Chronicles of the Moon
by A. Marie Ben
Summary: sequal to In the Midst of Death and the Moon. The ending and the beginning; the times before and ultimate questions answered. Who finally ends the endless battles and how can the House of the Moon finally live in peace. Many fave characters and OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: The story continues as Asuna looks to find the missing part and she is meeting dead ends. She meets up with a certain shinigami and it becomes paramount to unite so that powers become whole. Maec shows up as well and he ends up at the end of a combined attack of shinigami and youkai. Asuna travels to Italy and she demands to finally hear all of Amedeo's history. Next chapter will begin the hostilities and battles between the Red Basilisk and the Ryuku Kingdom. Chapter Three: Speaking in Tongues will begin the story of Amedeo and the Black Basilisk Latium Kingdom. Thank you for reading and as always I love to hear your thoughts!

The Time Before

Below and all around stood a valley that sheltered a small village within the Western Lands. Asuna knew these lands as well as her sire and she was weary as always but she made herself move forward. The fight was still on and her heart as heavy as always. She had to make a base for herself to help avoid a paradox. So far she had avoided too much of one but sooner or later things could always go wrong; with her luck they would. She had come back to try and track down her lost son and she intended to do it before Maec. She smiled when she felt Naraku and she turned.

"You are wayward inu." He snorted.

"I am in my own lands hanyou." She said smiling.

"Mhmm." He stated as he jerked her to him with a tentacle.

She thrilled and his kiss was demanding as he left her breathless. He felt her belly and he felt their Angel move under his fingers. He had read the letter and this Naraku had been heavily affected but he refused to show it to her and he had burned it. He knew his mission and he knew love. That was all that mattered.

"Come mutt. You need a bath and I need to make you submit." He said darkly.

"Oh please." Asuna muttered.

Naraku chuckled and he pulled her into his miasma. They reappeared at his Northern Castle and he began to undress her slowly. It became apparent that she was missing in this era and she knew things were not good at all.

Asuna was obsessed with reading and she was lying next to her hanyou mate. The Ryuku Islands took place in the nineteenth century and the battles with the Shouten took place over many, many eras. She realized she would have to fight throughout time. She needed the ability to travel like Kaito and Kaimei but she had not the ability. She also did not have several of her other yoki down either and they only appeared when she was in danger. She was stumped and she looked over at Naraku.

"Will you go see your neko? You are keeping me awake." He growled.

"Well good Kamis!" Asuna snapped.

"Sorry my love but you have been reading for days. I need sleep to regenerate." Naraku said testily.

"God you bitch like an inu bitch." She snapped again.

He leveled her a stare and she made a face. She stood up and she had not seen Jagaharu Grimmjow in a while. She ported to the Southern Kingdom and she knew they knew her well. She scented him out and he met her first.

"Esposa?" He asked shocked.

"Haru." She whispered.

He grabbed her and she was in his arms so fast that it made her head spin. He was kissing her passionately and he did not care who saw. Her hands ended up in his wild hair and she ended up against a castle wall. They heard the clearing of a throat and he finally pulled back.

"Sorry Otousan." He mumbled.

"Lady Asuna." The Neko lord mumbled.

"Lord Hikaru." She said guarded.

"General Grimmjow please take your mate to your chambers." Hikaru stated with authority.

"Hai." He purred.

Jagaharu pulled her along and as soon as the shoji was shut; he began to undo her hanfu. She was trying to talk but he could not stop kissing her. She growled and slipped her hand to where if he had a tail; his tender spot was. He yelped and stared at her.

"I need you to listen to me and I need you to listen now." Asuna stated firmly.

"Do you know how long it's been? Months! I have not seen you in months!" He snapped.

"I am sorry my love. Things have been bad for me in the other time. I am here and I will be here for awhile. Rest assured of that." She said softly.

"Where's my boy?" Haru demanded.

"I will bring him here. In fact I will bring all my pups here to be with me whilst I hunt." She said thinking.

"Yeah well I've fucking missed ya. I want to feel you like yesterday." He said in a temper.

"Haru, I have said I need to speak with you." She said then she found herself flat on her back.

He had his famous manic grin and he split open her clothing. She had no will left when he began to pleasure her ruthlessly. She really had no will left when he used his tongue to bring her to climax and then she was just mush when they made love.

She was actually searching for any signs of herself and Juria had chosen well. She was supposed to be on the mainland. She snorted and her Tengu was a crafty bitch. Asuna was again in the Western Lands but near the shores of Kyoto. She was trying to think where Juria would hide her and she watched the ships of various business men of the West. She recognized the crest on one ship as from the House of Yuu. She nodded to the captain and him at her. She could run around and not worry because her younger self was nowhere to be found.

"Where is your lord?" She called to the captain.

"He is at his castle in Kyoto my lady." The sea roughened old inu said bowing.

"Thank you Tatu." She said smirking.

"Hai my lady." He grinned.

Yuudai and she had the run of his ship when they were pups and there many good memories. She ported when out of sight and she appeared at the Yuu Castle in Kyoto. She knocked on the door and it was answered by an old loyal servant. The old servant bowed low to her and Asuna bowed in return. She handed her a large bag of gold and the old inu was surprised.

"I know your family has seen hard times Gana. Please accept that as for your loyalty to the West." Asuna said softly.

"My lady?" She asked with moist amber eyes.

"Thank you. I will find Sir Yuuta." She said smiling.

The servant was awestruck and she found her future mate in his office and he looked up. She wondered at the timeline and it was obvious he knew her in an intimate manner. She slipped in and she shut the door with her mind. Yuuta did not think and their lips collided. He was enamored with this bitch and he could not wait and he leaned her back. Asuna moaned softly as their clothed bodies pressed against the other.

"Hello." Yuuta whispered feverishly against her mouth.

"Hello." Asuna replied in like.

"Beautiful onna." He mumbled as he undid her silks with ease.

"Yuuta! Not here." She cried softly.

"Oh hai here. My beautiful bitch." He murmured hoarsely.

"Sir Yuuta this is not you. You are discrete remember?" Asuna said fevered.

"I normally am. Oh Kamis port us then." He muttered in a lust.

She ported them to his futon and he stripped her quickly. Yuuta was in a mood and he actually grabbed her hips and guided her to her hands and knees. He took her like a proper inu bitch and she was groaning and begging him within seconds. She clawed at his futon and she always felt like her inu self with this man. He collapsed against his futon later and his chest was heaving, she lying on her side catching her breath. He held her hip and she was with child and it made him insane with jealousy but he managed to keep it in. He spooned her form and moved her hair to feel all of her skin.

"So what is my princess doing here?" He asked in a husky tone.

"Hunting. What is my handsome councilman mate doing in Kyoto?" She asked smiling.

"I am seeing to imports and exports as you will. I have a council meeting in two days time and I am tired." Yuuta chuckled.

"Well you are as gorgeous as ever." She said leaning over him and he stared up at her.

"Kamis you are stunning. I still want to see my girl." He said holding her face.

"I think I can meet that request. May I ask something of you?" Asuna asked.

"Please! Anything." Yuuta said watching her earnestly.

"May I take up residence in one of your little used castles along the coast? I am going to be here often and I should like my small pups with me. I do not like to be away from them too much." She said frowning.

"Please! One request." He said touching her nose.

"Okay." She nodded.

"I should like to meet them." Yuuta smiled.

"They are many. I am in a fertile period." She laughed.

He nodded and he felt good at the moment. She laid her head against his chest and this Asuna made him mad with desire. She made him crazed with lust and by the Kamis he was madly in love with her. He never thought it possible but he was. She was sleeping and his inner inu was pleased beyond measure. He closed his eyes and fell into slumber with the mother of his beloved but unknown daughter.

She had returned to the modern era and she was packing her children up and bringing an army of clothing and medicines. She was bringing Hinata, Haruya, Chiyo, Justinus, Hana, Nayu, Noe, Naota, Shen, Lifen, Khellian, Itsuyo, Miku, Celeste, and Manami. Sakina stayed with Jouichi always and Minkah and Kizaki were already grown in the modern era. Ichigo was having a fit and so were other lovers. She did not care and she was not going to be separated from her babes. She knew several of her mates in the past and she would reunite them with their children. Hinata would have to come back and forth. Yuzuna came in dressed in a pewter hanfu and they smiled at each other. She had one son with her; Uzuru. Asuna had found a stash of crystals as Juria was still recovering but she knew she would have to figure it out quickly. She threw the crystal and she led her little procession through the crystal. She looked up just as she was fixing to leave and Amedeo walked right up.

"I cannot believe you would just take him and not me." The basilisk growled.

"He is mine too." She snapped.

"Si he is but he is mine." He growled.

"Come or go but he is staying with me awhile because I must stay in the past. I refuse to be away from my children anymore." Asuna stated.

"Fine. I come." He said making a face at her and he picked up his boy.

Justinus kissed his father's cheek and laid his head against his chest. He was five now and Amedeo loved him so much. Adelphia was around and he had a relationship with his daughter but Justinus was with him always. She still had not forgiven his stupidity in getting captured. Fabius had not been seen again and Asuna was thrilled with that but then she had not gone seeking him either. They appeared in the splendid castle on the coast and Yuzuna recognized it.

"Wow! I have not seen this place in forever." She said looking around.

"You recognize it?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. Yuudai would bring me here when you were on campaign." She smiled.

Asuna nodded and she brought her little ones into the nursery and she had gone about interviewing a very trustworthy staff. She needed this base and she took Haruya's hand. Hinata scowled and stood by his brother.

"Where is he going?" He demanded.

"Hinata! I am taking him to his Chichi." She said narrowing her eyes.

Her child was eight years old and very protective of Haruya. They were not far apart in age and he took the silver haired boy's hand.

"Nata, I'm okay." Haruya said sighing.

"Nope." He said shaking his strawberry blonde head.

"He is going to the Southern Kingdom to see Grimmjow." Asuna stated tapping her foot.

"Not without me. Chichi thinks his Chichi is a Grimmshit." Hinata stated.

"Kurosaki Hinata!" Asuna said horrified.

"My Chichi is good!" Haruya whined.

"Well mine says he is a shit head. I ain't going let my little brother outta my sight." He said making a face.

Asuna realized how much Hinata was like Ichigo and she covered her mouth. She was absolutely horrified at his mouth and intended to get a tutor to shape him up. Jagaharu's mouth was not much better. She sighed and grabbed both boys' hands. She ported to the Yamaneko Kingdom and she walked with them both. Hinata took it all in and he was strutting like his sire. Haruya was truly not much younger and Jagaharu stopped when he saw his son. Haruaya's eyes welled up and he let go of his mother's hand. He ran to his father and they hugged tightly.

"So that's what Grimmshit looks like without a hole?" Hinata asked.

"Watch your mouth!" She roared.

"Sorry Haha but Chichi swears that's his name." He said innocently.

"Your Chichi is teaching you bad manners!" Asuna growled.

Jagaharu mouthed thank you and she nodded. Hinata jerked away from her and he walked over to Haruya and planted himself behind his half brother.

"He ain't going nowhere without me." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Who the fuck is this?" Haru asked in surprise.

"This is my older brother Chichi. This is Kurosaki Hinata." Haruya said.

The arrogant looking boy stared up at the seasoned Yamaneko warrior. Haruya looked embarrassed and Asuna walked over. Ichigo had more brawn then brains at times and it seemed passed onto their son.

"Hinata! You will not command your younger siblings." She growled in inu.

He got really red faced and he whirled on his mother. She stared at a miniature Ichigo and he had that same "fuck you" look on his face. Haruya was shocked at his brother and Asuna raised her hand.

"He's my brother! He's my responsibility! I couldn't save Masami but I can save the rest." He said stubbornly.

She knelt by him and Jagaharu looked at the obviously hanyou boy and he was intrigued. His wife was speaking softly and she pressed her forehead to his.

"You were too young to save Masami and it was my job. I am sorry I could not. I failed her and I will always be sorry for that but I will punish those who did it. I am working on that. It may take me a long time but I will avenge your baby sister." She stated.

"Okay. You and Chichi were never the same after she died. It's because the Shouten killed her." He said suddenly crying.

"I do not know Hinata but your Chichi and I are still friends. He is a good man and a good Chichi. Now let us let Haruya visit his Chichi and we will discover this glorious past, okay?" She said brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Kay." He nodded.

She met Jagaharu's eyes and his face held surprise. She brushed his mind and she kissed Haruya's head. She ported with Hinata back to the castle near the coast. Hinata was now in a bad mood and he jerked away. He stormed off and she sighed.

"Haha, he will be okay. He is just like his sire." Yuzuna stated.

"Hai that is part of the problem." Asuna sighed.

She heard a loud knocking and she answered it herself. Yuuta stood at the door and she was surprised to see him so early. Yuzuna was in the hall and the sire knew his pup instantly. Yuzuna was stunned and she did not move.

"Chichi." She whispered.

"Asuna? Our pup? That is our pup?" He asked stunned as well.

"Hai. Please come in." She said bowing.

Yuzuna had seen him once and he realized now that it had been her. She smiled at him and he was so surprised. She walked the short distance and he grabbed her. She made a noise and he held on tight. Yuuta's eyes were closed as he held the daughter he had always wanted and Asuna had to look away as a few tears fell. Amedeo came out holding Justinus and he saw a silver haired dog daemon. Things were calm for the moment and they were just settling in.

Muguruma Kensei was rubbing his face and if he had to deal with his idiot lieutenant Kuna Mashiro one more time this day then he would scream. He stood up and he was red faced.

"I'm going on patrol! The Captain General said there was an increase in hollow activity in the land of the living." He barked.

"Hai sir." Another subordinate said.

He walked along and he was cracked his knuckles. His black fingerless gloves showed off his physique and he walked to the gate. Tachikaze was strapped to his side and he walked through to the living world. He was on the West side of Honshu and he knew all about the current youkai lord. Fearsome beasts the inu were but they did not bother the shinigami and he doubted they knew about Soul Society. He heard a ruckus and he saw a blast of energy rush past him. He was surprised as it smashed a tree to nothing. He heard a feminine voice talking and instructing and he grew curious. Kensei went to find out what it was and he saw a female inu youkai and she was surrounded by small children. It was obvious they were hers and she had a beautiful weapon in her hand.

"Now my son; hit my fang again." She commanded of a red haired child.

"Hai." The boy said.

The boy had reiastu and it surprised Kensei. The mother was sure footed and she was training the boy well. He could not help it and he was impressed. He watched for damn near two hours and she instructed for the children to be taken inside. She waited until they were gone and she turned and stared in his direction.

"You may come out shinigami." She smiled.

Kensei was surprised but he did come out. She covered her mouth when she saw him and he cocked his head to the side. She smiled a little and she bowed low before him.

"How'd you know?" He asked gruffly.

"I know Head Captain Yamamoto. I refer to him as Old Man Yama." Asuna said with a small grin.

"Well you do know him then. I am Muguruma Kensei." He said bowing.

"Captain of Squad Nine." She said smirking.

"How'd you know that?" He demanded.

"Your haori." She laughed.

"Oh yeah." He said feeling dumb.

"It was good to meet you Muguruma Kensei. I am happy to know you." She said moving past him.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Perhaps. Maybe you knew me in your ningen life." Asuna stated with a tight chest.

"Yeah right." Kensei said actually laughing.

His laughter affected her as she had heard it so rarely. She turned and she was suddenly in front of him. She pressed her forehead to his and he was shocked at her display.

"You would be surprised who I knew Captain Muguruma. You have a beautiful smile. Please do not be so red faced in the future." She said in soft whisper.

Kensei had to take a deep breath and he was affected. Why he was so affected he had no clue but it felt like a magnetic pull. Asuna had to fight to keep herself from kissing him as she knew his habits and it was not to fall into bed with a stranger. She was growling and he was shocked to see red eyes. She was fighting her beast and she crushed her lips to his. Kensei was again surprised as she sought entrance into his mouth and for a moment he gave in. She tasted sweet and he was again affected. He jerked himself backwards and she was suppressing tremendous snarls.

"What the hell. Sorry onna. I ain't loose morally speaking." He said roughly.

"I know." She said in a heavy growl.

"I've gotta kill some hollows." Kensei stated dumbly.

"I am staying at the castle near this shore. If you like, there is an extensive library on military campaigns. I am sure you are busy as captain but I can leave the scrolls with you." She said looking away.

"I'd love that." He said grinning.

"I will return tomorrow with the history of the Western House." She said bowing.

Kensei watched her leave and she was honestly the neatest female he had ever met. The kiss had been downright awesome and his hakama was a little tight. He was more then intrigued and he made up his mind that the hollow killings needed to take a couple of days.

She had brought simple foods; sushi, sashimi, gyoza, and soba. She also brought scrolls with rich histories and he was tempted and she was beautiful. Asuna would sit and picnic with the handsome shinigami and he was enthralled with reading as he ate the simple food that he would make himself back at his own barracks. She was lying on her back and she was sleeping as he read and it was simply the most amazing thing. He found out she was the Western princess and she was half inu and half uppyr. She had traveled the world and she knew all about Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. She had undid her hanfu some and it was a hot day. She had brought a large pitcher that held water and he poured some and he gently roused her.

"Hey! Wake up princess." He said shortly.

"Hmm? Was I snoring?" Asuna asked sleepily.

"Naw. It's hot and you girls wear too much silk." Kensei said as he held the cup to her mouth.

She drank the cool water and swallowed slowly and he sat it down. She looked over at him and his hair was slightly longer on top then in the future era and no piercings but he was the same. She was insanely drawn to him and she suddenly crawled over to him and sat in his lap. Kensei looked at her face and her eyes were red.

"What's up?" He asked non-chalantly.

"Fighting myself everyday for the past four days. Kensei." She said as she lowered her mouth to his.

He accepted her kiss and he groaned as she explored him deeply. It had been awhile since he had been intimate. He just was not a whoremonger. She was stroking her tongue to his and then tasting his hard palate. Kensei was fighting his needs and not really wishing too and heat coursed through his body. She slowly withdrew from his lips and suckled his bottom lip for several moments. He was hot and bothered and wanted a cold stream at the moment.

"Okay onna. I'm gonna go and pretend that I'm somewhat of a gentleman and find some cold water somewhere, okay?" He said flushing.

"I need you." She said against his ear.

"Not like that. Shit your mouth is like a damn drug." He said slamming his lips against hers.

They kissed passionately as her hands separated his inner kosode. His chest was exposed and so was his "sixty-nine" tattoo. Asuna lovingly ran her hands over her pectoral muscles and he knew he could not stop himself at this point. His own hands went to her hanfu and she went to undoing his captain's haori and his hakama. She pulled the gloves off of him and carefully took his zanpakuto from him. She laid it on his haori and he stared at her.

"Onna. Asuna, sense please." He tried one last time.

"We do nothing wrong." Asuna stated.

She undid her hanfu and it fell to her feet. His eyes roamed her form and she pulled him to her. They kissed again and their hands wrapped around the other as they pressed their heated bodies to the other. Asuna wanted him now and she pulled away from him. She guided him down on the blanket she had brought and she began to kiss his chest and his belly. His body was on fire as she tasted his skin. She was licking at his salty taste and Muguruma Kensei was surprised at how much and how slowly he felt like he was loosing his mind. She licked down his groin and she met his golden eyes. She wanted his permission and he was lost.

"Hai." He said hoarsely.

She licked up his throbbing member slowly and he hissed. She continued to lick slowly and the heat was making him nuts. Asuna was mad about this man and she continued to sample his member. Heat continued to pool in his belly and Kensei's chest was heaving. She lapped her tongue against his head and Kensei partially sat up.

"Onna! I am going to come. Shit, I'm going to come." Kensei moaned out.

She swallowed him and his body reacted instantly. His hand threaded in her hair as he groaned out and he arched against her mouth. Asuna swallowed his release and he was drowning in the experience. He fell flat on his back and she pulled back slowly. She licked her lips and his eyes were closed to the small trembles that wracked his body.

"Kensei?" Asuna asked as she ran her hand over his torso softly.

"Hai?" He asked in a forced whisper.

"Are you okay?" She asked with passion.

"Hai. I'm great." He rasped.

Asuna had taken up slowly stroking his member to hardness again and he was responding. He was unsure of what she wanted exactly but when he felt her core at his staff; Kensei's moan was heady. She slipped down him and he was sweating heavily. He sat up and met her lips in a passionate dance of lips and tongue as one hand rested on her lower back and the other in her hair. She did not move and only accepted his offerings. He should have been hunting hollows but by the Kamis he was lost in this amazing female. He felt something pressing in on him and he was sweating bad. He did not want to stop kissing her but he had to breathe and he moaned out loudly.

"Kamis what's happening?" Kensei asked desperately.

"Your reiastu and my yoki. Feel you magnificent man." Asuna mumbled as she devoured his mouth again.

She rocked back and forth and it was too shallow but it made him groan. He was crushed under the raw amount of power and he was trying to take deep breaths as she continued to move on him. He pushed her back and their mouths kissed and sucked at their lips. He moved his lips to her jaw and neck as he thrust harder and she met every single one. Kensei could not brace himself for the slamming of the energies and he barely managed to keep himself from falling against her. His arms were shaking and he felt completely drained. Never in his life had he felt such a coupling and she rolled and reached for the water. He managed to sit and he proceeded to drain the pitcher of water. Asuna had a soft smile on her face and he looked over at her. She said nothing and she proceeded to dress as he regained his bearings.

"What is this?" Kensei asked almost ashamed of himself.

"It is intense attraction and need." Asuna replied.

"I don't do casual. I don't fuck around." He said turning red.

"Good because I do not want casual and perhaps the second on occasion but I think I prefer to make love to you." She said smirking.

He just sat there and she was staring at him softly. Kensei looked up and it truly hit him what she wanted and what she was saying. She wanted to have some sort of relationship. Then it occurred to him that she had spent the last few days preparing him. He cocked his head to the side and he had been "handled" expertly. Asuna watched a myriad of expressions cross his face and she still could barely hear anything telepathically from this man. Kensei dressed and he turned to stare at her

"I'll see you soon, okay?" He gruffed out.

She smiled and she took his hand. She left lingering and soft kisses on his fingers and shudders went down his spine. Asuna looked up at him and his eyes were wide. She winked and she back up to let him think and get back to his duties.

Asuna was furious and she could not find her past self at all. She had been well hidden and she actually had to make appearances here and there to keep the timeline correct. She was beginning to get extremely anxious but the only thing going normal was the ending of her pregnancy with Naraku's youngest daughter. She was naming her daughter Tenshi and Naraku was inflamed with her. Kensei had remained fairly busy with his life in Soul Society but she had surprised him by showing up once. Their moment had been rather passionate and he had been rather red faced at his behavior. Asuna had given him a knowing smile; Kensei was determined to find out her secrets and he had begun to research his amazing lover. The days were lazy and normal and that drove her insane. No Maec, no wyvern, and absolutely no Akemi. Nothing was happening and she was just building stronger ties with her pups and her loves. Life was peaceful but she still ached for the boy that her nemesis had given her and she did not know. So when she went into labor with Tenshi, she was surprised. The pains started in the morning and it was so completely normal that it made her hopeful. Asuna ported to the Northern Castle and her mate blinked at her surprised.

"She comes." She whispered.

"Now? She comes now? Is it not too soon?" Naraku asked concerned.

"No. This is normal." Asuna laughed softly.

The rest of the evening and into the next day she spent bringing what should have been part of a set of three. Tenshi had black hair with her stripes and soft brown eyes. Naraku stared at her in shock at her tiny self and she was amused beyond belief. She could only deal with certain lovers at this point and he was one because of their history. Mizuki was not even born yet so this was his first glimpse at fatherhood but she would have to bring Tenshi to the future. She needed her brothers; Yunru and Yong. Lei had named his Yunru which meant charming and she had stared at him in his arrogance and laughed. Yhea had been a little bit more sentimental and named Yong which meant brave. The brothers were getting along well now and that made her happy. They both adored Naraku which made the hanyou grin. He liked to be adored; he was arrogant enough to enjoy hero worship. She allowed Naraku a few weeks with Tenshi before she returned to the modern era and gave her infant to her hanyou. He was very affected and her brothers were around the same age because of the time shifting. Asuna had planned carefully; they had been womb mates after all.

She began to venture further and further away from her base and she decided she was going to have to be brave and search in Hueco Mundo. She would search in Soul Society next. She felt good and she was not pregnant. She had seen her Aunt Kagome and she was taking the herbs to suppress her body for now. It was not very effective but it did help. She wanted to grab herself a Shouten and have a talk but that would alert the Shouten in charge that she was here. She felt his aura and she turned to see Muguruma Kensei and she had a wistful look on her face.

"Hello Captain Muguruma. You look well." She said bowing.

"Been busy killing a bunch of freaking hollows. What're doing?" Kensei asked arching a brow.

"I was hunting." Asuna shrugged.

He saw her stomach and he frowned. She watched him and he was shocked her baby was not there anymore.

"I had her recently. She is with Naraku." She replied.

"I see. What're you onna? You tell me you're half blood drinker but the more I read the more I realize there's like a whole bunch of them." He stated flatly.

"I am empusae." She said to see if he recognized the word.

"You're one of those kind?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. Distasteful? I am sorry to hear that from you. I can see that it bothers you. I have a little Ramanga in me as well but the empusae blood dominates." She explained.

"Yet you look inu?" He asked.

"Hai. I favor my father in color and I do have the true form of an inu." Asuna murmured as she neared him and ran her fingers along his chest between his kosode and shihakusho.

"I don't think it's gross or nothing but I like to know. I told you I'm not casual." Kensei said flatly.

"I know this Kensei." She said pressing against him.

He lifted his gloved hands and he kissed her deeply. She kissed him in return and Kensei wanted to properly be with her. He stepped back and sighed.

"I've gotta get back. I came looking for you." He admitted.

"What are you thinking Kensei?" Asuna asked.

"I'm thinking I want you in Soul Society so I can take my time properly." He said running a hand through his hair.

She nodded and she took his hand. She ported them back to the gate and he was surprised. She smiled and she followed him. He knew she could get in and he had no clue how but she could. They went through and they ended up at the Ninth Squad Barracks and he stopped by his office to check on things. She could see him tense and she could remember him this tense in his ningen guise as well. She came up behind him and she began to massage his shoulders and he let out a surprised moan.

"Onna. You hungry?" He asked trying to think about something besides making love to her.

"Hai I am hungry. You are a good cook no?" Asuna asked running her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm decent." He murmured.

He led her to his private room and she was watching him like a hawk. He was getting bothered and he managed to put together katsudon. She watched him cut up the pork, eggs, and onions as he served it over rice. She picked up her chop sticks and ate with him. He poured some sake and handed it to her and she sipped on it as he did his.

"You did know me didn't you?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" She asked raising a brow.

"You said you knew me when I was ningen. I thought you were joking but you weren't." Kensei stated.

She shrugged and he was sitting there dumbly as she ate.

"Did I live a long time ago?" He asked.

"Hai. You were a soldier, same now as then. No, I will not tell you anymore. Just know you look almost the same and you were an incredible man then as you are now." She smiled.

"I'm surprised." Kensei stated flatly.

"I am not. I was meant to know you then and now. Kamis your food is so good." She grunted as she finished it off.

He smiled as she downed the sake and set aside the bowl. He finished his off and they sat on a small porch area outside of his rooms. He chose to stay with his squad and she noticed no tabi socks. She smirked at the memory when he told her he had hated them. They were speaking of most things military and they ended up drinking his whole stash of sake. She was watching him and she made no moves to touch him. She wanted him to come to her on his terms this time and he was so relaxed that it was nice. Hatred grew in her gut of what Aizen ended up doing to him.

"Aizen?" He asked sitting up.

"I said nothing." She said surprised.

"No, I heard you say Aizen." Kensei snapped.

"I did not say anything Kensei. I was thinking the name." She said shocked.

"You know that little rat bastard?" He asked.

"Not really. I know Captain Hirako briefly." She said leaning back.

"Yeah ole Shinji." He smiled.

"May I share your bed? I am slightly inebriated and I should like some sleep." Asuna stated rising.

"Hai." The Ninth Squad captain said gruffly.

She rose and she entered his room. She slowly undid her dark blue and white hanfu. Her obi was patterned in floral and one subtle stripe of blue silk ran the length of the heavier silk. Asuna slowly undid the obi and undid the first robe and it was short sleeved and it revealed an under robe of sheer white silk with wide sleeves. Kensei was in his door as she slowly removed the layers. She pulled a couple of combs out of her hair and his heart was hitting his chest in a steady staccato rhythm. She was bare to his hungry gaze within minutes and she looked over her shoulder.

"Are you sleepy too?" She asked.

"Naw. I'm gonna take a walk." Kensei murmured scratching the back of his head.

"Okay." Asuna nodded.

She lay down and she faced him as she lied on her side. He bowed a little and he slid the door shut behind him. His chest was nearly heaving and he wanted to spend time with her. He didn't want to jump her like a fucking teenage boy. He shunpoed to a nearby lake and gazed at the water to get himself back under control and he saw his good friend the Captain of Squad Five; Hirako Shinji.

"Hey." Shinji remarked.

"Hiyori giving ya shit again?" Kensei asked smirking.

"I swear no one can love that girl! She hit me again and I'm supposed to take it. What's a man to do Kensei? Rumor is you gotta hottie in your room " He chuckled.

"Hirako!" The other captain bellowed.

"I'm just saying! A man's allowed some love here and there." The blonde said in defense of himself.

"Asshole! It's not like that and I'm not a skank like you." Kensei snapped.

"I'm wounded!" The Fifth Division captain stated with a wide grin.

Kensei saw himself getting no peace and he left. He went back to his room and she was asleep. She only had his blanket over her hips and it made him groan almost. He changed quickly into sleep pants and settled in beside her. He could smell her hair and it smelled so freakishly good. His right hand rested on her hip and shifted a little. His senses became filled and he moved her hair softly and he placed a soft kiss below her ear. She made a breathy sigh and his lips lingered on the silky skin. Asuna slowly woke up and he was brushing his mouth against the skin below her ear.

"Kensei." She said as it just flowed from her lips.

He lost his mind and he claimed her mouth. His mouth was demanding and coerced entrance into hers. She obliged as he actually growled as he took and swept his tongue and mated it to hers. She wrapped her arms around him as it was deliberate like a long slow dance. Sucking of tongue and nibbling of lips as he built up an intense fire of desire. The need for air caused him to wrench his mouth away and she arched her long neck and Kensei hissed softly. Fingertips ran along the front of her throat as she whimpered for him. He was in daze as she reached for his light sleep pants and pulled them down. He said nothing and he realized he did not need to. He nudged her here and there and she seemed to blossom for him. He kept his lips unhurried and leisurely as he sampled her pink flesh. When he came to her pale pink buds; he softly kneaded the full breast and breathed against the sensitive tip. Asuna was moaning softly and withering as he warm mouth suckled for a moment then would let it go.

"Please do not keep me this way Kensei." She whispered in need.

"What way onna?" he asked nipping the same tip with his blunt ningen like teeth.

She gasped and she stared at him with her youkai eyes. He was mesmerized as he did it again. She growled weakly as he watched her face. He let fingers trail down her flat belly to her sex and slipped a single digit into her hot, moist center. He continued to watch her amazing ruby colored eyes as he worked her. Kensei went back to barely biting her tit and she was growling in short gasps. The only thing he wanted at the moment was to see her how she would react to her climax. He stroked her to bring about that end and she was getting louder as he hit a sweet spot deep within her.

"Hai. You are gasping in now. Let me see you come onna. You got to see me that time and you got to taste me. I'm going to do the same." He whispered as he stroked faster.

Asuna was too far gone in her inner beast to answer intelligibly. She threw her head back as she gulped in air and she whined softly as her knees shook. Her back stiffened as her walls clamped down and intense waves flowed along her belly throughout her. She yelped out as she rode her high. She felt him and his tongue and she whimpered in inu. Kensei was suddenly flush against her body and his mouth crashed against hers. He was commandeering this and he wanted her to taste her release. She groaned as he lashed his tongue to hers. He lifted himself up by one arm and pulled one leg up alongside him and thrust with some force into her. Asuna screamed out and he moved in and out of his lover fluidly. Kensei could see her face and he pulled her up by the back of her head. He eagerly met her lips and she kissed him with such intense hunger. He actually growled more and he jerked himself back. He maneuvered her to her belly and angled her hips just a little and Asuna was like putty in his hands. He clutched her shoulders and lightly bit at her neck as he thrust wildly. She too was wild and he was not giving her a chance because she had reached climax several times already. She was shaking and her rational mind was gone. It was almost like he could read her mind and she could not reach his throat. He heard her plaintive whines and low whimpers as their bodies united time and again. Kensei heard her gasp out a strange name and he stopped fully.

"Hey! You there?" He demanded.

"Hai! Hai! Why did you stop?" Asuna growled out.

"You know where you're at?" Kensei demanded.

"Captain Muguruma Kensei. Squad Nine. Damn it! Why did you stop?" She whimpered.

"What name did you say?" He hissed in annoyance.

"Your name in Latin. Damn it Kensei!" She said clawing his futon.

"Oh." He said turning red.

She was annoyed and drowning in him She had said his ningen name in her passion and he had been jealous. She bucked her hips and he made a noise. He was embarrassed and he suddenly pulled back. She refused to let him act the fool and she was on him. She slammed her lips to his and the passion was mounting again quickly. She lay against him and he again took control. Kensei threaded his hands in hers and she drew her legs up. He thrust hard and their bodies were slick with heat and sweat as the sound of their joining flesh became intense. He relaxed into the furor and the damn annoying build up reiastu took place again. His lithe and beautiful youkai lover began to moan and beg incoherently and their bodies were so slick.

"Oh Kamis. Shit!" He ground out.

The onna under him shook violently as their shared energies exploded in them. A guttural groan escaped his throat as he was thrown into agony of beauty and perfection. The immense pleasure was mind numbing to be sure but the purity of the bliss made him shake as well. This time he did fall against her and her arms held him to her tightly as she gained her senses.

"What the fuck?" He rasped out.

"Our energies. It is no issue." Asuna said weakly.

"No issue? You call that no issue?" Kensei stated and he realized she had passed stone out.

He was in shock and he realized she had felt this before. She was not surprised like he was. She knew some of his quirks very well and he could only surmise that she must have indeed known him _very_ well in his ningen guise and probably was his lover then too. He found the idea somehow odd and exciting but he pulled back from her body and pulled the blanket over them. He ended up passing out as well.

Asuna came to and she felt good. She was still in Soul Society and she sat up. Kensei was already gone and she figured he had to be in his office or with his squad. She stretched and she found a note with hiragana on it. Simply stated; working. She decided to search for lost child here in Soul Society and she knew of a hot springs not too far from here. She dressed and she ported over to the hot springs. She slipped into the hot water and she groaned. She soaked for awhile and she felt eyes on her.

"I know you are watching me shinigami. Who are you?" She called.

"Just wondering who you are." She heard in a silky smooth tone.

She rolled over in the water and she saw Aizen himself. She narrowed her eyes and she could not raise a stink no matter how much she wanted to. She bared her fangs and growled.

"What is a youkai doing in Soul Society?" Aizen demanded.

"Head Captain Yamamoto is an old friend and I am also mated to a Tomoshibi. Mind your business shinigami." Asuna said sneering.

Aizen knelt near her clothing and he looked over at her with his ever present pleasant smile.

"Fine clothing. Seems to need cleaning." He said as he chucked it in the water.

"You little bastard!" She growled.

"Have a pleasant stay." He smiled warmly.

"Watch your back boy!" Asuna yelled.

"Thank you for your excellent advice madam. I shall remember your lovely face and your beautiful breasts." Aizen said with a nasty smile.

She was furious and she was also without any clothing. The bastard needed a pummeling and she ported directly into Kensei's room. He was there and he was filthy. He stared at her completely wet and she blushed hotly.

"Sorry." She said looking down.

"Need some clothes?" Kensei asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

He went to his closet and he pulled out a black shihakusho and hakama for her. She pulled it on and tied the stays and she pulled on her slippers she had worn the previous evening. It was sleeveless and Kensei shoved down his lust. She felt better and she knew he had things he needed to do.

"I will be around. I have some searching to do here in Soul Society." Asuna remarked.

"Okay. When I get done with my crap and patrol; you wanna have dinner in the Seireitei?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

He nodded and he changed into fresh clothes. He left and she ported to where Seagaia would be and she saw Kaita. He was shocked to see her and the brother of Kaimei and Kaito came forward.

"Any idea where your brother would hide something?" She asked.

"Uh no idea. Why are you here inu?" He asked surprised.

"I am furious with Kaimei and I am in search of someone before Maec finds him." She said bluntly.

"Kaimei is in the future." He said.

"I know. That is where I am from." She said turning to leave.

"You risk much." He chided.

"I risk much by not coming here. I will not allow Kaimei to dictate no matter if I bore him Kazaki and Hikari or not!" She growled.

"Oh man. What a mess." Kaita stated.

"If you hear anything, will you find me? I am in the Seireitei right now; Squad Nine." She said bowing.

"Hai. Why the shinigami? Kaimei would have a fit." He murmured.

"My business." Asuna said porting out.

She continued to try and feel anything or anyone that was of the Shouten or Tomoshibi but not a soul did she find.

Amedeo had taken off into Europe but she made him leave Justinus and they had fought. They had fought so badly that he had slapped her rather hard. She still had not budged on her decision. Asuna had called him selfish and reckless when he had been captured before. Amedeo was pouting and he had a nasty temper. Her relationship with Kensei had become rather intense and it was obvious he was fighting his own heart. She already knew hers in regards to him. She did not bother it and just let it run its course. She poured over maps of Soul Society; courtesy of Kensei and of the world. She was going to have to face some Shouten. She had information about previous lovers of Maec and she wondered who the mother of Nveid was. Yuuta was at the castle and he saw her deep in contemplation and it hit him how much she looked like Sesshomaru when she was thinking.

"What is on your mind?" Yuuta inquired.

"Finding myself." She stated honestly.

"Are you serious?" He asked shocked.

"Quite. I am missing." Asuna said sighing.

"Good Kamis. How? Why?" He asked stunned.

"Because I think I carry the son of my enemy." She said standing.

"Asuna?" Yuuta asked in alarm.

"No fear. Maec wishes to possess me and use me. He wants me alive in order to do so." The inu princess said.

"Use you? Do you mean for rutting?" He demanded.

"Hai." She said looking at the gardens.

Yuuta was growling and she looked over at him. She wanted to smile at his almost innocent response. She was beyond such and she hated how she had used herself to get what she needed and wanted in the past. She also found the Shouten king to be gorgeous and addicting. She hated his guts as well but the son of a whore was just so damn good at being a male harlot. Yuuta watched her and she seemed ancient almost. There was none of the innocence in her that she had as a pup. It almost grieved him now that he truly saw it and he was upset by it.

"You are missing and what Asuna?" He asked.

"My pup. My son is dead or missing and he was taken or killed by two people I should have been able to trust with my life but they betrayed me." She said clenched her teeth and fists.

Yuuta watched as blood dripped to the floor from her palms that she had gouged with her claws. He could tell things were not black and white for her anymore and he wondered at this Shouten. He knew he had seen him once and the creature was something. She sighed heavily and she walked past Yuuta and kissed his cheek. She ported as she walked and he astounded by what she had told him.

/

She stood in valley and this had been the place of a major battle in the extreme past during the One Great War. Touga had managed to lead the West to victory against Ryukotsusei in a decisive victory. She was pondering deeply at so many things and she stiffened.

"How did I know you would search?" He asked coldly.

"The same reason I knew you would." Asuna retorted.

"You have found nothing I presume." Maec said with narrowed eyes.

"You think I would tell you?" She said clenching her teeth.

"Of course not. Did you have your brat?" He asked cruelly.

"Hai I did. Kaito fixed your screw up." She said walking past him.

"Because I asked him to." He said smugly.

"You asked Kaito to do that?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Oh yes Isha, I did. So shocked? I can keep my word occasionally." Maec laughed with no mirth.

"Do you miss Sanra? I put her head on display you know. I burned her body." Asuna taunted with a nasty smirk.

Maec's face twisted in anger and he neared her. He grabbed her jaw and pressed his nose to hers.

"Such a mean little bitch. Was that supposed to piss me off or something?" He asked gripping her jaw too tightly.

"Perhaps but I know Shouten traditions. I have seen the graveyard in Hueco Mundo." She said snapping fangs.

"Oh? How very depressing. Shall you like to see the tr'Awnhi graveyard?" He asked grabbing her hanfu.

She breathed too hard and Maec noticed. He was feeling it too as he gave up the adversary thing for the moment and slammed his mouth to hers. She buried her hands into his lush, dark hair as they kissed like they normally coupled, desperate and out of control. He ripped his mouth from hers and kissed her throat.

"I want our son. I want to see what he looks like." He said in her ear.

"Hai." She acknowledged.

"You are so beautiful my hateful, harpy like enemy. I know he will be beautiful to gaze upon." Maec said kissing her mouth several times.

"He is mine. Do not think I will let you have him. I will not." She hissed.

"Oh? He is mine." Maec smirked.

"Then this will not end well." Asuna growled.

"I do not expect it will end well for one of us. You are just too stubborn." He grinned.

Maec stepped back and he went to phase and she grabbed him. He was in Astana and she looked around in disgust. He smirked at her face and he slammed her hard against his bed. She slapped at his hands and he ripped open her hanfu. He found the sight of her in old fashioned clothes to be strange but they were rich and beautiful. Maec was in one of his moods and he lowered his mouth to sample her breast. She snarled and he lost his head. She had birthed the blasted female and by his Gods she tasted so sweet. Quivers began in her belly as he ravished her breast and she could not think but then she could not really when it came to this bastard of a man. She truly had to admit she hated him in the same breath as desperately wanted to save his soul. She also desired him badly and she also refused to admit she might have feelings for him. She hated his guts profoundly. Asuna was not fighting him at the moment and he was astonished. She ripped his clothes off and she growled at him.

"You want them off?" He asked amused.

"Hai! Off now!" She hissed.

Maec phased them off and she jerked his face down to hers. She was growling and snarling and he was getting so bothered.

"You want me?" He asked nuzzling her neck.

"Wanting your body is not wanting you wraith, very big difference. Female rulers had their studs all the time." She retorted.

"Oh really? Am I a stud Lady Asuna?" He growled in her face as he snapped his hips.

She whined as pain and pleasure washed through her.

"I hate you!" She said raking her claws deeply down his back.

"Every damn time I see you! I know you do." Maec said in sarcasm.

"Kamis hai!" She screamed out.

"Shhh lover they do not know I am home yet." He hissed in her ear.

Asuna lost her head yet again with this man and she sank her fangs into his neck. Maec was seized up in the washes of pleasure and he used his body to pin her.

"You evil bitch." He whimpered.

She yanked on one nipple ring and he groaned more. She was suddenly very much into being evil and she shoved him off. Maec sputtered in anger and annoyance but groaned out as she swallowed him. He was getting very much into it and his eyes were closed. Asuna fully pulled back and she closed her hanfu.

"Stupid ass. Rot!" She said porting out.

Maec fell backwards on the bed and he was furious. He had not a clue where to look for her and by the Gods he was hard as a freaking rock and wanting to pummel her to the ground.

She had scrubbed her skin raw and she was getting out of the onsen. What she did not expect was to see Aizen again. She saw his face and it was apparent he was alone. She threw him with her will and he hit a tree. She grabbed her yukata and he was behind her.

"You seem to be overly aggressive towards me. What have I done to you?" He asked calmly.

"You are a con artist of the first rate." Asuna stated knowingly.

"I am?" He asked innocently.

"Hai. Are you here without permission or are you here with your squad?" She demanded.

"My captain is nearby. You intrigue me. I am not easily intrigued." Aizen stated bowing.

"Inu youkai Aizen. Nasty temper and bitches are known to bite dicks off and shove them down the males' throats." She said with a nasty smirk.

"Sounds like foreplay." He laughed softly and then he was gone.

Asuna really wished she could bash something in the head. This was not going how she planned. She had planned to find her son or what was left of him and that thought made her sick. She sat down at the base of a tree and she tried to think. She wanted to see Kensei and she did not wait long simply because there was hollow activity. She sighed and she went to observe. She saw her shinigami lover and she saw Shinji. The Fifth Squad captain amused her endlessly. He was good natured and extremely intelligent. He acted a buffoon to disarm others. They were again in the West and she wondered if her family had targets painted on their backs. Maec was here in the past and by the Kamis he looked good. She hated the self centered, evil bastard but he was a god in the male form. He made her salivate and that was one of his weapons. He was made to look good and fool others. Her mind was deep and she felt Kensei near but she also had no counted on her issues within the youkai world to reach out and slap her in the face. She was tackled to the ground by none other then Katashi himself. She blinked up at the gorgeous male inu and he looked pissed.

"What the hell is going on with you?" He demanded.

"Pardon?" She asked him confused.

"You are supposed to be on the continent! You are supposed to be with Sheng!" He snarled.

Katashi was exasperated. He had scented his mate and he had lost his head. He was here searching the islands for the damn whore from his past and here she was but he scented closer. Katashi looked at her face and her flat belly and he made a noise. He jumped up and he looked furious.

"Again? You lost the pups?" He asked in sudden upset.

"What in Kamis name are you going on about?" Asuna asked confused.

"The pups Asuna! Our pups!" He yelled.

"Katashi you know about me." She said softly.

"You are not you and oh Kamis! Why are you here now?" He demanded.

She knew the shinigami were out and about and she sighed. She took Katashi's arm and she began growling fiercely.

"You have a lot of nerve to come back." She aloud and it appeared to nothing.

"Asuna?" Katashi asked confused.

She whirled and she used her considerable mental prowess and Maec was thrown. He rolled as he appeared corporeal and he stared up at her just really pissed off.

"What the hell?" The Manchu lord asked surprised.

"You left me hurting Isha. I am not a very patient man." Maec growled.

"Many would say you are not a man at all and I do agree sometimes. Who mothered Nveid? Was it this Nia Besud?" She asked in a taunting way.

"Yes as a matter of fact she did. I rather enjoyed her until she got it into her head she had an opinion." He retorted.

Katashi pulled his fang and Maec slammed him backwards with a glass like pike.

"Do you not recognize me fool? Yes, I am the one that was kissing your lovely mate's lips. I was the one making her flood as I made her scream. You on the other hand were taken in by my lovely sister." He said cruelly.

"Maec!" Asuna snarled.

"What? Afraid green eyes here to know the truth? You seek it often. Let me see. Sanra was lover and Bai was her daughter. I arranged the marriage between Sanra and Shan Lao when I saw the look that little twerp gave my lovely sister. You know why I had him as my pet Isha?" Maec asked in a very nasty tone.

"Please enlighten me." She snarled.

"Let me see. He told me I could take my dictates and dictate to myself. His words! Imagine my surprise when Jing Shan Lao grew a pair. No one thwarts me and lives." He said as his eyes began to change.

Katashi was in shock and he was bleeding.

"I live Maec." Asuna said suddenly slicing into his chest with her claws.

He snarled in pain and withdrew from Katashi.

"You live because I have not tired of you yet but with you the way you are that will be soon enough." He retorted.

Katashi was growling in fury and Maec looked amused. Asuna saw her old mate suddenly back up and the winds blew up around him. She stared at the black inu and she suppressed her lust. He was just so pretty it was shocking. She felt the shinigami around but with Maec around she did not want to risk too much. Unfortunately for her and her luck; Kensei appeared after killing hollows and feeling the strange power. Maec's head whipped around and he saw the bastard he saw before in the future era. He saw the robes of the Soul Reaper and he stared at her.

"YOU!" He said growling.

"Maec!" Asuna yelled as she ported near Kensei.

"Who're you?" Kensei demanded.

Asuna saw Tachikaze in its shikai state and she grabbed Kensei's hand. He felt the upsurge in power and so did Maec. Katashi watched in surprise and Konkisaiga appeared in her hand. Other shinigami appeared and Kensei was surprised when she pushed him behind her and she had him wrap his hand around the hilt. The flare of reiastu and yoki exploded and she released a nami that would have obliterated Maec if he had not phased out in time. He was furious for one, his hair was messed up and two; the sheer amount of power the two possessed together told him this was most definitely another elemental being. Kensei was panting and she was fighting back so much.

"Katashi! Go to Akita. I will be there tomorrow." She said breathlessly.

He barked but she had to port Kensei and herself. Neither could contain what it was and he slammed her hard against the ground but not on purpose. Kensei felt out of control as he ripped at his clothes and hers. She struggled with her stays and their joining was desperate. His breathing was uneven and he was never out of control. Asuna's beast was also out of control and he hit her in a way that drove her over an edge. Kensei had a violent release as he felt tremors shoot through him of such intensity. He became distantly aware that she was at his throat and he could feel her tongue. The orgasm had been riveting and now this was threatening to overtake his senses.

"Onna? Asuna?" He croaked.

She released his throat and her lips were stained with his blood. She was growling and she stared at him.

"Mine!" She snarled.

"Onna your inu self out of control? What happened back there?" He asked in a stronger voice.

"Mine!" She growled again.

He made a frustrated noise and she was wild. He pulled back and she was on all fours and her markings were jagged and untamed. Kensei found the sight erotic and exquisite but she did look dangerous. She moved over to him and she grabbed his chin. She kissed his mouth slowly and it made him moan. Asuna leaned him back and she straddled his hips. Never once in all his life had he lost total control of his spiritual powers or his self control. Asuna was not in control of herself and she fell against him.

"Mine." Asuna's beast snarled softly in his ear.

"What's up onna?" He said trying to be calm.

Kensei was not afraid of her; quite the opposite but she was not in her rational mind. He knew enough about youkai and she was out of it. She was liable to do things her rational side did not agree with. Little did he know that her rational and primitive natures were in total agreement on him. This male was superior in both sides of her mind and superior males needed to be marked and needed to mark the female. She bit into his throat again and it was harder but she made it that agonizing bliss again. There was no pain and he was not prepared for that. He did not expect her bite to bring such raptures and he was sucking in deep breaths. She brought back her mouth and she crashed her mouth to his and he tasted his own blood. She slowly withdrew from his mouth and he stared at her.

"Bite me." She growled loudly.

"What? No." Kensei grumbled; frowning.

"Mine!" She yelled at him.

"Onna if you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting then no. I'm not a reckless man." He reasoned.

"You are ours. We have known you too long. You were Marcus before you were Kensei. We loved you as the Ulpii and now as our shinigami." She said in her raw animalistic way.

Kensei blinked at her and she told him his ningen name and it was the same one she had said when they had coupled in his rooms the first time.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Kensei please do not deny us." Asuna said licking along his ear.

"What were we?" Kensei demanded softly.

"You were married. We could not be more then we are now. We refuse to have you away from us again. We were younger and foolish." She said clutching at him.

He mouthed the word married and he could not fathom the idea. She possessed his mouth again and he loved the intimacy.

"Please Kensei. Please make us one. Please." She begged of him.

He could not handle the begging and he closed his eyes. He had no idea what the hell he was contemplating but Kensei gently nipped at her jaw till he reached her juncture. He felt so crazy at the moment but he heard her panting and moaning softly.

"Bite down. You cannot hurt us." She demanded.

Muguruma Kensei bit down and he thought he would be disgusted. He cries of ecstasy startled him and his tongue flicked against the wound. She physically shuddered against him and she held the back of his head.

"Take us in. Please Kensei. Please!" Asuna gasped.

He could not believe what he was doing but he swallowed and then he did not want to stop. The held each other tightly as he took in her rather potent blood. Kensei finally needed air and he nuzzled her neck as she was running her hand through his hair.

"What did we do?" He asked in a heavy voice.

"Youkai mating." She said sleepily.

"Good Kamis." He uttered.

"We are stronger together or did you not see that?" Asuna mumbled.

"No fucking clue what happened. I know I've never seen that kind of power." Kensei replied.

"It is the result of your type of zanpakuto and my own type of yoki. I am an air elemental. Tachikaze is an air or wind zanpakuto." She yawned.

"Hai. So when we make love or hell even touch?" He asked shocked.

"Our natural and latent powers meld and we can channel the other. I have been wanting to see you channel my yoki. I have not had a chance to train with you yet to do so." She murmured as she started to fall asleep.

"What do you mean yet? Onna?" He asked sitting up.

She was staring up at him with heavily lidded eyes.

"I will always know you." She said cupping his cheek.

"Crap. How in the hell?" He asked stunned.

"My son is gone. I want our own someday too. I would love to feel…" Asuna mumbled drifting into sleep.

He was stunned and they were out in the open. They were also vulnerable and he picked her up after straightening their clothes. He felt his neck and it was already healing; the idea that a bite from a youkai could heal this fast was unreal to him. He heard ancient tellings of passing through time but it seemed impossible. This onna seemed proof that indeed it was possible and he had given into his passion. He saw the mark on her neck and it was actually already healing too and it was strangely striking on her skin. Kensei became aware of the malicious presence and he whirled with her in his arms. He saw the dark haired being across the way and he looked downright pissed off.

"I suggest putting her down." Maec stated in a hateful tone.

"Screw off." Kensei replied.

"I have faced you twice now and I will defeat you Soul Reaper." The Shouten King said in fury.

Asuna came to but she was exhausted. She saw Maec and Kensei let her down. She had a physical tie to him now and she grabbed his hand. The Western heir surged her yoki through him and he was amazed at the sheer raw energy. He pulled Tachikaze with his other hand and commanded it to its shikai state. Maec went to phase but he was cut into by an invisible wind blade. Kensei put his hands together and released a whitish energy that spread and it shock waved out. Maec had to steel himself as the speed was so fast. He was slammed into a jagged rock and he gasped in pain as the volcanic sediment pierced his corporeal self. Asuna surged her yoki again through Kensei's hand and his blade took on greenish hue.

"Slash him!" She said quickly.

Kensei shunpoed and Maec was cut across his chest deeply and he roared out in pain. The Ninth Squad Captain appeared beside Asuna again and she watched Maec suffer. Part of her twitched but she knew he would do the same to her.

"Do not threaten him again Maec." Asuna whispered with anger.

"Oh Isha. Bitch!" He yelled.

Kensei shunpoed with her away and Maec had to phase off the rock. It was as he suspected and the fucking Soul Reaper was a slightly less powerful version of her.

"Fuck!" He yelled in pain.

Delight bubbled up in her at the same time as self recrimination. She shoved down the recrimination and watched Kensei as he tidied up his rooms.

"Are we like a couple?" He asked.

"Something like that. I am empusae." Asuna remarked.

"Yeah onna I got that. I'm also a captain in the Gotei Thirteen. Not exactly a normal situation here is it but then how many youkai go around screwing with shinigami?" Kensei demanded.

"You would be surprised. You were magnificent." She stated in a soothing tone.

He looked in a small looking glass and the mark she made was healed. He felt really energized all of a sudden and he just felt great.

"What the hell's going on?" Muguruma asked impatiently.

"My blood is worming its way through you and it will change you subtly. I mean it will not change you into a youkai but you will feel a little different. If you had been mortal then you would have my life span." She shrugged.

"So why didn't we get like this before?" He asked pointedly.

"I asked and you told me no. I wanted you but you said no and I took it at face value." She shrugged.

"You wouldn't let me tell you no out there." He said jerking his head indicating the other plane.

"I love you Muguruma Kensei! Why should I continue to live without you? Why should I continue to be without you in my life?" Asuna demanded.

"Because I'd like to plan my life. You didn't ask. You demanded." Kensei snapped.

She growled and he watched her as it obviously displeased her that he was upset. She sighed and did not feel like fighting with a man she adored so much. She ported away to let him sort his emotions and she knew how to get out. When she appeared back in her plane; she decided to check in Europe for Amedeo. Justinus missed his Chichi and they were in Italy. They walked along and they made it a splendid villa. She knocked on the door and she was admitted by a mere ningen onna. Amedeo came from other rooms and Justinus ran to his sire.

"Si! My boy!" Amedeo cried hugging his youngest.

"You needed to see him. I am sorry that we fought." Asuna sighed.

"No you are not. You are angry that I was taken by surprise and that we were taken. Well I can say that I am sorry till I am blue in the face femmina. You are like a damn barracuda when it comes to your children." He said making a face.

"Well I am sorry I am not like every other succubus out there and have many babes and just say oh well! Not that manner of empusae okay? I may have been surprised by his birth but Justinus was no less wanted thank you very much." She growled.

"Haha?" Her boy said softly.

"Please do not argue in front of him." Amedeo said calmly.

She grew angry and she stormed off. She slammed open the villa door. Asuna walked down the streets of Rome in the seventeenth century and she felt a presence she knew. She began growling softly and she could not escape her minor distractions. On a hill was a very well dressed man. She knew him and it was obvious he knew her. Amedeo was not far behind her and she stared up.

"I was not done speaking femmina!" He snapped.

"Amedeo." She breathed.

"What?" Amedeo snapped.

"That bird brained bastard!" She hissed and she ported out.

She appeared on the hill and Plinnius watched her. His face held anger and he was watching the dog female carefully.

"You arrogant whore. You have nerve to come here?" He asked in his rich tone.

"I go where I wish bastard." Asuna growled.

"You ruined a perfectly good venture for me." Plinnius said getting right up in her face.

"I really do not care buzzard. You are nothing to me and I was glad to see you humiliated." She replied in anger.

Amedeo appeared on the hill and Plinnius looked over at the obvious reptile. He was not dumb and he knew the legends of the basilisk.

"This is the missing mate? Brilliant lizard. Your mammal here is quite the trouble maker but she is a tight fuck." He said smirking coldly.

Amedeo made a hissing noise and his arm changed to that of his reptilian nature and he wrapped it around Plinnius's throat.

"You would do well not to insult my wife in front of me bird, si? I do not take kindly to winged things as they normally served as food. Now get the hell away from us." He said in a very nasty way.

"You made me your enemy woman and I will tell you that I will make it my mission to harm you. You basilisk are apart of a dying breed. Your enemies shall be my friends and you will regret getting in my way!" He snapped as he ported away.

"Charming femmina. When did you meet bird brain?" Amedeo asked snorting.

"When I came looking for you and Justinus. When I woke up Fabius and when I delivered Miku and Itsuyo." She replied sighing.

His face clouded in anger at the mention of his half brother and he crossed his arms.

"What the hell is going on with you and him?" Asuna demanded.

"I was the rex and he wished to be. He always pushed me to the edge and tried my patience." He growled.

"He wanted the throne." She said in understanding.

"Si. Our father's death happened when I was fairly young but I was his heir." Amedeo stated flatly.

"I think it time you shared all of your history with me Amedeo." She said sighing deeply.

"Why femmina? What does it change?" He demanded.

"Because I do not understand everything and Gabrielus is still gone! I should like to help establish your tribe again but you have to wallow in your old pain! Well I need your information to help save part of my family you pompous idiot!" She snarled.

"By the Gods it was so long ago Asuna. Where do I begin?" He asked softly.

"Start when you took the throne." Asuna said gently.

"When I took the throne…when I took the throne? There were no humans in Italy; only the reptiles and the occasional mammal. When I took the throne; Egypt was my contemporary and I was the biggest fool the Gods ever put on this earth. I will start from then." Amedeo said in a lilting way.

Asuna listened and she realized that for the first time she might have a clear picture of the Black basilisk history.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: The Byakko twins and Quon go in search of the white basilisk and face a tribe of reds. Wenling becomes very close to the eldest son of the dragon lord as Hibari gives birth to her own twins. The younger of the Byakko twins faces down a wretched enemy and Hibari goes on a rampage to avenge her elder sister that sets in motion cycle for revenge and death in the Ryuku Islands. An inu is met that has not been seen since before the Manchurian alliance with the Western Lands began. Thank you for reading and please let me know your thoughts.

Ways of the Dragon

Hibari knew her mother was in the past and she knew she would stay there for awhile. She was also getting very heavy with her twins and she was still in the hospital recovering from her near miss with death. She was also under light paralytics to keep her fully on this plane. Nanami had also hooked her up to a feeding tube and she hated it. She was flipping through channels and her dragon mate slipped in and her face lit up. He smiled softly at the look on her face. It made him happy that she was so open to him again. Hibari had gotten past the fact that she had been turned and she had become somewhat wicked in his opinion. She also took great delight in making him blush and turn all kinds of red when he least expected it. Hai, he had his mate back and by the Kamis he was glad in a way because her turning had tripped her latent succubus tendencies and he was always left feeling weak. He now understood her needs and he relaxed. He was not loosing her and he had gained a very good friend in Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Hello houshi." She smirked.

"Bari! I am no longer a houshi." Ryunosuke blushed.

"I like to think you are. I still see you say your prayers." Hibari grinned wickedly.

"Hai about that, perhaps a temple full of ningen is not the best place to take me in your true form." He said blushing madly.

"But it was so fun when you begged me to stop and begged me to go on." She chuckled.

"Onna, I swear I was never a wanton man and then I meet you." He smiled softly.

"Uh huh." She said as she met his lips eagerly; too eagerly and he groaned.

"My love, you are hooked up to all kinds of things right now and you cannot phase. You will have to wait. You do look close to having our precious babes though." He said fondling her belly.

"If I have to wait then watch." She said pouting.

"Hibari!" He said scandalized.

She did not care and she did not want him to ever think she did not want him again. She did not want him to think she did not think him the sexiest and best man alive. Byakuya was a terribly good man but Ryunosuke was almost saintly in her mind. She could move sluggishly and she opened her thighs and pulled up her gown.

"I need your help. My belly is in the way." Hibari husked.

"Kamis help me." He said unable to resist her.

He pressed his thumb to her button of nerves and she laid her head back on the pillow. He slipped a single finger within her and it did not take long to have his lovely soul mate moaning softly and begging him for release. Ryunosuke was so aroused himself but he wanted to see her and see to her needs. He let just a bit of purity go and she managed to arch a little and she yelped out softly. He groaned as her woman's flesh gripped his finger and spasmed around him. She was panting and had a slap happy grin on her face. He smiled but he felt more moisture then normal.

"Bari? Dearest your water just broke." He said with wide eyes.

"They say that climax can help." She chuckled.

"Kamis are you going to see the bright side on everything?" He asked smiling.

"Yes sir I am. I have the most gorgeous dragon for a mate and he likes me. He really likes me." Hibari teased.

He kissed her deeply and he realized he was going to see his son. It shook him deeply but he knew dragon births were long and arduous.

Nanami had ported her sister to Britain and she had been in labor a long while. Hibari stayed fairly serene but it was obvious that she was in pain. She refused pain relief and Ryunosuke looked very worried. Nanami knew from experience that most dragon males got sick with worry as the mortality rate with dragon births were higher then normal. Byakuya was there and he handed his friend something and Ryu realized it was strong alcohol.

"Drink it." The shinigami commanded.

"Hai." He said downing it.

A scream ripped through the air and Ryunosuke was instantly by her side. He brushed her hair off her face and her face was clouded in pain.

"Hibari? Breathe my love. Breathe deep. You need not suffer." He said softly in her ear.

"No suffering. I want to feel your son. I want to feel it." She gasped in agony.

"Dragon babes are big Bari. They are big and hard to birth. Most dragon onna would take powerful draughts my dearest. I know you are hurting. Please let your sister give you something." He said taking her hand.

"No." She whimpered.

"Hibari? Hey big sis, listen to me. I am going to numb just your perineum because this little guy is coming now, okay momma?" Nanami said smiling.

Hibari nodded and she was panting as the powerful contractions were ripping through her one after another. Her Shouten body was still giving birth to a very normal corporeal youkai and Nanami and Shinobu were studying the species mixing, simply because it was happening more. Hibari arched as a powerful one ripped through her and she gripped Ryunosuke's hand in a powerful grip. She was crying as she listened to her sister tell her what to do. Everything seemed surreal and it was the most painful thing she had ever done. Ryu helped to sit up as she bore down with all her might.

"Sister! Oh he has silver hair. Come on Bari, hard push! Really big push!" Nanami said excited.

Hibari's face scrunched up and she held her mate's hand tightly. She cried hard but she was pushing really hard. Burning and stretching unlike anything she had ever felt ripped from her loins and she screamed out. Ryunosuke watched what he had done for so many of his own kind. He watched his son be born and he realized his face was covered in tears. Hibari's face too was covered with watery blood like tears and the small babe began wailing. His hair was as silver as hers and he opened his pale hazel eyes. It struck Ryunosuke that his son was like himself and he was dragon dominant. Hibari was crying hard as Nanami let his sire cut his cord. His hands were steady as he held his son for the first time.

"Tatsuo." Hibari mumbled exhausted.

Ryunosuke stared at his mate and he softly kissed his son. He brought their first child together to her and she stared down at him. He had a smattering of scales all over him and he was a big infant. She kissed his tiny face over and over as he curled his tiny fingers.

"He is so perfect. Hibari thank you." Ryunosuke whispered.

"Thank you for sticking with my stupidity. Dragon births are not that bad. If you want ten; then I will give them to you." She said crying softly.

He laughed a little and he kissed her. Byakuya watched from the door and he knew shortly that his own sweet child would be born. He let them have their time and he was anxious. He loved his son more then life but this baby girl, he wanted so badly. He wanted her because she was his sweet Hibari's and she honored his dead wife in this life.

/

The second birth was coming fast and Hibari had no time between contractions. She was gasping in pain and still refused major pain relief. Byakuya was nervous as hell because of Yuji's birth but Hibari was pushing well and this appeared very normal. Nanami was talking very calmly and he held her hand as she worked with her body to give his daughter.

"Ok Bari one more time; one really big push! One big push and she will be here." Nanami stated.

"Hai." Hibari said as sweat poured off her brow.

Byakuya said nothing but Hibari could feel and hear his emotions. She bore down really hard and she felt herself tear. Nanami encouraged her and said it was no big deal and she whimpered as she felt the burning again. She panted as she felt her daughter being born.

"Little push Bari." Her younger sister stated.

"Hai." She whimpered a little.

Hibari gave a small push and then fell back in exhaustion. She saw Nanami handling something then she heard crying. Byakuya looked relieved immediately and Nanami held up a silver haired infant. She was screaming loudly and he neared his sister in law and cut his daughter's cord and took her in his arms. Hibari was exhausted but the looks her shinigami mate were giving their tiny onna made her heart soar.

"Hisana." He whispered.

"May I see her?" She asked tiredly.

"Hai. She is beautiful. She has my eyes." Byakuya said softly.

"Chichi is going to flip! She has the blue above her eyes." Hibari said smiling.

Kuchiki kept in his ill feelings as his mate and wife looked over their beautiful baby. He was in love and the Kuchiki Estate had another Lady Hisana.

Hibari was asleep and both Ryunosuke and Byakuya had her sandwiched between them. Tatsuo and Hisana slept soundly in a bassinet by the huge hospital bed and Reia was cuddled with the man she called Chichi. It was unconventional but then Hibari's family was never normal. She was sleeping heavily and she was caught in a dream that had started out fine and she was in the Southern Kingdom. She saw a green dragon and he was lovely but he was fighting her Ryunosuke. There were also reddish reptiles all over and it was horrid. Ryunosuke used his yoki but she was actually taken. She gasped awake and Ryu sat up too.

"Bari? What is wrong?" He whispered.

"I saw a battle." She said upset.

"What battle beloved?" Her dragon prince asked softly.

"Not sure. You were you now. Your hair was short like now but you were in haori and hakama." Hibari stated shaking.

"I was home?" He asked rubbing her shoulders.

"Hai and there was a green dragon. I have never seen him before." She said meeting his eyes.

"Mother healed a green dragon once. He was a British green named Braden. I have not seen him in a long while. He was a good man but misguided." Ryunosuke shrugged.

Byakuya woke up and so did Reia. Hibari hugged her daughter and she wondered at the dream. She also wondered why now she was having it. She laid back and stared at the ceiling and she wanted to hunt. Her favorite meals were still Shouten and she owed Arturo pay back.

"I want to hunt." She murmured.

"Stay away from the Arrancar." Byakuya muttered.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he had a ghost of a smile on his face. She phased out and she appeared near Mas. He was in the Jing stronghold in Britain and he looked up. He stared at her belly and he was surprised.

"You have had your babies." He said softly.

"Are you still confused?" Hibari asked.

"What by the fact that I chose my hormones over my family? Yes, I am still confused. What do you want?" Mas asked.

"You were upset when you found out about Arturo." She stated bluntly.

"He is my half brother. We are not especially close but then he does not really care for his Shouten half." He shrugged.

"He took advantage of me and demanded I love him. I think given time I may have but I wanted my own life on my own terms." She said softly.

"Why tell me this Hibari? Have you not done the same to me?" He asked her.

"You turned me Mas. I admit I was brutal but your Aunt Sanra deserved her fate. I do not understand myself but I could not let you go." Hibari murmured as she neared him.

"There is supposed to be a connection between turned and turner. I have never done it before but it is supposed to be deep. What exactly it is I did not know. When I get near you; I loose all will." He said honestly.

She threaded fingers into his hair and he looked up at her. His heart was beating too fast and she was physically so close to him.

"I made you take me in because I refused to let you get away." She stated.

"Shit." He muttered softly.

Her lips brushed against his and he was straining to try and not be the way he had been.

"May I have your blood?" She asked.

"Yes." Mas whispered.

She softly worked her lips to his throat and she slowly slipped her fangs into his jugular. His eyes fluttered shut and he groaned as she took in his powerful blood. She physically could not couple but she chose to join him the Shouten way. Mas slipped down in the overstuffed chair he was in and she was determined to have his pleasure.

"Hibari. No idea it would be this." He moaned out.

She was touching him with his own hands and touching his thoughts and memories. Mas realized it was dangerous way of making love simply because the temptation to hang on and the possibility of binding too great. She was bringing him closer to rapture and his was thrusting in his own hand.

"I am coming." He whispered feverishly.

She appeared corporeal to swallow him in that second and he whined out. It had been intense and perfect as she milked him with her mouth. His body fell slack and he stared down at the woman he was obsessed with. She looked up at him and a soft smile passed her lips.

"You look beautiful." She whispered kissing his inner thigh.

"Thank you. So do you." Mas stated completely weak.

She phased them to the bed and his eyes were heavy. She intended to look up dragons, wyverns, and red basilisks. Supposedly it was a red basilisk that got to Ryunosuke. She refused to let that happen and Mas was trying to fall asleep.

"In some ways I am glad you turned me." She whispered as her fingers played upon his chest.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Hai because I am stronger." She yawned.

"Nasty temper." Mas pointed out.

"Oh well she did piss me off." Hibari chuckled.

"That she did." He yawned.

She was deep into her own mind and she intended to read and get back to her babies.

Hibari was reading into dragon histories and the Asian dragons there was much known. Ryunosuke filled her in on many legends and myths that were oral tradition and she listened raptly. He realized he was falling more in love with his mate and he did not know how it was possible. She was feeding their son as Hisana slept and her little dragon boy was a little glutton. The former houshi was so much in love with his family that he would do anything for them. He now understood his sire and his own actions.

"He is still eating?" He asked surprised.

"He is a lazy eater. He likes to take his time." She smiled.

"Hibari you had such an easy time with him! I am so surprised what an easy time you had." Ryunosuke said as he touched his son's hair.

His baby was kneading her breast as he fed and he was suckling slowly. They were in the in between in Britain and it was calm. Byakuya was here often and he asked if he could take Hisana to Soul Society soon and Hibari had said hai. The twins were unusual and they were not so obnoxious that they could not be separated. Finally Tatsuo's little mouth opened and he snored a little. Ryunosuke smiled as he took his son to lay down.

"I am going to hunt. I will return my gorgeous hunk of dragon meat." She teased.

"Kamis Hibari." He blushed.

"What?" She asked smirking.

"Just was never wanton." Ryu shook his head.

"We need to find your brother a mate." Hibari considered.

"I agree." He nodded.

She smirked widely and used her telekinesis and his eyes widened. She chuckled and phased away. She was in a really good mood and her life had strong purpose and she had love. She adored her children and she was looking for Shouten. What she did not expect was to run into the green dragon from her dream. It was modern London and she stared at him and he stared at her. He looked like a modern day rock star or something and he could recognize another demon. Braden had not seen silver hair like hers since the days he had spent in Japan of all places.

"Hullo." He said softly.

"Hello." She said in return.

"Ye are not British." He said nearing her.

"No. I know your face." She said in heavily accented English.

"Ye look like someone I used to know." Braden said as his green eyes searched her face.

"You are reptile." She muttered.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Dragon." She whispered.

"Yes." He said touching her hair.

"Wyverns. You helped the wyvern." Hibari said staring at his face.

"I did in my youth." Braden said as his chest heaved.

"I have to go." She said backing up.

"Who are ye?" He demanded.

"Hibari. Matsuda Hibari." She said almost shaking.

"Ye are Japanese! I am Braden McClure. Ye are related to Higurashi Akemi." He said flatly.

"She is my second cousin. My mother is her first cousin." She said watching his face." She whispered.

"She saved my life. What are ye?" Braden demanded with his thick Scottish burr.

"Not sure anymore. I was just a hybrid youkai but now I am a bastard Shouten. I need to hunt." Hibari stated moving to phase.

"Ye said ye knew my face." He said cupping hers.

Her family had haunted his dreams and his heart for years. He had worshipped Akemi from afar and to see a relative of hers was throwing him off. She was lovely and he had gained age and power. This female was powerful and he felt something odd and off about this encounter.

"Please do not touch me!" She said as her lip trembled.

"I know ye too." Braden whispered surprised.

"No! Not again." Hibari said shaking her head emphatically.

"I donna understand." He said trying to keep her near him.

"No! Stay away from me." She hissed.

"I donna understand." He stated as he held her face between his hands.

"You are with them!" She growled.

"Ye mean Drostan Mochrie? I have not seen him for a very long time." He replied.

"Yes!" She hissed.

"My tribe was a member of his kingdom. I was supposed to serve my king." He said confused.

"Why were you in Japan?" Hibari asked suspiciously.

"When I was almost two hundred yer cousin saved me from a wound that surely would have killed me. It was a bowel injury and it surely would have done me in." Braden explained.

"So you stuck around? For what? As a spy? Did you spy on them? Did you?" She screamed suddenly.

"Woman hush! Ye draw attention to us." He said leading her towards a coffee shop.

"I am Lady Akemi's daughter in law as well. Prince Ryunosuke is my mate and because of the wyvern or a tribe of basilisk I will end up loosing him. I will not loose him! Do you hear me?" She hissed in his face.

"Ye are mated to her son?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. I just gave him our son and I will not loose him. She saved you and you will betray the family. I have seen it." Hibari snapped.

People were staring and Braden did the unthinkable. He pulled the beautiful woman into his arms and he began kissing her for all she was worth. People always stared at his hair but he could always explain it away in the modern era as he was a musician and he truly was. Braden groaned heavily and this seemed so damn right and she fell against him. He barely pulled back and he stared at her mouth.

"My flat isna far from here. Let us jest talk, okay?" He said smoothing her hair as if he was her lover.

"Yes." She nodded.

He took her hand because the humans were looking and they walked the short distance to a nice looking apartment building. They entered normally and he said nothing and she was really hungry. They were alone in the elevator and she pinned him to the wall of the rising box.

"Sorry but I have to have blood to stay corporeal." She said as she sank fangs into his neck.

"I know what a Shouten is. God damn it feels good." He groaned.

She drank for several minutes and finally pulled back. His eyes met hers and he jerked his head to indicate a door. They walked into a flat that had huge windows and she assumed so he could get as much natural light as possible and it was an old warehouse actually.

"This was converted after the Blitzkrieg in World War Two." He explained.

"It is very nice. It is very nice for a modern dragon." She whispered.

"Why do I feel like I know ye?" Braden demanded.

"Maybe you do. I do not know yet. Why do you aid the wyvern?" Hibari said in a temper.

"I told ye; Drostan Mochrie was the king and my kind paid fealty to him. He said we went to war and to war I went." He shrugged.

"So you just happen to show up and then I have a vision of you and then…" She said getting upset.

"A vision? Are ye like a seer?" Braden asked surprised.

"Sometimes. Why were you in dragon lands?" Hibari demanded.

"Because I am a dragon?" He asked confused.

"Yet you helped the wyvern!" She growled.

"Yes, I served my king till he left me for dead. I didna feel like serving him after that." He said crossing his arms.

She nodded and she felt that damn pulled again. She neared him and she brushed her lips to his. Braden was not surprised because he felt something too. His mouth began to caress hers again and her fingers threaded through his short shaggy green hair. Hibari had to make herself wrench away and Braden was very obviously affected.

"Ye think I am going to hurt ye and yer family?" Braden inquired.

"I have no idea." Hibari stated feeling off.

"I donna understand what is going on here but I feel something strong. I want to know what it is. Yer from the land I fell in love with and I really did not want to leave." He said nearing her and made her look at him.

"Damn! I hate fate! I hate the fucking Kamis and their fucked up ways." She said helplessly.

Braden kissed her again and she seemed to melt against him. Her mind was lost for a few minutes as the Scottish green tasted her well. She jerked away and stepped back away from his sweet lips. She shook her head no and she suddenly phased out. He blinked his strange green eyes and he was dumbfounded. He loved Japan so much and he had loved the Ryuku Islands. He had left in the eighteenth century and he missed it terribly. He had called it home for over a century but issues within Scotland and the Celtic wyvern had called him home. Brennus had caused issue because Drostan had disappeared. He sighed and he was no longer the young dragon that had fallen for the lady of the Ryuku Kingdom but he was more mature and this lovely creature entranced him.

Hibari became obsessed with researching the old reptiles and she was getting further and further away from her Shouten obsession. Ryunosuke watched his mate read the ancient legends he knew by heart and she was feeding their son and Hisana, Reia played not far away. Ryunosuke was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt. He was fairly casual in his modern dress and he had always been formal in his houshi days. Hibari looked up and she smiled at him. She stood up and brought their children to the Jing family nursery and she walked back into their shared bedroom.

"Hello." She smirked.

"Hello." He smiled up at her.

"I worry for you." Hibari said leaning against him.

"Bari it has not happened and Tianlong told my Haha anyway that things were meant to change." Ryunosuke stated.

"Hai I know but I still think there is danger. We have not stopped the wyvern and we know things are still not good." She said sitting in his lap.

"Please do not fret." He whispered softly.

She phased his shirt off and she splayed her hands across his chest. He shut his pale hazel eyes and he kept in his groans.

"Have I told you what Nanami and I said when we first saw you?" She asked smirking.

"What?" He said lost in so many sensations.

"We said you were hot." Hibari smiled as she kissed his lips.

"Mate you torture me." He breathed out.

"Really? Shall I torture my beloved houshi?" She said grinning.

"Bari, I am no longer a hou-houshi! Kamis in heaven!" He rasped out loudly.

She had lowered herself onto him and she was trying new with him. His eyes were scarlet and he could not breathe.

"So tight. Hibari? You are too tight." He whined.

"Lower me back." She commanded.

He did as she told him and he was lost in the vise grip her body had on his member. He watched as she began to play and twist her own nub of nerves. He moved as fluidly as he could and she was crying out in passion. He confounded him how he had found love and his elder brother had not. He ended up snapping his jaws around his mating mark and she screamed out. He blushed hotly as he knew others would have heard her yells of release. Ryunosuke slipped from her body and she was sleepy and so was he.

"I want to go back to the past my darling. I want your family to meet Tatsuo and Reia. I want to figure a way to get your brother yoked." She smirked.

"Goodness Bari." He said nuzzling her.

"I was quite serious if you wish for more children. I am strong and I can handle them I think." Hibari said meeting his eyes.

"I have never met a dragon family that was large silly onna. One or two was all any dragoness could handle." He smiled.

"I am not a dragoness. I have no stinking clue what I am but I like it." She said in a tone.

Prince Ryunosuke was happy and he was excited. He wanted his people to see his mate. He wanted his brother to be happy too.

/

Ryuu the younger held his nephew and he marveled at the little boy. Ryunosuke was proud as he could be and the whole of the kingdom was floored that the former houshi was a father. They all marveled at his beautiful mate. The elder brother was jealous as hell but he would never say it. His baby nephew was a fat little thing and he adored him. Ryuu handed off the babe to his brother and gave him a bear hug and he gave Hibari a big hug as well. His parents were still gone and he was worried. He sighed and he decided to go hunt. He changed form and he became his dragon form. He was sulking and he dove into the water to get some big game. He came back up and he had caught himself a small whale. He dragged it to the beach and began to eat with gusto. There were other dragons up and down the shore but he was concentrating on the meal in front of him. What happened next shocked him out of his scales and he was knocked into by a tiger; a Byakko tiger to be exact. The feline was snarling and spitting like a wild beast as it had its powerful jaws around a red basilisk no less. Ryuu rolled but he smashed into a rock face as the tiger and serpent battled. It was obvious the red was not doing well and the feline had the upper hand. The tiger suddenly changed form and it was shocking to see it was a female and Ryuu watched as her eyes changed from a warm brown to silver. The skies suddenly took on a grayish cast and she lifted her hand and caught an ice spear. She whirled around and threw it with a mighty heave into the heart of the red basilisk and the great crimson beast fell dying on the beach. The tigress stalked forward to the snake like creature and she snarled.

"Where is General Gabrielus?" She hissed.

"I will not tell the likes of you mammal whore!" The beast hissed as it lay dying.

She grew pissed off and she slashed as his eyes with her claws and the beast was obviously dead. The other dragons were too stunned to move and she turned to stare at the great water dragon she had knocked around. Ryuu caught sight of a crescent moon on her forehead and he was in total shock.

"Are you related to the Western House?" He asked in his dragon form.

"Yes. I am Wenling Hu. I am sorry to bother you sir but those cretins have my brother in law. My twin sister is mated to a white basilisk and she is going insane without him. My Ba and I are assisting her in finding him." She said bowing low.

Ryuu changed form and he was shocked. Her tail was thrashing about in anger and she stared at the basilisk in hatred. Ryuu realized he was staring at a distant cousin and he bowed before her.

"I am Lord Ryuu the Younger. Your mother and my mother are cousins I do believe. You have a sister here." Ryuu stated as she watched him.

"Hibari? Yeah 'bout time she got down here. She and Ryunosuke have been going through some really tough shit." Wenling said kneeling at the water and rinsing her hands.

"You know my brother?" He asked amused.

"Yeah. He is a sweet man and Hibari is no longer a goodie goodie. She turned your poor brother into a hentai houshi." She said grinning.

Ryuu barked in laughter and he watched his distant relation stare at the basilisk and then start to walk away.

"Could you at least have dinner with us since you interrupted mine?" Ryuu teased.

"What do you eat? Something besides whale?" She teased back.

"Hai. I think we can manage." He said as his light blue eyes held merriment.

"Sure. Make sure you have sake. Haha is a real bitch when it comes to us cubs or pups. You would think we never grew up." She said walking beside him.

"Cousin Asuna is something. I admire her greatly." He said watching her in profile.

"Yeah well you did not have to grow up with her as your mother! She is a strict witch at times and then my Ba is Quon Hu of Hunan. Talk about strict. At least Wen and I were twins. Zihao was a damn saint." She said rolling her eyes.

Ryuu grinned and he listened raptly to the outgoing tigress. He knew the stories of tigresses and they were supposed to be demure and supplicate; they were most definitely not supposed to be warriors and mouthy. Ryuu found this female to be incredible and they made it back to the Dragon castle and Wenling found her sister right away. The two began to talk fast and laugh. Wenling held her nephew and Ryunosuke neared his brother and he watched his elder brother.

"She is something." He said smiling.

"You should have seen her take down that basilisk brother. It was amazing!" He said shaking his head.

"Hibari is a warrior as well. She scares the hell out of me." He said shuddering.

"How so?" Ryuu asked.

"She was killed in her corporeal body. Have you notice she has left every few hours?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"She was killed by a Shouten and then turned into one by another. She pulled away from me for months and we almost separated." He explained.

"By the Kamis!" His elder brother stated.

"Hai. She got really mad and she started getting revenge. She was mated more then a century ago to a mortal and he was murdered. She swore to neutrality and she lost the will to fight. She has gained it back." He shrugged.

"And?" Ryuu demanded.

"When she was turned she became something. She is a cross of what she was and a Shouten. She has a need for blood and the physical. I have had to adjust my sensibilities to see through with our relationship. Her needs are even stronger then mother's are I believe." Ryunosuke explained.

"Good Kamis! Do you know the other or others?" His brother asked.

"Hai. I know the shinigami who used to be a youkai detachment of her sire named Byakuya. He is a good man. The Shouten who turned her; she took him and controls him as a means of revenge. It is insidious but I leave that to her and I do not question it. Tatsuo has a twin sister named Hisana." His younger brother explained.

"Little brother! I had no clue. Did I have any clue?" He asked.

"In the other era hai, a little but I kept it pretty well private but we are here and we are happy again. She had become obsessed with our histories and all things reptile. She is a lot like Lady Asuna and she is having dreams. She is terrified she is going to watch me die. She does not let me out of her sight." Ryunosuke sighed.

"The onna of the Western House are crazed when it comes to their males it seems." Ryuu stated.

"Hai. I love her brother. I always thought that serving the Kamis and Buddha was enough but when I delivered my sweet angel, Reia…it changed everything for me. I wanted to see that baby girl grow up and I wanted Hibari in my life." He said watching his mate who in turn was watching him.

"She is very obviously in love with you. Is she nuts like Haha?" he asked joking.

"Hai." He nodded amused.

/

"So you and Wen have an inkling where Gabrielus may be?" Hibari asked.

"Yes. Wen is a wreak. She has been getting depressed and damn near suicidal over a damn man!" Wenling snorted.

"Wenling, she loves him and they have two cubs together. They had turmoil and they learned that they needed the other. I understand you are twins but at some point you have to find a slightly separate path." Hibari said softly.

"I know damnit! I am not ready and she was. I am not ready to be away from her and it kills me. Yes, I am jealous of him and he knows it. He knows I hate him and they argue." She sighed as she sipped on wine.

"You wish Wen to be happy." Her younger sister said.

"Yes Bari I do but not without me." She said upset.

"I am sorry. I have no clue what it must be like. I am a singleton." She replied.

"Lucky you. Wen and I it is worse. We split from the same damn egg and sperm. We have the same DNA and everything." She said downing more sake.

Wenling moved away and she looked around and grabbed a bottle of wine. She went to sit on the shore near her kill and she hoped the sea gulls were eating their fill. She hated the damn snake like bastard and she drank straight from the bottle. She watched other dragons and smaller beasts play in water and she felt her distant relation behind her. She lifted her clawed hand and waved.

"Pull up some sand and drink with me." She mumbled.

"You miss your sister." He said gently.

"You are very perceptive." Wenling chuckled.

"I actually am quite jealous of my brother. He was a houshi all of his life and all of a sudden he meets your sister Hibari and he is no longer one. I envy that." Ryuu stated as he sat next to her.

His long white hair was down at the moment and he wore a simple white haori and hakama. His pale blue eyes watched her and she offered him the wine. Ryuu took it and sipped it.

"Take a deep draught my distant relation. I have been." She said staring at the water.

"Hai." He nodded.

He tipped it back and he took very deep swallows. He ended calling upon a kappa and got more alcohol and the little reptile being brought back sake and umeshu. Wenling smirked at the young dragon lord and they ended up getting stupid drunk. The kept the little kappa busy and the beach became clear of any other beasts and Wenling had moved away from the body of the dead red basilisk. Ryuu's hair blew in the wind and Wenling stared at him.

"Please do not tell me I look ridiculous." He smirked.

"No. Actually you are pretty." Wenling said stopping and staring at him.

"Pretty? I am pretty?" He laughed rather hard.

"Yes. You have great hair." She pouted.

"Thank you. I shall thank my father when I see him. I received his hair when I got my genes." Ryuu smiled with his eyes.

Wenling neared him and moved his hair so she could get a good look at his scales along his hair line. She brushed fingertips along them and he kept his breathing even.

"They reflect the moonlight." She whispered.

"Hai. Water dragon." Ryuu stated softly.

"Where else?" Wenling demanded.

"Where else what onna?" He asked a little dizzy.

"Where else do you have scales?" She asked running her claws very lightly along his jaw.

"My shoulders, my back, my hips, and they wrap around to meet at my groin." He shivered.

"Sweet. Gabrielus is hot you know. He really is and their kids are gorgeous." Wenling stated in grief.

"A tiger and a reptile?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. They are pretty you know and I hate him. I hate him because Wen loves him and wants him and needs him more then she needs me." She murmured heavily.

"I am sorry that you miss your sister so much." He said wishing for his futon.

Wenling heard his thoughts and she ported them to his chambers via her shoki mist. He looked grateful and he bowed to her. Ryuu actually stumbled and he slid down a beam near his futon and he smiled at her softly.

"Look at how pathetic I am." He laughed sleepily.

"I think we both are little sad my distant cousin." She said nearing him.

"I do not want to sleep alone. I do not mean engage in the physical but just feel someone next to me for once." He mumbled.

"Yes. I think so too." Wenling murmured.

Ryuu crawled over to his futon and Wenling began to undo his haori and he stared up at her. She undid his heavy hakama and she noticed that the silk was a heavy damask design. She helped him out of it and he had on a light silk undergarment similar to modern boxer shorts. Wenling saw the iridescent looking scales all over his body and it was beautiful. He was passed out and she stripped down into just a shift. She too passed out on the opposite side of the futon.

/

Wenling woke up first and she was glad she was not one to really get hung over but she was still tired. She looked over at the extremely beautiful man next to her and he was still sleeping. Wenling's hair was down and it fell to her hips. She stared down at him and ran fingertips along his chest. Ryuu was a deep sleeper and he made a soft sigh in his slumber. Wenling honestly had no idea what possessed her and she lowered her head to run her tongue along his belly. He made more deep sighs and still stayed asleep as she brushed her lips across his scales on one hip that she exposed. She could see the fine white hair that led down from his navel to his groin and her eyes widened. Ryuu was barely conscious but he was aware that she was brushing something against his scales.

"Good morning." He croaked out and his throat was dry.

"Hi." She whispered.

He looked down and she was staring at his groin and he turned bright red. Wenling looked at his eyes and he felt like so much of a dirty bastard.

"I am speechless here." He said trying to break the ice and she was still staring.

"You are beautiful." She breathed.

"Huh?" Ryuu asked her.

"You are beautiful. I have not seen an Asian dragon in their humanoid form." Wenling stated wanting to touch him.

"I am flattered." He said feeling very embarrassed.

She touched the white down and he was holding his breath as she also ran her fingers along his scales. He was trying not to react but she seemed hell bent on exploring him. Her feline claws ripped his silk from him and he reacted.

"By the Gods you are gorgeous." She said softly as she brushed her knuckles along his morning erection.

He bit his lip and he felt raw and exposed at the moment. He was totally unprepared for her to dart her tongue out to taste him.

"Kamis, shit!" He groaned softly.

Wenling watched him and licked the length with her feline nature. He was totally unprepared for that as well and his moan reached her hearing. She reached over and grasped him and he shuddered as this onna began to rapidly lick and suck him. Ryuu shifted on his futon and he was caught up in the sensations and she was enjoying his noises and his taste.

"Kamis! Oh Kamis." He whimpered as she laved her tongue along the tip and underside.

His hands were gripping his blanket and he was hissing softly. Ryuu was gripped in so much and the gorgeous and wild onna was using that wicked tongue to bring swift rapture. She curled it around him and he let loose a winded moan and he felt her hand grasp his length to encourage him to release. Wenling grasped his sac in her other hand and she was marveling. He was making all manner of noises and he was actually cursing as she brought him to the edge. This soft and rather well spoken man was wild and she suddenly and very ruthlessly swallowed all of him. Ryuu's eyes widened and he arched his body. Wenling felt his climax and he had made barely a noise. It seemed to take him by surprise and she slowly pulled back and he lay there dazed.

"Wh-why?" He asked still dazed.

"Because by the Gods you looked delicious." Wenling smirked softly as she looked down at him.

"I did?" Ryuu asked staring up at her.

"Mhmm." She smiled.

She reached down and pulled the linen shift off and he stared her lithe body. He groaned suddenly and she had an innocent look on her face. Ryuu finally lost his will to not be a whoremonger and he grabbed her shoulders. She was under him instantly and the gorgeous Byakko female was using her tail to make him hard again. Ryuu attacked her mouth and she eagerly kissed him back. His mind was sluggish in the pleasure as he kissed her with repressed passion. He finally got himself under control and he stared down at her brown eyes and he felt like a bigger bastard.

"Onna. Kamis." He said trying to scramble off of her.

"It is true you dragons are like really exclusive creatures?" Wenling asked softly.

"Hai." He nodded still dazed.

"You are going to tell me that you do not do this and you were taught better right? Why not do this? Kamis you are so damn gorgeous! Who would have thought that the big bad Ryukotsusei would have such a gorgeous son." She literally purred.

"Tigers are not monogamous creatures are they?" He asked trying to still the lust in his veins.

"No not really. Usually the males and my jii-chan Chen was the biggest male whore there was. My Ba is not but my Uncle Cheung is a first rate cad. I love to see him make a conquest." She smiled at him.

"Why?" He asked as she guided a hand to breast.

"Because he is beautiful and talented to behold. He is an awesome warrior; except my Haha kicked his ass many times. I think he held a torch for her but he was never stupid to cross my Ba." Wenling replied.

Ryuu was loosing all will and this onna was just very open. She opened herself and guided him to her center. His pale blue eyes widened as he just decided to go with the flow and he made a wounded noise. Wenling made a growl and strangled purr as he settled in her deeply. Her face contorted a little and he watched her face as he stayed unmoving.

"Need to feel Lord Ryuu. I need to feel beyond my own misery." She said meeting his eyes.

"Hai. You feel so good onna. Wenling." He moaned softly as he lowered his mouth and he tasted her neck.

He was using his excellent sense of taste and she groaned softly under him. He gently allowed his body to press against hers fully and he trapped her head between his arms. He was not a cad and he was so far from it. He was not like Ryunosuke but he did not keep a string of lovers. Ryuu sought entrance to her mouth and Wenling whimpered. He moved with deliberate slowness and his tongue sought hers. He tasted and nipped whatever he could as he slowly pulled back and plunged within. Wenling was almost altered as he moved. She was going to go into euphoria rather quickly as it had been a long while since she had any sort of encounter. This man was beyond exquisite and he worked his hips mostly. His mouth was leaving her weak and he worked her body till just before she exploded and he pulled himself back. She groaned in disappointment and he stared up at her. Wenling saw him lower his head and he without preamble wrapped his lips and took her nub between his teeth. She made a strange noise that he found pleasing. He nibbled and sucked hard to get her over the edge. He slipped two fingers inside of her and she bowed hard. Ryuu felt her walls clamp down on his fingers and he felt her release.

"Ryuu please!" She growled out.

"It is only fair." He smiled softly as he scissored his fingers and she violently shook.

"Get your scaled ass back up here." Wenling begged.

"Really? You look gorgeous like this you know." He stated finding himself in this strange encounter.

He continued to move his fingers within her and he found her one spot. Ryuu moved carefully and lowered his head to lick at one breast. Wenling was groaning and wiggling underneath him and he was bound and determined to have her climax again. Ryuu realized how much he had needed this and she again succumbed. He began to suckle her lazily as she spasmed around his fingers. He saw no need to go further as they both had found release. His had been mind blowing and she was groaning as he just enjoyed her feminine flesh.

"I want you in me now!" Wenling hissed and begged at the same time.

"Why?" Ryuu asked lazy.

She growled and she slowly pulled his fingers back. She licked his hand and he found the sight erotic. She looked at his whole body with longing. She flattened him suddenly and sank down on his length. The both let the pleasurable shudders go through them and Ryuu grabbed her hips. Wenling rotated her hips and he helped to guide her. He was rapt as she groaned and sighed whilst their mutual pleasure was being reached. She reached between her own nether lips and began to massage her own clit in time with their movements. Ryuu could feel his body gearing up and her high pitched cries were escalating his enjoyment and excitement. He could feel the warmth begin to radiate from him and Wenling's eyes widened. It happened so fast and she could not breathe. She threw her head back and she convulsed around him as not only his orgasm but a sort of weakened purity raced through them both. His hands gripped her hips in a powerful grip as he became utterly drained and he was shocked as Wenling fell against him. She had passed out and Ryuu was concerned at first but then realized it had been a powerful release. A soft smile played on his lips and he could bless his mother's blood as it made for all kinds of amazing things in life. He stayed within her and let his body calm down. He ran his hand up and down her back and curiosity about her tail consumed him and she came awake as he massaged near the base.

"Oh God's! Feels so good." She groaned against him.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. Your hair is really pale blue." She gasped as she got a close look at it.

"Hai. Water dragon remember?" Ryuu teased.

"Are we okay? You are not going to freak because we rutted?" She asked snuggling against him.

"No. I promise no freaking. I rather enjoyed it." He smiled.

"Me too." She smiled too.

He yawned and he was still buried in her. Wenling carefully climbed off of him and she snuggled against his body. It felt so good to have another next to him and he refused to feel bad. He was a grown man and he was a moral man. He knew there was nothing wrong in this and he shut his eyes and refused to let his instincts make him feel morose.

Hibari was supping with her mate and she was only drinking watered down wine. Reia was chasing another dragon noble's child and the poor dragon boy was whining. She smirked and Ryunosuke called his daughter to quit tormenting the small boy.

"Your daughter is lovely my prince." The brown dragon said bowing his head.

"Thank you Sir Yutaka." Ryunosuke said smiling.

"Where is your elder brother my lord?" The dragon noble asked.

"Not sure sir. He was hunting late last night I know." The younger brother said.

"I am here. I am sorry for my tardiness Ryunosuke and Sir Yutaka. Hello sister and my darling niece and nephew." Ryuu smiled from the door of the banquet hall.

"Hello my brother." Ryunosuke said smiling.

"Hello Lord Ryuu." Hibari said bowing her head.

Hibari heard giggling and she looked to see her elder sister behind Ryuu. The young dragon lord stepped aside so the Byakko princess could come inside. She swept in and she looked stunning. She wore a rather revealing hanfu in dark grey and black. Her silver hair was down and she looked very feminine and unlike the mighty tigress warrior. Hibari patted a cushion next to her and she sat down.

"Sir Yutaka you brought your son!" Ryuu smiled.

"Hai. I thought perhaps Princess Reia would enjoy some company." He chuckled.

Reia was entranced with the tiny dragon and he was a year younger then her. He stared at the jade hair of the strange girl and he looked at his father.

"Chichi! What she?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"I'm Reia!" She squealed.

She came up behind the little boy and played with his hair and he growled at her. She smiled at him and he took off in a run. Hibari held Tatsuo as the other's ate with abandon. Wenling and Ryuu were acting as if nothing had occurred between them but Ryunosuke noticed his brother was light hearted. She was eating with abandon and she nudged Hibari with her knee.

"So when do you leave?" Hibari asked.

"Probably tomorrow. This has been nice you know." She smiled.

-Did you enjoy Lord Ryuu? - Hibari pathed.

-Sister! - Wenling replied in kind and glared at her younger sister.

-I heard you scream; inu hearing you know. - she said in her head and she had a smirk on her face.

-Yes, okay? We enjoyed the other. We are adults you know. - Wenling pathed back.

-Just wondered if you knew how without Wen. - Hibari snorted in her mind.

"Hibari!" She growled out loud.

"Sorry. We are a telepathic family." Her baby sister said with a wide smile.

Ryuu was curious but he said nothing. His sister in law seemed to be needling her Byakko sister and he wondered if she knew. He actually turned a little red at that thought and his younger brother looked at him oddly. They finished their meal and Ryuu took a chalice of wine outside and Ryunosuke followed.

"Everything okay?" He asked softly.

"Wondering what your mate and her sister were pathing is all." Ryuu said blushing.

"Hibari said she thought you and Wenling?" His former houshi brother mumbled.

"Kamis in hell." The older brother said blushing hotly.

"You okay?" His brother asked.

"Hai. I am okay. I became inebriated and so did she. I asked her to stay with me but nothing happened until this morning." Ryuu said blushing.

"You owe me no explanation brother. You are a lord." He stated.

"I want what you have brother. I want to feel what you feel." He sighed.

"Then perhaps you need to explore a relationship with her." Ryunosuke said gently.

"She is something. I find her different and refreshing." He said thoughtfully.

"Her identical twin is mated to a white basilisk." He stated.

"Intriguing. So perhaps my reptile heritage is not so repugnant." Ryuu murmured as he watched the tigress.

"I agree it is unusual but the twins are adorable and Wen loves the basilisk." Ryunosuke stated.

"Thank you brother." He stated as he sipped his wine.

He walked slowly towards Wenling and he watched her carefully. He was dressed splendidly in blue and white silk. Wenling watched him in return and he was really beautiful in her opinion.

"I was thinking; you are looking for a reptile and I have many connections on the continent. I speak serpent's tongue." He replied.

"Yes?" She said softly.

"Ryunosuke is here with your sister and I would feel more then confident leaving the kingdom in his hands whilst we find your brother in law." Ryuu stated.

"Why would you do that?" Wenling asked.

"Because I need something different for a little while and I enjoy being around you." He said honestly.

"I would like that." She said watching his face.

"Good. Here take this." He said sneaking her a small bottle of sake.

Wenling grinned and she took the proffered bottle. Attached to the bottle was a note and he turned on his heal and left. The note asked her to meet him on the beach again that evening. Wenling looked up and she was seeing him speak to other dragon nobles and he was just so beautiful. Her chest constricted and she wondered if this was what Wen felt with Gabrielus.

Ryuu had taken a chance and he wore only a simple tunic and short hakama. He was sitting on the beach and he saw water sprites playing further out in the water. Wenling came up behind him and sank to her knees. His hair was tied back and she moved it as she began to kiss the back of his neck.

"Oh!" He gasped softly.

"I do believe that was the sexiest way I have been asked out." She said licking up the side of his neck to his ear.

"You are from that era?" Ryuu asked as he closed his eyes.

"Yes. My speech and manners are that of a modern nu zi. We are more independent." Wenling murmured sucking his ear lobe into her mouth.

"I think I prefer an onna as such." He said enjoying her attentions.

"Do you? I am glad because I want to take you." She said huskily.

"Oh?" Ryuu murmured.

"Yes." She said smiling.

She was behind him and she lifted his arms and took off his tunic. His pale skin was perfection with hard lines and a light smattering of scales. Wenling ran her hands down his chest and the young dragon lord leaned into her. Wenling took the stopper out of the sake and she whispered for him to close his eyes. Ryuu did as he was asked and she took a small sip and she moved to straddle his lap. Wenling captured his mouth and he tasted the sake. He groaned as he took her offering eagerly. He felt more sake poured down his chest and he gasped a little. She pulled away from his lips and moved so she could lave her raspy tongue on his chest. She ran the tongue over a nub of pale pink flesh and he threw his head back as she laved up the sweet alcohol. Wenling helped him lay back and take off the hakama as she again poured the liquid on him and some pooled in his belly button. He was getting overheated and she sampled his flesh and continued to lick up the intoxicating fluid. Wenling poured more and it spilled down his flat stomach to his groin and made his white hair a little wet. She carefully poured some along his raging member and he gasped out harshly. He had to pant and he saw her lick her lips. She bent down and licked his testes first and sucked one into her scorching mouth and he roared out softly as he tried to catch his breath. She released his first one then moved to his second one. Ryuu was so lost in the amazing feelings and he released a quivering cry as she laved and rasped her tongue along his length. She was murmuring feverishly and he was straining to listen.

"Please tell me what you are saying." He begged.

"So beautiful. You are sin Lord Ryuu. So beautiful." She mumbled low in her beast.

She swirled her tongue around the head of his member and he worried his own lip as she flicked the tip of her tongue.

"Fuck!" He cried out loudly as she swiped along the slit.

Wenling looked up at him and his own features were a little rough and she was so turned on. She wore nothing under her simple shift and ran her index finger through her own weeping core. She brought it to his mouth and he immediately wrapped his lips around the proffered appendages. He growled and groaned loudly as he sucked her fingers.

"More!" Ryuu snarled.

She had raised his inner nature and he surged up. She fell back on the sand and she dropped the sake. He split the shift wide open and flicked his tongue and kissed her all over neck till he came to her fell breasts. She had faint grey striping on her and one pale stripe passed over her right nipple. His normally pale blue eyes were quite reddened and curled his tongue around the bud. He watched her face as he tongued and suckled her peak. He lost it as her face filled with such passion and he moved down her belly. Ryuu moved between her thighs and jerked her down more so he would have a better view. He lifted her center up so he could taste her fully. Wenling began to loose her mind as he sucked lightly and teased her opening. He made sure to sample her fully and she snarled out as he used his tongue to reach her channel deeply and bring her such sweet promise. When their eyes met, she saw raw hunger on his face.

"Dragons use sense of taste like feline and inu do to smell." He explained in a deep beastly tone.

"I like it." She mumbled arching her neck.

"Do you? You are so responsive." Ryuu murmured tracing her lips with his claw of his thumb.

He was shaking a little and he gathered her to him. Ryuu folded her leg against his chest and he wrapped her other leg around his hip. Ryuu had not intended to rut but this was passionate and consuming. He slipped into her and he had to shut his eyes for a moment. Wenling was trembling in his arms and they both heard the distant noise of the surf crash on the beach. Ryuu watched her face and she watched his as he pulled back and thrust into her. He kept an even pace and he had never been so serious in his life. Wenling and Ryuu stared at the other as she met his hips with her own undulation. Sweat began to drip from the tremendous heat and passion they were experiencing. Ryuu's forehead fell to her shoulder and he fought to hold back. Wenling began to tremble violently as she had a chain reaction. Her claws raked down his back and he choked in pain but he suppressed it as he unleashed. He pounded into her hard as her roared out before feeling the warmth and glory leave him. Wenling fully arched toward him and screamed in rapture again. He collapsed against her and he realized she had passed out again. He brushed her silver hair off of her forehead and he gently kissed her mouth. His companion came to a little and she blinked her eyes at him. His eyes searched hers and he actually saw tears sting her eyes.

"Are you okay Wenling?" He asked holding her face between his hands.

"Yes." Wenling stated in a trembling tone.

"I can port us in a little bit. I need to get my wits about me." Ryuu stated.

"Okay." She said still staring at his face.

Ryuu lowered his mouth again and took hers. It was a soft and passionate caress as she kissed him back. He ported them moments later and the empty sake bottle was forgotten on the beach.

Ryuu woke up in the morning and Wenling was not there. He was disturbed by it a little and he hoped that she did not end up using him. He hated that idea and there was something that had passed between them the previous evening. He heard her slip into his room and she was in full armor. He smiled and she shyly smiled at him.

"I am going to the mainland. If you should like to join me then I need to go." Wenling stated.

"I should like to join you. Have you heard from your sister or sire perhaps?" Ryuu asked slowly standing.

Wenling refused to shy away from what had happened and she stared at his face first then her eyes drifted down his body. He casually began to dress in a white haori and closer fitting hakama. His armor was white-silver in color and it made him seem ethereal. His blade was highly polished and it had had a round sapphire at the end of the hilt.

"My Ba and Wen are on the beach as we speak." She stated watching him start to tie off his hair.

"Did you stay in my bed?" Ryuu asked softly.

"Yes." She breathed as she began to tie off his long whitish blue hair.

"I slept so very well. Thank you." He replied.

"I did too." Wenling replied.

He turned around and lifted her chin and her lips trembled.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I am not sure. I know I think you so beautiful. I get lost staring at your eyes and I would stay loosing myself in your feel and your voice." She admitted.

He blinked and he held her chin. His kiss was gentle and barely a brushing of lips across other sensitive flesh. She again trembled and she suddenly bowed. She ported out and he realized she was feeling and it was not just about the physical pleasure. Ryuu was happy and he decided to take the opportunity to get to know her whilst they found the white basilisk.

/

Wen and Quon stood on the beach and the carcass of a red basilisk was still there. Wen spit at it and Quon had to hold his eldest daughter back. Wenling appeared and she bowed to her twin and her esteemed father.

"Lord Ryuu has said he wishes to help find Gabrielus. I went ahead and said yes." Wenling stated.

"That would be great." Wen said staring at the red in hatred.

"Was he hard to kill?" Quon asked.

"No sir. I caused a snow blitz and used and ice spear." She said crossing her arms.

Wen was staring at a gorgeous being on the low hill above the beach and her mouth was dry. Wenling turned and there stood Ryuu. He made his way down the sand and he bowed low to Quon and the twins.

"Hello Prince Quon Hu and Princess Wen. I am Lord Ryuu and the eldest son of my sire; Lord Ryukotsusei and the Lady Akemi Higurashi." Ryuu stated formally.

"Uh yeah okay. Damn!" Wen said startled.

Quon kicked her and Wenling was watching the dragon lord.

"Thank you Lord Ryuu for your help. These bastards are tough to kill even for us." Quon admitted.

"I saw Wenling and she was magnificent. I have never seen a female except my second cousin move as such." He stated.

"Ah well Asuna trained the twins." Quon chuckled.

-You sleep with him? - Wen demanded.

-Why does it matter? - Wenling growled in her head.

-Cause he is freaking stunning and I would if I were you. - Her twin said lecherously.

-You are mated dumb ass and he is pretty fucking hot last time I remember. - the younger twin snapped back in thought.

-Yeah, he really is. Hot, passionate, loud, perfect, sexy, and yes I need him and yes, I miss him. - Wen murmured in her mind.

-Lord Ryuu is amazing. - Wenling pathed.

"Just ignore them. They do that. They will start pathing and ignore us that are psi deaf." Quon growled.

Wen stuck her tongue out and still continued to have a conversation with her mirror twin and only they could "hear" the other.

"I am okay with it I assure you Prince Quon. Come let us go. Basilisk prefer to be able to build into something like mountains or a valley. If these red are more northern then the Black and white basilisk then they will probably be in the Alps and such." Ryuu explained.

"Where would they take a white and why?" Quon demanded.

"White basilisk are rare in of themselves from what I understand sir. There are so few of them even in basilisk society. This Gabrielus may have been taken for the fact that he is white." The young dragon stated.

"Okay. Let us start there." Quon stated.

Wen took her Ba's hand and Wenling discreetly took Ryuu's fingers in hers. They all ported to Central Europe to begin the search for Gabrielus.

They had been searching for a couple of weeks. They were deep within Prussia and they were checking the mountains. Quon was tired of the strange lands and he noticed how the dragon watched his younger daughter. He could not help but approve of the man; he was well bred and very respectable. Wen was upset and she was constantly fretting. Wenling was sitting around a campfire and Ryuu was reclining across the way and he watched her silently.

"You are deep in thought Wenling." He remarked.

Ryuu had gotten to know her and they had not been alone since they had been in his kingdom. He was perfectly fine with taking a courting much slower and she was thoughtful.

"We have seen a few so we know we are close." She remarked.

"Hai you are right. We are close. This white basilisk is like many of his kind?" Ryuu asked discreetly.

"You mean is he bisexual? Wen has said he was. He was devoted to her and their cubs though. I do not think he would leave her for another." Wenling said.

"I see. Some reptiles are so very different then even us dragons. It boggles my mind." He said watching her.

"I feel normal around you." She said in a soft whisper.

"Do you? May I ask a question?" He inquired.

"Please." She murmured.

"Am I around in the other era?" Ryuu asked gently.

"Yes. I did not know you though. I knew of you." Wenling murmured.

"So if we were to become lovers then we could continue our relationship?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"I enjoy your company Wenling. I enjoy you so much that I think I am falling in love with you." Ryuu stated nearing her.

"Do your people not expect you to have a little dragon or something?" She breathed out as his nearness.

"No. Our clan is more then taken care of. Ryunosuke's son is dragon dominant and he is not full dragon so I think my own child would be the same. I want you in my life Wenling. My brother told me what happened when he met Hibari. He told me that it was the only time in his life that he questioned his own beliefs. He questioned his life and came to the decision that it was no life without her in it. I am of the same conclusion concerning you." He stated threading his hands into her hair.

"Ryuu." She whispered with tremendous emotion.

He let his lips linger over hers and it happened at that moment that several basilisk made themselves known in the forest. Wenling jerked herself away from her lover and she yowled loudly. Wen appeared and so did Quon. The twins took hands and the Byakko prince made Ryuu step back.

"It is fixing to be a blizzard my friend." He whispered.

"Truly?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. They have strange abilities." Quon stated.

Both of the twins eyes changed to opaque silver and the clouds began to gather overhead. The red basilisk looked up and the winds began to roar to deafening tones. Ryuu was glad his kind of dragon was warm blooded because it was down right frigid suddenly. Snow flurries appeared all around and Wenling held her hand out and a solid chunk of ice appeared. Wen followed suit and a red basilisk came forward.

"You have been killing our kind big kitties. Go home before you meet your makers." The arrogant male stated in German.

"Where is General Gabrielus?" Wen demanded.

"I know not of what you speak whore!" The red growled.

"Wrong answer!" She hissed.

She threw her ice spear and as soon as it pierced the flesh of the red beast another appeared in her hand. Both females released the other's hand and they began to do battle. Quon pulled his own weapon and joined his warrior daughters. Ryuu pulled his own fang and the Asian youkai fought quite well against the ancient form of reptile youkai who were unused to their strength. A red basilisk with dark red hair and red-brown eyes personally began to take on one of the females. She was a beautiful creature and he was determined to take her. He began to aggressively fight her and he got close enough to grab her throat. She cried out as he stared at her fiercely. A light petrifaction could easily be undone and the female fell to his feet.

"Prince Heiden do you wish me to kill this thing?" Another basilisk asked.

"No." Heiden said picking her up himself.

Ryuu saw Wenling picked up and he let loose a flurry of Raigekidan. A few basilisk fell dead but several others released such a large noxious cloud of venom that Wen, Quon, and Ryuu fell back into a coughing fit. Their eyes were watering in pain and Ryuu slowly lost consciousness as he watched the red take the onna he had been falling for.

/

Wenling came to and she had such a wretched headache. She looked around and she was in a really dark room. She looked across the room and she felt her arms beside her and she was unable to move.

"You will be unable to freeze me ja?" A male voice stated.

"Yes." She groaned in pain.

"Quite the power you have. You are an elemental daemon?" He asked coming into her line of site.

She stared at a creature with long auburn hair and his eyes were reddish tinted. In some light they would be brown. His claws looked really nasty and leaned down close to her face.

"I am Prince Heiden. You are in my lands and you will answer why." He commanded.

"Looking for my family member. I was told you all had him." She said in agony.

"Who do I supposedly have hmm?" He demanded.

"A white basilisk named Gabrielus." Wenling rasped.

"There are several tribes of red basilisk. I would have nothing to do with such a filthy beast as a white. They are digusting unnatural beasts." He snorted.

"Fuck you!" She managed to snarl.

Heiden lost his temper at the mouthy frauline and smacked her across the face rather hard. Blood erupted from her nose and she choked on it.

"You are nothing but a fucking mammal. Your kind used to be used for food. Now the only thing your kind is good for is a good fuck to warm the body." Heiden snarled.

"Screw you lizard boy. Let me go and I will show you fucking mammal." She threatened.

Heiden began to laugh and he suddenly released her. She rolled and she was sick to her stomach.

"My venom is still in you. You are pretty for a dumb mammal but still." He said looking her over.

She surged her yoki and she changed form. He was astonished to see a huge silver tiger in the sleeping chambers. Wenling slashed at him with her deadly shoki and he ducked quite easily as he too changed form. He moved forward with such incredible speed and knocked into her quite hard. She was smashed into a solid wall and she crumpled. She wheezed in her true form and she slowly became humanoid again. Heiden did as well and he stared down at her. He stepped on her upper arm and crushed her bone. Wenling screamed in agony and he knelt down.

"Filthy mammal." He said slapping her rather hard.

She coughed and she realized these beasts were ungodly powerful. Heiden scoffed and he intended to take her. He jerked her up and threw her on the bed. Wenling was battered badly and he ripped the clothing from her. She was dazed and she saw him above her. Heiden was furious that these arrogant animals had come into his lands and were going to try and strong arm him. He shoved himself into her and he about lost his head. He had to grab a handful of her hair and make her look at him.

"What are you?" He gasped loudly.

"Get out of me!" She tried to yell.

"I asked what you are!" Heiden snarled.

"Byakko tiger, dog daemon, and uppyr." She sobbed out.

"Uppyr? What kind?" He whispered harshly in her face.

"Empusae." She said as he slammed into her over and over.

"You are part succubus?" Heiden asked in surprise.

"Yes." She whimpered out in pain.

The red basilisk lost his head totally and rather harshly pummeled her. He yelled out and he further defiled her by spilling his seed over her body.

"You will regret coming here." He said with hate.

Heiden suddenly left her presence and Wenling lay there and began shrieking in agony. She had never once been treated with anything other than respect. She sobbed and she felt blood everywhere and his fluids. She wanted to vomit endlessly. She made herself sit up and she would escape. She was smart and she was crafty. She very slowly and very carefully moved to a tall window. She ported and she looked down. Wenling and she ported to the ground. Her arm hung limply by her side and she trudged along. She lifted her nose and she managed to find her Ba, Wen, and Ryuu fairly quickly. Wen screamed when she saw her twin and Wenling sank to the ground. Quon was in fury and Ryuu was horrified. Her father could smell the sex and the damage to her body was evident.

"Wenling!" Wen cried out as she held up her twin.

"They do not have him. They hate mammal daemons with a passion and that is why they attacked." She gasped through pain.

"Wenling." Ryuu knelt by her.

Quon was shaking in anger and he had never seen his baby girl so damn helpless. It disgusted him and Ryuu managed to port them all back to Japan. Ryuu called on Rena the ancient dragoness and she was horrified to see the damage done to the young tigress. The acting lord of the Ryuku Kingdom was in absolute anguish. Ryunosuke came immediately and grabbed his brother. He hugged him and Hibari was in fury. She saw the state that her sister was in and her mate saw the look on her face.

"Hibari do not! Hibari! Beloved! Please!" He said trying to stop her.

Her eyes were white and Ryuu was in shock. Hibari knelt by Wenling and she got the location of the basilisks that had raped her. She stood up and they all could feel the yoki.

"Guard her Ryuu. She carries your child." Hibari whispered.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Hai." She said phasing out.

Hibari appeared in Prussia and she was really pissed off. She was in the castle she had seen in Wenling's memories. Her face held wrath and she saw several red basilisk come forward. She snarled and appeared in front of one and she ripped the throat open of one. She released a wave of her cutting yoki that ripped open several in many places. Prince Heiden appeared on the stairs and Hibari's face held such wrath that the red basilisk back stepped. She stalked him and pinned him against a wall.

"You rape an innocent onna? You invite death serpent!" She snarled.

"You stupid bitch! Get out of my lands." He roared.

"Where is General Gabrielus?" She demanded.

"The white is rumored to be in the South. I had nothing to do with his kidnapping and that filth shows up here." He yelled.

"You raped an innocent onna and you should die!" Hibari said shaking.

"What the hell are you?" He asked stunned.

"I am Shouten. You should have left her alone lizard." She stated as she phased within him.

Heiden was horrified as the ether creature caused him to take his own sword and she stabbed him with it. It went in near his heart and he crumpled to the floor and she appeared next to him.

"You retaliate and I will get every Shouten I can find and obliterate your kind from existence. My sister was only looking for her brother in law you sick, sorry bastard." She snarled.

He rasped out and she phased away. She had managed to kill six basilisk by herself and he was terrified of these beasts.

/

Wenling was asleep on his futon and Hibari phased back in. She was covered in blood and she looked like an angry kami. She walked to Ryunosuke and sank her fangs into his neck. Ryuu watched stunned and then looked at the onna who in a short time had managed to make him care. Rena had controlled the bleeding and got her splinted up. Quon was in a rage and he was now in the forest obliterating things.

"Lord Ryuu?" Hibari stated softly.

"Hai?" He asked in a miserable tone.

"I am going to find my mother. I have a feeling they are going to retaliate." She said taking his hands.

"I never dreamed they would harm her as they did." He stated touching her hair.

"Wenling is strong. She has always been strong, okay?" She said comforting him.

"Okay." He whispered.

Hibari was upset but she knew her mother was around this time frame somewhere. She had just made a nasty enemy but to have her elder sister raped was unacceptable. She phased into the Western Lands and things just seemed so calm. Hibari did not sense her mother around but she did sense a bunch of youkai. It was nice to be back when things were so out in the open. She bit her lip and she decided to phase to the palace and look for her mother's whereabouts. She was in her true form and she masked to avoid her Obbasan's senses and she saw her jii-chan. She marveled at his power and his beauty. She wandered around and there was nothing of her mother. There was nothing of her mother at all and she found it odd. Hibari was beginning to suspect the reason she was here and she began to wonder why her Haha was missing in this era. She phased out to the outlying areas of the Western Lands. She looked around and she wondered at exactly what era Hikari had sent them to. She even wondered if she was in the right one. She saw a silver inu with several younger inu practicing drills and it was not Yuudai. She was stumped as to his identity. His eyes were startling; they were violet colored. It was a strange color in an inu and he was a silver. He was tall and very lithe; his silks hung extremely well and Hibari realized her mouth was watering. She ducked behind a tree and became corporeal. She kept herself masked but she was struck with the insane need to know who the hell this inu was and why was he leading drills. She knew ALL the military inu in the West and this man she did not know. The male in question caught a very, very faint scent and he lifted his sensitive nose.

"General? Is something remiss?" A soldier asked.

"I am unsure. Scatter and I will head south." He commanded.

"Hai sir!" They said bowing.

The violet eyed inu wound his way through the thick forest and he could swear he scented a bitch. He was scenting carefully and he caught sight of silver hair and the bitch in question startled when she was caught. Her eyes were mahogany and she had silver hair but it was incredibly wavy. Every inch of her was feminine and alluring but she was not inu. He stared at her with surprise and she turned bright red.

"I um am so sorry." She said trying to back step.

"Who are you and why are you on Western Lands?" He demanded.

"I am Hibari." She stuttered.

"Why are you here and what are you?" He said growling.

"Well who are you?" She snapped.

"Pardon? I am inu. I have a right to be here." He scoffed.

"I am Ito-Matsuda Hibari. I am distantly related to Lord Sesshomaru. I have a right to be here too." She said curling her lip.

"You are not inu." He said crossing his arms.

"I am not a lot of what I used to be. Who the hell are you?" Hibari demanded.

"Hideaki. I am General Hideaki and I command the Armies of the West." He said looking at her.

Her mouth dropped open and his was a name she had only heard of in the history books. She mouthed the named Hideaki and she was surrounded by inu soldiers. She crossed her arms and began a low growl.

"Sounds like a rabid bitch to me." One snickered.

Hibari narrowed her eyes and she could not tear them from Hideaki.

"So what do we do General?" One asked.

"I am unsure. She says she is related to Lord Sesshomaru. I cannot scent a relationship." He said looking her over.

She saw his silver hair and it was long. She shoved down her damn attraction and she could kill Mas for awakening her empusae blood. She then chastised herself because not only herself but ALL of her sisters would be a slobbering mess over this man. She could see Ayana snaring him in a web and then perhaps Yuzuna attacking him.

"Hello?" He asked her.

"Sorry. I am related to his lord and what house do you come from?" She asked dazed.

"My family is no one. We come from the middle class." Hideaki stated watching her.

"Oh." She said surprised.

"Leave us." Hideaki commanded.

He watched her and there was something different about her. Hideaki neared her and he scented her neck deeply.

"Do not do that." She said shaking.

"I am inu and I scent to know things. Calm yourself onna." He snapped in her ear.

"I said stop!" She said shoving him back.

He smelled really good and she was having a hard time thinking. He glared at her and she had never seen pictures of the famous general. He had been right behind Yuudai as the most celebrated leader of the military. Hideaki could see very faint magenta striping. She was lovely and he suspected she could mask her scents.

"What are you?" He demanded.

"What does it matter?" Hibari growled.

"Because I asked." Hideaki retorted.

"I am a hybrid okay? My mother is inu." She snapped.

He touched her hair and it made sense suddenly. It made him sick that an inu bitch would mate outside of her species but then so had their lord. This onna was pretty and it would not be a stretch to bring the blood back into the species. Her face showed that she heard his thoughts and he smirked at her. He then proceeded to think rather lewd things and her mouth dropped wide open.

"So you are telepathic. You are a mixed inu and you can path. You have our princess about you and you refuse to let me scent you. I would say that you are Lady Asuna's pup." He said triumphantly.

"But..how?" She demanded.

"Do I look dumb? I am not I assure you." Hideaki stated with a sly smile.

Hibari's face held shock and she stared at the pretty man, She decided to wipe the smirk right off of his face and she stepped right into his personal space. She jerked him forward by the back of the neck and she proceeded to kiss him dumb. Hibari released him after a good five minutes of playing what the modern era called tonsil hockey and she pulled back. Hideaki stared at her and blinked his marvelous eyes.

"Careful young onna. Careful you do not play games with a predator." He warned.

"You do not scare me General Hideaki. I am more then what I appear and no mere inu male intimidates me." Hibari scoffed.

Hideaki grabbed her and pressed her against a tree. He was typically a fairly calm man but this onna was intriguing. The idea that she was Lady Asuna's pup was blowing his mind. He knew that there were things that could not be explained and he knew that there were youkai that were mysterious and dangerous. He knew there were dangerous places other then this plane. The existence of Naraku could not be explained any other way.

"If you are not afraid or intimidated by a pure blood inu male Hibari then you are foolish." He remarked as his eyes took on a dark purple color.

Hibari gasped and his eyes were reddish-violet. His yoki was pressing in on her and she wondered how in the hell this common born inu was a freaking taiyoukai.

"Surprised?" He asked in her ear.

"Hai." She gasped.

"I do not lead my lord's army for nothing. I am very good with a katana and excellent with my yoki." He remarked scenting her deeply.

"I should go. I should not be here." She said in a shaky breath.

"How about I do not ask questions about my princess and other things and you do not reveal too much of another time." He said stepping back.

"Okay." She said softly.

"What manner of creature are you?" Hideaki asked.

"I was half my mother and my sire was a hanyou." She said softly.

"I see. You say were. What are you now?" He asked softly.

"I was killed by a blood drinking youkai called a wraith. They turned me and we are not sure what I am anymore." She admitted.

"What? You drink blood?" He asked searching her face.

"Hai." Hibari replied looking away.

"I see." He said considering.

She watched him suddenly cut his own neck and Hibari made a noise. She watched him and he had a smirk on his face.

"Hungry?" He asked almost amused.

"Well when you do that, hai!" She snarled.

"I have heard rumors; they say my lord becomes a slobbering mess when my lady is to bite him. I have always been curious. It is the hallmark of our species after all." He smiled widely.

"You want me to bite you because you have heard that my jii-chan enjoys it?" Hibari asked almost laughing.

"Hai. I have heard that it feels more then pleasant." Hideaki stated.

Hibari suddenly jerked his jaw to the side and she sank her fangs into the scratch. He groaned and he flattened himself against her. She did not expect his actions especially after the thoughts he had earlier. Her eyes were wide as she felt his body stir. She released his throat and he refused to move.

"So it is true." He said in a deep voice.

"Hai." Hibari barely managed to breathe.

He backed away from her and she could taste raw power in his blood. He winked at her and he turned on his heel. His long silver hair was up in a high pony tail and it still reached his middle back. She realized he had more of an effect on her then her on him.

"General Hideaki! I may need your help." She said in a fierce whisper.

"Oh?" He asked turning.

"Hai. I have a sister and she was brutally raped by a serpent. We are enemies of these creatures down the road and they have the gall to take her twin's mate. They are fierce and I cannot find my Haha." She admitted.

"What do you mean you cannot find your mother?" He asked surprised.

"As in I have no clue where she is. I have a feeling these creatures will come after us and we need strength. I can talk to my jii-chan and I am sure he would let you go." She said softly.

"If you can secure my lord's permission then I shall assist you." Hideaki stated.

"Hai okay." She nodded.

She phased out before she got stupid and Hideaki was utterly intrigued. He was up for adventure always and the idea he would see what the Western princess produced was thrilling. She was frankly a stunning bitch and thoughts of her made him quite red. She was also freakishly young in this era and her daughter was rather comely. He laced his fingers behind his back and he walked on after his soldiers. He was still much unmated and intended to stay that way for awhile. Thoughts of the unusual hybrid bitch flitted through his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: First half of the chapter is a closer look at the history of Amedeo, Gabrielus, and Adrastus. Their story unfolds and the telling of how Amedeo makes enemies of the Celtic Wyvern. Asuna comes back around to the Ryuku Islands and she learns of what the red basilisks have done. Hibari secures the Western lord's permission for the help of one particular inu and the Western Heir is in shock at seeing one her biggest regrets. Quon faces off in a jealous snit and Akemi is seen in Britain. Thank you for reading and always I love to hear what you think! Warning: There is scene of yaoi. Please if it bothers you; please skip.

Speaking in Tongues

Amedeo Gnaeus Servius stood amongst the dead and dying and he could barely breathe. He saw his great father dead in his true form on a field near the Tiber River and regret washed through him unlike anything he had ever felt. The man that had fathered him had been cut down by another tribe of basilisk from the north. Many of the warriors bowed low before him and it truly hit him that he was now rex. His slightly younger brother Fabius also bowed before him reluctantly and he shook in the realization that he had much responsibility.

"I can only hope with our victory and our losses this day that it will usher in some kind of peace. I will work tirelessly my people to insure that our kind sees the light of day and this pestilence will no longer bother our kind. I can only hope my great father will bless my reign and give me his blessing and half his greatness so that I may continue his goodness." He said from a small perch above the devastation.

Fabius looked up and rolled his eyes as his brother gave his little speech. Their father had been a great man but had always favored his precious first born. Amedeo looked like his beautiful red wife; Antonia.

"Stupid bitch and her fucking bastard brat." He muttered in annoyance.

"Watch yourself my distant cousin. It may not be so wise to bash your half brother the day he ascends the throne si?" Adrastus Agrippa said behind him.

"Si you are correct cousin. Kiss his ass as always. Are you fucking him by chance?" Fabius asked curling his lip.

"No. I am not Gabrielus." Adrastus snorted softly.

"Stupid white." He said pushing past his second cousin and heading towards the body of his father.

Adrastus sighed and he hated that he had lost his cousin this day. He had been a good man and a great warrior but an even better rex. He knew Amedeo would do just as well and prayed for the new reign. It was going to need it seeing as some of the red tribes were so incredibly hostile. Amedeo's mother had been kidnapped and taken by the new rex's father because of her beauty; it had just so happened that they had been happy together. He sighed and he trailed behind his new rex and his saw his friend Gabrielus across the field. He was removing his sword from a red and he stared at Adrastus. He nodded and Adrastus acknowledged him.

"Adrastus come please." Amedeo called.

"Si majesty." He replied and he jogged to catch up.

Amedeo fell exhausted upon his bed and it had been an incredibly long day. He stared out his window and weariness settled into his soul. His coronation had gone off without a hitch and the ensuing banquets had lasted for days. He had set up games for the surviving reds and he intended for them to kill each other in his arena. He may have been half red but he felt no loyalty to the bastards at all. He stared up at his ceiling and he saw a hand maiden in his door.

"Si?" He asked curious.

"I was just curious if his majesty required anything before I retired, si?" She asked bowing low.

"I am well Cassia. You may go onto bed if you so wish." He said yawning.

His head hand maiden stepped in and her long black hair was down and she wore a sheer stolla. His reddened eyes perused his form and he was not known for being a chaste individual. She was no stranger to his bed of course but he valued how well she ran his household so he tried to keep his use of her body to a minimum. She neared his bed and her light red eyes locked with his.

"I could give you massage my rex if you so please." She whispered seductively.

"Si that would please me." Amedeo whispered back entranced.

She unhooked her stolla and it fell to floor. He was quite pleased and he grabbed her quickly and she was under him. His lips began to graze her lips and move all along her throat and her fairly flat chest. Amedeo was not that impressed with most mammals but the females and their beautiful breasts; he _really_ enjoyed staring at those. He did not know why but they just seemed so extra feminine. Cassia was gasping and moaning under him as he did pluck and roll the little bit of nipple she did have. Adrastus told him of his bed companions. He swore he did not have intercourse with the mammals but he did not believe him. Amedeo did not understand how a man could have a pair of those luscious mounds of flesh and not taste them at every opportunity. His mind was wandering too much and he went back to making the black basilisk female under him moan and scream for him. He always delighted in a partners end. He was just that arrogant to think he was that good. He entered her in one long thrust and she arched her body towards him. He never bothered to pull back. He had plenty of money and if he did have any children then they would be amply provided for. Cassia was screaming his name and he felt the familiar tingle in his groin and belly. He thrust one last time and he released his viperish noise as he emptied his hot seed into her tight body. He kissed her lightly and he pulled back. Amedeo fell to his back and she was sweating and getting her breath. He had a smirk on his face and his beautiful head of household was quite pleased.

"The amore is good, si?" He asked in an arrogant tone.

"Si." She groaned as she forced herself up.

He leaned forward quickly and playfully nipped a butt cheek. She yelped and blushed as he grinned at her.

"Not done yet Cassia. Come here." He commanded.

"Si?" She asked shyly.

He lay on his back and Amedeo pulled her to him. He was grinning the whole time and he helped her to straddle his face. Her mouth was agape and he decided that he would sleep longer in the morning after he enjoyed a delicious meal. She began to scream again and he was indeed enjoying this.

He was reclining on a chaise and Gabrielus was giving him accounts of chasing the reds back towards the Alps. Amedeo was eating barely braised deer and it was incredible. He could tell something was bothering his very good friend and he jerked his head for all the servants to leave.

"Sit and talk to me." He commanded.

"All is well my rex." The white said sighing.

"No it is not. Remember I know you Gabrielus. I have known you awhile now and you are upset still over Valerian?" Amedeo asked.

"Si. He feels betrayed that I was made general in his place." He said looking down.

"Have you told him how you feel?" His rex asked.

"No. I cannot be you Amedeo. I have to show you all that I am just as good as any black and I deserve my place and I am not just some pleasure slave!" He growled.

"Anyone who sees you on a battlefield would have no doubt of your ability Gabrielus. You and Valerian need to talk if only to work out the difference. I need my army in accord right now because of the war." Amedeo stated frankly.

"I shall speak with him this day then majesty." The white said sighing again.

Amedeo nodded and Gabrielus walked on to his own villa. He sent a message to his vice general and he was full of apprehension. He was shocked when Valerian phased to his villa. He was angry and it showed.

"You called on me?" He growled.

"Si. I called on you. Amedeo wants this discord over and I agree." He snapped.

"I have been in the army longer then you General Gabrielus. I earned the right to lead our men.' Valerian snapped.

Gabrielus was annoyed and he had already started drinking wine in abundance. He was no coward but facing the object of his want; he was a coward. Valerian's long black hair was down and his dark red eyes perused the white. Gabrielus had green eyes which he had never seen in a serpent but it was alluring. Valerian understood now why when a white was found they were kept as slaves. They were thinner and more dainty then the blacks or reds. They were softer and Gabrielus was no exception but Valerian had seen him fight. He also knew this white was brilliant and could be vicious. Valerian was angry at himself as well because when he looked at Gabrielus; he saw someone he wanted, desperately.

"Should you like some wine as well and may we sit down and speak like civilized beings?" the white asked.

"Si." He growled.

Valerian grabbed the decanter and actually drank from it like a commoner. Gabrielus sipped his and he watched the black basilisk and he shoved down his need. He suddenly downed his wine and called for more. It did not take long for either man to become completely drunk and they had been arguing terribly over battle strategies and more. Valerian got so furious that he stood up and pushed Gabrielus against his chaise and lifted his fist. Gabrielus's eyes began to bleed darker green and he was angry too.

"Do it and I will kill you." He snarled.

Valerian lost his head and crashed his mouth against the white's. Gabrielus was so surprised and did not stop it. He opened his mouth to receive the thrust of tongue and demanding way. The dark haired basilisk tasted the wine and the white shifted under him. He heard him moan loudly and he suddenly jerked back.

"Send your servants away now!" Valerian demanded hoarsely.

"Si." Gabrielus managed to say.

Gabrielus stumbled as he stood and he called on his head of household. He dismissed his whole household and Valerian was immediately behind him. He pinned him to a column and gripped his hips tightly.

"I am so angry at myself; by the Gods I need you." He husked in the reptilian ear of the white haired man.

"Why fight me and just not tell me Valerian? Do you think I would deny you?" The other man said shaking.

"I am afraid of myself. Gods you are perfect." He said growling harder.

Valerian tore into the tunic Gabrielus wore and grasped the erection that Gabrielus had. The white threw his head back and moaned loudly as the black began to stroke him.

"Do you truly like both? Do you truly like femmina too?" Valerian asked in his ear.

"I like the person. I have no preference for sex. I like who I like." He admitted.

Valerian's hand was stroking him harder and Gabrielus could not think as the beautiful vice general worked his stiff flesh.

"Come for me damn you!" He hissed in the white's ear.

"Not here. Not like this." Gabrielus said fighting back his need to just give in.

"You want me to lay you back on a bed and take my time? Is that what you wish Gabrielus?" Valerian asked darting his tongue along his ear.

"Si. I am not a slave Valerian. I am not here for your pleasure whenever you feel." The white haired man stated as he panted out.

"Is that how it is?" His vice general said with heavy growls.

"Si or you can leave." He stated flatly.

Valerian pulled Gabrielus towards the chaise again and ripped his tunic from him completely. His red eyes perused the pale, naked flesh and the prominent erection was on display. Hunger ripped through him and he watched the green eyes of the white as a smirk passed over his lips.

"Well the Gods just made you perfection." He said with severe lust.

"I am glad you think so but I am so hard right now you fiend!" Gabrielus snapped.

Valerian fell to his knees and spread his thighs wide. He watched in surprise and he yelled out when Valerian without preamble swallowed his member. His mind was gone and he could only concentrate on the pleasure he was getting. He was more then attracted to him but he had never suspected the black felt the same. He nearly screamed when he did come and Valerian had a look of satisfaction on his face. Gabrielus was trembling because of the strength of his release and his vice general stood up slowly.

"What?" He asked dazed.

"I am selfish. My turn." Valerian smiled.

"Si." He said watching him disrobe.

The black was magnificent and his general was salivating. He pressed his body to his and attacked his mouth. Gabrielus grasped both of their cocks and Valerian moaned into the bruising kiss. He thrust against the white's member and could feel the other man tremble more. He broke away from Gabrielus's pouty mouth and he was full of need and passion.

"Sorry. I am sorry but I need you. Now!" He growled loudly.

Gabrielus was surprised and unsure of him but when the vice general made himself back away and he began to lick and kiss around his balls and perineum then he got the idea. He was groaning and moaning loudly as the vice general prepared him. Gabrielus had some experience but never this. He felt the black slip a finger into him and he gasped in pleasure as he worked to prepare him fully. It occurred to him what was happening and he was not sure he was ready for it but it seemed that Valerian was more then ready. It seemed now that it was out; it seemed he was claiming his general.

"You are nervous? Do not be. I will not harm you Gabrielus. I wanted you like this. It rankles my soul that you were put in charge of me. I wanted to order you about you see." The black admitted as he slipped another finger into him.

"I am not a slave! I am my father's heir and I am worthy!" He growled out and he saw stars suddenly as Valerian's fingers found what they sought.

"Si. I wanted to order you about because I wanted you. I wanted to feel you and touch you. I thought I would have to work closely with you." He explained as he massaged the prostate of the white.

Gabrielus whined loudly as his body was getting close to heaven and Valerian slowly pulled his fingers back.

"Tell me si. Tell me you want me." He asked the beautiful man under him.

"Si. Only if I can do the same to you later." Gabrielus said watching his face.

"Si." He nodded.

Gabrielus nodded and Valerian's face held promise. He had Gabrielus arranged and he pressed himself slowly into the lither man. The white's mouth fell open and he panted slowly as the pain hit him.

"Never?" Valerian asked choking.

"No." He said biting his lips.

"Gabrielus! So tight. You feel so good." He whined above him.

The white took a deep breath as Valerian eased himself in deeper. When his vice general pressed against his prostate then he bucked his hips. The black made a viper noise as the white began to moan for him again. He began to speak and it was filthy. It was utterly nasty what General Gabrielus said and Valerian was struck dumb. He felt so good and he was so beautiful. He growled and kissed him passionately and he wrapped a hand around the white's neglected cock. He began to piston his hips faster and Gabrielus could not breathe well. It was so good and it was too hot suddenly. He arched and his member in Valerian's hand began to release his thick, hot seed. His passage constricted in his orgasm and Valerian cried out as he thrust once more and reached his own mind numbing climax. He collapsed against the white and they both were catching their breath.

"Stay with me?" Gabrielus asked in a drugged tone.

"Si. After sleep I want you to fuck me into a coma." His lover growled.

The white basilisk chuckled and stared straight up.

"Si. I think I can manage. We must keep our amore discreet. I am not ashamed of you or it but it would not do for the soldiers to know I favored you." He said with exhaustion lacing his tone.

"I understand the need but I am going to taste you every chance I get." Valerian growled again.

He surprised Gabrielus by licking and laving his tongue along his belly and chest. He realized that this was going to be tricky. He would have to be careful. Amore was grand and all but emotions were messy. Gabrielus did not want to love as it would lead down a nasty road. No, he would not love and only enjoy what they had.

Amedeo was reading the many accounts of the battle and he was glad that Gabrielus had taken his command so seriously. Valerian was working smoothly within the army now and it was much better. Adrastus handed him more documents and he looked over at his distant cousin and best friend.

"You are thinking si?" Amedeo asked.

"Si. Always. Your brother needs to be handled my rex. His mouth is terrible but there are those who speak out against you because of your mother." Adrastus stated thoughtfully.

"My mother has been dead a long while. She died giving birth to me and they still speak out against her?" The young rex asked in anger.

"Your padre deified her upon her death. It was not a popular move." His cousin stated.

"I realize that but I was a babe. Stupid plebian assholes!" He said standing.

"Some of the reptiles further north have been sending envoys wishing for alliances. The defeats against the reds have not gone unnoticed." Adrastus stated.

"Si. There was one from the Celtic Wyvern." He said considering.

"Wyverns are cannibalistic and rather cruel Amedeo. I am concerned their ways and ours would not coincide." His advisor stated.

"No fear Adrastus! I am a charming man no? When have I never been unable to make peace? We shall open dialogue with these cold climate lizards and see if we can be friendly, si?" Amedeo said picking up a chalice of wine and draining it.

"I hope for the best my rex but I fear the worst. I would hate for you to be so trusting. You have been in power for some time but please remember these creatures are not us." Adrastus stated bowing.

"Si they are not us. They are wyvern!" he chuckled as he downed more wine.

"Gabrielus is at the fronts si?" His advisor asked.

"Si. I know of his amor with Valerian but no one else does." Amedeo stated picking up a piece of beef and eating it.

"Is that really wise Amedeo? Feelings of such a deep nature have no place…" Adrastus tried to say.

"You worry too much! Go home to your lovely mammals and enjoy deep sleep! I still cannot believe you do not partake." His rex said smirking.

"Their heat is wonderful and it feels better for sleep my rex. I am hoping for something deeper." He said actually blushing.

"You almost make me think you are a virgin my cousin." He laughed as he walked towards his own rooms.

Adrastus sighed and he stared at his rex; he shook his head. The fairly young rex had sired four children already and showed no signs of settling down. He was good to his off spring, money wise they were well cared for and their materna were very well off women. Amedeo just did not see the need for discretion and Adrastus always cleaned up his messes. He saw a runner come in and the young soldier was bloody. Amedeo immediately went to him and it was obvious the boy was not long for the world.

"Many pardons majesty. General Gabrielus is terribly wounded and Vice General Valerian is dead." He said shaking from blood loss.

"What in the God's names happened?" He asked in shock.

"The reds sir. They attacked near Umbrii. There were cockatrices as well majesty." The young black said slowing closing his eyes.

Amedeo gently laid down the body of the soldier and he was pissed off. He had not been in battle in a long while simply because Gabrielus was so capable. He stared at Adrastus and his advisor nodded. The reds had brought the lowly cockatrices to the battles to thwart them and use the stupid low level daemons as fodder. Amedeo yelled for his armor and he went to his private rooms and went to his wall. He reached up and his arm as he did so. It morphed into his true form and Adrastus brought up the rear already in armor of his own; he had strapped his nasty looking broad sword to his hip and both men nodded.

Gabrielus was in a medical tent and the healer was tending him. He could not get the image of Valerian throwing himself in front of a venom ball for him. He shut his green eyes and he shut out the pain as his vice general's last words had been; I love you. He watched Amedeo storm in and his rex knelt near his cot.

"I am so sorry for the loss of your subordinate." He said softly.

"Si thank you majesty." The white said only staring straight up.

"I know there was deep comradeship." Amedeo stated bowing his head.

Gabrielus would always be loyal to this man; to his friend who gave him freedom and gave him honors. Amedeo Servius had the white's sword and devotion unto death because the rex had given him respect as more then a slave. Gabrielus nodded and he saw his other good friend behind the young rex.

"Hello Agrippa." He stated in a tired voice.

"Si. Hello Gabrielus. You look like hell." Adrastus stated.

"Si thank you. I managed to drive them north to Felsina." He said shutting out his anguish and focusing on mayhem.

Amedeo nodded and took Gabrielus's hand for but a moment. He squeezed it but not for too long. He only wanted his friend to know he knew he was in pain. Adrastus and the mixed rex walked out of the tent and went in the direction of the troops. The young rex looked up on a hill and noticed a femmina for a second and then she was gone. It had been a split second and he questioned what he had seen. He shook his head and then walked on. He intended to crush the reds once and for all. If it meant making alliances with the nasty wyvern then so be it. Amedeo directed his men north towards Felsina and he would have a showdown with the reds.

Hrodgar stood near the river and he finished slitting the throat of a black and he stared down hatefully. He stared across the way and he recognized the brother of the current Latium king.

"You said he would come you filth." He nearly spit.

"I want the bastard gone as much as you." Fabius hissed.

"Such a worthy little brother you are. If he finds out you have been feeding us information then you will be hung by your entrails." Hrodgar laughed.

"You let me worry of my own guts, si?" He growled.

"You really think him unworthy of the throne?" The red asked.

"He is half red and you have to ask me that question. Your kind is not worthy of my lands. Your sister was a beautiful whore and nothing more Hrodgar." Fabius stated in disgust.

"Just see that he comes you worthless black whelp." He growled.

Fabius phased and Hrodgar had news for his ally by necessity but he had no intentions of any black ruling the rich lands of Latium. He had no intentions of letting such bounty go and the tide of the war was going quite well. He would face the whelp of nephew that was Amedeo Servius and he would annihilate the black basilisk once and for all. His tribe would be the masters of Europe and the others would cower.

The bloodshed was horrible as they fought. Amedeo was swinging his sword and taking off heads. There was no mercy this battle and Adrastus followed his example. The ground ran red under their sandaled feet and it made a squishing sound as they fought. They were not fighting in their true forms yet; no one had become that desperate but the Latium Blacks were fighting well. It heartened them to see their rex in the midst of the battle and he fought well. Amedeo's eyes were glowing red in his beastly anger as he severed limbs and heads from the enemies. He again saw the apparition of the femmina and it startled him. It was a shadow of thing and she seemed a ghost. He could not make her out clearly but he had to fight on. The young rex saw the leader of the Danube Reds and he growled loudly. He cut his way through and he appeared in front of Hrodgar.

"You are in my lands bastardo!" He hissed.

"You mean I am in my soon to be lands retard." The red laughed.

Amedeo said nothing else as he whirled around and his sword met the broadsword of his enemy. This was in fact his materna's brother but there was no love lost. Amedeo did not think of himself as red whatsoever so it really did not matter to him. He lost all preamble and he changed form. Hrodgar had not expected it and the younger man began to strike fast with deadly jaws and he avoided the stare of the powerful male. He too changed form and they began to strike like the serpents they were. Adrastus looked up from his own battles and he saw what was going on. It was a close match and he decided he should back up his rex.

"Tsk tsk. Going somewhere Agrippa?" Fabius asked from nearby.

The other black held a nasty smirk and Adrastus realized that this had been a trap. Several reds descended upon him and stabbed him quickly and mercilessly.

"Amedeo will die this die and without an heir; I will ascend the throne. You will die as well." He said walking past his second cousin.

"You bastardo!" He yelled.

"Si well I am pure blood and that bastardo is not! I am more worthy of our kind then he." He snarled in hatred.

Adrastus slowly fell to his knees and the blood loss was tremendous. He tried to yell the name of Amedeo but he was too much into his battle. Things looked quite grim and Fabius was on his way to murder his half brother when he saw a creature he had no clue what it was. With forced born from nature itself; he was slammed into boulder not far from Amedeo and the young rex was astonished to see his brother fall unconscious. Hrodgar saw his ally and he hissed and went to strike. Another blast of raw energy slammed into the red basilisk and he shrieked in agony as he fell to his side. Amedeo changed form and he could not make out what it was that had saved his life. He was in shock but he neared the red and shoved his sword through his massive eye socket and through his brain. It made a serpent sound as he slowly died. He noticed Adrastus on the ground and he pulled him up.

"My rex?" He gasped in pain.

"Did you see what happened?" He asked in shock.

"Not sure. I saw a shadow." Adrastus said passing out.

"Gather our forces and put down the rest as I take my cousin to help!" He called to his commander.

"Si majesty!" The black bowed,

Amedeo held his best friend close and phased with him to Roma. They appeared in his own rooms and he called on his personal physician. He knew the war was not over but he had time now to gather his troops and make alliances. Something had saved his life and he was still in shock.

Amedeo was in bed and he was exhausted. Adrastus was on the mend and so was Gabrielus. His mind could not wrap around what it was that saved him. It had been two weeks and he had not slept well at all. He contemplated calling on a femmina but he was suddenly gripped in an invisible force.

"What the hell? Who is there?" He gasped.

He felt a warm tongue along his neck and he gasped harder and something covered his eyes. He growled in anger but the tongue turned into lips. Amedeo felt warm breaths and fangs dragging his throat and he was actually quite intrigued.

"Who are you?" He groaned out.

"A friend." Came the soft whisper.

"A friend? You lick your friends femmina?" He asked almost laughing.

"You would be surprised basilisk. Be quiet." She commanded.

He felt hair against his bare chest and her lips again found his neck. He groaned heavily as this creature touched and kissed softly.

"Tell me who you are!" He whined.

"No." She said trailing fingers down his belly.

"Oh Gods!" He yelped as she touched his now straining flesh.

"Amedeo." She whispered softly in his ear.

"How do you know my name femmina?" He cried out and gasped at the same time.

"Because you are rex." The female chuckled.

The femmina licked at one of his flat nubs and he hissed softly and she pushed her body against his. He felt firm round flesh of mammalian breasts. He was in shock and she smirked at him unknowingly. He felt lips pressed to his and he groaned again as she swept her tongue and expertly kissed him wildly. He was trying to fight the heaviness holding him down but he could not move as her kiss drove him utterly wild. She slowly nibbled his lip and she pressed something into his mouth. He snarled as he tasted her nipple and by his Gods he was getting insane. This femmina was sweet and so tantalizing. She was utterly powerful and brazen whatever she was and he wanted to see her. He feverishly suckled her and she moaned for him. She jerked back and he heard a popping sound and he growled.

"I want to see you!" He hissed.

"No." She whispered touching him more.

"Femmina! I am rex here and no one tells me no!" Amedeo snarled.

"I am of royal blood as well basilisk and you will know that you are not the only ruler. Should you like to feel me?" She asked in a luring way.

"Si!" He snapped.

She straddled his waist and descended on his staff. The heat hit him and he thrashed what little he could. He felt like he was loosing his mind.

"Amedeo." The mammal female whispered in passion.

"Si! Oh Gods! Please let me touch you. Let me see you." He begged.

"No. I cannot let you see me." She groaned as she rounded her hips.

The heat was undoing him and he was closing in on feral.

"Did you save me?" He cried out in need.

"Yes." She mumbled in a haze.

"Who are you?" He murmured rolling his head with his blind fold on.

"Someone who will stand behind you no matter the cost. Your enemies are my enemies and your passions are my passion." Came her breathy response.

"Need to come. Please let me release. Please. You feel so good. You feel so good." Amedeo actually whimpered out.

She leaned over him and he heard her harsh breathing. He felt fangs pierce his neck and he suddenly could use his arms. He crushed her to him as he spoke rapid Latin. Amedeo told her to bite harder. He told her how good she felt. He also told her he was going to die. The young rex's climax left him so weak that he fell limp and he could barely reach up to remove the blindfold. The femmina was gone but the sex had left him drained beyond endure. He realized he had encountered a succubus. He had seen her; he was positive he had seen her the day of the battle and his mind was working over time as his body was giving out. Amedeo had never seen the rare type of blood drinking daemon. They were coveted more so then a normal uppyr as with careful coupling they could make a basilisk out of their mind. He was determined to find her and possess her. He finally had to pass out and he had a huge smile plastered on his face.

Both Gabrielus and Adrastus stared at him as if he was crazy. He had told them of his nocturnal visit and they were shocked. Both of his best friends were seething in jealousy at his having even been around a succubus let alone to have relations with one.

"She did not give her name?" Adrastus asked.

"No. It was so odd. Her power was unreal. I know the females are strong of the empusae but I mean it was unreal." Amedeo replied.

"She bit you?" Gabrielus asked leaning forward.

"Si. I am sure I saw her at the battle. She swore it was her that caused Hrodgar to fall. Do you think an empusae has that kind of power?" He asked doubtful.

"We do not know enough about them rex. We only know what the normal uppyr tell us and they do not talk much." His advisor shrugged.

"I cannot believe she bit you! Lucky bastard." Gabrielus muttered under his breath.

"Well find your own uppyr." Amedeo snorted.

"Si, I will!" He retorted.

"Shit! I have to go to Britainia next month. I want to find this femmina! I want to have lots of amor with her. She is incredible!" The young rex stated wistfully.

"You can have any femmina you wish majesty." Adrastus pointed out.

"Si and I wish for her. See if you can send out inquires. See if anyone has even seen a succubus. I have no clue what she looks like." He sighed.

"Si majesty." The black said bowing.

"What do you want done with Fabius majesty?" Gabrielus asked.

"Banish him. He is still my brother but I do not want him here." He said walking towards the door.

"He should be put to death Amedeo." His general said shocked.

"He would expect that Gabrielus. No, I am not him and I am better." Amedeo stated leaving his throne room.

Gabrielus knew that was trouble but he sighed as the pain of Valerian's death washed over him. He had taken up his old ways and he was seen in the company of femmina these days. He did not wish to be reminded of his lover so he switched his amor. He again sighed and he had unshed tears in his eyes.

Amedeo sat at a long table and he sat with several other types of reptiles from Europe. The king of the Celtic Wyvern was surprisingly solid black in color.

"I am glad you arrived sir. I am Drostan Mochrie." The young wyvern said bowing.

"I am Amedeo Gnaeus Servius. You asked for an alliance and I am interested in such." Amedeo stated from his seat.

"It seemed the Danube Reds are hell bent on waging war all over Europe and no offense young rex but I will not be subservient to any basilisk, ever!" Drostan said taking a seat.

The wyvern ruler leaned forward and picked up a gold chalice and held it up. A beautiful creature unlike anything Amedeo had ever seen came forward and poured wine for the wyvern. Her hair curled around her face and her eyes were a golden; almost a burnt orange in color. She had a mark between her brows that looked in the shape of a diamond and she stood only to his shoulder he could see. What shocked him was the fact that instead of a fairly flat chest of a femmina reptile; she had well formed and a shapely figure. He averted his eyes and he forced his ardor down. She was stunning and his mouth was dry.

"This is my wife Moina Mochrie. Say hello my dear." Drostan commanded.

"Hello." She said softly and she bowed.

She stood straight and her eyes locked with Amedeo. He looked away quickly and he was feeling out of place and like a horrid cad. Drostan was treating his wife like a servant and in his opinion the beauty should be waited on by slaves. He made it through a meal of rare mutton and he freely drank wine. They spoke of many things and battles to come. Amedeo knew he was drunk but he excused himself to get some air and he actually thought about stroking away the erection that would not leave him. He stepped outside into the rather frigid British night and he saw the landscape. It was rather pretty here but Latium was more so in his opinion.

"Hello." He heard from behind him.

"Oh! Hello Lady Mochrie! I am Amedeo." He said with a half bow.

"I know. I saw you at the banquet. Do you like Britainia?" She asked softly.

"It is colder then I am used to but si. I like it okay." He shrugged.

"I am glad to hear it. May I say something?" She asked in her quiet voice.

"Please." He said looking at her curiously.

"If I asked you to take me away from here? If I asked you to give me shelter, would you?" Moina asked.

"What? Why?" Amedeo asked surprised.

"I hate him! I have heard that you are good. I have heard you are kind. I do not want to be here and I am as if a slave. Please sir! Please!" She begged falling to her knees.

"Please femmina do not beg me. It could be no good if I did as such. Do you understand?" He said gently pulling her up.

Moina was shaking and she was desperate. She was also in awe of this beautiful creature. She did not want to be beat anymore and she did not want to endure Drostan's "love". She could see his sympathy in his deep red eyes and she lost it. She pulled him to her lips and he gasped against her mouth. He could not think clearly and he was just too damn drunk. She was also so damn soft and she had begged him to take her away. He wrenched his lips away and stared down at her pleading eyes.

"Not right." He stated thickly.

"He is evil. He will kill me either way. I want a chance at life basilisk. I want a chance for something beyond this misery." She said clutching at him.

He gathered her to him and began to kiss her passionately. She had the slightly forked tongue of a reptile but some features of a mammal. He was in shock but she responded with such incredible need. She managed to phase them somewhere and he fell upon her. He pulled her dress down and her full breasts made him hungry. He wrapped his lips around one and she gasped loudly as he sucked her as he had the succubus. Moina mewled for him and her noises made him more crazed. He lifted his mouth and he attacked her lips. Her responses left him beyond maddened. She was helping him out of his tunic and leggings as he finished undoing her dress. Amedeo watched her eye his maleness and he cupped her chin.

"Are you sure femmina?" He asked slurring a little.

"Gods please. Please." She whimpered.

Never one to deny a female he slipped within her and he began to tremble. It felt too good and it felt too right as he cried out immediately. The succubus had felt the same. He was in confusion and his brain muddled as he held the tiny female to him as he took her body in such pleasure. Need was overwhelming him and he realized she was crying. He stared at her face when he realized she had never had amor as such.

"Femmina? Why do you cry?" He asked kissing her throat.

"Does not hurt. Feels so good. Amedeo please harder." She said clawing at his back.

He was struck dumb and anger fueled his heart. He could not believe that Drostan would treat his own wife as such.

"I will give you shelter. You have to change your name." He whispered as he kissed her throat.

"Anything. What? What am I…Gods!" She screamed out as she cleaved to him tightly.

Amedeo felt her tight and small body convulse around his member and he lost it. His warm seed left him and he shook under a powerful release of his own. He let out such a loud cry as he felt himself milked of his release.

"You found climax." He said breathlessly.

"Oh." Moina said as breathlessly.

"I do not understand." Amedeo said peppering her face with kisses.

"Not my pleasure. Never about my pleasure. Can we leave this night? What should I change my name to?" She asked eagerly.

"I will give you a Latin name. Valentina." He smiled at her.

"Okay. I will be Valentina." She said smiling at him.

Amedeo did not think he had seen anything so beautiful as her smile. He held her awhile longer and he mentally made plans with what to do with the run-away queen.

"You what?" Adrastus asked in shock.

"I brought the wyvern queen home with me." Amedeo stated as he sipped his morning wine.

"Majesty. You do realize that she was married?" He asked surprised.

"Si. I also know she had bruises on her and she had no clue what an orgasm was and oh, he treated her like a whore!" His rex said outraged.

"Amedeo! You went there to find allies not more enemies!" He cried.

"I also could not ignore her pleas my friend. She was in need and I am strong enough to defend her." He said in a pissy tone.

"Well what are you going to do with her my rex?" He asked shocked beyond anything.

"I am going to marry her today." He said flatly.

"What?" He said again floored.

"Si. She has taken the name Valentina. We can get along well enough." He said watching him.

"You are just going to marry her? You have never said you were going to marry anyone!" Adrastus said almost picking his jaw off the floor.

"Perhaps now is the right time. I can get along with her just fine." Amedeo said.

"By the Gods." His best friend and advisor stated.

His rex finished his meal and stood up. He had preparations to make and a femmina to marry. He figured by giving her his name then it would shelter her enough. He was unprepared to find said femmina in his bed and she had a smirk on her face. He had a quizzical look on his face and she beckoned him over.

"I owe you my life sir. How can I ever thank you?" She asked.

"Perhaps love me someday." Amedeo chuckled.

"Do not ask that because I will. I will love you." Valentina whispered.

He smiled but he was again unprepared for the way she kissed him nor was he prepared for the way he ended up taking her. It did not take him long to figure out that he adored her. It also did not take him long to figure out that she was true to her word. Within a very short time Amedeo Gnaeus Servius was madly in love with the femmina he had stolen away from the cold shores of Britainia.

Valentina watched her husband sleep and she was smirking at his luscious form. It was rather hot in Latium and she had a flask of honey in her hand. She moved with purpose and their little ones were sleeping at the moment. She poured a little of the sticky liquid onto his groin and his head shot up. Amedeo stared at hi beautiful wife and he groaned as she began to use her tongue on him.

"Femmina why do you tease me so?" He asked heavily as his wife pleasured him.

"Because my rex needs it." She said seductively as she kissed his thigh.

"Valentina please femmina." He groaned as he lay back against the chaise.

His face contorted as she nipped his thighs more then ran her serpent tongue along his male flesh. He was rasping as she managed to make him beg. His eyes were closed and he reveled in her. He had made an enemy of Drostan Mochrie who swore personal revenge on him but so far he had managed to keep him away. Valentina was very pregnant yet again but she stayed that way. They were very much in love and the whole of the court had forgiven their rex when they saw how much the young couple adored the other.

Amedeo's head shot up and he gasped harder as she swiped the head of his cock. He rolled his head and he was gasping harder.

"I want to be in you now!" He growled.

"Yum." She purred against his male flesh.

"Femmina! Gods I love you. I love you!" Amedeo whimpered as she swallowed him whole.

He had no hope and he gripped the chaise as he arched against her mouth. She hummed around his staff and he closed his eyes as rapture settled in his veins. She lifted her head and she stared at her husband of more then ten years and he stared back at her with such profound love. Somewhere in the first week they had fallen so hard.

"I need to have this baby now. Perhaps you can rise again and make me scream and beg for more. Make me scream to have you with me always?" She whispered in his ear.

"Si!" He said with a predatory smirk.

"This makes eleven Amedeo. Do you think we will ever stop?" She laughed as he arranged her on her side.

"No. I can never have enough of you and I shall always be with you. So my perfect and beautiful femmina you will have to get used to having my babies." He said grinning.

"I feel so bad for Gabrielus." She murmured softly.

"I know. It does not seem fair. He loved Josephina." He sighed as he held her tightly.

"Please take me harder." Valentina begged.

"Si." He said holding her hip and working himself against her with all his passion.

Amedeo did not think he could be so happy. He loved his children and he loved his wife. He had never been a faithful man but he was with her. His life was perfection and he fought like hell to keep it so.

Drostan stared at the red basilisks and it was ironic he thought. Latium was in a festival this very day and he intended to wipe out his enemy. Fury at his Moina's betrayals still stung more then two decades later. The black basilisk and himself had fought many times and the bastard had always won. He was a powerful fuck but he would not win. Patience had been his virtue and he would destroy the whoring bitch and the thieving snake. He nodded to his dragons and he watched the city that housed the palace of Amedeo Servius begin to be attacked. He would wait and he would find her. He had intelligence that the whore had changed her name to Valentina. A nasty smirk played on his lips and he watched the fires begin to burn. Drostan walked forward very casually and he had ordered Brennus to find the children of his whore wife and put them to death. He saw the reds killing and maiming everywhere and he chuckled. He had told his people to do what came naturally to them. He told him to eat the basilisk as a lesson to those that may have survived. He also ordered the fields to be sown with salt and every animal slaughtered. He walked along to the palace and he heard _her_ voice. Drostan's face filled with such hatred as he walked in. She wore a white stolla and she wore flowers in her hair. She struggled against the dragons that held her and her old husband walked forward.

"Hello whore." He smirked.

"You sick fuck!" She screamed.

"You will think sick fuck." He said spitting on her.

Valentina struggled and she knew Amedeo was out fighting. She heard the screams of her babes and she yelled trying to say anything. Drostan smacked her across her face and she fell to the ground.

"It is time you learned that I am the last face you will ever see." He said falling on her.

Valentina screamed as Drostan wasted no time in ripping the stolla from her. He used his venom laced claws to tear into her belly and she screamed louder.

"That's right whore. Scream and beg for mercy but none shall come." He hissed.

"Just kill me! Please stop!" Valentina yelled.

"Have no fear Moina. You wish shall be granted." Drostan stated.

He pried her thighs wide and a dragon held each leg. She screamed louder as he stared at her in hatred.

"Since you are a whore then you shall be a whore but first I shall have my bitch wife." He said in fury.

"No stop!" She snarled.

Drostan freed his member and he shoved himself into her hard. She screamed as he pounded without mercy. He used his claws to tear at her breasts and he continued to rape his own wife. Drostan used such force that he tore her center with his staff. He finally pulled out and let his seed spill all over her ripped open belly. She had quit screaming and the pain was so horrendous. She was silently crying for Amedeo as she cried out weakly as the other dragon began to defile her. The brown dragon had entered her anally and he ripped her open. Drostan watched with malice and glee as he watched his slut ex-wife slowly bleed out from her wounds. His cold heart warmed at the sight of his own men using her as the whore she was.

"Burn her and hang her body for that bastard to find. I want him to come after me. Burn the daughters as well and since we are in Latium; crucify his sons. I want him to see what stealing from me has caused. Put everyone to sword you can find and destroy everything. So glad to see you die bitch!" He laughed with genuine mirth.

Valentina's hand barely moved and she whispered Amedeo's name. She was blissfully dead by the time they burned her body.

He was trying to get to his home but there were so many dead. There was so much blood and Amedeo was staggering as he choked as he saw his people dead or dying. He saw his palace in flames and he saw wyvern everywhere. He finally could phase and he appeared in his palace. Amedeo saw her first and he covered his mouth. He screamed and fell to his knees. He crawled a little ways away and he began to vomit. Her body was still smoking and he could not stop retching. Amedeo looked up to see the feet of Gabrielus and he was weeping.

"My rex. We have to go. We are being overrun, si?" He said in a commanding tone.

"Cannot! Gabrielus loved her. Cannot leave her." He said weeping openly.

"I know. We loved our regina too but we have to live to stop them Amedeo. We have to!" He said pulling up his friend.

"My children!" He said trying to free himself from his grasp.

"There is nothing left Amedeo! We have to go now!" The white said yelling.

Adrastus ran in and he yelled. He turned his head and he made his way over to his cousin.

"Come! We have a legion in the Alps. We must go Amedeo. We must go now!" They both said.

"Forgive me. Valentina forgive me." He said as he wept.

His two best friends said as they led him away. The acrid smoke from the fires choked him as his home and city burned to the ground.

Asuna's eyes blinked back tears as she had taken in his blood fully. She wondered at his memories of the succubus and wondered if at some point she went to him. She turned away and she sat down in his villa. Justinus was playing on the floor at the moment and he was watching the sky.

"You should have killed Fabius." She replied wiping her eyes.

"Si. I should have but I was trying to be a good ruler. Failed miserably did I not?" he asked wiping his own eyes.

"Amedeo." She said looking up at him.

"Did you come to me in the past?" He asked as he neared her.

"Not yet. I may and I just have not done it yet. I do not know." Asuna replied honestly.

"I want to think it was you." Amedeo murmured as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I am so sorry. He is an evil bastard and to think he covets Akemi. Did he really hurt her as such?" She asked in surprise.

"Si. I believed her femmina or I would never have brought her back with me. It floored me that a man would treat his wife as such. I know I can be chauvinist but I would never hurt the femmina I love that way." He stated needing to feel her close to him.

"I love you Amedeo. I love you so much." She said standing and holding him closely.

"I know femmina. I fought him for years and I was never able to beat him. Our numbers were so small." He said as he held her tightly.

"You did the right thing regardless if you took his wife or not. She was innocent and you saved her for awhile. You are honorable." She said kissing his cheek.

"I love her femmina. I always will but by the Gods; I love you too. Please do not doubt that I love you and I love my beautiful son so much." He said holding her chin lightly.

Amedeo was rather emotional and he crashed his mouth against hers. They explored the other slowly and Justinus giggled at that moment. The basilisk pulled away and chuckled.

"My beautiful boy." He said picking him up.

"Si?" He asked smiling.

"Is your materna not the most beautiful femmina in the world?" Amedeo asked his boy.

"Si Papa!" He said kissing his mother.

Asuna smiled at the little boy that had shocked them both so much. He happily babbled about different things and then ran off to find his nanny. Amedeo stared at his wife now and the memories of his long dead wife were getting to him.

"I am sorry. I only wished to know how to help you more and in doing so help my family. I am sorry to make you relive it. Wen needs to find Gabrielus as well." She said holding his face between her hands.

"It was good I slept so long. You are beautiful but tell my why you are here exactly? You have been really tight lipped femmina." He asked.

"Maec got to me some point here in the past. He is from the past as well. I believe he got me pregnant and he says he did. Our son is missing or dead. We are not sure which and now I wish to either find him or find his body." She said getting choked up.

"Bastardo! He could not have you then so he corrupted you as a young femmina?" Amedeo asked in anger.

"Hai." She nodded.

"He needs to die." He growled.

"Hai but it is my problem. I will handle Maec. Now we need a plan Amedeo. We have got to find Gabrielus. Wen is going nuts and you need him to help you revive more basilisks." She stated.

"Do you think more really survived femmina? I mean you found my brother but that was back in Roman days." He said shaking his head.

"Amedeo, I am suggesting we go to Roman days to find more. I am not waiting around for Drostan and I think Akemi went in search of Ryukotsusei and Ryuu when she could not find them. She is walking around carrying his baby and her mate's." Asuna stated.

"He must have made her immune to wyvern venom somehow." He said shaking his head.

"I believe you are right. Ryukotsusei will try to raise it like a dragon so maybe there is hope." She sighed loudly.

"Femmina come with me." He said pulling her towards his room.

She did not stop him as he began to kiss her and nibble along her jaw. It made her weak in the knees as he proceeded to slowly undress her. He was needy at the moment and he proceeded to make passionate love to her. Her mind went to what needed to be done and she intended to go to Nagasaki later.

Sesshomaru stared at an extremely lovely onna and she allowed him to scent her a little. She also begged him not to ask too many questions and asked him to remember his sister in law; the miko. Hibari asked her jii-chan to have faith and she needed him to let his celebrated general help the pup of his own pup. Her face was so like his beloved Asuna's that he just could not say no. So it was with that, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands of Honshu called on his longtime general and someone he considered somewhat a friend.

"This Sesshomaru commands you to help the strange onna." He stated in his bored baritone.

"As my lord commands." Hideaki said bowing.

"Let no harm come to this Sesshomaru's grand pup." The Western lord commanded flatly.

"As you command." The violet eyed inu said suppressing his excitement.

With that Hideaki found himself in his private chambers in the palace and he was packing for an extended leave. He was hoping to see the princess as an adult. Hell, he was dying to see her as an adult bitch. He could only imagine what she looked like. They knew she would be powerful but by the strength of her pup, it seemed they had had no clue. This Hibari was lovely but he had always been entranced by the young onna. He saw her constantly at his lord's side and she was growing into perfection. He shoved down his lust and he looked at his wall and the statue of the inugami.

"Please let me see her. I just want to see what she looks like. She is obviously mated but I want to see what the Western heir becomes." He prayed quickly.

He grabbed his fang and shoved it into his obi and he went to find the grand pup of the Western lord.

Asuna was in deep battle and she refused to give up. She was whirling and weaving quickly amongst several wyvern and she would not let them near her enough to bite her. She had received word through the grape vine that someone had hurt one of her Byakko daughters. She had Kaita send her back even further and she was now killing serpents. She ported on a small hill and she let loose a powerful nami that proceeded to rip through the few wyvern and red basilisk. It seemed Hibari's actions had led to a small scouting group.

"Inu?" She heard from up the shore.

Her eyes widened and she whirled around. Her mouth dropped and it was Quon. She let Konkisaiga recede and she ran into his arms. He hugged her fiercely and she kissed him suddenly and with incredible passion. Quon let himself look at her and he stared at her with an emotional face.

"Wen or Wenling?" She asked softly.

"Wenling." He choked.

"Quon listen to me. She will be okay." Asuna stated holding his face.

"She is healing. She will be happy to see you." He said kissing her hands and then her face.

She dipped into his mind and she ported to the dragon castle. Ryuu looked up to his cousin and he felt relief. Wenling was awake and she saw her mother. Asuna immediately went to her and hugged her. Wenling was not upset anymore and in fact fury had taken hold of her. Rena had told her that she was pregnant but it was dragon. Ryuu was quite quiet about everything and Asuna looked concerned. She stood up and she went to the eldest son of Ryukotsusei.

"Hello Ryuu. How are you?" She asked.

"I have been better." He said softly.

"Ryuu, she is a very strong young onna. She will not let an act of violence shatter her." Asuna stated with confidence.

"Hibari took off and she came back covered in blood. She was in a rage and then my soldiers told me that there was wyverns and red basilisk." He explained.

"They are gone. I killed them only a little while ago." She explained.

"Thank the Kamis. I can rest a little easier. My mother and father are not here Lady Asuna. Father and Uncle Ryuu left to avenge my mother and then mother left as well. I have no clue what the hell is going on." He said in worry.

"We will figure it out, okay?" She said softly.

Asuna stood up and she went outside. She was mentally calculating what year it was and she was deep in thought. Kensei was still reeling over her beast's marking of him and she gave him space. Maec had been injured very badly. She had grabbed herself a Jing and had Astana spied on. She had confirmed that Maec was in a death sleep and he was in hiding. She had a little time to deal with this and she needed to deal with it. She felt his despair and his confliction over his feelings and she slipped from the castle. She walked to the beach and she saw a skeleton of a basilisk and she sighed. She hung her head and she felt heaviness enter her heart at the missing pup and she just could not get the anguish out of her. She felt two distinct auras and she turned to yell at Hibari in her recklessness and she stared at a face she had not seen in over four centuries. Guilt had wracked her and she covered her mouth in shock.

"Haha before you yell at me; I am sorry. You would have gone ballistic too." Hibari said before she could say anything.

"Hideaki?" Asuna whispered in shock.

"Princess?" The inu general said just as shocked.

"You two do know each other?" Hibari asked.

"Hai." He said still in shock.

The full grown princess made him almost speechless. She wore an off white hanfu; the inner dress was strapless and the obi was dark grey. The outer robe was fairly sheer and the sleeves wide and the whole of the robe was edged in the same as the obi. Her silver hair was down and she blinked at him and Asuna had forgotten how utterly mesmerizing his eyes were.

"Hibari please go check on Wenling. I shall be there shortly." Asuna said never taking her eyes off her former general.

"Hai Haha." Hibari stated and bowed.

Her daughter phased out and the general could not take his eyes off of her.

"My lady how old are you?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"More than five centuries. I take it you were privy to my aunt's origins." She replied.

"Hai my lady. I have served my lord for many years." He said boldly meeting her eyes.

"Hideaki, I am so pleased to see you again." She said bowing and she went to move away.

He moved fast and grabbed her arm. She stiffened and she shut her eyes. She was saying a prayer and she savagely repressed the memory of giving him honors.

"Say nothing. It is not my place to know but let me ask one thing?" He inquired.

"Hai?" She whispered in a tortured tone.

"Was it honorable? Was it in service of the West?" He demanded.

"It was in service of your land and your princess. It is my fault. You will think honorable but I think I am a wretch." Asuna said breathing too fast.

"I am a soldier. It is my duty. You are so young still in this era. Too young to be known properly. You are beautiful my lady." Hideaki said breathing in her scent.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise when she realized what it was he was not saying.

"Hideaki?" She asked turning her head.

"Hai. Shall I be coy?" He asked.

"What are you saying?" Asuna asked stunned.

He was taller then her; as tall as her father. His hands slipped into her hair and he nudged her nose with his and he did not kiss her. He only breathed against her mouth. She could not think and he scented raw and he scented purely inu.

"I thought you the sweetest pup in the world. I thought it adorable when my lord put a wooden katana in your hand. I used to hate it when Sir Yuuta would whip you. I wanted to kill him. As you have grown, I have thought you more and more beautiful. As you have ventured out, your father has asked that I shadow you. I have been your back up." He admitted.

Asuna could not believe her ears and her face was burning red. She had no clue that Hideaki had ever paid her any mind. She had always thought the former general aloof. She had also not thought much on him simply because he was close in age to her sire and then he had been killed by what she thought was Bai Jing.

"Kamis if Sesshomaru saw you now. He would shit himself. His baby girl all grown up. He adores you so much. Occasionally we share sake in his study and he speaks of Augusta and you." He stated as he whispered softly.

"You and my Chichi are good friends?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Hai but I do not say anything. I have no wish to let anyone think that my lord is kind." Hideaki smiled a little as he used his thumbs to massage her cheeks.

She could not stand it and she crushed her lips to his. He welcomed it and he wrapped his arms around her. Asuna had no wish to upset Quon and she ported them to the West. She had no clue of his yoki and she stumbled backwards. Hideaki fell upon her and it was a heady kiss. The general had no intentions of stopping himself and Asuna gently pushed him back. His violet eyes were stormy and he looked impatient. He also looked wild and needy.

"Hideaki, I thought I knew of you. I thought I knew this man." She said in a tortured way.

"I would have and never will cross a line that is not honorable my lady. If you say no then I will abide but know I am enamored." He whispered feverishly.

Asuna was speechless and she just stared. He gently pulled down the inner dress of her hanfu and he saw one breast exposed. His eyes turned their strange color and he was trying to keep himself under control. Hideaki decided to get himself under wraps and he arranged himself. He let his thumb graze her nipple and she took in a deep breath. He lowered his mouth and barely kissed at it and she gasped softly. He jerked himself back and sat on his knees. Asuna was still on her back and she looked disarranged. He was not one in the West who thought the princess's place as heir had been a mistake. He had seen her soon after birth and he had felt her yoki. He knew she would be a worthy heir; she had been a pretty little pup but he had become obsessed with her secretly as she had grown. He could not get the pretty thing out of his head. Hideaki had been surprised and pleased when Sesshomaru had told him recently that she was going to start working and eventually be the ultimate head of the army.

"You have not sparred me have you?" He asked.

"No. I never had that pleasure." Asuna said still staring at him.

"I want you." Hideaki stated flatly.

She could say nothing and he neared her again. He caught her mouth and he kissed her ruthlessly. She was swept up in his passion and ardor as Hideaki licked as her lips. He was murmuring passionately and she could hear his words.

"Hideaki?" She asked stunned.

"I swore I would control myself and here I am acting a fool." He said clenching his teeth.

"I am stunned that you did not hate me, Yuuta did." She tried to smile.

"Please do not mention that self inflated, arrogant son of a whore!" He snapped.

"You and my father are very good friends I see." Asuna said pursing her lips.

"Hai we are. Perhaps I see you from his eyes but I saw you in your home. I saw you loved and loving. Yuuta accused you of being a brat and I saw you as a wonderful little pup." Hideaki snorted.

Asuna blinked at him and she was still in shock at him knowing so much about her. His mouth was sin and as she had always thought him beautiful, she had always thought him above her.

"General, I swear I never heard you speak this much." She said suddenly tracing his jaw.

"Please do not touch me if I cannot touch you in return. I will not be able to think. I want you so badly." He admitted.

Asuna leaned forward and kissed a little to the side of his mouth and it was overly sensual. He growled softly and she began to leave soft kisses on his face.

"So you wished to know your princess? When did you wish to know me Hideaki?" Asuna asked.

"For me about ten years ago." He admitted.

"About how old am I for you?" She asked slowly undoing his shihakusho.

"Seventy now." He whispered.

"Fairly young. Old enough barely to experience flesh." Asuna whispered running hands over his chest.

"No! You are still young for such a thing. Oh Kamis." He said biting the tip of his tongue.

"General Hideaki, I never realized that you were so impassioned. You are also very tactile." She said leaning forward and running her tongue along his jaw.

"Only with certain ones. Torture." He yelped softly.

"I know Sir Jouichi and his family. You trained Juuna did you not and Baku?" She asked fully opening the shihakusho.

"They are my god children. Jouichi asked me to care for his children if he were to pass away. Juuna is a good girl." He admitted.

"She is a more beautiful bitch then me." Asuna said letting a claw graze his male nub.

"She is comely but I want this one." He whispered harshly.

"Why Hideaki?" She asked meeting his eyes again.

He snarled as her claws raked his belly and he was a virile male. He honestly reminded her a little of her sire in his intenseness and it might have been the generation he was from. Hideaki shred her hanfu and jerked the expensive silk from her. His princess was not startled but then he had not expected her to be. He knew in his mind she would be a passionate bitch and a perfect one. She would not be a demure whore nor would she shy from pleasure. He flattened her and he kissed her with probing tongue and ground his pelvis into hers. She mewled into his mouth as he sought to make her crazed. Hideaki felt out of control again and he felt her hands on his hakama. He did not care and he only wanted her. He took his own member in hand and slowly stroked to ease his own tremendous ache. Asuna's eyes had bled red and she met his own strangely colored eyes. She lightly ran a finger over his head and underneath and she marveled at him. Hideaki reached up and behind her neck and held her firm as he slowly teased her opening. Asuna bit her lips a little and seriously doubted her sanity but she growled softly. Hideaki watched her face as he slowly eased his girth. His princess took deeper breaths and began to moan so sweetly for him. She took to breathing rapidly and she was watching his face and he was rapt.

"You are so exquisite right now." He stated with a heated, throaty way.

Asuna stared up at his face and she was trembling under him. He was not moving just yet because he wished to savor the feeling.

"You wait?" Asuna protested.

"Hai. I am truly not like this. I am usually much more staid and much calmer." He said quaking along his limbs.

"That is the Hideaki I remember from my youth." She trembled with him.

"Hai but I do not wish you to remember me that way. I wish for you to remember this. Kamis princess. Forgive me but I cannot control my beast completely." He growled low.

He pulled back and thrust hard. She arched and moaned hard for him and he could not stop. This lovely bitch was giving her approval and he would not deny them either pleasure. He moved with purpose and with need. Asuna plucked the lacing from his hair and his thick silver hair fell around his face and around them as he took the one female he had desired for over a decade. His lips sought hers and a hand softly cupped a plush mound. She was lost in this very inu male and she wondered why she had never noticed. He was seated too well and he was an obviously experienced male. She seized up and he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers in hers before she could drag them down his back. Asuna was moaning and mindless as he suddenly pulled back and his head was hanging low and he was breathing harshly as he snarled out. She watched him become spent and she was utterly entranced. It hit her that this male was in her sire's court where one may make a lover of the princess but they did not pup her without permission. She found it ironic. She lay back and it hit her she had coupled with someone she had known all her life but then in most cases with the inu in her life; that was the case. Hideaki fell on her again and ravished her mouth. He was too good at the kissing part and he made her weak. He finally managed to pull himself away from her lips and he lay on his back. His princess and his obsession had been spectacular and he contemplated changing form and sleeping off the lethargy. He was immediately alert as she had grabbed his shihakusho. He was startled to see a fang appear out of a burst of yoki and she was staring at a dark haired male something.

"You nasty bitch." He said in hatred.

"You should speak wraith!" Asuna said growling.

"My father has left instructions concerning you but it does not mean I will not harm you!" Raganos hissed.

"I am surprised you can think for yourself tr'Awnhi. At least Maec has enough brains to do his own evil deeds." She scoffed.

Hideaki watched as the being phased out and he watched his princess clash fang with morphed flesh. She moved with such fluid grace and she let go such powerful bursts of yoki. Asuna was in no mood to deal with Raganos and his idiotic self. She suddenly appeared in front of him and she shoved her fang deeply into his gut. She had incredible malice on her face and she snarled.

"You killed one of my baby girls and if this does not kill you know that I will. My sire wants your head on his desk and I want your body so that I may spit upon it and burn it! I will kill Maec and I will deliver his soul from his own hell!" She said in a low and lethal tone.

Raganos's eyes were bleeding white and she suddenly let loose her Dakkasou and then a nami. He phased away last second but it would be awhile before she saw him again. She snarled in fury and she turned to see Hideaki just standing there.

"Hai?" She asked.

"There is much I do not know. We do not know these beasts do we?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"No. I know these beasts." She said walking past him.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because my mother is not a normal uppyr and I am not full inu Hideaki." Asuna remarked.

"Your daughter Hibari is one of those beings now." He said in understanding.

"Hai. I forgot how damn observant you are. Hai she is and I have twins who were Shouten but another manner of wraith turned them. They are named Iyo and Kenji." She replied.

"Who is this Maec?" Hideaki demanded.

"He is the Shouten king. There are five clans of Shouten wraiths in Central Asia. There are the Sahen, Besud, Jing, tr'Awnhi, and Koval. Come to think of it, I have never met a Koval." She said thinking.

"So this Maec person is evil?" He asked.

"He is not subtle." Asuna said evenly.

"Princess do not sugar coat." He stated crossing his arms.

"He is a bastard and the most selfish creature the Kamis ever made. He is capable of great evils." She sighed.

Hideaki saw many things are on her face and confusion was one. He said nothing but he was curious. Asuna did not want to talk about the wraiths at the moment simply because of his own end. Memories of falling onto the ground and shutting his eyes made her suddenly sick to her stomach and she rushed past him. She began to get sick and he went to her.

"Hideaki no! You should hate me. You should not look at me so. I am not a good and proper bitch. I am more like my mother." She said dry heaving.

"What constitutes a good and proper bitch Princess? I am not mated, shall you ask why?" He demanded.

"Why?" She asked very much in surprise.

"Because those simpering, whiney whores at court get on my nerves. My family is not the wealthiest but I promise I have no issue with the noble whores. They throw themselves at me. I found one in my chambers only last week." Hideaki snorted.

"You did not rut her?" Asuna asked highly amused.

"Oh I rutted her, told her she was a whore, and then told her to get the hell out." He said laughing.

Asuna burst out laughing and a look passed over her face.

"Did the chore take you long?" She asked in a conspiring tone.

"No. I made sure it did not. Now will you please trust me?" He asked.

"I have always trusted you Hideaki. It is you who should not trust me. I fail you." She said as she looked around.

"I am certain clothing can be rustled up at the dragon castle, by the way, the dragons?" Hideaki asked surprised.

"Long story short; I am the reincarnation of my Aunt Sorami. I was pissed off at Touga and confronted him. I met Tekeshi and things happened. Well my sweet Hana has miko in her as I am sure you know. Baku and Juuna are your god pups. Well Akemi was brought by our family tengu; who I am supremely furious with right now, to the past era and she met Ryukotsusei. You have seen Akemi and she is still as lovely. He fell for her and they ended up having an affair. She got pregnant with the very dragon you saw in the castle. A few years later she had Ryunosuke who was a houshi but then met my Hibari. That is another long story." She said in a long winded answer.

"A dragon houshi and Lady Akemi with the Ryukotsusei and by the Kamis what the hell have you been doing?" Hideaki asked shocked.

"Oh do you remember the legends of the kumo onna named Ayana the Great?" Asuna asked amused.

"Hai." He nodded.

"I was her too." She said for shock factor.

"Good Kamis!" He said stepping back.

"So it is a long, convoluted story that I cannot completely share. Just know that I am not a good inu at all. In fact I am a terrible one and you here is throwing me off." She sighed.

"You think a few things will put me off?" He asked frowning.

"A few things? Oh Kamis." She began to laugh hard.

Hideaki narrowed his eyes and he stepped near her. He made her look at him and it was startling to see those amazing eyes full of something.

"If you are trying to make angry by impertinence then it shall not work. You employed that trick often as a pup. I know you better then you know. Your well being has been my responsibility a long while and your sire entrusted me! Only me my lady and by the Kamis do not think I will fail Sesshomaru now." He snapped.

Her heart was thudding a little too hard and she began to wonder more on her childhood then she had previously thought. It seemed Hideaki had been fond of her as a young pup and then as she had come into her adulthood that fondness had turned into something more.

"If you have guilt on this demise then do not. Just let me ask; do I receive my honors?" Hideaki asked softly.

"Hai. I would not fail you in that way." She said emotionally.

"Then why have guilt? I am a warrior the same as you obviously are now. I know there are dangers and I accept those." He stated flatly.

"Stop! Please say nothing more!" Asuna snarled.

"It is the truth." He stated simply.

"No! It is not that simple. It is never that simple. There is more then honor and the fight Hideaki." She said getting shrill.

"Not for me Asuna. I am a soldier. My father is a simple artisan. Does that surprise you? He carves beautiful statues and his son kills things for a living. He was most disappointed in me." He laughed.

Her eyes clouded and she pulled him closer. She ported them within the palace and she intended to raid her own clothing. Hideaki was not surprised she could port considering that the Lady Augusta could. She slipped into her old rooms and came back dressed in a simple black kimono. She thrust his shihakusho and a hakama into his hands. He managed to pull them on and she ported them back out into the woods on the edge of Western lands. She sat down and stared out into the greenery and he sat by her. Hideaki lifted his nose and he could smell something.

"It is only Byakko." She said softly.

"Only Byakko?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. Quon! I am over here." Asuna called.

The tiger prince came out and he crossed his arms. He stared at the unusual inu and he really did not like how close he sat to his longtime wife and mate.

"Asuna? I need to speak to you my love." Quon stated.

Hideaki narrowed his eyes and it was obvious that this big feline knew his princess _very_ well. Asuna stood up and she neared Quon. He began to speak to her in Han and Hideaki did not let on that he knew the language. The tiger was pissed off and he wanted to know who this inu was. Asuna was calm and tried to explain. It was obvious they were involved and the Byakko male stared at him in anger.

"You understand everything I am saying do you not?" Quon demanded.

"I am fluent in many languages neko." Hideaki snorted.

Asuna had to hold Quon back and he growled low.

"I will show you neko, dog!" he snarled.

"Truly? Do you think I fear an ice neko? Not really. I know your kind infests the North." Hideaki retorted.

Asuna's mouth dropped and Quon hissed in anger.

"Quon Hu stop! What brings this about?" Asuna demanded.

"I do not like him. You are my wife and my mate! If you will please remember that you bore me three cubs. There inu, your princess has born Byakko cubs asshole." He growled.

"Quon!" She growled.

"Bring it kitty kitty." The inu general stated smirking.

She held her mate back and she mouthed "shut up" to Hideaki. She dragged Quon back and she faced him and stared at him.

"He is arrogant and I will wipe that smirk off of his face!" He growled.

"Quon, my love. He is a good friend of my father's. He is also of this era and you have not acted like this in a very long while." She said calming him.

"Bastard." He hissed.

"Quon Hu!" Asuna yelled.

He gave her look and he suddenly pulled her in his powerful arms. He lifted her a little and she had to wrap her legs around his waist. She knew what was coming but it still blew her mind. He buried his hands in her hair and she had to hold on to his face as he kissed her with the mission of altering her mentally. All felines she knew had the ability to make another loose rational thought with their tongue alone and Quon was so very, very good with tongue. She groaned so loudly into his mouth and her toes curled. Hideaki had stood and he witnessed the tail end of the passionate embrace. It made him sick and his eyes narrowed. Quon sat let her slide down and she blushed madly as she brushed his very now hard member.

"Remember what I can do to you my little inu." He said as he kissed her ear.

He stared at Hideaki and he suddenly ported via his shoki mist She stood there unable to move and blushing hotly.

"A tiger? You mated a tiger?" He roared behind her.

"My sire knows in my era." She said in a hoarse tone.

"Are you ever bent over and taken like an inu bitch ever?" He asked snidely.

Asuna turned red faced and stared at him.

"I did not ask for your attentions general and for your information I rather enjoy being bent over like a bitch. Makes me crazed. I have wyvern and basilisk to hunt, damn you!" She snarled.

She ported out and he sat down more then shocked. He was stunned silly and he stood suddenly. Hideaki too could port and he ported to the dragon castle.

Drostan was on his throne and he stared at black basilisk that had been kin to Amedeo. His cold blue eyes held hatred and more.

"You still refuse to speak filth?" He asked with boredom.

"Si." The young male stated.

"Take him. I want him drawn and quartered." Drostan Mochrie stated as he stood.

The young male looked terrified but he tried to do his cousin honor and he decided he would die well. He had found this basilisk quite by accident searching for the woman he desired so badly. He had slipped back in time to find her and the wraith king too was searching for a missing child. Drostan wanted to watch the little black basilisk scream in agony and a nasty smile spread across his face. What he did not know nor had he counted on was the object of his desire within his very citadel. She saw the young basilisk and he could be no more then three or four centuries. Reptiles stopped aging if they hibernated and this one had apparently. She waited for Drostan to leave and she followed the nasty looked brown and orange wyvern. She had been spying for awhile now and she was heavy with child. Akemi suddenly pulled her naginata and she let her purity go. She swung it and sliced open the throat of one wyvern and whirled around and stabbed the other in the heart. Death as instant to both and the black basilisk stared in shock at the tiny and very pregnant femmina who had just rescued him.

"What in the Gods name?" He asked stunned.

"Come on!" She said taking his hand.

"Si. Who are you?" He asked surprised.

"My name is Akemi and I know you are Bartemus. I am going to call you Bartie." She smiled sweetly.

The young black basilisk eyes widened and he wanted to laugh his head off but chose instead to grab the small femmina and phase out. They appeared near Roma and he was so thrilled that he was not going to suffer a heinous death.

"How did you know femmina?" He asked curiously.

"Mated to an Asian dragon lord. My name is Higurashi Akemi and Ryukotsusei is my mate. Drostan kidnapped me and used me ill. My mate and his brother have been hunting him down and now I have no clue where they are. I was hoping to find out but it looks like I may deliver my babes sooner rather then later." She said heavily.

"You carry Mochrie's child?" Bartemus asked shocked.

"Hai. He shares my womb with a water dragon and I will not have that bastard wyvern turn him evil. He will have holy powers as well. Are you any relation to a black basilisk named Amedeo Servius?" Akemi asked sitting on a rock.

"Si! He is my cousin." He said nodding emphatically.

"Well good. My cousin is married to him." She said standing and taking his arm.

"I cannot believe you just waltzed in and kicked their asses!" He said surprised.

"I have been trained with my weapon. No issue." She shrugged.

"I owe you my life femmina!" Bartemus said bowing and then kissing her hands.

"Well let us find our cousins so they can help us kick wyvern ass, okay?" Akemi asked hopeful.

"Anything you wish my lady. If you wish for me to skewer the nads of Drostan Mochrie himself femmina then I shall." He said chuckling.

"One thing at a time. First we have to find our cousins, and then we get revenge." She said with a nasty smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Akemi and Bartemus try to make it back to the Ryuku Islands when Drostan catches up to his obsession. The birth of twins leads to a severe illness in Akemi and desperate actions on the part of the wyvern. Questions are raised as to intentions of the wyvern king. Ryukotsusei and Ryuu are seen as Asuna is sent to retrieve them. She has to search the Eternal City for the saint's comings and goings as she deals with Trajan and her feelings. She ends up facing a certain senator again and has to ask for the help of the last person she wants help from. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Old Friends

Quon kept his distance from the new inu and he was truly seething as he stared at the violet eyes of the damn beast. It made him annoyed that he was an attractive male but it was obvious to him that he had intentions for his mate. He paced and he had the heard the name Hideaki before but he had never seen him before this day. Asuna was now in the dragon castle and he came up behind her.

"Quon stop!" She growled.

"I should like to know who that male is. He wants you." He growled back.

"Damnit Byakko! He was sire's general when I was a pup, okay? Now if you do not mind." Asuna hissed out.

"I do mind! I was brought back by your lovely friend Yhea, remember? Do you think I will forget the nu zi I was madly in love with four hundred Gods damned years?" Quon growled in fury.

His silver eyes were rather intense and he walked her backwards into a wall. He held her chin and he proceeded to give her another mind altering caress. Quon needed her to realize how much he had missed and needed her still. He had only mated the once and the sister of Ming Li had been dismissed. She was whimpering into the kiss and he lifted his lips barely.

"You have had my heart since I was ninety two years old inu. You have had my soul for that long as well. I was not complete in that fucking accursed place. They would not allow you to me and it killed me! Why do you think I jumped at the chance to return?" He asked pressing himself against her tightly.

"Kaito kept me to himself. I was sequestered away from everything." Asuna moaned.

"Selfish Tomoshibi. You are yoked to several but you will not forget me. I know damn well Naraku will not allow you to forget him either. I am not leaving my beautiful wife so you can get over it." He stated nipping along her chin and throat.

"I do not want you gone from my life Quon. I never did! You are the one that kept dying!" She snarled.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled as he began to worry her bottom lip.

"Quon! Not in the middle of the hall!" She groaned.

His eyes were clouded over in lust and he watched her face. He slipped his hand into her kimono and he used his body to shield any from view.

"No undergarments? Good." He actually purred.

Her mouth fell open and he was rubbing along her lips. Asuna then bit her lips when his fingers found her clit. Quon breathed along her neck and she was physically shuddering.

"Remember when we first met? You thought me innocent? You used to taunt me." He whispered in her loudly.

"Hai. I am sorry. I wanted you honestly. I was so attracted to you even in Sapporo." She admitted through the pleasure.

"I wanted you too. I saw you in that camp and I lied to myself about why I took you. You had similar coloring to us Byakko but so beautiful. When we finally made love; I was so far gone in you." Quon stated as he slipped a finger into her.

"You are releasing your shoki?" She groaned loudly.

"Shhh inu. Too loud." He chuckled in her ear.

She slammed her open palm against the wall and her other hand gripped his shoulder and Asuna dug her claws into his shoulder. She was going to have a massive climax and she did not trust herself to be quiet.

"Quon! My room now, please!" She snarled.

"No. Your face is incredible. You are going to come my love?" Quon purred louder.

"Hai!" She said as her eyes closed and she felt washes of pleasure.

He felt her shaking violently and he was pleased. His mouth covered hers as she began to cry out and scream out. Quon was very pleased and she shook for awhile. Finally she sagged and he released her lips.

"You okay?" He asked licking her ear.

"Hai." Asuna murmured sated.

Her head rolled and she saw Hideaki across the massive hall. He ducked away and she groaned softly.

"You knew he was there." She accused.

"Yes well I did not care." He growled.

He picked her up and slowly walked them back to her appointed rooms. He intended to make her scream and he was quite happy that his feline body could do as such. He opened her kimono and undid his own ku. Quon slipped into her slippery depths and made sure to pull back too slowly. Her claws dug into his back and she was crying out loudly. He did not care how badly she tore him up. He only increased the speed of his thrust and pulling back when she became utterly mindless and marked his throat in her passion. Quon was very pleased when she passed out. His own orgasm made him like a cub but he was in a way marking his territory. He fell to his bloodied back and his breathing evened out. She was still out and he could count four climaxes on her part. He smiled and he decided he needed Cheung here to track Gabrielus. He hated to see the pain on his cub's face. She was in love and he would deliver the serpent to her. He honestly would have preferred her with a male tiger but the twins were just too strong for most males of his species. He was also to rapt around his baby girls' hands. He fell asleep and he would send Wen back for her Uncle Cheung later. For the moment he had his inu all to himself.

Hideaki was brooding badly. The damn snow tiger had been really brazen and if he had been a wild tiger; he was doing tantamount pissing on a tree. He clenched his hands and he debated about going back to the West and telling Sesshomaru everything. His knew his friend and at this point, he wanted his heir and eldest pup with an inu. He snarled as he stood and he stalked amongst the dragon lands. He saw one of her female cubs and she had with her another male tiger that looked like the tiger prince. He wondered if the princess had actually born inu pups and Hibari stood behind him.

"Hai several." She stated bluntly.

"Has she? Well that is good. How many?" He demanded.

"Hiroto, Kazuo, Yuzuna, Ken'ichi, Minkah, Hana, Manami, and Judafre." She stated.

"A goodly amount but a few of those names are not Japanese." Hideaki stated crossing his arms.

"True. I do not know Minkah very well. He is a mystery to us as his sire demanded he stay in the past." She said looking at the water.

"In the past?" He asked cocking his head.

"Hai. Haha's soul has reincarnated. That is what causes such an issue with the wraiths. She went back when Maec and Sanra got a hold of her and Maec might as well have raped her. Lei ended up killing his babe and she went back to Egypt. Anyhow long interesting story but pretty complicated. I do not think Anupu is still even speaking to her on that one." She shrugged.

Asuna had heard the conversation and she was red and blushing so hotly as she came closer. Hideaki watched her carefully and Hibari bowed.

"Are you sure the tiger does not have inu in him? He was quite determined to mark you as his territory." He snorted.

"Leave him alone! I have had a very long term relationship with him." She said hissing softly.

"I feel whispers and I know that you truly are not a typical female of any sort of any species. You have taken the mantle of heir and added ruler to it. Do you enjoy having your studs?" Hideaki asked bluntly.

"How dare you! You know nothing of my life Hideaki." Asuna growled.

"It does not mean I will not know it. I may not be in the very distant era that you are from but I am here now." He said invading her personal space.

"Back off!" She snapped.

"No." He hissed.

"I do not know you obviously." Asuna said trying to breathe.

"No you do not but I know we have a reptile to find and more battles to fight. I am around." Hideaki said bowing.

She shivered as she watched him walk on and he was pulling his long silver hair up. He was stunning and by the Kamis she was in trouble with him. She looked back and she groaned when she saw Cheung.

"Hello brother." She sighed.

"Hello Asuna. You looked stressed and smell delicious." Cheung said smiling widely.

"Dragons are not whores Cheung. You may have to port on over to the mainland to find yourself an agreeable partner." She said sarcastically.

"You wound me! You seriously think I cannot go a day without sex?" He asked innocently.

"No." She said walking past him.

"I still remember a dagger near my crotch. Gods you were so damn hot." He chuckled.

She lifted her head and she walked on. Cheung loved to ruffle her feathers even as long as she had been in the family. He never gave Yoshiko crap simply because Ling would have killed him. She tried to keep her head and it was swimming. She had a huge feeling that her personal life was going to explode this far back.

Akemi was trudging along and she finally came to the conclusion that her mate and brother in law were not where but when. She looked at the basilisk "Bartie" as she called him and she really liked him. She decided the black basilisks were not bad at all. She figured they were horn balls but she could live with horn balls. They were heading back towards Asia and she had stopped in a monastery that had dragon motifs and she was praying to Tianlong.

"Who is this dragon that you pray to?" Bartemus asked curiously.

"He is the founder of most the Asian dragon houses. He is a golden dragon. His eyes are gold in his humanoid form and green in his true form. He is kami dragon." Akemi explained.

"Wow." He said smiling.

"You are so cute." She chuckled.

"Cute?" Bartemus asked slightly offended.

"Hai. I have sons older then you." She smirked.

"Oh. I guess I would be cute. I am only two hundred. I went to sleep right after Latium fell." He said thoughtfully.

"I am so sorry. I have read a little of what my cousin has shown me. Oh! They are so active." Akemi murmured.

"The wyvern too? I cannot imagine having a wyvern." He stated in disgust.

"I know but he did not ask to be here. As much as I fought against the idea of him; he is still mine and I will kill Drostan if he tries to take him!" She growled.

"Si! I believe you would. Regina Valentina was so sweet and soft. She was married to him at one time but it is said he harmed her. You are sweet and seem soft but I think you bite, no?" He chuckled.

"Drostan only treated her how he was taught. I am not saying it was right but the wyverns do not teach tenderness to their males and most certainly not toward females. He used me ill but he did not rape me." She said in anger at herself.

"Truly?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. Maybe time has changed him just a little but you do realize he is trying to do to Ryukotsusei what your cousin did to him." Akemi pointed out.

"He is trying to take the woman he wants so badly." Bartemus replied.

"Hai." She nodded.

She touched the statue and she turned. She lowered her head to the floor and she spoke in Japanese. He was fascinated but he about jumped out of his scales when he saw the very being she had described.

"Akemi?" Tian said softly.

"My lord!" She cried.

"What would have me do?" He asked lifting her chin.

"Do you know where Ryu and Ryuu are?" She asked.

"They are in ancient times beloved Akemi. Do you wish me to find a way for you? It will be dangerous." Tianlong stated wrapping his arms around her.

"I can handle it. I know things are no good but it seems as if we can help our fellow reptiles in Italy and stop the Reds and wyverns." Akemi said looking up at his golden eyes.

"Hai. The blacks are worthy and good but licentious. They are different from us Akemi. Take care when you go. I will find your cousin for she is here as well." He said cupping her chin.

Akemi felt safe and she felt completely whole as she only did when she was with one from the House of Ryu. Tianlong knew of his future actions and it did not seem so ridiculous anymore. He lowered his mouth and kissed her with conviction. Bartemus turned red as he watched the dragon kami kiss the current Lady of the Ryuku Islands. Finally he released her and she was stared up at him with big blue eyes.

"I shall return. Stay here until then." He commanded.

"Hai." She nodded.

Tianlong just disappeared and she turned and she was blushing. Bartemus was a little embarrassed and he looked around. She searched the old temple and she found bed rolls.

"Here Bartie. We need to lie down and sleep for now." She commanded.

"Si." He nodded.

She took a deep breath and she lay on her side. She missed her mate and she had to admit she missed Ryuu badly. She would keep the identity of this babe secret and she knew he would too. They would never say anything but he would die for this child. She fell into a deep sleep and Akemi was exhausted. She woke up later and she felt dread. She crawled to Bartie quickly and she whispered into his ear. He phased out as she commanded and she had not told him why.

"What do you want?" She yelled.

"You have been most hard to find." She heard in a thick British accent.

"I have not wanted to be found." Akemi said shaking in anger.

"Your cousin has been to see you I think. That woman is a pain in my ass. Well so you know that I have been back and forth. God woman look at you." He said coming in from the shadows.

Akemi was still wearing her kimono and he had discovered her little rescue of the basilisk. Her silver hair was down and she was heavy with child. His pale blue eyes were filled with crazed lust as he took in her.

"Do you know what it is I gave you?" He demanded going to his knees.

"A son. He is my son." She snarled at him.

Something jerked in his heart and he crawled over her. He braced her with his body and he pressed his hand to her belly. He felt something roll under his hand and his eyes met hers.

"You will fight me for him." He said in awe.

"I will fucking kill you for him bastard!" She screamed.

He was unused to a female being this way and he slowly undid her kimono. He saw her full breasts and they were bigger then his cunt ex-wife's had been. Her belly was swollen and she looked about ready to have the babe.

"Do you know what you look like to me?" Drostan stated in a husky tone.

"Do not care." Akemi hissed.

"I have never seen breasts this full." He said softly.

Akemi groaned loudly as he wrapped his mouth around one full nipple. He groaned heavily as he drew it deeply. Her lips trembled as he suckled her too gently. His hands reached behind her upper back as he continued to tease and suck. She became mindless to his attentions as he slowly moved away.

"God you taste delicious." He stated in a lazy drawl.

He shifted them back to his citadel and they were on his bed and he saw her belly roll. His eyes roved her lustfully and he decided that he could indeed get used to this sight.

"So lovely you know. If I had known how delicious you mammals tasted I would have impregnated one sooner." He smirked.

"Sick bastard!" She growled.

"I love your temper. Open your thighs now!" He commanded.

She refused to put herself in danger but he suddenly grabbed her hands and tied them above her head.

"Sorry love. I am not stupid. I saw what you did to my men." The wyvern king chuckled.

She squealed in anger but he spread her thighs widely. He settled himself on his stomach and she realized that he was going to pleasure her. Akemi was dumbfounded and he began to lick at her and it was slow. He flicked his tongue over her clit and she was groaning loudly. Drostan found her taste to be way too addictive and he continued to tongue her to completion. She arched until she hissed softly. He tasted her juices and it was wonderful. He moved up her body and she was flushed.

"You feel anger and resentment Akemi but I want to give you happiness and I want you to feel pleasure at my touch." He said in a lusty tone.

She watched him slowly disrobe and his reptilian member was prominent. She tried to look away and he looked amused.

"I know it brings you pleasure Akemi. I have heard you scream in rapture." He smirked sensually.

She refused to speak and he undid one hand and he brought her fingers to his staff. She shut her eyes and he groaned.

"Yes! Touch me. I want to feel you touch me." He growled.

Her hand shook a little and she could feel the slight scales and other differences in his large male flesh. She stroked it slowly and he gasped hard as she worked the flesh in a way that made his eyes bleed darker blue.

"God woman. Yes! Can you be good? Can you not try and kill me at the moment?" He asked in a guttural groan.

She was going to try and escape until she tasted his blood. It seemed the bastard had learned about her uppyr heritage more. She groaned loudly and he undid her other hand. He laid back and she was growling and she eyed his member and he watched her carefully. Akemi licked at his head and he snarled. Never had a woman tried this but he decided that it would happen often. She licked again and he roared out loudly.

"Akemi, I want you. Come here woman." He said panting.

She moved to him and he grabbed her. He arranged her on her side and lifted her leg a little. Drostan was behind her and he rubbed the head of his cock against her weeping entrance.

"So long since I have felt you." Drostan hissed as he pushed into her tight core.

She grunted and he realized she was in a sexual lust and soon a blood lust. He smirked against her neck and he had used her needs against her but he did not care. Akemi was all too soon screaming and moaning for him as pushed and pulled. Drostan was lost in her tightness and it was so fucking good. She was gasping as her body was fixing to crash hard. He knew what to expect and her purity hit him in powerful waves. He stiffened and hissed wildly as his hot, hot seed left him in long spurts. Akemi shook harshly and she hated herself for even feeling good after his possession of her body. He slowly pulled back and he kissed her shoulder and neck as he bared her juncture.

"Hold still and do not move." He commanded.

Akemi did as he told her as he sank his fangs deeply into her shoulder. Any other species it would have hurt like hell but she cried out in pleasure as he marked her. Drostan was pleased that she did not feel any pain from him but he noticed his bed clothes were soaked. It occurred to him the full meaning and a smirk played on his face.

"Akemi. You need food. You have a long process ahead." He commanded.

"No! No." She nodded emphatically.

"I found you in time to see my child born. Very good. Bite me very hard my dear. Take deep draughts." Drostan stated flatly.

Akemi did as he said because frankly she was going to need it. She had no clue about wyvern births but the dragon birth was going to take awhile. She knew the bastard had her mark him and she fell back.

"Are dragon births hard?" Drostan asked as he moved to put on a long robe.

"Hai. They are long and hard. What of wyvern births?" She demanded.

"If you handled a dragon then you will handle him fine. We are similar creatures. I will move you to a clean bed." He said picking her up.

"Why are so gentle with me? I heard how you treated her!" She growled.

"She did not want my care. You may not want my care but it is out of loyalty to your dragon. I am acting like the fucking basilisk. I should have prepared you the first time for my babe. I should have known its venom would harm you." He said brushing her silver hair back.

"You are gentle with me. I was told you treated her as if a slave." Akemi gasped as a contraction hit her.

"You are not a whore. You are nothing like her at all. There is nothing similar to her at all and you told me that you would kill me for him. That tells me much." He whispered as he carried her.

She grimaced and she arched in his arms as she screamed. He looked at her and he could feel the tension in her body.

"Drostan! Please get me down. Please!" She cried out.

He looked worried and she was sat down on a bed and she sat up. She scrunched up her face and she screamed out loudly. Drostan knelt near the bed and he was afraid she was loosing the babe. She was crying as she bore down and her mind could not fathom but her back had been aching just a little the past few days. She began to pant really hard and she screamed harder. Faster then she had experienced her other two births; she gave birth to a water dragon. She was crying hard as it began to scream shrilly. Drostan had no clue she had twins and he stared at the newborn white dragon. His eyes narrowed and he saw scales.

"Give him to me." He demanded.

"No! Drostan no! Please do not harm him. Please he is innocent. Please! I did not allow your son to be harmed!" She cried.

"Give him to me." Drostan snarled.

Drostan ripped the infant from her arms and she screamed hysterically. He actually let out his tongue a little to ascertain him. He tasted like a dragon and the small reptile slowly calmed down. He was still tasting him as he opened blue eyes and Drostan realized that this boy had her eyes.

"Call on my physician now!" He yelled for a servant.

A young female scrambled and Drostan would not give up the baby water dragon. Akemi whimpered and she was sure he would harm him.

"My king?" A brown wyvern said coming in.

"Check her. She is in labor with my son. I want this boy examined as well." He commanded.

"Yes my king." He bowed.

Akemi was watching her dragon son like a hawk and Drostan was not giving up the boy as the wyvern checked her.

"This boy will be born quickly my king. He has silver hair." The wyvern said surprised.

"Drostan please give him to me." She whispered.

"You will feed them together." He snapped.

She did not let her eyes off of him and the babe fell asleep nestled next to the wyvern king. Drostan had wrapped him in fur and she was shaking as full labor began again. It became intense and utterly painful as she pushed and strained. Drostan was concerned as she tore rather badly and it only confirmed that she was indeed pregnant with wyvern. Akemi was finally able to push out a silver haired wyvern that had his eyes. He had more scales then his brother and more hair. His blue eyes were very pale blue as he stared up at his sire. Akemi was bleeding badly and the brown was truly not helping her.

"She is still bleeding!" Drostan snarled.

"You wish her healed?" The doctor asked shocked.

"Yes! Make her well! She is the mother to these boys. They need nourishment." He snarled.

"Yes my king." He said bowing.

Akemi's head rolled and she stared at Drostan as he neared her.

"They favor heavily. It is difficult to tell they are different species." He said in awe.

"They are mine." Akemi said weakly.

"No Akemi. They are ours. This little boy looks like you. The dragon will die if he touches him." He said standing in anger.

"Drostan no." She whimpered.

"Give her something to make her rest." He commanded.

The brown wyvern nodded and he was disgusted. Drostan took the twins to his room and laid them on his bed next to the other. They looked so much alike that it startled him.

"He cannot have you. He will not know you." He said marveling at the smaller reptile infant.

The dragon's son opened his mouth and made a suckling motion. Drostan watched and he realized he needed to feed. He swooped down to pick them both up and he took them back to Akemi. She was so drowsy but he held up the dragon infant.

"He seems to need to suckle. Show me how they do this." He commanded.

"Put his mouth over the whole nipple." Akemi said weakly.

"His name is Uther Mochrie. Our youngest son shall be named Draco Mochrie." Drostan stated as he watched in fascination.

"He is Japanese!" She said shaking.

"Do not upset them. Can you feed Draco?" He asked.

"Hai." She said as tears slid from her eyes.

"Here." He said as he helped her hold him up.

She gasped as the small half wyvern latched on. She glared at Drostan and he chuckled.

"They have strong appetites. They are able to take meat very early on. It will be interesting to see if he will need your breasts for awhile." He said running fingertips along his cheek.

"Good Kamis he has a death grip like a barracuda!" She hissed softly.

Drostan chuckled and he figured his hybrid son would need both meat and her delicious milk. It had been a rather good evening and he watched as the two males fed and his new mate drifted into a deep sleep. Her sheets had been changed. Drostan made sure they were comfortable and he was affected deeply by these events. She had meant she would attempt to kill him for her children. His ex-wife had aborted his child. No Akemi was different and he had no intentions of giving her back or up. He was determined to make her feel pure pleasure and happiness as much as he could. He would make it a terrible choice for her to leave. He settled the twins between them and he too fell asleep.

Bartemus had ported to a very strange land indeed. He was now surrounded by so many dragons that he was nervous.

"I was sent here by a femmina named Akemi." He said putting up his hands.

A young dragon with white hair came forward and it was cut short. He bowed and he dragged the basilisk forward.

"Where were you sir? That onna is my mother." Ryunosuke stated.

"She told me to come here sir because she felt the wyvern ruler. She did not wish to put her babes in danger so she told me to ask someone named Asuna to come, si?" Bartemus stated.

"Lady Asuna is here. Thank the Kamis. Come here." Ryunosuke stated porting.

Bartemus appeared in a splendid dwelling and he saw a silver haired onna with amber-brown eyes. She came forward and she wore a beautiful orange and red hanfu. Bartemus had to wet his lips and he bowed low.

"Hello." She said in Latin.

"Hello." He said looking up.

"My cousin tells me you found Lady Akemi." Asuna said gently.

"She saved my life my lady. Are you really married to my rex?" He asked softly.

"Hai. Amedeo and I are mated and married." She said lifting his chin.

"I am a young cousin my lady." Bartemus said bowing very low.

"Enough bowing young one. She sent you away because Drostan was near? Where did you leave her?" She asked.

"I am sure because it was the wyvern. He had captured me and ordered me drawn and quartered." He admitted.

"I know where the wyvern citadel is. I will go." She said quickly.

"I will go too." Hibari stated.

Asuna nodded and she ported with her Shouten daughter. She managed to mask their scents and she moved along. She lifted her nose and Akemi was here. She moved into a large chamber and she found Akemi asleep with two infant males and Drostan asleep too. Akemi was drugged asleep and Asuna stared at the wyvern in hatred. Hibari went to move and Drostan looked up with navy colored eyes.

"I expected you. Take another step and you will be dead. She is only asleep as the birth was fast and hard. Do not think I will allow you to have them." He said in a nasty tone.

"One is Ryukotsusei's son you fool." Asuna growled.

"Touch one hair on any three of their heads and you two will be dead." Drostan said rising.

"How can you be such an evil bastard?" She snarled.

"Because Moina was never meant for me but her betrayal could not stand. Now this beautiful woman has given me something worth killing you for. Amedeo will still perish for his insults to me." He growled.

Akemi woke up a little and she saw Asuna. She whimpered and Asuna recognized the inu. Akemi was telling her to go for now. She said she was too weak at the moment and she wanted a way to escape without anyone getting hurt. Asuna backed up and ported with Hibari. Her daughter had heard her cousin and Drostan realized she must have spoken an instinctual tongue.

"What did you tell them?" He demanded.

"I want no blood shed. I want no death." She said as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Akemi? Woman?" He asked shaking her gently.

Drostan got the distinct impression that something was not right. He felt her head and she was burning up.

"Shit!" He cursed.

He shot up and called on a maid servant and she came to sit with his sons. He picked up the tiny woman whom he had fallen in love with and he brought her to his physician.

"You did not help her!" Drostan snarled.

"She is filthy and unworthy of you my king." The healer said curling his lip.

Drostan's wings actually spread out and he was furious. He reached for a soldier's sword and he pulled it quickly. He sliced into the brown's throat so fast that he did not see it coming.

"That is not your determination. Brennus!" He screamed.

His general came to him and the small woman was obviously in a high fever.

"Puerperal fever my king." Brennus stated.

"I will not loose her now. She delivered my heir this night!" Drostan snapped.

"I can only think that the healer that is amongst the Japanese dragon knows her best. I can take the heinous old bitch and bring her here or another citadel." He stated.

"Do it. I will take her into Scotland. Have my sons brought now." The black wyvern snarled.

"So you are claiming the dragon's son?" Brennus asked.

"Damn right. He intended to take mine. You can barely tell them apart Brennus. Draco is bigger but that is about it." He shrugged.

The general nodded and he shifted to Japan. He knew the Ryuku Islands well and he walked into the dragon castle and sought out the old bat that served as the healer to the dragons here. He found and she glared at him. He had to admit for a heifer her age; she looked good. Rena saw the wyvern and she snarled horrendously. Brennus snorted and he flexed his wings. He walked forward and grabbed her. He shifted to Scotland and he shoved her forward. Drostan was holding Akemi and sponging her forehead. Rena gasped as she neared the Lady of the dragon clan and felt her head.

"She had her babes?" Rena demanded.

"Yes." Drostan growled.

"Did she tear?" She asked.

"Yes." He said as he stood and laid her on his bed.

Rena moved and removed the layers of expensive silk. She checked the damage and she was horrified. Her hands shook and she looked at Drostan.

"Whoever stitched this laced it with venom!" She growled.

"I slit his throat." Drostan commented.

"Where is the prince?" Rena demanded.

Drostan snapped his fingers and the dragon babe was brought forward. He was swaddled in brown clothes and he looked healthy. Rena looked him over carefully and he looked so sweet and innocent. Ryukotsusei would go insane she knew.

"He is very healthy." She commented as she went back to her lady.

She made a list of what she needed and Brennus called on it. Soon Rena had a powerful draught made for her lady and she had poured it down her throat.

"I have only seen her sick once. She has always helped me birth the babes. There is a story that she is a reborn dragoness and that she is the soul of Yingtai." Rena said reverently.

"You believe this?" Drostan said softly.

"I do. All dragons love her. I have seen her calm lesser dragons and I have seen her hunt for them. I have seen her lay to rest the children of our clan and ease our suffering when we have suffered. This onna has ruled when our lord has been at war and she had been our heart when he is home. How dare you take that from us! How dare you take our prince!" Rena hissed.

"I will not give her back. I will also not give the boy back! His name is Uther and he is mine!" The wyvern ruler said grabbing the ancient healer's throat.

"You kill me and she may not get well. I have seen child bed fever kill many an onna even youkai ones." Rena growled.

"Get her well. I will not loose her. You will also look on my other son as well." He commanded.

"My Lord Ryukotsusei is going to kick your scaled tail from here to the Netherworld." She said in contempt.

"Oh I doubt that old woman. Just save her or I will have no use for you." Drostan stated in a frightening way.

Drostan stormed from the room and Rena waited. She shook her lightly and Akemi came awake a little.

"My lady?" Rena asked softly.

"Rena! Are my boys okay?" She asked weakly.

"Hai. Your cousin is going to get Ryukotsusei and Ryuu. She is going to get you out of here." The old dragoness said lifting up Akemi's weak form.

"Okay. I did not mean…I only meant to save the boy." She said as tears fell down her face.

"I know my lady. My lord's son looks good." She said giving her more draught.

"Rena, you have to get him out of here. Drostan will not hurt him but I cannot be sure. I need you take him and go. You can port?" She asked as her body was still wracked with fever.

"But my lady I cannot leave you here with that thing!" She growled.

"Drostan will not hurt me. He will not hurt me whilst he needs me for our son. Please get Tomio out of here." She said shaking.

"That is the name you wish for him?" Rena asked with shining eyes.

"Hai. Please Rena." Akemi said weeping softly.

"Hai my lady." She said looking at the cradle.

"Take him to Asuna and tell her to take him to Ryukotsusei and Ryuu in Rome. Tell her to feed him for me for now." She said wiping her eyes.

"You daughter in law and Ryunosuke are home too." The healer stated picking up the infant prince.

"Good. Okay go now!" Akemi said urgently.

Rena ported with the baby and Akemi began crying harder. She could feel her body was extremely sick. She thought she was immune to wyvern venom and she fell back exhausted.

Asuna was in shock as she stared down at the precious little babe and she looked at the old dragoness. Ryunosuke and Ryuu both hovered over their brother and vied to hold him.

"It is so unusual for an onna to have more then one or two." Rena explained.

"Lord Ryuu hold your baby brother." Asuna commanded.

Ryuu held out his hands and his baby brother yawned. He could so many similar traits between himself and the infant that his heart was touched. Ryunosuke hovered as well.

"You will take him to Father? He will be most upset that he was not here for the birth." The younger brother stated.

"You all need to expect retaliation. Drostan will move Akemi around so it will be difficult to find her. Rena why was she sick? I assumed she was immune to wyvern venom?" Asuna demanded.

"It was not wyvern venom my lady. It was another venom. She is not well at all and I only hope I helped." She said upset.

"You did as your lady commanded now I shall do as she asked. We will attempt a rescue as soon as possible. Akemi wants him in the past for a reason. I shall honor her requests. She is a smart onna." She said as she carefully picked up the infant.

She called on Kizaki and her Tomoshibi son appeared. He smiled at all around and he nodded to her.

"I need you to send us to the times of Trajan. Hideaki will you come with me. Hibari stay here to assist the twins. Find Gabrielus and defend these borders!" Asuna commanded.

Quon looked displeased but he glared at Hideaki.

"Take Cheung as well." He demanded.

"How do I explain a tiger youkai? NO." Asuna hissed.

"Asuna!" Her Byakko husband growled.

"Quon, he is needed here to help. Stop being a jealous fool." She snapped.

Hideaki kept a straight face and Kizaki made a portal. Asuna stepped through followed by Hideaki. The inu princess nestled Tomio close to her body and she ported Hideaki and herself to the outskirts of Rome. They quickly walked to the villa of Marcus Trajan. She spread her awareness and she walked with purpose to find the Consul of Rome. He was in his triniculum and she appeared in his doorway. He seemed astonished and she was surprised to see Ryukotsusei and Ryuu there too. She was relieved as it made it easy.

"Lord Ryukotsusei! Your son." She said as she carefully unwrapped the infant.

The dragon lord's face fell as he stood up immediately. Ryuu also stood up as his elder brother immediately rushed Asuna. His hands were shaking as he took the small boy from his former hated enemy and he looked at him.

"Good Kamis. He is beautiful. Oh my Kamis! Why not just come get me? Why did I miss his birth?" he asked in anger.

"There are many reasons but this is Tomio." Asuna said gently.

"Where is Akemi?" Ryuu asked softly.

"That is the rub Lord Ryuu." She said sighing.

"Do not hedge Lady Asuna!" Ryukotsusei roared.

Hideaki stepped forward and he had his hand on his fang. Ryuu stared at the inu and he growled loudly.

"Please no violence in my home please!" Trajan said.

"There will be no violence Marcus. General Hideaki this is Lady Akemi's mate! Lord Ryukotsusei sit down now!" Asuna commanded.

All were surprised when he did as she commanded. He held his child close and Asuna noticed Ryuu was very agitated. Hideaki stayed behind her but he was leery.

"Akemi was searching for you. Please do not be angry as things have gone badly. Ryuu the Younger has had to fend your lands from attacks from basilisk and wyvern. I was in my own era fending off the Shouten. Things have shifted back here now. Hibari and Ryunosuke are here now and they are helping. Akemi rescued a black basilisk from Drostan; a cousin of Amedeo's actually. She was on her way back to Honshu when he found her. She apparently was in labor all ready. Both boys are healthy but she has fallen into child bed fever. Drostan had Rena kidnapped and Akemi sent her back with Tomio and demanded I bring him to you. Now that is what is going on and I know you will wish to rescue her. I concur but she wanted to save your son." She said calmly.

Ryukotsusei digested the information and it was obvious he was upset. He stared at Asuna with fury and anguish. Ryuu was obviously more upset and she began to suspect something.

"Where is the houshi?" Asuna asked.

"He is around here somewhere Asuna." Trajan said as he came forward.

"Good." She said nodding.

"Who is this?" The mortal Roman asked.

"Marcus this is my sire's general and head of the Western Army; General Hideaki." She said in introduction.

"I thought that was your job?" He asked her.

"Marcus!" She growled.

Hideaki watched carefully and it was obvious she knew this ningen well. He was not thrilled to be around the famed Ryukotsusei.

"Why are we still here Lady Asuna?" The dragon lord growled.

"I intend to find some Latium basilisk while I am here. I can feed your son Ryukotsusei. I suggest you handle your anger for a little while. Akemi knows what she is doing. Drostan will not harm her." She said flatly.

"How do you know?" He snarled.

"Because I found him and I saw the looks he gave her. Whatever he felt for his first wife; he never loved her. He is in love with Akemi and we will use that to our advantage. She is using it to her advantage to stay with her other son." She said raising a brow.

"How is the boy?" He asked trying to calm himself.

"He has her coloring Ryukotsusei. You can barely tell them apart. The wyvern ruler was highly affected and it seemed he was overly attached to this child as well. They look so much like Akemi that I am certain he will fight you for this little one as well. Twins run in our family and soon this little one will feel the loss of his brother and it will affect him." Asuna explained.

"Then I need the wyvern child." He said in anger.

"He is a babe Ryukotsusei. He is innocent and he has to nurse just like Tomio." She said nearing him.

"Okay." Ryukotsusei said standing up.

"Now I need to find some more Latium blacks and I need the houshi." She said looking around.

"Why do you need one houshi Princess?" Hideaki snorted.

"It is Saint Hakushin general." She said leveling him a stare.

His mouth dropped open and so did the two dragons. They were all surprised and she left the room. Trajan followed after her and Hideaki warily watched the two reptiles.

"I know your face." Ryuu stated.

"I fought you personally at the end of the One Great War. Too bad I did not kill you." Hideaki growled.

The younger brother growled loudly and the dragon lord put up his hand.

"The war is over. Akemi is of your lands inu so you can get over any hostility." He snapped.

"What right did you have touching the grand pup of the Inu no Taisho?" The inu general asked.

"We fell in love. She has now born me three sons. Your anger is a moot point as we have been mated since before the One Great War ended. Stuff it up your canine ass." He said holding his son close.

Hideaki sneered and he left to follow his princess. Ryuu was growling softly and Ryukotsusei turned to his brother.

"Will you hold my son for a little while?" He asked sighing.

"Hai." He said keeping down his anxiety.

Ryukotsusei carefully laid Tomio into Ryuu's hands and he went in search of the inu princess. Ryuu stared down at the small dragon and a single tear fell down his face.

"You may not call me Chichi but I swear I will always protect you. I will always love you and I shall always be there for you my son." He whispered against the tiny cheek of the small boy.

Tomio yawned and opened his blue, blue eyes. Ryuu stared at what looked like endless seas and he knew profound and unconditional love. The love child between he and Akemi looked more like her and he was thankful that he would not have to answer for his sins. He would be able to be near his son and be in his life but he could handle the punishment of not being able to the title of "father". He would bare that for wrongs he had done. He watched his son as he continued to yawn and look around at the world.

Akemi was shaken awake and she was barely able to open her eyes. Drostan came into focus and he was furious. He did not think her capable of deceit at the moment and he intended to murder the dragoness bitch. His new mate was still so sick that he feared she would die. He lifted her up and he knew one hope he had was to take her to the uppyr castle deep within Romania.

"Bring Draco. Uther is lost to me at the moment but I will get him back." Drostan hissed furiously.

Brennus actually picked up the silver wyvern and he stared down at the healthy infant. He found him quite handsome and he truly thought the woman would die. Akemi was burning up. He followed Drostan to the uppyr stronghold in the Carpathian Mountains and they were suddenly surrounded by the infamous blood drinkers.

"This woman is in need of help. She is dying and she is uppyr!" Drostan snarled.

A dark haired uppyr stepped forward and he stared at the silver haired woman. He took her from the wyvern and his pale brown eyes flicked over her form.

"Call on his majesty. I shall take her to Luka. Leave wyvern." He said.

"Excuse me?" Drostan said growling.

The man looked up and suddenly Drostan could not breathe. He was being strangled with an invisible hand and Brennus would have made a move but he had the babe.

"This woman is uppyr then she has no business with you. Is that her child? I suggest you leave him here as well." He said smirking cruelly.

Another tall man with long black hair came forward and he kept in his surprise. His eyes flicked over the slight form of the woman and he knew instantly that this was a relative of the woman he had an infatuation with. He was glad Syna was away at the moment and he stared at his advisor and friend Janek.

"Janek retrieve the child." He commanded.

"Da majesty." He said stalking to the other wyvern.

Brennus was fixing to shift and he could not. He was forced to his knees by that same force and Janek took the infant. Drostan was fighting the hold of the black haired uppyr and his vision was going black. He had encountered blood drinkers before but never of this strength.

"Leave before you die wyvern. I have no tolerance of your kind. Your cannibalism makes me sick." The dark haired leader stated.

Drostan clawed at his throat and he staggered toward Brennus and they shifted out. Janek looked at Vlad and he knew of the silver haired woman that his leader adored.

"Is she related?" He asked.

"Da. I can smell it. She has poison in her blood too." Vlad stated.

Janek was entranced with the tiny woman and they took her and the tiny half wyvern into the castle. It seemed so odd to have a mixed uppyr and animal daemon but he knew Vlad and he would not allow any uppyr away from his people. Luka came forward and he began to assess the female and he made a hissing sound. She soon was stripped and put in cold water to bring down her fever and Janek actually bled her. After more then a day, she woke up and her son was next to her and she stared at two faces.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hello. He is pretty. I am Vlad Tepest and this is Janek Tawnavich." Vlad stated.

"Your eyes are brown." Akemi said hoarsely.

"Da." He said confused.

"Good. Brown eyes are good. I am Higurashi Akemi. This is my son." She said softly patting his hair.

"What is your given name?" Janek asked.

"Akemi. Please call me Akemi." She said closing her blue eyes.

"You are related to Asuna." Vlad stated.

"Hai. She is my first cousin. Thank you for helping me." She said feeling sleepy.

"You were laced with a poison from a plant believe it or not. Someone was trying to kill you." The uppyr ruler stated.

"Probably the wyvern healer. I sensed his malice." She whispered again.

"You are a bitten uppyr?" The other uppyr man asked.

"Hai. My aunt turned me after another uppyr nearly killed me. She is full uppyr." She explained.

"I see. You are rather a strong bitten uppyr. I have not seen it before. You will stay here until I can locate your family Lady Akemi." Vlad stated.

"Thank you your majesty. Thank you for saving me. Drostan kidnapped me but he is in love with me but I am mated to the dragon lord of Japan." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I understand. He needs to feed my lady and I am sure the wyvern will attack. I need to get my warriors together to defend the castle. Janek stay with her." He commanded.

"Da majesty." Janek said bowing.

Janek actually helped Akemi arranged herself on her side and he helped Draco latch on to feed. She closed her eyes as he suckled her hard and he watched the half wyvern babe.

"He may be able to eat meat too soon. That might help you. He seems to have quite an appetite." He stated.

"He does. I am hoping to only feed him milk. I want him to have as much of a mammal upbringing as possible. My mate is a dragon but they have evolved from their reptile pasts." She whispered.

"Amazing. You are lovely my lady and I can see why the wyvern was attracted. We will shelter you. I have seen your cousin my lady and I suspect she has succubus in her. Is that true?" He asked as he sat.

"Hai. Her mother is half." She acknowledged.

"I see. She is powerful then. Most succubus's are evil bitches." He stated.

"She is not. She is good and so is my aunt." Akemi murmured.

Janek nodded and he was curious at this unnamed aunt. He knew all the powerful uppyr. The babe fell asleep at her breast and she had fallen asleep too. He knew his king and they would protect this woman unto death.

Asuna was looking for Hakushin and knowing him, he was off doing some sort of good works for those suffering in Rome. Trajan was walking with her and they were silent.

"What is crossing your mind Marcus?" She asked.

"You are uncomfortable around me." Trajan stated flatly.

"There are many issues afoot and I am unable to express myself fully." Asuna remarked.

"That is bull shit!" He said looking at her.

"Do not take that tone with me." She said looking at him.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"My cousin gave birth and the inu that I have not seen since I was one hundred three years old is here. He lost his head to a Shouten whore and it is unnerving me okay?" She snapped.

"What does this have to do with me? You are always easy around me." He replied and he cocked his brow in annoyance.

Her chest heaved and too many of her lovers were around her at the moment. Trajan was not one to be put off and he jerked her to a basicilla. He slammed her against a column and she growled loudly.

"Answer me now! I think you owe me something." He said pinning her with his body.

"It is too complicated okay?" She said in a low voice.

"Don't give me that crap. You told me what I am sort of. I know I turn into something but you don't tell me who or when. So what the hell? Tell me!" Trajan demanded.

"Marcus not now! You cannot handle anything. You have your life so live it. I offered you to be apart of mine and you did not want it!" She snarled.

"Is that what this is about? Because I didn't want to be immortal? It seems like I end up that way anyway; wait a minute. Did something happen then?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

Asuna refused to answer and he was a brilliant man. She looked away and he realized he was right. He was dumbfounded and she shoved him off.

"Leave it alone; I am." Asuna growled.

"You're leaving it alone? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Trajan yelled.

"Do not forget yourself Marcus." She retorted.

He slapped her face and she grabbed his hand. He was angry and she dropped his appendage, she turned on her heel and walked on. She had been hurt by Kensei's actions and she intended to leave him alone. She heard Trajan following and he was wearing only a white tunic edged in gold and a belt. His sandals laced up his legs and he had a sword in a sheath on his belt as well. His formerly dark hair was now completely silvered and Asuna ached.

"My lady!" Hideaki called catching up with her.

"Hai general?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

He could tell she was upset but the way her lips barely turned down. He looked at the ningen and he growled low in his throat. Trajan stared at the silver haired male and he stopped walking.

"Sir I suggest not growling like the daemon you are. If you're pissed off then speak it. Most of these people have no idea what your people are." Trajan said crossing his arms.

"Why is my princess upset?" He demanded.

"Hideaki!" Asuna snapped.

"Princess!" He snapped in return.

"Well I'll make this simple for you both; goodbye." He said walking past them.

Asuna's mouth dropped open and Hideaki was surprised too.

"Find Hakushin! He has holy powers." She commanded.

"Princess!" He called as she ran after Trajan.

He grumbled and he hated large cities. He stalked into the accursed place and wanted to plug his sensitive canine nose.

/

Asuna followed his scent and he was making his way to the Senate. She had to keep to a staid pace and she caught him at the doors to the grand building.

"Trajan!" She demanded.

Several senators were around and he glared at her. She beckoned him and he refused to move.

"Damnit please come here!" She snarled in Russian.

Many of the Romans were watching and he stalked over to her. He grabbed her arm roughly and he was furious.

"I'm married Asuna. Don't make a scene." He commanded.

Her eyes almost flashed red and she grabbed his tunic and jerked him forward. She invaded his mouth and he was stunned at her move. She kissed him with intenseness and then pulled away. Trajan stared at her as if she had stabbed him and he was red in the face.

"Are you trying to ruin me?" He screamed at her in the Slavic tongue.

"You are married yet you will bed me at any opportunity. Married for advantage?" She sneered.

"Do you wish me to deny it? Yes! I am married for power. I can do good here Asuna. I can do well for my people. I am married for money and for prestige. You have been my passion since I was a young man but by the Gods you drive me insane!" He yelled.

The senators were gawking at them but she really did not care. She intended to have it out and he seemed to not care at the moment either.

"I mated you and you had a temper tantrum. That is what you did. You had a damn temper tantrum and denied me like you did before. I will not be denied again by you in this guise or the other!" Asuna said throwing up her hands.

"Why would I do that?" He asked confused.

"Because you have a perfectly ordered life just like now and you can do some good. You have a good heart and you are a good man but there is no room for me! I do not take up much room because of what I am but no! That is not for you." She said actually getting emotional.

"Stop! Enough of this here. We have made enough of a scene." Trajan sighed.

He grabbed her arm roughly and he was angry. His very subtle spiritual pressure was felt. He dragged her into an opulent room she assumed was an ancient sort of office-study in the senate building. She was fighting the drag on her yoki and she slammed him against a Corinthian column. Their lips became locked as they kissed with brutality and passion. She undid his belt and it clattered to the floor. He fumbled with her obi but got it undid and pulled her shift down and pushed her outer robe off of her shoulders as neither broke the connection at their lips. She ripped his tunic and he lifted her up. Their bodies connected and the heat was unreal. She broke away from his lips and he rasped.

"Oh shit." He moaned against her neck.

He was guiding her grinding hips as she was holding onto him. She was pulling on the deeply buried powers and he fell to his knees and laid her on the marble floor. Asuna bowed as the invisible forces surged through them and she felt his hot mouth touch one nipple and then suckle another. He was maddened as he took her roughly. Trajan's mouth found her neck and bit at it and she yelped out. The heat and pull on power overwhelmed his mortal body. He pressed his wrist into her mouth and she bit down as she started coming; he bit his own lip as a powerful response came from him too. Trajan was dizzy and out of it as he jerked against his lover. They both were silent in the aftermath of the moment and he managed to get movement in his body. He pulled back and lay down on the cool floor.

"You said mated. What does that mean?" He asked tiredly.

"Youkai marriage." She whispered exhausted.

"Damn. Okay I'm going have to come up with a good reason why we had that argument." He sighed.

"I thought our affair was well known Trajan." Asuna said annoyed.

"No Asuna it's not. Pompeia is from a well connected family and what the hell are you doing?" He asked as she slid down his body.

She was angry and she realized suddenly very, very jealous. She licked at him and he gasped. She laved her tongue to make him hard again quickly and she began to work him over. Trajan was trying to stay quiet and she was ruthless in her quest to make him scream.

"Asuna! Gods please no! Please no." He said straining and trying not to scream out.

"Ashamed of me Trajan? I assure you I am wealthier then Pompeia." She growled.

"Are you jealous? You are lamia! How can you be jealous?" He demanded and then moaned.

"Because I love you!" Asuna snarled in anger.

"I told you long ago I loved you." Trajan whined out.

He pushed himself up and the ningen managed to get her on her back and he was thrusting forcefully between her thighs. She was crying out loudly and he knew without a doubt this would already be all over the forum. Her claws raked down his back and he groaned in pain as he snapped his hips harder. Asuna shattered again and he collapsed against her. He hissed as the wounds stung and he felt her fangs at his throat. She was growling loudly and he dared not move. She said nothing and only growled awhile and finally she released him without biting him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He crawled off of her and he moved over to the base of the column and he knew they had been together well over an hour.

"Can you do that thing you do and take us back to my villa so we can change clothes and get a bath?" He asked in exhaustion.

"Hai." She said miserably.

"I have loved you a long time woman. You are the one who is conflicted. I just moved on and then you show back up. How am I supposed to be?" Trajan demanded.

"I do not know." Asuna said staring at him.

She crawled over to him and ported them to his private rooms. He made himself move and he went to his private bath and she followed. He began to wash himself and she followed suit.

"I will have a stolla sent for. It would do if you stayed in your own rooms for awhile." He said under his breath.

"No. I want you to divorce her and marry me." She said flatly.

"Pardon me?" Trajan stated shocked.

"You heard me. You do not love her and I have money if that is what you need. I am more then powerful and you can take from my riches. You say you love me then prove it." Asuna said getting out of the water.

His mouth had dropped open and she wrapped a large linen around her. Her audacity made him angry and thrilled at the same time. He hurriedly got out of the huge bathing pool and he followed her into his room.

"How dare you! She has given me two children." He said flatly.

"Then I will give you more." She said calmly as she sat down and brushed out her hair.

"Asuna do you hear yourself?" Trajan asked in fury.

"Hai. I hear myself. I in fact demand this or you will never see me again." She stated staring at her reflection.

"How can you do this?" He inquired with mortification.

"Because you keep telling me what I did and how I am. Back it up Trajan. I know how easy it is to divorce in this society. I will even grant her a large sum for fucking her husband." She said making a face.

Trajan choked and he stormed from his rooms. She was calm until the maid servant brought her stolla. She dressed quickly and she stood up and followed his scent. He was in a tunic now and he was staring at her with such rage.

"This may come as a shock to you Consul but this would be a marriage of love. I managed to stop myself from marking you. You have no idea how hard that was for me. I was giving you a choice." She stated.

He was shaking and he realized that his head maid servant was there.

"Leave us." He commanded.

His basilisk maid did as she was bid and he stared at her.

"You threaten me and say that I'll never see you again. You threaten my political career and you say this is a choice? You honestly have been the only woman I've loved and you act like a bitch!" Trajan yelled.

"I understand. Enjoy your life Consul. We shall remove ourselves from your presence this day." Asuna said softly.

Trajan had never felt so helpless in his life. He stormed after her this time and he grabbed her in a bruising grip. He moved her hair and he was breathing hard in her ear.

"You marry me then you had better show up in my life." He snarled loudly.

"How often am I required?" She asked in a mean tone.

"You ask a lot. You ask me to change everything. I imagine you change history because my little lamia happens to have dog in her. You get your jaws into something and you don't let go do you?" Trajan asked in bitterness.

"You are mine!" She howled out.

He was stunned at her outburst and she turned to watch his face.

"I will inform Pompeia this evening of the divorce. You stated that you would grant her a large sum. See to it." He said backing up.

"Trajan!" Asuna called actually tearing up.

"What?" Trajan said stiffening.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Unfortunately for me; I love you as well." He stated refusing to look at her.

She had wounded him but she would need to secure some funds to bestow upon Pompeia. She quickly ported to Honshu and she was in the Western Palace. She went to the treasury and took a goodly amount of gold and she would explain later. Touga would not begrudge her the money. She was back in Rome and she was laying out the gold bars. Trajan walked back in and he stared at the amount.

"Good Gods." He said dropping his jaw.

"This is it. I need to find Hakushin. Please handle this." She said rising.

"Where are you going?" Trajan stated with exasperation.

"I told you I have to find Hakushin; in this huge city I am sure it may be difficult." Asuna said bowing.

He watched her port out and he was stunned. The amount she was bestowing upon his soon to be ex-wife was huge. Pompeia was fixing to be quite a wealthy woman and the sting of the divorce would be eased. He marveled at her understanding the Roman woman's mind.

Asuna had found Hideaki without difficulty and he was bristling and she put up a warning finger. He realized this onna wielded great amounts of power and influence; more so then Sesshomaru and that thought was frightening.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I demanded he divorce his wife." Asuna stated looking around and she tried to feel Hakushin's aura.

"For what reason?" Hideaki asked astonished.

"He and I have been lovers for some time. In my era he is a being called a Vizard. He is immortal and I love him. I refuse to be away from anymore. My beast mated him in another era and by the Gods he accused me of things so I will change it. I will make him my husband and then see what he has to say!" She growled.

"You act inu about your lovers." He snorted.

"I am sorry. Certain ones I do." She replied uncomfortable.

"You have double standards Princess." Hideaki laughed.

"He is mine. I refuse for him to share the ningen's bed any longer!" She snarled softly.

Hideaki put up his hands and it actually made him happy for her to show some inu tendencies. It seemed so odd to him but this poor ningen was in for it.

"What is his name as this other being?" He asked curiously.

"Muguruma Kensei. He is a very good man. The House of the Moon is elemental inu and I am an air youkai. Kensei's weapon has command over the air as well." She explained.

He nodded and it made sense. He chuckled again and she glared at him. Hideaki shook his head full of silver hair and they still searched the City of Rome. She realized that the blasted houshi could be anywhere and she needed to send Hideaki back to the Ryuku Islands with Ryukotsusei and Ryuu. She was furious with her houshi mate and his blasted need to heal everyone. She snarled in annoyance and she took Hideaki's hand and she ported back to a remote part of Trajan's villa. She went in search of Ryukotsusei and Ryuu and found them quickly.

"I am sending you all back. I have to find Hakushin and you need to keep that baby safe at all costs. I will return shortly." She informed them.

"Causing quite a sensation are you not?" The dragon lord asked.

"I owe you no explanations of my life Ryukotsusei. I am not dragon so hold no judgments on me." Asuna said lifting her chin.

His eyes held no amusement and he held Tomio. She called on Kizaki and he appeared. He looked around and he nodded to all. He closed his eyes and a portal appeared.

"After this I need to rest Haha." He said wistfully.

"Hai. I understand." She nodded.

"Okay." He said kissing her cheek.

Ryukotsusei, Ryuu, Tomio, and Hideaki went through; although the inu general went through reluctantly. Asuna walked forward towards Trajan's triniculum and she felt Pompeia in a nearby doorway.

"Are you happy?" She asked in a cold tone.

"Are you? I have made you a rich woman." Asuna replied.

"You have made me a divorced woman. I was the most powerful woman in Rome and you have managed to ruin an amiable marriage." Pompeia said sneering.

"He does not love you." She said looking at her up and down.

"You think Trajan loves you? He is a man of Rome. He loves this empire." She laughed.

"I have known Marcus a long while Pompeia and you are still a powerful woman but in this case I will have my man." Asuna stated walking past.

"So truly this is not about power?" She asked laughing.

"No. I have my own power; I assure where I am from I have lots of it. I have no need of Marcus's influence." The inu princess replied.

"You fool. You allow love to enter in?" Pompeia scoffed.

"Always." She growled.

Asuna walked into the triniculum and Trajan was hunched over and he was holding his head. She came over and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and he was obviously in turmoil.

"You cannot find the monk? He's around here somewhere." He said blankly.

"Trajan." Asuna whispered.

"What my master?" He asked hoarsely.

"Was that necessary?" She asked hurt.

"I think so. You command and you do…" Trajan spoke but she cut it off by kissing his lips softly.

Asuna kissed his mouth softly several times and his lips were stiff at first. She continued to ply her lips against his and it became softer and longer with each one. His eyes closed and he thrust his tongue to mate hers. She kept it slow and he made a noise as he wrapped his arms around her and she slipped to her knees. Trajan could not believe himself and he had made a decision based off of his heart versus common sense. He was horrified at himself and he was being drawn into her passion. He ripped his lips away and he gasped harshly.

"Our bed. I want our bed." He said clutching her.

She actually ported them and he pressed his soldier body against hers as he lost all will. His hazel eyes searched her face as one hand helped her ease out of the stolla.

"Truly why are you doing this?" Trajan asked.

"Because I should never have walked away the first time. I should have made love to you in Daicia and I should have given into my need for you. I do not want to loose you and I do not want this to be casual anymore." She said running her hands through his short silver hair.

Trajan's face held deep emotion as he lay against her as his feelings overcame him. They rolled and she was on him as her lips kissed along his neck and shoulder. Her lips lingered and she fought down her primitive nature against marking him. Her lips brushed his nipple and he made a low growling noise. She nibbled it lightly and he groaned under her. Trajan was going to loose it fast and she was licking and sucking down his torso and igniting slowly burning and pooling fires in his loins. Legends abounded in his own people's history about how stupid Marc Antony had become for Queen Cleopatra. No self respecting Roman would repeat that legend but somehow he was not being a self respecting Roman. She tongued his belly button and he rasped her name loudly. She looked up at him and her eyes were red.

"Beautiful woman. I love you. Make love to me." He trembled out.

Asuna heard the need in his voice and she licked her way to his staff and licked quickly and he released a deep moan. She wanted him pleased after what she had him do. She kissed along his length and he stared at his ceiling as he felt her fangs drag along his thigh.

"Asuna?" He asked in a deep, needy tone.

She tongued his artery and he knew what she was doing. He took an intense breath as her fangs settled into the artery and the flow of feeling hit him. He struggled with reality as he was overcome in the sensation. He cried out loudly as she guided him within her core and it shook him. Trajan had asked for lovemaking and Asuna was giving him what he asked. She was drawing out the physical act and he truly wondered what happened between his soul and this woman. He wondered what it was that tied them together.

Plinnius had received word that the female dog was back in Rome and he sat back on his chaise.

"The rumor is Senator that the Consul divorced his wife. It is said that she demanded he marry her." Another of his tribe said smirking.

"Well she is a brazen hussy. Trajan is poised for a fall and I shall enjoy delivering the Consul the final push. I wonder if he will marry her?" Plinnius asked in rhetoric.

"I have seen her. She is lovely to be sure. It is said that she settled upon Pompeia quite the sum. I wonder if we could exact some sort of sum ourselves?" Cornelius said raising a bushy brow.

"I think I shall call upon the new Missus. It shall be interesting to see what is really going on." He said smirking cruelly.

/

Asuna woke up and Trajan was dressing in a toga. He looked over at her and he smiled.

"Good morning." He replied.

"Good morning." Asuna replied with softness in her tone.

"Our situation has caused quite the sensation. I have been summoned by Nerva." Trajan stated as he sat upon the bed.

"Should I not present myself as well and explain?" Asuna asked.

"He did express a wish of meeting you but I'd hoped to put it off." He sighed.

"Why? Marcus, I am unashamed of this. I should have mated you when Domitian was emperor." She snorted.

"Well you are only marrying me not mating, correct?" He said standing.

"Do not tempt me." She growled.

"If you so wish then please dress quickly." He said as he went to a table and sipped some wine.

She sighed and she slipped from the bed. She left her hair down and dressed in a soft green stolla. She slipped on geta and took his arm. Trajan and Asuna walked to the imperial palace. They walked in and appeared before the current emperor who was older. He had reddish brown hair and green-brown eyes. Asuna looked him over and he looked at her.

"This is the woman that has caused such a sensation Marcus?" Nerva asked.

"Yes sir." He said bowing.

Asuna stepped away from Trajan and bowed low before the emperor and Trajan kept his face straight. She was laying it on thick and she raised herself up.

"You did not say she was so beautiful my friend." The older gentleman said.

"I thank you majesty." Asuna stated in Latin.

"And her Latin is flawless!" Nerva said smiling.

"I was able to teach her when I was still the General of the Rhine." Trajan stated looking at her fondly.

"So this truly is a love match?" the emperor asked.

"Yes sir it is." She replied.

"Well I must say Marcus that I am happy for you but there is fall out. I hope your lovely new intended can handle that." Nerva said in approval.

"I can handle politics majesty. I am a princess in my lands." Asuna said bowing her head.

"And royalty to boot. Good job Marcus." He chuckled.

Trajan looked embarrassed and Nerva finally let them go. Asuna decided to look for Hakushin and Trajan needed to go the Senate. She was in the city itself scenting out and she suppressed her growls. The eagle youkai from one of her last visits came into her line of sight. She narrowed her eyes and he smiled as he walked near her.

"Hello. You return and cause such a sensation. You are such a moron." Plinnius said in a nasty smirk.

"I swear if you so much as touch me then you will be picking yourself off of the ground in a pool of my toxin. I am not pregnant this time." Asuna said in a very low tone.

"Shall we remove ourselves so the humans do not see us other creatures get nasty?" He asked smirking.

He walked toward a paladin and she followed. He got on and so did she. They traveled to his villa and she was wary of this creature. Plinnius was curious of her return and he was picked up a chalice of wine and began to drink.

"Why have you come back? I really hate you. You caused so much mischief for my tribe." He said eyeing her.

"I have returned for my own reason buzzard." Asuna growled.

"You canines are such an arrogant lot. You come here for what reason dog? You show back to come into my territory? You intend to piss on some olive trees?" Plinnius asked scowling.

She grew furious and she walked right up to him and grabbed his throat. He laughed at her audacious move and his eyes looked more youkai like then normal.

"What are you going to do?" He asked laughing more.

She lost her temper and threw him and Plinnius smashed through his triniculum. He watched as her eyes became red and her marks became jagged. The raw power became deafening and she slowly changed into a rather large dog. Her silver fur was long and she lowered her muzzle and growled at him. Plinnius was actually in awe of the pretty canine but he had no time for her arrogant display. He too changed form and crouched as his face became a large beak and feathers erupted all over his body. Asuna snarled loudly as a handsome creature was before her but he had nasty beak and terrible looking talons. Her lips curled as she snarled as she charged him. He swooped back and his talons caught her side. She lifted her paw and swiped him with her claws and he shrieked in pain as her Dakkasou burned him. They battled on for a short time tearing each other up with their sharp natural weapons and he fell to his humanoid form and he was bleeding heavily. She too resumed her humanoid form and blood dripped onto the marble.

"Rather limited in a villa are you not you stupid bird." She growled.

"Why are you here?" Plinnius demanded.

"Has it occurred to you that I may actually like Trajan? I am here because I wish to be with him you stupid distrustful bird brained prick! I am sure you are too good to mix with mortals but there is something beyond this plane. You are just that retarded to think that your needs matter above these people because you have no clue who they may become. You have no foresight beyond lining your pockets and what you perceive as power but I assure that there is more to it then what you have lined out for your pathetic excuse for a life!" Asuna said sneered getting right in his face.

Plinnius looked outraged at her words and he was beyond insulted.

"You would choose to bed and marry a mortal?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"I choose to bed that mortal as often as possible. He is very good at it I assure you." She sneered.

"Such a powerful daemoness would lower herself to fuck a lowly mortal and then yoke herself for no other reason then because you loved him?" Plinnius demanded.

"Yes." Asuna retorted.

He could not believe her words and suddenly a sensual smirk played on his lips.

"You have not married the Consul yet." He said flatly.

"You cannot stop it." She snapped.

"Can I not? You are here and he is at the Senate." He purred.

"What are you saying you demented, feather head!" Asuna snapped in anger.

"You are quite cute in your insults. I have motioned for your marriage to be blocked. We would not want a repeat of Julius Caesar and Cleopatra or Marc Antony, now would we?" Plinnius asked innocently.

"How can you block a civil matter?" She snarled.

"This is Rome sweetheart. We can do anything." He smirked.

He grabbed her and rolled her. He leaned over her and she grabbed his arms.

"As I said a powerful daemoness should not yoke herself to a fucking mortal." He said in a low growl.

He crashed his mouth against hers and she grew furious. He forced her mouth open and she struggled against his enormous strength. She felt his rather prominent erection and she bit into his tongue. He hissed and ripped his lips off of hers.

"You bitch!" Plinnius snapped.

"Part succubus you jackass. I can make it feel however I want!" She said with rage.

"That manner of uppyr! What a rare find indeed. No wonder you have the bed of the famed basilisk rex. You are like a drug to his scaled ass." He chuckled.

"Get off of me." She hissed and kicking him.

"I want Trajan to know I fucked his woman. I want him to come after me and I will destroy him completely. I am not without my own power." Plinnius said holding her down.

Asuna's eyes widened and she shrieked as she tried to throw him. She realized that there was some sort of barrier and he smirked.

"After your little stunt last time. I was prepared." He said standing and pulling her arms behind her back.

"You will regret this!" Asuna screamed.

"No, I really will not." He laughed.

It took two more eagles to drag her to his bed and his look was predatory. They had to chain her to the metal frame and she was screaming and spitting in rage as he used a dagger to cut her stolla from her. She was unprepared for his tongue that began flicking her clit. Asuna was trying like hell to free herself and she suddenly went totally limp. Plinnius looked shocked and he stared at her and she truly looked dead. She had employed her last trick and she appeared in spirit form. She actually took a chance and knew this was really bad but she was in Astana. She saw a younger Maec. He whirled around when he saw her and she was in shadow form. He stormed over and she looked desperate.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Help me." She demanded in return.

"I was a wraith. Kamis damn you, help me!" Asuna snarled.

"Where are you?" Maec asked curiously.

"Rome. You will feel my aura. Help me!" She said vanishing.

Maec was surprised and so intensely curious as to who this beautiful creature was. He phased into the corporeal world and phased to Rome. He did indeed feel a powerful aura and he phased into a building. He saw a corporeal daemon fixing to rape the woman he had seen and he suddenly grabbed him and threw him across the room and he slammed into a column. Asuna stared up at Maec and she thanked the Kamis. He reached down and said something under his breath and the manacles shattered. She dove for sheet and she wrapped herself in it.

"You will regret this Plinnius. I am going to barbeque me some eagle for dinner!" She snarled.

Asuna grabbed Maec's hand and she ported them to the hills outside of the city. She sat down on the ground and she was shaking. He eyed her and she looked up at him.

"You said you were a wraith. How is it you are corporeal?" He asked with disdain.

"None of your business Shouten. Thank you for your help. Now please return to Astana and your mayhem." She retorted.

"You ask for my help and you dismiss me? Do you have any idea who I am?" He growled.

"I know exactly who you are Maec tr'Awnhi. You are powerful and I knew you could break those manacles. Now I have thanked you, please leave. This is the corporeal plane." Asuna said raising a brow.

"What era are you from little girl." He said smirking.

"None of your business." She said archly.

"How intriguing. You have the ability to separate from this hunk of flesh. When did you live as a wraith?" He said grabbing her.

Her breath quickened and his eyes narrowed. Maec watched her face and many emotions passed her face.

"You have just rutted." She said growling.

"I am married." He said laughing.

"We both know you have many lovers Maec. So which female or male did you dip into this time?" Asuna asked with malice.

"You know me. How quaint. I prefer women." Maec said lifting her chin.

"Whom did you fuck wraith?" She asked snapping her fangs.

He found her suddenly very interesting and she was eyeing him carefully.

"My second wife actually." He chuckled.

She scented his neck and she growled loudly. She was acting a fool she realized but she was furious. He did not know her and she looked at him and her eyes were red. She slammed him against a rock with her telekinesis and he was actually stunned. Maec realized he could not phase and he stared at a succubus.

"Hai. You stare at a succubus." Asuna said nearing him.

She began to undo his expensive linen tunic and he tried to fight the incredible hold. She twisted his gold nipple piercing on his left side and he snarled softly as pleasure raced to his groin. Asuna repeated it to his right one and he groaned.

"Your arrogance pisses me off Maec. Your scent offends me." She growled in his face as she continued to twist the gold.

"Oh? What should I smell like?" He asked and then hissed as delicious painful pleasure assaulted him.

"Me. I know you wraith. I know you want to bury your face between my thighs and drink until I scream." She said barely touching her lips to his.

"Oh I do?" He groaned at the heady thought.

She tore his heavy linen pants and she wrapped her hand around his impressive length. Maec's eyes watched her face as she touched his piercings on his staff.

"Hai. You like to taste everything. Shall I let you taste?" Asuna asked as she stroked him.

"Are we lovers?" He groaned shutting his straining brown eyes.

"No." She said licking at his ear.

She stroked him harder and she wanted him to make his wraith shriek. Maec was gasping in air as his eyes bled white; she sank her fangs into his throat without warning and he erupted. The Shouten king actually whimpered a little as he came hard. This female left his throat and she licked his length. She licked him all over until his essence was gone.

"Need blood." Maec said in a needy groan.

Asuna stood up and she was acting insane but she truly was not acting like herself but then her beast was quite happy to take him. Her hold was released and she guided his mouth towards her throat. Maec snapped his fangs hard around her throat and he tasted the sweet, tangy power. He held her tightly as he drank and drank. When his lips lifted he intended to question her but she crashed her lips to his. He stumbled against her and they fell onto the ground. He was kissing her back as ardently as she was kissing him. Asuna honestly figured this was payback for his returning to her young years and it the connection was reckless. Maec opened the sheet she had wrapped around herself. He made himself pull back to look closely at her body and he was so aroused.

"Your corporeal body is lovely." He said running fingertips along her flat belly.

"Hn." She muttered.

Maec narrowed his eyes and he watched her reactions to his touch. She arched and moaned for him and he was intensely curious as to their status. He went to start nipping her skin and Asuna grabbed his head of dark hair and jerked his head back. He grunted and it made him hotter.

"Now! I want to feel you now." Asuna growled.

Maec watched her face as he slid into her and he marveled at her heat and how very wet she was. Asuna groaned and snarled as she ripped open his back. She was already beginning to crash and Maec was in a spin. It did not last long and he howled out as her body gripped him too tightly. He fell against her and they both panted out. He slowly pulled out and lay down. She grabbed the sheet and he watched her.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"No one." Asuna stated in disgust at herself.

"You engage me and then refuse me your name?" Maec said in disbelief.

"Hai." She said standing.

"Do you always fuck strangers?" He asked sneering.

"You are no stranger to me and I only do to you what you have done to me. Your medicine is bitter is it not?" Asuna said glowering.

"Are we enemies little girl? Is that what we are? I actually engage an enemy?" He scoffed.

"However you wish to view it. I always say what a wonderful male whore you are. Delightful to see you Maec." She said porting away.

He actually chuckled and this female had him thoroughly intrigued. She was quite something to look at but how she engaged him made him maddened. He laughed again and he decided he needed to find this little strumpet again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Extremely dark chapter. First half deals with the finding of Gabrielus and the twins' personal lives in the Ryuku Islands. Physical and emotional healing take place as they move forward and another white basilisk is found as well. Asuna deals with the aftermath of Plinnius's political attack and Maec shows up to discover more. Asuna still grieves the loss of one and a new form of her yoki takes place. The battles heats up in Romania as Drostan demands help from his Shouten allies with dire results. Maec delivers Asuna a message in blood. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Looking for the Lost

Wenling had her hand to her belly and she was very surprised to feel movement. Wen stared at her and smiled at her as she felt for the first time, life stirring within her. Ryuu was attentive and caring but he would not so much as kiss her. It made her angry and most especially since she carried his child. Now she felt like a whore and unworthy and she intended to find the son of a bitch who violated her and kill him slowly. Hibari had maimed him but from what the reds that had tracked said; he was still quite alive and making plans of revenge.

"I think he is only thinking of you Wenling." Wen said as she neared her twin.

"I am healed. I carry his child and he cannot touch me? I am over what that bastard did." Wenling said throwing a rock at a tree.

"Hai but sister most nu zi do not just get over being raped." She pointed out.

"We are not most nu zi are we? We are going to find Gabrielus and when I find the reds that have hurt him I am going to rip their nuts off and shove them down their damn throats then rip their spines out." She snarled.

"My sentiments exactly." Her sister said fiercely.

Wenling decided enough was enough and she suddenly ported to the dragon castle. Ryuu had more free time now that his father had returned. Ryukotsusei was impressive and he was laying out plans to find his mate and other son. She stalked into the younger lord's rooms and he looked up from maps. Ryuu smiled a little then went back to his studying.

"What is wrong with you?" Wenling demanded.

"I do not understand the question." He stated without looking at her.

"Ryuu look at me!" She whined.

He looked up at her and his blue eyes were filled with pain. Her heart plummeted and she neared him. He stood up and walked away from her and she growled out in fury.

"Am I tainted? I thought us youkai above such petty mortal nonsense. Do you think I invited his violation of me?" She snarled.

"Of course I do not think you are tainted!" Ryuu exclaimed shocked.

"Then why can you not look at me? Why can you not touch me? I thought we had decided upon some sort of relationship and now you can barely stand me!" She yelled.

"I will not discuss it. Are you well?" He asked in a strained voice.

"I am pregnant with your child but perhaps that is not good for you. I heard your mind and you were worried about being used but who used whom, hmm?" Wenling demanded.

Ryuu looked outraged and he suddenly stormed out of his rooms. The tigress was not one to be put off and she followed him. She was growling and nearly spitting and Ryukotsusei actually came to his study door. He could see the look on his son's face and he put up his hand to Wenling.

"Tigress! Back off and cool down please. Go take a walk." He commanded.

"Fuck you!" She hissed.

Hibari poked her head in from the dining area and she immediately grabbed Wenling and dragged her away. Ryuu followed his father who beckoned him into the study. The door was slid shut and he looked lost and his father sat down.

"What ails you son?" The elder dragon stated.

"I have done nothing correctly. You asked me to keep mother here and she took off. That onna and I became involved and now she was harmed." Ryuu stated sitting in shame.

"Ryuu, you did as well as you could. Your mother is a hard headed onna and I will box her ears when I see her but she followed me out of love. Now that onna is obviously in need of some sort of explanation." Ryukotsusei pointed out.

"Father, I got her pregnant." He said looking down.

"Then you need to talk to her." His lord commanded.

His eldest son stood up and he bowed formally. Ryuu left and went in search of Wenling. He found her with Hibari and she had been crying in anger. She stared at him with silver eyes and he knew she was furious. He beckoned her over and her lip curled in anger. Wenling stood up and stormed over to him. He ported them to his rooms and she shoved him.

"Wenling! Ask your questions." He sighed.

"What am I? A good screw?" She demanded.

"What? What does that mean?" Ryuu asked confused.

"It means did you have fun rutting the tigress. Now that I have been tainted…I am not good enough and you…" She sputtered.

Ryuu grabbed her and took her lips softly. She whined a little and began to growl against his mouth. He slowly deepened it and Wenling melted against his body. His mind was numb as kissing her felt so right and he wanted her so much. He felt like such a damn failure because she had been hurt. Ryuu cradled her head in his hands and she whimpered as he sucked on her tongue and nibbled her bottom lip. He slowly drew back from her sweet mouth and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I should have protected you better. You shelter my child in your body and I could not even stop that bastard from touching you!" Ryuu whispered.

"That is the most chauvinistic but sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I am a big nu zi and a warrior. I pissed off the big snake and he tore me up good, okay?" Wenling whispered back as she shut her savoring his closeness.

"I am sorry my ways offend your modern sensibilities but I cannot help it Wenling. My own mother is the same and it drives my father to distraction. I am dragon and Japanese to boot." He said still cradling her head.

"This is making me crazy. Do you know how bad I want to feel you?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Not now Wenling. I cannot." He sighed.

"Why?" She whined shaking.

"I still can see in my mind what he did to you. It was horrid." He said looking away.

"It was my body! I want to feel how wonderful it is with you." Wenling said gripping his upper arms.

Ryuu was reluctant to touch her after having seen how battered her body had been. He just was not a brute with onna. Wenling's hands spread open his haori and kosode and he tried to protest. He dropped his hands and her mouth went to his chest. His eyes slowly closed as she pressed open mouth kisses and sharp nips to his chest and nibbled his flat nipples. Ryuu could feel her tension in her body as he firmly put his hands on her shoulders.

"No. I am sorry." He said pulling back.

The hurt on her face almost undid him but he bowed as he straightened his clothing and he left her presence. Tears burned her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. It was just her luck to run into the most honorable bastard in Japan.

Wenling felt helpless and alone at the moment as she decided not to be a victim. She refused to wallow and she refused to wait around for Ryuu to come to his senses. Pain twisted her gut but she decided she would raise her child on her own. Wen and Wenling were in Europe again and they had said nothing to no one about their motives. Wen had studied ancient maps and Quon had dragged Amedeo and Justinus back to the Ryuku Islands. The tiger prince had stated it was safer for him and he found he actually liked the basilisk. The twins were sleeping in their true forms in a forest as the night pressed in around them. Neither of them were the kind to wait around. Wenling lifted her head and she scented something. She carefully got up and she padded softly through the blackened gloom and she heard what could only be described as scales sliding along brush. The Byakko tigress moved with stealth and silence to track the reptile and she came upon a massive red basilisk in its true form. Hatred poured from her and the beast tasted the air. Wenling began to growl and it whipped its head around. She allowed her eyes to bleed silver to avoid its deadly gaze and hissed.

"Who are you?" He lisped.

She did not even growl again and she charged the reptile. She sank her massive jaws into the beast and it howled in agony as it reared back. Wen burst through the trees and she began to snarl as well. The red realized he was in trouble as the two massive felines made terrible noises. He changed form and he fell back bleeding heavily from his side. Wenling too changed form and Wen followed suit. The red hair of the basilisk was long and burgundy in color and both females looked lethal at the moment.

"Who are you and why are you in Galic lands?" He asked gasping in pain as he spoke rapid French.

"Looking for a white basilisk and I will kill every red I find until I get him back." Wen snarled.

"I know of several whites. God what the hell did you do to me?" He asked as he began to shake uncontrollably.

"You released your shoki?" Wen asked her twin.

"Yes." She said in hatred.

"Good move." The elder sister said pursing her lips.

"This white would have come to you pathetic bastards in the past year or so." She snapped.

"I do not own a white. I am not your enemy." He said falling to his back.

"Know a bastard named Heiden?" Wenling demanded.

"He is a Prussian red." The basilisk said with lips turning blue.

"Well I am going to make snake soup out of him. You better tell me where your fucking settlement is before I do the same to your prick." The younger sister stated in seething anger.

The red was utterly frightened and he pointed west. Wen knelt by the red and smiled nicely.

"If you want to live then I suggest shifting your pretty little ass and us on over there before we give you a case of blue balls you have never seen." She growled with a smile plastered on her face.

He did as they asked and shifted the three of them to a secluded mountain city. It was actually beautiful and Wenling went to kill the red but her sister stopped her.

"No! He did what we wanted. The shoki will wind its way through his system and make him wish he was dead. We do not kill innocents Wenling; no matter how much we hate their kind." Wen hissed.

"Fine!" She snapped.

The red watched both females change form and they scented the ground. They were looking for someone in particular and he was too weak to warn anyone. The one who had wounded him stared at him with such malice that he was certain that another red had harmed her horribly. This small city was a peaceful town but the prince was definitely into his vices. Frederick was certain that these mammals would cause all manner of mischief.

Wen could smell him and she could smell others too. It was still night and she changed form followed by her sister. She kept herself calm as she ported into an opulent castle. She found her mate chained to a bed and the snarl ripped from her chest woke him up. Gabrielus was shocked to see his wife and mate but several other whites were there as well. There were three males and one female. Wenling looked furious as well.

"Wen?" He asked trying to break the chain.

"Who did this to you?" She demanded.

"The Shouten and wyvern captured me and sold me into slavery. I assume they brought me back in a past era?" He asked watching her face.

"Yes!" Wen stated shaking.

"Femmina can you freeze the chains?" He asked quickly.

She held the thick chains in her hands and her eyes bled silver. The other whites watched as the tigress's hands became an odd color and ice began to grow on the metal links. She dropped the temperature lower and the reptiles shivered visibly as the metal looked like solid chunks of ice. Wenling pulled her katana and shattered the metal. Gabrielus immediately wrapped his arms around Wen and kissed her with such passion and she kissed him in return.

"Ehem you two! You two can play kissy face back in dragon lands. What about these guys?" Wenling demanded.

"Anyone else want freedom?" Wen asked.

A sculpted white with impossibly long and straight white hair. Gabrielus's eyes were green and this creature had such light brown eyes that they looked tan. He walked forward and jerked harshly on his chain. Gabrielus had not really spoken much to other whites but this one was belligerent and he could tell was enough like him.

"Break my chains and I will kill any I find." He said in a thick, rich French accent.

Wenling stepped forward and did the same thing to his chains that Wen had done to Gabrielus's and within minutes the chain snapped. A faint tattoo surrounded his right eye and he looked over the former Latium general with disdain.

"He is not friendly." Gabrielus snorted in Chinese.

"I noticed." Wen said grabbing a sheet and wrapping around him.

"I go with you." The other white said flatly.

"Uh no." Wenling stated.

"Oui! I go." He said grabbing her arm harshly.

"Like I said not friendly." Her brother in law stated.

The twins ported out with the males and they appeared back in Hunan. The other male wrapped a sheet around him like a toga and he looked snottily around and Gabrielus looked at Wen amused.

"Okay spill. What did they use you for?" She demanded.

"Sex femmina. I am a white and they used me for sex." He said in disgust.

She growled and he held her face.

"It meant nothing and I had to imagine your face." Gabrielus said kissing her many times.

"How did we manage to get you out so easy?" Wenling asked curiously.

"There was a party this night. The castle was in deep sleep." He explained.

The other white watched and he was mad. He was really pissed off and he wanted revenge. The two mammals were obvious identical twins and the other white was mated to one. He watched with narrowed eyes as they spoke a strange language.

"He is really unnerving me." Wenling stated.

"The prince of the Galic reds is named Frederick. He is more debauched then my rex. He enjoyed amor with many and with both. I think he over there is a white that only prefers femmina." He said surprised.

"Hey you!" The younger twin yelled at the other white.

"Oui?" He growled.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"I am Jortel. Why do we not kill those bastards?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Well we would like to get back to our base and then perhaps attack them." She said raising a brow.

"The deserve death!" Jortel snarled with obvious hatred.

"Yes okay. I am right there with you. I am not a huge fan of the reds too. I want to rip their faces off and shove them up their asses as well." Wenling growled in French.

Gabrielus winced and he stared at Wen. She whispered in his ear and his face grew wrathful. Wenling stared at her twin and she shrugged.

"He needed to know." She said softly.

"Screw you!" She yelled and ported out.

"She is very angry no? She is not a femmina to weep." Her mate said holding her close.

"No. You should have seen what that bastard Heiden did to her." Wen said in a soft tone.

"Did you say Heiden?" He asked horrified.

"Yes." She said looking at him.

Jortel stormed over to them as well and he stared hard at them both.

"What did that bastard do?" He demanded in a frightening tone.

"He raped my sister." She said lifting her chin.

Jortel spit at the ground and Gabrielus was intensely curious to his story but it was obvious he was not talking. The former general phased them all and they appeared in dragon lands. Jortel looked around curious and he wandered off.

"He is odd." Wen said.

"Si. He is not normal for a white at all. I wonder if he is basilisk." He shrugged.

"I am so happy to see you." She said throwing her arms around him.

"As happy as I am to see my beautiful femmina. Can I put normal clothes on?" he asked wanly.

"Yes! I am sorry." His tigress purred as she pulled him along.

Gabrielus looked around and he was so happy to be back amongst familiar surroundings. He hated that all he was seen as was a sex object by his own people and no one took him seriously except the Latium basilisks. He growled under his breath and went to Wen's room. She pulled out a haori and hakama for him and she helped him tie it off and he pulled her into his arms again.

"Gods my Wen; I missed you so much." He said cradling her head in his hands.

"I missed you too." Wen stated with tears in her eyes.

"Did you bring the twins?" He asked softly.

"No. I did not want to put them in danger." She said kissing his palm.

"I wish in a way you had but I understand why you did not. I love you." Gabrielus said holding her tightly.

They stayed together awhile and he just savored the feel of his mate against him and he sighed happily. He wondered what things would happen now but he would fight the bastards that took him away from his family. Gabrielus vowed to make those who used him suffer.

Wenling was on a remote part of the beach and the news of Gabrielus's return spread like wildfire. She stared at the water and her fury was not cooling and only getting worse. She was not seeking out Ryuu and she would not beg anyone for anything. She felt a presence behind her and she turned to see the white that was named Jortel.

"You are not fully basilisk are you?" She asked in French.

"You are correct." He said in a cold voice.

"Dragon?" Wenling asked.

"Oui." He nodded with a short nod.

"I hate that you were there." She said in disgust.

"The other white is not disgusting. He fought and he suffered. He does not accept his role that the other colors of basilisk lay down for him. I can respect that." Jortel growled low in his throat.

"You are not like him?" She asked delicately.

He looked at her as if she was crazy and Wenling actually laughed. She nodded and he sat down some distance from her.

"Heiden is a devil. He will die for what he has done to my people and to you." He said stiffly.

"I can take care of my own revenge thank you." She said in a low growl.

"You helped to free me, oui? I do not take this lightly. I will see your revenge as well. I will spill his intestines and you may strangle him with them." He said staring at the sky.

"Thanks but I can handle myself. I need to get some food." Wenling said standing.

"I can taste the hormone upon your person. You carry a mixed daemon. You have a dragon within you. Where is the father?" Jortel demanded.

"That is not your business!" She growled.

"Honor is important here? It is the orient? Honor is important to my kind as well. Tell me." He said getting in her face.

"We were only talking of a relationship. I am royalty and so is he. He cannot stand the sight of me right now and I refuse to beg any man for anything! I do not need him and neither does my child." She hissed.

"He is foolish. Strong women are praised before my gods. They give life to warriors and are considered vessels of perfection. Your man is not balanced." Jortel snorted.

Wenling could not believe her ears and she stormed away. He was an arrogant bastard and she walked towards the castle and he grabbed her by her hips and she yowled in fury.

"You are obviously open minded. Do you know how my kind takes a mate?" He said in her ear.

"I really do not give a shit!" Wenling yelled with a curled lip.

"Interesting woman to be sure. I shall enjoy I think getting to know you." He said letting her storm away.

Wenling had enough of reptiles and she stormed into the castle. She was sick to death of dealing with them and she went to her room. She slipped on her armor and she was getting used to being away from Wen now. She intended to go find herself something to kill. She was pulling her hair back when she felt Ryuu in the doorway. She ignored his presence and went to her futon to lace up boots.

"Wenling we need to talk." He said softly.

"I have nothing to say to you." She growled.

"Stop please!" Ryuu demanded.

She looked up at him with such profound anger and he was taken back by it.

"I do not understand this anger. Why does my need to respect you and give you space; why is that offensive?" He asked.

"I refuse to beg you. You have made it clear where you stand. I am not a fool and I am not going to wait around for you to decide when I am befitting of your attention. We are nothing and I am nothing to you. I want nothing from you. My child will want for nothing and I am going home." She said flatly.

"No!" He growled in sudden anger.

"Oh yes. I do not need your permission. We are not mated and we only fucked twice. Give your conscience a good beating and leave us alone. We do not need you!" Wenling snarled.

Ryuu was outraged at her language and her general air and he grabbed her roughly. She stared at his face as many emotions passed over his beautiful features. He ripped the armor off of her and she struggled against him. His hand splayed on the back of her head as his eyes bored into hers.

"You think to call what we did as fucking? You think I will allow you to separate me from my child?" Ryuu asked in anger.

"Get your hands off of me. I do not ask anyone twice for anything." She screamed.

"You were violated horribly! I should have at least been able to help you!" He yelled.

"Is that what this is about? I have been not been a whimpering mess? Because I have not fallen apart completely it somehow affronts your male pride?" Wenling asked in anger.

"Hai!" He yelled back.

Her face held shock and he looked ashamed. He released her and she sat down on the futon.

"What would falling apart serve Ryuu? He did what he did out of hatred and as a way of trying to show me who had control. I took back control when I did not let it make me a simpering fool." She said in a hoarse tone.

"I should have at least been there to rescue you. I am sorry you see that as a chauvinistic response but good Kamis onna; how am I supposed to be? You say you do not need me and you make that obvious." Ryuu stated bitterly.

She choked back so many emotions and she stared at up him.

"Do you know why I do not mingle with tigers? Simply because I am not a typical tigress. They expect their whores to be soft and sweet. Yes master and no master! Ba and Jii-chan Chen learned along time ago not to put those standards on Wen and I. We have the power to call on the ice and snow! I suspect it is a mutation of Haha's air yoki but whatever. I am not some weak female who needs a man to rescue her from the big bad monster! He raped me and broke my arm. He intended to make me feel dirty by his actions but hell no! He is just a worthless piece of snake meat when I get done with him. You can be a pleasant memory as you are a grand stud Lord Ryuu but we are going to be just fine. You should see Wen and Gabrielus's twins. They are really gorgeous little things and I am sure this little guy or girl will too." She said in angry whisper.

Ryuu heard her words and he felt as though he had been stabbed. He backed up and bowed quickly and left her presence. For some reason she began to cry and she laid her head against her knees and began to sob.

Wen was trying like hell to respect her mate and not jump him. He had been used ill and had been used as sex toy so she waited and waited. Gabrielus was eating with gusto and she was sitting by him eating at a much slower pace. He finished and did not say anything to anyone; he yanked up Wen and shifted them to her room and felled her onto their futon.

"I can feel your apprehension femmina. I do not want you to think I do not want your touch. I crave it." He said huskily against her throat.

"Gabrielus." She panted out softly.

"Si? Do you know how much I wished it was you? Do you know how much I love you?" He asked pulling her hanfu off in shreds.

He exposed her chest and he grew full of insatiable lust. He had loved Valerian and he had loved Josephina but the ferocity with which he loved this femmina made him dizzy. Gabrielus saw her breasts and he immediately attacked one. Wen groaned and arched against him as he suckled her with great need. She was rasping in breath as he was relentless. His only regret was that she had wanted more children and he would have given her many more but he was happy to have a boy and girl. He loved his son and daughter more then anything. He let go her nipple and trapped her head between his arms.

"I am sorry femmina." He said as he attacked her mouth.

Wen could have cared less about anything at the moment and he was still fully clothed. She felt him undo his hakama and she moved her thighs apart. She groaned and yowled out softly as he shoved himself into her. He was not trying to be rough but his need for his mate was overwhelming him. She felt his claws graze his mating mark on one hip and she slammed her hips against his. Gabrielus was lost in her heat and he was maddened instantly as he partook of his lover, mate, mother to his children, and wife. Wen wrapped her legs around his hips tightly and he was growling now. She knew what would make him wild and she jerked his jaw to the side and he moaned out knowing what she would do. She sank her fangs into his throat and he slammed against her once more. His ending brought out hers and they clung as the glorious pleasures washed over and between them. He was moaning and whining as she took in some of his potent blood and Gabrielus collapsed against her. She sought his mouth and he eagerly plundered her as he could taste his own blood and he sweet undertones. He began growling into their shared passion and Wen groaned. Gabrielus was only a little fatigued and he suddenly withdrew from her mouth and body. She was purring a little and his eyes were darker green.

"I have to have you more. I feel like a cad femmina but I need my mate." He whispered feverishly as he beginning nipping her belly.

"Please! I have needed you too." Wen moaned as he worked his lips down.

His eyes were glazed over in profound lust as he began to tease and lick her center. He loved to taste their combined essences as he geared her body up for more. A wicked gleam came to his eyes and he suddenly flipped her over. Wen was surprised but she felt his tongue and teeth begin to tease skin above her tail and she was seeing stars.

"Gabrielus! Wicked man!" She whined.

"Si! Scream for me femmina. Let them hear you as I make you yell. I want them to know to whom you belong." Gabrielus said in a throaty tone.

She realized he was very much in his primitive mind and she was going to be seeing stars. He continued his carnal assault and she was in bliss and perfect agony as he reclaimed his mate. He had longed for her and needed her as their bodies and their powers began to give out. The other inhabitants of the castle stayed clear of the room as the yoki was oppressive and the muffled noises all too telling. Gabrielus was within her and their combined noises were almost obscene. He was closing in on feral and he had never lasted this long. Wen could not breathe as the yoki had never been this heavy between them. When he pulled her into bliss yet again; she could not see as she was blinded in the sheer, raw envelope of energy. Gabrielus fell against her and he was out. Wen could barely move and she felt such peace settle on her soul. She knew this man was meant for her and she too slowly gave into the sweet slumber.

Wenling was packing what little clothing and personal things she had and she was done with this place. Her mind was not settled and she knew that Wen and Gabrielus had reunited on a physical level. She was actually happy for her twin and she held a grudging respect for the basilisk as he brought her happiness. She honestly felt she was afforded no such happiness and she went in search of her Ba. He was talking with Ryukotsusei and he looked at his youngest cub.

"Wenling where are you going?" He asked.

"I am leaving Ba. There is nothing for me here. We found Gabrielus." She said with chin up.

They were speaking in Min but Ryukotsusei knew the language. He stayed calm but the female tiger stepped away and ported via her shoki.

"She carries my son's babe. I do not think she should leave on a whim." The dragon lord stated with a soft tone.

"She is grown Lord Ryukotsusei and they are not mated. I agree that she should take his feelings into account but trying to make the twins do anything has been difficult." Quon said.

"You allowed them too much freedom then. My sons know when I speak or when Akemi speaks that they obey; no matter how old they are. That is why Akemi is away at this moment, because Ryuu honored his mother." He said frankly.

"Your mate was a fool dragon. Of course I say that and I married to Asuna." Quon stated wryly.

"She has a right nasty temper." The dragon lord agreed.

Ryuu stalked into the study and he looked upset. Ryukotsusei knew that his son had become aware of Wenling's leaving.

"When did she leave?" He asked with despair in his tone.

"Just now. Leave her be young dragon. She wants to be left alone and she will often go to Hunan or Hokkaido. She wants peace and you do not offer her that." Quon said crossing his arms.

"Pardon me Prince Quon but should that not be between her and me? We are of age and I did not hear objections to a union." Ryuu said with respect.

"She has made her thoughts clear. She wants to move on." The tiger prince shrugged.

Ryukotsusei cleared his throat and motioned for his son to come with him to the balcony. Ryuu followed his sire and his father gave him a frank look.

"I went after your mother. This onna is stubborn like she is. Seems to be a family trait. Do not allow her to take your child nor herself from you Ryuu." Ryukotsusei said flatly.

"I angered her with my chauvinistic feelings she said. My want and need to protect her offends her and she is angry that I feel helpless. She is angry that I see what happened as a failure on my part." He said looking away.

"She is from another time entirely. I faced the same with your Haha because of who her mother was. I do not understand it but that era is not ours. You were raised with honor and so was she. She is a powerful female and you are a powerful male. Try to reach an accord." His father offered.

"Where do I find her father?" He asked upset.

"I think she would go where the snow is best." He shrugged.

"Hokkaido." He nodded.

"Hai." The elder dragon stated.

Ryuu nodded and he slipped away. He went to his rooms and packed to go search for his, he really had no clue what she was. He stepped out to port and he saw the white mixed basilisk and the creature unnerved him too. The brown eyes perused him and he glared at the other man.

"You are in the portion of the castle that is set aside for the royal family. Please leave." Ryuu stated in a nasty tone.

"You are not man enough for such a female." Jortel said looking Ryuu up and down.

"Pardon me?" He asked in anger.

"Oui. Her type needs strength and valor. They need to be guided and not controlled. The power that woman possess is that of the Gods. You are nothing." The other male stated arrogantly.

"I am not in competition for Princess Wenling fool. She carries my child whether or not she and I are together. I will not let that pass. You may attempt to court her but I will have my babe regardless." He said miffed.

"Oui. I shall and you will be forgotten. You are rather dandy." Jortel smiled.

Ryuu was again angry and he ported away. He went to Hokkaido and he began to taste the air. His father was right and there was Byakko around all right. He was careful and he knew how powerful the Byakko were. He figured the relationship was not salvageable and he felt regret about it but he also had no wish to be away from his child. He heard snarling behind him and he turned to see a tiger. He knew it was Wenling and she looked furious. She slowly changed form and she stalked forward. She shoved him hard and he grabbed onto as he fell.

"Leave me alone!" She hissed.

"No." He snapped.

"Do not fuck with me Ryuu. I have had enough of you." Wenling growled.

"Well I am not done with you. How dare you just leave." He yelled.

They were both growling and snarling and he suddenly did not care. He rolled them and wedged his knee between her legs and his mouth possessed hers. Wenling had not been prepared for it and he took total control of her for the moment. His tongue was against hers and coaxing her into a feverish need. Ryuu ripped his lips away and breathed in deeply. He had not intended to kiss her but she was confused and his own body betrayed him. Suddenly the young dragon lord actually ripped open her hanfu and she gasped at the treatment. He used his tongue to taste the light bit of perspiration on her skin and Wenling was struck dumb as he tasted her.

"Ryuu?" She asked in a shaky tone.

"You will not take either of you away. Not now or ever!" He growled out loudly.

Her brows furrowed and her eyes rolled back as he used his tongue to and then his teeth to nip her stripe covered nipple.

"You want me to be something I am not. You want me to act like I do not care and I cannot." He growled against her plush breast.

"I do not want to be treated like a weak and mindless nu zi." She gasped as he drew her tit deeply into his mouth.

He could not think as his dragon part was pawing at his mind. The animal part of him was demanding to make the female never able to leave again. His suckling was harsh and it made her cry out. He suddenly threw his head back and she could see some sort of struggle on his face.

"If I take you now then I could hurt you. I will not do that." He growled out in a very dangerous voice.

"How could you hurt me?" She asked breathlessly.

"Need to protect our family. You will not allow us to protect our family. You hate us." He growled low.

"I do not hate you! I hate that you see me as weak." Wenling said staring at his red eyes.

"We do not see our onna as weak but our onna sees us as weak!" He said hissing.

His beast had taken him over and she was surprised. He was always so calm and so soft spoken. He was upset obviously and she had made his instinctual side war with his calm nature.

"I am yours?" She asked.

"Hai. No one else can have you. He will not allow us to mark you. He will not allow it but you have us within you." Ryuu said in horrendous anger.

"Why will he not mark me?" Wenling asked curiously.

"Because you hate us. You demean us and you will not allow us to protect our family." He snapped.

"I said I do not hate you. I have wanted you but you could not touch me! I have wanted to be held in your arms and feel what it was that created this beautiful thing I carry. The first time was great but the beach was so incredible. I want to think that is when this little person was conceived because it was perfection. You could have marked me then and I would have gladly done so." She admitted.

He blinked and then looked away.

"We were trying to be honorable." Ryuu admitted.

"Well I guess that is the rub. I do not want your honor. I want this and if that goes against your morals then go to hell." Wenling snapped.

He was suddenly angry again and he undid his own haori and hakama. She watched him get quite naked and she tried to crawl away. He had not seen her without clothes on in a while and her belly had a slight swell to it. He jerked her to him and she was struggling against him a little. He was on his knees and it took his all not to change. He slid her down him and she cried out loudly. His mind was immersed in her and his hands were busy cupping her breasts and feeling the swell of her belly.

"Ngh!" She groaned out.

Ryuu moved her hair and he did not ask. He did not wait and he sank his fangs into her juncture. He did it with tremendous force and she leaned into him as he marked her brutally. She felt blood drip down her chest and back as her breathing was hard. She could have fought him but she wanted him like this and she wanted him to want to be with her. Ryuu was growling as he lifted his mouth and he moved her hard. Wenling moaned loudly as he guided her and she was itching to mark him too.

"Ours. You are ours!" He hissed into her ear.

"Yes! I am yours." She whimpered out.

"The white one wants you." He hissed harder.

"No. I only want you." Wenling cried out more.

"Wenling. Mark us." He commanded.

He allowed her to crawl off of him and she flattened him on the ground and she sank her fangs into his juncture. Ryuu was still lost in his primitive mind and his true dragon self was making him do what his rational mind could not; take their mate and make them a family. Her bite was causing him to feel glorious rushes of pleasure and he actually had a naughty fantasy. He knew it was possible and his red eyes met hers.

"Change form." He said licking at her lips.

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"Please Wenling. You have denied us too long." Ryuu said in a surly tone.

She sighed and she backed away from him. She changed form and he found her true nature beautiful. He watched her and he too slowly became his dragon form. Wenling was in awe as he rose above her and he was majestic looking. He had a wicked look in his eyes and she cocked her feline head to the side. He suddenly wrapped himself around her and he forced her physically in an odd position. It finally occurred to her what he was doing and she yowled out loudly. He was branding her she realized and if anyone saw what was happening; they would not understand. It looked like the dragon was constricting her and not claiming her. She had no clue this was possible but Ryuu made her quiver down to her toes. Eventually they both passed out in the colder climate of Hokkaido. Wenling awoke much later still in her true form and Ryuu was wrapped around her protectively. She was staring at a male Byakko in his humanoid form and he looked none too pleased.

"Nu zi!" He called out.

She blinked her eyes and Ryuu came awake. He opened his red eyes and stared at the male tiger.

"Nu zi!" The tiger called again.

"Speak to me." Ryuu stated in his true form.

"You are in Byakko lands and you have a Byakko female in your clutches! How dare you show yourself here dragon." The silver tiger said in anger.

"Said female belongs to me. She is my mate and bears my child in her womb. Make another move towards us and you will feel my wrath." Ryuu said in annoyance.

"Change form nu zi!" The male commanded.

Wenling changed form and she was sheltered by Ryuu's dragon form. She stared at a male she had no idea who he was and she blinked her golden brown eyes at him.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Wenling." She said embarrassed.

"Funny. I am Wenyan." He said watching her.

"Great okay! Bye!" She said turning away.

"Does this dragon speak truth? Why would a tigress seek a dragon?" Wenyan demanded.

"I do not owe you an explanation. My ba knows his father and I am of age to make the decision. Go rot." She said growling.

"What house do you hail from?" He demanded.

The Hu name was huge in Byakko society but it was also a huge family. She lifted her head and stared at him.

"I am Wenling Hu." She stated watching his face.

"I am Wenyan Chung." He said narrowing her eyes.

Ryuu could feel her body was tense and he began a hissing sound. The male tiger stared at her and then at the dragon.

"Need your clothing? I shall give you five minutes." He said disappearing into the trees.

Ryuu changed form and she scrambled for her bag. She began to pull on haori and hakama as Ryuu pulled on his clothing from the previous day.

"Wenling?" He asked.

"Your beast marked me." She stated softly.

"We marked you Wenling. I wanted to but I felt rejected." He sighed.

"You idiot! I felt rejected." Wenling said hitting his arm.

His pale blue eyes blinked and he realized he had actually mated her. He internally thanked his inner self for doing what he could not.

"Who is this Wenyan Chung?" He asked.

"I know the house name. They are a noble family in the Byakko. My Jii-chan Chen is the lord. Ba is his heir and Zihao is next in line for the title. Chen has a noble council kind of like the West but they are only in an advisory capacity. The West's noble council is actually like a miniature senate and they draw up ideas and laws for the land. Jii-chan Sesshomaru has the ultimate say but the council wields tons of influence." She explained.

"So this male is only a noble in Byakko society?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes. He is noble. He is a powerful noble but nowhere near the power of the Hu family. There has never been another family that held power in the Byakko; it has always been the Hu." She explained.

Ryuu nodded and he pulled her into his arms. He held her by her lower back and her stomach was pressed into his. He felt the subtle movements and he watched Wenling's face.

"That is the baby?" He asked stunned.

"Yes. I think it will be big because." She said laying her head against his shoulder.

"Dragons normally are. What do your sister's twins look like?" He asked holding her.

"Oh Hajime has silver hair and gold eyes like Wen and I. Harumi has silver hair and light green eyes like Gabrielus. It is so funny; they have stripes but they also a little bit of scales." She laughed.

"How beautiful." Ryuu said sighing with anticipation.

"Their little scales are iridescent and only show up when they are in the sun. They have not changed form so we have no clue if they are more dominant in one species or another. Maybe they will only have their humanoid ones. I do know that Gabrielus loves them to pieces. Wen lost her uterus when she had them They were so big and she ruptured." She explained.

"I want Rena to look at you when we get back. She will be able to tell if you carry twins. You do seem a little large for how far along you are." He said rubbing her belly.

He felt tiny flutters and his eyes widened.

"I am going to be a father." He said in awe.

"I am going to be a mother." Wenling said looking up at him.

He was choked up a little and he threaded fingers into her silver hair. His kiss was soft and rather passionate. Wenling was stunned by his actions and she found his manners so incredibly wonderful. Her mind quickly went to other things and she actually ported them away. The Byakko was forgotten and she knew of a hot spring near the dragon castle. She began to undo his clothes rather quickly and Ryuu reacted by taking off hers. She thrilled that he was touching her and she bared his beautiful form.

"Ryuu." She gasped softly as he squeezed her bottom.

"I was a little stupid. I was also prideful. You are capable and strong; I am not used to an onna being so strong but it is a good thing. I should be used to it seeing how my own mother is." He murmured.

"Shut up!" She snapped as she sat him down.

He stared up at her and she sank down on him in the water. He moaned loudly as she just sat there. She undid his long white hair and he kept his eyes trained on hers.

"I did not know dragons could mate in their true forms outside of their species." She said in a lusty tone.

"More flexible in our true forms." Ryuu moaned as he leaned his back against the natural stone.

"Yes, I see that now. Did you enjoy it Ryuu? Did you enjoy making me submit? I will tell you that I enjoyed submitting." Wenling stated as she moved in a slow way.

"Hai. I needed you. I needed you forever." He groaned more.

"Ryuu?" She gasped hard.

"Hai?" He said lifting his head.

"I think I love you." She said whispering against his mouth.

"I love you too." He said crushing his tigress to him.

Their union continued to consume and make them both burn up. They ended up back in his futon and his body was curled around hers. She was sleeping heavily and happiness ripped through him. He intended to get Rena soon. He did not want what happened to Wen to happen to his beloved. If she carried twins then he wanted them to be delivered earlier then what her sister obviously had. It seemed to him that basilisks and dragons had much in common and he got up as she slept. He found the ancient dragoness in Wen's rooms and the tigress was vomiting badly. Gabrielus looked concerned and the dragoness was rubbing her back. Wen could not stop dry heaving and Rena looked at Gabrielus.

"My Lord Ryuu! Can you get my bag with herbs in it my lord? She is with child and I have my things in there." She explained.

"Femmina what did you say?" Gabrielus asked the dragoness.

"I said she is with child." She said as if the basilisk was dumb.

"That is impossible femmina! She lost her womb when she had our twins." The white said in a snarl.

"Well basilisk she is so you can shut up and Lord Ryuu get it now!" She commanded.

Wen heard what the dragoness said and she could not stop being sick. She looked up at Gabrielus and he was surprised. She grew sick again and Ryuu came back with the bag of herbs and Rena quickly made a draught. Wen downed it and after several minutes she lay back and stared at the ceiling.

"You had a missing womb?" Rena stated.

"I did yes." She nodded as tears fell from her eyes.

"Well not to be nosey but the yoki around this place was tremendous. It must have healed you young missy. Now you have a babe in there and I know my business. You basilisk are going to be a father again." Rena said rising.

"Wen? Femmina?" He asked stunned silent.

"I guess so. I am so happy Gabrielus." She said with tears falling in torrents.

Rena smiled and patted the white on the back. His white hair fell in waves and his green eyes looked dewy. He lay down beside her and their fingers laced.

"Femmina I do not want to loose you because you have my babe." He said worried.

"We know he or she will be big. We just have it early. I will make sure we are careful. I will be very careful." She said rolling over to see his face.

"You wish this?" He asked suddenly holding her face.

"Yes. I wanted to have more. I have such a big family and you are an only child." She whispered feverishly.

He kissed her and she kissed him back. He held her to him tightly and he truly felt blessed for the first time in his long life. He was truly happy and it did not feel fleeting.

Rena was carefully feeling the other tigress's belly and she was concentrating hard. Ryuu looked anxious and Wenling watched him and then at Rena.

"There are two milord. She is bigger because of them both." She said standing up.

"I am okay?" Wenling asked.

"You are perfect. Much better off then your twin but then the basilisk are poisonous reptiles. She will be okay but it is going to be tough for a few weeks." She chuckled.

"What? Wen is pregnant? She had no womb!" Her sister said shocked.

"I know missy. She and her mate there had a healing rut apparently. It's the uppyr in you all. Now I am going to go check on her." She bowed.

Ryuu was emotional and he went to his new mate. He held her tightly as he made them comfortable. He felt better knowing what to expect and he could work with it. She felt wonderful and it felt good to have him against her.

"Sleep my beloved." He whispered.

She closed her eyes and felt bliss pass through her. She could Wen's happiness through their bond and they both were feeling utter happiness.

Asuna had returned to Trajan's villa and she was anxious to find out if her marriage to Trajan had indeed been blocked. The Consul came in shortly and he did not look happy.

"Plinnius told me that he blocked our wedding." She stated flatly.

"Then you would be correct." He said in anger.

"Trajan how can he do this?" Asuna demanded in annoyance.

"This is Rome my dear. The Senate is not without power. Your demands seem as though you are trying to control them." Trajan sighed.

"No. I want you in my life and they can rot in their own crap as far as I care. What does this land have that I want?" She growled.

"Me?" He asked wryly.

"Okay Marcus, hai." She snapped.

He chuckled and neared her. She looked up at his multi colored eyes and he kissed her passionately. She growled against his mouth and he pulled back for a moment.

"You think I will let that bird brained jack ass stop us? Hell no. Now you wanted this simple soldier and now you have him." He murmured.

She thrilled at his words as he picked her up. Her face showed her delight in his words and they ended up in his bed. Later they were sleeping side by side and she felt a pull on her senses. She was trying to ignore it and she sat up. She saw the shadow of a wraith and she knew she had attracted his attention. She slipped from the bed and she slipped on a stolla. She walked quickly down a long hall and Maec appeared.

"You see me." He smirked.

"Hai I see you well. What are you doing here?" She growled.

"You call me a male whore so what does that make you?" Maec snorted.

"I am a succubus you idiot." Asuna snapped.

"So you show up and ask for my help and then you decide you do not like my scent?" Maec asked nearing her.

He had a look on his face and her chest heaved. She was lying to herself she realized and she could not stand his smug smirk. She grabbed his shoulder and she ported them directly into Astana. The look on his face was priceless and she slammed him on his bed. He stared up at this amazing creature and she straddled his waist. His dark hair was partially pulled back and gold earrings were in his ears. He wore a thick chain that had a tear dropped shaped ruby on it and she ripped open his tunic. Asuna watched his face as she tried to keep in her wild emotions concerning this bastard. He scented off again and she realized he liked to have sex and often. She scowled and she snarled.

"Who did you rut now?" She snarled.

"You are rather territorial for a blood drinker. Love them and leave them darling." Maec growled.

"Oh? Know a Nia Besud or Caridad Plateado?" She asked nearing his face.

His face darkened in anger and she smiled. She then pressed her lips to his ear and she breathed heavily into it. She wanted him and it was making her crazed. She wanted him different she realized. She sat back and she undid her stolla. Maec was confused as hell and he could not figure out if they were enemies or really bad lovers. She lay against him and began to nip his throat and he groaned.

"Phase your clothes Maec." She whispered against his skin.

"How can you be here? You are a corporeal." He moaned in a rising lust.

"Not your business." She said twisting a nipple.

He gasped as she worked his body and he was truly getting wrapped up in her quickly.

"Where is your slut sister? The one you fuck occasionally to keep the nut job completely loyal? You are a bastard to work the insane whore like that." She hissed in his ear.

Maec's eyes widened as she told one of his nastiest secrets. He was suddenly over her and his face was wrathful.

"Who are you? You know so much about me!" He snarled in sudden anger.

"I know you know much about alchemic magic. I know you favor certain children and I know you can do amazing things with your member." She said with a wry smile.

Maec's face contorted from anger then to amusement. He watched her carefully and he phased his ruined clothes off. He saw the look of hunger enter her face and it intrigued him. Asuna sat up and brutally took his lips as he was surprised. Maec was being kissed by her as if she was in need of him and she pulled him against her body. It was wild as she felt him pressed against her. She yanked against his soul and he choked loudly. He fell against her and hands threaded in her hair as he kissed her deeply. Asuna was moaning and she too ran her fingers through his dark hair. Maec was so lost as he became consumed and she was fighting her instincts in hating him. She deplored herself but she was coming to realize that no matter how much she hated him; she had a thing for bad boys. Naraku was like a glaring neon sign in that regard. She shifted under him and he felt her arch her hips towards his groin. He slowly pulled back from her mouth and he was going to say something scathing but she reached between them and slid him between her lips.

"Maec Ruwon tr'Awnhi." She whispered in need.

He was stunned to hear his full name and she leaned up a little. She pressed her forehead to his and he was breathing hard.

"Move please." She asked in a hoarse whisper.

Maec moved and both of them gasped softly. She whimpered in a barely audible tone and she was forcing him into a different style of lovemaking.

"No! Stay slow." Asuna begged.

Maec startled as he realized he obeyed her request. This was agony as he felt fire in his loins and need in his brain. She pressed her cheek to his and he was hissing and growling as his body became so coiled.

"I want to feel you within. I want to feel your walls clutch me." He growled out.

"I want to feel the real Maec. I want to see you exposed and in need." She whined.

"I am in need!" he yelled.

She forced him to sit and she slid down him. He groaned out as she exposed his throat and left soft kisses on his neck. The king of the Shouten was having a hard time keeping himself in check and this woman was making him undone. She exposed his wrist; she licked and sucked his veins as he jerked her head back to expose her throat too.

"Do it." She rasped.

Her breasts were pressed against his chest and he could not breathe. He cradled the back of her head and sank his fangs against the base of her throat. She made a soulful moan and it made him all the harder and needier. He let her throat go and his hands went to her hips. Maec thrust up and he guided her as she met his movements. She found his lips and her kiss brought him lower then he had ever been. She bit into his tongue and their sudden and violent release shook him profoundly. He ended up crushing her in his grip as he had cried out rather loudly as his seed left him. Asuna was also taken by the suddenness of their climax and she was stunned as her body spasmed.

"Do not move." Maec stated in a quivering voice.

Asuna did not move and he laid her down. Her eyes were closed and his were silver. They only changed to silver when his emotions were high. Her breathing was evening out and he lay down to watch her.

"Who the hell are you?" He whispered.

"No one. I wish…I wish you like this always. I wish I could find him." She said in a breathy tone.

"Who?" Maec demanded.

"My son." Asuna said getting sleepy.

"Do you wish to return to that place?" He asked.

"No. I wish to feel your arms around me for a little while. I wish to feel you normal before we go back to hating each other." She said falling asleep.

Maec pulled her to him closely and he now knew they were not exactly lovers but they were enemies. It was obvious they had relations and he was curious if she spoke of a shared child. He felt an aura at his door and he grew furious. He slowly pulled away from her and he phased a dressing gown on. He phased outside and Sanra jumped.

"Maec! You startled me." She said smiling.

"I am otherwise engaged. What do you want?" He growled.

"Brother forgive me but I wished to speak is all." Sanra pouted.

"You never just wish to talk. Go find a toy Sanra." Maec snapped.

He phased back into his room and she was sleeping deeply. He sat down in a chair and he watched her. Asuna was in a dream and she was gone from reality for the moment.

/

She woke up and she felt a hard body next to her. She blinked and she realized she had slept next to him. Asuna sat up and saw his face. She ached as his beautiful face looked peaceful and she traced his lips with a finger. His lips twitched and she sighed. She moved slowly and he suddenly grabbed her.

"You leave?" He demanded.

"No." She said.

His long, dark hair was down and he lay on his hands on his back. She watched him and her eyes wandered down his naked body.

"You stare at me like I am food. Am I food succubus?" Maec asked.

"Are you food Shouten? You look delectable." She snorted.

He smiled at her little retort and she began to trace his belly muscles.

"What do you want from me little she devil?" He said as his eyes held desire.

"Fine. I shall just do as I wish." Asuna mumbled.

"What do you wish…" Maec started to say but she leaned down and swallowed his member.

He groaned and shifted under her. Asuna was ruthless and she was suddenly very much into making him crazed. Maec's hands clenched his sheets and he was gasping. She continued her assault until he was fixing to explode. She pulled back and fell beside him. Maec needed no invitation and he slipped into her. Her cries were loud and sharp as he pulled back and forth. Asuna's claws dug in deeply and she clamped around him tightly as she began a long release. Maec tried to hold back but he too cried out as he reached above him to grab his headboard. His claws dug deeply into the wood as he shook with the strength of his orgasm. He was shocked at himself and she was kissing his neck and his shoulder.

"What do you want from me?" He rasped.

"I want this." Asuna said as he pulled out of her.

He was damn near exhausted and he fell to his back. He fell asleep and Asuna found her stolla. She dressed and ported away. She had what she wanted and she would rebuff him from now on.

Trajan and Asuna's marriage was blocked at the moment and she had to work on other things. Hakushin had left Rome she found out and she sent messengers to look for him and she called on Kizaki. She returned to the Ryuku Islands and she found out that Gabrielus was found, Wenling and Wen were both expecting, and Amedeo was in the dragon lands. Asuna was pleased and she was making plans with Ryukotsusei to recover Akemi and she was now hunting in the palm forests around the castle. She began growling and she cornered Maec. He looked angry and ready to hurt her. She changed form and let Dakkasou flow to her claws.

"Was that your little payback?" He asked coolly.

"Hai. Fun was it not?" She snorted.

"You are an arrogant bitch you know. One of these days it will get you in deeper then you can get out Isha. I will laugh and laugh." Maec said staring at her in anger.

"I got what I wanted." She said smirking.

"Excuse me? Useless sex?" He said snidely.

She said nothing and she was fixing to port. He was suddenly in front of her and he shoved her lightly.

"What did you do?" He asked in a too cool tone.

"Why nothing Maec. I did nothing as you did nothing, remember?" Asuna asked innocently.

"What did you do?" He said grabbing her shoulders.

"Taking back what your behavior stole you son of a bitch!" She said slapping him.

Her words dawned on him and he whirled her around. He pressed his hand into her belly deeply and he gasped. His other hand grasped around her throat lightly and he was shocked.

"So this is what you wanted? Tell me what is going through your mind." He said in her ear.

"It hurts so much. You have no idea how much it hurts to know that there was life and I could not feel him or know him!" She suddenly screamed.

"Yet we have no idea what happened to our son do we? You wanted my child Isha?" he asked heavily.

"I demand it!" Asuna snarled.

"Oh?" He asked massaging her belly.

"Let me go." She said in an animalistic growl.

"You want my child but do not want me?" He chuckled.

"I want you not as you. I want you without your fucking baggage. I want you as you seemed then. Now you are just a sick son of a whore." She snapped out.

"That was not what was on your face. You wanted us. You wanted this. You wanted me!" He said fiercely.

"No. You are demented." Asuna said flippantly.

"Really? So demented hmm? You love the demented then." Maec stated snappishly.

"Go to hell Maec." She said trying to jerk away from him.

"So you enjoyed taunting the younger me? Was it taunting for you for my delicious enemy or was it more? Did you not tell me I wished to be between your thighs, drinking until you screamed." He said harshly in her ear.

"You seem to enjoy it often." Came her angry growl.

"Oh Gods yes. I love being between your thighs any way I can get. I love to split you open and drink you till you come and I love to watch you beg me to let you scream as I fuck you senseless." He said massaging her belly deeper.

"You harm either myself or this pup and I will kill you instantly!" She said in sudden ferocity.

"Asuna do you seriously think I would harm you now? Perhaps when you deliver me this perfect being but not before; I promise." He chuckled.

She tried to elbow him and he angled her head back and his brown eyes met hers. He lost his head and kissed her savagely. She hated that she returned it with too much ardor. Maec was curious and astonished at her feelings as she seemed to give into them sooner and without fighting. He had been very, very surprised when memories started to surface of her with him in his earlier reign. He also was feeling very possessive of this nemesis. Maec did not want to stop kissing her. He found he liked to do it but he felt another aura and she did not want to stop it seemed either. She turned in his arms and pressed him against a tree.

"I do not want to fight you right now." Asuna said against the side of his mouth.

"Oh? What do you want Asuna?" He asked forcing her to look up.

"I want you to leave me alone." She said in a hoarse tone.

"You fool. You think I will leave you alone knowing you got yourself this way?" Maec stated in a sneer.

"Of course you can not. You would never do what another wished. Why do you want my pup?" She asked shutting her eyes as his hands moved under her hanfu.

His fingers found her nipples and he rolled them in his fingers. She kept her breathing even and he pressed his lips to her ear.

"Because it would be us. You and me. For once I wish it to be you and me and nothing to interfere with that. It would be perfection." He said in a hitched tone.

Her face crumpled as he manipulated her sensitive flesh.

"I want our son they stole and I will have this one as well. I would prefer to see you under me as I worshipped your body but we both know what a prudish bitch you are." He chuckled evilly.

"You are trying to insult me when you know it is not true. You insult me because we both desire what we should not." Asuna hissed in his face.

"Because we do not see eye to eye? Let me explain something Isha; you were wraith and I rule all the wraiths, even the Tomoshibi." Maec said cupping her chin.

"They do not see that, in fact they see you as tyrannical ruler hell bent on their destruction and you admit the same." She growled.

"Right now I care only about this one." He said picking her up and moving their clothing just enough.

She growled loudly and their eyes were locked. Asuna could feel a nagging on her senses but Maec was making her writher in need.

"You are not my master." She whined softly.

"Am I not? I can admit you almost are mine. Gods woman you fit me so perfectly. I never tire of you." He breathed hard.

"Did you tire of the others, Nia or Caridad?" She asked curling her lip.

"Nia thought to keep Hanaj from me. I told her I would kill her for him. She did not believe me." He said glaring at her.

"You took Nveid from her as well." Asuna snapped her fangs.

"They are mine Asuna. Make no mistake but they were mine. I spared Nveid and his treachery because he was a beloved son. I did not kill him my dear that was you and that fucking bastard Yhea. I owe him for the death of my son." He said staring hard at her face.

She had not realized and she made a pained noise. He made her stare at him and a nasty smile spread on his face.

"So in a way you killed Nveid. So blame yourself." Maec said in a quiet anger.

"Trying to save Hanaj." She yelled.

"Hanaj was home you arrogant witch. I brought my son home to get away from the violence. You are here with me now and he still sleeps does he not?" He said with a cunning smile.

Self hatred tore at her and she pressed hands to him and let loose a nami. Anger tore at her and stood in front of his prone form. She pressed her foot to his throat and he stared up at her in anger.

"Do not think I will let you harm another one of your so called precious children. Touch my daughter or my son and I will fucking kill you. I am not Nia or Caridad and I can do it." She said lifting her hand.

He saw the energy and she was gathering actual wind in her hand. Maec phased out and Asuna stared at her claws. Her eyes widened and she was almost excited as she flung the energy at palm tree and it shattered. Amedeo stood across the clearing and his eyes were wide.

"Femmina!" He said surprised.

"New version of my yoki." She said cocking her head.

"Powerful." Amedeo said coming closer.

"Let us go back. We have to find Akemi and soon." Asuna said walking by him.

"Femmina, that same energy was what saved me before. I tell you I think it was you." He said whirling her around.

"I have no clue Amedeo. I tell you I do not remember doing it and that succubus did not show you her face. It could have been someone else too." She said softly.

"I want it to be you. I need it to be you." He said suddenly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I have only ever loved two femmina. I have only ever loved Valentina and you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She gave into it embrace and she was curious as to her yoki. Amedeo was needy and she ported them back to the dragon castle. She was thankful Quon was not there at the moment as he had gone to retrieve herbs for Rena. Amedeo was intense as he made her stare at him. She whimpered as it became hazy. She realized why the succubus had covered his eyes; she had concealed her identity and his natural yoki. She dug her claws into his back as he gasped out. They typically finished at the same time and he fell to his back. She tried to get up and he held her tightly.

"No! I need you here for a little while. I need to feel my heart beat." He lisped in his coma like state.

"Amedeo! I have things that need doing." She said in a temper.

"Si. You need to sleep." He said clutching her tighter.

She sighed and decided that she had no choice. When he was stubborn; his physical strength was unreal. Asuna slept beside him as things happened around her.

Akemi woke up slowly from another deep sleep and her half wyvern babe was asleep too. She had named him Keiji instead of Draco. Janek came in and he pulled a helmet off. His long dark, silky hair fell and he knelt by the bed.

"Your fever is still present but not as high. You seem to feel a little better." He said brushed her cheek.

"Hai. Thank you Janek." She said sleepily.

"You are most welcome. I have brought you a meal." He said producing a chalice of blood.

"Where is it from?" She asked as she struggled to sit up.

"If you must know me. Taking from me personally is terribly intimate so I thought this better. I am a strong uppyr." He said sitting as he pulled his sheath off.

"Are the wyvern still surrounding the castle?" She asked softly.

"Da. We are fighting them but I assure you that none will get through. How is Keiji?" He asked.

"I am sorry to cause issue Janek. I am still so weak." Akemi said downing the blood.

"My king has made a suggestion and I think you will find acceptable. We would have to find a wet nurse for a few days but you would be stronger." Janek stated as he watched her.

She blinked and she took in what he was saying.

"I wish to try and recover a little more before I make myself wide open to a hungry uppyr." She said frankly.

Janek broke out into a wide grin and he chuckled. He was having hard time being around her and not wishing to just make her better himself. It was not his place and this tiny woman was so full of fire and amazing passion. It was shocking to him that she was not a born uppyr. He had only seen a handful of bitten ones and then they were weak. This one had lived a long while and she was a strong one to be sure. Akemi sat the chalice on the bedside table and she lay her head down. Her blue eyes watched his pale brown ones as he watched her babe sleep.

"At least he looks like you. He is beautiful. I am sure his animal form will be as beautiful." Janek murmured.

"Thank you." She said brushing the plump cheek.

Keiji twitched in his sleep and Akemi helped his thumb to his mouth. He began to suckle the small appendage. Janek stood and went to a sideboard and poured red wine. He was frustrated as he kept his fascination in. Akemi could see his body language and he was upset.

"Janek what ails you?" She asked softly.

"Nothing Lady Akemi. I only took respite for a little while and I must return to the battle." He said downing his wine and bowing to her.

He moved and grabbed his helmet and sword. She met his eyes and his were tortured. Akemi moved carefully and he seemed startled by her move. She came to just past his shoulder and she stared up at him.

"What is bothering you? I read people really well and my mother is a priestess." She said in a weak voice.

"Nothing my lady. I am a worrier. You can ask my king; it is what I do. I am an advisor." He said shrugging.

Akemi touched him and he jumped. He stared at her and he was trembling.

"Please do not touch me. We are not allowed to know you. Vlad has sworn death to any who touch you." He stated looking away.

"Why would he say such a thing?" Akemi asked astounded.

"He is protecting you. Our many lusts can be a major weakness. Who else but another uppyr would know this? Vlad is certain the wyvern stole you through your instincts and he finds it intolerable." Janek admitted.

"So what if I wished to touch?" She demanded.

"It is not my place. He is our king because he is good and he is wise. He has stopped much depravity that used to be the norm. He is trying to change us from within." He said only wishing to kiss her full mouth.

He watched her suddenly storm away and she wore only a thin linen shift. He called on a maidservant and he followed the tiny dynamo as she stormed down the castle steps until she reached the main hall. Vlad was a long table with several others that were in armor and she put her hands on her hips. He looked up amused and she stared him down.

"How dare you!" She growled.

"How dare I what Lady Akemi?" Vlad asked with a smirk twitching his lips.

"You arrogant little piss ant!" She screamed.

"Excuse me?" He said with wide eyes.

"Who the hell are you to make edicts about me? I am not one of your blood buddies buster and I tell you what; you had better not start thinking I am one of your cozy little subjects. Next time you make a command decision then why not ask the commmandee." She said shaking her finger at the much taller uppyr ruler.

Several of the males stared at the tiny woman and Syna watched from the doorway. Vlad busted out laughing and nodded.

"I am sorry then my lady. My humblest apologies. I have not been able to get anyone out to Japan but I am working on it. We have barriers in place around the castle." He said chuckling quite loudly.

"Do not forget it buddy. I can fry your ass." She growled and then stormed away.

"Are you really going to let her speak to you as such?" Syna asked astonished.

"She is foreign royalty my dear. She is fine." He laughed lightly.

She looked soured and watched the small woman storm up the stairs.

/

Janek was mortified and he stared at her as if she had slapped him. She went to get back into bed as her little temper tantrum left her feeling weak. She growled suddenly and pulled him down and kissed the hell out of him. He lifted his hands up as if he was surrendering and her tongue demanded entrance into his mouth. He stumbled and they sank to their knees as she made him feel as though he was molten fire. She pulled back from his mouth and he was breathing hard.

"I do what I want, when I want. No one commands me." She snapped.

"Not when you are controlled by a blood or mating lust. You have no control. Lie to yourself but not to another full uppyr." Janek said catching his breath.

"Well you seem fine." Akemi snorted.

"No, I am not fine. You are ill and you need your bed my lady." He said forcing himself to stand.

"I do not like being treated like some sort of idiot. I appreciate the shelter you all have given. I want no true harm to come to him but I also do not wish to leave my life. It is good and I love my children." She said softly.

"We shall aid you in the return of your life." He said leaning against the wall.

His armor covered up most of his body and he was straining. He intended to find a wyvern and rip the beast open and feast. This woman was dangerous and her lips a drug. He had no intentions of breaking Vlad's edict nor did he intend to have to deal with reptile daemons. Akemi watched his face as she made herself near him again.

"I need to eat. I expended too much energy." She said heavily.

"I will get you some blood if you lie down." Janek said closing his eyes.

Akemi nuzzled his neck and he fought back his desire. She undid his chest plate and it clattered to the floor. She sank her fangs into his neck and he slowly slid down the wall. Vlad had said this woman had been turned by a succubus. He had said be leery and the sheer force of the pleasure of her bite confirmed it.

"Lady Akemi. Stop! Too good. It feels too good." He said taking deep gulps of breath.

She lifted her bloody mouth and breathed in his ear.

"Tell me why does it feel too good? I thought all uppyr felt like this to prey." She asked.

"To a degree. You were turned by an empusae; a succubus if you will. You have her power in you and it is staggering. The pleasure or pain an empusae can inflict is monumental. You could shatter a victim with your feeding alone. You could break them mentally and cause death several ways. Empusae's biggest power is illusion. Illusion in telekinesis or telepathy; tricking the brain into feeling or thinking whatever you wish it to." Janek explained.

Akemi was taking in the information and she watched him closely. His eyes slowly changed to red and he was panting.

"Take it off." She whispered harsher in his ear.

Janek undid the abdominal plate of his armor and she saw his leggings. She tore them with her claws and she was curious as hell. She undid his undergarment and his member sprung free. He was sucking in deeper breaths and trying to get full lungs. Akemi eyed his staff and was a goner he knew. He had warned his own ruler years ago of succubus and he was here falling prey to one.

"The nursemaid is still in the other room. You have your own suite. Take us there. It seems I have abilities I have never tapped." She said in fascination.

Janek ported them and they were just inside his door. He used his mind and shut the door and locked it. His family were powerful uppyr almost as powerful as the Tepest. Janek leaned his head against the cool stone of the castle wall and the heat in his blood was driving him to madness. Akemi leaned over and only blew on his raging cock. He made a strangled noise and he opened his blood red eyes.

"Do not torture me!" He whined.

"Tell me what you think I can do." Akemi stated in awe.

"I am not sure. I would need to taste your blood and know who turned you." He said fighting his body.

"My aunt Augusta. Her name is Augusta Elizaveta Orlovich." She whispered.

Janek stiffened and he stared at her. The name Augusta was not known to him but he knew Orlovich. It was rumored that Stasio was courting some unknown succubus.

"You have the Tepest blood in your veins." He said shocked.

"Do I?" She asked surprised.

"Da. Release me from your hold." He said begging.

Akemi frowned and then licked his head. His lips trembled and he lost it as he pinned her under him. He sank his own fangs in her neck and her blood was unlike anything he had ever tasted. Janek made a gurgling sound and began to drink from her. Akemi was shocked by the strength of the bite and she shifted under him. He was in a haze as he lifted the thin shift. He eased slowly into her tiny body and about collapsed.

"I am defiling you. Release me. Let go of your hold on me." He begged more.

"No idea what you mean. Do not stop!" She slammed her hips up.

Janek actually felt his eyes moisten as he was fighting himself but he shifted in her slowly. She responded and it was a dream. Akemi could not believe he was being so gentle and he could not believe how awful and perfect she felt. It was awful because she would ruin him. He began to kiss her and he bit into her tongue as he did so. It was so exquisitely full of torture that he was desperate. He continued to keep himself slow and pistoned with only enough pressure to give them both relief and pleasure. She was devouring him and his kiss as his voice was gone. She bit him again several more times and she locked her legs around his waist. He moved with more urgency and he felt something totally different surrounding and filling him.

"Oh God. Oh God. What? What is this?" he said panicked and he felt her explode around him.

Akemi was lost in her magnificent release and it left her breathless. She had not explained her purity yoki and his face was filled and it crumpled as he tried to fall back but instead fell against her. She was smashed underneath his larger frame and he was passed out. It had been surreal how awesome he had felt and she had never felt such keen pleasure as when he bit her and joined in her mind. She had a feeling it could be deeper and she wondered if she should take him up on the offer of a further turning. It took some time but he slowly came to.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" He asked horrified at himself.

"Hai. I release purity when I couple. Not enough to harm you but enough to apparently knock you out." She smiled gently.

"Bliss is not a good enough word." He stated staring at the ceiling.

Janek felt cheap and used but it had been mind blowing. Akemi gathered herself up and she stared at him.

"Can you port me back to my room?" She asked.

"Da." He said in a soft tone.

He moved and he waved his hand. A fresh tunic flew across the tunic and he slipped it over his head. He did the same with a pair of leggings. He pulled them on and he truly felt terrible. Useless sex was normally not his style but he was not pious either. He finished dressing and ported her back to her room. She dismissed the nursemaid and she lay down on the bed. She closed her eyes and exhaustion hit her.

"Tell his majesty I will take him up on his offer. Ask him one question though; since my aunt turned me, will I still be like her?" She asked as her breathing deepened.

"I can answer that. Da you will. When our blood mingles with a nearly dead being then whoever the uppyr was, it is their latent powers and abilities. If my lord were to change you then you would be stronger what you are." He shrugged.

"I see. Janek?" She said opening heavy eyes.

"Da?" He asked ashamed.

"I did as I wanted. I feel a little better but tired. It helped me." She said falling asleep.

He stood there feeling hellish embarrassment and shame. He grabbed his armor and sword to go back to the fronts. He stopped back in the main hall and he bowed low before Vlad.

"She has consented to your wishes majesty." He said formally.

"Little spitfire is she not? I think she is wonderful. Syna is pissy though. How long before you think we can get through the lizards and port out?" Vlad asked.

"They are fierce majesty and they want her and the boy." Janek said thoughtfully.

"Well then we need to route them from the valley. They have nestled high up in the mountains then we shall strike from below." He stated pointing at the map.

Janek looked and he nodded. He bowed and he swiftly moved to get his horse and he put his helmet back on. He watched his king put on his infamous blood red armor and it amused him to no end that he was head of the Dracul and here they faced a bunch of reptiles. He slipped from the huge castle and he got on his white Arabian.

"His majesty has ordered us to come up from the valley. We shall take these pests now." Janek stated.

His long time friend Drago brought up the rear and they took off on their beasts. Hoof beats could be heard as they went to a secret exit out of the valley and hills surrounding the Carpathian castle.

/

Drostan had the whole of area surrounded and the bastards had come from straight down. His small group of soldiers were fighting fierce and nasty warriors in the uppyr. He could see he was going to loose and the blood suckers had ways of avoiding death. He smashed a small boulder in his fury and he was so close to her that he could sense his son. He jerked his around and stared at Brennus.

"I am getting into that accursed place and dragging those wraith sons of whores here! I will have Draco at least!" He snarled.

"There is an in between in Britain." He said in a low tone.

"I will shift there now. Kill as many of these blood suckers as possible." He said in a lethal tone.

Brennus bowed and Drostan shifted. He made his way to the little known crevice and portal between the wraith plane and the corporeal one. He stepped through and he shifted to the capital of Maec tr'Awnhi. He growled in a very nasty tone and Maec himself stepped forward.

"Now Shouten. NOW!" He roared.

"She had the brat?" Maec said calmly.

"The uppyr shelter her." Drostan said clenching his fists so tight that blood dripped onto the floor.

"The uppyr? They dare to interfere? Well then Drostan Mochrie; your problem just became my problem." He said walking towards a wall of weapons.

He pulled down a very polished black sword. Maec looked back and Drostan and actually smiled.

"You will have your son by the end of the evening. I will meet you in Romania." He said a little too coolly.

Drostan realized the wraith king was quite interested in the uppyr and he went to the in between and shifted back to Romania. Soon hundreds of Shouten began to appear. Maec had only a breast plate on and his almost black hair was pulled back.

"You keep your lizards up and my people will storm them." He smirked cruelly.

In the rocky hills and the valley below the Shouten began to engage the uppyr. The uppyr had never before seen such beings as they phased back and forth as they fought. Janek was astonished to face such beasts and he slid off of his horse and he pulled his nasty broad sword. It met the blade of a black haired being and they parried back and forth. It was a blood bath suddenly and the wyvern began to pick them off from above. He was trying to yell orders and he saw the red armor of the uppyr king and he saw a brilliant looking creature that was paler then most uppyr.

Maec came at Vlad so quickly that the uppyr ruler had to block with his arm. He watched the beast in front of him and he realized he had seen one these beings before. He managed to pull his broadsword and he met the black metal of Maec.

"Who are you?" He yelled over the screams of his dying men.

Maec smirked with a nasty smile and struck harder.

"Someone you should have never met uppyr but you will not have this day or your woman." Maec said phasing his hand into his blade and Vlad ducked a mighty blow.

"All this for one woman?" Vlad demanded as he barely nicked Maec in the neck.

"No filth. This is for my kind and the dominance of the Shouten in this plane. My future resides in Japan." He said slashing and striking.

Vlad had never encountered such an expert swordsman since the half dog daemon woman. He had to striker back harder and his sword actually cracked as he hacked at Maec. The Shouten king barely even broke a sweat as he kept moving in and out; hitting the uppyr ruler in small places and drawing blood. Vlad went to jump on Maec and the wraith pressed his hand to the blood red armor and he released a powerful blast of kemuri. Vlad yelled in pain as the armor was superheated and he fell to his side. Maec took his blade and plunged it into the side of him. He grit his teeth and Maec knelt by one of the strongest uppyr and he phased his hand into his chest. He choked back and he had thought the boy Shouten had been powerful. Maec said something in a language he did not recognize and he realized he was in real danger. The wraith king jerked back his hand corporeally and ripped open his chest. Vlad did the only thing he could think of and he allowed a deep death sleep to take him. Maec tried in vain to hear any blood pumping and smirked with such malice that it frightened even his own soldiers. He stood and he licked his fingers.

"I will retrieve your woman and infant." He said aloud and laughed.

Blood smeared on his lips and Maec whirled as Drago intended attack. His hand phased into his chest and proceeded to rip the beating heart from his chest. He jerked the organ to his lips and bit into it. Blood smeared his mouth and chin as he lifted it up and it exploded into ash. Even his own kind cowered away as he stalked toward the uppyr stronghold. Drostan watched impressed as he stalked forward and his black boots squished in the blood. Several of his sons followed and they phased up. They entered the castle itself and the tr'Awnhi brothers began putting to death women and children. Maec intended to make a statement and this would be it. If his Isha intended to be a stubborn bitch then she would suffer. She would learn not to defy him and he tried to feel the aura of the bitten uppyr. He felt the wyvern infant and he phased into a large bedroom. The baby was awake and he was jerking his limbs. A nursemaid went to attack him and he whipped around and broke her neck. She fell dead at his feet and Maec looked at the bed. Akemi was laid out in heavy dressing gown but she was dead. He stared down at the beautiful woman and he saw the family resemblance between her and Asuna. Drostan came in and Maec seemed irritated. 

"Get your child. His mother is dead." Maec stated.

"Akemi!" He said falling by the bed.

"Did you not say she had child bed fever? She must have succumbed. Get your child now you fool! The uppyr will rebound soon." He growled.

"I refuse to leave her here to rot!" Drostan said in fury.

Then grab your son and one of my sons will pick up the body you idiot." He said rolling his eyes.

Drostan leaned down and picked up the healthy son she had delivered. Draco began to cry and he was full of hatred for the worthless uppyr. The dragoness was supposed to save her and instead stole his other child. He steeled himself and he watched a Shouten pick the body of the woman he had tried to save. The phased to Britain and Maec looked at his handiwork. He was quite pleased and he stepped down the stairs chuckling. He went outside and an uppyr was brought to him. He knelt down and lifted the chin of the uppyr. He smiled pleasantly at him and cocked his head to the side.

"Go to Japan and find a half uppyr-half canine woman and tell her that this is my answer to her arrogant assumptions. Tell her Vlad is dead and so is Akemi. Tell her I can keep playing games or she can grow up. Do this and you will live." Maec said in calm tone as he patted the cheek of Janek.

"Da." Janek whispered.

"Oh and tell her that it was Maec. Tell her that I will kill her if she keeps my daughter or son from me. I will make Nia's death look pleasant." He smiled.

Janek was barely alive and the blood was soaking the ground. He watched the beasts begin to disappear and he saw the one that was carrying the woman he only recently had been intimate with disappear as well. He knew of Japan from maps and he crawled forward. If this was the same woman that Vlad secretly held a torch for then he had to find her. He saw the body of his king and he suppressed the urge to wail.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Janek makes it to Japan and delivers Maec's message. Asuna and Ryukotsusei go in a rescue mission as Hibari goes to her maker. Ayana shows up with a message from a Tengu. Hideaki and Asuna talk of the past and Akemi's fate is known. Cheung Hu is faced with his own medicine and Maec sets up his nemesis. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. The last portion of the chapter is dedicated for someone and you know who you are. ;-) Enjoy and do please drop a line. Words are my passion and fuel my soul.

Flowing Forth Sorrow

Ayana was sleeping in Chikara's arms and things were dead calm here. She knew her mother was in the past and somehow it seemed wrong. Ayana traced the tattoo on his chest and he stirred a little and fell back to sleep. A smile played on her lips and his eyes flew open.

"Ayana!" He breathed in deeply and moaned out.

"Are you okay Lord Chikara?" She asked innocently.

"Hai. Love you so much." Chikara sighed as she touched him.

"Do you my lord? You know I would love to see you as a young man. I would love to undress you very slowly and make you feel how much your onna adores you." She whispered seductively.

"So subtle Ayana. You wish to help your mother." He squirmed and groaned.

"Hai. Cannot fool you." She smiled sweetly.

Chikara watched as she sat up and undid her gown. He remembered being mated to Orika but never had it been like this. Never did they share the same bed so often. Ayana stayed in Tokyo twice a week and the rest in Korea. His mate had delivered him another daughter and he was thrilled. He had never expected to have a large family and she quite frankly told him she wanted more. He was determined for the moment to keep her quite unpregnant and he had fears that she would suffer a miscarriage and he did not want her to suffer anymore. Ayana smiled as his mind wandered for a moment and she narrowed her eyes. She leaned over and licked at his arousal and he moaned more.

"Sorry my lord. I want your mind on me when we make love." Ayana smiled widely.

"My mind is always on you. If you go, would you stay with your mother? Would you stay safe. Onna, I cannot think when you do that!" Chikara griped in passion.

She smiled as she licked him more. Her eyes held merriment as she released her venom and he clutched the silk of his bed sheets. Chikara knew she wanted her way and his mate an appetite that made him blush. He had figured out she considered him her Naraku; which he found strange but in their skewed and odd family, that meant chief mate. What started out as light petting turned into her in his lap and he held her to him. She was not letting him pull back and he snarled as his beast took their mate hard. Chikara lay flat against her, making her submit and it horrified him that his little spitfire, warrior mate loved it when he did. She was a strong onna but she nonetheless loved to feel a strong male.

"Ayana!" He growled as his seed left him.

"Hai?" She asked with a sloppy smile.

"You drive me crazy! I told you that I want to be careful of you." Chikara growled.

"No fear at this moment my darling. My beast was not engaged." Ayana smiled sweetly.

"That is not always a guarantee with you and you know it!" He said in a grumpy mood.

"Okay but Nami has been working on a birth control for us bitches in heat." She smirked.

"Ayana!" He said throwing up his hands.

She laughed as she slipped from the bed and she kissed his mouth several times.

"Kamis onna be happy I love you and I am not your father! I would beat you." He grumbled.

"Really? You want to?" She teased as she dressed.

She loved making him turn red and he got up. He pulled on sleep pants and she was pulling her long ebony hair up. Lust ripped through him and he could not help adoring her. He also could not get enough of her. Riki still was not speaking to her and they had ended up having a row where his mate had bashed him into the side of his home. She had told him that if he showed up at her home while she was there then she would make him suffer. Chikara had to agree and his eldest had not shown back up. Riku was here often and it was obvious that his mate and son got along well. She put on a cotton night gown and she smirked at him.

"You are too beautiful and you know it. You smell like a Kami and you taste even better. You are a siren and I am doomed." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Would you have noticed me that far back you think?" She asked as they stared in the mirror.

"Hai. I would have noticed you and I would have fought myself then too. Kamis Ayana, I have never been so happy." He said nuzzling her neck.

"I have to help. I still have to avenge Maki fully. You understand?" Ayana asked him.

"Hai." He said in a deep sigh.

She smiled widely and squealed in delight. Ayana sat on the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I will have to deal with the twins and their mood swings because you are gone." He said meeting her eyes.

"Well Hatham and Neral are moody." She shrugged.

"Okay Ayana. Swear no seducing me and no meddling in the kingdom." He made her promise.

She nodded and she knew she could help her mother. Her beloved first mate would care for their own screwed up little family.

Juria was better but nowhere at full strength. She had sent Ayana back with a message for her mother. She was surprised to be in dragon lands and she passed by many dragons who eyed her not with anger but with fascination and a couple with lust. She found it odd and she slipped into the castle. Hibari saw her and grabbed her elder sister.

"Bari!" She said surprised.

"Oh my Kamis! I am so happy to see you! Yana you look gorgeous. Oh! The Byakko twins are both pregnant!" She said smirking.

Ayana's eyes widened in surprise and she looked around curiously. She waved to Ryunosuke and she saw his elder brother. They waved back and she wandered around.

"Lady Ayana?" Gabrielus said surprised.

"Oh! I heard the news. So glad they found you. Is my mother here?" She asked with softness to her face.

"Si. She is in the main study." He said pointing to across the hall.

She nodded and she moved swiftly. She knocked on the door and Ryukotsusei called enter. Ayana slipped in and Asuna's mouth dropped.

"Juria is awake and sent this for you mam." She said handing her the letter.

Asuna took the letter and scanned it. Her face grew hateful and she threw it in a small fire that brewed tea.

"Haha?" She asked.

"She wants me to forgive her for stealing away your sibling. She wishes I understood." Asuna said in fury.

"You wanted the babe?" She asked in funnel.

"I want all my pups." She said flatly.

Ayana understood and she stood by her mother dutifully and she followed her as she walked outside.

"Haha what has happened?" She asked sitting on a low bench.

"I am a wreck as normal my dear. Being here is odd for me. Hibari managed to bring back General Hideaki." She said tersely.

"Oh my. Was he not like legendary?" She asked.

"Hai. He is legendary and beautiful." Asuna sighed.

"Haha, I am one that will always keep yours secrets. I swear." Ayana replied.

"I am pregnant." She whispered.

"Ok. Not new but which mate sired her, I smell?" She asked.

"Maec." She said staring straight up.

"Oh Haha. I know the pain but that is not going to make the loss of him easier." She said gripping her hands.

"I know. I also know I hate him…" She started to say.

"But you have been dragged into some sort of unhealthy desire and love for him." Her daughter finished.

"Hai. How do you understand that?" She said holding her daughter's face.

"Because I am so much like you now. You will make her good and we will find out what happened to him." Ayana said laying her head in her mother's lap.

"You know what happened when you were born?" Asuna asked.

"No." She said with closed eyes.

"The great Lord Ishin became so completely wrapped around one onna. You were his absolute joy; Karu and Mizuki used to fight over you. When that Huber witch decimate you all, your father went insane." She said petting her hair.

"He loved me Haha because I was your daughter. He loved me because I do look a little like you." She smiled.

"He would love any of his children. You are just his oldest girl." Asuna smiled.

"He loves you so much." Her daughter said softly.

"I know." She nodded.

"He loves you so much to let you be you." Ayana said whispering.

Asuna ran fingers through her raven hair and remembered.

Ayana was in the forests and she waiting for prey in a funnel shaped web. She was sitting in her true form and she felt her trip lines. She moved swiftly and found a boar trapped. She dragged it back and went about her business. She was quite busy wrapping it in silk when she felt her trip lines being touched but not tripped. She moved quickly and changed from when she reached the top. She saw a male funnel and he stared up at her. She clenched her jaw and had to keep her stomach from having butterflies.

"I thought I scented a female. Hello." He said in a soft spoken voice.

"Hello." She said back watching him.

"I am Haji. I do not see many of our kind in these parts of the islands. I was on patrol for my lord Ishin." He stated.

"I was hunting." Ayana said stupidly.

"Please take care then. You have lovely eyes." Haji said bowing.

"What house are you from?" She asked suddenly.

"Magana." He stated watching her.

This young male was from a black funnel noble family. She found herself sliding down and she landed gracefully. Haji watched her and she wore a sleeveless hanfu and the silk clung to her. She was wealthy he could tell and he was but a soldier. He bowed formally and so did she. Ayana's hair fell in soft waves down her back till about her hips. Haji's black hair was past his shoulders and his black eyes were serious. His jaw was sculpted and his nose was straight. Ayana bit back her attraction and she only stared at him.

"May I ask your name?" He asked.

"Ayana. I am named for the queen." She said blushing.

"Well it is good to meet you Ayana and please be careful." Haji said bowing again.

"There must be a nest close by. Lord Ishin would not send out scouts into the old land unless there was." She stated boldly.

"Hai you are correct." He said turning.

Haji was wearing pale blue silk in his haori and hakama. He also wore do-maru armor and she could clearly see his clan art on it.

"I should like to see it." She said smiling wistfully.

"Are you warrior?" He asked taking in her appearance.

"Hai. I am." She nodded.

He nodded and she followed him through the thick forest as they went deeper and further away from the castle. She knew to stay away from her sire and Chikara but this fascinated her. He led in into a large nest and it was a deep burrow that had been made for at least a hundred. Ayana's eyes widened and she had not been in one since she was a child and they were never this large.

"It is a small one but we survive." Haji commented.

"I think it wonderful. Amazing." Ayana said looking around.

"May I ask which clan you come from?" He asked in his soft tone.

"Yamasaki." She murmured.

"I see. Very good family. You are distantly related to the ruling house then?" He asked raising a brow.

"Hai something like that." She smiled back at him.

Haji had to keep himself steady. She was obviously a mixed funnel but she was making his heart beat a little too wildly. He was mated and it was unseemly to be this way. She was a medium height but her face was heart shaped and her lips full. She had beautiful brown eyes that seemed the color of the softest fur. She had very pale markings on her face that seemed out of character for a kumo but they added to her mystery and beauty.

"This is really great Haji-san." She said with warmth.

He nodded and he went further into the nest. She was surrounded by many funnels and she was talking with them. There were entire families and she did not understand their plights. It had been a long while and she had always lived in the palaces. She listened and took note of what her people needed and it was much. She stood up and she slipped outside. Haji had followed her and she was pacing. She was conflicted about what she should do and he was just spying her. Ayana narrowed her eyes and she began growling.

"So what are you?" A youkai asked from across the clearing.

"Not really your business." She said growling.

"You look tasty." It said stepping forward.

The male had wings and white hair. Ayana rolled her eyes at the ga and she stepped back. The male smirked as he looked at what he assumed was a spideress. He pulled a short sword and she held out her hand; a fan shaped blade appeared and Haji realized this female was powerful. He decided not to let her face a ga alone and he jumped out. He pulled his katana and hit the insect's blade. Ayana attacked as well and the ga was obviously an experienced warrior too. The two kumo fought him off and the ga slashed Ayana across her chest and Haji moved fast and sliced into his juncture with claws. The bastard snarled in pain and staggered back. Ayana was bleeding profusely and Haji watched her infuse her fan blade with her venom. She swung widely and cut into his neck. The ga fell back and he would be liquefied soon.

"Tough bastards to beat." She said breathing with the exercise.

"Hai. You fight very well." He said ripping his haori.

She took it and pressed it to her chest. Ayana was feeling light headed and it occurred to her the ga had laced it with his poison.

"Shit. He poisoned me." She said growing faint.

"I have you. I will take you to healer Nobu." He said creating a shoki cloud.

He appeared in Seoul and carried her in. He laid her on the futon in the apothecary and Nobu heard someone in his rooms. He stepped out and his mouth dropped.

"Healer Nobu! This young onna was poisoned by a ga." Haji stated.

"I have it Haji. Thank you." Nobu said starting to work.

He nodded and he ported out. Ayana was conscience a little and Nobu poured anti-venom down her throat. She took it and he brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

"You are back a little far are you not?" He asked.

"Hai. I love you Chichi N." She said softly smiling.

"Been awhile since that horrid attack?" Nobu asked.

"Hai. It has been awhile. Can you do something for me?" Ayana asked sitting up.

"Sure." He said blinking at her.

"One do not let Haha see you. She will rape you." She laughed.

"Oh." He blushed.

"Two, can you go to Chichi and get a large sum from him? Tell him you need it for some decimated village or something. This nest needs things." She said lacing her hands together.

"Hai. He will do that. Stay in here though. Karu is tearing through the palace." He grinned.

Nobu got up and he was such a good person. Her mother was severely territorial over him and she had been known to get really furious if she found another onna staring at him. No one was allowed to touch Ishin or Nobu. Naraku was not controlled but her Haha lost it about him too. Nobu came back in with a large box of money and she hugged him tightly.

"Haha may need you in a while but I would stay clear because she would likely pin you to the floor and have her way with you ten times over." She said getting up.

"Goodness." Nobu mumbled.

Ayana made a shoki cloud and she stepped in. She appeared back at the nest and she went inside. She was looking for Haji and she found him with a pretty funnel onna and she smiled at them both.

"I am assuming you are a sort of leader here?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Hello. I am Ayana." She said bowing to his mate.

"Hello." The other onna said bowing her head.

Ayana held out the box and Haji took it. She bowed again and she turned on her heel.

"Ayana-sama! This sum is huge!" He said in surprise.

"It is the least I can do. Thank you for your help with the ga. Help yourselves." Ayana murmured.

Haji was speechless and she made a shoki cloud appear. She stepped through and Haji's mate was staring at the box.

"How could she afford this?" She asked stunned.

"She is related to the ruling family. She must know the lord himself." Haji said softly.

His mate was stunned and the onna had been beautiful. She had also been immensely kind to a small nest that meant nothing in the grand scheme of things.

Ayana was sparring Hibari to get herself back into shape and the sisters were glad to be around the other. The twins were taking it easy and their men were pampering them as they dealt with early pregnancy. Ayana was striking hard and Hibari was striking back as well.

"Damn." Ryuu muttered as he watched the kumo onna and the Shouten onna fight.

"Come on big sister! Bring it." Hibari said sweating a little blood.

"Sure thing! Oh wait." Ayana said as she stopped.

Hibari looked over and she saw a really pretty funnel male. Ayana drifted closer and she looked concerned.

"Haji? Is everything okay?" She asked as she neared him.

"I was only making sure you were okay. You have not been in the forest." He said in his soft voice.

"I am fine. Hibari?" She called.

Hibari came forward and she saw the male funnel closer. Her mouth almost dropped open and she bowed,

"Haji-san this is my younger sister Hibari. Sister, this is Amagawa Haji." She introduced.

"Hello." Hibari said.

"Hello." He bowed his head.

"Do you wish to speak?" She asked the warrior.

"If you do not mind." He said blinking.

She nodded and she looked at her younger sister. Hibari made an expression with her eyes and Ayana just nodded. She followed Haji into the palm forest and he walked ahead.

"What you did for us was much. We are used as an outpost and shelter for those of us who do not wish to live around the palaces." He explained.

"You do not need to explain. I think it wonderful." She said softly.

"I cannot express my gratitude. It seems nothing to you but these times are hard for our people." Haji started to say.

Ayana was moved and she pressed her finger to his lips. She smiled sweetly and kissed his forehead.

"It was nothing. I only wish I could do more. Please do not see it as something huge. It was only money." The eldest daughter of Ishin said in a soft whisper.

"You are royalty." He said shocked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You fight so well and you are so beautiful." He said staring at her hard.

"Thank you Haji-san. I must return now but it has been such a tremendous honor meeting you." She said with a tiny smile and she kissed his cheek.

Haji just stared at her and he was entranced. He was being a fool but he suddenly threaded his fingers into her black hair and kissed her. Ayana's eyes widened and then shut. She let him kiss her for a moment but he was not stopping. She slowly stepped backwards and he went with her. Ayana felt a tree and she lifted her arm weakly and his laced his fingers in hers. She was loosing it to his wonderful mouth and he finally pulled back. Her breathing was fast and he began to leave soft kisses on her cheek and then on her neck.

"Why?" She asked in a strangled way.

"Not sure. I am so insanely attracted to you. I know this wrong. You are mated I see." He said kissing her mouth.

"Hai. So you are." Ayana said trying not to kiss him back.

"Hai. Who are you?" He asked heavily.

"Ayana." She damn near crumpled as he slipped a hand into her hanfu.

He was testing the weight of her breast in his palm and he was maddened with desire.

"I will stop. I have never seen such kindness for no reason." Haji spoke gently as he nipped her lips.

She was trying to breathe and his thumb kept flicking her nipple. She felt her body throb and she groaned.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"Princess Ayana the Younger. I am Ishin's daughter by way of Lady Asuna." She admitted as she looked at him with red eyes.

"Lord Ishin's daughter? My lord's child is exquisite." He said biting his lip.

"Thank you." She breathed out.

"I am acting dishonorable. I am sorry my lady. I should not be so familiar with you." Haji said with shame.

"You are beautiful Haji. We both need to be honorable." Ayana said gripping his hand tighter.

"Why were you so kind?" He questioned.

"Because you all are my people. How could I not care? I have nothing but fine things and privilege but it does not mean that I cannot see if my kind suffers. Because I was born into virtue does not mean I shirk the responsibility to my fellow kumo." She stated shutting her eyes.

Haji was speechless and he remembered the times of the fall. He caught her mouth and he kissed her deeply. To find an onna within the kingdom who was genteel and a warrior; it was intoxicating. Ayana responded as he kissed her with soul and heart. It made her weak in the knees and she had never engaged a funnel male. She knew she needed to stop and she slowly turned her head.

"I have to stop. Kamis you are amazing but I should stop." She said blinking.

"Hai. Who are you mated to?" He asked in her ear.

"Chikara." She said shuddering.

"Good man. I knew of him when they were still part of the kingdom. I am stopping." He said stepping back and lifting her hand and brushing his lips across her knuckles.

He saw her face and the sensation had been pleasurable. Haji made himself step away from her and he bowed low.

"I am sorry. I was touched by your actions. Your words inflamed me. I am sure the tarantula lord is in love with you." He said in a jumble of words.

"I think so but I love him too. I am so flattered and honored that you find me desirable. I shall be on my way." She said hoarsely.

Ayana walked by him and he grabbed around her middle. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

"You smell so good." Haji stated in her ear.

"Thank you." She said shutting her eyes.

"Ayana?" Hibari yelled out into the forest.

Haji let her go and she made sure she was presentable. Hibari came forward and she kept her eyes on her sister.

"Romania was attacked." She said flatly.

"What?" Ayana was shocked.

"Hai. There is an uppyr that I have never seen before and he is almost dead. He has information but Haha says she needs us to go." She said quickly.

"Haji, I hope to see you again. Goodbye." She said quickly as Hibari phased out with her.

He stared at the spot where she was and he intended to see her again.

Asuna was holding the uppyr she had never seen and he was rasping. She lifted her wrist and she bit in. She pressed it to his mouth and he groaned. She made it feel slightly pleasant and he grabbed her forearm as he took in deep draughts. Ayana and Hibari walked in as he fed.

"Who is he?" Ayana whispered.

"No idea." Asuna answered.

Janek was getting healing blood and it amazed him. Her power was in the life force itself and he finally let her arm go. He took in deep breaths and he watched her. He looked over at Hibari and he was confused by her aura.

"Look at me. Who are you?" She asked brushing hair out of his face.

"Janek." He stated.

She knew the name and she nodded.

"You look so much like her." Janek stated looking at Asuna.

"Akemi? You have seen Akemi?" She asked shocked.

"Da. The wyvern brought her to us to heal and Vlad decided to keep her. He recognized her as your relation. She told us the story and he was trying to send you all word. We were attacked at first by the reptiles then we faced beings I have never seen before. We were fighting and they decimated us. One named Maec told me to tell you specifically that if you choose to keep his daughter and son from him then he will make your death make Nia's look pleasant." Janek stated shading his face.

Asuna's face showed such wrath that it frightened him. She stood up and she snarled out.

"He said that Vlad and Akemi were both dead but it is not true. Akemi was turned further by Vlad himself. My king is in a very deep sleep." He explained.

"I will awaken Vlad and I will get Akemi." She said in thunderous tone

Janek made the symbol of the cross and she looked at her daughters.

"We go to Romania. I will inform Ryukotsusei." Asuna stated flatly.

The inu princess stormed away and Janek watched amazed.

"Are you okay sir? Can we get you some wine?" Ayana asked.

"Please da." He nodded.

/

Asuna found the dragon lord pacing and she nodded to him.

"We can retrieve your mate. Vlad Tepest was sheltering her but Maec attacked. She was in the midst of a change and I may still be able to get to her before she wakes up." Asuna stated.

"What do you mean change?" He asked stunned.

"I mean she was drained almost unto death and given back more blood from a pure uppyr. She will have gained power. Come, she is dead for all intents and purposes so we must retrieve her." She explained.

He nodded and he followed the inu princess and the two daughters, uppyr, and Hideaki showed himself. Asuna and her daughters ported all to Romania and Asuna marched up the stairs to Vlad's rooms. She walked right in and she saw Syna. She had never met the mother of Jarek and she was stunned to see her. The other uppyr onna looked surprised and began a hissing sound. Asuna was in no mood and she waved her arm and Syna was slammed into a wall.

"Quit your territorial shit whore." She said in a snarl.

"What the hell." She said struggling

Asuna cut her wrist deeply with the claw of her right thumb. Her daughters watched and she let the blood flow into his mouth. Syna was astonished as she watched the woman eventually pull her lover out of the deepest death sleep she had ever seen. Asuna jerked on Eyal's soul and his yoki and he gasped as he woke up. He saw the one he knew as Yuina and she was there in person.

"You." He whispered.

"Hai. It is me Vlad. My name is Asuna." She said in a very soft way.

"I thought it was Yuina." He murmured.

"It is too. One of my middle names. Janek told me what happened. You were attacked by Shouten wraiths and they are insidious. I must get Akemi before she awakens. I am leaving my two daughters here who both have uppyr in them. Hibari is a turned Shouten and is a good ally. She can sense them better then you all." She said very calmly.

"You must tell me more." He whispered.

"I will Eyal." She said brushing black hair out of his face.

Syna was damn near spitting in hatred and Asuna lifted her head.

"Do you not have some other person to bother?" She growled.

"I have no idea who you are but I should kill you." Syna hissed.

"Syna stop it!" Vlad commanded.

"Bastard." She seethed as she stormed from his room.

"Delightful." Asuna muttered.

"I had just turned her before the battle. She had been poisoned with a plant from Britain. I knew she was a relation to you." He explained.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Tell me you know and remember something from then." Vlad demanded softly.

She leaned down and kissed his mouth and he suppressed a tremendous moan. Both her girls turned their heads and their mother slowly pulled back from the passionate kiss.

"I remember now. I must go but I will return." She said as she stood up.

He nodded and the girls drew nearer. They got a look at Eyal with a close clipped beard that only ghosted his jaw and around his mouth and his black hair was long. Ayana thought him stunning and Hibari was just stunned. She was agitated because she could smell Mas everywhere.

"I am going to go with Ryukotsusei to retrieve Akemi. They will think her dead and you all stay here in case any Shouten get bright ideas." She said flatly.

"Yes mam." Ayana nodded.

Hibari was distracted and Asuna made her look at her.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"Mas was here." She mumbled.

"This is before he turned you." Asuna stated.

"Hai I know Haha but the bond is eternal. It is almost like a binding." She said looking around.

"You think he feels it?" She asked.

"Hai. I do. It is strong because we are not far from Kazakhstan. Kamis that bastard." She growled.

"I go." Her mother said.

The girls nodded and they watched her port away with Ryukotsusei. Hideaki was busy already helping the uppyr soldiers set up a defensive. Hibari was wringing her hands and she phased into Hueco Mundo. She was around Astana and Mas appeared not long after. She stared at him and he stared at her in shock. She walked up to him and shoved him on his ass.

"What the hell? Who are you?" He demanded as she straddled his hips.

"Who do you think you idiot." She snapped.

"I do not know. Why would I ask?" Mas demanded.

Hibari held his jaw and kissed him brutally. He groaned and this woman felt familiar; frighteningly familiar as she kissed him with too much ardor. He shoved her off and she fell flat on her back.

"Who are you? Why this tie?" He asked with trepidation.

"You ask that of all your turnlings? Daddy dearest is wreaking havoc and my mother has to stop him. Us kids in the mean time get to be fodder." Hibari yelled.

"You are from the slip stream?" He said scrambling back.

"Well did your father just not show back up? Hai Mas I am. I am also your turnling and I will not allow you to screw with my family." She growled.

He was taken back and she was beautiful. Hibari got a gleam in her eyes and she pounced him. The wind was knocked out of him and he was pressed against her.

"I am doing what I should have done." She said phasing his clothes off.

He was mortified and she did the same to herself. Hibari held his face and he was confused to say the least.

"You are not needed by them. He treats you like crap anyway. Are you married?" She demanded.

"No but…" He said almost helplessly to her.

She bit into his neck and he hissed out. It felt amazing and she lifted her lips.

"Why are you doing this?" Mas asked in a spin.

"Because there was much anger in my era but I will not allow that arrogant thing you call a sire use you anymore." Hibari stated holding his face between her hands.

She lowered her mouth and began to brush her lips against his several times and it was so tender that it made Mas dizzy. He lifted his head and eagerly opened his mouth and began to explore her mouth. She mewled into it and he rolled them. He had never just had relations with a stranger but this was not the first time this had happened in this family. It had happened to Nveid and now his younger brother was gone. He knew it had happened to Hanaj and it was rumored to have happened to his own father long ago. So to have a companion show up from the time stream did just not seem quite so nuts to a Shouten. It probably made more sense to a Jing but here it was. Their bodies pressed more and he was getting hot.

"Mas, I am asking you to make a decision. I cannot abide you here." She said caught up.

"You are asking me to what?" He queried.

"Join me. Bind to me." She asked kissing his mouth.

Mas was shaken and he cried out as she joined them. He felt the perspiration on his body and he met her eyes. He loved how her body fit against his and he was curious what she looked like in her soul and she smiled at him. She guided him towards leaving their corporeal selves and he was immersed. It was blindingly beautiful what he felt and the two Shouten joined and melded. Hibari was doing exactly what she was asking and Mas was doomed. They were intertwined and joined so primitively as they slowly and after some time became corporeal. Hibari was damn near yelling as she had to arch. She honestly felt it was not close enough and she was desperate.

"Mas. I need something. So beautiful. Kamis please!" She begged him.

The second eldest son of Maec was shaking in the aftermath of the binding and she was right. This felt too far. He pressed himself against her as much as possible as their bodies were moving urgently. Both of them cried out as it took on surreal tones. Hibari clung to him as they shared in the final explosion of bliss. Mas fell back as his body shook in tremors; she too as well as it took many minutes for their bodies to calm. He had held onto her hand and Hibari crawled over to him.

"Why do you put up with this abuse?" She whispered as she brought her hands to caress his face.

"I have never known different. Had no idea it could be this. Nveid left too." He stated as he reached up to hold her face too.

"He does not even care about you but I love you." Hibari whispered feverishly against his mouth.

"Not one of his love children; I am just from his first wife, I know why he has no care. My father loves his children that he had to attain the impossible. Typically those are the children he has to earn their favor. Those of us who wish for his attention; he just sees through us." Mas explained.

She kissed him more and with such gentle trepidation that he was drawn to her deeply. He jerked back and gathered her to his body. He phased them out and they were in the caves around the palace. She laid her head against his shoulder and he laid his hands on her back and her head; cradling it.

"Others were coming." Mas explained.

"I felt them." She said sleepily.

"I have no true clue what you are to me." He said aloud.

"We bound." Hibari stated.

"Yes. We bound and I turned you. This is so odd. Where do we go from here?" He inquired.

"I guess you have to stay and act like you obey. I will catch up with you in my era. You may be mad at me." She whispered.

"Your memories are sordid. You were cruel." He said running his hands through her hair.

"I was really mad." She said running fingers along his chest.

"We will figure it out. You must go back and I will stay put here. I have to learn to deal with your nature. You have empusae blood in you and when I turned you; I helped to turn you fully." Mas murmured with his arms around her tightly.

They stayed immobile for some time and she kissed him slowly as she phased her clothes back on. He was staggered at how wonderful this was. She was right and it was much better then the nothingness he felt at the palace.

Ryukotsusei and Asuna were in Scotland and they were moving with stealth amongst the highlands. The dragon lord seemed agitated and Asuna was just furious.

"Why would the uppyr ruler do that?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"She was suffering from child bed fever and Vlad thinks she was poisoned with Yew. He did it to rid her body of the poison." Asuna explained.

"I am most grateful." He sighed.

"She will be hungry Lord Ryukotsusei. She will be starved." She explained.

"I understand." Ryukotsusei said with an edge to his tone.

They snuck into a well hidden citadel built into a mountain. Asuna was scenting and Ryukotsusei followed her. He knew she had been Sorami but he found it ironic but he liked her. He still hated Touga with a passion but his descendents he adored. His father would have had a fit but he was very glad the rotten bastard was dead. Asuna grabbed his hand and ported them suddenly. They appeared in bedroom and Akemi was laid out in a shroud. Ryukotsusei was furious and ripped it from her. She did look dead and it unnerved him badly.

"Will you get my son?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

"Hai go!" She growled.

Ryukotsusei ported out and Asuna moved quickly. She scented an infant that smelled like her cousin. She saw a wyvern female and she moved with incredible speed. She twisted the neck of the wyvern and the onna fell dead at her feet. She picked up the boy and Asuna could see how much he favored Akemi but he did have Drostan's eyes. He also had a marking between his eyebrows and he yawned. She released a soft growl as she heard a commotion in the hallway. Drostan burst in and she unleashed a massive nami from her hand. The wyvern king was slammed through the stone of the wall and many more troops came pouring in. Maec himself walked in and her eyes widened in fury. She let her fingers out stretch; he knew what she was doing but what she did shocked him. She unleashed the gathering wind with a short burst of electricity. He barely moved in time and the rock face behind exploded. When he phased back in, she was gone. Maec realized that female was gone as well. He had assumed she had died and he now knew different. The Shouten king went in search of Drostan and found him in a heap amongst what had been a rock. Brennus was in complete shock as he assessed his ruler and he looked at their ally.

"What the hell is that woman?" He demanded.

"That woman is a former wraith. She is also an uppyr in this life you idiot. She is tapping powerful energy and I have fathered two very powerful beings." He considered.

"Drostan is out cold. That bitch took his heir and he will want him back." Brennus snarled.

"Then figure out a better place to keep the brat along with how to raise barriers you fool. His mate is not dead. It seems she is in transformation." Maec stated flatly.

Brennus looked around at the destruction that one lone woman had caused and he decided to call on the tribes and they would have to make a strike against the Japanese dragons themselves. The Shouten ruler phased out and he was left to clean up the mess and figure everything out whilst Drostan recovered.

Akemi slowly woke up and the hunger was so incredibly intense that her stomach cramped with pain. Ryukotsusei was sitting in the corner of their room and she stared at him with burning eyes.

"Akemi?" He asked gently.

"So hungry. Need food." His longtime mate snarled as she launched herself at him.

She felt strong arms snare around her waist and she screamed as she struggled. Asuna guided her wrist to her mouth and Akemi clamped down hard. He was grateful to her cousin and she was growling to comfort her cousin. Asuna nodded to Ryukotsusei and she ported her cousin to Romania. She would need more blood and other uppyr could help. Asuna released Akemi and she looked wildly around. She saw Janek step into the banquet hall and his eyes landed on Akemi. He seemed startled and she eyed him like prey.

"Vlad turned her but I know from his memories that you are a close friend and from another powerful family. Would you consider helping her?" The inu princess asked.

"Da. I would be glad." He nodded.

Janek stepped forward and he decided to feed her in private and he ported them to the chambers that she had used before. Akemi began to lick at his neck and he suppressed his shudders as she made him squirm.

"Do you regret what happened?" She growled in his ear.

"It happened. I have no thoughts on it." Janek said trying to be decent.

"My stomach is twisting in pain." Akemi admitted.

"Please feed. I have no qualms about you using me for sustenance. Strong blood is what you need right now. Your cousin's is some of the most powerful I have ever tasted." He said trying to distract himself.

"Did you like her taste? Most do you know. Do you want her?" Akemi asked palming his cheek.

"No. I do not want anyone." He said hoarsely.

Akemi was irrationally irritated and she sank her fangs into his neck. He cried out as she purposely made it crushing pleasure. Janek cupped the back of her head as she drank deeply and remembering the feel of her body was making him turn all shades of red. She pulled her fangs back but he still held her closely.

"Please give me a few minutes." He said in a breathy tone.

"You regret it." She accused of him.

"I think it was the fever." Janek stated trying to will his body to cooperate.

He was still recovering from the brutal attack of the wraiths and he wore only a cream colored tunic and dark brown loose pants. It was very casual and not his more usual finery. His sable colored brown hair was all down at the moment. The beautifully petite dynamo slid down his body and she made short work of his pants and Janek's eyes widened. Her thumb brushed his inner thigh and she found his artery and she angled her head so she could slip fangs into the intimate place. Janek expected to buckle but he stayed standing.

"Why are you trying to make me weak?" He asked loosing his mind.

-I do not know. - she pathed into his head.

Janek barely registered she had used her mind to speak and he wondered if it was new or not. She released his artery and brushed her cheek against his still clothed member. His pale brown eyes were filled with mad lust and extreme desire as she only touched him. She had brought her hands to grasp his buttocks and Akemi squeezed firmly and he was certain she was a seductress. He was aching and he was reaching desperation as she kept brushing her cheek against his hardened staff.

"I beg you." Janek suddenly whispered in a feverish tone.

"Beg me what?" She asked in an impassioned way.

"Taste me." He asked meeting her red eyes with his.

Akemi undid the ties to his undergarment and she grasped him firmly. He felt so lost as she began to lick along him. Janek released a shuddered moan as Akemi began to kiss along with her quick licking. He fell to his knees as she guided him to lie back. He took in deep breaths as she kissed him along his stones and he knew without a doubt that she wanted to know what he wanted. Janek felt the moist heat of her mouth envelope one testes and he let loose a long, pent up moan. His raw and needy noises made her lust unbearable and she was determined to make him shatter. Janek had no wits about him and this tiny woman made him into a slave. She released his male parts that she had ravished so perfectly and she undid the kimono she wore. He pulled off his tunic and she lay against him as her lips found his. Her kiss made him molten and whatever his ruler had done had only made her into a more powerful predator. Janek carefully rolled them and his lips devoured her throat as he tasted her skin and nipped it. Her eyes were still red and she was so needy at the moment.

"So wrong." He rasped against her breast.

"Why?" She snarled out.

"You need blood. You do not need this." Janek moaned out helplessly.

"Want this and stop trying to rationalize it away I have no explanation for it." Akemi said in a temper.

He made himself get up and he picked her up. They fell upon the bed and their bodies pressed against the other. Akemi wrapped her hand around him and used the head of his need to rub against her nub. She was in a lust badly and he made a wounded noise.

"Let me in you." He demanded as sweat poured from him.

"Hai." She nodded.

Akemi released him and he pushed inside of her and his forehead fell against hers as he could not contain himself. Janek felt like a bastard but she felt so good and so right.

"Janek! I need you." Akemi murmured out in a haze.

He begun the old dance and it was a sea of sensation. Janek had begun to mentally stretch her and stroke her and Akemi was thrashing around. She began to repeat what he was doing and he had not expected it. Both of them cleaved and kissed in desperate want as their passion mounted. Akemi had never felt the mental combustion and Janek was unable to still his hands or his body. His mind was trapped within hers and he felt the purity begin to overwhelm him. His thrusting became wild and she was crying out in her mindless pleasure. He again sank his fangs into her throat and Akemi became rigid. Janek released her throat as the untold enveloped him and he collapsed against her. He was sure he would burn in hell but this felt like paradise.

Asuna looked up and she was certain she heard a yell. She wondered what her little cousin had turned into and now she was curious as hell. She went to climb the steps and she saw Syna. The onna stared at her in utter hatred and she stared at her as if she were a bug.

"I am not sure exactly who you are but you cannot have him." She said in a mad way.

"You are stupid. I already do." Asuna said in a nasty tone.

She walked on and she went into Vlad's rooms. He was sleeping and she watched him. She sank into the arm chair that was near his bed and he woke up slightly. She watched him open his warm brown eyes and she did not think at all. She crawled into his bed and his surprise showed.

"Hello Eyal." She murmured softly.

"Hello." He mumbled

"You asked if I remembered and I said hai. What exactly was I supposed to remember?" She asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled almost embarrassed.

"A desperate encounter where I seemed out of it?" Asuna asked watching his face closely.

"Da. Did we or was I going mad?" He asked sheepishly

"I was in my soul. I was not all there to speak but hai we did." She smiled.

"Oh." Eyal said in mortification.

She suddenly sank her fangs into his neck and he groaned heavily. Eyal was assaulted with memories of such profound sentiment that he cried out. She was showing him everything and he was shaking. She released her hold on him and he stared at her. He had seen such a myriad of dizzying images but them together was a paramount one.

"Hai. I am the grand daughter of Danika." She murmured.

"Oh my God." He whispered.

"I am succubus and a little of your uppyr mixed with inu. I was Halima and I will give you a son and daughter." She murmured passionately.

Eyal was rocked and she was very much here and the feelings he had for her made sense. She had a soft smile that held promise and she smiled.

"Now Maec showing up was not apart of your history but it makes sense in a way." She contemplated.

"Maec? That creature? You are on a first name basis with it?" Eyal demanded.

"Eyal please." Asuna griped.

"Well you show up after all this time and your cousin shows up and…" He said flustered.

She kissed him and he seemed shocked by it. He fell into it and he rolled them. He was very much enjoying the fell of her and she was wicked. He broke the lip lock as she applied powerful telekinesis.

"Oh." He rasped.

Asuna felt sudden power and she again sank her fangs into his neck. She began to use her yoki and Eyal was groaning and clawing at his bed sheets. His release was harsh and he barely kept himself from falling.

"You are still weak from the battle but that was nice, hmm?" Asuna asked.

"Da." He nodded with eyes closed.

"Okay Akemi is awake and apparently has turned one of your men into food and probably more." She said languidly.

"I told them not to!" He growled.

"Get over yourself. He is good and you will not get mad at him. Akemi has a persuasive personality." She stated.

"Like you?" He asked smirking a little.

"Hai if truth be known. Now please rest. My daughters are running around and so is my sire's general." Asuna murmured stretching.

He was still in shock as she rose. She had much to explain but she knew where to get the information. She got up and he lay down as he was tired from the mental exertion. She left him sleeping and she went in search of Hideaki. She was trying to keep her distance some but it was getting harder and harder. She found the inu general deep in the castle and he was staring at maps. He was also plotting with little soldiers. He was also making a list she could see and it astonished her what powers he had ascertained about the wraiths.

"They are shape shifters." She said from the door.

"Thank you." He said writing in hiragana.

"I do remember seeing you write down everything." Asuna murmured thoughtfully.

"Organization is key to a good army." Hideaki said looking over his notes.

"Truly? I had no clue." She said smiling.

He looked up and his heart was thudding. His violet eyes met hers for a moment and he looked away.

"What are you thinking Hideaki?" She demanded.

"You disappeared." Hideaki stated.

"I do that. I am old enough now Hideaki that I do not need to be shadowed." She said looking back.

"What are you exactly now Princess? Apparently you have evolved." He said coming round to face her.

"I am dominated by mother's blood. My grandmere was pure succubus and I am what she is. I require that to survive and that I do well." Asuna snorted.

"Sesshomaru has always been rather pleased with the Lady Augusta." He said crossing his arms.

Asuna narrowed her eyes and she realized that she never in her wildest dreams would have thought him this way. She never thought her sire would open up to another male inu and for him to know things made her tingle but also made her mad.

"You know nothing! I am not that young pup anymore Hideaki. I am also in almost full command of my yoki. If I had been in full command of my powers, I could have done right by you." She said looking away.

"Stop this! Please stop alluding to this death!" He growled.

"How can I not? I am the cause and I am the one that had to cremate you. It was me and Yuudai! Do you understand?" She snarled.

"Young Yuudai helped give me honors? Yuuta's son?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. He honors you still in my era. He honors and reveres you as almost a kami." Asuna said blinking back tears.

"I am not surprised. He is not that pompous jackass that Yuuta is." Hideaki snorted.

"Quit speaking out against Yuuta! I will not have it!" She snarled.

"Oh? You will not have true words? What is Yuuta to you except someone who hurt you as a young pup?" He demanded.

"He is the sire to my inu heir!" She yelled.

Hideaki blinked rapidly and fury ripped through his chest. He got right in her face and he was really angry. She rarely saw any sort of emotion pass over him ever in her past.

"You bore Yuuta a pup? You bore that swine a pup?" Hideaki stated in a low snarl as he shook her roughly.

"He is not swine and he came to love me okay? My daughter Yuzuna is favored by my father and your lord." Asuna snarled right back.

"It must grate Sesshomaru every which way that he touched you let alone mated you! Did he mate you or did he just play stud?" He asked with contempt.

Her eyes were wide and she slapped him. Hideaki was very much an alpha inu and he grabbed her jaw. His face held malice and she could see flashes of his face on his severed head.

"Hideaki stop! Please stop!" She cried.

He saw a look of panic cross her face mixed with utter and wretched pain. Something horrid happened to him and it still affected her.

"What is it you are seeing Princess? What is it that you see when you see me?" He demanded

"I cannot. I will not." Asuna shrieked at him.

They were garnering attention from uppyr and he ported them himself. His porting was more of what Asuna called shimmering out. He held onto her and he realized he could not scent her. Hideaki was not pleased with much and he tilted her head back.

"Now tell me what it is that you cannot see." He said flatly.

"She desecrated your body. She beheaded you." She said starting to get hysterical.

"Who Princess?" Hideaki demanded.

"Sanra tr'Awnhi." She said trying to breathe.

"She is one of those beings you mentioned. She is powerful no?" He asked softly.

"Hai. I at times barely survived her and Kamis she destroyed so much! She wrecked so many things and she killed Hibari. Maec decided to have her turned and I think he did it for me." She said shaking in old anger and memories.

"This Maec wants you too?" Hideaki asked jealously.

"I am not entirely sure what he wants from me. There is something in him. I have to save him but I have to be the one to kill him. He came back too and he took me." She said fully crying.

"Took you as in rutted?" He asked encouraging the truth.

"Hai. I do not remember fully but I went from utterly hating him to finding him somewhat tolerable. When I see him; I want to save him. I want to send him on and not see him burn in hell for his sins." She said weeping openly.

"He did something to you." He stated with disgust.

"I know now that he sired a son. I have no clue as to what happened to that son as our tengu Juria decided that I did not need him. Maec lost his head and damn near killed her. He damn near killed an inugami." She emphasized.

"You cannot be serious." Hideaki said shocked.

"Hai. He almost killed her and she is as old as he is at least her soul is. She is damn powerful but she took not only from him but me. I came back here to stop the destruction of the Ryuku Islands and find my lost pup." She said shutting her eyes.

"Bastard." He said sighing.

It occurred to her that she had told some of her secrets and Asuna felt even more wretched.

"Let me ask you then my princess; do you prefer the hard planes of a soldier or the pansy ass of a councilman?" Hideaki purred in her ear.

"Why should it bother you if Yuuta and I were mated?" She demanded.

"Because Yuuta in my era is quite the statesman. He is quite the man about the palace compound and I do not think there is a noble bitch that has not graced his futon." He snorted very loudly.

"You are obsessing about another Western inu." Asuna snapped.

"Because I know him!" Hideaki griped.

She tried to jerk away from him and he held on tightly.

"Tell me." He said breathing her in.

"I have no preference. If truth be known; Yuudai is the first male I ever touched like that even though he was not my first." She said blushing.

"Really. How did you touch young Yuudai?" Hideaki breathed heavily along her neck.

"I was fifty-one. Chichi had yelled at me for burning another council member. I used to sneak out and sleep with Yuudai. That night I felt the draw and I kissed him." She shrugged.

"Go on." He smirked.

"I touched him Hideaki. I made him release." Asuna said rolling her eyes.

"Surely you can do better then that Princess. Shall I tell you the first time I experienced orgasm? I may be of common birth but I can speak properly. Should you like to know?" He asked pressing his lips against her ear.

"Exactly what do you wish to know General Hideaki?" She demanded.

"How did he scent? What did you feel? Did you burn to feel him within you? Did you taste him?" He asked running fingers along her collar bone.

"He smelled inu and sensually raw. Hai I wished to feel him within me but I did not know what it was I wanted and hai I tasted him; I had never tasted anything so decadent." She whispered.

"I was still a pup. I was about sixty two or three I think. My father was busy carving from stone many statues for the palace and your grand sire. Do you wish to know who?" He asked.

"Who?" Asuna asked.

"Lady Miwa. She admired my sire's works. She commissioned a fountain for her castle." Hideaki murmured as he opened her haori.

"You knew Touga?" She gasped softly.

"Hai. I knew the Taisho well. She decided she liked my eyes and decided I needed to tend her gardens. I was eager as I wished to be within the palace walls." He murmured as his experienced fingers began to manipulate her tips at the same time.

"Hai." She moaned softly.

"She took me into her bed and decided I needed to know some pleasures. She never had me touch her but Miwa told me she enjoyed to look upon me." He chuckled.

"Perverted bitch!" She growled.

"Oh well. I was a young male full of hormones. She used her mouth and caused all sorts of sensations. I was astonished that it could feel so good." His said beginning to mouth her ear lobe.

"Hai." She said breathing in.

"I remember the heat of her mouth and the slide of her tongue as she took all of me down her throat. I almost came right then. She kept me from release though and she sucked and licked up and down my member." He whispered heavily in her ear.

His princess was breathing harder as he lightly pinched and rolled her now erect nipples. He loved to speak lewdly and it seemed she was enjoying the imagery it evoked.

"When I did release; I clawed her futon and I could not breathe as my body tightened and she took all my seed. She made me taste myself as well. I thought it would be disgusting but it made me so damn hot." Hideaki stated as he then nipped along her juncture.

"You bastard. Please! Hideaki please!" She groaned.

"That is what I wished to hear. You do not speak as such?" Hideaki asked flicking his claws over her nipples.

"Not often. You kinky bastard." She whined.

"Beautiful bitch." He growled.

He undid her hakama and slipped it down her hips and she was shaking. She suddenly found herself flattened against the tree and this male was dominating her powerfully. Asuna wanted to drive him over the edge and she snarled as she shoved herself backwards. Hideaki fell on his butt and she slammed him on his back. He was breathless and very surprised at her raw strength. She crushed him down with her telekinesis and he struggled under the invisible weight. She grasped his girth and he was shaking as she ran her tongue up from his testes to his crown. Hideaki released a low growl as he watched her and she repeated the action several times. She held his hip as she intended to shut his handsome face and she began to lick around his scrotum and he actually whimpered.

"Princess? What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Lady Miwa did not teach you everything I see." Asuna growled with tremendous lust.

She gave short licks to one testicle and he shook under the strain. Hideaki actually prayed to the Kamis for a moment then a sensation he had never felt took him over.

"Princess! Asuna, Kamis this…my lady. Hai!" He moaned out loudly.

She liked his speaking his need and she sucked on his stones. He was moaning and sweat had begun to glisten his pale skin. He was growling softly and murmuring "hai" and "please" over and again. She lifted her lips for a moment and he lifted his head a little.

"Princess, do not leave me wanting, I beg you." He groaned.

"Not even close to done Hideaki." She grinned.

His face contorted and he watched her nip off several claws. His eyebrows knitted together and he felt her shift him. Her yoki was more suffocating then Sesshomaru's and that was staggering. He felt her tongue again and he yelped and then groaned loudly. She was preparing him with her tongue and by the Kamis it was making him weaker than a newborn pup. Hideaki had never experienced this and it made him nervous. When her tongue probed him; he snarled out and he shook with need. He saw her eyes red from his vantage and she finally lifted her mouth. Her eyes were hooded as she slipped a single finger within him and he whimpered much like she had earlier. Asuna watched him carefully and she slipped another finger into him. Hideaki could not think and he felt he should be disgusted but it felt incredible. She was searching and moving her fingers when she smiled evilly. He bowed his body hard when she thrust against the nodule. He rasped out and he was begging again.

"You meant to inflame me Hideaki. You meant to make me crazed. Congratulations then on a fine job general. You will learn more then what Lady Miwa could teach you and you will know that the House of the Moon will always be your master." She whispered in a sultry tone.

Hideaki had never been so aroused or needed to release so bad. The thrusts that hit his prostate made him see stars and he could feel his cock weeping. She licked her palm several times and she wrapped her free hand around his girth. She rubbed and held him just right; she built up an incredible tempo as she thrust her fingers against his nodule. His voice was gone and he only made primitive whines at this point. She saw him thrusting in time to her hand and she watched as he body tensed and he reached a crescendo that seemed to obliterate him. He arched his neck and he howled out as if he was in his true form. She suddenly covered him with her lips and his seed tasted sweet to her keen inu-uppyr senses. Part of her primitive brain had raunchy thoughts of milking him totally dry and he was shaking harshly as she swallowed most of his offering. She released her kinetic hold and she moved her lips to his.

"You stated that you enjoyed your own taste." Asuna whispered feverishly.

He could not speak and she swooped down and he opened his lips. He hungrily took her tongue and sucked like she was a delicacy. He tasted every bit of her mouth he could and he slammed his silver head against the ground.

"You should not let a palace bitch teach you to rut. Always let your princess do it. I am much better versed; I am a predator after all." She grinned.

"Kamis." He growled out.

"Now are you so old that you cannot please this bitch or shall I give you time to recover?" She said lewdly in his ear.

He snarled loudly and surged up. He hooked his arm around her waist and flipped her onto all fours.

"You talk like a bitch. Now act it!" Hideaki hissed.

She was fixing to retort and she felt his tongue on her center and he lashed his tongue all over her. She was not breathing right and then he growled out in inu. He told her that he needed her. He told her that he needed her properly. A sly smile curved her lips and she looked over her shoulder.

"Change form." She yipped out.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Change form Hideaki." Asuna commanded.

He slipped from her and she changed form first. Hideaki had not seen her as such in a long while and he definitely could not breathe. She was so Kamis damn gorgeous and he changed form too. What happened next ruined him and shattered his very soul. Never in his eight centuries had he been this close to a bitch and he could not pull back in this form. His very good friend's eldest pup managed to make him completely at her mercy. Hideaki was panting as was finally able to withdraw and he fell to his side and she changed form. She crawled over to his side and lay against him.

"You brought us into the valley." She commented.

He barked sharply and he changed form too. He gathered her to him and Hideaki was utterly drained. They both fell into deep sleep and he truly was contented for the moment.

Akemi was awake and Janek was still asleep. It had been overly amazing. Her hunger was under better control but she had fed heavily from him. She tried to slip out of the bed but he woke up. His light caramel eyes met her brilliant blue ones and shame hit him.

"I really wish you would stop." She said deeply staring at his eyes.

"I try to be a good man. I have lived with morals since my king came and I have tried to live up to his standards. This is not what he would have of me." Janek stated.

"Well your king and my cousin are all kinds of entangled if truth be told. I like you." She snapped.

"You like me? That is good to know my lady. It is wonderful to be liked." He stated sarcastically.

She managed to get out of the bed and she raided the chest. She pulled on a long dress and she turned her stormy blue eyes.

"I am just so damn confused in everything. Thanks for the buffet." Akemi growled.

Janek watched her storm off and he felt heaviness in his heart. Her words also inflamed him and made him furious. His own family held a duchy near Moskow. He was not of a poor background but this woman made him feel like dirt. He ported to his rooms and changed his clothing and let himself feel badly.

/

Akemi was astonished to sense her cousin so much more sharply and she made her way into the valley. She heard snoring and she saw Asuna and Hideaki snoring. Akemi was shocked to see the inu general at all.

"Well well well. Hey cousin!" She yelled.

Asuna lifted her head and groaned. Hideaki saw Inuyasha's youngest and she was stunning. It was riveting to see the minor princess and he actually blushed.

"You know Suna; never thought I would say this but damn Hideaki you have a nice ass." She said smirking.

"Akemi!" Asuna growled.

Hideaki actually ported out and Akemi was leaning against a tree. Asuna held out her hands and her silks flew into them. She dressed without embarrassment and she walked over to her cousin. They hugged each other tightly and Asuna held onto her longer.

"You were scared." Akemi murmured.

"Hai." She grumbled.

"Well I am okay. I need to feed my sons. My breasts feel like their going to bust." She said smiling.

"Your mate will be so happy to see you." Asuna said softly.

"I know. I think I can port now but I have no clue how to invoke it." The younger onna stated.

"We shall work on it." The elder cousin said linking her arm with hers.

"Hideaki?" She asked archly.

"Long story. I had no intentions of it." Asuna said blushing softly.

Asuna ported them to dragon lands and Akemi went in search of her sons. She had a feeling that Hideaki was going to become something in her life and it scared her. The look of need and absolute submission that had crossed his face truly frightened her. She heard the familiar swagger of Cheung and she whirled around. She stared at him and he smiled at her. Cheung Hu had pale silver hair and a more compact feline body. He was not as heavily muscled as Quon but he had keen hunting senses. He had light grey stripes near his jaw on both sides of his face and he was just freakishly handsome. He also knew it and he grinned at his long time sister in law. His dark silver-grey eyes swept over her and he got a cocky, knowing grin.

"You smell good; almost like lots and lots of nasty sex." He chuckled.

Asuna turned redder then he had ever seen her and he laughed with his deep, masculine tones. His tail was thrashing about and he went to walk on. She suddenly grabbed his furry appendage and yanked.

"Owe! I was only teasing." He snarled.

"I get sick of your teasing Cheung." Asuna said with fury.

"Why because it is the truth? I at least do not feel bad for being a cad. I can openly admit that I like lots of physical activity and you have to present yourself as some sort of pious princess. You are just as nasty as I am Asuna." Cheung smirked.

She grabbed his throat and she wanted to hit the Byakko prince.

"You did say you would fuck me then kill me correct?" She demanded.

"Well that was back before I got to know you. Now I would just fuck you." He stated flashing a toothy smile.

"Watch it Byakko. I am still a better hunter then you and I can still out wit you." Asuna said shoving him away.

"Sure. The big bad ass Asuna. Still your ass is magnificent." Cheung stated sauntering off.

She looked around for Quon and she looked around for anyone. Slapping around Cheung would make her feel better. Chen and she used to sit in his den and give his middle son such a hard time. She silently followed the Byakko prince and she knew he was on the prowl. She had to admit that he kept himself fit and very toned. He could be serious and he adored Ling. Quon and he had always had intense competition but there was brotherly affection there. The younger of the Byakko brothers was just a sweetheart. Everyone loved Ling. Yoshiko had been insane for him. It seemed her brother in law was headed towards Yamaneko lands and she was certain he must have found himself a neko onna to have a romp with. She was also shocked that he was not a father. When they had traveled some distance he was fixing to let out a yowl and she jumped him. She knocked him over and he snarled. They were wrestling and Cheung was struggling with the hellaciously strong inu female.

"Are you nuts? What the hell is wrong with you? What have I done?" Cheung snapped as they grappled.

"You insult me and expect me to let that go?" Asuna demanded.

"I insult you any chance I get! What else is new?" He growled.

"Well it just pissed me off more today." She retorted.

"Well get over it. I was fixing to have a nice time with an agreeable partner. Now go away!" He said throwing her off.

"For once try and find someone who will be your partner always! Why not try and find your Yoshiko?" Asuna growled.

"Because I am too much like Ba. Yes, I like pussy." He said lying on his shoulder length silver hair.

Asuna blanched and she neared his face with hers. For some reason he was just annoying the crud out of her this day. Akemi had returned and Eyal was okay. For this single moment, Maec was off doing his thing and she was in a mood. She suddenly took her obi off and moved quickly. She tied his hands together and he was stunned. He growled and Cheung knew she was in a mood to punish someone for her foul one

"You arrogant bitch! Why do I have to be pious? I am not hurting anyone! I am not Quon and you have had him leashed to you quite well for four centuries." Cheung snorted.

She held his jaw and her grip was painful. His face was chiseled and his eyes were deep. The color looked like water on a moon filled night. He was fixing to say something in retort and sarcastic but she covered his lips with hers. She demanded entrance to his mouth; he could not think and her inu tongue made him react. He lifted his tied hands over her head and kept her trapped to him. Cheung had always managed to spy her in Hunan and the first time he had seen her; she had taken him down. He had been enthralled with her warrior ways which was unusual for a male tiger. He hated how his mother was subservient to his father and Lady Lihua was always the proper mate. He hated how she had taken his sire's treatment of her after the fiasco with this same nu zi's mother. He preferred how this female was. She just was and there were no particular vows to break and if her lovers got mad then, oh well. She shifted against him and Cheung realized he was quite hard and she could feel it. He cursed himself and her kiss was getting more demanding. Asuna for some reason wanted to show him up and she maneuvered away from him.

"Shut up. You speak too much on things you have no idea about." Asuna growled.

"Is that how you shut people up? Please shut me up some more." He smirked.

"Oh shut up Cheung! Your female is around here somewhere. You should be able to get off quickly." She said untying his hands.

"I do not do quick." He said with a twist to his lips.

He had gotten up and she pushed him into a palm tree. Asuna made short work of his ku and she wrapped her hand around him. He quit breathing and their taunting and teasing had always been risqué but this was going too far. She was watching his face as she began to stimulate him and he tried in vain not to respond. He knew what this was and he did not want it to be another taunt. His body was aiding her masturbation of him and he tried to take deep breaths.

"Asuna stop this. You have made your point." He said in a shaky way.

"No point. You need to come." She said in a gravelly tone.

"Not with you. Not like this." Cheung groaned.

"Why not? You have alluded and tormented me for centuries! What happened to all the big talk Byakko? You are all talk?" Asuna taunted him now.

"Yes, I admit it okay? Quon wanted you and I did too but he is the better man. He is and will always be the better man. No, I cannot do this." He rasped as his loins began to burn.

"Oh? You are an arrogant younger brother then? Well I eat your kind for dinner little boy." She said in a lilting tone.

"I only wished to tease you. I never intended to follow through. I never pursued you after Quon made it clear you were his. I love my brother." Cheung said as the burning pleasure overwhelmed him.

"When you asked me to go back and find Ling on that battle field; what were you thinking?" She demanded.

"I believed if anyone could save him then it would be you. Stop! Please do not continue this." He begged.

Asuna almost faltered but she wanted to weaken him. She wanted to make him low for some reason. She went to her knees and his eyes widened in panic and she swallowed his weeping cock. Cheung leaned his head back against the bark of the palm tree and his eyes and throat burned as her mouth brought about exquisiteness. He thought he was ready but she was being evil. He was no stranger to anything and she used her uppyr yoki. He began moaning and whimpering softly. Asuna was so aroused by his normally strong, masculine tones reduced to such. She was ruthless and he was gone in his mind. When he was to the edge, she suddenly pulled back. He whined out in a pained yowl. His eyes held desperation and she wanted him. Asuna jerked him down and he tried to hold himself together.

"No. I cannot." He said in a lost voice.

"Really? I see only us." She growled.

"I would know. You think so little of me but I am not my Ba. I am really not him." He said as his voice was rough.

He was fighting a change and she was surprised. Cheung Hu was fighting back everything and he was fighting back his instincts to just slip between her thighs. Cheung crawled a little away and breathed in shallow breaths.

"Cheung." She demanded.

"What?" He growled out.

Asuna moved to him and she touched him. He nearly jumped out of his overwrought skin. She lay down near him and she shimmied out of her clothes. His eyes were reddened and her fingers found her own nub. Cheung could see the moisture at her center and his mouth was watering. She began to rub back and forth her own clit and she moaned softly. His will was strong but he did loose one battle. He lay beside her and began to kiss her. She never stopped touching her nub or slipping a finger into herself. She was gasping into his mouth and he had to grab his own member. Asuna found the situation beyond arousing and she was edging closer to the end. Cheung gasped hard and bit into her tongue a little as his hot essence shot from him. She followed closely by her owns spasms of pleasure rippling through her. He withdrew from the kiss and went to roll but she pinned him. He seemed ashamed and mortified as she looked at him with utter desire. She darted her pink tongue to taste the head of his cock and he hissed. She swiped the slit several times and he groaned. Asuna made sure he was clean and she pulled away from his body totally.

"Asuna." He said with closed eyes.

"Hai?" She growled as she watched him.

"Gods. I need to go." Cheung said as he opened fevered eyes.

"You taste like dessert." She said watching him.

"Stop this!" He growled out.

"Stop what?" She smirked.

"Taunting me now. I am totally serious. I have not pursued you. I have left you alone and yes, I have been an ass at times but I truly never meant this." Cheung said trying to fight off want.

He was slammed down and the wind was knocked out of him. He had no clue she was this strong. She moved over to him and she began to kiss along his jaw and throat. He prayed to his gods because she was trying to break him. She was trying to make him make a fool of himself. He knew her, he was positive of her motives and he felt her teeth pulling his flat nipples. He felt her jerk on them roughly and it felt so good. The inu princess was using all her tactics on him and she met his eyes with hers.

"Asuna, I will never say another word to you. I have learned my lesson." He said helplessly.

"Perhaps now I just want a good romp in the forest." Asuna stated in a snarly growl.

"You may need sex and feed off of it but I cannot see you just using someone." He snapped.

"Really?" She said in a lust.

"No. You are honorable. This is payback because you are honorable and you think I have affronted your stupid inu pride. Well I am sorry. Okay?" He griped.

Cheung was hard again and he watched in horror as she climbed into his lap and slid down his rigid cock. His eyes fluttered and she only sat in his lap.

"I heard what you told him you know. After I stabbed you in the arm and threw my dirk at your privates. So maybe we both harbored attraction." She whispered in his elf like ear.

"I always have but you are not mine. You will never be mine and I am not my Ba. I have no intentions to suffer emotionally for lost love." Cheung stated trying like hell to keep his voice steady.

"You tigers but you Byakko are so Kami like. You know that though. Kamis made you all spectacular. If all inu understood just how you all kissed then dogs and tigers would be best friends." She said in a heavy whisper.

"Thank you, I think." He said leaning back on his arms.

He was in deeper and she was loosing all coherent thought. She rounded her hips and he bit his lips. Asuna undulated to create the wanted friction and he was growling. She tightened on him and repeated her actions. Cheung snarled and she ended up on her back. He pulled back and she arched to meet his hips. He shoved in and pulled back with extreme slowness. He was all too aware of what would happen. The second son of Chen lost it and he began to kiss her passionately and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He was lost in the animalistic coupling that he had tried to steer clear of but it went beyond feeling good. Cheung was not dumb and he had tried to do right but he did not want to do right anymore. He could feel her rip her lips from his mouth and she was nipping harshly at his neck. She was going from growling, whining, moaning, to crying out. She begged him to go harder and faster. He snapped his hips until he felt the pleasure slam into him like a freight train. It left him staggering and he felt the scorching heat of his release leave him. He heard her muffled noise and Asuna had snapped her fangs into his jugular. She slowly released him and laid her head back. Cheung tried not to fall against her and failed. His mind was mush and he was attempting to get somewhere back to rational. She felt so good and this had been so damn amazing. He pulled out and she gasped loudly. He fell to his side and his eyes were closed. He hated himself at the moment. Cheung had of course had fantasies of her but never had he touched her. She was breathing hard and she had a small smile on her face. He was mortified and he actually was fixing to port out. She grabbed him and he stared at her.

"What now? You have humiliated me." Cheung growled.

She kissed him again and he was astounded. She sat on her knees and it was heady. She finally let him go and he stared off into the woods.

"I feel better. Thank you." She smiled.

"You bitch!" He yelled at her.

Cheung grabbed his clothing that was still intact and tried to muster up some dignity. He ported out via his shoki and she sat there. It had been sublime and she wondered at herself. He was deeper then she had thought and she was now intensely curious about him. He was really amazing but she had expected perfection. She grabbed her own silks and pulled them on. Hideaki and Cheung were issues for her and she actually really liked them. She was enthralled with Maec but she hated him. She would rather enjoy her lovers on her terms and stay the hell away from the wraith king.

He was ashamed of himself and he was ashamed that his behavior should have brought about the results that had happened. Cheung had a bad reputation but most of it was a reputation. He was mostly honorable and had some morals. He had refused to mate because he could not settle so he refused to hurt a nu zi the way his mother had been. He loved his father but he hated him at times too. He respected Quon more then his elder brother would ever know and now his wife and mate had coerced him into doing the one thing he had actually wanted to do back when they were much younger. Cheung intended to get the hell out of here and away from temptation and that temptation was standing in his doorway. He turned and she had on a sleep shift. Her long silver hair was down and it was obvious she wished to talk.

"What Asuna?" Cheung asked in a low voice.

"Quon is hunting on the mainland. Why?" She asked.

"He does that. He gets bored and goes else where." He said softly.

"I have been wrong on some things about you. I came to say that I should have realized that you were better then your Ba. Chen has a good heart but a weakness for certain females." Asuna murmured staring at him.

"Your mother is beautiful and he loves her still. Meifen and my mother both know and they have accepted it." He said shrugging.

"They have a constant reminder in Masami. When she found out the truth; I am told she played Chen and my Chichi for a long while. She considers herself a princess of both lands." Asuna stated.

"She has turned out to be a damned gorgeous girl and Ba adores the ground she walks on." He agreed.

"My Chichi can never find fault with her. She looks too much like my mother and she got away with murder as a cub. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes at him. He caved every time." She laughed.

"My Ba is the same way. She smiles and her dimples shows and she gets whatever she wants." He smiled softly.

"So basically she is a spoiled brat." She laughed with true mirth.

"Yes. She is a spoiled brat." He laughed too.

Asuna stepped into his room and he watched her carefully. She grabbed his pein-fu and pulled him forward. She was truly addicted to feline kisses and she would possess one's lips at the given opportunity. She grabbed the hem of his tunic pein-fu and pulled it up. His stomach flexed and he was not stopping her. Her felt her hands on his back and he crushed her to him for a few minutes. He lost his head and she was mewling softly as he dominated the tasting and taking. Cheung lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They fell back on his bed and his lips grazed her throat. He was trying his damndest to not loose himself to the inferno but failing miserably.

"Asuna?" He growled against her throat.

"Hai?" She asked dumbly.

"What is this? Why now?" He asked as his hands lifted her shift.

Cheung's eyes roamed her form and he began to kiss down her throat again. His tongue found her nipple and he tongued it mercilessly. She was groaning under him and her noises of passion made him all the more crazed. Asuna felt a knot in her belly and it was growing slowly. He was teasing her and taking delight in her pleasure.

"Cheung." She whispered in a breathy moan.

"Gods Asuna." He growled out as he heard the way she spoke his name.

She lifted her head from the futon and his eyes met hers. He continued to gaze at her as he used his raspy tongue on her nipple. She groaned more and he moved to her other tit; he could not stop staring as he used his tongue and teeth. He kissed his way around her breasts and down her sternum. He dipped and teased her belly button and she squirmed under him and he realized he was going to take her again. He realized he would not stop. Cheung gently pried her thighs apart and he could still scent their last encounter. She had brazenly come here and she watched his face closely as he began to lick the inside of her thigh. He did not loose eye contact with her and he wanted to see her face. He used his fingers to expose her nub and Asuna was breathing fast. He slipped his tongue out again and teased the pearl of nerves with the tip. She was rapt as she watched him and he switched the way he used his fleshy organ. He used his feline nature to make her insane. She was panting as he massaged her bundle and flicked it.

"Cheung!" She growled out a little.

His silvery eyes met hers and he lifted his mouth from his venture.

"Do not stop watching. I want to see you face." He said in a low, seductive tone.

Her lips trembled and he lay on his belly. Cheung began to use his teeth to nibble and his tongue to probe her center. Asuna did as he asked and watched him pleasure her. It made her weak in the knees and he would suckle her hard. She was close to her end but he would not stop. She could feel his emotions and he intended for this to be the last time he touched her. Suddenly he jerked her forward and she stared straight up and he was using his tongue and fingers. Cheung was ruthless as he pressed his sinful, feline tongue inside of her while his used his fingers to massage her sweet spot. She wondered if he would and she felt the pressure of his claw. It was slight pinch and then the rush of cold. It was such an odd feeling but he pulled back. He pulled her up to sit and she was sweaty as he was. The younger brother was wild and he maneuvered her how he wished. She felt like putty and he pushed into her. Cheung thrust hard and fast for a few moments then slowed up to an excruciating pace. Asuna thrashed under him and she yelled out as he worked her body. He pulled her up by the back of the neck and his eyes were red. Her eyes were the same and he continued the carnal dance. Cheung felt lost beyond anything and he did not feel the normal feelings of coupling. He knew it was part of her heritage and partly his own fascination with her. His busied his lips with demanding a passionate and deeply erotic kiss of the French variety and his beautiful partner was going feral. He was purposely getting her to the edge and pulling back. She had been near completion several times. His back was torn up and probably looked like a lash had been taken to it but her face was incredible. Truly Cheung had never seen a nu zi so captivating like this but his own body was demanding surrender. It was demanding completion and suddenly he felt her fangs in him again. He felt things that should be sinful but he was no stranger to pleasures of any sort and he groaned out. Asuna was snarling against his throat and he felt his own blood trickle from her bite. He began to pummel her in a hurry to finish what had started and the rush of yoki along him sent him reeling. Cheung felt bowled over as her body began to tremble and spasm. Her claws dug in deeper and raked down his back again as she released his throat and whimpered out loudly. She was speaking in Chinese and his mind shut down. He thrust once more and glory was ripped from him. His orgasm did not seem to stop and he was a mass of nerves. Her fingers found his tail base and she began to massage him. His brows knitted together and he groaned.

"You took my yoki." He breathed out evenly.

"Hai." She said in a low growl.

"You literally take in energy." Cheung said getting his breath.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I cannot keep doing this Asuna. I will not but by the Gods I will not forget it." He said collapsing.

Cheung was sleepy and he was still in her. She preferred him to stay that way and he kissed her skin. He made no moves to vacate her body and she could feel him getting drowsier and drowsier.

"You wish to say like this?" Asuna asked running her hand through his hair.

"Yes. For a little while please. I do not wish to forget what this is." Cheung whispered as he began to snore.

His words affected her and he was truly not what she had thought he was. She would allow the sleep for a little while and they would talk more later.

He woke up and he was sore. He felt bad yet again but then again it had been awesome. Cheung knew she had whims and apparently he was a whim. He decided to go home as he should have and he was packing. He would wish his nieces well and have one contact her sibling to send him on his way. Asuna appeared in his door again and she was fully dressed.

"You still intend to leave?" She asked.

"Yes. I think it is best." He said meeting her eyes.

"I do not want you to." Asuna stated flatly.

"Please sister…" Cheung started to say.

"Do not call me that. Call me lover or bitch but not sister." She growled.

His eyes widened and she was truly the most brazen nu zi. He thought his nieces were so but their mother topped them.

"What are you saying?" He demanded.

"I have no intentions of letting you run away. I was good at that, remember?" She asked closing the distance.

"Asuna! This is insane." He growled.

"Hai maybe. Maybe I just wish to have my own little dirty secret now. Your Ba was great at it. Maybe I want it now too." She jested.

"I am not him! I am named after him but I am not him!" He snarled.

"Then who are you Cheung? If you run away then how am I to know?" Asuna asked.

"What do you think you are doing? I was only teasing you and you took such offense." Cheung said in anger.

"I was tired of the teasing and decided for you to put up or shut up. I rather like how you shut up." She smiled.

"I am sorry. You are right and I should have stopped. I am not your whore and I will not be treated as if I am my father. He had his heyday but I am not mated. I am not yoked to anyone and there is a reason! I would not hurt a nu zi the way he has." He shouted.

Asuna knew Quon was back and she stepped forward. She ported them both to the Northern Lands and he looked around. He sighed heavily and she watched him.

"Why do you not share yourself?" Asuna asked.

"Because I do not wish to. I care for those I choose to. I have cared about you a long while. When you and Quon mated; you became a member of my family and I have loved you as such, okay? You saved Ling that time and he is my baby brother. Yes, he is also Quon's brother but he is my full brother and I have always loved him the most." Cheung admitted.

"Ling has been a favorite person of mine a long while. He makes Yoshiko happy." She said watching him.

"Yes. She makes him happy and it is obvious they love each other. I do not think I can have that so I do not try." He said looking at the landscape.

She neared him and he stepped back. He stared harshly at her and her eyes held something.

"I have learned my lesson. I will leave you alone." He growled.

"I do not want to be left alone. I have liked you but now I find myself intrigued with you." She said running fingers along his stripes.

"What do you want from me? He is my brother!" He hissed softly.

"Hai. Perhaps I should have taken you that first day?" She asked.

"Asuna! Inu stop this right now. I am not your personal whore so you can fix a fascination. I am my own person and I make my own way. Do not act as if…" Cheung stated on a tirade.

She was breathing against his ear and she was using his body against him. He was breathing heavy and she was fascinated with him. She had blatantly told him that she was fascinated with him.

"Maec wants to use me. He wants me because he murdered me in my very first life. He realizes now that I could have been his soul mate but he demands and takes. He kills and maims to make points and he thinks I shall bend over and kiss his ass. I admit he is intriguing but I hate him. I hate him with a passion but this is pure want. I want you and I want to need you. I feel good and I feel wonderful when I am around certain people and I feel so much when I am around you. Now that is selfish but it is purity of feeling and not dirty. Maec is a nasty, filthy being. You make me feel clean." She said kissing his ear.

He was dumbfounded and he could say nothing.

"Gods Asuna. I will want you more. I will want more." He said closing his eyes.

"I offer what I can. I am what I am but I do have an affinity for those of the feline persuasion." Asuna teased.

Cheung laughed and turned his head. She softly kissed his lips and he returned it. He knew these lands as well as she did and he figured he would take the opportunity. He grabbed her hand and he led her into the forest. He would admonish himself later but he allowed them to become one again. He did not know too much on the Shouten but he intended to.

Maec was sitting back on his throne and he was reading accounts from his spies. His beloved was being covert but she was looking heavily in the Western portion of Honshu. She must think that their shared child was somewhere either in that plane or Soul Society. He would know if his son was in Hueco Mundo but he sent trusted scouts to look anyway. The prince of the Koval stood before him and he watched the Shouten king. Their ruler was not in a good mood and several heads had rolled as it was. Yung knew better then to cross him and he was curious as to who this woman was and who would dare steal a child from Maec tr'Awnhi.

"She was a Sahen princess at one time and the fucking Tomoshibi took him. Now she is pregnant with my daughter. What do you think of that Yung?" Maec asked hearing his thoughts.

"I think your majesty is on a race against time." The Koval prince said.

"You are right of course. You are her type you know." He said considering.

"Pardon?" He asked shocked.

"She is utterly pissed at me right now. I do not think she has ever met your clan and you Koval are such pretty boys." He chuckled.

"Her type for what? She is empusae you say? Why should I wish to be her dinner?" Yung asked offended.

"For your king and for our kingdom. She carries my child and if I wish for you to woo her then you will and report to me. I want access to my daughter and I will have it but I will not have her harmed right now. She does not hate all Shouten. You could say you were Jing." He said waving his hand in the air.

"Your majesty, I am not a pawn. How could you wish me to share in the woman you profess to love above even your wives?" He asked shocked.

"Because I do love her above my wives but I shall love the children she provides me more. Our progeny will simply be the most powerful Shouten ever born and I will finally have an heir that will be worthy of me. If I cannot have her then I will have my son and daughter! I will not have them lost to me the way Nia attempted to take Hanaj. You would have thought she learned with Nveid." Maec snorted cruelly.

"I know not what to say." Yung said looking down.

"Morals have no place in my court Yung Koval. They are hindrances and if I ask you to share in her then you will. I do not dictate for any reason and I want my daughter. I will know she is well and you can provide me a way. Now you need to know more of my delicious enemy." He said settling back.

Yung was sick to his stomach but this woman he began to describe did intrigue him. No one in six thousand years on the corporeal plane had been able to best Maec properly and this woman did it over and over. Yung was certain that Maec would either kill or be killed but it was certain his fate was tied up in this woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Bitter chapter with death and battles. Darkness descends upon the corporeal plane. Bits and pieces of Maec's history is revealed and the truth of Hanaj's birth is revealed. The Koval clan enters the scene as all hell breaks loose. Old friends are retrieved to help defend and stave off the tr'Awnhi as things begin to take a major turn for the worst. The fate of the one who is lost is revealed as Shan Lao comes up against the Shouten king. Maec retaliates with bitter results and turns those that have been loyal into enemies. Asuna struggles to understand as she has to race to save those around her. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Victory in Defeat

Yung Koval was in the corporeal plane and he was looking around. His deep copper colored hair was blowing in the wind and he was filled with trepidation. He really hated to deal with Maec but his family was loyal. His aqua colored eyes were scanning the area and he felt several powerful auras. The Shouten king had said to say he was Jing. He wanted to laugh at that thought but he shrugged. His type of wraith was of the Eurasian type and they appeared to be of mixed heritage. They had some looks of Asian Shouten but the coloring of European daemons and peoples. He was so busy being looking that he had no clue he was being hunted. Asuna had seen the shadow of a Shouten and she was following him silently. She figured Maec had sent someone to spy and she would send him back a body. Yung turned around and it startled her. He stared at a woman that he knew was her and she stared at a Shouten that she had no clue what he was.

"You are wraith?" Asuna asked in surprise.

"Yes. You are my king's nemesis?" He asked with just as much surprise.

"If you mean Maec then hai. I am his enemy and I will destroy him." She snapped.

"I am embarrassed." Yung said looking around.

She just could not get over his coloring and she was used to the tr'Awnhi and Jing clans. She circled him and he turned a little red.

"You are not Jing or tr'Awnhi. You are not Sahen as they look Tomoshibi. That leaves Besud or Koval. I am thinking Koval because your coloring is absolutely nothing like I have seen." She said bluntly.

"I am a Koval." He said blushing.

"You are pierced. You are Shouten royalty." She observed.

His aqua eyes met hers and he was surprised at her knowledge. He nodded and her strange colored hair blew in the wind as well.

"Each clan has their own ruling family that pays fealty to Astana and the tr'Awnhi. We are their administrators. For our loyalty; we are not put to death." He said honestly.

"He is a bastard and I will kill him." She stated in anger.

"I do not disagree with you but I value my life. I wish you no harm but I have my clan to look out for." Yung said just talking.

"You are what? You are their prince?" Asuna demanded.

"Yes. I am Prince Yung Koval." He stated as he bowed his head.

"Why did Maec send you?" She asked stepping into his personal space.

Her aura was powerful like the Shouten king's but she also had a familiar one too. He suddenly reached out and touched her cheek and his face showed intense curiosity.

"So it is true." He said in awe.

"What? It is true that I was a Tomoshibi named Isha Sahen? Hai it was true." She growled.

"He wanted me to spy upon you and make sure of his child. He said you carried within you his daughter." Yung said evenly.

She took his hand and pressed it to her belly and he could feel the immense aura of the budding babe already. It was obvious she hated Maec and he was confused.

"Did he rape you?" He asked softly.

"I did this in grief. He begot me in the time stream when I was young and our son is gone. It seems Hasegawa Kaimei and Shihoin Juria killed or stole my baby boy. I will not allow Maec to corrupt her or him!" Asuna stated in a snarl.

"He loves certain children. Some of his children are just products of his pleasure to be sure but certain ones; there is real devotion for. He will kill for them and kill to get to them. I do not know how he makes the distinction in his mind." He explained.

"Hanaj? Please! He put his own beloved son in a coma. He was pissed off at him and he dragged him into such a deep death sleep that his own son can only sit by and watch his father sleep!" She said in anger.

"He did that to Hanaj? How do you know?" Yung asked.

"Because I knew Hanaj first and I love him. I am half empusae." She stated flatly.

Yung was astounded that Maec would harm his own beloved Hanaj. Nia Besud had paid the price when she had tried to tell the Shouten king no. She had tried to keep one of her children and she had tried to take Hanaj into the corporeal plane. Maec had hunted her down and ripped the babe from her womb and let her bleed to death. Yung was afraid this woman had no real clue the danger she put herself in by denying the wraith king his children.

"I know exactly what I am doing. The difference between him and me is that I may have many children but I love all of mine. I would kill for any and all of mine. I do not make the distinction of who was their father or not. Because this girl's sire is Maec; I will not love her less. I will not also let him touch her." She growled out.

"He will try and kill you for this unknown son and this girl. He will destroy any who get in his way. Nia was his lover a very long time and he would not allow Sanra to touch her. She was tired of his ways and wanted freedom from his possessive nature. She wanted away from him and he grew in rage." Yung remembered.

"Did he profess to love her?" Asuna demanded.

"No. I do not think he did profess that but I think he did. He has barely given a care for his wives above allotting monies for their care and his children to be clothed." He admitted.

"His love destroys. I will not be destroyed by him. I will restore Hanaj and perhaps I will figure a way to save Nia." She said in a temper.

He was speechless and she stalked away from him. She knew there was more and she turned back to him.

"He intended to use you." She said in realization.

"I am ashamed to say it." Yung stated aloud.

"He probably figured you would tell me the truth. He probably knows you are honorable and planned for it. Shall we dispense with decorum? Shall we give Maec a show?" She asked smirking.

"Pardon?" He asked shocked.

"I suspect he is far enough away not to be seen or felt but close enough to observe. We do not want you to have failed him and have his wrath now do we? I need you as an ally Koval." She murmured.

Asuna walked closer and she crashed her lips against his. Yung was stunned and she knew that Maec was close enough. She refused for this man to be harmed because he was an ass and she gave him a good long kiss. She laced her fingers in his and she delved her tongue to stroke his. She began to taste along his fangs and he groaned.

-Tell him that his daughter is well and you felt her yoki. Tell him she thrives. - She pathed.

-Yes. - He thought back.

She nibbled his lip and she pulled back. Asuna winked and she ported out. Yung was visibly shaken and her kiss was sinful. He phased back to Hueco Mundo and he knew Maec was right behind him.

"So?" He demanded.

"Your daughter is a powerhouse. I felt her aura as I stood near her." Yung said.

"And?" Maec growled.

"She really has no clue where he is. She is still looking. She is certain it was this Juria though. The woman has begged forgiveness but she will not." He said looking away.

"More Yung." His king snarled.

"She swore you would not have them. She swore death to you and she wanted to know of Nia." He said shuddering.

"Oh and I am sure you divulged that bit of history. You never approved of her death." He sneered.

"No." He said stiffly.

"She swore I would not have them hmmm? She wanted to know of Nia? I bet you enjoyed her little kiss did you not? Her empusae nature makes her just absolutely delectable but I tell you her soul is the most beautiful thing that ever has appeared. I will pay my little enemy a visit and you will come with me." He smirked.

"I would rather not. She is a good woman." Yung said in anger.

"You are my vassal Koval. Remember that!" Maec snapped as he walked past him.

"You destroyed Nia." He yelled.

"You are right, I did. I would do it again." He said smirking cruel.

Maec waited and Yung followed. He waited until night and they phased into the dragon castle. Maec looked down at her and she was sleeping on the futon. Yung saw her as well and they were masking heavily. The look his king gave her belied his passion and that made the Koval prince shudder. She was sleeping on her side and Maec could feel the aura of his child and she was powerful. He lost his will and he phased in and Asuna sat up but was slammed down on the plush futon. Maec had his hand loosely around her neck and his other hand cupped her breast softly.

"He does not like me but then he is not dumb Isha. You want to know all about Nia? I will tell you then but I am going to do so as I take you. I have you trapped in my power this time beautiful little strumpet. You night gown is so sheer." He said plucking her nipple.

"Stop!" She growled.

"No. Did Lei or Yhea not tell you how fucking wonderful you taste when you carry Shouten?" He asked aroused.

"No." She said fighting off desire.

"They should have. Did they not go mad with desire when you were pregnant?" Maec asked plucking harder.

"They did." She groaned.

Yung could see how she was reacting and he was angry at Maec. It was obvious that they hated each other but they also had great passion. Maec slowly ripped the sheer silk and Yung hissed softly. The Shouten ruler lowered his head and took her tit and laved attention upon it. He could only imagine what she smelled and tasted like and he looked away. His king was a manipulative bastard and her eyes were cloudy. She met his aqua ones and his pleaded with her for understanding. Maec knew Yung was uncomfortable but he intended to make him more so. He lifted his mouth and blood stained the silk of her night gown. Asuna was trying to fight his hold and he had to tighten it.

"Yung!" He growled.

"What?" The Koval prince snapped.

"She is fighting me. I do want her fighting me. I want to make love to her and you will help me or Sofia will be attacked." Maec snarled.

Yung growled out and Asuna met his eyes. She saw pain cross his features and he neared the futon. She struggled and Maec smirked. She felt weighted down more and she understood the Yung was not without power but the Shouten king held something over him. It was the same as Raganos and Maec knew how to destroy him. Maec slipped fingers inside of her and she moaned loudly.

"Asuna. Did you enjoy becoming pregnant with her?" Maec purred.

Her face twitched and she threw her head back and groaned out. He was not playing around and he was going to make her complete now.

"It was payback! You did the same to me." She whined out.

"You admitted things Isha. You admitted things to me." He said stroking her harder.

"I was stupid, okay?" She snarled.

"You wanted me weak and exposed you said. You wanted me raw and to open myself to you. You made me weak Asuna. You made me need you that night. You want to know the difference between you and Nia? I could live without her and I will not live without you." He said in an unusual tone.

Yung was surprised and he blushed madly as he scented her delicious release. Maec pulled back his fingers and shifted so he could feed. It was so terribly intimate and he watched her close her eyes. She was rasping harshly and Maec was in obvious heaven at the moment. Yung had known the Shouten king to have his way with men very occasionally but it had been about domination and control. It was not about duality. It had been about punishment and humiliation and he was so very good at it. Yung's own father still resided somewhere in Astana and he served for the life of the man that had sired him.

"Yung?" Maec said in a sloppy voice.

"What?" He asked hotly.

"You should taste." He said.

"I think not." He said frowning.

"I think so." The wraith king snapped.

Yung saw her chest heaving and he neared her and Maec moved. He hated himself and he could smell her. He bent his head and he sighed. Yung licked her first and she gasped and he slipped his fangs into her. He was hit with her blood and the high in her blood. He could not help himself as he licked at her clit and she thrashed under him.

"Greedy boy but she is so good. That is enough." Maec snapped.

Yung pulled back and he was drunk. If he was standing then he would be stumbling. Asuna stared at them both and she was furious with Maec. She was getting enough of Yung's body language to understand the Koval were not exactly big fans of the tr'Awnhi either. It seems the whole of the kingdom was under threat from Maec and he used death and terror to get his way. She shut her eyes and she was going to free herself she decided. She was meditating as she felt her yoki gather. Yung noticed something but Maec was too busy fixing to disrobe. When Asuna surged up and broke through the hold of them both it made Maec shocked. She pressed one hand and he yelled out loudly. A live current went through him and he phased out. Yung stared at her with utter mortification and shock.

"Kamis. Help me." She grunted as she fell back.

"What do you need?" Yung asked.

"Blood." Asuna said weakly.

She had used every ounce of power she had possessed to thwart Maec and he pulled her up. He guided her mouth to his neck and she sank her fangs in. Yung held in his gasp and suppressed his pleasure. She was finished quickly and she stared at his beautiful eyes.

"You hate him." She whispered.

"He has my father. I know not where but I am certain he is in a death sleep like Hanaj. When you said what you did this day; I was certain. He keeps my sire a prisoner in his own mind and it keeps me compliant." He admitted.

"He is good at that. Sanra and he did that with Shan Lao." She said cupping his cheek.

"It is no good. He expects deceit now." Yung said sighing.

"I hate him!" Asuna snapped.

"Many of us do. We fear his family. We have feared his family a long while. Ganek was worse." He said staring up.

"Worse?" She asked shocked.

"Yes. I should go." He murmured.

"How old are you Yung?" She asked gently.

"Nearly six thousand on this plane. Maec is six hundred older then me. Time is much slower in Hueco Mundo." He explained.

"Still not completely sure of the time difference but thank you. If I can find your father then I shall. I will not let Maec harm you." She said nearing him.

"Let me worry about myself. Keep yourself safe." He said blushing.

"I can fight Maec. May I ask you a question?" Asuna asked.

"Yes?" He asked meeting her eyes.

"Did you enjoy me?" She smiled slyly.

"I must go. I am sorry. I know it was terrible but I am in a precarious position." Yung blushed.

"You made it rather enjoyable. My question is did you?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. That act is one of complete trust and should not be used to humiliate and control a woman. It should be done to bring pleasure and give pleasure. It is a gift from our gods for our kind." He said turning completely red.

"Shall I harm you?" She asked softly.

"No. I do not lie." He shook his head.

Yung let out a deep breath and he phased out. Asuna stood up and she looked in a mirror. Blood stained her night gown and she was shaky. Maec was crazed again and this Yung made her curious.

Yung was at Maec's feet and his mouth bloodied. The Shouten king had lost his temper badly. He stared at the Koval prince and the bastard was too moral. He stared down at the younger man with contempt and he paced.

"She is interested in you." Maec snapped.

"You love her. I have no interest in coming between you and your obsession. I refuse to be a casualty in your love affair!" Yung said staring up at him.

"You will do what I want Yung. You will do what I want or your whole fucking family will suffer for your dignity! I will not stop at your father but I will rip apart your mother and have your sisters torn asunder after they are desecrated." The Shouten king threatened.

Yung knew him and he would do it. He stared at him with whitening eyes and Maec knew he had him. He knelt near him and he gripped his chin harshly.

"You will go and you will do your thing. Go now." He snarled.

Yung phased out and Maec stormed into his rooms. He was furious and began smashing every piece of glass he found. He went to the deepest part of the palace and he sat down across from an ancient Shouten.

"My king?" The old man asked.

"I want my son found. There are those who shelter his aura and I want it divined where he may be. I have to find him first. She is powerful and will attempt to steal him." Maec growled.

"He is not born my king. He has not seen life." The ancient one stated.

"Was he killed in the womb?" He asked getting agitated.

"No. He is well guarded deep within her womb. They are keeping her deep within the other plane where we cannot dwell." The old one said in a trance.

"They have her in Soul Society. Figures. Do they have her in a death sleep perhaps? Would that not harm him?" Maec demanded.

"He needs more and he gets less. It seems they are hoping he will die. They are hoping he will die naturally so she will not know. They do not want her wrath. They are her parents from so long ago." He said coming to.

Maec's eyes widened and he realized that they were starving his son to death through a forced death sleep. He suddenly knew it was a race against time and he left hurriedly. He phased into the dragon castle and it was day. She appeared in his face and there were others. She saw the look on his face and she watched him carefully.

"You have balls." She growled.

"We do not have time. There is no time left Isha. They are killing him!" He whispered harshly.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked suddenly listening very intently.

"Hate me later. You do not want him dead anymore then me. I know he is within Soul Society. I do not know where. You can get into that fucking place easily enough. They have the you of this era in a death sleep and he is starving to death." He said rapidly.

Asuna looked panicked and she looked around.

"I will get him." She snarled.

"Not without me." He growled back.

"This is not up for negotiation Maec!" Asuna said slapping him.

"He is my child you bitch. You may hate me but I sired that boy and I will have my son." He said grabbing her throat.

"Like hell." She hissed.

Hideaki began growling from the doorway and Maec saw the male dog daemon and he turned silver eyes to the bastard.

"I will kill you filthy dog." Maec hissed.

"If it is as you say then you need stop threatening and find the child. Princess how do you get into that place?" He asked.

"I know many of the beings that reside there. I have several children that are of that plane." She admitted.

"Then we need get in. I will help you." Hideaki said calmly.

"Thank you General Hideaki." Asuna said gratefully.

"Isha!" Maec whispered in a hate filled voice.

"You will not stop me Maec. Get the hell out." She snarled.

She began to grow her yoki and he looked at her in fury. He phased out and he knew to watch. Asuna ported away with Hideaki and Maec cursed.

/

Asuna called on Kizaki and he appeared. He cocked his head and his mother looked panicked. He tried to calm her and she was shaking.

"Make a gate. I need you to try and focus on my sleeping aura Kizaki." She said grabbing his shoulders.

"Mother why?" He asked surprised.

"I need you to." She begged.

"Haha I cannot betray Juria." Kizaki said shaking his head.

"Then get me into Soul Society!" She raged.

He took her hand and she had Hideaki's and he phased them in. She ported them immediately to Squad Nine and she pounded on Kensei's door. It was night here and he grumbled as he answered the door. He saw her and he saw his defacto mate and another male inu and he blinked.

"Kensei! Help me." She begged.

"Onna? What's wrong?" He asked.

"The Shihoin Clan; where in Soul Society do they hail from and where would they keep someone they wished to hide?" Asuna asked.

"Other side of the Rukongai. Tell me what's up." Kensei commanded.

"I have to find myself. My baby in my womb is dying. Remember what I told you? He is dying and they are trying to let him die." She said trying to not get hysterical.

He looked outraged and he nodded. He grabbed his zanpakuto and his captain's haori. Hideaki was impressed with his cool demeanor and Asuna ported from the image in his mind. She tried to focus but there was powerful barriers in place. Hideaki wandered around the huge sprawling estate and it was obvious they did not want to let anyone in.

"Princess, your yoki with enough strength could break through this barrier." He stated.

"What if I augmented you?" Kensei mumbled.

"Hai." Asuna nodded

She let the wind build up and Kensei stood behind her. Tachikaze was in its shikai state and he put it in her hand and clasped both of their hands over the zanpakuto. Hideaki watched with intense interest and he could feel the physical pull of power between the two. Kensei moved with her and suddenly they unleashed a massive amount of energy. It hit the barrier and the ground shook with the vibrations. Bricks fell from the walls and it fell. Hideaki pulled his fang when ninja looking warriors began to swarm the walls. Asuna held out her hand and Konkisaiga appeared. The two youkai and one shinigami captain went on the offensive and began to decimate the forces of squad two. Kensei moved with shunpo at blinding speeds and Asuna whirled and dodged to get through the fighters. Hideaki just fought with elegance and experience and they scaled the walls in no time. They were in a court yard and they saw a palace. She looked around and she was trying to feel her own aura. Asuna looked up and she saw her past Tengu and she looked like Tamiko. She pointed her fang at her and she looked grieved.

"Why are you here?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"You have no right!" Asuna screamed.

"I have every right! I have every right to protect my daughter. You may have been reborn but you are still mine!" She yelled as her image changed to that of her true form.

Juria had tears falling down her face and Asuna clenched her teeth.

"I cannot fight my child." Juria said helplessly.

"You have to fight me Juria. You would let my pup die? How could you? How could you?" Asuna snarled coming at her.

Asuna was thrown back with the flick of her wrist and she hit Hideaki who broke her fall. Asuna jumped up and she threw her as well. Juria hit a wall of the building and she made a pained moan. The inu princess stalked forward and Juria pulled her zanpakuto. The two katana hit and Juria had never thought that she would fight her. Asuna was so incredibly strong and she had to block with all her might. She refused to use shikai or bankai and her soul daughter was not using all her yoki either. She felt the aura of Maec on her again and tears nearly blinded. The man that had murdered them both had defiled her twice. Juria lost it and her aura flared into her weapon. She slashed through Konkisaiga and the air fueled the fire. The resulting flare threw both onna back with some force. Asuna smashed into a decorative pond and broke a fountain. Blood stained the water and Juria was picking herself up off the ground. She was bloody too and she gasped. The fountain had a top to it that flared out. It had gone through Asuna's middle and she panicked. The inu princess was struggling and Hideaki was snarling. Kensei was trying to help her and his mate was gasping in pain. She focused on finding her aura and it was distant that she was not sure. She did the one thing no one expected and she actually ported her and Kensei to it. He looked around wildly and he saw a very pregnant her on a bed as if in death.

"Pick me up. You must get me back to the corporeal plane. I will get myself back so there is no paradox. The babe must be cut from my womb." She said in a shaky tone.

"You are loosing too much blood." He said picking her past self up.

"You must Kensei. GO!" She said pressing a hand to her middle.

Asuna watched him shunpo and she heard screaming and snarling. She ported back to Hideaki and he was in his true form. He immediately changed form and Juria was injured badly as well. He picked her up and ported to the place they had appeared. Asuna was going into shock and she called on Kizaki. Her son appeared and his eyes were wide.

"Haha! Oh Kamis." He said surprised.

"Just get us back!" Hideaki snapped.

"Hai." He said phasing them back to the Living plane.

Asuna stared dully at the sky and she was trying in vain to feel.

"Nobu. I need Nobu." She whispered.

"The famed kumo healer?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Please Hideaki. He is in Seoul. He needs to deliver the babe. I need him to help us. Kensei took me home. Please get Nobu." She said passing out.

He knew of the kumo as he made it his business to know of all the powerful beings. He ported to Seoul and she was in his arms. General Aya saw him and she met his eyes. She also saw sister in law and she moved quickly. She motioned him quickly and he followed. They went to a large room and she was laid on a futon. Nobu heard someone in his infirmary and he came outside of his apothecary. He was surprised to see his mate and he sank down to his knees quickly.

"How did this happen?" He asked as he assessed her.

"She was in battle. Healer Nobu, she has asked that you do something quite odd. She is also at the Western Palace on Honshu and she needs a babe delivered. She swore me to this." Hideaki stated.

"Aya. Hold this to this wound and give her this." Nobu commanded.

"Hai." His sister stated.

Nobu stood up and he ported with Hideaki. He saw what appeared to be a ningen and he saw a younger version of his mate. She appeared dead but he could hear a very faint heart beat. He had his bag and he pulled out his necessary knives and he began to work. He was certain whatever was happening was dangerous and he cut quickly. He pulled out an infant that did seem to be in a suspended state as well and he was shocked. Kensei was appalled at what was happening and Nobu had no clue what to do. Maec had been keeping an eye on the palace and he phased in. His hands shook hard as he neared his son.

"He needs me. Give me the boy!" He growled.

"She did not want you taking him!" Hideaki snarled.

"He will die! He is in a death sleep and I have never seen it in an infant before. Shouten infants are supposed to be born in Hueco Mundo or the in betweens." He snarled.

"I cannot help him inu. Please let him take him." Nobu said not knowing what to do.

"She will go ballistic." The inu general said hissing.

"Then tell Isha to come to me." Maec said snatching his boy.

He phased out so fast it was dizzying. He appeared back in Astana portion of Hueco Mundo and he carried him to the healer. It was freaking him out and he lay him down gently on a bed. His hair was a dark silver and he bore her crest. Maec cradled his head and the healer came in. He saw a tiny infant and he was shocked to see him in a death sleep.

"My king?" He asked kneeling.

"He is my son." He said still holding up his head.

"His soul needs to be pulled forth but he is so small. My king you are powerful enough to do it but like I said I have never seen such a small one in sleep before. Who would do such a monstrous thing?" Alum asked.

"I have to take in his blood?" Maec asked disgusted.

"Yes my king." He nodded.

He saw no other way and he looked at his tiny body. He shook with actual fright and he used his claw to barely pierce his wrist just the tiniest amount. He took the smallest bit he could and he reached down in his tiny boy and pulled. The cry was sputtering and weak but he began to mewl. Maec pulled back and he stared down at the most precious being to him.

"He needs nourishment now my king. Who is his mother?" Alum asked.

"Isha." He growled.

"She needs to feed him." His healer said.

"The spider was there. She must be injured. Gods damn it! Bring him Alum." He said hurriedly.

Maec took his healer's arm and his son was in his arms. They phased into Seoul and he saw Asuna on a futon on the floor. She was bloodied in her middle and Aya reared back to hit him and Maec hit her with kemuri. She fell to the floor in pain and he knelt by his sometimes lover. She was unconscious and Alum knelt near her.

"She was pregnant." Maec said in a dangerous voice.

"My king give her your blood." Alum said.

Maec carefully cut his wrist vertically and he let the blood fall into her mouth. He pulled her up and she eventually sank her fangs into his arm. His eyes shut as lust filled him.

"Isha. Wake up my love. My darling wake up." He whispered.

Asuna's eyes fluttered and she was so weak.

"She is still pregnant my lord but she and the baby were in shock. Keep feeding her. I think she needs to come to Astana so she can feed the boy and I can watch over her." Alum stated.

Maec nodded and he picked her up. They phased out and he appeared in his bedroom. He lay down on his bed and he very carefully moved her hanfu open.

"Maec?" She asked in a weak voice.

"He is weak as well. You are still making milk. Feed our son." He commanded.

Her eyes flicked over and she whimpered when she saw him. His was sucking on his fingers and he was arranged. She helped to guide him to her breast and her eyes shut as tears fell. Maec was filled with violent emotions and Alum knew to leave.

"She needs to be given nourishment as well my king." He said as he slipped away.

"He is so hungry." She said with a trembling voice.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"It was as you said. They had my past self in a death sleep. I deduced by what you said and I went with Kensei and Hideaki. Juria tried to stop me." She said cradling his head.

"How?" Maec asked with a hate filled voice.

"We fought; she with her zanpakuto and I with my fang." Asuna murmured sleepily.

"He is still feeding?" He asked as he settled on the bed.

"Hai. His aura is weak." She said actually curling around him.

"I have been searching as you have and it came to this." Maec whispered.

"Seers cannot see until they are supposed to." She mumbled.

"He needs a name." He stated running fingers along his shoulder.

"I already have a name for him thank you." Asuna snapped.

"As do I. He is a tr'Awnhi." Came his retort.

"You are already on my shit list Maec. He had to be cut from my body. He is my son." She said holding him to her.

"Oh it starts already? You are weak Asuna. You are injured and I will keep you here until you birth my daughter then I will stab you in the heart and take them both." He said with utter malice.

She could actually see the threat to be real and it was obvious that Maec was falling for this tiny being. She knew that bloody battles were fixing to be fought and she would have to fight like hell to keep him. She would have to kill him to keep her own children.

"You will not dare take my children from me like you did Nia. They are mine." She said shaking.

"Then give yourself to me." He said flatly.

"I hate you." She snarled.

"And you love me." Maec stated arrogantly.

Asuna refused to say anything else and he knew it was true. He got up and he looked in a mirror. He looked awful but peace settled on him for the moment.

"I will consent to three names. I want his name to be Maiell. It means beloved son." Maec said looking back at her.

"I want his name to be Takeo." Asuna growled rather loudly.

"Well what does it mean?" He demanded.

"Valiant and warrior." She said glaring at him.

"Takeo Maiell. Works." He said leaving the room.

"You will be called Takeo my sweet boy. Kamis you are so pretty." She said softly.

Maec was outside of his door and he heard her murmuring. She was whispering words of love and endearments. He knew too that she would not give an inch. He had loved Hanaj fiercely and Nia had died but this transcended both Nveid and Hanaj. This woman would certainly kill him for this child and the one in her womb. It was also certain she loved him in her way. He peeked in and she was kissing the infant over and over. If he declared the infant his heir over Raganos right now then the boy's life would be in danger. He was certain once his strength was gained; he would be stronger then himself. He left to amend his will and name Takeo Maiell as the future king of the Shouten.

Hideaki made sure that the young version of his princess was healing and he discreetly sent word to her lady mother to awaken her. The shinigami and kumo vacated and they all went to Korea and the older version of Asuna was missing. Hideaki was growling like a wild inu and Nobu was trying to stay calm. His sister had been burned badly and he worked on getting her well and Kensei was pacing.

"What are you and Lady Asuna?" Hideaki mumbled.

"Not sure. We had a fight." Kensei answered honestly.

"You are that ningen." He stated.

"What ningen? She knows my past life and you do too?" He asked perplexed.

"Wow. So you have no memory of your previous incarnation?" The inu general asked.

"Not supposed to." Muguruma grumbled.

"Weird." Hideaki said shaking his head.

"Look we've got to find her. She was pretty upset." He said pacing.

"Hai I know." He agreed.

"She was still pregnant. She and the fetus were in danger but I am certain he would want to save her." Nobu pointed out.

"So she must be in Hueco Mundo." Kensei said.

"I guess." Hideaki said.

"How do you get there?" Nobu asked.

"A hollow? I'm a friggin shinigami." He shrugged.

"She has a Shouten daughter." Hideaki stated.

They nodded and Hideaki ported the shinigami to dragon lands. He followed the inu general and Hideaki found Hibari rather quickly. She looked at his face and she was concerned.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"Your mother found the boy. He was terribly weak and she battled someone known as Juria. It seems they were allowing the boy to die but now your mother is gone along with the infant." The inu general explained.

"Maec." She growled.

"So now our issue is getting them back." Kensei stated.

"Yeah and Maec is going to go ballistic. Come on." She said phasing both men.

She had phased them near Astana and she was masking them the best she could. She walked along and she was suddenly grabbed. Hideaki went to growl and Mas stared at his mate as if she was insane.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded in anger.

"My mother is here." She growled.

"Oh we all know. Father has put a barrier around his rooms. He has sworn death to the guards if they fail in their jobs and he has been holed up in his apothecary. He only does that when he is very serious. He has no intentions of loosing of what is in that room." Mas stated.

"He got my mother pregnant. Our family demi-kami's name is Juria and she used to be a Sahen named Sana. My mother used to be a Tomoshibi named Isha. Long story short; Juria really does not like your father and she was bound and determined that baby was not going to be born. Only thing our parents agreed on was that they both want him." Hibari stated.

"You all will not get into that room. He intends to keep her and the boy. I heard from Thei herself that he intends to make that baby his heir. He will divide this clan if it becomes known." He said quickly.

"Raganos has support?" She considered.

"He has the support of tradition but beloved listen to me; he is not as cunning as my father. He is ruthless and enjoys many of the same cruelness that Maec does but he is just not as devious. My sire is not stupid and he will figure a way to make his will stand. He took the throne from his own father at the age of ninety nine years old. My father has been in power a very long time." He stated holding her face.

"That young?" She asked stunned.

"Yes. Empusae, Shouten, and other uppyr have been around a very long time my darling. I must go and you must too. I will come to you soon. GO!" He said flatly.

She nodded and phased the three of them out and she looked upset. She sat down and she was so damn confused that it was a mess.

"This is what Haha was afraid of. Maec is powerful and now it truly shows. He has never really put up barriers before because he never really wanted to stop her from coming in." She said stunned.

"This is going to take more then what we have." Hideaki mused.

"Hai. I am going to have to pull together some of our strongest siblings. Minkah I think too. Dear Kamis I think it has truly started." She said shaking her head.

"What has started?" Kensei demanded.

"War on all three planes." Hibari said in fright.

Asuna was sitting up and Takeo had his eyes open. They were a dark brown like Maec's but she was in love with him. He had her magenta stripes on his wrists and hips but none on his face. She was dressing him and making faces at him at the moment. Maec walked in and she grabbed him up. His face grew angry and he neared them.

"Let me hold my son." He said in a dangerous tone.

"Fucking bastard! He is mine." She said like a rabid bitch.

Maec climbed onto his massive bed and his eyes grew silver. Hers took on a red hue and she stared at him. Takeo was nuzzled against her and she stared at Maec with pure anger and some hatred.

"Do not try me Isha. I have killed for less." He said coldly.

"Mine!" She said holding their collective son protectively.

Maec realized that the dog daemon in her made her an excellent mother and suppressed her empusae completely in this regard. She was like a wild animal protecting its young and he could see her fangs and claws lengthen. She completely bared her fangs at him and her eyes were untamed.

"Why would I harm him or take him away right now? He needs you and I love this boy Isha. Listen to me and I do not lie. I love him." Maec said softly.

Her chest heaved and she loosened her grip a little. Maec gingerly took him and sat near to keep her calm.

"You are so beautiful my little boy. So beautiful and perfect." He said very softly.

He blinked his dark eyes and Maec was feeling violent love for him. He held him close to his chest and he could smell him. He shut his silver eyes and Asuna watched him carefully. She watched him sway a little and after awhile Takeo fell asleep.

"May I lay him in his bed?" He asked in sarcasm.

"Hn." She growled.

Maec carefully laid him down and he turned to her. She still looked wild and he crawled on his bed over to her and she stared at him coldly. He was in no mood to deal with her hostility and he took her lips passionately. She was taken back by his actions and suddenly whimpered into it. He phased her clothes away and he noticed her breasts were a little fuller. He moved his lips to her ear and breathed heavily.

"Feed from me and I need to feel you. I need to feel the woman who gave me my beautiful son." He said passionately.

She was taken back by his words and he guided her mouth to his juncture and he phased his clothes off. It was a little awkward but it happened and he moved within her. Asuna was lost in feeling as he moved his hips and kissed her throat and cheek. She lifted her mouth and she groaned out loudly.

"Maec." She cried out and he crashed his lips to hers.

He kissed her with conviction and passion as he pulled her into his ether form. He still had much to do before he could bind to her but he as so tempted and he wanted so much. She had to become corporeal and she was arching and his fingers were softly covering her mouth and she was sucking shamelessly on them. She was straining and she sank her claws deeply into his side. Maec fell against her and they were rasping.

"Did not want to wake him." He whispered harshly in her ear.

She shut her eyes and self hatred tore through her.

"I hate you." She said with tears leaking from her eyes.

"Do not ruin this Asuna with false declarations. I love you and you love me. We do hate each other as well but look what we did woman! Look at how wonderful he is." He said passionately in her ear.

She looked over at Takeo and whimpered softly.

"I fought her. I fought her and I would have killed her if I had to. I would have killed her to get to him. Lei caused me to abort the first time but I would kill anyone to protect him." She said crying.

"You fought Sana? You did not kill her? Oh I will do that." He said in anger.

She had to get away or he would get to her. She could not forgive him and he was a smooth manipulator. Asuna was also quite put out with her Tengu and she waited on Maec to leave again. She moved over to his cradle and he was dressed in a miniature satin gown. It was obvious he was of royal birth and it was obvious they were fighting over him.

"I love you. I love you sweet boy. I have to get you out of here. I cannot let him turn you against us. I can not have you hate us." She whispered softly.

She helped him find his thumb and he began to suck on it. He was a pretty babe and she looked around. She felt the power around the room and Maec meant business. It seemed she was going to have to figure things out quickly.

Yung was inside of Astana and he hated what was happening. He knew what was happening and he hated what he was fixing to do. He closed his eyes and begged his Gods for forgiveness and begged his father's soul and he knew the ancient alchemic magics as well. He said the incantation and he was able to slip through the powerful barrier. Asuna sat up and she saw Yung Koval and he stared at her.

"Come now." He said hurriedly.

"You will be hunted." She said shaking her head.

"It is about time someone took from Maec; someone he values." He said frowning.

"Yung do not be foolish." Asuna said shaking her head.

"I have been a coward. I have allowed him to control me and use me. My own people cower like animals! Do you know there are other pockets of wraiths in the world that hide themselves? Maec knows of them but cannot get to them. They are not cowards." He said with tears in his aqua eyes.

She stood and picked up Takeo. Yung moved quickly and he pressed his hands to the door and stated his own little spell. Asuna was astonished and he pulled her through. She ported them away and they appeared in the Western lands. He turned and he bowed to her.

"I am sorry that it took all this to meet you Princess Isha Sahen. I knew of your birth but I never knew you. Forgive me and my clan for our cowardice." He said with shame.

Asuna stepped forward and she met his lips. Yung was surprised and he lifted his hands to hold her cheeks for a moment as she gratefully kissed him. He slowly stepped back and he bowed to her.

"Yung stay. Stay and let us help you and the Koval. I am allied to the Jings and we are in rebellion against the tr'Awnhi." She said softly.

"Shan Lao? Really you are allied with Jing Shan Lao?" He asked hopeful.

"Hai. I know Shan Lao. I know not if your father can be saved but I will try. You are safer with us." She said palming his cheek.

"We will both be hunted. Nia was the leader of the Besud at one time. She is the mother of Parrow Besud but Maec was besotted with her. His own advisors told him to leave her alone. The Besud were independent and paid fealty to Astana but never caused issue. He wanted her and he manipulated her into bed. She became pregnant and his obsession with her deepened. Nveid was born and his mother's name was kept from him. Nia was beside herself. She was only allowed to see him from afar. She was furious as she had a right to be but Maec loved him. He again turned his attentions to Nia when she actually attacked Astana and she won. She stole Nveid back for a little while. Maec went ballistic and went after her. He caught up with her and he is a cad. Somehow he ended up coupling with Nia again. She watched him take her baby from her again. He laughed at her and ridiculed her because she had the gumption to stand up to him. He only found out about Hanaj from spies. He went to her himself and it is said he sequestered himself with her for months. When he emerged; Nia was dead and Hanaj was born. Maec never said her name again and his second wife adored Hanaj but it is said he threatened her with death because she wished to keep him with her. She never over stepped her bounds again." Yung explained softly.

"You are saying that he will kill me?" Asuna said.

"I am saying he will try. He only truly adored Nveid, Hanaj, Arturo, Thei, and Sindari." He stated.

"Out of all his children?" She asked shocked.

"Yes. He swears Thei and Sindari are his wives but he lies. He had lovers everywhere and those girls were rotten to the core. He gave them everything they wanted. If they wanted someone's head then Maec delivered." Yung said.

Her face blanched and she was sickened. She stared at Takeo and held him close.

"I have to get to Lei and Yhea." She whispered.

"Yhea? Raganos's son?" He asked surprised.

"He is Shan Lao's son." She said smiling.

"Oh." He said surprised.

"Hai. I will send for them and they will come. Shan Lao will come too. For now we will hide you in the North. Naraku really does not like Sanra." She smiled warmly.

Hikari had sent Hibari back and she was now in Britain. Lei and Yhea were shocked to their toes and Shan Lao was surprised as well.

"Yung Koval really? I never thought he would rebel." Shan Lao stated in a soft tone.

"He is really cool." Hibari stated.

"What about our children?" Lei asked.

"Duh Lei. We leave them here." Yhea said slapping his older brother on the head.

Lei growled and the two had become best friends. Shan Lao was pleased as hell and he could thank his savior for her act of mercy. Mating with these two had been brilliant and he was pleased as pie.

"I do not wish to leave my children." He growled.

"Well I am not going to fight with them around." His younger brother snapped.

"Father?" Lei asked.

"Shen and Lifen have been moving back and forth but it is wise to leave them here for now. The triplets need to stay here. We go now Hibari." He said rising.

"What of Hanaj?" His oldest son asked in a temper.

"He is still in a deep sleep. Maybe we should move him. It is said that Yung knew the old ways." He said deep in thought.

"He is older then you?" Yhea asked.

"Yes." His father nodded.

They separated to prepare and Shan Lao walked beside Hibari. She looked over at him and he was thinking.

"What are you thinking sir?" She asked.

"I am thinking we all shall be happy to see your mother." He said smiling.

"Maec has been busy." Hibari murmured.

"Well then we shall make his life hell." Shan Lao smiled warmly.

Shan Lao had two cousins of Lei move Hanaj and they all went through the slip stream. It took them awhile and they appeared back in the past. Hibari took them to the northern castle of Naraku; who happened to be absent. Lei and Yhea had wanted to see the hanyou and they began looking around. Both of them were ostentatious enough to be rude and rifled through his things. Asuna appeared and Lei saw her first. He gasped and he ran to her. He picked her up and whirled her around. She blushed and Yhea looked pleased to see her.

"Hello Lady Jing. You found him!" He said smiling widely.

"Hai." She blushed.

"Look better that you have him then that son of a bitch. Now let us see him." Lei stated.

She beckoned them and she saw Hanaj. Her heart hurt and she neared him. She knelt and kissed his lips softly. He slept still and she steeled herself to move forward. They walked to a back room and Lei saw the small boy. He was beautiful and he knelt down to look at him.

"Glad he looks like you. Gods Asuna he is beautiful." Lei said in awe.

"Juria was going to let him die within my womb whilst I was in a death sleep. I have named him Takeo." She said smiling softly.

"He got to you again?" He asked tightly.

"I was drunk and I fought him. I am sorry. I was bereft trying to find him and I acted out." She said meeting his eyes.

"I hate that son of a bitch." Her wraith husband said flatly.

"I know. I do too. I really do." She murmured laying her head against his shoulder.

"Father is going to gather together some of our kind and we are going to make a makeshift in between here. It is difficult but it can be done. Naraku is not here but I would like to ask him." He said running his hands through her hair.

"He will appreciate that." She said softly.

"The triplets are well. I wanted to bring them but I was vetoed. I hate having to share in my opinion." He said sighing.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"Well good thing being a Jing." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"I have missed you all." Asuna murmured wrapping her arms around him.

Lei felt happiness surge through him and Yhea sauntered in. He sat down next to them and she hugged him next. He looked at the boy that Maec would tear up the world for and he found him very pretty.

"Looks a little Like Shen." He said smiling.

"That he does. Well good you know. Piss Maec off to no end if we took him into the Jing clan. What do you think Father?" Lei asked as Shan Lao came over.

Shan Lao saw the boy and he knelt near the cradle. He sensed great power from the small boy but he was also innocent. That was a point that he found amazing. This was a tr'Awnhi that was innocent but then Renshu had been as well. Shan Lao was positive they could raise this boy to be a good man.

"He is very beautiful. I think he should have his mother's name." He smiled at her.

"I am Jing." Asuna said meeting his eyes.

"I know." His stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

She smiled back and she knew they did not have much time. Maec would find them sooner rather then later and she would not allow him to have her son. She stood and she walked with Shan Lao around the castle.

"How soon till we can make an in between?" She asked.

"Hours. Where is Yung?" He asked softly.

"Around somewhere. He did a very brave thing. I was shocked as I have never met the Koval before." She said softly.

"They are around but the tr'Awnhi have suppressed them. I have an idea and it is bold but it would draw Maec away from you and this place for awhile. I will lead a raid into Astana and I will take my boys." He said deep in thought.

"Shan Lao!" She said stopping and taking his hands.

"I am okay Asuna. I am not staying there anymore. They have nothing left to threaten me with." He said cupping her face.

"You would face Maec?" She asked in a low voice.

"I have faced Maec before. I am not afraid of him. Much to his chagrin but I am not without my own devices. I abhor war but it is what I know. Zhang and I were very different." He smiled.

"He totally hated war." She stated.

"Oh no. Zhang just really hated Maec. He was more blatant then I was. It became clear that the Tomoshibi were getting to be more different as more and more were being born. Zhang was a glaring example." Shan Lao murmured.

"Oh my." She said surprised.

"Yes. We need to make a move before Maec. I am sure he is searching now but when Yung returns; direct him to make a gaping hole. He will understand what you mean." He said as he kissed her temple.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No. I still owe you for saving not only myself but Bai and my boys. I owe you everything." He said bowing.

"I love you." She said suddenly.

"I know and I will always love you too." He said bowing his head.

Shan Lao went in search of Yhea and Lei; he knew them both. They would both love to give Maec crap. Lei looked around and he grinned like a mad man. Yhea looked too as Renshu appeared. He had finally gotten well and his arms were crossed.

"Followed you all. Payback time." He said gritting his teeth.

"Oh goodie!" Lei grinned.

Renshu smiled at his brother and neared him. They had looks on their faces and Shan Lao knew they had something up their sleeves. The three younger men phased and Shan Lao followed them. They appeared outside of Astana and it was chaos.

"Well it seems Maec is pissed." Yhea stated.

"Careful boys. Make certain you do not get injured. Remember what you have been learning." Shan Lao commanded.

They watched as their father let his sword appear. Lei was in awe but he was used to fighting with his natural powers. Yhea had been able to pull a yoki sword as well since his stunt with Asuna. He was still jealous with that. Renshu had a sword in a sheath already and his brother was really good with his weapon. They all phased out and they appeared in the middle of the palace. Maec was there so fast that it was dizzying.

"Where is my son?" Maec asked with rage in his tone.

"Well bastard one of them is right here." Renshu smirked.

"Shut up you foul little maggot!" He snarled.

Shan Lao came at him and Maec let loose a powerful shock wave like energy. He was mad and he wanted to kill. The elder Jing had to roll and he came up with his blade. He cut from stomach to chest but not deeply. The Shouten king hissed as he stepped back. Yhea had to go on the defensive and he began to fight those he used to call his family. Lei twisted the neck of one Shouten soldier and took his sword. Renshu decided to find the whore who had birthed him and his brothers looked around.

"Shit!" Lei muttered.

"What?" Yhea yelled.

"Renshu took off." He yelled back.

/

Maec used his little used telekinesis and willed a battle axe into his hand. He whirled on Shan Lao and other tr'Awnhi scrambled out of the way.

"You should have stayed away my little bitch! You should have left her to me!" He snarled.

"She does not want you." Shan Lao said smoothly.

"Really? She gave herself to me and begot herself with my daughter. If she does not want me then why my little pussy boy?" Maec stated swinging at him.

"Well Maec I was witness to your habits for years. You were very, very good at copulation. She is a succubus; why should she not enjoy good sex? That is about all you are capable of that is good." He sneered.

"I will wipe you out once and for all Jing. You and the rest of your putrid clan. You interfere once too often Shan Lao." The Shouten king snarled.

Shan Lao rushed him and the metal clashed. Maec watched as Shan Lao cut his thumb and his blood infused with the blade. Maec phased as Shan Lao whirled around and cut into his bitter enemy. Maec staggered and he knew he was poisoned. He unleashed his true form and his clan scattered. Shan Lao stared up and he was sprayed with kemuri but he used his hiebie as a shield. Maec swiped his massive arm out and some of his own sons were thrown into the palace walls. Yhea and Lei moved as Shan Lao continued to fight him in his humanoid form.

"He has no other form but his ether one does he?" Lei asked shocked.

"No." Yhea confirmed under his breath.

"How is that possible?" The elder brother asked.

"Because our father is more Tomoshibi then he is Shouten. He has shoki so that is what makes him considered so. Zhang had no shoki at all." They said fighting back to back.

Blood sprayed in Lei's face and he was disgusted. The two brothers had learned to like each other and more since Asuna forced a reckoning. Their children helped as well. Lei grabbed Yhea and whirled him fast as four tr'Awnhi came at them. Yhea used his new fang and his hiebie flooded the enemies.

"Damn I am so jealous." His brother growled.

"Well have Maec rip you up and have her bring you back." He chuckled.

"Yeah right." He laughed too.

/

Renshu was hunting and he went to the innermost portion of the palace. He found an opulent apartment and stepped in. He saw Sanra feasting on a human and she turned to stare at him.

"Well well. My baby boy returns." She said sitting up.

"You disgusting whore!" He growled.

"Is that any way to talk to mommy?" Sanra asked smirking.

"Oh please. You are about as motherly as a snake." Renshu hissed as he grabbed her throat.

"I feel your power. My you are strong. I could not abort you. I should have but you were strong then too." She laughed.

"You filthy bitch! Did you send people to kill my own child?" He demanded.

"No, why would I bother with a nobody like you?" Sanra asked making a face.

"Oh you nasty cunt! My mate was attacked and raped which caused her to loose my son! If not you then who?" He snarled.

"Are you from the stream baby boy? Who knows who you may piss off now and may do it then? I would help Maec but that fucking slut gave birth. Hopefully the boy will be dead soon enough." She said smiling widely.

"What do you mean?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"You think I would suffer that brat to live? He is mine!" Sanra shrieked.

"You are seriously fucked in the head." Renshu said in disbelief.

"I know power and Maec is it. He will conquer that slut and you all will cease to exist!" She laughed manically.

Renshu squeezed her throat and she laughed. He felt claws go down his back and he shouted in pain. He looked back and he saw a woman that looked similar to Sanra and he phased his hand but she phased out.

"Nasa, so good of you to show my dear sister. Meet another sister of Maec." Sanra told Renshu.

"You should not pick on big sister." Nasa stated with a lilting tone.

Sanra slammed Renshu to the floor and used both of her shoki to trap him. He struggled and he realized he had underestimated her. Rumor was that she was powerful but he now knew it. He grew sick to his stomach as Sanra grabbed Nasa and kissed her silly right there.

"Does the depravity never stop in this family?" He demanded.

"Oh shut up. Your blood is pure little boy. You are pure tr'Awnhi. Maec thinks he is so smart and he likes to think he controls me. I have news for my big brother and I let him think what he wishes. You see I know how strong he is and the sex is just so wonderful. Addicting really but no fucking whore succubus is going to usurp my power. He actually loves her. I will destroy her." Sanra said smiling evilly.

"They are holed up in a castle on that dinky island of Hokkaido. Shall I go attempt to kill the brat?" Nasa said smiling.

"Wait. We must let Maec think it was someone else. It was so easy to turn Nia against him. I should have killed Hanaj but he was so fucking protective." She growled.

Renshu could not believe his ears as they plotted the murder of the baby. He struggled against her bonds and she neared him.

"You know you are handsome. Did you feel out of place with the Jings? I would. It was such a chore to let Shan Lao touch me. Gods he is so soft and sweet. Maec likes pain at times. I made him angry when you were conceived. I had to hide you for months you know but the only reason I did not kill you was because you were his. Oh it was wonderful too as he tore me up." She grinned.

"You are sick!" He said in disbelief.

"No honest." She smirked.

They heard the battle raging and Sanra looked up. She sighed and she decided to make a statement.

"Nasa. Send our cousin and tell him I shall reward him if he kills that brat." She said.

"Yes." She nodded.

"You monster!" Renshu snarled.

"If I was a monster then I would fuck you then kill you. Perhaps I should anyway." She said nearing her face to his.

He spit at her beautifully evil face and she clawed his. He closed his mind and he used his considerable will. He was mentally trying to reach Lei or Yhea. The mind he touched was not expected and Maec changed form. He looked around wildly and he could actually see through someone else's eyes.

"Sanra!" He snarled.

Maec suddenly phased out and he saw Renshu in Sanra's chambers. She looked up at her brother and he looked furious.

"What the hell are you doing?" Maec growled.

"He came to play house so I thought I should oblige him." She smiled.

"Kill him Sanra." Her brother snapped.

"She sent someone to kill the baby." Renshu said with narrowed eyes.

Maec turned on his sister so fast that she did not see it. He backhanded her and she was thrown through her opulent rooms. Maec stared down at his bastard son and indecision crossed his face.

"No worries. I do not like you either." He snorted.

"Shut up you worthless cur." Maec said with such wrath.

"She really does not like Lady Asuna and she calls you a fool. She says you are so dumb that you could not figure out shit." His son stated.

Maec suddenly dissolved the shoki and he dragged him up.

"You want to live? You go and protect my son for now. I will deal with that harlot and I will even find out who tried to kill little Mizuki for you." Maec stated with malice.

Fury crossed his features and he stared at the Shouten king and Maec grew impatient.

"Hate me all you wish but if something happens to that baby then I will fucking kill everything in my path including your wife. I can do it." He said letting kemuri leak from his claws.

Renshu felt the hold on him lifted and he phased out. Maec turned to deal with Sanra and she was gone. His sister had gone too far and he would make it his mission to kill her as well. He phased back to Shan Lao and they were gone. He was shaking and he snarled in utter rage.

Hell had broken loose and Asuna was fighting against Kazak Shouten. They were swarming the castle and she was panicked. Hibari was fighting as well and her daughter was killing them as well.

"Bari!" Asuna called.

"Hai Haha?" She asked as she sliced into the neck of one.

"Take Takeo. Take him to the West." She said in inu.

Hibari phased and she went to attack another Shouten but it was Yung. Blood covered his hands and his face looked haunted.

"Yung!" She cried in relief.

"Gone." He stumbled.

"What? What do you mean?" Asuna said helping him to stand straight.

"My sisters. My mother are all gone. He swore he would and I but I hoped. They are all dead." Yung said as bloody tears fell down his face.

"What did he do?" She asked in a quiet rage.

"Terrible even for him. I cannot." He said shaking his head.

She was seeing flashes of horrendously gory images and she was going to be sick. Shan Lao, Yhea, Lei, and Renshu all appeared and they finished off the straggler attackers. Yung looked out of it and Asuna saw her two Jing mates.

"Takeo is in my family home. Go to him, please! Shan Lao, please pick a new place. You know my memories." She said quickly.

They did as she asked and Yung was beginning to shake. She ported out to Shomyo Falls and he fell to his butt. Asuna sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle. His head fell forward and he began to sob violently. She laid her cheek against his upper back and he continued to break down. She could see his mind and she was choking back sobs. She saw blood staining walls and some of the onna hanging by their own entrails. It was brutal and cruel what Maec had ordered and Yung could not stop weeping. Yung crawled a little and she let him go.

"My baby sisters. My mother." He said lifting his face.

The bloody tears stained his face and his eyes were white. Asuna crawled to him and held him again. His weeping was still much but he made no sound. She only held him and kept her arms around him tightly. Yung felt such pain rip through him and he felt this woman's arms around him and his chest heaved. She could say nothing but she kissed his temple over and over. He felt wetness against his cheek and he was shaking. He moved his face and he could not see. He was so bereft but he found her lips and he unleashed his pain. Asuna was surprised and Yung pushed her back gently. He nipped at her mouth and desperately sought some relief from his anguish. His hands were buried in her hair and she was suppressing her groans. He lifted his lips and his tears fell on her cheeks.

"Yung." She whispered in a tortured whisper.

"Alone. I am alone." He said shaking above her.

"Please allow me…" Asuna tried to say.

"He will lash out again. He is pure evil and you will suffer too. It is best to try and disappear." Yung said unable to control his anguish.

"Yung drink from me." She commanded in a harsh whisper.

He choked back his sobs and lowered his mouth. His continued to choke a little as he bit into her throat. Asuna shut her eyes and she felt his utter despair. It was swallowing him and dragging him under. She cradled his head and he suddenly sank his fangs deep. She began to wonder why he was not poisoned and he took deep draughts from her. He finally lifted his mouth and he was still rasping.

"Maec must have done something to you. It is the only explanation." He said scenting her hair.

"He detoxified me? What is it you two know?" She asked clutching him tightly.

"Just old traditions. Our old ways." Yung said barely able to talk.

"We need you Yung. We need you on our side. I can avenge you." She said in a quivering voice.

"I have been such a fool and a coward. I brought my family harm." He said beginning to fall apart again.

"Yung please!" Asuna cried.

He trembled and he kissed her again. His pain was so very palatable as he communicated everything. One hand slid down her side and clutched her hip and then her thigh. Yung did nothing else and only sought to ease his heart for the moment. He finally pulled away again and lay his head against her chest and shut his weary eyes. Yung fell asleep and she held him as he fell into nightmares. She had erected a powerful barrier and he was extremely emotional in his sleep. He cried out in a language she did not know and he startled awake. He met her eyes and his were filled with grief.

"Thank you. I should go." He hoarsely whispered.

"Yung." Asuna said in a tender way.

"We are liabilities to the other. I have nothing and you still have much to protect. Please protect what you have for it is precious. Never let that foul beast touch you again. You are too good and too selfless to allow his taint to harm you. What they did to the boy was wrong but they were right; Maec is not worth anything." He stated in a dead voice.

He sat up and his dark grey clothing was disheveled and his face was stained with salty-bloody tears. His copper colored hair came to his middle back and was unbound at the moment. His eyes had a very small slant and Asuna stood up.

"Come with me for just a little while; please Yung." She asked.

He nodded and she ported them to a sheltered onsen in the forests around the Western palace. She undid the stays of his jacket style top and it felt like heavy linen. She exposed his chest and his eyes held such pain that her heart broke. He had a tattoo on his right pectoral and it was of a coiled serpent. Her brows knitted and he met her eyes.

"It is my clan's crest. The entire Koval royal house had this." He explained.

She breathed and she moved her hands to his pants. He did not stop her and he only stood there. She exposed him fully and she undid her own clothing. She pulled him into the onsen and he stumbled against her. Yung sighed a little as she tore her haori and wet it. She began to wipe his face and she could feel his heart pounding and his head aching. He was suffering mentally and she cleaned him thoroughly. Yung barely turned his head and he looked at her. She was only being comforting and she was not trying to be anything other then someone to lean upon. He reached up and wrapped his hand around hers as she was wiping his face free of his dried bloody tears.

"He will never touch you again. Never will he lay a hand on you ever nor will he ever see that boy or this girl again." Yung promised.

"Yung, do not worry on me. I only wish for you to not feel pain for the moment." Asuna stated with moist eyes.

He began to ghost his lips over her wrist and she frowned as pleasure skated along her spine. She was trying to not let it be more. She felt him cradle her head this time and he guided her fangs to his jugular.

"Then please help me not feel. Please take it away and make me feel only pure ecstasy." He murmured in need.

Asuna could not deny him and especially after what he had done for her. She sank her fangs into his flesh and his voice was wounded. Yung could only feel the acute ache of bliss. Asuna made sure to up the intensity and her eyes were brilliant red as his desire and will were subjugated to hers. Yung gripped her tightly and his eyes became white again as raw lust seemed to pour from his very soul. There was no thinking and only bitter need that was being met with crude sensuality. He rasped harder as the sensations became painful and tender. He heard himself and he yelled out as pleasure rippled out from him.

"Yung?" She asked against his ear.

"Yes?" He murmured in a daze.

"Are you okay?" Asuna asked in concern.

"Yes." Yung said in a drowsy tone.

She finished cleaning him and she went to the edge of the hot spring. Yung was dizzy and he climbed out as well. She willed his clothes into her hand and she felt his lips on her hip. She froze and he began to kiss her skin feverishly. Her body trembled for him and he was kissing up her body and he lay down. He took his clothes from her and threw them. Yung pulled her to him and buried his hands in her hair and kissed her with wild abandon. He only knew that his pain had abated. He knew he could feel other then wretched hatred and he rolled with her. Asuna was caught up in his deeply needy and consuming caress. He only wanted to feel other then the emotions and he got them to where she lay flush against his chest. Yung had her thighs open so she straddled him and he slowly pulled her down. He watched her face fill with utter rapture as he filled the heat of her center. He said nothing as he could not but he only kissed her. He made no moves to move and his hands squeezed her bottom cheeks as he strained his neck to meet her lips. She was emotional as he did not still his lips and he was doing as he needed. He now felt her tears against his cheeks and he lifted her a little with his hands in place on her bottom. He moved her fluidly but slowly as he barely removed his lips from hers. He breathed so deeply as he eased her back and forth. Asuna was crying and moaning out as he just wanted to physically feel. Yung was lost and he kept their passionate movements at the agonizing pace. She felt like she was breaking apart as together they built a state between them. Asuna reached over him and dug her claws into the ground as she rasped out her mounting cries. Yung with tender gentleness left lingering kisses on her neck and below her ear and she snapped. Everything was purely physical but the nature of it left her reeling. The trembling of pleasure erupted all over and Yung sighed and arched against her as he joined her. She was crying and she was horrified at herself. It had been emotionally draining and Yung wrapped his arms around her as his heart hammered and slowed.

"Need to remove you to safety. He will look for you around here." Yung said in his rich timbre.

"We need to do the same for you." Asuna said.

"I know not what to do. I only know I cannot allow Maec to achieve his desires." He said dully.

"Please stay with me." She actually begged.

"I will not use you again. I try to be a good man. I try to be a moral man." He stated staring at the sky.

"You did not use me. You saved me and Takeo from him. I owe you everything and I mean everything." Asuna said cupping his face.

"I have to live with the knowledge that I am a coward." He said in deep shame.

Asuna used her telekinesis and retrieved their clothes and he pulled them on. Utter self hatred consumed him but deep burning hatred of Maec tr'Awnhi was worse. He was not a weepy sort but his emotions were out of control. This woman was holding him up at the moment and he allowed her to port them somewhere. Yung Koval sank to the Japanese style bed and lay down. Images of swaying bodies and blood painting the walls of his childhood home haunted his dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Surprises are revealed as long held secrets come out. Asuna discovers more of Hideaki and things become more intense between general and inu princess. Janek and Akemi have a small reckoning as well. Maec confronts Asuna that leads dire results. Sanra resorts to old tactics to get even with her rival and some things brew within the Tsuchigumo kingdom. Parts of this chapter are violent and if it bothers you; please do not read. It is near the end. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

Regrouping

All he could see was the blood; the red sticky substance that made life possible and sustained his kind. The very sight of it in his dreams made him sick to his stomach and he sat up in a cold sweat. Yung looked around and he was in a beautiful room that was airy and open. The futon was surrounded by silk curtains and he felt clammy. His stomach clenched in hunger but he truly did not want to take in the dreaded crimson flow. The beautiful creature that Maec was obsessed with was next to him and she was sleeping peacefully and he was surprised to see the infant boy that the Shouten king was willing to murder over. He looked at them both objectively and he could feel the raw power from the woman and boy both. He could also see how utterly entrancing she was. Yung was numb as he perused her. There was nothing left of his immediate family and it left him bereft. He reached over and brushed his fingers over her shoulder as she slept and the tragedies he had witnessed made him sickened. The gut wrenching pain left him totally numb so he settled down next to her and shut his eyes and tried to keep back the nightmares.

For the very brief moment things were calm and Akemi decided to take an opportunity. She appeared in the uppyr castle and she stepped down into the hall. Things it seemed were getting back to normal and Asuna had sent over books on the Shouten. Vlad was reading and so was Janek. The death of Drago had affected them both and both uppyr looked up.

"Hi." She said softly.

"You port now?" Janek asked.

"Hai. Asuna showed me how." Akemi grinned.

"Your power is impressive." Vlad considered.

"Well I hope so. It is yours." She smiled.

He chortled and Janek looked at her with confusion. She and Vlad talked nonsense for a little while and it became apparent she wanted to talk to his advisor. He politely stood up and vacated the room.

"What are you doing here?" Janek asked in a low voice.

"Hoping that perhaps we could talk calmly. I seem to have offended you with my own behavior. I am sorry. I do get randy and out of control when I am in that state." She admitted.

"You owe me no apology. I am a born uppyr; if anyone should understand, it is me." He said standing.

"But I do not want it to be about just sex. I really like you." Akemi blurted out.

"Lady Akemi, I thank you for attentions but this is not an advisable course for you or me. I am happy you are well and your family reunited." Janek stated with a bow.

"So you are a coward?" She asked raising a brow.

"How dare you! I have done nothing to deserve such a label. I am trying to do the moral thing and you are the one who is trying to act uppyr!" He snapped.

"Because last time I checked; I pretty much was one." She retorted.

"I am not doing this." He said getting up and storming from the room.

Akemi followed him and Janek went outside into the bleak Romanian night. Her slight form came up behind him and she yanked on his long brown hair. Janek stopped and he was angry yet again. He was dressed for evening and her fingers expertly came around his waist and rested against his groin.

"Asuna told me the first time she and Vlad were together. She said she could not describe what it was like to be with someone so much like her. I know it was not your intention but I really want to know you." She said burying her nose in his hair.

"I am an advisor to my ruler and I am of a noble family as well. This is neither wise nor correct in decorum. I have allowed myself to touch you when I had no business doing so. I bid you good day." He said in a cold voice.

"I thought we were uppyr. What the hell are you going on about?" Akemi snarled.

"Leave Lady Akemi." Janek said in anger.

Her face grew angry and she grabbed his arm. She ported them both and he looked outraged. She had taken them to Edo and he was unprepared for her to jerk his head down and she breathed along his neck and ear.

"Where are we?" He demanded.

"I was born in this village. My father is what they call a hanyou and my mother a priestess." She said watching him.

He took in the information and it shocked him that she had so much human in her before. He knew the other portion must be canine but all thoughts stopped when she kissed him. He cursed her and himself but he reacted so much when she touched him. Janek was too quickly wanting her so badly that it made him dizzy. He hated these things they made their women wear and he jerked his mouth away from hers. He looked wildly around and he saw in the distance; hay. He ported over to it and he suddenly ripped open the kimono and she squeaked.

"What happened?" She gasped in delight.

"You touched me. By God." He breathed in.

Janek divested himself of his tunic shirt and pants rather quickly and the crush of flesh became intense. He was devouring her throat as she groaned softly and he did not think he had ever done such a thing in such an open place.

"I saw you in that beast's arms and it made me angry." He admitted.

"Why?" She asked as he slipped into her.

His eyes shut and he centered himself. She was so freakishly tight that it was as if taking an untried lover.

"I thought you beautiful. I also thought you so tiny." Janek said in a hoarse whisper.

"I woke up and you fed me yourself." Akemi whispered in a soft sigh.

"Da. It seemed natural." He said with a tortured look on his face.

She cupped his face and they stared at the other. He lowered his mouth and Janek pressed his lips softly as she eagerly met them. It was passionate as he began to move within her and he felt so utterly exposed and like a nerve. Never had it been this way with a woman before and it terrified him. He was pushing her away because it was simply all consuming. Their hips met and their mouths devoured as they continued to make love. He tried to concentrate to use his telekinesis but failed. Akemi was gripping his backside as he moved harder.

"Akemi. Are you?" He groaned trying to make sense.

"No idea." She mumbled honestly.

"Must allow me to back. God you feel so good." He grunted out.

She was clutching at him and moaning for him wildly. She sank her fangs suddenly and without warning and he cried out. Janek knew he could never prepare himself for the rush that accompanied her tasting him. He forced himself to concentrate a moment and she sputtered on his blood. She released his throat and cried out loudly. He was using his metal abilities to touch her and a wonderful throbbing began that caused a chain reaction. Janek was caught up in the tsunami and he whined out as the bliss overtook him and made him see stars. He collapsed against her as his body released, she too was overwhelmed in the shared nirvana as the both trembled. It left them both drained and he wrapped his arms around her protectively and whatever this was; it felt peaceful. Akemi fell asleep in his arms and Janek was drowsy. His eyes got droopy and he too fell asleep.

Cheung was now in the West and Quon had dragged him there. He was following his big brother around and he was bitching about the inu general. He was mentally groaning in that Quon was such a stickler at times.

"Brother dear Gods lighten up, please!" Cheung growled.

"Cheung, he is an arrogant bastard and he uses his knowledge of her as a damn advantage." Quon hissed.

"Quon just be quiet and let us guard these damn dogs, okay?" He asked.

"Well Cheung what do you think?" His irritating older brother stated.

"Shut up!" He snapped as he stalked off.

He was still immersed in the memories of his encounters with his technically sister in law and now he wondered if she was considered his lover. He shut them out and kept his senses high because the Shouten had been seen around and they were hunting the baby. He had demanded information from her and she had turned white. He had also seen the boy and had to admit he was a handsome little thing. He heard some twigs snap at a distance and he was on guard. His senses were keen and he was an excellent tracker. He worked his way through the thick forest and he came upon the very nu zi both he and Quon both obsessed about.

"Hello. What are you doing out this way Asuna?" He demanded.

"I was making sure the barrier was still in place and there were no weak spots. I am glad you are here." Asuna murmured.

"It seems to be secure. You look well." Cheung stated as he looked her over.

"I am well. Quon is upset?" She asked looking past his shoulder.

"Yes. He is bitching about that inu general fellow. He really does not like him." The younger Byakko man stated.

"Well he needs to get over himself. Hideaki is a very good friend of my sire Good Kamis." She muttered.

"How is the wraith that lost his family?" He asked softly.

"He is still in a sort of limbo. I wish I could help him more but he is reserved." She said sighing deeply.

"I can only imagine his pain. I shall go on my way now. Please take care as you know we are around." He said bowing.

"Brother?" She asked in a soft voice

He stiffened and he turned to look at her. He was angry at the word but he saw the sultry heat in her eyes. She licked her lips and he felt his body tighten. He could not believe a mere look had him bothered. He stalked near her and he grabbed her upper arm.

"Nu zi, I hate that word." Cheung whispered.

"Hai. I shall see you soon." She said bowing.

He nodded and he breathed deeply. She ported away and Cheung shook his head and she was teasing him. He grunted and went in search of Quon.

Hideaki was busy in his war room and he was plotting. Sesshomaru had visited and he had briefly told him some things that were going on. His lord had bluntly asked if his daughter was around in an older guise and his long time friend and general had answered honestly. He later had been ordered to his lord's study and there was sake ready and he sat across from his friend.

"How is this Sesshomaru's heir?" He demanded.

"Things are afoot my lord that she will not completely divulge but it is bad. She is being hunted by a powerful being who sired another powerful being. The reason our Asuna was missing for a short time was this family's Tengu was sheltering her. My princess was furious that her pup was kept from her and she lashed out." He stated with bluntness.

"As always Hideaki; it is wished that you will protect her and shadow her if need be. I will not have my heart taken from me." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"May I ask an impertinent question my lord?" His general asked.

"You may speak informally Hideaki." Sesshomaru stated settling back.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what happened when Asuna was born? What happened to you I mean." Hideaki said sipping the potent Taiwanese sake.

"She wrapped her tiny claws around my finger. She was whining and whimpering in inu and I had never felt so protective of anything in my life. I love her mother but Asuna was mine completely. She was my first born and it was apparent from the moment she took breath that she was destined to be my heir." He shrugged.

Hideaki listened and it seemed the heir and princess had bewitched the normally stoic inu lord. He still obsessively loved his eldest and they chatted for awhile as they both partook of much sake. Hideaki could always tell when Sesshomaru wished for his mate. His color was a little high and his amber eyes were warm. His manner was still aloof but he stood fluidly and bowed. Hideaki chuckled and knew Lady Augusta would have a very randy inu on her hands. He went back to his own rooms near the Southern palace complex and he found the elder Asuna there and she was slowly going through his very private things. He was outraged and she looked at him with red eyes.

"I do believe Hideaki you need to speak on many things." She said in a low growl.

"Oh? I do believe these are my own personal chambers and I do have a right to privacy." He snapped.

Asuna picked up a stack of old parchments and he looked surprised and shocked to see it.

"Seemed your father was not the only artisan. You are quite talented with a pencil Hideaki." She growled.

"You are lovely princess. I was ordered to follow you often so I often wasted time by drawing. What offense is there in that?" Hideaki demanded.

"How often did you see me naked you rake?" She snarled.

"You are being an asinine bitch. I have seen plenty of bitches naked." He retorted.

"Did you draw all of them nude?" Asuna asked growling softly.

"No. I only drew you. You were a field assignment and your father only trusted me to follow you. Grow up princess." He said brushing past her.

He unlaced his long silver hair and it fell to his middle back. She watched him and for the moment; Maec would be unable to get through. She was staying in a small castle within the palace complex. It was Hideaki's idea and she knew he would make other plans. She stared at his back and she was having issues being back in this era and she was having issues being around him. She came to him and moved his silver hair and began to kiss along his neck and his violet eyes shut as Asuna failed miserably to control her lust.

"What else did I not know?" She asked as she licked at his ear.

"Sesshomaru loves you. He loves you so much that he would kill anything for you." He growled softly.

"Perhaps you will kill me yourself. I am mated to Naraku." She breathed in his ear.

Hideaki's body stiffened and he whirled around. He grabbed her shoulder and slammed her against the wall. His face showed fury and she watched his expressions.

"You have seen Hibari? Her father is the hanyou Naraku." She said almost cruelly.

"Do not jest! He is dead!" He snarled.

"No. He is not dead and our souls have been tied a long while. You knew Touga but did you know Sorami?" She demanded.

"I think I may have heard the name whispered." Hideaki said with a dangerous tone.

"I was Sorami and Naraku was the Tsuchigumo lord Hisashi. His brother Ishin is also one of my greatest loves." Asuna stated with malice.

"What are you doing? Kumo? Kumo! You are half inu." He said slamming his palms by her head.

"Following my heart. You and my sire are under the delusion that I cannot take care of myself." She said in annoyance.

"Oh I know you can take care of yourself you spoiled little brat." He growled out.

"Pardon?" She asked archly.

"You enjoy the pleasures of the flesh Asuna. I have known this a long while. I think perhaps I saw you the first time as well." He said watching her face.

Her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped as she watched him and he sat down at a low table. He took out a parchment and a quill and began to write what seemed to be orders.

"When do you think you saw this occurrence?" She demanded.

"It was after the ga incident which was stupid by the way. Two young pups and you barely survived. Stupid!" He admonished.

"Believe me I know." She said in retort.

Hideaki let that one go and he watched her sit.

"You had taken a bath in the onsen on the forest's edge. I followed you like normal and you pulled yourself out of the spring. You were breathing hard and I could not hear your words but you began to twist and massage your own nub. I have to admit it was erotic as hell but I tried to be decent. I swear Princess that your moans undid me. I undid my own hakama and had to ease my hand back and forth as you screamed out. My own release was hot and plentiful that day." He said with a nasty smirk.

Her eyes were still red and her body was on fire. She stood up and neared him as he looked up at her smug. His expression changed immediately as he shifted on his cushion. The pressure in his lower regions became unbearable and the stabbing pleasure hit him. She had massaged his prostate the last time and he felt her yoki doing it and he gripped the table.

"You enjoyed your assignments Hideaki." She said smirking.

"Hai." He groaned.

"You wuss." She said chuckling.

He got angry and he forced himself to stand and the pleasure was unreal as he jerked her to him.

"Is that word another way of calling me a coward?" Hideaki demanded.

"Hai." She said staring at his face.

His shaking hands reached her hanfu and ripped it open. He slammed his mouth to hers and the next thing he knew she was against the wall. He was inside of her as he pummeled her hard and in desperate need. This onna inflamed him and her opinions made him crazed.

-Enjoy taunting others Princess? - He pathed.

Asuna's eyes flew open and they met his violet colored ones. His smirk was licentious and he had her pinned. Her body was on fire as she felt him along every nerve.

"How?" She asked in a groan.

"Grandfather was from Panyu." He said licking along her neck.

"So you can path?" Asuna asked in surprise.

-Hai. - He grinned widely.

He shifted his hips and her face crumpled.

"Did Miwa teach you that?" She asked in a groan.

"I have had my share of lovers Princess. Wrap your legs around me." He commanded.

Asuna actually did as he commanded and her eyes widened as shifted again a certain way. Her piercing cry echoed in his chambers and he looked too smug with himself. She was trembling a little and his mind was buzzing.

-You like to feel me in you? - He pathed.

Her face turned red and she looked at him. His handsome visage was close to hers as he worried her lips.

-I want to hear it Asuna. Say it. - He growled in her mind.

"Hai." She cried out.

-I want to feel you grip me so tight that I cannot breathe. I want to loose all control like I did last time. Do you enjoy your true form Princess? - Hideaki pathed as he sampled her throat.

She nodded not being able to speak clearly. He had a spectacular form and his body was god like. The idea of him pleasuring other bitches made her blood run cold and she began growling. Hideaki could hear her mind and he was surprised at where the feral nature was going. He needed to dominate her because she was going feral. He jerked back and picked her up bridal style. The ended up on his futon and he flipped her. Asuna was flat on her stomach and he was behind her pressed in. He began to whisper again and she snarled out as he moved slowly. He did not speak filthy words but only the truth. Hideaki told her how much he wanted her. He told her how much he wanted her always. He was unconsciously baring his soul and her inu mind was picking it up. She had come to speak to him and then she had become nosey. Asuna had rifled through his things and found the drawings. Things were becoming overly dangerous and she snarled out. Hideaki made himself stop and he trembled violently as he slipped from her body. He fell to his back and he was angry and still way too aroused. She had demanded he stop and he had. Asuna watched his face as a myriad of fury flitted across his features and she proceeded to swallow all of him. His head came up and he panted out as she worked him this way.

"Love your mouth. Kamis." He groaned as she used her teeth lightly and her tongue much.

-Do you? Lady Miwa or me more? - She growled in his head.

"I was a pup. Are you jealous of her?" He managed to ask.

-Me or Miwa? - She asked in a stern path.

"You. Always you." He said arching his whole body.

Asuna did again what she had their previous time only because she liked how crazed he became. Hideaki began to whine and beg her again but she continued to suck his member and she was in a state herself. She pulled her lips back in slowly and his whole body shook. She looked at him a moment and he was dying he decided.

"Now princess! I want to be in you now!" Hideaki growled.

"You like to speak crassly. Say it general." She said in a teasing tone.

"Fine! I will fuck you until you cannot stand!" He growled more.

"Oh Hideaki. You can do better then that." Asuna said smirking.

He grabbed her and sat her in his lap. Asuna had to grip him tightly as he worked her sheath hard. He was grunting and snarling as he hit her cervix. She had to hold onto him more tightly and it spurred him.

"Did you imagine bending Miwa over as the bitch she was? Did you want to hear her scream your name?" Asuna asked in his ear.

"No." He hissed.

He hit her just right and she mewled his name. He loved it and he held her tighter and did it again. Asuna screamed out and her eyes were red and her body tense. Hideaki made her look at him and his body too was needy and ready to fall. He pressed their foreheads together as he forced himself to still move.

"I only watched you in such vulnerable times because your sire wished it. I only did my job as his general and friend. He would not allow his precious girl to come to harm. I could not allow his heir to meet her end." He tried to explain.

"You lie Hideaki. Those drawings are not of boredom. They are of a man who…" She tried to say.

"You do not know me Asuna." Hideaki said in a hushed tone.

Anger possessed her and she rounded her hips. He gripped her and managed to get her on hands and knees. Hideaki was straining and he just wanted to end this. He was in pain and his lust was out of control. He grabbed her hips hard as he guided her towards completion. His eyes had become a deep purple color and his claws and fangs were lengthened. He grabbed her hair and pulled gently and she was growling in tandem with him. His pleasure numbed brain realized that this was no good. It was no good at all and before he lost himself totally; he tried to pull his rational side to the forefront. His baser nature; his animal, inu side was quite happy to be frolicking and taking a bitch of such immense beauty and power. She was not helping but he knew she was lost in the pure inu way they were doing this. Asuna clawed at his futon and she was snarling. She jerked herself forward and his claws tore into her hips but she did not care. She turned on him and she slammed her lips against his. She forced his mouth open and she began stroking and lashing her tongue to his. He too was making rather loud growling sounds as the kiss took on bloody undertones as it began to drip from the corner of their lip lock Neither seemed to care as she suddenly ripped her bloodied mouth away. He was panting and he felt her nuzzling his neck, Asuna stroked his now purple cock as her fangs sank deeply into his juncture. Hideaki froze and nothing could compare to the rush of euphoria or clarity as everything slammed into him at once. She was making an almost purring sound at his throat as she drove her fangs deeper and harder. Blood spilled down him but his body reacted that instant. He literally became blinded as the orgasm unleashed and he fell against her. Asuna lifted her mouth and Hideaki looked up into the eyes of her inner nature. She cut her own wrist and pressed it to his lips. He could not think clearly as he sank his own canines in and she cried out. This brought her pleasure so he snapped them harder. Asuna was groaning as he took in her blood and he was not stopping. Hideaki actually slipped two fingers inside of her and began to move them as he sucked on her forearm. She was gasping and heard herself beg. It was not like this with a normal inu and typically only with a fellow blood drinker. He continued to take in her blood and she threw her head back and screamed. He let her wrist go and he was gasping in deep breaths as her body convulsed. She passed out and he was numb from their encounter. Hideaki stared at her wrist and he felt his juncture. He scrambled up and looked in his small looking glass and her beast had marked him boldly. His own mark adorned her wrist and he was in shock. He never lost control of himself. Rutting was a means of release and pleasure and not about loosing control. Three times he had lost control and this time had been the worst. One did not mate the princess in the West without Lord Sesshomaru's permission. All expected young Yuudai to be mated to her at some point but that was expected. He was suddenly sick to his stomach and he checked on her. She was still out and he covered her with a blanket. Hideaki dressed in haste and he went to his study. He was horrified at his actions and this older version of her had an effect that made him act like a reckless pup. Hideaki was lost in his own miserable thoughts when he looked up at one of his occasional lovers named Lady Salori.

"You have been gone Hideaki." The black haired bitch said in a warm tone.

"Our lord has had me on a mission." He said lifting his head.

"Are you unwell?" Salori asked in concern.

"I am fine Salori. It has only been tedious." Hideaki said sighing.

"I should like you to come for dinner if you please." She said beginning to rub his shoulders.

"I would like to but I have things to prepare." He said staring ahead.

"You have to eat Hideaki. Jouichi and his family can be there." She said in a temper.

"Hai okay." He nodded.

She leaned down and met his lips. Both heard snarling and the noble bitch looked up. There stood the princess and she looked down right furious. Hideaki was surprised and his eyes flashed.

"I suggest you go away." Asuna said in a nasty tone.

"Pardon me Princess Asuna but this is an adult conversation." Salori said in anger.

She had woken up and he had been gone. She was feral again and furious to boot. She stalked up to the noblewoman and actually grabbed her head and slammed it into Hideaki's desk. The general grabbed the onna he had just technically mated and dragged her off.

"Ever touch him again and I will skin you alive." She threatened.

"What the hell is wrong with you pup?" She yelled.

"Salori go." Hideaki growled.

Blood dripped down the black haired bitch's face and Asuna stared at the inu general. He waited until she was gone and she stared at him.

"You are not of this era! You are still really young." He said shaking her.

"I will kill her. I will knock her head against a wall." She said in anger.

"Asuna, you are only seventy in this era. You are still young and you still share chambers with Osamu. Do not go around threatening noble bitches onna." Hideaki said sensibly.

"Then do not go around accepting dinner invitations after what happened." She said in a snarl.

"It means nothing." He said shaking his head.

"Then I am a conquest for you? Is that what I am?" Asuna asked in a rage.

"No. You are an ideal for me. I am to die, remember? I have a purpose and it is not to be by your side. You are mated to Naraku of all people. Tell me how that is even possible? Also you care for Yuuta. I hate him." He said in a temper.

Asuna blinked and her eyes slowly changed back to their amber-brown. She looked horrified and she stumbled back. He held her up and he sighed.

"I will take it as nothing and you do the same." Hideaki advised.

She blinked and she stared up at him.

"What do you feel for me?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Admiration and adoration. I have cared for your person for a long time. I have seen you cry so many times when Yuuta would whip you. You had dignity and would not cry in front of him but would go to the forest and do so in private. So whatever you may think of me or my activities princess; know that I admired your honor." He said suddenly bowing.

"Why did you draw me?" Asuna asked.

"Notice they are of you when you are considered of age. I am not a pervert. I drew them because as I said; I was bored." He growled.

"Hideaki.' She said in a pained voice.

"What princess? What more shall I say? I have coveted you and this has been amazing but mating is impossible. I will not live and I will not dishonor myself and be such a bastard as Yuuta is. I will not have you as mine when I cannot ask your father." Hideaki said in anger.

"My mark gives me power over you Hideaki." She said flatly.

He stared at her in shock as Asuna shocked herself.

"I have been unable to forgive myself for your demise. I was young and inexperienced and you followed my commands. I should have not commanded you away from your army. I should have kept you by my side and perhaps I would not have made so many mistakes." She said looking away.

"What mistakes?" He prompted.

"I took a foreign lord as my first mate. It was a disaster." She said looking at him.

"Who?" Hideaki demanded as he cupped her chin.

"Katashi." She said in a pained whispered.

"A mere pup." He said whispering.

"We aid him against the Shouten and Ming forces. How much Panyu is in you?" She asked sucking in her breath.

"My grandfather was full. My grandmother is a beautiful Western bitch and a Panyu noble took notice of her. He was already mated and he could nothing more then take her as his mistress." He remarked.

"Who was this bastard?" Asuna asked pressing herself against him.

"His name was Chun." Hideaki said feeling too much.

Asuna shook in his arms when she realized what he was telling her. He held her up and she stared off. Hideaki was actually the nephew of Lord Jin of Panyu and his lineage was powerful. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down and he growled out as she kissed him again. He had told her something of import and it was obvious she knew more. He decided to ask later but he could only focus on her at the moment and he lost it. Asuna ended up on her back on his desk and his lips hovered over hers.

"You have to forgive yourself for what happens. It is my duty and my fate. I have honor and it will not be tarnished. You honor me and return me home do you not?" He asked as his silver hair fell around them.

"Hai of course." She said in disbelief.

"Then all will be well. I am fine." He said as he lowered his mouth.

The passion between them was too much and it was going to be hard to walk away he knew. Hideaki took her again and it was slow. Sweat glistened both of their skin as they stared at each other. His heart thundered a harsh rhythm in his chest and he was trembling. Hideaki ended up taking her back to his rooms and he slept beside her.

Asuna was lying in an open field and she was staring at the sky. Hideaki had been gone when she had awoken and she refused to dwell on his behavior. His lineage was powerful on his paternal side and she wondered about his maternal side. It was obvious his father had mated a silver and his grandmother had been silver. She decided to unravel the mystery that was Hideaki and it was funny to her that the nephew was older then the nephew. She decided to nose around Panyu and masked herself carefully. She ported out and she appeared near Guangzhou. She decided to know more about Chun. This Jin knew of her and their daughter Itsuyo. She walked into the palace and bowed low to the guards. They were not surprised to see her and they led her to the current Lord of Panyu. Jin looked up and he saw her. His eyes lit up and he stood up.

"Hello Jin." She smiled.

"Hello Lady Asuna. I see you have had the pup." He said softly.

"Hai. She is in the West now. Should you like to meet her?" Asuna asked.

"She is here?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. I had to come here and my pups are under heavy guard but hai they are here." She nodded.

"Please! I want to see my daughter." He said nodding emphatically.

She took his hand and she ported them to Yuuta's castle. She went to the nursery and her little ones came to her. Itsuyo and Miku came forward holding hands and they smiled. His pup saw her Chichi and she dropped Miku's hand for a moment and ran her chubby little legs till she reached him. She hugged his tightly and he stared at Asuna mystified.

"Itsuyo darling. Chichi wishes to see you." She said smiling.

"Miss Chichi." She whined.

"Hai." She nodded.

Jin picked her up and he could see himself reflected in her but also her mother. He did not think he had seen an inu onna so beautiful and he cupped her chin as he perused her and memorized her scent.

"She is so beautiful." Jin said with emotion.

"She is." Asuna said running fingers through her hair.

"Go home now?" His pup asked.

"Guangzhou? You wish to go home to Panyu?" Jin asked smiling.

"I do not think so." Her mother said shaking her head.

"Why not? Jun would love to know her." He stated offended.

"Things are not safe Jin." She snorted in annoyance.

"Suyo be good." She cried.

"Baby girl the wraiths are here." She said holding her face.

"Lei and Yhea protect us." She said lifting her chin.

Jin stared at her as if to ask who Lei and Yhea were. She growled and Itsuyo began to cry. Miku began to cry too and she sighed. She finally gave up and would go with them. She demanded use of his library and he consented. It was a strange request but Jin intended to formally announce his pup's existence. It would not be normal but he intended to name her heir. She had the strength of Asuna and him. He knew she would be more then powerful and he would train her for what she needed he decided. He had taken one look at the blue eyes of his baby girl and he had fallen in love much like Lord Sesshomaru had with his own female heir. Jin was doomed before he even began.

Chun was a rake she realized and Jin probably had no clue how many half siblings he had running around. Asuna began to wonder if Jia Li left for her own reasons or she had truly been kidnapped. She had traced the man's accounts and it seemed Chun was more then aware of Hideaki's father. He should have been wealthy based upon the sums given to his grandmother but he was simply the son of an artisan. By all accounts Hideaki's father was older then Jin and therefore Hideaki was technically a prince of Panyu. His grandmother's name was Yumiko. The painting of her was exquisite and she had a feeling the Western inu onna was more then what she seemed. She was dressed as a noble woman and she was stumped. Jin was behind her and he was astonished she had uncovered one of the biggest scandals to rock his father's reign.

"Her name was Yumiko and she was a cousin of Akinori." He stated.

"What?" Asuna asked stunned.

"Hai. My father was mad about her. You can see she has such odd colored eyes. He begged your sire's grandsire for her hand and he denied him over and over. She was such a beauty that the West's nobles did not wish to loose such a prize. She was a taiyoukai it is rumored and very much like you. Another fact they hid and my sire wanted her so much that he lost his head and almost went to war against fellow inu for her. This was of course before my mother and myself. My father went to the West and he intended to kidnap her. It is rumored that Akinori himself found his cousin charming. I believe it because Yumiko refused to leave the West. My father was in love with her and he was not in his best judgment. He took her and he raped her. I know him and he regretted it the rest of his life. She was disgraced in the West it is said because she refused to abort the pup. I know not what happened to my brother but he disappeared in your nation." He explained.

"His son is my sire's friend and general. Hideaki has become General at Arms of the Western Lands." She whispered.

Jin was surprised and he had heard the name of the infamous inu general. He looked at her and he watched her carefully. She stood and she was in shock. Hideaki was distantly related to her house and he was tied to her through this one. It was typical of inu royal houses so no one would think of it but she wanted to talk to him. He was in large part Panyu inu and therefore he had latent incubus tendencies. Asuna walked beside Jin and she was lost in her own mind.

"I can protect her. I know you are scared but I can keep her secret for now. Allow me to know my daughter. Her twin will not separate will she?" He asked amused.

"Hai. You and her sire have to deal with each other and you do not like it but you manage. You were there and you are more then involved. I had to beg you to bring her." She explained.

"Then allow me to know her please. I love her and I do not know her." Jin said holding her hand.

"Hai. I will return in a few days." Asuna stated.

"Then I will make love to my mate." He said kissing her suddenly.

She groaned and leaned against him and he made her weak. He finally pulled back and bowed again. She was dumbfounded and she blinked. She ported to the West and she decided to find Hideaki. He was in the barracks yelling at some slacker soldiers and they all stiffened when they saw the princess. He finished his tirade and he stormed towards his study. He entered and she followed behind him. When they entered she went to him and he wrapped his arms around her and began to ruthlessly kiss her. He admonished himself and he swore he was done with her. Her kiss was all consuming and he needed so much. He ported them to the forest and he fell to his knees with her. Hideaki needed air and he ripped his lips away.

"I cannot stop. What have you done to me?" He rasped.

"Damn you." She growled as she fell against him.

He fell to his back and her lips were on his and then his neck. She ripped open his haori and licked his flat male nub. He groaned as his mate nibbled the sensitive flesh and he choked back moans. Her hands were busy undoing his hakama and he shut his stormy violet eyes.

"Princess!" He groaned.

"Hai?" She whispered against his skin.

"I love you. I have for a long time." He stated in a crazed moan.

"I cannot promise fidelity but you are mine. You made yourself mine." Asuna said passionately as her tongue mated his again.

He ended up having to finish stripping his silks. He was so damned hot and he wanted to be in her. They were tangled and limbs wrapped up in the other. Hideaki's end was mind numbing and he clutched her tightly as he spilled deeply within his bitch. His gasps were coming out quickly and he kissed along her mouth and cheek. Asuna held him tightly and he had no wish to leave her.

"What do you know of me?" He whispered in her ear.

"It matters not." She said softly.

"Asuna do not do that to me." Hideaki growled.

"I do not wish to sully this moment. I only wish to lie in your arms and bask in your presence." She replied softly.

"My princesses; if you have knowledge of me then please share it." He sighed.

"You are the grandson of Chun. He is the father of the current Lord Panyu. He passed away some time ago but your grandmere Yumiko was first cousin to my great grandsire Akinori. You are related to my house distantly and you are a prince of the Panyu inu." Asuna replied gently.

He blinked and he was stunned silent. His grandmere was a stunning onna and always a very genteel soul. He had no clue that she had been noble and he had no idea that he was of noble blood. He sat up so that he leaned over her and he stared down at her and his eyes met hers.

"I love you too." She whispered as their mouths met.

Hideaki was shocked beyond all and the kiss became heady again. Their passionate caress took them into bliss and into sleep. They were unaware as they slumbered and Asuna awakened first. She had a nagging feeling and she crawled forward. She knew he was near and it unnerved her. She grabbed her clothes and dressed with haste and ported well outside of the barrier. Maec appeared and he looked furious. He circled her and she watched him carefully.

"You sorry bastard!" She snarled.

"Oh? You took Maiell and yourself from me." He snarled in return.

"You sorry bastard! Why did you attack Yung's family? Why?" Asuna wailed.

"I have told you that I am the king and if my dictates are crossed then to hell with you. How dare you steal my son from me!" He yelled as he came at her.

He only held her throat but there was no pressure behind it. Maec was out of his mind and he wanted his child. He could not sense him and it was driving him to utter madness. Hundreds had died in his wake and he was slowly going further into insanity and he stared at her as she stood there. Her belly was round now and he pressed himself as much as he could.

"I want my son." Maec growled in fury and madness.

"He is mine Maec. You gave him to me and now he is mine. Rot in the hell of your own making. You may love us and I may actually love you but I love my mates a hell of a lot more." Asuna hissed in his face.

The look of torture was enough to make her happy. She was unprepared for the act of vengeance that occurred and neither was Maec. He watched her suddenly sag and he yelped. He saw his own eldest son behind her and the look of hatred on his face was absolute. Blood spewed from her middle and she was choking and going into shock quickly.

"Isha! You sorry son of a bitch!" Maec screamed.

"How dare you take my title from me for a fucking half corporeal!" Raganos raged.

Asuna was on the ground and Maec was incensed. He stared at his oldest son and something passed over him. He rushed his own blood and he began to attack him. She was bleeding out and she was sobbing as she felt the life of her daughter gone and she stared up. Hideaki was suddenly there and he saw two Shouten fighting and it was getting epic. He picked her up and the blood was horrendous. He could scent the death and he mourned for her but she was going to bleed out. He could not take her to Yasu and she stared at him with pain filled eyes. He dipped into her inner mind and he could see the kumo healer. He ported them both and they ended up in Sendai. Asuna's head fell back and he yelled.

"Help us please!" Hideaki yelled.

Several kumo scrambled and Lord Ishin himself came out only in a hakama. He yelled for Nobu and he actually recognized the onna in the inu's arms. Brief and hazy memories assaulted him but he kept his mouth shut. Nobu stayed calm as he picked her up and brought her to his infirmary.

"Sorry kumo. I am General Hideaki and this is my lord's daughter and heir." He explained trying to remain calm.

"I am aware of who the inu is. I have not seen her for a long while." Ishin said tersely.

Hideaki said nothing else and he was leery of this powerful being. Nobu came to the door and Ishin immediately went to his friend.

"My lord this is bad. She is teetering." Nobu said in a frightened tone.

"What would you have me do Nobu?" Ishin asked shortly.

"I know of her history. Send for the uppyr. They can suspend her and help her heal." He explained.

"I will go. I was there as of late." Hideaki stated.

Ishin nodded and Hideaki ported. Ishin came in and he did not know how to feel about this onna. Some of his hazy memories seemed to be of an intimate nature and he stared down at her face. It was not long when Hideaki returned with a brunette uppyr and Janek was in shock to see her state. Vlad still recovered and he leaned down. He was able to get her awake and she saw Janek.

"I am going to guide you into a death sleep." He whispered.

"Hai." She said shaking.

He gently bit her wrist and she shut her eyes. Nobu watched in awe and very carefully as the uppyr did his telepathic thing and she appeared dead. Ishin was tense and he looked over as Akane appeared in the door. She stared at the onna she hated with a passion but she saw a silver inu as well. Hideaki heard her mind and he began snarling.

"Shut your trap dog!" The kumo lady said in annoyance.

"Then stop plotting my lady's death. You would be a heap of bones before you could reach her." Hideaki snapped.

"Enough!" Ishin snapped.

"Please leave." Nobu commanded of all.

Janek looked concerned and he decided to tell Akemi of what had happened. He ported out to the Southern lands and trouble.

Akane was in a tirade and Ishin could find no peace. He stormed away from their rooms and he saw Nobu in the halls. He knew something was up because his best friend was tight lipped and he had requested a huge sum of money not long ago.

"This is the same onna that was here a long while ago." He commented softly.

"Hai." Nobu nodded.

"I remember things." He flatly stated.

"I have no idea my lord." His friend lied.

"Nobu!" Ishin said in annoyance.

The Tsuchigumo lord watched his friend stiffen and Ishin felt a strange aura as well. They both walked into the infirmary and Ishin stared straight at the female he had seen before and she stared him with wide eyes.

"Oh Kamis. Sorry." She said blushing.

"Onna!" Nobu chastised.

"Sorry but she is in danger here. We cannot leave her out in the open." Ayana stated.

"Onna who are you?" Her sire demanded.

"No one my lord Ishin. I will be gone shortly. This is my lady mother." She explained.

"You are kumo." Ishin stated surprised.

"Half funnel web sir." She smiled.

Akane was furious again and she stalked into the healer's rooms. She saw another female funnel and she began growling. She could not scent her but in her eyes there was no mistaking who she was. Akane could see the family resemblance between Ishin and the young onna immediately.

"Who are you?" She asked in a shrill tone.

"None of your business. I am only here for my mother." Ayana stated in a temper.

"That whore is your mother?" Akane asked in contempt.

Ayana lost her temper and she suddenly slammed her elder brother's mother against a wall. Ayana growled in fury as she pulled a short dagger from her thigh.

"Onna! Release my mate!" Ishin demanded.

"Tell her not to disrespect my Haha again Lord Ishin." His daughter said growling.

"Akane please my love." Her mate pleaded.

"You are such an idiot Ishin! You fucked that whore and this onna is your daughter! Can you not see it?" His mate asked in a maddened and jealous tone.

Ishin became flustered and he really looked at Ayana. She stared at Karu's mother in hatred and spit at her.

"Onna?" Ishin asked stunned.

"You bitch!" His child said snarling.

"How could you Ishin? How could fornicate with an inu no less!" Akane said blinded by furious tears.

"I do not remember!" He cried.

Ayana slashed Akane across the chest and Ishin had to drag his daughter off his mate.

"Onna is it true?" He asked in a stunned whisper.

"I am your daughter Chichi. It is not what you think and you do not fuck my mother! You make love to her. You Akane are a nasty, loud mouthed bitch and I hate you!" Ayana growled.

Ishin was unable to speak and he let his daughter go. Akane tried to go after her and Ayana let loose a small nami that slammed her into the wall and made her unconscious.

"You have my grandmere's yoki." Ishin said shocked.

"I also have her name. I am Ayana the Younger." She said bowing.

"Did you ask for the monies?" He asked.

"Hai. There was a nest in the deep south that needed things. I need to take Haha home. Chichi N can you explain just a little and make that bitch forget?" Ayana asked in anger.

"Hai." Nobu nodded sighing.

"Wait!" Ishin cried softly.

"Chichi, I am not your only child. I am not your only girl. I love you sir and I will see you later." She said kissing his cheek.

She knelt near her mother and she pathed to Hideaki. She made her venom cloud appear and she ported out. Ishin stood there and then stared at Nobu.

"Long story Ishin and I cannot divulge the whole of it. She made you forget for a reason but you should know Akane is with child. She is acting aggressive because she is recently conceived." He explained as he went to the onna he was mated to.

"The inu…do I love her?" He asked under his breath.

"Hai. You love her passionately but it is much later." His friend stated.

Ishin looked at the spot where the onna had been and he decided he would discover more later. Right now his current mate needed rest and the great news that she was finally having their own child.

Ayana had installed her now sleeping mother in the dragon lands and Hideaki was keeping vigil himself. She felt horrible that the baby was gone but her mother was well and Takeo safe. The inu general had stated that Raganos had attacked her and Maec had gone after his own son. She was hunting in the forest and she was waiting for prey to appear. She felt her trip lines tugged and she hurriedly moved up her web but she came face to face with Haji and she changed form. He stared at her and she at him.

"Lord Ishin has sent word to me that I am to guard you personally." He said softly.

"Damn him!" She sighed.

"Your father loves you." He stated matter of factly.

"I am not supposed to be here." Ayana replied.

"The well in the east?" He asked.

"Hai something like that." She nodded.

"Fascinating. I have not been able to stop thinking about you." Haji admitted.

Ayana blushed heavily and this lower nobleman carefully climbed into her web and they slid down to the bottom. She was surprised but then his hands became buried in her black tresses.

"Haji! We should not." She whispered.

"Hai. I know." He whispered as well.

"Then we should not." Ayana said hoarsely.

"Hai I agree." He said nipping her lips.

She breathed harshly and he began to leave lingering kisses and licked at her mouth. She tried to fight the temptation but he was damn gorgeous and his taste was making her see red. Haji invaded her warm, moist mouth and he did not want to stop himself. He knew this was wrong but he also knew he was entranced. One hand busied with getting past her silks and she moaned into his mouth. His fingers massaged her jewel and she whimpered as he made her ache. Haji slowly pulled his lips away from hers and pressed his cheek to Ayana's.

"Trust me. Tell me hai. Please my lady." He said in a feverish tone.

"Not right." She said in a low groan.

"I know but I must. I want you and I cannot think or sleep." He said kissing her cheek to her throat.

She made a noise that sounded like an affirmative and he pressed into her nub with the claw of his thumb. Ayana began to tremble immediately and he was affected as he watched her become a mass of nerves.

"Oh Kamis!" She screamed out.

"Tarantula venom not as potent?" he asked kissing and licking her ear.

"No." She asked in pleasurable agony.

"Please my lady. My princess will you please come for me?" Haji asked in a heady tone.

Her eyes closed as she began to shake as her body began to succumb quickly to his powerful venom. She had a strong release and he felt her flood his hand and his eyes were red as she shook as he held her. Her eyes were claret as she tried in vain to get herself under control.

"Such a good heart and such a beautiful soul." He murmured as he suckled her pulse point.

Ayana was growling and moaning as she felt out of control. She felt fingertips on her throat and he was slowly undoing her hanfu. She was breathing rapidly and he unlaced the expensive silk. He exposed her breasts and his black eyes were filled with such passion and lust. Ayana realized she had piqued his interest when she had given his nest the monies. Kumo were passionate when they had something to be passionate about. Haji wrapped his lips around her whole areola and she threw back her head and gasped out loud moans. He was so into what he was doing and he was enjoying the taste of her flesh and the noises she was making. She had released powerfully and Haji nibbled her tit with his teeth.

"Haji!" She said breathlessly.

He lifted his mouth and then caught her lips with his. He used one hand to release his armor and she began to rip at his silks.

"I want a full joining." He whispered against her mouth.

"Not right. Kamis this is not right." She moaned.

Haji guided her hand to his own rigid flesh and she breathed harshly. She stared at his eyes as she released her venom and the look on his face made her whimper.

"Hai. Oh Kamis feels so good." He growled in her ear.

He slipped a claw back into her nub and she went stiff. He used his silk and he lightly pinned her wrists above her head. She was confused and then understood as his fingers moved over her skin in excruciating slowness. Ayana was electrified as he used his kumo senses to taunt and tease her. Haji proceeded to carefully strip her and he eyes wandered her full form. She was marked by kumo in a couple of places and he knew she must have had young. The idea of seeing her as such made him growl softly. Her tips jutted out a little and seemed to beg for attention. Haji was intent upon taking his time as he suckled her. Ayana was gasping and groaning as he sucked with exquisite pressure. He felt between her thighs and she was leaking heavily. He slipped in two fingers to stretch her walls and her breathing stopped. His eyes were bleeding red and he slid down to taste her. He used his tongue to tease her clit ruthlessly as he moved his fingers. She writhed against his binding and she groaned heavily. His now completely red eyes met hers as he stared up.

"Who marked you before?" He asked in as he nipped her inner thighs.

"My first mate. His name was Yasunari." She groaned out.

"What was he?" Haji asked as he suckled her clit with gentle pressure.

"Half funnel and half recluse." Ayana whined.

"Interesting combination." He said rising.

Ayana was burning up and her skin was glistening with sweat. Haji arranged himself and her eyes widened as she could see his face. She looked down and she gasped as she saw him push himself into her body slowly. Her face crumpled because he delved into her unshielded mind. He was immersed in the feel of her powerful mental prowess and Ayana was gasping. Haji held her hips as he pistoned slowly; back and forth to build up the sweet tension in mind and body.

"I need to touch you!" She growled out.

"Soon." He stuttered.

"Haji!" She cried out as he drove her to madness.

He leaned forward to capture her lips and to exploit the neediness in her voice and body. Ayana was shaking hard as it overwhelmed everything. She was growling and snarling now and the urge to take him in return made her wanton. It was in her nature to dominate and she wanted nothing more then to change form and partake brutally. She whimpered much and he sensually kissed her stupid. She felt like molten lava and the physical was leading to too much mental. Ayana ripped her lips away from his and snarled.

"Let me out of this!" She snarled out.

Haji reached one hand up and dissolved his silk. She snarled as she jerked his head back by his hair. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as they pressed bodies together and he held her up. Haji could feel her yoki and it was drowning him. He fell back and his voice was now moaning as she undulated hard. It had become wild and his partner seemed desperate. She clutched at his sweat slicked skin and his mind was seemingly ripped open and laid bare. He was not even trying to shield and Ayana was more crazed. Haji gripped her hips and helped her to move. She felt something encroaching and it was shaking her to her core. The scream was wrenched from her lips moments later as a ferociously powerful high settled in her and passed along to him. The both growled out and Ayana blacked out. Haji was trembling hard as his muscles spasmed and he shut his red eyes. He had broken every moral code for a man of his station. It used to be common for the kumo to take more then one partner back in the days of Ayana the Great but Lord Ishin changed many things. Morality was highly expected and he observed it himself. It was rumored how much he loved Lady Akane but this onna's birth had him intrigued. She was not full kumo but it dominated her looks. He stared down at her and shame should have wracked him but it did not. His mate was agreeable but this onna made him mad with so much emotion. She came to and she met his now black eyes.

"Haji? Did we and did I?" Ayana asked in a tense whisper.

"I do believe so. I did not mark you if you are worried as such." Haji whispered.

"Your hand!" She cried as she saw it bloodied.

"Hai. No matter. I know this is not what we should have done and I know you are a good onna. I am a cad apparently but I cherish this." He said with great feeling.

She was speechless and she felt like a wretch. She leaned forward and kissed him and he kissed her back with so much passion. He slowly pulled back and he stared at her face.

"Why did a little money affect you so?" She asked confused.

"For one my lady it was not a little money. It was a lot of money but it just reconfirmed my opinion of your house. You are more then lovely but it is not often that royalty would lower themselves to visit a lowly nest." Haji said.

"I have had to stay in nests when I was little. My mother had my sire hide us younglings away to save us. We stayed in them and I remember playing with my older brother. He would build a web and I would sleep next to him or Chichi. I hated sleeping alone." She chuckled.

"You did not like to sleep alone as a youngling?" He asked amused.

"Hai. I have a little bit of inu in me. Chichi got used to having me, Iyo, Jouichi, and Osami sleep with him and Haha. He would have our nanny take us back to bed after awhile." She smiled.

"How wonderful. Lord Ishin is an attentive father then?" Haji asked leaning against the side of her web.

"Hai! He would rock us himself. Haha and he would argue sometimes because he did so much and she felt bad. You know our family history and it was just how he wanted to be. He wanted to be the chichi his own was not." Ayana said snuggling up to him.

Haji wrapped his arms around her naked form and it the closeness was incredible. He was not used to just talking after having made love and this amazing onna was still chatting away. His mind focused on her words and the feel of her skin against his.

Maec had squared off with his own son and Raganos had not fared well. His others siblings had dragged him off and their sire was incensed. He tried to calm himself but the look on her face was torturing him and the scent of his daughter's blood mixed with hers made him sick to his stomach. Maec tr'Awnhi ended up vomiting in a chamber pot as he tried in vain to get himself under control. Raganos had his own penchant for destruction but never upon one's own family. He called on his healer and he wanted her found. He wanted to have her healed and he wanted his son. He knew his boy was in the Western portion of Honshu but getting through was proving to be impossible. The magics in place were amazingly powerful and Asuna had come to know too much of her own history. Maec went in search of Raganos and he was in his own chambers having been seen to and he stared at his father in hatred.

"You dare look at me other then reverence you putrid piece of shit?" Maec demanded.

"I am your eldest born and you would give my title to a bastard?" He snarled at his sire.

"I am still your king and you are replaceable. You killed your own sister and you deserve death for it." His father said as his eyes bled silver.

"I recognize no such thing. That bastard bitch was not of pure wraith blood and therefore would tarnish our line. You have become maddened by the wiles of a foul succubus! Maec tr'Awnhi; the most feared and respected king of the Shouten has become a besotted idiot for a cunt!" Raganos snarled.

His sire suddenly slashed his throat and blood spurted everywhere. He barked to have him healed but he knelt by his eldest as Alum worked fast.

"You forget yourself my boy. That cunt should have been mine in the first place. She was born a wraith in her first life and you are fool. She has more power then you and you have been lucky not to have been killed by her. Now your baby brother will put you to shame and he will be my heir. You have earned banishment for your betrayals. She will be my mate and my wife and you will be dead." He said in a tremendous snarl.

Raganos knew actual fear and he had just earned himself a one way ticket out of luxury and into obscurity. His father had so many enemies that he knew he could raise an army. He needed time and he had to heal. Maec left and he knew without a doubt that he would attempt to kill the man that had sired him.

Asuna woke up on her own and she felt her body tingle with inactivity. She rasped and a cup was put to her lips. She drank the water and she saw Hideaki. She could see exhaustion in his very form and she finished the cool liquid and he sat back down.

"How long have I been out?" She asked weakly.

"Six days." Hideaki remarked.

"You have not slept?" She asked.

"No." He nodded.

"My daughter?" Asuna asked.

"I am sorry Princess." He said looking down.

Tears pricked her eyes and she nodded. Pain assaulted her but she knew she had to get over it. She had to protect Takeo and now Raganos was on her list again. She forced herself to stand and Hideaki helped her up. She looked deeply into his violet eyes and there was violent passion.

"I want you to return to the West for now. I want you to take a long bath in the onsen and I want you to sleep. I shall be well. I will be within the barrier and I shall hunt." She commanded.

He nodded and he knew her words held wisdom. She ported them both inside of the powerful barrier and he ended up wrapping his arms around her. Hideaki was more then she had ever expected and Asuna shielded her mind but she was determined to not loose him to Sanra. He finally released her and left her standing within the forest and he ported to his own rooms. She wiped away the tears that streamed down her face and she decided to have Nobu look at her. She ported to Korea and he was there. He looked surprised and she went to his arms. She allowed herself to sob and he held her tightly.

"Ishin saw Ayana." He whispered.

"Oh Kamis. What a mess." Asuna said through her tears.

"He is being really quiet and Akane just found out she is expecting. You knew about that correct?" He asked lifting her chin.

"Hai. He is a boy and his name is Karu. He is a good, sweet boy. He is very much Ishin's son." She said burying her nose into his neck.

Nobu gently laid her back on his futon he used to examine patients and he exposed her middle. There was a fresh scar and he listened to her belly.

"Still hurts?" Nobu asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

He went about making her a widow draught and she took it greedily. He could shield her aura and he let her sleep in his rooms. Ishin was busy for the moment or so he thought. The kumo lord was shaken up badly and he knew she was near. Whatever this onna was to him; they had bound in soul. He recognized her aura anywhere and it was driving him mad. Nobu left his rooms to tend his medicinal gardens and Ishin snuck in. He stared down at the silver haired woman who had haunted his deepest dreams. She delivered him a daughter he knew; his mind could not fathom that idea either as Akane and he had remained childless for centuries. Ishin brushed the hair off of her face and she murmured his name. His heart hammered in his chest and he lay down beside her. He only stared at her and she slowly opened her eyes. He could see she was affected by medicines and she reached her hand over to graze his cheek.

"You worry too much in your own mind. You always have." She whispered sleepily.

"I hate not knowing." Ishin whispered back.

"Ishin all is well." Asuna stated in a breathy tone.

He carefully pushed her onto her back and he wanted to see if her kiss was familiar. He lowered his mouth to hers and she did not stop him. She unlaced his tie in his hair and his ebony locks fell around them. As soon as their mouths met; it felt like an explosion to him. He wrenched his lips back and he was breathing with difficulty. Asuna had a dreamy look on her face and he saw images in her mind. This onna was his but she was also a powerhouse like his own grandmere had been. She was a ruler like her and there was something else in her.

"May I look on you?" He asked her in a hoarse voice.

She looked confused and nodded. She wondered why Ishin asked permission at all. She felt so good at the moment and he moved her pale white hanfu. He gasped and he found small venom marks on her thighs. They were deep and each one indicated a kumo's beast claiming her. He could scent his own five times. She bore Nobu's as well and also another of his own family. Utter confusion hit him and he put her hanfu back in place.

"Has my healer had you?" He demanded.

"Ishin, why do you ask me stupid questions? Of course he has. Have you been knocked on your head or something?" She asked in a drugged tone.

"Why would Nobu have you inu if I have too?" Ishin asked in a curious tone.

"Good Kamis. So sleepy. Because I am his, yours, and Naraku's mate. Our family Ishin." She said shaking her head.

It made no sense to him but his girl child indicated she was from another era. He had no clue how it was but it seemed his healer and best friend had a stake in this as well.

"How many in our family inu?" He demanded.

"Kamis Ishin! Many. You three are mine wholly. Always mine." She said rolling to her side and passing out.

Nobu stood in the doorway and Ishin looked up and he was furious.

"What do I not know?" He demanded.

"I cannot my lord. I know but I cannot say. I know you love this onna and so do I." He admitted.

"She has been marked by me five times Nobu! She has been marked by you almost as many. How many has she given you that you know of?" Ishin growled.

"Our children are siblings my lord." Nobu said with a bowed head.

"It is like the days of my grandmere." He said surprised.

His healer said nothing and he realized that was what it was. He was shocked and he slowly stood up.

"She is our mate?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Hai." His healer said.

"Akane sleeps. She will murder me if she scents her on me. Good Kamis! My daughter is beautiful is she not?" Ishin asked softly.

"Very lovely my lord. My daughter is as well." He said wistfully.

"She gives you a daughter?" He asked with a smile.

"Hai and two sons." He shrugged.

"How did you find out?" His lord asked.

"I was hunting in the forest. Rare in of itself and apparently my herbs affected her. She lost her senses and it was wild. She had to tell me because of the soul binding. I knew her but really did not." He shrugged again.

Ishin took the information and stared back at her.

"Keep her well masked. In fact take her to Seoul. I do not want Akane getting a hold of her." Ishin commanded.

Nobu nodded and he waited till his lord left. He produced his shoki cloud and took her to the biggest Tsuchigumo palace there was. She was still sleeping heavily and he watched over her. She woke up after several hours and she saw Nobu working on scrolls. She crawled over to him and he looked up.

"Hello." She said gently.

"Hello. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Much better. Did Ishin come see me?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. His memories are vague and jumbled. It bothers him he cannot remember clearly and then his daughter shows up. He is haunted thinking he has betrayed Akane." Nobu stated.

"Oh goodness. I will talk with him later. You look sleepy Nobu." She said undoing his haori.

"I have much that I need doing. I have missed your touch." His said lifting her hand and kissing her palm.

"Me too." She said watching his face.

"But I shall have to refrain and you should too." He growled at himself.

"Really?" She pouted.

"Hai. You suffered much. Now healer's orders and I know you ignore me often but not this time." Nobu said holding her face.

"Okay." Asuna replied with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

She took his fingers into her mouth and his breathing increased slightly. His eyes slowly shut and she was going to take his word to the letter only. He felt his hakama being unlaced and she freed his girth. Asuna let his fingers go and then lowered her mouth to him. His hands gripped the low table where he had been writing as she began to pleasure him. One hand went through her hair as she used mouth to bring him feeling. This man had tried to deny her for a short awhile so long before but once they had worked out their issues; they had become like Ishin and Naraku, rock solid. He cried out softly as he reached his end and she making appreciative noises around him.

"Makes me think you enjoy me like a meal." He tried to say jokingly.

She lifted her mouth and she smirked at him. His eyes widened and he smiled a little.

"Oh I do healer. You have no idea how sweet you are. You are just incredibly delicious and I enjoy and love you so much." Asuna stated seriously.

He blushed and she coaxed him into bed. She stripped naked and she actually obeyed him with no rutting but she did not stop herself from bringing him joy. Nobu was so far gone in sleep and Asuna was playing with his ebony hair. Ishin stepped in and he was surprised to see her awake. She sat up and she had no clothing on. The mighty kumo lord turned red and she was boldly staring at him. She stood up and moved his black hair away from his elfin ear.

"Do you have a funnel built nearby?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Take us." Asuna said running a hand up his arm.

He lightly touched her and he ported via his shoki. They were tightly inside his funnel and he was suddenly too hot.

"Ask me some questions and I will try to answer to the best of my ability." She stated honestly.

"You are the mother to my daughter?" He asked.

"Hai. I have actually given you three. We also have three sons." She replied.

His mouth dropped open and he stared at her face. Asuna was trying to be honorable but she did not really care too much about Akane. She was pregnant with Karu and that was all that mattered to her. Ishin in her mind was always hers and Akane was an inconvenience.

"Ayana, Iyo, Noe, Jouichi, Katsu, and Osami are the names of our boys and girls." Asuna stated brushing her knuckles along his cheek bone.

"You give me such a large family? You give Nobu how many?" He asked taking deeper breaths.

"Shinobu, Nanami, and Naota." She replied honestly.

"This Naraku fellow?" He asked tightly.

"Mizuki, Nori, Kenji, Hibari, Rishou, Emi, Nayu, Miku, and Tenshi." Asuna remarked amused.

"Naraku is…" Ishin started to say.

"Hisashi. I was Sorami." She nodded.

"Dear Kamis." He said falling back against his web.

She cupped his cheeks with her hands and watched his face. She pulled him forward and kissed him. He grunted but fell into it immediately. She knew she should stop but it was Ishin. His hair was still down and her hands drifted into dark silk like strands. He groaned into her mouth and she delved into his mind. He rasped and jerked his mouth away. Ishin was blinded in the intense joy of feeling her emotions and thoughts. It was so easy for her to dip and ebb that he knew she was his mate.

"Inu. Please stop. I should try and do the right thing and I will loose it too quickly in my beast." He admitted in a beastly tone.

"I do not care. Loose yourself then. Bad timing but honestly, I love carrying kumo young. I love having your babe in me. It makes me so happy." She whispered against his lips.

"Why?" He asked dizzy.

"Because I want you always. I wish to have you with me always. I carry your marks on my body and I can smell you always." She said in a heady tone.

Her words affected him powerfully and he could not think past the feeling of oneness. He felt like the web was too confining and he ported them outside. He took her to a natural pool and leaned her back. Ishin made short work of his clothes and stared down at her. Asuna was watching him with profound feeling and he was captivated. He lifted her leg and pressed deep into her. She was groaning immediately. She made certain to stroke him within as he was with her. Ishin was glorying in the deep intimacy and she cried out for him and begged him. Asuna asked him for his venom which surprised him. Her face became clouded in blissful torture as she let herself become awash in the familiar. He was utterly captivated by the looks on her face as she had her orgasms. His hand became entwined with hers as he moved deeply to meet both of their need. She jerked on his yoki and Ishin became nervous. She jerked harder and pain filled his mind for a second. His eyes were blood red as he crashed his mouth against hers. They shared in the end and he felt her go limp. He too was too exhausted but he looked down at her closely. He mentally groaned and he had marked her. This onna had expertly pulled forth his beast and it made him frightened. Akane would attempt to kill her if she found out and he knew he was madly in love with her. It hit him that he felt responsible to his mate but the all consuming passion was long gone. They had tried to conceive for so long and she denied him closeness on some things. This onna had not only given it but demanded it. Asuna came to not long after and she looked at her thigh. A soft smile came to her face and she truly had wanted this.

"This is all wrong." He said horrified at himself.

"No, this is all right. I love to feel your child in my womb. It was such a joy to have Ayana. Her birth was difficult but still wonderful." Asuna said wistfully.

"How will I know my own son or daughter?" He demanded.

"You think I would deny you?" She asked smiling.

"No, I guess not." He said more confused.

"This is difficult for you now. It is not for you at another time. When we come together; it is so damn powerful and passionate. We were meant for the other but I am not a normal youkai. You also know this in the future. You are mine kumo. You are mine and I have killed for you." She said lightly.

Ishin stared at her with his black eyes holding so many emotions. She took one hand and pressed it to her stomach. She marveled at herself but any time she carried Ishin's child; she knew joy. It was the same with Naraku and Nobu. It did not matter to her and they simply had the most because she held them in the highest. He could feel her utter happiness and it made him feel peace. Ishin nodded and he gave her his haori. She kissed his lips several times and he held her hands.

"I cannot stop seeing you. If you are here then I must not forget. I know I love you." He said making her stare at him.

"Hai. You will have access to me. I will never deny you. You can come kidnap in your kumo form if you wish." She teased.

He blushed madly and she whispered nasty things in his ear. He was redder and he stared at her.

"We have done so." She laughed merrily.

"Kamis." Ishin said with lust in his eyes.

"Hai. I can also get you close to release in your other form." Asuna chuckled.

He was hot and bothered and she kissed his neck. She sucked on his pulse point till he swooned. She left him like that and he let out his breath.

"Evil onna." He groaned.

She appeared back in the West and she was in the small castle that she was using as a base. Yung was actually there and she stared at him. He looked at her closely and he stood up. He neared her and pressed his hand to her stomach. Asuna realized he was sensing a different aura and he made her look at him.

"What happened?" He asked shocked.

"Raganos attacked me. Maec and he went at it whilst I was bleeding out." She said looking away.

"I received reports that Maec slit his throat. He has been banished from the clan." Yung informed her.

"Well good for us but I will not ally myself with my baby's killer." She said growling.

"You carry a spider daemon." He said sitting across from her.

"I have a trio of corporeal mates that I consider my chief ones. I carry one of theirs. I often do." Asuna shrugged.

"You must be more careful. You cannot allow yourself to become too exposed. Maec will find a way to destroy you and take Takeo." He admonished.

"Yung please allow me to run my own life. I will avenge your sisters and mothers. I will find the exact Shouten who did those deeds and I will make Maec suffer heinously. I may have been tricked into feelings but I still hate him!" She snarled.

His face was shadowed with pain and he stormed away. He was emotional and they had not repeated their act of physical comfort. She thought about going after him but she decided to check on Hideaki. She dressed and washed carefully and she ported into the Southern Palace. He was awake and he was plotting again. His hair was pulled up in a high pony tail and his silks were in navy blue. His armor made him look more masculine and she ached. She shook her head and she yelled at herself mentally for having a weakness for pretty male faces.

"Well some have a weakness for beautiful female flesh." He retorted at her thought.

"You heard me." She stated softly.

"Well I am tuned into my background. I could not imagine not being telepathic. To be psi deaf would be horrid I think." Hideaki remarked as he moved his little troops.

"This helps you visualize your troop movements?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. I like to see what I am thinking. I need to see it to make it happen." He shrugged.

"I never realized how amazing you are. I was so busy running around with Yuudai and Osamu to notice." She said shaking her head.

"You were not supposed to notice me Princess. I was a shadow, remember?" He chuckled.

"How often did you see me pleasure myself?" She asked in a conspiring tone.

"Let me see; the first time was five years ago for me You are quite the prolific bather. So often?" He said smirking.

She mentally groaned at the idea and he chuckled again. He busied himself and she watched him.

"I think it time we spar General Hideaki." She said flatly.

"Do you? You think you will win?" He asked playfully.

"Hai I do," She said raising a brow.

"I win then you give me one of your onsen shows for me properly. If I win then you name it." He said raising his own silver brow.

"Then you have to provide me a show." Asuna said.

Hideaki grinned widely and he bowed. He walked towards his private dojo and Asuna followed. She wore only modified hanfu now and she let Konkisaiga appear and she attacked. Hideaki turned and he was a little surprised. He pulled his fang in time and met her yoki blade. She began to whirl and swing with grace that echoed his friend. Hideaki blocked and parried very well but she was sure footed. She back flipped and ducked to avoid his mighty blows. His eyes perused her and she smirked at his handsome face. Their blades clashed again and he shoved her back hard. Her back hit the dojo wall and he saw her palm face down against it.

"You nasty little bitch. You fight dirty." He said in approval as she unleashed her nami.

"Thank you, I think." She growled out.

Hideaki decided to show her his own yoki. Asuna was thrown back by a powerful burst of wetness. She sputtered and he was behind her instantly. His fang was at her throat and she was dripping wet.

"What the hell?" She asked surprised.

"Hai. They call it hydrokinesis." He chuckled.

"You can summon water?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Hai." He nodded.

She shook her head and her silks were clinging to her.

"Can all Panyu do this?" She growled.

"Honestly not sure. It scared my parents. The Taisho thought it was great and so does your sire." He laughed merrily.

"My Chichi knows?" She demanded.

"Hai. He is an air elemental as well." He shrugged.

"You beat me." Asuna stated in complete surprise and irritation.

"Hai." He nodded sheathing his fang.

She frowned and looked around. She grabbed his hand and ported out to an onsen. She growled the whole time and he was amused as hell. Hideaki hid his smirk as his mate did as he wished and he watched like a hawk. He burned for her and they ended up in the water and in such a state. She held his jaw as she kissed him and she was moving on him. He groaned and growled as he gripped the rock surrounding the onsen. She saw his claws leave gouges in the stone and he threw back his head as he shattered. He crushed her body to his as she joined him. Hideaki could not breathe as he rasped out as he was spent. Intense need to protect her made him nearly feral and he kept in his emotions. He knew how she was and what a nasty temper she had. Her very person was why he had always been a shadow. Asuna could not accept that she may need help and she could not admit she might even have a weakness. Sesshomaru had bestowed upon his pup the same aristocratic arrogance that he had. Hideaki was from a modest background and was not that arrogant. He knew what it took to protect his new onna and he intended to do it.

She stared at the ceiling of his bedroom and he was just a huge mystery to her. She could not get the blasted inu general out of her head and she taken his blood again. The look of passion on his face made her tingle and it hit her that he too must have blood lusts. He either gave into them in the hunt in his true form or he took it during rutting. She knew he was amorous and Salori was none too pleased with her. She had moved to sit on his balcony and she stared at the moon. Asuna heard a noise and she stood up. She wore only a shift and she stepped in to see Salori clad in nothing and Hideaki was groggily coming awake. Asuna lost her head and used her telekinesis and threw her against the wall. Salori groaned in pain and the inu princess stalked over to her. Hideaki came awake fully and he was flushed.

"You dare show yourself again whore? Are you not mated Salori?" Asuna snarled.

"What do you care?" She said struggling.

Asuna's claws were itching to dig into her flesh and Hideaki had grabbed his hakama. He tried to drag his princess away but she would not budge. Asuna pressed her hand next to Salori's head and the yoki spread out. The wall exploded outwards and the other inu bitch screamed in terror.

"Princess stop it! Stop bullying her!" Hideaki roared.

"Never show your whore self again! Do you understand me Salori? He is mine. You ever lay a finger on him and they will find your head ripped from your body." Asuna said in beastly tone.

"Hai." She shrieked in terror.

"Asuna!" Hideaki snarled jerked her around to face him.

Salori whimpered and ran off. Hideaki was growling in fury and he actually bit her ear in chastisement. His mate was snarling by now and she shoved him. He could not believe her stupidity and he slapped her. She slapped him back and they went at it. Hideaki was in no mood to deal with a feral bitch but that was what he had. She intended to have her own standards for him and they fought to the floor. He pinned her after his had his fangs wrapped around her throat. He was still in his humanoid form but acting totally like his animal self. Asuna was acting like a crazed bitch and she bucked and fought him. His fangs sank a little in and she stiffened. She was panting and began whining. His hands gripped her and he had no clue what the hell was wrong with him but he ended up taking her harshly. It was instinctual and bloody as he dominated the utterly powerful bitch under him. The ironic thing about it was she was allowing him and in fact she was moaning and yelping out. It was loud in his chambers and he would burn with embarrassment later but by the Kamis he was totally into his bestial mind. They finally fell to their sides and both breathed hard.

"Asuna?" He demanded.

"Hai." She growled.

"What were you thinking?" Hideaki asked.

"First how dare she show up and then how good you feel against me." She said with shut eyes.

"I see." He sighed as he felt like a creep.

She was hauled up and he laid her on his futon. He truly hated himself at the moment and he kissed her crest. She made a sleepy sigh and he got up. He decided to hunt and work out his riotous feelings. He was in love with her; he knew that much but that had been a long time coming. The ways things were going; it was too intense and not filed with common sense. He slipped outside the barrier that he had ordered and he flexed his body as he changed form. He caught the scent of deer and he went after it. He took it down quickly and he turned to see a female wraith. She had dark grayish eyes and black hair. She had streaks of gray and white in her hair but she was very beautiful but looked like death.

"Hello." She said in an exotic tone.

He growled in anger and changed form. Sanra looked him over and he had no shirt on. She licked her lips and his eyes were so unusual.

"You are rather fetching for a dog." She said nearing him.

"Back off you unholy whore." Hideaki growled.

"Now why would I do that? This barrier is impressive but I tell you that Maec will find a way through it. He wants that brat. He wants that woman." She said pouting.

"He will get neither." He snarled.

"Oh? Well I want to see that happen as well. You are such a piece of art. You have just a tad of blood drinker in you." She purred.

Hideaki was getting agitated and she was suddenly behind him. The speed in which the creatures moved made him on edge. She phased her hand through him and he choked out. Sanra bit her own lip as she touched him. He gasped in to breathe and she was licking her lips. Sanra grew suddenly hungry and she used tremendous strength to pin him to the ground. He went to invoke his toxin but she caught his hands. She used both of her shoki at the same time and pinned him to the ground. He snarled and she grinned widely.

"You foul bitch!" He said trying to kick.

Sanra slapped his face and he snarled again. He tried to port but he was met with nothing. He heard her laughing and she sliced his hakama off. He struggled but she phased her hand and she began a deep massage. She decided to milk him and he was suddenly paralyzed.

"Good boy. I am going to make you feel so much then allow you to release but I shall drink of you. I may let you live but you know what would be worse?" She asked licking at his mouth.

He snarled and spit at her. She laughed more and his body arched.

"Such a virile little corporeal. I can shape shift too. That is what makes me so good you know. I have perfected that power whereas most of my kind is too lazy. I think I shall do so and see your face. I love to take you men. When you release fear and shame in your blood. Oh Gods it is so good." She said in a sick tone.

"I will kill you!" Hideaki screamed at her.

"Really? Oh goodie. I know she has taken you for a lover. There there. Watch as I change for you dog." She grinned manically.

His eyes grew as she shifted into what appeared as a male Shouten. She smiled and stared at him with mirth.

"Poor boy but please know I shall enjoy it." She said prying his legs apart.

Sanra was lost in making him feel sick and terror and she began sucked fingers into her mouth. Her appearance and body were male at this moment and she slipped her fingers into him deeply. Hideaki snarled in pain and fury as she used her fingers to violate him. She thrust hard to get him hard and he fought back as best he could. Sanra was filled with glee and could not decide if he would fuck her or she would fuck him as a man. She decided on the latter and she jerked him wide open and used her shoki to keep him in place.

"I love to spill you filthy corporeals open. Makes me hot. Like this it makes me hard." She said with her male voice.

"Evil whore! I will drag you to the netherworld myself!" He yelled.

"Yes. Say more. Tell me how evil I am. Tell me how without morals I am. Tell me more dog. I love it when I am called a slut." She purred in her masculine voice.

Hideaki was suddenly filled to the hilt and he felt so incredibly filthy that bile flooded his mouth. Sanra laughed and laughed above him as she used her morphed body to fuck him hard.

"Maec would tie me down and tell me what a dirty bitch I was. He used wire so it would cut into my flesh. I know he treats that stupid reborn Tomoshibi slut with tenderness. Can you imagine? That is it dog. Pant for me." She said hitting him hard.

Pain and pleasure assaulted him and the harlot wrapped her morphed hand around his hardened length. She yanked and stroked till he could not breathe. She grunted and jerked herself back so she could soil him more. When he erupted; she changed back to her feminine form and he wrapped her lips around him. It seemed endless and he was lost in his own mind. He hated himself and she sank her fangs into his femoral artery. Sanra gluttoned herself on his blood and she drained him so much that he could not move. He was deathly pale and she smirked with intense pleasure.

"Your hatred spilled into your blood. Damn you taste amazing. Your body was good to fuck as well. Maybe they will find you." She laughed as she sauntered away.

She phased out and she had left him bound. He was humiliated and he shut out what she had done. He shut his eyes and he was able to brush her mind. Asuna had been sleeping but she was suddenly awake. She ported immediately and she yelled when she saw him. She knelt by him and she let her Dakkasou leak as she slowly dissolved the two shoki.

"Hideaki?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Please I do not wish to speak of it." He said hoarsely.

"Who was it?" Asuna demanded.

"Damnit Asuna! Does it matter?" He demanded weakly.

"What did she do?" She asked in a pained voice.

"I will not talk about it! Leave it alone." He yelled.

She was finally able to break the shoki and he rolled over and threw up. She moved him and used her own haori to wipe his mouth. He was so weak and she hauled him up and he knew she wanted him to drink. Hideaki did not want to and he refused. She snarled and he could tell she was fixing to loose it. She ported them back to his chambers and she had tears falling from her red eyes.

"I want my sire here." She snarled.

"No. Let me deal with my shame, okay?" He said refusing to look at her.

"Hideaki please!" Asuna cried.

"Please call on Yasu and then go to the castle." He begged.

"Talk to me!" She said in a quivering tone.

"No." Hideaki said with closed eyes.

She grew furious and she suddenly got up and she threw a priceless statue of an inugami. He watched her shake in rage and she went to call on the ancient inu healer. She did port to the castle she was staying in but she was now getting dressed to hunt down a wraith. She gave instructions that Takeo was not to leave this building and she was going after Sanra now.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Asuna and Hideaki talk and work out a plan to avenge him and go after Sanra. Hibari comes up seriously ill and only the most holy can heal. Maec too suffers as he takes out his fury on his nemesis. Asuna and Maec battle with serious results and major blood shed. Asuna learns the deepest origins of all her kind and she sees Minkah as a very young man. Bitterness sweeps through most of the descendents of the Western House as things seem bleak and no end in sight to battles. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. Darker chapter!

Blood of the Enemy

Yung was feeling overwhelmed again and the need to protect the woman that he had given up his family's safety for was making him crazed. She was pulling on armor and he stood aghast in the doorway and he stared at her. When she was here; he and the boy slept beside her. Nothing had occurred again but he felt deeply stirred just to be close to her. His nightmares did not seem so horrid and he stalked over to her.

"I will not allow you to go." Yung said with actual blood tears threatening his eyes.

"Yung, do not stand in my way! I will not allow that whore to live!" She screamed.

"It is not smart! I gave up everything and everyone I loved for your life! You will not throw it away now. You will not throw away my sacrifice." He said shaking her.

"Yung, I am sorry but she harmed someone I care deeply about." Asuna growled out.

"If you feel you must go then I will fight by your side." He snapped.

She nodded and he was terribly upset. She had not asked how had managed to stay here so much and she ported them outside of the barrier. His copper colored hair was unbound and was blown back by the wind. She was scenting the air and she could feel the tension in his body. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Asuna was bewildered by his actions and his nose was buried in her hair.

"Asuna stop! Sanra is a sadistic witch! She hurt this man because he meant something to you. You walk right into her trap if you run after her. I have watched her torture for centuries." Yung whispered harshly.

"She hurt him Yung." She said shaking in rage.

"I know what she is capable of. Listen to me! Please hear me." He begged.

"I have to avenge him. He will not acknowledge what happened." Asuna said in a horrified tone.

"Sanra is excellent at taking dignity. It is what feeds her vanity." He whispered holding onto her as if for dear life.

His words made him tremble and she began to think Maec allowed Sanra loose amongst her own kind. Yung held her up and she began to sob. He gave her strength for the moment and held onto her while she gave into the anger. His elegant hands moved up her shoulders to gently caress her throat. He tipped her chin back and she saw his aqua marine eyes filled with bloody tears. He let himself brush his lips softly against her jaw and she kept in her gasp.

"If you are thinking that she spun her deceit with me then you are correct. I was terribly young and she did things for kicks. I understand what this man is feeling." He spoke almost inaudibly.

"Yung, I am so sorry!" She cried.

"I am over what she did to me but it was sickening to me. She enjoys doing what someone does not like the most. I only wish to guide you against this evil spawn and make no mistakes. You have to defend Takeo and raise him so Maec does not." He whispered as his elegant fingers brushed her lips.

"Your touch is soothing." Asuna murmured.

"You presence has given relief to my pain. Let me help you." He demanded.

Asuna was moved but she wished to harm Sanra.

"Go to him. He needs you even if he says he does not. That is her ultimate power and it is self recrimination." He said gently pushing away.

She nodded and she ported close to his rooms. She waited for Yasu to leave and she went to Hideaki's sleeping form. His pallid skin was not healthy looking at all and she sat on his futon. He came to and his eyes held pain and anger.

"I asked you to leave me for now." He said in an agonized tone.

"She gets her kicks this way. She takes from honorable men and does this to them." She said with shaking hands.

"Who was that whore?" Hideaki growled.

"That was Sanra tr'Awnhi." Asuna whispered.

"That was the witch that supposedly kills me?" He thundered.

She nodded and that bit of knowledge made him shoot up. Fury ate him and he whirled on her.

"I refuse to die by that slut's hand! I will die in battle and not some depraved fuck that takes joy in torture!" He seethed.

She offered her wrist but he jerked her to him completely. He shoved her neck to the side and sank his fangs in deeply. He would drink her blood and become better then stalk the whore till he killed her. Asuna was groaning against him and it hit him that again that this was pleasurable to her. He pulled his head back and pressed his lips to her ear.

"What in this feels good?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Your grandsire Chun, he was a Panyu inu. They long ago bred with empusae to gain telepathic abilities and a few other abilities. The only side effect is that blood lusts still occur. Empusae blood is powerful." She said shuddering.

"So you are saying I have what you are in me?" Hideaki asked gently.

"Hai. You have diluted but you still have it in you. With other bitches; have you taken blood?" Asuna asked trying to think.

"Princess, I think I need to go to Panyu. I could care less of my heritage as I am a Western inu. I have proven myself worthy of much but if this blood dominates then I need to expound upon it." He said fiercely.

"You need to take a leave from my Chichi." She said keeping in her tears.

"Yasu has already ordered me to rest. He told me he would tell Sesshomaru-sama. I expect to see your sire this evening. You should not be here." He said cupping her chin.

"I will not leave you." She growled.

"Asuna, please do as I ask. Any other bitch I would just order but you are not any bitch. Now please I beg you." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"Hideaki." She whispered in a hoarse tone.

"I know. I know princess. There it was sickening but here in this room; it feels heavenly. Please go for now." He said pressing his lips to her cheek.

Asuna trembled in his arms and he suddenly wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly and it lasted minutes. He slowly pulled away and she ported out but very close by. This time it would be her that shadowed the great Hideaki.

Sesshomaru listened to Yasu and he immediately stood up and strode with purpose towards Hideaki's chambers. He rapped on the door and his longtime general and friend called out. Sesshomaru stepped in and he saw Hideaki on his futon and he was still pallid. He sat down cross legged by his friend and produced a bottle of sake. His general grinned and he said nothing as he watched the other male take a deep draught.

"I remember doing this when we were younger." He chuckled.

"Hn." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Hai my lord. I know. You cannot appear that you actually had any fun as a young man. I do remember your father's face when he discovered his stash almost gone." Hideaki laughed.

"This Sesshomaru has never prayed for winds to move a boat so fast." The inu lord stated with only a hint of a smile.

Asuna covered her mouth and she wanted to laugh. Her sire just admitted he knew where the infamous sake had come from all along.

"I also remember the Taisho being particularly put out when Lady Aika cried for a week that you refused her attentions." His long time friend stated settling back.

"Noble bitches are only good for one thing." Sesshomaru said inspecting his claws.

Hideaki eyed his friend and he could tell he was concerned. He was trying to bring a bit of brevity to the situation but his lord was always so serious. He knew how to have fun but the tendency was brought out when he was high in his sake. Hideaki never breathed a word that his lord enjoyed the feeling of being pleasantly buzzed.

"You will explain what occurred." The great inu lord stated with finality.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I would rather not. It is my honor that was tarnished and I shall be the one to avenge myself." He said staring up.

"Unacceptable Hideaki. You are the West's general. If your health has been affected then this Sesshomaru will know!" He growled.

"I was used by a creature that could shape shift my lord. She was insidious and a blood drinker. I am weakened because she drained me." He admitted.

"Yasu has directed that you shall be on leave for several weeks. The army will be seen to by this Sesshomaru. You will regain your strength and we will hunt this thing together." Sesshomaru said blandly.

Asuna's chest heaved and it was apparent to her that her father was extremely close to him. She had the sudden realization that in knowing Hideaki she would know her own father better. They sat and Hideaki did most of the talking and her sire making "hn" sounds and grunts here and there. She thought him gone and she stepped closer to his chambers. Sesshomaru stiffened when he sensed his eldest pup near.

"Do you feel her?" He demanded.

"Fleetingly my lord. You know she wanders often." Hideaki shrugged.

"Rest my friend." His lord commanded.

Sesshomaru left the general's side and he moved with stealth. He had an idea that this was not his pup from this era as the aura was too immense. It was hers; he would never mistake his own daughter's aura. He slipped around a corner and he grabbed her shoulder. Asuna looked back and she met the eyes of her father. The great Western Lord only stared with his amber eyes and she stared back at him.

"You know what harmed him." He said flatly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What are you and he?" Sesshomaru asked flatly.

"I honor him. You are ever the over protective Chichi my lord." Asuna said bluntly.

"Hn. I do as I see fit. I am your father and lord." He growled lifting his chin.

"I know. I also know that he is extraordinary." She whispered.

"Heal him. He has been this Sesshomaru's friend a long time." He said narrowing his eyes.

"I will rip the cunt's head off of her body." She said growling.

"What is he to you?" Her father demanded again.

"It seems he has developed feelings for me." Asuna admitted.

"It has been hoped that he would develop in interest in you. I approve of his ways." Sesshomaru admitted.

"What if things happened and I had mated him in a fit?" She asked cautiously.

"Perhaps I will have a grandpup by this spring?" He asked bluntly.

"You know who I am then." She said softly.

"You are my pup but an older version. You are perfect in our eyes." Her sire stated as he stepped back.

With that he was gone. He was not shocked by current events because of Kagome's origins. She stepped back into the hall and she went to Hideaki. He had a small smile on his face and her father had gotten him quite drunk. She sat down near him and his violet eyes opened to stare at his lovely bitch.

"There you are. You were spying." He slurred.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"Well then my in fact mate. Did my friend find you?" He asked covering his eyes.

"Hai. He said perhaps he will have a grand pup by spring." She smiled.

"Wiley old coot. Kamis he is hilarious. That bastard was grooming me." He chortled.

"What do you mean?" She asked raising a brow.

"He is a control freak. He controls everything in this land Princess. You may not notice it but he does." Hideaki stated.

"So you are saying he intended for you to what?" Asuna growled.

"Perhaps he hoped I would only become your lover. He is like that." He admitted.

Asuna's mouth twitched and her controlling sire was at it again. She really resented his ways at times and she sighed. Hideaki had a loose tongue when inebriated and she would take advantage of it.

"So you and he got into trouble?" She asked.

"Hai. Actually mostly I but I would take the blame for him. It was the only time he got to have fun. I was enlisted in the army because your grand sire was furious with me. He accused me of corrupting his heir." He laughed.

"You were forced into the army?" Asuna asked in astonishment.

"Hai. Turns out I had a knack for destruction. The Taisho was most pleased. The state was becoming more political and his duties took him from the battlefield. Both your grand sire and father are mighty warriors but this land became great." He chuckled.

"Hai. I know how the council is. I do away with one of my councils that made me so angry." She said staring up.

"What lands do you end up ruling?" Hideaki wanted to know.

"Cannot tell you!" She smiled.

"Yet you wish to gather information from me whilst I am drunk. For shame my lovely mate." He purred.

"Hideaki?" Asuna asked gently.

"I want something." He said pushing himself up.

Asuna was suddenly flat on her back and he had jerked her legs wide open. It was quite obvious he was extremely sauced but he moved her hanfu out of the way immediately and delved his tongue through her nether lips and she gasped softly. He became intent upon ravishing her and for some reason this made his wounded pride feel much better. He could see her face scrunch up and she pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead as she cried out. Asuna was spiraling fast and he was aggressive in his attentions. Hideaki watched her become rigid as she yelped out. This was another of his favorite activities and he found he enjoyed it with her. Her chest heaved and he slid up her body.

"Lovely. lovely sight you know." He said in a husky tone.

She could see his eyes clouded and he needed to be in control she realized.

"Take me." Asuna asked very softly.

"I take you then I want that pup your sire talked about." He smirked.

"Cannot right now." She groaned as he had freed himself.

"Oh? Tell me who." He commanded.

"Not right now Hideaki damnit! I wish to feel you and be with you." She snapped.

"How many inu lovers do you have?" Hideaki asked almost darkly.

"I am not doing this. I am not going to justify my existence." Asuna said trying to get out from under him.

"I am not asking you to. Since you took me as one of your mates and you are acting like a crazed inu bitch, I just want to know seeing as how you destroyed a long term relationship of mine." He snapped.

"You are awfully full of yourself General! It was my beast reacting but she is mated is she not? You were screwing some noble bitch for what reason? How does that make you any better then Yuuta?" She demanded of him.

"Their mating was open. Her legal mate knows of me. Please grow up Princess!" he growled in anger.

"I think you would take me and then run to that black haired prostitute? You came to me, remember?" Asuna said gritting her teeth.

"It was an agreeable arrangement. She and I have been lovers for over a century. You never gave me a chance to end it properly. You came in and bashed her head in." He scoffed.

"I will kill her. I will kill her slowly." She threatened.

"I told you that I was in love with you. I would have taken care of it." Hideaki snapped.

"I do not know why I feel this way. I only know that I will murder another female if they touch you. There will be no dissolving this mating. You belong to me! You are mine body, mind, and soul General Hideaki." She growled out loudly.

He blinked and he was incensed and startled at her words. Hideaki was shoved off of her and she straightened her clothes.

"Do you carry or not?" He snarled.

"I have Ishin's pup within me. Never ever say anything against him. My three kumo mates; I have decimated and murdered for. I will do it again. No one touches them but me. A widow touched Naraku and it was not pleasant." She said flatly.

"So I am to be what?" Hideaki demanded.

"I do not know. I know Salori will die. Touch her and find out Hideaki." She said with reddened eyes.

She stormed away and he settled back. He began to wonder what the hell he had done. Fury assaulted his senses and the idea that a kumo had taken her only recently made him see red as well. He made himself stand and he ported ahead of her. He was still weak but he shoved her against the retaining wall of the palace. She snarled at him and he snarled back as she continued to growl.

"Do not threaten me." He snapped.

"You plan to threaten me?" Asuna hissed.

"I do not pretend to control you. I do not act like a raving lunatic with old lovers. With you all of yours are current!" Hideaki shook her hard.

Their tangled relationship was getting more complicate and more dangerous but neither seemed aware. She grabbed him behind the neck and their lips met violently. Hideaki was loosing his mind and he truly felt so utterly weak at the moment. He used the wall for leverage and he had her pinned hard. They went at their coupling completely like two inu but everything was totally like the blood drinker in them both. Asuna could not see straight and she thought about what had happened to him but he did not seem to care in the least. It only mattered to him to show her up and shut her up. Their voices were raw as their blasted yoki reacted to the other. She moaned harder as member hit her. Her claws raked down his back and he snarled out in pain but she was coming hard. She was breathless as he had to flatten himself against. Hideaki felt drained beyond all endure as his blasted end was seemingly endless. He rasped harshly as he suddenly buckled. Asuna cried out and she knelt to gather him to her. She ported them both back to his chambers and he was passed out this time. He had used all of his energies to rut her senseless. She crawled over to his desk and wrote him a long note. Asuna explained to him she could not explain it but she felt powerfully for him. She could not let it go and she would not. She loved him too and she also stated that she would take him to Panyu on the morrow. She ported out to the castle she was using as a base and she too passed out.

Hideaki woke up at some point well into the next day. He was starving and thirsty beyond belief. He found the letter she had written hastily and he sighed. He knew Salori and she would not take Asuna seriously. He decided that he would have to end it with her on his terms. It was around the midday meal and still no sign of his princess and he forced himself to walk. Hideaki slowly ported to the castle on the palace outskirts and he knocked loudly on her door. He was shocked to see Yuuta and the councilman perused him coolly.

"What?" He snapped.

"Do not act stupid Yuuta; it does nothing for your already pompous self. We both know this Asuna is much older and from another era." Hideaki growled crossing his arms.

"She is unwell. Back off vermin." Yuuta stated with malice.

"Screw you pansy boy." He said shoving him.

Yuzuna actually ran to the door and she saw General Hideaki. He saw her and he was surprised. This onna was stunning and was a look alike for his lover and mate.

"General Hideaki! I know your face sir by my jii-chan's portraits. I am Lady Yuzuna Ukitake. My Haha is not feeling well at the moment." She said bowing.

"You have this cretin?" Yuuta asked arrogantly.

"Chichi please!" His only daughter admonished.

"Fine my girl. Slum if you must. I will expect you for dinner this evening." He said walking past Hideaki.

The inu general's mouth twitched and he suddenly rounded on the lead councilman. He cold cocked him in the jaw and Yuuta went sprawling. His perfect nose gushed blood and Hideaki stared down at him with hatred.

"Take your pompous ass out of here jackass! I will take my common upbringing versus your privileged ass any day." He snarled.

Hideaki did not even wait for an answer and he made himself find Asuna. He found her bent over a chamber pot and she could not stop retching. He sighed and sat down to rub her back.

"Yuuta was here but has since left. I hate the fucking bastard." He grumbled.

"Not right now!" She said getting green in the face.

"Does the kumo make you this sick? Why would you go through this so soon after what you suffered?" He asked in disapproval.

Asuna wanted to throttle him and slap him silly but she did not dare move away from the pot. Yuzuna went to gather herbs to ease her stomach.

"You idiot! I got this sick with my first pups. Hiroto and Kazuo; their sire is a Panyu inu." She said staring at him snarling.

His jaw dropped and she continued to be ill. Her inu heir showed back up and she helped her mother to drink a brew she had made. After awhile she began to calm down.

"You are telling me but you said that you already and it is not possible!" He said shocked.

"Must have been before." She said with closed eyes.

"After the drawings?" He asked mouth dropping open a little.

"Hai." She nodded.

Yuzuna was in shock and she said nothing. The famed inu general was gorgeous. He was so damn gorgeous that even Yuzuna blushed. He looked at her and she bowed.

"Yuudai is my brother. He raises me." She muttered.

"You are a handsome bitch. I know Sesshomaru-sama and he must be well pleased in you." Hideaki stated looking at her.

"Oh he is a big puppy." She said smiling warmly.

Hideaki barked in laughter and Asuna covered her mouth. Yuzuna was always able to bring out a side in her sire that was playful. She had always been able to do so.

"Haha. Takeo is hungry." She said gently.

"Please bring him to me?" Asuna asked in a small voice.

Yuzuna and went to get her baby brother. She went to him and brought him back. He was sucking on his hands and Asuna arranged him and her daughter left to give her privacy.

"She is beautiful. You are giving me a pup?" Hideaki asked in astonishment.

"We have been rather amorous as of late." She retorted.

"Kamis." He said just amazed.

"Well you do not need to be involved!" Asuna growled.

"Pardon me? Did I just hear correctly? How dare you. I did not say I did not want this pup. I was amazed." He snapped.

"Well after your words last evening; I assumed you would wish to find Salori or Miwa. I know that perverted whore is still alive." She said in a sarcastic way.

"Oh you are just delightful when you are newly pupped! I will not sit here and take your abuse onna." Hideaki said clenching his fists.

"You did not say you did not wish for either one." Asuna growled furiously.

It dawned on him and he suddenly felt like a complete ass. She was newly pupped and she was acting like a proper inu bitch. They became unreasonable and quite territorial when they became pregnant. She had started acting insane right after they had mated. He sighed and he felt helpless.

"How long has it been since you have been with an inu pup?" He asked gently.

"Why?" She growled out.

"Because you are acting crazy. I do not want another onna and you are going to end up killing an innocent onna because of your rages." He stated flatly.

She only glared at him and she then looked down at her half wraith babe. The look she gave the boy made his heart flutter. The idea of her looking at their own child made his instincts run amok.

"I want this." He said mesmerized.

"Want what?" Asuna asked meeting his violet eyes.

"I want this pup. I will die before you loose it." He said unable to understand himself.

She stared at his face and there was something primal in his words and in his facial expressions. Desire flooded her and Hideaki could scent it full force.

"I have to stop her somehow. I will leave the West if need be but I want you and I want our pup Asuna." He stated flatly.

"Hideaki." She said biting her lip.

"I will not leave my pup." He said nearing her suddenly.

He scented her neck deeply and his hands shook. He cupped her face and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I have sired a girl." Hideaki murmured passionately.

"This makes you happy?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. She will be absolute perfection." He said with tenderness lacing his tone.

He kissed her mouth over and over as he was overwhelmed. He grew tired and he made himself go back towards his chambers. Things had taken on desperate tones and this onna had become his all.

Hibari was lying in bed with Ryunosuke and he was sleeping heavily. Ayana had returned to the castle and she was shaken up. She had tried to get her elder sister to talk but she refused to speak. She had gorged herself on a tr'Awnhi guard after she had snuck into see Mas. She was getting stronger she knew and the time she was able to stay in the corporeal plane longer. She smiled at the ceiling and a wicked grin passed her lips. Her former houshi mate was snoring softly and their children were asleep in the room next to theirs. She continued to grin as she gently touched his member. He sighed and she touched him enough till his was a little stiffer. She wrapped her lips around him and slid him deep. Ryunosuke shot up and he was gasping. His mate was giving him oral pleasure and he was shaking.

"Hibari! Shit!" He cried out.

She was surprised to hear the curse word but she was pleased that he was so bothered. She was being overly wicked and he jerked against her harshly. The dragon prince was lost in his true nature and his mate took everything. She lifted her head and slowly began to kiss him. He growled and groaned as Hibari languidly stroked her tongue to his. After some time she finally pulled back and she kissed his cheek.

"Love you." She smirked.

"Hai. Love you too." He said falling back.

She grinned down at him and he smiled softly at her. He groaned a little because his body was stirred again.

"My dearest love. I need to sleep." He whined a little.

"Hai of course but your body wishes to partake." Hibari said licking her lips.

"Hai." He nodded slowly.

She was naked and she straddled him. She decided to do all the work and she trembled as she took him within her. His fingers dragged down her sternum and he moaned softly as she rounded her hips. Hibari was so intense as she made love to him and she kept him at the edge of bliss. Ryunosuke curled his body a little when he felt her begin to grip and flutter around him. She gasped and whined as his purity overwhelmed her and he gripped her hips tightly. He was still and she was rasping as they calmed.

"My love." He whispered.

"Hai. You are my bigger love." She said as she brushed her fingers along his face.

He shut his eyes as her soft touch made him tremble. He had resumed a few of his priestly duties but only in leading prayers and such. It hit him that he wanted more. He jerked her forward by her back and began to lave his tongue and suckle his mate. Hibari was groaning in bliss as he took charge. He slowly laid her back and their eyes met.

"Onna." He whispered.

"I will never be from you again. I love you Ryu." She said threading fingers through his hair.

He was emotional and their bodies joined. He kissed her wrist and hand as he moved slowly. She was whispering passionate words and she kept saying I love you. Ryunosuke felt justified in leaving his faith and he was choked with emotion. They clung to the other as they experienced bliss. His own father had commented on his relationship and he was deliriously happy. He fell back asleep still within her and in love.

/

The dragon castle was a ruckus. Ryukotsusei had two small ones and Akemi yelling to get the breakfast out. His two older sons were mated and Ryunosuke had two children. It was chaos but it was perfection in his mind. He could not help but smile as his mate bellowed orders as Lady of the clan.

"Oh Ryu you just sit there! Our family grew overnight. Help me!" She growled.

"Hai my love." He said rising.

Ryuu the younger stumbled out of his rooms and Wenling was shortly after him. Her belly was round and full and Akemi grinned. She walked over and put her hand to feel her grand babes and Wenling smiled.

"Breakfast will be done soon. Cook had gotten a hold of some bad foliage. She overslept so it will be okay." Akemi said sighing.

"Hai." Ryuu said laughing.

He looked over at his mate and he had spent the early morning talking to his babes. Wenling had stated they seemed to love his voice. They held hands and everyone adored her. The also adored Hibari and the former houshi came out of his rooms and he was dressed properly. Hibari still slept and he looked back. He ordered for Reia and Tatsuo dressed for the day. His father loved his son and adored his adopted daughter. When she had on her tiny kimono she ran out and launched herself at Ryukotsusei. He chuckled and grinned down at the petite dynamo.

"Jii-chan go fish?" She asked.

"Perhaps later when Obbasan will not kill me." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Akemi made a rude noise and Ryunosuke laughed. He picked up his son and he checked on Hibari. She was still out but she looked off.

"Bari?" He asked softly.

She came to a little and her eyes opened. They were clouded and he felt her head.

"Hibari?" Ryunosuke asked shocked.

"Weak." She said hoarsely.

He cut his own wrist and held her closer. She very weakly sank her fangs in and suddenly began choking on the blood. She rolled over and began vomiting.

"Ryuu! Brother get Rena!" Her mated yelled.

Ryuu quickly ran to get the healer and Wenling came into the bedroom. She was aghast to see the bed clothes covered in blood and Rena came in and she began to assess Hibari and the young onna began to shake.

"My lords this is a poisoning. She is also with child." She said growling.

"How far along?" Ryunosuke asked surprised.

"Just recently my prince but this poison is nothing I have seen." She said perplexed.

"She went to Hueco Mundo. She went to see Mas for information." Her mate stated.

"She is still involved with him?" Her older sister asked.

"Well Wenling hai." The younger dragon prince said confused.

"I bet you that Maec poisoned her. Son of a whore." She growled.

"We need to deal with this and now. She is severely ill." Rena stated.

"Haha is in the West. She can phase directly into Hueco Mundo." Wenling offered.

"Can we suck the poison out some to give her more time?" Akemi asked from the door.

"Good idea my lady. Can you?" The healer asked.

Akemi came forward and she sank her fangs into her neck. The blood was foul and she had to spit it out. She sucked several times and she stepped back.

"I am going to get a pure born uppyr to help." She said in worry.

Akemi ported out to Romania and she walked through the castle. She and Janek were trying to have some decorum but if they got within a foot of the other then things turned passionate. He was with a large group of uppyr and it seemed a dinner party. Janek saw her and he bowed to his fellow blood drinkers. Akemi was anxious and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to an alcove.

"Da?" He asked softly.

"I need your fangs." She said.

"You what?" He barked in laughter.

"My son's mate has been poisoned. It tastes horrible and I think you could do better then me. Would you help?" She asked.

"Da of course. Let me tell Vlad and I will be back momentarily." He said taking leave of her.

She was anxious and she could see other uppyr onna and they were pretty. She felt like a tiny nobody and she just waited.

"You are what has caught Janek's attention." A dark haired uppyr onna stated.

"I know not what you mean." Akemi stated in Russian.

"Oh please. You are beautiful but weak I think. Janek is powerful." She sneered.

Akemi grew irritated and she stepped forward. She barely touched her arm and the onna got a shock of purity.

"Fuck you snooty bitch! Now leave me alone." She growled.

Janek returned and he noticed Syna near Akemi. The bed mate of his ruler made him nervous and she stared at Akemi in hatred.

"You tell that cousin of yours that I shall have a reckoning with her. She dared touched my lover." Syna growled out.

"Um well I have news for you dumb ass but my cousin is mother to two of his kids. So you can go on and convince yourself that you are someone more then an available cunt for him to satiate himself with. Toodles!" Akemi stated brightly.

Syna snarled and Janek had to drag her away.

"I will kill you! I will kill you whore!" Syna snarled.

"Sure okay. Keep dreaming." She retorted.

Janek came back and he shook his head. Akemi smiled at him and decided to be an utter bitch. She pulled him as if to port but then made sure others could see. She pulled his lips to hers and mated her tongue to his. Her companion was so startled but he crushed her to him and kissed her in return. Vlad witnessed it and he knew this was going to be trouble. Janek pulled himself back and his mind was filled with images of their last encounter. He suppressed his lust and she smirked at him.

"Be careful Akemi. Do not make enemies." He said softly.

"Well let us go to my daughter in law and then I will see how many friends I can make?" She asked innocently.

He mentally groaned and she ported with him to her home. He followed her and he kept himself very calm. She was being as raunchy as she could be. He noticed that she was as confrontation as most women and he saw a beautiful silver haired woman and she looked terrible. He sat next to her and he could smell the tainted blood.

"This is ancient stuff. Whoever did this knew what they were doing." He said smelling the blood.

"What do you mean?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Most uppyr do not practice such arts anymore and I only know of them through legend. The uppyr of Egypt and Northern Africa practiced such dark arts long before our current ruler. He would have no such knowledge as he was not raised by his true parents. This is a curse and her last meal was probably hexed." He explained.

"Damn it!" Her mate said perplexed.

"I can drink of her and keep of the effects for awhile but we need to find who cursed her or another practitioner." He explained.

They all nodded and he sank his fangs into Hibari. She was shaking terribly and wasting away in a fever it seemed. Akemi decided to get Asuna and she ported to the castle in the West. Akemi walked in and Asuna was standing at a window.

"Damn it girl! Hideaki?" She asked scenting.

"Put your nose away cousin. He is a good man." Asuna growled.

"An all beefy, yummy inu. You know with an ass like his." She teased.

Asuna smirked and looked back. She opened her mind and Asuna grew alarmed. She grabbed Akemi and they ported back to the dragon castle. She knelt near her daughter and she could smell the poison too.

"Janek?" She asked.

"Da. We can search out any ancient ones in Egypt." He replied.

"Better yet we can go to the ancient past and nab one." She snapped

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Minkah is in Egypt and he would know the uppyr. Akemi you up for adventure? Janek, meet us back here but take Hibari to Vlad." She commanded assuming control.

"Where are you going Asuna?" Akemi asked.

"I have to take Hideaki to Panyu. He was attacked by Sanra." She replied.

"I am coming with you." She said quickly.

Asuna ported them both and they entered the Southern palace. They went to his rooms and he was sleeping heavily. Akemi stared at him and Asuna kicked her,

"Sorry! Look at him! I used to fantasize about him you know." She said lightly.

His nose twitched and he woke up. Asuna looked at him tenderly and he reached out his hand to her.

"I have to take you to Panyu now. I have to go on a short trip." She explained.

"Where?" He asked concerned.

"I will be safe. There are no wraiths there and Yung, Shan Lao, Yhea, and Lei will guard Takeo whilst I am gone. It will only seem a matter of hours or days that I am gone." Asuna stated.

"You go into yet another era?" He asked surprised.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Guard yourself well. Where am I to go in Panyu?" Hideaki asked.

"Guangzhou. I wrote to Jin and he knows of you now." She said brushing his silver hair off of his face.

"You know Lord Jin well?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"I know all the inu royal houses. Hush." She commanded.

Akemi was smirking and he looked over at the lesser princess. He actually blushed because he heard her thoughts. He was not used to being openly ogled like this and Asuna glared daggers at her cousin.

"Oh you should see her kumo lord. He is absolutely yummy and if you liked that sort of thing, you would slobber." Her cousin smiled lewdly.

"Akemi!" She snapped.

"Sorry! Too easy to bait." She laughed

Hideaki pushed himself up and he was clad in sleep hakamas. He walked to his armoire and took out proper attire. Asuna dragged her apparently horny cousin out and Akemi snorted.

"Why do you get to keep all the really yummy ones?" She asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Asuna demanded.

"Well I always had a crush on him and you did not even know he existed." She snapped.

"You wanted him?" She asked surprised.

"Hai. Is he as nice as his body suggests?" Akemi asked looking over her shoulder.

"Good Kamis cousin! You are pregnant!" She growled.

"I am?" She asked stunned.

"Hai. You horny bitch. He is mine and I will knock you into next week." Her elder cousin stated.

"Oh shit!" Her cousin said sitting.

"Janek?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. Must be. What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked.

"Mother always said coupling with an uppyr was a drug. You are addicted and he really is a good man." She shrugged.

She sighed and Hideaki walked out in full armor. His hair was pulled up and Asuna's eyes smoldered. He looked at her too with incredible passion and Akemi was surprised. It hit her that this male was one of her extra special ones. They all ported and Asuna led the way. Jin was in his own banquet hall and she came in and bowed. Itsuyo jumped up and ran to her. She hugged her and Hideaki could plainly see this was another of her pups. He kept his own jealousy at bay and he saw the famed Lord Jin.

"You are Hideaki?" He asked in surprise.

"I am." He said tightly.

"I am Jin and this is Jun. Welcome home my friend." He said bowing.

Hideaki looked over at Asuna and he stared at her.

-Home? I am Western! - He growled in her mind.

-I know Hideaki but they are like my family. You are blood to them and they will consider you home. - She replied in thought.

-Your pup? She is this Jin's daughter? - He demanded in her head.

-Hai. I told you that I cannot promise fidelity. - she snarled in his.

-Yet you demand it of me? - He snarled right back.

"We have had this conversation Hideaki. She shows up and I will kill her." Asuna growled out loud.

Jin was intrigued and it was obvious that the inu general had perfected his telepathy. Asuna kissed Itsuyo and then Miku as she handed off Jin's daughter. She grabbed Akemi's hand and ported away.

"Please remember that Sesshomaru-sama is my lord and I am a silver inu." Hideaki growled.

"I will not forget. Please sit general. Asuna has told me that you are ill?" Jin asked.

"I suffered an attack. I shall be fine. I am not here to be pleasant and have familial ties my lord. I am a soldier and I intend to avenge myself." He said sitting.

"Well your upbringing lacks decorum." Jin observed.

"Shove your noble shit up your own ass. You have no idea the life my father led. You also have no clue what your father's actions did to my grandmere. So shut up!" The silver general snarled.

Jin was offended and he could see this was going to be difficult. He sighed and Itsuyo raised her teacup and sipped the liquid. Hideaki recognized that this Jin was grooming his baby much as Sesshomaru had.

"She favors Asuna." He observed.

"Hai she does. I find her the most beautiful inu bitch in all lands. Are you not my girl? Are you Chichi's princess?" He asked chuckling.

"Hai." She nodded.

Miku made a rude noise and Jin smiled.

"Of course Miku! She is older then you though. She is my heir." The Panyu lord stated cupping her twin's chin.

"Okay." She nodded.

Hideaki kept in his snorting and he was entranced with the two girls. He knew this was going to try his nerves more then anything he had ever faced. He was here facing the unknown past to further develop his yoki for the future.

Kizaki had made a portal and his mother, her cousin, and an uppyr went through. Asuna had changed into Egyptian style clothes and so had Akemi. Janek still wore his and wished he had changed. It was insufferable hot. Vlad's lover made their way towards the palace and they heard yelling from the wall.

"I warn you. My son is obnoxious." She said.

Minkah jumped down from the wall itself and Akemi yelped. He smiled and it was a younger version of the one she had seen in the future. He grabbed her and whirled his mother around and laughed.

"Haha! Gods look at you! Hello! Father will be so pleased to see you!" He said grabbing her hand.

"What years is this?" She hissed softly.

"Let me see: I am forty nine. So it is not too long." He said walking with her into the palace.

She sighed as Akemi and Janek gave each other looks. They were led into the throne room and Narmer was busy talking with foreign officials. He stopped talking when he saw her and everyone turned to look at her.

"Well we are graced. Welcome home." He said calmly.

"Look what I brought Father!" Minkah said brightly.

"Pharaoh Tumaini." She stated bowing low.

Akemi and Janek followed suit and Narmer was irritated. It was obvious to all.

"Come cousin and cousin's boy toy." His son stated guiding them away.

"Leave me!" He snarled suddenly.

Asuna stood there and he saw her for the first time in awhile. He stepped down his throne and he jerked her to him boldly. He kissed her desperately and she returned it. Narmer did not care where he was and she was moaning as he boldly explored her mouth. He finally released her and she stepped back.

"How long?" She asked breathing deeply.

"About a year. I know things are hairy for you. I do not hold it against you; I have just missed you." He chuckled.

She nodded and he tilted her head back.

"What is wrong?" He asked peppering her face.

"One of my daughters has fallen victim to a curse. I need to reach an uppyr that knows the ancient magics and Janek indicated that Egypt could be of service." She remarked

"Well you come to a hotbed of uppyr my love. You know your past self would know." Narmer stated with merry eyes.

"I cannot just talk to myself Narmer!" She said exasperated.

"So you wish me to talk to you and ascertain the information needed?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Go to my chambers; strip naked and I shall do anything you ask." He purred against her mouth.

She actually laughed and nodded. He slapped her behind and she made a yelp. Narmer was suddenly in a very good mood and she wandered to find Akemi and Janek. She hoped Anupu was off fighting wars at the moment and she had not dealt with him.

"Oi Cousin this place is awesome!" She said as Minkah showed them the halls of the palace.

"Minkah! Where are Shezmu and Anupu?" She demanded.

"At war. Father does not allow me to assist them. Of course neither of them let me go either." He frowned.

"Intelligent of them." Asuna observed.

"Well you know what Haha? Watch this!" He snapped as he held out his hands and a gust of heated air appeared.

He did not even have to allow the inferno to appear and he unleashed his yoki. A small statue melted and exploded when the super heated air touched it. Asuna's mouth dropped open and he looked smug.

"I am not a weakling." Minkah pouted.

"I did not think you would. You are a double elemental." She said staring at him.

"Then both of you stop treating me as a mere pup! I am a prince of Egypt. I should be fighting with my brothers!" He growled.

"Minkah!" Narmer stated sternly from down the hall.

"Yes sir?" He asked sulking.

"You are treated as a pup because you act as a pup at times. That was a statue of Horus!" He snapped.

"Yes sir." Minkah stated sulking more.

Her son walked off and she was surprised.

"His yoki is immense." Asuna observed.

"Yes it is. He is also very spoiled but I cannot help it. My other wives adore him and so do you. He only has to indicate he wants something and I give in. The only thing I have not is his desire to go to war." Narmer stated.

"Good for you." She smiled.

"Okay. Akana has indicated that there are large pockets of your kind south of Nubia. She also indicated that they are Ramanga. I have warned you that they are dangerous." He said softly.

"Hai I know but I need to know." She said as softly.

"You cannot remember?" He asked amused.

"Narmer for me it has been thousands of years." She stated tersely.

"I see." Narmer nodded.

"What manner of uppyr was I?" Asuna asked curiously.

"You are a lilitu." He said as if she should know that.

"Janek?" She asked confused.

"Lilitu are an ancient branch. Their telepathy and telekinesis was highly developed. I have not heard of any in a long while." He said impressed.

"Okay so how is a lilitu any different then an empusae or Ramanga?" She asked.

"It is stated they knew the arts." He shrugged.

Asuna was in deep contemplation and she was guided by Narmer.

"We will leave in the morning. You two go enjoy the Nile." She commanded.

Akemi and Janek stood there surprised and then stared at the other.

Asuna was reading the literature and she realized that this uppyr was the missing link between uppyr and wraith. They said to have the ability to shape shift and call upon some elements. Narmer was sleeping and she was reading the papyrus. It spilled over onto him and he woke up. He lifted up the literature and he grunted.

"Go to sleep my love. Gods do you know what time it is?" He asked.

"Hai. Narmer! These creatures are very wraith like but they are completely corporeal!" She said astonished.

"Okay?" He stated lying down.

"What if that is what my babes are? My half wraith babes are in actuality classified as lilitu." Asuna said.

"Probably. As Akana you do not use many of your powers. It is forbidden by the Goddess." He yawned.

"Oh really? Who says?" She asked glaring.

"Akana has said that the Goddess speaks to her. I do not question the will of my deities." He said frowning.

She waited until he fell asleep and she ported over to the Temple of Hathor in Karnak. She looked around and she could feel him around.

"Oh Kaito you had better show yourself." Asuna said tapping her foot.

The Tomoshibi appeared and he looked sheepish. He waved at her and she growled.

"You have some nerve! Why would you forbid Akana from using her yoki?" She demanded.

"Because." He said crossing his arms.

"Using that manner of yoki would alert other wraiths to my location." She surmised.

"What are you doing here? You will cause paradox if your past self is to see you." Kaito snapped.

"Kaimei was right. You did keep me from him." Asuna stated with narrowed eyes.

"Back off inu!" He yelled.

They heard others and she ported them to the desert. He knew it was the same soul but evolved. He would recognize the soul of the woman he loved.

"Did you or did you not convince myself as Akana to suppress my own yoki in order to have me to yourself? Lilitu and empusae are what?" She asked.

"Empusae are an offshoot of lilitu. Lilitu are the original uppyr type. All others branch of from them." He snapped.

"What of wraiths?" Asuna asked.

"Ekimmu and lilitu were one at one time. Ekimmu became the wraiths and lilitu became all the others." He said tapping his foot.

"But in the beginning we were all the same?" She asked stunned.

"In the beginning we were all lilitu. The legends that vampires shirked the light came from the wraiths. They began to evolve differently and had to seek the shadows. They began to loose their corporeal forms. It was the tribes of lilitu called tr'Awnhi, Jing, Koval, Besud, and Sahen. They are the originals except for smaller pockets here and there. They just began to fade away. The lilitu were heavily into naturalistic magics and such because the power of blood. It is thought that they screwed up their own evolution by screwing with it." Kaito sighed.

"So it became forbidden to practice?" She asked.

"Hai. It became forbidden and I guided your past self from knowing it!" He snapped.

She was shocked and Maec broke his own people's laws by knowing the ancient magics. She looked at him and he shuddered.

"We are not far enough back." She said in awe.

"Nope. Wraiths began to kill off the remaining lilitu. The ancient clans did not want anymore competition from the corporeal drinkers. Hueco Mundo can only sustain so much." Kaito stated deep in thought.

"How do you know all this and Kaimei does not?" Asuna demanded.

"Because I wandered. I searched for knowledge and all he did was bitch!" He growled.

Asuna nodded and he phased out. She held in her surprise and she ported back to bed with Narmer. She had to leave in the morning and she had to call on Kaito again.

The next morning Asuna was dressed and her two companions were with her. Narmer had been passionate but she tended to go further back. She would find a power lilitu and she mentally called on Kaito. He stared at her pissed off and he sighed.

"That will drain me!" He said throwing up his hands.

"Well then your fornicating with my previous life will have to wait." She said smirking.

He made a face at her and his aura flared up. He unleashed his yoki and a portal appeared. She was impressed and she walked through with Akemi and Janek. They appeared in Egypt again but she lifted her nose. She nodded and they ventured forth.

"What are we looking for Asuna?" Akemi asked taking Janek's hand.

"We are going to find a friendly lilitu and hope we can convince them to come back with us." She said softly.

"We are dealing with powerful beings Lady Asuna." Janek stated in a hushed way.

"So? We are not without power Janek and you only know of them through myth. I for one would like to know more and figure out a way to stop Maec." She snapped.

She changed form and leaned down so Janek and Akemi could get on. Akemi made a lewd thought and Asuna growled whilst Janek chuckled. She had pathed that he could boast he rode both cousins. She was sniffing and she was searching near the Nile River. They ended up searching for many hours and the day turned into night. They finally slept near an oasis and Asuna was tired because of carrying. Akemi and Janek were holding each other and Asuna was suddenly dragged by an invisible force. She struggled and screamed. She slid through the sand until she stopped. She stared up at a being with bronzed skin, light brown hair, and deep aqua eyes similar to Yung.

-Who are you little one? - He pathed as he kneeled.

"I was searching for blood drinkers known as lilitu." She stated aloud.

"You wish to use voice? Why?" He asked in a sexy baritone.

"Are you a lilitu?" She demanded.

"That is not our word. We are pazuzu." He grinned softly.

"Whatever! So you are one?" She asked.

"Perhaps but you are something very different." Came his wicked smile.

She saw his hands and his claws were immaculate and he reached for her linen. She was suddenly crushed under such yoki that she could not breathe.

"Please! I cannot get deep breath." She gasped.

"You are young." He chuckled.

He expertly undid the linen and exposed her body. His eyes lecherously followed her form and she could not even move.

"Such fair skin. You almost look like one of those other younglings we call wraith." He said running a finger down her sternum and belly.

"I am empusae and canine." Asuna growled.

"Another type of young one. Hmm your blood is diluted I see. You could be nice and offer me a drink." This male said licking his lips.

"That is for lovers only." She snarled.

"Oh? Is that an invitation?" He purred.

"Who are you?" Asuna hissed out.

"I am Zarek and who might you be?" Zarek asked with a smirk.

"Asuna. Now let. Me. Go." She said in a growl.

She suddenly was free of his yoki and he watched her overly amused. She suddenly belted him across the face and his lip became busted. He touched his abused mouth and looked at the blood. He licked his fingers and stared at her.

"Feisty! I like it." He laughed.

"Well I do not like to be manhandled." She yelled.

"Oh? Why have you come seeking pazuzu?" He asked circling her.

"I need help. I only know to go to a source. One of my daughters has been cursed by the enemy's blood." She said desperately.

"Who has the knowledge to curse?" He asked intrigued.

"My sworn enemy. His name is Maec tr'Awnhi." Asuna said closing her linen.

"A wraith? A pathetic rat of a blood drinker knows natural magic?" Zarek scoffed.

"Well I do not know how long it has been since you have seen the Shouten but they are highly organized and powerful beings now." She said in annoyance.

"You are funny." He laughed.

She growled in supreme annoyance and both Jarek and Akemi came over. They stared at the other being and Jarek was irritated. It was obvious he could feel immense age from this kind and they looked at the other.

"Careful Lady Asuna. This creature is ancient." He whispered.

"Ancient? That offends me! I have slept for many years thank you. Now I felt your aura and grew very curious." He grinned.

Asuna mentally groaned and she had woken up another man. She sat on her back and stared at this Zarek. He was hungry she could tell and she offered him a wrist.

"I really would like more." He purred licking her wrist.

"Do not push your luck ancient boy. I am in a bad mood." She growled.

He laughed merrily and sank in his fangs. She felt an unreal rush and Akemi suddenly was behind her. She stared up and she shook her head.

"You passed out." Her cousin whispered.

"I did?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. I still have my powers. Gods it is good to be awake. I have been laying there pondering waking up and then I feel babies!" Zarek laughed.

"I will show you baby!" Akemi snarled.

"Akemi stop!" Asuna snapped.

"So you need help in reversing a curse. Well let us go!" He said smiling.

Asuna had in her possession of the last crystals from Juria. She had been using them sparingly but she did not know if when or if ever she would speak to her again. She focused the crystal and she felt Zarek's eyes on her and she suddenly threw it.

"It is a wonder you need me when you possess such powerful magic yourself." He said in amazement.

"Come pazuzu." She said sneering.

They all went through and Asuna walked quickly to Hibari. She was deathly pale and Ryunosuke looked horrified. Zarek was curious and he neared the ill woman. He could feel she was wraith by blood not by birth.

"What have you babes been doing?" He asked horrified.

"All uppyr are not the same anymore and the Shouten wraiths are ungodly powerful. The ekimmu hang out in their own version of lala land and they leave us to fend for ourselves so before you pass judgment perhaps you should listen." Asuna said in anger.

Zarek lifted her up and whoever she had fed from last time had been poisoned.

"She has drunk dead blood." He said looking at her.

"Pardon? I seriously doubt my daughter would feed from a dead source." She said stunned.

"No. Whoever she fed from last was laced with dead blood. You little ones have forgotten everything?" He asked utterly horrified.

"Well apparently so." Asuna said in hatred.

Akemi could see the look on her face and she shook her head no. Zarek watched then grabbed her hand as she ported. He was startled to see where they were and she held out her hand. A katana appeared and she stalked forward.

"Maec!" she bellowed.

The Shouten king appeared immediately in front of her. His eyes were dull and she stared at him in hatred. Zarek held her back and she could see her mortal enemy was unwell too.

"What? What do you want Isha?" He asked.

"Did you curse my daughter?" Asuna snarled.

"No my darling I have not. Believe it or not I have my own problems." He said wiping his mouth.

"Somebody did the same to you too." She said shocked.

Maec looked over at the other blood drinker and he snarled at him. Zarek recognized a challenge and he suddenly appeared in front of Maec.

"You are pathetic ether being. You dare challenge me?" He asked arrogantly.

"Maec stop!" Asuna yelled.

Maec lifted his finger and Zarek had stupidly and arrogantly did not defend himself. Energy of a black sort erupted from the finger and squarely hit the ancient blood drinker. He suddenly held his chest and veins in his face began to change color.

"Never threaten me. I am more powerful then you shall ever know pazuzu filth. I have ordered the death of your kind for millennium. How in the hell Isha dug you up is a mystery." He said in a frightening tone.

"Maec stop! If you are poisoned too then who did it? You turned out Raganos. Would he know how to do this?" She demanded.

"No. He is stupid and so are you." He said lifting his slowly changing eyes.

"You have been poisoned Maec! What the hell?" Asuna demanded.

"Darling do not act as if you care now. You steal my son and you dare show up here." He snarled.

"I will not fight you when you cannot defend yourself." She hissed back.

"Cannot defend myself? Really? You stupid foul little whore!" Maec said appearing behind her.

He grabbed her neck and she hissed as whirled on him and shoved her claws into him. She released her Dakkasou and he shouted out. He belted her face and she stumbled back. He was enraged and he began to hit her repeatedly. Asuna touched his arm and Maec shrieked as his arm was literally blown away. He shoved her back and he mumbled something. She became impaled brutally through her stomach and she gasped in air. She saw the pazuzu and she barely lifted her hands. She felt the winds gathering again and she collapsed. Maec was too slow and he was smashed through a wall and two doors. Zarek was fighting oblivion and this creature had to be stopped. He crawled over to the women he had just met and he spoke rapidly. She flooded the last bit of her yoki through him and he ported them under her power. They both collapsed onto the floor of the Dragon castle and blood pooled around her.

"Janek! Help us." She gasped.

"Good God!" He said stepping near them both and porting them.

Vlad was up immediately and he neared the woman who had his heart She had been impaled and the wound was horrid. He cut his wrist deep and bled into the wound whilst he called on Luca. He bled profusely into her wound and he watched it close up slowly.

"You are a ramanga." Zarek said gasping.

"I am what?" Vlad asked confused.

"So much lost knowledge. I need to sleep. This creature she is facing; he is more powerful then I have ever seen in a wraith. We have to stop him but the girl is poisoned. You must find pure blood and feed it to her." He explained.

"What is pure blood?" He asked more confused.

"Need the blood of a holy one." He said passing out.

Asuna heard his words but there was so much pain in her body that she could barely stand it. Luca came and he had a flask filled with blood that had medicine in it. He held it to her lips and she began to drink. Vlad had shaky hands and he watched her as she took in the brew.

-I need you. I need your help. - Asuna pathed weakly.

"Anything." He murmured.

-I will write a message before I pass out. I need you to find the houshi Hakushin. He is the only one who can save Hibari. He is the most holy man I know. - she gasped in his mind.

"Where do I go?" He asked softly.

"Rome." She gasped as Luca poured whiskey over the wound.

"Rome? Good God woman! Rome?" He asked in irritation.

"Please Eyal." She choked back a sob.

He nodded and she was brought writing supplies. She wrote quickly and she dropped the quill. Asuna was passed out and Janek lifted her up.

"Take her to my room." Vlad commanded.

"My king? Is Syna not your lover?" He asked surprised.

"That bitch was thrown out." He said lifting his chin.

Janek suppressed his smile and he ported her to his king's chambers. She was laid down and he stared down at the Japanese script. He did not know the language at all and he decided to port his king to the dragon castle. He ordered his most trusted guards to watch over this woman and he ported down to the main hall and Vlad was ready. The pazuzu had been taken elsewhere as well and Janek ported Vlad to the Southern Islands of Japan.

Akemi read the letter and she was horrified. She paced and Vlad watched her.

"Can Hibari be put in a death sleep?" She demanded.

"Da but it is only temporary. We will have to hurry." He said.

"Okay. This is what is going to happen. We are going to go back and find mister houshi man and then we are going to come back and kick some ass!" Akemi growled.

"Akemi perhaps it best if you stay here." Janek stated softly.

"Like hell I will. You all speak Latin?" She asked stomping her tiny foot.

"I do but Janek does not." Vlad said suppressing his amusement.

Ryukotsusei was sitting by and he watched the uppyr argue.

"The houshi you speak of was aghast at the poor conditions of the city. He also stated he needed to ease suffering of the ningen." He said.

"So where do we start Lord Ryukotsusei sir?" Janek asked bowing.

"He stated about the lands around the Southern Peninsula." He murmured.

"Okay. You have the boys?" She asked.

"We have our trusted wet nurse yet. Hurry!" He said kissing her softly.

Ryukotsusei eyed the other uppyr with soft brown hair and he was looking down. Janek suddenly looked up and met his eyes as he kissed his mate. He released her and the two uppyr bowed low. Akemi ported them all to Fuji and she yelled out loud. Kizaki appeared and he looked tired. Hikari popped in and she grinned.

"Oh! Papa Eyal!" She said smiling.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"Do not hurt your pretty head! You all to go where?" She asked lightly.

"Rome. The time of Trajan." Akemi piped up.

"Oh sure. Kizaki is tired from making so many portals." She chuckled.

"Shut up Kari!" He snapped.

"Make me butt head!" She grinned.

Akemi saw the portal and guided the two uppyr. They left the two arguing and squabbling siblings and they appeared in Rome in a back alley.

"She is good!" She said impressed.

"Good God." Vlad said uncomfortably.

"Why do you not like Rome?" She asked.

"Damn brilliant mortals that knew too much. I suspect they had hidden daemons all over the place." He said as they began to walk.

"She sent us here for a reason. Perhaps to get Trajan himself?" Akemi asked.

"You do it! I will port to Southern Italy." The uppyr ruler stated.

Janek and Akemi shrugged and she remembered from Asuna's memories the location of Trajan. They began to walk and she wanted to plug her nose. Janek took her hand and she looked at him in profile.

"He asked me if I enjoyed him kissing you." He whispered.

"He did what?" She asked surprised.

"Da. He looked at me as if into my soul and asked if I enjoyed it. He also wanted me to come to you in the castle." He said shivering.

"He is perceptive. He is able to hear and project thoughts but not full telepathy." Akemi said surprised.

"Why would he do that?" Janek asked.

"Um because I think he knows I am more uppyr then before." She blushed.

"You have an open mating?" He asked.

"No." She said softly.

They reached the villa and they knocked. Akemi began to speak in Latin as the servant opened the door wide open. Trajan came shortly thereafter and he looked surprised.

"I am Lady Akemi. I am Asuna's first cousin and she has asked for your help." She said quickly.

"How can I help then?" He asked.

"Asuna is in a deep sleep. She suffered a horrid attack but her daughter is in danger. We need to find the houshi that was assisting her at one point." She explained.

"Good Gods! Why?" He asked sitting.

"She found the baby sir. The Shouten king is furious because she has managed to keep him." She explained.

"Let us find this priest!" He said rising.

She nodded and Trajan left to get his armor put on. Janek looked around curiously and he looked over at her.

"The Romans encroached into our lands for a long while. Vlad finds them irritating and pains." He explained.

"I see. They were warlike and mighty for mortals." Akemi nodded.

"Ah but we think there are many, many daemons here Akemi. They influence the mortals to do their will. It is quite ingenious actually." He said softly.

"So why have you not attacked?" She asked.

"And face the might of the Roman Empire? I think not. Drago wanted to fight back but Vlad thought it unwise. I agreed with our ruler. He was good at the opposing opinion." Janek stated.

"I am sorry. Did you know him long?" She asked.

"All my life. So you see Akemi; I have a mission to see these wraiths dead as well." He said nearing her.

He threaded his fingers into her hair and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"He kisses you with passion." He groaned softly.

"We have been together a long while." She whispered.

"It was arousing. I think he wanted it to arouse me. What is his motive?" he asked ghosting his lips.

"Ryu understands my needs. I have never been a normal youkai. He met me and he was stunned to find out who and what I was. It has become apparent that I am tiring him out now. I think I am stealing his yoki." She said looking down.

"I think Vlad only amplified the succubus effect. He is gathering together food for you?" He asked lightly.

"Do not say it like that!" She snapped.

"Well how else do you explain it? If he cannot keep up with your needs then what else would a good mate do?" Janek asked.

"You are sick! Ryukotsusei is not a pimp!" She yelled.

"Explain that word! What the hell does it mean?" He demanded.

"A dealer of prostitutes." Akemi said exasperated.

"You said it." He shrugged.

She slapped his arm and he actually chuckled. She met his eyes and their eyes were locked. Akemi leaned in and they began to kiss in quick nips and trying to restrain themselves.

"Well it seems you two like one another." Trajan stated as he walked in pulling on gauntlets.

Janek cleared his throat and nodded. Akemi blushed a little and Trajan motioned for them to follow him. He had three houses ready and Akemi pulled herself up and hiked up her kimono.

"What?" She asked glaring at them.

"Most women do not rid astride. They ride side saddle." Trajan explained.

"Well how stupid is that?" Akemi asked raising a brow.

"I like you woman." He laughed.

Janek gave her look and they began to gallop through the city.

Hakushin was busy amongst the village of Locri and he was helping with a sweeping illness. He had been shocked to see so much suffering amongst a supposedly enlightened people. He worked tirelessly to help the sick and bring peace to the dying. He heard distant hoof beats and he saw an onna he had not seen in a long while. She was astride a horse in a scandalous position but her hair was wind swept and her skin a little red from the same wind.

"We have been hunting for days! We need you to return home Saint Hakushin." She said quickly.

"What is wrong Lady Akemi?" He asked bowing.

"One of Asuna's daughters is ill. Asuna fell in battle against the wraith king and do Kamis it is a mess. We honestly could use one of your barriers." Akemi said in rapid Japanese.

"Consul? Could you send physicians and other medicines down here sir?" Hakushin asked.

"I will see what I can do. Please help Asuna. I am terribly worried." He nodded to the immortal priest.

Janek was in awe of this being and Akemi grabbed his hand. They saw Vlad not too far off and Trajan glared at him. There was a history here that neither Akemi nor Janek knew. They had to return and they moved to meet him. Vlad's eyes were straining and looked a little red as he stared at a bitter enemy. He let it go and actually ported all those that needed it.

Hakushin followed behind Akemi and she led him to Ryunosuke's rooms. When her son saw the famed houshi; he fell to his knees and bowed before the man. Hakushin looked embarrassed and he pulled Ryunosuke up.

"This is your mate?" He asked gently.

"Hai please sir, help her! I gave up my own priesthood for her and I cannot loose her." He whispered in urgency.

"What does she need?" He asked softly.

"Asuna told us she needed your blood." Akemi offered.

He nodded and he pulled a small dagger from his bad and cut his own arm. He held it to Hibari and Ryunosuke woke her up. Hibari took the blood and it hit her stronger then her mate's did. She moaned and whined as she actually bit in. Her dragon mate watched carefully and he could only imagine what a pure houshi was doing to her. He actually blushed a little as she took in a tremendous amount. After several minutes she fell back and her eyes were closed.

"She looks dead!" He cried softly.

"She only is in a deep sleep my friend. I could feel her emotions. She is okay. Your babe is okay." He said smiling at the former houshi.

"Kamis! Thank you sir! Thank you so much!" He said falling again to his knees and bowing several times.

Hakushin was always modest and this dragon was a dutiful follower. He bowed in return and he turned to Akemi.

"Where is my Lady Asuna?" He asked.

"She is in the uppyr castle in Romania." Vlad stated from the door.

"May we please go? I may be able to help her." He stated.

Vlad nodded and he ordered Janek to stay. His longtime friend looked surprised but obeyed. Vlad took the human priest and ported to his future lover and wife. Hakushin kept in his noises of anguish as he saw her pale form. He knelt near her bed and took her hands.

"Himegimi." He whispered softly.

"How do you know her priest?" Vlad asked curiously.

"She saved my life. I was extremely ill with a common illness. She gave me her life span." He said looking at her fondly.

Vlad was impressed and Hakushin gave her blood. It was a slow leaching and it took him awhile. Asuna's eyes fluttered open and she saw Hakushin. She was groggy and she stared over at Eyal.

"The pazuzu?" She asked hoarsely.

"He still sleeps. Whatever was done to him did him some damage." Vlad replied.

"Maec was poisoned as well. I think Sanra or one of her cronies did it. I think I am getting to her." She said forcing herself to sit up.

"Do you feel okay?" The houshi said gently.

"No. I do not feel okay. I need to see someone and I shall return. Vlad, I have things to discuss and offensive to plan. I want to move on Maec whilst he is weak." She said keeping her voice even.

They both nodded and Asuna ported. Hakushin looked down and he let two tears fall from his eyes.

"Priest, why do you cry?" He asked surprised.

"She has lost back to back two pregnancies. She is feeling overwhelmed and anguished. The second one was wanted desperately." Hakushin sighed.

"Good God." Vlad said.

"Hai. She is mentally hurting. She is seeking solace." He said and he sat back.

"I will take you back to Japan." He commented.

"Thank you very much." He bowed his head.

Vlad looked at the spot she had laid and his heart hurt for her too.

She stumbled forward and she knew she had been foolish. She had not expected Maec to come after her so brutally. She had expected him to still desire her and she now knew what he truly wanted. Tears fell down her face and she was in Mongolia She had intended to get to Lei and Yhea but she fell down sobbing at the base of the tree. The idea of giving Hideaki a pup and having something in case he could not be saved; it made her happy. She clawed at the tree and she cursed Maec and his whole evil brood. She hated those that stood by him and she hated Raganos for every foul deed he had done. She lay down and shook with tremendous tears. Asuna decided to let out her unspoken fears and her pain that had been building up for damn near a decade.

"You should not cry so for it brings predators." She heard softly from above her.

She looked up and she saw the jade hair of one youkai that she tried to avoid. She blinked at him and he looked astonished to see her. He descended and landed near her. She had on only a shift and her eyes were swollen from tears and she was flushed.

"I fought you." He stated astonished.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"What the hell?" He asked kneeling.

"Please ga. Not right now. I am sorry if I am in your territory. I thought I was in Jing land." She said wiping her eyes.

"You are on the border." Kenomaru said sitting.

"I am still inu and you are still ga." She said making herself rise.

"I did not wish to fight you but you left me no choice but to defend myself." He pointed out.

"It matters not Lord Kenomaru and hai I know who you are now. You are the son of the Hyoga and twin brother to Menomaru. I shall leave your lands and please forget you saw me." Asuna bowed.

"You are related to the half daemon?" He demanded.

She suppressed savage and raw feelings and she whirled on him.

"I am his niece. My father is Lord Sesshomaru and your father attacked Western Lands. I am sorry my uncle is an idiot. I am sorry your father decided to invade and I am sorry my grandfather kicked your father's ass!" She yelled.

Kenomaru blinked and he suddenly barked out in laughter. She was dumbfounded and he stood up. He neared her and held her chin gently between thumb and forefinger. He left a very soft and lingering kiss on her mouth and she whimpered.

"Not again. You will never hurt me again Kenomaru!" She said hissing.

"How have I hurt except with my blade?" He asked.

"Never mind. I am sorry you saw me." She said shaking.

"Why do you tremble? You know I have been searching for you again. You were brutal young woman. You were brutal and nearly killed me. How does such a young youkai beat one so much older?" Kenomaru asked.

"I am blessed. Get away from me ga." She said growling.

"You mean to tell me you are not the least bit interested?" He asked arrogantly.

"Kenomaru, you are sinfully gorgeous but that is all you are, sin. You are possessed of conceit and arrogance and you will always think yourself right no matter what harm you do. I will not allow your person to emotionally wound me again. Once was enough and I have learned my lesson. You ga are not worth it." Asuna stated emotionally.

"Pardon me? You call me arrogant? How dare you speak as if you know me inu." He snapped.

He looked angry and she foolishly allowed herself to kiss him lightly on the mouth. He grabbed her head and invaded her inner sanctum and she stumbled back. She grabbed his jade hair and tried to jerk it back. She exposed his throat and she was staring at his pale skin. Her memories of their passion and bitterness made her choke. She slowly began to nip the skin and run her tongue along the tendons of his neck. He groaned out loudly and gripped her tightly.

"I will not do this!" She yelled suddenly and shoved him off.

The ga lord landed on his butt and she wiped away angry tears. Her eyes were red and he was confused.

"You have enough of me Kenomaru! You have enough and I cannot give you more you son of a whore! Rot you fucking bastard and leave me alone." Asuna said as bitter tears fell again.

He watched her port away and he did not remember her having that ability just a few years ago. Something was up and it was odd for an inu to go in search of wraiths. He scowled and she did speak as if she knew him and the amazing kiss they had just shared told him that this was not their first one. He was determined to know more but it would require spying. He ported back to his own lands and went about finding out more about the daughter of this Lord Sesshomaru.

She could not get in. She was out of her mind and she could not get into Hueco Mundo. The Hadasan palace was deserted and she was panicking. She was mentally screaming for Lei and Yhea as she searched frantically. Something was not right as she tried to find anyway in. Asuna wondered if Maec had done something else and she wailed in frustration and let loose a huge nami. It smashed through several walls and she could not stop the pain from filling her heart. Naraku was somewhere in this era but not easily found because he was still technically healing after the Shikon no Tama. She flattened herself front first against a wall and she cried with her soul. Her claws melted the wall and she wanted peace. She wanted the fighting to end. She knew she should return to the West but pain was making her immobile. Asuna made herself port and she appeared around Shanghai. She was hoping against odds that perhaps she would run into Tekeshi. She made her way through the jungle still blinded by tears and shoving foliage out of her way. She ran smack into a hard body and she stared up into the eyes of Cheung. She blinked and he had been following her erratic porting. He clutched her shoulders and then wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Sister." He said calmly.

"Cheung! I do not understand. I cannot keep this up. I am only one onna." She said sobbing against his chest.

"You take too much upon yourself." He stated as he released a rumbling purr.

"How did you find me?" Asuna asked as her tears soaked his pein-fu.

"I tracked you. You needed a friend." Cheung whispered softly as his hand went through her silver mane.

He continued to just hold her and she let him hold her and she fell into deep slumber. He picked her up and it was fixing to down pour in the balmy Shanghai afternoon. He took her to the shelter of a small grove of trees and he intended to just give her shelter until she could pull herself together. He knew things were bad and he knew from experience they would only get worse.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Cheung gives Asuna shelter after a painful event. Hideaki finds out about recent events. Hinata, Haruya, and Chiyo leave the safety of the castle to wreak havoc and revenge. News that affects health and change within Asuna becomes known. Whereabouts of one Jing is revealed. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Burden of the Soul

Cheung had his arms around her protectively and he had settled her in his lap. She was sleeping from utter exhaustion and the rain was coming down in torrents. Steam could be seen coming up from the ground and as the monsoon season had begun. He had them under large palm leaves and made an impromptu shelter away from everyone for privacy. He figured she needed the time to fall apart so she could gather her strength again; he had seen her do it many times. Cheung continued to hold her and let her sleep so she could regain her mental strength as well as her physical. He lightly dozed himself and after some time passed Asuna woke up and saw the rain. She crawled out into it and she let the water drench her. Cheung woke up and saw her with her face upturned and her eyes closed. The cream colored silk began to cling to her skin and her long silver hair began to become darker as it became soaked.

"Asuna." He whispered.

"Hai." She barely mumbled.

"Come back here nu zi. It is dry." He said gulping.

"This rain feels like my soul and my heart. If you could see how utterly ruined I am." She said without opening her eyes.

"You are only feeling defeated sister. You are not but you need to find some solace and strength. Please come back where it is dry." Cheung asked.

Asuna turned her head and stared at him. He could see her eyes filled with pain and it hurt him to see it. He had seen similar pain when she and Quon had fought when she had nearly died when she had fought Lei Jing in her past. He moved slowly over to her and his hand came to rest on her shoulder. He too had been filled with despair for a short while when he had thought his little brother had been killed in the Tsuchigumo war.

"Please allow me to offer you my own shoulder and if you need to lean on a family member then I am here. You have done so much in the past for the house of Hu and you truly have made Quon so happy. Allow us to hold you up until you find yourself again." He prompted.

Asuna began to really see him for who he was and she rested her open palm against his cheek. Her eyes were tortured and the rain still came down hard. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly. He did not kiss her back and allowed her to do what she needed. For once he was not teasing her and he was totally serious. Cheung Hu was being how he truly was when faced with direness. He could feel the rain and as a rule most tigers did not mind the water. They were one of the few felines that did not mind frolicking in their true forms in large bodies of it. She kissed his lips several times and with extreme slowness. He had decided to be stoic and be a friend as he thought she needed. He was using the terms of sister and brother at the moment and trying to forget their encounters. It was difficult to do when she was here and he could scent her. He decided to give in for a moment and he lifted his hands. He gently caressed along her jaw as his thumbs brushed the corners of her lips. He tilted his head a little and pressed his lips to hers fully and began nibbling and seeking. Her own hands came to rest on his hips as the softness of his own lips moved against hers and made her feel molten. His tongue flicked against her sensitive skin and she received it as he tasted and explored her slowly. It was hazy as it was filled with such desire; his hands moved to thread into her hair as he pulled her flush to his body. Their silks were sodden as the rain continued to fall. He pulled his lips back and she suckled his bottom lip. He suppressed a moan and pressed his forehead to hers. His breath was rapid and their noses were touching.

"What is your middle name?" Asuna asked in a raw whisper.

"Wei. Pretty arrogant of my Ba." He said very softly.

"I think he knew his son pretty well." She stated gently.

"I think he had high hopes. Come back to the shelter Asuna." Cheung tried to coax her.

She nodded no and he sighed a little. His dark silver eyes met hers and she stared into his as if searching for his soul.

"Why did it hurt you that your mother acted a proper tigress?" She asked in a weak voice.

"Because my mother is and was a very good one. She was a second lady and she took her responsibilities to us cubs seriously. Meifen had to do the chief lady's duties and my mother took care of us cubs mostly. She loved my Ba very much and never questioned him and he ran rough shod over her heart. He told her to deal with it when it came to that mess with Masami. Our shared sister is innocent but my Ba is not. Ba destroyed her for the longest time and she has truly never been the same. When Chao died; she was venomous but never spoke out against him. She actually thought you should have taken Zihao and left permanently. She told me that Quon was such an idiot. She was so angry that he turned you out and she had hoped that you and Mingli would have become mates." He said blushing.

Asuna was surprised and she blinked several times.

"He hurt me that time. He hurt me that he would not listen to me and my sire meddled like he always does." Asuna said with tears in her eyes.

"Well my Ba thinks I am a male whore and I let him think it. Quon has provided for the dynasty and so I am free of any duty." He admitted.

"So you feed the rumors. You are not as amorous as you let others believe?" She asked surprised.

"I have my share of flings but no, I am not. I do not have a new bed mate every night of the week. I crack jokes constantly and they think it. It keeps me safe from my Ba." Cheung admitted again.

"I am sorry I thought like everyone else." She said in shame.

"I never corrected you sister. I let you think it because frankly it made it easier. If you thought me a jerk then I could freely tease you and have some sort of fun. I made lewd comments but you were so beautiful in Sapporo. I know Quon was awestruck but so was I. The funny thing is that you were more my type. I liked strong nu zi. You never got on my nerves and I would have admitted a lot sooner that I loved you. I would not have tortured myself like Quon. It does not matter because he is the better man and he is the crown prince. You two have three wonderful cubs and I am just a younger brother." He stated kissing her crest.

He released her form and he stepped back. He bowed to her and he kept saying "sister". He was trying to distance himself again and she was reeling. She remembered him in Sapporo and then in Hunan.

"Cheung!" Asuna whispered in an agonized tone.

"Yes sister?" He asked turning.

"Please do not call me that." She said moving through the mud.

"Why?" Cheung asked in a pained voice.

She trudged through the rain and the mud to him. She came to him and their lips met. It was just a tender kiss but they both wrapped their arms around the other and they both began to seek something deeper. Cheung was again feeling like a cad and knew this was not what she needed. She heard his mind and Asuna was struck by his intentions. She stepped back from him and he was confused. He got a really good look at her and he could see the outline of her body underneath the wet silk. Her nipples were hard and clearly visible and he kept his expression even. She went to her stays and undid them. Cheung watched her startled as she slowly removed the saturated clothing. His eyes went down her form and he breathed softly. He could see the recent scars and his heart felt like it had been hammered. It ached for her and knew she had suffered. He saw her hips flare and the nestle of silver curls that shrouded her womanhood. Magenta stripes curved around her hips and his gaze went down. Her long legs he could see in his mind wrapped around his hips and he actually turned red.

"Cheung." She demanded in a low voice.

"Asuna, I am afraid." He stated in a lower tone.

"Of what?" She asked nearing.

"Of falling in love with you. I am terrified of needing you." He said actually trembling.

Her fingers threaded through his shoulder length silver hair and she pulled him to close to her. She ended up only holding him to her and he felt relief and tension at the same time. Cheung picked her bridal style and brought her back to his shelter and laid her upon the ground. He retrieved her hanfu and he came back and her eyes were half closed.

"Please sleep. I will change form and you use me for warmth." He said brushing knuckles against the stripes on her cheek.

"Hai." She whispered.

He crawled on his knees and changed form. He was so much more compact then Quon and he settled next to her. She used his body and he half covered her. He laid his head on his paws and he closed his eyes. They had spoken of such deep things and it left him emotionally exposed and it was not a place he liked to be. She was sleeping heavily again and he allowed sleep to take him as well.

/

Cheung woke up and she was still asleep. He was hungry and he knew the deer were huge in this area. He carefully got up and he used his paw and covered her as best he could with her now dry hanfu. He slowly left the shelter and he began to scent out some food and he began to catch a scent. He found a boar but this one was big and nasty looking. He lowered himself ready to pounce when the beast charged him. Cheung jumped over him but the wild pig rounded fast and charged him before he could turn around. He slammed into the Byakko prince and he yowled in pain as he was gouged with a large tusk. He roared as he slashed it with his forepaw and the boar was infused with the freezing shoki. It went wild and charged him again. It slammed him into a tree and Cheung tried to grab its head in his jaws. Quon was plain bigger then him and always took down huge prey. He had happened upon this beast and it was trying to kill him. The Byakko heard snarling and he looked over to see Asuna. Her muzzle was lowered and she was growling wildly. She ran into the wild pig and snapped her jaws into its flanks. He in turn gouged her a little but she grabbed a leg and threw it. He whined in pain and she jumped on the beast and sank her jaws into its neck; breaking it. Cheung was bleeding badly and he changed form. She quickly changed form and moved over to him.

"He got you good." She murmured assessing the damage.

"Yes. I was looking for deer and I found him. Damn it." He cursed softly.

"He is rather large for this area. He must be an alpha male. Good job though." She said cutting her wrist and bleeding into his stomach wound.

Cheung groaned softly as the wound made a popping and sizzling sound.

"You actually took him down." He said through clenched teeth.

"Because he was injured and he had given you a belly wound. Are you still very hungry?" Asuna asked.

"Yes." He stated.

She pulled him forward and she turned her neck. He looked confused.

"Take in my blood Cheung. It will heal you some as well. The older an uppyr gets their blood gets more healing properties." She explained.

"Asuna, I think I should not." Cheung said in a tight voice.

"Do not be foolish. We are not in the modern era right now and it is wise to keep ourselves well. Now drink." She commanded.

He sank his fangs into her shoulder and he was astonished. Tigers were carnivorous like all big hunters and blood was apart of it but they were not on the liquid diet like an uppyr. One hand cupped the back of her head and the other her upper back as he drank of her. Asuna was in her own little rapture and he finally released her skin. She had on her hanfu that he had covered her with.

"It does not hurt anymore." He said with extreme softness.

"Good. You should change form and eat your fill. I am going to bathe." She said stepping back.

She turned on her heel and he was breathing fast. Cheung did as she suggested and changed back. The wound was sealed and he went to the beast and tore into it. He chewed on it and his mind was on the nu zi he should not want. He finished eating and he used the brush and things to cover it up. If carrion did not come for it then he would finish it off later. He changed back and he found her in the nearby river. They were thankfully quite a ways from the Shanghai palace and he watched her dip her head back and she turned to look over her shoulder.

"Join me?" Asuna asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

He slipped out of his dark brown pein-fu and ku. He slipped off his leather clogs and his tail was thrashing about. He was nervous and he slipped in. She had kept her head turned to give him privacy and she turned when he was fully submerged. It hit him that he was doomed and Asuna pressed her chest into his back.

"One thing I do love about you tigers the most; your tails always give you all away." She whispered in his ear.

"Stupid things." He said in jest.

"Not really." She husked as she licked at his ear.

He shut his eyes and he groaned a little. Asuna was feeling and feeling so much about everything. She used two fingers to massage his tender spot as she would her own clit. Cheung bit his bottom lip and he released a low purr.

"Shall I tell you what I like to do?" Asuna whispered.

"What?" He managed.

"I love to run my tongue along the male flesh as I use my fingers to touch this erotic spot." She said flicking her tongue along his ear.

"Do you make your tiger lovers come right then?" He asked softly and in a joke.

"Close but I am not that nice." She actually chuckled.

He leaned his head back against her shoulder and she used her other hand to wrap around his cock. It was a little awkward but she wanted to touch him. Asuna continued to breathe in his ear as she used her hand to move along his male flesh.

"Where is the most beautiful place you know Prince Cheung Wei Hu?" Asuna requested.

"My Ba's childhood home; Dong Jiang." Cheung replied in a strangled tone.

"Take us there." She said sucking his earlobe into her hot mouth.

He was coming undone along every nerve and he made himself move. He crawled to the shore and she followed. He was almost out of the river fully when she pressed herself to his whole body and she was kissing and nipping his neck. Cheung felt flutters in his stomach and he was so hot. He concentrated to make his shoki mist appear and she got off of him long enough so he could port them. They appeared in mountainous region near a huge lake. There was a mist over the water as it was still early. Purples and bright blues adorned the skies and fields whilst deep green and yellow flowers carpeted the ground. Cheung laid her back amongst the tall grass and lay against her as he began to kiss her with need. He gave up and took to possessing the nu zi. Asuna wanted this and she was in awe of the raw beauty. Qinghai compared to this but this was so incredibly stunning. His lips seared her and he moved to deposit soft nips down her throat and she was softly moaning.

"Cheung?" Asuna mumbled.

"Yes?" He mumbled back in his haze.

"Please. I want to be one with you." She begged him.

He nodded numbly and he pulled himself back.

"May I?" He asked softly as he lifted her leg.

He took a deep breath and he decided he was going to make them both remember this. He guided her legs till she seemed folded. She looked at him oddly for a moment and it hit her how utterly exposed she was. Cheung could see and smell that she was already ready. He took a deep breath and used his arms to hold himself up and keep her legs in place. He slipped inside of her and her eyes widened.

"Oh Kamis!" She whined out rather loudly.

"Always tell me what is good for you." He said biting his lip.

She nodded and her eyes were still wide. He pulled back from her core and her eyes rolled back in her head. Asuna was going to completely shatter into so many different pieces and quickly. His body massaged her clit each time he moved and he was so deep within her that his cock met her one spot. Asuna hummed to try and control herself but he began to move harder and she screamed out. Cheung was filled with arrogant pride for a second. Her voice was raw and she was panting and moaning out in ecstasy. She lifted her chin a little and he delved his tongue to probe her mouth. She returned his spectacular intimacy with intense passion as he made love to her. Her mind was quickly turning to mindless mush and beastly primitiveness. It was apparent that Cheung too was not far off. Neither could count her releases and it was becoming unbearable to him. He was trying to withstand his need but her core was hyper sensitive that she was practically snarling and screaming his name every moment. His inner self was snarling and he suddenly wrenched himself back. Her legs fell and Asuna could not stop them from shaking with violence.

"Cheung!" Asuna snarled.

"Loosing it." He growled back.

She could see his claws lengthened and more curved. His fangs were longer and his eyes were reddened. His features looked more animal like and she found him primal and gorgeous. Cheung had given her release and she stalked him.

"I need you still. Let me finish you." She demanded in a snarly growl.

"No. I need change form. I cannot." He said shaking his head.

Asuna flattened him to the ground and he growled at her. He was remaining humanoid barely but she slid down him and he threw his head back. He made himself sit up and he gripped her in a tremendous hold and they were moving harder then before. Cheung's claws sank into her shoulders and he shuddered. Asuna's own head rested against his as they grunted and snarled out in the heavy and almost forbidden nature of this bliss. His body was at the edge and she sank her fangs into the backside of his juncture. Cheung arched his hips up hard as the massive orgasm left him. Asuna cried out at his juncture as she felt his seed and him tremble hard. Her body was shaking again violently as her nether regions experienced delightful spasms that spread delicious heat throughout her body. Her ruby colored eyes opened to stare down at his back and her claws had raked welts down it and blood had ran down all the way into the lush grass. She lifted her mouth and the bite mark was tremendously deep. Her lover sagged and fell to his wounded back and she lay beside him.

"Need to change." He stuttered.

"Me too." She grunted.

He rolled a little and he changed into his true tiger form. Asuna also changed into her inu self. Both of them stared at the other and she crawled over to him and began to lick his face. He shut his eyes and released a rugged purr as the giant inu gave him a tongue bath. His senses were lost in her smell and their combined essences. Cheung gave up and began to lick her in return. He pinned her underneath him and everything was a blur.

The tiger prince and inu princess were back within the castle at the West. He was dressed in a navy colored pein-fu and she had rustled up a slightly lighter navy hakama. He was sitting in the garden and he was shocked at himself. She came out dressed in a burnt orange hanfu with deep brown accents and she handed him tea.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"No. Thank you. I needed that and I needed shelter. You gave me everything I needed to get my head on straight." Asuna said.

"Not an issue." He mumbled.

She lifted his hand and kissed his palm. He looked up at her. Emotions were expressed in his gaze and she returned them without saying a word. They had done things she had not thought possible but it had been utterly beautiful how they had made love.

"So Lady Asuna, what is it you need to do?" Cheung asked.

"Hadasan was deserted. I tried to port into Hueco Mundo from there and I could not." She said taking the tea and sipping some herself.

"So besides Maec; your next biggest enemy is Sanra, correct?" He asked.

"Hai. I hate that bitch with everything in me. She harmed General Hideaki and in a future era it is her that kills him." She replied.

"Good Gods." He said stunned.

"I know Quon does not like him but he is a very good man and he is about the best they come here in the West." Asuna explained.

"You do not have to explain yourself to me Asuna. I am Changsha's resident male slut, remember?" He chuckled.

"I was pregnant with his pup." She admitted.

"I am so sorry. I can only imagine what he said and what he is feeling." Cheung said squeezing her hand.

"I have not told him. I cannot." Asuna stood and clenched her fists.

"You have to tell him inu and most especially if he wanted it. I know what Quon would have done if you had miscarried either Zihao or the girls." He said.

"I know Cheung. I know but I cannot yet besides he is in Panyu." She sighed heavily.

"Panyu? Good Gods. Not exactly Hunan's best friend." He chuckled.

"Correct. I wonder what the hell is going on. Do you think maybe Hibari was an accident? Do you think the Jings are striking back covertly?" She asked suddenly.

"It is possible Asuna. I do not confess to understand anything of these beings. Now give me a wyvern or one of these basilisks and I can kill the bastards. I have gotten quite good at it." He replied lacing his fingers in hers.

She was stunned by her thoughts and she stood up. She was pacing and his presence comforted her. Cheung stood up and he wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his head against hers. He released a soft purr and she relaxed totally. She knew sooner rather then later Quon would show up and Cheung knew it too. He kissed her temple and he withdrew. He went back to his seat and he proceeded to act like they were simply in laws again.

Quon had shown up and he was freaked out. Cheung kept himself busy and Asuna spoke with her Byakko husband.

"I sent Cheung after you because I cannot track as well as he can. I seriously think my brother could track a ghost." He said shaking his head.

"He is most talented. I thank you both Quon. His humor pulled me out of a depression." She said with a soft smile.

"He teased you?" Quon asked in irritation.

"Hai but it was fine." She said kissing him softly.

"Oh come on Asuna. Do better then that. Use a little tongue." Cheung said as he walked by.

Quon turned utterly red and she smirked. Cheung winked at his brother and licked his lips. He got mad and went to stand up and Asuna stopped him.

"You two can rut. I promise not to listen. I may even find myself a little inu hottie too." He chuckled as he sauntered off.

His words irritated her beast but she knew what he was doing. Quon made rude noises and he pulled her up and held her close to him. Her long term love was suddenly very much kissing her and he took charge. She was confused and he took her to her futon. He made love to his mate and wife as she moaned and gasped for him. He had desperately missed her but he did not know what was wrong exactly. Later they were asleep and she got up. She checked on her pups and she felt like she was languishing. Cheung was in a tree and she looked up.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Hi there sister." He said non chalantly.

"You are so good." Asuna smiled.

"I am awesome but what can I say? I think I am going to head to the North for a bit. Give you and big brother time alone. He is fretting and he hates to fret." Cheung jumped down with ease.

"I wish you would not go." She said tightly.

"I need to. I need to do the right thing here and this is the right thing. I will be around and you can beat me up." He said lightly.

She was aware that Quon was awake and he nodded to his younger brother. Cheung gave him a cocky smile and patted her on the head.

"You know what Quon? You did not do her hard enough. She is still standing." He chuckled as he made a shoki mist appear and he ported.

"I swear he is an ass most of the time." He growled.

"Hai." She said rolling her eyes.

"So where is the dog?" He asked rubbing her shoulders.

"He is in Panyu. Before you ask; Chun did terrible things to his grandmother. He is only there because he has some Panyu yoki." She explained.

"What did that bastard Chun do?" He growled.

"Hideaki's grandmere is a Western bitch. She is beyond beautiful and apparently Akinori was possessive of his first cousin." She explained.

"Akinori was the Western Lord at the beginning of the One Great War." He stated.

"Hai Akinori was my great grandsire. I barely remember him as my sire when I lived as Sorami I do however remember he was very traditional in his thinking and Yumiko apparently had a mind of her own and such. Chun was taken with her beauty and Jin said he was in love with her. Jin stated that Chun raped Yumiko and she became pregnant with Hideaki's sire. Akinori wanted her to abort her pup and she refused. Apparently she was disgraced and she was stripped of her noble titles." Asuna explained.

Quon was aghast and she went about making them tea. Takeo was fed and she waited on news from anyone and she heard none. She frowned as she searched for any information and it was fleeting. She was filled memories of Cheung and Hideaki. They had been in front of her the whole time and they were amazing men. Quon went back to the South to check on their cubs and she sent a message to Eyal. They would meet and attempt to attack Maec whilst he was weak and she was hoping to deliver him a blow that would at least take him out for a little while so she could focus on the reptiles. Her intelligence stated that the reds were pulling themselves together. It would not be too long before Ryukotsusei paid the price of Wenling and Hibari's actions. Asuna continued to feel deep anguish and she had the guards and nanny guard the pups. She ported to Guangzhou and went in search of Hideaki.

Hideaki was sitting in the dojo and his "uncle" was instructing him on his telekinesis. It was mentally and physically demanding and he was straining as he was trying to move a small statue. He felt Asuna and he turned to stare at her. Her face was shadowed and she did not look well at all. She lifted her head and she lifted her fingers and caused the statue to move several feet by barely moving her hand.

"Show off." He grumbled.

"I was trained from infancy how to use my telekinesis General Hideaki. Now learning how to port was something." She murmured.

"Lady Asuna?" Jin asked looking at her.

"I am fine Lord Jin. I have faced some enemies. How is your training Hideaki?" She asked sitting next to him and taking up his meditive position.

"Grueling." He admitted.

"Panyu inu are also taught from birth to use our telekinesis." Jin stated going to a bucket and getting water.

-What is wrong? - Hideaki asked in her mind.

-I am fine Hideaki. I am just very tired. Hibari is well and I found Saint Hakushin. - She pathed back to change the subject.

"DO not do that Princess! If I ask a question then please answer it and answer it honestly." He growled out loud.

Jin looked at them both and she looked at Hideaki's violet eyes with despair. Her eyes filled with tears and she stood up. She fled the dojo and the West's general looked confused.

"Well what in the hell did you tell her?" Jin asked surprised.

"Nothing. Mind your business Panyu." He growled as he stood up and followed her out.

Hideaki had to jog to keep up with her and he grabbed her around her waist. Her scent was off and he made a gasp. He whirled her around and held her face as he made her stare at him. She was trembling and ready to break down and he had never quite seen her this low.

"What happened? Asuna, what happened?" He asked in anger.

"Went to try and figure out who had poisoned Hibari. Turns out Maec is as well. Found an old type of uppyr called pazuzu and Maec injured him too. I told him I would not fight him and he unleashed his yoki on me." She explained.

"He attacked you when you refused to attack him?" Hideaki asked in rage.

"Hai. It was stupid and I know not to act with honor around him. I should act the same as he does but I did not. I am so sorry; I was impaled and hemorrhaged." She said in a haunted tone.

"He killed her? He killed my pup?" He asked trembling in hatred and rage.

"I did not expect the attack. I was foolish." Asuna said hoarsely.

"Do not defend that evil creature! He has bewitched you and nothing more. He is the devil and his ilk the pawns of the netherworld! He murdered my pup and I will take something from him!" He said raging.

She stepped back from him and she actually was nervous of him. He neared her and pulled her to him by the back of the neck to press his forehead to hers. His violet eyes looked deep purple and he was shaking.

"I would never harm you or Takeo. Do not be foolish." He whispered in anger.

Hideaki was emotional but it showed as fury and his fingers laced in her hair and hatred burned in him and he pulled her flush. He pinned her with his body and buried his nose into her juncture. He suddenly tilted her head back and her full lips were trembling too.

"I will supposedly die as history says I do. I will fade away and I shall return to rein vengeance on these beasts. They will think they kill me and when they see me they will know what a mistake they have made." He whispered against her mouth.

"Hideaki." Asuna whimpered.

"I have time till I am to go into that accursed place. I want to go home Asuna." Hideaki said brushing her hair back off of her forehead hard.

He nuzzled her neck and her arms were wrapped around his neck. He ported them himself and they were in his chambers. He picked her up and sat her on his sideboard. He very gently unlaced her stays and revealed her skin and he was anguished. Hideaki ran his palms over her chest and she was breathing hard. She was blaming herself and he could not abide.

"My princess. How is your health?" He demanded.

"I am well. I have healed." She said shutting her eyes and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I cannot forbid you from battle but would you abstain for me? Would you do so for me?" He asked as his thumbs traced circles on her inner thighs.

"Hai." She groaned.

"I want this my princess; my beautiful bitch. It fueled me." He said hoarsely.

"Hideaki. I am sorry." Asuna said choking back her emotions.

"Not you beloved onna. It is that vile bastard. He will pay at the end of our claws. We both shall make him suffer." He said growling harshly.

Hideaki picked her up and brought her to his futon. He was utterly gentle and slow as he made love to her. They both had been emotionally wounded by this particular loss and it surprised him at the strength and depth of his feeling. His body was wrapped around hers protectively as she slept hard. He got up and he dressed in only a short haori and hakama. He went to his study that adjoined his bedroom and he decided to catch up on his duties and he was feeling very out of sorts. Hideaki spent the next several hours working on his strategies and correspondence. He looked in his doorway and Salori stood there and she was angry.

"I hear from servants that you are injured and now you have returned. What is wrong with you Hideaki? We have been lovers for over a century and you have bedded the princess?" She asked in fury.

"I have not bedded her." He growled.

"She is under the impression that you are hers. What is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"Be quiet!" He yelled in return.

"Why? Is the little whore in your bed now? I loved you!" She said getting hysterical.

"You are also mated Salori and we knew this was going nowhere. I am no longer available so please find a new toy." Hideaki said with sarcasm.

"Does Sesshomaru-sama know you have been fucking his precious baby girl?" Salori asked in a temper.

"This Sesshomaru prefers the bitch's mouth shut!" Salori heard behind her.

Her eyes widened and she whirled around. She fell prostrate before the Western lord and Hideaki bowed properly. The noblewoman had enough sense to leave and Sesshomaru stared coldly after her.

"Your health?" He asked raising a silver brow.

"Much improved Sesshomaru-sama." Hideaki answered.

"What was that irritating bitch going on about?" Sesshomaru asked as he poured himself sake.

"Asuna faced that creature. She was pupped my lord." He said in a pained tone.

His longtime friend turned and he bowed his head.

"I am sorry." He stated dropping his formal speech.

"She is broken up. Sesshomaru, she is an amazing onna. I love her." He said unable to look at his friend.

"My pup is my heart. Augusta is my soul. I cannot see her with a better inu." He stated flatly.

Hideaki bowed his head and Sesshomaru put his clawed hand on his shoulder and he looked up. They sat and talked for awhile when the lord heard her first. She was coughing and retching and they both ran in. Asuna was coughing up bile as she had before and she stared at her sire. Hideaki got a wet rag and cleaned her forehead and Sesshomaru stood by. When she was done she lay down.

"Shall I get Yasu?" He asked gently.

"No. I wish for Nobu." She whispered.

"I shall go in just a bit." Hideaki murmured.

She blinked at her sire and nodded to him. She fell back asleep and both male inu left the room. They stood near his window and just communed in silence. The inu general prayed he sired a girl again. He wanted a female pup for some reason. The females in this family were no less powerful and he would be honored to train his daughter to be a warrior. Thoughts of what his baby girl would look like made his heart ache and his friend cracked a ghost of a smile.

"This Sesshomaru is retiring. Good evening General Hideaki." He said gliding out of his rooms.

Asuna became aware of breathing and she saw black hair. Salori was over her and she rolled to avoid a knife. She snarled as she grabbed her and threw her.

"You nasty little brat! You are too young for such a great man!" Salori screamed.

Asuna was green in the face and she raised her palm out toward the bitch and she let loose a small nami. Salori was slammed hard into the wall. Hideaki ran in and his mate stood up shakily. She let Konkisaiga appear and she was fixing to strike but Salori stabbed her thigh. Asuna went down but grabbed her throat and Dakkasou leaked from her claws.

"Asuna! Let go! You are killing her." Hideaki said trying to drag her off.

"She came here to kill me!" She snarled.

"Princess she is nothing to you. You are way more powerful then this nothing bitch! You are my bitch; not her! I love you! You carry my pup." He said shaking her.

Salori's eyes widened and tears stung them. Asuna released her and Hideaki gathered her in his arms. He growled low in his chest to comfort her and he stared hatefully at Salori.

"Get away from me or I will not stop her next time. I want nothing to do with you. This is my chosen mate and she is the mother of my pup." He stated with venom.

"You will regret this Hideaki. I will ruin you!" She screamed.

"You are nothing Salori. Hideaki is of royal blood; Panyu and Western royal blood. So you see; his mating me is more then proper." Asuna said grimacing.

His former lover got up and stormed away. He held Asuna tightly and petted her hair. He pressed his lips to her crest several times and he helped her lay back. He tore his own haori and proceeded to put it to the wound in her thigh. Once he had her settled; he stood and he ported to Korea. He was in the main Tsuchigumo palace and he scented out the kumo healer. He walked carefully to avoid issue and he knocked on the frame of the shoji door.

"Come in please." Nobu called.

Hideaki slipped in and he bowed. Nobu perused the inu male and bowed his head. The inu general respected this being and he waited on the kumo.

"I need you to look at Asuna. She is not feeling too well. That thing impaled her." He said with gritted teeth.

"What? Again?" Nobu said rising.

"Hai. She is terribly upset." He commented.

Nobu took Hideaki's arm and brought his medicine box. He produced a shoki cloud and dipped into the other man's mind. He appeared in his bedroom and he went to her. She was laying there awake but not moving. Nobu felt her head and then her hands. He hissed rather loudly. Nobu maneuvered her to her back and exposed her belly. Hideaki neared slowly and he watched as Nobu listened low down on her stomach and he closed his eyes. He watched the kumo's finger twitch and he was counting it seemed.

"What is it you are hearing?" He asked curiously.

"Heartbeats. Kumo can sense vibrations more so then hear. Inu hearing is much better then ours but I can hear their heartbeats through the vibrations." He explained.

"Their? What do you mean their?" Hideaki asked numbly.

"Let me alone with my patient inu, please." Nobu stated gently.

Hideaki left the room and he was suddenly weak in the knees. Nobu continued to listen but she was feverish and her extremities freezing.

"What are you sensing?" She asked weakly.

"Do you know why your hands are cold?" He asked stumped.

"Oh Kamis." She said shocked.

"What is it inu? Please tell me so I can help you." The healer stated with softness.

"Byakko." Asuna said trembling.

"Snow tigers? You know the mythic snow tigers?" He asked impressed.

"Married to one Nobu. You got me through Wen and Wenling." She said sleepily.

"What did I do?" He asked very surprised.

"You created what you called an anti-shoki. Zihao and the girls both leaked shoki into my system. I have not had a Byakko cub in four hundred years. I do not know if my body still is inoculated." She said yawning.

"Most likely not. I will have to think this over. I have scrolls on something like this. For now let me give you a draught to ease your belly." He said mixing.

"I love you my sweet Nobu." Asuna said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." Nobu whispered.

He gave her a draught and she downed it. Hideaki was in the door and Nobu bowed.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"I must do some research inu. She should be fine once I figure this out." He replied.

"Smooth tongued kumo! You avoid my question. I know what she is and I know she has other mates. My question was; what is wrong with her?" He demanded.

"She has inu and Byakko within her." Nobu replied.

Hideaki was astonished and Nobu bowed. The kumo healer bowed and ported away. He went to his room and he stared down at her. She laid on her stomach and he rubbed her back.

"When did the tiger show up?" He asked in a snide tone.

"You do not have to like him but I do share three children with him. We have been mated and married for over four hundred years Hideaki. He is a mainlander in his thinking and I was a ruler. His father treated me as a fellow lord and not as a princess or heir." She mumbled.

"You must have ruled much." He commented.

"I crushed China." She growled.

His mouth dropped and she looked at him. She rolled to her side and sighed.

"Before I knew the truth about much there were things I did that I now regret. I returned far into the past and faced Touga. I met Tekeshi and fell for him. He sired my girl Hana. We figured a way for him to survive and not change history. Katashi was bitter of our failed mating and his son by Sanra showed up to kill me. The boy was starved and alone. I ended up adopting Ang Chi and later I demanded Katashi make him heir. He refused and we went to war. Katashi and Tekeshi killed each other and I became regent of Manchuria. I also became the ruler of many principalities that Tekeshi had ruled. Ang Chi was made lord and I ruled my lands. Lei Jing came after me for my supposedly killing his sister Bai. Sanra posed as her own daughter and I ended up killing Sanra's twin. It is convoluted and difficult but Lei hated me. He made moves against me and had Ming China move against Manchuria. Now this I still have not completely figured out. I know I faced Lei at times but when I am not sure. Sanra is his birth mother and his father is Jing Shan Lao. He had a cousin in Astana that looked almost the same and posed as Lei. He raped me and the tr'Awnhi were trying to get Hadasan to destroy me. Well I thought I killed Lei but I injured him terribly. Raganos tr'Awnhi saved him and pulled him forward to the modern era." She said in a long winded speech.

Hideaki was in so much shock that he was speechless. He indicated for her to go on and she sighed a little.

"I was killed with Quon and his two brothers in the early twentieth century. I was in Soul Society for almost a century when my daughter's mate decided to break the rules. I was then married to a Tomoshibi wraith named Kaito and we have two pups. He restored me and became imprisoned. I was returned to life a corporeal body but I was returned into chaos. Soul Society had fractured and shinigami are now in Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo is dominated by hollows and Shouten. I have been fighting the Shouten all of my adult life." She explained.

"These Shouten have the ability to traverse the eras?" Hideaki asked.

"The Jings are more adept at it as are the Tomoshibi. The Jings and Sahen produce Tomoshibi and they were ridiculed because of differences in their yoki. They were ostracized by Maec's regime and they refused to follow him. Civil war broke out and they fled the mainland and settled here in Japan but within the plane of Soul Society. It coexists within the corporeal plane and in many aspects mirrors it but it is also very different. Izanagi is real my love. He is called the King of Soul Society but I have never met him. He dwells within his own realm and he seems oblivious to the suffering of both Soul Society and this plane." Asuna said.

He was speechless and he sat back as he took in all she stated.

"I told you that I was Sorami. Well Touga knew and we were very close. I would pop up in his life here and there." She said feeling feverish.

"This is all stunning. What lands did you rule?" He asked.

"Shanghai, Hong Kong, Zhejiang, Western Qinghai, and I took back the Northern Lands." Asuna yawned.

"Good Kamis onna! You ruled a goodly chunk of mainland China!" He said astonished.

She smiled and he was impressed. He lay down on his side to face her and he was entranced.

"You are a warrior queen. I am honored to call you mate." Hideaki murmured as he kissed her lips.

"Thank you." She smiled softly.

"The kumo will return by tomorrow I imagine." He said cupping her face.

"Hai. I know what he needs to do but it is time consuming. I cannot fight right now Hideaki. I must lean on you and my other mates now." She admitted.

He seemed affected and he sat up.

"I will be honored to coordinate whatever you need." He said ghosting her lips.

"You will have to learn to get along with Quon." Asuna murmured.

"I will do as I need to do." Hideaki sighed.

Asuna smiled and she felt blessed. Her only secret was that Cheung was the father of this cub and not Quon. She felt guilt about it but she felt confident that things would turn out okay.

She made herself get up and Hideaki was sleeping heavily. She ported near Sapporo and she lifted her nose. Asuna was searching the forests for Cheung. She finally found him and he was on his back sleeping. She leaned against a tree for support and she watched him amused. She was masking but she let out her scent and his eye popped open. He rolled to his side and she could swear he was smiling in his true form.

"Hello Cheung." She said with a small smile.

He changed form and he neared her. He saw her flushed and he was concerned. He took her hands and he hissed as he felt how cold they were.

"Asuna, what the hell? You are sick?" He asked pulling her to him.

"I do not feel my best no. I really do need you to come back now. I have need of you and Quon. I am unable to do what I need for now." She said suddenly sagging.

"What? Why? What is wrong Gods damn it!" Cheung asked overly frightened.

"I carry Byakko for the first time in four centuries. My body had been immunized to the shoki but I shall have to do it all over again." Asuna smiling wanly.

"Pardon? Byakko as in cub? As in pregnant? As in a babe?" He stammered.

"No fears Cheung. I can smell it but I do need you to return." She stated suppressing her savage feelings.

"Asuna, he and I are blood relatives! You cannot tell me and by the Gods." He said falling to his butt.

"Do not act like this! Do not act any different because if you do then it is obvious you continue to see us as dirty. I treasure my Byakko children. Zihao and the twins were more then wanted. I was desperate for them. I wanted them especially because it is so much work to give them life and I love who sired them. Now I will say no more." She said trying to rise.

"You almost died having Zihao. I remember Quon going ballistic when you became pregnant with Wen and Wenling. He has been careful of you since Asuna. He has been careful not to put you in danger yet again." He said in shame.

"So what are you saying?" Asuna demanded.

"Guang saw to it he could not sire anymore!" He said sheepishly.

"He did what?" She asked mortified.

"But that happened before we were restored." Cheung said.

"Hai." She nodded.

"So it very well could be Quon's cub." He stated feeling like a bastard.

"No. This is your cub." She stated meeting his eyes.

His eyes widened and he was almost terrified it seemed. Asuna forced herself to stand and made ready to port. Cheung grabbed her and held her to him and he pressed his nose into her ear. He could very faintly smell the Byakko scent on her and he was shaken to his foundations. He truly never expected to be a father and he most certainly had used care. He breathed in her scent deeply several times and she watched his shaking hand press to her stomach. He kneaded it softly as he continued to breathe roughly against her ear. Asuna could hear his racing thoughts as Cheung absorbed what had been told him.

"Quon wanted a family from the time he was old enough to notice females. He was always so good with our sister. He would sit and brush her hair for his mother. Ling and I used to laugh at how good he was with feminine hair." He smiled.

"What was it like to grow up with different mothers?" She asked.

"No different I think then it is for your own children. I mean Meifen is as a mother to me too but my own was incredible. Tigresses are seen as demure beings but they have to appear as such in our society. My mother is anything but. She does not disagree openly with my Ba but she is honest with Ling and me." Cheung murmured running his fingers through her hair.

"Your father is and always will be a good man but honestly he is a whore." She laughed.

"That he is." Cheung chuckled.

"Tell me your thoughts." Asuna demanded.

"I told you I was afraid of loving you." He remarked.

"I see." She said looking down.

"Loving you means that I will want so much more; I have no right to want anything. I cannot give this cub anything proper. You should tell Quon that it is his. I shall be a grand uncle. He is an excellent Ba and he would do right by him or her." He said pulling away.

She blinked back tears and she sat there unmoving.

"Is that truly what you wish?" She asked.

"Yes. I will know the cub very well and I will love it with all my heart but Quon is a father. I am an uncle type. You should return to inu lands Asuna. I will also return soon with my brother. You have been the most profound and amazing partner I could have ever had but I am going back to being your friend." He whispered hoarsely.

Pain twisted in her gut and she stared at him. He kept himself stoic and she stood up. She walked up to him and slapped him.

"I did not take you for a coward! Do as you wish Cheung. Slink away and pretend you are a man slut all you wish. Do not take a risk and be a jack ass. It is what you are best at." Asuna said shaking.

He said nothing and she bowed. She turned and ported as she walked. He released his held breath and felt anguish wash over him. He knew in his heart he was doing the right thing but it still made him suffer anyway. He knew he had been a fool and Cheung only wished to do right by the nu zi he had fallen for so long ago and now his unborn cub.

Asuna made her way back to her futon within the castle she was staying at. Pain tore her heart and she made herself settle on the bed. She lay down and let herself fall apart for a few minutes. She knew better and tigers were capable of making her incredibly miserable. Quon had ripped her heart out at one time and it had taken some time to repair the damage. She had been an idiot and she had given into her attraction to the younger brother but she was known for it. Asuna decided to do as he wished and she let herself fall into a fitful sleep. She was awakened later by Hideaki who had brought Nobu. He handed her a draught and she downed it. It would reduce her fevers until he developed the anti-shoki. Her Byakko husband would come back around soon enough and she decided to quit wallowing. She was tired of it and she would do as she needed.

"We need to find Lei, Yhea, Shan Lao, and Yung." She remarked as she sat on a chaise with her eyes closed.

"The Jing Shouten?" Hideaki asked.

"Hai." She stated.

"Will you answer me honestly if I ask something?" He asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"These two wraiths; Lei and Yhea, they are important to you?" He questioned.

"Hai. Lei and I were enemies until he came to tell me that Raganos had ordered the death of two of my youngest pups. Misaki and Hinata. They were both hanyou." She explained.

"I have seen the red haired hanyou." He said sitting back.

"Hai. Hinata was restored by Old Man Yama himself. That is another long story but Lei could not abide the death of babes and I thought Hanaj had betrayed me. He came to tell me that they were dead and I lost my head. I trapped him; uppyr and wraiths can trap each other if they move first. I was underhanded and told him I would help him be free of Astana if he bound with me so I could be free from Hanaj. He complied and it was overly intense. I demanded we work together and I found myself liking him. Then I found myself really liking him and when I found out all the intrigue and lies; I began to develop intense feelings. I am terribly selfish Hideaki. I can admit this. I am empusae in need and purely inu in attitude." She stated.

Hideaki barked in laughter and he knew it to be true. Her double standards grated on his nerves but he knew it was her dual nature. He nodded for her to go on and she smiled.

"Lei is infectious. Once you get to know him; you will like him if not adore him. All of my young pups absolutely adore him and we have three pups. He is such a good Chichi. He also is very selfish too." She chuckled.

He actually smiled and waved his hand for her to continue.

"Yhea is a different story. Shouten as you know are capable of shape shifting. Their true forms are most important to them. That means the soul. Many wraiths are bisexual in nature for this reason. Yhea was very much attracted to Eyal and he was very not interested. He was also the adopted son of Raganos tr'Awnhi. Shan Lao is the father of both Yhea and Lei but they have different mothers. Yhea got really furious and he started crap with the uppyr in Europe. Eyal retaliated and started all kinds of bloody wars. Yhea was supposedly killed but Drostan meddled and he was brought through the time stream. This is complicated." She sighed.

"Please continue. I am following." Hideaki stated.

"Yhea wanted revenge for what he thought was the death of Shan Lao but he really did not like many uppyr. I really ticked him off too. He and I had it out and we had a rather brutal encounter. Once I figured out his secret; he was turned out by the tr'Awnhi and we recovered Shan Lao. Through the few years he asked for my forgiveness and I finally did. He is a lot like Lei and he grew on me." She snorted with laughter.

"Did he brutalize you?" He growled.

"He had a major temper tantrum and the rutting was too rough. I am fine and I have dealt with it. If it makes you feel better; Lei used his hiebie and froze his male parts." Asuna laughed.

Hideaki snorted and she smiled. He waited for her to continue and she stared at the ceiling.

"He changed and we got along and things went from there. So now Lei and Yhea are brotherly and they act as they should." She murmured.

"You are too forgiving." He said rising.

"Hideaki, things have been so warped for so long. Maec and others have controlled everything and those in their wake have suffered. Lei and Yhea were pawns." She said softly.

"You are too good." He said nearing her and kissing her forehead.

"I have only wizened up a little." She giggled.

He held her and he truly marveled at how good it felt. He absorbed what he had learned and it only increased his impressions of his princess.

Hinata was in the nursery and he was most put out. He knew the Shouten had been out and about and he was furious. Misaki was still unavenged and he was one seriously pissed off little boy. He was pulling on the old fashioned clothes that reminded him of his Chichi's shinigami clothes and Haruya woke up.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I'm gonna go play. Go back to sleep!" The strawberry hanyou snapped.

"Nata you are being bad." Haruya said getting up.

"I ain't being bad. You need to go back to sleep before I pound ya." He growled.

"What are you doing?" His younger brother asked following.

"I said go back to bed." Hinata stated shoving him.

"Nata wait! Hinata!" Haruya cried as the hanyou ported.

The half ningen-half youkai child was unusually powerful and he was cracking his knuckles. He knew his really elder siblings were in the extreme South and he would find them. He was going to find Hibari and beg to let him kill some Shouten. He knew she would understand. He would also ask Ayana. He loved his really big sisters as he called them and he was in the mythic dragon lands. He missed his Chichi but he knew he was okay here. He came upon a castle and he knew he did not have long till Haruya told on him to his Haha. She would fly into a rage and beat him. He slipped into the castle and he searched out his sister's scent. He went into her rooms and she was sleeping with her mate. He made soft noises and her nose twitched. Hinata neared her and yanked on her arm and she bolted upright. She stared at her baby brother and she was shocked to see the young boy there.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Hibari asked shocked.

"Need you sissy. Can we talk?" He asked quickly.

She slipped from the bed and Ryunosuke was sleeping. She padded to another room and she crossed her arms. Hinata stared up at her and gave her a goofy grin.

"Can we go kill some Shouten?" He asked bluntly.

"Pardon me?" She sputtered.

"Yeah. I wanna kill some Shouten. Misaki is still not been avenged. Please sissy, please!" He whined.

"Little boy you are way too young to even be up this late let alone in battle." Hibari stated bluntly.

"Haha can't beat him! She can't even get out of bed right now sissy! She's sick! I don't know what's wrong and she promised she'd get 'em. They're going kill our Haha and they killed my baby sister! My chichi sits at her grave and cries too!" He yelled and began to cry.

Hibari was stunned and she knew only too well the anger he felt. She knew her mother would skin her alive but payback was a bitch she decided.

"Okay. We go together. Let me get Ayana and we will go." She said moving fast.

She figured she had about ten minutes. She phased into Ayana's room and her sister bolted upright. Hibari told her to dress and she quickly threw battle clothes on and armor. Ayana slipped Amimono into her obi and they went back to Hinata. She hissed when she saw him and Hibari nodded to be quiet.

"Come on." She said phasing all three of them.

Ayana was shocked and she stared at Hibari in disapproval and they looked at each other in anger.

"He is a babe sister!" She snapped.

"Who also lost his full sister to these beasts. He is a powerful hanyou Yana. Let him." Hibari snapped.

"He is a child!" Ayana growled.

"I ain't stupid!" He growled to his big, big sister.

"I did not say you were Hinata but you are a mere baby in comparison to us. We have had hundred of years to be warriors. You are not even nine!" She said perplexed.

"I can kill. I wanna kill." Hinata stated with incredible malice.

They all quieted as they moved with stealth. Hibari took his hand and Ayana was seething in fury. They were in Astana and things were awfully calm. They heard clucking and the females whirled around Maec leaned against a wall. He saw a young boy with reddish hair and he was intrigued.

"My dear daughter in law and my nephew's whore. What brings you here?" He growled.

Hinata moved with speed that Maec was surprised but he caught the boy's throat. Tears stung his eyes and he slashed him across his face.

"Who are you?" Maec demanded.

"Unhand him!" Hibari snarled.

"You sorry bastards killed my sister! Die fuckers!" He snarled.

"Nasty little mouth little boy. Are you Asuna's brat perchance?" He asked utterly intrigued.

"Screw you gas bag!" He said touching Maec and letting loose a blackish energy.

Maec hissed and dropped the hanyou and realized the boy was powerful. He grabbed the boy and phased away and both females screamed.

/

Asuna was out of her mind and she was searching the dragon castle and the whole place was up. Frustrated tears fell down her face as she snarled in rage.

"What the hell was Hibari thinking?" She screamed at Ryunosuke.

"I am so sorry cousin! I was sleeping but I am sure she was thinking he needed closure." He said sadly.

Asuna realized that they must be in Hueco Mundo and she went to port when she felt Hinata's yoki. She ported out to the deep jungle and Maec had a snarling hanyou in his arms.

"Your brats are strong. He wants to kill a Shouten and I think I shall oblige him but he wants to kill the wrong one." He smirked cruelly.

"Maec I swear I will come after you now!" She hissed.

"A halfling? I am surprised my dear but this boy is unusually strong. Who killed your sister little boy?" He demanded.

"Don't know fucker!" He hissed.

"Hinata!" Asuna yelled.

"Nasty nasty mouth. Well let me see who hates your family; perhaps Raganos? He probably ordered the death of your young ones did he not Isha?" He asked with a ghost of a smile.

"Hai." She snarled in utter rage.

"Must watch how pissed off we make your mother little one. She is one of the strongest foes I have faced. Now you want revenge from your sister's killer and I want your Haha is it?" Maec asked in a nauseating smirk.

"Hai." Hinata growled and whimpered.

"Well she has my boy too you know. Your Haha is special and different from any daemon there is. She is empusae so you come from powerful stock boy. I want to see my own son and you want revenge. Shall we make a deal little one? Shall I help you in return for your mother allowing me to see my son?" He cooed in Hinata's ear.

"You fiend! Let him go and I may consider not tearing you a new arse hole!" Asuna said shaking.

"Be a good boy Hinata. Tell your Mama what you wish." He said sneering.

"Haha please. Haha? Haha?" Hinata shrieked.

Asuna fell and Maec let Hinata go. Hinata scrambled to his mother and he screamed when he felt her hands. Maec neared her as well and felt her head and the fever was ungodly high.

"What the hell?" The Shouten king gasped.

"She sick! She can't get out of bed." He said shaking her.

"Daemons do not get mortal sickness boy. Something else is wrong with her." He said going to lift her and Hinata hissed like a wild cat.

"Don't touch her! I'll get my Chichi to kick your ass!" He said covering her body.

Maec chuckled and tried to shove Hinata off but he was snarling and screaming. Maec suddenly yelped and there was another small child on his back stabbing him with claws.

"Haruya!" Hinata yelled.

He looked at his older brother and pathed to cover his ears. Haruya opened his mouth and let out the jaguar yell that he had inherited from his own sire. Maec fell to his side and blood erupted from his nose and ears. Another small child came into his field of view and it was a red haired girl. She had beautiful blue eyes and she had a nasty little smirk on her pretty face. She yowled loudly and Haruya jumped down. These two were of feline heritage and he realized his nemesis trained her little ones rather early in life. Chiyo moved fast and pressed her hands to Maec's neck and face. He screamed and threw her but Haruya buffered her. The little girl was hissing and snarling like a wild cat as her hands began to turn a reddish color. Maec rolled and phased out. Haruya and Chiyo ran to their mother and Hinata wiped his brow.

"She kay?" Their sister asked.

"She needs Nobu! Where's Chichi Nobu?" Hinata asked.

"I go. I get Guang if I can't find Nobu." She said quickly.

The boys nodded and they held hands. They combined yoki and ported out. Chiyo knew Byakko lands pretty well and she ported to Changsha. She began to run through the halls at break neck speed and she began yowling loudly. Several Byakko soldiers stopped when they saw a Bengal girl in expensive silks running through their halls.

"Need Guang. My Haha hurt." She said breathlessly.

"Where is your mother little nu zi?" One guard asked.

"In Japan. Is Lord Chen Hu here?" She asked meeting his eyes.

Her father Ming Li did not treat her like a normal tigress at all. She was his heir and she was trained in martial arts and she was treated intelligently. Chiyo got impatient and she ported to the throne room. She was amongst a ton of tigers and she was searching for a familiar face. She walked into a man's leg and looked up to see a Bengal who resembled her father. She covered her mouth and yelped.

"Little one!" He said confused.

Chao was staring at a very young girl cub and she was confused and far from Lhasa. She had blue eyes like his eldest son and she was stunningly beautiful.

"I need help. My Haha is hurt. She attacked and we can't find Nobu!" She said getting hysterical.

"I am Lord Chao. I will help you little one." He said affected by her fear.

"I want my Ba! I want Ba!" She said beginning to cry.

Chao picked her up and she was a thin girl but her silks were rich. He walked quickly towards Chen's den and the little girl cub curled up in his arms and began to sob. She had been brave enough for one day he decided. Chen smiled when his best friend came in and his mouth dropped when he saw an unfamiliar girl cub.

"Chao? Do I not know something my friend?" he asked surprised.

"She says her mother is in Japan. Why a tigress is in Japan I have no idea but she stated her mother was attacked. Chen we have to help." He said in concern.

"Well we have Sapporo, Let me get myself together." His Byakko friend stated.

"Let me send my family back to Lhasa." Chao stated as he left the room.

He was in search of his mate and their two oldest sons. His mate was lovelier then words and made his blood boil. He found her and his eldest cubs. Ming Li was as good as they came and the girl perked up when she saw him. Chao watched curiously as she began to purr loudly and others noticed.

"She seems to like you son." Chao chuckled.

"Hello little nu zi. I am Prince Mingli." He said in a rich timbre.

"I know." Chiyo stated shyly.

"You do? Do you live in Lhasa?" He asked taking her from his sire's arms.

"Hai." She nodded.

Mingli blinked his intense blue eyes at her and he was still a young man. He was considered of age but extremely young one. She was purring loudly and laid her head against his chest.

"She is a lovely little thing!" His mate stated as she neared.

Chiyo snuggled up against her sire and he was affected. Lady Nahadely noticed no tail. She covered her mouth and she ran a clawed hand up and down her back.

"Chao! She has no tail." She whispered.

"What?" He asked astonished.

"Haha no tail." Chiyo said sleepily.

"Who is your mother?" Nahadely asked gently.

"Asuna. Haha is Asuna." She said sucking her thumb which she had not done in awhile.

"I know that name." Chao said frowning.

"Do you?" His mate asked.

"Yes. I think and I could be wrong but I think I have heard of an inu princess with that name." He said shaking his head.

"Hai. Haha is inu princess. Jii-chan is West's lord." She said nodding.

"A tiger and an inu?" The Bengal lord asked shocked.

Chen only heard the last statement and he looked at the little girl. He walked closer and he brushed fingers along her cheek.

"Haha need Guang." She whispered.

"She is well spoken. She is royalty." Chen murmured.

"But what the hell Chen? A tiger and an inu?" He mumbled.

Mingli let them sort out her parentage and she stared at his eyes.

"You are just a pretty girl." He said smiling at her.

"Can I tell secret?" She whispered.

"Please." He nodded.

"Haha bring us here. Shouten took our baby and they kill my twin sister." She said frowning.

"Who are the Shouten?" Mingli asked horrified.

"Bad people. Nata went to fight but we too young. Misaki was his little sister and she my twin. She dead long time. Haha cannot stop them but she try." She said softly.

"You said you know who I am." He prompted.

She nodded with blue eyes and it hit Mingli that it was like staring in a mirror.

"Little one, where are you from?" He asked suddenly.

"Not where. When." She whispered.

His mouth dropped and he could not believe he was holding his own cub. The idea frightened him and he moved with her.

"How? How is it possible?" He asked confused.

"Haha know. She sick and need Guang." She repeated.

The tiger lords made the decision to get Guang and Chiyo sighed in relief. Nahadely tried to take her from Mingli and she became screaming hysterically. The Bengal lady put up her hands and stepped back.

"She is taken with you my son." She said shaking her head.

"I suppose. Shall I go and bring her to her mother?" He asked.

"You shall have to." Chao stated.

Guang came in and she began purring loudly. Chiyo slid down Mingli and held his hand. She walked to Guang and she had no intentions of bringing so many tigers. She took the ancient Byakko's hand in her other one and she suddenly ported. Chao, Chen, and Nahadely all stood there in shock. The little girl had ported and had ported two adult tigers and herself.

"We have got to figure out who the hell that little girl is." Chen said in awe.

Chiyo was walking fast and the two male tigers followed. She slipped into an opulent room and there on a futon was an inu female. She was shivering badly and Mingli was stunned. Guang came forward and felt her head and her hands.

"She is in a terrible fever." The old healer said.

"She fall down." Chiyo said.

"Yes little one. This is Asuna?" Mingli asked kneeling.

"Hai. She is Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing. She my Haha." She said shyly.

Hinata and Haruya ran in and they cried out in relief. They both looked anxious and they looked at their mother.

"What wrong?" Their sister asked.

"General Hideaki looking for her. We're gonna get beat." Hinata said looking nervous.

"Well you should not have run off!" Haruya growled.

"Shut up! I want them dead!" He snapped.

"She sick! She have to look for you idiot! Misaki my sissy too!" Chiyo snapped.

Mingli listened to the obviously powerful young ones and Asuna came to a little. She saw Guang and a very, very young Mingli. She realized her little girl had gone for someone she knew she could trust.

"Prince Mingli." She whispered hoarsely.

"You know me?" He asked stunned.

"Not really. I know of you." She said dizzy.

She felt the auras of her the trio of pups who she intended to thank and discipline. Mingli helped her sit up and Hinata looked defiant and sorry at the same time.

"You could have been killed. You are reckless Hinata!" She growled.

"Chichi would kill him! Chichi would …" he tried to say.

"Your Chichi is also a brash and reckless young man as well! He makes decisions based upon his heart which puts him in danger; which puts YOU in danger!" Asuna snarled weakly.

Hinata began to growl and cry in anger.

"Well he said the Shouten cause you two to not love each other!" He yelled.

Asuna stiffened and she sighed heavily. Chiyo shoved him and Haruya had to pull Hinata back.

"Haruya, I appreciate you telling me your older brother's stupidity but you were told to stay within the castle walls. Chiyo you know better young lady. Your Chichi would have a fit." She said sternly.

"I sorry Haha but you sick!" She cried.

"Yes mam." Haruya said blushing in shame.

Asuna was confused how her child by Grimmjow could be so well spoken and such a good boy. His sire was as reckless as Ichigo but the love he had for his child was staggering. He would train their son on his spiritual powers and spar him often. He would also just sit up in the sky with him and watch Karakura Town. Grimmjow was incredible and she realized she ached to see him. She looked away and stared at the wall.

"You three have my thanks as well." Asuna muttered.

Hinata looked surprised and both Haruya and Chiyo looked at each other. Guang was surprised to fell life within her and he motioned for Mingli to take the little ones out. The old Byakko healer laid her back and went to his bag.

"You have Byakko in you." He said softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"A Byakko should be carried by a Byakko nu zi." Guang stated calmly.

"Well I am sorry old man but I have given birth to three Byakko cubs before. It is hard as hell but it can be done!" She growled.

He was surprised and he wondered what damn fool thing this nu zi was doing. He was making a draught and he used his shoki to make a fever suppressing medicine.

"Who is the sire?" He asked.

"None of your business." Asuna said closing her eyes.

"Lord Chen is going to ask and I will tell him." He threatened.

She felt a little better and Guang waited. He finally stood up and Asuna made herself stand.

"Thank you healer but I am functional." She stated.

"You're going to need more of that draught missy. You also are weak as hell. Now them young ones are strong like and you need to be on your futon resting." He stated sternly.

"You are an elder and you know damn well what is out there. I am from another era Guang." She said moving past him.

"You Juria's girl?" He asked.

"In another life. You recognized Chiyo's name?" Asuna enquired.

"Yeah. Who is the father nu zi? You want my help then you tell me the truth!" he snapped.

"Cheung okay?" She hissed.

"He's all grown up in your era?" He asked surprised.

"Hai old man." She growled.

"Why ain't he here helping out?" Guang demanded.

"He has decided that I am a pleasant memory and he shall be a great uncle but not a Chichi." She said shoving down her pain.

"His Ba is an asshole. I tried to teach my boys better but they are randy rats." He said shaking his head.

"Pardon?" Asuna asked.

"The Hu family has been under my care a long damn time. I knew Chen's great grandfather. Chen is a brat but a good hearted man. He has calmed down a bunch but he likes the nu zi and he sometimes thinks with the wrong head." He chuckled.

"Oh I know. I am half empusae." She commented.

"Explains a lot. Okay little nu zi; first your going to tell me who was gonna help you with this and two you are going to tell me where the grown up version of Cheung is." He said crossing his arms.

"He has been haunting the forests around Sapporo to blend in and also in dragon lands. I am related to the Dragon royal house." She admitted.

"Cheung don't blend in nu zi. He is a right gorgeous boy and he knows it." Guang stated.

"I am sure he is in the Northern forests. Hai I know he is gorgeous. The kumo healer named Nobu has been assisting me." She explained.

"Lay your inu ass down and I'm gonna fix this. Stubborn ass nu zi." He grumbled.

She laid down and he covered her up. He ported out via his shoki and she went to sleep

Guang was in the mighty forests surrounding the Sapporo palace and he was scenting out Cheung. He found the lean young male and he was sleeping. Guang made a loud growl and the boy's head popped up fast. Silver eyes narrowed and then he changed form. The young man looked a little more mature but he was still young. His hair was shorter and his body in humanoid form was compact grace. He looked like his Ba in certain features but he had his mother's grace.

"You boy! We're gonna talk like now." He snarled.

"Guang what the hell?" Cheung asked surprised.

"You have a nu zi that is pregnant with your cub and her body really can't handle it. You let her go and she collapses facing an enemy?" The old healer growled.

"She is not supposed to be going against her enemies!" He yelled.

"Well she has some little ones that took off. A little girl cub showed up in Hunan. A Bengal cub." He said in a nasty tone.

"Yeah Mingli's squirt. She's a cute little girl." He said sitting.

"Yes she is a cute little girl with massive yoki. Now you tell me why you would leave a cub? What the hell's wrong with you?" Guang asked in anger.

"When we are older and we first meet her; Quon falls in love with her. Hell I did too but big brother perused her behind all of our backs. They have three cubs Guang. I have been merciless in teasing her and trying to be a brother in law you know. Something happened between us several weeks ago and she got mad at my joking. I just think Quon is a better father. His cubs are good kids. They are great actually and he is a great father. I am just a pain in the ass younger brother. I have no purpose other then I am really good at tracking. I serve a purpose as a warrior but not as someone's father. Hell Ba is a good father when he had time." Cheung explained red in the face.

"Your Ba is selfish and indulged. Deming gave into his oldest boy way too much. Your Ba was experienced by the time he was sixty. He had nu zi left and right and left many broken hearts because he was the crown prince then the lord. He is an asshole and he hurts your Mama. I am sorry cub but you are a better man. Quon is an exceptional man I know but this nu zi is not normal. There are not many of her kind anymore and she is a rare type of youkai. You have issues because of your stupid asinine Ba but you gotta grow up boy." The healer stated watching the young man.

"She suffers?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah. You sired a very obviously strong cub. What were the other three like?" He asked.

"Zihao is powerful but just like Quon. He had shoki from the womb. The girls are ungodly powerful. They can produce the storms and ice instead of just manipulate." Cheung said.

"Well boy, your cub is producing a similar effect in her." He shrugged.

Cheung nodded and they both ported to her room. Asuna was sleeping and the look Cheung gave her was soft and full of something. Guang realized the young man was fighting his love for her and he sat down.

"Asuna? Hey you. Wake up." He said brushing her silver hair back.

"Hai." She whispered.

"Guang says you are bad off." He said.

"The cub is like Zihao apparently but I am certain it is amplified because of its twin. Why are you here?" She asked.

"He said you need me." Cheung replied feeling out of sorts.

"You made your position clear. I asked you to return to help with the Shouten but I shall not make you endure my person anymore. I am need of the anti-shoki that Nobu can make; he just needs to be pointed in the right direction. I have no designs on you. I am sorry the healer saw fit to bother you." She said bitterly.

"Asuna, I am trying." He said in a frustrated noise.

"What happened with us in that rain? What happened Cheung? I must be stupid because I thought I finally saw the real you. Not your jokes to protect yourself or obnoxiousness to put others off but the real man. I must be mistaken because when faced with adversity you change right back into that fake persona. You make noises of admiration of your elder sibling but you cower when faced with strong feelings. I will not disturb your defenses anymore. Your sire's actions apparently affected you more deeply then he will ever know but my cub and I will be fine." Asuna murmured.

"I only meant to offer you support. I knew you needed shelter. I have seen you fall apart before and I know my own brother caused it. I truly never meant for that to happen. You are as my sister and I am a brutish fool for allowing hormones to control me. I was right the first time and Quon will be an excellent father. I have to go." He said pulling away.

She blinked back tears again and Guang was aghast. Cheung tried to port out through his shoki but the ancient tiger made a menacing growl. He stared at the healer with pain filled eyes and he shoved the boy into a low chair.

"Are you stupid?" He asked Cheung.

"No. I am doing right." He snapped.

"Are you stupid?" He asked Asuna.

"Let him cower away. Let him use Chen as an excuse to fail." She growled.

Cheung stared at her in fury and Guang was witness to intense emotion. Asuna stared at Cheung as if he was an errant cub and the younger prince was agitated. His tail was jerking to and fro in his anger and Asuna watched it. She had a sly look to her face and she suddenly grabbed the furry appendage and pulled hard enough to get him to move but not hurt him. Guang knew something was about to happen to he vacated. Cheung snarled and then groaned as she messed with the tender spot. He cursed his body and stared at her.

"Stop. Asuna damn it stop!" He cried.

"I hate when your tail does that. I know you are pissed off; I do not need a reminder." She growled.

"Well I am sorry. It is natural okay? Stop." Cheung whispered fighting the shocks of pleasure up his spine.

"Hell no." She grinned meanly.

He was panting and she changed from scratching to rubbing it in a certain way. His mind was incoherent and he lay next to her.

"Stop." He whispered against her mouth.

"Really? Why? You swore not to hurt an onna but you already have." She stated in a low voice.

He stiffened when she said those words and his dark silver eyes met hers. His face was still shocked and she took his lips. Cheung was not prepared for it as their tongues touched and she began to explore his mouth slowly. He lost his mind and he jerked back. He made a wounded noise as he shed his own clothing and he undid hers. She was confused by his actions but also mesmerized with his person. She leaned up and wrapped her lips around his male nipple and he groaned loudly. She had learned long ago that most felines were super sensitive in some spots. The Byakko prince was panting again as she bit and worried the overly sensitive flesh.

"Asuna. I am loosing my mind." He said through the heavy breathing.

She lifted her mouth and looked at him. Cheung was staring at her face and he lifted his trembling hands. He cupped her face and lowered his mouth to hers. He was mumbling as he kissed her over and over; Cheung kept whispering, I love you. Her eyes slipped closed as he began to press his mouth to her neck and down her sternum. She guided his hands to cup her breasts as he kissed her belly. It was erotic and beautiful at the same time and he was caught up. He lifted his lips and then clashed his mouth to hers. Asuna was so utterly confused by his words and actions. His kisses were desperate and again he jerked back. He laid on his back and his voice was soft and urgent. He helped her to climb into his lap and he faced her away from him so he could caress her stomach and front. Cheung only wanted to touch at this moment and he gently pulled her back. Asuna gasped and moaned as he manipulated and moved his hips.

"Relax totally." He whispered in her ear.

She did as he asked and the pleasure was unreal. She was exhausted but he was doing everything. Cheung was also touching her non stop and kissing along her throat. Neither lasted long but the ensuing eruption left them both winded and staggering. Cheung left lingering kisses on her neck and he knew himself. Guilt would eat him up later but for this second; he let himself feel the passion and love overcome him.

Maec was inspecting the damage done to him by the little tiger girl. Her children were powerful even as small ones and it truly shocked him to see it. He knew Maiell would be powerful but he now knew without a doubt just the potential his child had. He contemplated the other children and he wanted to know who ordered the death of the halfling's sister. He imagined it was Raganos as his son liked to torture people by killing their children. Maec decided to find out more about the children and he realized he could weaken his enemy. The problem was he could not get through the damn barrier and somebody; he was not even sure who had tried to poison him with dead blood. He wondered who had the balls to pull that one off but it was bold to be sure; it was something a Jing would do he was certain but he was pleased as pie to have his own secrets. He whistled as he walked along his palace and he peeked into a lavish room.

"Hello nephew. How are your accommodations?" He asked smirking nastily.

"About as putrid as you asshole." Lei snarled.

"Well Jing I will find Shan Lao and I will find the pretender. You see Raganos and I may not see eye to eye but he most certainly does not like you." Maec chuckled.

"Sheer dumb luck creep." He said snarling.

"You see you have Isha's heart and I really cannot abide it. Especially when you are my own blood. You are handsome for one of us but no matter. I have been told you favor both sexes." Maec said sitting down as if to have a conversation.

"You sick sorry bastard!" His nephew stated in disgust.

"Why? Because your father was a toy? Do not be stupid boy; you are Sanra's child as well fool. You have used your as devices to get your way. You act all pious but in reality you are not all that different from your mother's side now are you nephew?" The Shouten king asked in a nasty tone.

"I may have had some kinky crap going on in my palace but I would never maneuver an enemy the way you did. I would not have used them for my own gratification! Someone in your own house sent someone after my wife to rape her in my name! I would not do that ever! Your former heir sent assassins to my lovely wife's home and murdered innocent babies! I too would never do that. I fought Asuna for what I thought was my nephew but then Ang Chi is my whore mother's son too." He snarled.

"Who raped her?" He asked in fury.

"Anjul." Lei said with just as much fury.

Maec blinked and realized his own son had raped his intended and he was sick with anger. He had left explicit directions concerning her and his dictates had been ignored.

"Anjul and you favor so much you could be identical twins." Maec realized.

"Duh." His nephew said in contempt.

"You get on my last nerve Jing. Shall I tell you how sweet it was to plunder your father and how wonderful it was to have your sister raped? Sanra made her reputation seem so fearsome and the mere slip of a girl was but a shadow of a thing. You on the other hand; you give me headaches." He said standing and in frustration.

"What because I do not kiss your ass and lick your non-existent balls?" Lei asked smirking.

Maec grabbed his head in a vise grip and crushed his jaw. He knew Asuna would be hurt but he did not care. This Shouten was not afraid of him at all and he would teach him fear. He tried to slam him and Lei rolled and landed in a crouched position. The boy was a survivor and Maec smirked.

"You want to fight?" He asked him grinning.

"Hell yes." He growled.

Lei morphed his hand and he rushed Maec who had slammed up a small barrier. A burst of energy threw his nephew back but it did not deter him. He looked around and he saw a fire poker. He used his rarely used telekinesis and caught the heavy piece of metal. He whirled and slammed it through the barrier that Maec had produced. He did not know the ancient ways but he was not ignorant of basic principles. Iron could just about thwart any magics used for short periods of time. The Shouten king realized the intelligence of this young man and he phased out suddenly and appeared behind him and whirled fast. He shoved the poker faster then Maec could phase. It passed through him and Maec smirked with malice.

"You are unusual nephew. I usually do not give one damn about a distant relation born into a different clan. Some of Sanra's brats are actually powerful. Tell me; are your Shouten babes as powerful as I suspect they are?" He asked grinning like a fool.

"Fuck you! You will not come within a foot of my kids." Lei snarled.

"Really? They are within that barrier. I will figure a way through and I think you may be a way. You love Isha so much. You hated her passionately did you not? How did she convince you to love her?" Maec asked curiously.

"I dealt with this clan." He growled.

"I see. You think yourself above wartime tactics. Well little boy you are a fool. Your wife is a delicious woman to conquer. She makes me crave the female form utterly. Does she do the same for you?" He asked cruelly.

"None of your business." Lei said in anger.

Maec grabbed his head in both hands and Lei actually yelled in pain as his mind was invaded brutally. The Shouten ruler was searching for Asuna and he's beginning and he tried to shut him out. Maec saw it and it even made him hotter. The woman was a vixen and she had turned a powerful adversary into a great love. Jing Lei Shi had gone against his nature and become immersed in her.

"Gods your memories are wicked and hot. You and my own son have taken her as one? I would never have thought to do that. I actually think that idea has merit." Maec smirked.

"We will kill you! I will tell you that we Jings have taken Takeo in blood and taken him in adoption. He will begin to absorb our yoki you sick fuck! Yung Koval will get himself pulled together and he will help kill you as well." He screamed.

"Let me tell you something about Yung Koval; he was my creature in everything. If I so choose he will be again. I do prefer the feminine form in most cases but I have had my share of men boy. Yung was mine long, long ago. The control I have over him is absolute and I will have that kind of control you're your beloved wife. I beget her with Maiell and I will get her with another. I will do it through you if necessary. You my nephew should have stayed on the right side." Maec laughed in delight.

Lei lost his mind in anger and the next thing he knew everything went black. His mind was screaming for Asuna but he knew she cold not hear him. He had been trapped by accident as they had been setting up another stronghold. Yhea and Shan Lao had escaped but he had not. Now he was at the mercy of his demented uncle and all hell was fixing to break loose in Japan.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Maec allows Lei freedom and he reunites with Asuna. Shan Lao and Yhea's whereabouts and their plans are revealed as Asuna gets slowly better and spends some time with the Jings. Hideaki and Lei become acquainted. Jortel finally makes his move and Heiden shows back up. European reptilian politics blows wide up and drags the Dragon kingdom of Japan right in. Maec and Yung Koval face off and it seems like a suicide. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Fighting Back Blind

Lei woke up and his head ached terribly. He shook his head full of black hair and he sat up. He was in an opulent bed and Maec smirked widely.

"Oh well you are still here." He scoffed.

"I really have no clue where you get your brazenness from. Sanra is bold but she is normally not that stupid. You on the other hand just do not know when to stop. So my nemesis enjoys tantalizing you every which way." He said standing.

"I am not going to discuss how my wife and I have sex. I will say that it was a big inducement in becoming her friend. Now falling in love with her was by accident." He said looking away.

"Really? Do explain." Maec demanded.

"Hell no." He growled.

"Shall I tell you how Sanra ripped one of your brats from her womb?" He asked cruelly.

Lei blanched and he was sick to his stomach. Rage filled his face and he was suddenly in front of Maec and strangling him. The Shouten king knew without a doubt this man was a major problem. He had power simmering and he was not in full command of it. The little bastard was too smart as well. Maec broke his hands and shoved him backwards. Lei was gasping in pain and he worried for Asuna.

"You said you filthy Jing's adopted Maiell through blood? Who did it, you?" He demanded.

"Yes! Yhea may be married to her as well but we have come to the consensus that I am her first husband. He answers to me." He smirked.

Maec smirked back as Lei nursed his hands. His uncle came over and gently ran fingers along his chiseled jaw. He gave him such a nauseating smile that he almost vomited on him.

"She needs you I think. I am going to let you go. You will go to your wife and you will check on her and you will do it now." He said in a cold whisper.

"Fuck you!" He snarled.

"Do you wish to? It would not be to difficult seeing as I have no issue with family. You are fetching." He smirked.

Lei snarled and used his booted foot and kicked Maec in the groin.

"I would not fuck you if you were the last thing on earth." His nephew flew into a rage.

Maec laughed and the barriers were lifted. He phased away and Lei knew he could not go to her. He did phase out of Astana and his hands hurt like hell. He knew she was suffering and his first notion was to check on her. He stretched his awareness and Maec was not around. Lei phased in and Hideaki was shocked to see him. Her Shouten husband looked at the inu appreciatively and he sat down on her futon.

"She began screaming. What the hell happened?" He asked.

"Maec got to me. He broke my hands and cracked my jaw. When we bound it tied our lives together." He said softly running fingers along her jaw.

"Why do something so freakishly dumb?" Hideaki demanded.

"At the time it was to displace Hanaj. Turns out Hanaj was still our ally but then once we were bound; not having the tie is like a horrendous death. I would rather be divorced then unbound." He shrugged.

"So you are Jing Lei Shi. She talked about you. I am General Hideaki." He said bowing.

"I know about you. I remember you from her memories. I did not see how very gorgeous your eyes were." He smirked.

"She said you were that way." He growled.

"Well a goodly portion of wraiths are silly man. We are ether beings." Lei laughed as he settled near Asuna.

Hideaki watched as the Shouten proceeded to cut his own arm and he began to feed their shared onna. The sight did not disgust him and he was surprised and embarrassed to realize it turned him on. Lei suppressed the moans as she slowly sank her fangs in.

"Gods. The empusae carry something in their system. When they bite their victim it makes them in rapture or pain. She seems on auto pilot to make it erotic as hell." He explained through heavy breathing.

"I am aware of what she does. It is rather amazing." Hideaki said actually blushing.

"She is pregnant again? Good Gods man! She has your puppy and a big kitty?" He asked astounded.

"Seems so." The inu general stated annoyed.

"Well her men are yummy. Seriously I would not mind partaking of a few but I love her insanely. She has given me Shen, Lifen, and Yunru. All three are perfect of course." He said arrogantly.

"She said I would like you." He said amazed.

"Really?" Lei laughed.

"You are annoyingly perky." The inu stated.

"Oh well. Oh there you are my beloved. You are awake. Has my blood helped any? Nod yes or no. Yes? Good. Now may I have some of your delicious elixir?" He smiled down at his gorgeous wife.

Asuna nodded and Lei decided to be brazen and shock the poor inu. Hideaki gasped when he pulled open her yukata and suckled her. The inu general gave his mate a heated glance and he could see the pleasure wash over her. The wraith was purposely trying to arouse him and he was captivated. Lei pulled back and the pain had lessened all over. He cupped her breast and brushed her nipple.

"Lei." She whimpered.

"Yes wife? Maec has plans and I am certain we need to move soon. You need to talk to me about what is going on but I am in need now." He said phasing his clothes away.

"Wait but…" She tried to say.

"He can join us. He is beautiful by the way." He smiled widely.

Hideaki was shocked to his beast and Lei wasted no time in joining them and the boldness of the other man made him shake. Lei beckoned him over and he smirked widely.

"I am going to blow your mind corporeal. Hanaj and I figured a really fun way to take her and we both get to participate. Just say yes." Lei said in a lustful tone.

Asuna was moaning underneath him and he had not stopped moving. Hideaki nodded yes numbly and Lei suddenly phased out. She knew what was happening and she watched Hideaki's face change in expression. He quickly disrobed and slipped back within her depths. Her body was on overload and Lei was using the mental prowess of the inu he was using. He was delighted to discover that this male has empusae blood as well. It became a whirlwind of sensation and suddenly the combustion overcame all of them. Lei dragged his wife into the other plane to join with her there and Hideaki had fallen to his side. He had blacked out and Asuna bolted up when she rejoined her corporeal self and the aftershocks made her gasp and whine. Lei laid on his back as he too felt the wash of bliss.

"I always miss you. Your inu there is fun. He can grace our bed any time he wishes." Lei said taking her hand and kissing it.

"He is unused to such things but you will get him addicted." Asuna whispered in a small chuckle.

"So please tell me about this kitty and puppy." He said caressing her belly.

"The cub is an explosive situation; Quon's brother." She said looking.

"Oh! The really pretty one? The one with shoulder length hair?" He asked smiling.

"Lei do you need a man?" She asked grinning.

"No. I am good. I can still think their eye candy. So the younger brother named Cheung, correct?" He asked running his finger through her nether lips.

"Hai." She said tightly.

"Okay. Hell I would take him. Is he as tortured as he looks?" Her husband asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Poor thing. Well you also have the puppy in you. That man is just incredible. His mind is incredible and the nasty things he was thinking. He was thinking how tight you were and how good it felt to fuck you hard." He smirked.

"You found a foul mouthed thinker just like you. Pervert." She growled in amusement.

"Mmm yes. I am so happy to see you." He said leaning her back and kissing her.

Hideaki woke up and he was surprised at himself for having participated in a threesome. The worst part was that he knew he would do it again. The other part was that Asuna just went with it and saw no issue in it. His princess had grown up and she had become worldlier then he had.

"My turn." Hideaki growled.

Lei chuckled against her mouth and he sucked on her tongue a second before surrendering her to the inu general. He realized he could move his hands now and he happily began to touch and tweak her skin again. He was by no means done and poor Hideaki was getting a crash course in Jing Lei Shi.

Vlad had asked Janek to stay amongst the dragons and he was uncomfortable as hell. Guilt ate him as well and now he was stuck. Akemi would sweep through the castle and take care of the many duties as lady and he had seen her help birth a babe. He also saw how her brother in law looked at her and jealousy ate at him. Janek was a mess and he tried to stay away from the many reptile daemons as possible. He was sitting on the beach staring at the water and he heard foot fall in the sand.

"Hello uppyr. You have avoided us well." Ryukotsusei said with arms crossed.

"I am unused to such uproar." Janek stated softly.

"Akemi is different. I find myself actually fatigued after we make love. Please tell me why." He said sitting.

"She was changed by a succubus. I suspect my king is not all one kind of uppyr. He is overly sensual for our kind." He stated.

"So Akemi is like Lady Asuna?" The dragon lord.

"Da. I am so sorry. She needs the physical as she has become stronger in power. To feed the power boost she has to take in what you all call yoki. It is natural to us but to your kind I am sure it is disconcerting." Janek stated.

"I am not unaware of what Lady Asuna is. I am aware of why she is the way she is. It wars with my instincts but I am a pragmatic man. Friends are good to have do you not agree?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Akemi is insatiable. She needs more and I am a powerful youkai. She hates herself but if she knew she had my approval. If I accepted another privately of course; she would not self castigate. She would accept her nature. You should know your child uppyr." He said staring at the horizon.

Janek was stunned and he stared at the dragon lord. His mouth dropped open and Ryukotsusei inspected his claws.

"I have had many centuries with her when I had no right to. She gave up everything for me. She gave up again to gain more yoki and she has become this. I think I should change with the times so to speak. Please come to my chambers this night." The dragon said standing.

Janek was so astounded he did not move. Ryukotsusei had just told him that he was going to be a father and then told him to come to their room. He sat there until late night and he moved as if in a trance. He knocked on the shoji and Ryukotsusei slid it open. He wore only his hakama and he opened it for Janek to enter. Akemi was reading and she looked up stunned to see her uppyr lover. Her mate sat down on a chaise across the room and he watched them both turn red.

"Ryu?" Akemi asked stuttering.

"I asked him here. I wish for something and I hope you will accommodate me. I find myself unable to meet all your needs my lovely mate and I wish to be able to provide for you as I always have but I am terribly selfish you see. The neko is still way too young as we know. I know you and I know you suffer; I cannot abide it. So I wish for this man to become part of our family." He said calmly.

"You have lost your marbles." She growled.

"Have I? I do not think so." He smirked.

Ryukotsusei was up and on Janek so fast that the uppyr never saw him coming. He jerked his head to the side and Akemi gasped in shock. Her mate since the One Great War sank his fangs into the juncture of the uppyr man and Janek growled and gasped not in pain but surprisingly in pleasure. Blood spilled in a large amount down his fine clothes, ruining them and the dragon lord motioned Akemi forward. Her eyes were glued to the blood that had spilled and she moved as if in a trance. She was suddenly in front of Janek and her tongue darted out and began to lick at the spilled crimson flow.

"What have you done?" Janek gasped in a sort of agony.

Ryukotsusei growled mightily at his throat and finally released his juncture. Janek felt weakened and his lover held his shoulders as she licked closer to the wound.

"Akemi." Ryukotsusei snarled with red eyes.

"Hai?" She whispered in a hoarse tone.

"Do the same my love. Claim him. Mark him in the same spot." He commanded.

Akemi suddenly pulled Janek down and sank her fangs into the same wound and he swooned. Her bite caused rapture to course through him. She drank his blood so none was wasted but the wound went deeper and he was moaning and gasping harder. Janek felt himself erect and in pain. Akemi was causing untold pleasures to course through him and he threw back his head as his voice was pleading. Janek felt his whole body tighten and he buckled. Akemi went with him and he was panting as his body jerked in a massive release. Ryukotsusei watched not in jealousy but interest. He knew what the bite of his mate could do and he was aroused watching it.

"Still have the inu need?" He asked in a husky tone.

"Kamis hai." She groaned.

Akemi hovered over Janek and he stared up. She undid his loose fitting linen pants; she pulled them down and licked him slowly.

"Akemi." Janek cried out.

"Now uppyr you belong to us both." Ryukotsusei murmured as he sat back on the chaise.

"Dragon this is not right. Akemi! Oh God." He whined as she wickedly made him quite ready for more.

"My love? Would you do this for me? I want you to take him." Her mate whispered in a lusty tone.

"Hai." She nodded in her own lust filled haze.

"You bastard! You have put her in a blood lust." The uppyr man whimpered out.

"I know what I am doing. You will thank me later." He stated softly.

Akemi lowered her mouth to Janek's and she kissed him with tremendous passion and conviction. The lip lock had blood spill and she worked herself onto him. Her now uppyr mate was so lost in the wicked situation that he arched hard. She released his lips and worked her hips in a slow rotation. Ryukotsusei watched captivated and he had checked this man out. He had sent someone to check on his past and he had asked the uppyr king before making this decision. Janek was as good as they came and he was tortured by having become Akemi's lover. Now he made him official and he would be there for her whenever she would need. The Dragon lord was also highly turned on watching his powerful and feisty mate make the other man moan and cry out in passion. He knew what she could do and she was doing this for him; because he had asked and commanded. Ryukotsusei realized his own hand was around his male flesh and was easing the strain. Janek suddenly hissed and groaned out as he became spent again and Akemi snarled too. Once her own end was over; she slowly released Janek and she crawled over to him. He was surprised to see it and she opened his thighs wide. She sank her fangs into his femoral artery without warning and he threw back his head. Janek was getting himself straight and he was now privy to what she was doing. Akemi swallowed Ryukotsusei and worked his flesh for him as she rolled his stones. The dragon lord's hands rested on her head gently as she sucked harder and faster.

"Akemi. My sweet mate! Kamis hai! Hai!" He groaned out.

He exploded and she greedily took his seed. He laid his head back and sighed in pleasure as his eyes were full of love for her. Janek saw it and realized why he had done this. The dragon truly adored this woman and he truly wanted to keep her happy and provide for her. In all of his long years; he had never participated in anything remotely kinky and now he had the mark of both of them and he was burning red. Akemi fell back and had a small smile on her face.

"Shall you like to share our bed this night Janek?" Ryukotsusei asked in a tired voice.

"I am not used to this. I would prefer to assimilate all this." He replied.

"Janek stay." Akemi said softly.

"Akemi this is not me!" He said looking away.

"But it is now. Join us. You are now a member of this clan. I marked you because as her mate it is my right." He explained.

Ryukotsusei moved and picked up his mate and laid her on their futon. He settled on his side to spoon her back and he waited on Janek. The uppyr noble slowly moved over to settle in front of her and she wrapped her arm around his hip. Akemi felt such love that she fell into oblivion immediately. Janek stared at the wall and he felt shame.

"You can love her and she can love you. I only ask that you not lie to me anymore. I know she carries your child but I also owe you everything uppyr. You can have a good life with us and your children can be part of a rich history. Think on it." Ryu murmured sleepily.

Janek was still shell shocked and he felt his neck. Animal daemons typically mated through bites and this was healing quickly. It also typically could bring on some sort of binding too. He wondered if it bound him in some way to the dragon and he needed to seek Vlad's council. Part of him wanted this because he loved her. He wanted to be with her and the dragon was offering him what he wished. Ryukotsusei had turned and made it open and not dirty or secret. Relief flooded him in a way and he finally fell asleep.

/

Janek was in the Carpathian Castle and he found Vlad. His ruler was reading the books that his future wife sent over. He sat across from him and he pulled away his collar.

"I know already." He mumbled

"What?" Janek asked.

"He asked my opinion and I told him it was brilliant. I told him you were a good man and honorable. I told him you would love her as passionately as himself and would defend those boys with your life. He seemed impressed and said he wished to make you part of their family. He said you needed to stop hating yourself and she needed to stop hating herself as well." Vlad replied turning a page.

"Majesty! You just changed my life." He said furious.

"You changed your life when you took her as a lover. Now Janek deal with it." He said meeting his eyes.

"This is not our way." He exploded.

"What is the uppyr way Janek? We take lovers as we see fit; rarely marry and trade partners. You have an agreeable woman and a good friend out of the deal. Poor Janek. Now deal with the circumstances and have the woman you love. I envy you!" Vlad stated glaring at him.

He nodded and he was still shell shocked. He ported back to the Dragon lands and he went in search of Akemi. She was in the kitchens directing the evening noon day meal.

"Akemi?" He asked softly.

"Hai? Oh Janek! What can I do for you?" She asked pursing her lips.

"Can we speak privately?" Janek asked.

She nodded and led him to a little used alcove. He sighed and paced as he was filled with strangeness.

"About last night; I was not aware. I do not regret it but I did not know he was planning it." Akemi said gently.

"I am unsure of this situation. I would not have done this." He said lacing his fingers together.

"I know but it feels better this way. It is open and honest." She said meeting his eyes.

"What do you feel for me Akemi? What is this besides passion?" Janek demanded.

"I told you I had no clue why I was drawn to you but I am fierce about you." She said honestly.

"Great. I am tied to a woman who feels strongly but cannot admit love. I am just so pleased. I would never have done this and now your mate has taken away much from me! I am a nobleman Akemi. I am not a worthless nobody!" He yelled.

"I am falling in love with you but this is new for me too! I have not gone around acting like a whore! I was true to my mate but when I saw you and I could not and it made no sense." She said confused.

Janek could say nothing as Ryukotsusei stood framing the hallway.

"Fate. The same as when we met. I was meant to love you and perhaps this man is too. I am no fool Akemi. You have born me four sons and now we will figure a way to save all that we have built up through the years. You Janek need to deal with your issues and move on. As strange as this may seem to you and me it is not uncommon in Asia. I will not loose my mate and if I have to share her in order to have her then so be it. You saved her life and that of my other son. Now deal with your insecurities. I am certain the wyvern and reds will want revenge sooner rather then later." He stated flatly.

Janek gulped and he watched the long bluish-white hair trail behind Ryukotsusei. He turned to Akemi and she too was stunned at his words.

Lei was plotting with Hideaki's little inu soldiers and the inu general woke up. He sat up and the Shouten man smirked at him.

"I always loved my little toys soldiers as a child." He said sitting back.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled as he got up suddenly.

Hideaki looked down and he could see exactly what the black haired ether being was doing. It was obvious he was planning a military excursion.

"My father has been made aware of my return. Maec will have figured a way of getting through this barrier. He did not just release me for a reason. Although old Uncle Maec was being perverted. Fucking bastard got into my head. Glad we did not know what magics are being used to make this thing." He replied.

"You are not like that bastard are you?" Hideaki demanded.

"Not no but hell no. It is true that I hated our beloved woman over there based on lies but she is oh so persuasive. Our beginning is rather memorable and believe I will never forget it." He smiled wistfully.

"What did my princess do?" He asked intrigued.

"She forced me to bind to her. I say force because you know how we men are when it comes to our anatomy. Gods I was ready to kill her for making me wait so long." He laughed.

Hideaki actually turned red and he went about making tea.

"For someone so experienced inu you are so shy." Lei pointed out.

"I am learning much about myself thank you. I never knew what being part Panyu meant." Hideaki replied.

"It means there is a strong gene of blood drinker in your doggy genes. It makes you very tantalizing." He chuckled.

"You are different." He said pinning him with his violet eyes.

"Oh yes. I am not shy at all. Shall I be really nasty and brazen?" He asked chuckling.

"I have had enough for one night thank you." The inu said looking down.

"She told me the second time we had sex; I say sex because at that point it was not love but damn intense lust, she wanted to see me take another. Imagine that?" He asked.

"Asuna?" He asked stunned.

"Yes. She can be really very raunchy when she is in a mood. Makes this Shouten's head spin." Lei laughed again.

Lei got up and went to the bedroom. He stripped her blanket and began to work on her back. She groaned in her sleep and Hideaki sipped his tea. She was flushed again and he reached for the draught to ease the fever. They got her to where she could drink it and she finally came to. She saw Lei's dark eyes and smiled weakly at him and then over at Hideaki.

"What are you planning Lei?" She asked softly.

"Let me see; licking you until you come and then drink till I am drunk?" He teased.

"Funny. A little weak here." Asuna murmured.

"Well then planning a battle will have to suffice." He said brushing his fingers along her cheek.

"You think Maec has a plan?" She asked.

"Oh yes my dear. I really pissed him off. He does not like the fact that you and I are bound nor does he like that we are married and it really, really pisses him off that you like me." He grinned.

"I just like you? Really?" She chuckled weakly.

"Just a tad." He teased.

Hideaki came over to sit near them both and Lei grinned.

"Well I need to find father and Yhea. Asshole needs to be hit around some." Lei stated jovially.

"Leave Yhea alone!" Asuna snapped.

"Oh come on! He is arrogant at times." He teased.

She gave him a nasty look. He in turn gave her a sweet smile and patted Hideaki's back.

"Yhea as you know is my younger half brother. He is a supreme jerk at times but I do love to watch now as he just touches her. He loves to just watch her get all goose bumpily and crazed, it is hot as hell to watch her get nuts." He chuckled.

Hideaki's eyes seemed filed with a little lust and Lei finished dressing himself. He intended to find Shan Lao and Yhea to see what could be done about Maec. The wraith king's words about Yung made him sick and he looked around the inu general's room.

"Good to meet you inu. I will be happy to introduce you to more pleasure soon. I will send Yhea to you very soon beloved." He said phasing out.

"Very interesting being he is. You were right when you said I would like him. He is brazen." He chuckled.

"I love him." She said eyeing him.

"You love me." Hideaki stated matter of factly.

"Hai. I love you very much. I am a selfish inu bitch and I love you both." She grinned.

"Good." He smiled and he stood up.

"I have to report to Sesshomaru-sama but I shall return soon. You need sleep and I shall inquire about the kumo healer." He said nodding.

Asuna nodded and she laid her head back on the roll. She fell back into sleep and looked forward to seeing Yhea.

Wen and Wenling were both getting miserable and Rena had informed them that they would deliver with two months. Wenling felt worse because of twins and Ryuu would come by and kiss her belly. She made a face and he chuckled.

"You are lovelier then words can say." He said smiling.

"You say that but I am fat!" Wenling whined.

"Fat? You call having my children in your belly fat?" Ryuu said offended.

"It is a modern thing Ryuu." Wen pointed out.

"Stupid onna." He growled as he walked off.

Wenling rolled her eyes and her twin laughed. Her mate was passionate and they were in love. She was happy and that was all that mattered to her. He had actually killed a bunch of red basilisk and he was a mighty warrior. Watching him with a sword made her more tuned on then anything. Ryuu thought her crazy but he laughed. Wen could see Gabrielus with Amedeo as they sparred and she could see the white move fluidly. He stopped and waved at her. She waved back and they were happy too.

"He is pretty ok." Wenling murmured.

"Yes well Ryuu is awesome." Wen laughed.

"I am going to go to the beach and try not to feel like a whale." Her twin stated.

Wen snorted in laughter and her twin ported out via her shoki mist and appeared on a secluded part of the beach. She looked around and the water helped to ease the aches and pains of pregnancy. She hated she could not fight and her mate had become psycho when she wanted to fight. He had become downright homicidal and she had been in actual fear. Wenling Hu actually for once listened to a man in her life. He had calmed down and explained that male dragons protected their families unto death and it was his duty and his instincts to protect her and do the fighting whilst she carried his son and daughter. He told her calmly she could go back to being a modern insane onna when she was no longer pregnant. She had snarled and stomped in anger but then his beast had gotten pissed again. The make up sex had been downright spectacular. He had admitted that no one made his inner nature come forth so easily and his beast would just take over suddenly and she submitted. It worked well for him. She had to admit that his inner nature made her scared and insanely filled with lust at the same time. She finally understood what it was and it was the fact that Gabrielus and Ryuu were such powerful men and youkai. They could tame her and her twin. They were unusually powerful tigresses and no tiger dared try to take them on but a reptile was not afraid. It was odd because they were Byakko and could freeze the crap out of them. So it was for once that Wenling was listening and being a submissive female somewhat; she was in the warm ocean water feeling her babes move. She had let her long silver hair down and she was letting the sun caress her skin.

"Beautiful." She heard behind her.

She about jumped out of her skin and she covered herself some to see Jortel. He haunted the lands around the castle and she was nervous of him. He was gorgeous no doubt but he did not hide his lust or his interest. She truly was madly in love with Ryuu but he stared at her whole body as if she was a desert.

"What the hell?" She growled.

"You have not been alone or a long while. You mated the dragon anyway, oui?" He demanded.

"Yes. He and I have an emotional connection and he did sire my babes." Wenling said lifting her head.

"Babes? You carry twins? How very incredible but not surprising since you are a twin. He is too weak for such a powerful woman." He said stalking closer.

"I love him." She growled.

"You should. You are a good and honorable woman." He said stepping into the water.

Wenling gasped when his powerful hands moved her hands and arms. His pale brown eyes perused her form and he was filled with tremendous lust. It had been awhile since he had seen a female pregnant. His kind were of the pagan variety and fertility was celebrated. He cupped her chin in his powerful hand and made her look at his exotic face. Anger clouded her features at his manhandling of her and his other hand cupped her full breast.

"I belong to him!" She yelled.

"Perhaps so. I said you were a good and honorable woman. I did not say I was a good and honorable man. I wanted you the second I saw you in that fucking brothel." He growled.

Jortel actually maneuvered her back on the shore a little and she was furious. He saw her hand and he held her wrist tightly but did not hurt her. He made her look at him and she gasped as warmth flooded her.

"I am still in part basilisk. So soft you are. Mammal women are so soft." Jortel practically purred.

"What? What did you do?" Wenling asked as she felt overly warm and like a lead.

"A light petrification. It will not last. I would not want it to, oui? I want you to feel this fully. I am not going to take your body but only give you what you deserve. Worship you." He said in a passionate tone.

Jortel was mad with desire but he slowly lowered his head as he used the tip of his tongue to flick against her nipple. She gasped and moaned a little.

"My people our women can be warriors if she has enough power. If she does not then she will give birth to warriors. The woman is the beginning to all. She must be worshipped and given proper sacrifice. From her body all comes." He said in a shaky voice.

Wenling was not sure of anything but she felt a small pain then utter bliss as something ran rampant through her body. Jortel began to suckle her relentlessly as a slow burn began in her loins. He went from one tit to the other and she was groaning and hissing as it became more and more.

"Say oui. I will send you over." He said in a thick voice.

"Please!" She begged.

He made such a primitive growl and he moved her thighs apart widely. He slipped two fingers inside of her and sought her secret spot. She was twisting underneath him and he kissed her thigh as he found it. His fingers found his target and his eyes had begun to darken to a rich, dark brown as he moved his fingers smoothly. Wenling was gasping in air as he dominated and controlled but she was beyond caring; she needed at this point.

"Gods! Oh gods please. Please do not stop. Please!" She said in whiney cry.

"Oui! I will not stop. Tell me beautiful woman. Cry out as you reach the moment." Jortel whispered.

Wenling was sweating and her heart beating wildly as the pleasure filled her mind and her body was raging in an inferno of epic proportions. She felt the pressure of teeth and a sucking pressure on her clit and she snapped. The rapture exploded and she actually screamed out as it flooded her everywhere. Jortel was pleased as she experienced a powerful climax and she trembled and spasmed for several long moments. He withdrew his fingers and he licked them slowly and she opened fevered eyes. She could see him and he was just sitting there looking like a Cheshire cat; licking his fingers as if it was a delicacy. Raging desire tore through her and he stared at her with molten eyes.

"This is so wrong." She whimpered.

"Perhaps but you taste so right." Jortel responded.

"I should go." She said trying to roll.

He was suddenly over her and his pale white hair fell around them. He lowered his lips and began to kiss her a little. She was trying to fight it and barely responded. He pulled back and smiled a little.

"Oui. I understand. I told you that I know you are good. I am good in that I will fight for your side but I am not honorable. I take what I want and you are what I want." He said in a lust filled voice.

"Are you?" She asked suddenly.

"In lust? Filled with need? Hard?" He asked teasing her.

"Yes." She said embarrassed.

Jortel gingerly took her hand and guided it to his bulge. She made a low hissing sound and their eyes met.

"Are you totally reptile in nature?" She asked in spite of herself.

"See for yourself." Jortel said in a heavy voice.

He undid his own pants and undergarment and she let her eyes dart down. He had some scaling but otherwise a smooth organ. She suppressed a growl and he was beautiful. Jortel was masculine and stockier then Gabrielus. He took her hand and wrapped it around him.

"There are scales. I am half basilisk and half dragon. I am heavier of bone because of my dragon nature. Your brother in law is no less fierce but he is daintier." He explained in his heavy accent.

"I should stop." Wenling winced.

"Feed your curiosity at least. Feel there? That is scaling. Imagine how it would feel inside of you." He breathed as he guided her hand.

He watched her gulp and his eyes were clouded now with intense need. He very slowly increased the shared stroking. She watched his face actually twitch a little and his breathing was deeper.

"I will not lie but I want you very badly indeed. You are as exotic to me as I am to you. You are lovely oui. You are powerful and you helped to set me free from that sick bastard. I am not easily overwhelmed and I was made to perform like a whore." He growled out as she tightened on him by herself.

He whined and he eased Wenling onto her side. Jortel could not stand it and he slipped inside of her. She released a deep moan and he was so large.

"Tell me. I will not move tell you say oui." He said in a shaky voice.

Wenling shook her head and he slowly eased himself back and forth. He released a strange noise and she assumed it was a natural reptile sound. He began to kiss along her neck and she knew without a doubt this was one white that held no interest in the same sex. Jortel was in another state as he felt a woman for the first time in awhile but also one he wanted so much. He just kept the thrusting slow and they both would fall to many pieces. Wenling was unsure how long the coupling lasted but she was altered immediately. Jortel made her climax several times before he allowed himself his own and he was trembling hard as he poured himself into her. His forehead rested against the back of her head and she was gasping.

"It feels hot, no?" He whispered.

"Yes." She whimpered.

"Natural. It is supposed to illicit another climax for you. My species way of insuring reproduction." He chuckled.

"Gods." She shook as he slowly pulled back.

"My kind of dragon is known as sky dragons. We live high up in the Alps and we live amongst the snow." He explained.

"Snow?" She asked stunned.

"Oui. We are not open but we are there. If the rest of the reptiles knew of us then they would try and take us over. We are not cold blooded by any means. My mother was a white basilisk because my father fancied her but I inherited all the traits of both kinds. I am unusual but I consider myself dragon. I appear so when I transform." He said retrieving her clothes.

"I should not have done this Jortel. I love Ryuu." She said looking away.

"Good for him." He snorted.

"Stop it! I am not a whore!" She growled.

"I do not think you are. I think you are an amazing woman who fought a disgusting creature. I think you are the most alluring and sensual woman I have ever seen. We share similar energies and powers. What you call yoki correct?" He said pulling his white hair over his shoulder and braiding it.

"Yoki yes." Wenling nodded.

She began to dress and he lifted his hand outstretched. Snowflakes appeared within a small sphere of energy and her mouth dropped. He smiled and finished dressing.

"We are able to camouflage our true forms well because of our yoki. I was hunting in the lowlands when I was taken by those fucking reds. They assumed I was a basilisk because of certain abilities. Some European dragons follow some wyvern because there is a close kinship in species but not my father. He hates all the other reptiles as they literally are beneath us. The gods have blessed us in ways they can never understand and you are mammal but your power is the same." He said staring at her boldly and in obvious lust.

"I am stunned and so flattered. You are amazing really but I love Ryuu." She said rising.

He suppressed his anger and he walked forward. He tipped her head back and kissed her so absolutely silly that if she could; she would have melted into a puddle. Her tail curled in on itself and he slowly pulled back from her mouth.

"I shall make sure I remember how you feel. I shall make myself come with your name on my lips my goddess, oui?" He asked kissing her ear.

He stalked away and she stood there feeling utterly whorish and wretched. She had never been pursued at the same time. No one really wanted to deal with her temper. She shook and she realized she needed her sister. She ported to her and Wen was clapping for Gabrielus who was making a show for his mate. Amedeo snorted in amusement and was thoroughly happy for his best friend. Gabrielus came over and gave Wen a passionate kiss and whispered lewd things in her ear. She purred and he smiled. He noticed Wenling's agitation and he frowned.

"What is wrong femmina?" He asked.

"What do you know of sky dragons?" She asked in a tight voice.

"Very little. We know of them but they are highly secretive and difficult to find. Why?" He asked sitting.

"Jortel is a sky dragon." She said shaking.

"Si?" He asked shocked.

Amedeo drifted over and he was surprised as well. Sky dragons were also known as Ceil Drago and they were utterly mysterious. He sat down and listened to Wenling.

"He is half white basilisk but he is half sky dragon he said. He has similar yoki to a Byakko!" She said stunned.

"What?" Gabrielus said shocked.

"Yes. It is what I thought. Especially since he is reptile." She said shaking her head.

"I have never seen one. We heard only stories femmina. We heard of the albino dragons that lived in the most treacherous mountains but it is hard to believe no? I mean most pure reptiles cannot survive the cold very well." Amedeo replied.

"Well he produced snow flakes in his hand and it was amazing." Wenling replied.

"Did he say anymore?" Gabrielus asked.

"He said his father was taken with a white basilisk but he inherited both basilisk abilities and dragon ones. He also stated his father was the ruler and he hates the reds with a passion. He thinks most whites are gross but he did you say were okay." She said blushing.

"Nice to know that I am just okay." He growled.

"Hush." Wen snapped.

"He also considers all the other reptiles of Europe beneath him." Her twin said.

"So he is an arrogant one." Amedeo chuckled.

"My rex it took many reds to hold him down. It took three to hold me down and five to hold him down. I am no slouch but in sheer strength; he is powerful. Frederick was most insistent on trying to conquer him but Jortel was most insistent to see him die. I heard him talk often speaking the barbaric language and plotting the red's demise." Gabrielus stated.

"You think he would lower himself to talk to a former rex?" He asked smiling.

"Si. I think he wants revenge." His general nodded.

"Let us go my friend." The black said rising.

They stood and as soon as they left Wen turned to her sister.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"He did things. I whored myself out." She said ashamed.

"More like he probably used you. Screw him." Wen growled.

Wenling could not stop herself or her thoughts and both the reptiles she knew made her blush to her roots.

/

Gabrielus took to the palm forest and had to look up and they finally found Jortel. He was up high within the trees and he looked down. He kept his face neutral and he shifted down to the ground. Amedeo watched and Wenling was right; this creature was powerful.

"I am Amedeo." He stated.

"I know of you Latin Basilisk. Your kind is slightly less offensive then the rest." Jortel snorted.

Amedeo's mouth dropped and the other male eyed him. Gabrielus watched the other white and he stared right back.

"Why do you serve a mixed?" He demanded of the general.

"Because he is my rex." Gabrielus retorted.

"You are no slave. You may be pure reptile but you are better then what they use you for! Disgusting! The only thing you seem to have done well is bed the delicious mammal. Now what do you want?" He asked coolly.

"We came in peace but your arrogance offends me. You may think yourself above others sir but I was a rex and I loved my people. The wyverns and reds will attack. It is not an if but a when. I have suffered once at their hands and I will not do so again. I fell in love with a mammal femmina as well and I owe it to her to defend these lands. She gave me back a life and gave me a son." The black basilisk stated.

"She gave you a son? How was it for her? Was the boy safe? Was she safe?" Jortel asked curious.

"Si. He is perfect and he does not need the son." He shrugged.

"I will see this son." He said arrogantly.

"Why?" Amedeo stated on the defensive.

"Because I wish to see for myself what a reptile and mammal produce." He snapped.

Gabrielus nodded to his rex and Amedeo sighed. He walked back towards the castle and he led them to his rooms. Justinus was playing with Reia on the floor as his father walked in.

"Papa! Stai bene ? Posso andare fuori?" His son asked.

"Si I am well my son. Si you may go outside but only with Uncle Gabrielus. You may go in a moment." He said sitting down.

Justinus jumped up and Amedeo's heart leapt as he met his boy's eyes. They were exactly the same as Asuna's eyes and he smiled as he kissed each cheek of his son.

"This is my son; Justinus Gnaeus Servius." Amedeo said proudly.

"I am Prince Jortel Lefevre. It is good to meet you. Your sister is Lady Wenling Hu?" He asked smiling at the boy.

"Si! Wen and Wenling are my sisters!" He nodded.

"I see. Thank you for allowing me to see your son Rex Amedeo. Please allow him to play as we speak." Jortel stated slyly.

Amedeo allowed Justinus to go and they walked outside away from the rest of the Japanese dragons.

"I am more then happy to kill any red basilisk we find. I am also ready and willing to assist your wife and mate but I wish for some influence on your part and I shall call on my father." He said bluntly.

"Pardon?" Amedeo asked.

"Wyverns fear us. We are deadly to them." He said smirking cruelly.

"Truly? What is it you wish influence with?" He asked.

"I want the other tigress. I want her and I will have her. She has the other dragon's children in her womb and I know she cannot leave them so I shall have to keep them." He said as if plotting a takeover of a kingdom.

"Lord Ryuu loves Wenling very much! He is a good man. It would be wrong to try and break that up!" Amedeo stated in anger.

"Why? You waltzed into Britainna and took Queen Valentina right out from under Drostan Mochrie's nose. I think it brilliant but was that not wrong? Your own people suffered for your decision but did you not love your wife basilisk? Did you not have a large family and love her passionately?" Jortel demanded

"Si but Mochrie was mistreating her. He beat her and she was certain she would die. I could not leave her there. Wenling is not in danger and she loves her mate." The black rex stated in fury.

"He left her languish after Heiden viciously raped and tortured her?" He snarled.

Amedeo had not been aware and he stepped back.

"Heiden got a hold of her?" He asked in sudden anger.

"Oui! He tore her up and the dragon would not touch her when she sought him! Now the other sister tore the fucking red apart but I would have tracked him down and ripped his cock off of him and presented it to her as a gift!" Jortel hissed.

Amedeo stood there in shock and could not believe that Ryuu had not avenged Wenling. It did not seem the Japanese way and most certainly not a dragon's way. He knew the tigress and she was hardheaded but he could not see the young dragon lord just sitting back and ignoring his duty.

"He must be doing something behind her back. I cannot see him doing nothing. These are good people. These are honorable people." The black stated.

"Fuck honor! We are European reptiles and Heiden is one of us. Let us deal justice for this woman. I want her. I want to love her. I will honor her as our gods dictate. I will worship her." He said clenching his fists.

Amedeo could see the obsession had already started and he realized he had developed a similar way with Asuna. He looked away and he had to think. In some ways he agreed with Jortel.

"Give me one day." Amedeo stated.

"Fine. Oui." He said bowing.

The white dragon shifted away and Amedeo phased away. He knew how to get through the barrier and he went to the castle his beloved femmina was in. She was sleeping and he tasted the air. He neared her and her eyes opened.

"Hello." He said softly.

"Amedeo!" She said softly in return.

"I needed to see your face." He murmured as he held her up.

She was feverish and he felt her head. He had not seen her this weak in a long while. He saw a male inu enter and he recognized him from the South.

"I am General Hideaki." He said flatly.

"This is Amedeo." Asuna said weakly.

"I see. You know the kumo well do you not? My princess has given me a rundown of her history. I need the kumo and I need him now." He growled.

Amedeo agreed and he stood up. He shook the hand of Hideaki who seemed non-plussed by the modern activity and the basilisk phased out to Korea. He had gotten to know the spiders very well. He enjoyed their company and honestly knew how to throw a hell of a party. Ishin in particular was a very good friend. He moved fast and came into the healer's gardens.

"Pst! Nobu!" He growled.

"Huh? Oh my Kamis! What are you?" He asked surprised.

"I am a basilisk. My name is Amedeo and I know Asuna. My femmina needs you now. She is weaker." He said fast.

"I have been perfecting an anti-shoki. I am so sorry. I never meant to be away for so long. Ishin's mate is expecting as well." He said hurrying to his infirmary.

Amedeo went with him and he picked up a beautiful box and Amedeo phased them back to Asuna. Nobu immediately sat down and he first gave her the draught to ease the fever and then gave her an elixir to down that would ease the Byakko shoki. She took them both and then lay back down.

"I am sorry. Akane has been a nightmare. I will get you well okay?" He said worried as his black eyes perused her.

Asuna nodded and Nobu gave her a lingering kiss and he left the box and instructions with Hideaki. He ported out and Hideaki took the note to read and Amedeo sat down.

"Do you feel any better?" He asked.

"I will in a bit. How are you and how is our son?" She asked taking his hands.

"We are well. I love you but I need to ask you a question." He asked seriously.

"Hai what?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Do you love me? I mean truly love me, si? I am a bully and a bastardo in my past. I was bullheaded and I just imposed my will upon anyone and anything. When I woke up and saw you; you were so beautiful and honestly I just wanted to fuck you senseless." He admitted.

"Of course I love you! You are being stupid." Asuna said narrowing her eyes.

"Truly?" He asked.

"Hai! Why do you ask such a ridiculous thing? I was annoyed with you at first but dear Kamis the coupling was amazing. You made me adore you rather quickly. I loved you rather intensely rather quickly as well." She said cocking her head to the side.

"Because I think perhaps I bullied you into it." He sighed.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes.

A small smiled curved his luscious mouth and she leaned forward. She attacked it and suddenly bit into his tongue. He was seized up and he made such a loud groan that Hideaki looked up. The inu princess could not believe how utterly ridiculous her basilisk husband was being. He was gasping and hissing as she drank his blood and she slowly withdrew from the kiss. She brushed her nose against her throat and he was panting. Asuna bit down on his jugular where she had marked him and he cried out.

"Si! Oh my Gods. Wife. Beloved." He mumbled in a passionate haze.

Hideaki was curious and he crept to the door and peeked in. His mate had only bitten the basilisk and he could scent the unbelievable arousal come from the man. He watched as it became obvious after several minutes that he had a massive climax.

"I want to be inside of you!" Amedeo snarled.

"I cannot at the moment. I am still too weak. Soon. I promise" She smirked.

"Bitch!" He growled and stood up.

He did not look at Hideaki and he phased out. Her inu mate crept over and stared at her.

"Basilisk and especially empusae effect other like massive drugs. You know how the mortals smoke opium?" Asuna smiled.

"Hai." He nodded.

"If you were to bite a female basilisk she would be screaming and climaxing all over the place. Actually I might want to see that." She laughed.

"I have that kind of ability?" He asked very intrigued.

"Hai. You are a taiyoukai. You have many untapped potential. I am for sleep a little while longer while the draughts do their magic. I love you." She said kissing him.

He nodded and let her sleep again. He decided to send for old and ancient scrolls on blood drinkers. He had research to do on himself he decided.

Heiden had been waiting and plotting revenge for months. He was now in the islands known as Japan and he was moving silently. The Shouten bitch was on his list but the other one; he now wanted her as a slave just so he could sneer at her. He came near a shore line and he had to be careful; the Asian dragons had proven to be ungodly powerful. Mochrie was still hibernating and Heiden scoffed. He saw one of the tigresses and she was very pregnant. His eyes roved her form and the breasts were full and he decided to grow bold. He appeared behind her and he used his tongue and it was the same twin.

"Hello bitch." He hissed in her ear.

"You lousy son of a whore!" She said whirling and kneeing him in the groin.

Heiden groaned in pain and he glared at her with hatred. Up close he caste the dragon all over her and it infuriated him.

"Your sister will die." He said showing fangs.

"You know what? I really do not think so ass wipe." She growled in anger.

She had sworn to Ryuu she would not fight but her eyes went silver and she held out her hand. Heiden realized she was calling on the elements and she caught a huge ice spear in her hand. Even though she was off balance; she still moved gracefully and he watched her carefully. He realized he could appreciate a warrior and she sliced into his shoulder and he hissed. He moved fast and he hit her in the neck and arm but she slashed him with her sharp, curved claws. Her shoki was so freakishly cold that he shivered and he fell back into a crouched position.

"What is wrong whore?" He smiled his fangy smile.

Heiden was beautiful but also very, very cold she realized. He pulled a long sword and she willed the ice and she began to unleash it at him. He had never seen a daemon with such finite control over an element before. She slammed the cold into him and he screamed in pain. He shifted and appeared behind her and pressed his claws into her belly and Wenling stiffened.

"Now you are going to put your claws down ja?" He demanded.

Wenling dropped her claws and she growled in fury.

"You hurt me and I will kill you. I will murder you slowly and skin you alive!" She said in a lethal tone.

"I am beginning to really like you frau. Do I feel more then one?" He asked smirking.

"I will murder you!" Wenling screamed.

"Not when I can stab you through your stomach and cause the death of both of these babes and you. You showed up in my lands and demanded from me! You should have come to my castle and asked if I knew where the white was! How dare you just stomp through my ancestral home and act as if you had a right to be there." He snarled in her ear.

"Why did you have to rape me?" She hissed.

"I was so very angry." Heiden snorted.

One angry tear fell from her eyes and she did not move. She was terrified that if she did move that he would carry through and hurt her babes. She heard the silk of her hanfu tear and he exposed her very full belly. His hands palmed the roundness and he was curious. Both heard roaring and a smile spread on his face. Ryuu was not far away and his pale blue-white hair whipped around him and his hand was on his fang. She met his eyes and he could see real fear.

"You have done enough basilisk." He said with hatred.

"Have I? These are yours dragon? She is a lovely mammal but then you are not cold blooded are you?" He sneered.

"Thank the Kamis no!" He sneered right back.

"Shall I take my claws and inject my venom?" Heiden demanded.

"My children are unborn and innocent! Let her go and I will fight you properly." Ryuu said gripping his fang tightly.

"I really do not feel like fighting. In fact I feel like kidnapping and make you suffer." Heiden snapped.

"Wenling!" Ryuu snarled as he tried to reach her before the red shifted out.

She began to go ballistic and he slammed her hard against a castle wall. She whimpered and his hand was across her face.

"You are a lovely creature and I am beginning to think not so worthless after all. A powerful dragon has pledged himself to you and made you carry his children. Was this by choice?" He demanded.

"I was already carried them when you defiled me." Wenling said hatefully.

"I see. So you and this dragon were involved for many months." He smiled.

She refused to answer and He suddenly slipped his fingers into her center. Her eyes widened and he was actually gentle as he maneuvered his fingers.

"You really do hate me." He smiled.

"Yes." She said in a rage.

"I am not ugly tigress." Heiden snapped.

She stared at him as if he was a major idiot. He touched a slightly roughened spot and Wenling cried out. A choking sound was released from her throat as he continued to manipulate the erogenous zone. Heiden was curious if all females were the same and it seemed so. She was trying to fight her body and she screamed out as his hand became drenched.

"How very interesting. It looks as though you need to birth soon. Your babes are big already." He stated exposing her ripe breasts.

"You will die." Wenling said with silver eyes.

"Do not think so. One thing we male reptiles find so damn interesting about you mammal females are these mounds of flesh that feed your helpless young. They are enticing to even your males." He chuckled.

"I will kill you and then Ryuu is going to use your skin as a hide!" She said in a deadly calm.

"Right. Lay down mammal whore. You need your sleep because when I am done with you, your little dragons will be born." He snarled throwing her on the bed.

Wenling was startled at how afraid she was and she looked around. Heiden had not brought her to the same castle and she was determined to not be a victim.

Lei had found his father and brother and sent Yhea on to Asuna. The younger Jing brother was anxious and he was upset that she was in a fever. She was up and her hair was still damp from a recent bath when he phased in. She gasped a little and she ran into his arms. His slightly longer then shoulder length black hair was pulled back and his piercings were visible. He was wearing a dark blue damask jacket with a ku style pant with black boots. He tilted her head back and he searched her face.

"Lei said you suffered. Are you okay? What is wrong?" He demanded.

"I am okay. I am well again." Asuna said with a gentle smile.

"Damnit I was nervous. How is Takeo? Maec has not gotten through but he will. He nabbed Lei but I think big brother intrigues him." Yhea snorted.

"Lei is something. I truly thought you brazen." She laughed lightly.

"Your hands are cold." He complained.

"Byakko shoki. I am okay." She mumbled softly as she traced his lips with fingers.

"Do not do that right now. I want you and need you badly but I will not touch you when you have been sick. Lei cannot control himself at all!" He snapped.

She pulled him to her lips very softly and he kissed her hungrily. Yhea was determined to not act as a moron but she made it difficult when she began to do all manner of telekinetic things to his corporeal form. He snarled into her mouth and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his narrow hips and he gently pressed her against the wall. His passionate lip lock was deep and overly sensual as he took in much. Finally he made himself pull away from her addicting lips.

"You give a Byakko tiger a child and this inu general one too? You have been tangling with your past again." He said gently holding her chin.

"Hai sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Not my place to say. You and I have a unique bond my wife. Gods I love you. You have taken in my heart literally. You and I channel the other. You have taken my daemon energies as I have taken yours; ours is a special tie. I have no qualms about anything." Yhea said pressing his forehead to hers.

Things had further changed with them after they had to revive their bond and she had to save his life as she reversed one spell of Maec's. Even the bastard had no clue what they did but the results had been nothing short of amazing. Asuna had gained the ability to port straight into Hueco Mundo and he could make a yoki fang appear that looked identical to Konkisaiga but black in color. They were still not sure what else they could do but it was worth looking into. He made himself let her down and she pouted. Yhea chuckled and kissed each cheek.

"Things seem so completely different from when I met you." Asuna said fingering his pierced ears.

"I am over my past. That is a big thing you know." He said bringing her fingers to his lips.

"Hai. So what have you and Shan Lao been doing?" She asked.

"Well there was a crack in the planes so we saw to it that it became an in between. There is now one here in Japan. I will show you where later but I do not wish to say just yet. We shall move us all there soon." He stated cupping her cheek.

She looked around and she suddenly ported them to the hot spring. He narrowed his black eyes in exasperation and she had found Yhea had a major serious streak. She snuck her hand into his bottoms and his face twitched.

"Asuna!" He snapped.

"Hai?" She asked innocently.

"Woman not right now!" Yhea said firmly.

She growled in annoyance and shredded his ku. He made an angered noise and she was suddenly pleasuring him. He cursed her and then groaned out as she did just what he liked and just enough to make him grunt and moan. She stopped right before he had a release and he let his head fall back.

"So now I am to be punished because I wished to refrain?" He growled.

"No. Phase my clothes husband!" She growled back.

He touched her shoulder and her silks phased away. She grinned and he gave her a "you are a pain in the ass" look. Asuna settled in his lap and kissed him as she descended. Yhea moaned out as she wasted no time in working her hips and she worked her lips over to his throat. She sank her fangs into his throat and his groans made her feel flushed and warm all over. Yhea was also warm and ready to just lay her down and unleash. She heard his mind and he rolled them; he began a harsh pace and he watched her dissolve into mindless groaning and he loved taking her. He could not take it and he sank his fangs into the base of her throat. It made her come right then and it took him by surprise and force. He sputtered while he drank as he too became drained. Yhea forced himself to stay rigid and she had a happy smile on her face. He shook his head and sighed as he lay down beside her.

"You are incorrigible." He said softly running fingers through her hair.

"I have missed you. When shall we move?" She asked.

"I will discuss with Lei and Father when I return. I have missed you too. I love you." Yhea stated as he softly kissed her.

"I love you too." Asuna mumbled against his mouth.

He kept his arms around her and rested with her for awhile. It felt good to be with her alone but he found himself enjoying his place in his relationship with Lei. They had forged a close brotherhood but they still argued often. They did have rather different ways in the bedroom but it was a grand time when the three of them were together. Lei extolled the virtues of Hanaj and Yhea remembered his adopted uncle with fondness. He prayed they could wake him up but it seemed the longer he was in the death sleep that he would never wake up and he may as well be dead.

Ryuu was insane as he stormed back into the castle. He went to his father and Amedeo had returned not long before. He heard the shouting and he listened carefully. He left quickly and went to the forests surrounding the castle. He tasted the air and he called out for the sky dragon. Jortel appeared not long after and he stared at the Latin basilisk.

"Wenling has been taken." Amedeo stated.

"What? How did we not know?" Jortel asked in fury.

"Heiden must have snuck up quickly. She is due soon si. I will help you and we shall what this does." He said as a compromise.

"You will not regret this basilisk. My father is powerful and he will do as I wish." He stated flatly.

"I do not know the red lands well at all, do you?" The black asked.

"Oui. Come now." He stated as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Gabrielus would be a great help." Amedeo pointed out.

"He is mated to her twin. I doubt he would approve me taking Wenling from the dragon." The white dragon said shifting them.

Amedeo was annoyed but the white dragon had a point. He was being underhanded but he knew what love could make a man do. He was looking at his own behavior and he felt some shame but he would not change his years he had with Valentina. He had loved her passionately. He loved Asuna the same and their son was his absolute pride. Jortel had on pewter colored armor and his long white hair was partially pulled back. Amedeo knew his own basilisks would shit themselves if they saw this man. He was utterly gorgeous and powerful. He had never seen a white of anything that had a preference for one sex and it was truly odd to him. It honestly seemed odd to see Gabreilus so caught up in Wen Hu but his best friend was happy. Adrastus was always so calm and good that it was not surprising to see him happy with his immortal human. Etsuko was good for him and they had found passionate amor. He would see his other best friend stare at his wife as she would prepare meals and it was with love sick eyes. The Latin blacks were just not geared for anything else then passion he decided. His mind wandered as he followed the white and Jortel could tell the black basilisk was lost in thought. He knew very well the history of Latium and he thought well of this man. Black basilisks in other parts of the world were not as staid as the Latin ones but he could respect them for their ways; even if they were a huge group of horny snakes. He found it odd that this Amedeo hated the Reds so much considering he was half but he also understood duality in nature.

"There! I feel her aura." Jortel stated.

"Why are you so intent upon her?" Amedeo asked.

"I just know." He growled.

The black nodded and they shifted in. Amedeo pulled his own broadsword and Jortel pulled his. They went up stairs slowly and Heiden was at the top instantly.

"A white and a mixed?" He asked smirking.

Jortel did not even think and he was instantly on Heiden viciously. The prince was struggling with the powerful beast. Up close he realized that he was dragon and basilisk. The sky dragon snarled wildly and his eyes grew dark brown as his hands became very cold. Heiden released viper cries of pain and tried to release his venom. His eyes changed to keep himself from becoming petrified and he wondered how in the hell a reptile had elemental powers. Amedeo was fighting reds quite easily and Jortel was really pissed.

"Where is the woman?" he snarled.

"You came for her?" He asked surprised.

"Oui! I intend to present her with your putrid cock you piece of half shit!" The white said smirking as his features roughened.

"What the hell are you?" Heiden hissed as he punched into his side and released venom.

Jortel did not even wince as he stepped back and he changed into a pure white dragon. He was sleeker then most dragons and his wings unfurled. His tail was long and did not have ridges or spikes. His eyes were chocolate brown in this form and he released a loud roar. Heiden covered his ears and he was in shock. He knew he was staring at a mythic sky dragon. The other Reds were stepping back in utter fear as the mythic beast was said to be descended from Odon himself. It was said that the Gods had bestowed upon the original dragon the power to control the very cold. Amedeo smirked cruelly and stalked over to Heiden and his arm morphed. He grabbed his neck and squeezed.

"Now where is the femmina?" He demanded.

"You will pay! You consort with such a creature? You betray your own kind to them?" Heiden asked in hatred.

"I have no allegiances anymore filthy red. He wants the femmina and he is probably fixing to open up the skies, si? I suggest you tell him where she is." The black said with a small smile.

Jortel lifted his head and he made such an odd noise. Amedeo looked back and the white launched himself up. A hole was ripped through the castle roof and Jortel was again making that odd yelping sound. His wings were fully extended and his eyes had changed white. The King of the Latium basilisks knew there was fixing to be a freak blizzard and he did not want to be caught up in it.

"She is in the lower levels." Heiden said in a panic.

Amedeo shifted straight down and Wenling was on a bed. She sat up and Heiden had not exactly given her proper cover. She was wearing a night gown too sheer and Amedeo blushed.

"Sorry femmina." He said and he stripped his own shirt.

He gave it to her and she slipped it on. She was furious and she could feel the gathering cold.

"Take me to the fucking red." She hissed.

"No! I am taking you home now." Amedeo stated flatly.

He transported them and she stalked forward in absolute and consuming fury. Jortel looked down and it truly appeared as if he was smiling. She stared up in awe and she could see the quickly gathering storm. She decided to amplify his yoki and her eyes suddenly changed. The reds scrambled, Jortel roared as the snow and sleet began to come down in torrents.

"Go Amedeo! It is fixing to be a killing spree." She said in a haunting voice.

"Shit." He muttered.

Heiden was gone and he had fled. Jortel changed form and he came to stand beside Wenling. She looked over at him and Amedeo shifted away. She held out her hand and he watched in awe as a spear of ice appeared. The reds began to come at them and both creatures of the cold began to move. The small battle did not last long and it was brutal. Those that were not frozen to death lay in blood that had begun to crystallize on the ground. Jortel looked around quite pleased and he stared over at Wenling.

"Did he harm you?" He demanded.

"He took liberties and threatened the babes." She said shaking with utter hatred.

He watched as huge snow flakes clung to her silver hair and he was captivated. Jortel cupped her face with his large hands and kissed her. She did not stop him and took his probing tongue. He slowly withdrew from the kiss and his breath could be seen as it froze as he exhaled.

"I am taking you to my home. Let my people check on your babes. I am demanding my father take us this fight. These creatures will be exterminated." He said with hatred.

"They put shackles on you to suppress your yoki?" Wenling asked.

"Oui. Otherwise it is impossible for such a lowly creature to stop me." Jortel said watching her.

He shifted them to a very high altitude and Wenling looked around. Everywhere she looked it was covered in snow. She saw many others with white hair and she was in a huge lodge. Jortel took her hand and she heard French being spoken. Jortel greeted many but his eyes were only for her. He led her into the huge dwelling and she saw an ancient reptile that had a long flowing white beard and clear blue eyes. Jortel went to his knee and bowed his head. Wenling did the same and the dragon leaned forward.

"You have been traveling again my son. What have you here?" The old dragon said.

"This woman is named Princess Wenling Hu great father. She is from two lands in Asia. Her mother is a mighty warrior named Lady Asuna and her father is a prince named Prince Quon. Her twin sister is mated to a white basilisk named Gabrielus. I was taken in by that fiend Frederick and they were able to break the magics that bound me." Jortel explained.

Arman's face contorted in rage at the mention of the unnatural Red basilisk named Prince Frederick. He appraised the pregnant female and could tell she did not carry his son's child so he was very curious.

"Are you a warrior as well Princess Wenling Hu?" Arman asked in a rich voice.

"Yes your majesty." She said respectfully.

Jortel suppressed his pride and he wanted her so badly that he was physically keeping himself from claiming her in his father's court.

"Whose child do you carry?" The dragon king asked.

"Lord Ryuu the Younger majesty. I am lately his mate. His father's name is Lord Ryukotsusei of the Dragon Kingdom in Southern Japan." She replied.

"I have heard of our Asian counterparts. I have never ventured from our own domain. What is your purpose in bringing her here Jortel?" He asked.

"Her enemy is Prince Heiden of Prussia father. I will deliver this lady his head if she does not take it first." He said looking at her

Wenling was stunned. He was giving her credit as a warrior but also intended to avenge her. He was basically stating a free for all and she gave him a small smile.

"Jortel must feel a debt to you Princess Wenling Hu. What else my son?" Arman asked sitting back.

"Heiden deigned to lay his fingertip on her. I would like our physicians to see if his stench is removed." He stated with a scowl.

Wenling was again stunned at his finesse. He was telling his father all he needed to know and saving face for her. She blushed a little and Arman looked her over.

"We shall some royal apartments set aside and made for your use. I will send my personal physician to you now Princess Hu. Now I shall converse with my son alone." He said waving her away.

She bowed again as Jortel had when they had arrived and she followed a maid servant out. Arman looked at his only son expectantly and he stood up.

"I will have her. She is mammal but her kind commands the ice and snow as we do. She was able to deliver me from the reds and I will deliver her Heiden's head." Jortel stated flatly.

"She is already mated." Arman said raising a bushy white brow.

"I do not see it. I do not acknowledge it and our Gods are the only true Gods." He said lifting his chin.

"Have you started a claim upon her?" He demanded.

"Oui." His son nodded.

"This shall be tricky." His father sighed.

"I want her." He stated stubbornly.

"Jortel, she is mated to a fellow dragon. Regardless if you like it or not there it is. She carries another royal house's future and you must be cognizant of it." He growled mightily.

"She is like us. She belongs with us." He snapped.

"You are in love with her." Arman sighed.

"Oui." He said looking hard.

"Foolish boy! Have I taught you nothing?" His father snarled.

"I will have her!" His son snarled back.

"Then finish your claim on her. I can take it to our people." The king said dismissing his son.

Jortel stalked to the apartment that Wenling was in and the physician had already finished up. She was in a dressing gown and she stared at him.

"You say you have no honor but you made sure mine was intact." She whispered.

"Because I do not observe the tradition does not mean I cannot understand it." He said smoothly.

He came in and stared down at her and she was looking up at him.

"I am going to make love to you now. I am going to make us both feel so much and then I will deal with the consequences later." He said honestly.

She went to say something but his lips captured hers. Jortel very slowly removed the heavy fur dressing gown and exposed her nude form. He knew what she looked like with a flatter stomach and both ways made him mad with lust. He did not stop himself from suckling her or tasting her center. He grew curious about her tail and explored her whole body and she was begging him wildly.

"You have a wild streak in you my beautiful woman. You have a part of you that seeks past the norm. Tell me what you wish." He whispered in her ear.

"I do not know." Wenling whispered.

Her body was soaked in perspiration and they had not made love but he had only explored her orally. She really wanted to touch him this time.

"I want you to close your eyes." She said as a purr erupted from her chest.

Jortel smiled a little and he did as she asked. She stared down his body and she was anxious and shaky. She used her finger tips to run up and down his length and he hissed softly.

"You are so lovely." She said in utter awe.

"You think so? I am pleased." He murmured.

"Yes. You are beautiful." Wenling spoke in a trembling tone.

"I find you more so. I find you like our goddess Freya. She is the goddess of love, beauty, wisdom, and magic but also she is warrior. She is the Queen of the Valkyries." He said as her fingers wrapped around his cock.

"You are a flirt." She smiled a little.

"Nul! I am not saying this to flirt. I say this because I believe it. I do not play games Wenling. I want to be with you because I am falling in love with you. I should care that you feel for the other one but I do not. Good Gods." He groaned out as she began to stroke him harder; faster.

Wenling was more then affected and she was awkward but she got off the incredible bed. She made him scoot to the edge and he was wondering what she was doing and he groaned out rather loudly.

"Beautiful woman! Please do not." He groaned.

She stared up at him and his lust filled eyes met hers.

"Why not? You did this for me." She pouted.

"It is not about favors. It is about pleasure." Jortel murmured.

"Well I want to." Wenling growled and then slid him all the way back.

He was stunned and unable to speak. She moved her head and used her tongue to make his stomach flutter and his knees weak. Jortel leaned back some and he let her control it as he could not stop the moans from his mouth. He was crying out in French as it felt so incredibly good but he knew what she felt like within. Wenling loved what he was reduced to. She knew French very well and his words were telling. He was saying how good it felt and how much he just wanted to come. He also just wished to be inside of her. He said that a lot. She hummed around him and he bolted upright.

"Oh mon dieux!" He screamed out.

Jortel's climax was immediate and Wenling was groaning as she took his seed and he breathed hard as his mind slowly came back from mush. She released his member and his eyes were the dark brown again.

"I need you chere." The white murmured with conviction.

He pulled her up to meet his lips and it was wild and the kiss was wild. He made himself calm down and he kissed his way to her ear.

"Tell me what is comfortable for you. I want you to feel good. I want you to feel like a goddess." He husked deeply.

"Traditional inu or tiger way." She said blushing.

Wenling got on all fours and his eyes roved her form and he leaned down. He nipped a butt cheek and then tasted her center. She gasped and moaned as it was so intimate what he was doing. She felt him a moment later ease his girth into her and she whined out loudly. He gripped her hips and he nearly lost all control of himself.

"How old are you my lover?" He asked softly as he moved within her.

"Four hundred." She cried out.

"You are older then I." Jortel said in amusement.

"What?" Wenling asked then whimpered.

"Oui. I am almost three centuries. May I go harder? I am loosing myself." He growled out.

She nodded and he growled softly as he began a smooth but harder tempo. Wenling's eyes became silver and she was blinded as her body became wracked in delicious spasms. Jortel just continued to thrust and release soft moans as he unleashed himself harder. She felt his hands grip her hips harder and she was not aware that he had released his venom into her skin and she was beyond anything when he leaned over her. She felt him snarl and curse softly as his fangs sank into her juncture the moment of his massive release. The sensations overwhelmed her and she collapsed. He was surprised but he made certain she was okay. Pride welled up in his chest and she had been overcome by the strength of her orgasm. Arrogance flitted through him and he smirked. He had laid claim to her in the most basic of ways and he would fight Lord Ryuu for her. He would not kill him because Wenling loved him but he most certainly would fight for her. She came to not long after and held her stomach.

"Gods! Oh Gods it hurts." Wenling cried out in pain.

"Chere?" He asked softly as he moved her hair.

Jortel watched her stomach tighten hard and they had managed to set off labor. He could not believe his good fortune and he kissed her crest.

"Dragon births are long chere. We have the best physicians here and we have not lost a woman in many centuries. You come to the right place." Jortel stated.

"Okay. Oh Gods!" She whined more.

"You will need a bath first. I will retrieve the physician and have your bath ordered. The are ceremonies for birth and I shall see to it as well." The sky dragon prince stated with utter calm.

"What? Ryuu needs to be here." She said struggling to get up.

"I challenge his claim to you. He told me to go ahead and court you. I have marked you as well but I shall see to his arrival if that will please you." He said kneeling near her.

"What have you and I done?" She asked whimpering.

"It is dragon ways. He will understand it but I shall not be a bastard. I love you chere. You will be my life." Jortel commented as he left to make the preparations.

Wenling realized that without meaning to she had made many, many problems. The labor pains were intense and she had not known exactly how painful childbirth was. She was early but not too early. She made sure there was no blood and there was none. She laid her head back and let a few tears fall.

Ryuu was out of his mind. The scouts had returned and the castle they had found had been frozen out. Wenling had been there but she was not there now. He stalked the banquet hall and Hibari looked nervous for her sister. Wen was meditating and her eyes flew open.

"I feel her." She said softly.

"Really?" Ryuu asked stunned.

"She is in horrendous pain. She is crying out and she is…Ryuu, she is having the babes!" She said looking up.

"Where Wen? Where?" He growled.

"I feel the cold. She is near the snow and so much. She hurts so much and she wants you. I can see mountains." Wen stated in a trance.

"She must still be in Europe." He said throwing a statue.

"Brother please!" Ryunosuke stated.

"He is not my Kami!" His older brother roared.

The younger brother sighed and there was a clearing of a throat. Jortel was in heavy brocaded velvet and linen now and he also wore and ermine lined fur coat.

"Princess Wenling is in my father's kingdom. She fell into labor after Rex Amedeo and I found her." He said with a faint of a smile.

Gabrielus did not like where this was going and Ryuu's chest was heaving.

"Where is my mate?" He growled.

"I told you. She is birthing but we all know how long dragon births are. She wants you there and I cannot deny the chere anything." He said looking Ryuu over.

Ryuu stomped toward the other male and his eyes were red.

"My mate should be here having my children." He snarled.

"We have better medicine. I have also issued my challenge of your mating. I have laid claim to her and I am officially letting you know. If you like we can duel for her but I am sure she will find such an ancient tradition mundane but such is not the problem now. She needs you and I shall not impede that." Jortel said with a smirk.

"I will kill you! I will fucking kill you!" Ryuu said in the rare swear word.

"You can try. I would rather be an ally and you find yourself a new woman but alas I suppose you will go all honor bound on moi. Explain our ways General Gabrielus. I will meet you at the foot of the Vanoise Massif. Gabrielus knows and I will be there." Jortel stated shifting away.

"What does he mean? What is he saying?" The young dragon lord demanded.

"European reptiles steal femmina away all the time. It is considered normal. When I married my first wife Josephina; I kidnapped her away from her village. We called it rape but it was not. It was our way and most of the European reptiles follow these traditions still." He said shrugging.

Ryuu was fuming so bad that he unleashed his yoki and smashed in a wall of the castle. His father came out and watched his son loose his head.

"Ryuu!" He demanded.

"Father! That bastard Jortel stole away Wenling. He took her and now she is in labor. He will not let her come home." Ryuu growled.

"Damn European dragons. You will go and you will have to steal her back." He said shaking his head.

"Pardon? She is mine!" He snapped.

"Son we are dealing with ancient and ingrained ways. Damnit! I do not have time for this crap. Double the guard and no more foreign reptiles other then the family!" Ryukotsusei growled out to his military dragons.

The bowed and he went to dress in state. He would go with his eldest to retrieve his daughter in law. Things were now trickier then ever. He did not want to fight yet another foreign reptile group and he would see to it if he had to of a compromise.

Maec was near the barrier and he knew his nephew had been near. The boy truly intrigued him and he intended to ruin the boy. It was obvious how much his enemy loved him and he would destroy the Jing by his own lusts and brazen ways. He had time but the madness was eating away at him. He stiffened when he felt another Shouten. Yung was near and he had his sword drawn.

"Why are you here? You cannot penetrate it yet. I will not let you hurt her or the boy." He said too calmly.

"Come Yung. You think I made that order to kill your family?" Maec asked narrowing his eyes.

"I think you the only one capable of the sickness of it." He said shaking in hatred.

"I shall tell you a secret my old friend. I have lost control of a certain few and they would love nothing better then to take everything I have held dear. Now I did have such fine control but you did seem to enjoy that control at times." His former king said in a sick tone.

"I only did what I thought would protect my family. We all hate your perverted sickness Maec. None of your people truly love you. It is all fear and loathing. You are filth and debased debauchery. I will see to it that your son is raised with goodness and watch as he will destroy you. His power is great and he will be stronger then you." The Koval prince stated.

"Then I shall redouble my efforts to see that does not happen." Maec said in rage.

The Shouten king came at the copper headed Koval and the resulting yoki exploded outside of the barrier. Yung actually gave in and used the ancient and forbidden magics. Realities bended and explosions happened as the two older Shouten fought. Yung had no intentions of letting him go and the deaths of his family fueled him. He saw in his mind what Maec wanted to do to Asuna and he lost his head. He cut into his palm deeply and the blood turned black upon his blade.

"'On wings of thunder, honor bound, search me out, I drum the sound, twist and turn in the night,  
ancient ones come, my guiding light. Protector, guardian, friend not foe, I beacon thee, protect me from harm. Around and about my magic swirls, come to me, your wings unfurled." Yung muttered in his native tongue.

He was playing with terrible power he knew and he was summoning power directly from the plane of the ekimmu themselves. Maec narrowed his eyes and growled loudly as the blade he wielded nearly sheared off his head. He uttered his own incantation because Yung was not playing around. He should never have taught the brat the old ways as he was now using them against him. He managed to avoid the deadly magic infused blade. Yung switched his tactics and slashed Maec's face wide open and used his kemuri. Maec had not expected it and he pressed his palm to his chest and summoned a gale. Maec grabbed his throat and released his hiebie into his jugular and Yung fell as he was slammed into a huge tree. Both men were battered and Maec was wheezing. The Koval prince was lying on his side as Maec had to phase out. He was okay if he died. He really did not care; he only cared if Maec suffered even a little bit. The man had used him all of his life in many ways and he was disgusted with himself. He hated the very sight of his own person and death did seem preferable. The beautiful woman who had held him up after his family's murder was the image he focused on as his breathing became difficult. He truly was okay with dying. He closed his aqua colored eyes as he gasped for breath.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Yung has to face his past and learn to embrace a future. Asuna and Lei plot big things as Yung again faces off with Maec. Tides turn and someone wakes up from the long sleep. Jortel and Ryuu have a small reckoning as Gabrielus and Wen have their future. Augusta meets a black basilisk and she slowly becomes embroiled. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Bringing Over

Blood seeped from him slowly and stained the ground around him. Asuna had felt the auras and commotion as she slipped from the barrier. She yelled when she saw Yung on the ground and his pale skin was becoming ashen.

"Yung!" She yelled as she fell next to him.

She laced her fingers in his and he barely squeezed hers as he turned his head. His eyes had gone white and he whispered incoherently.

"Speak a Chinese dialect or Japanese Yung. Please!" Asuna whispered in fear.

"Please leave me be. You need not expose yourself." He croaked weakly.

"Do not play a martyr now! I will not allow you to die." She cried out.

"It is what I want. I made him suffer. He is injured and it is bad for the moment. He will always be more powerful but I landed some blows." Yung smirked with malice.

"You fool! You cannot do anything if you are dead." She said in disgust.

"Let me go. It hurts too much." He said turning his head.

"Your heart or your body? You fool! Yung Koval you are a fool!" She said choking back angry tears.

"I know you understand my feelings. I know you understand what a fucking coward I have been. I also know you know what my actions brought about. You are one of the loveliest women I have had the privilege of knowing but I want to die. Since I sustained these injuries fighting against that monster then I can die well." He whispered too weakly.

"How many sisters did you have? Your mother is still passed on and you still live, yet you have to destroy him. If you still cannot live with yourself after we defeat Maec then I shall not stop you but by the Kamis do not stop until you have fully avenged them and dying mid-war is NOT avenging them Yung!" She screamed.

Asuna cut deeply into her arm and forced his mouth over the wound. She was brutal in her forcing of him and held him in place. Her other hand was in his lush copper hair and had a firm grip on it. Yung was weak but he realized she was saving him. She was making him take her blood and instinct kicked in. He let his fangs slip into her soft skin and she released a soft groan as he began to drink actively. Yung could taste the healing properties of her blood and it was the mixed nature of her current life. He reached up and held her arm as he fed. Pain and anger filled him yet again as he thought of his life. Self hatred consumed him at his waste of existence. He heard her choke loudly and his eyes were slowly changing back to their aqua color. He released her arm and stared up at her.

"I did not want this!" He snapped.

"You are angry at yourself and I suspect in a way furious with me. If you had not made the decision to do the right thing then your family would not have suffered. If you wish to further be a coward then go ahead. I will avenge the Koval clan." She hissed at him.

Yung was astonished at her words and angry for them as well. He pushed himself up but he was still weak. Rage stole through him and he launched himself at her. Asuna was flattened and he was snarling under his breath.

"I do not want to be here! I am done! Why can you not respect that? Why cannot I just join my family?" He asked as tears fell down his face.

"If it was your fate then you would be already gone! You feel guilt and think that you have to lay down your life." She said struggling.

"I am alone!" Yung sobbed.

Asuna fought his anger and his pain was being broadcast all too loudly. His salt-blood tears fell on her face his hands became buried in her hair.

"You have no clue what I have done to keep them safe. You have no idea what lengths I went to keep my little sisters away from Astana. I sacrificed myself on every level so that they could stay in Sofia. They still ended up dead. GODS!" He screamed out.

She blinked back tears as she understood what he was saying. His grip on her hair was painful and his eyes were tortured. Asuna had no idea what to do for him. She had no clue what she could do to make it better.

"What have you done Yung?" She asked in pained way.

"I gave into him. I gave into that monster. He used me every which way and I did his bidding." Yung said shutting his eyes as he bit his own lips.

"Are you typical Shouten?" Asuna asked.

He nodded without saying a word and she digested what he had told her. She pulled him to her lips and Yung was anguished. He growled against her mouth and he phased both of their clothes away. She gasped loudly as she felt him within her. Yung felt like a bastard and felt as though he was using her yet again. He had not touched her again because of his guilt. He also knew his pain switched off when encountered with her power. He gave in because he did not want to feel the pain. His emotions were so raw and so exposed that it affected her profoundly. Yung moved with absolute slowness and pressed his forehead to hers. Her mouth was agape and Asuna was releasing shorts gasps of pleasure.

"I do not want to feel anything. I hate myself." He said hoarsely.

His emotional overload and the way he was taking her made her dizzy beyond anything. He mouth covered hers and he deepened it with a seeking tongue. She matched him but everything was spinning for her. Yung sought her bite and she was growling suddenly. Asuna ripped her lips away first.

"Take me in. Make me not feel. I am a wretched bastard but please make me not feel." Yung begged.

He slowly pulled out of her and she was shaking harshly as he did so. She pushed herself up and she leaned over him. His eyes were closed and she softly kissed his neck and his small gasp sent a tingle down her spine. Asuna truly wanted him to not feel his pain but she wanted him to feel. She slowly and softly began to kiss down his throat to his chest and Yung was surprised but he felt her tongue on his flat, pierced nipple. She began to do things with that tongue and her teeth and he moaned for her. He took a shuddering breath as she moved her mouth and she slowly got more aggressive. She yanked harder on the gold and he yelped in the pure pleasure of it. A hand skimmed his belly and wrapped around his beautiful member. He felt her thumb brush and tease the bit of skin underneath the glans and he cried out in a long passionate sigh. Asuna opened her eyes and met his. She continued to torture his male nub as her thumb brushed along the head of his staff and spread the clear fluid beginning to collect.

"Tell me where to bite." Asuna prompted.

"I do not care." He said in a breathless way.

"Yung! Tell me." She said in a growl.

"I do not want to think. I do not want to feel. I give you control over me." He said narrowing his eyes.

She made a frustrated noise and she really wanted to just stop. He truly seemed on a self destruct course and she would care too much for him. She would love him too much and she would loose him.

"Finish this! I beg you." Yung demanded.

"I am not in a habit of giving myself pain. You continue to self hate and my need to stop you will cause too much heart ache. I hate him and I know you do too. I may have this irrational attraction to him but I truly hate him. I hate him so much that he turns my stomach and makes me ill. When I saw you when he sent you to spy on me; I have never seen such a Shouten. You have more honor and goodness then any wraith I have seen and I consider Shan Lao to be an excellent man. I tell you that I will end up loving you and you will continue to wish for death and I cannot be party to that. I may be Japanese but suicide is not an end for me. I tried it once but I was told what an idiot I was." Asuna murmured only looking at him.

"If you cannot allow me to face myself and my own wretchedness then please help me!" He asked in a painful tone.

"Help you what Yung?" She asked with tears brimming her eyes.

Yung sat up quickly and gathered her in his arms. It happened so fast and he buried himself deeply within her. Her full mouth was again in an "o" shape and he held onto her tightly. He snapped his hips up and she cried out with each thrust.

"Do you know why I finally did the right thing?" He asked in a completely breathless voice.

"No." She practically screamed.

"I saw him. I saw the boy and I knew what I never had." He choked out.

His arms kept her to him tightly and the pressure was ungodly and the pleasure was immense. He quit speaking as he continued the harsh pace and her skin became slick. Yung began to have images of what he should do and how he should do this act. He took one of her hands in his and surged his yoki through her and she began to shake under his power.

"Take us inside?" He whispered.

She stared at him with feverish eyes and she ported them within the barrier. She had taken them to the castle on the shore and the futon was lavish. He leaned her back and began to move again. Her face was contorted and he sought to make it more so. She was gasping and whimpering as their bodies met but he purposely kept them both at bay. He was an older wraith and he could do much. His mind was going and churning a little as he slipped out of her body and she yelled in frustration.

"Yung!" She snarled at him.

"It will be worth this. I do not make you suffer for naught." He said stroking her thigh.

"I need you. Kamis shit!" She hissed in need.

"Will you come for me a little? I want to drink of you slowly like I did that night." Yung whispered.

She let her thighs open fully and he saw her completely open to him. He pressed his thumb to her clit and began to rub her softly and she moaned harder for him. He slipped an index finger into her so he could get the response he wanted. Asuna whimpered and arched her body to the sweet torture as he watched her closely. He pulled back his hand and replaced it with his mouth. He suckled and used his tongue as she began to cry out hard. Yung wrapped his lips around her nub and slipped his fangs in. He took in the drugging blood as she climaxed hard. His tongue never left her nub and it prolonged her pleasure and his drinking. She screamed out and his other hand held her hip steady. Finally he released her womanhood and she was crying in relief and the incredible joy and pleasure. Yung did not wait and slipped back within while she still felt spasms. She realized he knew exactly what he was doing and he was throwing her into prolonged ecstasy. The feel of her core gripping him the way it was made him see white and it felt so incredibly perfect. He found himself enjoying her active participation and her cries made him needier. Asuna did not realize he was drinking from her for a moment and she screamed out again. Her hands gripped his toned backside and his mind could only give her impressions and he wanted her bite. He was holding out for it and she waited for him to lift his mouth. She jerked his jaw to the side and sank her fangs in and made sure to amplify her own endless climax and Yung seemed to cry out from his very soul. Asuna was not aware anymore and she just blacked out. His head hung limply as his corporeal form emptied and he shook harshly. He bit his own tongue and he held her jaw as he kissed her. She came awake slowly and they both made such primitive groans as she fully came to.

"Relax." He whispered.

"What?" Asuna asked confused.

"I am doing what I have refused to do for a long while. Take a very deep breath." Yung whispered.

"Yung, what?" She asked nervous.

"I want to be with you in our natural forms. I can sustain us both. Will you allow this?" He asked.

Last time she had done such a thing with a wraith of such an age; Kazaki had happened. She nodded and she could not deny him anything. He was able to take her into completely ether form and the beauty she had felt with Kaimei was like Yung. She realized it was not a Shouten or Tomoshibi thing; it was the power of the wraith and Asuna was flooded in it. Reality was bent and nothing was concrete. She honestly lost all sense of everything and she only felt peace and rapture. Awareness was lost and when she came to again; she was corporeal. Yung was beside her and he was sleeping. She moved a little and his eyes opened.

"Do you need blood?" He asked.

"I think hai." She said blinking.

He gave her his wrist this time and she drank from him. He shut his eyes and it was so good. It was full night and they had been in their ether forms for several hours. The closeness he had shared with her was beautiful and the shared bliss had been overwhelming to his sadness. He had forgotten how wonderful lovemaking was in the natural way. She released his arm and she lay back.

"It is night?" She asked stunned.

"Yes. I am sorry. I have not felt trustful enough with anyone in a long time to share such a thing. It is intoxicating to me after so long." Yung said looking up.

"Did my soul leave?" Asuna asked looking at her hands.

"All of you. You will be able to do so at some point I believe. I have the age to pull all of you into your ether self. Thank you for the beauty and bliss. It is wrong to use someone to be able to stare at myself in a mirror. I do believe you should have just left me." He whispered as he slipped from the futon.

"Do not start that now after what just happened!" She growled.

"I am a stain and tainted like that sorry devil is but I will be better in that I will not prevent my own demise." He said staring at the night.

"I know why you did what you did but Yung damnit!" She said rising.

"Please Lady Asuna. I only sleep when I am next to you. The nightmares are not as severe but I am also not selfish. I shall take my leave of you now. If you find me bleeding to death again; please do not stop it." He asked softly.

He phased out and she was left to stand there and feel utter loneliness and pain in his wake. She needed to feel someone else as his void was that painful. She ported to the castle within palace grounds and she sought out Hideaki. She went into his arms and began sobbing brokenly.

Maec had been witness to what had started between Yung and Asuna; he had originally wanted to use his longtime slave as a tool, this made him see fury. There was something brewing and it made him seethe with utter jealousy and he could not stand it. Yung had been his protégé and his toy and now the bastard thought he could just fight back and then touch what belonged to his master. He suffered physically because Yung had been taught too well. He needed sleep and he would figure a way to make the Koval clan suffer more.

Yung felt a need to see the Lei Jing. He had touched another and he would man up so to speak. He entered the new in between and it felt fresh. Yung took a deep breath and it was refreshing. He found Lei directing other Jing clan members into helping build a temporary shelter.

"It looks very well young Jing. I am impressed." He said looking around.

"Thank you sir. I am pleased you think so." Lei said bowing his head.

"May we speak?" The Koval prince asked.

"As you wish." He nodded.

They began to walk and he looked over at the elder Shouten. He could feel utter sadness from him and he knew a little of what had happened. Maec had effectively turned the Koval clan into a repeat of the Jings.

"Yes. That would be an accurate assessment. I am here to do the right thing and ask your forgiveness. I allowed my grief and my pain to get the better of me. Your wife has given me strength and lent me hers. I am wishing for death and her anger is holding me together." Yung admitted.

"Speak plainly." Lei said captivated.

"I foolishly allowed myself to touch what is yours young Jing. You and Yhea have claimed her in marriage in our ways and it is wrong for me to tread upon such." He said barely able to look at Shan Lao's son.

"Maec destroyed your family. I think anything you do can be forgiven. My wife and I do not have a traditional Shouten marriage but after seeing what Maec has done what is traditional? We work. I mated an uppyr and with that comes new and intriguing possibilities." He shrugged.

"I still owe you all much and ask for your mercy." He said feeling worse.

"I never knew the Koval. I know why now. It was just a few of you and you did what my own father tried to do for me. You and the select few made yourselves sheep to keep the rest of the clan safe. He is a sick and unnatural bastard. I know what he is now and I know how he destroys. I have seen first hand what sickness he uses to control and screw with the mind. His real power lies not in what he can do to you per say but what he does to your mind sir. I can only imagine what you did to protect your family. I also know that he wants what he should not have. He murdered her when she was a baby and now says, oops! I made a mistake. He thinks now he has a right to her. He killed your family Prince Koval but you can strike back. I have no ill feelings." He shrugged.

"You are honorable young Jing. You are a credit to your great father." He said bowing.

"I have issues to deal with but I will speak with Asuna tonight. Will you please sit and just talk with us?" He asked.

"I should like that I think." Yung nodded.

Lei smiled and he watched the older man walk away. He about choked on his pain and he knew he used to feel the same. He phased to his wife and she was agitated and pacing.

"Hi love." He smiled.

"Lei!" She cried out in relief.

"I got a visit from Yung Koval and I do believe the poor man would start flogging himself." He said looking at his claws and frowning.

"Oh dear Kamis. You look fine." Asuna growled.

"Oh I know I do. I hate having nasty claws." He smirked at her.

"I only meant to comfort him and stop him from committing suicide." She remarked.

"Well here is the thing; I think you should engage him. I think you should and often. Several reasons and the first and foremost is that he is an older Shouten and he knows these old ways. Two he is supremely handsome and three is that he is powerful. Father says he is utterly powerful but he has been mentally tortured by Maec these many years. I think you should bind him and do it quickly." He said sitting back.

"You are suggesting that I bind myself to yet another Shouten?" She asked in shock.

"Yes. I say it because he is teetering and he could be lost. Asuna, this is selfish of me but he is strong and damnit, I want to live. It would be a waste to have such power and knowledge wasted because his depression though justified is so deep." He said flatly.

"Only if you are here." She said meeting his eyes.

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"Because you question my devotion too much." Asuna growled

"Well I am telling you to do it. I told him to come tonight. I said just to talk but why not use your delightful ways of persuasion and make him do our will?" He smiled up at her.

"You were not complaining too much!" She snapped.

"Well I was so freakishly hard and almost getting blue balls but hey." Lei grinned.

He pulled her down into his lap and he tickled her. She began shrieking in laughter and he continued till they made love. Poor Hideaki walked in and Lei gladly dragged him in on the act as well.

Yung found Asuna reading scrolls and she looked up when he phased in. He looked around and he frowned.

"Lei is hunting. He said he would return." She replied.

"You are angry." Yung said without emotion.

"Not at all. Why should I be? Lei and I have worked past our issues." Asuna shrugged.

"I think it well of you both." He nodded.

Lei had stated he would return and she stood up slowly. Her Jing mate was right for all his reasons but Asuna wished to keep him bound because he would not allow himself death if it meant harm to another. She found him wonderful and honorable and would hate to have him die because of Maec. She truly would not be able to forgive herself. She was being underhanded just like she had with Hanaj but it was for the best she thought. Asuna said nothing and she walked near him and her fingers brushed his arm. He kept his eyes averted but she could feel his tense nature.

"Yung please have some wine. Lei will return very shortly. He is really a very efficient hunter." She said softly.

"Your husband is renowned for such a young man. I realize he is older then you on this plane but he is still terribly young on ours. He is remarkable in his intelligence and his boldness is admirable." Yung said as he took the offered wine.

"You say that because you think you should have fought harder." She replied pouring herself some wine and mixing it with mostly water.

She drank her liquid and watched him. His eyes clouded in emotion and he looked away. He did not realize she was behind him until he felt her hands on his belly. His gasp of surprise was deep and he tried to look back. Asuna was undoing his black linen brocade pants and Yung felt like he had been trapped.

"What is this?" He asked and his eyes shut as her hand wrapped around him.

"I am captivated in the memory of you." She said huskily.

"Oh!" Yung said in a soft whisper as her fingers slowly began working his flesh.

His breathing was deep and he just seemed lost in the feeling and she continued to move her fingers along his cock as she came round him. His aqua eyes opened a little and he sucked in his breath. Asuna was captivated by his eyes as she licked and teased him. Yung knew pleasures and this was something he had not had done to him in a long while. The look on her face held him prisoner and she wrapped her lips around him. He did not need to be encouraged to move and he did. A moan did escape his throat as she worked along his length.

"Th-this not necessary." He said reveling in the feel.

Asuna pulled back long enough to just leave soft kisses on his shaft and he was certain he was going to fall to his knees. This tenderness was not normal to him and he brushed his knuckles against her cheek.

"Yung. I want you to feel but only to feel good." She said still kissing along his member and then his stones.

"I, this…" He said speechless.

He felt hands on his shoulders and he looked back to Lei Jing. A shudder went down his spine at the nearness. Lei's eyes were smoldering as he watched his wife.

"Jing?" Yung said in a haze.

"Yes? I am not here to interfere, only to reassure you that I approve this. Let her take you Koval. Feel it and rejoice." The young Jing said in his ear.

Lei stepped back and he settled himself on an overstuffed chaise and he was suppressing his own urges. Asuna stood up and pulled Yung toward the futon and he fell onto his back and she again began to use her mouth. His breathing was not enough and he began to rasp hard as she brought him very close to the edge and he was now dizzy.

"You are being so soft and sweet my luscious wife. Where is my wild woman?" Lei asked in a lusty voice.

"It is perfection." The Koval prince whispered.

"Is it? Tell me Prince Koval; tell me if you can, what it is you need." He said licking his own lips.

"Peace. I need peace in my soul." Yung stated as he watched her step back and she disrobed.

Lei got a good view of her back and backside and he growled. She looked over at him and her eyes swam in passion.

"That is what we shall give you." Asuna said.

Yung wanted and needed more as she lay against him. He kissed her so slowly and with such deep fervor that it was heady. Lei was squirming in his spot and he was itching to touch or stroke something. He did not know why the sight of his wife like this made him so bothered but it made him maddened. Yung pulled her thigh up so he could have access to her core and he pulled her hips forward. Both of them cried out and he was impassioned. He was not of a mind to have anything other then slow, sensual coupling. Asuna was bringing him over and making it combust when she pulled him into ether form. Yung was in awe and he felt what she was doing. His mind was not comprehending fully but bliss and ardor filled him. He became aware of something else and he was stunned. He was sandwiched between two consciousnesses and he yelled out. Slowly, very slowly he became aware that he was between Asuna and Lei.

"Blood." He croaked.

He was given flesh and he bit in. Yung felt such a different feeling and it was sensual and comforting at the same time. His aqua eyes came into focus and he realized Asuna had given him her breast. Her moans were soft and he released his fangs but not her nipple. She groaned wildly as he suckled her. Lei was impatient and quite hot and bothered.

"Do not stop that Yung. Make her moan louder." Jing commanded.

He literally could feel how anxious and aroused the younger man was and the woman above him was gasping suddenly. He heard Lei moan too and he knew the Jing wraith had joined his wife. It seemed strange to partake of this but he was not entirely surprised. He watched the empusae canine female shatter powerfully and he finally released her tit. He watched her face totally crumple and he could feel everything. Yung arched against her and his face registered shock.

"What have we done?" He whispered as his body shook.

Lei collapsed and his breath was out. He could see his eyes white and the younger man was drenched in sweat. Asuna laid her ear against Yung's chest and with suddenness Lei was over them both.

"Allow me." He whispered heavily.

"Okay." The Koval prince said.

Lei sank his fangs into his neck and it was awesome. He was trembling as he allowed him to take in his blood. Lei finally fell back and the three of them were in a heap.

"Please answer me, what did we do?" He asked in a heavy voice.

"We bound you to us." Asuna said lacing fingers in hers.

"Bound? You bound us?" Yung asked suddenly angry.

"Hai." She murmured without too much variance in emotion.

"You manipulated me." He said upset.

"We both did. We both understand why you feel the way you do but we value you too much Yung." Lei yawned.

"Should it not be my choice?" He asked in anger.

"Give it a whirl and then see how it feels. I have not had it wrenched from me but Yhea has; he said he would rather be castrated." The young man said yawning more.

Yung extracted himself and phased his clothes on. He was downright furious and he stared at two very arrogant brats in his opinion. Asuna blinked at him and he phased out.

"Oh he is mad." She said lying against Lei.

"Go to him in a little while, in the mean time." He smirked widely.

She was immersed in him and sighed as she felt Yung's fury at their bold move.

He was shell shocked and he had been waylaid by the two beautiful blood drinkers. His heart and his past did not matter to them; his shame was irrelevant and they had made it impossible for him to detach himself. Yung felt as if he was being forced to stay in this life he did not want. He felt her and he turned to confront her. Her silver hair was down and she wore a hanfu of startling beauty. The inner portion was bright peacock blue and the lower robes were pure white and somewhat sheer. The outer rob was white with flowing sleeves and it flared into a burst of pink and blue peonies. The wide obi fitted under the bright colored inner bodice and accentuated her form. He could see her bare feet and his mouth was dry.

"Yung?" She asked.

"You are lovely." He said unable to say anything else.

"Thank you. I hoped we could talk." Asuna murmured as she neared him.

"You had no right." Yung said clenching his teeth.

"Perhaps not and hai it was highhanded but I will not allow you to walk off into the abyss; not when I can be of service and help you." She said flatly.

"It should have been my choice Asuna. It should be my decision." He said with shaking hands.

"Not when I found you in a pool of blood begging to die. NO! When you are so blinded by suffering and pain then it is not your decision anymore." She said fiercely.

"Who are you to decide that?" He demanded in a soft hiss.

"The onna you helped escape and gave up so much for. I owe you something and I will deliver justice for you and your family whether you wish for me to or not." She murmured curtly.

"It was my sacrifice to make! You should have let me go. You have tied me into something…" He tried to rant when their lips collided.

His hands clenched and fisted the expensive silk of her dress and then gripped her shoulders. He crushed her to him and it hit her how much this man felt. It hit her how much was bottled inside of him and only a small bit was unleashed. He made a wounded noise and jerked away from her.

"Leave me alone. I am so angry at you both." He yelled as he phased away.

Asuna was left to stand there as she felt his emotions. He was not shielding or she suspected he did not understand he could. She clutched her chest and she suppressed her deep sighs. She decided that she needed to check on things in the Dragon Kingdom and she slipped outside of the barrier. Asuna was grabbed forcefully and flung with some force and she yelped as she hit a tree. Maec glowered at her and he was staring in hatred at her.

"You filthy whore!" He said in a horrendous snarl.

"You call me filthy? What has you ku in a twist demented bastard?" Asuna asked wiping her mouth.

Maec was in front of her in the blink of an eye and he slapped her. She snarled lashed out with claws and he did the unthinkable; he jerked her arm in such a way that broke it in half and she screamed in agony.

"Not him! Not Yung. You dare to bind him to you and then deign to give him what you were supposed to give me?" He screamed with madness.

"Fuck you!" She screamed back.

She threw her good arm with force and the resulting nami was huge in proportions and she was drained of yoki as it slammed into Maec with winds in excess of hurricane forces. Yung appeared suddenly and so did Lei. Asuna fell to her side and she cried out as both Lei and Yung had felt the bone snap. Their own arms had been cracked. The Koval prince stumbled forward and he felt his old master and Maec was covered in huge amounts of blood. His eyes were silver and he stared up at Yung.

"I will kill you! How dare you take what is mine! You take my son and then the woman that I choose. You were mine as well Yung. How dare you fool. You have signed your own death sentence." Maec said with blood dripping from his eyes and nose.

"You killed my family Maec. You killed my baby sisters and my mother. How could I not protect that innocent boy from the monster you are? That woman is innocent as well." Yung said crossing his arms and then flaring them out.

Yung was talented with phasing materials from metal and his hands were encased in metal clawed gauntlets. He had seen the Koval use it often enough.

"I will tear your child from that womb and I will sacrifice it to our gods in the circle! I will rip the bond wide open so you bleed to death within!" The Shouten king said staggering up.

Yung stumbled back and shook his head. He did not believe Maec but the tr'Awnhi was beyond furious and way into insane. He felt as though he had been hit in the stomach and he whirled suddenly. Maec was not at full health and they were fighting hand to hand. Yung's metal claws were ripping him up and he was using his hiebie in strategic places. Maec punched and used the yoki as projectiles to hit the copper headed Shouten in his side and shoulder. Yung used an incantation to try and shield his bounded from the damage he was receiving and Maec went ballistic. He phased out and Yung looked around wildly. It happened so fast and Asuna was still recovering. The wraith ruler pulled a knife and sliced across Lei's throat and then plunged it into the inu princess's chest. Yung took the blows but not bad but Asuna used her still good hand and she did one thing she had not done. She channeled Yhea and Ishin. She used her telekinesis and nami together and Maec was thrown again but the nami pushed the speed and he was impaled on a tree limb. Asuna crawled over to Lei and used her Dakkasou quickly to seal the wound but the wound in her chest was soaking the expensive silk. Yung made it to their sides and it happened in a matter of seconds. He phased them within the barrier and she was trembling.

"Damnit!" He cried clutching his own chest.

Yung fell to his knees and Lei was nearby. He mentally broadcast loudly and he collapsed next to Asuna.

"He missed my heart." She rasped out as it was hard to breathe.

"He collapsed your lung." Yung rasped as well.

"Hai." She said closing her eyes.

Asuna concentrated hard and she brushed Nobu's mind barely. She knew that Ishin may have collapsed but she had needed his strength. Naraku was still in a hibernative state and therefore unreachable. Yhea phased in and he looked stricken. He phased quickly to Asuna's thoughts and Nobu was looking after Ishin. The kumo healer looked up and he suddenly grabbed his medicines. Yhea phased them back and he too fell to his butt. Nobu went to work on the three wraiths and Asuna. It took some time but he was able to reinflate lungs and seal up the wounds. Nobu was checking out his mate very carefully and he gave her another dose of the anti-shoki. Yung had sustained the least injury and he was determined to teach the Jing brothers the incantation to help thwart damage to the bond. It was not a guarantee but it helped. He scrambled over to Asuna and he stared down at her.

"Maec said something. Is it true?" He said fiercely.

"I have no idea what you mean." Asuna said sleepily.

Yung tried in vain to feel Shouten but he felt nothing. He was certain Maec was lying and he left it that.

"The brothers are asleep and I shall take them to the in between. We need to move and soon. He has gone mad. There is insanity in his actions and when he acts like this then he will do terrible things." Yung stated.

"You mean he has moments of clarity?" She asked in sarcasm.

"Correct. He is loosing it right now. When he killed Nia and Caridad; those were moments of intense madness. I saw him in very private moments and he sobbed over them. He wept mostly for Nia." He said softly.

"I need to meet this onna who made him as nuts as I apparently do. Did he force you as his lover?" She demanded.

He said nothing and she did not ask further. Lei and Yhea woke up and the younger brother slapped the older. Lei snarled in anger and in turned knocked the other off the futon.

"You asshole! What the hell were you thinking? You! Asuna, you are not supposed to be outside of this barrier!" Yhea snarled.

"I am sorry." She growled.

"Lei!" His brother growled in utter fury.

"Go do something Yhea, you are pissing me off." His older brother growled back.

"Really? You think I am pissing you off now! You idiot!" Lei yelled as he reared back to hit his brother.

Yung caught his fist and shook his head no. He was calm but he was anything but. Lei could feel it and he cast him a calm look. Yung met his eyes and there was deep feeling there and this younger man understood what he felt. They had made him suffer; he knew some of it but the extent he did not until now. It hit Yung that he had bound himself to him as well. Yung realized he had them both. Lei and Asuna had both given him their lives and trust; they had given their souls to him and he was stunned at the implications. He looked at Lei then at their shared woman and his heart sped up.

"What Yung?" Lei asked.

"Confused." He said frowning.

"We did manipulate you. I am sorry. I told her we should do it. I suspect we are more alike then you would admit openly. I suspect we have similar tendencies and desires; one being her and other things." He said flatly.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I need to pound on my brother right now but I will see you later." The Jing heir said smiling.

Yung only stared and he watched the much younger man go at Yhea. It was obvious the two brothers cared for each other now but they argued and yelled at the other. Asuna was much better and now asleep. Yung decided to phase her to the other castle on the shore and he stared down at her whilst she slumbered.

Asuna woke up and Yung was asleep next to her. She felt much better and he woke up slowly when he felt her eyes on him. He sat up and he wore only his silk pants. She started to say something but he leaned forward and caught her mouth. She was surprised but she kissed him back as he leaned her into the futon. Yung was on emotional overload and his lips were not still. His hands were not still either as he removed her shift by phasing it off. She felt his hands cup her breasts and she moaned as he worked his mouth to her tips.

"Yung?" She gasped.

"I feel overwhelmed and smothered in need." Yung answered in a low growl.

"I have no wish for you to feel that way." Asuna squirmed under him.

"Much better then the void." He said nipping along her fleshy mound.

"Oh Kamis!" She whined out.

He was full of passion and his feelings were immersed. Yung felt other then pain and he was filled with crazed ardor.

"You wanted to do this. I much prefer this manipulation." He said in such a husky and sexy voice.

She was shocked at the change in the man and the lovemaking was different. It was still slow and sensual but it was more intense. It was more powerful and he left her quaking and her limbs shook with spasms. Yung wanted Lei to feel as well and he was working over their shared woman. She passed out again and Lei did appear and he was flushed badly. He stared at the older Shouten and his eyes held something.

"What are you doing?" Lei asked in a gasp.

"Exploiting the bond. It is beautiful thing our kind can do. I will teach you how to deflect damage to protect us but I will teach you how to manipulate it as well. You only have a whisper of it." Yung stated.

Lei's eyes widened and he gasped out as Yung touched his own body and Lei felt it as if it was him.

"I can make you feel as though you are within our woman and you can be in Hueco Mundo." He whispered.

"Teach me." The younger man cried out.

"This will be intense. Lay down." He commanded.

Lei fell next to Asuna who woke up and Yung gently rolled her to lie on her stomach. He slipped within her again and she cried out as he moved sharply but barely moved his body at all. Her Jing husband was groaning and arching next to them and she was astounded.

"Fully open your mind Asuna. Fully open your soul to him." Yung commanded.

She did as he commanded and Lei was gasping quickly at it overwhelmed him. Yung again moved but grabbed Lei's hand and the younger man was lost in his own pleasure. The black haired young male cried out in a long whimper that made Asuna watch raptly. Yung was controlling it all and he physically erupted and his mind was flooded with a glorious raptures. Asuna became caught up in the tsunami like effect and she screamed out and Yung groaned as he felt it as well.

"I want to see Hanaj tr'Awnhi." Yung whispered.

"Why?" She said looking back.

"It is high time I pay back Maec." He said with a grin.

Lei was still trying to breathe straight and his eyes were white. Yung moved to him and he whispered in his ear and the younger man turned bright red as he fed him. Asuna could only assume that they awakened something in Yung and they were seeing the "real" him.

Yung slipped from the futon and he phased out to find a hot spring. She moved to her husband and he stared at her.

"What did he say?" She asked softly.

"He said he will meet my brazenness. He said I should not find myself alone." He stated staring at her.

"Yung threatened you?" Asuna asked stunned.

"No. We made him apart of us Asuna. He is telling me that he will take me and claim me." Lei gulped.

"Oh." She said with wide eyes.

Lei could feel the powerful mind and he was astonished. He was anxious to see if Yung could pull Hanaj out of the death sleep and it would be worth this he decided.

Asuna was with Yung in Hanaj's room that he slept in. His beautiful face was unmarred and there was nothing as he was laid out. Khellian visited often and she stifled her emotions as Hanaj had missed more then a year of his son's life. Yung looked over the youngest son Nia and pressed a palm to his cheek.

"The bastard." He said shaking in rage.

"What did he do?" Asuna asked.

"This manner of death sleep is typically never come back from. It is meant as a death in a way. He is not dead in reality but might as well be. He can tell himself he did not kill his child but he need not worry on his wrath. Leave me with Hanaj." Yung stated.

She nodded and she kissed Hanaj's cheek. She slipped away and Yung stared at the younger tr'Awnhi. He remembered his birth and the death of Nia. Rage filled him and he took a deep breath. He phased into his true form and entered the corporeal form of the prince. He was buried deep and Yung had to reach so deep that it was surprising that his soul was still here. It spoke of his strength and worked on awakening him.

Asuna was in the doorway and it was hours that she stood there. Hanaj did not move and Khellian came by. He took her hand and she smiled down at him.

"I no think he wake up. I think that person kill him." He said in anger.

"My son. You father is there but so very deeply asleep. We have a friend who is as old as Maec and he is trying to wake him up." She said kneeling.

"I tell Papa goodbye. I cry a lot." Khellian said lifting his chin.

Somehow he had grown up too fast and she hugged him tightly. Tears spilled from her eyes and he hugged his mother back.

"Lei love me. Lei take good care of me." He said crying.

"Of course he does." She wept.

"I am okay. When I grow up I want to be warrior. I want to fight them too." Khellian said getting mad.

He stepped back and he walked away slowly to go play with his siblings. She wiped away the tears and she grew angry. She stood up and she knew how the fog of a death sleep could be. She neared Hanaj and stared down at him.

"You have to wake up. I know so much more now. We need you! Khellian needs you!" She whispered fiercely.

Yung phased in not long after and he looked exhausted. He sat back in a chair and watched.

"His soul is there but it is dormant. I jolted it several times so we shall see." He said standing.

He looked down and he watched him.

"We need you Prince Hanaj. You have Takeo that you need to raise. You need to raise him as yours. His needs you to be his father and show him how to be a good man." Yung whispered.

Nothing happened and he slowly straightened. He walked to the door and Asuna lingered. She finally followed Yung and left Hanaj to his seemingly endless slumber.

/

He struggled and it was as painful as he made his way towards consciousness. Hanaj opened his eyes and the pain was severe. He cried out and he startled a Jing clan member.

"Help me." He begged.

"Good Gods! Prince Hanaj!" She yelled out.

His legs hurt and his chest hurt as well. The Jing woman ran to the door and yelled for the healer. Hanaj was shaking as he realized his body had still not fully healed from his father's attack. The next thing he felt was a warm hand on his forehead and then he saw Asuna. She had brought Nobu and he was giving him widow venom and then other medicines to keep him corporeal now that he was awake. She had felt his consciousness flare and then she had ported to Nobu. The next thing he next his mouth was against her throat and fierce love and pleasure coursed through him. He was in a haze and he saw his son. A few blood tears leaked from his eyes and he fell into a fitful sleep. He woke up next to see Yung Koval; whom he had not seen in person for a long time. His eyes were filled with compassion and he took his hand. He passed back out and he woke up to feel Asuna next to him.

"How long?" He asked weakly.

"Well over a year." She said.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"Hanaj, you were so deep that even I could not reach you. I tried but it was as if you were dead. Maec and I fought and he said he would have you this way and he could breathe easy." Asuna murmured.

"Takeo? Who is Takeo?" Hanaj asked.

"Your father went to me when I was young and he…" She tried to explain.

"And he manipulated you and that son of a whore! I cannot walk but have him brought to me now please." He asked.

She pathed to Lei and within minutes her Jing husband brought in Takeo tr'Awnhi. Hanaj's silver eyes perused him and his heart hammered. He was able to hold him and the infant was awake and looking around.

"Lei did you adopt him?" Hanaj asked.

"Yes. I think you should too. I think you should be his papa. You and he have the closet blood and you two look so much alike." He said smiling.

Takeo's hair was silver like Khellian and Hanaj nodded. He looked over at her and she went to kiss his cheek. His met her mouth with his and it was anything but innocent. Asuna made a whimpering sound and Takeo made a gurgle. Hanaj pulled back and chuckled.

"Ask for Shan Lao to come. I will bind him to me in blood. Did you do that Lei?" He asked.

"No. I wanted you to do that." Lei stated softly.

"Thank you." He said unable to look away from his soon to be blood son.

Shan Lao arrived shortly thereafter and they went about binding Takeo to Hanaj. He intended for the boy to never know that he was not in fact his sire. It startled him how much Khellian and Takeo looked alike. Anger of such intensity flowed through him that he was sick with it. His sons slept beside each other in a bed in a room next to him and Nobu gave Hanaj a liberal dose of widow. He bowed to all and he ported out. His silver eyes were clouded and he remembered what the drug did but he was very good about controlling himself.

"Are you in any pain?" Asuna asked gently.

"Not anymore. Thank you." He said rolling his head.

"No problem. We did not give up on you but we just did not know how to help you." She said brushing his black hair away from his face.

She really looked at him and he did favor Maec but she could see differences. His nose was different and his cheeks were more sculpted.

"I think your mother must have been a very beautiful woman." She murmured.

"She was pretty." He said absent mindedly.

"No, I mean your real mother." Asuna stated as she sat up.

"My real mother? My mother was Maec's second wife." He said confused.

"No Hanaj. There is much about your own father that you did not know. You and Nveid share the same mother but it was not your father's second wife. It was Nia Besud." She said meeting his eyes.

He looked confused and then his eyes widened.

"What? That cannot be. Nalah looks just like me and she is from his wife! I remember her being born." He said shaking his head.

"I know not Hanaj. Did Maec favor Nalah?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Better then even Thei or Sindari?" Asuna asked.

"I guess maybe or perhaps not. Good gods!" Hanaj said stunned.

"Do you know about Nia?" She inquired.

"Yes." He breathed heavily.

"What do you know?" She asked softly.

"She was said to be very beautiful and very willful. The rumors were that she defied my father and led a resistance against him." He said staring at her.

"He became infatuated with her and he seduced her. She became pregnant with Nveid and he took him. He allowed her to see him but not to keep him. She grew wrathful from what I understand. Well they apparently had a major falling out and she tried to take back her son. Your father lost it and he stopped her. Maec went personally and you happened. How that was I do not know but she hid your pregnancy. She almost made it but he found out and he told me himself that he ripped you from her womb. He apparently kept her somewhere for the last portion of her pregnancy and he bonded with you he stated. She tried to stop him yet again and he let her bleed to death." Asuna explained in a very quiet voice.

Hanaj could not believe his ears and he stared at her. He and Nveid had been at odds at times but his brother had always been under the direct influence of his father.

"He murdered my mother?" He asked shook up.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What else do I not know?" Hanaj asked.

"He had other children. I know of Arturo Plateado. That is odd to me but it seems Sanra killed Caridad. I think he may have had one or two more but the point is that those children he is overly fond of are the children of his love affairs." She murmured.

"Thei and Sindari are from his first wife. There is no doubt of that. Those bitches were his favorite girls because they were mean hearted little whores. Nveid and I are from Nia Besud it seems. Raganos is from his first wife as well as Mas. Anjul is from what I thought was my mother." He said shaken.

"Anjul is dead." She growled.

"He was a rat." He said feeling too much.

"Hanaj? I am sorry. We tried my darling. We really tried." Asuna whispered as she ran fingers through his hair.

"May I see you?" He asked gently.

She stood up and slowly took off her hanfu and his eyes watched her. He was going to strike back against the murdering bastard that fathered him. When she was nude before him; he held out his hand. He could move his arms well enough but just not his legs. Asuna undressed him slowly and his silver eyes were locked on hers as she undid his linen. Hanaj was aware of circumstances and he knew he could exploit things. She was loving and he heard himself moan as she got his staff harder.

"Take me." He whispered feverishly.

She nodded as she slid down him. He refused to look away from her eyes and it was glorious. He grabbed the back of her neck and kept focused on her.

"I am going to do something. I want you to trust me. He is half bound with you and I am going to reach him through you." He said clenching his teeth.

"What? Why? I do not want him to know you are awake." Asuna groaned.

"Yes. I want him to know I am awake and I want him to know that I know it all. Fall into a trance beloved please. Trust in me." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"Okay." She whimpered.

She allowed herself to just feel and she let Hanaj take over her conscience. He could feel the tiny pull and he could see in his mind's eyes his father asleep.

-I am awake Father. You should have killed me. - He pathed deeply.

Maec bolted upright and he looked around. He could swear he heard Hanaj and he held his head.

-Yes you sorry bastard! You hear me. I am awake now and I will be in part the instrument in your death. You killed my real mother? - Hanaj roared in his mind.

-How in the hell? - Maec roared right back.

-You did teach me some things Father. The little boy is mine. I claimed him this night and he will never know your voice or face. You will never touch my woman again! - His son pathed with tremendous hate.

-You think you can defy me? I made you boy! You are my son! You are part of me. - The Shouten king hissed.

-Not anymore. Yung Koval will teach me and we will destroy you. Isha Sahen lives on but she belongs to this tr'Awnhi as does the next king. - He pathed and then suddenly it stopped.

Maec roared out in fury and he let loose his anger on his own furnishings.

Hanaj was up and walking but it hurt like the seven hells. Lei was cheering him on and Yung was there as well. Asuna was nearby and they had moved all of her household into the new in between. Hideaki intended to stay back and forth but he currently had duties to carry out. The inu general was wishing like hell he could be with his mate as he could smell his pup better now. His little girl was gaining yoki by the day and it made him protective. The tiger was gone again and Asuna said nothing. He tried to get her to talk but she refused. So it was that Hideaki was busy with his Western duties and Sesshomaru walked in.

"Come. I need to spar." He commanded.

"Hai my lord." He smiled widely.

He loved to spar the Western lord as he gave his close friend a good work out. No one normally watched their sparring and it was a true pleasure. Asuna was also a pleasure to spar as she too was just that excellent. He noticed Lady Augusta in attendance and he bowed low before her. She smiled at him and nodded to him.

"Well I shall leave you two to spar. I shall hunt my darling." She said smiling.

"Hn." Her mate muttered.

Augusta gave him one of her dazzling smiles and Hideaki recognized that Asuna had a similar effect. His friend stopped and watched her as she left and his breath let out very slowly.

"She is lovely my lord and she gives birth to beautiful bitches." Hideaki stated.

"Hai." Sesshomaru acknowledged.

Hideaki pulled his fang and Sesshomaru pulled Tokijin. They went at it and Augusta ported to the forests outside of the palace. She found herself a deer and fed quickly as she let the beast slip the ground. She buried it and then went to a nearby hot spring. She became aware that she was being hunted and she smirked whilst she soaked. Sesshomaru was in a mood and she decided to play with him. He stepped out from the trees and she was gone. His brows furrowed and he looked around. She was masking and it annoyed him when she did so. He felt fingers on his shoulders and he growled in appreciation.

"Mate!" He said turning.

"Hai?" She asked smiling.

"This Sesshomaru needs his mate." He snapped.

"Poor puppy." Augusta teased.

He growled more and he ripped the kimono from her forcefully. He most definitely was in a mood and he lifted her up against a tree. She bit her lip and she groaned as he joined with her. Her black hair was down and she whined as he made love to his mate roughly and with such intensity. She was lost in the intensity in his raw power and she always wondered why she did not need another. His yoki always sustained her. Granted they did not go a day without making love; more often then not it was a couple times a day at least but she did not wear him out. This inu was simply the most powerful man she had ever met. Their climaxes were staggering and it left her feeling languid and full of everything.

"You are a God." She mumbled.

She heard his rare laugh and he nuzzled her neck. His tongue was making short work of her mating mark and it made her weak in the knees.

"I have a council meeting this afternoon." He whispered in her ear.

"Shall we defile your study desk?" Augusta asked with mischief.

"That is an idea." Sesshomaru said tracing her lips with his claw.

"Kamis made you so sexy. Damn you are such a hot beast." She said squeezing his buttocks.

"Mmm this Sesshomaru needs more praise." He teased.

They bantered back and forth for awhile and finally her mate dressed again and went on to his meeting. She was hungry after the intense bout of sexual release and she went to hunt. She was in a rather good mood as she was deep within the forests. She heard suddenly deep hissing noises and she whirled around. She saw a huge reddish snake like serpent and she stepped back. Augusta honestly had no idea what to think and it suddenly struck at her. She rolled and she went to throw it with her mind. The beast bit into her arm and she screamed in horrendous pain.

"Where is the female?" It hissed as it released her arm.

"God." She cried out as she held her arm.

"Bastardo!" She heard behind her.

She looked back and she saw yet another serpent that was black in color. He changed form and his long black hair was swirling around him. He began letting loose his venom in powerful blasts of yoki and it burned the other beast. His red eyes seemed to glow redder and he suddenly changed back. He actually wrapped his tail around her and flung her into a large bush. It hurt but it got her out of the way. The black serpent sank its jaws into the neck area of the red and then wrapped its body around it. It slowly leached venom and released a noxious cloud as it strangled the other one. Slowly life left the slitted eyes of the red and then the black changed form.

"Femmina!" He said rushing to her.

"What the hell?" She asked as her arm was changing color.

"Hold on femmina. My name is Nigelus." He said as he sank his fangs into the wound.

He sucked hard on the venom and her blood hit him. He made a strange noise as he finished pulling out the poison. The black staggered back and he stared at the stunning femmina and his mouth was agape.

"Femmina what are you?" He asked dumbly.

"Uppyr. I am uppyr." Augusta said weakly.

"Good Gods. Shit." He said stumbling back.

"What are you?" She asked confused.

"I am a Latin basilisk. I woke up suddenly and I could swear I felt my rex but then I did not. I have been looking for him ever since and I saw that foul beast attack you." He explained putting distance between himself and the too gorgeous woman.

"Latin basilisk? I thought basilisks were mythic creatures." She said shaking her head.

"No. We exist but we do not mingle with mammals too often, si you understand?" Nigelus stated.

"Hai." Augusta said trying to rise.

"Femmina! Let me help you." He said picking her up.

He picked her up bridal style and he stared into brown eyes that were light golden and made him weak in the knees. She was beautiful and she was uppyr.

"I have never seen a real uppyr. I have only heard of your kind femmina. My general was married to a very beautiful one named Josephina." He said watching her face.

"Really?" She asked very interested.

"Si. Where do you live?" Nigelus asked.

"See that big palace?" She stated.

"Si. Do you know of any reptiles on these islands?" He asked as he walked.

"Hai. In the extreme south there is a small kingdom of dragons. My mate is the Western Lord. He can send an envoy if you wish." She said gently.

"I would be very grateful my lady." He said bowing his head.

He carried her the whole way to the Western Palace and Jaken went yelling for Sesshomaru. Hideaki saw the basilisk and kept his mouth shut. He waited for his lord to come and he could scent the attack on Augusta. Sesshomaru listened intently to the black and Augusta was rubbing her sore arm.

"General Hideaki please call upon the healer." He commanded.

"Hai my lord." He said and went to get Yasu.

"My mate's safety and rescue is appreciated by this Sesshomaru." He said watching the reptile.

"I could not allow your femmina harm by such a disgusting creature my lord. Thank you again for sending the envoy to the south. I am also grateful, si." He said bowing deeply.

Augusta was openly seeing into Nigelus's mind and he was a soldier but he was born into the nobility of this kingdom called Latium. His king's name was Amedeo Servius and she knew the name.

"Your rex is a sex god." She said softly.

"Pardon?" He choked.

"Augusta!" Sesshomaru growled.

"I am sorry. I heard your thoughts. You thought his name and I have studied Roman history. He was worshiped as a pagan sex god." She shrugged.

"Pardon my mate. Her telepathic abilities are unrivaled and she is most learned." The inu lord said narrowing his amber eyes.

"I was not aware femmina; I mean my lady. I have been in hibernation." Nigelus said a little red faced.

"What happened? What happened to your people I mean?" she demanded.

"It is a long tale and I am certain most boring." He said bowing his head.

Yasu came in and he looked at her arm. He looked it over and he was growling as he checked it over.

"What's your kind doing here boy?" Yasu demanded.

"Searching." He said to the old inu.

"Fucking reptiles!" He snapped.

"Yasu!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Well this is my lady lizard. You tell your kind to stay away from her." He said checking her carefully.

The old healer got done and he walked away. Sesshomaru got up and followed and Hideaki was being watchful.

"I know a little of what goes on basilisk. I have fought some of the reds in the south." Hideaki stated.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"General?" Augusta demanded.

"I cannot speak on it my lady. I shall ask my lord for a short leave and I will escort you myself. The Black basilisk king will be pleased to find one of his own." The inu said bowing his head.

"Good Gods! This is wonderful si! I am most fortunate." Nigelus said smiling.

Augustus watched carefully and she really hated not knowing what the hell was going on. Sesshomaru came back and she slipped out. She appeared to be the good dutiful mate and Hideaki eventually ported out with the basilisk. She followed later and even though he was a powerful telepath. She was more so. She had never been here and she followed and masked her presence totally. Hideaki brought the basilisk to the dragons and he ported out. Augusta could not believe where she was and she scented the strangest things. She wandered and she scented out females that smelled like Asuna. She watched the black bow low before a beautiful man and he looked most pleased. This basilisk was downright gorgeous and Augusta guessed he was Amedeo. She listened carefully to the Latin being spoken and she realized there were things afoot. Her chest heaved as she followed the supposed sex god and she cleared her throat. Amedeo turned and he saw the mother of his current wife.

"Oh wow." He said blinking.

"Pardon? Do I know you?" Augusta asked.

"No, not really well femmina. I am Amedeo Gnaeus Servius." He said bowing.

"Augusta Elizaveta Orlovich." She stated bowing.

"You and Asuna look much alike." He said in awe.

"She has my facial features and her father's coloring." Augusta stated cocking her head.

"Si. She is a lovely and beautiful femmina. I love her dearly." He smiled.

"Love her?" She said getting defensive.

"You listened I am sure. What do you wish to know?" Amedeo asked.

"How are you here? Do you know how foolish it is to mess with this kind of thing? What the hell is going on and why is my daughter recovering from a birth she cannot remember?" She asked getting dangerously angry.

"It was done by her decision femmina. The older version of herself had to find the younger version because her enemy begot her with child." He explained.

"The wraiths!" She said surprised.

"Si." He nodded.

"I know them not but they seem to be flowing back and forth. What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly.

"I am fighting an old enemy who is taken with Lady Akemi." Amedeo answered.

"My niece? What? Take me to her!" Augusta demanded.

Amedeo was amused and he led the beautiful uppyr femmina into the castle. Augusta stormed inside and she saw Akemi Higurashi and she saw another uppyr. Janek could feel the power rolling off of her and he was shocked.

"Aunt Augusta?" Akemi asked stunned.

"What the hell is going on here?" She demanded.

"Time slipping Aunt Augusta. I did what my own Haha did but you were with me but it was an older you and a younger me." She explained.

Augusta narrowed her eyes at Janek as she perused his form.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Janek." He said in a soft voice.

"Strange that I do not know you." She said coldly.

"Again Aunt Augusta; Asuna has been having us slipping as we call it. Janek is from another era altogether." Her niece stated.

"You are the one who turned her the first time." He said obviously in interest.

"I have no idea. Did I? Why would I do that Akemi?" Augusta demanded.

"Because I was nearly drained to death. Why are you here?" She asked.

"I was attacked by a red basilisk. Hideaki brought the black one here and I followed." The Western lady replied.

"Damn a red went that far north?" Janek asked Akemi.

"Ryukotsusei is in Europe with Ryuu. Damnit! I can ask General Gabrielus." She said standing.

Akemi slipped out of the room and Janek looked uncomfortable. Augusta was perusing him fully and he finally cleared his throat.

"Akemi has told me that Stasio is your father. She also said that your mother was a succubus?" He asked softly.

"She has a big mouth." She snarled.

"Sorry." He turned red.

"My mother is Danika Novak." She growled.

"Danika? You are hers?" He asked shocked.

"You know the bitch? I assure you a sow is a much better mother." Augusta stated in hatred.

"I am sorry." Janek said softly.

"I have a twin named Viktor. We were cattle and we were to better her position with Vlad. I hated his court and everything that went on." She said growling.

"What the hell do you mean?" He asked surprised.

"You mean to tell me that Vlad is some sort of saint? What a difference several centuries make. Damn." She snorted in anger and old pain.

They stared at the other and Augusta suddenly left. She stormed through the castle and she ran into the black basilisk from earlier.

"Femmina?" He asked concerned.

"Let me go. I have no wish to be here." She said in a harsh tone.

"Okay." Nigelus stated releasing her arms.

"Apparently you have no idea what you woke up into." She said wiping tears.

"Not really but I will learn it quickly. I hope whatever is bothering you that you feel better. You and your mate are wonderful individuals." He said bowing.

"I have to hunt." She said stalking away.

Janek was in the doorway and he was utterly confused. Her feelings were obvious but her mind was closed of tighter then anything he had ever seen. She was such a powerful telepath that it made him shocked. Asuna was stronger with her psi yoki but this pure uppyr was the most powerful pure female he had ever met. Nigelus decided to watch over her without her knowing and he went into the forest. Augusta was in a rage as she went to take down a boar and she was without warning attacked by a wyvern. She snarled out as she threw the brown beast into a palm tree. Brennus was shocked at the strength of the women and she twisted her hands and fire erupted along his wings. He screamed and she threw him with a wave of her arm. Nigelus changed and came at him and the short battle was bloody and short. Brennus had to retreat and he shifted out. Nigelus changed form and staggered forward.

"Why did you interfere? I could have handled him!" She yelled.

"Sorry femmina. It is my duty to protect unarmed people." He said bleeding from his face.

Augusta stared at the blood and she moved to him. She began to lick along his skin.

"Femmina?" Nigelus asked shocked.

"God. Oh God your blood tastes so good." She said growling hard.

"Femmina, legends say that basilisk blood and uppyr blood tastes very good to each other. When I tasted yours earlier it was delicious but need to stop." He said in a shaky voice.

"You taste like the most expensive absinthe." She said licking up all the blood.

"Really?" He asked almost laughing.

"Hai. God you taste so freakishly good." Augusta murmured licking his veins in his neck.

"You may wish to stop." He mumbled.

"Not really." She purred.

She bared her fangs and sank her fangs into his throat. He gasped sharply and Nigelus was struggling to stay above the sensation. Augusta ran her fingers into his lush black tresses.

"Si." He barely whispered.

Augusta was drinking hard and she could feel his body respond. Suddenly she was yanked off of him and she snarled in anger. Gabrielus held her and he stared at his sub-general and waited for him to return a little to normal.

"Take a walk my friend and find the ocean. It is cold right now, si? Her mate is ungodly powerful and not a foe you wish to have." He said flatly.

"Si General Gabrielus." He nodded as his body trembled.

"Unhand me!" She screamed

"You are feeling the effects of basilisk blood uppyr. You will be okay in a little bit. Go home and make passionate amor with your mate." Gabrielus said gently.

"No. I want that one." She growled.

"No. Lord Sesshomaru is no enemy of ours. Please femmina! You are under the influence." He stated calmly.

She ripped herself away and she growled and snarled at him. She ported out and Gabrielus cursed. He had been so taken with Josephina that things had happened. Hell, things had escalated between himself and Wen that way and he knew without a doubt what a blood lust could do. He phased out to the beach and he saw no signs of poor Nigelus.

/

Nigelus was backing up into the forest again and her eyes were red. She looked deadly and hauntingly beautiful. He stared at the uppyr and it was obvious she wanted to devour him.

"I am not food femmina." He said helplessly.

"Really? You taste like it." She laughed.

"I have no wish to…" Nigelus groaned.

She was pressed against him and her fangs were latched onto his throat. He gasped out as it was too much. He groaned out as Augusta was consumed with his taste.

"Femmina. Please, I am so close to edge. Please." He begged.

Augusta heard the desperate tone and she began to lick the fang marks and the black basilisk began shaking as his body became tighter and tighter. Augusta suddenly gently grabbed his hard length through his leggings. His yelped and groaned as the material ripped and she released his throat. She sucked his ear love into her mouth and began to slowly stroke his flesh. He arched in her hand and thrust a little as the climax was sudden and violent. Nigelus would have collapsed if she had not pinned him. Augusta suddenly stepped back and stared at her hand in shock and dismay. The young basilisk slid down the tree and he was like rubber.

"Oh God. I am so sorry. I am sorry." She said horrified at herself.

"Please forget this." He said trying to be decent.

Augusta ported out and Nigelus covered himself as he was physically weak from a major blood letting and the odd encounter. He could see how his kind became mindless idiots when encountered with the infamous beings and he was but a casualty to one.

/

Gabrielus found him not long after and the poor man had been attacked. He helped up Nigelus and he was surprised that he was not dead or Augusta was not tied down.

"How did you manage?" He asked surprised.

"She is powerful. I am so sorry General Gabrielus. I did not try to allow it." Nigelus stuttered in shame.

"That is the mother to our rex's current wife. Our new regina is more powerful then anything I have ever seen. My own wife is her granddaughter and powerful too." He said smiling.

"How did the mammals become so?" He asked stunned.

"Not sure. They evolved I think. Please come and feel no shame. The femmina is a renowned succubus from what I hear." Gabrielus stated.

"A succubus?" Nigelus said shocked.

"Si. She is most powerful amongst uppyr." He nodded.

He shifted them out to the castle and he found Wen pacing. Wenling had been gone only a full day and now she was obviously in distress.

"Wen my love?" He asked nearing her.

"Rena gave me a draught. She said I cannot go any longer." She said in fear.

"Pardon? I thought she said we would have time!" He said angry.

"She said the babe is too big. She said I need to have it or risk bleeding out." Wen stated.

Gabrielus was supposed to leave soon to find some stray reds and they had fought Brennus. He felt helpless and he yelled for the old dragoness. He stormed into the healer's rooms and Rena looked up. She put up a finger and growled at the white.

"Your girl is big. She is not moving as much which means she is running out of room in her womb. Before you get mad consider that. I can deliver this babe now and save them both." She snapped.

All the anger and wind went out of his sails and he nodded numbly. He went to find Akemi to ask for a little time to stay with his wife and the dragon lady told him absolutely. It was not long before the pains were hard and Wen was on her futon breathing through pain. Gabrielus was in a nightmare it seemed and every scream she made; it tore him up and Amedeo came to him.

"Gabreilus! Calm down si!" He commanded.

"I will loose her! I lost Josephina and I nearly lost her to our twins. I am not meant to be happy do you not see?" He said agitated.

"Calm down my friend. Here drink this." Amedeo stated as he handed him sake.

Gabrielus downed the rice wine and he went to the door as he saw Wen. The ancient dragoness was soothing her with words and ice on her forehead as she labored. His gut twisted and he truly thought he would loose her. Tears actually stung his eyes as he saw her face wince in pain and he gripped the door.

"I know how you European reptiles are but here our males stay with our onna. Get your scaled ass over here." Rena commanded.

Gabrielus snarled at her and made his way over to his mate. She grabbed his hand and he saw her face covered in sweat. Rena was talking to Wen softly and she would nod.

"Good girl. I want you to push but I will help you. I am not going to let you labor like I would a dragon onna. Our bodies are made to take the long labors." She said calmly.

"You have any?" Wen asked through contractions.

"Oh hai. I have three sons. My mate and I were mated a long while before he died in the One Great War. My oldest boy died too and my two youngest still live." She chuckled as she checked Wen.

Gabrielus stared at Rena as if he would kill her and she waved at him as if he was an idiot. She knew that he was being proper and it made her happy. The young basilisk boy was madly in love with the tigress and his behavior was proper reptile behavior regarding mates. She got up and felt Wen's belly and she had told her this would be painful. She pushed down on her stomach with the next contraction and Wen screamed out. Gabrielus's eyes had bled dark green and he was suppressing viperish snarls as his wife was screaming harder. Amedeo was nearby and so was Nigelus. They both winced and Quon came in as he heard his own cub screaming. Rena stayed calm as she had gotten the babe down fast.

"Okay my girl. Push really hard now. I mean use your yoki if you have to but bear down with all your might." She commanded.

Wen nodded and she was actually breaking Gabrielus's hand. He did not seem to notice as he was still making a snarling noise. Quon stayed near and Cheung too heard his niece screaming and it curled his tail. His brain was overloaded with images of Asuna having his own cub and he had left yet again. Rena kept telling her what to do and Wen felt herself tear a little but the dragoness guided out the head of the mixed female.

"Slow up a little. Shhh almost done Wen. Good girl. Small push okay?" Rena asked.

Wen nodded but tears streamed down her face as she pushed. Suddenly wailing hit the air and Gabrielus about fainted. Rena was cleaning up a white haired infant and the girl was flailing her limbs.

"Come here General Gabrielus. Come see what you and your mate did." The healer commanded.

He slowly moved to his new daughter and a noise escaped his throat. She was wailing still but he could see his white hair with barely there tiger stripes. She looked like their twins and his heart was beating out of control. Rena cut the cord whilst he held her and he moved slowly to Wen. His daughter opened her golden brown eyes and he was struck. They were basilisk eyes but the color of Wen.

"Femmina. Look at our baby. Look at her." He said choking on tears.

Wen looked at their baby girl and she broke into happy sobs. He laid her in his wife's arms and laid his head on her belly. He cried openly and Rena was relieved. She would set his hand soon and she stitched up the tigress and delivered the afterbirth. Things were calm in the room and she left quietly to give them some time to bond.

/

Gabrielus was next to Wen and his daughter as they slept. His baby was beautiful and she was big. She was bigger then the average mammal born daemon. She was healthy and she was perfect. He had fallen to his knees before Rena and begged her forgiveness. Rena had chuckled and set his broken hand. She had said nothing and went on about her business. His mate was serene and their baby had been named Xiuying. He intended to just call her Ying and Wen laughed.

"Femmina? Are you awake any?" He whispered.

"Just a little." She grinned sleepily.

"Thank you. I am so happy." Gabrielus said as he watched his baby girl open her eyes.

"She wants to eat again. I hope Wenling is okay." She sighed.

"Lord Ryuu loves her and this Jortel loves her. It would seem she will be okay but they will fight for her. Sky dragons are Norse reptiles. They worship different gods then us and they worship females as warriors." He explained as his hand cupped his daughter's head.

"Oh Gods. She is an ideal in their society?" Wen asked as she fed their babe.

"Si." He said kissing her lips.

Wen was worried but for the moment in her own life things were perfect.

Wenling saw Ryuu enter and she cried out in relief. His eyes were red and he was shaking in anger. Jortel was not in the doorway and his father was also near.

"You should not have done this." Ryukotsusei stated.

"Oh? You stole your own mate did you not?" Jortel asked slyly.

"You put yourself to good use in my kingdom." He growled.

"I heard things is all. Your son's treatment of Wenling was deplorable and he would have been executed for such an act of cowardice here." The sky dragon snorted.

Ryuu turned furious eyes to Jortel and his patience was gone.

"Wenling has he touched you?" He demanded.

"No." She lied.

Jortel knew why she was saying it and he let it pass. He knew how this honor thing worked with these people and he snorted at the idea. Ryuu growled trying not to loose his form.

"You wished to fight for her and a fight you shall have you cretin! You have no honor and no right to try and take my mate! You have no understanding of our ways!" Ryuu snarled.

"I have no need to understand such ways. Heiden would already be dead at her feet but you languish and feel sorry for yourself. You are not a man but a pretender. I spit on you." He yelled.

Wenling sat up and she was growling. Jortel could see she was in pain and she was angry.

"Lord Ryukotsusei I wish to return to Japan. I want my children born under your roof." She said struggling.

"Wenling!" Jortel snapped.

Ryuu moved fast and punched him with tremendous force. Jortel took the opening and hit back. Ryuu let his hand out stretch and his raigekidan crackled to life. He released a bullet of the energized yoki and it Jortel squarely. The other dragon yelled in horrendous pain and Ryuu smirked with malice. Ryukotsusei went to Wenling and she was gasping. Jortel stood up and he began to snarl.

"No! Do not do this! Please no!" She screamed.

"You will be a dead man! Do you hear me? She is my mate and mother to children. You are nothing!" Her mate snarled in anger.

"Draw your blade coward." The white said in a hissing fashion.

"Lord Ryukotsusei." Wenling said in fear.

"It is dragon way Wenling. I must take you home. Ryuu is a man and he is defending his family. It is what he must do." He stated firmly.

"No! He could be hurt. No! My lord no! Please no! Please no, Ryuu! Ryuu!" She screamed as his father took his mate and ported.

"I have no idea why she is in love with you! You are worthless." His enemy stated.

Ryuu pulled his fang and Jortel pulled a huge, nasty looking blade. The Japanese dragon prince did not wait and he struck with deadly speed. He also used his raigekidan liberally and Jortel dodged. The room slowly became destroyed as both males fought well. Ryuu grew sick of it and stepped back. He sheathed his fang and he changed form. Jortel had been flinging ice and snow at him but this dragon was too much like his kind; they were warm blooded and the ice did not affect them as badly. Ryuu coiled and struck quickly and then would release his energy yoki. Jortel changed form too and they took to slashing with claws and tearing at the other with teeth and fang. The sky dragon grew furious as the other male was a trained warrior and he was actually quite powerful. They kept it up and finally Jortel bit him in the throat but Ryuu slashed his chest deeply with back claws and again released the pink energy. Jortel snarled out as blood and ash fell from the wound and blood flowed freely down his dragon body. He changed form and his whole face was covered in blood and so was his front.

"Stay away from my mate and my family." He said barely able to stand straight.

"This is not over! I made a claim on her and I will win her over." Jortel said sputtering in agony.

Ryuu ported and he stumbled in the castle but he stayed upright. He walked towards his bedroom and he saw Wenling on their futon. A smile graced his features and he drew closer.

"How is she Rena?" He asked softly.

"She is in full labor my prince. I will call upon my helpers and get you cleaned up. Your twin delivered a healthy girl. These babes will be here soon." The old onna said.

"Good. Thank you Rena. Wenling, I need to talk to my father but I will return. I love you onna." He said stepping near her.

She had been crying and he kissed her softly. Wenling kissed him deeply and he softly groaned and he realized that he would need to be careful of her or they would have a huge family. She laughed against his mouth and he kissed her again lightly.

"I will be right back." He stated.

He went to the main hall and his father was pacing. He looked relieved and he bowed,

"You do me proud my son. You look like hell." Ryukotsusei chuckled.

"Hai. I hurt a little but I should be okay. My mate is making me a father." Ryuu stated as he bowed.

The Dragon lord looked very pleased and he was also worried. He went in search of Akemi and she was busy talking to the head of his soldiers and Ryuu, his brother. He was still worried over his younger brother but he noticed how much attention he lavished on his youngest sons; both of them. He figured it was the loss of his own babe.

"Do as your lady commands and I will arrive within the day." He told Kandou.

His head warrior bowed and left. Ryukotsusei turned to Akemi as she stared up at him.

"Hello mate." He said in a small sigh.

"Hi." She said standing.

She brushed his hair out of his face and he lifted her hand to his lips. He softly kissed her palm several times and began to kiss up her wrist.

"Ryu?" She asked stunned.

"Akemi, I am tired. I am sick of the hubbub and we have so much of it. You still make me so unlike myself." He stated as he jerked her to him.

"Oh?" Akemi smiled a little.

"Hai. Do you remember when I asked you for Ryunosuke?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"Hai." She nodded mesmerized.

"I need you like that." He said picking her up.

He opened her kimono as he sat her on his desk and he took in her loveliness.

"Where is our uppyr?" Ryu demanded as he merged with her.

"Upset. He met my Aunt Augusta. Oh Kamis Ryu!" She whispered breathlessly.

"I want him to take you. I want to see him taste you." He whispered feverishly.

"When did you get so kinky?" Akemi asked loosing her mind.

"When I realized you would do anything for me." He chuckled as he kissed her throat.

Akemi was determined to keep Janek apart of them and she pathed to him. He was surprised but he cautiously replied. She was curt and short in her mind and he had a feeling he knew what was up and he sighed. The dragon was dominating him and it scared him. He went to the study and he saw them and he was mentally torn. Akemi begged him and he slipped in.

"You rival my kind in sheer raunchiness you know." He replied breathless.

"If I did not think you a good man then I would not suffer you to live." Ryukotsusei stated flatly.

"That is so comforting." Janek snapped.

"Well I am in a particular mood and I have made you part of us." The dragon snorted.

"What does my master want?" The uppyr asked.

Ryukotsusei looked amused and whispered in Akemi's ear. She groaned loudly and nodded. Janek looked over her and his eyes simmered as the dragon moved to let him see her. She was laid out on the desk and poor Janek was in a lust rather quickly.

"Beautiful." He muttered as he stood over her.

"Janek." Akemi whispered softly.

He lowered his mouth and kissed her passionately as Akemi worked on his clothes. He could not believe he was here yet again doing exactly what the other man wanted. His mate sank her fangs into his chest as she bared it and he gasped out in pleasure.

"This is going to be our way." He voiced as things became heated.

Things clicked in so many ways and somehow the embarrassment left him and he just wanted to be apart of what was.

Hanaj watched Asuna and his heart was full. He had become reacquainted with Yung. He was thrilled to see Lei and the kids again. He had become aware of Yhea even before Lei but he was not as volatile as his cousin. He took her hand and pulled her behind him. She looked at him in askance and he was being mysterious. He pushed her up against a door and kissed her mouth. He had come to hate his father so much and he intended to find Nveid in the time stream. They had known Iyo had gone back because Kizaki had told them so. He made himself rip his lips away and he had made love to her several times already.

"I need Nveid. I need to find him and Iyo and bring them here. So I shall go and find my brother to be apart of our growing resistance against my father and you grow heavy with these precious babies." He said kissing her nose.

"You are so light hearted." Asuna said smiling.

"Yes. I have plans and I see a future for my clan in that little boy. He is more powerful then I am Asuna. He will make a grand king and I will replace my father with my son." Hanaj said flatly.

She noticed he refused to acknowledge Takeo as anything other then his child and he refused to mention how he was sired. She would honor it and she was glad for her child's sake that he would have a man as good as Hanaj as his father.

"Yung is a good man by the way. I always saw him in the shadows and I honestly very rarely saw any Koval in Astana. He is a boon to our cause and can teach us all." He stated kissing her cheek.

"Be careful." She whispered.

"I shall be most careful. I know what the bastard can do. I should have been more careful before but I was under the impression he cared about me." He scoffed.

Asuna nodded and she watched him walk to get Lei. They would go and find his full blooded brother and her daughter Iyo.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Hanaj and Lei go to find Nveid to strengthen the family tie. Lei Jing comes face to face with a soul he knows too well. Cheung goes back to deal with his guilt. Asuna brings Hinata and Haruya to the modern era. Ichigo deals with his errant child and Asuna faces Cheung about their issue. Inner secrets and old problems of the House of Hu become known. A new youkai kingdom becomes revealed and the barrier falls. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think!

Coming to Terms

Ataru watched Iyo sleep and a smile graced his lips. Nveid was hunting and he intended to find him but his beloved onna needed attention he decided. Iyo gasped awake to unreal pleasure and it was so like Ataru to just start messing with her while she was asleep.

"Oh Kamis." She groaned out.

"Hai." He whispered seductively.

"Coming." She hissed as he lazily toyed with her pearl.

He was very pleased as licked his fingers and he got up from their futon.

"Please sleep more. I will find Nveid." He said in his monotone.

"Okay." She said closing her eyes.

He licked his lips and he ported out to the forests. Iyo demanded that Nveid only take blood from them or animals. The Shouten prince pouted but did as his wife asked. He was easy to find as he also had an obsession with cleanliness. Ataru's haori was still open and his hakama was haphazardly tied. He watched him getting cleaned up and Nveid stiffened.

"I know you are there. You might as well come out." He said looking back.

"I was enjoying the view." He smiled a little.

"Unnerves me how Shouten you act." Nveid stated as the other man neared the hot spring.

"Why?" He asked as he undid his silks.

Ataru slipped into the hot water and Nveid watched him.

"Because I am not like this with anyone else." He snapped.

Ataru chuckled and shrugged. The spider male was strong and cunning. This man considered Iyo and himself to belong to him and things had escalated beyond good sense or reason. His personality was strong as well.

"It does not matter the how or why Nveid. It is right if it feels as such. You do not complain." The kumo general pointed out.

"No." He blushed.

"So then no worries and enjoy the feelings." Ataru stated as he moved closer.

"Iyo is my wife." He muttered.

"Iyo is my mate. You are my lover." He said rolling his eyes.

"Iyo is pregnant." Nveid snapped.

"Hai. She has kumo and Shouten within her. Did you not tell me that there are twins too far away? Why do you not bring them here?" He demanded in his low voice.

"This seemed important too. We lost another babe before and I decided to give our sons a sibling." He said affected by the closeness.

"You are clean Shouten. Let us find our onna and enjoy each other before I must start my day." Ataru stated.

He nodded numbly and he phased them to Iyo. She shot up and her eyes narrowed. Ataru began to manipulate her and Nveid was always into making love with her. They all surrendered to the passion and it made Iyo weak. Nveid laid in the futon with her as the kumo general attended his duties.

"His intensity frightens me." He said yawning.

"He is half kumori. They upper level ones are known to be highly possessive beings. I truly feel that he loves us Nveid. I feel it but I also know what he needs to do and we are not it." Iyo whispered.

"You say we need to move on." He said almost relieved.

"Hai. He has to mate Erena and Tenma. Tenma reincarnates and becomes Rishou." She explained.

"What a mess." Nveid said sighing.

Iyo stiffened and she looked as if she was listening.

"I feel Shouten! I feel Hanaj!" She said excited.

"My brother? Why would Hanaj be here?" He asked as he phased clothes on.

She did the same and she grabbed his hand. She also felt Lei and Iyo phased them out to the deep forest. Hanaj looked relieved and he walked up to Nveid and hugged him. Nveid looked confused and he sort of hugged him back.

"Hanaj? Is everything okay?" He asked in a weirded out voice.

"Not really but I am very happy to see you. Nveid this is Lei Jing and our cousin. Sanra is his birth mother." He explained.

"I do not claim the whore but it does help to know who I am. Hello Iyo, you look ravishing. I see Nveid has been doing his duty well." Lei said smirking.

"Hi Lei!" She said brightly and she hugged him.

Nveid blushed hotly and Hanaj realized how young he must be. He really looked at his brother and he wondered about their real mother. He realized their father must have fallen in love with her and he also realized he must have truly fallen in love with Asuna. That thought infuriated him but he knew his father's love destroyed.

"We need to talk brother. We are from the stream. How much do you know?" Hanaj asked.

"Iyo had to tell me much. I was apparently killed and she came back to this era and well it is a mess." Nveid replied.

"How much has father taught you?" Hanaj demanded.

"Some." He stated curious.

"Well stop. We need you and we are going against him. He has gone mad for the last time and he killed our mother." He snapped.

"He kept her pregnant too much. Of course he killed her." Nveid stated as he watched his brother.

"Nveid our mother was Nia Besud. The revolt she led against him was to get you back. He killed her when he ripped me from her womb. We are bastards brother. We look nothing like the others because we are half Besud." He said impassioned.

Nveid stumbled back and Iyo was shocked.

"Did she have brown hair?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes. She had your eyes and brown hair. They said she was unrivaled in beauty." Hanaj stated softly.

"Oh Gods. I remember her. She held me when I was very young and she was sobbing. I did not understand and she was yelling at Father in a language I did not know. He was cruel to her. He would only speak to her in Kazak. He told her that she had lost everything and that if she wished to live then she would give up everything." Nveid stated looking at his younger brother.

"She had to give you up." He said sadly.

"She told me to please remember her face and father went ballistic. He moved so fast and punched her so hard and told her to not speak to his son in any way." He said horrified at his memories.

Hanaj looked sick to his stomach and he sighed. Nveid was shaking and Iyo wrapped her arms around him.

"It is sickening to what lengths he has gone. Iyo's mother in her corporeal life is my bonded. She is also empusae. She is a reborn Tomoshibi named Isha Sahen. Father was supposedly in love with her mother and he killed Isha to get back at Sana. Turned out Isha was simply the most powerful female wraith to have ever been born." Hanaj explained.

"So of course Father thinks he had a right to her." Nveid said in anger.

"Yes." He nodded.

"You found her first and he tried to take her?" He demanded.

"Yes. He also did me the favor of giving me a son. His name is Takeo and he will be the next king of the Shouten. He is by far stronger then even father." His younger brother explained.

Lei listened and he was sickened with the whole thing. He was patient and he waited on the two brothers to talk. He was totally not aware he was being spied upon and he decided to look around the forest. It was even more rugged and wild then the era they were staying in. He was suddenly grabbed and he yelled before he was silenced by silk over his mouth and a little bit of venom in his spine. It was enough to paralyze him but not kill him. His eyes widened to look into many eyes of a spider. It was huge and brown with rather nasty looking fangs.

-Release me! Gods damnit release me! - He pathed in anger.

The giant arachnid made a nasty sound and suddenly changed form. Before him stood a willowy form with long, lush brown hair the color of golden bronze. Her eyes were a darker sable color and she wore only a thin silk shift. Lei was pissed off and this female was entranced with the rather pretty male.

"Who are you?" She asked as she ripped the silk from his mouth.

"Really pissed off." He smarted off.

"Not a good idea to be rude to me. Now I will ask you again; who are you?" She demanded.

"None of your fucking business. Now let me go you eight legged bitch." Lei stated in a temper.

"You know you are really stupid wraith. Hai. I know what your kind is but my question is why is your kind here at all? I thought I told your king that if I saw anymore then I would slowly eat them." She snarled in his face.

"What you mean Maec? I hate the demented asshole. He is no friend of mine and I would appreciate if you undid your silk wench, I just had these clothes made and I do not want them messed up!" He snapped.

She got livid and she ripped his elaborate Chinese style jacket and his ku. Lei was furious and he glared at her. He was one who liked to be tidy and he liked his appearance neat. Asuna always growled at his immaculate nature but he did not care. He knew it was a control thing for him and it was something he had control over as he grew up. So he always looked good. This female was on his bad side already and he was trying to keep his temper but it was failing quickly.

"That was made in Beijing!" Lei hissed.

"So?" She laughed.

"Because you dress tacky does not mean all of us do." He retorted.

"Oh I dress tacky?" She growled.

"Yes. Like a street whore." He said almost chuckling.

"I am Ayana. Jorogumo and Queen of the Combined Kumo Kingdom you ignorant sod." She snarled.

"So then you should be able to afford something decent." He snorted.

Ayana lost her temper but this argument was not about anything other then clothes. This man was so damn pretty and she stolen him because he was so pretty. Lei waited patiently for her to do something and she suddenly used her venom and he passed out.

Lei woke up and he looked down. He was in rags and now he was pissed off further. He was no longer in the web but in a cave and an open web. It creeped him out and he looked up at the top of the web. Ayana was in her humanoid form and she was in a splendid kimono.

"Now who looks like an urchin?" She replied.

"You know you are a mean, nasty bitch who needs a good slap in the face. I hope you get one really soon and I hope I give it to you." Lei snapped.

"Your coloring is similar to a funnel web. I wanted to see you up close." She admitted.

"Whoopee." He said rolling his eyes.

"You have a mouth." Ayana stated in anger.

"Yes, I have a wonderful mouth and now if you do not mind you are not on my list of to dos." He said arrogantly.

She was incensed and beyond intrigued at the same time. He was utterly beautiful and she moved down her web with ease. She settled next to him and he made a face at her. Most men clamored for her attention and this one was downright pissy with her. It turned her on like crazy. Not since Nagaharu had a man been so brazenly defiant with her. Ayana could not concentrate and his coloring was so much like her first mate and she met his eyes.

"What?" He snapped.

"What is your name?" She asked in such a soft voice it threw him.

"Jing Lei Shi." He said clenching his teeth.

"Lei? I see. You are not friends with that bastard Maec?" Ayana asked.

"Hate the screwed up fuck." He said making a face.

"Your eyes." She said as if in a trance.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Your eyes are black. You have pale skin." She said running her fingertips along his cheeks.

"Hey! Stop that!" Lei growled.

She traced his lips and he growled louder and Ayana pressed hers to his. Lei made a rude noise but it turned ruthlessly, delicious really fast. No one could accuse this woman of not being able to kiss. He whimpered into it and he was trying like hell not to react because he was trying to not be a sorry asshole. He knew Asuna's history but he was of the opinion that different life made her a different person. This kiss stole his breath and he was an equal opportunity kisser.

"Do not do that again." He said trying to sound offended.

"You are so mad that your cock is hard as a rock. You shield really well wraith but I am a strong telepath. You are good with your tongue; I bet you could bring me to climax fast." She said lewdly in his ear.

"Shit." He breathed as she whispered and rubbed his now throbbing member.

His wife was a horny soul in any guise and he was reacting fast. Ayana began to slice through his urchin clothes and she exposed his whole body. He saw the look in her eyes and he mentally groaned. She was eyeing his shaft and he could actually hear her thoughts. She was being loud on purpose and she wanted him to hear how well endowed she thought he was and how gorgeous she thought he was. She also let him know she had taken him just because he looked good. That thought pissed him off until she started giving him oral pleasure and his mind wandered. She stopped licking and sucking but continued to stroke him as she looked at him.

"So beautiful. You are a beautiful, beautiful man." She whispered.

"Gods stop talking!" He growled out.

Ayana got a look on her face and he groaned. She was going to torture him. He was in for torture and he was going to be used for gratification whilst he suffered. Brilliant he thought as she made a face at him. She produced a shoki cloud and they appeared in a lavish room and a plush futon. She used her silk to capture his hands and keep them in place over his head.

"How long will be I be paralyzed?" Lei demanded.

"As long as I wish you to be. If I wish to keep you here and fuck you till you die then so be it." She said raising a brow.

"Not yours to fuck spideress." He snapped.

"Tell me more about you Jing Lei Shi." She said as she cupped his testes.

She proceeded to cup and massage them with perfect pressure and he groaned out as she applied massage that made his cock jump.

"I am Shouten. I am married and you are not my wife." He whined.

Ayana was not pleased and he watched her bite off two claws of her index and middle fingers. He tried to squirm and move but nothing. She numbed his perineum and slowly moved her fingers into him until she found his prostate. Lei's face crumpled and he gasped. She watched his face as she thrust her fingers.

"Tell me about you Jing. This makes you wild so that tells me much." She purred.

"Not her. You are not her. I only allow her." He cried out.

"Who is her?" She asked as she enjoyed the looks on his face.

"My wife. Love Asuna. First woman to love." Lei said rasping.

"So you were involved with men before?" Ayana asked.

"Yes. So angry and she found out truth. Maec and lies and she told truth. Showed me how it could be with woman." He whined out almost incoherently.

"You wish for your release?" She asked.

"YES! Oh gods please. Please just let me." Lei begged in a helpless tone.

"So beautiful you know." She said increasing the intensity of her thrusting fingers.

She leaned her mouth over him and he gasped. His eyes were fluttering as the pressure increased to unbearable; she licked and nipped at his cock. She was sucking as she hit his prostate and the explosion rocked him. He could not move as he felt immense pleasure and his seed released from him. Ayana lifted her mouth and she suddenly kissed him. This woman was sin just like his wife and he kissed her like the man whore he was. Lei was overcome and the kiss was pure wicked and he felt his body stirred again despite the recent climax. Ayana slowly pulled from his lips and his eyes were white and she looked at him with intense desire.

"So hungry." He whimpered.

"I will see to it. Relax first and take a deep breath." She ordered.

Lei wanted to scream out that relaxing was impossible but he felt her claw and then suddenly his groin felt pressure and nothing like he had felt before. Ayana disrobed and she crawled onto him and sank down in one move. Lei cried out and the feel of her made him whine more and she moved on him to exact the maximum amount of pleasure for them both. She managed to release his arms and she dragged him up. She guided his mouth to her neck and he was sank his fangs in. Her venom was powerful and he was staggered by the feel of it all. He needed to come again. He needed to move and he was desperate.

"Please." He said as he released her throat.

"What is it you need?" She asked.

"I need hard. I need to move." Lei growled.

She climbed off of him and she sank her fangs near the back of his neck and she sucked hard. Lei was out of control and slowly he became aware of his legs. He moved and threw Ayana down on her stomach. He lay against her and thrust into her hard. She cried out and he moved as hard as he could so he could quell the need. Lei held onto her shoulders and Ayana moans were becoming louder as his world spun. He made a loud noise and yelled out as finally he released and his kumo partner was panting as she was whimpering.

"Evil witch!" He growled as he collapsed against her.

"Well thank you." She snapped.

"Gods you feel good." He said sighing.

"Thank you. You are utterly amazing." Ayana said shutting her eyes and enjoying the little shocks of pleasure.

"You should not have kidnapped me and used me as your little sex toy spideress. I resent being used." He said looking for something decent to wear.

"Your coloring is so similar to my first mate." She said softly.

"I am assuming he is passed because you look sad as hell. I am sorry but I am not he. I am a Shouten and not a long lost spider and I am sure he was delightful as most male funnel web spiders are that I have seen. They are yummy and I do not blame you." He stated getting really irritated.

"Really? How many do you know? Hai. He was delightful and hai many are yummy as you put it. I love to eat them." She said brazenly.

He looked at her and realized that this woman was older then his wife and she had similar eyes to his Asuna. She was gorgeous too and they looked freakishly similar. He was still annoyed and pissed off at her that she had taken such liberties with him but it was his wife in a previous life. He finally stood up and Ayana watched him as he searched her things.

"Kamis you are just gorgeous. I would keep you here and make you scream as often as possible." She said.

"I told you I am married and I have three children and oh I have a life." He snarled.

"Watch your tongue Shouten or I can put it to better uses." She retorted.

He watched her and he walked to her armoire. He began throwing her priceless kimonos on the floor and she was outraged.

"I want some clothing! Male clothing and I want to leave!" He yelled.

"Behave like a gentleman and then fine!" Ayana yelled back.

Lei went to hit her and the look on his face struck her harder then anything. She pulled him to her lips and it was passionate. They were moving and he slammed her into a wall and their hands were in their hair. Ayana was crazed and Lei was getting that way. He finally pulled back and he stared at her mouth.

"Please stop. No more." He whispered.

"Why do you feel so familiar?" She demanded.

"No clue. Gods you kiss like and oh crap." Lei said shutting his eyes as she touched him.

"I feel like I know you." Ayana said nipping his neck.

"Did you grab me for that reason?" He asked breathing hard.

"Part of the reason and because you are pretty." She chuckled and continued to stroke him.

"Woman! You have more stamina then I do." He groaned.

"I doubt that. Lay down wraith and I will show you what a jorogumo is." She whispered.

She had made his lust unbearable and he was putty. She shoved him onto his back and Ayana took to rocking him to his foundations. He was too far in the stream for Asuna to feel this and he was glad. He felt like a whore and he knew he pretty much was.

Cheung was sitting up in the mountains surrounding Sapporo and he was chucking rocks at a bird of paradise. The stupid youkai were so dumb that they kept staring around instead of up. It amused him but he was feeling more and more depression as more time passed. He heard footfall and he looked back to see his brother Quon.

"What is wrong with you?" He demanded.

"What do you mean?" He said chucking more rocks at the nasty avian.

"Wenling had the boys and she wanted you there but we all look up and you are gone." Quon growled.

"She is your daughter Quon. It was a family moment. It did not require me." He said picking up a bigger rock.

"Will you stop tormenting the stupid bird?" Quon roared.

"Will you stop lording over me?" Cheung snarled back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You show up here and now you are all sullen. Did you fall in love and the onna not return your feelings?" His older brother asked.

"I do not love remember? I am only a whore who likes to fuck all manner of nu zi. You are the pious heir who takes his responsibilities with grace and honor. I am nothing. I have nothing for nobody and you are the best." The second prince said in anger and pain.

"Where is this coming from? What the hell is going on in that head of yours?" His brother said perplexed.

"You have always been a good man. You turned out better then Ba. I hate how our illustrious father has acted like the bastard of the tiger world and has hurt our mothers." He said looking away.

"My mother accepted Ba the way he was. It was Lihua that could not." Quon sighed as he sat next to his brother.

"Because my mother loved Ba with her whole heart!" Cheung growled

"My mother is nobility, remember? Your mother was born a commoner." His brother stated.

"What the hell does that have to do with it?" He snapped.

"My mother was prepared for Ba to be a jackass. Your mother was not. Your mother had expectations of love and passion that Byakko society in the nobility and royal house does not have. I am not normal I know but I too saw what our Ba's behavior did to your mother. I love Lihua too. She is my second mother and she whipped me when I was out of line. I love my mother but it was yours who actually disciplined me. I have tried to be different with my own cubs. Asuna and I tried to discipline our children and the nannies only took care of them during war and taught them their lessons." He explained

"I would be a terrible father. You, you are an excellent Ba. Your three love you more then anything. Do you think being brought back as we have; do you think you reversed your condition?" Cheung asked.

"I have thought on that. I have not thought to check. It would not surprise me if it changed it. Asuna is keeping something from me. I suspect what it may be." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" His brother asked slyly.

"The kumo has been around a lot. She has been weak as hell. What do you think brother?" Quon stated as he began chucking rocks at the idiot bird.

"You will be a father again." He said softly.

"I am waiting for her to tell me but I assume she thinks that I am stupid or I would be mad. I am not mad. I want her to be safe. I know she can be but it is still dangerous to her." He sighed.

"Perhaps if you told her all this. I am certain she would feel relief. I think I should return to the present era. I am certain everything will be okay." Cheung mumbled.

"Sometimes you surprise me." Quon said nodding.

"I have my moments." He chuckled.

They continued to pop the bird with rocks and hear it squawk and Cheung made firm plans to return to the present. His hopes were coming to fruition and he now hoped he could move on. He did not want to be in love with someone that it hurt so much. Not loving was so much easier. He would watch from afar as Quon talked to her. He had planted the seed and now his brother would do the talking.

/

Asuna was sleeping and Yhea shook her gently. She mumbled and finally she woke up. She sat up and there was Quon. He looked displeased and he held a vial of anti-shoki. She sighed and he sat down next to her. She took it from him and she drank it down.

"You could not tell me?" He asked.

"What was I to say?" Asuna asked confused.

"Well Asuna apparently my return to life healed anything that I did. You are very obviously carrying Byakko and you should have told me." Quon stated sternly.

"Hai. I suppose I should have. I am okay." She said as he hugged her.

"Cheung told me I should just confront you. Asshole is right sometimes. He has gone home. He is not happy when he cannot have his nu zi his way." He laughed.

Asuna realized Quon really did not know his brother and pain shot through her gut. He had left her and he had left their child when he had stated he wanted to be near. Their last time together had been so full of passion and he had said desperately that he loved her. She realized that was why he had left. Cheung truly loved her and he loved this cub. He loved them so much that he could not let himself be near them. In his own depressed mind; he would rather not be with them then disappoint them. She kept in her emotions and Quon chatted happily. Finally she pleaded exhaustion and he stood after he had given her details on their grand cubs. She swore to go down soon and he was thrilled she could tell. Asuna had faked it well enough and he finally ported out. She stood and she was shaking.

"Hikari? Daughter please appear." She said in a shaking tone.

"Hai?" Her Tomoshibi daughter said brightly.

"Did you or Kizaki send Cheung Hu back yet?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"Hai mam. Did I do something wrong?" She asked worried.

"No. I am fatigued is all. I think perhaps Hinata and Haruya need go back to see their Chichi's." She said in a voice that belied her emotion.

"Okay." Hikari stated totally worried.

Asuna walked and she got the two ready. Hinata was soon bouncing off the wall and Haruya looked thrilled to see his Chichi as his Arrancar form. Asuna led through the portal and she looked around modern Tokyo. She ported to Karakura Town and she had not been here for many months in the past's time frame. She picked up a telephone and she called Ichigo.

"Yo sup?" He asked munching on something.

"Ichigo it is Asuna. I have returned and I do believe we should talk. Our son is out of control." She said in a tired tone.

"Sure. Give me a few. You at your fortress or what?" He asked.

"I am at the Karakura mansion." She said and then hung up.

"Haha okay?" Hinata said coming over.

"I am just tired. Chichi will be here soon. Can you play in your room for a bit?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

Hinata ran up the stairs and Haruya sat beside her and laid his head on her belly.

"I feel the kitty." He whispered softly.

"He will be strong like Zihao. Your older brother is and was a mighty warrior but he prefers his books." Asuna said softly as she ran her hand through his slightly blue tinted silver hair.

"I feel inu too. I like General Hideaki. He is nice." He said hugging her.

"I do too." She sighed.

"If you want I can make a garganta." He said looking at her.

"Your Chichi can feel when we are here. I will let him come get you. There is Ichigo. Please go play." She said kissing his head

"Kay. Love you Haha." He said kissing her quickly on the lips.

He too ran up the steps and Ichigo knocked on the door. She waved it open and he stepped in. He looked around and his reddish-orange hair was still spiked and his brown eyes scanned the room. His eyes met hers and she bowed.

"So you said that he's been a pain?" Ichigo said as he came in.

He was wearing jeans that fit him well and a red long sleeved shirt. He was in college now and he looked a little older but he would never age the way most ningen did.

"He left the castle and went after the Shouten. Granted Hibari did assist him and I did deal with her but his mouth is dreadful." She said crossing her arms.

"He's hanyou Suna. What'dya expect?" He asked smirking.

"Um I expect that his sire will not refer to Haruya's father as Grimmshit." She snapped.

"Sorry but he is." Ichigo laughed.

"I do not disrespect you!" Asuna yelled.

"Nope you don't. You don't do a fucking thing about me. That's okay. The Shouten kill our girl and you in turn marry one of 'em. I hope you know I kill the fuckers no matter what." He said darkly.

"Do not go there. You ran off to Hueco Mundo to rescue poor little Orihime." She said with eye lashes fluttering.

"Pardon me? She's my friend Asuna." He growled.

"She is about as helpless and worthless as a damn growth Ichigo. She has extraordinary power because of you." She snorted.

"Oh okay. You wanna compare notes? You go off and fuck Muguruma. How's he anyway?" He smarted off.

"He is well." She said stiffly.

"Well good. As long as you're happy you know." Ichigo retorted.

Asuna stiffened and she realized she did not feel Hinata's aura.

"Oh Kamis." She said suddenly.

"Oh what now." He snorted.

"Hinata is gone." Asuna said frantically.

"What the fuck? How?" He asked shocked.

"He developed the ability to port Ichigo. He is not a normal hanyou. There is no such thing as a normal hanyou in my family. They all may as well be full youkai." She said panicked as she stretched her awareness.

She felt him at the cemetery and she sighed.

"He went to see Misaki." She said taking his hand and porting.

They appeared and Hinata was crying. He looked over at his Chichi and Haha and he was mad.

"All you two do is fight! I hate it! You can't even pretend. You pretended for Quon today but you can't pretend to be nice to Chichi?" Hinata asked as tears poured out of his eyes.

"Hinata baby. I am sorry." Asuna stated ashamed.

"Son come here." Ichigo said red faced.

The hanyou ran into his father's arms and he hugged him tightly.

"We fight cause we do care, okay? We fight cause we have some feelings that still hurt our feelings. We miss Misaki and sometimes we yell about the past." His father said soothingly.

The inu princess suppressed raw feelings and she saw the marker with the kanji. Pain wrenched her gut and she could not handle anymore this day. She let the tears fall but she did not sob. Ichigo picked up his son and held him tightly.

"You know I've had to take time off of school you know but I'm back. Would you like to go tomorrow to see where I go?" He asked his boy.

"Yeah. It's been cool Chichi. Haha has been showin me how to use a fang; not just a katana but a real fang! She says I can use a real youkai blade cause I'm a real strong hanyou. She says no one's gonna call me no friggin half breed like that brat bear did in private school." He said smirking.

"You ain't just a hanyou. You are half youkai but you're half shinigami too. You remember that. Come on, I'm sure Haha is a busy lady." He said absent mindedly.

"Haha is upset. The wraith king almost killed her." He said softly.

Ichigo turned and she stared straight ahead. He still hurt over their failed relationship but he had moved on. He loved her still but he was no fool.

"Which one Suna?" He demanded.

"Maec tr'Awnhi." She whispered.

"You can't beat him." Ichigo stated.

"Not yet but I will." She said meeting his eyes.

He choked on the feelings he saw but he made himself walk away. Asuna ported back to the mansion and tears would not stop falling. She lay down on the couch and she let the tears fall unabated. She fell asleep and she was glad she kept youkai servants in all of her residents; past and present. She felt hands on her and she looked up to see Grimmjow. His face held surprise and he hauled her up.

"You look like hell." He snapped.

"Lovely." She laughed mirthlessly.

"My boy's asleep. Come on." Grimmjow stated picking her up.

He carried her up the steps and to her bedroom. It was so good to be with him and for the moment her pain stopped as well as her tears.

Asuna stood in modern Changsha and she could claim she was here to see Zihao; which in truth she was. She walked towards the royals' apartments and her son was on his phone and he was doing his business. He was into finance for Chen. Her father in law was an avid golfer these days.

"I have to go. I know what time it is in New York. Yes, I understand but my mother arrived. No, you do not make my mother wait. Bye." Zihao said as he flipped his cell phone closed.

"Hi Haha." He said going to her and hugging her.

"Hello my son. How are you?" She asked.

"Busy. Since Ba is with you then Jii-chan is depending on me." He smiled.

"He is lazy." Asuna said rolling her eyes.

"Pretty much. You look tired." He said as she sat down.

"I need to find your Uncle Cheung." She said.

"He came back and left again. He had a bag." He shrugged.

"I see. He does not wish to be found." She said getting emotional.

"Haha?" Zihao asked as he grew concerned.

"It is nothing. I am pregnant with another Byakko. Your father is most overjoyed as am I. This is the reason I am so tired. Wen and Wenling both are mothers." She said wiping tears.

"Haha, I think I am going to go back with you. I think I can help you." He said cupping her cheek.

"Please. I miss you so much." She said throwing her arms around him.

She loved all of her children but she had always been extremely close to Zihao. Her pregnancy had been so rough with him but then his birth had been so serene. She was as close to Yuzuna as well. It just seemed the ones she almost died having; she had just a slightly deeper connection with. All of her children accused her of being way over protective. They all said what was the point of being so rich but she had just snorted.

"Haha you can tell me anything. I mean anything and I will never tell a soul. You should know that." He said softly.

"Cheung was smarting off one day and I got really mad. I confronted him and things happened. I wanted him to have a dose of his own medicine but I realized he is not who he appears to be. I found myself wrapped up and I wanted to know the man and not the persona. He is tortured and he is good. I let things get out of hand. This cub; I want this cub so much but he cannot handle it and he does not want it. It hurts me to think that but it is the truth." She said weeping.

Zihao listened and he knew his uncle was way deeper then most suspected. He knew because they had gone drinking together many times. He knew this was complicated because tiger siblings stayed away from each other's mates. It was unheard of to share except for the twins but they had not shared mates; only the occasional one night stands.

"Say nothing. Cheung is doing right but we will find him." He said standing.

"Why are you not mad at me?" Asuna asked.

"Because Haha. I am like you. I know Uncle Cheung. You can lie down and I think I know where he may have gone." He said kissing her crest.

She nodded and she did as he asked. Zihao ported out and he was in Mongolia. They still had a castle deep in the wilderness and he found his uncle in the castle. It had been retrofitted and Cheung had on a pair of jeans with a dark green sweater. Zihao bowed and Cheung bowed his head to his nephew. He admitted to himself the boy had grown up handsome.

"Uncle we need to talk." He said softly.

"What about Zihao?" He asked as he sipped on wine.

"Haha is at Changsha." Zihao said directly.

"Do not tell Quon." Cheung stated meeting his eyes.

"I had not planned on it but Cheung; she is a mess." He said sitting.

"I cannot Zihao. I cannot! Do you not see?" He said looking away.

"Not really." He said shaking his head.

"I am no one's father." Cheung said in a sad tone.

"She admitted she made a mistake. She said that wanted to make you pay for your arrogance and I heard her thoughts. She is emotionally a mess and she does not shield well around me anyway. She was thinking she had been so wrong about you. My Haha is reeling and she was thinking about a forest?" He asked confused.

"Nothing Zi. Do not pry." He said emotionally.

"Not trying to Uncle Che but she is feeling betrayed and she thinks you have totally abandoned her." Zihao stated.

"I have." He said standing.

"You cannot do that. It will destroy her and you will never be the same Uncle Cheung." He said in surprise.

"I am not the same now. You have no clue Zi. When I first met her; I was ninety one years old. I was young and really full of myself. I had never met a nu zi that I wanted so much. I wanted her and I loved her. I never knew that my older brother was pining too. She is more beautiful now then she was then but she was gorgeous then too. She told Ba off in his throne room and she made a fool of Quon; can you imagine a tigress doing that? Besides your sisters; they do not count." He laughed.

"No." His nephew shook his head.

"Well she had chucked a rock at your Ba's head and he was mad. She threw a dirk at my privates. She stabbed me and I could swear I was madly in love. After we abandoned Sapporo; Quon apparently began sneaking away to spy on her. Funny thing was, so was I." Cheung admitted.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. I found out about them when your sister Mizuki was taken. I figured it out and I gave up. When she became my sister in law; I always respected her and I came to love her more. The longer she was in our family; the more I loved her. I convinced myself it was just the familiarity and the fact she had given us you and the girls. Before her and Quon mated; he and Ling fell at a battle. She saved Quon and when she appeared, I asked her to go back and find my brother. She found him and saved his life that day. Ling as you know adores her too but as his sister. I have tried and tried to feel that way. I have tried to make myself see her as just my sister but I cannot get the image of her out of head of when I first met her." He said staring out of the window.

"Uncle you cannot just leave like this. I know my mother and I know how she feels. She needs you in some way and you leave like this will eventually make Ba question." Zihao said.

"Zi, I am doing the right thing. She overstepped the bounds that day but I should have stopped myself afterward. The forest was something else and I am not going to talk about it. That was simply the most beautiful thing that has ever happened and it cannot happen again." Cheung said as he clenched his fists.

"Well something happened because it created a cub and mother admitted she wants it so badly. I cannot force you into anything and it seems you have made up your mind. I guess I can tell Ba whoring around was so much better." He sighed.

Cheung stiffened and he stared at Zihao. His heart ached and his throat hurt.

"Say whatever you need to." He said stiffly.

Zihao nodded and he stood up. He bowed to his uncle and he ported out. Cheung went to a sideboard and poured himself more wine. He drained the glass rather quickly and he began to drink steadily. His bravado was increasing and his mind was whirling. He stupidly ported to Changsha and he scented her out. She was in Zihao's room still and he knocked on the door. Zihao answered and he was surprised to see his uncle.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Your mother. She is still here." He stated flatly.

"You are drunk." His nephew said wrinkling his nose.

"Yes, I am. I am a coward otherwise. Is she here or should I cower away some more?" Cheung demanded.

"I will wake her." Zihao said in anger.

Asuna came out and she was wearing modern clothes; she had low rise jeans with a steel colored button down shirt. Her silver hair was down and she looked at him with a raw expression.

"You left anyway." She stated.

"Yes, I did. I shall explain why exactly. I shall explain why I am such a fucking coward. I shall explain why I can never see you alone nor touch you again before I leave for good." He said in a flourish.

"Zihao might we have a few minutes?" Asuna asked.

"Sure." He said leaving them there.

"Please explain." She said crossing her arms.

"I am a rat. I was unworthy of your notice when we first met and nothing has changed. I have tried to explain that I am nothing but a younger son. You got pissed that day and maybe rightly so. I have been merciless in my teasing. I used it to cover up my worthless self. I did not want you to know the truth. I watched you too. When we were younger, I watched you in Shanghai but it was Quon. I wanted to come out but I figured out pretty quickly what was up. I knew you two had mated long before you told my Ba. I got drunk you know. I was a mess and I left Hunan for Mongolia. I had a string of worthless encounters and I toasted to my brother's happiness. When he threw you out of Hunan; I wanted to kill my own brother and then to find out Mingli had touched you. He is a good man too. I cannot say anything bad of him and he is a good man and your daughter by him is beautiful. I acted like an ass to save my own heart. I swore; I swore I would be a better man then my Ba. I have no qualms with concubines or more then one mate but I cannot hurt those that I love. I have never made love the way we did in Dong Jiang and I do think I can again. I am a wretch and I will have to live with the knowledge that in fact I have turned out just like the man I hate." He stated in his long winded speech.

Asuna blinked and tears stung her eyes. She nodded and her own throat ached as she made herself strong against the sinking feeling in her chest. She could say nothing and she bowed to him. She slowly moved past him and she made herself walk. Asuna castigated herself for allowing her hormones and her anger to get the best of her. She realized she should not have touched him and she should not have pursued it. When she had taken him the first time, it had been so wonderful. She was coming off of intense feelings and she looked back at him. The inu princess had never known him and she had never seen him but then Quon had overshadowed Cheung. She could see raw anguish in his face and she made herself suddenly walk back to him. It was not expected but she crashed her lips to his and he could not fight his primal want. Byakko would always be a weakness for her and the Hu family especially. He felt like he was drowning and the kiss was forbidden and so magnificent in its pain and what seemed like finality. Their breathing was rough as she pressed her cheek to his.

"Must stop. I have to stop." He cried.

"I love you." She cried hoarsely.

"Do not say that." Cheung growled in grief.

"I do. I love you." Asuna snapped.

"I said do not say it! You cannot possibly mean it." He said hissing.

"Wallow." She said shaking.

Cheung realized that he could not walk away at the moment. His hands shook hard as he lifted them to her hair; they thread in the silver length and their trembling could be felt. He pressed his forehead to hers and his lips barely touched hers. His kisses were too quick and not enough as the emotional pull began to feel physical. Asuna reached the hem of his hunter green sweater and she pulled it up. His arms went up and the bulky material came off. She wrapped her lips around his flat male nipple and spread her hands across his chest. He groaned and his own hands rested on the back of her head. She was fevered as she tugged it and sucked on the piece of sensitive flesh. His mind was heavily muddled as the alcohol was not helping and she was ruthless. He felt his jeans loosen and Cheung was fighting his body but she was not stopping. Her hands were now clutching his sculpted backside and he released a quivering whine.

"Gods." He whispered as Asuna worked his tender spot.

"Cheung." She whispered hoarsely against chest.

She turned her head a little and she began to nip his chest and Asuna slid down his stomach. He felt her lips drag across his abdominals and his breathing was out of control. He had come here to tell her goodbye but now he could not even move. Her tongue dipped into his navel and his moan was riveting as he had to grip the doorway to even stand. She continued to nip and she met his soft down of silver that trailed to his groin. His dark silver eyes were filled with heat and met hers.

"I need you." Asuna whispered in a hoarse whisper.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked but he nearly collapsed when she slipped her tongue out.

She flicked her tongue against the savage stiffness that was his erect member. He pressed his face into his arm and breathed hard as Asuna continued. She barely kissed the head and sucked gently and he about came undone.

"Asuna. Gods nu zi. Weak. I am weak." He whined.

Her tongue swiped the smooth but purple head and licked up the clear fluid. His body was taut and he was soon going to be begging her. She used one hand to cup his sac and he was molten. Cheung was desperate to try and contain his voice but small gasps and moans did escape.

"Not here Asuna. Must move nu zi." Cheung whispered.

"Okay." Asuna murmured.

She did not move and loosely wrapped her hand around his cock. He took a deep breath and made his mind focus. Cheung made his shoki mist appear and he stepped back and she followed. They appeared in his room and Asuna lifted her hand and made the door lock. She turned back to him and he saw the flash of red eyes. She swallowed him and he buckled; they were near his bed and Asuna had maneuvered enough not to harm him. He stared up at his ceiling and he slowly bent his knees. Cheung was too far gone in his emotions and this act was just an extension of that. She upped it again and he freely moaned as she massaged him.

"Asuna, I beg you nu zi. Let me finish. Please let me." He whispered with a feverish tone.

He lifted his silver head and the sight made him gasp harder. She lifted her mouth from his member and she crawled up his body. Cheung grabbed her and kissed her with violent passion. He had once again lost his will and his hand cradled her head as he explored her with intensity and zeal. Cheung made himself move and her shirt was ripped open. The buttons popped off as he exposed her chest. She had not bothered with a bra and he laved his tongue on her neck and made it below her ear. Asuna cried out as he sucked just below her lobe and it left her weak. One hand cupped her breast and slowly teased a nipple as he attacked the sensitive spot below her ear. He heard her gasp softly and his hand slowly trailed down her stomach and undid her jeans. He slipped his fingers between her lips and began to rub her nub. She hiccupped a little and he nuzzled her throat as he brought her to the crazed heights he was at. Cheung shifted his hips to rub his shaft against her thigh and he groaned as she moaned. He continued to massage her clit and slip fingers in and out of her slippery center as his hot mouth found its way to her breasts. Asuna was lost in a profound lust as he used his teeth to barely nibble the pink pebbles of skin.

"Cheung." She whined out.

"Nu zi. I am so hard right now. I am so crazy." Cheung growled out.

"Hai." Asuna whimpered.

"Gods Asuna. I need to…damn!" He snarled as he extracted himself from her arms.

He stripped her jeans and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Cheung kneeled between her thighs and her feet were planted on the floor. He held her hips and drove himself into her. She screamed out and it was fierce at the same time out of control passionate. He moved hard and he did not stop; every time he pulled back her face crumpled and her cries were escalating. Their bodies were flushed pink and covered now with perspiration as they had driven each other to the edge and now over. His inner youkai was straining and he could not contain himself. Asuna had lost her voice and her eyes had gone red long before. Cheung was trying to reach climax but his body was trying to change. He had been overexcited and over stimulated. He never lost control like this with any other nu zi. He pistoned harder and Asuna was rasping; he barely touched her pearl with his claw and barely released shoki. Her body reacted instantly and she arched hard. Asuna's body clenched with powerful spasms and she was crying out in powerful rapture and he roared out. He laid his head against her belly and both got their breathing under control.

"Asuna, I still need to change." He whispered out.

"Hai." She agreed.

Cheung got up and he stumbled a little. She was naked and sated on his bed and he held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. She looked around and saw dressing gowns. She willed them into her hands and handed him one. He was having an internal battle with his beast at the moment. As soon as she had tied the knot at her waist; he ported them to the forest. He changed into his tiger form and she changed into her inu self. Cheung paced back and forth and she watched him. He slowly walked to her and butted her nose with his. She was unsure of his mind but she nuzzled him and he slowly butted her again. He was growling and she yipped at him. With suddenness that she knew was not typical of most tigers but was typical of him because of his size; he was on her. His jaws were on her throat and she growled out. Cheung took her and this time her mind was lost. When his jaws sank in she howled out. Not long after things were peaceful for the moment.

His arms were wrapped around her and their legs were entwined. Their passionate union has resulted in several more bouts of love making and Asuna had sunk her fangs into the mark she had made in their last intense encounter. Cheung had brought them to Mongolia to avoid Changsha and rumors but he knew it was only a matter of time. They had not spoken on his leaving but she had said those words again and he had freaked. They had a screaming match in the middle of the Winter castle and he was wretched. She slept heavily and he knew she needed the anti-shoki soon. He knew he could tell his mother and she would keep his secret. He leaned over Asuna and kissed her brow.

"I am going to Changsha to see if I can get something for the cub, okay?" He whispered.

"Okay." She whispered back.

He dressed quickly and he ported via his mist. He went to find his mother the Lady Lihua Hu. He found her in her opulent rooms and he bowed before her. She watched her eldest son and smiled at him warmly. He moved forward and kissed her hands. He laid his head in her lap as he did often as a cub.

"What is wrong my boy?" She asked softly.

"Mother. I am horrid." Cheung whispered.

"How can you be horrid?" She asked lifting his chin.

She saw pain in his eyes and that hurt her. She held his cheeks between her palms and kissed his forehead.

"What is it Cheung? You know you can say anything to me." Lihua said with tenderness.

"You know how I have felt about her. I have loved her for so long. Quon asked me to go with him and I was acting like I normally do and she took offense." He explained.

"Mhmm." She said listening.

"She is powerful Mama. I know she is but dear Gods she had me pinned down. She played pay back and things escalated. I told her that I only meant it as teasing and she lost it. We rutted but then later the same day she came back. We talked about things." He said avoiding certain topics.

"You talked about your sister." She whispered.

"Yes. Then instead of rutting, we made love. I decided to leave and she tracked me down to Sapporo. I never meant to go so far. Mama, she has my cub. I have tried to explain that I am not worth this. I am not Quon." Cheung said looking away.

"Do not compare yourself to him! He can be a good man but he is also full of himself like your Ba! Listen to me; you have let them push you back and hold you back all of your life. I have hated it! I used to whip him when he pushed you around when you two were little. Does she profess to feel for you?" Lihua demanded.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Then by the Gods take what you have and do not let it go. She is not a normal youkai. She cannot be what she is not. She is not a weak, simpering tigress like Meifen and I. She is strong and powerful and you admire that. You claim your cub and you raise him or her yourself. Do not let Quon push you around." She growled.

"Mama, I will ruin my relationship with him. How could I?" He asked perplexed.

"Because I see it in your face, you love your cub. You love this nu zi. You have always loved this nu zi. You should have claimed her when your idiot brother disavowed her. I told you then." She said in anger.

"Do you love Ba?" Cheung asked.

"I do. I also hate him. I hate him every time I see Masami enter this palace. I hate him every time that she turns this court upside down. I hate him every time I hear him whisper her name in his sleep. So yes, I love him but I also hate him." Lihua said venomously.

"You have no bad feelings for Lady Asuna?" He asked.

"Why should I? Why should I when she has been treated badly by the men of this family? She has been treated ill and yet she still honors them. If she loves you then I think highly of her indeed. If she gives me a grand cub then I will honor her most highly." She said sweetly.

"How can I have my cub and still have my brother?" He asked looking away.

"Very carefully. Let me think on this Cheung. Let me think on this carefully and I will have an answer for you. Ling is having difficulties as well." She stated.

"What difficulties?" He asked concerned.

"He and Yoshiko have been trying to have their own family. She did get pregnant but she has miscarried. She is devastated of course and he is frustrated. They are arguing." Lihua said standing and fingering her pendent.

"Oh Gods." He said shaking his head.

"I do believe that bitch gave her daughter her weak womb. I hate her too." She said looking at him.

"Perhaps Yoshiko should come with us. Time away would be good for now." He said standing.

"I think you are right. Fight these monsters and protect your child. Let Quon think what he wants for now. He will anyway." She said waving her hand.

Cheung hugged his mother and she purred softly. He loved her fiercely and she loved him as well. The news made her happy. Lihua decided that she would talk with Asuna before she left back into the past. She needed to know she had a friend in this treacherous lot.

Asuna was helping Zihao pack and he was whining as you fussed over him. Haruya and Hinata were sitting in his room playing with their gaming devices.

"Gotcha!" Hinata squealed in delight.

"No fair! You cheated!" Haruya growled.

Asuna looked over at them and chuckled as she folded haori and hakama for Zihao.

"Haha!" He said helplessly.

"Don't work Zi. She's gonna do it anyway. She don't like us telling her what we want." Hinata said popping a sucker out of his mouth.

"That is a disgusting habit Kurosaki Hinata! Throw it out now!" Asuna growled.

"Haha!" He whined.

Haruya tittered and Zihao covered his smile. Lady Lihua poked her head in and she beamed at the all. She saw the little one named Haruya and she smiled widely.

"Hello all. Lady Asuna may we speak before you go?" She asked politely.

"Hai Lady Lihua." She said following her out.

Asuna followed the tigress to her private audience room. Lihua sat down and Asuna was dressed in a gold colored hanfu and Lihua smiled at her.

"Always beautiful but I do so love the old styles. I will be direct as I believe you prefer it. You have always been a favorite of mine. You saved Ling when he was so young and Cheung has always loved you. You now carry his cub." She said bluntly.

Asuna said nothing but nodded. Lihua poured tea and offered her some and she looked carefully at her neck.

"Cheung tells me most things and I know you understand; you and Zihao are as close. I see my son's mark on the back of your throat. That is only done in true form so it is possible for a mixed species mating. You have my confidence and my help if you so desire. I admit to ill feelings for your mother but you have always been dear to me." She said.

"I may need your help. Could I seek you out in the past?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. Believe me when I say I like strong women; I was just born a fucking tigress and mated the whore of the tiger world. My yoki is nil and my mate a bastard but I am rich and I love my children." She said looking around.

"I take it you like how Wen and Wenling are." She smiled.

"Oh Gods yes. They drive Chen nuts. That thrills me." Lihua grinned.

"You have something else on your mind?" She asked.

"Oh yes. Your sister Yoshiko is suffering. She had a miscarriage and I think a change of scenery will do her good. Ling is staying angry and they fight non stop. I do not want their love to suffer. Cheung has stated that he is returning?" She asked studying her perfectly manicured claws.

"Hai. I think so. He gets moody." Asuna sighed.

"He loves me and it hurts him that Chen has hurt me. I have tried to be a good mother to all the cubs and Cheung has a sensitive heart. He has never been Chen. He let his Ba think it so he would look well in his eyes. Most tigers pride themselves on how many conquests they can make. There are exceptions; Quon, Mingli, Chao, Ling, and Cheung. What hurts most about Chen is that he truly fell in love with your mother. It was honest to gods, full blown love. My only solace was that she broke his heart." She said smiling meanly.

"You are a good soul. I love my mother and my only defense of her is that she is succubus but she should have directed her attentions elsewhere. It can be done." She said shaking her head.

"I know. I pray that she only hurts a little. I mostly pray pain upon Chen. He should have known better. So my dear you are giving me a grand cub! I am so happy! Finally." She said standing.

Lihua pressed her hand to her belly and she smiled up at her. She shook her head and finally left Asuna to her thoughts. Cheung had been in search of his lover and he was astonished to see his mother talking with her. He looked from Asuna to Lihua and both nu zi gave him smiles. Asuna walked past him and he kept in his gasp. She has used her telekinesis in stroking him.

"I am going to find Shiko and then we shall go if that is agreeable Prince Cheung?" She inquired.

"Yes." He said tightly.

She had a twinkle in her eyes and she walked on and he groaned a very little. Lihua shook her head and left the room. He had to breathe deeply and his mind was going a mile a minute. He could not stand it and he followed her. Asuna was pushed up behind a column and he could not kiss her enough.

"Gods! I have to stop." He growled.

"I like it." She said tracing his lip.

Cheung sucked her thumb into his mouth and he was loosing his mind.

"Get her so we can go. I am going to jump in the river." He said pulling away.

"Sure." She smiled.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Asuna stated.

Cheung did change form and he did jump into a cold river. He came up to see his father in his true form. He roared and his Ba roared back. He climbed out and he changed back and his father did the same.

"My boy! How are you?" He asked happily.

"I am well sir. We came back to get Zi and bring Yoshiko." He said with a bowed head.

"Why?" He asked concerned.

"Well Wen and Wenling both gave birth." Cheung shrugged.

"What? I mean of course I knew Wen was mated to that reptile but what about Wenling?" Chen demanded.

"Well Asuna also wanted to bring the twins back to Wen too but Wenling mated Ryuu the Younger. He is Lord Ryukotsusei's son. She also caught the attention of some foreign dragon hybrid named Jortel. Wenling was raped by a red basilisk and things went to pot from there." He explained.

"What the hell?" His sire asked crossing his arms.

He may not have approved of all the antics of his grand daughters but that did not mean he wanted to hear they had come to harm.

"Wenling and Wen were searching for Gabrielus. A red basilisk named Heiden was pissed that they were in his lands. He nabbed Wenling and when she tried to fight back; he tore her up good. Seems she tore him up again but she was also very pregnant and she had twins." He said.

"This is ridiculous! What the hell is your brother doing? What about your sister in law?" Chen growled.

"Asuna has been having issues with the Shouten in the North and West. The wraith ruler has torn her up pretty good a few times. She found the child she was missing and now they are protecting him like crazy. Seems like this Maec fellow wants him for his heir." Cheung shrugged.

"Jeez. It is never ending is it?" He asked.

"Not really. I have to go Ba. Quon says hello." He said bowing.

"Do not be stupid and go get yourselves killed again. I cannot bury my boys again." Chen said seriously.

"I aim not to die Ba. I do enjoy living." He smiled.

"I know you do my boy." He said grabbing him and hugging him.

Chen released his second son and Cheung bowed. He watched him walk on and something was going on with his son. He could not pinpoint it but it was there. He sighed and went in search of his other cubs.

Yoshiko was dressed in hanfu too and Ling could not look at her. He was just as devastated as she was. They had not told everyone that this was number three. She had turned to help from her old lover Urahara but that had been a bust and he was loosing it. He had even talked with his father in law. Sesshomaru had told him that it took patience and that it would happen. He had also said they may never have a large family; Ling had punched a hole in the wall of the Western Lord's study. He never lost his temper and the inu had been gracious. He felt less then a man and his long time mate was unhappy. Cheung was near and he stared at his older full brother.

"Wish to talk?" Cheung asked.

"No." Ling said morosely.

"I am still your brother and I am still here for you runt." He said.

"We are over four centuries old and you can stop calling me runt! I am a grown man as you are and GODS!" He snarled as he walked away.

Cheung sighed and he felt for him. Asuna looked his way and he shook his head.

-Yoshiko will not even speak. - She pathed.

He visibly sighed and they all readied. Asuna walked near her younger sister and she took her hand and walked with her.

"Speak with me." Asuna commanded.

"I have no wish to speak sister. There is nothing to say. I hurt and nothing to ease it." Yoshiko said sadly.

"You know that too much pressure makes it hard to deal, correct?" She asked.

"Asuna, I do not need a lesson in mating from my big sister; who by the way should be a rabbit youkai by the way you multiply! I would give anything, anything to be like you but I am not! I have nothing! Not a fucking thing and you have more then you need. I know you have suffered sister and I grieve for that but do me a favor and remember baby sister is all grown up!" Yoshiko snarled.

Her elder sister only blinked and she nodded. She pulled her into a hug and Yoshiko realized that yet again Asuna was pupped. She burst into tears and began to sob uncontrollably. She saw Ling across the courtyard and he looked miserable. He said something and she lifted her head.

"Is that what you want?" She asked in a pained gasp.

"Yes. I do not want to do this anymore. I love you but this is hurting us both. We have done nothing but say hateful words and make each other miserable since I was revived. I do not want this anymore Shiko. Go away and do not come back." Ling said with tears stinging his eyes.

Cheung could not believe his ears and Asuna was stunned. These two had been married by proxy since Yoshiko was thirteen years old; they had been betrothed since she was four. Yoshiko nodded and was blinded in her pain.

"I will await you in Japan. Please forward my things to the West." She said getting herself under control.

Ling nodded and he walked away stiffly. Yoshiko ported away and Cheung came over.

"This is horrid." He stated in distress.

"Time. They need a little time away." She stated taking his hand and that of her two sons.

She ported them all to Japan as well. Cheung watched her and his mouth was set in a grim line.

"Why did you push us then if you think they need time?" He asked.

"Because I am selfish. I freely admit it and my feelings are becoming maddening. This person that I did not know is so much that I kick myself for not seeing." She said without saying too much.

"Are you saying that if you had known?" Cheung asked.

"That individual would have been devoured." She shrugged.

She saw a shiver go down his spine and she smiled. She saw Zihao port in and he looked so regal and handsome. His amber eyes scanned the courtyard and he smiled around. Hikari and Kizaki appeared to make a larger portal and they sighed.

"Getting tired?" She asked.

"Hai mam. Really need to make up with Juria." Kizaki stated in irritation.

"No." She shook her head.

The portal appeared and her group of tigers and her two sons walked through.

Hideaki stared at Yoshiko and he was shocked. He was staring at Lady Augusta with his lord's markings. She was gorgeous and she smelled all inu. She was distracted and Asuna was talking strategy with him.

"Why is the princess so sad, I can smell it." He whispered.

"She can hear you Hideaki. She is inu." Asuna stated.

"Well why?" Hideaki demanded.

"Because I am like my mother General Hideaki. Never knew you were so gorgeous or nosy." Yoshiko growled.

"Hai. I am both." He retorted.

"Well you die before I am born." She retorted to him.

"Well I am working on that." He said standing and then kissed her sister.

He walked into his other room and Yoshiko stared at her sister. She stood up and she knew to avoid too many persons. She ported well outside of the Western palace and changed form. She had the form of a silver inu but she was black in color. Pain settled in her heart and she caught the scent of deer. She took off after it and she was in a break neck run. Suddenly a white streak was in her vision and knocked over her over and then killed her deer. Yoshiko lifted her dazed head and she shook it. She saw what appeared to be a macaque and it whirled on her. It was most definitely not one of the true simians of the islands and she began growling as it eyed her with intelligence and malice. It changed form and he was kneeling.

"Change form inu." He growled in beautiful Japanese.

Yoshiko did as he demanded and she was staring at a dark blond macaque youkai. His eyes were a mix of golden but his pupils were bigger then normal. His tail thrashed about and he held a wicked looking blade. He wore simple silks and she began growling in anger.

"You stand in inu lands monkey." She said fixing to reach for her fang.

"You really think I give a shit?" He said showing fangs.

"I think you must be really stupid monkey breath." Yoshiko snapped.

"Tell me your name and I will tell you mine." He said in a taunting voice.

"Yoshiko." She snarled.

"Akio." He chuckled.

"You do not belong here." She stated again pulling her fang.

"Well I had that deer first. You crash my hunting then I crash your pretty little head." He growled.

"What the hell? You track a deer into inu lands? You have no right!" She said nearing him.

"I've any right I want to sweetheart. Name's Prince Akio. My kingdom may not be as grand as yours but I still live in it." He snapped.

She had not heard of a macaque kingdom and she was shocked. She sheathed her katana and he eyed her as he guarded his kill. They stared at the other and he changed form. He began to eat with gusto and she was trying in vain to figure out where in the hell he was from. He got done with his feast and she followed him. He made a yell at her and he slowly changed form again.

"You are nasty!" Yoshiko snapped.

"Well aren't you a little strumpet. Hunting's nasty business sweetie. What do you want me to do; wash up right here?" Akio snorted.

She pursed her lips and she marched right up to him and she ported. She appeared inside of the barrier and she shoved him backwards. He fell into a huge onsen and he came up sputtering.

"Hai. Clean up right here. I am Princess Yoshiko and my Chichi is the Western lord. Where in the hell is your kingdom?" She demanded with crossed arms.

"From Nemuro to Wakkanai. Our capital is Shari." He snarled.

He could see her contemplating his words and she realized how extremely north it was and she stared at him. She had never seen a macaque youkai and this was a revelation to her.

"I never dreamed there was an unknown kingdom." Yoshiko stated.

"Hai well with idiots like you inu running around it is no wonder. We aren't exactly secret doll. We just don't like you dogs." He said sarcastically.

Her mouth dropped open and he began laughing hard. She had to admit he was really beautiful but he was also atrocious. She grew pissed off and she launched herself at him. Yoshiko was snarling and spitting in fury and he was shocked at her display.

"Hey! It was just one damn deer." Akio growled.

"Shut up! You self righteous bastard! Shut up! Shut up!" She screamed.

He looked embarrassed because now he had an irate inu female. She was also dissolving into hysteria. Yoshiko was suddenly sobbing and Akio was further confused.

"Onna did I knock you on the head?" He asked rubbing his head.

She began to laugh at his idiot statement and wiped away her tears. She climbed out of the onsen and sobbed softly as she moved away from the saru youkai.

"Hey! There's a barrier up. I can't get out." He yelled.

"Not my problem. You decided to be in Western lands." She retorted.

"Listen bitch, it's obvious you're unbalanced but I gotta get home." He growled.

"Screw you!" Yoshiko snapped.

"Is that an invitation?" Akio asked in sarcasm.

"Puhlease monkey boy. I'm sure you could please an inu bitch about as well as a pickle." She said sardonically.

Pure fury passed over his face and he was on her in an instant.

"You want to take that back?" He said growling.

"Nope. See my pinky? About as good as that." She stated waving it in face.

"Oh you're asking for it." Akio hissed.

"For what? I am asking to be ravished by monkey man?" She said dissolving in laughter.

His normally calm demeanor was agitated and he ripped open her sopping kimono. Yoshiko was suddenly growling like a rabid inu and his strange eyes roved her form. He decided to be mean only and he pinned her with his body. Her lovely brown eyes widened and he breathed harshly in her ear.

"That got your attention. That's what I've got you mean little bitch. Man enough for ya?" He hissed.

"Get off of me!" She hissed back.

"Say you're sorry." He demanded in anger.

"Like hell I well." Yoshiko snapped her fangs.

He shifted his hard length against her again and she bit her bottom lip. She refused to apologize to the monkey man and he was going to have to get over it.

"Oi! You're not worth it! Frigid bitch! I bet you wouldn't know pleasure if it bit you in the ass." He said getting off of her.

"Jerk!" She yelled.

"Monkey man was better." Akio stated making a face.

"Asshole!" She growled.

"Getting better. Let me out of here toots." He said straightening his wet silks.

She closed her kimono and he looked at her as if she was a disease. She stared at his back and she waved a hand at the barrier. He waved bye sarcastically and it was the oddest encounter of her life.

Cheung, Asuna, Quon, Wen, Wenling, Yoshiko, and Zihao were all having a meal together in the castle on the shore and the elder inu princess noticed her sister was in deep contemplation.

"What are you thinking?" Asuna demanded.

"Cheung and Quon do you all know of a Macaque kingdom in the extreme northern part of Hokkaido?" Yoshiko asked.

"The monkeys? Yes, we knew all about them. Pretty fierce lot of youkai but they were peaceful with us. Their king had more concubines then Ba did." Quon laughed.

"Really?" His wife asked astonished.

"Yes. We never had a problem with them. We stayed in our lands and they stayed in theirs. They are pretty self isolated." Cheung shrugged.

"How did we not know?" Asuna asked her sister.

"Not a clue. Well I met a Prince Akio yesterday and the arrogant little bastard was here in Western lands and the punk stole my deer." She pouted.

"A macaque this far south? How strange. Must be a younger son and a busy body." Quon said to Cheung.

"Must be." His brother agreed.

"Well I think a little payback is in order. Jackass ought to know he cannot just wander another youkai's lands." She growled.

"I say we take a look." Her older sister said intrigued.

"No! You will not go up there in your condition." Her Byakko husband said sternly.

"Excuse me?" Asuna asked him.

"You heard me nu zi. You are weak enough as it is. I know you are taking the anti-shoki but damnit let me be a little protective." He said shaking his head.

Cheung continued to eat and he said nothing. He still felt guilt but after what happened in the modern Changsha; he could not walk away. He knew his heart was tied to her and she had told him that she loved him but now he was certain of her feelings. He was certain of her devotion and the idea scared him. Quon and Asuna argued and he interjected a smart ass comment here and there but he acted non-chalant. Finally he went to bed and they still argued. Zihao followed him and poured wine for them both.

"To my brother or sister." He said softly.

"Thank you Zi." Cheung said bowing his head.

"Glad you came back Uncle Cheung. She is serene." Zihao said sipping his white wine.

"She is persuasive." He sighed.

Her son chuckled and he took his leave. He poked his head to see his parents still arguing and he went to hug them both. The twins were exhausted and he smiled as he helped to port his nieces and nephews to the Dragon Lands. As far as Zihao was concerned; the reptiles were the best thing to happen to his twin sisters.

/

Yoshiko was really annoyed and she was near Shari. It was cold but she was not too bothered by it. She could feel powerful auras and she felt many. She stepped through a valley and there was a thriving macaque settlement. Her mouth was dropped open and she was masking her presence. She went to find a monkey palace and she was going to slap around Akio. That would make her feel better she decided. The monkey man was arrogant and an ass. He was also gorgeous but she refused to dwell on his looks. Pain was flowing through her heart and blood and she shoved it down. She used her keen inu sense of smell to find her monkey prince. Yoshiko snuck into a small palace built into the side of a mountain and she walked along. She was appalled and shocked to see scantily clad female macaques and she slipped into a side hall. She became witness to an orgy and she was shocked. A powerful looking male was busy amongst four females of various colors and she kept herself masked. She scented out Akio and he was in a large room amongst armor and books. It was most definitely a male's room and he was actually reading. Yoshiko did not peg him for a reader and she cleared her throat. He looked up and his eyes widened. The black haired inu female had brazenly followed him to his home.

"What the hell?" Akio sputtered.

She tapped her nose and she growled low in her throat. He jumped up and he was suddenly thrown hard against the wall. Yoshiko had not even touched him and he stared at her as she launched herself at him. Akio shoved her back and she went sliding across the polished bamboo floor. She heard a commotion outside of his room and he jerked his head too.

"Get out of here." He yelled.

"No! Asshole you show up in inu lands and take my deer?" Yoshiko snapped.

"You want me to get you a deer sweetheart? Fine I'll get you a damn deer! The hunting for big game is better down on Honshu. I get tired of fish all the time." He growled.

"Who the hell was the jackass getting his rocks off in that big room?" She demanded.

"You went through my father's room?" He asked horrified.

"Well this place looks like a drunk monkey laid it out." She quipped.

Akio lost his temper and he jumped to her side quickly. He jerked her to him fast and he looked around. The soldiers were almost to his room and he really did not want to start an incident with the Western lands.

"Not good at teleporting. Get us out of here." Akio snapped.

Yoshiko ported to the lands around Sapporo. He snorted and shoved her away. She whirled on him and shoved him right back. The little shoving match went on for quite awhile and finally Akio grabbed her neck and held her firm.

"Like catching my father?" He asked smirking.

"Not particularly. Monkeys do not impress me." Yoshiko sputtered in sarcasm.

"Oh? Well Hiro is sought after and many macaque onna want him." Akio stated shoving her.

"Well as far as I can tell you all treat onna like mindless fuck buddies." She snapped.

"You want that deer spoiled rich bitch?" He sneered.

"Hai. Bring it monkey man." She growled.

He found her words demeaning and it just plain pissed him off. Yoshiko was having a hard time trying to sound angry and to be degrading. Akio moved up a large boulder and he was scanning the wilds. She took a deep breath and wondered what the hell was wrong with her but she came up behind him and suddenly shoved him off the boulder. He fell the short distance and she jumped on him. His golden eyes were wide with anger and he met her eyes. She lowered her mouth to his and he made a strange noise. She breathed against his lips and continued to slowly and sensually delve her tongue and nibble his lip. Yoshiko finally stopped and suddenly stood up. She made herself walk and he was breathing hard.

"What the hell was that?" Akio asked in a confused whisper.

"Payback is a bitch. Next time do not grind against me little boy unless you plan on delivering." She scoffed.

"You were taunting the size of my genitalia. I'm sure you know that pisses off most men." He growled.

"Still have not seen anything. Nothing worth bragging over so far." Yoshiko taunted some more.

Akio lost his temper yet again and he flattened her under him. He jerked her kimono up and he did grind himself against her. She made such a primitive noise that he was startled and he felt her hands suddenly grip his backside.

"What're you doing?" He asked stuttering in surprise.

"More please. Please." She whimpered.

His dark blondish-brown hair was down and it fell around them and Yoshiko was hurting. She found him interesting and she wanted to shut out her anguish. She arched her neck as she gripped his ass cheeks harder and he groaned a little. Akio shifted against her and she whined softly and it again startled him.

"Feels good." Yoshiko sighed softly.

"What's up here?" He asked fighting back the desire to just move wantonly.

"I do not want to think. You are different. I need different and you are so beautiful." She said reaching up to cup his cheek.

"Totally confused." Akio muttered.

Yoshiko let her eyes bleed red and he was astounded but she shoved him back. She did not even waste time and she tore the silk of his hakama. She freed him from his fundoshi and he suddenly bit back a whine as she touched him.

"You were right. Very nice. How old are you macaque?" She asked in a sexy growl.

"One hundred nine." He whispered in a needy way.

Yoshiko stared at him but she did not think she would see him again. She was resorting to old behavior and she slid down him. Akio was speechless as this onna had gone from major insults to now having sex with him. She pressed her chest to his and she clasped his hands in hers as she worked her hips. Akio was mindless as this bizarre encounter was making him hotter and nuts. She was rasping and moaning in his ear as the feelings of tightness began to quiver from deep within their bellies. Yoshiko snapped her hips harder until she felt Akio shift his up into her harshly. His cry of release was loud but very erotic to her and she spasmed quickly. His eyes shut as he felt her body tremble. She breathed hard and allowed herself to get under control. She slowly crawled off of him and she sobbed out.

"Onna?" He asked confused even more.

"Sorry. I am so sorry. I needed distraction. You are beautiful Prince Akio and you intrigued me even if you did steal my deer." She teased as she wiped away her tears.

Yoshiko slowly stood up and mustered as much dignity as she could considering her bizarre behavior. She ported away and he scrambled to get his clothes back in place. The onna had profound pain and he did not understand it. He frowned and now she had intrigued him. It was not everyday an onna used him.

"You did what?" Asuna asked her sister in shock.

"I went up there and found their palace. I grabbed him and then we rutted." She said looking away.

"A macaque?" She asked surprised.

"They have a humanoid form sister." Yoshiko said rolling her eyes.

"I am sure. I have just never seen one." Her elder sister stated shaking her head.

"He is really very gorgeous. He is also very arrogant." She sighed.

Asuna was curious and they were on the beach talking. Neither knew that this time they were being spied on. Akio had grabbed his eldest brother Akihiko. The eldest brother was refined and a warrior and spying was beneath him but he was fascinated to see the infamous Western princess and heir.

"The younger one is a mess. Don't know what has her kimono twisted but she's so fucking sad." Akio said musing.

"This is stupid little brother. I mean this is really stupid." Akihiko stated shaking his grey head.

Asuna was reclining and she felt a distant pull on her senses. She stared in the distance and Yoshiko sat up.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Shouten." She growled.

"Trying to get through? Should you go to the in between?" Her younger sister asked.

"Soon perhaps. Maec is incensed. Hanaj took Takeo as his own." Asuna explained.

"I want to explore my uppyr half Asuna. I am almost all inu and I feel incomplete. I feel lost that I cannot do what you can. I am not a weakling but I cannot even deliver my mate and husband a child?" Yoshiko asked in a pained voice.

"I have thought on it and have wondered perhaps if it is not Ling. You have been true to him most of your life and you did not try to engage Kisuke did you?" She asked.

"We talked about it and then decided not to. He told me that no matter what my heart was always Ling's but now he cannot even stand the sight of me. I am so tired Sister. You and Osamu have many pups and Youshiro has a bunch. I have none." She said standing and tears fell down her face.

"Might I suggest something?" Asuna said in a low voice.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Test yourself. I can show you how but just do it." Her elder sister stated.

"You have purposely become pupped at times?" Yoshiko asked.

"Hai. This time too. Come." She said leading her away.

The two macaque males could barely make out anything but Akihiko did watch the silver haired onna. Akio moved and his brother put a hand on his arm.

"Brother stop!" He warned.

"I'm just going to taunt her okay?" He growled.

The eldest son of the Macaque kingdom sighed. He watched the youngest child of their father take off and he tried to call after him. He growled in supreme irritation at the impetuous nature of the young man.

Akio got the impression she was older then him. He got the impression she was mated and he got the impression that he was really liking the feisty inu onna. The two onna had decided on a bath and they both made his mouth water. He could feel the aura on the older one and knew she was the legendary onna with more power then brains at times. Asuna knew the boy was there and Yoshiko had not become aware quite yet. She decided to play and suddenly Akio fell to the ground. Yoshiko growled a little and Asuna smirked.

"Having trouble staying in the tree macaque?" She asked sweetly.

"Not sure about you two. You have weird yoki." He growled standing up.

"Or perhaps you just have issue with trees?" Asuna asked innocently.

He blinked at her and this sister had a playful streak. She had a sly smile on her face and he knew his elder brother would be smitten in two seconds flat. Yoshiko raised a brow and he raised a brow at her.

"Should you two like to be alone? Deer hunting and stalking is nasty business I hear." She said watching Akio.

"I wanna know why you're sad." He stated flatly.

"Why is it your business?" Yoshiko asked.

"Cause you threw me down and had your way with me sweetie." Akio retorted.

"Did you have to say that in front of my sister?" Yoshiko growled.

Asuna snorted and she became aware of another aura and yet another macaque came out of the trees. His grey hair was up and he wore armor. His eyes were a light yet warm brown as he appraised the situation. He was rather tall with a refined appearance. He was also stunning with soft youkai marking adorning his cheeks. Akihiko's eyes met Asuna and she said nothing.

"This is unseemly Akio even for you." He said in a rich voice.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Answer the question." Akio demanded.

"I have been mated a long while and I have been unable to bear pups. My mate and I have decided that our relationship is over. I have miscarried several times so there. Our yoki is unusual because we are half uppyr." Yoshiko replied.

Asuna watched the elder brother and surprise flitted across his elegant face. Akio too was surprised and he had only ever heard of the legendary blood drinker.

"Oh." He said unable to come up with a retort.

"Okay boys turn your heads so that we may pretend we have decorum." Asuna said smoothly.

Akihiko heard her voice and his eyes again went over her. He did not move at first and the inu princess grew too playful. She shrugged and suddenly stood up. She got out of the water and got into her yukata and the macaque heir suddenly turned around. Yoshiko began to snort in laughter as she too got out. The eldest brother turned when both onna were clothed and he stared at Asuna plainly curious. He could see her just standing there and suddenly Yoshiko was pensive as well.

"What's up?" Akio asked.

"Maec." Asuna whispered.

"What?" Her younger sister asked shocked.

"The barrier has fallen in one spot. Maec is here." She said suddenly looking around.

"Shit!" Yoshiko said scrambling for her katana.

"What is going on?" Akihiko demanded.

"My enemy. Leave macaque. This is not your fight." She said in a commanding tone.

They all heard clapping and Asuna began growling in anger. Maec stared at her with mixed emotion and the two macaque brothers backed up.

"Well well who is this? Another one of your daughters?" Maec asked staring at Yoshiko.

"Back off Shouten." Yoshiko snarled.

"No. No she is more like you. A sister perhaps? Does your sister tell you that she has stolen my son?" He asked in a too calm voice.

"You cannot steal what was never yours Maec. You had no right to show up in another era and beget me with your child." Asuna growled.

"Really Isha? Really? I did not see you complaining. Hanaj is awake is he? Where is my boy?" He asked looking at his hand.

"Probably with Yung training in ways to make your life a living hell." She sneered.

"Where is Maiell?" He asked getting more agitated.

"Takeo? Safe from you. What did Nia say when you killed her Maec? What did she say as you stole Hanaj from her?" She demanded.

He lost his temper and she was slammed against Akihiko with wave of kemuri. Yoshiko suddenly fell in a heap and she yelped as he injected her with hiebie. Asuna ported and Konkisaiga appeared and her yoki came to life. The two macaque had no clue and took to the trees as the inu heir unleashed an air current that was electrically charged. Maec phased out and Akihiko grabbed Akio and jumped to another tree.

"She is an elemental youkai." He whispered in surprise.

"The eldest?" Akio asked.

"Hai. Amazing." Akihiko watched.

Maec appeared back and forth as the battle was through yoki and tremendous amounts of it. There was sudden and tremendous growling from across the clearing and the two monkey youkai saw another inu. He slowly changed form and Hideaki pulled his fang. Maec had Asuna behind him and a very nasty looking male in front of him.

-Unleash your nami with the current. - Hideaki pathed.

Asuna's eyes flashed and she did as her inu mate commanded. When she did; Hideaki let loose a wave of water. The two hit and Maec was between the two. The Shouten king screamed the unholy wraith scream and when the yoki dispersed; he was gone. Both inu could smell charred flesh and the inu general looked at the inu heir.

"Asuna?" He asked sheathing his fang.

She checked on Yoshiko who had only passed out and Hideaki came over. He hauled her up and hugged her fiercely. The two macaque witnessed everything and the inu general slowly released Asuna and picked up Yoshiko. They all ported out and Akihiko was beyond intrigued with all the hubbub and the inu heir. Akio was only interested in the female who had snuck up into his father's palace. Neither had any clue to the real danger.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Further developing an alliance with northern neighbors. Cheung cements his plans as Wenling deals with Jortel. Lei finds out the truth in soul's past and Drostan drops in to start causing issue and get his son back. Quon drops a bomb on his brother and Asuna finds Tekeshi. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!

Personal Consequences

Yoshiko came awake and Nobu had worked the shoki out. She looked at Asuna who looked fine.

"Oh so he just got me. Great! That is Maec?" She asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"Damn! He is strong." Yoshiko said sitting.

"Thank you Nobu." Her sister said coming to stand near him.

He smiled and he looked tired. She walked with him and he looked over at her.

"Ishin knows something is wrong and I made him forget. Akane is a raving bitch right now. He has tried to leave to find you and she has lost it." He said softly.

"If he does not remember then what is going on?" She asked.

"I only made him forget the babe. He would have lost it if he knew. This is really hard on me Asuna. I need help." He said sighing.

"I am sorry. Our daughter Nanami is a brilliant healer. So is our son." Asuna murmured holding his face.

"I confess I have seen our sons in your mind but our girl is our only one. I want to see her. I would love to meet her." Nobu said with wide eyes.

"I will what can be done as soon as possible. I love you." She said hugging him tightly.

He did not care who was around and he was a patient man. He was also not a jealous one but his patience had been tried with Akane as of late. He pulled Asuna to a side hall in the in between and he proceeded to kiss her passionately. He lifted her leg some and massaged her thigh in his mounting need. Nobu was being raunchy but he had marked this onna at some point and by the Kamis he would kiss and touch her. He slipped his hand between her silks and he toyed with her clit. Her face broke out in a sweat and she mewled softly for him.

"Nobu. Please. I want it. Please." She whispered softly.

"Do you?" He asked softly and surprised.

"Hai." She whimpered a little.

"Okay." Nobu whispered mesmerized.

He pressed in his thumb and her eyes fluttered shut and she could not stop the groan that escaped her. Nobu held her up as she felt the utter deliciousness curl her toes. Hideaki had wandered to find her and he could smell her thick arousal and then the venom. He flattened himself against the wall and he wondered when in the hell he had become such an individual. Hideaki had been more then experienced but his princess was teaching him new things and it blew his mind. The healer it seemed was incredibly sensual and he heard her muffle her cries of release. The kumo healer would take her back to her futon and the poor inu general wanted to rut his mate silly. When he found on the futon; she was sleepy and she stared up at his violet eyes that were stormy.

"I should be jealous. I should be seething in hatred but it makes me so damn needy." Hideaki admitted as he began to strip out of his clothes.

"I wonder how much inu you really are." She said as he slipped into her.

He groaned loudly and took her slowly. He shattered her several times just so he could see her make a certain face. He fell to his side next to her and his hand was on her belly. She was showing some and he pressed in where he knew his pup to be.

"She is going to be perfect. Sesshomaru cannot wait to see her." He mumbled happily and sleepily.

Asuna listened to him ramble and it felt good to be with those she loved so much. She missed Naraku and she wondered about him. She wondered how bad Maec was hurt but Hideaki nodded no and made her focus on him again.

Yoshiko went back to Hokkaido to search for Akio and it seemed he was hoping for it. He stared at her and she crossed her arms.

"So you and your mate ain't mated anymore?" Akio asked.

"When your disavowed then hai; it is pretty much over." She answered.

"Who'd you mate?" He asked.

"Want to laugh?" She asked.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"A Byakko tiger." Yoshiko stated.

He choked and stared at her. She leaned against a boulder and they only watched each other.

"How old are you inu?" Akio asked.

"Almost four hundred." She said.

"What'd your sister mean when she said era?" He asked standing to his full height.

"I cannot say." Yoshiko looked away.

"So did you enjoy monkey boy?" He teased.

She turned back to look into his eyes and she knew she was foolish. He was young compared to her and he was obviously carefree.

"Hai. I liked you when you knocked me over for the deer." She stated reaching to cup his face.

"I was showing off." He laughed.

"Your brother thinks you foolish?" Yoshiko inquired.

"Akihiko thinks everyone's foolish. He's your sister's counterpart." Akio stated blinking.

"You have really pretty eyes." She said totally transfixed.

"Thanks." He grinned.

"I should go." She stated dropping her hand.

"Why? You came up here to find me. I came down there to find you. Why can't you have puppies?" He demanded.

"You ask very impertinent questions." She said breathing hard.

"Well I ask impertinent questions cause we skipped a bunch of steps in knowing each other. We went from insults straight to the futon, so to speak." Akio smirked.

She opened her mouth and then closed it because he did have a point. She sighed and then sat down.

"My mother is an uppyr. She is what they call have empusae and half ramanga uppyr. Her mother is succubus which is the same as empusae. This blood dominates most people it is part of. My mother's womb is weak. She lost so many pups when my sire and her were first mated. I have lost three but we have tried everything my mother tried. Nothing is working; Ling and I have been arguing terribly. Our lovemaking has not been about love but about trying to start a family. I yelled at him before he asked me to leave Hunan; I told him I had given him everything. He had my hand in betrothal at four and official mating at fifty. I told him that all I wanted was his son or daughter and he could not even give me that." She said as bitter tears fell.

Akio was stunned at her words and what seemed so simple was not. Most youkai onna had no issue with bareness; it was unheard of in their world.

"No wonder you were being mean about my stuff." He commented.

She busted out laughing and he gave her a brilliant smile. He put a hand on her shoulder and he only meant it as an "I feel for you" and "I wish it was better but still glad to know you" move. He had sat beside her and she was suddenly straddling his lap and the next thing he knew; her lips were over his. Akio found himself very caught up and she opened her lips to his questing tongue. He decided he liked how she kissed and it was very nice indeed how she explored his mouth. When she sucked on his tongue though that made him groan. She explored more boldly and he was growling very softly. Yoshiko was suddenly over aggressive and she yanked her mouth away.

"I do not care." She said to herself.

"Don't care about what?" He asked.

"Decorum. No one knows who I am here. No one to judge. Asuna does not care. Why should she? She is an empusae. I want to be like her." She mumbled.

"You okay?" Akio asked doubtfully.

"Hai. I am fine. Rationalizing to myself why I am about to rut you again in the middle of the forest." She said dropping her yukata.

"Wait a minute." He stated.

She undid his hakama again and guided it off of him. He was trying to drag information out of her and Yoshiko tore his fundoshi.

"Not fighting too hard are you?" She asked.

"I'm not stupid." Akio retorted.

She watched his face and Yoshiko was being bad and she widened his thighs. She licked his inner juncture of thigh and groin and she heard her monkey boy whine. She then ran her tongue from his balls to the crown of his cock and Akio gripped the ground. He stared at her with profound lust and she eyed him with lust herself.

"We can have a nice non-emotional, torrid affair if you like monkey boy. I will blow your mind and your beautiful face can contort in rapture and I will forget my pain." She replied huskily.

"Hai." He nodded eagerly.

Akio finished stripping himself and she climbed into his lap but she ended up underneath him. He had a few experiences in his past with lovers but this onna was too grand. She was gorgeous, funny, and older then he was. Akio thought he was in heaven and their encounter was passionate and consuming. Macaque were highly social creatures and love was more then possible; it just was not their style.

Asuna was sitting with Yung and he was meditating. He was going to reinforce the barrier but do it using wraith magics. He was serene but his pain was ever present. Yung Koval also had a voracious appetite for the physical as well. His eyes were closed but his hand reached over and held hers.

"Your mind is humming. I feel it." He mumbled.

"I worry for you." Asuna said looking over at him.

"I will feel keenly for my lost family members but you two have given me something precious. Still pretty annoyed with your presumption but I know your hearts. I know you mean well and honestly; I am allowed to express a side of myself that I have not been able for a very long time. I get to see you dissolve into euphoria and I can enjoy his pleasure as well." He smiled.

"So I have discovered that Shouten have preference for one or the other." She said grinning.

"Well if truth must be stated; I enjoy a woman's flesh the most. I enjoy someone's soul who is so good that it makes me tremble." Yung said squeezing her hand.

"I understand what you are saying. You would make Lei feel everything mentally and take me physically." She said nodding.

"Smart girl." He grinned.

She crawled over to him and she kissed him. This part he really only could enjoy with her and he kissed her back with deliberate slowness. He felt a flicker of something and he pulled back. He stared at her eyes and he did not feel anything. Yung had a strange look on his face but he let it go.

"I look at you and I find you so beautiful. I want you to go away for a day or so. You are feeling curiosity about these monkey daemons so please enjoy yourself. Go make love to the younger tiger. The older one has been dominating you." He winked.

"Yung." She said cupping his cheek.

"I know. I am too. This is happening and I am growing in feelings too. I am feeling so strongly about you and Lei. Now though you must nurture this tiger child and let him feel his father." He stated.

Asuna stood up and she gave him a lingering kiss. He felt that flicker again and he figured it must be his heart. The two had created a strong binding and it left him with hope. She stepped back and ported away.

/

Asuna found Cheung haunted Sapporo and she saw him in his tiger form. He was beautiful in his true form and she slinked up next to him. They had decided to move further into the past after the Maec incident and the Jings were getting into high gear. They still had not heard from Hanaj, Nveid, and Lei.

"I have news for you." She said softly.

His feline ears perked up and he was not changing it seemed.

"Okay then listen you big kodomo. You must have just hunted; well we are having a son. He is a boy." Asuna stated with a genuine smile.

Cheung changed and he stared at her. A small smile graced his lips and he suddenly went to his knees. He pressed his ear to her belly and brought up his hand to her stomach.

"A son? I have a son. My precious cub." He whispered closing his eyes.

"I love you both." She said clutching him to her.

"Change form." He asked.

"Why?" Her eyes widened.

"Less easy to recognize us in those forms and I want you. Hell, I want you a lot." He said picking her up.

She went to change form but he grew impatient. He undid his own ku and hurried moved her hanfu. He picked her up and joined them as he stood.

"I have not figured it all out but I will." Cheung murmured as he made love to her.

Asuna was lost in the wonderful feelings and they should have been more careful. The did end up changing form and sleeping. They were deep in a conifer forest and Deming Hu saw the Byakko male protectively sleeping next to the silver inu female. He had seen said female and his heart was pounding. He motioned several guards forward and the male looked strong. He did not recognize him and figured he hailed from Hunan. Cheung heard a twig snap and he lifted his head. He began a low roaring and Asuna popped her head up. She saw a male Byakko she had seen once or twice in her life and he stepped forward.

"Do not spook. I am Deming Hu. Who are you boy?" He demanded.

Cheung had never seen his grandfather and he changed form. Asuna did as well and several of the Byakko soldiers sucked in their breaths. Her coloring was just so close to a female tiger. Deming was staying quite calm but the nu zi was ungodly gorgeous and this other male was young.

"Who are you boy?" Deming asked.

"I am a member of your house sir; I am just a very distant relation. I am Cheung Wei Hu." He said bowing.

"This nu zi?" He demanded.

"This is my mate Asuna." Cheung stated flatly.

"Mate? You mate cross species?" His grand father asked him.

"Yes my lord." He said lifting his chin.

"I would too." He said breaking into a smile.

Cheung was relieved and the former Byakko lord had been famous. He had been a powerhouse like Chen but more amorous it was said and did not have a chief mate. The Hu house was so huge because of Deming and his own father. The Byakko males put down katana and Cheung kept her close.

"What is going on?" She whispered.

"This court is very licentious. It makes Ba's look pious. Ba is a rat but he was a rat discreetly most of the time. He never flaunted his affairs openly except your mother." He whispered in her ear.

"What are you saying Cheung?" Asuna asked.

"Deming Hu takes what he wants. He acts how he wants and he goes where he wants. He wanted Panyu and Chun Gwo Chi killed him." He said.

Her eyes were wide and she stared at him.

"Jin's father killed your grandsire?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Lots and lots of bad blood between Hunan and Panyu." He nodded.

They grabbed hands and walked together into the Sapporo palace. It was very much what she would expect and Cheung was lost in memory it seemed. Deming bid them sit and he had a meal brought. It was obvious the younger male was infatuated with her but he decided that one of his wives would be a good distraction for him. He wanted the inu female. Most inu made him pissed off but he had actually never seen a silver bitch. This one made his blood hot and his heart thud. He plied the young male with plenty of alcohol and Asuna was becoming concerned. Cheung was trying to mingle and not appear out of place.

"May I please seek a bed my lord?" He said dizzy.

"Not a problem my boy. You seem a little worse for wear. Do you and your mate share the same bed?" he asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"How odd." Deming smiled widely.

Cheung and Asuna rose and they were led by a tigress. Her prince was overly inebriated and he stared at her.

"I think he drugged me." He slurred.

"What?" Asuna asked getting furious.

"He must want you badly. Shit inu I cannot stay awake." Cheung said sagging.

Asuna held the sagging Cheung and he was out like a light. She pulled him into the opulent room and laid him on the Chinese style bed.

"He really should watch how much he drinks." Deming stated from the door.

"You are really not that slick Byakko." She stated looking at him in anger.

"Oh? How is that?" He asked coming in.

His silver hair was down and it fell to his lower back. His eyes were slanted heavily and his eyes were light silver-blue. His stripes were extremely fair and his jaw was square and he had a cleft in his chin. He looked a lot like Chen.

"You should know that I carry his son in my womb." Asuna snapped.

"You carry a cub? That is very interesting. I am certain I will take that information into account later." Deming smiled.

Her heart thudded and the sorry bastard was handsome. Chen was great looking but she had been rather caught up in Quon and now caught up in Cheung.

"Stay the hell away from me Byakko! You drug my mate and I will make you suffer." She growled.

"I have heard inu bitches are feisty. I must admit I do get sick of tigresses." He chuckled.

He was not as built as Quon but not as compact as Cheung. Deming was a sexy bastard she decided. Actually all the royal Byakko tigers were. She looked up and cursed the Kamis.

"You are not using me. I love him." She snapped.

"I am the lord here nu zi." He crossed his arms.

"I do not lay back and unfurl my legs because you say. I am royalty as well and a warrior." She growled.

"Oh? Lijaun is a very good friend of mine and my lover from time to time." Deming chuckled.

"Huh?" She asked shocked.

"You think because I am a male tiger that I find a strong nu zi unalluring? No. I in fact find them a challenge. Something to be said for a nu zi who can thrust a blade." He said licking his lips.

"Oh shit." She mumbled.

She allowed Konkisaiga to appear and his eyes lit up. He put up his hands and he leaned against a column.

"Watch your lovely backside nu zi. I will find you and I will make you beg and plead for me." He said brazenly.

"I hate arrogant men." Asuna growled.

"No. Your type loves them. You love them because you need them. A weak man makes you sick to your stomach and you cannot respect them. He will wake up." He laughed as he walked off.

Asuna ported out with Cheung and she went into the deep forest. She stayed awake all night until he woke up the next morning. He had a wretched headache and he sat up.

"What the hell?" He asked looking around.

"Your grandsire is an arrogant, randy lord, I did not allow him to touch me and I watched over you all night." Asuna said brushing his hair off of his face.

"Dear Gods. Do you know of something for my head?" Cheung holding his temples.

She cut her wrist and she held it to his lips. He sucked on the wound and began to take in her blood. She shut her eyes and she loved it when he did this. Cheung intended to tell Quon and he would see his brother get pissy. They were slipping between one specific era and the one they were in. Asuna had not said why but he would figure it out.

Cheung took a deep breath and he jumped down beside Quon, who was on patrol in Dragon lands.

"Damnit! What the hell?" He growled.

"You asked me to keep an eye on her if you were not around. She does not suspect anything. Anyway we ran into Deming Hu." He said bluntly.

Quon stopped and stared at Cheung.

"What did you say?" His elder brother asked.

"I lied. I told him she was my mate." He shook his head.

"Quick thinking Cheung! Thank you! Sorry sick horny bastard." Quon growled.

"He drugged me though but Asuna was able to put him off. Asuna stated that during the inception of the Shikon no Tama; there were tons of powerful youkai running around Japan. This is the reason she wanted that era opened up." He explained.

"If I am not with her then you are to act as if you are her mate. I care not what you have to do Cheung. Deming is a pervert! We know our history. He would sit there and share her with Ba if he thought and oh Gods." He said shaking his head in disgust.

"I know. I know brother. I was forced to do something." He said turning red.

"What?" He asked.

"I marked the back of her neck. I know how much you are scared brother." Cheung stated.

Quon took it in and then he nodded. He clasped his brother's back and they walked on. Cheung knew he was a bastard but he was insuring his standing in her life. He was making certain he would not loose is place at the side of her and he most certainly would not loose his cub. His mark was now explained and he felt much better. There had been a slight increase in reds and Wenling had become a wanted onna. Ryukotsusei had also forbidden Jortel from the lands. Quon had to admit his girls had turned into fine nu zi. He was startled when he saw them both come into the forest with Zihao.

"Hello my cubs." He smiled.

"Hello Ba. We wanted basilisk soup for supper so we thought we would help." Wenling said smirking.

"Wenling!" Wen growled.

"Oh Gabrielus does not count. He is too pretty and he is my brother in law." She snorted.

"Si thank you." The white said bringing up the rear.

Zihao chuckled and he went looking around. He missed Bai but they were keeping things very slow and he was trying to keep himself on the level. They had talked about mating and then things with Maec had blown up and she had gotten skittish again. Zihao Masaru Hu was a patient man; he had always been a patient man and so he waited. He adored his mother and he always had her back so to speak and he honored her secrets. He kept his mind guarded around his highly telepathic sisters and he was worried about Wenling. She loved Ryuu with a passion he did not know she possessed but the sky dragon had gotten to her. Her mind was all over the board and she suddenly looked up.

"Oh my Gods." Wen said stepping back.

A beautiful white reptile settled and he bowed his head. Gabrielus even felt a twinge of lust at the beautiful beast. He spread full wings and he lowered his head to Wenling. He released a reptilian roar and she stepped back.

"You should not be here." She said shaking her head.

Jortel shook out his body and he was being stubborn. Quon was awestruck and so was Cheung. Zihao stepped forward and bowed before the dragon.

"I am her elder brother. I am Zihao Hu. You cannot be here Prince Jortel. Lord Ryukotsusei has ordered you to be executed on sight. We will not of course but the dragons will." He said softly.

He changed form and he stared at Wenling. She had her babes and he was full of wrath and anger.

"You wish me gone chere?" He demanded.

"Remember the honor thing?" Wenling whispered.

"I remember what I told you." Jortel said crossing his arms.

"I cannot. I cannot just take him as my mate and then walk out after I have my children. I cannot do it. I love him." She said shaking.

"So you can have honor and he can have none? Is this how this honor system works? Make your woman carry your shame, oui?" He asked scoffing.

Gabrielus whistled softly and he turned back. He knew the other reptile was fixing to start some major crap.

"You disagree General Gabrielus, nul?" Jortel demanded.

"I think you interfere in a good relationship si but I understand how you think." Gabrielus stated.

"Go home please. Please just go back to your beautiful place in the sky and forget you met me." She said coming closer.

"Wenling. You really forget what happened?" He asked in a low growl.

"No but it should not have." She whispered in a fierce tone.

"I have placed a claim on you chere." Jortel snapped.

"It is not recognized here. Please. You say you think of me then please. Go home." She said with tears stinging her eyes.

"Not without you." He stated and he jerked her to him.

Quon was fixing to grab his daughter back but he actually blushed a little when he saw how the dragon hybrid was kissing his daughter. Zihao did turn red and Gabrielus shook his head in dread. Wen was flabbergasted and surprised that the hot Jortel was so hung up on her twin. Jortel had gathered her to him and his hands were buried in her silky silver hair. His lips and tongue sought to join her as he made love to the only way he could. Wenling actually cried and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi." He whispered to her.

Wen's eyes stung and Gabrielus looked at her.

"He said he loves her and that he needs her." She whispered in his ear.

"This is bad." He whispered back.

Wenling tried to break his hold and he whispered feverishly into her ear.

"Permettez-moi une semaine. Donnez-moi le temps de prouver mes intentions." He growled softly.

"Jortel. I have newborns. I cannot leave." She cried softly.

"I want you to bring them chere. Shall I be a man and ask your father?" He asked.

Quon was astonished and Jortel looked at him.

"Shall I ask you sir? Shall I ask her whole family, oui?" He demanded.

"She is an adult nu zi. She has to come to that decision on her own." Quon stated.

"Wenling, I am unashamed to say that your gift of my freedom made me notice you. Your intelligence and power make me tremble and I do find you beautiful. Tu es très belle." Jortel whispered against her cheek.

"Sheesh." Wen whispered.

Quon and Cheung moved over to her twin and he looked at her.

"He told her earlier that he loves her and he needs her. He asked her to give him a week and he will prove himself to her. He just said she is very beautiful." She said in Min.

"Let us give them privacy." Zihao stated.

"He may kidnap her." Gabrielus stated.

"Wenling is no longer pregnant. She can stop him." Her twin pointed out.

They all moved away and Jortel noticed. He lifted Wenling's chin and he softly kissed her mouth again and again. She shut her eyes and tears leaked from them.

"I want to hold you Wenling. I want to lie in my bed as I hold you. I want to talk about our hunt for that day. I want to plan our destruction of Heiden and his reds. I want to give you everything I can." He said give her quick nips.

"Why me? Wen looks the same as me." She whimpered.

"You may be identical but you have different souls. He abandoned you and then took you when you grew angry. Ma belle chere." Jortel stated.

"It is not right. I was raised to…" Wenling babbled.

"Your mother is a succubus! You were raised to follow your heart." He said holding tightly again.

Jortel softly pressed his mouth to hers and he kept it gentle as he felt her response. It was only lips but that made him wound tighter and his desire more. Wenling suddenly wrapped her arms around him and her lips sought deeper and her raspy tongue sought his. His hands massaged up and down her back; through the silk of her battle hanfu. Jortel wanted to not just be with her physically but to make a life with her. Their kiss made him ache on so many levels. She finally had to breathe and he kissed her cheeks.

"I leave now. Je t'aime." He stated and kissed her forehead.

He stepped back and he shifted out. Wenling covered her mouth and began to cry. She was not a weepy sort but this man and Ryuu made her cry buckets. She ported to her family and she walked directly to Wen who proceeded to wrap her arms around her twin.

Yoshiko was in Akio's bed and he had snuck her in. She had masked her aura and he thought that the handiest ability. She had proceeded to do as she said and the poor macaque prince had a blown mind. She was sleeping at the moment and he was awake and staring at his ceiling. They had been sneaking around for over a week now and it was incredible. They talked and she had a wicked sense of humor like he did. His problem now was that he really, really liked her. He did not think inu were so personable. He thought they were all snooty, too good for every other youkai on the planet. He ran his fingers up her up thigh and she mumbled.

"If I roll on my back would you make me scream?" he heard.

"Sure." Akio chuckled.

"Hai like that." Yoshiko moaned.

"How come you won't tell me more? Doesn't your bed buddy deserve a little information?" He teased.

"I have told you all I can. You are really talented with those monkey fingers." She teased back.

"Hmm." He rolled his eyes.

He proceeded to slip two fingers within her and she began groaning.

"Shush inu! Not so loud." Akio hissed in her.

"Oh Kamis. So good." She whimpered.

"Damn onna you are so easy to finish off." He said then lowered his head to her breast.

Yoshiko was trembling in his arms and she pulled him to her lips. She moaned loudly into his mouth and Akio grew wild. He slipped within her depths and he thrust hard. He pressed his forehead to hers and Yoshiko was gasping softly as she met his hips.

"You make me not hurt. Akio you feel so good." She cried out.

"What'dya want Shiko? Tell me." He whispered then kissed her throat.

"Just this. You. I just want you right now." Yoshiko sighed into the passion.

Their mutual high took them both and her face captivated him. He watched her fall back asleep and it was easy between them. He truly had not expected to find a lover that was not demanding and a pain in his tail. Much later she was dressing and she smiled back at him. He was laying on his hands watching her and she stood to tie the obi around her hakama and haori. Yoshiko frowned as she put her hand out and stumbled a little. Akio jumped up and he caught her before she fell. She knocked over a decorative tree and the potted plant fell. The planter shattered and Akio cursed.

"Yoshiko? Yoshiko? Inu wake up! Wake up!" He said shaking her.

He heard servants coming to his room and he was still terrible at porting. He picked up his lover and he slipped her into another room. He shut the shoji and he threw on a yukata. His personal man servant came in and saw the mess.

"My prince?" He asked concerned.

"Sorry. Had some sake earlier. Please don't tell my father." He said putting a finger to his lips.

The servant nodded an Akio asked for Akihiko. His eldest sibling came and looked impatient.

"What? I was engaged little brother." Akihiko stated annoyed.

"I need your help." He said turning red.

Akio opened the shoji to the other room and there was the inu princess and Akihiko was shocked.

"What have you been doing?" Akihiko asked in shock.

"I've been meeting her. We sort of like each other and the rutting is great." Akio said blushing more hotly.

"You do not just rut a fellow royal Akio! We have females to take care of your needs brother. You fool!" He snapped.

"I don't want my needs taken care of Akihiko! Kamis that's friggin dirty. I like her and she likes me. We're not mated or anything." He growled.

Akihiko picked up the beautiful inu and he laid her on his brother's futon. She was pale and he sighed. His father would have to know and his father did not like inu at all.

"I have no idea what is wrong Akio. I have to get the healer. I have to tell our Father." Akihiko stated.

"He's gonna flip!" His little brother shouted.

"Well you are rutting an inu! What do you expect?" He said rising.

"Well you thought her sister was pretty!" He accused.

"Hai her sister was rather lovely but I am not mentally challenged." He pointed out.

Akihiko stood and left quickly. Their father was in the morning room and he was eating and drinking his morning meal. Akihiko bowed low to the floor and Hiro nodded to his eldest son.

"What is wrong?" He asked in a booming voice.

"Great father! Your youngest child has brought a problem into your home." He said with bowed head.

"What has Akio done now?" Hiro asked in a sigh.

Akihiko dropped the formality seeing his father was in a good mood. Hiro stood and followed his eldest son. They walked to the youngest son's room and Hiro gasped when he saw a beautiful onna on the futon. Akio looked defiant and embarrassed at the same time.

"Who is this?" The Macaque king asked.

"Yoshiko. I like her Chichi. I mean I really like her." Akio said crossing his arms.

Hiro should be furious he knew but the onna was so beautiful. He felt her face and she was pale.

"Send for our healer." He commanded.

The Snow Monkey king saw her markings and there was no mistaking them. She was from the Western House but she was not silver. The old healer came in and it was an old female. She began to check over Yoshiko and she shooed the men out. Hiro hissed under his breath but followed the orders. Akio paced and Hiro stared at him.

"How did you meet a princess of the West my son?" He demanded.

"I went hunting down on Honshu." He admitted.

"You went to Honshu? We are Macaque and you went to Honshu. You went to the stronghold of those rabid canines. What in the Kamis were you thinking?" Hiro demanded.

"I wanted real food. I wanted big game and I wanted away from jackass over there." Akio growled.

Hiro growled in supreme irritation. His many wives had given him more then thirty children. Akihiko was his oldest at three hundred twenty seven and Akio was his youngest at one hundred nine. He heard severe retching and Akio ran in. Yoshiko was awake and she had vomited into a chamber pot. She held her stomach and stared up at the macaque with the orgies. She made herself stand and she was shaky.

"Your majesty." She said bowing low.

Akio was shocked and Hiro was more so. She properly got on her knees and bowed her head to the floor. She was green in the face but she did it. Yoshiko was well versed in youkai traditions and she slowly stood as she was also royalty.

"I am Lady Yoshiko of the Western Lands of Honshu. My sire is Lord Sesshomaru and my mother is Lady Augusta Elizaveta Orlovich. My sister is the Lady Asuna; heir of the Western lands and crown princess." She said formally.

"Most impressive young onna. You look as if you will vomit on yourself any second. Please take the futon." Hiro stated in a more relaxed way.

She nodded and she collapsed onto the futon. She rolled and vomited again. The healer could find nothing wrong with her and Yoshiko was masking. She was shaking and she would know within three or four days if she could make it. She had not planned on this but she would take it and run.

"Orlovich? That name is Russian is it not? I thought I heard the rumor your father mated a foreign youkai. What is your mother?" He asked.

"She is uppyr my lord. She is from the Novgorod Duchy." Yoshiko stated.

"Very good. I shall let the healer see to you and then we shall talk further." He stated then he walked with a flourish from the room.

Akio mouthed thank you and she nodded. Hiro's hair was so long that half of it was braided and twisted and some actually dragged the floor. Akihiko watched her and he looked suspicious but he said nothing. Finally the healer gave her a draught and she walked into the morning room. She bowed to her king and he waited.

"She's sick." The old female said.

"Really? I would not have thought that." Hiro growled.

"Can't tell what she's sick with." The old onna shrugged and left.

"Great Father, she is half uppyr. She is hiding what is wrong." Akihiko stated.

"Why would she do that?" He said tapping his cheek.

"Unsure but ask Akio." His brother poked him.

"I don't know! Maybe she's real private." Akio bristled.

"She is so private that she takes a lover from another court." His father snorted.

"She and her mate broke off their relationship. They've been cruel to each other for awhile." His son said turning red again.

"So you are a distraction?" His sire said raising an elegant white brow.

"Hai. I think so. We agreed it meant nothing and it was for a short time. She said it was just for fun." Akio stated.

Akihiko actually got angry. He stared at his imbecile baby brother and snorted.

"You are of royal blood boy! You are not some prostitute to be used like some cheap thrill! Have pride!" He roared.

"Why did your lover and her mate disavow?" Hiro asked.

"Cause it seems she can't have babes." He said looking down.

"She is barren? How very unusual. I see your reasons for allowing the relationship." His father said settling back.

"Well that is a relief." Akihiko stated.

Akio actually bristled in anger at their callous words and none knew that Yoshiko was up. She was appalled at their prejudices but she stifled her anger and she slipped into the shadows.

"I think that's a load of shit!" The youngest snapped.

"You cannot possibly be serious." His brother said.

They heard a body hit the floor and Akio moved first. He was by her side first and she was flushed.

"Something's wrong. Chichi can we get her sister? Please!" He asked turning his eyes to his father.

"Where do we find her?" Hiro asked.

Asuna was in the extreme north and she was holding Yoshiko in her arms. Foolish girl had gotten pregnant and now the cross species thing was causing issue. Akio was worried and pacing as she scented carefully and she laid her back down.

"I will be taking her home. You cannot help her." Asuna said rising.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I really like her." He said worried.

"No worries Prince Akio. She will be well. I will see to it." She said softly.

She felt a powerful aura and she turned when an older macaque male entered and he was regal and royal. His white-gray hair was unbelievable long and partially up in a series of twists and braids. He had reddish marks on his cheeks and he was stunning. Asuna saw him flanked by Akihiko and she bowed her head but she refused to bow before him. Hiro was irritated with her and she raised her jaw.

"You are an arrogant onna." He growled.

"I know macaque traditions. There are many youkai macaque clans all over the world but I will not bow before someone who is not my lord. I only bow that low before my lord and sire." She said in a cold tone.

"Your sister has manners." Hiro stated raising his chin.

"Yoshiko spent much time in the Byakko court. I ruled lands for my dead mate. I am a warrior and heir. She is good and she is a very handy with a fang but I kill with no qualms." She said flicking her eyes up and down his person.

"So like you iceberg father you are." The Snow Monkey king said sneering.

"Do you know my lord?" She asked.

"I have no need to. Inu are arrogant beasts who believe they are better then they are." He snapped.

"Arrogant maybe but not better. All species have their better specimens. I shall take my sister home now." She said kneeling to pick her up.

"Do not lie to me inu and tell me what ails her." Hiro commanded.

"She was mated before Snow Monkey king. It seems she may be keeping the cub. I am unsure and I am good friends with a kumo healer who may be able to save it. Prince Ling and she were mated a long while and they decided to call off their marriage and mating." She said picking her up.

"I see. I was told she was barren." He said with a frown.

"It may be that she is unable to carry Lord Hiro. This does not affect you so have no worries on such. Thank you again." Asuna stated bowing her head.

She felt pounding in her head and she was aware of Shouten. She cussed loudly and she looked around.

"Lord Hiro! Grab your fang now!" She commanded.

"Why?" He growled.

"I have been followed. Shit!" She cussed.

Akio grabbed Yoshiko and Akihiko grabbed his own weapon. Asuna was surprised to see the Shouten and it was Raganos. He looked around and his lip curled.

"You dare follow me?" She snarled.

"I dare what I will corporeal slut. Father is most put out with you. I am most put out with Father. Answer me this question and I will go. Do you intend to keep that brat away from Astana?" Raganos demanded.

"I have no intentions of anything. I only intend to raise my son away from Maec's influence and your mayhem. As far as I am concerned you all can fuck and kill each other all day long!" Asuna yelled.

Hiro watched and this creature whatever he was suddenly moved and he aimed at the female's stomach. Fury entered him and honor was a big thing with him. His fang came down between Raganos and Asuna as he hissed in anger. Asuna was startled and Raganos went to let out his kemuri and Hiro put up his hand it was deflected directly back at the Shouten. He yelled and phased out as Hiro calmly sheathed his fang again.

"Such a creature to attack a female." He muttered.

"He murdered one of my youngest daughters. Strangled her with her own intestines." Asuna stated biting her lip.

"They have no honor. Why would you mate with one of these creatures?" He asked in disgust.

"It is a long story and I do not know you. I am sorry he followed me here but they consider most corporeal youkai beneath them so they probably will not pay much attention to you." She said letting Konkisaiga recede.

"Your yoki is not exaggerated. We have heard that you are powerful." He said picking up her hand and looking at her claws.

"Yoshiko needs to be seen by healer Nobu." Asuna stated meeting his eyes.

"What do you know inu? I am no fool. I see your intelligence and your wit. I will admit that most of my life that onna have been nothing more then beautiful companions with whom I reach nirvana with. You are not a typical onna though and I would fear for my life on a battle field would I not?" Hiro stated bluntly and with narrowed eyes.

"Do yourself a favor Lord Hiro and stay out of my dramas. Lady Yoshiko needs my healer and I am certain you need nirvana." She said yanking her hand away.

Akihiko was in shock that anyone spoke to his sire in such a way and Akio was in shock too. She picked up Yoshiko and ported away.

"I will either strangle that onna to death or somehow manage to pin her down and make her talk." Hiro snarled as he walked away.

Both brothers were in doubt and they sighed. Akio knew to lay low but he would escape later to go see his lover and figure out what the hell was wrong with her.

Yoshiko woke up and Nobu was writing. He looked up and smiled at her. She smiled at him and he came to sit by her.

"You are quite pregnant and you are having a nasty bout of what they call morning sickness. It is very normal and I listened to your babe. She is well." He said grinning.

"A girl? I am having a girl?" She asked overjoyed.

"Hai. Now I have never seen anything like this but I will watch you carefully. Asuna swears she will bring one of my children here." He said rising.

"Oh bring Nanami! Shinobu is great but Nanami is a darling." Yoshiko smiled.

He smiled and Yoshiko was happy. She felt such unbelievable happiness as she lay there and she held her stomach.

"I love you. You are my savior my sweet baby." Yoshiko giggled.

Nobu was happy to hear her as such and Asuna came in. She saw her sister and she smiled at her.

"Did you intend this?" Asuna asked.

"I was not stopping it but no, I was not trying. I know it is not great timing but Asuna maybe I can carry. Maybe it is not me!" She said with wide eyes.

"I am thinking perhaps it is not. Ling was harmed terribly in the battle with the Tsuchigumo when Quon and I mated." She replied.

"Truly? How badly? He barely remembered the battle." She said sitting up.

"He had been ripped open in so many places Yoshiko. I am thinking it may have harmed his ability to have cubs. It is best to not tell him about this. Perhaps you and he can reconcile?" She asked.

"I was horrid Suna. I told him that since I had given him everything from my innocence to his death as he had asked; I screamed he could not give me one child." She said looking down.

"That was cruel but it was said in pain. Perhaps he can forgive if you two have time away." She said.

"Were you rude to the Snow Monkey king?" She asked.

"I do not think so but he may." Asuna shrugged.

"Suna!" Yoshiko growled.

Her sister got up and she decided to try and find Akio and assure him. She ported to Hokkaido and Asuna ended up right behind her. She was growling softly and she made a face. They masked and they were in the palace of Hiro. Yoshiko moved fast and Asuna followed bored. She slipped into Akio's room and he looked up. He gave a relieved smile and he jumped up from his futon.

"You're okay." Akio stated with a soft grin.

"Hai. I just had eaten a tainted deer. Seems I shall be fine." She said hugging him.

"My father is pissed off. He's really pissed off at you." Akio stated to Asuna.

"Sorry boy but I am not bent towards kissing dominant male's ass. I have no time for a man who thinks I am to kowtow to him. The only way I do kiss it is if I am in the mood and the throes of passion." Asuna snorted.

"Really? Then I suppose we shall have to attempt such a scenario." Hiro stated from the door.

"Truly? Well I am a vicious rabid inu. Macaque and inu are old age enemies are we not? Shall we go down on a field and attack? Perhaps instead of kissing your ass; I can bite it." She said snapping her jaws.

Hiro moved and stood in front of her. Her held her chin and stared in her eyes. His eyes unnerved her and she could even see goldish-blond hair mixed in with his gray and white.

"Keep it up and I will show you up Western bitch. I am being gracious but my patience grows thin. We do not bother your kind and your presence offends me." He stated slowly and annunciated every word.

"Do you seek to impress me Lord Hiro? I assure greater youkai then you have tried and failed." Asuna retorted.

Akio and Yoshiko gasped and Hiro began snarling at her impertinence. A smile passed over her features and he shoved her backwards.

"Princess Yoshiko you may stay and fornicate till your heart's content. You bitch may go." Hiro said pursing his lips in anger.

Asuna dusted off her hanfu and gave him another brilliant smile. She ported out and Hiro stared at Yoshiko.

"DO NOT lie to me and what is wrong with you?" Hiro growled.

"I ate a tainted deer." She said softly.

"Onna!" He yelled.

Akio stepped back and it was obvious his father made him nervous. Yoshiko stayed polite and kept her head bowed. Hiro walked towards her and his lustrous brown silk hakama swirled as he walked.

"This kingdom; my family takes care of its own. Now perhaps you wish to speak truth?" He asked.

"I was ill but I am better now your majesty. I am sorry if you think I am lying to you. If you wish then I will not suffer you my presence any longer." She said with downcast eyes.

"At least you know how to speak properly!" He roared then walked away.

"You're smooth." Akio chuckled.

"You think so lover?" Yoshiko asked.

"Hai. I think so." He smiled as he picked her up.

Hiro was furious. He entered his rooms and allowed his attendants to take off his haori and hakama. He turned to see several of his wives slink towards him. His mind was on the tart that had smarted off to him.

"Not now my darlings." He said tenderly as he kissed his first wife and second wives.

They made disappointed noises and he went to his clothing. He picked through and selected a russet colored haori with tan colored kosode and he pulled on a dark brown hakama. Hiro pulled on thick rope geta and he stood up. His chief wife purred and he smiled at her. She was Akihiko and Akio's mother and his favorite wife. He ported outside and he had a battle spear. He enjoyed spear fishing when he was agitated and the inu bitch had made him downright livid. What he had not expected was to see said bitch in a battle for her life. Whatever it was attacking her was huge and reptilian. He really did not appreciate his kingdom being turned into battlegrounds for other youkai but this beast looked nasty. The black reptile was flapping its nasty wings and she was bloody.

Asuna was crouched and she was avoiding Drostan's claws and fangs because of the wyvern venom. He was really angry and she unleashed nami after nami but he was prepared it seemed. Slowly he became his humanoid form and he pulled his broad sword. Hiro was conflicted but his honor would be tarnished if she were to be harmed on his lands and he snarled at himself. He moved fluidly and he threw his battle spear hard. The inu princess was startled as a spear appeared from nowhere and went through the left side of Mochrie's chest. He grunted and stared at her in utter hatred.

"You should have left my child alone mammal whore!" He said stalking forward.

"Sorry but she does not want you wyvern." She said in a snarl.

"Oh well that is not what she screams, I assure you!" He hissed.

"You could get her to do almost anything when she's starved dumb ass." Asuna said rolling her eyes.

Drostan moved and belted her across the face and she came up snarling. She let the current crackle in her hands and she pressed her hand to his chest. Mochrie allowed himself the shocks but he jerked her arm and he barely bit when he his arm was brutally broken by something. Hiro's fang was short and slightly curved as he slashed across Mochrie over and over. The speed of the saru youkai was astonishing to Asuna but the tiny bit of venom was making her world spin and she stumbled back. Speed and deflection were his main attacks but his ability to jump great distances belied his simian nature. Drostan was further damaged when Hiro brutally pulled his battle spear back and crouched low and he blocked the sword that the wyvern wielded. The Snow monkey king barely glanced and he noticed her staggering.

-Lord Hiro please move aside. - She pathed.

He jumped to the side and Asuna threw out her nami from her and Drostan was thrown back into jagged rocks near the lake. Asuna grabbed Hiro's spear and he watched in surprise as it became infused with static electric yoki and she threw it hard. It pierced Drostan's belly and he screamed in pain as he barely shifted before another blast of her nami hit the rocks.

"I will have another spear crafted to your specifications Lord Hiro. I am sorry for the loss of it." She stated breathing hard.

"I used it to fish." He said rolling his eyes.

"I see. Well I shall finally leave your illustrious presence." Asuna stated breathing harder.

"Do not be daft inu. I imagine that toxin is a neurotoxin." Hiro said in contempt.

He made himself near her and she stumbled. She was lithe and willowy but up close he could see her lips. They were very full and he blinked several times.

"I will go and retrieve this healer you spoke of. You said Nobu? It is the same one who graces Sendai at times?" Hiro asked in a bored tone.

"Hai." She whispered.

"Inu! Do not dare pass out. You need to leave. Your presence still offends me!" He growled.

"How long do you spend upon your hair?" She asked blinking.

"What?" He asked utterly surprised.

"I have never seen hair this long. How long does it take and how often do you wash it?" Asuna asked in a deep whisper.

"Do not pass out." He griped.

"Do you take in blood when you rut?" She inquired bleary eyed.

"What? Why do you ask?" Hiro asked red faced.

"Because I should like you to suck out the blood." She said trying to take a deep breath.

"Dear Kamis." He muttered as he looked at the wound on her arm.

The limb was bloated a little and looked a sickly shade of blue and purple. Hiro took a deep breath and brought his mouth to the wound. He sank his fangs in and forced himself to draw back the putrid blood. He tasted the foulness and he spit it out when his mouth was filled. He did it several times until he tasted sweetness. She was breathing easier and he licked the wounds to try and seal it a little but the moan that escaped her lips caught him off guard.

"Any better?" Hiro demanded.

"Hai." Asuna murmured.

She had been wrapped up in his care of her and he was making a face at her. She stretched her neck and met his mouth. He was stunned and Asuna was not giving him innocent caresses. Asuna opened her lips and she was seeking entrance to his mouth. She slowly teased his lips and nibbled his bottom lip. He groaned a little and she gained what she sought. It was slow and she explored his hot, moist cavern with mounting aggression. Hiro made himself pull back and the inu princess was not pleased.

"Stop this!" He snapped.

"You are still annoyed?" She asked huskily.

"When you speak to me ask if…" Hiro stated but she caught his mouth again.

He groaned because she did something with her tongue and her good hand wandered to his chest and had slipped between his chest and haori. Her long fingers were toying with a flat nipple and Hiro suspected she was loosing it. Asuna ripped her lips and she actually moved her arm to caress his taut backside. Hiro ended up under her and she stared down at him.

"You were teasing me." He realized.

"Hai." She whispered as she ripped open his haori and kosode.

"Inu this is unseemly." He said and actually gasped as she lowered her head.

The venom was affecting her and Hiro tried to dislodge Asuna without hurting her. His head swam as she tongued his male nipples.

"Inu. Kamis!" He hissed out.

She trailed her tongue down his belly to his hakama and he went to jerk her off of him. Asuna sliced his hakama and grasped his member firmly. Hiro dared not to move and her rather pretty eyes were fevered.

"I was under the impression you found me bullish and conceited inu." He said calmer then he felt.

"Perhaps a little. I find such males intoxicating." Asuna admitted thickly.

She began to stroke him and he groaned a little. He prided himself on his intelligence and he had not even seen the inu princess goading him. His eyes widened when she began to lick and suck the head of his cock. He was very much a sexual being and he did not suppress his libido but now seemed a good place to start. Hiro stopped breathing and a long groan escaped his throat. She got him right to the invisible edge and she brought her lips back to his ear and breathed heavily in it.

"Please tell me." She husked heavily in his ear.

"Kamis." Hiro gasped.

"I thank you for your help saru." She whispered as she nipped his tendons.

Her fingers had wrapped back around him and she was nuzzling his neck. A second later he felt blood pumping and ecstasy envelope him. Hiro felt a rush in his mind and his body; he bowed his back and he felt his seed leave. He was breathing heavily and she was breathing heavily in his ear. Asuna moved sluggishly and she cleaned her hand and then licked along his belly and member. Hiro felt no movement and he looked down. She was passed out and she had just given him what he did know but he felt languid.

"What am I supposed to do with you now?" He muttered.

Hiro looked down and he was half naked and she unconscious with her head against his stomach. He sighed and this was a mess.

Lei was on her bed and she was asleep, finally. His wife's soul was most definitely a randy sort and he was honestly glad she had passed out. He found out where her mates kept their clothes and he threw on a male yukata and he was fixing to phase when he saw her in the door of the closet.

"Leaving?" Ayana asked smirking.

"How in the hell?" Lei demanded.

"I felt the vibrations. I am kumo after all. Is this really that bad wraith that you have to up and run away?" She asked annoyed.

"I told you that I am married and I have three small children. I rather like being a father and I miss my sons and daughter." He growled.

"I see. I would not allow you out. There are female predators you know and your wife is an idiot." She snorted.

"You know nothing!" he stated in anger.

"So tell me about this connection I feel with you. Why do I feel as such?" Ayana asked pouring herself some wine.

"What I know is my business and not yours." Lei said with contempt.

"Really? Well that bastard Maec showed up and my world is suddenly different. He tells me that I will live again." She said crossing her arms.

Lei's face dropped and then he looked furious.

"That stupid idiot!" He growled.

"So it is true. So I surmise that I know you and him. He called me Isha." She said pacing and looking at him.

"Can that stupid fuck get any stupider?" Lei muttered.

"Okay. You react to me so I am thinking that my soul is that of your wife. I feel this odd connection which tells me you wraiths have powerful mental abilities. We kumo can bind souls so it must be similar for you all too." Ayana stated.

"Hn." Lei said taking a noise from Asuna.

"I see! I have surmised correctly. So this is really not that bad. True, I am in a different body but you are wraith and you can see my soul, correct?" She asked tracing his jaw.

"Yes." He said gulping.

"So you can see if I am indeed the same soul?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Would you?" Ayana asked gently.

Lei phased carefully and Ayana gasped out. It took everything in him not to join with her. She was trembling and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"It is you." He whispered affected.

"What do I look like to you?" She asked cupping his cheeks.

"Beautiful. Colors are blinding and your taste is rare." Lei stated closing his eyes.

"You truly love me." Ayana said in awe.

He nodded unable to speak and she threaded her fingers through his shiny black hair.

"It started out as convenience and then to need. I realized I loved you and then I could never leave you." He admitted.

"Not a very auspicious beginning." She observed.

"You hated all Shouten. I thought you had killed my sister but later you saved her and my real father." Lei said getting emotional.

"So now I know a little; know I know that I am to be your wife, I am free to have you in this life." She said taking his lips.

He felt doomed and he responded powerfully as they sank to the floor. Ayana had enjoyed the brief encounter with the other until he had spoken truth. This Shouten she found herself becoming obsessed about. Their joining took on surreal tones and Lei was gasping as she would not let him phase out. He came to the same realization that Maec had; she had many of her Tomoshibi powers and his cry of completion rocked her. His hands gripped hers and he was physically trembling. She automatically fed him and she knew eventually she would have to let him go but she did not want to. She almost hated that she would be deprived of him in this life. He caught that thought and it shook him. Lei had not realized when he faced her that terrible day that he would gain so much. In a way he could thank the tr'Awnhi for giving him the greatest happiness of his life.

Asuna woke up and Nobu stood over her. He shook his head and she heard another voice.

"Nanami?" She asked stunned.

"Hai Haha. You got bit by a wyvern. You got knocked up by a Byakko?" She asked surprised.

"Hai my dear but you need not put it so crassly." Asuna growled.

"Well I bought like a bunch of stuff from our era. No offense Chichi but you perfected an anti-shoki for Haha that works in a series of two doses." Nanami stated as she knelt and pulled out a syringe.

Nobu watched surprised and thrilled as he watched his daughter. He was infatuated with this child and she was brilliant. She cleaned an area on her mother's arm and plunged in the medicine. She nodded and her daughter looked lovely in a black hanfu.

"You look beautiful." She said softly.

"Really? Cool! I had to raid your closet. Hikari stated that she cannot make a portal for like a month or so. She said she has to sleep really deep. She said get working on the in between and perfect the stream. Anyway where can I get some blood?" She asked softly.

"Hunt in the forest my dear." Asuna chuckled.

"Oh." Nanami blushed.

"You need blood?" Nobu asked concerned.

"Yeah. I got attacked by a Shouten awhile back and Haha took me to ole Sebastein to save me. I was evolving anyway. I do not have a true form Chichi. I am empusae." She said hoping he was not disappointed.

He smiled a little and she stood up. She kissed his cheek and hugged him. She winked around and she ported out. Nobu was still in shock to see her and he knelt by Asuna.

"She is brilliant!" He said excited.

"Hai. You babied her. You were so excited to have a girl. You would path to her everyday for hours." Asuna remembered fondly.

"She is lovely. Oh Kamis! She needs to stay away from the palaces. The males will try and take her!" He said concerned.

"Nobu, she is grown. She has three children of her own now." Asuna chuckled.

"She is still very young Asuna." He said miffed.

"Hai I know but Nanami has had her own problems. Now how is it I am here?" She asked sitting up.

"A very snooty saru dropped you off. By his finery I am assuming he was royalty." He said.

"Hiro. I remember. Oh Kamis." Asuna said covering her eyes.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Shut him up. Saru and inu do not get along well. Oh well." She sighed.

Asuna stood up and she was in the in between. She wandered in search of Yung or perhaps one of her Jing mates. She found Shan Lao. The leader of the Jing clan was still soft spoken and they did not interact much; when they did get alone, things happened.

"Hello Shan Lao." She smiled.

"Oh! Hello Asuna. How are you?" He asked distracted.

"Well except these damn enemies keep finding me! In the modern era they could not find me as easily." Asuna complained.

"Give us a little time. We are wraiths. We are good at hiding." Shan Lao teased.

"You need a break. Come." She commanded.

He sighed and nodded. His long hair was down and he wore a golden yellow jacket over an embroidered pein-fu and ku. She ported them to the mainland and she was around Shanghai. He looked around and smiled fondly.

"I remember these lands before they were settled." He said walking around the forest.

"Tekeshi, he was the inu lord of the Northern Lands in Japan before the One Great War, he ruled this area quietly for centuries. I am sure he is around here somewhere." She laughed.

"Now he is Hana's father?" Shan Lao asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"He is the inu with priestess blood. He is the grandfather of Ang Chi." He stated.

"Very good." She laughed.

"I have not been accused of being unintelligent." He smiled as he began to wander.

She watched him walk and he was in a good mood. She perused his backside and she quashed desire. They stayed wandering around for awhile and he talked about his childhood with his full Tomoshibi brother Zhang. It seemed his brother was very much like Kaito and he truly loved him. They came to sit by the river and they just talked. Sometimes they spoke in voice and sometimes in mind but Asuna did not notice the aura until it was practically on top of her. The giant inu jumped her and flattened her. Shan Lao let his sword appear but the inu was licking her and she was yelling at him to stop.

"Tekeshi stop! Damnit!" She screamed.

He changed form and the former Northern lord was smirking. His green eyes were full of mirth and happiness. Shan Lao was startled to see such a being. He radiated goodness and Asuna growled.

"If I wanted a tongue bath it would be me on your futon asshole!" She growled.

"Oh aijou!" He chuckled.

"So you realize I am from another era?" Asuna asked cleaning herself off.

"Hai of course. I am not supposed to see you for another; let me see forty or so years?" He asked.

"Hai. Tekeshi this is Jing Shan Lao. Shan Lao this is Lord Tekeshi." She said in introduction.

"Hello." Tekeshi said putting his hands together and bowing in Chinese fashion.

Shan Lao followed suit and he was amused by the jovial inu. The banter between the two was refreshing and they all ended up back at the Shanghai palace. Shan Lao excused himself to hunt in Hueco Mundo and the two inu ate with abandon. The revelry carried on late into the evening and Shan Lao was reclining on a chaise lounge as they were telling stories of the Inu no Taisho. Asuna stood and poured both Tekeshi and Shan Lao more sake.

"You should have seen her Shan Lao. She stood up to Touga and told him off." He laughed.

"Not surprising." He smiled over his little sake glass.

"Touga did not know what to make of it. I of course recognized her immediately. She tried to spare this old man's feelings." The green eyed inu said as if wounded in the heart.

Asuna smirked and he was showing out. He was also drunk. She continued to ply them both because they were both so relaxed. She settled on her own chaise and they began to discuss history in which they argued opposite points. Shan Lao began to doze and Tekeshi crawled over to her and laid his head in her lap.

"Aijou." He whispered.

"Hai?" Asuna answered.

"So long. How is our Hana?" He asked in a slight slur.

"Healthy and well. She is in a castle by Kyoto now." She said softly.

"So close? Kamis. I want to see my baby girl. My only girl." He stated looking up at her eyes.

His green eyes were intense and she lowered her mouth. He made a soft sound as he received what he denied himself for so long. Tekeshi made a wounded noise and sat up as he claimed her mouth fully. He boldly took control and he was emotional as he clutched at and kissed down her jaw and throat.

"Aijou. Forgive me. Please forgive me." He whispered.

Tekeshi pulled up her hanfu and he was maddened with need so profound that he whimpered in inu. He claimed her mouth again and rolled his hips. Asuna cried out and it was muffled by his lips. He spoke broken Japanese and in inu as he made love to her. She was trying to stay quiet but a whine broke from her lips. Shan Lao startled awake and was greeted with his sometimes lover and great friend being made passionate love to by the other man.

"Oh my." He said softly.

Asuna looked over at him with reddened eyes and to feel Tekeshi like this made her inner nature out of control. Shan Lao looked ready to phase out but her eyes kept him rooted. He remembered their last encounter. He remembered how wild and how utterly amazing it had been. Truly he felt this should be wrong and this should be between the two of them but he slowly moved over to them. Tekeshi never stopped rolling his hips and his aijou was whimpering loudly now. Shan Lao was mesmerized and he took her lips with repressed passion. Asuna was starting to get emotional and her body was getting tight with pleasure and her heart hammered with tremendous love. Her Jing lover had taken her lips upside down and the sensations were different. She growled and cried softly as his kiss conveyed his feelings. Shan Lao slowly released her lips and he softly kissed her cheek to her ear.

"I should not love you so much. I should not need you but sometimes I need you to breathe. I close my eyes just to feel you through the bind. You showed up that day to give me hope. You gave me that and more." He said hoarsely.

"Shan Lao." She said in a shaky tone.

"You give me what I should not have and I thank you for it. Close your eyes." He asked gently.

Tekeshi was touched by the words and he had slowed his movements. Shan Lao watch her eyes flutter and he slowly undid her hanfu bodice. He exposed her breasts and Tekeshi moved his chest a little. The black inu was so incredibly captivated that he watched with smoldering eyes. The wraith slowly dragged finger tips over the tops of her breasts until he reached her nipples. She increased her breathing and he leaned forward and licked it gently. She whimpered and then he blew on one tip as she gasped. Asuna dragged in breath as she felt heat.

"Tomoshibi. You have Tomoshibi yoki." She practically screamed out.

"Yes. Some. I have some Shouten and some Tomoshibi." Shan Lao murmured as she wiggled underneath Tekeshi.

The green eyed inu grunted as her movements made him groan. Shan Lao looked at his eyes and he knew this man was good. This man was great and he stood slowly.

"No. No. Shan Lao no. Do not go. Please no. No." She whimpered out and gasped.

His eyes were trying to bleed white and he gently took her hand. He phased out and Tekeshi looked around. He then looked down and her face was immobile. Her inu lover reached to hold her face and she was barely breathing.

"Aijou? Are you okay?" He asked panicked.

"Kamis!" She groaned out as she arched against him.

Asuna could not stay still and she was snarling and groaning as she clawed at Tekeshi. She shoved his jaw to the side and sank her fangs in. The black inu had to concentrate to hold himself together because he would have climaxed that second. She was driving her hips into his hard as he had to speed up. Asuna let his neck go and began to kiss him deeply. She was out of control and beyond needy; she rolled them and they fell to the floor. Tekeshi was winded and she sat up and he grabbed her hips. He had never seen her quite like this and it was so incredibly arousing as his mate took him and when her climax hit; he yelled out loudly. Asuna's hand gouged his chest and she fell over him to sink her fangs into his pectoral as his small bit of purity spread through her. She actually rolled off of him and she still moaned and rasped.

"Aijou? What's wrong?" He asked rolling to his side.

"Shan Lao. Please corporealize. Please. Cannot hold together anymore." She whimpered.

Tekeshi was astonished as the Shouten appeared slowly next to her and his arm was around her waist. He slowly ran his fingers down her spine and she yelped.

"Made me feel so good to feel you like that. I love your soul. I got to feel your rapture and I had my own. Are you okay beloved woman?" He whispered in a hypnotic tone.

"Finish me. Please!" Asuna begged him.

"What does she need Shan Lao?" Tekeshi asked again mesmerized.

"Tell us. What do you need?" He asked ghosting his lips against her ear.

"Come again. I want to feel you inside me. Make me come." She said trembling.

Shan Lao looked at Tekeshi as if for permission and he nodded. He gently laid her down and rested her on his arm. He bit into his wrist and pressed it to her mouth. His clothes phased away and then hers and she opened her thighs for him. Asuna slipped her fangs into his wrist and he slipped into her. It was terribly intimate and for this moment it was them. She let his wrist go and it was slow as he built up passionate conflagration. Shan Lao could never feel again the way he felt now and his heart beat harder. They held each other tightly and her voice left her; he pressed his forehead to hers as they shared in a massive climax but neither could speak. Asuna clutched him till her knuckles turned white and his face was a little red from suspended breathing. After almost a minute he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply and then slowly phased out. She finally made a grunting noise and Tekeshi touched her hand. She whined and he realized she was still in the midst of a prolonged release.

"Good Kamis aijou. I feel it." He whispered.

She only nodded and he laced his fingers in hers. Tekeshi could not remember a more profound moment and this Shan Lao; he intended to know him better.

Asuna was in Tekeshi's arms as they slept and the memory of what they had done was burned in her brain. She was also mortified at how she had acted when Mochrie had attacked her. It was true that she found Hiro attractive; she just did not want anymore complications. She kissed Tekeshi's brow and she decided to formerly apologize to Hiro. She would feel better and then move on. Asuna seriously knew how gentle saru could be but on the flip side they could be some of the most vicious creatures there was. She dressed hastily and it was still early. She had seen his mind and he would talk solitude in his gardens in the early morning. It was spring so it would be tolerable there. She was dressed in a plain white hanfu and simple geta. She ported to the image she had in his mind and he was there. His long hair was down completely and she was admiring the color variations in it.

"I feel your obnoxious yoki. What do you want?" he asked without looking.

"I wanted to thank you for taking me to Nobu. I feel my behavior was less then honorable." Asuna said softly.

"You were under the influence of poison. I do believe I can overlook your wantonness." Hiro said looking over his shoulder.

"You are easily offended macaque. You look down your elegant nose at inu and perhaps you should take a long look in a looking glass." She retorted.

He growled low in his throat and he stood up. He walked right into her personal space and looked at her in anger.

"How do you come here and speak as such about anything inu." He said posturing.

"See I know this behavior. I am an alpha female in the inu world and in the empusae world; the onna are dominant. Sorry if this offends you but it is how it is. It is not my problem your royal snotty backside cannot take teasing." Asuna stated having to look up a little at him.

"If this is your thanks then I prefer your silence!" Hiro snarled.

Inu and macaque stared at the other for a few minutes and she stepped back and bowed a little. He was bothered by the memory of her touch and he was bothered that she had him react. Asuna met his eyes and she growled low in her throat.

"Really? You really resent that I was able to get you to react?" She said in a harsh tone.

"Hai." He growled.

Hiro gasped softly as unknown yoki caused him to feel things. She was staring at him with narrowed eyes and he realized fully that it was her. He stepped back and fell on his butt as she only crossed her arms and growled at him.

"Stop this now!" He yelped.

"You are so offended truly?" Asuna demanded.

He glared at her and throbbing of intense and pleasurable natures were coursing in him. Hiro would have liked nothing more then to find one of his wives and enjoy her. At this moment a couple of them would be even better. She stepped forward and stared down at him and he looked at her.

"Get away from me." He seethed.

"You are that much of an ass?" She wanted to know.

"I am the Snow Monkey king and you are delighting in my discomfort." He hissed.

She was irritated with his arrogance and she let him go from her mental hold. He trembled and got himself under control. Asuna decided to be a bigger jerk and offend him and suddenly straddled his lap. Hiro was face to face with a fellow taiyoukai and their faces were inches apart.

"Your eyes are lovely." She said stunned.

"Hai. Yours as well." He muttered.

"Do you really hate me?" Asuna asked very softly.

"I do not hate you. Your manners are offensive to me at times hai." Hiro admitted.

"May I admit something to you?" She asked touching her nose to his.

"Hai?" He said watching her carefully.

"I acted out hai because of the wyvern venom but you are beautiful." She said brushing her nose against his again.

"Thank you. Why are you sitting in my lap?" Hiro asked trying to not be affected.

"Because you are speaking civilly." Asuna replied.

"I see." He nodded.

"You never answered me how often you did your hair or had it washed." She asked fingering it.

"Because I thought it ridiculous." He retorted.

"Well?" She asked.

"It requires deep washing two times a week and my attendants change it whenever I wish." He said rolling his eyes.

Asuna smiled and she softly kissed his mouth. He tried not to react but he did. She did not seek deeper and only kissed his mouth.

"I am sorry that I offended you. I shall refrain from now on and leave you alone but thank you for your help. We are more alike then either of us will admit I think." She said trying to get up.

Hiro firmly place his hands on her hips so she could not rise and see what she had done to him. He wore only a morning yukata and she was getting to him badly.

"Stop resisting me!" Hiro commanded.

"Why?" Asuna asked.

"Onna you are the most difficult." He growled.

"Then what is the reason?" She asked almost amused.

"Damn you. Quit being difficult for no reason." He demanded.

She only blinked at him and he was fighting good reason and good sense. He pulled her forward by the back of the neck and sought her mouth. He kissed her this time and she melted against him. Hiro groaned into it and went with the mounting passion of the tangle of lips. She tangled her fingers in his hair and her claws lightly massaged his scalp. She was beyond passionate and he was loosing it. He tried to rip his lips away but she nibbled on his bottom lip. Asuna was softly kissing his lips and he was growling trying to get himself to stop the need.

"What are you doing to me?" Hiro asked in a soft groan.

"Perhaps my yoki. I shall stop." She said kissing him one last time.

Hiro was unable to let her up and his grip tightened. Asuna was surprised as he gripped her tighter.

"Why did you come?" He asked.

"To thank you and apologize." Asuna stated.

"Why was that reptile angry with you?" Hiro asked shutting his eyes.

"The wyverns are European reptiles. He came after my cousin Akemi who is mated to Ryukotsusei. He forced himself upon her and she bore a half wyvern babe. Ryukotsusei has claimed him and I just took the boy back. He is angry for it." She shrugged.

"Your family has mated into the different youkai clans?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. It is not widely known because we have many secrets. I shall tell you a big one. I am not from this era." She said in his ear.

Hiro at first thought she lied but then he realized that she said Ryukotsusei. The old dragon lord was supposedly dead. He stared at her and her eyes told the truth.

"How?" He asked stunned.

"I have my ways but one of those beings you saw is my bitter enemies. I had to return or risk them screwing up everything. I also have many mates." She stated playing with his super soft hair.

"Your sister; tell me the truth." Hiro demanded.

"She has discovered that she is pupped. She did not think she could and it seems her mate is the one that could not father cubs." Asuna answered honestly.

"An inu and a feline?" He asked even more surprised.

"You know of the Byakko. I know Chen, Quon, and Cheung very well." She smiled.

"You are just full of surprises." He murmured.

"So now you know a little and you can release me." She said with a small smile.

"I do not think so." He stated as he untied his yukata.

"What are you doing?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I think I can recognize your teasing me now. Tell me inu if you enjoyed my taste." Hiro asked adjusting her hanfu.

"You were pleasing." She growled softly.

"Do not start playing coy now. I will see your face." He stated as he spread her nether lips with his fingers.

Her truths were shocking to him and his body was demanding something and his sense was out the window. He was on his knees and he grabbed her thighs as he guided his cock inside her.

"Inu." He whispered tightly as he took a deep breath.

"Not what you expected?" Asuna rasped in his ear.

"No. Oh Kamis like a damn vise." He grunted against her throat.

"Hiro." She moaned softly as her hands tangled in his hair again.

"Kamis what?" He said with trembling lips.

She rotated on him and that undid him. He drove himself into her hard. Hiro knew himself and he would want her. He laid her back and began moving hard at first then slowed. He continued his pattern and she was wild under him. Asuna was meeting his movements and he could not last long. He was trying to prolong the bliss but she was doing her own amazing things. Hiro yelled out and she sank her fangs into his wrist. The absolute rapture hit him again and his second release followed the first immediately. He was breathing harshly and her legs were quivering nicely. He wanted his partner to enjoy it; he was that arrogant. He wanted them begging him for more and yelling his name. She had not but she had moaned nicely. The Snow Monkey king pulled himself back and collapsed onto his side. Asuna lay there for a moment and got her bearings.

"This was not my intention." She whispered.

"Nor mine but you are beautiful and your kisses are pure sin. I could not help it." He sighed.

"Thank you I think. I should go." Asuna murmured.

"You should bathe and tell me a little more of your situation. I have involved myself and they will include my kingdom now. I am would prefer not to be ignorant." Hiro said in a commanding way.

"Perhaps I am not so disgusting?" She asked laughing.

"Kamis I have no clue what I thinking! You are nothing I am used to." He said softly growling.

"You are used to your species. I am not a macaque onna." She laughed standing.

He was tying his obi and he stared at her up and down.

"You did not yell my name nor beg me; I find that intolerable." Hiro said miffed.

Asuna's mouth dropped open and he left her where she was standing. He beckoned her to follow him and she was utterly intrigued with this piece of irritating man.

She had spent the day with the macaque and now she was in the in between. Her body was beginning to show more and she felt positively marvelous. Whatever Nanami had brought had made her feel normal. Hanaj and Lei had not returned and she grew concerned. She was reading some reports from Hideaki's scouts and she looked up to see Wenling.

"Dearest what is wrong?" She asked softly.

"I need help." She said with tears running down her face.

"Speak to me." Asuna commanded.

"When we found Gabrielus we also freed a half white basilisk named Jortel. I did not pay him much mind Haha but now he has become issue. He and Ryuu are arguing over my mating with Ryuu." She said wiping her eyes.

"You feel something for this Jortel?" She asked gently.

"Yes. Gods help me yes but I love Ryuu passionately. I love him and it hurts me to be away from him." She said looking down.

"What exactly has happened?" Her mother asked.

"Jortel has asked that I come to him and let him prove his feelings. He told me he loves me and he only wishes to be with me." Wenling said upset.

"If you love Ryuu that much then Jortel cannot think to ask you away from him." Asuna said.

"I know but Haha it is not that easy. I am not that used to this. I have pursued who I liked: I have not been the pursued like this." She said drying her eyes.

"I have led double lives and it does you no good Wenling. Your heart is what you must answer to. You are also a Byakko. Let that guide you." She said sitting back.

"Ba is so happy. Uncle Cheung is too! They are closer now then they had been in a long time. I think Uncle Cheung has a lover." She said smiling a little.

"Really? That would be pleasing." Asuna laughed.

"Hai. Ba said Cheung has been keeping an eye on you for him when he is not around. Did Uncle really mark you to pretend you were his mate?" Her daughter asked.

"Hai." She nodded but in a little surprise.

"He is quick witted. I need to think and a hunt would be good." Wenling said leaving.

Asuna stood and she ported to the Ryuku Islands. Cheung was busy in the forest looking for reds. He looked over at her surprised and she walked beside him.

"Been talking?" Asuna asked under her breath.

"Yes. Did we not have a reckoning? I know we have not really spoken of it but did you not tell me you loved me? I have spoken my true heart and I love you. I will figure a way of keeping peace and being with you and our son." Cheung said stopping and looking at her.

Her eyes stung with tears and she nodded. He has spoken softly and he knew Quon was within a few miles.

"I fell in love with you at some point during your incarceration at Sapporo. I was a mess then and I still am. When the panda youkai heard me in the forest; it was me speaking to forgive myself." He said red in the face.

"I am sorry." She said horrified at herself.

"I must patrol. It is hot and I think Quon would not want you out here too long." He smiled feeling his brother's aura not too far away.

"Thank you Cheung." She said bowing.

Quon was in the clearing and he beamed at them both. She kissed Quon's cheek then his lips. She ported out and the elder brother looked at his younger one.

"I have been thinking Cheung." He said crossing his arms.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why you have been such a mess as of late. I can only come up with one answer. I also think I have been blind a long while." Quon stated circling him.

"Spit it out Quon." Cheung said irritated.

"How long have you loved my wife?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Brothers have to deal with their problems and solutions are come up with. Ryukotsusei makes a battle happen in which many personal battles take place. Jortel gives up his quest as Wenling faces down her enemy. An old hated enemy turns up to taunt the daughter that hates as Sanra faces the man she had tortured. Several battles and many outcomes. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

After the Storm What Still Stands

Cheung blinked at Quon in surprise and shock. His elder brother was watching him and Cheung lifted his chin.

"I love her but your insulations are asinine." His younger brother said.

"Really? Love her how Cheung?" Quon asked.

"She is my sister in law dumb ass!" He growled.

"Oh I saw how you looked at her when we hunted her and I saw how you looked at her when we were in Shanghai. I always assumed you just wished to have a conquest but that was not it was it?" He demanded.

"Yes! You knew I desired her but I swear to all that is holy that I have respected you brother. I have always respected you…" Cheung snarled.

"Shut up." He said growling.

"Pardon me?" He demanded.

"I said shut up. When did she shut your ass up anyway?" Quon asked raising a brow.

"I am not going to stand here and be accused of…" He tried again.

"Of loving her? Giving into four centuries of unrequited feelings?" His elder brother demanded.

"I admire her and adore her yes but I have tried to honor _you_." Cheung growled.

"I am glad that you have but think about this brother. Think about how I have changed and how you have obviously changed. Death does things to a man. I know her well and see how she reacts to the Jings and the kumo clan?" He asked softly and Cheung stared out.

"Yes." He nodded.

"You are so bent that I will be furious. I freely admit I am obsessed with her; I have been a long time. I could not get the damn nu zi out of my head. You know how much I wanted to hate her? I wanted to despise her and all I could do was imagine wrapping my body around her and joining my life to hers." He stated bluntly.

"Please stop." He said looking away.

"Stop what? Telling the truth? Do you not imagine being able to run your tongue along her neck and allow yourself to sink within her velvety depths?" Quon asked narrowing his eyes.

"I said stop! You are being a pervert!" Cheung snarled.

"Am I? You begged her to stop in the forest. Told her you loved your brother." He said eyeing him.

Cheung turned bright red and he stepped back. Quon watched him and he watched Cheung port out. He sighed and the idiot was wracked with guilt. He would have to wait for him to find her and then he would pounce on them.

Jortel paced his own rooms in father's castle lodge. His heart was squeezing in his chest and he was certain she would never come. He could not believe that a whelp like Lord Ryuu had her heart. For once in his life he actually believed he had to give up. He only knew he had red basilisks to kill and he could put his aching heart into such. Some of the tribes of reptiles were like scourges on Europe and he decided he would help to rid the continent of such animals as Heiden the Red. The prince of the Sky dragons left his rooms and he went to his father and he secured permission to begin hunting down his former captors and the basilisk that had harmed the woman he loved. If he could not have her then at least he could help her in her revenge. He resigned himself to loneliness and pain but he had briefly felt bliss. He dressed in his silver armor and he told his father to enter into negotiations on his behalf to enter into a political mating. If he could not have his heart then he would do his duty to his people. Jortel left the high mountains of his home and went in search of redemption the only way he felt he could.

Blood painted the fields in central Europe. Ryukotsusei had decided to strike back on their own turf and the Byakko sisters were fighting back to back as the reds and wyvern both were in staggering numbers. Ryuu was battling along side his mate as well as Gabrielus. Amedeo was there and he was hoping Mochrie would be as well.

Wenling was ducking and fighting katana to sword as the red basilisk in front of her was in disbelief. She allowed her eyes to bleed silver to avoid his deadly gaze and she continued to let her shoki come as she dispatched her enemy. The fighting was close quarters and her black hanfu was sticky and her silver hair was beginning to become soaked in blood. She leaned back to avoid a vicious blow from an axe and she sunk to her knees and cut into the legs of the reptile. The beast screamed in pain and she suddenly screamed in agony. She looked back to see Heiden and his smirk was wide as he had cruelly cut off her tail. The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt and her lower half began to become soaked in so much blood.

"You have caused me much grief you now tail less bitch!" He grinned madly.

Wenling made herself stand and she began to throw ice at him and he hissed. She began throw and hit hard and augment it with her wind yoki she had gotten from her mother. Her vision was swimming but she made herself keep moving forward as Heiden stabbed her with a short dagger in her side. She got up close and personal and smirked cruelly and extended her hand. A massive piece of ice appeared in her palm as she closed her fingers around the cold weapon. Wenling Hu used it to slice into his throat and she shoved her other claws straight through him and flood him with her shoki. Heiden fell to her feet and appeared frozen dead. She too fell and spit at him.

"Die you fucking bastard!" Wenling hissed with venomous hatred.

Ryuu looked around and he did not see his mate and he began releasing his own yoki and it was killing his enemies in droves. He cut his way through and he was trying like hell to find her and he saw Hibari unleashing her own powerful attacks. The Japanese reptiles and their allies were doing well but their dragons were being cut down in the wake of the powerful enemies.

/

Ryukotsusei had his own battles with the wyvern known as Brennus and the bastard had changed form and was whipping around and trying to tear him to pieces. He dodged and raised his fang that he used to cut deeply into the scaled hide of the reptile. Janek was not far away as he too fought but he was making his way over to the dragon lord. He lifted his hand and he threw a wyvern in humanoid form into another as a sickening crunch was heard as their skulls were crushed. He lifted his sword over his head and severed the spinal cord of another as blood spurted from the blood. It sprayed in his face and he wiped away the putrid and offensive stench. Janek saw Ryukotsusei get stabbed but he moved fast; he blocked with his long sword and was able to use his telekinesis to throw Brennus back. Ryukotsusei changed form and Janek used the dragon to climb up and he jumped from the water dragon to the brown wyvern; he used his sword and stabbed him between the eyes and cut down. Drostan's general fell dead in a great heap and the Japanese dragon lord moved swiftly to catch his friend. Janek grabbed his mane and Ryukotsusei looked back with his massive head.

"Very well done!" His noh mask stated.

"Someday explain to me how that thing does that." His now best friend stated.

Ryukotsusei began to laugh heartily as he lowered the uppyr man and he changed form. He saw his eldest son looking wildly around and it was obvious he was terrified.

"I cannot see Wenling either." The water dragon stated.

"We will find her." Janek stated.

"Keep safe." Ryukotsusei commanded.

They separated as they fanned out to search for the young lord's mate. Wen was searching as well and her face was ashen. Gabreilus was next to his wife as they began to move bodies.

"She is hurting! She is in horrible pain." Wen said shaking.

"Focus Wen." Her mate commanded.

Wen could see her twin and she was actually crawling away from the battle. Zihao was across the valley leading a small group of warriors to route reinforcements.

-Zi! Wenling is hurt.- Wen pathed to her elder brother.

-I cannot stop Wen. I am up to my neck in lizards.- He pathed back.

"Zihao cannot help. She is crawling but she is loosing blood too fast. She can barely feel me." Her twin said getting hysterical.

Ryuu was looking wildly through red bodies when he saw Heiden being picked up by another. He changed form in rage and he went to strike when he was attacked by another red basilisk. His dragon form was actually bitten into brutally by the red and a hunk of him was ripped out. He shrieked out and he fell to his side. Ryukotsusei was by his side so fast and he slew the random beast. Heiden's body was gone and there was no sign of Wenling Hu.

Wenling refused to die amongst red basilisk trash and she made herself crawl towards a large forest edge. She could see her hands become pasty white from blood loss. She tried to will herself to change form and it was not coming forth. She did smile as she saw the look of surprise on Heiden's face. Her biggest regret was that she was leaving her babies. She had found out she loved being a mother.

"Gods." She whispered trying to crawl more.

"Mon dieu chere!" Wenling heard from near her.

She was barely able to lift her head and she saw Jortel. He was trembling as he neared her. His eyes took in the damage and his heart was out of control.

"Chere! Hold on! I will take you to my home, oui?" Jortel stated gently picking her up.

Wenling yowled out softly as he shifted with her and he laid her on a bed. He ran as fast as he could. He yelled in a panic and he looked back. Blood slowly stained the nearly white sheets and he had just found the battle. The healer came in and he began to work. The dragon was methodic as he carefully began to seal up her terrible wounds.

"Whoever did this cut off her tail. Cut it off at the spine." He commented to his prince.

"Sinister." Jortel stated in anger.

"She is in shock Prince Jortel. Only time will tell if she can sustain herself. It is amazing she has lived this long. She has the mother in her." The healer stated shaking his head.

"Oui." He nodded kneeling by the bed.

Wenling was still awake but barely. She was speaking softly in Min Chinese and he only knew a handful of words. She told him thank you but soon she drifted off to sleep. He held her hand and he let a couple of tears fall. This sort of brutality did not surprise him and he vowed again that if Heiden was not dead then he would be. Selfishness reared its head but he wanted her to know how much he loved her. He wanted her to know how much he valued her. Jortel just wanted her to live.

He had gone back to the area where the battle had taken place and he saw many dead. Jortel knew he would have to go to Japan and he took a deep breath. He shifted to the Ryuku Islands and went towards the dragon castle. He could see many wounded and he lifted his head. Ryunosuke saw him and walked forward. He grabbed his arm and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Where is your worthless brother?" Jortel demanded.

"Recovering from a terrible wound. Why?" Ryunosuke asked.

"I found Wenling." He stated and that was all he said.

"Good Kamis. Please do not move." He stated as he moved quickly.

Ryunosuke went to his brother's chambers and he was lying on his side. Ryuu was barely awake and he saw his brother looking excited.

"That white dragon is here. He found Wenling." He said urgently.

"Help me up." Ryuu commanded.

His younger brother helped him up and Ryuu leaned heavily on him as he walked out with him to the courtyard. Ryuu saw Jortel and he growled in anger.

"Before you say anything; I only showed up near the end of the battle. I found her at the forest edge and she was bleeding to death. I come here because I am the better man. She is at my father's castle and I am sure you would like to see her." Jortel stated stiffly.

Ryuu allowed himself to be shifted along with Ryunosuke. Jortel led them to the room where she was and she was alive but barely. Ryuu made a wounded noise and he knelt near the bed. He looked over at Jortel and he was shaking.

"What happened?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"The basilisk venom was released in her, she was stabbed, and her tail removed." He said looking away.

"Koi! Wenling." Ryuu stated horrified.

Jortel stood by and let the wimp simper by her as he lamented her condition. He could not take the whining and he left. He swiftly walked into the main hall and took a seat by many of his brethren and took some ale. He was being stared at by a long time friend and he refused to look at Gorgas.

"Jortel?" He demanded.

"Leave it! I have no wish to dwell." The prince said eyeing his friend in anger.

"You bring the very object of your disdain here my friend." Gorgas stated raising a bushy white brow.

"I will not discuss this Gorgas! Do you understand?" He growled.

The prince stood up and grabbed a jug of ale. He began to down it as he stalked off toward the patio that surrounded the castle. He was morose and getting sick to his stomach. Jortel continued to down the pitcher and called on more. He was behind a rail and he saw one of the noble women from court.

"Prince Jortel?" She asked in a heavy accent.

"Oui?" He slurred.

"Are you okay my prince?" She asked stepping closer.

He stared at Lifa and she was willowy. She had on the long tunic dress and a fur lined cloak. Her long white hair was down and nearly touched the floor boards. The pale yellow of the linen offset her coloring and his pale brown eyes held her light blue ones.

"I am a fool." Jortel said looking away.

"Why?" She asked nearing him.

"Because I allowed myself to fall in love; this is not foolish no? I am of noble blood and I should do my duty to my clan and my line. I should give my family many warriors, oui?" He asked staring past her.

"I know not the woman who has captured your heart but she is not listening to hers if she denies you." Lifa stated covering his hand with hers.

"There are dragons like us in the Orient. They are warm blooded too." He slurred more.

"Oui. I have heard of your fight with the one. Prince Jortel? Will you let me comfort you this night?" She asked cupping his face with her hands.

He stared at her and she was lovely. She was beautiful by all standards and he took her hand and began to kiss her palm. Lifa's eyes glazed over as his lips caressed her skin almost in a fevered way. Jortel jerked her to him and began to kiss her passionately. His mind was muddled and his heart was hurting. He lifted her up on the rail and left everything behind as he gave into the comfort offered by one of his own.

Wenling woke up several times and it was always in severe pain. She felt warmth and soft words but she passed back out. Pain was the constant in her body and mind and she woke up again to see Ryuu sitting near her.

"Wenling." He whispered.

"Hi." She croaked.

"Hi? Kamis my love. I tried to get to you. I did not leave you." He said crawling over to her.

"I know. Heiden found me. He cut my tail off and stabbed me. I used ice to cut him too." She said smiling cruelly.

"The Jortel fellow brought you here. He also brought me here." Ryuu whispered.

"Oh." Wenling said surprised.

Ryuu moved to where he only lay near her and she felt relief flood her. Her mind was full and she knew she needed to get up soon. His hand laced in hers and he kissed her fingers. He whispered his love over and over and she fell back asleep. Much later Ryuu was asleep and she realized he was injured too. Wenling forced herself to stand and she wore only a thin shift. She was shaky and she felt unsteady without her tail. She found her way to a main hall and all talking stopped when they saw her. She was pale and knew she must look terrible but Jortel was up immediately and stalked over to her. His long white hair trailed behind him and he barely touched her elbow.

"What are you doing up chere?" He asked stunned.

"Needed to talk to you." Wenling whispered.

"Talking can wait. You lost much blood. I will take you back to your mate." Jortel stated without emotion.

"I need to talk to you." She said weakly.

"There is no need. Come." He stated calmer then he felt.

"Jortel please." She said meeting his eyes.

He carefully held her up as they walked outside. He could only imagine what kind of pain she was in and he stayed calm. She held herself up by the railing and she saw the snow drifts.

"Thank you for saving me." She said hoarsely.

"Princess Wenling, please consider this my debt repaid. You freed me from those sick cretins. I am glad that I could be of service to you chere. Please stay as long as you need to restore your energies. Please return to your sickbed and your mate now." Jortel stated formally.

"I see. I understand." She nodded.

She knew he was honoring her requests from their earlier interactions and she nodded stiffly. Wenling walked stiffly away from him and Jortel's throat actually ached. She could mentally see him as he had been a few days ago and he had actually wept. She made herself walk slowly but on her own. She felt pain in her soul and she knew she was going to fall apart. He could not take it and he was suddenly behind her.

"Je t'aime . Je t'aime assez pour dire au revoir." Jortel whispered feverishly in her ear.

"You told me you had no honor but you do. You are doing what we should. I pray you find something better then me." Wenling said as tears streamed down her face.

"Vous me demandez de quitter mon cœur . Vous me demandez de mourir lentement." He whispered harshly.

"How can you say that? I did not ask for your feelings! I did not ask for any of this." She said with tears beginning to stream down her face.

"No, you did not. My people believe we do not control where our hearts go but you would keep yours in shackles! Je pleure pour vous." He growled out in obvious distress.

Wenling walked towards him and used her last bit of yoki and she ported them out. He was surprised and he held her up as she sagged. She pulled him to her lips and very weakly kissed him. Jortel made such an anguished noise as he let her lean against him. He did not hold her in fear of hurting her and her kiss was broken and anguished. He pressed his forehead to hers after gently withdrawing and breathed harder.

"I have let go. Mon coeur est brisé et je suis en train de voir au-delà." He whispered quickly against her clammy skin.

Wenling could not handle him telling her his heart was broken and she sucked in her breath. She actually began to sob as he let her lean against him.

"Je suis votre ami . Vous pouvez compter sur moi." Jortel said with eyes closed and the pain in his chest was unbearable.

"Stop talking!" She said sobbing harder.

She had never felt so wounded in her life and he took his own sleeve and wiped her face.

"Please calm yourself. You need rest chere. Your mate will take you home soon I am sure." He sighed.

Jortel shifted them back and he carefully walked her back to the door of the room. Ryuu was sleeping heavily and he allowed a servant to lead her the rest of the way. She lay down next to him and his arm wrapped around her waist. She could not sleep and she lay there as if Heiden had stabbed her again.

The battle had taken place more then three weeks before and she was in Japan. She was healed except she had no tail. Wen had been horrified and she had been fawned over. Both herself and Ryuu were doing well and she was sitting on the shore. She was watching the waves crash and her mind was not settled. Wenling knew something deeper had passed over her when she had allowed him to touch her and she slowly stood up. She was fairly strong again and she ported via her shoki. She was up in the sky dragon castle and she could feel him. It was the middle of the night and she slipped into his rooms. Jortel was asleep amongst the furs on his bed and she could smell the ale. She neared him and he was snoring softly.

"Jortel. Please wake up. Please." Wenling asked.

His eyes opened but they were not focused. He stared at her and he was surprised.

"Am I dreaming chere?" He asked in a tired stupor.

"No. I have to say my mind." She said crawling onto his bed.

"No. No more chere. I begged for your heart oui? I beg no one and I begged you. Leave me be now. I wish for solitude and no rememberance." He stated growling.

Wenling did not even make it to his lips and began to kiss along his neck passionately. Jortel was stunned and she was not gentle. She was nipping at the tendons in his throat and he groaned out as her hands spread out across his chest. Her fingers plucked his nipples and he hissed as he slowly withered under her. Wenling lifted her mouth and attacked his lips as she lost control of her emotions and her control. He was normally very calm and pretty calculating but he was sloshed. He had been staying that way and his father was concerned but Jortel kept himself locked away. His mind was filled only with her and she was ruthless in making him very awake and very aroused. She had moved her lips again and he groaned in disappointment but he groaned in pleasure as her teeth nibbled where her fingers had played. He was naked as he had lain amongst the furs and one hand slipped down his belly and wrapped around his thick member.

"Wenling. I cannot stop. I love you chere." He moaned and arched a little under her.

She let him go and she sat back. He saw her slip off her kimono and his eyes were smoldering as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Wenling was going on instinct it seemed and she was groaning and gasping as he rolled with her. Their hands clutched at the other and he was shaking. Jortel slipped one hand down and cupped her ass cheek and she lifted her head.

"Je t'aime trop . Faire l'amour avec moi." Wenling whispered to him.

"Chere!" He said opening her thighs.

Their eyes were locked as he guided himself into her. His face was sweating and she was gasping a little. Jortel released a pent up sigh and moved within her. Neither was still as they both sought to kiss and touch as much as possible. He honestly felt that perhaps this was just a dream and his lips were unable to be stilled. She bucked her hips and made him roll. She got off of him and he was curious as he watched her. She began to kiss his belly and Jortel was truly at her mercy. Wenling kissed along his groin and his hands slipped into her hair. She kissed and licked along him as he felt fevered. She was making herself worked up and Jortel sat up.

"Chere! Wenling." He said letting his head fall back.

Her eyes normally bled silver but he met red eyes when he looked again. She left her pleasuring and crashed her mouth against his. Wenling crawled into his lap and slid down him very slowly.

"Chere! By the Gods too much." He growled out in agony.

"Something different. Jortel so good. You feel too good." She was whispering out in a crazed tone.

Their cries of passion were getting louder and the urge to bite him was killing her. Wenling felt a powerful spasm of raw pleasure shoot through her and it left her breathless. She did not know what to do and she sank her fangs into his jugular. Jortel was slammed with sensations from different sources; his cock was being milked by the tremors of her core and powerful orgasm and the raw bliss from the bite made his vision swim. He roared out as he too released and her bite went deeper. He had to hold her tightly as it was magnificent. Their bodies were pressed together and it occurred to him slightly that she was a small part of her mother. He held her to him and it was wonderful.

Cheung was rocked with his brother's words and he went to Asuna after Wenling had healed. He found her in her futon in the in between and he was shaking a little.

"What is wrong?" Asuna asked.

"He knows." Cheung murmured shaking a little.

"What do you mean he knows?" She asked furrowing her brows.

"I mean he knew Asuna! He told me he saw you that first day." He said nervous.

"It is just like him to play games." She stated shaking her head.

"Pardon? Asuna, he is my brother! This is not done in Byakko tradition. We do not do this." He said getting highly agitated.

"I understand but are you going to give us up now?" Asuna questioned.

"How can I supposedly keep you when he has every right and claim to you?" Cheung demanded.

"Cheung stop!" She asked softly.

"No! I had hoped to try and keep peace but he is toying with me." He said getting almost paranoid.

"Cheung!" She yelled.

"I cannot do this Asuna. I will ruin my family because I love you." He said shaking his head.

"Ruin? Is that how you see this?" She asked hurt.

"Yes. I see this as ruining my family. I keep telling you I am not my Ba." He growled.

She growled herself and she neared him. He tried to look away but she held his chin and made him look at her. Asuna pulled his lips down and kissed him softly and he made a wounded noise. Cheung put up his hands and he did not want to fight. Cheung suddenly jerked back when he felt Quon and his breathing was deep. The crown prince of the Byakko stared at them both and his body language was calm.

"I have been waiting for you to show up." Quon stated.

"You have?" He asked nervously.

"You are not normally a coward Cheung so quit acting like it now." His brother stated.

"Speak your mind Quon. Speak it okay?" Cheung stated in a growl.

Quon walked the short distance to Asuna and tipped her head back. He began to kiss her passionately and she was affected profoundly by his mind altering caress. He released her and he smirked at Cheung.

"You are not doing that to me!" He growled out.

Quon barked in laughter and Asuna covered her lips trying not to laugh as well. Cheung was agitated and his tail was swishing back and forth.

"Speak now before I punch you." The younger brother said.

"Good Gods Che you are an idiot." Quon stated and then whispered in Asuna's ear.

Her eyes widened and she looked at Cheung. He was nervous and it showed. She could tell that Quon was calm and collected as she moved to his brother. She was kissing him passionately and he was groaning softly against her mouth as she pressed herself against him. He tried to gently push her off but Quon was behind her and he was stunned. He was tonguing her neck and she gasped a little. Cheung ripped his mouth and stared at Quon.

"What are we doing?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Quit being an idiot Cheung. Neither of us are Ba. When is the last time you actually took a nu zi besides her?" Quon asked.

The only reason he relented when he had figured it out was that Cheung had not been active with a female in a long damn time. His checking around had confirmed it and his brother was pining away. He hated it and he knew what this woman's spell could do. He stepped back and reclined on the bed.

"Is it true?" Asuna asked stunned.

"Is what true?" Cheung asked.

"How long Cheung?" She asked.

"Should it matter?" He said uncomfortable.

"Actually yes and no. Somehow death and separation has changed me. The first time was only a matter of years and the second was almost a century. Cheung, brother do not be a fool. We are not our father. We are better." Quon said impassioned.

His eyes widened and he stared at his beloved brother and then at her. He laced his fingers into her hair and began to taste her very slowly and with unhurried passion. Cheung slowly leaned her back on the bed and it hit her they might actually both take her and she did not know if she could handle it. One was enough to blow her mind. Two might put her out for a week. Her belly had expanded and Cheung put his hand on it to feel for his son. Cheung pulled away from her mouth and he met Quon's eyes.

"What do you want Quon?" He asked softly.

"Honestly? You do what you want. I am here to steal a kiss or two." He smiled.

"No. I will only do this if you participate." Cheung stated flatly.

Cheung lifted her hanfu around her waist and exposed her whole labia and sex. Quon slowly undressed and her eyes were smoldering. Quon undid her bodice to expose her chest and he made a low purr at her full breasts. He could not help himself and he lowered his silver head and began to suckle her right breast.

"Quon!" She gasped.

Cheung took a deep breath and got on his knees and began to lick at her clit. She groaned loudly and the double sensations were going to drive her mad. The younger of the two tigers was caught up in her cries and pleas as he drove his tongue to ruthlessly torture her clit and he slipped fingers inside of her. Quon was suckling and biting gently just how that made her beg. Asuna could not stand it and the trembling began quickly. Neither brother would stop and she was groaning and crying out louder as they worked her body more. Cheung used his tongue to taste her release and Quon was purring loudly.

"Kamis!" She snarled out as they finally allowed her respite.

Quon was a mess and he flipped her over and Cheung watched. Quon took her traditional inu or in their case traditional mating style. Asuna was groaning as he moved so that she was loosing her mind. She lifted red eyes and she stared at the younger tiger.

"You too." She rasped out.

"No." He whispered cupping her cheek.

"Cheung! Yes! Gods do it." Quon growled.

He looked puzzled but she licked her lips and his eyes widened. He felt his cheeks redden as he stood up on his knees. His mate took him in her mouth and it was so good. She loved to do this to him; she loved his shyness about it. Cheung had to move within the warm heat of her mouth as Quon took her center. It seemed so wrong but he preferred not hiding. She was growling and moaning around him and he was rasping loudly.

"Asuna. My love. Oh Gods my love." He whispered harder.

"Yes." Quon agreed.

She released a gargling noise and Quon choked. He thrust once more as they came together. Asuna managed to spy Cheung's face as he threw back his head and gasped out her name as he too came. She groaned as she tasted everything. Quon gripped her hips tightly at the erotic sight. Quon realized what an amazing thing this could be and he slipped out as slowly as he could. She groaned loudly and he chuckled. Cheung wanted to escape but Asuna's face held need. Quon had him settle behind her and he put his hand on her stomach. The elder Byakko lay on his side facing her and his hand cupped her face.

"That was amazing inu." He stated.

"Hai." She whispered.

Cheung was silent and Asuna picked up his hand. She kissed it and kissed up his wrist. He hissed softly and Quon stared at him.

"I love you Cheung. I love you Quon. I love you both. Kamis it kills me how much you damn tigers get to me." She said softly.

Quon laughed and Cheung let out a held in breath. She fell asleep as both men were beside her.

"This feels odd to us but we will cope. You have touched no onna in over one hundred fifty years Cheung. You let us all think you were fucking anything that walked." He whispered.

"I had to." He said looking away.

"You fell for her too. I never knew. I always assumed you were a jackass. I loved you and I respected you but I thought you a jackass." Quon stated.

"I did not want you to know. I did not want you to see me as a threat. I gave in only just recently. I became overwhelmed in the desire. I told myself I would only allow myself a little bit then I would stop. Then the cub." He stated in deep sigh.

"Well I was hoping you and her would fess up and I have tried to give you an opening jerk. I married the Western Heir. I am a little screwed up you know." His brother laughed.

Cheung nodded and his hand was rubbing her belly. Quon was a little jealous of the cub but he would manage. He had Nobu check him and it was as Cheung and he had discussed. He was intact again. He decided he would start a family over again too. He wondered how many exotic things he could come up with and a smile was plastered on his face.

Augusta was sitting near the water and she was rocked by her behavior that she had displayed. She had snuck into Europe and things were a mess. The reptiles she had never really knew about were slithering about and the one she had tasted was sitting down in the Ryuku Islands. She loved Sesshomaru. She did not need anyone else to sustain but she craved the blood till it was driving her to utter madness. Finally Augusta made herself port back to his study and it was in the middle of a meeting.

"Hai Augusta?" Her mate said in cold irritation.

"I need to speak with you now." She said almost nervously.

Sesshomaru rose and he followed to her study. As soon as they stepped in she slammed him against the door and he raised his brow.

"You are in a blood lust why?" He asked.

"I cannot think. I tasted his blood. I should not have tasted his blood. He only did it to help me and now I want to hunt him down and stake him down and drink him dry." She admitted.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"That black basilisk. He is but a boy I think but he tastes almost like you but different. You taste so good too. God Sesshomaru help me!" Augusta whined.

She opened his haori and she used her claw and cut into his chest. He said nothing as she leaned forward and licked his chest of the blood. She did it again and she was working her way across his pectoral until she reached his nipple and she cut across it. He groaned out and he cupped the back of her head.

"You need this basilisk?" He asked.

Augusta could have asked for anything at the moment and she would have gotten it. She looked at him and she had some blood in her mouth. She kissed him and he had to swallow his own life force. He grew painfully hard and they stumbled backwards till they reached her low desk. It was but a matter of moments and the Western Lord was thrusting inside of his mate and he could not contain the snarls. His council was next door and Augusta was under him. He could only concentrate on her. Sesshomaru was magnificent in all of his pale glory and she was not quiet either. She was normally not quite this risqué but she was crazed at the moment. Her claws tore down his back and she grabbed his taut ass as he pummeled her relentlessly.

"Sess-shomaru!" She screamed out.

Her red eyes were burning and blood was dripping from his back. His mate was in a severe blood lust and he was concerned. For the first time in their mating he felt exhaustion.

"Mate? You need something." He whispered.

"God. What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked horrified.

"I need our futon. Port us to our futon and send Jaken to the council. Have Hideaki come to me." He commanded.

She did as he asked and she ported them. She was stalking their chambers and he watched. He dressed in a black yukata and Jaken was followed by Hideaki. The inu general looked over to see the Western Lady in a messy state.

"Go to where the black basilisk was and bring him here. I care not what you have to do." He commanded.

"Hai my lord." He bowed and he looked concerned.

Hideaki left immediately and Augusta looked at him; the look of raw lust and need on her fast was getting to him. He opened his yukata and she came to him. She latched onto his neck and he sucked in his breath. Augusta was loosing her mind. She had fed from her usual fair and nothing was quenching her hunger; not even her beloved Sesshomaru. She realized that her succubus nature was out of control and she was horrified. She gasped and she suddenly backed away from him.

"I have to stop. I cannot do this." Augusta stated shaking her head.

"Explain." Sesshomaru demanded.

"You need to know. I cannot hide it anymore." She said looking at her hands.

"Hide what Augusta?" He asked.

"I am half succubus. My mother is a succubus Sesshomaru." She said disgusted with herself.

"I have known my mate." He replied very softly.

"Pardon?" She asked shaking.

"I have known. Your sexual appetite is larger then even most uppyr. I have expected Asuna will be the same. Her yoki is superior and she has so much of your yoki." The Western lord stated.

"You have known? Why did you not tell me?" Augusta asked horrified at herself.

"It obviously bothered you. I have deep love for you and respect Augusta." Sesshomaru said in his baritone.

"Sesshomaru." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Take what you need for now." He commanded.

Her eyes were still red and she slid down his body. His eyes widened and he groaned loudly. She took him with her mouth and she had not done this for a little while. He rested one hand on her head and looked down.

"This Sesshomaru loves you." He whispered passionately.

Augusta was too busy feeding her need and her lust to answer but she mentally stroked his mind. He growled low and became lost to the tremendous pleasure.

/

Nigelus had returned with Hideaki and he was concerned. Sesshomaru was dressed formally again and he bowed low before the inu lord.

"How may I help sir?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"My mate stated you gave her your blood to assist her and now she is now in need." Sesshomaru said less formally and in his bored fashion.

"I am sorry my lord. Basilisk blood has is different for the uppyr si? I have no true understanding why but it does. I am so sorry. I will make certain that I stay away." He said feeling badly.

"No. I would consider this a favor to this Sesshomaru. Ease my mate and you will be favored." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Nigelus asked stunned stupid.

"Hai. You are doing this as a favor to me and I shall extend an invitation to your king. Perhaps this Sesshomaru should see for himself what battles are taking place." The inu stated.

Nigelus was silent and could only nod. The dog daemon was asking him to let the empusae femmina use him and that was frightening to him.

"Where is she?" He asked softly.

"She feels better in the forest. She thinks she will take too much of my blood." He stood rising.

Nigelus nodded and he shifted to the forest. He hoped he could control himself. He tasted the air and he found her at the base of a large tree.

"Femmina? Has my blood done this to you?" He asked kneeling.

"I know not. I have no clue what it has done. I am sorry I attacked. I had thought I was under control." She said looking at him with red eyes.

"Your kind mate has asked that I feed you. I will if it will help you." Nigelus stated.

"Do you know what you taste like to me? Do you have any idea?" Augusta asked standing.

"Si. I have an idea because you taste succulent to me. You taste amazing to me." He blushed.

"I fear what happens when I taste you." She whispered nearing him.

"Perhaps maybe we can help each other." He said gently.

Augusta was running a finger along his neck and he sighed softly. She sank fangs into his neck and she sank her fangs harder and Nigelus gripped her shoulders. He was screaming in his mind. He was desperate and her feeding took on deeper draughts. Nigelus clawed her arms and finally his voice broke.

"Gods! Please femmina." He whined out.

Augusta saw Sesshomaru and he never watched her feed. She shut her eyes and made Nigelus feel all manner of exquisite things. He gasped and rasped hard as he groaned out suddenly. Sesshomaru could smell what his mate had done and he held no anger. She had not touched the basilisk other then to feed but she slowly released the poor boy and he staggered back. She cut her own wrist and pressed the red to his lips and he whimpered. Augusta watched Sesshomaru and there was something so primitive and erotic in the scenario. She slipped to her knees and gasped in as his tongue lapped at the blood and he sucked.

"Nigelus. Sesshomaru." She whispered out in bliss.

Her mate slowly walked over and Nigelus forced himself to let go and he was hurting. Augusta was growling and she did not care for anything. The Western lord was surprised and shocked at her but she latched onto his lips and her fangs cut his tongue. It was a passionate kiss and Nigelus was further aroused. Sesshomaru tried like hell to get her to pull away.

"NO! Now! Now!" She screamed.

"Augusta!" He growled at her.

"I need you. I need you now." Augusta snarled.

"Basilisk?" He asked shocked.

"Not sure my lord. I have no experience with this." Nigelus stated in an altered state.

Augusta had lost her mind and she slammed Sesshomaru with her telekinesis against a tree. He was struggling with his yoki but he did not want to hurt her. She stripped her rich burnt orange kimono and Nigelus was anxious. She moved over to her mate and made guided him down and moved his clothes out of her objective.

"Mate!" He growled.

She leaned over him and sank her fangs into him hard. His body reacted and he moaned. Augusta stroked him several times before she lay on him. She had got him to where he would respond and he was snarling.

"Augusta? Kamis!" He yelled.

She proceeded to take her mate into bliss and take his blood and he had never felt so drained after their lovemaking and she turned on the basilisk.

"Get out of here!" Sesshomaru commanded.

"Huh?" Nigelus asked in a stupor.

Augusta growled and snarled at her mate and used her mind to slam him against a tree and he could not move. He struggled hard against her and he realized the boy was fixing to be her prey. He was an older taiyoukai and he could handle her but he was certain the reptile was only three or four centuries at the most. Augusta effectively pinned him and she spoke to him in Latin. He realized he was going to watch his mate attack him and rut him. He struggled against her power and something was not right about this at all. Augusta had masterful control. It was not like her to loose her mind to her blood lusts. The poor basilisk was nothing against and he was red eyed as she made short work of him. Nigelus slid down to the ground and he heard laughing.

"Good girl! That is my good girl. Now Elizaveta where is your daughter?" A blonde haired woman said coming out of the woods.

Sesshomaru snarled and she stepped closer to him.

"So good to see you but is this for the first time?" Danika asked in a nasty tone.

"What have you done to her?" He demanded.

"I have been tainting her food supply around here. You stupid fool." The ancient succubus stated in arrogance.

"Why are you here?" Augusta snarled.

"Looking for that brat you call a child. Little bitch and I will have a reckoning and I will have my revenge. You beautiful man will answer for what you do too. Now where is she?" She demanded.

Augusta snarled and she whirled on her mother. Danika ducked and both succubus went at each other. Sesshomaru was trying to figure out what the whore did. Augusta lifted her power and Sesshomaru pulled his silks closed and he came at Danika. She snarled as she cut into him with fire. The inu lord still came at her and strangled her.

"What did you do to this Sesshomaru's mate?" He demanded as his claws began to glow green.

"Mortal blood. I began to fill your animals with mortal blood. She denies herself normal food and when faced with it she will loose her fucking mind. Lock her away dog because she is an animal!" Danika laughed.

The blonde empusae ported out and Augusta fell to her knees and screamed out like a lunatic.

Hideaki ran through the in between and he found Asuna sandwiched between the two Byakko brothers. He kept his blood calm and he stepped in.

"Asuna? Princess your mother has faced something your sire and I have never seen. She is going mad." He said quickly.

"What was it?" She asked quickly as she slipped from the bed.

She put on a blue-grey hanfu quickly and Quon waited for Hideaki to leave and so did Cheung.

"Such a pleasant fellow." Quon stated.

"Yes." He brother agreed.

Asuna followed Hideaki and her belly was well rounded now. She ported with him and she heard her mother screaming and wailing. Her eyes widened and she saw her father. He motioned her forward and she followed him silently.

"A blonde uppyr female with green eyes." He stated without emotion.

"Danika! What the hell is that whore doing here!" Asuna asked shocked.

"She tainted your mother's supply of food with ningen blood." Sesshomaru stated.

Asuna covered her mouth and she shook in anger. Hatred ripped through her veins and she began snarling.

"Mother needs a death sleep. She has denied herself mortal blood forever. I will do it." She explained.

Before he could say anything Asuna walked in. Augusta was prowling and ranting like a madwoman. Asuna grabbed her neck and her mother struggled harshly. She slashed her face but she growled in a low tone as she took in her own mother's blood. Augusta fell faint after awhile and Asuna drained her blood till she was beating very slowly. She entered her mind and forced it down. Sesshomaru was in shock what he had witnessed and so was Hideaki. Asuna picked up Augusta and laid her in her sire's arms and walked past the inu general.

"Princess where are you going?" He demanded.

"To find Bastian and kill a succubus!" She snarled.

"You carry my pup!" He snapped

"Then come Hideaki and learn about yourself. My lord does your general have leave?" Asuna asked.

"Hai." Sesshomaru stated.

Hideaki followed and Asuna grabbed his hand. They ported out and Sesshomaru stared down at his mate who appeared dead and it shook him to his foundations.

"Kamis damn it Asuna wait up!" He cursed.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Who exactly was she?" Hideaki asked.

"Danika Novak. That horrid bitch is my mother's mother. She is technically my grandmere but someone fucked with the timeframe and she survived me. It could have been me for all I know but I will kill her for all time this time." She said seething.

His mate had ported them half way around the world and she was in the French country side. She was stalking towards a large house and Hideaki felt out of place. She was suddenly surrounded by several incubuses and they were gorgeous but she had no time for them.

"Back off empusae! Where is Bastian?" She snarled.

"He is hunting for the night. What are you gorgeous woman." One black haired male stated.

"I am a canine succubus mix and I am in a bad mood. Where does Bastian hunt these days?" She demanded.

"Paris." Black haired smiled.

The other man was obviously stared at Hideaki and he smelled him.

"You have us in you too. Oui you smell so good." A brunette one said.

"Back off! I bend one way jackass." Hideaki growled in French.

Asuna smirked widely and she grabbed his hand. Celeste was in the in between and she intended to bring her here soon. He would find her fairly quickly and she was trying to remember her mortal French history. Bastian did find her and he saw her with another like them. He was in front of her instantly and he tilted her head back and began to kiss her with incredible lust. Hideaki seemed paralyzed being near him and Asuna only growled in her own supreme lust.

"Oui. My beautiful lover. Oui. Where have you been? I have missed you. Who is this beautiful creature?" He asked devouring her throat.

"Hideaki. Celeste is in Japan." She groaned out.

"I will get her soon then. Why are you here? What is wrong?" Sebastein asked not letting her get a word in.

"Mother attacked. Danika here. Bastian!" She cried out.

"Oui. Now and then we talk. You Hideaki come!" He commanded.

Sebastein grabbed both of them and he ported them out. He looked down at her stomach and he actually fell to kissing the silk covered abdomen.

"Why can I not think?" Hideaki growled feeling out of control.

"Because you are around a full empusae. I am Sebastein Laurent but my lover Asuna calls me Bastian. Should you like for us both to take you?" He asked smirking.

Hideaki shook his head and he stepped back. It was disorienting and out of control. The incubus stared at the inu general and he became lost. He lost all will and true memory. All he knew was that he was all limbs and ungodly passion. Later he came awake and his mouth felt like cotton. Asuna was lightly sleeping and Sebastein sat in a chair near the bed.

"What happened? What did you do to me?" He demanded.

"No worries doggie. I only watched as you made love to her. I of course did as well and we all shared blood. You have empusae blood in you. You need to accept that you are this thing. It may be weaker in you but you still crave the blood, oui?" Bastian asked.

"Hai." He said red in the face.

"These Chinese dog daemons did not breed out the blood lust or the need to take in the yoki as you call it. Were you an amorous man before you took our lovely women to your bed?" He demanded.

"Hai. I kept a string of lovers." Hideaki admitted.

"Succubus are naturally stronger then us. They are more powerful for what reason I do not know but they are. They require much more energy then we do. She takes and takes because she has to. Now you boy need learn your powers." He stated standing.

"Boy?" He growled in anger.

"Oui. I am far older then you and you are a boy in comparison. She needs to awake. I would not allow her to go after Danika in her condition. She looks to birth soon anyway." He said pouring wine for both himself and Hideaki.

"Mostly likely within a month or two." He confirmed.

"Okay. Danika is powerful and she is a horrid monster. She has it out for her because Asuna has as much and possibly more power then her. She is a fire starter and Asuna is an air elemental." Bastian explained.

"So we wait around whilst all this bull shit takes place?" Hideaki growled.

"You have a better plan sir?" He asked with twinkling green eyes.

"Let me face the bitch. I would have a few surprises for her." He said smirking.

"Oh and what would that be?" The incubus asked.

"Asuna is not the only elemental." The inu general stated.

"Well that is interesting. You are a fascinating creature Hideaki. We shall have to explore you more thoroughly. Drink your wine and meet me in the courtyard." He commanded.

"Hai." He stated.

Hideaki downed his wine and Asuna woke up. She looked sleepy and she followed Hideaki and Bastian out to the courtyard. She watched as they fought and Bastian looked like what he called a dandy but he was deadly with a sword. He was also deadly with his yoki. He and Hideaki went at it and they sparred purely with their physical weapons and they parried back and forth. As things wore on her inu general proceeded to shock the elder incubus and Sebastein grinned wildly. He looked over at Asuna with a wide grin and stared at both canine empusae.

"We may just obliterate my bitch ex yet." Bastian smiled.

Nanami found herself loving the past. It was so different and she made sure to avoid too many questions. Ayana was here and her sister was in deep into something and finally her little sister pinned her down.

"What Nami, what?" Ayana snapped.

"You are feeling guilty about something and I want to know what you think you have done!" She growled.

"Damnit Nanami. Fine, I have been a wretch. I have been a nasty wretch okay? There is a lower nobleman named Haji. He is full funnel and dear Kamis." She said holding her heart.

"You know we are in the past and you are empusae." She smirked,

"Because you embrace it does not mean I do." She snapped.

"You are an idiot. He sounds awesome. Chichi has been nuts. He has been following me around and I have seen Karu's mother. She is a bitch." Nanami stated.

"Hai. I hate her. Karu does not like her either. He loves her but does not like her. How is Karu, Mizuki, and their whole mess?" She asked sipping wine.

"Good! Renshu popped back here and now he was there. I think he has plans. He really hates the tr'Awnhi but loves the snot out of Mizuki. He and Karu are inseparable which is good for Mizuki." She said in conversation.

"I am glad you are here sis. I have missed you and your birth control is working so far. Thank you." Ayana stated.

"Good to know. Maybe it will work on Haha." She considered.

"We shall see. I have seen her get knocked up regardless of anything. Used to drive your Chichi nuts. I swear when you were conceived they had this massive fight." Her elder sister stated.

"I heard that. Nice to know I was conceived in love." Nanami laughed.

They chatted on for quite awhile and Nanami went about her business. She had helped her Chichi patch up some soldiers and Nobu had growled rather loudly when one was staring at her. She kept busy and she enjoyed helping. She was in the apothecary when two soldiers were brought in and they were torn up terribly. Nanami recognized an aortic aneurysm and she ran into her Chichi's room and grabbed her bag. She pulled on gloves and a mask as she pulled out a scalpel.

"What are you doing?" Nobu asked.

"He is going to die Chichi. The other one had blunt force trauma to his heart but this one has a chance. Pull his chest open when I cut. Hurry!" She said as she prepped the young man's chest.

The young male kumo was actually a widow male and he was fading in and out. Normal widow would not work on him and she injected him with a ton of morphine, in a mortal the dose would be fatal but a youkai it was just right. She worked fast and Nobu was astonished and his young daughter actually taught him something. She inserted a tube and began the process of sewing him up and she felt good. She remembered doing her first repair like this in America with Tomoharu and she smiled wistfully. After several hours the young male was resting and Aya came in and she was certain that both of her men were dead.

"The funnel died Aya. I am sorry. There was nothing we could do but Timon was able to survive." Nobu stated.

"Dear Kamis." She said looking down at the lithe warrior.

He looked deathly pale but he was breathing. Nanami had gone to the onsen to get cleaned up. She always felt good when she could help people and memories of her very early years made her feel a little sad and she wandered. She came face to face with a really beautiful ningen and an apprentice. Her eyes widened and she felt clammy.

"Oh! Hello onna. You look like a himegimi I know." He said smiling brilliantly at her.

"My mother? Her name is Lady Asuna." She said.

"Hai that would be her. I am Hakushin and this is a trusted and loyal houshi named Kenshin." Hakushin stated.

"Hi. I am Yamasaki Nanami. You are a houshi?" She asked the younger man.

"Hai. Saint Hakushin recognized my abilities when I was young and has trained me." He said bowing his head.

The young man did not look like any Buddhist monk she knew and his light brown hair was long but was pulled up in an intricate knot. His eyes were a swirling mass of green and brown. Nanami was staring and he blushed.

"Where is your gracious mother?" Hakushin asked.

"She had to go to Europe. Seems Danika showed up." She said staring at the saint.

He nodded and he listened. They walked and talked as they made their way towards Sendai. Kenshin was quiet and reserved but she could feel the holy powers rolling off of him.

"My great aunt is the Shikon Miko." Nanami stated in conversation.

"Really? That is amazing." He nodded.

"Miss Yamasaki could you take us to your lady mother?" He asked.

She nodded and she took their hands. Their touch was unreal to her and she ported all three. They appeared in France and they moved quickly. Nanami truly liked Sebastein. Shinobu had issues with him but she had embraced her heritage and ran with it. She found Asuna and it was not good. In fact it was bad and it seemed Danika had struck covertly. Nanami went to run to her mother and she was thrown backwards by powerful yoki.

"How many did she have?" She heard in disgust.

"Not sure but why do we not just cut her open?" Another voice asked.

"Let me go!" Nanami snarled.

Danika came out of the shadows and she had an athame. She smirked widely and saw the pretty girl. She was still young but she took the point of the dagger and dragged it along her bodice.

"Sebastein and that other delicious looking dog came looking for me. They figured she was safe but I followed her. How very, very dumb. Now she consorts with mortals?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"Fuck you!" the former kumo onna stated.

"I assure you that can be done but not without a little nastiness. You would be the bitch I am afraid. Shall we watch as she bleeds out? She was sleeping it seems. Why would she have so many fucking brats? You all require time and attention. Who the hell feeds you things anyway?" Danika demanded.

Nanami snarled as several succubi had to hold her. Hakushin and Kenshin looked harmless enough and suddenly the young onna's yoki crackled to life and she grabbed a hand one succubus and the onna began to shake as the electric current surged through her. Danika was surprised and Hakushin suddenly pressed his hands to her and she screamed in horrible pain. Kenshin took on another succubus and he pulled a staff. He was effectively fighting a powerful youkai and doing more then well. Nanami suddenly grabbed the head of the succubus and broke her neck. She let her drop and Kenshin drove his staff through her heart and let the purity flow. The body slowly turned brown and began to flake away and turn to ash. Danika flared her flaming yoki and Hakushin was burned but not before he pressed his palm to her neck and left an imprint of his holy powers. She was screaming in agony as she ported away and his apprentice took care of the other blood drinker. Nanami ran to her mother and they had cut her wrists vertically. Asuna seemed to have never woke up and her daughter pressed her ear to her belly.

"Awe fuck! I have to get them out. They have been deprived. Shit! Shit!" She cried.

She looked around and she saw the athame. Hakushin had helped to deliver babies and she looked at him.

"Can you heal those wounds in her wrists. Use your purity to seal them off." She commanded.

Nanami willed the athame into her hand and she found some water. She rinsed it off and she ripped open her mother's hanfu. Kenshin stood nearby and he watched in amazement and calm as the onna cut vertically on her stomach. Nanami felt something and it was weak.

"I have to get her to the in between now!" She yelled.

Hakushin looked concerned and she managed to port them all. Nanami yelled as she pull apart her mother's abdomen and pulled apart the layers. Shan Lao ran in and he about blanched.

"Get my Chichi now! I mean now!" She yelled.

He nodded and she pulled out a small inu and the girl began to scream immediately. Nanami was happy inu developed fast and the silver hair was short and spiky. She had bronze like markings on her cheeks and she squawked in anger. Kenshin found a blanket and wrapped the infant youkai and she calmed instantly. He looked down at the tiny being and her eyes were violet in color and she had a moon on her forehead. Nanami pulled out legs first another babe and the stripes of a Byakko wrapped around the tiny legs and she cleared his mouth. She laid him on the futon and she breathed for him for a second and he began a weaker sputtering cry. He had no tail like Zihao and he was tiny. He was making almost a mewling sound and Nanami immediately wrapped him up.

"Kenshin-sama will you go into the main hall? Find a being named Yhea and tell him to go get a Byakko named Guang. He will be in Sapporo or Changsha. Please." Nanami commanded.

He bowed and handed her inu sister to Hakushin and Nanami was certain of what she had felt. She had worked with Jao long enough. Sure enough the wraith babe corporealized and she was able to coax it out. She too was small and she had reddish hair. She began to wail and the empusae daughter of Asuna about passed out. She had managed to save them and Shan Lao appeared soon after. He had the cry of a wraith babe and he was stunned to see a Koval infant.

"Shan Lao! Sir can you handle her please? She was barely corporeal when I felt her. She was phasing in and out." She said as she began to sew up her mother.

"Yung! Oh my Gods. Yung is here. Nanami my dear; I will return." He said wrapping the tiny girl and holding her close.

Yung stayed amongst the quiet and Shan Lao entered the gardens. The Koval prince turned and his jaw dropped when he saw what the Jing leader had. The babe had his copper hair and she was whimpering. There was no mistake and there was no denying and he walked quickly to Shan Lao. His hands were shaking as he moved the blanket and he saw he had a girl.

"By the Gods. How did I not know? How did I not sense her?" He asked shaking as he took her from Jing.

"She was phasing." Shan Lao stated.

"She is the most beautiful thing in the world! Beautiful girl! Are you my gift for surviving?" Yung asked his tiny babe.

/

Guang was dragged by the wraith and Nanami handed him a small male infant. The boy was premature and he looked him over carefully. He decided he would need to be watched carefully but he felt certain he could survive. Nanami had to go South and Cheung was a wreck. Guang was holding his son and he looked up to see him.

"Old man? Is he okay?" Cheung asked in a nervous tone.

"Why not look." Guang said holding up the cub.

Cheung moved carefully forward and he saw the small boy. He was swaddled and he had stripes all over him but they were faint. His silver hair was long for an infant and his eyes were gold-brown like Asuna. He also had faint magenta stripes on his wrists. His father stared at him and he swaddled him again and held him to his chest. He began to purr loudly and Guang nodded with approval. The younger Byakko prince had never felt so protective of anything or anyone in his life. Sudden understanding of Quon hit him and he knew why he was willing to kill over his cubs. He looked down at his helpless infant and the moment changed him and changed his life.

"My little Jian. You are Jian Xiu Hu." Cheung stated as he nuzzled the cub's face.

Guang hid his smile and he knew his boy would make a good Ba. He just needed a good swift kick in the backside. The old Byakko rose and nodded to him.

"The nu zi is good but sleeping. The attack was insidious and vicious but she will be okay." He said as he ported out.

Cheung did not feel the inu and he went in search of Asuna. She was heavily sedated and he saw her doctor daughter and the healer Nobu.

"Where's the inu?" He demanded.

"Not sure." Nanami stated.

Cheung bit his lip and he decided to go after the inu general.

"The pup is okay?" he asked softly.

"Hai she is really good. She is healthy." Nobu stated.

"Spider, can you take the pup to her sire? Also watch over my son? I will send my brother; Prince Quon, to watch him as well but I am going after General Hideaki." He said firmly.

Nanami and Nobu nodded and her daughter jumped up. She walked with Cheung and he looked over at her.

"I will take you to where they were. This Danika is a mean, nasty whore. She has it out for Haha and all Haha did was be born." Nanami stated.

"It goes beyond that I think Doctor Yamasaki. Your mother has taken without knowing the place of this Danika and it probably pisses her off more then we will ever know." Cheung said softly.

"You are probably right. Okay let us go." She said.

She noticed the young houshi and he met her eyes.

"I would be honored to assist you Miss Yamasaki. Perhaps my training as a houshi could help?" He asked with a soft voice.

"Hai." She nodded.

She ported the three again and they went in search of Hideaki and Sebastein. Cheung changed form and he was scenting. Kenshin held onto his staff and he kept his eyes averted.

"I was amazed at your skill as a healer." He stated as he looked ahead.

"Thank you. My Chichi had me trained early." Nanami stated.

"Your skill is amazing." Kenshin stated.

Hakushin was a marvelous teacher and he was powerful beyond reckoning. Kenshin also knew he was not a normal ningen. They never spoke of it and he could occasionally hear the famous saint moan in his sleep. He was unsure and he never asked; he was of the sect that denied themselves the flesh in order to reach enlightenment. He was always aware of onna but he managed to meditate. He did not touch himself and did not allow himself to know pleasure. Seeing a youkai onna of such beauty and then finding out that she was a healer. He had been told she had saved a ningen farmer from an ox cart accident. Kenshin was praying hard to ignore the feelings. Cheung began growling and Nanami narrowed her dark eyes.

"He senses something." She whispered.

"What have we here?" She heard laughing.

Nanami looked up to see Sanra tr'Awnhi and Danika was sitting in the rafters of a French barn. She stared hatefully down at Nanami and mouthed, die.

"You looking for the doggie? He has interesting powers and we wanted a closer look. You are a nasty little whore though." Sanra said looking at her.

Things happened fast and Sanra phased and Nanami whirled fast. Her claws slashed across the Shouten onna's face and Sanra used the heel of her hand to smash in Nanami's nose. A cracking noise could be heard and blood gushed from the break. Cheung went after Danika and the succubus snarled as she clawed at the tiger. Kenshin grabbed Sanra's neck but not before she injected kemuri into Nanami. The young houshi had slapped a sutra on the Shouten and it burned like hellfire on her skin. She snarled ready to strike when Nanami reached up and electrocuted the bitch. She had put her hand in a puddle of water and Sanra was shaking terribly.

Sanra had to phase out and a cloud of acrid smoke was left behind and Cheung had bitten into Danika's leg. He was burned as well but the succubus was hurt terribly. She ported out and Nanami made herself stagger. She walked into the barn to find Sebastein on a cross and he had been crucified. Thankfully they had reached him in time. Nanami collapsed at the base of the cross and Cheung changed form. He stared at the monstrosity and he now knew true evil.

Kenshin picked up Nanami and Cheung managed to get the incubus down. He created a large shoki mist and he appeared back in Japan and Nobu shouted. His daughter was clawing at her skin and breathing hard. Shan Lao came out and she began screaming.

"She has been injected with kemuri. I will take her to Mongolia and to Jao." He said picking her up.

Hakushin came forward and nodded to his apprentice. They all left and Cheung laid Sebastein out on a futon. The saint moved back to Asuna and she came to slowly. Her eyes were dull and she suddenly felt her stomach.

"My pups! Where are my pups?" She asked horrified.

"The tiger is sleeping in a cradle next to you. The pup is with your great father and the wraith babe is with her father." Hakushin stated smiling.

"Hakushin!" She cried.

"Hello Asuna. How are you feeling?" He asked brushing her hair off of her face.

"Wraith? You said wraith? Where?" Asuna asked confused.

"I will have her brought here my himegimi. The inu named Hideaki is missing. I am sorry to tell you this. He went after this blood drinking onna named Danika and your daughter brought back an incubus named Sebastein." He said softly.

"Oh Kamis. She got to me. The pups are okay?" She asked as she peered over the cradle.

Her cub was small but he was too cute. She covered her mouth and Cheung slipped in.

"I named him Jian. I hope you are okay with that." He whispered.

"Hai. Oh Cheung he is perfection." She whimpered.

"Yes. I have never loved something so much except for you. I have to protect him and you." He stated with a constricted chest.

Asuna picked up the small cub and held him to her and she was trembling. Soon a servant brought her inu pup and Yung was holding her other. She was stunned as she stared at the copper headed babe and he mouthed thank you.

"I wish to name her Hajnal." Yung stated.

"What does it mean?" Asuna asked he came forward.

"Dawn. It means dawn. Hajnal Koval." He whispered looking down at her.

She too had the golden brown eyes and she was waving tiny fists. He let himself lay her in Asuna's other arm and he was emotional. Hajnal had been his mother's name and she looked at him and nodded. Hideaki had already named his pup; Tsukiko, moon child. She needed to recover and quickly in order to find Hideaki.

Jao had to have several Jings hold down the beautiful corporeal woman as she was bowing and screaming in agony. Whoever had injected her with kemuri had done so near her spine and it was sending shockwaves of burning pain down her body. Nanami had never felt such pain in her life and she was not a wimp. She was reduced to begging and screaming more and she saw Shan Lao's face. He looked sorrowful and she screamed again in agony.

"Please widow. Please need widow. I do not care if you have to bring the kumo. Please! Shan Lao please." She said sobbing.

Shan Lao nodded and he would tear Sanra up himself. The bitch was pure evil and she invented new ways of torture. He phased into the corporeal plane and he went to the spider healer. Nobu looked up concerned and he shook his head.

"She says she needs widow. She is in terrible pain." He said softly.

"Oh hell. I will get fresh venom now." He said worried.

The young man she had saved was awake and Nobu came forward. He knelt near the man and he nodded.

"The young onna that saved your life was attacked and needs widow. Can I milk your claws?" Nobu asked urgently.

"Absolutely healer." He said releasing his venom from his claws.

The widow male released a ton of venom and Nobu sealed it off in a pot. He handed it to Shan Lao who in turned phased back to Hadasan. Jao took it and listened carefully to the young healer who suffered. He made a powerful draught with it and quickly and helped her to drink it. Nanami had told him to put in a huge dose and it would knock her out for at least a day. It was not long and her cries ceased and she passed out. Kenshin was horrified and he knelt by her and prayed as Jao worked.

"This looks to be the work of none other then our former lady." Jao said in hatred.

"You would be correct." Shan Lao stated.

"She injected her kemuri directly into her spinal canal my lord. The ash venom is acting on her nerves themselves." He stated.

"Evil whore." He said looking away.

Jao carefully rolled her and he sank his own fangs into her neck near her spine. He was able to draw back much of the poison and she would be in pain for quite some time but it would no kill her now. He worked on shoki suppression medicines and he left to gather the herbs he needed. Shan Lao followed and Kenshin took her hands and he allowed a small bit of purity into her to help her pain. Too much would harm her but a little would help. Nanami came to just a little and stared at his mixed colored eyes.

"You have a relative from Central Asia or Europe." She whispered.

"I am not sure. My family is Japanese that I know." He smiled gently.

"Ningen migration patterns. You are Japanese but your family genus is probably from the West. Ningen are more diverse then youkai because more individuals and I am making no sense." She said suddenly giggling.

"I think I understand. You have a brilliant mind. I am so sorry." Kenshin stated.

"You do not want to obey your vows." Nanami stated bluntly as she stared at his eyes.

"Pardon?" He asked stunned.

"I am empathetic. You are devout but you hate what it takes. You think I am pretty and you think the prejudices are stupid." She said closing her eyes.

"Hai." He said trembling.

"You are a powerful houshi but your reiastu is still developing. You are beautiful too." She mumbled.

"Onna, I will whisper this now because maybe you will not remember; you are beautiful. I think you so beautiful." Kenshin stated then he was self castigating.

Nanami rolled a little and pulled him down. She softly kissed his lips and he allowed it. She kept it to several soft nips and then rolled back.

"So tired. You should not feel bad. To be attracted and feel some lust is only natural and it is instinct." Nanami replied.

She passed back out and he was quiet. He was in awe of her and he wanted to help her. Kenshin decided to just sit back and wait it out.

Shan Lao could not stand waiting around. He could not stand that Sanra had harmed someone again. He was not a violent individual; the true warrior had been Zhang. He had been a gentle soul and he had enjoyed life. Circumstances had required him to learn the arts of war and the life of his whore wife had made it necessary to know how to kill. Shan Lao really wanted to kill her now and he went to the last place she had been. He caught the scent of her blood and he would hunt her. He remembered Zhang teaching him to fight with his sword and his brother had laughed when he had wanted to go in and play. His blonde older sibling had explained that boys needed to know how to fight and Shan Lao had plainly stated that not all boys had Zhang for their older siblings. He smiled at the memory and he remembered the day they had decided to split up their clan. He was not supposed to head up the Jings but Zhang said it was necessary.

"_Shan Lao, I know this is not what we want truly but I want a life brother. I want to be happy and as long as we are out in the open then Ganek will keep attacking. Maec is not much better and I am newly married. I want a family brother. I should not have had to raise you." Zhang stated in a deep sigh._

"_If you go there then I will never see you." Shan Lao said sadly._

"_I know Shan but you are a man now. I tried my best but it becomes harder and harder to phase into Hueco Mundo. The in betweens are not safe for us light wraiths and they are starting to kill those of us born. You have Shouten abilities; you are lucky. I have to take those of us born and make a life. Nihon is new and wild. Perhaps we can be free." He said hopeful._

Shan Lao shook his head and pain filled his heart. When Zhang had been killed, he had been filled with such pain. Maec had not known that the Tomoshibi was in fact a Jing. He set his jaw and he scented carefully and he followed the very faint scent of blood. A rare cruel smile played upon his lips and he phased into where Sanra was. She was shocked to see him and she whirled on him.

"You sorry prick." She growled.

"Not really. Just sorry I married you." Shan Lao snapped.

"No more sorry then I. Maec demanded it and so I did." Sanra said in fury.

"You spread your thighs for two centuries. Gods Sanra you are a wonderful actress. Where is the canine?" He demanded.

"Did you want to play with him?" She asked pouting.

"I am not a sadistic freak like your half brother. I prefer my partners to be female and I prefer their blood to be warm and not ice. I also prefer them not to stink of incest." He growled.

"Truly? You share that whore with our son." Sanra laughed madly.

"I do not share her. She is Lei's wife and he is not your son. He was never yours and neither was Bai. You are just something that wastes space! Enough talk." He snarled suddenly.

His yoki sword appeared and he pressed his thumb into the blade. Sanra freaked and he began to swing the Chinese style blade. She had to duck and morph her arm. She met his powerful blade and it caused her arm to shatter. She screamed and she was still in pain. The dog was nearby and blood spurted from the wound in her arm. Sanra tried to hit him with her natural weapons and she settled on hitting him with her solidified shoki. The sharp pieces of what appeared tufa rock hit him and it scored his skin in painful stings but Sanra became backed against a rock wall. He suddenly used the hilt of his sword and punched her stomach hard. She doubled over and coughed up bile as he stared at her hatefully.

"Where is the inu?" He snarled.

"Fuck you! Did you enjoy when Maec used you?" She laughed.

"Whore!" He said loosing his temper and he phased his hand into her stomach.

He never lost his temper like this but the years of anger and her betrayals and what his children suffered made him see white. Sanra began to scream over and over as he shredded her insides with his claws. He did not have the shoki of a normal Shouten but he allowed his heated touch to harm her. Her wails were almost like music but he jerked his hand back.

"WHERE IS THE INU!" He snarled in a loud yell.

"In the front chamber." She sobbed.

He phased into the room and the scene made his veins fill with ice. She had tried to defile him and the inu it seemed had fought tooth and nail. He had also interrupted torture and he cut down the other man. Hideaki was barely awake and his lips were swollen.

"Did she?" He demanded.

"No. I caused her to bleed in the eye." Hideaki said hoarsely.

"Your daughter was born this day. Tsukiko needs to see her father." Shan Lao stated.

"My pup? She healthy?" He mumbled.

"Yes. She is healthy and she is a screamer. She has your coloring down to your eyes but Asuna's moon." He said walking them back into the other room.

Sanra was still bleeding and Shan Lao decided to add insult to her injuries.

"Do you have a Dakkasou like toxin?" he asked Hideaki.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Flood the bitch with it." He said curling his lip.

He eased the inu down and Sanra could barely move. Hideaki was able to stab her with his claws and he released his pale blue toxin. She barely screamed and it was awful the agony she felt. She stared at the inu and he just joined her shit list totally and she vowed he would die by her hand.

Hideaki was healing and Asuna had her babes resting. Nanami was also on the mend and she found Shan Lao standing in the moonlight in Hadasan. He stood there with his eyes closed and he seemed to be communing.

"You are ever surprising me." Asuna whispered behind him.

"I get angry and it is fleeting. I never get angry enough it seems. I hate her and I am never around to make her suffer as she should. She made Lei a whore to her depravity and let our daughter become a totem for beatings and rape." He stated without turning.

"You are a gentle soul. Violence is not your way." She said with pain in her heart for him.

"You are correct. In Shanghai, I did not mean to interfere but your face and your asking me to stay. I could not deny you. I have not had a woman beg me in such a way before." Shan Lao stated as he turned around.

His flint colored eyes held sadness and his brown-black hair was down and fell past his shoulders. He wore a simple haori style shirt in white that was open and grey ku. She stepped forward and pressed her hands to his bare chest and looked up at him.

"I have to try and stay away from you. I have to try and be a good man. I have to try and punish them for what they have done to the Jing clan and now the Koval." He said frowning.

"No. You will not stay away." Asuna said getting emotional.

"I realized today how I have coped. I stand in the shadows and I try to offer my services and I try to lead quietly. Look at what it has gotten us. Lei is bold and Lei is brazen. My own sons are more honorable then I am." He said feeling bad.

"Shan Lao." She said stomping her foot.

He met her eyes and he tried to stop himself. He cradled the back of her head as he drew her lips very close to his. Shan Lao breathed heavily and he could remember how much he hated Sanra but he could remember the handful of times he had made love to her.

"Asuna." He whispered as his lips grazed hers.

He slowly devoured her mouth and she was crushed in his arms. He released her mouth and he held her to him tightly as he just held her. He swayed a very little and hugged her to him.

"I miss Zhang. I miss my life before Maec came. I wish I knew you long before and I wish you were well." Shan Lao sighed as he closed his eyes and refused to let her go.

"Let me have your blood." Asuna stated.

"I am no ramanga or empusae uppyr." He chuckled.

"Please do not stay away. I cannot stand it if you did." She said in a soft way.

"You could ask me to end my life and I would. You could have anything I have and it would be yours. I will honor your wishes." He said kissing her crest.

"Then kiss me again. Take me again like you did in Shanghai." She requested.

He gathered her as close as he could and he opened his lips just a little so he could slip his tongue to accept and then explore. His full mouth moved against hers with intense passion and such gentleness at the same time. Asuna undid his ku and he phased them to his opulent room here in Hadasan. The walls were covered in gold leaf and he laid her back against a bed surrounded by sheer white silk curtains.

"I have never been here." She said softly.

"Truly? These are my rooms." He said as he slowly undid the laces of her hanfu.

They stared at the other as he slowly removed her clothing in the very corporeal manner. He let his shirt slip off and his bare torso was revealed. Her eyes roved his now nude body and he saw the fresh wound from her birth. He made a wince on his beautiful face and she sat up. She held his jaw and kissed his mouth once then twice. Shan Lao was totally caught up in her; he always would be. He softly pushed her back and he let his hand trail down her belly. He came to a decision and he let his thumb play with her nub. She mewled for him and he kept the pace slow and agonizing to give her extreme pleasure. Shan Lao kept up the carnal torture and he kissed her lazily as he did so. She was confused as to what he was doing but he got her release. She was certain he would drink but he spread her and he rolled her to her stomach. His fingers were covered in her essence and she felt him slip a finger into her other entrance. She groaned softly and he watched her very carefully.

"Shan Lao." She whimpered.

"Yes? Tell me." He said gently.

"Hai please." Asuna nodded emphatically.

Shan Lao was very gentle and worked her carefully to prepare her. Asuna was a mess by the time his fingers retreated.

"How do you feel?" Shan Lao asked.

"Will feel better with you." She stated hanging her head.

He kissed the back of her neck and the top of her spine. She was trembling in his arms and Sanra never responded like this. She had never allowed him to make love to her like this. The act was never an extension of the feelings. It was always a brutal animal like action. Shan Lao continued to press his lips to the top of her spine and shoulder as he carefully worked himself inside of her. Asuna breathed hard and he held onto her shoulder and let his other hand toy and rub her clit. He never moved too fast and his lips pressed against her heated flesh and he was breathing hard as he felt himself overloaded.

"Love to feel you so close. I love to be able to hear you breathe faster. To taste the salt on your skin and the hoarseness of your voice." He whispered against her neck.

"Hai. I do too. I love it too." She groaned softly.

The feelings running rampant and running amok were so intimate so tender that it was breaking her. She rasped out harder and harder as he continued to move within and make love to her. Shan Lao's other hand moved from her shoulder to cup her breast and softly knead plushness. His fingers rolled and lightly pinched the pink tit and she yelled out. Heat flooded her and she made a beautiful cry as her body came hard and left her like putty. He held her a little tighter and moved his hips just a fraction harder. The flutters made his own loins and stomach burn but he wanted her wholly. He wanted her to fracture mentally as well and he slowly pulled out. She whined in protest and he laid her on her side. Shan Lao spooned her form and he let them phase out. Asuna was drowning in his soul and his yoki as he brought her such places and he had to guide her back. She was whimpering and he rolled over her and pressed his forehead to hers. They were experiencing the mental and she was shaking.

"Shan Lao do not stop. No. Please no. You must please." She begged him.

"Not good idea. Let it take you. You will be fulfilled. I promise." He said softly kissing her mouth.

"Now please!" She said grabbing his backside and squeezing his cheeks.

He did as she asked and her cry made him tremble. Her shivering body made him groan. Her bucking hips made him mad with crazed desire. Shan Lao crashed his lips to hers and their hips met too violently but in desperate need as they devoured the other. When he went rigid suddenly whilst still kissing her and the sound that escaped was loudly passionate, blood spilled from the joined lips. He growled as his seed left him and she groaned as she had to swallow the blood and he ripped his lips away. Shan Lao threw his head back to take a deep breath and he was covered in sweat. Asuna's body was stiff for a moment and she was shaky too. He forced himself back and he collapsed. Each time was a little different but each time was always profound. Jing Shan Lao lay there and he was so completely wiped out and he could never remember feeling so good after the act. He could never remember making love before her.

Maec was walking through the ruins of Sanra's destruction and he found his idiot sister. She was damn near dead and the thought passed his mind to let her go. He stood there with his arms crossed across his chest as her lips were blue and almost all life had left her body.

"You want life you stupid cunt?" He asked kneeling near her.

"Yy-yes." She whispered weakly.

"Then you do as I say and as exactly as I say. You betray me again and think for yourself again and I will kill you myself." Maec said cutting his wrist.

Maec yanked her hair back and made her drink his blood.

"When you get well; you owe me whore. You owe me big and you will pay up. I will also tell you how to kill your enemies little sister. I will tell you how to kill Shan Lao and this Hideaki bastard. Soon Sanra…soon I will have it all." He whispered as his eyes took on an evil and eerie silver gleam.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Ling and Yoshiko face each other. Nanami is helped by a familiar face. A brief encounter of the past turns into a friendship in the present. Brief respite as family deals with familial issues. Asuna sends Shan Lao and Yung on a mission. Thank your for reading and please let me know what you think.

Temptation's Endurance

Ayana the Younger sat on bluff overlooking the ocean and she was a mess. Nanami was lying near her on a hammock made of her silk. Her baby sister was recovering but she was still in tremendous amounts of pain. She kept a supply of widow venom and Ayana had never seen her sister succumb to pain. The younger sister slept and the elder just sat looking after her. She heard very soft footsteps and she looked over her shoulder. Haji was there and he stared at his lover. He knew their actions were sinful but he was mad for her. She held out her hand and he took it. He sat beside her and looked over at the sleeping woman on the hammock.

"She is my younger sister. She was in a battle and she is in terrible pain." Ayana explained.

"I have heard rumors that she is an incredible healer." Haji murmured.

"Hai. She is awesome. She is also really young." She stated softly.

"She is very beautiful. As beautiful as her elder sister." He said leaning forward and kissing her mouth.

She kissed him back and she really loved him. Ayana crawled into his lap and pressed him back as she kissed him with tremendous passion. Nanami woke up and saw her sister making out with a gorgeous male funnel. She grunted and Ayana looked up.

"Yeah, yeah I will get out of here. You two look ready to move onto fellatio and then perhaps intercourse." Nanami said stumbling up.

Ayana turned red and Haji also looked embarrassed.

"She is blunt like that." She whispered.

"I can hear you! You know we do have inu hearing and smell. Sheesh. Get a web you lucky bitch." Her bitchy little sister griped.

Haji looked at Nanami and then at Ayana with a small smile on his face. She was concerned as she watched her sister stumble away.

"She really is bad off. That bitch injected her shoki directly into her spine. She has been waking up screaming." Ayana said climbing off of Haji.

"Go and take care of your sister. I am around in the Southern nests." He stated.

Haji opened her kimono and breathed in her scent as he wrapped his lips around her tit. She groaned loudly as he suckled her lightly. He let her go and he stood up. She closed her kimono and he pressed his fingers to her lips. She lightly kissed the fingers and he closed his eyes. She stood up and followed after her sister.

"I wish you would let me in." Haji said to no one.

He was willing to destroy his life for her and she was slowly backing away from him. He was getting insanely jealous and it was not a good thing in his mind. He stared at the sky and he knew it was his fault. She had tried to stop him.

The pain was unreal and Nanami actually went to her bag from the future era with shaking hands and took out Fentanyl. She hated to use such a powerful drug but she was still hurting. She tried not to complain but it got to her. Ayana walked in just as she was injecting herself.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Giving myself relief sister." She said with trembling lips.

"Nami? Is it that bad? You should go home!" She cried.

"Hai it is that bad and no, I cannot go home yet. I have patients here right now and hopefully with time my nerves will regenerate." Nanami stated as she stood slowly.

"If your Chichi knew what was in that syringe he would insist you go!" Ayana snapped.

"I am a big girl Yana. I know I am still your baby sister but Nanami is all grown up. I have had two kids of my own now." She pointed out.

"I cannot help it Nami. Damnit you went loony tunes after Tomoharu died and then the whole empusae thing." Her sister pointed out.

"If I may point out you went a little nuts too when Yasunari died and then Maki. So do not talk to me about loony tunes!" Nanami growled.

"Well okay I did. I loved Yasunari passionately." She said looking away.

"And Maki." Her sister snapped.

"Hai I did. It helped that I had been a whore and Chikara was there. I went and spied on him by the way. It took everything in me not to attack him." She said growling very softly.

"You feel your mating?" Her doctor sibling inquired.

"Hai. I go and watch him. He strips down to just his hakama in the morning hours and does his training. Oh Kamis he is about the sexiest thing the Kamis ever made." Ayana sighed.

"Oh now you have me intrigued. I want to see this infamous tattoo." She grinned.

"Okay." She grinned back.

It got her mind off of her pain and she looked forward to seeing the really beautiful tarantula lord.

/

They were masked heavily and they had snuck through the thick forests of the central Korean peninsula. The sisters were intent upon seeing the Earth Tiger lord and they were pathing. They came upon his castle and Ayana dragged her to the back where Chikara trained. Nanami caught sight of him and his long brown hair was down. He wore white hakama and the rose tattoo was prominent on his chest. His body was absolute perfection down to his washboard belly to his perfect pectoral muscles. Ayana hit her sister on the shoulder and she was speechless.

"Oh my kamis! I would not have guessed he looked THAT good." Nanami said in awe.

"Hai. He is also so and dear Kamis it is hot." Ayana stated fanning herself.

"Yana loves him. Yana wants to marry him. Yana wants to have his babies." Her younger sister teased her mercilessly.

"Hai! He is something. To think he is so reserved." Nanami shook her head.

"Who are you?" Both onna heard near them.

Ayana had to stop herself from growling because she recognized the voice of Riki. She turned and stared up at him and he stared back at her.

"We are both kumo onna asshole." She snapped.

"Sister!" Her sister said grabbing her arm.

"Sisters huh? Well this is Earth Tiger lands and you can leave." He said growling.

"Blow it out your ass tarantula." Ayana growled.

"Pardon me? What are you?" Riki asked arrogantly.

"Funnel web little princess." She mocked him.

"Pardon my sister. She has a bad attitude and obviously has not hunted in awhile. We were just leaving." Nanami stated.

"Riki, what is going on?" Chikara called coming through the vegetation.

Ayana's chest heaved rapidly and she looked back at Chikara. He blinked his warm brown eyes at her and she was suppressing all manner of hormones. Nanami suddenly grabbed her and her face crumpled in pain. She went down and she was groaning in agony.

"Nami!" Ayana yelped as she knelt by her sister.

"Yana! Go to my bag. Get it and bring here." She whispered as her face twisted in pain.

"What is wrong?" She asked terrified.

"Spinal stenosis. Oh Kamis! Shit! Please Ayana." She begged her elder sister.

Ayana stood and looked at them. Her eyes begged them to help her and she ported out via her shoki. Nanami twisted on the ground in pain and she had forgotten to take her pain medicine.

"Can we help you?" Chikara asked kneeling.

"Kill me. Kamis I wish she had killed me." She said beginning to sob.

Riki could see the onna was in horrible pain and he took a deep breath. He picked her up and she screamed as he carried her back to the castle. Ayana ported back and saw them walking carefully. She ran after them and they laid her on a futon in a front room. Her sister fumbled with the vial and syringe and Nanami told her what to do. Ayana finally plunged the needle into her neck itself and she passed out. She put the things back and she sat back. She did not care what she said; she had to take Nanami back. Whatever the Shouten bitch had done to her, it was tearing her apart.

"Who are you?" Chikara asked softly.

"My name is Ayana. I was named after the former queen. This is my baby sister Nanami. She is a healer." She explained.

"The healer in need of healing? Has she seen Nobu?" The tarantula lord asked.

"Nobu is her father." Ayana stated bluntly.

"Oh! I had not heard that he mated." He said meeting her eyes.

"It is not widely known. Kamis she had me give her a huge dose of Fentanyl." She said upset.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Powerful medicine. Damnit. Wait! Wait a minute! Hatham! I can get Hatham!" She said realizing what she should have.

"Who is that?" Chikara asked with a small smile at her enthusiasm.

"Someone I know well. Can she stay here? I will return soon!" Ayana said jumping up.

"Hai she may stay here." He nodded.

"Thank you my lord." She said throwing her arms around him and he stiffened.

Chikara got a good, deep scent of her and it startled him. She ported away and Riki was bristling.

"Odd onna." He remarked.

"Hai." He agreed.

She was surprised she had not heard from her Shouten mate but then Hatham had a tendency to ignore a lot. He liked his work. He liked to study things. He liked passion and he frankly liked sex but he was very much into being a scientist. She had a Jing port her into Hueco Mundo and she was going to sneak into Astana. She was careful and she knew where Neral and his rooms were. Hell she knew them better then they knew themselves some days. She found Hatham hunched over his bed with his hands on his head.

"Oh Kamis! Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

He jumped and his black hair was down at the moment. His light grey eyes looked her over and he was astonished.

"You are not Shouten." He stated confused.

"No, I am not. Are you okay?" Ayana demanded as she neared him.

He tried to back away but she pressed her hands to his face. He made a noise and then stared at her in shock.

"I have been in pain. I have had no clue why. You show up and now it is gone. Neral has been out of his mind too." Hatham said accusingly.

"Okay long story short is you know me. I know you and Neral. We have lots of hot and heavy, nasty sex. Sometimes just him and sometimes just you, oftentimes it is with you both. You like corporeal a lot more then he does but we all get along peachy, okay?" She said bluntly.

"Are you from the stream? Why are you here? Are you stupid?" He growled out.

"Hai I am and no, I am not stupid. The reason is mine but I need your help please." Ayana said softly running her hands along his neck.

He hissed softly as it felt really good how she touched. She was mesmerized it seemed by his skin and she slowly separated the lapels of his jacket style top.

"Hatham." She groaned as she pressed her mouth to his clavicle.

"Son of a bitch. I am bound to you." He whispered stunned.

She groaned a little and her hands slid down his back and she squeezed his buttocks. He was shocked but he was known for taking corporeal lovers. Her hands seemed to wander on their own and she suddenly undid his pants and there was no pain.

"Why did you ignore the pain? I cannot port into Hueco Mundo." She said sliding down his pants.

"Woman, how was I supposed to know that my bound was here when she should be there? Oh Gods you do know me well." He groaned as she slid down his body.

"Kamis you fucking gorgeous bastard. You make me loose all thought. Lay down!" She growled.

Hatham was outraged but he did indeed lie down. She proceeded to kiss and lick along his groin and then swallow him. He was shocked at how good it felt and she was ruthless in her pursuit of his pleasure. He was gasping hard and Neral was going to be crippled with this soon. He yelled out as he felt his release. She lifted her mouth and proceeded to kiss him. She made him taste himself and he snarled out as he flattened her under him. She automatically drew her legs up and wrapped them around him and he was moving within her hard and animal like but it felt so good. Neral staggered into the room and he watched his identical twin with a beautiful woman who was _not_ Shouten but she was something to look at.

"Neral." She moaned softly.

"What the hell?" He asked shaking.

"Just do something." Hatham snapped.

"What have you done now Hatham?" His twin demanded.

Neral watched in shock as Ayana bared her fangs and sank them into Hatham's shoulder and he went rigid. She was drinking his blood and Neral neared them. Hatham rolled off of her and she was in a blood lust. She jerked Neral to her and she watched his face as she touched him.

"She is our bound. She is here from stream." Hatham muttered in exhaustion.

"But why?" He asked and then moaned as she sank her fangs into him.

"She will not say. Oh Gods! What have we done. I am going to come again." The elder twin stated as his body erupted.

Neral had joined with her too and he too suddenly was in the midst of a mind numbing release. Both of them were on the bed and Ayana was thrilled to no end. This felt right to her; this felt natural. Neral and Hatham were out of it and she lifted her head.

"Hatham! I need your help my love. My sister is hurt. She is a healer but her spine was injected with kemuri and she has been in unbearable pain." She explained.

"Oh! That is horrid! Who would do such a terrible thing?" Hatham demanded.

"Your Aunt Sanra. The evil bitch." She growled.

"Figures. Yes, I will help. Neral can you keep watch over my experiments?" He asked rising.

"Yes. So we have felt like crud because you have been here?" Neral asked.

"Sorry. I cannot port in. You all ignored the pain so it was on you to come find me." She grinned as she slapped Neral then Hatham's backsides.

They both dropped their sculpted, handsome jaws and she stood up and dressed. She stretched and she seemed genuinely happy. Hatham pulled his hair up in a pony tail and he dressed quickly. Neral crawled onto the bed and fell asleep. His twin smiled and took the hand of the woman they had obviously mated.

"Let me grab some supplies. Please stay here and I will return." He said as he walked from the room.

"I feel so much better." Neral mumbled.

"So you and Hatham both work as scientists?" She asked watching him.

"Yes. We enjoy it. I need sleep." He yawned.

"You two are too adorable." Ayana smiled.

"Adorable? I am adorable?" He asked raising a brow.

"Hai." She said as she waited.

Hatham returned with a black satchel looking bag and he took her hand. He now had on black leather gloves that he favored when going into the mortal plane. They phased and she led him quickly through to Nanami who was still thankfully passed out. Chikara, Riki, Riku, and a tarantula onna stood by. Ayana had never met Orika and she was startled to see her. Her brown hair was so fair that it looked almost blonde and she stood by her sons. Riku looked her over with interest and she could not help but suppress a shudder of lust when encountered with him. She suppressed her natural self and Hatham was examining Nanami.

"I feel something in her spine which is bulging." He explained to Ayana.

"Oh Kamis." She said horrified.

"Sanra is talented with her kemuri and hiebie at the same time. The glands that make our poisons work in tandem with her. Others can learn this but she is the best at it." Hatham explained.

"So you are saying the two shoki merged and solidified in her spinal column?" Ayana asked.

"Yes, that is what I am saying. I can perhaps open her up and remove it but it is dangerous and best done in Hueco Mundo." He sighed.

"Like hell! Maec crazy ass is running around." She growled.

"He is my uncle." He muttered.

"He is also a homicidal fucking maniac Hatham. Dear Kamis please do not tell me you have any kind of care for him." She snapped.

"Not really. I am Dorval's son. I matter not to him. My parents were not involved much with court life. I am only there to further my own ambitions." He shrugged.

"Mhmm." She said thinking.

"What is wrong with her?" Riki demanded.

"She needs something removed from her spine. Trying to figure the best place to do such a dangerous thing." She explained.

"I would need to be awake. You could do a spinal block with some widow and morphine mixed. You would have about two hours to work." Nanami said mumbling.

"Do you think this would work?" He asked.

"Hai. The chunk of poisonous junk must be compressing my cord. I have to get it out or I am a dead onna." She said shuddering.

"We have all the stuff we need. We need to prepare the room." Hatham said looking around.

"You need to feed and make sure you are nice and full." Ayana pointed out.

"Correct. We need to have this young woman washed and prepared. I need a room prepared that is cleaned and fresh bedding as well." He said to Chikara.

"I will see to it." The tarantula lord stated.

Everyone nodded and separated to get everything ready. Hatham phased out and Ayana watched Orika leave to prepare. Riku and Riki stood by as Ayana knelt by Nanami. Riku was admiring the onna's drenched backside and Riki was concerned for the other female.

"Stop!" Riki hissed.

"What?" Riku demanded.

"Stop ogling her." He snapped.

"Whatever." His younger brother snapped as he walked over to the beautiful onna.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"I think I am okay. Your mother is lovely." She said smiling.

"Thank you. She is lovely but a hard ass." He chuckled.

Ayana choked and she stared at her future lover. Riku was not shy and once they had come to blows and reconciled; they were close, too close. Riki was obviously staring at Nanami and Ayana was intrigued by it. She would let things run their course and not be alone with Chikara or Riku. She had no qualms being alone with Hatham and he mentally groaned in her head. She thought every lewd thought and position she could come up with. Her Shouten mate knew it was going to be a long day.

Hibari was hunting in the forest and she had settled upon animals as of late. She was going to surprise her lovely mate when she was done and she found prey quickly and finished off the deer. She buried it and made her way to the castle. Her mate did not hunt and he was a vegetarian. She found it so odd but he was such a good soul. She walked in and he was chatting with a dragoness. She had never seen this onna before and it unsettled her at how close the beautiful creature sat to her mate.

"Hibari! This is Lady Cuifen. She is a water dragon from Southern China and a distant cousin from my grandmere's side." Ryunosuke stated.

The dragoness had pale blue eyes with soft grey hair. Her scales were along her cheeks some and her neck; they gave her an exotic appearance and they shone in the light.

"Hello." She said bowing.

"It is so good to meet you. I was surprised to hear that my cousin the houshi had mated." Cuifen said eyeing Hibari.

"Hai. I am sure it was a shock." Hibari said smiling tightly.

"Oh it was I assure you. He is such a handsome man and the fact that he is so powerful yet so gentle. Most dragonesses were sorrowed that they lost the chance to mate him to the cloth." The dragoness said smiling too sweetly.

"Your loss is my gain then." His mate said grinning.

Ryunosuke picked up on that insult and he stared at Hibari and mouthed what was wrong.

-She is ogling you and I will not abide it! - She growled in his head.

He looked at her helplessly and Cuifen noticed they were staring at the other.

"Well it seems you two have couple issues. I shall be here for a few weeks sweet cousin. So good to meet you Lady Hibari. You are the luckiest onna." She said smiling.

Hibari's face was stiff and she smiled as sweetly as she could. She made clawing motions with her hands as the grand dragoness left and she snarled at her mate.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"What did I do?" Ryunosuke asked shocked.

"She wants you! Good fucking Kamis she could not have made her interest any plainer." She said glaring at him.

"Hibari please calm yourself. I want no other onna and I have known her all my life. I have never had any interest in her nor will I." He said softly.

Hibari did not seem overly convinced and she suddenly phased out. He gasped out and he was quite literally sweating terribly.

"Bari! Oh Kamis. What are you doing? Not here. Please not here." Ryunosuke was groaning loudly.

She phased out of him and she sat next to him. He was panting and he looked over at her. She met his eyes and his were red.

"I do not want anyone else. I love you. I have only ever loved you." He whispered fiercely.

"Okay." She said softly.

She took his hand and phased him to their bedroom. She was full pregnant with his babe again and he was looking forward to it. She lay next to him and kissed his mouth and he responded. His palm cupped her face then slowly down her side till he reached her belly. He felt his child move under his hand and that made him happy. He had the feeling he was going to have a large family and not since the days of Tianlong had dragons had large families. Hibari was feeling insecure and she nipped at his lips and she became more then fevered.

"Hibari let me make love to you ai." He murmured passionately.

She phased her clothes off and his. He smiled softly and he climbed over her so that he was spooning her form. She felt him slip into her and she gasped as he moved his hips.

"You are mine Ryu. You are mine forever. Ai shiteru!" Hibari groaned out.

"Hai. I am yours." Ryunosuke stated in her ear.

Their lovemaking was passionate and consuming as normal and she yelled out as their climaxes took them. His eyes were closed and his mate left him always feeling a little weak in body but always full in his heart. When they had reconciled; things had become absolutely good between them again. He dressed in a yukata and took some tea with him. She was asleep heavily and he sat on the beach to watch the water. He sipped the steaming liquid and he felt his distant cousin.

"Hello Cuifen." He murmured.

"Hello Ryunosuke. Your mate is very territorial." She said chuckling.

"She is near birth. She is feeling out of sorts but I have never found her more beautiful." He smiled.

"Really? You know it is common for dragon men to take lovers when their mates are with child." She laughed.

He sputtered and stared at her. She smiled wryly and pat his back.

"Hai cousin. You are such a sweet and perfect man. Seriously most dragon noble onna wept when you took your vows. I know I did." She stated looking over the water.

"I will not speak on this. Hibari is my mate and I love her more then anything." Ryunosuke stated.

"You were vowed to Buddha before you were even an adult. You come back from who knows where and this onna is on your arm? Who is she? Who is her family?" Cuifen demanded.

"She is related to the Western House. Cuifen, she is the only onna I ever looked at in such a manner. She is the only onna I craved to touch." He growled softly.

"You are a fool Ryunosuke! She is one onna." She said narrowing her eyes.

He stood up and she did too. She pressed her hands to his chest and he looked at her as if she had a disease. Cuifen looked at him closely and she had been obsessed with him forever. She had not mated because he had wanted him. He was perfection by any species standards and she suddenly pulled him to her lips. He growled in anger and pushed her off of him.

"No! I have given my heart to Hibari. She is my soul mate and I will only be with her. I do not want you." He snapped.

"She is not even a dragon!" She yelled.

"Well neither am I." The dragon prince said crossing his arms.

"You are half dragon and you appear so. Kamis you choose an onna who is beneath you?" She asked welling up with tears.

"She is not beneath me. She is royalty as well but that had nothing to do with it. I asked for her to take my purity. I gave it to her and I am happy." He stated with a calm and clear voice.

Hibari stood up on a small hill as her mate argued with the dragoness. She heard his words and she smiled softly. She looked down and she noticed blood coming down her leg. Her eyes widened and she looked up.

"Ryu! Ryu!" She screamed.

"Bari?" He asked looking up.

He saw her reach down and he saw red. He shoved Cuifen away and he ran towards his mate. She was standing there shaking a little and he came up and looking at her hand. The blood was thick and red and he ported her to their bedroom. He helped her lay down and he spread her thighs.

"Bari, do you feel any pain?" He asked concerned.

"No. Oh Kamis it could be placenta previa." Hibari groaned.

"Explain." He said softly.

"The organ that feeds the babe covers my cervix." She said panicking.

"You need the in between." He said suddenly porting them to the Jing in between.

He saw no healer around but he knew what to do. He had delivered hundreds of babes and he took a deep breath.

"Bari? Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Okay. I am going to grab some things and I am going to get our babe." He said hurriedly.

Ryunosuke went around the in between the planes and he gathered up a sharp knife along with many can clothes and needle and silk thread. He came back and he handed her a draught to help numb her. She swallowed it and he waited a few minutes. He ripped her gown open and exposed her belly. He rubbed her stomach with sake and then cut her low on her bikini area. She winced in pain but he repeated the process through the layers and he slowly reached into her womb and carefully pulled out a babe. She was covered in blood but she was healthy size. He cut her cord and she began to scream on her own. Hibari saw her and she began to weep. The babe had white hair and she was scaled heavily. Hibari held her whilst he carefully removed the organ and then began to clean her out. It was a slow process but he very carefully sewed her up layer by layer. His hands shook a little but he did. He had only delivered ten or so babes like this and only three mothers had lived. He looked at his mate and his daughter and she carefully held up his baby girl. She had mahogany eyes as she calmly stared at her father.

"Kamis Bari. She is beautiful." He said with trembling lips and carefully taking her.

"I think so. Thank you for what you said to that dragoness." She whispered.

"I only spoke the truth. You need to be seen by a real doctor or healer but I think we got you through." Ryunosuke stated.

"Hai. I love my dragon prince." She whispered sleepily.

His eyes held moisture and his heart held much love. He loved this onna with his whole soul and he watched her put their daughter to her breast.

Wenling could not stand herself but she had spent the morning with Ryuu and then begged out to hunt. She was back stepping into the deep forest when she felt Jortel behind her. She turned and their bodies were instantly together and they were kissing passionately. They had talked and she had told that she indeed love him but she loved Ryuu too very much. Jortel had decided to deal with things as they came and he stole away to see her. She ended up against a tree and they did not stop kissing and nipping at the other's skin.

"You wanted me." He said nipping her throat.

"Yes. Gods Jortel harder!" Wenling whined.

"Oui my love." He smirked softly as their flesh joined.

She was breathing harshly and she crashed. Jortel was overwhelmed and she snapped her fangs around his juncture.

"Oh mon Dieu!" He snarled out softly.

Their bodies were slick and he was breathing through the intense rush. When she had shown up that night; she had returned the mating mark. She had also taken him several times till he was more then sober and then blew his mind. He had to pull back and he fell to his backside.

"I need food." He chuckled.

"Did I wear out the little sky dragon?" She teased.

"Oui. Your dragon is about to pass out into a coma." He laughed.

"Okay well I am going to bag a deer then too." She said suddenly changing form.

She had not tail but she was adjusting. She had survived and that was what mattered to her. She took off into a run and she caught the scent of a meal. What she did not expect was another tiger. It lowered its head and snarled at her. She yowled loudly and the larger male had pale green eyes and he was a powerful Byakko male. He changed form and it was no one she recognized and suddenly two more came out.

"This is the female?" He asked another male.

A loud roar was heard and Wenling changed form. Her eyes were wide as she took in this too beautiful male.

"This is the female." The male she had met months earlier stated.

Wenyan Chung stood there beside the green eyed Byakko male and they all blinked at each other.

"I am Shirong Hu. I am a general in my lord's elite guard as well as a distant cousin to Lord Chen Hu." He stated watching her.

His long silver hair was plaited partially and he was broad shouldered but compact like Cheung. Wenling had never seen a Byakko man that made her mouth go dry and his yoki was powerful.

"I am Wenling and you stand in the Ryuku Kingdom. You do not belong here." She said crossing her arms.

"Neither do you nu zi." Shirong retorted.

"As a matter of fact I do. I am mated to Lord Ryuu the Younger. Now buh-bye." She snapped.

Wenling turned around and went to walk away and Shirong hissed. She looked back and he was staring at her backside. Her cheeks burned and he was horrified.

"I lost it in battle. Do not worry your pretty head over this nu zi pretty boy." Wenling stated.

"I am sorry nu zi but I have my orders. You are a Byakko female and you told Chung that your name is Hu. My lord gives permission for all the nu zi in his family to mate." The military Byakko stated.

"My Ba knows and that is all that is all that should matter. I am not going anywhere with you and if you insist then we are going to have to fight." She stated.

He sighed and cracked his knuckles. His arrogance pissed her off and she let her eyes bleed silver. She held out her hands and the ice appeared in them immediately. The other Byakko were startled at her power and she stood ready to battle.

"You have inherited the yoki of the ruling family." He stated impressed.

"Yes. You wanna try me out pussy boy?" She growled.

"Nu zi your mouth is horrid!" He snapped.

"Yeah, so?" Wenling hissed.

Shirong rushed her and several more grabbed her. She could not overpower all of them and she screamed out as she fought.

"Jortel!" She screamed.

She struggled against the several males. She screamed loudly and suddenly the sky dragon came running through the forest but the Byakko were already pulling her through their shoki mist.

/

Wenling was snarling in fury and she was trying to kick and scream. Shirong was astonished at her strength but the loss of her tail truly horrified him. His men had to drop her when she bit one and scratched the other. She was fixing to turn and he firmly held her neck and he forced her over. He moved her silks and she screamed as he exposed her rump. He yowled sharply and the other males turned their heads. Shirong saw the healed damage and he felt along the scar.

"How dare you!" She snarled wildly.

"What did this to you?" He asked softly.

"A fucking basilisk. How dare you!" Wenling snapped.

"A mythic reptile and you are mated to a dragon?" Shirong asked,

"Yes! He is a good man and I love him and now let me go you bastard." She hissed.

Shirong let her go and she scrambled away from him. She recognized Dong Jiang and she stood up. Her white hanfu was messed up and she gave Shirong death glares.

"Pardon me for my brazenness but it is awful what happened." He said.

"Well you are going be on my shit list buddy." She snapped in annoyance.

"Where did you learn to talk nu zi!" He growled.

"Not your business now leave me the hell alone." She stated as she suddenly tried to make a run for it.

Shirong sighed and he pinched the back of her neck and she went down in a heap.

Asuna was with Hideaki planning for a move against the wyvern on their doorstep. Ryukotsusei had made a major blow when he had killed Brennus but Mochrie was out for blood. She stood up and stretched as she looked in on the triplets who also shared a cradle with Takeo. They were sleeping and she smiled.

"I am going to hunt and I shall return." She mumbled.

"Okay but stay near the in between please." Hideaki murmured.

"Hai." She grinned and she kissed his ear.

He grunted and he went back to his planning. Their relationship was intense and she enjoyed it immensely. She slipped outside and she changed form. She began to hunt when she ran into a macaque and he blinked at her. It was Prince Akihiko and she changed form.

"Hello." He murmured.

"Why are you on Honshu?" She asked softly.

"You do not remember me do you?" he asked.

"Hai. I remember that you are Akio's brother and your sire's name is Hiro." She smiled widely.

"I thought I remembered your face and then your name. It has been bothering me since I saw your face. I remember barely as I had lost a lot of blood but you gave me yours." Akihiko stated.

She stared at and she struggled to remember then it hit her. This had been the saru youkai she had freed from Danika's coven. She slapped her palm over her mouth and her eyes were wide. She dropped her hand a moment later and Asuna was astonished.

"Kamis that was you!" She said in surprise.

"Hai. You saved me from certain death that day. When I realized who you were; I felt the need to come and tell you thank you again. I am your humble servant." He said bowing low.

"Do not be ridiculous. No one deserves that fate and she is an evil whore. I am glad I was of service to a fellow Japanese youkai. I was fixing to hunt but if you should like to join me." Asuna stated with a smile.

"You say ridiculous inu but I was a very young man. I was terribly young and I had been snared in her yoki. Do you know what it is to have your first experience with rutting with a monster?" He asked.

"No. I am sorry you suffered for her. Danika is a monster. I am so sorry." She sighed looking away.

"No need to apologize. I thought to say thank you again. I am glad to know that you are well. Your sister and Akio seem quite taken with each other." Akihiko murmured.

"She is so happy right now. She has not been happy for awhile and Akio seems to bring out her playful side." She smiled.

"He is young and impetuous. Might I ask you something?" He asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"Please stay away from my father." He stated bluntly.

"Pardon?" She sputtered.

"He is a decent man but he has no standards in his personal life. He is also territorial and possessive. If he starts to believe you are his then he gets irrational." He stated honestly.

"You tell me this why?" She demanded.

"Because I owe you and I know what you are. I also know how we male macaque are. We are amorous creatures but my father more so because he is the alpha male." Akihiko said meeting her eyes.

"How are you Akihiko?" She asked.

"It matters not. Please enjoy your hunt." He said bowing.

Asuna was curious and she followed him and he turned to stare at her. She cupped his cheek and his face betrayed nothing.

"How are you?" She asked softly.

"Not so much like him but not without experience." Akihiko stated whispering.

"I am sorry then. I should not have." Asuna bowed her head.

"No issue. I only tell you so that you do not deal with his jealous nature. I bid you good day Lady Asuna." He mumbled bowing his head.

Asuna wondered and she stepped in front of him and pressed her lips to his. Akihiko shocked her and suddenly growled as his hands buried in her hair and kissed her passionately. His tongue sought to taste her and ran along her palate. She whimpered softly and he just as suddenly withdrew from the intimacy.

"Akihiko?" She asked dazed.

"Remembering what you did and your little stunt at the onsen. You are lovely." He said kissing her cheek.

He again bowed and he walked away. He ported out and she was still dazed. The fact that he was the same youkai she had saved was blowing her mind. The fact that he was warning her away from Hiro was also surprising to her. She slowly changed form and went on about her business.

Yoshiko and Akio were in forest and they were sparring. She was laughing wildly as she butted him with her wooden katana and he frowned. His lover was _really_ good with sparring and landed a blow to his backside.

"Damnit onna!" Akio snarled.

"Sorry." Yoshiko smiled.

"You really are better then me." He pouted.

"Um I am also nearly four centuries old." She explained.

"True. You're an old onna." He cackled.

She whacked him harder and he yelped. They continued to spar and neither noticed the aura come up on them and Yoshiko stiffened when she heard twigs snap. She dropped the wooden katana and pulled her fang. Akio was shocked and she was shaking. A silver tiger emerged from the woods and she cried out. Akio frowned and he watched as the Byakko slowly changed and a very suave looking tiger stood before them. Yoshiko was trying to stay calm and the male obviously knew her.

"Shiko." He whispered.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"I wanted to talk to you." Ling stated.

"You came all this way to talk me? It is no matter because I was cruel and you asked me to leave." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"I was mourning and I was angry. We have been at odds for so long now. I just want it back the way it used to be." He sighed.

"It cannot be the way it used to be. Too much has been said. Please go. Your brothers are in the Ryuku Kingdom and both twins have made you a great uncle." She said dismissing him.

"You will give up so easily? You give up what we had?" He demanded.

"Hai." She growled.

"You came to me at thirteen years old and asked for our betrothal to stand. You asked to be my wife and my mate! You asked me to take you as my partner when you turned fifty! What have you asked that I have not given you besides a child?" Ling snarled.

"It is over! I learned to live without you and I will do so again. Leave me alone! I am done. I am tired Ling and I am tired of hurting. It has nothing but pain since the Boxers and I am tired! I am so fucking tired." Yoshiko said sheathing her fang.

She turned away from him and he was in disbelief. His silver hair was pulled up in a high pony tail and he kept his hair shorter compared to Quon. It only came below his shoulders. His silvery eyes had a tint of blue in them as they followed her movements. Ling was built like Cheung and he was leaner then Quon and he moved fast. He pinned his long time love and she was snarling.

"You cannot just give up. I cannot let you walk away after three and half centuries of loving you! Damn you, I have known you since you were four years old! How can you give up on us?" He demanded.

"Because I am exhausted. Being a Hu exhausts me beyond endure. I have nothing and it has been nothing between us since you were revived. We have fought and said terrible things to each other. You are the one that asked me to leave. Honor your own words tiger." She snapped.

"Who is the boy?" Ling asked in anger.

"This is Prince Akio. His father is the Snow Monkey king in Northern Hokkaido." Yoshiko stated.

"Well hello macaque. A little far south?" Her mate asked in jealousy.

"Princess Yoshiko invited me. Looks like you haven't been." He snorted.

"Akio please." She said under her breath.

"He doesn't have to show up and act like an asshole. He sent you away and now he wants you back? Fuck you kitty boy." Akio retorted.

"You have discussed our issues?" He asked in anger.

"We are not together, remember? You said go away and do not come back. I am not Asuna. I will not be thrown out of Hunan and then when you decided that you threw a temper tantrum asked to please return and act as if nothing happened." She retorted.

"I have been doing everything in my power to give us what we wanted. I have been hurting too Yoshiko." He whispered.

Akio realized how utterly angry and horrendously jealous he was. His lover was obviously upset and falling apart with this bastard being here. He jerked her to him and Ling looked outraged at his touching Yoshiko.

"You fucking the simian Shiko?" He demanded.

"Not your business Ling. There is no betraying you so leave me alone. Go to your family and leave me the hell alone!" She yelled.

Ling looked betrayed and hurt as he bowed. He ported out via his shoki and Yoshiko turned in Akio's arms and began to sob. He held her to him and kept his arms around her.

"You okay?" Akio asked.

"I will be okay. Thanks." Yoshiko murmured wiping away her tears.

He was not convinced and they went and sat under a tree and she laid her head in his lap. His clawed hand went through her hair and it comforted her.

Ling sat with Cheung in the Ryuku Kingdom and he was devastated. He had hoped to talk to her. He had not expected that she would have found someone new so soon. He was further shocked to see his brother with a cub.

"This is Jian." He said smiling softly.

"What? How?" He asked stunned.

"It is a long story." Cheung said a little uncomfortable.

"Brother! Did Mother know?" Ling asked completely shook up.

"Yes she knew. You know me and I keep nothing from our mother." He said looking thoughtful.

"Who is his Mama?" His younger brother asked.

Asuna took that moment to walk in and she picked up the cub. Ling was shocked to his stripes and she smiled at her brother in law.

"How did you get here?" Asuna asked.

"The Tengu." He stated still staring.

"Hn." She said taking Jian and she walked away.

Ling turned to Cheung and he was blushing madly. He stared at his older brother and he was shaking a little.

"You and Lady Asuna? Quon has not killed you? How in the hell?" He asked shocked.

"Umm that is the odd part. Quon is okay with it. In fact our older brother has become different in his thinking." He stated turned bright, bright red.

"He found out you have carried a torch for her all these years!" Ling said shocked.

"Yes." Cheung stated looking away.

"Oh my Gods. He is okay with it? You and Lady Asuna had a cub?" He asked stupidly.

"Yes. I was being me and she called me on it. Things happened and I gave into my feelings. We went from there. Quon knew from the beginning." He sighed.

"Good Gods. I mean wow. This is huge. You do realize that between Zihao, the twins, and now Jian; the dynasty is assured and Ba would flip his lid." His younger brother stated.

"Yes, I know. So we shall not tell him. Now you came here to see Yoshiko and she did what?" He asked.

"She was sparring with this freaking macaque of all beings. He got really territorial over and I bet you that they are involved." Ling stated in sudden anger.

"Oh that. Yeah she has been carrying on from what I have heard. We were all pretty sure you were done." Cheung said sheepishly.

"Truly? When I have ever been done with her? Good Gods Che! I was celibate for damn near forty years because I wished to be good for her. I have done everything I could for her. I love her! I cannot love anyone else. She has been my life since she was thirteen years old. I have loved that nu zi purely and with my whole soul. How could I ever be done with her? I was angry and hurt. We have lost three cubs! She looks at me with such pain and I cannot stop it. I have tried. Nothing I have done has made it better." He stated with gut wrenching pain.

"I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." His older brother said trying to lend comfort.

"I spoke my pain that morning. I did not mean it and I think she was looking for a way out. Perhaps it is best. Perhaps our time is over. I have always loved her and it kills me." He said looking down.

"Perhaps I can talk to Asuna. She would talk to Yoshiko." Cheung stated.

"I shall not stop you but I think I shall hunt." Ling said standing and he drifted away.

The middle brother stood up and he wandered to his shared mate's rooms in the dragon castle. She was feeding their son and Tsukiko. He stood in the doorway and he watched his child feed. He waved his little fists and he realized he was smiling very softly at the sight.

"With that look on your face; I am thinking you love your son." She stated meeting his eyes.

"Yes, I love him so much." He stated as he neared them.

"Quon was here. He is looking for Wenling. She went hunting and he was hoping maybe you could track her. She likes to hunt big, risky game." She stated.

"Yes, I can do that. Kiss me." He whispered sitting near her.

Asuna turned her head and he met her lips with his. She was almost instantly groaning as he sought to meet her tongue and caress her feverishly. She was still stunned at how deep he really was and how utterly passionate he was. He and Quon were more alike then she had thought. Quon was also more of a risk taker then he used to be and he was demanding that they all spend time together. He was demanding that Cheung shake loose his feelings of shame and embrace their situation. She was still getting used to the mind altering love making that occurred when both of them took her. Asuna was greedy when it came to them and she praised the Kamis every time they stepped into view. Cheung slowly pulled away from her mouth and she grinned at him.

"What do you wish from me?" She asked.

"Talk to Yoshiko? Ling suffers." He said brushing his thumbs along her cheeks.

"I shall." Asuna nodded.

He bent down and kissed the silver head of his cub and he cupped Tsukiko's head. He bowed and he ported via his shoki to search for his niece. Asuna finished feeding them and she stood up. She left them with their nanny and she checked on Hajnal. She was the perfect babe. She slept long and fed regularly. Asuna smiled wistfully and wished all babes were as such. She ported to the West and she found Yoshiko quickly enough. She was trying to be wary since Maec had broken through the barrier once. They had reinforced it but her enemy was crafty. Asuna was looking around and she felt something odd. She felt an aura she had not felt in a long while. She stared at Youshiro and he bowed before her. Her smile was wide and she walked into his arms. He hugged her tightly and he pressed his forehead to hers. He was carrying an air of sadness about him and Asuna pulled back and looked at him as his citrine eyes held hers.

"Youshiro? What is wrong?" She asked.

He smiled wistfully and hugged her tightly. Her younger brother was suddenly sobbing and she was in shock.

"Zhou is dead." He said hugging her desperately.

"How?" Asuna asked in total shock.

"Shouten. A random attack. They came looking for something specific at the palace. Father dispatched the bastard but Zhou was in our bed. They slit her throat." He said falling apart.

"Juria send you?" She asked smoothing his short silver hair.

"Hai. Sister, I cannot breathe. I cannot function! I loved her. Kamis Suna, she was my everything." He said weeping.

She continued to hold him and he was around the same age as Ang Chi. Although Osamu and she were twins; Youshiro and she had become close through the years.

"Oh Kamis." She said more shocked.

He continued to sob and her little brother had been mated to the same onna for years and years. They had seven pups and they had been happy. Her brother was a good Chichi and mate. Zhou had always been a doting mother and excellent spouse. They had been in love and they had been happy. Asuna's heart broke for her sibling and her younger sister was facing pain. Life stank for the pups of Lord Sesshomaru. She finally got him to settle down near the palace and she wandered to Yoshiko. Her sister looked at her wanly and she sighed.

"Ling is a mess." She stated.

"I am not? He dismissed me." Yoshiko stated stubbornly.

"Talk with him calmly so that you may tell yourself you tried. Then be stubborn and move on." Asuna stated exasperated.

"Hai." She growled as she ported out.

/

Yoshiko was wary as she walked through the dragon lands. She was not used to the reptiles but she found Ling quickly. He stared at her with pain filled eyes and she looked down.

"Why are you here?" He asked softly.

"You traveled a long way to talk and so we shall. I will attempt to stay calm and not hurt you with callous words." Yoshiko stated as she sat opposite him.

"Shiko, I love you. I have loved you so much for so long. I am Byakko and I have only ever been mated to you. The pain in your eyes has been killing me and I am certain I am to blame. I have only ever wanted your happiness and for a long time you told me that it was me that made you that way. Now all I see is twisted sorrow." Ling stated.

"Then why not try and work it out? I was wrong to say what I did but you asked me to leave. You said you were tired of suffering. I have no wish to make you suffer and if dealing with me is as such then I want nothing to do with you." She said as anguish constricted her chest.

"I cannot give you a cub! Our last three tries have been weak and unable to make it past a few weeks. You cry and cry; do you have any idea how it makes me feel? Hell, Cheung has a cub now! Him of all people. I am sick to my stomach and this is not what I wanted for us!" He said getting emotional.

"Then let us leave it alone. Nothing has changed and I really do not want to fight anymore and I want you happy. My misery makes you sorrowed so let us just try to remember the good times, okay?" She said staring over his head.

"I love you!" He snarled.

"And I shall always love you. This is so cliché but sometimes it is not enough. I must go." Yoshiko murmured.

She stood up and Ling suddenly grabbed her. He jerked her forward and she made a noise. He was beyond emotion and turmoil. He ripped open her kimono and she snarled out as his hand barely caressed her skin. Ling made such an anguished noise and he crushed her to his body. He held her tightly as Ling made growling sounds as he pushed his nose into her hair and his hands fisted the heavy silk of the blush colored kimono.

"Yoshiko! Damnit nu zi. I cannot do this without you. You showed up that day and I have not been whole without you since. You told me that you wanted me and that you dreamed of me everyday since you were four. I lost my head when you showed up. I saw your face as the nu zi I knew you would be and I was thunderstruck. Never in my dreams did I think I would meet you in person. I had seen you in my dreams." He said whispering in her ear.

She was trying to catch her breath and she stifled her sobs. His mouth found hers and their story was epic on both sides of the Sea of Japan. Yoshiko kissed him like she always did and it was out pouring of her soul. Ling lost it and they had been in a reception room. His soul mate; his wife; and his mate was here as he leaned her back slowly as his mouth began to devour her slowly. His lips and mouth were hot on her skin as he touched her with consummate love and consuming passion. Ling understand his Ba far better then his brothers did. He understood why his sire had gone insane over Lady Augusta. It was just wrong what he had done but he knew why. He had harbored his own crush on the Western Lady until he had seen Yoshiko as young adult. His mouth wandered to a breast and he suckled her. She gasped and whined softly as he greedily tasted her. He loved his mate. He loved how much she begged for his touch. Ling loved how much she craved to just be near him. They could be in the same bed reading together or on a battle field fighting back to back but this was absolute Nirvana to him. He continued to suckle her rosy tip and he slipped his finger deep within her center to stroke her g-spot. Ling could see Yoshiko trying to keep quiet but she was gasping louder and louder as he pressed in and massaged with perfect rhythm. She was wild under him as she bucked and cried out. He was a typical male and he loved her ripe breasts and would sample them at any given opportunity.

"Ll-ling!" Yoshiko screamed out.

He felt his hand and she had released violently. He released her nipple and stared at her mouth.

"Yoshiko. My princess, my lover always and forever of my heart." He murmured against her plush flesh.

She was quaking from the powerful orgasm and her mind was swimming in a daze. He brought his hand to her lips and she snarled out. She licked and sucked his tapered appendages and she used her free hand to seize his girth. She stroked him with purpose but he stopped her.

"No! Do not stop me." She whimpered.

"Shiko. Shhh. I did not mean for this." Ling whispered as he softly kissed the valley of her breasts.

"Ugh! Ling Hu! Fuck me!" She growled out.

"I do not fuck my mate." He stated indignantly.

"You stupid feline it is a phrase." She snarled.

She shoved him off and he noticed a little more aggression and more purpose in her. Ling landed on his back on the floor and she settled between his thighs. She swallowed him and he gasped in pleasure as she began to work his length and taste him. His pre-release was heavy and it made her beyond dizzy. His taste was making her feral and she wanted him hard as hell and pummeling her. She did not want to think of their emotional hang ups and she only wanted to feel his perfect body against hers. She wanted to feel his Byakko yoki react to hers and he was snarling softly as she used her tongue to rub and massage his head.

"Yoshiko! Nu zi! Oh Gods yes! Yes!" He cried out passionately.

Their sex life had not been about pleasure and only procreation and this was different for them as of late. She got him close to the edge but she was lost in something primitive and not like her. She pulled back and stuck a finger in her mouth and coated it with her saliva. She bit the claw off and Yoshiko laid her head on his belly. He was squirming some and she slowly slipped the digit into him. He released a surprised noise and she sought to make him need more. She sought his gland and stroked it. Ling's reddened eyes shut and he groaned out almost painfully. She kissed along his flat belly and his lover continued the slow carnal torture. She blew on his hard cock and she kissed the turgid flesh. The erectness jumped and it wept heavily as his cries and pleas were not quiet. Yoshiko scented his testes and suckled one as he had her breast and then the other. Ling was lost in the sensations and he wondered why he had not come. His whole upper body jerked forward when her fangs slowly sank into his femoral artery and she lazily drank. He truly had never known her to drink his blood in great quantities and she was doing it now. The powerful spasms should have had him shooting his seed but he was not.

"Yoshiko? Beloved I hurt so badly. I need to come. Make me come." He rasped.

Yoshiko lifted blood stained lips and she saw his red eyes and hers were too. She sank her fangs again and his eyes closed. She moved up his body and she slammed her mouth against his. He was startled to taste blood. Ling tasted his own blood and she was thrusting harder against his prostate. She withdrew her finger suddenly but he still felt the full feeling and the prodding against the nodule. She lay beside him and pulled him on top of her. Ling wasted no time and sank within her.

"Ughn! Ling!" She moaned out as he slid within her.

"My Gods Yoshiko. This is where I belong. No one else can I have. Only nu zi I will ever touch. Only nu zi I have ever loved. You fit me mate. Feel so good Shiko. What are you doing to me? You feel so good." He whimpered.

Yoshiko loved how he voiced his feelings and how he told her what he needed and wanted. They always talked; even during love making. This was the most intense and passionate encounter they had in a long while and she was holding him back from orgasm. When he did finally release; he would pass out she knew. He was moving hard and eventually it became harsh. She seized up against him as the most draining and strongest orgasm was pulled from him. Her own had been mind altering and she was under him in a daze as he could barely hold himself up as he spent his seed in her. His breath was gone and consciousness almost. Ling collapsed against her; trapping her between him and the floor as he had no energy left.

"Oh Gods." Ling whispered.

"Hai?" She asked softly.

"Kill me. That was awesome." He said getting sleepier.

Yoshiko's hands were going up and down his back and she wondered what the hell had possessed her. She had taken his blood and done other things to him. She had never held him back before but she liked that aspect. They were too public and she dipped into his mind. He had been given a room and she ported them onto the futon. She let sleep take her and this had been perfection.

/

Ling woke up and it was full dark. Yoshiko was still beside him and he knew contentment. What he felt was not right and he moved to light a lantern. He was horrified to see a pool of blood underneath Yoshiko and she was white. He ran to the door and yelled. The dragoness healer came in and she cursed as she hauled up the inu onna. She was barely alive as she had hemorrhaged.

"She has blood drinker in her?" Rena demanded.

"Yes. Oh Gods. What is this?" Ling asked.

"Miscarriage. Good Kamis. Go get Lady Akemi and her friend Sir Janek. Get em quick like." She commanded.

Ling ran and he found them quickly enough. Akemi read his mind faster then he could speak and Janek followed her. He was horrified by the blood and he could smell the fetal tissue. He was sick to his stomach and he grabbed Yoshiko and ported her to Romania. Ling was leaning against a wall and he was nearly dry heaving.

"She was pregnant?" He asked stunned.

"Asuna told me. She was trying to see if she could. Nothing personal. She wanted to see if she was to blame." Akemi whispered.

"That fucking macaque?" Ling asked in a rage.

"Ling! You two were not together." His cousin in law pointed out.

"She is my wife! She is my soul mate. He is a boy! I will kill him." He said raging.

"Prince Ling!" She growled.

"What?" He asked with clenched hands.

"Listen to me! You two shared a profound moment. Now you can be there for her. Instead of letting this pull you apart my friend; let this bring you together. There is something missing in her. She cannot carry. Something is remiss. Figure it out." She said harshly.

"Take me to her. Please." He asked calming down.

Akemi took his hand and ported to Romania. She walked through the castle and Eyal came out. He was astonished to see a sister of his lover and he brought them to Yoshiko. She was still ashen but she had been fed blood it seemed. Luca, the uppyr doctor, stood by and waited.

"She keeps miscarrying." Ling stated.

"She is imbalanced. Everything is wonky in this girl!" He said angrily.

"Pardon?" Ling asked surprised.

"She has the canine in her da but why has her uppyr side been so pushed aside? You cannot have children when your body is not healthy! She is not even taking in blood on a regular basis is she?" He asked as if they should have known it.

"No." He nodded.

"She is malnourished and her body frail. She cannot carry anything when she can barely sustain herself. I am surprised she is not in a blood lust constantly." Luca said in disgust.

Ling was in shock and stared at his long time mate. She looked so weak and so tiny on the massive European style bed.

"What if the inu in her dominated?" He asked softly.

"It does not matter! She is uppyr. She is half from what Sir Janek told me. She should have never been denied blood. She should have been taking it in right along with that foul meat you all non blood drinkers take." The uppyr healer stated.

"They did not know." Ling said clenching his teeth.

"Well all the siblings of this missus should be! Gal damned arrogant animal daemons!" He growled.

"That is enough Luca. There are not many hybrids around for us to know." Eyal said softly.

"There are enough to know majesty. The Egyptian dogs used to love to mingle with uppyr. You would never have seen the Egyptian hybrids denying their young blood. This is a travesty!" Luca said sitting by Yoshiko.

He hauled her up and he cut his own forearm. He opened her mouth and made her take in his older blood. Eyal made up his mind and he moved forward.

"What are you doing?" Ling demanded.

"If she has been denied this long then her body needs much. I am going to drain her pretty well dry. She is a born uppyr so all it will do is be a healing thing." He explained.

Janek nodded and all stepped back.

"Please leave all except for the tiger. This will appear very intimate but please understand I know what I am doing." The uppyr king stated.

Ling nodded and Eyal bared Yoshiko's neck and sank his fangs into her juncture. He did not have to drink long because she had lost a lot of blood to begin with. He cradled her upper body and he cut his forearm like Luca had and he forced her mouth open and he made her sink her fangs in. After a minute or so she woke up and her eyes were blood red. She grabbed his arm and held on tightly.

"That is it. Drink it in. Your poor body is starved my dear." He murmured.

She snarled against him and suddenly she fell back. She was breathing hard and she clutched her stomach.

"Oh Kamis!" She groaned in pain.

"You are feeling hunger pains. Do you need more or do you wish to wait?" Eyal asked gently.

"More but hurts." Yoshiko cried out.

Ling moved forward and she was stunned. He sat down where Eyal had vacated and he pulled her up to his neck. Yoshiko wrapped her arms around him and sank her fangs into him deeply.

"Shiko! Oh shit! Oh Gods what is this?" Ling asked choking in the sensation.

"Tripped her uppyr side my friend. She needed to but it has side effects." The other man explained.

Yoshiko tasted her mate's blood and it tasted like a succulent dish. It had tasted pleasant but now it was delicious; it was consuming, it was food. She let go of his throat and she cried out.

"I smell you. Oh Kamis is this what Suna feels like?" Yoshiko asked absolutely horrified.

"Da." Eyal nodded.

"Ling? You had a small orgasm. You smell so good." She whispered.

"Shiko!" He said mortified.

Eyal was suddenly gone and her eyes were eerie to stare at and he was feeling like meat. She was on him and ripping at his clothes in a second.

"Shiko stop! Yoshiko!" He growled.

She got to his male parts and she groaned. She licked and tasted him and he shouted out. Things went from crazy to way bizarre when they ended up rolling off the bed and she had him buried in her within a moment. She was groaning and hissing under him and he was shocked.

"Shiko? Dearest you had a miscarriage! This is no good." He snapped and then groaned.

"I know but I need you. I need you so much. What have they done to me? Oh Kamis Ling! Harder please. Need to feel all of you. Please. Please." She whined and cried.

Ling felt like a bastard and she was coming fast and hard. His own breath left him when she sank her fangs in yet again. His own end was staggering. Their bodies were pressed together hard as they experienced raw bliss. He also realized he was utterly exhausted and his hands were shaking.

"Did you feed from my yoki?" He asked astonished.

"I do not know." She stated suddenly terrified.

"What have we done?" He asked staring at her.

Cheung and Quon stood amongst the trashed forest area and the smell of Byakko was strong. Jortel came out of hiding and Quon knew the truth and nodded to the sky dragon.

"Some like you all took her. She fought them but there were too many, oui? I know not where to go and I refuse to leave. I cannot go to the castle but she is gone." He said upset.

"Smells like Byakko alright. I smell Hu all over the place." Cheung said stumped.

"Hu is your family name?" Jortel demanded.

"Yes. It is a huge clan. Our Ba is the current Byakko Lord but he had a ton of siblings, cousins, aunts, and uncles. You get the idea. Because someone has the name of Hu does not make them directly in our immediate family. They could end our second or even fourth cousins." Quon shrugged.

"They would probably take her to Hunan. If they found her here in Japan then they would take her away." His brother suggested.

"You are right. Damnit! We do not need to go there!" The elder brother stated.

"Let me go." Jortel said.

"We will need you to. Damn it all." Cheung said in irritation.

The twins were beautiful by Byakko standards but they were also mouthy and hard to get along with. Male tigers did not appreciate those nu zi who thought for themselves or who showed they thought for themselves. It was well known tigresses were smart and capable but they did it in quiet and not around their mates. The Hu brothers had been odd in that they had chosen powerful nu zi and loved them for it.

The three ported and the two Byakko brothers hid and Jortel hid but listened carefully. The news at the Changsha court was of the warrior nu zi who had lost her tail in battle. It was rumored she was in Dong Jiang with Shirong Hu. They ported again after some time spent spying and they were in the country side of the beautiful area. Cheung blushed at his memories of this place and they walked on. Jortel was anxious and he was determined to find his mate.

/

Wenling woke up and she was in an opulent bed. She raised her head and her hair was down and she wore nothing but a quilt. The bastard general was at a desk and he was writing in Kanji and his own hair was down but he still wore formal clothes.

"You bastard!" She snarled.

"Pardon?" He asked turning.

"How dare you undress me!" Wenling hissed like wild woman.

"Our healer tells me you have had some terrible injuries. He stated your arm has been broken and you have healed stab wounds all over you. You have been trained as a warrior which is not common for a tigress." He said pleasantly.

"Because I am not a full tigress. How dare you turn your arrogant, chauvinistic male tiger nose up at me you sorry son of a whore!" She said growling fiercely.

He was shocked at her language and her yoki was practically crackling at her fingers. He stood up and he neared the bed. His hand brushed her shoulder where she had a nasty scar and she went to strike. He caught her hand and the quilt fell. He was not the one who had undressed her and his eyes flicked down and his breath caught. She had stab wounds in her stomach and sides as well. She also had a beautiful body that was extremely feminine and he could not tell she was not a full tigress.

"You have more scars. Gods nu zi." He stated as he cupped her breast.

Shirong was not doing it to be licentious but he saw a scar that was jagged across the beautiful flesh and she had a grayish stripe across her nipple.

"Unhand me you bastard." Wenling said with death in her voice.

"Were you violated?" He asked horrified.

"Yes." She snarled.

"Nu zi!" He said meeting her eyes.

"Do not dare feel sorry for me. I do not need some fucking tiger's pity. It is worthless. The only tigers I respect are my Ba, his brothers, and my own brother. Fuck you!" She said with hate.

"How can your opinion be so low of your own kind?" He asked softly

"When their opinion is low of me. Unhand me before you pull back a bloody stump buster." She said growling.

Shirong stared at her face then at her scars again. It warred with his instincts but this female had seen much battle. His thumb brushed the striped nipple and she began a threatening growl. Her fierceness made him strangely attracted and he was curious. He kept flicking the nipple and she gasped as the tingling in her breast made her growl out rather loudly.

"Stop! I have babes that I feed." She rasped.

"Warrior mother?" He said as he met her eyes.

Wenling saw something she had never seen in a male tiger and it startled her. She saw raw lust reflected and she blinked.

"Gods you are something I have never seen in a Byakko female." He stated flatly.

"Let me go. I have no quarrel with you but I have things to do." She said trying to stay clearheaded.

"I really cannot. I am sorry nu zi but I have orders and I have to follow them. Chung wants you and he appealed to Chen for you. My lord is most interested in meeting you." Shirong stated dropping his hand.

"I would rather do the nasty here with you then that arrogant fuck have anything to do with me." She snarled.

"That is a temptation nu zi." He said bluntly.

Her jaw dropped and she tried to grab for the coverlet. Shirong could not let a little teasing nor a little flirting pass him by and he climbed on the bed. He caught her hands and he softly brushed her lips with his. She was sweet and by the Gods the nu zi was ripe. It was making him dizzy to contemplate it. Wenling was suddenly winded as this powerful male had her under him and the quilt was the only thing between them. His tongue sought hers and she actually groaned as the tiger male made her moan softly and she was horrified at herself when she purred. He clutched her thigh and she finally managed to shove him off. There was pounding on the door and he moved quickly. She covered up and she was growling. Her eyes widened and Wen was near. She stared up and she thanked the gods.

"There is a white dragon outside General Shirong." Another soldier stated.

"Guard the nu zi." He commanded.

He nodded curtly and the general left. Wen ported in not a moment later and she moved so fast that the tiger did not have a chance. He was laid out cold and she grabbed her twin.

"Oh thank Gods." She said happily.

"Sorry took us so long! Ba and Uncle Che have to avoid peeps who know them. Jortel was in the forest and he waited on us to find him." She said finding her a hanfu.

"Thank you!" She said slipping on the silk.

The twins slipped outside of the Dong Jiang palace and they looked around. They walked along and they both walked straight into a contingent of soldiers. Wen looked peeved and Wenling looked highly annoyed. Shirong stared at the identical nu zi and twins were just not that common in Byakko society. If it was not for one missing her tail; he almost could not tell them apart.

"You have a twin!" He stated stunned.

"Wen honey? I think the boys here need to know why tigers do not like us." Wenling stated.

"Sure dear." She said grabbing her twin's hand.

Their eyes bled silver and the clouds themselves began to gather. The Byakko looked up and the females were controlling the weather itself. Shirong had never seen females with this kind of power and sudden blinding blizzard blanketed the summer scape. When the snow cleared the girls were gone.

Yoshiko was sleeping beside Ling and he was exhausted. She was much better since the having the uppyr leader's blood but now she was starved. He had seen her hunt and she tore apart the deer. The intensity of her beast was frightening and she had actually hunted him. She had pinned him against a tree and proceeded to use him for all manner of gratification. His mate had been interested in love making but now she oozed it. It scared him to death and she woke up.

"Ling." She whispered.

"Shiko, Beloved you are going to kill me." He stated sitting up.

"You think I would hurt you?" Yoshiko asked in anger.

"I think you would not intend to but your appetites are massive. I cannot handle it. I am afraid." He said cupping her cheeks.

"I am not a monster." She said with wide eyes.

"I know that but Yoshiko you have always been inu dominant. You have been a fairly normal youkai." He said biting his lip.

"What are you saying?" She demanded.

"I am thinking perhaps that you are like Asuna now. I am thinking that you are in fact a succubus." Ling stated carefully.

"What now am I disgusting?" Yoshiko asked in anger.

"No! I am just saying that you are succubus. Nu zi I love you no matter what. Why are you crying?" He asked perplexed.

"You do not want me anymore." She said beginning to sob.

"Yoshiko I did not say that!" He said perplexed.

"You come back to work it out and now that I am dirty. Screw you tiger!" She snarled getting up.

"What did I say?" He asked totally perplexed.

"Fine. You asshole." She said jerking on her kimono.

Asuna knocked on their door and her sister's shrieking had woken her pups. She opened it and poor Ling was wilting on the bed and Yoshiko was sobbing. Her elder sister was assaulted with powerful scents and back stepped.

"Whoa!" She said staring at them both.

"What?" Yoshiko snarled.

"For one you are being loud and obnoxious. Two you are so pregnant that I am surprised you cannot smell it. Three shut up and sit down." Asuna growled.

Yoshiko stared at her and she did as her sister told her. Asuna came over and scented her and she was hit by the powerful scents.

"Well Ling you wished to be a father. You will be a father. I will send her to Nobu in the morning. Now go to bed." The inu princess snapped.

The younger Byakko prince was in shock but happy and he jumped out of bed. He knelt in front of Yoshiko and lifted her chin.

"Dearest did you hear her? No one was able to scent you before." He said trying to contain his excitement.

"I cannot loose another. I will die. I want our baby. Ling! I want our baby!" She said breaking down.

He held her tightly and he prayed to the Gods that they just gave them one. He would be happy with just one. Ling held Yoshiko as she sobbed and they both were praying.

Nanami was up and walking around the Earth Tiger castle. The pain was there but not as severe. She had a feeling she would always have a little and she saw Riki. He was handsome and regal looking but she was not much in a mood. Ayana was being good and staying away from Chikara. She knew how hard that was for her elder sister as the tarantula lord was her great love.

"You look much better. How is your pain?" Riki asked.

"Still a little but I can handle it. Thank you all for your hospitality. Forgive Ayana for her brashness. She is much loved by her Chichi and spoiled rotten but she has a great heart." Nanami stated with a wistful smile.

"She is offensive but I suppose I can overlook it if you ask." He said looking her over.

"Watch it pretty boy. I have funnel in me." She laughed softly.

"You are more then beautiful. I can tell you are more then kumo but you are utterly entrancing. I wish you well onna. I hope we meet again." He said bowing.

She bowed a little in return and he walked on. Ayana came up and she had a wistful expression.

"What were you doing?" She whispered.

"I watched Chikara take a bath." Ayana giggled.

"What did you do to him?" Nanami demanded.

"Made him come through telekinesis. I did not physically touch him! He will think it a fluke. Come on." She said dragging Nanami.

They ported via her shoki and they were near the South. Nanami moved slowly and she walked towards the castle. She found Kenshin, Hakushin, and Ryunosuke near a statue and they were praying. She wanted to laugh but they took it so seriously. She waited and they finally got done. Hakushin stood up and he smiled at Nanami and actually winked at her. She gave him a brilliant smile and Kenshin stood up slowly. He saw her and he blushed a little.

"Hello healer." Kenshin whispered.

"Hello houshi. How are you?" Nanami asked.

"I am well. Thank you for asking. How is your pain?" He asked.

"Better. My brother in law was able to help me and we removed more shoki from my back. I still have a little discomfort but it is so much better." She replied.

"That is very gratifying to hear." He said bowing.

"Kenshin, you feel things yet you make yourself shut them out, why?" She asked gently.

"Because I am a houshi. I am supposed to be pure." He said looking past her.

"You know Prince Ryunosuke was also a houshi." Nanami said.

"As he has said. He is in awe of Hakushin. My master chuckles and laughs. He tells him not to have such high standards of him. He told him he is just a man." Kenshin murmured.

Nanami knew the truth and she stepped forward. This gentle young ningen made her weak in the knees and she pressed her lips to his cheek. She refused to defile him as Hibari had done to Ryunosuke. Her elder sister was gorgeous and damned wicked at times. He stood there and breathed in her scent.

"I prayed for your well being." He stated.

"You did?" She asked staring at his eyes.

"Hai." He nodded.

"What do you want most Kenshin?" Nanami demanded too gently.

"To know something of you." He said breathing in hard.

Nanami was trying to rationalize in her brain what she was doing and then she realized that she was indeed fixing to violate a houshi. She wrapped her arms around him and she suddenly met his lips. He had kissed her and it was too much for him. Kenshin was moaning against her mouth as she kept up a slow, passionate exploration of his senses. He had to breathe and he finally ripped his lips away for a moment. Their foreheads were pressed together and his thumb was tracing her lips.

"Not right. I am doing wrong. So lovely. I want to touch you so much." He said in agony.

"Why is this not right?" Nanami asked.

"Houshi. Supposed to be pure." Kenshin said with trembling lips.

"Who says? Not Hakushin! He and my mother have known each other for years. When they are not helping one another; they are a tangle of limbs." She admitted.

"Pardon me?" He asked shocked.

"He has lived a really long time has he not?" Nanami reasoned.

"Hai." He said suddenly realizing.

"My mother mated him in his lifetime and extended his life to that of a youkai one. He is ningen but he is not mortal." She said softly pressing her lips to his cheek.

"He has always said do not hold myself to ridiculous standards yet I have never seen him with an onna." He stated looking at her.

"They like each other a lot." She said undoing his knot.

His fair brown hair fell about his shoulders and she kissed him again. She hated houshi robes and her hands slid into them and began to undo them. Kenshin pulled back and stared at her face.

"Can you? You were in such pain." He said suddenly.

"Hai. Kamis now I want to." She said biting her lip.

He nodded and he redid his robes and he walked casually towards the castle. She stared after him and he looked back at her.

"I am aware of your rooms Lady Nanami. Should I perhaps lay healing hands on you?" Kenshin asked very seriously.

A smile graced her lips and she nodded. She walked towards the castle slowly and he knew he needed to give her some sort of massage at least. It was obvious to him she still suffered and she led him into her chambers. She barely slid the door shut when he began to nip her lips again. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and his hands crushed her silver hair in his grasp. The slowly sank to their knees and he made himself pull away. His hands slowly undid the pale yellow hanfu; he slowly unlaced it and helped her remove the silks. His hazel eyes took in her body and he made himself breathe. He helped her lay down on the futon and she rolled to her stomach. He retrieved oils and slowly began to work the muscles in her back. Nanami was wracked in agony at first but his hands were like magic as he massaged out tension and made her feel loose. She was moaning as he worked and Kenshin felt his groin tighten at her sounds.

"I think you should rest. This scar is healed but it is fresh." He stated being the houshi again.

"No." She said rolling over.

"You have suffered greatly. I hope I was able to offer you some relief." Kenshin stated gently.

"I am now feeling a dull ache somewhere else houshi. It can be just as irksome and uncomfortable for onna. We desire the physical as well." Nanami said.

"Truly? How does it feel?" He asked innocently.

"How does the physical feel or how does desire feel?" She asked in return.

"Both I think." He murmured staring at her body.

"The want is powerful. The body can actually ache. Right now I feel a small dull ache in me. I wish to feel whole." She whispered.

"How?" He demanded.

"How does it feel?" She asked him and her eyes were wide.

"Hai." Kenshin nodded as his finger tips began to run along her sternum.

"Kamis you want actual words. I wish to feel your hard member inside of me. I wish to feel my walls grip you as you move back and forth. The void is filled by your girth." She shuddered under her own words.

His hazel eyes were filled with profound want and he took one nipple between thumb and forefinger. She groaned softly as he twisted and pulled it gently. His explorations were so innocent that it made her crazed.

"Damn it Kenshin! Just get naked!" She snarled suddenly.

"No. I do not think so. Not this time. I wish to only touch and explore you. I want to familiarize myself with your body if it is okay." He said running another finger down her belly.

Her eyes were wide and the sensations were driving her out of her mind. Nanami did not think she could handle only exploration and the poor houshi was going to have a mindless; raging youkai onna who needed him. His finger continued to just run along her skin and it was making her jumpy and whine softly. Kenshin watched the talented healer become like one massive nerve. Memories of her first time with Tomoharu washed over her and she began to gasp hard. He was only touching her skin and she yelling out. He was shocked as she arched suddenly and whined out.

"Nanami?" He asked concerned.

"Small climax. Kamis I need you. Please!" She snarled out as her eyes were red.

He watched her sit up and she was on him. Nanami was trying not to attack him but she really needed him at this point. She undid his houshi robes and he was breathless as she kissed him passionately and without stopping. It was so consuming as she exposed him.

"Kenshin, you are so beautiful." She growled.

She could not wait and he had been denying his own wants. He was stiff and she easily slid down his thick shaft. He choked against the side of her neck and he moaned as he felt what it was to be within an onna for the first time. Nanami was shaking but she moved against him. Kenshin was moaning non stop as he lowered her back and began to pull back and thrust into her deeply. She met his hips with hers and she groaned and grunted as he moaned. It was totally beautiful as they met. The young houshi was feeling the draw of a massive something and he was groaning hard as he began to thrust harder. Nanami moved her fingers between them and began to massage her pearl. Her scream rattled him but her vaginal walls clamped on his member deliciously and clawed herself in her climax. She hissed out and he felt heaven the rush left him and he lay against her as his orgasm left him speechless and breathless. Nanami screamed again as a wave of warmth and something awesome washed over her and she passed out. Kenshin was shocked and he shook her.

"Oh Kamis. Nanami. Onna please! Please wake up! What have I done?" He whispered feverishly trying to get her to wake up.

He could see her breathing but she was gone. He blushed and he scrambled for his clothes. The only persons he knew to ask were Hakushin and Ryunouske. He decided upon the dragon and he went in search of him. He found him with a babe and he watched him.

"Kenshin? What is wrong?" The dragon prince asked.

"I need help." He said turning red.

"What is wrong? I will try." Ryunosuke stated.

"Um. Lady Nanami…we have become close and she told me, she told me that it is possible to still be a houshi and have my powers. We joined and now she is not conscious." Kenshin said utterly red and totally embarrassed.

"It is your purity my friend." The dragon said with a small smile.

"It is?" He asked sheepishly.

"Hai. She will be okay. It overwhelms and with you being a pure houshi; I am sure the effect is more powerful." He smiled.

"Why did you stop being a houshi?" Kenshin asked.

"My sect absolutely does not allow for mates. I also decided that my mate was worth it. I met her before she gave birth to our first child. I love her so much and she is my heart and my life." He shrugged.

Kenshin was affected and he bowed low. He went back to Nanami and he would wait for her to wake up.

Asuna was happy for Yoshiko in a way and sorrowed it took waking up her uppyr half. She was very pregnant with Byakko. She was so pregnant that she had conceived twins. Ling was beside himself and demanded she go on bed rest. Her brother in law had also grilled her on her heritage and he was considering what she needed. Ling was pragmatic and smart too. She was hurting for Youshiro and had no clue what to do for him. He just spent time with her small pups and he was happy to play uncle. Akihiko's one appearance had intrigued her but she had no time to return his call and her time was spent feeding babes and plotting the massive attack on Mochrie. It was going to go badly for the wyvern and reds. It would take a little more planning and gathering forces but Hideaki was seeing to it. Sanra was on his list and Asuna watched him practice in the dojo everyday. He was also a grand Chichi. He loved Tsukiko and he could be found with her in the fields around the palace reading to her some old and ancient inu story. She had not a clue that she would find such an easy inu mate. She had to send Shan Lao and Yung into the stream to find Hanaj and Lei. She was worried but she concentrated now on tracking down Danika and ending that particular enemy. The pazuzu Zarek was still in a death sleep and he had truly under estimated Maec. The thought was frightening in of itself and she wondered what the arrogant, ancient blood drinker would say when he woke up. She imagined he would laugh it off as Maec having dumb luck. Her Byakko twins had been spotted by Chen's men and they were apparently wanted. She had told them to be careful. She sighed and things were peaceful only for the moment and she relished it for the time being. Her young pups were behaving but she knew that too was fleeting. Hinata was stubborn and he was itching to fight again. Asuna sat back and watched the comings and goings and knew that indeed the short peace was fleeting. She had more to prepare and she would fight tooth and nail for final peace.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Happenings within the Tsuchigumo spill over and Asuna faces Ishin. Ookami kumo make an appearance. Hanaj, Lei, and Nveid return. The inu princess runs into a neko prince as the one who perished with the Ryuku Islands enters the scene. Hinata again goes after the Shouten with the help of Haruya; yoki of the younger pups is seen. Surprises abound for Maec as he faces the Western Lord himself. Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts!

No Rest or Weeping for the Wicked

"I tire of excuses. I want them decimated. I want nothing left standing and I want my sons and my mate by my side, do I make myself clear?" Drostan roared.

"Yes your majesty." A green dragon quaked in fear.

He stood up and he was furious. Akemi's cousin was a problem and she had allied herself to his mate and the blasted Ryukotsusei. The rumor was that the dragon had forced a third into his mating and he was so angry that he snarled. He released a fist into a wall and cracked it. He wanted the fiery little woman and he wanted her beneath him. He wanted her to say the words he was dying to hear. His son should be sitting up by now and he grew sicker and sicker that a mammal like bastard was raising his boy. He snarled again and he decided that the Shouten king needed to be visited again.

Akemi had birthed easily and her uppyr girl was beautiful and Janek was in love. He was so in love that no one bothered him whilst he gushed over his brown haired, blue eyed angel as he called her. He named her Angel Tawnovich. Akemi had leveled him a stare and he had glared at her in return. Ryukotsusei laughed and laughed. Janek had ported to Romania to show Vlad his daughter and the uppyr king held his advisor's daughter and he was happy for his normally sullen friend. Janek had come alive and the baby girl became the belle of the Carpathian castle. Akemi was happy immensely happy with Ryukotsusei and Janek in her life. Her three small children made her immensely happy and her two eldest sons were happy too. She was strolling in the palm forests to catch her dinner and she was always leery to feel for powerful auras. Akemi knew to seek out wyvern or basilisk patterns. She did not think to pay attention to kumo ones. She was suddenly caught in a web and she yelped out. She did not see kumo very often and she struggled. Akemi saw a massive brown and grey kumo with huge fangs and many eyes. She snarled and she pressed her hands to its leg. It hissed and slammed its leg into and she went flying. Akemi hit shrubs and a tree and the beast was on her in but a second. She screamed as struggled with the massive creature and she was letting her purity flow. Burnt flesh could be smelled and she could sense it was a low level youkai. She screamed more and it suddenly scuttled off of her. A man with solid grey eyes and multi colored hair stood near and he jerked his arm back. He wore a flowing black hakama and haori and he eyed Akemi coolly.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Masanori. Who are you onna?" He demanded.

"I am Lady Akemi. I am Lord Ryukotsusei's mate." She growled.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? You are foolish." Masanori snapped.

"I am foolish? These are my mate's lands! How dare you and your pet reside here!" Akemi snarled.

"My pet? I guess you could call her that. She is a lower level kumo but she has her uses." He said crossing his arms.

"Get out of dragon lands!" She said standing.

"No. These used to be apart of Tsuchigumo lands. I feel quite at home." He said walking past her.

"I know about the ookami kumo. I know what backstabbing, faithless beasts you all are!" She said in a nasty tone.

"Not all of us followed Lady Fusae you bitch!" He said turning on her.

"Oh really? Well I heard that your kind murdered innocent funnel and tore apart the kingdom." Akemi snarled.

"And who did you hear such fiction from Lady Akemi?" Masanori stated stepping into her personal space.

"Several funnels." She snapped.

"There are two sides to every story dumb onna. Do yourself a favor and figure that out. I was only hunting and that kumo was injured. Regardless of her status; she has young and she lives. She does not understand boundaries and has instincts to survive so bite me!" He growled loudly in her face.

"Really?" She retorted.

She snapped her fangs and he noticed hers were more prominent then the average youkai. He realized something was off in her and he ducked when she went to bite him.

"What the hell are you?" Masanori yelled.

"I am a kyuuketsuki." She stated saying the Japanese word for uppyr.

His dark grey pupil less appearing eyes widened and he shoved her back. She fell on her back and he pounced on her. He used his silk and trapped her hands to the ground. She noticed small speckling around his hair line and his mottled hair was shaggy but in a very beautiful way.

"Well bite me takes on a whole new meaning with you. I could inject you with enough venom and suck your insides out." He leered.

"Fuck you!" She seethed.

"I suppose I could lower myself. You do have a beautiful body." He chuckled.

She shrieked and fought the silk and her feistiness made him curious. She stared at him as if he was something disgusting.

"Do you think you could overlook my being here and that of the low level ookami kumo?" He demanded.

"Perhaps if I never see your damned countenance again." Akemi growled.

"Rest assured that your countenance is not on my list of what I wish to see." Masanori growled.

They glared at the other and he released his silk. She surged up and grabbed his throat and he stared at her curiously.

"Never bind me again." She said hissing.

"Sure." He smirked.

Akemi stood up with as much dignity a possible and she walked past him. She saw the female in the distance. She realized she would act the same for any low level dragon and she sighed. She wondered who the hell this Masanori was and he was gone when she looked back.

She came back into the castle and she went searching for Asuna. Her cousin was feeding her youngest pups and Akemi nodded to her. She finished what she was doing and she stood slowly. She followed her out to a side hall and her cousin looked agitated.

"I found an ookami kumo in the forest. There was a low level one and then a male taiyoukai." She stated.

"An ookami kumo down here?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Hai that is what I thought. He said you all's version of the fall of the Tsuchigumo Kingdom was skewed. I do not believe that of course but he was belligerent." She said.

"Arrogant bastard. Ookami kumo are very sneaky. They are also very intelligent. They hate funnels because they think that the funnels believe themselves better then all. Truth is most funnels do not trust them." She shrugged.

"Well considering what you told me then I do not think I would either. I did not get the impression of malice from him though; just a lot of distrust. I mean he was helping a lower level kumo." Akemi said thoughtfully.

"If she is hurt then she needs hurt. Take me to her." Asuna commanded.

Akemi ported her cousin to the spot where the kumo had been. She picked up the scent and she found an elaborate web. She climbed it carefully and she looked down at the bottom.

"Akemi! Go back to the castle and bring me some supplies. She in injured. She is a low level but she is in pain." She said softly.

"How can you tell?" She asked astonished.

"I can hear her thoughts cousin. They can speak primitively but they can speak. She has an egg sac. I will coax her out. Just go." Her cousin said.

Akemi ported again and Asuna looked down at the female.

"I will not hurt you. I know you understand me." She said in funnel.

She felt many eyes on her and the female slowly crawled out. She was trembling and Asuna ran her hands along her hairy legs and then along her abdomen.

"What attacked you?" Asuna inquired in the kumo tongue.

She listened as the female rubbed her legs together. She nodded and anger possessed her. A basilisk had gotten to her and she comforted the kumo as she found the wound.

"You have basilisk venom. Settle down please." She commanded.

The female did as she was told and Asuna saw the egg sac on her back.

"You will be a good mother. It is okay. I promise you will get well." Asuna murmured.

Masanori was hiding behind a tree and masking but this Western inu was talking to the female and she was caring for her. Akemi popped back in and she had healing supplies.

"She told me a basilisk got her. The venom is running through her. I am going to have to remove it." She stated.

"Put fangs on a low level youkai? Are you nuts?" Her cousin asked shocked.

"The male taiyoukai must be close. He is masking but he must be here. He would not leave her like this. Not a female who was going to be a mother." Asuna said looking around.

"Can you not like smell them?" Akemi asked.

"Ishin hai. I am a little attuned to him though. He is only half ookami kumo." She stated looking up.

"He looks funnel." Her cousin smiled.

"Jouichi's looks dominated in all three of his babes. Funnels dna I believe is fairly powerful. Come out! I need your help with her!" She yelled suddenly.

"He is kind of a jerk." Akemi chuckled.

"Typical. You would let her suffer because you are a coward!" She growled out.

"I am no coward inu!" Masanori snarled walking out.

Asuna looked at him up and down and the female grew even calmer.

"She has been attacked by a very poisonous reptile. We need to draw the toxin out and seeing as how she probably trusts you more; get it out." Asuna stated.

"Get it out she says. Orders me about and calls me a coward! What do you think Illina; think we should eat inu?" He asked the female.

Akemi's mouth dropped and Asuna stepped closer to him. She pressed her lips near his ear and his eyes widened.

"The only way I will be eaten kumo is if your face is in my groin. Now get the toxin out." She growled softly.

Masanori looked at her and about choked at her words.

"I was unsure of what it was that had gotten her. Will this toxin harm me?" He demanded.

"Not if you spit it out quickly. I would do it but she trusts you." Asuna stated.

"Hai." He nodded.

Masanori sank his fangs into the wound and the female made a whine. Asuna comforted her and Akemi was just shocked. Her cousin had no qualms about touching the kumo at all but she did have kumo children. She had a bunch of kumo children and the female was obviously starting to feel better. Masanori did spit out the venom several times and he finally stopped and stepped back. Akemi stepped forward and Asuna began to disinfect the wound and poured hydrogen peroxide on it. Nanami had brought it from the future era and it worked well to keep small wounds from festering.

"You will be well. Now that I know you are here; I will tell my daughter to check on you. Her name is Ayana, okay?" Asuna stated in funnel.

The female made a grateful noise and she stood up. She climbed her web and went inside. Masanori stared at Asuna in anger and something else. Akemi snorted and ported out.

"Now what is an ookami kumo doing in these parts. I can see why a lower level but a taiyoukai?" She asked crossing her arms.

"What I do is my business. Now get the hell out of my way." He growled.

"Really? You get mouthy with my cousin and you expect me to get out of your way?" Asuna demanded.

"Illina was hurt. I was only trying to help her. I did not need someone interfering. She is not hurting anyone down here." He snarled.

"No she is not but you do not go around commanding anyone ookami kumo." She said crossing her arms.

"I am not Lady Fusae! I am my own man and I swear to the Kamis I will wipe your face you arrogant inu!" Masanori stated in fury.

"Come on big boy." She said beckoning him.

He launched himself at her and they ended up rolling on the ground. He was snarling and she suddenly brushed his mind. Masanori stared at her invasion and she was ascertaining his motives. He was for the most part a loner and she could not see any evil intent in him. Asuna threw him off easily and he slid across the ground. She jumped up and he was watching her carefully.

"A telepathic inu. How very odd." He said warily.

"Not full inu. I am half uppyr." She smiled.

"Oh just like the freak of your cousin. Well this has been fun really but I have my own life." He snapped.

"You are not involved with the nests much. So what do you do?" Asuna asked.

"I live! My kind is seen as the devils and I had nothing to do with any of it! I am only four centuries old and I try to help those that need it. Mostly I caretake the lower level kumo." He snarled.

He was a rare kind and she found him fascinating. He stood up and he was angry.

"May I ask a stupid question?" She asked raising a brow.

"What?" He asked antagonistically.

"Can you couple with a lower level female in your true form?" Asuna asked curiously.

"What? Why would you ask such an impertinent thing?" Masanori demanded.

"Just curious. I am inu and it is my nature." She smirked.

"Technically it is possible but I am not desperate." He growled.

"Right! You said you would eat inu." She teased.

He could not believe her words and she decided to further make him pissed off and she pulled him forward and kissed him. Masanori was stunned and he groaned quickly. She knew how to kiss a kumo male to make them crazed. He was beyond stunned and her body suddenly pressed to his fully and he was out of breath. She released his mouth and lifted his hand. She slowly sucked his index finger into her mouth and he breathed harder. She swirled her tongue and he shuddered.

"Kamis stop! Stop!" He whined out.

Asuna released his finger and she stared at him.

"Should not threaten another predator kumo. You may be surprised who does the eating." She said chomping her fangs at him.

"You speak funnel." He said through clenched teeth.

"Hai. I speak it well. Should you like to know that I have born kumo babes?" She said eyeing him.

"How?" He asked stunned.

"I coupled with my mate. How would you have it done?" Asuna asked amused.

Masanori actually turned red and she released him totally. She had a twinkle in her eyes and she bowed. She walked along and she ported away. His breathing was hard and his groin was tight. He went and checked on Illina and she was sleeping. He was glad she was feeling better and he pondered the inu onna and he actually blushed.

Asuna stretched and she was actually in a mood. She ported to Korea and she masked her scents and she found Nobu. He was busy as usual and she marveled at him. Their mating had worked because he had been a healer and she was an empusae. He stayed incredibly busy and she stayed half starved. It also helped that they had passion. Once Nobu had let himself feel; he felt a bunch.

"Hello healer." She whispered.

Goose bumps ran down his spine and he looked back to see Asuna. His heart rate increased and he stood up. He looked over at his patients and they all were knocked out. The inu onna took his hand and he followed into his room. She automatically began undressing him and Nobu was watching her.

"How is Nanami?" He asked as she bared his chest.

"She is better. She is taking some time for herself at the moment but she will return to help you soon. Look at you Nobu." Asuna said passionately.

"Just touch me." He whimpered.

She undid his hair and it fell about his shoulders. She tangled fingers in his black tresses and they kissed violently. He still could not wrap his mind around his feelings but he did not question them. Asuna ended up on his sideboard and he was within her. She would not stop kissing him or his skin. He was on overload already and his eyes were red. Asuna was delving into his mind and he ended up clawing his wall as she began spasming around him.

"Let me go. Let me go please." Nobu cried out.

Asuna unfurled her legs and he jerked himself back and he fell to his knees. Asuna watched the delicious sight of him spending his seed and her eyes were quite red as well. His heart beat was wild and he threw back his head as she slipped down off the sideboard and proceeded to lick him clean.

"Kamis. You make me wild." He breathed slower.

"Hai same here healer. You taste so good you know." Asuna grinned up at him.

"Thank you. Can you stay? Can we sleep a little while?" He asked running fingers through her hair.

"Hai." She nodded.

They made it to his futon and he wrapped his arms around her. He prayed Ishin stayed on that side of the palace. Akane had given birth to a healthy boy and the funnel web lord was smitten with his new son. The kumo lady was insane still and Ishin was caught yelling at her constantly. They never fought this much and it made Nobu curious. He fell asleep and it awesome.

/

He made sure Karu was asleep and he had fed well. His son was perfect; his mate not so much. He had searched for the inu and he knew where she was in this era but he wanted to find the one that was older. He wanted the one that was already his. He had heard rumors of beautiful onna slipping back and forth to the islands and he knew it was his daughter and another sibling. The leader of his Southern most outpost in the old kingdom was Haji and he was watching out for his adult girl. Ishin was fixing to port and Akane sat up.

"Where are you going now?" She snarled.

"Hunting! I am going to hunt. Is that okay with you?" He asked in fury.

"Whatever." She said laying back down.

"You forget yourself Akane. I am the lord and you my mate!" Ishin said in anger.

"I am not without my own yoki LORD Ishin." She hissed.

He lost his temper and he never lost his temper like this. He backhanded her and she hissed in anger. Blood dripped from a split lip and she stared at him in anger.

"Go hunt." She said laying back down.

Ishin was sick to his stomach and he ported to the forests outside of the palace. He was fixing to start building a web and he had not bothered with formal clothes. He wore only a plain sleeping yukata and his long black hair was down. Asuna saw him and she could not breathe right. She could feel his emotional suffering and it bothered her. Nobu had been awoken to one of the soldiers whining in terrible pain and she had said she would hunt. Now she saw Ishin and she slowly walked towards him. He did not sense her and she touched his shoulder. He whirled ready to strike and he saw her.

"You." He whispered.

"Ishin." Asuna stated softly.

"You avoid me." Ishin whispered.

"No. I would never avoid you. I have faced some tough enemies as of late. You look tired." She replied.

"Hai. Very tired." He sighed.

"Congratulations of your son's birth." She said touching his shoulder.

"Thank you. I am very happy." Ishin said.

"Happy with his birth but you seem a little exhausted." Asuna said knowingly.

"Akane and I have been arguing non stop. I am sick of it. She is jealous of everyone's attention. I hate the sight of her half the time." He said looking away.

"You are beautiful to behold Ishin. When I say you are stunning; it is not a good enough word. Your looks alone make you noticed but coupled with what a good man you are and it makes for a heady combination." She smiled.

"Beautiful? Good Kamis inu. I am a man; not a doll." He laughed.

She stood up on her tip toes and brushed her lips to his. He sighed softly and pressed his lips to hers more firmly. Ishin was trying to not be licentious but the arguing had been horrid and this was just so much better. He enjoyed intimacy in all forms and he craved to feel the mental the most. He could not help it and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush. They were kissing passionately and Ishin was so dominant at the moment. He forced himself to stop and he let her go.

"Kissing like that is going to lead to me regretting something." Ishin murmured softly.

"I understand." She nodded.

"Beautiful? Really?" He said suddenly and incredulously.

"Hai. Too beautiful. Makes me quite dizzy how gorgeous you are. Been jealous myself too." She laughed.

"Why? Why be jealous? Have you seen yourself in the mirror? Akane is beautiful too but no! I get treated like a criminal and I am the Tsuchigumo lord!" He growled in fury.

"Ishin, please calm yourself. I was jealous over her. I came to realize that it was stupid okay? You love her and you can love me." She smiled cupping his face.

"I love you. I do love you." He said staring at her hard.

His eyes were bleeding red and she was concerned over his anger. He jerked her up suddenly and Asuna was staring at his beast. He ported them out and they appeared in Sendai. He stumbled with her onto his futon and she struggled a little.

"Do not fight me my little inu. I am sick of fighting." He growled out in anger.

"Ishin, this may mess up our history and I would not want that!" She struggled.

"Then we will fuck with my memory more! You have done so already." Ishin growled in fury.

"Where is this coming from?" Asuna asked fighting his hold.

He grew madder and he used his silk to bind her hands above her head. He used a tight weave and she could not move them at all. She stared at him in shock and he slowly began to undo her hanfu.

"Ishin, listen to me." She begged.

"No." He snapped.

He made short work of her silks and his reddened eyes roved her form. Part of him wanted Akane to find him like this. He wanted her to see him take this onna and it made him mad that this onna kept repeatedly messing with his memories and thoughts. His beast was really pissed off she was fighting. He slipped a finger into her slowly and she breathed in deeply as he sought something. He pressed his claw into the delicate skin of her core and she screamed. The pain was gone to be replaced by his venom. He pulled his finger back and she broke out into a sweat.

"Ishin! Kamis Ishin!" She whined out.

"You should know not to fight us inu. Do not fight this." He growled as he sat back.

"What have I done to you?" Asuna cried as the venom made her tremble badly.

"Nothing! You have not done a damn thing." He said leveling her a stare.

"I am not Akane. Do not punish me for what she does. I love you but I have been trying to respect you and your place is at her side right now." She said twisting on his futon.

"You are still talking." Ishin snapped.

He pressed the claw of his thumb into her clit itself and he released a bit of venom. Her head shot up and her legs began to shake hard. She panted and whined as she was trying to relax and she was overwrought.

"Ishin, I need help. I need you to help me please." She whimpered as it began to cause her to cramp.

"Why? Why do you need me now? What onna in my life needs me?" He growled.

"Ishin please!" She nearly shrieked.

Ishin made a snarling noise and pushed his inu back. He began to suckle her breast roughly and she gasped in deep breaths as the pleasure began to build in her belly really fast. Her cries were wild and he was just pissed off. He wanted to be wicked and he used his cock and only teased her opening and she was seeing red too. She snarled and bit her own lips in her agony.

"Ishin! You bastard! You fucking kumo bastard!" Asuna hissed and whined.

"Really? I could leave you here." He snarled.

Ishin was right there and she was insane in her need. She moved fast and wrapped her legs around his waist and actually jerked him forward. He sank all the way in and she cried out at the fullness. He shuddered at the way she felt and the way she sounded. He did not loose sight of her face and Ishin pulled back and slammed into her. She arched her neck and upper body as he kept up the brutal pace but he continued to just take her harshly.

"Ishin. I love you. I will always love you and I have always loved you. Why are you so angry at me?" She whimpered.

"Because you are here and I cannot have you. I am angry because I know I do not love her anymore." He admitted as he stopped.

Asuna could not think properly because he felt so good in her and her body was spasming because of his venom. He had rather supreme control of himself because Ishin was not moving and feeling her walls clutch him.

"Ishin!" She snarled at him.

"Kamis you are beautiful you know. You look so wild and needy. You need me do you not?" He asked huskily.

"Hai. Kamis I need you always. I will always need you." Asuna said whispering beyond feral.

"Good. Because I know what happens between us. It is like fireworks my inu. My beautiful little inu." Ishin said wildly as he began moving hard.

He reached up and used his shoki to release her hands and her hands immediately went to his back. Her claws raked down his back deeply but it only fueled the wild encounter further. She was screaming in raptures but he was not stopping. Ishin was insane with lust and his beast at the moment and he was taking out all of his emotion on his soul mate. Asuna's mind could not handle more and when the shared culmination exploded; she fainted dead away. Ishin collapsed against her body and he was breathing rapidly. He saw blood on the futon but he paid it no mind. He knew his back was torn up and she had sank her fangs into his throat and he had done the same to her. He had joined her soul and their cries had been loud. He fell to his side and he passed out.

Asuna woke up and it still was night. She was sore and Ishin was sleeping deeply. She opened her thighs and she slammed her head back against the bed roll. He had marked her. He had marked her deeply and she sighed and could not be overly upset; she never could. Ishin and she had always been passion and sometimes explosions. She fully woke up and she saw a shadow in the corner.

"You!" She whispered.

"This is one of my bedrooms." Akane said coming forward.

The current kumo lady was pissed and she was absolutely furious. A servant had come to Korea and gotten her. They had told her that there were strange cries coming from her bed chambers in Sendai and Akane had come. Now she stared at the inu she hated more then anything and Ishin woke up slowly.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Wondering what _my_ mate is doing fucking an inu!" Akane snarled.

"Not fucking; making love! Sick of dealing with you!" Ishin hissed.

"You bastard! I just gave you a son. You mope around and pine away for this cunt?" She asked.

"Pardon me Lady Akane. You two obviously have issues." Asuna said trying to stay out of their mating problems.

"Oh you move and I will kill you where you sit!" She snarled at Asuna.

"You could try." The inu princess growled.

"You threaten her again Akane and I will kill you myself." Ishin said grabbing his yukata.

She was flabbergasted at his words and so was Asuna. He was truly angry at her and he stood up.

"You onna have done nothing but make all of us miserable since before Karu was born. I am sick of your words and your hate. You accused of me whoring around so I did." He said crossing his arms.

Asuna covered herself with a cover and Akane looked sick to her stomach. She glared at Asuna and began to shake in anger.

"You are hung up on this onna and you know it!" She said in fury.

"No, I was not. I am now. By the way; I am sorry if I was too rough." He said softly.

Asuna was exasperated at Ishin and she snorted at his arrogance.

"You two have a child. Lady Akane please forgive this. I am most humbly sorry for these actions. I understand your anger and hate and if I was you, I would hate me to. I gave in and that is unconscionable. I apologize. Lord Ishin, you are angry with your mate and so you two should speak. If she accuses you of being a whoremonger then allowing yourself to slake your lust with a succubus is not a good idea. Pardon me you both." She said trying to have dignity.

Akane stared at the inu and she was surprised at her words. Ishin was pissed off and Asuna ported out to the Ryuku Kingdom.

She was furious at Ishin for his arrogant act and being put in the middle of his fights with Akane. It was amazing that Nanami's birth control was holding and she thanked the Kamis. She was actually in Neko lands and she was washing up. She stiffened when she felt an aura she knew too well. She mouthed the name and she whirled around to catch sight of a young yamaneko male. Thoughts flitted through her head and he was young; really young. He was also of age but still obscenely young. She realized she did not care and this man was hers for all time. She gave chase and his hair was a little longer and it was burnished gold. She ran after him and he was fast. She changed form and she gained speed. She pounced him and he was snarling and spitting. She lowered her muzzle and began to lick him. He growled out and sputtered in anger. Asuna changed form and her yukata was open. His intense blue eyes traveled up her form and she looked amused.

"Spying on me?" She asked huskily.

"You're in Yamaneko lands. Wondering what an inu bitch is doing here." He growled.

"Taking a bath. I got a little messy dealing with a Tsuchigumo." She replied honestly.

"Oh. Yeah they still congregate. Fucking bastards!" He snarled.

She was amused as she climbed off of him and his saw all of her and he turned his head as he turned bright red.

"What is your name neko?" She asked for show.

"Jagaharu." He growled.

"Asuna." She stated bowing her head.

"I know who you are. I know the fucking crest." Jagaharu snapped.

"I am sure you hold most inu in ill esteem but I assure you that I like neko quite well. I am very much pleased by pussy." Asuna said smirking.

His jaw dropped and she was in a mood. She was always in a mood when faced with him.

"Pardon me?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. Male neko are quite pleasing. They are addicting really." She actually snickered.

"You're fucked up." He sputtered.

"Were you not spying on me?" Asuna asked touching his cheek.

He stared at her and he realized she had known he was there. He tried to step back and she grinned.

"Are you pure Jagaharu?" She asked smiling.

"So what the fuck if I am?" He growled out.

She was used to his mouth and she got in his face. She decided to give him a little attention and her smile never left her face. She ripped his hakama and he snarled but she grabbed his hand gently and lifted it to her lips. She kissed his palm several times before she nipped and began to lick it. The sensations made him shudder and he stared at her. She did the same to her own palm and then guided his hand to his groin and she pressed her lips to his ear.

"Have you touched yourself?" She whispered.

"Couple of times. What're you doing?" He ground out.

Asuna wrapped both of their hands around him and his blue eyes widened. She would help him reach ecstasy and not actually rut him. She would attempt to not be a pervert. It was hard she decided because he was delicious and he was virile. He was also now moaning as she guided their hands. Asuna was breathing in his ear and he was gasping softly.

"You are so hard neko. You were hard before we touched you. Did you like seeing me naked?" Asuna asked.

"Hai." Jagaharu admitted.

"You are so young but adult correct?" She whispered.

"Hai. Oh fuck!" He whined as he drew closer to the end.

She could not help herself and she slid down his body. He was in utter shock as she opened her mouth and swallowed him. He could not let himself fall but his knees were weak as she pleasured him; she sucked and seemed to lavish much attention to his head. He was positive he was going to loose it and she grabbed his buttocks. He threw back his head and groaned out as his body became drained of his seed. It felt so good and much better then anything he could do. She slowly and carefully pulled back and he was shaking. She grinned up at him and kissed his member for good measure.

"Please spy some more." She teased.

"How come you ain't a bigoted whore?" He asked breathless.

She stood up and pulled him forward. Asuna kissed Haruya's father for all his worth and his tongue found hers. All felines kisses were meant to alter brain function in her opinion and Haru's were awesome. He stood there kissing an inu for several minutes whilst his brain turned to slop and his body became hard as hell again.

"Onna! Kamis help me." He hissed as he ground himself against her thigh.

"Not here Jagaharu. Your first time should be in your futon and you should feel rapture." She said kissing along his neck.

"Hai! Please." He actually whimpered.

"Too young." She said in regret.

"Like hell I am. You get me hard and then tell me no? Fucking bitch!" He snarled in anger.

"Really? Fine. Imagine your futon neko." She growled.

He imagined his futon and she ported them. She shoved him back and shed her yukata. Jagaharu stared at her in intense hunger and eagerness. Reality hit her and it hit her that she had taken Ichigo's innocence and she was fixing to do the same with Grimmjow. Irony settled on her as he jerked her down to him. All he cared about at the moment was that he was in a lust and he wanted to rut; consequences be damned. She lost her head to her own lust as she began to leave passionate nips to his shoulder and down his chest. She began to nip his male nubs and he was lost in the sensations. Everything was new to him and he was groaning. Asuna decided to spare him nothing and she kissed her way down his belly. If this was to be his first time then she would make it memorable. She kissed along his cock again and sucked his testes into her mouth. He hissed and groaned as this complete stranger had amazing passion with him. He had heard inu bitches were wild and amazing but this was beyond him. He felt her tongue and he was suddenly quiet. She was using it in what should be a wrong place but he noticed it felt good; he thought he should feel weird about it but she was not stopping. It began to feel even better and he gasped at the pleasure as it began to wash over him. Something felt as though it was deep within him and he wiggled under her and she wanted to smile. Telekinesis was such a marvelous yoki in her opinion.

"Oh shit! Fucking shit!" He cursed loudly.

She lifted her mouth and he was wild. His eyes had bled red and his cock was hard and jutting proudly from his body. He was shifting wildly under her as she prodded his prostate with her yoki as his member wept. The sight was mouth-watering and all she wanted was to take him but she would allow him the pleasure. She lay beside him and opened her thighs. He was on her in an instant and he crashed his mouth to her. He could not even get himself under control to return any favors. He liked the female body way too much but he was so lost in his youkai self and it wanted to be inside said female. He slammed into her and he drove himself harder and harder. Asuna gasped as pain and pleasure mingled and then it became all pleasure. His feline member exacted too much sensation and she was drowning immediately. She began to cry out as he pulled back and plummeted inside her over and over. Asuna clung to her young lover and he was so devilishly handsome and so wild; she could not expect him any other way. Her body convulsed around and he choked. The sensations were too much but the force of his climax was unreal as she snapped her fangs into his wrist. He snarled and roared out as he spent his seed. He trembling as he pressed himself into her fully and he whined out more as the last jolt left him. Nothing could compare to what had happened and she was sweaty as was he. She was barely awake and he was for sure out of it. He refused to leave her body and just collapsed against her.

"Grimmjow?" She whispered.

"Huh?" He asked dazed.

"Tired." Asuna managed.

"Yeah me too." Jagaharu whispered back.

"I cannot move." She prompted.

"Me neither." He said then fell to snoring.

"Damn it." She said rolling her eyes.

He had passed out on top of her and she let sleep take her.

/

"Get off of me!" She growled.

He was roused and the onna he had rutted scrambled up and began to vomit into his chamber pot. She was retching terribly and seemed she would not stop. Grimmjow wrinkled his nose and she finally wiped her mouth. She looked around for her yukata and she was shaky.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She hissed.

"What?" He asked almost amused.

"Wipe the smirk off your face." Asuna snarled.

"Why?" Jagaharu asked.

She made a face at him and she ported away. She walked shakily in the castle in Kyoto and she felt like an idiot. Her pups were milling and Hiroto and Haruya came running over to her. Her half Arrancar child scented her and lifted his silvery-blue head and opened his eyes wide.

"Haha? You saw Chichi?" He asked astonished.

"Hai." She nodded and she covered her mouth and got sick.

"Haha and your Chichi got busy." Hiroto said making a face.

Asuna put up a finger and Haruya blushed madly. She was getting sick and vomiting harshly.

"You are too young to joke as such and two shut up!" Asuna said growling.

"Hai Haha." Her son snickered.

Haruya knelt by his mother and rubbed her back.

"You and Chichi really? You gonna give Chichi another kit?" He asked hopeful.

"I think so. I was supposed to have a sister for you anyway." She said leaning against a wall.

Haruya felt her head and he hissed.

"Haha you sick." He said worried.

"I was with you too. I need the future era for a little bit. Damn it all! I see him for one second." She muttered.

Haruya stood up and he paced.

"Hikari? Big sister? Come please? Please?" He called.

Hikari appeared and ruffled his head. He gave her a wan smile and his dimples appeared. She hugged him and hauled their mother up.

"Haha!" She said sighing.

"I know." Asuna sighed.

"Come on boys. Yo Roto!" Hikari called.

Hiroto ran down the hall and he grinned. He liked the modern era better and he got to play his video games and watch television. Modern Tokyo was fun too.

"Hey Ruya wanna play Tekken when we get back?" Hiroto asked.

"Hai. I will wipe your butt." He grinned.

"Yeah right. I'm half shinigami; I can kick your half Arrancar ass!" He snickered.

"Roto! Why do you have to be so mean?" Haruya asked in anger.

"Be quiet both of you!" Asuna growled.

They stuck their tongues out at each other and Hikari made the portal. She helped her mother through and they were in Karakura Town. Hiroto ran for the cordless telephone and Haruya stayed to help his mother sit down. Hikari sighed and let her younger brother fawn. The further in time the portals were the more taxing on the yoki. She phased into Soul Society and Haruya watched his mother pass out.

"Roto! I'm going into Hueco Mundo." He yelled.

"Getting your Chichi?" He asked.

"Yeah. You called yours?" Haruya asked.

"Hai. Tell Grimmshit that Ichigo said hey." Hiroto said laughing and then he took off.

Haruya frowned and he knew Hiroto was feeling off again. His brother was always a jerk this time of year. Happiness bubbled up in him and he made a garganta appear. He could find his Chichi fast and he knew not to stay in Hueco Mundo long. Other hollows liked to try and eat him and he was old enough to defend himself now but his father got livid. His Chichi also spent time with him teaching him his hollow abilities. He told him to not tell his Haha all of his powers. He did not want her binding them. As far as she knew he could only make garganta. They did not tell her of his zanpakuto. He saw Granz and he smiled.

"Yylfordt! Hey! Where is my Chichi?" Haruya asked.

"The King is in Los Noches but you are forbidden from Aizen seeing you." The Fraccion stated.

"I know. I kind of need him now. Haha is home and she is bad off." He said perplexed.

"When is the inu not bad off?" The blonde Arrancar stated smiling.

"I know but Chichi needs to know what is up. He would want to know this." Haruya said biting his lip.

"He will be mad you came here." Yylfordt stated.

"I know but I will take my punishment. He needs to come. I am at the Karakura mansion." He said making another garganta and walking through.

He waited and it was a half hour when Grimmjow Jaegerjaques appeared. He looked supremely pissed off and Haruya grimaced.

"What've I told you boy? I've fucking told you not to just show up in Los Noches!" he roared.

"Haha is sick! She needs you Chichi." He said quickly.

"What's she done now?" He growled.

"She saw you as Jagaharu." Haruya said.

Grimmjow's eyes clouded and he went to her bedroom. He found her on the floor and he cussed again. When his Fraccion had shown up and said his boy had been in Los Noches; he had lost his head. He had laid out his own subordinate in anger. Now he understood why. He wondered if as his past self had fought her and she was laced with Yamaneko toxin which would affect her weirdly. He did not expect her to smell all like him nor did he expect to smell like a babe. She smelled all like _his_ babe to be exact and he was suddenly shaking.

"Suna! Bitch wake up. Wake up Kamis damn it! Fucking shit! I said wake up!" He said in a temper.

"Chichi please stop cussing." Haruya said behind him.

"Yeah sorry." He said under his breath.

His boy spoke really proper like her and he loved his Haha like he did. It was blowing his mind how his youkai self could smell just like his Arrancar self. It also blew his mind that she was pregnant with his kit finally! It also occurred to him that this must be the girl he had seen in his memories.

"Awe fuck! Awe fuck! Shit! Haruya! Call that bug named Nobu! Now!" He said suddenly.

Haruya could actually see panic in his father's eyes and he ran to the phone. He dialed Nobu's cell number and the renowned healer answered.

"Nobu? Yes sir it is Haruya. My Chichi is here and so is Haha. Yes sir. She is not well sir." He said quickly.

The kumo stated he would be there and within moments he appeared out of his shoki. Grimmjow's mind was a mess as he stared at her. He knew he died; that was obvious because he was Arrancar but this was his baby girl. That he would not let happen and he would die a million times over before it did.

"Listen and tell me what it is?" He asked.

Nobu exposed Asuna's stomach and he sensed a babe. It was Yamaneko and it was female. He looked at Grimmjow and nodded.

"Girl and neko." He nodded.

"Kumiko." The Sixth Espada whispered and he stepped back.

"You okay Grimmjow?" Nobu asked.

"No. Make her better. I've gotta hit something." He said going to the window and just leaving.

"Who is Kumiko?" The healer asked Haruya.

"I think she is my sister." He said upset.

Nobu stared down at his mate and wondered what the hell she had been up to now.

Asuna was better but the yamaneko warred with her inu nature. Haruya admitted he had gotten his father and Grimmjow was no where to be found. She realized the timing of this babe was different but this was their girl that they had both seen in memories. This was their Kumiko. She realized seeing the memories of her death were screwing with her Espada and he did not deal well with heavy emotion. He tended to break things. She sighed and she would take in Shouten blood and uppyr blood to help with the yamaneko nature and she was also quite happy in a way. They had changed the era of the birth then that meant things were changing. She really wanted to stop Grimmjow becoming an Arrancar but that seem fated. He seemed to accept it and she sighed heavily. She was waiting on Ichigo to bring Hinata back and she realized the school year had started. Haruya did not seem interested in staying to attend private school and he was playing his video game device at the moment. Her very youngest pups were very much modern children. They had all their modern contraptions and they pined for the conveniences that her older pups never had growing up. Ken'ichi was actually calmer then Nori in this era. Her almost full inu son was actually quite outgoing and friendly; Nori had a nasty temper and had a tendency to fight at the private youkai school they went to. Someone looked at his twin or himself wrong and the young shape shifter went to swinging. Naraku was astonished. Ken'ichi swore he never put him up to it and Nori always backed him up. Her quiet and shy looking boy could be quite the sinister little brat when he chose. She heard a knocking on the door and she waved it open. Hinata came bouncing in and Ichigo watched his son with a smirk.

"Hello Kurosaki." She stated.

"Yo Sensei." He nodded.

"I told Chichi he could stay for supper." Hinata stated.

"Hinata we need return." Asuna said sternly.

"I want my Chichi at dinner!" He growled.

"I gotta go kiddo. You listen to your Haha, okay?" Ichigo stated kneeling.

"Please have dinner with us Ichigo and then we shall go first thing in the morning. You have a cell phone device Kurosaki Hinata, use it!" His mother said standing.

Hinata smirked triumphantly and he ran and flopped next to Haruya. They began to play against each other. Ichigo walked in and shut the door. His son was as cool as a cucumber and he was making play threats at his brother. Asuna and Ichigo stared at the other and she called on the cook. Eventually they all sat down to a meal and the boys were talking non stop. They had gained some age being in the past and they were older. Ichigo was still fairly young in comparison but he would never age like he would have.

"So how's the past?" Ichigo asked as he ate his spaghetti.

"It is the Sengoku Jidai." Asuna said sipping water.

"It's so cool Chichi! Youkai don't hide themselves at all. It's awesome too cause we get to see dragons!" Hinata stated grinning.

"You ever see shinigami?" He asked politely.

"Naw. They prolly think they're too good for us nasty ole youkai. Haven't seen none since Muguruma helped us get Takeo back." His son replied.

Asuna's cheeks were stained a little red and Ichigo kept his opinions in. Hinata just kept talking and Haruya would kick his feet every so often. The inu princess realized how much her children _did_ know and how much they accepted her as she was. She sent them onto bed later and she went to a window to stare at the river.

"So you and Muguruma friends?" He asked snorting.

"I do not see Kensei in the past. He is busy with his division and I stay busy thwarting Maec and raising my children." She said bitterly.

"What's up Sensei?" He asked nearing her.

"What does it matter Ichigo?" She asked.

"Let me see. He demanded you and I become nothing so you jumped. So now what? You two nothing?" He growled.

"Hai. We are nothing. My beast overcame me and he could not handle it. Okay with you?" She asked irritated.

"Yeah actually. Serves the jackass right. Self righteous bastard." Ichigo snarled.

"We had fallen to pieces anyway Ichigo. Our relationship was based off of lust pretty much. Your world is centered on the shinigami and your friends and mine is the youkai world. It is difficult to mesh the two when the species are so different." She said crossing her arms.

"That why you and Muguruma can't work?" He growled out.

"Probably so. He was ningen before and no matter how hard I tried it cannot be. So do not act as if you some poor little ningen who suffered. You got something out off this." She snapped.

"Yeah I get to live forever, my daughter got killed, I don't get sick really easily, and oh yeah; my daughter got killed!" He said with narrowed eyes.

"You finally say it! You blame me." Asuna hissed in his face.

"Damn straight I blame you! You know you may think I'm some dumb fucking kid but she was mine too. She got killed cause those Kamis damn Shouten hate your rotten ass so bad. So yeah I guess I blame you in a way. I also can't figure out how in the seven fucking hells you can't beat em." Ichigo said haughtily.

She lost it and her eyes were red and she slapped him. Tears also stung her eyes as she stormed away from him. He was suddenly in his shinigami form and he grabbed her and his reiastu was flaring badly. She snarled and shoved him off and Ichigo in turn pounced on her. He lowered his mouth and kissed her and she was startled. It lasted all of minute and he jerked himself away.

"There. Tell Hinata that I at least kissed your sorry ass." He snapped.

"How dare you!" She yelled.

"How dare I what? Touch you? Well get over it, I'll try and refrain. I know how you dumb you think I am." He said in a hateful whisper.

She got mad and suddenly flattened him under her and they were kissing passionately again. She was mad and he was right about Kensei. She had not even bothered to let him know she was in town. It was animalistic haze that took her as they participated in copulation. She hated herself afterward and sat on the beach near her old home. She felt wretched as she watched the waves crash. Things here were too complicated and it always angered her where Ichigo was involved. Asuna stood up and she stormed off back towards town. She was grabbed and whirled around. The object of her heated debate was staring at her and she blinked at him. She jerked away from him and proceeded to walk on.

"Wait up Kamis damn it onna!" He growled.

"No. I have nothing to say to you as you have obviously nothing to say to me. I thank you by the way for your help in saving my son. I did not get the chance to say it but thank you. Thank you for your silence and oh hai, go to hell!" She yelled.

"When did you get back?" Kensei demanded.

"A couple of days ago but I have to return. This was a brief visit to allow Hinata to see Ichigo. Hai unfortunately I share a son with him. He is an asshole too." Asuna said crossing her arms.

"So you're pissed off at me and you quit acting like an adult?" He asked with arms crossed.

"Kensei, I am tired. My beast overcame me and did what it should not have. You and I were better as occasional lovers and good friends. I apologize that my stupid inu side saw you as anything more." She said bowing.

"I didn't have time for a long term then. I still don't but I've told you that I love you. You don't listen very well Asuna." He said getting angry.

"Then I do not listen. Do not have time now nor have time in the past. Every time I wished for more from this soul then it has been thwarted some way. Fine, I accept it. I am not stupid. I do not owe you my comings and goings any longer. Continue to not have time for a long term as you put it. I do not have time for a petulant, hard headed jerk!" She snapped.

The inu princess began to walk away from him and her heart was aching. She was aching painfully and acutely like she had when Cheung had tried to walk away; the difference between Cheung and Kensei was that the young tiger prince wanted her. Kensei loved her but he did not want to deal with extras. Anger surged through him and he stalked forward. He grabbed her shoulders and the melding of their energies began like normal.

"Don't walk away from me again. You did it back then but you don't remember it. Change that but don't do it here. We have something good here. We are good because we understand and we accept each other. Why can't your damn inu self just get that?" He hissed in her ear.

"Because it is not supposed to. Feelings of magnitude are supposed to be bound and tied together. I am tired of trying to convince you anymore Kensei. We were good at one time. I thank you for all your help." Asuna said stiffly.

"I told you I ain't casual. You are putting us in that realm and I'm not some kind of fuck buddy onna." He stated in a heated whisper.

"You said it not I, Kensei." She snorted.

He turned her around and slammed his mouth to hers. She wondered what was up with the men in her life and it was powerful and brutal. Her words inflamed him and Kensei was not to be played. She ended up slammed on her back on the beach and her long skirt was around her waist. The Vizard only let go of her mouth long enough to breathe or to kiss along her throat. Asuna was arching against him as their natural powers made their coupling surreal as always. His powerful thrusts were making her weak and she was whining. He ripped her tank top and exposed her breasts and one hand cupped a mound as he kissed her mouth. His thumb and forefinger teased and gently pulled on the nipple whilst he used long strokes to make her crazed. Kensei felt her loose all control like she had when she mated him. Their bodies were crashing and her claws raked down his back and his inner hollow tried to break free but he snarled softly. Her fangs snapped around her mating mark and he cried out. Her hands grabbed his ass cheeks and dug in as he spilled deep. He was breathless as their shared orgasm riveted him. He finally was able to pull back from her and he fell to his back. His skin was sweaty and his heart was beating wildly. His golden brown eyes were closed and Asuna was staring at the night sky and she wondered how on Earth she could ever tell him no. She had argued with Ichigo and felt dirty after; she had just had Kensei and it felt right like it did normally. She cussed him in her mind and she rolled to her side and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and just went to sleep.

Her return to the past was uneventful and she had Haruya quickly go into Hueco Mundo and leave a letter with Grimmjow's Fraccion. She had then taken both her boys back to her base in the past. She was shaky and even vomiting more then she had when she had left. Kizaki shook his head and she walked forward and wanted to sleep. She saw Lei and Hanaj and she cried out in relief. She saw Nveid and Iyo as well and she cried hugged her daughter first.

"Haha?" She said watching her mother.

"Hai?" She asked.

"You okay?" Iyo asked gently.

"Hai. Your Chichi is an ass right now but that is okay. Where have you been?" She demanded of Lei.

"Long story. Involves your soul." He said frankly.

"You did not! You let me see you?" She asked horrified.

"You saw me! I did not intend it!" Lei said with wide eyes.

"What did I do?" Asuna demanded.

"Haruya and Hinata! Go on boys." The elder Jing brother commanded.

"Hai sir." Haruya said dragging his elder brother off.

"Spill it." Asuna said watching him.

"You attacked me. You dragged me into a fucking web and you had your way with me and then you would not let me go." He growled.

Hanaj laughed and laughed as Lei spilled his guts and Asuna was blushing madly. She remembered herself a little as Ayana and she turned even redder when he said what he did.

"I am sorry." She blanched.

"Well it helps it was you but shit Asuna you were randier in the past then you are now! That is a lot." He snorted.

Lei followed his wife and she was redder then he had ever seen her. He followed her into their bedroom and she watched his face.

"You knew how to please a man. You knew how to make me cringe and beg for mercy. I begged you like a whore to let me come and you did nasty things too." He said as his eyes were merry.

"Oh Kamis." She said burying her head.

"Yes very nasty things. Your soul puts me to shame my dear. You are simply the biggest little whore." He smirked climbing on the bed.

"Gee thanks Lei. I love it when you call me a whore." Asuna growled.

"Oh but I love it when you are. Makes me all tingly. Although you wore me out my love. You did this one thing with your hand and your tongue; must have come for like five minutes. You were hung up on the fact I had the same coloring as Nagaharu. Kept telling you that you get to see him again but you insisted that you liked how I tasted." He said yawning.

"Sorry." She said looking away.

"Well glad I am home now. I missed our children but the sex with my wife's soul in her other body was awesome! Sorry my love I betrayed you to a past version of you." He smiled.

"You knew I would be okay with it. I am surprised you fought." Asuna snorted.

"I do have standards! I do love you very much!" He growled.

"Hai my darling you do have standards but you admitted you are a whore too." She laughed.

"Very true. Gods let me sleep my beautiful nymph and then I shall work you from the inside out." He yawned.

"Okay." She smiled widely.

"Oh and yes, Hanaj too. So much want him there as well." He said falling asleep.

She turned to see Maec's son in the door and she went to him. He wrapped his arms around her and he held her tight. She was out of sorts and he held her.

"We were fine but you as Ayana are very persuasive he said. I had to hide myself. Lei happened to be seen. You were taken with his charms. He said that you were quite nasty with your filthy mouth." He said smirking.

"Sounds like me as her." She said rolling her eyes.

"We have much to discuss. Iyo and Nveid are expecting again. You will be surprised who they ran into. That was another issue. It seems our friend the Vasto Lordes named Ulquiorra has some rather fond memories of Nveid." He said bluntly.

"Oh my Kamis!" Asuna said covering her mouth.

"Iyo confided she discovered he is half bat daemon. Does that make sense?" Hanaj asked.

"Oh my. This is interesting." She considered.

"Yes. So now we should rest and I feel auras within you." He said cupping her chin.

"What do you mean auras?" She asked stunned.

"Yes. I feel a daemon aura and another; cannot pinpoint it. No big deal. Come let lay down." He said pulling her into the bedroom.

She allowed it but she was upset by his news. She was actually devastated. She would slip away later and talk to Nobu.

/

Asuna was sitting in the old palace of Jouichi that had been his hideaway and Nobu had proceeded to tell her that she indeed carried. She was staring off into space and she was in shock. He shook her gently and Asuna looked at Nobu.

"What did you say?" She asked softly.

"I said I am unsure of what this other being is." He stated.

"Shinigami. He is shinigami. This is just great. I want you to figure a way to put me in a dormant state and whilst you are at it figure out how to bottle yoki!" She snarled suddenly.

"I think the succubus species end up this way because they do not have their babes often my dear. I just do not see that many and you have said yourself what piss poor parents they normally are. I think you instinctually figure out the best sires and procreate." He shrugged.

"I do not want to have a scientific discussion right now. I do not want to discuss genetics or instincts. I do not want to discuss why I am the way I am. I want to self castigate and hate myself for a little while, okay?" She yelled.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Maybe Nanami and I can figure a way to put you into that dormant state though." He shrugged.

"Great! That would be great!" She said nodding.

"I will research and take blood. Now you do need rest. Who is this shinigami?" Nobu asked.

"That is my business and no, I will not be telling him. I have no intentions of complicating and further opening that can of worms." She said sighing.

"Can of what?" He asked cocking a brow.

"A future expression." Asuna sighed.

"Oh ok. Go home for now. By the way, Akane is searching for you. I think she wants to talk but I am keeping my mouth shut." He said kissing her softly.

"Thank you. I have nothing to say to her or Ishin at the moment. He can take himself and shove his own silk up his backside." She growled.

"Wow. He did say you were mad." Nobu laughed.

She nodded and she ported out back to the in between. She lay down and then sat up. She did not feel Hinata or Haruya and she went to the nursery. The other pups were there getting their lessons and she began a low growl.

"Where are the boys?" She asked.

"Prince Haruya and Prince Hinata my lady? They said they were going with you to the castle in Kyoto." Their nanny inu stated horrified.

Asuna yelled in fury and she stalked off. She knew what happened; Hinata took off and Haruya went after him to stop him. She was going to beat her hanyou son within an inch of his life and then kill him. He was so hard headed that he made Ichigo look sweet. She did not feel well and she wanted to cry. She ended up leaving and she changed form. She put her nose to the ground and she began scenting her errant pups.

/

"Hinata! Stop! Big brother, stop!" Haruya yelled.

"Nope! I'm gonna find a Shouten and I'm gonna gut the Kamis damn thing." The hanyou snarled.

"They are going to cream us!" The half Arrancar boy said frightened.

"Make a garganta okay? Quit being such a pussy." Hinata growled.

"Well I am part neko dumb butt." He said trying to be smart assed.

Hinata rolled his eyes and his brother produced a garganta. He was terrified but he had to follow his stupid older brother. The hanyou was going to get himself killed. He was certain of it and Haruya loved him too much for that. Their Chichi's may hate the hell out of each other but the siblings did not. They were in the desert of Hueco Mundo and the half Arrancar looked around.

"Okay, we go that way." He pointed.

"Kay. You ain't gonna regret this." Hinata stated softly.

"I already am. I am going to be beaten and so are you. You know what Haha will do. My Chichi will string me up and whoop the snot out of me. He does not like me here when the other hollows can sense me." Haruya explained.

"Well I'll kick Grimmshit in the nads." The hanyou said crossing his arms.

"Lords Nata. You are an asshole." His younger brother cussed.

Hinata grabbed him and they ported to Astana. Hinata knew what he wanted to do. He was going to go through and cause mayhem. In his pre-adolescent brain, it sounded perfect. It sounded awesome what he planned on doing. He could shunpo and he was great with a fang. He had Dakkasou and he had the blackish energy that his Chichi did when he released his Getsuga Tensho. Hinata considered himself pretty bad ass for a hanyou and his brother Haruya was pretty awesome too. He thanked the Kamis he looked more like their Haha in his opinion and he was so nice that everybody liked him. He was pretty too. He really didn't know how a boy could be pretty but Haruya was. He was also really proper like their mother. He snorted at that one because the boy was half hollow. He had cero, sonido, and he could even produce a mask. The boy could also change form into a silvery blue yamaneko. Yeah, Grimmshit was probably pretty proud of his boy. They were in the palace and they smiled at each other. Hinata closed his eyes and he sensed the jerk off named Maec. He had spent days soaking up the scent from Takeo. They moved silently and suddenly Haruya changed form. The boy had cero in his true form too. All of a sudden the yamaneko took off and Hinata pulled his short fang from its sheath. Maec felt strange auras and he saw a strange being. The cat had bright blue eyes with tealish green marks around his eyes. He also had magenta strips on his lower flanks and Maec knew instantly this was one of her children.

"You little brats!" He snarled.

Haruya slammed into Maec and knocked him flat on his back. He stared into intelligent blue eyes and the boy changed form quickly. He pulled back his hand and a reddish energy appeared. Maec was shocked stupid as cero erupted from his palm and nearly took of his head. He threw the boy who landed on his feet and he whirled and actually kicked him.

"Who is your father? You are wonderful!" Maec exclaimed excited.

"None of your business murderer! Your son killed my sister!" He growled.

"Hai. He killed Masaki you son of bitch!" Hinata said coming at Maec.

"Jerk offs!" They heard from down the hall.

Haruya saw Chiyo and her blue eyes took on an orangish-red glow. She touched a tapestry and it ignited in flames. The Shouten began to scream as she began to light anything ignitable on fire. Haruya nodded and his siblings covered their ears. Maec ducked suddenly and the boy opened his mouth. Many Shouten fell and they began to bleed from their noses and ears. The jaguar call was a powerful weapon and the Shouten king was staring almost in awe at these children. He was in sudden shock when the halfling actually began to stab a couple of Shouten through the hearts and the girl was igniting the linens of others. Haruya stared at Maec with anger but no hate. The mayhem suddenly stopped when a nami ripped through the children and slammed Maec through a wall. Asuna was wheezing a little and she stared at the three oldest of her second set of pups. Her face held fury and Hinata gave her a crooked grin.

"I got a few." He smiled.

"You Kamis damn idiot!" She snarled.

"Isha!" Maec said extracting himself from the rubble.

She lifted Konkisaiga and she let her yoki flow fully which was in abundance. Even her pups noticed the difference. Maec stepped back and this was different; way different. He could actually see the winds beginning to swirl around her feet and her hair was blowing up in a vortex.

"I swear to the Kamis if I do not kill you this day then I will injure you badly enough!" Asuna snarled.

"Haha? Haha, you okay? What's wrong?" Hinata said tugging on her hanfu.

"Step back." She hissed.

"What are you going to do Isha?" Maec taunted.

"She's gonna kick your ass fucker!" Her hanyou stated laughing.

Chiyo grabbed Hinata and Haruya jumped behind them. Maec pulled his own blade and the two adult blood drinkers came at each other. Maec was thrown back by sheer forces of nature and he was straining in the fight that barely began. He shook his head hard and this was not supposed to be. He muttered something and suddenly he dropped to his knees when Haruya released the jaguar yell again. Asuna covered her ears too and blood dripped from her nose. Chiyo jerked her mother backwards and the half Arrancar boy made a garganta.

"It ain't over wraith. I'm gonna gut ya! I'm gonna hang you from this hall by your guts!" Hinata screamed as Asuna dragged him back into the blackness.

Maec digested the bits of information he had gotten and the brats were strong. Her second batch of brats seemed overall more powerful then her first. He was astonished and Sanra ran in when she saw the throne room on fire.

"What happened?" She asked looking around.

"It seems quite a bit has happened. Call for some healers and get these bodies out of here. I have a wyvern to meet with!" He snapped.

Asuna had grabbed Hinata and she had whipped him and Hideaki had to drag her off the hanyou. He never cried out and he took his punishment with grace. His mouth was foul but he knelt and took it.

"You arrogant and stupid boy! He could have killed you! He could have hurt you and what would I have done? Tell me Hinata? What would I have done? Should I loose another pup? Should I?" She screamed with red eyes.

"No mam." He shook his head.

"Your honor and your feelings are all that matter is it? You think I sit here and do nothing? Wars take time but you are just a boy! You are just a child!" She said smacking him.

Hideaki pulled her off of him and to his credit Hinata only let a single tear fall.

"I fell apart when Masaki died. I loved your sister Nata but Kamis damn it I have to be smart! It is not smart showing Maec how powerful you really are!" Asuna screamed loosing it.

"You and Chichi weren't the same! All you did was fight! All you did was argue. When you and the Vizard became friends then it was worse! Haruya has his Chichi! Chiyo has her Chichi when we're home! I want mine! You don't love mine no more!" He yelled at her.

"Young man. You will not yell at your Haha anymore. It is not appropriate or tolerated in my household. What you did was reckless and could have caused your death." Hideaki growled softly.

"You ain't my Chichi. Kurosaki Ichigo's my Chichi and I'm a dirty freaking hanyou!" He yelled at Hideaki.

Again the inu general held his mate and princess back and he pulled her into the hall. Hinata saw them have heated words and he was gritting his teeth. The inu general was okay but he wasn't gonna be told what to do by no freaking inu. Hideaki came back in alone and he yanked up the hanyou boy and he struggled against him with fury.

"Let me go! You ain't my Chichi!" He yelled.

"I realize I did not sire you boy but I am mated to your Haha. I am in part what she is and you are too." Hideaki growled loudly.

"Let me go!" Hinata snarled and he wiggled.

Hideaki ported and they appeared somewhere away from the palace complex. He saw the palace in the distance and he dragged the boy with him. They appeared near a nice Japanese style frame house. He stalked inside and he called out and an inu walked out into the main room.

"Hideaki? What are you doing here my boy?" The older inu man said.

"I am here to show this young prince a thing or two. This is Prince Hinata and he is an arrogant, full of himself boy." The inu general snapped.

Hideaki's father sat down and he smirked at the obviously hanyou child. His son had recently come to him and admitted a fantastical tale. He had told him that things were amazing and he had made a mate of the heir of the West. He had also presented his own pup; Tsukiko and Atsushi had been in love with his granddaughter. She was a lovely pup and his son was happy. He had also admitted that there were deep secrets that he now knew. Atsushi had silenced his talented boy and told him that he did not need to know. His own mother would flay him alive. Yumiko could be a mean old bitch when she chose. He chuckled in his mind and his son met his eyes that mirrored his own. Hideaki had dreamed big and he had always been happy to just make things. He never had any aspirations above his own talents. His oldest pup had sat and positively pined for the palace. His mother lived in private further in the woods and she was happy to do her own thing. Hinata was sulking and Atsushi went to his potter's wheel and the boy stared at him as if he was crazy. Hideaki took off his armor and carefully set it against the wall.

"How is the lord?" Atsushi commented.

"Sesshomaru-sama is well. Where is Mother?" Hideaki asked.

"Out tending her gardens." His father commented.

"What about Grandmere?" He asked softly.

"At her home. You know she does not like to leave it much." His father smiled.

"Hai sir." The inu general said bowing his head.

Hinata was shocked to see Hideaki acting so respectful. Eventually a dark silver haired onna walked in and she went about making a simple meal. Hideaki kissed her cheek and the onna chuckled as she went about her business. Eventually the house became full as word that the inu general had come home. Hinata sat there and glared at full bloods with malice and the inu general would growl at him. The dinner and revelry was in full swing when an inu onna of incomparable beauty made her way inside. Atsushi and Hideaki both went to their knees before her and Hinata growled. The beautiful onna turned her violet eyes to him and perused him.

"Hideaki is it true the rumors I have heard?" Yumiko asked in a melodious voice.

"Hai Grandmere." He nodded.

His sire's mother still looked young but it was obvious she was older. She also had simple elegance to her and his head was full of what his mate had discovered. He also knew better then to try and lie to this great onna.

"You have mated the Western Princess?" She asked cupping his face.

"Hai. We have a pup my lady. Her name is Tsukiko." Hideaki stated.

"This hanyou boy belongs to our princess as well?" She inquired looking at Hinata closely.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Hanyou's got a name bitch!" Hinata snarled.

Hideaki's face clouded in fury and Yumiko chuckled. She sat by him and stared at his warm brown eyes.

"Seems to me that our young man here has much he wishes to say. Why not come and speak with me. I am an excellent listener." Yumiko stated smiling.

"Uh yeah sure." He said stumbling over his words.

Hideaki stiffened and Atsushi could see his son. The general walked outside and Asuna was near the house but she was not imposing. She wore a blush colored hanfu and Yumiko came out as well. Her mouth dropped when she saw the inu princess up close.

"Sorami?" She whispered.

"No. Lady Yumiko." Asuna said bowing very formally.

Everyone was shocked and Yumiko was staring at another bitch she could swear she knew. She looked at Hideaki who looked at his grandmere in confusion.

"Haha!" Hinata cried.

"I am still furious with you!" She growled at her son.

"I'm not sorry!" He snapped.

Hideaki held his mate from killing her pup and Yumiko chuckled. She neared Asuna and grasped her chin.

"You are my cousin are you not?" She asked softly.

"I was Lady Sorami at one time hai." Asuna nodded.

"Haha has lived like lots of times." Her pup said glaring.

"You are going home. You will attend school and I swear to the Kamis if I have to get Old Man Yama himself to sit on you!" She screamed suddenly.

"Ain't gonna happen. Chichi don't like him and he swears he'll die before I go into Soul Society." He said making a face.

"Really?" She snapped back.

"Hai." He nodded.

Her eyes became too cool and Hinata knew he should have shut up. He gulped and he knew her hamster wheel was going full force. Her eyes widened at his thoughts and she wanted to shriek. Ichigo's idea of parenting was so modern and their son assumed he had rights. She was furious.

"Foul mouthed little hanyou boys need spend time with Totosai." She said suddenly.

"Who's Totosai?" He asked.

"Maker of most fangs." She said grabbing him.

"Princess?" Hideaki asked hiding his smile.

"I will return. Tsukiko needs her bath but I directed their nanny. I will be back and Lady Yumiko; I am honored to meet you in this life." Asuna stated bowing her head.

Asuna ported away with her son and Yumiko turned to Hideaki.

"You know." She said very softly.

"Our princess is very powerful Grandmere. She knows many things." He said walking with her.

"My shame should never have extended to you Hideaki." She said horrified.

"It has not! How was it your shame? What happened that you were banished? You decided to give my father life instead of kill him?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I could not kill him. I heard him in my head and I do not have your special yoki. I could feel his simple happiness and his preciousness. I wanted my son more then anything." Yumiko said looking away.

"You are and were a great mother. I honor you Grandmere. I know my own father venerates you." He said taking her hands.

"He did not rape me." She said staring off.

"But I thought that…" Hideaki stated surprised.

"No. Akinori was jealous. It was more common back then to mate cousins then it is now. Touga's father was dashing and handsome but I looked on him like a brother. His mate he only tolerated. He wanted love and I would not give him mine." She said softly.

"And?" Her grandson asked raptly.

"I left the West on my own accord. I was in Southern China and I met this beautiful man with brown hair and such intense blue eyes. We were rather sarcastic to the other for a long while but he came back to the castle I stayed at every day. He wanted to practice his word play he said. He was not mated then and he was young. Chun and I were very proper until one day. We decided to go hunting and I was injured in a hunt. I was bloodied and he lost it. That simple act of passion led to my Atsushi and when I realized I was pupped; I left. I decided that I wanted my pup more then I wanted anything. When I came back to the West; Akinori flew into a rage. He ranted and raved that I abort the pup. I would not tell him who the father was. Chun did not help when he applied for my hand. I felt like a piece of meat and my cousin threatened banishment for the dishonor I had done him. I chose banishment and loss of my titles and monies. My own family was to shun me. They were extremely rich and well connected. My sire did not wish to loose his shirt so to speak over a disobedient daughter and so they allowed my banishment. They were killed when the Mizuchi came." She said looking past him.

"Grandmere!" He whispered in surprise.

"That is the story. I stood up against tradition and decorum in order to have my son on my terms. I became determined that I would allow myself to never be used as a pawn and never allow myself to mate. I paid a price and I gave up much but it was worth it for my beautiful boy." She said looking back at the house.

"Chun never tried to find you?" Hideaki asked surprised.

"He did try and I hid. He found me once and begged me to return to Panyu. I told him no. He wanted to know what happened to his son and heir and I said that I had been forced to abort him. He flew into a rage and I never saw him again." She said looking down.

"You loved him." Her grandson stated.

"I did hai but I loved Atsushi more. I was selfish. I refused to share my son with anyone. He was sweet and he was such a good boy. He was talented in the arts and we had freedom. I did not want to be tethered when even though we are without riches; we are free and without those stupid inu courts to dictate to us. You had the choice until you got tied up with Sesshomaru-sama but that was your choice. He was your friend and you decided to take up for your friend. You decided to be honorable and he has stood by you all these years." She smiled.

"Sesshomaru and I are two of a feather Grandmere. We are alike in heart but different in personality. He has to be reserved because of his station but I get him drunk." He smirked.

"Now how is the Lady Asuna? Is she good to you? She needs to be good to my beloved Hideaki." Yumiko stated sternly.

"I love her. I have for awhile. I know she feels the same. I wanted a pup and she was in battle; our first was killed but she came to me and I sired Tsukiko. It grieves me the loss of our first one but I know my mate and I cannot stop her from battling. She is a warrior the same as me. I just try and back her up." He shrugged.

"She gave you a pup because you wished it?" She asked surprised.

"Hai." Hideaki actually blushed.

"She loves motherhood?" She demanded.

"Hai. I can sit and tell you all about her Grandmere but my own pup needs me. I will bring her on the morrow if you like." He said softly.

"I should like that. Chun was not a normal inu was he?" Yumiko asked suddenly.

"Correct. Panyu inu are as far from normal as they get. See you later mam." He said kissing her cheek.

Yumiko watched her favorite grandpup walk off. He was such a good boy and he had such great abilities. She loved him so much and she looked over at her sweet son; Atsushi waved at his mother and she nodded to him. Hai, the heartache and ridicule had been worth it having her boy on her terms.

Asuna dropped Hinata off at Totosai and the wiley old fire youkai said he would straighten out the boy; then he asked who she was. She laughed and she walked on. She knew Totosai was ancient; he was really ancient as in that he had actually aged and he was youkai. She found that odd especially since it took so much time for the youkai to show their age as such. He had to be more far older then any youkai she knew. She walked out of the volcano and she was stepping down and getting ready to port. She was slammed against a rock and she wheezed. Maec smiled at her and cupped her chin.

"What brings you to a volcano my sweet, hmm? Looking for a place to melt my balls?" He asked growling.

"None of your business freak!" She hissed.

"Tsk tsk my dear. Now why are your powers so incredibly strong all of a sudden and why are your brats so powerful?" Maec asked crushing her jaw.

She grabbed his wrist and she was struggling with his powerful grip. She struggled and up close it was harder to use her wind yoki. Maec was getting used to her electric yoki and he flooded her with his own aura. She snarled and she kneed him in the groin.

"Watch it Isha. I like it rough from time to time." He snapped.

"Bastard!" Asuna snarled.

"Yes so you say. How is our son? I really want to see him but you have to pretend to be some sort of virtuous woman. You are an empusae predator! You should act like it but no. You give into this corporeal dog shit that is in you." He actually purred in her ear.

"I hate you!" She yelled.

"Yes of course. I hate you yet I still love you. Every time I see you it is the same thing. You can be such a bore you know. Let me see; I told Sanra to find that dog that she has a thing for." He smirked cruelly.

She narrowed her eyes and he smiled sweetly.

"Yes, the one with really pretty eyes. Such unusual eyes and I know I have seen those eyes before but no matter. She wants to defile him again. She said he is quite impressive. She also said that his blood is delicious. Perhaps I should taste him?" Maec asked almost innocently.

She lost her head and she actually shoved her hand into his shoulder. She was snarling in rage and he could see the feeling for the inu general on her face and it pissed him off. She released her Dakkasou and Maec screamed. She got it straight into the joint and the searing pain shot down his arm. He flung her with some force and he heard snarling. Hideaki was there and Maec got a good look at the male inu. The Shouten king flung kemuri at him in a vast amount and there was a hissing sound of heat hitting water and steam rose. There was a wall of water in front of Asuna and Hideaki and he was astonished. The inu general pulled his own weapon and he walked through the wall of moisture. The Shouten had barely any time to block the fang of the taiyoukai in front of him and one arm was lame. He fought awkwardly against the very superior swordsmanship of the inu and he heard yet more growling. Asuna looked back and she saw her sire. Her mouth dropped and Sesshomaru had followed his longtime friend and general. Sesshomaru with grace pulled Bakusaiga and Hideaki stepped back. He allowed his lord at Maec and the Shouten king had to move faster then he ever had. His nemesis was chock full of daemon energies but this beast had the grace of an angel; a warrior angel to be exact. He recognized who had obviously trained Asuna but this beast frightened him. Asuna frightened him too but in terms of a fair fight then this animal was better. In fact Maec realized it was not going to be a fair fight. He lunged at Sesshomaru and injected him with hiebie and the inu lord used tremendous strength and flung him through rock. He again launched himself at Sesshomaru and the inu lord stepped back and unleashed his yoki whip. It struck him in several places and he yelled out in pain.

"You do not want me as an enemy dog!" He snarled.

"You make yourself this Sesshomaru's enemy. You are filth." He said cruelly.

"I will gut you and serve you for dinner to my pets!" Maec screamed.

"Hn." The dog daemon grunted.

Maec morphed his hand and they went at it. Asuna had seen her sire fight but Maec was straining against his swordplay. Suddenly Sesshomaru unleashed Bakusaiga and Asuna ducked for cover as did Hideaki. Maec knew something bad was coming and his lame arm was crashed into by the demonic energy. His shriek was painful for anyone to hear and the inu lord slowly sheathed his fang again. Maec was on his knees and the blood was pouring from the wound terribly.

"Vermin." Sesshomaru growled.

"Do not think this is over dog! You should have stayed out of this. Isha? I want my son! You think this over you fucking whore?" He snarled at her direction.

Sesshomaru actually lost his temper and backhanded Maec and the Shouten king barely had enough energy to phase out. Asuna sat up and she stared at her father in absolute awe.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru everything!" He commanded of his future daughter.

"Hai." She said going to her knee.

"General Hideaki. Gather the troops. We attack them first." He commanded of his friend.

Hideaki too was on his knee and stared up at the amber eyes of his friend.

"Hai my lord." He nodded.

Asuna had not expected this turn of events but the ease in which Bakusaiga had cut down Maec gave her hope. She wondered if they in fact had the key to the Shouten king's demise the whole time. She wondered if it was in fact Lord Sesshomaru who would be the death of him.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Intense chapter. The identity of one is discovered and self sacrifice is done. Glimpses into personal history that gives way into tremendous love. Maec takes with the aide of his ally. Wyverns and dragons parade through the Ryuku Islands as the wyvern rips apart what Amedeo holds dearest. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Coming Down the Mountain

Asuna had spoken for awhile to Sesshomaru and then she left his study in secret. She was in the deep forest and she was mentally exhausted from going over the long story and letting him know so many damn details. She settled herself beneath a large tree and she intended to take a short nap and she was feeling a strange presence. She frowned and she moved forward a little and she came face to face with Masanori. She gasped softly and he blinked his dark grey eyes at her.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" She demanded.

"There are ookami kumo all over the islands." He retorted.

"These are Western Lands kumo. This is my homeland." Asuna stated with ire.

"There are low level kumo all over. They do not know borders inu. All they know is that these forests are good places to hunt. So stop acting like such a bitch even though you are one." Masanori stated crossing his arms.

"How did you get through the barrier?" She demanded.

"You know damn well that any barrier can be gotten through if persistent enough." He said rolling his eyes.

"You snuck in when someone else came in." Asuna suddenly smirked.

He said nothing and his silence confirmed it. She was surprised and she really stared at him.

"Were you following me?" She asked suddenly.

"No! Why would I do that?" Masanori asked outraged.

"Because I intrigued you." She said almost mocking him.

"Do you always go around kissing strangers?" He asked tightly.

"Only pretty ones." She grinned a little.

"Stop doing that! Stop throwing me off!" He growled.

"I did not realize male ookami kumo were strong." She said looking him over.

"Because the female are typically raving bitches does not mean we are idiots inu. We are youkai not small arachnids in nature eaten by our onna." Masanori rolled his eyes.

He was flat on his back with Asuna straddling his waist in but a second. She was smiling widely and it was his luck to run into the most unserious onna ever.

"You keep saying eat Masanori. I get very hungry you know." She tittered.

"You know what I mean inu!" He growled.

"Say Asuna. My name is Asuna. Say it slowly so you will remember." Asuna murmured as she leaned down and brushed his lips to his ear.

"Asuna." He breathed.

"That was quite good kumo. Being dominated does make you react a little." She purred in his ear.

"Hai well your groin is pressed to mine. How should I react?" He retorted.

She smiled widely at his candor and she leaned down. Her silver hair fell around them and his grey eyes were locked on hers. She decided to play with him and she slowly moved her hips. His face contorted a little and Asuna was captivated. She smiled more and she pulled her hanfu fully out and she exposed her own groin to his clothed one. Masanori moaned as she did it again and she sighed a little as she experienced pleasant little twinges.

"Feel good Masanori? Shall I eat you now or wait?" She whispered.

"Hai feels good. Kamis you tease!" He groaned.

She kept the grinding slow and he was making frustrated noises beneath her. Masanori stared up at her eyes and he could see her enjoying it.

"Why tease us both?" He growled then groaned.

"It feels good no? Not good enough Masanori?" She asked tightly.

"Good hai but please!" He whined.

She slowly got off of him and he was panting slowly and he stared at the sky.

"Kamis!" Masanori growled.

"So petulant. You think I will leave you wanting?" Asuna asked.

She was breathing heavily in his ear and the sensations sent ripples of sensation along his body. He shut his eyes and hissed softly. She very softly brushed lips along his neck and Masanori was trembling. Asuna slipped her tongue out and carefully sampled his throat. He cried out and his skin was ultra sensitive and she smirked widely. She jerked open his haori and he lifted his head. He ended up arching his back when she tongued a flat nipple and barely brushed the other one with the pad of her index finger.

"Stop torturing me. Please stop torturing me inu." He snarled.

"Torturing you? Does this feel good?" She asked as she twisted the nipple gently.

"Hai! It feels good. It feels wonderful. Asuna, do not stop." He twisted under her.

She grinned as he feverishly said her name. She licked her way down his belly and he was rasping. She knew he was a prisoner to his nerves and she pulled down his hakama.

"Masanori." She whispered heavily.

"Hai?" He whimpered.

"Kamis you are beautiful." Asuna stated as she brushed her cheek against his raging member.

She wanted to bury him inside of her but she refrained. She kissed his cock and he cried out and she could not stop; she began to lick and suck along his member. Masanori was reduced to primitive noises as she worshipped his beautiful staff. He was in shock at her actions and this was so not him but she was drawing out his release and he was begging. He was pleading with her as she did such things. He finally did erupt and Masanori wondered if he had died. He could not stop and he snarled as she took his seed with utter greed. He was rasping harshly as she slowly pulled back.

"Now all the mention of eating should be over kumo and I have done it. You taste like heaven and are such a delicacy." Asuna chuckled.

He growled and he wanted more. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. Masanori swept his tongue in and he could taste such wicked things as he sucked on her tongue. She whimpered this time and he actually ripped the silk. Their lips broke the kiss and their foreheads pressed together as he growled softly. He pulled her against him and she felt his fingers against her clit.

"Masanori." She husked.

"Let me! I want to see your face." He growled louder.

Asuna did not speak and he slipped a claw into her labia. She hissed softly and she grabbed his shoulders as the venom began to consume her.

"Feels so amazing." Asuna whined.

"Tell me hai. Say it!" He demanded.

She could not speak and she nodded yes emphatically. He rolled them and she barely whispered "hai" again. He used his fingers to spread her nether lips and he pushed in. Her face crumpled and he was rapt. He fell into kissing her as he moved and she was overly sensitive. She was surprised that this standoffish but beautiful man was so damn passionate. His hand cupped a breast and teased her bud but he wanted to possess her mouth. He was overwrought and so was she. Masanori felt her body grip him tightly and she bit into his tongue. She tasted his blood it seemed the only way he would let her. Pleasure erupted along every nerve in his brain and she ripped her mouth away. She actually screamed out and he rasped as they felt washes of bliss. They had brushed minds but not further. He was grateful because it would have been _too_ intimate. Sharing of bodies was bad enough but sharing thoughts was a whole other level. His wildly beating heart was slowly coming back to normal and she was resting under him.

"You take blood in the act?" He asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"What kind of blood drinker are you? Are all blood drinkers supposed to feel so damn amazing?" Masanori demanded softly.

"Succubus. Also known as empusae." She murmured.

Masanori withdrew from her and she groaned softly.

"Who are you kumo? Why do you go around helping low level kumo and stay away from nests?" Asuna asked resting on her hand.

"No one. Do not ask." He snapped.

"I am the Western heir. My name is Jing-Orlovich Asuna. I am inu and uppyr. My sire is Lord Sesshomaru." She said grinning.

"Cute inu and good to know that I just copulated with royalty." Masanori snapped.

"You make me curious kumo. I have many, many kumo contacts and I can send my daughter Ayana to track you. I also have a niece who is half ookami kumo." She said bluntly.

"Pardon me?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. So you can answer me or I will hunt down the information. I like you." She laughed.

"Then good luck inu." He growled gathering his silks.

Her mouth dropped and he got himself pulled together and he ported away. Asuna was surprised by his silence and that meant he was definitely hiding something. He was a good soul and he avoided other ookami kumo for some reason. She might need to call on Aimi.

The ookami kumo were not organized like they used to be and she was frustrated. She went to Illina and the female was in an open web. Her thoughts were primitive and she really did not know much about Masanori. Asuna sat next to the giant ookami kumo and patted her leg.

"Jack ass." She mumbled.

"Haha?" Ayana yelled out in the forest.

"Over here." Asuna called.

Ayana came into view and she saw her mother petting a low level female. She smiled softly and she climbed the web and settled on the other side of the kumo. She took to petting her and Illina made a contented noise.

"She likes us." Her daughter chuckled.

"Hai. She is actually really sweet. Anything about this Masanori?" She inquired.

"Hai. A little it seems. Sadaharu had Airi who had a son. She is said to have killed said son." Ayana stated.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Asuna asked.

"Not quite. Airi's son had two children. Kenta and Masanori. We know Kenta and of course Chichi hates him. This Masanori it seems does not get along with his brother. I cannot find out anything else." She said softly.

"Dear Kamis." Asuna stated shocked.

"Now if their father really did what Airi accused him of then she was within her rights as a nest leader to dole out punishment but there is speculation that the charges were false. It seems Airi killed her own son without proof. If I saw Chichi die on false charges then I would want nothing to do with my people either. Remember that bitch is still alive in this era." Ayana said.

"This is shocking. Airi was so kind to Sorami. I cannot believe she was such a monster." Her mother sighed.

"Haha, Airi was raped and used ill. I looked into her history. She had moments of goodness; she was a product of those times. Fusae probably messed with her and knew she could. I wish I could have killed my grandmere myself. I am glad you did. Fusae was a typical ookami kumo taiyoukai onna; she was power hungry and manipulative. Airi was easily manipulated because of her own damage." She shrugged.

Asuna absent mindedly still petted Illina and the giant lower level actually fell asleep. She did not realize she was making a loyal friend. Ayana laid back and stared at the sky.

"What has your mind in turmoil?" She asked.

"Being here. Seeing Chikara and not touching him. I swore I would not. Kamis and he is so beautiful and I want to rip Orika's face off! She is innocent and I did steal her mate. My beast is saying who cares. It is saying that he is ours and that I should be in his bed or his web. Riku too." She blushed.

"Try and stay away from him. Try to keep the timeline as much as possible. I am pissed off at your Chichi." She growled.

"Oh what did he do?" She asked.

"He engaged me to piss off Akane." Asuna said rolling his eyes.

"Oh boy." Ayana said whistling.

Masanori happened upon the scene and he was shocked. There sat the inu and he assumed her daughter. Illina was sleeping as the canine onna rubbed her leg. He imagined the poor girl was in heaven at the moment and he snorted. He blinked his eyes and he saw the raven haired onna and she was stunning. She was also kumo. She had to be a funnel web and she had golden brown eyes like her mother. He could not imagine who her father was and she was exceedingly beautiful. Ayana looked around and she looked at her mother.

"I can hear you." She yelled.

"Damn." He muttered as he stepped out.

Asuna pinned him with a stare and Ayana took in his appearance.

"You did not say he was pretty Haha." She chuckled.

"He is pretty my dear." Asuna said staring at him.

"Oh Kamis. What are you doing?" He demanded.

"She is sweet and I asked her about you. She could not give me complex answers but my daughter here could. How is Kenta?" She asked.

"I do not see him." He said tightly.

"Why is that? Did Airi kill your father unjustly?" She demanded.

"I have no clue how you found out who I was but I have left that life behind! She cannot find me and I do not want to be found. She murdered my sire; her own son!" He screamed.

Illina woke up and saw Masanori upset. Ayana made soothing noises and Asuna climbed down.

"Masanori, you should not wander. Are you afraid of her?" She asked cupping his face.

"Hell no! Kenta believed her lies and he allows her to dominate and control him. I refuse! I will not be treated like an idiot by the same onna who killed my father. I was a boy!" He said with cold eyes.

Asuna suddenly ported and he was agitated. He had not expected the inu to know so much about ookami kumo but he did not think as her mouth pressed to his. He enjoyed the feeling of her and the damn kiss left him wanting. She pulled away and breathed against his lips.

"Why does it matter who I am? I am not harming anyone. I am not hurting anyone and I want my freedom." He said not thinking really clearly.

"It bothers me how your childhood went. I know Kenta and I must say he irritates me. He irritates Ishin too." Asuna said brushing knuckles along his cheeks.

"That was an act of lust. Stop this!" Masanori growled.

"Really?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Hai. It was spectacular really. I enjoyed it immensely but I do not make a habit of it. You honor me but this is nonsense." He said stiffly.

He was driving her crazy and it was making her want him. It was insane and she jerked his head to the side. Masanori made an angry noise and she licked his jugular. He stiffened and she snapped her fangs. He could not help it and he yelped. Masanori felt crushing rapture and it was potent. It was so potent that he felt himself spill. He had no clue how long she had fed but he was on his knees and he was taking in breaths. Her eyes were red and he stared into the eyes of a powerful predator.

"What was that?" He asked out of breath.

"Giving you lust and pleasure. Shall I do more?" Asuna asked.

"I have already messed myself!" He whispered at her.

"Make love to me." She said flatly.

"What?" He asked.

"Please." She murmured as her fingers ran along his face and neck.

"Kamis hai. Whatever you want." He groaned.

Asuna slowly undid his silks with agonizing slowness. He realized they were back in the West and this time near water. His mind was too clouded in lust and desire and he blamed it on her uppyr yoki. She exposed his chest and undid his hakama. He prayed to the old ones and begged forgiveness for his wanton behavior. The next thing he knew she was naked and he had her against a tree. He was grazing her neck and moving to her chest with his mouth. He growled loudly as he took in her scent. Masanori lost it and suckled her ferociously and she mewled as he ravished her breast with intensity. She dipped into his mind and his hands gripped her skin tightly.

"Too much." He rasped against her breast.

"I want to feel you." Asuna said in a silky voice.

He shut his dark grey eyes and he felt her presence. He began a harsh shaking as she began to feel within and the mental touches were making him beastly. Masanori grasped her hips and suddenly sank deeply into her depths. She wrapped her legs around his hips and Asuna moaned as she intensified her seeking in his thoughts.

"Inu this is not proper. This is too much. You feel so wonderful." Masanori mumbled.

She was seeking his memories and he bleakly realized he had been played. The damn inu was such a powerful telepath that he had no hope of holding out against her; especially considering the position they were in. He decided payback was in order and he pulled a little. He slipped his claw into her nub and released a large amount of venom and then only gave her shallow thrusts. She groaned softly as he used his body to punish.

"Caught on did you?" She whimpered.

"Hai. I am not stupid." He growled and then groaned hard.

"You tease yourself as well." Asuna gasped.

"So? You use lust to get your way?" Masanori asked as he suddenly thrust up into her hard.

"This time hai. Kamis! Harder." She hissed in his ear.

Chills went down his spine and tingles erupted in his brain. Masanori knew this was going to be explosive. This onna was someone to reckon with and she was going to make him lay his whole life out to her. He did as she asked and he felt as though he was battering her. He did the only other thing he could think of and he slammed his mouth to hers. He began to lash his tongue to her inu one and he felt heat within his thoughts. He wanted to crash; he needed to combust but it was fleeting, just out of reach. It all felt so amazing and so perfect as their groins connected and lips caressed. He never allowed himself to be close to anyone and he felt her claws tear him up and her voice hoarsely snarl his name. He gasped and he had no voice; his release left him winded and exposed. She had torn open his memories and laid him bare. Masanori whimpered a little as the pleasure made his knees buckle and Asuna was astonished. He bowed his head and she had delved deep.

"Masanori?" She asked concerned and her body felt pleasurable after shocks.

"Are you happy?" He demanded.

"Not happy no. Did I wish to know of you, hai. Do I wish to enable you to have more then what you do, absolutely." Asuna said resting her hand on his hair.

"I am not your concern. I take care of myself." He said refusing to look at her.

"That half ookami kumo I told you of? She is my niece. Her name is Aimi. Airi was mated to my twin at one time before he threw her out on her ass. He took his babe and disavowed her. Airi could not share herself with him and he felt devoid in the relationship." She said softly.

"You are telling me that your niece is my aunt?" Masanori said looking up surprised.

"Hai. Something else that may help you; I bear the same soul as Ayana the Elder. My daughter Ayana is known as the Younger." She explained.

"You were kumo once?" He said dumbfounded.

"Hai. It is the reason I know funnel. Maybe if you knew that my soul was inside a kumo body that this will not be so distasteful." Asuna laughed softly.

"I am not prejudiced Asuna. I am not that way. I resent having my mind ripped open but do explain." He said searching for his clothes.

"I wish for you to stop wandering. You need not be alone. You do not have to be among the other ookami kumo but be around others of your kind. You have a blood relative who I assure is a good onna." Asuna murmured.

"I like traveling. This has been educational and truly amazing but I am not yours to command. It is incredible that Lady Ayana has been reborn but I am not one of your subjects anymore." He said with dignity.

"Really? You think so?" She asked in a dangerous voice.

Masanori knew the stories of the jorgumo queen. She was as a dominant female as they got. She was also ungodly powerful and she kept a string of lovers. The legends were that she kept a secret harem. Asuna began laughing and he narrowed his eyes.

"The string of lovers hai but a harem no." She chuckled.

"I am not a toy!" Masanori snarled.

"I did not say you were. I needed to get into your head though." She said softly.

"What do you want from me?" He said realizing he felt trapped.

"Am I that scary Masanori?" She asked.

"To find out that you were Ayana the Great. You are the jorogumo who single handedly brought together five groups of rival kumo. You basically keep men at your beck and call. Why would I think you are scary?" He asked in sarcasm.

"Because that was a long time ago and I am inu now." Asuna said with a tiny grin.

"I repeat what do you want from me because I am really unsure what the hell has occurred." He said flatly.

"You were really very intriguing and your words inflamed me. You followed me into the West because you were curious too." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine. I was curious. It is not everyday I am told I will eat someone other then for food." He said blushing.

"Which you have not done." She said teasing him.

His blush stained his cheeks and he looked away. She laughed and he felt awkward. He felt used and it was not a spot he liked to be in. She sighed and sat down at the base of the tree and pulled him down too. She wrapped her legs around his waist with her chest pressed into his back. It felt so odd to him and she explored him only with her hands.

"Oh Kamis. What are you doing now?" He asked.

"It is true. I am still like myself as I was but I enjoy to please. It makes me very happy to stroke and touch. I am inu and it is our way. I love to feel a man's body beneath my fingers. You are so beautiful you know. Are you full ookami kumo?" She asked softly.

"Hai. My father's name was Isao. My mother was named Masuyo. My mother was exceedingly lovely I am told but she died having me. My sire was devastated and he held me dear. Kenta was jealous I assume. I do not know who accused my sire of rape but it was well known that Airi would not tolerate such a behavior. She went wild and killed without mercy. She made Kenta and I watch as she had him strapped down to a boulder and she injected him with enough venom to kill her own son. I screamed for him but she made me watch as he died. She then leaned down and told me to make sure to only use my cock to give pleasure to a female. She told me all I was good for was procreating." He said bitterly.

"Airi told you that?" Asuna asked horrified.

"Hai. She said nothing to Kenta probably because he did not cry for our father. Maybe he was too scared as I was. I left not long after. I was twenty two. The lower level ookami kumo would give me shelter until I came of age. I owed them so I swore to those that I would help protect them. Illina was one who sheltered me." He explained.

She was in awe of him and his mercy and cunning amazed her. She began to softly kiss his neck and he moaned a little. When she suckled his pulse point it made him swoon. Asuna wrapped her hand around his shaft and he groaned incoherently as she touched him to bring him pleasure.

"Why do this? I know you have kumo loves. Why do this?" He asked against the haze.

"Strong males make me weak. I am drawn to compelling and good men." She admitted as she slowly stroked his cock.

"I do not want to be used." Masanori groaned out loudly.

"I do not want to use you. I want you to feel good. Do not pleasure me. Let me do that to you." Asuna stated with heavy passion lacing her words.

Her words were making him moan more and her expert ministrations were getting him close to release again. It was all centered on him and it was heady he realized. Asuna's red eyes watched his reactions as he laid his head back against her shoulder and begged softly.

"Say it." She growled out.

"What? Say what?" He said shaking his head in utter confusion.

"You are begging in your native tongue. Speak out loud. Say it. I want to hear it. Please Masanori. Ask this onna for what you need. Ask me to give you what you want. Command me then." She said sucking his ear lobe into her mouth.

"Oh Kamis. Onna make me come! Make me release. Hai! So perfect!" He hissed softly as she increased the speed of her stroking.

The clear fluid was leaking heavily and she was captivated by his gentle calls and how he began to piston his hips. He seemed to stop breathing as he gasped out in little bitten off cries as he jerked. It was so incredibly arousing to her to see him orgasm so hard. Her hand was covered in his seed as he finally groaned out a long moan as he finally finished his end.

"Beautiful." Asuna said in his ear.

He was over sensitized and he never had rutted this often. His dark eyes were closed as he breathed hard to regain equilibrium. Masanori felt like jelly as he lounged against her and this onna had made him feel so utterly amazing. Sleep was threatening him and he could not stop it coming if he tried and he passed out. She felt him give into sleep and Asuna smiled. She felt hatred stir in her gut and she wished the funnel had killed Airi a little sooner.

/

He woke up and he was against the softest thing. Masanori looked back and he was surrounding by silver fur. He was startled and she was curled around him in her true form. Her fur was long and silky and she opened scarlet eyes. She barked softly and he scrambled back. He noticed he was dressed and he could only stare at her.

"You dressed me?" Masanori stammered.

She lowered her head and yipped. He figured that meant hai. She slowly changed form and she had on a pale blue hanfu that had navy blue accents. Her silver hair was down and he stared at her eyes.

"Thank you." He said bowing his head.

"You are not my prisoner. I am taken by your person honestly. A lot of men play at kissing my backside and it is tiresome. Those who thwart me are my most intense relationships. I am being very honest here." She said cupping his cheek.

He only met her eyes and she leaned forward and very lightly kissed his lips. She stepped back and bowed to him.

"We are by the way back in the Ryuku Kingdom. Illina is wondering at your safety. I assured her you are well. Seems that she thinks of you almost like one of hers." Asuna chuckled.

"She has an innocent heart. She knows no malice. She only knows I was young and needed shelter. I still preferred a web and she would weave one for me. I would sleep near her and she would help me hunt in my true form. She is getting older and she will probably pass on some time this century or next but I will protect her so that it is old age that takes her and not some predator." He said softly.

"You are good. I am around should you like company." She said bowing again.

With that she ported out. She was honoring his desire to be left alone and she had not dominated him completely. He was shocked and he went to Illina's web. He slowly climbed and stared down at her many eyes.

"Hello." He smiled softly.

She rubbed her legs together and he laughed a little.

"Hai she is nice." Masanori said shaking his head.

His low level former guardian came out and just settled near him. He leaned against her and just communed.

Maec was in absolute agony and he was not healing at all. He was lying on his bed and he was sweating buckets as the pain made him nearly vomit. The weapon the dog had used was beyond his comprehension and he screamed out as his healer tried to heal him.

"You need the succubus. Her blood is that of that canine. I am certain her blood could heal you on top of a death sleep." He said fiercely.

"I care not what you have to do. Bring her to me. Fuck! Give me something for the pain." Maec grimaced as he withered.

"Yes my king." He said as he produced a powerful draught.

Maec swallowed the medicine and his stomach rolled. He barely tolerated it and it dulled the pain only a little. She was protected by her lovers but he knew she moved back and forth.

"The wyvern has requested a meeting. Tell him now." He said blanching.

He waited some time and Mochrie finally appeared. He was shocked to see the Shouten king so bad off and he was uncertain now of his strength.

"Do not think this will stop me lizard. You get me that bitch and I will deliver your sons and mate. I need her blood. Her father did this." He said barely containing the torture and agony.

"Where is she now?" Drostan demanded.

"She was last seen moving between her homeland and that fucking kingdom where your woman is." Maec said gasping.

"I will find her. You are not going to keel over before I get back are you?" He demanded.

"No. Use one of the basilisks in your alliance. Lace an animal heavily with its blood. She will be unable to resist such a prize." He shuddered as he trembled.

Mochrie nodded and the idea was actually brilliant. He ported out and he went to a red in his citadel. He did not care if the beast lived or died and he proceeded to slit its throat and drain its blood into a chalice. He would have Danika take the blood and put it into an animal. It would work well.

/

Asuna was tired and achy as her pregnant body made itself known. She was still very early but the auras were strong. She felt a tremendous love for the half shinigami babe and slowly it became an obsessive one. She realized that if Kensei/Trajan would be denied her then she would have his son. She kept herself very guarded and she slipped from the dragon castle. She changed form and she put her nose to the ground to catch a scent. She found an odd scent but it made her mouth water and her mind seemed to become hazed. She stalked forward carefully and she began to slowly hunt a delicious smelling deer. She caught sight of a white tail and she jumped it. She wrapped her jaws around its neck and sank her fangs in and wrung its neck. She was snarling and growling and she shook her head back and forth wildly. Asuna did not notice Cheung nor did she notice Masanori's aura. Her Byakko mate came out fast and he smelled something off.

"Asuna! Beloved that thing does not smell right! Nu zi. Listen to me!" He cried.

She was snarling and he changed form. Cheung watched as she ripped the dear up and he tried to yank it from her and she turned on him. He was horrified to see Dakkasou leak from her saliva and he jumped carefully back and forth. He also caught the scent of another feline and he was shocked at that as well. He yowled loudly and Quon was deep in the forest hunting as well. Masanori could tell something was way off and he saw the Byakko tiger trying to stop her from eating the deer. He made a decision and he used his silk and shot it some distance. He yanked with all his might and managed to get the dear away from her and she charged at him. He stumbled backwards and she snarled and chomped her jaws at him. She was suddenly slammed into by yet another Byakko and she turned on that one in a rage and bit into his flanks viciously and Cheung was mortified. The short battle was interrupted by none other then a wyvern and he chuckled loudly. Several more wyvern in their true forms appeared and Drostan looked at the scene.

"She really is affected by basilisk blood." He said amused.

Quon changed form and his thigh was bleeding heavily but he pulled his weapon as did Cheung. Masanori normally did not carry one and he stared at the sinister looking beast. Drostan's eyes flicked over the spider and he sneered.

"Disgusting and filthy beasts." He mocked.

"Asuna!" Cheung yelled.

She was in a raving, drunk blood lust and she was not coherent at all. Suddenly through the forest Illina came forth and came at the wyvern in true form. Masanori was surprised and he yelled. The female was not listening and only attacking. Her fangs went through and the wyvern shrieked an eerie yell as it fell away from her. She did not stand a chance against so many taiyoukai and Masanori tried to stop her and Drostan pulled a mighty long sword and shove it through her thorax. She made a high pitched scream and her legs contracted. Asuna changed form and Masanori screamed no. The inu princess was not thinking straight but she knew this was wrong. She let loose such a powerful nami that she was thrown backwards into Drostan but two wyvern were seemingly melted in the hot yoki wind. Mochrie turned on her and snarled as he slapped her. The ookami kumo sprinted towards the onna who had become something and the reptile shifted out with her. Masanori slowly moved to the body of Illina and tears stung his eyes.

"Who are you?" Cheung was able to ask through clenched jaws and pain.

"Masanori. I am just a rogue ookami kumo. Shit!" He said beginning to weep.

He leaned against her body and she had tried to save him. He had never been in real danger and she had been killed for naught.

"Fuck!" He screamed.

Quon and Cheung could feel the man's anguish although neither was overly attached towards spiders. Others came running out and Ayana was one of the first. She covered her mouth and she made a noise.

"Masanori! Oh Kamis, I am so sorry. What happened?" She asked nearing him.

"Your Mother has been taken by the wyvern leader. This spider tried to save her and this male too." Quon said cursing himself.

"Nanami is inside Prince Quon. She can patch you up. I will get Lord Ryukotsusei on this. Masanori, shall we cremate her with honors?" Ayana asked.

"Please." He said hollowly.

Ayana felt for him and she actually held him as they walked back towards the castle. She would call on Haji. She asked Nanami to sedate him for now and she would find the leader of the Southern funnel nest.

Haji had been on patrol and he was just taking his armor off when Ayana came in breathless. He looked concerned and she met his eyes.

"My mother has been taken but a low level ookami kumo tried to help her. I know they are not apart of Lord Ishin's rule but she was a good soul. Can you help me?" Ayana asked Haji.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Thank you." She bowed.

Haji's mate was there and they were excessively formal. He followed her out and they walked some distance. He made it out of the sight of the nest and he pressed her against a palm tree.

"Tell me, all this for just a low level or is something else going on?" Haji inquired.

"There is an ookami kumo taiyoukai that she fancied was hers. She very much looked on him as one of her young. She was also protecting him. He is a mess and he needs help to lay her to rest." She said quietly.

"I do this for you. I trust no ookami kumo." He stated tracing her lip with his thumb.

Her eyes met his and he suddenly kissed her passionately as he was desperate for her. She let herself feel and she kept in her moans. He slowly pulled away and he nodded. She took his hand and she ported via her shoki. They appeared near the expired body of Illina and Masanori was bereaved. Ayana knelt near him and she lifted his chin.

"This is Haji. He is Lord Ishin's commander of the funnel nest here in the South." She stated gently.

"Who are you onna? I know who your mother was but who are you?" Masanori asked.

"I am Ayana the Younger. I am named for the founder of the kingdom." She shrugged.

"Your mother was Ayana the Great. Who does that make your sire?" He asked numbly.

"Lord Ishin is my father." Ayana admitted.

"So your mother is involved with the lord of most kumo." He said stupidly.

"They have an untraditional mating. It works for them." She shrugged.

"Kamis in heaven." He said with tears in his eyes.

Ayana helped him up and Haji held in his jealousy. The ookami kumo were typically more colorful then some kumo. This one was quite striking and the princess led him over to the corpse and he stood by as she helped the other man say goodbye and she was the one to light the funeral pyre. They all three stood by and he noticed near the edge was the silver haired sister of Ayana. Masanori looked over at the beautiful onna and he looked at Ayana.

"My sister. She is half funnel too." She explained.

"She is beautiful." He said in fascination.

"Haha is beautiful." Ayana smiled.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Goodbye Illina. May you rest well in the Netherworld. May our jorogumo look after you and may your soul seek rest." She whispered.

Masanori bowed his head and he watched the body of the low level youkai seemed to waste away. He stood there and he could feel the ire of the funnel web man. He wanted to scream at him that he had no interest in the royal onna. He turned and stared directly at Haji and the funnel stared right back.

-I have no interest what so ever. I am no threat to your onna.- Masanori pathed to Haji.

-Do you have interest in my lord's mate? - Haji pathed in return.

-No. She showed me kindness when your kind would shun me because of my species. - He replied in mind.

-Show me an ookami kumo worthy of trust! - The funnel warrior pathed with wide eyes.

-I am not Lady Fusae funnel and I resent the implication. Rot funnel! - He snarled in his head.

Ayana could hear the buzz of a pathed conversation and Masanori left the dying flames and she stared at Haji in anger.

"Was that necessary?" She demanded.

"I trust no ookami kumo and neither should you." Haji said staring at her.

"Fusae was my grandmere; not yours!" Ayana growled.

"I know this. She was a wretched whore. I remember her well." He said staring at her.

"You should have been young." She said irritated.

"I was a child. I am about the same age as your father. I remember what that onna did and her death was too good. Lord Hisashi got the raw end of the deal and Lord Jouichi was an idiot." He growled.

"That man has suffered as well. He is innocent and you should not look down you nose at him. Remember I am in fact part ookami kumo as well." She said staring him down.

He crossed his arms over his chest and he was being stubborn and Ayana grew supremely furious. She had informed Lord Ryukotsusei and Hibari was going to take him and Hideaki into the in between to retrieve her mother. She stormed past him and he grabbed her arm. Haji jerked Ayana to him and he breathed through his nose where it flared and he was fighting his beast.

"I love you." He said in a growling tone.

"I love you too but that matters not does it? You are mated and so am I." She said ashamed of herself.

"You are not in this era. You just tied though through your marks." Haji said meeting her eyes.

His eyes were bleeding red and she realized how much he did feel and how jealous he was. He walked her backwards away from the ashes and fire and he was getting consumed by his own inner nature. Haji was tired of being pushed away and he knew how wrong it was but he did not care anymore. He grew angry and he shoved her. She looked outraged and he went to his knees. He crawled to her and she was growling. Ayana tackled him and he was fighting her viciously. She was not a faint hearted onna and she fought back. They were snarling and growling wildly and Haji did the last thing she expected. He changed form and she had to duck and roll to avoid his fangs. Fury took hold of her and Ayana changed too. She was slightly larger then he was and she slammed into him. He was totally into his animal mind and he intended to make her do something or anything but shove him away emotionally. Their fight took on epic proportions when Nanami ran out and saw two funnel webs fighting and she saw some dragons coming out and she shooed them back inside. She had rarely seen this act but Ayana was fixing to totally consume the male. Her sister was a powerful female and this male was strong but Nanami saw her big sis forcing him into a submissive posture. She was glad no ningen were around because they would pass out.

Haji could not fight off her strength and he was flattened under her. She was demanding full submission and he could not move. It was a whirlwind of so much but he actually took the princess in their true forms and out in the open. After the forced copulation; he slowly became his humanoid self and he staggered away from her. She too became humanoid and she was growling and snarling low. His own mate was not a dominant female and the sensations were addictive he realized.

"Never lay a hand on me again. I will force your submission again!" She said coming up behind him.

"Hai." He said softly.

"We just rutted in our true forms." She said stunned.

"Hai." Haji conceded.

"Oh Kamis." Ayana said lowering her head.

"I let my feelings run away with me." Haji said ashamed.

"I made you submit. Shit!" She hissed.

Both of them knew tremendous shame and something more. Ayana forced herself to walk away and Haji felt like a fool

Asuna was struggling like a wild onna and she was thrown forward and she saw Maec. He was suffering terribly and a very tiny part of her felt bad; the rest of her rejoiced.

"You had me drugged?" She snarled.

"Shut up Isha!" he snarled.

He looked feverish and really in a tremendous amount of pain. Maec was on her so fast that she could not move. He sank his fangs into her and she cried out. He was drinking to survive and he took in a ton. He wrenched himself away and the healer came forward and actually cut her wrists and let her blood drain into a chalice. She snarled in fury and felt herself actually weaken. The Shouten king stared at her with malice and watched her face as she bled into his glass.

"What brats do you carry now?" He asked dangerously.

"None of your business." She growled in hatred.

"Oh?" He said in a slightly calmer voice.

The wraith healer let her hands fall and she made herself stand and Maec had expected something. She threw a supercharged nami at the wall above Maec but she stumbled. He had used his knowledge of magic and had opened a tiny portal into the stream and it had drained him beyond endure.

"Majesty? What did you do?" Alum asked.

"Made her lost. Stupid lying cunt! Get me well. I need a death sleep. Whilst she tries to get home, I will heal." He said as his longtime practitioner poured the powerful blood over his shoulder where his arm should be.

Maec simmered and Alum worked on getting him well. Whatever happened to the woman; he was sure it was not the last time they would see her.

She ported and she was in Japan. She had not been drained like this in so long that she had forgotten what it felt like. She realized she was in a rice patty and she passed out. She woke up later and she was on land with the forest overhead. Asuna blinked and she was near a fire blazing. Sitting across the way was a ningen with dark black-brown hair that came well past his shoulders and his eyes were a very unusual brown color. He was watching her carefully and she mouthed his name.

"You remember." He chuckled.

"Kamis." She said weakly.

"Not what I normally hear but imagine my surprise when I saw you in a heap in a rice paddy." The ningen laughed.

She was shaking as she took in his appearance and he was wearing a sleeveless haori and black hakama. He was delicious and wicked looking and she was just beyond stunned.

"Onigumo." Asuna said softly.

"I see you truly remember. It has been a couple of years. You left me something though." He smirked.

She crawled around the fire and she came into his personal space. They held each other's gaze and she was staring at her beloved mate in his ningen half. She lifted a hand to his cheek and he was only watching her.

"How do you fare ningen?" She asked gently.

"Well enough." Onigumo snorted.

"You look well. Do you bring me here to help me or to see if I had anything of value?" She asked wryly.

"If I said both, would you believe me?" He inquired.

"Hai. Actually I would. I am without my riches this time but thank you for taking me from the rice." Asuna said looking past him.

"I know something else I want." He said bluntly.

"Oh?" Asuna asked raising a brow.

"I distinctly remember asking you why I wanted to bury myself in you. Still want to." Onigumo said crassly.

"I see. You cannot find a mortal onna to entertain you?" She retorted.

"Never been a problem for me youkai but your fine ass has been one I have dreamed of consuming." He replied honestly.

He was on her and had her pinned in one second. She was breathless and not fighting him. She did not want to and she was actually astonished that he wanted her so freely. Her breath hitched when he wasted no time in undoing her hanfu. He exposed her front to his gaze and his hands. His mind was on her pale pink tips and how much he liked the color. She wanted to snort at the idea but he wrapped his mouth around one and suckled hard. Her breath left her as he was aggressive. His ningen half gave her mate his cruelness and his nasty side. Onigumo had been quite the rake and she was enveloped in it at the moment. He opened her thighs with his knee and he lifted his dark head.

"Let me ask you a question inu." He whispered devilishly.

"What?" She asked in a daze.

"You youkai onna like ningen onna at all?" He demanded.

"I do not understand the question." Asuna stated.

"Maybe I just need to show you." Onigumo laughed.

His experienced fingers slipped deeply inside of her and she groaned out. His smirk was positively sexy but also dangerous as he found the spot he sought. Asuna hissed as he pressed in and worked her sensitive area with expert ease.

"Man whore!" She growled out.

"You're funny. I see this as more experience youkai. I want you and so I shall take you." He said leaning down and licking her nub.

She could not believe the brazenness of him but then retracted the thought; she could believe the brazenness of him simply because who he became. Suddenly and without any warning any coherent thought left her brain and even her primitive self could not gain brain function. He had single handedly brought about a quick and violent climax. Her back was arched off the ground and she was yelling and practically whining out in inu as she felt gushes of wetness. He had been nibbling her clit a certain way and massaging her g-spot another and then it had hit her. Asuna's face was flushed and her breathing out of control as she managed to remain conscious. His smirk confirmed that he had accomplished his goal and he leaned over her.

"Feel good?" He chuckled.

"Hai." She said barely able to speak.

"I am nasty little ningen aren't I? Care to try and make me good?" Onigumo asked licking at her lips.

She could taste her release and it was musky. She blushed heavily and he had tasted her climax quite brazenly and willingly.

"No blushing inu. I had heard you inu onna were bitches and could ride well." He said nibbling her bottom lip.

Asuna realized where Naraku got his kinky streak from and she was trying to suppress the raging lust he had raised in her. She shoved him off and she ripped the rough linen from him. He looked pleased and she would probably get a tongue lashing for this if he remembered it. Asuna proceeded to lick her way down his body and to his member. He had a satisfied smirk on his face and she really wanted to slap him. He watched her bite off her claws and she sank two fingers inside of him. He made a grunt and he relished the feel.

"You sadistic little cretin! You enjoy pain." She snapped.

"A little hai." He groaned out.

She refused to hurt him anymore and she began a delicate massage and he withered as his shaft wept. She wrapped her hand around the neglected sex and began to work him in time to her massaging thrusts. His moans were getting to her and she nipped his skin.

"Hai. So good. You are perfection. I knew it when I saw you before. Do it inu." He begged and commanded.

She jerked back her fingers and flattened him on his back. She sank down on him and shut her eyes. Asuna bit her lip and she felt mind altering pleasuring again. There was barely a second between her pleasuring him and him guiding her. He made her move the way he wished and she was the one getting hoarse. This half of her beloved mate was a master in his bedroom skills and she was suddenly on all fours and he was none too gently taking her hard but he was toying with her nub. Onigumo wanted her down and he pushed on her back and she grunted. She fell to her elbows and she began screaming out. Everything he did made her loose her mind and she was in one long climax and she clawing the ground. She was begging him and her beast was firmly in place but she passed out. Onigumo groaned out finally as his own glorious end was reached. She was awesome and her body was perfect for being made love to. He smirked at her passing out and he hauled her up and brought her to his bed roll. He realized he did not even know her name.

/

She woke up and her body felt so good. Asuna was lazy which did not often occur and typically occurred after she had mind blowing sex, which she had with some. Naraku was always mind blowing; he was in an addiction and he terrified her. His ningen self seemed to be no different. Said ningen was holding her to him and he smelled oh so yummy and oh so like her hanyou.

"You are wonderful youkai and now I'd like to know the name of the onna I fucked with such abandon." He smiled licentiously.

"I resent the implication and my name ningen is Lady Asuna." She growled.

"I do remember you wearing royal silks. Might I say you are tasty. I've got a relic to find and others to catch up with but you are welcome to try and make an honest man out of me any day." He laughed and then slapped her backside.

Asuna's mouth dropped open and he got up and he dressed in spare clothing. He bowed in a flourish and he got on a horse that had been nearby. He galloped off and she just sat there and she was horrified at his manners. She carefully pulled her clothes on and she was disgusted and sated at the same time. Maec had been able to make her loose her head with an overdose of basilisk blood. She also had tremendous guilt over Illina's death. She had to get back and find Masanori. Maec would need time to heal even after having her blood. She could go to the Bone Eater's Well or she could ask Kaimei or Kaito. She decided to ask the Tomoshibi and she ported to Fuji.

"Kaimei? Please come here! Please!" She yelled out.

She waited and she sighed. Asuna back stepped and she hit a hard body. She turned to see Kaimei. His green eyes looked her over and he could see anger and love reflected.

"Why are you here?" He growled.

"Maec. My sire injured him badly and he used my blood to heal him." Asuna snapped.

"Did you supply it willingly?" Kaimei asked looking at his claws.

"You arrogant rat! NO! You bastard. Sometimes I hate you." She said growling fiercely.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Maec somehow opened a small tear in the stream. I need only go forward about one hundred twenty five years." She said crossing her arms.

"That is a small tear. Stupid Shouten. Fine there is a portal. It will cost you something." He said narrowing his eyes.

"What?" She said with malice.

Kaimei jerked her forward and before she could yell at him; he was kissing her with tongue and their teeth clacked. She ended up molding to his body and he held her tightly. He bit into her tongue and he groaned. She felt his need and he suddenly shoved her away from him.

"Go. Go before I take you and refuse to let you go." He yelled and he phased out.

Asuna landed on her but on top of Fuji; she hoped she was in the era she needed and she stood. Her stomach rolled and she wanted to find Naraku and talk to him. She sighed and she ported to the Ryuku Islands. She walked into the dragon castle just as Hibari, Hideaki, and Ryukotsusei were fixing to leave.

"How long have I been gone?" She asked.

"Hours! Oh my Kamis! Are you okay?" Hibari asked hugging her mother.

"Hai. I am fine. I ran into your Chichi as Onigumo though." She said very softly.

"Huh? Was that awful?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Let me just say, I know where he gets his wickedness from." She sighed.

Asuna bowed and she went to look for Masanori. He was not in the forests and she tried to think. Ookami kumo could inhabit anywhere and she tried to access his memories. She realized he preferred near the ocean and ported to an image she had seen in his mind. It was the island of Kumae and she looked around carefully. They typically did not make webs often and were lone hunters in the wild. She lifted her nose and she caught his scent. She followed it and it led her up a mountain. She kept going and finally she found him nestled amongst rocks in his true form.

"Masanori. I am so sorry. Please, I am sorry." She said nearing him.

He only stared at her and she touched him. He did not flinch one bit and she touched him more boldly. He actually grabbed her and she did not struggle as he moved carefully into a cave. It was lined with silk and he changed form. Masanori changed into his humanoid form and she was shocked to see him in nothing. He walked her backwards and he claimed her mouth. He was grieving she realized and her eyes shut as his mouth began to kiss along her throat. He was talking in his natural tongue and he knew she understood him. He was telling her he did not care if Ishin himself had her ever. He was sensual and slow about his kissing and touching her skin. Her lips trembled and she was gasping softly and he slipped a finger within her and his thumb played with her clit.

"I only came to say sorry. I know what she meant to you." She said rasping.

"Hai. I know why you came. I believe you too. I also know that you are not a bigoted idiot like those funnels are. You know who I am and you truly wished to know more. Well inu then I will get to know you but on my terms. This time I will _eat _you, slowly and very thoroughly so you will beg me this time. You will ask me to make you come. You bring pleasure but you are gentle in a way like Illina was. You ease suffering in those you believe in. Enough talking. I need to use my silk to hold you up because you will need it." He said huskily.

Asuna was struck beyond dumb and he proceeded to use his silk to hold her up and he slipped to his knees so he could leisurely begin his pleasant endeavor. Ookami kumo were not supposed to be passionate and they were not supposed to be decent or honorable. This man was greedy in his consumption of her and she actually screamed out his name which his loved. By the time he got around to making love to her again; she was trembling so damn bad and he took his time about bringing their ends and rapture. Asuna knew damn well if he had lived during her reign as Ayana, he would have been a kept man. She had passed out to sleep and he changed form and gathered her close to his body. Masanori knew she had no qualms about the kumo form and he fell asleep.

She felt overly warm and confined. Her eyes were now open and she saw a hairy leg. She barely touched the ultra sensitive hairs and Masanori changed form. His arms were still around her and he nuzzled her neck and then slowly dragged his tongue down her sternum.

"You are so sensuous." She said closing her eyes.

"Perhaps. I am sure you have things that need doing. I am around." Masanori stated very softly kissing her mouth.

"What did you mean you did not care if Ishin had me?" Asuna asked barely above a whisper.

"Exactly what I said. Something is off and I am sure but I really do not care. This is not a mating; I have no clue what this is. I have no idea how many kumo babes you have had." He shrugged.

Asuna blushed and she looked away.

"I have born eighteen throughout my years. I am almost five centuries." She explained.

"Not bad." He shrugged.

She choked and stared at him. He laughed and cupped her chin.

"Do you remember your life as Ayana fully?" Masanori asked.

"Some. I choose not to remember fully for obvious reasons." Asuna shrugged.

"She bore well over twenty young. I forget how many and it is said that she had two main consorts but how many lovers? I only know of Lord Bihua. He was her most favorite." He said.

"She was also lovers with Chikashi." She said blushing.

"Really? I did not know that. Wow." He said going a trunk and pulling out clothing.

"She liked men." Asuna stated without watching him dress.

"Hai well most kumo onna do. Some species are more apt to pair off and pair bond then others. Ookami kumo are not typically the mate and pair off type." He said tying his obi.

"So why did Fusae?" She asked.

"Because her mother whored her out. Jouichi I read was a beautiful creature and Fusae was a beautiful onna. It was said he lusted after her badly." Masanori said thoughtfully.

"Jouichi was very entrancing. He had a good heart but he had parts of my soul in him I think. I am originally a creature called a wraith. Jouichi was a male whore in his early years. It came back to bite him I think. I know he loved Fusae for awhile but it turned to hate after Hisashi was born. Ishin was conceived in rape after she openly flaunted one of her lovers. He hated her but loved their sons but he could never get over what she had done. She had destroyed everything Ayana had worked for. He had made a decision that had destroyed everything." Asuna replied.

"Where are you from Lady Asuna? Why are you here? Who were those creatures that took you? What exactly is a wraith?" He asked crossing his arms.

"It is better if you do not know." She said kissing his cheek and made ready to port.

"It is fair to ravage my mind but I am not entitled to know of you?" He asked.

"Masanori, your guardian paid a price and I could not live with myself if you too paid a price. I know some of your anguish because of the fall. I know why Airi was a lunatic and I hate you suffered. I have no wish for you to suffer now." She said looking down.

"I loved Illina as much as I could. She was a kind being and deserves honor in my actions. Kenta is a sniveling, ass kissing wimp! You took me onna and now I ask for truth!" He growled fiercely.

"I am being high handed and I am sorry. I am sure you will see this as me using you and that grieves me. I cannot and will not put you in anymore danger. It has been my honor to meet you Masanori. Any other time and I would be in great danger." She said moving away.

"In danger of what?" He demanded angrily.

"Loving you. I am sorry." Asuna said bowing and she ported away.

He stood there dumbly and he was stunned. Never in his life had he wanted and he was willing to spy. His kind was accused of sneakiness and underhandedness. He decided he would live up to the reputation.

She had returned to the West and she felt weariness. Hideaki came up behind her and massaged her shoulders. Asuna looked back at him.

"My lord will be this evening." He said in her ear.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I am glad you are okay. I was worried for you." Hideaki murmured.

"Thank you. Maec needed my blood. Seems I am a good antidote or at least I can stop the ravages of Bakusaiga." Asuna stated bitterly.

"It will be well. I have in mind what I will do. I will allow myself to appear as if I die. I will let myself become enshrined and such. I can go into a death sleep correct?" He asked massaging deeply in her shoulders.

"In theory hai but we need to strengthen your mental prowess. You are quite an accomplished telepath but we need to work on your telekinesis. Your hydrokinesis is impressive but I think we can combine the two." She murmured.

"Can we start working on this?" He asked kneeling in front of her.

"Hai." She nodded.

They were deep in conversation and they were in the fields around the Southern complex. Neither was paying much attention and Asuna had taken up using a salve to hide her marks when she was out of Hideaki's rooms or his general presence. From behind she looked like any other bitch. Their pup was in a cradle near them and he smiled over at her.

"I hope you know that this beautiful bitch has stolen my heart. She has similar coloring to me though." He said with a small grin.

"Should I be jealous Hideaki?" She asked grinning.

"She is beautiful Princess. I mean gorgeous. I am unsure if you will be jealous." Hideaki shrugged.

Asuna looked over at the gurgling pup and her bronze markings were standing out. Her crescent moon was prominent as well. She felt a sudden surge in an aura and so did Hideaki. She jerked her head and she stood up. It felt dark and forbidden to Hideaki and he yelled for a soldier to take his pup. His mate was running and he was yelling for her. It was too soon but this surge in power meant that he was quite awake and quite aware of who she was. He was not even attempting to hide himself. At the forest's edge stood the dark hanyou and his black hair was flowing around him. His mahogany eyes locked on her and a tentacle erupted and wrapped around her and jerked her to him immediately.

"Asuna!" Hideaki screamed.

Naraku stared at her eyes and a shudder went down her spine. Feelings reflected in his face; such a myriad of feeling. This Naraku did not realize who she was exactly. He only knew he had felt her. He knew they had been together the previous century. He knew he had emotionally claimed this onna and he cared not who knew it.

"Your yoki. You wished for me." He said in a dark whisper.

"I did wish for you." Asuna answered in reply.

"That male inu is most put out. Do we both know little inu how it is between us?" He demanded.

"Hai." She whispered shivering.

His tentacle retracted and his arms wrapped around her. Hideaki was horrified and Sesshomaru had felt the aura he had not felt in forever. He had come outside and he witnessed something that made his skin crawl. The dark hanyou had his heir and suddenly they were pulled into a miasma and they were gone.

Naraku walked her backwards in the darkened castle and she was trembling. He had brazenly showed up in the West and taken her. When her back reached a wall; he mouth claimed hers. His hands undid her hanfu with ease and exposed her pale hands to his elegant fingers. She was mewling in his mouth and this was different for them. Most of their encounters had started out violently passionate; this was desperate passion. This was headier to him as she surrendered her all to him and she went to disrobing him as quickly as he was her. He gently reached up and laced his fingers in her hair and pulled to expose her throat. She cried out in a needy whine and it went straight to his groin. Something was different in the onna that he loved violently. He had memories that rocked him and he had forced himself to pull together when he felt her aura.

"Do wish me inside you my beautiful inu? Tell me." He growled.

"Hai. Always." Asuna breathed out.

He watched her as he slid within her and her face crumpled. He used his body to keep her against the wall and she was breathing quickly. Their lips became locked as their hands were tangled in hair and his hips pistoned to bring them both Nirvana. For them it just was not pleasure, it was needed to be one. Somehow their cheeks were pressed together as they both breathed harshly through the crush of yoki and compressing of bodies.

"I have a very faint memory." Naraku husked.

"What memory?" She cried out.

"Ningen. Did it happen?" He demanded.

"Hai." She growled softly.

"Cannot stop. Hold onto me." He commanded in a strained voice.

Asuna wrapped her legs around his waist and the yoki was crushing even to her. She held onto what felt like dear life and he moved harshly and it threw her over. His moved her hair and sank his short fangs into her throat and she quivered in his arms as she groaned and screamed. Asuna did the same to him and he sank to his knees and grunted hard as he spilled deeply within his lover. The stayed wrapped in each other's arms and did not seem to wish to move. He was aware that he could feel and hear her mind. He also realized she allowed it. Naraku forced himself to stand and carried her over to his futon. He laid her down and joined her. He possessively wrapped himself around her and she growled softly.

"I am at a loss and confused as to your age my lover. When do you come?" He asked.

"Further in my future. I did not intend for you to awaken. I am sorry. I ached for you." She whispered sleepily.

"I felt it. Why did I feel it?" Naraku asked stroking her thigh.

"All that we share. We have much my beloved and I always ache for you. I am sorry you felt it. I hope you will perhaps go back to healing. You certainly cannot be fully healed." Asuna remarked.

"No. I am not but this has been worth it. You will say nothing? I know from confused visits that we have children at some point. I have seen a few." He chuckled.

"Well one of our daughters is here. She is an adult but you must go back to healing. I love you so much." She said rolling to face him.

"How about I share a secret with you." He said cupping her cheek.

"What is that?" She smiled at him.

"I will show you where I go away from everything and if you wish; you can come to me. I lay dormant but I will feel you." He said kissing her cheek, forehead, and chin.

"I would love that. I would love to be able to feel you." She said trembling in his arms.

"I have some energy left. I want to see you astride me like that time you stole the Shikon." He murmured passionately.

He laid flat on his back and he got her astride him. Asuna was so happy to be with him and make love to him. Their passion consumed them for the rest of the evening and he showed his hiding place away from all. He was actually near the Saru kingdom and she was leaning against the entrance of the cave system. She ported to an onsen near the Northern Castle and took a bath and scrubbed. She ported back to the West and prepared herself to face Hideaki's ire.

Fireworks in personal lives but everything had the façade of seeming well. Drostan used this and he was stalking through the Japan. He had a difficult time nearing the Ryuku Islands because not only the damn dragons but the uppyr seemed to be there too. It was going to be a nasty altercation and he was in the lands of wild cats he had been told. They bordered the dragons and they seemed to stay on peaceful terms with the reptiles which he found odd. He had taken to spying and he would do whatever was necessary. The Shouten king needed some time to heal as he had discovered that the dog lord was ungodly powerful. The whole of these islands had produced demons of power that made no sense. Drostan figured it was like England; it was an island chain and therefore independent of other factors. Everything evolved different and his own kind was more powerful typically then most European reptiles. He had to admit this area was beautiful and he truly had fallen for the tiny spitfire that was Akemi. He had married his former wife because she was his betrothed and he thought he loved her. Now he knew he had not and killing her for her betrayal had been nothing more then punishment for the act itself. Drostan snorted and made his way slowly towards the Ryuku Kingdom.

Akemi was out hunting and Ryukotsusei was on the beach. She was thrilled to have a daughter and she was going to catch a deer quickly and get back to making tiny kimonos. It made her giddy to make pretty, frilly little things for her baby girl. Her dragon mate was in constant good humor and said he wished he had sired a daughter; he had said she would have been more agreeable. She had cast him a death glare and he had chuckled. Janek was needed in Romania and he was not happy to be away from his child but he had no choice. It seemed the Shouten caused issue for Vlad. Akemi was out to hunt and she caught his scent. She was shaking and she ported near him. She watched him draw close and she would not allow him to take her boys.

"Drostan!" She growled.

"Well well. I am surprised." He chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Akemi demanded.

"Seriously stupid question Akemi. Did I harm you?" He asked crossing his arms.

"No. You did not harm me but your healer did. He poisoned me." She said frowning.

"I slit his throat, I assure you of this." Drostan said with anger in his voice.

"Okay so thank you but you cannot be here. Go home." She said testily.

"Why are you trying so hard to avoid blood shed little woman?" He asked nearing her.

She stepped back and she met those pale blue eyes.

"Because. I do not owe you an explanation. Go away. I am not coming with you and neither are my sons. I thank you for giving me Keiji. I know you have your name for him but that is his Japanese name. Just to let you know, he is still nursing and hai, he does eat meat but we feed him seafood mostly. His favorite is shark. He is walking a little and he chases after Tomio. He has changed form and he is a little wyvern. I have taught him English but he speaks perfect Japanese." She said in a choked up voice.

Drostan's gut twisted and he was a little happy to know his son would know his tongue but he hated his name. He hated that he was denied his wyvern heritage and he glared at her.

"What does he call the dragon?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"He calls my mate Chichi. I am not yours. I cannot be yours ever. You have not hurt me but I will not let you hurt my mate either." Akemi said in a harsh whisper.

"He is my son. I have accepted the loss of the other but I will not have Draco lost to me forever! I will even loose you." He said snarling.

"I told you; I will fucking kill you. He is mine. You got me pregnant and I had to carry him. It was my body that held him and nourished him. He has no clue he is any different from Tomio. He just thinks his wings are nifty." She said as her hands began to glow pink.

Lust ripped through him and wyvern women were just not this fierce over their young. He grabbed her and slammed her down on the ground. Akemi was not prepared for the claiming of her mouth and he was demanding and controlling. He lifted his lips and she stared at his odd eyes.

"Why are you trying so hard to avoid blood shed?" He demanded.

"I do not want you hurt." Akemi said in self hatred.

"Why?" Drostan demanded in a snarl.

"Because you are Keiji's father." She whimpered.

"Only reason Akemi? You only wish for no blood of mine to spill is because I put my son in your belly? You do realize you can have my child any time." He said grinding himself against her.

"Stop!" She snapped.

"Yes. I made you immune to me. I made you immune only to me. Any other wyvern no but only my seed and my venom. You can only carry my progeny. No other wyvern can give you what I will or can. I know that dragon can sire children by you but how hard is it to have them?" He demanded.

"It is difficult. I only ever wanted my two eldest. I was happy with them but I am thrilled to be a mother again." She admitted.

"So answer my question." He said grinding against more.

"I feel for you." She said refusing to look at him.

"You feel for me." He repeated.

He ran a finger between the opening of her kimono and he suddenly ripped it open. He stared her body down and she was fixing to fight him. He knew all it would take would to slip within her and she would cave. She would say no at first but she loved to feel them. His thumb felt her core and she whined.

"You tell me to go because you have this honor thing in your blood. It makes me want you more. Because you tell me no and fight against me, it makes me want your love. I want you to want me and to love me. I want to partake of you because you are a good woman. You can think what you like Akemi but I do love you." He growled low in his chest.

Her eyes widened when he pressed his beautiful body against hers. She shut her eyes and he only teased her with his member. She was drawing in deep breaths and he nipped her throat and kissed down her chest. Drostan quit his teasing and took to suckling her. Akemi shut her eyes and she bit back her groans. He worshipped her chest and her moans were soft. He finally lifted his head and his eyes were bleeding darker blue.

"Your taste is perfection. I will leave now." He said suddenly stopping and drawing himself back.

"Huh?" She asked stupidly.

"You asked me to leave. I am leaving." Drostan said in a sultry tone.

"But you did not and this. You only kissed me." Akemi stuttered.

"Yes. I am a reptile but I am no animal. I do not fuck Akemi. I take this woman and I make passionate love to her. I go now." He said shifting out.

Akemi was befuddled and she gathered her kimono about her. She hated herself and she did not know he was watching her. He kept in his chuckles and she had truly expected and actually wanted him to take her. Drostan decided in order to win her then he would have to do as this Janek bastard did. He would become something deeper. Plans churned in his mind and he left the immediate area. A huge smile graced his lips when he felt a sleeping basilisk. He had masked his aura and he moved silently.

Amedeo Servius slept in a coil in the forest and he knew the bastard had just fed. He could taste the blood in the air. He saw a smaller basilisk and he realized it was the boy Justinus. He felt himself fortunate and the boy was sleeping soundly. His eyes flashed and he moved back silently. Drostan had several troops of green dragons nearby and he called on them. There were a few reds around and he ordered the outlying lands attacked. In the melee there would be confusion.

/

Amedeo lifted his head and he was stunned to see Drostan. He went to strike and the wyvern king slashed him in the left eye. He made a viper cry and Justinus woke up too. The wyvern king had snuck up on and had routed Amedeo. A red in his humanoid form jumped on his back and had a thick cord and began strangling the former black basilisk king and Justinus yelled. Drostan immediately picked him up and held his chin.

"If you calm down and quit your yelling then you shall not be harmed." He said in Latin.

"Si." He said shaking.

"Now boy, you will come with me. Tell Papa goodbye." Drostan smiled.

"Papa?" Justinus said terrified.

"Bastardo! I will kill you! Let him go! It is me you want! Let my son go, si? It is me you want!" Amedeo snarled as he was being held tight.

"I am so over you taking her you know. You will suffer though. There are worse things then death. You fell in love with that dog whore. She took my son from me and now I will take you all's son from you. Say bye bye now." Drostan laughed.

Amedeo was loosing consciousness and he realized that Drostan had taken his only reason for being. The red let him go and phased out.

Ryukotsusei was on the outskirts with his warriors and it made no sense. There were shouts and he looked back. His brother Ryuu came running and he bowed before his lord.

"We found the black basilisk in the forest brother. He was strangled and the boy was gone." Ryuu stated.

"Oh Kamis. This was only a distraction. Damnit! Send a messenger to that damn place now! Lady Asuna's child has been taken." Ryukotsusei stated in anger.

They gathered as they went back towards the castle and his mind was in overdrive. This was covert and it spoke of the wyvern. He was learning his enemies. The wyvern were sneakier and the red were just belligerent. He heard shouts and screaming and he began running. There was a group of green dragons and they were surrounding Hibari. She had the babes and she was snarling. Ryunosuke was also running towards them and his son was no warrior but also no slouch with his holy powers. Aina was in hers arms and Reia held Tatsuo. Ryukotsusei pulled his fang and his daughter in law was not reacting her normal self because of her children. One green dragon whirled and struck his former houshi son straight the chest and Hibari screamed a blood curdling and heart stopping yell. Their baby began wailing and the Shouten onna ran over so fast to the dragon that had struck her mate; she phased her hand into neck and snapped it. Ryuu the Elder brought up the flank and he picked up his fallen nephew and Hibari's eyes were crimson. She stopped short when she saw one dragon and he had only surrounded her.

"Leave! I will kill you! Do you hear me?" She screamed.

"Aye. I'm sorry. We only followed orders lassie." He said and he bowed quickly.

He suddenly took off and she phased to the castle. She gave the children over to the nanny and Ryunosuke was gasping. He had never felt such horrible pain in his life. The wound was not mortal but it was bad enough. Hibari moved over and she took his hand. She began weeping and he looked over at her.

"My love. I am okay. I am here. I have not been devoured." He said softly.

"Too close. I will not loose you. I cannot loose you. I will kill every fucking green dragon I have to. I will murder every basilisk I find. I will not loose you." Hibari said kissing his hands.

"You will not loose me. I love you too. I cannot leave you either." Ryunouske whispered.

Cuifen witnessed the little display and hatred passed through her. She had waited and waited for the young dragon prince and lost him to Buddhism. Now she had lost him to some bastard whore. She would kill her rival and keep the prince for herself. She would resort to the black arts if she had to. No none dragon would have their dearest and best man. Cuifen would not allow it.

Asuna had been grilled and cornered by her sire. She had played dumb. Hideaki had screamed at her but now she was out of her mind. She was outside of the dragon castle and Gabrielus was by his rex. She ran her hands over Amedeo and eventually his eyes opened. His immediately changed form and his eyes were filled with rage.

"Who took him?" Asuna asked as calmly as she could.

"Drostan took him." He said shaking.

"Would he kill him?" She asked trying to keep from strangling Amedeo herself.

"Probably femmina. He killed my other children. Go ahead. I can see your face." He said with trembling lips.

"I trust you with our son! I trust you to keep him safe! You cannot even keep yourself from harm!" She screamed at him.

"As if you do?" Amedeo retorted.

"Do not go there. I do everything in my power to keep my children safe. I have learned terrible lessons in the past. Misaki's death still haunts me! How dare you!" She said slapping him.

"I will get my son or I will die trying." He said walking past her.

"He is my son! You seriously think I will ever let you alone with him again? You cannot keep him from danger." She said screaming hysterically.

Amedeo whirled on her and Gabrielus had to hold him back. His rex looked homicidal and whatever Drostan's motives; this was brilliant.

"I will rip you apart femmina. I will kill you. You keep me from my own reason for living and I will kill you then myself! Do you hear me, si?" He said raging.

"You forget yourself basilisk. You could try and rip me apart and I would destroy you before you could try. Get the fuck out of my face before I drop you dead here!" Asuna said storming away.

"What has just happened? Gabrielus, what has just happened?" Amedeo asked in a hoarse tone.

"The wyvern has managed to rip you and the femmina apart." Gabrielus stated softly.

"He will destroy me. If my son is dead. Gabrielus, if my son is dead…" He said and he actually began to weep.

Gabrielus did not want to contemplate the what if. He only knew what they had to do. They had been complacent and it had cost Amedeo his family again.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: DARK CHAPTER! Revenge is served as things unravel fast. Asuna is forced to turn in several directions at once. DARK CHAPTER. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Love's Death Glance

Asuna was strapping armor into place and Hideaki walked in. He frowned and he could see rage and pain in her face.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"Not now." She said flatly.

"Asuna tell me now." Hideaki demanded.

"NO! I have to get him! Now, I have to get him now! Before I lost a year. He will think I let him take him." She screamed.

"Who? Princess talk to me." He stated firmly.

"Amedeo was attacked personally by Drostan Mochrie. He took my son Justinus. He is my son! MINE!" Asuna snarled shaking.

"The boy of the former basilisk king?" He asked gently.

"Justinus was conceived around the same time as Hana was reborn. I know you do not know but it was a rough time for me. It was a horrendous time and Hana was a pup that had been killed in this era. She was Lord Tekeshi's only girl pup. She was murdered by a European kumo. I cannot wait Hideaki. I have to get him. I cannot loose him. I will not loose him." She said kissing him quickly.

Asuna ported to the Ryuku Kingdom and she walked stiffly over to Amedeo. He wore old fashioned armor and his long sword. Gabrielus as well stood by, Bartemus, and Nigelus. Asuna had seen Hana and she was off. She was haunted and she could not tell anyone why. She would not talk and the inu princess was trying not to fear the worst. Asuna refused to talk to Amedeo and he was keeping back tremendous pain. She ported and she had a good idea where to start. Ryukotsusei had doubled the guards on his own kingdom and Akemi was not allowed out of the castle alone. She had fessed up to her mate that Drostan had seen her as well. They all were hunting and the basilisks wore heavy cloaks against the cold of England. Asuna looked back and she was surprised to see a white haired being and she recognized the man named Jortel. Wenling had confessed to her mother and she nodded to him. He bowed his head and he was in fear for the little boy.

"I know of three citadels. I know of two in Northern England and one in Scotland. I know the kitsune of Scotland well so I shall go up there. Gabrielus could you and another search here in England? If you find anything let the others know fast. I care not if you kill anyone or anything." Asuna stated.

Jortel came to stand near her and Amedeo was shaking he could see. They all separated and Asuna touched the white's shoulder. They appeared in Scotland and they began to walk.

"Wenling has told me much." Asuna stated softly as they traveled.

"Has she?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Most of my daughters and a few of my sons show my tendencies of empusae. She does some and she has told me of what a good man you are." She said staring straight ahead.

"Why would she tell you so much?" Jortel asked blushing a little.

"Because she questions herself. Her sire and I have always loved each other but I love several passionately and possessively. She wants to know she is acting proper. I told her she is acting proper for herself. If you can understand that she loves Ryuu and you then you will be happy." She whispered softly.

"Oui. I have come to accept it. I would prefer honesty oui but I know how we dragons are. This Ryuu is a very dominant man you see. I have faced him and I am ashamed to say he is quite strong." He said walking beside her.

"His father is the reason my grandsire is dead. My grandfather could never best Lord Ryukotsusei. They battled and the Inu no Taisho succumbed to his injuries in a fight with a ningen samurai when he went to rescue my uncle at his birth." She explained.

"Your family history intrigues me greatly my lady. Wenling has told me some of you and I must say my father is dying to meet you." He laughed.

"Truly? Why is that?" Asuna asked liking the young dragon-basilisk.

"We worship the Norse gods. Our head goddess is Freya. She is a warrior goddess. Can you see why I find Wenling perfection?" Jortel smiled.

"I see. Well perhaps when things may calm; I should enjoy a visit but I must find my son." She said tensing.

They came over a low foothill and they were in the Highlands. She pointed up and she took his hand. They ported up and made their way into a small cavern.

/

Amedeo was with Nigelus as they searched a set of cliffs by the sea. He was sick to his stomach and had to vomit several times. The young black felt horrid for his rex. He had been visited by the lady of the Western Lands a couple of times and she was getting harder and harder to resist. She had woken up and she was such a beautiful beast. She demanded he call her Elizaveta. The Western lord had kept in contact through two short letters. He only said that in her delirium that anything she may or could do would be forgiven by "this Sesshomaru". Basically he was telling the young man that he expected her to come after him but he did not want to hear anything about it. It was an honor thing. Nigelus was to be treated as her "concubine" if she needed and no one was to know. He felt like a commodity. He of course told no one as he had heard what the dog daemon had done. The power of the Western Lord was ungodly and he frankly did not want to cross him. He also found the use of third person irritating. He walked with his king and it was tragic to see his pain. Gabrielus shifted in and he looked around in disgust.

"The other citadel has been abandoned." He said softly.

"Si." He nodded.

They continued to scent the air and search. Amedeo was getting sicker and sicker in his gut. The look on her face had torn his heart to pieces and the look of fear from Justinus terrified him. They moved on and he did not know he could go on if something had happened to his boy.

/

Asuna was inside and she could smell them all over. She also could smell blood. She kept herself calm and she stalked into Drostan's audience chamber. She did not need to be told he was dead. She could smell it. She stared at the wyvern king and he sat back smugly.

"You should have stayed out of it." He stated in a cruel voice.

"You should not have killed my son." Asuna said in a surprisingly clear voice.

"You took my child and now I have taken yours. You may take his body. I will come for you soon." Drostan said laughing with true evilness.

Asuna was suddenly on him and there was a weapon in her hand she had never seen. The blade was nothing she had ever even contemplated but the yoki aura was wind based. The edge of the small dagger like weapon was against Drostan's throat and she was shrieking through her clenched teeth.

"Do it bitch and I will rip apart his little body so you have nothing left to mourn." He said snapping fangs.

She was growling so hard that it came out as snarls and small shrieks. Asuna whirled around and stabbed him in the stomach and the dagger dissolved into her yoki. She swooped down to her son and held him to her body and stared at him with such hatred that it actually frightened him a moment.

"You thought I hated Maec. You have no clue what I will do to you." She said with eyes that glowed red.

"Whatever." Drostan said waving her away.

Jortel was being held by five wyvern and they released him. She ported out and he followed. Drostan began to laugh and laugh.

/

Asuna held him to her body and she could not cry. Her eye burned but no tears fell. He had no cuts or any abrasions. He was just colorless and devoid of life. He had been smothered and his air cut off some way. He looked perfect except for his lack of life. Her legs were drawn up and she held him to her and she ignored the world around her. She was not even sure where she was. She realized she had begun to cry when she felt her shoulders shake and she wept hard. She lay on her side and still held her child to her and began to wail.

Amedeo was across the field and his heart was crushed and he could not breathe. He truly had loved his children he had fathered by Valentina but this child had been his absolute joy and his everything. Justinus never slept but beside him. He slowly turned and he stumbled backwards towards the lands around the dragon castle. Gabreilus held him up and his best friend knew what he wanted. He knew what he would want him to do and he did not want to do it.

"Amedeo please. My rex please!" He begged him.

"No. I want to be with him. I cannot live do you not see? I can only be with my family in death. I can only be with those I love if I am gone." He said as the blackness ate him.

"Justinus was a strong boy, si! He would want you to live majesty! He would want his Papa to go on." Gabreilus said holding onto him.

"I have nothing. Adelphia is grown and is in the other era. It hurts too much Gabreilus. I brought shame upon my Valentina and I could not stop her death or her disgrace and I could not stop my sweet boy's death. You saw her face and there is hate, no? I have nothing. Drostan won. I want nothing." He said trudging towards the forest.

Gabrielus knew it was the right thing and tears stung his green eyes. Amedeo fell to his knees and he looked up at the sky one last time. He whispered a prayer to the Gods and hung his head.

"Forgive me my rex for my transgression." Gabrielus said choking up.

"You are forgiven." Amedeo whispered.

The white drew back and struck with a mighty blow. He knew exactly where to slide his blade in order to kill his king instantly. Amedeo's body slowly fell forward and Gabrielus actually wept. He fell beside the man who had been his dearest friend for as long as he could remember.

The whole of the kingdom was in utter shock and Akemi was filled with hatred. Whatever she could have felt for him was gone. She saw Amedeo's body put on a funeral pyre and Asuna could not even stand. Her cousin had locked herself in a room with her dead child and would not come out. Ryukotsusei actually cried a little and Hideaki stood outside of the door and all he heard was wailing.

"She will not come out." Akemi said softly.

"The fool! The idiot. He committed suicide?" Hideaki asked in fury.

"It is their way." She replied unable to say anything else.

"I have never seen her like this." He stated in disbelief.

"I have." She said looking away.

"Would she not wish to say goodbye to him?" He whispered.

"It is easier for her to act as if nothing has happened. Denial is easier for her." Akemi said wringing her hands.

Asuna finally opened the door and she was devoid of color and she looked like a ghost.

"Have you cremated him yet?" She asked in a hollow tone.

"No honey. We were hoping you would come." Akemi said biting her lip.

"Hideaki would you please put Justinus with his father so that they may travel to their underworld together?" Asuna asked as tears spilled down her face.

"Hai princess." He said bowing.

"I will attend their funeral pyre and I am going home for a little while." She said as she walked outside.

"Home?" He asked.

"Modern times." Her cousin answered.

He nodded and he watched the onna he loved become hollower and hollower. She wore only a yukata and she was barefoot. Her hair was disheveled and he knew she was pregnant. She had holed up with the boy's body for two days. Hideaki knew she had taken in no food. He neared her as the bodies burned and the heat was intense.

"I am returning with you." He said softly.

"It is your wish." She said only staring.

Gabreilus was held up by Wen and the other two blacks wept openly. Adrastus had opted to stay with Etsuko who was expecting their baby. He would hate himself Gabrielus knew. Asuna stayed till the fire died down and she only stared. Hideaki guided her back towards the castle and he asked her questions. She only gave short answers and he figured out that all of her pups were returning including Taeko. She was isolating them and she was asking Lei and Yhea to guard them with their lives. Her two Jing mates had sworn to her upon their own deaths that they would. Asuna had stated that they had better separate from the bond first. Lei was working with his father to figure out the stream exactly so they could get through and he watched his wife. She only sat there and she would speak but she did not initiate conversation. Her children could not even get her to talk much. Asuna was holding Hana to her tightly and she was smothering her tightly. It took a few days but they eventually had the way. Hideaki was with her and they came through. As soon as they came through the nauseating and disorienting in between; she ported to the in between in Southern China. It was decided that it would be here where the pups would be kept in seclusion. She stayed for a week and she took Hideaki's hand and ported just the two of them to her Karakura Town mansion. He did not even ask for Tsukiko to join them. He was shocked by the house itself and she flipped on lights. She walked up stairs to her bedroom and dropped the old style silks.

"This is a very different era. I have many adult pups. You must not say your name is Hideaki. Go by a variation. Naraku is my long time mate so please no harsh words." She said dully.

"As you wish." He nodded.

"I need to make a few calls. First I will call Chichi to let him know I have returned to this era." She said softly.

"Hai." Hideaki nodded.

Asuna put on a robe and she picked up a cordless phone and she called the Western Palace. Her mother picked up and Augusta could hear her voice. Asuna only said she was here. She said absolutely to leave her alone and she would see them soon. She hung up and she slowly walked down the steps to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? The ningen are more numerous in this era as well. We youkai have come to be used to prepared food. Chichi is a purist and will not allow so much but I admit I have become used to many things. Showers are one." Asuna said without emotion.

"You need not do this princess." He whispered.

"I need to do something. I will go crazy and start killing. If you should like I will show where you can hunt without issue. I have messages I see." She said seeing her answering device blink.

She hit the play button. The first was from Mizuki and it was just a run down of the latest acquisition. The second was from Naraku. He was furious she had not told him she had returned. He had to hear it from an Arrancar. Third message was Kenomaru. She was shocked and she heard anger in his tone. He was blathering on about Saaya.

"Kenomaru?" Hideaki asked curiously.

"Do not ask." She sighed.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Ichigo. He picked up and he was in a mood. She growled tremendously and he was at her door in no less then five minutes. She waved it open and he stepped in.

"What?" He demanded.

"Is it possible for you to get a message to Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked.

"Hai." Ichigo said irritated.

"Please ask that Saaya come to me as soon as possible. Her sire it seems is arguing with her and using me as a go between." Asuna sighed.

"Where's Hinata?" He asked coolly.

"He is in seclusion for now and we shall talk about it tomorrow if you do not mind." She said rubbing her nose.

"I do mind Sensei. Where's fucking son?" He demanded.

Hideaki began growling and she lifted eyes that held so much pain that he stepped back.

"Do you remember Amedeo? Hai the basilisk? He is dead and so is my son Justinus. Now if you do not mind, I have _our _son in seclusion for his own safety. I said I will speak with you tomorrow. I will be in Tokyo." She said flatly.

"Shouten?" He asked tightly.

"No. Not this time. As you said before; my sorry ass has enemies. You blame me for Misaki's death and now I blame myself for hers and Justinus's demise. Amedeo is dead too because of it. Now please go away." She said waving him on.

Ichigo bowed and he left the premises. Hideaki tried to hug her and she resisted. She stepped back and shook her head no.

"Please stay here." She said porting out.

Hideaki wanted to scream where in the hell would he go.

She sat on the beach and she was mad. She was really mad at her idiot basilisk husband. He was dead so it did not matter. He had committed suicide instead of face the pain. She was mad when she had threatened him. Asuna always said things when she was that angry. She wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"You cannot return a call? We do share a child." She heard behind her.

"Ga, I am in no mood to deal with you." Asuna said coldly.

"I have had that house watched for the past two weeks. What the hell is wrong with you now?" He growled.

"I buried a child and one of my mates. What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked staring at him.

He said nothing and she stood up.

"I thought so. What petty squabbles are you having with Saaya that you cannot fix on your own? I thought I was forever on your shit list. We have our occasional; I still find you irritable and hai, I do have feelings for you but I am still feeling betrayed." She said in a mocking tone.

"I understood you are suffering but do not dare mock me she dog." Kenomaru said getting in her face.

"You are no one to me anymore. I have learned to hate you and your kind. Fix your own mess ga." She said in a hateful tone.

"She is angry at me for how I have treated you." He yelled.

"That is your problem. I cannot forgive you and I will not. You did it so you fix it." Asuna said in a deadened voice.

She left him there and she walked down the beach. Somehow she found herself in the city itself and she was just wandering. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. She saw Shinji Hirako and she bowed a little.

"Hey Lady Asuna. Feel like hanging out with the freaks?" He teased.

"No. I would also appreciate if you did not tell Kensei I was here either." She said lifting her chin.

"What? Why?" He asked shocked.

"Because I am not staying. I am only here for a few days and I have no wish to see him." Asuna said staring at the wall behind him.

"You okay onna?" He asked.

"I am fine. Please Shinji. I do not ask much. Please, I only wish for peace." She said bowing.

He watched her wander aimlessly and something was way off. He shunpoed back to the warehouse and he ran down the steps.

"Yo! Muguruma." He called.

"What Hirako?" Kensei called.

"Your girl's in town." Shinji said nearing him.

"Fucking onna! Well what'd she say?" He demanded.

"She isn't right my friend. She has no luster. Her eyes are dull and she specifically told me not to tell you. She said she did not wanna see you." He replied softly.

"Damnit!" He growled.

Kensei didn't even think. He left and he went to her mansion immediately. He found her sitting on her roof and she stared down at him. Shinji was correct and she was not right.

"I thought perhaps he would honor my request. Friendship it seems is tighter between Vizards. Go away Kensei." She said jumping down with ease.

"What the hell's going on?" He demanded.

"I have no wish to discuss it anymore. I have no wish to see you. I wish to be alone and I will be alone. Go back to your friends." Asuna said in a cold voice.

"I thought we had this discussion but this ain't nothing to do with that at all. What happened?" He said grabbing her shoulders.

"I will not discuss it with you. It is a youkai matter. You are not a youkai. Go away." She said shoving him back.

"Your gonna push me away cause your hurting. That's really grown up Asuna. Because we've been intimate doesn't mean we haven't been friends too. I've told you all of my heart onna. You can do the same with me. Yours is safe with me." He said tightly.

"No. Goodbye and I mean that permanently. I will not seek you in the past nor will I seek you in this era. I will not seek you as your ningen self either. I am done with this soul. You have no time for anything more and I have my own battles to fight. I wish the best of luck against Aizen and I hope you kill him painfully for his sins against you and your fellow Vizards. It has been my honor to know you Muguruma Kensei." She said bowing.

"You're really doing this?" He asked unemotionally.

"Hai. It is best this way. You have taught me that. Please leave." She said walking towards her door.

"I've not a clue what happened but something else you're lying about. I've gotten to know you well onna. You lie and you cower when you think you have to protect something. As you wish." He said bowing.

He turned on his heel and he walked away. Asuna felt her own heart withered but she did not care. This relationship would not tear her apart anymore. She had the best part of him and it was hers. She walked back into the mansion and clicked the lock.

Hideaki woke up in the softest bed he had ever slept in and it was grand. He stretched and Asuna was up. She was sipping something that smelled heavenly and he stood up. She handed him the oddly shaped cup and he sipped the steaming liquid carefully.

"Coffee." She said softly.

"It is wonderful!" He smiled.

His violet eyes were twinkling and she sat the coffee down. It was decaf anyway and she pulled him to her. Hideaki's silver hair was down and Asuna stared into his eyes.

"Perhaps you should cut your hair." She murmured.

"I do not want to cut my hair. I like my hair long." Hideaki said amused.

"It is not modern." She said running her hands through it.

"I am not modern. I am an inu general from the Sengoku Jidai." He said nuzzling her hand.

"I wish to show you off I think. Compromise perhaps? Osamu has his cut to past his shoulders." Asuna said slowly kissing his palm.

"Oh Kamis. Okay." He said rolling his eyes.

She lifted her mouth and he slowly kissed her. It was not her normal passion but there was sadness to it. He stopped himself and kissed her crest.

"Please take me to cut my hair and make me modern." He stated making a face.

"Okay." She nodded.

She stood up and she slipped her silk robe to the floor. He saw her belly and there was a small swell. He moved to her and cupped the swell and her sex.

"Tell me." He said in her ear.

"Do you remember when I came home last time? I have briefly told you of Grimmjow. It is his kit and Kensei. You know Captain Muguruma but I told him to go away. I want nothing from him anymore." Asuna said gently.

"Why Asuna?" Hideaki asked.

"Tired." She whimpered.

"Okay. Whatever you wish." He said very calmly.

He just held her and she allowed it. She was exhausted but she dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a silk flowing shirt. Hideaki could not stop staring at her backside and he gulped. He did not know how the men functioned if the onna wore such clothing in this era. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and he just could not stop staring.

"Does my backside look good?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded honestly.

She smiled a little and she judged his height. She went to the back of the closet and found a pair of khaki trousers and brought them to him. She also pulled out a thin striped oxford shirt. He frowned but shrugged. He pulled them on and she looked at his backside. Asuna nodded and he felt so exposed in such clothing.

"You look handsome." She said softly.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"Let us go. I go to Tokyo to have my hair done when I am here. Mizuki is there as well." She replied.

"Mizuki is your eldest girl pup?" Hideaki asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

She ported him to the youkai salon and no one looked up or thought anything of her appearance. Several onna stared at Hideaki and he kept his eyes averted. Her hair stylist came over and looked at the luscious piece of inu hunk and she smiled.

"Hi." She grinned.

"Hello." He mumbled

"Whatcha want done?" The inu female asked smirking.

"Please cut to just below his shoulders." Asuna stated in a monotone.

"Sure thing my lady." The other female said bowing her head.

Hideaki watched his mate and she was numb. He watched the mirror as the very modern youkai onna cut his long mane. He had always had long hair and it was odd to see it shorter. Asuna was very much in modern mode and she was on her cell phone and she was talking with an onna named Etsuko. Within minutes a black basilisk appeared with a ningen onna who carried a hanyou and the man went to his knee before Asuna.

"Haha? What is wrong? You said something terrible happened." Etsuko stated.

"Adrastus please sit." She said unable to look at him.

"Femmina? What is wrong? Please just tell me." Adrastus stated.

"Please sit now." Asuna commanded.

Adrastus sat and so did Etsuko. She made herself look at him and he was nervous.

"Drostan got to Justinus. He kidnapped him as revenge against Amedeo and myself. He killed him and Amedeo was unable to handle it. He had Gabrielus run him through. I understand your culture and this was honorable. I have nothing to say against him. I understand his pain as I did not help the situation. I spoke harsh words in my anger but I assure you I did not wish this outcome. I cremated them both as is custom in both of our cultures. I wonder as to where they should be laid to rest. I ask you this Adrastus because I know there is a temple in Rome that could house them. The legend is that Valentina is there. I think he would like to be in rest near her." She said calmly but Adrastus saw the tears choking here.

"He would be happy here." He said in an empty tone.

"We fought often Adrastus. I loved him very much but I am not his true heart. I never was. I gave him his heart but it passed on when Drostan smothered the life out of him. I can only hope he may forgive me." Asuna said clenching her teeth.

"Where is the temple in Rome?" He asked dully.

"Near the Forum on the Palatine Hill. Near his old palace." She stated.

"He would like to be near her and their children." Adrastus nodded.

Asuna nodded and she bowed. She was keeping herself from weeping and she had their ashes in an urn. She would take them that afternoon. Adrastus and Etsuko just sat there for a little while and she moved near Hideaki. Not long after her adopted daughter and her mate left. Asuna pressed her lips to his cheek and whispered how beautiful he looked. He looked sheepish and his hair cut was done. He stood up and his mate appreciated his beauty. She pulled out some plastic thing and paid for the cut and they walked out onto the street.

"I take it you are still fabulously wealthy." He smiled.

"Do ookami smell?" She asked wryly.

"Hai. Let me return to your home and I shall relax. You need to handle some things." Hideaki sighed.

"I have an apartment here in Tokyo. This way." She stated.

He was amazed at the size of the city and he suppressed the smells. She ported them when they entered an alley and they appeared in a lavish apartment. She went to her phone and checked messages and she nodded to Hideaki.

"This thing is called a television. There is my bedroom there." She indicated.

"Okay. I am here should you need me, okay?" He said cupping her chin.

"Thank you." She murmured.

Hideaki very lightly kissed her mouth and she kissed him in return. Asuna bowed to him and she kissed his hand. She ported out and he looked around.

"Good Kamis. I have not a clue what to do." He said aloud.

"I would watch television." He heard from a piece of furniture.

"What the hell?" He asked jumping.

A young youkai who looked almost exactly like Naraku popped his head up. Hideaki was astonished and the young man smirked.

"Hi." He waved.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Matsuda Rishou. Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Hideki. I am a longtime friend of Lady Asuna and Lord Sesshomaru." Hideaki stated changing his name slightly.

"You know my Jii-chan? He is awesome. Does not say much but he rocks with a fang." Rishou chuckled.

"You are Asuna's son?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. One of her younger ones from the first set. Hai. It is obvious you know of my chichi. I am Naraku's son." He laughed warmly.

"My how things have changed." Hideaki muttered to himself.

"You look like a portrait in the Western Palace. Knowing my Haha and I do; I would say you are _the _Hideaki. You are worshipped almost like a kami you know." Rishou said bluntly.

"Are all her pups so astute?" He asked.

"Pretty much." He nodded.

"I am in trouble." The inu general said shaking his head.

She went to the forests around the Sendai castle and she could not bring herself to go in. Debilitating pain crippled her and she was unable to move. She covered her eyes with her hand and she began to weep. Asuna felt arms go around her waist and she startled. The arms felt comfortable and strong as she cried and she leaned back against whoever was holding her up.

"Lady Asuna." She heard in her ear.

"Masanori?" Asuna gasped in recognition.

"Hai. It is me. Do as you need." He said softly.

She turned in her arms and she saw him in modern clothes. He wore black linen hakama style pants with a grey fitted tee shirt. His hair was cut short and it layered in a very modern Japanese style she noticed. His eyes held concern and she knew this man.

"I saw the funeral. I remember." Masanori whispered cupping her cheeks in his warm palms.

"My fault." She said breaking.

"No. I will not give you any lies. I only know people do such evil things." He said only staring at her face.

"Are you apart of the kingdom?" She asked choking.

"No. I never returned. I only return to you." He whispered.

"What is it we are?" Asuna asked confused.

"We are friends above anything. You are someone I count on with my feelings. Only person really. Again I will not lie; the term friends with benefits applies but no matter." He said kissing her forehead.

"Do I love you?" She asked weakly.

"I do not know. I do not ask. There is no point. I have no designs and there only is. I only can say that I am here if you need me." He said kissing her cheeks and pulling back.

"We have known each other?" She asked with her heart twisting.

"Hai. We know each other. You know me as no other. I know you but that is not what it is. Like I said; you can count on me. I am your ally. I am no other and you have always stood by me. Lord Naraku has tried to bring me back and you will not allow it. Your lawful mates need to see you I am sure. Please remember; I always have been and I always will be, your friend." He said kissing each cheek and then her lips softly.

She watched him look around and he casually left. She was emotional but she could not go in. Asuna walked away from Sendai and she ported back to Karakura Town. She took the urn and she forced herself to port to modern Rome. This simple thing was destroying her and she made herself move towards where she knew the temple had stood. It was near ruins and she held the urn to her and it was full night. She lay down near an olive tree and she wept till she passed out.

/

He was absolute shock to see her. This woman had dogged him and now she was here; in Rome no less. He snorted and he wished to the Gods he could wring her overly lovely neck. He stalked forward and shook her awake. She startled and she stared up at the eyes of Plinnius. She growled low in her throat and he sneered.

"You just love to make my life hell." He snapped.

"I am not here for your bird head." Asuna snarled.

"Why are you here?" Plinnius retorted.

"I am here to lay to rest someone dear to me, okay with you feather brain?" She demanded in anguish.

"Who?" He asked arching his brow.

"What does it matter to you? Go away Plinnius." She said making herself stand.

"You thwart me every chance you got. You made my life as a senator very difficult and now you sit here all weepy. You could at least indulge my curiosity." He said crossing his arms.

"Amedeo and my son Justinus! Drostan Mochrie is still alive and he killed my child, okay?" She shrieked.

"Calm yourself woman. The Amedeo Gnaeus Servius?" He asked intrigued.

"Hai. You knew I was searching for him at one time. Why do you care?" Asuna asked wiping her eyes.

"He may have been a different species but he was the forerunner of Rome. He was worshipped during my life." Plinnius stated leaning against a column.

"Why did you stop my marriage to Trajan?" She asked.

"Because it pissed him off. He was not a normal human was he? You knew it and so did I. I could feel it whenever I even sat near him. Why should that bastard have everything? The Ulpii were from Hispania! My clan were Italian. We may have been daemon but we were Italian born and bred." He snapped.

"No. He was not a normal ningen. He had reiastu." She mumbled.

"What is that?" He demanded.

"Spiritual power. It was his soul that had power. It leaked from his soul and his mortal body was able to channel it every now and again." She said with shaking hands.

"The temple was right there. The ruins are deep but it is there. Come on." He said gently taking the urn.

Her mouth dropped open and she was shocked. Plinnius brought her to the exact spot and she looked at him.

"Legends where that some of the remains of Valentina and their children were here." Asuna said with her chest heaving.

"Yes." He nodded.

She nodded and she actually looked around. He stood by and she changed form. Asuna used her paws and dug as if a domestic inu. It took her minutes and she had a fairly deep hole. She changed form and took the urn from him and laid it down in the center. She was weeping openly and she held her hands out as she used her telekinesis to shift the dirt over the scar in the earth. Plinnius was intrigued with her powers and finally the hole was covered. Asuna walked away and the eagle youkai followed. She was unsteady on her feet and he grabbed her waist.

"You tried to rape me." She hissed under her breath.

"I would have made you scream in pleasure before I took you. I am no rapist. I hated Trajan and your being there made my life difficult. Staring at you gave me fantasies to last years. I have quite the wild imagination." He smirked.

"I am sick of you men thinking you can use me or treat me however you wish!" She growled.

"Oh? You suffer mentally at the moment. You need libation I think." He said looking at her.

"I cannot. I carry." Asuna said clenching her teeth.

"Well that is not good when you so need it. Unmask yourself woman." He said rolling his eyes.

Asuna actually did as he commanded and he leaned in. He caught an off scent and he stared at her.

"So you went and got pregnant with his child?" Plinnius asked clenching teeth.

"It is not him as Trajan. He does not know and I have no plans of telling him." Asuna growled.

"Really? Why is that?" He asked fingering her blouse.

"Because he has no time for me. He never did and never will. His soul has always been good and always will be. You are annoying me. Thank you for whatever." Asuna said jerking his hand off.

Plinnius jerked her to him and kissed her the way he had wanted to so many centuries before. She was in no shape to deal with crushes and she suddenly groaned heavily as he kissed her utterly stupid. It lasted minutes and he finally withdrew.

"You never gave the chance of me being with you. You assumed I would harm you. Yes, I wanted to make Trajan furious but I would have made you groan and sigh as you withered on my bed. You are in no shape to understand anything right now." Plinnius said backing up and walked away.

She just stared and made her way back to where she had buried the urn. It hurt. The pain consumed her and it would not let up.

Her mind was in turmoil. She could not think and she realized she had caused him to loose his will. It had been her words and her hateful words that made him give up. She stared at a mirror at the hotel in Rome and she was shaking. She had picked Plinnius's brain and he went by the name Roberto Bianchi. She picked up a phone and she called on him. He was surprised to hear from her and she was going back she realized. She was going back and she was going to influence Amedeo. She heard the knock on her door and she answered it.

"Before you think anything buzzard; I need to know of your Kamis. Are they real? Can deals be made with them? Can I make a deal with the Greco-Roman Kamis if they are real?" Asuna demanded.

"Some are said to be real. I do not think Jupiter or the Pantheon were but we had lesser gods and I am certain they were in fact real." He said sitting in an elegant wing chair.

"I cannot accept his death. I will not accept it. I am in too deep with my own Kamis and they are displeased with me." She admitted.

"You go around pissing off the ancients? How very diplomatic of you." Plinnius chuckled.

"They are ungodly ancient and powerful youkai. That is all they are. The "afterlife" is nothing more then an evolution for the soul dumb ass. Soul Society and Hueco Mundo are the playgrounds for the wraiths, hollows, and shinigami." She snapped.

"Trajan is one of these beings?" He asked inspecting his perfectly manicured claws that imitated ningen nails.

"He is a shinigami and no, I will not tell you who." Asuna growled.

"Cute. Okay, I will help you on one condition." He grinned.

"What?" She asked raising a brow.

"I get to tag along for the fun of it. Modern times are so boring." Plinnius stated.

"Fine. Where do we start?" Asuna demanded.

"Greece." He smiled.

"Delphi?" She asked.

"Good idea." The eagle nodded and stood.

"I will meet you here in the morning." She stated as she moved around the room.

"If you do this thing and they actually grant you something; they may exact a toll arrogant woman." He said flatly.

"I have lost a child; what more could I suffer? Amedeo chose suicide because he suffered the loss of our son. Justinus was a shock and surprise to us both but he loved him. I know for a fact he loved him more then any of his other eleven children." Asuna said as tears fell down her face.

"You were your oh so charming self to him. Word to the wise she dog; we Latin types are emotionally charged." He snapped as he left her presence.

Her chest heaved and she fell on the bed and cried.

/

Plinnius and Asuna stood in the mountainous regions of the area surrounding modern Delphi. She did not need to be powerful to feel the yoki; it was everywhere. The eagle felt it and he shuddered.

"I stayed up and read last nights the myths surrounding this place." She said in a low voice.

"This was supposedly the playground of the god Apollo? Yes. Also it is stated that a giant serpent that they called a python was killed here. I bet it was a basilisk or similar creature." He snorted.

"There are youkai all over the place. Their auras are not even hidden." She said looking down.

"What are you thinking?" Plinnius demanded.

"I feel it coming up so I say we go down." Asuna shrugged.

"Are you insane?" He asked scowling.

"I like it better when you are trying to seduce me." She growled.

"Ha ha." He laughed sarcastically.

She grabbed his hand and he made a rude noise. She ported and he yelped. They appeared in caverns and it was pitch black. His superior vision could see well and he led her. She felt yoki coming in waves.

"There is a basilisk here. I also feel something I have never felt before." She whispered.

"What do we have here?" They both heard.

Asuna and Plinnius turned to see a being whose aura was actually visible. He was also stunning and overly beautiful.

"You are?" Asuna asked flatly.

Plinnius kicked her and the being laughed merrily. The man neared them both and cupped her chin.

"You have the soul of a wraith. Have very interesting. You are trapped in flesh though. How has that happened?" He asked almost laughing.

"Long story. What are you?" She demanded.

"I am a daemon like you. Just bored and have lived a long time. We liked to have fun with the mortals." He smirked sweetly.

"You mean you let yourself be worshipped as Kamis." She muttered.

"What is that word?" The grey haired youkai asked.

"Gods. It means gods. Are you an animal daemon?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes of course. What do you think I am?" He asked running fingers all over her.

"Some form of serpernt." She stated flatly.

"Very good. You are so cute." He laughed more.

Plinnius rolled his eyes and the youkai watched Asuna with utter amusement.

"You are not basilisk?" She asked.

"A forerunner if you will. I am a pythos. Yes, I am Apollo. Tell me your desire and I will see if I can help. Pain is all over your face. Consider it sharing. You tell me what you want and I will tell you what I want." Apollo said biting his tongue.

"I need to go back to the reign of Amedeo Gnaeus Servius." She whispered.

"He was quite the individual. He was rake but a good man I hear. Why?" The pythos asked.

"I was married to him. Drostan Mochrie got to him through our son. I have to try." Asuna said choking on tears.

"It can be done but you will owe me. You look Asian." Apollo said bluntly.

"I am a Japanese dog daemon and empusae." She stated.

"It will take a little time. Shall you like to see my little basilisk I watch whilst he sleeps?" He grinned.

"You watch over a sleeping basilisk?" She asked surprised.

"Yes! He is adorable." He said licking his lips.

"Are you like the whites?" She demanded.

"I like everybody." He laughed.

Plinnius had stayed quiet and he was always leery around serpents. They followed him and he stepped aside and there was a beautiful black sleeping. Asuna gasped as he had a little red in him as well.

"He is pretty no?" Apollo asked.

"He is very pretty. Is he from Latium?" Asuna asked shaking.

"I am sure. Blacks were pretty exclusive to Italy. I think he said his name. He was injured horribly and he swore he had been left for dead. Oh well. He has slept well before the fall." He said making a motion with his hand.

"How long?" She asked.

"A day or so." He said merrily.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Oh I am a selfish creature. I may take it out on you later. Never evil just very nasty." He laughed.

Plinnius choked and Asuna only blinked. She was curious as to whom this black was and she went near him. He was in his true form and Amedeo had slept in his humanoid one. Apollo had left she assumed to prepare and Plinnius looked really uncomfortable.

"Are you not afraid you will wake him up?" He demanded.

"If he has been asleep that long; he has been asleep for over five thousand years idiot. I do not think he intended to slumber that long. He is quite striking. I am certain he would have been considered perfection amongst the blacks." She mumbled.

"How can you tell?" He snorted.

"His brow ridge is not prominent. The black basilisk is sleeker and more snake like. Their scales are smoother. This one had a lot of hair in his true form. He would have had a full head of it in his humanoid. He has streaks of red which make me think he is full black and this is only bleached from the sun or salt water." She stated barely touching him.

"Oh shit! He moved!" Plinnius hissed.

"No he did not." She rolled her eyes this time.

"Like hell he did not! His tail just moved." The eagle snapped.

Asuna was intrigued and she moved to his head and his eyes were open. They were unfocused and she stared at him.

"Hello." She said in Latin.

"Hello." He rasped.

"Who are you?" Asuna asked softly as she pressed her hand on the side of his head.

"So warm. So hot." He groaned in a lisp.

"I will help you warm up. Who are you?" She said gently.

"Valerian." He said beginning to shake.

Her mouth dropped open and she looked at Plinnius.

"Do you know the buggar?" The eagle asked rudely.

"I know of him. We need to get to Rome. Tell the pythos I will return on the morrow." She commanded.

"I cannot port." He snarled.

"Apollo? I will return tomorrow!" She yelled aloud.

"Ok!" He yelled back.

His voice echoed in the caverns and she was amazed. She glared at Plinnius and he gently jumped down next to Valerian.

"Valerian, can you change form for me?" Asuna asked.

"Si." He chattered.

The black changed form and he was naked. She had expected him to be and she ported quickly. They appeared in her bathroom back at the hotel in Rome. She looked at Plinnius and growled.

"Make yourself useful and procure him some modern clothes. He will also need some rare meat; beef or pork." She commanded.

"Yes your majesty." He snapped as he left.

Valerian was on the floor and his body shook violently. Asuna knew he could handle the water on full hot and she turned it on.

"Let me help you." She stated.

"Femmina you are mammal; how do you know so much about my kind?" He asked as his teeth chattered.

"I know the basilisk well. Come Valerian." Asuna ordered.

She knew his past so she felt nothing in baring her body. She stripped out of her clothes and she helped him to stand. She could handle the heat for awhile as well and she made him face the spray of the shower. His moans were heady but she kept herself only to help him. She knew from Wen that this had been Gabreilus's lover. She knew this man had loved the white passionately. Asuna assumed there would be fireworks.

"Should you like to soak in some hot water for awhile?" She asked.

"Si! Oh Gods this feels so good. Who are you?" He asked thickly.

"I am Asuna." She said making sure he did not fall.

Valerian finally turned and he saw the face of the femmina. His eyes traveled down her body and they actually lingered on her silver curls. She made a noise and he lifted his dark red eyes to meet her warm brown eyes.

"No petrification please. I have ordered food and I shall see to a device that simulates the sun. I will also call on another black that I know." She said softly.

"Others? You know my people?" Valerian asked.

"Hai. Hai is the same as Si. I am Japanese. Lye down and I will turn the water on in the faucet." She said leaning over.

"Si." He said watching her breasts move.

Her backside was round and he felt himself getting stirred. He had not been with anyone in the Gods knew how long and she was a mammal. His mind was going to the rumors he had heard of how absolutely awesome they felt.

"Femmina your heat is intoxicating." He said under his breath.

"I know it is to your kind. I also know of you Valerian. I know of your history. Please soak." She said trying to step out.

"You know of me hmm? I am at a disadvantage. I know nothing of you. I have never seen a mammal femmina up close." He stated bluntly.

Asuna choked and she was pressed against the wall of the shower. Valerian was bold and he had slipped in a finger into her core. He was suddenly pressing his chest into her back and breathing in her ear.

"Gods you feel so good. What would you feel like around me?" He whispered huskily.

"When you basilisk hibernate; do you wake up horny?" She demanded.

"As a matter of fact si." Valerian chuckled.

He stroked her and she groaned softly as he sucked on her ear lobe. She was trying in vain to shove him off but the bastard was strong.

"I know this is very strange no but I want to be inside of you so badly." He growled.

"Oh Kamis." Asuna groaned out more as he messed with her nub.

He took her moans as a yes and he spread her cheeks. He slipped himself into her core and she was trying to clutch the wall and he was very well endowed. He moved leisurely and he was making such passionate noises. She figured it was only a basic instinct to find heat and she would forgive his forward nature. She was fighting her own needs and Valerian was shocked as he watched her bite her own wrist and he heard a muffled scream as her release was powerful. His own was coming on strong and he became winded. He made a natural basilisk cry and flattened her hard against the wall. His body felt languid and he saw her blood flowing down her arm.

"Is you blood good?" He chuckled.

"Do not taste it." Asuna commanded.

"I only jested femmina." He said offended.

"No. I mean do not taste it. I am succubus." She said breathless.

"Pardon me?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. You did not look at me. I think that is the difference." She said softly as he slowly pulled from her.

"Who do you know femmina?" He demanded.

"Not your business. I shall restore you to someone you know. The world is a very different place now. I have issues to deal with." She said getting away from him.

Valerian settled down into the water and he was curious as hell. He closed his eyes and he had just rutted with a succubus and had managed not to loose his head. He almost whined at the loss. Anger entered his mind and he was furious still. He had no idea how long he had slept but his lover; the person he had given his heart to had left him, had left him for dead on a field of battle. He would make him suffer if he found him and Asuna heard his mind.

"He did not know." She stated flatly.

"What do you mean he did not know?" Valerian demanded.

"Gabrielus was injured in the same battle. He fell too. You took the sword for him but he was incapacitated only moments later. He was never given a choice what to do. He came back but it was weeks later and you were not there. He had a shrine built in your name at his villa but he could not find your body. Do not blame him for what his other soldiers did. He loved you Valerian." She stated barely above a whisper.

"You speak as if you know him." He said with trembling lips.

"I do know him. I know him well. I know Adrastus as well." She said bowing her head.

"My rex's advisor! Where is the rex?" He asked stunned.

"Amedeo is dead. Please relax and I will do my best to explain." Asuna said getting emotional.

Valerian watched her and she proceeded to vomit in a thing he recognized as a toilet. She was sobbing and she made herself stand. She rinsed her mouth and she walked out of the bathroom. Plinnius had returned and she had on a robe. She bantered with the eagle and then ordered him to leave. She sat on the bed and the former vice general of the Latium blacks came in with only a towel. His black hair came to his hips but he looked beyond sexy.

"I am assuming you sought heat after waking up." She said trying to be discreet.

"You are asking about my preferences in flesh, si?" Valerian asked bluntly.

"Hai." She said meeting his eyes.

"You have seen Gabrielus? He is beautiful. He is perfection in all things." He stated flatly.

"I see. Good." She nodded.

Valerian watched her and he dropped his towel. He walked over to her and laid her back and she stared up at his almost sangria colored eyes. He straddled her body and she was shocked at his behavior. Valerian untied her robe and exposed her front.

"Do not make assumptions femmina. I have never touched a mammal chest." He admitted.

"They are only breasts." She retorted.

"So says the mammal." He purred.

Valerian was intensely curious and he lowered his head. He wrapped his sensuous lips around her nipple and she cried out. He growled immediately and began to draw it in deeper. He cupped the mound in his calloused hand and he liked it. He liked it immensely. Valerian was quite busy in suckling her and she was moaning more. He moved his mouth to her other one and Asuna was crying out more. He was nipping the tip between his teeth and she was gasping hard.

"Femmina, what is your name?" He asked suddenly.

"Asuna. I am Asuna." She said meeting his eyes.

She realized her stupidity and he sought her mouth. Valerian had never kissed such a creature and it was so good. He was so needy as he sought to mate his barely forked tongue to hers. He was just desperate it seemed to taste her and she was moving against him. His mind was numb and he had loved his white basilisk so much. He had loved his litheness and almost everything but there were times it seemed that it was not returned as deeply. Asuna could feel his anguish and she tried to extract herself. Valerian lifted his mouth and he did not intend to do anything but their eyes locked and she whimpered.

"Insanity." He said licking at her lips and then kissed her.

He took that second to slip into her glorious heat. It felt so good. Better then anything he had ever felt and by the Gods it felt like his body was on fire. He released her mouth and he cried out. The mammalian female underneath him was whining and wiggling in a crazed way. She was rasping and begging him and she slammed her hips up. His face crumpled as the sensations raced along all of his body. He began meeting her crazed snapping of her hips and his own were hard. Valerian could not contain anything and his partner shattered. She had arched against him harshly and he felt her walls contracting around his cock. That alone should have made him finish but she snapped her fangs around his throat and it was instant.

"SI! Oh Gods si!" He actually screamed as he collapsed against her.

It would not stop and he wondered if he was dying. This beauty could have his life and he was jerking against her. She was growling against his throat and finally released it. She was in a state and she cut her own neck. Asuna made him press his nose into the blood and his groan was soulful and made her shudder. He began to slowly lap at it and Valerian was slowly becoming drunk. He sucked hard on the wound and she climaxed again around him. He choked on her sweetness and he finally released her. He forced himself to pull out of her glorious center and he fell to his back.

"Supposed to be this tired?" He asked groggily.

"Hai. Part of my thing." She said blushing.

"Love it. You can feed from me anytime. If you kill me then si what an end!" Valerian said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Valerian, you and Gabrielus?" Asuna asked.

"Done. Over. I do not give a red basilisk's shit now. He has obviously moved on." He yawned.

"But you did not answer my question." She said blushing.

"You are only my second femmina I have touched." He said closing his eyes.

Her eyes widened and she felt like a damn home wrecker. She lay down beside him and wondered what the hell was going to happen.

She was up and she was dressed in old style clothes. She had opened the French doors so he could get fully sunned. She intended to leave the previous night as a one time thing only and chock it up to missing Amedeo. The gorgeous basilisk stretched and he lifted his head and smiled widely.

"I slept so good." He yawned.

"Good. I need to gather my things and return home. I have someone to try and save." She said in a business like fashion.

"You think I let you go?" Valerian asked.

"I believe you would shit your pants if you knew the whole story. Now here." Asuna said handing him some clothes.

"I want to make amore." He pouted.

"You will have to wait." She said raising a brow.

He shook his head no and gave her a little smirk. Valerian grabbed her and she shrieked when he began to tickle her and tease her with his tongue. He got his way but she refused to blood let and he begged. He was a little whore and she liked him. She liked him too much. He grabbed her butt several times and she smacked his hands. He was grinning at her the whole time. She ported him when they were dressed and she knocked on Adrastus's door. The black opened it and his mouth dropped.

"Look what I found in Delphi." She said smiling a little.

"Oh my Gods." He said in shock.

"Si. That is what I said my lord. How are you?" Valerian asked walking in.

The younger man poked his head around and he was obviously of an outgoing nature and Adrastus looked at Asuna; who was in fact his mother in law, and mouthed what the hell.

"Why were you in Delphi?" He asked stunned.

"I went looking for an ancient." She said bluntly.

"You intend to try and bring him back." Adrastus whispered.

"Hai. Did you know Apollo was a pythos?" Asuna asked.

"No. They are more ancient then basilisk. If Gabrielus sees him; he will flip out!" He said biting his tongue.

"I did not intend to find him. I was told he died." She said shaking her head.

Valerian listened to the strange language and he watched the femmina he had made such incredible amore to. He could get hard thinking about it. He had heard Gabrielus's name and he saw a picture. It was of his old lover, a silver haired femmina, and two small babes. The picture was amazing but his throat ached. His lover obviously had lived in this place.

"Who is the femmina? She obviously has given him two children." Valerian asked.

"She is one of my daughters." Asuna replied honestly.

"I see. No wonder you do not speak Latin around me. I am not stupid Adrastus my lord. I am also no idiot. He moved on. I am okay. Now you speak emphatically about something. Why seek one of our old Gods femmina? I went because I wished to have my life saved." He said in his typically honest way.

"I have to try and save someone." She said looking down.

"Amedeo perhaps?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

He picked up a picture of Amedeo and Justinus. Asuna's eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"Amedeo and Valentina. Mochrie retaliated and murdered our regina along with all of their children. He hit on us a festival day. In the aftermath those of us left when on a warpath. Finally Amedeo ordered us into hibernation. This femmina woke him in the past. They were married and had one son." Adrastus said in condensed form of the story.

Valerian nodded and he acted dumb. He looked at her and she about choked. He said did she expect him to stop wanting to part her thighs now that he knew Amedeo was involved.

"So when do we try and save our rex?" He asked with a sexy wag of his brows.

"Today." She said taking a deep breath.

"Si. I am hungry Drastus. Feed me." He said looking around more.

"Etusko my love?" The black called.

His beloved wife came out of their room and she hugged her mother. She had heard the conversation and she went to the kitchen and starting pulling out things to feed the other black. Adrastus jerked his head to the balcony and Asuna followed.

"Tell me a little about him." She commanded.

"He was from a very powerful noble family femmina. They rivaled the Servius name but they were always loyal. They never wavered in their loyalty. He is flamboyant and very aggressive. He is eying you." Adrastus stated with concern.

"At this moment Amedeo is dead." She said softly.

"I know femmina. I have never known Valerian to like femmina. NEVER. He is following you with his eyes like he would like to do all manner of things. Gabrielus loved him ferociously." He said shaking his head.

"He does not think so. He thinks he loved Gabrielus more." Asuna said shaking her head.

"Oh Gods. You need to tell him. He cannot find this out from anyone else. He must know. I know he will not leave Wen or the babes but he has to know that Valerian did not die." He said shaking his own black head.

She nodded and they went back inside. Valerian was flirting with Etsuko and Adrastus growled. The vice general laughed and he joined silver haired femmina. When they were outside of the apartment he proceeded to press her to the wall and she cried out as he slipped his hand up her skirt.

"He tell you I like amore? I am not shy." He whispered passionately.

"I think you react to the basilisk-empusae thing. It is a drug. Just ignore it." She husked.

"Ignore perfection, right. Okay." He laughed.

She had to breathe and she ported them to Fuji. He looked mildly interested and she called on Kizaki. Her Tomoshibi appeared and hugged her tightly. Asuna covered her mouth and she ported to her apartment. Hideaki was awake and he looked happy. She grabbed him and ported back to Fuji. Hideaki looked over at Valerian who in turn looked at him with interest.

"Back off basilisk. He is mine." Asuna muttered.

"Okay. Okay." He said holding up his hands.

Hideaki looked at her and kissed her for good measure. Kizaki snorted and they went through. He hated to leave his daughter but Asuna would not hear of her being in the past. She pathed that she had to take the basilisk to the south and she had a mission. She would explain and then she ported out with the black.

"She is going to try and save him." He said shaking his head.

/

Valerian saw reptiles everywhere. They were gorgeous dragons and he kept himself from licking his lips. He then proceeded to watch her hips sway and her pert butt. He really liked her body and he get used to it he decided. She beckoned him over and he walked beside her.

"Beautiful land." He stated.

"It is the Ryuku Kingdom. Lord Ryukotsusei is the lord here and he is mated to my cousin. He is a water dragon." She explained.

"How very different. I feel him you know." Valerian murmured.

She nodded and she walked ahead. She saw him first and it was obvious Gabrielus felt him too. He walked forward and he was visibly shaking. Wen was behind him and she knew from his memories that this was his former lover.

"Valerian." Gabrielus whispered.

"General." Valerian said bowing.

"You were…you died." He said unable to stop trembling.

"I was near death. I waited and waited for you to return but I used the last bit of my strength before I bled out and went to Delphi. I prayed to Apollo and it seems he answered my call." He shrugged.

"They told me you were dead. I fell beside you si? I was beside you and they told me you had died." The white said shaken up.

"Apparently they did not like our amore general. No matter anyways. It has been too long and femmina you are just so beautiful! I have seen what they call a photograph? Si? It showed you and the babies? They are wonderful. I have things to do. I am glad you are happy. Come femmina." He actually ordered Asuna.

"Do you know who you order around?" Gabrielus asked and his chest heaved.

"Asuna?" He asked smirking.

"Our regina! You do not use her name so flippantly." He said angry.

"Our rex is dead and you are not my commander anymore Gabrielus. You believed others over us. You let someone come between us. I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to kill you for leaving me. She tells me that you had no choice. I think you did. I think I shamed you, no? I think you grew sick of me. Well I am glad you are gone. I am glad you choose her. I too move on, si?" Valerian said in anger.

"You know nothing!" His old lover snarled.

"Gabrielus." Wen said softly.

"Valerian!" Asuna growled.

"Si femmina?" The black replied.

"I have a mind to go. He knows you live. He has been told and does not find out any other way. Let me speak with him alone." She said softly.

"You were married to my rex?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"So you are my regina." He said bowing before her.

Valerian stood up and stalked off. Gabrielus's eyes were hunter green and his chest heaved.

"I did not bring him here to upset you. Adrastus said you would need to know. I found him by accident. I went to Delphi and I found a pythos." She explained.

"You are going back." He said looking at her.

"Hai. I cannot accept this. I cannot take it. Amedeo suffered and my putrid mouth made him suffer. This was not to upset you. I am so sorry." She said bowing.

"Lady Asuna, pythos are ancient and they are powerful. They can shape shift. If this is truly Apollo then he will expect payment." He explained.

"I know. I go now. Wen, I will return." Asuna said turning and leaving.

Wen held onto Gabrielus and he looked over at her.

"He hates me." He said shook up.

"I do not know why but I was not there." She said too softly.

"Femmina? Do you think I will chase after him?" He demanded.

"Yes. To see him in person. He is beautiful." Wen said meeting his eyes.

"Only you and Josephina carried my mark. No others. I want no one else." Gabrielus stated pulling her into his arms.

Her eyes closed and the appearance of Valerian shook her up.

She was edgy and she appeared at Delphi with Valerian. She had gone in the same era as the Sengoku Jidai and the pythos was sitting in the ruins of the amphitheater. He grinned and it seemed he knew. He stared at the basilisk and looked him up and down.

"I owe you si?" He asked the "god".

"At some point. You ready pretty girl?" Apollo asked.

"Hai. When are you sending me?" She asked.

"First way back. Seems you have to show up there. Something about stopping something. One of your buddies named Raganos went backwards." He said swinging his leg.

"That son of a bitch." Asuna snapped.

"Yes. I like it when you get mad. We will work out the rest as needed. Now I want something." He said staring at her face.

"What?" She asked curious.

"This child. The one that is like you but a spirit being. I want him." He said meeting her eyes.

"Hell no!" She snarled.

"But you have so many." Apollo pouted.

"You would probably eat him." She snarled.

"No. Raise him. That is my price." He said smiling.

"You are insane." Asuna stated raising her fist.

"Think on it. We will talk again." He laughed merrily.

Apollo came by her and he bit her wrist. Everything went black and she crumpled to the ground.

She woke up and she was in another place and time altogether. She looked around and there was no Valerian. She cursed but she had Amedeo's memories. She saw tents in the distance and she walked slowly on the hill. She saw him and her heart ached powerfully. It hurt her and it was her that had returned. It was her that had blind folded him and had taken him so brazenly. She smiled softly and he had said he had prayed it was her. Asuna realized what an utter monster she could be and she was determined to save this man. She covered her eyes and she saw him. He was staring straight at her and she caught his eyes for half a second before she ported out. She knew this was the battle where he faced the red named something and his brother betrayed him. She narrowed her eyes and she watched the battle carefully. She saw Fabius betray Adrastus and anger fueled her. She used her natural inu speed and she was suddenly and Asuna slammed the half brother of Amedeo into a boulder. He was stunned unconscious and she saw the red. She did not think and only reacted; she released one of her newest forms of her nami and it slammed into the red with tremendous force. It would feel like the wind from a volcano and it burned at the same time knocked him over. Amedeo whirled but whatever had saved him was gone.

Asuna was masking and hiding behind a massive boulder. Her chest was heaving and she could smell him. She would have to hunt down Raganos but she would come back for the basilisk king.

/

He was sleeping and she watched. She had been watching him most of the day. She had to touch him and she had to feel him. She neared his bed and she touched his face. His eyes opened a little and he saw a shadowy thing. The room was pitch black but he was on heavy pain killers.

"Si?" He asked incoherently.

"Amedeo." She said falling to her knees.

"Do I know you?" Amedeo asked utterly confused.

"No." Asuna said and hot tears fell down her face.

"Femmina?" He asked struggling to sit up.

She held him down with her hand and she leaned forward. She wore a hanfu of white silk and she kissed him passionately. Amedeo groaned as her tongue parted his lips and his red eyes closed as this beautiful, ethereal creature just kissed him. Hunger of epic proportions ripped her gut and aching in heart. She would make this a dream to him and she used a claw and cut across the tops of her breasts. Amedeo could smell the tangy scent of blood and he pulled back. Her eyes were blazing red and he was dumbfounded. Her hand found the back of his head and she pulled him forward. Amedeo realized she wanted him to taste her blood and he darted his tongue out. He cried out as soon as his tongue registered it. He wrapped his lips around the small wound and she shut her eyes in ecstasy as he sucked hard on the fleshy part of one breast. He would be altered as she made love to him and he would question his memories. She had made certain he did not trap her. He was growling and groaning as he released her skin and he rasped as she moved his cover off of his body.

"What is this?" He asked stupidly.

"Shhh. You enjoy making amore young rex." She whispered seductively.

"Si." He groaned as she exposed his staff.

Asuna stripped out of her hanfu and he was bleary eyed. He saw beautiful, lush, and full breasts. His mouth watered as he watched this perfect creature crawl onto his bed.

"You like these basilisk?" Asuna asked in a deep voice.

"Si. Gods si." He nodded.

"Typical man." She snorted.

He looked at her with tremendous lust and she lay on her back. She smirked at him and she began to tease her own nipples. He growled loudly and he was on her and ruthlessly tugging on them with his teeth and sucking her. Asuna arched her neck and she was going to be wild she guessed. He was so damn young in this era but he also had tons of experience. His mouth was hot on her tits and Amedeo loved the exquisite nature of her. He grew relentless and he left her mounds and began to kiss down her body. This had not been her plans but her powerful and horny future husband was making her groan loudly as he nipped the skin of her belly and he swirled his tongue in her belly button.

"Amedeo." She whispered in her fevered passion.

It registered in his dumbed down brain that she had spoken his name twice and he was fixing to have fabulous amore with a complete stranger. He did not mind that but he always asked their names. He was not a brute and he _loved_ femmina. Her cries of passion made him forget his train of thought and his member got really hard. He decided he needed to taste this wonderful femmina. His fingers ran through her slit and she was so fucking wet. He groaned and he slipped three fingers inside of her. Her mouth fell open and she whined as stretched her and made her feel.

"Femmina. Gods you are so beautiful. So ready. Why so ready?" He groaned as he leaned his red and black head down to run his tongue along her labia and clit.

"Watched you all day. Need this. Amedeo, I am sorry. I am so sorry. I love you. Ai shiteru. Ai! Ai!" She groaned in another language.

Amedeo was shocked and he made himself slide up her body and her red eyes held his as he watched her face. She was gone in some other place he could see. He also saw that she was an animal daemon like him. He trapped her head between his upper arms and he slipped inside of her. Her mouth was in an 'o' shape and he moved slowly. The heat was going to destroy him. He was going to be consumed in an inferno of beautiful passion and lust. Her cries were soft at first but she was speaking the other language and he found himself wanting to know what she was saying. She was groaning and rapidly talking. His mouth kissed near her mouth several times and he made himself stay slow.

"Femmina. I know you speak Latin. Before I die to your blaze. Tell me what you say." Amedeo begged.

"Need you. Need you. Why did you leave me? Why did you believe me? I will destroy him. He will regret what he did. My enemy. I need you Amedeo. Please!" She said beginning to sob and cry out loudly.

Her words made no sense to him but the entrancing creature lifted her head. She crashed her lips to his and she was snarling in his mouth. He groaned as powerful waves of her pleasure rocked him. She was orgasming and he was not. He felt his body tremble and he was at the edge of bliss but he felt like he was being held back. His forehead was pressed to hers and he made desperate noises. Asuna was growling and crying freely but he felt a slow pressure building up in his loins. Amedeo Gnaeus Servius realized that he was in his bed with a succubus and he was going to have the most intense climax of his life.

"Femmina? Oh shit please!" He snarled.

"Ride it out. I want you to feel heaven. I owe you so much." She said breathing too fast.

"Oh Gods. Oh by the Gods. I am going to chan-ange. Femmina please!" He snarled out louder.

Asuna fell back and released her mental hold. Amedeo threw his head back and he made such a primitive snarl. She felt his seed and she whined softly as he just jerked against her for what seemed forever. Amedeo could say nothing. He saw nothing and he just utterly passed out.

He woke up and he swore he had made amore to a beautiful creature but there nothing. No evidence of anything. His mind was in turmoil and he could clearly see her in his mind. She had silver hair and warm golden brown eyes. She had strange markings on her and her full breasts made his mouth water. He slammed his head into the bed roll and he thought he was going mad. It became the pattern for the next several weeks and he really thought he was nuts. He was standing in his throne room and Adrastus came up.

"There have been sightings of those odd creatures that drink blood." He said under his breath.

"Truly? Here." Amedeo asked concerned.

"Si. There have been sightings of another creature too. This one is female and she had a battle with a raven haired one outside of the city walls. It was a bloody battle." Adrastus stated.

"You remember me telling you about the succubus?" His rex asked.

"Si. I think you may be right. You described this femmina with long silver hair?" His advisor asked.

"Si!" He nodded emphatically.

"Then you are not going insane." He stated.

"Is she injured?" Amedeo asked following Adrastus.

"Si. She is powerful and barely conscious. She has a barrier around her." He said.

"By the Gods." The basilisk king stated.

The walked outside and shifted to the outside walls. The very femmina who had been haunting what he thought had been his erotic dreams was in a heap of blood and she had her clawed hand around a wraith throat. The wraith was barely conscious but he lifted his head.

"Fucking basilisk." He said with a sneer.

"Who are you?" Amedeo demanded.

"None of your business." Raganos snarled.

"I asked who are you?" The basilisk king asked again.

Raganos felt compelled to answer and he snarled.

"I am Raganos tr'Awnhi." He hissed.

"Who is this femmina?" Amedeo growled back.

"This whore is Asuna Jing. My father is obsessed with her cunt and made her bastard son heir ahead of me. I will destroy her!" He yelled.

"Why come to my kingdom?" The black asked in anger.

"Because she came to this kingdom. You do not have any clue who she is. Ha! She is a succubus and dog." He sneered.

Amedeo really did not like the ether blood drinkers and he could see the barrier falling. He punched the wraith unconscious and the femmina was bleeding from her chest. He picked her up and Adrastus shifted back with him inside the opulent palace. He laid her on a bed and called on a healer. His advisor and second cousin stayed quiet. It took some time but his physician got her on the mend and she was in his bed. Asuna slowly came to and she opened her eyes to stare at his red eyes.

"Your name is Asuna?" He asked softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Did you save my life in that battle?" Amedeo asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded again.

"Have you been coming to me and making amore to me?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"Hai." She whispered with quivering lips.

"Femmina why?" He asked cupping her cheek.

"No words. I cannot and I have to leave." She said looking away.

"No! Femmina it feels different when I am inside of you. It feels different when I kiss you." He implored her.

"It is nothing. I am nothing!" She said fiercely.

Asuna forced herself to get up and he tried to jerk her to him. She looked back at him and she grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I have to save us." She sobbed in his ear.

He was utterly confused and she jerked away from him. Asuna covered her mouth and she ported away. Amedeo was left to stare at the spot and he wondered if he would ever see this intriguing female again.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Preventing and protecting to insure proper events. Asuna defends what is hers in order to move forward and back. The ancient power steps in and the inu faces wyvern. Jing Zhang is met very briefly as questions rise. Thank you so much for reading.

Calling Upon the Ancient Powers

He had a headache. He really hated headaches and he could wring the sexy pythos's neck. Valerian looked around and he was home. He had been knocked out by powerful venom and the femmina was gone. Pain still welled up in him over Gabrielus but if the daughter was half as addicting as the mother then he could not blame him too much. He hid himself when he heard something and he suddenly grabbed a throat. Asuna glared at him and a grin spread on his too beautiful face.

"Thought I had lost you." Valerian stated.

"You had. You are "dead" so you need to avoid being seen." Asuna replied.

"Really? That was fast." He chuckled.

She marveled at his personality and his dark red eyes traveled over her form.

"Since I am still fairly new to femmina then you must instruct me." He said suddenly.

"Valerian, you are perfection but I am not going to indulge some thing…" She tried to say and he made a face.

He really had no care what she planned and his talented fingers had worked past the material of her long stolla like gown and he was already messing with her.

"I am curious si. Can you make amore like I have?" He asked as leaned in and licked at her lips.

"Hai." She said closing her eyes and attempting to concentrate.

"So I have only to explore you slowly and carefully, si? I think the reason I did not like femmina is that basilisk femmina are so boring. You mammal femmina are so round and so soft." He said lustfully.

"You bastard." She groaned as he had slipped his finger into her.

"Si? I know. I have been called worse. Gabrielus used to call me fucking bastard." Valerian said with a wicked grin.

He was in a mood and he shifted them. He may have been "dead" but his knowledge was not. His family owned tons of land on the Italian peninsula. There was a little used villa in Taranto and they appeared. His grin showed a little of his intent and Asuna was feeling flushed. The jerk was using his natural power of mesmerizing and she was still in control but her desire was winning her over. He unhooked her stolla with ease.

"Love these beautiful mounds of flesh. Did you find Amedeo? Did you make amore?" He asked with a devilish grin.

"Hai." She nodded.

"He is beautiful but he is very into femmina. I can taste him a little on your skin." Valerian smirked.

"Oh Kamis." Asuna yelled as she threw back her head.

He had walked her backwards onto a bed and he was kneeling to taste her breasts and his fingers explored her channel.

"Valerian!" She groaned.

"Si?" He asked looking at her.

"Fucking bastard." She grunted.

He laughed beautifully and she was suddenly on her back. He was exploring her with his tongue and she rasped. This fairly young basilisk was making noises of greed and praise as he made her mind mush. His tongue and teeth tortured her clit till she was screaming practically and he stared at her through his black lashes. Valerian ran his tongue along her perineum and she shuddered a little. His mind was humming and he was going to die and go to heaven he decided.

"Kamis. I am coming." She yelped.

"Si. I know." He smiled.

"Please!" Asuna growled at him.

"Not yet. You would not let me have your yummy blood and you would not bite me." He pouted.

She made a snarl at him and he laughed. He slipped a finger into both of her passages and she arched.

"Femmina. You are going to be so good." He mumbled.

"Need more!" She griped.

"Si." He moaned softly.

Valerian pulled his hand back and he kissed her sex before he flipped her over. She groaned a little and he slipped into her center and Asuna was lost in his perfect movements.

"I will wait to gaze on you. Gods you feel so good. So hot femmina." Valerian whispered deeply.

"Hai." She groaned.

Asuna was loosing it and he was moving slowly. Moments later he jerked back and flipped her on her back. She was out of breath and he opened her thighs wide. Her chest was heaving and their eyes were locked. He wanted to loose it she could see. Valerian very slowly eased himself into her other opening and her eyes widened. She hissed and then groaned as he very carefully worked his member deeply. His chest heaved and the heat felt like it would burn him.

"Gods! So tight." He rasped out.

"Please!" She whimpered.

"Please? You like me femmina? Do you like me even a little?" Valerian asked as he softly kissed her mouth and pulled back leisurely.

"Hai. Too much Valerian. Harder!" Asuna growled at him.

His face showed surprise but he did as she wished and she became wild. He was entranced but the heat was getting to him. He gave it up and began to pound mercilessly into her and she grabbed his hair and jerked his head to the side. Her bite was sudden and he snarled out and yelled. Their culmination hit all at once and they were shaking powerfully. He did not even realize she had given him her blood. He passed out and he was still within her body.

He woke up and it was midday. He groaned and his stomach complained. Valerian realized his body ached and he rolled off of his lover. Asuna grunted and she blinked as she came awake.

"I need food. I am certain you do too." He said sitting up.

"Hai." Asuna said sitting up too.

Valerian looked around and he wondered if his father still kept stores of food around. This was a summer villa and they would be in Roma now. He got up and he was naked. Asuna's eyes roved his form and he turned on her. He met her eyes boldly and she blushed.

"I want you to look at me. I want you to like this." Valerian stated as he grabbed her hand.

He wrapped her hand around his slowly awakening flesh and his eyes dared her. She never lost his gaze as she began to stroke him. His eyes were simmering and she had him making small gasps quickly.

"Kamis Valerian you are going to be an addiction." She said growling.

"Si. You already are. So good at this femmina. So close." He whined.

She grew playful and she used her telekinesis. His eyes widened and he suddenly began to release hard. The femmina startled him by tasting his climax and seeming to enjoy it. He could barely stand and he had to go to a wall for support.

"What was that?" He asked trembling a little.

"I know how men are. I know what can make you wither in pleasure. Come basilisk; let us find food." She smirked as she passed him.

Valerian looked up at the sky and whispered, thank you. He went and grabbed a tunic and he pulled his hair back into a low pony tail. She had pulled on the stolla from the day before and they needed a bath.

"This way femmina. My father is very rich and very well connected." Valerian explained.

"Family name?" Asuna asked.

"Atorius." He smiled.

"Kamis you are so gorgeous." She muttered.

"Glad you think so." He grinned.

"You must know that many found you pleasing." She said rolling her eyes.

"Perhaps but I am like many people femmina; I want what any man wants. I wish for love. I am a warrior and I like battle but I am like most of my kind; I love amore." He smirked widely.

"You are a whore." She said poking his chest.

"Si." He laughed picking her up.

She had to wrap her legs around his waist and his eyes met hers. He was not using his yoki and a shudder went down his spine. It was a similar feeling when he had kissed Gabrielus. He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and the kiss was bruising. Emotional pain entered his mind but he wanted; no needed another. He was no good by himself he realized. He was made to love another and this femmina fascinated him beyond measure. She ripped her lips to get a deep breath and she was gasping.

"Need to find food." She whimpered out.

"Si but I only wish to be inside of you right now. I want to be inside of you as you beg me. I need to feel you against me." He said with closed eyes and he was whispering against her ear.

He felt her tremble in his arms and they did not even make it back to the bed. He was laid against her and he moved too slowly. Her passionate cries made him weak in the knees and she was covered in sweat as they built up the passion degree by degree. His black hair was against her silver and his fingers laced in hers. Both Asuna and Valerian were gasping out short cries as he only moved to illicit powerful spasms. The day was spent either exploring or sleeping.

They were in the hills surrounding Roma and her newest lover could not go a day without sex. She figured out he was young; he was really young. He was only two hundred in this era. She could not believe it and it explained a lot. He loved to play grab ass and she would growl at him; he growled right back. She adored the irritating, gorgeous, annoying, overly sexed, honorable, and everything complex young basilisk that was Valerian. He also loved to stare at beautiful men. She could not blame him and she knew instantly to keep him away from Lei. Asuna had figured out that he adored Amedeo. Everyone in Latium adored Amedeo. He also was not jealous of her feelings for his ruler and also told her she was a lucky bitch. Valerian was not a passing lover she realized. He very much had a mind to stay in her bed and by the Kamis he had no qualms with sharing it with others.

"So Fabius betrayed Amedeo?" He asked in disgust.

"Hai. I do not like him at all. He is still alive in my era and I intend to hunt him down and kill him." She said growling.

"Si. I will help you. Is my rex good at amore?" Valerian asked innocently.

Asuna looked at him and glared. He chuckled and they went back to their spying. His hand settled on her backside again and she just shook her head. He did it because she seemed shocked by it and two; she just had a nice one. He smiled at her back and he decided he was going to like her bed just fine.

"Tell me about some of your loves." He said playing with her hair.

"Who do you wish to know about?" Asuna asked.

"You told me you have wraith loves? Tell me about them." He said as they watched the palace.

"Let me see; Jing Lei Shi is the eldest of Shan Lao's two sons. I am mated to both Yhea and Lei. Lei is my "chief" mate in that arrangement. Actually your personality reminds me of him." She blushed.

"Really?" He said with twinkling eyes.

"Hai. He is notorious for his escapades before we met. He was also my sworn enemy." She blushed more.

"Enemy? Really?" Valerian asked even more interested.

"Hai. It is such a long story but short version is that two of my babes had been murdered by the Shouten ruler at the time. His name is Raganos. Lei actually brought another mate of mine back to me. He came to tell me about the deaths because it outraged him. I lost my head and demanded he bind with me. It is the wraith mating. Anyway, I sort of held off his end until he agreed." Asuna said totally red faced.

"Evil femmina." He laughed.

"Should of seen his face when I asked him to take another male for me." She grinned wickedly.

Valerian actually choked and he grinned.

"I think I am in love." He said jokingly.

"Well he was horrified actually. He spent years thinking I was some goodie goodie corporeal inu. I taught him a thing or two." Asuna said with a very satisfied grin.

"Nice." Valerian said with lust filled eyes.

"You would like him. He is bold, brave, and awesome. He is also a wonderful father." She said softly.

"Si. I think I would like him very much. Trust me with him?" He asked seriously.

"I do not control him like that. I might actually enjoy that." She said staring at him with red eyes.

"That thought makes you feel desire!" He said with surprise.

"Hai." Asuna nodded gulping.

Valerian turned when he saw movements at the palace.

"There is Gabrielus. He is in armor and it must mean there is battle near." He whispered.

"Raganos is here for some reason. I wonder why. He told Amedeo because I was here but that is crap. Bastard is the one who ordered Misaki and Hinata's deaths. Hinata was restored but Teru did not restore Misaki. He is the son of a major Kami in our lore and I think he fears." She said haunted.

"Femmina, I am sorry. I obviously have not had young but I can only imagine. Gabrielus's babes are most beautiful." He said wistfully.

"He still loves you but he is wholly devoted to Wen. They have an intense relationship. She ripped him open and they fell in love. It was drama and fireworks." She explained.

"She did? I can only imagine what he did. He tries to shut himself off." He shook his head.

"Wen is a tigress. She is not demure or shy. She is like me but in a feline society. It does not go over well in the Byakko tradition but she does not care. She has an identical twin named Wenling who is mated to a dragon in Japan and secretly mated to a sky dragon from Europe." She smiled.

"Well! I think Gabrielus has met his match! Good! I hope she drives him nuts and makes him stay honest with his feelings." Valerian stated with a wry smile.

"I am glad you are mature." Asuna said taking his hands.

"I will not lie; I was very much in love with him but I am not going to shatter something good, si? I saw her face, she feared me. I do not want that for her. I am no threat to her. I do not want him any longer." He shrugged.

"So what do you want Valerian?" She asked.

"Right now I want to explore this femmina. It brings me arrogance and joy to see you scream as you climax for me." He grinned.

They went back to watching and Asuna knew things were fairly calm for now. Amedeo would go to Britain at some point soon and he would be lost to her. She decided she needed to see him one last time and move on. They stood up and he shifted them somewhere outside of the eyes of anyone who would care.

Amedeo had not seen a hair of her beautiful head and he was disappointed. He was now in his personal bath and he was soaking in the heated pool. He heard splashing and he leaned forward. The other end of the pool was shrouded in darkness but he could see the outline of a feminine body. His heart sped up and he waded through the warm water. It was the seductress that had consumed his thoughts and she was naked.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Do not make me forget." He whispered.

"No." Asuna murmured in return.

Amedeo groaned and he met her lips. His long hair floated out behind him as was hers. He pushed her up against the side of the bath and joined with her urgently. She had made up her mind that this was going to be a long night of unforgettable passion and she would port him into another part of the world where it was day so he could soak up the sun. Amedeo kissed her with such tender fervor that he could have done anything to her that he wished. Asuna clutched at him with desperateness as his strokes were long and languid. His hands drifted to her hips and he was only kneading them as they explored the other's mouth. She whined and he pulled back his beautiful mouth. She growled and nipped at his lips and he was staring at her with something indefinable.

"What is this?" He asked thickly.

"Nothing." She groaned.

"You tell me nothing? What does ai mean?" He demanded stopping his thrusts.

"Amedeo do not stop." Asuna whimpered loudly.

"Tell me femmina what does it mean?" Amedeo demanded.

"No. Amedeo please!" She snarled.

"I have never told a femmina no in my life but it seems I am today." He said glowering.

He tried to jerk himself back but Asuna wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. He looked angry and highly resentful. She knew how much of a baby he could be when he was in a pissy mood.

"Ai means love." She snapped.

"Shiteru?" He asked.

"Ai shiteru means I love you." Asuna growled in anger.

"You love me?" Amedeo asked stunned.

"It was pillow talk basilisk. You are renowned for it." She said staring at him.

"That is a bitchy thing to say!" He snapped.

"Is it not the truth?" She asked raising a brow.

"I think you can unfurl your lovely legs femmina." He said with fury in his eyes.

"No." She smirked.

She tightened on him and he moaned softly. She actually made herself quite comfortable and stared at him with a smug expression.

"Continue to pout. Your mouth is very beautiful by the way. I could stare at it all day and imagine them doing wonderfully delicious things but I am going to sit back and watch you pout. I am also going to make you come without moving a muscle." She said happily.

"Oh?" He asked doubtful.

The look in her eyes was intense and she only watched his eyes. She watched Amedeo become flushed and she smirked a little as the sensations in his body were ravaging him. She felt his cock twitch inside of her and he suddenly had to grip the side of the bath and he groaned out.

"Femmina! Oh by the Gods let it go. Please let it go." He begged.

"Want to be arrogant some more?" Asuna asked sweetly.

"I am rex! Oh fuck. Oh Gods." He said crushing her to him.

She loved being in his arms and she relished his strength. She remembered how his arrogance had inflamed her when they had first met. She felt his release and she was suddenly clawing at his back and she tangled her hand in his hair. Asuna began to nip his throat harshly and she snapped her fangs hard on his juncture. He made his viper cry and she relished that too. He was out of it and she released his throat.

"You are not done Rex Amedeo." She said in a growling voice.

"What are you?" He asked weakly.

"Hybrid succubus. I am half canine." She growled licking his throat.

"Gods." Amedeo groaned as he trembled.

She mentally calculated time and she knew the time difference in the North American continent. She ported them suddenly and they were on a beach. He was stunned and he looked around. It was full day and he stared down at her.

"What are you plans femmina?" He demanded.

"You need sun and I want you till you cannot stand." Asuna murmured cupping his face.

"Why do you look so sad when you look upon me?" He asked with curiosity.

"No reason." She said whispering.

"You lie. Lift your legs." He commanded.

He lifted her legs so they rested on his shoulders and his face contorted. Amedeo slid deeper within her depths. Everything was so hot and so delicious. The sun felt amazing on his bare body and they continued the marathon of this strange encounter. She refused to answer his questions and it frustrated him to no end. He also had amore more then he ever had and his brain was shutting down. Asuna finally ported him back to Italy and she laid him on his bed. She covered him with his blanket and he was in his coma like sleep. She was dressed and she heard a hissing noise. She looked up and it was Fabius. She snarled and her hand extended. Konkisaiga appeared and she clashed blades with him. Amedeo barely woke up to hear blades clashing and he was startled.

"Who are you?" Fabius hissed.

"You bastard! He is your brother!" She snarled.

"Half! He is my half brother and he is half red!" He said with horrendous jealousy.

She held out her other hand and the yoki dagger appeared. She had been practicing to make it appear and it looked a tiny bit like Tachikaze in its shikai form. She slashed and sliced at Fabius and he was gasping in pain and blood poured down his front. She whirled around and unleashed a sound wave like nami that exploded outward. Amedeo dropped from his bed and Fabius was smashed through the wall of the royal bedroom. Asuna jumped out of the hole in the wall and she was growling and snarling. Fabius changed form and suddenly so did she. Amedeo watched bleary eyed and stunned at this creature changed form. His half brother scoffed at the canine but Asuna jumped over and on him. He yelled as her poisonous claws tore into him and she was in no mood for mercy. Valerian was nearby and he watched in utter awe as she battled. She grabbed Fabius's head and crushed with her powerful inu jaws. The whole of the palace was awake now and she was letting her saliva flow. She began to shake her head back and forth and the other basilisks were stunned. Eventually Fabius's body quit twitching and she dropped it. She changed form and she was panting out. It had taken all her strength to fight him and she looked over at Amedeo. Gabrielus was there and so was Adrastus.

"Femmina?" Adrastus called.

"Hai?" She asked standing slowly.

"What happened?" He asked startled.

Amedeo was covered but he was still speechless. He had seen this mammal take down a powerful black and his opinion of the mammal daemons suddenly changed. They were not so weak he realized and this femmina had saved his life twice.

"He was here to assassinate your rex. I only stopped him. I am most sorry for the mess your majesty. Forgive me." She said bowing low.

"Who are you femmina?" Gabrielus asked suddenly.

"Not your business general. I must go." She said bowing again and she ported out.

Adrastus ran to his second cousin who was in shock and he stared at his advisor.

"She saved my life, no?" Amedeo asked.

"Si." He nodded.

"She killed Fabius?" He asked looking over at the body of his half brother.

"Si." Adrastus nodded.

"Something is off my friend. She knows me too well. She knows my body. She knows my heart. She said she loves me." He said shaking.

"Majesty?" He asked concerned.

"I have to find out who exactly she is. I feel so much when she touches me, si? She watches over me. Why?" Amedeo asked wide eyed.

Gabrielus came over and the battle had been brief but he had never seen a femmina with such power.

"Majesty? I tasted the air around her. She is pregnant." He said under his breath.

"What?" Amedeo asked shocked.

"Si." He nodded.

He was too exhausted to function but he needed answers. He was determined to find her and he wrapped his cover around his body. He sought other chambers and he fell into the bed and passed out.

Valerian was chatty and they had a grand meal. He asked her so many questions about her powers and she laughed. They supped on veal with olives and bread soaked in the virgin oil. He was drinking normal wine and she was drinking seriously watered down wine. She was determined to see Amedeo off to Britain and she intended to actually try and kill Drostan. She had been here several months now and she was showing. She laughed more and she had avoided Amedeo as he searched for her. It was a cat and mouse game that Valerian enjoyed.

"I like your body. The mammal body is so much sexier when pregnant then a basilisk." He said eyeing her.

"You really do not like basilisk onna." She said raising a brow.

"Si. What is the difference between a basilisk man or femmina? So I prefer what is hotter as they say." Valerian grinned.

"I see. So you see more differences in a mammal female versus a reptilian one?" Asuna asked.

"Si! Have you not looked in the mirror? Your round belly is so delicious and your breasts have become magnificent." He smirked.

"Uh huh. Like I have said before; man whore." She snorted.

"You wound me femmina!" He said covering his heart.

She busted out laughing and so did he. He stood up and came over to her and held her chalice of watered wine to her lips. The looks he gave her made her feel licentious things and he had such lewd fantasies. They ended their meal and took to a lavish bed. She felt her belly and she was pathing to Kumiko as her baby girl moved within her. She was not angry at Grimmjow for cowering away. The images he had seen had been horrific. He had a clue what might happen and she had seen the scenes of the grizzly demise of the former neko prince. Valerian was sleeping beside her and she felt Kensei's son and she shut her eyes tightly. He was hers and she was naming him Yuichi. She was mulling over everything and she thought Muguruma Yuichi sounded perfect.

"Valerian?" She whispered softly.

"Si?" He mumbled from a deep sleep.

"I should like a bath. I am going to the river." Asuna stated tenderly.

"Si. I would say be careful but any predator should be leery of you." Valerian muttered and went back to sleep.

She smiled and she stood up. They were in an old villa of his family's and they dodged all by staying in odd places. She went to a nearby river and it was summer. The warm water would ease her back. She took a breath and let her clothes fall and she slipped into the slow moving current. Asuna was leaning back against the bank and her hands rested on the swell of her belly and she was feeling weariness.

"What are you?" She heard from nearby.

She rolled in the water and she saw a man with pale blonde hair. His eyes were flint grey and there was no mistaking the family resemblance between this man and Shan Lao.

"Zhang?" She said shocked.

"Do I know you?" He asked stepping closer.

"Jing Zhang?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Yes." Zhang said looking at her surprised.

"You are Tomoshibi!" She said scrambling for the shore.

"Woman please! You are naked." He said turning.

"Oh whatever. It is just skin. Jing Zhang! I know of the Jing Clan. I know of Shan Lao." She said pulling on her stolla.

He whirled around and his jaw dropped. This beautiful creature was stunning.

"I thought you would have green eyes." She said nearing him.

"You are a corporeal but I could swear I felt wraith power from you." He said carefully.

"Probably because I was a Tomoshibi. I am reborn but I was a Sahen." She explained.

His mouth dropped open and he looked at her closely. She was a very attractive corporeal but her soul was freakishly beautiful. He was trying not to stare but he could not help it.

"I do not understand. If you are reborn then why are you corporeal?" He stammered.

"Oh Zhang; too long a story. I know of you through Shan Lao. I am from another era." She explained.

His eyes were wide and he shook his head and put up his hands.

"Say nothing. I must go." He said stepping back.

"What? Why?" Asuna asked astonished.

"Say nothing!" He said phasing out.

It was the strangest thing in the world and she wondered if Kaimei's mother was a Sahen as well. She also wondered why he demanded she say nothing. He and Shan Lao favored so much but his coloring was so different. She was stumped and was making her way back towards the villa. She was grabbed and she screamed. A hand covered her mouth and she struggled against the ungodly strength. She scented immediately and Amedeo had found her.

"Femmina! Calm yourself. I could never hurt you." He said in her ear.

Asuna immediately calmed and his hand hovered over her belly. He tipped her head back and kissed her as his hand splayed across her roundness. Amedeo was consumed and he had seen her talking with some wraith and he had seen her state of undress. He began to growl softly and she could feel his desire mounting. He let her lips go and his hands came to cup her breasts.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He demanded.

"I have to." She said moaning softly.

"You would not lie no?" Amedeo asked caressing her belly.

"Amedeo, I am what I am. You have children by other femmina." Asuna said flatly.

"Si." He acknowledged.

"You should be going somewhere, not hunting me." She admonished.

"You tell me what to do?" He asked in anger.

"You are beautiful and I enjoy your body. Now please go." She said to piss him off.

"Do not treat me like I am some plebian femmina. Who are you?" Amedeo asked in anger.

"Royalty as well. Now loose your high and mightiness." Asuna retorted.

"Who have you been traveling with?" He demanded.

"What I do is not your business!" She said outraged.

"You are in my kingdom!" He growled whirling her around.

"I will get out of it." She snapped.

"I do not want you out of it." He said getting in her face.

"Amedeo go home." She said with a little annoyance.

"Not unless you go with me." The basilisk stated fiercely.

"No. I have things to do." Asuna murmured.

"I want to make amore. I want to be with you." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Well perhaps some other time rex but I need to move on." She said softly.

"No! Why did you save me femmina? Why did you kill my brother?" He asked passionately.

"You think I would allow him to stab you in your bed whilst you slept? That is dishonorable! He is a fiend and you are the eldest. You have the power and the birth order to rule. It is your right." She growled.

Amedeo was walking her backwards toward the river and he ripped her stolla. She grew furious but his fingers slipped through her silver down. She gasped a little and she leaned against him.

"You feign anger. You are acting femmina. You yearn for my touch. I am not stupid." He said beginning to softly caress her neck.

Asuna said nothing and his lips were nibbling the skin below her ear. Her eyes were shut and she was already panting. Two fingers were slowly massaging against her clit and she was softly moaning.

"Femmina? Why do you deny me? Why can you not tell me?" Amedeo asked softly.

"No." She shook her head.

Amedeo snarled in anger and his hands gripped her hips. She frowned and she whined in pain. Both of his hands had changed to his reptilian nature and his claws sank into her hips. Asuna screamed out as the venom burned and overwhelmed her senses.

"Breathe femmina! Breathe." He commanded.

She took deep breaths and he crashed his mouth to hers. Amedeo stroked his tongue as the venom sank into the layer of skin and marked her. She whimpered into his demanding kiss and eventually the basilisk king let her mouth drift from his.

"Why did you do that?" Asuna growled.

"This is the reason." He said gently stroking his claws against it.

Her eyes widened and her nerves were electrified.

"Amedeo? What the hell did you do?" She asked shaking as pleasure washed through her.

"Marked you. You are driving me mad." Amedeo growled in anger.

"Do you go around marking all your females you fuck?" She said suddenly shoving him.

"No. I have never marked a femmina. I only mark you. You have said you love me. I am not certain I do not feel the same. You save my life and the amore is not just sex. Tell me!" He growled kneeling.

"No. I have said I must go." Asuna snapped.

Amedeo sprang forward and he actually felled her but he shielded her body from hitting the ground. Asuna was pressed against him and he felt her babes move. His face was clouded and he was over her and on her immediately.

"Amedeo! Oh Kamis. What are you doing?" She whined out loudly.

Lust had ripped through him and he had freed himself. He wanted her so badly and he was inside of her. He was taking her in an unusual position for him but she was mewling and whining as he moved. He recognized the normal position of many mammals. The basilisk enjoyed the depth but hated not seeing her face. He shifted his hands back to their humanoid form and he began to gently run a hand down her back and her hip where he had marked her.

"Femmina does this feel good? I think it does but it is no good. I cannot see you as I am one with you." Amedeo rasped as he languidly moved.

"Good. Hai! More." She moaned out.

Amedeo pulled back and he guided her to lie on her side. He slipped a leg between hers and pushed his cock deep within her. She again cried out and he could at least touch and caress her better.

"Lean your head back Asuna. Let me kiss you too." He said with such incredible passion.

She did as he asked and he kissed her sinfully as he took her too slow. She was crazed in her own mind. The inu princess was going feral with the passionate consumption and he wanted to soak up as much as he could. Amedeo was driving her into insanity and she ripped her lips from his.

"Harder." She snarled out.

"No femmina." He said firmly.

Asuna tried to grab his arm and he was resisted. She hissed and whimpered as he continued to fondle, stroke, caress, and touch her chest, nether region, and her hips.

"I hate you!" Asuna growled out in agony.

He actually chuckled and he began to kiss the spot below her ear and she melt against him. She guided his hand to her clit and she began to rub it together with his fingers and Amedeo was hissing softly at her wanton actions. He slowly began to move and thrust harder. She never stopped toying with her nub and this was the most intimate he had ever been with a femmina. He realized they were both out of control but still somewhat coherent and it hit him he could not directly look at her. Amedeo did not overly think as the rapture began to build in his body and she was snarling loudly by now. He felt her body begin to flutter and Asuna jerked his wrist to her mouth and sank her fangs in. It pulled his orgasm from him that second and the force of it made him nearly pass out. Amedeo could not even make a noise as he was rigid and his warmth left him. Asuna felt it and she groaned at his wrist and he with suddenness began groaning out and begging her to drink more. She sucked a little harder and he made that sound she craved from him. Finally he slipped from her and fell to his back and he was rasping in breath.

"Your heat is so amazing. Nothing so good as being in you." He said closing his eyes.

"I bet you say that to all the mammals." Asuna actually teased him.

"You are my first." Amedeo whispered.

"Still awake?" She smirked down at him.

"Not for long. Where are you staying femmina? I need a bed." He said drowsily.

"I will port you back to your palace." She said flatly.

"These secrets will not do. I will not have it!" He growled.

"You shall have to. I am not speaking and you shall have to deal with it. I am not your subject." Asuna said standing.

She looked down and her water gushed. Her eyes widened and she was absolutely horrified. Amedeo sat up and slipped his tongue out to taste the air. He frowned and stared at her.

"You are birthing?" He asked staring at her.

"Oh Kamis! Not here. I cannot do this here." She said looking around for something to wear.

"Where are you staying femmina? Answer me!" Amedeo growled.

"Villa not far from here. Over the hill about a kilometer to the east." Asuna replied.

He was exhausted but he gathered her to him. He was pretty sure whose villa it was and he shifted them there. Asuna actually prayed Valerian was hiding and she prayed he had been spying. He took her to the main bedroom and to her surprise; her young basilisk was not there. He laid her on the bed and it looked as though it was just her things.

"Femmina? I will get my physician. Give me a little bit, okay?" He said softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

He covered her with a blanket and he looked around. He was glad Gabrielus was not here and wondered how in the hell she knew about Valerian's homes. He shifted out and Valerian appeared.

"What the hell?" He asked coming out.

"Amedeo found me. I am in labor." She said quickly.

"How long do you mammals do this for?" He asked curiously and he actually peeked.

"Valerian!" She growled.

"What? It is not as if I have not had my face there before. Quit being prude." Valerian rolled his eyes.

He opened her thighs and he actually looked carefully. He made a face and she was concerned.

"Tell me what you see and do not make faces idiot." Asuna snapped.

"I see your color hair I believe." He said looking at her.

"Oh Kamis! Damn it." She groaned out.

"What femmina? What does that mean?" He asked.

"Quick labor. Go! Amedeo will return soon. You are dead." Asuna snarled.

"Si. Loved watching you though." He laughed as crawled up to meet her lips.

"You watched?" She asked horrified.

"Si. Loved it." He purred.

"Pervert." She said shaking her head.

"Si. Perverted little me who cannot wait to have fun with his femmina again. I have to wait." He pouted.

"Go!" She yelled.

He laughed and he shifted out. It was only minutes when Amedeo returned with not only a basilisk physician but Gabrielus as well. The white looked around and it was obvious Amedeo wanted him to look. She glared at the young rex and he made a face at her. The doctor sat by her and began to ask her questions.

"Look I can do this by myself unless I have issue, okay? I have given birth on a battle field. Sheesh." She said rolling her eyes.

"Pardon me?" Gabrielus asked shocked.

"Hai. Warrior here. I am sure you keep your females locked up but I do not sit around eating figs and getting fanned. Sorry." She growled.

"Who was here femmina?" Amedeo asked crossing his arms.

"You think I am saying anything?" Asuna asked smirking.

"I think you are pissing me off." He growled.

"I am good at that." She retorted.

"Femmina!" He hissed.

"Hai?" She asked sweetly.

They bantered and she suddenly felt a contraction. Asuna hissed and quickly the contractions came up on her fast. Amedeo watched as his physician checked her and she sat up.

"Get out!" She snarled at Gabrielus.

"Femmina I have seen this before." He said affronted.

"Get out! I said get out!" She snarled and her eye were red.

Amedeo nodded and she was hurting badly. Haruya had been a nice normal birth and it seemed the same was going to happen with this one. It was a blessing and she fell back. Her face was soaked in sweat and she panting to try and work the babe out.

"Trust me femmina? Your babe is a little big and needs help. I have done this before." The old basilisk doctor stated.

She nodded and he pressed down on her belly. She was hissing and groaning in pain as Amedeo stepped forward. He actually took her hand and she suddenly grasped his hand in a bruising grip. Her face scrunched up and she yelled out as she pushed out the first twin. She panted as the doctor cleaned up the silver haired pup and held up a boy. She was shaking and she reached for him. He was looking around and she cried hard as she cradled him.

"Yuichi." Asuna said nuzzling him.

His eyes were warm golden brown and had hair silver. His ears were pointed like hers and only one magenta stripe per cheek. She was infatuated with her child and the obsessive love hit her. The idea of sharing him made her see red and she held him to her protectively.

"He is beautiful femmina." Amedeo said in awe.

"Hai." She said with tears leaking from her eyes.

"Your other babe will take a little longer. Rest I think." The basilisk stated.

"Femmina?" Her future husband asked softly.

"Hai." She asked only looking at Yuichi.

"Was that his name?" He asked.

"Hai. Muguruma Yuichi." She said looking at Amedeo's face.

"He is so tiny." He said smiling.

"He is mine." She said holding him to her.

"Why would I touch him?" He asked raising a brow.

Tears flooded her face and she was suddenly sobbing. She looked away and she was trying to get under control.

"Go Amedeo. I do not want you here." She said flatly.

"Why femmina?" Amedeo asked offended.

"Because! Go away! I do not love you. I hate you!" She said cruelly.

He did not believe her but he knew there was way more to the story. He want ahead and left the room and she made herself stand. She was breathing deeply and she cried out. She sobbed as she carefully laid him down on the bed and dressed herself. She wrapped him in a fur blanket and she ported out totally. She looked around and Valerian appeared.

"I have to get out of here." She said grabbing him.

She ported them to China and she was in active labor. She was gasping as she made herself move.

"Zhang? Please come! Please sir." She called out in a pained whisper.

He did appear and he was stunned. His eyes were wide as he took in her appearance and the infant whose aura radiated similar energy to his.

"I know you said do not speak but I have to get home. I cannot be here. Please. I do not know who else to ask. I am in labor." She said desperate.

"Yes. Yes of course. You are telepathic?" He said.

"Hai. It is far. You will need sleep I am sure." She cried out.

Valerian held her up and Zhang nodded. He dipped into her mind. He saw many things and he saw faces. He was stunned to see Shan Lao and others; he saw more then he should and he stepped aside. It was obvious how weak he was and Valerian led her through. Zhang had left a single thought in her mind; he had said, I will see you again.

She was on her futon and she was gasping and struggling. Nanami had ran through the halls of the dragon castle to her mother and Asuna was in pain. Valerian was holding the other babe and her doctor daughter came and checked her.

"Haha? I am here! By the Kamis how long have you been gone?" She asked.

"Long enough. She is not coming." Asuna said whining.

"It is okay. We can handle it." Her daughter said quickly pouring widow down her throat.

Valerian watched and he saw her pull out a sharp implement.

"Oh no! Femmina, I am going to walk with him, si?" He said softly.

"Hai. No one touch him, please Valerian? Please?" She said getting groggy.

"Si." He nodded.

He quickly left and he could stomach war wounds but not child birth. He was talking to the babe in his arms and he stiffened. Valerian turned when he saw Gabrielus and his heart hammered a little.

"You look well." He said softly.

"Si. I am well." The black replied non-chalantly.

"I regret that you thought I left you." Gabrielus stated in a pained voice.

"There is no matter anymore General. I am nothing and you have a beautiful family. Go find your mate and wife and have beautiful amore." He said smirking.

"Stop it!" The white said with anger in his face.

"Stop what?" Valerian asked innocently.

"You treat me as if we meant nothing to each other. You show up after so much time and you are alive! I could barely function after I thought you died, si?" He whispered harshly.

"We mean nothing to each other, si! I am no one to you General. You are dead to me as I am to you. Enjoy your femmina as I assure you I am enjoying mine." He said with coldness in his tone.

"Pardon?" Gabrielus asked with shock.

"Si. I find mammal femmina very desirable." He said walking past him.

"You were there!" He said shocked.

"Si. I was there. I led our rex on a merry chase. I watched her and him have beautiful amore and it was awesome. I like my spot very much." The black said with a sexy smirk.

"You are sleeping with our regina?" He asked shocked.

"Si." He laughed as he walked on.

"You have never had shame! You have never had any sense Valerian! You are an asshole!" Gabrielus yelled at him.

"I am an asshole? I am not a repressed, self punishing, masochistic fucking martyr!" His old lover yelled.

Wen came out and she saw them arguing. She could scent the babe and he was her brother. She went to try and take him from Valerian and he snarled at her.

"I swore that I would care for him. Your materna is most insistent." He growled.

"Pardon? I am his sister jack ass!" Wen snapped.

"Wen please." Gabrielus said holding her arm.

"Why are you arguing?" She demanded.

"It is old feelings. Please femmina have no worry. I do not want him. I have no idea why I wanted him then." Valerian stated walking off.

"You loved him at one time, that is why." She said confused.

"I thought I did. I thought he loved me too but it was lust perhaps? True amor is not when someone leaves you for dead. Amor you know in your gut. Amor is what you did for him. Would you do that for her Gabrielus? Are you even capable of that kind of feeling or is your poor femmina pining too?" He asked cruelly.

Wen instinctively knew to grab the boy because her mate suddenly struck his ex-lover in the jaw and he went sprawling. The white's face was heaving and he was furious.

"Never question my devotion to my wife. I love her! Only and ever her. I feel for you but you kill that by your asininities as usual." He said in anger.

"Si. Whatever. Make sure you never get so injured that you appear dead femmina. Now give me the boy." He growled out.

"Um I think I shall take him to my Chichi." She said stepping back and making her shoki mist appear.

Gabrielus stared at Valerian with pure anger and he stalked off. Valerian was mad that he should upset his lover and he would find the little one on his own.

/

Nanami had cut her open and pulled out a healthy sized girl. She looked like Haruya and Grimmjow would probably go bananas. She smiled down at the gorgeous little girl. She had bright blue eyes and she was mewling. She had some light spotting on her forehead and silvery hair. It was so strange because it had a little bit of a tawny color mixed. She was just like Haruya her big sister decided. Asuna was out of it and she saw her baby girl.

"Kumiko." She mumbled.

"Little Haruya is going to be so happy." Nanami said.

"Hai. She looks so much like Haru." Asuna murmured.

"You could have had her but she is big. She was going to take her time and no sense in making you so exhausted." Her daughter said.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Quon slipped in and he had Yuichi. Asuna made a noise and he laid the baby beside her. He made a very strange noise and he picked up Kumiko and began purring.

"Oh Gods. Inu! She is so beautiful. She is perfect." He said stunned.

"Thank you." His long time mate said smiling.

She could see Quon's reactions and she grew concerned. He knew Grimmjow but he had been told by Hinata what the Arrancar had done. It would be just like Quon to get all territorial over a feline babe.

"We need to go back to the future era for a few weeks. You need time to heal and you need time to spend with your pups. Okay?" He said.

"Hai. You and Cheung?" She asked.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Thank you my love." Asuna said.

"Just do not expect me to get cozy with the inu." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes and she watched both of her babies. They were perfection and they were all hers. She was just a little sad over Grimmjow's reaction but she shut out her feelings over Kensei. Yuichi belonged entirely to her and she had no intentions of sharing him.

Karakura Town was bustling and Hinata was with Ichigo and Haruya was rocking his baby sister. He was in love with her. He had abided by his Haha's wishes and not sought out his Chichi. He really liked his Haha's new friend and Valerian spun wild tales of dragons and old battles. Asuna laughed as she was plotting on her lap top several things. Yuichi was nursing and she kept herself busy to shut out pain. Hideaki was here as well and he was at the moment with Tsukiko. She had not introduced Lei and Valerian but it was coming.

"I need to go to Tokyo. Valerian do you mind staying here with these guys and I will take Yuichi with me?" She asked.

"I do not mind at all femmina but when does the boy get to settle?" He asked raising a black brow.

"You let me worry about my own young ones." Asuna chided.

"Si." He bowed.

She ported with her son who had filled out and she still had the yoki dagger. It was the oddest thing. She credited his own yoki with the ability and she was in her Tokyo penthouse. She was going through old manuscripts and there was a knock on her door. She waved it open from her bedroom and she was still going through her things. Yuichi gurgled on the bed and her visitor poked his head in her bedroom door. The gasp startled her and she looked up at Hirako Shinji.

"Why are you in Tokyo?" She asked rudely.

"Felt your aura pop up and then this." He said pointing to her son.

"I will kill you." Asuna stated actually growling.

"He is part shinigami." Shinji stated in accusation.

"He is mine. I mean it Hirako. I will kill you." She said grabbing up Yuichi and holding him to her.

"He has no clue! You were pregnant and you didn't tell him? How could you?" He asked in anger.

"Because it is no more. He wants his revenge on Aizen and he has you all to worry on. He has no time for me. He is my son. I have lost too much as it is and I will brook nothing from anyone. I said I would kill you." She actually snarled.

"I heard you had a son murdered." Shinji said meeting her eyes.

"It is my business. Go away. You tell Kensei and I will deny it. I will deny you ever saw anything. I can take this boy places so far that he will never see him. He is mine and he is all mine." Asuna said with an almost crazed look.

"You love him." The former captain stated.

"It is no matter how I felt. All it matters is that I have one thing of Muguruma Kensei and he cannot deny me this. He cannot have him." She said stepping back.

"You think I'll lie to him?" Shinji asked.

"I think you are intelligent. I think you do not want him unhappy. I think you will let him live in his little world. I am no longer apart of it." She said walking past him.

"Kamis damn it onna! He looks just like him." He said in a mean voice.

"Kensei and I have the same color eyes and hair. It is no stretch to say what I like. Go away." Asuna snapped.

"He's in Tokyo." He said and he stormed out.

She tried to follow and he was gone. He had used shunpo and she tried to locate his aura but in a city as huge as Tokyo; that was damn near impossible. Shinji had to have been nearby to feel her aura. She ported with her books back to Karakura Town and she was startled. There was Lei and Yhea on her couches. Lei was laid up and he was chatting with Valerian. Her basilisk lover knew exactly who this was and he had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello wife. How are you?" Lei asked.

"Shook up." She said laying Yuichi in his cradle.

"Why is that?" He asked pulling her into his lap.

"Lei!" She growled.

"Poo darling Haruya is in his room playing and the babies are now asleep. Yhea is your husband too." He chuckled.

Asuna could hear Valerian's mind and he was entranced. Lei was being himself and he tipped her head back for a kiss. She groaned softly and Yhea laughed.

"Forgive my jack ass older brother. He would make love to our woman right now if he could." Yhea said with simmering eyes.

"Si. He should." Valerian stated smirking.

"Listen to the snake." Lei said teasingly.

"Oh Kamis." She growled softly.

"But she is alas recovering from birth. If I want to keep my male parts and not cross Nobu then I must refrain. My heart is broken and my balls are blue." He said in a dramatic tone.

Valerian busted out laughing and Yhea turned red. Asuna growled again and she in search of some water. Yhea followed her and the basilisk watched the wraith man.

"She told me about you." He said bluntly.

"Oh? Did she tell she is an evil bitch? Yes, I love my beautiful wife but she is cruel." He said smirking.

"Si. I think she did tell me that. I do believe she also said she wanted to see you and one of your old lovers together." The black basilisk stated meeting Lei's eyes.

"I see." He said looking over at his wife.

"Si." He laughed.

"You are an interesting fellow." Lei stated intrigued.

"Shall I also say that the idea made her quite hot." Valerian said sipping his wine.

"I feel like I am being propositioned." The young Jing said.

"Maybe you are." The basilisk stated.

"Only with her around." He said softly.

"Absolutely." He said licking his lips.

Asuna heard the whole conversation and she blushed madly. Yhea did as well and he rolled his eyes.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"Hirako Shinji found me." Asuna replied softly.

"He is what they call a Vizard?" Yhea asked.

"Hai. I think I want to take the babes to the West for a little while. I do not want Kensei to see him." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I think you should do what makes you feel comfortable." He said kissing her head.

"I love you Yhea. I love you and Lei so much." She said with closed eyes.

"We know." He chuckled.

Valerian continued to try and seduce Lei as she gathered up her twins. She began to growl loudly and Lei sat up fully. She went to her door and she ported outside. Asuna's arms were crossed and Kensei stared at her with disbelief and pain on his face.

"What? I thought I told you that I was done." She said coldly.

"Onna how could you?" He asked clenching his teeth.

"How could I what?" Asuna asked narrowing her eyes.

"I feel the reaistu! How could you keep this from me?" Kensei asked raising a brow.

"My children are not your concern. I have already thanked you for help in saving Takeo." She said calmly.

"You have my kid and don't tell me? I'm not that freaking brat, Asuna. I've always been a responsible man and I take care of my stuff. This ain't right and you know it." He said with stormy eyes.

"Leave." She said coldly.

"I want to see him." He demanded.

"I said leave." Asuna growled and turned.

He lost his temper and grabbed her shoulders. He turned her and he slammed her against the door. She grunted at his sheer physical strength and stared at him.

"Go away Kensei." She said shaking.

"You had a boy. You had my son onna. How could you do that to me?" Kensei said suddenly holding her face in his hands.

"When I realized I carried him; I made the decision that it was over between us. I finally had my piece of you. You made it clear that it was your way and your way only. So now I make it my way. He is mine Kensei. He is mine and I am not sharing my piece of you. You cannot have him now or ever!" She growled.

"You cold hearted bitch!" He said in disbelief.

"Perhaps. I acknowledge that you were correct and we should never have partaken of the other. It is better we are apart. Unhand me." She said with narrowed eyes.

"You lost Justinus. You couldn't tell me your boy was murdered and then you can't tell me that I got you pregnant? What the fuck happened to you?" He asked wanted to shake her.

"I said unhand me." Asuna stated baring her fangs.

"Hell no. You're afraid that I'm going to what? Tell me? You afraid bitch?" Kensei asked in anger but in actuality in terrible hurt.

"You were angry at me for loosing control. You were angry it seems that I loved you that much. You were furious I took your choices from you and now there are no choices to make." She said with ice in her voice.

"You've turned us into something tawdry and dirty. I never wanted that for us. I loved you as we were. I loved you as you are. Why you've got to make me hate you, I have no idea." He said looking at her hard.

"You demanded certain things from me and I did them. I wanted certain things from you and you could not do it. I have things to do." Asuna stated with a heaving chest.

"What did I demand from you?" He asked coldly.

"You demanded I leave Ichigo. You did not say it so openly but you said it. I did it and I will never tell him but I did it because I wanted you!" She screamed suddenly.

His eyes widened and he looked away.

"He's a brat. He wasn't good for you anyway. You two got a great kid but he's too wrapped up in this Hueco Mundo shit. It's just like you to start something you can't finish." He said in anger.

"What does that mean?" Asuna demanded.

"Nothing." He said backing up.

"No! What does it mean?" She growled.

"Means you make a man divorce someone then you should do what you said you were gonna do. You wimped out. Why should I do it again?" He raged suddenly.

"Marcus? You remember?" She stuttered.

"Hai! A little. I remember feeling betrayed. You talk in your sleep onna and you told me enough when you marked me. I'm not stupid. I looked some of it up." He said biting his lip.

She was speechless and he was wretchedly angry. He suddenly narrowed his eyes and shoved her out of the way. He opened the door and before she could stop him; he was standing over a cradle and two Shouten and basilisk stared at him. His son looked like him. Shinji had said there was no mistaking the boy.

"Kensei!" Asuna growled.

"I just wanted to see him. I'm not cruel like you." He said actually emotional.

"Lei could you watch the twins and Haruya for a little bit?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Kensei may we speak?" She asked.

"Sure." He said in a low voice.

Asuna walked up behind him and ported them to the beach near her old home. They walked slowly and he stared ahead.

"I get it, we're done onna but I hope you have it in you not to be so evil." He stated in a throaty tone.

"You were angry at me. You were so angry at me and you just would not stop. I finally gave up. Then I saw you as your ningen self. We fought and I was angry again. I demanded the divorce and the Plinnius thwarted the marriage. It does not matter." She stated looking down.

"I loved you. It scared me." He admitted.

"Loving me scared you." Asuna repeated.

"Hai. Terrified the snot out of me." He stated staring at the water.

"Wow Kensei. Reconfirms that I truly did the right thing. Plinnius told me that the Latin types were emotionally charged. He was mad because I did not let him rape me." She said bitterly.

"Asuna because I was scared it didn't mean I didn't feel it. I just didn't know how to handle it. I was still a young captain and dealing with crap. Then meeting this amazing woman that when I even touched her it felt like I was being sucked in. You get hurt and you lash out. You shouldn't have kept this from me." He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"You have never talked about a family. You have never mentioned anything. Do not treat me as a fool." She growled.

"You can't hear me most of the time, remember? You never asked. You said one time you wanted our baby and I never told you I heard ya." He snapped.

"I have resigned myself to the loss of you. I have dealt with my feelings. I am used to some pain. You held yourself back so that it would not get worse. I lost Amedeo as well and I do not need this shit from you!" Asuna said stalking away from him.

Kensei shunpoed and grabbed her hips. He held her to him and he breathed along her neck. Her body was stiff and she shook a little.

"He's gorgeous inu. He's looks like us. Never thought someone would look like me. Do you understand I gave up hope when I became a freaking Vizard?" He breathed in her ear.

She could not fight herself or him and she turned in his arms. She slammed him against the sand and their lips locked. She laced her hands in his and he kissed her back hard. He broke the kiss and he was breathing so quickly.

"Damnit onna. I love you. Drive me nuts but I love you." He stated rolling them.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked.

"I dunno. I still have to do what I've got to do but I want to be a dad to my kid. He's mine." He said palming her cheek.

"Yuichi. His name is Muguruma Yuichi." Asuna said staring deeply in his eyes.

"Good name. Thanks." He smiled.

"Oh and watch." She said as they parted a little.

She made the yoki dagger appear and his eyes widened just a little.

"Damn onna. When did that happen?" Kensei asked.

"When I found Justinus's body. I stabbed Mochrie with it. I was cruel to Amedeo. I told him I would never trust him again. He took his life because he felt utterly alone." She stated as the tears began to fall.

He wrapped his arms around her and she let loose the pent up feelings. She truly had sought to keep Yuichi to herself but it had not happened. He had enough sense about him apparently to know it was too soon and he let her cry. Eventually they made it back to the mansion and she picked up Yuichi and Kensei's face was clouded a little. He was not real sure how to handle him completely but she sat next to him and watched him. He was actually mesmerized as he watched him yawn and such. Yhea, Lei, and Valerian left to give them some alone father-son time as she settled down. Hinata came bouncing in the door and Ichigo looked in. He saw Kensei and his face clouded in anger. He glared at Asuna and he saw the boy that was obviously Muguruma's and he snorted.

"Whore." He snorted.

Kensei moved fast and he laid his boy in Asuna's arms and he was instantly in front of Ichigo.

"Hinata go upstairs." Asuna stated.

"Okay." Her hanyou boy said running up the steps.

"Say it again brat. Call her that one more time." He snapped.

"Fucking whore." The substitute shinigami replied.

Kensei punched Ichigo in the face and he stumbled backwards. The former captain was pretty damn pissed and he drew back to punch him again.

"You sure it's your brat? Could be mine!" Ichigo snarled.

"What?" He growled.

"She didn't tell you? Yeah we had one night awhile back and it was grand. Should probably check." He laughed bitterly.

Ichigo left with slamming the door. Kensei looked at her and she shook her head. He snorted and he moved back to sit beside her.

"Brat! That's why I said to leave the little prick!" He snapped.

Asuna was furious but she did nothing. She asked Kensei to stay the night and their son slept between them. Kumiko was up in the middle of the night and Asuna was on the balcony nursing her as Kensei and Yuichi slept. She looked up and she saw him. His face was full of confliction and she moved her robe so he could see the girl.

"Esposa." He said choked up.

It seemed odd but he was just standing in the air and he stepped over to the balcony and down. He watched the baby girl lazily suckle and his head ached.

"Kamis. She's fucking beautiful." He said hoarsely.

"She looks like Haruya. So you as you then or now it does not matter. Here." She said pulling her off the breast.

Kumiko made a mewling noise and she was rooting. She slowly opened her blue eyes and he was trembling.

"We make such gorgeous kids inu. Should keep you knocked up with my brats. Their so much fucking prettier then anything I've ever seen." He stated looking at her closely.

"Hai well all the time might be an issue but I could be talked into a few more." She smiled as she stood.

He kissed her suddenly and it was bruising. He was hurting mentally but he needed to see his baby. He jerked back and he laid the kit back in her arms.

"Finish feeding her so I can take her up to see the moon." He growled.

She smiled and she put back to feeding and she was silent as her Arrancar mate leaned against the wall and just stayed silent. She could feel his mind and it was chaos. She knew him and he would get his son and they would go do whatever it was they did. They did not have a normal father-son relationship but Haruya worshipped his Chichi. For this one moment; her world was right.

Asuna was well and she was ready to take on some serpents. She was going to try and stop Drostan point blank. Having Yuichi had given her air yoki a huge boost. For the moment; Kensei and her had an understanding. They were attempting at leaving things informal like before when things were comfortable. They now shared a child and it complicated matters. She sighed but she would deal with it. She intended to be there much sooner. Drostan would regret his move. She appeared in Delphi again and she looked around for the Pythos. He was sitting up further on a rock and he smirked down at her.

"I want to save my son. I want to save my husband. I realize what a monster I was to him. What do you want in order to set me at the time when he was fixing to take my son?" Asuna asked.

"You have power. I want some of that power." He said smirking.

"I do not understand." Asuna said confused.

"Just like the boy basilisk owes me then you will owe me. You will need me again. Those who come to me always need me. See you soon pretty girl." He laughed.

Apollo appeared behind her and bit her wrist. She hated how he did it and she fell unconscious. She figured so she would not see how he sent her back. She woke up with a nasty headache and she heard Amedeo snarling. She masked everything and she ported in. She saw a red strangling Amedeo and Drostan was talking to Justinus. She moved faster then she had ever in her life. The dagger appeared and it went effortlessly between his shoulder blades where his wings were. The shock and the pain caused him to drop Justinus and Asuna waved the red off of Amedeo with her hand. Her basilisk husband lost his head and whirled so fast that he actually snapped the red's humanoid self in half. Justinus was terrified and Drostan roared in pain. He changed form with a sudden burst of yoki and he grabbed her with his tail. He whipped around and slammed her into a tree. She heard ribs crab and she used her telekinesis and tried to cut off his breathing. She wheezed badly but she stared at Amedeo. He was horrified but she had pathed to get their son to safety. He changed as he moved and he shifted out. Asuna flared out several namis and Drostan was bleeding. She let Konkisaiga appear and the wind dagger. She slashed at him and she was having a hard time breathing. Before her eyes Amedeo shifted back in and he was in basilisk form. He slammed into Drostan with such force that the wyvern king was thrown on his back. He was rasping as Amedeo bit at him viciously and he released the noxious clouds of poison. Drostan tried to bite back and Asuna suddenly changed form. She jumped on Drostan's back and she chomped down on his neck and her Dakkasou saliva ate into his skin. He roared in pain and her claws dug into his skin. She refused to let go and Amedeo was attacking as well. Drostan knew he was fixing to be a dead man and he slammed himself and the dog female into a tree. He did it several times until she whimpered out and released him. Her acidic claws raked down his back as she slid down to the ground. Her silver fur was matted with blood and Amedeo almost had enough time to petrify him. He changed form and shifted out. Asuna whimpered badly and the former king of Latium changed form.

"Femmina! Femmina! Asuna? Oh Gods." He said touching her snout.

He heard her breathing and it was shallow. He shifted them closer to the dragon castle and he yelled for help. She was laying there and he felt her tongue lick him.

"Asuna? My love? Why did you do that? Femmina? Femmina? Asuna! Wake up! Wake up!" He said panicking.

Nanami came running out and she yelped. The damage was horrendous and she needed her mother in her humanoid form.

"Oh Kamis. Amedeo! Take us to Korea. My Chichi can force a change." She commanded.

"Si. She cannot die. She cannot die." He said shaking his head.

He shifted them and they appeared in Seoul. Nanami knew she should not but she ran through the kumo castle. She yelled for Nobu and he heard the screaming. Ishin, Akane, Aya, and several others heard her as well. Nobu followed Nanami who had pathed what was wrong and he brought herbs. Between himself and his daughter they could surge enough yoki to force her body to change back. They did as they needed and the damage to her humanoid form was worse. One cheek was broken and her chest was slightly concave. Amedeo was stunned by the damage and she was breathing but it was slight. Her eyes opened she stared straight at him.

"You are safe." She rasped barely.

"Si. Femmina. Gods what were you doing?" Amedeo asked falling to his knees.

"Avoiding another tragedy. Forgive me. I am not worthy but I love you and I will spend the rest of my life making up to you. So sorry. Justinus is safe?" She asked unable to reach for him.

"Si. He is safe. Femmina what do you know? Gods why do you always do this?" He asked almost crying.

"What Amedeo?" She said closing her eyes.

"Not tell me the truth. Femmina, I love you. I have always loved you." He said hoarsely.

"So tired." She said in a barely audible voice.

"Chichi! We need to reinflate her lung." Nanami said.

"Hai." Nobu said as they ported with her to his infirmary.

Amedeo stood there and he was trying to contain himself. She had come upon the scene just as Drostan was going to take Justinus. He made his way into the palace and his heart was hammering at her words. His memories of her in the past were very vivid. She had checked out just before he had gone to Britannia. He had honestly been devastated. She had saved his life twice then as well and now she had done it again. Amedeo had to cover her mouth to breathe for her as they worked on her. She had many crushed bones and her beautiful face was broken in a couple of places. Nanami began to pump her chest and he was terrified.

"Nanami?" He asked choked up.

"Not now Amedeo." She stated urgently.

Nobu inserted a tube into her and slowly they began to get each major problem under control. Ishin was horrified as he stared at the onna who gave him his other children. Finally Nanami stood up and her hanfu was covered in blood.

"Amedeo this way sir." Nanami said walking.

"Si femmina." He followed her.

"She will live. She is actually awake." She said very softly.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. She wants to know that you are okay. I told her you are fine but she is getting hysterical. I want you to stay calm and go over there and tell you are fine." She said softly.

"Si." He nodded and he walked over to her.

He fell to his knees and he stared down at her. Her face was bruised and she looked worse for wear.

"Femmina? I am okay. I love you. I am okay. Justinus is okay. Wen took him to Lei." He said shaking.

-Okay. As long as you two are okay.- She pathed weakly.

"Asuna, you went back why?" He asked wanting to touch her.

-To protect you. It was me. You had said before you wished it had been me. I only did as you wished. - Asuna thought softly.

"Fabius was not supposed to die that day was he?" Amedeo asked choking up.

She blinked and he took that as no. His face was filled guilt and more.

"Why did you leave after the babe was born?" He asked choking up.

-I had to come back. If I did not then it would have been terrible and I could not live with it. I am sorry I have not been the most forthcoming at times but I do love you so much. I owe a pythos. - She pathed and closed her eyes as tears fell from her eyes.

"Something did happen." He said shutting his own eyes.

-Not anymore. When I am well; I am killing him. - She said in his mind.

His wife finally passed out and he leaned his head down and wept silently. No one said anything and she wanted to live and she wanted to fight.

She had been moved to the Kyoto castle and Amedeo was there with her. It had been two weeks since the attack of Drostan. She was in her futon bored out of her mind and Justinus was playing in her room. His parents were talking softly and he looked over at her with tremendous passion.

"He will target him so I will see to it that he is protected unto death." Asuna stated softly.

"Si. How do you feel now?" Amedeo asked.

"Better. He is strong. I tell you that I shall enjoy ripping him apart for everything he has done." She said grinning.

He laughed softly and he had her lay down and he curled his body around hers.

"It terrified me. I saw you take down Fabius with nary a problem but Drostan hurt you badly." The black basilisk stated softly.

"He was not winning. He will not win and I will see to it that he rots." She shrugged.

"Femmina it terrified me. I have truly never been so scared in my life. To see him hold Justinus then crush you. I cannot loose you or our son. I will not survive the grief." He said cupping her chin.

"Hai you would! Never say such nonsense. Never say that you would not live to tear him apart." Asuna stated with fierceness.

"Si. As you wish." He whispered.

"Now. You may have heard but you should know that Valerian is alive and well." She said grinning.

"Valerian? Are you serious?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. He is a young and brash young black. He is the one I was traveling with. The battle he supposedly died at; he shifted himself to Delphi and prayed to Apollo who is a pythos by the way, he took care of his injuries and watched over him as he slept." She explained.

"By the Gods." Amedeo stated with shock in his tone.

"Hai. So he is very entertaining." Asuna laughed.

"Si well he had a preference for men you see." He laughed.

"Well he and Gabrielus have had words but they are no avoiding the other. Your former vice general is hilarious." She smirked.

"His family was very powerful and also very supportive of my reign. Valerian was never open about his preferences but a few of us knew. Gabrielus had fallen for him because he is considered very handsome, si." He chuckled.

"Well he has been exploring mammal femmina as he puts it and he says they are divine." She stated very softly.

Amedeo laughed loudly and Justinus smiled widely at his "Papa" as he called him.

"I will go see my sissy Yuzuna." He said standing.

"Si. I love you my very good boy." Amedeo whispered.

"Si Papa. I love you too." He said coming to his parents.

He kissed his mother on each cheek and then did the same to his father. He slipped from her room and Amedeo sat up a little as he looked deeply in her eyes.

"I marked you." He smiled sweetly.

"What is the purpose in that?" Asuna asked.

"To show to whom you belong and honestly only to derive pleasure." He shrugged.

"How very primitive of you." She said as a small smile played upon her lips.

"Femmina, there is something I wish of you." He stated with tenderness.

"Please tell me." Asuna asked palming his cheeks.

"At a later time; I should like to have another child. I desire one badly." Amedeo said settling between her thighs.

"You like a personal approach?" She asked playfully.

"Si. Our beautiful son is my pride. He is everything that is good between us, no?" He stated lacing a hand in hers.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What do you think?" He asked beginning to move slowly against her.

"I think it brilliant. I think we should start practicing right now." She teased.

"Femmina, I think perhaps it is too soon for you to participate." Amedeo laughed gently.

She got a look on her face and she flipped him on his back. His face showed desire and surprise and she slowly slid down his body till she dragged his bottoms down. She shook her head and lowered it as she deposited kisses on his erection.

"Asuna too soon." He sighed out.

"No. I wish to practice is all." His wife stated with a small smile.

"Practice?" He groaned.

"Si." She teased very softly.

His hands gripped the silk bed clothes and he groaned softly as she licked and sucked along him.

"Asuna, my sweet femmina not yet. Gods." He whispered heavily.

The inu princess used her lips to barely skim his needy flesh and she carefully took a testes into her mouth. He was groaning out as she used her tongue to massage the node. He gasped as he withered a little under her. Asuna was captivated by his smooth arching. She lifted her head and he sucked in his breath and she crawled up his body. She pressed her breast into his mouth and he snarled out as he began to suckle the offered nipple. She groaned in appreciation as his hands slid down her back and squeezed her round bottom. Amedeo was now thoroughly lost in the desire and passion that she needed. Asuna lay against his body and he continued to massage her bottom in his hands and she began to grind against him. He ripped his mouth away from her tit and he gasped softly and he wanted her so badly. He could feel her center against his member. He could feel the intense heat and wetness.

"Say it." She begged him.

"Femmina! Let me in you. I need you." He growled.

Their lips pressed together lazily almost and she worked her core slowly against his aching cock. His body shivered violently and he actually bit into her tongue accidentally. She worked her hips fast at first then slowed them up and he groaned and growled then snarled. His sculpted black brows drew together as he cried out as blood spilled from the consumption of their lips. Amedeo lost his head and had her under him. He hooked her legs in his elbows and held her wide open. The sight of him taking her made him pant and growl more. Asuna was in a mood and she met his gaze boldly.

"You look beautiful. You look delicious as you take me." She groaned out.

"Femmina." He rasped almost in a beastly tone.

"Look how my body receives you my lover. Feels so good. You feel perfect. Hai! Like that my beautiful basilisk." She groaned harder.

"What has gotten into you femmina?" He moaned out as he began to take her harder.

"You are." She smiled and the opened her mouth in a gasp.

"Love it. Love it my wife. Oh Gods si! Will you? Please." He groaned as she moved his hair.

"I want to feel you release in me first." Asuna asked nipping his mouth.

He could not believe her words and he began a relentless pounding of her. Their bodies made passionate noises of lovemaking and it made him dizzy. Asuna felt a familiar tingle and warmth spread through her and she began to rasp harder as he moved his hips hurriedly. She lost it and she slammed her pelvis into his and he roared out. He soaked her in his hot seed and she sat up quickly and took his throat. She sank them in the jugular and he held onto her as their bodies experienced rapture together. Amedeo's viper cry was not loud and her body was contracting around him powerfully. Asuna sank her fangs harder and he was lost in the explosion of heaven and he felt his blood spill down his chest and he finally fell away.

"Femmina?" Amedeo asked barely moving his lips.

"You carry my mark now." Asuna whispered lying against him.

He fell into oblivion and his eyes closed slowly. He whispered his love and she met his lips softly. Their bodies had only joined and expressed what they felt. This man was hers and would always be hers. He had loved Valentina but he would forever be joined through Justinus and any other she gave him. Asuna refused to ever see him laid out lifeless again.

She felt languid and she woke up with Amedeo next to her and Justinus sandwiched between them. Asuna yelped when she saw Apollo sitting in a low chair and he swung a leg. Amedeo groggily lifted his head and so did their child. The former king blinked his red eyes and saw another male reptile.

"Hello pretty girl." He waved.

"What in the Kamis name are you doing in my bedroom?" Asuna snapped.

"I came to tell you what I wanted." He said happily.

"Are all pythos so damn annoying?" She growled.

"Who are you?" Her husband demanded.

"Apollo." He smirked at the basilisk.

Amedeo cursed in surprise and Justinus blinked his golden brown eyes.

"You carry a very special girl. I want her. I want her for myself. She will be beautiful beyond compare and I want a goddess as my bride. I can wait for her hand of course. When I demanded the boy; I wanted to see if you would fight. You will and I love it! Now as for Drostan Mochrie; you will of course have to kill him in order to protect my wife." Apollo smiled beautifully.

"What do you mean I carry?" Asuna demanded.

"I mean you have within you a female half basilisk. She will be perfection. I am an oracle after all. Now that is my price for intervening in his stupidity and Mochire's evil." He said leaning forward.

"Fine." She said watching him.

"What do you mean sir?" Her husband demanded.

"Do not ask. You were an idiot and now all is better. Protect my wife. She will have black hair and the same brown eyes as this sweet boy. Toodle loo!" He laughed wildly and he just was gone.

"I am pregnant." She said stumped.

"I told you it was too soon." Amedeo murmured.

"Hai. I told you only practice." Asuna said teasing.

"Oh Gods. Hush femmina." He rolled his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Si. I love you too." He said meeting her lips for a kiss.

Justinus just beamed and her mind churned for painful scenarios for her new worst enemy.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Matters of the heart as old anger turn into words of forgiveness. Remembering the times as enemies and figuring out what to do now as allies. Maec shows his face and she demands the one thing that may further complicate things. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Deeply Complicated

He could not move. He was sore and he had been used well. His wife was asleep against him and Lei was certain he had turned her into a perverted little mess; he loved it. He groaned a little and she popped her head up.

"Hai?" She smirked at him.

"I have not made love that way in a while." He grunted.

"Should have seen your face. It was awesome." Asuna smiled as she straddled his waist.

"I am never one to turn down your amazing charms my love but truly you worked me over last night." Lei grimaced.

"So let me ask; you normally dominated did you not?" She asked grinning.

"Yes! Asuna my love I hurt, okay?" He said holding her shoulders and then shaking her head for her.

"I loved seeing you taken." She whispered as she leaned over him and kissed along his neck.

"You want to couple." He said shutting his dark eyes.

"Hai." She growled softly.

"I am getting Yhea." He said sighing softly.

"I will swallow you whole. I want you." She growled louder.

"As much as I love you my darling, my heart, love of my life; I am tired. Seriously my darling, I think you fed like crazy from my energies last night. I normally can hold up to you but that lovely basilisk took in my blood as well." Lei stated cupping her chin.

"Okay." She pouted.

"Thank you. If you like, Yhea can make scream and I will participate some." He said kissing her softly.

By her smile, he could see she found that idea agreeable. She was gravitating towards her wraith loves at the moment and he relished it but she was insatiable. Poor Yhea was pinned to the bed and made to moan and scream out in ecstasy as she had her way with him. His younger brother was barely awake but Lei had come back from hunting in the desert.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes. I just experienced our wife and a lover. No big deal." He shrugged.

"Why you walking funny big brother?" Yhea teased him.

Lei made a face and crawled on the other side of his bed. Asuna was now between them and she was asleep heavily. She was sated it seemed and he made a mental sigh. His thoughts were filled with the memory of her and the basilisk.

"Yhea?" He whispered.

"Yes?" His younger brother mumbled.

"Basilisk blood does what to us wraiths?" Lei asked.

"Well they are supposedly like a drug to any blood drinker. Empusae get the biggest kick but their blood is strange I have read, why?" He asked.

"She has a young basilisk that has taken to her and he is something. We all three participated and I took his blood and I did not want to stop. She had to tell me to stop drinking and he was blissed out." He explained.

"Probably felt awesome to him. Get some sleep Lei. She wore me out." Yhea said rolling on his side and passing out.

Lei laid there and stared at his ceiling. He had not done anything like this in a long time. He had not been taken as such in forever and his wife had been the been instigator. The looks she had given had curled his toes and made his heart pound harder and faster. She was the love of his life and he was a mess he realized.

Yhea was gone and Lei was still asleep. Asuna stared down at his pale skin and she slowly inched the blanket away from his nearly naked skin. She had a grin on her face and she was going to talk to him.

"Good morning Jing Lei Shi. May I ask you some questions I have been curious about a long while?" Asuna murmured as she touched his chest gently.

"Yes." He said barely awake.

"When did we actually face each other when we did not like one another?" She murmured gently twisting his nipple.

"I am the one who nearly killed you. That was me on that battle field. I did not rape you but you did come and pique my interest that one time when you took my human lover. You gave me a wet dream that night; horrified me really because I was really into my male lovers at the time. I wanted to rip your beautiful face off but you gave me a hard on like crazy." He admitted as she slowly licked along his chest.

"Really? You liked my charms?" She teased.

"Yes. I was attracted to you and I did not want to be. I hated your guts. Asuna, you make me need you." He breathed out slowly.

She was cupping his testes and he was groaning a little and she smiled at his actions.

"I thought you devilishly handsome but I hated your hate. I also hated all Shouten but I am glad we found out the truth. You are so beautiful Jing Lei Shi." She said smirking wider.

"You are so beautiful my wife. Just fuck me, please!" He whined.

"No. I wish to give your body a rest. I will only touch you." She said kissing his belly.

"Oh Gods! You evil bitch!" Lei growled.

"Tell me more. You know your voice had me caught off guard. So sexy you know but I was so wretchedly angry with wraiths." She whispered.

The thing about his voice surprised him but her touches were driving him mad. He moaned out as she barely brushed fingers across the head of his member. It was such soft caresses but the feeling behind them made him crazy. She made mere brushes of flesh filled with tender passion.

"When I saw you the first time; I lied to you." He admitted twisting on the bed.

"Lied about what?" Asuna grinned.

"I said I was very not interested, I lied. I saw you and I was stunned. You were beautiful and I was interested." He said arching a little.

"You are stunning." She whispered fiercely.

"When you came to taunt me and I touched you; I did want you. I wanted you so badly." He groaned out more.

"Lei." She whispered kissing his thighs.

"Asuna! Oh my Gods Asuna. I need you. I need you now." He whimpered.

"I swore only to touch. If you need then take your own length." She commanded kissing slowly down his leg.

His wife was being wicked. His eyes shut and he did wrap his hand around his now rock hard member. Asuna watched him pump his hand furiously along his male flesh. She left soft kisses and gentle touches.

"I love you. After Maec is dead; I want to give you another child if you wish. I want you happy. I want you deliriously thrilled." She whispered as he was groaning.

"Shut up! Oh Gods shut up." Lei said lifting his head.

She met his eyes and they were clouded and milky. Lei grabbed her and eased into her. They both shook hard as he needed to end his crazed passions. She had worked him up to insane heights and she knew how he was about tender touches and family. He took her harder then he intended. Her cries made him lost in the passion and nothing could compare to this. His finish made him snarl out and he actually phased out. He was starved and he had to hunt. His feelings for his mate made him overwhelmed and he actually tore apart a hollow in his frenzy. He phased back a little while later and she was dressed and she smiled at him sweetly.

"You have made me dependent on you." He said shaking.

"Lei?" Asuna asked concerned.

"It is not bad. I was alone emotionally for so long and now you make me and force me to feel so much. I get overwhelmed." Lei admitted.

"I see. Well I need to confer with Hideaki and deal with my massive family but you need rest I think. I am glad you were my enemy. Gave me something to look at when I fought. You do have the most luscious back side." She grinned as she kissed his mouth and ported out.

Memories of their meeting flitted through his brain and he wished he had not hated her.

Asuna was actually searching for Masanori. Since she had changed the circumstances with Amedeo; her hatred of Drostan had intensified. She actually intended to end his alliance with Maec and she would do every underhanded thing she could think of. She would manipulate and destroy but Drostan would be her kill. Masanori moved around a lot and she wanted to know more about him from him. She had invaded his mind but what she had gotten were only memories. He would move all over the islands and he stayed away from ookami kumo nests. It took her several days to find him and he was actually in a tree in his humanoid form and he was sleeping in an open web. She was as silent as the grave and she watched him. He was laid out and his hair fell above his shoulders and it varied from gray to brown. He was startling beautiful and his cheek bones were sculpted and his eyes deep set. His face was smooth and his bottom lip was full. She was staring at him and he slumbered on. He startled awake when he felt a hand on his chest and he turned his head to see the onna he had come to know a little.

"Hello." Asuna whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back.

"I have been looking for you." She said cupping his cheek.

"Watching over a couple of young ones. Their mother was killed." Masanori stated.

"Are you okay?" She murmured as she came to straddle his waist.

"Hai. I am well." He said watching her face and his body was on fire.

Being near her now made him flush with desire. He had never thought he would be that crazy about someone and taiyoukai onna were just a way to release frustration in the past. She could feel him and he only watched her face.

"I missed you." She said honestly.

"Why?" He asked not moving.

"You ask me that?" Asuna asked raising a brow.

"Used to confrontation. Inu you have me trapped." He complained.

"You could throw me off easily enough." She smirked.

"Hai I could." Masanori admitted.

"Masanori, I want you." She said bluntly.

His face grew dark and he did shove her off. She made a noise of annoyance and he glared at her.

"So I have become your toy that you wished to copulate with? No." He snapped.

"I did not mean that you dolt. Hai I do want you that way but I want to know you." She snapped back.

"Oh." He said surprised.

"Geez." She said sitting on his web.

"Well we have not exactly started out normally now have we? I threatened you and you threatened me. I say eat and you tell me that I shall perform oral on you." He actually teased.

"Well I would not be adverse if you wished to do so but I would much rather please you. That makes me happy." Asuna laughed.

"Oh hai well that was utterly amazing and wonderful." He said actually blushing.

He sat a little ways from her and he was on his side staring at her. The web was huge and it was in the tree and high up. She stared at him as the sun was high.

"I had a difficult trial. I am mated to a serpernt called a basilisk. We have a son named Justinus and he was killed by another serpernt called a wyvern. I went back and changed it. I changed it because the pain was destroying me. I saw you in another era." She admitted.

"Really? Did I look well? Did I look old?" He asked jokingly.

"I just told you about me and you joke?" Asuna asked raising her head.

"I knew something was different. A lot of youkai know about the well in the east. Anyone who knows about the inu hanyou and Naraku knows the story. So you are not from this era and you saw me when?" He asked softly.

"Further in the future." She admitted.

"Do I look okay?" He demanded.

"Hai!" She laughed.

"Good. I know at least I shall present myself decently. I am hungry but I am too lazy to wait for prey." He said staring up.

"Masanori?" She asked taking his hand.

"Hai?" He asked staring over at her.

"I wish you would talk to me." Asuna stated.

"I have some inu. I do not talk a lot to anyone. You have wrenched much from me." Masanori said as he sat up.

She moved over to him and she lowered her mouth to his. He accepted the kiss and it was lips only at first as she held his cheek in her hand. She sought entrance into his mouth and he granted but he sought her tongue first and she sank against him as they teased flesh. Asuna was maddened in the desire to know him wholly and she only kissed him. She withdrew slowly and her mind was ablaze with want as she made herself calm.

"Kissing like that should be illegal." He joked.

"Hai. I am good at catching prey fast. Do you have a burrow somewhere?" Asuna asked.

"Why inu, are you asking to come home with me?" He teased her more.

"You said you were hungry and I can move faster then you in my true form." She said poking his chest.

"Then I shall show you my super secret burrow and I shall be waited on hand and foot." He laughed.

Asuna rolled her eyes and he ported down and he walked her to his nearby burrow. It was in a nest of rocks and she kissed his cheek and then changed form. She took off and he snorted. Her behavior puzzled him. She was forcing back her desire and lust and that made him astonished. He felt her running back not long after and marveled at her quick hunting. He shrugged and she dropped a deer near him. She pathed and told him to change form and eat. He gave her a dazzling smile and did as she "suggested". He dragged the animal into his burrow and he emerged in a little while.

"Need time to digest you know. Come let me show the small brood." He said taking her hand.

She allowed herself to be led and he was watching over a small group of sibling low levels it seemed. Her eyes were red and she was fighting her every sense.

"What do you want Asuna?" He asked lifting her hand and inspecting her claws.

"I think highly of you. I admire your honor greatly. You are clever and savvy." She said with a heaving chest.

"You flatter me." Masanori said running fingers up the veins in her wrist.

"Masanori." She hissed softly.

"Shhh. The young ones scare easy. Does this bother you? You said inu like touch. You know we kumo depend upon it." He stated matter of factly.

"I want you trust and not just your body." She blurted out.

"Oh?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. I want you to be able to count on me as your friend. I want to be here for you." Asuna said as her mind became muddled.

"I think you retained some kumo senses Lady Asuna. You are positively shaking." He marveled.

"I know I have. I seem to have kept a little from each life." She said.

"How would you be here for me? Would you let me make love to you when I wanted? What would that make us, lovers? Would you let me do as I wished?" He asked curiously.

"Masanori you are torturing me!" She whined.

"Not trying to. Your skin is soft and the vibrations are making me tingly as well." He stated as he began to kiss her fingers.

"I want us to be close and I want you to feel you can always feel as though I am a shelter in a way." Asuna stated trying to clear her head.

"Then what am I to be to you? Will I be your confident? Will you trust me with truth and more? Am I to be your lover?" He asked kissing up her arm.

"I only want what you can give me. If you cannot give me your heart then your friendship is wonderful." Asuna admitted.

He met her eyes and he nodded.

"What if I want your body inu?" Masanori demanded.

"You can have it." She said breathlessly.

"Okay. I want it now." He said sinking to his knees and pulling her down.

He began to kiss her again and Masanori had no care. His eyes never left hers as they made love and their bodies ground slowly against the other. She whined and cried out for him and he only wanted to see her face as she felt.

"Masanori!" She said in a quivering whine.

"Hai. Ask me if you wish it. I know it feels good for you." He said groaning.

"Please." She shook a little.

He delivered his venom and he again injected in her labia and she could not help the scream of rapture that escaped her lips as her body shook from the sublime. Their bodies were reaching a fever point and Asuna was not aware she was watched. Akane was stunned to see the onna she had been searching for. She had stayed away from Ishin and things had worsened for Akane. Whoever this ookami kumo was even Akane thought him stunning. His style of coupling was nice too. She spied the rest of the day and finally the inu left. The male seemed to be content and he was tending low levels. She was confused and she stepped out. Masanori whirled and he saw a funnel female of some beauty and he blinked at her. Funnels were just plain bigger then ookami kumo and he was no fool.

"I have not trespassed." He said flatly.

"I know. I want to know why you are fucking that inu." She said crossing her arms.

"I am not a member of the kingdom nor any nest. I owe you no explanation onna. She is just a good friend and we are close." He said crossing his arms.

"Well my mate has a thing for her and she has been avoiding him. He is pissed as hell about it and I want answers from her." Akane stated.

"Lord Ishin?" Masanori stated stunned.

"I see you know funnel politics. Hai. Ishin is my mate. There is something different about that onna. Does she have kumo marks on her?" The funnel asked.

"None of your business. She is not my lover. We are just friends." He said brushing past her.

"Hai you looked very friendly." She snorted.

"You know onna, it is possible to have physical gratification and it not be a messy and emotional affair. Maybe you funnels should learn that." He snapped.

"Maybe you should shut your overly lovely mouth before I do it for you. You do know you are rather handsome even if you are an ookami kumo." She sneered.

"Your mate is a distant relation I believe. Maybe there is a slight resemblance." He retorted.

"Really? How so?" She demanded.

"His mother was my great-great aunt." He growled.

"Fusae? Bitch." Akane hissed.

"Oh I agree. Sadaharu was a bastard and his daughter a devil. Now I am busy." He snapped.

"Actually there is a slight resemblance. You are handsome though." She said running a finger along his jaw.

"Do not touch me." Masanori growled.

"Hai Akane. Do not touch him." Asuna stated from across the clearing.

"My favorite inu. How are you?" She asked in anger.

"Fine. I know you are angry and you have every right to…" She tried to say.

"Shut up! I cannot stand him. He pines for you and makes my life hell." Akane hissed.

"Well that is a change." Asuna said with her arms crossed.

"What are you?" She demanded.

"Honestly? I am a hybrid; I am half inu and half succubus." She admitted.

"A sexual blood drinker? Well how very interesting. What is going on and why in the hell are you here? I know you are not from this era. I have had my son and we are falling apart so have him for all I care." She growled.

"Excuse me?" The inu princess said surprised.

"Hai. I am sick of dealing with his mood swings. I want something different and you are going to help me find it since you stole my mate." Akane said leaning against a tree.

"You have taken too much widow." She said shaking her head.

Masanori snorted in laughter and Akane growled.

"Tell me you have some timeline to keep correct and I am in not in it am I?" She said flatly.

"Sort of hai and no. You were supposedly killed but Asa the jorogumo set you up. I am sorry for that, she is known to interfere." Asuna admitted shaking her head.

"She set me up? One of our Kamis set me up? Why?" She growled.

"Akane, I am Ayana reborn." She said flatly.

Akane blinked and she mouthed the name. Her eyes widened and several things made sense to her all of sudden.

"Oh my Kamis. Your majesty." Akane said falling to her knee.

"Stop! Please, I am reborn not her anymore." She sighed.

"So you are reborn in an inu body? Why? Why would they do that to you? Do you suffer?" She asked seriously.

Asuna busted out laughing and shook her head.

"A body is a body Akane. I have no venom anymore but I still have much the same yoki. I still love many of the same people. It is such a long story but I am sorry about Ishin." She said biting her lip.

"Oh he will be fine. He saw that onna and he cannot get over her. She is gorgeous by the way and he always wanted a large family. I cannot give him one and that has caused us to fracture. Are we boring you ookami?" The other funnel onna asked growling.

"I really could care less about all this." Masanori said staring at both onna.

"I understand." Asuna nodded.

He bowed and he left. Akane stared at her and she watched Masanori leave.

"He is too beautiful for his own good. He will be end being dominated one day." She said flatly.

"I will see to it that he is not. Now what do you wish Akane?" She asked.

"Look, when am I supposed to go away?" the other onna demanded.

"In a few months. I will ask Asa to leave you alone and you may go on about your life as you wish." She shrugged.

"Good. I cannot leave Karu." She said suddenly.

"You cannot take him. I am sorry but that is not negotiable. He is too important in the future." She said flatly.

"Is he?" She whispered.

"Hai. Way too important." Asuna stated.

"I love my son." She said in a wretched tone.

"Ishin loves his son and he is an excellent chichi. I know what I ask is too much but know you reenter his life maybe sooner if we can manage it with finesse. He knows you I assure you." She murmured.

"We shall work out the details later. Will you do something for me?" Akane asked.

"Hai anything." She nodded.

"Will you please come shut Ishin up!" the other onna growled.

Asuna began laughing and nodded. Akane nodded and bowed before she left. She went back to Masanori's burrow and he was in his true form. She knew he must have just eaten and he was being lazy. She smiled and she walked up to his form. She began to touch him along his abdomen and he moved a little. She barely touched his hairs and he made a noise. She refused to stop and his mind was humming. Asuna was making him nuts and he finally gave in and changed form. His clothes were off and she cocked her head to the side.

"I have very few clothes so I save them and dear Kamis that felt good." He whispered at her thoughts.

"Would you do something for me?" Asuna asked tracing his jaw.

"Perhaps." He said drawing in breath.

"Would you come to my castle and let me treat you, please?" She asked.

"Why?" Masanori demanded.

"Because I want to." She said running her claw against his lip.

He nodded yes and he stepped back to slip on a simple white yukata. She ported him to a castle in Niigata and he looked around. It was splendid and he was interested she could see.

"What fascinates you so about me?" He asked touching statues of inugami.

"Your self reliance and your good heart. I find you beautiful but I can also see your soul Masanori." Asuna said watching him captivated.

"You can?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. It is beautiful. You have a good soul. There is no deceit in you and there is no hate for others except maybe her." She admitted.

"I am sleepy." He stated smiling.

"Full?" She asked grinning.

"Hai! The deer was so good." He said taking her arm.

She walked him towards a spare sleeping room and he did not really sleep indoors and this was new to him. Asuna undid the simple tie at his waist and opened the yukata. She ran her palms over his chest and he was just breathing. Technically he was a nobleman but he avoided it. Her lips pressed to his chest and his eyes slid shut slowly. He had loved it when she had touched him and made him feel rapture. It had been incredible to him. This female was very much into pleasing and his mind became muddled.

"You do not have to. I know you like me." He teased a little.

Masanori found himself becoming easier around her and she chuckled against his chest.

"Just like you? I freely admit that I become a slobbering inu." She stated looking into his eyes.

"Do not look at me like that." He whispered.

"Why?" Asuna asked.

"Because I might think you mean it." Masanori stated.

He threaded fingers into her hair and they stared at the other while their lips hovered.

"I am still sorry about Illina." She said trembling.

"I know. I hate those creatures but I have not seen them since." He growled softly.

"I attacked him in my true form and tore him up. He did me credible damage but I am told he feared for his life." She said watching his face.

"I am glad." He said inching closer to her mouth.

Hunger began to rip through her but she let him control it. Masanori was fighting himself and he suddenly did not care. He began kissing her and crushed her to him. His hands were in her hair and Asuna could feel him. He moaned as she wrapped her around his thick member. Their kiss was passionate and consuming as she worked him. He ripped his lips away from her mouth and began to kiss her cheek to her jaw and throat.

"Inu. Kamis inu I want you so badly." He growled suddenly.

"Please then." She whimpered.

"You tell me. I want you to tell me. Tell me how to take you." Masanori demanded inflamed.

"I do not care Masanori. I only wish to be with you here and now." She sighed as his lips burned a path down.

"Fuck!" He said throwing her down on the futon.

He was loosing his control and it was incredible as he lay against her. He gathered her to him but refused to enter her. She whined loudly at not feeling him and he only kissed her as he positioned so that he could grind against her.

"For now. I want us to make love and not be animals. You want my friendship you say and I say okay. I am sure you want more but you are trying to give me space." He managed.

"Hai." She let out a long and painful whine.

"What is wrong?" He asked as he guided suddenly.

"Ache. I feel the void. I want you in me kumo!" She said breath harder.

"Not yet." Masanori said firmly.

He felt so good and she knew how his member felt in her. She concentrated on how he felt now and he moved her. The slippery heat felt so freakishly good and he truly wanted more but he wanted to see if she would let him have total control. She was letting him and it astonished him a little.

"Wonderful. You feel wonderful." He growled out.

"Masanori you are killing me." She cried out.

He held her tightly and moved them so that they would both have the jubilation hit them. He began to lightly brush his lips against her throat and nip her shoulder and she was rasping as her core was weeping. She groaned louder and a feeling built in her groin and blossomed until she arched her neck and she gasped in air over and over. Masanori felt her tremble in his arms and she groaned louder. He whispered in her ear and she was desperate for this man.

"I want you. Please Masanori I need you." Asuna snarled out.

"Leave it for now. Calm yourself." He said holding her chin.

He had not come and it made her fierce. She sat up and his face was calm. She crawled onto the futon and she could not contemplate what he was doing. He let his yukata fall completely and he finished undressing her. He spooned her form and held her to him closely. They lay there nude and her eyes were red and she was breathing hard and she could hear his own harsh breathing. She could also feel his length pressed to her backside but he refused to move.

"Just lay here. I just want to feel another next to me." He said sleepily.

"Hai." She stated grunting.

She forced herself to close her eyes and she wanted to throttle him. It made him insane with need but the need to just be with another was more intense. He held her tightly and close as he slipped into a very deep sleep.

/

Masanori woke up first and he looked over her sleeping body. He slipped away and grabbed his yukata. He decided to explore as she slept. He had never seen such splendor and it amazed him. Everything was simple and beautiful as he looked on. She confused him and inflamed but he was coming to adore her. He did not want to need someone. He knew the inu did not understand that and he spied the many rooms. Masanori walked right into her and she raised a brow. She wore a beautiful grey and black hanfu and his eyes widened. He knew she must have had some of the most powerful men in the youkai world and who knew if she had some in the ningen one too.

"Very few." She replied to his thought.

"I see. Well this castle is stunning and so very out of my league." He stated with awe.

"Come. I ordered some clothing here." Asuna said.

"I can pay for them." He said lifting his chin.

"Consider it compensation for your guardian. She died in defense of me and you but still." She said softly.

"Fine but nothing extravagant. I wear very little silk. It is not practical." He said with crossed arms.

She nodded and they walked into the study. There were wares laid out everywhere and he walked by them slowly. Masanori was impressed by her selections on his behalf. She had chosen creams, grays, blacks, browns, navy, and tan colors. Anything that was practical in color and set off his own natural coloring. There was not a stitch of silk in the whole thing save for one male yukata that was costly. It was striped with silver thread and shiny black silk. His eyes were wide and he stared at her.

"I want that to be a gift from me. Please." She said softly.

"It is beautiful but I cannot accept." Masanori said shaking his head.

"Even my mates who are wealthy beyond compare will take a gift from me." Asuna said affronted.

"I am not one of your mates nor will I be a kept man. I am your friend." He said under his breath.

"As you wish. Do not accept anything from me Masanori. Friendship as you put it goes both ways. You can demand and make the rules and I shall try to abide but you cannot accept one token?" She asked hurt.

"I am sorry. I refuse to be beholden to anyone." He shrugged.

"I see. Then I shall bother you no further. Take as you see feet and burn the rest as far as I care. I must go." She said walking out.

"Inu wait! Asuna, damn it please." Masanori followed her.

"No." She said without thinking.

Masanori grabbed her and whirled her around. She was hurt that he should be so damn stubborn and he held her jaw.

"I do not want to be beholden to you. If that offends you then I am sorry." He stated softly.

"And I want you to accept something from me and not see it as a slight to your independence. I am not trying to control you." She snapped.

"Why?" He demanded.

"No reason. I think you handsome and beautiful and I wished you to think of me a little. Good Kamis Masanori. I am not her! I am not Airi and I would not murder an innocent man!" She snarled.

"Why do you equate my feelings to her?" Masanori growled.

"Because! You stay away from your kind and you run away from deep feelings. I am a fool. I allow my fascinations to get the better of me. I would not try to hurt you purposely and yet you will continue to push me away." Asuna stated with pain in her voice.

"I am no one and I prefer it that way. If I am not close to anyone then I cannot be harmed or hurt. Family is not worth it to me. Gestures mean nothing." He said not intending to be cruel.

Asuna stiffened and she jerked back from him. She bowed deeply and she ported away. He realized what he had said and he sighed. He was so used to being alone and not dealing with anyone that it made it easier to just push anyone away. Masanori occasionally had a partner in a lust here and there but nothing that lasted beyond a few hours. It was never emotional. This was deeper then he allowed and it was throwing him off. He was unsure if he should follow after her and he just did not want to deal. He ported out without touching anything.

She had actually let his words hurt her and she shut them out. She did as Akane asked and she visited with Ishin who was incredibly passionate with her. He had walked her into a door and kissed her like she was used to in their early days. She was leaving Sendai and she caught sight of an ookami kumo. She narrowed her eyes and recognized him. Asuna had no intentions of further indulging her idiocy with this man and considered him unreachable. He actually followed her in his true form and she ignored him. He made rude noises with his legs and she lifted her hand and flipped him off.

-STOP- He pathed in anger.

"Leave me alone kumo. I am done with you. I will leave you alone as you wished. You are not hurting anyone with your ventures and I will not make a fool of myself on just a nobody!" Asuna snarled at him.

He refused to change form so close to Sendai and she was in an angry tirade.

-Can we please talk? - Masanori said in her mind.

"I have nothing to say. Ishin by the kamis quit following me!" She yelled suddenly.

"Who is this?" He said with narrowed eyes at Masanori.

"Someone I know and he is honorable. You have no quarrel with him so shut your trap. I am done conversing now kumo. Do whatever you wish. Ishin come." She said storming past Masanori.

-I want to talk to you. - The ookami kumo pathed in her mind softly.

She stiffened and Ishin knew the other male was pathing.

"Get out of my lands. Your kind is not welcome!" Ishin snapped.

Masanori did not want a fight so he scuttled out. He changed form when out of sight and Asuna walked some ways with Ishin.

"Who was that?" He demanded coldly.

"Only a friend. He is only a friend and he is a caretaker and has nothing to do with Kenta or Airi, okay? Leave him alone or you will have my wrath." She growled.

"Oh really? Is that fact inu?" He asked with a nasty tone.

"Ishin!" Asuna cried as her jealous mate jerked her wrist up and injected more venom into his old mark.

"That hurts! Ishin, Kamis damn it that hurts!" She screamed.

"Remember that." Ishin said shoving her away.

She held her wrist and it was burning like it had not in a long while. In fact it had been dormant for a long time. Asuna held her arm and she groaned in pain. Masanori had heard the short fight and snorted. Funnels could be such emotional, jealous idiots. He crept out carefully and he saw her holding her wrist and he inspected it.

"Holy hell!" He snapped.

"He injected a ton of venom. Kamis it will not kill me but it hurts." She said cringing.

"Asshole. He is marking you like a piece of property." Masanori stated suddenly sinking his fangs into her wrist to suck out the excess venom.

Her eyes widened and she sucked in her breath. Asuna was trying to keep a straight face as he took the venom out.

"Masanori. Masanori stop! It feels good. Please stop. It feels good." She cried out.

He lifted his mouth and he stared at her. Her eyes were red and she was shaking.

"I only intended to stop the pain. Funnel venom is a powerful neurotoxin as you know." Masanori stated calmly.

"Thank you. Sorry to keep you." She snapped.

Asuna jerked back her arm and tried to get away. He was wearing a plain black haori and hakama in a linen type material and bitterness swept through her.

"Why are you here?" Asuna asked.

"To try and put this ridiculous disagreement past." He said gently.

"There is no disagreement. You wish to not have my attentions and I will not feel bad for caring. So we solve both of our issues by not knowing each other any further." She said staring past him.

"I meant to say that actions meant more then gestures. Gestures are easy to do but actions speak louder then any thing you can just pass onto to someone." Masanori said as she seemed ready to bolt.

"That is just it Masanori, nothing anyone can do will ever be enough. You have convinced yourself that alone is best and alone you will stay. Anything I could would mean that you are so called beholden. I do not see feelings of any deep nature as beholden but you shall. As I said before; it has been an honor meeting you. Thank you." Asuna bowed.

Her words were wounding in a way and he did not stop her. She slowly turned and she walked to him. Asuna guided his mouth towards hers and he was stiff at first but he melded to her quickly. She pulled herself back and she kissed his cheek.

"Have a good life Masanori." She said walking past him.

He felt badly and she ported away. He was left alone as he always was and somehow it did not feel like freedom.

He lay in a web and he was miserable. Masanori had not been miserable in a long time. He was infected with her and it was driving him mad. He wished to the Kamis he had not met her. He wished he had not faced her at all. She was back in the dragon kingdom and he had followed. She was bathing in an onsen and she was removing layers of silk. She let down her hair and the sight made him ache. He got up his resolve and he stepped out from the trees. Asuna stiffened visibly and he saw one shoulder off of her cream colored hanfu. He walked forward slowly and slowly slid it down further and exposed her more skin.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"Had to touch you." He said in a tortured tone.

"No." Asuna growled.

"Fucking hell inu! You did this!" Masanori growled.

"I did what?" She yelled.

"I desire you." He said shaking a little.

"Well I am saying no! I am not going to be used by you anymore then you will be used by me." She said shoving him away.

"You are the one who started this!" Masanori yelled back.

"Well now I ended it. Goodbye forever! Go!" She snarled.

"All this because I would not accept your fucking silk?" He demanded.

"I had it made for you! I had it made specifically for you!" She screamed at him.

"No one has ever done anything for me! I do for myself; why can you not understand that?" The ookami kumo said shaking in anger.

He grew angry and he ripped her hanfu wide open. Asuna's eyes widened and he sank to his knees and she screamed out loudly as he cupped her backside and jerked her forward. He latched onto her center and began to suckle her hard and with abandon. She was hypervenelating as it was so sudden. Masanori was reveling in her taste as her hands had to rest on his head. He heard a guttural groan escape her lips and he began to use his tongue to enter her.

"You bastard!" Asuna cried.

He let her center go and slipped a slender finger inside of her and she was so wet. She almost doubled over and he watched her carefully. Her claws suddenly gripped his shoulders in a painful grip as his venom was leached in a tiny amount into her g-spot.

"Masanori!" She growled out.

"Shush." He said beginning to kiss her thighs and along her sex.

She shoved him and he was flat on his back. Asuna was wild as her center throbbed powerfully. She exposed his male flesh and his beautiful skin made her moan. He was uncertain of her cries but she began to lave attention to the base of erection. She slowly wrapped her mouth a testicle and his cry was passionate as she used her tongue. He was arching under her as she yearned for his pleas. She wrapped her hand around his beautiful cock and pumped the flesh as she switched to his other testicle.

"Inu. Asuna by the Kamis this is so much." He whimpered.

She lifted her mouth and she looked hungry. She also looked angry but needy as well. She continued to stroke him as she sought his mouth. He took her lips like a starved man and it was unruly how they were acting. Her hand was making him out of his mind and his beast wanted to just seek her quivering center. Masanori grabbed her hips and he lifted her a little. He moved her hand and slammed her down on his engorged need. Her soulful moan made him tremble but he was encased in what he had needed. Their lips continued to meet and he shifted her. She growled loudly into the kiss and Masanori did not care. He actually rolled them and his lips still plundered her as he moved urgently. Her walls were tight and quivering a little from his venom and it felt so right. She wrenched her lips away and cried out hard as he continued to just take at the moment. Masanori began to shake harder and he made himself pull out of her. She about screamed out and he pressed his lips to her neck and partook of just tasting her skin.

"Masanori!" She hissed out.

"Smell good. You smell so good. Want to smell you." He growled out.

He found her sternum and took in her scent as he cupped her breasts and she caught up in groaning. His thumbs flicked her nipples as he licked along the breast bone. Her eyes slid shut while he continued to touch her. She moaned softly as he began to lick around her right nipple. He nipped it several times and Asuna gasped. He was getting deeper into his beast and Masanori was making her wiggle under him.

"Why do you make me need you?" He demanded as his rolled and lightly pinched her tip between his thumb and forefinger.

"Because I am drawn to you." Asuna arched and moaned.

"Right. Kamis I want to loose myself. I just want to loose myself but that is all it is! It is loosing yourself. You taste so good inu. Did you know you taste good?" He asked in a distant voice.

"I guess so. I had not thought on it." She said in an irritated tone.

Masanori made a face and he jerked her up. He actually palmed her breast and he gently guided her head down. She growled and he was breathing harder.

"You should know." He snapped.

She grew defiant and managed to lick. He groaned and attacked her breast again. She screamed when his fangs pierced the flesh. Asuna arched hard and he slipped fingers into her. She shrieked and he moved them to get friction going.

"Why am I being punished because I wished to delve deeper? I walked away from you! I was leaving you alone. You are the one who comes here and decides to copulate!" She snarled.

He let her nipple go and he pressed his forehead against her shoulder. She was correct and he wanted to consume her and punish for making him want anything.

"I am sorry." Masanori said wretchedly.

Their bodies were slick and she was feeling tremors of need. His face looked sad and he looked dejected. Asuna suddenly hated Airi so much and she kissed his mouth gently. Masanori made a wounded noise and she kissed only his mouth softly over and over. Asuna gently clutched at his hips as she continued to kiss his mouth. Masanori moved a little and she mewled for him. The sound was sweet and his thumb played with her nub again. She made tiny gasps as he flicked the distended node and he was not thinking. He was reacting in instinct. He let his venom go a little and she managed to keep herself controlled as she moaned more for him. They both breathed so heavily and he wrapped his own hand around his member and teased her clit with it. She moaned out hard and he just breathed against her lips. Asuna never begged and did not try to egg him on. She was dying it felt like and he filled her. Their bodies were heavy with perspiration and Masanori was in pain. He kissed her throat and he made a guttural moan. She lifted her hips to meet his strokes as the heavy emotional toll was wounding her. He did not want to want or need. Alone was good and now he wanted. His mouth seared hers and her body convulsed around him. He clutched and held onto her as his voice left him. It was sorrowed and pained as his seed poured from his body. Masanori felt dirty and he pulled himself out of her. She could hear his thoughts and they were muddled. They were heavy and he hated himself.

"You will not see me again. I am sorry." He said going to his clothes.

"No. Masanori no!" She actually cried.

Asuna made herself get up and she came to him. He stiffened and he stared back at her.

"Life is easier this way. It does not hurt and I do not want to hurt." Masanori whispered.

"You leave and you will not come back. You will make certain I cannot find you and I cannot have it. You take yourself from me and I…" She said gasping in anguish.

"What do you want from me?" He demanded.

"I only wanted to know you." Asuna said he felt her tears hot against his skin.

He turned on her and stared at his now red eyes. His face was filled with pain; old pain. Masanori shook her as they both felt.

"Fine! I am damaged inu! You know this now. I want you and I desire you more then anything I have wanted. I want! There are you happy?" He screamed.

"I only wanted to give you a damn yukata. I understand you will never accept care. Fine. I have no wish to make you miserable." She said jerking from him.

Asuna was actually crying and she went to her clothes. She was sobbing hard as she pulled on the silk.

"Everything Fusae touched ruined everything! Everything I worked for as Ayana was ruined by her! My child by that life became enamored with that whore and gave up his life for a slut! He ruined his own sons and the fall ruined your family. I wish it had been different and I am sorry. I do not blame you because you are ookami kumo but I blame your extended family. They ruined everything I worked for, EVERYTHING! Now they have ruined you. Well I am not a glutton, okay? I hurt for you. Goodbye." She said stalking past him.

He grabbed her to him and he began to weep. He held her tightly and he actually could not stop. He ported via his shoki and they were in his burrow. Masanori kept her tightly in his hold and he changed form. She was shocked as he wrapped his legs around her. He was not letting her go and he was cleaving to her for the moment.

-Masanori? - She pathed.

-Cannot think. - He pathed back.

-Why are you holding me so tightly? - Asuna thought.

-Need you. Kamis damn it, I need you! - Masanori pathed back.

-Do you intend to let me go? - She pathed archly.

-When I get under control. Old pain you bring up. We both have it. You wanted to know me! - he growled in her head.

-So because you are on emotional overload; I get your temper. - she thought.

-Hai. - he snapped in her head.

"Great." She growled.

He actually used his hairy kumo leg and covered her mouth. She growled louder and he shifted so that she could breathe but not speak.

-Asshole! - She pathed.

He refused to converse anymore and he was quiet. He did not move and he was asleep.

Asuna was roused when he released her. She was cramped a little and she swatted his leg. He moved so he could stare at her. She stalked towards the entrance of his burrow and he moved in front of her. She growled low in her throat and he changed form. Masanori came to stand in front of her and jerked her arms out of the way. He reached up and held her cheeks in his hands and began to kiss her. It was not gentle or soft but it was not brutal. His kiss was of a man who was aroused and desired; she groaned at the change in his demeanor and Asuna reacted by wrapping her arms around him. He was taking such a huge chance in his own mind but he decided in the middle of the night that he was going to take the chance; he was going to take the chance of feeling. He ended up ruining her clothes and he grunted barely audible in her ear that she could afford more. Asuna gasped as he used the wall of his web to hold her up and he grasped her hands in his as his body thrust up into hers. She was moaning non stop as his lips nipped her neck.

"Masanori? The change…what is this?" She moaned loudly.

"You are infectious inu. I want to be something to you and I will take my yukata." He said nipping her ear.

She shut her eyes and his presence made her tremble. He was becoming something all for her. Nothing would touch him she decided. He would live his life the way he wished and she would have him for her and her only.

"No one else. Please no one else." She groaned.

"Touch no one? I thought we are friends?" Masanori asked very seriously.

"I cannot stand the idea if another onna touches you." Asuna growled.

"You are claiming me. How shall you claim me?" He asked mischievously.

"I want you for mine always. Share with me everything." She nearly screamed.

"Hai but you must do the same. You have to tell me every last nasty detail if I am to do the same." He stated pressing his forehead to hers.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Okay and hai, I will take my clothes later." He said beginning to move again.

She could not snort at his teasing because he took that moment to make her climax. They were going to be something so much deeper then lovers she realized. He had been right in the future era and they just would be. Her mind gave up and succumbed to the bliss.

She had been deep in her personal life and her loves that she had forgotten her revenge on Drostan. She decided enough was enough and she made plans away from Akemi. The scaly bastard had gotten to her sweet cousin but she decided to make Akemi so immersed in her own personal life that she would have no time for thoughts of the evil son of a whore. Asuna was supping with Ryukotsusei who had actually become a good friend and they were plotting on a map where he was.

"So in this other reality he killed your basilisk and son?" he asked shocked.

"Hai. I made a deal with a pythos Lord Ryukotsusei. I am majorly indebted to the serpernt kamis. Maybe your Tianlong can chat it up with Apollo." Asuna said sipping on water.

"Tianlong is not seen often. What do you know of our kamis?" he asked amused.

"More now since I am involved with Amedeo. Although Valerian has been interesting." She laughed.

"Your son in law has been really agitated as of late." He pointed out.

"Not my problem. Valerian has made the point that they are over and I am inclined to agree. Wen is very much in love with him and if he is upset by it then he needs to deal with it." Asuna shrugged.

"Basilisks." He chuckled a little.

"Speaking of Tianlong; we found out in the future era that Akemi is a reborn dragoness named Yingtai." She said.

"I have known. I found out within ten years of our mating. We have our own seers and such here. She was having dreams and such. No one could explain why a mixed youkai of inu descent could calm a wild dragon faster then even pure dragons. They recognize her soul. She does not want to hear what I know and prefers to live in what she calls reality." Ryukotsusei bellowed in laughter.

"That is my sweet cousin Akemi. She is a pistol. When were growing up; she would drive Uncle Inuyasha crazy. She would sneak off to come to the West and he would throw such a fit about her wanting to spend time with Lord Asshole as she put it." Asuna laughed.

"That sounds like my beloved onna. I saw her and I besotted." He said sipping his own wine.

"Well I know there is no love lost for my grandsire but please realize he is a product of his own sire like you were of yours. Mizuchi and Akinori should be burning in Hell for their sins." She sighed.

"I am sorry I killed you." He said suddenly.

"If not you then someone else. I served my purpose in that life. I was supposed to meet Hisashi. It happened as it should. Now if you try and drive another katana into my gut again then we may have issue." Asuna laughed lightly.

She stared at him and he really was a handsome man. She made herself not look and she walked away towards the hall.

"I thought you beautiful but I had to honor his soul. He would have come upon us like a plague if we had not avenged him. I did not want his soul when his life had been wretched. He caused my beloved mother to take her own life." He said aloud.

"I would have liked to know you before you had to become his avenger. He was horrid you know. He tore her up so badly and sliced her mother's throat open right there. Bitches were not warriors then and she had no defense. He then kicked her after he had violated her." She whispered in memory.

"Please stop." Ryukotsusei said hoarsely.

"I only tell you truth my lord. I do not say it to make you feel bad." Asuna said watching him.

"Never in my life have I regretted anything then taking your life. My father used to beat Ryuu and me as young ones. I have never raised a hand to my own children ever! I have tried to do better then what I did. I am sorry." He said standing and accidentally overturning his wine.

Asuna stood in front of him and he stared down at her face. Guilt washed over him in waves and he stepped back.

"I cannot take back what he did or what I did. Know I live with the guilt everyday. I was willing to lay my own life down in repentance for what I did. I am not an evil man." He said hoarse.

"I know that now. I was angry with you for a long time and the stories of your death at the hands of my uncle made me happy. Now I am glad they were just stories." Asuna whispered.

Ryukotsusei was feeling way out of sorts and she was too damn alluring. His chest was heaving with old emotion. His guilt was terrible and she lifted her clawed hand and cupped his right cheek.

"I forgive you." She stated.

Her touch nearly burned him and she slipped away from him. He forced himself to breathe and it made his stomach knot. He stormed away to his rooms and he found his longtime mate. He proceeded to ravish her with such intenseness that she asked what was wrong. He could not take it and he plead hunger. He went to the beach and he changed form. He dove into the water to clear his head and he stayed some time. Ryukotsusei heard shrieking from a serpernt and he broke the surface of the water. The wyvern king it seemed had come for revenge himself but his mate's cousin was there. She attacking him with ferocity and he marveled at her skill. He knew she was a better swordsman then her grandsire. He had never faced Lord Sesshomaru and the rumor was he never wanted to. Drostan had a huge long sword that he was waving at her and Ryukotsusei wanted his blood as well but this beast had tried to kill her mate and child. There was no greater sin in his opinion. They fought completely humanoid and the inu princess was moving with incredible speed and unleashing fantastical yoki from both her weapon and her hand. Drostan struck well but she was out for revenge. He was as well but Mochrie was not as intent as she was. Asuna almost cut his throat and Ryukotsusei saw what would happen. He moved so fast and he released his own yoki. Drostan had to jump to avoid being obliterated and he saw the Asian dragon lord.

"You bastard." He screamed in English.

Ryukotsusei changed form and he pulled his own fang. He whirled and hit Drostan's sword and they went at it. Asuna snarled at her battle being interrupted and she dove back in. The dragon saw Drostan thrust back and he was going to hit the inu princess in mid section and he put himself in the way. The long sword went through him and barely nicked her skin.

"Ryukotsusei!" She yelled.

"You bastard! Get the fuck out of my way." Drostan snarled.

"Fuck you!" Asuna hissed as she let loose her electric current.

Drostan yelled in pain as the yoki slammed into him and burnt flesh was scented. His eyes were almost black they were so dark blue. She made her dagger appear and she sliced the side of throat and blood gushed everywhere. He shifted out fast and she moved to Ryukotsusei.

"I am using my Dakkasou." She explained.

"Inu just get my healer. I have had worse wounds." He grunted.

"Be quiet." She growled.

"I am a lord inu! DO not speak to me as if…" He snarled out.

He was silenced by her mouth. He had no idea what came over him and he surrendered the second her tongue entered his heat. Asuna sought his tongue. She sought to silence his words and his actions were loud. She knew the second she did it that she had lost her mind. She jerked back and acted indifferent.

"That shut you up. You arrogant damn dragon! Shut up." Asuna snapped.

His hazel eyes were wide and her Dakkasou slowly dripped into the wound. She moved his silk and his pale stomach flexed as the toxin burned and sealed the katana wound.

"Kamis that smarts." Ryukotsusei hissed.

"Thank you. Your vantage point afforded you the view to help me. I thank you." She muttered.

"Hai." He said breathing through the intense burn.

"I shall fetch Akemi and your healer Rena." She said standing.

"Hai." He said staring straight ahead.

She ported out and he fell back. His head hit the sand and his white-pale blue hair haloed out in the moist sand. He was going mad. He knew he must be going mad. Rena arrived shortly followed by Akemi. Asuna was further down shore and Akemi admonished him for running his mouth. He looked over at the inu princess and she bowed her head. She walked off into the other direction and her clothes were covered in Mochire's blood.

/

His mind was troubled and his own son noticed. Ryuu the younger asked him what was wrong and he waved him on. He decided to go to shore again and he went with a thin haori and damask style hakama. Ryukotsusei was trying to reconcile the guilt and he had stayed up to tell his mate the partial truth. He told her that he respected her cousin and that the idea of having murdered her was eating him alive. The longer he was around her the more he felt guilty. Akemi stated that he needed to pray to Tianlong and he also needed to ask Asuna for forgiveness. He did not tell her that he had received it and that praying to a long gone dragon was not going to make him feel better. A walk on the shore was in order and he found the bane of his guilt there.

"Lady Asuna." He said behind her.

"Hai." She said lifting her hand.

She wore such a pale blue that it looked almost white. The sleeves of the hanfu were sheer and he knew her clothes were costly and he also knew she could afford them. He also knew she was lovely in them.

"Thank you." Asuna murmured.

"Thank you for getting my healer and shutting me up. I get on tirades as I am sure you know we men are capable." He said formally.

"Hai. How is the wound?" She asked softly.

"Better." He nodded.

"May I see it?" She asked.

"Okay." Ryukotsusei said with a raised brow and very puzzled.

He pulled his haori out and exposed his stomach and she undid the bandage. Asuna wanted to make sure her Dakkasou did not hurt him. She was correct in her assumptions and she sank to one knee and she leaned forward. She began to lave her tongue on the wound and he sucked in his breath. He figured it was the toxin and making sure it did not harm him but her actions felt good. He felt his hands shake a little and he tried like hell to calm himself. If he could taste his own arousal then she could smell it. She grasped his thighs and she took a deep breath. Her tongue trailed along to his belly button and the dragon lord tried to get his lust under control.

"Lady Asuna you are feeling the effects of hormones. Stop." He said sucking in his breath.

"Why should our kinds have been enemies?" Asuna asked thickly.

"Because it was old hate. We came to our senses. Onna this is not honorable." He said letting his hand coming to rest on her head.

She was now kissing his stomach and her eyes were closed. His body felt tight and his fingers threaded in her hair. Asuna slowly stood and her lips brushed his cheek and he could not think. She spread open his haori and he was trying to control his responses. He gasped as her mouth was over his pectoral and nipping his flat nipple.

"Kamis help me." He stated in a shuddered tone.

He was correct and she was affected by his hormones. He felt himself tense and she was as crazed as he was. He made her look at him and her eyes were glazed over and red. Ryukotsusei was not supposed to be this way and he knew how these onna were. He knew it was not only her but him as well. His fingers threaded in her hair and he guided the impassioned kiss. He was so tense that he could be snapped easily. He controlled how his tongue traced her lips and parted them; he controlled how he sought to mate his to hers. She mewled into his caress and he could not stop for the moment. He had nightmares for centuries after he and Akemi had mated. He had nightmares of what he had told Sorami and how she had died with grace. His hand cradled the back of her head and it was crashing into a point of no return. She was being kissed utterly stupid by her former dire enemy and now ally. He tasted sweet and she only wanted to sense him at this moment. His tongue still plied against hers and it made her weak in the knees. He held her up as he made her totally weak in the knees. Ryukotsusei finally released her lips and still breathed against her mouth.

"I am sorry. So sorry. Please, I shall beg you forever. You were innocent. My sire took your purity and meant to let you die. I am sorry I finished what he started. He deserved worse for what sins he committed to you and others." He breathed.

His hot breath made her tremble and she stared at him.

"Ryukotsusei." She whimpered.

"Do not say my name like that." He growled.

"Like how?" Asuna asked confused.

"Like you need something I cannot give you. Give me absolution inu so I may move on." Ryukotsusei begged.

She growled at him and she went to jerk away. He held her wrist and he ported them. They were somewhere and she was laid against something. Asuna became dimly aware that he was removing her hanfu. Her eyes widened and his mouth was against a bared breast a moment later. She cried out and he worked his tongue against the nipple. She cried out harder as he nibbled it a certain way. She felt a warm gush between her thighs and she realized that she had released a little. The dragon lord made short work of her silks and within moments his arms wrapped around her shoulders as if in a hug and he entered her. His eyes were closed and he was shaking profoundly. He rested his head against hers and he groaned like a wounded animal. Ryukotsusei felt such profound need course through him and he moved his hips with a fluid thrust. The inu princess was in shock but she was so wet. She was so hot as she received him. She was an addiction and need he realized. She was also so incredible to feel. Ryukotsusei ached badly as he moved within her. He was elegant in his lovemaking Asuna realized. He was also hitting her in such a way that she could not even speak. Tears leaked from her eyes and she was going to have a massive, mind shattering, soul consuming, and guilt inducing climax. This creature was suffering emotionally for his own past transgressions. The truth hit her and he had thought her innocent even then. He had not wanted to kill her but he truly felt like he had no choice. Somehow she found her voice and her claws raked down his back as the release she knew was coming hit her. Ryukotsusei snarled as the heat and wet intensified and utter beauty was unleashed on him. She was not even speaking and she was arched against him hard as her body spasmed. The pleasure was profound and he gripped the ruins underneath her and shook as the release would not stop. He was gasping for breath and he saw her gone. She had passed out and he was damn near close. He was a bastard he knew but he would get himself calm. He was a cold and calculating dragon lord. He was a seasoned warrior and he could act anyway he chose when he chose to act. It took many minutes for his own release to be finished and he was shaky. He slowly pulled back and it had been sudden what he had done. Ryukotsusei knew he had no one to blame but himself. She was a delicious sight as she was barely clothed and she was apparently sleeping. He sank to his backside in front of the foundation stone of his father's old castle. The surf could be heard far in the distance and this island had been his birthplace. Asuna came to a little while later and she blinked. She sat up and looked around. He lifted his hand and she stared down where he had sunk to the ground. He was still half clothes himself and she was ashamed of herself.

"My fault Lady Asuna. If you can forgive my wantonness. I have allowed old feelings to consume me. I am truly a deep feeling man and the physical has always been an extension of my emotions." He stated in a soft but clear voice.

"Hai." She stated unable to comprehend much.

"Please, I beg you to say nothing." Ryukotsusei said looking at her.

"I will not. I should not have kissed you. I am sorry." Asuna said taking his hand.

He closed his eyes and thanked his Kamis. She was going to seek to be honorable as was he. He could forget this happened and move forward with their revenge. He counted on his longtime ability to become a cold and cruel soldier but the ferocity in which he coupled with her, he would not soon forget.

Asuna had made it back to the dragon castle and she became ensconced in everything that did not involve Ryukotsusei. She was never alone around him and always with Amedeo or one of her adult children when she was south. The inu princess also acted perfectly proper and would tease him in Akemi's presence when appropriate. He was eaten up but acted accordingly as well. She faced a wyvern here and there as well as a red basilisk. She was screaming at Amedeo in the courtyard and it was intense.

"Femmina! Stop! I said stop Gods damn it." He snarled at her.

"I am not going to listen to you scream at me." Asuna snapped.

"You carry my daughter! I will not loose my baby girl, si? I will wring your beautiful neck femmina!" Amedeo raged.

"I was just in a battle Amedeo, the bastard did not even get one lick." She taunted.

"Femmina! DO not walk away from me! Femmina! Bitch!" He screamed at her.

"Not listening!" She said yelling back.

Gabrielus saw her and she bowed her head. He never thought he would be jealous of her but he was. He knew his old lover had taken up visiting her bed some and it was rumored that she allowed Valerian to know Lei Jing. The white was seething. Amedeo stomped up the steps and he saw the dragon lord.

"She is your mate's cousin, si? Can you demand she listen? Make her listen!" He growled.

"I shall speak with her." He nodded.

"Come Gabrielus." Amedeo commanded.

"Si my rex." He said glaring at Asuna's back.

Ryukotsusei came to stand within five feet of her and she stared at the many dragon statues.

"You carry?" He asked.

"When do I not?" Asuna retorted.

"The basilisk only wishes to keep his child. I understand that desire. Believe me I understand it." He said rolling his eyes.

"Stop. I am not her and I am not an insipid onna. I have lost pups hai but this is not something that I will let pass. He took Akemi and he would have murdered an innocent child. Not to mention what he did to Valentina and Amedeo's other ten children that did not survive. Out of twelve children he has only two. Now you tell me that you would let that monster suffer to live?" She asked coldly.

"No." He understood.

He understood because he was Japanese. Honor was too important here. What he had done was horrendous but he loved Akemi deeply. He loved his sons as well. Drostan deserved death. He had also come to love the little half wyvern boy. He was a joy and he figured out if raised by a dragon then he would be a good person.

"I understand. I shall leave you be." He said bowing.

Akemi had watched and the guilt of his past deeds was eating her mate alive. She could see how uncomfortable he was getting around Asuna and she found it intolerable.

"He wants your forgiveness. Can you not just give it to him?" She asked from the shadows.

"What are you talking about?" Asuna asked her cousin.

"I mean you cannot forgive him can you?" Akemi demanded.

"Do not be stupid." She growled.

"Do not lord over me here Asuna! He is my mate and he suffers! He only needs you to say that you forgive him for the stupidity of his youth. Knowing you and your mouth ran away with you!" She yelled.

"He has asked it and I said I did you arrogant little bitch! Do not act as if you anything other then what I am Akemi. I know he is your mate and I realize he is a good man! I am trying to figure out how to help him avenge your tarnished honor and his as well as mine!" She screamed at her beloved cousin.

Ryukotsusei heard the yelling and Akemi was glaring at Asuna.

"Then why is he upset still?" She demanded.

"Probably because Drostan ran his fucking mouth about you! Now cousin if you do not mind. Never think I would withhold something as simple as forgiveness. If your mate feels badly then perhaps you two need work out your issues." She growled.

Asuna stormed away and she refused to look at the dragon lord. Akemi whirled around and his eyes met hers. She burst into tears and ran off. He sighed and his mate felt his guilt about current events. He followed after her and he caught up with her.

"Akemi! Wait up! Akemi please." He said softly.

"What is wrong? What is tearing you up?" Akemi asked as tears stained her beautiful face.

"My own inabilities to defeat that monster. He gets bolder and I feel helpless. You know I do not handle the feeling well. I am sorry." Ryukotsusei stated kissing her mouth softly several times.

"She is not bad yet you avoid her. She is good Ryu! She is a better warrior then most I know. If she has given you her forgiveness then you need to get over it!" She said wiping her eyes.

"In this you are correct. I am sorry my love if I have upset you." He said holding her close and running his hands through her silver hair.

He took much time calming her and after she slept. He got up and went to search for Asuna. She was throwing her clothes into trunks and he leaned in her doorway.

"Do not stand there and act affronted Lord Ryukotsusei. I am not the enemy." She glared at him.

"I did not say you were. Why do you leave?" He demanded.

"There needs to be some distance. You are so very different then I imagined. I am tired of finding out people I have known or known of for a long time are nothing like I thought they were. There is no comfort in knowing that the biggest, baddest dragon in all of Asia has a conscience and is a good man." Asuna snapped.

"Onna please stop." He said coming into her room.

"Do not tell me to stop!" She snarled at him.

They glared at each other and his long hair was plaited partially up and the other part was down. Asuna was trembling in his presence and she had told Masanori. She had sworn no secrets and he had given her sound advice. He told her if she did not want to cause family issue then she needed to leave. He said she was intense and he knew the dragon was intense.

"Not here, please." Ryukotsusei said under his breath.

He wrapped his long fingers around her arm. He ported them back to the island they had been on before and she watched him pace. He wore a silvery haori with dark grey hakama. He wore a longer outer haori of white that was embroidered richly. He looked like a youkai lord and she did not realize she was staring. He stood in front of her and he cupped her cheek.

"Please do not look at me like that." He whispered.

"Like what?" She asked hoarsely.

"As if you would devour me." Ryukotsusei answered honestly.

"Sorry. I shall peel my eyeballs from my head." Asuna retorted.

"Damn it Asuna!" He snapped.

His fingers laced into her hair and he kissed her. She groaned and melted against him. He knew instantly he was in deep. He was in water that was drowning him and his kiss was filled with tremendous feeling. Hatred of Drostan was drawing them together more and he dominated her. The inu princess was so very feminine at the moment and he ported them again. Asuna was dizzy and his fingers deftly undid her heavy kimono. He let his outer haori fall and he undid his inner one. Ryukotsusei was undoing his own silks and she was felled onto the soft futon. His lips kissed her throat sensually and she felt a little altered. She was breathing too fast as his very sultry and hot mouth slowly kissed her skin. He was murmuring in his deep voice as she bowed her body towards his kisses. Her nipples were jutting and he sampled one first and Asuna realized he had some age. He was not the oldest youkai she knew but he was older and very powerful. He was suckling her slowly and he was so very good with his damnable mouth.

"Ryu-ryukotsusei. Oh hai! Hai!" She screamed out under him.

He was not stopping and he slipped two fingers inside of her tight, hot and drenched channel. He could only describe it as a liquid inferno. He slipped his fingers back and forth as he spread his fingers and he continued to deposit the mind altering caresses. Asuna began to rasp harder and harder as he fondled and suckled so slowly and with such profound sensuality. She yelped out as she jerked her head to the side and she could only breathe out harder. He felt her tighten up her body and he felt her shaking hard as she began to climax. She grabbed his forearm and shook tremendously hard as her body felt waves of bliss. Ryukotsusei lifted his mouth and slowly drew back his fingers and lifted them to her lips and smeared her lips with her climax. Asuna wrapped her lips around his long, graceful fingers as he watched her with lidded eyes. He withdrew his hand and he kissed her deeply. He stroked his tongue so he could taste as she did. Asuna was being taken in and he wrapped his arm around her thigh and he slipped into her flooded heat. He would kiss her and release her mouth for a moment so he could kiss around her chin and throat as he moved with such poise and passion. She was immersed in his raw yoki and he truly was that powerful. She now knew why Touga had such a time beating him. His long member stroked and bumped against her cervix and Asuna was shrieking in blissed rapture.

"Asuna." He stated in a beastly tone.

"Hai? Hai?" She moaned incoherently.

"I am loosing control. Bite me." He begged.

"No. I do not want your blood." She said shaking her head emphatically.

"Onna please!" He snarled suddenly.

She moved his long his long hair and she sank her fangs into his juncture. He roared out loudly as the waves of ecstasy hit him. His last stroke brought about a powerful response from her as well and her limbs shook as his body shook with her. Her voice felt raw and she finally fell silent. His chest was heaving as he crashed his mouth against hers. She was crying and she was kissing him back. Asuna felt like she was somewhere in death and passion.

Ryukotsusei was taking out his self hatred on his brother and their spar was harsh. Ryuu was pouring sweat as his older brother gave him brutal sport.

"Is there something you wish to say?" Ryuu asked ducking a blow.

"No! Fight me brother. I am out of practice and I will kill that wyvern bastard!" Ryukotsusei snarled.

"Before or after you kill your younger brother?" He asked.

Ryukotsusei suddenly stopped and wiped his brow. He had nothing but a short hakama on and the heir to the Western Lands was no longer there. He had woken up and she was gone. Their passion had been consuming. He had allowed himself to indulge it three times that night. He hated himself and he was selfish. He refused to give up the onna he loved and he now wanted the other silver haired goddess. It was ironic that his greatest enemy had provided the dragon with his greatest passions. Hai, Ryukotsusei hated himself. She had cleared out her rooms and Akemi demanded to know what he had done. She had screamed and yelled at him wildly but he had been sullen. He knew if he went after her then it would become explosive. The inu-uppyr onna was more powerful then Touga had been any day and her passions ran high. He of all people knew what she was and he was becoming determined that her fate and her enemies would all be his enemies. He was a fool.

"Fucking inu. I wish I had killed him." He muttered.

"Who? The Inu no Taisho?" Ryuu asked.

"Hai. I have to go brother. Watch my mate. Make certain our borders are reinforced. Order heavy guard on the castle." He commanded.

"Ryukotsusei where are you going?" He asked.

"To fix a problem. The inu princess and I argued and now she left. I need her power and Akemi is displeased with me." He sighed.

Ryuu rolled his eyes and he watched his brother leave. Akemi was a mess and he sighed. Whatever they had argued about it must have been pretty bad.

/

Asuna was fighting a red basilisk and the bastard was strong. She whirled around and thrust backwards with her fang. She was covered in blood and she was glad to be in the fight. Hideaki was further in the field and he was taking on a wyvern. Drostan apparently considered her top priority and she sliced the throat of the red. She was fixing to face a brown wyvern and the beast was immediately killed by a raigekidan bullet. It fell dead at Asuna's feet and she looked up to stare at Ryukotsusei himself. Her mouth dropped open and he had balls to show up in the West.

"We need to speak Lady Asuna." He said softly.

"There is nothing to say. Why are you here? Are you insane?" She demanded.

"I will do as I need. Not many in this accursed land know my humanoid form." He stated with his arms crossed.

"Asuna?" Hideaki called as he withdrew his fang from a dead wyvern.

"Go!" Asuna snarled at the dragon lord.

"I will speak with you." Ryukotsusei said flatly.

Hideaki came over and bowed stiffly before the dragon lord.

"You know General Hideaki. He knows the truth of your mating to my cousin but not many do. Now you must go!" She snapped.

"You left before we could speak. I would explain my actions." He stated elegantly.

"No." Asuna growled.

"Hai." He said firmly.

"Lord Ryukotsusei, she is correct." Hideaki said in a low growl.

"Fine." He said as he stepped forward.

The dragon stepped forward and he wrapped his hand around her arm. He appeared at the mountain where he had supposedly died.

"Ryukotsusei!" She yelled.

"You are reasonable onna. Listen to me." He said calmly.

"I do not want to listen! I have been accused of being a whore and now I truly am." She said yelling.

"I am the one that gave in. I know how it is for you and Akemi. I used your lust against you. I know better." He sighed.

She shook in anguish and she was horrified to realize she was crying again.

"Why are you so damn incredible?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"I do not understand your question." The dragon asked softly.

"You! How can you be such a fierce warrior and make love like that?" Asuna demanded.

"How can you?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"I am inu." She said stupidly.

"I am dragon. I love just as much as any canine can. I love passionately. I feel deeply. I demand honor and I try to live by it. I am not being honorable in this but I am feeling passionate. Damnit Asuna look at me!" He demanded.

She turned eyes to him and he neared her. She stepped back and he sighed deeply.

"I have felt guilty for so long for murdering you and the truth is I found you honorable. I was a coward when I did what I did. I only cared about doing what I thought was the right thing for that bastard's memory. I did not do what was truly honorable. If I had done the right thing then I would have realized then what I know now." He stated.

"What is that?" Asuna said trembling.

"That I would have loved you and I would have stolen you from Touga." The dragon lord said brushing her lips with his thumb.

"You told me not to die too quickly and you told me you could never forgive me." She said with a heaving chest.

"I know. I regret my words. I was too young and I was arrogant. Your words have haunted me. When you said I was raping innocent lands and that the inu would deliver me what I deserved. You do not realize your words have come true." He said breathing in deeply.

"How so Ryukotsusei? You have what you need and I am not it! I am your former enemy and now an ally but distance is needed." She said with strength.

Ryukotsusei stepped in front of her and she could not breathe. He smelled so good and Asuna had to look up at him. He lifted his hands and she noticed a ring on his middle finger on his right hand.

"Family crest." He said in a soft whisper.

"You are here for what reason? To ask me to return and pretend nothing happened? I can do that. I am good at court intrigue Lord Ryukotsusei but I will not continue to be someone's whore…" She tried to say.

His mouth covered hers and she was sick of him cutting her off but by the Kamis he was a sinful kisser. She had never understood what had made Akemi so freaking stupid when it came to this man; all he had to do was kiss her. He was also an incredibly dominant male and extremely powerful but also reasonable, amazing, and more amazing. She grunted softly and he stepped back.

"If you say that word again I will loose my temper. I am the one who has pursued you. I am the whore if you wish to use it." He stated staring into her eyes.

"Kamis damn it! This is not right. I want you, you bastard!" Asuna said wiping her eyes.

"I will refrain from touching you. I swear before my Kamis and yours that I will not. Please return." He said bowing.

She nodded and he bowed again. Ryukotsusei stepped back and ported away. She covered her mouth and began to weep. Her hand was shaking and she wiped away tears. She was shocked to see Maec far across the way. He had a nasty smile on his face and he put up a finger and wagged it. His arm was back and her eyes flashed red.

"Oh my dear what a tangled mess you weave. How delicious you are lover. I feel so good after my sleep. Did you miss me?" He asked smiling.

She was instantly in front of him and he had to step back. The nami dagger appeared and she slashed at him. He bent back and he was shocked at her new yoki weapon.

"I actually hate the wyvern more. You hate the corporeal rabble as you call us. Why not end your little alliance. Why not help me for a little while and I will let you see your son." Asuna snarled.

"Let me see my son. Why the change of heart Isha?" He grinned.

"Because when you screwed up you fixed it Maec. I may hate your sorry rotten ass but you did not murder my child; Drostan did! Your son Raganos is not my list and I will kill him." She said growling terribly.

"Delightful! You solve one of my problems. We do this little alliance Isha then I want the alliance in blood! I will go against the wyvern with you but I want my son at my side. What do you say?" He asked smirking.

"You do not get it Maec; I said see. Take it or leave it!" She seethed.

"For now I shall take what I can get bitch! In blood succubus! I want you to abide by a treaty set in blood!" He snarled.

"Why?" Asuna demanded.

"Because if you do not abide it then I take it before the circle and I will have you judged. Now how is that for wiley?" Maec asked.

"I hate you!" She hissed.

"So you have said." He laughed.

Asuna's mind was going a mile a minute. If she rid Ryukotsusei of Drostan then there was no reason to stay there. She could end that problem quickly. She had made deals with the devil before and come through unscathed.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Ancient history and ancient passions run high as histories and old alliances from the One Great War come about. Two great powers clash as the old hatreds hold sway. Wavering and wading through a mess of emotion and politics as Shouten play games. Images of yaoi in one scene; please skip if bothers you. Thank you so much for reading!

Battered Remains

True to her word she had returned to the Ryuku Kingdom. She was gathering up her small forces and Amedeo watched her.

"What is going on?" Amedeo demanded.

"I am going after Drostan." Asuna stated in a business like tone.

"Pardon? Femmina have you gone insane?" He asked shocked.

"No." She said going to her armor.

"Asuna! Gods damn it! Listen to me and you will not go after that Bastardo in your condition!" He yelled.

"Hai I am and hai, I hear you as I am sure the whole castle heard you as well. I am going and I am not stopping till he is dead." She said meeting his eyes.

"He did not do as you said he did femmina! You stopped it! You stopped Justinus's death and my suicide. Why do this now?" He said shaking her.

"Because I saw you dead! I saw you so wracked with grief and my idiot mouth drove you to allow yourself to become so bereaved. He is OUR son and by the Kamis I will protect him. As long as Drostan lives then you are in danger and so is my son!" She screamed.

"You doubt that I would protect him?" He growled.

"I do not doubt you or your abilities, I doubt Mochrie. He is evil and he resorts to evil intentions which you do not contemplate because you are good! So hai in a way I doubt you because you are good. He will not only pay for what he did do to me but what he did to my predecessor. You will grimace when I get done with him and I will make him beg for his life after what he did to Valentina and your children!" Asuna growled in his face.

Amedeo saw she meant it and what had occurred must have been pretty bad because he hated Drostan but this femmina was seething and it reeked off of her.

"Asuna you need wait. Please. I beg of you, si? Please. I want you to have our baby girl. I want to see what our beautiful amore made. I beg you." Amedeo murmured cupping her face in his hands.

"I know you did not beg Valentina. I know she was a good and proper wife to you but I am a warrior Amedeo. I love you. I cannot live with myself if I ignore what happened." She said kissing his palm.

"I loved her Asuna but damn it, I have loved you a long while too! You have seen to it. As much as I love Justinus; I love this baby. I love this baby so much. Do you not understand? I never looked forward to the birth of my children like this femmina? Never!" He said pressing a hand lovingly to her stomach.

"I will not loose our daughter. He will have to kill me brutally before I do." Asuna said kissing him passionately.

He was too caught up into the kiss and she slowly pulled back.

"Femmina! I was not done yelling at you." He snapped.

"I am done listening. I love you, you sexy and beautiful man." She laughed softly.

"What about Valerian?" He asked raising a brow.

She stopped short and turned. She said nothing and he watched her face.

"Hai?" She asked.

"Has he professed love for you?" He demanded.

"No." Asuna said flatly.

"I never knew he even thought about femmina. Gabrielus told me that Valerian boldly told him that he was bedding his regina." Amedeo said watching her face.

"He is not you." She said flatly.

"What does that mean?" He asked growling.

"It means he is not you. I am in love with you. I give you my heart. I give you children if you so desire." She shrugged.

"He is fun." He said smirking almost nastily.

"He is young. He will get bored with me and move on." She shrugged again.

Amedeo nodded and leaned against the wall. His society was very free sexually but matters of the heart were different. Sex was sex but love was love. Valerian was no threat as long as the young upstart did not love her. He watched her leave and he decided it was high time he spoke with his former vice-general. Valerian stayed in the Western in between and he shifted to it. He looked around and Justinus felt him. His boy ran into his arms and he knelt so that he could be eye level when he spoke.

"Si Papa! I am so happy to see you!" He cried.

"I am always happy to see my boy." Amedeo whispered hugging his son.

"Mama has gone?" he asked softly.

"Si." He nodded.

"My brothers and sisters whisper Papa. They say Mama will go after the wyvern, si?" Justinus asked.

His son was extremely well spoken for a child of nearly seven. They had been in the past for some time and he was happy and healthy.

"Your Mama has faced some terrible things lately. She will be okay." Amedeo said doubting his own words.

"I love Mama, Papa." He said worried.

"I love your Mama too. Very much, si." He said hugging his child tightly.

Amedeo saw Valerian and the former general was cocky. He also brazenly met his eyes. Amedeo whispered in his child's ear and Justinus nodded. He left to go to the nursery and Amedeo stood his full height. He was tall and his black-red hair fell just past his shoulders now.

"Gabrielus has spoken, si?" He said flatly.

"Has he? Well what has he spoken your majesty?" Valerian asked bowing low.

"He accuses you of sleeping with your regina, my wife." Amedeo said growling.

"I do not deny anything my rex. It would do no good to lie to you si? You were quite dead when it started. I was not aware that a dead man had marital rights." He said watching his face.

"You are being impertinent!" He snarled.

"Si. Perhaps I am. I have no intentions of leaving her bed but no fears sir. I am loyal to you sir and you have precedence as always. I have much to keep me entertained." He smiled widely.

"Since when do you have interest in femmina?" His rex demanded.

"Since I woke up and this beautiful creature stared at me. She felt really good and she bites. Oh si, so good." Valerian purred.

Amedeo was incensed and he would never have thought he would be jealous of Valerian of all men.

"Stay out of my way." He growled.

"Si my rex." He bowed.

"Gabrielus wants to speak to you." Amedeo snapped.

"I have nothing to say to him." He shrugged.

"Consider that an order." He snarled again and he stalked off.

Valerian made a face at his king's back and he sighed. He shifted to the Ryuku Kingdom and he went in search of his ex lover. His face was filled with annoyance and he had been flirting with Lei. His recent memories were excellent and Gabrielus was most certainly not apart of his equation. He was pouting face was what his old lover found and he made a face at him.

"Always pouting! You are a brat." He growled.

"So?" Valerian asked looking at his claws in boredom.

"How can you act like this?" Gabrielus asked in hurt.

"Easy! I see so many beautiful people and I am young! I am younger then you and you are obviously over me. Mammal femmina are awesome." He said brightly.

"I never got over you! I was devastated when I thought you dead! I was wretched and my relationship with Wen almost did not survive because I could not speak of my amor with you, si?" He snapped.

"But it survived. I am happy for you Gabrielus. Move on, please! I have. I really do not care anymore." He said shrugging.

The white was shaking in anguish and he thought he could move on and he had broken down several times. Wen was understanding but he had begged her for closure to this pain. She had told whatever happened; she did not want to know of it. He loved his wife deeply but this man had tortured his soul for millenniums. Gabrielus actually grabbed him and his mouth invaded his. Valerian grew angry and shoved him back.

"I do not want you. Leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you! Do not dare cheat on your mate you son of a whore!" He snarled.

"Yet you sleep with our regina?" He retorted.

"She is a succubus idiot. Our rex knows and told me to defer to him which I am not stupid. He could kill me if he so chose. So fuck you!" Valerian snarled back.

"You said it." Gabrielus said growling out.

He was knocked down and his ex-lover had become powerful. He arched under his hand and groaned as he touched him. His head thrashed and he was rasping.

"I was awake a lot longer then you Valerian. I was not suspended so young, si? I have gained more of my power. I remember how you feel. I remember how you looked when we made amore." He whispered.

"No more! I am no longer yoked to you. We are nothing, si! I want nothing from you. I want my freedom from my feelings and your shame. You obviously learned to accept yourself but I will not be party to it any longer. I belong to me!" He yelled.

Gabrielus suddenly had a wicked thought. Wen was scared and nervous and Valerian was now intrigued with mammals. He shifted to his bedroom and he yelled out for his wife. She walked in and she turned red.

"Gabrielus! What are you doing?" She asked shocked.

"Do you love me femmina?" He asked softly.

"Of course! Do not be stupid." She said rolling her eyes.

"Do something for me. It will be hard but I wish it." He said meeting her eyes.

She watched his green eyes and Valerian tried to get up and the white slammed him back down. He grabbed his cock and he dared not moved.

"Will you?" Gabrielus asked eyeing her.

Wen looked upset then she looked determined. Valerian shouted out as she suddenly sank him down her throat. He was groaning heavily as she used her raspy tongue.

"Bastard. You bastard." He cried out loudly as the white watched her.

"Wen! Femmina you look so beautiful." He stated in awe.

She lifted her eyes and stared at him as she went back to pleasuring Valerian, who had been reduced to cursing Gabrielus and crying out in Latin. Wen realized that he still felt for this man but he also loved her fiercely. She knew her history well and what had occurred between them was not unusual in ancient times in the armies. Her husband undressed and he had plans. If Valerian wished to experience a mammal femmina then by the Gods he would. Her mate watched rapt till the black erupted and she groaned softly. He was gasping under her and Gabreilus took her mouth and kissed her deeply as Valerian caught his breath.

"You kinky son of a whore." He whispered.

Gabrielus pinned him with a stare and he looked brazenly at him.

"Who taught me certain things mi amor?" The white asked growling loudly.

He yanked Wen's clothes off and he began to work her tender spot and she groaned. Valerian stared at her full breasts and his old lover knew he was just like him. His lusty stare spoke volumes and he watched the red eyes glaze over.

"Lay back my lovely femmina. She gives our babe milk Valerian. Taste her." He commanded.

He was entranced and leaned over and began to tease her nipple. Wen gasped loudly as Gabrielus spoke Min Chinese. He told he loved her. He told her that nothing would take him from her and he proceeded to tell her that she was going to be made amor to that would make her scream and scream. Her husband did not lie. Wen felt like she was high and they both kissed and suckled her at the same time as she moaned at first then began to scream out as she began to have orgasm after orgasm. Gabrielus took her and he was relentless in his pleasuring. She was shocked to see Valerian join in and he sandwiched her between them and she did not know this was possible. They took her at the same time until she passed out. Gabrielus was staring at Valerian as he was comatose.

"I did not leave you." He whispered.

"I am not returning." Valerian replied in a heavy voice.

"I love you still." He growled.

"No." he said shaking his head emphatically.

"Si!" Gabrielus snarled out.

The white crawled over Wen and pinned him down. Wen woke up and was surprised to see him kiss the other passionately. She was further shocked to realize it turned her on. She further shocked herself by biting her claws off and sucking on her fingers and wetting them thoroughly. Gabrielus was too busy seeking to dominate him that Valerian choked into his mouth. He ripped his lips away and Valerian was moaning and Wen scissored her fingers. She thrust gently until she found the prostate and began to gently massage against it so that he felt paradise.

"Wen?" Gabrielus asked surprised.

"Not ignorant." Wen whispered huskily.

"Oh Gods!" Valerian hissed in passion.

"Shit this is so hot." She muttered in modern vernacular.

"You will allow this?" Her husband asked.

"I want to watch." His wife said leaning forward and kissing him stupid.

Valerian wanted to scream if he had any choice but he was a prisoner to his freaking lust and passion. He was suddenly full and he moaned out so hard and he thought for certain he would die. It felt so good. It felt so good after all this time. Gabrielus stared down at him and he was rasping softly. His lover was right and he had gotten kinky.

"Wen? Take him." He whispered.

"Really?" She asked stunned.

"Si. I want to see the only femmina I love take him. Please." He begged.

Valerian shook his head no but she straddled him. He arched a little and screamed out as her mammal heat encased his cock. He was going to pass out. He was going to pass out and loose his mind. Slowly the mated couple began to move in tandem and he was on overload. It literally felt too good and he could swear he would be fucked to death.

Asuna had a plan of action. She had her bitter enemy as her ally for the moment and she was going to strike. Ryukotsusei was coming back from a hunt and he was startled to see her wearing armor and her hair was pulled up. She meant business and he moved quickly near her side.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I thought it obvious Lord Ryukotsusei." She said formally.

"I believed you would allow me in the hunt." Ryukotsusei said coldly.

"I have to move quickly; I made a command decision. I am unused to having to discuss my military decisions with another save my father." Asuna brushed past.

"You act as if I cannot honor my word." He hissed.

"I go." She said annunciating each word.

She walked past him and he was furious. He walked quickly to his own rooms. Akemi was nursing Angel and he began to dress with haste.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Your cousin is being foolish." He growled softly.

"I do not understand." Akemi said standing and laying down the babe.

"She hates the wyvern Akemi. She hates him with more zeal then I do." He said glaring at her.

"Pardon me?" She asked her mate.

"She changed an event but he killed her child by the basilisk. She has it in her head that she is going to kill him and now." The dragon stated as he slipped on his highly polished armor.

"You just now decide to mention this? Why would she tell you?" Akemi growled.

"Because Akemi! She does not want you to know that she will kill the rotten bastard. You have as much honor as we do. You would not want the father of Keiji. She is even less stupid then me my dear." He said with coldness.

"I did not intend to betray you." She said with a heaving chest.

"I understand that my dear but it is a bitter pill. It is not you; do you understand? It is that creature! Now do not act righteous." Ryukotsusei said storming past her.

Akemi trembled and she realized Drostan was a dead man. Asuna would have no mercy and Ryukotsusei had been conspiring with her cousin.

"Wipe that smirk off your face! You saw him. He is healthy." She growled loudly.

"He is beautiful." Maec said with actual warmth.

"He calls Hanaj, chichi." She smiled.

Maec lost his temper and slapped her across the mouth. He went to do it again and his hand was caught by none other then Ryukotsusei himself.

"This is your solution?" He hissed at Asuna.

"Stay out of it!" She growled.

"Yes lizard, stay out of it." The Shouten king said to the dragon.

"You really have no idea with whom you deal, do you Shouten?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"Should I?" Maec asked bored.

"Not even the Inu no Taisho could destroy me." He said crushing Maec's hand.

The Shouten king snarled in pain and drew his hand back. He went to release something and the dragon lord moved with such swiftness that he pinned Maec to the ground.

"It is beneath me but do not fuck with me Shouten. I am not having a good day." He said flatly.

"Well Isha; your buddy is charming." The wraith said glaring at Asuna.

"I am very charming." He said with a nasty smile.

"Ryukotsusei, if I wished to involved you then I would have." She said in anger.

"I am involved inu. I am involved as it was my honor as well." He said growling.

Maec was listening carefully and he was really getting interested in the history of this blasted family. It was as convoluted and screwed as his. His smiled made her nauseous and he phased out.

"Oh hell." She said scrambling.

"What?" He asked.

"I have to go." She said running.

"What? Lady Asuna, what?" He yelled.

"You mentioned Touga! You mentioned my grandsire!" She yelled back.

"So?" The dragon growled as he jerked her back.

"He will go back Ryukotsusei! He will go back just to mess with me and screw with you!" Asuna snarled.

She ported out and he was left to stand there alone.

She found Juria as this was no matter to trifle with. Maec screwing with Touga was not a good thing. She burst into the Northern hut and Juria was startled. She saw Asuna and tears flooded her eyes.

"No! I do not want to hear anything from you! I am only here to stop Maec from screwing with Touga." Asuna growled.

"Oh Kamis." She said with a trembling lip.

"Hai! Remember him? One of your lovers?" She snarled.

Juria knew it would take much to forgive her actions and she gathered many crystals. She gave them to Asuna who looked thrilled.

"I love you. Perhaps some day you can forgive me but I did it because I love you." Juria whispered.

"If you loved me then you would not have tried to kill one of my sons regardless of who his sire is." Asuna said hissing.

She threw a crystal and stepped through.

/

Asuna looked around and it was odd to be here. She ported and she had her salve to cover her markings. She had no time to deal with her grandmere and she marched into the Western palace. Most knew she was someone important to Touga but they never elaborated. She knocked loudly on his study and she heard him sigh. She walked in and his face was astonished.

"Sister? Why are you here?" He demanded.

"One of my enemies has returned here. I know him and he will try to ascertain your strength." Asuna said bluntly.

"Oh really? How very rude of him." Touga snorted.

"Touga!" She growled.

"Calm down. Have some tea and let us talk. Last time you were here your pup was upset and took one of my best soldiers." He said sitting.

"She is happily mated to Uchuu and they have two sons and one daughter. Yuzuna has also given Ukitake a daughter." She explained.

"Well good. She is beautiful by the way. Now this enemy is making you nervous?" He asked pouring tea.

"Touga, never do a tea ceremony." Asuna laughed taking the tea from him and finishing pouring.

"Sorry my dear. I am a man and a warrior." He said chuckling.

"Speaking of warrior! I need to know where Ryukotsusei is." She said sipping her own.

He actually choked on the tea and glared at her mentioning the dragon. Asuna raised a brow and he growled loudly.

"Why?" Touga asked.

"Because Maec will screw with him too. Now I know you do not like him but he does play a role in our future." She said tapping her foot.

"He is in the Ryuku Islands. I have driven him back for now." He shrugged.

She drank her tea and she would find him. He was fairly newly mated to Akemi at this point and so her presence would not be too offensive. Touga went in search of his dojo and Asuna hid her stash of crystals in her guest chambers. She ported to the south islands and she was running through the forest. She was hit and she rolled. She choked on blood and it was a dragon. It was a red dragon and it looked nasty.

"Little far from home are you not little inu?" He snarled.

"I need to see your Lord Ryukotsusei." She said wiping her mouth

"Like he would want an inu cunt like you." The red laughed and changed form.

He was a Japanese dragon and she went to release her nami and he broke her wrist. She screamed in pain and this was no ordinary dragon.

"You are the ballsy bitch that stood up to the lord years ago. Like to dominate?" He snarled.

"Stop this! I need to see Ryukotsusei. His mate is my cousin!" Asuna screamed.

"I am Ryo. I am Lord Ryukotsusei's lead warrior." He growled in her ear.

Her face crumpled as he snapped her other wrist. The pain was unreal and she gasped out as he smirked. He ripped the armor from her and it made sense he would be aggressive.

"Why is a female inu a warrior anyway? Are you important to that fucking bastard, the Taisho? Arrogant bastard to go by such a name!" Ryo growled.

Asuna was trying to think but the pain was distracting her. She heard silk ripping and she screamed again as his fingers violated her. Rage built up in her and she refused to be a victim like she had been as Sorami. She could not hold anything and whirled suddenly and kicked him with all her might in his groin. He went down and she was sweating. She was a mess and she ported out. She fell in heap on the steps of the dragon castle and there were shouts. Someone yelled inu and the pain was getting to her. Ryukotsusei came himself and he was shocked as hell to see the cousin of his mate. She was indecent and he frowned.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Danger. I realize your kind hates inu but I am certain you do not condone rape." Asuna said shaking.

"What do you mean?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"No matter. My wrists are snapped and my silks torn. I know you hate Touga but could you please see past that and help me?" She asked harshly.

He called on Akemi and he stepped back. This man was younger and not the same one who had given into passion. She was glad in a way and she could go back to disliking him. Akemi yelped when she saw Asuna and she helped up her taller cousin. Asuna grimaced and she was lead inside. Ryukotsusei was bothered by her words and he followed at a more staid pace. His long white-blue hair was down and he wore informal robes. It was ironic but his little mate had been rather amorous and she was undressing him. His pale hazel eyes blinked and he listened carefully.

"Suna! What happened? Cousin you are bleeding!" She said horrified.

"Say nothing." Asuna said sinking to a futon.

"Who did this to you?" Akemi demanded.

"The hatred is justified Akemi. I am a warrior. I know this and this era is not my own. I will work in the confines of such." She said breathing deeply.

"Ryukotsusei will not tolerate this! He does not allow his men to rape onna. He will kill whoever did this." She said shaking her.

"No. You will leave it alone." She snapped.

Akemi saw her cousin roll to her side and she stormed out of the room. She saw her mate in the hall and he looked concerned.

"Someone violated her! Someone hurt her Ryu! She is bleeding." Akemi said in anger.

"Did she say it was a dragon?" he asked calmly.

"Excuse me? She supported us Ryu! She brought me back to you!" She raged.

"Akemi before I execute someone I will know that they did the crime. I would be remiss if I did my heart." Ryukotsusei said with a raised brow.

"Talk to her! I am getting Rena." She said storming away.

Her appearance unsettled him and without her markings she looked more like the onna he had killed. It bothered him greatly. Ryukotsusei walked into the room and he found the onna sitting up and she was sobbing. The blood on the futon was horrendous and she was hemorrhaging. Asuna was screaming in agony and nodding no.

"Onna! Oh Kamis." He said horrified.

He ran to the door and yelled for Akemi and Rena. The ancient dragoness ran in and she saw the blood. She could smell the toxin of a fire dragon and she laid the onna back.

"My lord! My bag please and I need my herbs my lady." She commanded.

"Healer? Please tell me." Asuna said through her sobs.

"You are miscarrying badly my lady. Calm yourself. I will care for you." She said brushing her hair back.

"Amedeo. I am so sorry." She whispered in agony as Rena laid her back.

"Who did this?" Ryukotsusei demanded in fury.

"Ryo. He said his name was Ryo." She whispered as she shut her eyes and tears fell.

Ryukotsusei stormed from the castle and Akemi yelled after him. She saw the look of anger on his handsome face and the red was in trouble.

Ryukotsusei made his way through the palm forest and his anger was mounting. This evil deed should not have happened and he yelled out for Ryo. The red dragon came forward and bowed low.

"How could you?" He demanded.

"How could I what my lord?" Ryo asked shocked.

"The inu onna! You did something to her!" Ryukotsusei raged.

"She steps foot in these lands! How dare an inu step foot in your lands!" he said looking outraged.

"I am not the Mizuchi! I do not allow the raping of onna. What did you do?" he said as his eyes flashed red.

"She is an inu whore and I treated her as such. I did not rape her my lord. I only touched her." He said defiantly.

"Your claws infected her. She was pregnant you fool and she has lost her young. You will answer for your crime." He said bluntly.

"She lied and said she was related to your mate!" He said in defense of himself.

"She did not lie Ryo. She is the first cousin of my mate. They are as sisters." Ryukotsusei snarled.

Ryo bowed his head and his lord was furious. He realized he was mostly likely going to be executed and he bowed.

"I take my punishment my lord. I apologize to you and our lady. I allowed my hate of the inu in general to cloud my judgment." He said.

"Hai you did." He said very angry.

Ryo bowed and waited. Ryukotsusei could not make up his mind and he pointed to the castle.

"You will beg her forgiveness before I doll out your punishment." The dragon lord commanded.

Ryo nodded and he actually felt guilt. He knew the way to the castle and they both walked slowly. The scene that played out before Ryukotsusei made him ill. Asuna was devoid of much color and Rena was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Give me your toxin!" She snarled at Ryo.

The red was shaking and the blood was horrendous. Akemi was shaking in fear and she glared at the man she had known for a few years.

"How could you? How could you?" She asked in rage.

"My lady! I am so sorry." He said in shame.

"Kemi." Asuna whispered with parched lips.

"Hai? Suna what? What can I do?" She begged.

"No anger. Enough anger. Mistake." She breathed out.

"Damn it!" Rena snarled.

"What does she need?" Ryukotsusei demanded.

"Blood! Lots of blood." His healer said shaking her head.

Akemi sliced her arm and pressed it to Asuna's mouth who in turn bit in. She was drinking in desperation to get into a death sleep and Akemi fell back and stared at her mate.

"Give her your blood." She demanded.

He knelt by her and cut his wrist with his claw and Asuna was breathing hard. His eyes were tortured she realized and his face was serene.

"Do not punish him. Do not make an example of him. Tell him to learn a lesson. You learned a lesson did you not?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"He killed your babe!" He stated coldly.

"This war continues to destroy. Do not let it. Please Ryukotsusei. Let Sorami's death mean something." Asuna whispered.

He made a wounded noise and he pressed his wrist to her mouth. Ryo had no clue what was going on but he realized the onna he had harmed had just pleaded for and saved his life. Soon her mouth fell away from Ryukotsusei's mouth and she looked dead. Akemi screamed and Rena listened carefully.

"No! She is breathing but barely. I hear her heart beat but very slowly." She said amazed.

"Please have her moved and made comfortable Rena. Ryo! You will come to the main hall." He stated.

Akemi stayed with her cousin and Ryo followed his lord who was trembling. He whirled on the other man and had his hand on his throat tightly. Ryukotsusei slammed him against the wall and his eyes were blood red.

"You will live this day but you no longer serve me! I will honor her request but you will be banished from my sight. I will not live with the knowledge that the Taisho is better then any of my dragons!" He roared.

Ryo blanched and Ryukotsusei dropped him. He stormed from his own castle. He had to clear his head and he stormed to the beach. His chest heaved and her words made his heart pound too fast and his head ache. Tears actually fell from his eyes and the memory of having murdered a pregnant onna still haunted his dreams.

Rena was amazed and she watched the cousin of their sweet lady get better everyday. Within a week her color was much better and on the eighth day, she woke up. Asuna said nothing and she would go back and get herself pregnant she decided. She would not disappoint Amedeo that way, she could not. She made her heavy muscles move and she had to speak to Ryukotsusei and move on. Akemi was hovering and she kissed her cousin's head.

"He has been gone a few days. Your being here has shaken him up." She stated.

"Where is he?" Asuna asked.

"Kume. Why are you here Asuna?" She asked softly.

"My enemy has come and he is planning on causing issue. Ryukotsusei made himself known to Maec. I cannot allow him to interfere." She said palming her cheeks and kissing her forehead.

"You are too good. Thank you. He goes to Kume when he is upset. His mother is buried there." She stated.

"I see. Thank you cousin." She said hugging her tightly.

She ported to Kume and the memories were making her blush. She lifted her nose and scented out the dragon lord. Ryukotsusei was on his knees. He wore brown and tan hakama and inner haori. His outer robe was splendid with embroidery in gold and varied silk. It was a rich chocolate brown and he turned his head to gaze at her. His hair was all down and wisps of it were in his face. The wind blew softly on the island and their eyes met.

"You are awake." He stated softly.

"Hai. I came here to warn you of an insidious enemy. He came back to try and interfere." Asuna said.

"And my soldier harmed you. I have no words Lady Asuna. I did as you asked and his life was spared but I banished him." He said in great shame.

"I will figure it out." Asuna remarked.

"The guilt is killing me." Ryukotsusei stated as she looked past him.

"I have moved past her death my lord but there are many lessons in her life. You have looked past your own hatreds and taken Akemi as your mate. You have a good start. You have a beautiful child. Let that guide you." She said touching his cheek which she realized was a mistake.

He stared at her and heat flooded her cheeks. Ryukotsusei pressed his own hand to her cheek and stared at her.

"Your being here is making me weak. I only wish to remove this self hatred." He admitted.

"I cannot help you with that. I only come to stop an enemy. This is old issue for you and not my problem anymore. I have made peace with my past." She said gently.

"I have not. You are so warm." He said shocked.

"You are beautiful and Akemi is a lucky onna. You are a good man my lord and you need to move on. It is over and you have a life ahead of you." Asuna said staying calm.

"Your face still haunts me. I saw you stagger away. You lay in each other's arms and I knew I had done something so horrendously evil. Please! Help me." He asked clutching her arms.

Ryukotsusei was trembling and he had no clue what came over him. He heard her gasp and he heard her groan. He dumbly became aware that he was seeking comfort and his tongue was languidly moving against hers. She made such a wounded noise and his mouth left open mouth kisses on her throat.

"Lord Ryukotsusei no. This not what need. Stop please." She cried out barely coherent.

"Hai." He said softly grazing her clavicle.

She had come with only a yukata on and she felt stupid. This man was a huge mistake on many levels. His hands supported her upper back on her shoulder blades and her yukata was open. It had happened fast and in a passionate cloud. His tongue flicked against a nipple and she was groaning. Asuna was trying to be clear headed and his wonderful mouth made it impossible.

"Ryukotsusei!" She groaned out in a low hum.

She felt herself ported and she grew dizzy. His mouth was busy and she realized what it was with him. He was a dragon and his sense of taste was heightened. His lips lingered on her stomach and she could hear his thoughts of her loss. She began to shake because she knew he was going to taste her. She lifted her head to say no and his tongue slipped inside of her. She grabbed the silk on the futon and it was so good. He made her feel so good as the point of his tongue touched and stroked her walls. His arm lay across her lower abdomen to keep her from wiggling and she whined loudly as he made her come. He did not stop and continued to stroke his tongue.

"L-lord Ryu-kotsusei." Asuna screamed.

He was lost in his own memories and self hatred as he tried to satiate the sudden hunger that overwhelmed his good sense. Her velvety walls tasted so heavenly and her cries were getting thinner and she was practically gushing. Ryukotsusei lifted his mouth and moved to hers. He kissed her and she was snarling softly into the lip lock. He undid his clothes and smoothly kicked out of them. His lips moved along her throat and she was loosing her mind.

"Why this way? Why so beautiful?" She whimpered.

"I do not understand." Ryukotsusei murmured drawing his leg along hers.

She could not speak and her head fell back a little. His fingers brushed down form her chin to her sternum. It was so incredibly gentle that she began to tremble powerfully. He wished her markings showed and she was groaning harder. He kissed her arched throat and her mouth fell open as he moved her thighs wider. He lay on his back and he moved her with him. She was so pliant and so utterly passionate. One hand threaded in her long silver hair and Ryukotsusei moved her onto him.

"Kamis." She whispered against his lips.

He leaned up and his hips moved. Her soft cries were met by his incredible mouth and the dragon lord moved his hips only back and forth. Ryukotsusei kissed all along her mouth and throat as he made something other than sex with her. She was coming undone along every nerve and the dragon was making her stupid nuts. His private sensuality was hidden by his tough exterior and she was in major danger. He continued to move against her clutching heat as she spasmed and he was loosing control as well. He felt other then the horrendous self hatred and he did not want it to stop. Ryukotsusei took her mouth and kissed her harder and with more need. He grabbed one hand in his and laced his fingers in hers. His grip was powerful and she could feel him getting tenser. He withdrew from her mouth and he grit his teeth as he forced himself to keep moving. He moved his hand laced in hers to her clit and massaged in time to his agonizing thrusts.

"Need off. Ryukotsusei! Kamis shit please. Oh Kamis." She groaned out as her orgasm hit her suddenly.

She heard him snarl through his clenched teeth and his grip on her body was harsh as he went rigid. His hips were thrust up into her as he shook from the beautiful and powerful end. Asuna was quaking as he gently laid her back. He watched her twitch a little and she was trying to breathe. It occurred to her that he was not drained. It occurred to her that he was not even affected by her at all. She knew Akemi tired him out but that was in a future era. Asuna's eyes were closed as her body continued to feel after shocks from the strong climax. He was getting his own breathing under control and he made himself move over her.

"Forgive me. Kamis please forgive me." He said meeting her eyes.

She nodded and could say nothing as he held her chin in a gentle grip.

"I truly have no clue what came over me." Ryukotsusei admitted.

"Will be okay. I will go. I only came to warn you." She said trying to get herself under control.

"Warn me? You came to warn me?" The dragon said feeling worse.

"Hai. Must go. Where is my yukata?" Asuna asked forcing herself to sit up.

Ryukotsusei gave her his outer robe. He stood up and went to an armoire and pulled out a black obi. He helped her tie it around her waist.

"Lady Asuna please do not run away." He asked pulling on his own clothes.

"Must." She trembled.

"What is wrong?" He asked pulling her to him and she shook in his arms.

"Need to pass out." She whispered.

"Then do not be foolish. Lay down. You are part blood drinker, no?" He asked.

She nodded and he bared his wrist. Asuna shook her head no and his claws lightly massaged her scalp.

"I took you. Please do not make it worse. Please allow me to give you assistance." Ryukotsusei stated in a harsh tone.

She opened her mouth and she slipped her fangs into his proffered skin. His gasp was loud and the pleasure more intense then what Akemi did. He moaned out and his hand massaged her scalp more and threaded in her hair. His blood was so powerful that she was seeking it more. Asuna forced herself away from his wrist and she cried out.

"Must go." She staggered.

"Asuna!" He cried as she ported away.

She was in a forest near the Western palace and she began to sob. She hit the tree behind her with her fist over and over as she re-broke her wrist. She could not allow this thing to continue and it would destroy her.

He was maddened. He was also being stupid. Akemi was a wreck and he had to find her. She had left and he was in the West and spying. He heard metal clanging and he saw Touga fighting her. Asuna had seen Maec briefly and it had been ugly. There was a hole in the Western Palace at the moment and now she was making Touga train to fight a wraith. The Taisho had to admit the soul of his sister was an excellent warrior. She moved with finesse and her blows were powerful.

"Touga! Damn it do not hold back!" She snarled at him.

"Sister, I am sorry. It is difficult for me to spar you." He growled.

"Pansy ass pussy boy!" Asuna growled.

His eyes flashed at her mouth and he swung Tetsaiga around and hit Konkisaiga. She ducked and parried as she struck the fang of her own grandsire. She realized she sensed him but she said nothing. She continued to fight against the Taisho and other inu watched fascinated. Natsumi watched in hatred but Asuna kept her markings covered. She allowed her nami dagger to appear and she fought with both blades.

"You have two yoki weapons?" He asked astonished.

"Hai. Developed this whilst I was pregnant with my youngest son. His name is Yuichi." She said ducking.

"How?" Touga asked ducking her blows.

"His sire is a being called a shinigami. Too long to explain. Step back Touga." She said.

Asuna unleashed a nami from her hand and his mouth dropped. Ryukotsusei took note of her yoki and she lifted her hand back and the current similar to his own raigekidan crackled and she unleashed it. A tree exploded and Touga clapped.

"Tetsaiga is an air fang brother." Asuna explained.

"I see. Bravo! So why does this creature wish to mess up your timeline?" Touga asked sitting.

"Because he is a prick and he enjoys making those he deems get in his way, suffer." She snapped.

"Have you got in his way?" He asked.

"He got me pregnant Touga! I bore him a child and I am supposed to let him have him and give myself to his perversions. He wants me on his terms despite the fact I detest his ways." She said with crossed arms.

"Good Kamis! Anything good about him?" He asked frowning.

"The sex." She retorted.

Her former brother snorted and busted out laughing. Ryukotsusei was angry and the idea of this being made him see red.

"I was gone for a week because I miscarried. Ran afoul with a wild dragon." She lied.

"What? Why did you not say anything?" He demanded.

"Because I should not have lost this babe. Amedeo, my basilisk mate is a former king in ancient Italy. He let his male genitalia do his thinking and he kidnapped the wife of another serpernt. They were in love and they had many children and Mochrie did abuse her. Long story short; the wyvern got his revenge and destroyed Latium. Amedeo left and now slumbers on Miyako." She said wistfully.

Ryukotsusei was stunned and he listened more closely.

"A serpernt? Are you nuts?" Her brother-grandsire asked.

"No. He is wonderful and he is very good. He likes your memory. He always said he wanted to meet you." Asuna smiled.

"Why?" He growled.

"Oh Touga! Good Kamis. I am not full inu and you forget that. Idiot." She said hitting his knee.

"You should find a good inu male and fornicate often. Make many pups and never leave the West!" Touga snapped.

"Well I have a couple. Tekeshi of course and Hideaki." She thought.

"Who? You took Hideaki to mate? He is really young in this era!" He growled even more.

"Touga! He is the West's general in the future and Chichi really likes him. Lord Kamis almighty. He is a good man and amazing." She snapped.

They continued to chat and Ryukotsusei came away with tons of information. He was also seething in irrational jealousy. The onna he had carelessly copulated with was a succubus but he was certain it was not like that between them. He went to his old historians and he requested information they had on the Western house. They assumed it was to start an attack and he wanted to know more of Sorami. He read in private and by the end of the week the self hatred was back in spades. He could not have murdered a more innocent onna. He made love to his mate often and he was obsessed. He adored and loved Akemi with his whole soul. Ryukotsusei firmly began to believe his punishment for his sins was to fall in love with the onna he had killed. He never drank heavily but he was now. Ryuu noticed his brother steadily consuming and he handed the scroll to his younger brother.

"Do you remember the onna who nearly bled out here?" He whispered.

"Hai." He nodded.

"She is the Lady Sorami reborn. Akemi's cousin is the onna I killed." Ryukotsusei stated downing another shot of sake.

"Brother! That happened almost two hundred years ago. Let it go." Ryuu implored him.

"How can I? Did you see her? She lied to that bastard the Taisho. She said she miscarried because of a wild dragon." He said staring into the fire blazing.

He did not need the fire; he just liked them. He had this castle built within his first five years that he had become the lord. He had moved the capital from Kume to its present location on Shikoku. The kumo used to have a palace at Matsuyame but no more.

"You will destroy yourself. You have a wonderful mate. A beautiful son and the love of our people. You are conquering lands and solidifying things for us. Brother! Let it go. You are a warrior lord and things happen." His younger brother stated.

He said nothing else and only stared at the alluring and licking flames of the fire in his study. He was haunted and finally stood up.

"I go to the shore. I will hunt in the ocean." He stated as he ported out.

Akemi and his son slept in their futon and he felt like feeling the salt water against his skin. He hated his father; he hated his memory and he felt as though he had become him. He was undoing his plain white haori and hakama as he felt her behind him.

"You came to the West." She stated.

"You felt my aura?" Ryukotsusei asked turning his head.

"Hai." Asuna whispered.

"The Taisho did not?" He asked flatly.

"No. I masked what little there was." She said trembling.

"I hurt. I am a monster." He said moving away from her spot.

"Why?" She demanded fiercely.

He did not wish to speak and he heard her begin to growl loudly. He whirled around and she was looking off in the distance.

"What do you see?" he demanded.

"Maec!" She growled.

She let her fang appear and Maec was smirking at her from the shadows.

"Oh my darling Isha. Such a mystery these islands are! I am shocked at the power that sprouts from these grounds. Filthy corporeal." He said coming from the shadows.

Ryukotsusei narrowed his eyes and the onna was growling.

"We are not facing the wyvern now my dear enemy. This is us right now. Mother to my son. You want the wyvern dead so badly." He taunted.

"You swore it Maec!" She said as her yoki began to become visible around her.

"Yes, I did and I shall. I have more knowledge to glean. That creature is not normal. I shall delight in learning all there is. I shall delight in ripping your past open!" He said.

She shrieked and she jumped him. Ryukotsusei watched her begin to punch and snarl. Maec threw her off and pulled his own blade. They began to fight and it was dizzying to see. Ryukotsusei was horrified to see the bastard fight dirty but the inu onna countered him with her powerful attacks. She arced and slashed Maec and caught him with Dakkasou. Maec went to move towards Ryukotsusei and Asuna moved in front of him. She was impaled and she choked on blood. The dragon seemed to wake up out of his stupor and he released a quick succession of raigekidan. Maec was hit squarely and he shrieked as it burned him over his torso. Ryukotsusei was astonished and normally his enemies just became dust under the intense electrical current and heat. Maec narrowed his eyes and he phased out. He grabbed Asuna's shoulders and helped lower her to the ground.

"Really hate that bastard." She shuddered.

"I will get Rena." He said concerned.

"Use your raigekidan to seal it." She whispered.

"I have never done so." Ryukotsusei said feeling her blood soak his hakama.

He allowed the yoki energy to flow and he pressed his hand to her wound. She hissed and groaned a little in pain as he sealed it and his body was alive and felt like on fire. He picked her up and he ported to his castle. He laid her in front of the fire in his study and he left to find Rena. Ryukotsusei was shaking and he found the dragoness and she was helping to birth a youngling. She ran with her lord and they appeared in his study. She neared the inu princess and opened the wound and began to close it up with thread and needle after she cleaned it. Rena called for some blankets and a futon mat to be brought to the study. Soon Asuna was made to be comfortable and she was drowsy.

"You have widow." She groaned softly.

"Hai. We trade the kumo for it and we give them rights to fish small villages near here." Rena explained.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Hai get well." Rena mumbled.

Ryukotsusei watched the onna who had delivered him leave and his chest was heaving a little.

"I shall go now. Rest please and I will be available if you need anything." He stated turning to leave.

"Ryukotsusei?" Asuna called out.

"Hai?" He said feeling heavy.

"Thank you." She said as he looked down at her.

He walked over to the makeshift futon and sank to his knees. His eyes were tortured and liquid as he met hers. Asuna was tired of seeing his pain and she sat up with a grimace. She was barely covered by a blanket and he pulled the material away a little.

"I am falling and I do not know how to stop." He said staring at her eyes.

"Falling how?" She asked terrified.

"I think you know. I think you know because you feel the same." Ryukotsusei said with shaking hands.

"Cannot do this." Asuna muttered.

"You react onna. What has happened between you and me?" He demanded breathing in harshly.

"This. It has happened a couple of times and we swore to stop. You feel guilt over a dead inu princess and I am drawn to you. It is insanity and it will destroy us both and we know it." She said feeling so much fear.

"I know what this is. You think that my guilt makes me seek you." He stated in a low voice.

"Hai." She said barely able to handle his intense gaze.

"Gather your blanket, please. Can you walk?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

She maneuvered but he saw flesh. His groin was tight and he made himself calm down. Asuna wrapped the blanket around her.

"Stay here a moment. I will return." Ryukotsusei mumbled.

He walked to his bedroom and Akemi was still fast asleep. Ryuu his son was tucked in next to her. He knelt next to his mate and kissed along her ear. She moaned softly and he whispered his love. He told her he would return soon but wished to see to his mother's shrine. She nodded and his wanderings were not unusual. He grabbed one of his yukata because Asuna was tall and Akemi so tiny. He returned and she had waited. He undid the blanket and he tried to keep his eyes averted but it traveled down her throat to her breasts. Ryukotsusei's gaze slowly went down her stomach to her apex of her thighs.

"Here." He said helping her put on the yukata.

"Ryukotsusei." Asuna said with a shaky voice.

"Say nothing. I have little control. Your voice is sending shivers down my spine and I can almost taste your skin." The dragon lord admitted.

Asuna nodded and he ported them to a splendid shrine. There was a likeness of a beautiful onna and she gasped as she neared it.

"That was my mother." He said as she touched the painting.

"She was lovely!" She cried out as she looked at him.

She stared at a likeness that depicted a lithe, elf like onna who had flowing white-blue hair. Her eyes were as blue as the water on a clear day. Her features were soft and feminine as a smile graced her lips. She wore a white and red formal kimono.

"Hai. She was a beautiful onna. I loved her very much. My sire would return from his battles and beat her. She threw herself in front of Ryuu and me to protect us. When we came of age; he had beaten her so severely that she asked me to help her kill herself. I could not refuse her last request. She had tried to endure for us. He humiliated and ruined her. I held the knife and helped to plunge it into her heart." Ryukotsusei admitted.

"Would she have lived?" Asuna asked horrified.

"No. She was broken terribly. I hated him so much. I was relieved when you and the kumo killed him but I was also terrified. The hatred I felt for him overcame my sense. I killed her in mercy and I killed you in fear. I have killed two onna in my life that I know it will damn my soul. The Kamis have brought you back into my life to show me what a coward I was. I wanted you to see this to perhaps understand. Why I do not know but those two things are the worst things I have ever done." He said wiping his eyes.

Asuna was affected. She moved to him slowly and he looked away. She turned his face towards hers. She nudged his nose with hers and he breathed out. She ported them this time back to the old castle on Kume. The inu princess was in a trance as she undressed him and he was trying to catch his breath. He knew to stop her but he did not want to. She bared his body and she pressed her mouth to his skin. She was unleashed and it was powerful. He wrapped his arms around her as she kissed his hard lines and beautiful skin. Ryukotsusei allowed himself to moan out as she hungrily took his skin in her hungry mouth and nipped and sucked. His flat nipples were sensitive and she laved her tongue. Normally he was controlled but he lost it with her.

"Not good idea." He whispered out as he made her look at him.

"Do not want to stop." Asuna cried.

"You are injured." Ryukotsusei said brushing her lips with his thumb.

She walked him slowly backwards to his futon. He lay down as he met the furniture with his legs. She laid him flat and she wrapped her hand around him. His eyes closed as she touched him. Ryukotsusei made himself not move and she watched his face. This was emotional to him and her sense went out the window.

"Please do not hold back. So beautiful. I want to see you. Please let me see you." She begged as she worked his male flesh.

"No control." Ryukotsusei said arching in her grasp.

"Very little myself. I only want to see you in the throes of paradise." Asuna said in an unrecognizable voice.

He whispered groans as this goddess touched him. She kissed her way down his chest to his belly and he bowed and withered a little. Asuna left feverish touches against his straining flesh and his hands clutched his silk bed clothes. Her mouth closed over his staff and he reacted. Asuna could not get over what a passionate man he was. His reactions were so full of everything that it drove her over the edge. She took him with her mouth slowly so that he would get closer. She touched everywhere and massaged him to bring him to heights. Ryukotsusei hated himself for feeling this way and her ministrations were making his inner beast wild. She refused to tease him or play games. The face he gave when he erupted made her moan and she trembled. He was dazed and the inu princess had made him love to him using her mouth. His eyes were red and he feared if he took that he would do something he would regret. His beast shut down his rational thoughts. It wanted to taste and he pried her lips apart. Ryukotsusei's tongue tasted his seed in her mouth and it made him crazier. He opened her wide and he dropped his mouth to taste her. She was so wet. She was so aroused and in need. He suckled her with desperation to see her this time. He suckled her so that she would release and he could taste her delicious high. Her hands had grabbed the wooden posts that held up the silk curtains and she screamed out. He slipped two fingers inside of her glorious inferno and sought to end her torture. He did not want to make her wait. She had brought him pleasure of immense proportions and his beast demanded that the onna have hers. Asuna was gasping and biting her lips. He could scent the metallic taste of blood in the air as she became wilder and thrashed. Ryukotsusei inserted his middle and ring fingers and sought her one spot. As he massaged it with some speed and force, she bucked against his hand and he saw her release. She screamed out in ecstasy as her body went into small pleasurable convulsions. He removed his fingers and dragged them gently against her walls and brought them to her lips. She hungrily and with animal like intensity sucked them into her mouth and devoured her own taste. Again he sought to taste their mingled scents and the kiss was passionate and brutal. It had started out slow but it had become too intense as their beasts took them over. Ryukotsusei ripped his mouth from hers after having sampled every crevice of her moist mouth he could.

"Need to stop. Have to stop." He snarled out as he tried to tear himself from her arms.

"No. Please no. Do not stop. Never stop." She said shaking her head wildly.

"I will claim you. I am loosing every last shred of thought." He growled out rather loudly.

Asuna's fingers touched his lips and she was too lost in her body's own massive need.

"Do not understand. I will lay you underneath me and I will take you until I mark you. I can take you in my true form onna. I am dragon." He said throwing his head back and snarling out.

Asuna turned her jaw to the side and he growled. This inu bitch was submitting to him. An inu was submitting to the lord of all Japanese dragons. He took her jugular and sank his jaws in deeply. Her cries rocked him and his rational mind was gone as their bodies united. Her thighs were wrapped around his hips and she met his wild thrusts. Asuna was mindlessly crying out and he was growling and refusing to release her throat. He could only think to reach completion and make his mark stay. He would allow her to mark him before his end and he then remembered nothing.

Asuna woke up still in the middle of the night and memories of the last few hours hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt her neck and a rather prominent set of teeth marks were healing. She got up and stumbled and found a small mirror. She went to a doorway and the moonlight spilled in.

"Oh shit!" She said dropping her jaw.

Ryukotsusei came awake and he saw her staring at a looking glass. He also saw what he had done. He made himself stay calm and he had never in his life been a whoremonger and he had never strayed from his mating. This was a big no no amongst dragons. They had made love; he had to call it what it was and they had unleashed their primitive natures.

"It can be removed. I can have it removed." She said as if in a chant.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"It can be removed. It was just an act of out of control beasts." Asuna stated as if to convince herself.

"Do you really believe that?" Ryukotsusei asked softly.

"Hai. No. Please do not ask me that." She said as if trapped.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she panicked.

"Cannot think. I should not have done this. I am so wrong for this. So wonderful and you are but I cannot. I am a fucking whore!" She snarled out.

He sat back and he was shocked at her vehemence. She found the yukata and she dressed. She had marked him as well and it was not in Akemi's spot either.

"Onna!" Ryukotsusei snapped.

"Asuna! My name is Asuna. I am not Sorami or onna. My name is ASUNA!" She yelled at him.

He launched himself from the futon and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The dragon lord held her calmly and he nuzzled the mark. She calmed and he was amazed. She was more youkai then he was used to and he used his tongue along the marks.

"Asuna." He whispered.

"I am going to love you. I am falling in love with you." Asuna said with shut eyes.

"I am in love with you. Do you not understand that this is my penance for my crime?" Ryukotsusei said fiercely.

"I do not see it that way. I think Fate has a fucked sense of humor." She growled.

"Onna do not be so brash with your statements." He sighed.

"Do not be so superstitious." She said in an ill temper.

"Do not be impertinent please. Please?" He demanded.

"Okay. What do we do?" Asuna demanded.

"We lessen the marks. It can be done. I refuse to have it removed." He said softly in her ear.

"Are you nuts?" She asked.

"No." He growled.

His fingers slipped through her nest of curls and she leaned her head back. He massaged her node and she groaned.

"Stupid hope of mine; I hope you bear in your womb my child." Ryukotsusei stated in a tone of voice that was odd for him.

"Why?" She asked getting loopy.

"I want a daughter. I have to stop lying to myself about my past. I destroyed a beautiful onna but I have obsessed about her everyday since I did it. I love my mate but I am madly in love with you. I need you; do you not see?" He said moving his finger faster.

"You wish to keep us secret. You are willing to go against your own instincts to have me." She arched against him.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Oh Kamis. You sinister bastard. You know too much about my kind." Asuna gasped out.

"I only surmise. I do not tire around you. Why is that?" He asked.

"I do not know. Same thing with my sire and my mother. I do not know." She said flooding his hand.

"I have a theory. I listened intently as you talked to that bastard inu. I know of your sire's birth. You state that the fang Tetsaiga is an air weapon. You are an air elemental. Akemi told me that your sire has a yoki attack called the Dragon Strike?" He asked.

"Hai." She rasped.

"I believe it is all how you interact with your others. Your yoki reacts fluidly to combine or repel. If they repel then there is a possible drain. If you unite with similar creatures then there is combining. I could be wrong and it just could be that we are a good fit." He said brushing fingers along her cheek bone.

"This is not right and we know it." She said nuzzling his hand.

"I know. I know Asuna but I am overwhelmed. I refuse to give her up and I refuse to give you up. I am wrong but I am already going to burn in hell." Ryukotsusei snarled.

Asuna realized she was his mistress and it made her incensed. She was a marked whore but his whore none the less. She grew wrathful and she jerked away from him. He stepped in front of her and Akemi had never stated that he was stubborn. She knew he was powerful but to face him on such a personal level. The shoe was on the foot so to speak and it was a bitter pill she realized.

"I have to go." Asuna said hoarsely.

"I need you." Ryukotsusei stated softly.

"You do not understand who or what I am. Damn it this is wrong!" She said wiping her eyes.

She ported out and she was in the West. She was in the Western palace as she made herself get her clothing. She refused to be around him and she had to find Maec.

Maec was fascinated watching the powerful Inu no Taisho. It put a cramp in his style when Isha hunted him like a mad woman. It also became clear that she was quite with child. It was fascinating to him because she hid it like crazy. She had also had him use his kemuri on a mark to mar it but not remove it. Devious bitch had conned him into that one. He was betting she had slept with her cousin's mate and the tart had gotten knocked up with his brat. The only catch was that the bastard was a legendary daemon. Ryukotsusei was to be feared. He was watching the Western Lord and she was growling again like a rabid little dog and he glared down at her.

"What have I done exactly except watch?" he asked smirking.

"I hate you." She snapped.

"Shut the fuck up! Come up with something original Isha. Say, I wish to rip your entrails and suck the blood from your man parts. Please my dear! Be original." He said rolling his eyes.

"I still hate you." Asuna said using her telekinesis and throwing him against a tree.

He hissed in pain and stared at her hotly.

"Seen your dragon as of late?" He asked.

"No. I have no intentions of it either. Go back to your time and help me with Drostan like you said." She growled putting up her fist.

Maec rushed her and he pressed his hand to her belly. He felt a very strong aura and he stared at her.

"A daughter? I wonder what ours would have looked like." He said coldly.

"Your son killed her." Asuna growled hoarsely.

"I know. I will make him suffer for it. He has been elusive." He snapped.

"He has been in history dumb ass." She rolled her eyes.

"Has he? How very interesting. Coward. Well I will have to keep that in mind. Is your dragon a good lover? How does it feel to be his mistress?" He asked grinning.

"Shut your stupid face Maec!" She said grabbing his cock and squeezing hard.

"Gods I love you." He grimaced.

"That turned you on?" She asked horrified.

"Yes! I have told you darling pain can bring pleasure. You are the prude little whore. You see yourself as some dirty little thing and I keep trying to tell you that you are wraith. Do it again." Maec said licking his lips.

She squeezed harder and this time he did yelp in pain. Asuna slapped him with her claws raking his neck and her Dakkasou leaked a little.

"You need to suck my cock bitch for hurting me." He said grabbing her neck.

"Like hell I will. You will never have me again! The only thing you did was sire Takeo." Asuna hissed wildly.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked crazily.

"No you stupid son of a bitch!" Asuna growled.

She struggled against him and he looked wild. Maec was grabbed by his neck and his claws tore into her throat. Ryukotsusei stood with the Shouten king dangling like a rag doll from his grip. His eyes were red and Asuna saw Ryuu the Elder further back.

"You dare to touch Japanese royalty?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"You mean do I dare to touch your whore? She was mine first. Let me tell you a secret dragon; she has a female dragon in her belly now. She will probably try and keep you from her too. She keeps me from my heir." Maec said coldly.

Ryukotsusei allowed his yoki to crackle in his other hand and Maec tried to fight his hold. This being's sheer will was staggering.

"Ryuu! Escort this inu into another area." Ryukotsusei demanded.

Ryuu came forward and he took Asuna's arm. He guided her gently and she was growling loudly. Ryukotsusei turned his eyes to Maec and he was furious.

"I have had my historians on your kind. You are evil." He said coldly.

"You are some sort of saint?" Maec asked grinning.

"No." He growled.

"Tell you a secret dragon. We killed the same soul. I killed her as Isha and you killed her as Sorami. How good of you. Now what are you going to do?" He laughed.

He lost his temper and he became his true form and Maec was still in his grasp.

"Your tongue will be ripped from your mouth little man!" The dragon snarled.

Maec smiled cruelly and he phased out. Ryukotsusei looked around and he saw a shadowy being of immense size. He moved swiftly and released his energy bullets and it damaged the thing but Touga came upon the scene. The aura of Ryukotsusei had been felt and he had rushed. Maec heard "Kaze no Kizu" yelled and Ryukotsusei was slammed into by the attack of Tetsaiga. Asuna felt the yoki of the powerful katana and she jerked away from Ryuu. She ran and Touga was attacking both Maec and Ryukotsusei.

"Touga, NO!" She screamed.

He saw his grandpup-sister and she was screaming no. He actually let loose the Backlash Wave and she unleashed her own wind from Konkisaiga. The explosion of yoki threw her backwards and Ryukotsusei dove in his true form. She slammed into his body and he released the raigekidan at Touga.

"Onna! Asuna? Onna!" His noh mask spoke for him.

His serpentine body wound its way around her and Touga snarled like a madman.

"You sign your death sentence dragon! Was killing her the first time not enough? Was it?" The Taisho screamed.

Maec phased out and watched the fireworks over his little Isha.

"As usual inu you speak like an idiot!" The dragon scoffed.

"Unhand her! I will hunt you down and I will skin you alive! Unhand her!" Touga said with flaming eyes.

"I would never harm her again! This is one inu worth it. You on the other hand are just worth stuffing!" The noh stated in hate.

Touga snarled and he suddenly became his inu self. He came at the dragon lord and Ryukotsusei was busy trying to protect her tiny humanoid form. Touga suddenly scented her and he went wild. He sank his fangs deeply into the dragon and shook his head wildly. Ryukotsusei roared and the sound woke up Asuna. She saw the Taisho in his true form and she yelled. She scrambled for cover and changed form herself. She snarled wildly and Touga let Ryukotsusei go. The dragon fell to his side and Touga stalked and paced in front of Asuna. She was growling and snarling in return and the inu lord was suddenly on her and he was forcing her to submit. Asuna yelped and whined out. Touga was much larger and he was biting her ear. She yipped out and whimpered in pain as he growled in her ear. Ryukotsusei saw the inu lord punishing her and he whipping his tail and smacked the inu lord with it. Touga grabbed her throat in his jaws she gave high pitched whines in submission. Ryuu saw Ryukotsusei suffering and the inu princess was trapped by her lord. He ran to his brother and used all his yoki to port them gone. Touga transformed but he was still red eyed. Asuna too transformed and her neck was a mess. He had slammed every bit of yoki down on her and ripped her ear and strangled her neck. She did not doubt he was powerful. He grabbed her neck and walked her backwards as his rage did not cool.

"You fucked him? You fucked the dragon?" He snarled.

"Stop!" She said clawing at his hands.

"I am your lord whilst your are here. You are mine whilst you are in my era! You are inu Asuna! You are inu!" Touga said actually strangling her a little.

"Touga stop!" She said trying to breathe.

"You will abort it!" Touga said shaking her.

"No!" She said loosing consciousness.

"I am not giving you a choice." He said loosing his head.

He strangled her into unconsciousness and his temper was not abating. He could not breathe and he had marked his own blood. He picked her up and took her to Yasu and he took her into the infirmary.

"She carries. Kill it. Kill it now!" He snarled.

"My lord?" Yasu said shocked.

"Abort the abomination in her womb. Do it old man or you will regret living." He said snarling.

Yasu felt horrid but did as the young lord asked. He was being insane and her neck had purplish bruises on it and she had been brutally marked by an inu in true form. Touga was in a frenzy and he heard the Western lord snarl and hiss at the Western lady. He ended up killing the life within his daughter from another life.

Touga could not calm down. He knew this onna was strong willed but his will would not be thwarted in this area. He sat in the darkened room whilst she recovered from her forced abortion and his brutal submission of her. By old and ancient traditions; he could make her submit further. His own father had tried to do the same with the bitch Yumiko but she had refused to submit. The Inu no Taisho contemplated and he had consulted the ancient ways. He was THE most powerful inu lord and she was a bitch in his household. She would not go against his will. No matter how powerful she was. He had lost her once and he would not loose her a second time to the fucking lizard, Ryukotsusei. She was coming conscious and she blinked.

"Touga?" She rasped.

"Hai." He said in a cold voice.

"Did you?" She asked in breaking voice.

"Hai." He said without tone.

"How could you?" Asuna cried out.

"How could you?" Touga snarled.

"Touga!" She said feeling sobs wrack her body.

"You belong to this house. You are of my blood. You are mine! One way or another you are mine. He murdered you!" The Taisho said with profound hatred.

"It was so long ago! Touga, it happened so long ago." She said in a weak voice.

"Not for me Asuna. You came back into my life and I knew that you were okay. I knew you lived on. I was okay with my fate because my beloved other half was alive. I could live knowing my beautiful twin was somewhere safe. Not with him, never with him!" Touga yelled.

His intensity was terrifying her and she rolled. She intended to get the hell away from him and he flattened her. He was snarled again in his beast and he was rasping.

"Mine! You are a bitch in my house!" He said in her ear.

"Touga stop!" She screamed.

"You belong to the West." He said in a snarl.

"Stop!" She screamed trying to fight his tremendous strength.

"Mine." He repeated.

"Touga please stop!" Asuna begged.

He scented her neck and he smelled males on her. It made him crazed as he could smell the dragon. Ryukotsusei had marked her flesh and he sank his fangs deeply into her neck. She was sobbing and he was loosing his mind. He had to mimic the act but not complete it. He was dominating her and showing her the inu way. Her blood was insanely addictive to his keen inu senses and she was clawing the floor. Touga would not release her and he was getting crazed. It was her blood he realized but he did not let go. He growled and snarled at her throat and she continued to claw at the floor but he was so freakishly strong. Her father had never done this. She felt him aroused but he did nothing. Asuna was terrified and he lay there like that for hours. When he released her; she crawled away to a corner.

"I love you. I love you enough to protect you from yourself." He whispered in a tired voice.

"That turned you on!" She screamed.

"We are inu Asuna. If we were domesticated then I would have taken you. Do not be asinine." Touga said rising.

"You marked me like I am yours to do with as you please!" Asuna snarled.

"You are mine. You were my sister in one life and now a grand pup I only dreamed of in this. Get over yourself onna. You are mine. We shared a womb at one time and we share BLOOD. Never forget that." He said storming away.

"You bastard! I am glad he killed me! I am glad you abandoned me! I did not have to deal with you arrogant, sorry ass! My own sire would never treat me as such!" She screamed like a lunatic.

Touga turned and lost it. He shoved her against the wall and tears fell from his eyes.

"Shut up! I have suffered for centuries for what you said to me! I suffered for my arrogance as you call it! I can never love an onna the way I loved you. There is no one who knew me as you did! I hate my mate and anything else is just rutting. I sire this hanyou because I am so lonely and I seek out a ningen! Our Tengu is a release for me! Do you wish to know my dirty secrets Asuna? Do you?" Touga snarled.

She trembled and his eyes were haunted.

"You were my other half. Natsumi hates your memory. She hates you so I hate her. She knows that my sister was the love of my life. I do not mean to rut; I mean you were my heart. You were not supposed to leave me. You were not supposed to love someone else." He yelled.

"It is not right." She trembled.

"You can be away from your twin?" The Taisho demanded.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Your death ruined me. I have to accept you as you are but I will never accept the dragon bastard! I will never accept the man who killed my heart!" He said coldly.

"Touga, you do not control me. No one does." Asuna said getting herself under control.

"Like hell." He said dangerously.

His hand was around her neck and his chest was tight. She was again terrified of him and he could see it on her face. Asuna suddenly shoved him off and she ported. She was in dragon lands and she slid down a tree. She sobbed uncontrollably and could not stop. Her body was battered and the void she felt was killing her. Asuna stood and walked slowly towards the castle. She made it there and Akemi saw her. She yelled when she saw her throat.

"Suna? Oh Kamis in hell! Suna?" She yelled.

"The Taisho. He was angry. He made me submit." She said in a tired voice.

Ryukotsusei was tired and weak but he came into the main hall. His heart hammered when he saw her.

"Forced me to abort one of my mate's babe." She whispered in a slight delirium.

"Ryuu!" Ryukotsusei roared.

"No! Ryu stop! Do not go after him. This is a family matter darling. He knows about Asuna. He knows about her history. You cannot interfere. Please stop!" Akemi begged.

"Cannot interfere." Asuna stated.

"Oh really? I cannot interfere? Really? Watch me!" He snarled as he walked out.

Asuna sobbed and Akemi held her as she began to cry too. They held each other as they cried as their small world fell to pieces.

/

The battle was bloody between the two youkai lords. Both fought over one onna and Ryukotsusei was filled with rage born of the killing of his unborn. Touga was fighting for the stealing of his beloved sister in which he considered the same man taking her before. Ryukotsusei came home torn up and barely alive. Akemi tended him and Asuna huddled in a corner. He wanted to hold her and tell her that he beat him with his fists and torn him up.

"You need rest my heart. You idiot!" Akemi snarled.

"Not now Akemi." He growled.

"Oh hai now Ryu! Now!" She snapped.

"_**I said not now**_!" Ryukotsusei screamed out.

Asuna lifted her face and he hurt for her and himself. He kept himself otherwise calm and let his eyes close.

"Attend your cousin onna. She suffers." He said coldly.

Akemi was stunned and she stood up. She went to Asuna and pulled her up. She guided her to their chambers and laid her down on the futon. Her cousin was shaken up to her core and she felt like going to grandsire and knocking him in the head. The eldest child of Lord Sesshomaru was curled up and crying softly. She felt so saddened and helpless that she did not know what to do. She left her room and went back to Ryu.

"She needs something. I know not what she needs but she will fall apart. I have seen it before." She whispered in his ear.

"What would you have me do? I fought for her honor Akemi." He said opening his eyes.

"She needs something I cannot provide her my love! She is like my sister, do you understand? If Ryuu was hurt and in need, I would help him." She said perplexed.

"Tell me onna what would you have me do?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"For now just go lay next to her. She may need powerful blood." Akemi sighed.

She helped him up and he walked slowly into his room. He slipped into his own futon and Akemi made a rude noise. She made him spoon her and he looked at her oddly.

"She is half inu Ryu! She needs touch. Good Kamis. You would think she has cooties." She said angry.

"You are my mate onna!" The dragon growled.

"Keep it up big boy and I will split you open and make you dinner for my fair cousin and you will have two onna." She snorted.

"Do you not think I have done enough? Your grandsire is worthless and he is cruel. I have done more then enough." He said angrily.

Akemi left and he cupped her chin. Tears stung his eyes and he made her look at him.

"Asuna? Can you wake up?" He asked softly.

"No." She whimpered.

"Onna please. Do not shut down on me. What did he do?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"Killed my child." Asuna whispered in a haunted tone.

He hated Touga but now it was absolute. He only held her and Akemi came in and made approving noises. He found it odd but he would allow it. Akemi moved back and forth and he spoke in hushed tones when she was out of the room.

"I have never feared him and I was terrified of him. He truly scared me." She admitted.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"The intensity of his hate. He is so angry. Ryukotsusei, he is really powerful and he was so angry." Asuna said crying.

"He will never lay a hand on you again. I will kill him." He raged.

"He is still my grandsire." She said wiping her eyes.

"You forget what we have shared!" Ryukotsusei growled under his breath.

"I need to return to my own era and my pups. I cannot stay here." She said jerking away from him.

"Did you want her?" He demanded softly.

"How can you ask me that?" Asuna asked in anguish.

"I have no idea. You defend him." The dragon lord accused.

Asuna stumbled and she ran from him. She had brought the crystals and she was choking back pain. She did not care anymore if Maec rotted here. Asuna ported to the stash and she focused all her yoki. She broke one and walked through.

She appeared in the in between and Lei was horrified. He followed her and he was shocked at her appearance. Asuna could not speak and Hideaki bumped into her. He recognized immediately what her bruises and damage to her neck were. He grabbed her shoulders and she winced in pain.

"What happened? Who did this?" He asked in anger.

"Who did this?" Lei demanded.

"Stop." She said with tear glazed eyes.

"Answer me Asuna! Who dared to do this to the Western heir and crown princess? Who?" He yelled.

"No." Asuna said freaking.

She ported out and Lei stared at his inu buddy.

"What the hell was that?" He asked disgusted.

"That was an inu bitch made to submit by an alpha. I have to get Sesshomaru-sama." Hideaki said flatly.

"Whoa! Get her father?" He said shocked.

"Hai. No one touches his heir as such and lives, no one." He said bowing.

Hideaki ported to the palace and immediately went to the study of his friend. He knocked respectfully and Sesshomaru called enter. He walked in and bowed low.

"Hai General Hideaki?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow.

"My lord you need to see Asuna. My mate I mean." He said under his breath.

"What is wrong?" He said rising immediately.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama. Please come." Hideaki said.

He followed his long time friend and Hideaki knew she would go to the Kyoto castle. He was right and she was curled up sobbing. Sesshomaru was disturbed to see such a sight and he walked to her. She lifted her face and he snarled out.

"Who dared?" He growled out in a fury.

"Leave it be Chichi." She whispered.

"Only this Sesshomaru has the right to make you submit as such and never would it happen in my house!" The Western lord raged in fury.

"Maec is awake. He returned to your very young years. I made the Taisho very angry and he thought to make me submit. I have never feared another Western inu ever. I feared him." Asuna whimpered.

"The Taisho did this?" Hideaki asked in shock.

Sesshomaru was growling like he would if he faced Naraku. His father; his son of bitch, bastard father had touched his child. He had such ill feelings toward him anyway but to know that his own flesh and blood sire had raised a hand to his precious daughter made him livid and see blood.

"You will return this Sesshomaru so that we deal with the Shouten vermin." He commanded.

"Chichi no! Please my lord leave it alone. I pissed Touga off. I must live with it." She said sobbing.

"No one touches the heir to the Western Lands! No one!" He yelled.

"I get attacked all the time sir." Asuna whispered.

"Not by this Sesshomaru's own sire!" He said coldly and it made her own blood run cold.

"Asuna, listen to your father and lord on this. Lord Sesshomaru is your inu lord and master, no one else. If you must be technical; the Taisho had no right. You are my lord's heir. You are in fact his bitch and in his pack." Hideaki said gently.

She nodded and she rose. She went first to her sire who wrapped his arms around his child and held her tightly. He growled softly like he did when she was a pup and then he released her to her mate and his best friend. Sesshomaru would show the Shouten who had the power and he would teach the Inu no Taisho that touching his pup brought on severe consequences.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Learning of deepest betrayals. Weaving back and forth as history is revealed in several places. Someone's deepest fears begin to come to surface and Asuna makes a play to destroy the wyvern king. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Betrayal to Endure

He could not function. He sat in his study and stared at the fire place as a fire blazed and the memories had begun to permeate his conscious. Ryukotsusei ached and it was becoming intolerable. He did not want them here but he had to keep up appearances. He had to keep up the façade. His tiny cup that held his sake was in his hand and he grew wrathful. He stood up and threw it into the fire. It exploded a little and his eldest son came in to check on him.

"Father?" He asked stunned.

"Hai?" Ryukotsusei asked not looking.

"Chichi, you are not okay sir." Ryuu the Younger stated.

"No, I am not but I will be fine. Leave me be! Your mother is in Romania?" He demanded.

"Hai sir. Does that displease you?" His child asked.

"No." The dragon lord said walking past his son.

Ryukotsusei ported to the in between and he was casually looking for her. He nodded to his acquaintances and she was not here. He knew of the castle in Kyoto and bitterness overwhelmed him. He ported to the castle and it was peaceful chaos with her children. He felt her aura and he went in search of her. Asuna was carefully packing some hanfu and she was alone for the moment.

"Asuna." He stated.

She stiffened visibly and began to tremble violently. He had not expected that reaction and he moved over to her. Ryukotsusei realized she was crying and he wrapped his arms around her form.

"Onna I am sorry. I am sorry. Listen to me. I am sorry." He whispered feverishly in her ear.

"Cannot do this. You have to leave it be! I have to leave it be." Asuna whispered.

"What did he do to you?" Ryukotsusei asked horrified at the damage to her neck.

"Do not worry about it. Things happened for the best." She said trying to extract herself from his arms.

He was devastated and hurt at her words and she continued to pack.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Leaving. My sire has demanded some things." She stated calmly.

"Lord Sesshomaru has demanded what?" He asked archly.

"It is a family matter." Asuna retorted.

"Last time I checked; I mated into this family twice over!" He said suppressing nasty growls.

"What happened was a fluke and you know it. We reacted." She said shaking.

"Do not minimize what we did. Maybe it was wrong but do not make it filthy or dirty! I do not fornicate inu! We did not lie down and fuck like animals. There was passion and feeling there. You asked me why it was that way? It is because I made the feeling! So perhaps you shall feel dirty and disgusting for what occurred but I will not; wrong hai but never dirty." Ryukotsusei said hoarsely.

"Stop!" She screamed.

He watched her dissolve into a mess of emotion and she only got this way about Naraku. She only got this degree of crazed about him. She got emotional and angry over others but never to the point of utter decimation. She moved to her chamber pot and began to retch.

"Leave! I cannot feel this way about you. I cannot feel this way about you at all. I will not! Go home Ryukotsusei. Go home." She said with red and swollen eyes.

"Were you pregnant with my daughter?" Ryukotsusei asked in a gut wrenching voice.

"Hai." She weakly admitted.

"And he truly had my innocent baby ripped from your womb?" He asked in a terrible growl.

She saw blood drip to the bamboo floor and his palms had been ripped open by his claws. She barely nodded and he stormed out. He actually shoved Hideaki out of the way. Amedeo could not speak either. He was in such a terrible depression himself. Her inu mate knelt and helped her to stand.

"What did the dragon want?" He asked cupping her chin.

"Details of a battle. I cannot do this. I cannot allow Chichi to face Touga." She whispered.

"Asuna, he had no right. I have no clue what was going through the Taisho's head. I have no clue why he thought he had to subdue you as such. Why can you not tell me?" He asked.

"I just cannot. I will return." She said kissing his mouth softly.

She ported to Masanori and she slipped inside his burrow. He was sleeping and in his true form. Asuna went to him and wrapped his legs around her. She just wanted to feel safe and protected and no judgments for the moment.

Sesshomaru stood in a time that he barely remembered. His pup was demure at the moment and that was not her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. He knew where to go and keep out of sight but he would hunt down the Shouten. The wraith was afraid of the inu lord and his Bakusaiga. Hai, the bastard was terrified.

"Bring the Taisho to this Sesshomaru. I will dwell in Niigata." He said flatly.

Asuna took his hand in hers and ported them there. She had on a formal hanfu of navy and purple with a high neck. Her sire was growling softly and he did not like it all. His pup ported and he waited. She was near the Western Palace and she was actually feeling a panic attack come on. She gripped a tree and she did not think she could do it. Her senses were suddenly tipped and she whirled to see Ryukotsusei. His face held such profound anger and pain.

"You should not be here." She whispered with her own pain.

"Neither should you." He retorted.

"Lord Ryukotsusei, I am a Western inu." Asuna said gently.

"Really? I could not tell." Ryukotsusei said flippantly.

"Stop! Please just stop!" She said getting upset all over again.

"Perhaps this is a surprise to inu but most dragons do love their families." He said getting in her face.

"You think I do not know that? I know all about you Ryukotsusei. I know your whole family! I promise you that Ryuu is not your only child. This thing that has happened is just a mess of feeling. It is nothing. I assure you that emotional entanglements happen when guilt or others factors play in. So please purge your guilt and let us pretend that this never happened. Let us pretend that it was just a beautiful dream, okay?" She whispered in a trembling voice.

"So you can truly allot what occurred and compartmentalize it as fucking or plain rutting? You expect me to do the same? You think I should act inu in this? Well I am better then inu, I am a dragon. Dragons do not typically act like the Western Court my lady. My own court has more decorum and we are not licentious monsters. Myth has us greedy and lusty beasts but reality is far from myth. So go ahead and act inu. I am sure you feel relief that the abomination in your womb is no longer inconveniencing you." The dragon lord stated with cruelty and malice.

His words made her see red and she stared at him. Pain ate her up and she launched herself at him and slapped him over and over. He was having to hold her arms out and she was hellaciously strong as she snarled like a wild beast.

"Bastard! You bastard! I would never kill my own pup, never! I only did it once on purpose after I was raped! How dare you! Hold yourself so righteous Ryukotsusei but you are an asshole! You lowered yourself to fornicate with an inu! For shame! I shall act inu as it is half of what I am. You act all of what you are; a self involved, arrogant, self congratulatory youkai lord. You and Touga deserve each other!" She snarled.

His own eyes were red as he threw her off. She forced herself not to sob and had taken too long. Her father had traveled using his orb form. He stepped out as he transformed. Ryukotsusei was staring at what could only be her father and Asuna let go of the dragon and stumbled back. Her father crossed his arms and only stared at him.

"Where is this Sesshomaru's sire?" He demanded.

"My lord, I could not do it." She said going to her knee.

Ryukotsusei's interest was piqued and he watched her as she bowed before the obviously powerful inu male. Sesshomaru allowed his amber eyes to flick over the dragon and he was curious as to why the dragon was here but he had been told a little of things.

"Lord Ryukotsusei. You are not in dragon lands." He said in his bored fashion.

"No, I am not. How very astute inu." He retorted.

"Do not disrespect my sire!" Asuna snarled.

"This is Akemi's uncle?" He asked raising a white brow.

"Hai! He is not the Taisho! He is her uncle and my father. You will not disrespect him. You will not act as if he is beneath you and by the Kamis I will fight you myself if you say another hateful word toward him." She said getting almost hysterical.

Sesshomaru moved and held his daughter to him. Something else horrid had happened and it was making her fall apart. He held her and held her chin.

"What happened? Do not lie to your father." He said softly.

"Chichi no." She said tearing up.

"Asuna. Pup! You are this Sesshomaru's heir but you are also my daughter. Tell me." Sesshomaru stated.

Ryukotsusei was affected and he actually moved away to give them privacy. She had not told her father the truth and that tore his gut but the inu lord knew of his mating to his niece so it made sense she said nothing.

"I was pupped. Touga did not like the sire and he forced an abortion upon me." Asuna whimpered.

Sesshomaru held her tightly and knew the loss of pups only too well. He knew the pain his own mate had suffered and that had been naturally. His own father had made his daughter suffer it purposely.

"Something is not right with him. I tell you I have never been afraid of Touga my lord. I was terrified of him." She said crying.

"I cannot see him aborting a pup but you must tell me whose pup Asuna." Her sire stated.

"Chichi!" She mumbled.

"I see. No wonder. Pup! You cause some issue for yourself!" He said making her look at him.

"It was not supposed to happen my lord." Asuna said wiping her eyes.

"You are a beautiful onna. You are a powerful onna as well. You also look like your mother Asuna. You have the inu coloring but you have my Augusta's face. You have her beauty and spirit. Men are drawn to strength of soul and beauty my pup." He said softly.

"You think I invited it? I would not do so willingly. By rights I should hate him! I cannot. I told you who I was before. I should hate him and wish him to burn in hell. I need to stay away from him and I shall but it does not change that my daughter is dead!" She said as fresh tears fell down her face.

"Go to the onsen and clean yourself up. This Sesshomaru will find the Taisho. The dragon is gone." He said looking around.

"He thinks he is better then inu." She said bitterly.

"Perhaps this Sesshomaru's father hit his head a few too many times." He stated with the corners of lips turning up.

Asuna smiled and hugged her father tightly. He released her so she could get herself calmed down and he had to find his sire. The bastard had some explaining to do but things did not add up. His father was a piss poor father half the time but he did sire the hanyou; he could not possibly be that adverse to mixed breeds.

Her neck was still tender and she peeled the layers of silk off. She slipped into the hot spring and moaned softly as the heat seeped into her muscles. Her father was brilliant she decided and closed her eyes. She had fallen asleep and she was startled as lips covered hers. The tenderness of the kiss told her exactly who it was and she moaned loudly. She heard water splash and she was gathered into his arms. Ryukotsusei was being bold and brazen but his heart hurt. He had spied and listened to her and her father. He had snorted when the inu made a joke and found the man ironic. He was very different from the Taisho. This onna was even more far removed and he inspected the damage to her neck more closely. His touch was gentle and not licentious in nature but that only served to fuel the fire in her heart and loins. The dragon lord was nude but keeping himself very in check but the beautiful nymph in his arms was not. She was decidedly hot and bothered as he ran his finger tips over the marks on her neck.

"Onna. Let me look please." Ryukotsusei murmured.

"Ryu." She whispered.

Shivers went down his spine at how she spoke his nickname. He met her eyes and they were red.

"I did not come here to compound our mistake as you put it. I shall try and respect your wishes." Ryukotsusei murmured.

She growled and he realized she was in a lust and he knew to extract himself now. Akemi got crazed when she was like this. Asuna was not thrilled with his thought process and he was suddenly much crushed under powerful yoki.

"Asuna? Kamis what is this?" He growled unable to move.

"You do not dictate to me! I am sick of being dictated to. I am my own master! I was a lord in my own right. I ruled and led armies." She growled low in her throat.

She kissed him softly and he tried to control his desire. He tried to tell himself this was an uppyr induced haze and she snarled. She jerked herself away and crawled out of the onsen.

"I cannot separate myself dragon. You had me in a lust the last several times we fornicated." Asuna said angry.

"Your words offend me. Again, I am so glad you can call it such callous things." Ryukotsusei stated testily.

"And I am so glad you are so above such things. I thought my family was snotty." She said rolling her eyes.

"Snotty?" He asked raising a brow.

"Truly you think you are better and above all. Inu have been accused of arrogance but they need to meet you." She said looking him up and down.

He moved to his silks and he realized how very different Akemi and her cousin were. He turned and glared at her.

"I am reacting. I hurt inu. I hurt because something I wanted was taken from me. Now I can see that no matter how much I may want, it will always be blocked. I can see what happened was a fluke and perhaps you are incapable of anything more then a fuck." He said with clarity in words and he liked to annunciate when he was angry.

Asuna just stared into space and this pain was just the kind of crap Maec liked to inflict. Ryukotsusei was half dressed and she walked right up to him. She jerked him to her and the kiss was brutal. It was passionate as she poured her feelings into it. Ryukotsusei was confused and his body was reacting. Her lips left his mouth and kissed along his jaw; his head fell back as her lips traveled down his throat. Asuna's hands slid down his back and clutched his strong backside.

"What are you doing?" He groaned out.

"Expressing my feelings." She whispered as her mouth closed over a flat male nipple.

She tugged on it with her teeth and he hissed as a stab of pleasure washed over him. He sucked in his breath as she slowly began to slide down his body.

"Asuna. Oh Kami. I prefer a futon. Please let me port us." He whispered out as she began to feverishly kiss his now hard cock.

"Look down. Do not look away." She asked huskily.

His red eyes opened and stared down as she licked at the head of his member. His mouth dropped open and she swirled her tongue. This onna was more brazen then he was used to and he had a feeling he was going to experience Nirvana. She opened her mouth and she slid him down her throat and he whimpered at first and then roared out. He let a shaking hand rest on her silver head as the pleasure mounted. Ryukotsusei still watched and it was erotic and sexy as he could see his staff sliding in and out of her sweet mouth. He was groaning out incoherently and it was so difficult to keep his eyes open and his beast in check.

"I want to make love to you. I need to taste you too. I am going crazy. Please stop. Please!" He whispered in a gravelly tone.

She did as he asked and she pulled back. She made sure to torture his head and he bit off a small roar as she stood up. Asuna's eyes were bleeding red as she licked as his mouth. He groaned as he buried his hands in her hair and tasted his pre-release. He wanted a futon now but she began to walk backwards.

"Ryu." She said again and shivers ran all down him.

"Hai." He growled as he gently slipped fingers into her wet center.

Asuna whined as he touched her and she wrapped her hand around his wonderful length. Around the base he had some scaling and he had white hair that was short and soft. She flicked the vein underneath and his body shook.

"So much I want to do to you. This is not right but I want to make love to you and have you cry out for a week." She said nipping the tendons of his neck.

"Why the change?" Ryu asked loosing his mind.

"Later. Please my dragon kami. Enter me. Please. Make us one." Asuna begged as their lips met in short nips.

Ryukotsusei was loosing his mind. She was against a tall tree. He tried not to expose himself like this but her pleas undid him along every level. Their cries were not quiet and their bodies made noises of incredible passion as he thrust up into her wetness. She clutched him tightly and said such things. They were not filthy things but passionate words that made him groan. When their mind altering release hit; it was the one and same. His claws gouged the tree deeply and he roared out again and again as he poured his seed into her lithe body. His blood spilled from her lips and she had passed out again. His breath was out but he slowly withdrew from her body and brought them both back to the onsen. She came to slowly and stared at him.

"So beautiful." She said as she cupped his cheek.

"Hai. So are you." Ryukotsusei said with furrowed brows.

"We cannot keep doing this but I will not minimize what we have done. I have to stay away from you because I love you. I want your happiness. I know you can be happy with Akemi." Asuna murmured fingering his pointed ear.

"Asuna, this is killing me. I marked you. My beast knows. I know and I cannot just ignore that. I know this is not right but I am not one to ignore my most basic feelings." He said brushing his thumb over her lip.

"It can never be. There are several reasons and I cannot speak on them. If this continues on then it will become more painful and become like an infected wound. Instead of hate or hateful words; let us remember a beautiful moment. Let us remember this and those moments we shared on Kume. Please know that I wanted her. I wanted her so much. My sire is here to ascertain why his own touched a bitch in his house. My father is not to be trifled with." She mumbled.

"I felt his yoki." He said with a tight chest.

"I have theories but I cannot say with certainty but do you remember the beast you faced?" She asked.

"How could I forget?" Ryu asked in bitterness.

"He is capable of terrible things. He is capable of much. He spoke truth and he did father a son by me but it was done in trickery. Our family Tengu kidnapped me and put me into a death sleep. That is what I did at your castle. I foolishly allowed myself to engage him and I became pregnant with a girl. His oldest son is named Raganos and he killed that girl child. I do keep the son he sired from him. Maec is cruel and evil. He did murder me in a previous life but I was a toddler. He strangled the life right out of me." She explained.

"Are you telling me that he somehow affected this situation? Are you telling me that he had my babe aborted? Why?" Ryukotsusei asked shaking in rage.

"He gets very, very angry. He has done things in the past just because he can. He uses his sister Sanra; he keeps her compliant through sex. He has destroyed entire families to get his way. He swears he wants me but I stalemate him. I think he wants me only because I tell him to rot in hell." Asuna said barely audible.

"He used my enemy to kill my baby? Why?" He yelled.

"Because you threatened him in a future era. You got annoyed with me and you basically told him to bring it on." She whispered.

"I need to calm down. I am fixing to change. Meet me in my kingdom tomorrow please." He said getting out of the water.

"Ryu, this has to be over." She said with a tight throat.

"This is far from over! He killed my daughter? This Maec creature is going to think problem now. If you refuse yourself to me then I cannot force you to accept anything. I love you onna. My feelings for you are violent but I will avenge my daughter." He said storming away.

He had slipped on his outer haori only and she rushed him. His chest heaved and he stared at her. He lowered his lips and kissed her softly. He made himself pulled back and he tied the obi around his waist.

"Please come." Ryukotsusei stated.

"Hai." She said trembling.

The dragon lord ported out and she began to dress. She was grabbed by the back of the neck and she screamed and she was slammed against the very same tree.

"Again with the dragon. Why is your father here?" Touga asked cruelly.

"Get out of him! Get out of Touga!" She snarled.

"Why? He has so much power and he is so much fun to play. You are quick though. I will give you that." He smirked and her stomach was knotted.

"Maec!" She snarled.

"Yes Isha?" He asked grinning.

"When did you take him over?" Asuna demanded.

"When he smelled the dragon on you. His mind was gone. He was so furious that it was easy. His yoki as you call is really strong." He said flexing Touga's claws.

"Get out of him!" She snarled.

"Make me. You know what would be really fucked up?" He asked grinning.

"Maec do not. Stop." She hissed.

Maec hurled her across the small glen and he was furious. She was fixing to release her nami and he grabbed her throat. She did not want to hurt her grandsire and his soul was screaming. This really was too much fun. What he did next horrified them both and he used Touga's body to take her. Asuna screamed wildly and he choked her some. He leered down at her and took that moment to free Touga from his hold. The Inu no Taisho was sluggish in his own mind and he yelled out in anguish as he jerked himself back. Asuna drew up her legs and began sobbing.

"Oh Kamis. Oh Kamis. Sister. No! No!" He said shaking his head emphatically.

"Touga." She whimpered.

He ripped his own haori from himself and covered her. He hurriedly covered himself and he was disgusted. Touga had to go and throw up and he was shaking terribly.

"Touga?" She snarled.

"I am sorry." He said barely able to speak.

"Please help me." Asuna said beginning to sob.

He could not look at her and that creature had made him do terrible things. He had even harmed his bitch mate. He hated Natsumi but he never raped her. Touga neared her and she was a bloody mess. He hated the idea that Ryukotsusei had touched her but he would have screamed at her; he would have gone to battle against the dragon. Hell, he would have gloried in the pup as it would have meant something to make the dragon comply. Touga; The Inu no Taisho was a warrior, he was no murderer or rapist.

"You need to tell me everything." She said hiccupping.

"Asuna pup not right now." He pleaded.

"Hai now! He just raped me!" Asuna screamed at him.

"He wants to hurt you. He wants to make you suffer. He kept thinking of this Isha. He kept thinking of taking over your family." Touga choked.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Sister. What if you are and oh Kamis." He said shaking.

"You will not go against Ryukotsusei! He is my issue and not yours." She snarled.

"I care not one shit about the dragon right now!" He cried.

She stood up on shaky legs and she ported away. She could not deal with his emotions. She knew who had done it and his evil actions would be dealt with. Asuna knew his ploys and she was sick to her stomach. She began to dry heave and she did end up vomiting. She felt hands on her shoulders and she was fixing to throw whoever and she saw red hair. She looked up into fierce green eyes.

"Ryo." She said shocked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Lord Ryukotsusei banished you." Asuna said dumbly.

"I had hoped to see you again. I am not normally wrong and to be so dishonorable and then have the person plead for my life. I owed you much. I beg you to forgive me. I know I am not worthy but I am truly sorry and your humble servant." He stated softly.

"If you ever touch anyone inappropriate again; I will kill you myself." She said finding her voice.

"Hai my lady." He stated bowing his head.

"Please help me to your lord's castle." She said weakly.

"He will kill me!" Ryo said with wide eyes.

"No. I will tell him I asked you to help me." Asuna said sighing.

He walked with her and they finally reached the castle. There were shouts and yells as they neared and Ryukotsusei came out in a sleep hakama and short haori that was open. He saw Ryo and he saw the state of Asuna. His mind shut down and his beast only knew that an onna he had marked was harmed and the beast who had harmed her before held her.

"NO! Lord Ryukotsusei, no! It was the Shouten." She yelled softly.

Ryukotsusei lowered his hand and his raigekidan receded. Ryo thanked the kamis and he went to his knee and Akemi ran down the steps. She held Asuna up and her mate was furious.

"Suna? Oh Kamis Suna? Oh no! No!" She whimpered.

"Kemi hush." She said angry.

"No! Who did this? Who did this cousin?" She demanded getting hysterically.

"Damn it Akemi Higurashi, shut up!" Asuna snarled.

"Get Rena! Get her now!" She snapped.

Ryo ran himself and Ryukotsusei was immobile. He was tasting the air and she cursed them both. Akemi led her to a futon and she was laid out and Akemi was shaking.

"Who raped you?" She demanded.

"It is my shame! How dare you announce it." Her cousin growled.

"It is not shame Asuna Orlovich. Your blood smells like inu." She said horrified.

"Please answer your cousin Lady Asuna." Ryukotsusei asked tightly.

"Maec possessed an inu body. I have no idea why I did not realize it sooner. Normally when a wraith possesses a body the eyes turn black. The eyes did not change color. He knows things about ancient ways of the wraiths and they are dangerous things. He used the inu to rape me." She said wiping tears.

"Who did he possess?" Ryukotsusei asked afraid he already knew.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Oh Kamis. Touga! He possessed Touga!" Akemi shrieked.

Asuna covered her mouth and began to sob and Ryukotsusei was sick to his stomach. He thought he had hated the inu lord but what this creature had done was so evil it curled his toes and made him want to vomit. Rena came in that second and Ryukotsusei moved and punched a hole in his wall. Akemi was startled as he tried to calm himself down and the dragoness began to assess the inu onna. Her body had been used and she used a powerful draught to knock her out.

/

"My lord may we speak?" Rena asked softly.

"Hai Rena. Always." Ryukotsusei said looking up.

He had been kneeling at the shrine of Tianlong and he was exhausted. He had sent a runner to search out for Lord Sesshomaru. It was no doubt he was searching for his daughter.

"She sleeps. There is good news and the beast did not get her with child." She stated.

"Thank Kami." He said bowing his head.

"But it would seem my lord you did." The old dragoness said under her breath.

Ryukotsusei stiffened and he looked at her. He did not deny it and she knew her boy too well. He was a beautiful man and the onna always pined for him. Most of his life had been spent being a fairly moral man. Something about now was making him need this onna and he blinked his beautiful hazel eyes.

"You have known me longer then anyone healer. I shall not lie to you. What are your plans?" The young dragon lord asked.

"My question my lord is what do you intend to do for your son and daughter?" Rena asked kneeling with him.

"Pardon me?" He sputtered.

"Hai. She whispered to me that twins are prevalent on both sides of her family. She has born several sets already. Now she wants to leave and begs to never return. I told her that dragon births are hard. She scoffs at me. I knocked her out." She chuckled.

"I have sinned terribly Rena but Kamis help me, I love her. I have marked her already." He whispered.

"This beast is a terrible creature my lord but she felt safe to speak to me. She told me that she knows you in another era. Knowing our lady's history; I believe her. I would let her go to you in that era. I would allow her to birth away from this era and give you time with Lady Akemi." She said reasonably.

"I do not want to be away from either onna!" He said stubbornly.

"Now you sound like a little kodomo. This is a tough situation my lord. The lady needs to go." Rena said.

His healer would always be honest with him because she had helped his own mother birth him and his brother. She had to help him breathe as his birth had been so long. Rena had been in the family forever and Ryukotsusei could never remember a time without the ancient dragoness.

"Let her go." He sighed.

"Good my lord. You will remember this. Knowing you the instant she sets foot in her era; you will be waiting." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and he went to see her. She slept peacefully. Asuna looked much better and he looked up in the corner to see Sesshomaru. He looked cold and aloof and he bowed low but said nothing. Sesshomaru barely acknowledged him and the dragon lord slipped away. Akemi was sitting in their room and she was staring out the window.

"I had to tell Uncle Sesshomaru what happened." She whispered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I have never seen such a look." Akemi shivered.

"They are returning to their era." Ryukotsusei said.

"He said he can find no trace of this creature. Ryu, these beings almost killed her once that I know of." She said afraid.

"We will not let it happen." He murmured.

"Dragon?" Sesshomaru said in the door.

"Uncle?" Akemi asked surprised.

Ryukotsusei slipped from her arms and he followed him out.

"Stay away from this Sesshomaru's daughter." He said without looking at him.

"I thought you not bigoted." He said curling his lip.

"I have already picked several of her mates. I know what she is. She is like my mate but you are not one. Stay away." He said bowing and he left him standing there.

Ryukotsusei felt blindsided by too many things and he felt out of control. He knew he had to wait several hundred years to even see her again.

Asuna was awake and in the in between. She blinked and Yung Koval sat by the futon. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Your father told the inu general who in turn told us. That sick bastard. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am somewhat okay. The look on my soul brother's face was terrible. I wish to the Kamis I could find him in Soul Society and tell him I am sorry." She sighed.

"The dragon is here and he says he is not leaving. He says you know what it is about and he damn well will see you, his words." The Koval Prince stated.

"Hai. I will see him." Asuna sighed.

He stood up and he walked out of the room. Soon enough Ryukotsusei came in. His face was full of something and he stared at her.

"Asuna." He said sitting by the futon.

"Ryu, what?" She asked.

He did not think and he pulled her forward into his arms. She melted against him and the kiss was too heated and passionate. His mind could only focus on the fact that she was here and that he could protect her here. He was going to demand she live in the castle part of the time. He ripped his lips away and looked around. Ryukotsusei ported them and she was furious but she was on his futon in Kume. He moved her covers and exposed her stomach. His lips were pressed and kissing her still flat belly and she closed her eyes.

"Been wanting to do this. Been wanting to see you. Onna I know it has only been hours or maybe days but it has been forever. I have been praying I would not miss you giving birth or giving them to me." He said kissing the skin more feverishly.

"Oh Kamis Ryu! Must stop." She moaned.

"Never. I cannot stop. I will never stop. Time has only made my feelings more intense. Please blossom for me. Open yourself to me." He whispered nipping down her belly.

His words made her loose her mind yet again. Ryukotsusei opened her thighs and he bent his head and began to taste and lave his tongue like a starved man. She withered smoothly on the bed and groaned out as he teased and tongued everything. It seemed he so enjoyed using his mouth and he lost his silks as fast as he could. He used only the tip of his cock and teased her and she arched her hips to try and get more of him. He was only giving her a taste.

"Damnit Ryu! I will skin you and use you for shoes!" She snarled.

He actually laughed deeply and pushed in fully.

"Shoes? Only shoes?" He asked as he kissed her throat as he rolled his hips fluidly.

"Hai shoes! Need more. Please." Asuna whined.

"I want you to come back to my castle. I need you." He said cupping a full breast.

"Hai fine." She snapped crashing her lips against his.

His inner dragon was pleased and happy. He had been so sullen. The dragon lord had plans for Maec. He also had plans for the wyvern. He just had plans but at this second; he had plans of heaven with his beautiful second mate.

Valerian actually hated himself. He hated feeling like a whore and that was what he felt like. Bitter anger at Gabrielus ripped him up and the two of them had gotten into a nasty altercation; Valerian had won. His lover had returned and she was busy strapping armor into place and he looked her over.

"Hello femmina." He said warmly.

"Well hello Valerian." She smiled.

"How do you feel? Someone has said you faced major battle but they will not elaborate so I decide to ask the horse, si?" Valerian stated walking in.

"I faced difficult battle hai. How are you?" She asked noticing shadows under his eyes.

"I miss my mammal is all." He teased.

"Why Valerian I do believe you cut your hair!" Asuna grinned.

"Si! Do you no love it? I think it fabulous and makes it much easier for battle." He teased more.

He had neared her and his mouth hovered over hers. He was breathing hard and he wanted her. He wanted her badly. She could feel his tension.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Truly nothing. I had only gotten used to seeing your face. I miss Italy and the villas." He said breathing heavily against her mouth.

She breathed harder and he whined a little as she captured his lips and he groaned. Valerian wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him. She decided to be extra nice and she moved her mouth to his juncture and she snapped her fangs hard. His lips dropped open and he groaned loudly as she took in his blood. She sucked really hard and he clutched her to him as he came harshly. Valeria rasped as she licked the fangs marks to speed their healing and she kissed his neck.

"Feel good?" She whispered in his ear.

"Si. I missed you. Femmina, I missed you so." He whispered back as he found her mouth.

His kiss was desperate and it confused her. He was not usually like this and he sought her neck.

"Valerian? Oh Kamis what are you doing?" She whined.

"Did not want him. Do not want him anymore. He thinks I am being silly but I do not want him. I only wish for you and your lovers if you so desire. Femmina look at me." He growled.

She was doomed and she did look at Valerian. He lifted her up and the basilisk-succubus joining began. It was way too intense and his kisses were fantastical. Asuna was getting the idea that his feelings were getting just as intense and she was suddenly terrified. Amedeo would go into a rage and she was exhausted after the awesome togetherness they shared. He was sleeping on his stomach and she needed to get to the Ryuku Kingdom. She kissed his ear and he barely woke up.

"I am going the dragon kingdom." She said softly.

"Si! You taste all yummy like dragon. You might wish to mask that. Amedeo will go nuts." He suggested.

"Good idea." She whispered and grew playful.

She nipped his butt cheek and he yelped.

His eyes were full of something and he stared at her deeply.

"You can conceive still. It will have to be quick. Make him loose control totally. It may be dangerous but make him loose it and take you in his true form." He murmured.

"How?" She asked stunned.

"Our instincts to mate with those who carry our mark. Even in your animal form you will have those venom marks. Make him mad. Make his mind primitive. Bite him in his true form in your true form. The drive to mate will hit him." He said kissing her nose.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Si." Valerian said lying his head back down.

Asuna stood up and prepared herself to play a dangerous game. She went to Rena first to cover up the scent and taste of Ryu's pups. She went in search of Amedeo; Justinus was only allowed to hunt with escort now and he hated it. Amedeo was sleeping in his humanoid form under a tree and she marveled at him.

"Come on." She called.

He woke up and stared at his wife. He did not feel like anything and shook his head no. She changed form and she began barking at him.

"Femmina go away!" He snapped.

She refused and she began to lick him. He growled in anger and swatted her muzzle. Amedeo was getting pissed and tried to mesmerize her and she refused to look at him. She nudged him and licked at him and he snarled.

"What? I can be depressed, okay? I can be upset! You are allowed, si? The great canine princess is allowed but not me? Well I wish to be upset!" Amedeo snarled at her.

She laved her big inu tongue on him and he grew disgusted. He suddenly changed form and intended to coil up and sun himself. She began barking loudly and he grew even more pissed. He snapped his jaws at her and she began to the same. Asuna jumped on him and he made his viper yell as she sank her fangs into about where his shoulders would be. His whole serpernt body began to shake violently and she wondered if she had gone to too far. His mind was most definitely primitive and she was thrown. She yelped and whined as she landed and he struck. Amedeo pinned her down and things happened from there. She whined out but not in pain. The basilisk king was just not in his rational mind and she had taunted him right into a very strange encounter.

/

His head hurt and he lifted it. It pounded badly and the silky body of his wife in her true form was next to him.

"Femmina?" He lisped.

He changed form and she was laid on her side. She was panting heavily and he was trying to remember exactly what happened. Asuna sluggishly changed form and he cried out.

"Asuna! Femmina? Oh Gods! Femmina!" He said picking her up.

"You are brutal." She chuckled.

"What did I do? Oh wait, did I? Did we? It is possible, si?" He asked stunned.

"Must say felt so good. Kamis I do want to do that again my darling." She said yawning.

"You enjoyed that act of brutality?" Amedeo asked horrified.

"I enjoyed my husband hai! You actually spoke a thing or two in Latin." Asuna whispered.

"Oh Gods. Femmina! I said filthy and nasty things! Gods that is not how I prefer amor. I prefer a bed with kisses and plenty of skin." He said turning red.

"Did I make Amedeo Gnaeus Servius turn red?" She asked teasingly.

"Si!" He growled.

"So good my darling. Loved it. I am tired though. You seemed to like a little more blood letting in your true form." She said sliding out of his arms.

"Asuna! There was a reason you did this! Who told you to do this?" He growled.

"I have my sources." Asuna said biting her lips.

"I love my wife! I will not treat her like a piece of meat! Never do that again." Amedeo snapped walking past her.

"You do not treat me like Drostan treated Valentina. I wanted this because it would insure a pregnancy I was told." She cried.

He stiffened and he turned.

"You did this so you would become with my child?" He asked shocked.

"Hai." She nodded upset.

"Do not be so stupid! I prefer to make babies in a bed or perhaps the forest floor but most certainly humanoid. There is a reason we are born this way. I do not consider that my true form. This is my true form, si?" He growled.

"Well I thought it was hot how my basilisk husband told me he would never get enough of me. Told me how good I felt." Asuna grinned as she neared him and whispered against his lips.

"What am I to do with you?" He whispered back.

"Love me." She stated softly.

"Always. I will always love you." Amedeo said emotionally.

He could not believe her actions but then he should have believed her audacity.

He had been really pissed off at her and now he knew she was really pissed off at him. The power inside the male dog was unreal. The power that oozed off the rat's son was horrendous as well. He knew where his little Isha got her strength from now he intended to exploit it. His son was fat and rounded as a small infant should be. He was also beautiful and his powers oozed from him. He also babbled about his Chichi. That had pissed him off the most. He had loved Hanaj but now the little twerp had really ticked him off. He had been willing to aid her until he had seen his son and the boy had called someone else father. No, Isha needed pain. Isha had a problem with knowing her place like Nia did. Bitter, bitter memories of Nia Besud tore him up and she truly had been someone he had loved. He would never admit it because it was weakness but it was truth. He went to sleep alone that night with thoughts of the brunette beauty and he fell into a nightmare.

/

_Nia stood in Astana and she really did not want to be here. The new king was said to be cruel and had tastes that ran both sides of the gambit. She needed to be strong for her clan as things had not been going well for the Jings and the Tomoshibi. She had no ill feelings towards the light wraiths. They were evolving and changing; the influence that Astana had would dwindle and Maec supposedly did not want to loose the power they possessed. She had not met Maec Ruwon tr'Awnhi but she was filled with fear. She walked into the throne room and the young king was flanked by several nobles and she saw two black haired females that she knew must be his wives as they looked to be of the same clan or a lesser tr'Awnhi subfamily. _

"_Please come forward Clan leader Besud." Maec said eyeing the really beautiful woman._

"_Your majesty." She said formally._

_She lifted her face and her eyes were silver; they were honest to Gods silver and they were that color without high emotion or magics. Maec could not help but stare. His brown black hair was down this day and he only wore a silk jacket edged in ermine. His dark brown bottoms were loose and he wore nothing on his feet. She would have thought he would wear more finery but he was dressed rather casually for a day at court. She caught a glimpse of his pierced chest and she blushed a little. Maec watched the red creep up her neck to her high cheek bones and he was smitten. She was willowy and elfin as she stood before him. His father had always said that the other clans were worthless; he made a point of knowing them and demanding fealty. He saw no reason of having an empire and not actually ruling it._

"_Am I not dressed well enough for you Lady Besud?" Maec asked smirking._

_Her breath caught and the young king was gorgeous. His mouth was sensual and his eyes were positively simmering. She heard a growl and she looked over a beautiful woman with slate grey eyes and long black hair. She looked angry and she stormed from the room._

"_Do not mind her. She likes to think I give a shit what she thinks." He said holding out his hand._

_Nia smiled a little at his informality. She took his hand and he stood. She got a good look at his rippling stomach and it was breath taking how the king looked._

"_I am glad you think so. We are highly telepathic in this clan. You might wish to shield when you are here." He smiled as he walked beside her._

"_I am sorry majesty." Nia stated blushing more._

"_No, please Lady Besud. Please look all you like. I rather find the idea of you looking very appealing. Now for tedious state business and then perhaps you will join me for a hunt." He said letting his hand linger._

"_Yes. I would like that very much majesty." She said bowing very low._

_Nia wore a simple cream colored linen tunic shirt and wide leg leggings. She may have been a clan leader but she was not pompous in her attire. He had dressed himself accordingly because he wanted the trust of the clans. He had big plans and it required unity against the traitorous Tomoshibi. He had murdered his first love when the whore had chosen the Hasegawa and a corporeal over him. Never a night went by when her screams did not haunt him but it became easier the longer he ruled. He had executed his own father. The civil war was tearing the empire apart and he refused to have nothing. No, his father deserved death. He spent the rest of the day charming the leader of the Besud clan._

_/_

_It was dark and she did not know this place at all. The king had asked her to come and she was shocked to find herself alone in a small residence. Maec was on the stairs as he watched her fumble a little. She was blind to some colors. He had found that in the midst of their talks. Her eye color was a deformity but it entranced him. His turned silver in high emotion but hers were just stunning. He could not stop thinking about her and he had decided that he would have her. Sanra had thrown an ever loving fit when she saw the way he looked at her. He had woken up the next day to his sister in his bed sucking his cock and he had been disgusted as normal but he let her. He let her have her sick fantasies. She had been obsessed with him since she had come of age. She was older then he by a few years but he was the oldest male child. The tr'Awnhi the men ruled but she was nasty tempered and powerful little whore. Sanra and her twin provided him with excellent assassins and he had access to great power. He figured the incest was worth it as long as it did not beget a bastard. _

_Maec watched Nia and his heart pounded in his chest. Her beautiful face made him flush and he wanted to lay her against his bed and taste her till she screamed._

"_Lady Besud? Can you not see?" He asked coming down the stairs._

"_Not very well majesty." Nia stated breathlessly._

"_I am coming. I have asked you to my private estate outside of the capital." He explained._

"_May I ask for what reason sir?" she asked nervously._

"_Nia, may I call you Nia?" He said smoothly._

"_Yes." She nodded._

"_I noticed you are shielding now when you come to court. I was hoping you would tell me that you found me pleasing." Maec stated running fingers along her neck._

"_I find you beautiful yes my king." Nia said terrified suddenly._

"_What is wrong?" He asked cupping her cheek._

"_I have never known and that is to say that I am…" She said stumbling for words._

"_Nia? Have you never been touched?" Maec asked stunned._

"_No. I have tried to devote myself to the clan after the civil war." She said totally red._

"_Beautiful woman. Are you afraid of me?" He asked._

"_Yes." She answered honestly._

_Maec gathered her in his arms and nudged her lips with his. Her breath was trembled and he held her tenderly. His kiss was tender but hungry as he sought her tongue. Nia felt tingles in her lower belly and she jerked away._

"_My king you are married!" She said breathless._

"_Nia, I am married not bound. I know it is difficult to understand. I did not marry for feeling but for stability." Maec explained._

_She knew it was that way sometimes and she was wide eyed. She could not see very well in the dark and she was groping. She touched something and Maec could not breathe. She had inadvertently touched his groin and she stared at his face._

"_My king?" She gasped._

"_Nia! Maec, please call me Maec." He whispered._

"_Maec is that?" Nia asked._

"_Yes." Maec groaned as she palmed it._

"_I cannot see very well at all. May I touch it bare?" She asked innocently._

"_By the Gods woman." He whispered and then bared himself._

_Nia wrapped her hand around his staff and he was gasping and groaning as she touched him with such innocence. Her fingers were twisting and playing with the gold in the vein and he was rasping against her cheek. He had not touched a virgin in so long but this one had a raw sensuality to her. He could not stop himself and he brutally kissed her. Nia groaned into it and he was loosing his mind. He did not even make it to his bed. He picked her up and laid her on the table. He feasted and tasted her throat and breasts as made passionate love to her. She was groaning and begging him softly by the time he reached her center._

"_I need you Nia. Oh woman I want to hear you scream. Trust in me." He whispered as he laid his cheek against her belly._

_Nia nodded as she bit her lip. Maec slipped two fingers inside of her and he met with her maidenhead. He was breathing harder as he fought bought snarls. He used his claws to slice her maidenhead and she winced a little. He situated himself between her thighs to feast on her virgin's blood. She groaned and rasped as his tongue sought deep the sweet nectar. Nia was getting totally blind in the passion and she felt her body coiling and heat rising in her belly. Maec spared her nothing and she felt his fingers seeking another entrance. She whined out and suddenly she began convulsing. Her first release was powerful. Maec added to it by sinking his fangs into her labia. Nia screamed as her upper body arched. Her king was drunk. He tasted the hormones and it was too delicious as he stroked his aching cock._

"_I will be gentle. I promise you." He whispered as he feverishly kissed her._

"_Need blood." She whimpered._

"_Drink then." Maec commanded nibbling her lower lip._

_Nia slipped fangs into his throat and he wanted her corporeally first. He wanted this so badly and he slowly; oh so slowly eased his rather large self into her. She cried out in both pain and passion as he stretched her._

"_Yes Nia. I promised gentle. Slowly I will go and I will take from within. Do you want that?" Maec asked hotly in her ear._

"_Yes! Please majesty! Please! By the Gods you feel so good." She whimpered for him._

_Maec kept his word to his lover. He kept his passion under control and his need in check as he made her his. It did not take him long to learn every dip and every curve of this woman nor did it take long to feel her soul fully. At first it was supposed to be a conquest. It was supposed to be that he just wanted the beautiful woman. He was not supposed to fall in love with her._

Asuna was seeing his dream and she stared down at him in shock. Why he should be dreaming of the beautiful onna she had no idea but she was indeed lovely. She suddenly grabbed his neck and he came awake. He was bathed in sweat and his eyes were silver. He saw his nemesis and he realized she had been here some time.

"How dare you!" He raged.

"What you did was so evil!" She screamed.

"Yes, it was evil. It is also evil that MY son calls his own brother father. Maiell is my son!" Maec raged.

"He calls him such because his real sire is so fucked in the head!" Asuna snarled.

"Oh yes Isha. Here we go again; blah blah blah!" Maec condescended.

"So you raped me so that you could prove a point?" She asked in a dangerous tone.

"You knew it was me darling. It was not him so please loose the relations thing. You stupid corporeal are so hung up on flesh." He sneered.

"So you raped me?" She asked again.

"I did not rape you. You told me I would never have you again and so I proved you wrong. You are something to me and so if I want you then so I shall have you!" He said showing fangs.

"You bastard!" She said belting him across the face.

He tried to catch her fist but she continued to hit him. Finally he grabbed her hand and held it hard. She yelped as he crushed her fingers. He slammed her down on his mattress and stared down at her. His long hair fell around them and he felt it. Anger churned in his gut at the auras he felt and he held her jaw.

"I saw you at that hot spring. You are actually deeply afflicted by that creature." He said hatefully.

"Leave him alone!" Asuna snarled.

"Why would I leave him alone Asuna. Why would I leave him alone when he touches what is mine with such passion and dare I say it, love?" Maec said with purely silver eyes.

"What happened with Nia?" She demanded.

"Shut up! Not everything to do with you has to do with her!" He said in a low growl.

"Are you jealous of Ryukotsusei? You should be jealous of Naraku the most." She hissed.

"Oh my darling you are just so stupid sometimes." He said phasing her clothes off.

Maec shocked her by beginning to suddenly kiss her stomach and she screamed in fury.

"I should take the dragon's daughter. I should just pluck her away and take her for mine. All your children are powerful even your halfling. Yes, I like that idea. Stealing away one of yours while you steal away my son." He said caressing her stomach too fondly.

"Dead man! I will fucking kill you!" She snarled.

"Beautiful! Gods you are so beautiful." He said slamming himself into her.

"Damn you! No!" She growled out in hatred.

"Am I raping you again Isha? Why did you come here then? Small part of you glories in my filthy nature you dirty little whore." Maec stated loosing his head.

He grabbed a fistful of her silver hair and yanked her head back. He exposed her throat and sank his fangs into her throat. The pleasurable sensations would dampen her reactions and make her stop fighting. She groaned and whined as he took his own pleasure from her body. His want made him utterly insane. He did not care how he got what he wanted; he would take. He growled out loudly as his body spilled. Asuna thought he might be done but he phased out. She fell to her side and groaned out wildly. He rarely did this at all and most certainly not with just anyone. This woman was making him crazier then he had been with Nia. He refused to leave her. Asuna was screaming out and Maec was mentally combusting but he refused to vacate the glory or beauty. His malicious lover had shown up to fight then she would have to deal. The inu princess was withering on his bed and she looked utterly possessed. She knew others had to hear her screams but she finally blacked out. Maec phased in and his corporeal self was covered in sweat and he trembled. She was overcome and it was delicious. He leaned down and he growled in her face.

"You keep asking about Nia. Well my darling enemy you will know about Nia. You will see it all." He said getting almost nuttier.

Asuna was a little out of it and she growled a little as he cut his own neck with his claws.

"I want you to tell Lei and Hanaj about this. Tell them I supposedly raped you and tell them how you moaned for me. I have had enough of you tonight. I will move against the wyvern in two days. Please make certain you are ready." He said letting her go.

Asuna's face was shocked and disgusted at his words. He had smeared his blood on her lips and muttered something. She snarled as the air thinned and she ported out. She staggered into the in between and she snarled in anger. Lei rushed out and he saw her condition and he shouted.

"Asuna? Gods what the hell?" He growled.

"Maec! He did things, KAMIS!" She hissed as he guided her towards the hot spring.

Lei was really furious and Hanaj heard the ruckus. He could smell his father's blood on her and he began making angry noises.

"Asuna? Love what happened? What did he do? Tell me!" He snapped.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"What? You are covered in his blood and you smell like him! What do you mean?" Lei snarled out.

She refused for them to go after him and she did not say anything else. Lei and Hanaj both got her cleaned up and hate filled her veins for Maec. Hate of his arrogance and hate of his possessive nature.

_Nia watched him as he slept and she smiled. She crawled over his body and she felt him grab her hips. She growled softly and looked down at him._

"_Where are you going?" He asked in a sultry tone._

"_I intended to hunt." She said brushing fingers along his cheek._

"_My love I want something from you." Maec said rolling them._

"_Yes?" Nia asked breathless._

"_Do you love me?" He demanded._

"_Maec do not be silly." She whispered as he entered her._

_Her king and lover was amorous and he was insatiable at times. He also was spending more and more time amongst her clan and with her then at Astana and there was talk. His face broke into a passionate grimace as he made love to her._

"_Nia! You are my life. You are mine." He groaned as his moved within her._

"_I love you. I love you." She gasped as they moved against the other._

_Maec cried out as he climaxed within her. His beautiful lover was arched against him and she whimpered softly as her body came down. He preferred to take her physically. She was astonished but she found delight in his passions. He was decent to his wives but he did not love them. They were ornaments in his empire and he had told her many times that she was his heart. Later he was up and he was grinning at her. Nia could see fairly well in the day and she saw the outline of his body._

"_I cannot imagine seeing the way you do but your eyes haunt me. They are the loveliest thing I have ever seen." He stated as he dressed._

"_I thank you your majesty and I hope he continues to think I am lovely." She said stretching._

"_Devilish woman." Maec hissed._

_He was on her in a second and he was passionately kissing her. She shrieked in laughter as he kissed nipped her skin. He took a breast and her tip in his mouth and she groaned out. He was getting more and more in a lust and Nia was suddenly feeling massive release of her release and he was relentless._

"_Why have you not given me a child?" He demanded._

"_Huh?" She asked in her haze._

"_Your belly should be full of my son." Maec said tweaking and pulling gently on her tips._

"_I do not know. I have not thought on it." Nia whispered._

"_Think on it." He commanded and he took her again and then again._

_Nia glowed for days after and she loved him. She did not expect to see the foul tempered sister of her lover but Sanra tr'Awnhi appeared very soon._

"_You distract him." She whispered._

"_Pardon me?" Nia asked shocked._

"_You take him from Astana and his family. You are nothing. You are nothing but a clan leader. What the hell could he possibly see in you?" Sanra asked manically._

"_I know not. I am sorry if you are displeased." The Besud leader said perplexed._

"_Displeased? Does he fuck you well? He is beautiful is he not? He should be home and not fucking some whore like you!" She said screaming._

"_Princess Sanra, I think you should go home now. I will not be called a whore by you or anyone!" She snarled._

"_Has he told you he likes men as well? I have seen him. He likes many things you stupid little country slut! I love to watch him as he fucks them so well." She taunted._

"_Shut up!" Nia said shaking._

"_Has he told you that he fucks me as well?" Sanra said getting in her face._

"_Stop it! Shut up!" She hissed at the lovely tr'Awnhi princess._

"_Yes, so the same cock he uses to fuck you has been within his older sister. So good Nia. You are such an unsophisticated whore." She said attacking Nia._

_The Besud leader held out her hands and she produced a shield of Kemuri. Sanra slashed and fought through as she became burned. She grabbed Nia's head and slammed it into a wall. Suddenly Sanra screamed an unholy scream and Maec was holding her neck. His eyes had gone white and he was so angry that his claws ripped into her throat. He threw her and she hit the same wall._

"_How dare you show up here!" He snarled with an unholy voice._

_Nia was terrified of him. She had never seen him like this and Sanra had said terrible things. The sister of her lover still would not shut up. Maec was fixing to kill her and he phased his hand into her chest._

"_Shut up Sanra! I swear to our Gods you had better shut up!" He said loosing his head._

"_You got her pregnant? She is not your wife! You got her pregnant?" Sanra asked getting hysterical._

_Maec was stunned and he looked at Nia. The look of terror on her face was like a knife to his heart. Never did he want her to see the depravity. Never once did he want her to see what it took to rule. Never once did he want her to see his dark side._

Asuna sat up in a cold sweat and he had linked them. She was seeing what he was dreaming and he had truly loved Nia Besud. He had loved her and he had tried to shelter her from the sickness that ate at him. Hanaj sat up and he could feel her turmoil.

"What is wrong?" He asked kissing her shoulder.

"He loved her. He loved your real mother." Asuna whispered.

"How? He killed her." Hanaj growled.

"I am seeing it." She said shaking her head.

"Do either of you know what time it is?" Lei asked grumbling.

"Hush Lei." His cousin snapped.

"Um no. My bed. If you want go get in yours." He retorted.

"No." Hanaj retorted back.

"Then shut up." Her Jing husband said rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Hanaj, he did love her. There is a small portion of him that is not sick. He has some shred of sanity." Asuna whispered.

"He is lost Asuna. Do not think you can save him. He is an animal that needs to be put down. When we can finally overwhelm him then we shall. If that damn Pazuzu will ever wake up! I have no clue what my own father does. He would not train me. He would only take me hunting and teach me other things but never like Nveid." He said bitterly.

"Hanaj. He was sheltering you too." She realized.

"From what?" He snarled.

"From himself. The darkness. He does love you." Asuna barely whispered.

"He connected you to him for what reason?" Hanaj demanded.

"To see her. To know his side. He wants me to know that he does love. He wants me to know why he did what he did." She considered.

"You seriously do not believe that. He takes you knowing that you were my mate! He took you knowing you gave me a child." He said getting up and angry.

"I did not say it was rational." She pointed out.

Lei was growling and pulled the bed roll over his head.

"Asuna! He went to your past and got you pregnant whilst I was in a coma! He just does what he wants however he wants. He feels no guilt nor does he feel it wrong. If you go and take a lover then you feel guilty forever." He snorted.

Asuna turned red and he rolled his eyes.

"I cannot have this conversation anymore. I hate my own father so much." He said laying back down.

"GOOD!" Lei snarled popping his head up.

"Oh shut up!" Hanaj snapped.

"Suck it!" His relation growled.

Hanaj gave Asuna a look and she smirked. She proceeded to do exactly what Lei had said and her poor Jing husband ended up shouting out himself.

She decided to strike out against the wyvern before Ryukotsusei had a chance to figure out what she was doing. The dragon lord was just not to be trifled with and Akemi managed to get away with much because she knew how to stay one step ahead. Poor Ryukotsusei was going to be dizzy dealing with both her and her cousin. Asuna was in armor and she left Amedeo sleeping in a comatose state. She had learned how to let him fall after they made love so as not to get trapped. He was damn near impossible to move otherwise. Valerian's silence was bothering her and she went by herself. She was moving silently and sudden footfall made her jump. Maec smirked and she slashed at him.

"I told you that I would honor my word. I bound myself in blood." He said coldly.

"Why did you connect us?" Asuna demanded.

"No talk Isha. You are boring me today. We have lizard to skewer." Maec snapped.

"Sleep well?" She retorted.

"Like a baby." He grinned.

She ported and he phased in beside her. They were in a citadel deep within the bowels of the earth and Maec looked around. His lip curled and she rolled her eyes.

"You know Hanaj wonders if you are even wraith." She growled.

"No idea. Never met my mother." He said coldly.

That statement shocked her and she let Konkisaiga appear. He appreciated her abilities and she was masking them both. She came upon Drostan sleeping. She really hated an enemy that could not fight back and she moved fast. Asuna pressed her fang to his throat and he came awake. The wife of his enemies was right there and his eyes flashed. Asuna looked back for a second and Maec was not there. The bastard had betrayed her and she was thrown. She twisted and landed in a kneeling position.

"You attack whilst I sleep? I did not think you had it in you." He said cruelly.

"You are a murderer and a rapist!" She snarled.

"Surely you do not mean Akemi." Drostan scoffed.

"No. I mean Moina." Asuna said in hatred as she said Valentina's Celtic name.

"Oh the whore? Sure, I killed her but as a runaway wife I had that right. That does not constitute murder little dog; that is justice. Now what I will do to you will be justice as well." He said as his eyes navy.

"You did. I tell you that you did and I made a deal with a pythos." She said handling her weapon.

"You did what?" He said shocked.

"Hai. That got your attention. Does not think much of you at all. Prefers the basilisks because they worshiped him. No, he does not like you at all." Asuna said growling in pure unadulterated hate.

"You make deals with the original serpernt daemon woman. You really think you can handle that?" He scoffed.

"Do you?" She snarled as her nami dagger appeared.

She shoved it in his gut and he was blown backwards by the force. Blood sprayed everywhere and Maec was sitting up on a rock overlooking the sleeping room.

"Well Isha your power grows." He said with glowing eyes.

"You!" Drostan snarled coughing up blood.

"Yes lizard. I signed a treaty in blood in the circle before my own gods that I would assist her. So I will have to harm you." He said phasing down.

Maec pulled his own weapon; a nasty curved blade and he had no intentions of killing the wyvern but he had every intention of keeping his word only to the letter. He pathed to the wyvern king to play along and he stabbed him quickly. Drostan snarled and slashed Maec with plenty of venom. Asuna figured there would be betrayal and she actually moved fast. She sank her claws into his throat and Maec threw her. Drostan smelled dragon and basilisk on her. He choked and coughed up tons of blood. He grabbed Maec's shirt and stared at his cold eyes.

"You had better live up to our treaty." Drostan said shifting out barely.

"Not likely." The Shouten king growled.

Asuna stared at him and she went into a rage. Maec managed to block her fang and she swung hard with all her might. She cut into his chest and she grew wrathful. She reached over and yanked out his piercing out of one nipple. He snarled in pain and backhanded her. She wiped her mouth and rolled. Asuna swept her foot and tripped him. She brought her fang down and she sliced a good chunk of his hair off.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

"Poor Maec! I screwed up his hairdo. Fight me!" Asuna screamed.

Maec whirled and grabbed her neck. He snarled as he shook as something hit him. He let go of Asuna and Ryukotsusei stood by in full armor and he looked furious. Amedeo too stood by and he too looked pissed. Maec snarled when he saw the dragon lord and he phased out and appeared right behind him. Ryukotsusei was in no mood to deal with the Shouten and Maec went to unleash his kemuri; the dragon flared his yoki aura and the wraith was repulsed. Amedeo came over to Asuna who was covered in blood but it was mostly Drostan's. He began to shake her and he was furious.

"You have made yourself my personal enemy." Ryukotsusei stated with fury.

"Do you think I am afraid?" Maec asked.

"I think you a fool if you are not." The water dragon said smirking.

Maec struck him but the aura flaring made him impenetrable. Asuna realized where his armored hide came from. It was not that he was invincible; he used his yoki as a heavy armor. Between his powerful raigekidan and the yoki shell; the dragon was just strong. He had been trained as a warrior and it showed. Maec had no will to battle and he phased out. Ryukotsusei turned on her and tried to keep his temper in. He had managed to keep their relationship a secret but he was fixing to tear her up.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you insane? Lady Asuna are you insane?" Ryu snarled.

"Shut up Ryu." She growled.

"Femmina!" Amedeo snapped.

"How dare you just show up here! Akemi told me to find you and ask you to come for dinner and you are gone. Two guesses where you would go." The dragon seethed.

Amedeo had never seen the dragon quite this mad. He was steaming but the Lord of the Ryuku Islands looked positively homicidal.

"Lord Ryukotsusei, she is well. I will deal with her." The basilisk king stated.

Ryu had to step back and he glared at her. He thought many things and her eyes bled red. He was thinking at her that she was reckless. He asked her in thought did she care nothing for their babes. He asked did she not care anything for him. He went so far as to think that she did not want his children. She must want them dead.

"Fuck you Lord Ryukotsusei!" She screamed and she walked straight up to him and slugged him in the stomach.

Amedeo was stunned and she ported out. Ryu was coughing as her punch was strong and she had hit him good.

"This revenge thing goes too far si! It must be tempered. You two are both two emotionally invested. You feel the right to tell her what to do. I try and she ignores. I married her and she still ignores." He said with a shake of his black and red head.

"Amedeo sir. I appreciate your words but this is a Japanese thing. Honor is everything and that onna is Japanese royalty. You may be married to her but I am a member of her family and by the Kamis I will speak my mind!" He snapped and he ported.

Amedeo made a nasty face and mimicked his words in a disrespectful way and wished to his Gods he could slap the Japanese daemons sometimes. They acted like honor and revenge was unknown to the rest of the world. He just wanted his femmina to use her head. She was on warpath and she felt the need to avenge an act that now had not occurred and a femmina she had never met. He really did not get her sometimes.

Asuna was bathing in the ocean to wash off the blood of Drostan and Ryukotsusei found her. He hauled her out of the water and snarled in her face. She snarled right back and he shook her. She grabbed his shoulders and threw him. He came up sodden and his eyes were red. His white and blue hair was soaked and he flexed his claws.

"I will not allow it to happen again! Do you hear me?" He yelled.

"You are not my master!" Asuna screamed.

"I am not? Oh really? You think I will shy away from you onna? You think I fear the great inu princess; Orlovich Asuna?" Ryu said circling her.

"He took your mate as his! He fathered a child by her and he flaunts himself in your lands whenever he pleases. He would have taken my son by Amedeo and smothered the life from him and he took a good woman and raped her! He raped her and allowed his soldiers to violate her and then burned her body. He repeated the process to her young daughters and crucified her sons. Now you tell me that he should live another day?" She asked in anger.

"You have my son and my daughter within you. Now if you deny me or not; you will not deny me those twins. Refute me all you wish inu but I made love to you. I made passionate love to you and we created them. I will have them. I will have them and I will lie if I have to but I will have them." He said as his features were a little rough.

"I will not keep them from you. I have no intention of it but you will not stop me from delivering him his death." Asuna said.

"Nor will you stop me from my revenge. You will also not stop me from protecting your stubborn ass." He raged as he grabbed her.

She struggled wildly until he kissed her. Ryukotsusei was too male and too used to this family and their stubborn ass onna. They ended up on he sand and he was in her. Every time she swore she would stop. He swore no such thing and he would not stop kissing her. She mentally cursed his mouth. She mentally cursed his damn pride but she could not stop reacting. The dragon finally released her mouth and she arched her neck. He stilled himself and she whined.

"Shhh quiet." He commanded.

"Huh?" Asuna asked confused.

"I can sense something." Ryu stated looking around.

"Just port." She whimpered softly.

"Asuna, I mean it!" He snapped.

He flattened himself against her and he heard something now. From his vantage he saw a red basilisk. The creature was tasting the air and he mentally cursed.

"On the count of three I am changing form. Get your clothes and get out." He snapped softly.

"Do not tell me…" She snapped in return.

He jerked himself out of her and he changed form swiftly. She was startled as he moved out of his spot he struck the red. Asuna threw her clothes on and she figured the red was here at the behest of Drostan. She went to attack and Ryu whirled on her.

"Onna! I said go!" The noh spoke.

"Hell no!" She said in anger.

"I am the lord here!" He hissed.

Her eyes flashed red and she jumped over him. Asuna saw the red that was way too cocky. She was sick of his ascertains and she let her fang appear. She let her yoki flow fully and she whirled around and let loose such a tremendous wave. It slammed down the beach; it melted away the basilisk and decimated the sand. Her body shook from the tremendous exertion and he changed form swiftly. She had Konkisaiga in the sand to use to hold herself up and his face was red.

"I would have taken him! You need not drain all your yoki! Akemi has told me all about an incident on Mount Fuji later on. Because it can be done does not mean it should be." He admonished.

"Shut up! Naraku does not control me!" She yelled at him.

"He should! I should speak to the hanyou. I should tell him what it will take to protect you. You have the potential to be the most powerful youkai in these lands but you are young! I am older then you and I still unlock abilities. It is never ending for youkai you arrogant onna! We age and we gain strength; you know this but you have run rough shod through your own yoki and pull on power that is underdeveloped and will weaken you in the long run." He yelled.

"Do not preach to me dragon! You cut short one life remember? I may have had more time to learn it!" Asuna retorted.

Ryukotsusei's face blanched and he stepped back. He bowed abruptly and he left her to stand there. She trembled and she wanted to sob. She was sick to death of explaining herself. She lied; Naraku tried to control her every chance he got but he was a lot slicker about it. She stared down and now she felt wretched. She was weak from the tremendous burst of yoki and she made herself trudge along. His face had looked like she had stabbed him. Asuna felt as if she had done the worst thing in the world.

Things stayed quiet and she stayed away from the Ryuku Islands for awhile. That did not sit well with the dragon lord but he kept his mouth shut. Her words had left a sour taste in his mouth and he only wanted some peace. His castle of course was never at peace as he had his adult sons with their own families now and he would never have thought he would have a ruckus here. He was glad he was wrong. He refocused on Akemi and the boys as thoughts of her pain cousin made him crazy. She had her own household to run and it seemed she would do as she saw fit. It did not seem to matter how he felt. Ryukotsusei was at his mother's shrine attending it like he did weekly. His brother Ryuu walked up slowly and he turned to look at him.

"Why are you sullen again?" Ryuu the Elder asked.

"No matter. I just have much on my mind." Ryukotsusei replied.

"You never lied to me before." His younger brother said softly.

"Neither did you." Ryu said under his breath.

"Pardon me?" He asked shocked.

"Did you think I did not know? I knew Ryuu. You had just lost Asuka but I cannot let it appear as if I am duped. You should have told me." His elder brother stated without malice.

"Brother, I am so sorry. I am so sorry. Please, I beg your forgiveness." He said falling to his knees.

"I already forgave you. I also know it has not happened since. He is my son Ryuu and that will not change. I am sorry for that but that is the price." He said rising.

Ryuu was weeping and Ryukotsusei put and hand on his head. He let him know that he knew the truth but prices were paid for honor.

"I have my own sins brother. Please do not think you are the only one." He whispered.

Ryuu looked up and blinked. His brother had just admitted to infidelity himself. His mouth dropped open and he was shocked.

"Is it because of me?" He asked horrified.

"I admit it made it easier." Ryu nodded.

"I have brought us shame." Ryuu said lowering his head.

"My sins are worse. Soon at some point I will have to admit to mine but I will have a daughter." He whispered.

"A daughter? Whose?" His younger sibling asked in shock.

"It matters not. It only matters that I have not honored my mate. I took the other onna to mate as well. She angers me beyond anything and I am incensed. She makes me crazed and I only want to be with her." He said looking haunted.

"Lady Asuna! You took Lady Asuna as your mate?" He said astutely.

Ryukotsusei said nothing and his brother was stunned.

"You have been involved in her fights as of late. Brother? She bears in her womb your daughter?" He asked.

"Hai and my son." He confirmed.

"Dragon twins?" Ryuu marveled.

"Hai. Shall we keep our sins my brother as we always have or shall you tell on me?" Ryu asked.

"You are my lord as well as my elder brother! I sinned against you first Ryukotsusei. I beg you to forgive me and I shall of course say nothing." He said bowing his head to the ground.

The dragon nodded and he felt like the biggest cretin. He had just blackmailed his brother. He figured he would add one more thing to his list.

Maec was reading the detailed history of the Inu no Taisho and he had found a copy of a portrait. He was staring at Isha. It was her and she looked almost the same as she did now minus the markings. She was known as Princess Sorami back then and his little nemesis had been rather laid back that life. Her eyes were different but she had been brutally raped by the dragon's father and then killed by the dragon later. Maec was almost giddy. He knew a weakness in the scaled ass bastard. He wondered what the little bastard would do if he had Asuna tortured a little. Little bitch deserved it in his opinion. He wondered what the dragon would do if he knew what he could do. He stood up and he phased into Japan. He wandered around the lands of the lizards and he was in his true form. It was night and he wandered through the castle. He saw his technically daughter in law and she shot up like a light. She stared straight at him and he grinned.

"Why not get poppa in law." He whispered and only she heard.

She phased so fast and she appeared in the main chambers of the dragon lord.

"My lord! My lord! Maec is here! Maec is here now!" She freaked.

Ryukotsusei shot up and he followed Hibari. Maec was now corporeal and he stared down at Reia fondly.

"Glad she looks like my son." He said coldly.

"Shut up!" Hibari snarled.

"So like your bitch mother. Well I thought I should tell you my plans. I like sport you see. You like to threaten and I like a challenge. You see Isha; you call her Asuna and I do sometimes but anyway, Isha has lived several times now. Seems I murdered her way back when as a small little Tomoshibi brat. Such a scrawny nasty little thing too. Well turns out she was our most powerful female and I killed her. Oops! Imagine my surprise when I found out too. Well you killed her too!" Maec said clapping.

"Get out of my castle." Ryukotsusei said in a low snarl.

"See I know what you know dragon. I know what she has. You should have stayed out of my way. She does not belong here. She is wraith and she will be mine either in life or in death, I care not. I also know the name Mizuchi. Yes that is the reaction I want!" Maec grinned wildly.

"Shut up! Do not speak that evil here!" The dragon lord said furiously.

"Well I want to meet him and I am going to. Touga's head was full of things and stuff about you! You going to tell your little whore mate that you whored out her cousin?" The Shouten king taunted.

Ryukotsusei snarled and he went to hit Maec who phased out. Hibari's mouth was open and he whirled.

"Say nothing! NOTHING!" He growled.

"Hai my lord." She said bowing.

"I have put your mother in grave danger." Ryukotsusei said worried.

"I will go." She said.

"No. I will. Get my eldest sons awake as well as my brother." He commanded.

He hurriedly went to his chambers and put on a haori and Akemi woke up. She rubbed her eyes and her mate was pulling his hair up.

"Ryukotsusei what is going on?" She asked.

"The Shouten king was here and said he somehow was going to take Asuna to my sire." He said actually frightened.

"What?" She asked horrified.

"Akemi, I have to go." He said porting.

Akemi was shocked Maec had come here and why was he personally attacking Ryukotsusei. It made no sense and she got up. The castle itself was now awake and things were just not adding up.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Western Lands history is thrown wide open as the Shouten seeks out a deadly weapon to counteract one carried by a son of the West. One bitch makes a play for a certain general and then seeks revenge. Dragon and inu come face to face in order to deal with other worldly beings. A minion of hell is lost and sought. Thank you for reading and please, let me know what you think!

With Open Arms and Bloody Omens

The blasted barrier that surrounded the lands. Certain areas he noticed were more well guarded then others. Knowing his little Jing traitors and he did; they had created an in between where one must have been forming. He did have to credit the Jings though; they were the most resourceful clan. They had issues and they solved them. They could have ruled themselves just fine but with power like theirs; he refused to completely loose it. Shan Lao was such a soft spoken pansy ass bastard. He enjoyed a calm and beautiful life. He had enjoyed breaking him. He had enjoyed breaking him immensely. He had not known Hasegawa Zhang well but the fucking Tomoshibi leader had been strong and elusive. Once the bastards had hid in other plane; they were lost to him. They cowered instead of figuring out how to dwell with their Shouten kin. They wanted _freedom_ and lives away from Astana. The power he lost when the fucking traitors left. His father had ruined everything. Maec only needed to wait and his beloved enemy would appear. What he was not prepared for was her to appear with her young. Maiell was on her hip and she was pointing to different things. He babbled in Japanese and he squealed in delight when he saw a butterfly.

"Very good! Hungry?" Asuna asked him softly.

"Hai." He nodded very seriously.

She sat down and arranged him. He was still nursing and Maec was surprised and highly pleased he realized. He just watched her and she spent time just feeding her little ones and she instructed her older ones in the use of swords and their powers which were widely varied and dangerous for ones so young. She put down arguments between siblings and his heart thudded. Jealousy and anger tore him up as she watched Maiell toddle around and she watched them play. Eventually she left with them and she returned. She looked around and she slipped from the barrier so she could hunt. Maec suddenly grabbed her and she went to fight back.

"Stop." He whispered hoarsely.

"What are you doing?" Asuna snarled.

"I saw him. You stay inside that barrier with him but he is beautiful. So much like us both. So utterly handsome and powerful Asuna. How long do you intend to feed him with your milk?" He whispered silkily.

"As long as he indicates he needs. He seems to need solid food and more liquids. I prefer him to take in milk as long as possible." She growled.

Maec was in a mood that did not involve destruction and he used his hands to move her hanfu and she fought at first. He actually cut his wrist and pressed it to her mouth and continued on with his actions. He exposed her full breasts with one hand and cupped her right globe.

"Such a beautiful creature. So beautiful." He whispered in fever.

Asuna was shocked by his actions and his blood tasted so freakishly good. He stepped back and pressed her to a tree. He used his kemuri and hiebie to trap her hands above her head and she hissed at him.

"For a moment shut up. I want you to just shut up for once." He moaned in her ear.

"What do you want now?" Asuna demanded.

"Watch." He growled softly.

He licked a tit softly and she groaned a little and he repeated his actions. He cupped both of her mounds and stared up at her face. She did not want to respond but she did. Maec was growling and he straightened.

"When will you figure out Isha that you are mine?" He demanded.

"Because you say it?" Asuna demanded.

"Because your power says it woman. Your very being says it. You piss me off!" He growled in fury.

He jerked her head to the side and sank his fangs right below her clavicle. She screamed in pain and oddly in pleasure as he was ruthless. He released his hiebie and she yelled in pain again and Maec was ripped from her. Shan Lao looked horrendously furious and he punched the Shouten king and he came back swinging. Asuna felt like a fool and Hanaj appeared as well. He looked furious and he undid his father's handiwork. Maec saw his child and he moved with speed born of fury and anger. He stabbed Shan Lao in the chest and he suddenly grappled his son to the ground. They were snarling and Asuna closed her hanfu and she shrieked in pain as she tried to make a move on Maec. Her enemy began laughing wildly and Hanaj phased his hand into his stomach and his own father wrapped his hand around his neck.

"Do not do it Hanaj. I can kill you as easily as I killed her and I loved her." Maec threatened.

"You bastard! You freely admit you killed my birth mother?" Hanaj snarled.

"Yes! Ripped you from her womb. I watched her reach for you before I strangled her." He said coldly.

"Why? Why would you do that to someone you love? How could you?" His son raged and kicked him in the groin.

Maec grunted and fell back. Asuna had moved over to Shan Lao who was bleeding out and Hanaj was getting answers.

"Sanra ruined everything with her! I loved her and she turned her against me. I begged her; I actually begged a woman! When she had Nveid and she was going to take him from me; never! He was from my precious Nia. She actually joined you bastard Jings against me. I could not have that. You were begotten by accident really and I took her. She was mine! When I felt you within her; I gave her a choice. She thought she would have you and Nveid. She thought wrong!" The Shouten king said with such hatred and malice.

"What were her choices father?" Hanaj demanded.

"Stay by my side or die." He said cruelly.

"Some choice! I would choose death too." His son retorted.

"Perhaps you will! That boy; Maiell, he is my son. You will not raise my son!" Maec snorted in fury as he grabbed his jaw.

Asuna heard Hanaj's jaw crack and she whirled about. She tried again to come at Maec and the pain in her chest made her fall. The bastard had done something and she was reaching for Hanaj. Her mate put his hand to his sire's neck and Maec screamed. His son's hand was surrounded with an ashy aura and he held the wound.

"You little bastard!" He snarled.

"What did you do?" Hanaj yelled as he scrambled to Asuna.

Maec moved to Hanaj fast and grabbed his arm and a sickening crunch was heard as he dislocated his son's shoulder. Maec stalked to Asuna and the dangerous fury was back. He grabbed her hair and she was snarling and kicking.

"You are going to learn just like Nia did." He said phasing with her.

Asuna woke up and she had a horrendous headache and she felt her head. She had a nasty cut to her scalp and blood had dried on her face. She wanted to curse the monster and he was playing his head games again. She took a good look around and it was winter and there was snow on the ground. Her silks were damp and she was stood up. She heard shouts and yells some distance and she realized Maec must have been terribly angry with her. She looked at her hands and they too were covered in blood.

"You will be okay." She heard behind her.

Asuna began growling and she whirled. There stood a small contingent of inu soldiers and they looked horrified to see a bitch in the middle of a forest and covered in blood. The head inu came forward and she had flashes. She stumbled back and she had a look of confusion on her face. Before her stood a man that she had seen once very briefly. Akinori was shocked to see an onna who resembled his own daughter so much but she was safely in the Western castle. This one had a crest and she was torn asunder.

"Onna! You have been harmed. Who did this?" He asked concerned.

Akinori had honey colored eyes and his silver hair came to his lower back. It was pulled up and done in a top knot and he came closer. Asuna stumbled back and she really began to feel pain. Akinori smelled many things on her and his eyes changed to red. A dragon smell was on her as well and he saw fresh blood on the ground as she stumbled back. She looked down and she yelped as she scented the blood.

"Help me!" She said in a quivering voice.

"It will be okay. Tadahisa! Search the grounds!" He barked.

He moved and picked her up. She stank of poison and her hands shook. Asuna had no clue what had happened to her but she looked worked over. Akinori transformed and he moved to his castle. His twins were in Akita hunting with family as the winter provided excellent sport. Yasu was still with them and he moved purposefully to the hospital wing. He laid her down and she cried out. His healer actually looked astonished and he saw the young bitch.

"Yasu. I found her in the forest. I heard the growling and snarling of a dragon." Akinori stated.

"Leave the missus here." Yasu stated.

Akinori looked doubtful and he moved away. Yasu began to feel along her bones and felt several that were broken and he had a look of hatred on his face.

"Old man." She whispered.

"What is it little miss?" He demanded.

"Check my pups. Please tell me they are okay. Please tell me they live. Please." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

He carefully checked her and was astonished to feel the auras he did. He felt three but she was bleeding.

"Who are you?" Yasu demanded.

"Not from here. They live?" She asked with closed eyes.

"Hai. They live but missy you are gonna have stay off your feet. You need to stay abed awhile to insure you stay this way." He said flatly.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"How did you come up pupped with dragons and a basilisk?" He demanded.

"Shouten." She whispered.

Yasu stumbled back and that name was not one he had heard in a long time. He stared at this onna and it dawned on him what she was saying.

"They slip you into the stream?" He asked very softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"How far?" Yasu demanded.

"Very. Touga's pup is lord." She said breathing hard.

"Son of a whore! Who are you pup? Who's your Chichi?" He asked brushing her hair off her forehead.

"Sesshomaru." Asuna whimpered.

"Okay. Look, you have to stay off your feet. You can still loose these pups. You look just like Sorami so I am going to assume you are Sorami. We have to get you out of here." He said picking her up.

She cried out softly and he whispered sorry.

"You my pup?" He demanded.

"If you mean was my name Isha then hai. I am the same." She nodded.

He blinked and he took a deep breath.

"Fucking bastard found you. He found you! We tried to hide you. We thought and now. You die as Sorami?" He asked getting agitated.

"Yasu, please calm down." Asuna said in pain.

"How can I? Isha and Sana were my life! Sana came back to me but she could not have anymore pups. They punished her for protecting you. We hid you!" He cried softly.

"I know your real name is Hanori. I know you have lived a really long time. Also know things are insane. Maec is damn well insisting he will control me." She whispered softly.

"That monster did this to you? He hurt my girl?" He said in fury.

"Why did you not have another family? Why did you leave your lordship?" She asked.

"I had more pups silly girl. I had a son; he took over the West and I was tired. I did not want it anymore and I always had a talent for herbs." He said carrying her to his private room.

"But what about Sana?" She asked softly watching him.

"She was my first love. She was my heart. When I grew tired of the lordship; I freed my mate and I left. I wandered for a long time and I just found my way back here." Yasu said laying her down.

"Thank you." Asuna mumbled.

"Hai. A dragon?" He asked raising a brow.

"You learn to love me." She grinned.

Yasu made a really rude noise and he kissed her forehead. She knew he was older. He showed some age in her era but he looked like a middle aged ningen. He went about his business and she knew this inu would guard her like crazy. She never appreciated how wonderful the codger was until now. She fell into a drugged sleep as he went in search of his other plane lover.

Wenling was busy. The islands were being infested more often and Jortel had actually taken up killing reds like crazy. She hated the games she felt like she was playing and she was busy removed her katana. She suddenly felt hands on her hips and at first she thought it was Jortel or Ryuu and she whirled with a smile. Her face dropped when she saw Shirong Hu. His light green eyes looked over her and she went to fight him and he grabbed her hands.

"Been looking for you." He stated.

"Do not care. Leave me alone." She snarled.

"Your power is impressive nu zi but you are a tigress." Shirong said stubbornly.

"So? Like that means a damn thing to any Byakko man? I refuse to be a pretty ornament for my mate and I will be an equal." Wenling snapped.

"Chung has backed off. He thinks you cannot be handled." He said blinking at her.

"Mighty nice of him. Why not join him and fuck yourself?" She snarled in annoyance.

"No fun nu zi. Always more fun with a real nu zi and with passion." He said looking her over.

"Oh ok. Since you got a looksie you think you can what? Screw you pussy boy." She said in a really nasty tone.

She was suddenly flattened on her back with the wind knocked out of her and the powerful male over her. His eyes looked like ice but he was not giving into her taunting words.

"You are not going to intimidate me nu zi. You are a challenge and a mystery. I like both. If you think that your prowess with a blade makes you less attractive to me; then you are mistaken. Something about your nasty mouth is such a turn on and hopefully since you handle a sword you can handle much." Shirong smiled.

"You but why and this….you asshole!" She growled.

"Yes." He smirked.

His kiss was sudden and she groaned as his experienced tongue made her mush. This man was wicked to the extreme and he was here. Shirong wanted to be excessively bad and he wanted to only give her a taste of what it was supposed to be like. Wenling's eyes opened as he still kissed her and she arched her body as he used his thumb to tease her clit. She was wearing a kimono and easily moved in a hurry. Shirong was growling softly and he prayed he could control himself. He wanted to make her seek him out. He shook a little and pushed inside of her after pulling himself out. Shirong pulled back slowly and she broke the kiss and sucked in her breath. She mewled wildly and he only gave her a few agonizing strokes. He forced himself from her wonderful heat and pulled her kimono down and straightened himself.

"There. Now I will go take care of myself but now as I fantasize about you. Good day nu zi." He smirked.

Wenling laid wondering what the hell just happened. A male Byakko had just taken liberties but then challenged her. Bastard made her blush and she was shaking her head. He had felt so good. He had felt so right and she admonished herself. She instead put her young dragon lord through a lust filled afternoon and Ryuu the Younger was on his futon out of breath and staring up at his ceiling.

"You are in a mood my love." He said softly.

"Yes. You look so good." She smiled down at him.

"Well thank you." Ryuu smiled.

"I love you." She whispered nuzzling his neck.

He gasped and she was ruthlessly attacking just below his ear; it was extremely sensitive and he groaned loudly.

"I am worried about my father." He said gasping and groaning more.

"Mhmm?" Wenling asked tonguing the sensitive skin.

"Evil onna! Hai he is not acting like himself. Wenling!" Ryuu whispered as he twisted underneath her.

"Okay." She whispered then sucked on his earlobe.

"He is acting out of sorts and distant. It is not like him and oh my Kamis." He moaned out as she slid down on him.

Her mate was wide eyed and she loved to watch him dissolve into pleasure. There was nothing sexier then seeing these powerful beings reduced to begging. He was begging shamelessly and she tightened her muscles on him as tightly as she could. He guided her and he was loosing it fast. Wenling was being wicked, wicked and thoughts about his sire went out of his head.

Yasu said to find him in the era she was in and she would. She felt much better and Yasu had stated she had only been beaten badly. Maec's anger at her infuriated her but she decided she needed her inu mate. She ported to Hideaki's room and he was sleeping. She crawled onto the futon and Juria was becoming an ally again slowly. That fact irritated Asuna but she needed her. Hideaki was sleeping deeply but was awakened within profound pleasure and warmth erupted in his groin. His eyes flew open and his bitch was giving him oral pleasure and he was in shock to see her. He also had no intentions of stopping her. Her chuckle around his girth gave him pleasant tingles and he let his head fall back and he groaned. She pulled back before he erupted and he whined but she pressed her mouth to his. He attacked her lips and he was wild to taste her. Asuna pulled her lips away just a little and he looked irritated.

"Hello General Hideaki. How are you?" She asked.

"Ride me then I shall tell you." Hideaki retorted.

Asuna slid down his girth and he moaned softly and she waited for his answer.

"Perfect." The inu general moaned.

"Good. You look so beautiful you know." She smirked.

"So glad my bitch thinks so. I am sorry mate but I need to fuck you into my futon and make you scream my name." He growled.

She smirked at his filthy mouth and he flipped them. He proceeded to begin to take her hard but she decided to see just how Panyu he was. Hideaki watched her whimper and close her eyes. What he did not expect was to just feel her in his head. His face fell and he groaned out as heat of unimaginable proportions hit him.

"Is this part of my nature?" He asked feeling flushed and warm.

"Hai." Asuna moaned out softly.

"Kamis this is so good." Hideaki realized.

Their coupling was way too intense and he was pouring sweat. He was shaking as she used every ounce of mental yoki she possessed. He staggered back and felt his body tingle everywhere.

"Asuna? Did I take your yoki?" He asked stunned.

"Probably. You are this so do not fret. It is more subtle in you then it is me but I am glad in a way you do it to me." She smiled languidly.

"I feel so good!" He whispered happily.

"I am happy. I am sleepy and I shall sleep." Asuna sighed as her eyes shut.

He smiled and he got up slowly and his eyes roved her. Hideaki was thrilled she was okay but also thrilled that she had come here. He decided to hunt and he truly felt so good at the moment. He was fixing to move through the barrier to find some big game and he felt hands on him. Salori gripped him and he stiffened.

"Hideaki." Salori whispered.

"Get your hands off of me." He snapped.

"What happened to you?" She demanded.

"I fell in love." He growled.

"With the princess? You take a girl as your lover?" She asked hurt and jealousy.

"No. I took her to mate and I love her. She has given me a pup." He said glowering.

"The princess gave you a pup?" Salori asked haunted.

"Hai. My baby girl is beautiful and perfect. I love her and her mother. I am sorry Salori but we knew we were going nowhere. We were only agreeable rutting partners." Hideaki said unaffected.

"I loved you." She said shaking in hate.

"I am sorry onna but I never told you that I loved you. I never led you on. I never lied to you. You said you were okay with how things were." He said stiffly.

She knew him well enough and she brushed his hakama and he growled in anger. She brazenly tore his silks and jerked his mouth to hers. Her tongue invaded his mouth and he snarled and was fixing to shove her off when she was suddenly hauled off violently. Asuna stood with her hand around her neck and she was furious.

"He told you to back off politely. I am telling you to back off violently. You have one more chance to live before I rip you up slowly." Asuna stated with rage.

"Asuna!" Hideaki growled.

"Do not interfere Hideaki. This is between your mate and your ex-lover who seems to be learning impaired." She said coldly.

"I find it detestable that you touch him you freaking little whore! Slut!" Salori snarled.

Hideaki refused to have his onna spoken about as such and he backhanded Salori. The black haired bitch went sprawling to the ground and her old lover stood over her with his chest heaving.

"You will not call my mate and your princess a slut or whore! I chose her! I had a right to take a mate and I wanted to. Now leave before I kill you myself." He snarled.

Salori was humiliated and furious. She truly could not believe that Hideaki would choose such a young bitch and then truth dawned on her.

"You only wish to be her consort! You could not possibly love a half breed." She said shaking her head.

Asuna actually tried to hold Hideaki back and it was surprising to see him so angry.

"You foul mouthed strumpet! Get out of my face before I go to your mate and have him banish you from court!" He snarled.

"Ruin me? I will ruin you! You had better watch it Hideaki!" She screamed.

"Really? You really threaten me?" He asked flexing his arms.

"Hai." She snorted.

Asuna released him and he wrapped his hand around her throat and her eyes bulged.

"I have no clue how I could take you! Nasty harlot! Rot and do not threaten me again or I shall not stop her from killing you." He said shoving her away from him.

Salori was humiliated and furious as she stared at her old lover. She left but spied as Asuna stepped into his arms.

"You are wonderful." She whispered.

"Why because I told her off?" Hideaki asked smirking.

"Hai. Oh! My mate needs attention." Asuna grinned.

"Asuna, I am just reacting a little." He said rolling his eyes.

"But I cannot have the great General Hideaki in need." She said with a predatory smile.

"My princess. My lover. My mate." He groaned as she used her telekinesis.

Salori was horrified but it was apparent that he was in love. She was sickened because the many nights he had lain in her bed after he had been ordered to shadow the princess. Fury erupted in her gut and jealousy entered her heart completely. She had given this man a century and he had used her to only give himself physical gratification as he watched that whore mature. Whilst the two were busy she decided to hurt him. She stole away to the Southern Palace complex and she shielded her mind. She was about to make herself a fugitive but she did not care. Salori would never harm a pup but she would be damned if that whore would have the pup of the man she had loved herself for over a century. It took killing the nanny but she did not care. Hideaki would learn and she leaned over the cradle. The girl pup was truly beautiful. Her silver hair was wispy and about shoulder length and she had Hideaki's bronze markings. She had the crescent moon and she was fat. She was darling to stare at but at the moment she was sleeping. She was swaddled in expensive silk blankets in red and pink as she slumbered. Salori picked her up and she stole away. It would not be long before her kidnapping would be discovered.

/

Asuna stood staring at the empty cradle and she shook like a lead in powerful winds. Salori's scent was here and the nanny had been brutally murdered. Hideaki was beside himself trying to think and this was not what he was used to. Asuna knew a bitch's mind and this was revenge.

"Hideaki?" Asuna whispered.

"Hai?" He replied barely containing his anger.

"Can she port?" She asked.

"Hai. She was not a weak bitch. Asuna, I am sorry. I should have guessed. More guards…" Hideaki said growling out in anger.

"She is seeking revenge. No, she wants to make you suffer and she still wants you. She will take Tsukiko and not kill her. She will attempt to raise her as her own." She said thinking like a military leader.

"Agreed. I will never forgive myself if something happens to her." He said in a worried tone.

"Say nothing of the sort. Do not even think of such a thing." Asuna whispered in worry.

"We split up to cover more ground." He said pulling on his armor.

"I will not promise I will not kill her." She said pulling on her own.

"Agreed." He nodded as he pulled his hair into a pony tail.

Sesshomaru appeared and he saw Hideaki's face. He looked at Asuna and he saw the fear.

"What has transpired?" He demanded.

"Lady Salori has kidnapped my pup my lord." His general answered.

"She dared?" Sesshomaru asked in mild surprise.

"Hai. He rebuffed her this night." Asuna replied in disgust.

"This Sesshomaru shall join in the search." He said suddenly turning on his heel and left to put on his own armor.

Asuna felt better knowing her sire would help and she prepared to hunt down her daughter's kidnapper.

She was a wreck and she had been at this a week. She was actually on Hokkaido and she was running down rumors of the black haired bitch. She was not angry at Hideaki but he was angry at himself. He wanted to kill Salori now and he wished he had not stopped her now. They had met up near Sapporo and her sire had a run in with the infamous Deming Hu and it had been comical Hideaki said. Asuna had snorted and now she drew closer to saru territory. She had stayed away from Hiro at all and that suited her fine. She also had not seen Akihiko and she wondered if he would be willing to assist her. She pondered and decided to go closer to the Snow Monkey palace. The heir had asked her to stay away and she had. Hiro fascinated her but then so did Akihiko. She waited until it was late night and she ported into the saru palace. She knew the way now and she went towards his room. Ling and Yoshiko were well but quietly Ling had encouraged his mate to seek the saru. Poor Akio was a secret mate now of hers as well. She had been horrified and Asuna had laughed. The Western heir slipped in Akihiko's rooms and she found her saru counterpart sleeping and her eyes traveled his form. He was utterly tempting as he was laid out on his bed. His only cover was a thin silk sheet and her eyes were glued to his groin. Her cheeks became flooded with heat and she could see the outline of a beautiful member covered by silk that was in a dormant state. His grey hair was down and haloed around his head and his sculpted face was at peace. He had been an entrancing creature when she had seen him the first time but his getting mature had only made him more so. She stepped closer to his futon and she barely touched his bare arm. His muscles were clearly defined without being overly large. He made a soft noise and she barely ran her claws over his arm again. His beautiful eyes opened and he turned his head. Akihiko was surprised to see her and he sat up.

"I am sorry to bother you." Asuna whispered.

"What is wrong?" Akihiko asked softly.

"My inu pup was kidnapped by a jealous bitch in the West. I need help in finding her. Her sire and my own are looking as well but you know these lands and my intelligence tells me that the bitch is here somewhere with Tsukiko." She stated in a dire whisper.

"Hai of course. I owe you my life." He nodded.

"I will leave so you may dress. How will you explain you absence?" She asked.

"I am the heir. I do as I wish most of the time." The saru shrugged.

"I have stayed away as you asked." Asuna said suddenly.

"I know. I am glad for your sake and sanity." Akihiko nodded.

"May I ask an impertinent statement?" She inquired.

"Perhaps? What is it?" The Snow monkey asked.

"Do you wish to kiss me again?" She demanded.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me." She said changing the subject.

"I have honor. As I stated; I owe you my life." He stated bowing his head.

She lifted her hand and ran her finger down his chest and he only stared at her face. Her nearness affected him and he shifted because heaviness in his groin made him uncomfortable.

"Your words have affected me you know. You stated that your first experience with an onna was with her. It must have been awful." The inu onna said softy lifting fingers along his jaw.

"Please stop. I have honor." He whispered letting his eyes shut.

"Why do you keep saying that?" She asked.

"My father wants you for himself. He has made that clear." Akihiko stated.

"No matter what I wish?" Asuna demanded.

"I am his son and his dictates should matter to me. He has stated he wants you and I honor that no matter how I feel." The Snow Monkey prince stated.

She grew seriously annoyed with Hiro again and she leaned forward and captured his mouth. He stated one thing but his desire was something else. Akihiko leaned forward and she was flattened on his futon. He was being a fool but the desire to touch and feel this onna who had fearlessly saved his life maddened him. She groaned against his mouth as his need pressed against her thigh as he kissed her mouth.

"Sorry." He groaned as the silk rubbed against the sensitive head.

"Akihiko look at me." She asked softly.

"Hai." He said turning his golden eyes on her.

His long grey hair fell around them and she slowly pulled the sheet down. His nude form was exposed and he watched her reaction.

"Saru! You are stunning." She said glancing down his body.

"Onna, you are actually making me blush." He said embarrassed.

"Why?" She asked almost reverently wrapping her hand around him.

She could barely wrap her hand around him and he shuddered as her fingers caressed his male flesh. She palmed the head and he sucked in his breath.

"Akihiko? So beautiful. I want to taste you. Please let me taste you." Asuna said boldly.

"Lady Asuna please no more. This is getting out of hand. Feels so good. Onna that feels so good." Akihiko said sucking in deeper breath.

She compelled him to lay flat on his back again and she wasted no time in licking the head of his perfect member. Akihiko was bound by invisible weight as she started to suck on the tip and slit as she began to devour him. She lifted her mouth and he stared at her eyes.

"I am my master. No one controls me." She said as she stared at him.

"I am a dolt but I wished for you then. I was so young but your face was what I saw. When I saw you in that onsen; I have had your image in my mind as brought myself pleasure. You could kill me if you wished but I would gladly die." He said in a fevered tone.

Her eyes widened at his words and she narrowed her slowly reddening eyes.

"I am here and I wish to see how the snow saru prince touches. Please Akihiko will you call my name as you spend your seed? We inu love to wrap our lips about our partners and lick and suck them." Asuna said then licked on the underside of his cock.

"You wish to see me pleasure myself?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. I wish to see you breathe heavier and moan as you begin to tighten your belly and your release expels because of your own hand." She said crawling up his body and lifting his hand.

Asuna was suddenly in a very raunchy mood and she sucked his fingers into her mouth. She also licked his palm and he groaned as he took the hand she had been teasing and wrapped it around his hard shaft. She took to breathing in his ear and it was heady. His hand slowly pumped his straining flesh at first. Asuna watched avidly as she would lick and suck on his earlobe. Akihiko was hot and overwhelmed by her nearness. His member was leaking heavily now and his hand gripped his staff with just the right pressure as it glided up and down. She could see how hard he was and it was so amazing to see him gasp and groan as his own fingers moved.

"Akihiko? Tell me your mind." Asuna commanded.

"I want this to be you. I want you wrapped around me as you moan. I want to bring this kind of pleasure. So close. I am so close." He gasped out as his own words inflamed him.

"Tell me just before." She said licking below his ear.

Akihiko bit his own bottom lip and he arched his own hips up as he thrust in his hand. He groaned and hissed softly as his sac drew up and the burning pleasure began to hit him.

"Oh Kamis now! Now." He moaned out loudly.

The heat of her mouth covered his thick head and he spurted his seed. He was groaning non stop as she tasted his essence. Macaque females were not as avid fans of this practice and it made him weak. She was licking and greedy as she seemed to consume him. Akihiko was soon hard again and he moaned in frustration. He rasped as a finger slipped into him and she was growling around him now. He arched and whined as her touch was gentle but profound. When he could take no more she pulled back slowly. He stared at her beautiful face and she was undoing her hanfu. It hit the macaque prince that she intended to join him and he shook his head no but she refused to listen. She flattened him under her and her voluptuous breasts were pressed into his chest. He did not think such a beautiful onna should be a warrior. The Kamis did not make the few female warriors to look like this. She guided him and she slowly sank down his member. Her face held rapture and she threw back her head as she felt him.

"Perfection. You are perfection saru." She groaned.

"Hai! Did not intend this. Oh hell. Need more onna!" He snarled suddenly.

She was jerked off of him and flattened as he was aggressive suddenly. Akihiko was always elegant and always calm; almost always but this moment he buried his head between her thighs as he began to nibble and suck. Her eyes were wide and she was shaky. The young saru prince obviously knew what he liked and he seemed to enjoy this. He got her very close but he removed his moth from her center and trailed hot, soft kisses up her groin to her breasts. Akihiko could only think how lovely they were and how much they looked neglected. He could only think they needed a mouth on them. She gasped softly as he wrapped his lips around one nipple. At the same time he slipped three fingers inside of her as he suckled her slowly at first. He drew her tit in deep and she cried out. He covered her mouth with his fingers to keep her quiet but she sucked his appendages into her mouth. The saru realized he was going to have a profound moment and he became lost in his haze. After giving both her breasts ample attention and hearing her moan like a wanton beast; he lifted his mouth to hers. He licked at her lips as he pushed in and she felt quivers in her belly. He honestly thought he would loose it too soon and he made himself slow. The Macaque lazily kissed her as he drew back and pushed in. Akihiko was steeling himself against the crushing pleasure and he truly could feel his beast only wanting to fuck her senseless. He refused to be a brute and forced his inner nature back and she was arching under him. The first time he had been taken by a succubus had been about mind altering pleasure but also pain. There was no pain here and only mind numbing Nirvana.

"Prince Akihiko!" She groaned out.

"Please only my given name. No honorifics. I cannot accept that whilst I am buried deep to the hilt and I can only concentrate enough to mumble this." The saru gasped.

"Then speak my name." She said cupping his face.

"Asuna." He stated with quivering lips.

"Akihiko." She breathed.

"By the Kamis I need to plunge within your depths harder. I beg you. I need to see you wither in your own release." He stated in passion but such eloquence.

She nodded and she knew if he did indeed go harder and faster then she would probably scream out. He had a look of concentration on his face and he pulled back and sunk harder. Her groan was long and beautiful to his ears as he continued to up the tempo. She lifted her hips and he groaned out with her. He leaned down and licked up from her throat to her chin and kissed her mouth. It was passionate as she was gasping harshly and the pure physicality was bliss. Asuna felt the familiar crawl and coiling in her groin and belly. The heat and rapture spread and snapped. She bowed her entire body towards his and he felt himself having to grip her tightly as her core clutched him tighter and tighter. It began to spasm in a wonderful way as she began to scream out as the bliss blossomed all over. Akihiko covered her mouth to silence her and he grunted out as his body surrendered to the waves of Nirvana. He flattened against his inu lover and jerked as the wonderful release left him. He released her mouth and softly kissed her neck.

"Please do not move yet. Truly you feel wonderful." She whispered.

"Hai." Akihiko mumbled.

"I am glad I found you that day." Asuna muttered.

"Hai I am as well. I cannot repeat these actions Asuna but you have given me amazing memories." He said brushing his nose against her ear.

"Who says?" She growled.

"I say for me. As no one is your master my sire is mine. I respect you very much but I must respect my maker." He stated sighing and kissing her neck.

Akihiko pulled himself back and she moaned softly as he withdrew. Asuna was languid but she needed to search. She truly felt good and she felt well used. She hated to feel like that but it was true and she admitted it to herself. The Macaque prince was resting a moment before he moved and the coupling had been fantastic. He enjoyed the feel of soft, feminine body beneath him but he shook his head to clear the lust and pleasure. Akihiko moved and crawled forward to his hakama.

"Lovely view." She teased.

He turned red and he looked back.

"You would never do for my father. You speak your mind too openly. I am unused to it but it does not offend me." He whispered.

"Would you like to know why I find the view so enticing?" Asuna asked lewdly.

"Hai why?" He asked breathing deeply.

"Tongues can bring such marvelous pleasure and I did not taste you enough. So you see you cannot be done as you say. I see much flesh that needs to be well eaten." She stated smirking.

"Let us dress. I am certain we should find you pup soon." He said moving.

"Okay." She said moving to her clothes.

Akihiko's mind was in the throes of their joining and he felt certain she was masking; otherwise his father would have already been here. He was considered of age so passionate noises would not be considered out of the ordinary coming from this room. He dressed quickly and he had several thin braids in his long grey hair. Asuna came up behind him and pulled it up. She deftly tied it off in a high pony tail and he looked back. She straightened his haori and she was the biggest dichotomy there was. She was a fierce warrior but also very feminine. It astonished him that she would help a male dress and she smirked at his thoughts.

"I am not a total loss saru, I assure you. I was taught to read and I was taught to pleasure as well. I have the education to be a good inu bitch just not the will." Asuna smirked winking at him.

He blinked his lovely eyes and he about choked. She patted his arm and she was dressed.

"I apologize." He said bowing.

"You do not offend me. Your sire offended me." She smiled.

"He does that." Akihiko smiled.

"Come saru and show me your lands so that I might hunt down this inu bitch and destroy her." She growled.

"Hai." He nodded.

She took his hand and she ported him outside into the deep forests and snow drifts.

/

They got on well. They got on very well and it was surprising considering they were both heirs but then she got along with Quon VERY well. Akihiko and Asuna were searching slowly but thoroughly for Tsukiko and she found out that he had a sense of humor like his younger brother did but also a deep sense of responsibility. They had camped for the night and she was howling softly in laughter and she had received a little intelligence that Tsukiko had briefly been seen; alive and healthy. Salori was going to die fast she decided. She knew the bitch intended the kidnapping as a punishment and she would not hurt Hideaki's pup. She loved him and so in her irrational mind; she would extend that love to the pup. Asuna stared at the saru as he made a face. He did not like certain meats and actually ate more fruit and fish. She fell to her side laughing and he growled softly.

"I am sorry! How can you eat this?" He asked making another sour face.

"It is only boar." Asuna laughed.

"Yuck. I think I shall pass. Thank you though for hunting. I do believe I shall find a river and get a fish." Akihiko said shaking his grey head.

"You are adorable." She laughed more.

"Most male macaque do not like to be adorable onna but I shall take it as a compliment considering how powerful you are." He said standing and bowing.

"Afraid I might be you up?" She asked grinning.

"Probably you would but I would fight you I assure you. Kamis this is hard." He said staring down at her.

"What? You wish to take the inu onna? You want to take me and make me groan your name?" She asked suddenly very serious.

"Asuna we agreed." He said breathing with difficulty.

"When did we agree? In your chambers, the onsen, the tree, or the forest floor?" She asked softly.

"We have partaken of the flesh numerous times. I swear when my father finds out and he will; he will fly into a fury. You made quite the impression on him." The macaque prince said gently.

"Only saru I wish to partake of is right here. I am glad I could sway your opinion of empusae." She said as her lips twitched.

"We have been hunting for a long while this day. Let us rest and start afresh tomorrow." He said breathing in her scent.

"Take me." She said kissing his lips.

"Hai." He groaned unable to tell her no.

Their bodies pressed together and they stumbled. He felt like a fool but he had been smitten with the onna who had saved his life for a long while. They ended up by the fire and he was crying out as he moved slowly within her. He had figured out how to make her quiver and nearly pass out and he was doing so. He was wrapped up in her and he hoped and prayed that the Snow Monkey king did not find out.

He stared at his beautiful girl and he was making faces at Hajnal. She was grinning at her father and squealing as he played with her.

"Who is the most beautiful Shouten? You are!" He smiled widely.

"You spoil her rotten but I cannot help it; I do the same with Lifen." Lei said watching Yung.

"Yes. It is impossible not to do so. Is that not right Hajnal? Is Lei not winsome this day?" he smirked.

"Oh." The young Jing said surprised.

"I did warn you." Yung said smiling and Lei was filled with unbearable lust.

"You only take her and only me our true way?" He asked blushing madly.

"It is easier that way do you not think." The elder man said as he walked his daughter.

"Yung!" He growled.

"Yes?" The Koval prince smiled.

"You are a bastard!" Lei snapped as he phased out.

"He is grumpy my beautiful girl. Now you need sleep and your Mama needs to come home. I wish to see her." He said brushing his knuckles along her face.

He laid her down and he nodded to her Jing nanny. He slipped away and it was amazing but with the birth of his daughter; there was hope he realized. Maec would freak but Takeo and Hajnal were siblings. Yes, the Gods were laughing at the Shouten king. He decided to relieve poor Lei's frustration and he walked casually into the main hall. It amazed him how well all these Shouten got along. It amazed him because they all hated Maec. Life was indeed good he realized. He beckoned his other bound and Lei grumpily followed him. He breathed softly into his ear and the Jing man was breathing rapidly.

"Shall we do something and make her moan wherever she is?" Yung asked huskily in his ear.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Have you been practicing the little spell that deflects damage to the bind?" He inquired.

"Yes. It takes much concentration. Never knew I could do something like it." Lei said as his skin tingled.

"I know how you are but I prefer the female form in my corporeal state. I have no care when I am in our true forms." He said smiling softly.

"How do you make the distinction?" The younger man demanded.

"Easily enough. Breathe Lei. There feel what I am feeling." Yung commanded.

"Too much. It feels so good." He whispered.

Both were startled and Asuna appeared. She had a panicked look on her face and she was looking around.

"What is wrong? Gods, Asuna what is wrong?" Lei demanded.

"Vision. I had a vision. Maec is going to go after Sounga." She said freaking.

"What the hell is Sounga?" He asked.

"Youkai blade. Fang of Hell. Only my grandsire could wield it. It has voracious appetites for souls." She said running to her room.

"What the hell is with this family and wielding such weapons?" Lei asked Yung.

Yung shrugged and she was throwing hanfu into a bag.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I am going back." She growled.

"What of the pup?" Yung asked.

"She needs to be found and I should find her but I have to stop this! I have to depend upon those I am bound to and love to assist me." She said meeting their eyes.

"We will find Tsukiko." Her Koval mate said.

"Thank you Yung. Thank you so much. I am taking my mother with me. She can sniff out the wraiths sometimes even better then I can." Asuna said as she gave them both devastating kisses.

She ported out and Yung had a smile.

"She trusts us to find her daughter. The inu general will deal with the bitch she said. Let us go find the babe." He commanded.

"Yes." The Jing heir stated in doubt.

She had stopped into see Hideaki. She had said vision and Sounga and he had said go. It was that dire and if Maec got his hands on that fang then shit would hit the fan so to speak. Asuna had revealed herself fully to Augusta and now they were in Juria's hut. Her mother from another life was not happy to be sending her back but it did not matter. They slipped into the past and Asuna was quiet.

"Please do not hide from Asuna. I birthed you, remember?" Augusta asked softly.

"Mother, so much has happened. I am afraid. That bitch Salori kidnapped my daughter by Hideaki." She growled.

"Sesshomaru said something of that nature." She said in disgust.

"How come you do not feel the intense need like I do?" Asuna asked embarrassed.

"I suppress a lot. It is true that your Chichi sustains me much but I do kill more often when I hunt." Augusta admitted.

"I see. Maec used Touga's body to violate me." Her daughter admitted.

"Bastard! Sick bastard." The Russian uppyr snapped.

They came upon the Western Palace and Augusta followed her daughter. Sesshomaru would be extremely young in this era so Augusta would have to be good she knew. She always loved to torment her longtime mate and he would throw her down often and aggressively subdue her. Nothing was as sexy as seeing Sesshomaru loose his beautiful and masterful control. Asuna was admitted and she found her way to Touga. He was in his private rooms and he was sitting in the dark. She could smell the sake and she made a cry. He looked over at her and he suddenly scrambled away from her.

"Stay away from me!" Touga snarled.

"Touga stop! I know it was not you. I know it was not. Please." Asuna cried.

"I defiled you!" He snarled.

"No! It was Maec. Touga please." She said nearing.

"I said stay away from me!" The Western lord yelled.

"Asuna, go ahead and go darling. You have an issue that needs dealing with anyway." Augusta said softly.

She nodded and her eyes filled with tears. She ported out and Touga's eyes had an eerie glow to them. He was suffering and she neared him.

"She says you know me. I am from a slightly different era then when you apparently met me." She whispered.

"You are Augusta. I know who you are. You gave birth to my sister in my son's progeny." He said whispering in a guilty tone.

"I know of these creatures Lord Touga." She stated sitting by him.

"Touga. Just Touga." He said shutting his dark amber eyes.

"They are insidious. They fought with my kind for centuries. You tremble." Augusta stated as she took his hands.

"I have never harmed an onna. I would never hurt Sorami! I would never harm her!" He said growling helplessly.

"If you did not know how to fight an enemy then you cannot know how to stop them." She reassured him.

"He was so angry and so jealous. Ryukotsusei is taken with her. I would have exploited it! I want this damn war over. I have spent the entire time of my own lordship in battle. I am not Lord Touga but the Taisho." He said shaking his silver head.

"This war takes you away from what you should be doing. I understand." She said in sympathy.

"Onna leave me!" Touga stated getting up.

"No. You are feeling exactly what this wraith had hoped you would. It is animals like him to do such insidious things. I lived with such a creature Touga. I was born to two monsters. I ran for the longest time to shut out what it is I am. I realize now that I did my own pups a disservice. I kept from them part of themselves." She said softly.

Touga really looked at her and he realized what a lucky man his pup was. He at least had the knowledge that his own child would do better then himself. Sesshomaru was angry at him but he could only hope someday his eldest son would realize just how much in fact he loved him. His youngest son he did not know. He had no clue how to react except to say there was pride there. His hanyou son was strong and he hated that yet again he failed. His life was one long failure on the personal part and he truly felt as though he did not deserve love. He had moments of bliss but never love. The dragon lord had fallen hard for his reborn sister. He saw it when he was possessed by the Shouten bastard. Ryukotsusei of all people had found profound and deep love and it was the daughters of this house. Augusta could hear his mental tirade and her chest heaved. So much churned in this man and the blackness in his heart threatened to overwhelm him. He did not want to abort the pup she heard. He was angry but he would have forced the scaled ass bastard into a treaty. He would have held the pup over the dragon's head. He would have stated; if you wish for your child then you will settle for peace. Augusta stood up and she neared him.

"Touga!" She cried softly.

"Onna please. Let me stay drunk and leave me to some semblance of peace. It is obvious I am a piss poor father." He snarled.

"Touga he does not know your mind. He only knows what that witch tells him. She does not tell him you love him. He only hears hate. He only hears how he can improve her life. Touga listen to me!" Augusta said actually crying.

"Stop! Enough has changed. I am not what he needs. Onna leave before I taint you as well." He stated with vehemence.

She was shocked at his thoughts and his words. This man needed healing and she pulled his mouth over hers. His eyes widened but he softly groaned as she kissed him. It was so tender the way she sought to enter his mouth. Touga was too stupid drunk and too stupid in his own anguish to put up much of a fight. One hand slipped into her long black hair and he suddenly groaned loudly. Augusta could not believe the yoki and it was powerful like Sesshomaru. She growled into the kiss and he was suddenly on his back and he was gasping for air. The onna above him was licking at his throat and growling.

"Augusta. Stop! Onna stop!" He yipped as her fangs were nipping his flesh.

"Touga. Kamis your blood smells so good." She whispered along his neck.

"I will open my own vein and put it into a teacup for you but not like this onna." He growled.

She spread open the white haori and his chest was ripped from his constant warfare. Lust rose up in her mind and she was staring at a piece of inu perfection. Augusta's hazy mind registered his delicious scent. Uppyr senses were almost as sharp as inu but her keen sense to smell blood was better then most.

"Let me taste you. Please let me taste you beautiful man." She said with intense red eyes.

Touga was shocked and this female had his hakama down and she was actually whimpering and growling as she took in his scent of his groin. He shivered and fear of defiling another onna was permeating his mind and his brain quickly registered wonderful feeling. He looked down and he saw her feeding from the artery in his inner thigh.

"Augusta? Onna, Kamis not right. What are you doing to me?" He groaned out in a snarly whimper.

She lifted her mouth and his blood stained her lips. She crushed her body against his and his face held shock.

"Stop this wasteful hate. These beasts are just that; beasts! My own mother is in league with them and I have to help stop her. She poisoned me with mortal blood. Do you not see that you are just an innocent bystander?" She whispered in a hypnotic tone.

"Hai." Touga stated blinking at her.

"I will stop. I have to stop. I need to stop." She chanted as her hand wrapped around him.

Touga arched as she worked his now erect and heavy cock. She was so very good at touching inu and his mind was going feral.

"Will you trust me? Please Touga trust me." She asked softly as she pressed her lips to his.

His answer was a snarl and Augusta slid down his body. His eyes opened as she opened her mouth and he went to yell at her to stop. She slowly slid his member into her mouth and he yelled loudly.

"Kamis in hell. Oh Kami hai! Hai." He groaned out as she worked her tongue and mouth in tandem.

Augusta was being underhanded but she could feed from him and not actually rut him. Not as good as the real thing but it would be so delicious. She purred around the perfection that was the Inu no Taisho and he was gasping for air. His claws gouged his own tatami mats. Touga felt on a very misguided path of passionate lust and need as her amazing mouth did sinful things to his person. Her hand cupped his sac and she fondled it to heighten his pleasure and he thrashed his head around. Touga heard in his own mind, she whispered for him to let go. She begged for him to rich heaven. He gasped at such words and snarled out as an amazing orgasm was ripped from him it felt like. His body was rigid and tense as his cock was being milked. She groaned around him and slowly pulled away but dragged her teeth with utterly gentle pressure along his staff. Touga was panting and groaning as she released him.

"Are you okay?" Augusta managed to ask.

"I think. I have known a bitch or two to try such a feat. Not successfully mind you." He whispered in a low voice.

"Natsumi?" She growled.

"Oh hell no! Imagine that cunt giving anything other then to herself. I hate that wretched bitch." He growled out.

Augusta understood only too well his hatred. She was still fully clothed and he actually blushed when he realized his silks were haphazard. She took in his tantalizing form and she realized that she was addicted to inu. They were powerful and beautiful daemons. This family especially and she was trying to give herself credit for not nailing him down and using him to create beautiful friction. It was a shame she tried so damn hard to be monogamous. She hated herself for her thoughts and she sighed.

"I have gluttoned myself Lord Touga. Forgive me forwardness. God you are so yum." She said making herself stand.

His face was shadowed and the pleasure had been unreal. She had done things to him and he hated to admit he wanted more. He forced himself to close his hakama and he stood on shaky legs. The sexual act had left him not weak but weak in the knees. Beautiful and giving bitches were awesome to encounter and it had been so long since he felt anything but hate. He had no clue his thoughts were affecting her and she was in front of him suddenly.

"Tell me something. Can you control yourself and your end?" Augusta asked barely audible.

"Why?" He asked shocked.

It only took a few unlacing of stays and an utterly entrancing creature stood before him. Touga took a deep breath and this was what Sesshomaru got to look at. Her body was hour glassed in shape and she had full enough breasts. Her hips flared and it intoxicated him to stare at. His mind was numb at the implications and she took one hand and pressed it to her right mound.

"For this night, no implications. Only heal. Only see a way out." She said huskily.

His amber gaze trailed down and he stared at her nest of raven curls and his breathing had to deepen.

"So tired." Touga admitted.

He stared at her face and he slowly moved forward to meet her lips. Augusta moaned against his mouth and he was fierce. It was quick as Touga crushed her body to him and his mind only wanted what she was offering. He walked her towards his futon and she fell back as he sat back and shed first his haori and then his hakama. The Taisho swooped down to kiss her swollen lips again and nipped her mouth. She undid his high pony tail and he pressed his lean but powerful body against hers. Where Sesshomaru had magenta markings; Touga had dark blue slashes on his cheeks and no moon. He gathered her to him and kissed her with such incredible need as he ground against her. Augusta was rasping as Touga forced himself away from her mouth. His hungry lips kissed and pressed against available flesh. Augusta's eyes were blood red as he took an onna in need and passion. He could not take her this time but his lips wrapped around her nipple and sucked hard. He knew what they were for but he was certain the Kamis made onna with them to make men slaves. She was groaning and she loved this he realized. He forced himself under control and he was breaking enough taboos as it was. He nipped several claws off and he had no intentions of being a brute but she could handle an inu coupling. He slipped two fingers inside of her moist channel and he groaned. She wanted him. Her body was weeping for him and he sought her spot quickly and Augusta snarled out. She was gasping and groaning as he massaged her deeply and she was going nuts. Touga did the next thing he could think of and he worked his member against her clit awkwardly but he made it work. Augusta's mouth dropped open and she was going to have a mind altering release. He was working her body perfectly and his face showed his immense pleasure as he slid against her nodule.

"Please! Please Touga, please. Take me. Please." She whined out as he moved his own body against hers.

"I am. Reach for it. You told me to do the same. Onna reach for it." He groaned and growled as he shifted his body faster.

As his fingers massaged her within; his member massaged without. His appendages gave her core some sense of filling the void. A powerful ache began in her loins and she would scream. She was going to scream herself hoarse. It was going to be powerful and he was growling louder and longer as Touga saw her twitching a little. A dam burst and she did scream. A loud and lusty wail was released from her throat as her body shook under the Western Lord. He watched and he felt his own end coming. His balls tightened up and he felt his seed spill.

"Oh Kamis. So good. Hai! Hai!" He snarled out as he yelled his own end.

Augusta still shook in the tremendously powerful release and he slowly withdrew his fingers. She was mewling softly and drew up her legs and it was very satisfying to see her as such. She ran her fingers through his spent seed and ran her tongue over them. She jerked him down and he was growled as he kissed her. He was inu and tasting and smelling everything was normal. It was Augusta who was lethargic and she slipped back. His amber eyes were sultry as he watched her.

"Thank you." Touga whispered.

"Hai. Thank you." She said breathlessly.

"Do you wish to sleep?" He asked laying next to her.

"Hai." Augusta nodded sleepily.

He watched her fall into a deep sleep and she was so lovely. He had his lovers but this onna was here in his futon at the Western Palace. He never brought an onna here. This was his personal sanctuary and private space. Somehow she seemed to belong here. That thought frightened him more than anything.

Asuna stood in the Ryuku Kingdom; also known as dragon lands or the dragon kingdom. She decided to see Ryukotsusei while her mother helped Touga. She felt his pain and it was unbearable. Asuna was worried over her vision and she went to the beach. She did not hide her aura and if he was here; he would find her. She stared at the waves and it was peaceful.

"What ya doing?" She heard beside her.

A water sprite decided to interact and she stared down at the little female. She smiled and went back to looking at the water.

"Only thinking little one." She stated.

"You pretty." The small being said standing all of three feet tall.

"Thank you." She said blinking.

"Begone little onna." Ryukotsusei stated from further down the shore.

"Hai my lord!" She said taking off and jumping into the water.

"She was harming no one." Asuna pointed out.

"They are tricksters. They are not inherently evil but they love to play jokes and such. They are pests most of the time." He said looking out at the waves.

"I had a vision." She stated at his unvoiced thought.

"Of what?" He asked concerned.

"Maec makes a play for Sounga." She stated looking directly at him.

"Oh I will march to the Western Palace now and sign a temporary treaty." He growled.

"Would you?" Asuna asked.

"Pardon?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"Maec would have no defense against the two most powerful taiyoukai lords in Japan! Please Ryu." She asked clutching at him.

"You should know you could ask me anything and I would try to give it to you." He whispered.

"Then do so?" She asked softly.

"Hai. Onna hai." He said pulling her into his arms.

His mouth claimed hers and it was so utterly passionate as they devoured the other. He was lost he felt like and he wondered if it was because he pined for her. Ryu clasped her hand in his and he felt for his two babes. He felt one move and he groaned louder.

"They are big enough for my feel!" He exclaimed as he gently pulled away from her lips.

"Hai. He is here. She is here." She explained.

"Amazing. So I am to go forge an alliance with my greatest foe to go fend off an even greater enemy. So what then?" He asked holding her facing away from him.

"You perhaps forgive Touga?" Asuna asked hopeful.

"Why because I find you irresistible?" He teased.

"Maybe. Maybe you would enjoy knowing more about inu seeing as your children will be in part." She said crawling a little away.

He was miffed that she crawled away but she was on her knees and undressing. His eyes were slowly bleeding claret and she got on all fours. He gasped as she actually wiggled her butt and he was licking his lips.

"Lovely." He said taking in her proffering.

"Quit staring at it and take me you overgrown lizard!" She snapped.

Ryukotsusei's eyes flashed and her words inflamed him. He smoothly undressed and he slipped within her wet folds that seemed to devour him whole. His eyes shut in bliss as he moved within his mate. She felt like heaven and he knew he would go tomorrow to the West. He leaned over her back and she gasped as he nipped and feverishly kissed at her ear.

"I am your slave. You have made me your eternal slave." He groaned out.

"Ryu. Make me come. Please, I need you." Asuna cried for him.

To hear her freely express her emotions and her needs made him lustier and more crazed. Hearing her cry his name in such a way made him moan too. Both were so wrapped up in the heat and love that neither took notice of blue eyes turned to cold.

Augusta woke up and the sun spilled into the grand chambers of the Western lord. These were actually her rooms in the future era so it was not strange to her to wake up in this area o f the palace.

"Good morning Lady Augusta. I trust you slept well?" Touga asked sipping tea.

"Hai very well. Thank you. You have already practiced in the dojo." She smiled.

"Hai. I had some clothing sent for." He stated as he stood.

He was grateful for what had occurred but he was clear headed this morning but Augusta was up and behind him suddenly. It shocked him and she moved his hair. He groaned out in an instant and she was sucking on the back of his neck.

"Take me." Augusta begged.

"Augusta! What happened was utterly amazing but I am pragmatic. I know what happens and…" Touga began.

She ripped open his black yukata and she brazenly took his half erect member and brushed it along her nether lips.

"I do not want you for your power. I am not her. I am a powerful youkai in my own right. It felt so good but I need to feel whole. I ache and it distracts me to feel this pain." She whimpered against his mouth.

"Onna speak plainly. Say it." Touga said through his own rising lust.

"Push me against the wall and fill me until I scream your name inu." She said flatly.

Touga lost it and she ended up against the wall and he was devouring her neck as he thrust up into her deeply. She gasped and groaned out as he hit her perfectly. Inu were perfect she decided. They were gods amongst daemons and this, the Western family was perfection. Her cries got to him and he was growling wildly. She was hissing and begging in Russian. He knew a word or two of the odd Slavic tongue but it was erotic the way she got louder. She tore his arms and back with her claws as she began to climax.

"Touga! Oh God Touga wrap your jaws around my neck. Bite me. Bite me!" She snarled out.

He did as she asked and she screamed out. A second later her own fangs were buried in his shoulder and he was coming. He was not stopping and it was riveting. He was gasping out in inu and he was also fighting his body. His beast was trying to unleash and it made him crazed.

"Augusta? Let me out of you onna." He snarled out.

"No." She whined out in an altered state.

He realized that he felt yoki. He felt lots and lots of yoki. He needed to change and it was not stopping. He did not want to be caught in such a state because he would become knotted within her.

"Augusta! I am changing!" Touga snarled out.

"Huh?" She asked stupidly.

"I have been told that I am decent at this onna but not that good." He said short tempered.

"Liars then. You are fabulous." She groaned as she let down her legs.

"Hell! I cannot withdraw." He said breathing harder.

"Knotted?" She asked almost amused.

"I am glad this is amusing to you." He snapped.

"Find it sexy as hell. You had such a good time that your beast decided to play, huh?" She said kissing his mouth.

The Western lord was astonished. This onna was teasing him about things that just were not discussed so openly. He used every last bit of yoki to stop himself from changing and he would settle down soon enough but not if she kept kissing him.

"Augusta, well do not discuss things like this. It is not proper." He blushed.

"Why? You think I have not experienced this before?" She asked blinking at him.

"Stop!" He said mortified.

"Okay. Well it feels really good. I try to do this to Sesshomaru often. Makes him nuts." She smirked.

"Oh my Kamis onna! Stop!" He growled.

Augusta bit her bottom lip and wiggled her hips. He groaned and she was making him worse.

"I have state business and Kamis, onna stop moving! Stop!" He whined.

Augusta became wild and shut her eyes. Touga had to press himself against her tightly because the sensations in his body became more and more. He felt something deep within him and she was growling softly.

"Onna is that you?" He gasped trying to claw at his wall.

"Hai. Does it feel good?" Augusta asked.

"Hai. Hai. Please help me! I need more." Touga gasped in his beastly tone.

"Let yourself calm a little more. Breathe deep." She said in his ear.

"Hai." He snarled out.

"Do you want me on my hands and knees Touga? Do you want me to taste you until you come?" She asked softly and licked at his ear.

His mind was too primitive and this bitch was asking him his desire.

"Proper." He snorted out.

Slowly he eased back and he hauled her off the wall and she crawled onto all fours. His mind took in her lovely backside and he nipped her butt cheek over and over. He kissed his way until he found her core. He was acting VERY inu and she groaned wildly. He could not understand how a blood drinking wench could act like such a perfect inu bitch and also enjoy this so much. His beast was scenting so much and his scent was all over her. He could taste his seed and he snarled out. Natsumi was always a bore in bed. This female made him see stars. Augusta choked loudly when he slammed into her. He was taking her like he would an inu bitch. He was not being brutal at all and she whimpered and cried out. Her words made him crazier and the lust and passion overtook him. He was a young inu lord and he took this splendid onna several times. His body was littered with bites and claws raking down his thighs and back. She was asleep on his futon and she exhausted. He was sitting by his balcony and it had been awesome. It felt awesome to be himself with an onna. He heard pounding on his door and he stood slowly. He put on a yukata and he answered the door. Natsumi stood there with a scowl on her face.

"Done yet? You have a council meeting and they assumed I knew where my mate was. I told him I was certain he was fucking some new whore." The cruel bitch said coldly.

"Natsumi. You have served out your usefulness to me. You have delivered me an heir and I would rather slit my throat then grace your futon. Get out of my face." He growled.

Augusta hated the bitch with her whole life and she put on a yukata as well. The brunette uppyr came forward and kissed Touga's shoulder.

"Did not like what you heard? He says in his head he wishes it did not even take once to sire his son." She said sweetly.

"I will kill you whore!" Natsumi stated with hatred.

"Leave!" Touga snarled.

She stormed away and he sighed.

"Augusta. That was neither wise nor necessary. I know what this is. It is intense lust and I value you too much to let it continue. Thank you, you have pulled me out of my depression but you need not use yourself to calm me down anymore." He said softly.

"Really? You know what this is? Do you seriously think I go around fucking all inu I meet?" She snapped.

"No. I do not. I think you an honorable onna and I think this was meant as comfort. Augusta, I cannot keep this up. I have no one that I love and I most especially cannot love you. Now again this has been wondrous but it is not right." He stated walking past her.

"Go ahead and make this dirty Touga. I am not a whore. I am not Natsumi." Augusta growled.

"I did not say that onna." He cried softly.

"Of course you did not say it. I will take a kimono please. Asuna is nearing the palace with Ryukotsusei. She wants to know where Sounga is." Augusta said in a business like fashion.

"With Tetsaiga and Tensaiga of course." He shrugged.

"That would be?" She asked.

"In my study." He said making a face.

"Okay. Ryukotsusei comes to sign a treaty. Be nice!" Augusta said as she slipped on her geta.

"Do not think to command me." He snapped as he dressed formally.

"Really? You are still pissed off at him and such. Get over yourself." She snorted.

"He has done many things Augusta! You mean to tell me that Sesshomaru would deal with him?" Touga growled.

"He has. Do not be stupid." She said sailing past him and her long ebony hair was down.

He clenched his fists and the idea that Sesshomaru dealt with this irking female was astonishing. He growled low and he suddenly slammed her near his door. The look on her face astonished him and a slow grin spread on his face.

"You are used to being alpha bitch but you wish the alpha male to put you in your place!" He said with an overly sensuous smile.

"I admit there is a certain attraction to a powerful male taming me. I will not lie. I tell you I am used to being the most powerful youkai in any room and you inu rival any uppyr any day." She said as her heart quickened.

"I see. Good to know." He smirked as she walked ahead of him.

Touga had a sudden spark of inspiration and slapped her ass. She yelped and looked back and his eyes were hooded. He was also shielding. Her eyes were wide when it dawned on her he could shield the whole time.

"You wanted me to hear your pain." She said astonished.

"Perhaps. I was drunk." He admitted.

"Oh Touga you sly dog." Augusta stated.

They entered the study and Asuna looked anxious. Touga was leery but his grandpup grabbed him and hugged him. He made a noise and wrapped his arms around her in return. Augusta had tears in her eyes and she looked over at Ryukotsusei.

"Pretty naughty." She said appraising him.

"Hai maybe." The dragon lord said watching her.

Asuna and Touga were speaking softly and quickly asking questions. It was obvious they had a sibling type relationship and Asuna hugged him tightly again and she spoke in inu. She told him she did not blame him at all. She told him the best thing they could do was to kill Maec and make him suffer. Touga agreed.

"You understand any of it?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"A word or two. Inu are born knowing this language. Your twins will know it instinctively as well by the way. Asuna and Osamu would always try and get away with much but I am telepathic." She smirked.

"So Lord Ryukotsusei. You wish an alliance for now?" Touga said with narrowed eyes.

"I believe it prudent. This enemy is worse then either of us to each other." The dragon stated.

"I did not abort that pup. I am furious you touch my sister but I will assure you that I will exact much from it." The Western lord stated.

"Oh really? You cannot accept that perhaps it was meant to be?" The Ryuku lord snarled.

"I think she is beautiful and lovely. I think I remember it was you who shoved a katana through her abdomen and killed her and her pup in Tsuchigumo lands which I think are now part of your lands!" Touga snapped.

"Stop!" Asuna said standing between them.

"Hai. Remember be nice." Augusta said to Touga.

"You have no understanding of dragon traditions or dragon law! Sorami and Hisashi had committed a mortal sin. I had to! Bah! I cannot deal with this arrogant bastard Asuna. He is full of himself." Ryukotsusei snarled.

"You will sit by the Kamis or I will make you sit!" She growled at Ryu.

Touga hid his smirk and Augusta hit his head. He growled at her and it was going to be a long afternoon.

Ryukotsusei figured he must have lost his mind. He was in the Western Palace and he was a guest. Asuna was now fussing over his clothing and he was slapping her hands.

"Onna! I am a lord. I know how to dress properly." He growled.

She grew wrathful and suddenly grabbed his manhood. He did not move and glared death threats at her.

"You have been disagreeable and snarly all day. I am not just someone Lord Ryukotsusei. I am no longer just a princess and I am your equal. Now you will loose the almighty tone or I will make you regret it." Asuna growled in return.

"Unhand me onna." He said in a furious tone.

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and guided his mouth to hers. He groaned as soon as his lips touched hers. She began to stroke him as well and despite himself and his location; she ended up under him on the futon. He was furious most of the day and now he was feasting on her most intimate area. She was gasping softly for him and arching her body.

"Missed you my love. I have missed you so much." He whispered against her inner thigh.

"I see you. I would not keep you from your babes. I swear." Asuna moaned beautifully.

"I believe you. I also know that this is for the best but Kamis this is divine. I am supposed to make love to my mate." He said dragging a claw lightly along her clit.

"One of your mates Ryu. I am one of your mates." She groaned more.

"Hai. I know. I have to tell her and I do not know how." Ryukotsusei stated and he gave up talking.

He wrapped his lips around her clit and she was getting dizzy. He exacted much from coupling and his was purely physical but by the Kamis it was amazing. His whole demeanor in the whole thing left her winded. He was so intent upon her satisfaction and it was intense satisfaction. Asuna also knew Ryukotsusei prided himself in doing everything to perfection. He was an arrogant and very powerful youkai lord. He had high standards for himself and others; his own intimate life was the same. Once in an encounter was not enough for him. She grit her teeth as she screamed out as her climax stole through her. He was also greedy. Ryukotsusei was all dragon and would continue to taste and suckle even as she climaxed. He held her hip steady and she was trembling.

"We will be late for dinner I am afraid." He murmured as he pulled her astride him.

Her mouth was open and she panted as he rounded her hips. Her breasts were full and his mind could only think they were for his babes. The idea of a daughter was making him giddy and he watched her breathing become harder and labored.

"I did not get to return pleasure." She groaned.

"Not necessary. I have longed to feel you often. I wish I had given into my desires when you lived before. I would have taken you from that kumo. You have no idea how beautiful I thought you." He moaned softly.

"Was not to be." She groaned more.

He refused to dwell and they gave into the fires. She had calmed him very well and he was quite relaxed at dinner. Ryukotsusei later realized that she was plying him with sake, lots of sake. It was also the best sake he had ever taken. He stared at his little cup and he could not fathom how many he had.

"Mate?" He mumbled.

"Hai?" Asuna asked sweetly.

"How many have I partaken of?" Ryu asked unfocused.

"No idea." She shrugged.

Augusta had done the same with Touga and her brother-grandsire was in a really good mood. Ryukotsusei was so relaxed that he actually took to reclining. Touga undid his silver hair and he was actually having a hard time focusing. He stared at the black haired onna and she was a vixen. She had deliberately gotten him snockered. He dimly realized that Ryukotsusei was red in color and very relaxed too.

"I think these onna have gotten us quite trashed Lord Ryukotsusei." He said slurring.

"I do believe you are right Lord Touga. So what is the purpose?" The dragon asked staring up at her face.

"Relaxation. Talking will be easier if you are ready to talk." Asuna smirked.

"Devious but excellent notion." Touga said staring at Augusta.

She had taken him again. She had used her luscious mouth and he was becoming addicted to her. He realized how expertly he was being handled but she was guiding him in a proper direction and through his own hatreds. She was going to be an excellent Western Lady. Unlike his own nasty, harpy mate.

"I admit that I feel really good at the moment but to speak of treaties, I need to be more sober. I am going to hunt." He said standing and a little wobbly.

Asuna stared at her mother and Augusta barely nodded. Her daughter had explained that she needed for this treaty to happen. Augusta had agreed and she discreetly followed Touga. Asuna was running fingers through Ryu's hair and he growled softly in contentment.

"I am too relaxed." He said actually giggling.

"Shall we retire to your chambers?" She whispered.

"Only if you stay with me. I want to feel you against me." He murmured kissing her.

She ported them and decided he needed a little of his own attention. She hoped Touga was okay. She hoped that some of the talking at dinner stuck.

/

Touga had intended to hunt and he had intended to find his futon and sleep of this inebriation. Augusta was here and they were now in a passionate lip lock and he felt like an out of control pup again. The uppyr onna was against a tree and he was in her. It was not harsh but slow to build up. Touga had grabbed her and had ripped open her formal kimono. He had then taken the ornaments from her hair and attacked her. His kiss was hot and needy as he thrust back and forth. Touga was really drunk she realized and she felt a little guilty. She also felt a huge release blossoming and she was moaning wildly.

"Touga, please pull back. Please pull back." She whined out.

"Huh?" He asked dully.

"Touga! Oh God." She hissed as her body reacted.

Augusta could not stand it and she sank her fangs into his wrist. His own end had been near but it slammed into him and he had to grip the tree and crush himself against her as he became drained of his release. His short and bitten off groans made her quiver as she fed from his over powerful blood.

"You needed me loose so I would not try and kill him." He muttered as she fed.

She confirmed his statement in his head and he shut his eyes as the pleasure of her feeding from him washed over him. He could see how lesser youkai and mortals succumbed to these creatures. They oozed sexual tension and they were also powerful. It was erotic to watch her as she took in her meal and he could hear her swallow.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

Augusta lifted red lips and she stared at him.

"What?" She asked.

"You were made by the Kamis as a sexual object but you are more then that. You are beautiful and intelligent and I know very fine in diplomacy." He said softly and amused.

"We are hunters. Like you hunt big game; we hunt too but we have to have blood to survive. It is the only food I know." She said licking up a small trail of blood from his wrist.

"Do you enjoy your food onna?" He asked in a lilting tone.

His voice and his words sent a shiver down her spine. She stared at his amber eyes and Touga held her chin.

"I tell you I cannot keep this up and here I am buried deeply within you and I want more. I want so much more. I am a debauched idiot and now I need have some honor." He said slipping out of her.

Augusta sighed deeply and she knew this was wrong but she rationalized that Touga and Sesshomaru looked so much alike and that they were just so amazing. She justified it and she hated herself for it too. Immediately she gathered her clothes and she put them on in a hurry. She left him there and he sighed too. He put his own silks in place and he leaned against a tree. He was a bastard. Touga decided he was just a rotten bastard and he deserved Natsumi. He was drunk and he stalked towards the palace. He went to his mate's chambers and she was asleep in her bed. She was a beautiful bitch. She was an utterly beautiful creature and he decided that she would begin to tell their son the truth. He ripped the coverlet from her and she gasped awake.

"Touga? What in the Kamis name?" She demanded.

"You are the Western Lady bitch. I am the Western Lord. I require my bitch." He snarled suddenly.

"No! You will not rape me again Touga." Natsumi said hatefully.

"Unfortunately that was not me. Creatures I had no clue about but it does not matter." He growled.

He jerked her thighs open and he could scent her deeply. His amber eyes met hers and she growled at him in fury.

"Once I want you to care! Once!" He hissed as he leaned over her.

"Stop this!" She hissed at him.

Touga actually sought her lips softly and she was stunned. He was seeking and she was suddenly mewling. He hated her and she hated him but this was not her mate. This man was tender and had her gown off quickly and she was gasping for him. Touga wanted to see the harpy scream in passion. Nothing would make him happier then see her brought low by actual need. Natsumi began to beg him and he was smirking at her. She hated his smug arrogance and he was going to torture her. He spread her thighs wide open and began to nibble over and over on her clit. She bucked her hips and she was going nuts.

"Touga please! Please you bastard. Please." She whined.

"Who is your master bitch? You tell our son I hate him! You tell him lies! Who is the Lord?" He demanded.

"You!" She snarled at him.

"If you wish your lord then present yourself properly." He said narrowing his eyes.

He was humiliating her but at this point she only wanted him. She got on all fours and presented her neck. Touga slipped into her and took her hard. She clawed the floor and growled inu fashion. Again he was muddled and slow. He had no particularly strong feelings except hate and he took her harder. He should have pulled back but he did not. He snapped his fangs around her mating mark and her walls clutched him harshly and he yelled against her soft skin. He felt dirty and like he had somehow dishonored himself. Immediately he pulled away and left her. Natsumi trembled from the use of her body and she had actual tears fall from her eyes. He had not touched her save for what that creature had done to her. She had known it was not Touga. His eyes had been silver. She knew he had guilt and he was trying to obliterate by doing his mate's duty. All she was to him was a burden and nothing more then a status symbol. The current Western Lady began to sob and she had been in heat. He had taken her in her heat and not pulled back. She did not want anymore of his pups. She would be damned if she bore him another.

Asuna was in his study the next morning and he was somber. Ryukotsusei was also there and he went to his panel in his wall that held his precious fangs. They stayed on a special stand when not on his person because of Sounga's aura. What he did not find was Sounga. His mouth dropped and Asuna began to shake in a little fear.

"Did he get it?" She asked stunned.

"I would have remembered him stealing it!" Touga roared.

"This is just fabulous inu. Great! The most dangerous fang in existence and you let it go?" Ryu demanded.

"Shut up dragon!" The inu lord snapped.

"Are we sure Maec has it?" Asuna demanded.

"Are we certain of anything?" Ryukotsusei asked in anger as he stared at Touga.

"If I do not have it and the Shouten does not, then who?" Touga asked aloud.

Asuna was freaked and Sounga had an evil will of its own. If Maec got a hold of it then all hell would break loose, literally.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Weaving in and out of the fabric to deal with different matters. Asuna finds out _who_ takes Sounga. Maec uses an ancient weapon to deal with his nemesis and a new leaf is turned. Zhang steps in after manipulation from the Tengu. Augusta has to deal with a mess in her own life as things begin to spiral out of control for mother and daughter. Ryukotsusei again sees Sorami. Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think!

Hell's Half Acre

They had separated immediately and Touga took his two other fangs with him. Sounga was not of his own power. It was a seriously evil blade and it needed a seriously powerful master. He was nervous who had been able to take it and Augusta had decided not to join him. What he did hear was snarling and screaming coming from Natsumi's rooms. He rushed in and he found his lover with her hand wrapped around the neck of his mate and his jaw dropped.

"What in the Kami are you doing onna?" He asked shocked.

"She was attempting an abortion Lord Touga. I know not what you allow but I did not think you would allow your lawful mate to abort your pup!" Augusta said coldly.

"Natsumi?" He asked stunned.

"You pupped me bastard! I do not want it! I hate you! Sesshomaru was the only thing I did well and this brat will be nothing but a hindrance!" She said snarling at him.

"Then you will have my pup and you can rot in hell. You will not kill my babe or you will die yourself for treason. You will be confined and guard put on you twenty four seven. When the pup is born then you will be banished from court." He said growling in fury.

Augusta was shocked but there was no mention of Sesshomaru having a full sibling. Touga went to the door and called on several guards. He had his general called for and he relayed his instructions. He realized he was done and he was getting rid of his mate. She would live and he was technically mated but she would not dwell here. He was fine with that. Sesshomaru was still young in his twenties only but his mother was a burden anyway. He hoped maybe he had a chance with his eldest and heir. Augusta let her go and she stalked off. Tears burned her eyes and the idea that he could have gone to her made her sick. It also made her sick that the whore could have a child so easily and she could not. The raven haired onna walked as far as an alcove and began sobbing. Touga had followed and he heard and scented her tears.

"Augusta?" He whispered.

"Nothing. Leave me be. I am no longer needed here. Asuna only needed help to sure you up. There are no wraiths here. I cannot stand it." She said staring at him.

"What has you so?" Touga demanded.

"Her! That evil witch poisoned me the first time I was able to make it any length of time. She hated me when Sesshomaru brought me home. He brings his mother out of exile for a little while in hopes that she would be better. He put her right back on that island." Augusta said sobbing loudly.

"Length of time; what does that mean Augusta?" He asked softly.

"I have had many miscarriages over the years. When Sesshomaru and I first meet, we were prisoners for all of a week. Our enemy used me to feed off of him. I was starved and I did as they asked. He told me to feed from him and then he used me to free us. We were lovers for awhile and I conceived our first but it ended in miscarriage. I had no intentions of staying in Japan and I had fallen in love with him. I did not want to love him. I had thought he had grown used to me but he came back for me. He came back for me and he mated me. After we had come home and settled down; we tried purposely to have another. I carried longer but it ended horribly. It was rumored Natsumi had done it. She hated me and called me all manner of names when I came home as the Western Lady. It took me forever to conceive Asuna and Osamu. When I had them, I almost died. It was so beautiful as he took her in arms for the first time. He took her and loved her. Osamu as well. He had one of his mating heats and I conceived Youshiro. We have three pups in nearly a century together. My body fails and that whore; that monster can conceive after one night of screwing?" She stated in jealousy and anger.

"I am sorry. I wish it was better for you." Touga said helplessly.

"She does not deserve a pup, I do! I tried my damndest to be a good mother to the twins and Youshiro. I have tried to be a good mate. She deserves nothing!" She said getting hysterical.

"Augusta." He stated as he pulled her into his arms.

She sobbed and she could not believe fate. She hated it and she hated Natsumi. Sesshomaru did not deserve such a horrid monster for a mother and Touga was having another pup. She was sick in jealousy and she jerked away.

"I need to get some air. I am glad you have another chance to do it right now." She said bowing.

Her words hit him and he was stunned. There was no mention of another pup by Natsumi and he groaned in thought as he realized that history had been changed. He would not allow any external harm to his child and he sighed heavily. If it was true that Natsumi had poisoned her then why was she allowed to live? Touga felt confusion and he made himself follow Augusta. The Western lord found her curled into a ball at the base of a tree near the Northern edge of the forest.

"Augusta." He said sighing.

"It is actually a title. It is Latin for Princess. I never corrected Sesshomaru because I was always called Elizaveta." She said wiping her eyes.

"Do you prefer Augusta or Elizaveta?" Touga asked gently.

"I have been called Augusta for a century. I guess I am just Augusta." She said as her head fell forward.

Her hair covered her face and he knelt near her.

"I am sorry this hurts you. I was drunk and feeling terrible. Nothing is right!" He growled.

"So you go to her after you were with me? Is that really what you are telling me Touga? Kamis, I would rather you tell me that you had slit your throat." She snarled.

"I have a beautiful son who hates me. My mate has hated me since day one. I have never known the touch of an onna that I was truly in love with. Perhaps I have thought it but it was a delightful fantasy. This has been really nice but what is it except a pipe dream Augusta?" Touga demanded.

"You make it empty and a dream inu. You make it this way. Go ahead! Perhaps the Shouten was right and your heart died with your sister." She said snarling in his face.

His chest was heaving and anger filled his veins. He jerked her to his face and his eyes were red.

"How dare you bring up that creature! You think I have no heart left?" He demanded harshly.

"I think you shut out everything. I have a twin Touga, I know how it is." Augusta screamed.

He lost his head and everything happened so fast. The next thing she knew she was flat on her back with her thighs wide open. He was snarling and growling as he took her. Augusta's mouth was agape. He was not hurting her but it felt overwhelming. She began to climax almost immediately as he took her hard. Her voice was hoarse and her claws involuntarily scored his back deeply. She was trying to breathe but it was too much. Touga was snarling in her ear and she heard his inu. He was snarling "mine". Again, it happened so fast and he sank his jaws so deeply into her juncture.

"Touga!" She squeaked.

He was growling at her throat and Augusta fainted away. He did not release her juncture and stayed as he was for some time. Touga came back from his haze and realized what he had done. She was still out and he gingerly pulled from her. He gathered her half clothed form to him and held her tightly. Augusta came awake after some time and Touga was snoring softly next to her. She felt her neck and winced a little; her juncture had been ripped open in a mating mark and she was stunned.

"Touga?" She whispered.

"Hai?" He said groggily.

"Did you mark me?" Augusta asked in a shocked voice.

"Hai." Touga admitted sheepishly.

"Oh God. Oh God this is no good." She said beginning to tremble in his arms.

"It is no good I agree." He said sighing.

"Touga! What possessed you?" She asked astounded.

"Perhaps my feelings possessed me! You accuse me of no heart. I have a heart onna. My heart is being ripped apart so there!" Touga snapped as he got up.

"Touga stop! I am sorry. I misspoke. I wish I could tell you how much I wanted to have a large family. She is your mate and she should give herself to you whenever you wish." She said with a stiff tone.

"Well now so are you." He retorted.

"Now you are being cruel." Augusta snapped.

"Is it cruel when you taunt and flaunt my feelings? You wish me to love you Augusta? Is that what you wish? Fine! I have been attracted to you since I first met you. You do not know but I was. You put me down so to speak. I never imagined I would rut you. Now you are all I can think about. I should think about that damn fang but no, it is you!" He growled.

She stood up quickly and profound dizziness overcame her.

"Oh Kamis." She groaned as she fell.

"Augusta!" He cried.

She had cleanly passed out and her scent was all him. He growled and straightened her clothes and then himself. He carried her into the palace and to Yasu. The old healer came forward and he saw Touga a mess. He saw the beautiful onna and the mark on her neck.

"My lord?" He asked stunned.

"She passed out. I have to get dressed and find that blasted fang." He yelled and left.

Yasu began to check the onna over and she was scenting very strongly of Touga. He put smelling salts under her nose and she gasped as she came to.

"Onna. I am Yasu." He said calmly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Did you know that you are pregnant?" He asked.

"Pardon me?" Augusta asked sitting up and then getting dizzy.

"Hai quite pregnant and quite female." He said feeling her belly.

"It matters not. Chances are I will miscarry her anyway." Augusta said bitterly.

"My you are just sunshine. Why?" He demanded.

"I have lost many pups." She growled.

"Okay. Why?" He said in annoyed.

"How am I supposed to know?" She said exasperated.

"Well onna then perhaps I need to check you over. If there is a problem then perhaps we can discover it now." Yasu said testily.

"You can check I suppose." Augusta shrugged and she felt like an ass.

Yasu checked her over very thoroughly and she was not closed well. He was surprised but he then proceeded to sew her shut with yoki infused thread. He left her resting after the painful and intrusive procedure and went to find Touga. His boy was going to be a father twice over and he was having a girl. He walked into the study and his lord was busy with writing orders.

"She is quite pupped my lord. You took a concubine?" He asked.

"Hai I suppose I did." He said blushing.

"She is having a girl." Yasu stated.

"A girl pup? Really?" Touga asked stunned.

"Hai. I had to sew her shut and I am confining her to her futon. I am sorry to say that I am not allowing her to rut either. So you are out of a partner." The old man smirked.

"I am not so young anymore old man. I can control my needs you know." He growled.

"She is stunning. The yoki on that girl is amazing and she is stunning." He chuckled as he went to the door.

"A girl truly?" The Western lord asked in doubt.

"Hai. Amazing hmm. Natsumi is expecting a boy but I would take that pup and give it to this onna. She seems to actually like pups." He said shrugging.

"Hai." He nodded.

Touga got up and he went to his chambers. Augusta was sleeping and he stared down at her. She woke up and she was groggy.

"What did he do to me?" She asked feeling sore.

"He said he sewed you shut and you are confined to futon." Touga said softly.

"Pardon me? Confined? I do not think so. I cannot be confined." Augusta said sitting up.

"Hai you will! You carry my daughter onna. You think I will let that go? If you can carry her then you will!" He said in a dangerous tone.

"You will not tell me what to do!" She growled.

"Like hell I will not! I took you as a mate, remember? I will not loose this pup. I will hide her away but you will stay here long enough to provide me her." He snapped.

"Touga this is insane!" Augusta cried out.

"No. It is not insane." Touga replied as he stood.

She snarled and launched herself at him. Augusta was furious and she sank her fangs into his juncture like he had done to her and she sank them in hard. Her bite caused him to buckle and he cried out in rapture. He gripped her shoulders and he was gasping.

"Onna. Make it deep. Oh Kami so different." He groaned out in a passionate growl.

She was stunned at his words but she made sure it would scar. Augusta finally released his throat and he was groaning.

"Need more but you cannot. Damnit!" He growled out in a pissy tone.

"Close your eyes." She said in a husky tone.

Augusta wrapped her hand around him after she unlaced his hakama. She slipped her hand around him and he was growling loudly. He leaned her back as she worked his cock and he began to kiss her passionately. This was so different for him and he was groaning softly into her mouth and being this way was wonderful. He gave it up for the moment and became determined to figure things out as he went along.

Asuna was with Ryukotsusei and they were heading towards Juria's abode.

"Please wait up." He called.

"Sorry Ryu but have you seen Sounga?" She demanded.

"How long have I been fighting the Taisho?" Ryukotsusei replied.

"Hai well I am sorry but that blasted thing makes even me nervous." Asuna stated.

"Who is this onna to live in such a place?" He demanded.

"She is our Tengu and my mother from my first life." She smiled.

"An inugami lives in a hovel?" He asked doubtful.

"Tianlong lives in a castle." She laughed.

"How do you know?" He asked with a dropped jaw.

"Um because Akemi told me." She grinned.

"Oh." He considered.

She watched him and when he was not in warrior mode; he was quite charming and very personable. He was also beautiful to look upon and witty. He was absolutely an amazing man and she suddenly pulled him forward and kissed his mouth softly. He was surprised but pressed himself against her as she slowly kissed him deeper.

"What was that for?" Ryukotsusei asked surprised.

"Just felt like it." She smiled.

She went into Juria's home and her Tengu looked less then pleased to see Ryukotsusei. She made a face at him and he growled softly.

"Do not dare growl at me you snake! You are going to have problems with your first mate!" Juria growled in his.

"What I do is my business." He snarled.

"And what this family does is mine. You arrogant little prick! You engage in war with Touga for years and now it takes Maec to make peace? You have not a fucking cool what that is capable of and you allow yourself to wallow in guilt about Sorami? You murdered her! You killed my girl. You are just as bad as him." She snapped.

"Juria!" Asuna growled.

"I have had it with you! I did what I thought best!" She hissed at her daughter's soul.

"Do not dare! You tried to kill Takeo." She growled in anger.

"That boy is half Shouten! You allowed him to touch you. You were practically a girl but still! You allowed him to sire a pup not once but twice!" Juria screamed in fury.

"It is not your life!" Asuna retorted.

"I gave up my first life because of him! I gave up any future pups because of you! So do not tell I had no right. I have every right Asuna. No matter what you are still the soul of my Isha! You are still Tomoshibi in Soul. I am still Tomoshibi in soul." She snarled.

"Trying to starve Takeo to death was not your choice and I swear to the heavens if you ever try to raise a hand to my pups regardless of who sired them; I will kill you. I will lay you out dead!" The inu princess said in a terrible rage.

Juria knew this onna was more then capable of it and she had a sudden inspiration. She crossed her arms and stared at Ryukotsusei.

"You need to deal with Akemi before you loose everything you value dragon. Asuna can handle finding Sounga." She said slyly.

"What happened to it Juria?" She demanded.

"I hid it." She said staring at Asuna with an "I dare you look".

"You hid it? Why would you do such a stupid thing?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Because I had the same vision you did. Now it is in another plane and you can go get it." Juria stated in a nasty tone.

"Pardon?" She hissed.

"Hai. You will need a guide though." The Tengu stated stirring a pot.

Asuna realized she had something up her sleeve but her Tengu broke the crystal and shoved her through. The portal closed and the Tengu stared at Ryukotsusei and he looked furious.

"What in the hell did you just do?" He snarled.

"You have not a clue who she is mated to! Hisashi was reborn idiot. He is a lot more powerful and a lot more volatile. You and Akemi together was not offensive to him. You touching his beloved Asuna will piss him off into homicidal." She said glaring at him.

"Oh and who is supposedly more powerful then me?" He said arrogantly.

"You stupid dragon. You have no clue. Asuna mated the West's greatest enemy. Her sire who is way more powerful then you or Touga could not beat this hanyou. Maec has not realized what the hell he can face. Even the dark hanyou has not realized what he can do. You are nothing in power to Naraku." Juria said scoffing.

"You are a bitch." He snapped.

"Go home and tell Akemi the truth! She saw you and Asuna on the beach. Tell her before you loose it all. She has her own secrets but fix this!" She commanded.

She actually made another portal and shoved him through. She stared at her empty hut and took a deep breath. She hoped Zhang would forgive her. Asuna was quite charming and her former distant relation was quite handsome. She hoped he would fall for her and bring her wayward daughter away from a darker path.

Asuna had to strain to look where she was and it hit her she was in Soul Society. She looked around and took in the beautiful scenery that was known as the Rukongai and paralleled the corporeal plane. She also felt Tomoshibi; lots and lots of Tomoshibi. Juria had sent her to and back to when there were tons of the light wraiths. She ported near Seagaia and was looking around in fascination. There were so many individuals of light wraiths. She was poking around and she did not notice a splendidly dressed man behind her and she was tapped on the shoulder.

"How is it you are here?" He asked softly.

Asuna whirled around and she saw the last Tomoshibi she thought to see so soon. Hasegawa Jing Zhang stood before her and he was dressed in burnt orange and dark gold colored silks. His burnished colored hair was up in a top knot and his flint colored eyes flicked over her form.

"Zhang." She whispered.

"Yes. I am he. You are one who claims to have been a Sahen and you claim to know Shan." Zhang said crossing his arms.

"I was." Asuna whispered.

"I believe you. I am certain you speak truth but why are you here?" He asked softly.

"I was sent here by my Tengu. Now mind you I will kick her tail. How are you?" She asked nearing him.

"I am well. I did not expect to see you again but I hoped it. You obviously had the baby. What are you?" He asked.

"I am inu and empusae." She said watching his face.

"Empusae? How very powerful and addictive." He stated nearing her.

"She sent me here for a reason. I am certain it was to keep me busy and away from her disapproval." Asuna said rolling her eyes.

"How is Shan; how is my brother?" Zhang asked hopeful.

"Maec tr'Awnhi overwhelmed him in surprise but he is on the mend." She said looking down.

"How do you know Shan? I saw faces that I feel as though must be family but they all look Jing; the look like I should." He said looking sad.

"Shan Lao was held prisoner by Maec so he could control the Jing Clan. He married a woman named Sanra tr'Awnhi who bore him Lei and Bai. It is a very long story and he had another son named Yhea but that too is a long story. I am married and bound to both Lei and Yhea. Shan Lao was obliterated from Jing history and Lei had no clue who his real father was. When I found out; he told me to bind with him to help him. So in a manner of speaking; Shan Lao is my bound as well. He is also one of my closest friends." She replied.

"The tr'Awnhi did that? Bastards!" He stated trembling in anger.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Ganek tried to obliterate us. We fought back but we cannot stay in Hueco Mundo and staying on the corporeal plane leaves us vulnerable. I could not lead the clan and fight back from my position. We decided to leave but it was said that Ganek's son assassinated him and he intended to keep us in the empire but to still be under Astana's thumb was not an option. I have never met this Maec but it was said that he wished for us to be a sixth clan. I only wished for freedom." Zhang said in anguish.

"What about Shan Lao?" Asuna inquired softly.

"I raised my brother after our parents passed. We have other siblings but we were the oldest and I was the oddity and Shan was more Shouten. He was born when I was thirty seven. Our other siblings are here with me." He said visibly shaking badly.

"Shan Lao was the only one born with even some Shouten abilities?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. Quite odd I know but even he is not fully Shouten but the Jings needed a leader and I could not do it." He said falling back and he felt like a bastard.

"Zhang he does not blame you." She said nearing him.

"I blame myself! He was not my brother but as a son to me! Do you understand? He is like my son and I love him dearly but I cannot even dwell in the same place. The in between are not even a permanent place for us." He said lamenting.

"Because the Tomoshibi have an abundance of reiastu. How that happened I have no clue." She stated watching him.

"It began in the same generation I was born. There were so many of us born this way." He explained.

"I bet you that was when the old ways became outlawed! The Shouten screwed up their own evolution so they outlawed the very reason that helped to bring about the light wraiths." Asuna said in surprise.

"I have heard about the ancient magics but I know them not." Zhang whispered.

"Maec employs them willfully. When I first meet the Tomoshibi; they think Maec hate them because they are different. The truth is he sees you all as traitors." She replied.

"How is it you are in a corporeal body? Why are you trapped?" He demanded.

"Long story. It is because of a Tomoshibi I am this." She actually laughed.

"Do I know this wraith?" Zhang demanded.

"Not yet but you will." She winked.

"How can you be joking? You are one of us and you are trapped within this meat suit." He growled.

"It is my body Zhang. Thank you for referring to it as a meat suit." Asuna said rolling her eyes.

"I am sorry. You are beautiful." He mumbled looking at her.

"I still do not totally get how this all works. I know the true form but you seem corporeal here." She said.

"We do not have to use energy like we do on the other plane. We seem corporeal but everything here seems that way. You have to be able to be here; if you were not one of us or a creature of Soul Society then you would have to be here in soul." He pointed out.

"I seem to remember something to that affect. So in actuality you are in your true form here but the very fabric of Soul Society gives your true form substance." She considered.

"Very astute. The very same for a Shouten within Hueco Mundo. Otherwise when we are not on our home planes we are borrowing from our own power to give us form." He stated softly.

"I think I finally understand. Thank you." Asuna mumbled.

"I still cannot get over how beautiful you are. How is it your Tomoshibi life ended?" He demanded.

"Maec strangled me." She shrugged.

He choked and stared at her. She realized she must not have been born yet and he was yet to be mated to his wife; Kaimei's mother. Zhang shocked her and was suddenly flush and began to kiss her. She had not expected the act and she opened her mouth in surprise. His hands became buried in her hair and he kissed her with desperation. Asuna mewled softly and he slowly withdrew from her lips.

"You were destroyed by that man who tried to end my clan?" He whispered fiercely.

"Hai. It is no big deal." She said in a heavy whispered.

"How can it not be a big deal? I understand you are empusae in this life and you are one step closer to being what you were but you are us!" He said emphatically.

"I am corporeal Zhang. I would have been corporeal even in that life. I was half inu then too." She stated pressing her palm to his face.

"Not right! This is not right. I want to see Shan. I want to see his children. This bastard has to die!" He growled out fiercely.

"Perhaps you will. I have to find a very powerful fang called Sounga because Maec will make a play for it. My grandsire is the Inu no Taisho in Japan. He is the master of the Fang of Hell but it is an evil blade. He can wield it because he is so powerful. Maec tried to screw with him and me but that is another long story." Asuna explained.

"So your Tengu sent you here for what?" Zhang asked.

"No idea exactly. She is the one who took Sounga but she did not tell me exactly where she put it. Probably she thinks Maec will try and take the information from me." She stated.

"I see. We can take a little sustenance besides blood. Shan always envied that but should you like a meal?" He asked.

"Sure." She nodded.

They went to move but he suddenly kissed her again. Asuna seemed to melt against him and he was seemingly passionate. Zhang got himself under control and kissed her mouth several times.

"What was that for?" Asuna asked dazed.

"You rescued Shan and you have a lovely mouth." Zhang said blushing.

"You are totally into females." She said also blushing.

"I am not Shouten." He said kissing her again.

Her mind was shutting down because she knew how it could be with Tomoshibi. He was getting wild and he growled out and jerked away from her.

"I am a cad. I am sorry. You tell me you are empusae and my brain is telling me to just take you." He admitted.

"Oh?" She stated raising a brow.

"Well known that empusae are amazing creatures." Zhang mumbled.

"Uh huh." Asuna snorted.

"That and I cannot get over you know Shan and the Jing Clan." He said and she almost gasped.

She saw pain and she saw longing in his eyes. He missed his family badly and she was a link. Zhang seemed to not care and his lips were making her dizzy.

"I want to see Shan. Please. I need to see him." He said softly in her ear.

"You would have to make a portal and it would have to be on the corporeal plane." She murmured.

"I will. I will need you to focus me." He mumbled and he came to stand behind her.

This man was astonishing to her and she closed her to eyes to focus. She clearly imagined the era she stayed in and he astonished her by sinking fangs into her juncture.

"Zhang!" She groaned.

He only took a little blood and he focused carefully. A ripple in the air appeared and he looked doubtful.

"I should not do this as it is forbidden." He mumbled.

"By who?" Asuna growled.

"By the king. I will face retribution later. Come walk through." Zhang commanded and he trembled.

They walked forward and they appeared in the West. He looked around and he was obviously interested. She wondered if Kaimei and Kaito would feel him and what would happen then.

"Wait here. I will grab him." She said.

She ported to the in between and she went to Shan Lao's room. He was sleeping and she sat beside him. His dark hair framed his face and she ached she realized. She gently shook him and he came awake. He blinked grey eyes at her and he cocked his brow.

"You are supposed to be in the past. They found her by the way." He smiled.

"They found Tsukiko?" Asuna asked shocked.

"The macaque was able to assist your inu mate and your father. They had to kill the female but Hideaki said he would tell you. They returned here last night." Shan Lao smiled.

"Oh thank the Kamis! Well I found something too but how do you feel? Can you stand?" She demanded.

"Yes but I would rather sleep." He chuckled.

"Come on." She said pulling him up.

He wore only a sleeping ku and she helped him put on a light yukata over his cream ku. She ported out with him and he stiffened the second they appeared. Zhang gasped and he saw his little brother.

"Zhang? Brother? How in the Gods name?" Shan Lao asked stunned.

"I am breaking rules brother. I am here because you need me. I wish I could be here always." Zhang stated with actual tears in his eyes.

Shan Lao looked at Asuna who had tears in her eyes and she shoved him towards his older brother. Zhang grabbed him and hugged him. Shan Lao made a noise and a single bloody tear fell down his cheek.

"Is it true? Did you suffer because I left?" His older sibling demanded.

"I suppose so Zhang but the tr'Awnhi would have made us suffer regardless." He said helplessly.

"No more!" He growled.

"Zhang you cannot stay here. You cannot allow him to know our history. He thinks something different, okay?" Shan Lao stated.

"I did not think you would suffer! You at least were considered Shouten. I thought you had a chance." Zhang snapped.

"I made some bad decisions Zhang. Please stop." He said embarrassed.

"The whore?" He snapped.

"I have Lei and Bai because of it. I would not give them up for anything." He shrugged.

"I need blood brother." He said staring directly at Asuna.

"Whoa! Wait a second." She snapped.

Zhang was immediately behind her and Shan Lao went to say something. His brother had always been more assertive then he was. He sank his fangs into her juncture and she was gasping. The sight made him a little warm and he realized that this was his brother. Asuna opened fevered eyes and she saw his face.

"What doing?" She gasped.

"He needs more energy to stay on this plane." Shan Lao whispered as he neared them.

"Kamis." Asuna groaned.

Zhang was crushing her silver hair in his hand and he made a decision. He reached around and ripped open her hanfu bodice. Shan Lao saw his grey eyes flash and Asuna was breathing hard.

"Shan Lao?" She groaned out louder.

"Gods." He said as he neared her.

The Jing Clan leader caught her mouth and she moaned. His kiss always left her wanting more and Zhang helped to guide her to the ground. It hit her that Zhang was going to feed from her and she groaned wildly as Shan Lao began to kiss down her throat and his eyes were simmering.

"What the hell?" She demanded and gasped.

"Want you." Zhang rasped in her ear.

She lost power of speech as Shan Lao moved and pulled off her silks. Zhang was staring at her face and it would twitch and she would groan as his brother moved her thighs apart. The two met each other's eyes and it occurred to Shan Lao what Zhang was doing; he was anchoring himself to this plane through her. It would complicate many things but it was honestly an awesome move against Maec. Kaimei was a mighty warrior but he stayed injured a lot and angry more of the time. Zhang was raised as Shouten and thought like one. Maec was fixing to meet an enemy he did not want in Hasegawa Zhang. Shan Lao softly licked at her center and she was groaning madly and honestly she had no clue how this was happening. Zhang let her lift her head a little and her sometimes lover was using his tongue on her pearl of nerves to exact a massive response. He oozed sensuality and he was a very much into pleasuring her. Always he made her feel absolute perfection and this was no different. He lifted his mouth and slipped two fingers into her and pressed his thumb to her nub. Asuna tried to arch and wiggle a little but he kept her steady. Zhang moved and lowered his gold head and took a nipple between his teeth. He nibbled and teased as Shan Lao pistoned his fingers back and forth. She clenched her teeth shut but the explosion was building and she shrieked through her teeth when it did. She was being held tenderly but still as she convulsed in pleasure. Shan Lao looked quite greedy suddenly and she totally arched when he sampled her high. Zhang lifted his head and he knew this woman was supposed to be a wraith. He considered it a sin what had happened to her and it seemed Shan was reading his mind because he too partook and she was bordering on passing out as he took in her overly intoxicating and sweetened blood. When he finished his feast; he lifted his head and she was altered seriously.

"I want to do as you have with Shan Lao. I need you to be our go between. Your enemies are now my enemies." He whispered feverishly.

"Kamis." She whined out.

Shan Lao nodded and Zhang phased his clothes. His pushed himself into her and she yelped more.

"Shan Lao?" She moaned out and then she stared up at Zhang.

"Yes." Shan Lao asked brushing her hair off of her face.

"Oh Kamis feels so good! It feels so good. Want you this too." She whimpered.

"How would you have me Asuna? Tell me." He said tenderly.

"Need you too. Please." She cried out.

Shan Lao could never deny her anything and would never and his lips covered hers. Zhang was fascinated at their relationship but also jealous. He had instigated this but he needed her. She was a powerful female and corporeal to boot. Her noises were escalating and the blonde wraith got an inspiration.

"Shan. She wants you to have some too." He groaned out.

"Not right now." He said holding her face.

"Please!" She begged him.

Asuna wrapped her hand around him and he moved a little to her side. He began to softly kiss her as Zhang took her. She was groaning and lost in a sea of glorious sensation but she was pumping his maleness as he kissed and possessed her mouth. It was erotic as Zhang began to growl softly and Shan Lao was groaning as she worked him faster. He ripped his lips from her and he cried out as his own end was coming fast. She was amplifying the effect through their bind and he had no realized she knew how. The pleasure became too much and was almost wild as she worked his cock just a little faster and his voice was raw.

"Gods!" He cried out as the orgasm struck him and he bucked in her hand.

Asuna felt his hot essence in her hand and she was going to shatter but Zhang took that moment to pull her away. She was jerked from reality and it was overcoming. It shattered her and she was out.

She was between two beautiful men as she came to and she blinked her eyes. Zhang was still there and she had her clothes back on. Shan Lao was half dressed and his brother was barely clothed.

"What happened?" She asked barely audible.

"I bound myself to you as well." Zhang said opening his eyes.

"What for?" Asuna asked shocked.

"I will channel you. You are Tomoshibi yet not but I can use your own abilities to help me stay corporeal longer." He explained.

"You should have asked." She growled out.

"You love him!" He accused.

"Hai I do but still." She snapped.

"Shan Lao please help to explain. How is it I have children? I do not know of them yet?" He asked shocked.

"Yes Zhang. You have six sons." Shan Lao stated softly.

"So I am going to have to avoid my children and grandchildren?" He asked pointedly.

"Perhaps for now." The Jing leader stated.

"I need to assimilate all this but I took advantage of the situation." Zhang admitted to them both.

"So what now? Am I to belong to the whole Jing clan?" She demanded.

"You already do." He retorted.

"Pardon me?" She snarled.

"You are empusae! This is normal for you woman. Please do not be prudish." He said rising.

Her eyes bulged and she stared at him.

"Have you met other empusae?" Asuna demanded.

"I have known a few wraiths to become entangled with them." He nodded.

"Really?" Shan Lao asked.

"Yes. So do not act as though what we did was disgusting." He said looking around.

"So I am to be used and what?" She said with narrowed eyes.

"Not used Asuna. It is a parasitic relationship. You need to feed off of living energies and we gain something from this as well. If you love then there is something more gained. I require to stop several things. I care not if it takes my own death." He snapped.

"Zhang do not say such things." His brother said aghast.

"I saw what you knew of me brother! I am dead at some point because of this very man you fight. He hurt you and I cannot abide that! I went away because I loved you and our clan. I left because I thought it would help you. I left and they hurt you! That bastard touched you!" He said in a fury.

"It is long done. I am safe now." Shan Lao growled back.

"You mated one of them? You allowed that whore to give you children and then that unholy creature used you?" He screamed.

"Lei and Bai are good." He snapped.

"Timid like you?" Zhang growled.

"Not fair! I never wanted this. I never wanted to lead but I had to. I had a duty to our clan because you could not do it. I am sorry if I detest war and death." Jing yelled.

"You were too soft. You were too young! I am sorry. I am so sorry. I failed you but I tried. I attempted to do the best I could the more I lost. I had hoped I trained you well enough." He stated with tears stinging his eyes.

"You did train me and I thought her different. I thought her decent but Zhang, I was young and I thought my anatomy. She is a beautiful monster with the soul of a devil. I was taken in by her considerable wiles. She is talented whore and nothing more then a blasted scourge." He said clenching his fists.

"You should kill her." His brother snapped.

"I have attempted but I will get on that. She is a powerful whore. Maec and his sister are lovers as well." He said looking down.

"Oh Gods! I want to know where to find this beast. Lure him to me." Zhang stated in a nasty tone.

Shan Lao looked at Asuna and she stared at him.

"You mean you want to fight him now?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Hell yes. I am not like my little brother. I like to fight. I enjoy spilling tr'Awnhi blood." He growled out.

"I can port straight into Hueco Mundo." She said smirking.

"Well why not see if he wants to play with a Tomoshibi." Zhang said with narrowed eyes.

She considered and she stood up. Asuna ported into Astana and she had a grin on her face. She leaned against a wall and it took about five minutes for Maec to appear. He was shocked at her brazenness and she waved.

"Hello! I have a message for you." She said brightly.

"Really? You have a message for me? Why are you here Isha? I thought you ran back to lizard boy." He said in a nasty tone.

"Which one?" Asuna smirked.

"You think I will let you humiliate me? What is your message bitch?" He asked as his eyes bled silver.

"Zhang wants to say hi." She said in a barely audible voice.

"Zhang Hasegawa? The Tomoshibi leader? You went to the past and found the founder of the Tomoshibi movement?" He asked growling.

"I did not send me. Sana did." She said growling.

Asuna ported out and he phased right behind her. He grabbed her and shoved her as his claws raked her arm. She screamed in pain and he thrown backwards himself. Maec landed on his back and he to roll to avoid a blade that looked nasty and lethal. Zhang wielded a blade similar to Kizaki and Maec was stunned. Shan Lao went to Asuna and he had laced his claws with a poison. He had to do some research but the old tomes held poisons from antiquity that could do some real damage. It was known as Hippo poison used by many African daemons and humans alike. He actually hoped due to her mixed heritage that she would not be immune to it. She began to have trouble breathing and Shan Lao felt it in his lungs but not as bad.

"Zhang!" He yelled.

"I feel it." He growled and he whirled on Maec.

The Tomoshibi leader proceeded to jump on Maec and he was about to twist his head and Maec phased his arm through him. The light wraith let the heat come to his hands and Maec began to scream in horrendous pain. Zhang willed his fang into his hand and stabbed Maec's back. Asuna scrambled and she had broken out into a cold sweat. She grew a small Dakkasou ball and slashed Maec's midsection and shoved the toxin in. He phased out barely and Zhang was feeling the poison. Shan Lao stood shakily and ported them to the in between. Asuna began to have double vision and she fell to her knees. Lei, Yhea, and Hanaj also felt the effects but Yung did not seem to. Valerian happened to be there and he scrambled to her side.

"What got her?" he demanded.

"Maec and poison." Shan Lao groaned.

"Hippo! I have seen this." Valerian stated.

He looked at the nasty claw marks in her arm and he sank his fangs in. She was gasping out for air and her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. The young basilisk was immune to the poison and he began to drink her blood. She would still need an antidote but it would them time. He fell back feeling quite happy and high as a kite.

"Valerian?" Asuna rasped weakly.

"Send the spider si. It is a form of strychnine. It grows all over Africa femmina. You are so beautiful!" He giggled.

Zhang was feeling woozy and Yung recognized the Tomoshibi. He suddenly grabbed his neck and sank his fangs in to drain him. He needed to be kept here and putting him in a death sleep would do it. Zhang was shocked but Shan Lao pathed to trust him. The powerful light sank to his knees and he got his first real taste of Maec's cruelty.

"All of you are learning certain spells as soon as possible! This is ridiculous." Yung snapped.

"Send for Nobu or Nanami." Asuna said crawling forward.

"Yes." He said bowing.

Shan Lao looked happy and weak at the same time.

"Father why is there a Tomoshibi here?" Lei demanded.

"This is Zhang and he is my brother." Shan Lao admitted.

Lei and Yhea's mouths dropped open and Asuna slipped into unconsciousness.

Valerian was still feeling pretty high and he was lying next to Asuna. He was playing with her hair and he was honestly seeing double. Amedeo came in and he growled low in his throat.

"Rex! Hello majesty!" He cried out.

"You are drunk!" Amedeo snarled.

"No sire! No sir. She was poisoned si? It was Hippo sir so I took her blood and she is so yummy." Valerian giggled almost like a small child.

"Oh Gods you are drugged." The basilisk king said almost laughing.

"Si! I tell them to go to Africa to get the nasty plant. I thought about going to Apollo cause he likes this femmina." Valerian laughed.

"Let us leave the pythos in Delphi, si?" The former rex said.

Valerian looked at him and his king was a beautiful man.

"I would get up but I think I would stumble." He practically purred.

"Why all of a sudden do you like femmina? Gabrielus is most upset that you are denying him." Amedeo asked.

"Because when I took that venom ball and sword to my gut; I lay there after the battle and I thought for sure he would return, no? He never came nor did he send anyone for me. Not a single person he could trust? You probably went straight for him even though it was me who deserved the army. My father always supported you and you gave the men to Gabrielus. I loved him very much si but when it came to you; he would always say si and tell me no." He said with dreamy eyes.

"He was always my close friend si but he always had my back in battle. My father handpicked him to be general, not me even though I feel he deserved it. He did cry out for you and we did go back to try and find you. You were no longer there." Amedeo stated softly.

"I waited for as long as I could before I would have died. He knew my devotion to Apollo. He should have thought of where I would go. It is no matter anymore my rex. I do not love him any longer. You just do not want me to love _her_." His vice-general said in anger.

"She is my wife! She is my reason for living, si? She is the reason I can go on. How can you understand?" He demanded.

"Because you brought home a part wyvern regina we had to pay for your sins? This femmina is nothing in our politics and she pays too! You will not stop me from loving her nor will you stop me from inhabiting her bed." Valerian growled out.

"You dare challenge me boy?" The black rex asked in fury.

Asuna woke up a little and she saw Valerian snarling and she weakly made out Amedeo.

"Stop." She rasped.

"Femmina?" Amedeo asked softly.

"Water please." She said trembling.

Valerian watched the former rex help her drink some water and he was still loopy. He refused to loose another person he cared for and Asuna dropped the water.

"Owe! Oh Kamis owe!" She said holding her stomach.

"Oh Gods no! Femmina? How long have you been in the past?" He asked in worry.

"Too soon. It is too soon. I need to go to other era. Amedeo and Valerian help me." She whined.

Amedeo knew where the precious stash of crystals were and he went to them. He grabbed one and she focused on it until it changed color. He threw it for her and she was whimpering. Amedeo was praying in serpent's tongue and Valerian looked at him. The rex was begging the gods to let his daughter live and tears stung his red eyes. They came through the portal and blood was coming down her legs.

"Oh hell." Valerian said in shock.

Amedeo grabbed them both and ported out with them to Yamasaki General. The rex began yelling for Nobu and Shinobu and they ran in. Nobu was horrified to see Asuna and she was ashen.

"She was poisoned by the Shouten king. Please spider! Please save them both." Amedeo begged.

Nobu nodded and he had her on a gurney and they wheeled her away. Amedeo was loosing it and Valerian held him up.

"She is pregnant with your girl?" Valerian asked.

"Si." He said wiping his eyes.

Valerian stayed with his king for some time but he knew the dragon was in this era. He was debating and he knew many things. Asuna was his confident and lover now so he made a decision. He shifted out and he was in a place he knew from Lei. It was called Shenyang and he was cautious as he walked along.

"Can I help you?" He heard.

Valerian whirled to see a very beautiful man that was inu by his looks and his eyes were black like Lei's.

"Lei is my brother. Sorry, I am telepathic." He murmured.

"I am Valerian. I am looking for the dragon named Ryukotsusei." He said biting his lip.

"He is with Lady Akemi. This way." Ang Chi said.

Valerian followed the pretty canine-wraith man and he was led into an opulent room. Ryukotsusei recognized Valerian and the basilisk jerked his head.

"What is wrong basilisk?" Ryu asked frowning.

"Since my rex is a friend I though you should know that Lady Asuna was poisoned. She is now at the medical facility, si? She was not doing well." He said carefully.

"Ryu? What is wrong? Ryu?" Akemi demanded.

Ryukotsusei was up and away before she could say anything. She looked angry and then looked away.

"He tried to tell me over and over but I knew. I saw them Ang Chi." Akemi whispered.

"Saw who do what Kemi?" He asked mystified.

"Suna and Ryu have something going on. I never left but I wanted to at first. Our Tengu came to me and begged to reconsider and then something happened with Tian." She said blushing madly.

"Do you think Juria set you up?" Ang Chi asked surprised.

"No. I just think that I understand Asuna a helluva lot more then anybody knows." She blushed.

"So my mother is?" He asked.

"Having Ryu's babe." She said pursing her lips.

"Whoa!" He said shocked.

"Yep. That is what I thought." She nodded.

/

Ryukotsusei was pacing and he was in traditional clothes which he preferred. He was shaky and he saw Amedeo. He felt like an idiot and he still had never told Akemi. He could never bring himself to actually say it. He knew she already knew so he wondered why should he blab it. They had been credibly happy throughout their own lives and Asuna had always been in and out of his life. Akemi was his permanent fixture and Asuna his wayward lover. His eyes were closed and he wondered for the life of him why he had never sire a female with Akemi but it was not to be. Amedeo wondered why the hell the dragon lord was there and Valerian hoped he could keep the peace.

"Lord Ryukotsusei?" Amedeo asked frowning.

"Hai your majesty." He paced.

"Why are you here?" The basilisk demanded.

"Long story." He sighed leaning against the wall.

They both went back to pacing and worrying. Ryu was upset and no one was there to say anything.

/

Shinobu was busy cutting open his mother and Nobu was gowned and gloved up as he opened her up. They were small but here in the modern era; they were viable. Nobu immediately knew what to do with the basilisk and he pulled a raven haired female out. She had a few subtle stripes of red and she was immediately put in an incubator. Nobu had some reserve blood called on that Hana herself had been drawn from. The pediatrician began to work on the baby basilisk girl and incubated her. Shinobu pulled out a boy half dragon first and he was small and also dragon dominant. He began to cry and Nobu was startled as he had another pediatrician work. Asuna's incubus son pulled out a baby girl half dragon who screamed as soon as she hit the air.

"Oh good Kamis. She is a screamer." He chuckled delighted.

"The twins are unreal." Nobu muttered.

Both of the two half dragons were crying out and jerking their limbs. The female opened her eyes first and they were light brown. Her hair was white with a silvery sheen to it. They both had scaling around their foreheads and the girl had the moon. The male had the same color hair and he had magenta markings that were a little raised because of scales. Nobu did not know what Asuna had said and he barely remembered this pregnancy. He decided to have them taken out of the operating room and taken to a private room.

"I am masking them but dear Kami they are unreal in yoki." The elder kumo doctor stated.

"We have the blood transfusion going. She looks good." Shinobu said from behind his mask.

"Awesome. I smell poison in her. Figure out what it is and get the anti-toxin on board along with an antibiotic." He commanded.

"Hai sir." His son replied.

Nobu went with the two powerhouse twins and he had heard that this was how Asuna and her twin brother felt when they were born. The only problem was that Asuna overshadowed even her twin. The boy was powerful but it was the girl who was dominant in this duo. He had Ryukotsusei called for and he waited. The dragon was there quickly and he made such a noise.

"Oh Kami. Oh my Kami look at them." He whispered softly.

"Hai. They had no issue. They came out screaming and pissed off. They remind me of the story of Asuna and Osamu. You have a handful sir." He chuckled.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Is Asuna okay? When may I see her?" He asked picking up his son first.

"Soon but she was poisoned by the wraith ruler. Now let me go." Nobu said looking fondly at the twins.

"How is the basilisk girl?" Ryu asked gently.

"She will be okay." He nodded.

Ryukotsusei gently lay down his newborn son and picked up his only daughter. Tears actually stung his eyes and he knew what he wanted to name her. He held her to him and he memorized her taste and she was strong.

"I shall beg your Haha's forgiveness for all time and I do not deserve you for what I have done but my sweet girl I promise you will be the most celebrated dragoness ever." He said softly into her silvery white hair.

He would wait for Asuna but he was certain she would approve.

Amedeo came forward and she was not on the breathing machine thing but she was connected to a bunch of wires and tubes. He hated this and Valentina never had issue carrying his children. He was angry but grateful at the same time.

"My beautiful little femmina." He whispered.

She turned toward his voice as if she knew it and she jerked her limbs.

"Do you know me my angel?" Amedeo asked the tiny girl in the incubator.

"I think she does. Her vitals are up since you are talking to her. I am sorry Amedeo. I am sorry it came to this again but Asuna was not battling I was told." Nobu said.

"She was involved in luring the bastardo to a battle! She cannot even stay away from danger long enough for my beautiful femmina babe to be born!" He said in anger.

"Amedeo sir, she does not need you upset. Just calm yourself. She is here and doing well." The kumo healer stated.

"I see her doing well. I will make certain she is okay. You tell Asuna I will speak with her when she awakes, si?" He said with a hardened tone.

Nobu sighed and nodded. Valerian was leaning against a wall and he looked tired. He waved at him and nodded to him. Amedeo followed his daughter and he remembered the drill from Justinus's birth. He also was angry; so very angry. He prayed his daughter did not need to stay long in this cursed place.

Asuna woke up in a hospital bed and she saw Valerian first. He smiled at her and she felt weak and tired.

"That Maec person is bastardo of the first rate. He also searches for poisons that you seem to not be immune to." He said smiling.

"The pups?" She asked hoarsely.

"Si. I went to get the dragon lord and he is with the twins in a private room waiting on their materna. The princess is in this thing called NICU. She is a beautiful little femmina and my rex is a mess over her. I warn you that he is furious with you." Valerian said softly.

"Angry? Let him be. Help me up please." She whispered.

He helped her up and she walked towards Ryukotsusei's scent. She came in and she saw him rocking both of the twins. He looked up and his face held profound love and deep emotions.

"Please come in. Thank you Valerian. May I have some private time with her?" Ryu asked.

Valerian bowed low and Asuna had shaking hands.

"I was hoping to name him Ryota but I wish to name her Sorami." He said softly.

"Ryukotsusei." She said with trembling lips.

"Please." He asked looking at her.

"Hai." She said and stood carefully.

Asuna neared him and kissed his mouth softly over and over. His eyes were moist and he whispered, I love you, over and over. She finally stepped back and stared at their son and daughter. Sorami and Ryota both had tons of yoki and Asuna was amazed. She spent some time with them and then stood up. She kissed each of them and went in search of Amedeo and their daughter. She found her basilisk husband in the NICU with their baby girl and she was gowned and she sat near them.

"How do you feel?" He asked stiffly.

"Better." She replied.

"Do you even love me?" Amedeo demanded.

"How can you ask such a stupid question?" Asuna demanded.

"Because I begged you to not go against that bastardo or Drostan but yet you still did it anyway. You bothered to beget yourself with her after our loss and yet you still put yourself in danger. How can you do so knowing how much I needed her?" He asked in a quiet fury.

"You needed her? What the hell is our daughter to you Amedeo? She is just a child." The inu princess said in anger too.

"She is you and me! She is our love supposedly! I get that I have to share in you and I do not resent that, si? I do resent that I have to give up my happiness totally because you have to have revenge! Why bother to go and save Justinus and me when you cannot be bothered to try and keep her safe as well?" He growled.

"How dare you! There is nothing I would not do for you. What I have done for you I have done for Naraku! So do yourself a favor and grow the fuck up! I would lay down my life for you, Justinus, and her!" Asuna growled in return.

"I do not want to loose you anymore then you wish to loose me but you seem to have no care! Valentina would not have done this. She would not put herself in danger when she carried my child within her!" Amedeo snarled emphatically.

"You kept your first wife with child often. She had no chance to do anything!" Asuna snapped.

"You arrogant bitch! You are so quick to defend her often but then you say such cruel shit? You got angry with me before femmina! You got angry because you say I was careless and put Justinus in danger but what do you do when you are with child?" He demanded.

"I still act as though the world still turns and danger still lurks. Do not think I will lie down and allow myself to be a victim ever!" She said with fierce emotions.

"So I go back to my question; do you even love me?" He asked with clenched teeth.

"If you choose to ask stupid questions then you shall receive no answer. I have already told you and now I wish to see her." Asuna said glaring at him.

She had black hair with only a few red streaks. Her eyes were brown gold like her own and she was dainty and beautiful. Asuna spoke softly and the little girl jerked her limbs harder. She too had a little scaling and Amedeo was impatient.

"Do yourself a favor before I punch you into next week basilisk; she is my child too!" She said in anger and under her breath.

"I want to name her Aellae." He growled.

She looked at him and was a little stunned at his choice of name. She nodded and Asuna whispered her name. It was Latin for "whirlwinds" and Amedeo was mad but he was honoring her. They visited with her till she fell asleep and they still argued even as they left the NICU.

"Amedeo? Shut up!" Asuna snapped at the back of his head.

She heard him snarl in anger and he turned and shoved her against the hospital wall.

"I swear you are the most irritating femmina ever! You are as arrogant as any man and you are as reckless as most femmina are. You are the idiot and by the Gods someone needs to make you hear reason!" He growled.

"Like who?" She snapped her fangs at him.

"Oh femmina do not tempt me!" He hissed loudly.

"Amedeo please unhand her. What has she done now?" Naraku said with crossed arms.

"Being mentally challenged as normal. I am going to my apartment si? I have not seen Adrastus in some time." He snapped.

He shifted out and he was still mad. Naraku had a black brow raised and he blinked at her.

"Do not start with me too Naraku." She snarled.

"Oh? Asuna I was not done!" He snapped.

"Rot!" She growled.

"Had quite the memory Asuna. I have been unable to pin you down to speak about it." He yelled.

She stopped walking and she turned to him with a mad blush on her face.

"I did not instigate that, he did!" She said in defense of herself.

"Damn it inu! I hear him in my head! He wants our little inu and now!" He said in a horrified voice.

"Wait! I thought your two souls melded." She accused.

"Every once in awhile I hear one over the other. The ningen has been most insistent as of late." He growled loudly.

"His part of you has awakened for what reason?" Asuna asked in surprise.

"Well let me see; my longtime mate goes back and we have amazing sex." Naraku said sardonically.

"Well it was you in part." She said throwing up her hands.

"Uh huh. You were so unwilling." He said in almost embarrassment.

"Why are you turning all red? It is you in part. Am I not supposed to like that part of you?" Asuna demanded.

"Hell I do not know. It was nasty Asuna." He growled in her ear.

She had not realized he was that close and he was breathing in her ear. He was being influenced by the ningen half she realized and her heart raced.

"It was you who did all that my dear. I only partook." She said shutting her eyes.

"He wants you. He wants you to go back." He said hypnotically.

"Pardon me?" Asuna asked stunned.

"He wants our little inu but he wants you. He tells us that you are ours. He should have a right to throw you down and take you." He growled loudly in her ear.

"You need to go and have your time of weakness Naraku. You are loosing focus." She said as chills ran down her spine.

"Perhaps. Our wonderful children keep me busy. He wants to know why he was denied the knowledge of Emi." He said gripping her shoulders.

"Because that was right before you were burned." She said trembling.

"Bah! Go to him Asuna! I cannot handle the duality at the moment. I need peace in my head." He griped.

"Well I cannot handle this right now!" Asuna snapped.

"I need you too!" Naraku said dangerously.

She blinked at him and his eyes were brighter crimson.

"Hai." She whispered.

"Now! Go now!" He said in a stern command.

"I just had Aellae." She replied in angst.

"If you go and return within the day then you should be fine. What is Onigumo going to do inu that you cannot handle?" He asked looking her up and down.

"Do not say I do nothing for you." She said under her breath.

He kissed her suddenly and she was weak in her knees. His kiss was pure sin and very much like the ningen at the moment. Naraku jerked away from her and she knew his souls must be in uproar. She sighed and ported to Juria. The Tengu looked at her and raised a brow.

"Still need to find Sounga!" She snapped.

"Hai and I see you found Zhang. Good." Juria stated making a portal.

"I am still mad at you!" Asuna growled.

"I know my dear but you need me. Since it did not work out how I had planned then you need to work harder at keeping Maec away from that boy. He is more powerful then his father and you are an idiot." She snapped and Asuna stuck her tongue out.

She went through and she looked around the forest. He tended to stick to the forests to avoid the civil authorities. She caught his scent quickly and she figured a quick talk and a few passionate caresses to calm his soul.

"I knew you would come." He said from behind a tree.

"Oh really?" Asuna asked raising a brow.

"Strange dreams I have. Someone else I am tied to and I wanted you." He said in a dark way.

"Wait a minute! You were having dreams?" She asked stunned.

"Hai." He said moving quickly and he slammed her on the ground.

"Do not attack me ningen or you will regret it!" The inu snarled.

"I will know a thing or two. I feel as though we share something other then amazing sex." He said flatly.

"Mind your business ningen!" Asuna snapped out.

She had no intentions of exposing Emi to her pure father. Naraku was technically in part her father but it seemed he was reaching himself through some sort of mental ability. It would not be too far off to think he had such a thing; Naraku's mental abilities rivaled hers any day.

"You are my business it seems. Mystcism is a big part of my beliefs inu youkai. You are a mouthy onna you know." He said smirking.

She was fixing to retort with a very scathing response and he flipped her and her face was on his thigh. She growled in anger at his arrogance but he was massaging her scalp.

"Take it. Bring me low and shut your lovely mouth." Onigumo grinned.

"Bite me!" She growled.

His look was feral and she was on her back and he noticed her stomach. His eyes were glazed over and he did bite her but not with force and it did make her scream but not in pain. Asuna was shaking and trembling powerfully and he attacked her nub more. Her body was nearing convulsions and he brutally grabbed her hips and held her down as he forced her into a Kamis powerful orgasm. Asuna shrieked as it hit her and he could barely touch her and turn her into raw nerves.

"Now. I want you to do the same." He said in a nasty, lewd way.

"You bastard!" She said trying to breathe.

"I cannot help it you are built for sex. I cannot help it if I seem to know how to make you weak." Onigumo said with a predatory smirk.

"Well I am not your whore!" Asuna stated in anger and a terrible lust.

"Are you so certain? You have had children as of late. I will have my way though." He said lowering his head again.

She lost her mind as his tongue violated her sinfully but she did not stop him and in fact her raw voice begged him. He prepared her completely and when he flipped her and eased himself into her other passage; she nearly passed out.

"Make no mistake inu bitch but you are mine. I know not how but you are mine and I will take you how and whenever I want!" He yelled out.

He was being sinister but her mind was blown at how wonderful he felt. He was using her body but her beast did not care. His smell was the same as their mate and it surrendered her completely. She craved his wickedness and his almost depravity but it was maddened lust for her. She realized as well that he was lusting after and pursuing her and not the miko. She screamed out as he manipulated her sex completely and she was groaning incoherently. Onigumo was possessing and taking her completely. He watched with half lidded eyes as the onna clawed at the ground and screamed out as powerful waves of euphoria passed over her. He drove himself into her one last time and he clenched his teeth as bliss consumed him too. She collapsed against the ground and he lay beside her as well. She was panting and he pressed his naked flesh against hers. She had not realized he had gotten that way nor had she.

"I am not your whore!" Asuna rasped out.

"You are not? I will hunt you down like the inu you are and take what is mine. I like to take and if I so choose to put my child in your belly then I shall do that too." Onigumo smirked as he tweaked her nipples.

"You bastard!" She said trying to get away from him.

"You say that the girl is grown so that means you have somehow traversed time. How do you know or have access to such powerful magics? You birthed a hanyou and no one in your youkai world said anything?" He asked sitting up and she scrambled from him.

"I am inu royalty!" She said growling.

"Fantastic but that's not what I asked." He said with his predatory grin.

"Fuck you!" Asuna snapped.

"Again? If you insist." He said grabbing her and pinning her underneath him.

"Get off of me!" She said unable to breathe.

She could not decide if it was his nearness or his strength but the look on his face was almost frightening.

"I told you. You are my bitch." Onigumo stated and he clasped her hands hard in his.

He slammed into her and she lifted her head in shock. It hurt but by the Kamis it felt good too. She was raw and this was not what she needed but he again was using her. He was a bastard because he simply would make her loose her damn mind to the lust and pleasure. She was rasping loudly and one hand gripped her ass so that he could get deep and stay within her.

"Onigumo no! Should not be doing this!" She cried out.

"I should be doing this koi. I should make you moan and stutter any chance I get." He said latching onto her neck.

He bit her and she in that moment climaxed around him violently. He grunted out as he poured his essence into her. Asuna was totally out of it but just a little thought entered her head; she loved this dangerous and unpredictable man. He made her crazy but by the Kamis he was her other half.

She woke up and she was dizzy. His legs were entangled with hers and they were under a quilt on a travel futon. He was also very naked and so was she.

"I have to go." She whispered.

"To where?" He asked in a deep drawl.

"Ningen and may I remind you that you are indeed ningen; you can yell and stomp all you wish in the midst of passion but you are not my master. No one is my master." Asuna said in anger.

"Really? I'm so glad you think so. Your body greedily accepts mine and you whine so beautifully as I pummel your delectable self. So go right ahead and tell yourself lies. I would wager and I'm very good at wagering by the way, that you love me too." Onigumo said stretching.

"I hate you sometimes!" She snarled as she got away from him.

"I think you will be pregnant. I would bet on it. So go ahead and deny me this one too." He said actually growling.

She glared at him and looked for clothes.

"I burned them." He laughed as she narrowed her eyes.

"You bastard! You arrogant, evil bastard!" Asuna screamed at him.

"You are beautiful when you're pissed you know. Go ahead and throw a temper tantrum. Now I still wish for your lovely mouth to be shut." He said lying on his hands.

She was exasperated with him and she narrowed eyes. She decided to be cruel to him and she was suddenly on him and swallowed him completely. She used her mouth to illicit wild moans from him but she was far from quiet. She was growling around him and he was thrusting against her mouth. This was not what she had planned and Asuna worked him till right before he would release. She tried to back off but he grabbed her hair and kept her in place. She at first was outraged but it turned to greed as she accepted his climax. Onigumo was groaning as he let her lift her head.

"So good. I have things to find now but I will hunt you down again." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You vile cretin!" She said in a nasty tone.

"I will see you when I want you." He said crawling over to his bag.

She grabbed his hips and her claws were digging in. Things turned wilder and he was a strong ningen. He slammed her against a tree as it took on familiar and surreal tones. Asuna figured she had lost her mind and they were tearing each other up.

He hurt and the inu onna was passed out near the onsen. His mind was wandering to stories of her family. It was rumored that the current lord of the West was ungodly powerful. It was also said that the former lord was more powerful then the son. He would venture a guess that this onna was the daughter of the current lord. She had similar markings he knew and she was powerful too. He felt it pull on his own natural abilities. He was not a normal ningen and he had certain abilities of his own. The Shikon no Tama would augment those abilities and he would take what he wanted the most. He wanted a large estate within a certain daimyo and it was near lands that drew him. Hai, his plans were coming together nicely and he looked at her shapely backside and lecherous thoughts entered his mind. Asuna lifted her head and she began growling loudly.

"What do you sense koi?" He demanded.

"Shouten!" She said looking for something to wear.

He threw her his bag and she pulled out a hakama and haori in grey. She tied the obi quickly and Asuna heard the hated voice of Sanra. She whirled and there she was.

"Well well I was wandering and looking for mischief and here you are slut! Oh look at the cute little mortal. Play with your food?" Sanra asked smirking quite cruelly.

Onigumo had dressed but this creature made his skin crawl. Asuna did not think Sanra recognized Naraku and she whirled on her as Konkisaiga appeared. Sanra yelled as her skin was cut into and she back flipped as Asuna drew what appeared to be a dagger from thin air itself.

"So you little bitch you are from further in the stream. Maec is still obsessed about hurting you and also fucking you. How can he want such a good thing?" She asked as she ducked and struck Asuna hard.

The females were battling and Asuna did not even bothering with speaking. Sanra punched the inu in the stomach and with strength. She then whirled and used her kemuri to augment a shove and his inu lover hit a tree with a sickening thud. She slid down the base but she lifted her head. Asuna's eyes were red and she let a nami begin to grow in her hand and Sanra smirked at her.

"What a little wind? How funny." She laughed

"Please go!" Asuna said in anger.

"Listen lover and you think this whore scares me?" Onigumo asked.

"Whore? You call me that and you fuck her? Your mortal is cute! Listen mortal before I split you open and use your dick to pick my teeth. She is a whore of the first rate and you are probably just her next meal." Sanra taunted.

Asuna jumped on the Shouten princess and tried to strangle her but she phased out and shoved a morphed limb into her side. Asuna refused to succumb and she began saying the spell that Yung had taught her. Sanra recognized the ancient language and she shoved Asuna off of her.

"You little devious bitch!" She laughed as her eyes wandered over her.

"Oh really?" Asuna snarled.

"Yes. You speak the ancient tongue. How very interesting. Perhaps you are not as worthless as I thought." She said smiling widely.

"Excuse me? You have tried to kill me for centuries!" She snarled.

"Perhaps so but if you can use the old ways then that means you are strong. Maec does not want you but your power. He wants to steal your life force. I knew it!" Sanra said gleefully.

"Knew what?" She demanded.

"That it was not love. It was not anything. He loved Nia and I managed to turn her against him. I made it appear as though she was trying to steal Nveid away." She laughed wildly.

"What? You impersonated Nia?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Oh yes several times in fact. Little whore was a country bumpkin and Maec was stupid in love with her. All I had to do was convince Maec that the whore was trying to take his son by her away from him. He is really funny about certain brats. He gets really torn up and hateful about them as well. Someone was cutting Arturo's hair as a child and cut him. Maec sliced their throat wide open." She smiled.

"Arturo was raised in Astana?" She asked stunned.

"Not in Astana but Balkhash. I had to kill her you know. Maec was falling in love with a hollow! Imagine that. She remembered her previous existence. Disgusting really. Now you. I have to kill you too but I wonder if I was to harm you!" The Shouten asked too giddy.

Onigumo listened and Sanra went to slash at him and Asuna put herself in front of him. Her morphed arm went straight through Asuna and almost pierced the man behind her. Sanra got a really good look at him and her face showed recognition.

"Oh my sweet boy. You were human once? How very interesting! You are a right nasty man too. I saw how you took her. You are perfection." She said meeting his eyes.

"Whore!" He said and her head began to pound.

Sanra laughed and laughed as she realized what a powerhouse as a mortal he was too.

"I will make you mine my sweet enemy. I will make you hate her and make you come to me! How beautiful!" She laughed as she phased out.

Asuna sputtered and Sanra had managed to surprise her. She was a mess and Onigumo was now a target.

"Damnit!" She said as she stumbled.

"Who is that creature?" He demanded.

"I have to get to you. I have to return but Damnit!" She screamed.

"Koi?" he growled as she fell.

"Onigumo do something unselfish this one time. Take me home to the West. I need Yasu." Asuna said breathing through the hiebie.

He considered and he nodded.

"We are not far actually. We will be there within the day." He said hauling her up.

He pulled her battle worn self up onto his horse and he began the trek into Western lands.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Some points twisted and disturbing look at the past. Twists and turns as Naraku tries to gain hold of memories and himself. He faces one of his oldest memories and makes demands. The twins find their way home. Asuna faces old dreams as she realizes that enemies have haunted her from the beginning. Sanra and Asuna face off with deadly results. Maec astonishes his enemy as he realizes ancient truths. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.

Eternally

It took her all to extract herself from Onigumo's observation. Asuna remembered when she had Teruyoshi restore him to Naraku fully. It had been wicked and oh so similar. Yasu patched her up and snarled at her to keep herself out of trouble. She returned via Juria and she needed to find Naraku. He was in Sendai and he was in a darkened room.

"Naraku?" She asked softly.

"Shut the door." Naraku commanded.

"What is wrong?" Asuna asked as she came in.

"It is you." He said in a low voice.

She was outraged at his words and he was up and she was suddenly against the wall. He looked sinister and she was staring at a very dark version of her mate.

"I did nothing wrong! I did as you bid me. You told me to go back." She stated exasperated.

"I know. I know I did and now I am lusting badly." He admitted.

Tentacles erupted and he used them to hold her up. Her eyes widened and he was really in a mood.

"Tell me what I supposedly did wrong!" Asuna demanded.

"That bitch touched our inu. She touched what is ours. She defiled you with her stink. We hate her." He said curling his lip.

"Naraku why are you speaking in the third person?" She asked panting.

"Remember. He is remembering. Kamis inu! Angry! So angry. Emi was kept from me!" He said staring at her with brown eyes.

"I never kept her from you! You were burned and I was trying to save you." She replied calmly.

"You accused this ningen once of trying to take us away from you. Angry at you! You keep our child from me! She was mine! Not the hanyou's!" He snarled out.

"There is no difference." She yelled at him.

"You know so little. There is the kumo and there is me and then we make Naraku. I am awake." He growled at her.

"You are awake for what reason?" She demanded.

"Because the hanyou needs more deviousness. He needs himself of old. He needs me!" Naraku snapped out.

"Yet you are here with the hanyou's powers." She pointed out.

"I did not say that I was not more powerful as this being. Sanra will be destroyed again. This time she will be destroyed back then. I need to be awake to do it and you need to wake me up!" He snarled in her ear.

"What the hell is going on with you?" She asked confused.

"Flowing back and forth. Personalities are remolding. Onigumo seeing you and having you made us crave what is ours. I cannot be cast out because he knows. He knows that I am part of what makes him, him. He wants me gone sometimes. When we are melded. He hates being hanyou. He still wishes to be full youkai and me gone but we will never let go. We will never let you go. You thought I wanted that whore miko. I wanted her power. I wanted her purity. I wanted to rip her apart. Her innocence made me sick." He whispered feverishly in her ear.

"Then what the hell do you wish to do to me?" Asuna asked horrified.

"To bend you and take you. To blend our yoki and our minds. Need to feel your soul seeking ours. Since you are what you are you feed us too. You give us of you always. All we have to do is close the eyes and we can feel you. Hardly ever close the bond anymore because it feels so good. When you are not here we have to touch us and cry your name." He said in a heady whisper in her ear.

Asuna was trembling and Naraku would be furious that Onigumo was laying him so bare. She stared at him and his tentacles were massaging her inner thighs.

"Love his yoki. Love his amalgamated nature you know. Love to do wicked and sinful things to our beautiful koi. We love her so much and you bring us low and so high. Love it when you do sinful things in return." He husked.

"He will be angry that you lay him so open." She whimpered.

"Do not care. Moan for us. Moan for us and you will not leave until you will give us another." He said teasing her entrance.

Her lips trembled and she arched her neck. She was going to scream. He was using his extra appendages to torture her physically but he was also going to make damn sure her beast was in play.

"I know a secret he does not. I keep it from the combined mind. I know about Ryukotsusei." He said licking his lips.

"Why would you do that?" Asuna groaned out.

"Because I am blackmailing you little inu. Look at you pant for me! Hisashi hates him. I do not blame him honestly but I am the pragmatic part of us. You will do as I want because you love us and you do not want your little dragon torn apart." He smiled widely.

Naraku took that moment to slip his cock into her and he was doing raunchy things and his longtime mate was blacking out. He was working her over so well and her juices were running down her thighs. He loved it and he was in perfection. He had suppressed the will of the hanyou totally and he would be shoved back sooner rather then later. He would be forced into the combined mind and he smiled as Asuna sagged totally. Their yoki had smashed into them and he was sweating terribly but it was good. It felt so good.

Naraku's mind was focused and he was in his own head. Everything was smooth and Asuna was in a heap in his lap. He smelled sex and lots of it. He was furious but he was again one persona. The restless soul of the ningen was once again apart of the whole and he was frustrated because he remembered nothing. His mate also smelled way too sweet. He groaned and Naraku checked on her.

"Koi? Asuna? Wake up!" He said shaking her.

"Huh?" She said coming to.

"Asuna what happened?" Naraku demanded.

"Onigumo's soul was speaking." She said weakly.

"What did he say koi!" He asked exasperated.

"I do not remember. He was doing so much at once." Asuna said blushing.

"Oh." He said rolling his eyes.

He had a kinky streak; he would not deny that but the ningen was way worse. He scented her sternum and he sighed heavily.

"He induced you into a heat." Her hanyou said in anger.

"I am sorry. He overwhelmed me. I only came to check on you. Do you remember that?" She asked.

"I remember you showing up and a moment then nothing. He got you pregnant koi. Gleefully I might add." He sighed in anger.

"That was not my intention." Asuna said in helplessness.

"Do me a favor and get away from me!" He said getting up.

"Pardon me?" She asked stupefied.

"I cannot control myself apparently. I just fornicated with you too soon after birth and now I do what I detested of Ishin centuries ago. I will not do this!" He said furiously.

"Naraku stop! You know damn well that I am always happy to have your child." She said softly.

"I am always happy for you to have one. I become a raving lunatic around you inu! I become some sort of depraved idiot. I am more controlled then such! I DO NOT think with my dick." He said snarling.

"Naraku stop!" She yelled.

He stormed away and she felt dirty. Asuna made herself stand and she was weak. Tears stung her eyes and she had no clue why he was doing this now. She had no clue where Masanori was in this era and she decided to check her personal information. Asuna was surprised to see Imai Masanori in her rolodex and she picked up the phone. She dialed the number and he picked up.

"Masanori?" She asked softly.

"Asuna? Where are you?" He asked softly into the phone.

"Sendai. I will meet you in the forest outside." Asuna mumbled.

"Hai." He said and hung up.

She went to her shared chambers with Ishin and Naraku and put on a yukata. She needed a shower but she needed her friend. She ported outside and she saw him. He wore a black tee shirt and tan colored hakama pants. He was still simple in his dress and she moved forward. Masanori wrapped his arms around her and held her. He kept himself calm but her scent was really strong.

"What is wrong?" He asked soothingly.

"Can we go somewhere? Can I just sit with you?" Asuna asked.

"Why Miss Orlovich-Jing are you asking to come to my home?" Masanori teased.

"Hai." She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Absolutely." He stated and he ported them via his shoki cloud.

They appeared in a small but nice apartment. She recognized Tokyo and she looked over at him.

"I do have a job now." He smiled.

"Where?" She asked astonished.

"I help orphans in both the youkai and ningen worlds." Masanori said as he sat on his couch.

"Why am I not surprised?" Asuna asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"What?" He asked stunned a little.

"You are amazing is all." She said looking away.

"Okay now tell me what has happened and why are you upset?" He said patting the couch.

"Naraku is not acting himself. His ningen part is gaining control of him and he asked me to go back and I did. I return and I check on him and he acts out again. He blackmailed me and I know I told you about the dragon twins so now I am worried about Ryu and Naraku facing each other." She sighed.

"Sucks." He said softly.

"Masanori!" She cried actually laughing.

"Sorry." He smiled as she watched his handsome face.

"Made you smile though." Masanori said in a soft voice.

"Hai. You look really well by the way." She said staring at him.

"Well thank you but your nearness is killing me and you need a shower. You smell like the dessert buffet on a cruise ship. I am about ready to bust so the bathroom is that way and I always have towels." He said pointing.

"Oh." She said blushing.

"Hai well I would love to be a bastard but I have always told you that I am always your best friend above anything." He said rising.

Masanori grinned and he watched her slink towards the bathroom like a wounded animal. They had always managed to be discreet and his sex life was frequent when she was here. She did not know that of course but it would happen as their relationship intensified in the past. She had sworn absolute honesty to him and she had honored her word. Asuna always managed to tell him everything and he found himself honoring her for it. He never judged her and as of late the sex had been way too intense. So when she was gone for long periods of time; he was happy a little. Their relationship was as deep as it was physical. He was not a kept man at all and never accepted any sort of money but he did take her presents now. That fight had been their first and one of their last. He was near the bathroom door which was open.

"You okay?" Masanori called out.

"Hai. Come in please?" Asuna said with a strained voice.

He sighed and he slipped into the bathroom. He slipped out of his clothes and he opened the glass door of the shower and slipped in behind her. He held her hips and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are going to be okay. You always are. You are strong and beautiful. You are powerful of heart and mind." He said in her ear.

"Masanori." She said pressing her palms to the shower wall in front of her.

From his vantage; he could see her breasts. The water was soaking her skin and she lowered her head.

"What do you need?" He inquired.

"What do I normally do when I come here?" She asked softly.

"Honestly Asuna? We talk a lot and sometimes we have lots and lots of sweaty rutting." He said kissing the top of her spine.

"Okay. Let us do that." She sniffed.

"You really want to?" He smiled against her wet skin.

"Hai." She stated softly.

Masanori turned her around and lifted her face. He could still smell her and he kissed her with open lips. She in turn kissed him in return as the water fell on them both. He tasted so good and his body was so virile. She adored him and she was hungry for him. He tasted of kumo and more as they stumbled out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and they made it towards his bedroom. Asuna stumbled onto the bed and she groaned as he fell against her. He lowered his head and licked up her sternum. The delicious smell and taste was decadent as he continued to lick.

"Want to eat you." He groaned.

"Please." Asuna moaned.

"You are funny." He laughed softly as he attacked her throat.

"Lay back." She cried out.

"Asuna dear Kami you are making me nuts." Masanori said shutting his eyes.

"Well I have decided to eat you." She tittered.

He groaned out at her bad joke and she began to kiss and lick along him. He shifted underneath her and she loved to do this to him. After their beginning she often liked to prove to him how much he was not a toy for her. He had learned a long time ago that it was more then rutting. Their bodies were slick and she brought him to heights. Masanori was groaning out as his best friend and lover took him. They were making love and her wonderful scent made him feral.

"Asuna! Please I need you." He groaned out clutching her.

She lay on her side and he gathered her against him. Their bodies met very slowly and it was deliberate on both their parts. He was crushed under his own heart and his own emotions as he moved. His lips were slowly kissing along her ear and side of her throat. He never intruded in her thoughts but he wanted more this time. Masanori nuzzled along her juncture and he brushed her mind. The warmth that flooded him made him swoon. She wanted him inside of her inner mind and the intimacy was addictive. She arched her body to his and she wanted so much more. She needed so much more.

"Masanori. I love you. Always." Asuna barely whispered and he heard it more in his head then aloud.

-Always. I will always love you too.- Masanori whispered within what felt like her soul.

This was way different for them and he was disoriented from the heavy emotional and physical union. It became obscure and when he woke up after some time; she was in his arms and her scent was stronger. It was more powerful and by the Kamis it was sweeter. It also drew him in.

"Asuna? Kamis! Asuna wake up." He said gently.

"Hai?" She mumbled.

"Please let me listen to your belly." Masanori asked trembling.

Asuna rolled to her back and she was in a dreamy state. Masanori saw a venom mark and he truly thought he would never do such a thing and he pressed his ear to her belly. He shut his eyes and he felt life. He sensed the vibrations and she felt a tear fall on her bare stomach.

"Masanori?" She asked running a hand through his hair.

"I begot you." He whispered.

"Really?" Asuna asked stunned.

"Hai. I am sorry. I know this is awful." He said clutching his cotton sheet.

"Why is it awful? Hai it is bad timing but I swear it is always bad timing. I have never had an idyllic pregnancy." She said continuing to run her hand through his hair.

"Not my child Asuna. I did not want this." He said getting off the bed.

"I understand. Consider me selfish but I want it very much. I shall understand if our time is over but I want this babe. I want this babe more then you will ever know." She said feeling her chest crushed.

"It is not that I do not want my daughter but I do not want to leave her. I do not want to leave her alone." He said with reddened eyes.

"I have to go." She said practically choking.

"Asuna stop. Please do not run away." Masanori begged as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do not bond with her. Do not get to know her and you will not suffer if you do not know her. I love you too well and I think I have come to know you well enough to understand why you feel the way you do. Know I want her because she is yours. I will love her enough for us both. I will love her enough for all time. Please let us remember last night. You gave me such memories." Asuna practically sobbed out.

"Stop. Let me gather my bearings. Do not let this tear us open like that yukata did. Do not mistake my words. Please before you run away from me of all people, please let get myself together." Masanori begged.

"I should be in the past. I need to take the twins back. They are healthy and Aellae is recovering in NICU. Maec poisoned me and caused me to go into early labor. Now Amedeo is furious and Naraku is nuts. I must find Sounga and Sanra recognized Onigumo. Now excuse me." She said bowing low before him.

"We ruined it." He spoke in a raw voice.

"How?" She asked almost bitterly.

"We actually admitted our feelings. We said them. As long as we did not say them then we were okay. The second we admitted something, it ruined it!" Masanori growled.

"I ruined nothing. I shall leave you alone from now on. Please forget me." Asuna said getting dressed.

"You do this when you cannot hack something emotionally. For the last four hundred years I have been around you on and off. Do not ask me to change it now! All I ask for is time and you deny me this. What have I done except tell you truth which is what we swore we would do Asuna. You asked me to touch no other onna and I have not. You have been my only lover for this long. Damn it onna you owe me time." He cried.

"I owe you time? I have given you time. I have tried so hard to show you and understand you. I am not going to grieve something that hurts so damn bad. Goodbye Masanori." She said walking past him.

"No! You will not do this to me. You have done to others but not to me!" He snapped as he grabbed her arms.

"Unhand me Masanori." She said with cold eyes.

"You are taking my words wrong! I do not have the same type of eloquent speech as you do. I am sorry. Sometimes when I speak; it is not truly what I mean. I am sorry. You are not understanding what I am saying!" He growled helplessly.

"Then enlighten me." Asuna snorted.

"This was not what I had ever planned on. I did not think I would be able to emotionally handle the idea of being a father. I never knew my mother and my father was taken from me early. What I meant was that I did not want to leave any child of mine an orphan. I am overwhelmed in the idea that you and I have made her. I am stunned. Do you understand?" He asked lifting his hands.

"I understand. I also understand that I do not wish for you to be put out by this. Your work is obviously very important to you like it was in the past. I do not need you. She is kumo which means Ishin, Nobu, or Naraku will love the snot out of her." She said calmly.

"You are being cruel." He said with his chest heaving.

"No, I am speaking truth. You think I do not understand but I really do. I pursued you and I needed you last eve. Now I am taking what we have done and I am running with her so to speak. If you have any doubts then I do not need you involved. Your own past haunts you endlessly and I have seen your mind. It haunts you to the point of obsession. We made conditions on our thing whatever it was and we crossed them. I am sorry. I have things that need doing. Again I am so sorry that I inconvenienced you. Good day Masanori." Asuna murmured softly.

She ported out and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He shut his eyes and it was hurting him terribly. She would return to the past and deny him this knowledge. She would return to the past and change it.

She was sitting in Amedeo's living room and they had argued more. They had also made up in the best possible of ways. She had to use all of her considerable wiles but Amedeo was now passed out with a smile plastered on his face. Adrastus and Etsuko came in from the roof where he had been sunning. Asuna was emailing some contacts and she was catching up on her life here. She kissed her daughter and hugged her son in law. She told Adrastus to have Amedeo call her and she would meet him at the hospital. Ryu was back and forth as well and the twins were installed in her penthouse and she was going to visit with her other children here. She had to stay a few weeks and she would connect with Kensei and Grimmjow whilst she was here. Asuna was keeping busy so she would not think. She could not think because she loved the hell out of Masanori but she refused to keep trying to reach him. It just hurt too much and she refused. She ported with the twins to Karakura and she proceeded to install them in the nursery. They slept next to each other and she was busy going through the house opening up windows. Things were just messed up and she truly felt like a whore with her own soul mate and Asuna could not reach him. She had sat on the phone with Ishin and he could not tell her where Naraku was; he had no clue. So she went on about her business and she was in Karakura Town buying things after having seen her basilisk babe. She went back home and the hanyou was on her couch. His look was again that dark look and she suddenly ran up the steps. He chuckled and he trapped her in her room.

"Stop! You are scaring me!" She snarled.

"Why? It scares you that a ningen wanted you? You always got so angry about feelings about Kikyo. They got all screwed up honestly because he suppresses me! He puts his own spin on my wants." He sneered.

"How are you breaking free so much?" Asuna demanded.

"He has to sleep you know. It takes so much power to do what he does. Of course he is so powerful. Do you know what an arrogant creature he is? He actually tells himself that it is all him. It is me and Hisashi you know. Without us there is no him. We make up him and the kumo is pretty tame." He laughed.

"Onigumo stop! What do you want from me?" She growled.

"Sanra dead. She has hurt us in the past. I will not allow it anymore. The main reason is you." The hanyou's lips spoke.

She tried to get around him and he trapped her. He pinned her to the bed and she stared up at him.

"Who was that who fought Grimmjow that time." She breathed.

"Me. He pissed me off." Naraku grinned.

"You are more in control then I know are you not?" Asuna whispered.

"Not control per say; just very aware and I influence his moods. When he is more understanding; that is normally Hisashi. Damn bug likes peace. I like mayhem but we agree we really like you." He stated undoing her shirt.

"He does not like it when you do this." She said trying to breathe.

"Hai he does. He just worries you will die in childbirth. Shook him up when you had Mizuki and Yuzuna. His worse fear actually is for you to die again. That near century was hell for us." He stated ripping her skirt from her.

He took in her scent and a slow smile spread on his face.

"You give us a son finally. We love our girls so much though. Our girls are so pretty." He said working his talented fingers.

"Naraku!" She groaned out.

"Hai my sweet. Do not care if you call us the hanyou or Onigumo. I am both. I am all of us and you are so fucking beautiful and you are mine." He snarled suddenly.

He filled her and he was being perverted and wicked. He wanted her altered and confused as he took her. The ningen soul who filled the hanyou at the moment wanted his onna so badly at the moment that he was risking oblivion but he did not care. He lowered his head and curled his tongue around a pink bud. He was seeing the episode with the ookami kumo and a grin spread on his face. Naraku had been trying to get that particular fellow into the kingdom for centuries. Plans entered his mind and he thrust hard. She cried out and he watched her face. Asuna was tearing him up and blood dripped from her claw wounds on his back. He was healing slowly as he still moved within her.

"Koi. Do you know what I want?" He asked.

"What?" Asuna said loosing her mind.

"You. I want you always. I want you to always remember. Sanra is going to die and I am going to kill her permanently through all time. I am going to destroy her always. Always." He said nuzzling her throat.

"Kami! You are not questioning my love are you?" She groaned out louder.

"Never. You went back when I asked. You love me above anything. I know this. It shames me but you would do anything I wanted of you." Naraku admitted as he filled her completely.

"Evil!" She screamed.

"You knew that koi. You know this yet you love it. You crave it and we are perfect together. I do have a mind to get my kinky self busy though." He said licking from her sternum up to her chin.

She shattered and she released her yoki. He yelled out as it crushed him and his own melded with hers. It always felt so wonderful and the ningen soul felt supremely wicked and he retreated into the fold. He was passed out and when the hanyou came to he was within his mate and had no recollection of how he got there. He was furious and he jerked away from her. Asuna came to and saw him as he stared at her.

"What did I do?" He said furiously.

"We made love." She said sheepishly.

"He did it again. Good Kami inu you smell so good." Naraku said as his eyes flashed redder.

"Sorry." Asuna said miffed.

"I hate using you! I hate using you as a damn piece of meat." He growled.

"Although I appreciate the sentiment; I do not consider our time together as using the other. You are my beloved mate. You have been my beloved mate in one guise or another for over a thousand years, so I think this is okay." She said in a low tone.

"Fine okay. I do not like my mind being split! I resent it. I am one person and I feel like a freak!" He snarled.

"Have we not worked through our issues? I love you. I love all of you. I love every aspect of you and that means I love that part of you that is in fact and was Onigumo. Now the soul of the ningen has been breaking free because he feels you need him." She said calmly.

"Oh really? I need him? I need him like I need a ningen cancer!" He growled.

"Naraku." She sighed.

"I feel disjointed again Asuna! I cannot stand this! Why do you think I wanted the fucking Shikon? I wanted to be rid of this duality! He is only apart of me; I am more then just some mortal." He said darkly.

"You are amazing. I love you." Asuna said kissing his mouth.

She knew how to calm him and he heard a cry. He looked at her and she jumped up. The look on her face was of panic and he knew she felt like she had to hide something. He stormed into her nursery and he saw two babes. They were utterly beautiful and his heart hammered when he saw them. They were half dragon and he looked at her.

"Their names?" He growled.

"Ryota and Sorami." She said in a timid voice.

Naraku's hands were shaking and the only reason the female would be named for his dead love would be the dragon lord.

"What have you done?" He demanded.

"It was by accident." She whispered.

"He wanted absolution so he what? He murdered you! He killed you and me! He killed Mizuki in that life as well. You want me to forgive him? You think I should forgive him for taking your life? You are mine!" Naraku yelled.

The twins began to whimper and he scowled at her. Naraku picked up the girl named after her Asuna in her previous incarnation and calmed her down. Asuna picked up Ryota and did the same.

"He will never touch you again. I will kill him. He has Akemi. He has a look alike. He murdered an innocent onna. He has no right!" He said in a hateful whisper.

"Naraku please stop." She said almost terrified.

"No Asuna. No! Is this why Onigumo has been taking me over? Has he known?" He demanded.

She nodded and she refused to lie to him. His eyes looked crafty and he stared at her.

"You will not see him again. You are his relation. I will inform Lady Akemi myself." He said cruelly.

"I am certain she knows already." Asuna stated in horror.

"Oh no Asuna. I shall inform her that if she does not control his cock then I will cut it off for him. This is not one of your toys I will allow. We have been reconnecting much as of late and you will not cut me off anymore. It seems Onigumo has discovered a way of connecting through the ages and I will know." He said bearing his teeth.

"Stop this jealous shit!" She growled.

"He provided me Sorami again. How kind of him. I will return koi. Feed our son." He growled.

Asuna was stunned and horrified. It had not occurred to her that he would be this angry until the ningen had mentioned it.

Naraku appeared in Shenyang and he pleasantly said hello to Ang Chi and he was allowed to see Akemi. She was busy with her own children and he walked in. She saw the baby and she knew instantly who it was. Akemi held in her feelings and she stared at Naraku.

"I am quite peeved." He said calmly.

"I could not tell." She smiled sweetly.

"You are a tart just like Asuna. Tell your mate that he shall keep his dick close to home or I will have mounted on my wall. I am not Lord Hisashi anymore and I will carry through. Asuna is mine and who she takes as her lovers is my discretion and has always been my discretion. He is not an option." Naraku said pleasantly.

"You intend to what with his only daughter?" Akemi asked tightly.

"He named her Sorami. Ironic I think but she is not his. She will never be his. Any child of her womb in actuality is mine. All of her children call me Chichi. All of them." He snapped.

"You are a riot. You really think you will keep Ryu away from her?" She asked in disbelief.

"From Sorami or Asuna?" Naraku demanded.

"Both. I have no room to talk hanyou. I am just like her now and you know what? I would rather her then some other whore. You really want to take on the most powerful dragon lord that ever lived?" She asked raising a brow.

"I thought you two were joined at the hip! How could you allow this?" He hissed.

"I am apart of something bigger and so are you. You love her so just quit being an idiot." Akemi said.

"I will not allow it. You tell him so. He will not have another Sorami or inu that he can murder!" Naraku stated in fury.

Akemi stood up and she saw Ryukotsusei in the door. Naraku turned and he stared at the dragon lord with hate. Ryu held his head up and stared at him.

"You will not take her from me again. You have no clue what I suffered!" Naraku stated clenching his fist.

"Put my daughter down." Ryu stated in a calm tone.

"NO! You took Sorami from me and you will not take Asuna from me. You murdered a good and righteous onna! She was innocent and your father defiled her. Took her innocence and tried to take her life. You finished the job that he started. You must have played on her sympathies. I know your kind dragon but I tell you this. You have made an enemy of me this day. You have made your worst nightmare. I will dog you and I will make you suffer for touching my onna again! I am a shape shifter and if you think the Shouten bad you have no clue!" He too said in a calm tone.

"Where is my son?" The dragon demanded.

"With his mother where this little onna shall go. You will never see her again." Naraku stated porting out via his miasma.

Ryukotsusei looked at Akemi and he realized she had defended him. She moved to him and wrapped her arms around him and stared up at his face.

"Calm my love. He gets angsty and he will relent." She said reassuringly.

"Akemi! I should have said something but I knew not how." He said looking away.

"Sorami was meant to be here. Tian told me so." She smiled looking up at him.

"What? He knows of her?" He said stunned.

"Hai. She is a dragoness and she is dragon dominant. I saw you on the beach one night and I was so pissed. I went to his shrine and I cried. Well he appeared and he told me that you could not be whole because of what you had done. You had committed such a sin." She explained.

"Akemi." He replied hoarsely.

"He said your father had so fucked with your sense of honor and stupid crap. He told me that you truly believed at one time you did right. You realized later what you did was wrong. So, you had to. You had no choice and you have to help stop the destruction of the Ryuku Islands. You also have to help Asuna too. I do as well." She smiled.

"I love you. You know that right?" Ryu asked.

"Hai. I know you do. I know you love me tons and you are a selfish butt head too. You love me and refused to give me up. You also refuse to give up Asuna. So now Naraku is pissed off and needs to cool off." She shrugged.

He shut his eyes and thanked Tianlong. The dragon kami had saved his mating and he was a bastard. He was a selfish bastard that had screwed up and become cowardly. Now the hanyou was being territorial and he had no access to his children. He was pissed.

Naraku paced. He was mad as hell and he refused to be mad at her. He completely blamed the dragon. He heard the twins feeding and he was in love. The little girl was beautiful and he could not get his mind around what he kept smelling. The ookami kumo had been in and out of her life for so long. He never cared because the guy spooked easy. He had never been able to pin him down long enough to say one word. This Masanori was like a ghost and he never infringed and had never asked for anything. He avoided Kenta like the plague and his council head was the older brother of this man. Kenta refused to acknowledge him at all. There was a back story that he could barely get and it was like the ookami kumo had disowned him like he had disowned them. Asuna would not give up anything about him and they had argued about it.

"Tell me how you show up pregnant with this kumo's babe." He demanded.

"I was upset by your words. I felt dirty and it happened." She said rocking in a chair as they fed.

"What surname has he taken?" Naraku demanded.

"You do not need that information." Asuna snapped.

"You try my patience koi. He is kumo! I am the co-lord of the Federation. You should not deny my knowledge of my own people." He growled.

"He is no longer a factor. He never wanted this so it shall not be his problem." She mumbled.

"Explain that. I have never met a kumo man who has not wanted their young except maybe Jouichi." He snorted.

"He wanted you! He just dealt with Fusae. She ruined everything." Asuna growled.

"Why would he not want his daughter Asuna? I find that thought very odd especially since you have been his loyal and staunch supporter for centuries." Naraku said crossing his arms.

"Nothing. He does not want to be a father and I do not blame him. You need not worry over her or you can. It matters not to me." She said glaring at him.

"If I raise her then she is mine koi. Is that what you wish?" He demanded.

"If that is what you wish." She stated standing.

"I will rock them to sleep, thank you!" He said taking them from her.

She snarled at him and he raised a brow. She stalked to her kitchen and she downed some juice. She heard the door bell and she waved the door open with her hand. Masanori stood outside and her jaw dropped. He blinked and he only stood there.

"Why are you here?" She asked roughly.

"We need to speak." Masanori stated.

"Naraku is here and everything is a mess. You have your life so live it. I interfere as always. Leave it be." She sighed.

"You did not give me a chance. You just made a decision. Damn it Asuna we have been through too much together and separate to just leave like this. Some of it you have not known yet but it is there. I know you and you will go back and try to stop our history from happening. I do not want that." He said softly.

"Masanori, I cannot do this. We do not need you. Go away." She said stonily.

Naraku had heard voices and felt the aura of a kumo. He drifted down the stairs and Asuna hissed. Masanori looked up and stared at Naraku whom he had only seen a handful of times. He had avoided most kumo and to see the dark hanyou; it frightened him.

"You are the kumo." He said with a wry smirk.

"I leave." He said bowing.

"Stop!" Naraku commanded.

"Pardon my impertinence Lord Naraku but I have never been apart of the Kingdom or the Federation. I am a lone kumo and I owe you no allegiance. I am wrong to be here. The Lady Asuna asked me to leave and so I shall." He said backing up and bowing.

"You truly intend to leave your daughter?" The hanyou asked nastily.

"If that is what she wishes. I am only a friend. We have only ever been friends and things got out of hand. I am honored my lord. Thank you again." He said and he ported out.

"What in the hell did you do to that man?" He demanded of Asuna.

"It was not me. Airi did it." She said choking down sobs.

"Airi? That traitorous bitch?" He snarled.

"Masanori is Kenta's brother. Airi murdered their father." She said walking away.

Naraku stalked after her and she was rigid.

"Tell me! He is a relation however distant." He said in angry tone.

"Someone accused his father of rape. Airi was mentally unbalanced as we know. She strapped him down to a boulder and made his sons watch as she injected him with so much venom that he liquefied. She told Masanori that all he was good for was making babes and for pleasure of females. He left when he was twenty two. Kenta never defended their father. Masanori swears he was innocent and Airi just a vindictive bitch. After what she and Sadaharu did to Nobu's father; I believe him. He has avoided his brother ever since and he was taken in by low level kumo and he in turn looked after them when he came of age. I met him quite by accident when his guardian named Illina attacked Akemi. She was hurt because of a red basilisk and I assessed her. I demanded to know him and it took much hunting down information. As time wore on; I hid his identity. I helped him to disappear as he wished. The other ookami kumo only hear rumors of him but he has nothing to do with them." She admitted.

"Such a man would be an asset to me." He growled.

"He works with the government to help orphans Naraku. He does what he does best. He does not want to be around other kumo." Asuna stated.

"Idiot! You are both idiots." He snorted.

"Be quiet. It is done. I thought you would be happy." She snapped.

"I understand most kumo. This kumo I do not understand. I will speak with him." Naraku stated flatly.

"I am not telling you where he lives." She stated.

"Stubborn onna. Here is your cell phone." He said picking it up.

"Give it back!" She snarled launching herself at him.

Several tentacles erupted and she had not thought to put up her most basic things. He went through her address book on her smart phone and he smiled. He released her and he made a miasma cloud and stepped through.

Masanori sat at the base of the tree in front of the pond that was near his apartment and he chucked rocks at the water. Naraku watched him and it was obvious he was depressed. He walked closer and he looked up at him in surprise.

"She had guarded you like a treasure. So I ask myself what makes you so special." Naraku demanded.

"Nothing. I just asked to not be known." Masanori said meeting his eyes.

"Kenta is irritating. He always has been. He is a kiss ass and a manipulative bastard." The hanyou stated flatly.

"I do not like or respect him at all. I will not speak of him." He stated standing.

"I made her speak. It was either that or invade her mind. She did not divulge your secrets willingly." The kumo lord stated with authority.

"She is free to do as she wishes. I have never had any designs on her. We swore all we were was friends. We made certain that the distinction was there. I was a place she could come to even bitch about you. I would give her a male kumo's perspective and hopefully it cleared her head to do better. She protected my name and listened to me gripe as well. She has been the best friend anyone could ever ask for." He said looking past Naraku.

"How odd for her. You two obviously had relations." Naraku stated flatly.

"Hai. Some. Never meant more then anything else. You were always on her mind. Always. I have never wished for love. I never wished for a mate or a family. My beast has never come into play. I am a calm man. I have never been a threat to you I hope you know." He shrugged.

"You have been an ally that I did not know about." The hanyou acknowledged.

"I tried. I agreed with you a lot but we are both kumo. I am sorry for stepping on toes. She has made it clear that any friendship is over and that I am not needed in her life. I respect her greatly and she has always kept her word to me. I am certain Kenta will never find me. I can only hope you will not treat her differently. I hope you can do better then I could have done. I am not a father type and I know this. I have too many responsibilities and I travel much. So I suppose I am asking you to do what I cannot. I have seen your children from afar and they are wonderful." Masanori stated softly.

"You are a coward." He growled.

"Hai. Thank you sir. Long life." He said backing up and bowing.

"What happened that changed? What made it any different this time?" Naraku demanded.

"I spoke my heart. I have held it in for so long and I felt it wrong. She freaked and I begged her to just let me get used to this. She told me kindly to go to hell. Asuna is not cruel to me openly. She is very subtle about it but she let me know that because I am terrified that I have no room in her sphere." The ookami kumo stated.

"I have been difficult as of late. Do not let her tell you if you will be in your own child's life. You are kumo. If you wish it then do so. Asuna can be stubborn and hardheaded." Naraku said watching him.

"Lord Naraku, I know you do not know me but I have never not cared for her. She blew me away when I first met her. I still have the first thing she ever gave me. I did not want to care for her but I do." He said stiffly.

"Love. Idiot you love her. You know I am in part Lord Hisashi. His mother was Lady Fusae. She was the biggest whore your kind ever produced and your grandmere was the biggest lunatic. You are one of the only ookami kumo I have ever liked. Be an even bigger idiot then those two onna." He shrugged and walked away.

"I am a private man! I do not want the ruckus!" He cried.

"You are in love with my mate and you say that? You are a riot. Come Masanori. It is time you find out how to make her bend to your will." Naraku smirked.

Masanori was a little shocked and he followed the hanyou a little mesmerized.

Asuna was pissed off. He had just brazenly taken her cell phone and things had just gone to hell. She wanted Masanori to have peace. She did not want him to be unhappy. So when she felt hands slip into her robe; it made her jump. Kneeling in front of her was Masanori and his eyes pleaded with her. Behind her Naraku chuckled in her ear.

"Naraku!" She snapped.

"Hai koi? He listened to reason. You know you have a spell you weave when you encounter your lovers. Now you are being mean but I shall tell you what I wish. He will open your dressing gown and he is going to give you his venom and then I am going to do the same." He chuckled.

"Oh really? I am really?" Asuna growled.

Naraku nodded and Masanori took a deep breath. He gingerly slipped open her robe and she felt the rush of his venom. She jerked her head to him and his eyes were filled with need and she saw lust. Warmth spread out from her nub and she gripped the chair she sat in. Masanori moved and Naraku smirked the whole time. He slipped two fingers deep into her and his short, fine claws barely pressed into her g-spot. He released the tiniest bit of miasma and she stiffened. Masanori was concerned but he saw Naraku practically purring. The hanyou's eyes changed and Asuna gasped loudly.

"Dirty old me. You are positively gushing. Come kumo. She is so wet that she is going to feel like paradise." Naraku stated smiling evilly.

"I have never done this." Masanori said blushing.

"Well take her." He grinned.

"Masanori. Naraku!" She hissed and groaned.

It felt so good and she was so flushed. His miasma was so potent. It took so little and she was a mess. Naraku picked her up and lay her down. Masanori undressed and he made himself crawl on the bed. He stared at her face and she was wild and so in need.

"Forgive me. I need you. I have needed you for so long." He whispered softly and kissed her.

She groaned and he pushed into her slippery, wet tunnel. Naraku was right and it was fantastical. She was absolutely gushing and her walls quivered. Masanori groaned as he began to move to ease the ache that had started days ago. Naraku was teasing her other entrance and he was claiming this male in their circle. He was too valuable to the fold. Asuna ripped her mouth away and she screamed out.

"Naraku! Oh Kami. Oh hai! Masanori. Dying!" She moaned out in a long cry.

Masanori's eyes were wide and he was breathing roughly. She was right; this was strangest thing he had ever done but by the makers it felt so good. It felt so incredibly, erotically, down right fucking good. He wondered what the hell was wrong with him but he continued to move and he lost count of her crushing orgasms. He could only hold out so long but not only was she caressing his thoughts and brushing him so freakishly intimately but the hanyou had a mental hold on him as well; the hanyou motives were to only release him when he could take no more and pass out. Masanori did just that as his own end hit at the same moment as Asuna had a massive release. Both inu and ookami kumo blacked out and Naraku clutched her hip and he gasped as he jerked harshly. His own mind was a mess and he needed to retreat to get it together. He gingerly pulled out of his mate and long time love and his ningen part of his mind was arguing with him. He was telling him what an ass he was. He wanted to snarl and punch anything and he settled on ripping up Shouten. He ported into Hueco Mundo to tear up several.

Asuna was so sore and she felt marvelous. She was awoken by the cries of the twins. She woke up and went to them. She felt too lazy and brought them back to bed with her. Masanori was still there and he was snoring heavily on his side of the bed and she found a letter from Naraku. He told her to let the dragon know his children but he refused to share her anymore. He said he would return later and tell Masanori to move in. She chuckled and she went to feeding the babes.

"They are beautiful." Masanori mumbled sleepily.

"Thank you. I see Naraku got to you." Asuna whispered.

"I got to myself. I want her Asuna; I just have no clue what to do." He admitted.

"You do what we always have Masanori. We have something awesome. Why does it have to be different? Why can you not just love her and deal with me as you always have?" She asked.

"You are right. The hanyou is different." He said playing with Sorami's silvery-white hair.

"He is acting oddly. Normally he is much colder and more calculating. As of late he has been more amorous and demanding." She blushed.

"He is demanding I make myself known. I refuse but I will deal with it later." He said closing his eyes.

"Are you okay with what happened?" Asuna asked in a whisper.

"Hai. I guess so. I have never done anything so risqué except of course with you so why not?" Masanori smiled.

She watched his beautiful face settle back into peace and she would call Ryu later. This was good she decided. It was very good indeed.

Asuna was in the NICU and Aellae was off everything. She had started to gain weight and Amedeo was holding her and speaking Latin. He was telling her that she was the most beautiful girl and that she would have everything she wanted.

"We are wealthy but giving her everything will spoil her." Asuna said sardonically.

"Fine. You be the hard ass and I will spoil. Works quite well, si?" Amedeo grinned.

"Ass." She said smiling as she sat.

"Si but you seem to enjoy it." He said sticking his tongue out.

"My my you are in a good mood." She observed.

"Si! She can come home today. She is the prettiest girl and I am in amor!" He grinned.

"I might be jealous." Asuna laughed sweetly.

"Be jealous. She is perfection along with our perfect son. My babies are wonderful." Amedeo smirked.

She smiled as he rocked his daughter and she knew Adelphia would have been hurt at his words. She watched him and smiled.

"Has Adelphia been here?" She asked softly.

"Si. No worries femmina. I do not gush so in front of her. I also fawn over my adult daughter." He stated watching her brown eyes.

"I have no wish for her to resent my children." Asuna murmured.

"She does not. I know my femmina. She is a good girl." He smiled.

"So good? She pursues my sons with no shame." She said raising a brow.

"She has a good heart. She is still a Latin Basilisk femmina. She sees a pretty man and she thinks amor." He shrugged.

"Well she has gone through Shinobu, Osami, and Jouichi." She said taking their daughter.

"So? They are adults." He snorted.

She made a face and he laughed. She looked at their daughter and thanked the Kamis for saving her. She hugged her and Amedeo actually saw guilt cross over her features. He suppressed his feelings and his wife did hear him but her damn sense of honor forbade her from stopping. Amedeo wanted to yell at her that honor was great and all; revenge he understood too but he had already lost too much. He had sworn that he would go after Drostan if something happened to her but he did not think he could live through the pain. He just was not that strong.

"I need to return to the past." She said softly.

"Okay but do we take her?" Amedeo asked softly.

"I really do not want to but I also do not want to be without her." Asuna stated.

"I will not allow anything to happen to her. I will not allow harm to her." He said taking her.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What are you thinking femmina? You are giving in awfully easy." He said suspicious of her.

"Good Kami Amedeo! Passive aggressive?" She growled.

"Si." He shrugged.

"Asshole." She griped as she stood up.

"When do we leave?" He asked sweetly.

"Tonight!" She snapped.

She kissed Aellale's head and she ported out. Amedeo chuckled as he nuzzled his nose into his half mammal daughter's hair.

"She is grumpy no? We will hope you are less grumpy then Mama. Justinus will be most pleased, si." He said kissed her plump cheek.

Asuna was unpacking in the past and she had much to do. Amedeo had taken Aellae south and she had gone back for the twins. She now had them and she truly expected Ryukotsusei to show up fast. It took him all of an hour. He came in and he was shocked. He looked perplexed and she smiled.

"Before you get angry; you saw them before I did. This is Sorami and this is Ryota. You named them both." She said smiling.

"I did name them." He said dropping his jaw.

"Naraku knows." Asuna stated sighing.

"I know you love him dearly as much as I love Akemi but I am not giving you or these two up! I am sorry if that offends him." He growled.

"Ryu. His reasons for hating you are pretty substantial." She pointed out.

"So were yours." Ryukotsusei said as he picked up Sorami and Ryota.

"Akemi knows as well. She and I had a brief talk and you are to take them to the dragon castle." She said breathing deeply.

"She is going to be their surrogate when you are not there!" He said in realization.

"Hai." Asuna nodded and was a little red.

"It is brilliant!" He grinned.

"You are just a little too happy." She smirked.

"Well I am sorry. I am tied to the two most beautiful onna. How could a man not be happy?" He asked.

She knew his meaning and she knew he thought her beautiful in looks but he meant her heart. They visited awhile and she helped to port the twins to Akemi who immediately fell over herself. She picked them up and cooed over them. Asuna had a feeling that the twins would tie them closer together and Akemi met her eyes. There was no hate in her eyes and there was love for her "second" babies as she called them. Asuna found the situation odd but they were going to raise the twins together. Ryukotsusei could not be happier and his babes were with him. He was thrilled to have his family together and Asuna would come back later. First she went to find Masanori and he was being elusive again. She was inpatient and she scratched out his name in a tree to let him know she had been near. She sighed and she wondered what would happen if she went to Naraku's resting place. Asuna decided to let it go and she ported to the in between. The inu princess did her rounds amongst her loves and she was enjoying Hideaki and his story of how he killed Salori. She was pleased and Tsukiko slept between them. He could tell something was bothering her but she was silent. Asuna shut her eyes and fell into sleep.

_She had been alone for a few minutes when she felt a very strong aura that was not Katashi's. Asuna stood up slowly and looked around. She could not see anything but that did not mean something was not there. The inu princess put a claw on her katana and moved further into the trees. Asuna could not pinpoint the direction of the aura; the presence was malevolent and the pressure was getting stronger. She allowed her Dakkasou to rise to the surface of her left hand. Asuna had not mastered changing the Dakkasou in a weapon of energy as her father had. She could grow it into a ball of pure acidic poison and throw it; that had served her well in the past. The aura passed and she slipped her fang back into its sheath. Asuna reabsorbed her poison and decided that she was better served standing. The hybrid inu leaned against a tree and waited. Not even a moment passed and she was knocked flat on her back; above her was a thinning mist and a female youkai stood over her. Her hair was black with white and grey streaks. Her eyes were dark grey almost black and appeared opaque. She was thin, almost skeletal. She wore a formal robe of black and white. Her hair almost came to the ground and her aura was pulsing and it was sickening._

"_So you are my new enemy." She stated smirking down at me._

_She got her wits about her and rolled to her side and quickly pushed up off the ground._

"_And who in the seven hells are you?" Asuna sneered._

"_Ah well I go by many names but you may call me Jing."_

_Asuna was getting sick to my stomach and she realized that all the reports were wrong. Bai Gu Jing was female and she was a creature from the netherworld. She stared at her with contempt and waited. She seemed to be circling the inu princess._

"_You are a curious creature. You are inu, that I have no doubt. You stink like the dog you are." She said laughing._

"_Why accost me here and alone?" Asuna asked arching a silver brow._

"_To return something you obviously lost." Jing said smiling._

_She grew apprehensive and her mind grew concerned for Katashi. She reached into her robes and removed the head of the inu general Hideaki. She rolled it to her and it touched her feet. Asuna was growing sicker by the minute and she wanted to disembowel her._

"_These will be my lands. You would be wise to understand that. He tasted so sweet. It must have been his foreign blood." Jing stated with a smirk._

_She prayed to the Kamis for Hideaki soul and Asuna put her claws to her katana ready to strike._

"_You really are a tiresome creature, consider this your warning. I would feast but seeing as I have already eaten for the night, I will spare you. I imagine I will be seeing you again, you inu are terribly persistent." She said licking her lips and staring at my general's head. _

_The Western heir rushed her intent upon stabbing her with her blade but she vanished in mist. Asuna heard laughter and it finally stopped. She turned her head away from the severed head and vomited. Hideaki had been a loyal and courageous warrior. His violet eyes were still open and she bent down and closed them. She could not bring herself to pick it up and her hands were trembling violently. She vomited till she was dry heaving. Asuna had not counted on such a personal attack, the enemy knew more than what they had anticipated. It was as if the bitch had known everything. It was as if the whore had seen them coming._

Asuna screamed and she sat up as she relived the first battle with Sanra. Her amber-brown eyes were filled with tears and she rolled to the side of the futon and began to vomit. Hideaki woke up and Tsukiko did as well. His mate was sick and she was dry heaving as she emptied her stomach.

"Asuna?" He asked moving over to her to hold her.

"Saw it again. It still happens. I cannot let it happen! I will not loose you. I cannot loose you." She cried hysterically.

"Listen to me! We know. We will stop it." Hideaki murmured calming her down.

"It only draws near. Kami what am I doing? I am wasting away and the crap still happens. I will not loose you to that fucking whore!" She screamed.

"Mate please. Our girl feels her Haha upset. Please calm down." He whispered in her ear.

"I need air. I will clean this up. I am so sorry." Asuna said stumbling as she moved to clean up the mess.

"Asuna, I will call upon a maid servant. Stop! Please love. You are so upset that you are ill. Please let me help you." He said calmly.

"No! Stay away from me. I killed you! Do you not see it was because of me that you die?" She said more then hysterical.

"What do you see that upsets you so? You get this hysterical every time you have this dream." Hideaki said helplessly.

"I will not loose you." She said and ported out.

He stared at their daughter and he decided it was high time he took some time away from his duties and he would again train in Panyu. His supposed death obviously left her with horrible memories and it must be pretty bad for a seasoned warrior.

Asuna was in the forests around the Western Palace and her mind could not grasp everything. She knew Sanra was to blame for much. She knew the evil whore had destroyed a good onna in Nia. She had tainted Maec when it seemed he was going "good". Sanra was the major source of her problems. She needed to strangle the bitch from oblivion and wondered who the hell Caridad had been that Maec would have started to love her. She was taking a chance stepping outside of the barrier and she did so. Arturo was a beloved son of Maec's yet the Arrancar hated him. Nothing made sense and she felt the whore herself.

"You hunt me do you?" Asuna asked in a nasty tone.

"I wander around these lands often hoping to maim you." Sanra said sweetly.

"You invade my dreams now too whore. Naraku wants to kill you but I promise it will be me. I murdered your twin sister." She said coldly.

"So? You think I give a shit about her? Not really. I want to know what Maec sees in you." She said stalking closer.

Asuna let her dagger appear and swiped at her. Sanra had her own plans and they went at it. Sanra had no plans of getting hurt and she whirled on her fast and phased in just behind her. She grabbed her neck and bowed her dangerously. Asuna was waiting and she fixing to stab her when Sanra did the last thing she expected. She morphed her appearance and the inu onna screamed.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Bitch." Sanra snarled as Asuna caused a vein to bust in her eye.

Sanra flipped her and used her two shoki. She had her arms behind her back and the Shouten princess kicked her in the stomach. Asuna grunted in pain and it did not occur to her what she was doing. Her eyes widened and she shrieked as she began to hurt her terribly.

"Foul whore. Now I shall treat you like the whore you are. I wish Maec was here. I wish he could see how I ruin you like I did his Nia and his Caridad. Foul whore!" She said in her male voice.

"Stop!" She screamed as Sanra tore her up.

"I suppress you. It is taking everything to suppress you. I have to kill you and soon before you get too strong. Whore! I feel Naraku within you. Little slut bitch." She laughed wildly as she shoved Asuna away from her.

She had been violated by the Shouten onna the same as Hideaki. Sanra lifted her hand and she smiled down at her.

"You will not have his child. I will not allow it. Never again will you give that perfect man anything." She laughed with malice.

Asuna managed to bring up her leg and meet her groin and she snarled. Sanra decided to tear her up and she shoved her hand into her center. Her eyes bulged and pain seared her.

"Sanra!" She heard from across the way.

She looked up and she saw Maec with silver eyes. His sister was actually raping his enemy and the sight made him sick. Sanra shoved her claws and flooded her with kemuri. Asuna screamed and Sanra smiled at her brother.

"There brother. Kill her now or love her." She laughed and she phased away.

Asuna rolled to her side and the pain felt like it was killing her. She began to vomit again and Maec was by her side.

"Listen to me!" He cried as she withered in pain.

"She turned Nia against you. It was not Nia. It was her." She said sobbing in horrendous.

"Do not think me that much of a fool Isha. Stop moving! You will spread it." He said and he knew she would be terribly scarred.

She was actually sobbing terribly and the pain was not stopping.

"Maec please!" She begged.

"I want my son." He snarled.

Asuna's eyes could not focus. She focused every bit of mental power and she suddenly slammed her claws into his face.

"You were worth saving at one time. You have turned into a monster just like her!" She saw releasing Dakkasou in his face.

She crawled just inside the barrier and he was clawing at his face. She screamed as she crawled forward more and it was horrific. If someone put her out of her misery she would have been thrilled. Hideaki appeared not long after and he heard the wraith king outside of the barrier screaming her name and curses upon her house. Blood and shoki ran from between her thighs and he was shocked.

"Asuna? Oh Kamis! Asuna! Asuna!" He said horrified.

"Kill me. Please!" She screamed out.

"I will get you to Nobu. Tsukiko is with your sire." He said porting.

He took her to Sendai and she was in severe agony. Nobu was up and so was Nanami. Her doctor daughter could smell the kemuri and she was horrified.

"What happened?" Nanami asked shocked.

"Sanra. Sanra did this. She is the root. To destroy the tree we must destroy the root for all time." Asuna said going into shock.

"Oh Haha! She killed your pups." Her daughter said working fast.

"Her plan. Need death sleep. Nanami, I need Naraku. Please I need him." She said weakly.

"Where is he?" She asked feeling helpless.

"Near castle but in the rocks. Tell I am sorry. Tell him I need the ningen." She said rasping.

"If she needs a death sleep; she needs it now." Nobu said feeling helpless.

"Haha! Go into it. We will keep you safe." She said wiping away her mother's tears.

"Tell Ayana to find Masanori. Please." She said going limp.

Nanami had no clue who that was and she looked at Nobu. He looked at Hideaki who fell on his butt.

"What did the evil cunt do?" He demanded.

"It does not matter." Nobu said calmly.

"It does matter! She was pregnant? Tell me so that I may avenge my mate and the sire! Do it!" Hideaki snarled.

"Chichi N. It was Chichi N's babe. He will be devastated." She whispered softly.

"Naraku lives she said. Where is this great love of her life?" He demanded in hatred.

"He allowed himself to be dismembered when the Shikon was restored. Bakusaiga has some nasty side effects. He is healing right now but she told me where he is. He will regenerate for her. The only way he cannot feel her is if he is so in deep." She said softly.

"His child; the one I met?" Hideaki asked.

"Hibari. She would be the best choice to wake him up. I will get her. Chichi, she lives?" Nanami asked.

"Hai. She lives but I need to work on her. I need to complete the abortion. Kamis this is sickening." He said looking away.

They all nodded and Nanami ported to the South. It was dead night and she went to find Hibari. She also sent a message to her very pregnant sister Ayana. She said simply; find Masanori. Hibari was up and dressed when Hibari told her. Her older sister was sickened and actually threw up. Nanami was unsure of the meaning of what their mother has said but Hibari knew exactly where her Chichi was. She slipped away to Ryukotsusei's chamber and she knocked. The dragon lord answered himself and he saw her face.

"Haha will be unable to see Sorami or Ryota for some time." She said under her breath.

"What is wrong?" He demanded.

"She was brutally violated by the Shouten whore and she is in a death sleep. Nanami said it is bad. She said it was really bad and she needs time to heal. I have to get my father." She explained.

"Violated? You mean raped? An onna raped another onna?" He asked horrified.

"Sanra is exceptionally talented at shape shifting. She was probably shifted into a man. I have to go. Haha was supposed to have his babe. He is going to be pissed." She whispered.

"I thought she was dead!" Ryu snarled.

"I killed her in the future era. We have got to kill her in this one and bar her from ever coming forward." Hibari said as she bowed.

She phased to the rocky and cavernous sleep area of her sire. She went deep within the bowels of the mountain near the Northern castle and she yelled out.

"Chichi! Chichi! It is me, Hibari. I know you sleep sir but Haha was attacked. She begs you to wake up as she needs you sir. Sanra got her Chichi. She has to heal and she was messed up really bad." She called.

She heard noises from everywhere and suddenly before her stood a glowing form of her sire. His face held terrible rage and he slowly came to look normal in a plain black hakama and haori.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"In Sendai. Nobu and my sister care for her. She is in a death sleep." She whispered in awe of him.

"I need to pull more power. Go to her and tell her however you can that I will be there very soon." He commanded.

She nodded and phased out and she appeared in Sendai. Hibari moved forward and her mother was dressed in a plain white yukata and covered in a light blanket. She was barely breathing and it was horrific how pale she was.

"Chichi said he would be here soon Haha. Oh Kami! She did this to you? I am so sorry. I will go and hunt her down myself." Her daughter said kissing her limp hand.

"Do not dare! You will not dare go without me!" Hideaki said from the corner.

"General?" She said surprised.

"Hai. This bitch is my kill." He growled.

"Fine. Let us go." She said standing.

She took Hideaki's hand and they phased into Hueco Mundo.

Hibari knew where she may be but it was going to be difficult to find her. She contemplated going to Mas and she did. Hideaki followed her and she snuck into one of her mate's bedroom. She saw him often and kept her lives separate. Mas had become very careful not to get her pregnant and he kept his distance from her when she devoted time to Ryunosuke. She stole into his room and he bolted upright when he saw his wife. He was shocked when he saw a silver haired man behind her.

"Hibari! Why are you here love?" He asked.

"Your aunt lunatic attacked my mother!" She growled.

"Sanra enjoys haunting the smaller palaces. She likes to play with her food." Mas said in disgust.

"Thanks!" Hibari stated and she quickly kissed his mouth.

Hibari began to phase from one palace to the other. They spent all night when the finally found one near Ayaguz. The lights were blazing and Hideaki's eyes were red. Hibari nodded to him and she could feel Sanra. They phased in and Sanra was in bed with another onna and man. The man had been busy performing cunnilingus on her and the onna was being devoured. Hibari cocked her head for a second and scowled.

"That would hurt." She muttered.

"Be quiet!" Hideaki snapped softly.

"Hai sorry." Hibari mumbled.

"Draw her out and I will attack." He commanded.

She saluted him and he rolled his eyes. Hibari walked out into the open and whistled loudly.

"Nice! I will say not really into the whole girl on girl action but give me two guys. Meow!" She growled softly.

Sanra opened her eyes and she saw a silver haired strumpet that looked like her greatest enemy.

"Well well. You have _his_ aura about you. Did you know I know your daddy dear's power quite well? Fucked him enough." She said nastily.

"Yeah see really did not need to know that." Hibari snarled as she lifted her arms and swept them out.

All three Shouten proceeded to be ripped open by invisible blades and Sanra screamed. Naraku's youngest adult daughter then grabbed the man and twisted his neck and slashed the throat of the woman. Hideaki came out and Sanra's eyes widened in delight. She stood up quite naked and whirled on Hibari so fast and she was knocked unconscious by hitting a bed post. Sanra released her kemuri but solidified it with hiebie as she slashed at Hideaki. The inu general was ducking and knocking his fang with her shoki weapon as he hit her chest. He needed to strike her just right but the battle continued on as Sanra was grinning like a wild woman. She slashed him with her weapon and it burned and froze at the same time. He narrowly missed cutting cut into worse but suddenly she was on him. She sank her fangs into his neck and he snarled out as she began to drink. Hibari woke up but she grabbed Sanra's foot and sank her own fangs into the bitch's ankle. Hideaki took the opportunity and sank his fang deep within her left side of her rib cage.

"Mizumaki!" Hideaki snarled as he called on his fang.

Sanra began choking and spitting up water in abundance. He withdrew his fang and he pulled Hibari up. They walked away from the onna who at the moment was drowning within.

"Damn that was so freaking cool!" She said after she phased them.

"I am assuming you like the manner of my yoki. Hai it is unusual." He nodded.

"Fucking awesome!" She said enthusiastically.

Hideaki again rolled his eyes and she ported them back to Asuna. Hideaki was shocked to see a humanoid looking Naraku and Hibari bowed low before her hanyou father. The inu immediately went to his knee and bowed to the hanyou as well.

"You have my fang and I am at your service for as long as it takes to kill that whore and end this madness." He said meeting the mahogany eyes of the dark hanyou.

"Good to know inu for it may take much. Daughter! Tell me your name." He commanded.

"I am Hibari sir. I can impart my memories if you wish. I also have several letters that you requested I give if you were to awaken." She said softly.

"Hai. She is safe for the moment. They are not telling me something and I see pain on the young onna's face. Why?" Naraku demanded in his elegantly cold voice.

"You and Haha love each other epic like sir. She is an inu-empusae but I can tell you more later. She went home to have her babes and you two had major reconnection. Something to do with the ningen Onigumo." She said very softly.

His eyes flashed and his head whipped around at the mention of that name. He stared at Asuna and his mind was cloudy.

"The ningen knew her. He knew this onna." He said suddenly.

"Hai sir. Emi was actually sired by Onigumo before he became Naraku." She said again softly.

"She bore the ningen's child?" Naraku asked shocked.

"Hai." Hibari shrugged.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Emi is older then me sir. She is hanyou and she is in the other era. She looks like Inuyasha." She shrugged.

"Go on." The dark hanyou said never skipping a beat even though his mind was going a mile a minute.

"Nanami said that you and Haha were supposed to have my brother or sister. I have the most full siblings because you two are always an item." She said watching his face.

"She killed my child. She killed my child?" Naraku asked in anger.

"She knew it was yours. She knew I was yours." She said gently.

Hideaki stayed silent and he listened. It was obvious that Naraku was getting violently angry. The hanyou stood up and held out his hand to Hibari.

"You will fill the gap and bring me up to speed. You inu I will call on you soon enough." He stated.

Hideaki nodded and he lay down near Asuna. She slumbered on in the healing sleep.

Sanra was in Astana and Alum had barely managed to stop her from drowning. The power that had called on this element was strong. She was breathing deep again and her lips were a little blue. She heard a clearing of a throat and she turned her head to see Maec. Her barely younger brother was there and there was hatred on his face. She smiled sweetly at him and he stalked into her room.

"She said you actually turned Nia against me. Tell me sister of your deceit." He said grabbing her throat.

"She was a goodie goodie. You are more powerful then that Maec." She said in a frightened whisper.

"Did you turn Nia against me?" Maec snarled.

"I did not need to. I only told her the truth. Why would I have to turn her against you Maec. You hid the truth from that country sow." She said in hate.

"I loved her! I truly loved her!" He said maddened as he began to strangle his sister.

"Like you love your precious Isha? Rumors are she would have practically looked the same. Her hair may have been a little blonder." Sanra laughed.

"You vicious bitch!" Maec screamed in rage.

"That is right. Strangle me! Call me a whore." She laughed more.

Maec let her throat go and he stumbled back. Sanra licked her lips and he realized exactly what must have happened. Sanra had played Nia and him against the other. His sister had turned his jealous snits and rages against the only other woman he had truly loved. He lashed out in anger and madness as his hands took on black auras. The monster he had defiled himself with over and over laughed at him and suddenly phased out. His chest heaved and bloody tears fell down his face. He knew one thing that would pay the whore back. He phased into Sendai and he knew she would go to the spider or old ass inu. He was in his true form and he saw the silver haired inu beside her. She was in a death sleep and Maec was in a rare lucid mood. His heart was breaking and he knocked Hideaki into pure unconsciousness. He phased in corporeal and hauled her up.

"Isha. Asuna. Gods!" He said actually sobbing into her neck.

His bloody tears fell down his face and stained her white yukata. His hands clutched her hair and he held her for all intents and purposes form and began to sob. He would heal he decided. He would heal her and he would tell her every little hide out of his sister. He sank his fangs into her neck and he proceeded drain her near death. He pulled back and he was hoarse as cut his own neck.

"Isha!" He snarled softly at the same time as jerking forth her soul.

Asuna's eyes opened and she was weaker then she had ever been. She also was also in terrible pain as she met his silvering eyes. She looked at him as if for the first time and this was the man that had sired Takeo. This was the man that she had begun to feel for. This was the Maec that was quite rational and bordered on good. She cried out softly and his eyes actually held sympathy.

"I am ridding you of the kemuri. You will promise me only one thing?" He asked in a hoarse tone.

"Hai." She whispered weakly.

"Kill her. Destroy her!" Maec said as bloody tears spilled from his eyes.

"Maec!" She said reaching for him.

"I will not be redeemed Isha. I will be hunting her down myself. Whoever finds her first will maim her and destroy her spirit essence for all time." He said as looked around for a bowl.

"What are you doing?" Asuna asked rasping.

"Healing you." He said bitterly.

He cut his own wrist and released his own kemuri and blood into the bowl.

"Where does the bug keep his herbs?" He demanded.

"In a closet off this room." She whimpered.

Maec stood and he walked into the apothecary closet. He came back with certain herbs and crushed them into the purple colored brew. He was working quickly and she was amazed at his knowledge. It took him a few minutes and he figured he did not have long. He suddenly lay beside her and stared at her and she stared back.

"We are enemies. I cannot change that but I do love our son. When I went to you; I did want a child but I did not intend to impregnate you then. I get maddened and crazed but I love that boy. You may choose not to believe such but I do. I love you as much and in the same breath I hate you." Maec whispered.

She was in pain and he leaned forward. He kissed her but he bit his own tongue. She groaned as he delved it into her mouth. He was killing her pain and numbing her. Maec kissed her longer then he intended and it was so utterly passionate. He felt auras and he jerked back and sat up. He pulled her into his lap and she gasped softly.

"What will this do to me?" Asuna demanded.

"I am cutting myself in the foot so to speak Isha. I am making you immune to kemuri completely." He growled softly.

She gasped and he put the bowl to her lips. She drank it and he had sweetened it. She groaned loudly as she took in the delicious substance. She began to snarl as she took it in and she was growling wildly.

"Good girl. Drink it all. I have one last thing to do to you." Maec said suppressing his desires.

He again cut his other wrist and he grabbed hers and cut. He bled her into the bowl and he looked for certain herbs.

"Well well this bug is well stocked. I grant him that he is very knowledgeable. He even has gold dust." He smiled.

Asuna was still frail but he worked quickly. The substance he had made smelled horrid but he held it up to her lips.

"It is foul. Drink it down. It will pull you down into a deep sleep. When you awaken; you will be in much better shape." Maec said.

"What is this Maec?" Asuna demanded.

"Sealing you off from your bound. If you are harmed or they are harmed; it will only be you darling. I want my own sister dead. I will write this down for Yung. Please tell my former pupil and lover that he had much to learn." He said writing quickly.

"You cannot stop her on your own! You kept her compliant because she is as strong as you!" She realized with a dropped jaw.

"Shut up! My patience is limited and my help is limited as well. You hate me as it is Isha; do not ask me to divulge anymore." He said finishing up his writing.

"Maec stop!" she said as he stood.

"I killed the only two women I ever loved. My sister; my decrepit piece of shit sister conned and manipulated ME! I thought I had outwitted her all these years. I assassinated our father after it became clear that his policies would destroy the Tomoshibi. They were apart of MY kingdom and I was trying to keep a path clear for Sana but that whore denied me. I killed my father so I could have the woman I wanted. No idea it was the little girl I should have waited for. You were beautiful and I strangled the life right out of you as Sana took her last breaths. You were half corporeal and belonged to a dog! I fell in love with Nia a century later. Now there is some of the truth. Killing you and killing Nia were the worst things I have ever done." He said stepping back.

"Maec, stop please. Please stop!" Asuna cried out.

"What?" He snarled.

"Who started this bizarre relationship between you and her?" She asked.

"I did. She was irrationally in love with me and I could not control her. I tried to kill her and failed. I used the lure of my body to keep her in line. Now you know. Rot." He said trying to phase out.

The damn female was keeping him here and she forced herself to stand. He was astonished she was fighting the powerful draught and she fell against him. She wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him and he snarled into it. He allowed himself the weak moment to taste and kiss her passionately as he held in his arms the woman he did love now. He clutched her to him tightly and his hands became buried in her hair and he knew the healer was near.

"I go." He whispered in her ear.

"Sleepy." She whispered.

"Then sleep. You will wake up stronger and I will regret this. I will regret doing this forever but it will not be Sanra that wins. By our gods forgive me but I love you." He said kissing her throat.

She groaned out as he sank his fangs in and she swooned as he lowered them both to their knees. He laid her down and she was gone in sleep. He phased out moments before Nobu and Ishin both came in. Hideaki was knocked out and Asuna was laid out on the floor with her yukata half open. There was a bowl that Nobu used to mix medicines and it was stained with blood and some had spilled on the floor. Asuna's yukata was spotted with blood and Ishin snarled.

"What the hell?" Ishin growled.

Nobu listened and her breathing was deep as if in sleep and not a death sleep.

"My lord! Someone healed her. Look at this." Nobu said in surprise.

The was a note but not any language he knew. He stared at their mate and she was going to be okay. Nobu went about cleaning her up and eventually Naraku returned as well. She slept on and eventually Hideaki woke up too. Her color was high and Hideaki had hope that soon, very soon they could finally obliterate Sanra tr'Awnhi.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Hibari goes home and faces one son of the Shouten king. Nveid and Iyo also return. Maec contemplates Nia and gives his enemy more what is needed to defeat another. Maec plans his own torture and revenge. Masanori and Asuna face each other after the ookami kumo discovers the truth. Powers out of control and Asuna briefly glimpses one who mirrors herself. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Hurdles of Self Destruction

Asuna was still sleeping and things were in an uproar in her family. Hibari had shared with Naraku and he had gone into hiding for the moment. His daughter was now back in the dragon lands and it had been a really long day. She had been up for over thirty-six hours and she fell into her bed. She had gluttoned herself in Hueco Mundo and she was snoring before she hit the futon. Ryunosuke felt her return and he went in search of her. He found her on their futon and he went about undressing her and he felt bad. She had not been back to the modern era and she had been with him constantly. Their issues were way behind them from when she had been turned Shouten. His knew about Mas but she always seemed to be here and she had not been with Byakuya in a while. He made up his mind and he was going to insist that she go and see him. She woke up a little and she saw his face.

"Worry does not suit your beautiful face mate." She said grinning.

"I only worry about you." Ryunosuke stated gently.

"No worries. You are beautiful my wonderful houshi." Hibari groaned as he rolled her to her stomach.

"Not a houshi anymore Hibari." He said and he rolled his eyes.

"I like to think you are. Sorry but I like it when you dress all formal. So fun to take it all off you." She grinned into the head roll.

"Well my beloved I am thrilled you like to defile me as you put it. What about Byakuya? Do you see the Shouten?" He inquired as he massaged.

"Ito Ryunosuke! I am aware of my responsibilities but let me explain something to you now; until I know you are safe then I am not leaving. You were a houshi. What do you know of war?" She demanded.

"Very true my love but I tell you that I will be okay for a little while. You are not corporeal anymore and I promise that I have no doubt of your feelings or devotion to our family. We have three children now. You have given me a son and daughter of my own loins; do you have any clue how happy I am?" He asked then kissed her back.

"You are my everything. If it meant proving it to you everyday for eternity then I would do so." She groaned as he worked her muscles perfectly.

"Luckily I do not require as such." He smiled.

"No dragonesses whilst I am gone." Hibari joked.

"Hibari." Ryunosuke growled softly.

She rolled over onto her back and she saw her mate. He wore a male yukata in light grey and he had undressed her. She opened her thighs and his light hazel eyes wandered her form.

"Did you never even think lewd things when you were still a houshi?" She asked innocently.

"Huh?" He asked meeting her eyes.

"Silly boy. You are randy. Well did you?" His mate asked softly.

"I think perhaps occasionally I wondered what it was I had given up. I mean Ryuu was not celibate but he was by no means a whoremonger." He said blushing.

"So big brother got to sink into hot, slickness and you only imagined it a little?" Hibari asked smirking.

"You are an evil onna. You are evil. Evil!" He growled softly as he climbed over her.

"What is Prince Ryunosuke going to do to me?" She asked amused.

"Hibari! Onna, you have turned me in a lecherous bastard." He groaned as he began to attack her throat.

"Poor you. Your mate desires you. She wants you. She loves to see your face as you make love. Really love it when I get you cussing." She tittered.

He groaned a little and he was so turned on at the moment. He was on his knees between her thighs and he pulled her onto his staff. It always felt so good and so perfect. Ryunosuke realized he was a mess and he took her longer and harder then he ever had. He loved her so much and he would be nothing but a void with his love.

She was back and she looked around. It felt so weird and she was in Modern Tokyo. She had a long list of calls to make and Hiroto was the biggest one. She smiled and her children were playing with Mizuki's at the moment. She had also called her Chichi. He had demanded dinner. She told him to come to the city and have it at her tavern. He growled and said fine. She was getting plates laid out on the table when the hanyou showed up and he stared at her.

"My memories are jumbled. What happened?" He demanded as he sat down.

"Haha was horribly injured. When I left she was still sleeping." She explained.

"I do not remember because there is a paradox brewing or it just has not happened yet. Damn it Hibari." He sighed.

"Chichi she lost the babes." She said softly and took his hand.

Naraku's face fell and he stared at her as if she had punched him.

"Lost? Pardon me? Was she battling?" He asked in a horrendous angry growl.

Several patrons looked over and she looked sad.

"Chichi, Sanra shape shifted and she did things. She felt the babe in Haha and ripped it from her womb." Hibari stated gently.

He looked sick and he realized what it was she was saying so delicately. He got up and he practically stumbled.

"Hideaki and I went after her. He has powerful yoki Chichi. He drowned her with his fang." She said quickly.

"Sanra hates me! Sanra wants to subjugate me!" Naraku said in pain.

"She hates Haha too because Maec wants her. I know how these bastards think, remember?" She asked.

"I have to go. Call Mizuki and I want the entire history on this Hideaki. Family tree, EVERYTHING!" He snarled.

Naraku left her tavern and she looked sad. She had to get into Soul Society later and she went about greeting her patrons and she hugged the old man named Kanda. She walked into her office and she sat down to look at the books. Mizuki and Karu had helped her run the place and things were okay. She might see if Hiroto would do it as well and she pondered. She felt cold and it seeped into her very core and she jumped up. Arturo was there and his face looked impassive and frigid. She had shoved her feelings for him away back when she had become pregnant with Reia. She had loved him but she had wanted no man until she had met Ryunosuke.

"I felt your aura. I was killing a shinigami and I was quite surprised." He said watching her with cold amber eyes.

"I only just returned. May I ask you something?" Hibari asked suddenly.

Her demeanor threw him and he nodded.

"Did you really live in Astana for a little while?" She inquired.

"I was a boy. It does not matter and I hate the Shouten." He said coldly.

"Yet you are half." She stated.

"This is asinine! I will not answer more questions about my past. I am concerned with my present. You sicken me! I want to see my daughter." Arturo stated in anger.

"She does not know you." Hibari said softly.

"Of course not! Her whore mother has kept her from me." He hissed as she tried to move around him.

She was grabbed by the neck and she hissed as he slammed her down chest first on her desk. He was a powerful son of a bitch and he knew all her true power now.

"Did you marry him?" He asked in his heavy accent.

"Who?" She demanded.

"Mas! Your maker. I should kill him for turning you." He said coldly.

"Arturo stop!" Hibari snarled in anger.

"I will see my daughter slut! If you want to know my full name it is Arturo Ruwon Plateado tr'Awnhi. I was named in part for my bastard father. I hate him. I hate his version of love and I hate his family. So know the truth that I may be half Shouten but I would rather be hollow!" He snarled in her ear.

"You think violence will get me to see your way?" She hissed against the desk.

"Emotions and love did nothing but make you run like a scared little brat." Arturo scoffed.

She managed to break his hold and turn. She was panting from the exertion and she growled at him in fury. Hibari threw herself against him and they smashed into a filing cabinet. She was a mess as her striking hands were deflected and he knocked her backwards till she hit the floor. There was pounding on the door and he stared down at her with those cold amber eyes. Arturo had come to hate her and he had been plotting and planning very carefully how to take back his daughter. She was breathless and her lips parted as he stared down at her. Profound want hit him and wound through his gut. Self loathing wormed its way through him too as he realized he still had tender feelings for her. This woman had destroyed his heart that had thawed after his long imprisonment. Hibari actually heard his mind and she was horrified. She pushed herself up and kissed him. He was stunned and she ignored the pounding on the door and he must have done something to block it she realized. Arturo made a nasty sound and shoved her away.

"Do not think to use your whorish ways on me now. You are nothing more then just another Shouten to me." He said cruelly.

"I was afraid." She admitted

"Obviously. Unfortunately for you that you are a powerful woman. You have ways to keep me from my child. I told you from the beginning that I wanted her. She was my child and you let another man raise her. He had no right! I did not abandon you; you left me." He said in anger.

"Every time I had a taste of happiness something ripped it away. When I realized I had Reia; I did not want her ripped from me. I wanted something that was mine. I wanted my own baby and if it meant leaving you then so be it!" She cried.

"Again you state the obvious. I thought more of you. I was in love with you!" He snarled.

"Right! The great Arturo Plateado. The Vasto Lordes; the self made Arrancar. You are so full of shit! You are born idiot. You are born of Maec tr'Awnhi and Caridad Plateado. You are a powerful jack ass cause your parents were something. You like to act so fucking noble when all you did was lie to me!" Hibari said narrowing her eyes.

"I lied about exactly where I came from but I am a Vasto Lordes and I consider myself Arrancar. You can say what you like but I did not lie about my feelings." Arturo snapped.

They stared at the other in fury and anger and she leaned forward. She kissed him again and he again shoved her away. Hibari jerked him forward by the back of the neck and invaded his mouth. She pulled him against her and it was so suddenly very hot. She shoved his Arrancar jacket open and exposed his pale chest. He was lean and she was consumed with need. She also felt weak. She phased them both to Hueco Mundo and he was actually stunned to see her power. She flattened him on the sand and Arturo groaned as her hot mouth wrapped around his flat nipple.

"Hibari! Do not do this. I will not back away again." He groaned.

"Shut up!" She growled as she phased his white hakama pants away.

It really hit him that she was indeed Shouten and she wrapped her hand around what made him male. He cursed softly in Spanish and the idea that this powerful woman was taking him made him very dizzy indeed. This was the Hibari he knew had always been dormant. This strong, proud and beautiful woman was now unleashed and he arched under her ministrations. She sought his neck as she pumped his cock and she sank her fangs in. He suppressed every bit that made him Shouten and he groaned out harder as she drank his blood.

"Amante! Fuck me. Oh Gods. Fuck me." He said suddenly in a growl.

She lifted her mouth that was stained dark from his almost black blood. She stared at his face and he was panting out hard. He looked absolutely delicious as he begged. Hibari phased her own clothes away and his gaze became hungry. She climbed into his lap and he yelled out. They moved against the other harshly and in frenzy. She nipped at his fingers that just touched her and sought to just feel. He fell to his back in the sand and thrust his hips up and she yanked his Arrancar mask away. His palms cupped and tweaked her nipples as she rode him and he was seeing stars. Hibari was rotating her hips harder and she was verging on a massive high. She had lied to herself. She had lied to keep her own emotions safe. Arturo jerked her forward and hungrily devoured her breasts and sucked at them with abandon.

"More! Ok Kami please harder." She cried and whined as he growled at her chest.

Arturo lost his mind completely and he bit her nipple. The coiling in his belly was unleashed and her walls clamped down on him. Spasms of raw pleasure hit them both and she screamed out. His breath left him and he crushed her in his arms. It lasted so long and it had been so powerful. He rasped out as his body finished jerking inside of her and she was groaning softly. He was speechless and he had just fucked like a wild animal in the desert. Even the normal hollows would sometimes give it up and fornicate like this but it was all base instinct and need.

"Arturo?" She groaned softly.

"Yes?" He asked in his strange accent.

"You have someplace I am sure. Take us there." Hibari said in his ear.

"My mask." He groaned out as he shifted under her.

She held out her hand and willed it back. Too good. It felt too good and he was rasping still.

"Open your mind." She said seductively in his ear.

He imagined the dwelling he had deep within Hueco Mundo. He stayed near the desert edge simply to avoid other Shouten. She phased them still connected and he cried out when the appeared on his simple bed. Arturo wanted to loose himself and he leaned her back. His jade colored hair fell around his face as he began to pull back and push into her. She was dissolving into euphoria and it was so beautiful. He could feel instincts rear that he had shut away for so long.

"Hibari! Damn I need, I want to taste you." He begged as he thrust harder.

She gave him her wrist and he began to kiss and suck along the exposed veins. It was so hot and passionate the way he did so. Arturo fought his desires but he felt his slightly pointed teeth and he sank them in. She yelped underneath him and she was mindless. Her blood left him staggering. He began to drink like a starved man and he was licking and suckling her wrist like it was liquor. His actions threw her into one long and massive release. Hibari was moaning and screaming as he still moved within her center and drank from her wrist. She was so delicious and so still freakishly tight. His last thrust hit her perfectly and she blacked out under him. He dropped her wrist and held onto her as he pumped his seed into her and he cried out as he did so. Arturo did not want to love her anymore but he did. He hated what she had done and he fell asleep having spilled blood like this for the first time in well over a thousand years.

She woke up and he was on his side of the bed. She sat up and she had done the deed with Reia's biological father. Hibari felt as though she should feel bad but she did not. Reia knew her biological father was not Ryunosuke. She had told her daughter that they had disagreed. She had not lied to her daughter and she had told her that she had fallen in love with Ryu and that her Chichi was a very busy man but he did see her from afar. Arturo would be surprised but she had not bad mouthed him. She slipped from the bed and he barely woke up.

"Run away. Run like a scared little girl again." He said cruelly.

"Sure." She snapped.

She phased a silk dressing gown on and she phased into her apartment in Tokyo. She got dressed and she went upstairs to Mizuki's apartment. She knocked on the door and her sister let her in.

"Chichi called." She muttered.

"And?" Hibari asked.

"Hideaki? I do not even know where to begin to look." She groaned as she pointed to her home desk.

"Sorry Zuki. Sanra did something horrid to Haha. Chichi is pissed. I need Reia for a little bit." She said.

"She slept in the twins' room." She yawned as she went to get her niece.

She saw Renshou and waved at him. He nodded to her and bowed his head.

"Where is Soren?" She asked smiling.

"Still asleep. Karu got up early to go to the office. That man works way too much." He said rolling his eyes.

"You like him." Hibari smirked.

"I am bound to him. I should like him." Renshou snorted.

"No. I mean like like him." She said smiling.

"Only within the confines of this relationship." He growled.

"Yeah yeah. Preaching to the choir buster. I am Shouten remember?" She grinned at him widely.

He picked up his coffee and made a face at his sister in law. He walked back into his bedroom which also happened to be Mizuki's as well. Reia was nearly six now and she was lovely. She was a petite girl and had Arturo's coloring.

"Hai Haha?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Do you wish to meet someone?" Hibari asked.

"Hai." She said blushing.

"Well we go to Hueco Mundo." She said smiling.

"I go to see my birth Chichi? Will my real Chichi get mad?" Reia asked.

"No. Ryunosuke is too good. Arturo wants to see you really bad and he is not busy right now." She said taking her hand.

Hibari looked up and Mizuki's mouth had dropped open.

"Sorry sis. I will explain later." She said phasing out.

"Holy shit!" The eldest daughter of the dark hanyou said.

/

Reia looked around and made a face.

"It is the desert." She said sadly.

"Hai I know." Hibari stated.

Hibari actually knocked on the door to give him time in case he was still asleep. He answered his door and he narrowed his eyes. Arturo was stunned and Hibari stood there and waited.

"Hello Chichi Arturo Plateado." Reia said bowing.

"She knows of me." He whispered.

"Hai. I have to check on my business but did you not say you had plenty of time to spend with her?" Hibari asked.

She prayed and hoped he would try and respect what she had told their child. Arturo could not fathom her change in attitude. After what had happened the night before; he had no clue of anything. She stepped back and bowed as she met his eyes.

"Will you bring her back to me tonight in the living plane? Her brother and sister are little and they like to have their big sister read to them." Hibari stated.

He nodded and she phased out. He was left to actually spend some quality time with his only child and thoughts raced through his mind. She was not that hateful anymore.

Hibari had surprised Byakuya and it had been down right passionate. Hisana had spent the better part of her early months with her father but it had been safer that way. She was back at the tavern and she was closing up shop and she had to get Kanda moving like normal. She had taken a few breaks to drink some Shouten blood but she now kept some blood in the fridge and sipped on it throughout her shift. She had learned her powers beautifully and she was not like Iyo. She could kill a Shouten with no problem. Hibari felt no guilt and she was finally back at her apartment. She stepped in and she saw Reia on the couch asleep and Arturo was sitting in the dark as she slept.

"Well hello." She said surprised.

"Surprised I can keep my word?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I do not want to fight with you. I was a ninny, okay? I had been mated before and I was pregnant. I was mated to a mortal named Kenim. Before World War One happened; the Russians and Japanese mortals fought a war. Kenim felt as though he had to fight. I was pregnant with our son. He was killed in battle and I went to retrieve his body. They attacked me with bayonets and they assumed I was mortal too. I lay there as they raped me and tortured me. I nearly bled out and I swore; I swore that I would not fight another Kamis damn war. I was tired of fighting the Shouten and the mortals alike. That is what I felt when I met you. When I had met you I had not been with anyone in more then forty years. I was celibate and I ran my little tavern for supes. You and Yumichikia showed up and my life went to crazy. Then I found I was pregnant with her. It was all messed up and I did not know how to react. I went from nothing to ninety miles an hour flat in no time. I panicked." She said in explanation.

"Forty years?" He asked stunned.

"You had not been around anyone in over a thousand so what is the difference?" Hibari asked.

"I assumed you ran because you were a coward and because I cared for you. I assumed since you knew what I was that somehow I was unworthy of you." Arturo said meeting her eyes.

"I ran because I was a coward and because you cared for me but not because of the reason you think. I ran because to feel again frightened the hell out of me. I had lost so much the first time and I have seen my siblings loose too. I did not want to hurt anymore." She said softly.

She went to a sideboard and poured sake. She brought him a little cup and he eyed her. She downed hers and he suddenly downed his. He stood up and he gently trapped her face first against the wall.

"You opened this back up Hibari. I will not leave again. You opened this wide open and I will not give up Reia or her madre. Do not think you can run again." Arturo said heavily in her ear.

"Not sure what I was doing but Kami." She said breathing harder.

Hibari suddenly phased them and they were in the bedroom. He was still pressed into her back and she gasped softly.

"You want me." Hibari said huskily.

"Yes. I want you. I want you always." He said growling.

She was hot and Hibari had to concentrate hard to phase clothing away. He groaned and her Shouten abilities made him realize what it was he shut away. She rolled over and he pulled her to the edge of the bed. Arturo was groaning softly because he did not want to risk waking his daughter. Hibari was more open and flowered under him. Loosing her corporeal life had made her wanton and freer. It was intoxicating how their bodies melded and he was rasping. He saw her getting close; so close and he was as well. He strove to reach a shared climax which was ecstasy in its own right. Hibari grabbed Arturo's pale ass cheeks and he gasped out harshly as it did hit them. He sank his short fangs into her throat this time and she made a gasping moan as she seized up underneath him. He hated how good she tasted and how much he wanted more. She grabbed his wrist time and fed herself. He collapsed against her and groaned more.

"I do not need blood." He rasped.

"I do." She grinned as she licked her lips.

"You have changed quite a bit." He observed.

"You think? I guess so. You really hate your Shouten part. I hated it at first then I figured out how to have really nifty sex." Hibari grinned.

"I do not explore that side." He yawned and he stretched out beside her.

"Maybe you should just a little. It is awesome in some ways." She smiled widely and she sat up.

"No." Arturo growled.

"Okay. I was just saying. Do you need food?" She asked.

"No." He said pulled her to sit astride him.

"What do you eat?" She demanded.

"Other hollows." He admitted.

"That is okay. I eat Shouten." Hibari stated grinning widely.

"I like that." Arturo said actually smiling.

His face lighted up and her breath caught. She was captivated by his smile and she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Shall I tell how I killed Sanra in this era?" She asked.

"Please." He nodded.

"I beheaded her." She said running her hands over chest.

She watched his eyes shut and he took a deep breath.

"I wish I could have seen it." Arturo muttered.

"Arturo? Will you close your eyes?" Hibari asked.

He looked at her funny but nodded. He shut them. He felt the weight lighten on his pelvis and he looked around. She had phased out and he knew she must still be around. Arturo got up on all fours to start trying to look for her and he knew suddenly where she was.

"Hibari! Get out of me!" He groaned.

She took his own length in hand and this onna had become wicked. She had his own hand pleasuring himself and he was gasping softly because she was gleefully exploiting his Shouten half. It was so odd for him to feel anything like this and it was so intimate. She was also delving in his mind but he could only feel what she was doing to his physical form let alone his memories. Hibari was astonished but he had been at Astana for several years when he was young but it was not widely known he was Maec's son because of his coloring and two because he was half Arrancar. It was only thought that the king had taken a strange interest in the boy and he had been an arrogant but proud little boy. His hollow hole had been barely there but he had one which was odd to her because Haruya did not. She made his hand move faster and he gasping in deep breaths. She was going to make him come hard she decided and he was slick with perspiration and Arturo threw his head back. He spilled and she became corporeal quickly. He was out of breath and he fell to his back. Hibari laved her tongue and all over his hand and his member. His citrine eyes were fevered as she met his and she smiled widely.

"You intruded." He said breathlessly.

"Hai." Hibari acknowledged.

"Did you enjoy seeing my memories?" Arturo tried to ask in an angry voice and it came out husky.

"Hai. Your mother knew who she had been. Do you not find that odd?" She said taking his hand in hers.

"So?" He asked looking away.

"I have a theory. I have no clue why but I bet your mother was in part a Shouten." She stated squeezing his fingers.

"Hibari, you shunned me for over six years. Why should I share myself now?" He demanded sitting up.

"I was hoping to start fresh." She said flatly.

"So you can betray me again? The sex is fantastic and I am a man. I should partake no?" Arturo demanded.

"I think I bared my soul jack ass. If that is not good enough for you then fine but I will not shatter my daughter." Hibari growled.

"I need to think. Please sleep for now." He sighed.

"Hai." She stated rolling to her side.

He did not trust her and her change had waylaid him. The day he had spent with Reia had been wonderful. Arturo wanted his daughter but the past six years could not be forgotten entirely.

Iyo was watching her husband and he was saying something at this Kami forsaken cemetery. She did not speak or read Kazak but the tr'Awnhi were also taught Chinese she had discovered. He had discovered the burial site of his mother and he was saying prayers to her and she felt terrible. Hanaj had apparently been there as well and Parrow Besud had spoken with her nephew. She had not known that Nia had given birth as she had been so young herself. What had been a handicap in Nia had turned into beautiful eyes in her sons and Parrow had wept. Nveid felt badly and he sighed as touched the Kazak on the monument. His father had buried her with honors and her tomb was grand. It was as grander then his supposed mother's was. Iyo moved forward and she touched his shoulder and he looked at her.

"I hate him. I remember her face a little. She was beautiful Iyo. Poor Hanaj has no memories at all." Nveid stated as he stood.

"I am sorry my love." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Come. We have children to feed." He said smiling softly.

Nveid had to phase them out of Hueco Mundo and when they appeared back on the corporeal plane; he took that moment to kiss his wife. Much had been imparted to him through memories and he was up to speed as far as his life. He was just a much younger version of himself. Terrible things he would have done; he did not. Fate had her way though and it was another brother her mother killed. Iyo never said anything, there was no reason to. She had changed history. She was happy to have done it and she had the love of her life back. She was known as tr'Awnhi-Yamasaki Iyo. They now had four children and two were naturally his and two were Ulquiorra's children. Ataru had fathered a girl named Yumi. Nveid had named their daughter Selara. Keras and Tsutomu would want to see their sisters. Iyo wondered how _he_ would act towards her and Nveid. Juria sent them back and growled at them to give her some time off. So Nveid phased them into Hueco Mundo first and he waited outside of Los Noches. She knew the shinigami palace well and she found the Fourth Espada's rooms easily. He had kept the twins for her and both boys launched themselves at her when they saw her phase in.

"Haha! Haha!" They said in unison.

"Hello! I am so happy to see you! Boys, say hello to Yumi." Iyo said smiling sweetly.

"She looks kumo!" Tsutomu said astonished.

"Hai she is part kumo. Where is Chichi Ulquiorra?" She asked softly.

"Behind you." She heard in a deadened tone.

The Fourth Espada stared at her dispassionately but there stood Iyo with a child that resembled him from another life. His shock was not evident and she let him take her and the six month old infant grabbed at him. He looked like her father. She squealed in happiness and he met her eyes.

"The kumo sired her." He stated in his unlively tone.

"Hai. Ataru wished for her very much. Nveid sired a girl too; we named her Selara." Iyo said very softly.

"Keras and Tsutomu? Please take your sister to the antechamber. We will go to the living plane momentarily." He commanded.

"Hai sir!" Tsutomu said taking his baby sister.

After there was privacy he walked up to her and began to kiss her with repressed passion. She groaned softly and he was shocked to see a child. He knew by Grimmjow that the child sired by the youkai would smell the same as if sired by the Arrancar. Ulquiorra slowly kissed his way to her ear and he was husking.

"Where is Nveid?" He asked.

"Outside the palace. He wanted you to be able to see Yumi." She said shutting her eyes.

"Do you have a dwelling?" He demanded.

"Hai. My old apartment. I still have it." She groaned.

"I require Nveid and Iyo." He said attacking her throat.

He nodded and he released her and they very carefully went to the children. They phased outside and Nveid saw Ulquiorra as the Arrancar. He was surprised but he said nothing else as he produced a garganta. They went through and they appeared in her old apartment. The children immediately went to a room that had many toys and they were put down in bed. Nveid had fed on hollows so he could stay corporeal and Iyo would do so later. Ulquiorra watched as they busied themselves and when the twin boys and twin girls were asleep; he slowly walked them both back towards Iyo's old bedroom. Nveid was blushing madly as the Espada came to him and looked him over.

"Remember. I remember as Ataru." He said heavily.

"Yes." He nodded feeling very flushed.

"Remember you and Iyo." Ulquiorra murmured.

The Shouten prince was crushed in his grip and he groaned as lips were pried open. This being was very, very possessive and Nveid had spoken at length with Iyo about what to do about him. They could not deny him his daughter and son but now it seemed he would not be denied his loves of old. Iyo was astonished at how much Ulquiorra seemed to want her husband and he lifted his hand to beckon her over. He took his lips from Nveid's mouth and he was breathing hard.

"Want so much." He mumbled in a suddenly heated tone.

"What do you want?" She asked softly.

"Both of you." The Arrancar husked.

"We need to talk." Nveid tried to say.

"No. I know your mind. You think this twisted. You cannot accept our care because you think somehow it is wrong." Ulquiorra stated with a dispassionate tone.

"Not wrong but do you not have this Rishou and Erena to think of?" He demanded.

"You ask questions that need not be asked." The black haired hollow said coldly.

Nveid was on his back on the bed and Iyo yelped. Ulquiorra stared down at him and his green eyes roved his form.

"My affections are split but there is deep affection. I will not be separated again. There was no remembrance before but now there is." He said flatly.

Nveid shut his eyes as Ulquiorra slowly undid his tunic jacket and Iyo did not stop it because frankly she had come to enjoy this. She saw the number four and Nveid stared at it with anger and Iyo barely touched his clothing and it was gone.

"Iyo!" He snapped as he glared at her.

"Shush. I am here and we only want your happiness my darling; my love, my heart." Iyo whispered.

Ulquiorra saw the grudging acceptance and he pressed his pale chest to the Shouten's sculpted one. He had much to teach his young lovers and he could teach them how to all share in each other at the same time. It was marvelous in his opinion and he began to use the prince's own piercings against him. Iyo did the same and Nveid became a blathering mess and a bunch of exposed nerves.

/

Nveid woke up slowly and Iyo was in arms and Ulquiorra was wrapped around her with his arm laid across them both. He truly had no preference and he enjoyed both of them equally. He boggled his mind and he found perverse pleasure in the acts. Nveid also knew he would not do any of this without his wife so he felt better.

"Your contemplation is no good." The Espada growled from spot.

"I am sorry if it bothers you so. I do care very much for you but please remember that Iyo came back for me. Maybe I was worldlier then but I am still young." Nveid growled.

Iyo woke up and she was watching them argue. She sighed as they seemed at odds.

"You were demanding and you took what you wanted which was Iyo." Ulquiorra said smoothly.

Nveid gasped as his cock was handled and it was Iyo who did it. Her smile was captivating and the Fourth was also quite intrigued.

"What Nveid is saying is that we share children with you and you are apart of our lives but he also wishes for us to have time to ourselves. He wishes for us to be a couple besides a three. He also is saying he knows you have Erena and Rishou to worry about." She said diplomatically.

"Hai. That is reasonable." He nodded.

"You were a lawyer." Nveid groaned.

"Hai and I was very good at my job. Now I am your wife and your lover." She grinned.

Ulquiorra suddenly wrapped his mouth around him and he was in bliss. Iyo moved to his mouth and began to kiss him wickedly and poor Nveid Besud tr'Awnhi became at their mercy.

Asuna eyes flew open suddenly and she felt good. She sat up and looked around and Hideaki grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Kami! You have been asleep for two weeks!" He said in shock.

"Do me a favor; stab me." Asuna stated.

"Pardon me?" Hideaki asked horrified.

"Hai." She nodded.

Asuna found a knife and she cut herself deeply. Hideaki made a noise and she ported to the in between. She was bleeding and she found Lei and Yhea right away. They were fine and in fact they were shocked.

"By the Kamis it worked!" She grinned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lei demanded.

"It worked! It worked! Did Yung get the note?" Asuna asked.

"What note?" He asked shocked.

She ported back to Nobu's infirmary and she began going through his things. She found the note and she ported back with Hideaki in tow. She went in search of Yung and he was visiting with Hanaj who in turn dropped his jaw.

"Yung! Read this please." She said handing him the note.

Yung took it and recognized Maec's writing. His brows knitted together as he read the directions and ingredients.

"This is a shielding potion and spell but it is permanent. Why would he do this?" Yung asked stunned.

"There are things I have discovered but release your kemuri. Come on! Do it!" She smirked.

Yung slashed at her with his kemuri and only his claws dug in. The shoki did nothing and his jaw dropped. Hanaj as well was stunned.

"My father did this? Why?" He asked shocked.

"Sanra! He wants her dead and gone. He said something about spirit particles. Is that how we destroy her permanently?" Asuna asked.

"Doing that is difficult. We are ether beings and if you destroy us in our true form; there is no moving forward or back, there is only oblivion." Yung said astonished as he thought.

"What did he say Asuna?" Hanaj demanded.

"Hanaj, I was very out of it. I was in severe pain. I must go. I need to find Naraku." She said quickly kissing Hideaki, Hanaj, and Yung.

She ported out and she was in Astana. She did not know which Maec she would get but she had to find him. Asuna masked herself and she slipped into his chambers. He was in his room and he was staring at the landscape out of a massive window.

"Maec." She whispered.

"You are a fool." Maec said in a toneless voice.

"I need more information." Asuna stated.

"I told you that was all you got Isha. You think me a fool? You think I will trust you?" He said in a colder tone.

She moved and she was at his feet and she stared up at his brown eyes. He stared down at her and had to reach him.

"Maec do not shut yourself off please." She begged.

"I am still your enemy." Maec growled at her.

Asuna moved to him and he was getting colder and shut off more. She ran a hand over his bared chest and she was praying to get the side of him that had fathered Takeo and had come to her rescue.

"Maec." She said holding his jaw.

"You play a dangerous game Asuna. You play a very dangerous thing here. Because I did what I did does not mean I do not have my own agenda." He said staring at her eyes.

"I believe you but I also believe that there is much you do not say. Was Caridad Plateado the hollow form of Nia?" She asked softly.

"Leave me alone!" He snarled.

"Maec." Asuna whispered.

"Leave Isha!" Maec said getting furious.

She refused to move and she lowered her mouth. Her kiss was so fucking tender and he hissed against her lips. He grabbed her and held her to him as he invaded her mouth. It made him want and he was trembling as she deepened it. He ripped his mouth away and his breathing was harsh.

"Yes. Caridad was Nia's hollow. You know hollows are more then one soul. When they become Arrancar they have taken in so many." He said in a grieved tone.

"So Arturo, Hanaj, and Nveid?" She asked softly.

"They are all in a way sons of Nia." He said in a tortured tone.

"Arturo has no idea does he?" She asked softly.

"No. I never got the chance. She was murdered by Sanra. Isha stop! Stop it please!" He begged as pain overwhelmed his heart.

She stood up and lost her yukata and his eyes were fevered. Asuna saw who he could have been and she pulled him up. His mouth clashed against hers and she worked his silk pants down. Maec was trembling and he laid her back against his bed and she was here because she wished it. He kissed along her throat and she had taken in so much of his blood during his stunt. He took her slowly and it made him loose it further they way the joined. She groaned for him and called his name. Maec was drowning in sensation and he wanted so badly to join her in binding but he again knew it was stupid and a death sentence. She was seizing up under him as he thrust hard and Maec tr'Awnhi was becoming a mess.

"Isha let me go." He moaned softly.

"No. She will die. I will keep my promise." She whispered as she lifted her head.

Sweat dripped down her face and off of her nose. Maec was trying to hold back and he felt her body tighten on him. He gripped her hands in his and his cry of release was mournful. She quivered around him and Maec was lucid. She intended much and he lay against her as he poured what felt his whole soul into her.

"What else do you want Isha? You are wiley my love. You are here to fill your luscious brain with information. There are many, many things that I have done. You will never be able to forgive them and I will not even try to explain." He whispered.

"I am not asking for a declaration of your sins. I am asking for information so I may formulate a plan to destroy your sister for all time. You and I will deal with other matters later. I will bring Takeo to you this evening." She said shutting her eyes.

"Pardon?" He asked suddenly looking at her shocked.

"I want this man. This one here and not the one filled with madness. Shut the other side away." She begged.

He bristled but his beautiful adversary was giving him access to his heir. Nia had been special with her abilities but Asuna was just a plain powerhouse. Sanra was his equal as well and her demented mind was pretty bad. It made him sick at times but she had things she did and could do that were special unto her. Maec was still within Asuna and he met her eyes. He suddenly moved again and she groaned. Maec rolled on the bed and her chest heaved as he guided her hips. He used to love to watch Nia as she would shatter. He watched her as she was loosing her composure.

"So lovely. Isha come! Please. Let me feel you grip me." He whispered in a passionate tone.

This creature made her tremble and by the Kamis she wished he could stay like this. He was damn talented at this and his hands felt everywhere. He sat up and kissed her violently and so thoroughly that she did shatter for him. He again made the wounded noise as he came hard. He held the back of her head and watched her as she still trembled.

"Hate me later. Truce for now?" He asked in a heavy whisper.

"It is our truce Maec. The others will not abide it." Asuna whispered back.

"All I need is a truce with you. The others mean nothing." Maec stated.

She glared at him and she slowly climbed off of him. His attitude was still belittling and he watched her dress.

"Does my essence run down your thighs?" He asked in a heavy tone.

"Hai. I need a bath." She sighed.

"Come Isha. We Shouten do bathe." He said rising.

She was watching him for any treachery and he led her into a steaming room. There was heated pool and he slipped into it and he watched her.

"Come my dear. If I was going to stab you or something then I would have done so already." He said rolling his eyes.

"I apologize Maec but your track record is that of a maniac." She said stepping down.

"Yes, I suppose you will see it that way. So shall we start with the insults?" Maec demanded.

"No. I want you to tell me about Nia." She said gently.

"Why? I loved her. She died because I killed her." He said coldly.

"Maec, you are being difficult. Please!" Asuna asked in a temper.

"I thought I had been in love with Sana. I had been in lust with her. She was an entrancing creature but Nia was different. Nia just was special. Nia was so amazingly beautiful and she was the first Shouten woman I joined with in our ether forms. She was not afraid to put me in my place so to speak and she would tell me when she was displeased. If she did not like my policies she raised hell. I loved her intelligence and her gentleness. She was pure when I met her and I took her purity and she freely gave me her heart. She was night blind and I was so damn protective of her. She used to get so angry because I was. She would yell at me for treating her like a doll and I told her that she was more precious to me then my crown." He said shutting his eyes.

"Maec, you were convinced that she somehow betrayed you. Sanra convinced you and her to distrust the other. Your nature lends you to distrust as it is." She said gently.

"You are thinking I am incapable of feeling that for anyone else? I assure you Isha that you have my obsession. I am possessive and mean spirited. My wives knew they were brood mares but well kept mares. You and Nia have been my passions in my life. So what do you have to say for that?" He demanded.

He moved on her suddenly and he leaned her chest first against the side of the pool. His hand was toying with her clit and she was groaning softly.

"Shall I tell you what I used to do to Nia that drove her out of her skull?" He husked.

"What?" Asuna whimpered out.

"I freely took her in ether form. I took her from within often and you know me; I prefer the nasty, corporeal sex and often. You know what would drive Sanra ballistically out of her mind?" He smirked evilly.

"What?" She asked gasping as he massaged her with wonderful pressure.

"I am going to see to it in fact. She is convinced herself she can turn the halfling. He is a nasty piece of work too. She said something about knowing his mortal form?" He said working her clit faster.

"Hai! Maec let me come. Let me release!" She snarled out.

"Well my current ally, we are going to make certain you can still carry a child. That whore tore one away so let us beget you." He husked in her.

She snapped and trembled for him. He knew this would not last. His desires would war against hers but by the Gods of the Circle, he would work her and enjoy the only other woman he loved in his life. Thoughts of making his bitch sister insane with hate was making him thrilled.

His sons had been here and he was shocked. There were flowers on her grave monument and his brown eyes held in his pain.

"There is no forgiveness and I expect none but I will help destroy her. I should have found a way sooner Nia. I should have believed you." He whispered touching her name.

Maec stepped back and his mind was wholly on what to do to stop Sanra and how to make her loose her damn head. She was obsessed with him and so he would work her too. He had narrowed down the time frame of this mortal and he had read up on the man. He was a character and downright worth watching. He would have to trick his lover into going back but that was easy. She had allowed him to visit his son and he had wept over him. Maiell was so handsome and perfect in his eyes. Sanra would have had a fit. He loved this child and it killed him that he was not with him.

The Shouten king phased in whilst she was outside the barrier and he startled her. Asuna saw his face and he was up to something. He put his finger under her chin and slowly walked her backwards.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded in anger.

"Afraid someone will figure out your little duplicity?" Maec asked almost amused.

"Maec!" She growled.

"Relax Isha. I only wish to touch you." He smirked as he began to kiss her neck.

Her mouth opened and she groaned softly. He held the back of her head and he whispered lewd things in her ear. Her face turned red and he chuckled softly.

"You are nasty." She growled.

"Yes but it is so enjoyable." He laughed.

He kissed her mouth and he made certain to kiss her for some time. Slowly she sagged in his arms and he grinned.

"So trusting my dear but this time no harm. You are more open to be ripe and I want Sanra's wrath." He said as he phased them out.

It took maneuvering and threats on his part but he stepped out of the in between in Mongolia and he phased to Japan. It looked much the same and he was very bored already. He set her beneath a tree and he phased out. He waited for some time but these woods were supposedly his hunting grounds so to speak. This mortal was a thief and he waited for her to awaken but the man showed up first.

"Well koi!" Onigumo grinned as he found her unconscious yet again.

Maec watched and he picked her up. He looked at her with a nasty little smirk and he followed him some distance. The thief slowly undid her hanfu and he lifted her arm and he noticed her hair ornaments. He smirked as he plucked them from her lush silver mane and he stripped her from the silks. Asuna woke up and she was covered in a quilt and she was by a fire. She stared at the beautiful eyes of Onigumo and she growled out.

"Maec!" She snarled out.

"No koi. Onigumo." He grinned as he came over to her.

"No, I mean I was brought here by Maec. Damn him." Asuna said looking around.

"Well since you are here." He said licking his lips.

"No!" She snarled in annoyance.

"I don't like that word. Sorry lover but you're going to have to deal with me being within you." Onigumo stated brazenly.

She went to move and he was on her fast. She shut her eyes as he slid in her deeply. He was naked as well and he pressed his chest into her back.

"So good. You feel so damn good. Like when I fuck you hard koi?" He growled out.

"Not that word. Hate when you say that. Kami hai!" Asuna groaned out.

"I can love you and still want to fuck you. Surprised? Surprised that I say that word? Well I am able to feel something when I dream and I love you. You are also part inu and you need this like this." He grinned wildly.

He was thrusting so hard and she was seeing red immediately. She clawed the ground and she was lost she knew. This man could just touch her and she was molten.

"Why'd I feel rage? What was the anguish and pain?" He demanded through clenched teeth.

"Nothing." She cried out.

"Nothing? You lie! Koi you will tell me or you will be begging and not finishing." He threatened.

She damn near screamed and she saw the faint ripple and movement of a wraith. She mouthed Maec and the kinky bastard was watching.

"You got me with pup." She cried out.

"So why are you not so?" Onigumo demanded.

"Battle. Onna wants you and she hates. She killed our pup." She whimpered.

Onigumo grabbed her hair and gently arched her throat as he moved within her.

"My koi! Let go." He commanded.

She felt a faint pull on her yoki and she screamed out. He grunted softly as he let himself spill inside her. Asuna fell to her side and he was not done by far. She knew without a doubt he would take her several times before collapsing himself.

/

She woke up and someone was between her thighs. Asuna's eyes widened and she groaned out. She looked down and there appeared nothing. She arched a little and Onigumo was sleeping heavily. Maec was being a kinky, nasty jerk and giving the ningen a run for his money. She had no clue he could do this and still be in his ether form. Her ningen lover came awake and she was gasping and thighs quivered. He watched her arch and he knew something or someone was there and Asuna squirmed.

"What's going on koi?" He asked licking his lips.

"Kami! Oh Kami. Wraith." She groaned out.

"Here now?" Onigumo asked trying to feel between her thighs.

"Hai. It is Maec." She breathed harder as he sucked ruthlessly on her clit.

"What's he doing?" Onigumo asked a small grin spread on his face.

"What?" Asuna gasped.

"Hai. What's the ghost doing?" He chuckled.

"Suckling my clitoris." She said sharply.

"Nice. I tell you what ghostie. Make her all nice and ready for me, hmm?" He asked thin air.

Maec snorted in her mind and she arched off the ground. He possessed her body and she jerked her head to stare at him.

"You want a show mortal?" Maec asked with her lips.

"So you can take people over?" The thief asked intrigued.

"Oh yes I can. Asked if you want a show." She growled softly.

He nodded and Maec was being argued with in her head. He used her own hand to begin touch her own nub and her own pearl. Onigumo had to admit it was erotic to watch as her breathing became labored as he worked her. Maec was also causing her brain to erupt in pleasure. Asuna was mumbling in rapid Japanese and Onigumo was entranced. She was begging for completion. She begged him to either drag her into her spiritual form and or just make her see her end. Maec was being cruel; he prolonged her mental agony as her fingers guided by him, thrust in and out of her opening. Maec suddenly got inspired and a grin broke out on her face. She sat up and shoved Onigumo back. The Shouten released her when she sank down him. Asuna's mouth opened and he mentally let her go as well and she was rasping in and out as she lost control of her muscles. Onigumo had to roll them and he moaned as her whole body trembled underneath him. She screamed out and became incoherent. Maec chuckled across the way and Onigumo got his first look at the ether being and he was smirking.

"She is on overload mortal. Take her now and find yourself in ecstasy in moments. Such wonderful creatures succubus are. Turn their own power on them and they get all wild and yes, I am a kinky nasty bastard just like you." Maec said licking his lips.

Onigumo did not think to ask as his lover was whimpering and screaming out as he moved. The creature was right and he was altered not long after. Maec watched her become lost in her empusae beast and she wore the mortal out. She crawled over to him and it was truly the sexiest thing.

"You need blood?" He purred.

"Hai!" She snarled.

"But you want daemon blood." Maec asked brushing her lips with his thumb.

"You did this to us! We need more. Give us what we need! So hungry." She snarled at him.

"You want to rip me open and drink me? Come get me." He said licking his own lips.

He phased into Hueco Mundo and she followed behind him. She was absolutely stark naked and she wrapped her arm around his waist. She held onto him with tremendous strength and he thrilled at her prowess.

"Tear me open Isha. Take from me." He growled.

She snarled as she sank her fangs into his neck and he shut his eyes. Asuna was drinking him in and he was gasping as the feeling was pure bliss. This was such a difference for them both and she lifted her fangs and sucked in her breath.

"Lay down." She growled.

"Really? Are you my master now Isha?" He smirked.

"Hai. This moment hai. You have done enough. Do it now!" She said shoving him.

Asuna only wanted to feel him and he smirked the whole time until she ripped his ku style pants from him. She was being ruthless and she made him arch off the sand. She was physically touching his prostate and she began to tongue his cock. His eyes rolled back and the burn and need began in earnest. When she mounted him and rocked back and forth; he lost it totally. She was denying him nothing but his end. She growled out pay back and when he did finally have the finale; it was glorious. It left him weak and he felt his chest constrict. He wished it would always be this but he knew she would turn on him faster then he would turn on her.

Asuna stared at the wall of her bedroom in the in between near the Western Lands and she was feeling listless. Maec had slipped back and forth for several days whilst she was with Onigumo. It had been so incredible but now he was gone. She knew there was much he was not saying and knowing him; he had slipped back into his black and dark side. He probably was letting it eat him up and she stood up. She had not time for such nonsense and Maec slipping back and forth from sanity was the last thing she needed to worry about. She intended to stop Drostan and Sanra and she wondered if Maec really started the relationship. She bet he did not and knowing the whore; she had started something long before. She shuddered and she was sickened by the onna. She was in the West and she washing herself in an onsen when she felt hands on her shoulders.

"You stay busy." She heard in her ear.

"Naraku!" She groaned as he kneaded her shoulders.

"Love to hear that on your lips koi. Remember to who you belong." He said and he came into view.

Naraku's appearance changed from an inu into his ebony haired self. His long dark hair rippled down his back and he undid his navy haori and hakama.

"You are so gorgeous." She said breath taken.

"Glad you think so." He said slipping into the water.

Naraku jerked her forward and she gasped. He was influenced she could see by a half she had come to know all too well. It was Naraku but it was heavily dark in nature as he licked at her mouth.

"My koi. Did you enjoy our ningen hands on you?" He demanded.

"Hai." Asuna mumbled as if in a trance.

"Smell decadent inu. Tell me what this heavenly scent is." Naraku commanded as he only breathed against her mouth.

"Do not know." She said trying to kiss him.

"Nuh uh. Tell me why this makes me wish to tie you down and lick you head to toes." He said cupping her chin.

"Oh no." She said shutting her eyes and sighing.

"Tell me." He growled.

"Onigumo and I and we did that and shit!" She groaned in annoyance.

"This is what you smell like when you carry my child?" Naraku asked raising a brow.

"Hai." She nodded.

"It is wonder you do not stay twenty four seven with my young." He teased.

"Naraku!" Asuna sighed out.

"Hai? So lovely. Do you know what I wish my beautiful inu? Do you remember our first time?" He asked licking his lips slowly.

"Hai." She nodded dumbly.

"You screamed out in such pleasure and pain as I took you. I need you now and I will not be gentle." Naraku whispered passionately.

She was trembling for him and his words he had said the second time they had been together. She had to remember this was her hanyou from way back and she whined out as he made love to his mate.

Masanori stared at her badly scratched kanji in the tree and he smiled softly. He had not seen her in awhile and he wanted to wrap his arms around her. He really enjoyed holding her to his true form as it brought his bestial self such peace. He found her in the West and she was sleeping in a heap with her silks barely covering her. He was shocked and he neared her form.

"Asuna? Inu! Wake up! It is Masanori." He said softly shaking.

"Sorry. So sorry." She whimpered.

"Inu it is me. Wake up." Masanori said gently.

"Sorry! Masanori so sorry." She gasped coming awake.

She blinked and she realized she had been dreaming of Sanra's horrific attack. The man she referred to as her best friend was there in front of her and she looked away.

"Sorry? Why?" He whispered.

"Nothing. Bad dream." Asuna said wiping her eyes.

"Nothing? Bad dream about me?" Masanori demanded making her look at him.

"Please do not. It has been rough going as of late." She said standing.

"You swore to always be honest inu. If you had a dream I would like to know what it is that made you cry." He said frowning.

"Leave it be, okay?" She growled.

"Oh you get to make the rules." He snapped.

"Masanori! Kamis damn it I will not argue with you again over this. I just had this argument with you." She cried.

"We did? What in that other era?" He demanded.

"Hai. We were good when I left, so leave it alone. I am okay and you are okay. So let us have a little privacy." She said walking past him.

He watched her and something was not right. Something was terribly wrong and she was shaking as she tried to dress.

"Why are you shaking so damn bad. Let me see you." Masanori growled.

He ripped her hanfu away and he saw a venom mark on her that had not been there before. He trembled and he met her eyes in disbelief. He immediately sank to his knees and he scented her and she grunted and he looked up at her. Her face was flooded in tears and he quickly stood up. He scented her sternum and there was nothing of him. Masanori stared at her face and her eyes bled red.

"What happened?" He asked with a pained look.

"I was attacked." Asuna whispered.

"Did you have my babe?" He asked grabbing her shoulders.

"Hai." She nodded and she dissolved into tears.

"Why? Who?" The ookami kumo asked in cracking voice.

"It was the Shouten named Sanra tr'Awnhi. She is a shape shifter. She felt her twin and she flooded me with kemuri." She said breaking down.

Masanori heard in her mind and his eyes widened. His hands cupped her face and he made her look at him.

"She raped and tortured you? She killed my baby?" Masanori asked physically shaking.

"Stop!" She squeaked.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She sobbed silently and he was a mess as well. He felt her pain. It startled him but she had wanted this babe badly. Loosing his daughter devastated her and he pulled away and stared at her face.

"Tell me." He whispered softly.

"I wanted her. I wanted her more then I can ever say." Asuna cried softly holding onto him.

"Why?" He asked utterly stunned.

"Because she was of you! She would have had you in her and I love you so much." She admitted.

Masanori seemed confused for a second and just stared into nothing. He turned his eyes to hers and slammed his mouth to hers. She groaned and cried as he kissed her with need. Asuna was feeling too out of sorts and tried to extract herself from his arms. Masanori was volatile at the moment and he made his shoki cloud appear. He pulled her to him and they appeared in a burrow deep within a cavern.

"Why are you trying to run from me? Why do you try to get away?" Masanori demanded.

"Because it hurts too much. I see you and I am reminded of what I lost, okay?" Asuna whispered out.

"You cannot look at me right now? Why am I the last to know? Why did you not tell me?" He asked with a cracking voice.

"Because I could not find you!" She cried.

"I was in the Ryuku Islands. I thought you knew my patterns." He stuttered.

"Masanori, I was in agony. I have truly never felt anything so painful in all my life. Dying was not even that horrible. If someone had come by and ended my life; I would have been grateful in that second." She admitted.

"What exactly is kemuri?" He asked trying to reach for her.

"It is like volcanic ash but it is a shoki. It burns terrible and consumes with horrible quickness. She phased her hand into my womb and filled me with it." She said barely able to speak.

His eyes widened at the description of what happened and bile flooded his mouth. He had to move away and throw up.

"How far along were you?" Masanori demanded in an emotional tone.

"Almost a month along." She said beginning to weep again.

"Long enough to path. Oh Kamis my baby suffered. She suffered because of this monster?" He snarled.

Asuna could not take his pain and it was almost a physical thing. She was about to blindly port and Masanori grabbed her. He wept into her hair and Asuna could not stop her own emotions.

"How did she come about?" He asked painfully.

"I went to you after Naraku and I had a strange disagreement. It was not a fight but his ningen side was overpowering the whole of his mind and he overpowered me. He decided I needed to have his child and you were affected by the scent. I felt dirty and used as we talked but soon we were in your bed. It was perfection. It was just so loose and filled with such emotion. I told you that I love you, always." Asuna breathed out.

"I made love to my best friend. She told me that she loves me always?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. I am sorry. I know this is not what you need. I know your heart and your mind. You can handle a friendship with benefits but not love. You cannot accept love. I get that and I swore to tell you the truth. Now shun me." She said with her throat aching and her gut twisting.

She stumbled away from him and searched out her hanfu. Naraku had left her for only a little while to get food and Masanori had come upon her after they had made passionate rutting. She found her silks and began to dress with haste and he had to hold onto the cavern wall for support. His sadness was killing her and she wanted to get away from the turmoil.

"_**NO**_!" He snarled as he grabbed her.

Masanori ended up slamming her against the wall of the cave and she stared into very red eyes.

"You cannot tell us what you just did and leave!" Masanori growled in her face.

"Let me go. Let us go." She whispered in a sad voice.

He was sick to his stomach and he felt as though he had faced the crap from his childhood all over again but somehow this seemed way worse. He jerked away from her and he went to the back of the cave and she heard water splash. She realized he must be washing the vile taste out of his mouth and she stood there unable to think clearly. He came back and his face was covered in tears. Masanori neared her and he pressed his forehead to hers and his eyes shut as his emotions overcame him. He was unleashed and she was seeing how deeply he felt. Asuna was crushed by his pain and she wanted to escape it. He lifted his fist and smashed it near her head and the rock cracked a little and his knuckles became bloodied. Masanori sought her lips and she let out a whine. His mouth was demanding and he sought her inner sanctum as he ran his tongue everywhere. His bloodied hand threaded in her silver hair and stained it pink. Masanori grew more aggressive and demanding as he made angry noises. He was not hurting but only dominating which intoxicated her. It did not occur to her that his eyes had been red and he had used third person when he spoke. He worked her pale green hanfu down again and his lips began to drift along her throat and shoulder. She shut her eyes to his exquisite nature and she was flexing her fingers from digging in. She felt as though her insides were breaking apart and her soul was shattering from sadness; all from his kisses.

"Cannot accept. Will not walk away. Not now." He said in broken speech.

"Mas-anori!" She cried softly as he left angry nips to her skin.

He moved her and he began walking her backwards. His behavior almost frightened her but she was not truly afraid he could hurt her. His intensity was over the top and she was caught up in his kumo silk. Masanori had walked her into his webbing and used the sticky silk to hold her in place as he began to taste and tease her overwrought nerves. It truly occurred to her that he was very much being controlled by his primitive nature and she groaned out loudly as he spread the lips in her nether region. He used his venom as she knew he would but he injected into her clit deeply and quite a bit. She was caught off guard by the intense stabs of pleasure and she felt herself contract and spasm as it began to cause her muscles to twitch. She caught him staring at her breasts and he looked up at her face. His eyes were still blazing red and he never lost eye contact as he cupped one mound in both of his hands and leaned forward and began to gently nip and suck with just the tiniest bit of pressure. Her eyes widened and she was feeling the tsunami of feeling beginning to numb her feet and she felt cold. She began hypervenelating and her lips tingled as she tried to control her reactions. Masanori was caught up in tasting her very soft and tantalizing nipple. She tried to reach him by brushing his mind and he ended up brushing his cheek against her breast and tip. Asuna bit her own tongue and she moaned and whimpered as the pleasure began to combust and swell. He brushed the pad of one finger against her engorged pearl and she shuddered violently in the web as a soul consuming orgasm ripped through her. She screamed out as it swallowed her whole. He blinked not fully comprehending but he slipped his fingers through her sex and felt warmth and moisture. Masanori took her mouth again but in a much softer way. She sought his warmth desperately and she sought so much as she attacked his lips. She felt Masanori shift against her and Asuna moaned as he exposed his own sex to hers. She heard him growl out ai. He continued to growl and snarl it out as he freed her from the silk and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Their grunts and moans permeated the air and it was a wild, animalistic coupling. They ended on the floor of the cavern and he was beside her and moving smoothly as his hands moved over her body to feel so much more then skin. She was trying to taste and suck on his fingers as he delved deeper then he should. Masanori saw more then he should and he felt more then he dared but his hands were in her hair and moving all along her as the need to surrender to the melting pot of their thoughts made him throw his head back and cry out loudly. The claws of his thumbs sank into her hips where Amedeo had marked her and she became again swallowed by the perfect bliss. Masanori erupted as he held onto her tightly and he bled as Asuna's fangs had become buried in his juncture. The searing heat slammed into them both and they both passed out.

She could not take it and this single act of passion was one of the most profound of her life. That was saying a lot because of what she was. Her vision swam and she was sobbing beside the onsen that Masanori had found her by. She had no clue she would be so taken with the young ookami kumo when she had flirted that day and thoughts of avenging his father wormed its way through her mind. She had stumbled from his burrow and ported out. Asuna got herself together and she was barely coherent as she looked up to see an inu she did not recognize. She had silver hair like herself and eyes that mirrored Augusta's. She blinked at the onna who was like a ghost and was suddenly gone. She was startled by the appearance of this person. The freakish thing was that she looked so much like herself. Asuna tried to find her but she was no longer there. She decided to check on her twins and Aellae. She ported to the Ryuku Islands and proceeded to spend time with her youngest children. The inu princess had no desire to further complicate things and she realized depression was settling upon her. She was sitting in the palm forest and she realized Sanra was winning. The bitch was slowing killing her in some ways and she refused to loose to such a sick whore. Asuna looked up and she saw Drostan across the way. She growled low in her throat and he had a hate filled look on his face.

"Spies tell me that Lord Ryukotsusei has twins. Akemi has been busy I see." He said in fury.

"You are the stupidest being to be here and you tell me you send spies?" Asuna asked standing.

Drostan watched as the winds began to blow up around her but she was not changing into her animal form. Her face held such hate that he stepped back. She held out both her hands and not only the yoki dagger appeared in her left hand but another appeared in her right. Asuna rushed him and he had to put up his arms as she slashed at him with such malice. She was snarling and screaming as she sliced into him.

"You crazy bitch!" He yelped as he backed up.

"Correct wyvern. I am a bitch and I will tear you up!" She said as her yoki got wild again.

There was no control over her own power and her emotions were out of control as well. Amedeo had felt the wyvern king and he had come at a run. Gabrielus, Nigelus, Bartemus, and Valerian had followed. Amedeo saw his wife with a pulsing green aura and her eyes were not red but green as well. Ryukotsusei came running at a break neck speed and the pulse of yoki was unstable as she lost her temper.

"Amedeo get her!" Ryu commanded as the basilisk did not dare interfere.

"She is winning!" Amedeo growled.

"Her yoki is unstable! Something is very wrong." The dragon lord snapped.

Asuna whirled around and she actually only touched Drostan's wing and it dissolved as if encountered with a blistering wind. He shrieked in agony and her whole body was continuing to pulse and Amedeo could see her yoki as it grew. Ryukotsusei let his raigekidan grow and he unleashed against Drostan who in turn turned on the dragon lord. Asuna saw him move and everything happened so fast. Valerian moved in front of Drostan who shoved a short sword deep into his gut and he coughed up blood. She was able to touch Drostan's arm and it blew away. Valerian slipped to the ground and Gabrielus had yelled out for him. Asuna reached him first and the yoki was still wild. He coughed up more blood and she pulled him to her and Valerian smiled at her.

"I only wanted to be of help femmina." He whispered hoarsely.

"Valerian do not dare die!" Asuna whispered back feeling anguished.

"Si. I have no wish to die but this is good no? Perhaps I can finally move on. I am so grateful to have met you." He said reaching up and cupping her face.

"Valerian no!" She cried out.

"I only wanted amor. True amor but I can see that was fleeting. You gave me joy femmina. He laced his weapon with his venom." He said feeling his body and breathing.

Asuna looked around and she yelled for Gabrielus. She demanded he find her wyvern. He nodded and he was shaking in fear. She ported him to Nobu and she ripped open his tunic shirt. She sank her fangs deeply into his belly wound and she began to suck the poison out. She spit it out on the tatami floors and she repeated the actions several times. Nobu came in and saw what she was doing. Gabrielus was behind them with a brown wyvern. He had no mercy and shoved his claws in his throat and pulled out his venom gland.

"Antidote si?" The white begged of Nobu.

Nobu nodded and he took the small organ and the brown clawed at its throat and Asuna snarled. She stood and belted it across its face. It passed out and Valerian was loosing consciousness.

"Was that a soldier?" She demanded.

"Si." He nodded.

Nobu quickly brought the anti-venom and helped Valerian drink it. He laid him down and he began to work on the wound in his belly.

"Gabrielus did you touch Valerian?" Asuna asked in a soft voice.

"He was my lover for a long time." Gabrielus growled.

"Never touch what is mine again. Do not whore out my own child and most certainly do not force a situation with someone who says no." She said not looking at him.

"How in the Gods name?" He asked stunned.

"I just know and I will remind you again; I claim him." She said coldly.

She moved over to Valerian and she sank her fangs deeply into his juncture and he woke up gasping. He was sputtering and not in pain; at least not from her bite. Gabrielus was angered and she lifted her mouth and the young basilisk's blood dripped down her chin.

"Now he carries my mark." She said getting up.

"You are married to my rex!" He shouted.

"Hai and I am royalty on my own. I am an heiress. I have a right to my concubines." She said walking past him.

Gabrielus's jaw was dropped and Valerian was in agony of pleasure and a belly wound. The white was pretty sure he had messed himself. He was shocked by her actions and Amedeo would be furious.

Asuna had brazenly taken Valerian into her circle and he was now in her bed in the between. Lei was now waiting on him hand and foot and she approved. She sat on the side of the futon and she held a cup with a widow draught.

"What is this femmina?" He asked sleepily.

"Widow. You will not hurt." Asuna murmured.

"Si." He nodded and he sat up with help.

Lei looked at Asuna. Valerian swallowed the widow and he began to feel warm all over and he stared over at the Jing heir and smiled.

"Si thank you both for waiting on me. I will be okay. Thank you femmina for acting so quickly." He said taking her hand and kissing the top.

"I marked you." She said watching his face.

"I am perfectly okay with that femmina. You are pouting and I wish to kiss it away." He said smiling a little.

She leaned forward and caught his mouth. He groaned softly and she proceeded to kiss him stupid. Asuna slowly pulled back and he panted a little.

"Would you do something for me?" She asked.

"Si." He nodded enthusiastically.

"Lei? Would you?" Asuna asked.

"Depends my darling." He said giving her a look.

She leveled him a stare and he rolled his eyes. He stood up and he made an act of undressing. He acted put out and Valerian looked at her and then at Lei.

"Femmina?" He asked surprised.

"He will be gentle I promise." She said smirking.

"Oh!" He said getting taken in.

Asuna settled back and she was enjoying the sight very much and she sensed Amedeo near. She stood up and put her fingers to her lips. She kissed Lei and then Valerian. She slipped from her room and her husband was pissed.

"Did you take him as mate?" he demanded.

"I put a claim on him hai. He does not want Gabrielus anymore and I do not think it fair for the White to force himself on him. I will not have Amedeo!" She growled.

"You are my wife! Mine!" Amedeo snarled at her.

"If you must know; Lei and Valerian have been taking up with each other. Not that it is your business but my claiming him was for his benefit. Now loose your attitude!" She growled.

His face fell and he mouthed Jing. She nodded and he felt stupid.

"I have not lied and I did have a short liaison when you were dead in another timeline. I have been honest so do me the honor of treating me with respect!" Asuna said flatly.

"Si femmina. I am sorry. You were attacked again and then Lord Ryukotsusei says your yoki is out of control and Gabrielus told me. I lost my head." He said looking down.

"Well get over it. I will get myself under control. This time you thank your Gods that it was not your child I carried." She said as she passed him.

He blanched and he grabbed her.

"Do you think so little of me?" He demanded.

"I think much of you but your words are rather haunting to me as of late." She snapped.

He grew furious and he walked away. She did feel volatile at the moment and tears pricked her eyes. She ported out and she was near the caverns that Masanori had kept his burrow. She made her way inside and he was not there. Everything was gone and she realized he was running away again much like she had. Asuna knew he could hide himself away if he so chose.

"It is best this way. I am sorry I entered your life Imai Masanori. I have caused you nothing but grief." She said wiping away tears.

Asuna ported away and she had not seen nor felt his presence. He was deep in the shadows and he stepped out. Naraku was curious who this Imai Masanori was. He looked at the meager remains of a burrow and he decided this caverns would serve as a nice hideaway. His inu needed healing and he needed to discover all there was to his enemies.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: VERY VERY DARK chapter. Maec sinks back and forth from sanity to madness. Ryukotsusei and Naraku face off as Masanori makes himself known to the hanyou. Hell breaks loose as one objective is met and it causes civil war. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Trouble Foreseen

She was trying to ignore the obvious but it could not be ignored. Asuna was sluggish and she felt heavy as she made herself get up. She went to a looking glass and she looked at herself. She looked tired and too thin. It was crazy because she was starving half the time. The inu princess sighed and Hideaki was in Panyu and he had trusted Tsukiko with her and of course his family. Lei stirred from her futon and he blinked as she perused her form.

"You are very with child but I feel such conflicting auras." He murmured.

"Should not." She said confused.

"May I ask which of your yummy mates you have been partaking of now?" Lei asked standing.

"Naraku and Onigumo who is actually his ningen part. Maybe that is what you feel! I have hanyou?" Asuna asked surprised.

"That would explain it but it is not a normal halfling. Odd." He said frowning.

Asuna looked at the glass and she could only feel one aura. She frowned and she went about getting dressed. Amedeo and herself were not speaking very much and Justinus felt the tension. Asuna was also staying away from her own twins; she did not want Drostan's spies to even remotely think they were hers. She was dressed in a royal blue hanfu with black accents and Lei looked at his wife as his mouth watered. The inner dress was simply a long silk tunic but it was cinched and given a waist by a halter style lace and silk inner half jacket. Everything was fairly sheer and he stared at her chest. Her outer haori was long and the long bell sleeves were edged in the finest black lace. The halter portion of the bodice was also lace and high neck but it plunged in the front. Yes, Lei was staring like a lecherous idiot and she smiled a little.

"I brought it back with me from the future era. It looks old style but I was pleased by the design." Asuna grinned.

"I think it quite stunning. I am wondering if you should wear it out." Lei said looking at her eyes.

"Come." She said taking his arm.

Lei gulped and they walked into the main hall. The few corporeal and the children needed regular food. Asuna sat down and began to eat with her chop sticks and small ladle spoon for broth. Her stomach rolled and she scrambled to the side of the room and began to throw up. Yhea reached her first and she was getting wretchedly sick.

"Call on Nobu or Nanami." He yelled at Lei.

Lei nodded and Yhea picked her up. Her pups looked concerned and she was laid down on her futon.

"Asuna?" He asked softly.

"I want to go to the forest. I feel sick again." She said as he phased her outside.

She began to vomit more and she was dry heaving as he rubbed her back.

"Do you think taking in his putrid blood did something to you?" He asked.

"Perhaps. I took in a lot I think." She said wiping her mouth.

Asuna was feeling weak and she was also feeling such despondency and she began to wonder if it was her. She narrowed her eyes and she thought back to what happened between her and the ookami kumo. She truly did not know much of their species. She knew they were capable of great deceit or loyalty. They were excessively intelligent beings as they had orchestrated the fall of the Tsuchigumo kingdom. Asuna wondered if there was more to the story and the emotional tide might have done more to two deeply telepathic minds.

"I need to find someone." She said making herself get up.

Yhea frowned and she decided to stalk him. She made her body move and she closed her eyes. The heaviness was hers but she felt certain it was his as well. If he was houshi the poor man would be flogging himself. She went to his past burrows and she was going on by his very subtle scent. She made her way past Illina's monument; normally lower levels would not be afforded such a thing but she had been an exception and something special; even in her mind. Asuna bowed and said a prayer for her soul and she moved on. She was careful to look for signs of kumo both low level and taiyoukai. She had to search for more then four days before she happened upon an ookami kumo. It was a low level and hurt badly. She looked around and it made threatening noises.

"I will not hurt you." She stated aloud and then in funnel.

Funnel was the universal language amongst the island kumo. It was easily understood and the male stopped. Its eyes followed her movements and she climbed his web with ease.

"A bear or boar got you perhaps?" She inquired.

The male indicated yes and she looked at the gouge marks. They looked to be tusk inflicted and she calmly ran her hand over his leg.

"I have a toxin that I can use to seal this. May I use it?" She asked in kumo.

He rubbed his legs together and he was frightened. It seemed he did not trust taiyoukai and she sighed. She stood up and neared him and surprisingly he did not move. He seemed confused and dazed as she neared him. She waved her hand in front of his face and he suddenly grabbed her. She yelped and he was not hurting her and he settled her next to his body.

"What are you doing?" Asuna growled out in annoyance.

He did not answer and only settled in his web. She yelled but he ignored her. She was ranting and raving when Masanori did show up. He was shocked to see the male holding onto her tightly.

"Ken? Why are you holding an inu? We do not eat taiyoukai!" Masanori admonished the young male.

Masanori listened carefully and he looked at the male and he was not giving up the pretty inu.

"Ken, she is my friend. Please let her go." He said crossing his arms.

"He refuses to listen! I was only trying to assess his wound. He grabbed me when I got close." She exclaimed.

"He says you smell good. He wants to smell you often so he has decided to keep you." The taiyoukai said smirking.

"He cannot keep me Masanori. I have things to do." She growled.

"He does not care. He is a very young male and only recently came of age. I think what he is smelling is your state. You are pregnant right?" He asked tapping his foot.

"The babe I carry is part kumo hai. I think." She said cocking her head.

"Oh Asuna that is bad." He said climbing up.

He was acting normal and as if nothing had occurred between them and she stared at him as he began to work on the wound. The young male made noises of what she assumed were relief.

"I would not have hurt him." Asuna snorted.

"He knows. He wanted to smell you." He said without looking at her.

"Jack ass." She growled out again.

"He again does not care. Says you smell like perfect." Masanori shrugged.

She saw him working steadily and after awhile the young male relaxed his hold. It seemed he was sleeping and she looked at Masanori.

"I stunned him with my venom. He really wanted you. I think he may have tried to um do things." He said smiling as he walked past.

"We need to speak." She said softly.

"Not really. If you came to check if I am okay then I am. You were right of course. Love is not an option for me. I thank you for seeing it. You were being more astute then I was." He said moving away.

"I feel you. I am feeling your emotions." Asuna called.

"Forgive me. It will wear off. It normally does after some time passes. Ookami kumo are highly developed in telepathy. I think it is supposed to enhance pleasure but side effects, sorry." Masanori shrugged.

"You hurt. You feel despondent." She accused.

"It does not matter what I feel. You left. I am not a glutton and I do not stick around to have anyone trample my feelings. You only reminded me why love is worthless and sex is just sex. Thank you." He said bowing.

"I wanted her." She cried out.

"Just not me. You could not even tell me the truth. I had to drag it from you. I am okay Lady Asuna. Forget this nobody. I am no one and happy to be so." Masanori stated walking on.

"What happened in that cavern? Tell me!" She demanded.

"I reacted. My beast actually surfaced and needed to be with the onna who was supposed to have our child. When I woke up as myself the said onna was long gone. I had never had such a moment. I had never had such emotion as I rutted but that is all it turned out to be; rutting or fucking. Take you pick." He shrugged.

"How dare you!" Asuna growled at his back.

"How dare I? How dare you! You forced your way into my mind and my heart. I wish to remain civil and if we run across each other then so be it but I will no longer be used by you or for you. You are truly no different then any other kumo onna. You just wear the wrong species." He said bowing.

"Masanori!" She said in a strangled tone.

"What? I am nothing to you or for you. I learned my lesson well inu. You were fun and quite the diversion. Have a nice life." He said bowing again.

She choked at his words and she walked up to him. She shoved hard and he whirled on her. Masanori grabbed her jaw and he caught the same scent that Ken had. It was so freakishly subtle and he made a pained noise. He stumbled away from her and he looked at her as if she had burned him.

"What?" She demanded.

"He smells ookami kumo." Masanori whispered.

"No, he does not." She said confused.

"Hai he does! I do too. Onna you could not conceive so easily could you?" He demanded.

"I am half uppyr so hai, I conceive like a rabbit the mortals would say." She growled.

Masanori closed the distance and he took in her scent and his eyes were bleeding red. He reached up and ripped open her bodice. She made an angry noise and he leaned down and scented her carefully. Masanori had to grab her shoulders and he was laving his tongue along her sternum. He was suppressing his raging desire to force her down so he could taste all over her chest.

"Is that what you want?" Asuna asked in a strange tone.

"Hai." He groaned.

Masanori shut his eyes and began to kiss her breast bone and his lips made it to a breast. He suckled her with need and aggression as she whimpered for him. He pulled her down to the grass and he laid her back and he exposed her stomach. He hands shook a little and he pressed his ear to her belly. Masanori shut his eyes and by the Kamis he felt his child; he felt his son. His hands clutched the silk of her hanfu and he let out a little cry himself. He began to kiss her stomach and she was caught up in his tidal wave emotions. He kept thinking boy and the soft pressing of his lips drifted down her stomach to her nestle of curls.

"Masanori." She said with a heaving chest.

"No words. I need no words." He said as he gently spread her thighs.

He only slipped two fingers into her depths and he moved up her body so that he could watch her face. He also wanted to kiss her as he slowly worked his fingers back and forth. He stretched and moved them within her and she very soon was grunting. Masanori kissed her gently as he continued to work her most private parts. Asuna was getting crazy and he was lazily pressing his lips to hers.

"Masanori! What did we do?" She asked groaning loudly.

"We mated Asuna." He said softly as his fingers grazed her sweet spot.

"Mated?" She cried against the pleasure.

"Hai. I figured you did not mean it. Onna stop holding back." He growled.

"You were going to walk away! I was grieving for our loss. I am sorry. I wanted her and I would have lived without you in my life to have had her." She whimpered.

"You are cold! How can you even say that? How can you say you would shun me?" Masanori asked.

"Because you were not thrilled with the idea of being a father." She growled.

"I am terrified but happy! You onna need to learn how to interpret my emotions." He snapped.

The whole time they argued; she was working his hakama down and undoing his haori. He rasped as he joined with her and it was glorious. He had no voice nor will left to argue. His mind was immediately primitive and his beast was only concerned with now looking after and protecting his young. He hated his primitive nature.

/

Asuna noticed she was much calmer. Masanori did not like how thin she was and he was trying to get her to eat. She had thrown the rice in his face. He had jumped on her and proceeded to pin her down and he only wanted to kiss her. Asuna fully realized that male kumo "nested" and it was such an odd thing for this species. Very few species in nature or in general were this paternal. Male kumo would make jokes of their instincts but when actually faced with a pregnant mate; their jokes stopped and they became territorial and quite vicious. Masanori felt like an idiot but his drive to shelter and just touch her was making him crazy. Asuna had sent a letter to the in between and said she sought out a medicine man and she had not lied. She also had not elaborated. So now Masanori was staring down at her and he was so much more then fond of her. She watched his face as he moved their clothes and he thrust in her.

"Masanori." She gasped.

"Hai." He moaned.

"Ai!" Asuna cried.

"Ai." Masanori whispered back and he continued short and sharp thrusts.

The onna who had teased and flirted with him was now under him as he made passionate love to her. She carried his son and was becoming more and more entrenched in her. The thought frightened him that he was going to expose himself. The only one he knew to expose himself was the hanyou. His son shared her womb with his son. He decided he was going to deliver her to the in between himself. He knew her and she would get pissed but she was going to have an ookami kumo shadow.

Masanori took a deep breath and he felt an ominous aura in his old burrow. He stepped in and he looked around. The hanyou was here but he had not appeared. Asuna was sleeping and she was not eating at all. This was not normal behavior for her at all and he cleared his threat.

"Hello?" Masanori called.

"I wondered if you would show." Naraku said stepping from the inky blackness.

"I am Imai Masanori. I need to come forth and be a man. Your mate is my dearest friend but we have had physical relations. You should know that she carries a hanyou and it has your aura sort of. I know not your history nor is it my business but she says it is your child. She does not lie to me so I believe her." He shrugged.

"She does not lie to you? You are fortunate ookami kumo. She lies to others when it suits her. She is not an evil onna but a bossy, bullheaded, and arrogant tart. Makes me love her more." He smirked.

Masanori actually smiled and Naraku was circling him.

"You will be of use to me. I have no quarrel with your relationship. Perhaps I need delve very deeply in her mind. Perhaps we already know one another?" The hanyou offered.

"We do." He nodded feeling himself flush.

"I see. How very curious of me. I find myself enjoying certain memories more then others. Those memories make me anxious to experience it." He said watching him.

Masanori could actually feel the power of this being and it absolutely terrified him. He also could feel the goodness of a small part. This being could so easily be evil but he was also loyal to what he deemed as his. Asuna was his creature he realized. To stay in good graces one must pass through him. Masanori was glad he had manned up.

"Intelligence impresses me and I have been learning all I can about empusae. Thankfully she seeks others because she would and could actually kill even me." He said watching him.

"Kill?" He asked surprised.

"Oh hai. She can drain a mortal or youkai to death with her fangs and her yoki absorbs other yoki. Why do you think she is so powerful? She keeps feeding the need but really does not unleash it. Succubus have many many young but their survival is normally low. Other succubus and incubus as the males are killed will kill each other off in search of that fix." He explained.

"Oh Kami." Masanori said with a horrified expression.

"They are so dangerous that other manner of uppyr would kill them off as well. The fact they can suck the life right out of someone without actually feeding from their blood. They can even channel it too. The mortals legends of them have the ningen terrified of these creatures. Every culture in the world has a name for them. There were wars within their clans backs many thousands of years ago. Rivers were said to have run red and the British Isles became an epicenter for both these Shouten and empusae. They worship the same Gods." Naraku explained.

"How many individuals are left?" he asked stunned.

"Maybe a hundred? Not many at all. The blood of an uppyr takes over any blood. That is why they can change other beings into them. Their whole base structure changes. It is the oddest thing in nature. This is the reason they are feared so among the youkai and mortals." He said staring at him.

"I cannot imagine." He said stunned.

"You have seen one of my children? Her name is Hibari and she is a perfect blending of my power and her mother's yoki. She also has more then one mate as her mother does. Instead of killing endless men; these onna take several mates to feed themselves." Naraku stated as he paced.

"It seems to work. Asuna used to be Lady Ayana." He pointed out.

"She has had the soul of a blood drinker for all time. Legends of the warrior queen have her act like herself now. Only difference was that she did not drink blood." The hanyou murmured.

"So what would you have of me?" Masanori asked.

"Give our inu what she needs even in spite of herself. You need to get comfortable with much kumo. She is worldly and you are naïve." He chuckled as he walked back into the shadows.

"What are you saying?" He yelled.

"Get used to the ruckus of a large and crazy family. Your son and mine will be born into it." He heard and Naraku disappeared.

Masanori stared and the implications of Naraku's words hit him like a ton of bricks. He told him move near her. He told her to become apart of her family.

Maec was tossing and turning and memories surfaced in his brain that he had shut away. Isha was making him loose his fucking mind faster. He had flown into irrational rages and he was falling apart. His court was watching their king become crazier. He shifted in his bed and he felt a hand on his cock. He jerked his eyes open and he could swear it was Nia. He yelped and the ghostly image laughed and laughed. Maec sat up and tried to belt her across the face. Sanra was scared of him and his power but he was also terrified of what her fucked up mind would come up with. Sanra tr'Awnhi had a nasty temper that normally manifested in twisted plots. Maec had taken much of the credit for the wiping out the Koval clan. He had been fond of Yung. It had not been about love but admiration when he had taken him under his wing. Maec was naturally possessive and Yung he had considered his. It had been mutually pleasant at first and he had wanted to shut out the pain of Nia's betrayal. Maec had decided to indulge fascination and had an odd hair up is ass occasionally. Truly he preferred women but when he was deep in depression; it was easier to go against norms. He snarled as he began to strangle her and she laughed more. His sister got off by the violence and he threw her from him.

"You sick bitch! Get out of my bed." He screamed.

"I do not want to." She pouted.

"You think I want you after you show me her face? You are a whore!" Maec snarled.

"Love it!" Sanra purred.

Both Shouten heard snarling and they saw green eyes. Maec was uncertain of who it was and he made ready to attack. Sanra was slammed straight through the wall of the bedroom and when Asuna stalked forward she saw no Sanra. She jerked her head towards Maec and he stared at her in awe. She came at him and slammed him against his head board of his lush bead. She sank her fangs into his jugular and his eyes slid shut slowly as she drank from him as if starved. She was coaxing forth a massive and powerful response. His hands buried in her silver hair and he was groaning out as she began to lick at the puncture wounds.

"Yes! Yes, please Isha. Gods fucking spill me." He growled out wildly.

His blood spilled down his chest and she began to lave it up and he was loosing his mind to a completely awesome source. She yanked hard on his nipple piercing and he screamed out. Asuna proceeded to coax his lips to hers and he hungrily sucked at her tongue and he groaned out loudly. She finally released his mouth and she looked around. She threw open a drawer near his bed with a wave of her hand and his eyes drifted to the contents. She dove for and trapped him under her in a second. Asuna was in a bestial state and so hungry. Her mind was clear and she wanted him. She craved him and she gave herself permission since he had healed her and made her immune to the kemuri. She slipped the sterling silver cock ring on him and he groaned and hissed.

"Isha!" He hissed softly as she put the thing on him.

"Mine." She growled loudly.

"Pardon me? Have you lost your mind?" Maec asked and she then licked his rock hard and painful erection.

She began to lave her tongue on him and he bowed in her grasp and she used the tip of her tongue to dig a little in his slit. Maec was breathless and she was in a nasty mood and he was very much aroused by it. Asuna worked his barbell gold rings in his cock and she was so utterly wicked.

"Isha! Oh fuck. Oh Gods yes. Why do you torture me?" He demanded.

"Say my name in this life Maec. I am Isha hai but who am I?" She whispered as she took the barbell in her teeth that was in his skin underneath his head.

"Asuna! I know your name woman! You are Tomoshibi in soul and I see it." He groaned beautifully.

"So hungry Maec. I cannot hold down corporeal food." Asuna whispered as she nipped as his glans.

"Just fuck me! Let me feel you and I will check you." He reasoned.

She nodded no and she attacked his cock in earnest. When she took him down her throat he wished to the Gods that he would just let go. It seemed ironic to him at the moment because this nifty toy had been Yung's invention.

"Bastard!" He muttered.

Asuna looked up and a lewd smirk crossed her features. She was getting images from his mind and they were hot. They made her ache and she was in a nasty mood alright. Asuna pried his thighs apart and she began to use her tongue again. He arched as she probed him deeply with her wicked organ.

"Isha! Oh Gods woman what is going on in your head?" He begged.

"You allowed him to?" Asuna growled softly at his memory.

"Yes! I told you I am a nasty, kinky son of a bitch, okay?" He said in desperation.

She lay against him and she slipped two fingers past his tight entrance. His eyes rolled back and Nia had not even been this bold. He had always been the bold one and introduced her to pleasures. Of course Maec mentally reasoned that he had introduced Asuna to some himself. His cock was weeping and she shifted her belly against him.

"You have called me evil!" Maec gasped.

She did not want his words and she began curling her fingers. Maec stopped breathing deeply and it was making him wild. He was going blissfully crazy as she made his prostate vibrate it seemed. She felt the pre-release leak from his cock more heavily and his need was making her mouth water.

"Isha! Isha please. Oh Gods let me come. Isha! I swear to everything I will pay you back. I will make you so crazed!" He whimpered.

"You are so beautiful. You are so gorgeous. Will it then." She said moving her body.

"You bitch! Oh Isha. You have brought me low. Let me!" He screamed.

She massaged him with more pressure and increased how fast she curled her fingers. Maec was gasping in and his eyes had bled white as she was getting him to euphoria. He was shifting and trying to thrust his hips helplessly.

"Damn Yung! Sadistic freak. Bastard!" He snarled as he bit his own lips.

Asuna wanted to chuckle and it seemed her Koval prince had his own secrets. Perhaps this had been his own version of payback when things had gone sour. She was piecing together the story together in bits and pieces and Maec was groaning non stop. She slowly pulled her fingers back and he was ready to tear her up. Maec was ready to throw her on the floor and take her harder then she had ever been. Kisses began to be deposited on his over sensitized length. She willed something else into her hands and she proceeded to tie up wrists. Maec could not even see her at this point and he was snarling. He slammed his lush head of brown-black hair against his bed as she proceeded to cover his mouth with something. She was so wet and so damn aroused. He snarled as he began to lash his tongue deeply into her folds. Luscious arousal wept from her and he was utterly crazed. He only wanted this at this moment. She took herself from his talented mouth and he groaned in frustration. Maec felt searing heat touch his lips and he wrapped his mouth around her wrist. A second later she sheathed him within her perfection. He slowly sucked on the wound he had made and she moving on him slowly. Asuna watched him feed from her wrist and he moaned softly as his tongue lapped at the wound. It was ungodly sexy and incredible the way he reacted. Her mind could only latch onto the idea that she wanted him. She wanted him sane fully and not damaged severely. Her walls were already quivering around him as she rode her formerly bitter enemy but still technically her enemy. He grabbed her arm and he was snarled louder and louder as she rotated on him. Maec truly thought he was drowning and he began to kiss her palm and wrist as Asuna took him to dizzying heights.

"Ask again." She gasped out.

"Give me release. Please Asuna. My beautiful Isha. Give me my end. I beg you. Woman I beg you." He groaned out in a pained whisper.

She was staving off her own end and his blood had made her feel better. Asuna leaned back and released the sterling silver and Maec arched up into her. His cry was so beautiful and she too screamed out. Her claws dragged down his chest as she spasmed. Maec would have lost his corporeal form if they had not been in Hueco Mundo. He was jerking against her and his eyes bled silver as the perfect bliss consumed him fully. She released his wrists and they fell to his side.

"You did not take my energies." He whispered as his breathing very slowly returned to normal.

"I fed from your blood." Asuna murmured as she climbed off of him.

She licked the claw marks on his chest and he was sleepy but it was actually a good sleepy. She surprised him and she climbed next to him and laid her head on his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked stunned.

"Shut up. I am tired." She snapped as her eyes closed.

"Oh no no no! You do not get to come in here and dictate to me Isha." Maec said in a profound lust.

"So tired Maec. I have not eaten in almost a week." Asuna said barely audible.

He was in disbelief and after the incredible act of delicious torture. He sighed and pressed his hand to her belly. His eyes widened and a smile played on his lips.

"That is it my sweet. Hide yourself. Good girl. Let your brothers shield your aura." He whispered.

Maec wrapped his arms around and he fell into blissful sleep with a woman he loved for the first time in many, many centuries.

Maec woke up and he felt wonderful. He looked at Asuna and she was too pale. Her wrist had been sliced wide open and other poisons had been used to keep it open. Maec launched himself over her form and he sucked the poison out and swallowed it. He was immune to many, many poisons but Sanra had been vicious. She woke up and she had a small smile on her face.

"Stabbed her too." She grinned.

"You should not come here anymore. I forbid you!" He said in a desperate tone.

"Not my king." Asuna smiled weakly.

"Bull shit Isha. You are something akin to a wraith. Fuck! How did she get in here and I not feel it?" He demanded.

"I felt her and attacked." She said sleepily.

"Asuna wake up!" He commanded.

"You act normal right now, why?" She asked opening her eyes and meeting his.

"Shut up. You are offending me." Maec snapped as he picked her up.

"Why can you not stop her?" Asuna asked softly.

"All of my weaknesses need not be known my darling lover. You are still my enemy, remember?" He growled in exasperation.

"You were not my enemy last night. You were Takeo's father. You were my lover." She said sitting up.

"Stop talking." He said getting agitated.

"Please Maec. Fight for us. Fight for our daughter." She murmured meeting his mouth.

"Isha stop this madness. In the middle of the night; it is a beautiful dream. I have done many things and you want me to be sorry for and I will not!" He said getting angry.

She calmly kissed his mouth and he tried to fight what she was doing. He leaned her back on his bed and he held her head in his hands and met her lips urgently. He could not get out of his head what she had done the previous night and he pressed himself against her. He was mumbling in Kazak as he possessed her. Maec knew that was exactly what he was doing; he was possessing her.

"Why did you come here?" He demanded.

She could see him getting suspicious and she fought back despair. She could actually see him sinking into some sort of madness and she did the only thing she could think of. Asuna wrapped her legs around his hips and he was forced to move inside of her. His face fell as the bliss consumed him.

"You crave the oneness. Take it." She said softly threading fingers in his hair.

His mind was clouded and she felt so good. It was not just the sex; he felt whole within her presence and Maec fell to pieces. This man was tortured by his own evil deeds and those thrust upon him. The depravity became the norm and the sickness tried to kill him. He began to sob her into her juncture and he was reeling. He felt so weak and he was not weak. This woman made him wish for change and it made him nuttier. Maec shoved himself into her hard and she cried out for him. A small part of him wanted to punish her but this part was soothed by her closeness.

"I am taking you away." He whispered as he shifted them.

Her legs now rested in his elbows and he was gasping.

"Isha! Look at me." Maec demanded.

She looked at his face and she was trembling. Maec stopping moving and he held onto her neck and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I want you." He whispered softly.

Asuna knew what he wanted and she was terrified. She nodded and the look on his face made her swoon. Terror filled her but she knew that Nia had felt fear of him in the end. She refused and she relaxed totally. He felt her surrender and he was trembling. Maec let himself become his ether form and he pulled her as well. It was so easy to do and he was shocked. He had seen this and forced it with her before but it had been unwilling. Maec was shattered and he realized his mistake after as she slept. She was not a normal Tomoshibi soul. He had no freaking clue what she was and he also knew she was trapped in the corporeal. That thought saddened him above everything. It also made him mad as hell. He also had no one else to blame but himself.

Asuna was shocked to find herself nestled back in Japan near the dragon castle and she found a note in her hand. Maec had written in Japanese and told her to not bothering to return. He also told her for the sake of their daughter to take in blood of Shouten or uppyr. He said eventually she should be able to take in the natural slop of a corporeal. Asuna was enraged at his words but he was shutting her off. What had happened between them was setting him off and she had reached him. He forbid her from returning to Astana and he stated he would protect her as long as she carried his child but she was not to go after Sanra right now. He also stated that he refused to be weak and she made him weak and it was intolerable. He wrote vehemently that he would not let her destroy him. She used her Dakkasou to destroy the note in anger.

"Well I do not care what you say, I will save you from yourself bastard!" She growled under her breath.

Asuna looked around and she sighed as she trudged towards the dragon castle. She needed to talk to Ryukotsusei anyway about employing a barrier like the West. Her sire really was so much easier to deal with and so much more bent towards sensibility. She went inside the castle and she went searching for Ryu and Akemi. She found the dragon lord and he looked up to see her. His demeanor was cool towards her and she was confused.

"They are sleeping for now." He said rising.

"You are angry for what reason?" Asuna demanded.

"You have absolved yourself from me. You bore these babes and you have resigned yourself to being their guardian." Ryukotsusei accused.

"Drostan thinks they belong to Akemi! He loves her and he would not harm them as long as he thinks that. I heard his mind. If he even has an inkling they belong to me then he will target them with no problem. Right now it is safer to be their guardian as you put it then their mother! He does not even know about Aellae and he will not. Think what you will Ryu but I love my pups more then you will ever know. If it means that I play and act a part at the moment then so be it!" She growled.

"But you have absolved yourself from me!" He said getting in her face.

"Perhaps it is for the best. Naraku has forbidden me from being anything more then an ally and I love him." She said under her breath.

His face filled with rage and his chest heaved.

"So he knows of my children and you let him dictate to you about your lovers?" He asked in a low voice.

"His will is important to me hai. Just as you have a say in Akemi's choices; he has a say in mine. If you will, he is my chief mate so to speak. Anyone else is below him." She said lifting her chin.

"Sickening! For one he is the very being who stole the Shikon no Tama and nearly killed your Uncle Inuyasha and your own father!" He snarled in fury.

"You murdered me in a previous life and waged war against the Inu no Taisho for centuries. So who has more sins on his plate?" Asuna asked in retort.

"That was true war and he only wished for a powerful trinket." Ryukotsusei said narrowing his eyes.

"Well he had reasons; you and I may not agree with them but we are not hanyou are we? His creation was unique and he only tried to make himself whole. Again, I do not agree and honestly he is way more powerful as a hanyou then as a full youkai. He cannot function fully as youkai and have all of his power so a hanyou he must stay. You may not agree but that is also not the point. I feel him always. I felt him even when he was secluded and his ningen part feels me as well." She shrugged.

"Ningen part? You have seen his ningen half?" He asked in hatred.

"Hai numerous times. He fathered one of my pups. She is a hanyou named Emi." She said lifting her chin and meeting his eyes.

"This is why I have not trusted inu. Backstabbing and arrogant creatures you all are. If this is the way you wish it Asuna then keep this arrangement permanent. Akemi loves my children as her own. I can admit I made a mistake; a terrible mistake." The dragon lord said in supreme anger.

"Do not threaten me Ryukotsusei. Do not think to keep my son and daughter. Ask Naraku what I do what someone threatens my children." Asuna said getting furious herself.

"I know how powerful you are onna. I also know you know I am as well. Sorami and Ryota are dragon dominant and in dragon lands they will stay. I will not back out on my treaties but you will not have my twins. Get out!" He hissed.

She lost her temper and she came at him. He grabbed her throat and he was furious. He felt betrayed and like a fool. He had given her his heart and a fucking hanyou dictated his life. She heard his thoughts and he hated Naraku with a passion. He hated the hanyou because he; Ryukotsusei, loved her more then his own chief mate. He loved Asuna with a deep passion and it was killing him. He felt like a fool for having shared something so deep and profound of himself with a devious inu whore. She choked and stumbled as she stared at his face.

"We agreed! You swore not to feel as such. You lied!" She said getting emotional.

"I told you I was falling and I did not know how to stop. You will not do this to me again. I will not allow it. I told you the time I marked that I was madly in love with you. I was honest and you flippantly disregarded my words. You allow a hanyou of all creatures to tell you what you shall do. Well he is not my master Princess Asuna. He may be yours but never mine." He said yelling.

"You want something I cannot do! You want me to give up my ways for you!" She accused.

"I only wanted you not to shut me out but Naraku demanded it, so it must be. Such a yoke upon such a powerful onna. No wonder he no longer needs the Shikon; all he need do is tap you!" Ryukotsusei scoffed.

Asuna's mouth dropped open and she was horrified at his words. Ryukotsusei was in a jealous rage and he would have fought the hanyou if he could.

"Get out. See our children when you pass through but they are not leaving. Let us let the wyvern think what he will." He said cruelly.

She ported out and she felt as though she had been sucker punched. She held onto the wall and she was blinking back tears. She had known things with him would end badly. She had known and she had still given into her desires. Asuna felt herself give into her grief and she wept.

She wondered about Sounga and she had to focus on something and she began to wonder if Maec had really been the one to go back and possess Touga. She was not sure of anything anymore and she wondered exactly what his sins really were. She knew he was responsible for some of the issues within the Jings and she was sitting in the in between and she pondered. Valerian and Lei were sparring and her basilisk lover was quite talented with a blade and really so was Lei. He also preferred not fight; he would if he had to but Yhea plopped down beside her and she looked over at him.

"You are shielding from us." He said flatly.

"Lots to think about it." She stated.

"Yes but I hate to think you cannot trust us." Yhea said resting his chin on his knees.

She looked at him and sighed.

"I hate what I am at times. I hate that I subjugate my loves and I hate that sometimes you all hate me." Asuna admitted.

"Emotional creatures. It is bound to happen. Evolution did not do a smart thing making you empusae the way you are but who cares? I love you like crazy and you know what? I do not care. I am apart of something great and that is what matters to me. I have something of my own and I am apart of something grander. My son is awesome and my brother is okay sometimes. My sister is skittish little thing but I love the hell out of her too. My father is a great man and my uncle is incredible. My wife is beautiful, so what do I want?" He asked her.

"You make me feel normal." She laughed.

"Thank you. Now what is on your mind?" Yhea asked.

"How to stop Sanra and figure out exactly where and when she has been." Asuna stated bluntly.

"Maec is not innocent Asuna. He did you a service I grant you but my love; he has done things too. That was him who took my father. I swear that it was him." He said in a defensive tone.

"Maec has much to answer for Yhea, of that I have no doubt but my love, I will condemn him for his sins and not Sanra's treachery. Sanra allowed and directed her own twin to sexually molest and abuse Lei for years! He may have had tendencies but I assure you that his tendencies are geared for the female. Wraiths are geared for the opposite sex in corporeal form and in the ether form; honestly they do not care. I get that now and tendencies may linger, okay, no big deal." She shrugged.

Yhea smiled and she finally got much. He leaned forward and kissed her mouth several times when Lei stopped sparring and so did Valerian.

"Hey! Leave some for us too." Lei snapped.

"Si." Valerian growled softly.

"Possessive jack asses. I swear I am going to get you alone and make you scream wife. I do enjoy you alone too." Yhea said kissing her and then he phased out.

She sighed and waved at the two men. They went back to sparring and they enjoyed the other's company much. Valerian was still very much into his other side but he always asked before he touched. She grinned at that idea and her sweet young basilisk got her very well. Hai, he fit in quite well.

Asuna was watching Yung and Hajnal was beginning to walk. He was praising her and she was clapping too. He looked over at her and smiled widely.

"Hello my lovely bound mate. Your mind is buzzing but I hear nothing." He said softly.

"Wondering at you and Maec. Did you ever like him?" Asuna asked.

Yung actually blushed and he looked up before answering.

"I was in awe of him when I was very young. I watched the whole Nia mess and I did feel bad for him at first. If you are wondering was I willing in the beginning then the answer is yes. He is charming as you know and he suffered. He loved Nia. I was only a distraction I know as we both had female lovers as well. He was teaching me the old ways. I think to pass the time and take his mind off his dark past. I did many things in his company I am certain I would have never done before." Yung explained.

"Maec did not murder your family." She said softly.

"Pardon me?" He asked shocked.

"No. He was furious with you but he had genuine care for you in his way. He considered you as close of a friend as he could have in his deluded mind. I am certain it was Sanra in conjunction with Raganos. His former heir is trying to force a civil war and what better way then have you rise up against your former lover and mentor?" She said in a very calm tone.

"Do not do this Asuna. Do not make me stop hating him!" He cried softly as he picked up Hajnal.

"I did not say he was not responsible for many atrocities Yung. I am only saying that this particular one I do not think he did. Your father still lives." Asuna stated watching him.

"How do you know this?" Yung demanded.

"I saw some of his mind when he made me immune to the kemuri. I did not intend to but he was so emotional and not shielding well. He is certain Sanra ordered your mother and sisters put to death. Sanra has something she can do and he cannot defeat her per say." She stated.

"She is the eldest born. The throne rightfully should have been hers but Maec is the oldest son. There is disgusting history that I do not even know but she is strong and I would have no doubt she has a way to destroy Maec. Why she has not I do not understand. I think it is because she fancies herself madly in love with him. She wants him despite his constant hateful attitude towards her but she gets off on that sort of thing." He said beginning to cry.

"She would probably become bored with him if he actually cared about her. The fact he hates her and shuns her makes Sanra want him all the more. My Kamis that family is screwed up. To think Maec shielded the sons of Nia against it." She said softly.

"Sanra got her nasty harpy claws into Thei and Sindari. Even though they were from his wives; he adored those girls but Sanra would constantly take them and show them things. I remember Maec flying into rages. He beat Sanra almost to death but she took it. Come to think; I think she liked it." He shuddered.

"Oh my Kamis. Nasty onna." Asuna stated disgusted.

"Maec lost interest in the girls when they showed a penchant for violence. He abandoned them except when he was in his madness. I know for a fact he never exposed his children to the magics except for Nveid. He must have had a latent talent for them." He shrugged.

"So you are telling me he was not a bad father?" She asked softly.

"Actually when he was calm; he was rather loving. He could be quite tender but Asuna he is consumed with darkness. It is eating him alive. His madness grows and it will destroy not just him but all those around him." Yung pointed out.

"Did he love his wives at all?" She asked.

"Love? No. Enjoy them? Oh yes. He enjoyed them often and they were well taken care of. Maec was amorous and would take them both sometimes in one night. They were lovely but they were just trophy wives." He shrugged.

Asuna nodded and she was deep in thought. Yung too was deep in thought and he looked at her.

"If my father lives; I have to find him." He whispered.

"I understand. Let us do that carefully, okay? Will you trust me? Please?" She asked him.

"Yes. You gave me hope after my tragedies and gave me my beautiful daughter. I love you very much and I love what I have. I will trust you." Yung said kissing her mouth and then her cheek.

Hajnal squealed and she grinned at her copper headed daughter. She kissed her fat toddler cheek and she spent more time and finally went on about her business.

Asuna decided not to listen to Maec and she was within Hueco Mundo. Maec was not in Astana but a small lodge and he was sitting alone.

"Why are you here?" He demanded snarling.

"You said do not come to Astana. This is not Astana." Asuna said crossing her arms.

"Isha, do not piss me off." Maec snarled whirling around.

"What are doing? You are sitting here alone and sinking into a depression." She said watching him.

"Woman do not piss me off. You think since I did something to pay that whore back that I am going to bend over and kiss your ass? Please!" He said grinding his teeth.

"You sent me away because you are terrified. You are trying so hard to hold onto reality." She said softly.

"You do not get it. I will probably end up killing you again or you will kill me. You also do not get that Sanra will eventually catch up with you again and I would rather her wrath be against me right now. I would actually like this baby to see the light of day. Raganos killed my last daughter and I should like this one to actually be born." He said getting in her face.

"I should like to see her born too. Yung told me that you loved Thei and Sindari much until Sanra gave them her attention." Asuna said in his ear.

"Yung runs his mouth." Maec snarled.

"Nalah? Did you love Nalah?" She asked softly.

"Yes. I loved Nalah very much." He whispered suddenly choked up.

"You sent her away." She murmured.

"How do you know of Nalah?" He demanded in anger.

"One of my sons married her." She stated honestly.

"Married her? She was in a monastery! She was a nun." He said eyes turning silver.

"Hai. Hanaj had taken her from it. She had been raped by uppyr. It was after you supposed death. Hanaj took care of her and when Hanaj revolted he did not wish to leave her. I went to Astana and took her. I brought her to one of my homes and Asher fell in love with her. He begged Hanaj for her hand. They are happy and have given you a granddaughter." She whispered very gently in my ear.

Maec blinked and the news of one of his youngest children being married startled him. It unsettled him that she had been married to an uppyr but he tried to stay calm. Nalah had reminded him of Nia in that she had been so gentle.

"He had better never treat her badly or I will kill him painfully." Maec threatened.

"He loves her Maec. He loves her passionately. His twin is quite jealous but they deal." She said watching him.

"She is not a whore! I will not tolerate hearing that she is shared! She was nothing like me. She is a good girl and I swear to the Gods that I will…" He began ranting.

She covered his mouth and he was startled. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and kept her to him as he took over the intimacy. Maec sought her moist heat and it was such a slow, passionate kiss. His eyes were bleeding silver and he picked her up. Maec made it as far as the steps and he phased his clothes and hers. He sat on the step and he kept up kissing her as they made love. He was a fool again and this was stupid. To keep engaging her on such a tender level was making him utterly and completely bat shit crazy. Maec felt her body shudder in his arms but he did not stop kissing her nor moving her. She was gasping against his mouth and he loved this passionate and powerful woman. She was the opposite in coloring to his Nia but she had the same sense of justice. She was just as stubborn and he loved it about her. He kept her undulations slow and she gasped and screamed over and over as he continued to hold back his release.

"Pay back a bitch Isha? You like how I can control myself?" He asked huskily.

"Hai. Oh hai." She groaned softly.

"Gods you are fucking wetter then I have ever felt. You will always be mine. Some way you always be mine, always. No matter if you take that entire blasted clan Jing. You are mine Isha. Our son will rule one day. Our son Maiell will be king of the wraiths and I will be dead I am sure but I will have the knowledge that it is our son that runs this empire." He rasped.

"Stop speaking!" She cried out.

"Did you not tell me once that nothing but my death would suffice? I tell you I expect it but I make you this promise; I will not make it easy and it must be by your hand my beautiful enemy. You must be my murderer and you must make it painful. I have sins to atone for, remember? I must pay for killing my Isha and Nia." He said drawing closer to his climax.

She was trembling and she realized she was crying.

"You cannot save me Isha. You cannot save something damned. Come for me again lover. Grip me tightly so I may forget a moment." He whispered in her ear.

He sank his fangs in the top of her breast and she did climax again. Maec gripped her tightly and held on as she made him feel; he felt perfection. Yes, he fully expected that she would kill him and he was getting to point of not caring. He would destroy Sanra and he decided he would give it up. He was loosing his will for to dominate and he only wished to find some sort of peace in his mind. Asuna was barely breathing as she heard his mind. She ported them to his bed and he passed out. She rolled to the other side and sobbed silently

Naraku was highly curious as his inu was not around as much. There were no battles and everything was rather calm. His inu was up to something. Asuna was actually reading when he found her and it was in a language he did not know. She turned the page of the leather bound volume and he watched her.

"Masanori found me. Hai I have your son. Hai he is well and I am keeping normal food down again. I am attempting to ascertain Sanra's stupid, demented brain. If you sit then I shall tell you." She said still reading.

He smiled and he sat down. His black hair was down and she looked over at him. He wore a grey haori and white kosode with a black hakama. He was luscious as always and she mentally groaned.

"My my koi. You are thinking lewd thoughts now." Naraku smirked.

"Naraku. I swear I get within a foot of you and I become like an adolescent pup again." Asuna murmured taking him in.

"Does that mean you think I am pleasing? Do you like the danger or the darkness?" He asked with a tiny grin.

"Hai. I love you." She said dropping the book she had stolen from Maec.

She crawled into his lap and she stared at his face. He cocked his head to the side and stared at her boldly and unashamed. Before long ago; he had fought his own desires for this onna. When the ningen began to have memories of her; his obsession with her deepened.

"Undo my hakama and take me onna. Right here and right now." Naraku commanded.

He saw her eyes flash and her breath quicken. She did as he told her and she used her own hanfu to cover them. He kept his eyes steady and his breathing deep as he kept her unmoving on him.

"We are supposed to be one creature. I know this now. We are not supposed to be apart and we will rule all of Asia one day. Through our family we will control everything." He said holding her chin between thumb and forefinger.

"Hai." Asuna nodded and unable to think too clearly.

"You will conquer these wraiths and we will rule that plane as well. Do you know what a high that gives me?" He asked thrusting up in her.

Her eyes widened and she nodded. He liked power. Power made Naraku feel secure and he equated both together.

"That whore is mine to kill, do you understand?" Naraku stated softly as he touched her tenderly.

"I want the kill." She whined.

"No my beautiful koi. No one harms my inu. If they do; I will decimate them. I will either absorb them or tear them to pieces. Take your choice for her. Pick her torture." He said as he began to kiss her mouth in short quick nips.

Asuna felt his yoki and he was pressing in on her. He was also using the cover of her hanfu to hide his wickedness. She stared at his eyes and they had changed to brown. Her mouth dropped open as she felt one of his tentacle appendages.

"Hai." He chuckled as he continued to make love to his mate.

/

Naraku had brought her back to the old burrow of Masanori and now she was sandwiched between hanyou and kumo. She had come to find out that Masanori and Naraku were now buddies of sorts. It was good and she felt so lethargic. Masanori woke up and moved his head and pressed his ear to her belly.

"He is good and so is our little hanyou." Masanori mumbled sleepily.

"Good." She smiled.

"You are eating again?" He demanded.

"Hai Masanori. I told you what I needed. I am okay." She stated softly.

"Just please take better care. You need to gain weight. Onna need to gain weight during pregnancy." He admonished.

"I know! I swear you are worse then Nobu." She growled.

"The healer is wise." Naraku mumbled.

"Stop! You all act as if I have not carried before. I have carried before, obviously!" Asuna snapped.

"Well I watched you get sick for days. You do look a little healthier though and not as sallow." He said blinking.

"Imai Masanori! I ought to beat you!" She said snapping as she got up.

Naraku laughed out loud and she put on a yukata. Masanori sat there and crossed his arms.

"Ai!" He growled.

"Hai. I love you and you. Now goodbye." She said walking away.

Naraku looked at Masanori and nodded to him.

"You and I are going to continue to be excellent friends. Now let us discuss our plans on your training." Naraku stated.

"Pardon me?" Masanori said surprised.

"Hai. You are an assest to me but you need to learn to battle with a blade. You will learn and I will help you learn some other things." He said rising himself.

Naraku wore a pale blue hakama only and Masanori saw the kumo shaped scar. He too had one but it was very small. All those that came from that house did but he said nothing. Naraku did not tell him that he was telepathic and he was intrigued by his thoughts. This man continued to intrigue him and they began to discuss their futures and their sons as well.

Ryukotsusei was in the palm forest surrounding his castle and he was still reeling over his last meeting with Asuna. Anger consumed him and he was honestly devastated by her words. He felt so utterly betrayed by her words and he was staring out at his ancestral lands. He felt a surge of power from further south and he ported to rocky outcroppings near the shore. He was shocked to see the man who had demanded that his lover remove herself from his life and jealous rage took hold of him. He stalked forward and Naraku felt a powerful aura approach. He turned and he saw the famed dragon lord; Ryukotsusei.

"Do you know who I am hanyou?" Ryu demanded.

"A dragon?" Naraku asked very much annoyed.

"Hai. Not just any dragon hanyou filth. I am Ryukotsusei. I am the Lord of the Ryuku Islands and all dragons who dwell within these lands. You stand upon my lands and you trespass." He stated clenching his teeth.

"Am I to be impressed lizard? I assure you I am not." The dark hanyou said coldly.

"You took her away from me." Ryukotsusei said hatefully.

"Who? Asuna?" He asked smirking.

"You are an evil bastard! You are undeserving of such devotion." He snarled out.

"Oh you are funny. I know your history scales but I shall allow you to live and forget that you touched my onna." Naraku stated with sarcasm.

"I did more then touch Lady Asuna. She bore me a son and daughter. You forbade her from me as if she is your property." The dragon growled.

"I did? Well how very mate like of me. Are you not tied to her cousin, Lady Akemi?" The hanyou asked dangerously.

"You know not a damn thing! I hate you hanyou and I will see to it that you suffer." He said turning to leave.

"You tell me that you rutted my mate and expect me to leave it alone?" He asked getting agitated.

"She chose you. She point blank stated that she will be commanded by you like a subject. I told her no wonder you gave up the Shikon; you can take her yoki whenever you wish. Why not when you have control of the most powerful onna here in Japan?" He seethed.

Naraku lost his temper and he moved in front Ryukotsusei and several tentacles erupted. He sneered at the dragon that did not even flinch.

"You think I take her yoki? No lizard. It is she who takes yoki. She is empowered by her own need. The only things I get out my relationship with her are love of epic proportions and fantastical sex. You managed to whore my mate out and I will not tolerate it ever again. You may think me unworthy but I assure you that you are more so." He said cupping Ryukotsusei's chin with a tentacle.

Ryu slashed the appendage with his claws and miasma burst forth. He began to cough loudly and he looked up, Naraku was gone.

"Bastard!" He hissed.

Ryukotsusei figured if the hanyou was near then she would be around here somewhere. His anger fueled his asinine attitude and he ported closer to the caverns. He had been right and he moved behind her. Ryukotsusei moved behind and jerked her to him. Asuna gasped and she snarled as he ported them both out. He took her to his southern most island called Yonaguni. It was small and he had small estate there.

"Change form." He demanded.

"Pardon me?" Asuna snarled in anger.

"I said change form." Ryukotsusei said shoving her.

She narrowed her eyes and the winds roared up. She changed into her inu form and she lowered her muzzle and growled. Ryukotsusei too changed form and she figured he wanted a fight. She was fine with that and she did not have to deal with messy emotions. Ryukotsusei rose up over her and his red eyes narrowed.

"Now you will learn." He said with his noh mask.

-Right! You want to fight? So be it! Bring it on Ryukotsusei. - She pathed.

The dragon chuckled and she expected a raigekidan but he moved swiftly. She barked and he wrapped himself around her somewhat tightly. He squeezed and she whined out and barked in pain. Ryu moved the muscles in his long body and she felt weird and she whined out more. Her inu claws gouged the soft earth and she could not believe what he was doing. She shut her crimson eyes and she let out a deep whimper as he proceeded to mate with her in their animal forms. Ryukotsusei was not letting her go and he was not stopping. Her inu sounds were getting hoarse and his head was near hers.

"I love you. No control but only passionate love. I need you." His noh spoke.

-Release me! - She whispered in his mind.

"Hai. Always remember what we have shared Lady Asuna. Never can I have this with anyone else. Hold on." The deep voice told her.

She let loose a deep whine as he began to bring her over the edge. She was in her beast and crying out constantly. Finally his own end washed over the two great beasts and he unfurled his body. He moved back and changed form. Asuna slowly changed form as well and she looked wild. Her hair blew in the slight breeze and Ryukotsusei looked dejected. She ripped her hanfu and she stalked to him. She jerked him to her and their lips clashed. Ryu held the back of her head and their teeth clacked and their tongues collided as they desperately tried to taste everything. She sucked on his as he tried to nibble and taste back. He fell to his knees and took her with him. Ryukotsusei's hands drifted to the inner dress of her hanfu and ripped it wide open. Her breasts were ripe and he was only interested in the kiss at the moment. Asuna forced her lips away and she was breathing too fast and too hard. She was finding out that rutting in the true form was fabulous but left her wanting and needing more. She wanted to feel the humanoid form against her body and she wanted to speak. She ruined his hakama in her frenzy to get to him. Ryu was normally careful but he did not care. She exposed his long and proud staff and she began to lick and suck immediately. Like always; he arched his perfect body up as she tasted him.

"Asuna. I want to feel you whole body against mine. I need to lie against you and take in your taste." Ryu breathed out passionately.

"And I wish to taste and take you like this." Asuna husked.

He groaned as she slid him down her throat. His hazel eyes shut as she bobbed her head and worshiped his maleness. He knew she loved this and he knew why she loved this. His lover was active and loved to bring him to heaven. He was the same and she sucked his cock long enough to get him gasping and whispering all manner of things. Ryu knew he was bearing his soul but he did not give one damn. He loved her. He needed her and by the Kamis he refused to live his life without her. The hanyou could be damned and he loved her warrior ways. He loved her sense of honor. He loved her good heart and by the Kamis she mothered his only daughter. Ryukotsusei was in love with the Taisho's sister and realized he had been at least infatuated with her since he saw her. He managed to sit up and he groaned more as one hand became buried in her loose silver hair and the other was fisting the soft grass. He never guided her and he never would. He hated to feel as though he forced an onna. He had demanded the true form and he felt like an ass but in the truth of matter; he needed her. He heard a whisper in his mind and she wanted his climax. She wanted to taste him. He shut his eyes and let himself go.

"Hai! My love so good. Hai it is so good." He moaned as he came.

Asuna finally pulled her head up and her eyes bled red. She moved up his body and he jerked her mouth and he sought to taste. It truly made him wild. Her selfless act of passion made him want her more. Asuna enjoyed how much he enjoyed to taste. He laid her back and continued to lick and kiss her mouth clean of his release. He pressed his forehead to hers and he was very out of his head in lust, love, passion, and need.

"I do not say love easily Asuna. I do not use such a word flippantly. I cannot stop and I can admit that I need you. You need know that I respect and venerate you as you are. Always and forever; wherever you are my heart and my soul. I can truly accept who you are but I must have you in my life or I shall die a living death. When I marked you; you truly will always have a piece of me." He murmured with eyes closed.

"Ryu!" She gasped.

"Now tell me what it is you want and need. Let me make love to you how you need the most. I care not what." Ryukotsusei stated with such a deep voice.

"I only want you. Give me you." Asuna stated mesmerized.

"Hai." He whispered.

Ryukotsusei ended up altering her like he always seem to and she lay with him in the field of fairly tall grass. Her body was covered in perspiration and he licked at her breast as they felt the aftermath of their coupling. She was breathing softly as her hand slowly went through his hair.

"What are we?" She asked.

He lifted his head and he stared at her face.

"You are the love of my life. You give this existence meaning. I am nothing without you and I only began when you entered my life. I love all of my children very much but our son and daughter are my sun and moon. That is what you are to me. I understand your love of Naraku but know that if I must then I shall make him my most earnest friend and ally. I will make you see all this. I love you that much. You are my goddess." Ryukotsusei stated.

Tears stung her eyes and slowly tears leaked from her eyes.

"You are not supposed to feel as such." Asuna said feeling overpowered.

"But I do." He whispered wiping her tears.

"Silly dragon." She smiled as he looked upon her.

"Silly inu. You should once a dragon loves; it is for all time. We are just that way. Open for me so I may ravish you." He smiled.

Asuna shyly opened for him and he again brought her to heaven.

The book she had stolen was old journal of Maec's. It was filled with so much and Asuna found so many spells. She really wished the Pazuzu would wake up. It pissed her off in a way that he still slept. She began to think they were a joke. She wondered about her own great grandmere and she was of the opinion that Maec was apparently a very bad case of abuse of many kinds. She knew nothing of Ganek and Maec had done everything he could to wipe him out of existence. She began to formulate a plan to retrieve Yung's father who was named Yosef Koval. Naraku and she had a horrid fight over Ryukotsusei and she had begged him to reconsider. She had begged him to see him as an ally. He had snarled that he would think on it. He had also slapped her. Masanori had taken her away. She knew her hanyou and he would have a reckoning with the dragon lord but she had to let him sort it out. She was so engrossed in the book that time passed. It was thick and spanned hundreds of years. He would work out spells and tell of things of such a personal nature. Some of the things he wrote were so dark and rantings. She found the time frame where he had murdered Nia. The pain in his writings and the smudges where the ink had been smeared because of tears, it was heart breaking. It had Sanra written all over it. He lamented over and over that he just had wanted her love. He only wanted someone who loved him for him. Maec Ruwon tr'Awnhi had loved her with everything in him and he had even stated in his own hand that he would have given up his wives for her if she wanted. He had been willing to make Nveid his heir but she had not gone for it. He had also written of several meetings where he had made love to her and she had told him that she had met the Gods themselves. Nia Besud had loved Maec in return.

Asuna read in fascination as she came to know him more. He also spoke of his childhood occasionally. He referenced Sanra as "the slut". He had written that his first taste of a man had been his sister. Asuna had been sick at that thought. She began to think Sanra had raped her own brother at a younger age. She found out that Maec was ten years younger then her. She also pieced together that Sanra had suffered horrendous and heinous abuse at the hands of Ganek. She could only imagine the depravity she had gone through to turn her so evil. Maec went into long tirades about his sister's appetites and how he had to clean up her messes early on. She found one passage she kept rereading. It was of a very young Maec and he had wept so much as he wrote it.

"_Our younger sister was found this day. She had been missing some time. I do not want to know what she did. I do not want to know what she suffered. Sanra stood there and licked her lips as Father only smiled. I have to do something. The other clans are rebelling and soon nothing will be left. Those that call themselves the Tomoshibi are calling for separation. I am telling father they are wraith but he is not listening. He put Sana's brother to death this very day. He swore death to my intended and I cannot allow it. I cannot allow Sana to suffer. Rumors are she has taken a corporeal as a husband. I pray the rumors are wrong. Father has stated that the Sahen will be attacked within a few weeks. I am hoping to see her first."_

Maec was quite sane at that point but he wrote of Juria's past life and how beautiful she was. She was also his betrothed. She had betrayed the Sahen-tr'Awnhi treaty and mated Yasu. She had born a bastard babe in Isha Sahen. Maec had been trying to save her clan politically and she had denied him. Maec had been promised her hand and she had snubbed him. She could see Sana's reasons as Yasu was quite striking and really a good man if not a tad grumpy. She smiled at her thoughts but it must have been love even after all these years. Maec wrote on after he had met with her and his hand was shaky.

"_She told me to rot in hell. She sneered at my declaration of love and told me that she would never yoke herself to a Shouten bastard. She told me I was unworthy of her hand as she was an evolved being! I have tried tirelessly to save her wretched kind and she threw in my face that I was Shouten. A beautiful child ran in between us and I lost my head. Sana screamed for the tiny girl who could have been no more then three or four. I told her again I loved her and she told me that she would never love me. She told me that the tr'Awnhi were a dying clan and that we were nothing. I told her Ganek would not live forever but she scoffed. She said she hated me and she would rather die then marry and bind to a filthy bastard. I strangled her The little girl; Isha, came at me trying to save her and I backhanded her. I left Sana and blood poured from her little head. She was suffering and in pain. I cut off her breathing so that she would suffer no more. I then turned to Sana and finished her off as well. I cruelly told her that her bastard daughter was dead. I told her to try and leave the Shouten now. Her eyes were filled with such hatred as she died. She swore she would come back. She swore she would come back and kill me. I fell over her body and wept as I have never done in my life. I have never killed a woman or an innocent child. I am damned now but I buried Isha in the tr'Awnhi cemetery. I buried her next to my mother. I hate Sana. I hate her with everything in me. I hate myself for having killed the little girl. I pray for her. I pray for her soul._"

Asuna stared at the pages and Sana had been an independent onna who had thought for herself. Apparently the Tomoshibi had prejudices of their own like the Shouten did. He did not start out hating them but he had learned quickly. He felt tremendous guilt for her first death and she sighed as she stood stretched. She hid the journal and she decided to try and get him to talk. She knew to search him out other then Astana. He was there half the time and he was withdrawing more and more. She found him at Nia's tomb. His face was covered in dried bloody tears and he was on his knees at the base of the crypt.

"Isha." He whispered.

"Maec." She whispered back.

"You stole something from me." Maec stated again in a whisper.

"Hai. No one else has seen it." Asuna stated.

"You have no right. I told you that we are enemies. We will never be anything but. Take your weapon and sink it in." He said turning to her.

"No." She said flatly.

"I am ready. I am willing to pay for those sins. You know many now. Go ahead and sink your blade straight through my heart. Cut my head off for good measure and then burn my body." He said looking at her with white eyes.

"No. I will not help you commit suicide." She said getting emotional.

"Isha. I am not mad at this moment. We have had half a binding for sometime now. I am sure you know that it makes wraiths insane. I am willing to do this for Maiell and I pray you will name her Isha for me. I know he will be a good man and when he is an adult; he can take the throne at fifty. Hanaj will have to help put down the civil war that has broken out but I cannot stop it. It is done. I told you that no one else will end my life but you. I allow you to do this because by our Gods help me but I do love you. I took your life and I now I give you mine." He said and fresh tears fell down his face.

"Maec do not do this now! I can save you!" Asuna begged.

"You can save me by giving me peace. There is no saving me Asuna. There is no saving me at all. There is hope for the tr'Awnhi and our people but you must do this. Take my body to the corporeal plane. It will give the Jings peace as well. I did those things to Jing. Sanra convinced me he was a threat. I did evil things to him. Give them justice." He said lowering his head.

"How can you ask me this now?" She asked in horror.

"Because I know you love me in return. I am sane in this moment. Do it!" He cried.

Tears broke out on her face and she burst into tears. She allowed Konkisaiga to appear and she was shaking.

"Stab me straight through the heart. Then take us to the corporeal plane. Finish me off there." Maec instructed.

His hands were shaking and Asuna was weeping. She pulled her arm back and thrust into his chest. Maec grunted as blood erupted from the wound and she began to cry harder.

"Now Isha. Take us now." He gasped as he coughed up blood.

She ported them out and she appeared in the in between. She jerked her fang back and Maec fell to his side. Asuna heard shouts and she was crying worse.

"I love our son. I love our daughter. Know I love you Isha. I do this for you as well. I pray perhaps you can forgive my sickness. Get ready." He commanded.

Shan Lao, Lei, Yhea, Yung, and many other Shouten appeared. Asuna let her dagger appear and she cut into his throat. Hanaj came in at that moment and he cried out. Maec's eyes were closed as she delivered the death blow and she fell back. Her hands were covered in his blood and she began screaming "NO" over and over. She covered her face with her bloody hands and screamed harder. Hanaj could not believe that his mate had just killed the most powerful king of the Shouten. She was loosing it and she actually fell over his body and screamed herself hoarse.

Asuna would not leave her bed and she had told Shan Lao to burn his body. He had done as she requested and no one could believe it. Juria could not believe it and Kaimei was there as well. It astonished everyone that the deed they had been trying to accomplish for years had finally come to pass. No one could believe she was this depressed. There was civil war going on in Hueco Mundo and the throne was left open. Raganos was moving militarily and it seemed Sanra backed her nephew. Asuna knew by his will that Maec had named Takeo as his official heir but no one was honoring what the "bastard" wanted. His children split and it was mayhem all over the Shouten Empire. The corporeal plane for once was Shouten free except for those that chose to come.

"Something is terribly wrong." Lei said to Shan Lao.

"She should be happy. I am thrilled." He said under his breath.

"She will not speak. She does nothing but lay there." Her husband said sighing.

"I do not understand. He hurt her over and over. She must feel her honor or something is tarnished." Shan Lao said softly.

"I think we need return to the present for now. This thing with the wyvern is still there and the civil war will need to be dealt with. Raganos and Sanra will come for revenge on her. Sanra will want to kill her for killing Maec." Lei stated.

"I am not certain of anything Lei. She is not eating. She is barely drinking enough water. Maybe the future is the best place. Pull together our things and family. Bring Zhang as well. Send for Hideaki. She will want him to come." His father stated.

Lei nodded and he felt out of sorts. Naraku had been here and she would not even speak to him. She just lay there and did nothing. Nothing but tears fell down her face and he could not even reach her.

Hanaj had brought his father's ashes and settled them in the family monument in Hueco Mundo. He felt as though he should be happy but he was not. He felt wretched. He could only get from her that they had to eventually stop the civil war. She had mumbled over and over that Maec wanted Takeo on the throne. Hanaj did not want it and he was happy for his adopted son to do it. His father had loved him but he had done terrible things. He stiffened when he felt Sanra and her pale face was flooded with bloody tears.

"She killed him! She killed him! How could she have killed him? He was the most powerful there was!" Sanra snarled at her nephew.

"No Sanra. She is the most powerful and you are just a sick bitch. You are next." Hanaj growled.

"I will kill her! I will kill her and your baby sister in her womb. I will kill that brat too. I will start to pick off those she holds dear including you traitor!" She screamed as she came at him.

Hanaj held out his hands and he shielded himself with his kemuri. She burst through it and he threw an ash ball at her face. She screamed as she fell to the sand and she screamed Maec's name over and over.

"You are pathetic. To have loved your own blood was sin. To have murdered as you have is sin and you will pay for them. I will help to stop you. Rot!" He said letting his hiebie solidify and he stabbed her shoulder.

Sanra lifted her burned face and she let her hand become like needles. She stabbed his thigh and released the two shoki and he fell.

"It is now time you join your father you preachy little brat! Convenient you are here already." She snarled.

Hanaj had not expected her to rise and she began to heal before his eyes. She phased her hand into his chest and he screamed as she squeezed his heart. Sanra was filled with such hate as she had seen him lay Maec next to Nia. She screamed in rage as she caused his heart to explode in his chest. Hanaj never saw it and his head fell to the side dead.

"Next is your own son. She will pay for having killed my Maec. You all will die!" She snarled at the dead body of her nephew.

Sanra walked away as blood dripped into the sand. The hollows never came to the cemetery; no one would find Hanaj for some time and she prayed that he was not dust by the time they did. A smile curved her lips as plans for ripping open babies entered her mind. Raganos was easy to manipulate. It was high time she finally paid Asuna Orlovich-Jing back and ended the whore's life permanently.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Osamu comes to his twin to pull her out. Things become complicated when Osamu becomes involved. The ekimmu; Annaka shows herself again as Asuna tries to save one and in hopes to save much. Some histories of torture and intrigue are revealed. Thank you so much for reading and Darklord: THANK YOU for the review. Please let me know what you think!

Blood of Old

She had done nothing. Her Shouten family had handled everything. Not that she cared and she could not bring herself to speak. Hanaj's body had been found by her and now she was in a stupor. Hideaki had returned from Panyu and he was horrified at all that had occurred. She slept a lot and she woke up screaming that she had blood on her hands. Maec had separated her from her bound; she still felt them and she was still bound to them but she was not in danger if they were hurt or killed. Hanaj's death proved it and Yung had not a clue exactly how Maec had done so. The note had given instructions but Yung could not reproduce the effects exactly. They were together but separate and that was the only way to describe the effects of spell and potion the late Shouten king had done. She was in the future era again and she was in the Western Palace. She only sat by the window and stared out. Sesshomaru was so pleased to see Hideaki that he insisted and demanded that the general not return. Hideaki did not feel it was honorable. Augusta was reserved as well and quiet but she was trying to coax Asuna into eating more but her eldest daughter ate barely and drank only water. Sesshomaru could not understand his child; he figured she should be thrilled that the Shouten bastard was dead and he demanded she get over depression. She only stared at her sire blankly and went back to staring at the scenery.

"Sesshomaru-sama, she is speaking to no one. I do not understand either." Hideaki stated softly.

"It will not do. You have training to do so go. This Sesshomaru will watch over your mate and pup." He commanded.

"Hai my lord." His best friend said bowing.

Hideaki sighed and he went to Tsukiko and kissed her softly on the head. She gave him a beautiful smile and his heart melted. He stood up and he went to leave and he saw an inu he recognized. Yuudai stopped and stared at him as if seeing a ghost.

"General Hideaki?" He asked stunned.

"Yuudai? How are you?" He asked smiling.

"I am well but you are and we did and this is crazy." Yuudai stated stuttering.

"I am Hideaki from before my demise and hai I know of it. I am not here to interfere General Yuudai. I am here to study with my kin and become stronger. Lady Asuna managed to kill the Shouten King." He informed the young inu.

"Chuusin did that?" He asked surprised.

"Chuusin? You call her chuusin?" Hideaki asked.

"Hai. She still calls me karuson." Yuudai chuckled.

Hideaki followed Yuudai and he was curious and he admitted to himself a little jealous. Yuudai had always had a special relationship with her and Asuna did not acknowledge him when he entered and he neared her.

"Chuusin? It is Yuudai. Look at me." He commanded.

She barely looked at him and he searched her face.

"Yuzuna came back. She had the pups Chuusin. They say you will not talk. You killed him?" Yuudai asked.

She said nothing and he sighed. He kissed her crest and he let her be. Hideaki followed and he wanted to ask a bunch of questions.

"Ask away." The younger man said.

"You and Asuna?" He asked.

"Best friends from the toddlers. You know that sir. You know of the battle?" He asked the older general.

"Some hai. She will not tell me all the details but she told me you gave me honors." Hideaki said.

"Chuusin fought what we thought was Bai Gu Jing. Turned out to be Sanra tr'Awnhi I think. She delivered you to her. Chuusin sent you on ahead to gather information and such. She never forgave herself for doing so. She blamed herself for your death. I was given field command after your funeral." He explained.

"I have been told what a credit you did my training. I am well pleased Yuudai. You did your father proud I am sure." The older man said stiffly.

"I know you did not like my father. Hell, sometimes I did not like my father. I am a soldier and he was a statesmen. I got killed in the Battle of Changchun and Asuna ended up having a fling with him. Bastard fathered my sister Yuzuna. I ended up raising her after he was killed by the Shouten." He said wistfully.

"Then how are you here?" He asked shocked.

"Oh. The Tomoshibi. They can do that you know but it breaks all sorts of rules in Soul Society. Asuna pissed off Kaimei who is the head Tomoshibi and it is really complicated. They fought and she humiliated him and he brought me back knowing she was involved with my sire." The younger general stated.

"I can see how that would cause issue." Hideaki nodded.

"Oh hai. I was the West's Consort. I still am." He shrugged.

Hideaki looked at him in surprise and he felt foolish being here. He politely excused himself and he ported to Panyu. He was in a very modern palace and he was told his uncle was still alive and he was also told that he had another one as well. Hideaki walked cautiously along the palace halls and he heard sparring. He walked politely in and Sheng was sparring Jin. The elder Panyu was breathing hard and his little brother was too good with a katana.

"Hideaki! Welcome!" Jin said stopping and bowing.

"Lord Jin." He said bowing.

"Hideaki? The Hideaki?" Sheng asked curiously.

"Hai. You are Sheng?" Hideaki asked.

"Hai. I am Sheng. These are my sons Kazuo and Hiroto. It is good to meet you again although I am certain that you do not know me yet." He said bowing low.

Hideaki was dizzy and he nodded to all the inu of Panyu descent. The twins had Sesshomaru's eyes and he knew they were Asuna's eldest born sons. The twins were grinning and he could hear the buzz of a mental conversation.

"Boys!" Sheng growled.

"Sorry Chichi." Kaz said smirking.

Itsuyo was here and she ran into the dojo. She flew into Jin's arms and he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"How is my princess?" He asked sweetly.

"I am well Father. Is it time for my training?" She asked.

"Hai. Hiroto and Kaz would you join us?" Jin asked.

"Hai." They said in unison.

Hideaki became enmeshed in his extended family and he went about training to learn all there was about being a Panyu inu. He realized that Sheng was a more powerful telepath then his brother and he felt fortunate.

Asuna continued to stare at the grounds of the Western Palace; Maec and Hanaj's deaths were eating her alive. Fresh tears fell down her face and she was not dealing with anything at all. She lowered her head to her knees and she began to weep. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway and he was still utterly confused.

"Why tears?" He demanded.

She said nothing and only wept on. Sesshomaru began to suspect something much deeper and more profound had occurred and he would wait till she slept. Asuna finally did fall into a troubled sleep and her sire had called on her twin brother. Osamu stood in the door way and he could feel her utter pain. He felt it when he stood this close and he looked at his sire.

"She feels guilt. She feels such horrid guilt that it is immobilizing her." He whispered.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked not understanding.

"I do not know Father. I only feel her pain. She feels as though it should have been different. I can see her dream. She is dreaming of the wraith's death." He said shutting his eyes.

Sesshomaru frowned and he wondered why even in death the bastard had to haunt her. Osamu heard the words as Asuna had heard them and he was stunned. He did not repeat such intimate words and it was no wonder his sister was shutting down. She had killed someone she had cared deeply for; he was certain she even loved him. She was now pregnant with his child and it was destroying her. Osamu waited on his father to leave and he went to lie next to his twin and he wrapped his arm around her and held her as she dreamed her nightmare. Eventually she woke up and she felt her womb mate next to her.

"Osamu." She whispered.

"Hai. Sister why have you not shared with me?" Osamu asked softly.

"Could not. You have had your life with Aya. You are happy again." Asuna whispered.

"You are not just my sister Asuna! You are my twin and my conscious. You should be able to come to me either in telepathy or in person. I would never shun you. I would never judge you." He said fiercely.

"I should have saved him. I knew there was something deeper in him but the madness and sickness made him cruel and evil! He did such horrid things and he was a victim as well. Osamu there was something in him worth saving and I destroyed him!" She said beginning to weep.

"Did he not say he was doing it for you and your two pups? Asuna, he was atoning long enough to make it better for them. He sacrificed himself for them." Osamu pointed out.

"I had reached him! I could have helped him and all I ever did was hate him. I could have helped him. I could have saved him. Osamu, I killed the father of Takeo and my girl pup. How could I? How could I?" She said getting hysterical.

He grabbed her and held her tightly. She was sobbing and she could not even get started on Hanaj.

"Asuna, you went back for the basilisk. You will go back for Maec." He whispered.

"Everyone hates him!" Asuna whispered in a strained voice.

"I know. This is not something you can talk about. Thing about this slip stream stuff is that some stuff will happen no matter what and some can change, right?" He said holding her face.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I know nothing of the Shouten except what I saw of them occasionally. I always had my kitsune and kumo. I failed you but I will not do so again." Osamu whispered fiercely.

"Osamu!" She cried into his silver hair.

"I love my mate so much sister but we shared our mother's womb. We slept in the same futon till we were eighty. When you died I almost went insane. You are part of me even when you are not here. I always feel you. Now I feel this utter despair and I have to help you. When do we go?" He asked.

"I need to search the eras. I need to know if he can be redeemed. Nia and Caridad have to happen but Kami that makes him horrid." She said sighing.

"Let us observe for now, okay?" He said kissing her crest.

"Okay." Asuna nodded.

"You know I have an idea and it is dangerous but Juria will not support this. Neither will the Jings." He said holding her tightly.

"Hai." His twin sighed.

"So we go to where that ekimmu onna came from. We go ask our great grandmere to come out and play." Osamu murmured.

"Kami you are a genius!" She blurted.

He smiled and he just held her. It had taken her twin to pull her out and now she had a plan. Asuna could deal with a plan.

Osamu and Asuna stood in Stonehenge and they were looking around. They felt the power of the ancient place and her brother decided to be an arrogant ass. He sat down in the middle and looked around.

"Annaka Novak! Listen here old lady. I am Osamu Orlovich and I want to talk to the ether bitch that birthed that whore Danika!" He yelled.

"Osamu!" Asuna growled.

"What?" He grinned.

"Yes boy. What?" A golden haired being appeared.

Osamu blinked at the ekimmu onna and she had glacial green eyes and fangs that showed a little even with her lips closed. Her eyes really captured his attention and they were nasty and mean as she perused him. Annaka looked at the great grandson and he was striking. He looked like the arrogant tart of her great granddaughter and she smiled her fangy smile.

"Hello children. What do you want?" Annka smiled.

"We want you to do something great granny dear." He smirked.

Asuna was shocked at his brazenness but her twin knew what he was doing. This ancient could not stand weak beings and she circled Osamu as he smirked like a smart ass.

"Ask." She stated.

"Want you to send us back in the stream. You are an ancient bitch; probably were a wraith or uppyr at one time millions of years ago." Osamu said crossing his arms and smiling.

"I was empusae at one time. There was no difference between wraith and uppyr. Stupid wraiths." She scoffed.

"Okay. So can you do it? Or are you just a big fat old and ancient joke?" He grinned.

"I will send you back. I like you. I like you a lot." She grinned widely as she stepped right in his face.

"Sorry granny. I do not do old bags." He smirked.

"Oh sweet boy. I am ekimmu. I can go anywhere to anytime I want. If I wanted you to sprout it now and come like a fountain then you would." Annka said nose to nose to Osamu.

"Wow. Old ass blood. Yuck." He grinned.

"Your brother has balls Isha Novak Sahen. You want to see our boy when he was young? How young girl? Marvelous man he is. He would have been one of us if you had not killed him. You will be one of us. You too little boy. I would like to know who you were. So handsome." She said grinning widely.

"You will help us?" Asuna asked softly.

"This time yes. I like him. I like him a lot. Be careful Osamu. Be very careful as you have not tapped your blood drinking side like your sister has. You are incubus boy. You will be marvelous." She smiled.

A window opened in one of the stones and Annaka was gone. Osamu pulled Asuna through and they were smack in the middle of Hueco Mundo. She looked around and they were in the desert.

"You should not have flirted with her Osamu." She admonished.

"She helped us." He growled.

"You have suppressed your uppyr half much. Do not awaken it brother. You will regret it." Asuna snapped at him.

"Please. Damn sister. I am five centuries old. If I have not begun to change now then when would I? You began to change at a century. Now this is Wacky Mundo?" He asked.

"Hai." She snickered.

"Hmm. Kind of nasty. Well my womb mate let us figure out how old this Shouten is and get the hell out of here." Osamu snapped at her.

She made a face and she ported them. They were in Astana and she was looking around. It was quite beautiful and she was searching for Maec's aura. Osamu saw her hands shake and she saw a younger Maec. He was in the main hall that also served as the throne room and he was actually smiling as he dealt with what appeared to be foreign wraiths she had no never seen. His smile caught her off guard and his long hair was down. His pale skin was shown off by a velvet brocade tunic and she was breathing hard.

"Good Kamis sister. You have it bad." He whispered.

"Sorry. I hate myself right now. I need to know what era this is. I need to get him alone. I want you to mask your presence and hide in the walls." She commanded.

"Hai." He said porting.

Asuna pulsed her aura and Maec looked up. He knew this aura and he stood up immediately. He left the foreign wraiths and he hurriedly walked into a darkened hall. The aura moved and weaved and he finally saw her. She wore some manner of a long gown in a pale gold color. Maec had been fantasizing of the stranger for months now and here she was. He blinked his dark brown eyes at her and she was trembling. He had done things but he could be redeemed now. Asuna did not think and she moved to him and kissed him. He was astonished but he did not stop her and in fact kissed her back. Her hands became buried in his brown-black hair and her passionate caress got wilder. Maec was dazed as it made him tremble. Maec pulled his mouth away to speak and she whined.

"No. Do not stop. Please. I need you." Asuna whimpered.

His eyes widened and her words actually stunned him. Maec narrowed his eyes and she was not being hateful and she lifted shaking hands to him.

"Please. Do not do that. I am sorry. I am sorry." She said kissing his mouth.

She kissed him more and sought entrance to his mouth. He groaned softly as she slipped past his lips and ran her tongue along his hard palate and sucked on his tongue. This woman was fevered and she ported them to his bedroom. He moaned as she began to undress him and bared his body quickly. Truly he was dazed and he felt lips on his shoulder as she left wet open mouth kisses from his clavicle to his pectoral. Maec tr'Awnhi had not felt this since Nia or Caridad. His eyes rolled back as she tongued his nipple. He had not bothered with his jewelry this day and he found his flesh overly sensitive. This woman nibbled the flat nub and he was moaning softly.

"Why have come back?" He demanded in a broken question.

Asuna was busy tasting his skin and she lifted her mouth a little and she took his hand and pressed it in. His eyes widened and he was stunned. She also proceeded to wrap her hand around him. Raw desire crossed her features and he was further put into a spin when he saw so many emotions cross her features. Asuna pumped his length and he was groaning so perfectly.

"Maec." She husked in such a deep voice.

"Yes?" he asked in his dazed tone.

She leaned him back and continued to just touch. Maec saw tears in her eyes and her dress was easily removed. She slipped off the straps and it slipped down to her hips. He wanted her he realized. He wanted this woman that he had no idea who she was. His hands went to her hips and pulled the gold colored silk down and she wore nothing underneath. She did not stop touching him and his mind was muddled heavily. This was not his norm but it was a good change he decided. Asuna kicked out of her dress and she moved over him.

"You realize how beautiful you are?" Asuna asked him.

"Woman you are nuts. It is my turn to speak such frivolity." He tried to joke.

"Hai. You are beautiful Maec Ruwon tr'Awnhi. So beautiful." She said leaning down and meeting his lips.

Maec released a strangled moan and she slipped down his girth slowly. She decided she was going to make slow and consuming love to him. She was going to show him proper love making. She was going to show him how it was supposed to be. Maec trembled under her and she pressed her forehead to his.

"Exquisite man. You make me feel so much. Shall I tell you what I feel?" She asked him barely kissing his cheek.

"Yes." Maec whispered.

"I love you. You have made me love you. You have made me crave you." She said moving up and down his shaft leisurely.

He was confused and his head rolled to the side as she moved so slowly and she squeezed his cock tightly. Nia had been so innocent and this woman was not innocent but she felt heavenly.

"I am glad you know so much about me woman but I know not a damn thing about you." He cried out.

"You will. Tell me you need me Maec. Please?" Asuna asked.

"Fine! I need you. Please more. I want more. Let me take you." Maec gasped in need.

Maec rolled them and stared down at her. His eyes perused her and he forced himself to pull back from her body. His eyes had bled silver and he lowered his head to suckle her breast. She shut her eyes as pleasure washed over her and through her. By the Gods she was ripe. Something had changed and occurred between them and she moaned for him. Maec felt pain wash over him as he realized that it was utterly amazing to feel a woman that professed deep feelings.

"Maec. Kamis Maec. I want you to. Please do it. Please." She whispered out as he took his time ravishing her breast.

"Do what exactly lover?" He asked in a sexy tone.

"Take in my orgasm." Asuna asked breathlessly.

"Know of that do you? You want that?" Maec husked as he slipped fingers into her deeply.

He worked her erogenous zone and she moaned more sweetly for him. He was so caught up in her beautiful moans and he noticed her breathing becoming hitched. He continued to work her and he slid down her body as he latched onto her labia. He gently put his fangs into the tender and swollen sex of his new lover and she rasped as she arched into his mouth. He could taste so much power in her blood and he could taste her incredible high as he drank from the intimate spot. He used his tongue on her clit as he sucked to facilitate another climax and she screamed. It was beautiful as she jerked and trembled as he fed. Maec finally released her and she was running hands over stomach and breasts.

"Was that enough or should you like more? I assure you I would love to give you more." He mumbled drunk.

"More. I want to feel all of you. Every part of you." She groaned.

"Every part of me? Nasty girl." He grinned.

Asuna grabbed his hand and sucked on his fingers and his eyes rolled back.

"Do you wish me to sink my fangs into you? Tell me where and I will feed from you till you flow." Asuna whispered.

"I am so hard right now." Maec giggled.

Asuna sat up and bit off her claws. His eyes lit up and he slammed his head back against his many pillows. He was groaning and getting so wild as she whispered such words of praise and some utterly filthy things too. They took their time as they brought each other to the brink over and over. Maec needed to come badly but this woman slinked beside him as she toyed with his piercings.

"Close your eyes." She asked softly.

"Fine!" Maec growled.

She closed her eyes too and she was willing herself into a trance like state. She was letting herself go and Maec could feel her leaving her corporeal state. His eyes flew open and he looked at her. His chest constricted and she was going to snare him he realized. Physical pleasure was one thing but this was another altogether. He was fixing to be supremely angry and her hand grabbed his. Maec tr'Awnhi was dragged into ether form by a corporeal being and he was blinded. She was Tomoshibi. He was certain she was a damned light wraith. She also was so fucking beautiful that it stole his breath. This female soul also joined him and he was moaning and combusting. His consciousness lost track of everything and when he came to he was solid again. He was also still freakishly hard and this female had actually taken him into their natural states and made love to him. Asuna stirred and she was feeling the aftermath of the mental joining and she moved so that she began to lave up his length. Maec shouted out and his hands became entangled in her hair.

"You are Tomoshibi?" He demanded as she licked along his vein and he groaned out.

"Was." She murmured.

"Was? Oh Gods! I need to fill you with my seed! Now! Now woman!" He snarled.

Asuna flipped onto her back. Maec slammed into her and groaned in relief. She had gotten him worked up and crazed. She cried out as he took her hard. She arched and moaned harder as he reached for completion. Asuna jerked his mouth to hers and he lashed his tongue to hers hungrily as it became surreal. She still would not stop kissing him and he actually snarled as he came so fucking hard. She spasmed harshly as well and she whimpered into the kiss. Maec slowly withdrew from her mouth and he was breathing really fast.

"What is your name?" He demanded.

"I am Asuna." She whispered.

"Asuna. You are obviously Japanese." He said grunting as he pulled out of her.

His body was feeling tremors of pleasure still and they had done every conceivable thing. They had been in his bed for hours and she looked so fucking beautiful as she lay there with trembling legs.

"I am Japanese. I have lived several lifetimes and I was Tomoshibi at one time. I seem to have gained some of my yoki from that life. I am empusae and inu this life." She explained.

"Corporeal blood drinker." Maec whispered with silvering eyes.

"Who can teleport directly into Hueco Mundo and can have your lusciousness whenever she likes." She lewdly stated.

His eyes were wide and she was watching him.

"So you say you have feelings for me corporeal. Why?" He demanded.

"I have a son whose name is Maiell Takeo tr'Awnhi." She said watching his face.

"Maiell? That means beloved son." He said frowning.

"Hai." She yawned and Maec lay down.

She moved over to him and she ran her tongue up from his belly to his chin. Maec watched her and he was unsure. His gut instinct was to be suspicious but she began to kiss along his neck and he was loosing his will to her tenderness. Asuna continued to kiss all along his throat and down his chest. She looked up and looked around his room. She smirked and she jumped up. Asuna slinked over to his bureau and found his jewelry. She brought them over to him and he watched her curiously. She began to put his nipple rings in and he moaned softly and he gasped as she manipulated them.

"You enjoy my royal trappings?" He asked smiling as he enjoyed the jolts.

"I have learned to enjoy them hai. Now I will tell you what I wish." She smiled widely.

"What is that?" Maec demanded.

"I should like you to get your belly button pierced for me. I have in mind a present." She said humming.

"Oh really?" He asked almost laughing.

"Hai." Asuna nodded seriously.

"Then I shall have it done. When do I get my present?" He demanded.

"When I can locate it." She said as she proceeded to put in the rest of his piercings.

Asuna had given him a passion filled afternoon and evening. When he woke in the morning; she was gone but she had left a rose on the pillow and a note. She had written that she looked forward to locating his present and to expect her that evening. She requested that he be alone and his breathing was too fast. This was simply so freakishly romantic that he was unaccustomed to it. Maec actually sprung up out of bed and decided to do as she wished. She wanted his damn belly button pierced; what was one more piercing to a Shouten king?

Asuna and Osamu were in a Kazak town and she was looking through many different types of jewelry. Her twin was rolling his eyes and he was being stared at by both men and onna and that made him uncomfortable. Asuna was amused and she found something that interested her immensely. It was white gold that attached from the belly ring to groin piercings. She was highly amused by the Shouten and their version of royal trappings; they were trappings all right. Asuna fingered the fine spun gold and she paid for the chain and Osamu made a dramatic effect of rolling his eyes. He was amused by her antics and he ported away when night came on.

Maec had been in trade negotiations all day and he had knocked Sanra into next week. He hated his cunt sister more then anyone would know and he figured the succubus would not show. He growled as he took his bath and he went about his business and he spent time with Nveid, Hanaj, and Arturo, His boys made him proud and now he was in his bed and he truly contemplated on calling on one of his wives or even Yung. He sighed and he laid down his book he had been reading. Asuna was watching him from the shadows and she was masked. He stood up and went to head to the door. He wore only a light robe and he suddenly felt hands fingering the ring that had been put in his belly button.

"Hello." She said in his ear.

"How long have you been here?" Maec asked breathlessly.

"I have watched you all night. You wanted to touch yourself but you almost called on a wife or even the Koval prince. I might wish to witness that." Asuna murmured licking his lobe into her mouth.

"You kept your word." He moaned softly.

"Hai." She said suddenly beginning to undo his dressing gown.

She undid the fine spun gold and began to connect it. Maec looked down and his breath caught. His new lover had quite exquisite taste and when she had connected the rings to the chain; she gently pulled on it. Maec gasped out loud as the sensations were in conjunction and he leaned his head back.

"Feels so good. Gods, it feels so good." He groaned out rasping.

"Why pierce so much?" She asked as she gently pulled the chain different ways.

"We show off our riches by being able to wear so much gold and silver. Of course through time they became elaborate and we of course new they could bring pleasure. I would love to do the same to you." He moaned wildly.

"No." She growled in his ear.

"Oh well. You little strumpet! You have thought how to torture me have you not?" Maec asked in a massive lust.

"I chose this carefully. I want you to keep count of how many climaxes I bring you. I intend to outdo myself this evening." Asuna said huskily in his ear.

"Oh Gods! Now! I am now." He said gasping out as his cock twitched and jumped.

Her eyes were red as she watched him climax. She mentally groaned and she could not stand it. She moved to slip down his front and she began to lave up his seed. Maec was lost as the woman was making him see stars. It was so fucking good. There was nothing illicit or dirty in this and somehow she already carried his child. That thought alone began to make him loose it. His first was followed closely by another and Maec tr'Awnhi became a prisoner of his succubus lover.

Maec was lethargic and Asuna had been here now for several weeks. Every night she came upon him and sometimes in the day when he was alone. She had even dragged him into his ether form after a short break during his trade summit. The woman was beautiful and she slathering him in so much attention. He had begun to crave her like a drug. This woman knew how to please him but it was always done with a loving hand and even the kinkiest things were done passionately and with love it seemed. Maec tr'Awnhi was falling madly in love again and he so did not want to. He could not stop himself and he was hunting food and she was hunting him and he did not know. Asuna had felt the change in his mind and she was watching him hunt down killers. That was his favorite thing she had found out and she suddenly appeared in front of him. Maec was stunned and she smirked.

"Hello." She said sweetly.

"You are devious little thing lover. What may I do for you?" Maec asked softly but filled with passion.

"She has moved. Since I am in Hueco Mundo; you can feel her. Please come here." Asuna said gently.

Maec looked surprised and he moved forward. She took his hand and pressed in deeply. His gasp was deep and he felt a strong wraith aura. It was also very powerful and so very feminine. His eyes stung suddenly and he met her eyes.

"She is kicking me strongly. I wanted you to feel her." She said in his ear.

"She will be strong. Stronger then some of my sons." He said in a heavy whisper.

"I suppose. There." Asuna said pressing in his fingers.

"Woman, What have you done to me?" He asked softly as he cupped her chin.

"What have you done to me?" She asked him.

"I apparently got you with child twice. Why can I not see my son? How far in the stream is he?" He demanded.

"Far. I will get him if you wish. I will bring him to you." She said and he attacked her mouth.

His lips were seeking hers and to mate hers. His soul was soothed by her presence and he found himself just talking in her presence. Her mind was keen and he enjoyed her wit. He would also make love to her and speak at the same time. Maec bent her back and his mind truly was so calm with her here.

"Why are you doing this?" Maec asked as he opened her hanfu.

"What are you doing?" Asuna asked in surprise.

"My mind keeps going back to the mortal city and how you took me. You were so very angry but you seemed to want me despite that." He stated bluntly.

"Nothing matters anymore. I know what I need to know and this is what matters. You here and now." She said clenching her teeth.

"What was your Tomoshibi name?" He asked fiercely.

"Why does that matter?" Asuna asked gently.

"Because I asked." He growled.

"Maec, this is what matters. Kami Shouten. You have no idea how much I have come through and how much I come to feel for you." She said suddenly getting angry.

"Really? So we were at odds. Why at odds Asuna? This is so much more pleasant but what is it that causes issue?" He demanded.

"Sanra! She causes issue. She causes you issue and by the Kamis I will not let her do it anymore!" She said as her eyes flashed red.

His eyes watched her and it occurred to him that this woman knew a whole ton of information. She also knew a ton about him. She knew of his past with his older sister and suddenly she was pressed against him and kissing him passionately. Her kisses made him loose coherent thought and she was getting wild.

"Maec! Let me." She cried in his ear.

"Let you what?" He asked dazed.

His mind was stuck on Rome and all its implications. She proceeded to expose him and he let his head fall back. Maec did not feel the darkness possess him and she guided him down.

"What are you doing?" Maec asked through the pleasure.

"Making love to you. You need to be made love to. You need to feel what it is to feel to make the feeling and not fuck mindlessly in endless pursuits to feel." Asuna whispered.

"You know me so well?" He tried to ask in a pissy tone but it came out as a moan.

She shed her clothes and his lover lowered herself on him. The tightness about undid him and she was again being risqué. He looked at her face and he could see so much.

"Whenever I love something; it is never for long. It is fleeting. I do not want to feel anymore." He groaned out.

"So good at this. You feel so good but I feel you deeply." She said watching.

"No! I do not want to feel that again. You are dangerous to me." Maec tried to hiss.

She was using her body to spasm around him and he normally had very good control over his responses but he released in her scorching heat. Asuna had not used this moment to make herself find her end but she wanted him to see someone do for him but not because she had to. The Shouten king was groaning softly and she pulled herself off of him. She proceeded to port them to his chambers and he was shattered. Asuna actually went to his bathing room and she fully undressed him. Maec was feeling violently and he did not trust himself. This woman began to bathe him and he was a mess emotionally. This simple act was throwing him over an edge.

"Tell me your Tomoshibi name." He demanded.

"Maec, this is who I am. I was Tomoshibi and perhaps I have that soul and remnants of it but I am Asuna. You know my name and that is what matters." She said washing his manhood.

"If you were wraith then you belong to me. You are mine." He whispered as if in a fever.

"I will be yours even if I am not wraith." She replied softly.

"What are you telling me woman?" Maec asked deliriously.

"One, I will free you from Sanra. I will free myself from her for all times. I am having my brother bring Maiell to you." She whispered.

His eyes widened and he stared at her.

"Brother?" Maec asked interested.

"I have a twin brother. He has been here." Asuna admitted.

"A twin. How very nice. Is he as beautiful as you?" He demanded.

"He is considered quite handsome." She nodded.

"Make certain Sanra does not see him. He is bringing our son here?" He asked stunned.

"Osamu should be here tonight. Now lovely King Maec." She grinned.

Maec arched beautifully under her as she again joined him. He was so aroused beyond normal and this was so intimate. They were in the hot water and he traced her mouth with his thumb and she sucked on it lightly. He was dissolving into a puddle it felt like and they continued to kiss and touch. Maec was getting too used to this and he was getting too invested emotionally.

Osamu actually had to kidnap his own nephew; had to knock out a Shouten named Lei Jing who was stunned to see him. He knocked him out and tied him up. Asuna would be pissed but oh well. The toddler was adorable and he was playing with his uncle's hair. He goaded the ekimmu into helping him yet again and she swore "revenge" on his mouth. The young inu prince scoffed. He walked directly into Hueco Mundo and Takeo Maiell squealed.

"So you have been here before? Dreadful place I think but you are a cutie. Of course my twin makes pretty pups. Come little man." He said porting into the Astana palace.

Maec was sleeping lightly and Asuna felt Osamu immediately. She opened Maec's door and looked around. Osamu was whispering and they argued softly as Maiell began squealing in delight to see his mother.

"Shush little one!" She said kissing his head.

"Haha! Haha!" He said in a mantra.

Maec popped his head up and Asuna quickly stepped back in his room and Takeo saw him. He began crying out and trying to get to Maec. He had spent time before his father before he had died and now he knew him as someone important to him.

"My son?" Maec whispered stunned.

"Hai. Takeo? Chichioya." She said pointing to him.

"Chichi?" The little boy said biting his lip.

Maec neared him and he was beautiful. It was obvious that he was his father. The boy had his eyes but her silver hair. He also had a crescent moon on his forehead and Takeo climbed up on the bed of his own accord. He made a playful growl and he jumped on his Chichi. Maec laughed and the boy laid his head on his chest and began to make small pup noises. Takeo was outgoing and would babble non stop. He was chattering to chatter and Maec laid there with him on his chest as the boy "talked". After some time he fell into a deep sleep. Asuna was leaning against a wall and it was obvious this Maec was entranced. The one she had executed had loved their child but he barely knew him because of the madness. Now she was determined he would know him.

"He is delightful!" He said softly as he watched his lover.

"He is a handful." Asuna smiled.

"Well I think he is perfect." Maec said making a face.

"He is perfect." She agreed.

"Why are you hiding your brother?" He demanded.

"Because he has a big mouth and speaks his mind very openly." She said honestly.

"I see. He is a heavy sleeper. Will you come to bed?" Maec asked.

"Hai." She smiled as she climbed in.

Takeo was between them and Maec was stunned at how natural this seemed. He actually found himself happy. That thought frightened him but he fell asleep next to his youngest son and his lover; it was perfect.

Takeo was jumping up and down on the bed and Maec groaned when he realized it was really early. Asuna was still sleeping and he mentally sighed. He forced himself to get up and his child was grinning.

"Play!" He growled.

"Sleep." Maec stated.

"Play!" Takeo yelled.

"Sleep!" His father retorted.

"Play! Takeo play! Takeo play." He said jumping up and down more.

"Goodness my son. You are more like me then I will admit." He laughed.

Maec heard something and he grabbed his child and Asuna sat up.

"Take him and go for now." He growled.

"Sanra? Hell no." Asuna growled.

"I do not want her seeing you or him! Do you understand me?" He said in fury.

"I will send Takeo on but I will not cower away." She said getting up.

"You will not be seen by her! I will not have her take someone else from me!" Maec snarled in rage.

"Maec! I am not Nia. She was a good and honorable onna but I am more powerful then you understand." She snapped.

Maec looked wildly around and Asuna saw genuine hate on his face. He also mumbled; not again.

"What has she done to you?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing! I am the Shouten king. She is my elder sister." He said getting more enraged.

Asuna pathed to Osamu who in turn ported in. He looked around at the splendor and Maec was surprised. He looked so much like Asuna but he was stunning. He was beautiful and he was certain this male was sought after much.

"Come Takeo! Let us see if we can chuck tree crystals at hollows." Osamu said smirking.

"Yeah!" His nephew said jumping up and down.

"You are her twin?" Maec demanded.

"Prince Osamu Orlovich. Nice to meet king fellow. See you sister. There is the nasty aura of that whore. I have been masking you extra but she is coming this way. Say bye bye to Haha for a little while. We will make the hollows mad." He grinned.

Maec went to say to not antagonize any Arrancar but Osamu ported out. Asuna stood her ground and he stared at her in anger.

"You will leave." He snapped.

"No." Asuna said tapping her foot.

"She is not a normal Shouten. I have tried to kill her! Do you not understand? She heals at an unholy rate. I have never seen such a thing. The bitch heals before your very eyes. I have tried to rip her head from her body but the wounds close up before I can finish. She has an unnatural obsession with me." He said blanching.

"So to control her you have allowed it to fester. She on the other hand is so mentally unbalanced that she is convinced you belong to her. She then proceeds to get any of her rivals out of the way. I know what it is Maec. I am not stupid. She is not more powerful then you but she is as powerful. I tell you that I have injured her and she may have healed fast but not fast enough." Asuna stated.

"Did you face her or her twin? My other sister is not as quick to heal. They are both superb at shape shifting. Who did you face lover? Her or Nasa?" He demanded.

"Do not care. She comes." She said smugly.

Sanra opened his door and she at first was thrilled to see Maec but there was a woman in his room. The woman was beautiful and Asuna turned to look at her with such hate filled eyes. The Shouten king went to say something scathing but his lover moved. Demonic winds erupted from her bare hands and slammed Sanra into his wall. Paintings and old ancient figurines fell to the floor and smashed. Asuna let out her hand and her fang appeared. She was wearing a thin silk night shift but she moved fast. Sanra had not a clue what she was facing and she morphed her arm. She tried to burn the whore with kemuri but the silver haired bitch smiled cruelly. Maec's mouth dropped open and the way she fought; this woman was a warrior. She also had a complete arsenal of wind energies and Sanra was trying like hell to fight back. He knew her and next time she would be better prepared but he grabbed her hair and threw her away.

"What are you doing? Who the fuck is this?" She screamed.

"You may call me Isha Sahen you foul mouthed evil witch!" Asuna said stalking forward and Maec heard the name.

His brows furrowed and he was trying to remember the name as it seemed familiar. He just realized she had spoken her true wraith name and the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. He stumbled back as if he was seeing a spirit of the child he had murdered. Sanra at this moment stood no chance and she phased out. He stared at Asuna with horror and his face was completely white

"Isha Sahen? You do not mean Sana Sahen's child do you?" He asked practically choking.

"Oh Maec. It was long ago. Leave it alone." She sighed.

"You are the soul of that little girl?" He demanded in shock.

"Hai. I was Isha Sahen." She nodded.

"Now I see. This is revenge!" Maec snarled.

"No. I can understand why you went off on Sana. I do not agree with killing her but she did a dishonorable thing. I can understand why you were so angry. You did not mean to kill Isha. You stopped her breathing out of mercy; not out of spite." She said softly.

"Then why come here? If not revenge then what is this?" He demanded in a maddened rage.

She allowed her fang to recede and she jerked him to her mouth. Her kiss devastated him and it was actually full of something he did not know existed; promise.

Maec took her away. He took her as far away from Astana as he could think of and they were actually in Ireland. She had not known but he had a small estate in the northern part of the island. It was odd to her but Hueco Mundo was within and mirrored the corporeal dimension. He told her not to think of it too much as it would boggle her mind. Hueco Mundo he explained could be endless as no one had really figured out just how big it supposedly was. This Maec was lighthearted and wonderful. He had a small staff at his estate and Takeo was spoiled rotten. The head maid servant fell in love with the youngest prince and Asuna was enjoying getting to know the "not crazy" Maec tr'Awnhi. Away from Astana and Sanra; he truly seemed almost normal. They were under a huge oak tree and her hanfu was spread out and his head was laid on her lap. He was staring up at the tree canopy and actually humming a tune.

"What are you singing?" She asked amused.

"A stupid tune from my child hood. Lay back please." He grinned.

"Why?" Asuna asked smiling.

"Because I wish to lay my head against your belly and feel our daughter." He pouted.

Asuna smiled at him and she lay back. Maec laid his head to her bulging belly and he closed his eyes. She was strong and her movements were getting stronger everyday.

"Please tell me of her corporeal brothers." He whispered.

"As you know I am empusae." She stated.

"Yes, yes I know. You need a long list of lovers or you end up eating them to death." Maec teased.

"Hai. Lovely way to put it. Well this boy is hanyou. That is Japanese for…" She started to say.

"Halfling. I know Japanese." He smirked with a smart ass grin.

"Funny. He is hanyou and his sire is a kumo hanyou sort of. Long story but their brother is ookami kumo." She explained.

"Wolf spider hmm? I know of small groups of wolf spiders all over Central Asia. So how did this happen?" He asked slowly inching up her hanfu.

"You actually." She said with a smile.

"Me? How did I do this?" Maec asked.

"You are the one who orchestrated Onigumo and I. You decided that you would play and you made me quite out of my skull." She smiled.

"Sounds like fun." He laughed softly.

Asuna nodded seriously but he was not serious at all. He began to deposit kisses on her belly and he was so entranced by her belly.

"I have a confession." He said running fingers along her abdomen.

"Oh do tell." She said smiling.

"I love children. I am also a terrible man but I have certain ones of my children that I favor. Nia's sons are my favorites. I love them more then the rest except perhaps our little boy. Arturo, Nveid, Hanaj, and Maiell are my favorite children." Maec said sitting up.

"I know. Where is Arturo now?" Asuna asked.

"I do not know. I have searched for him but he was half hollow. He can make his mask appear at will. He can hide amongst that wasteland in the desert." He sighed out loud.

"I am sorry." She said sitting up.

"Yes well. He saw his mother murdered at Sanra's hand. How could he not hate me? I went away to fight a battle and I come back to what he assumed was my beloved whore, cunt sister killing his loving, amazing mother. I almost got her then. Half the court had to pull me off her. Several of our siblings actually stopped me. Gods." He said standing.

"I assumed you total control." She whispered.

"I have control of most lover. I have control of much but Sanra has factions. She has powerful factions that will bring death and plagues upon my kingdom. I allow some of her mayhem as I can contain and control the other portions. Perhaps it makes no sense to a corporeal but Hueco Mundo is endless as I told you and there are always more wraiths and more hollows to follow." He said in disgust.

"Does she rule somewhere besides the main clans?" She asked suddenly.

"No idea where she goes all the time. I do not want to know. I want my family. I ignore her. Forgive me but when she is gone, I am happy." He said sighing.

Her mind whirled and she realized how Sanra had turned him mad. She had taken everything and everyone he had valued. Asuna also assumed she may have done more sinister things. She looked up at his face and he looked down at her.

"You are thinking and I hate when I cannot hear your mind." He said frowning.

"Maec." Asuna whispered.

He kneeled near her and he leaned forward to capture her mouth. Maec also craved physical affection like crazy. She realized that youkai and ningen were the same in some respects. They needed love and they needed physical affection or they turned nasty and cruel. She was showering him in both.

In helping his twin; he was bored. A big ole BORED. He did have to admit this part of this cursed place was really pretty. Osamu was watching the ever shifting sky as it appear night a lot. He yawned and his sister was entertaining the wraith. He was bored and his missed his Aya. He imagined many, many wonderful things he could do to his funnel goddess. He loved how wild she was. He also loved how she met his ardor. She also had given him two more children. Hai, he loved his mate and he was imagining bending her over their marble counter and taking her inu style. His thoughts were highly pleasant and he was in a nice daydream. He was startled out of his dreams by the very being he had been taunting. Annaka Novak had not been spoken to so brazenly by anyone, _ever_. Empusae, wraiths, and other ekimmu knew what a powerhouse she was but this mere boy was bold and luscious. He made her skin crawl in delightful ways.

"I told you to be aware little man." She whispered.

"I told someone before. Nothing little about me old lady." Osamu retorted.

Annaka was instantly on him and he gasped. He could not move and she leered at him.

"I have been watching you Osamu. I have seen your mind." Annaka whispered.

"Awe how cute. The old bitch has powers." He said in a nasty, cruel tone.

Osamu was appearing as if he was not nervous; he always had more brains then brawn. He was a credible warrior but he was smart. He always used his head and he always had the uppyr lust. The last few centuries of his life he had managed to have amazing partners in his mates. Annaka Novak literally scared the shit of him. Of course he did not allow it to show and it did not truly appear in his head.

"You taunt me young one. You make me wish to be in these planes. You make me wish to help you." She whispered in his ear.

"Nice. Now get the fuck off bitch." He growled.

Annka grinned and she palmed his cock. He was instantly hard and he hissed in absolute agony.

"I told you. I could make you hard as hell and come instantly." She said smirking.

"Oh hell. Oh Kami." He groaned as she did nothing but straddle him.

Annka raised a brow and Osamu managed to arch under her and he was snarling and growling as he erupted in his hakama. She was being cruel and he was not stopping.

"Please! Stop! Please!" He begged.

Her smirk was dark as he panted as his body was allowed to subside. He rolled to his side and had to throw up. She was amused that the boy had enough balls to stand up to her. She also had lust in massive amounts for him as well.

"Great granny so to speak had her way with you. Now boy you will listen." Annaka said standing.

"How?" He demanded.

"You are of my blood however distant. Everything is through the blood. Why do you think we blood drinking daemons are the most powerful? We are everything. We are gods. Never fool yourself boy and you will be a god." She stated with a soft smile.

"Well I do not wish to be. I am inu." He snapped.

Annaka was on him instantly and he stared up into the green eyes of a very ancient and very dangerous onna.

"You do not tell me what you are boy. I tell you what you are. You may have your birth father in you but you are what your sister is and she is a future ekimmu. If she quits fucking up her lives long enough to live!" She said in a nasty tone.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." Osamu snarled.

"No. You called on me Osamu and now you have me. You called on your blood and now you will have to deal with it. I told you I like you. I like your boldness and your mind. You are intelligent whereas most incubuses are lustful idiots. You will have to deal with me and often. Your sister is taken with a baby ekimmu. Maec is a right powerful Shouten and he pays homage to us as he should. You should as well." She said licking his ear.

"What of his sister? That nasty whore Sanra?" He gasped.

"She is a problem. I agree with you and if you let me; I will give you, Asuna, and Maec the tools to destroy your enemies for all time. I have only one condition." She whispered licking at his ear.

"What?" He demanded.

"You will be mine. You will be mine always. I will come upon whenever I wish." Annaka said physically reaching into his hakama.

Osamu arched and moaned as she touched him.

"So long since I found a male incubus so entrancing. You should have shut up." She whispered as she licked her way down his belly.

Osamu's sultry brown eyes widened and she began to do things with her tongue that made even him blush. Annaka was keeping him coming again and when she finished her torture of his cock. She had him to brink over and over. When he did come; she had wrapped those cold lips around him and drank him like she would his blood. He truly felt helpless and used as he woke up from his stupor. He looked down and he was horrified but he saw fang marks on his cock. He got himself dressed and he ported to Asuna. She was sleeping in Maec's arms underneath a tree and she shot up when she saw his look.

"Brother?" She asked worried.

"Okay. I should have listened. The ekimmu bitch showed up." He said shaking.

Maec shot up too and he stared at them both.

"Did you say ekimmu? What do you know of the ekimmu?" He demanded.

"Um we are related to one." Asuna stated bluntly.

"You are related to one of our Gods?" Maec said stunned.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Oh dear. You are related to an ekimmu? She showed up and what?" He asked shocked.

"Do you really want to know dude?" Osamu asked sheepish.

"She showed up corporeal. That means she is really powerful and really, really interested in you." Maec said to Osamu.

"She has shown up before. Our grandmother is a succubus of some fame and she is a murdering slut. She stated that she had not decided to help her or us." Asuna said.

"Oh she said she would help us." Her twin said in a strained tone.

"Really?" She asked shocked.

"Hai. She said she would help and I quote; Asuna, Maec, and me. When I came into this equation I have not a clue." He snapped.

"You flirted with her idiot!" Asuna growled.

"You have an ekimmu at your beck and call? Do you know what I would do?" Maec asked enthusiastic.

"I do not want her at my beck and call. She is freaky. She can do crap with her mind and she used her fangs on my privates!" He snarled.

"Wow!" Maec grinned.

Asuna and Osamu looked at Maec as if he was an idiot and he was in awe. He shook his head and he realized he was jealous but that Takeo and this daughter had this blood in her veins.

"Maiell has this blood? By the Gods! He is going to be extraordinary!" He said jumping up.

"Maec why are you so thrilled?" Asuna asked following him.

"My son is blessed! He is related to the Gods themselves. Do you not realize what you are?" He asked.

"A screwed up mix of blood drinker?" She asked sarcastically.

"You are amazing!" He said grabbing her and whirling her around.

"I think he thinks you rock sister." Osamu rolled his eyes.

Maec went on and on as Osamu went to his room in the small estate. He checked himself and the fang marks were gone.

Osamu slept and he was in a turbulent dream. He was seeing Aileana die again and it was making him cry out. Aya was his soul mate but his kitsune he had loved mightily. He woke up and those scary green eyes were glowing in the dark.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He snarled.

"I am not of that plane anymore. Do you expect me to act like I am?" Annaka asked.

"I expect you not to eat my dick lady." Osamu hissed.

She laughed softly and she moved up his body. He realized she was naked and he gasped. She was cold and Annka wrapped her hand around his staff.

"Part of our existence. It is cold and we feel cold. You are a raging vat of emotion though. Always been so?" She demanded.

"Pretty much. Cannot be related to Asuna and not. I feel everything she feels all the time. I wished I had died when she did though." He breathed harshly as her cold flesh met his.

"Strange thing about twins. So long since I have had physical pleasure." She smiled.

"Does it matter to you that I am like your great grand kid or something?" Osamu growled out.

"Not really. Barely related anymore." She smirked.

Annka slid down his length and her cry was startling. She was also beyond tight. Osamu had slid in but he felt like he could not move.

"I have not done this in several thousand years." She remarked.

"Oh my Kamis." He whined.

"You will have to take me as though I am a virgin. I think this may actually hurt." Annaka said breathless.

She allowed him to roll them and he was sweating badly. He was also trembling terribly. The ekimmu was still freakishly cold but to his overheated skin, it felt good at the moment.

"Move boy!" She growled.

Osamu pulled back and he gasped out and he was electrified. Annaka groaned out too as she felt a hard cock in her for the first time in millenniums. Last time she had done this; she had birthed Danika. It did not take her long to become a snarling mass of nerves. He was fantastic; he was perfection but she held him back again. She did not want to stop feeling his perfection. His manner and his style were all about achieving maximum responses from his partner and she was climaxing over and over. Osamu felt his member squeezed and yoki slamming into him but it did not stop. He could see how they killed. The bliss was overwhelming him and finally he was unleashed and he fell against her. He gripped her body and he moaned and cried out as it just would not end. Annaka was in her own bliss as her body became flushed from his body. He wondered if he was dead and she laughed under him.

"If I wanted you dead then I would not have wasted my time. So delicious! You are spectacular. Just the right amount of arrogant joined with enough smug consideration." Annaka purred.

"Need water." He groaned out.

"You need blood. Drink boy." She said in a soft but cold whisper.

"No." He rasped.

"Sink your fangs in and take in my blood. You may be surprised." She commanded.

Osamu sank his fangs into her throat and she yelped out in raw pleasure. She had forgotten how good it could be with these babies. His grip became harder and his claws sank into her skin. Everything he did felt so good and she wanted more. She wanted this creature and she decided she would have him. Osamu was gluttoning himself on her blood and she let him. He suddenly jerked back and fell to his back. He clutched his stomach and it felt on fire.

"What the hell? Did you poison me?" He cried out.

"You drank some of the oldest blood there is Osamu. You will get used to it. You will begin to see with different eyes. You will begin to appreciate your latent talents. Your sister is a wind goddess and you are a fire god. Danika's power reeks in you. You make me want to be here again boy." Annaka said in a tender voice.

"I have my mother's yoki?" He asked twisting on the bed.

"Yes. Your sister inherited the dog's energies." She stated.

She kissed him passionately and he groaned out as she consumed him. She also mounted him again. Osamu was trying to feel like a bastard. He did not betray his mate and Annaka snarled in his face.

"You are empusae! You do not tie yourself to one worthless being. The world is your playground." She snapped in fury.

"Stop! Please stop!" He begged.

"I claim you as you begin to claim others. The only incubus of fame was Bastian and you will overshadow him. You will have more power. Shall you kill Danika?" She purred.

"Hai!" He moaned.

"Then I will train you how. Sweet boy. Sweet, sweet boy." She said baring her fangs and she fell over him and sank her fangs in his chest.

Osamu's eyes opened and they were as green as hers.

Maec was trying to get Asuna to tell him more but she clammed up. He was in awe and giddy as he realized he had bred ekimmu blood into the tr'Awnhi line. She was annoyed at his arrogant, self congratulatory attitudes. He was also extremely possessive of her time but she also realized it was because she had made it the norm. Osamu was off and she was worried. She was round now and she had been with him for months now. She knew time was not affected in the future and her twin was changing. He was gone, a lot and that terrified her. Sanra was no where to be seen and Maec explained that he had this one estate protected above all others. He would also go back to Astana every few days to deal with his kingly duties but he always returned. Asuna was firmly entrenched in his mind and heart and Takeo was his passion as well. His boy adored him and followed him around as if he was a minor kami. Maec loved it. Asuna was in the Irish country side and Maec was in Astana at the moment. She loved this man. He reminded her of Hanaj and her heart hurt at the thought of what Sanra did. Osamu ported next to her and he looked shadowed and troubled.

"Where have you been?" She asked startled.

"She has been teaching me." He said haunted.

"What? Why?" Asuna demanded.

"Asuna. Danika has to die." He said meeting her eyes.

"Hai I know." She nodded.

"No. She and Sanra are together as in they work and feed each other." He said meeting her eyes.

"Annaka told you this?" She asked not trusting.

"They rarely pay attention to us Asuna. They are bored to tears with us. We are as kodomo to them. My point is that Danika is breaking their most basic rules. She has set the empusae against each other. She is trying to rule over what I do not know but she is trying to wipe you and me out. They do not want that." Osamu said in a frightened tone.

"Why? Why us?" She asked stunned.

"Because. We are reborn. I am scared sister. I am learning things and I do not want to know who I was. I do not want to know what pain I had. This is enough. We have the power to call upon wind and fire. I inherited Haha's yoki. You inherited the House of the Moon's yoki." He explained.

"It would seem so. Osamu calm down. You are shaking." She said holding onto him.

"We were supposed to be twins. We have been together before she said. We have been siblings before. Izangai separated us." He whispered as if terrified.

"Osamu slow down." She said holding onto him.

"Sister, I want to go home. I do not want this! I do not want any of it. I am a Chichi and a mate. I am not some long lost Kami soul." He said in a hoarse tone.

"What else do you know?" She asked.

"Nothing. I know nothing else. I know we are really young in these lives and we are fucking pawns in their games. This Sanra whore and Danika play at being Kami when they are sick bitches. That whore Sanra messes him up bad. He ends up doing some really twisted stuff Sister. He ends up in such a deep madness and a fucking twisted evil son of a bitch; you did him a favor when you killed him. They would have eventually." He whispered.

"The other ekimmu?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. Sanra and Danika use the old ways like he does. That is how they are escaping us. Sanra loves him though. She loves him like you love Naraku. Epic like but he hates her. He dipped into these old ways to defend himself. It takes him over along with her sick fucking ways. I think she also fed him mind altering junk Suna. I really do. This Maec is fairly normal. I know he has done some bad things even now but he can be saved at this point. You have got to keep her away from him. He knows many, many things. Annaka says he will help defeat her." He said haunted and heated.

She nodded and she had learned much. Osamu sighed and he looked hungry. He did not ask and he lifted her wrist. He sank in his fangs and she gasped. He had been curious and Annaka was right. Her blood was addictive. Osamu ported out and Asuna stood there shocked to her toes.

/

Sanra was desperate. She had not seen him in so long. Whoever this whore was; she was more powerful then what she was used to. Maec was at court for the first time in days and she would trap him. She needed him. She needed him badly and her body felt and mind felt starved. Maec went to his chambers to change his clothes and she was in the shadows. He was stripped down to only his undergarments and she appeared.

"Brother." Sanra whispered.

"Leave me alone Sanra!" Maec hissed.

"I need you! You keep yourself from me! You never keep yourself from me. Who is this whore?" She demanded as bloody tears fell down her face.

"None of your business. She does not affect you and she is nothing to you. She is only a friend." He said almost desperately.

"No. No Maec. Do not lie to me. You love her. You loved me a long time ago. You told me so." She whispered in a sick voice.

"I was a boy! We are not children cowering from our sick father anymore Sanra!" He screamed.

"You were mine. Did I not fix you when he harmed you?" Sanra asked nearing him.

"Yes! Yes, you did. You tried to protect me when he went into his episodes. You took my form often. Sister, I love you but I cannot love you like that!" Maec snapped.

"But you do. You have before. You only tell me no when you pretend you love someone else. No one can understand like I can. That whore Nia was afraid of you. She did not understand what you needed! I know! I understand!" She screamed.

"Sanra stop!" He growled.

"No. Does this new whore know what you desire and what you need? I know Maec. I know and I can do for you. I protect you! I give you love and pleasure! No one else!" She screamed in a rage.

She was fixing to do what she would normally do but Asuna was there. Maec had taken too long and Sanra was on the floor. She began to heal and Asuna attacked viciously and quickly. Sanra screamed in rage and hate as she went at his lover. She only saw her rival. She only saw her hated enemy. She also saw the aura of a Shouten within her. Sanra began to lash out and cut into her neck and face with her claws. Asuna felt the hiebie but not the kemuri. Maec tried to grab his sister and she actually slashed into him with her bladed arm. Asuna snarled and jumped and actually cut her long black hair. Sanra screamed and elbowed her in the belly. The inu princess fell and coughed up bile as pain erupted in her stomach.

"I will kill you! I will fucking kill you!" Sanra screamed.

"No you really will not. You cannot have him. I will not allow it." Asuna said grimacing.

"Please! You think I cannot get to him? You do not know him. I only know him." She laughed as she phased out.

Maec was hurt but he crawled forward. Asuna realized he was not employing his full range of yoki. She stared at him and he was gasping in pain.

"The babies?" He asked moving her the skirt of her hanfu.

Blood was apparent and he snarled in anger. He made himself stand and he was grunting as he dressed.

"Why did you not fight her more?" Asuna asked.

"She is still my sister." He said in agony.

"Maec she is evil!" She snapped.

"She is my sister!" Maec screamed.

"What did Ganek do to you?" She demanded.

"I will not speak of it. What he did was also try and destroy my people. You understand nothing!" He said in a rage.

"If he did to you and that whore what she did to her own son then I know and understand exactly what was done! Sanra allowed her twin to use and fornicate with her son often to keep him yoked to her. Not sure if it was ever his own birth mother but knowing her it was. Sick, sick harlot! Sounds as if Ganek made her his heir and you his puppet!" She screamed.

Pain shot down her legs and she actually passed out. Maec also panicked. There was so much blood and he picked her up. He left his chambers and screamed for his healer, Alum. He truly was panicking and his mind was not focusing. He knew he did not want what Sanra offered but old ways were hard to shed. She offered him safety but it meant his soul. Alum felt her belly and he looked very serious. They were in the darkened room of the apothecary and his friend began to cut into her belly. Maec was horrified but her womb was filled with blood as he pulled out a raven haired infant. The male was blue and he did the only thing he could think of and he began to help him breathe. Within a moment the babe began to sputter and gathered strength. He was screaming bloody murder and he had round ears of a mortal. He had her magenta marks but nothing else of his full daemon mother. Alum pulled out his daughter and she was screaming immediately. She had silver hair like Maiell and his dark eyes. She could have been his son's twin and he was startled. Alum was shocked to find a smaller male and pulled him out. This one was not breathing when his cord was cut and Maec also began to breathe for him. Asuna was coming to and the pain was unreal. She also heard infants crying and she saw a small ookami kumo boy.

"Maec! Push yoki through please." She begged in a tired voice.

Maec let his energies flow and it seem to trigger the boy. He sputtered and began a weak cry. His hair was brown with grey and silver mixed in. His eyes were a mixed color as they had swirling mix of brown and grey. He knew wolfs spiders by nature would blend with their territories. The babes were gorgeous and very active. Maec also knew she would wish to return to her era and to their fathers.

"Get her well as soon as possible." He commanded.

"Yes my king." He said softly.

-My daughter Alum. Look at my daughter. - Maec pathed softly.

-Yes. She is lovely and quite powerful. Has our sister discovered her? - Alum asked softly in his mind.

-Just. You have been my friend and confident a long while little brother. I have gleaned a little from her and she is from the stream. This is the little girl of Sana Sahen. This is the soul of the little girl I killed. - He thought.

Alum stared at Maec and he was shocked. Souls normally did not remember and normally they did not show back up to their killers. Maec had been broken up and horrified at himself at what he had done. He had also been sick by Sana's betrayal.

-Has she returned for revenge? - His younger brother thought.

Maec nodded no and Alum stared at the young woman. She had passed back out and he moved for some medicine. He poured it down her throat and he tended to the babes and her as Maec began to pace.

"Sana swore revenge. I did not mean to kill Isha. I swear to the Gods I did not. She was bleeding out and I had crushed her skull. I was so angry with Sana. I wanted…I wanted something not tainted; something not dirty." He admitted.

"Alum there is much she hides and much she will not say but I think in this future I must be dead. I do not wish to fathom why or how but I will not loose this! I lost Nia and then again as Caridad. I will not loose this woman too. I have to figure out how to stop her." He said tensing up.

"Maec that means you have to give up that Sanra is anything other then a sick, demented bitch. She is ruined. Who knows and maybe father saw a kindred soul." Alum pointed out.

"Yes." His elder brother stated in a haunted tone.

"How did she get here brother?" He asked.

"An ekimmu." Maec said softly.

Alum stared at the woman and hope erupted in his heart that the tyranny that had plagued their family for so many years may be at an end. Alum would sometimes give Maec draughts to ease his rages and madness. He had not needed them as of late. He realized he could be healed if he was away from the pestilence that had dogged the tr'Awnhi clan for centuries. Alum begged his brother to not use the old ways and he begged him not to teach his son Nveid. He had not listened. Now Maec just was not doing anything. Maec was happy. Maec and happy were not normal but Alum would take that. He stared at the reborn Tomoshibi and praised their Gods. Perhaps she could stop the cold hearted bitch that haunted them.

Asuna woke up and she was in the modern era in Yamasaki General and Naraku made a noise. She smiled weakly and she was groggy. Masanori too came over and stared down at her.

"Osamu said you went after Sanra. Why? You killed Maec and you scored a major victory! We will help avenge Hanaj and figure out something but you will not go after him again!" He snarled.

"Naraku shut up." She said rubbing her temples.

"Pardon me? I named our son by the way; his name is Tanashi. Masanori's boy is Kakashi." Naraku snapped.

"Subtle! What are you two like best friends now?" Asuna asked.

"Hai." Masanori piped up.

Her eyes widened and she wanted to bust out laughing. She saw the boys in a cradle and they were sleeping.

"Where is Isha?" She demanded.

"Who?" Her hanyou mate asked.

"Isha? My daughter." She said looking around.

"You had the boys and no other babe Asuna. You are dreaming." Masanori said softly.

She was upset and getting more so. She vaulted out of bed and she was wildly looking around. She ported and she appeared in Osamu's home in the West. She cried out in relief when she saw her baby and he handed her a letter. Maec had written a long letter and she began to read it.

_Asuna,_

_I agonize over this decision and I am asking your twin to take you and your children home. Maiell is with him too. I am so happy that I got to know him. You have blessed me in ways that I know I do not deserve. You do not say but I am certain I am dead. It is not my time anymore. For whatever reason I am no longer there. I can only ask that please give our daughter the name of your previous life. I beg your forgiveness. I was not in my head and I regret it very much. I have much to answer for but I swear I am trying to do what is right. Perhaps that is what I die trying to do or maybe I end up the sick bastard I know I can be. You surmise much and I cannot answer for the atrocities committed because it changes nothing. I cannot put those two babes in danger and I honestly love them too much to do so. You are safer away from me and this cursed family. I fall into bouts of sickness where I do not act like me at all. I hate myself and I hate how I act. Again I never want you to see me that way. I never wanted Nia to see it but Sanra made certain she did. Nia saw the blackness in my soul and I had tried to shield her from it. I wanted a normal life and family. I wanted a woman that had not known me nor known of the disgusting things I was capable of. Nia was innocent and she gave me Nveid. I became convinced that she was keeping my son and herself from me. Sanra convinced me that Nia was going to bind to another man. I became enraged and I raped her. I confess this to you because I will not have you have any illusions of me. I am a sick, sick person and she became pregnant. I would not let her go. She begged me and begged me to let her go. I told her the only way I would let her go was if she was dead. We stayed holed up in my estate outside of Astana and when she went to have Hanaj; she told me that she hated me. She told me the truth and I of course lost it. I ripped my own son from her womb and let her die. Immediately after his birth I regretted everything. Sanra showed up and laughed. She laughed and laughed. She said again that no one could love me the way she did. I know she is right. I am unworthy of that kind of emotion. I can however feel it and give it. I can be clearheaded enough to protect that which I do love. I do not have much left in the way of sanity but these months you shared in my life were precious. Never again I think will I feel as free as I did in Ireland and in your arms. Someday I pray you forgive me and everything. I know not what I do in the future but I know what I have done in the past. It is unforgivable and I love you too well for this. I pray our Gods keep you and I see your face and our children every time I close my eyes. Live well and live happy. Give them the kind of safety and family that I cannot. This is the only true gift I can give them. I love you._

_Maec_

Her eyes stung and the damn tears fell down her face.

"What happened?" She asked feeling crushed.

"Sanra showed up. He battled her Asuna. He almost won and he almost, almost got her. She went after Isha. He went ballistic and he swore me to take you home. I did what he asked." Osamu stated softly.

"He did it again. He gave it all up for me." Asuna said getting choked up.

"There is a good person in him. What the hell that sick family did to him I have no clue sister. Right now you need to focus on this. She is here and she needs her mother." He said laying Isha in her arms.

"I lost Hanaj and Maec to that sick bitch! She is going to suffer like nobody's business. She pretty well controls the Shouten kingdom through Raganos." She said holding Isha.

"Takeo is his heir. According to everybody that boy is supposed to be king. I have no idea where this leads to sister but I know the shit is fixing to hit the fan." He said sighing.

"What of her?" She asked.

"I do not want to talk about it. We are home. Go spend time with your family. We need all of our strength for the crap ahead." Osamu mumbled.

"We?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Hai we. I am in this now. Father is in this. Mother too. All of us that this bitch has touched are in this. We have to stop her or she will destroy the House of the Moon." He said flatly.

Asuna felt failure settle in. She held Isha to her and kept in her sobs. She refused to loose and she refused to loose her family. She had a feeling Raganos was going to pop up again and she was going to Romania on the morrow. The damn Pazuzu was going to wake up if he like it or not.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Plots and intrigue revealed as the Gods themselves reveal their own hand in things. Naraku gives his consent on a major plot to thwart his hated enemy. Juria learns of happenings as civil war begins to blow wide open. A son is saved. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Revenge of the Sons as Mothers Weep in Shame

Raganos lay on a bed in the Balkhash Palace. Since Maec's death there was a vacuum of power. Since he was the first born and by tradition; he took his place again. He was sickened by the idea that his father; the great Shouten king Maec tr'Awnhi had been murdered by that whore. He hated her and he hated her whole damn family. He thought he had loved Augusta but she was a murdering, backstabbing whore. Raganos had his own issue of no heir and thoughts of finding the pretender and killing him painfully made him thrilled as well. He was now being tended by a lovely Sahen woman and he shifted on the bed as she was so wonderfully sucking his member. His aunt thought him stupid; she was a powerful, powerful bitch and he would let her think she was controlling him. His mind was humming as the woman worked him perfectly. He had given up believing in and trying to find a perfect woman. They did not get exist. Females only provided sport and entertainment in his mind. He knew the perfect whore to work over and he went back to feeling pleasure.

Asuna was lying on her bed in her Tokyo penthouse. She was feeding Isha and kissing her head as she nursed. She had failed and she was fixing to have a major battle. The major obstacle was that her normal mates did not know. Isha was suckling softly and drifting into sleep. Her heart ached and she had fallen badly for Maec. She sat up and she saw a shadow in the corner and it was very much a wraith. A fairly young male stepped forward and his eyes were startling and dark blue. His hair was actually cut shorter then she was used to seeing in a male wraith. He looked like Maec in looks but his skin was a darker shade.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am not your enemy." He stated in such a rich voice.

"I asked you a question!" Asuna snarled.

"Quiet please! You put my niece to sleep." He growled.

"Maec was your brother?" She demanded.

"Yes. I am Admal. I will not accept that whore ruling through Raganos. Maec's true heir resides in this place and I will only serve him." He stated with narrowed eyes.

"I am his killer." She said trying not to cry.

"There were a few of us that he sent away from Astana. Ganek was my father but it is Maec who tended me and my needs. My elder brother took much for us younger siblings. I know what happened and why it happened. I also remember you being in Astana long ago. You went back to try and save him did you not?" He asked.

Admal's eyes were piercing and she took in his rather modern clothes. He had on a black turtle neck sweater and some manner of black pants. His ears were pierced once and he took her in as well.

"You can return to him again. You have no clue what Sanra and Ganek did, do you?" Admal asked.

"I have ideas but they are only ideas. I heard snippets of conversations. I have been in Maec's mind but never did he reveal what happened." Asuna said looking down.

"He would kill me for what I am about to tell you but he paid for his own sins did he not?" He asked sitting an arm style chair.

"Kamis." She whispered back.

"Maec is about ten years younger then Sanra as you know. Maec was considered one of the most beautiful boys born into our family. Our father was most proud of his heir but our father was also very much into depravity. Sanra has a talent for shape shifting and he exploited it. My father did not like women. He preferred men and subjugated women often. Sanra learned to be ballsy early on to get his attention and he began to pay attention to her alright. Sanra was said to love pain. She is said to love violence and of course love horror and gore. Maec as I said was beautiful and our father began to see him not so much as an heir but as an outlet." He stated delicately.

"Ganek used Maec as a pleasure toy?" Asuna asked disgusted.

"He killed Maec and the twins' mother. Let Sanra feast on her mother. It was said the disgusting things those two would do together. Ganek had the perfect little monster in her. The only thing Sanra could not stand was Ganek hurting Maec. It was said that he would be hurt terrible and his own father would rape him over and over just to see him bleed. Sanra would take Maec's form sometimes and take the rapes. She gave Maec reprieves and he grew dependent and grateful. Sanra began to feel for her younger brother and as they grew up, they plotted how to take over the kingdom and kill Ganek. Sanra would nurture Maec's episodes as he would always turn to her for comfort and she manipulated him as much as she could. He hated her as he got older. He wanted something normal and good he used to say. I think you know the rest of the story. Whatever Ganek started; Sanra finished as she kept taking everything that gave him sanity. His episodes became the norm and the Maec that was cruel and delved into insanity was who you met." Admal admitted.

"I thought it might have been as much. Thank you for telling me. I need some air." She said getting up and going to the balcony.

Admal followed and he put a hand on her shoulder. She was feeling sick to her stomach and she wanted to vomit.

"I pledge to you my fealty. I also wish you would attempt to save him again. There are those of us in the tr'Awnhi clan that will be in support of you in this war. Make no mistake and it is war. Maiell and Isha are in danger. Maec had his will amended and they are richly provided for. Maiell is to be king and I only see him that way and Isha is supposed to be his grand advisor. It is a very powerful position that has only been held by men in the past. Raganos and Sanra both will come after them." He explained.

"I have news for Raganos but I will be his death." She growled.

"He whispered to me after a battle once; he said you were beautiful. He said sending you away killed him but he had to do it." Admal stated.

She choked on her emotions and she slid down the glass door.

"He was supposed to be my enemy!" Asuna cried out.

"Part of him was. The sick, twisted part was your enemy but the part you saw back then and occasionally here; that was the man that gave his life for his evil deeds. I hope and pray that in his act that it was enough and he does not burn. There was a part that strove for the light and he got swallowed in the dank black hole that our family is." He said softly.

Admal kissed her forehead and he actually stepped back into her penthouse.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"I am staying here. I will only leave to feed. I told you that Sanra and Raganos will come after the babes. They are the legitimate link to the crown." He murmured.

"But I need no guard Admal." She snapped.

"Yes you really do. I should like you to think on going back for Maec." Admal stated lying on her couch.

He had slipped off his shoes and he covered up with throw blanket. He was drop dead gorgeous like Maec and she ached terribly. His sultry blue eyes focused on her and he stared at her. He held out his hand and she drew closer.

"You hurt. I know because I do too." He admitted.

"He protected you too from the sickness?" She asked.

"Yes. You know my nephews Hatham and Neral? My brother was never at court either. Maec "banished" us. He was actually saving us from our father." He explained.

He stared at her and he sighed softly.

"I would feel better if you brought them in this room. Can you do that?" Admal asked.

"Hai." She said standing and he could see a glimpse through her sheer black gown.

Asuna brought the sleeping Isha and put her in a cradle near the couch. She brought Takeo out and laid him on the floor on a plush blanket. She stood looking at her two children by Maec and she hated herself. Admal reached over and he pulled her down. He only spooned her form and held her tightly as she allowed herself to cry softly.

"He loved you. He sent you away because he loved you three very much. He wanted something of his to survive and maybe love him in return." He whispered.

"It still does not change the fact that we fought. We damaged the other and I did hate him for a time. Shit! I cannot stop crying. I know not when it was him or if and when it was Sanra I fought!" She said getting hysterical.

He continued to hold onto her and she sobbed herself to sleep. Maec had made him promise to look after her and his two children. He owed his oldest brother everything and he would deliver.

She was again so deep in the past and she had safely left Isha and Takeo with Admal. She had thought and thought and she had to see him. Asuna found him in Astana and he was beyond shocked to feel her aura. He was also angry; violently angry. He actually phased out and appeared behind her. His eyes were silver and they were narrowed.

"Why are you here?" Maec demanded in fury.

"Because I could not leave it like that." Asuna said softly.

"I do not want you here! I do not want you near me. You should be watching over our children." He snapped in a nasty growl.

She kept her temper and she was suddenly in front of him. Maec was going to back step but she trapped him in her arms. He felt her warm salty tears against his cheek and it dripped down to his chin. He could not stop himself and he attacked her mouth. His long hair was done up in many small braids and pulled up in a high pony tail. She had recognized the style as one worn when he was in battle. His strong arms flexed and he was devouring her. Blood did spill from their kiss and he was rasping.

"I do not want you here. I can loose you to time but not to her." He said in a hoarse whisper.

"Maec. Make love to me." She begged.

"Why are you doing this Isha?" He demanded.

"Because it hurts!" Asuna said trembling.

He phased them but it was Ireland. He undid the outer haori of her hanfu and revealed her inner dress. It was heavy white silk edged in black and he bared her to his hungry gaze quickly.

"Gods." He groaned softly.

"Hai. Hai please Maec. Please." She said with a heaving chest.

There was no foreplay and he pressed her against what he had come to think of as their special place. The huge oak tree was old and ancient and Maec pumped into her hard. Asuna was loosing her mind simply because he was damn beautiful and sexy at this moment and he was sane. He moved in her and his ass cheeks flexed as he moved. Maec did not want her here but to feel her like this made his heart full. Their lips met and nipped softly as he took her.

"Maec." She whispered against his mouth.

"Do you love me?" He asked in an anguished tone.

"Hai." Asuna kissed him again.

"Then leave and never return. Forget you knew me." Maec hissed softly.

"No! You cannot ask me to love you and now forget it. I cannot. Maec! Oh Kami." She screamed out as she arched her throat.

He sank his fangs into her throat and she was gripping him so hard. He lost his will and he spilled inside of her deeply. She was breathing really fast and Maec released her throat. She did not ask and she ported them to his bedroom in his small Irish castle. She had discovered he kept it here for when he made offering to the ekimmu "Gods" and it was a very, very private retreat of his.

"Admal revealed himself to me in my era." She whispered.

"My baby brother?" Maec asked stunned.

"Hai." Asuna murmured.

Maec was shocked and it showed. She slowly disrobed him and her touch made him absolutely tremble. Asuna started at his fingers and kissed them softly as she moved up his palm. His chest rose and fell a little faster as she slowly ran her full lips over his forearm up his muscular arm. His eyes looked like brown silk as he watched her. She lifted her knuckles and very softly brushed them against his cheek as she continued to just leave feather light kisses.

"Oh Gods. Please just do something. Please." He rasped.

"I am worshiping you." She said as she went back to brushing her lips across his flesh.

Maec shifted under her and she was getting him feeling too tight in his skin. She was kissing his skin everywhere and she eventually laid him back and she even kissed down his thigh and sucked his toe into her mouth as she made him groan powerfully. It felt so incredible. This felt like something so utterly heavenly and she eyed his cock as she suckled, kissed, and softly nipped every inch of his skin. His cock would twitch some and it was weeping. She licked her lips in severe hunger but kept herself at bay. Asuna spread his thighs wide open. She opened and exposed him. She made Maec vulnerable and she positioned herself to began kissing below his scrotum and Maec grew tense. He also yelled out as she reached his tight and toned backside. She kissed softly any skin and teased it lightly to get him needy and needy Maec was. His eyes were white and he felt her tongue slide past his entrance. She was deliberate and used her inu tongue to probe him. He jerked his head side to side as the pleasure mounted and it was mounting on him fast. His lover slowly removed her mouth and he whined at the loss.

"Gods! So perfect! So good! Fuck! Please!" He begged.

"Hai my love. I only wish to touch you and love you." Asuna said running her hands up his thighs.

"Fuck me! Please just fuck me. Take me and break me. I do not care! Let me sink inside of you and come. Please!" Maec said lifting his head.

She leaned over his now wet and purple headed cock and licked up his clear fluid. He groaned crazily and she was making him blind in pleasure. Asuna was nibbling on his damn piercing and she began to very gently pull on them with her teeth. He groaned out louder and he cursed more. Maec was electrified as the lust ran rampant through his veins like the fire in his loins. He felt his member slide down her throat and he arched. She was getting him deep and screamed out a short wraith call. Asuna licked and sucked him to such a level. She continued to suck and bob her head as she made his cock feel the pleasure.

"Isha! Asuna. I need you. Why do you deny me? Please do not deny me. I need you. I love you. I need you!" He snarled out.

She lifted her head and she climbed on him. He cried out as his staff slid against her scorching walls. Maec forced himself to sit up and he faced her away from him. He could touch and guide her and guide her hard he did. His other hand began to toy with her clit as he moved within her. Asuna moaned and he was doing everything in him to try and not bind. He was desperate and he wanted to feel her soul tied to his.

"Marry me." He demanded.

"When?" Asuna asked.

"Now. Today." Maec groaned out as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I need you. I needed Nia but I did not bind to her. I want you Isha. Bind to me?" He asked as he lightly pinched and rolled her clit.

She yelped out and he was suddenly so very pleased. His hand was soaked and she was red. He sank his fangs into her neck and she shut her eyes as he fed himself. After some time he began to guide her harder and harder. His member was squeezed and milked as he began to pour himself into her.

"Do it! Do it now!" Asuna begged.

He was startled as he was in the middle of an intense orgasm and he quickly pulled her and dragged her into their ether forms. Maec would know too much and he latched himself to her and her aura nearly burned him. When they became corporeal he realized he had her bent over and he was shouting out. He had mated her. He had difficulty doing the binding but it happened. He fell back and he shut his eyes. It felt so strange to feel her so intimately but it was amazing. It was also so damn intrusive he realized.

"You know everything." Maec whispered.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"I mean you know everything. Admal ran his mouth! It is my past Isha. It is my shame." He said in a dangerous tone.

"I love you. I wish to share in you. I have born you a son and a daughter. I will bear you more if you let me but I can only be of you and with you if I can help you." She said meeting his eyes.

He was trying to escape into madness but she was anchoring him. His eyes met her and he fell against her.

"You act as if…" He growled.

"Sickness is sickness. You are not that. He deserved death and I would have roasted his nuts on a spit. I get that his terrible ways extended out from his family to all of the tr'Awnhi." She said watching the struggle on his face.

He had access to her jumbled memories. He was horrified to see things that he ended up doing and some he was damn certain Sanra had used his face. He flew into a fury and she huddled away from him.

"Do not be afraid of me. I would not hurt you." Maec cried out.

"I am not afraid of you Maec. You are afraid of yourself. I trust in you." She stated.

"Then why do you cower? Nia cowered from me." He said getting angry.

"Maec stop. I beg you do not give into the blackness." Asuna said crawling to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I do hurt you. We were enemies. You killed me!" He said seeing her thoughts.

"Maec stop." She begged.

"She kills my Hanaj? She kills my boy? How dare her! How could she kill my son!" He raged.

He was raging and she kept her arms around him and he suddenly slammed her down on his bed. Maec grabbed her jaw and lowered his mouth and ravaged her. His eyes were silver and he lifted his mouth.

"We must destroy her. We must change several things. Sanra has become my enemy for all times. If the Gods still require my death then I shall allow it then. I will allow it to happen as I foresaw." He said in her ear.

"No! I will not do that again. Maec, I cannot do that again." She whimpered.

"You can if it is needed. You are strong Isha. She will not kill my son. I will not allow it!" He snarled out.

"You cannot ask that of me not after what has happened between us." Asuna said getting hysterical.

"Asuna, I am very lucid right now. I allowed her to run amok and destroy whilst I pursued my own plans. Gods what happens to me?" He whispered shutting his eyes.

Maec cried out as she twisted his nipple gently.

"Isha! I swear I am going to do the same to you some day. You find too much pleasure in this." He groaned and laughed softly.

She tried to smile and she watched his face. He was consumed in the pleasure and it was always about pure pleasure and love in her arms. Maec was on his side and she manipulated his body at will.

"Do you know what I would love to watch?" She said breathing in his ear.

"What?" He asked groaning.

"You and Yung. I have seen the images in your mind but oh my Kamis. I want to witness it." She said licking the shell of his ear.

"You do realize all you have to do is ask Isha. If you wish then I will do whatever you want." He breathed out.

"Really? Well then Maec I would love that." Asuna grinned.

"My you are a risqué little woman. I am marrying you this day. I am also setting your name as my chief wife so that Maiell will inherit my crown. You will be known as Isha tr'Awnhi here. Is that acceptable? We must try and preserve some of the timeline." He said joining her again.

"I think I can handle that. You feel marvelous. I love you so much." She groaned.

"I love you too. I love you too much but I have to stop some of these atrocities. I will answer for my crimes later but I will give Maiell and our little Isha the best." He said kissing her forehead over and over.

She did not say it but she fully intended for there to be no crimes to pay for.

The news that Maec tr'Awnhi took another wife rocked the kingdom. Her name was given only as Isha tr'Awnhi. Maec refused to answer any questions and she was elevated above his first wife. That in of itself was unheard of. There had been whispers of her and what she looked like but Sanra knew. Her chest heaved and he had done it. She was sobbing and vowing death to the cow. She was loosing her precious Maec and she could only blame this corporeal whore.

The Shouten king was in an excellent mood and he asked Yung to meet his new wife. The Koval Prince was shocked and honored. When he saw her; the bond she had with him from the other era was vague but he felt something. He stared at her and she smiled at him.

"Hello Yung. My name is Asuna." She said bowing.

"I am speechless. My king she is lovely!" Yung said with a cotton mouth.

Asuna decided to be bold and she neared him. She whispered in his ear that she knew of Maec and him in the past. Yung turned almost as red as his hair. He stared at Maec and his king's eyes were simmering.

"Only if it would please you. He said hai but I want you to see you both. I have seen his mind and it is delicious." She whispered.

"Would it please my king and queen?" He asked mesmerized.

"Yes Yung. I would be most pleased." Maec stated.

"Yes." He said.

Maec watched Asuna pull Yung forward and she began to kiss him. He would have been angry before but now all he wanted was this. He could not take it and he sandwiched Asuna between him and Yung and he jerked her lips first to his and ravished her thoroughly. She groaned as he took and tasted her mouth and lips. She had to breathe and she guided them both to each other. She was hot and this made her weak in the knees. She was a narcissistic bitch but she loved the Shouten tendencies in some ways. She especially loved when it was done for her. It made her lusty beyond measure when she asked and it became a performance. Hai, Asuna was in hog heaven.

Maec had not heard or seen from Sanra. He was enjoying the time he was spending with his new wife. He missed his children and he was coming to the conclusion that he needed to go forward. It still killed him that her memories of him were of someone who had hurt her. Maec loved her and he stared into the night. They were in Astana out of necessity and she avoided the court like crazy. Barely anyone saw her but rumors of his beautiful and "young" wife abounded. She felt him awake and she sat up. She kissed his shoulder. His eyes were haunted and memories were abounding. Asuna had begun to realize when he was being afflicted and Maec's eyes widened. Her fangs were buried deep in his throat and she was calming him through her being.

"Why do you feel anything for me?" Maec asked shutting his eyes.

"Because I know the truth." Asuna said gently.

"The truth? The truth is that I am damaged. I have done terrible things all in a search for normalcy which I will never have." He said trying to get up.

"Maec please. Do you not get tired of everyone telling to stop please? You cannot accept that this is good. You want it so you allow it but when it settles upon you then you balk." She stated.

Her words were correct and he gathered her in his arms as he stared at her face.

"Isha. My beautiful wife. You realize you are my wife now?" He asked as his eyes calmed.

"Hai. I married you." She smirked.

His eyes widened and she was using her telekinesis.

"I did not force you. That was not me." He said in her ear.

Asuna's eyes widened. He was talking about Touga and she moaned and it hit her that Sanra was the one after Sounga.

"She did that?" She asked.

"I am certain. I am not stupid though. If it meant to get my way then I would more then take credit for it." Maec admitted.

"I hate when you all do that." She snapped.

He smiled at her vehemence and he made love to her slowly. She realized even the first time she had met him; she had been hateful of his memory but he had not truly hurt her. He had made her feel dirty but he had made her feel awesome. She was asleep in his arms and she was feeling out of sorts. She knew something was wrong and she slipped from the bed. She was slammed to the floor in the hall and it was shocking to see Danika. She threw her and the succubus landed on her feet. She was met with a fireball and Asuna ducked as she began to fight her own grandmother. Danika pulled her own dagger and Maec was up and furious. Danika was on his wife and slashing her face with a nasty blade. Asuna threw her and let her yoki dagger appear. She crouched low as began to swipe at the other succubus.

"You bitch! You show up to screw up history hmm? I thought you killing him was a nice touch." Danika grinned.

Asuna snarled and Danika watched as her eyes began to change.

"Fuck!" She cursed as she got out of the way.

Her granddaughter let her blade appear and began to swipe at her with deadly accuracy.

"So you finally came out! I wondered how long it would take." Danika smiled.

"Come out? You are the coward slut!" Asuna growled.

"I mean your true succubus nature. So funny grandbabe." She said snickering.

Maec saw it happen before he could move and Sanra phased in. Asuna whirled and held out her palms and the resulting wind slammed Sanra through walls. Maec grabbed Danika's blonde hair and Danika smiled at the pretty wraith man.

"She is right and by the Gods you are fucking beautiful but I do not give a fig if you live or die." She grinned.

"Not that easy to kill whore." Maec said as his eyes silvered.

"Oh you think you are the only one who actually knows those so called old ways? Bull shit little boy. My mother is an ekimmu. You are a fool!" The green eyed beauty stated in a nasty way.

Maec's hands phased and used energies similar to his own. His eyes narrowed and he realized she was a difficult opponent. Asuna emerged from the smashed in walls and she was covered in blood and he smelled Sanra.

"So you use the blood of an ekimmu to heal yourself?" Asuna asked Danika.

"Oh my but you are quick. That stupid bitch only has a penchant for blood and violence cunt. Who do you really think your enemy is?" She asked as her eyes began to look glacial.

"Look away!" Maec snarled.

Asuna glanced away but she moved to cut into Danika widely. The succubus released a nasty snarl like a wild animal. She exploded into mist and she was gone.

"Why look away?" She asked checking Maec out.

He had been burned but nothing else.

"Legends say succubus especially have a look of death. To look deeply invites death instantly." He said standing straight.

"I seriously doubt that. It must give her a moment to mesmerize and cause an aneurysm or something." Asuna considered.

"You are covered in blood." He said concerned.

"So? Very little is mine. I was pretty bad though. Told her how wonderful it was to sleep in your arms." She smiled.

"Asuna! Damn you are an idiot." Maec snapped picking her up.

"I have an idea for another present." She smiled wider.

"What?" He growled.

She whispered an utterly filthy thing in his ear and stopped moving.

"Good Gods. You are raunchier then me." He said blushing.

She smiled and he carried her to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and he ravished his wife and bound.

Osamu was home and was in bed with Aya. She was sleeping heavily and he was reading a new mystery from an American author. Ever since he had learned English from his kitsune; he had taken up reading books in the weird language. Aya teased him and he grinned at her. He looked over at her warrior body and he smiled. He laid down his book and laid his chest into her back and ground himself against her. Aya's black eyes opened and she gasped softly.

"Osamu." She breathed.

"Hai. How are you?" He asked in her ear.

"I have a problem. See, I have this gorgeous hunk of bow wow on my back." She teased.

"Excuse me kumo?" Osamu teased back.

"Hai and he is kind of big too." Aya chuckled.

Osamu smirked and shoved into her and she gasped. His tart mate was wet of course. Aya was a mess as he took her inu style which she had come to love. She could feel him so deeply and he loved to touch. He rather tall mate would suck on her earlobe and roam his hands all over her. Hai, she became an utter mess.

"Harder!" She begged.

"Harder? Afraid I will break you?" He chuckled too.

She moaned and mewled for him as he moved in her and his mate made such comments. He was quite happy now and thoughts of Annaka were gone. He should have known better. He stiffened and Aya moaned for him.

"I will be back." He said slipping from her.

"What? Osamu!" She cried.

Her mate was not done himself but of course she had seen her end several times. He put on a yukata and ported. Annaka was in his living room and he grabbed her. He ported out to the West and he threw her from him. She smiled and looked him over.

"You are so beautiful you know." She laughed.

"You cunt!" He snarled.

"Really? You have enjoyed this cunt boy." Annaka stated.

"Not in my home. Not around my mate. I am still in part inu. She is my soul mate and I love her more then anything!" Osamu growled as he bared his fangs.

The sight of him threatening her made her loins burn. He was so lovely with his silver hair cut below his ears. He was lean and muscular with his muscles cut and defined. She had licked along his lower abdominals and it made her crazed.

"I see why Augusta cannot give up this Sesshomaru or Touga." She said smiling.

"Wait a minute! The Taisho?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. That boy was pretty too. I have had to look into this family and what a history. Now you." She said undoing the belt of his modern yukata.

"Annaka stop!" He snapped.

"You did not finish." She said smiling.

The ekimmu lowered herself and blew on his staff and he groaned. She took him down her throat and he was gasping immediately. She could feed from anywhere he had found out and her bite could feel like utter paradise. Within a moment he was climaxing hard. She greedily took his seed and groaned out loudly as she pulled back her mouth. Blood was on her lips and he gasped.

"Why do you do that?" He growled.

"Because I can. You will heal quickly enough. Damn if the others saw you then they would become corporeal and shit themselves." She said running a finger on his chest.

"You want sex? Fine! Bend over." He snapped.

Annaka laughed and she did as he said. Osamu shut his eyes and he hated himself. He hated how he actually craved this ancient blood drinker. He sank into her and she moaned out for him as he took her for some time. She was selfish in this and she held him back until she was wild and flushed with heat from the exertion. When Osamu finally released; he grabbed her dark gold hair and jerk it harshly.

"Yes! Oh yes! Take me in." She screamed.

He sank his fangs into her shoulder as he took in her blood. He had begun to crave it and it was slowly getting worse. She had him drink of her often and it made his stomach cramp at first. His stomach did the cramping thing and he grunted in discomfort.

"It will pass after some time. You will become used to it. You are so marvelous." She said shutting her cold green eyes.

"What color were your eyes before?" He demanded.

"Brown like yours." She said laying on her back and running hands over her physical body.

"So you looked normal at one time?" Osamu inquired.

"Those beautiful and sultry brown eyes are a Novak trait. After an empusae reaches power and some age they began to change. Their eyes become green as the energies always flow and they will appear paler." She said purring.

"So Asuna is what?" He demanded.

"An infant practically. Danika was born thousands of years ago. I found an empusae man curious and we fucked now and then. I crave the physical pleasure sometimes. I do not remember his name. He was unimportant but I actually became pregnant. Can you imagine? I who am worshipped had a corporeal within me. Well I gave birth and it hurt." She laughed.

"You gave birth to a monster." He said in anger.

"Do not blame me for her upbringing." Annaka snapped.

"You let loose a monster." He raged in fury at her.

"And I am here to atone for that you stupid boy. Why do think I even bother?" She said pinning him down.

"To get off." He snapped in her face.

"Watch it Osamu. I am still way more powerful then you." She said in a dangerous tone.

"Hai old bitch. I figured. You tell me to fuck you and I do. Become the perfect automaton have I not? No real joy or pleasure in the act that should bring love. You probably are not capable of such a mundane thing you nasty whore." Osamu said brazenly.

"Is that what you want Osamu? You do not want my love. Love is a dangerous amongst daemons and mostly especially our kind. It is not common." She said sneering.

"I do not want to feel dirty. I feel like a filthy bastard when you touch me. I hate you and crave you at the same time. I am done for the night. I am sure my master will call on her bitch soon." He snapped and ported out.

Annaka blinked and she realized this mere boy was affecting her. His mouth was articulate and could leave wounds worse then any weapon. She snarled out suddenly and she appeared in his home again and he again ported to the living room. She challenged him with her eyes and Osamu was furious. He reared his hand back and actually slapped her. Annaka staggered and his physical strength was impressive. Aya ran into their living room and she stared at the very, very powerful aura of this onna.

"What the hell." Aya whispered.

"Not quite. You do not tell me when you are done. You have Novak blood in you Osamu Orlovich and I am still speaking." She said flaring her power.

Osamu and Aya both fell to their knees and his head was hurting terribly. He was also growling and snarling in fury.

"How dare you come here! This is my home where my mate and pups are!" He snarled as blood began to drip from his nose.

"You do not dismiss me." She said coldly.

Aya passed out and he fought her tremendous hold. He had no hope of breaking it but Annaka could feel the struggle.

"I am not going to be like you! I will not be a cold hearted harpy, husk of a person! Harlot! Slut!" Osamu snarled.

She was furious and she stormed to him. She ported them to Norway. He was still dripping blood from his nose. She looked at him in fury and he was able to stand.

"Why did you bring me here?" He demanded.

"This is my homeland. This is where I was born corporeal back before the humans first became organized. Now you arrogant piece of man. You speak of what you do not know!" She said in a fury fueled by lust and want.

"What do I not know Annaka?" He demanded.

She neared him and she pulled him to her lips. He made a soft noise as she actually kissed him. It was fully passionate as it became deep, really fast.

"You lived before Osamu. You lived before and I will know why your life was cut short." She said cupping his face.

"Did you know of me?" He asked stupidly.

"No more questions." She said looking away.

"You like to come off as being some cold hearted monster but there is something soft in here." He said suddenly nuzzling her neck.

"You fool yourself boy." Annaka groaned.

"Stop calling me boy." He growled.

"Oh." She grunted.

His fingers had slipped past the gauze type dress she wore.

"I am sick of your superior attitudes Annaka. You may be really ancient by us corporeal standards but you want and need to feel the heat of another." Osamu said very sure of himself.

"Oh do I? How do you know I do not prefer women like many succubus do?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because you become a mess when I fuck you." He said in nasty tone.

His fingers began to move back and forth inside of her and she breathed just a little harder.

"Do not let me love you." She whispered in a weak tone.

"Why? Why only have sex? I prefer more then rutting." He said breathing against her mouth.

She made a strange noise and she fell against him and wrapped her arms around him as his fingers continued to thrust back and forth inside of her. Osamu knew how to please a female. He was quite good at it he knew. He was arrogant enough to know and the ancient ekimmu was becoming female putty. He had not a clue what she would do really but he was tired of feeling dirty.

Maec was up and he was packing a few of his favorite things. His demise bothered him greatly but he was trying to stay on task and focus. Asuna watched him act quite normal as he stepped back and considered on his very personal effects. His long dark hair was down and wore low slung sleep pants. She was quiet as lifted her gift to him and he was eyeing it.

"It is fun to watch you beg." Asuna smiled.

"Is it?" He smiled as he turned to look upon on her.

She made an appreciative look at him and lay her head back down and closed her eyes. Maec watched her now as he put in his jewelry. She was so lovely as she lay there and he could see fall into a deep sleep. His heart ached often and he could not believe this was the same soul of that small girl he had harmed in his rage so long ago. He stared at his reflection and he saw the shadow of a wraith. He moved fast and he slammed Sanra against the wall and she phased him out. He snarled in hatred and he tried to strangle her and she laughed under him. It made him furious. She saw the belly piercing and she ripped it from him. He yelled in pain and she slammed him down.

"How dare you! You are mine!" She screamed at him.

"You murdering whore! You do not love bitch! You destroy." Maec raged.

"I have never killed you." Sanra laughed madly.

"How have you not? You kill me slowly and isolate me. I do not want you. I do not love you. You make me sick you wretched slimy cunt!" He snarled.

Sanra's face fell and rage filled her face. She grabbed his hair and he had not counted on her taking him. She had brought him to his own apothecary. She chained him down and Maec snarled as he tried to phase.

"Sanra stop!" He commanded.

"No. I love you. You will see I am what gives you strength and not that whore. She is nothing. She is disgusting." She said slipping her gown down.

"I said stop! You will not do this to me anymore!" He growled out against her binding magics.

The strumpet used to sit and listen when he practiced the ancient ways. She acted as if she had not paid attention but now she used his own knowledge against him. She had oil on her hands and she ripped his sleep pants. She grabbed his beautiful girth and worked him enough even though he was disgusted. She used her mouth too and it made it worse.

"The Gods made you perfect. They foretold your birth. Called you a savior. I saved you from him!" She said getting hysterical.

"You let that Tomoshibi slut touch you. You are perfect. You are so perfect." She said loosing her mind.

"So tired of this depravity!" He yelled.

"Never! You used to beg me." Sanra said crazed.

"I was too young to care or know better." He hissed.

"I had to let you marry. I had to let you take those two whores but they mean nothing to you. No! I should be your only love. Your heart." She said sitting astride him.

"I hate you! I hate you worse then him. I at least killed him. You I will kill you too." He snarled.

"You do not want me to hate you Maec. I have powerful allies who would love to take our people. Oh Gods Yes! Always." She groaned as she took him.

"I hate you!" He screamed.

"No. You say it because you think you are supposed to. Would rather you tear me up but this is good." She smirked.

Asuna could feel too much through the bind and she found the hidden apothecary. She found Sanra sitting astride him and the whore had no time; Asuna punched her claws through her chest and flooded her with Dakkasou without thinking. She was surprised but she could smell all the herbs and the stink of magics about the room. Sanra actually coughed up the noxious toxin and Asuna jerked her off of Maec. Again her eyes were changing green and Maec struggled like hell. He recognized this binding spell as one of his very own. He cursed wildly and Sanra's face became an ugly thing. It looked like death and Asuna was horrified. She grabbed her throat and her fingers became skeletal. She recognized the exact aura as the being that had delivered Hideaki's head. She knew Sanra delved in things far sinister then "old ways". She had the form of death itself it seemed. The sister of Maec dissolved into mist and Asuna looked back at Maec.

"Tell me how to break these." She growled.

"She has sold her soul." He whispered.

"What? What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"She is pure evil. Good Gods Isha. She is turning into something I have never thought to see." He shuddered.

"Is that why you cannot defeat her?" She asked holding her face.

"She is evolved beyond a normal Shouten. She has dealt with the Gods it seems but the dark and evil ones. Samyaza." He said struggling against his own magic.

She mouthed the word and she stepped back and let Konkisaiga appear. She let her electric yoki flow and she whirled and met the manacle. It cracked under the tremendous yoki and he jerked his arm free.

"What is Samyaza?" She asked.

"It is not a what. It is a who. Supposedly in the beginning before even us daemons there were higher daemons or as we call them Gods. Mortals are our off shoots. You do know this, right?" He said undoing the other manacle.

"Hai of course." She nodded.

"Samyaza and some of the others lowered themselves and fornicated with the lower beings as they referred to us, we younger daemons. Mortals were also feasted on and used for food. The Gods felt as though they needed to protect their creations and cast these powerful yet evil beings out." He said haunted.

"You think Sanra has found a way to commune with this Samyaza?" She asked.

"Sanra is stark raving mad. She is a lunatic. She is trying to drag me there as well. I bet you my own father was a follower as well. Depravity and evil things were said to be common beloved." He said looking past her at the trappings around him.

He suddenly flew into a rage and began to destroy his own apothecary. She was astonished to see him loose it and make a yoki axe appear. He smashed everything in his wake. Nothing survived his tirade and he jerked her behind him.

"Destroy it!" He begged.

Asuna nodded and she held out her hand and let a huge nami grow and she let it loose. The resulting explosion would wake up the whole of the huge palace but he did not care. Maec phased them to his bedroom. He went to his bathing room and scrubbed his skin raw and she calmed him down.

Asuna had been returned to the modern era by Annaka who was very friendly now. She looked at her nervously and she blinked at her.

"Your eyes are changing." The ancient onna stated.

"Pardon me?" She asked.

"They are changing. You are coming into your full power. How very interesting. I wonder if it is because of the baby ekimmu. Hmm. How very interesting. I am bringing him very soon by the way. Tell Osamu I want my time." She said cupping her twin.

Asuna looked at her oddly and she was shocked. She ported to Tokyo and she was shocked to stare at her eyes. Her eyes were indeed a mix of emerald and the gold-brown. It was an odd effect and she was stumped. She had a book and she ported to the backside of modern Stonehenge. She was walking around and reading the ancient myths and Maec was a believer in what the ningen called the Celtic and Druid gods. She realized that her kind were worshipped as these ancient beasts. The act of worshipping the natural elements and such were not but the youkai behind the religions probably feasted on their followers. She shuddered as she walked around more and more.

"You think to find answers in books?" She heard.

"I think that knowledge is power." She said looking up.

"You are a fool little girl. You are also a fool to think I will not have what I want." The beautiful creature said.

His hair was pure white and his eyes were green. His malice was evident as he stared at her.

"So you use an insane follower and a power obsessed empusae?" Asuna deduced.

"You are quick." He said smirking a quite fangy smile.

"Another ekimmu." She said crossing her arms.

"Whose blood makes his girls quite powerful. Your relative the Novak is not the only with a foot in this realm." He said coldly.

"Danika was her daughter." She snarled.

"Oh I assure you that Danika was easily swayed. You on the other hand have been a pain to kill over and over." He said showing more fangs.

"That is it! You are afraid if I come into my full power." She said stalking closer.

Samyaza stepped back and he snarled in a menacing way. She knew without a doubt that his motives were power but his followers per say wanted different things.

"You should be dead! Dead!" He said raising his hand.

"Well I am not. I will defeat Sanra and Danika and I will defeat you." Asuna said in anger.

"No you will not. I will not have my way back into this plane thwarted by a want to be ekimmu. You will not gather enough power to stop me. I will reach back into all time and gather every evil you have known!" He said cruelly.

Samyaza was gone suddenly and she was astonished by the vehemence of him. She did not know who was more disgusting to her; the ekimmu or the two whores on her hit list. She ported back to Japan and she went in search of Naraku. He was rocking Tanashi and she sat down.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" He asked actually shocked.

"Apparently I have been unlocking major empusae powers. I need to broach a subject and I need you to be open minded." She said softly.

"Oh boy." He sighed.

"Killing Maec was wrong of me." Asuna said meeting his eyes.

"Pardon me?" He thundered.

"Hai. Onigumo sired this babe. Remember back. Remember who was there." She said gently.

He stared into space and his eyes widened and he looked at her.

"I shared you with him?" He asked in a snarl.

"Maec was driven to utter madness and evilness by Sanra and their father Naraku. She did things that…" She started to say.

"I know what that thing can do. I assumed it was a mutual happy dance they did together." He snapped in fury.

"Darling; when he first met me, he did not rape me. He made me feel gross and disgusting but I never said he raped me. He had moments of lucidity and when he fell in love with me, it was true. He did fall in love with me. That was no lie. His love had turned into a twisted and painful thing for him and his reality got bent often." She explained.

"What happened to make him such a fucking nut?" Naraku demanded coldly.

"His father and Sanra were followers of a pagan religion and they used Maec often for much. It need not be stated exactly but she is convinced that he is hers. She killed any of her rivals." Asuna explained.

"You do love him." He said watching her.

"I know someone else then his madness. I have met the real Maec. He is there; he need only be brought out." She explained.

"How did he die Asuna?" Her hanyou demanded.

"He got on bended knee and told me how to kill him. I did not want to do it. He realized that Sanra had manipulated him into killing his first real love. Sanra also killed Hanaj. He came to me to cure her kemuri poisoning and he wept like a wounded beast." She said with tears in her eyes.

"He would have been from your blasted wraith life. Shit my dear! I like Masanori. He is now my best friend and our sons are brothers. He is incredible but you want me to accept Maec?" He demanded.

"I killed a man who could have been saved much like a hanyou who lusted after a trinket to feel whole. Maec needs love and a family. He only needs that to feel whole." She said staring at him hard.

"You dirty bitch!" He growled.

"It is the truth." Asuna said.

"Rotten little inu. Go save your wraith but if you get spanked by your other mates do not come crying to me! Did he sire this Isha?" Naraku snapped.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Well then Kakashi needs his sister. Rotten and spoiled inu!" He grumbled.

She hid her smirk as she got up and kissed him. He made a face and slapped her backside a little hard. She ported out and she was unsure of how to go about saving Maec. Older and more powerful would be useful. It would be tricky as hell. She had stopped herself before and she decided to do so.

She appeared where she had sunk the blade into his heart. She could save him this second. She let loose a nami into herself. Her past self slumped to the ground and she moved with a preternatural speed. She ported directly into Astana. She yelled out for Aidoann and the healer came forth quickly. Asuna cut into her wrist and bled profusely.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Not letting you go." She whispered.

"Isha stop!" Maec snarled grabbing her wrist.

Asuna bent over him and began to kiss him as she bled into his chest wound heavily. He choked as she released her Dakkasou in a very small amount. She sealed her own wound and she began to lave the wound and he gasped.

"Isha! You should have done it. You should have done this and let it go. I am fucking mad!" He screamed out.

"You are suffering but I will not let you suffer alone. I am here. Your Isha is here." She whispered feverishly.

"I want to die. I am ready. I want to pay for my crimes. Did you not say I would pay for my crimes?" Maec yelled at her.

"You will not pay for Sanra's crimes any longer." She stated firmly.

Her eyes were blazing green and he stopped struggling. He stared at her and he was seeing her change before his eyes.

"Asuna." He whispered.

"I look odd hai. I am calling your healer. How much do you remember from the past?" She asked as she stood looking around his chambers.

"Some. What did we do?" He asked getting emotional.

"I could not let you go. So you see I could not let you die. You bound to me." She said getting a cloth and pressing it to his chest.

"Isha it was only a partial binding. I was unable to finish." He said closing his eyes.

"Some of your madness?" She asked horrified.

"I have no idea. I am no Jing and I do not know of paradoxes." He groaned.

The healer came in immediately and she dropped down by Maec. Asuna began to search the bag and she found widow. She took the vial and she lifted his head. His black-brown hair was down and matted with blood. She poured the medicine down his throat and when he laid back a nice flush appeared on his face. Aidoann began to fix him up quickly. It took her some time but she got him fixed up. Asuna helped her get him on the bed.

"Raganos is in Balkhash." She said under her breath.

"I see. Thank you Healer Sahen." She nodded.

Aidoann left and Maec was feeling quite high. He had been at Nia's tomb sobbing brokenly and now he was healing. He was ready to die. She was not going along with his plans at all. Of course his enemy never did. Asuna heard his mind and tears fell down her face. She lay beside him and stared at his face.

"You are not my enemy anymore. I will not accept that. You have fathered two of my pups. I love you Maec Ruwon tr'Awnhi." She said looking down at him.

"I am not him." He whispered in anguish.

"You are. You are just older and more powerful him. I love you. Do you hear me?" She said lowering her mouth.

Her kiss electrified him and he lifted a heavy arm as she kissed him like she meant it. She had become his wife. That was the only thing he could wrap his mind around. She moved his clothes open and he groaned loudly into her mouth. She touched him and he groaned louder as she left kisses along his cheek and down his throat. His mind was going back to a few times their times had been tender and he moaned louder each kiss she began to leave on his skin.

"You should have let me go. Broken. Isha why? Why did you do this?" He gasped with a pained heart.

"Because damn her but she cannot have you. You are mine. We are not done. I could not speak. I could not move or act. By stopping this one act; I stop her murder of Hanaj." She said meeting his eyes.

Maec's own eyes were wide and he cried out as she wrapped her hand around his beautiful member. She kissed him again and he groaned into it. He could feel the widow running through him and he was becoming wild and full of need. He rolled her as she still kissed him desperately. He could feel her fingertips touching his cheeks and he was burning. He used his yoki to phase her clothes and he did the same to himself. Maec settled between her thighs and pressed into her and she moaned into his mouth. He only wanted to feel his Isha. He needed her and he needed to breathe. He felt raw and his soul ached with such pain. This moment felt surreal and she was encouraging him to take her the Shouten way and he pressed his cheek to hers and he gasped and groaned more for her.

"I am loosing cohesion. Woman, I love you. I love you so much." He whispered in a fever.

"Tell me how to bind to you. You said it was only partial." She said softly as she arched her hips to his.

"Your aura is so hot. Too hot to touch." Maec said half hearted.

She nodded and if he could not touch her then she would pull him in. She was fixing to drag him in and she saw another person. Maec was snarling in anger but he calmed.

"You did save him." Naraku said crossing his arms.

"Just intrude halfling." Maec snapped.

"Well honestly you are enjoying my mate." He retorted.

"Oh Isha he has no idea does he?" The Shouten king snapped.

"I think you both can shut up. Come here." Asuna commanded.

Her hanyou raised a black brow and he stalked forward. He made a smirk at Maec as he suddenly pinned Asuna down.

"Firstly bastard shut her up. She needs to be screaming your name." Naraku instructed.

"Like I need bedroom lessons from a half breed." He snorted.

The hanyou erupted a tentacle and slipped it between her thighs and she groaned. Maec actually seemed impressed and she was groaning wildly after a moment.

"See so much more pleasant when she shuts up." He smirked.

"You are an ass." Maec growled.

"You have no idea. You orchestrated our little threesome with my mortal half. Deal with me bastard. She asked me to come save your rotten ass. Now you are going to perform for me." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh I am? Who the hell are you to command me?" He snarled.

"Your savior." The hanyou smiled a sinister smile.

Asuna was lost in Naraku's torture and she tried to sit up and he slammed her down. Maec looked over at her and he stared at the hanyou.

"Asuna?" Naraku asked in a nauseating tone.

"Hai?" She groaned.

"Tell the Shouten king to play nice. Tell him to make you come darling." He said with a nasty grin.

"Maec please." She begged him.

"Isha this is not what but I need…" He stammered.

Naraku withdrew his tentacle and he proceeded to slice his wrist and held it over her mouth. Maec was shocked with just how much the half breed understood.

"Let me explain something; I have been on the receiving end of Sanra tr'Awnhi. That is the only reason for my pity. I promise you I do not have much." He said coldly.

"You want a show halfling?" He demanded.

"I want to see what the fuck you are capable of. Make no mistake Shouten and that onna is extension of me. She is nothing without me." He said arrogantly.

"You think so much of yourself Onigumo. That is who I speak to hmmm?" The Shouten king asked.

"Hai." He confirmed.

Maec fell over Asuna and he kissed her mouth slowly and kissed down her neck till he reached her breasts. Naraku settled in a chair and he watched. It made him groan in his own mind and he suppressed the half breed. He watched the Shouten king make her groan and squirm as he touched and tweaked with perfection. When he moved to shove himself into his mate Naraku watched.

"Why would you torture yourself with such crap?" He demanded.

"Shouten royal thing halfling." He said rolling his eyes.

"Feel terrible getting it?" He asked curious.

"Dear Gods yes." Maec nodded.

"Make her scream louder. I have heard your name sung praises." Naraku smirked.

"Naraku shut up!" Asuna snapped.

"Oh really inu? Make me." He said grinning.

His eyes were brown and she realized who was in control. He actually stripped out of his clothes and Asuna practically attacked his member. She swallowed him and Maec was shocked to feel himself become crazy turned on and he slipped into her heat from behind. He gripped her hips in a bruising grip and began a harsh pace. He was mumbling how good she felt as she took the other. Naraku on the other hand was in hog heaven. His mate was doing exactly what would make him tremble in ecstasy. She used her teeth lightly and her tongue much. His fingers laced in her hair and guided her perfect mouth to help him reach his own personal Nirvana. Maec was lost in her delectable heat as he drove himself into her more and more. Asuna was on overload and she began to tremble in a massive build up. Naraku felt the yoki begin to build up and he was preparing himself for her energies to slam into him. He wondered if the Shouten knew what was happening and he suddenly felt the green energies washed over him and he threw his head back and groaned. He loved this onna and she had made him feel pity for Maec. That was unusual for him but she was a manipulative little piece of gorgeous onna. He heard the Shouten cry out and sink his fangs in her deeply. Asuna wrapped her mouth around him tightly and he moaned out too. She greedily took his release and they finally let her go. She fell to her side and her eyes were closed. Maec really stared at Naraku. The human soul had control of him and he lay beside Asuna and he watched the Shouten ruler.

"Why do you call her Isha all the time?" He demanded.

"It is her wraith name. I do call her Asuna as well but she was a Tomoshibi." Maec replied.

"Uh huh. If I remember right you killed her then." Naraku stated watching him closely.

"Naraku shut up." He growled.

The hanyou snorted and Maec saw her breathing deeply. Maec ran his knuckles along a magenta stripe.

"She should have taken my life." He whispered.

"So you can cower away and not do what you need to do? Guess what? You let that whore run amok and now you get to clean up after sister dear. If you still feel the need to kill yourself; be my guest but stop that whore first!" The hanyou growled.

"You and I are going to have a reckoning before this is over." He growled.

"Hai whatever. You are the one who decided to have a kink and bring my mate to the past. By the way, the diving you did whilst I watched was quite delicious." Naraku said with a smirk as he fell asleep.

Maec was actually shocked but truly this being was someone to reckon with it. His power was unreal but his confidence was that of a much older daemon but he was still so young. Isha was in his arms and he settled in his chair and watched her sleep.

He was not happy and he intended to cause some major damage. He was in the small palace in Aral. He saw his father and anger settled in his veins. Raganos felt betrayed by the man he barely knew and he knew that he was just a nothing in Maec's mind. It was always about Nveid and Hanaj. His other children were nothing but just expenditures. The black haired wraith jumped and tackled Maec to the floor and they were both snarling in fury.

"You were supposed to be dead. I remember one way and now another. What did she do, wuss out?" He snarled.

"I am not done Raganos and I am still the king." Maec growled.

"Oh no. I shall do as you did and murder you. You are worthless and have done nothing for us but bring us to the brink of extinction. Perhaps Aunt Sanra is right. You need oblivion. You have become too entrenched in the morals of the corporeal. You are Shouten!" He sneered.

"We may be Shouten but there are still laws of nature that I have broken and Sanra has broken them millions of times over. You will never rule. You are no longer my heir." The elder male snarled.

"So you say but that boy's days are numbered. I promise you that father. You make him above me and I swear to the Gods that you will stand over his grave. Something I got from my formerly great father; the blood of children are the best!" He screamed.

Maec lost his head and punched his hand through Raganos. His son in turn managed to crack his skull. Maec was seeing stars as Raganos grabbed a nasty looking serrated blade. He plunged the steel into his father who caused him to be thrown backwards several feet and he was burned by his own father's kemuri. Blood dripped down his father's temple and Raganos looked up at Maec.

"You will not win. Sanra thinks I do not know but I do. She has been taking in the blood of an ancient one for thousands of years and has been his whore. He swore to her that the kingdom would be hers and so would you. The problem lied in the fact that you were just a little too strong. Now father dear you have civil war on your hands and I shall gleefully exploit dear, mad Sanra. She loves you so much but I hate you. I have no issue sending you to hell!" He screamed.

Maec could not believe his own ears and he truly should have seen the duplicity all this time. He had been so affected by his own past that he allowed the traitorous whore so much freedom. He needed to see the state of his kingdom and he staggered. He had sworn off the magics but he realized he may need them. He phased out and he fell down near the invisible barrier to the West. His eyes were going white and his head ached. He knew that the blasted in between was near here but he never could figure out how to get through.

"You bastard! You have nerve showing up here." Juria said with hatred.

"You hateful whore!" Maec snarled.

"You are damn right. Who did you piss of this time Maec?" She asked as she pulled her zanpakuto.

"I am not your enemy at this moment slut! You have bigger problems then me." He growled.

"No I really do not. You are my enemy for all times. I have done my best to keep you away for all this time and you waltz back into my life." She said in utter hatred.

"It was never about you Sana." He said coldly.

"What it was about Isha? You bashed her skull in you bastard! You killed my little girl and you are trying to do it again." She said with a guttural snarl.

"It will always be about Isha. I killed her in mercy but I killed you because you were a faithless, backstabbing whore!" He hissed.

"Mercy?" She screamed.

"Yes. I care not what you believe. You betrayed our proxy marriage for a fucking corporeal! You should have been a real woman and broken it before fucking some man in the living plane. You were the princess of the Sahen. You were to be my wife but you could not believe that under my rule Astana would have been different." He said trying to get up.

"I did not love you. I never loved you. I was a possession to you. You mean to tell me that you love? Your whole family is filled with sick, disgusting cretins! I wanted no part of that madness. My Isha was my life and you not only took that life from her but you tried to take it again. I will not let you do it." She said getting homicidal.

"That is the thing. I was not meant to love you. Her face haunted me for years you bitch. Isha Sahen tormented me for hundreds of years even after I loved Nia. When I saw her again in Rome; she married me Sana. Your little Isha professed love for this nasty tr'Awnhi. She married me before our Gods and gave me my own daughter. She has her mind and she has forgiven my act of killing her." He gasped as pain in his head made him nearly vomit.

Juria screamed in hate and went to strike and she was stopped by Asuna. She willed her zanpakuto away and she knelt by Maec.

"You married him?" Juria screamed.

"Hai I did. You have no say Juria. You made decisions for your life and this is mine." She said coldly.

"He killed you and me! He killed me and he is not even sorry he did it! He killed a mere baby and he called it mercy. You sick son of a bitch!" She said unleashing her spiritual pressure.

Asuna used her nami yoki and produced a shield. Juria really looked at her and realized that was changing yet again. She ported around and she willed her zanpakuto. She went to stab Maec and it went through Asuna like butter. Maec lost his head and he belted her across the face. Juria staggered back and snarled.

"You are Tomoshibi! You were promised to Kaimei." She said getting hysterical.

"I provided Kaimei two children. Do not dare start on me Juria. You and Kaito interfered in my lives for so long. Leave!" Asuna growled.

"I am still your Tengu! I still guide this family. How dare you! I will go to Izanagi if I have to. I will go to our king and tell him what you have done. I did all this for you!" She said in hate.

"You did all this for yourself and your revenge. Do not lie to me spirit mother. You are just as selfish as me. Rot!" Her former daughter snarled.

"You take from me Maec no more! I will make you suffer! I will see to it you suffer!" Juria said porting out in a blaze of yoki.

"What happened?" Asuna asked as she cut her wrist.

He took her wrist and he fed from her and licked the wound. She fought back the lust and he could feel it rise in her.

"My kingdom is in pieces. My madness has torn up my people. I have to do what I can to repair some to reunite them." He sighed.

He cut his wrist too and she bit in. He shut his eyes and he groaned as she took in his blood. It was so good.

"Maec. Come to my home." She said lowering her mouth to his.

He eagerly met her kiss and he soon dominated it. He phased them to her Karakura mansion and he laid her back on the bed.

"I want to try something." She whispered.

"What Isha?" He asked brushing her lip with his thumb.

"Lay down." She commanded.

He made a grumpy noise and he laid down. She smiled to herself when she thought how amorous he was. Asuna slowly began to kiss down his chest and he groaned.

"No torture you strumpet! I want my wife. I want her now!" He growled.

She tongued his belly button and his ring and he moaned softly as she made him remember. Maec was so ready for her in moments. He was dizzy but he looked at her and then she pulled him into his other form. He was used to this with her. Maec began to realize he was corporeal after some time passed and he stared up. He looked over and so was she. He frowned and he shook her. She did not move and he began to shake her harder.

"Isha! Damn it! Isha." He cried.

He was seized up when he felt her presence. She whispered in his mind and she had separated from her corporeal flesh. How she was able to do so he had no clue. She was within him and his eyes widened. Her presence felt so good and he knew without a doubt she was finishing the binding. He could not stop the groaning and crying out that he was doing. His wife was making him whine and beg but he was combusting mentally and at that moment it was the most powerful thing on the planet. She was binding but she was making it so fucking intimate that he was laid bare. He was laid out and could hide nothing. Maec was sweating so bad as she touched his thoughts and made him feel safe. That feeling alone was foreign to him. He was not touching himself but his body was so freakishly tense. He clutched her expensive sheets and blankets as he got closer and closer. His vision swam as she caressed some of his most horrid and sordid memories. She did not cower from them or shame him in them. He was screaming and did not realize it. Asuna went back so many memories and so many thousands of years of thoughts. Maec blacked out and she finally rejoined her physical self and she was exhausted. She crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest and wept softly for the horrid torture that he had suffered at his father's hands in the name of his sire's love.

"She married him! She married him and they have two children!" Juria scoffed to Yasu.

"Juria, stop this." He said calmly.

"No! He took my life. He took my baby and any chance I had at a normal life. That mother fucking bastard will die. You needed an heir and I could not even give you one! I had to watch you take another mate to keep this family going." She screamed.

"Love please. Please calm down. Who did I always come back to?" Yasu said softly.

"Me. You always came back to me. I only wanted a family with you. I only wanted to love you and live with you. He took everything from me." She said falling against his chest.

Yasu sighed and this long held hatred always held her back. They both had other lovers but they always had each other too. He always had his Sana in a way but she had changed in her other lives too. Things were just never quite the same. She hated and she was filled with rage. His Sana had been a loving and wonderful mother. He had remembered when she had presented him with their daughter. It had been the most wonderful moment of his life. He loved his little girl to this day but he was also not stupid. Asuna would live her life and she would get guidance when she needed it.

"Sana, killing you was bad love but you did betray him. Not saying killing you was right but you have a mouth." He pointed out.

Juria looked pissed and she jerked his linen pants undone.

"My mouth? You have issue with my mouth?" She asked.

His lover sank to her knees and she sank his length into her mouth. Juria had a libido and he let his head fall back. He had been devastated by her death but they had knowingly engaged and mated knowing she belonged to someone else. They had paid the ultimate price.

"Juria. Oh my love. Always my love. Can you not give it up? You say I am enough for you." He whispered as she teased his tip with her tongue.

"You are my whole life but so was our pup. She was the only pup I gave you." She snapped.

She caused him to climax instantly and he yelped. He had sired two sons with his second mate and his eldest son was who had carried on the West. He was groaning as he came down and she undid her kimono. His only soul mate opened her thighs for him. Her gold hair was down and her amber eyes were filled with lust. He stripped out of his clothes and he met her lips.

"Juria." He moaned.

"You idiot." She groaned as he filled her.

They made love and her supremely diplomatic love continued to try and be reasonable. It made her furious. She was bound and determined that she would save Asuna from Asuna.

Sanra was so angry. She felt so betrayed and she hated her. She hated with all her passions. She also hated the brats that the bitch Isha had birthed. Raganos was recovering from his little encounter with Maec and Sanra looked over at her nephew.

"I want that brat's head on a pike." He said growling.

"You want little Maiell dead too? Well nephew I will help you." She said standing.

"I told you before I do not fuck you." Raganos snarled.

"Maybe not that but you will take my blood." Sanra grinned.

She cut her wrist and let it fall into a chalice. She presented it to Raganos.

"I am going to make you more powerful then Maec and we are going to destroy them all." She whispered.

A/n:

Next chapter will be devoted entirely to Sesshomaru and his own struggles against Raganos and his own need to seek revenge on the Shouten. Old histories and flashbacks to Shikon no Tama times will be seen.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Western Lord and Hideaki go against Raganos and Sanra with surprising results. Lei learns of Maec's survival and the civil war amongst the Shouten Empire becomes more open. The Western Lord meets a surprising ally. Asuna deals with difficulty. Short scene of yaoi near middle of chapter; please skip if it bothers you. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!

For Thy Shall Suffer This One's Wrath

Sesshomaru had been so pleasantly shocked to see Hideaki. His long time friend was now in Panyu and he was stretched out on a chaise in his chambers. Augusta was reading. She was flipping pages and they had a falling out. She had "lost" the Shouten child. She did not explain how it happened and he had been grieved. She was also very sullen often and he was getting angry. He was restless and he stared up.

"The dojo." He said flatly.

"Hai. Do whatever you wish." She said under her breath.

"You words and actions offend me." Sesshomaru said very coldly.

"Then you are easily offended my lord." Augusta said looking up.

There was a look in her face and he could not place it but it was filled with pain. He had no clue what had happened that had harmed her so badly.

"Mate, I told you that I wished for that pup." He said in a low baritone.

"I told you I did not. I want no pup that is not born of this house." She said flatly.

"That is what this is about. You believe this Sesshomaru was forcing you." The inu lord said crossing his arms.

"Hai! I am sorry you wanted a weapon against Raganos so badly. I did not want that evil in me. I feel every time I close my eyes and I feel this disgusting shoki in me. Now you made a unilateral decision like normal. News flash Lord Sesshomaru-sama but it is the twenty first century and this onna had a choice!" She yelled.

"You will not speak to this Sesshomaru as such!" He growled out.

"Oh really? Well this Augusta just did. Arrogant asshole!" She growled back.

She jumped up and she was fixing to storm past him and he grabbed her arm. She was being her spitfire self and he was horrified at himself but he was aroused. Augusta turned those beautiful eyes on him and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God you horny dog!" She snapped.

Sesshomaru picked her up and slammed her against their futon. She made a pained noise but he did not care. His mate was being a bullheaded bitch and he nipped her ear. She yelped in pain and he rolled her over.

"Oh no you do not dare! I am not an inu bitch!" She snapped at him.

"You are my bitch." Sesshomaru growled in a passionate tone.

"Oh God Sesshomaru. You bastard. You feel so good. You bastard." She nearly screamed.

"Hai. Yell this Sesshomaru's name right along with your kami. Mine!" He growled in her ear.

Augusta was altered as her mate chastised and took her so damn passionately. Damn inu and their damn pride. All he had to do was show her some skin and she became a slobbering idiot. Augusta had it bad for him and he knew. He also knew he was Kami like. He knew he was perfection. He also knew she craved him constantly. She screamed out as he made her come several times before he allowed himself to come down too. Sesshomaru was in a mood and slapped her bare ass cheek as he pulled back. Augusta gave him a death glare and the corners of his lips barely turned up. She looked perfect with her perfect backside up to receive him and sated. He stepped back and his mind was much calmer. He went to his armoire to dress in plain white haori and hakama to work out in his dojo. He heard her snore not long after.

Hideaki had decided to return to the West and he was pleased to see Sesshomaru in the dojo. He pulled his fang and Sesshomaru watched the violet eyed inu. Bakusaiga was in his hand he moved so fluidly as he struck his friend's weapon.

"Your training?" He asked with his infamous baritone.

"Going well I think but I cannot find Asuna. I cannot keep up with her here in this era." He said sheepishly.

"Our heir is very worldly. I see you met Yuudai." Sesshomaru stated as Hideaki struck his fang.

"Hai. I feel a fool. Of course he is perfect for Asuna. I mated her in a fit of passion if truth be known." He said ducking Bakusaiga.

"How else is there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My lord!" He asked shocked.

"Come my friend; do not treat me as a fool. I had lovers before my Augusta. I am also more aware then most know." He said rolling his eyes dropping third person.

Nothing else was said as they continued to spar and Hideaki was pinned to the floor and he always marveled how fantastic his lord was with a blade. Honestly if Sesshomaru did not need to lead the West and inu then he should be fighting in the Sengoku Jidai. Sesshomaru held out his elegant hand and pulled his friend up. He indicated for him to follow him and he did. The wiley inu lord led him to his study and he poured them both a goodly quantity of sake. Hideaki looked grateful and he sipped his whereas Sesshomaru tipped his back and drained it. Sesshomaru enjoyed his sake when he could relax. He sometimes could enjoy the absolute hell out of it.

"Drink faster." He commanded his friend.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Hideaki said sheepishly.

"Hai? Drop the sama Hideaki. Tonight I am Sesshomaru and you are my very good friend. I have much to discuss and this Sesshomaru wishes to loosen his tongue." He said still formally.

Hideaki knew he was in for deep conversation and took a breath. He down the potent Taiwanese sake. Sesshomaru called on Jaken and asked for several bottles. Hideaki's eyes bulged and mouthed bottles. He knew himself and he was going to be in a mood and no Asuna. He grumbled in his mind and Sesshomaru began to down shot after shot. Hideaki knew he only did this in front of himself or his mate very rarely. He remembered the first time he got drunk with, at the time, the crown prince.

"_Come Hideaki." Sesshomaru commanded._

"_Hai my prince?" The young soldier asked the young prince._

_Sesshomaru had a mischievous look that was immediately replaced by his austere and serious look._

"_Look what this Sesshomaru happened to find Hideaki." The prince said dead pan serious._

_Hideaki's mouth dropped open and the young man beckoned him._

"Augusta forced an abortion upon herself. I am most displeased by it." He said as he began to sip his sake.

"Why? What?" Hideaki asked shocked.

"The Shouten bastard named Raganos tr'Awnhi got Augusta in an attack that no one in the West saw coming. He took our mate and turned her into a hybrid Shouten." He explained.

"Good Kamis Sesshomaru! She became pupped and she did not want the babe?" Hideaki asked.

"Correct." The inu lord nodded.

"You wanted her to have it for what reason?" The general asked.

"Do you remember that bitch Natsumi was supposed to have my brother?" He asked.

"No!" He asked shocked.

"Hai. Seems a Shouten influenced the Taisho the bitch became pupped with my full brother. She still managed to abort him even though my father forbade it. I remember the Taisho being most displeased and he nearly killed her then. He never saw her at court again. He shunned her permanently. I was most displeased by her actions as well. When I discovered the half breed; I was disgusted." He admitted.

"Your half brother. How is he?" Hideaki asked.

"Inuyasha is as always Inuyasha. Shall I share a deep held secret?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Please." His friend nodded.

"Lady Juuna bore him twins." He said bluntly.

"My Juuna? My god daughter?" The general asked sputtering.

"Hai. Imari and Isamu. Both very beautiful pups and mostly inu. He spoiled them too much like he did Akemi. Shall I call on him?" Sesshomaru asked in a relaxed tone.

"I think I should like to see the hanyou my lord." Hideaki laughed.

Sesshomaru stood with grace and found a little used and dialed Inuyasha's number at the shrine. He growled softly into the phone and he heard the obnoxious hanyou. They bantered back and forth for awhile and Hideaki had never seen him so easy with his half brother.

"He stated he will call one of my grandpups and be here shortly. Have you seen my beautiful Yuzuna? Yuuta sired her. Only good thing he did." He snorted.

Hideaki again laughed and Yuzuna did port her Great Uncle Inuyasha who made a comment and she laughed. She came in and kissed her jii-chan's cheek and Sesshomaru gave her a look of profound emotion. Inuyasha came in a huff and grabbed a bottle of sake and drank from the container.

"Elegant brother." Sesshomaru stated rolling his eyes.

"Blow it out your ass Issicle." Inuyasha snorted.

"Half breed." His elder brother retorted.

"Iceberg. So who the hell is this?" The hanyou asked rudely.

"I am Hideaki, Prince Inuyasha." Hideaki introduced himself.

"I ain't no fucking prince! Damn jackass! Can't you train your dip shits any better?" Inuyasha asked.

"Pardon his mouth Hideaki. He has developed manners of a sloth youkai but he is useful sometimes." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha eyed his brother and snorted. He downed a deep draught of the sake and his koinu ears twitched. It did not take long for all three men to become sloshed. Hideaki was actually lying on the study floor on a pillow and he was remembering so many antics. He was also remembering the first time he saw Asuna. She had been a newborn pup. His best friend had been in love. Sesshomaru had thought no one could see how he felt but he knew, Hideaki always knew. Sesshomaru was still sitting up but his baby brother was snoring on a whole pile of pillows in a corner.

"Oh my goodness." Hideaki heard from the door.

Asuna stood there with a grin on her face and Hideaki looked at her closely.

"Hello." He grinned.

"Daughter." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Even Uncle Yasha. How very amusing. Hideaki time for bed my darling." She said pulling him up.

"My mistress has commanded me my lord." Hideaki said grinning widely.

"Never make one's mate pissy." His friend agreed.

Asuna made a noise and snorted in a laugh as she helped Hideaki towards her chambers.

"Do I not have chambers of my own?" He asked stupidly.

"Mine?" She asked confused.

"Princess it is awkward for me here." He admitted.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because it is. I would rather not be your mate but only your friend in this era." He said softly.

Asuna's eyes narrowed and she grew angry. She left him standing there and she stalked towards her chambers. He sighed and he was only trying to be honorable. He decided to talk to her and Asuna was in her chambers getting undressed.

"You have history here that I do not understand." He said softly from her door.

"You can act however you wish Hideaki. You have made it plain you will no matter what. Have I shunned you? Have I turned my back on you?" She demanded.

"No you have not but I am supposed to be dead, remember?" Hideaki said nearing her.

She could scent the sweet sake and she brushed her nose against his and he sighed. She brushed it again and breathed against his mouth and his heart was hammering.

"Asuna, I am drunk. I mean I am really drunk." He stated softly.

"Tsukiko is asleep in the nursery." She said just as softly.

"I know. I put her to bed myself. Asuna, I need some sleep. I am no good right now." He mumbled.

"You are worried about Yuudai." Asuna accused.

"If you must know then hai." He stated lifting his eyes to hers.

She took his mouth and ripped open the white button shirt. Hideaki was stupid drunk and he knew that she would get her way. He could not fight his love of her. He arched in her grasp and she dipped and swirled her thoughts with his.

"I want you." She stated flatly.

"Always. I always want you." He admitted.

She reached up and let down his still longish hair. His silver mane came past his shoulders and she bared his body totally.

"Hideaki." She whispered powerfully.

"My love. My princess." Hideaki groaned as he met her lips eagerly.

He was on her bed and he rolled her onto her back. He had learned much from Sheng and he connected them physically but he was attempting to reach mental rapture. She was groaning loudly as he built up the heat between them.

"Hideaki! Oh Kamis you have learned much." She whined.

"Hai." He murmured so lost in her passionate cries.

"My princess. My mate. My bitch." He whispered with such passion as he began to leave soft kisses on her neck.

Her eyes began to widen and her mouth widened and she began to groan wildly as a spine tingling pleasure began to blossom all over and consumed her in a tidal wave of raw bliss. Hideaki felt her channel clutch and flood him in her rapture. Her mouth was open and she made a little squeal and pride surged through him. He had done what he had set out to do and the wonderful contractions of her tunnel caused him to react as well. When Asuna came down from her amazing high; her inu mate was passed out in a drunken stupor.

Sesshomaru was not much better off. He actually liked his baby brother; the annoying half breed took much time to grow on someone but now here he was passed out looking still so young. He placed a blanket over him and he made his way to his chambers. He was so glad that youkai did not do much of the stumbling and slurring as much as ningen but by the Kamis they did get the mind numbing effects of it. He enjoyed the buzz it induced and he would never admit it aloud of course. Lords did not show weakness or affinity for much. His mate was still sleeping and he could smell himself on her. He growled and she was perfection. Augusta woke up at his growling and she watched his face.

"You have had sake." Augusta murmured.

"Hai. This Sesshomaru needs his mate." He smirked.

"This Sesshomaru is as drunk as a skunk and wants to get laid." She said rolling her eyes.

"That too but my words were more eloquent." Sesshomaru said disrobing.

"Mhmm." She said with sarcasm.

His look was one of amusement that he reserved for private moments. He could be angry with her but it never lasted long. Augusta stared at his long, god like body. He leaned against her and stared at her face as he slid in his perfection into her center. She groaned beautifully for him as he just watched her face.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Hai." She groaned in blissful agony.

"Hideaki is here. Asuna brought him back from a past era." He explained as he slowly took his mate.

"Hence the sake. Makes sense. No talking." Augusta whined.

"Hai talking. There is much that our heir will tell me but she made Hideaki her mate as we hoped." Sesshomaru said nipping her neck.

"Sesshomaru you are a manipulative bastard sometimes." She whimpered.

"Hai." He agreed.

"He is your friend and you set him up." She said getting breathless.

"I resent that implication." He growled softly.

He lost his third person as he harshly nipped a tip and she yelped. He was most definitely in a mood. She was going to end up sore and it was her mate in the amorous mood.

"Okay not set him up so much as made it happen between those two." She said and he snapped his hips.

"Hai. He has been the closest to me besides you. He is worthy of our fair heir. On your knees mate." He growled.

Sesshomaru pulled back and she had news for him and she made appear she was going to go into traditional stance and she shoved him back and sunk him down her throat. His upper body arched off the bed and he moaned out as she ravished his cock.

"Hideaki will reach full potential and help stop her. He will help stop the slut who killed him. Augusta! Hai mate more please." He moaned very softly.

She released his proud staff and laved along his heavy balls. When the Kamis made this inu they had outdone themselves. His long pale legs drew up and he loved any and all attention; he ate it up. He was also an excellent father and mate. Hai Lord Sesshomaru was perfection.

"Fluffy-sama." She purred.

"Oh Augusta do not!" He growled.

"Fluffy-sama." She teased more.

His mate made reference to his mokomoko. His yoki "tail" as some would call it but it was part of his youkai and inu heritage. He jerked her to him and laid her out.

"I will show our mate fluffy." He growled in a mock temper.

She screamed out in rapture as he began to take her hard. At the moment her "Fluffy-sama" was all hard planes and sinuous muscle. She was going to come hard for her transgression and she was begging her inu lord and he was in a merciful mood. His longtime mate only passed out once this night.

He drank his morning tea in the main hall and Hideaki looked worse for wear. The man was out of practice; Sesshomaru made note to rectify that. Augusta looked ravishing and he suppressed his ardor. His mate _always_ made him with desire. He never quite understood it and he did not question it. He just accepted he loved her and put up with her irritating ways. She shot him a death glance at his thoughts and he gave her his ghost of a smile. Asuna was already gone and his child was irksome. He decided that she would need to spend more time at home.

"Come Hideaki…the dojo." He stated.

"Hai my lord." His friend said hiding his groan.

Augusta hid her smirk and poor Hideaki was going to get a work out. She sat back and went through correspondence. Things always stayed busy; always. Sesshomaru stripped down to his hakama in the dojo and Hideaki did the same.

"Headache?" The inu lord inquired.

"Hai my lord." Hideaki nodded.

Sesshomaru pulled Bakusaiga and Hideaki pulled his fang as well.

"I have received reports that the Shouten are split. This Maec tr'Awnhi has lost control of his eldest son and his sister." Sesshomaru said circling him.

"Asuna and this Maec have a long standing relationship. More then what she tells me but I know she birthed him a child." He explained.

"Two. She birthed him two." He said making Hideaki's eyes widen.

"I was not aware. She hides much." His general growled.

"Hai. This Maec fears Bakusaiga so it is reasoned that Raganos would fear it too." He said striking his friend's weapon.

"That is a good supposition." The violet eyed inu said.

"Then suppose we go after the Shouten bastard." The amber eyes of Sesshomaru narrowed.

"You wish to fight?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Perhaps you wish payback?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai." Hideaki nodded.

"Hn." Sesshomaru whirled and again defeated his old general.

Hideaki had never won a spar. He had damn near won a spar several times but somehow his lord always would pull out a win. He sighed and he went in search of Yasu. He needed some pain relief from this massive headache. He heard yelling and he saw Yuudai having it out with a young male inu. Ken'ichi was being stubborn and his Chichi was being a pain.

"I do not want to go to school!" The young man said.

"Not an option." Yuudai growled.

"Haha would not make me." Ken'ichi growled.

"Hai she would. We pay a fortune for you to attend this private school." He snapped.

"Well their bullies. I hate the damn youkai school." His son said crossing his arms.

"I will kick their ass." Nori said walking up.

His twin brother was soft spoken but had a nasty temper. It was Nori who would get into fights and not his much bigger nearly full inu brother. The son of Naraku was quite the pistol and did the hanyou proud.

"You young man are trouble." Yuudai snapped.

"You love me anyway Chichi." He said chuckling.

Yuudai could not disagree. Nori was just as much his as he was Naraku's. The twins stayed between the West and Naraku's homes in Japan and Korea. They were impossibly rich, gorgeous young men, and powerful in their own rights. Nori was sinister but not in an evil way. He just got his way and often. Ken'ichi was really good with a katana and had tons of yoki. No one knew the extent of Nori's as he just did not share. His silver hair was short and he had one small stripe of ebony and his mahogany eyes held such intelligence. He had his sire's blue above his eyes and he was turning out stunning. He crossed his arms and watched the scene with amusement and he looked over at Hideaki. A smile curved his lips and he walked over to the older inu general.

"General Hideaki?" He asked in a rich voice for such a young man.

"Hai. You are Nori, correct?" Hideaki asked.

"I am. May we speak General?" Nori asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

Hideaki walked beside the lithe youth who spoke so well. He was respectful but this was most definitely the child of Naraku.

"I get that often General Hideaki. I have seen files and files that my sister Mizuki has been compiling." He stated watching the general.

"Oh?" He said surprised.

"Hai. My Chichi is most interested in your history. My other sister Hibari fought by your side once. I would expect a visit from my sire soon. He is aware that you are here. He has a burning hatred of the Shouten whore." He said with a sly smile.

"When were you born?" He asked shocked.

"I am one of my Haha's first children but my twin and I were murdered. We were returned to life in this era. I must say it is pleasing though. I rather like air planes and I like the girls wearing less clothing." He said smirking slyly.

Hideaki choked and Nori only smiled a little. He stepped back and bowed formally and winked at the older general. He stood straight and called after Ken'ichi and his "other" Chichi. Hideaki was shocked at how well spoken he was and how worldly the young man was. He actually blushed that the boy had spoken so adult like. Yuudai noticed Hideaki and he neared his idol.

"Nori has that affect on people. He really is a good boy but in a mad scientist, evil genius manner." He laughed.

"He told me Naraku is interested in me." Hideaki replied.

"Naraku is not bad. He and I are friends. We have been a long time." He shrugged.

"I find the idea of a Naraku that is a good man highly difficult to swallow." The older man said shaking his head.

"Hence Nori's warning. He is an astute child. He always has been. He also gets into fights often. No one is allowed to look at Ken'ichi wrong or he gets belligerent." He sighed.

"How heart warming." Hideaki said shuddering.

"They were killed together and Nori tried to protect him. He is just like that. Ken is bigger then him but he is just so much more protective." Yuudai shrugged.

Hideaki nodded and they chatted awhile and Hideaki excused himself. He went to the nursery to see his own pup. It was not broadcast that she was Asuna's pup but he helped her walk and he looked up to see his mate and she smiled softly. He only blinked at her and she came over to help Tsukiko too.

"Your feelings concern me." She said softly.

"Asuna. I am only out of place. This is not my era. I know this and it feels odd for me to be here. I have found my shrine." He whispered.

She stiffened and she looked at him.

"I will not talk about it." Asuna stated stiffly.

"Someday and soon you will have to princess. Sometime you will have to if we are to stop it like you say you want." Hideaki murmured.

"Do you doubt that I wish to stop it?" She demanded.

"No. I have no doubts. I have no doubts at all. I have no doubts at all of how you feel. I know you feel for me. I know there is compartments in your heart per say. I fill a slot and it is special. There are some of us you would be especially stupid over; I am one of those." He said gently.

She blinked at his explanation and she blushed. She looked away and he leaned forward to kiss her. She accepted it as he only deepened it a little. Hideaki pulled back and stood up.

"Goodbye my little darling and my princess. Lord Sesshomaru has a mission for me." He stated.

"A mission? In this era?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Hai. I have to go. I shall see you later." He bowed.

Asuna frowned and she stood up. The nanny took their pup and she followed Hideaki. Her sire came out and he was dressed in full armor and his fangs. She frowned and Hideaki was soon dressed in his own armor. Hideaki ported them out and she was stumped. It shocked her that her father was up to something and she was not privy to it.

Lei was actually bored. He looked over at Yhea who was chuckling watching the damn boring television.

"I want to do something." He said watching his younger brother.

"We are doing something. I am watching this show which by the I did miss being in the past." He said lying on the sofa in the in between.

"Gods Yhea I had a life before I became a father and husband." He sneered.

"Well then go hunt." He said waving him off.

Lei made a face and he was feeling out of sorts and miserable. He had no explanation for it and he decided he would check out Tokyo. Things in the wraith world were a mess and he was told in no uncertain to stay out of it. Shan Lao and Zhang were busy and the younger generation was expected to just tend their own business and children. It pissed him off greatly. He dressed in black jeans and a black sweater and let down his shoulder length black hair. His wife had been to the in between and very recently but she was distracted. Lei Jing hated it. He phased in the modern, vibrant city of Tokyo, Japan. Once he had gotten used to the modern trappings, he loved them. He wandered around and noticed all the mortals move on about their lives. He poked his head in a throbbing club and he was intrigued. Sweaty bodies were dancing to the pounding music and he felt auras of youkai too. That intrigued him the most so he decided to see what types of youkai would be seen in a night club. The throng of sweaty mortal bodies was huge and he could smell the different smells. It made him dizzy and hungry. The music also made him feel it and he looked around. He felt another Shouten and that shocked him.

-How curious- he heard in his head.

Lei whirled around and looked for the source of the path. He saw a few feet away another male Shouten with ebony hair and blue eyes. His eyes were sultry as he stared at him.

-Enjoy music? - The blue eyed wraith asked.

-Yes. Do you? - Lei demanded in thought.

-I enjoy the intoxicating way these mortals move and how their blood pumps. It is easy to take in their blood when they are intoxicated. - He pathed back.

-You should not expose our kind! - He growled in the other's head.

The other Shouten neared him and scented along his neck and Lei stiffened. The other male had only a thin white tee shirt with black leather pants. He took a deep breath as he stared straight ahead.

"You are Jing." He whispered.

"Yes. You are what?" Lei demanded.

"tr'Awnhi." He replied.

"What is your name?" He demanded a little loudly.

"Admal. Admal tr'Awnhi. You are my sister's son." He said in an intoxicating voice.

"Sanra is your sister?" He asked disgusted.

"Yes. She disgusts me as well. You are beautiful though." Admal said fingering his hair.

"Hands off Uncle." He scowled.

"My you are feisty." Admal smiled.

Admal was sculpted and Lei was breathing a little too hard. He grabbed his shoulder and guided him to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Look around nephew. We would not be the only same sex couple dancing." He smirked.

Lei felt like an idiot but this wraith obviously had lived in this era a long while. He began to move with the pulsing sound and the flashing lights. It honestly made Lei dizzier and he followed. He kept telling himself that this was nothing and this person could not be an evil tr'Awnhi. He later ended up leaning against a wall and was being plied with clear liquor. Admal was entranced that this young man was his nephew. He would not touch him but he would enjoy watching him touch someone else. He found out that Maec's wife was also this man's wife. It made an interesting triangle and Lei was quite drunk. Admal let the mortal's think that this was lover. He kept other would be suitors away. He got very close and hovered his mouth over Lei's.

"There is much in our world going on." He barely spoke.

"Yes." Lei said barely breathing.

"I have met your wife. Lovely and beautiful she is." Admal stated.

"You are making crazy." He admitted barely above a whisper.

"So you are both?" His uncle asked.

"Yes. She loves it. She loves I am that way. She loves me. I love her too." He admitted stupidly.

"I see. Gods you smell good. Are you hungry?" Admal asked softly almost touching his mouth with his lips.

"Yes." Lei gulped.

Admal led him through the club and they ended up in an alley. There were thugs and thieves amongst other things. His uncle did press his lips to his but did not make it deeper. Lei was in a tailspin and he was groaning softly but they heard noises of mortals nearing. Admal knew what he was doing and he jerked back when a rough looking human had a gun.

"Awe look two boys kissing." He said lewdly.

"Yes. It was quite pleasant." Admal smirked.

Lei watched the older man suddenly move in a blur and shove his claws cruelly into his shoulder and the human shouted in pain. Admal jerked his head and Lei was horrified.

"Take them out now!" He commanded.

"I do not take in blood of humans." He said shaking his head.

"Foolish. Do it!" Admal commanded.

Lei freaked and moved fast as well. He blocked the thugs who were terrified. He tore the throat of one and Admal took out the other one. It happened fast and he shocked himself at how wonderful it tasted.

"You do this often?" He asked horrified.

"You feed strictly off of hollows or your wife? How mundane." His uncle said as if he was disgusted.

"I cannot do this." Lei said standing up.

"You were ravishing you know. You are a predator; a blood drinker. I only drink from this filth." He said with his full lips pouting.

"It matters not. They live." He said wishing he had stayed home.

"If you think I am like her then I am not but I am not a pious Jing either. Your clan were the goodie goodies of the empire. You I heard liked to live. You have us in you." Admal stated nearing him.

Lei stared at him with narrowed black eyes and he was suddenly kissed again. He groaned as the other wraith knew how to do so. He tried to jerk himself back as Admal did deepen it and he was still so young. Lei jerked away and he put up his hands.

"Stop! You bastard." He snarled.

" I am around. I guard Maiell and Isha. Maec has commanded it." He said bowing.

"Isha? Isha is my wife!" Lei said growling.

"No boy. Isha is my niece. She is Maiell's sister and Maec's beloved daughter. Do you know who Isha tr'Awnhi is?" Admal asked.

"No." He said feeling sick.

"Asuna Orlovich-Jing. So do yourself a favor and do not feel so righteous. She is our savior." He said smiling.

Lei could not breathe and he stepped back and stumbled. Admal could see him falling apart. He cursed under his breath and the bodies of the dead humans were in the way. Admal grabbed Lei and ported him to his Tokyo home. Lei could not get a deep breath in that he was so angry. The blue eyed wraith was busy trying to get him to calm down when Lei slammed him down.

"She is mine. Not Maec's. I bled for her and I have given up everything for her." He said in fury.

"She keeps Maec sane. Whether you like it or not Maec is our most powerful Shouten. We need him and Sanra is no longer a normal Shouten. There is much going on Lei Jing." Admal stated breathless.

"You bastard." Lei said feeling out of sorts.

"I am not your enemy." Admal growled.

Lei lost it and he crashed his mouth against Admal's. He was resorting to his old habits. Whenever he was pissed off at her; he ended up in the arms of another. Of course Admal did not care and he exposed the pale skin of the younger man. His eyes smoldered and he rolled them.

"Are you certain you wish to do this?" the tr'Awnhi asked.

"Shut up! It does not require speech." Lei snarled.

Admal sank his fangs into his neck and Lei groaned as the pleasure rocked him. The older man was powerful and he had obvious advances in his abilities. He tasted the blood and he was drinking slowly. He was a prodigy he knew. He ground his corporeal self against him and Lei groaned. He dove his tongue into his mouth and Lei was getting wild fast. Admal trailed his bloody lips down the chest of the Jing Shouten. Lei's breath caught as his fangs scraped sensitive male nubs.

"You should be pierced." Admal whispered feverishly.

"No. Why?" He demanded.

"Because you are of royal blood. Care to back out?" He asked undoing his pants slowly.

"No." He growled.

Admal smirked an overly sexy grin and pulled down the jeans. Lei drowned his anger and he felt a tongue in his belly button. He lifted his head and groaned as the other man drew closer. He threw his head back as Admal without waiting licked and swallowed him. The Jing heir was groaning and whining as Admal worked him perfectly. He should care but he was drunk and mad. He always got his one way or another and this was childish he knew but at the moment it was ecstasy. He was expertly handled and it seemed Admal intended to dominate him. He normally did not but he allowed it. Lei cried out as he was taken to heights. He began to feel dirty but he could not stop. He was on fire and his cock was aching.

"Say yes." Admal demanded.

"Yes." Lei cried out in need.

He saw stars and his prostate was hit just right and his member stroked just so. He was climaxing hard and whining out as he felt worse instead of better. He suddenly jerked himself away and went to throw up. Admal shook his head as the younger man was obviously having some attack of conscious. He would never understand the Jings. It had been fantastic but he was like many Shouten; bodies were meant to be taken and plied. They were meant to be brought to joy and ecstasy. He rolled his eyes at archaic notions of corporeals and sighed.

"Has your conscious attacked you enough?" He demanded.

"Shut up!" Lei growled.

"Pardon me. I am getting myself some wine after that wonderful little exercise in passion." He said in sarcasm.

"I allowed it because I am pissed." He said coming to the bathroom door wiping his mouth.

"You allowed it because you are repressed and you are part tr'Awnhi. Please lie with more effort. You need to know of the ekimmu." Admal stated as he poured some red wine.

"What of the Gods?" He asked coming out looking for his clothes.

"Samyaza." He said flatly.

"I know that name. He was thrown out of heaven supposedly." Lei stated pulling on his clothes.

"Yes. My father and Sanra were followers of his. Loved to do his bidding and depravity." The older man said wryly.

"Okay. What does this have to do with me?" He demanded.

"Lots and lots. I will talk to you when you are more agreeable. You are a pissy boy after good sex." Admal said walking away from him.

Lei felt like an asshole and he phased to the in between. What he had not expected to see was Asuna. She was there and she scented him. Her eyes instantly changed and she shoved him.

"What do you expect me to do?" He shouted.

"Pardon me?" She demanded.

"You! You went and married Maec? He hurt you." He screamed in fury.

"You know not the whole of the story and I am not with him right now am I? I had intended to be with you but dear Kamis, Admal?" Asuna snarled.

"Oh it happened after he told me about you my dear. You who would whore yourself to stop the wars. You are much better on your back then on a battle field." Lei retorted.

Shan Lao, Yhea, Hanaj, Yung, and others ran out to see what the ruckus was and Asuna was snarling. She walked up to Lei and ported them out. They appeared in her Tokyo penthouse and he snarled like a wild beast.

"Me! It is always me. As your hanyou tells you if it okay then I tell you if it is okay with another wraith." He said getting furious with each breath.

"How dare you! How dare you think to…" She snarled in fury.

Lei lost it and he backhanded her. She fell and he stalked over to her.

"No! I told you before; I am not just anyone. Mine lover. You are mine." He said with a red face.

Lei ripped her gown open and he phased everything off. She was angry and she shoved him off. Asuna tried to crawl away and he grabbed her arm and jerked her arm. She cried out as it hurt a little. He held her jaw and brutally kissed her. She again shoved him off and she ported them. They ended up in Hueco Mundo and his eyes narrowed. Lei had no intentions of loosing his wife but he was pissed off. He slapped her again and she belted him back. They were actually fighting like they had back when they first met and he ducked her blows. Asuna was breathing hard and he was furious. He was lashing out with a morphed arm and she had to make Konkisaiga appear. They back stepped and she screamed as she fell. Lei phased and brought her down inside the Menos forest but she elbowed him in the gut he slashed her with his claws. Asuna cracked his jaw with the hilt of her weapon and he continued to fight and spill blood. She spilled his too but Lei managed to barely get the upper hand. He slammed her against a rock face. She groaned and blood dripped down from her head and his eyes were actually bleeding not white but silver. She was in shock and he slammed his mouth against hers as well as his sheathed himself in her deeply. She grunted as he took her hard. Lei only wanted to brand her and their blood mingled on their bodies as he shoved himself inside of wife and he hit her cervix.

"Mine! You are mine! Do you hear me? Mine!" He snarled in her ear.

"Hai! Lei hurts." She hissed softly.

"As you have hurt me?" Lei growled furiously.

He sank his fangs into his mating mark and she began to convulse. Asuna was mindless. He was not stopping and he was snarling at her throat and he was making her beast appear. Lei suddenly felt claws in his ass cheeks and he groaned in pain. Every time his cock met her then she dug in deeper. He was groaning in pain and pleasure as he pummeled her harder and her yoki inched along him. He wanted to die at this second. The pleasure-pain was so profound. The snarls and shrieks kept the Gillian away and neither would remember their finish because they both passed out.

She hurt. It was simple and she felt as though she had been worked over by a bowling ball. Lei was over her and he was still nude and he was covered in bruises, cuts, and healing wounds.

"Lei?" Asuna asked croaking.

"Yes." Lei whispered feeling like hell.

"Was it worth it?" She asked in upset.

"What worth it? This? No, I have had better sex with a doll." He said in sarcasm.

"I meant fucking Admal." She growled.

"Actually that was quite pleasant but you must tell me how Maec is." He snapped at her.

"You are an ass." Asuna said trying to get up.

"Oh yes my love. I am an ass. I love ass and I unfortunately love yours. Shall I rip my heart out and give it to you?" He asked in a snippy tone.

"Lord you are being over dramatic. If you wished for a male companion I am sure Yung or Valerian would have loved to be with you." She said in anger.

"This is where my mistress tells me who I can do whilst she picks up new lovers?" He asked as she stood up.

"I hate it when you are like this. You are being a bastard. I had to save him! He was innocent like you were." She snarled.

"Innocent? He hurt my father! He nearly killed my father." He yelled.

"Some of it he did. Just as Anjul acted like you; Sanra could take his face and she did it often!" She snapped.

His chest heaved and he stared at her. He was furious still. He walked up to her and grabbed her neck. He stared at her hard.

"It was easier hating you. I did not have to fight my passions for you. You are not throwing me aside. You do not tell me what I shall do." He stated in a angered way.

Lei was so volatile at the moment and he grabbed her and bent her over at her waist. She hissed out as he used his own wraith will to hold her here and she was fighting him which exerted a toll on him. He slowly inserted himself into her center and she was gasping as this was different. He used his strokes to cause pleasure to erupt in her brain. He held onto her hips tightly and she was heaving from the odd position. He was using his body to cause small tremors. He wanted to be wicked. He wanted to be hateful and he phased them. He had teased her brain and gotten the location of one place and boy, he was right. Lei stared at Maec in fury. The Shouten king's mouth had dropped open and Asuna was trying to move.

"She did not kill you. Well Maec you are not my king. You will also not dominate her. She is mine." Lei said coldly.

"Let me go!" Asuna snarled.

"NO wife!" He growled.

"You are a fool if you think she is yours boy. We belong to her." Maec said crossing his arms.

"Did you or did you not do those things to my father?" He demanded.

"I will not answer whilst you hold her here as a go between. You wish to face me then do so but do not use her to face me Lei Jing." The wraith king said flatly.

Lei looked around and he phased one of Maec's own dressing gowns on and he released his wife. Asuna fell onto the bed and she was sweating. Maec realized the boy was really powerful to be able to hold Isha down. Lei stood before Maec tr'Awnhi and sneered with fury.

"Did you or did you not conspire with your whore sister to wipe out my clan?" Lei demanded.

"I did." He nodded.

"You fucking bastard!" He hissed as he backhanded Maec.

"She brought proof of their treachery! I was not sane I admit. Shan Lao was allowing my people to rebel against me!" He growled.

"He was allowing his own family a way to escape the extermination policy of Astana." His nephew stated in hatred.

"It was not my policy. Zhang should have been a man! The Tomoshibi were traitors to the Empire. They were my people. It was my father's policy to put them to death; not mine." He growled.

"And Sanra's." Lei snarled.

"I suppose. I was not aware." He said looking away.

"Well Maec, I have family members who are in fact Tomoshibi." His nephew said in disgust.

"I am in love with a Tomoshibi!" He yelled.

"Well la te fucking da Maec." The much younger man said with his normal sarcasm.

"You arrogant little pest." Maec growled low in his throat.

"You will think pest Uncle Maec." Lei said scowling.

Asuna grabbed a dressing gown and she tried to get between both men and Lei slammed her against a chair and held her down with will alone. His eyes widened and that was not normal. Maec took a swing and he ducked. The inu princess could not move and Lei smacked Maec straight in the jaw with his palm and he went staggering. The little brat of young man was powerful and he resorted to sucker punching him in the gut. Lei grunted but he let out his hand to fight with a morphed hand and Konkisaiga appeared.

"Whoa!" He said stunned.

"That is my fang!" Asuna whispered with wide eyes.

"You called her fang?" Maec asked just as shocked.

"Well look at this. Nice! About time being married to you benefits me." Lei snapped.

"Bastard." She growled.

"Not what you were screaming sweet heart." He retorted.

Lei rushed Maec and the Shouten king had to duck the powerful weapon. Sanra's son was bound and determined to slay him and he was not so sure he could not. He did not want to harm another Jing but by the Gods the boy was simmering in power.

"What in the hell did you do to him Isha?" Maec yelled.

"Pissed him off." She replied.

"No! Look at me! She is my wife slime! You are nothing but dirt upon which I tread. You think because you had some lost connection with her? I had to protect her from you! Do you know what that whore sister did to her? Do you?" Lei asked getting supremely angry.

"I have a good idea. I have also tried to protect her from Sanra. I cannot ask for forgiveness for there is none but I do wish to reunite our people for Maiell." He said getting angry.

"Takeo! His name is Takeo. You are not his father. Hanaj is his father and you are nothing. You sorry pestilence. There will be no forgiveness and you cannot have my wife. You will have to kill me." He said in hate.

Lei stepped back by Asuna and he phased out with her. Maec sighed heavily and he knew that boy would come after him again. There was such hate and rage. He knew it because he had that same kind of rage too.

Sesshomaru was in a main palace that was known as the Balkhash palace. He hated this place but revenge was always worth it. Hideaki was behind him and they were being very careful to tread upon the wraith's homeland and not be found. Sesshomaru had a very cold smile on his patrician face and Hideaki knew that look very well. He had found his prey and he intended to play with him. Raganos was sleeping in a wide opulent bed and the great inu lord pulled Bakusaiga. The wraith heard the slide of metal and he sat up. He saw Augusta's dog and he rolled. He grabbed a battle axe and he yelled for guards. Hideaki knew to take his lord's back and he took on several wraith soldiers as Sesshomaru came face to face with the bastard who had kidnapped his beloved.

"How is your slut?" Raganos asked in hatred.

"Vermin." He replied not dignifying his question.

Bakusaiga hit the axe and Raganos cursed as the powerful blow reverberated down his arm. The damn dog was stronger then he looked. Sesshomaru began to check every move and swing that he made and he looked at what others would call a killing machine. He knew from Augusta's mind that his name meant "Killing Perfection" and he began to believe it. Raganos was suddenly cut into by the fang of the dog and he screamed the unholy sound his kind made. The pain was unreal and Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of him and was fixing to deliver a killing blow.

"You stupid boy!" All heard as Sesshomaru looked up.

His mate's mother stood in the door and she was flanked by Sanra with many more soldiers. Hideaki had drowned a bunch already.

"You beautiful man. You see my own child does not drain him because it is his power. He is an unlimited fount of daemon energies. Well bastard you will not stop us." Danika said nearing him.

Raganos took the opportunity and used his kemuri laced claws and caught Sesshomaru in the jugular and he fell back in pain but he said nothing. Danika was fixing to make a blow but Hideaki moved suddenly.

"You! Did I not kill you?" Sanra demanded.

"Obviously not." He said as his eyes took on a more intense hue.

Sanra belted Hideaki and he was thrown. Sesshomaru was bleeding from his neck and Danika jumped him. He grabbed her neck and she snarled like a crazed animal. She bit into his arm and he did make a small grunt. He fell to his knees as the pain was like liquid fire.

"I know exactly what to do with him." The tr'Awnhi princess said coldly.

She grabbed Sesshomaru's arm from Danika and she ported him to in between. Her cold look was malicious.

"Good luck finding your way out of Hueco Mundo dog! I tell you I will find that sword your daddy dearest had. Just so you know it was me that fucking tore your whore daughter up. Several times in fact and over and over. Now I will tear up the pretty dog boy she loves." She said shoving him backwards.

His damn neck hurt like hell and the bitch succubus had made her bite hurt worse then most katana wounds. Sesshomaru looked around and he was still in the hell hole that was Hueco Mundo. Hideaki was in danger and he had led him right into it. He was furious at the moment and he sighed.

"Who are you?" He heard.

Sesshomaru turned and he looked upon a lovely creature with rich brown hair and silver eyes. She was willowy and elfin like and in fact her ears were quite pointed like his own.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked in his bored fashion.

"I am Nia Besud and you are my clan lands. You are corporeal! How did you get here?" She asked astonished.

He was trying to remember why the name should be important but he really did not care and he blinked his amber eyes at her.

"This Sesshomaru was fighting his enemies in Balkhash. The whore tr'Awnhi trapped me here." He said looking around.

The silver eyes of Nia narrowed and she sighed.

"She is a bitch. I will help you sir. Please follow me." She said as she tried to near him.

Nia stumbled and ended up falling against him and he caught her. She blushed and she felt along his arm.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"You are blind." He observed.

"It has gotten worse. It used to be only at night. I see fine in my ether form." She said softly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru muttered.

"We need go North." She said looking around.

"You will give this Sesshomaru direction and I will guide us." He commanded.

"Are you a royal or something?" Nia asked miffed.

"The Western Lands of Japan is this Sesshomaru's rule." He said staring down at her.

He admitted to himself she was utterly beautiful but he had no interest beyond escaping this rat hole that was Hueco Mundo.

/

Hideaki had managed to fight his way out and he had ported out. He was cut up badly and wounded but Sesshomaru was now missing. His mind was calm as he thought what the hell he was going to do. He had not a clue where he was but it was a bleak desert environment. He did have the satisfaction that Sanra was on the floor of that blasted palace trying to breathe as her lungs filled with water. He saw a great white palace in the distance and sighed heavily. He needed healing and he needed to get back the corporeal plane. He really hated these fucking wraiths.

Sesshomaru was amongst people that seemed normal and they seemed hard working. The clan leader was known as Lady Nia and he found her pleasant. He did not say much and she grew exasperated with him. She was at war with Maec personally trying to get her son Nveid back. The bastard had kept him and she was going mad without her child. The king of the Shouten was vindictive and had accused her of betraying him and she could not convince him of her fidelity. She met with her military personnel and she was sighing as she heard that Maec had routed her men.

"You face the Shouten king?" He inquired.

"Yes. He has my son." Nia stated feeling out of sorts.

"Hn." He muttered.

"You are infuriating! I swear you are the first corporeal I have met and you barely talk and when you do it to make nonsensical noises!" She cried.

"In battle it is wiser to listen and to ascertain an opponent's weakness then runaway at the mouth." The inu stated barely looking at her.

"Jerk." She snapped and she stood up and she walked along the wall.

Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed her elbow. He guided her towards the door and she made a rude noise.

"Your infirmity is recent. It is obvious that you have not conquered it yet." Sesshomaru stated bored.

"You point things out and it comes out cruel sir." Nia said with a heaving chest.

"This Sesshomaru only states the obvious; how you take it is your responsibility." He shrugged.

She whirled on him ready to hit him and he caught her hand. Tears stung her eyes and blood dripped from her eyes. He was bothered by her obvious show of weakness and he wiped away the tears with an annoyed gesture.

"Mewling females annoy." He sputtered.

"You arrogant piece of shit!" She snarled.

"Again truth is spoken. How you handle it is your decision. If you wish for your child do not mewl and cry about it." He said sternly.

Nia cried out and she held her stomach as she began to sob. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I loved him. I gave him everything and he stole our son as though it was nothing. He believed that harlot! His sister is unnatural and evil. I am sure she poisons him and his mind but Maec is gone in madness." Nia cried.

"I have faced him in battle. His interest in my heir is intolerable." He said dropping the third person.

"Your heir?" She asked shocked.

"This Sesshomaru's heir is female. She is a powerful onna who has much yoki and has reached enemy status with Astana." He stated flatly.

"I see." She responded dully.

Sesshomaru cupped her chin and made her look at him even if she could not see him. Her silver eyes were beautiful. Her handicap gave her exotic look and Nia's lips trembled. She had no clue what he looked like and she lifted her hand to his face. She felt along his face and it was unmarred and smooth.

"What do you look like?" She asked softly.

"I am inu youkai." He stated suddenly uncomfortable.

"Japanese." Nia said gently.

"Hai." He muttered very softly.

"What color are your eyes inu youkai? Your hair?" She asked fingering his silk like mane.

"This Sesshomaru's eyes are amber and hair is silver." The Western lord grunted.

"Why do you use third person?" She asked.

"It is proper." He said breathing in her scent.

"Proper? I think it is a way to separate yourself." Nia said running her fingers along his cheek bones.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Why what inu?" She asked confused.

"Why would I wish to be separated?" Sesshomaru asked in annoyance.

"I do not know. Why would you? I am separate by my blindness. I can blame Maec for this. We fought and he hit my head against a wall. When I came to I could not see. I am separate from my child whom I love very much." She said biting her lip.

"Stop. It is unseemly." He growled.

"What is?" She again asked confused.

"Biting your lip. It is unseemly." The West's lord snapped softly.

She tried to laugh and she leaned forward. She meant to kiss his cheek. Nia did not mean to kiss him full on the mouth but she did. She felt such soft and unyielding lips. It seemed wrong and she began to kiss him softly over and over. Lady Besud was only leaving soft nips but she smelled so damn good he realized. Her story bothered him and he allowed her to touch his person. What he did not realize that it took him only a second to respond. Nia was surprised but she was up in his arms and he was so strong. She felt such incredible softness and had no clue what it was. He hated how weak some females could be. It angered him when powerful men bullied their women. He felt pity and that is what he told himself. He growled as he tasted her warmth. She had an addicting taste and Nia groaned into it. Sesshomaru made himself leave her addicting lips and he made a disgusted noise and she shuddered in his arms.

"This is not right." He said setting her down and backing away.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to do that." Nia said fleeing.

He very rarely faced temptation but he was very good at avoiding it. He sighed as he looked around and she had her own problems. He would have to search out his own way out and he pondered his options. Nia returned some time later and she was feeling the wall and she did not see him or hear him but she felt his immense aura.

"I have some chambers prepared. I am certain you are used to more splendor but we are just a hard working clan. I have made orders to have a way prepared for you." She said aloud.

"Thank you." He said without emotion.

"We do not leave Hueco Mundo. Some clans cannot and we are one of them. The Jings, Koval, Sahen, and tr'Awnhi are much better at corporealizing then we are. We can but it is not our way." She tried to explain.

"Hai." He nodded.

He allowed her to lead the way and she was embarrassed at what had happened. She had been touched by no other then Maec much to her old lover's disbelief. She led him into spacious chambers with a large bed and not much else. She left him there without saying anything else and he barely took in his surroundings. He prayed that Hideaki was safe and he decided to get some rest and get the hell out of this hole.

/

He heard noises and he had only been resting. The inu was up and making certain he was not attacked and he saw a breathtaking scene. Nia Besud was fumbling along and she was making noise. She was cursing softly and his mind cursed the bastard for making her sight worse. He moved and he was behind her. The Hueco Mundo night spilled in the windows and she was wearing a sheer night gown and he held her arm.

"I am sorry!" She cried softly.

He saw tears on her face and he wiped them away. He growled and he picked her up. Nia was surprised as he brought her to the room he was staying in.

"You will tell me why you cry." He commanded.

"I was trying to hunt. I miss my son. I wish Maec believed me." Nia said wiping her eyes.

"Vermin." Sesshomaru growled.

She went to say something and she was suddenly against soft skin and she realized the inu was feeding her. Nia groaned as she slipped her fangs into the offering. Her bite was pleasant but it was not mind altering like Augusta's was. He was grateful for that small favor. Nia was in heaven it seemed. His blood was laced with such incredible power and she moaned as she fed from such an amazing being. She shifted against him and actually grabbed his hands and laced hers in his. She straddled his waist and he was stiff as she fed. Sesshomaru tried to keep a clear head as she lifted her mouth.

"Gods! What are you?" She whispered in awe.

"Do not make this Sesshomaru repeat himself." He growled.

Nia scented him and she smelled his daemon nature and he smelled so male. Maec had introduced her to love and pleasure some time ago. She had never taken another man and she kissed his mouth again. His elegant and clawed hand held the back of her head as he kissed her back and he felt dulled. Her lush brown hair was up and he undid it and it fell. Nia was groaning softly as he expertly kissed her stupid. Sesshomaru reached down and pulled her gown up and over her head and arms. He only reacted and he leaned her back as his soft lips began to deposit soft nips to her skin.

"Gods." She whispered.

He growled and she touched his hair and it was so soft.

"Oh Gods! Inu!" She cried out loudly as he wrapped his lips around a tit.

Her nipples were a dark dusky pink color and he suckled her slowly. She could not have been too far off from birthing and Nia was groaning more as he laved his canine tongue along her buds. He growled his name and she gasped softly.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered.

"Hai." He growled out.

She was so sweet as he dropped kisses down her ribcage to her belly button and she was breathing hard. His body was hard planes and he was impossibly tall and his hair tickled her as those devilish lips turned her to a willing slave.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru when to stop." He said in a harsh growl.

"No please do not Sesshomaru. I need this." She whispered.

Her labia was wet and her core was dripping and he laved his tongue and he groaned. This onna was almost innocent. It made him protective. He nibbled her clit and slipped fingers inside of her. She groaned wildly as he got her closer. She was arching her hips and he did not stop her and he wanted her to hear her scream his name. Sesshomaru was arrogant in that way. Nia was breathing too fast and she could believe her wantonness. She had just come onto this amazing man and now she was fixing to crash and she arched hard as her body became alive with a burning passion. Nia released a quivering cry that sounded like his name and he was most pleased. Sesshomaru very gently sucked on her clit more and she screamed out and he tasted her wonderful climax. He had a tiny smirk and he moved up her body. He carefully kicked out of his hakama and told himself that this would only happen once. He had not betrayed Augusta and he knew her few indiscretions and he justified this to himself. The great inu lord took her smaller hand and wrapped it around him and she moaned as she felt his length. His proud maleness jutted from his body and she just felt all along him. He shut his slowly reddening eyes as her totally innocent hand made him mad with need.

"So soft. You are so soft and so hard." She whispered.

"Hn." He groaned softly as she cupped his testes.

Nia licked her lips and she felt along his thighs and she moved herself so that her mouth was near his cock.

"Guide me." She begged.

"No." He growled.

"Please. Let me do this." Nia begged.

"You are not my whore." Sesshomaru snapped.

She licked along him and he moaned out and she did it again.

"You gave me exquisite pleasure. Please let me return it." She asked softly.

"Open." He whispered just as softly.

Nia opened her mouth and he guided his member into her mouth and she took over. She took her time as she slowly licked and sucked along his very beautiful staff. He was arrogant about that too. Augusta and his old lovers told him often enough how beautiful he was. Nia groaned around him and he made soft rasps as it felt really good. She loved his taste and he actually tasted sweet. She was so freakishly innocent that it made his beast stir. That was odd to him and she was licking at his slit greedily. He groaned out more and the inu lord figured she liked something. Sesshomaru could not take it and he wanted her heat.

"Onna! Lady Nia now! We need you now!" He snarled out.

She lifted her mouth and she made a squeak as he arranged her on her back. He moved her thighs wide and hooked them in his elbows and his silver hair fell around them. She felt the blunt head of his cock at her entrance and he slowly pushed in and he made such a deep growl as he pushed in the whole way. He muttered in Japanese how perfect she was. She blushed deeply as he also growled more. He lowered his mouth and Sesshomaru took her lips in such a devastating kiss. Nia was thrown in such a level. He was so large and he kept muttering how tight she was. Maec always said the same thing too but the way Sesshomaru said it made her spine tingle. His kiss was demanding and he tasted everything. Nia was crying out as his strokes were still slow but long. Sesshomaru peppered her cheeks and along her throat as he took her. One calloused hand cupped her breast and gently pulled and rolled her nipple and she was gasping. Her muscles squeezed and milked his shaft already and stopped for a moment. He spread her nether lips and shifted his hips a certain way and her pearl of nerves were brushed against as he moved. The double sensation caused her to orgasm then. She bowed her entire body towards him and he still moved as she seized up. Nia could not even release a cry as it took who whole body and soul. She began to tremble with force and then she shook harder as he slowly built up a harder temp and sought his end.

"Please!" She finally screamed out.

"You will come for this Sesshomaru again!" He growled.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Gods! Sesshomaru yes!" Nia whined and wiggled under him.

He threw his head back and snarled out as his seed poured form his body. His climax was powerful and he held onto her as it felt so good. Their bodies were consumed in mutual bliss and took some time to calm as he let his heart return to normal. Finally Sesshomaru gingerly pulled out of her and she made a noise.

"Are you well?" He inquired.

"Yes." She managed.

"You will sleep here, please." Sesshomaru stated with softness not normal to him.

"Yes." Nia nodded.

Sesshomaru felt her in his arms and he enjoyed the beautiful onna. He convinced himself that it was an act of meaningless hormones and that he need not ever see her again. Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands of Honshu had no clue how wrong he was.

It was a Kamis damn wasteland. Hideaki hated this fucking place every second he walked more. It was white and black. Endless expanses of black and white it seemed and he was tire; he was hungry, and he was pissed. He had killed things called hollows and he hated this freaking place. That wretched palace seemed no closer and he finally sat down in white sand and looked at his wounds.

"It is dangerous to be in these lands alone." He heard.

"Great. Thanks so now go screw off." He growled.

He looked back and he saw a being with amber eyes and jade hair. He frowned and he was certain it was hollow too.

"Only half actually. I am Arturo Plateado." He stated as he neared the youkai.

"Great. Just great. Well you are self aware so that makes you Arrancar, right?" Hideaki snapped.

"I am half Shouten too so that helps. Why is a youkai in this desert anyway?" Arturo demanded with a thick accent.

"I got away from a sick bitch that I intend revenge upon and my lord is missing." He sighed.

"Who?" He demanded.

"Sanra tr'Awnhi." Hideaki stated flatly.

Arturo jerked the youkai up and he slowly made a garganta appear.

"That palace houses an evil shinigami. I make it my mission to piss him off. I make it my mission to piss off all shinigami but Sanra tr'Awnhi is by far on my shit list as well." He growled.

"Okay. What did she do to you?" He asked curiously.

"She killed my mother." The Vasto Lordes stated without thought.

"I see. I would hate her too." The inu general said.

Arturo guided them through the garganta and they appeared in Tokyo. Arturo walked swiftly and he slipped through the back door of Hibari's lounge. She was doing her books and she looked up astonished.

"Arturo?" She asked surprised.

"Look what I found in Hueco Mundo." He said smirking a little.

"General Hideaki!" Hibari exclaimed surprised.

"Hai. Lord Sesshomaru and I were in that accursed place fighting against that bastard Raganos." He said sheepishly.

"I see. Does Haha know?" She asked standing.

"No." He said looking down.

"Oh boy." Her reply came softly.

Hibari looked at Arturo who looked ready to fight himself and her lover crossed his arms.

"Well sir, I suggest we get my mother and a few others together to find my Jii-chan. Things are going to get hairy." She said shaking her head.

"Good idea." He replied.

Hibari went to Arturo and took his hands in hers.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Just let me in on the fight against that whore." He said with vehemence.

"Hai." Hibari nodded.

"I believe you now. I believe your words." Arturo replied.

"Thank you." She nodded.

Arturo leaned forward and caught her lips in a devastating kiss and she was surprised. Hideaki looked embarrassed but she kissed him back as he kissed her passionately. He finally stepped back and he left. Hibari went to the phone and dialed her Haha's cell phone number.

"Hai Haha. We have a problem." She said into the phone.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Multifaceted chapter. Truths are opened as Sesshomaru becomes entrenched in his search to destroy his enemy. Secrets become known as the past is revealed in order to stop the enemy. Lei's own history is not what it appears. Please let me know what you think.

Stuck In Limbo

He woke up with the warmth of another pressed to him. Sesshomaru remembered the previous night and he felt a little guilt wash through him. Nia shifted against him and she was still naked. He perused her form and it was highly pleasing. Her breasts were full and a little larger then his hands. He was being a rake but his beast did not seem to care. The inu lord carefully moved and her scent was delicious as he barely touched her. Nia shifted a little and he managed to open her thighs. Her silver eyes flew open when she felt her bud being licked. A groan escaped her mouth as she felt him do such incredible things with his mouth. Something about her made him feel something other then what he should. His tongue flicked mercilessly against her clit and she was moaning non stop for him and she was trying to take deep breaths.

"Oh Gods. I want you. Please." She begged.

He growled against her flesh and his answer was to slip his tongue inside of her. Nia was amazed at him and she withered on the bed.

"Sesshomaru please. Please." Nia whimpered.

Her pleas undid him and he took his mouth away from her delectable center. He hovered over her and she was breathing rapidly.

"Hai?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I wish for, that is to say, please?" She asked fumbling for words.

"You wish for something so you need ask. If you wish for pleasure then seek it." He commanded.

"You are arrogant!" She said with furrowed brows.

"Perhaps. You have yoki. This Sesshomaru can sense it. You allow yourself to be stunted. Onna can be just as powerful as men. Take what you want." He said bluntly.

Nia pouted a little and she became determined. She felt down his chest and she grasped his length. He shut eyes and reveled in her touch. He wrapped his own long tapered fingers around hers and helped to guide her hand.

"You will not break this Sesshomaru. Feel how my body reacts?" He asked nuzzling her neck.

"Oh." She whispered shocked.

She felt fluid leak heavily and that was what she had tasted before. It made her nuts and she stroked him faster. The great and powerful Sesshomaru was moaning softly and shifting his hips to create more friction. He grew needy and he flipped her. Nia was surprised and disoriented and she felt him within her again. She cried out as he moved swiftly. It seemed their foreplay had gotten him worked up and he was growling very loudly. This position afforded him deep penetration and allowed him to toy with her pearl. Nia was clawing at the bed clothes and her cries made him proud.

"Such a beautiful bitch." He growled low.

Nia's pleasure dumbed brain realized what he was saying and she did not take offense. He was a canine daemon after all and he was saying she was beautiful. She did not think so but it was nice he thought so. He bent over her back and his chest was pressed into her back.

"Beautiful. He harmed you. Not honorable." Sesshomaru growled lower in her ear.

"Oh Gods." She cried out.

"No. Say my name. You cry this Sesshomaru's name only." He said hitting a perfect spot.

Nia gasped out and she screamed as he kept hitting that one spot.

"Sesshomaru. Oh Gods, Sesshomaru." She whimpered as powerful spasms started deeply.

It was so good as he continued to take her gently but with such power in his body. He was such a dichotomy. Nia began screaming his name incoherently and he snarled out as he poured himself in her as he held her hips in a powerful grip.

"Lady Besud." He stated coming back to himself.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"Bath." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Oh yes of course. I suppose you need a bath after." She said flushing.

She tried to stand and he pulled her flush to his body and softly pressed his lips to hers. Nia groaned again and he was an addiction. Sesshomaru found her mouth pleasing and he wished to partake often. He finally let her mouth go and she was pink.

"I need my gown." She said softly.

"Hai. Sit and I shall retrieve it." He murmured.

He picked it off the floor and he helped her slip it on. He got her standing and headed in the right direction. Sesshomaru followed her and he could see the shape of her body through the thin gauze. He knew something was up with him and he knew he was do for another mating heat. He knew he had been foolish to venture away from his palace and he was more amorous then normal. He kept in his sigh and wondered what the hell he would do now.

Nia was again in bed and she was lethargic. Maec had been a wonderful lover and a very good man when his sister was not involved but this creature was astounding. He was also reeking of pheromones. She had not told him she could smell them and he had come up behind her and nuzzled her neck. She had fallen against him instantly and it felt like she had turned to goo. His body was blazing hot and it concerned her. She felt his head and Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist.

"I was foolish to leave my homeland." He stated.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"I am inu youkai. We have inner natures; we say beasts but it is our animal sides. I have instincts and drives that take me over from time to time." Sesshomaru stated in his deep, rich baritone.

"So what is the instinct now?" Nia asked gently.

"Mating." He said looking away from her.

"You said you have an heir. What does that mean?" She asked in a soft but guarded tone.

"This Sesshomaru has been mated a long while." He said honestly.

"I see. I am a diversion for you." She said getting up slowly.

"That is a crass and baseless thing to state." He growled.

"It is truth. I can handle men using me Lord Sesshomaru. I have learned that lesson well. We shall make certain you are returned to your family as soon as possible." She said flatly.

She felt along the wall as she tried to get away. He was up and held her shoulders.

"This Sesshomaru is not using you." He snapped in her ear.

"I agree that I uncouth and made moves on you. I apologize as it was unladylike. As you say it was not honorable. Please let me go." Nia said in a stiff voice.

"This has been mutual enjoyment." He stated in anger.

"Perhaps. You should have said you were mated. Maec was married but those marriages were shams. I am making excuses for having loved him. I have made so many mistakes concerning males." She said sighing.

"Do not mention his worthless name again." The Western lord snarled in sudden fury.

"I did love him at one time." She said softly and tears spilled down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru jerked her around and she might have feared if she had seen his very red eyes.

"Slamming your head against a wall is disgusting. Allowing one's sister to fornicate with you is worse. You are good Lady Besud and he is vermin!" Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

"I am not your problem." Nia stated defiantly.

His inner nature did not like that; it did not like it at all. He picked her up with her back to the wall. Her long sable hair was down and she had to wrap her legs around his narrow hips. She cried out in short soft yelps as he joined with her again. His mind was primitive and he did not like another male mentioned when he was around at all. He helped to hold her up by squeezing her pliant but lovely backside and she was crashing.

"Sess-shomaru. I am coming. I am going to pass out." She cried.

"Hn." He growled in her ear.

He kept up his carnal assault and Nia did become overwhelmed. She whimpered as she could take no more and it became too much. He snarled out as his own end left him winded. Her throat was exposed and he latched his fangs onto it and he almost bit down hard. He barely nicked her flesh and he was making such loud growls at her jugular. He carried her back to the bed and collapsed with the beautiful onna. He was not one to expose his heart but she was tugging at his.

Nia was weak and she crawled to her chamber pot. Her inu guest had decided to stay till his "heat" was over. She had decided what the hell and she would be reckless and have a whirlwind affair. Now she knew it had come back to bite her in the ass big time. Her healer had been called on and she was very pregnant. How in the hell she carried a corporeal she had no clue but she did. Sesshomaru was out in the bad lands searching for what she did not know and she was sweating badly.

"My lady this is not normal. You carry a corporeal child." Her healer said worried.

"No worries Kanal. Just tell me will it be okay?" Nia asked feverish.

"I can make certain it is okay but dog daemons have really good noses my lady. I can make up an herb to cover the scent." He said moving the clan leader's hair away from her eyes.

"Yes, please do that. I do not want to tie him here. It is only a short term thing." She said wistfully.

Kanal nodded and he quickly made up a draught to cover up the scent of her condition. They heard shouts and such as the healer fed her the draught.

"The king!" He said in shock.

"Maec here?" Nia said shocked too.

"It would seem so. My lady you are weak right now." He said softly.

"Stay by my side and tell the guards to keep Lord Sesshomaru away." She commanded.

He nodded and sent word to the Besud soldiers. She was helped to dress properly in a long tunic dress in white and Kanal helped her to the main hall. Maec stood by and he looked pissed. His dark eyes held pity for all of second when he saw her and she looked ill.

"Well well Lady Besud. Have you decided to stop your enormously stupid stunt?" Maec asked coldly.

"I want Nveid." She whispered.

"You will not have my son you fucking whore." He said in rage.

"You listen to the whore Maec! Your sister lies but no matter. You are sick and she is worse. I want my son away from that sickness." Nia said out loud.

Maec noticed her eyes did not focus at all and he was surprised.

"Why do you not look at me Nia?" He demanded in anger.

"Because I cannot see you Maec. It was your last gift to me. If you come to gloat then you may leave. I may not be able to beat you myself but I will try." She said as a single tear fell down her face.

"I gave you my heart! You were my life you faithless whore! You betrayed me! ME!" Maec said in an irate tone.

"You will never believe me so I will not try." She whispered.

Guards had hands on their weapons and Maec was fuming as he stared at her. He loved her and it was killing him. The idea that someone else had touched her was killing him. He heard growling and he jerked his head to the left and he saw the glint of silver hair. Sesshomaru stepped into the light and he was not pleased at all. His glacial amber eyes made most afraid but they just pissed off Maec.

"Leave before your innards decorate this hall." He said with an incensed baritone.

"Oh ho and who the hell are you to command me?" Maec asked baring his fangs.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said pulling Bakusaiga.

"Sesshomaru no!" Nia said trying to find him.

"Lady Besud stand away. This creature will speak to this Sesshomaru's fang." He stated like ice.

"So this is the creature you take up with? A corporeal? You take up with a fucking corporeal daemon? You slut!" The Shouten king snarled.

Sesshomaru was instantly in front of him and his claws wrapped around his throat. His Dakkasou began to glow green as Maec snarled.

"You speak and none listen. Your madness is intolerable. Your breathing is intolerable." The Western lord stated with hate.

Maec could not believe the strength of this beast and he unleashed his two shoki. Sesshomaru only coughed a little and he whirled around suddenly. Maec was cut up in so many places that he was bleeding profusely. He was astonished and horrified that a being from the other plane should have this much power. He phased out to formulate a plane and Sesshomaru whirled on Nia.

"He will return no doubt." He said as he walked near her.

"Yes. He will return." She said as tears fell down her face.

"Do not let your feelings cloud your objective. He is afraid of Bakusaiga and we shall show him why." He said lifting her chin.

"You should not make him your enemy. You have a family and such." She said looking away.

"His actions are not worthy of a ruler. His madness is culled by his sibling hai but it will not be fostered by you or this Sesshomaru. Come Nia." He said softly.

"You are mated!" She cried softly.

"Calm yourself." He chided.

"How dare you!" She snapped.

He hid his smile and he lifted her chin with a single claw. He kissed her mouth and Nia moaned. He enjoyed her and he would see this through. Maec tr'Awnhi had really gotten on his bad side and he would look for an opportunity to take out Raganos in the process. He kept thinking it was a blessing in disguise.

Asuna had taken the call and Lei had crushed her cell phone in his fit. They were still fighting even now and she grabbed her fang from his hand. She let it recede into her yoki and he grabbed her jaw and walked her backwards. He was so angry still and he wanted to hurt her and Maec. He just wanted to get violent and he was still furious as he shoved her up against a wall and Jing Lei Shi actually frightened his wife.

"I am so angry at you." He showing his fangs and hissing in her face.

"Get your hands off of me!" Asuna snarled in his face.

"Why? You going to go check on Uncle Maec? News alert wife but I am not so willingly going to give you up. I cannot believe you let that bastard dupe you! When did you get stupid?" Lei asked with sarcasm dripping.

"You are making me hate you right now." She said fighting his hold.

"Oh as if I am thrilled with you too toots." He screamed.

"If you cannot handle me saving an innocent man then fuck off. Go fuck whomever and stay the hell away from me!" She screamed back infuriated.

"I will do as I please when I please." He retorted.

He grabbed her neck and jerked her forward as he breathed heavily against her mouth.

"You act as if I shall live on without you. I will destroy you before I allow you and Maec." He said incensed.

"How can you be this way? How can you stand here and say these things knowing what that bitch has done?" Asuna asked.

"How can stand before me after what he did to my father and what he allowed Sanra and her twin to do to me? How?" Lei said slamming his hands by her head.

"I blame her for it all. She has…" She tried to say.

"I do not care! At some point he had to be culpable in something Asuna! You cannot save the world and yet you are going to try! You will end up dead and all of us right along with you. I for one want to live. I want to live with you and our children and see our great grandchildren but that will not happen because you have to fucking save a monster!" He said irate.

"Lei stop." Asuna commanded.

"NO! Gods damn it, NO! NO! NO!" He said unleashed.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She growled furiously but he kept kissing her. Asuna was trying to keep up with his dangerous mood swings. His mouth was sin; it had always been pure sin. Lei loved kissing more then anything else and he had gotten really, really good at it. Asuna whimpered as he drove her wild with his tongue and lips alone. He clasped his hands in hers and squeezed them hard and rhythmically as he tangled his tongue to hers. Her moans were so loud as he teased her mercilessly. Slowly, ever so slowly did he pull back but he nibbled her bottom lip before he completely released her. He was panting and out of breath as he regained brain function.

"What is it you inu say? Oh yes, my bitch." He stated licking again at her lips.

"I am not…" She again tried to say.

He phased their clothes away and he used his fingers to spread her nether lips. He rubbed her clit with the head of his member and she shuddered as he did so.

"Fucking come for me! You are mine Asuna. Come for me!" He said hoarsely and loudly.

He jerked her head to the side harshly and sank his fangs hard into her jugular and he slipped up into her. She cried out as the feeling was pure bliss. He knew it would be and he moved hard inside of the woman he had married.

"Lei! Lei, oh Kami. Lei." She said loosing any and all thought.

"Yes? Oh shit. Never feel this with anyone else. Never feel this complete with anyone else." He growled out in ecstasy.

He phased them into Hueco Mundo and the in between in Mongolia. She was short of screaming herself hoarse and Lei was far from finished. He made himself pull back from her and he went back to kissing her. Her face contorted as she kissed him back and he slowly slid down her front as he let his lips slide down her bare front. He jerked her forward and buried his nose and mouth in her womanhood and she cried out in a short scream. Lei was wild and nothing was going to be spared he decided. His mate for once did not carry and he was suddenly saddened by that. He loved her breasts full and to see her as such made him harder. Asuna's knees buckled as soon as he sank his fangs into her sensitive skin around her slit and nub. He laid her back and continued to suckle her blood mixed with her release. He lashed his tongue inside of her center and slipped two fingers into her other entrance.

"Ungh! Lei, I beg you. I beg you." She moaned out lost in her beast.

He looked up and she was on the verge of a soul shattering release. He could push her over and he decided to. She felt fingers enter her center and he moved his hands in tandem and with force but not to hurt. She was loosing it and she could not tell anything beyond the physical. Her voice was raw and she was right there at the edge and he barely touched her clit with his tongue. A chain reaction took place and she snapped as if in two. She stiffened up and Asuna covered her face with her hands and trembled with the force of her climax. She raked both of her hands through her sweat soaked hair and she screamed out. Lei was pleased and it was such a sight to witness her jerk from the pleasurable spasms. He leaned over her; held up by his sculpted white arms, he thrust into her soaked core and pulled back with extreme slowness. Lei watched her fall to pieces all over again. He continued to slowly piston his hips as her walls clutched him. He grit his teeth tightly to hold back.

"Lei! Kamis. Feel so much." She actually slurred.

Asuna was groaning and moaning wildly. She sank her fangs into him as her eyes bled totally green. She screamed at his throat and the resulting yoki raced along every nerve in his body. She released his shoulder and Lei crashed his lips against her bloody ones. He snapped his harder and she did the same. Both of them had a sudden onset orgasm and Lei could not think. His vision went blank as he collapsed against his wife. Asuna was too out of it to comprehend anything and blacked out.

She came to and Lei was sleeping against her. They were both still naked and they were both covered in bruises again. Her hands rested on his ebony head and his breathing was deep and even. She hated how insecure he felt and no matter how much she tried to convince him; he was still leery. She intended to have a talk with Admal and she was pissed. Her mind was shielded and she intended to deal with Maec in secret for the time being. She ported them to a bed and Lei held onto her tightly as he grumbled about her in his sleep. She frowned and he was pissing her off too. She sighed and their lovemaking had been mind blowing. Lei stirred and he began to use his tongue on her chest and Asuna gasped. He licked his way up her chest to her chin and finally kissed her lips leisurely. He cupped her breast gently and she breathed too fast and he lowered his head and suckled her for a moment and let it go with a popping sound. She was rasping and he got up without a word. He left her there and she was stunned. Her body thrummed with desire and she stood up. Her Jing husband was gone and she was left to contemplate what the hell was going through his mind. She got dressed and she ported to Tokyo. She had to get to Hideaki but she intended to draw a line in the sand and she went to see Admal. Maec's youngest sibling met her at his door and he was dressed in a cream colored sweater and dark wash jeans. He was corporeal much of his time to keep watch over her two tr'Awnhi children.

"You overstepped bounds." Asuna growled rather loudly.

"He was angry. I ended up obliging him." Admal said crossing his arms.

She walked into his lavish apartment and shoved him so hard that he stumbled. She pinned him to the floor and snarled.

"You do not touch a man of mine without my word, do you understand?" She said in a heinously angry tone.

"So says my sister in law or the Queen of the Shouten?" He asked with his eyes lit up.

"I am no queen. I am just what I am and I take my territory very seriously. It may be wrong but it is my way." She said showing teeth.

"Gods you are sexy as hell." He said as his eyes roved her form.

"Not up for the taking. Maec and Lei I assure you make me quite happy." She said trying to stand up.

Admal jerked her down and rolled so that he pinned her. He used his knee to brush her groin and she snarled at him.

"Maec and I have different mothers. Fool father should just have dealt with his male lovers but he kept having children. I love my brother but I am not above a beautiful partner." He said brushing her magenta stripes.

"I do not want you." Asuna said through her teeth.

"Neither did your other husband but I still enjoyed him." Admal said lowering his mouth and she tried to bite him.

He grabbed her jaw and actually "tsk'ed" her. She grew furious and almost threw him and he used his claws to slice open her button down shirt.

"Know what would make me insane?" He asked breathing really, really fast.

"What?" She demanded.

"You and the Jing boy. Take you both. Gods I would be in heaven." He smiled.

"Get off of me. Never touch him again. Leave us alone and do as your brother has bid you." Asuna commanded.

He let her up and he came up behind her and he cupped her breasts. His lips pressed to her ear and he breathed heavy as he husked.

"I will always do as Maec commands but I do have a mind of my own. I also am loyal unto death to Maec, little Maiell, little Isha, and my queen. She has only to command me." He said and then let her go.

She blinked at him and he walked away from the main hall. She was wondering what the hell was wrong with him and she ported to her own penthouse to change. The Shouten in her life were a little bit too free with her and each other. She growled as she put on a fitted tee shirt and black hakama. Nobu had pumped her full of hormones in a bid to try and keep her from having any pups at the moment. It was holding but he said the injections would be needed once a week. She hated needles. Asuna sighed and ported to the West. Hideaki was patched up and he stood up. She hugged him and he held her tightly.

"I drowned her." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh Hideaki the naughty things you say. I am so happy to hear it." Asuna grinned.

"That bitch succubus and the whore tag teamed Sesshomaru but he was alive. I imagine they sent him somewhere." He sighed.

"Sanra likes to play games." She considered.

Augusta walked in and she heard what Hideaki was saying. He looked over at her and she was shaking in rage.

"Mother?" Her eldest asked.

"My mother attacked Sesshomaru?" She demanded.

"Hai." Hideaki nodded.

"You can get us into that place now Asuna?" Augusta asked.

"Hai but Mother there is no telling where my lord is." She replied.

"Get us in." She snapped.

She nodded and Augusta whirled and she went to a secret hiding place in the palace walls that Touga had shown her. He had told her that he would place a weapon in there especially for her. She went deep within the Western Palace and she moved aside a panel. Her hand was shaking as she pulled out a bronze colored sword. Her name in Kanji was inscribed on the blade itself and she had to cover her mouth. There was a yellowed parchment with the fang as well as a small box. She opened the box and there was an exquisite necklace that was similar in color to Touga's eyes. She opened the letter and she could not stop the tears that fell.

_Elizaveta,_

_Letting you go was by far the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Keeping you secret and taking only stolen moments throughout my tenure as the Western lord has been the happiest times of my life. I am also pragmatic and very sure of what it is I have to do. Our daughter is perfection and sending her away too was the second hardest thing I had to do. I will never forgive Natsumi and I pray someday Sesshomaru will forgive my own ineptness as a father. I love my eldest son so much but the barriers have long been in place. You break those down for me and I thank you. You are my hope for endless loneliness that I inadvertently placed upon myself. I know I am to meet my ningen himegimi and find some comfort in her arms; I also know she looks like you. I ramble now but within this hidden place is my fang I had forged for you by Totosai. You are a fire youkai and it will augment your own abilities. I am certain my training and any future training Sesshomaru will do can prepare you to wield it. Within the pendant I have had my own yoki forged in. Sesshomaru I am sure will surpass me one day but this will help to protect my greatest love and my heart. Live well my Augusta and know that I look forward to my rest. My son will be greater then I and you will guide my lands into peace and prosperity. Forever you will have my heart and forever will you tend my family. I love you._

_Touga_

Augusta bent over and sobbed as she held the fang. She had returned to her life and acted as if nothing had happened. She had acted as if she had not found as a profound love with Touga as she had with Sesshomaru. Now she had to find her mate and she now only occasionally saw Fumiko. Touga's only daughter could be a look a like for Asuna and she had been in the West several times and Asuna had told her that she had seen a doppelganger. Augusta had scolded her grown daughter to not let her younger sister see her. She occasionally would receive letters that let her know that her precious child was still around. She tried to get herself under control. She hid the letter and she slipped on the necklace and replaced the panel. Augusta walked forward and made herself determined to find the only other man she had loved with such passion.

Raganos was furious. The dog had been in his bedroom and he been so close to a killing blow. Sanra was now in his room as he recovered and she was swinging her leg back and forth.

"Do you not have someone to eat?" He demanded.

"I have a plan in mind but it requires going back." Sanra said examining her claws.

"What are you doing?" Raganos demanded.

"My claws are stained." She pouted.

"Oh my Gods. You are such a fearsome bitch and you are worried about your claws?" He asked disgusted.

"Well a girl likes to look good when the mayhem is going on." She grinned.

"Aunt Sanra you are a sick, nasty thing you know." He said laying back.

Sanra crawled forward on his bed and settled next to him. She played with his black hair and sighed.

"This is the plan my boy; we are going to get a hold of that sword they call Sounga. We are going to get the damn thing to open the gates between the planes and we are going to watch the corporeal rabble go nuts trying to keep in the dead and undead souls. We are also going to lay waste to as many as we can. Sound like fun?" She said grinning.

"As long as that dog bastard does not interfere then fine. At least massage my shoulders." He growled.

"Oh fine. Maec should not have disregarded you my sweet boy." She said as she began to massage his shoulders.

"My father gave me up for his cunt. I care not if he rots in hell for all times." Raganos said shutting his black eyes.

Sanra smirked and she would have her nephew in power soon enough. Danika was working a way around her own mother. The ekimmu whore had shown up and Danika panicked and Sanra had told her lover to calm down. Samyaza had said he would deal with Annaka. He told her to get that sword. She closed her eyes and imagined one of many times that Maec used to let her do things. She missed him when he had been so deluded in his own mind. His strong hands and his power. Now he wanted a soft hearted whore of half breeded succubus. Hate welled up in her and she wanted to tear the little bitch apart.

It was chaos and Maec was in battle against other Shouten for the first time in forever. It was shocking to him but there were actually those that wanted Raganos on the throne. He was exhausted and he fell into a chair in his small estate in Kazakhstan. He felt the aura of another Shouten and he grabbed a small sword. Admal was there and he relaxed. His brother had Isha and Maiell and he held out his hands. He took his daughter and she was still small. Maiell wrapped his arms around his legs and sighed happily.

"Thank you brother." Maec said barely above a whisper.

"No problem. Do you know I ran in Jing Lei Shi?" He asked pouring sweet red wine.

"Did you now? What occurred?" He demanded.

"It seems he is one pissed off young man. He is also more powerful than any Jing I have ever seen. Speaks to his blood and he is more tr'Awnhi in energies then he is that peace loving clan." Admal stated.

"What did you do Admal?" His elder brother demanded.

"I killed some thugs in the mortal world. He joined me. Why should that bother you Maec? You still do it." He said raising a black brow.

"Because our ways do not coincide with the boy. He is also a powerful threat. I want him on my side not on Raganos's!" He said with force.

"Well his love for your wife is shall we say misplaced?" His younger brother stated.

"I cannot object to what happened between them. I am not the same person I was." He sighed sitting.

"I wonder how much our sister fed you mind altering substances. I even wonder if that boy is Jing." Admal stated.

Maec snapped his head around and stared at his brother.

"That is right; I tasted his blood. He does not taste Jing. He does not act Jing. Hell he does not even look Jing. Have you noticed that this Yhea Jing actually looks like Shan Lao some and Lei does not. I think sister dear lied to everyone yet again. So who in the hell fathered Lei?" Admal stated.

"What did you do?" Maec asked in shock.

"I took his blood." He said smugly.

"You are questioning whether he even belongs to Sanra." He stated.

"Yes. I question it. He is tr'Awnhi but not of our sister." Admal said downing his wine.

"Who in the hell in our clan did she steal him from then and why?" His king asked.

"You wanted Shan Lao dead to rights. You wanted his head on a pike and Sanra came up with that little scheme. I do not think our cunt sister gave birth except twice. That boy Ang Chi certainly because she actually somewhat cared for him but Bai and Lei. She got rid of Renshu because of what you would have done if you knew. She kept the Ang Chi boy because she wanted that land. What is in Manchuria that Sanra wanted so damn bad?" He questioned.

"Admal, I think Sanra has far deeper schemes then I ever knew. I need to find Asuna." He said standing.

"I have your babes. There are five assassins loyal only to me and you outside. I have your back Maec." He said flatly.

"Thank you." He nodded and he phased.

"I will also have his wife." He smirked at the two sweet babes he cared for.

Maec was shaking and his sister's deceit knew no bounds. His head ached and it did not take long to find her. Asuna was in Tokyo and she was packing.

"Isha!" He said phasing in.

"Maec! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Having memories and finding out things. My brother touched Lei." He said clearing his throat.

"I also told Admal I would kill him if he did it again." Asuna said crossing her arms.

"He had reasons. It was not right but Lei is not Jing by blood." He said watching her face.

"Maec what are you playing at? Do not screw with my head right now. Are you suffering right now?" She asked as she felt his head.

"I swear woman I am sane. Not dealing with Sanra has been clearing my head much. She is evil and depraved beyond my reckoning and I grant you that I could be pretty bad." He said holding in his temper.

"He is Jing. I can taste blood too and hai, I taste tr'Awnhi but he is Jing." Asuna snapped.

"No. The tr'Awnhi have certain looks Asuna. We have certain features and eyes bleeding silver is a big one." He growled at her.

"You cannot waltz in here and tell me the man I have known as Lei Jing is not Jing. He believes he is Jing and hates your guts." She yelled.

"He can hate me all he wishes and he be an adopted Jing all he wishes but that boy is from my clan. Sanra did not birth him. I have no clue who did." Maec said slamming his fist down on her dresser.

"I do not believe this. Admal engaged him because he believed him not to be of his direct blood?" Asuna demanded.

"Correct. Because someone carries the same last name does not mean they are directly related Isha." He snapped.

"This is crazy! Why would Sanra do this?" She asked.

"Because she wanted Shan Lao out of the way. She hated him. She hated him so much and they brought me proof of trecachery. I was angry and livid beyond all reckoning. I wanted to make him pay for trying to tear up my lands. He was willing to give up his life but Sanra damn well knew he would do anything for a child." He said in regret.

"So she had you use him. What of Yung's father?" Asuna demanded.

"Yosef is alive. I kept him so because when Yung and I became bitter; I did not wish to loose him too. I do not love him but I cared about him. He was my closet thing to sanity I had. I became possessive of him. In order to keep him compliant I had Yosef taken. He is in a deep death sleep at Ashgabat." He admitted.

"You will let him go." She said stepping forward and holding his cheeks in her palms.

"I will have to go back in the past. Raganos's troops have Ashgabat now." He murmured.

"I see. I have to go backwards as well." She nodded.

"There is something in Mongolia and Manchuria that Sanra is desperate for. She is willing to play all these games and kill all these people. There is something there that she searches for and I bet it has to do with Samyaza." Maec whispered.

"He is a bastard. I have read on his myth and he is evil. He is wretchedly evil and his cult is horrid." She shuddered.

"I must prepare. I will go backwards myself. What time do you go?" He asked softly fingering her hair.

She barely turned her head and met his lips. He groaned loudly and crushed her to him. Maec was wild and he ached so badly. His mind was torn and he was trying so hard to keep himself here and now. He loved this woman and so he kept the truth of his battles with her sire quiet.

He was nestled in the bed and she made soft sounds in her sleep. Sesshomaru knew he needed to return but he was getting ensnared in a vicious cycle. Nia Besud was majorly addicting. Her personality made him balk at her independence but it also made him respect her. Respect was not something he gave often. She made herself _do_ for herself and he hated with a passion Maec tr'Awnhi. Nia cried silently now and she did it when she thought he did not notice. He noticed and it pissed him off. The greatest inu lord there had been was also very much into making her sigh and moan his name at the height of her pleasure. He enjoyed how she stuttered it when she thought she could take no more. So it was now that he allowed his fingers to trail down her belly to her nether region to toy with her clitoris. Her sightless eyes opened and she gasped.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelped softly.

"Hai?" He asked almost amused.

"Do you ever tire?" Nia asked groaning.

"Do not require so much sleep but I enjoy the act of sleeping next to someone." He replied rubbing harder.

"You like sex." She cried as she arched for him.

One of her ample breasts was available to his mouth and he latched on. She was lost in the tantalizing pleasure. He made her feel so good. He made her feel so wonderful and she hated her damn emotions. Nia was getting profoundly attached to him. He did not share what it was he searched for and some days he was gone for several days. He would return covered in blood and he said nothing; she had been in her desert garden and he come back from one of his excursions and he had attacked her mouth. Blood had spilled from that kiss and he had taken her wildly. His voice had been altered and he had nuzzled her neck, a lot. He had brokenly spoke the word, "mine" over and over. She had been unsure but he had gotten himself under control. Nia knew she could not hide the pregnancy for much longer and he would be angry but she hoped he would leave soon so that she did not become an even bigger fool then what she had already been. Sesshomaru let her breast go and he rolled her to her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut and he entered her swiftly. She cried out underneath him and she tried to wiggle her hips.

"Sesshomaru! You feel so good. Always feel so good." She moaned into her pillow.

"My Nia. You belong to this Sesshomaru." He snarled in that same beastly tone.

"Huh?" Nia asked confused.

"Mine. You are mine. He thinks to take you but he will die by my hand. You are mine now. Mine." Sesshomaru snarled in her ear.

"Sesshomaru what have you done?" She asked totally confused.

"Faced the wraith. This Sesshomaru will see your smile and to your happiness." He said clutching her shoulders.

"Ungh!" She cried out as he hit perfection.

"Say it Nia! Say it!" He growled with such passion.

"Yours! I am yours." Nia screamed as she began her typically long release.

Sesshomaru sank his fangs into her juncture and she screamed loudly. It hurt but mixed with pleasure as he left his mark on her deeply. He pulled back and sat down on his butt and pulled her into his lap. He held her ribcage and guided her hard.

"Sink your fangs Besud. Take in this Sesshomaru." He commanded.

Nia was lost and she sank her fangs into his other juncture from where his mate had. She drank his blood as he held her head and her fangs left a mark. She was moaning at his throat and he hissed softly.

"Hai." He groaned as he body began to jerk in spasms.

Nia was sobbing now and he held her tightly. He laid her back and she covered her mouth.

"Why are you crying?" He asked wiping away the bloody tears.

"Because you will leave and you mated us in your way." She said shutting her blind orbs.

"It could not be stopped." Sesshomaru stated in his deep, sensual voice.

"I know this is nothing but a pleasant diversion. I have seen your mind. You love her passionately but she has betrayed you a few times and you justify me in your mind. There need be no justification. She need never know. I am a fool yet again and I fell in love with the wrong man." She said getting up.

"Nia!" He growled.

She was not listening and she went to her dressing gown. Before he could move; she phased out. What he had not been able to tell her was that, Kamis forgive him, but he was loving her too.

Asuna went in search of Lei and she had on a modern twist to her old standby of haori and hakama. Asuna found him and she walked up to him and jerked his head to the side. She sank her fangs into his neck and he shouted out. Lei wrapped his arms around her and he was crushed under immense pleasure.

"Asuna? What are you doing?" He rasped.

Yhea's eyes widened and she was tasting his blood deeply. She lapped at the puncture wounds and her husband began to moan incoherently; it was positively indecent. His claws raked down her silk covered back as the pleasure became too much and it was obvious to Yhea what had happened.

"Oh good lord. Find a bedroom you two." Yhea snapped rolling his eyes as he walked away.

"So much. Asuna too much. Wife stop!" He yelled.

She pulled back and her eyes had changed. He was still getting used to the idea of her eyes changing to green.

"Oh my Kamis." She whispered.

"What?" He asked in a daze.

"I have to go." Asuna said stepping back.

"But! Asuna, you cannot just walk in and do that and dear Gods make me do _that_ and walk away!" He complained.

"Sorry Lei. I have to go." She said porting.

"Fuck!" He screamed in frustration.

Augusta was packing as well and she was sobbing on and off. Feeling Touga's yoki next to her was throwing her off. It made her crazy and she had gone into a frenzy when she had hunted. She had decimated a deer. She was packing quickly and she felt a powerful chill go over and she stared up at Annaka Novak. Augusta growled like a beast and she lifted her hand.

"Pshaw girl. You do not have enough power to thwart me. I am not here to start a little squabble." She said looking around.

"Then why are you here ekimmu whore?" Augusta asked.

"Your pain. I feel it. How funny that I should care but I find myself actually feeling. How odd?" She said shaking her head.

"You are a cold hearted bitch, you know?" Her technically granddaughter stated.

"I have been called worse. Osamu has called me a cunt." She smirked.

Augusta lost her temper but Annaka had her hand around her throat in an instant.

"Shit has hit the fan dear girl. That shit so to speak will flow down river and soon. I did not raise Danika because I was not given the choice. I had dallied in this plane and the others had chastised me." She admitted.

"Are you admitting that you made a mistake?" Augusta asked shocked.

"Danika is a mistake. She is my child but I shall not be responsible for letting loose hell literally. I have no care for most corporeals but I have no wish to see them all subjugated and dead." Annaka said in a condescending tone.

"How do you know my son?" The ebony haired succubus asked.

"I know him through your delightful daughter and future ekimmu Asuna. He will be one too you know; an ekimmu that is. They both will be." She said letting her throat go.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because it is destined and their souls were taken from the ether realm. They were cast out to protect you fools." She said with a nasty tone.

"Protect us? Protect us from what?" Augusta growled.

"From the stupid idiots running around now. The corporeal and wraith blood drinkers have become too powerful. Even these animal daemons too. Fools. All of you fools." She growled.

"You cannot say. You are powerful by yourself but if the others gang up on you then you are toast." Her granddaughter laughed.

"Shut up. Osamu is mine." She growled at Augusta.

Her granddaughter lost her temper and willed the fang of her love and unleashed a wave of fire similar to the Backlash Wave. Annaka shimmered out and appeared behind Augusta and her granddaughter elbowed her and blood erupted from her nose and ears.

"You little bitch! You have a handle on your powers. You want to fight for the boy? You will not win as I have had him many times now." Annaka said grabbing her neck.

Her claws began to sink in and burned her as she screamed in pain.

"I am your beginning and your end little girl. Remember that." She snarled.

Annaka waved her arm and the doorway of her chambers rippled.

"Have fun." She said shoving her.

The ekimmu rolled her eyes and she had to return Asuna to the past as well. Damn family was giving her fits. Her only solace was Osamu and his delightful manners.

Asuna was in a hurry and she had an idea of what it was Sanra wanted. She wanted Sounga. She was searching for it. Juria claimed she had taken it and now her Tengu was no where to be found. There were other things and she wondered what it was with this family. Realization began to dawn on her and she panicked. She ran into her living and she was tackled to floor. Admal had her and there was other Shouten as well but he was bloody.

"Sorry love but it has gotten hairy." He smirked.

"I am so pissed at you!" Asuna snarled.

"Give me some credit please. I told you I hated Sanra." He said grabbing her hand.

He channeled her nami yoki and flung his kemuri widespread and her mouth dropped. The other two Shouten were obliterated in the superheated shoki ash. Admal jumped up and phased out with the bodies. He phased back with his arms crossed and looked a mess.

"You bastard! You are a self righteous little fucking prick." She raged.

"She had the binding ceremony done on that boy. He is no more Jing then I am. He is also not my nephew. If anything it is all adoption. Now I wonder who did parent that boy and who did she kill to get to him?" He questioned.

Admal had a white button down shirt that was stained red in patches with blood and black pants. She stared at his utterly mortal appearance and stared at his face. He had also channeled her power and he had unusual power for a Shouten. She neared him and reared back to slap him. He grabbed her jaw and kissed her mouth with incredible sensuality. She snarled in anger but his kiss was drugging her. He finally released her mouth and continued to lick at her lips.

"What is your motives?" Asuna demanded.

"I told you; I am loyal to Maec but by the Gods Isha, I saw you when I was a young man. I saw you and I wanted you. When I find out what you were then I was bound and determined." He admitted.

"No." She snapped.

"No? Really? I am not ugly." He said miffed.

"Looks has nothing to do with it. You took my husband." She snarled shoving him.

"I was drunk. He was drunk and to his credit; he is a beautiful creature. Please grow up." He said rolling his sultry blue eyes.

"Mine! He is mine!" She snarled in anger.

"Such a corporeal attitude Isha and you are wraith." Admal smiled.

He suddenly picked her up and phased her hakama. She was furious and he brazenly slipped fingers into her.

"I want you. Gods, I want you." He said moaning as he shed his bloodied shirt.

His body was pierced like Maec's and he had a tattoo as well. She was stunned and he took over her lips. Admal's lips covered and conquered hers as his hands went through her hair. He was nearly as old as Maec and almost as powerful. He had sat her on a marble counter and she screamed out as he thrust into her. He groaned out in a pained way and continued to take her as she was totally confused. Her head fell back and he exposed her throat.

"Beautiful goddess. My queen. Do you taste as good as you look?" He husked in such a deep tone.

He did not wait for an answer and he sank his fangs into her juncture. He was being duplicitous but he had an appetite for beautiful and powerful beings. His other hand jerked her to his groin as he thrust harder and snarled at her throat wildly. She was altered; there was no other way to explain it and she was being taken by the same man who had seduced her Lei. A cry escaped her and he dragged her into a powerful end. She was shaking as he held her to him.

"I did not come here to do this but it presented itself. So good my queen. I need sleep and Hueco Mundo. The babies are with Maec. He waits on your word." Admal stated in her ear.

He kissed her cheek as he pulled out of her and she just sat there saying nothing and shocked at herself. Admal bowed and he phased out. She felt like a kamis damn freak and she slipped off the counter and went to shower.

Augusta blinked and she was in the West. She ported to the palace and she heard Touga's voice. He was on a tirade against the council and he was snapping and snarling his displeasure.

"See to it!" He yelled as he left his study.

He stopped and he blinked at what he thought was a ghost. Augusta stood before him and he stepped back.

"Why are you here?" Touga asked in a painful way.

"Not by choice but I am not unhappy that I am." She said softly.

"How is Fumiko?" He asked stiffly.

"Travels." She whispered.

"Good. You look well Augusta." He said walking past her.

"Touga! Why do you shun me?" Augusta asked softly.

"I gave you up. I gave you up for the right reasons and it is hell to see you here. It is hell to feel my heart right here and not hold her to me." Touga stated in a raw tone.

"Touga…I…" She tried to say.

"No. I go." He said backing away and leaving her there to stand.

Her heart was thudding and pain filled her. She ran after him and she grabbed his shoulder. Tears spilled from her brown eyes and he grabbed her too. Touga lifted her up and met her lips as she settled against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself and he was as emotional as he would show. He knew it was foolish but he pressed her against a hallway wall. He bunched her kimono up around her waist and he freed himself. He slipped within his mate's heat and he kept back his pained roar as they met desperately. Touga was too exposed and too raw. His own council was still close by and she was gripping his shoulder and her other hand freeing his long silver mane. Augusta's eyes were shut as ecstasy filled her and he had to breathe. She moaned for him and he rasped in her ear.

"Onna! My futon. Please Augusta. I am going to loose it." He whined softly.

"Trying. I love you. Touga! I love you. Kamis, I love you." She cried out.

"I love you too." He said trapping her lips with his again.

Neither paid much attention and neither noticed amber eyes of a much younger inu. Augusta finally ported them to his chambers and fell back on his futon. He ripped open her kimono and resumed making love to her. Augusta arched her lower body to his and he mumbled over and over how much he loved her. She saw blinding white behind her eyelids as the bliss overwhelmed her. Touga followed suit and collapsed against her. He mumbled something then laid his head so he could listen to her heart beat.

"So wrong for this." He said sated but in feeling terrible guilt.

"Touga stop!" Augusta cried softly.

"You said Fumiko travels?" He said with closed eyes.

"Hai." She whispered softly.

"She stays away. I am sorry I could think of no other way. Know I love our daughter. She is the most precious thing to me as are you." He said lacing his fingers in hers.

"I know." She nodded.

"Kamis this is screwed up. I love you. I love you so much I want to die." He said making himself jerk away from her.

"Pardon me?" She asked stunned.

"I have no problem with my fate. I have no issue with the idea of death simply because I hurt. I hurt so much and in death it will end. My pain will end and it is nothing my enemies can see. My heart bleeds." He admitted.

"How can you say that? How can you say in the same breath you love me and you wish for death?" Augusta cried in anger.

"Because it is truth. I am sorry if it upsets you. I love you and I want to die." He said getting up.

Tears began to fall from her eyes and this whole relationship left her feeling vast amounts of love but also pain. It has caused them both great pain. They knew it going in and they had still done it. Augusta wrapped her arms around her legs and sobbed into her knees. Touga looked away and he sighed.

"I see you got the fang and the pendent. Good. The fang unleashes…" He tried to say.

"I know how it unleashes! I have already done so. I fought against my own grandmere." Augusta said wiping her eyes.

"Okay. I am sorry. I think best if you go now Augusta." Touga murmured rising.

"When did you stop calling me Elizaveta?" She asked.

"I regulate you in my mind. If you are Augusta then you are his. If you are Elizaveta then you belong to me." He whispered in a heart breaking tone.

She gathered her kimono and she fled. She ported out and she sobbed as she slid down a tree. It was not supposed to be like this. It was not supposed to hurt this damn bad.

Sanra was in her old haunt of Manchuria. She licked her lips and Raganos followed behind her. He was coming around. It was so much easier to control them when she could her wiles and the magics. Bitterness at her younger brother's betrayal was a bitter pill to her. She had loved him as she loved no other. She would have died ten times over for him. Hatred still welled up in her and she heard twigs snap as they were on the corporeal plane.

"You horrid bitch!" Asuna said from a distance.

"Oh is that supposed to make me scared?" Sanra asked.

"I think you are an idiot if it does not. Dumb and dumber." She sneered at the two wraiths.

Sanra stepped back into her mist and Raganos pulled his own weapon. He really hated this bitch. Asuna let Konkisaiga appear and she began to fight him.

"Some call you our queen but I will never bow to you!" Raganos hissed.

"I did not want you to bow to me! It was Maec's idea to replace you although I do not blame him." She scoffed.

"You are not Shouten! You were a fucking Tomoshibi brat but now you will be nothing." He screamed.

"Oh Raganos you have no clue how much I hate you and my father hates you." Asuna said slashing him across the chest.

"Aunt Sanra made your doggy daddy go bye bye. Poor mommy." He laughed cruelly.

The blades crossed and she using all of her physical strength. She had returned to the past and so had her household for now. Things were just crazy all the time and she willed Raganos against a nearby rock. He smashed into it and rolled down a short hill. She jumped and round housed kicked him in the stomach and he brought up his sword and nicked her chin. Asuna back flipped and crouched low as she watched him move. He hated what a good swordsman she was but he was determined to at least stalemate her. They were smack dab in the middle of familiar territory for her but she still fought. He knew his kemuri was useless against her but he slashed her with a morphed limb and his hiebie. Asuna was suddenly screaming in pain as she was caught in ga silk. Raganos avoided a nasty bugger and a being of immense beauty and power swooped down from the skies. The former Shouten king and heir became his ether form and he watched. Asuna was being eaten at by the nasty ga toxin.

"You son of whore! What have I done?" She snarled.

She stared at a ga whom she did not know. There was a strong resemblance with Menoamru and Kenomaru. She was furious and she lashed out with a nami. He absorbed most of the wind and took flight to avoid being blown away.

"What is a Western inu doing in my lands?" He said as his green eyes flashed.

"You are the Hyoga." She replied.

"I am Hyoga. Answer me bitch. I am not afraid of any inu." He growled.

"Listen here ga! You son of whore I will kill you myself." Asuna said in old anger.

"Really?" He said stomping forward.

The father of the ga twins was a formidable enemy and he backhanded and she slammed into a tree. Asuna snarled out and her eyes bled red. She let her dagger appear and she began to unleash on him. He was able to fight her wind yoki but her electric type was a little bit harder to deflect. Hyoga preferred one on one and less yoki but he belted her several times with his incredible strength. He released his moths and poison and she choked. She unleashed a powerful nami and it slammed into him and obliterated the moths.

"Who were you fighting and why are you on my lands?" He demanded.

"None of your fucking business!" She growled.

She threw him with her mind and he kept catching himself with his flight. She screamed at him and she jumped at him. Asuna began to tear him up with claws and she bit into his arm. He again backhanded her and she hit the rock that Raganos had. The inu female was dazed and she was powerful. Hyoga had never seen an inu woman with such strength.

"You tell your lord I will not tolerate his kind in my lands and you tell him I will kill him one day." He said cruelly.

Asuna grabbed his leg and she flooded him with Dakkasou. He went down at the unexpected attack and she jumped him. She pressed her wind dagger to his throat and he stared at her with hatred.

"I hate your kind! I hate your selfish, arrogant ways. You are not better then us. We are better then you. You will rot you sorry son of a whore. You will be nothing; hear me? NOTHING!" She screamed.

"So says an inu slut?" Hyoga said.

She grew wrathful and she shoved the dagger deep in his gut.

"Fuck you ga! So says an inu onna." She said getting up as he bled on his silks.

She was shaking in old anger and she realized what she had said. She had born a half ga child and she spit on him.

"How your mate Saaya dealt with you I have not a clue. You probably killed her in a jealous fucking snit." She said walking away.

"How do you know of my dead mate?" Hyoga snarled.

"I know a lot Hyoga. You bastard; you, Kenomaru, and Menoamru. All three of you can rot in hell!" She snarled.

She ported away and the ga lord laid there in pain. How she knew of his sons he had no clue but he intended to send one of them to check on this bitch.

/

She was getting tended by Yasu who clucked his tongue and she snorted in anger. She sighed and she had followed them. They had to go back as far as Touga again to try and find Sounga. It was a race against time. Asuna asked Yasu where Juria was and he refused to answer. She ported away again in a snit and she was by Shomyo Falls. She chucked rocks at the water cascading and she felt a familiar presence. She scrambled and she rolled as a ga attacked her. She had expected Menomaru or even Kenomaru but no it was again Hyoga. She slashed him and he was strangling her. She kneed his groin and he fell back.

"Bastard! How dare you show up here! These are the Taisho's lands!" Asuna screamed.

"You are a rather hateful harpy you think?" He demanded.

His jade hair was up and he was just as beautiful as the twins. Her Saaya favored the family heavily and he pinned her down and she snarled and screamed.

"Who is going to hear you slut?" He demanded.

"You would be surprised ga." She snapped.

Asuna pressed her hands to his chest and he realized too late. He was thrown backwards and she jumped up a tree. She climbed quickly and she was going to sense if there was a kumo nearby and she was grabbed by her hair by the ga in flight. She snarled wildly and these damn bastards were powerful amongst corporeal youkai. She twisted in his arms and she was fighting tooth and nail. Hyoga was furious and slammed her head against the tree over and over. Asuna was trying to use her uppyr yoki and her nami yoki but it was too close and too personal. He was choking the life right out of her and bashing her head in. She refused to believe that a lowly ga could kill her. He actually caught the thought and he flung her down to the ground. She landed badly and bone snapped. She was rasping in pain and she could not focus to call on anyone and she crawled away a little. Hyoga landed and stepped on the small of her back and she was bleeding and she let her yoki gather. He stomped viciously on her hand and she screamed out.

"Your hate is evident woman. Like all inu you are worthless. Scum of the daemon world and better served as food for our young." He snarled.

"You have no clue why I hate you! This is personal Hyoga." She snarled.

"Do enlighten me." He said stomping again.

"I am not of this era. Your sons fucking betrayed me and stole my Saaya! That is how I know of your dead mate. Kenomaru named her after his mother. I used to wear that same pendant that you wear now. Your kind is only good for betrayal and hate. So that is why I hate ga." Asuna screamed as tears fell from her eyes.

"What a fantastical story." He snarled.

"You know about the Shouten! You know what they can do." She growled.

She mentioned the odd shifting daemons and he stepped off of her. They were his neighbors and he traded with them often enough.

"I know a little. They are secretive and do not have much to do with us." He snapped.

Asuna cried out in pain as she moved and she was a mess. He had torn her up and she was breathing with difficulty.

"Why would a child of mine lower himself and debase himself to fuck such a common whore." He asked.

Her eyes narrowed and she gasped in. She snarled out as she hit him. She had learned to hate Kenomaru and Menomaru. She had wished she had let Menomaru die and she wished Kenomaru had been killed. They were never able to fix their issues and his once powerful feelings had turned to utter rage and hate. Saaya had been the victim in the whole thing and she could not make it better. It would always be one of her biggest regrets. Rage fueled her as she began to use her martial arts training. It was wild as she continued to fight him. Hyoga was black and blue and he suddenly ported. She staggered and fell to her knees. She was lifted up and she heard inu spoken. The voice told her to hold on and she was carried away.

Arturo had insisted on coming with her. She was shocked but there would not be a paradox simply because he was supposed to be in Soul Society. She had returned to the era where Ryunosuke was and Arturo snorted out. She gave him a death glare and he kissed his daughter bye for the moment. He made her promise to keep him secret for now. Hibari was glad. He in turn kissed her with such passion. He was still furious that Mas had anything to do with her and that was on his personal agenda. He would go to Maec to destroy the bond if he had to. Hibari came into the dragon castle and her mate stood up and he was happy to see her. He kissed Reia and his two children. She again left Hisana. The twins had been separate from birth so they did not feel it too keenly she thought. Hibari was happy to be back and she ended up making love to Ryu soon. She could not touch him enough nor tell him enough how much she loved him. Her face held such profound emotion as he moved within her. It was lovely and perfect as they reunited. Cuifen had been a major issue whilst she was gone but he had shielded it. Cuifen was furious that mixed whore was back and she was sleeping next to Ryunosuke. He had told her in no uncertain terms that he would never love her and he would die before he betrayed Hibari. He had told her that she had his heart the second he had laid eyes on her. The dragoness was not taking no for an answer and she had actually resorted to spiking his evening wine with drugged herbs so he would sleep deeply. Ryunosuke had woken up to her on him and he had thrown her off of him and threatened to actually kill her. He would never had done that before he had met Hibari. So now Cuifen stood in their rooms and she had a dragon blade. It was small weapon infused with dragon teeth essence and she did not wait. She plunged the knife into Hibari who came awake and she screamed out in pain. Ryunosuke jumped up and strangled Cuifen to the ground. Hibari tried to pull the blade out herself and her hands were covered in her own blood.

"Die you fucking whore! You will die." Cuifen laughed cruelly.

Ryunosuke lost his head and he let his raigekidan come to his palm. It was purely pink and he shoved his hand against the dragoness's chest. He had never purified a youkai but he did. She screamed a terrible scream as she died. He jumped up and Hibari was trying to pull the dagger out.

"Ryu? Gods it hurts. It hurts so bad." She said taking one hand in hers.

"She used a yoki blade. Fuck! Help! Help!" He yelled helplessly.

Ryukotsusei, Ryuu the Younger and Elder, followed by several more ran in. Ryukotsusei recognized the type of blade and he cursed. He went to her and Rena ran in. The dragon lord managed to pull the blade out and Hibari actually screamed a wraith call. Ryunosuke was crying and could not stop as his mate lay dying.

"My lord she is bleeding out too fast." Rena cried.

Her call had reached Arturo's ears all the way in Hueco Mundo. He had been feasting on a lesser hollow when he heard his beloved cry of agony. How he should have heard it he had no clue but he produced a garganta and stepped into the living plane. The sight that greeted him was horrid and he was snarled.

"NO! Move!" He screamed.

Ryunouske fell back and recognized Reia's sire and he picked up Hibari.

"What are you doing?" Her dragon mate snarled.

"Saving her life. She is Shouten. I will go to my padre." He said walking through his garganta.

He could phase he just had not done it in forever. He shook and stared down at his lover.

"No Hibari! NO. I will not loose you now after finding you again." He said actually shedding a tear.

"Dying." She said barely above a whisper.

Arturo cried out and he did phase, straight into the middle of Astana. He looked around wildly and the one man who did not expect to see this Arrancar ever again came into the throne room.

"Save her! Padre save her, please! I love her." He cried.

Maec's mouth dropped open and he stared at the woman he had ordered turned into Shouten bleeding out all over his half Arrancar son.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Shadows of the Battle Internal

Asuna woke up and she looked over at Touga. He was horrified by her appearance and she smirked at him.

"I beat the snot out of the ga so do not be so cross." She said smugly.

"A ga did this? Why was there a ga in my lands sister?" Touga demanded.

"Fighting me. Bastard Hyoga." She growled.

"The Hyoga?" He asked looking furious.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"Asuna! He is one of the most powerful youkai on the mainland. He has made moves towards Japan before. What in the hell were you thinking?" He growled in anger.

"I was thinking about his backstabbing and betraying sons Kenomaru and Menomaru! I was thinking how Kenomaru set me up and then took my daughter Saaya from the birthing room. That is what I was thinking!" She snarled at him.

"You know this family?" He asked perplexed.

"When I was very young; my best friend and I face a ga and we barely survived. I was a young pup but we defeated him and drove him back. Years and years later an artifact that Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome were involved with came up missing. He had a wraith steal it from my mother and she had hidden it away because she knew of me and Naraku. Long story but it was Kenomaru and he wanted revenge against Uncle Yasha for killing his twin brother; Menomaru. He remembered my battle with him and he was attracted to me he said but he tried to use me to kill Uncle Yasha. I kept my affair with him secret for a long time. I became pregnant with Saaya in the mid nineteenth century. I never kept up a long term relationship with him and he saw me shunning him. So when I had Saaya; he took her. I did not get to see her and I tried. Kenomaru used me and Menomaru to sire a child. Menomaru is his identical twin. They have the same tastes in everything and he swore up and down he loved me. It happened once and he sired Saaya. Kenomaru planned it that way." She said bitterly.

"He cannot father pups?" Touga asked.

"No. He was injured in a battle badly and it affected his ability. I will give him that he is an excellent father but both the twins came to hate me. Saaya suffers for it and I cannot make it better. So hai I hate the ga fuckers with a passion but it is very personal to me." Asuna said sighing.

"Dear Kamis. So you dislike this Hyoga because of his sons?" He asked.

"I dislike him because one, he is ga and two, because he attacked me first." She snapped.

"I understand now. I am sorry about your daughter. I know that kind of pain." He said wistfully.

"If I asked you a blunt question, would you answer it?" She inquired gently.

"I will try." He said cautiously.

"Do I have a sister who favors me? I have seen an inu onna in the West but it is always briefly and never for long. She longs to say something but she fears, why would my own sister fear me?" She asked.

"You have a sister hai." He said blushing.

"Touga, I knew my mother engaged you. I am not stupid. You two abstained but there was obvious chemistry between you for a long time." Asuna pointed out.

"It does not make it correct! I am an honorable man and by the Kamis, I love her. It kills me but I lover her and I love her enough to let that go. Now no more talk of it. Fumiko stays away because I begged her to. I am certain she is only curious as to her family." He said softly.

"Fumiko? Did you name her?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Hai." He said feeling out of sorts.

"She looks freakishly like me Touga. Do you not think that someone may mistake her for me and put her in danger?" She demanded.

"She is my only daughter Asuna. She looks a lot like you but she only has my blue marks on her. She does not have the moon." He growled.

"Where is she Touga?" Asuna demanded.

"I sent her away! You are not to find her. Sesshomaru cannot know of this!" He snarled.

"My father knows everything. You are a fool to think otherwise. He makes it his business to know much and because he does not say something it does not mean he does not know. Geeze Touga. Your eldest son is brilliant." She scoffed.

"So then why did he not say anything to Augusta?" He demanded.

"Because maybe just maybe he wanted your happiness for once. He knows what my mother is and he prefers to have control over a situation. When mother fell for Chen; there was no control over that. You, oh there is control. He can stop her from coming and going. So please give him some credit." She rolled her eyes.

"Dear Kamis. I am an asshole." He said holding onto the wall.

"Or maybe your son is just way better then you ever knew. Help me up brother. Our line is convoluted so do not get pious. Yasu is actually Hanori who was my father in my first life so there." She said grimacing as the many bruises were still healing.

Touga mouthed Yasu and then Hanori and his jaw dropped.

"He really is old." He said in a low whisper.

"Hai." She nodded and laughed.

Touga felt a little better and he walked her to some chambers. It bothered him about the ga and he would send in his troops and spies for reconnaissance. He refused to have his lands taken over by a damn bug.

Hyoga was pissed. The little bitch had actually fought well. He did not think inu let their females be warriors and it was downright erotic actually. He was deep in thought as he contemplated his issues. The Mongolian Shouten were known by the name Jing and they were led by a man named Shan Lao. He kept his thoughts shrouded and his sons came in. They were young at barely adulthood. They took in his appearance and their jaws dropped.

"Father?" Kenomaru asked surprised.

"Yes. I faced an inu. She swears she knows you both." Hyoga growled.

"I know no inu nor do I wish too." Menomaru said wrinkling his nose.

"Well that is the rub; she knows the wraiths." He said looking at them both.

"Those nasty blood drinking ether beings?" Kenomaru asked.

"Yes. So I am not sure she is lying. I am curious though and I will assuage this curiosity. You both will return with me. I want to see her face as she sees you." He said standing.

Both nodded and shrugged. They saw no issue taking a look. Besides inu bitches were said to be lovely but just ill tempered.

Asuna was plotting and she decided to hunt. She had a map on the floor of Manchuria and Touga laughed at her. She rolled her eyes at him. She went to the deep forests around the Western palace and changed form. She took down a large deer and fed quickly when she felt ga. She began snarling and she took off in a run. Her nose was correct and she saw Hyoga with his twin sons. Asuna lowered her muzzle and began to growl very loudly. All three men turned and her eyes were on Kenomaru. He looked so young and his jade hair was braided just like Menomaru. She bared her teeth and Hyoga crossed his arms.

"She knows you two." He said flatly.

She changed form and she stared at them with green eyes. Kenomaru saw her and he was stunned. She was beautiful; so beautiful that it made his stomach clench. She held out her hand and a fang appeared.

"How dare you show up here." She said with hate.

"How dare I not. You said you knew them so here they are." Hyoga growled back.

"Bastards all three of you. I hate you all and I will see you burn in hell for your sins." Asuna said with too much emotion.

Hyoga saw tears fall from her odd green eyes and he blinked. This woman had deep feelings and if he had a grandchild then he damn well wanted to know her. He wondered what she looked like and he glared at the inu onna. Kenomaru stepped forward and stared at her with interest.

"Back off ga!" She snapped.

"How dare you!" His father said belting her.

Her lip busted and the ga prince stood in front of her and held up his hands.

"Father stop, please!" He cried.

"Get out of my way my boy!" Hyoga snarled.

"Hai! Get the fuck out of the way Kenomaru!" She said shoving the young ga.

Kenomaru could feel something up big time and she was furious to even see him. He still blamed her in the Modern era and the tears would not stop. She shoved him away and she turned. She ported and she found a tree and began to wipe away her angry tears. Fury would not stop coursing through her veins and she wanted to scream at the ga to just leave her alone. Confusion settled in her veins and it was always about confusion with these men. They were proud, beautiful creatures so much like inu and so very powerful like inu. They were rivals of the inu youkai simply because they were typically powerful. Out of control emotions always possessed her when she dealt with them and every single ga man she knew were so beautiful that they could be mistaken for women in some instances. Kenomaru and Menomaru perhaps not but they were downright sin and not in a good way. So when said ga showed up and she was still feeling the confusion and the anger after so many years of betrayal and nasty words. She stood up and jerked him forward. Her mouth invaded his and he was stunned stupid. Asuna was fueled by the confusion and those damn angry feelings as she consumed him. Kenomaru too became confused and became consumed by the conflagration. She ripped his armor from him and shred his silk in her haze of emotion. She did not heed her own small sense of right and wrong and it was screaming at her that this man was not the same one. He was too young to know what he had done but her beast only cared that _he_ was the one who had taken her child from her. _He_ was the one who had manipulated her and his own twin to have a babe. Kenomaru was the _one_. His jade hair came undone as Asuna aggressively nipped at his mouth and undid his ku and he groaned out loudly as she handled his perfect cock. She handled him with passion and fire as she pumped his length as she kissed him wildly. Kenomaru was rasping into her kisses and he had come to try and speak. He was young and he had never touched a female before and this was blowing his mind. She breathed against his mouth softly as she worked his manhood faster and he was groaning as if in pain.

"Come for me." She demanded.

"Do not know you." He whined softly.

"Come for me ga!" Asuna hissed.

She wanted this for whatever reason and she used her telekinesis. She was being unfair she knew but she used her invisible yoki and stabbed gently at his prostate and Kenomaru had no clue where the feeling came from but the pleasure was unlike anything he had ever felt. His mournful cry left his lips as his seed began to shoot from his beautiful length. It further made him crazed when she slid down his body and wrapped her lips around him. His blue eyes were wide as he watched her seem to drink him in. She released him and she moved away. Kenomaru was dazed and half dressed.

"Go away." She snapped.

"Pardon?" He asked dumbly.

"I said go away. I do not want you, Hyoga, or your putrid twin in the Western lands. Go away!" She snarled.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked stunned.

"Stupidity. Always stupidity around you. Leave!" She screamed.

Asuna walked on and she ported away. Kenomaru was left to stand there feeling out of sorts and he blushed madly as he tried to cover himself up. She had just had a form of sex with him and then walked away. He had not been able to tell her that it was his first.

She was sparring Touga and she was mad. She was downright furious as she knocked fangs and he could see just how angry she was. Asuna was damn near beating him and he was considered the best warrior in the islands.

"Care to talk?" He asked.

"NO!" She snarled.

"Ok then." He sighed as she proceeded to actually corner him.

"Got you!" Asuna said smirking.

"The ga really upset you." Touga replied.

"Leave it alone." She growled.

"Hai okay." He said as she let her fang recede and she stalked to a bucket in the dojo.

She wiped her face and she was still mapping wraith movements. She was figuring out that Sanra was searching a widespread area from Manchuria to Mongolia. She went to her chambers that she was staying in and she stripped from her white haori and hakama. She was grabbed and thrown down on the tatami covered floor and she stared up at the face of Kenomaru. How he had snuck into the palace astonished her and he looked confused.

"My father is raising a ruckus about you." He said softly.

"So?" Asuna growled loudly.

"He is not a weak creature. Why did you do that?" Kenomaru asked blushing.

"No reason." She scoffed.

"He says you know the wraiths. They are odd creatures and it is whispered they can do amazing things." He said staring at her.

"Hai they can." She answered and glared at him.

"My father says you know me and my twin. You do know us." He murmured.

"Leave Kenomaru." She growled.

"You touched me because you know me." He stated with grit teeth.

"So?" She glared.

"I know you intimately?" He glared back.

"Hai but you are just a thieving, self righteous, arrogant, back stabbing, hateful monster!" She screamed at him.

"Pardon me? I am not those things." He snapped angry.

"Hai you are. You and Menomaru are identical in everyway!" She snarled in profound anger.

"So if you are so angry at me then why would you touch me as such?" Kenomaru demanded.

"Because boy you are a really good fuck." Asuna retorted.

"I did not fuck you. You pleasured me." He retorted.

He had a point and she only gave him a nasty stare. He was wrapped up in the memory of the act and he was being rash but it had felt so good. He of course knew of intimate activities but he was not Menomaru. He did not participate to just feel the physical. This woman was fuming but he lowered his mouth to her ear and breathed heavily.

"I must be obsessed with you in this other time. You are beautiful." He said straight into her ear.

"Stop it ga!" She said getting mad.

"You started it." He replied.

"Bug off." Asuna said getting angrier.

He pinned her and he was truly being a rake but he was also horny. It had been difficult sneaking into this place and he wanted her badly. He was physically strong and he held her down as he slipped into her heat and he groaned out. She did not fight him which horrified her. She grabbed his backside and actually kept him from moving.

"I hate you!" She moaned as she arched against him.

"Then why are you so damn wet?" He asked stunned.

"I told you; you are really good at this." Asuna moaned softly.

The young ga prince stared at her face and she was panting. She slammed her hips up suddenly and it rocked him. Pleasure shocked through his system and made him crazy. He sought only the pleasure and he began moving in her and she met every movement. She was crying out and raking her claws down his back but it felt so freakishly good. Asuna decided what the hell and held nothing back. The little bastard came to get laid and he would. She rolled them and he was astonished but she rode him. His body bowed as he continued to thrust his hips up. Animalistic lust ripped through them both as she pinned him to the floor by holding his hands in hers. The grinding was hard and it would not last long. The ecstasy had been reached too fast and both of them began to unleash. Kenomaru whined out as the feeling left him numb. It felt like paradise and her body was clenching him in her own rapture. He saw her face and it was stunning as she had reached Nirvana because of him. His body became too sensitive and she did not move. It did speak to her knowledge of ga and he was grateful.

"Tell me when I can move." She growled.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I hate you." Asuna muttered again.

"Good Gods woman. How can you hate that?" Kenomaru retorted.

She leaned over him and neared her fangs near his ear.

"You fucking prick. You stole my child. I hate you. I will hate you for all time. You made me suffer and you justify it. So know you can rot in hell. You are just as bad as your father and Menomaru." She said as her eyes bled green.

He was stunned and he only lay under her. She could tell he was less sensitive and she got off of him. He only lay there and she growled.

"You got some so get out. Leave me alone and you tell Hyoga I will kill him myself if he ever comes after me again. I am trying to stop an evil you all have no comprehension of." She said letting anger take her over.

Kenomaru gathered himself and managed to port out. Old anger tore her up and only a single tear fell.

The severe vomiting began two days later. She was astonished and she was getting violently ill as she had with Saaya. Her body was clammy and she knew it was the shoki of the ga and she was in a fever. It affected her badly and had caused blindness last time. Touga grew concerned when his grandpup-sister would not come out of her chambers. He knocked on the door and there was no answer and he finally barged in. The chambers were dark and she lay on her futon.

"Asuna?" He called.

"Cannot move." She whispered.

"Why?" Touga asked surprised.

"I cannot believe it. Touga once! Once and now. I am too weak." She said unable to rise at all.

"What has happened?" He asked as he came near her futon.

"Kenomaru came here." She said in a soft tone.

"Here in my palace? Are you pupped? Did he and did you?" He asked shocked.

"We have history." She said with closed eyes.

"Not in my palace Asuna! Dear Kamis. You have no qualms at all." He snarled.

"Shut up." She said rolling her eyes.

"You need a bath and freshen up these chambers. How do you go back?" He asked.

"I need a portal. I am too weak to guide the crystals. I need some help." Asuna mumbled.

"Hai I would say so." Touga snapped.

"Brother just because you do not agree does not mean that you can just be an ass, okay?" She said crawling over to a chamber pot.

"Right. Okay Asuna and you are sick as hell." He sighed.

He went to call on some maid servants to have her moved and cleaned. He also had her chambers cleaned and aired out. He was furious that the fucking ga was in his home and he wanted to kill him. He had Asuna brought to his own chambers till hers were cleaned fully and he had to find a way to get her home.

/

Hyoga was still filled with annoyance and anger at the inu. Kenomaru had confessed to his absence and he told his son to get him in. He was curious at how the inu lived anyway. Now they moved in the shadows and Hyoga was arrogant. They had to find her and she was on a grand futon sleeping and covered in sweat. Hyoga bent down to check on her and she was filled with fever and he looked at Kenomaru.

"The little bitch is ill!" He smirked.

"She was fine when I saw her." Kenomaru said in a whisper.

They both felt the powerful aura too late and Touga came in snarling like a wild animal. He pulled Tetsaiga and Hyoga narrowed his green eyes.

"Get away from her!" The Western lord snarled.

"So this woman is important?" He asked grinning.

"I will kill you." Touga hissed.

"Son take the bitch." Hyoga said pulling his sword.

Kenomaru picked her up and he ported. She was burning up badly and he was in their cocoon home. Her body was sweaty and Menomaru walked in and he was shocked to see the inu female.

"What is that thing doing here?" He demanded.

"Father wanted her here. She is ill. How can a youkai be ill?" Kenomaru asked surprised.

"Several ways. Brother do not be a moron. We are living creatures; we do not get those pesky human sicknesses but we can get fevers. She is pretty I think." He said blinking.

Hyoga appeared not long after and he was torn up and his wings shredded. He looked a mess and he sat down to feel her head. She was gone in a fever and he narrowed his eyes.

"Kenomaru, what did you do?" Hyoga demanded.

The younger of his twins actually turned bright red and he knew. His normally pious son had engaged the female and his jaw dropped.

"About time!" Menomaru grinned.

"Shut up!" His twin glared.

"Son! She is inu!" He snarled.

"She is pretty." He stammered.

"And deadly! You are too young to be a father you idiot." Hyoga snapped.

His father's words sank in and his jaw dropped. Of course his twin began making lewd comments which Hyoga immediately smacked his mouth. The inu woman was apparently pregnant and he stared at his father.

"How? She is inu and I am moth." He stuttered.

"Son! You infantile idiot. Because we are different species types we are all taiyoukai. We all have a humanoid form. Boy you fool." He said snarling.

"Father, I am sorry. I was only curious." Kenomaru said biting his lip.

"She is a threat to us." He snapped.

"Father but if she has my child should I not…" He tried to say.

"I will make my decision soon enough. Damn fool boy." Hyoga snapped in fury.

Hyoga got up and stormed out of the bedroom. Menomaru smirked widely and shook his identical head to his twin.

"Never knew you had it in you. Was it that good?" Menomaru snickered.

"I have no comparison Menomaru! Good Gods. She is beautiful is she not?" He asked blushing.

"Oh yes. Very beautiful but many things beautiful have sharp edges brother. Watch it." He laughed sauntering off.

He sighed and stared down at the feverish woman. He called on the healer and he waited. She was caught in her own body at the moment and it was frightening.

Hyoga had listened and the woman was in a nightmare. She was calling for the female named Saaya. His heart ached hearing that name and his mate had died giving him his sons. He loved his boys but he was a hard father. He had not remated as the woman he had mated had been his soul. This woman was crying out and sobbing for her Saaya and he could not take it.

"Bring her fever down. Let the child live." He commanded of his healer.

"My lord?" The healer said astonished.

"Yes! I said bring the fever down now." Hyoga snarled.

The moth healer went about bringing her fever down and packed her in ice cold rags and gave her widow draught. They dealt with other youkai other then the kumo to get the famed medicine. It took some time but she was out of danger. She was sleeping peacefully now and Hyoga entered the room. He sat down on the bed and shook her roughly. Asuna barely came to and she saw the ga lord.

"Why am I here?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"It seems my son has a penchant for your wiles. You carry his child." He said bluntly.

She let out a weak growl and he stood up and stared down at her hard.

"Where is this Saaya you cry out for?" He demanded.

"In another era. She is young." She whispered.

"You will have her brought here. I care not how you do it but you will do it." He commanded.

"Do not think to command me." Asuna tried to snap.

"She is named after the only woman I love inu bitch! I want to see this woman." He said quitting the room.

Asuna was weak and her vision obscured. She had no intention of bringing her gentle Saaya here and she followed the Hyoga.

"I will not bring my child here!" She growled.

"Whom does she look like inu whore? Hmm?" He demanded.

"She looks ga. She has similar features to me but she is petite." Asuna growled out.

Hyoga was affected badly it seemed and she was curious.

"You actually loved your mate." She murmured.

"Shut up! I would have died in her place." He snapped.

Kenomaru heard the arguing and he came in. She was not at her best but she was awake. She stiffened when she felt him and she glared in his direction.

"I need to return to my own land. You are all idiots and need to rot in hell." She snapped in annoyance.

Hyoga neared her face and held her chin.

"I will come after you again. Bring me the girl." He said in a nasty tone.

"Fuck yourself." She annunciated.

"Do not try me inu. I will kill you." He said so coldly.

Asuna growled and surged her yoki. She managed to port and she needed the modern era. She also needed to get the damn ga away from her. Touga ran into her chambers and he cried out in relief.

"Did you tear up his ass?" She demanded.

"Well hai!" Touga chided her.

"Okay. I will return. I swear but I have to get inoculated against this damn shoki." She sighed.

"He did not let the fever kill the babe?" He asked surprised.

"No. I am surprised too." Asuna agreed.

She needed help but she with the help of her ekimmu relative made it back to the modern era.

Kenomaru was out of his mind. He was absolutely out of his mind and it made him shake. She was pregnant; he remembered she had been pregnant but he ported to Tokyo. He had the sudden onset of the memory and he went to Yamasaki General. He could feel her aura and he knew. Saaya had affected her very badly but modern medicine was quite advanced. He waited in shadows until the damn spiders left and he slipped into her hospital room. She had expected him and she focused her eyes on him.

"He chided me you know; Nobu did. He asked me what the hell I was thinking. As precious as Saaya is how could I be so stupid as to let myself bear another ga? I was on birth control mind you but it did not matter. I hate you and I will always hate you. DO not think this changes anything. You stole her from me and now you will know what it feels like!" She snarled.

"Do not do that! Asuna do not be a hateful bitch now!" He cried as he neared her.

"Stay away from me! You will not betray me again ga. I will not give you the chance." Asuna said making herself stand.

Kenomaru could not believe the one thing he had wanted with her was now happening and they were at odds. He had wanted a family with her about twenty years into their on again, off again relationship. Now his younger self; a much younger self had gotten her pregnant with his child and he was going nuts.

"No! No!" The ga lord cried as he grabbed her shoulders.

"How old were you Kenomaru?" Asuna demanded.

"I was eighty seven. You took me the first time." He said under his breath.

"I seem to be good at that. Poor you." She said jerking away from him.

"STOP! Damn it do not do this. I love you. I have never stopped loving you, you vicious bitch! Harlot!" He snarled.

They were fixing to start screaming and tearing up the hospital room and Saaya had followed her father. Her mouth was dropped open and she stepped in.

"Father! Do not harm her." She cried.

"Saaya!" He growled in anger.

"You look worried. You only look like that when it comes to Mother. Yes, I followed you." She said softly.

"Your Chichi was just leaving." Asuna snapped.

"Mother please." Saaya sighed.

"What? What? Should I give him this child too? Should I have to beg and supplicate to see my own child?" She asked shrilly.

"It is long done." Her daughter whispered.

"Not for me! You destroyed Kenomaru. I wanted to die. I wanted to die when you stole my daughter. You can never earn back anything and do not think I will not kill you if you dare try to take this one. I will fucking lay you out dead! I am much stronger then I was and I will make you regret living!" She snarled in fury.

Saaya and Kenomaru were both taken by her vehemence. She stormed past them both and she was shaking in anger. She ported to Karakura Town and her mansion by the river. She stormed up her steps and she fell on her bed. She began to sob and she held her stomach.

"He will not steal you. I will not let him." She whispered.

Nobu had told her it was another girl. It seemed the ga twins would have a lot of daughters but she was all hers. She was shaking in grief and she felt Admal. She popped up and he stood in the doorway of her balcony door. He had only a pair of white linen pants and she actually gulped.

"Hello." He murmured.

The moonlight spilled behind him and she only stared at him.

"When someone says hello they should reply with hello or even hi." Admal said with a grin.

His fangs and his teeth were brilliant white and he slinked towards her. She stared at him and he crawled onto her bed and to her.

"Nothing to say?" He asked.

"Why are you here?" Asuna asked dumbstruck.

"I felt your presence return and I decided to tell you that your son and daughter are well. Maec has been battling but I have not seen him this sane or happy ever." He said in a sexy tone.

"She probably was feeding him mind altering crap." She growled.

"There are several it could have been. I know what mind altering stuff I should like." He said pressing her back into her bed.

"This is not right!" She snapped.

"I want you to call Lei here." Admal begged.

"Why? So you can take him again?" She snarled.

"Only if you want me to. I would love that do not think I would not but I want you more." He said shedding his pants.

She realized he had been sleeping and he phased her clothes. He wanted Lei badly actually but he did want her more. He spread her thighs open and he slipped into her. She arched her throat and groaned as he moved slowly.

"You do not stop me?" He inquired with innocence in his voice.

"You bastard! What does this mean?" She demanded.

"Symbol of the Celts; it means family. My queen…call Lei. Call him here." He moaned loudly.

"He will be furious." She cried.

"No. Damn it!" He said thrusting harder.

She willed her phone into her hand and she dialed Lei. It was the middle of the night and he would either answer or be in the in between where phones really did not work well.

"Huh?" She heard on the other end.

"Karakura Town." She whispered strained.

"Asuna? What the hell?" Lei asked groggily into the phone.

"Please meet here." She cried out.

That got his attention and he hung up. Lei threw on a dressing gown and phased to her bedroom in the small city mansion. He saw Admal and his mouth dropped. The tr'Awnhi prince smirked softly and beckoned him over.

"Did you use me to get to her?" He demanded.

"No. I used you both to get to the other." Admal admitted.

"What? Why?" Lei demanded in anger.

"Because." He jerked himself back from Asuna.

She hissed and she was trembling. Her Jing husband was very, very irritable but the sight of his wife's juices glistening from her womanhood made him suddenly, VERY hard.

"Yes. You really are like us." The tr'Awnhi said.

"Huh?" Lei asked distracted.

Admal jerked Lei forward and pushed him towards Asuna. Admal pressed his body against Lei's and rasped in his ear.

"Feel her. Touch her. Do this as I watch." He whispered heavily.

Lei was seduced by his voice and he began to gently rub her clit and opening with his fingertips. She moaned for him and they had not exactly come to a consensus but this was always good.

"My lady. Tell me what you want." Admal commanded.

"I want to see you kiss…Lei!" She moaned out.

"This?" He asked softly.

Admal moved so he could get to Lei's mouth and the sight made Asuna groan more. She was gasping as Lei seemed caught up. She was astonished but it made her gush in excitement to see it. Admal pulled back and nibbled Lei's lips.

"Beautiful. Both so beautiful." He whispered.

"I do not understand." Lei husked.

"Want you both. I want you both a lot. I have seen her often Lei. I have seen her in the pool at the Astana palace. I saw her lie on her back and moan as she gasped and arched as her own fingers brought her to rapture. Of course I am certain Maec was within her." He said kissing the other wraith's lips softly.

"Stop! I do not want to hear about him." He snarled.

"I saw you in that club and I smelled Jing blood but it was so weak. Certainly you could be mistaken as his son but then there has been so much intermarriage between the clans. I smelled what you are boy. You are not my nephew but you are my clansmen. You are fucking beautiful and you will rival Maec in sheer power. You are tr'Awnhi boy." Admal said in a low growl.

That thought enraged him but Admal flattened Lei by Asuna and growled into his mouth as he pried his lips open and engaged in a slow sensual kiss. The younger Shouten was caught up in his beautiful lips and he was groaning softly. Asuna was mesmerized by the sight and she leaned down to Lei's ear.

"Kamis. You are so stunning. Do you know how incredible this is?" She asked huskily.

Her voice made him wild and the thought that this was making her wild made it passionate for him. Admal slowly pulled back.

"You want me?" Lei demanded.

"Gods yes." He nodded.

"I want to watch you as my wife takes you." He said firmly.

"Be my guest." Admal said as he laid on his back.

Lei looked at Asuna and she moved down Admal's body. The older Shouten's blue eyes clouded when she wrapped her mouth around one testicle. He groaned as she used her tongue and his mind was only on a shared experience. Her husband was torn. He found himself really pulled toward him but it seemed so did Asuna. His mind was going in circles what he was saying and he decided to be raunchy.

"You talk a lot." Lei growled.

Lei gently pulled his wife from her actions and Admal moaned in disappointment. He whispered in Asuna's ear and the predatory smile that spread on her face could mean no good for him. Lei helped arrange her so that Admal would have to feast from her center. Asuna could freely lick and use her mouth on Admal and he groaned under her.

"Will you?" Lei asked softly stroking her cheek.

"Hai." She nodded.

He released himself and Asuna ended up taking him in her mouth. He groaned as she did so and this was so hot, he decided. Before his wife he did this occasionally but she enjoyed the voyeur aspect and the risqué of the situation. She also liked to see him lost in passion she said. She said there was nothing so gorgeous as seeing him in the throes of his need. She would encourage him and Valerian and then be wicked to both of them. She would force them both in raptures and it blew the poor basilisk's mind but Lei was used to her power. He also loved her sweet mouth and he loved her sweet mouth around him. He refused to climax yet and he pulled back.

"Lei!" She growled.

"Not yet. I want you. I want to be in you." He said lowering his face so he could kiss her.

She hungrily took his mouth and Admal was in heaven. Her damn core was soaking and it made him dizzy. Lei pulled her off and he began to kiss along her throat and near her ear. He lifted his mouth and stared down at her as he slipped into her deeply. She gasped and he shook as the look on her face was need, love, passion, and consumption.

"My wife." He whispered as he moved a little.

Asuna grunted and she arched against him when he rubbed within her walls. Admal refused to not be included and Lei almost fell against Asuna. She peered at Admal who returned her glance. Lei made a face that was of amazing feeling. No words could truly describe. His was within the love of his life; deeply and Admal had in turn taken him. Asuna felt the added pressure and she practically screamed.

"You move and I move." The elder Shouten whispered.

"Yes." Lei groaned out in response.

Asuna could only pant and her world spun out of control. Admal was filling them both with sultry thoughts and he pathed to his other lover how beautiful it was to see her like this. She was damn near gone in mutual bliss. She was gasping out and Lei did not think he could take the pleasure. It was too much as he moved with her and was filled by him. It felt too good and he was a mess he knew. Admal sank his fangs in the back of Lei's throat and the younger man shook under intense bliss. His arms shook violently and Asuna was so close he could see. He in turn sank his own fangs and she snarled out as her spasms sped through her. Her walls clamped down him as Admal thrust against his prostate; his release caused Asuna to scream out in rapture and he screamed out too. Admal moaned in mutual ecstasy as his release was powerful. He told Asuna and Lei how beautiful and wonderful they were. He gingerly pulled back and phased out to hunt Lei was still buried in his wife and he truly wondered if he had died. She was still trembling and jerking involuntarily as they came down.

"Asuna." He barely breathed.

"Hai?" She whispered.

"What does he want?" Lei asked in a shocked tone.

"I think he just wants this. He wants to seduce both of us." Asuna barely was able to state.

"It was awesome." He groaned as he fell against her.

"You looked so incredible. You looked so perfect. So perfect." She said burying her hands in his hair.

Lei groaned and whimpered as she took his lips in a devastating kiss. His body came alive and he ended up with his wife alone which suited him fine because he poured his emotions into it. He made love to his passion as they took each other to the heights and let each other fall.

Kenomaru stared at the wall and he was actually drinking. He was devastated but he knew he had brought it upon himself. He was terribly upset and she would not take his calls. He stood up and he was getting desperate. Menomaru was unsure of what was going on exactly but his twin was upset by her all over again.

"Why are you reacting over that whore again?" Menomaru demanded.

"Why did you fall in love with the woman I loved?" Kenomaru asked in anger.

"You set me up to. You knew I would want her. You are the asshole Kenomaru, not me." He growled.

"You are so predictable brother. You are so damn predictable that it was easy. I used you but I wanted the child. I wanted Saaya. I was cheated and you are the idiot." His twin stated as he brushed past him.

"I love Saaya too." He growled loudly.

"I know brother but I am her father. You are still Uncle Menomaru. You will always be Uncle Menomaru. You are the most selfish and consumed bastard I know but you are my identical twin and life was unbearable without you." He stated and then left.

He made the decision and he ported to her Tokyo home. She would move between the West, Tokyo, and this Karakura Town when she was in this era. He knocked on her door and she opened it. She also growled loudly whilst standing there only in a night gown.

"Why are you here? I thought my not taking your calls was signal enough." Asuna said with fury.

"We need to talk. I beg you." Kenomaru stated.

"Talk. No one says I am listening." She said stepping aside.

He walked in and he was in his normal appearance. The cloaking magics the moth used were superb and they looked like themselves without any of their youkai heritage. He preferred to stay amongst his own so he did not have to appear "human". He watched her as she went to her small kitchen and poured something to drink. They had not fought over Saaya. He had just made the decision in the birthing room to take his daughter. It had dawned on him he would never see her if Asuna had her.

"You sired a daughter." She said cruelly.

"Asuna you can be utterly evil when you choose." He said narrowing his eyes.

"I wish I had killed you at the Tree of Ages. I wished you had died and I wished you thought me a horrendous bitch back then. You have brought nothing but misery and regret into my life." She said with shaking hands.

"So why then did you touch me like you did? You were back there and you kissed me. You touched me and brought me such immense ecstasy. I fell for you. I fell for the first woman to touch me and you were just trying to make me pay. Fine. I have paid." He said emotionally.

"Not enough!" She said as her eyes flash green.

"What should I have said? You would have taken her too. I only wanted something of a family with you. I cannot convince you that I have been so fucking out of my head in love with you for centuries! You only see me as a monster but by the Gods I deserved a place at your table so to speak. I wanted to love you and be loved by you. I was just another lover and only someone you would grace your highness with occasionally. I only wanted a little more of your time. It is why I gave my necklace. I wanted to feel near you but then when it became obvious that it would upset Naraku and Ishin; you quit wearing it. You broke my heart and I was a monster. I told you before; I took the only piece of you I had. I took Saaya because I wanted to feel as if I had something." He said standing suddenly.

He made moves to leave and she stood in front of him.

"You cannot accept who or what I am. You always demanded more and then more. I cannot do that and to spare you; I stayed away." Asuna said with too much emotion too.

"Of course you did. It might have upset your kumo. Excuse me now it is your wraiths. I only want to be apart of my daughter's life. It is all I ask. You would keep her from me I know to punish me. I am hoping you can grow up a little." Kenomaru snapped.

"It was all or nothing so you set me up to betray you and I did, with the most worthless and horrid man I know. I almost like Hyoga better." She sneered.

"You both owed me. He owed me for saving his life and you owed me something for having wasted my time and heart. Someone so beautiful could not possibly be real." He said in contempt.

Such horrid anger took them over again and she pointed to the door. Kenomaru felt such pain that it felt physical. He reached for her and clasped the back of her neck and jerked her forward. He truly was devastated but he would always love her. His tongue invaded and their tongues slipped, their bodies crushed, The kiss suddenly became gnashing lips and then sucking of lip as he nibbled at her. Kenomaru knew better but he also knew this would be the last time. The moth lord knew how vindictive she was when it came to him. He ripped her silk gown and she suddenly went to his modern pein-fu and ku. Asuna was being reckless but this man made her absolutely crazy. She made such stupid decisions where he was concerned and he suddenly had her on her couch. Kenomaru did not stop himself from touching her skin at all and she was touching him mentally as well. They were foolish yet again as they continued to move. She rolled her hips against the teasing of his large member. He was only creating friction and he was kissing her again all over her mouth and throat. She clenched his pale ass cheeks and she was truly mindless as her fingers began to dig and then teased his clench of muscle. He choked as unimaginable pleasure shot up his spine. He stared down at her and she was only teasing him. Kenomaru quivered as they both stared at the other. Asuna was breathing too fast in a bid to regain a semblance of reality. Which they had already bent but tried in vain to attain. He could not take it and he slipped inside of her and she threw her head back and cried out. He was astonished that she still could feel this.

"Kenomaru!" She hissed and moaned as he began to move.

"So beautiful. So wrong to be so beautiful." He said loosing himself to feel of her body and he lowered his head again to taste and plunder.

Asuna was lost in her own cries and his whines as they moved more urgently. He was so needy of her and he began to pull back at a harder pace. She dug her heels in and arched her pelvis.

"Need it…make me come. Blasted ga make me come!" She begged.

Kenomaru took a deep breath as the feeling of being within her made him molten. He slowly rotated his hips and her now green eyes flew open. He kept rotating his hips because he knew it drove her to the edge and it was. He also slipped his fingers between them and he teased her over sensitive clit. She felt the familiar feel and she strove for it. He really was so wonderful at this and she could have told Touga this was the reason she got really stupid around ga men; they were just spectacular in bed but terrible otherwise. The flare of yoki pulled him and he was suddenly snapping his hips hard. He pinched her clit lightly and she kissed him brutally and she bit into his tongue and blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. She was practically snarling into his mouth and he was moaning wildly. Her walls became unyielding and he shut his now ruby colored eyes. He had to grip her as his body spilled inside of her. They clung as the physical pleasure made them both over heated and flushed. He did not move so his body would calm down.

"I hate this." She said through her quickly beating heart.

"Do not start Asuna. I have no energy left." He said nuzzling her neck and not moving.

It was hard to be hateful when he was still deeply embedded in and hard as hell. It was also difficult to be cross when they had such an encounter. Her body trembled a little and after several minutes of deep breathing; Kenomaru slowly began to withdraw. She decided to be an utter bitch and she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and she flexed her walls. His face crumpled and he shook.

"Why Asuna?" He demanded.

"Because I can." She retorted.

"Woman. I love you. I do not just do this because I can." He said in a growl.

"I have stopped. Pull out when you can." She growled.

Kenomaru was able to withdraw after another moment and he hissed. She shoved him harshly and he landed on her floor. He was fixing to fight back but she had maneuvered between his thighs and swallowed his member. His eyes burned and he cried out loudly. The ga lord felt an intrusion within him and she wanted him begging he knew. He felt the deep throb of her fingers moving in him and he was going to come hard and fast. She unleashed him completely and he was feeling that drag on his yoki again. He knew it was her own yoki snatching his and he whimpered loudly. Asuna knew how utterly wonderful he tasted. He was overly sweet and she got him climaxing fast. His head rolled from side to side as she kept him within her mouth till he was only laying there dazed. Asuna finally staggered up and she was dying of thirst. It was another side effect of ga pregnancy; she stayed thirsty often. He watched her down water and he was worried but he did not say anything. She pointed to her bedroom and he was surprised. She continued to down a lot more water before she followed him. Asuna really had no clue why she was doing anything but she slammed him against her bed and they started round two.

She was worn out and so tired but she felt next to her. Kenomaru still slept and she had become ravenous. Asuna had even left him for a little while and pinned Lei down. She could not describe her need and maybe it had to do with her feeling out of control. She got up and put on a robe. She went to her living room. She crooked her fingers and shut the bedroom door softly. She heard a knock and she opened it with a wave of her hand. Saaya stood there and she looked terrified.

"I cannot find Father." She said in a whisper.

Asuna pointed to her bedroom and Saaya's mouth dropped open. She stepped into her mother's penthouse and she sat down.

"How? I thought you two hated each other." She whispered shocked.

"Hate sometimes hai, love him often, the rest of the time I wish to throttle him." Asuna admitted.

"Are you going to have my sibling?" Saaya asked almost hopeful.

"Hai. It is a she." She replied sitting back.

Saaya did not know what to say. She was just stunned.

"The Hyoga wants to meet you. He was most insistent, the prick." Her mother growled.

"Because I am named after his mate?" Saaya asked.

"I believe so. Seems he loved her. If you return with me I could use your help with tracking the Shouten." Asuna said.

"I would love to help you!" She cried.

Saaya jumped up and hugged her mother and her father opened the bedroom door. He actually turned red when he saw his beloved child and he wore his clothing.

"Father." She said bowing her head.

"Yes. I am sorry. I should have let you know." He said looking away.

"It is okay. I was just worried. Uncle Menomaru has been unbearable." She said rolling her blue eyes.

"When is he not?" Her father said rolling her eyes.

"Saaya may we have a moment my dear?" Asuna asked gently.

"Yes!" She said going to the balcony.

"I have no idea how to feel. I still love you too. I know not what to do but I need time and I need you to respect and understand that." She explained.

"Yes. I only ask perhaps maybe." He said palming her cheeks.

"Damn you." She said with tears in her eyes.

She turned her head and sucked fingers into her mouth. His eyes clouded and he made himself breathe deeply. She stepped back and she turned towards the balcony. Kenomaru could not get the previous night out of his head and he ported to his main home in Mongolia. He went to bathe and his twin was in the doorway and he looked furious.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Brother, I am lord too and I do not owe you an explanation." He snapped.

"You fucked her. I can always tell because you feel happy. I hate her. I hate you!" He hissed as he ported out.

He sighed and he knew Menomaru would cause issue but by the Gods this was his child. It was not one he had to connive to have and it was he who fathered the tiny girl in her womb. He let his mind calm and he would deal.

Saaya was nervous and she was tiny in comparison to her own mother. She was also going to help with the damn Shouten and she would spy a glimpse of the Hyoga. Her mother was tired and she had asked if it had happened with her. Asuna told her pregnancy with her had been hell. She did not sugarcoat and Saaya hugged her. They were soon within Mongolia and Saaya took flight. She was looking around and the forest was bigger.

"You should see it!" She called.

"Be careful Saaya." Asuna called.

Saaya was looking at the future site of part of the cocoon city and she realized her father was responsible for the expansion. She was proud of him and she had forgiven him of his deceit of her conception.

"Woman!" She heard from a nearby tree.

Saaya hovered and she slowly turned around. Her mother was off searching and Saaya stared at a powerful, powerful man. He looked like her father and she was stunned.

"The Hyoga?" She asked softly.

"You are the child!" He exclaimed surprised.

"I am Saaya." She said bowing her head.

"You are so beautiful!" Hyoga stated watching the tiny woman.

Even by moth standards she was tiny. Kenomaru he knew must love this young woman like crazy. She did not have feathered antennae but her eyebrows were actually reddish.

"You do not favor her but you are so lovely. Please child come to me." Hyoga whispered fiercely.

She neared her grandfather and he pulled her into his arms. He was immensely powerful and he was awe inspiring. Asuna began to growl and Hyoga looked at the inu bitch with new eyes. She had birthed an almost full moth as far as he could tell and this tiny girl was lovely beyond comprehension. She was also timid it seemed.

"Please do not be rude to my mother. She does not feel well." She said softly.

"You are delightful! I cannot say to whom you belong but would you grace us, please?" Hyoga said almost eagerly.

"Sure." Saaya nodded.

She let herself float down and Asuna stood there with her arms crossed. Hyoga too also came down and he began to circle her. She was eyeing the powerful ga lord and he jerked his head.

"Come you both." He commanded.

"Why nice now?" Asuna demanded.

"Because I see with my own eyes what it is you carry. This child that my own fathered will be exquisite." He said haughtily.

She made a face at the back of his head and Saaya hid her smirk. They all went to the smaller cocoon city and she was looked at by moth males and their mouths were in "o" shapes. Asuna growled a little too loudly and Saaya blushed. Neither of her parents seemed to accept that she was an adult and had her own child. She also had a lover in Sojiro but that was hushed up and she saw him quite a bit. She had settled him in Mongolia and loved him as much as Toshiro.

"Mother please!" She asked in soft voice.

"Ga! Tell your men to stop staring at my child." She snapped.

Saaya rolled her eyes at her grandfather and he hid his smirk. This child was perfect. He also wanted to just pet her head. Asuna had a feeling she was going to smash the elder ga's head against his own silk.

She could not take his arrogance and she left. Saaya was amongst other ga so she felt fine. Asuna was in the forests that housed the ga city. She changed form to get some hunting in and Nobu had been able to stabilize her quite well. She was hunting a large dear and she was lost in the memory of Admal and Lei. Thoughts of who could have produced another tr'Awnhi of such power made her curious and she wondered if she could get histories of the clan. She about smacked her head and they had the clan historian in the family. Soren was mated to Mizuki and he would know all the branches of the massive family. Asuna was lost in thought and she lost her meal. Hyoga watched her and she seemed truly to be in a stupor. She was a stunning beast and somehow the idea that his youngest son had enough balls to engage such a powerful creature just did not sit right with him. His pride was affronted by the idea that she had beaten him. His green eyes flashed as she sat down and she was obviously deep in contemplation. He stepped out into the clearing and she lifted her muzzle. His face looked thoughtful and his cocked his head to the side. His Saaya had been tall and lithe. She had long white hair with blue eyes that made him tremble. This female's height reminded him of her a little but her mouth was horrid. Saaya had been soft spoken but she had also been a mighty warrior in her own right. He had loved her passionately and it had devastated him badly when she had died giving him their sons. She had born Kenomaru breech and had torn so badly that the blood loss had been terrible. Kenomaru had been born blue and he had breathed for his own son. Menomaru was a strong boy and he had been born screaming but Kenomaru was his and he was special to him. Kenomaru would always mean something deeper to Hyoga because Saaya had taken her last breaths speaking his name and speaking her love to the smaller boy and telling him how much she loved her mate. The memories choked him and Asuna blinked at him. She had seen his mind and it made him angry. Asuna changed form and his eyes became glacial.

"You have no shame!" Hyoga stated in anger.

"You were broadcasting about as loudly as a damn trumpet you annoying bug!" Asuna hissed.

"You kiss your mates with your disgusting mouth?" He hissed.

"Often! They know to enjoy an intelligent mind. They do not insist upon stupidity from their females." She retorted.

"Whore!" He said lifting his fist.

"Asshole!" She snapped.

He swung at her and she caught his fist and twisted it painfully behind him. He grabbed her other hand and wrapped it around his middle and squeezed with incredible strength. She yelped and he refused to let go. He leaned back to actually snap his fangs at her and it became confusing. It became utterly a mess because the next second he was on her and he was kissing her passionately. How in the hell and why he was doing such a horrid thing he had no clue. She had no clue either and he was not stopping; his damn mouth was making her loose it and he was actually really good with said smart ass mouth. Hyoga had convinced himself she was a horrible, nasty inu whore bitch and this should be disgusting but he could not convince his damn hormones to cooperate. His lips traveled down the long column of her throat and she was crying out softly and he ripped her hanfu. Why she was wearing Chinese fashion also confused him but he saw the pink bud of her breast and it teased him. It tantalized him and he sucked it in deeply. She was startled and astonished but his heat and tongue eagerly suckled her and she felt spikes of pleasure in her groin. He finally released her tit and brought his palm to gently squeeze the soft flesh.

"What are you doing?" She managed to ask.

"No idea." Hyoga asked raising a brow.

"Then get off of me!" Asuna snarled.

"Absolutely." Hyoga growled.

He forced himself to get off of her and she was furious. He was also furious but at himself. She slapped him and he in turn hit her. They again began to wrestle on the ground and claws tore the other up. Hyoga jumped her and they both were bleeding from shallow cuts and bruises began to form. His eyes were red and hers had changed to green. When he had joined his body with hers it became surreal and ungodly amazing. It was animalistic in the intensity and they both growled each time he thrust into her deeply. She leaned up and caught his mouth in a terrible kiss that brought him such immense pleasure. His jade hair actually was stained red in some spots from her bloodied knuckles. Their lips crushed as their undulations became wilder. Asuna was beyond numb and her spasms caused his body to release. Hyoga shot his seed deep and he was winded as it became apparent that his yoki was drained some. His face was soulful and so beautiful as the draining became complete. He collapsed against her and he tried to regain his equilibrium. Asuna was dazed and neither moved as he tried to become desensitized. She said nothing and neither did he. As soon as he felt himself soften just slightly he jerked back. Hyoga scrambled and he ported away. She just sat there in a daze and she wondered how they ended up coupling so brutally. They did not even like the other.

She was in the West and Saaya stayed in Mongolia for the moment. She was bathing and Hyoga avoided her like the plague. It was fine with her because she was avoiding him too. It had been too much to stand to be around the arrogant bastard but then to have participated in such an act. She could not get his scent out of her head and he smelled really good up close. She also wanted to pin him to a tree and throw sharp objects at him; namely Touga's claws. She growled and got out and made her way to her chambers clad only in a yukata. Asuna slipped in and put on a black hanfu and she put on a silver obi. She ported back to Mongolia and she intended to finish searching for Sounga. She wondered if Juria had even taken it and why would she even hide the blasted thing. Of course if Sanra could get into Touga then it made sense. Sounga could open the gateway to the true Hell and then it would be very difficult to say what would happen then. Samyaza was a seriously evil bastard and he had Sanra in his clutches fully or she wondered if he really did. Her thoughts were whirling and she ported to Stonehenge. She walked the large stone circle and she could feel the power humming. She could also feel the many evil presences as well.

"You like to show up when nobody wants you." Asuna heard from across the clearing.

She saw the being of her musing and she stared at him with anger. She moved fast and grabbed his cold jaw in a crushing grip and he was not happy. He was beautiful but terrible in his anger.

"Why are you here now bitch?" Samyaza asked.

"Why are you?" She asked in disgust.

"I am of these lands." He said shoving her back.

She landed on her back and he jumped on her. His cold flesh made her shudder and he tried to strangle her and it was hell trying to get off.

"Sometimes I miss you my sister." He coohed in her ear.

Her eyes grew wide and she shoved him off. He laughed and he grabbed her arm in a powerful grip. He kissed her hand over and over and jerked her to him.

"You think this is about what Arianrhod? You think I use that slut for what?" He mused.

"I know you." She said horrified.

"Yes. Eons have passed but it is the same soul. You are still so arrogant you know. You who thought so high of herself." He smirked as he walked her to a stone.

Asuna's chest heaved and she was suddenly terrified.

"Still so beautiful and full of herself. Should I be an utter bastard again? Where is our brother, Arianrhod?" He demanded.

"I know not what you speak of!" She growled.

"Oh how they have suppressed it all. You who ruled the very act in which has occurred with you. I am so pissed off at you." Samyaza growled back.

"Pissed off at me for what?" She snarled at him.

"For much dear sister but oh it has been thousands upon thousands of years. Much longer then you can remember. You and I could have been great but you thwarted me!" He said in a crazed tone.

"Gwydion?" She asked suddenly.

His face broke out into a smile and it appeared softer. He pressed his lips to hers and began to kiss her over and over.

"Stop!" She screamed.

"No. So long for your remembrance." He said staring at her eyes.

"Have you used Sanra to get into this plane?" She yelled.

"Yes. To get to you." He groaned as he actually ripped at her clothes.

"What the hell?" Asuna said in actual terror.

"We were lovers you ignorant woman. You were mine! You were mine before an uprising of the babies. You defended them against me! I swore I would avenge your death but I would make you see your stupidity as well. Arianrhod you are mine." He said in a terrible tone.

Asuna tried to use her yoki and he was suppressing it. He had her against the stone and he was ekimmu. He was ancient in comparison to her and he was pressed against her heated flesh and she was so hot compared to his stone cold flesh. He snarled in her ear as he merged with her. She was sick and he was angry at her.

"You still want him? You still want Math?" He screamed in her ear.

"I do not know any of this. If I am who you think I am then it is so far suppressed. I do not remember!" She screamed at him.

"I will not allow it. I will not allow it anymore." He said grabbing her hair and he began to pummel her hard.

"You are hurting me!" She said scoring him with her claws.

The ekimmu who went by the name Samyaza now yelped in pain as her toxin seeped into his corporeal form. He was maddened by his ancient love of his old sister and he fucked her so hard that it was brutal. It was irrational and stupid on his part. He knew she did not remember and he knew damn well this was not what would win over his formerly goddess sister. She slipped down the stone and she looked up at him with green eyes that entranced him. Hate registered on her face and he could only tell himself he loved her.

"I hate you! I hate you! I will kill you!" She said in a too calm voice.

"Please! You do not even have all your power. You are nothing but an infant now. You are nothing anymore Arianrhod. You were great one time and you chose to be reborn. I ought to destroy you for choosing another!" He said coldly.

He walked to the stone and walked through and he was gone. She sat there and she had tears fall down her eyes. She now had an inkling of exactly what it was she had been. She had been ekimmu before she had been Isha. She was shaky as she stood and she had been brutalized by the ekimmu. She ported within Hueco Mundo and she knew Maec was this Math he was talking or perhaps Lei. It only explained their unusual power. She was certain Osamu was the other and she had to find Maec. She also needed a bath. She felt horrid and debased.

Alum was keeping watch on Isha tr'Awnhi and Maec was disturbed. She was miscarrying a corporeal and it was rough going for her. She had only spoken two words and stated, the circle. He was certain she meant the dwelling place of their Gods but why she had gone there he had no clue. She was feverish but she came to after a day and she looked around.

"Isha." He said softly.

"I hurt. Why?" She asked softly.

"I am afraid your pregnancy did not make it." Maec said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Maec." She whimpered.

"Shhh. I am here. What happened at the circle?" He asked calmly.

"Samyaza. I met him there. He said my name was Arianrhod." Asuna replied.

"Not possible Isha." He said with his eyes clouding.

"Why not?" She asked watching his face.

"She was a goddess according to myth. She was the goddess of fertility, reincarnation, cosmic time, soul weaving, and sovereignty." Maec stated thoughtfully.

Her mouth dropped open and she trembled. Maec realized what he said and his eyes were wide.

"You cannot be." He stated in shock.

"I know not. It does not matter if I was Maec. I live this life and not some life long ago. He wants to plunder this plane, the living, and Soul Society. He plans on using Sanra to do it. I think you may have been another one known as Math." She said feeling nausea overwhelm her.

"Isha it does not matter. Whose babe did you carry?" He demanded a little jealous.

"It was an encounter with an old love." She stated looking down.

"Why did you loose it?" He asked lifting her chin.

"Samyaza was angry. He said I was his and he said I would be his again." Asuna said in anger.

Maec's hands shook and he stepped away from her.

"Did he?" he raged.

"He did. Feel free to use to use the old ways and kick his ether ass." She growled.

"They do not normally bother with us Isha! You must be this old goddess. I swear they are truly going to try and screw with us!" He said coldly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Well I have news for them. You and I are going to put a stop to them. I am the Shouten king and no other and by the Gods no other shall be except for our son." He snapped.

She nodded and he slipped into the bed to hold her. He knew she suffered but he hated that the corporeals touched her. He would rather she bore an uppyr or wraith babe but he kept his mouth shut. She finally fell asleep and his mind made plans on what he needed to do. He needed to make olive branches with his long time enemies the Jings because frankly Sanra was deeply entrenched in their lands. He refused for this old bastard to touch his Isha ever again.

Arturo had her within Hueco Mundo and she was in a death sleep. His father had saved her and had stated that he did it for Arturo. Mas had tried to come to her and the Arrancar had hit him with such a blast of cerro that his half brother was thrown through a wall. Maec had called after him and he demanded that his father give him the spell and potion to separate Mas and Hibari. Arturo had intentions of taking vows himself. She had slept for two weeks and he watched over her deep within the Menos forest. Hibari came to and he made a noise. He opened his own white jacket and he put her mouth to his chest. Hibari weakly fed from him and his amber eyes shut in ecstasy as she took in his blood.

"Hibari. My love. My heart. I thought you were lost to me. I thought to never see you again. I love you. I will always love you." He said with his eyes still closed.

Her head lolled back and she stared up at him. He was as emotional as he would show and he opened his eyes that were straining to change. It was the first time she had ever seen such a thing from him.

"Hibari marry me the Shouten way. Let me take you as my wife. I know you love the dragon. I know this and I can accept him. I promise you. I can accept you as you are but accept my love." He said leaning over her and kissing her with need.

She was weak but they had become so entrenched in their feelings again. She weakly spoke the word yes and he moaned. He was trembling as he loosened his hakama and undid her yukata with ease. He held up her head gently as he slipped inside of her. She whimpered softly as he slowly united their flesh over and over. He was speaking Spanish so rapidly and speaking such words of love. She only knew she felt safe and she felt love. She knew the dragoness was dead and she knew Arturo would deliver her to the living plane soon enough. Hibari also knew she was verging on a massive ending. He used that moment to pull her and she had never thought he had that ability. She was in such paradise that she wanted it to never stop. Arturo was shocked at how easily it came to him again as he melded their spirits. Mas was no longer in their picture. He would punish the other Shouten for having turned her. He would destroy him he decided and Hibari was combusting. It overwhelmed him and he had to become solid once again. He bit into his own wrist and bit into hers. As they climaxed; he managed to hold their bodies and blood together as their fluids mixed. He said the Kazak words to bind them in ceremony as he had bound them in souls. He breathed hard and she was gasping in the aftermath.

"Love you." He whispered kissing her temple.

"Hai. I love you too." Hibari replied.

"I will take you back to the living plane soon." Arturo mumbled.

"Okay." She breathed softly.

He held her tightly and it felt so good to be able to do so. He was actually grateful to Maec and something was different in the Shouten king. Something was very different and he intended to find out what it was.

"Come my love. We must return you to the dragon." He said standing.

She watched him straighten his clothes and she felt him on such an intimate level. He turned to look at her and his face held so much.

"What did you do?" Hibari asked.

"I separated you and Mas. I will not share you with him. I know you love me more. I feel it. You would not allow him to give you a child but you have been thinking of giving Reia a brother of my blood." Arturo said bluntly.

She blushed madly and the thought had been crossing her mind. He knelt and stared into her eyes.

"I love you. I love you enough to fight for you. I love you enough to embrace a half that I have shut away for a very long time. I love you enough to change for you. I love you enough to trust in you again." He said palming her cheek.

"Hai." She stated staring at his face.

"You love me too." He said with molten eyes.

"I do. I really do." Hibari said with bloody tears brimming her eyes.

"I will become so close to the dragon so that we will be happy my darling. I will do whatever it takes." He said kissing her softly.

He helped to close her yukata and he picked her up. He phased into the living plane and he was in the Ryuku Kingdom. They walked forward until and Ryunosuke ran when he felt the auras. The Arrancar had appeared to tell him that she lived and that he would return her when she awoke. Arturo set her down and she walked slowly into the dragon princes's arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held his mate to him tightly and he stared at the man he had once looked upon as an advesary.

"Stay." He begged.

"This is not my home but I shall be close by." Arturo bowed.

"No. Stay please." Ryunosuke begged.

"Please Arturo." Hibari asked.

"No. I am Hollow but I am near my darling. I see Reia often and I will see you all often. I love you." He said nearing her.

He kissed her forehead and patted Ryunosuke's shoulder. He stepped back and he made a garganta appear. Arturo Plateado walked through and he left his new wife in the arms of her dragon mate and he was filled with happiness for the first time in a long while.

The shrine was old and it was ancient. The power that eminated from the place was obvious. Danika knew this was something that needed to be told to Sanra. She wondered at all the activity of the damn ancient ones and she feared her own mother. Annaka was someone who could stop her. She avoided the ancient one like the plague and she wondered at the goings on in her homeland. She ported to Scandinavian region and walked up the high trail that led to her father's home. She kept the old man around as he amused her. He was powerful in his own right and he could cause problems if he gave a damn. She walked into the old lodge style castle and she was instantly terrified. Annaka Novak stood by the body of her old and ancient lover with his heart in her hand.

"So…he did raise you. Well well daughter. The other ekimmu are seriously pissed off at you." Annka said letting her fangs show.

"They have no right to be angry! They betray what we are and they let themselves fade into nothingness!" Danika snarled.

"Yes well I agree to a point. I see no point in some persons but you go after my own extended family? Do you not realize stupid girl that the power that flows from you is that of Gods?" Annaka asked in fury.

"Samyaza wants her! He wants her so there must be something terrible to her! I will not share my own power with such an upstart little whore!" Her daughter snarled.

"You are stupid Danika. You are so stupid and I will not pay for your crimes." Her mother said stepping near her.

"I know how to stop you mother. Do not think I do not know of your fascination with the boy!" She said smirking.

Annaka stop moving and she stared hateful green eyes at her own child.

"I will kill him! I can you know. I can destroy that which you have actually come to value." Danika smirked cruelly.

"Do not cross me Danika." Annaka threatened.

"Oh the ekimmu really thinks I fear her. Oh well mother. I killed my own children many times over. You think my own grandson will matter?" She said laughing insanely.

Annaka slammed her through the lodge wall with will alone and bones in Danika broke. Blood exploded from the succubus and she was breathing out in pain. She saw her ancient mother stalking and she sneered.

"You sign his own death sentence." Danika wheezed.

The empusae child of hers managed to port out before she could stomp the life out of her. Annaka actually felt panic and she was reeling. She would never admit it but she loved Osamu. She would die rather then let her evil spawn kill the only man to truly touch her cold heart ever. Annaka caused a portal to appear and she left the body of her old lover there to rot and let the elements claim.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Sesshomaru learns deep truths and makes a restoration. Asuna and Samyaza face off. Aidoann Sahen almost perishes at the hands of Sanra who tries to take Maec back into her control. Annaka squares off with Danika in a bid to protect someone she cherishes. Stories of the extreme past unfold as the ultimate truth is slowly revealed. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Remembering Tears Long Shed

He watched her bend over to find her shoe. She was so independent and watching her bend over was such a pleasant experience. He hid his smirk and her gauze dress showed her lines perfectly. When she stood back straight the curve of her breast was apparent and he could see her nipple plainly. He could swear they seemed just a tad fuller; her nipples barely bigger. He realized he was salivating and his maleness was at attention. He moved without her hearing him and he grabbed her hips. He nuzzled her neck and she had gasped softly.

"Mmmm my Nia." He growled in her ear.

"Sesshomaru." She moaned so softly.

"Such a delicious sight. This Sesshomaru is very tempted." Sesshomaru groaned softly.

"For what?" Nia asked.

He began to pull her dress up and instantly it was over her head and off. His hands cupped and lightly kneaded her breasts.

"I see." She said breathless.

"You bent over for this Sesshomaru's perusal. Your backside was on display and begged for my touch." He teased.

"I was?" She asked raising a brow.

"Hai. If you do not wish for my attention then do not bend over." He growled softly.

"Mhmm okay big boy but Lady Besud has many things to do and I am talking to a brick wall." She groaned as he bared his member.

"Brick wall no but mate in need, hai." He smirked wider.

He slipped into her and she moaned loudly as he slowly pistoned his hips. She had studied up on canine daemons and they were a randy species; they were also territorial, pack oriented, and very loving with what they deemed theirs. Sesshomaru had deemed her his and by the Gods he let her know it. He was also perfection and every woman's dream when it came to a partner. He was attentive and always saw to her end first. He was arrogant and insistent that she reach climax and sometimes he would hold back just so she would reach it several times. Sesshomaru really liked to touch and now he was touching. Nia felt molten as he took her slowly. One hand held her hip and the other rolled a nipple. She was getting undone so quickly as he continued to guide her on his large cock.

"Nia." He growled.

"Oh Gods you make me crazy." She cried out.

"Say my name lover. Say it!" He snarled softly.

"Sesshomaru. Please Sesshomaru. Please do not torture me." She whined.

"This Sesshomaru's name is perfect on your lips." The inu lord whispered.

He let her bend over and he growled out wildly. He began to take her harder as his hand wandered to her nestle of curls. His knuckles brought pressure to her bud and he kept it in time to his thrusts. She was unraveling and she was beginning to scream his name. That got him going faster then anything and he felt his end coming fast so he sped up his massage and thrust combination. Nia shattered and her walls clutched him tightly as she sobbed his name. That did it and he erupted as his essence left him in waves. He enjoyed the idea that he possessed her wholly and by himself. She was his and he was spoiled to her. He thrust a couple more times to hit her "g-spot" so she would yelp in pleasure. He finally felt his fluids stop and he had a smile on his face. He withdrew and picked her up.

"Sesshomaru." She moaned softly.

"Hai?" He murmured.

"So good." Nia whispered.

"I am aware." Sesshomaru grinned just a little.

"You arrogant ass." She snapped.

"Hai." He said letting her fall on their bed.

He spread her thighs wide and he went about his second favorite thing; cleanliness was next to Kaminess and his mate must be clean. Nia's sightless eyes opened wide as he began to lash his inu tongue on her folds.

"I am so going to hell." She whispered.

"Then this Sesshomaru will make certain to retrieve you." He chuckled.

He again had her moaning and nearly screaming his name and he was pleased; he was as pleased as a kitsune in a chicken pen.

Sesshomaru knew something was up with her and he knew she was hiding something. He suspected he knew but he could not scent it which drove him nuts. So when she slept he was scenting her very carefully and nothing. He cocked a silver brow and he decided to try and ascertain another way. He pressed his ear to her belly and it was so faint but he heard the heart beat of a small being. His breath caught and the knowledge that she hid it from made him very angry. Nia had also been trying to convince him to leave, now he knew why and he was incensed. He jerked away from her and she startled in her sleep.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked softly.

"My hearing is keen is as well as my sense of smell." He growled.

"Huh?" Nia asked not understanding.

"Your breasts are changing Nia. This Sesshomaru is not ignorant of an onna's change when she is pupped. I should be able to scent it but you have somehow covered it, why?" Sesshomaru growled in anger.

"Because you should not be here." She said rolling away from him.

"I am here." He snapped.

"Not supposed to be. You do not say much my love, my heart. You refuse to tell me an awful lot so why should I keep you here? You have a mate and pups as you call them somewhere else." Nia said in a heartbreaking tone.

"I will return to them but I will know why you keep the knowledge of my pup from me?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Because you are honorable. You will stay if you think you have to. I do not want to tie you here when it was an accident. I do not believe in killing the unborn so I will have my baby and be so grateful for you giving her to me." She said as tears fell down hers face.

"Augusta has had many an issue carrying my pups. The pups she has born me; I love them most earnestly but any pup you bear me will be the same." He snapped and he was truly furious.

"I am not your chief mate. You have a lady and I know she loves you. I know you tell me she is succubus and you know that. You know what she is and you have accepted her to a point but your pride has been affronted when she allowed her affections for that tiger." She said touching his arm.

He did not speak but she spoke truth. He had forgiven Augusta for her indiscretion with Chen but it had hurt him terribly. He knew many, many things but she had not come to him, she had not been honest. He knew what he had gotten himself into when he had mated the beautiful uppyr but his heart had broken for a brief time. Their mating was good and it was strong but he was being selfish. He wanted something he did not have to share. He wanted someone that was all his and that he could be all inu around. Sesshomaru did not want to be reasonable; he did not want to be honorable. He just wanted to be a man with an onna who shared his passion. Nia had unknowingly come onto him and he found her beautiful and lovely. He had found her addictive and sweet. He had found a flower that was in need of bloom and he wished to tend it. Now she was trying to be the honorable one and he was balking at it. It was unlike him and he shut away his pride.

"It is not honorable to leave one's pup. It is not honorable to leave a mate. I am the most powerful inu lord in Asia. My own heir has concubines; it may war with your senses but it not unreasonable for this Sesshomaru. I love you." He said rising and going about getting dressed.

Her eyes stung and he was admitting his feelings. He was not emotional but he was angry.

"This was not supposed to happen. I was only trying to get Nveid back." She said gasping in her breath and trying not to sob.

"So Nveid is more important to you then this Sesshomaru's pup?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I did not say that." She yelled at him.

"Hn." He growled and he left her presence.

Nia could say nothing but she felt pain in her chest. His words stung and she felt like such a whore. She felt as though she had wronged this unknown woman and she felt wretched.

Sesshomaru was near Astana and the idea of facing Raganos made him thrilled. He had picked on the young wraith and he was afraid of the inu lord. Making the bastard practically shit his pants made him exceedingly pleased. The inu was nearing the palace and Maec had pulled back. Thoughts of getting in and getting the boy crossed his mind but that would change history. He sighed and he knew his being here had changed some. He made his way silently into the palace and he scented out Nia's lovely smell. The boy smelled a little like his mother. He slowly worked his way into the palace nursery and he peeked in to see several children. Raganos was the eldest and he was barely an adult. He had more honor then to kill the bastard as a child. He blinked when he saw the silvery blue eyes of a dark haired infant and his touched his cheek.

"Who are you?" He heard near the door.

A woman was in the doorway and she had black hair and almost black eyes.

"This boy does not belong here." He stated in his baritone.

"That boy belongs to the king." She said flatly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru muttered.

He picked up the infant Nveid and the onna went to yell and he passed by her. She was silenced by a slap that sent her flying and made her unconscious. Sesshomaru came face to face with Raganos and his face was in shock to see the creature that scared the utter crap out of him.

"What the hell?" He demanded.

Sesshomaru let his Dakkasou whip grow and Raganos barely got out of the way. The doorway was ripped up and the inu was gone in the blink of an eye. The crown prince realized that the baby his father had sired with the slut Nia Besud was gone and he grew terrified. It was well known he loved the whore and now the boy was gone. Maec tr'Awnhi was going to throw a fit.

/

The boy was hungry and he made it back to Besud lands quickly enough. He had killed several tr'Awnhi soldiers and the infant began to cry. He growled softly to soothe him and he was but he gnawed on his hands. He knew Nia could reestablish feeding and walked into the desert castle. Nia was up and pacing as he entered.

"Sesshomaru?" She heard when she heard footfall.

"The boy is in need of nourishment." He said as he brought Nveid to her.

"Oh my Gods! Sesshomaru? You got Nveid? Oh Gods." Nia cried.

She sat down where she stood and he actually unlatched her dress. He exposed her breast and she was astonished he would do such a thing. She felt his fingers on her nipple and he was doing something to it.

"What are you doing?" She asked almost breathless.

"You have been denied feeding the babe. Your milk needs to be coaxed down. Allow this Sesshomaru to do so." He growled.

She nodded and soon he helped Nveid latch onto her breast. She hissed as his jaws suckled at her hungrily.

"So strong!" She said astonished.

"Hai. He is a strong feeder. He will get you flowing freely soon enough." He said standing.

"Why did you do this?" Nia asked with tears.

"Because this Sesshomaru loves his mate." He answered with ice in his tone.

"I am sorry I did not tell you. I did not expect you to stay." She stated in shame.

"You did not wish me to stay. Maec will be kept back and this Sesshomaru will leave." He said and then left her presence.

She held her son and only wept for having hurt such a good man. Nveid kept suckling and he did get some from his birth mother. She called on a wet nurse so he would not be deprived. She knew she would have to feed him often to regain the ability to feed him herself. Nveid was installed in her chambers and she went to find Sesshomaru. He was in the desert garden and she came up to him. He flinched when she touched him and she was feeling horrid.

"I have hurt you. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I never meant for that." She begged.

"A lesson that was taught long ago was that emotions are useless. Love is a fantasy and entanglements a nuisance. The Inu no Taisho mated the Lady Natsumi because of prestige and her family's power. She was a beautiful but treacherous bitch. The Taisho mated her once and conceived this Sesshomaru. I know of only one other time that he touched my lady mother and she aborted my sibling. The Taisho had another lover and this Sesshomaru has a sister that I was not allowed to know. Her name is not even known. I know who the mother is but this is irrelevant as the Taisho went on to mate a ningen himegimi; he begot this Sesshomaru's hanyou sibling. Inuyasha is bearable now but the Taisho died saving the ningen and the hanyou. This Sesshomaru had to bear the knowledge that a bastard meant more to my father then I did." He stated stonily.

Nia was unable to say anything and he stood up fluidly. He turned his amber eyes to her and he perused her.

"You will not be troubled further with this Sesshomaru's presence. You pine in some ways for that bastard and I am second to no one. My pup should not be a dirty secret. Arrangements need to be made as I am nothing like that vermin you love. She will know her mother and her sire." He said as he walked past her.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Besud." He stated with such venom and ice.

She could not believe he was being so cold and he walked away. She sobbed brokenly and men were not worth it in their insufferable pride. She wiped away her tears and she was devastated. She loved him and he refused to see past his own pride. Nia found her way back inside and she went to her son that needed her.

They had been able to find his way back and he made plans to figure an easier way to have access to his child. He needed to speak to Asuna and find out where Nia was at this time. He knew he should know more but honestly had not paid much attention. He returned to the Western Palace and Augusta was gone and he figured he knew where she was. He remembered her few trysts with his sire and he could not care too much. He knew where that went and he shrugged. If he was honest with himself he knew her attraction was because the Taisho looked like him. That thought was flattering and he checked his correspondence. He called on the kappa to find out if his heir was in this time frame and Jaken informed him that she had indeed only just returned. He ordered the toad to call her as he hated telephones. He went to his chambers and went about relaxing and cleaning up. Asuna showed up within the hour astonished and Hideaki was with her as well.

"You will tell me of Nia Besud." He said sitting at his study desk.

"Pardon?" Asuna asked shocked.

"I did not stutter daughter." He said short tempered.

"She was a clan leader a long while ago. She led the Besud clan." She said sitting.

"Was? Explain your meaning." He said in sudden anger.

"My lord. She is dead." She said taken back by his sudden glacial eyes and Hideaki was curious.

"Unacceptable." He growled.

"Do you know Lady Nia?" She asked suddenly.

"Why is she dead?" He demanded.

"She is Nveid and Hanaj's mother my lord." She explained.

His eyes flashed red and he stared at her in actual fury that showed. She had returned to the bastard Maec and not given a rat's ass about what they had shared.

"She had a daughter." Sesshomaru said trying to calm himself.

"No my lord she did not. She only had Nveid and Hanaj. Sanra turned Maec and Nia against each other. Maec was out of his head and he was convinced Nia was in love with someone else. He made a terrible mistake and he took her at one point and begot Hanaj. When she was birthing him; he took his son and did not help her. She bled out having him." She said modifying the truth.

She saw her father's eyes and they were swirling red mixed with the gold. He was angry. He was utterly furious and in a rage. She had no clue what it was but he looked ready to strike out.

"Asuna, leave me." He demanded.

"Hai." She nodded.

Asuna got up and bowed. Hideaki saw his lord get up and go to his sake. He could swear his lord's hand was shaking the smallest bit and he stared at his best friend.

"What is the truth?" The Western lord demanded.

"Maec tr'Awnhi murdered her when he tore Hanaj tr'Awnhi from her womb." Hideaki said.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes and he snarled. He threw the sake saucer and he stared at Hideaki with actual pain in his eyes.

"I left her there. I left her there to suffer his wrath. She hurt me." He admitted.

"What?" The violet eyed inu admitted.

"Hai. When the whore grabbed me; she sent me backwards in time. I met Nia Besud. This Sesshomaru found her intoxicating. I took her and mated her. She was to bear my pup but she kept it from me. I was angry and left." He said clenching his claws in his palms.

"No mention of a girl my lord. Do you think maybe she could have sent your pup away?" Hideaki asked gently.

"I have no clue. I left her there and he killed her." He whispered.

"Sesshomaru? My lord are you okay?" His general asked.

"She was mine. There was no having to understand or be reasonable because she was empusae. I did not have to plan for my mate to betray my union." Sesshomaru said in brutal honesty with the only other person he trusted to be so open with.

"My lord." He said astonished when he saw anger and pain reflected in his eyes.

"Where is Maec tr'Awnhi?" He demanded.

"I am certain he is within Hueco Mundo. You know of the alliance he and Asuna have." Hideaki sighed.

"This Sesshomaru and the bastard have no such alliance." He said clenching his teeth.

Hideaki realized Sesshomaru was going after Maec and his lord swept from his study. It seemed they were going now. The Western Lord had lost Asuna for the century but he had not lost a mate. It astonished him that he would in fact take another onna but Hideaki left the study as well to put on his own armor and try to shut out his own mate's questions. One problem being mated to his best friend's child; she was a nosy bitch and she pried like hell. He always kept Sesshomaru's confidence on important matters and he would never stop, that warred with his duty to the Western heir but he would have to navigate the treacherous waters.

Hideaki had healing claw marks on his neck from where Asuna had slapped him silly. He had also left her there to have her tirade. She was not used to his being so staunch by her father. She would have to get used to it and it was obvious that daughter was just like father and had major control issues. They had gotten into Hueco Mundo by way Yhea Jing. Sesshomaru was surprised but he said nothing. His beautiful patrician features held aloofness and cold. Maec was fixing to have a problem. They had gone to a fairly large palace in Kostanai and Sesshomaru gripped the hilt of Bakusaiga. They had gotten intelligence from the Jings and this was where Maec was supposedly. He worked his way inside and he scented; he knew the scent and hatred filled him. The Western Lord caught the scent of Maec and he stalked like the deathly killing machine he was. He found the Shouten king in a war room of sorts and he heard the slide of a weapon. Maec whirled and saw Sesshomaru and his jaw dropped. Anger clouded his face and he crossed his arms.

"You are not welcome here." He said coldly.

"You killed her." Sesshomaru said as red entered his eyes.

"Well Sanra convinced me she was fucking someone else and she was." Maec retorted.

"You were no longer with her." The inu snarled.

"It is ancient history and she is dead. I cannot change that I was manipulated by someone else and so was she! You had no business being there." He said gritting his own teeth.

"It was your cunt whore sister who sent this Sesshomaru." He said flexing his claws.

"I have not told Isha for the reason to save your face. No clue how she would feel to know her father fucked my old lover!" The Shouten said in hate.

"Asuna! Her name is Asuna. She may have forgiven you but this Sesshomaru never will!" He said pulling Bakusaiga.

Maec managed to pull his own broadsword and block the wretched demon blade. He was disgusted how this family managed to create their own weapons out of their own damn energies. He really did not need this at the moment because he was simply fighting his eldest son and he was stalemating him but it was costly. His clan had begun to rally around him since Sanra was pretty much gone. It would take time but he could thwart his former heir. He blocked and parried as he tried to stay away from the damned blade. Maec did not see the movement Sesshomaru made and he pierced through the middle and the damn dog uttered something. The pain was horrendous. Isha would sense it wherever she was and he regretted that. Suddenly Admal appeared as he phased in and he grabbed his hands. The unleashing of his own voiding shoki was draining but his brother was in part empusae. Admal could channel anyone and it made him a powerful foe. Sesshomaru had to duck the powerful yoki and he unleashed the Dragon Strike which ripped through the Shouten war room. Hideaki was now busy fighting his own battles and Admal barely managed to get his brother out of the way. Maec was not using the old ways anymore and his younger brother now cursed. No one anticipated that Isha tr'Awnhi, aka, Asuna would show up and she was horrified. Maec saw it first and she threw herself in front of Bakusaiga to save him.

"No!" She screamed in agony.

"Daughter!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Chichi no! Please no! I have saved him. I can redeem him!" She said as blood poured down from her shoulder.

"He killed Nia Besud! There can be no redemption from such! Vermin!" The great Western Lord stated with such cold fury.

"Isha!" Maec snarled trying to get to her.

Hideaki had enough and he moved between father, daughter, and enemy. The inu general proceeded to belt Maec across the face and he tried to take Asuna. Sesshomaru's anger was visible in his aura and yoki and he was so close to changing. Admal scrambled and he grabbed the inu princess and his brother and phased out. Sesshomaru stared at the spot where his own daughter's blood pooled and he growled out in tremendous anger.

"It becomes clear that this Sesshomaru will destroy the whole house of tr'Awnhi. He corrupts our heir." He said leaving the room.

Hideaki actually gulped. Sesshomaru's wants warred with Asuna's feelings, father and daughter were going to end up coming against each other again over an enemy, a lover, and an ally. He suddenly felt very much in the middle.

The pain was unreal; it would not stop and Asuna cried out as she held her arm. Maec was in as much pain but he crawled over to his wife and he wanted to throttle her.

"Isha!" He snarled.

"Why does he care about Nia?" Asuna said as tears streamed down her face.

"Because my putrid sister sent him backwards. Your father ended up bedding her." He said choking back emotion.

"You did not tell me?" She demanded in anger.

"I did not want to upset you. We have such a fragile thing as it now! Damn it I do not want to loose you." He said upset.

"You still killed her?" His wife asked gasping.

"Yes! I am shamed for it and I will burn and rot for it but Asuna, Isha my love…you are my heart now. You are everything to me. You make me wish to be a better man." Maec cried softly as he held.

"Damn it Maec! He is crazed. He has made it his mission to kill you! He is one of the worst enemies you could have." She said wiping her eyes.

"He has not stopped me yet." He retorted holding her tightly.

"You should have said something! Maec damn it! You should have trusted me." Asuna said staring at his silvering eyes.

He pressed his lips to hers and she ended up kissing him deeply as they bled on the other. She knew her father was seriously mad and she had to understand why. Admal snorted as he came in and she stared up at him. Maec looked annoyed and sighed.

"Aidoann is here and will attend you two idiots. I for one have guard duty. Please try to remain alive brother and sister in law." He said bowing.

She watched him and Maec snorted.

"He is always up to something." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh? Is he dangerous?" She demanded.

"No. He is loyal and he is loving towards very few. I know him though and he wants something." The Shouten king said with narrowed eyes.

"You faced my father and what Maec?" She asked softly.

"He had kidnapped Nveid back and I went ballistic. He was also not there when I came to retrieve my son. Her troops could not withstand mine and I took him back. She looked with child and I could not say for certain that she was but she went on a rampage against me. She did not win of course. I also remember Sanra being very secretive and active at that time." He considered.

Aidoann came in and began to work on the two blood drinkers and she had to make a powerful draught against the damage of Bakusaiga; Asuna's wound was not as lethal because of her blood link to the fang but Maec needed her blood to heal and they both ended up nestled in bed. The Sahen healer nodded at her work and she went back towards her infirmary. She was suddenly grabbed and she gasped as she was dragged into a hall and Sanra stared at her with a cruel smirk on her face. Danika held the female Shouten and the Shouten princess lifted her hand and shifted it into a dagger like weapon.

"You are going to heal my brother so to speak." She smiled.

"Help!" She screamed.

Sanra stabbed her in the heart and Aidoann slipped down Danika and the blonde succubus smirked at her "lover".

"Good job Sanra. Now are you going to go visit brother dear?" She asked innocently.

"Yes and do you intend to go see this Osamu?" She smirked.

"Oh yes." She nodded.

Sanra shifted her appearance to that of the Sahen healer and she walked up to Danika. She leaned forward and kissed her lips softly several times and she whispered the words death and defile to her long time mate in destruction. Danika grinned and kissed her back and then stepped back.

"Bye now." She said and she ported out.

Sanra was never sure how she did it nor was she sure how the whore Maec fucked ported into her home plane but it did not matter. She went to the healer's infirmary and got the things she needed. She sauntered back to their room and it took everything in her not to stab her enemy. She fed Maec the draught and proceeded to go on about her business. She phased her body into the desert for the hollows to devour and decided to play with this appearance for awhile.

/

Aidoann was in severe pain and she barely moved across the white sand. She rasped in deep breaths as she tried to do something; anything to survive. A hollow bared down on her and she screamed but she grew determined not to let that whore kill her. She rolled and pain assaulted every sense she had and Aidoann managed to sink fangs into the leg of the hollow beast. It howled in rage and pain as she drank its blood and spirit energy. The beast began to dissolve away as it died and she used the last of her energy to phase into the living plane. She fell to a floor and she heard yelling. She looked up into the familiar face of Nobu and his son Shinobu. Aidoann was hauled up onto a gurney and she felt them use a paralytic to keep her corporeal. She was rasping and Shinobu looked down at her.

"I am fixing to intubate you. It will be okay." He said quickly.

He had put an oxygen mask over her face and she nodded in understanding. She could feel the drugs begin to work and everything became surreal. She was barely awake but he inserted a scope down her mouth and then tubed her. Her green eyes shut slowly and she prayed she would make it. She was not ready to meet her makers.

Shinobu watched the fair haired Aidoann Sahen and she had saved his big sister Ayana. She was on a breathing machine and they had to do a valve repair to her heart. She was pale but she would live. Her clouded green eyes opened a little and she saw Shinobu.

"Hi there. I am Yamasaki Shinobu. You saved my Chichi and one of my sisters; I thank you. You risked your life to get them out of Astana." He said softly.

She blinked and she lifted her heavy hand. She pointed to the tube and he nodded no.

"I am sorry healer Aidoann. Your oxygen levels need to stay constant but I do have you on a Widow drip. You do not hurt?" Shinobu asked gently.

She blinked twice for no and he nodded. He picked up a chart and he wrote some things down.

-I think I can breathe on my own. - She whispered in his head.

"Hai but like I said let me cautious. I will wean you off of it soon enough." He stated without thought.

-Please, I am the equivalent of a doctor. I know the risks, please? - She thought.

"Healers and doctors make shitty patients." He said as he moved to remove the tube.

Aidoann knew to blow out and he pulled the tube. She coughed for several minutes and she stared at him. He poured her water and she took it with a shaky hand.

"Thank you." She whispered hoarsely.

"Uh huh. Now you get some sleep, okay? Doctor's orders." He said narrowing his golden brown eyes.

"I thank you again." She bowed her head.

"I owed you." He nodded.

Aidoann lifted a heavy hand to Shinobu and he took her elegant fingers in his. He smiled softly at her and she looked vulnerable and soft.

"You are so different looking then the Kazak Shouten; where do the Sahen come from?" He asked brushing her brown hair out of the way.

"Parts of Russia and Siberia." She croaked softly.

Her eyes swirled with green and brown and Shinobu really thought how beautiful they were.

"Do you feel the Widow?" He asked.

"Yes. It feels overly hot. I do believe it affects all Shouten in the same manner but it is less obvious in women." She said meeting his eyes.

Aidoann had found the spider male named Nobu fascinating but this man was young and she knew he had preformed surgery on her. She was flushed and feeling honest to Gods arousal and she took to running her fingers along his. Shinobu was affected even though he had been turned into a bitten empusae. His instincts were still that of a kumo and it was so damn odd he thought since he needed blood to survive. He stared at her and he shook his head.

"I can give you something to help you sleep." He said trying to rise.

"Would you do something? Does that feel good to you? My studies tell me that spider daemons were very sensitive." Aidoann asked in a whisper.

"Ye-es." He nodded almost turning red.

"Thank Doctor Yamasaki." She nodded.

"Hai." Shinobu said standing up abruptly.

He injected her IV with a sleeping medicine and within a few minutes her eyes grew heavy. She brushed her lips across the back of his hand and she whispered "thank you" several times. She had stated in Russian that she was not ready to die and Sanra was using her face. Shinobu was horrified and waited till she fell asleep. He was certain they could use the information to their advantage.

Annaka made it to him first. She was actually concerned. Her mind would not stop in torment of what she was thinking and she appeared in Tokyo. She showed up in his lavish apartment and Osamu was up in a second. Annaka looked distracted and she looked around.

"Grab the corporeal and your children and come with me now." She commanded.

"Pardon me? What the hell are you doing here and why do I need to wake my mate and pups in the middle of the night?" Osamu growled.

"Because you little fool; I just killed Danika's father and she apparently knows that I…it does not matter! I am powerful but I am not omniscient. Get them now!" Annaka said with her green eyes getting an eerie glow.

Osamu could tell something was up and he went to Aya. He woke her up and she went to their mixed pups. He was directing her to port to the West when his living room became a battle ground. Danika appeared with several other Shouten and succubus. Annaka looked downright pissed off and Osamu looked back to see Aya panic. She grabbed their two pups and ported via her shoki. He walked into his living room clad only in black silk sleep pants. Danika turned her beautifully evil face to gaze upon him and she unleashed her fire yoki at him. He ducked and Annaka was instantly in front of him. She touched two Shouten and their veins became visible as they shook as if in convulsions. The fell dead with looks of horror on their faces. The ekimmu turned her attention to her own child who was going after Osamu. Annaka became entrenched fighting three succubuses that were of some credible power. Danika jumped on her daughter's son and her claws sank into his flesh.

"Whore!" He snarled.

"Yes! Quite proud of it too. You think I will roll over while your fucking twin and you out do me?" Danika hissed.

He surprised her and his eyes bled green. She was taken back and he pressed his hands to her shoulder and leg. Danika screamed as he burned her with incredible heat. She tried to catch his gaze but she realized her own mother had been training the boy in his empusae powers. The two were fighting on the floor and she could not believe how powerful he was. This man; this half incubus man was strong. Danika tried to bite him and she managed to catch some skin. Osamu screamed out in pain as it coursed through him with such an agonizing intensity. Nothing in his life prepared him for what he was feeling and Danika shrieked suddenly. She intensified the feeling in Osamu and Annka was fixing to rip her own daughter's head off.

"I will fucking kill him! Let me go Mother!" She laughed coldly.

"Release him now!" Annaka snarled.

"Let me go." Danika stated with malice.

Annaka actually released and lifted her hand. Danika made agony shoot through him in unbearable proportions and she ported away. Osamu withered on the floor and the little bitch had not released him.

"Osamu!" She said falling next to him and she cut her wrist.

Annaka forced his mouth open and made him begin to take in her blood. His pain did not ease and she knew his mind would shut down. She hauled him to her and sank her lengthy fangs into his throat. She used her own considerable will and shut Danika out. She could feel her daughter's fury and Osamu began to tremble in relief. She was coursing and coaxing him into a sleep but he fought it. His strength of will and his underlying power was maddening her. She released his throat and he shook violently from the oversensitising of his body.

"Annaka." He whispered.

She meant to cradle him but he reached up and jerked her to his lips. He bit into her tongue and he was seeking the feelings that came along with the physical. He knew it would shut out any lingering pain and she let him suck on her tongue and he groaned softly. He reached up and pulled her against him as he tasted her fully. Osamu rolled them and her eyes flew open when he hiked up her long old style dress. Her face crumpled as he thrust into her hard. His face became flushed in a good way as he snapped his hips.

"I was nervous for you." She moaned a little.

"Were you? Your ekimmu heart thawing a little?" Osamu asked lacing his fingers in hers.

"Shut up! You are amazing! Osamu you are mine." Annaka said feeling powerful tremors begin.

The boy had begun to rotate his hips and she began to rasp.

"What are you going to do about it?" He teased.

"Not now Osamu. I will brook no teasing." She said meeting his hips.

"Back up the talk ekimmu." He demanded.

He watched in utter fascination as her eyes went from green to silver. She jerked his head to the side and sank her fangs in deep. It was almost like a spigot was undone and blood spilled between them but Osamu was in utter ecstasy and Annaka was doing the unthinkable. She was taking him as hers fully and she was giving him something no infant truly had a right to. Her lips fell back and her massive orgasm shook her to her spirit form. Osamu in turn marked her viciously but it caused another unbearable climax. Annaka Novak passed out.

/

He had brought her to his Kyoto estate and she was asleep which she never did. The act had been profound and he had called to check on Aya. He blatantly told Annaka he would not give up Aya ever. He would be her lover and they could enjoy each other but he had stated that she did not dwell here and he had a right to a life. Annaka had been astonished as no one dared talk to her so bluntly but Osamu Orlovich was a prince of the most powerful youkai state and he was used to being someone. His twin may be heir but he was the crowned prince of the Western Lands. Annaka woke up and Osamu was drinking coffee. She blinked and seemed shocked at her state.

"I made the ekimmu bitch pass out. My arrogance just went up by ten degrees or so." He smirked over his mug.

"You are perfection my darling. The pain should be gone." She said laying back.

"It is. Thank you. I really want to strangle that whore straight into her grave." He growled.

"No. You must behead her and remove her heart. Then we must burn her body and scatter her ashes. She will be unable to rise from such a death." Annaka smirked with the cold malice he was used to.

"Wow! Remind me not to piss you off old lady." He said putting down his coffee and going to the bed.

He wrapped his elegant hand around her ankle and he jerked her forward. She made a soft sound and he straddled her waist. She was acting more alive and less like a horrible bitch and he was warming up to her more. He jerked the blanket off of her and he watched her face as he maneuvered himself so he could slip a single finger inside of her. Her skin was not as cold the longer she came to this plane and it became hotter after the sexual act. He realized she drew in yoki and it made her more alive. He had her withering on the bed and on the brink; he stroked her treasured spot within and Osamu looked down as she began to jerk violently in her orgasmic bliss. She was gushing and he growled out in lust. He leaned down and lapped at her core as she continued to ride out the pleasure. He was still in part inu and he loved to sniff and taste things.

"You make me feel. I feel. Osamu again, I am coming again." She screamed out softly as he worked his tongue.

She could moan and scream like a banshee and it was music to his ears. He had always been a sexual person and once they had come to an accord; he adored to ravish her and it became apparent that she loved to be ravished and often. He lifted his head and his eyes were emerald.

"Let me ask you something." He queried and commanded at the same time.

"What?" She moaned arching her entire body.

For such an ancient creature she looked no older then a young onna to him. He knew just feeling her yoki how long she had existed and he had nicknamed her; old lady. Her burnished gold hair was down and fell in waves and he realized the longer and more often she stayed corporeal then she would actually start to feel like she had in her previous lifetime. Her pale white legs were long and they shook as he continued to make her loose it.

"Can you stay corporeal?" Osamu asked lazily.

"Not forever. I have the will to keep me here for weeks at a time." She replied.

"Weeks huh? Hmmm." He said as he began to kiss her thighs.

"Yes, you make me weak. I have never been weak." Annaka actually whimpered.

He knew what she meant and he grinned as he laved his tongue up her thigh. She looked down at him and he was entranced by her silver eyes. He crawled up her so he could kiss her. His threaded his fingers into her hair pressed himself against so that he could hold her down as he delved almost tenderly at first and escalated into utter passion that eclipsed anything she knew. Annaka was horrified to feel tears leak from her eyes and this man had turned her heart into something other then stone.

She was awake after a long sleep and she turned her light brown head to see Shinobu in a chair sleeping. He was dressed in plain clothes; he wore jeans and loose fitting black tee shirt and she took him in. Aidoann realized she was still on the Widow and she was feeling flush and heavy. She undid her IV and she quietly moved so as not to wake him. She was being bold but she was feeling out of sorts and very much in terrible need. Shinobu's short black hair fell over his eyes. He truly looked so young and his jaw was sculpted with a slight dimple in his chin. His beauty was startling and Aidoann leaned forward; she kissed his lips softly and he startled awake. He stared at her and she stared at him and then proceeded to press her mouth more firmly. He was surprised and his eyes slid shut. Shinobu felt her tongue against his seam of his lips and he made a barely audible groan. Aidoann sought deeper and she kissed him with such need. His hand held the back of her neck and she finally had to pull back to take a deep breath.

"Please." She whimpered.

"Huh?" Shinobu asked stunned.

"Please. Please I ache." Aidoann said almost desperately.

"No. Healer Sahen." He said holding her shoulders.

"Aidoann. My name is Aidoann, Doctor Yamasaki." She said as her fingers drifted down.

"Shinobu. My name is Shinobu then. You are feeling the Widow. Onna? Aidoann listen to me. You feel the side effects of the pain medicine." He said softly.

"Doctor Yamasaki shut up!" She said undoing his button fly jeans.

Aidoann was not like this is ever but she proceeded to free him and he groaned as she touched his flesh. He was fixing to be a goner in just a moment. Aidoann then slid down so her face was at his groin.

"Onna no! Stop please. Oh holy shit!" He groaned as she licked and sucked at him.

She had only a little experience and she went with her desires. She could scent his blood at his femoral artery and she could scent his sex and groin; the very male scent made her groan around him and Shinobu lost his will; he was empusae and the will thing was weak anyway. His chin met his chest as he breathed deeply to try and control the suddenly insatiable lust. He felt like such a whore all the time but the lust was worse then the blood want. Aidoann swallowed all of him and she moved her mouth over him with a little speed and the moist heat was heavenly. Shinobu was so hard as he gripped the arms of the chair he had slept in. He grit his teeth and the cries wanted to escape and he let out such a beautiful and needy moan. She lifted her head and she wanted him naked. She was a healer and she knew bodies well. She touched his jeans and phased his denim away. He was startled again but she lifted her mouth from his cock and she laved at one testicle with such promise.

"Aidoann. By the Kamis; I am loosing it. Please onna. Please." He shook trying to control his body.

She sucked his egg shaped node into her mouth and he was flushed from the effort of holding back his own climax. Aidoann after some time of sampling his male parts lifted her head completely. She stood up and undid the ties to the hospital gown. She let it fall and his eyes were bleeding red. She saw desire reflected and she acted without preamble. She was feeling that same terrible ache and void; she knew herself and she would regret but she admitted that she wanted to be fucked and filled. It was a nasty thought and Shinobu caught it. He blushed madly and she straddled him again. He again tried to do the honorable thing but she slid down and he gasped.

"You are a virgin?" He squeaked.

"Yes." She said slamming down her hips.

He actually snarled and she made such a long moan. He had never been with an onna who was pure and her tight sheath was gripping him so freaking tight. Aidoann was also wet and it was exquisite. She closed her eyes and savored the feel and it felt so right with the powerful pain killer in her system. She whimpered some as she took a deep breath and placed her hands on his shoulders. He could not believe the situation and his hands drifted to her hips. He stared at her creamy tan colored flesh and her nipples were a light caramel in color and he was staring at them.

"So hungry." He whispered.

"I feel your uppyr blood. Please feed." She said in her own little world of euphoria.

His hands slid up her back and settled on her shoulder blades as he held her firmly and licked at her tit. She was breathing hard but she watched him as he licked and lapped at the bud. Her breasts were not large but they were overly sensitive. Shinobu was loosing his head to the now raging lust and he nibbled her peak with an intenseness and slowness that he was known to do. He enjoyed acts of sensuality and typically tried to prolong them but this was making him too nuts. He began to draw in the nipple deeply and Aidoann climaxed then. Shinobu lifted his mouth just a fraction and snarled through the contractions of her sheath. He went back to his deep suckling after a moment and her mind was clouded again by another orgasm. She was new to this but it was awesome she decided when the partner could do such a thing.

"The bed. Lay back. Hard. Take me hard." Aidoann begged hoarsely.

"Onna this is your first time!" Shinobu snarled again.

"Need it. Please!" She begged again.

He could not believe he was doing this to a now formerly pure young woman and he stood up carefully. He laid her back on the hospital bed and he began a harsh pace. Aidoann was lost in the absolute heaven as he took her harder. She began to become blind to the plane and she managed to jerk him to her lips and kiss him passionately and he moaned as he just could not stop. She jerked back from the kiss and she without warning sank her fangs into his shoulder tendon. He thought it would hurt but his nerves were electrified. Shinobu's mind altered as the white hot pleasure coursed through him and his balls drew up tight as the burn ripped straight to his brain and groin. He refused to climax yet without her own end again and he repeated what she had done except he did what Sebastein had instructed of him. He felt her shatter from heights somewhere and he finally allowed himself to join her in the inferno. She screamed out and he was pressed into her so hard he thought he might suffocate her. The head of his cock hit her cervix as his body pumped his release in thick, scorching amounts. Her eyes were shut as the pleasure rocked her profoundly. He finally stopped shaking and his breathing was erratic. He looked down at her and she was sleeping and snoring very softly. In any other circumstance; he would have been insulted but the Widow was such a powerful medicine. In the youkai world it was classified as a narcotic. She looked so young and innocent and he carefully pulled out of her. Shinobu was also normally very responsible and this had been a whim. He sighed and he looked around for his jeans and boxers. He saw them laying on the other side of the chair and he quickly pulled them on. The nurses would have heard her scream and he blushed madly as he actually dressed her fast. He was hooking her IV back up and masking the scent of sex when several nurses came in.

"Doctor Yamasaki! You are still here. She is okay then?" One nurse asked.

"Hai. I believe it is a bad dream. She pulled out her IV." He said lying and feeling bad.

"No problem." She said bowing and then leaving.

Aidoann was sleeping and he felt like a rake. He brushed her hair out of her sweet and beautiful face. He straightened himself up and he went to the blood bank. He hated himself but he slipped in and took a pint. Shinobu would put it in a travel mug and sip on it as one would coffee. He heated up the blood and he truly preferred the succulent type that he could get from a live vein but this made him not feel so much as freak. He walked to his sire's office and knocked on the door.

"Come." Nobu called.

"Did you get a hold of Haha?" He asked.

"I did hai. She actually was holding Maec tr'Awnhi down. It seems they have formed an alliance." He sighed.

"Oh Kami." He sighed.

"Hai. So how is our patient?" Nobu asked.

"Chichi, I was watching over her and she came awake. She indicates that the Widow affects her the same as it does male Shouten." Shinobu said red faced.

"I see. Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Oh hai. I am fine. A beautiful and gentle girl seduces me; that is the least of my problems." He said turning redder.

"Your Haha did that to me." His father said shaking his head.

"Chichi! Ewe!" His son said making a face and Nobu laughed loudly.

"Son, I am sure you know that one must copulate in order for babes to be born. You had to come from somewhere." He said smirking widely.

"But I do not have to think about my father and my mother! Just ewe! Weird." He said growling softly and he jumped up and walked away.

Nobu watched his adult son leave and he smirked. When Asuna had birthed him; his world had changed. Nobuyuki was also his pride but Shinobu was his first child by his mate. His smile was soft and he knew his long time mate and it was their shared link in her kumo life that had brought about his ultimate happiness. He contemplated her and he decided that he would find some answers to Maec's issues and delving into madness. Aidoann had indicated awhile back that Maec was induced into by powerful substances.

Maec had gotten irrational and had acted nuts. She had also knocked him out. Admal had informed him that Sanra had taken Aidoann's form and they would have to ride out Maec's episode. Aidoann was at Yamasaki General and Asuna watched over Maec. He was out cold and she was mad. She was also not facing Kenomaru. She could not at the moment and she sighed. It was just one more thing he could hate her for. She honestly felt nothing would ever be right between them and the episode with Hyoga still bothered her badly. Her father was hell bent on a execution policy and she could not allow it. She hated that they were at odds but it could not be helped. Her head hurt with all the goings on and she feared for her unknown sister. She had told Naraku and he had been shocked. He and Masanori were asked to find Fumiko and in Asuna's opinion it was for her half sister's own good. Asuna wondered how far her sire and Nia had become friendly and she decided she had to know the extent of it. Admal walked in with Nobu and she saw the wraith eyeing her mate.

"Do not even think about it Admal. He is mine only." She snarled.

"I can look." He snorted.

Nobu looked at them both and he in turn blushed madly. For good measure his mate walked up and laid a huge French kiss on him and made him weak in his knees. Admal was now hard as rock and she snapped her fangs.

"I came to research the substances and test the blood of the Shouten king. Aidoann will be here soon and assist me." He said red.

"Thank you Nobu." She said with fevered eyes.

"Asuna! Your eyes are green." Nobu said shocked.

"Hai. Unlocking the empusae in me more. I lost the ga babe." Asuna sighed.

"Oh hell. How?" Her kumo mate asked.

"I would rather talk in private about it but I have to do something." She said kissing his mouth in a soft lingering kiss.

"Asuna." He groaned just a little.

"I will make up for my absences my darling. Very soon my love. You are part of my heart that no other can have." She said pressing her forehead to his.

"I know that goose." He whispered and kissed her forehead as he stepped back.

She gave him a brilliant smile that made him nearly melt and she jerked her head to Admal. The wraith eyed him and he shuddered. He had absolutely no interest in the duality of some of the Shouten. His inu-uppyr mate was more then enough. He went to Maec's prone form and went to researching his condition.

/

Shan Lao was floored at her request but he was able to help her through the in between and Admal went with her. She was honestly totally curious about Nia and she went to Besud land. She was cautious but they just let her pass and she suspected it was because her resemblance to her sire. The desert dwelling was tranquil but she heard the cries of an onna. Admal looked at her and she ran towards the noise. Asuna came upon Nia in labor and the Besud clan leader looked over but could obviously not focus on her.

"Who is there Kanal?" Nia whispered in agony.

"She looks like the canine daemon." He said in shock.

"Lady Besud?" Asuna asked.

"Yes." She said feeling like she was dying.

"Lady Besud, I am Asuna Orlovich-Jing. I am Lord Sesshomaru's eldest pup and heir. Please allow me to assist you." She said as she neared her.

"He needed to go. He did not need to stay." She said beginning to sob.

"I understand. You are a good onna. I am in part empusae. Will you let me give you pain relief?" She asked Nia.

"Please." She nodded in agony.

Asuna cut her wrist and Admal stayed in the shadows. He was tr'Awnhi and would not be welcome. Asuna realized that she, Hanaj, and Nveid shared a sibling. She let Nia drink and she controlled the feeling and Nia moaned softly as the pain ebbed.

"Nia, my sire will want to know his pup." She said brushing hair off of her forehead.

"I want you to take her. She is corporeal they tell me. Take her to him and they are going to make me forget so I do not grieve. It is for the best." She said crying as bloody tears fell.

"Nia, I am certain he loves you too." Asuna whispered brushing the tears off.

"He loves your mother more. I feel it. I am okay with that. I am okay with him returning to his life as he should. He is such a good man. He needed to get the pain of her betrayals out of his system. He is so good to encourage her to be herself but it hurts his pride badly. He needed this and I am so glad to have had him in my life. Our daughter belongs in your world." She said taking Asuna's hand.

Asuna also cried and now she knew why there was no mention of the pup. She stayed by her side the entire time as Nia had a hard labor and when the pup was born; she had her sister's crest, magenta stripes, amber eyes, and sable colored hair. Nia held her for some time but she made Asuna take her and promise for her sire to name her. She swore but she was bereft. She did not know if she could hurt her mother this way and her eyes stared down at a girl that could pass for her own. She made a decision that would cause even more rifts between her sire and herself but she decided to keep the babe herself and she named her Takara which meant "treasure" in Japanese.

Sesshomaru had demanded Hideaki take him to the in between and he did. He was further shocked to watch his best friend demand Shan Lao take him to Nia. The poor clan leader of the Jings was in shock and he again sent another inu into the past and he was exhausted. Asuna had returned secretively and she had grabbed Lei. They had done something and he knew it spelled trouble. When the inu lord returned with Hideaki much later; he was ice. He was so cold that it was scary. He had been told the pup was no more. Nia did not remember anything except their time and that yes, she had carried but they had told she had miscarried because the differences in corporeal and ether beings. Sesshomaru walked to his study and he poured his sake. Hideaki stood in the door and his eyes were filled with pity for his friend.

"I am so sorry Sesshomaru-sama." He whispered.

"My pups are difficult it seems to carry. Does this mean that Augusta did not have the issue?" He asked bitterly.

"I do not think so my lord but she was a wraith. She was beautiful." He said feeling badly.

"She was lovely and she belonged to this Sesshomaru and I left her. She was murdered by that vermin." Sesshomaru said downing the sake.

"You do not want to try and save her?" Hideaki asked.

"I wish for peace." He said downing another saucer of sake.

"You do not wish for Lady Augusta to know." His best friend in understanding.

Sesshomaru had no answer and only slowly poured his sake and it numbed him. He did not intend to get drunk per say but he did not want to think of his pup lying in a grave unmarked and nameless. His eyes shut as his belly was warm and he could only feel pain.

Asuna held Takara as Lei was speechless. The baby was beautiful. Lei had taken her in a blood adoption and it would change her smell. She laid her adopted daughter in his arms and he smiled down at her.

"I will give your sire credit and he makes some beautiful girls." He said staring down at her.

"If he sees her then he will know. I have to keep her away Lei. My mother has the double standard obviously but it would kill her. It would destroy her. She has gone ballistic behind his back when other onna looked at him." She sighed.

"So perhaps the succubus way is too claim their lovers and only they are supposed to touch them?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe so when you put it that way. Lord knows it made me utterly furious when Admal touched you." She admitted.

"Oh but you have not been jealous when I did it before." He smirked.

"I was but I did not show it." She blushed.

Lei rolled his eyes and rocked the baby. Takara fell asleep and he laid her in a cradle in a small room off of theirs in the Hadasan castle. Asuna wrapped her arms around his waist and they did not discuss Maec and she kept him out of her mind on some topics. He actually was grateful and their love life was amazingly wonderful. Asuna proceeded to bring him to unimaginable heights and he was shattered. She was making sure to give him ample attention. She decided to be brave and she ventured to modern Stonehenge. Osamu had called her and told her of Danika's up close and personal attack but Asuna had known. She had felt him but she had not gone because she knew Annaka was obsessed with her twin. It weirded her out but it also made her a little happy simply because she was such a powerful being. She walked around the circle and she could feel the ekimmu but it they were simply ignoring her. That made her happy and she was searching for anything that could give her any hint to her past. She had tried to research the name Samyaza had called her and there practically nothing. One myth and vague descriptions. Even in the youkai annals and she had gone to Eyal and he was stunned. Now again she was in the circle where Samyaza also known as Gwydion. She found nothing but Stone that had been tended by the ningen populace and she felt cold. She was fixing to port and hands wrapped around her waist. She was suddenly on the ground with no breath in her and Samyaza's eyes stared down at her. His changed in color and now they were dark inky green. His white hair was long and fell around them.

"Arianrhod." He said hoarsely.

"You bastard." She snarled.

"Oh? What is wrong now sister?" He asked raising a grayish white brow.

"I am not your sister if I even was and you caused me to loose my child!" Asuna hissed.

"Oh pooh. One less corporeal brat." Samyaza said in contempt.

"My name is Asuna and it is not Arianrhod. I am Japanese and not Celtic." She said as coldly as his skin.

"You want to test that theory?" He asked smirking.

His fangs showed with his smile and she tried to shove him off. He was hell bent on a course and as long as he kept her in the circle then he could partake of her. He lost his head again but he did not brutally kiss her but lowered his mouth and sought her mouth. She snarled and bit his tongue which he did not care. His blood made her loose focus and she groaned unknowingly. He realized her actions made her compliant and he began to more boldly seeking her deeply and she was wild. He made himself jerk back and he wanted her so fucking badly. The heat from this corporeal flesh was unrivaled and he cut his thick flesh and he let it fall over her lips. Her eyes had changed and he was mesmerized. She had been glorious and one of the most power ekimmu ever born. She had been simply the most amazing woman and she had backed the uppyr and wraiths in revolt against their ekimmu masters when the planes really did not exist like they did now.

"Arianrhod." He said suddenly out of his mind and he ripped her shirt open.

"Stop you bastard!" She groaned.

"No! I will not stop. I will never stop. I will not stop until we are own masters again and I can dwell in whatever plane I wish." He snarled at her.

It became a blur and he pinned her. He stared at her as he rolled her. He did not want to have to force her. He wanted her to come to him like she used to. Samyaza wanted her to do the things that made him insane. He knew her death had driven him down some sort of damning road but he did not care. She screamed out and he was within her. He slipped his stone cold fingers within her other entrance and she was in shock.

"You wanton little girl. You always were. You would find me a lover to take and we would both take him. I need you. I will have you. I will find a way to possess you if I have to burst open every gate to hell!" He said in a desperate tone.

"You sick son of a bitch! Domination for what? For one onna? Not worth it bastard. Your little pet is a demented bitch and Danika is a screwed up whore!" She snarled out but the pleasure was making her stupid.

"Really Arianrhod? Our power together made us the most powerful amongst our kind. Mother and Father even feared us. You grew a conscience. We would have made the whole world and all the dimensions our playground! The mortals made sacrifice to us!" He snarled in her ear.

"I am no Kami!" She screamed.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Samyaza said loosing his thoughts.

He had wanted to share his love but she pissed him off. He began to try and pummel her to punish her. Samyaza was actually jerked off of her and thrown harshly. Maec was awake and his eyes were silver.

"Math!" He screamed.

"Maec. You touch my wife." He said stalking over.

Asuna scrambled for her clothes and Maec was pissed. He was also very aware of what an ekimmu could do. Maec made a crossing motion and Samyaza knew this infant was one powerful bastard. Maec began to fling his kemuri followed by a void and the ekimmu threw himself against the ground. He was vulnerable in his corporeal form and he tried to touch him but Maec was using a powerful mental barrier and magic to thwart his will. It came to physical blows and horrifically cold touch of the ekimmu. Maec was burned from the cold touch but Samyaza's hair was singed and his breathing labored from inhaling kemuri. His skin was blotchy from hiebie. Asuna was horrified and she went to help Maec and he threw her back. Samyaza screamed in anger and he hissed.

"She was never yours Math. She was mine! She loved me!" He said in a lunatic tone.

"Whatever you say idiot. I really do not care about it. You Gods are not really that impressive anymore to me." Maec snorted.

"You sister failed me. She swore to keep you under control. She swore to keep you out of my way. She is going to suffer for begging for your life!" He snarled.

"How very touching. That nasty fucking whore begged for my life?" Maec smirked.

Whatever Nobu had done Maec was quite in his own head and he fought gallantly and well. Samyaza had to retreat into the Stones and he whirled on her.

"Are you insane?" He demanded.

"I did not think he would appear." Asuna said sheepishly.

"This place; this circle is gateway Isha! Good Gods woman." He shook his head.

"I know nothing of this accursed religion. It makes no damn sense to me!" She growled at him.

"It is Elder worship my dear." He said rolling his eyes as they slowly returned to normal.

That she understood and Maec decided to add insult to injury and he proceeded to take his wife in his true form. Asuna fell back and moaned on the grass as he made love to her spiritually. He would make Samyaza insane with hatred and he knew the ekimmu was probably lurking but he was drained. Maec reappeared with a flushed face and silver eyes. He sank his fangs into her labia and took the most potent elixir known to blood drinkers. There was only the faint green glow of very angry eyes. Hate could be felt and Maec did not care. The other ekimmu would consider this an offering and shelter them for the moment. Eventually he took her back to his lodge in Hueco Mundo and their children.

Aidoann snuck back into the corporeal plane and she was well pleased with how the king had responded to the spider daemon and her cure to his current madness. Maec's brain chemistry had been seriously thrown off balance in his long life and Aidoann surmised that if they possibly came up with a concoction of drugs or herbs that acted like the mood stabilizers and anti-depressants of the ningen then perhaps they could keep Maec normal all the time. Nobu thought it brilliant and he had also delicately said that Shinobu was alone that evening. So now Aidoann knocked on the young doctor's door and he opened it. He stared at the Sahen healer and he blinked. She stepped in and she kissed him. Why in the Kamis name he kissed her back so passionately he had no clue but he felt horrid. He truly wanted to get to know her more but she was insistent on taking him. They ended up on his bed and Aidoann was on him and moving. She craved him she found out and she eventually ended up under him. Shinobu kissed her with such intensity that it blew her mind. He could be himself totally and as he was now. It made him so at ease and the coupling was mind blowing. They made love several times before they even spoke a word. He was drinking blood at her breast and she was moaning for him.

"I feel something more here. I know this is wanton Shinobu but we are blood drinkers. We have telepathy and we can know each other more deeply and quickly if we wish." She said with her eyes shut and brows furrowed.

He lifted his head and her blood glistened his lips.

"Speak plainly Aidoann." Shinobu stated softly.

"I know this is over the top but I wish to know you more intimately. I wish to know all of you." Aidoann said touching his face.

"You are suggesting we cut through the early stages of a relationship and go straight to intense?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Okay." He said suddenly.

He angled his head and kissed her mouth softly. She did the same and they began to brush minds. It was so intense and it felt so good. He kissed her more and harder as the seeking of minds became deeper. They were attempting to avoid a bond or melding so they sought together. Shinobu was certain he had never felt such an incredible thing. Imari and Adelphia had been long term lovers but he wanted something more. He began to go further and Aidoann groaned out. She ripped her lips and the feel of him inside her mind and slowly her soul was overwhelming her. He was seeing everything. He was seeing the spying she had done for her clan. He saw how the Sahen had reached out to corporeal daemons in a bid to help stop what they thought was an evil but now they were in support of the newly sane Maec.

"You incredible onna!" He cried out.

"Huh?" She said lost in the pleasure of his presence.

"Aidoann." Shinobu groaned as he joined her body again.

"Oh Gods! You were made for me. You feel so good. Shinobu." She moaned delirious.

Aidoann saw his struggles with his current life and his past as a normal corporeal daemon. He also felt less then his baby sister whom he considered the greatest doctor besides his own father. She saw his great love of his mother and his siblings. He saw his hate of Danika and Aidoann was lost in the shared memories. Neither paid attention to Shinobu's eyes. He felt familiar instincts that he thought gone. He whined out softly and his claw pierced her nub. She lost it and wildly screamed as the venom he thought had been dormant ran in her lower regions. Aidoann was floating it felt like until he snapped his fangs harshly and powerfully at her juncture. She felt his claws and the pleasure erupted again and she lost her form. He fell against his bed and he was in shock. The next thing he knew he was filled with her mental presence. Their passions were running high and instincts out of control. Neither was being responsible and Shinobu was snared so deeply within her soul that it tripped into binding. When Aidoann was able to rejoin him she had to drink of him so much that the finish was a complete black out on both of their parts.

/

He woke up and she was still there but his sheets were stained with both of their blood and he made a sound of shock. His venom marked her thigh and her wrist. He had sank his fangs into her throat and Shinobu felt her on such an instinctual and emotional level that he knew; they had mated. He pressed his ear to her belly and he shut his eyes. He was stunned at himself but with this woman he had abandoned decorum and everything. He had taken her against common sense and duty; he had made her his mate and she had bound them in the wraith manner. He had also put his child in her belly. Nanami was going to shit her britches when she found out.

"Aidoann?" He whispered.

"I feel the newly formed infant." She whispered.

"You feel it?" Shinobu asked surprised.

"Yes. It has an aura that is both foreign and familiar." Aidoann said so softly.

Her hand came to rest on his head and he shut his eyes.

"What have we done?" He asked.

"What felt right. When I saw you in that hospital, when my heart was injured. I knew in my soul that you were the one." She replied.

"Fate?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"This is so odd for me." He stated sitting up.

"The Sahen believe when you see the one that it matters not how to act. You move lest you loose your heart." She said with a gentle smile.

"Wow." He said in awe.

"Husband and mate. We can make it work. You are corporeal but your mother is my queen and you shall rule my heart." Aidoann stated.

"Good Kamis. I think I am in love with you." He whispered.

"Yes. Me too." She said kissing his mouth.

Shinobu lay in her arms as they again partook. He had no clue what the hell he was going to tell his now old lovers but Aidoann knew she would do the talking.

Sanra was furious and she was with Danika at the circle. She was pacing and Samyaza eventually showed. His face held malice and cruelty.

"You failed to procure your brother's service. You failed Sanra!" He snapped.

"Give me some time! I can bring him back to me." She cried.

"You had better find my way into this plane and soon or I will destroy you for your continued failures. Danika darling come here." Samyaza commanded.

Danika slinked forward and he allowed the succubus to sink her fangs into his stone like skin. Sanra pouted and he was furious. He stared at her in such rage and she slinked back.

"Why are you so angry?" She asked.

"Perhaps I can give myself a way into this plane and away from this fucking circle! Her! Arianrhod. I need her body. I can perhaps provide myself a vessel." He said aloud.

"Is that possible?" Danika asked lifting her lips.

"Anything is possible my darling empusae slut; I am a god remember?" He said coldly.

"Maec loves her. Naraku loves her. You love her. Why?" Sanra screamed.

"She is everything that made us perfect. She was the most powerful ekimmu even above your mother Danika. Annaka, I think has a clue who she may be. I suspect that twin of Arianrhod's is my lost brother. I would bet you everything!" He growled.

"She is a nothing!" The Shouten princess hissed.

"I should kill you for your sacrilege bitch. She is more then you will ever be. Harm her again and I will kill you." He said stalking closer.

Sanra stepped outside of the circle and he snarled in fury. Annaka was an evolved ekimmu and he was a born. He could not leave the gateways. He hissed at her and stared at Danika.

"Come here again my darling." He whispered.

Danika was lifted against the stone and he ravaged her for Sanra's benefit. The Shouten princess was jealous but she may be nuts but she was not stupid. He ended up spilling his seed outside of her body and he cut both of his wrists; Danika fell to her knees as his ancient blood dripped over her face and down her bodice.

"Such a whore. Love it." Samyaza grinned.

"Only man I will ever do such for. I love your power!" Danika said in ecstasy.

None of the three knew they were being spied on. Annaka could mask herself better then anyone would ever know. So it seemed that her nemesis Samyaza was a member of the Four Branches. She was horrified and mystified at the same time. She knew it was imperative that she bring out his latent powers and fast. She also knew she would have to do the same with Asuna. She also had no clue how to tell her lover and actual mate that she was to bear him a child.

Shan Lao knew something was way off and he looked down at the beautiful half wraith baby girl. Asuna had named her Takara but he knew this baby belonged to the inu lord. He had put two and two together and Lei was asleep and he was in his ether form. Asuna was off doing her thing and he phased the cradle with him and he picked her when he phased in corporeal. She was sleeping and he phased into the Western Palace. He did not know this place well but he walked along as he felt the aura of the great inu lord. He knew this was Nia's only daughter. He also knew that the Western lord had a right to know her. He had been denied the right to raise his own children and as much as he loved Asuna; he would not allow her to make such a mistake. Sesshomaru was in the dojo and Shan Lao knocked on the massive shoji door. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and he went to the door. He slid it open and the Jing Clan leader stood there with his obvious pup.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Your daughter went back and retrieved your daughter. She sought to keep her hidden for a short time so that perhaps your mate would not find out. I made the decision as the clan leader that she belonged with her father." He said laying her in his arms.

"You have this Sesshomaru's word of honor that I will always have your side." He said with warm amber eyes.

"I do not need as such but a father deserves his child. I am certain you will face adversity by having her here but she is yours. Asuna only sought to protect you. Nia made her promise." He stated gently.

Although he had been angry at his heir; he found he could not be any longer.

"She does not smell like this Sesshomaru." He complained.

"Blood adoption. It is no matter but she can be undone. Asuna named her and I think it perfect personally. She named her sister Takara." Shan Lao smiled.

Sesshomaru was deeply affected and he held the pup that he had fathered by Nia. He was now more determined then ever to save her. He admitted to himself that he loved the Besud Shouten. Augusta would have a fit. Augusta would be so angry that another onna bore him a child but he did not care. Masami had been born and so had his unnamed sister. He deserved Takara as far as he was concerned. He looked at Shan Lao and he bowed deeply. Shan Lao phased out and Sesshomaru stared at the most beautiful pup besides his Asuna.

"Your sister surprises this Sesshomaru. She is and was perfect in my eyes but so are you. You will be a mighty princess my little pup. You will stand beside your sister and defend our lands and your mother's. You will restore the Besud." He said kissing her head.

Sesshomaru left his treasured fangs in the dojo for the moment and he carried something he treasured far more. Takara was home and he knew a moment of peace in his plans of decimation.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Deeper plot of the ancients become more open. Asuna deals with Shan Lao and his actions of returning what belonged to Sesshomaru. The Western Lord and Lady face each other and their actions. Asuna sends others on a mission to find her lost sister. Trying to heal old pain from long past as ekimmu and Shouten make it one step closer to staging a coup. Hints of Lei's true identity are revealed. Thank you for reading and please, let me know what you think.

Fear of the Unnatural

He had no clue how to coax her back. His mind wandered how to draw the former goddess into a circle and he knew she had enemies. She always had enemies but she had always had followers as well. Samyaza was in deep contemplation and he knew of the things with the nasty creatures called wyverns. He knew Arianrhod and he knew she wanted revenge for the altered events. He also knew she owed an ancient enemy called the pythos. His eyes grew almost black as he contemplated within the circle. The creature called Aizen had been able to traverse into Hueco Mundo from Soul Society also known by many names. The Norse had called it Valhalla, the Greeks had referred to it as the Elysian Fields; know it was known as the Soul Society. Several scenarios entered his brain and thoughts of her made him unbearably angry and jealous. He realized that she had been his one true love and she was his augment in power. Without her he was only half. Without her eternity seemed listless and boring and he had spent a very long time trying to find her. Sanra's unpredictability had been an asset to him in the past but now that Arianrhod remembered even on a basic level; he would not have her harmed again. He looked up when he saw Annaka and a nasty smile broke out on his face.

"Well well the Novak returns." He said coldly.

"You were of the Four Branches." She said in a nasty tone.

"Yes well does it really matter at this point?" Samyaza asked.

"She was reborn into my house. How very ironic." Annaka said smirking.

"You are only a demi-goddess Annaka." Samyaza said standing in anger.

"But I was still worshipped Samyaza. You are just pathetic." She sneered.

"You think you can stop me Annaka? You think to dare try and stop me?" He roared.

"I think I can leave the circles." She said stepping out of stones.

He was furious and he stared at her in hate and her malicious grin made him furious. He would wipe the smirk from her beautiful face and make her pay. He would make the ones who had turned against them in the first place pay. She smirked at him and then was gone. The former empusae queen was arrogant more then she had any right. Now she had aligned herself against him and he would see to it that she suffered for it. Yes, Annaka Novak needed to suffer for being a horrendous bitch.

Asuna was preparing for the need to travel again into the past because Samyaza had said without saying that he wanted Sounga. She was furious with Juria and now Annaka had come to her and had frankly told her that she was going to be a very good friend. Osamu had told her that the ekimmu onna had thawed much and Asuna could see it. This onna was acting more personable and she showed an interest in her and Osamu big time. The inu princess had carried through with her promise to Nobu and he was now sleeping in her bed. Shan Lao had come to her and they had a huge fight over his actions of returning Takara to her sire. He had told her what he had said and now her father thought her some noble saint and she sighed. She knew his reasons but she had informed the Jing clan leader that his own feelings should not have born upon hers. He had looked at her as if she was crazy and she had slapped him. He had in turn pinned her to the floor and the resulting fight had turned into an act of passion that was startling to them both. He had fled and she woke up in her bed alone. Now Shan Lao and she were at odds but not in such a way that they would not get along. They just could not see eye to eye on this issue. She ported to the Western palace and decided it was best to face her father and she walked into his study. Takara was beside him and she could see his great love of the pup.

"Your actions with the Shouten king disgust me." He stated staring at her bluntly.

"I know you do not understand my lord but I know him as no other. I am privy to things that are difficult to understand." Asuna said softly.

"I will not stop but this Sesshomaru shall give you some time. You have earned his head a stay by saving my pup." Sesshomaru said with warmth to his eyes.

"She is my sister regardless of anything. Nia did not wish for your life to have discord." She said watching his face.

"Your mother is my heart but this pup is here by the Kamis will. Augusta will adjust or this Sesshomaru shall remind her of Masami!" He growled.

Her mouth dropped and neither realized that the Western had only lately returned. She walked into the study and her eyes immediately went to the pup. Augusta looked at Asuna and then at her mate. She tried to make sense of the situation but it made no sense.

"Asuna please leave us." He commanded.

Asuna bowed and knew in her heart that the shit was going to hit the fan. She felt like finding Shan Lao and hitting him again. She sighed and waiting for the fireworks to begin.

Augusta could only stare and she walked near the pup. He expected her to yell to say something; anything but she only picked her up and began to cry. He was confused and he watched the onna who had the title of Western lady.

"She is beautiful. What did you name her?" Augusta asked softly.

"Takara." He replied.

"I think it perfect." She said kissing her forehead.

"Mate?" He asked cautiously.

"Sesshomaru no words. I owe you much and you have put up with more. I am not a monster and I shall love her as you loved Masami if you let me." She said gently.

"Hai." He nodded as relief flooded him.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Hai. Always." He nodded.

"Okay. You have questions and I will answer them." Augusta said.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Last time she sent me a letter was from America." She answered honestly.

"What does she look like?" Sesshomaru inquired in his baritone.

"Asuna. She looks just like Asuna but with navy marks and no moon." She sighed.

"Why would he send her away? He could have come up with a better thing to do!" He fumed.

"He did not wish to hurt you." She looked away.

"She was this Sesshomaru's sister!" He said in anger.

"Fumiko. Her name is Fumiko." She answered.

"I want her found. She belongs in the West and she belongs home. He deserves my words!" He snapped.

"Sesshomaru, it was not done…" Augusta tried to say.

"You kept him away from my whore mother! You made him happy for a time in which he engaged and trained this Sesshomaru. For a time he was happy and he was a father and not just a sire. Why do you think I have no issue?" He said baring old pain.

Her mouth dropped and he only bared his soul to Hideaki and her. He only spoke such deep things and she held the little girl and began to sob anew.

"Find my sister Augusta. Inu of old used to share mates and this is not that unusual." Sesshomaru said sitting again at his desk.

She nodded and looked at Takara.

"How did you sire her?" She asked softly.

"I engaged a Shouten onna who is dead. She is of no consequence and I only wished for her." He said indicating the pup.

Her eyes widened and she could not believe he would be so callous.

"Do not lie so blatantly." She growled.

"I do not. She is not worthy of my time. You are. Now our daughter needs to be fed. You are not producing milk and I have a wet nurse." He said flatly.

Augusta watched him and he was working on something. She knew he would not stop hounding her about Fumiko and she sighed. She left with the baby girl and she looked down at her.

"Did he really have no deep feelings for her? That is not like him. You beautiful girl are a mystery." She said kissing her temple.

Asuna was shocked by the news out of the palace and she could not believe that her mother and sire were okay. She then believed that things would possibly get hairy later but at least they were not hateful towards each other. She again went to preparing for the past but things were again interrupted by Admal. She sighed as she packed and she had done rounds with her pups and supervised their educations and schedules. She stared at him and she hated how the lust went straight to her groin.

"Maec told me that your mother was succubus." Asuna said.

"Yes." He nodded.

"No wonder you can stay corporeal because you are half." She said dumbly.

"Yes." Admal said nearing her.

"What do you want from me?" She asked as he stood in front of her.

"I want to kiss you at this moment." He said pressing his lips to hers.

The magnetic draw made sense now but he growled at her thoughts. He deepened the kiss quickly and he opened his mind. He made her see what he had just done. She groaned at the evocative images and she whimpered. He released her mouth and licked her lips.

"He was gasping for breath. He cried out so loudly." He said in her ear.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because I want you both. He had me this time. Did you not enjoy the images? Would you prefer a live show? I would. I would prefer us both moaning your name." He said working her clothes off.

"Admal Damnit! Maec would freak." She said gasping as his hands did raunchy and sinful things.

"So we do not tell him. Lei hates him and I work the younger man. I can make him tolerate your marriage to my brother but the cost is that you love me too. I want Lei as my lover and no objections either. I want to be able to go to either of you and to both of you. I want to take and taste often." He said running his fingers over her skin.

"You want us at your disposal." She growled.

"Yes. To be perfectly honest. I prefer to have only a select couple of lovers. You two are perfect. You both feed my natural ways and I can make passionate love to two beautiful beings of my kind. Now what is wrong with that?" He demanded.

Admal had mentally tickled Lei's brain and the poor Jing heir was groaning. Asuna felt it and he phased in. Lei was surprised and he looked at Admal.

"Hello." He grinned at the younger man.

"You are worse then I ever was." Lei snapped.

"Please." He snapped back.

Admal kissed Asuna for Lei's benefit and the succubus-inu was nearly swooning. He released her mouth and he wanted what he wanted. He grew aggressive and Lei went to move on him but Admal threw him with a wave of his hand. He pinned Asuna to her floor with combined hiebie and kemuri. Lei got up and he saw what Admal was doing. The man phased her clothes away and she stared at Lei as if to say, do something.

"You watch this time." Admal said with cool blue eyes.

Lei watched him slip fingers inside of her and she groaned out. He slowly worked her dually and she was gasping.

"What do you really want?" The Jing said.

"Your love! I want you both to love me. Is that so hard or difficult to understand?" He growled.

He worked himself into her and her eyes flew open wide. He was doing something with his shape shifting ability and Lei could see that something was occurring. The cry that escaped her mouth was heady and sensual. The younger man was curious and he slinked forward.

"What are you doing to her?" He demanded.

"Changing myself. You boy need to strengthen your powers and quickly. Does it feel good Asuna? Does it feel heavenly? I would never hurt you. Truly this is what I wish. I only wish to be myself with you two." He said beginning to move hard.

She could not speak and the sensations were so damn powerful that it rocked her and fast. She made no sound and Lei was awe inspired as his wife made no noise. He could smell her impending orgasm and it was delicious to him.

"When I climax Lei. Drink. Drink from us both." He moaned as he thrust several more times before crying out as he stiffened.

Asuna's eyes were green and she shut them and powerful spasms shook her and Admal pulled back. Lei was so aroused that he did what the older tr'Awnhi prince had commanded and he sank his fangs into her. She seized up again and her husband became a drunken fool. Admal laid back and he smirked.

"Now me." He whispered in a greedy tone.

"Huh?" Lei asked confused.

"Boy for someone so worldly you are so dumb." He smirked.

Admal grabbed him and he was fixing to rock Jing's world again. He guided his fangs near the base of his member and nodded.

"That will hurt!" He cried.

"Not if done right. Just do it and trust me." He said shaking his head.

Lei was unsure but he shut his eyes and Admal guided him. The youngest brother of Maec felt his fangs and he gasped out so loudly.

"Oh Gods yes. So good you are. We must teach her this you know. More Lei! Suck more and harder. Fucking yes!" Admal groaned out in such a lewd way.

The Jing heir could take no more and he fell back. Euphoria was not a good word and the resulting trip he took in his head was as if he was on a powerful drug.

"Now imagine if she took you or I did. You would probably have to go into a death sleep you would be so out of it." Admal smirked.

Asuna had watched and she was stunned.

"Would it do that to me?" She asked surprised.

"Not as strongly no but you would get a pleasant buzz. It is a Shouten thing love. So good. I am all raunchied out for the night." He smirked.

"No you are not." She said with a predatory smirk.

"Oh really?" He grinned back.

"Hai. You started it. So finish it. Poor Lei is all left out." Asuna murmured.

"But he is your husband sweetie." Admal teased.

"Hai he is but shall we tend him together?" She asked.

His eyes were sultry and he nodded. Poor Jing was going to collapse from the mind altering bliss. A Shouten could only handle so much euphoria.

She finally went back after informing all those that needed to know. She also took Hideaki back with her and their pup. Asuna first stopped off in the era where she was a young onna and she went to check on Hibari and her twins. Ryukotsusei acted cool towards her but she could feel his feelings. She stayed friendly and away whilst in mixed company but she went on to see Amedeo and their children. He was thrilled to see her and he made appreciative glances at her. She smiled at her basilisk mate and things had calmed down between them. Valerian was in her house in the future era and Gabrielus had not forgiven her. She could care less honestly but she was now on Kume and his hands grabbed her shoulders. He whirled her around and he picked her up. They began to kiss wildly as his hands threaded in her hair and hers in his. Ryukotsusei had missed her with such an acute aching and now she was here as she began to open his formal haori in a rich royal blue. She bared his powerful chest and she began to sample his neck and he groaned as she worked herself out of his arms and she was the one tasting him. His pale hazel eyes opened as she nibbled his flat nipple and she gently twisted his other one. Asuna realized that she too ached and it was so good to feel him under her. He was so hot under her fingers and Ryu was getting over the top sensations.

"Why so long?" He managed to ask.

"Too much going on as always but Ryu you tremble." She whispered softly.

"Kamis your voice is sending shivers down my spine onna." He admitted.

"Do you love me?" She asked slowly undoing his hakama.

"Hai. Why do you ask such an asinine question?" Ryukotsusei asked.

She cupped his testicles in her palm and felt them as she rolled them. His eyes fluttered as Asuna was exploring him.

"My mate please. I admit I am being a man and I wish to engage my onna but please, let me inside of you." He whispered as his forehead rested against the side of her head.

Ryukotsusei watched out of the corner of his eye as she began to lick her palm generously and he moaned in anticipation. She wrapped her hand around him and breathed in his ear heavily as she slowly yanked on his now erect and heavy cock. She kept the pressure a little on the light side and he made a frustrated growl.

"Asuna please." He growled against her neck.

"You will have to trust in me Lord Ryukotsusei." She said with a salacious grin.

"Onna what are you planning?" Ryu demanded softly.

"May I ask a question?" Asuna purred.

"Hai." He said rolling his eyes.

"Did you wish to see me as Sorami on my back with my thighs open in invitation for you? Did you ever imagine my body dripping in desire for you? Did you dream of slamming your member so deeply that I would beg my dragon kami to please make me release?" She stated lewdly.

His breathing increased ten fold and he snarled suddenly. She did not release his member and she squeezed a little harder and yanked a little more for good measure. Asuna felt the clear pre- release begin to drip from the slit in copious amounts and he was near roaring in immense need.

"You cruel onna!" He whispered in a sarcastic snit.

His brain was shutting down and he was reaching desperate.

"For once I wish to see you loose control Ryu. I want to see you loose it to your beast and I want to fuck you till you become so wild that you can do nothing but loose yourself to your true form." She stated with such a nasty voice.

"Oh Kamis. Let me come now!" He groaned out in pain.

She had stopped right before he would erupt and she squeezed the base of his member. She slid down his front and began to lick rapidly at his crown. She growled softly and the sight made him wild. It was so provocative in its wantonness. Ryu could see the absolute joy she was taking and his blood was blazing out of control. Akemi enjoyed many things but Asuna was one who could make him so damn filled with need that he was astonished. She so slowly ran the tip of her tongue from his balls to his crown that he damn near spilled then but she stopped him. He roared out and his eyes were red as well and he glared down at her. He saw her slip two fingers into her mouth and she then caressed a buttock.

"Onna! I cannot take it. Please! I would rather face the Taisho and his fangs!" He moaned.

She smirked as she kneaded his perfect ass cheek.

"You know you are stunning. You are beautiful like this. Maybe this is debased but you have such a presence Ryu. It is okay. I will not hurt you. Tell me." She whispered.

The pressure was replaced by utterly mind altering pleasure.

"Voice it please. Watch me lover." Asuna stated with such a sultry and seductive tone.

She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and the pleasure from his male node was truly hedonistic but with her it was okay he knew. He knew this was beautiful and he did manage to watch her and she swallowed him down her throat as she massaged him. His bluish white hair was down and hung down his middle back and his forehead was sweaty as his body became flush. Ryukotsusei watched as Asuna bobbed her head slowly to build him up again. The slow unbelievable burn welled up from the pleasure and his heart felt too big and beat out of control.

"Onna. Beautiful. I love you. Love how you make me feel. Love how this is. I feel it coming my mate. I am so close to changing." He said in a beastly tone.

She was so pleased and she suddenly increased her speed and he could feel her yoki and her sheer mental presence. Asuna used her tongue and like a thunder clap he had to hold onto her head as he roared out loudly. His head was thrown back as his throat was arched. His vision was so clouded as it just would not stop. He was loosing the ability to tell reality and the surreal. Asuna knew he would buckle and she released his shaft as he sank to his knees. The great dragon lord was fighting so hard to stay humanoid but he was loosing. Asuna lazily moved away and yoki wind roared around her. He rose up around her and the loosely coiled himself. He laid his great head on his body and blinked his crimson gaze at her.

"You got your wish." His noh stated.

"Hai. You are such a beautiful dragon." She said running hands over his scales.

"Oh hush onna." Ryukotsusei said not meaning it.

His snout brushed against her and she smiled and he was feeling still much arousal. His body was calming down and he forced himself to breathe deeply.

"Are you okay?" Asuna asked amused.

"Hai. I still tremble." The great beast rumbled deeply.

She brushed her lips against his nose and he snorted.

"Asuna." He said shutting his eyes.

Ryukotsusei closed his eyes and he concentrated on changing form. He appeared humanoid and he pressed her into the grass. She smiled up at him and his hazel eyes were filled with swirling emotion.

"You need not be wearing these." He said undoing her hanfu.

She watched his face as he undid her silks. His fingers curled around and cupped her chin as he kissed. She felt his sultry emotions as he did what he enjoyed the most. Ryukotsusei used his mouth to make her just as crazed as he had been. By the end of the intense joining; he was physically exhausted from the exertion but not from yoki. He tried to understand it but he only cradled her in his arms as they laid in the green grass. He was getting more used to their escapades outside of a futon and he lightly pressed kisses to her head.

"I must not be giving you enough attention." She mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"Huh? No, I am happy." He said content.

"But I need to make certain you know how I feel." Asuna grinned down at him.

She pinned him underneath her and she climbed into his lap. His eyes were soft and Ryukotsusei was so deep in love. They began to make love yet again and it was slow and sensual like he liked it. It was a drowning of the senses and it was perfect. Asuna was captivated to see the beautiful creature loose his composure again. It was downright erotic and hot in her mind. She was being evil but it made her very, very aroused to have such power over such a powerful man. She was going back to the circle but she would stay on the outside of it this time. She had questions and she would find answers.

He felt her. She was here and but she was just out of reach. Samyaza became corporeal through sheer will and he stalked the circle. She was here alright but not in the circle itself.

"You fear?" He called out.

"I am not stupid." She growled.

"So you stay outside of my range. Yes, I remember what happened in that other era. You know how time works do you not?" Samyaza asked amused.

"Not all of the components but I am certain you fucking ekimmu can bend it too easily." She said as she walked around outside the circle.

"Why not come and play Arianrhod. Perhaps I will answer some questions." He coaxed.

"No." Asuna snarled out.

"Such an arrogant bitch. You enjoy taunting?" He demanded.

"You call me arrogant? Where is Sanra?" She snapped.

"Not certain. One never knows with her. You think her evil but she is just really off kilter." He laughed.

His words made her angry and she was busy making certain she stayed outside the powerful aura of the stones. She also did not realize she was facing danger from outside the circle. Drostan saw her chatting it up with who knew what and anger that was laced with hatred filled his veins. He had been surprised when he felt the distant aura and he silently moved closer. The whore was pacing as she spoke and he suddenly grabbed her. He had a dagger to her throat and Samyaza saw the wyvern. Drostan had only heard of the Celtic "gods" and now he was certain that he stared at one.

"You wanted me dead slut?" He asked purring in her ear.

"Oh hai!" She screamed.

"You think you can come to my homeland like your bastard husband and do what?" He said in a hateful way.

"You disgust me!" She sneered.

Samyaza did not like where this was going and he had thought to use the situation but Drostan was homicidal. Arianrhod had done well in making enemies in this life. He watched astonished as she suddenly grabbed the wyvern and threw him. He hit the backside of a stone with some force and the ekimmu smiled with malice. He watched her as her sword appeared and they began to battle. She was so damn strong even as an infant but if she had all her power then she would be invincible. Asuna allowed her dagger to appear and she swung it at the reptile the sharp yoki wind cut into him. He roared and he belted her hard across the jaw. Samyaza was furious that Arianrhod was touched by such inferior filth. He could not leave the circle but he could use his powers to influence the fight. Arianrhod had always been a mighty warrior and now was no different it seemed. He lifted his hand to his lips and blew. She had released a nami and Drostan screamed in agony as his arm suddenly became a wretched blue discoloration from extreme cold. Frost was clinging to his skin and he snarled in a beastly threat as he shifted out. Asuna whirled around and stared at him with confusion.

"We were always stronger together." He whispered coming to the edge of the circle.

"What did you do?" Asuna demanded.

"I augmented your own natural energies Arianrhod. We are elemental or have you not figured that out?" He asked in anger.

"If I am air and you are cold then what is Maec?" She demanded.

"Earth." He snarled.

Asuna nodded and she thought she understood. They represented the four elements and she stepped into the circle. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her. She snarled at him and she shoved him off.

"No! You are mine." He said grabbing her and dragging her down.

"I hope you know that I hate you. You are nothing more then a sorry bastard who wishes for what does not belong to him." Asuna said gritting her teeth.

"Really? You think so?" Samyaza said as he eyes darkened.

A small smile curved his lips and wretchedly cold fingers trailed up her belly to her bodice of her hanfu.

"Instead of fighting it my former sister how about once embracing it?" He smiled.

He was a wretchedly beautiful creature; sin. His face was fair and he was full of malice for what he deemed worthless which was much. She could see he was capable of such cruelty to know his own goals. He was trapped within Terre de Brume and a select few had escaped. Samyaza was willing to destroy his eternal soul to get what he wanted and it seemed he wanted in part _her _soul and yet she truly could only remember flashes; nothing concrete. He ripped open the silk and bared her to his gaze. Her eyes held challenge and anger as his held nothing but want and lust. He let his thumb brush a nipple and she gasped in deeply at the cold rush. His grin told her that he intended it and then he did so again. She arched some and she moaned out as his mouth descended over and the mixture of cold and heat mixed. Asuna was trying to not react but he made her cry out. Samyaza was zealous in his attention and he lifted his mouth.

"I need you." He cried softly.

"I hate you." She sneered.

"Because I do as you did sister? You have become preachy as an infant." Samyaza sneered in return.

She had intended to retort but he finished ripping her silks. She had intended to yell at him and face him but he was bent towards lust. He was bent towards consuming her and it also hit her that not all ekimmu had the same powers as a Shouten or Tomoshibi. He snarled at her thoughts and she cried out. He was inside of her and kept his forehead pressed to hers. Asuna realized she was prepared this time and he shuddered powerfully.

"Belong to me." He breathed out.

Asuna was feeling altered and he was making this too intimate and she hated him the way she had hated Maec and fear gripped her. She wondered would she end up falling for him too? He was not moving and only tensing up as he stayed seated, pressing frigid corporeal flesh into hers. She grew wrathful and there was a huge surge in her yoki. Samyaza felt it but she pressed her hands to his chest and he appeared blown away. It was the scariest and strangest thing she had done and she rolled. She saw him gather back and he began to stalk towards her and she ported outside of the circle. He was in a rage and she saw his face take on a familiar skeletal look that Sanra sometimes got.

"You will kowtow. You little bitch!" He said stepping back and going into the stones.

She watched him cower away and she got the distinct impression that he was injured. That idea made her happy and she ported back to Japan not truly knowing she had one pissed off wyvern and one really furious ekimmu.

The fight between himself and Asuna bothered him greatly. He appeared in the era she had indicated she was going and he knew she would search Mongolia and Manchuria. The Jing leader did find her and she whirled around when she saw him.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"The disagreement we have had is bothersome." He said crossing his arms.

"Bothersome? You went behind my back!" Asuna growled.

"You were making a huge mistake." Shan Lao said in anger.

"Did you just come here to start an argument?" She asked in a pissy tone.

"Well no but you were wrong." He glared.

She had never known him to be so hard lined on anything and he stared at her. He was not budging on his opinion and she turned away from him. She was not arguing with a brick wall and Shan Lao snorted.

"Really? You are going to act like this now? You run head long into danger constantly and act stupid." He stated glaring.

"You are really going to do this now? Fine wish to fight then let us fight!" She said walking up to him and shoving him.

"I love you passionately but you are not always right!" He said shoving back.

"You had no right!" Asuna snapped.

"Yes I did! A father has every right to know his child. Your sire loves that girl and he had a right to raise her as he raised you. It is wrong to deny a man when he wishes to be in his children's lives!" He growled.

"So says you?" She said yelling in his face.

"Yes! You made a unilateral decision for the right reasons I grant you but your sire is old enough to face his decisions. You cannot fix every little problem Asuna. You most certainly had no right to do what you did." He snapped.

"Oh ho Shan Lao! No offense but go home. You are angry and what? Go have your temper somewhere else as I have my big girl panties on today. I have no need of a lecture from you!" Asuna said in deep sarcasm.

Shan Lao rarely ever lost his temper and he shoved her. She fell backwards as he pounced on her. They wrestled on the ground and they rolled on the ground. She was snarling in fury at him and he was just pissed off. She had never seen him like this; not even when he was angry at Maec. He grabbed her jaw and his eyes were straining.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to be there to raise my own children! You have not a clue what it did to me. I can endure much and I did but not to be there to raise Bai and Lei…it was torture and that bastard knew it! Now you can say what you wish but your father would never have forgiven you." He said in such an angry tone.

"I am sorry it happened Shan Lao. I grieve for you and you know that but Nia begged me." She said trying to shove him off.

"I know of Maec. I know he is somehow regaining his sanity. You have been hiding much." Shan Lao said glowering.

Asuna shut up and he was just disconcerted and furious it seemed about a lot.

"I want to know one thing." He demanded.

"What?" She asked unable to look at him.

"Tell me you do not even care for me and I can walk away. Tell me!" He yelled in her face.

"Then I would lie to you." Asuna said defiantly.

"Damn it woman!" He said loosing his head.

For once in his life he was jealous. He was also angry at her stupidity and he was also angry at her needing to save Maec. Common sense told him that Sanra was the true evil as he had been married to her. He knew first hand what the slut was capable of but it was pure green envy he was feeling and he shoved her hard. Jing Shan Lao got up and stalked away. Asuna felt his mind in turmoil and she got up to follow him. He snarled and whirled to shove her again. They fell again and his face held many emotions.

"Does he fuck you well? Does he love you or does he love Isha? I am in love with Asuna Jing. She is my heart. There is no Sahen before me." He said in fury.

He moved so quickly and his hand phased her haori and hakama away along with his own rich yellow silks. Asuna's lips trembled as he filled her in one motion. It had been a hard thrust but he fell against her and Shan Lao began to kiss her in such a way. One of his hands cupped her bare bottom and braced her as he filled her over and over. The inu-empusae princess could not catch up or catch her breath. His eyes were closed as his tongue explored her mouth so boldly and brazenly. She slid closed her green eyes and he kept up the harsh pace. She making such guttural moans as he continued the possession of her body and Shan Lao was only of the mind to stake his claim upon her. Asuna was too much enveloped in his power. He suppressed so much power that it made her dizzy. It happened in what felt like slow motion and Shan Lao filled her a different way; the heat exploded from within and she was gasping. She was on the ground withering in the profound act of passion. Asuna could feel him reaching so deep that he touched spots in her soul that sent shockwaves through her body. Her toes tingled and her brain barely registered the whole body convulsions beginning. Shan Lao became corporeal again and her legs jerked. His eyes were sultry flint colored and hers were burning green. He had never seen it before and he was captivated. He positioned his mouth around her core as she orgasmed and he drank the sweet nectar that was her high. Asuna arched her entire frame as her normally passionate but calm lover made her senses overwhelmed. He had done what she enjoyed to do to her loves but he explored her slowly. She was jerking her hide side to side; she was speaking broken Japanese and Chinese. Her words were utterly filthy. He was so turned on and aroused. She was begging him to just please take her. When he did nothing else but still tease her then she lifted her head.

"Shan Lao! Please! I will hurt you! I will hurt you, son of a whore! Fuck me! Fuck you!" She snarled out wildly.

"Really?" He asked softly.

"Oh bastard." She whined.

His eyes were milky as fingers trailed up her stomach to tease a nipple. He knelt between her thighs but bent over her. He licked at the turgid flesh like one would ice cream with long, deep, and reverent strokes of tongue. One hand was slowly thrusting inside of her core and other tunnel. It was too much for her and she reached another incredible high as the dual penetration and manipulation of her tip sent her over. She blacked out and he refused to take her until she woke up. His own cock was hard as hell and dripping like crazy. Shan Lao slowly eased his fingers from her soaked center and gave his male flesh slow tugs to ease the ache. He was never like this with anyone before and she made him mad with such profound lust and love. She slowly came to and she saw his hand stroking up and down his cock slowly. A moan escaped her lips at the erotic view and she moved so she could lick at the clear fluid leaking. She made soft whimpers and whines as she tasted his essence.

"Gods! So much need for you. My body leaks so much so I might be able to sink inside of you deeply." Shan Lao whispered fevered.

Asuna moaned more and at that moment she wanted nothing more then to have him that deep within her. She was eager as she tasted him and he shut his eyes as she began to suck on the head of his need. She was too eager and wanted so much in this moment and she slid him down her throat. His taste was driving her to feral as she growled around him.

"Mouth good. Yes it is so good as you take me. Asuna this is what you wanted? You wished me insane for you? So fucking good. You like the nasty words my heart. Yes! More!" He said letting his head fall back.

His long dark hair was unbound and fell past his shoulders as she brought the exquisite pleasure to almost a breaking point. She stopped before he climaxed and she was on all fours. She was breathing so hard and he knew what she needed. He slipped into from behind and he yelped out. He made love to her but the pace was hard and the need so great. He needed to brand something upon her and his hands flexed on her hips. The need for blood was becoming greater as he continued to pound harder. His claws sank into her flesh and she in turn clawed the ground. She snarled wildly out in inu and he actually let out a wraith shriek. He bent over her form and sank his fangs deeply into the back of her shoulder. She screamed out in a loud snarl as his hiebie entered her a little. His cock twitched inside of her as her walls gripped and milked him. Shan Lao's climaxes were always powerful and long with this woman but this moment left him weaker then he had ever been. They shook and trembled together as their bodies rode the waves of blissful orgasm. His temple rested on her back and he felt so faint. She was shaking on all fours and she was barely able to hold them up. Neither Shan Lao or Asuna knew that their act of utter passion had been witnessed in silence. Hyoga had been ready to battle her when the man he knew as Shan Lao had shown up. He looked back and she had ported them to the Western Palace.

He had passed out and he had questions but his arms were wrapped around her. Shan Lao came to and he blinked. He had fed heavily from her and her blood had been heavenly like always. She woke up and he was staring at the mark he had made on her very upper back near her right shoulder blade. He was surprised at himself and now he felt like an ass.

"Please let me up." She whispered.

"Are you angry now?" Shan Lao asked.

"No. I am going to be sick." Asuna said scrambling.

She crawled away from him and began to retch. He frowned and moved closer.

"Asuna?" He asked rubbing her back.

"Shan Lao, we are not going to agree on everything but I assumed your loyalty was to me." She whispered.

"It is to you. You were dumb my heart and until you see that then I have nothing else to say. Forgive me for trying to get you to see my point. I shall stay out of your way." The Jing leader said rolling away from her.

"You go right ahead." She snarled.

"You are sick. We were out in the sun too long and I know I was starving." He said looking for something to wear.

She pointed to the armoire as she kept a small supply of clothing in each era now. She even kept male yukata too. He grabbed a black one and she could not believe he was being so dense.

"You idiot! I am pregnant!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Shan Lao asked stupidly.

"Hai! I am with Shouten now. I was quite not pregnant and now I am." She said retching again.

"But you were to have a moth child." He said confused.

"I was brutalized by an ekimmu named Samyaza. I have found out who Sanra is in league with! She is allies with him and Danika." She said getting a rag and wiping her mouth.

"You are telling me that you are pregnant?" He asked stupidly again.

"Shan Lao!" Asuna yelled impatiently.

"I am trying to process this." He said in shock.

"Well let me explain this; you are male and I am female. We coupled and…" She said in sarcasm.

"Okay smart ass." He said rolling his eyes.

"You were having such a temper tantrum that you just had to make your point?" Asuna asked wryly.

It hit what she was saying and he made a face at her. They both heard a knock on the door and Shan Lao stepped over to her and a green kimono that had been hanging in the armoire appeared on her. She nodded her thanks and called enter. Touga came in and saw Shan Lao. He nodded his head and stared at her.

"What now?" He asked in a deep sigh.

"Touga get laid and stay out of my personal life." She snapped.

The Western Lord choked and he stared at her brazen statement.

"Do you know how rude you are?" Touga asked.

"Do you think I care?" Asuna retorted.

"Will you let Jao look at you later?" Shan Lao demanded still in disbelief.

"Hai." She nodded.

He nodded and he phased out. Touga called on a maid servant as he just could not handle the smell. He jerked her up and she covered her mouth. He shook his head and watched her be sick.

/

She went back to Mongolia and she was tired. It had not occurred to her that she and Shan Lao would conceive. Somehow it did not seem weird either. She shrugged and sighed as she began her search again. The Jing leader was shaken and cautious. He knew her track record and he was trying to be pragmatic. He did not want to want too much and he was giving her space. She sighed yet again and then it occurred to her that she was being followed. She went to lash out and her fist met Hyoga's palm. Her eyes met his green ones and his eyes looked confused.

"You are within my territory." He said in a harsh tone.

"Yet my child is still within your city." Asuna retorted.

"Yes but she is moth." Hyoga retorted.

"I see." She said angry.

His hand slid down her arm and she jerked her head to stare at what he was doing. He did not know either and he jerked her to him. She sucked in her breath and she was mentally thinking that every male she was at odds with was going to get in her way. He could not understand himself and his own actions at all.

"You remind me of her." He said in a shaky voice.

"Of who? Your mate?" She asked.

"Yes. She was soft spoken though and you are so loud. She was tall like you and well formed. Your skin is soft and pale like hers was." He said in such a deep, hoarse tone.

"I am not her." Asuna said firmly.

"The Gods know I know but I saw you yesterday." He growled as his lips found her throat.

Her eyes rolled back and his teeth nibbled and worried the skin of her neck. She moaned at the heavenly sensations and Hyoga was damned. He lost it and there was no preamble or anything. She was against the tree and he was in her as he pressed against her hard. He made such primitive grunts in his insane need to take. She was groaning out too and she truly felt nuts at the moment.

"You like to be dominated. You love it I can see. Gods woman you are not right. Too damn powerful and then you wish to be used well. Oh Gods you feel so good. You have a spell you weave. You are a witch." He growled in her ear.

"Not witch, ass." She snarled.

Hyoga slammed his palm into the bark of the tree and sank his claws into it. He clenched his teeth hard and his eyes bled as she came first. His own body could not hold out as he spilled. Hyoga groaned through his clenched teeth and his temple throbbed.

"Woman." He said in a harsh whisper.

She went to retort and he ported them. She fell flat on his bed and he sat back and began to shed his clothes.

"Hyoga!" She yelled.

He was still within her and he ripped her black hanfu. He exposed her pale flesh and he became maddened. Hyoga had not felt so since his Saaya and he pressed his mouth against the skin of Asuna's throat and clavicle. His member was still hard and his behavior more wanton as he sucked on the succulent flesh. One hand of hers became entangled in his jade hair and she jerked on it painfully as he lost himself to the need. He could not speak as it made no sense. He growled at her throat and he snapped his hips. She groaned out and he snapped again.

"Wrap your legs around my hips." He commanded in his beastly haze.

She obeyed his demand and he cried out as he felt so close to her flesh.

"She was my world. I loved her." He moaned so loudly.

"Not her." She said barely above a whisper.

"I know!" Hyoga hissed.

"Then why?" Asuna managed to query.

"Do not know. Meet my thrusts. Please inu. Give me your all." He yelled out.

She lost it and it was so primitive as she met his powerful thrusts and their previous releases aided their lubrication. He snarled out over and over as his hand palmed her perfect breast and his mouth descended over hers. His kiss held pain and sought deep. Asuna wished he did not hurt as she could not help but feel too. Their kisses were desperate as they met and the end slammed into them. Hyoga yelled out so loudly she feared others would come in concern. His powerful arms shook as they had came together.

"Gods yes!" He cried out as he fell against her.

She was stunned that they had done this again and he did not move so he could eventually remove himself.

"Is it true that male inu knot?" He asked breathless.

"Hai sometimes. If their beasts become engaged then hai." She said in exhaustion.

"How troublesome. This is troublesome for us moth but terribly intimate too." Hyoga admitted.

"It is." Asuna whispered.

"I want to hate you." He stated shutting his eyes.

"Fooled me but I thought you did." She snorted.

"Perhaps if you keep talking." He growled.

"You are so charming." She retorted.

"Shall I be very risqué?" He asked.

"Huh?" She asked stupidly.

"Perhaps it would shut you up. Perhaps you need it." He said smirking meanly.

He finally managed to pull back and he picked her up. He walked her into his bathing room and dumped her into his bath tub. She yelled in anger and he snorted out in amusement. He proceeded to wash her as if she was a small child. Asuna was furious and she had not a clue what he was thinking. She fell into unconsciousness when he pinched a nerve in her neck.

Asuna woke up and she stared into blue eyes. She looked confused and she looked around her surroundings.

"My father said you had passed out. He brought you here." Kenomaru stated.

"Did he? Well I am much better now." Asuna retorted.

"Why do you have to be so belligerent?" He asked softly as she got up.

"Well let me see; your father kidnapped me and you annoy me." She growled.

"You touched me first. I had no intentions until you kissed me." He pointed out.

She made an impatient noise and she got up. Hyoga's behavior made no sense to her and she was shaky.

"Kenomaru, please just let my brash behavior go. Find a good ga onna and please stay away from me. I am no good for you and we have nothing but heart ache. Save yourself the pain." She said softly.

"You lost the babe." He said softly.

"Not by choice." She said trembling a little.

"I am too young I know but you are able to know me in this other era?" He asked standing too.

She nodded and a tear escaped her eye.

"I wanted the babe." He said in understanding.

"You have Saaya." Asuna said trying to walk around him.

"But I wanted that one too." Kenomaru snapped.

"Leave it alone ga!" She yelled.

"Something is not right. It is terribly wrong and you are too emotional." He said nearing her.

He held her face between his hands and she shook from the emotional overload. He kissed her and she did not stop him. Asuna was on overload and she jerked him to her. She got the strange feeling that Hyoga had planned this and she was confused. The kiss took on passionate consumption and their bodies soon became slick with sweat. Kenomaru was feeling out of sorts as he again became entangled with the inu woman. Asuna also snared his yoki unknowingly and it became out of control. Kenomaru was thrown for a mental and physical loop; Menomaru felt the huge mental combustion of his identical twin and he found him passed out right along with the inu female. He frowned as he stared at them both and he got a really good look at her. She was lovely as hell and his twin was under some sort of powerful spell. He did not know that so was Hyoga.

"Oh Kamis!" She said scrambling.

The violence of her nausea left her winded and Kenomaru woke up. He rubbed his eyes as he came fully awake and she was retching terribly.

"Oh Gods." He said moving to her.

"Need to go. Help me." Asuna said with a green face.

"Wait a moment." Kenomaru said jumping up and getting a dressing gown on.

Asuna did not feel well at all and she managed to port to Hadasan. She was weak as hell and she stumbled. A Jing yelled and ran to her. She was clothed in a night gown only and she lay on her side and breathed deeply when Shan Lao appeared. He picked her up and he could see something was really off.

"The stream?" He whispered.

"Hai. Need Nobu." She said sick.

He nodded and he directed for the stream to be opened. He carried her himself and he appeared calm but he was not.

"You do not think your babe will be okay." She said harshly.

"I did not say that." Shan Lao said softly.

"You did not have to. You are used to loss so you are getting ready for another. Screw you Jing Shan Lao." Asuna stated in anger that came out in a wheeze.

He snorted and he went to the stream. Shan Lao worked himself through the time shifting time stream and reappeared some time later. He walked out into modern Mongolia and then phased to Yamasaki General. Nobu was sent for and her healer mate came into a private room and Shan Lao bowed.

"You leaving?" She asked weakly.

"Your belligerence is not something I wish to endure." He stated gently.

Nobu snorted in laughter and she slapped his arm. He listened to her belly and he frowned. Shan Lao was frozen to his spot and Nobu was listening very carefully.

"Little girl Shouten." He said aloud.

Shan Lao looked astonished and he stared at Nobu. Asuna waited patiently and her mate frowned more.

"Asuna! What the hell have you been doing!" He admonished her.

"What?" She demanded.

"Onna! One ga is rough as hell but twins? Twin ga? Are you insane?" Nobu growled.

"Oh shit!" Asuna sighed.

"One boy and one girl. Tell Lord Kenomaru I will personally castrate him myself and gladly!" He snarled as he went to get medicines.

Shan Lao looked at her astonished and she blushed madly. He neared her and he sat on the bed. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he took her hand.

"I know you do not understand but I wish for her. I want her badly. I want her more then you can ever know. I want to be able to raise my own child. I want my chance I was cheated out of." He whispered.

"I know this Shan Lao. I know it and I wish for her too. I do not purposely try to loose my children." She said.

"I know. I have to go." He said.

He phased out and she lay there feeling like hell warmed over and just plain mad. Kenomaru now knew about the other loss and she wondered what was keeping him from yelling at her. Nobu came back and hooked up an IV to give her body immunity to ga shoki. She would have to stay here for two or three days and then move on.

/

She went home to her Tokyo penthouse and she was sleepy. She also found Kenomaru by her front door and he waited patiently for her.

"How long have you waited?" She asked softly.

"When your damn kumo called me and threatened my life." Kenomaru replied raising a jade brow.

She rolled her eyes and she let them in. He walked behind her and shut her door as she sat down. He sat opposite her and just waited.

"What did he say or shall I suffer the wait not knowing?" He asked.

"Twins. I am having ga twins." She said covering her eyes.

He mouthed twins and he stared at her.

"Twins? Really? How did you loose the baby girl?" He asked nearing her.

"An ekimmu attacked me in Britain. He is evil and powerful and behind Sanra tr'Awnhi and Danika Novak." She explained.

"Damn. I wish you would have said something." He whispered.

"Why? You hate me…" Asuna started to say.

"I do not hate you! We have that moment here and you still think I hate you?" He said kneeling before her.

She stared past him and he was getting hard hearted again.

"You intend to what? Do you intend to deny me my children?" Kenomaru asked glacially.

"No!" She said getting glacial too.

"Why can you not love me freely? Why does it have to be a burden to you?" He asked in old bitterness.

Her chest heaved and the feelings that had been a part of them for so long erupted. He growled and he went to get up. She stopped him and he stared at her blankly.

"I have no expectations. You did not tell me before and I am certain that this is not what you wish and I am exhausted trying to forgive and love. I care not what you do as you will do as you wish anyway. I am nothing but a fucking moth anyway, right? I am nothing more then someone to shun and look down upon." He said frowning.

He stood up and so did she. He tried to turn away and she grabbed his shoulder in a strong grip.

"You expected me to betray you and so did I. We were taught that our species were supposed to not trust and we acted it. We somehow managed to have some sort of feelings and we still gave into our prejudices. I never truly meant to hurt you. I truly thought I was protecting you and I can see how it devastated you from your vantage. I am overly protective as it is in my inu nature and I am selfish but damnit Kenomaru, I truly thought I was doing the best by you and then you took Saaya from me. You are the only man that I know besides Katashi that devastated me so badly." She said softly.

His chest was tight and he could not look at her. He had been a self righteous bastard and he had not trusted her. He knew that was part of his problem. When he had fallen in love with her; it had not occurred as the timeline should have been. It happened so far in the past and it killed him. The ga lord turned and his lips met hers in a forlorn kiss that made him sadder. This whole situation made him nothing but devastated and he was truly tired of the pain. Asuna pried his lips open and she tasted so sweet as she tried to seek his heat but he growled very softly and cradled the back of her head. She melted against him as his tongue ran over her teeth and their tongues tangled. His blue eyes shut and he was not cognizant of anything but her breathing. He could hear her soft moans of pleasure as the shared passion climbed. He just wanted to stop hurting and untied her dressing gown. Her fingers went to his pein-fu that was in a rich cream color and they were disrobing each other fast. Kenomaru lifted her up and eased her down as they kissed and he stumbled to her couch. He guided her as their lips continued to tangle and their bodies undulate as they communicated hundreds of years of pain and need. He had always loved her and he always would. Kenomaru was just not made to love any other way.

She lay in bed enveloped in warmth with powerful arms wrapped around her. Her eyes were shut as she felt her dream world crowed in on her. Asuna looked around and she felt fear. Slowly from a mist stepped forward Samyaza.

"How?" She snarled.

"I can still do much and it required your blood." He said in anger.

"I do not want you and I will stop you. I am coming to hate you!" Asuna said in fury.

"Shut up. You only say what you think your corporeal hole is supposed to say but this is my trap Arianrhod." Samyaza smirked.

The mist surrounded her and she was immobile. She realized he had power over the dream state and she panicked. She stared at him in horror.

"What do you want?" She struggled.

"Firstly this." He said sinking to his knees.

He spread her nether lips and let his tongue unfurl. In this state she could not move and he was so pleased. She would begin to experience this physically and he purred as he licked and sucked her into climax. Asuna was trying to fight it and she tried to fight the immobility. He pulled her down and his clothes just seemed to float away.

"You will not stop me this way." Samyaza said smirking.

It was too much; his presence overwhelmed her senses and he filled her completely. She opened her mouth to scream and Kenomaru jerked awake next to her. Something or someone was in her mind and her body was now ice cold. He felt along her body and she was rigid. He cursed and flashes of what she had said haunted him and he wondered if the creature known as ekimmu had somehow gotten to her. Her face was twitching showing pleasure and pain. He got angry and sat up. He lifted his hand and produced a crystal and took a deep breath. He had not done this to her in so long. Kenomaru pressed it into her forehead and waited a moment. He shut his eyes and he was sickened when he saw a creature of immense power and Samyaza whirled when he sensed the presence of someone else. He could not see it but he could feel him.

"So you have unusual powers for a lump of flesh. Why are you here?" The ekimmu said cruelly.

-You interrupt my precious time with the woman I love.- Kenomaru said in his head.

The ekimmu snarled and he underestimated the corporeal daemon. Asuna was no longer under his hold as he stalked around his dream world. The inu-empusae noticed a barrier and she smiled as Kenomaru was using his mental prowess to shield her. He must have augmented his natural pathing ability with a crystal. His mental presence warmed her and their night had been consuming and passionate. She had been amazed at his feelings as he had pressed his lips to every inch of skin and kissed her belly. He had whispered in Mongolian and she had been so touched. He had whispered words of love for his babes and he had told them how much he wished to meet them. He had spoken such soft and tender feelings that it left her awestruck. It hit her that Kenomaru was like Hyoga in some ways as she had seen such deep emotion in the former ga lord. He had been an emotional mess over their mother. It was painful to see how much he had loved her and it seemed his feelings were immobile and he was unable to move on from her death. It was obvious he loved his sons. Hyoga acted towards his twins sons how Kenomaru and Menomaru had acted towards Saaya; overprotective, over zealous, and jealous of her time. Asuna fully realized that the ga were clannish and family oriented but also powerful warriors. They also seemed to pair off and form deep emotional attachments and she felt his amusement in her head.

-You are just now realizing this? - he thought.

"Well my thoughts of your kind have been of the warrior side and our issues." She said aloud.

Samyaza was insulted that they were acting as if he was not even there. Asuna turned her eyes on him and her eyes were green. A moment later she woke up and she gasped loudly. Kenomaru was beside her wide awake and as she looked around.

"Bastard!" She hissed.

"He does not think much of us normal daemons. So that is an ekimmu." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Most are not that strong to leave their plane." Asuna said softly.

"How did you know so much about my father?" He asked.

"He ran his mouth. He liked to tell me how inferior I was." She snorted.

Kenomaru smiled and that sounded like the Hyoga. He had loved his father very much but his desire for more land and conquest had been almost the undoing of the moth nation. He lay back on the bed and pressed his nose into her neck.

"You smell good." He whispered.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

Kenomaru was too wrapped up in this and he pushed his emerging desire inside of her and she moaned softly as he moved gently.

"This is all I want. I want to feel as though I have the right to do this. I have loved you damn near all my life." He said barely pressing his lips to her soft neck.

"You want to feel as though you can take my body any time?" She teased.

"Silly woman. Love you." He said nipping her ear.

His actions made her moan and the slow love making ended up making her crazed. She ended up having to jerk away from him and bring him to heaven. Kenomaru was just thrilled to be in her bed and in her arms and in love. His dream of a family was coming to fruition and he intended to dog her steps.

He was furious. He was stalking the circle and his anger was making him stay longer but he could not leave. Sanra appeared after he had summoned her. She looked pleased as punch and he narrowed ice like green eyes. She walked the perimeter of the stones and she stared at him.

"You called on me master?" Sanra purred.

"I want in!" He snarled.

"What can I do? The former Sahen whore has hidden the sword and it is proving difficult. Your whore has caught on." She said crossing her arms.

"I have given you access to great powers Sanra! I have given you much and now you dawdle." Samyaza said coldly.

"Perhaps maybe we can find a way into Soul Society. Maec did at one time. That is where she hides when she is not on this plane. You can come into Hueco Mundo briefly as you have done so before." She pointed out.

Samyaza blinked and her idea had merit. He looked at her and she was not betraying him but she did have her own agendas.

"What do you want the most my little one?" He asked.

"I want Maec. He has always been mine." Sanra pouted.

"Ah but I am certain he is Math." Samyaza said pacing.

"So? That was another life and what does it matter? You are still worried about that brat?" She asked.

"They have discovered he is not truly of that clan Sanra. All your weaving of lies is coming undone." He snapped.

"They will not find his true family. I wiped them all out. I had to." She hissed.

"Such a nasty little bitch you are. You actually killed the rival family of your father and took their babe. How very ingenious of you." He smiled as he neared her.

"I had to make certain that Maec was free for the throne. Our father needed to die and Maec was by far easier to control then the Siberian tr'Awnhi." She said as he palmed her cheek.

Sanra sucked his thumb into her mouth and she had gotten back into his good graces. She pierced the corporeal version of the ekimmu and his smirk was licentious.

"You slut. You want to be fucked." He said crassly.

"Yes. Hurt me." She begged.

It always marveled him how much she enjoyed the brutality and got off on pain. He made her bruised and battered as he made her scream and beg. She was bleeding heavily and just in heaven. Samyaza had no issue hurting her as it was only a game. Using her was only a means to an end and Arianrhod and the restoration of his full power was the end game. Her idea of getting into Soul Society had true merit and she had a plan he could see. He soiled her with his seed and she screamed out. Sanra fell to her back sated and she laughed wildly.

"Modern era is where you need to be and I need to be in the past. I am dead in the future, remember?" She smirked.

"How bothersome." He said frowning.

"Not too big an issue. Just means no paradox. You need to kill someone powerful so who shall I bring you?" She purred.

"Bring me one of his children." Samyaza smiled.

"He does have so many. Too bad I cannot get my hands on his favorite brats." She pouted.

"No but you did see to it that the Besud bitch died. Go and bring me my sacrifice and I shall get in Hueco Mundo. What are you thinking?" He asked bluntly.

"The evil bastard shinigami named Aizen Sosuke. He should be quite interested to meet a relative of the King of Soul Society." Sanra grinned.

Samyaza was now in a really good mood and Sanra phased out to bring him the way into her home plane. She really did not care he was fixing to kill one of her nephews. Maec did not care either.

The battles with the shinigami were going well and Aizen was sitting in the meeting with his remaining Espada. Grimmjow was fumbling with hands bored out of his mind and he made it obvious.

"Grimmjow do you have something better to do?" He asked pleasantly.

"Naw. Just bored as shit." The feline Arrancar grumbled.

Aizen suppressed a grin behind his pleasant façade and Gin appeared. He said something to him and he immediately rose.

"Go about your business my Espada." He said as he followed his former lieutenant.

They walked to the throne room and he ascended the high pillar. There was a being with white hair and green eyes that looked no older then he did. The spiritual pressure on the being was immense and he was intrigued immediately.

"Who are you are?" Aizen asked pleasantly.

"Who I am does not matter but know that the one known as the King of Soul Society is my father." He smirked.

That got his attention really fast and he stared at the being.

"You have my attention." He said leaning back.

"He goes by many names and he has been around a very long time indeed but I know how he cowers inside his little existence. I am more like you and I refuse to settle inside the standard. I am known as an ekimmu and your sometimes enemy is a very deep interest of mine. Now I need inside of Soul Society and my pawn tells me you are the one who can get me in. Do so and I will give you a coup against my meaningless half sibling." Samyaza stated.

"How very interesting. It is no issue getting in. It is issue fighting against the Gotei Thirteen." Aizen smirked.

"Well that shall be your problem. I am on a particular mission. She will have to show up." He said in anger.

"Lady Asuna?" He asked curiously.

"That is one of her names. Like my father she has many." He snarled.

"She piss you off?" The former shinigami said curious.

"Her name was Arianrhod and she was more powerful then most. She will return to her post at my side or I will destroy her for all time." He said coldly.

"Well. Good luck with that. She is a stubborn onna." Aizen chuckled.

Samyaza found himself curious with this being and he followed Aizen into an inner sanctum. His hunger was intense and he knew if he was to stay here then he would have to feed often. He made plans and quickly and Aizen would have to provide more then just a way in.

Grimmjow was listening and he made a garganta. Aizen was such an arrogant fucker that he never gave a shit about his comings and goings. Some knew about Haruya and Kumiko but not many. His girl kit was gorgeous and his boy awesome. Asuna kept them now in this era and he had constant contact with them at the moment. He and the shinigami brat had come to blows recently and Grimmjow had even ganged up with the Muguruma asshole. Ichigo needed a serious attitude adjustment. Haruya was getting upset because Hinata had been acting butt ass wild. Grimmjow had beat the kid and Ichigo had come at him for touching the kid. Kensei had stepped in to side with the Arrancar. It had been a weird fucking night in the Sixth Espada's life. He stopped by to see his kids and Kumiko went nuts when she saw him. She squealed and her Haha was around. He was glad and he felt her aura. He went up the steps like a normal person and it was night. He found her on the floor and he was shocked.

"Awe fuck!" He growled.

She was groaning in pain and he could see a stab wound in her chest and she was trying to move.

"Who fucking did this to ya?" He demanded roughly.

"Menomaru." She said weakly.

"A fucking ga? You let a fucking ga take you?" Grimmjow snorted.

"Oh shut up." Asuna said in annoyance as he helped her up.

"Damn bitch you are fucked up." He said smirking.

"Go to hell Arrancar. You see your daughter and son?" She demanded.

"Hai." He said making a face.

"Jerk." She muttered as he found a rag.

"You know you like fucking me." He teased.

"Your mouth! Damn it Grimmjow, please." Asuna groaned at his crass mouth.

"Yeah yeah. That's real good. Kay you're gonna live. Now I want me some." He said grinning.

She rolled her eyes and he had bandaged her up. He gently took her and that was not his normal style but he figured he could be decent. He popped his head up from the pillow in after thought and saw her sleeping peacefully.

"Tell you about the ekimmu fucker later." He mumbled.

"Huh?" She said popping up her head.

"Yeah some white haired fucker showed up and started chatting it up with Aizen." He yawned.

"Oh Kamis." She scrambled.

"What the hell?" He demanded.

"That is Samyaza! How did he get into Hueco Mundo?" She asked horrified.

"Not a cool. Lay down!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I cannot. What did he say?" Asuna asked desperate.

"I dunno. I wasn't like in the room but he said something like Soul Society." He yawned.

"Oh shit." She said getting nervous.

Asuna scrambled for clothes and she stumbled. Her mind was going a mile a minute and both Hueco Mundo and Soul Society had an abundance of reiastu but Soul Society had Juria. She was suddenly freaked out and if he could move between the other planes then he might be one step closer to getting into this one and Sounga.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Very heavy and emotional chapter. Forgotten times of early days. The first and the beginning. Facing that which was the start and going back to a beginning. The Hu face their own familial issues as the twins deal in issues in themselves. Wenling makes decisions that bind and divide. A thought dead enemy returns and sadness rips through Asuna's family. Truth of a sister is known. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Where We Left Off

Every muscle hurt and he was now in the palace as his healers worked on his various cuts and bruises. Some wounds were deep and gashes nasty but he had killed many. He was a young lord and his shiny black hair was undone and fell around his face in an ebony cascade. His emerald green eyes were shut as the aches and pains were worked out.

"My lord do you require pain relief?" He was asked by his longtime maid servant named Jun.

"No. I will be okay." He mumbled.

"Very good sir. If you need anything then please let me know." Jun said bowing.

He smiled to himself and the old girl was so loyal. He could not remember a point in his life that he had not known her. His mind was sleepy and he heard shouts. He shot up and threw on a yukata and grabbed the fang of his dead father. He ran outside and there was a beautiful onna fighting a beast that looked like ash and fire. She unleashed yoki unlike he had ever seen and he was shocked as the creature made a horrible cry and tried to lash out but she produced a shield of sorts of wind and again began to unleash winds of horrendous strength that finally caused the monster back.

"You bastard! Fight me Raganos!" She screamed.

The beast faded out and the onna let her fang recede. She whirled about and her mouth dropped. The young Manchu lord was staring at a Western bitch and she was stunning and powerful. She had on a green battle hanfu with yellow lilies in accent. Her silver hair had blood streaked in it and her eyes were blazing green. The ebony haired inu was dry mouthed as he stared at the female warrior and she stepped back. What really astonished him was that she was pregnant. Her belly was round and she stared at him as her eyes slowly returned to a amber-brown. She had the crest of the House of the Moon and she tried to step away.

"Onna!" He said moving to stand in front of her.

"Lord Katashi." She whispered softly.

"You know my name?" He asked.

"Hai. I am sorry to have disturbed and trespassed my lord." She said bowing and hiding her smirk; the irony was not lost on her.

"You are another inu so it is no issue. Who are you?" He asked astonished.

"I am not being rude Lord Katashi but I cannot tell you my name. I have to go but it is my honor to meet you. May I ask you a question?" She asked softly.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Have you perhaps become acquainted with an onna who has black hair and maybe grey eyes?" She asked.

He blanched and she nodded. How the onna had known he had no clue and she was fixing to port.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Lord Katashi, she was using you. She used you to beget herself with your heir." Asuna said bluntly.

"What?" Katashi said turning red.

"Hai. How long has it been?" She asked.

"Almost long enough, oh hell." He said almost stumbling.

Asuna sighed and she neared him. She refused to stop Sanra from having Ang Chi as she loved the young man as her own and always would. She would just enjoy killing her. Samyaza had to retreat from Hueco Mundo but Aizen know knew of him and that spelled major trouble. She had followed Sanra's footsteps and they had led her here. She had been dogging the female wraith and it had been a few months. Her body was showing more because of her twins and her baby girl. Shan Lao was never far off and she realized that both Kenomaru and the Jing leader were both keeping close tabs on her. She and the younger of the ga lords were passionate again. He had sworn he loved her and he swore he would not do what he had done before. Menomaru was at odds with his brother and they had violent rows over Kenomaru's choice of being with her again. Saaya was thrilled. The young ga princess was so happy that she beamed constantly. She was actually in her mother's life often now and she would lay her head on her mother's belly and speak to her siblings. Asuna was at peace for the first time since Saaya had been born with her ga love. Why Hyoga had done what he had done she had not a clue but she did not have time to question him and she was not even in the right time frame.

"I am sorry to have to tell you Lord Katashi but I have been fighting this bitch a very long time. She is evil and she wants Manchuria. She is the one who killed Tekeshi." She lied.

"What? She killed my father?" He asked shaking and trembling.

"Hai. Now I must go but know I am desperately trying to stop her." Asuna assured him.

"The babe? What about the babe?" Katashi asked horrified.

"What about him?" She asked.

"Him?" The Manchu lord asked stunned.

She realized how truly young he was and she led him to his garden. She sat down and she watched him.

"You said she was evil. If he is my pup then…" He said actually trembling.

"You never wanted him." Asuna mumbled.

"Pardon me?" He asked horrified.

"Nothing. I can search for him but I am uncertain where exactly to look." She replied.

"Who are you? How do you know all this?" He demanded.

"I am Asuna. The being who trapped you is called a Shouten. There are several groups but are all ruled by one clan called the tr'Awnhi in Astana, Kazakhstan. I am half inu and half empusae uppyr. I know of these beings because they are blood drinkers as well." She said condensing the truth.

"She used me to father a child? I will not allow it! How do I find her and my pup?" Katashi asked flatly.

"I do not know for certain. I only know that he was born." She said softly.

"I need to find him!" He growled.

"I understand." She nodded.

Asuna stood up and he did too. He also grabbed her arm.

"You cannot leave. You cannot tell me all this and tell me that my child is with a monster!" He growled.

"He will not stay with her." She said narrowing her eyes.

"You are not from here." He said surprised.

"No. Listen to me well my friend; trust me okay? Listen to me and I will do my best." She said meeting his eyes.

He nodded and he felt winded. She ported out and he decided to try and follow her scent. She was such an entrancing creature and he went to get cleaned up. If he had a pup; he intended to find him and quick before that monster turned him into one.

Wenling was lying on the beach and her babies were sleeping. She loved being a mother and Ryuu loved being a father. She loved her dragon mate passionately and she loved her other dragon passionately. She was going to hell she knew but she was happy. Ryuu had shocked her when he told her that he suspected and he wanted the truth. She told him that it was not what he thought and he had flatly told her that his honor demanded that he allow and abide by some sort of arrangement. He owed Jortel everything he had stated. That little bit had shocked her. She had not seen her sky dragon in about a week and she decided to find him. She sat up and she made her mist appear. She walked through and she went to the lodge palace. She saw Arman and she bowed low to him and he smiled at her. She winked at him and he chuckled. She found Jortel and he was polishing his sword.

"Why have you not come?" She demanded.

"My lovely mate I do have responsibilities." He stated.

"To me too." Wenling teased.

"Oh?" Jortel asked quirking a brow.

He laid his sword aside and she came to straddle his waist. He smiled softly and she kissed him. He groaned immediately and she was in a mood. He found out that she got in moods a lot. He thanked his gods often for that one.

"Ryuu talked to me." She whispered in his ear.

"We agreed to keep separate." He moaned as she touched him.

"He does not want to." Wenling said running her tongue along his ear.

"Woman you are going to make me…Oh mon dieux." Jortel cried out.

She chuckled and he was gasping as a sudden orgasm wracked him. His mate had wicked control of mental powers and she was not shy about using them.

"He wants to meet with you. He said he wishes to put aside harsh feelings." She said sucking his bottom lip.

She could have asked him to put his head on a pike and he would do it. He laid back and groaned out.

"Oui." He whispered.

"You love me." She laughed.

"Oui. You have no idea." He said feeling lethargy take him.

"Oh come on Jortel. Your nu zi needs a romp. You are such a pretty dragon you know." She teased.

"Oui I know." He said grinning.

She playfully hit his chest and he grabbed her. They tussled and ended up in the throes of passion. All in his homeland knew how much their prince loved this woman. Finally Jortel got to a bucket that held drinking water. He downed some and he wondered what the Asian dragon wanted. Wenling was stirring and she was so beautiful on the furs and she grinned at him.

"What?" Wenling asked.

"Happy." He said softly.

"Good." She grinned.

"I wish you had not lost your tail. I wish I had been there." He said nearing their bed.

"It is over. Still cannot confirm if that bastard is dead." She growled.

"Is the tiger still trying?" Jortel asked.

"I have not seen him. Most tigers find me offensive you know." She said stretching.

"Stupid idiots." He snorted.

She smiled and he let his fingers trail along her full breasts. He was waiting to father any children which did not make his father happy but it was what he wanted. Jortel wanted time to cherish his mate and worship her. She heard his mind and she let his fingers trail down her belly till he reached her center.

"Jortel." She whimpered for him.

"Oui my love?" He asked mesmerized.

"Do not tease me so." She begged.

"But did we not just make love?" Jortel asked teasing.

"Yes." Wenling moaned as he slipped fingers inside of her.

"My mate wishes for me again?" He asked as his brown eyes darkened.

"Yes." She moaned harder.

"Oui." He said as he lowered his mouth to softly kiss hers.

She eagerly met his lips and she was enraptured. It was so good and so wonderful as they gave in.

/

It seemed odd to be here and not in secret. He was not comfortable and he wore clothes of his station as a prince. Ryuu too was dressed well and the eldest son of Ryukotsusei met Jortel on the beach. He sat down on the sand and Jortel followed.

"Look. I shall cut to the point. I owe you for saving her life. You obviously love her and this sneaking around crap is no good. So let us both man up and deal with it. We give each other respect and time and we shall do fine." He shrugged.

"Agreed." Jortel nodded.

Wenling stood by and she had other ideas. She had talked to her mother and she was taking a risk but she walked down the sand and she plopped between them.

"Here is the deal." She started.

"Wenling!" Ryuu growled.

"Oui." Jortel snapped.

The woman they both loved brazenly undid her hanfu and both males were actually scandalized. She stood up and the silk fell down her pale body. She moved away from both of them and she smiled to herself. She decided she was going to have them both when she wanted. Wenling was not a good tigress at all and she decided to embrace her heritage and she began to toy with her clit in front of them. Ryuu's mouth dropped and Jortel was absolutely turned on. He loved her strength and her brazenness; it was what attracted him to her. Ryuu gulped and felt himself stirred.

"You really going to allow her to touch herself unaided?" Jortel asked in disbelief.

"Are you?" Ryuu retorted.

"No." He growled with deep lust.

Jortel jumped her and kissed her crazily and she snarled into his mouth and Ryuu could not take it. His devious mate had drawn him into a threesome and somehow he did not care. He jerked her hand away from her center and began to lash his tongue and suckle her clit in retribution. Wenling was overloaded quickly and Jortel was the one to direct how things went. He allowed Ryuu to take her center and he was cautious but Wenling was begging him. He was beyond caring of decorum and the pleasure was so freaking intense. Ryuu too was loosing it and they both took her at the same time. The sky dragon spoke broken French and his mate was speaking utter filth. He was loosing his mind as she whispered nasty words. Ryuu knew some French and his ears burned from her speaking. His climax was so intense that he did black out and Wenling was soaked in sweat. Jortel screamed out in an agonizing way. His high was simply divine and he was trembling from the strength.

"Devilish woman." He whispered out of breath.

"Better then fighting right?" She asked still trembling.

"Oui. Must do this again. So good." He mumbled nuzzling her neck.

"So would you consider moving here part time?" Wenling asked slyly.

"Clandestine sex is clandestine sex my love." He said wryly.

Ryuu came to and he was sheepish. He stared at the other man and he blushed madly. Wenling Turned her head and grinned.

"Feel good?" She asked softly.

"Hai." He nodded breathless.

"You two can be friends?" Wenling asked.

"You ask us this now?" Ryuu asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" She purred.

"Oh Kamis. I am a lecherous idiot." He moaned.

"So?" Wenling asked.

"I asked him to come here so we could be friends. You on the other hands turned it into a threesome." He blushed.

"Jortel liked it." She said grinning.

"I did not say I did not like it." Ryuu said turning redder.

"You my friend have been sheltered." Jortel snorted.

Things calmed down as they all slowly removed and cuddled Wenling. She enjoyed it so much and she smiled widely. It was perfect and she was in love.

Heiden wanted revenge and he wanted to kill the bitch. She had nearly killed him on that battlefield. He had never known such fear. He was stalking her without her knowing and this thing had become an obsession and he knew it would kill one of them and he intended it to be her. What he had not expected was to find himself beginning to truly know her. Her twin was the same in looks but it was Wenling who was more daring he found out. He also found out that she was mated both to the sky dragon and the Ryuku Prince. His obsession was quite a woman and he also discovered she was being hunted by one of her own kind. That surprised him as she was perfect for a reptile male. Reptiles did not handle weak females at all and Wenling was hunting in the forests.

"Hello." She heard across the forest.

She turned her tiger head and she saw Shirong. He smirked at her and she growled. He waved in sarcasm and she dug her paw into the ground.

"You know you are such a fucking beautiful tigress. I admit it astonishes and surprises me how powerful you are but it makes me so incredibly curious. Can you change form or shall I hunt you down?" He asked pleasantly.

She roared a rather impertinent response and he grinned.

"Good. I am glad." Shirong said as he allowed his own transformation.

Wenling was pissed off and he was huge. He was beautiful as well and he prowled in front of her. His eyes were green and gorgeous to behold as stared at the entrancing female. She had not sought him and he was in a hunting mood. Shirong jumped on her and she snarled wildly and her eyes widened. He had pinned her and she felt his very prominent genitalia. He yowled loudly and she shuddered under his frame. Shirong wanted her and he was telling her so. She tried to fight and he was straining badly and his beastly mind was taking him over. He did not want it to be like this and he forced himself off of her. He made himself change form and his eyes were red. Wenling too changed form and she was out of breath.

"You base your opinion of Byakko men off of Byakko nobility. I am not. You tell yourself that all male tigers dislike strong nu zi and it is not true. I cannot stop thinking about you." He admitted.

"You have no idea who I am." She said coldly.

"You are Hu but we both know how huge the family is. We could be tenth cousins for all we know." Shirong stated.

"Quon Hu is my Ba." She snarled.

His eyes widened and he stared at her in astonishment. She stood up fully and stared him down.

"It is possible to come from different eras through magics. Ba and Uncle Cheung have returned to the other era at the moment but Wen and I were needed here. My mother is the Western Heir. I am half Byakko, one quarter inu, and one quarter empusae. So you see Chen is my jii-chan." She said crossing her arms.

Shirong neared her and Wenling had expected him to be disgusted. She had not expected him to kiss her. She had expected him to scoff at her mixed nature and she whimpered as he kissed her deeply and she remembered her mother telling her that male tigers gave mind altering ones. She had confirmed that they indeed were not really related even if they carried the same family name. His kiss was making her shake completely and he finally released her mouth. He guided her hand and he suppressed the need to moan loudly.

"I have followed you some. Yes, I am crazy about you. Call it insane but I want you. I want you badly." He husked.

He was taking a chance but he stepped back and she was struck dumb. Male tigers just did not do this. He disrobed and he settled at the base of a tree. His eyes were still red and he watched her. His eyes held need and profound desire. He lifted his hand and beckoned her over. Wenling moved and she came to stand over him. He looked up at the future princess of the Byakko tigers and he growled softly.

"Princess. Touch me please." He whispered.

"Shirong." She said biting her lips.

"Please. If only once." Shirong stated.

Wenling sank to her knees and her hand brushed his erection. He moaned loudly and his hips bucked. He was giving her total control and again tigers just did not do this. He had pulled himself back in his true form and she was shocked. Wenling lost it and she lowered her mouth. He roared softly as she licked at his member. She was acting out and she grew bold. His eyes shut in ecstasy as she wrapped her lips around his crown. Shirong had figured to even gain her interest it would take fighting his instincts. She was a proud being and he could see how the male tigers would view her as a threat. Their own stupid pride would blind them to the obvious; this female was utter perfection. He did not realize his thoughts were heard and she sank him down her throat. He cried out and she began to suck him off right there. He was lost in the utter wonder that she was producing with her luscious mouth. Wenling said to hell with it and she pulled back after slow and agonizing. He was breathing hard and his cock wept. She pressed her hand to his shoulder and ported them via her shoki to Dong Jiang. He was groaning in agony but she stood up and he watched in desire as she shed her silks. She sank down him at the same time as she straddled his waist.

"Once Shirong Hu. I love my mates. Once I want to feel what it is like with a tiger." She whispered hoarsely.

"Oh Gods nu zi." He moaned as she gripped him.

"I am nasty little tigress. I act like you boys do." She said in a lewd tone.

"You should act as you are." Shirong moaned more.

"I bet you want to lay me back." Wenling whispered in his ear.

"Only if you wish it." He said growling.

"Yes." She nodded nibbling her own lip.

He moved forward so she was on her back and he began to piston slowly back and forth. He saw how she reacted and it made him melt. Shirong watched in lustful fascination as the tigress underneath lost her breath and groaned loudly. She was desperate it seemed to meet his hips and the feeling within her walls was one he could not properly describe. Chen would loose his head if he knew his granddaughter was being taken by a commoner. She growled loudly and he realized she was telepathic. He lowered his mouth to below her ear and nipped softly. Wenling quivered around him and she was going to explode. He kept his thrusts slower to give her maximum pleasure and it made her crazy.

"Please. I am coming. Please take your too. Please!" She groaned out.

"Not yet. I can hold back. I want to see your face. You are so beautiful Princess Wenling Hu. You are perfection and I am sorry other Byakko men are so stupid." He groaned out.

An utterly massive orgasm hit her and Shirong was shocked by how hard her walls gripped him. He choked and it was utter heaven.

"Oh Gods." He hissed in euphoria.

Wenling saw red too and she bit into his shoulder. He was hit by more orgasmic sensations and he could not hold back. He stiffened up as his seed expelled from his body harshly. He was muttering and crying out as the euphoria was drugging him. He had intended to pull back but he had no time. She had wrapped her legs around his waist as he shook and trembled.

"You do have blood drinker in you." He managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Yes. Why do you think you are commoner?" She demanded.

"Because I am." Shirong replied.

"Lady Lihua is too." She said miffed.

"She mated into the Hu house princess. It is one thing to mate a tigress into your house but to fornicate with a crown princess is quite another." He smiled wistfully.

"I thought all Hu were of noble blood." Wenling stated surprised.

"No. There are branches that are quite common and I am from one. Thank you." He said kissing her hand.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"You have given me a fantasy. Thank you. You said once. I begged you and you gave me once. I honor your family princess." He said giving her a soft lingering kiss.

She groaned into it and it was so gentle and seeking. He kissed her absolutely and utterly, insanely stupid before he let her lips go. He slowly withdrew from her body and she moaned as he did so.

"I do believe I left my clothes back there." He smiled mirthfully.

"Yes." She said blushing.

She dressed and she ported them back. He grabbed for his clothes and sighed as he pulled them on. She was flushed from their encounter and he stood up as she did. He kissed her cheek and then stepped back. He bowed low before her and she blushed madly. He ported via his shoki and he was gone. Wenling realized what she had done and who she had done it with. She shut her eyes and sighed. She needed a good bath and some time with Wen. She began to trudge back towards the castle and she stiffened. A face she hated so much suddenly appeared before her and Heiden stared at her. He was in humanoid form.

"Well well well frau. You seem to actually enjoy being a whore." He said cruelly.

"Please. You should learn to stay dead asswipe." She said growling.

"Ja this seems to be so personal now." Heiden stated as he neared her.

"You raped me!" Wenling screamed.

"You came into my lands." He snarled.

"I am so sorry I did not realize you fucking red skinned bastards were not united." She scoffed.

"You did not ask frau. You showed up and began to kill without thought. He said furious.

"Okay maybe I should have asked. Do not really like you all." She said in anger.

"Really? No joke? I am shocked." He said in sarcasm.

"You know you are a sick fuck." She said as her eyes began to bleed silver.

"How about this Wenling. How about we try to talk civil before we attack. I have been shadowing you for months now. I want to know some things before I kill you." He said smirking.

"Oh you are funny." Wenling sneered.

"Ha ha." He growled.

"So what do you want to know before I freeze your nuts off?" She asked too sweetly.

"What exactly were you after besides the white?" Heiden demanded.

"That was it buddy. My twin was miserable and I felt it all the time. Big enough reason for me. You decided to be a major arsehole and I really hate you." She said baring fangs.

"I do not believe you!" He said stalking closer.

"No boy. You think I jest. I will freeze your nut sack right off your body and make you a eunuch." She threatened.

Heiden moved fast and grabbed her wrists in a powerful grip. He stared at her mouth and he had seen what she had done to the mammal male. He was being stupid but he was way too obsessed with her.

"You almost killed me." He whispered.

"Yeah you too asshole." She growled.

"I want you." Heiden said loosing it.

She snarled and he kissed her in a bruising way. She groaned as he kissed her; his reptile tongue seeking hers. She groaned and snarled at the same time and he further lost it when he jerked his head back. He held her head and she realized her own error. Heiden used his petrification and he wanted her too much. She felt like lead and he lowered her to the ground.

"You have become the bane of my existence but I want you so much frau. I want you so much." He hissed in anger.

She could say nothing and she realized he was going to take her. She tried to scream and she mentally tried to reach Wen. What she was not prepared for was him preparing her. Heiden intended to make her hate herself and he had conflicting desires for her. He wanted her dead as much as he wanted her body. He positioned her body and hooked her legs in his elbows. She made a tiny whimper when the head of his cock pushed past the ring of muscle in her bottom.

"I will take you. I will use you and you will know who will become your master. You value your independence so much. Oh frau! Ja!" He moaned.

Tears leaked from her eyes as it horrified her that he had prepared her too well. He was not hurting her this time and only wounding her pride which he was doing in spades. Wenling felt him fondle and squeeze her clit with gentle pressure and she could not even scream in rapture.

"You will scream rape I am sure." Heiden growled.

He jerked himself back and used her own clothes to wipe himself. He pressed into her center and she whimpered just a little as he moaned more.

"I shall surmise Wenling; I bet you that your mates have been careful have that not? I shall not." He said stroking harder.

She stared at him in utter rage and he knew it felt good. She would hate herself and he was reaching his limit and he buried himself deeply inside of her as his orgasm left him. He made sure to moan loudly in her ear as he made certain she knew he was well pleased.

"Good whore. You came you slut. Now my darling enemy I have upped the antey. Your mates will want to hunt me down and kill me ja? Frau I hope your womb was ripe. I hope I put my seed in your belly. If you are pregnant and try to rid yourself; I will kill you. I want an heir for all my trouble." He said kissing her mouth.

He jerked back and stared down at her. He smirked with malice and he leaned down to suckle a breast for good measure. She had her eyes shut and tears leaked from them. He released her tit with an audible pop and he growled softly.

"Dream of killing me. Dream of freezing off my nut sac as you put it. Dream of shoving your ice through my dick as I shoved it into your cunt. You will know your place frau." He said rising.

He shifted out and she was there until his damn petrification wore off or someone came to look for her. She was mortified and humiliated. She knew that was what he wanted and she only felt the hot salty tears fall.

Jortel was the one to find her. He was so sick what he tasted and he picked her up. He said nothing and he had assumed she had killed him. The sky dragon shifted her back to the Ryuku Kingdom castle and he entered Ryuu's chambers. The prince was up and shocked.

"She has been petrified." He said in disgust.

"What?" He asked.

"Heiden. He did this." Jortel said laying her down.

Tears fell from her eyes and it confirmed what he could taste.

"I thought him dead!" Ryuu cried.

"We never found his body Ryuu! Good Gods. I did not think him so." The white said in anger.

"Wenling? He violated you?" He asked in disgust.

"Petrification can last hours. Have your healer look her over." The white said standing.

"Shit." Ryuu said rising.

"Do not think to shun her again! She did not invite this!" Jortel growled.

"I had no intentions of it!" He growled in return.

"Fine. You acted like an ass before oui? She is a victim of an insane beast." He said in fury.

"So what do your kind do?" He demanded.

"We cut off the offending organ." He snapped.

"Rape is not tolerated I see." Ryuu stated.

"Damn right. Women are venerated amongst my kind. We worship many as goddesses. Now I get the healer." Jortel commanded.

Ryuu growled and he went to get Rena. Her Scandinavian mate sat by her and took her hand.

"Chere? I am so sorry. I know to respect your hunting. My instincts war with my need to give you space." He said sighing.

She blinked and he knew she was angry and soon the healer was there. They gave her bath immediately and she was checked over. Rena was horrified immediately but she kept quiet. Hours later after she had slept Wenling woke up. She slowly got up and went to the ancient dragoness. Rena watched her face and she patted the cushion next to her.

"Good news is that the bastard did not get you pregnant." Rena stated softly.

"Oh thank the Gods." She said in relief.

"But onna you know any tigers?" She asked gently.

"What?" Wenling asked trembling.

"Hai. I told them boys nothing but you have got a tiger in your belly. Kind of hard to explain that one." She said softly.

"Please Rena say nothing." She said horrified.

"What do you plan missy?" The old dragoness stated.

"No idea. Oh Gods it was only a fascination. A tiger who actually did not treat me like crap because I was powerful." She said looking down.

"Well missy sounds like you may need to make a mate of him then. Just a suggestion. Those boys want revenge and if I know them Byakko are right strong youkai. Perhaps you should just do as your ma does." She suggested.

Wenling stared straight ahead and she wondered what the hell it would be like. She stood up and she knew she would not abort a cub. She ported to Dong Jiang and she went in search of Shirong Hu. She found him amongst Byakko soldiers and they all stared at her. Shirong was surprised to see her and he bowed low. The others figured they should follow suit and bowed as well. Her silver hair was down and she wore a kimono at the moment.

"General Shirong we need to talk please." She said respectfully.

"As you wish." He nodded.

"General do you wish us to do drills sir?" His commander asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes." Shirong nodded.

Wenling led the way and he followed. His commander was his very good friend and he had confessed his feelings for the nu zi. He had also confessed what had happened.

"Okay dude this is the deal. I screwed up." She said when they were more private.

"Pardon?" He asked raising a brow.

"Sorry. Language is not as stuffy where I am from. I fucked up. I am knocked up and my enemy showed up. Asshole had his way with me but turns out I have a cub. Imagine that! Me have a Byakko cub. Ba is going to flip out. He actually will cry I think, anyway. You should know and I am probably going to return to my era and have the little buggar there. I just have to think. You are awesome by the way." She said pacing.

"What?" He asked trying to follow.

"Yeah sorry. Look, I do not expect anything. Jii-chan Chen will absolutely flip out. He will honest to gods cry but he gave up on Wen and me. Zi is Ba's heir but you know we girls are royalty. So you know now and I am going to love the snot out of my cub. So thank you I guess." She said meeting his eyes.

Shirong's chest was heaving and he was hearing too much. She figured he would be thrilled she was letting him off the hook and he suddenly realized what she was telling him and he grew furious.

"You intend to deny me my child?" He asked in anger.

"Well not deny exactly but you do not need him or her. You are a single guy here. You have a sweet set up as far as I can tell. I am mated and I can eventually work my mates into the idea. I just cannot rub their faces into the idea that gee, I slept with a Byakko." She said bluntly.

"Your era sounds disgusting. I cannot believe you would do this! I did not intend for this but how dare you!" Shirong said in absolute fury.

"Look. I thought I would try and do the right thing. It is my baby and my body. You asked and you received so back off." She growled.

"You think it was just a fuck? How nice. Well Princess Wenling I can see your views of us male Byakko will not change. I am sick in my heart that you would be so cold. I am not wealthy or of nobility but I would have cared for my cub. Go on. You will always see me and all tigers as beneath you." He said in actual hurt.

She blinked as she watched him bow. He stalked off and she had wounded him. She took a deep sigh and it had worked. She felt like a wretch but she had a plan.

Shirong stared at the fire and he was bitter. He had actually thought he had reached her and he had thought it had been something different. It was a bitter pill to know that somewhere at sometime his cub would be born and he would not know it. He had no recourse and her family had more power then Gods in Byakko society. It was a bitter pill to swallow that he had bared himself like a simpering idiot and she had probably laughed at him. He sipped at his wine and he heard pounding on his door. He went to it and opened it. There stood the identical twin of the nu zi he had been obsessed with.

"Princess." He said bowing.

"She told you. You knocked up my sister dumb ass." She growled.

"Yes. I am sorry. It happened and now she told me what she intends." Shirong said crossing his arms.

"Yeah well she is trying to drive you off idiot." Wen snapped.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"She is confused and raped by the red fucker. She does not want to hurt Jortel and Ryuu but she really likes you. Must admit you have a nice ass. Saw her memories." She said bluntly.

Shirong turned absolutely red at her blatant statements and he sat down.

"What do you mean raped?" He asked.

"Means the red basilisk named Heiden petrified her and took her without consent. Her mates are furious. Jortel has already left the islands and she begged him to wait. Wenling begs no one. Now this in the mix. Dude whatever you did has shaken her up." She admitted.

"Her strength amazes me. I know she was mated and I asked for one time. It is shameful but I wanted her. She thinks so little of her own kind. I wanted her to have one time that was different." He said glaring his green eyes at her.

"Well Jortel had a similar stance. She fell madly in love with the jerk. Personally he pissed me off but hey if she wants to do him more power." She shrugged.

"Your speech is offensive." Shirong growled.

"Do not care. I am Lady Asuna and Prince Quon's daughter. You think I really give a damn about much?" She asked.

"It is obvious you both lack decorum. I am sorry you both have faced prejudice from Byakko but there are some of us who find such tigresses spectacular." He replied.

"Yeah right." She laughed.

A knock on the door came and his commander came in. He saw an identical nu zi to the one who had seen his general and best friend. Guiren was astonished how in fact they looked so much alike. Her tail was intact and it thrashed.

"General Shirong?" He asked.

"I am well Commander Guiren." He said sighing.

Wen narrowed her eyes and she glared at the young man. He was offended by her arrogance and he actually hissed. She smirked and Shirong stood between them.

"Stop posturing both of you!" He commanded.

"Arrogant nu zi." His friend muttered.

"Whatever. Shirong tell your little lap kitty to learn some manners." Wen said sweetly.

The brilliant aqua eyes of Guiren were slitted and he jumped around Shirong and slashed Wen's face. He did not care who she was. He knew of her power and if the mean spirited little bitch wanted a fight then he would fight.

"Guiren stop!" Shirong snarled.

"Bring it!" Wen growled.

"Sure. Name it little girl." He taunted.

"Oh hell." The general said sighing.

"Now!" The princess said.

Shirong did not expect his friend to attack but he did. The female Byakko ducked and they began a vicious fight. He stepped back and he was not stupid to interfere in such a fight. Guiren was no slouch and he snarled as he slashed with his claws. Wen was cut and infused with shoki. She hissed back and ice swirled around her hands. The male ducked and he fought dirty. She was shocked but she liked it. He did not treat her like a girl and he fought her to win. The slashed back and forth and Guiren had been right and this nu zi was dangerous. Shirong growled and ordered them outside. He grinned and they took it out into the forest where he slammed her into a tree. The wood splintered and she yelped. Her eyes bled silver and she reached up as ice appeared in her hand. She threw the spear and he narrowly missed. He pulled his blade and they fought. Eventually he speared her shoulder and Wen yowled out in pain.

"I do not care if you are female! Watch your mouth bitch." He snapped.

"Damn you!" Wen cried.

"You fought well enough but I won. So do us both a favor and follow the rules of engagement and shut the fuck up." Guiren said in anger.

She was breathing roughly as he jerked his sword back. She was in pain and angry that he won. She was fixing to go after him and he grabbed her throat.

"I do not want to hurt you but I will. You lost. Now go away." He hissed loudly.

"You really do not care if I am a nu zi." She said in realization.

"Not really. You are a loud mouthed warrior. Whatever. Go away." He said shoving her back.

Wen was stunned and she ported out. She went to the hot spring to get cleaned up and she had to work on Shirong. Wenling was being stupid and she sighed. Her pride was hurt that the Byakko commander had beat her and she narrowed her eyes. She made up her mind to try and take the little bastard.

It became her norm and Guiren began to expect the spar. He actually began to enjoy it but the nu zi could not beat him purely with a sword. She began to stalk him in the forests and he grew annoyed with her. He would throw her and pounce her but she would not take a hint. He got the idea that she was of royal blood and that she could not take the idea that a common boy like himself could beat her. It then became his pleasure to beat up on her. Shirong told him to stop but he could not help it. The looks of utter mortification were just pure deliciousness to his plebian blood. Byakko society was rigid and the nobles let the commoners know how little they thought of them. He was glad he could stick his nose up at the haughty nu zi. So when she showed up the tenth day to face him and his smirk nauseated her. Wen came at him and he tripped her. She snarled and grabbed his leg and sank her claws in. He shouted in pain and he rolled. His silver hair became mussed and his aqua eyes held rage. Her eyes were going silver and she crawled over his body. She pinned him down as her chest heaved.

"Let me up!" He snarled.

"Not until you say uncle." She growled.

"No! Bite me!" Guiren snapped.

"Really? Sure!" Wen growled.

She sank her fangs into his throat and his eyes widened. It did not hurt. It did not feel bad at all. Guiren gasped softly and he was sickened by the idea that a bite should make him suddenly and very much aroused. His thoughts were making her mad and she ripped his ku. He grew angry and snarled.

"I am not some common whore monger! Do not treat me like you would a nobleman you fucking stuck up nu zi bitch!" He growled.

Wen blinked her eyes and she was astonished at his words.

"Did I hear you just right? You think I am stuck up?" She asked seriously confused.

"Yes! You can parade your rich ass somewhere else my lady. Us lowly tigers do have morals you know. You noble palace dwelling whores seem to have none!" Guiren sneered.

Her mouth dropped open and she was utterly mortified. This man actually hated the Byakko nobility.

"Are you serious?" Wen asked.

"Get off of me." He snapped.

"I thought you were acting like a typical tiger." She said in astonishment.

"What? I care not if you are nu zi or not. You want to fight then I will fight you. I have sisters." He growled in utter anger.

"You little creep! I may be of royal blood but I assure you that I am no stuck up bitch." She said crossing her arms.

"Right. You probably sit on your ass and order your ass to be kissed." He said narrowing his stunning eyes.

Her mouth dropped and he got up and wiped off his silks and he glared at her.

"Damn you! You ripped my clothes." He stalked off.

"Fine! You little snotty bastard." She said reaching into her purse and threw gold at him.

The gold hit the back of his head and he whirled on her. He jumped on her and tackled her to the ground. Wen was shocked at herself but she adored him. She instantly adored him and she growled out loudly. She was purring and he stopped. He stared at her and he was mortified again. She rolled him and sought his mouth. He refused to be a toy for a royal nu zi but she was really good with her lips. His eyes widened and then closed when she thrust her tongue deeply as she ran them over his top teeth and sucked on his tongue. That alone curled his toes and he whimpered. He crushed her body to his and kissed her back and her purring became erratic. Guiren was shocked and truly disgusted with himself. He had principles and this was not it but his mind shut down as her mouth tasted good. She slowly started to pull away and she nibbled his bottom lip. He groaned a little and she let go.

"Oh Gods." She said softly.

"Have fun?" He asked coldly.

"Stop." She begged.

"Why?" Guiren demanded.

"I am not that way. I thought you were like the noble tigers. I hate them too." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked curious.

"Full of themselves. Cannot stand being told what to do. Makes me nuts." She admitted.

"They like to do that." He muttered.

"You have really pretty eyes." Wen stated.

"Yours are strange for a Byakko." He stated rather bluntly.

"My mother is half inu." She smiled wryly.

"Oh." He said shocked.

"Yes I know. Ba had the hots for her and they fought a lot. I am sorry but you have beautiful lips too." She said kissing them again.

Guiren turned red and she was kissing him urgently. She lifted her head and looked down at him.

"How old are you?" Wen asked softly.

"Old enough." He growled.

"It is just a question. Geez you have issues." She said rolling her eyes.

"One hundred three." Guiren muttered.

"Oh my Gods. Are you?" She asked dropping her mouth open.

"I have some experience thank you nu zi. I just am not _that_ experienced. I do not consider myself weird. I was taught that if one is old enough to couple then one must be ready to take on certain responsibilities such as possibly being a father. I am not quite ready for such so I do not. There!" He growled.

"Um you know you can and avoid some things." She smirked.

"Do not demean me." Gurien snapped.

"I am not." Wen said.

"Then let me up." He demanded.

"Nope. Nope. I am sorry but you need to be taught something." She said smirking.

She moved so fast and she moved to his ripped ku. He was still a little aroused and she proceeded to kiss and lick along his staff and she admired his male flesh. Guiren hissed as she began to lave up his length. Wen was being raunchy but he was so damned cute and innocent she could not help herself. She dug at the slit with the tip of her tongue and the poor young male hissed harder.

"Shit nu zi! Oh Gods that feels so amazing!" He groaned out.

She smirked more and she swallowed him. The poor young man shivered visibly as she curled her tongue and massaged him as she bobbed her silver head. The Byakko commander under Shirong was wild eyed and in ecstasy and none of his playmates as he had called them had done this. She almost made him come swallowing him whole. She used her hand and began to play with his sac and he bucked his hips. Guiren's eyes bled red and he was lost in the heat of her mouth.

"Nu zi! Oh please nu zi! Just let me finish! Ple-please!" He snarled.

Wen heard the desperation in his tone and she grasped the base of her beautiful cock and bobbed her head faster. He was rasping and loosing his breath as he gently thrust his hips to increase the friction. His mind was lost and he felt the burn. He felt his balls tighten and he felt the rush. He felt the magnificence and he was coming. His hand threaded in her hair at her own insistence and he roared out in short, sharp yelps. Guiren was left to feel like a sack of potatoes and she slowly lifted her mouth. Her eyes met his and the look on his face was beautiful. She astonished him further by kissing him then. The young soldier groaned as it became wild. Never in his short life had something along these lines been so utterly good. She lashed her tongue against his and she made him mush. Slowly she withdrew from his mouth and pressed his forehead to hers.

"There. It was all about you. I have to go but tell please tell General Shirong that Wen Hu came by." She whispered.

"Hu?" Guiren asked gulping.

"Hai. Princess Wen Hu." Wen stated moving away from him.

She ported out via her shoki and he was sitting there befuddled. A Hu princess had just given him amazing feeling and he felt like an absolute jerk. He had run his mouth and his cheeks burned. Now he would be mortified if he saw her again.

Asuna was searching and she was having no luck. Her back ached and she sat down. She pressed her hands to her belly and she closed her eyes. Her mind opened and she could feel Shan Lao's babe. She was strong and stayed corporeal often. She was sleepy and she closed her eyes. Katashi watched her and he cautiously approached her. He had to research what empusae was and he had been shocked. He moved silently and his fingers touched her silver hair. Asuna jerked awake and she saw deep green eyes. Katashi moved back and bowed his head.

"Sorry. I have been following you hoping to find my son." He said frowning.

"You truly want him?" She asked stunned.

"Why would I not?" Katashi asked confused.

"Because perhaps you blamed him for his conception." Asuna said raising a brow.

"I want a chance with him." He said narrowing his green eyes.

Tears stung her eyes and she looked away. She could not believe he was being reasonable. She could not believe he wanted his child. This was before the whole time before they had been official to meet as well.

"Why do you cry?" He asked softly.

"Ang Chi is my adopted son." She said choking.

"Ang Chi?" Katashi asked surprised.

"Sorry. I do not mean to say too much. Please Lord Katashi I must go." She said trying to get up.

"What is going on here? Please onna!" He cried out emphatically.

His eyes pleaded and she knelt near him. She pressed lips to his cheek and shut her eyes. Tears fell down her face and bitterness over his own stubbornness and her inability to accept him made her sad. Remembering him when they had first met made her tremble and she growled softly. She pressed her lips against his cheek again and then again. Katashi was breathing harder and did not move. Asuna sought his beautiful mouth and kissed him. He groaned as he kissed the beautiful onna in like and he was dizzy. Somehow this seemed so right as she undid his shiny black hair. She tangled her hands in his onyx silk and he slowly laid her back. After some time and mind altering kisses did he lift his mouth. Her eyes were the brilliant green he remembered and he was traced her magenta stripes.

"Why does this seem familiar?" He whispered.

"No idea. We will search more Katashi." She said staring at him deeply in the eyes.

"Okay. How soon till you have your pups?" Katashi asked.

"Soon. I will have to go home and I can return." Asuna said breathing deeply.

"Okay. I researched empusae and the type of kiang shi called succubus. You are this type correct?" He asked softly brushing his knuckles over her skin.

"Hai." She nodded.

He nodded and he withdrew from her. He took a deep breath and he made himself stand. He bowed reverently and she was surprised. He was the one being honorable and she would not have said no. He used his porting ability and she sat there astonished.

She woke up and it hurt. It was painful and she felt harsh pains in her lower back. She groaned out in pain and she was in labor. Asuna had been away for months and had been back and forth as she searched for Sounga. It was absolutely official and Juria was gone; missing totally and even Yasu had no clue. It obvious distressed him and he wished he knew he had said. She had not seen Samyaza again and she had not seen Sanra either. Maec was quite normal and things in her life were actually calm for once; Asuna was waiting for the other shoe to drop. She got up and she was breathing deeply. She walked slowly towards the door of her bedroom and she cried out as a particularly vicious contraction ripped through her. She whimpered out as she shook harshly. Asuna screamed harder as the pain became harsher and the agony started. She realized she needed the in between. She willed her phone into her hand and she dialed Lei. He may or may not answer and she was surprised when Admal did.

"Admal? Help me." She said in a raspy tone.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"Tokyo." She said crying out in agony.

The phone went dead and Admal phased in. He hissed and he picked her up.

"Asuna. I am here love. I am here. Lei was sleeping." He said kissing her forehead.

"You fear. What do you see?" She asked growing weak.

"There is blood. In between?" He asked smoothly.

She nodded and he phased them to Hadasan where Jao was. She screamed in horrible pain and she had astonished Nobu by carrying full term. Jao ran in and he felt her stomach.

"Wraith babe fully corporealizing." He said quickly.

"Supposed to cause blood?" Admal demanded.

"No. Something is wrong. Look tr'Awnhi this is Lady Jing." He said growling.

"She is also queen of the Shouten. I suggest a little respect boy." He said crossing his arms.

Asuna twisted on the bed and she was gasping in agony. Admal went to her and held her down.

"Give her something now you idiot! Get that simpering idiot Shan Lao here now." He commanded.

Jao yelled for the Jing leader to be found and Admal simmered. Sometimes the Jings just got to him. He closed his eyes and he called on Lei. The other man mentally groaned and he phased to his lover and wife. He was shocked to see blood and see her in pain.

"Oh shit! Asuna? My love?" He asked sitting by her.

"I am getting the spider. Tell these idiots what to do." Admal said.

Asuna was trembling and she took his hands.

"It is okay. It will be fine. Why is she is hemorrhaging Jao?" Lei demanded.

"Wraith babe." Jao stated getting ready to cut.

Admal returned to with Nobu who immediately listened to her belly.

"All of you out except for Jao." He commanded.

Lei and Admal vacated and Asuna lifted her head.

"What is wrong? Nobu? What is wrong?" She asked gasping.

"Placenta slipped honey. One of the twins. I am going work fast and get them out, okay?" He stated as he went to wash up and glove up.

She cried and Shan Lao phased in. He looked panicked and he sat by her. She looked over at him and she took his hand.

"I was only lying in bed." She whispered in agony.

"It is okay. You will be okay." He said kissing her forehead.

Asuna breathed in and Nobu came back. He used his scalpel and he cut into her old scar. He worked fast and he grew concerned. There was so much blood in her womb. He pulled out the wraith baby first and she cried as soon as she hit the air. She had silver hair and Shan Lao's eyes. The leader of the Jing had tears slip down his face as he beheld his daughter. She was strong and Asuna had delivered him a perfectly healthy child. Nobu handed off the girl to Jao and he worked fast. The ga twins were delivered easily enough and they were fine. What surprised Nobu and what shocked him to his core was the small babe he had not felt. The babe's neck had his cord wrapped around it and it had been his placenta that had ripped. Nobu held his own son and he almost became sick. Asuna tried to see what he shielded and she could not tell what it was that was wrong.

"Nobu?" She asked barely awake.

"Asuna." He choked back sobs.

"What is wrong?" She snarled weakly.

Jao took over and he knocked her out. Shan Lao could not say anything and he was stunned silent. Nobu had seen this before and it happened occasionally but he had not even felt his own child. Jao had to finish the task of delivering after birth and sewing her up. Nobu held his lifeless child and he could say nothing. The ga twins were mewling softly and the boy had silver hair and the girl had jade hair. The boy had green eyes and the girl had blue. Asuna had not been out long and she saw Nobu.

"Nobu?" She whispered reaching for him.

He said nothing and he did not look at her. She could see he held something and her mind could not register what had happened. She forced herself to roll over and she saw a tiny blue babe. Her scream reverberated through the whole of the in between and she tried to get up. Jao held her down and Nobu could say nothing.

"Nobu? Nobu? Answer me! Please let me see him! Let me see him! Kamis damn you, let me see my baby! Let me see my baby!" She screamed fighting Jao.

Nobu sobbed out and Asuna used her yoki. The poor Jing healer was slammed against the wall and she stumbled up. Shan Lao tried to stand in her way and the look she gave him told him otherwise. She went to her longtime kumo love and she saw the tiny babe. She shook like a leaf and fell to her knees.

"No! No! No!" She screamed in a mantra.

Nobu covered his own mouth and laid his head against hers as she sobbed into his lap. He wept openly and brokenly. The kicker in the whole thing was that she had done nothing wrong. It had only been a terrible and horrible accident and neither Asuna nor Nobu knew what to do. They had only lost babes preterm and never like this. Shan Lao stood by and what should be the happiest day turned miserable.

She stood by Nobu as they enshrined their child. Kenomaru was now with their twins in Tokyo and Shan Lao had to keep Neeva near them as well. Her Jing baby really did not like being separated from her ga siblings. The three all seemed a little listless and it seemed they were adjusting with their baby brother Noboru. Her mate had wept uncontrollably and blamed himself. He blamed himself that he had not felt his own child. Asuna knew the auras of the others had hidden him. The tiny half kumo babe had been small. He would have been a fine boned boy. Asuna cried again and Nobu could not leave her side. He returned with her to her penthouse and he curled up on her couch and laid his head on her lap. Kenomaru's face held deep sympathy and he bowed low.

"Yuan and Zhilan have fed. Would it be okay if I took them to Mongolia for now?" He asked gently.

She nodded numb and Shan Lao sighed.

"My friend, my own daughter will scream herself hoarse." He sighed.

"Come on." The ga lord said shrugging.

The ported and phased respectively and Asuna stared off into space. Her hand rested on Nobu's hair. He had fallen into an exhausted sleep and she was feeling wounded. Naraku stood in her doorway and she looked up.

"I was in the back." He said softly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"He would have been my baby too Asuna." He said coming in and sitting down.

Tears fell down her face and she could only cry.

"I am so sorry." The hanyou said meeting her eyes.

She nodded and he moved over to her. His hand covered hers that rested on Nobu's head. He laid his head against her shoulder and he lent his presence. His longtime friend suffered terribly and he knew the pain. He knew the suffering as the poor man had let loose his emotions. Nobu always held in his emotions but he had lost it when this baby had been born dead. Nobu had taken a leave of absence from the hospital and Shinobu was heading it up now. Ishin had worked miracles to just give his best friend space. Now he was here and Masanori poked his head in.

"I have sake." He said softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

They all communed in silence and Naraku decided to wait to tell his mate that Masanori and he had found Fumiko. She could only handle so much pain. Asuna would not be able to handle that her sister had been murdered and she was buried far from home. No, he could not do that to her. Not even the dark hanyou could be that evil anymore.

She had again gone into the past after having spent much time in the modern era. She knew Sanra and Samyaza were up to something deep and she sighed as she was again in the era where she had been a very young onna. Things had drastically changed with Kenomaru and her. She also now knew why Hyoga had done what he had done. The bastard had known what he had done. It killed her and she could not think too deeply. Her heart ached badly and she was angry. She was so damn angry that her baby boy had died. Shan Lao had thanked her and begged her to stay but she had said she needed something to do. For the first time seeing her babes made her cry horribly. Asuna wondered is she was suffering from the thing called Post Partum Depression. All she knew is that she hurt and it could not be eased. Nobu too suffered and his memories of Takashi were on his mind. He visited the shrine of both of his sons often now. She was watching him fall apart. It hurt and it happened for no good reason. So now she stood again in Manchuria and she walked towards Shenyang. Her silver hair had grown long like it had been in bygone days. She stood on a low hill staring at the Summer Palace and the pain was unbearable it felt like. This place and these memories haunted her. Hatred of such proportions shook her. Laughing brought her back to her mind and she whirled. Sanra but not the Sanra she had been dealing with.

"Well well well. You are here. I wonder why?" She asked coldly.

Asuna saw Ang Chi as a baby and her heart skipped every beat. She lifted her face and anger coursed through her veins.

"Hand him over." She said growling low.

"I do not think so. He is heir to these lands bitch." She smirked.

"You will not find Sounga. You will not find it. You will never have Maec and I am your queen bitch." Asuna said snarling.

"Like hell. Because Samyaza wants does not mean I do. I hate you. I hate the fact that such great men fall at your feet you succubus whore!" She snarled.

Asuna took a chance and she willed Ang Chi into her arms. Sanra was shocked and the babe came into his adoptive mother's arms. She tried to come at her and she shrieked in fury as the Shouten onna tried to near her. Her yoki exploded outward and the winds roared as if a tsunami had come ashore. Sanra had to hold onto a tree for dear life and Ang Chi screamed as the winds made him startle awake.

"He is mine. He has always been mine." Asuna hissed.

She ported out and Sanra had witnessed an act of nature itself. She was shocked and she realized that her son had been taken right out of her hands. She shrieked the wraith call and several of her minions appeared.

/

Asuna appeared right in Katashi's quarters and he shot up. He saw the onna of his dreams and she carried an ebony haired babe. He jumped to his feet and he saw an infant pup about seven months old. His black eyes were wide and his little fists waved in the air. He had Katashi's stripes upon his cheeks and he began to cry wildly.

"She was standing near the palace. I took him." She explained.

"Oh Kamis. My son?" He asked softly.

"Hai. She will try and take him back. If you claim Katashi then you acknowledge him as your heir." She stated.

"How can I not claim him? He looks just like me." He said stunned.

"Okay. Prepare for war." She said moving away as she gave him his son.

"He needs to eat." Katashi said biting his lips.

Asuna turned and she sighed. She took Ang Chi from him and went to a low chair. She opened her bodice and she settled him to her breast. The Western Princess looked down and she stared at him as he greedily began to feed and her heart began to pound. He had always been so dear to her. She had loved him so much and so much like her own child. Now here she was feeding him like she had born him. Tears fell down her face and soon she was wracked by sobs that she kept silent and Katashi knew that something terrible had happened. She fed him silently and little Ang Chi was glutton. He kneaded her breast as he fed and she wondered what their pup would have looked like. Old pain assaulted her and she watched the pup's eyes grow heavy and his suckling grew lazy. Finally his little mouth fell away and milk pooled at the corner of his mouth. She smiled as she wiped it away.

"Always have been such a messy eater." Asuna whispered.

"When are you from?" He whispered.

"Long time away." She said as she stood.

"Do we know each other?" Katashi asked.

"No." She lied.

She laid Ang Chi on Katashi's bed and she stared out the window. Tears continued to fall and she moved into his antechamber. The Manchu lord called on Jun who in turn sat with his son. He followed Asuna and she turned. She slowly undressed and his eyes held hers and she again moved away. She went to his bathing room and his large pool was as she remembered. She stepped into the heated water and he watched her from the doorway. Only remembering filled her brain and she shut her eyes as she began to do what she had done when he first saw her. Katashi's eyes were glued to the goddess as she had begun to pleasure herself right there. His jaw dropped and his name left her lips. He was mesmerized as he watched her hand and she moaned softly and she opened her eyes to stare at him.

"Katashi please." She whimpered.

"Now?" He asked stupidly.

"Hai." She nodded as if in a trance.

He moved forward in the same trance and he let his yukata drop. He may be in China but his heritage was straight from Japan. He slipped into the water and she opened her arms. He began to kiss her like he had before she had left to have her babes. Neither spoke and only reacted to the beauty of the moment. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he when he became one with her; he truly felt as though he died. Katashi's breathing seemed suspended and they stared at each other with green eyes both and she began to cry softly. She moved her own body on his and he could not stop staring. Something deep within him was being pulled forth and his mind was bent and his reality not straight. The current Manchu lord was loosing utter control of everything and her cries were escalating. Asuna held onto the beautiful man and she was becoming incoherent in her need to consume. She felt his purity building and he had never known. He had no clue and she was going to shatter them. She leaned her head back and she saw her own stupidity and lies because of the hated bitch that had basically controlled her life from afar. She decided never again and she leaned forward and guided his lips to her neck.

"Bite me. Hard. Make it hard. Take me in." She screamed out.

Katashi was so lost that he snapped his jaws hard like she commanded. She too sank her fangs into his juncture and he was coming. His mind could not comprehend and he was crushing her to him. He could not stop and he felt something so primal and powerful combine and he snarled wildly. Asuna was clinging to him as their blood mingled with the water in which they mated in. She was shaking from the latent purity in him and she again bit into him and again sank her fangs. She was feeding from him and also proclaiming to Sanra that she would indeed not take this man. She refused to let her have him all over again.

She stared at the ceiling and she felt cold. She trembled violently as something she never felt over come her. Wenling rolled and she vomited severely. Ryuu woke up and he sat up to feel her head. She was burning up and she was shaking terribly.

"Wenling." He asked shocked.

"So cold. Ryuu it is so cold." She said and he noticed her lips were blue.

"Shit! What the hell?" He asked in shock.

He picked her up and he walked quickly towards Rena and he knocked loudly on the old girl's chamber door. Rena opened it and she motioned for her to be brought in. She was shocked to see the young onna shivering violently and she ordered Ryuu to get Wen now.

"Hai." He nodded.

When he left; Rena checked her and the babe's aura was strong.

"Who in the hell did you rut my girl?" Rena asked.

"Hu. Shirong Hu. He is several generations of cousin removed. No relation really." She said teeth chattering.

"My lady this cub is out of control. Byakko cubs supposed to have shoki so soon?" The dragoness asked.

"No. We did I mean but no, it is not normal. Shoki can kill." She said shaking violently.

"You may need to abort the cub." She said worried.

"No! I will not. It is so cold." Wenling said shaking harder.

Wen came in and her eyes widened. Her twin sister was shivering and she looked like she was freezing to death slowly.

"Oh shit! Wenling?" She asked stunned.

"Gu-uang. Please. Save cub. Please sister, please." She said reaching for her identical twin.

"I have to take her to Hunan." Wen stated in panic.

Ryuu arrived and he watched in horror as his sister in law ported out with his mate. He looked at Rena who put up her hands.

"Sorry Prince Ryuu but I am sworn." She said.

"What?" He said in anger.

She sighed and she knew the young onna was in danger.

/

Wenling was carried by her twin and she knocked so loudly on Shirong's door that he grumbled as he came to it. He opened the simple wood door and he saw Princesses Wen and Wenling Hu. Wenling looked like she was freezing to death. He was shocked and Wen entered.

"Go to Changsha and drag Guang here now! She is dying." She said in a panic.

"How?" He asked horrified.

"We are not full Byakko. We almost killed our mother and so did our brother. She had fevers and nearly froze to death with Zi. Go!" Wen screamed.

Shirong threw on a tunic shirt over his ku and he ported via his own shoki mist. He appeared in Changsha and he ran towards the apothecary of the ancient tiger healer. He ran in and he was out of breath.

"Healer Guang!" He said urgently.

"Yes General Shirong?" Guang said looking up.

"There is a Hu princess at the barracks in Dong Jiang. She is suffering a shoki overdose." He said hurriedly.

"How in the Gods name does a Byakko suffer from a shoki overdose?" He asked stunned.

"Please healer. She carries my cub." Shirong said begging.

Guang grabbed his bag and he ported to the barracks. He walked in and there was no mistaking who the girls were. He knew of the inu princess and it hit him why the Hu princess suffered. She was shaking more violently and he felt her body and her belly.

"She is a couple months along?" He asked.

"Yes." Wen said scared to death.

"She is going into a coma. I need my apothecary. I cannot help her here. I must take her to Changsha." He said flatly.

"Guang please save her. I cannot live without her." Her twin said crying.

Shirong was speechless and the ancient tiger picked up Wenling and he ported out via his shoki. Wen stared at him and hissed violently.

"If she dies I will kill you! I hate you. You bastard!" She screamed.

"But I did not know." Shirong actually said feeling helpless.

Wen ported out as well and he sat down. He was terrified and she had looked so weak. He sighed and he wondered if the future princess would die because of his cub.

Wenling began to drift and Guang had never seen anything like this. The male cub was powerful. He was so powerful that the poor nu zi was being overwhelmed. These nu zi were considered Byakko goddesses reincarnated and to have a cub so powerful was unheard of. She was rasping in and out as breathing shut down and Wen was loosing her mind.

"Can you get her to the future era?" He asked.

"Kizaki! Hikari! Please! Please! Hear me! Please!" She screamed.

Hikari appeared and her hand went to her mouth. She saw Wenling barely breathing and she made a portal appear she went to her younger sister. Wen followed after them and Guang prayed that she could be helped. Hikari had them appear in Yamasaki General and she appeared weak herself.

"I cannot stay. I am so sorry. Tell sissy I love her." Hikari said phasing out.

Shinobu saw Wenling looking blue and he was shocked. He called for an intubation tray and he paralyzed her right away. He began to bag her and Wen was sobbing by this time.

"How did this happen?" He asked shocked.

"She is pregnant with a Byakko and she will not get rid of it!" Wen said in anger.

"Okay. Okay sister. We have anti-shoki here." He said rolling his slightly older sister towards a room.

He hooked her up to a vent and he went to a phone. He called Changsha and called on Quon. The Byakko prince was there so fast it was dizzying. He saw his youngest twin on the vent and he was horrified.

"By the Gods, what is wrong with her?" Quon demanded.

"Same thing that happened with Haha and the twins Prince Quon." Shinobu stated.

"What? She is half Byakko." He said in shock.

"She is having a Byakko cub but from what I can feel the little guy is really strong. He puts Zi to shame." He shrugged.

"Who in the hell fathered such a powerful cub?" Quon asked surprised.

"Shirong Hu." Wen said coming in.

"General Shirong Hu? Are you serious? He died in the Tsuchigumo Wars. Sorry Shinobu." The Byakko prince muttered.

"None taken. Chichi Ishin was at war." He shrugged.

"Can we give her the anti-shoki?" Her twin asked.

"Hai it is on board now. Have to give it time sister. She is bad off at the moment. The Byakko shoki is horrendously deadly. I mean seriously it is like liquid nitrogen." Shinobu explained.

"Okay." She sniffed.

They all sat with her and Wenling stayed unconscious for the moment. Wen was terrified as she had ever been and she could not bear the idea of being without her sister.

Wenling woke up and she had a tube down her throat and she saw her Ba, Jii-chan Chen, Wen, and her Uncle Cheung. She weakly lifted her hand and Quon stood up. He took her hand and squeezed it and she pointed to the tube.

"Shinobu will come take it out in a moment." He said with soft eyes.

She blinked and Wen was simmering in anger. Wenling looked at her and they were going to argue. She could feel it and she growled in her twin's mind.

"No!" She snarled back.

"Wen!" Cheung snapped.

"No! She would let herself die to have his fucking cub when she is mated to two good men. He is nothing! He is dead now. You have no business with a fucking tiger. They are nothing! NOTHING!" Wen screamed.

All the male tigers looked miffed and stared at her.

"You all do not count. You are family!" She said rolling eyes.

Shinobu came in and he sighed. The twins were trouble and he told his sister to blow on the count of three. She did as he commanded and she coughed loudly. She stared at Wen and she was furious.

"I did not like Gabrielus but you still mated him!" Wenling hissed.

"Well you mated Jortel." She snorted in return.

"We are grown Wen. I can do what I wish." Her sister snapped.

"Not when it will take you away from me! I cannot live without you. I will die too and you selfish bitch!" Wen said growling.

"I want my cub sister! You are just pissed off because a real tiger actually found me desirable. He likes me for me. I did drive him away but I want my baby." She said with tears pricking her eyes.

"You are stupid. All they want is pretty toys. That is all nu zi are to them. Ask Jii-chan Chen!" Wen said as if her grandsire was not there.

"Hey!" He snapped.

Quon and Cheung kept their mouths shut and hid their smiles. The girls were opinionated and Chen grew angry. He left the room and they still argued. Finally Wen slapped her twin sister and she left too.

"A tiger? Shirong Hu?" Quon asked softly.

"Ba please." Wenling sighed.

"No issue my baby but he will want his cub. I am surprised he let you walk away." He shrugged.

"I was mean to him. I let him think I used him for gratification." She said turning red.

"You did not?" The elder prince asked.

"No. He is amazing and wonderful. He is beautiful and I could have loved him but I cannot but I have his son. That is enough." Wenling said as the tears leaked from his eyes.

Cheung and Quon were both surprised to see her feel this way. They were seeing her with a heart and showed rolled to her side to hold her belly. She actually began to cry harder and the news he was dead was washing through her and she sobbed brokenly. It hurt to hear and her cub's sire was only in the past. She had dodged a bullet and now she was more determined then ever to have him. She named him then. She named him Shin Mengyao Hu. Wenling felt so utterly stupid but she loved this tiny being and she did not even know him.

Asuna lay on her side facing Katashi and Ang Chi lay between them. Sanra had viciously attacked and she had just as viciously defended. She had been injured badly but she was on the mend. She brushed the ebony hair of the pup she had adopted and she smiled at him. His eyes opened and he gave her a smile that melted her heart into a huge puddle.

"You are Northern inu. You act too much like it my son. You always have. You are so precious." She said rubbing his cheek.

He made a happy squeal and Katashi woke up. His green eyes blinked and he saw her touching his son and she truly loved him. There was nothing in her that snubbed him and she was making faces at the small boy.

"Why did you mate me?" He asked.

"Because." She said not really answering.

"What happened between us in there?" Katashi asked softly.

"Let it go." Asuna commanded.

"Onna!" He said exasperated.

She gave an angry scowl and she let him scent her. His eyes widened and he was beyond words. He sat up and he just could not speak.

"You want this?" He asked.

"Hai." She said not looking at him.

"But why?" Katashi asked surprised.

"Because. She will not take anything from me again. She will not destroy what is good and sacred and I will stop what she inadvertently causes. Go to sleep my love." She said holding Ang Chi to her.

He again was struck speechless and whatever the onna had done had earned his new mate's wrath and utter rage. He knew what she was and he knew what where they stood. He had no issue he knew but what he did have issue was with not knowing. The onna had taken as his life mate was simply the most powerful inu he had ever seen. She was also out for blood.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Personal sacrifices are made as relationships end and entanglements develop. Battles take place as the family of the inu princess deal with all their enemies. Further plots in Hueco Mundo awaken and revenge is served on a bed of cold. Thank you for reading and please, let me know what you think.

Sacrifice

She had to return but she did the ultimate evil against Sanra and had soldiers from Astana put on and around Shenyang without Katashi knowing. Asuna was really enjoying making her life hell. She loved Ang Chi but her memories did not change. That she thought odd but she would deal with it. She decided to go into Hueco Mundo in the modern era and she was outside of Los Noches. She was gauging what things were like and Grimmjow found her really quick.

"What the fuck you doing here?" He demanded.

"Do not start." Asuna sighed.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do. You don't need to be here right now Esposa. Aizen is asking too many damn questions. I wanna punch the fucker." Grimmjow said grinning.

"Your mayhem never surprises me. Go see our children, please?" She asked sweetly.

"Well since you're asking so sweet. How bout I get a little inducement?" He asked waggling his brows.

She punched his shoulder and he grinned wider.

"Damn inu you know how to turn a hollow on." He laughed manically.

She could not help but smile and he cupped her chin. His kiss was soft for only a second but he deepened it really fast. Asuna groaned and he was wild but underneath the rough; he was good. He laughed more and he used sonido and he was off. She turned her head in the direction of the white walls of the far off palace and she narrowed her eyes. Somehow she had a sinking feeling that Aizen would become a huge problem.

Wen had no clue why she was here. Maybe in small part it was the fact that Gabrielus was still in love with Valerian. She hated to admit it but she had wanted to please her mate. She saw him morose and angry over the black's choice in her mother. Now she was in Dong Jiang and she was watching Guiren and he was something. She felt like a fool especially after chastising Wenling. Now she was here watching the pretty boy tiger and she wanted. She stepped out and she had on a simple white hanfu with red accents and her hair was down. The twins hair had a slight wave to it and they wore it long. Hers came to her hips and she had gone barefoot. Guiren saw her and she beckoned him with pleading eyes. That alone caught his attention and he neared her cautiously.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hello." He blushed.

"Can I blunt?" Wen asked.

"It is your right." Guiren said.

"Please do not do that. Please do not see me as some royal snot like you said before. I am just coming here because I am girl. I see before me someone who is so awesome and he is a really pretty boy too." She said softly.

"I am not pretty." He snorted.

She grinned and he smiled shyly. Wen lifted her clawed hand to caress his cheek. Guiren could not believe that she was here. He had woken up recently from a very realistic dream and he had apparently climaxed in his sleep. He shared quarters with other men and he was embarrassed. She leaned forward and he let her; he too eagerly in fact met her lips. Her fingers ran up and down his spine and then he choked into her mouth. He yowled softly and he became flushed.

"Know about that?" She asked softly and grinning.

"Yes of course I have just never felt it touched like that." He said and she was not stopping.

"Lady Wen? Could you please let me take off my ku first? I should like to keep my clothes intact." He muttered.

"Really?" She asked smirking more.

She looked around and she ported them through her mist. They appeared in the deep forest outside of Changsha. He was surprised and she went to undoing his pein-fu.

"It is really quiet out here. We are close to the palace but Chen likes Sapporo this time of year." She said baring his chest.

"I see." Guiren said breathing hard.

"So the palace is actually pretty well empty." Wen murmured.

She leaned forward and began to kiss his chest. His mind was very confused and he lifted her chin.

"Speak your thoughts. I am not a nobleman. I refuse to act as one." He said seeing her eyes.

"Why can I not just like you?" She demanded softly.

"Nu zi, Shirong would kill me if I acted less then proper and two I prefer to…" He started to say.

"I know you hate the Byakko nobility. I am surmising you are from the country and you said you have sisters. You will fight a girl as soon as a boy so I assume they are older sisters." She said wryly.

"I am the youngest." He blushed.

"I feel like hell, okay? I could tell you all kinds of things but it really does not matter does it? I gave up everything so I could find Gabrielus and still he loves another. I risked everything and he is split. Now Wenling is pregnant with a cub and I am jealous. I am so jealous that I pick a fight with my identical twin. See we royals really are fucked up." She laughed mirthlessly.

"Are you mated?" He asked surprised.

"To a youkai called a basilisk. Sorry Guiren. I am wrong. You are pretty cool." She said in a sigh.

"Pardon? What does that mean?" He inquired.

"It means I think you are very interesting and you are honestly hot as hell." Wen shrugged.

The blush stained his cheeks and then reached the roots of his silver hair. She bowed and she walked away to let him straighten his clothes. He could see sadness on her face and he followed when he had righted his ku. She was wandering and he just followed.

"Why does your mate love another?" Guiren asked gently.

"Do you know of the humans called Romans? Well there were daemons before the humans and they ruled the area. They were known as Latium. He was a general for his king but he is white basilisk; they are known I am told for bisexuality. Something about being reptile, not sure. His lover was Valerian and his vice general. I must say he is gorgeous but he does not want Gabrielus anymore and my mate cannot forget his old love. So you see I feel lost somewhere but it is not your problem. I refuse to be what you accuse the nobility of. So I guess I will settle for having you as a really good friend and beat up on you like your sisters." Wen stated wistfully.

He was shocked and she turned. She grinned at him and she shoved down her pain. Her eyes were silver and she held out her hand. He watched in awe as the ice appeared as if from the sky.

"Come on boy. Kick the princess's ass." She smiled warmly.

Guiren smiled and pulled his sword. They went at sparring and he enjoyed himself immensely. She was a grand warrior and held her own well. By the time he was done and he returned to Dong Jiang; he was sweaty and had a smile.

Wen took care of her business and her three children. She saw Gabrielus and he was in a depression. She said nothing and they were slowly falling apart. She suppressed everything and her mate noticed she was gone, a lot. She was up and dressed and she ported via her shoki and Gabrielus went in search of his rex. His king was busy with his son and daughter and he had never seen him so happy. He was bitter he realized and it hit him that Wen was pulling away. That was an even bitterer pill because he knew why. He blinked his green eyes and he should be happy but he was miserable. He had a sinking feeling his mate was seeking solace elsewhere and that thought made him insane. He truly did not know where she would go and he vowed if she was that he would kill the bastard she was fucking.

Wen was clashing blades with Guiren and he had become her best friend. She had not touched him again because honestly she respected him too much. She had decided that she would rather have his friendship then nothing. They talked about everything and he knew her now. He knew she had three cubs but she did not talk about Gabrielus. She talked about everything but and he was surprised that she talked about her twin. Gurien fed the news to Shirong and the other nu zi was not even in this time frame at the moment. Wen admitted that her twin was having a hard time with the cub and Guiren could not understand. She was lying on her back and he was too but with in opposite directions.

"So you have seven older sisters and one brother. Your poor ba." She laughed.

"Yes. I agree." He chuckled.

"Well as you know Chen has several mates but Miefan and Lihua are his chief mates. Ba is a good man and so are his brothers. Uncle Ling is just so sweet and Uncle Cheung loves my mother too." She smiled.

"Really?" He asked sitting up.

"Yes. They have a cub and he is so cute. Ba loves him to pieces too. She is half uppyr and it is really weird to us normal daemons. My haha has to take yoki to survive so she does but from that." Wen smiled.

"Oh my Gods." He said shocked.

"Yes. Well I must go. I enjoyed beating you." She laughed.

"Okay. Wen?" He asked softly.

"Yes?" The Hu princess asked meeting his eyes.

Guiren saw a brief flash of pain that she hid. She had respected his wishes and she treated him as an equal. She did not try and seduce him again and she was really easy to talk to; she was a lot like his eldest sister in personality but he did not look at her with brotherly eyes. He looked away and made himself move away. He did not see her shut her eyes briefly and a single tear fell. She wiped it away and she plastered a smile on her face.

"Well go polish your katana so I get it nasty again. See you later my friend." She said porting out.

Her mist dissolved and he sighed. He looked back where she had stood and he was conflicted. She was mated but he knew; he knew she was not happy. She was miserable and it hurt him to see it. Shirong had shut out his own feelings for her twin and made himself not mention her. Guiren knew she could not return at the moment and his friend and general took it personal. He did not realize that whatever Wenling was doing was saving both her life and their cub.

/

Wen was bathing in the onsen near the dragon castle and she sighed in content. She had fed the babes and got them to sleep. She had hunted and it had been a bloody affair. She was now enjoying the heat of the water and she dozed. Gabrielus stood by and watched her. They had not spoken two words together in weeks. She slept next to him and made no moves to touch him. He was full of rage and she avoided him; Wen was there but she was gone mentally. He was certain she was fucking another and his rage was out of control. He stripped from his clothes and Wen startled awake when she saw her mate.

"Who is he?" He snarled.

"Who is who?" Wen asked confused.

"You are a good actress femmina. You act as though you are not touching another but how could you not? You have not sought my attentions." He said coldly.

"Go away Gabrielus. I am not fucking around. Honestly, I do not want anybody. I have not sought anyone else and most certainly would not. I am not you!" She growled.

His eyes bled dark green and he was outraged. She saw his face and he was so beautiful. He was so beautiful that it made her throat ache. She remembered the worry and fear she had felt when he had gone missing. She was angry and she crawled out of the onsen.

"Find Valerian. Find him and seek sweet words. I have our children to care for!" She snarled.

"Who is he?" He said loosing his temper.

"There is nobody! I have not had relations with anyone since the last time you and I were together. Many months now. Go fuck yourself." Wen hissed.

"I do not believe you. I told you femmina, I do not have an open mating, si? You are mine!" He said dangerously.

"I have not betrayed you. Your heart has betrayed me. I most certainly am not a possession and I stand by you. I take my actions seriously. You have your mate Gabrielus but you do not have to have my heart. I most certainly do not have yours. You are a good ba and my cubs deserve their father. Do not act affronted." She said rolling her eyes.

He said nothing and she put on her yukata. Tears fell down her face and she refused to fall apart in front of him.

"I am going to bed. I am certain you can find yourself a lover; if not Valerian then I know for a fact there are some male dragons who would enjoy your attentions, even a female or two. Good night." She said coldly.

He was fuming and he tried to calm his blood. He shifted into their bedroom and she had just entered. He stalked up to her and belted her across her face. She fell back on the bed and she was suddenly furious too.

"I will kill you." He snarled.

"Fuck off. You want me to be okay that you love him still? What the fuck ever. Go ahead and try Gabrielus and I will defend myself." She screamed.

He grabbed the yukata and tore it badly. He saw his marks on her hips and his claws raked the flesh. She yelped and pleasure erupted in her brain. The white fell against her and rasped in her ear.

"You are mine femmina. I will not let you go." He said in a beastly tone.

Wen felt him inside of her and she gasped. The truth dawned on the basilisk and it was obvious she had not been touched. Her tunnel was too tight and he shut his eyes. He groaned in her ear and he panted out.

"Femmina. Oh Gods. Wen." He said loosing his composure.

She blinked back tears and he had called her everything but a whore. She let herself physically enjoy the pleasure but she felt empty. She moaned and sighed but she did not say his name. She asked nothing from him and he was trembling after they had finished. She slept and his mate was mentally still gone. He had accused of her seeking another and she had told him the truth. She used to beg him for more and now she lay beside him and did nothing. He had tried to kiss her and she had turned away. He could see she was not in love anymore. It hurt terribly and he knew he could only blame himself.

"Come on Guiren strike harder!" She growled.

"What happened?" He asked softly as he parried.

"Nothing happened. Come on pussy boy." Wen grinned.

"Watch it nu zi!" Guiren laughed.

Wen did not know but Gabrielus had tracked her finally. He was witnessing her sparring a male tiger and he watched her the whole day. She never did anything wrong but only talked but never of him. She was drinking wine with the man and his blood boiled over again. Her face was lit up and she was smiling. They eventually sat under a tree and stared at the setting sun.

"I will be gone for awhile by the way. I need to see Wenling." She remarked.

"I will miss you." He said under his breath.

"Naw. Remember, I am a royal snotty princess. The whole nobility shit." Wen teased.

"You are in pain." Guiren said without looking.

"Not really. I am okay. Just doing my duty is all. You are a soldier and I am a mate. So I shall see you when I return. Try to beat me, okay?" She said standing.

"Wen do not go." He said straining.

"Sorry kiddo. I know you are off duty tomorrow but I cannot get drunk or nothing. See you around." She said porting.

He was getting desperate and he threw a branch. He heard a noise and he looked up to see a male of profound yoki. He knew this was the mate. Guiren stood up and he met his eyes. It was obvious he was reptile and he stared at the younger man in hate.

"She has not betrayed me but I can taste your want. Stay away from her, si?" Gabrielus said coldly.

"I have done nothing wrong and neither has she. She is only a friend! She never speaks a bad thing about you. I wonder though why she is so sad." He growled.

"Our problems are not your business. I know her father well and her uncles. I will tell them and then I will kill you." The white said showing fangs.

"I only listen. We spar and talk." Guiren said as his tail thrashed.

"You have her heart! I will not abide it! She is my femmina! She carries my mark. This is more insidious then if you were fucking my mate." He snarled.

"Whatever. Goodbye." The young tiger said.

Gabrielus was outraged and he went back to the Ryuku Islands. Wen was gone and she had taken their children. She had left a note that simply said; in the future and seeing Wenling. She said nothing else and anger took him over.

Wen sat with her sister and Wenling was home in Changsha. She also had a small belly now. She was hooked up to an IV and Nobu was shocked that she needed the anti-shoki constantly.

"I saw Shirong." Wen said.

"He is okay?" Wenling asked.

"He thinks you used him for sex. He thinks you are no different then the rest of the snotty bitches at court." She sighed.

"Good." She said looking away.

"Sister, he is a good man." Her twin said.

"I know. How is Guiren?" She asked.

"Good. No, I have not slept with him but I really like him. We talk a lot. Anyway Gabrielus called me a whore. I had sex for the first time in a while." She shrugged.

"Wen." She whispered.

"No issue. I am okay. Anyway sister. I am off to see our obnoxious family and you can rest. Ryuu and Jortel grill me but I act dumb." She said softly.

"I know. Ryuu does not realize that I am in this era. He would have sought me if he knew." Wenling said.

"Jortel too?" She asked.

"No idea." The younger twin said.

Wen nodded and she stood up.

"Could you come back if we gave you shots?" She asked.

"Yes. I thought about it and I really miss the twins." She said with downcast eyes.

"What are you going to say?" Wen asked.

"Do not know. I will manage." She shrugged.

She nodded and she went to the palace. She looked at her own family with the eyes of Guiren and it was pretty bad. She was wistful and she returned a couple of days later. Gabrielus stared at her almost in hatred and she knew he knew. She shrugged and she had done nothing wrong. She did not see anything wrong with a friend. He stalked after her and he grabbed her arm.

"You followed me. I told you I have not betrayed you. Let me guess you threatened him? He is barely over a century you know. A baby practically." She scoffed.

"I have never heard of divorce in my kind but I wish it. I had hoped to repair our relationship but there is none is there?" He asked in anger.

"Not really. Your depression and your actual tears over him told me that you are not over him. I knew your heart. I wanted in and perhaps I was for a little while but I never really had it did I? Maybe he was right and I was the one feeling for us both. Maybe you did not wish to be rescued." She said in anger.

His eyes widened and he snarled. He slapped her and he stepped away.

"I will have my children femmina." Gabrielus hissed.

"We will share them basilisk. Do not forget yourself and remember who I am. My mother is your regina and my father heir to the Byakko throne. Good bye." Wen said stomping away.

Gabrielus shut his eyes and wretched pain filled him. This was not supposed to happen. He had lost again and it was horrendous.

Wen went to Shirong's quarters and she knocked loudly. He opened the door and he sighed.

"Guiren went home on a short leave." He said raising a brow.

"Not here about him. I came to tell you that Wenling is in love with you." She said bluntly.

"I seriously doubt that nu zi but it is a kind thought to lie." He said rolling his eyes.

"No dude. I am quite serious. She cannot come. She wants to but she cannot. She is sick as hell and why in the Gods name is your cub so strong?" She demanded.

"I do not understand." He said shocked.

"Well she is having to take anti-shoki constantly. She is half Byakko and your cub should not be and holy shit! It is not the cub." Wen realized.

"What are you saying? I do not understand." Shirong said worried.

"Your cub is hiding it. Oh my Gods he did get her pregnant. Lady Akemi did the same thing with the wyvern. She has a basilisk! I was prepared. I had the venom in me. I had to get treatment but she has not." She reasoned.

"You said she was raped. You mean he did get her with child?" The Byakko general asked.

"Yes. It is the only thing that makes sense. Damn. She is going to freak." Wen paced.

"You said she loves me? How can you know?" He demanded.

"Cause I felt it. She holds her belly dude and talks to him. She loves him like crazy." She said.

"A son?" Shirong asked in surprise.

"Yeah. He is going to be big. I have to go." She said sighing.

"I have to see her." He said softly.

"Yes so do I. I am going to tell my brother my theory. Wenling may need to bring the cub to you Shirong. Because if it is what I think it is; Ryuu and Jortel are going to freak." She said shaking her head.

"I understand." He nodded.

Wen ported back to the dragon castle and she saw no reason to stay here any longer. She was packing her things when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called.

"Femmina? Are you certain you wish to leave your mating." Amedeo asked.

"Yep. I am tired of being called a whore and I am tired of him pining away for Valerian. I gave it my best and he is a complicated man. Who knows if he ever truly loved me? I was probably a nice distraction. So that is it in a nut shell. I have to go rex. Wenling I think is pregnant with that bastard's babe. She has not gotten better. I am sorry if this upsets you sir as I respect you greatly and I know my mother loves you very much. You should know that Valerian will always be underneath you so to speak." She whispered.

"Si. I know. We have talked and I know what my femmina is. I love her." He said sighing.

"Bye sir." She said leaving.

Amedeo knew Gabrielus and he would throw himself into war.

Shinobu found the babe and Wenling was devastated. Wen was in the modern era dealing with her twin and making it official her "divorce". She had papers drawn up and she moved her things out of the modern apartment. Adrastus was horrified and she shrugged. She moved back to Changsha and things were calm but her heart was falling to pieces. She was strong because Wenling was not at the moment. She did not expect to see Valerian and he looked worried.

"Hi." She said bowing her head.

"Femmina. Please. I feel terrible." He said glancing at her.

"Why? You made yourself clear and I am sorry for my own behavior by the way. I feel no resentment. He still loves you by the way. You said he did not but it is not true. I think he only ever really loved you. So now I shall move on." Wen shrugged.

"I wish…" Valerian tried to say.

"No worries. You are an awesome man. I am off now my friend. Are you happy?" She asked him.

"Si. I know my presence makes Amedeo concerned but I truly love your materna. She makes me happy." He shrugged.

"Okay. See you around." She nodded.

He nodded and he felt for her. He knew how Gabrielus was and he sighed. He shook his head and he intended to go back to his home he had with the Jings. He enjoyed his life now and he stiffened when he felt his old love.

"You came to see her?" Gabrielus asked.

"Si. You hurt her and for what?" Valerian asked.

"I had no intentions of it. Why did you choose her?" The white asked.

"You mated! Am I supposed to take you away from your love? I forget you are good at that yourself." The black snorted.

"You have destroyed me one way or another. I love you si but I hate you as well. It is you that comes between us." He said coldly.

"I do not love you anymore. I have no feeling at all. You live in the past Gabrielus. I am here and I am with people I adore, si? You let your mate leave over something that is so long gone. You are an idiot." Valerian stated.

Valerian left and Gabrielus choked. He hit the wall of the outside of the palace and he broke his hand. He felt like his world was falling apart and he shifted to Tokyo.

Wen had returned with Wenling to the past and she again knocked on Shirong's door. When he opened his barracks door; there stood the nu zi he had engaged. She looked upset and she was further along pregnant then he had expected. His jaw dropped and Wen helped in.

"Okay here is the deal. Jortel and Ryuu think she is still in the future. You and Wenling need to talk." She said bowing and leaving.

"Lady Wenling." He said bowing.

"Do not look at me like that." Wenling said with watery eyes.

"Nu zi. How am I supposed to look at you? If I look at you as a female then I must be looking down on you and if I do not then I probably do something wrong. Fine! I give up. You are impossible." He said shaking his silver head.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"I did not ask you here. Your sister has kindly told me of your status. She knows I wished to know of my cub. I shall not interfere seeing as I am not worthy." He sneered.

Wenling stood up and she stalked to him. She fell against him and began to weep. He was shocked and she took his hand pressed it against her round belly.

"Feel him. He is strong. He is so strong. I wanted to come back but I did not wish you to suffer because we had one time that was so wonderful. It was so awesome and I have him. I have named him Shin Mengyao Hu. It was truly amazing and then Heiden. Gods!" She said weeping harder.

"He truly harmed you?" Shirong asked gripping her to him.

"Yes. You had just left. I am sorry. I did not want you to suffer because of me…" She cried.

He lifted her chin and he sought her mouth. She moaned as he kissed her passionately and he held her to him tightly.

"Stay with me for now. Let me think as you think." He said only holding her.

She nodded and he lay on his bed fully clothed and she growled.

"If you just lay there I swear I am going to grab your tail," She hissed softly.

"Oh? You threaten me?" Shirong teased.

She nodded and she untied his ku. The beautiful half tigress wrapped her hand around him and she stroked him. He moaned softly and Wenling was seized up in severe want.

"Shirong. Please. Please." She begged.

His green eyes were bleeding red and he saw something pass over her face. She was in the midst of something and he helped her remove her hanfu. He saw her pale body and her breasts. He gently cupped her breast as he slipped into her. His voice was raw and she sobbed suddenly.

"Nu zi? What is wrong? Tell me." He begged.

"I have wanted you." She said wiping her eyes.

"Princess Wen told me that you love me?" He asked stroking her hip.

She nodded and hiccupped. He buried his nose in her juncture and he moved within her. She gasped and he let loose his need. He took her and it was passionate as he did so. They were both worked up and he was kissing her throat in nips and somehow they had started to fall in love despite the distance. Wenling made a very feline noises and his red eyes widened. She begged him to mark her. He was shaking a little and there were many complications he realized. She began rasping deep breaths and begging faster. He lost his will and roared. He sank his fangs into her juncture. Her body shook violently from wonderful spasms and she made herself pull away. He growled and he was now a poor desperate man. Shirong was suddenly flattened and her own fangs marked him deeply and he felt his body respond to her bite. His now beautiful mate wrapped her mouth around him tightly and he sucked in his breath as a wonderful climax hit him. She had slid him deep and he was trembling. She lifted her mouth and she saw him. Shirong jerked Wenling to him. Their lips met violently but with tremendous passion. For this moment it was beautiful.

Wen stood in Dong Jiang and she was looking around. Guiren approached and she felt his presence. She did not look and he came to stand beside her.

"You know, I am sure." He said softly.

"Yes. We are no longer together." Wen said as the breeze blew through her hair.

"He loves you." Guiren said looking at her.

"Maybe but I am tired. So now I move on. Shall we spar?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Wen, I am…I mean that…" He stammered.

"Not today? Okay. I shall see you later." She said moving away.

"Nu zi!" He cried.

"Yes?" She asked turning.

"You have been respectful and kind. I was wrong about some nobles." He stammered confused.

"Thanks. Have a good night my friend." She bowed.

She ported out and he was so confused. She had told him she was available and he had just become an idiot. He kept seeing so much pain reflected and he knew she would stay outside of Changsha sometimes. He created his own shoki mist and he went to the forests. He was looking and listening carefully and he came upon a tigress. His heart thudded and he knew it was Wen. He stared at her feline face and Guiren neared her. She only stared at him and he moved over to her.

"Never seen you before. You are so beautiful." He whispered stunned.

She let out a very female sounding roar. He ran his humanoid hand along her face and he was awed. Shirong had said they were stunning tigresses. He felt his body become flushed and he kissed along her face. Wen began to breathe faster and he was only caressing along her face. She changed form and he stared down at her as he stood a little taller.

"Why are you here?" She asked softly.

"So much I wish to say. I find myself unable." Guiren said reaching up to brush knuckles against her ear.

Wen gasped and she stared at him.

"Have you ever coupled with a tiger?" He asked.

"Long time ago. I am around four hundred." Wen breathed faster.

"Wen." He said capturing her mouth.

She groaned softly into his mouth and he jerked her to him as he let his desire consume him. His hands became buried in her tresses and their bodies were pressed against the other as the lip lock was escalating. The young tiger had suppressed his feelings in favor of honor and now he did not want to care. She had honored him and his body felt out of control. She ripped opened his pein-fu and her lips ripped away and she began to nip at his throat and collar bone. A ragged purr was dragged from him and she continued to nip and suck on his skin as her hands made short work of his ku. She went back to giving into hormones and his eyes were shut in ecstasy as the older nu zi led him down a path of erotica. Wen slid down as his body and he roared softly. She kissed along his now raging manhood and she did not stop the mind altering nips. She lightly nipped the base of his erection and he yelped in pleasure. She sucked testicle into her mouth and she kneaded his ass in her hands.

"Wen! I want you." He groaned.

She stared up at him and she gently pulled him down. She laid him on his back and she went back to pleasuring him. Guiren was shaking and trembling as she worked her mouth. She spread his powerful striped thighs.

"Nu zi! What are you doing?" Guiren choked out.

She only caressed his thighs gently and she used her tongue below his sac and he was breathing rapidly. Wen had no intentions of coupling but she did want to please him. She used her tongue gently at first and then began to tease him. His eyes widened and he arched his body. He was horrified but it felt so good. This tigress made him feel so good. Her tongue pressed in and he nearly lost it.

"Wen!" He rasped.

She had loosened him up a little and she slowly eased a finger in. She watched him carefully and it was obvious it felt good but he was tense.

"Nu zi. No experience with this. Tell me." He begged.

"Trust me." Wen whispered kissing his staff.

The young tiger felt something and he moaned. He lost his head and he cried out as she eased another finger and slowly took him this way. Soldiers talked of course but he was naive. The pleasure was so incredible and she began to kiss along his now turgid cock. He felt a massive orgasm building and it just would not stop. Wen watched him carefully and he was lost in the sensations. He was growling and groaning so much that her own tunnel wept at the sight. He was arching as her fingers sank back and forth to stroke his prostate. His eyes were red and he was purring so loudly. She saw his cock get harder and suddenly he arched harshly as a whimper ripped from his chest. She watched lustfully as his seed came from his lovely member. It made her so damn hot to see him experience such a high. Guiren screamed her name as the pleasure came and came. His body twitched and trembled as he was spent. He was barely coherent and he lifted his head to see Wen licking his belly where his seed had spilled. It occurred to him she had no intentions of giving herself to him and he whined. She slowly crawled up his body and lay against him.

"Am I not good enough for you?" He said in a whisper.

"Too good actually. Sleep my friend." She replied.

She spooned his form and he fell into sleep. She lay there all night as the younger man slept.

Guiren woke up and Wen was no longer next to him. He sighed and he sat up and he decided to go to the river and get clean. He stepped out of the forest and he held in his gasp. Wen was in the midst of rasping his name. She had held herself back for whatever reason and he watched her bring herself to her own end. Her eyes were open and silver and he was captivated as she experienced her release. His groin was tight and she lay there near the river and he watched her eyes shut. Tears fell from her eyes and Guiren could not take it. He knew he should leave her alone but he moved to her. He saw her nude form and he was trying to breathe and she heard a twig snap. Her eyes flew open and he stood over her.

"Did you hear me?" She demanded.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Go back to your duties." Wen growled.

"Wen please." He said staring only at her eyes.

"No. I will not be that fucking noble whore and I most certainly will not be accused of whoring myself after my mate left me." She said forcing herself to grab her clothes.

"You intended what last night?" Guiren asked.

"I wanted you to feel something close to heaven. I have no intentions of giving anyone anything anytime soon. So please do not think low of me for it." She said pulling on her silks.

"How long has it been since you have felt love?" He demanded.

"Not your business. I have kept you out of my personal life and I shall not start now. Goodbye Guiren." She said suppressing her emotions.

"Is this punishment?" He growled.

"No. You reminded me early on that no man controls me. I hope we can still be friends but I understand if not. I enjoy sparring you very much." Wen stated righting the silk.

"Whatever you wish. Goodbye Lady Hu." He said storming off.

When he was gone she let herself fall apart. She refused to be hurt again and she had allowed herself to give in the previous evening. A small part of her cried out to follow him and she fought the urge. Finally she could not handle it and she ported to Dong Jiang. She went to his barracks and there were a few of his roommates.

"Get out!" She yelled.

They knew she was royal and the soldiers scrambled to move. Guiren stared at her ready to say something and she went to him. She jerked him to her mouth and possessed him. He crushed her and held her. Again their hands went to their silks and he had her stripped in a second. He wanted her so badly now that he was like Shirong and obsessed. She fell against his bed and she was not letting him up from the tangle of their tongues. Wen opened her thighs and Guiren shuddered violently as he slid inside of her. Wen saw his face and he met her eyes.

"Wen." He trembled.

"Pull back." She commanded.

He did so and she moaned for him. Guiren had thought the pleasure before had been amazing but this was different. Wen was trembling too and she encouraged him to move his hips.

"Exquisite. You are exquisite." Guiren said with a tremble in his voice as well.

She pulled him down to her lips and began a slow teasing kiss. Her tongue stroked his and she ran it along his palate. His lover was undoing him on every level and his beast roared in his mind and soul. She laced one hand in his and he wanted to die. It bowled him over as the nu zi who had come to know him so well had him sheathed within her. Guiren pulled his mouth from Wen's and he released a soulful cry as he had stopped and she squeezed her muscles.

"Nu zi. I am in danger." He said beginning to shake harshly.

"Why?" Wen asked lifting a hand and tucking his hair behind his pointed ear.

"I need…Wen, I love you." Guiren admitted.

Tears did sting her eyes but she did not shed them. He barely heard her whisper the same in return. She attacked his mouth and bucked her hips hard. Jolts shot through him and he wanted to touch her and kiss her. Their mouths met again as their hips met in an escalation in passion. She freed a hand and it slid down his spine and she began to massage the base of his tail. Guiren knew it was supposed to feel good but he had not expected to feel a physical jolt. A feeling blossomed deep inside of her and Wen felt the pressure build. She refused to let him leave her body and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The young tiger heard her cries become raspier and Guiren felt a tingle of pleasure grow. It happened instantly and she bowed under him as her climax hit. He had not expected nor imagined how it made him loose reality. His organ was being squeezed and he whimpered out and roared softly. She clawed at his back as she whispered his name and spoke such things. He pressed himself as deeply as he could and bathed her cervix with his seed. They clung to the other as the pleasure washed through them. They were sweaty and soaked as they both opened their eyes.

"So tired." He admitted.

"Yes me too." She said brushing her nose against his.

"Wen?" Guiren asked.

"Yes?" She mumbled.

"Can we go to Changsha? You said the palace was pretty deserted. My roommates need to sleep." He said sheepishly.

Wen Hu grinned and she ported them. Guang had told her which rooms were free and he pulled back. She shut her eyes and he felt amazing.

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Never before. I am shy." He admitted.

"Speak plainly." Wen said lying on her side.

"I want to explore you." Guiren said turning red.

She lay back and she had a soft smile. He took a deep breath and he took in the splendor. He had only been here a couple of times and had never seen the private quarters. Wen let him do his will and he was shy at first and before long his teasing lips and the gentleness of his explorations were making her wild. She was groaning in need and getting crazy as he suckled her.

"Oh Gods. Guiren please!" She cried.

He lifted his mouth and he now knew why his fellow soldiers made stupid idiots of themselves. Love making was divine and they went out of their heads.

"Can you again?" He inquired embarrassed.

"Can you?" She teased.

"Yes!" Guiren said eagerly.

He flipped her and she laughed and then groaned. The young tiger was taking her on all fours and it felt perfect. It felt right and the emotional turmoil from her failed mating fled her brain.

Asuna was poking her nose around Los Noches and she was deeply curious. She was so damn curious what drew Samyaza here and she was busy exploring the outskirts of Aizen's stronghold. The pest was an evil genius bastard and she was busy. Aizen Sosuke became aware on her third day of poking around that in face the very being he was becoming absolutely obsessed about was in his very palace. He smirked as he caught sight of her and he waited but the damn youkai was persistent in avoiding him. He appeared at the end of hallway and she saw him. Her eyes narrowed and his intelligent face held curiosity.

"You are wanted by the Kamis themselves. I ask myself why and then that creature that calls himself Samyaza shows up. No wonder Mizuki can freely enter Soul Society; she retained some of your power." He smirked softly.

"How funny but I cannot enter Soul Society freely. Nice theory." She growled.

"You have not tried or have not tapped it. A way into the different dimensions all in one person. I bet you could reach the king himself." Aizen stated with confidence.

"Who cares? Izanagi does not care one whit. Why should you?" Asuna said glaring more.

"Oh but I am sure he does. That ekimmu, is that what he is called? He was certain that you and he have more power then Izanagi. He is certain that you are the piece to his missing power. He said you allowed the uppyr and Shouten to destroy you. What reason I wonder?" He said coming to stand straight in front of her.

"Fuck off shinigami." She hissed.

"Grimmjow has been around you too much I see. I did not see and I fault myself for that but it was not Mizuki but you." He said as his eyes were glazed over in the lust for power.

"Should you like to see what I have?" She asked in a nasty way.

He went to shield himself and he was slammed harshly against a wall. She was getting more control over her yoki and Aizen looked up.

"It is true. You were a goddess." He said with his lips turned up.

"Do not think I shall aid you again in any way. You are sick." Asuna said in hatred.

He was suddenly behind her and his elegant hand around her neck. She knew a little of his powers and his plans that were known from Grimmjow and he slammed her down. The force of it caused air to rush out of her lungs and she gasped for her breath. The bastard was stronger then she had anticipated.

"The ekimmu had no idea who I really am. You on the other hand shall find out soon enough." He smiled almost kindly.

"Do not say you are some manner of Kami. You are a fucking lunatic!" She screamed.

"No not a Kami but soon. A lunatic no but I can see why you think so. Now Lady Asuna but it is high time I find out all of you. I should not have dismissed you as worthless." He said lifting her up.

Aizen watched and her eyes flashed green. Something told him to drop her and he did but too late. He grabbed his arm as horrible pain flared and the veins in his forearm flared and darkened. Asuna realized the voiding yoki could be concentrated and used to distort blood flow. He grabbed his own arm and the pain was obvious but he began to heal right before her eyes. She stepped back and ported out before he could recover. He looked up and she was gone. He was certain she was the key; the real key and now he would make it his mission to hunt her down.

She was back in Tokyo and Aizen made her nervous. She called Kensei immediately and he appeared at her penthouse right away. She was having problems breathing and Muguruma walked in.

"You faced him? Why? I thought you didn't give a damn about him?" Kensei said angry.

"Things change. I cannot breathe." She said rasping.

"What the hell onna?" He demanded.

Asuna slipped to the ground and she was trying to catch her breath. Kensei pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yamasaki General. She was seeing stars and soon she felt herself ported. Nobu saw her and she was gasping in wheezy breaths.

"Chichi her lung is collapsed. Her rib is broken." Shinobu said.

"I will tube her." Nobu said working fast.

He intubated his mate and Shinobu put in a tube in her lung to reinflate. Whatever had attacked her had shattered her rib. She was later off the vent and Kensei was sitting in the hospital room upset and she felt her stomach. She shut her eyes and pain washed through her.

"Were you?" He asked.

"I am not certain. His strength is unusual." She said.

"Why were you there?" Kensei asked.

"Because Samyaza was there." Asuna glared.

"Onna, you just had a major loss. You gotta slow down just a little." He admonished.

"Do not tell me what to do!" She snarled.

"Really? You're acting like an idiot! Didn't know they found your sister did ya? Well she is dead! She is dead and buried out in the American desert onna. I bet because she looked just like you." He growled.

"Fumiko?" She asked bolting upright.

"Yeah. I heard it from Kisuke. It's fucked up Suna but there are some who want you dead and I mean dead and gone. No Soul Society and no reincarnation crap. That poor thing was torn apart by hollows." He said in disgust.

She snarled and she took out her IV. She was blinded by angry tears and she was gasping for breath because she mentally hurt. Kensei held her up and she was fuming.

"Let me go." She yelled.

"Onna you're being dumb!" He yelled back.

She shoved him off and she ported. She was in her penthouse and she went to put on a battle hanfu. She would save Fumiko before she ever had a chance to be killed. She was blinded by tears and angry but she heard a nasty sound. She whirled and she saw Gabrielus staring at her with hunter green eyes. He came at her and she grabbed him. They wrestled and she slammed him against a mirror. His pale skin was cut and the white stared at her in such fury.

"It is you! You brought him back here femmina! You!" He snarled.

"Do not blame me for fate you fool. I had nothing to do with that." Asuna said exasperated.

"Wen and I are no more!" Gabrielus seethed.

"Did you think perhaps your inability to move on is the cause? Do not bring your problems on me basilisk for I have my own." She snarled at him.

"You had to sleep with Valerian and Amedeo!" He cursed.

"Do you love my husband too?" She asked confused.

"No! He is my best friend only. You have your share. You should have said no." He growled.

"Drop it. I want no quarrel with you." She said letting him go.

He was not thinking and he was beyond bitter. He pulled Asuna and threw her on the bed. He had no clue what possessed him but he demanded entrance to her mouth and bit into her tongue. His pain was driving him to madness and he did not wish to feel at all. His groans startled her and his aggressive sucking of her tongue made her stunned. Gabrielus was foolish as he lashed deeper and he drew a moan from her. Somehow she forced herself to jerk her lips from his and she was gasping.

"Not right." She said panicked.

"Correct. Nothing you have done is correct but you still do it. I am tired of hurting femmina. You bring him here and flaunt the fact that he is yours. He did not like femmina. He was not like me at all back then. He did not like the female form." He growled as he ripped the silk from her body.

He was being dirty but he bit his own wrist and she tried to turn her face but he smeared her mouth with his blood. Gabrielus felt her fangs sink in and he shut his eyes. The feeling he felt was so intense.

"Si! Bit me harder. Break my fucking bone." He snarled softly.

She was startled by the intensity in his voice; the sheer raw lust and Asuna was overwhelmed in the basilisk blood. He freed himself and slowly eased himself into her. He cried out as the pain was shut out by the physical. Gabrielus was being horrid and he normally would not hurt those close to him but she had taken the man he had loved but he was now certain why Valerian was addicted to her.

"Even Josephina did not feel so good." He whimpered out.

"Stop this." She said with tightly shut eyes.

She felt claws on her marks made by Amedeo and she groaned wildly. He kept stroking and she was beginning to tremble. The white pulled back and arranged himself so that he was pressed in from behind. His hands roved her form and his fingers touched and plucked with abandon. He did not want to mesmerize her she realized. She released a whiney cry as he pushed back into her folds and his gasp of pleasure was heady. She felt fingers run up her throat and he tipped her chin back. He took over her mouth and kissed her languidly. Her brain was screaming but she knew from Valerian's memories what this man was capable of. She knew he had repressed himself for a long time but when he had thought the black dead; he had snapped and become a perfect male whore. He had put Amedeo to shame. Now he was bringing about her own shame but he was making it feel like a tsunami and it did crash into her. She snarled out as it hit and he still stroked through her orgasm. His legs were tangled with hers and he again maneuvered her. It felt like she was verging on passing out and he was again face to face with her. He pressed his forehead to hers and she growled. His eyes were so freakishly dark and he was speaking such broken Latin. She released a husky yell as the pleasure peaked for her and the heat obliterated him. She again sank her fangs into his throat and she shut her eyes as he washed her in his yoki and everything. When she came back to herself; she heard his snoring. The white was passed smooth out and she was pinned underneath a powerful youkai. She wanted to smack him around and she admitted only to herself that he was magnificent.

/

Gabrielus came to and he was hung over. His head hurt like hell and he realized he was buried within velvet walls. He groaned and pulled back and he heard hissing softly and his memories rushed back in his next day wine overdose.

"Oh my Gods! Femmina?" He asked turning bright red.

"Hai Gabrielus. A little angry with me?" She asked waking up.

"I was drunk. I am so sorry." The white said horrified.

"Well how about this. How about we pretend this did not happen?" Asuna asked with a raised brow.

"Si." He said sheepish.

"Okay." She said moving to grab a dressing gown.

"Why him?" Gabrielus asked.

"It was not intended." She said exasperated.

"Wen was not happy. I grew angry and listless. She is in love with a tiger." He said bitterly.

"So you come here and sleep with me?" Asuna asked.

"It made sense to my drunken brain." He growled.

"Right. Okay Gabrielus. You need to go back and fix your relationship." She growled back.

His green eyes were light green again and he was lost in memory it seemed.

"She is not happy." Gabrielus said looking away.

"Her Ba and I had a horrible fight where we separated for some time. Time is a great thing occasionally." She said looking through her clothes.

"But it is your fault!" He whined.

She turned on him and gave him a look that said he was making her angry. He stood up defiantly and her eyes traveled his body and it was rather lovely. Gabrielus watched as she discreetly perused him.

"I am jealous." He said flatly.

"Of what? Valerian? Why?" She asked meeting his eyes.

"Si. Valerian and Amedeo. I am tired and I am done being tired." He growled.

She was not prepared for him to pick her up. She was also not prepared for him to shift them. Her mouth dropped open and they were in water.

"Where are we?" She asked breath taken.

"Cascate del Rio Verde." He murmured removing her dressing gown.

"What are you doing Gabrielus?" Asuna asked surprised.

"I was born near this place. Actually I am certain that my birth father was here for some time but he was wild. He was no one's slave but my materna was. My adopted father and mother could not have children and they tried. It was said that when my adopted materna saw her maid servant have a babe that she lost her head. White basilisk are all like me mostly. My real materna was my adopted materna's familiar." He said along her cheek.

"Lover?" She asked softly.

"We did not say that you see. It implied that my materna found my father lacking." He said brushing his lips across her cheek bone.

"So how did you come to be in your father's house as his son?" Asuna asked getting intoxicated by his nearness.

"Because my adopted materna could not provide and she wanted a child so badly; she demanded me. She loved my materna but my real materna said no. They killed her." He said with tear glazed eyes.

"I am so sorry. You were a babe and should not have that burden." She said getting shaky.

"I knew I was expendable. I was the real son of a slave so I worked harder then all of my cousins to prove I was worthy. I knew because I was a white that I was less so then I became more, si? I always believed in my mind that perhaps it was not enough." He said wading her backwards through the water.

"Gabrielus?" She asked quivering.

"He gave up on me. He believed I left him. He is the one who gave up and so did Wen. I am a bastardo but I will feel." He said lifting her up just a little bit.

Their waists were still under the water and she felt him using the head of his cock to press against her clit. His eyes were getting filled with need and he only continued to use his male flesh to arouse hers. He was rasping and she was getting too warm.

"I want to know how he takes you." He said growling.

Gabrielus impaled himself and she cried out. She wanted to be angry at him but she could not. She had too much on her mind then to deal with a jealous basilisk but he was not one to be ignored. He impaled himself over and over as she moaned for him.

"Tell me!" He said in a pained voice.

"Why does it matter?" Asuna demanded.

"Because I wish to obliterate Valerian forever." Gabrielus snarled.

He held the back of her neck and he worked his hips. His face held pain. His face held need as he used his body to feel. The major problem was who he was and who she was as well. Her face crumpled as the emotion and the immense burn undid her. Gabrielus jerked himself back and he moved her back on a mossy ledge of rock. He filled her core with his fingers as he lowered his white head and grazed her throat until he met a pale pink nipple. He snarled softy and his nostrils flared as he almost viciously wrapped his lips around it. Coupling with a basilisk was a drugging experience to her and she was moaning incoherently as his long fingers curled and scissored in her. He found her sweet spot and he suckled her wantonly. His thumb began to brush her nub and Asuna was frozen for a moment. A hand tangled in his hair and her hips jerked violently as Gabrielus continued his assault of her carnal senses. She arched her head back and her eyes were green and hazy as she tried to scream, Gabrielus felt his fingers coated in her wetness and he still went about sucking and nibbling. He was in a beastly vigor; his true mind was gone in this heaven as he tasted such sweet abandon. He ripped his lips away and he moved her thighs apart widely and she moaned out as he slipped his tongue where his fingers had been. He only wished to taste the sweet. He lapped at her alluring flavor and he sought to quench his unbearable thirst. Her eyes widened more and he was doing what Valerian had and more. She was on mental trip and she was going to shatter again and again. Whatever this act was it was divine but it would turn into pain. Her beast shut out the need for rational as his tongue and fingers sought any and all. Gabrielus ended up laying her on the grassy banks that led into the water as he seemingly fed from her core. The femmina was trying not to beg and she was snarling and tearing up her own arms as the earth around her as she had waves of euphoria. She was like jelly and he finally moved between her legs. He lifted one and kissed and nipped her calf as he worked his overwrought and proud cock back into her silken heaven. His eyes were nearly black and hers were swirling green and red. He moved slowly and the sun burnished his back as his thighs and buttocks flexed as he moved his organ. Asuna's voice was gone and there was not an inch of skin he had not touched with his tongue and teeth. She was holding onto sanity by a shred and it snapped. Their eyes were locked and she shoved him off. He watched her and she laid him back and ran her hands down his chest and latched onto his neck. She used her tongue below his ear and drew a line with it. He moaned out as the seemingly endless pleasure did not stop. She worked her slick organ down his chest and traced around his flat nipples till he groaned out in need. She wrapped her hand around his impressive cock and she could only taste and smell. He did not beg either only moved fluidly with the need and feeling. She used her tongue as he had and she used her fingers as he had. Gabrielus refused to beg from this femmina but he did need. Pre-cum dribbled from his overly hard staff and his testicles were full and hurt. They both were trembling badly and Gabrielus saw her pause.

"Tell me." She demanded in a hoarse, animal like growl.

"No." He growled back.

"Blame me?" She snarled.

"Si." He hissed.

She met his eyes and their beasts were controlling them. She grabbed his cock in her hand and mounted him. She saw a flash and a moan escaped her lips that caught his attention. It was beautiful and soulful as she shook hard and her skin became flushed with a pink cast. She still had not descended on him and his basilisk mind wanted to sink his fangs into her breast as they lost it to their need. Asuna's nipples were hard and pebbled as they stared at the other. Gabrielus made a noise of the basilisk and grabbed her hips. He wrapped his arms around her body and buried his face in her bosom. The movement made her sink down and she screamed out. He was attacking a tit and crushing her. He shoved his hips in a circular motion and the animal intensity was rocking them. She whimpered out as the build up started again. It grew harder and faster as he managed to control the wild fucking and abandonment of senses. Gabrielus tasted and he refused to give up anything anymore. His own noises were strictly reptile in nature and her orgasm smashed them to pieces and made him come too. His claws tore her skin as he made a viper cry and she was yelping out as her walls spasmed in shocking intensity. Asuna became nothing but a mass of nerves and she was lost in her mind totally. Gabrielus had managed to couple with her straight into a catatonic sleep.

Admal, Lei, Shan Lao, Kensei, and Valerian were all looking for her. No one could find her and her family was worried. Her Tomoshibi children had bluntly said they had not returned her to the past. Her family was worried that something terrible had happened and Gabrielus still had her. He was deep within a cave in Italy and he was wrapped around her as she slept. He drifted in and out himself and it had been the absolute most riveting sex he had ever had. He was also in a mindset to be hateful. His feelings he had of Valerian were turning into rage and utter consuming jealousy. Technically this femmina was his regina and he had taken his best friend's wife. He knew she would not say anything and he sure as hell would not. He also could not promise himself he would not seek her bed again. He laid his reptile head down and drifted again. He had no clue how long they had been out but she finally woke up and she gasped softly.

"Gabrielus?" She asked weakly.

"Si?" He lisped in his true form.

"I ache." Asuna whispered.

"Si me too." He groaned as he unfurled.

"Still in Italy?" She asked getting movement back.

"Si." He said changing form.

She refused to look at him and he growled. He grabbed her chin and made her look in his eyes.

"Stop it!" She said getting upset.

"He did not do that to you." He whispered.

"No." She said trembling.

"Good. I cannot promise to stop." Gabrielus said flatly.

"No! I am not yours." She hissed.

"But he is? Fuck him to hell and back. He is nothing, si? I will play second to him no more." He said flattening her against the wall.

"This is not about Valerian." Asuna growled.

"Si it is. It is about him. He is arrogant and full of himself. Well he cannot have you. I will not allow it." He growled.

"Who are you to command me?" She yelled.

"Not sure but I know I will not stop." He said jerking away from her.

Asuna grew angry and she ported away. He was shaking in anger and want. He was being more then reckless and he was being stupid. He wanted the regina. He wanted her.

She appeared back in her penthouse and within moments several ported in. Lei being one followed by Valerian. She had not had a chance to bathe and he knew. His face held shock and the others did not sense it but he did. His red eyes were getting cloudy in anger as Lei admonished her just taking off. She listened but she only stared at Valerian. Eventually they all left but he reappeared. She had gone to try and shower and he jerked open the shower door.

"Stop!" She screamed.

"What did he do femmina?" Valerian snarled.

"He and Wen are no longer mated. He was upset and we stayed up and talked. I fell asleep and he was wrapped around me, okay?" She said trembling.

"Right! You expect me to believe that Gabrielus did not touch you? You are shaking no? You tremble no? Did he fuck you?" He demanded.

"No." Asuna growled.

"He is a selfish bastard! He cannot have what he wishes so he ruins what he has. He tried to ruin your own child and now he will try and ruin you, si? You will let him?" He said furious.

"I cannot worry about anything right now, okay? I have a sister to try and save. Gabrielus is the least of my worries. Aizen and Samyaza are buddied up and now Aizen wishes to discover more. Sanra is moving in on Manchuria in the past and I cannot find Sounga! My Tengu is missing and you think I give a damn if your old lover is having a temper tantrum?" She yelled.

Valerian was taken back and he nodded. He set his lips and he stripped his clothes. He joined her in the shower and he proceeded to wash any and all scents of the white off of her. Valerian never dreamed in a million years that he and Gabrielus would fight over a femmina but they were fixing to. He did not believe the white had not touched her. He ended up cuddling her in her bed and he was furious enough to turn him out to Amedeo. This just was not done in basilisk society but here they were. He made plans in his head and hatred of his old lover made him seethe.

Asuna was refusing to deal with the reptiles in her life and she had met with Maec, dealt with Admal, done her motherly duties, spent time amongst the Jings and prepared for an extended trip. Aizen had caused her to miscarry. She was verging on a break down and Nobu was like an automaton. She had tried to reach him but he could not deal with their loss so he did not. He mentally blocked it and worked around his life. Asuna had broken her hand on his desk. She and Ichigo had a row over Hinata and Kensei had come to tell her she was an idiot. Life was grand she decided. Mentally she shut out everything and she went to Changsha to see Quon, Cheung, and their family. When they were in Hunan they all acted proper. Chen had no clue what had happened between them all and Lihua smirked widely every time she walked by. He even thought his son's cub was adopted. Poor Chen was an idiot who liked to believe whatever. Asuna had gone over to Lhasa and Chiyo was the darling of the Bengal court. Mingli loved his daughter dearly and he smiled at his on again and off again lover. She then ported over to Korea and she entered Naraku's home in Seoul. She deposited her belongings on the sideboard at the entrance and walked down the long hall. She felt his aura and knew he was here. She knew Masanori was too. It was crazy to her but they had bonded and they were actually really good friends. Tanashi and Kakashi babbled happily as they played and they squealed when they saw her. She smiled at them and they stood up on chubby legs and toddled over.

"Hello inu." Naraku said calmly.

"Hello." She said smiling weakly.

"Hello ai." Masanori said kissing her temple.

They stared at each other and she was withering. They could both see it and it disturbed Naraku. They ate dinner and she freely drank wine.

"I want you to tell me where you found Fumiko." She said bluntly.

"How did you know?" Masanori said shocked.

"Kensei told me. Now where did you find her body?" Asuna demanded.

"In the desert of North America. There is an in between there that leads directly into the Hueco Mundo desert." Naraku piped up.

"She was torn up by hollows?" She asked in anger.

"Hai." The hanyou nodded.

"I see. I will be saving her you understand." She said meeting their eyes.

"Asuna she is a dead ringer for you. I mean the markings are different but you two could be identical twins." Her longtime mate stated.

"Fine. So who had her killed?" She asked in fury.

"No idea koi." Naraku stated.

"Well I may know someone who does." She said rising.

She went to her sons and kissed them. She stayed until they were put to sleep and she left without a word. Masanori was worried and he tried to follow.

"Leave her be. She is in a rage and will lash out. Give her space my friend." Naraku commanded.

"She is hurting! We can feel it." He protested.

"You do not stay mated to her for as long as I have without knowing her. Ishin and I have known this a long while. Stay put. She will seek us. She always does." The hanyou said calmly.

They stayed put and they dealt with their own issues.

He was sleeping deeply and she was in the shadows. Aizen rarely slept peacefully and Asuna had grilled Mizuki about the arrogant bastard. Suddenly she was on him and strangling him. His eyes flew open and the reiastu was suffocating but her own yoki lit up like a candle.

"Not afraid of you!" She snarled.

The bitch was strong as hell and he pried her fingers from his throat. She lifted her hand and her yoki dagger appeared. She stabbed him through to his mattress and he barely grunted in pain.

"So Lady Asuna you are back so quickly." Aizen said calmly.

"Hai. You will tell me about Fumiko! Who ordered her death and if you do not know then find out." Asuna said in a rage.

"Who is Fumiko?" He asked raising a brow.

"My sister! She was eaten by hollows. I will know who I avenge her of. You will find out and soon." She screamed.

"Really? I will? Why would I do as such when you have stabbed me?" Aizen asked smirking.

She saw the blood staining his sheets and she smeared the blood on a finger. This was the real Aizen and she suddenly cut her wrist.

"One little taste. One taste of what it is I am." She said narrowing her eyes.

"But I am not a blood drinker." He pouted just a little.

"Does not matter." She said letting her life force fall on his lips.

His tongue licked up the tiny bit of red that had stained his lips and it was a drugging effect. The sheer raw power in it was staggering as well. She had tasted his as well and knew he was not a normal soul. She hissed at him when he tried to rise and she flattened him under her telekinetic yoki. It was a similar effect of his spiritual pressure and he was sweating but he did not show much.

"Find out what happened to Fumiko of the House of the Moon. Daughter of the Inu no Taisho. Sister of myself." She snarled.

"Your mother whore herself out?" He asked pleasantly.

"She is empusae. You have no clue. Shut the fuck up." She said in the modern cuss terms.

"I will still deal with you. I shall do as you ask but you will regret this I assure you." He said smiling very softly.

Asuna pulled her yoki dagger out and it disappeared. She ported out and she was trying so damn hard to keep her head straight. She needed to return to the past to protect Ang Chi and Katashi from the evil slut that was Sanra.

Asuna stood in Manchuria and she walked in. She was wearing full armor, hakama, and haori in blue. Her hair was stained with blood and her hands as well. She had fought in the midst of battle with Ichigawa and Katashi himself. It felt good to be amongst soldiers and to direct battle again. It was her nature and she was glad of it. Ang Chi was still here and Katashi came in behind her. He bowed his head to her and he went to his son. The relationship that was blossoming was beautiful and she realized her memories were changing ever so subtly. Ang Chi was stolen in her revised thoughts and it was Sanra who had set Katashi and Tekeshi against each other. That bit of injustice was going to be rectified she decided but at this moment she was enjoying seeing her adopted child actual have his father. Much later after a long bath and feeding Ang Chi; she was lying beside Katashi and their love making had been intense. It had been way too intense and she had whimpered out his name. Now she lay there unable to sleep and she rolled over to watch his face. She traced along his striped cheek and a small fantasy played in her mind of having him and Changming. That idea made her tingle and his nostrils flared a little and his eyes opened.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"Cannot sleep?" Katashi asked.

"Correct. I should like to hunt. Soon I need to explain about Tekeshi. I need to explain everything but not tonight." She said brushing his ebony hair out of his face.

"Okay. The pup is still asleep?" He asked drowsily.

"Hai." She said kissing his ear.

"You smell sad. You smell sad when you look at me." He said falling back asleep.

She smiled a little and she rose. She put on a yukata and she went outside to walk into the forest. She went to change form and she heard growling. She whirled around and Drostan stood by. Asuna's eyes flashed and she had a nasty smirk.

"You are a hard cunt to find." He said in his heavy British England.

"Well since you are here then let us battle." Asuna stated in anger.

"The Celtic Gods are real it seems. They are no friends of mine. You are wanted by a very powerful creature but he would harm me in pursuit of you. I have word that you have the heart of the dragon lord I detest." Drostan said stalking closer.

"You would have killed my son to get back at Amedeo! My son did nothing!" She screamed in booming voice.

"Yet you took my son from me?" He said snarling.

"You are no better then my own husband for your thieving ways. You stole Akemi from Ryukotsusei. You tried to kill my son. You raped and tortured your own wife! You evil son of a bitch." She said changing form.

He too changed form and she launched herself at him. She bit into his wing and he screamed in pain. She tore into his long neck with fury and his blood flowed into her inu mouth. Her acidic claws raked down his black scales and she caught site of an albino serpent. She snarled in rage and Drostan released a reptilian call. The white beast who she thought might be Gabrielus was not and it was a dragon. He was a beautiful beast and he made a tremendous sound from his long throat. It was almost a barking sound and the skies opened up. Asuna changed form and she let her yoki whip grow and she held Drostan in place with tremendous strength. The dragon kept yelping and the snow began to turn to ice and sleet. Drostan roared and the dragon changed form. She expected Jortel but it was another.

"I tracked him here oui." He said as his white hair flowed down his back.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am Benedict but please call me Ben." He smiled.

"You know Jortel?" Asuna asked still holding down Drostan.

"He is my nephew." He smiled warmly.

Drostan was struggling badly and the sky dragon rolled his eyes. He held out his clawed hand and he drove a piece of ice through the wyvern king and pinned him to the ground.

"Come. We not need see him die, oui?" Ben stated.

Asuna spit on Drostan and she walked beside the sky dragon.

"Your brother is the king of your kind?" She asked.

"Oui. Arman is the king. We are a large family. Jortel is his only son. The rest are daughters." He laughed.

"I see. The inu soldiers heard the ruckus." She said in French.

"Lovely French. I only came because that insipid bastard thought to entice a fight with our kind. We do not pay fealty to wyvern as many dragons do. I will never pay fealty to such a worthless creature." He said in disgust.

"It is good to meet you. Jortel makes my daughter Wenling very happy. I am her mother Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing." She said bowing formally.

"Arman wants to meet you. He has begged Wenling often to bring you round." He smiled.

They heard shrieking and roaring of a reptile and they turned. They ran back to where Drostan was being aided by a red basilisk. Heiden had decided that he would indeed aid the wyvern in the war of revenge. He saw Asuna and knew she had birthed the bitch he hated.

"Tell the frau I dream of filling her cunt often." He said lewdly.

Drostan was half dead and Heiden shifted out. Benedict held her arm and was seething.

"Tell your brother he may get his wisher sooner rather then later!" Asuna snarled.

Asuna went to Dong Jiang and she pounded on the door of the Byakko general. She was not in the mood to deal with much and Shirong opened his door. He had been sleeping and he rubbed his green eyes.

"Where is Wenling?" She demanded.

"You are her mother?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Wenling Hu!" She growled.

Wenling came out in a dressing gown and Shirong was surprised at how much his mate favored her inu mother.

"Met a sky dragon named Ben. Heiden showed up and called you a whore." Asuna said crossing his arms.

"Bastard! I hate him!" Wenling said shaking.

"Where is Wen?" She demanded.

"She has been back and forth between Changsha and here." She said.

"I know you are with cub but I need you. Get your twin and meet me at Jortel's." She commanded.

"Haha, he does not know." She gulped.

"Like hell he does not. Wenling Hu you mated good men. They know what you are. Shirong can accept this onna is like me? Can you accept that you are one of her loves?" Asuna asked growling.

"I already have." He said softly.

"Jortel has known. Ryuu does not. Now Jortel will be your go between daughter. Use his worldly nature to benefit you. Now get your twin." She commanded.

Asuna ported out and Shirong stared at his nu zi.

"She is agitated." He observed.

"Yes. She would never demand like that unless she really needed us." She sighed.

"Do you wish me to go?" He asked.

"No. I am okay. I have been trained by Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Chen. I am good." She said putting on clothes.

Shirong was worried and he watched as Wenling ported out. She dropped by Changsha and grabbed her twin and they went to the lodge of her father in law Arman. Jortel wagged his finger at her and she blushed deeply. He hugged her tightly and whirled her around.

"Hello Lady Asuna Jing. I am King Arman. The reds of the Rhine and the Celtic Wyvern are getting very restless. I believe and soon that all out war will develop." The older sky dragon said.

Asuna walked forward and Arman stared at woman who was dressed in orient armor and her silver hair was pulled up. She wore black silks and her armor was decorated with cherry blossoms and phases of the moon.

"Then it shall begin but Drostan's head is mine." She said growling.

Arman was sitting back and the sight of her made him boil. Jortel knew that Wenling's mother was spectacular but his father was obviously drawn to her. They all sat down and a meal was brought.

The blood turned the snow and Heiden was out for tons of it. The wyvern king had damn near died of exposure. He hated these fucking sky dragons. He saw his obsession fighting and the whore was fighting whilst pregnant. Fury took him but he shoved his long sword into dragons and canine daemons. It was a right bloody affair.

Asuna had called on Amedeo, Ryukotsusei, and their allies in the Ryuku Islands to help in the battle. Amedeo was seeing viciousness in his wife that scared him. She was yelling orders and he realized what a truly brilliant military mind she was. She was also taking on reptiles herself. She saw a red coming for him and she ported out and slashed the red across the throat with her dagger. The bastard was blown backwards and his head separated from his body. Amedeo stood there a moment in shock.

"Femmina?" He asked dumbly.

"Quit acting like I am a normal onna. Fight!" She snarled.

She stalked off and he was miffed. Heiden was trying to get through the melee and Amedeo went to interfere. Their blades clashed and the red stared at the black basilisk with hate. They both snarled at the other and Wen saw Heiden. She shrieked in fury and she ran towards the red. Heiden whirled so fast and sank his sword through the chest of the tigress. Wenling stopped and she screamed in agony as Wen fell to her knees. Amedeo went to strike and a green dragon swooped down. Asuna snarled and she let her fang loose and wiped out a group of wyvern that stood between her and her child. Heiden jerked his sword back and he lifted the blade to his lips.

"So good." He chuckled as he shifted out.

Wenling stumbled and she ran to her mirror twin who was already dead. The blood was soaking the ground and she picked her up. She was screaming and for the first time in her whole life the hum of her sister's mind was silenced. Wenling screamed and screamed as she held her to her and Asuna was paralyzed. Amedeo had to hold onto her as she saw one of her adult daughters dead. Her heart had been pierced and the battle still raged around them. Asuna fell to her knees and crawled to her Byakko child.

"Baby. My baby." She said beginning to bawl.

Asuna held Wen's lifeless body to hers and she screamed right along with Wenling.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Decisions are made that further blur the lines. A fate is delivered to two as one meets the fates and one is delivered from them. Fantasies are lived as pain is dealt with. Enemies come through as more questions pop up. Furthering the question of where is the key? Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Tearing Apart the Soul

Asuna stood by as Quon and Cheung had to hold her and Wenling. Nobody in Changsha could stop crying and Zihao was in a rage. Her gentle son was loosing his head and they watched as Wen was put into the Hu family tomb. Gabrielus stood back away from the family but his children were there to say goodbye to their mother. He himself could not stop weeping. Asuna had to face a young tiger whom Wen had become intimate and in love with. She had to tell him that the onna he had given his heart to had been killed in battle. Guiren had fallen apart. Shirong had begged Wenling to allow them to say goodbye but Asuna was adamant that they could not come. The commander of the Dong Jiang garrison was devastated. Wenling would not speak and she was only standing there like a lifeless doll. After the funeral Wenling was given a sedative and Asuna stumbled outside of the palace.

"Inu?" Quon said with tears streaking his face.

"Hai?" She said hollowly.

"She died with honor. She was a warrior. She died trying to avenge her twin." He whispered.

"I know Quon. My heart, I cannot speak on it right now. Please. I need some space. I love you so much. I love you both and I love our family but I need some space." Asuna said unable to look at him.

He tried to understand and she left him standing there. He had tried to say the thing that would ease pain. To a warrior there was no greater honor then dying in battle but it was truly only something to make someone feel better. Quon felt as though his guts had been ripped out.

/

Asuna was blindingly searching for him and she found him in Tokyo. She went to him and wrapped her arms around him. Gabrielus wept as she held him.

"Help me save her." She whispered in his ear.

"Si." He nodded sick to his stomach.

"You loved her." Asuna said choking.

"She was my children's materna. She deserved to be happy. That boy made her face light up. He deserves her." Gabrielus said holding onto her arms tightly.

"Do not be a fool now basilisk. What is it you want from your life?" She hissed softly as tears fell.

"To quit having to fight." He said turning in her arms.

"Then stop being so stubborn. Stop fighting yourself." She said shaking.

"How do we save her then?" He asked in a sad voice.

His white hair was around his shoulders and waved softly. It was shorter then when she had first met him and he was not flamboyant in dress but he was not shy. He tended to be relaxed in dress in the modern era with tailored jeans and button down shirts but in the feudal era he wore the hakama and haori of most Japanese men of the time. He was in black pants and a black button down at the moment.

"Come with me back to the battle. Take her out of it." She said hopeful.

"Si." He said haunted.

"I need to prepare." Asuna said pulling back.

"I do not wish to sleep alone." Gabrielus said barely above a whisper.

"Gabrielus." She said trying to extract herself from a bad situation.

He stood up and he laced his hands in hers. He breathed heavily and he was emotional as well as persuasive. How in the hell he now had his tongue in her mouth, stroking hers made her confused. Her eyes slid closed and he pressed her against the door. His lips nibbled hers and he released her from the caress.

"Please." He asked.

"Not here." Asuna whispered.

He nodded and she sighed. She ported them to her little used lavish apartment in Kyoto. Asuna slipped from his arms and she walked to the kitchen.

"I have sake and not much else here." She said.

"Sake is good si." He said unbuttoning his shirt.

He left the black broadcloth on but it was open and hinted at his perfect flesh. She poured sake in proper saucers and he lifted his. He downed it and she watched him. He reached for it himself and he poured more.

"What are your intentions Gabrielus?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I intend to perhaps get sloshed and make amor to you. I then intend to try and save Wen and stick my sword through that bastard Heiden." He said eyeing her.

"So you intend for me to be an outlet." Asuna murmured.

"I intend to feel." He said growling.

"What of my obligations and yours?" She asked.

"I do not want to think right femmina. I do not want to contemplate my heinous actions." Gabrielus said flatly.

"What of…" She started to say.

He neared and knocked the sake saucer out of her hands and snarled as he again kissed her. He was even more volatile then Amedeo and the basilisk king was pretty emotional. He opened her formal kimono and he began to use a single finger; thrusting inside of her and she became a whimpering mess. He knew why she had come to him. She was trying to reunite him with her but at this moment all he wanted was to not think. Gabrielus did not make it to her bedroom as he ravished her on the floor of her living room. She was trying not to react and that only made him more determined to bring her over. She screamed out and clamped her thighs on his head as he used his sinful tongue. He breathed deeply of her female flesh and she was heaving as her chest rose and fell. Both were still half dressed and he moved where he pulled her forward by the back of her neck and thrusting in her. Asuna was loosing her composure and his face held nothing but bliss. Self hate filled her and Gabrielus's eyes opened wide. A hand grabbed her ass and he held her firmly as he thrust sharply. She worried her own bottom lip as he was trying to get her to scream again. He growled and his undulating hips and the force of his thrust pull combination made her begin a fall.

"You would ask him no?" He growled in anger.

"Stop it Gabrielus." She said trying to think rationally.

"You allow this for now but you would allow him always." The white said narrowing his beautiful eyes.

"Stop it. Please do not make this a personal war." Asuna groaned softly as he had stopped.

"Si it is personal. It is very personal. Always personal." Gabrielus said thrusting just so.

Her mouth dropped open and her body began a harsh tremble.

"Bite me." He snarled.

"Oh Kamis hai. Hai." She screamed as it washed over her totally.

It was music to his ears and he had held back but he felt her fangs slip into him. He felt his cock twitch as he shot his seed. It felt so good. It felt so fucking good and he knew it wrong. He knew the sin of this but he refused to stop. He growled out as he in turn used his own fangs to get to her blood.

The family was in an uproar and they knew she was loosing it. Unfortunately she was not sharing and shutting out which infuriated many. Her kumo mates minus Nobu held a "summit" to figure out what to do and Quon did the same in his own side. Amedeo was in Tokyo and he was dealing with his kumo friends. Things were off badly and he listened as they spoke of everything. His femmina had not shared much. He resented being left out and he wanted to know where all his basilisk were. Adrastus was in Tokyo with his wife and son. His other blacks were in the past but Gabrielus was no where. Wen's death affected him badly he knew but he needed his former general to pull himself together. He decided at the moment to set aside any animosity and he called on Valerian. The young black showed himself in Tokyo and he bowed before him as he should.

"Have you seen Gabrielus?" He demanded.

"No my rex." He shook his head.

"Where the hell is he?" Amedeo asked in anger.

"Have you asked your wife?" Valerian asked.

"Her child was killed Valerian. She is not acting rationally." He sighed.

"My rex think about it; Gabrielus's mate was killed and it was Lady Asuna's daughter. Do you not think they would plot?" The young black said raising a brow.

It was as if the light bulb went on and Valerian wanted to roll his eyes. The rex was brilliant most of the time but if two players were both gone then it made sense they were gone together.

"Gabrielus will want revenge." He nodded.

"Si. They have ended their mating but he loved her still. She mothered his children. He will attempt revenge and I am certain if it can be done; he will attempt to save her." He said reasonably.

"Si. Thank you. I am upset, si?" Amedeo sighed.

"Gabrielus is acting strangely as of late do you not think?" Valerian asked.

"What makes you say so?" His king asked flatly.

"He blames your wife for bringing me back." He shrugged.

"You think he would hurt her?" He asked in anger.

"I am certain he would let her know he blames her. Hurt her? No, I am certain he would be unable to hurt her. She is too powerful for a mere basilisk. You are one of our most powerful and I am certain she subdues you." He shrugged in logic.

Amedeo actually blushed and he never really tried to truly fight her. He never had, he had always been too busy pursuing her once he had taken her the first time. He was an excellent warrior but his heart was not into it. He always much preferred ruling and pursuing his many lusts in life. He was a man who enjoyed living. Amedeo turned his head when he heard his children playing and he smiled softly.

"So they work together to plot. I wish she would come to me!" He snapped.

"He can be devious." Valerian shrugged.

"Pardon? Gabrielus has never been so with me." Amedeo said affronted.

"Majesty please! If he did not agree with you then he did as he wished." He smiled.

Amedeo stood up and it bothered him to know that one of his friend's that he trusted for so long could be such a bastardo. Valerian was being underhanded but he would lead Amedeo to the truth without speaking it. He laced his hands behind his back and he did not blame Asuna. Really how could he blame her? When faced with the most potent drug on Earth then why would she turn it down?

Gabrielus lay wedged behind her and his hand was splayed on her belly. She was barely awake and it did not take a genius to figure out she was in a bad situation. She did not hear the white's thoughts as well as she could Amedeo or Valerian's minds. There were subtle differences in his type of basilisk and the blacks. She also knew his blood tasted different too. His was like the Taiwanese sake but so much better. She grew concerned for Wen's babes and if they had this blood in them then they could be targets of the other types of basilisk.

"You will not take your children to the past again." She commanded.

"Pardon me?" He said drowsily.

"I said you will not take your children to the past." Asuna said sitting up.

"Femmina they are mine. I do not need your permission." Gabrielus said angry.

"Like hell! I am the head of this family. You answer to me if you think it or not. You will not take those babes back again." She said slipping from the bed.

"What brings on these thoughts?" He demanded.

"Your blood tastes different then the Latium basilisk. You were taken not for your nature but for your blood." She said pointedly.

"I was taken for both." He said crossing his arms.

"So you know what you taste like?" She asked him.

"I am aware of what I am femmina. I am a pure white basilisk. We are not albino as our eyes have pigment. Many reptiles in nature have both sets of organs but in some humanoid reptiles we are bisexual. So?" He said flatly.

"What happened to your kind?" She asked pulling on a dressing gown.

"Slavery." He shrugged.

"You indicated your sire was wild. Does that mean there may be wild basilisks around?" She asked.

"I am sure in the past. Why these questions?" Gabrielus asked curious.

"I make decisions based upon facts or I try to. Your children will stay here. They are half white and therefore their blood is dominant in you. They also have a trace of empusae in them. If the reds were to figure out what they were then your children would be stolen." She said walking past him.

He realized her thinking had merit and he pulled on sleep pants. He then pulled on a tee shirt. He had started on the couch but quickly ended up in her bed. Asuna made coffee and there was a knock on her door. She growled and she stared at him. He lay on the couch and looked non chalantly. She went to the door and she opened it with a wave of her hand. Amedeo stood there flanked by Adrastus and she stood aside. His eyes narrowed but Gabrielus was fully dressed and on the couch. He tasted the air and he tasted nothing untoward. She glared at him and he smiled sweetly at her.

"I am assuming you two are plotting." He said walking in.

"Who has our children?" She demanded.

"Etsuko." Adrastus replied.

"Si." He said giving her a brilliant smile.

"Coffee?" She asked as she went to her kitchen.

"Si." Both blacks piped up.

Gabrielus looked down and then at his king.

"I am sorry. We shall try and avenge her. We shall to save her." He said softly.

"Si." He nodded.

"You could have come to us my friend." Amedeo said.

"I came to him." Asuna stated.

"Then you should have come to me!" Her husband stated looking up.

"It was his loss Amedeo and mine." She said flatly.

"We are apart of your family. Should I tell you that Quon and Cheung are devastated?" He growled.

"I know! I am trying to figure the best way to do this. It takes finesse." She said making coffee.

"Si I know how much. You showed up and seduced me." Amedeo stated sitting back.

"You had done a tremendously stupid thing." She yelled at him.

"Shut up!" Gabrielus said getting up.

"Pardon me?" His rex asked.

"She came back to save you my rex, She loves you. You have someone willing to die for you and you bitch! By the Gods I wish I had your problems." He said storming out.

Amedeo was unused to being spoken to as such but his friends knew they could do so honestly. Amedeo began to think Valerian was up to something and trying to cause issue between him and his general. Things were just confusing and he sighed.

"Gabrielus! I am sorry. I am wrong." He said jumping up.

Adrastus blinked and he sighed. Asuna brought him coffee and he nodded his thanks.

"You have always been the calmest." She said softly.

"Si. Dealing with those hot heads was always difficult. Gabrielus has a chip on his shoulder. Under Amedeo he enjoyed more freedom then any white ever. He was a brilliant military leader femmina. My rex could fight but he left it up to Gabrielus as I am sure you saw. Amedeo was too much into his femmina before you showed up." He smiled wanly.

"I know." She smiled.

"Gabrielus was faithful to Valerian and then he went whore mongering till Josephina. That was short lived because she died. He is a cauldron of emotion and I thought Wen had tamed him. It has not happened. I do not even think Valerian tamed him." Adrastus stated.

They stayed and Amedeo talked with his longtime friend. He was now certain that Valerian was a mischievous little bastard and he did go back to Tokyo with Adrastus. The white was upset and Asuna watched him.

"When should you like to go back?" She asked.

"Maybe tomorrow." He said softly.

"Why do you have such a chip as Adrastus put it?" Asuna demanded.

"He need keep his trap shut, si? I owe you nothing." Gabrielus said in anger.

"I think you do. You are able to shield your mind better then they are. I am also a lot stronger at telepathy then Wen was." She threatened.

"You accuse me of only using you. Let us keep it as fucking, si?" He said growling.

Asuna was up and he was pinned against the wall. Her hand was around his throat and her fangs were bared. Her eyes bled green and he was shocked, entranced, and turned on as hell.

"Your little act of revenge upon Valerian is no good. I am not your whore Gabrielus. If I ask you a question then by the Kamis you will answer or I will seek them on my own, your choice." She said softly growling.

"No." He growled back.

She sank her fangs into his jugular and his eyes shut. His body was electrified but she was smashing his mental shields. She was going to expose him and he tried to shove her off. She pulled him down and he was lost somewhere in his own mind.

_He sat against the wall of the villa as the other children and his cousins played. The young boy knew without anyone saying that he was different. His hair was white whereas all the other children had black or black brown hair. Their eyes were all shades of red and his were green. Everyone praised him and told him that he was beautiful but they always spoke in hushed tones around him. His tunic was of the finest linen and his father was a powerful nobleman. He was also not the man who had sired him. His materna was not the materna who had born him. They did not speak of her but he knew. He knew she had died and he knew where her ashes were interred. His birth materna had been a white basilisk but he truly did not know what it meant. He just knew he was different. He got up and he went to find his father._

"_Papa?" He asked softly._

"_Si Gabrielus?" The mighty black basilisk said turning to stare at the young boy._

"_Papa am I bad?" The small boy of four asked._

"_Why ask such a foolish question?" His paterna asked kneeling._

"_Because I no look like you Papa. I no look like Mama. My cousins say I am slave." Gabrielus said biting his lip._

"_You are no slave! We love you Gabrielus. You are my son. Do not listen to those little fools." His father growled._

"_Why am I white and you are black basilisk Papa?" The little white haired boy asked._

"_The Gods made you far more beautiful then all the rest. You are perfect so hush. It is time for our evening meal in the triniculum. Come my son." He said lifting up his boy._

_Gabrielus looked doubtful and he was carried off. He stared at the other slaves in the house who stared forlornly at him. He knew he was different and no one told him the truth._

_He did not understand. He had been asleep and now there were hands on him. Gabrielus woke up to feel sharp nips to his neck and he hissed as the teeth of someone abused along his throat._

"_Who?" He asked in his adolescent voice._

"_Shush boy." He heard in harsh command._

"_Uncle Casio?" Gabrielus asked in shock._

"_I said be quiet." He growled._

_His blanket was ripped from him and the chill in the night made him shiver violently. How his uncle was able to stay awake through such cold but he felt wool against his young skin. He felt skin grip his butt cheeks and he was surprised. This particular uncle was not his favorite and he was not really that thrilled to be manhandled. He felt something hard against his thigh and he made a noise of surprise._

"_Have you not been used properly?" Casio demanded._

"_What do you mean uncle?" He asked stupidly._

"_You are a fucking white. You might as well be a cunt boy. Do you seriously think you are anything more then a beautiful hole to fill?" The black asked chuckling._

"_I was told I am not a slave." Gabrielus said indignantly._

"_You are nothing more then what you are. Your adopted father is a fool. You are beautiful but he will wizen up. Now shut up and suck my cock." He snarled softly._

"_No!" The white haired young man said in anger._

_He suddenly found himself on the ground and his ears rang with the force of the blow to his head. He felt the flesh of the male organ at his lips anyway and the man he had called uncle proceeded to choke him as he fucked his mouth. Gabrielus was choking back humiliation and bile as the first night of his uncle's "attention" Soon and so very soon Gabrielus was forced to receive that awful phallus. He hated this man with a passion. He swore he would kill Casio and others like him. He swore revenge for himself and he would show them he was better. He swore that eventually he would be laughing over their defiled bodies. Images of murder and poison got him through the brutal raping of his body but they never convinced him that he was worthless. No, nobody would ever convince him of that._

_Gabrielus Thaddeus Cadmus stood by as his adopted mother's body was burned. His father was devastated he could tell and he stood by as his only child and heir to handle things. She had conceived; the whole of their mating she had never done so and she had died when she had ruptured. His father had cursed the gods. Gabrielus stood by and felt terrible. He knew his father would have preferred a child of his own loins and it was made obvious by his drunken words. He had written to the rex and had asked for appointment in the army. He felt hated by his own Papa but the man who had adopted him swore that he loved him. Gabrielus was certain it had been his Mama. He bowed low before the body and he went to his own rooms. He directed that his trunks be packed and his heart felt heavy. He was only seventy nine but it was enough. He was fair with a sword and had a keen mind. His materna had seen to his education and he read and spoke many languages. He felt his father; Antonious Cadmus at his door. _

"_Si Papa?" He asked turning._

"_Why are you leaving now?" He demanded with a harsh tone._

"_I am not wanted here Papa. Mama took all with her and I am a burden." He said softly as he lowered his eyes as he should._

"_When have I ever treated you as less?" Antonious demanded._

"_I heard your words Papa. You were good to me. I realize that a child of a slave to have been elevated is an honor. I did not deserve as such I know. You cried last evening when you begged Mama not to die. You asked her why she had to die and you be saddled with a bastard? Your true child died in her womb and I am so sorry." He said bowing low._

"_I was drunk Gabrielus. I was grieving. I have been mated to your Materna for centuries." He said emotionally._

"_Liquor has a way of making one speaking the truth Papa. You are a good man sir. I feel fortunate that I did not have the life of a slave. I shall bring honor to our family name sir but it is not here that I shall do it." Gabrielus said with downcast eyes._

"_You are a white! You will be treated as a whore and no more. Here is where you belong. You know this and do you wish this?" His father asked angry._

"_I have appealed to his majesty. I have an appointment in the army now." His son said._

"_You are only a white!" Antonious said growling._

_Gabrielus tried to keep his anger down and he tried to not be disrespectful but he looked up. _

"_You are wrong. I am not a fucking whore. I am not just someone's fuck slave and most certainly I will surpass you. I will not let myself remain shackled to one small area." He hissed._

"_You leave then you forfeit your inheritance!" He snarled._

"_Si!" Gabrielus snarled as he stormed out._

_Antonious was shocked but he did not know much. He did not know how much his son suffered in silence. He assumed by having the name Cadmus that he would be treated as the noble he was. He had no clue his own son had been treated and abused already._

Asuna saw the whirlwind of his memories and she stumbled. She stared at him and he stared back in fury. She had seen the abuse of his father's brothers and the others who only saw him by his species. He had a chip on his shoulder because he had been used for a very long time. He had been used since he was a child. He had loved but he had learned to separate the act from the emotions. He had loved Wen and he had even loved Valerian but he had shut himself off from his own feelings. She also felt how much and how hard he had worked to prove that he was more then a pretty face. Asuna stepped back and he growled low.

"You should have told him." She whispered.

"Why? He said it himself! I was only a white." Gabrielus said in hate.

"Gabrielus a youkai is not old enough in their teens or twenties to be used for sex." She said in anger.

"You think I do not know that? You know how my culture is. Judge away femmina. Go right ahead. Be the same." He said furiously.

Asuna snarled and she shoved him harshly against the wall again. He glared at her and she was staring at him.

"Does Amedeo know?" Asuna asked gently.

"It is not his business! It is my past. Any and all who did anything died during the fall so it does not matter, si?" He hissed softly.

"Yet you still shut yourself off. What Wen accused you of is what you did. Valerian accused the same thing." She pointed out.

"Stop it! Stop it!" He said getting violently angry.

"You could shut them out but not me. You make others feel as shut out as yourself. You are not aware of it but it will not get better until you deal with it." She continued.

"I said shut up." Gabrielus snarled.

"I am sorry that you suffered for naught. You are brilliant but you give them credence when you act like you do." She said making him stare at her.

He surged his strength and flattened her under him. He was so damn angry at being invaded as such.

"I do what I wish when I wish. I am no one's to control!" He said snarling out of control.

"Hai but in doing that you have lost those you love." Asuna said fighting him.

They wrestled wildly and he wanted to be apart of something. He was tired and he kissed her. She shut her eyes and she kissed him in return. She had hopes to guide his feelings back towards the proper arena but Gabrielus was not moving. He was not budging and he ripped open her shirt she had put on.

"Gabrielus you only react. You blame me, remember?" She said in a gasp.

"Si. Your fault. All your fault." He moaned and she felt the warmth of tears on her belly.

He removed her hakama pants and he took her slowly. Her eyes wide and her body bared. He consumed her totally. He took all of her and guided her too many times towards completion. He found himself unable to stop. He found himself wishing for only this. It just felt and it was damn perfect.

His memories bothered her. His past bothered her and she realized the debauchery of the Latium kingdom was similar to the Romans. She was sickened by the plight of the whites and she wondered about his father. His real father and wondered what really happened to him. She laid her head in her hands and she wondered if the fates would allow her to save her cub. She was in bed and they had agreed that this day they would go back. She had only a sheet covering her and she suddenly felt lips on her butt cheek. Her eyes shut and his lips were hot against her skin. He may have been bisexual but she could not tell. Gabrielus guided her to lay on her belly and he continued to give such sultry kisses to her backside.

"What are you doing?" She asked groaning.

"Shush." He growled softly.

Gabrielus spread her open and he slipped his tongue out. He rubbed her clit and he groaned against her intimate flesh. He tasted everything from her nub to her backside and she was whimpering badly. He was husking and worked up as well.

"I need you." He said as his lips traveled up her back.

"Hai!" She cried.

Gabrielus felt a freedom in a way and he stroked his own flesh a couple of times.

"Damn you!" Asuna said clutching the sheets.

"Si?" he said leaning over her and whispering in her ear.

"Take me!" She growled.

"Si? You wish it? Say it." Gabrielus demanded.

"Take me." She snarled softly.

"Say it." He said licking her ear.

"You wish me to beg? Fine! Please, please fuck me!" She growled.

"Fuck you? You want me to fuck you femmina?" The white asked seductively.

Her eyes widened and she actually made an inu sound as he eased himself into. She shook hard as it burned and she felt so full.

"Oh Gods femmina." The basilisk groaned.

"Gabrielus. Oh Kamis." The inu princess screamed out.

He was in a mood and he wanted to make true amor. Their encounters up until now had been passionate and amazing but this was getting scary. She whimpered and she spoke freely which made him maddened. He pressed into her back and he moved slowly and his fingers brushed and slowly tickled her tiny jewel of nerves. She was bordering on a black out and Asuna bucked her hips back. He was loosing his thoughts as well and it became surreal. He begged her too. He whispered in her ear and she was loosing it to her empusae beast which she knew she had. She was trying to get him off of her but he had her pinned. The climax was going to be shattering. She was going to actually go mad it felt and she snapped her fangs over and over.

"Let me go. Let me come. Please Gabrielus. Please. Oh Kamis, please!" She sobbed out.

"Si femmina. Si. Oh Gods. Rapture. So close. Come with me, si?" He asked her.

She was trembling violently under him and he felt her over flow of energies. He too began to tremble as he could actually see a faint aura. He sank his fangs into his own wrist and pressed it to her mouth. It slammed them and she screamed and lost her mind. Gabrielus pinned her forcefully into the bed as his body went so rigid and he snarl was unlike he had heard himself make. It lasted several minutes as they shook and eventually he fell back. His chest was heaving harshly and his eyes shut. She was unconscious and he was close to it. He heard snarling and his eyes opened. He saw Valerian in her doorway and he narrowed his eyes. He saw his old lover laid out like the whore he was and the femmina he had fallen in love with.

"You fucking bastardo! You piece of shit white bastardo." Valerian hissed in jealousy.

"Get out!" Gabrielus growled.

"She is mated to me Gabrielus. She mated me into her little circle. You get the fuck out!" His old lover snarled.

Asuna came to and she saw Valerian. She mentally groaned and he turned his eyes on her. He looked as though she had stabbed him. Gabrielus did not really care and she had no good excuses she knew.

"I knew. I knew and you openly lied to me femmina! I know he is a good fuck, no?" The young black growled.

"Shut up Valerian. It is not about you." His old lover said rising.

"Really? Why when you had such a beautiful femmina?" Valerian said balling up his fists.

"Valerian stop!" Asuna cried.

Valerian punched Gabrielus and the white snarled as he grabbed the black. Asuna jumped out of the way as they wrestled on the bed. Valerian got cruel and grabbed Gabrielus's crotch and squeezed hard and his old lover screamed in pain. The former vice general got off the bed and his eyes were glowing red.

"My bitch!" He hissed at Gabrielus.

Asuna was fixing to say something but he shifted out with her. He was in a rage and he shoved her down on a bed she was all too familiar with. Lei startled awake and he saw Valerian pinning his wife down.

"What the hell are you doing basilisk?" He asked shocked.

"Taking back what is partly mine. Do you hear me femmina? Mine!" Valerian hissed.

Lei was fixing to politely point out that Asuna was his but he figured his wife had pissed off the black basilisk justifiably and he sat back to watch the fireworks with a smirk. Valerian cut his arm and pressed it to her mouth. She groaned as she sank her fangs in and the basilisk looked at her Jing mate.

"Phase the gown off, si?" He asked growling.

"Sure." Lei grinned.

Asuna realized that Valerian was seriously pissed and exerting his will upon her heavily. He got pissed off and Lei got wicked.

"You know I could really be of help here." He smirked.

"Si!" He growled.

Asuna jerked her mouth away from his wound and she tried to shake her head no. Lei phased out and she groaned as she withered. He sat back and stripped his clothes and he stared at her face.

"I love you. He does not. He is not capable. I fell for you as you are!" Valerian seethed.

"It is not what you think." She whined.

"Oh? You were in bed with him to keep him warm?" He said sarcastically.

"Lei you bastard!" She yelped out.

"Si Lei! Make her scream." The basilisk said enjoying her discomfiture.

Valerian hovered over her and slipped into her tight heat. It was too much immediately and she was out of her mind. She tore up Valerian's back as his barely moved but exacted much. His words made her cheeks burn and her mind whirl. He was sensual and erotic as he brought her to the steps of Nirvana and made her world shatter into a million pieces. He was trembling as he poured himself within her and she was almost sobbing. Lei phased back after some time and he was flushed. The mental rapture had sapped him and he lay back with a grin on his face. His wife had been a naughty girl and he spooned her form.

"Love you femmina. Love you so much. You gave me heat and passion when I woke up. I was not alone." He said leaving lingering kisses on her skin.

"Valerian." She sighed.

"Si." He whispered as his lips grazed everywhere.

"He is broken. He is hurt. It is not what you think." Asuna said making him look at her.

"You are not his therapist. He made his own problems. Fuck him but not literally." He frowned.

He lay against her and they fell into a coma like state.

Asuna had returned to the past and she was avoiding the obvious problems of reptiles. Gabrielus was gone and his children were ensconced with her own at the moment. She was horrified with herself but some things were brewing that were going to get wild and out of control. Asuna slipped into the He Gang palace and was masked. Katashi was hunched over his desk and he looked so young and so vulnerable to her. Ang Chi was in a cradle fast asleep and she watched him. He was asleep she realized and the man had fallen asleep at his maps. She went to Jun and ordered her son put in the adjoining nursery with guard on him and she went back to Katashi. The Manchu lord startled when he felt ghostly fingers on him and he realized he felt feminine fingers undoing his hair.

"Ang Chi?" He asked.

"In his nursery." Asuna murmured.

"She has been attacking relentlessly." Katashi said softly leaning his head back.

"I am here now. I buried one of my daughters." She explained.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"I will explain later." She said shutting out pain.

She was behind him and she spread open the sapphire silk. She bared his chest and she took in his inu scent. He heard her growl and his green eyes were lidded. She crawled around and she was on her knees and Katashi gasped as she snarled as she tore his ku. She began to kiss his manhood and sac with such feverish lust that he moaned out wildly. Asuna could only smell him and he was virile and seductive. His black hair was down and she was licking and sucking on his cock as if it was a delicacy.

"Kami." He moaned out in passion.

Asuna only wanted to make him feel. She could sense his despondency and he groaned as she worked her mouth.

"Onna. My sweet onna. I need you. I have needed you." He said letting his head fall back.

She caressed his thighs and cupped his testes. Katashi was incoherent as the passion built higher and he was laid out almost obscenely as the onna he had mated in such a beautiful way was bringing him to the edge of abyss. She jerked her mouth back that instant and his chest heaved. He knew she was not being cruel but his eyes were filled with such need. He watched her stand and strip slowly and he leaned forward. Katashi wrapped his arms around her waist and his lips around a nipple.

"I love you. So much Katashi. Innocent. You are innocent." Asuna whispered as this moment was filled with such slow abandon.

Her words confused him but her emotions did not. He left her breast and kissed her skin passionately as he traveled her body.

"In me. Katashi! Please." She begged.

He nodded against her belly and he pulled back. Katashi stared up at her face as she climbed into his lap. Both inu moaned softly as they wrapped their arms around the other. Katashi grunted softly as they moved slowly. Their hands were in the other's hair and over their bodies as they made love. Katashi was verging on explosive and the emotion she evoked in him left him staggering.

"Give me your seed. Give me your pup. I need your babe. Give me your child." She begged him.

Her words startled him and he made her look at him. Her eyes were feverish and he could see her words were uttered seriously.

"Onna?" He asked softly.

"Hai." She said as tears glazed her eyes.

Katashi kept her eye contact and thrust up hard. She gasped and he did it again and again. The growling was soft and she choked on emotion and her orgasm. Katashi moaned deeply as he clutched her to him tightly as the strongest release he could remember left him weak and breathless. Asuna would not release him and she was keeping him within her.

"You keep me captive." He tried to tease.

"You have managed to do so since I first saw you." Asuna responded.

Her words left him speechless and she ported them to his bed. He groaned as it caused his flesh to move against hers.

"I have missed you insanely. Make love to me again. Please." She whispered in his ear.

He barely nodded and he began to move fluidly within his lover. Still he knew barely anything but he knew he loved her.

Jun had brought Ang Chi to her and she was feeding him as Katashi slept beside her. She stared at her precious son and she smiled at him as stared at her as he fed.

"I am exhausted." He mumbled.

"Sorry." She said softly.

"No sorry. It was so perfect honestly. You have said you would tell me things." Katashi prompted.

"I love you." Asuna murmured.

"Not what I was hoping to hear but I am glad." He chuckled.

"I love you." She said again.

"I love you too." He said sitting up to stare down at her.

"Katashi, I am from another era. I have been fighting Sanra for so long and she is able to go through the eras similarly as I am. I am able because of who I know. Ang Chi is half Shouten wraith." She explained.

"Hai." He nodded.

"I knew Tekeshi in Japan. I knew Tekeshi before he was the Manchu lord. I knew him before he lost the Northern lands." She blurted out.

His eyes widened and he stared at her. His mouth dropped open and he was just shocked.

"There is a lot to know but I know about Sheng. I know he is your adopted brother. The reason your sire never mated again was because he did not know that his blood kills a normal onna." She explained.

"Pardon me?" Katashi said shocked.

"Hai. You did not have normal siblings because he knew his blood purified his mate. Northern inu mated with miko long ago. Unless you mate with another Northern inu or miko then you have to be careful of your pups. Ang Chi is just special." She smiled softly.

"I killed my mother?" He said sickened.

"He did not know. He adopted Sheng because he wanted more children." Asuna stated.

"You speak as if he is still alive." He said.

"He is. Sanra almost killed him and he gave up his title to you." She said gently.

"Oh Kamis. My Chichi is still alive?" He asked trembling.

She nodded and he stumbled from the bed.

"Katashi stop." She cried.

"Why? I did not want the title? Why?" He asked furious.

"Hush! Do not upset Ang Chi." She commanded.

His chest heaved and he was trembling.

"He had to. He had to because he was given a duty by a minor kami. He had no choice." She explained.

"Where is he?" Katashi asked with reddened eyes.

"I honestly do not know. He and Juria are missing and I have to find Sounga." She explained.

"The fang of Hell?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. You have Sheng and other brothers. You need to know them. I think he made a mistake in not raising you together but that is my opinion. Tomorrow I will call on them." She said arranging Ang Chi on the other breast.

"Shit!" He said confused.

"You have a sister Hana. I am her mother and your family is mine." She said matter of factly.

"Are you telling me that I have an arrangement like the inu of ancient times?" Katashi asked shocked.

"You wanted truth. Can you handle it? My being Ang Chi's mother will not change I assure you. This is my son. I have killed for him." She growled.

Katashi sat down and he stared at her with total shock on his face.

"I am inu and I am empusae. I will not change. I cannot but what will change is your fate. I will not abide it. I claimed you a long time ago for me and I do so again. Sanra seeks to control and I seek her death." Asuna said flatly.

"When you say claim what do you mean?" He asked surprised.

"You are the first man to have ever touched me Katashi. You are the first to guide me and show me much. You make me wish to be a better onna." She said softly.

His chest heaved and his eyes were staring off into space. He then met her eyes and he leaned forward. He met her lips in a viciously passionate kiss. Ang Chi was nestled against her and his father kissed his adopted mother with utter need.

Her fantasies were making her nuts and the idea of having her snow inu and Katashi were now making her obsessed with the idea. She had sent a letter to Hwan and she went to retrieve her snow inu herself. Changming was telepathic and she bombarded the poor man. He knew Tekeshi and knew his secrets. That meant he knew of her. She did not wait and she had him against an alcove. He was scandalized and he stared at very emerald eyes of a predator. This man was all hers and this was one who she got crossed eyed if another female even looked at. She freely admitted to him that he was a kept man. She breathed against his lips and he was trying to breathe.

"Mistress." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Asuna." She growled.

"Oh Kamis. What are you doing to me?" Chang gasped.

"Only saw you a few days ago in my era." She whispered against his throat.

"Oh shit!" He cursed as his orgasm left him winded.

"My lady." He said resting his head against the wall.

She growled softly and his eyes widened as she jerked the stays to his hakama. He groaned as she began to clean up his release. He felt like a decadent fool and she flatly told him she was going to devour him. She swore she would impart their history later. Changming was literally taken on a wild trip as this onna made him blush. She also dragged him to the one place he thought he would never go. Katashi expected her to bring the snow inu and he was astonished to see the regal inu but the poor man was blushing and still red faced. He had immersed himself in his father's libraries and he was somehow not surprised to find an extensive library on what his mate was. He got a really good idea of what she could do and how she could kill. He thanked the Kamis for his sire's foresight and his adopted brother it seemed was embarrassed.

"Hello." Katashi said softly.

"Hello." Chang said making a face at Asuna.

She was using telekinesis and she smiled at him. Katashi quirked a brow and he was so straight laced. She grinned and she would make him crazy. She needed some mindless pleasure as she dealt with utter crap. Asuna smiled at Katashi and he shifted in his chair as a slight pressure caused a little flush to come to his face.

"My lady you brought me here for what reason?" Her snow inu asked trying to breathe.

"Honestly? Fine, I shall tell you both. I want to be ravished by you both." She said standing.

"What?" The Manchu lord said sputtering.

"Hai." She said smirking.

Asuna had on grey silk that she promptly lost. She used her telekinesis and she slid the door of Katashi's study shut. Chang's eyes widened and Katashi sucked in his breath. Her own mind was ravaged by erotic imagery that she could share with the snow inu and he was breathing rapidly now. Katashi stared at the onna who without any sort of preamble or thought undid his hakama and freed his erection. She turned away from him and slid down him. He cried out and she was so wet. She was so aroused from thoughts alone that he was panting as he was encased within her.

"Chang." She moaned softly.

"Mistress." He said breathless.

"Oh hell. Oh Kami." Katashi could only moan.

She beckoned for Chang and she leaned back against Katashi. She turned her head so she could whisper and kiss along his ear. His hands reached up and cupped her breasts as she husked heavily into his sensitive hearing canal. The white haired inu was unsure what to do but the sight was overly evocative.

"What are we doing?" Changming asked obviously aroused.

"Pleasure." She whispered.

"Oh." He said dumbly.

Katashi was going nuts. He was no stranger to bedroom activities but this onna made him blush mightily. It felt so good and his hands slid down her stomach and went to her hips. He moved suddenly and Asuna whimpered which made him crazier. Chang just went with his instincts and wrapped his lips around her areola, he also let his finger drift and the pads began to massage her jewel. Katashi groaned and nipped at her throat. Her lust was out of control and she felt her body begin to spiral. She shrieked softly and she gasped out as Chang stumbled back. Katashi moaned in disappointment as she crawled onto the floor. She crawled over to the snow inu and he was panting too and she undid his silks. It was crazy to him but she kissed along his throat and his eyes shut in ecstasy as she nuzzled his neck and sank in her fangs. Katashi thought he would be insane with jealousy but he was not. He too drifted to the floor and as she marked Chang and caused flutters of rapture through his body; the Manchu lord scented along her center and tasted with his tongue. He was beyond aroused and his beast wanted to be buried deep within his mate again. Asuna was in her own little lusty heaven at the moment as she got the two most non-kinky inu men to loose their inhibitions and she mounted Chang. He arched under her and he made inu cries. Katashi was captivated and she was rasping too as her white haired love filled her center.

"Katashi. Please." She begged.

"Truly?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. Want this. Please." Asuna whimpered.

"But.." He stammered.

"Kamis damn it Katashi! Fill me! Take me!" She snarled.

Katashi used his fingers to prepare and poor Chang was tortured by her not moving. Soon she was in absolute Nirvana and both men were lost in the slow but agonizing bliss that dragged out. Katashi felt the drag on his inner self and yoki again and Asuna was enveloped in Changming's powerful mind. Her snow inu was hissing and groaning as her thoughts busted him wide open and she chose that moment to show him. He saw a beautiful girl pup and he cried out. It made him loose his mind and Asuna's walls clutched him. Katashi got a backlash of telepathic energy. He felt her yoki snap and slam into him and he shouted so loudly that his throat ached. Her body squeezed and massaged him as she felt love's rapture. She collapsed as the weakened purity flowed into her and Chang felt it too. He snarled out in another riveting release and shook under his lover and she was passed out. Katashi was bleary eyed as he pulled from her body and he fell to his side. The magistrate of Western Qinghai was in the study of his adopted brother and just had a ménage a trois. This was not him but by the Kamis he was trembling from the amazing memories he had seen. Katashi had passed out as well and he made a little grunt as he carefully rolled his new lover to the side. It would not do to have them all in the study and be discovered. He covered the Manchu lord and he stared at the beautiful onna who had made him hers only moments before. He touched them both and he ported to the chambers that he had seen in the green eyed inu's mind. He cleaned up and he sat down in a comfortable chair while they slept and he waited for them to awaken. She suffered and she was using her feelings for him and Katashi to deal with her tragedies.

Katashi was snoring and Asuna had whimpered in her sleep. Changming had climbed into bed and cuddled against her as she was caught in a nightmare. He was seeing her bury someone and it was devastating her as she tried to solve her problem. Katashi heard her cry out and she came awake.

"Koi?" He asked looking down.

"One of my adult daughters was killed in battle. Her twin sister was raped by a reptile and she lost her head." She explained wiping her eyes.

"What do you wish to do?" Chang asked gently.

"Her ex-mate was supposed to help me but that blew up." She sighed sitting up.

"Okay what do you want us to do?" Katashi asked kissing her shoulder.

"You keep your fronts fortified. Keep that whore away from Ang Chi and I will deal with Wen's death. Smell me." She said unmasking her scent.

"You smell good." He smiled.

"Funny. No?" She asked in anger.

"I smell nothing koi." He said looking down.

She growled out in anger and she stood up. She wanted to scream. One time she was trying like hell to get pregnant and it was difficult. She pinned Katashi with a stare and he looked at her confused.

"Mistress?" Chang whispered.

"Hai?" Asuna asked.

"I should return. I will stay in touch with both of you." He said standing.

"Please do stay in touch brother." Katashi piped up.

"I shall do so. I have projects that I have to see to in the city." The snow inu said as he neared her.

"I understand." She nodded.

He kissed her softly and she kissed him back. Katashi suppressed his raging hormones and he wondered when the hell he had become so damn out of control. Changming stepped back and bowed to them both. He ported out and she pinned her ebony haired mate with a stare. He felt like a piece of rare meat and she had him laid out on the bed suddenly.

"What is it you wish from me exactly?" He asked amused.

"I told you. Pup me!" She growled.

"Well." Katashi laughed softly.

"I am quite serious." Asuna snapped.

"Why so urgent?" He asked running a hand along her magenta stripes.

"Because I wish it. I want it and I have wished it a long while. Get naked and get busy." She growled again.

"So I am supposed to what? Stay in this bed and…" He said as he shed his yukata.

"I want you. Shut up." She said attacking his mouth.

Katashi smiled and then groaned as she sought his tongue. The sex became fantastical and he truly never had so much in such a short amount of time. She did things that utterly blew his mind and Katashi knew he had much to tell his best friend and adopted brother; Sheng, when he returned.

She made up her mind and she was sitting near a circle in France and Sebastein was near. He too was communing sort of. He quirked his brow at his long time lover and he was doubtful. When an ekimmu did appear he about pissed his pants. Samyaza stared at her and he looked coldly at Sebastein.

"You are not who I wished to see." She growled.

"Sorry. He is not who I wished to see." The Celtic ekimmu said in a sneer.

"I am so sorry, oui?" Sebastein said making a nasty face.

"Did my darling Danika not kill you yet?" Samyaza asked.

Asuna had to hold Sebastein back as he sneered at the white haired ekimmu.

"Were you expecting Annka?" He asked smiling.

"I had hoped to reach her hai." She said calmly.

"That fellow is really too curious about you Arianrhod." He said pacing the circle.

Sebastein heard the name and he whipped his head around to stare at her. His jaw dropped and Samyaza laughed.

"Yes. Did she not tell you?" He said cruelly.

"I am not this person. I am Lady Asuna. I do not want you." She said getting angry.

"Well you have me. You wish for pussy daughter?" He asked with cold ice in his voice.

"Asuna no!" Sebastein said holding her back this time.

"You putrid son of bitch! I hate you! I hope your sister died miserably. I hope it took all your power you sick son of whore!" She snarled.

"Keep talking. You know how much I love you sister but by the ancients I could strangle the life from you too!" He screamed.

"Try it ether boy! Try stepping from the circle." She said more then cruelly.

"Ask Math if he is missing someone you little bitch. I will find a way out. I will find a way out and you will regret these words!" He said stepping back and disappearing in a mist.

She was growling in hate and Sebastein stared at her as if she was insane.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"No." Asuna stated crossing her arms.

"Did you call my dear?" Annka said leaning against a stone on the outside of the circle.

"The Novak!" He said in a growl.

"No worries Sebastein. I am nothing like the monster I birthed." She said coldly.

"You have been on the other plane?" She asked softly.

"Why yes I have. As delightful as Osamu is I must gain power from my own plane of existence now and again." She said coolly.

"I like you better when you have been here." Asuna said bluntly.

"Sorry darling but I have power and I wield it." She snapped.

"Does Osamu know you are pregnant?" She asked raising a silver brow.

"How?" She asked a little annoyed.

"I know my twin's aura." The silver haired onna said crossing her arms.

"What do you want little one?" Annka asked coldly.

"I wish to return just before one of my daughters is killed." She said lifting her chin.

"I see. You wish to correct an injustice?" She asked.

Asuna nodded and she watched the former empusae queen wave her hand. Sebastein held back and he wanted to have some words with the mother of his hated ex-wife. Asuna did not wait and she was prepared to walk through when something caught her attention.

"Gabrielus?" She whispered in surprise.

"Si." The white said staring at her with frigid eyes.

"You disappeared." Asuna growled.

"Well having my ball sac twisted was delightful femmina." Gabrielus growled in anger.

"It was him. I did not do that." She said testily.

"I wish to save the mother of my children, si?" He snarled.

Asuna marched through the portal and he followed behind her. How he had gotten to her exact location she did not know but they appeared in the thick of the battle. She heard the slide of metal and she saw things. She wondered at her absence and she realized Annka had done something and she took off. Gabrielus saw the red and his anger got to him. He moved swiftly through the melee and Gabrielus shoved his way to the thick of the battle. Heiden was fixing to attack Amedeo but Gabrielus struck the red's blade and he saw the white basilisk that had been mentioned the first time. A smile curved his face and Amedeo was surprised to see his general. The white began to fight fluidly and check the red and quite viciously.

"So you are the unnatural creature that caused all this, ja?" Heiden smirked.

"Si!" He said slashing across his chest.

"I suppose being male you are beautiful but you do realize you are a worthless sex object." The red said in a nasty tone.

"See how worthless I am you piece of red shit!" Gabrielus snarled.

He knew Wen was not far off but what happened next surprised him. Asuna appeared behind Heiden so fast that it shocked the white. Heiden was not prepared to deal with her but she had Konkisaiga up and she drew it across his neck as Gabrielus shoved his short sword deep into the belly of the red basilisk prince.

"This is for defiling my daughter. I hope you rot in hell for all times." Asuna snarled with such vehemence.

Heiden's eyes grew wide and Gabreilus changed one arm to his reptilian one and sank his claws into the privates of the red. He released copious amounts of his venom. Heiden could not even scream as his vocal chords had been cut. He fell to knees and Asuna stepped back for a moment and then brought Konkisaiga down straight through his head. Amedeo, Ryukotsusei, the Hu twins, and every other warrior that had served or had heard of the warrior princess stood by as she decimated the red and avenged her daughters. Blood sprayed over her and Gabrielus as they stared at the other. Amedeo watched and he knew there was something he did not know and Asuna turned from the battlefield and Wen stared at the scene in shock. Gabrielus sheathed his weapon and he actually trailed behind her and no one said anything as the battle slowly died down and Amedeo tried to get through the throng to find his wife and general.

/

Both were soaked in some spots with blood and he truly was trying to get the scene out of his head and he caught up to her. He slammed her against a tree and they both tried to tear at their clothes as they kissed violently. Gabrielus was wild as the scene of her destroying Heiden was beyond anything he could have imagined. He forcefully ripped open her battle hanfu and the joining was no less violent their kiss was. Neither was thinking but only reacting. Gabrielus had enough sense that he shifted them in the midst and she yelped in lust as she fell back against tall grass. He fell over her as he continued to just pummel her as a crazed man. She began to whimper as the pleasure became too much and her claws raked down his back and he snarled out and then made his viper noise. He fell against her and breathed harshly as he regained a little sense. Japan had been near dusk but Italy was still sunny. He was still sheathed within her and he began to place soft kisses to her cheek and along her throat.

"This will shatter us." She groaned out as he continued to leave little nips to her skin.

"Then I shall be broken." Gabrielus retorted softly.

"Not right anymore." Asuna tried to reason against the passion.

"I do not care, si? I am tired." He said moaning as he pulled out of her.

"We are covered in blood." She said in distaste.

"You look beautiful." The white said as he deposited kisses everywhere.

She gave up for the moment trying to convince him of the morality of the situation. She gave up trying to convince herself and she shut her eyes. She had a sister to save.

Aizen was reading a very elusive history of this inu named Touga also known as the Inu no Taisho. He was secretive but his children were powerful beyond imagination and it was said that Lady Asuna had been his sister reborn. He was highly curious who had this Fumiko killed and he waited until Grimmjow snuck away to find her. He let it go on simply because it served his purposes. He was certain the Arrancar had fathered one son but the rumors were that he had a daughter as well. Aizen secretly followed Grimmjow and he was led to an opulent mansion and he waited. The next morning the feline Espada left and Aizen slipped in undetected through the rooms and he slowly went through every nook and cranny. The master suite was the last room and he found her in her bed and she was curled on her side and she was sleeping heavily. She looked beyond exhausted and he smiled. He neared her and her eyes opened widely and she went to bolt upright but he reiastu kept her smashed down. She was growling and snarling as he just calmly sat down on the bed.

"You stabbed me and demanded that I find out who killed this Fumiko. I am attempting to ascertain but what is certain that the rumor is she looked a lot like you." He said pleasantly.

"I knew that." She growled.

"Well we know she looked like so who wishes you dead so badly? It is no longer the Shouten king Maec tr'Awnhi. I have been told he is loves your charms. Certainly it is not Samyaza. So who is it?" He said as if he did not.

Asuna suddenly realized who it was and she snarled. She tried to fight his hold and the bastard was horribly powerful.

"What is it you realize?" Aizen asked looking kindly.

"She must have been shadowing me for some time. Someone else has on and off." She growled.

"Hai. You are correct." He stood up.

"She watched in horror as she watched him undo his coat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asuna growled

"I am a man." His lips twitched.

"You will not dare!" She said getting furious.

"Really? Well I shall not engage in intercourse if that is what you are worried about. I wish to feel your energies; yoki you youkai call it." He said leaving his hakama on.

Aizen grabbed her hands and she gasped when she felt his spiritual pressure. Ichigo's was huge and so was this bastard's but his was controlled. She was straining and the look of lust was back but she knew it was about power and not about skin. He saw her as a vessel of untapped energy and that just pissed her off.

"You must be thinking that all I want is to figure out how to use your power and influence. You would be correct of course but I told you I am a man." He smiled gently.

He slowly pulled her gown straps and exposed a breast. He looked at it clinically and blinked his warm brown eyes. Her mound of female flesh was full and slightly larger then his hand. Her bud was pink which tantalized and blinked as he exerted more pressure on her. She began to sweat terribly and he noticed the dew on her skin and he clucked a little.

"It shall not do." He said in a slight grin.

He leaned down and used the point of his tongue to flick against her nipple. She glared daggers at him and he playfully nipped the tit. He then let his reiastu go through her and she moaned loudly. Aizen stood up and arrogantly touched her things.

"You now believe that the son of the Shouten ruler killed Fumiko. You believe he hates you so much but that is the rub; he was in love with your mother was he not?" Aizen asked.

"You surmise that his killing Fumiko was an act of revenge against my mother?" She growled.

"Hai. Your mother refused him and then begot your sister with none other then this Taisho fellow. She chose yet another inu over him did she not?" He said looking innocent.

His suppositions made sense and she gasped in relief when he released his reiastu. He bowed and she was up and attempted to slam him down. He blinked as if she were a minor annoyance.

"I have done my homework. Now my job is done so to speak. I shall attempt to figure out how you will be of use to me." He smiled warmly.

"You will rot in hell before that happens." Asuna said with pure nastiness in her tone.

"Let the games begin." Aizen smiled more.

He casually left her home and she was thinking rapidly of what he had pieced together. Raganos had not been following her; he had been following Fumiko and he had killed her. He had killed her and let hollows devour her. She grew sickened with the thought process and then utterly furious. Asuna put a pale pink hanfu and loosely tied up her hair. She ported to Tokyo and to Admal's more then apartment. She was getting irritated with him again and he was sleeping on his couch. He had a remote in his hand and there was a human body on his floor.

"Are you insane?" She snarled.

"He tried to kill me." Admal shrugged.

"What before or after you sank your fangs into him?" Asuna demanded.

"Should you like to know he was a child killer? Telepathy is a beautiful thing. He thought I was a teenage boy and he thought he would fuck me senseless before he ripped me up." He yawned.

"He was a serial killer." She said in disgust.

"Yes. They are delicious. What may I do for you my lovely queen?" He asked openly perusing her brazenly.

"For one do not be so stupid and defile your home with such filth." She snapped.

"I was full." He pouted.

"Admal tr'Awnhi!" She said in anger.

"Oh poo!" He snapped.

He got up and he phased the body away. He came back and he looked annoyed with her. He went to his kitchen and pulled out some wine. He looked at her and he was really angry that she had nerve to come and tell him what to do.

"I also do not like how free you have been with Lei." She said crossing her arms.

"Do you think I make love to him any chance I get?" Admal demanded.

"I would." Asuna said stalking towards him.

"Well you see darling but I enjoy sleeping next to someone just like you do. Because I may be in bed with him does not mean we are always fucking." He said tersely.

"He is mine." She said dangerously.

"He says the same about you. So does Maec. You are a difficult woman you know." He said tipping back his wine and draining it.

She was angry at him and herself for her double standards and she shoved him against his fridge. He rounded on her and flattened her instead.

"Sorry Isha but I have had much longer at my yoki as you call it then you have." He said with narrowed blue eyes.

"Where are my children?" She said coldly.

"With their father for the night. He wished to spend time with them. You have been so busy. I am half empusae and I know when the timeline changes you know. How is lovely Wen?" He asked getting in her face.

"Raganos killed my sister!" She blurted out.

"Okay. No offense but you have several sisters." He said fingering her silver hair.

"Her name was Fumiko. She was the daughter of my mother and the Taisho." Asuna murmured.

"Raganos was obsessed with Augusta Orlovich was he not?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Speak plainly my queen." Admal said whispering along her jaw.

"I have to stop it. She was killed in an act of revenge. I hate Raganos and oh Kamis." She groaned softly.

"You are not the only one with telekinesis." He said tracing her lips with his claws.

"Who was your mother?" She asked trembling.

"No idea. My father liked men remember? I just know she was empusae. Now talk to me while I make you moan." He murmured softly and getting in a lust.

He used his fingers and she was gasping as he slowly thrust them.

"Raganos hates my father and hates my mother for denying him." She said through gritted teeth.

"Do you think perhaps Raganos may have fallen for Fumiko as well? What if she denied him and he lost it. He does not handle rejection well." He said watching her as he began to flick her clit with his thumb.

"Raganos hates me." She said gasping in deep breaths.

"Yes he does but you do look like your mother in the face my darling. It would not be a stretch to think his anger over her extends to an irrational anger and hatred towards you and therefore Fumiko." Admal said drinking in the sight of her impending orgasm.

"Are you crazy?" Asuna gasped.

"No. We are what we are. We are meant to be taken in, lusted after, desired, and wanted. It is part of our charm. We weave a spell not on purpose but part of being succubus or incubus. A look or a glance. It is not done with any particular purpose but it draws our prey to us so that we may partake. Fuck! My queen, my beautiful sister in law. My lover." He said loosing his composure.

He slid down her body and kissed at her groin through the silk and she was yelping softly. He pressed his other hand that was free and he phased her silks off. He could see her arousal running down his fingers and profound hunger tore through his gut. He jerked his hand back and he pulled her groin to his face as he buried his nose and mouth into her shrouded center. She screamed out as he drank and he used his tongue to taste deeply. He suckled hard and she felt herself weaken slightly and she slowly sank to the floor of the kitchen. He continued to feast and from her most intimate area and he snarled wildly. He finally lifted his head and his eyes were green too. She was surprised and he did not wait. He slinked up and his clothes too phased away. He thrust into her and she whined as it became surreal. He was in full faculty of his yoki ad he was unleashing on her.

"I think Raganos is getting just as bat shit crazy as Maec was." Admal said melding his body to hers.

"Admal." She whimpered.

"Yes! Come again and again. I am your slave. Always." He said in a wild tone.

The tr'Awnhi prince made her scream several times before finishing her off. Asuna was actually weak when he was done and he carried her to bed. He was annoyed that she had her damn ideas of possession but he shrugged. He laid beside her and got really wicked thoughts. He called Lei and the wraith was sleeping. He was sluggish and when he arrived; he found Admal doing utterly sinful things to his wife. Lei's jaw dropped and a smile spread on his face. He jumped on the bed and joined in making the silver haired wench moan herself utterly hoarse.

She returned to Touga. She had to ascertain where Fumiko would travel. She could not tell her mother; she did not have that kind of strength. She walked into the Western Palace and she heard Touga speaking to his counsel. His voice was booming. This was later in his rein and she had chosen this time for a reason. She was also blackmailing Annka. The ekimmu was seriously pissed off at her at the moment but Asuna had leverage for the moment. For some reason Annka did not want to share the news of her pup with Osamu. Touga was surprised to see Asuna and he gave her a big hug. He then stared at her face.

"You are worried why?" He demanded.

"Where is Fumiko?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Why do you need to know?" Touga asked miffed.

"Because I need to!" She growled.

"Asuna, it is better that you not know her. I have thought through this carefully." He said shaking his head.

"She is killed because she is my sister!" Asuna snapped.

Touga stopped and trembled at her words and he whirled around.

"She is in Russia." He said flatly.

Asuna nodded and bowed. She turned and was stunned to see her sire. Sesshomaru too was a little shocked to see her and she ported out. Touga looked nervous and he immediately left his oldest pup to wonder what the hell was going on.

/

She knew of extended family that her mother had and her sire also had connections. She assumed he had sent her to one of a few places. She went to Tatra first and she breezed in and Eyal was shocked by her appearance.

"The onna who looks like me, where is she?" She asked.

"She is with my brother Grigory." He stated in surprise.

Asuna nodded and he remembered her. She ported and she was shaky as she went to the Orlovich Duchy. She pounded on the door and a man who was taller then Eyal and his hair was longer. It was also black and he had a fine beard ghosting his jaw. His brown eyes were piercing and he growled low in his throat.

"Where is she?" Asuna demanded.

"Who are you?" Grigory demanded.

Asuna grew furious and she slammed him against a wall with will alone. He was shocked by the strength of her and he stared at her.

"Where is Fumiko?" She snarled.

"I am here." A sweet voice said coming from the back.

Asuna was shocked and she stared at her sister. Fumiko had her eyes and their hair was the same silver. Her blue markings were similar to Touga's but they looked freakishly similar.

"Asuna." Fumiko said in awe.

"Hai. Fumiko." She said bowing her head.

"I know of you through my father." She said trembling.

"Our situation is odd but our mother only wished to protect you but it is now my job." Asuna said flatly.

"Asuna, I am your elder sister." She said softly.

"Fumiko, do not argue with me. Do you have my yoki?" She asked.

"No. I have much but no, I do not have your yoki." Her sister said blushing.

"You have to return with me." The younger sister stated.

"Chichi said I cannot!" She said aghast.

"Fumiko, my Chichi knows all about you. He has always known. Haha kept Touga away from Natsumi." She said exasperated.

"Oh." She said befuddled.

"Hai. Now come now." Asuna growled.

Fumiko looked at Grigory and he shrugged. Asuna growled at him and he quirked a brow at her.

"I met your mother by the way." She snorted.

"Oh really?" He asked curiously.

"She indicated many interesting things but I am in a hurry. Good to meet you brother of Eyal." She said bowing.

"Good to meet his Halima." He snorted.

"Watch it. I am succubus." She said sweetly.

"I shall watch it then." Grigory chuckled.

Fumiko blushed hotly and Asuna really looked at her.

"Sister are you pure?" She asked stunned.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Okay. Have you ever seen a Shouten wraith?" Asuna demanded.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What did it look like?" Her sister asked.

"A man. He had black eyes and black hair. I also saw an onna who had black hair mixed with grey hair too. Her eyes were dark grey." She said shivering.

"Sanra." She growled.

"How old are you Asuna?" She asked.

"Five centuries the era I come from." Her sister said.

"Oh. I am only ninety." Fumiko stated blushing to her roots.

She nodded and ported them to the Western Palace and straight into Touga's chambers. He had been reading and he cried out. Fumiko ran to her father and hugged him and Asuna watched his grandpup with sorrow.

"You indicated things." He said with reddening eyes.

"Hai. I have to take her with me Touga. I am sorry. She is safest with us and Sesshomaru knows. He has ordered her to the West. I have as well." She said.

He nodded as he held his precious daughter. She looked back at her sister and then at her sire.

"Chichi? What is going on? What is she saying?" Fumiko asked.

"She is saying it is best if you go home with her. Sesshomaru knows of you. You will go where he is lord." He explained gently.

"What? No! Chichi no!" She said upset.

"Pup it cannot be helped. It is fate. She is our grand pup and sister. You will see your Haha and Sesshomaru will be as a Chichi to you." He said kissing her forehead.

"But Sesshomaru is our brother!" She said getting upset more.

"He speaks me for always as you know. Fumiko you must. It is best. Asuna make sure nothing happens to her." He commanded.

"I promise." Asuna nodded.

"My girl you must." He said pressing his forehead to hers and hugging her tightly.

"Chichi no! No! NO!" She said crying.

Asuna had to forcefully pull her up and Fumiko began screaming. Touga had to let her go and she ported out. Two tears fell down his face but he did the right thing. He had to loose his pup to save her.

Fumiko was held tightly against her sister's chest as she sobbed. Asuna appeared in the Western palace in the modern era and her sister was hysterical. She called on her sire through Jaken and Sesshomaru appeared quickly. His amber eyes were wide when he saw who it was. He had never really laid eyes on her and she peered at "The Killing Perfection" with wet eyes. He pulled her to him immediately and she sobbed. Augusta came in and she made a small scream.

"Fumiko." She said shocked.

"Haha." She said sobbing.

"Asuna?" Augusta said nervously.

"Mother give us all credit. I am not stupid. Father is not stupid and we are all grateful that you took Touga's mind off that bitch Natsumi." Asuna said rolling her eyes.

Augusta blushed crazily and Sesshomaru held his sobbing sister. He could not look on her as such and he would look on her as a pup. She was so young and Augusta trembled.

"Why is she so young?" Augusta demanded.

"Because Raganos got to her." Her eldest daughter said flatly.

The rage on the uppyr's face was ungodly and Sesshomaru growled loudly. Augusta grabbed her and pulled Asuna into her study.

"When you say got to her what do you mean?" She hissed.

"I mean as in dead. As in he let hollows feast upon her. I went back to when she was alive and I shall see to it that she is protected. Train her in her powers mother! She is empusae. See to it that she can defend herself instead of trying to hide her away." Asuna snapped.

"Hai." Augusta nodded.

She watched her mother leave her and she went to Fumiko. She wrapped her arms around her child as Sesshomaru held them both. It was obvious that he would not be a brother to her. Her sire did not know how to be a sibling. He only knew how to tell people what to do. Asuna smiled softly as she watched the family reunion. She decided to go back to talk to Touga and reassure him. She also wondered about Soul Society. It was frowned upon but she really did not care if she pissed of Teru or any of the other Kamis in that place.

She stood in Soul Society and she had used her medallion. Teru and she did not see eye to eye on much and she frankly did not care. She took a deep breath and decided to see if she could get in to the youkai portion. It was still open and she wandered around. She remembered her time her but it was hazy. Hikari suddenly appeared beside her and her Tomoshibi daughter grinned.

"What rules you breaking today Haha?" She asked.

"Coming to see Touga." She said looking around.

"Good luck." Hikari said looking around too.

"He was here." Asuna said.

"Well have not seen him in a really long time." She said shrugging.

"Hikari do not screw with me right now. Touga is dead on the living plane. His tomb and skeleton are near the gates. Where is he?" She demanded.

"I am telling you that I have no clue." She said shrugging.

"Where is your Chichi?" She demanded.

"You mean my real Chichi or Kaito?" Her child asked wryly.

"Either." She said tapping her foot.

"Well Kaimei would know more. You know he has been bugging the shit out of me. He has been demanding to know if we have screwed with history too much. How do I say, oh by the way your own Chichi is running around and is in Soul Society but avoiding you." She said sighing.

"Oh hell." Asuna sighed.

"Yeah." Hikari said nodding.

Asuna ported to Seagaia and she entered the Tomoshibi dwelling of the Hasegawa clan. Kaimei and she were so on again and off again. At the moment they were seriously off again. That changed normally in a second and he stalked out of his room and he glared at her. She raised her finger to him and he actually growled at her.

"You really have nerve." He said shocked.

"Do you know where the Inu no Taisho is?" Asuna demanded.

"Why would I know that?" Kaimei asked.

"Because I thought you might. You rule the Tomoshibi." She said throwing up her hands.

"Sorry Isha." He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and ported out. Touga was not here, Juria was gone, and Sounga was hidden so damn well that Sanra was tearing through planes looking for it. Asuna was shocked but she had not a freaking clue what this meant. She had managed to slay Heiden and bring Fumiko forward. Her next goal would be to hunt down Raganos and put him to death permanently. He had sins to pay for and she would be the one to make him pay up.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Turning of several corners as the all powerful emotions and obsessions take over. Desire for death and life come into play as many players lash out. *Very graphic chapter* *Intense scenes, please do not read if they bother you.*

Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!

Obsessions

He flung her as if a rag doll and she landed in a low crouched position. She looked up and growled like a wild animal and he narrowed his eyes. Weapons clashed again and he was keeping good on his promise. She had been surprised it had been so soon. Grimmjow was sent on some nonsense mission to defeat nobody shinigami and he was fighting her himself. He could not use his normal methods as they simply were not effective up close. It actually made him pleased; a personal touch in this case was warranted. To say he was obsessed was an understatement. Now she was here expecting to see the Sixth Espada and it was Aizen Sosuke himself. He looked a little different but she did not know things had escalated with the Hōgyoku. His hair was longer and he appeared a little wilder looking. Something was way off with him and Asuna was slightly nervous. Aizen smirked and he was a way gorgeous, evil bastard but his intentions scared the hell out of her. He moved with the grace of an angel and he again flung her. Asuna hit the wall of the Los Noches palace and blood escaped her mouth. She was trying to catch her breath and the bastard was too proficient in kido and other things that checked her yoki. He was suddenly against her and he licked the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Expected your Arrancar?" He asked smoothly.

"Where is he?" She snarled.

"Like I care?" Aizen chuckled softly.

"I do not want to deal with you! I have more important issues!" Asuna hissed.

"Do you? Well you see you have become my issue. Hai. I believe you will eventually be able to waltz right into any plane you wish. I believe you are like a royal key but only better. You have great breasts and I hear your charms are amazing." He smirked.

She reached up and actually strangled him and he laughed. She knew his intellect, his manipulation, and all of his abilities were not normal at all. She suspected much and he stared at her face and he smiled.

"How is it a youkai's soul came into the Seireitei?" She demanded.

"Is that what you think?" He asked.

"It is the only thing that makes sense besides being a kami and you are no fucking kami." She said in hatred.

"I honestly do not remember." Aizen smiled.

"Bastard!" She hissed.

"How is it a Kami's soul came into the corporeal plane?" He asked.

"I honestly do not remember." Asuna retorted.

"See but you lie. I know you do. I would like very much to know whose life I lived before and perhaps you could help there." He said separating her silk of her haori.

"You sickening, worthless punk!" She said hatefully.

"Tut tut my lady. I dislike such words. Let us speak as the intelligent beings we are. Fighting can be done but this is more pleasant do you not agree?" He asked.

"You call me a key." She said flatly.

"Not like the Oken no but a key nonetheless hai. Why were you thrown out of the heavens? What was it that you did or did not do? Was it that you were stronger? Look at the stories of the Titans and the Olympians. Did you do that?" He asked baring her breasts.

"What are you doing?" She growled.

"Why I intend to have sex. It has been some time and I do find you highly arousing. You are pleasing to look upon and I can finish my conversation as I find release." He said with his calm tone.

He crushed her again using his reiastu and she could not breathe. He also did not stand upon ceremony or try to please. He also did not hurt her. He just did and it annoyed her. She figured he did so to piss her off.

"You are so easy to read when you are angry. You think I will not please you?" Aizen asked.

"You may not need to rape per say but pure ecstasy is beyond you shinigami." She said coldly.

"Really? You think so?" He seemed amused.

"Mizuki says you are talented with your tongue and you are a fucking whore monger. She said you made her come like a faucet but it was not possible to have the kind of release that she does with her loves because you have no true soul but a black hole. I think it true even if I am empusae." She said and it was her turn to smirk.

"She has many opinions but it is unwise to base your own on exactly what others say." He said in kind.

Asuna glared at the arrogant man in front of her and he then proceeded to undo his own long haori and kosode. He let it fall and he was ripped but she stared at his eyes that began to take on a hollow look.

"What have you done to yourself?" She demanded.

"Oh now do I become an issue?" Aizen said plucking her nipples.

"That thing, the Hōgyoku. Did you take it into yourself?" Asuna asked clenching teeth.

"Why hai. Is it obvious?" He said cupping her mounds.

"You know of the Shikon no Tama. Such a thing cannot be a good thing. All it can do is corrupt and twist." She growled.

"You assume that I do not have control of it and it has control of me. I assure you that it is not so." He said brushing his beautiful mouth against her throat.

"You experimented on innocent people to create shinigami with hollow powers! You evil, sick bastard." She said in anger.

"Oh Lady Asuna you are so much more preachy then even Mizuki." He said ripping her silk.

She was astonished as he gagged her and she snarled at him through the silk gag. He picked her up and shunpoed to his chambers. He dropped her on his bed and he was amused by the situation to the say the least and he left his hakama on. Aizen went to a low table and he poured himself some very expensive sake and he watched her as she was still crushed under his reiastu.

"Did you enjoy the boy; Kurosaki Ichigo? Oh the gag. Pardon." He said removing it.

"I had just been restored. It was good for awhile and I moved on." Asuna growled.

"His reiastu fluctuates powerfully and I have been told that the power that emanates from your hanyou child is ungodly. Why did old man Yama only restore him and not the girl?" He asked kindly.

Asuna clammed up and he was bringing up painful events she did not want to take about. He undid his hakama and she stared straight ahead and refused to look at him. He undid her hanfu and bared the rest of her body and he was very much aroused by the sight. A smile curved his sensuous lips and he was being very manipulative but she was succulent. Aizen nuzzled along her ear and he knelt between her thighs and he sat her up and lifted his reiastu slowly. He eased himself into her and she forced herself not to react.

"I will restore Masaki." He whispered in her ear at the same moment.

She sucked in her breath and he proceeded to tangle his tongue in her mouth and she was stunned. He released his hold on her totally and laid her back. Her mind whirled and she wondered, if only briefly, if he could do it. She wondered if he would do it and she was crying she realized. She snarled and she stared at him after ripping her lips away.

"You bastard! I hate you! You are good I will give you." Asuna said in a bitter voice.

He did not have his reiastu and she reacted fast. She used her nami yoki and she forced him off of her. He smiled softly after he picked himself off the floor and she grabbed his white haori. She ported out and he was still quite hard and quite put out.

"Exquisite. This time the mother puts the daughter to shame. I will have to find the child." He smiled to himself.

She was in Karakura Town and she had scrubbed her skin raw. She was in front of Masaki's shrine and she was just praying. Ichigo was shocked to see her and he was at the cemetery entrance.

"Yo sensei." He said softly as he approached.

She looked up at him and her face had tear streaks and he knelt beside her.

"Hinata should be out of school in an hour." She said softly.

"Yeah. Kiddo is getting good grades." He smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"She should be nine now." Asuna murmured.

"Stop it Suna, okay?" Ichigo stated unable to look at her.

"Aizen is different." She stated without emotion.

"Do huh?" He said dropping his jaw.

"He has been facing me as of late. He has been facing me personally and he has changed. His appearance has changed. His hair is longer and his eyes take on a hollow appearance like yours do when you take on your mask." She said with shaking hands.

"Holy shit." Her old mate said surprised.

"I have to go. I am here in Karakura Town so please bring Hinata. I will be at the Vizards warehouse." She said standing.

"Why is Aizen interested in you?" He demanded.

"Because he says I am some sort of key." She said meeting his eyes.

"As in the Oken?" He said scratching his head.

"I do not know. I have never really cared before." She answered honestly.

"Kay. I'll check out some sources. Keep you're phone handy Sensei." He said in a business like fashion.

She nodded and he stood up. Asuna bowed and he did too. She ported out and he stared at the spot where she had been and Ichigo's heart ached. He remembered his baby girl and he shoved down his anger and pain. He wiped away one tear in irritation and he walked away from the grave marker.

Aizen had sent Ichimaru in and he waited to hear about the little hanyou girl. They still had spies and Gin came in with his wolfish grin and his Kyoto accent.

"Located her." He said with his smile.

"Very good Gin." Aizen said walking past his subordinate.

"What's the purpose of one girl Captain?" Gin asked with his mocking smile.

"Bending someone to my will." He called.

It would be difficult but it could be done. The little onna would be restored and he would have the divine onna eating out of his hand.

Teru had called her to Soul Society and demanded to know why she was involving herself in Soul Society issues. Asuna had lost her temper and the demi-kami had to duck as she caused his office to explode. She was furious and she was in Karakura Town and she was upset as hell. Kensei had spent the day with her and he was worried. He hated Aizen worse then anything and the other Vizards were mobilized to move any second. She was on her patio and the moon was high and she felt reiastu all over the town but that was normal. She heard a knock on her door and she felt Ichigo. Asuna waved the door open and he appeared in his shinigami form. Asuna looked up and she nodded to him.

"Hinata is abed already." She stated softly,

"Yeah I know. I came to ask if you'd seen hide or hair of the fucker Aizen." He said crossing his arms.

"No." She shook her head.

"Okay. I'm patrolling tonight. Hollow activity has increased like whoa." Ichigo informed her.

She nodded and she was distant.

"I still love you. We have a great kid and I always will." He muttered.

She blinked back tears and she nodded as she could not look at him. Something huge was bothering her and he sighed. He launched himself up into the air and he jerked his head around.

"SUNA!" He yelled.

She felt it too and across the sky was the very being they had been speaking of. Asuna stood up and she had on jeans and tee shirt at the moment. She let Konkisaiga appear and her yoki dagger as well. Aizen's eyes narrowed as he saw the weapon in her left hand and it looked an awful lot like Tachikaze. Asuna jumped up and made a yoki cloud appear. She slashed at Aizen and moved swiftly to avoid her deadly weapons.

"Before you attack perhaps you should know that I carried through." He said calmly.

"DO NOT lie to me!" Asuna screamed.

Ichigo was suddenly between them and he pulled his mask down. Aizen pulled his zanpakuto and barely slashed at the substitute shinigami and slashed across his chest. Ichigo pulled Zangestu and yelled bankai. Aizen barely acknowledged the boy and only stared at her.

"You wish to see what I have wrought then come to Los Noches. Come to me." He said and then he calmly retreated before Ichigo could attack.

Asuna trembled out of control and her cloud dissipated. Ichigo caught her and she was sobbing uncontrollably. He set her down on the patio and he fished her cell phone out of her pocket. He called Mister Hat and Clogs and Urahara rushed over to the mansion straight away.

She refused to say anything and Ichigo tried to get her to talk. Kensei was worried as well and he was pacing at her house. She was asleep and he finally gave it up and lay beside her. Asuna was actually awake and when he was fully asleep did she get up. She went to her walk in closet and she put on a kimono. She shook violently and she had shut out her Shouten loves as well. She ported into Hueco Mundo and she was trembling as she walked along the Los Noches halls. Asuna knew where Aizen's rooms were and she found them. She opened the doors and she slipped in. The inu princess lifted a trembling hand to her lips and Aizen's eyes were fully hollowified but he cradled a young strawberry headed child with a crescent moon on her forehead. His smile was brilliant and she was near faint as she saw Masaki.

"Once she returns with you to the corporeal plane then she will have full life. This is no gigai." He said softly.

"How did you." She said hypervenelating.

"My secret. Now remember this. I have demands that you will meet." Aizen said rising.

Aizen Sosuke laid Masaki in her arms and she was shaking so badly he feared she would drop her. He neared his face to hers and smiled a faint smile.

"Are you certain I am not a kami?" He inquired.

Asuna snarled and she stepped away. She ported back to Karakura Town and she began to sob. The body of her hanyou girl began to breathe and she began to scream. Asuna did not think and she ported to Yamasaki General. Shinobu was shocked beyond all and he took his sister. Asuna stepped back and stumbled into a chair. Whatever Aizen had done; he had done what only Teru had been able to do and he had only done it twice in five centuries of knowing him. He did not do it on a whim and the enemy of Soul Society had just made her beholden.

She stayed asleep beside her daughter's bed and she had not called Ichigo yet. She finally woke up and she brushed Masaki's hair out of her face and her brown eyes opened.

"Haha." She said barely awake.

"Hai." She said softly.

"Nemuru." Masaki mumbled.

"Sleep then baby." Asuna said kissing her hands.

"Where Chichi, Chiyo, and Nata?" She asked in her girlish voice.

"They will be here when you wake up again." Her mother said kissing her brow.

"Kay." She said closing her eyes.

Asuna went to the other side of the room and she dialed Ichigo. It was middle of the day and he would be in Tokyo. He answered and he sounded very quiet.

"Yo." He said softly.

"Ichigo. I am at Yamasaki General. You need to be here." Asuna said calmly.

"What the fuck? Hinata okay?" He said loudly.

"Just come." She said softly and hung up.

She dialed Kensei and asked him to get Hinata from his private school and he was confused. He went ahead and did as she asked and she called Mingli. She told him flatly what was up and he ported over with Chiyo. Her Bengal daughter was sobbing and she crawled into bed with her twin who was now actually younger then her. She held onto her form and sobbed hard.

"How?" Mingli asked with bright blue eyes.

"It is too long an explanation. I am in fear right now." She said worried.

"What is wrong Princess?" Li asked concerned.

"I cannot say." Asuna said biting her lip.

Hinata ported in with Kensei and he shouted when he saw his sister. He covered his mouth and stared at his mother. Kensei was in shock too as he took in the scene. Hinata went to his mother and gave her a bear hug and began to sob too. The Vizard had suspicions and he mouthed later. Asuna nodded and he bowed to give them time and he frankly did not want to see Ichigo. He knew the kid would come and soon enough the substitute shinigami was there. His words were jumbled and "what the fuck" and "how in the hell" were said an awful lot. Ichigo held his daughter for hours until she woke up and her tiny smile melted his heart. Hinata and Chiyo were crowding her and asking questions all excited. Asuna was exhausted and she sat in the waiting room whilst Ichigo had time with her too. Admal appeared and he leaned in the doorway.

"You are shutting us out again but I feel genuine fear." He said concerned.

"Stay out of it." Asuna said not looking at him.

"I will not stay out of it Isha tr'Awnhi." He said coldly.

"Go find a killer or something!" She snarled at him.

Admal neared her and he picked her. His black hair was cut short in the back and swept long in the front. His blue eyes were piercing at the moment and he stared at her worried amber-brown.

"I do your will to a point woman. What ails you? Maec is freaking but he is too busy fighting his own clan at the moment." He said pointedly.

"Aizen brought her back! How did a former shinigami bring her back?" She squeaked in a horrified whisper.

"Not possible." He said crossing his arms.

"He had her Admal. He had her and when we returned to this plane she was alive. How did he do as such? He thinks I am some sort of key to something and he wants me to do something." She whispered frantically.

Admal was doubtful and he was watching her freak.

"ISHA!" he snapped.

"What?" She growled.

"You will stay with me tonight." He commanded.

"Pardon?" She asked shaking her head.

"If the shinigami shows up then I can deal with him. Now tell the other shinigami you will be here in Tokyo and accessible." He stated.

Asuna sighed and she drifted into the room where Ichigo was. Mingli was still there and she spoke softly and he nodded. Admal was near and he looked at both men and he kept a protective hand on her shoulder. Ichigo saw him and he actually stayed calm for once and nodded. Admal phased out with her and Ichigo looked at Mingli.

"That guy is like her." Mingli said softly.

"Yeah. I could feel his yoki. Dude is fucking powerful as hell." Ichigo said very softly.

The kids were sleeping but something way huge was up and he knew he was needed. Even if she was not in his life as his lover or mate; she was still his kids' mom, they needed her and he would fight like hell for her.

"You can be calm here." He said sitting on his lush over stuffed couch.

"Admal, I am anything but calm." She said looking around.

"Oh bother woman." He groused.

Asuna glared at him and he stood up. He went to his bedroom and he pulled on tailored black pants and a white button down shirt. He came back out and her mouth went dry. His shoes were polished to a shine and his narrow belt showed off his slim waist.

"Come my darling. We are going out to take your nerves off." He commanded.

"Pardon?" She sputtered.

"Yes. I have had clothes made for you and they are here. Come." Admal stated going into his closet.

He came back with a silver top that was low cut and had an inner bikini top. Her jaw dropped and he smirked. The sleeves were off the shoulder and it had not much of a back. He followed with almost hakama style pants that were split up the side and showed her legs off totally.

"Come on." He commanded.

She blushed and he helped her with the flesh baring clothing. Admal enjoyed his task and he finished off her look with strappy black sandals.

"Yum." He grinned.

"You are horrid." Asuna said red faced.

"Not really." He said taking her hand.

He phased them to a club and it was inside a VIP room. She gave him a dirty look and she could see the writing on some advertisements that said Club Womb. The music was throbbing and it hurt her sensitive hearing. He pulled her to him and he smiled at her.

"Loosen up woman. You live in the modern era and act like you still live in the ancient times." He chuckled.

"I travel there often." She said wryly.

"So?" Admal said pulling her along down some steps.

She felt strange and she was led by the tr'Awnhi prince onto the dance floor. The beat was louder and he was intoxicating to watch as he began to move. She noticed he was being stared at and in fact so was she. Admal pulled her to him and began to guide her as the music swelled and it was actually intoxicating as he got her to finally loosen up enough to follow his movements. A particularly erotic beat came on and he pulled her to his body and moved fluidly with her around the floor.

"Admal." She whispered as her breath was taken.

"Yes?" He grinned.

"You are an interesting person." Asuna managed.

"Just interesting? Not ravishing? Intoxicating?" He teased as he pulled her leg up and ran his hand up her thigh suggestively.

"Hai to all." She said as her heart beat in time with the music.

"I am getting hungry." He said jerking her flush to him.

"Really? That room upstairs seemed private." She said feeling his sweaty cheek against hers.

"No. I will find a particularly nasty mortal. I will rip open their jugular and feast like a pig." He said huskily.

"Not around me!" Asuna growled.

"You should learn to partake." Admal admonished.

"It disgusts me." She snapped softly.

"Really? How is it different from sinking your fangs into a femoral artery or jugular of a lover? What is the difference from taking in that first rush of pleasure when the blood touches your tongue?" He asked in her ear.

"Shut up." She said shutting her eyes.

"This song is called Closer, please listen to the words." Admal teased.

He mouthed the words and she blushed madly as he ground his pelvis into hers. He was the one who led her along but she felt the inebriating beats. It made her maddened as they and everyone moved as if they were in some primal lust as the music itself caused a trance. The next thing she knew he was kissing her right there on the dance floor and still moving. He had bitten into her tongue and she moaned as he took a quick snack basically. The music swelled and reached a high and he moved behind her and Admal's hands roamed freely as they moved as if one; Asuna felt his desire and his perspiration was as if an alluring pheromone. Her eyes had changed to green and she saw other youkai and they knew damn well what she was too. Admal made no moves to hide his heritage and he moved with her erotically. She did not recognize anyone per say but she felt other inu, ookami, and even some kumo. Admal lifted her arms over her head and followed every beat, note till she was out of her mind. The song's tempo changed and became as if at the end of coupling, frenzied and in a hurry. Bodies moved hypnotically to try and reach that end it seemed. Admal tr'Awnhi was making her insane in lust and he was not shy. He undulated his hips against hers and the end was sudden. His lips grazed hers and another song came on with more insane lyrics. This had a faster tempo and her partner was a talented dancer it seemed. His hands roamed her body freely and suggestively and she could not take it.

"I need something to drink." She whispered feverishly.

"Sure." He said grinning.

Admal grabbed her hand and led her off the floor. Near the bar she slammed him against the wall and someone snickered and his eyes met hers.

"That would not do here do you not think?" He asked teasingly.

"Dying." She said in a low growl.

"Not really but calm yourself." Admal smirked softly.

He ordered something to drink and he had a sensuous smirk the whole time. He knew she was throbbing and he was too but he was much older and much better at controlling his lusts. He was getting eyed by several men and he winked at them. He grinned and he brought his queen her vodka and she downed it. He could see her nerves were raw with this former shinigami bastard. He intended to speak with Maec about it in the morning and he ended up giving her his drink. He watched her down the second shot and he ordered another two. Sweat glistened off her skin that did show and he just wanted to lick it off of her. His own groin was tight and watching her move was making him loose his fucking mind too. He just did not want to stop and he knew the bastards who were eyeing him would be his next meal. He grabbed Asuna when a particular song came on and he led to begin shaking her hips. Admal could not remember having this much fun in awhile and she had loosened up with the alcohol and she laughed as she shook her hips. The song was just fun and he watched her come alive. She teased him as she let it take her. His blue eyes were straining and he wanted her. When she turned away from him and shook her hips into his groin; he groaned and then growled. She shook her hips every time the song said, "shake your ass". Admal was breathing hard and he pulled her with him outside. He pressed himself against her as he kissed her passionately. Asuna groaned into it and she brought her leg up to wrap around his hip.

"Told you he'd come out here." Admal heard.

He grew annoyed and pissed off because frankly his hunger was purely carnal at the moment and he turned to stare at four mortals who were obviously intending to hurt her.

"Move on." He said annoyed.

"Oh really?" A tall man said pulling a gun.

Asuna smirked and Admal sighed. She rolled her eyes and she lifted her hand and she waved the weapon away. The ningen was shocked and the other three saw it and appeared scared. Asuna let her eyes bleed red and Admal moved faster then she had ever seen.

"Do not!" She snarled.

"Pardon?" He asked in disbelief.

"Let the nasty ningen go." Asuna snapped.

"Oh good Gods Isha. Maec said you were a goodie goodie. Fuck!" He yelled as he shoved the mortals away.

He snarled at them for good measure and they took off and one had pissed themselves. He stalked past her and she watched him and sighed.

"I am Shouten and empusae!" He yelled at her.

"Hai. I am inu and empusae. Your point?" She asked him.

"I am doubly blood drinker. You have the canine in you. I drink blood and by the Gods, I love it." He snapped.

She used her claws and cut across an exposed breast and her blood beaded up. She stared at him defiantly. He was angry and he was instantly in front of her.

"Do not start something you cannot finish Isha." He said in a low growl.

"You have drunk my blood before." She said breathing harder.

Admal jerked her and he had no intentions of waiting. He took them back to the VIP room and he laid her on the couch. He ripped open the shirt and used his tongue to lap up the blood. It became haze as he sank his fangs in and she moaned for him. This was not what he had thought of but the erotic of the situation made him maddened. He was most definitely not shy and he made her open and exposed. He had his face buried between her thighs as he licked, sucked, and fed his way to her massive orgasm. The music was loud outside of the room and he finally fell over her and her chest heaved. Asuna was feeling the effects of a rather potent release and Admal crawled so he was face to face to her. Both were sweaty as hell and he jerked her hips forward. He kept his blue eyes trained on her the whole time and he snapped his hips hard. She trembled as he moved his cock deep and sought to bring about combustion.

"So hot." She whined.

"Yes. I agree." He moaned as he continued to snap his hips.

The worry and the eroticism of the night was catching up to her and she began to fall apart. He slowly began to kiss her as the passion snapped and he let go. He heard the song, Inside the Fire and his mind chuckled.

Asuna woke up and the music still throbbed. Admal was still sleeping and she ran her hand down his back. He roused and he mumbled "divine" in his sleep. She smiled and he slowly came to.

"Hi." He said stretching.

"Hi." Asuna said feeling lethargic.

"Bed. I think I want my bed." He yawned and he was half naked.

She ported them to his apartment and he fell back on the plush mattress. He made a noise of contentment and she giggled.

"What?" He pretended to be affronted.

"You are so overly dramatic." She said covering her mouth.

"Am I? You wound me." Admal said watching her with half closed eyes.

"Uh huh. I am not full blood drinker and I am hungry." Asuna said getting up.

"I do have food in my fridge." He yawned.

"Oh do you?" She said surprised.

"Isha and Maiell are corporeal silly girl. I do keep them often." He said stretching.

"You are sexy." She mumbled.

"I know." He chuckled.

She hit him lightly and he slapped her backside. Asuna stood up and she went to his kitchen and she poked in his fridge. She found several things she liked including quail eggs and she abandoned herself in the food. Admal dragged himself from the bed and yawned more.

"Please do not start about how we corporeal daemons eat." She said making a face.

"I say nothing. I like my food. I play with mine." He smirked.

"Funny." She teased him.

He was watching her and she ate with abandon. He found her stunning and he enjoyed the evening. Admal went back to his room and he began to change into his pajamas and he felt tremendous spiritual pressure. He ran into his living room and she had felt it as well.

"Aizen." She said frowning.

He was hovering over the city and he looked at all the mortals and they appeared as if ants. Grimmjow was now unconscious and bleeding on the throne room floor of Los Noches. The Sixth Espada acted as if his animal opinion mattered to him. She was close and he would face the former kami now. Asuna appeared on a sidewalk and he looked down. The inu-empusae princess wore a fancy red and white yukata and he settled on the ground. His face showed nothing and he only waited.

"You push limits too much you son of a bitch." She growled.

"Is that how this is? How droll as my demands need meeting." Aizen said calmly.

"Aizen you will rue much and I will punish you for your crimes!" Asuna snarled.

"Sosuke. My name is Sosuke and you will punish me for crimes? Bringing back your murdered child was a crime? How about locating the Shouten named Raganos?" He said smoothly.

"You bastard!" She screamed.

Admal was hiding and if they could take out Raganos it would be a boon to Maec but this fucked up shinigami was using everything to manipulate her and he was doing an excellent job. He could feel her need for revenge and Maec would have been quite impressed by this bastard's tactics.

"When you tire of your stance then I will gladly point you in the proper direction. Please tell the Shouten he does not hide very well at all. Grimmjow is bleeding on my throne room floor too." He smiled kindly.

Asuna lost her temper and she went to punch Aizen in his beautifully evil face. His lips twitched as he caught her fist and he held her jaw. Admal was furious when the putrid shinigami shit proceeded to kiss her. Aizen smiled and then retreated and then gone. Asuna stood there as if she had been hit and she was breathing too hard.

"Kissing him was not necessary!" Admal snarled as he walked out.

"I did not kiss him! He kissed me." She growled.

"He is far more powerful then a damn shinigami. He has powers beyond anything I have ever seen. Maec must know now." He said bowing.

"Wait!" She commanded.

"Isha this cannot wait! He is in Hueco Mundo. If he has that kind of power then he is a true threat to Maec." He snapped.

Admal phased out and the proverbial shit was fixing to hit the fan and she was in the very center of it.

She could not wait; not with Grimmjow in the center of it and she appeared in Los Noches. She went to the throne room and she found the Sixth Espada and he was ashen. She ported to his own suite and she called on his Fraccion. She demanded they take him to the living plane and Shawlong did as she asked. She intended to leave but she knew he had allowed her in. He had counted on her doing what she had and she knew he was a master tactician. He was a master at much and she was trying to be cautious. She knew everything he was doing was to soften her up and she kept thinking about what he had done to Kensei and the other Vizards. That pissed her off greatly and it helped to make him a monster in her mind. He was playing games with her and she would not have it. Asuna felt him everywhere and she moved with stealth. He led her on a merry chase until she found him in just an open room devoid of anything it seemed.

"I assume Grimmjow will live?" Aizen said not looking at her.

"You have no right to know. You sick fuck!" She said stalking closer to him.

"I saw you tonight. You were in that place where the ants moved." He smiled at her.

Suddenly she was on her back and she was winded. He actually frightened her and she was trying to extract herself.

"Your stubbornness angers that Celt ekimmu. I must say it annoys me as well but I am not waiting any longer." He said undoing her yukata.

"You do this and you will never do it again." She snarled.

"I will do so when I wish. I wanted Mizuki because I thought she was powerful but I quickly grew bored. You on the other hand." He said with a genuine smile.

"I hate you!" Asuna screamed.

She surged her yoki suddenly and he was thrown. She crawled and released her nami at him and he used shunpo to move. He used some kido she did not know of and she rolled as she pressed her hand to his shoulder. Aizen stiffened and he felt a powerful yoki surge through him. Pain assaulted him and his veins actually showed underneath his skin. He stepped back and she was breathing hard to try and get enough wits. She ported and he was astonished. She had yoki he did not know about and she had a killing touch. With less powerful beings that particular attack would kill almost immediately but it was obvious untrained and taxing on her power. He pondered and he would need some rest as his head ached a little.

She was furious and she appeared in Stonehenge in the middle of the night. She yelled at the top of her lungs and she yelled for her enemy.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard!" She screamed.

"What are you going on about?" The ekimmu said smirking.

"You showed up in Hueco Mundo and now that son of a bitch wants my yoki you selfish prick!" Asuna snarled.

"That creature Aizen has taken an interest in you?" Samyaza said surprised.

"Hai!" She growled.

"Well that is surprising." He said considering.

"Why? He seeks power like you dumb ass." She snapped in rage.

"I seek you Arianrhod. I seek my place at your side dumb ass. My place is beside my other half but she so stupidly refuses to see and allows infants to control her power!" He said suddenly just as angry.

"I am not that thing anymore if I ever was. You mistake me ekimmu. I have no wish to be in Terre de Brume and I would rather die a thousand deaths before I end up there again." She growled.

"You think I wish to be trapped here?" He raged.

"I think you use lunatics to escape your fate. I am not yours. I will never be yours." Asuna said stupidly.

He screamed in fury and he wrapped his arms around her. He forced her down and stared at her with crazed eyes.

"You left me behind sister. You left me behind and alone. You let yourself die for those fucking baby blood drinkers because they revolted against the norm. You were mine and you were my half and my power! You seriously think I would not be bitter you chose Math and his fucking wraiths?" Samyaza said baring his fangs.

"You are cold!" She growled in irritation.

"So sorry Arianrhod. It is the price I pay for godhood." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"So because you are a born ekimmu and not an evolved one; you cannot leave the circles but Annka can." She surmised.

"How very brilliant of you. Yes, we can be killed on our plane and yes, we can be reborn but you made that little bit difficult since you died. Selfish bitch!" He snapped.

She did not want to be touched by him and he was angry. He hated her indifference to him when their passion used to be epic. He hated how she stared at him in contempt and he wanted to rip her apart at the same time as make love to her.

"You left me behind." He said hoarsely.

"I do not remember and I do not want to. I doubt your words and I think you crazy as a fucking loon." She cursed at him.

He reared back and slapped her and his brain wanted to make her suffer. He wanted to make her hurt for her callousness.

"You have become such a common cunt. You were powerful and beautiful. We all bowed to you. You let these creatures control you through their emotions and putrid corporeal lusts. You were a goddess!" He said with such fervor and anger.

"So?" She asked.

Crazed and betrayed; Samyaza methodically removed her yukata.

"Arianrhod! I loved you. I worshipped you." He said choking.

"So you allow Sanra and Danika to wreak havoc?" Asuna demanded.

"All others are nothing and worthless!" Samyaza hissed.

"That is where you are evil and crazy." She retorted.

"Yet you allow Math?" He said furious.

"Let me go." She said trying to contain her anger.

"You leave me here again and I will destroy you slowly. You will think my minions are bad." He threatened.

"You say you loved me. Go ahead and I will fight you every turn." She said scowling.

"_YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!_" He screamed at her.

"I told you I do not remember. I am not her. Rot." She said threatening to put her hand on him.

He retreated and her powers were emerging too fast. He actually had blood trails falling down his face and he looked like a wounded animal.

"You whore. You teasing slut whore!" Samyaza said in a white hot fury.

"You brought that bastard Aizen to my doorstep. You told him things he had no business knowing! You are the cause of much. You do not deserve to live even in Terre de Brume." She screamed.

He lost it and he risked getting killed and he pinned her down. His first thought was to strangle her but he lost himself in his memories and kissed her. His skin was so freakishly cold and she snarled and she was fixing to fight back but he cradled her head a certain way. She whined suddenly and he knew how to kiss her. He knew how to touch her and stroked his corporeal skin against hers. She was breathless and he touched her with his mind and she was nearly screaming into his mouth. Samyaza was being ridiculous and stupid but he gathered her in his frigid arms. She gasped in as his mouth fell away and his green eyes were cloudy.

"You speak but you say nonsense. I have waited so many long millenniums for you to become aware. I have waited for you to become strong enough. I have waited and waited. You are so close but yet still just out of reach for me. You stupid woman but you allied yourself with your own killers. You allied yourself with inferior beings and things changed." He said easing himself into oh so slowly.

She could not speak and he was doing all the talking. It did not feel like this before and he felt so wonderful and she felt over full. His hand tangled in her hair and made her look at him.

"You told me always how good I felt. You told me I always filled you to perfection." He said in a hoarse and shaky voice.

"Why did I leave?" She asked in barely audible voice.

"We disagreed. I did not want the infants to know more and you did not see a problem. Ironic much?" He said wrapping his free arm around her hip.

"The old ways?" She asked squirming.

"Our ways. What they call magic is the ekimmu ways. Stop moving." He begged.

"Cannot. Fucking good. You feel so good." She whined suddenly.

He buried his nose into her shoulder and kept in his sobs. To feel her and not fight with her made him wish so much. Samyaza was trying to keep her from moving but she was loosing it. She begged him abruptly and that startled him. She forced her hips to undulate and he cried out. He held onto this powerful creature and she still moved on him despite his tight grip. He released such deep mournful cries as she let loose her own needs. His former goddess mate had always been an insatiable creature. She hovered her open lips over his and her cries made him loose his sanity totally.

"Arianrhod! I wish to prolong this. I need you! I die slowly sister." He said in a vulnerable tone.

"Call off Danika and Sanra!" She growled.

"Never!" He growled back.

She jerked off of him and he raged. He grabbed her hips and snapped his own and he was again sheathed within her. Asuna was trembling and he was very much into seeing his end and her moans undid him. His hands only rested on her hips but his mind pushed and prodded and she felt her button of nerves swell. She was gasping in pleasure of unknown heights and she clawed at the ground. Samyaza ran his hands and his power obeyed his will. She was screaming and snarling as he built it up between them. Asuna knew she had some manner of climax but the numbness left her dazed and confused. Samyaza had to cover his eyes as this flesh pumped his climax into her perfection. She fell to her stomach and he hissed as he became unsheathed and his cock still had his last bit of come. He shook and a breeze caused him to shiver.

"You need blood." He said coldly.

"Not yours." She snapped.

"You did not hate me before. You loved me. You loved us. How could you forget that?" The ekimmu asked in pain.

"I do not know. I told you I doubt I am this person. You are an obviously confused and ancient asshole who needs attention. Go away!" Asuna said in self loathing.

He grew furious and his claws raked down her bare back. She screamed as he tore her up. He disappeared and she was suddenly sick to her stomach. She ported into Hueco Mundo and she stumbled into Maec's lodge. She was barely covered by her yukata and Admal was arguing with Maec when they heard a crash. Both Shouten ran into the foyer and there was Maec's wife and in Admal's case, his lover. Blood stained the yukata and Maec snarled.

"What?" Admal asked.

"She has been poisoned." He sighed.

"By who?" His younger sibling asked.

"By an ekimmu. Damn fool woman. I imagine she went to face that bastard Samyaza." He said picking her up carefully.

"Damnit." The blue eyed brother said.

"Get Aidoann. She is going to be sick." Maec said in anger.

Admal was pissed off but had to hold it in. Maec had to share her because of what she was but he would not understand his own brother pursuing her. He phased to Aidoann and to save the numbskull he was in love with.

She was in pain and she woke up. Maec stood over her and he shook his head.

"You faced him." He said in anger.

"Aizen is after me and he scares the crud out of me!" She growled.

"I will deal with the shinigami filth. Stay away from the circles Isha! Do not make me a widower yet again." He said furious.

"Maec!" She snapped.

"Do not thwart me on this woman! You are the one who forced me into reality! Deal with it." He said with silver eyes.

"Damnit I am not a child!" Asuna said in anger.

"Then do not act as such!" Maec retorted.

She got up and winced but she pulled back her fist. Maec blinked and crossed his arms as his wife had her temper tantrum.

"Your displays are turning me on wife. You and I are pretty well matched so do not think I would not check you. Now get some rest." He commanded.

She made a face and ported out and he cussed.

"I hate she can do that!" He snarled.

"I will find her." Admal said sighing.

"Please." His brother said in fury.

Admal knew she was out of control and afraid. She did not do well as such and he phased into the corporeal plane to find the pain in his ass.

She stalked into Los Noches and straight into Aizen's bedroom. He was sleeping and she held out her hand and forced him down when he felt her. He watched her curiously and she seethed.

"Where is Raganos?" She demanded.

"Fuck me." He said bluntly.

"Do not try my patience." Asuna said narrowing her eyes.

"Payments Lady Asuna. This relationship must be profitable. I was left wanting. Now, fuck me." Aizen said with a tiny turn of his lips.

"Fuck you." She retorted.

"I can lie here all night or all eternity; I am a spirit being. Go ahead." He said biting off his last words.

"I am not your whore or anyone's whore. You are probably trying to figure how I feed. No!" She said cruelly.

"No. I truly only want satisfaction at the moment." He laughed.

She narrowed her eyes to mere slits and it reminded him of Gin and he suddenly groaned as her telekinesis enveloped him. His member became hard as his mind was tricked into feeling slick heat. He moaned softly as she had to concentrate to hold him down and cause the sensations as well. A sweat broke out on her brow and shifted a little on the bed as sensations hit him all over his body. Sharp nips to his flat nipples to prodding of his prostate. Moist heat along his cock and stroking of his testicles. Aizen was pleasantly shocked at what she could do and his moans were heady to her but she kept up the assault of every sense and continued to lull his brain into feeling. He shifted his hips and he was thrusting to create friction within her illusion and she saw his member. Her mouth actually watered as the smooth flesh was taut and his veins showed some. He was built like the kami he was trying to be and his slit oozed the pre-release that tasted alluring. Asuna mentally groaned as his hips moved smoothly and she caused the thrusts against his prostate to be stronger. A cry did escape his sculpted lips and her eyes were glued to his cock. His grunts were soft as white release shot from him. His hollowified eyes were shut as the waves of release washed over him. She forced herself to stay put as he continued a beautiful climax. His seed stained his belly and his eyes finally opened. She kept her hand out and continued to hold him down. He was able to dip his fingers in his own come and he smirked at her.

"Where is Raganos?" She demanded.

"He is in the United States at the moment. Where you had found the body of your look alike sister is where he is basing his operations. Seems it is very sparse there. You want to taste this. I see it in your face. Male essence makes you wet." He said lewdly.

She snarled and ported out. Aizen felt her grip leave and he shifted on his bed. She kept demonstrating her tremendous power and her mental powers were mighty indeed. Her manner of illusion was exquisite and was similar to Kyoka Suigetsu. The rapture had been intense and he had truly believed at one time that Mizuki had been the one to watch. He felt like he had wasted his time; he had seen her in the past before and he knew it was her the whole damn time.

Asuna appeared back at Maec's and she found him asleep. Maiell and Isha were sleeping beside him and she jerked him. He woke up and scowled at her. She pointed to the other room and sighed. He got up and he went to his main hall.

"Yes?" He asked irritated.

"The portion of Hueco Mundo that straddles the corporeal plane in America; it is vast, correct?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Raganos has been keeping to there." Asuna stated.

"Interesting. That portion of Hueco Mundo is wilder and honestly not settled. Very interesting indeed. Where did you find this information?" Maec asked.

She refused to answer and he grew angry. She walked towards their bedroom and he grew furious. He grabbed her and pushed her down.

"Answer me Isha!" Maec demanded.

"No!" She hissed.

He snarled and he was suddenly and irrationally jealous.

"Did you fuck that shinigami?" He asked coldly.

"Hell no!" She said offended.

Her response made him laugh and he lowered his mouth. He kissed her softly and she responded. Maec suddenly lost it and gathered her to him. His body melded to hers and she came alive instantly. His own heart hammered at how she acted. She reacted as if she loved him and it made him feel overwhelmed. He kissed her throat and bit in as his hands freely roamed her corporeal flesh.

"Maec. Oh Kamis Maec. Hai. Hai. My love. Hai." She moaned incoherently.

Her needy tone made him stupid and he phased their clothes off. Her hands were roaming his body as well and she softly and gently manipulated his piercings. He groaned wildly as he joined them physically. She met every single thrust and he moaned as much as she did.

"I love you. My Asuna. My Isha, I love you." He murmured in his haze.

"Hai! Hai!" She said escalating her voice.

"Shush my love. Our children sleep." He said kissing her throat.

"Then make us finish." Asuna growled in a deprived tone.

"As you command." He said with love.

Maec phased within her and did as she had said. She cried out softly as he made her feel. The Shouten king knew she kept much sheltered but he was working on her. He finished her in an amazing finale of tenderness and ardor. Maec sheltered the woman he married and he would face the shinigami bastard himself and soon.

The former crown prince of the Shouten sat back and he was furious. The shinigami pest had sent scouts of Arrancar into his land and he knew a threat when he saw it. He also knew that the bastard had been feeding his enemies information. He had sent back the Arrancar almost dead. Dead hollows only turned to dust and served nothing as a reminder of who had more power. Raganos was getting dodgy and edgy as his own obsessions. Asuna had gone back for her and Augusta was guarding the beautiful creature. He was sick to his stomach to think he found that whore who went by Isha in the wraith world beautiful but the more he faced her the more he became sickened. He snarled and he stood up.

"Aunt Sanra!" He yelled.

"What my sweet boy?" Sanra asked walking into his rooms.

"I am going insane." Raganos hissed.

"Well what do you want?" She pouted.

"That succubus or something. Damn it!" He raged.

"You are infected. That is why you should allow a Shouten." She said in a happy voice.

"Bitch!" He yelled.

"Yes. You miss Thei." She pouted.

He hissed and he was pacing. It was not supposed to be like this. It was not supposed to be this bad. He walked outside to face the endless desert and he frowned. His father fucked up and let that whore in. She destroyed the great man he had been and Maec had fathered two bastards with her.

"You know you really should not be here." He heard.

"Well well well." Raganos said in surprise.

Arturo Plateado stared at his half brother in hate. He knew that Sanra was inside and he was itching to face the whore.

"You have nerve to show yourself to me hollow?" The Shouten asked.

"You stupid fuck! You have no clue who I am." Arturo said nearing him.

"Back off!" The black haired wraith said letting his shoki appear.

"Our father is surprising, no?" He said grinning.

"Pardon me?" He asked disgusted.

"Yes. My Papa is Maec tr'Awnhi. You are disappointed in our father?" He asked smirking cruelly.

"My father fucked a hollow?" Raganos asked in anger.

"Yes Raganos. Your father fucked a hollow. I killed her." Sanra said looking at Arturo in disgust.

"You bitch!" The Vasto Lordes said sickened.

"Your mother was Nia Besud. He found her and I have no idea how but he did. She did not remember much but she loved him again. She loved him when I had destroyed it. I had worked the canine bastard in and Maec hated her. When he went to war against the Tomoshibi I strangled her. You were with him Raganos. She slept and you were near her and I strangled her as I filled her throat with kemuri. I was the last face she saw. Maec did not blind her; I did. I hit her head against a fucking wall and the bitch would just not die. Now that whore is there and I will kill her too." She said laughing crazily.

Raganos actually shuddered and she did things that even he would not do. Arturo snarled and jumped her. She laughed wildly as she slashed at him and bashed his head. Arturo had no chance and she was way older and more powerful. She leaned over and whispered in his ear and she slit his throat near his hole. She laughed merrily as she lifted her bloody claws to her mouth. He managed to phase out and she pouted.

"My father lowered himself to mate a hollow?" He roared.

"Yes, I know it is disgusting. Come my nephew. We shall figure out this disgusting shinigami beast. I need attention as well. The least Danika can do is bring me completion." She pouted.

Raganos rolled his eyes and he looked back at the blood trail. His brother was half hollow and he was horrified.

He was sleeping and she had not been home in some time. He was worried but even the great dark hanyou needed sleep. His children slept and Masanori slept in his own room; he had become his roommate and he adored the ookami kumo. It was nice to be able to be himself around someone and the other man was hilarious. Naraku felt fortunate that his inu had run into him that day. He was dreaming of long ago and he felt fingers on his spine. His nose twitched and he groaned with those fingers wrapped around his member.

"Asuna." He mumbled.

"Hai." He heard in his ear.

"Harder." Naraku grunted.

The delicious tugging on his phallus brought him fully awake and he moaned in his sleepy state. He did not sense anything wrong or untoward but suddenly a hand covered his mouth and Sanra grinned.

"You let your guard down my boy. How bad. Do not try to change form." She grunted softly as she stuck her claws into him.

He snarled and his eyes held hate.

"Yes, I have dreamed of this. I want her to know I fucked you. I want her to know I defiled her sweet precious Naraku. I want your hate. I want you to come after me and try to tear me limb from limb. I know you helped to kill myself in this era. I grew careless but it will not happen again." She purred.

The look he gave her sent a shiver down her spine and she smiled. She licked her lips as she again stuck her claws near his groin. Agony shot through him and pain did as well. Any other creature would not be able to do this to him or if they did it did not last long. This woman was too much like him and he hated her. He hated her yoki and he hated how helpless he felt. His dick was rock hard and he was hurting terribly. She grabbed his balls and squeezed for good measure. He shrieked through her binding and his eyes were red as hell itself. She had given him something to stop him from changing shape and his mind was retreating from the pain.

"I have dreamed of this for so long. I have dreamed of making you low again." She said in a sickening tone.

He pathed his hate and what agonies he had in store for her and she laughed wildly.

"Sounds wonderful. Do you know how long it took me to figure out a potion to subdue you? Ages. I will fuck you as myself but I will be within you." She said in a disgusting tone.

He tried to move and he snarled in her mind. She met his eyes and his widened. The fires of Hades would burn hot he decided as he threw her into the bowels of hell.

"Samyaza, who is my master, wants her too. I shall kill her of course but he does want her. Oh poo my dear. You need something." She said grinning.

She spread his thighs and used her saliva and tongue to violate his backend. He was so damn powerful and the spell and potion she had used would only last so long. She would fuck him and hurt him. She fucked him with her tongue and he hated her more. She sat up and her clothes misted as they phased away. She shifted her own body and Naraku tried to hiss or anything. She used her shifted body and filled him up.

"My father used to make me practice this everyday. He loved men. I loved him so I wished to please him. So good you are." She said violating his body and yanking on his own erection with painful tugs.

"You will wish you died. You will hate me more. You will hate everything I do. I will kill her and I will make certain you find her body. I will make certain you have to find every heinous thing I do to her. Hate me halfling. Gods you are so tight you fucking half breed!" She snarled.

His mind was clouded in pain and humiliation and the ningen was struggling. He was fighting for control. She continued on the deep thrusts and she pulled back right before she would come and his own disgusting end splashed his belly. He expected her to feed him the shifted member but what he got was onna's flesh and he snarled in head as she forced her opening and she squeezed his balls hard until he opened his mouth.

"Yes! By the Gods yes! Oh my Gods so good." She screamed wildly.

He was feeling some heaviness in his limbs and his voice vibrated in rage. She knew her magics were over and she moved off of him. She shifted her hand and she stabbed him straight through the belly but instantly a bony appendage stabbed through her neck. She shrieked and laughed as she bled on him. Naraku was still hampered but the whore had phased out and he was bleeding out very slowly and he could barely move. He yelled weakly and he tried to mentally reach her but blackness was overwhelming him.

-You fool! - he heard deep in his own mind.

-It is my body! - Naraku hissed.

-Give it to me for now! You will not live. You will kill us both. - Onigumo's soul cried.

The shock was setting in and his limbs twitched. He hurt and it was terrible. He made himself fall off the bed and drag a blanket with him. Masanori heard the thud and he ran into his friend's bedroom. He had assumed Asuna had returned and the room stank of sex, magics, and blood. He shouted and he grabbed a cordless phone.

She was running through the hospital hallways and she entered the emergency department. She was shocked when she saw Naraku. She was horrified beyond all capability and she neared him. He looked over at her and he lifted a weak hand. What terrified her was that his eyes were brown.

"Onigumo?" She whispered.

"He cannot deal. I have control. He is in pain and he is weak. Will destroy her. Made us think she was you. We have been worried." He said letting his head fall back.

"My love." She said holding his head.

"I will not die this day. I will not die to that whore. I will live to kill her for this and all. Inu? We hurt. When they fix us take us home." He said choking.

"Hakurei-zan?" Asuna asked with tear stained eyes.

He nodded and she wept over him. He allowed the medicine to work and he knew Sanra had blocked his bond to her. There was no way she would not have felt it. He fell into oblivion and thanked the Kamis. Reality was too much to deal with at the moment.

She stormed again through Los Noches and she went in search of him. She had forced Grimmjow into the living plane for now and she was shaking in rage. Aizen was in his throne room and she had on a black battle hanfu with armor. She stared up at him with pain and anger. He cupped his chin and raised a brow.

"Come down and speak as my equal. You are no Kami as I am not. Speak to me." She said in a trembling voice.

He stood slowly and he descended the steps down and beckoned her to a meeting room. She felt the eyes of the other Espada left alive and she sat down as did he.

"You help me and I will help you on one thing." She said meeting his eyes.

"I require two things." Aizen said smoothly.

"Do not cross me!" Asuna screamed.

"You cannot beat me nor can I beat you. You wish what Lady Asuna?" He asked bored.

"Now, I want to go after Sanra tr'Awnhi right now!" She said in such terrible anger.

He stood up and knelt near her prone form. He lifted her hand and began to place very soft kisses along her palm.

"You know what I want." He said seductively.

"First her!" She said in a terrible fury.

"Fine." He said standing and taking her hand.

He pulled her to standing and palmed her face as he breathed against her mouth.

"She will suffer. If we fail to kill her then I will continue until I do so. I will have you on my terms and crying out Sosuke before this day is ended." He said breathing heavily along her mouth.

"Sex is an act. Love is a feeling. Quit pretending you have any." She said coldly.

A beautiful smile curved his mouth and he released her mouth.

"It was so much easier to break Mizuki. You are a tough nut." Aizen murmured bowing.

She took his arm and she ported them to where he had said Raganos was. She stalked forward as the white hot fury was burning and he could see her aura. She was going to loose control. Whatever this woman had done had unleashed a sleeping kami. His eyes held amusement and they came upon a beautiful stone building. Asuna saw Arturo and she yelled. She ran to her son in law and he was barely alive.

"Arturo!" She cried.

"My lady." He whispered.

She did not even think and she cut her wrist. Aizen watched interested as she fed the obvious Arrancar and Arturo moaned softly. She forced yoki upon him and he was shivering as her blood forced him into a healing. She pulled her wrist away and he met her with citrine eyes.

"Go to Tokyo. Hibari is there." Asuna commanded.

"Yes." He nodded.

Arturo used his Shouten abilities and Aizen quirked a brow.

"He is not your business!" She snarled.

"He is Arrancar." He remarked.

"He is what he is." She said stalking forward.

She saw a normal youkai on a cross near the doors and buckets had been used to collect his blood. She was sick and Aizen kept his thoughts to himself. She held out her hand and let Konkisaiga appear. Her eyes slowly lit up green and her aura began to glow the same color. She was furious and she did not care if every person who lived in this evil place died. She unleashed Konkisaiga and Aizen whirled his head around when he felt his reiastu pulled on. The force of the nami that smashed through the building was astounding and it even melted away some of the stone and it left glass in its wake. She was obviously exhausted but she made herself move forward and he walked beside her. She was beautiful and terrible in her anger and it made him burn. Raganos appeared and he was surprised; flabbergasted was a better word as he pulled an axe and swung it her. Asuna met his blade and threw him back. He skidded back on the debris covered floor and Aizen barely looked around as several Shouten soldiers came out and he lifted his hand. They were crushed under his reiastu alone and Raganos staggered.

"What the hell are you?" The Shouten royal asked.

"Working on becoming God but until then your enemy." He said smiling.

"Shut up! Your head belongs to me!" Asuna said unleashing a nami from her fang.

Raganos hit the floor and he glared at her. Aizen came behind Asuna and wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her hand with his. A small cube of black appeared and she watched curiously as Aizen smiled.

"Unleash it on him." He said.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"Feel my reiastu and just do it." He commanded.

The black cube was released and she watched as it just enveloped and wrapped around Raganos as he snarled. Within moments he was gone. Her jaw dropped and he stepped away from her.

"He is not weak but it will take him some time to find his way back." He said in an afterthought.

"Who made this thing?" Asuna asked surprised.

"I did." He said walking on.

Asuna was trying to feel Sanra's yoki but a smile spread on her lips and he saw a predator awaken. She ran and he had to use shunpo to keep up. The onna he was absolutely enthralled with skidded to a stop and Danika saw her. She snarled as her grand child chuckled.

"Well she left you all alone." She said with green eyes.

"Do not think I cannot take you slut!" Danika snarled.

Danika grabbed a blade from the wall and let her fire seep into the blade. Asuna let her yoki flare again and she came at Danika full strength. Both onna snarled wildly as the yoki clashed and their blades caused explosions of great heat. It was incredible to watch as they moved around the other and he watched the onna duck and cut into the legs of Danika. The other empusae yelled in great pain and her grandchild let her yoki whip grow. She lashed out with great accuracy and the gold haired succubus began to bleed profusely. In turn Danika pressed her hand to Asuna's chest and she screamed as she became burned and the skin sizzled. The inu princess shook in rage and pain of the last several weeks and grabbed a handful of Danika's hair. She pressed her whole palm over her face and Danika began to scream in agony. Blood began to erupt from her nose and ears as Asuna caused blood vessels to explode. Aizen was impressed and the ancient succubus knew she was fixing to die and she shoved her hand deep into her granddaughter's belly and Asuna let go as she screamed. It was a sight as both onna fell away and blood dripped from Danika's orifices. Aizen stepped forward and pulled his zanpakuto and barely slashed across her chest and blood exploded out ward. She had no where to go and she screamed in agony as she refused to die here in this wretched place.

"Sanra! You bitch you better come!" Danika screamed.

"Seems your cunt has abandoned you." Asuna said as she wiped blood from her middle.

"I will not die to you! I refuse! I am Annka Novak's heir, not you!" She screamed.

"I have never wanted to be anything other then what I am. You violated me whilst that Shouten possessed Eyal. You knew who I was. You whored out your own children and let that creature damn near destroy her! You think you will not die at my hands?" She said forcing herself up.

Danika was trapped and she slashed out and Asuna was not aware she was channeling Aizen the whole time. He stood by and the inu princess had so much rage in her that she withstood agonizing pain in her own head and she grabbed Danika. She snapped her neck right there and ripped her head from her body. The leader of Los Noches never even blinked as the body of Danika Novak slipped to the ground and she slammed the head against the wall.

"Use a kido and burn her body. It must be done." She explained.

He barely nodded as he watched her kneel down and rip Danika's heart from her body. She walked away from Aizen very slowly and he looked over his shoulder with his hollow like eyes.

"Where do you go?" He asked.

"To deliver on one promise. I keep mine, make certain you keep yours." Asuna said barely above a whisper.

She ported out and he used number sixty six that engulfed the remains in blue fire. He was quite intrigued by her show of power and he went back to Los Noches and awaited news.

Asuna appeared in modern Paris and she quietly opened the door to the townhouse owned by Sebastein. Her hands were covered in blood and blood had sprayed her everywhere. Her incubus mate appeared in the foyer happy to see her and then his jaw dropped.

"Your son is avenged and so are you. Danika Novak is dead. I beheaded her and had her body burned. Here is her heart to finish off." She said in a shaky hand.

"Oh mon dieux!" He said astonished.

"Please Bastian. I am faint." Asuna whispered swaying on her feet.

He grabbed the disgusting thing from his lover and he had a roaring fire going and he picked her up. He immediately flung the blasted organ into the fire and there was a small explosion and an agonizing scream. He watched in horror and realized that his ex-wife had been heavily involved in dark magics. His current lover and mother to his perfect child were going into shock.

"Shit! Changming!" He cried.

The snow inu ran in and he saw her. Her arm dangled and she was breathing raggedly. He grabbed her up and he ported her himself into Yamasaki General. It hit Sebastein that his hopes and dreams had come true and he was just stunned. Asuna had beaten a being far older and rightfully should have been more powerful then her any day. He began to wonder if she was indeed the Celtic ekimmu called Arianrhod reborn and he fell to his butt on his sofa.

"Will Mama be okay Papa?" Celeste asked from the doorway.

"Oui." He said numb.

"What happened Papa?" She asked innocently.

"Your Mama has made a path for our kind beloved. Your Mama is now the ruler of our kind." Sebastein stated in an awed voice.

"Danika is dead, oui?" She asked coming to him.

He stared at her and he nodded. It really and truly hit him; Danika was dead.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Recovering from battle and demands are made and met. The very ancient of Shouten history is revealed as Sanra's duplicity becomes slowly unraveled. Decisions are made that could lead to more sorrow and more pain. More confrontations and lovers dealing with their own lives as the past is bust wide open. *Scene of yaoi* Please do not read if it bothers you. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

From Siberia to Honshu with Love

The damage was extensive but Nobu had carefully worked on her. His eyes were glazed with tears and he was angry. They had a lost a child unknowingly and now with her recklessness; he would loose his life mate as well. Changming had received a call from Sebastian and Shinobu had dropped his scope. The bitch that had turned him empusae was dead and Nobu stared at her in shock. The incubus had told Chang to tell everyone that Danika was dead as dead could be. Osamu got the call and he appeared at the hospital forthwith. He held his twin's hand and she was on a respirator at the moment. He fell asleep holding her hand and Annka stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes were soft and she stared at the onna on the bed. Osamu saw her stomach and his eyes were wide.

"I figured one of you would defeat her but it was her." She said with pride in her eyes.

"Your belly! What is that?" He sputtered.

"Well my boy it is called a babe. Do not worry yourself about it." Annka said waving her hand away.

"You have my pup and do not think to tell me?" Osamu asked in a soft voice but it dripped anger.

"What would it matter? I will be raising my child this time." She said coldly.

"Is that what I have been? A stud so that you could try again since your first attempt was such a fucking failure?" He asked in rage.

Her eyes burned brightly and he knew his words infuriated her.

"You ran your mouth and intrigued me. This is a by product of the numerous times we have fucked as you have put it." She said getting in his face.

"Whatever. You cold hearted snake." He growled.

"Do not be hateful boy." Annka said trying to keep her temper.

"Look what your spawn did!" Osamu hissed.

"Your sister beat her. Your sister decimated her for all time. There is no death sleep or anything. That Danika had been hopping through the eras with that Shouten cunt for some time. Danika is no more. You think me incapable of love but you are wrong." She said in an elegantly cold voice.

"I think that your kind make me sick at times. Get out! You do not deserve to be here. What have you done except made my life difficult?" He demanded.

"You have no clue what I have been doing. How dare you!" She said with a heaving chest.

"I hate you when come back from that Kami awful place. You act normal when you are here." He said with such anger.

"So you expect me to act like your simpering little corporeal whore? I am not! I was the ruler of the empusae at one time." She said grabbing her jaw.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? You are now an ether being who can gain corporeal flesh from time to time. You time is over!" He said in anger.

"Do not make me hate you." Annka said actually hurt.

"I do nothing but hate the ekimmu and the Shouten half the time. You all are arrogant pestilence with no place on this planet!" He snapped.

"As you say. My help can be retracted at any time. All this because I did not tell you?" She asked in a temper.

"I am a good Chichi. You should have enough sense that I am not some man whore who does not care for his progeny. I care for my pups and love them! How dare you." He said with vehemence.

"I did not wish to burden you with this. Most men I have known have thought progeny a necessary nuisance." She said frigidly.

"You speak of your kind bitch! You do not speak of inu men." He growled.

"You are my kind Osamu if you believe it or not. Grow up!" She snarled as she stepped back.

Annka felt the aura of Augusta, Sesshomaru, and several more. Osamu glared at her and his eyes were green. Her heart ached and he felt it.

"That is the onna I want! Not this haughty, mean whore. If you cannot try and open yourself to me then do not bother me further. If you want me then you are you and not the almighty Novak!" He snarled softly.

She narrowed her eyes and she disappeared. It always unnerved him how she could simply be there and then not. She looked to be almost full term and he wondered how that would go. He sighed and his sister was still under but that was due to powerful drugs and not a death sleep. Asuna was in a fighting mood and he could feel it. He was happy and Danika was dead but he had the feeling something else was on the horizon and that thought frightened the hell out of him.

Sesshomaru had actually ventured forth from the West and Augusta was in shock. Her mother was dead and her daughter on life support. Fumiko wrung her hands and Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. His "sister" was stunning and he had found himself quite protective of her. She was young, inexperienced, and gentle. He intended to change that immediately. Fumiko was in awe of her half brother but he also treated her like his daughter. It was confusing and disheartening. She missed Touga and she had bawled when she had learned his fate fully. He had known and he had sent her to where he did not exist. That fact alone tore her apart. Sesshomaru also disliked that she was just an inu princess and she was required to be in the dojo five to six hours a day. The current Western Lord had trained all of his daughters and sons to wield a fang. He expected her to learn and fast. She wanted to cry that she was not a warrior and he had stared her down and stated she was since she was a daughter of his house. She saw Asuna hooked up to the vent and it scared her. Nobu came in and he looked depressed.

"I will wean her off of it today. I am just being cautious." He explained.

"What did she do exactly?" Augusta asked.

"Ripped Dankia's head from her body, burned the remains, and took her heart and burned it too." He said without looking.

"Oh hai. My mother is dead." The Western lady said almost grinning.

Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter and she was healing as they stood there. Osamu came back in sipping coffee and he hugged his mother and Fumiko and bowed to his sire. Sesshomaru bowed his head to his eldest son and Osamu was a joy to him as was Asuna.

"She needs rest but she will be okay. She had some damage to internal organs but she is responding nicely. She is fighting." Nobu said.

They nodded and Augusta moved and deposited a kiss upon her brow. She ported her family and Osamu left to let her rest. Nobu was checking vitals and she slowly opened her eyes. They were green and he was astonished a little. She pointed to the tube and he nodded. Nobu told her what to do and he pulled the tube from her throat. She coughed and she was starving. He went to say something but she pulled him to her mouth and he was shocked. Asuna was growling softly and swept her tongue against his. They had not been intimate in some time and he tried to pull back. Nobu made a whine and he was rasping.

"No." He said hoarsely.

"Nobu? I did nothing wrong." Asuna said in an anguished tone.

"I know. I did. I should have felt him. You are okay. I have to go." He said stumbling.

Asuna made herself move and she stood in front of the hospital door. His black eyes were tortured as he stared at her dully.

"Nobu please my love." She said pleading.

"I failed! Our baby died and I let it happen!" Nobu gasped out in utter pain.

"No you did not! He died because his cord strangled him." Asuna whimpered.

"Stop! Shut up! Stop!" He said falling against her and weeping.

"You are not a Kami." She said holding him.

"I am a fucking doctor!" Nobu said through his own soul wrenching guilt.

His body shook as he sobbed and she was overwhelmed in his pain. He loved his children; he had always been an excellent sire and to loose a child they had shared made him low. Nobu felt his inner kumo and he needed his mate as he lifted his face. His eyes were red and his mouth covered hers. His turmoil was almost a visible thing and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he stumbled to the bed. This was not him and to loose it like this was not him either. Nobu shred the hospital gown and undid his own trousers and slipped off his lab coat and shirt in a second. Asuna gasped a little as he pushed inside of her. He fell over her and tears still fell. Nobu wept like a small child as he felt one with her. She held the back of his head and his sobs undid her. His nose was buried in her juncture and she felt him nuzzle her throat.

"I wish I could make us feel better. Our children have always been something special to me." She said choking back her emotions.

Nobu was not moving and his mind sought hers. He sought to be truly one and he inserted his telepathic mind towards her and she moaned loudly as he sought to join with her on a very primitive and kumo way. He lifted his face and he only stared at her as the weighty emotions began to swell powerfully. Her eyes became wide and she was breathing hard as he pressed on within her feelings. He was seeking to join their minds so that every brush of skin would send her into an orgasm and she trembled. Nobu was hurting deeply and seeing Noboru as he had his own first born; Takashi, was devastating to him. The famed kumo healer began to breathe in time with his beloved onna and he lowered his lips. She felt every little twinge of sensation and every moment as he did. He clasped one hand in hers and rounded his hips. Asuna felt the rapture as if it was him and she already scoring his back.

"Nobu! Oh Kami Nobu." She screamed out.

"Shhh." Nobu said through his emotional haze.

"Mate. My love. Always! Always this way. Always need you." Asuna said getting absolutely out of her mind.

"Gave me purpose again. Gave me family. Gave me heart. Need you too." He whispered through the absolute Nirvana of their joined minds.

Brushing of minds was one thing but melding during the act was another level. It was more then intimate and was normally only done with those kumo who loved deeply. Nobu sought this every so often as it brought on the untold raptures but kept him connected to her. Ishin did it as often as he could when she was within their sphere. Her channel clutched him so freakishly tight that it was making him loose cohesion. He moved and she felt what it felt for him. She lifted her head and she was out of it and lost in them. Nobu was having a hell of a time trying to hold on and he in turn felt what he was doing to her. She screamed out and he was snarling too. He reacted and she felt his venom; His mate was a quivering mass of nerves and she arched her entire body against his. She sank her fangs deeply and he clutched her. Asuna fell limp under him and he was not far behind. His end melded and mixed with hers and he too passed out.

Nobu had managed to wake up bleary eyed and he ported them to her home in Tokyo. They were in her bed and it was good. His mind was still going over and over what he had done wrong but he realized he should have connected with her sooner. His hand was over her belly and she was sleeping deeply. Nobu allowed himself to quit being the doctor and be a man. He drifted his lips down and began to softly kiss her belly. Asuna woke up to the soft skin against her abdomen. He was depositing tiny nips and she felt his tongue in her belly button. Her eyes widened and she made a soft moan.

"I think you have entered a dormant period." He said softly.

"Oh." She said startled.

"That is good my love. I am certain it is for the best." Nobu said getting up.

"But I do not want to be." Asuna blurted.

He blinked at her and he looked away. She whimpered and she jumped on him. He was surprised by her actions and he was laid out flat on her bed. Her eyes had bled green and Nobu was gasping under her yoki. She was forcing his kumo nature out and he was getting red eyes.

"Asuna!" He cried out.

"Give me your beast kumo!" She snarled.

His mind was controlled and muddled as he did things. It became a blur as the act of passion left him staggering. Her body was pressed against his and he blushed madly as he had done kinky, passionate things. He had never done anything of the sort with Ine or Juuna. He had been a proper mate and healer whilst he was with them but when he had become her lover; she allowed and encouraged him to explore his fantasies. Asuna was moaning and Nobu shifted her.

"My love." He said in a heavy voice.

"Hai?" She mumbled.

"Let me check you. I know what you are trying to do." Nobu murmured.

"What am I doing?" Asuna asked.

He said nothing else and he pressed his ear carefully to her stomach. He frowned and he looked at her.

"I barely hear anything!" He said looking up.

"What does that mean?" She asked irritated.

He got up and he grabbed some of his clothes he kept here. He dressed and ordered her to do so. She rolled her eyes and they ported back to the hospital. He needed a good long bath and perhaps more but he used an ultrasound. Youkai had fine tuned their medical equipment and he allowed some advancements into the ningen world. He had to use and internal scope and she grunted in annoyance but he made a face at her.

"Oh Kami." He said dropping his jaw.

"What?" She demanded.

"Asuna! Look." He said pointing to the screen.

She stared at what she knew was identical twins. It was tiny and hard to make out.

"I cannot hear them well at all! I can barely make them out." He said shocked.

"Okay." She said staring at the screen.

"Shit! Their yoki is shielding them. These little guys or girls are protecting themselves." Nobu said fascinated.

"Are they kumo?" She demanded.

"Oh hai! Hai but I have no clue if they are boy or girl." He chuckled.

This mystery was making him revert back to his doctor interests and she looked up and thanked whatever Kami. His babes were creating a tiny barrier around themselves and he was chuckling more.

"My kids! My kids have yoki from the womb!" He said pleased.

She lay back and let him explore. This was making him giddy and she actually fell asleep whilst he looked at her belly every which angle.

Annka was pissed and she was observing Asuna. The mixed empusae had not a clue she had absorbed some of Danika's powers when she killed her and she was curious what it would turn out to be. Her own child was moving a lot and she had to stay on this plane which weakened her tremendously. Osamu had been hateful and cruel. She adored him for his strength of character and mind. It did not hurt that he was sexy as hell either. Annka frowned when she felt something odd. It felt very odd and she held her belly.

"What is this?" She asked confused.

She scented an odd smell and she looked down. There was wetness on the ground and she opened her eyes wide. It had been so long since she had done this that she did not remember at all. She blinked green eyes and a searing pain shot down her back. It actually hurt and it hurt badly.

"Ouch!" She grumbled.

Annka was not sure exactly what to expect and she shifted to Osamu. He was poolside in his Tokyo apartment building and he looked up. His nose caught the scent and he sat up.

"Oh hell! You are having the pup?" He asked surprised.

"I suppose. I do not remember the actual birth of Danika." The ekimmu said frowning.

"Oh good Kamis. You are a riot." Osamu said standing.

She was breathing harder and she stared at him as a particularly vicious contraction ripped through her.

"Is it supposed to be this painful?" Annka asked irritated.

"Hai. Come on." He said porting her to Yamasaki General.

She was shocked by the building pains and her face frowned. It amused him to no end to see her in pain. Osamu watched as she was shocked by it and she was laid on a bed. Shinobu came in and stared at Annka and frowned. He looked at his uncle and he gave the ekimmu something and she snarled.

"I cannot phase! What did he do?" She demanded.

"Make sure you stay on this plane hag." Shinobu growled.

"I am not her!" Annka snarled suddenly.

She was beginning to react badly and the pains were more intense since he had trapped her on the corporeal plane. Osamu grew concerned because she actually began to wither in pain on the bed.

"What do you mean he trapped you here?" Osamu asked pulling her up a little and he began to rub her lower back.

"I always straddle the planes. I have not been here fully since; I do not remember!" She suddenly screamed.

Osamu patiently and with actual care helped her as the pains became horrid. Her stomach was hardening often and she was bathed in sweat. Annka did not remember anything past her emergence as an ekimmu. She was grasping the bed rails and she groaned as the pressure in her nether regions became too much. Nobu came in and he did not know this onna but she knew of him.

"Nobu can we keep this quiet?" Osamu asked.

"Hai. They did not give you pain relief?" Nobu asked the golden haired onna.

"I tried Chichi. I did not want to risk any higher because it may hurt the babe." Shinobu explained.

"I am sorry. You are going to have to have your babe naturally. Everything looks good." The kumo healer said as he examined her.

Annka looked as if she would kill them all and she snarled as pain ripped through her. She tried to breathe deeply and she stared at Osamu and then Nobu.

"Your mate took in Danika's power. Your babies are shielded because they are mostly empusae. It is our way." She said grimacing.

"Do what?" Nobu asked.

"I was watching. I wanted to know she would survive. I was going to step in and give her my blood." She whined.

"So my twins are?" He asked.

"Girls. You have twin girls. The females of my species are stronger." She said screaming.

Nobu was astonished and then he looked at Shinobu.

"Haha is going to have two girls?" His son asked.

He nodded and Osamu leaned over her and he stared at her green eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asked softly.

"You fool! I have fallen in love with you!" She actually cried.

"Okay." Osamu murmured.

He bit into his own wrist and he let her begin to drink his blood. Annka closed her eyes and she tasted the blood of a weakened ekimmu. She knew it but he did not. Warmth began to spread through her and the pain in her lower half was slowly pulling back some. She breathed through it all and she did the hardest thing she could remember doing. The pain was somewhat bearable and Osamu watched her become a normal onna. She was bearing down and bringing his pup into the world and the ekimmu queen was grunting and crying out as the pain brought her into some sort of realization. The suffering brought about an intense attachment and Nobu held up a gold haired boy who had magenta striping. Osamu was affected and went to try and touch his own boy when Annka snarled.

"Give me my baby." She said with eyes green as an emerald.

"Annka! He has to be cleaned up and such." Osamu said gently.

Her eyes shed tears unknowingly and she thrust out her hands. Nobu could tell she was volatile and ordered a sedative in her IV. He also ordered a heavy dose and she felt herself become overly sleepy.

"Osamu? Why am I so tired? What did that corporeal trash do to me?" Annka asked trying to fight the blackness.

"Annka calm down. Look. Look at our boy." He said holding up a calm, brown eyed infant.

"Leif." She whispered going slowly down a path of unconsciousness.

"I like it." He said brushing her hair off of her face.

"He is mine. He is my son. Do not take my only chance for happiness." She actually wept.

"He is our son. I will not take him." Osamu said concerned as she passed out.

Nobu watched and he was relieved. He could see her getting nuts and Osamu held the boy who bore his eyes and he was looking around.

"She really has no clue about anything." Shinobu muttered.

"When she is there; she is cold and cold hearted. I swear when she stays on this plane then she becomes an extraordinary onna." The inu prince murmured.

He looked down at his son and the boy had a good disposition. He was calm and he thanked the Kamis for it. He asked Nobu if he could settle down with Annka and he arranged a larger room. Osamu curled up with his lover and son and waited for her to wake up.

/

She woke up and she felt empty. The feeling left her out of sorts and she opened her eyes. Osamu was curled up next to her and there was a babe between them. She saw him and she was feeling such powerful emotions and she was trembling. Osamu felt her stir so he opened his brown eyes.

"He is here." She said watching him.

"Hai and you need to feed him." He smiled.

"But how?" She asked stupidly.

Osamu smiled and he opened her gown. She stared at him as if he was mentally unbalanced and Leif was stirring. He made tiny mewls and he helped his child latch on. Annka gasped and stared at the small half ekimmu child and made noises of being startled.

"He is sucking hard!" She complained.

"Well sorry. He is hungry." Osamu chuckled.

"This is so different." Annka said in shock at herself.

"You did not have pups when you were corporeal?" He asked.

"I do not remember. I must have but I do not know anymore." She admitted.

"What happens when you go there?" He demanded.

"It is a different plane." She said staring at her child.

"You barely remember what it is like here. You do not remember simple things like this?" He asked astonished.

"I was a queen. I did not feed my own progeny. I had servants for such." She said straining to think.

"Wow. I thought I was snotty." He retorted.

"It is not snotty as you put it little one. It was just not done! I was royal and this was something that was seen as beneath me." Annka said brushing her son's gold hair.

"Well we would not want to put you out." Osamu said getting up.

"I am trying little boy! I am trying to see to you and your sister but your attitudes infuriate me. I did not tell you about him because; because I wished for him." She said holding him to her.

"How come you did not raise Danika?" He demanded.

"Several others came upon me. They thought it lowly for me to have engaged a corporeal. They found out and they threatened to kill her if I did not return to my place as they put it. I thought I was doing the correct thing. I did not know until later what a monster she had become. She apparently knew where she had come from and knew her powers. She used the yoki as you all call it to subjugate and begin to kill off the empusae." She said shutting her eyes.

"The other ekimmu are monsters!" He growled.

"They think themselves gods Osamu. They are so old that they may as well be." Annka explained.

"So now you are even older and do not really give a damn what the others say?" He surmised.

"Correct." She nodded.

"You love me?" He asked.

Annka stiffened and she stared at him. She nodded and he crossed his arms.

"Say it Annka. Say it now." Osamu demanded.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He murmured heavily.

He got back on the bed and he kissed her. She was stunned by that too and he pulled back from her lips and kissed their son. She was in a tailspin but she knew profound feeling about this child. She knew she would destroy the others for him and she would not allow herself to be separated from him either.

Asuna was in Karakura Town and she was tending business as well as her children. The mansion was a mess and she sighed. Hinata and Haruya were tearing through followed by Chiyo and Masaki. It was actually wonderful and she was happy. Her half Bengal daughter was more outgoing and Hinata was truly happy again. He still wished she and Ichigo were together but he felt much better now his little sister was alive. His Chichi was happy again and that was a boon.

"I said settle down!" Asuna called from the landing.

"Hai Haha!" Hinata giggled.

"Yes mam." Haruya bowed.

She shook her head and she went to her patio. She had two nannies in the modern age and they tended her massive family. Asuna was on her laptop and she was plotting with a GPS device where she had searched and she was trying to be smart as she searched. Nobu was settled some and he was still haunted but he was not despondent. She heard her front door open and Ichigo came in. He came and went freely and she had no problem with it. They got along much better now that Masaki had been returned to them but she had not told them how. He assumed it was old Man Yamamoto. She had not corrected him. Aizen had expected her to show up and she had not. The bastard was not going to use her she decided.

"Yo sensei. Thought I'd stop by before I'd go to Tokyo." He said plopping down on a chair.

"Welcome." She said sipping water.

"Thanks. I'm graduating next week. Would you come?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Cool. Okay, I'm gonna take our kiddos to the park." He said jumping up again.

She met his eyes and he smiled. She smiled in return and he left. She was happy that it was more relaxed and the evening wore on. She got the pups to bed and she was on her balcony as she still plotted.

"How long have you been well?" She heard overhead.

"Not your business." Asuna said looking up to see him.

"Your nut is tougher then I thought." He said stepping down.

His white clothes were immaculate and he wore a bright red obi around his waist. She kept in her opinions and his slanted eyes had that hollow look.

"You told me you kept your word. I fail to see how." Aizen said crossing his arms.

"We have not defeated Sanra." She pointed out.

"You are quite the liar." He smiled.

"I did not lie. You have not fully delivered so I have not either." Asuna said raising a brow.

Aizen was suddenly straddling her on her chaise lounge and she was surprised by his move. She stared up at his sculpted face and he stared down at her.

"You channeled me when you killed her; were you aware?" He asked running a finger between her long yukata.

"I was not." She said meeting his eyes.

"You were so angry. It was a beautiful sight." He said in a sultry tone.

"I am so glad that violence and anger turn you on, you sick fuck." She said unemotionally.

"It was the not the violence. It was the precision in which you moved. The amount of power within this form and the way in which you wield it is very arousing." Aizen said bluntly.

"How very kind. Get off of me." She commanded.

"No. You have no clue what it was to have you draw from me. It was tantalizing. It was a hint at what it is we could do together." He said baring her chest fully.

He saw a lacy chemise underneath and her nipples were visible underneath the cream colored lace.

"I have no wish to do anything with you." Asuna said with raised brow.

"I am certain you would change your tune once we defeat the Shouten whore." He said blinking.

She said nothing and he slowly got up. This onna was maddening and she had a stronger will then he had anticipated. He pulled her up suddenly and her laptop spilled to the cement. She snarled at all her work going to waste and she went to hit him. He caught her fist and walked her backwards to the glass French doors. He was not hurting her but he was exerting tremendous strength. He pressed his mouth to hers and she snarled against the bastard. He teased her lips and taunted her almost. Aizen took up nibbling her bottom lip and the former shinigami was too good at this. She opened her lips to snarl more and he slowly slipped his tongue to hers. Her eyes slipped shut and the current ruler of Los Noches kissed her silly. He continued to nibble and suck as he withdrew his lips and breathed heavily along her cheek.

"I hate men like you." She growled low in her throat.

"I am honest with you. Shall I lie and kiss your ass?" Aizen asked.

"I want nothing…" She tried to say.

He picked her up and he opened the door. How he had her yukata off and her chemise pulled off astounded her but he was still fully clothed. His lips latched around her sweet spot below her ear and she groaned. Aizen sucked her lobe into his mouth and his breath was hot and he sought. His tongue darted along the sensitive shell of her pointed ear and Asuna was breathing harder.

"You bastard!" She hissed out.

"I assure you I do not wait like this Lady Asuna. I assure you that I take what I want. I have been most patient but not tonight." He said in her ear directly.

He was being a dirty rotten bastard and he pressed his thumb to her nub of nerves. Her eyes flew open and Aizen watched as he used his reiastu in a particularly delicious way. Asuna's lips trembled as he went back to lazily kissing and using his tongue. She felt her muscles tighten immediately and her hands shook as she automatically raked them down his back. His long haori jacket was ripped and he decided he no longer needed it. He pulled back and undid his clothes and removed them. For once he just threw them and ground his arousal against her center. Aizen guided her hand to his member and wrapped his hand around hers. He licked at one of her pink nipples as he caused her to pump his maleness. His reiastu was still running amok and his blasted body was so pretty for a man. His belly was defined and even his damn phallus was beauty. He truly only showed up because he was staying aroused and grumpy in his own mind. Of course he would never show his subordinates his needs but rolled his hips in their hands and she groaned. He lifted his sinful, bastard mouth and stared up at her face.

"You like my body." He stated factually.

"I hate you!" She snapped.

"That is not what I said. I stated you like my body. It is evident that you can appreciate perfection." Aizen said licking her sternum.

"Let me up." She snarled quite suddenly.

"No. Not this time. I shall find release within your scorching wet and I shall moan as I do so." He smiled.

He removed his hand and hers and she was fixing to fight back when he spread her nether lips wide. He did the thing with his reiastu again and her mouth dropped. She drew her legs up and they shook as he pushed himself in. Asuna tried to breathe through his intrusion but he felt so damn good. She hissed and moaned and he moved with care. He shifted his hips a certain way and she knew he was rubbing against her nub too. He was busy enjoying the purely carnal act and he had spoken the truth; he was a man. He could control his lusts very well but why should he have to? Her hands dug into his back and he enjoyed the feel of her claws and she was biting her own lips to stop the moans and screams from coming out of her mouth.

"You deny yourself the full of it. So be it but I shall not." He said rolling his hips a little faster.

"You cannot handle the full of it you stupid shinigami prick!" She whined out.

"Try me." Aizen taunted.

Asuna snapped her hips to meet his and his brow furrowed. It was highly pleasant and she did it again. He was suddenly underneath her and she began to roll her own hips as she sank her fangs into his juncture. His eyes opened widely and things rushed through him that surprised him. His body felt things that were utter wickedness. She was coupling with her mind and body and he found it erotic. He managed to find her lips and he kissed her deeply as he tasted his blood in her mouth. Asuna was in an animalistic frenzy and he brought out a very dangerous response. Their hips met in a more hurried fashion and he was grasping her buttocks and at other times his hand was on her back and in her hair. She was getting out of control and he could feel his reiastu of its own accord; he surmised it was her and he could see the faint green yoki. It was fascinating for a moment before they merged. His moan startled her and the actions of their energies made her fall into a too strong orgasm. Her body clutched him powerfully and their energies slammed into them. A cry left his lips as he surged up into her and she almost had a black out. Aizen was actually dazed and she was rasping. She was horrified at herself and she jumped off of him. Asuna glared at him and she was shaking in anger.

"Is that normal?" He inquired gaining speech.

"None of your business." Asuna growled.

"I must say I am quite pleased. That is divine." He said actually sleepy.

"Leave my home. Do not ever think to fornicate with me again. I told you before I am not your whore." She said in anger.

"You think to tell me to leave? How very amusing, really." He said rising.

"Do not show your face again! I am not Mizuki and I do not have any fondness for you at all. I hate you!" She said in fury.

"Why?" Aizen inquired.

"Because you ruined a good man's life. You ruined many lives but one in particular that is dear to me!" She said getting up.

He watched almost amused as he got dressed casually and she came back from her bathroom and he watched her. She flew into a rage and came at him and he managed to gather her in his arms.

"If this manner of our energies is normal then I am addicted. I will desire to feel that rush more and more. It was such exhilaration." He whispered heavily against her mouth.

"Because you crave does it mean I will partake in it. Buy me a drink next time." She smarted off.

He chuckled and kissed her mouth again. She grew angry but he pulled back and left without any fanfare. It was so damn infuriating how he was. She went to her balcony and looked around. She felt rather then saw Ichigo and Grimmjow was now with Arturo. That was working out much better for her and she sighed. She heard "bankai" yelled and she sighed. She ran to the pups' rooms and they were sleeping and one of her nannies got up. Asuna ran outside and her old mate was fighting hollows galore. She suspected Aizen was using them to cover his tracks and she made her yoki cloud appear and she let loose several namis. They slammed into the Gillian class hollows and Ichigo was grateful it seemed for the help. They managed to get the mess cleared up quickly enough. She settled down and he watched her. She had on silk sleeping pants in a fuchsia color and a white tank top. He was staring at her and he could not help it. Her fang receded and she looked at him.

"Wow Sensei! That was fucking awesome." Ichigo chuckled.

"Hai. It was quite good." Asuna smiled.

"Wonder why all of a sudden." He thought aloud.

"Aizen was here." She remarked.

"Do huh?" The substitute shinigami asked.

"Hai. I believe he was covering his tracks." She said thoughtfully.

"Here to see you?" He asked drawing closer.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What's he want?" He demanded.

"My yoki Ichigo. It is no different then what many youkai want. I have unusual power and they wish to see if they can use me or take it all together." She shrugged.

"That's seriously screwed up." He snorted.

"It is typical for me. Good night." She said bowing.

"You look hot." Ichigo laughed.

"Oh?" Asuna remarked quirking her brow.

"Yeah but then you always have. Ok Sensei gotta go." He said fixing to launch himself.

Why she neared him she had no clue but she pressed her lips to his. Ichigo was startled and he automatically began to return it. She only kept it to a kiss and she slowly stepped back and bowed her head.

"I am quite proud that you have managed to finish university amongst all your shinigami duties." She whispered softly.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

He stepped back and bowed. She marveled at him and she heard a growling noise. She turned around slowly and Admal stood there in only black lounges pants. His tattoo was prominent on his chest and he narrowed his eyes.

"You should have called." Admal said in upset.

"You are not my master." She retorted.

"Shinigami?" He asked in a nasty whisper.

"He was a mate at one time. Masaki and Hinata are his children. I was only congratulating him on his graduating university. Why am I explaining this to you?" Asuna asked crossing her arms.

"Shinigami are another manner of spirit beings. I can smell another man all over you." He said suddenly in front of her.

"You are not my master." She repeated.

"I know that but I am one who loves you well. That retarded rogue shinigami has been inside of you." He said lifting trembling hands.

"He is powerful. He did not rape me no but coerced me. It will not happen again." She growled loudly.

"Really Isha, once? I doubt that. I doubt that at all. You like bad boys do you not? Look at Maec, Lei, Naraku, even that white basilisk. You like the ones who have a mean streak." Admal said with eyes that held such anger.

"You are like me so do not dare act as if you give one shit if I have lovers! You who knowingly touched what was mine. I do not believe you Admal tr'Awnhi." She said trying to get around him.

"I suggest you do not walk away from me Asuna Isha tr'Awnhi Orlovich-Jing." He said not looking at her.

"Do not command me!" She said furious.

"A filthy fucking shinigami?" He said loosing his temper.

"I did not invite it!" Asuna screamed rather loudly.

"But you went to him to go against Raganos and Danika. You stupid idiot!" He said throwing his hands up.

"As I said; you do not command me! Danika is dead or have you not heard?" She asked in a condescending tone.

"Oh I heard! Maec cannot stop talking about it. He is so proud of you but I think you the biggest fucking idiot to roam through Hueco Mundo. Of course you do not care because your pride was affronted and you were mad because she used Naraku to hurt you! You of course let her get to you. She is an evil slut and you allow her to do it to you and I do love you Isha." He said glaring at her.

"No you do not. You love what little dirty thrill you get by fucking your brother's wife! You state over and over that you are tr'Awnhi and not some goodie goodie Jing. You are a predator and quite proud of that fact; well I am not yours to hunt Admal." She said cruelly.

His eyes were wide and she watched in fascination as they turned silver. He was so damn over the top furious that he stepped back and phased out. She walked on and she went inside of her home. She checked on her children and they were still sleeping and she went upstairs and Admal was standing in her bedroom. She growled as she watched him and her sheets were stripped. Asuna stared at his audacity and he glared at her.

"The stink was intolerable. If I am to share this bed then you put clean sheets on." He said coldly.

"Oh really? I am supposed to do as you command?" Asuna asked.

He stalked to her and grabbed her jaw. He threw her down on the mattress and he ripped her tank top off and pulled the sleep pants down.

"Admal!" She snarled.

"Her name was Sa'Lara. Her clan was a rival to the Novak. We were from the Ireland and when the Novak left then that witch took up her mantle. Danika came in and wiped out most of my mother's people and she turned to a fellow blood drinker for help. Ganek toyed with her and played with her. He could get it up enough to rape a woman and he kept her alive long enough till I was born. Maec told me her death was cruel and painful. I am certain Samyaza enjoyed his tribute!" He said in a furious growl.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

"I am quite the pragmatic man Isha. I am both empusae and Shouten. I have both the Shouten ways and your ways lover. I hated living for so long and I see a woman like me show up in Astana when I was a young man. I was quite taken with the idea really. A half empusae like me? Imagine the novelty. I admit I like my romps and I even like men sometimes but you filled my fucking head. It filled me and when I found out you married Maec? He was good to me; he was always good to me but I knew my brother was nuts at times. I knew and I decided to come for you." He said flatly.

"So you tell me all this why?" She demanded.

"I get sick in the idea that anything other then what you are touches you." Admal snapped.

"Did Ganek harm you?" Asuna asked.

"No. Maec would not allow it. He sent me away from court and often. I was raised at many palaces other then Astana and by my brother's nannies he hand picked. I am his brother yes but in many ways I see him as my father. He was sixty or so when I was born." He said looking away.

"Then why?" She asked watching him.

"Because in his madness he swore me to care for you as he did me. So I did as best I could." He said flatly.

"So that means what?" The female empusae asked.

"It meant watching out for you. Shinigami are beneath you!" He said in a rage.

"Beneath me or are you just jealous?" She retorted.

He fell against her and her mouth opened in shock and more. Admal was in her and he was snarling. She began to toy with the ring in his nipple. He groaned out in a beautiful way and met her eyes. His said much without saying anything and his tattoo suddenly made sense to her. He had paid homage to his unknown mother and Admal was trying to attach himself to something deeper and he was jealous. He was feeling horrendous jealousy as his hand grabbed her thigh and he thrust deep. She moaned for him and the memory of her at the dance club permeated his senses. Her freedom and her abandonment to him had been beautiful. He growled out in the tremendous heat and combustion as he continued the search for oneness. Asuna let herself be consumed by the out of control passion and Admal was hitting her cervix. They did nothing special or supernatural in their joining of flesh but the build up of bliss was quick and striking. Admal felt the drag of rapture and he released ragged moans as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. She slammed her lips against his and she was the one to kiss him into another reality as her body tightened on him like a vise. Admal felt such keen pleasure envelope him and his lips fell from hers as he cried out his euphoria. Her claws had deeply scored him and he thrust out the last bit of his climax. He was soaked in sweat and he was trembling.

"Well my sheets have been ripped off and I am sleepy." She complained.

"In this huge mansion you have no other bed?" He asked in a soft retort.

"I do." She growled softly.

"Then image it in your mind and I shall phase us there." Admal said pressing his forehead to hers.

"Do you have preference?" She asked.

"I am like Maec. I have whims but the female form gets me oh so going." He smirked.

"So Lei is what?" Asuna asked sleepily.

"Lei is unusual for any creature. You know this. Tell me you were not utterly fascinated with him when he was your enemy?" He asked stretching.

"I was. He also made me so damn furious and he attempted to make my skin crawl." She said remembering.

"He told me the first night after he met you and revealed himself; he woke up from an erotic dream where he had taken you. That idea sickened him at the time." Admal smiled.

"Sickened him huh?" She said amused.

They never moved and fell asleep as they were. Asuna wondered at Admal and he was a dangerous player in the whole of her life. She made note to take more care and cover her tracks.

"The idea of taking me sickened you?" Asuna asked as she walked into the British in between.

Lei looked up puzzled and then he blushed. He refused to answer and he stood up. He gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek and he smiled.

"Well my dear you were my enemy." He laughed.

"You did not take Naraku did you?" She realized thinking.

"Nope." He said coming behind her and holding onto her.

"I was not talking to you that time when he went missing." Asuna said in total realization.

"As I said my dear, nope." He stated nuzzling her neck.

"So I spoke with Sanra or Nasa perhaps?" She asked.

"No idea or perhaps Anjul?" Lei stated in rhetoric.

"Probably. You silly fool. I wish you had…" She started to say and he kissed her.

She groaned as she began to kiss him back and he was getting wild. He picked her up and she was against the wall. He began to kiss along her ear and she shut her eyes.

"Suna?" He asked feeling her belly.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Admal?" He asked surprised.

"Huh?" She said louder.

"Oh my Gods. You are going to make an honest ass out of him? Really?" He asked almost giddy.

"This makes you happy?" She asked stunned.

"Um yes. I really like Admal." Lei admitted.

"Like him?" She inquired.

"You are and always will be first in my heart stupid woman! It is not like that and you know it. Yes now and then but you assume we must rape each other the moment we see each other. The last time I had him was only with you. I told him from now on the only way I will is if you are watching or participating." He said in her face.

"Okay." She mumbled blushing.

"You are a weird mix of canine and succubus and you get all freakish when you think someone steps on your toes but I get the same way." He admitted.

"You know you are not really Shan Lao's birth son." She said softly.

"I know that but I will not tell him and I see him as my father. He is the only man to have loved me as such. So Neeva is more then okay." He shrugged.

"I should have said something." She muttered.

"Asuna, I wanted him saved. You brought him to my attention and I told you to do it. Now I know what to expect. When I found out about Maec well." He growled.

She got a stubborn look and then he got a sly look.

"I get to fuck the queen of the Shouten and Maec cannot say a damn thing about it." He teased.

"Stop! We do not fuck." She growled.

"Really? I thought I was thumper occasionally." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and he chuckled. He really was amazing and powerful and everything gorgeous. She really wished she had not fought him.

/

Admal was supervising his niece and nephew and the battles were going well for Maec at the moment. He was telling them fantastical stories of their father in battle and Hanaj had been by to visit Maiell. Admal had patiently waited and Hanaj was having a hard time accepting that yes, his father really was not a nut case any longer. Admal also pointed out that perhaps Maec could use the help against Raganos. Hanaj had left in a temper. Lei phased in and his leg was swinging to and fro as he sat on the kitchen counter.

"Hello Takeo!" Lei waved.

"Hi Uncle Lei!" He said brightly.

"Hello little Isha." He smirked at the pretty girl.

"You have never shown up when they have been here." Admal said surprised.

"Let us just say that I have news." The Jing heir said with an amused expression.

"News? Have you started to eat mortals?" His sometimes lover asked.

"No." Lei growled making a face.

"Oh my. Well Jing you are so much like your adopted family." He said making a face.

"Well I know something you do not." He said looking around.

"Oh please do inform me. I assure you that I have spies all over." The tr'Awnhi prince stated.

"Someone is going to be a daddy." Lei said grinning.

"Congratulations." Admal said nodding his head to the beautiful man.

"Well I would take it if it was to be mine. Naughty boy what have you been doing with my wife?" He asked smirking.

"What?" The older man asked shocked.

"I see she intended to keep it to herself. She does that sometimes when her boys piss her off. Pissed her off lately Admal?" He asked too sweetly.

"Isha! Maiell! Your nanny is in the other room. Go now." He commanded.

Takeo took his sister's hand and she toddled after him. Admal turned to stare at him and his jaw was set in annoyance.

"That shinigami came to her and did not exactly rape her but might as well have." He snapped.

"Aizen?" Lei asked concerned.

"Yes." The blue eyed wraith said frowning.

"See she thinks that none of us talk or get along well enough. Well my friend you have a child in her womb and I thought you should know. You must have made her angry indeed. We always purposely tried for our children except Shen but that was perfection you know." He said slipping off the counter.

"She is making me crazy Lei." Admal admitted.

"Asuna is good for that. Poor Naraku goes nuts." He said looking around.

"What are you searching for?" The other man asked narrowing his eyes.

"Want to pay her back and make her tell you?" Lei asked in a mood.

"Yes." He growled.

"Step on her toes." He chuckled.

"How?" He asked.

"We draw her in. Come my friend; let us plan a seduction of my wife and your lover." Lei grinned madly.

Asuna was in Tokyo and she had recovered much of her work from her ruined laptop. She wished she could present Aizen with the bill, the arrogant bastard. She then took a nice long bath in her Jacuzzi tub and she was dozing lightly and she heard the water slosh. Lei slipped up from under the water and she yelped in fright. He laughed and he met her mouth as water dripped all over. She moaned softly as he kissed her to such dizziness and he pressed himself into her. The heat of the tub and the feel of him made her rubbery and she cried out as he began to pound into his wife.

"Sexy bitch." He teased.

"Lovely." Asuna groaned.

"My bitch." Lei joked more as he nibbled her neck.

"Coming." She moaned out.

"I know." He laughed as he pulled out.

Her eyes widened and she was left to only climax alone and she growled at him. He pouted and he got up from the water. She was seriously annoyed and aroused and his perfect ass was asking for love bites in her opinion. She slinked out of the water and forced him down and he was surprised. She nipped one cheek and he moaned out.

"My nasty girl. Still randy?" Lei asked moaning as she nipped his butt cheeks in a lusty haze.

"Hai." She growled.

She surprised him and she spread him open. He fell forward when she licked him from his scrotum to his hole. He twitched and groaned wildly as his out of control wife was now very much into making him scream. She began to use her tongue to tease him and he could not see straight.

"Asuna? Oh Gods you nymph! You know how good that feels." He admitted biting his lips.

"Hai." She said then went back to teasing him with her tongue.

His gasp made her groan as she probed him with her tongue. Lei could not get over how worldly she was and remembered how she had made him hers. The memory made him painfully hard as her tongue sought to tease him to death.

"Asuna! Do something! You evil wench!" He hissed.

She sat back and fell over his back. He wanted something and she decided to be cruel as he had. She teased his entrance with her claw and he groaned wildly as she made his cock weep. She nipped of the tip and then went back to only teasing the quivering entrance.

"Yes! Please. Do something you mean hearted bitch!" He whined.

"Like this?" She asked as she slipped one finger.

"Oh yes! Oh Gods yes!" He moaned out wildly.

Admal had not phased in and his female lover was being naughty, naughty. They had planned on making her scream and out of control but she was taking charge. Lei's cries made him nuts and the beautiful creature was being fucked in a way by his wife and it was obvious he loved it. That alone made Admal nuts.

Asuna slipped in yet another finger and Lei was gasping and groaning like a whore almost and he was worked up. She curled her fingers the way she knew he liked and he sobbed out as she worked his prostate.

"Touch me! Please take me in hand." He begged.

She grabbed his cock in her free hand and she made sure she slicked her palm with his pre-release. She began to work his throbbing member as she continued to curl her fingers. Lei was verging on a massive explosion and she could not deny him. She began to work his cock faster and curl her fingers and thrust them a certain way. Lei Jing made obscene cries and words as the burning became overload. She felt him tense up and he screamed. Admal watched and he mentally moaned as Lei shot his come all over the floor and he was rasping out.

"Come here to tease me husband then expect payback; it is your bitch after all." She said kissing his back.

"Gods." He said dazed.

"Admal you can come out." She called.

Admal phased in and he was breathless.

"Enjoy that?" Asuna asked.

"Did you?" Admal retorted.

"I did!" Lei piped up.

She grabbed his leg and felled him. Lei watched in amusement and he did his wife the favor of phasing Admal's clothes away.

"Traitor!" He growled.

"He came and told me your plans." She whispered.

"What? You set me up?" Admal asked Lei.

"Yes, yes I did." He grinned.

"You have manipulated us many times and we figured we owed you." She smirked.

"Bastard!" The older man snarled at Lei.

The Jing heir grinned and Asuna cupped Admal's testicles and he shifted on the floor. She lowered her head and began to tease his cock with her tongue. His mind was shifting fast and he was in the throes of passion immediately. She mouthed his member for some time and his breath was fast. Lei maneuvered closer and he began to do to Admal what Asuna had done to him. His blue eyes filled with need and he groaned out.

"Gods you are beautiful!" Lei whispered.

"Hai. Look at him." His wife whispered back.

Admal watched as Jing kissed his wife as he was pleasured. He felt it come upon him fast and he was suddenly climaxing. Asuna ripped her lips from Lei's and she sank her fangs where Admal had told Lei to do so before and Lei swallowed his member. The tr'Awnhi prince had never felt anything remotely like this and he was helpless to the erotica. Lei pulled back first and then Asuna lifted her fangs. Her eyes were green and his wound began to heal almost immediately. His eyes had gone silver and he was unable to scream. Lei kissed him first and he groaned into his mouth and Asuna licked at his lips and both of them actually. Her husband broke the kiss and laid Asuna out. She watched his face and he nodded. Admal was dazed and two very much younger blood drinkers had whammied him.

"Admal?" Asuna asked with need in her voice.

"Oh Gods." He said forcing himself to move.

He slipped inside of her and he groaned out. She pressed her hand to her belly and she watched his face.

"You think I would keep this from you?" She asked him.

"No. I do not know." Admal admitted.

He was so out of it but he rolled his hips. Hands wrapped around his hip bones and he realized Lei was pressed behind him.

"How does she feel Admal?" Lei asked nipping his ear.

"So good." He moaned.

"I want to feel you." The younger man said.

"Pl-please." The now silver eyed wraith moaned.

"Say it Admal." Lei said nipping his shoulder.

"Gods yes, please damn you. Do it! Take me." He said whimpering.

Lei pressed his hardened flesh inside of his male lover and Admal was gasping in deep breaths. He knew how good it could be but somehow it felt so much better. Lei gently thrust and it caused Admal deeper into Asuna and they both cried out.

"Now I can get used to this." The Jing said chuckling.

"Hai! Shut up you both! I need you both now! Now!" She snarled softly.

They found the perfect rhythm and they all moved and met. Asuna felt so damn good. It felt so incredible as they found paradise. Admal shook under the most amazing release and Lei cried out as he too found his end. She was throbbing and spasming deeply as her tr'Awnhi lover passed out. Lei leaned over and kissed his wife passionately. She kissed his lips in soft nips and grinned at him.

"Got him." He whispered amused.

"Hai. I wish to feel you finish in me thank you." She growled softly.

"Sure!" He grinned.

They carefully arranged the other man and he would wake up starving. Lei and Asuna managed to feed the other as they made love and Admal woke up and drank from them both. The night lasted well into the morning hours and Admal could not remember a more enthralling time.

She felt really good and she was working herself back up to go back and do what she needed to do. Admal was slightly calmer and Lei was supportive of her. That made her shocked but the damn intensity between her and the younger brother of Maec was amazing. She was sparring her father and he was happy but also sullen in his mind. He still beat her and it made her happy. She went to her chambers in the palace and Fumiko was next in the dojo. She gave her sister a look that said, save me! She chuckled and patted her back. Asuna entered her chambers and began undressing. She heard a hissing sound and she turned to see Gabrielus.

"You have been gone." She said simply.

"Si." He paced.

"Okay. You are well?" Asuna asked calmly.

"No." He said looking up.

"Why are you not okay?" She demanded.

"Wen is happy. She and the tiger are happy together, si?" He stated as he stepped into her room.

"If you wish to be with her then make a play for her!" She said in a snippy tone.

"I love her but not that way anymore. I make a play for a different femmina." Gabrielus said in a heavy voice.

"Gabrielus stop…this cannot be." She attempted to say.

He kissed her and she realized he was very much not letting go. The white basilisk brought her to her bed and she gasped and sighed under him. He made her mad and she was arching towards him and he was leisurely licking at a breast.

"Make me tremble." She whispered.

"Si. You make me loose my sense." He admitted.

He kissed and licked her nipple again and began to suckle it deep. She whimpered out and he supported her upper back as he continued.

"Gabrielus. Oh hell." Asuna cried out.

"You know me as no other. No one has seen or been told what you know." He said pressing against her.

"I only meant to understand." She said aloud.

"Si. You did. Femmina you are so ready for me. I only wish to be with you now." Gabrielus stated.

They made love in a tangle of limbs and sighs that drove him mad. He was acting out and being dumb and dumber but he was willing to risk it. She was in his arms and he felt peace. He had been wandering and he had been trying to get his head on straight but it was not happening. He and Wen were done and he was totally falling and it scared the utter shit out of him. He also knew how to act and he intended to do it. Whilst she had her own life he would seek others for mindless pleasure and he would seek her for love.

Gabrielus showed up in the apartment that he shared with Adrastus and Amedeo. His rex was there and his friends dropped their jaws.

"Hello all." He said going to their kitchen.

"You show up at the battle and disappeared! What happened?" Amedeo demanded.

"I wanted blood and I hunted. I stayed in the wild for awhile, si? Wen and I are divorced but she is still important no?" He asked downing some white wine.

"Si." Adrastus agreed.

"Where did my wife go?" He demanded.

"She is here my rex. She defeated the succubus known as Danika." He said pouring more wine.

"Why am I the last to know!" He growled.

"Sorry. I thought you had heard. She has been in Karakura Town and Tokyo. She woke up and she has been busy." He shrugged as if bored.

"So what are your plans Gabrielus?" His rex asked.

"I am planning on fighting when I need to fight, be a father, and make mindless amor where I find it." He shrugged.

"Si." Amedeo nodded.

Gabrielus took the wine bottle with him and he went to his room. He slammed the door and both Adrastus and Amedeo looked at the other.

"Something is up." His rex muttered.

"Si." He nodded.

Asuna was plotting the Jing family tree and Shan Lao was passed out on the bed with Neeva. He had given her some ancient parchments that showed family members. Zhang and Shan Lao's father had died first and she was scratching her head. She kept coming back to an empty slot and it said baby boy and death. She wondered because it was after the father's death.

"Are you sleeping Shan?" She asked softly.

"A little." He said softly.

They made a point of making time now and Neeva was his life. Yhea loved her desperately and showered her with much affection. Lei played with her too and Shan Lao carefully got up. He stretched and she watched his body.

"Delicious." She said licking her lips.

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her head.

"Okay. Where is this baby buried?" She asked.

"It was a still birth Asuna. My mother was devastated." He shrugged.

"After your father passed fighting Ganek?" Asuna asked kissing his mouth.

"Yes well I was little Asuna. I do not really know. I can take you to our family tomb." He shuddered.

"Where is Zhang?" She inquired.

"Off in Soul Society." He sighed as she touched him as their child slept.

"So what was your mother?" She asked watching his face.

"She was tr'Awnhi but was fostered in our clan. She was not from the royal family. She was from an offshoot in Siberia I think." He moaned softly.

"Color hair?" She asked teasing.

"Light brown and she had black eyes. My father had black hair and my eyes." Shan Lao groaned as he buried his nose in her hair.

"I see. I will go to the tomb myself. I am a Jing am I not?" She asked smirking.

"Yes!" He said physically trembling as he climaxed.

She lifted her hand and she slowly licked her fingers. Shan Lao lost it and pulled her to his lips and kissed her madly. He was sleepy again and he finally let her go. He stumbled to change his clothes and he went back to the bed to fall asleep with his baby girl. Bai was in love with this little girl and he loved his family. Shan Lao could not remember being this happy.

Yhea and Asuna were poking in the tomb and he really did not want to be here. He grumbled as she walked around the dusty tomb. The last time they had been here they had rescued Shan Lao from a death sleep. Yhea grumbled and wanted to know why they were looking for a dumb dead baby. She had slapped his arm and she found the tiny coffin. She prayed and she opened it.

"Nothing!" Yhea said shocked.

"I did not think so." She said biting her lip.

"How in the hell?" He asked surprised.

"You told me that the bodies would turn to dust. No dust. No bones. No nothing. There was never a baby in this coffin." She commented.

"Oh Gods." He said shaking his head.

"That is what she did. I swear she is not stupid. A bitch of epic proportions but not stupid. No wonder he would not question it because the baby smelled like him." Asuna considered.

"What are you going on about?" He asked.

"Lei is not your blood brother." She said softly.

"Pardon?" He said confused.

"See she duped us all. She duped him. He is tr'Awnhi in blood fully but not Astana tr'Awnhi. The branch that is in Siberia…tell me about them." She said sitting on the dusty floor.

"Kazimir tr'Awnhi was like a fourth or fifth cousin of Ganek. He was powerful and very very well liked. The Siberian branch was a threat because Kazimir did not kowtow to Ganek. I am sure you know some but Ganek was a lunatic. He was said to eat entrails at his table." He shuddered.

"Kazimir would have been considered as strong as Maec?" Asuna inquired.

"Hell yes." He nodded.

"How did he die?" She asked.

"No idea my darling. You ask the wrong Shouten. Your son in law is the clan historian." Yhea shrugged.

"Okay. Come my love." She said standing.

"Ok why?" He asked raising a brow.

"You owe me some time my love. Make nasty, dirty love to me." She teased.

"Uh huh." He said grinning.

He tackled her to the floor and she laughed as he phased out with her. Outside of the shadows of the old tomb building an Arrancar appeared. She was curious but Lord Aizen would be more so.

Soren was floored by her request and she was in Mizuki's apartment. Naraku was healing and he was in Mount Hakurei-zan but no one else knew except for her and Masanori. She had her daughter's floor covered in old pictures and parchments. Renshou came out of the bedroom and looked down at the mess on the floor.

"Dear Gods it's a mess. Make certain the babies do not get in the dust." He said walking past his mother-in-law.

"Hai mama hen." She retorted.

He made a face at her and Mizuki came out in a business suit. Karu as well and Renshou locked eyes with both. Karu blushed and Asuna made note of the looks. Mizuki and Karu ported to work and Renshou sighed as he sat down to see if he could help.

"Discovered something about yourself?" Asuna commented as she read.

"That I act more tr'Awnhi then previously thought?" Renshou asked her.

"Hai." She nodded.

"He does." Soren commented without looking.

The halfling Shouten pushed his glasses up his nose and he found a picture. She grabbed it and her mouth dropped. Kazimir tr'Awnhi was stunning. He was beautiful as hell and he looked exactly like Lei.

"Oh my Gods." Renshou said dropping his jaw.

"Are you shitting me?" The younger man asked.

"Sanra stole Lei from Lareth tr'Awnhi Jing and Kazimir tr'Awnhi. I think after Lareth's mate died she turned to her distant relatives in Siberia. She was from a branch in Kazakhstan but she fell for Kazimir. I would bet that she did it with Bai too. I bet Lei and Bai are true siblings because Lareth lost many babies." Asuna said.

"Holy molly! If that is the case then Lei is tr'Awnhi fully?" Renshou asked with wide eyes.

"Hai. His blood tastes like Shan Lao's because he is related to Shan Lao through blood. Shan Lao thinks his baby brother and sister are his children. His only true children are Neeva and Yhea." She stated.

Soren was quiet and he stood up.

"If given time I can pull up everything on the Siberian branch. Will Grandfather Maec allow me in his libraries? Has he taken back Balkhash?" Soren asked.

"Hai he has." She nodded.

Soren nodded and he was doing what he loved. Renshou rolled his eyes and mouthed nerd.

"Watch it Renshou. I heard you." He growled.

"Yeah yeah." The adopted Jing said shaking his head.

Soren phased out and Asuna stared at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I love Mizuki with my whole being. My whole soul and everything but I think the bond is influencing me with Karu. We were playing soccer the other day; which I love by the way. I tackled him and things became heated. I am embarrassed as is he." He sighed.

"You feel embarrassed and it is affecting the bind." Asuna said confidently.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Then do not be an idiot and do what feels right." She shrugged.

He sputtered and she kissed his cheek. She stood up and she was excited. She was certain she found out the truth and she wondered if Annaka would be up to sending her back far. Asuna was in a mood to meet the extended family.

Kazimir spoke Russian and he was a spitting image of Lei's yoki. The Russian Shouten would have been a good and proper ruler if Maec had not taken control and it seemed Ganek met his distant cousin in battle and tore him to pieces. She was at Stonehenge and she had a small painting of Kazimir with her. Samyaza of course appeared and she lifted up the painting.

"Did you lap boy sacrifice him to you?" She demanded.

"Do you not wish you knew." He growled.

"If you had this man killed I will come to Terre de Brume and rip your fucking face off!" Asuna said in hate.

"You are an idiot. It takes blood woman. It takes powerful blood and Ganek was a good lap boy as you put it." He said with a cruel smile.

"Fuck him?" She asked.

She was just outside the circle and he frowned.

"What does it matter?" He snapped.

"Did you hear the news? I ripped Danika's head from her body." Asuna grinned.

He stormed closer and he could see the truth in her green eyes. His former sister was coming into major power and he grew nervous. Finding the fucking sword was becoming paramount now.

"She died and Sanra betrayed her. I imagine Sanra will do the same to you. Did you order his death?" She demanded.

"I did not order it. Ganek did that all on his own. If you are asking did I eat him? Yes." He said smirking.

"I am slowly unraveling the truth Samyaza and I will defeat you here or in Terre de Brume. You will be a dead Kami." She said stepping back and porting away.

Samyaza grew agitated and he used the old ways to call upon Sanra or one of her cronies. Things just got urgent.

Lei was freaking. He found her notes. He had been nosing through her things and he found what she had written. She was certain she had nailed who his real parents had been and he was breathing too fast. He found the family tree and she had filled in with hiragana; his name and Bai. He was not the son of Shan Lao but the youngest brother. He stumbled and he was sick to his stomach. Sanra had stolen him from his true mother and brought him forward. She had not written who his father was but Asuna had written; go back. He was terrified because the time frame she was thinking of traveling was ancient, ancient times where blood drinkers pretty well ruled much and the only other major players were the reptiles. She was talking about going back to an ancient and wild time when she would not be the most powerful. He made himself phase to Balkhash and he trembled badly.

"Maec! You son of a whore! Help me! Help me!" Lei screamed.

Maec came out of his war room and his hair was fully pulled up and he had armor on. He looked stunned to see Lei Jing and he narrowed his eyes.

"What is wrong?" he demanded.

"She has gone back." He said breathing rapidly.

"What the hell do you mean?" Maec asked.

"She found out who your fucking sister stole me from. She is going back to when your father reigned." He spat out.

Maec's eyes widened and Admal heard what he said. He too ran into the hall and all three men stared at each other.

"If Ganek knows what she is." Admal said.

"Fuck no!" Maec cried.

"We have to stop her." Lei cried.

"Damn Isha!" The Shouten king cried as he stormed away to get his children situated.

"Lei get Hanaj! Isha and Maiell need caring for. We have to save Isha from Isha." He muttered.

Admal stared at Lei and things had gone crazy weird. Both men were afraid and she was walking into something she had no clue.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Spying reveals the deeper shame and deeper plots. Sanra's allies dwindle as her plans unravel as the true evil starts to be uncovered. Some issues and jealousy is dealt with as others rear their head. Ekimmu and want to be Kami face off as Sanra and Asuna battle. Love and betrayal continue to permeate everything. *Intense scenes* please do not read if they bother you. Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think!

Icy Cold and Hell

Annka had bluntly told her to be careful. She warned her to not show herself and strictly observe. She warned her that she needed truly not be there. Asuna nodded and Annka actually followed her relative. She left Leif with Osamu which devastated her. Asuna was in the colds of Siberia which did not bother her inu blood and in fact she was in her true form. She could see wraiths now in either form and she was in the extreme north. She found a flourishing settlement and she was sniffing around the edges of the small city.

"Well you are some manner of daemon." She heard in Russian.

She turned her inu head and the male Shouten smiled at her. He spoke Russian but he was obviously of Asian descent. His black hair was long and pulled up. His skin had a tannish cast underneath the usual paleness of a wraith. His lips had a pouty quality and she changed form. She went to her knee and he was shocked.

"Hello." She said in Russian.

"Well hello." He chuckled.

"I am Asuna Orlovich." She stated with a bowed head.

"Orlovich? I know that name. Are you uppyr?" He asked.

"Da." She said looking up.

"Well how very odd to see a canine uppyr. Welcome to Noril'sk." The male Shouten stated with genuine warmth in his tone.

"Thank you. You are Kazimir tr'Awnhi?" She asked.

"How did you know?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"I have seen your likeness." Asuna stated.

She heard growling in her head and realized Annka was around. She looked up on a hill and she saw the ekimmu shaking her head no.

"I must go. Good to meet you." She said quickly.

"Wait please." He called.

She ported out and Annka phased as well.

"Are you stupid?" She asked in irritation.

"No." She said crossing her arms.

"He is way pretty. Believe I got a good look too but Ganek tr'Awnhi is around and he is a sick fuck." She snapped.

"You think I am afraid of that demented bastard?" Asuna asked.

"I think you are a fool if you are not." Annka said snapping.

"You wish to see what he does? Fine little one then we shall go to Stonehenge and I will shield you but you will see what he does." She snapped.

"Were you around at this time?" She asked.

"Danika was born a thousand years before this. I was before her several thousand more. Empusae and Shouten were contemporaries. There was much mixing of the species." She said raising her head.

"I see." Asuna said.

They appeared at the circle and there were Shouten there and they were sacrificing children. Annka stopped her and she kept her from moving at all.

-I told you it was sickening. My cult did not do this.- She pathed.

-What did your cult do? - Asuna demanded.

-Lots and lots of sex little one. I was considered a fertility and love goddess in the Northern countries. - Annka replied in thought.

Asuna nodded and she could handle that. Rutting was fine. Rutting brought pleasure and pups. Rutting was perfectly okay. Asuna did not see anyone she knew and she looked at her "great grandmother".

-This is before Sanra and Maec. Ganek is straight up into males and loves to torture women. - She said in her head.

She nodded and they transported back to Siberia. She sat in the hills above the city and she was gathering information.

"Samyaza has been trying to gather ways into this plane a long time. Sounga showed up in Japan and then what?" She asked.

"That weapon I surmise is a powerful thing." She said.

"It has a soul of its own Annka. It is nasty evil thing." Asuna growled.

"It will open Terre de Brume." She said flatly.

"Truly how do you leave and how did Ruval do so?" She demanded.

"Ruval? I have not heard that name in a long time. Empusae it is easier for us to escape." Annka shrugged.

"I see. Ruval said you took him in his pre-ekimmu days." The inu said.

"Did I? I may have. He is beautiful if I remember right. Very nice in his stature." She said with a grin.

Asuna actually smiled and she knew she could like Annka as long as she stayed on this plane. They watched the Siberian tr'Awnhi in the distance.

Annka had Asuna's head in her lap and she let the infant sleep as she guarded her. Kazimir was in shock to see an old one near his hometown and the beautiful creature she guarded was sleeping. He was truly stunned by her name and her beauty. She had stated a name of a Ramanga family in Novgorod and the old one carefully laid the stunning creature down and she left. Kazimir carefully moved forward and she was obviously exhausted. He touched her and Asuna jerked awake.

"Kazimir?" She asked.

"I am not mean. I have a large house." He smiled.

"I do not mean to impose." She said stretching.

"Why would I see it as imposing? Do you know the Southern branch of my family perhaps?" He teased.

"As a matter of fact I know of them." Asuna said sitting up.

"Oh. Well they are not exactly normal. My extended cousin is said to be crazy. We like our vodka here." Kazimir laughed.

"Blood too?" She asked.

"Well of course we are wraith. You are so pretty to be a mean, nasty Ramanga. Please stay inside where it is warm Miss Orlovich." The utterly sweet and beautiful man said.

"Does the crazy cousin come to visit?" She asked in mirth.

"Very rarely. I tend to go hunting when he shows up." He smiled.

She nodded and he pulled her up. He wore fur lined clothing and he stared at her own heavy silk hanfu. He raised a brow and shook his head.

"How odd." He laughed.

"Do you stay drunk?" She asked.

"No." Kazimir chuckled softly.

"I swear I have never met a tr'Awnhi so friendly." Asuna said in awe.

"Awe well. I did not say I did not like vodka." He said with a twinkle in his really dark eyes.

Annka came back and the damn fool girl had followed the pretty face. She growled and followed at a distance and sighed. Osamu was way more level headed.

They were Russian; that much she was sure and they enjoyed their vodka all right and the enjoyed big fires and lots of bloody meat. They did not eat the meat so much as take the blood from it. Kazimir was entranced and he watched the onna and she ate the rare meat. His people were taken with her and her Russian was flawless and he was also determined. He had a hand maiden show her to some rooms and he showed up not long after. He stood in the door and she looked back. His hair was down and he was watching her carefully.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am crazy attracted to you." Kazimir admitted bluntly.

"Um that would not be wise." Asuna replied.

"Why?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Because I am difficult to explain." She stated.

"I see." He said with a mock serious expression.

She tried to speak and he kissed her. She moaned immediately and he threaded his hands in her hair. He tasted her thoroughly and he slowly pulled back from her lips.

"Very soft lips. Nice corporeal." He teased.

"Are you ever serious?" Asuna asked smiling.

"Not really. Let me have wild and amazing sex with you and I will leave you alone forever." He said dramatically.

"How old are you?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"How old are you?" Kazimir asked raising a brow.

She busted out laughing and she gently shoved him. He got a mischievous look and he stripped off his tunic shirt. His body was stunning and he smiled at her.

"Surely you played as a child. Do you play a game similar to hide and seek?" He asked.

"Da." She smirked.

"Well then we shall play. Come beautiful stranger and if I find you then I shall make passionate love to you all night." He said with a half grin.

"Fine." Asuna said knowing she could mask herself.

Kazimir took to the conifer forest around the sprawling lodge palace and he had put on an ermine lined coat. Asuna hid herself and the games began. He searched for some time and he began to suspect that the beautiful creature was empusae. She was hiding her aura and he looked for natural signs. He wanted to taste her all over. He felt a pull to her and by the Gods he wanted to slip deeply into that beautiful flesh and then feel her soul. Tracks were smeared in the snow and he saw them led into the deeper woods and he carefully looked around. Asuna was astonished that he was around and suddenly he peered around a tree.

"Hello." He smirked.

"You found me!" She cried in surprise.

"Yes, I did. I am good I know." Kazimir said laughing.

He grabbed her and laughed. He phased them back to his home and he laid her back on the bed in the room he had provided. He fell into kissing her with repressed passion. She was utterly confounded how he found her and two that he was so sensual. It was not totally surprising considering who his child was. He made noises of appreciation and she tried to gently push him back.

"You wish me to be good? I want to be bad!" He pouted.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I am three hundred seventy three. So I am a young man. I enjoy living and by the Gods you are a beautiful woman and I wish to make you moan, please?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh lord." She muttered.

"How old are you?" He asked undoing her hanfu.

"Over five centuries." Asuna laughed softly.

"Not that much older. My you are a succubus." Kazimir said with a twinkle in his eyes.

He gently ran his claws over her skin and she screamed in laughter as it tickled. He grinned more and then began to use his tongue to tickle her as well. Asuna began to shriek in pure enjoyment and laughed so hard that she cried. This man was gentle and fun loving. This was the side of Lei that she knew. This was most definitely his father and he pouted and pretended as if he was affronted. He mock attacked her more and wrestled with her all over the bed. Kazimir was incredibly strong and their eyes locked suddenly and he lost the laughter. He lowered his mouth and caught her lips in devastation that made her weak suddenly. Kazimir laid against her and gathered her in his arms and madly consumed her. His lips began to travel down the column of her throat and she let her head fall back and her eyes were green. She rasped softly as his devilish lips ghosted her skin.

"I feel a draw to you. Where are you from?" He murmured.

"Cannot say. Oh Kami." She muttered in escalating passion.

Asuna stiffened and he felt her become tense. He carefully watched her and she sat up. He pouted more and she grabbed her clothes.

"I cannot do this. I am so sorry. You are so beautiful and so amazing but I cannot." She said dressing in haste.

"But…" He started to say and he watched her port out.

"Damn!" Kazimir said under his breath.

Asuna appeared outside of the city and she saw Maec, Admal, and Lei. Her jaw dropped and they all three looked seriously pissed off. She crossed her arms and the Shouten king took the lead. He walked up to her and slapped her. She looked offended and stared him down.

"Isha tr'Awnhi are you out of your fucking mind?" Maec asked in horror.

"No. I tracked down Sanra's lies. I know who fathered Lei and he is amazing by the way. You should spy on him because he utterly amazing. Your father murders a good man and you! You are related to Ruval!" She hissed at Admal.

"Ruval?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. He is an ekimmu and you Maec! You!" She growled.

"And what Isha? What manner of revelation have you discovered about me? Nothing now let us go!" He snapped.

"No. I need information and Samyaza does not have Sanra running around." She said crossing her arms.

"Isha!" Admal growled.

"Yes Isha." Lei said making an amused face.

Lei busted out of laughing and then so did Asuna. Maec and Admal failed to see the humor as the Jing heir and the Shouten queen laughed themselves silly.

"What?" Maec demanded.

"You!" Asuna said smirking.

"Oh good Gods. You are nuts. You have gone nuts!" He growled.

"No. It is how you all call me Isha and say it all serious." She said in a tone similar to Maec.

"You Jing. You did this to her. You make her frivolous." The Shouten ruler stated snarling softly.

"So sorry I enjoy my life Maec sweetie. I think I shall spy upon my birth father as being around you makes me seriously angsty and makes me wish to beat the fuck out of you." Lei said kindly.

Lei phased out and Maec stared at her. She suppressed her laughter and Admal was upset. He phased out to give them privacy and her kingly husband was quite pissed off. He walked up into her personal space and glared at her. He tipped her chin back and kissed at her mouth in nips and she received it. He shut his warm dark brown eyes and tangled his tongue to hers sensually. She softly moaned into his mouth and his strong arms wrapped around her. He slowly kissed all along her cheeks and throat and he growled softly.

"I do not want him to see you. He is not natural at all. He made my madness look sane. Please Isha. I do not wish his attention on you at all." He whispered urgently.

"I had no intentions of him seeing me. I only wished to spy. I can cover my tracks Maec. There were times you never knew I was there." She pointed out.

"Oh and what was I doing?" Maec asked.

She raised a brow and he raised his brow at her. She slipped her hands past his clothing and her telekinesis made him groan out.

"That." She whispered huskily.

"Isha." He grunted in sudden need.

"My ekimmu relative was a pagan sex goddess you know. I believe it. Seems they use to offer up their bodies and their acts as sacrifice." She said amused as she licked at his ear.

"Oh hell." He whined softly.

"So I can spy and if you like then you can watch my back." Asuna murmured as she worked him.

"You are going to enjoy torturing me and Jing are you not?" He asked in his haze.

"Mhmm. I am going to enjoy it immensely." She said taking his mouth and touching him.

His wife, who was so young in comparison to himself, literally brought him to his knees. Maec moaned out as the release was profound and she had whispered such things. His mind was clear and he was quite mad but only for her. Asuna "Isha" Orlovich-Jing had managed to make him her slave.

Admal had appeared next to Lei and he was morose. Lei was shocked and captivated to see the man known as Kazimir. It was literally like looking in a mirror. He looked like Shan Lao a lot but this man might as well be his twin.

"I swear! That is for certain my birth father!" He cried softly.

"So it would seem. Your wife and my lover is quite good at uncovering my putrid sister's deceptions." Admal said.

"Why are you pissy?" Lei inquired.

"Because I am a selfish prick. I am in a mood and I wish to bend her over and take her. I also wish for her to be pleasuring you at the same time. That little image is in my head." He growled.

"Sounds fun." The younger man chuckled.

"Yes well you two are raunchy." He retorted.

"Oh we are? Who seduced me and then went after my wife with the sole purpose of sleeping with us both?" His lover asked smirking.

"So?" Admal said raising a black brow.

"You are a mass of contradictions but it is quite attractive." The Jing said grinning.

"Stop smiling. I am aroused and I cannot promise not to take you." He snapped.

"Poor empusae. Sucks being you all." He tittered.

Admal pushed him into a tall tree and his head spun from the force of the blow to his head. Admal was quite in a mood and as much as he loved Maec; the woman carried his child and he was quite turned on by it.

"You did not say I could not kiss you." Admal stated.

"Admal!" Lei said trying to growl.

The older man was in it for payback and took his mouth in an erotic kiss that made Lei's toes curl. Of course he knew he loved to kiss. The bastard knew him well now. Admal sought to deepen and Lei groaned and it was heady. The tr'Awnhi prince did not expect to feel his female lover behind him and her hands to grope him obscenely.

"You have no idea how much that makes me ache. Makes me tremble to know that you both show me that same manner of passion. Please continue." She whispered in Admal's ear.

"Fuck Isha! Where is Maec?" He asked through the pleasure.

"In Astana spying." She said licking his ear.

Lei watched amused and she was reducing Admal quickly.

"He likes it too you know. He likes to see me make you groan and wild. He still thinks you have not paid up for your duplicity." She said smirking.

"Right. I hunted you two down and raped you both." He groaned.

"No of course not but we fought because of you. Lei? Tell me what you want done to our mutual love?" She asked stroking his cock.

"Delicious really but my darling I would love to see him reduced to what you did to me." He grinned.

Admal shook his head no and she sank her fangs into his throat. She flooded him and he choked out as her will overshadowed his. This time she slowly disrobed him and he sank to the ground on his clothing. The ground was sparsely covered in snow but it did not matter much to the now overheated flesh. Admal was on his back and he was groaning as she kissed and teased with mouth and fingers and Lei refused to be still.

"Admal?" He whispered.

"Yes?" He groaned softly.

Lei guided his hand and wrapped the older man's hand around his arousal. Admal found it hard to believe that they were doing this again. His face contorted as Asuna suckled a testicle into her mouth and Lei fisted his cock.

"I will not last long." He groaned out.

"Hai you will." Asuna said brushing her lips suddenly against his crown.

Admal released a quivering cry and she let out her pink tongue. She lapped at the leaking fluid and he was at her mercy.

"Oh shit! Isha! Of fuck." He cursed as she used the tip to lightly dig at the slit.

"Evil is she not?" Lei chuckled.

"Taste so good." She purred.

Admal felt himself wishing to loose it and she went back to teasing his sac and Lei covered his cock with his sinful mouth. The two of them could make anyone a slave he decided. They worked as a team too well and her tongue was probing him. He was breathing roughly and he was normally very dominating but he allowed Lei to take from him. Asuna slipped her fingers inside of him and he rolled his head side to side. The mouth on his maleness and her fingers were bringing him to the edge. She found his node and he yelled out.

"Isha! I love you. Damn woman. Oh hell please just finish me!" He begged.

"I love you too and Lei does too. He says he loves you." She said kissing his thigh.

Lei lifted his mouth and met Asuna's eyes. She nodded as they pathed and Lei phased her clothes off. She straddled Admal and slipped down him slowly and he arched his body. Lei took to massaging his node and he got to fondle and kiss at his wife's body. He would not so willingly share her so openly but with a select few but this was grand. Admal was voiceless as she rounded her hips slowly. Lei loved how he could touch him and bring him to ecstasy at the same time as Asuna. His wife traced the tattoo on Admal's chest and he was sucking in his breath over and over. He was a corporeal Shouten and had no need to loose form but he was maddened. The pleasure was so great. She cut her wrist and she let it drip into his mouth. He lost it and snarled as he licked at his lips in a daze.

"Admal…please my darling. Please let yourself go. I want to spasm with you. I want myself to grip you as you spill your seed in me. Release to me darling." She whispered.

"Ungh!" He screamed out as she clenched her walls.

His blue eyes had gone silver and he was feeling everything going numb. He felt his balls tighten up and Asuna felt his yoki reaching for hers and she allowed her ki to envelope his and Lei bit into her shoulder. Admal's eyes opened at met hers and the look on his face made her feel such deep things and she fell. Lei watched and his breathing was hard as he watched Admal become consumed. He had completely taken and his body went rigid. The older Shouten yelled out as the euphoria crushed him, surrounded him, and left him utterly exposed. Her walls did spam and clench him and it was a high unlike any other. Admal passed out when he was again kissed stupid; he was so blissed out he could not tell if it was black or silver hair that surrounded him.

Asuna ported next to Maec and he startled. It still unsettled him she was able to get around Hueco Mundo as if she belonged there.

"Okay. I wish to see what this sick bastard looked like." She said smiling.

"Asuna!" He said saying her proper name in warning.

She gave him a dazzling grin and he sighed heavily.

"He must have at least been handsome. He sired you did he not?" Asuna asked smiling.

"Good Gods woman." He snapped.

She closed her and she felt an unusually powerful aura. It felt powerful and familiar but she chocked it up to Maec and Admal. Maec took her to secret passageways and he kept his finger to his lips. She found a peek hole and she was using her considerable yoki to mask them completely. The man she saw made her nearly fall out. The creature had long brownish black hair like his eldest son and his eyes were a swirling mix of gold, black, and brown. Asuna was trembling uncontroablly and Maec grew concerned. Ganek was only half dressed and his stomach was visible. Flashes invaded her mind and she ported them away. The old king of the Shouten looked around and he had felt a surge of unusual power. He cocked his beautiful sensual head and stared at the wall. The body of his current meal lay bleeding and torn asunder on his bed and the blood dripped to the floor.

/

Maec panicked and she was throwing up as he held her hair back. She was sickened and reviled but she what and felt by the creature.

"What? Tell me Isha! What?" he cried softly.

"I know that being." She said staring at him in horror.

"How? I kill him! Isha I kill my own father. I promise you it took much but I killed him before I turned a century." He said kneeling.

"Those eyes! I know those eyes." She said crawling away from him.

"Who? Are you saying he is reborn? Who?" Maec demanded agitated.

"Aizen!" Asuna yelled.

"Not possible wife. I have met the shinigami. He is nothing more then a powerful nuisance." He said calmly.

"I tell you I have met that creature! He has taken in him something of great power. Something evil and beyond the power of a normal shinigami. Shouten dwell in Hueco Mundo and that thing has been there now for years! I think Ganek has somehow merged with Aizen through the Hogyoku." She said panicked.

"How do you know all this?" He said in a terrified voice.

"Because he has taken in an interest in me since Samyaza showed up. He swears up and down he does not remember but I told him I could feel youki in him. I was right. I was right!" She said freaking.

"Shit! Isha we must return. He must not know about you. He is a follower of Samyaza and devout I might add. The ekimmu wants you at his side." He swore.

"You are supposedly Math. Do you know of whom I speak?" She asked.

"Not really. I only know of the Gods. I never knew their names." He said picking her up.

Asuna whirled her head first and Maec dropped her. She used her nami and caused him to falter and fall into his ether form. The very creature they had been speaking of stood before her and his eyes perused her with malice.

"Why were you in my home?" He asked in a lilting tone.

"I am sorry." She said coldly.

"Are you now. Well that display of power is quite interesting, really." Ganek said moving closer.

He grabbed her throat and she was being strangled. She gasped at his strength and how Maec had managed to kill him was suddenly a mystery to her. Her eyes bled green and Ganek's eyes brightened and she grabbed his arm. She raked her claws down his corporeal form and he did not even make a yell. The Dakkasou dripped from the deep gashes and she back flipped into a prone position. She unleashed a nami of sufficient strength to knock him on his ass. He bared his fangs and she snarled.

"Well well. How very odd. What are you?" He demanded.

"None of your fucking business freak!" She screamed.

"Freak? I am hurt. I am Ganek Timan tr'Awnhi and you stand upon my lands empusae cunt." He said scowling.

Annka suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Ganek was really interested.

"The Novak!" He said chuckling.

"Leave little one!" She growled.

"How did you leave the stones?" Ganek asked fascinated.

"I am not your God asshole." Annka snarled.

Asuna moved so fast and she was suddenly behind Ganek and her yoki dagger was to his throat. She dragged it across his throat and he choked. She stumbled back and she ported out. Annka smirked and waved bye. They reappeared in Siberia and her chest was heaving.

"You injured your husband you know." She admonished the younger woman.

"I did not mean to. I was not trying to. I was trying to get him out of sight." Asuna said in concern.

"Well he has seen you foolish girl!" The ekimmu snapped.

"He has already seen me!" She cried.

"Shit! This is not good. How did I allow myself to be talked into such foolishness?" She growled.

Neither onna had time to regroup and Ganek appeared. He grabbed Asuna and was gone in the blink of an eye. She screamed as she struggled and she saw his throat was healed. The mixed empusae struggled in fear and she was at Stonehenge. There was other Shouten and he walked her towards the center. Samyaza appeared so fast and Ganek watched carefully.

"How?" He asked shocked.

"You bastard!" Asuna struggled against Ganek.

"How did you come by this creature Ganek? I have not known you to find women pleasing." Samyaza said in a frigid tone.

"I found her within the walls of my palace my lord. You know her." He said flatly.

"Yes. I know her. She has been slipping through the time stream. A little far back are we not Arianrhod?" He asked suddenly gripping her chin in a painful grasp.

"Your sister my lord?" Ganek asked in a calm voice.

"Yes. Release her and you will be given whatever you wish." The ekimmu man said eyeing her with malice in his green eyes.

"Fuck you!" Asuna snarled as managed to break Ganek's grip on one arm.

What happened next was an act of a Kami it seemed and she used her nami and telekinesis to drop one of the large stones and crushed two Shouten worshipers. The circle of power was broken and Samyaza faded away. Ganek grabbed her around the waist and phased out. He brought them back to Astana and flung her on his bed. She screamed when she saw the body and he laughed with mirth.

"If you are truly Arianrhod reborn then this sight is nothing new to you." He said like a predator.

"I do not know if I was and I sure as hell would not tell you!" She said growling.

"Why are you here?" He stated with those cruel eyes.

"I did nothing!" She said snarling.

"See you are hostile." He said going and pouring blood in a chalice.

He drained it and she tried to move and scramble and she was slammed down on the floor. She screamed as he yanked on her hair and he felt her power.

"So what do you know of me?" He asked scoring her back with the now broken goblet.

Asuna growled and hissed as the glass cut the back of her neck. He leaned over and licked at her blood. He let his senses fill with her taste and her power.

"Get your filthy hands off of you demented bastard!" Asuna roared.

"Demented? I resent those words." He said breathing in her ear.

"I do not have a cock and I am not Shouten so I cannot shift for you." She said dripping sarcasm.

"You know so little. Do you think I only like men?" Ganek laughed.

"That is all anyone ever says." She panicked.

"Women can be whiney and nuisance but they have pleasing physiques. I get annoyed with the whiney and weak. That is what you hear. Men do not bitch as much." He smirked with meanness.

"I do not care if you like women or not. You are sick and nasty. I can see the evidence of your sickness right on your bed!" She snarled out underneath him.

"You see this just turns me on. You strength is unusual for a woman. How odd. You are not afraid of me at all are you?" He asked ripping her silks from the back.

"No!" She lied.

He sank his fangs into the back of her neck and she was screaming in fury and pain. He was feeding from her and making her weak but he tasted Shouten in her blood.

"You are from the stream he said. You have Shouten in you now. You have fucked wraiths before?" He asked baring her back.

"Do not do it! I will kill you. I will fucking kill you." She screamed clawing at the ground.

"Who are you to tell me what I will do?" Ganek said in sudden violent fury.

Asuna screamed as he slammed himself into her. She was not intending to let him finish and she snarled and howled out which only served to arouse him more.

"Your power is right there! By the circle you are something." He said darkly.

She snarled in hate and Ganek was suddenly being strangled from behind by Lei and he caught sight of a black haired male. The old Shouten was forced from her body but he raked his hand down her thigh and released his hiebie in vast amounts. She screamed in pain and Admal had such anger that he lifted her hand and Lei phased out quickly. Her Dakkasou was released through a nami and it mixed with kemuri. It slammed into Ganek and slammed him against the wall.

"You will never lay hands on her again!" He snarled.

Lei phased in and his eyes were silver and he held out his hand and pulled on her fang. Her eyes were wide and she surged forward and grabbed the hilt and unleashed a nami that obliterated the wall and felled both Lei and Admal. Ganek was hurt and he was in disbelief at that but her sheer power and the other two men made him more shocked. They all phased out and he was left in a tattered bedroom and he was torn to shreds and bleeding. A smile curved his lips and he would know more.

Annka had promptly returned them to their era and Asuna's leg was badly mangled. Nobu was horrified but worked on getting things into play. She limped but refused to settle. Her violation only fueled her burning anger and Maec was in bed after she had unknowingly blown him away. She had been so afraid and had pushed him into his other form which had not been done to any other Shouten's knowledge. She had wept by his bed and he told her to buck it up and deal. Admal refused to tell Maec that their father had nearly completed a vicious rape upon her. Asuna appeared in Britain and she boldly entered the circle.

"Come out! You fucking freaky coward come out!" She screamed.

"Why were you there? You are a fool of epic proportions." He said leaning against the stones.

She was angry and she tackled him. He rolled in the grass and she punched him with fury. She managed to break his hold and Asuna did what she had done to Maec. Samyaza was thrown outside of the stones and he hissed in pain. She stood up and jumped on him and began to strangle him.

"Sister stop! Arianrhod!" He cried in disbelief.

"You let that maniac loose!" Asuna screamed down at him and her eyes burned green flames.

It fully hit her he was outside of the circle and she stumbled back. His chest heaved and his hair did not seem so white anymore.

"What did I do?" She snarled softly.

"You willed me here fully." He said stunned.

Samyaza stood up fully and his hair appeared a softer white-blonde as he gazed at her.

"I have had the ability to pull you out the whole time?" She asked in a dangerous tone.

"I do not think so. I do not think this permanent. The Novak cannot even stay here fully." He replied staring at his hands.

"He raped me." She said watching his face.

He lifted his eyes to her and fury burned in his. She lifted her skirt and showed him her slowly healing leg and glared at him.

"You showed up in Hueco Mundo and that lunatic is somehow connected to Ganek tr'Awnhi. You allowed him to give you blood of innocents to survive I am certain and what in return did you do?" She demanded.

"It was to get back to you! You let yourself be destroyed by those bastards. You let yourself become lowly in order to aid them and they killed you anyway. What do you expect me to do? I was doing everything in my power to return to you!" He screamed at her.

Blood fell from his eyes and she glared at him hatefully.

"You let loose monsters! You let loose monsters who had their own intentions and you try to make excuses Samyaza." She said coldly.

"I am Gwydion. My name is Gwydion." He said trying to shut out his eternity of pain.

"I do not remember and I do not wish to. I have this life and I am pleased by it." She said watching him.

He was suddenly against her and his face was youthful and unmarred except by grief. He crashed his mouth to hers and she tried to resist. His flesh was not so cold and his blood tears stained her cheeks. He kissed her over and over as he was feeling the profound grief.

"Stop!" She hissed.

"You refuse to remember. How hard have you worked to save those that you loved in this fucking plane? I have done nothing but tried to be reunited with my only love only to be thwarted by the very thing I was. I was only allowed to be teased by the idea of my sister, my lover, and everything I was…it was gone. GONE! Imagine your little halfling love gone from you for all time! How would you feel Asuna?" He snarled in wretched pain and fury.

"So you know my name?" She asked in annoyance.

"I have known your name since Sanra bellowed about you. I only figured out who you were when the damn light wraiths took such an interest in you." He said husking too hard.

"So you let that demented bitch hurt me? Do you know what she has done to me?" Asuna snarled in fury.

"No." He said trembling.

"For a Kami you are ignorant." She said seething.

"You know what we are!" He said screaming in his emotional pain.

His green eyes slowly changed color and she gasped. Slowly they became a clear-sky blue. Her mouth dropped open and he searched her face.

"I am appearing as I normally do." He said without preamble.

"You are beautiful." She said in awe.

"Say my name." The ekimmu begged.

"Gwydion." Asuna breathed through held in breath.

His eyes shut and blood spilled from the corner of his eyes.

"You hate is intolerable. I have loved you for so long. They infants separated us and our glorious father did not wish us to be together again. He feared our power. I only wanted you." He breathed in and out.

"Are we true siblings or were we born from yoki or something?" She asked unable to look at those beautiful eyes.

"I do not know our origins. I only know we were. I only know what it is we are not. The pain has been so unbearable that I have been willing to do harm to have you again." He said trembling.

He wanted to kiss her and he wanted to do much but he cut his wrist. He pressed it to her lips. She felt the cool blood on her tongue and she groaned out suddenly. His eyes swirled with green in the blue and he began to breathe more rapidly.

"It will heal what he did. Arianrhod!" He cried out as she grabbed his wrist and sucked harder.

Asuna sucked in harder and harder and they fell to their knees. The ekimmu was feeling raptures course through him and he yelled louder and louder. She lifted her mouth and he was trapped.

"Please, Please." Samyaza cried out.

"I had the power over you like this." Asuna said as if in a trance.

"Yes! Arianrhod let go." He begged.

"You had control over me in some ways." She said looking at him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I needed your yoki to compel mine fully. We in turn compelled his and then Math." She said staring out into nothing.

"Yes but you loved me. You loved only me." The ekimmu said as the blood tears fell profusely.

She laid him back on the grass and the blue-white clothes were moved apart as her lips hovered over his skin. He cried out louder and she let her lips travel.

"Gwydion." She whispered very softly.

His body was barely warmer and he gasped as she wrapped her mouth around his male nipple. His eyes shut in the ecstasy and she did not remember so much as have flashed simple things. Asuna's hand slipped into his long robe like clothing and he had always been a vocal lover. She wrapped her hand around him and his body came alive and it felt like his blood boiled.

"Too cold. You are too cold." She murmured in a haze.

"Cannot be any other way." He whispered.

"Hai you can." She growled.

What had changed she did not know but she was being influenced by feelings that were powerful and she was not sure her own. She ported him to an onsen and she did not think she had long with him. They ended up in the West's hot spring and he hissed out as the heat scorched him. His hair appeared more golden. She undid his clothes and he truly felt captive and helpless in her grasp. She stripped her own sodden clothes off and she saw his chest rise and fall too quickly. She again went to licking along his throat and up his ear. His ear was rounded and not pointed like hers and her breath was heavy. Asuna climbed into his lap and settled his long member inside of her. They both shook and she stared at him with astonishment.

"I do not think I have long." He said clenching his teeth.

"You are so beautiful." She said in a trance like state.

"You are more so." Gwydion said in a long moan.

"Why did you take on the cult of Samyaza?" Asuna asked pressing her palm to his.

"Because I am also Samyaza. My name as one of the quadruplets was Gwydion. When I lost you; I took on the name Samyaza." He breathed through the immeasurable pleasure.

"What is this?" She asked staring at him.

"My true form. My true self. I am whole." He said as his head fell back.

She moved on him and he clenched up. He was shocked that he was corporeal fully and he felt every little twinge and the heat made him liquid. The other part of his soul moved in the water and she began to moan and she pulled him forward. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and held him to her breast. His noises were terribly loud and full of mourning as it filled them both and made them both flushed and he sought her mouth. Their lips met passionately and he felt the dregs of the other worldly bliss. Gwydion screamed into her mouth as he walls clutched him too tightly and he tried to breathe. She bit into his tongue and drank his powerful and pure blood. She felt her stomach begin to warm unlike it ever had and she jerked away from his mouth.

"I am being pulled back." He said in sorrow.

"What is this?" Asuna asked holding her stomach.

"Pure blood. Old blood of an ancient. I do not want to leave you. It is not enough time. Not enough time." He said emotionally.

He held onto her and held her tightly and tried to hold on. His corporeal form dissolved and she cried out. Gwydion was gone and all that was left was her in the water alone.

/

Having seen him as he had been made her mad. Seeing him without his Terre de Brume form had been intoxicating. She had come to the conclusion that becoming an ekimmu was an evil thing. She came to the conclusion that her soul knew this and allowed herself to die. It seemed she did not want to return simply because here she was not an evil, nasty thing. Asuna began to believe with her whole heart that her soul never had any intentions of fully evolving. She appeared in Stonehenge and she was outside the circle and he always knew when she appeared. He stared at her face to face and she was on her side of the powerful land. Her face showed something and he was sad and despondent.

"Never have anything to do with them again." She whispered lifting her hand.

"They do what I cannot." He growled low in his chest.

"I will do what you cannot." She said meeting his green eyes.

"Like hell you will." Samyaza said angry.

"You go there and you become cold and evil filled like the rest! Sever your ties with them and I will find the way. Sever your ties with Sanra and Ganek. Never see them again. Shun them. Reign hell upon them and I will deliver you back towards corporeality. Gwydion!" She cried.

"You shun me. Because we have sex does not mean anything. You do not really mean anything you say." He said narrowing green eyes.

"I am not positive how I did it Gwydion but if you cannot give yourself over to the right and the light then I will destroy you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Stop calling me Gwydion. You do not believe it." He said choking back feeling.

She stepped into the circle and pulled him to her mouth and he allowed himself to kiss her and to feel her. Memory of the previous night made him ache badly. She pulled back and left the circle.

"Gwydion? Please. Please, I beg you. Do not make me destroy you." She asked him with tear glazed eyes.

"You only have impressions of things but no actual memory. I want Arianrhod!" He said snarling.

"I cannot give you that but I can give you part of me and my heart. Step away from her or it ends forever and you will meet a true death." She said looking down.

"You dare threaten me?" Samyaza asked in surprise.

"I dare what I will. Remember who it was that pulled you here even if it was for only a short time." She snapped.

She did not let him answer and his mind was conflicted. He did not trust her, not as long as she could not remember their time together as one. She was giving him ultimatums and there was part of him that wanted to give in. He shut his eyes and the pain washed over him again.

Asuna had to know for sure and she was actually scared. She did not know that Admal was following her and he was scared too. Maec had whispered what she had said. He said it was now of paramount importance that they destroy this Los Noches. He had said they had to end this civil war and they had to reunite the wraiths totally. Admal felt as though it was a huge task but he knew it must be done. She was seeking to see if her thoughts were correct. He knew his lover; she would search out the truth and it could possibly get her killed. Asuna had on a very feminine, blush colored hanfu and her armor. Aizen was in his throne room and those eyes met hers. He frowned and a tiny smile curved his lips.

"You return." He said smiling.

"I had to see. Do yourself a favor Aizen and never show yourself to me again." She said backing up.

"What brings this about?" Aizen asked lifting his head in complete curiosity.

"You and I are not friends. You and I are nothing! I will not allow you to use me." She said getting ready to port.

The shinigami went to appear in front of her and Admal phased in. He repelled Aizen with a mental barrier and she was surprised. He saw the same thing she did and he was scared too.

"A Shouten lap inu?" Aizen asked smirking.

Aizen was against the wall of his own palace and pressure in his body was crushing. Admal walked forward with his hand outstretched; the sheer force of the invisible pressure was severe. Asuna was astounded by the incredible show of power and Admal jerked his hand to the left and the former shinigami slammed against another wall. Her lover moved fast and he phased his hand into the chest of Aizen and the bastard looked at the Shouten prince with malice. He grabbed his shoulder and muttered something that caused a red beam of energy through Admal. It pierced his body but he tried to forcefully pull the Hogyoku out of the ruler of Los Noches. Asuna reacted and she let her Konkisaiga appear. She came beside the Shouten and was about to shove her blade deep when Aizen lashed out. He moved with such speed and used kido often. It was reminiscent of the "old ways" and Admal crossed his arms and thrust out. The body of Aizen was again slammed into by tons of small bits of glass like objects and his handsome face was cut but kemuri laced glass shard shoki. Admal phased beside Asuna and then out of Hueco Mundo completely. He shoved her onto his sofa and his face held horror and anger.

"Why would you go to face him by yourself after what you told Maec?" He raged.

"I am not weak." She snarled.

"Neither was my father! You have no clue what Maec did to him. You stupid foolish woman! Ganek tr'Awnhi was evil, polluted, and the modern term is Satanic. You have not a fucking clue what he could do." He said in a flurry of emotion.

"I got an idea. I saw what he kept in his bedroom." Asuna frowned.

"Those eyes. I am certain that shinigami is not necessarily him but something of Ganek is now apart of him." He said shuddering.

"I am certain the Hogyoku." She said staring straight ahead.

"I must learn all I can about this person and I need access to everything and everyone you know Isha. If they something about him then I will meet them. You have my child within you; I want you to be more careful." He said flatly.

"Admal, I told you before that I am not yours to command!" She yelled at him.

"I do not even come close to commanding you. I give to you and of you. I love you and between you and Lei; I have never been so happy. Perhaps I only to preserve a little of that happiness." He said tersely.

"Maec knows I am sure you are up to something." Asuna said under her breath.

"He thinks I have taken Lei as my lover which I have. I am not totally lying only omitting parts of the truth." He said staring at the wall.

"So why include me?" She demanded.

"Because I saw a young woman bring happiness and sanity to someone I care for deeply for and she gives me purpose. Why do you object to that?" He asked.

"Because it feels wrong." She said looking at his blue eyes.

"How many times do you have to be told that you are empusae? I am as well and who understands the duality better then another like you? Why should it be wrong to wish to share what I am with someone?" Admal demanded.

"Admal." She sighed and then lay back on his couch.

"Do you know frightened I was when I saw you in there? Do you have any idea how terrified I was that he would destroy you?" He asked making her look at him.

"No." She mumbled with a heavy heart.

"I do not expect fidelity Isha. I cannot promise it myself but I can promise you that I love you and it mean something. I can promise you that I will always wish for more love and wish only you to bear me children. Does this bother you so?" He asked searching her eyes.

"I know I love you too but how big can our hearts be?" Asuna asked him.

"As big as we need. Why can you not see that?" Admal inquired feeling anger and resentment.

"I do not know." She said looking away.

"Bah Isha! I am tired. I need rest and food. I intend to hunt mortals too." He said in absolute fury.

She was up suddenly and laid him out flat. She cut her neck and her blood dripped onto his face and chest.

"If you need blood then take it from the mother of your child." She growled out.

"But my child needs your blood stubborn woman. Go to sleep or fuck one of your beautiful men and let me eat a criminal!" He said gently shoving her off.

She fell back and he stood up. He phased out and she was growling out wildly. Asuna got up and she quickly went threw the clothes he had in his closet for her. Most were flesh bearing and she picked a black dress with a plunging neck line and no back. It had sleeves that were split and she put on thigh high black boots. The mixed inu pulled her hair up in a pony tail and she knew his hunting grounds now too. It was later in the night and he would go to one of three clubs. He was hateful of mortals that caused death and destruction and he enjoyed causing them fear. Asuna appeared at Club Womb first and then Club Atom. He was not there and then she checked at Velours. He was on the floor and he was dancing. She watched him flirt and use his considerable charm with a dangerous looking ningen. The ningen had no clue that the man he probably intended to rob or rape was an old blood drinker with vicious tendencies. She observed as Admal let himself be led to the bar and the ningen ordered him a drink. The man had black hair and full sleeves of tattoos on his arms. His dark beady eyes followed Admal and Asuna knew he wanted to take her blue eyed lover.

"Good?" The man asked running his hand down Admal's back.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. Why are we still here?" He asked the mortal.

The ningen smiled a nasty smile and Asuna stepped up. Admal's jaw dropped and she stared at the man. Her eyes bled green and she stared at him long enough until he just slipped away. She turned to the Shouten prince who was choking down his anger.

"How dare you!" He said in anger under his breath.

"I told you to feed from me. I have ekimmu after my blood. Is it not good enough for you?" Asuna demanded.

"I do not wish to feed too much from you right now! Is that okay with you?" Admal mumbled.

"If you are worried for our child…." She said softly.

"Yes! I am worried for her or him. I worry for it constantly." He admitted.

"Come back to your home." She commanded.

"I am hunting. You should not be here." He snapped.

"I will not allow it." Asuna snapped back.

"Isha, I swear you are pissing me off!" The Shouten prince said walking away from her.

"Admal!" She growled.

They were garnering attention and she hissed as she followed him. Admal walked out through the back of the club and she followed. There were some mortals milling about and he continued to walk and ignore her. He purposely left to go to a nasty part of town. They were in a section that was highly questionable and shady as he was on the prowl. He phased out when there was no one to see and she growled at his obstinacy. Admal was truly close by and he had found a drug dealer and he had sank his fangs deeply in the jugular of the heinous individual. He made his bite hurt and feel painful as they sank to their knees. His lover could not find him as he was masking himself. He gluttoned himself as he felt the heart of the mortal slowly start to give out. He let the bastard drop dead and he wiped his mouth. He was angry and he was fuming that his lover felt so self righteous to order him how he could feed. She would not dare tell Maec how he could take in blood but she felt the right with him. He heard her growling in a very canine like fashion and he looked at her. He was wearing a black tank top that fitted his physique perfectly and his pants were of the boot cut variety in a dark wash. He looked sexy and she was panting.

"Go ahead and preach. Let me get rid of the body." He said sneering.

"Your lack of empathy is sickening!" Asuna said in anger.

"It is not lack of empathy! I hate these bastards! I hate their sick ways and how they used to trap our kind. Mortals are nothing but I refrain from killing the supposedly innocent ones! Look at how their ignorance and stupidity have caused the deaths of countless daemons because we are supposedly the evil ones!" He roared at her.

"We are not Kami." She said softly.

"No only you, right?" Admal asked in sarcasm.

He phased out to Hueco Mundo and let the body lay in the white sand. He phased back and he stared at her in annoyance and fury. He walked up to her and grabbed her jaw forcefully. He began to kiss her violently and it turned passionate very fast. She ported them to her penthouse and he reached under the skirt of her short dress and his eyes widened considerably.

"Oh Gods Isha. You vixen." He whispered.

"Like?" She asked groaning.

"Yes. Always. Do you know how much it turns me on when you show yourself and your power?" He asked loosing his clothes.

Admal forgot his anger and gave into the beautiful creature under him who gave him so much of everything. It seemed worth putting up with her bossy ways.

Aizen lay on his bed as the female Arrancar slowly pulled the glass out. His mind turned over the recent change in her attitude. She had been belligerent but compliant before but something had changed drastically and the male Shouten had felt a need to attack him as well. Something huge was up and he needed to know exactly what it was she feared. Grimmjow was out as the Sixth Espada was considered traitor and no longer in Los Noches and he wondered who he could use to lure his nemesis. His eyes narrowed and an idea was hit upon. He closed his hollowified eyes and felt content for the moment.

Gabrielus was in Hibari's lounge and he was pleasantly buzzed and he had his children with him but they were abed with their nanny in charge and he was now drinking the amber liquor called bourbon. He found he liked it immensely and it gave him a very good buzz with very little. Hibari was in the modern era and she looked concerned. She came over and sighed softly.

"Femmina please stop. Wen is happy si?" He said staring straight ahead.

"She seems so." Hibari said shaking her head.

"Good. It is good and right in my world. The bastard Heiden is dead and Wenling can have her man harem. I am good too, si!" Gabrielus smiled.

Asuna had felt his aura and she had come into the lounge. Hibari looked up and whispered "thank you". Her mother nodded and she proceeded to put a hand on his shoulder and Gabrielus stiffened a little under her touch. Hibari saw it and she bowed out.

"Hello femmina." He said softly.

"Hello General Gabrielus. You are drunk." She said as softly.

"Not badly." He slurred a little.

"You gonna get him home?" Hibari asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

Gabrielus stood up and left some yen on the counter. Hibari stared at him as if he was nuts. He shrugged and gave her a smile. Asuna walked beside him as they went outside and he took her hand and pulled her into an alley. His kiss was deep and it made her dizzy. She tasted the alcohol and she surrendered immediately as he worked himself up fast. His forehead was pressed to hers and he made a tiny viper noise.

"I need you. I need you femmina. I need to feel your heat and your heart." He said rapidly in Latin.

"Where?" She asked breathing as hard.

He shifted them out and they appeared in Italy. It was near the water falls and he stripped her clothes. His kiss was overwhelming her and Gabrielus lifted her up. He held her up as he stood and he grunted and moaned as he worked her body up and down. Asuna whined and whimpered as he felt forbidden. Gabrielus had begun to shatter her and she hated to hide lovers. She hated to make them fell they were wrong and dirty but the white basilisk seemed to have no issue being a secret and in fact seemed to enjoy it. She ended up on her back and he was breathing hard as they both came down from their ends.

"Femmina." He murmured nuzzling her neck.

"Are you trying to drink away any issues?" Asuna asked.

"No. I just like the warmth in my belly but this is much better." He smiled brilliantly at her.

"Agh!" She cried out as he thrust hard.

"Si. I never quite understood why Amedeo became so stupid and then Valerian. Now me. You are just as much of a drug to us basilisk as we are to you, si?" He said watching her face the more he thrust.

"If that is what you think." She groaned.

"Not entirely no. You are pushy, bossy, hard to get along with, wonderful in battle, awesome in amor, and deadly. You are stunning si." Gabrielus said kissing her face all over.

"Gabrielus!" She yelped as she curved her body towards him.

"Si!" He whined too.

She did what he hoped and she sank her fangs in his neck. His words were filth and he indecent but Asuna pretty much had figured out that this was not a passing relationship. He was instituting himself deeply and he had fallen asleep on her.

Lei had shared very little of recent events and Valerian knew. He knew that the white had crept in. He was angry and jealous. He decided to venture out and check on his own. He knew his old lover and he knew how he was. The man had a will of iron and was more stubborn then he had sense. He knew to check Italy and poor Amedeo trusted the white implicitly. Gabrielus would serve his rex faithfully and protect him but matters of the heart; Gabrielus followed his dick. The Latium Basilisk were amorous and lecherous creatures. He went first to all the old villa sites and then he traveled to Rome. It took him two days but he found him at the falls. His sangria colored eyes narrowed and the bastard had brought her here. His jaw set and he moved carefully down. Gabrielus was asleep with his arms around her and she was passed out too. He tasted the air and they had been together many times. He was quiet and he took off his black pants followed by his grey button down. The white's eyes flew open and his jaw dropped. Valerian had been bold and brazen like normal and the white was breathing with sharp intakes of breath.

"Enjoy being naughty Gabrielus? I assure you I do, si?" Valerian said as his fingers found his prostate.

Asuna woke up and she witnessed Valerian causing Gabrielus to become a mess.

"Valerian?" She asked surprised.

"Si femmina. Since you cannot stay away from him then I shall make myself known to you both! You are next." He growled.

"Valerian!" The white said gasping harder.

"Si Gabrielus. You insist on being a bastard so I shall too. You take and take so take!" He growled.

Gabrielus seized up and he cried out as his cock jumped and twitched as it spasmed out his release. Valerian was being so utterly wicked and Asuna was astonished as he shouted out.

"You made a mess on our femmina Gabrielus." The black said growling out.

"Stop!" His old lover snarled.

"No. Watch femmina." The young basilisk said.

He leaned over her and licked along her belly. Both Gabrielus and Asuna were stunned silent. When the black crashed his lips against Asuna's; she groaned into it wildly. Valerian had never been shy in his lusts and he had no intentions of starting now. He ripped his lips away from the inu princess and he bared himself to his old love.

"Take me bastard!" He bit out the words.

"No!" Gabrielus hissed.

"Please." Asuna asked enraptured by the sight.

Valerian hid his smirk and he knew this femmina now. She was sometimes a slave to her desires and for some reason the sight of amor made her crazed. Gabrielus looked doubtful and shocked but prepared him and he was loosing it.

"So femmina you are naughty girl. Well I think it makes me love you more." He teased her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked dazed.

"Because I will not loose you to anyone. Oh fuck!" He groaned.

Gabrielus met Asuna's eyes and he was lost in the feeling of him again. Asuna wrapped her hand around Valerian and she watched him as he was taken. Her mouth was dry and it was decadent. He was loud and moaning and it was obvious the white was loosing his mind to everything.

"Femmina." Valerian whispered out as he was fucked thoroughly.

"Hai?" She asked softly.

"May I have your blood?" he asked panting out.

Asuna gave him her wrist and he bit in. He snarled as he took her in and the white watched her face and he was so close. She gazed at Gabrielus and she snared him. He snarled out and he was being restricted.

"Oh femmina! Not fair!" Gabrielus yelled.

She shimmied out from underneath Valerian who griped at loosing her and her deliciousness and she moved behind Gabrielus. She kissed his shoulder and his back as her fingers began to tease his scaling. She closed her eyes and Valerian hissed out and she was now holding them both back. Asuna teased him and touched the white and his eyes went totally reptilian. He was rasping so hard she thought he would bust. Valerian was stroking his own erection and was lost in the suggestion and power of the succubus; she bit into the back of Gabrielus's neck at his shoulder and he threw his head back and yelled. Valerian followed suit and how in the hell he felt the bite he was unsure but he was spasming so hard he thought he would die. The white fell back against her and she smirked. Valerian was gasping out his climax and he looked back to see Asuna holding up the former general.

"You made him pass out?" He asked laughing.

"Hai. Tell me the truth; why are you here?" She asked softly.

"Because he will not stop. I know him…he is like you canine daemons and he gets his jaws around something so he will not let go, si? I will not let go either. I am enraptured as they say and I am mated to you and he is not." He said smugly.

She smiled at him and she felt guilt. He helped to lay Gabrielus down and he leaned against her.

"We never explored if we liked femmina or not. I loved him and only him at the time but I love you now. I never stopped my care for him but it is complicated si? He needs help to protect our secret amor. I like it nasty and secret, no? Amedeo need think Gabrielus has found someone and why not me?" He teased as he filled her.

"You kinky little snake." She moaned.

"Si but I woke up and I see you! How could I not and these beautiful mammal breasts femmina. Gods they make me slobber." He said nipping her mouth.

She laughed and moaned at the same time and slowly Gabrielus came to and he witnessed what Valerian and the femmina were doing. The poor white was out of his mind in lust and he hated to admit, in love. Somehow he had come full circle and Valerian would be in his life again but with the added bonus of the femmina they both were mad about. He rolled Asuna to her side and joined in on the fun.

She lay in her bed and she was sore but felt so good. Valerian had made a show of showing up at the basilisk apartment and Amedeo had informed her that Gabrielus was back with his former general. She had acted shocked and he had been smug. She felt bad but he was territorial and Valerian had winked at her. She had blushed and Gabrielus was happy again it seemed. She contemplated her problems and she closed her eyes. Asuna fell into a deep sleep and she was in the mist. She looked around her dream world and Samyaza stared at her and she could feel his anger, despair, and fury.

"Why are you reaching me this way?" She demanded.

"You dared make ultimatums." He said in anger.

"Then do not and I will kill you." Asuna shrugged.

"You can try. Are you declaring yourself my enemy finally and forever?" Gwydion asked.

"How can you do this? How can you be such an ass? What happened the other day?" She demanded getting in his face.

"A fluke and a surge in your energies and nothing more. I am a god and you an infant. I do not bow before an infant and most certainly not when they took my reason for being! You will not accept the truth and I will not accept less." He sneered.

Her eyes widened and she made a choking sound. Samyaza was confused and he saw her fall to her knees.

"What is going on?" He cried.

"Body! Choking." She croaked out.

"Who would dare?" Gwydion snapped.

"Release my soul." Asuna rasped clawing at her throat.

Asuna was blacking out and she came to suddenly. Sanra saw her and she was smashed into a beveled mirror. The Shouten princess looked up and snarled. She could feel the residue of Samyaza's power on her and she was deep in hatred.

"You have been going to the circle a lot." Sanra said smirking coldly.

"And you have been a stupid bitch a lot!" Asuna retorted.

"Dragged you into his world did he? Well he must have much to say because he is sullen when I went to him! He will not give me his blood. Why will he not give me what he has so freely in the past?" her mortal enemy said in hate.

"Because I told him to drop you like a hot potato or else I will kill him! You do not seem to understand Sanra how much I know now!" The inu said letting her dagger appear.

Sanra shrieked and she tackled Asuna through her French doors that led to her balcony. Both onna fought back and forth. She could no longer be harmed with kemuri but she used her hiebie in vast amounts. They fought hand to hand and Asuna's face was slashed by the Shouten turned hybrid ekimmu. Asuna grabbed Sanra's shoulders and they smashed through the balcony wall. Both of them were hurtling towards the ground and Asuna used every bit of yoki to keep Sanra on this plane. Her nemesis was panicked and she punched her in the face as they fell. Both of them hit the ground and Asuna had produced a weak barrier before she hit the ground but the impact shattered bones. Sanra was screaming in agony and her enemy could not move either.

"I will not die! I will not let you kill me! You are nothing! You are a dead ekimmu reborn. You are nothing!" She screamed.

"Let me ask you bitch; did you enjoy Ganek's attentions or did you actually manipulate him too?" Asuna asked gasping back the pain.

"I was his daughter you slut! He enjoyed me and what I could do. You give yourself accolades but I made Maec great! I gave him the ingredient to kill our father." She said in a maddened tone.

"Did you kill him to protect Maec or for power?" She asked as the pain was becoming unbearable.

"I helped Maec kill him because I controlled Maec. Shouten tradition had the men as kings and I was fucking stronger then them all!" She snarled.

"So it was never about love." Her enemy stated.

"It was. I love him. I have always loved him. He was mine only until you and that whore Nia!" She said in a crazed tone.

She lost control of her yoki and Sanra grinned as she phased out. Asuna heard shouts and screams. She knew the ningen near the apartment building had seen her fall and she was still alive. She did not want to be in the news and she opened her mind fully to Nobu. He was startled awake from his bed in Sendai and he felt her pain. He sat up and ported to her. He cried out as he produced a shoki cloud and brought her to the hospital. She was in terrible pain and he began to assess her quickly. He was shocked to feel the babes however weak he could anyway. She stared at him with cloudy eyes and his own were red and tears fell.

"I produced a barrier." She whispered.

"You saved them." Nobu said trembling.

"I will not loose your daughters. I will have to die." Asuna said passing out.

Nobu had called Shinobu and his son showed up. Nanami was still in the past and he was going to demand she come home. They got her stable and he realized she intended to make certain his daughters were born. He cried near her and Shinobu patted his back. They watched her breathe deeply as she healed from the latest trauma.

He was freaking and he was pacing the circle. Sanra would not dare show her face here at the moment and he was worried. He was angry at her but he truly did not want her dead. Samyaza felt an unfamiliar presence and he looked to see the shinigami.

"She attacked me." He said calmly.

"Truly? Well how inconvenient for you. I did not show up in your plane for you to show an interest in my enemy!" The ekimmu said crossing his arms.

"Well see before she did not interest me as much. You tell me that a being I wish to replace is your father. How should I react?" Aizen stated smoothly.

"He only cares for balance. He only cares to stay deep within his own little world and let us sort it out." Samyaza snapped.

"Kami should care do you not agree? I will possess her and you? Well you will be like Izanagi. You will be forgotten as well." He smiled calmly.

The eyes of the shinigami were not natural and were filled with such a horrible malice. He crossed his arms and only stared at the other being.

"You betray me and I will end you." The ekimmu said in a horribly cold tone.

"But you are here and I can freely go wherever I wish and soon I will be able to go anywhere." The old shinigami said.

Aizen was gone and he was shaking in fury. The little bitch had been going behind his back the whole time. He knew the only way to stop what he started would be to give the soul of his sister the abilities to fend off what he had set in motion. He howled in frustration and wished the infants had just died out. He hated most of them and they had only wrought pain and suffering. Because of them, most of the ekimmu had been trapped. Very few found ways of escape and he was searching. He only wished to be with her and now he had allowed his ancient grudges to put her in danger yet again. He felt the cold blood run down his face and his fair sister had allowed her heart to rule her and she had been destroyed by those she had sought to defend. He phased back within the muck and cold and sent out those to find the Novak.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Naraku wakes up and he makes alliances. Sanra has to search and further mess with things better left to history as she messes with innocents. Enemies square off as things slowly become in focus. The Shikon era is opened as Sounga is searched for and sought desperately. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Breaking Loose the Dangerous Roads

She woke up and she hurt but it was good. It was so good because the look of agony on Sanra's face had been worth it. Asuna turned her head and Nobu was there asleep. She made a noise and he jumped up. He grabbed the Widow and infused her IV and she groaned softly.

"Bless you healer." She said smiling as it warmed her.

"I cannot believe you saved them and managed to shatter your legs and lower spine." Nobu admonished.

"Oh well. I will heal and that bitch was hurt!" Asuna said giggling.

"Fool!" He said emotionally.

"Well I am here and you look so pensive." She said kissing him.

"Asuna!" He growled.

"Are my legs still broken?" She asked softly.

"No but it is not wise to and oh Kami." He said as she pulled him forward.

"Shut up healer. Examine me very well please." His mate purred.

"I am going to hell. I am going to hell and you are dragging me." Nobu moaned in jest.

"Well then shall we enjoy the journey together?" She teased.

She slept as the widow and her kumo love had exhausted her. She was within her own mind and he was within the mist.

"Why do you hide yourself?" Asuna demanded.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"I am at the hospital. Your follower and I fell from a very high place." She commented looking around.

"She was the one trying to kill you?" Gwydion asked shaking in anger.

"Are you really so naive?" She asked him.

"I am not naïve but I expect those I impart things on and to, to obey my will." He snapped coming from his mist.

"Let me go." She commanded him.

"How dare you order me. How dare you order anything from me ever!" He said screaming in fury.

"Gwydion! Let me go." Asuna hissed in anger and more.

She sat up in the hospital room and she knew Nobu would throw a fit but she pulled her IV out and she quickly dressed in the yukata in crimson silk and she ported to the circle. She stepped in and she let her yoki go. He stepped out of a stone and he looked angry. She walked straight up to him and grabbed him. She used her whole yoki and she was able to throw him into the corporeal plane. He was again outside of the circle and she marched out of it too. Her legs hurt some but she slammed herself against him. He had no time to react but she was ripping at his long tunic. Asuna ported them and they appeared in Karakura Town. She hated his cold skin and she stepped him backwards into her large shower. She turned it on hot and he moaned and she pulled off his now sopping clothes. She shed her yukata and he was stunned. The heat felt heavenly and she was taking total control.

"What have you done?" He asked shutting his eyes and feeling the heat consume him.

"Making you remember! I am going to make you remember what it feels like to be corporeal." She said in a low growl.

His eyes opened and they were that blue that sent shivers down her spine. She crashed her lips to his and he responded viciously and the kiss spilled blood. Asuna wrapped both of their hands around his male flesh and he groaned and rasped into her mouth. His body was feeling things and nerves that he had forgotten about. She was doing and using her yoki. Gwydion was trembling badly and this woman was brutal. She slid down his body and he cried out as she took his cock into her mouth.

"This. I forgot. I forgot Arianrhod. Oh by the heavens it feels. I feel." He said in such a tone.

She eyed him and she teased the tip and underneath the slightly slender but long length. He was groaning and speaking a language that she did not know and his palms smacked the wet travertine tiles. She used the tip of her tongue and she met his eyes.

"Do not let me be done. I want to be with you." He rasped.

She barely grazed his crown with her teeth and he hissed out and groaned. She slowly slid back up his body and Gwydion was shaking violently. He lifted his palms and cupped her face as he kissed her over and over. She was now positive it was Terre de Brume that made these beings cold and hateful. She began to wonder if it was better if it was not busted open and he lifted her up. They continued to kiss as he merged with her. Asuna was lost in how right he felt when he was away from the stones. Her hands were tangled in his hair and he kissed all over her face and he phased them suddenly. She stared up at his face and his blue eyes were filled with something and such pain. They were both wet but he had transported them to her bed and Gwydion began a slow pace. Asuna saw a flash and she saw him; he was in the arms of an onna with silvery white hair and pale blue eyes. She had marks on her body but she also bore the moon on her forehead. She stared at him now and he was staring down at her.

"Gwydion." She whispered in a deep, husky voice.

"Arianrhod?" He asked stunned.

"We had the same eyes. We shared a soul." She whispered in that trance again.

"Ye-yes." He wept.

She leaned her head up to meet his lips and he sobbed softly as he kissed her. He snapped his hips and he was on emotional overload. He held onto her as their pelvises met and he kissed her throat and she moaned for him. He did not want to go back. He did not want to ever go back as he clasped his hands in hers. The power of the connection was so much and so beautiful and Gwydion clasped his hands in hers as he poured what felt like his soul into her flesh. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he knew he would be dragged back.

"What did you see?" He asked brushing his lips across her throat.

"We were on a tall cliff over the ocean. I think it must have been England." She said sleepily.

"You saw when I made you mine." He said in a sleepy tone.

"You speak what language?" Asuna asked feeling heaviness in her limbs.

"Gaelic." He said staring at her body.

"I drained my yoki. You have more time but it takes much from me." She admitted.

He could only stare at her and he sought a breast. She yelped out as he suckled and fed from her. Asuna was wandering in her own mind and he sensually brought her another end.

"Please tell me you will not help her anymore." She begged him.

"Why do you ask me to stop trying to get to you?" Gwydion demanded.

"Because you are here." Asuna mumbled as she wrapped her hand around him again.

"But I want to be here permanently. Arianrhod why do you torture me so?" He groaned.

"I could torture you." She smiled a little.

His blue eyes widened as she teased him. His skin tingled in such ways and the passion had made him crazed. She wrapped her mouth around him and he arched under her. That wicked tongue teased the tiny bit of skin underneath the head of his cock and he lost it. This corporeal form released copious amounts of seed and she licked and sucked him down. She lifted her mouth and he was straining to stay. She crawled up to his mouth and she made him taste his own climax. He greedily accepted the offering and it was exactly what she would do; make him taste his himself. She growled softly and he was breathing hard.

"I will pull you back again and again. I will force you to remember this." She said as she dropped her mouth to his chest.

"My heart. I only exist for you. I cannot stay." He cried out.

She pulled back and she had plans. If he would not listen to logic; she would make him listen to his cock. Asuna decided to seduce him away from Sanra and make him fully corporeal again.

She showed up at Osamu's apartment and he looked tired. He waved at his sister and Aya took their young son and daughter to the other room.

"I need you right now." She said softly.

"Okay sister I am your disposable. Let me tell Aya." Osamu stated as he walked to his bedroom.

Aya smiled at him and he smiled at her.

"I will be back." He whispered.

"Hai. Love you inu." She grinned.

He grinned back and pathed back his love. Osamu followed Asuna out and Aya began to do her necessary clean up after their daughter and son. She felt a presence and she turned to see the gold haired onna with green eyes. She stared at her and Annka looked her over.

"We need to chat spider." She said flatly.

"Oh really? What about?" Aya asked getting agitated.

"About my place in Osamu's life and how I need you too. You see I am needed to help my young ones but I have an issue and I have no one to care for him. Firstly you must know that I pulled rank over your mate." Annka said.

"You made him your bitch. I know all about it. He does not think I do but I do. You are not of this plane and so your little need to feel is really no threat to me." The kumo general said crossing her arms.

"My but are you not a sly one." She said smirking.

"A lot smarter then you think. I led troops for hundreds of years whore." The funnel web stated.

Annka smirked and she moved with such swiftness and she had the pups. She phased them to the West and she locked eyes with Augusta. The Western lady stared in shock and then her grandmother was gone. Annka showed back up and slammed Aya against the wall. She snarled and tried to raise her hand.

"I need you corporeal but I need you on my side. Unfortunately I am not a sweet and honest woman. Your mating to Osamu is needed so I shall sanction it but your mouth is just like his. I like you." She grinned.

"Let me go you ancient cunt!" Aya snarled.

"Ayan and Sam are with Augusta at the moment so they are with their family. You have brass balls spideress and now you will have extra powers." Annka said flatly.

"Get off of me!" She screamed.

"Sorry young one but you will be of help this way." The ekimmu said jerking her head to the side.

Aya was horrified but pleasure erupted in her brain and Annka drank and drank from her. She felt her body weaken terribly. She panicked and she was being killed. She tried to scream out and Annka pulled back.

"No not die but be reborn." The golden haired ekimmu said.

She cut her own neck and Aya was horrified but too weak to fight back. She pressed Aya's mouth to the wound and she suppressed the groan that came up from her throat. This girl was strong and she was a worthy reborn. She was worthy of Osamu and she would make certain that the man she loved would never loose her. He would be violently angry but Aya would know her mind. She was a liability if she could not fight the upcoming battles. She felt her fangs sink in and she held her close.

"Good girl. You know I do this for the right reasons. I love him too but you must be strong. Good girl. Glutton yourself my daughter. Glutton yourself. You will sleep and when you wake up I will feed you. You will be a power to reckon with. The planes are going to fall open. I can see it already. Very good. Go to sleep my girl and I will protect you love." She whispered as Aya's eyes slowly closed.

Annka picked her up and she laid her out on the bed she shared with her inu mate. She knew he would go through the roof but it was necessary. She was seeing things that the others were not and it was going to be bad. There were other ekimmu who were just plain evil and they would prey upon the infants and they would not stand a chance.

One moment Osamu had been calm and collected and the next he snarled like a banshee. He ported out and he appeared in his apartment and his mate was laid out on their bed and she appeared dead. His pups were missing and he could not breathe.

"Aya! Aya!" He snarled in agony as he fell beside her.

He laid his head on her chest and there was nothing. He choked back sobs and he could not stop them. Asuna appeared and she saw the miniscule heart beat that her brother did not.

"Osamu! She is not dead." Asuna said nearing her sister in law.

"There is no heart beat!" He cried.

"There is but it is faint. She is in a death sleep." She said looking her over.

Asuna realized she had been taken by a blood drinker and she stared at Osamu. He heard her thoughts and his mouth dropped open. He covered his mouth and a cry escaped.

"She has been turned Osamu." His twin said gently.

"By who? What for?" He snarled.

"I honestly believe Annka." She sighed.

"You would be correct." The ekimmu said from across the room.

Osamu was on her so fast that it spoke of his true nature but she forced him down to his knees with her will alone.

"I did not do it to hurt her; in fact she felt rapture as I took from her. She has a strong will and a good mind. She will heal faster now and she has taken in my blood." She said smugly.

"Pardon? You gave her your blood?" Osamu asked shaking in rage.

"Yes. She has my blood now and you will be surprised at how strong she will be. Your little Aya called me an ancient cunt. I love you Osamu and now she is mine." Annka said crossing her arms.

Asuna knew what she was doing but to Osamu it was a violation of trust, of honor, and of decency. He was furious and his beloved Aya suffered for his interaction with the ekimmu.

"Where are my pups?" He demanded.

"With your mother. It would not do for them to see their mother die her corporeal death." She shrugged.

"You bitch!" The inu prince said loosing his temper.

Osamu was flung against a wall and pressed under tremendous mental pressure. Asuna went to defend him and she too was slammed.

"You are two of the Four Branches but you are still young in this life. Do not even think you could take me on." She said coldly.

"You have been to Terre de Brume as of late." Asuna remarked wryly.

"How do you know?" She demanded.

"Because you are acting like stone. Release us Annka. I understand why you did what you did but it was cruel and you should have asked!" The inu princess growled.

Osamu was trembling and he stared at Aya as if she was in fact dead. Annka rolled her eyes and Asuna narrowed hers.

"Gwydion acts the same. When I get him from the circle then he acts more like a normal youkai." She whispered.

"Excuse me? You managed Gwydion from the circle?" Annka asked shocked.

"Hai. I am able to get him from the circle for short periods." She said flatly.

"The veil between here and there must be thin for you to do such a thing! You have strong powers girl and you are good but not that good." She said in a condescending tone.

"Why Annka, why?" Osamu snarled in an emotional tone.

"Because I need a guardian for Leif and your other two need a stronger one as well! I can see weak spots. You do not want my breathren here Osamu and I will have our son protected and if it means taking Aya then I shall do so!" She hissed.

"You should have asked at least her! You should have asked me!" He snarled.

"Sorry Osamu but it was a matter of urgency." She said releasing them.

"How long will she sleep?" He asked choked up.

"Only this night. My blood is strong." She said fading away.

Osamu was morose and Asuna held him as he wept. Aya looked peaceful and beautiful as she lay there and he eventually called the West and found out if his pups were well. He was astonished to find out that Leif was there as well. Annka did not just leave their pup with anyone and he grew concerned.

Aya's eyes flew open and pains hit her stomach that felt as though it was being twisted and gutted. She sat up and her chest heaved. Osamu startled and she stared at him as if he was lunch.

"Aya? Dearest?" He said watching her.

"You know what I want?" She asked in a very seductive tone.

"Lunch?" He asked wryly.

She suppressed the laugh as her stomach hurt. She jumped on him and he truly felt like he was a piece of meat on a serving platter. She was fixing to sink her fangs into his neck when she was hauled off by Annka.

"Sorry darling but you would probably kill him. Eat." She said pressing her mouth to her chest.

Aya did not care and sank in her fangs. Osamu blinked and he saw his longtime mate feeding from Annka and he flushed.

"Does this turn you on my sweet boy?" Annka asked.

"Shut up!" He growled.

"She is in raptures you know. Shall I make it better?" The ekimmu asked.

Aya began to moan loudly as she took in the powerful blood. Osamu shifted on his rear as he heard her and he glared at his golden haired lover. He picked up a scent from Aya and he growled softly.

"You did not take her kumo nature?" He asked stunned.

"Oh no. She can even turn into a spider but she will need blood to survive and she has another form." She whispered as her eyes seemed to glow.

Annka let Aya go and the hybrid ekimmu turned on Osamu. The former succubus smirked and Aya was still hungry.

"Take him my girl." She said grinning.

"Do huh?" He growled.

Aya stripped and Annka slammed Osamu down. He was in absolute shock as Aya began to rove her lips over him and he looked at Annka as if she was nuts.

"You perverted bitch! You intend to watch?" He asked shocked.

"Oh shush. I intend to play. You are a virile man and I am an ekimmu. You may not stand later." She grinned.

Aya swallowed him and his eyes bled green. She knew how to please him very well and he was groaning immediately What made him suddenly harder then he had ever been was what Annka did. He knew she was doing it for him and it made him mad with lust. Aya almost choked as the ekimmu physically spread her open and began to tongue and lick at her clit. Osamu could smell what it was doing to Aya and he was groaning and hissing as his kumo mate sucked him off.

"Annka! You evil wench. You did this on purpose. Oh fuck! Let me come you bitch!" He whined.

The ekimmu grinned as she pleasured the beautiful hybrid. Osamu was easy to tease and make crazed. He loved female flesh and he rasped and groaned as she kept him back. Aya had to pull back and shriek softly as she came. Annka moved away from her center and she began to kiss Osamu. He snarled into it and eagerly took it. Aya was still in a haze and hungry but Annka was suddenly moaning louder. Aya had slipped a finger deep within her and she found her spot fast. The ekimmu had not expected the hybrid out of her stupor so soon and she groaned and Osamu snarled more as Aya sheathed him within her. His first mate jerked Annka back and she was growling too and Osamu was panting. He was weighted down by two very beautiful onna and he was staring at them. He watched Aya spread Annka's nether lips and inject her with kumo venom. A smile spread on his face and he watched the ancient being become a mess.

"Next time ask bitch!" Aya growled in her ear.

"You are awake." Annka groaned out.

"Hai and you are a high handed onna. Fine." The spideress said.

Aya grabbed her chest and began to roll her nipples and her nether region felt on fire and throbbed with absolute glory. She could not believe the woman's audacity but she went with it. She rounded her hips on Osamu and she moved Annka with her fluidly. Aya kissed and nibbled along Annka's neck and shoulder as they moved and her hands pinched and rolled her nipples. Osamu had to give his kumo onna credit and she had one upped the ekimmu. He was going to have the most glorious climax and one hell of a hard on from the memory of this moment. Osamu watched his first mate drift her hand down Annka's stomach and begin to rub her clit furiously and he watched and his breath hitched. The ekimmu onna threw back her head and she screamed in ecstasy as she came hard. Aya felt Osamu tense up and he snarled out as she clenched on him. Annka had bit her in the neck and she too was in raptures. All of them were making obscene and passionate moans as they all spasmed perspectively. Annka lost her mind and she pulled Aya to her lips and passionately kissed her. Aya felt her tongue and she groaned softly and she felt the possessive nature of the creature taking her. Osamu was utterly captivated by the scene.

"Good Kamis." He whispered in awe.

Soon Annka had Aya under her and next to Osamu and she was being ravished by the ekimmu.

"Oh Kami. Osamu! Oh Kami help me." Aya screamed as Annka paid her back.

He watched as his second mate suddenly marked Aya in a fit of passion and spilled blood. She opened her mind wide to him and opened herself totally. She showed him exactly why she had taken Aya. Osamu was stricken and the ekimmu had given his first mate a gift of immeasurable power and strength because she loved him that much. Annka loved him that much but she was falling for his feisty and sweet Aya too.

Asuna was in Hakurei-zan and she felt him all around her. She had given him some time to deal with his injuries. She felt a powerful mind and knew who was influencing the whole. Out of the shadows stepped the hanyou bathed in blue yoki. His black hair was past shoulder length and his normally mahogany eyes were brown. He was quite naked and he immediately gathered her in his arms and kissing her. Naraku very much needed to feel her and needed her. Their love making was passionate and absolutely riveting but he needed to return to his life. His mate was asleep in his arms and he kissed her neck. She had shown him mentally all that had occurred and he was quite proud of her. He was intrigued by the ability to pull the ekimmu out and he made a mental note to meet this man who had been mated to her in her Kami form. It was an intriguing idea and power was always good. His lips began to nibble on her belly and he felt Nobu's daughters in her belly and they were essentially his children as well. He slipped two fingers into her and his thumb toyed with her clit as she came alive from her sleep. She was gasping and moaning for him and he was just plain wicked. Hisashi was completely pushed aside and he, the ningen was in control. He had news for the whore Sanra but he was more vicious then just the kumo part and he was out for revenge. He was out for pain and suffering and as his former self he was quite good at such.

"Miss me?" Naraku asked amused.

"Hai of course." Asuna groaned for him.

"You are flushed my darling. Are you okay?" He asked amused.

"Evil!" She said meeting his eyes.

"Hai but we established that with the vilest villain in Japanese history did we not? I just love the fact that you are who you are." He grinned.

Asuna gave him a look and he chuckled as he hovered over her. Her eyes opened wide and she choked softly.

"You are so wrong." She groaned as he used his shape shifting abilities.

"Why? Do you not like this wicked half breed?" Naraku chuckled.

His body was on fire and his loins burned but he forced himself to make his beloved pass out. He was quite glad she had gone to meet him in the past. His mind was going over everything he had seen and he was making plans. He was curious and he knew the white basilisk had entered her life too. That surprised him very little. He needed to make rounds and make certain that her men understood they answered to him. It was good to be king.

Naraku walked the circle and he was curious as hell. He had seen the being in her memories as both his cold self and the corporeal form. He wandered around and he felt a presence.

"Why are you here?" He heard behind him.

"I wonder at your devices to get what you wish ekimmu. You should be intelligent but you are doing anything but." Naraku commented meeting green eyes.

"So says you?" Gwydion said with anger.

"Hai. You unleashed that creature and she harms to get what she seeks. You wish for Sounga then actually deal with a creature that can make something happen instead of that freak!" The hanyou said getting right in his face.

"You are in my personal space." The ekimmu said actually breathing a little faster.

"Highly telepathic. She keeps very little from me and I must say the look on your face was interesting. Imagine being corporeal forever and being apart of us. You are an ancient Kami and I assure I am as close to a modern one as they come." He said with an arrogant air.

Gwydion was intrigued by his dark nature and Arianrhod's love of this creature. She protected him and loved him insanely and he stepped back.

"This weapon can open my plane. Sanra has sought it for a long time but I think it lost." He said staring at him.

"Not really lost so much as misplaced by a missing Tengu. Touga, who is Asuna's grandsire and a brother from another previous life, is no longer in Soul Society. Know anything?" The halfling asked directly.

"I have no way to be in that plane. The matter that makes up those beings is different. It is all depends what kind of ether being you are." He said flatly.

"Very interesting. You do realize you will no longer deal with that Shouten cunt?" Naraku said examining his claws.

"Oh really? So says you?" Gwydion said furiously.

"Hai. I will be the one to destroy you. Asuna is even scared of me. I assure you that I am not to be trifled with and I have very little conscience. I love my mate and children but I have killed for minor things. I love mind games and I have made families destroy themselves. Think on that." Naraku said smiling.

Gwydion knew this corporeal was seriously powerful and he could see the attraction for Sanra. This beast could not be tamed and Arianrhod had only calmed this creature. He actually believed this man and believed he could destroy him. He would have not believed that to be so from many.

"I will back off. I only wanted to be with her. I only wished to get back to her." He said hoarsely.

"Well you can be redeemed. I have been." The hanyou said smirking a mysterious smile.

"Somehow I doubt that you have fully redeemed yourself." Gwydion stated.

"Do not really care. I have what I want except that whore's head on a pike." He smiled cruelly.

The ekimmu only watched the black haired daemon make himself comfortable and they began to plot,

Sanra was on the prowl and she was in a mood to hurt someone. She was in a mood to violate and cause severe pain. Yes, she wanted to hurt the silver haired strumpet and she was in Japan. The Shouten princess watched history played out and she saw a being of beauty and knew he was a halfling just like Naraku. This being actually canine ears and he was cute and bordered on sinfully handsome at the same time. He was also rough around the edges. He wielded a sword of great power that she knew from the beast known as Touga. That particular male was emotionally torn up and felt guilt in spades. She had especially enjoyed using his body to hurt her enemy. That had been brilliant. The young halfling was brandishing his sword like an idiot and he was really too young.

"Be careful with such big things little boy." She said coming from the woods.

"What the fuck?" The hanyou asked raising a silvery-black brow.

"Yes well you may think that later. How sweet. You have daddy's fang. Where is the rest and where does sleep in his death?" She asked.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha asked coldly and pointing Tetsaiga at her.

"An enemy of your family. I really, really do not like them at all." Sanra said smirking.

"Yeah well you're an ugly cow. Get the hell outta my way." He said brandishing his fang wildly.

"Ugly? I am offended half breed! I have eaten some of the most beautiful people ever." She laughed meanly.

"Eaten huh? You need to eat some more; you're a bit on the skinny side wench." He growled.

Sanra cracked a genuine smile and suddenly was behind him. She injected hiebie into him and he shouted out in pain.

"Do you have a pretty cock? That might let you live a little longer if you do? Does your hair suggest that your groin is the same?" She asked palming his cock.

He snarled out and he was still fairly new with his fang. She had come here for several reasons and Naraku was out and about and his evil version and this being had yet to run across Sounga. No, she was getting desperate and Samyaza had allowed his stupid prick to think for him and Sanra felt a rather impressive set from the hanyou.

"Well well. You may be good for something after all." She said suddenly sinking her fangs into his neck.

"FUCK!" He snarled out in pain.

Blood spilled down his chest and he realized he was outmatched and Kagome was around here somewhere. She had been pissed at him when he had stomped little Shippou into the ground but really the kitsune was annoying.

"Inuyasha?" He heard.

Sanra looked up and saw a mortal girl come into the clearing. Her eyes were wide with shock and Sanra sneered.

"A fucking priestess? Oh halfling you can do better then that. Stupid Japanese daemons. You keep swinging that big sword boy and I will see you soon." She said kissing his cheek and squeezing his crotch for good measure.

Sanra phased out and Inuyasha fell. Kagome ran to him and he brushed her off. The creature reeked of death and blood; she had also touched him and he blushed at that. He lowered his head and muttered something rude as he stomped off.

/

Inuyasha was up in a tree and he was awake and watching. He neck was killing him and the shit that bitch had injected him with hurt like hell too. Kagome was asleep in her sleeping bag and Shippou was asleep next to her. He laid his head against the tree and he felt sick. He refused to succumb and he didn't feel right. Something was near and he jumped down and followed his nose. Soon he was slammed down stomach first and his hands bound out in front of him.

"Are you a virgin?" The female asked smirking.

"Go to hell!" He said muffled by the ground.

"Oh goody! I love pure flesh." She laughed more.

He was horrified suddenly by the feeling of his clothes gone; as if they had never been there. Sanra admired his toned backside and he was a specimen. She smiled and she remembered Maec as a young man. Anger at his betrayal hit her and she decided she needed a pet. She needed something to play with and bring pleasure to her. She spread his toned ass cheeks and she would make him scream not in pain but raw pleasure. She leaned back to his shoulder and bit in again but she removed her hiebie. He grunted in relief and she let her fingertips play with his puckered hole.

"What the fuck! Stop that! STOP!" He raged.

"Oh shush. No one can hear you. I am a Shouten if you should like to hurl curses at me. I am an ether being and royalty. I am a shape shifter as well but this is my true corporeal form. If there is another you prefer let me know. I like pain but I also like pleasure and you will have it tonight. I will make you come so fucking hard that you will feel drained and used. I almost want to fuck you right now." She said groaning softly as she played with his twinging entrance.

He was sick and horrified and the ground muffled his snarls and insults. He felt a tongue and he gasped as she licked and teased him there. He was getting small shocks and the poor young hanyou was sickened to think that his body found this pleasurable. He felt her tongue slide past the ring of muscles and a groan was ripped from his mouth.

"Stop! I ain't this way. Whore stop!" He snarled.

"Oh you stupid boy. You will be this way. This brings vast pleasure; why do you think it is so sought. You are so tight around my finger. Should you like me to suck your cock too? Would that make it less dirty to you?" She grinned at his silver head.

"Hate you!" He said trying to fight what she was doing.

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened when something brushed something deep inside of him. He coughed and groaned as she did it again.

"You look like her a little and by the Gods I hate her and I will defile every member of her family." Sanra hissed.

He was suddenly flipped and his lungs burned from the force of it. He could see her face and she smiled as she stared down at him.

"The priestess! You loved the priestess too! How cute! I hear your mind. Well I have seen her form." She said and her appearance melted to Kikyo.

His eyes widened in horror and sickness nearly overcame him. His first love was there in likeness and her fingers again became buried to the knuckle in his ass. This evil bitch knew what she was doing by using her face and he was frightened. His amber eyes opened and he saw her eyes.

"Do you like this Inuyasha?" She whispered.

"Ha-ai. Oh Kamis hai." He moaned suddenly.

"Inuyasha look at me please. So long." Sanra's shifted lips said.

"Hai. Kikyo!" He groaned.

She was playing him perfectly and she barely kissed his beautiful erection. She marveled at his size and just how beautiful the halfling was. She could take the time to fuck him as this priestess. It would actually be fun she decided. She began to suck on the now purple head and he was whining and keening badly. Sanra dug at his slit and the poor boy screamed out in the pleasure. He was a nasty minded little thing she could see and she smirked. She liked the idea of defiling a prince of that putrid land. Sanra moved to straddle him and he whimpered. She let him slide into her and threw back her head as she felt him throb inside of her.

"Good boy." She grinned as she stared at the sky.

Something was niggling his senses and it was not good. He was lying in his bed and he remembered strange events. He rolled to his side and he gently shook Asuna. Ishin snored softly on the other side and his mate lifted her head.

"Hai?" She asked.

"Something is not right." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked gently.

"I mean something is bad wrong." Naraku mumbled.

"Well do not be cryptic!" She growled.

"I am not certain but I think; I think I am having memories of Sanra inserting herself into the Shikon issue." He said meeting her eyes.

"What?" She said sitting up.

Ishin grumbled and went back to snoring. Asuna and Naraku stared at him and their passion had been rather exhausting. Naraku got up and pulled her with him. He led her into the other room and she watched him pace.

"Your uncle. Inu-prick became very distracted and overwhelmed. He was too young to understand what the hell she was." He growled.

"You are suggesting I go back?" She asked.

"Hai. Asuna as much as the Shikon incident was an ordeal it was too important in all of our lives. Shit!" He cursed.

"I shall return. Damn her!" She snapped as she went to the large closets.

Ishin came stumbling into the ante chamber and rake his hand through his black hair.

"Why are you all up?" He grumbled.

"Sanra has shown up in the past; lucky me!" She snapped.

"Great just great. First time I get my hands on you in months and that whore shows up. Great." Ishin complained going back to bed.

Naraku shook his head and she stared at Ishin in disbelief.

"I am assuming he has been a little needy." Naraku commented.

"Would seem so." She walked into the bedroom.

Ishin was grumbling and he was getting comfortable. Asuna rolled him flat to his back and she pulled down his sleep pants. He groaned when she took him into her mouth. His face was beautiful in his rapture and Asuna made certain to unfurl her thoughts and feelings in his mind and soul. Naraku watched with lidded eyes and he fisted his own length at the erotic sight. Ishin arched towards her in his completion and he was breathless as he came hard. His seed spilled a little from her lips and she lifted her mouth with a satisfied smile. His eyes were heavy and she kissed his mouth as he dove his tongue deep. Naraku moaned softly and he knew his mate. She would take care of him soon as well. There were times he absolutely loved being mated to a slobbering inu mixed with a succubus.

Asuna was in the past as Naraku had indicated and she decided she needed to see Hideaki. She was spying on him and she was filled with massive lust. Her mind was going and she realized she had a plan. She had a plan how to save him and she would speak with Jin. She would have to keep their pup with her but the Hideaki she had mated would agree. He was sparring a soldier and this was the era of the Shikon incident and her sire's army was very active. Hideaki's hair was long and pulled up in a pony tail as he worked with the younger inu. Asuna had covered her markings and she jumped down in the middle of the melee. The inu general's mouth dropped. There was a female inu of beauty and she smirked at him. She let her hand out and a fang appeared. The other soldiers were shocked and she grinned at Hideaki.

"Bring it big boy." She purred.

"Pardon me but who are you?" Hideaki asked surprised.

"A warrior. Come on General. Afraid a girl will whip your ass?" Asuna asked sweetly.

"Oh hell no!" He growled.

He swung his blade and it met her fang. They parried and arced their blades fast. She struck his hard and with deadly accuracy. Hideaki knew this fighting style and he recognized a student of Sesshomaru immediately; how the hell a girl was trained he had no clue but she was an excellent swordsmen and she had an aura that was suppressed. He could still feel it but by the Kamis if it was unleashed, he shuddered. She was friendly but determined to win. She avoided his water yoki and she slammed him hard against a tree with a gust of wind yoki reminiscent of the Taisho's fang; Tensaiga. She pressed herself against him and held Konkisaiga to his throat and stole a quick kiss. The soldiers hooted and hollered as he stared at now green eyes.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"Later. Make sure you are undressed and fisting your own length for me though." Asuna said softly and licked at his lips.

Her brazen actions startled him and she stepped back and ported out. His vice-general moved forward to ask if he was okay and Hideaki looked over at Kunio and he was still in awe and more.

"That female is something." Hideaki muttered.

"She played you General Hideaki." Kunio stated bluntly.

"Hai." He nodded.

Hideaki looked around but she was gone as far as he could tell. Asuna was behind a nearby tree and she grinned the whole time.

/

He had worked the troops and he waited on word from Sesshomaru. He would receive word from his lord every so often about the crap with the hanyou named Naraku. Hideaki was in charge of all things military in his absence and the council headed up the West as far as politics. Sesshomaru ran a tight ship even when he was away. He went to his chambers near the barracks and he was still wet from a recent bath and he wore only a light yukata. He was startled to find the female who had brazenly beaten him leaning against a wall in his room. He looked around and nothing was disturbed and she now had on a pale blush colored hanfu. His throat was dry and he had expected his new lover Salori but this onna was beautiful and mysterious.

"I told you to be naked and pleasuring yourself. You do not listen very well." She teased.

"Perhaps if I knew who you were onna." He said crossing his arms.

"Hn." She muttered.

She walked up to him and kissed him. Hideaki was surprised and she was a devilish thing as she teased his lips. He opened them to her tongue and he groaned suddenly. He decided she was most definitely wicked.

-Like this? - She pathed.

-Huh? - He thought back.

Hideaki jerked back and his violet eyes stared at her. Asuna had a soft smile and he was searching her face.

"Who are you?" Hideaki asked surprised.

"Does not matter. What matters General Hideaki is that I am going to lay you back and worship your body. I am going to blow your mind and Lady Miwa will never enter it again." She smirked.

He was stunned at her mentioning the inu bitch that had shown him his first taste of pleasure and he was suddenly on his futon and this particular bitch was strong as hell. Her devilish lips were also now latched onto his neck and nibbling on his throat. He groaned softly and she opened his yukata to get to his flesh.

"Onna! This is not proper." He groaned softly.

"Do not really care. You are so beautiful general. So beautiful and perfect. Cannot help myself." She groaned too as she nipped.

Her teeth lightly sampled his flat male nub and he hissed. She smirked at his chest and laved her tongue.

"Oh Kami!" Hideaki moaned out.

Her hand lightly dragged along his belly and his violet eyes opened as she wrapped around his cock. He sucked in his breath as she held it with just enough pressure to feel really good but only teasing.

"Tell me what you want Hideaki. Tell me what Salori does." She demanded.

"How do you know?" He asked lifting his head.

"Powerful telepath. Say it General. Say it explicitly." Asuna demanded in a throaty tone.

He was turned on and oh so very aroused. This onna was exactly what he adored but rarely found in inu bitches. Strong and self sufficient mixed with passion and lust. Hideaki stared at those odd eyes and she growled softly.

"She is soft bitch. Very pretty but something tells me you are wild." He said bluntly.

"Soft and pretty?" She asked raising a brow.

"Hai well she is but oh fuck!" He groaned.

Asuna stroked him hard several times then licked the head of his member. He stared at her and she was the jealous type. She was also a possessive bitch he could see and for a moment it crossed his mind that he knew her but it was impossible.

"Perhaps you do Hideaki. Maybe you have taken this bitch before." She said growling.

Asuna let a finger drift to his taint and his eyes opened widely. She teased the sensitive skin and she so very lightly dragged her claws along his sac. It sent shivers of pleasure along his groin and spine that he shuddered. Her finger again dragged along his perineum slowly and she was softly massaging the skin. He breathed harder as she stroked him too.

"I shall tell what I want to do since you are being mute. I want to see you arch off the futon as I fuck you well. I want to see you scream and moan for me as I bring you so much pleasure that you will pass out. I want you to our kami as you reach heaven." She said softly.

Hideaki's eyes simmered at her talk and she lowered her mouth. He lost it and he did arch his lower body as she covered his heavy cock with her lips. Hideaki felt a pressure in his bottom but her hands were busy with his member and sac. It hit him that she had telekinesis as well as her telepathic yoki and the pleasure erupted in his brain.

"Oh Kami. Onna! Your name! Tell me your name. I demand it." He gasped out.

-Isha. - She whispered in his head.

His mind wrapped around the name and she worshipped his body. Every nerve was alive and his eyes had taken on a deep purple hue. He was desperate and he had no clue that Salori had witnessed a little and she had left in a fury. Asuna knew and she smirked as she worked his absolutely beautiful maleness. She used her tongue to swirl about the head of his shaft and she tasted his pre-release. She began to concentrate as his weeping slit and he was breathless. He wanted release; he needed release but he did not come and the pressure in his groin was unbearable. She refused to let him climax yet and she wanted him to flood her deeply. She met his eyes and they were pleading. She lifted her mouth and he snarled.

"Say what you need." Asuna said in a passionate tone.

"Get on me! Let me slip inside of you and feel you clutch me!" He whimpered.

Asuna shed her clothes and he could see some old scars and he could smell desire wafting off of her. His mind was clouded in profound lust as she slipped two fingers through her own nether lips and he groan-growled as she sunk her fingers inside of her soaking wetness. She sank to her knees and he grabbed her wrist. He licked at her fingers and he snarled more. She climbed into his lap and she did not make him wait. She rubbed her clit with his head and he groaned more. Asuna was passionate and sensual at this moment just like Hideaki was. She sheathed him deep inside of her and she threw back her head as he filled her.

"Onna! Isha! Oh Kamis. Move onna. Move. Take me. Finish me." He growled out in command.

She guided his hands to her hips and she rounded hers. Both of them were snarling softly and groaning more. Hideaki wanted to feel her more and deeper. He sat up and held her to him as he crushed her body. He smashed his lips to hers and demanded entrance to her mouth. He tasted her palate and her teeth as he sucked on her tongue and worried her lip. Asuna buried her hands into his hair and he hissed as it became wilder. Asuna ended up on her back and his hot breath was on her throat and he licked up her ear. Hideaki was smitten and miserable at the same time. The feel of her and the passion were consuming him mightily and at this moment; he just wanted it to end in a blaze of amazing glory.

"Harder. Please harder!" She begged in a beastly tone.

His mind was going feral too and he began to snap his hips harder. She snarled out each time and her claws dug in more and suddenly she snapped. She yelped out in inu and his muddled brain was confused. His last thrust undid him and the heat seared him as he jerked against her almost violently as his orgasm was plentiful and powerful. His mind shut down completely and only experienced her tunnel spasming around him and his own seed leaving him. Hideaki damn near passed out and he fell against her.

The brazen bitch was in his arms sleeping and she had her legs tangled in his. The amazing act of passion had been repeated several times and he was dazed. She had said, "mine" in inu and he was very, very confused. Asuna woke up and she yawned as she stared at his open eyes.

"Hello." She said smirking.

"Hello." Hideaki said watching her.

She untangled their limbs and she searched for her clothes. Her backside was bared to him and his beast was lusting immediately. He tried for all of a second to shut it back but then he bent over her and husking in her ear.

"Did you intend to present yourself, beautiful bitch?" He growled softly.

"No but if you wish to see it so then please." Asuna purred in appreciation.

"Why did you say I was yours?" Hideaki asked as he pressed in.

"Because you are. You feel so good." She whined.

"Am I? Who says?" He asked almost smirking as he used his body to make her shake.

"I do. Hideaki more! Harder! Make me scream. Make me grip you." She growled out.

"Why onna your mouth is nasty." He chuckled.

"Only because you taught me such." Asuna cried out.

"There! You admit something. Tell me!" Hideaki demanded as he stopped moving.

She growled like a rabid inu and he held her hips tightly.

"Do you know of Lord Sesshomaru's mission? Do you know all the players?" She gasped.

"Hai. I am more then aware. My lord's half brother is involved and a strange ningen onna." He said beginning to stroke between her nether lips.

"The miko is my aunt. Your lord will be my sire." She whined out.

Hideaki was stunned and she growled hard as she thrust herself backwards. He groaned and she kept it up. He could not believe what he was hearing but she moved on him hard enough and he shouted out as he came hard. She had joined him and Asuna trembled.

"Sesshomaru is your Chichi?" He asked in disbelief.

"Hai. Will be. Oh Kamis I have needed you." She moaned softly.

"When do you know me?" He asked stunned.

"Do not worry your gorgeous, lovely, sexy head. I have to shadow Uncle Yasha. I could not resist taking my mate." She grinned as she laid him back.

"How is this possible?" He asked staring at her.

"Lots and lots of ancient yoki and know how. My love you are so beautiful and addictive but I must go about my business." Asuna said jumping up.

"But wait!" He cried softly as she began to dress.

"Hai?" She asked amused.

"Your love and mate? Are you serious?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. We are mated and I must say my Chichi does an excellent job of throwing you at me. Fell right for you and dear me you are someone to fall for. I have to go darling. Nothing! Do not say a word, okay? I shall come by and ravish you often whilst I am here and you will admonish me later." She teased.

He nodded dumbly and he stared at the beautiful creature as she blew him a kiss. He was shocked at how much she had made him feel and by the Kamis he felt wonderful. He blushed and he dressed quickly. He was late and he was never late. The onna was stunning and perfect. He could not wait to see her again.

Asuna was hunting her uncle and she was tracking his tachi. She did not anyone else really except for her Aunt Kagome. She watched amused as the young version of her aunt sat the hanyou several times. Her uncle really was dense at times. She had truly only seen the infamous monk named Miroku from afar and he was quite striking but obviously had wandering hands. He sported a black eye and seemed pleased for his efforts. She was lazily feeling them and her leg swung to and fro as she felt her father. This was about a year or so before her mother and she could not help it and she followed him. She masked totally and Rin followed him dutifully and obediently. He settled camp for the night and the little girl was dirty and in need of a bath and good food.

"Rin will catch some fish Sesshomaru-sama!" She said excitedly.

"Hn." He muttered.

Asuna decided to help her ningen sister and she appeared near the river but she had a deer carcass. Rin was startled to see a female inu and she covered her mouth.

"Shhh little one. Ask Master Jaken to come and help you bring to your camp." She said near her ear.

"Who are you?" Rin asked stunned.

"No matter. Please take this. I love you dear one." She said kissing her cheek.

Asuna stepped back and disappeared and Rin shouted a moment later. She began yelling and screaming for help with her deer as Sesshomaru and Jaken came into the clearing. Sesshomaru saw the deer carcass and he was surprised.

"Rin, how did you come by this?" He asked in his baritone.

"The pretty lady bring it. She say she love Rin. Rin happy! She look like Sesshomaru-sama!" The little girl said jumping up and down.

Sesshomaru immediately began scenting and he could not detect anything. He commanded Jaken to search the forest and he picked up the deer carefully to bring back to camp. It was such an unusual thing and he was curious.

/

She began to visit her sister often and whilst her father was running around looking for her future mate; Asuna would play with Rin. She would knock Jaken out and swear Ah-Un to secrecy. The great two headed beast was from the Ryuku Islands and he knew of her from Ryukotsusei. She smiled at him as she kissed his nose. She was brushing Rin's hair and she braided it for her and she had procured her a fresh kimono. Her sire was still new at the parenting thing and it was beyond him it seemed. When Sesshomaru returned; Rin was asleep next to Ah-Un with Jaken knocked out and she had fresh clothes and arranged hair. He lifted his nose and he still could smell nothing.

"Jaken!" He growled low in his throat.

"Milord!" The little toad said dazed and he woke up.

"Why is Rin as such?" Sesshomaru asked raising a brow,

Rin opened her eyes and she beamed at her lord.

"She come back! She bring Rin pretty things! She told me to tell Sesshomaru-sama that she mean no harm and only wish to love me." She said brightly.

"Who is she?" He asked kneeling.

"She not say her name." She shrugged.

"What did she appear like?" The inu lord asked.

"She have silver hair like Sesshomaru-sama and she have eyes almost like Sesshomaru-sama. She pretty and she have a belly." She said getting up and skipping towad the fire.

"My lord?" Jaken asked surprised.

"It would seem that a silver bitch is around." He said highly curious.

Things remained calm and nothing else happened and no curious sightings. The Western Lord was highly curious as to why a Western onna was following his pack at all. He decided to try and find her and ask her.

Asuna was sleeping in a tree near her uncle's tachi and she suddenly sat up. She felt the whore and she growled under her breath. She jumped down from the tree and she followed Inuyasha's scent as it weaved to and fro through the forest. She really wished she could smack him on the head and what she saw made her blood run cold. Sanra was using Kikyo's face yet again and she let Konkisaiga appear. She let loose a nami that sped by Inuyasha and slammed Sanra into a tree. Inuyasha was shocked and she ran by him. He suddenly saw the two onna wrestling and snarling as they fought.

"What the fuck?" He yelled.

"Go back idiot!" Asuna snarled.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" The fake Kikyo yelled.

"Hold on Kikyo!" Inuyasha called.

He pulled Tensaiga and he yelled "Wind Scar". Sanra giggled in glee and Asuna rolled quickly. Inuyasha was shocked as the onna with silver hair stood up and put up her hand the wind scar was absorbed and she quickly turned on Sanra. The Shouten was startled stupid and she phased out. She let loose the yoki into the forest and it decimated the glen. Inuyasha became a bumbling idiot as Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kiarara showed up behind him. They all stared at her in shock and she turned on them. What shocked Inuyasha the most was the fact she bore the crest of his asshole brother.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked eyeing the beauty.

"Hai Inuyasha?" Kagome reiterated watching the onna.

"That onna is my enemy Inuyasha. She is no one to deal with and most certainly is not a miko. You should not deal with her anymore." Asuna said softly.

"Who the fuck are ya?" The hanyou demanded.

"I am a relative as you can tell. I am not your enemy." She said calmly.

"Like hell you ain't! You related to stick up his ass?" He growled.

"I am related to Lord Sesshomaru, hai." She nodded and bowed.

Asuna walked past them and suddenly Sanra appeared. She stabbed Asuna in the lower back and she yelped in pain. Sango moved really fast and pulled her blade and slashed at the Shouten and Kagome quickly pulled an arrow and fired it. Asuna was bleeding badly and she was breathing in deeply and blinked back pain. Sanra shrieked as the arrow of purification burned the hell out of her and Asuna felt her sire's aura. She realized she had been stabbed in a kidney and she was blinking back pain.

"Let me help you." She heard.

Asuna stared at Kagome and blinked at her.

"Thank you Kagome." She said heavily.

"How did you know?" She asked stunned.

"I am telepathic. Miko, I am with pup." She said falling to the ground.

"Oh heck! Miroku help me!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing and he saw the female onna who Rin had described. He heard his worthless half brother ranting and he stepped closer. The female scented as a relative and that disturbed him. He stared at her and she met his eyes. His heart stopped and he knew her.

"You." He said softly.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama." Asuna whispered.

"You knew the Taisho." He said flatly.

"Hai my lord. I am in need of Yasu my lord. May I pull on your yoki?" She asked gasping.

Sesshomaru took her hand and he felt her pull on his yoki in a strange way. He was ported and he felt odd in his belly. He was in the Western Palace and he was surprised. Yasu came forward and he saw her. He nodded to Sesshomaru and he scowled at Asuna.

"Sorry old man." She mumbled.

"What the hell you doing here girl?" he hissed softly.

"Sanra tr'Awnhi." Asuna mumbled.

"That bitch cannot stay out of anything can she?" he growled.

"No." She said getting drowsy.

"Your pups gotta come now." He sighed.

"Too soon!" she said lifting her head.

"I can help them girl. My lord this is gonna get nasty." Yasu said to Sesshomaru.

"Who are you onna?" The Western lord asked as if bored.

"Chichi." She whispered softly.

Sesshomaru looked at her closely and then he understood. He put up his hand and he stepped back.

"Get her well." He said turning and he left.

"My boy is smart." Yasu said shaking his head.

"My pups?" Asuna asked softly.

He gave her something to drink and she was drowsy something quick.

"Now you gonna tell me anything about these mixed pups?" He asked as he washed her belly after removing her hanfu.

"Kumo and Shouten-empusae." She said rolling her head to the side.

"Shouten? You stupid?" He snapped.

"Do not start! There is lots you do not know old man! Maec is not evil and it is Ganek and Sanra! Sounga is missing and you gave me something to heal me to." She gasped.

"Yep. Okay damn it girl. Juria has not been around and I miss my mate, okay? You two gonna make up?" He demanded as he cut.

"When she gets it through her head that I am old enough to make up my own mind. Damn what did you give me?" Asuna asked smiling.

"Widow and my own mix. Kin! Get over here!" He barked.

He was cutting and pulling open her womb. He pulled out a girl and Asuna knew immediately it was Admal's daughter. Her blue eyes were open and her silver hair was short and wispy. She had magenta markings above her eyes and she made soft noises.

"You and Admal tr'Awnhi?" He demanded.

"You know of him?" Asuna asked softly.

"Hai I know of him. He is a powerful son of a bitch." He muttered.

Kin held the corporeal Shouten onna and she was small. Admal would be furious but she was okay.

"Kala. Her name is Kala." She said exhausted.

"Okay. Kin you hear that?" Yasu asked.

"Hai sir." The assistant healer said.

Yasu was working quickly and he pulled out a raven haired half kumo babe and she had warm amber brown eyes and a little bit of raven hair. She had faint magenta markings and Asuna whimpered as she saw the tiny kumo babe. Yasu pulled out her twin and they were identical. He whistled and he laid them beside each other.

"Got identical ones here. Okay which kumo is Chichi?" He demanded.

"Nobu." She whispered as she reached for them.

"You mated a kumo healer? Girl you have no shame! I'm your healer. I ought to uma whip you!" He growled.

"Oh hush. Let me see my girls, please?" Asuna asked.

He cleaned them up and wrapped all three in blankets. She had been past six months thankfully and they were on the young side but they were safe as she knew Nobu and he had been giving her medication to help their lungs mature and fortify their systems.

"Hello my Kala, Katsumi, and Kasumi." She whispered and in love.

"Oh Kami. Nut." Yasu said shaking his head.

"Can you get to Kaimei or one of the brothers? I need to return to the present era." She said exhausted.

"Yeah yeah. Who you protecting?" He demanded.

"Uncle Inuyasha." Asuna said laying her babes beside her.

He rolled his eyes and he stood up. He ported out and she was sleepy. Asuna finally fell asleep and she protected her sweet girls as she did so.

She was in her Tokyo penthouse and she was nursing her babies. Nobu was fussing like crazy and she ignored him. His daughters were powerful and he was not used to that. Shinobu and Nanami were just normal like him and they had developed theirs later. Naota was just a happy go lucky little trouble maker. He would smile pretty and make all kinds of havoc. Nobu finally passed out asleep and Asuna had sent a message to Admal but he had not shown. She grew concerned until he knocked on her penthouse door and she went to her door and opened it. He was stunned silent when he saw a small bundle in her arms. The tr'Awnhi prince could not speak at all and Asuna stepped aside as he practically stumbled in.

"Admal may I present your daughter Kala tr'Awnhi." Asuna said holding up the small infant.

"When did you have her?" He asked with a heaving chest.

"Yesterday in the past. Sanra stabbed me." She said softly.

"You went to the past again. You faced my sister again. You do not seem to care at all that you carried her." He said snatching his daughter.

Kala opened her eyes and she mewled softly and his heart hammered. In all of his years he had been very careful and he had never fathered a child but now this was the most precious thing to him. He stared at her and she could see that he was like Maec in that he would murder for his child.

"Admal, I am not your enemy. I had her and I immediately came home and called on you. I did not face Sanra on purpose but she seems to be after the Shikon no Tama." She said evenly.

His face fell and he held his baby close. He whispered to her and she could see how much he was in love with her.

"Admal, she needs to breathe." Asuna said wryly.

"Shut up Isha." He growled.

"Do not start now!" She growled back.

"Where are you spider girls?" He demanded.

"Nobu is asleep with them in my bedroom." She replied.

"He took good care of these girls. Shouten pregnancies are supposed to be longer. I wish to thank him." Admal said with a blood tear falling down his face.

"I appreciate that." Nobu said softly from the bedroom doorway.

"Thank you so much. I am taking my daughter for a little while Isha if you do not mind. She has been fed?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Okay. I will return." He said phasing out.

"He is very upset." The kumo healer said nearing her.

"He thinks I put her in danger without thought." She said sighing.

"I know you did not. Katsumi and Kasumi are awake. They are staring at each other. It is so cute." He grinned.

"You are happy to have girls." She smiled softly.

"I love my boys, I really do but Nanami has always been my baby girl. Now these two. I am thrilled." He said smiling wider.

They went into the bedroom and the twins were moving and jerking as newborns did and their heads were turned towards each other.

"They are pathing." She said with lit up eyes.

"Hai. I noticed. Images. They are pathing ideas I guess. It is amazing to me. I am in love Asuna. I swear I am mesmerized." He said running a finger along their cheeks.

Both of the little girls rooted and she smiled. She picked up one and arranged her to feed and she settled back. It was peaceful for a moment and Nobu had ordered her to start pumping a supply so he could feed the girls. Asuna knew she had to get back quickly and she made plans.

She and the tr'Awnhi had a knock out, drag out fight. He ended up returning with her and he brought their daughter. He also had a specific nanny in Astana that he procured and he kept the old Shouten onna near. Admal expected her to feed Kala and often and their relationship was getting more intense. He was also pushy and intruding on her time. She resented him at times but he told her to get over herself. The sex ended up utterly mind blowing and they both sometimes passed out. It always started out as a fight and then it became passion. Admal was madly, crazily, out of his mind, fucked in the head in love. He could not stand being away from her and it showed. He was not jealous of her other mates; he of all people understood her needs, he had insuiated himself in her life and he was not letting go. Admal also got a really good look at Hideaki and he told her his opinion of the gorgeous inu. She had told him to back off. He had laughed and kissed her stupid. Asuna went back to following Inuyasha and she hid her aura. The hanyou seemed haunted by his encounters with the Shouten whore and Asuna felt bad for her uncle. She also watched with great amusement as the monk would hoodwink fellow ningen. She could not resist playing and she jumped down one day. She startled the poor houshi and he narrowed his violet colored eyes.

"You really are a good magician." Asuna smirked.

"Well thank you." He said bowing.

"You are Miroku." She said eyeing him.

"Hai. How do you know?" He said with twinkling eyes.

"I can hear monk. Do you know of Saint Hakushin?" She asked circling.

"Of course." He grinned.

"I know him too." She smirked.

"Indeed? How very fortunate for you but might I ask you a question?" He said flexing his body.

"Please." She nodded raising a brow.

"Is he personable and or is he stuffy? Was he not a living Buddha?" Miroku asked.

"He was quite charming and most beautiful. I managed to extend his life." Asuna replied.

"Really? Did you give him children and if so, how many?" He laughed.

"See I have heard that about you. I heard you ask most onna if they will give you babes. Have you ever truly been with a female?" She asked with a smart ass grin.

"Oh hai." He said with a lecherous grin.

"I see. Well monk if I was not being tailed by one of my mates I would have to eat you for lunch." She smirked.

"One of your mates?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. I am only half inu. The other half is succubus." She laughed.

Miroku actually gulped and she ported out. He was intrigued as hell and he wanted to find out more about this onna.

/

Asuna was in the middle of a fight with Sanra and it was getting nasty. She got up into her face and slashed her with Dakkasou as Sanra knocked her backwards with a huge surge of kemuri pushing Asuna back. Sanra was growling and hissing badly but she was shocked as hell when Admal phased in. His beautiful face held disdain and hate for her and she stared at Asuna.

"You took my baby brother? You took Admal?" She shrieked.

"He found me you indecent cunt." She snapped.

"How could you? How could you?" Sanra screamed at him.

"How could I? How could you, you fucking raving whore! You screwed our father and nearly made Maec crazy as you. You are a useless piece of nothing and you are evil!" Admal growled out.

"You stupid little prick." Sanra said fixing to come at him.

Admal grabbed Asuna's hand and Sanra shrieked as he used her nami yoki to amplify his own kemuri. Sanra was burned terribly and she was blown backwards. Asuna jumped and landed on Sanra. She let her dagger appear and she fixing to drag it across her throat when Sanra's face took on the skeletal look. She touched Asuna and the inu-uppyr onna screamed in agony as an unnatural cold invaded her system. She knew it had to be something of Terre de Brume and she fell back. Sanra rolled and phased as Admal fell next to her.

"She has yoki of an ekimmu." She gasped out.

"How?" He asked shocked.

"Do not know. I need Sounga! I have got to free Gwydion." She rasped as the awful pain of the cold began to dissipate.

"You intend to free him? Are you insane?" Admal demanded.

"No. He is not evil but that fucking plane is." She said crawling.

"Where is one of those hot springs?" he asked.

"Near here." Asuna stated.

He phased them both and he plunged her into the water and she groaned as it seeped into her. She had flashes and she saw Ganek but not as Ganek. She saw those eyes and she knew.

"Your father. He and Sanra are the true evil. He is a former ekimmu as well." She whispered in a trance.

"You are scaring me." He said shocked.

"He is trying to get back and others are trying to get out. He wants to make him suffer. He was killed by him." She said and then looked at him.

"By who? Killed by who?" Admal demanded.

"I do not know." She said astounded.

Admal held her close and he was truly concerned. He decided to immerse himself in these things that Sanra was trying to find and he wondered if his father's soul truly was a former ekimmu and what it meant.

Asuna was sleeping and Admal was holding her. She was in her mind again and the mist was thick. She looked around and she saw him.

"I need you." He whispered.

"Need me truly or only wish to see me?" Asuna asked.

"See you." He said touching her face.

"Okay. Gwydion, I have to get you out. I need you by my side." She said touching his cheek in return.

"Where would that being take that sword?" He asked sighing.

"Not certain. Touga is missing too. Touga and my sire are the only ones strong enough to wield Sounga." She thought deeply.

"Arianrhod, please I need you." He said ghosting his dream mouth over her skin.

Suddenly she woke up and Admal did too. She ported out and he was stunned. She was at Stonehenge and he appeared immediately. His mouth covered hers at once and she was walking him towards the edge of the stones. He appeared outside of the barrier of the stones and he could not stop kissing her mouth. She pushed him the outside of one stone and he groaned softly as her lips began to travel his cold flesh.

"Make us one. We do not have long! Please Arianrhod." He begged.

Admal phased in and he saw the ekimmu and he watched in awe as the being changed before his eyes. He had felt a mental presence and she had told him before that Samyaza could do that. The ekimmu "god" met his eyes and he saw a resemblance to another minor ekimmu named Ruval.

"Arianrhod. We have an audience." He groaned softly.

"Admal? Come here." She said sinking her fangs into Gwydion's neck.

Her ekimmu lover snarled out in passion as she took his blood and Admal moved closer. The ancient being was just incredibly beautiful. His hair had become dark golden and his eyes a beautiful blue.

"Admal! Drink." She whispered huskily.

"Arianrhod?" Gwydion groaned out as the Shouten prince gently moved Asuna and sucked on the wound and reopened the wound Asuna had made.

Admal had never tasted anything so succulent. Nothing could compare and he flattened the ekimmu against the stone and gripped him tightly.

"You are empusae?" He asked loosing his mind to the delicious bite of the other man.

"He is half empusae. Gwydion." She whispered as she sought his mouth at an awkward angle.

He kissed her as Admal drank his powerfully ancient blood. He was on overload and Admal suddenly parted his robes. Asuna jerked back and Gwydion groaned as the male was filled with lust beyond him.

"Want you." He growled out.

"It is my blood." He said in a trance like state.

"Do not care." Admal snarled out sliding down his body.

"Arianrhod. So much. Feels so good." He said watching her with passionate eyes.

Asuna leaned forward and sank her fangs into his jugular. Gwydion was shaking and loosing his mind. He was breaking out into a cold sweat as she spread her unbelievable power along his blood. Admal was making short work of his member and like a chain reaction; he snapped. He released a long shuddering moan and she drank in his blood and Admal was groaning too. The ekimmu was lost in sensation and he truly felt like lead. He wanted to sink to the ground and his eyes were closed as the washes of pleasure overcame him in waves.

"I will need to return." He whispered out.

"Not yet. Admal is helping. He is channeling me." Asuna whispered in his ear.

"Arianrhod, I feel so good." He said in a sleepy voice.

"You taste better." Admal whispered.

"You are so young." Gwydion whispered staring at the blue eyes of Admal.

"Young? How funny. I guess I am. Isha take him." Admal commanded.

Asuna gently laid the ekimmu god-prince in the grass and she sat astride him and slid his long member inside of her. Gwydion rolled his head and hissed out. Admal moved Asuna forward and he wrapped his arms around her waist and then phased within her. Things became a blur and Gwydion was made love to and it was such an amazing time. He was able to stay longer because of Admal's unique ability of channeling his former sister. When he did leave the physical plane; he was beyond exhausted and Asuna was there with Admal's arms wrapped around her.

"You are my other partner in crime you realize." She yawned.

"Glad to be of service. I love you Asuna. I love you very much. Now let us return to Japan. I can see why my sister is nuts. Take in the wrong ekimmu and you become a fucking freak." He said looking at Stonehenge.

"She was taking in his blood I thought." Asuna said thoughtfully.

"No my darling. She let him think she was. My putrid sister is taking in some other ekimmu we do not know of and it must be bad. Come let us go." He said phasing them out.

The cold winds blew through the ancient circle as a slight cry of anger of many could be heard very faintly.

Deep within the bowels of the earth; deep within the Greater Khingan range was a power that throbbed and ebbed. It was angry and it wanted release and revenge. It knew that it was protected by powerful barriers that shielded it from those who wished to cause mayhem. It only knew that it would kill and it would cause the gates of hell to open and cause the deaths of those to be undone. Anger consumed and pillage imagined as it sat untouched and no one to wield it. It knew that a source of light had caused it to be sealed away and its former master was gone. It was angry…just very, very angry. It withered away when its might could be used and it swelled with fury as more time passed. It plotted and it planned as yet more time passed. Sounga intended to cause death of the most painful sort and it would cause the most massive destruction known. All it needed was to be found and it shouted its angered anguish out in hopes that its hopes would be realized sooner rather then later and the isolation would soon stop and the portals would open and the pestilence would reign down upon this plane. Sounga waited and plotted.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Shifting periods to deal with schemes and shams. Beauty and emotions of profound sentiment and hate are expressed as the enemy is able to unleash a minor victory against her nemesis in a bid for time as she closes in on her prey. One has to face another that she brought profound heartache to. Reconciliation is achieved as a new player is revealed. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Ancient Happenings in Bygone Eras

He stretched and unfurled his long body as the sun warmed his scaled hide. His white-blue skin was taut and stretched over sinuous muscles that moved with grace and elegance in both of his forms. The dragon was waking up from a very good sleep and his meal of manta had been delicious. He was the crown prince of the Ryuku Islands and he had one younger brother. He was a serious young man and his mother had taken her life several years back. That was the official accounting; Ryukotsusei had helped her to commit seppuku. She had been broken and destroyed and she had begged her eldest son to help her end her pain and her humiliation. It was the only thing he could do for the mother he loved with all his heart. Ryuu had wept and their father had beaten his younger brother and Ryukotsusei had come between his sire and brother. The heir to his father had almost died that day. Both brothers swore to defend each other to the end of days. Now the young prince was slightly older and much wiser. He did not openly defy his sire and he did what he was told. He hated the man and he truly prayed that the bastard would fall in battle. He was constantly in war and he knew the odds that one day somebody would destroy the bastard. He was a coward himself and he did not wish to incur the wrath of his Kamis by doing such a dishonorable thing. So the dragon brothers prayed. He heard a commotion and he heard shouts. Ryukotsusei moved quickly up the beach and another dragon was tackling an inu of all things. The inu were the other powerhouse on the islands and one being down here was no good. It was a sleek and beautiful creature he could admit and his longtime friend Ryo went to strike when the beast transformed and she let loose a flurry of yoki. He was slammed down into the power of the sand and he snorted in anger.

"Do it again dragon and I will eat you for dinner!" She snarled.

"Why are you here inu?" Ryukotsusei asked from his noh.

The female looked at him and she had to look up. He was startled and she was more then lovely. Ryo tried to get up and he was slammed down by invisible forces.

"I told you to stay down lizard! Prince Ryukotsusei, I am not here to cause issue but your fire boy here thought to be a bully so I bullied back." She said growling.

Ryo was snarling and growling as he changed form and he was a young warrior. Ryukotsusei changed form and he stared at her. She bowed deeply to him and she stood up tall.

"Do I know you?" He asked confused.

"No. I am a Western bitch but I am a warrior. Hai, I know it is odd and hai, I am a weird onna. I do not really care. Have you seen or have you heard of any strange goings on of shadowy beings or perhaps foreign reptiles?" She demanded.

"The Mizuchi has been in contact with Longwei." He said softly and in disgust.

"Has he now? Interesting. Thank you prince. Now big boy, you want to play again? I assure you that you will not win." The female said as her eyes changed to green.

"I cannot let a girl beat me!" Ryo shouted.

"Let me explain something young Ryo but I have been reborn several times and I am really good with a katana. Now be good." She said patting his backside.

The female walked by both dragons and she winked at Ryukotsusei. He actually blushed and Ryo was released from the invisible hold. He could take deep breaths and he was rasping hard. Ryukotsusei helped him up and he blinked his pale hazel eyes and Ryo blinked green ones at him.

"She killed a strange reptile that looked like a foreign dragon." Ryo said in embarrassment.

"Does she have a name?" The prince asked.

"Hai. The beast called her Asuna." His friend stated.

"How odd. Are you okay?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"Hai but my pride is affronted. That bitch is sexy." He growled.

Ryukotsusei actually blushed again and Ryo forgot his friend was still way young and very inexperienced. Mizuchi was a whoremonger and his sons were anything but.

"My friend there is any number of females who would love for you to ravish them." He pointed out.

"I would rather make love and not rut." The eldest prince growled.

"Hai. Of course." Ryo nodded.

Both men looked at where the female had been and they decided to look at the carcass of the beast she had slain. Asuna had written a note in English which neither man knew but she had written Drostan's name.

Mizuchi later stared at the dead beast known as a wyvern and he was shocked that a female had done the killing and he had also been surprised that it had been an inu. That little bit made him furious but he intended to find the little strumpet and deal with her himself. Ryo had told him what he knew and Mizuchi suspected something was different and off of the female. Ryukotsusei was silent and reserved as usual around him and he snorted. His son was a good warrior but so fucking pious like his Kami damn mother. At times he made him sick. He was in his own bedroom with one of his many concubines working him when he heard the commotion coming from the beaches. He shoved the onna off and he stood up. His hair was white but had a slight tinge of blue to it. His hazel eyes roamed the grounds and he stepped onto the shore as he tied his yukata. He caught sight of the inu bitch and she was fighting a different manner of beast. Why all of sudden his lands were infested with foreign beasts he had no clue but it angered him greatly. He grabbed his weapon and he stormed on the beach. Asuna was fighting a Shouten lackey of Sanra's and she had discovered that Sanra had been allied with a missing clan called the Sotan. They were fierce and Maec had been shocked. He mad sister may be crazy but she was intelligent crazy. Asuna thrust Konkisaiga into the ash like beast and it fell to the beach with a loud thud. It slowly changed back into its humanoid form and the man rasped hard as he bled out. The woman stood over him and he stared up at her.

"You serve a wicked woman." She snarled.

"I serve the rightful ruler and heir to Ganek!" He snarled back.

"Ganek was a monster." Asuna said in hatred.

"Ganek was a god!" The unknown man stated.

"Well so was I." She said plunging her fang into his chest.

The Shouten died and slowly became dust and she turned in time to block Mizuchi's fang. He narrowed his eyes and she growled in hate.

"Who are you inu whore and why are you in my kingdom?" He snarled.

"I ought to let the Shouten fuck your world up." She growled at him.

"Is that what that creature was? Why is an inu slut doing out of her house anyway? Your man let you play with his katana?" He asked smirking like a pig.

Asuna lost her temper and she let loose a nami that threw him back and he hit a rock. His head was bleeding and he was shocked. She stalked closer to him and grabbed his jaw in a painful grasp. She snarled like a wild onna and she had to let the prick live.

"Know you will get yours you piece of shit! I am way more powerful then you and know I let you suffer to live! All I need to do is let loose my yoki just enough and you would die!" She said in a profound hate.

His head hurt suddenly and blood dripped from his nose and eyes. He snarled out as the pressure began to get worse and he watched in horror as her eyes bled green. Ryukotsusei ran onto the beach and the onna who he had seen earlier was there and she was harming his sire. Asuna stepped back and released her grip on him and he fell to the sand.

"Who are you?" Mizuchi rasped.

"I go by many names but you may call me your majesty. You may call me highness. You will never have the honor of my true name." She said stalking off.

"What are you?" The lord of the Ryuku roared.

"I am a Kami reborn. You are a pathetic excuse for a man and your mate could not stand her life and the site of you. She took her own life to be away from your sorry self. Know you have a special place in hell and you will burn for your crimes dragon." She said coldly.

Asuna again stalked away from him and she stopped to stare at Ryukotsusei. His chest was heaving and she took his hand. She went to her knee and bowed before him. She bowed her head and she whispered but he heard her. She stated she honored him. She stated she revered "Lord Ryukotsusei". She then ported away. Mizuchi was humiliated and in a rage but he was too ill to even contemplating hitting his son.

Ryo was looking for her. She had left a swath of destruction and mayhem and he was absolutely in shock of. Ryukotsusei had been in awe of her and Mizuchi was utterly humiliated. Ryo was thrilled at that. The princes were quietly happy too. He actually drifted northwest and it was risky but he hoped to ask her questions. He stopped by a small stream and there was an onsen nearby. The young fire dragon was exhausted and he cupped his hands and drank much cool water and then went to the onsen. He looked around and then stripped his haori and hakama. His skin was burnished bronze and he had light reddish scaling in some areas but he had a fairly normal humanoid appearance. His family was noble within the Ryuku Kingdom but Mizuchi held everyone in contempt and everyone was afraid of the lord. Everyone except the inu and that odd onna.

"No, I am not afraid." She said staring at him.

His mouth dropped open and he turned his red head. The onna stared at him and she had a slight smirk.

"Let me ask you something. Do you hate inu?" Asuna asked.

"I am not fond of most inu but I do not think them disgusting if that is what you are asking. I think they are pleasing creatures to look at but most are arrogant and think themselves better." Ryo shrugged.

"You are a powerful fire dragon." She said looking at her claws.

"Well I would say you are a powerful inu bitch." He chuckled.

"What if I said I was not full inu?" She said meeting his green eyes.

"I see. What are you then?" He asked curiously.

"I am half inu and half kyuuketsuki." She murmured gently.

He was surprised and she stepped forward. She undid her hanfu of white lace and he was stunned by her actions. She slipped into the onsen and he stared at a warrior's body. He also stared at perfect breasts.

"I hate Mizuchi but I can do nothing about him right now but I can know your mind and Ryukotsusei's as well. I can scent your arousal." She smirked.

"Pardon that. Sorry." He mumbled embarrassed.

"You see you intrigue me. You cannot have an onna beat you?" Asuna asked.

"I was mad. Again I am sorry." Ryo said turning as red as his hair.

Asuna got right into his personal space and pressed her lips to his ear.

"Are you untried perhaps?" She asked amused.

"I am experienced." He croaked out.

"Oh? You seem a bit shy." The female said touching him.

"Onna! Kami." He said breathing hard.

"I should tell you that my manner kyuuketsuki is a sexual predator." She said licking at his ear.

"Oh hell." He groaned out.

"Hai. So I should just take what I want should I not? You were thinking I was pretty and you did come looking for me were you not?" She asked.

"Hai I was looking for you but I am not that kind of man. I am not Mizuchi." Ryo stated through a haze.

"No. You are no rapist but maybe a little overzealous in your hatred of inu." Asuna said grinding against him.

"Onna!" He growled out.

She chuckled and she waded to the other side of the onsen. He was breathing hard and he had never been so paralyzed in lust in his life. She observed him and she watched him carefully.

"Why did you wish to find me?" She asked watching him.

"I wished to know who you were. Mizuchi is utterly powerful and you subjugated him and lack for a better word; a little bitch." Ryo stated leaning forward.

"He is overly confident and he thinks too much of himself. I know of the stories of his former mate and what he did to his family. I think him a bastard. I will not kill him as it is not his time but I will show him my yoki." She said standing unashamed.

"Ryukotsusei thinks you are beautiful as do I!" He blurted.

"I think you both are stunning. Tell him I think of him often and you intrigue me. See you around." Asuna smiled.

Ryo was breathing through his nose and he was trying to regulate it. She was stunning and powerful and also very sure of herself. That alone was alluring and he shoved down that damn lust. When he looked again and she was gone.

Asuna had moved on to Europe and everything always went back to this wretched place. She really hated many of the daemons from this continent but she also really loved a few as well. She had become embroiled in her little basilisk group and it made her mad when Gabrielus and Valerian came to her and she was wild with them. When Gabrielus came upon her himself and he did that in secret; he whispered such licentious and naughty things. The white told her that he loved her and his last visit had been hot and heavy. He had managed to tell her between his passionate movements and fervent stroking that he worshiped her and he always would. She had fallen back and breathed out through her mouth and his kiss altered her mind. She was now in this time frame and it was sad to her to think that the whites were treated with such depravity but she could see how the Latium and Rhine reds would wish to keep such sensual creatures. She was in the most northern part of Italy and she was searching for the elusive Sotan. Little back stabbing tribe of Shouten were nasty little buggars and she intended to bring them to Astana and make them face Maec. A smile spread on her face as she settled in the mountains. It was brisk and it had been good for her soul to beat up on Mizuchi. She still hated the bastard for what he had done to her as Sorami. She decided she would visit Ryu soon but she had to try and narrow down where these lost Shouten were. Asuna fell asleep and she was gently snoring as the night had fallen. It was a beautiful night and the different creatures had come out. She did not know that she was being watched and a basilisk was staring at her from his cave. He moved soundlessly and he came within feet of her and he stared at her as he blinked his pale green eyes. The femmina whoever she was slept deeply and he lowered his head and tasted the air around her. He was near her face with his reptile one and her eyes opened. She saw a white and her breath hitched. The intelligence she saw in those eyes and he only blinked his eyes.

"You are sleeping in very bad area femmina. There are many reptiles here." He lisped.

"I am not afraid of reptiles basilisk." Asuna replied.

"You know what I am, si?" The obviously intelligent male said tasting along her neck and face.

She giggled a little and his eyes were odd. They appeared less reptilian and had round pupils. He changed into his humanoid form and smiled at her. His white mane was long and slightly wavy and silky.

"What is your name femmina?" He asked fingering her hair.

"I am Asuna and what is your name?" She asked gently.

"I am Pholus." He said more interested in her hair and skin.

"Are you a wild white?" Asuna asked softly.

"Si." He nodded.

"You have never been a slave?" She asked.

"No! I refuse to be anyone's slave. I kill black and reds who try." He said with a heavy accent.

"Are you like most whites?" She asked staring at his eyes.

"Do I like femmina and men? Si but I like femmina a little more. I think I like this femmina more." He said brazenly.

She was flat on her back and she was staring up at a very beautiful face but he was strong. He was exceedingly strong.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Old enough. Why do you care?" He asked eyeing her breasts.

"Because I know a white who was raised in Latium." She said flatly.

He frowned and that got his attention. He was curious and he sat back on his heels. She blinked at him and he blinked at her.

"Why do you speak when so much more pleasant things can occur?" Pholus said.

"Why are you so intent on ravishing a stranger?" Asuna asked miffed.

"Because I can?" He asked confused.

She snorted in amusement and she watched him be annoyed. He sat and he waited. He was not really in a mood to converse and he was positive he tasted blood drinker on her and he knew he could have a grand time but the femmina wanted to chat. He hated chatty mammals. They were a bore. She heard his mind and she blanched. He only blinked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Really you are a riot but I normally do not try and copulate with every male I meet. Hai I do have empusae in me but I try to have morals which at times get blown to hell and back and you basilisk are really good at blowing them but not today." She warned him.

"So? Who makes these ridiculous rules?" He snorted.

Asuna was certain this was Gabrielus's father and he looked at her oddly. He neared her face and he really had no qualms getting into her personal space.

"Who is Gabrielus?" He asked scenting her neck again.

"Pardon me? I did not speak." She stated.

"I heard your mind. Why does that surprise you?" He asked licking her neck.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Pholus took the opportunity to kiss her. She groaned immediately as he was really good at it. She ripped her lips away and stared at him and she wanted to hit her lover. He was looking at her oddly and she was thinking very bad thoughts indeed.

"This white did not tell you that he is telepathic?" He asked amused.

"Uh no. I must go Pholus but it has been an honor to meet you." She said bowing.

"You are no fun femmina!" He pouted.

"So sorry." Asuna said porting out.

He sighed and the beautiful mammal had escaped. He narrowed his eyes and he had heard a few interesting things. He hoped she would come back and he would hunt her again.

"You are telepathic?" She yelled as she walked into her base of operations in Rome.

"What are you going on about femmina?" Gabrielus asked surprised.

"Are you telepathic or not?" Asuna demanded.

"A little." He said shrugging.

"I should have sensed it. Damn it Gabrielus after all we have shared as of late; you should have said something." She snapped.

"Well I have never had an opportunity to develop it femmina! I have been amongst deaf blacks, si? How do you suggest I strengthen it?" He asked raising a white brow.

"I can see that. I met a white." She said crossing her arms.

"Did you? How fascinating!" He said standing.

"Gabrielus you look a lot like him." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I told you I do not know who my real father was femmina so it is possible he is. I cannot imagine he would care if he fathered a child and I imagine I have siblings I do not know." He chuckled.

"He did seem rather amorous." She said kissing his shoulder.

"I am certain he was." Gabrielus murmured leaning back and capturing her lips.

It was languid and passionate and Valerian cleared his throat. He slipped in and wrapped his arms around Asuna and began nipping her throat. She groaned softly and these two were helping her hunt the wyvern and Sotan clan. They covered up for each other and it was debauched they knew but it worked.

"Smell so good femmina. I am going to hunt and perhaps you can lie down and let me lick you?" Valerian asked joking.

"Um not right now." She said flatly.

"Oh no!" Gabrielus whined.

"Do me a favor and enjoy each other and make sure to have a repeat performance for me, okay?" Asuna said getting out of their hold.

She wanted to laugh because they both were pouting. She bowed and she went back to Japan. Gabrielus shook his head and looked at Valerian.

"No fun. I am in the mood for mammal." The white growled.

"Si me too." Valerian agreed.

Both men sighed and they both decided to hunt.

Asuna had boldly entered the dragon castle on Kume and she knew where Ryukotsusei's old rooms were. She was being very, very bad but she could not help it. Ryukotsusei had entered her inner heart and she loved him truly, madly, and very deeply. He was sleeping and his long hair was undone and spread out around him. He was covered by a thin silk sheet and she watched him as her heart pounded. Asuna slowly undid her kimono and Ryukotsusei felt a brush of skin against his and his hazel eyes opened. He sucked in his breath and there was the female warrior who had shown up several weeks ago.

"What is going on?" Ryukotsusei asked surprised.

"Shhh. I had to see you." Asuna murmured as she whispered in his ear.

"Why?" The dragon prince asked blushing.

"Because. Your friend told me you thought me beautiful. Did he speak the truth?" She asked nuzzled against his ear.

"Hai. I think you are beautiful but this is not…" Ryu tried to say.

Asuna captured his lips and he was surprised. She kept the touch of lips gentle and seeking only as she wanted to coax him into passion. She wanted him keening, so soft it stayed and tender too. Ryukotsusei was taken with the mellow kisses and he tentatively began to return her ardor with just a little more pressure to it and he lifted his hand to thread into her silver tresses. Her soft lips were teasing and tantalizing him and she flicked her tongue against his seam of his mouth and he made a small noise. Ryukotsusei opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue inside and he groaned immediately. Asuna was eager to run her tongue along his and he trembled a little as he came to life it seemed. He clutched her and he followed her lead. He began to return the passionate tangle of tongue and sweeping along of teeth. She realized he must be a natural kisser and Asuna was moaning much and he slowly pulled away from her mouth. Ryu stared at her face and he was surprised at his own wantonness. Asuna arched her head up and kissed his lips and his eyes slid shut as he again kissed her back. The intense petting was getting him worked up and needy as hell but he was trying to control his lust. She managed to control herself as well and she actually guided him to spoon her form and only press his naked form to hers. She breathed hard and clutched his thigh and he said nothing but kneaded her hip. This moment was erotic and passionate as it could be but she was actually being honorable he thought and his lips brushed her neck.

"What is this onna?" He asked in a deep voice laced with desire.

"Obsession, ardor, worship, adoration, devotion; please take your pick." Asuna murmured lacing her fingers in his.

"Ryo whispered to me that you have kyuuketsuki in you. What does that mean?" Ryu asked.

"It means that I can take in blood as sustenance as well as yoki through the sexual act. It is quite a way to feed I assure you." She smirked.

"Succubus." He said in understanding.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I have heard legends. Do you kill?" He inquired.

"No. I am too inu for that. I like men though. I require many and I am very territorial. I have some of my loves that I love with my whole soul and being. I love much and often but the intensity in which I do can be crippling to me." She replied honestly.

The dragon prince considered and he continued to run his hand along her soft flesh.

"So do you need the act now?" He asked.

"I can control myself." Asuna said softly.

"I almost wish you did need it." Ryukotsusei said barely audible.

"I will loose control with you." She said rolling to face him.

"Will you? Why?" He asked searching his face.

"I cannot say that." She trembled.

"I have only had an onna once at my sire's insistence. He told me that it was a disgrace that his son and heir was still untried. I was mortified and prayed it was over quickly." He said in a low growl.

"Was the onna as mortified?" She asked raising a brow.

"She was probably a well paid geisha of some sort. I know not nor do I care." He sighed.

Asuna met his lips again and he made a beautiful noise as she took him in hand. It was always such an emotional event with him. It was always such a tie and binding with this man and she relished it now. She stroked him and he threw back his head and made soft groans. Her thumb played along his slit and crown as she wanted him to feel from her exactly what he brought out in her.

"Why does this feel so perfect? Why does this not feel dirty?" Ryukotsusei moaned out.

Asuna could not answer and she lowered her mouth. He was suddenly still and the sensation of her tongue made him tremble violently. Asuna was loving and laved such attention on his maleness that he was to the edge. The young dragon was laid out and on display as she took him with her mouth and throat. He groaned and sighed as he felt the rush of an intense high begin to take him. She lifted her mouth and her eyes were green as she hovered her mouth over his.

"Should you like to taste yourself?" The beautiful creature asked him.

"Do you enjoy it?" He asked almost shyly.

"Hai." She whispered in such a sultry tone.

"Then hai." He whispered.

Asuna kissed him and used her tongue to lash against his. His head was fuzzy as he tasted the salty essence. It was different but he did not recoil. He was experiencing such potent rapture that he could not stop. His partner lifted her mouth slowly as she nibbled his lips and he sighed as she did so.

"Are you sleepy? Tell me if you wish to stop. This pleases me to no end." Asuna said.

"I wish to do something if I may." He mumbled.

"Hai. Anything." She whispered in a low voice.

He sat up and he laid her back. He softly kissed her thigh and spread her open. He gazed upon her female flesh and his heart beat harder. Ryukotsusei took a deep breath and lowered his own head licked at her glistening labia. She made a soft sigh of contentment and he settled himself comfortably and he held onto her thighs. The young dragon began to run his tongue all along her opening and hooded clit and the sensations grew more and she made louder noises. Soon he was getting more aroused and finding what licks and sucks made her wild. Ryu took his time and Asuna was breathless as she cried out in short, sharp gasps as the pleasure became intense. He could feel her body tense up and her skin became flushed in a beautiful pink color and she gushed suddenly. He was entranced as he licked at it. He found it pleasing and he began to lave at it intensely. Asuna was in an altered reality it seemed like and even as a young man her dragon was incredible. She was now out of control and she trembled violently. Ryukotsusei had his own length in hand and he stroked himself as he tasted her and he groaned at her female flesh.

"Kami please!" She said with a pleading tone.

"Do you truly wish this?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"Hai! Ryu please." She begged.

He was stunned by her use of his nickname and he moved up her body. Asuna eagerly met his mouth and she pumped his length along with him and he moaned into her mouth as they kissed slowly. She slowly guided him to her and he pushed in. He barely pulled his lips away and he breathed hard as their bodies were united. The young dragon man was dizzy and the emotional pull was powerful. This was not just a physical act he realized and this onna was making love. Their bodies met and it was so beautiful as the tremors of feeling left him winded. Her hands were not stilled as they roamed his back and to his butt. She would thread them in his hair and wrapped her legs around his hips. The pleasure mounted higher and higher as it became heavier in the room. Ryukotsusei was gasping for deeper breaths and he was loosing cohesion. The beautiful onna was rasping too and she was moaning out and yelping softly in inu. She suddenly sank her fangs into his neck and he shoved himself into her deeply as the eruption overcame them both.

"Kamis!" He cried out as his seed spilled.

She released his throat and she sought his mouth again. He let himself thoroughly enjoy it and he was taken in the full release of joy and passion with this stranger but he knew in his heart that she was not. He somehow knew she was someone important to him and he did not even bother to ask her name.

Asuna was languid and she stretched out as Ryukotsusei still slept. She sat up and yawned as she looked around. She yelped when she saw Mizuchi. He was sitting in his son's room and he was glaring at her with malice and hate and the young prince came to as well. He sat up and they were only covered by a silk sheet.

"You are fucking my son?" He asked coldly.

"I promise much better then you." She snapped.

Ryu growled for her to stay quiet and Mizuchi stood up and he was furious. He went to dive for her throat and Asuna raised her hand and he was thrown backwards. She willed her kimono into her hands and she dressed quickly. Mizuchi watched as a dagger appeared in her hand and he stared at her in shock.

"I hate you! Tianlong hates you! Most dragons hate you!" She said with such malice.

"Oh really? How would you know slut?" Mizuchi asked in anger.

"Because I have first hand knowledge murderer and rapist! You fucking bastard. You lay a hand on Ryukotsusei and I will dog your steps and nail your testicles to a wall!" Asuna screamed.

"How dare you! Who the hell are you to tell me what to do with my own son?" He snarled.

"I am the mother to his son and only daughter. I assure you that I hold much sway with Lord Ryukotsusei." She said slashing his face with her dagger.

Ryukotsusei got up and wrapped his sheet around him. The onna was here how he did not know but he was stunned. She had spoken of who she was and he was floored. What she did next further stunned him and she stabbed his father through his left chest and Mizuchi could not move.

"You murder and ravage innocents but I tell you that I will not be your victim Mizuchi. I will never be your victim and I will gladly spit upon your remains!" She said with a tremendous snarl.

She jerked back her dagger and she whirled on Ryu. He could only stare at her and she kissed him passionately.

"I love you. Remember that for always." She said as she ported away.

The young dragon was speechless and his father bled all over his tatami mats. Happiness at seeing his father brought low made him happy but the actions would bring consequences he knew. He sighed and he actually helped his sire up.

"Who was that whore?" Mizuchi growled in a terrible tone.

"My lord I did not know her name. I meant no offense to you sir." He said with feigned respect.

"Right. You brat! You kissed your mother's ass. I saw it. You are weak!" He hissed.

Ryukotsusei said nothing and his father stormed away. Rage built in him and he prayed the onna spoke the truth. He prayed that she did have his children. He refused to be the kind of man his own father was. He refused to be a monster.

Battle deep and what seemed like rivers of blood. The paths of fate seemed to lead always further back and always back to familiar areas. Back to Roma and back to the Circles. Back to the reptiles and back to the blood of life. She whirled and slashed in an ancient battle as she followed where the clues led. Sanra was getting reckless it seemed and was weaving through history. She was beginning to learn her calling cards well and the Shouten princess was getting more and more afraid it seemed. It only made Asuna more and more determined. Sanra fed on great tragedy and great sorrows and would use such to forward her ancient "spells" and potions per say. Asuna knew it was blood magics. It sickened her and it made Sanra more twisted and more evil. She began to believe that the Shouten princess intended to raise her father. She began to believe that Aizen housed only part of him but she was searching a way of fully restoring him now. When she had helped to kill Ganek; she had assumed she would always control Maec, she had thought wrong. Asuna hit a boulder and she coughed up blood. She had been hunting down powerful reptiles that thwarted her and her kin in the future and it had been a successful idea. This battle was deep in Italy and she was fighting dragons of the European persuasion. She was fighting a fierce green and she ducked and parried as it stabbed and sliced. Asuna jumped over the green and she shoved her fang backwards into the side of the massive man and he fell. His green eyes held shock and Asuna looked up on a rocky outcrop. A man with jet black hair stood. Part of his hair was pulled back and the length came past his waist. He was thin but she could see he had sinfully beautiful muscle. His face was so beautiful that she stopped. The man was obviously basilisk but as he was obviously male; his face had such beauty. His pale reddish eyes fixed on her and she only stared. Her battle hanfu was covered in blood and he slowly made his way down the rocks. He wore a black tunic with silver armor and she tried to breathe. The closer he got the better she could see his features. Asuna's chest heaved and this was Julianus Gnaeus Servius, this man was the father of Amedeo.

"Hello." He said in such a cultured and masculine tone.

She wanted to melt right there and she only stared at him.

"Are you injured femmina?" Julianus asked.

"No." Asuna replied in Latin.

"You fought well. May I ask why you fight a green dragon in my kingdom?" He inquired.

"He serves wyvern and I have sworn death to all wyvern." She said with a dry throat.

"They are uncultured and disgusting swine." He nodded.

His fingers were long and elegant and his claws were immaculate. He wore a silver ring on his right index finger and a black ring on his left ring finger and a red ring on his middle finger of his right hand. She recognized the red ring as the family crest and she met his eyes. He perused her and he was a specimen. Asuna had seen him in Amedeo's memories but not like this and not in the flesh.

"Femmina what are you and why do you stare at me so?" He asked near her ear.

"I am a cane." Asuna murmured.

"A cane? Where do you hail from?" Julianus asked looking at her closely.

"Asia." She breathed.

"Far away. Excellent movement and form femmina. I am glad to see it. Good to meet you." He said stepping away and walking on.

She let out her breath and her damn heart was thudding wildly. She turned and he was still inspecting the carnage.

"You are beautiful!" She yelled out.

He looked back at her and a smile curved his lips. She was a goner. He was so freakishly beautiful and she walked to him and got in his personal space.

"I hate the wyvern. I hate them passionately." She blurted.

"Si. I am no fan of them myself. Why do you hate them so?" He asked.

"A Celtic wyvern would have murdered my child and my husband almost committed suicide. I made a deal with a pythos and stopped it." Asuna said softly.

"Apollo?" Julianus asked highly curious.

"Hai." She said in Japanese.

His brows knitted and this femmina intrigued him greatly. For her to have sought the ancient serpent was incredible and the fact that she was mammal was highly irregular. It suggested she was somehow tied to another serpent and that intrigued him.

"I am half empusae." She admitted.

"Are you? Do not divulge that to my people. You are welcome to come to my home and tell me of your woes. I shall see if it is possible to aid you in this venture." He said suddenly running a finger under her chin.

Asuna bowed to him and he only watched her. He nodded and when he looked up; she was gone.

She did go and she was inside his palace. He favored black it seemed and his hair was down. He wore a chiton and he was elegantly but simply dressed. She stepped out from the pillars and they stared at the other.

"Before we speak much more femmina; you do know that the basilisk and most snake like serpents are drawn to your kind?" He said circling her.

"Hai." She said breathless.

"Something in our history that says that one of your kind mated one of mine. Legend but I believe it." Julianus whispered.

"I am in relation to the former queen of the empusae. Her name was Annka Novak." She said breathing harder.

"She disappeared. No one knows what became of her." He said softly.

"She is now an ekimmu." She stated stepping closer.

"I am not sure what that is." The basilisk king said.

She lost it and she crashed her mouth to his. He snarled against her mouth and it was brutal as he sought to dominate her. Her mind was not functioning and she was trying to understand. She did not get this stupid around Valerian or Gabrielus. She did not get quite this dumb around Amedeo and she was against a pillar. Julianus pulled his mouth back and he breathed along her jaw.

"I am barely controlling myself. I wish to drive my cock into your heat femmina. I wish to strap you to my bed and hear your screams of pleasure. I want to feel you bury your teeth into me." He breathed harshly.

"No idea why it is this strong. I normally handle being around basilisk a little better." Asuna stated husking.

She felt his serpent tongue along her jaw and she shut her eyes. She gave it up and she jerked his head to the side. She sank her fangs hard and he let out such a deep viper cry. Asuna drank his addicting blood and it was a serious and heavy mental trip. She did not even realize she had cut her fleshy part of her breast and Julianus was drinking her blood next. The Latium rex was passionately licking and sucking at the amazing elixir that many of his kind had been known to kill for. They had sunk to the floor and it was obscenely decadent how he was laid against her as he ravished her mammalian breast. He was still dressed and so was she but his body was taut with need and he only imagined what her mammal body felt like. Julianus lifted his head and they were both high as hell and filled with lust.

"Not normal for me femmina. I am quite calculating and not given to amor with strangers." He admitted openly.

"I see." She said in a beastly tone.

His eyes were brighter red and hers were straight up red. She crashed her lips to his and she sought his reptilian tongue. He moaned as she ravished him and that was exactly what she was doing. Asuna was out of her mind and she ripped his chiton from him. She shimmied out of her own grey silk and his eyes roved her form briefly before she kissed down his perfect stomach and his nestle of black curls. She sucked and nipped at his flawless manhood. Julianus made such cries as the passion consumed him and this ethereal creature stole his breath. She did not stop and he lifted his head and gasped out in serpent's tongue when she tongued his whole nether region. Asuna sank her fangs into his femoral artery and the rush took him again. She watched his picture perfect cock twitch and the angelic looking man arched off the marble floor as thick white seed came from him.

"Oh si! Si! Si!" He cried out loudly.

She moved back to his quivering member and licked up the shaft and laved up all the spilled semen. She was growling softly and she was suppressing her beast badly. Julianus felt utterly drained and he opened his eyes and she was gone. He was laid on the floor of his bedroom and his black hair was haloed around him and his thighs were wide open and he had been ravished thoroughly by the empusae cane. Julianus caught his breath and he had heard of the beautiful creatures killing basilisk in a sexual craze before. This femmina had expert control and he was surprised. He still laid there and the orgasm had been intense. It would do no good for his servants to find their rex laid out like a common whore. He made himself get up and retire to his bed and he fell into an exhausted sleep.

She was truly out of her mind and she was trembling terribly. She had left before she had impaled herself on him and she had grabbed her silks. She slipped into the villa she was sharing with her basilisk lovers and she slammed Valerian against a wall. She was snarling out of control and she sank her fangs into his neck. He cried out and she was growling out wildly the whole time.

"Femmina? Oh Gods what is going on? Si harder. Femmina please! What is wrong? Oh Gods I think you are going to kill me. Fuck! What a way to go." He groaned.

She made herself pull back and he sank down the wall. His blood stained her lips and she jerked his chiton up. She sank down on him and he cried out weakly as she wildly rutted him and Valerian knew something had occurred to stir her beast. Something had driven her over an edge and he was straining badly. He truly thought he might be fucked to death and he actually grinned. He would want his tombstone to say so. Her muscles clamped down so hard that he had a tremendous release and she screamed out. Gabrielus ran into the villa and she was growling still.

"She is not responding." Valerian said in a sloppy voice.

"Good Gods mi amor you look debauched." Gabrielus said frowning.

"Shut up! Gabrielus, now!" Asuna growled out.

"Femmina? Can you answer?" He demanded.

"I need you!" She snarled at him.

She crawled off of Valerian and she was now green eyed. Gabrielus stumbled outside and she actually changed form. He stared up at her and she was growling at him. He changed form too and he was tackled. The white was subdued by the silver cane and what happened made him out of his mind too.

She was asleep between them both and the black and the white basilisk were exhausted. She had drained them heavily and it was Valerian who woke up first. He yawned and he stared down at her. She had a bite on her breast that he could not remember giving her. Valerian leaned down and scented it and then licked it. It had a tiny bit of venom in it and it was slowly healing. Another basilisk had touched her but she had not rutted. He was certain of that and he was shocked. She had backed away from another of their kind and took it out on them. He grinned and began to massage her back. Asuna groaned in her sleep and she whimpered a little.

"You had a busy night, si?" He said slapping her butt.

"Hai." She moaned.

"So who did you run into that sent you into such a crazy lust?" Valerian asked amused.

"Julianus Servius." Asuna whispered.

"Pardon? We are back that far?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. You know of his father?" She asked rolling to her side.

"Si! He was renowned! They said he was an amazing rex. They said he was beloved amongst our people; as much or more then Amedeo, who by the way was very much loved. The rumors were he was beautiful and perfect, blessed by Jupiter himself. His reign was blessed too until the end. I barely remember him and I did not see him often. Gabrielus met him a few times, si?" He asked the white as he came to slowly.

"Si. He was an enigmatic man. He was beautiful. Amedeo defied his father after his death." He shrugged.

"Hai that was him. He had black hair and very light red eyes. His features are very fine and he is elegance itself. He has a regal air and he speaks well with deep masculine tones." She said.

"Si." Gabrielus nodded.

"Wow!" Valerian said impressed.

"So he tasted you femmina?" The white asked.

"I lost it. I took his blood first. I cannot explain it. I get that way around Amedeo too sometimes." She blushed madly.

"Servius blood." The black basilisk replied.

"Is it special?" She asked raising a brow.

"They are the royal line. They are supposedly descended from the Gods themselves. Maybe there is truth, no?" Gabrielus said.

They continued to talk and she planned to avoid Julianus. His blood made her an animal and she could not handle it. Besides the fact that he was like a Greco-Roman god and that in of itself made her about turn into mush. Sometimes it sucked being what she was. Amedeo had almost the same allure but there was something else in Julianus and it made her berserk.

He forced himself not to search for her as he knew what it was. It was not true amor but the spell of their blood. It was a shame for she was truly a beautiful creature and she was an excellent warrior. He could find her endlessly entertaining but one had to be careful with the alluring blood drinkers as they could take the life of a serpent in less then a heart beat. Julianus was no fool and he knew the ins and outs of much. He had two small sons already and he stood in the palace nursery and he watched his eldest son fondly as the half red boy was playing with his stone blocks. Amedeo was a happy child. Antonia had been his deep love and she had been red. It had been an odd thing for him to do but he did not question his heart. She had died in childbirth and he had wept openly. His concubine had provided him with Fabius eighteen months later. His sons did not get along well and Fabius always seemed jealous of Amedeo. The older boy always tried to be nice to his younger brother but his full blooded son was mean. He sighed and he foresaw issue.

"Amedeo! Come see Papa." He commanded.

His eldest came over and he sat in his lap.

"Come sta mio figlio?" Julianus asked Amedo.

"Papà, sto bene." Young Amedeo said brightly.

"Si?" The rex asked lifting his son's chin.

"Si. Fabius is not smile." He replied frowning a little.

"I shall speak to him. You are a good boy." He said kissing each cheek.

"Thank you Papa!" His heir said kissing his cheeks in return.

Julianus watched his child jump up and go play and he contemplated his life. He missed his wife very much. She had only been gone for four years and he had not been intimate regularly. They had only been married for five years before she had given him Amedeo. He just sat on the steps and thought of his kingdom and the strange femmina and the odd occurrence in his rooms. He sighed heavily and stood up. He blew a kiss to his sons and he left their nursery. He decided a hunt on horseback would be interesting if not distracting. His kingdom was in peace at the moment and he just was not given to flights of passion very often. His main goal had been bringing his kingdom peace after constant warfare and infighting. He climbed onto the back of his demon horse and he left the small city that he had built. It was a little cold and he had on a black cloak and his long black hair whipped behind him as he rode. He heard swords clashing and shouts of several. He slowed his steed and he slid down his demon mount. He strode to the top of the hill and looked down. There was the femmina and she was fighting other daemons. She was bloody and she was rasping badly. Julianus frowned and the creatures she was fighting were ganging up on her. He did not like it and he slid down the small hill. Asuna was fighting several Sotan Shouten and Sanra had hit her with something. She was not seeing well and the bitch had taken off. She fell and she screamed out as a Sotan put a katana through her stomach. She coughed up blood and it was ugly at the devastation.

"In fiery flame by starlight pale, in shadowy host that rides the gale!" Julianus roared as he lifted his broad sword.

The swath of a shadowy venom cloud was released and the Sotan who dared look at the basilisk rex fell dead. Asuna pressed hands to the wounds and she shrieked out in pain as she trembled.

"Femmina look at me." He said calmly standing.

She turned green eyes to him and there was terrible pain on her face.

"I have the best physicians in all of Europe femmina. I will get you better." He said picking her up.

He shifted back to his palace and the stink of herbs and other magical concoctions were all over the female. She was in pain and it was awful to see her as such. Julianus directed that she be made comfortable and he knew to call on his Egyptian neighbors. There were large numbers of blood drinkers in the famed land and he was friendly with the cane pharaohs.

Anupu was amongst a feast and he was still bitter as hell but he had shut out his anger yet again. He had returned to his life and he had moved on. The pain had not been worth it to him and he was just tired. An announcement was made and a being he did not know well but was known of walked in. It was the king of the serpents in Italy and he waved him.

"Pharaoh Hor-aha?" Julianus said bowing low.

"Yes Rex Julianus Gnaeus Servius I believe." He said eyeing the basilisk.

"Si. I rule The Basilisk Latium Kingdom in Italy. I have a strange request majesty but it is of utmost importance. My lands have recently been filled with strange beings and I know your own lands have been filled with issue but I know your physicians know how to deal with the sangue bevitore di." Julianus said.

His words got Anupu's attention and he nodded.

"My half brother and our crown prince is half uppyr. My personal physician is well acquainted with them as well. You may take him with you if you wish." Anupu said bored.

Julianus bowed low and the pharaoh called on Anum. The Egyptian physician came in and he bowed before the basilisk king and he bowed before his pharaoh. The Italian serpent wasted no time and shifted out with the doctor. He brought the cane physician to the femmina who was suffering terribly and Anum gasped in terrible shock.

"Oh my Gods." He said falling to his knees.

"What is it physician?" Julianus asked eyeing him.

"Rex! Please return to Egypt and get Pharaoh Hor-aha. Please!" He cried.

Julianus was surprised by the request but did as he was asked. He shifted back and Anupu was surprised as to his appearance and the basilisk bowed.

"Your physician has asked that you come with me great pharaoh." He said bowing.

"Anum asked that? How odd. Okay." He shrugged.

He stood up and his chest was bare but he wore a long linen kilt and heavy gold belt and necklace. He wore only a circlet crown and his black hair was past his shoulders. He allowed the basilisk to touch his elbow and he was shifted to Italy. He stepped into the airy room and he suddenly felt like he had been sucker punched. Anum was checking on the love of his long life and she was bad ill.

"Asuna." He whispered.

"You know this femmina then?" Julianus asked.

"Yes. She is my sister in law." He said formally.

"Majesty! She has been poisoned most insidiously. Whatever was used is not allowing her body to heal." Anum said in a shushed tone.

Anupu felt as though his feet weighed a ton and he forced himself to move forward. She was feverish and her skin was hot. He sank down on the bed and he shut his dark brown eyes. He took her hand and he bit his lip.

"Anum, go to Egypt and drag forth every resource you have to. Bring Minkah as well." He said in a trembling voice.

"You wish me to bring your brother my king?" The physician asked surprised.

"He needs to see his mother." He said in Egyptian.

Anum nodded and he ported out. Julianus was intrigued but he stayed quiet. Anupu was obviously very upset and he was actually shaking. He had thought to never see her again and his chest heaved.

"You care very much for her si?" The basilisk asked.

"Yes." He said choked up.

"Your father was a great man and I admired him greatly. I was most grieved by his passing." Julianus stated.

"Thank you. I know the basilisk have had their own issue as well." Anupu said choking.

"If I had known I would have aided you." He said softly.

"I believe you." The pharaoh said.

Minkah and Anum ported in moments later and the Egyptian prince cried out. His hands shook badly and he was speaking rapid Japanese. He looked at Anupu and he was raging badly.

"I smell Shouten! She tangled with a Shouten, Anupu! Those filthy beasts did this! I will kill them! I will kill them!" He snarled.

"You will be smart Minkah!" Anupu growled.

"She is my mother!" He screamed.

"I know brother but you also know she would skin me alive if harm came to you." His eldest brother growled.

"You love her Anupu and you left! You are a coward. We are Egyptian and if anyone understands anything then it was our father. I am not you and I will not be a coward!" Minkah hissed in anger.

Anupu lost his temper and he smacked his brother. Julianus held the younger cane and he was snarling,

"This femmina is seriously ill and I do not understand your language well enough to follow everything but it is no good to fight right now. Young man please take a walk for a few minutes, si?" He said calmly.

"Fine." The Egyptian prince snarled.

Anupu's chest heaved and he watched his youngest brother leave and he stared at the Italian serpent.

"You love her?" He asked calmly.

"Yes. I have loved her in this life and her previous one." He said with tears stinging his eyes.

"Si. Our physicians will figure this out. Do you drink wine?" Julianus asked.

The basilisk poured some wine for himself and the pharaoh. Anupu drained his and Julianus sipped his. Anum and the basilisk doctor worked on her for some time and they sat down to dinner. The rex had his sons join him and he spoke in Latin and asked them what they learned that day. Anupu realized how screwed up this was and he recognized the boy. He kept his council and Anum came out and he looked exhausted.

"Majesty. The prince was able to drain much of the tainted blood. He also gave her some in return. I have given her much medicine too. I have also sent Prince Minkah to Asia to find some spiders. He tells me some of their venoms are good pain relievers." He said softly.

"Very good. Is she sleeping?" He asked.

"No. She is awake and she has requested to see you." Anum said softly.

He stiffened and he nodded. He stood up and he drifted into the room where she was. Asuna looked weak and terrible and he moved very slowly.

"Anupu." She whispered.

"Asuna. Why are you here?" He asked hoarsely.

"Following my enemy." Asuna whispered in Egyptian.

"I left to stay away and you show up. I wish to rid myself of my feelings! How can I ever get over you when I can never be rid of you!" Anupu said as tears spilled down his face.

"I did not intend to show up Anupu. I did not ask for your help. Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"Rome. You are in Rome where your basilisk husband is but a child." He hissed.

She struggled to sit up and she failed. He was in emotional pain and he looked away.

"I will leave my physician here and Minkah is insisting to help as well. He does not listen and is ass wild like his mother. He loves you too as we all do. I will not torture myself anymore!" He said clenching his fists and blood dripped to the floor.

"Anupu please." She whispered pleading.

"NO! You conned me into returning before and I did. I believed that I would have a place in your life but I was again nothing. I will always love you but I am not that strong." He growled.

"You left before I could try and explain." She said with a cracking voice.

"My father? My own father? He loved you so much. I remember how much he loved you! Gods Asuna!" He said with his own voice raw.

Tears fell down her face and her throat ached. He sighed and his heart just hurt.

"I told you before I wish I had never met you and I wish I never had. I wish you well and I pray you finally beat this evil." He said bowing.

Asuna managed to roll to her side and she cried softly. Anupu could not handle being around her and the pain he felt was a black hole in his soul. Things hurt so badly and things had changed in his own personal history. He had no pups and his own life had not occurred with Akemi. He did not know but she did. She began to weep and Minkah was soon returned. He scowled and he sat down on her bed too. He picked her up and held her to him.

"Haha?" He asked running his hand through her hair.

"I have hurt him so much." She sobbed.

"He is an idiot. He has to be all pharaoh. Well I tell you to go and make him suffer for it!" He said looking at her.

"Too weak." She smiled softly.

"Well I will bring you home. So sorry. I am so sorry. Papa would not let me go anywhere or do anything. Even when he died. He made Anupu swear it too. Made Shezmu swear. Hell he made the whole damn court swear that his baby was not allowed out of Egypt." He growled.

"He did as I asked." Asuna said palming his cheek.

"Haha, I am not a baby. I can help you damn it! I am a good fighter and I hate the fucking Shouten. I am good at killing them. Let me come to the modern era, please! I also know my Papa is there reborn." He said stubbornly.

"Hai okay." She sighed.

He smiled in triumph and he sat and chatted with her until she fell asleep. He grinned as he stood up and he could tell she would get well but it would take some time. Julianus observed and the cane ported away. He stepped in and he stood by the bed. Asuna barely woke up and she stared into his face. Her heart hammered like it had the other night and he appeared calm.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"No issue. The Egyptian is very upset." He replied.

"It is a very long story. I owe you much." Asuna said in a whisper.

"Perhaps you can tell me what it is these creatures are doing in my kingdom, si?" Julianus asked sitting next to her,

"They search for ways to open the plane of the blood drinking gods. It is also a long story but that place is evil and no good for us corporeal daemons." She said as the blood rushed in her ears.

"I see. So you are trying to stop a great evil. I understand that. I am again trying to control myself." He said calmly but his cheeks were burning.

"Me too." She said weakly.

"I am thinking and hoping that your son will take you to Egypt on the morrow. I refuse to be a bastardo. I am very grateful to you femmina for your actions. It is been a great privilege to meet you." He said standing and he bowed.

"What was your Antonia like?" She asked suddenly.

Julianus stiffened and he looked at her in surprise. His eyes held grief and he looked up and then back at her.

"She was my soul. She gave me my eldest son and I love him very much." He replied in quiet.

"I am sorry. I am telepathic and I have heard your thoughts. She permeates your mind. I am most sorry for your loss." Asuna said gently.

"Thank you femmina." He bowed.

Julianus left her presence and she could see differences in Amedeo and his father. Her basilisk husband had a love of life and of onna in his early life but he had changed dramatically. This man it seemed was deep feeling and the loss of his wife had hurt him terribly. Their draw was not explainable but there was one. She shut out the ridiculous situation because she was already too deep between a white and a black basilisk as it was. She had no wish to hurt Amedeo and she knew her actions would. She sighed and she let sleep take her.

She had sent Minkah to try and find her basilisk companions because she had been separated from them. Asuna was now in Luxor in a small palace near the temples and she stayed away from Anupu who had removed himself to Avaris. She decided to let it go as a failed relationship and move on. She had no wish to further hurt the proud man and he was too good to further cause pain. Sanra had come up with a wicked weapon and it had seriously slowed down her youkai healing abilities. She was now healing at the rate a ningen would and it was annoying. She was lying out in the sand and the sun felt good on her damaged skin and Minkah came by her and chuckled.

"Get too tan and I might think you are Egyptian again." He said smiling.

"Funny. Did you find them?" Asuna asked.

"No mam but I think they must be looking for you. I am finding signs of them. They have not been captured." He shrugged and he sat down.

"You are so handsome." She smiled at her son.

"I know." Minkah grinned.

She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"I am so happy you are here. When you are well perhaps you should go forward." He said softly.

"No. I am bound and determined to find Sounga. There is much in these ancient times and I will discover what I need to. I have allies amongst most eras now." She said staring at the temples.

"Anupu is in Avaris." He said leading.

"Anupu is in Avaris to avoid me. Please stop hinting my child." She admonished.

"Papa wanted you to mend fences with him. He made me swear you would." Minkah said pleading.

"No. He does not wish it and I will not push it. Anupu has been put through enough by my family. I just wish he had not suffered." Asuna said softly.

"I was foretold Haha. I am sorry but I was supposed to be here." He said stubbornly.

"I am certain that is true but it is no good when good people get hurt." She said.

"Well you and he are both stubborn jackasses." He snapped as he stood up.

She could not believe his audacity but he stomped off. She decided to go and at least talk to Anupu and tell him how very sorry she was. She knew he was right and she stood up. She had on an Egyptian style dress and she ported to Avaris and she found him with only a short kilt on and he was busy reading many papyruses. He stiffened visibly and she bowed low.

"I am sorry to bother you. I only came to say very few things." She said very softly.

"What?" Anupu asked in a stiff tone.

"You are right. I am wretched and nothing I can say will change it. I hurt you and I can never change that." Asuna said in a barely audible voice.

Anupu said nothing and he barely looked at her. She was trying to not be emotional and it was hard.

"I allowed a very bad time to overcome me and I met him. It should have been you and I was a coward. I am a coward with my own emotions very often. I am such a screwed up mix of youkai and sometimes one influences my actions more then others. It is no good excuse but it is the best I can offer. I am influenced by memories of other lives and emotions that belonged to those onna. I am so sorry and I understand why you feel the way you feel. I shall stay away as best I can." She said bowing.

He stared past her and he actually had tears fall down his face. She knew him not to be an emotional man and he was shutting away his feelings. He waved her away and she bowed low before him. She did not know why it had to feel and hurt so damn bad because she had brought it upon herself but it did. Asuna neared him and she took his hand. He growled in anger and suppressed rage and she kissed his signet ring that at one time he had given her. Asuna had not been aware he had taken it back and she softly kissed it over and over and he made an anguished snarl. She turned over his hand and she kissed his wrist and his face held such rage.

"Leave! I said go! You are no one to me anymore! You are nothing to me! Go! Now! Go!" Anupu snarled with red eyes and his yoki flaring badly.

She understood his feelings and her eyes bled green which he did not understand but she pressed a hand to his bare chest and he grabbed her wrist and he restrained his anger enough not to snap her bone.

"You will not hurt me again! I will not allow you into my heart ever again. I am done. It has done nothing but make me distrust all women and most of all you Akana. I will live my life and be entombed and put into some semblance of sleep and rest! I want away from you!" He said with hate.

Her chest was heavy but it suddenly became paramount to her and she crushed him under her yoki. Anupu had to sit and he stared at her in astonishment. She neared her lips to his and he was angry. She kissed him and he did not want to care. He was so fucking bitter but he automatically responded. Asuna released her hold and she was crushed painfully in his arms. Anupu slid his eyes shut and he was determined to kiss her well and then tell her to go fuck herself. His plans went awry as they always did. She ended up on his desk and immediately she was pulling on his yoki. The pharaoh knew it was not intended but she was gasping and whining about the heat and her body was flush. He ripped the linen open and her breasts were beautiful as he stared at them. Her knees were bent and his inpu beast was practically panting like a slobbering idiot. He scented her and the love of his life was dripping wet and his brain proceeded to go, duh! Anupu was suppressing his growls and yelps as he began to scent her.

"I want you to honor my request and leave. You are still broken." He managed to snarl out in a very beastly tone.

"Coward!" Asuna challenged him.

"Yes! I am a coward. Go!" Anupu barked.

"Take me coward! Take me and make me submit Pharaoh Hor-aha!" She barked back.

He snarled and he grabbed her roughly. He flipped her and he slammed into her. The slick heat undid him and his beast snapped into place. She bared her neck like a good and proper inpu bitch and he of course wrapped his jaws around her bared throat. Asuna made all the proper whimpers and begged him. His primitive mind was shot to hell and back as he took her so roughly. She screamed for him and that just spurred his inpu into happy land and he snarled at her. He wanted her in her true form and his bitch obeyed. Anupu proceeded to mate her every which way and he passed out. Asuna too had passed out and neither was going anywhere as the poor inu pharaoh had worked himself up enough to become knotted right up.

Anupu woke up and he was in his true form and he tried to pull back. He was horrified and he barked sharply. She woke up too and she yawned. He growled and yipped in exasperation. Asuna did what amounted to snickering in inu and he snarled at her. After quite some time he was able to release himself and he changed form. She too changed form and she was sore. She had never had a male inu knot for quite so long and she sat back and watched him.

"That amused you?" Anupu demanded.

"Hai." She shrugged.

"It is humiliating! I am not an animal." He snapped.

"Hai you are in part. You are an inu youkai. Get over it." Asuna said standing.

"Did you have a good time? Did you feed well?" He asked coldly.

"Anupu if you insist in turning it into a foul thing then fine. I will leave it at that. I will have a clear conscience that I tried to say I am sorry and that I beg your forgiveness. Excuse me." She said grabbing her linen.

He stared at his palace and she always managed to thwart him and make him crazy. He almost left her leave, almost.

"Stop!" He growled.

"What?" She asked softly.

"You need a bath." Anupu sighed.

She turned and he stared at her body. She still was healing and he shoved down his emotions. Maybe he could just rut and it not be emotional. Maybe he could just do what he used his wives for and use her for gratification like she seemed to do with others. Her jaw dropped at his thought process and he really did not care. He beckoned her to follow him and he made his mind blank. His feelings were all over the board and he did not feel like sharing anymore. Asuna was determined to take a bath and get the hell out of there. They ended up having a screaming match that turned into another act of passion that turned into more screaming and more passion. Before the night was over Anupu could not move and neither could Asuna. They had plum worn each other out and their voices were gone from their screaming fits that seemed to be a catharsis to them both. She had called him an emotionally stunted douche bag. The poor Egyptian pharaoh could come up with nothing to say. He really had no clue what she had called him. He was actually snoring which was seriously undignified from someone of his rank and she sat up.

"Oh Kami. Oh Kami. Anupu move!" She said trying to shove him off of her.

"Huh?" He grumbled in his sleep.

Asuna surged her strength and shoved him off his own bed and he landed on his naked ass. He stared at her as if she had lost her damn mind and he saw her leaning over the other side of the opulent gold bed and she was heaving up her stomach. He frowned and he the scent was horrid to his sensitive inpu nose.

"Gross!" He growled.

"Shut up! Oh Kami." She hurled again.

"What is wrong with you?" Anupu asked in irritation.

He got up and wrapped a kilt around his hips and he called on a maid servant. Soon his royal bed chambers were clean and she outside. He was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face and he figured she had eaten something to upset her stomach. Unfortunately for him as much as he may love her; her mouth made him furious and minor discomfort made him thrilled. Anum was called on and Anupu minded his business. His physician came in and he was red faced.

"My pharaoh may I speak?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. What is it? What did she eat?" He asked smirking.

"She is resting and I gave her a draught to ease her sickness majesty but it is a common sickness that many women have when they become pupped." Anum said delicately.

"What did you say?" Anupu said dropping his jaw.

"My pharaoh you have given this women your pup. She told me it was about fucking time." He said grimacing.

Anum slipped away and the fire inpu stood up and he about fell over. He did not think and she was almost always pupped. She was uppyr. She hardly ever stayed unpupped.

"Did my physician tell me the truth?" He stuttered.

"Hai." She said staring at him.

"You are pupped. You are pupped with my pup?" Anupu asked in disbelief.

"Hai." She nodded as if he was stupid.

"You do realize that I have made it that if you were to give me a pup then it would be my heir; regardless of sex." He stated.

"I was not aware but okay." She shrugged.

"I also require you to marry me." He said in disbelief.

"Hai okay." Asuna shrugged again.

"Just like this? This is how is happens? Just like this?" He said not believing.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You will marry me tomorrow. You will be made Queen of Egypt. You will be my chief wife. You will take my mark tonight." He said flatly.

"Am I supposed to say no?" She said almost amused.

"I do not know." He said trembling.

"You do realize I never did this for Narmer." She whispered.

He was thunderstruck and he almost stumbled. Anupu leaned forward and kissed her mouth suddenly. She kissed him back and it grew in intensity and she groaned. He pulled back and stared at her face.

"What does douche bag mean?" Anupu asked in after thought.

Things in the south were calm as she had to heal and Julianus was plagued by memories of what had occurred when she had shown up. He was plagued by what little Egyptian he knew. He also had word from that land of what had happened. It seemed that Pharaoh Hor-aha had been in love with this woman a long while and he had taken her as his wife. He had set her above a foreign princess and made her Queen of Egypt. It was also said she was with child. Julianus knew there was a huge draw to the amazing creature but he lived with principles and what had occurred was not him. When he had kidnapped Antonia; that too had not been him but he had followed his instincts and he had five years of bliss and love. His mind was filled with memories of his dead wife and he was restless in his bed. She had been a beautiful red and he normally found them difficult to deal with. When he had beheld Antonia, he had just not thought. When she had told him that he was to be a father; he had been overjoyed. He had felt true happiness and he was certain that his common people felt that happy when they had families. He did not see his nobles all that thrilled when they had children but he had been happy. He loved Amedeo very much. He loved Fabius as well but his eldest had been given to him by his heart and soul and he was all he had left of her. The black basilisk tried to sleep and he could not. He finally stood up and he went to his window.

"Antonia. I wish you had not left me." He whispered to no one.

"Was she very lovely?" He heard in his bedroom.

Julianus whirled and he saw an odd being with black hair with streaks of white and grey. She was on the thin side and she had a smirk on her pale face. Her eyes were a dark grey and her veins could be seen on her pale skin.

"Why are you in my rooms?" He demanded.

"Anything that is of interest of hers is of interest of mine. Of course I like to destroy it." She smiled.

"Are you one of those disgusting beasts I saw?" Julianus demanded.

"I am certain. I have been quite busy around here. It seems that there is a possibility of a fracture around here and perhaps I may be able to open it but no matter. You are a fucking reptile and your brain is about as big as a pea." Sanra said sweetly.

"Femmina your words are filthy." He said coldly.

"You think filthy now big boy. I am as nasty as they come." She said stalking him closer.

Julianus dove for his sword and he lifted it up and his eyes gleamed oddly. Sanra cocked her head and she felt weird.

"In shadowy host that rides the gale." He commanded his sword.

His natural venom was released in a swift wind like pattern and she choked and it entered her lungs. It burned terribly and her eyes turned white. She was forced to phase out and she was in shock at the strength of his toxin. Julianus decided another visit to Egypt was warranted despite how he felt about the cane-empusae femmina. He had worked too hard for peace and he refused to loose it now for some unknown beast that would upset his power.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Opening up history books to learn much and more about the past to fend for the future. Eyal fully learns the truth as enemies come to and fro. The battles take place forward and back as one feature is found as Asuna narrows down another. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Ancient Dramas

Anupu rubbed his temples. He rubbed them and his headache was getting worse. They argued constantly and he became aware that his patience was tried terribly by loving such a powerful woman; the part that really stank was that he had no respect for weak, mewling females. He craved his powerful and utterly infuriating wife, mate, and lover. She also had that damn mouth but he begun to figure ways of shutting it. Some days they did not leave his bedroom. She also shared his bed which was not normal but when was she conventional? Anupu was now trying to coax her into eating and she was still sick to her stomach. She did not want solid food and she had thrown it in his face. Asuna was still healing and she growled like a wild inpu and he was standing there growling like a pharaoh with raw meat covering his face.

"You will eat!" He snarled.

"I do not want it! Damn it Anupu go lord over a crocodile!" Asuna hissed.

He threw up his hands and she smiled sweetly. He picked up a linen towel and wiped his face. His new chief wife stood up and came over to him and he growled at her. She growled back and undid his kilt. Anupu then sucked in his breath and groaned as she wrapped her hand around him.

"Still wish to be cross?" She asked sweetly.

"You are impertinent." Anupu said with a shaky tone.

"Hai? Really? This is impertinence." She said sliding down his bronzed body.

She swallowed him whole and he nearly buckled. Anupu looked down and she stared up at him.

"Evil woman." He groaned out.

She ravished him and made him totally relaxed as she brought him to heaven. Anupu wondered how in the Gods names he was ever going to survive her. The young pharaoh had lost his heart and head to her as her former self but it was as this woman that he had fallen like a comet.

Julianus had sent a request to Anupu formally and the pharaoh read the elegant hand. Asuna plucked it from his grasp and he snorted as she read it for herself.

"It was addressed to me my dear." Anupu growled.

"Hai well it mentions me." Asuna said with a nauseating grin.

"Why do I bother? I mean I am only the ruler of the Egyptian Empire but sure, certainly, read my correspondence!" He snapped.

"As you wish." She said pacing.

He sighed and leaned back in his gilded chair.

"What is it exactly?" He asked.

"I have to go to Italy." She replied handing him the parchment.

"Pardon me? You are pupped." He said softly.

"Hai and I even can write too." She said sarcastically.

"Woman, do not anger me today, please?" Anupu asked.

"It is what I live for." Asuna grinned.

"Just do not fight the Shouten, okay? The Gods know there is no controlling you and I cannot even begin to try. You would either just do it anyway or grab my balls and twist really hard." He said frankly.

"Probably." She agreed.

"Why do I love you again?" He asked standing.

"No idea." His beautiful new wife said as he neared her.

He looked down at her and his eyes searched hers. Anupu lowered his mouth and kissed her in soft nips. She grinned against his mouth and he sighed in passion. Her hand brushed against his hip and he realized she intended to be open and risqué in his morning room. She let her fingers play along his expensive linen kilt and then they slipped past the folds. Anupu's eyes widened as her touch was gentle and only seeking to touch his savage stiffness. She was staring at his beautiful face as she husked heavily. She expertly let the linen undone and it slid down his powerful legs to the floor.

"Asuna!" He growled very softly.

She was only breathing heavily as she slowly began to smear his pre-release. Anupu was being given her empusae treatment and he was getting out of control. His mind was going feral overly fast and she was doing things that he had never once felt and he shook his head and threw it back. She sampled his throat and licked at his bronzed skin and he whined out.

"So strong. So beautiful. Such perfection. Such goodness. Anupu. Pharaoh Hor-aha." Asuna whispered gently.

"By Ra I need to climax. Asuna! What have you done?" He groaned out wildly.

"Worship my beautiful Kami. Let go Anupu. Let go of your control." She said in a haunting tone.

His cry was soul shattering as she had to sink to the floor with him. His chin was pressed to his chest and he did let go and it consumed him and washed through him. Asuna watched rapt as he gasped and cried out. Her eyes slowly bled green as she watched his orgasm erupt from his member. Anupu could not breathe through the pleasure burning in his belly and he dimly realized she was prolonging it too. He also realized he was going to pass out. She eyed him with such hunger on her face and for the first time since he knew her in this guise; all jealousy left him. She was controlling herself but she truly could kill. She could kill in the midst of mind blowing passion and Asuna lowered her mouth to lick at his twitching cock. He snarled out as it felt so good.

"I understand now. I understand it all. Ra, I get it now." He moaned out.

She lifted her mouth and he looked decadent.

"Go to Italy. I am here to back you up." He whispered out in deep gasps.

"Thank you." She said kissing his lips softly.

He had not totally shared his thoughts but his mind was muddled and she ported him to his royal bed. He did pass out and he had the most intense moment with a woman of his life. Before blacking out she had whispered the word he had always and desperately wanted to hear from her lips; wedja.

Asuna returned to Roma and she steeled herself against the alluring beast that was Julianus. She told herself not to touch him and to keep some distance. She tried to keep the image of herself laying him out and giving him oral pleasure out of her head. She wore her traditional hanfu and she kept herself aloof. Julianus eyed her and she was keeping herself away from him some distance. He could respect her intelligence and what occurred between them was unbecoming to them both.

"Are you better femmina?" Julianus inquired.

"Very slowly recovering majesty but I will be better; I assure you that she will pay for showing up here." Asuna said calmly.

"I thought to come to you but thought it might be better if you returned here. I hope that Pharaoh Hor-aha is okay with this arrangement?" Julianus asked pouring some cold water.

He turned and carefully walked to her and she accepted it. His hand brushed hers and their eyes met. Asuna hissed softly and he jerked back.

"She said something of a fracture. Do you know what she means femmina?" He asked heavily.

Asuna was trying to think. She was trying to focus and her nostrils flared. She stared at him and he saw her eyes go from red to green and he saw the struggle on her face. Her hand trembled badly and Julianus grabbed her wrist to steady it.

"I was told that your family supposedly hails from Jupiter?" She asked thickly.

"No femmina. Of course not. We are Italian basilisk. I claim no divinity I assure you." He smiled.

She dropped the gold chalice and she jerked him forward to her. She pressed her forehead to his and she breathed harder and harder.

"I smell you. You smell so good." Asuna growled softly.

"I can taste your desire around you." He husked heavily.

"What is wrong with us?" She asked weakly.

"I am considered strong amongst my kind. I assume you are powerful, no? Maybe we are strong and that is the draw? You notice the moths to the flame, si?" He said making the analogy.

"Hai." She whimpered a little.

They only stood there and breathed hard as the current of lust and hormones was thick. She reached up and touched his hair.

"Sorry." She said groaning.

She sought his mouth and Julianus did not stop her. Their mouths passionately connected and they were growling softly. Asuna sought his tongue and he made such a groan that it caused molten desire and heat to pool in her belly. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she seemingly devoured his beautiful lips. Julianus was no better off and she was sucking on his tongue. He was getting desperate in his passion as her hands tangled in his hair. Slowly their mouths separated and he was gasping hard as he tried to still his blood. Nothing he could do was calming his heated blood.

"I am not this. I do not do this." He said as he felt like he was loosing his mind.

"I will not lie; I become crippled in this mindless lust sometimes." Asuna admitted.

"I have never encountered an empusae before. Must stop." Julianus said desperately.

"Hai." She nodded.

She did not stop. She ended up lifting her forearm and slicing into it with the claw of her thumb. Julianus could only stare at the dark red viscous liquid as it slowly began to drip down her white skin. He made a noise and he wrapped his lips around the wound and began to suck on the blood. She let her eyes shut and she groaned out crazily as he took in her life force. He was lost in the drunken like effects of the liquid and she was whining and moaning softly. Their lips again met and his lips were stained with her blood and Julianus made an odd noise. She moved her hands and she ripped his black chiton and white toga. His long black hair had been partially done up but she undid it as her fingers and claws lightly scratched his scalp. The basilisk ruler pressed his forehead to hers and breathed out hard. Julianus could not fight it and the point he was at; he did not want to. They both were taking in deep draughts of breath and he began to rip at her silks. Never in his life had he felt so out of control and his claws tore at the beautiful silk. He exposed her skin and his lips began to press against any and all available flesh. Her throat and shoulder became seared from his hungry mouth. Julianus was slow and deliberate but truly out of his mind in the black hole of massive lust. Asuna became aware that her hanfu was around her hips and he had exposed her breasts. Julianus pulled her forward by her upper back and sampled her right breast. His tongue curled and flicked the sensitive nipple and need ripped through him like sudden pain. One of his hands drifted down her side and he ripped the hanfu down till it fell at her feet. He suckled her deeply and Asuna's hands were kneading his back and shoulders. The black basilisk let his hands drift and he squeezed her bottom cheeks in his hands and he totally lost it. He picked her up and she ended up on his bed at the edge. He fell against her as he kissed her passionately and he sheathed himself with her in one motion. Her head came off the bed and Julianus was certain he was being burned alive. He cried out loudly in Latin and she threw her head side to side. He trapped her head between his upper arms and he was gasping in hard as he stared at her face. He could see she was altered too.

"Femmina. Surrender with me." He managed to say.

"Huh?" Asuna asked barely aware of speech or able to form words.

"I need…I am loosing thought." Julianus choked out.

He moved and she shrieked in bliss. It became a passionate blur that he had no control over. He only knew that the heat was searing and addicting and the pleasure was so potent that he could become addicted really fast. Julianus was also aware that he was kissing her throat, chin, forehead, and all over his lips could touch. Her claws were trying not to dig into his skin but he felt her body contracting and going rigid several times. He could not say how many orgasms she had but her last one made him gasp and groan loudly as his body became taut in its own need. She was licking and sucking one moment at his juncture then she had sank her fangs in. Asuna gulped down his thick blood and he made the loudest cry of a viper she had ever heard. It was a very animal sound and he began to yell "si" over and over in a mantra. She was beyond feral and she screamed for him as he poured his seed deep. He husked and rasped as reality stayed bent and their eyes met briefly before his eyes slid shut. Asuna nor Julianus said anything else as they passed out.

Julianus woke up next to her and his body was pressed into her magnificent heat. He could not remember a time that he had slept so well. One leg was wrapped around hers and his arm was wrapped around her middle. It fully hit him that he had made amor with a virtual stranger and guilt hit him. What also ate at him was how utterly mind blowing it was. Any other basilisk would give their eye teeth to have an empusae in their bed and he was laying there feeling like an immoral creep. Asuna stirred beside him and he wanted to slink away and apologize. What he did not expect was to feel her lips begin to press against his hand and wrist. Soon it became her rolling to her side and he saw her face as she began to leave soft lingering kisses up his arm. His breathing seemed to stop and her full lips brushed across his chest. He felt her teeth nibble his male nub and Julianus laid back and groaned as the beautiful cane began to nibble harder. His body came alive under her sweet torture and Asuna was saying nothing and only reacting. She began to brush fingers softly along his shaft and sac as she continued to suck and nibble his male nipple. His eyes would widen and then close as she teased his body. His eyes opened momentarily when he saw her suck on a finger of hers. Julianus watched with suspended breath as she gently grasped a testicle and rolled it.

"Femmina! Ungh!" He cried out softly.

Asuna had a gentle but constant pressure on his sac and she really noticed some scaling around his hips and around his groin. She was entranced to say the least and in some spell. Julianus made soft cries as her moistened finger began to tease his quivering entrance. The rex was a mass of nerves and she was making him weak. He arched his entire body as she slid one finger in.

"Si. So good. Si! Touch me please! Si. Make me come femmina. Please, please!" The beautiful creature moaned out in a raspy, needy tone.

His eyes were wide open and she was delivering him to the Gods he decided. His mind could not focus on his morality or his reality. She was captivated by his cries of need and the way his body shook; he trembled from the prodding of "male g-spot" and Julianus said such obscene things to his own ears. He begged like a whore and moved to facilitate the wonderful pleasure. It was too good and too much and his voice changed when she wrapped her free hand around his length. She whispered words of praise; she told him he was beautiful. She told him he was perfection. She whispered how captivating he was to watch as she took him. Asuna was lost in her own speech and she told and begged him to let himself go. She feverishly told him that she wanted to drink him. She stated she wanted to feel his release and take him in.

"So beautiful." She whispered against his straining male flesh.

"So close. Please. Please." He begged.

Asuna stroked him faster and Julianus cried out in such a way that he feared his staff would think him in danger. He went completely rigid as the orgasm took him in wave after wave. She was drinking him and he was crying out as it made him weak. She purred around his cock and he groaned as Asuna finished him. He breathed out hard and she lifted her mouth from his male parts. Her eyes met his and he groaned. They were immediately kissing and he did not think he could handle much more but she slid him deep into her. His head came off his bed roll and he could only stare at her face.

"What is this?" Asuna asked in a deep and pleading tone.

"I do not know femmina. Your heat! Your heat is so much. I am burning." He said loosing his mind.

The burn tortured him and the beautiful femmina decimated him. He sat up a little and held her to him as they again became consumed in the overbearing lust. Julianus crushed her hard in his grasp as her climax made him see stars. She also sank her fangs into his neck and his violent reaction made her scream. His body was so tense in his sudden onset climax that he felt muscles pull. He managed to lay her back and he was still awake but barely. He struggled to get to some water and he heard faint pounding on his outer door. He found a chiton and he opened his door a fraction.

"My rex? Are you okay?" His uncle asked.

"Si. I am okay. No worries." Julianus said breathless.

"We heard screams; I assume perhaps his majesty found a femmina pleasing? I hope nephew?" His uncle asked.

"Please Uncle Sortorius but you know I do not like to speak as such, si? I am okay. How is my baby cousin Adrastus?" He asked gently.

"He is well nephew. I am pleased to finally be a Papa. It has been too long. I will go but I am pleased you are well, si?" His uncle asked hopeful.

"I am well." He nodded.

Julianus shut his door and he leaned against it. He trembled as he fought the need to slumber deep and he went to his table that held wine. He poured himself some with a shaking hand.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to raise such a ruckus." Asuna said from his bedroom doorway.

"No, it is okay. I asked you to come here, si? I am only in shock at myself." He said honestly.

"Why?" She asked not nearing him.

"To be so wanton. It is not me. I always put the physical last. Does that make sense?" Julianus asked sheepishly.

"Hai. I end somehow putting it first. I hate what I am sometimes. I wish I could control myself better around you." She admitted totally honestly.

"I feel the same femmina. I have seen your power and I respect your abilities, I really do. I get too close and I only wish to taste you." He said as his pale reddish eyes met hers.

"I feel your heart. I hear it and I want it for myself." Asuna whispered suddenly.

Julianus gripped the table and he stared at her. He was pretty certain he knew what she meant but he did tremble a little.

"Do you not have other amor?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Hai but your pain is making me hurt too. I hear it and I feel it. Why do I feel it?" She asked nearing him.

"Femmina! Do not come closer!" Julianus hissed.

She ignored his protests and she pulled him flush. He could not breathe and he shook visibly.

"I do not know. I have no idea why you feel my pain but I feel your emotions a little too. You truly believe what you say." He admitted.

"What I say?" She asked brushing her nose against his cheek.

"You think me beautiful. You find me stunning." The black basilisk said shutting his eyes and only feeling her skin.

"Hai. I believe those things. So I wonder what this is and why do I want to make you not hurt?" She asked palming his cheeks.

"Please do not put me under your spell. Please do not make me love you." He begged.

"How would I do that?" Asuna demanded.

"I do not know. The last femmina I loved left me; she could not help it but I wanted to die. Do you understand? I loved her so much. I loved her against my typical nature and it was perfect but it did not last. I do not want to hurt like that again." He said softly but in a tortured voice.

"How can a royal man be so good? How can you be so normal?" She asked in his ear.

"I came to power and brought my people under one leader. I was only a general femmina. This is how I know that I am not from the Gods." He tried to laugh.

She had not realized that Amedeo had not come from a long and illustrious background and it made sense to her now. Amedeo was only first generation royalty. His father had been a lesser noble of some sort and brought peace to his people. She came aware she was kissing him again and Julianus was not doing well. He was trying to hold himself back but she pried his lips open with her tongue and he groaned out as she tasted his tongue. This whatever it was became quickly the only thing she could concentrate on.

Julianus groaned. Asuna was rubbing his back now with olive and sweet oils and he was sore from their numerous encounters. She would give him her blood and he offered his freely now. They figured out if they gave into the blood lust that it was easier to control the other. The other was making him loose his mind. He was addicted and he found himself hissing if another basilisk even looked at her, it was not like him at all. She had his long black hair tied off in some elaborate knot that she told him was common in her homeland. He groaned out louder as she worked his middle back.

"Are you scales sensitive?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Si." He said softly as she worked his muscles.

She teased the smattering of black iridescent scales on his back near his spine; Julianus gasped a little and it felt good and different he realized. He did not give his scales much thought simply because basilisk femmina would not obsess on them. Now he realized fully that they were indeed sensitive and how it made his skin jump. She laughed and she lightly nipped his butt cheek. He actually blushed and laid his head back down. He was a reserved individual but she managed not to make him talk too much but she knew much. That boggled his mind too.

"I feel much better, thank you femmina." He said in a languid voice.

"You do not particularly care for the palace life do you?" Asuna asked.

"No." he nodded.

"You prefer to be amongst the wilds. Where are you from?" She asked turning him over.

"Sicily. I am from Sicily." Julianus admitted.

She dropped kisses along his chest and to his belly. He moaned out softly and she did not make it more. Asuna only used her lips to send shivers through his body.

"So you are a Sicilian basilisk. You were a noble?" She asked running her claws along his thighs.

"Si. My family is noble but we had no rex you see. There were many families and many clan rulers. I grew tired of the fighting amongst my kind. They would kidnap and steal femmina to cement alliances so I forced unification. I had fourteen legions under my command and I demanded we unite. The reds and other reptiles easily tore us up you see." He explained.

"So you only intended to unite the Latium blacks but they made you rex?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Si. I am embarrassed by it truly but I am a good administrator. Perhaps I help my people as I do this crazy thing?" He laughed softly.

"Hai I think so." She smiled down at him.

She wore a stolla and she appeared as if it was normal. She leaned against him and he stared up at her face.

"You make me feel again." He whispered as he palmed her cheek.

"You make me feel." She said kissing his skin.

He breathed deep and she kissed him softly. She had bitten into her tongue and he received her offering. He pulled her against him tightly and he suppressed his passion normally but not with her. They did not discuss the whole reason she had come and now he was again loosing it.

"Femmina, I need you. I need you now." He growled.

She obliged him and she stood up and let the stolla fall. She was standing and he jerked her forward and began to ruthlessly dive his tongue and taste her center. His hands squeezed her backside and Julianus allowed himself to become lost in her. Their bodies soon became slick with their perspiration and she was underneath him on the chaise. She was sleeping and he was damn near a coma sleep. His eyes narrowed when he saw a shadowy movement in the darkness. He could have sworn he saw white hair and Asuna popped her head up.

"Gabrielus!" She whispered softly.

"Who?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"A friend of mine. I have been searching for him." She said getting up.

"Him?" He asked surprised.

"Hai." She said going to his main room.

Asuna was looking around and she knew he was near but he was suppressing his aura. She grew impatient and she growled loudly. Valerian poked his head around a column and he grinned at her.

"Where have you been?" She hissed softly.

"Avoiding those nasty things femmina! They really do not like us, si? We have found ways of trapping them." He grinned.

Gabrielus stepped out and he looked nervous to be in the palace of Julianus.

"Come femmina." He commanded.

"Pardon me?" She asked in a temper.

"Si. Come please. It is no good for us to be here. We have procured a villa in the Alps." He said crossing his arms.

"Who are you?" Julianus asked coming into the main room.

Asuna cursed under her breath and both Gabrielus and Valerian laid eyes on a young Julianus Servius. Valerian's mouth dropped open and Gabrielus was much calmer. He remembered the old rex briefly but to see him so young was shocking. It was odd to Julianus to see a white at all and Valerian grinned.

"Majesty! Hello sir. We are loyal companions of this femmina. I am Valerian and this is Gabrielus." He said bowing low and kicking the white in the foot.

Gabrielus bowed but he did not want to. Julianus did not look entirely pleased but he bowed as well.

"What are you staring at sir?" The white asked with an edge to his voice.

"I am surprised to see a white, si? I mean no offense. I have never seen one in reality." Julianus said miffed.

"Okay you two. You can go now." Asuna growled.

"Go, why?" Valerian asked grinning the whole time.

"I swear to the Kamis Valerian!" She growled out louder.

He blinked and smirked at her. Julianus could tell this young man was wiley and dangerous. He affected an air of a buffoon but he was anything but. The white was serious but he was intelligent and the green eyes were watching him carefully.

"Okay enough!" The cane femmina said in anger.

"Well femmina we were in battle with you si and then we were separated. Now I taste cane all over you." Valerian said grinning more.

"Because I am half." She snapped.

"She thinks us stupid, si?" The young general said laughing.

"Valerian shut up!" Gabrielus snarled.

"Perhaps you need sustenance and you can tell us of your whereabouts." Julianus said calmly.

"Si." The white nodded.

She was furious and both Valerian and Gabrielus were posturing. Julianus went to order some venison and Gabrielus grabbed her. He looked angry and she stared at him.

"Are you insane femmina? He is Julianus Servius! We do not belong here si?" He snapped loudly.

"When do you ever deign to tell me what to do Gabrielus?" She demanded.

"When my regina has lost her fucking mind!" He growled.

"This time he is right femmina." Valerian offered.

"Why are you opposed to me knowing Julianus?" She asked them both.

"Well because." The younger man said crossing his arms.

"You are jealous!" Asuna accused.

"Well si!" Her white growled out.

"You do not own me." She growled back.

The look on Gabrielus's face was dark and he suddenly shoved her against a column. She stared into the face of a very powerful man.

"Did Amedeo ever truly have sway with you?" She asked breathless.

"He had as much as I deemed. I am not weak and I will not act as such, si? I may be a white but I assure you that I am as good or better then any black." He said coldly.

"Do you think I…" She tried to say.

"I think you are empusae and I think he is a beautiful man no? I would make amor to him if he was as such but I also know that I guard my regina with my life, You in a way belong to us and not him." He said in a furious tone.

She looked over at Valerian and he shrugged. He was of the same opinion but he was letting Gabrielus speak it. She grew furious and she tried to shove the white away.

"Sorry femmina." Her white basilisk lover said and he stunned her with his venom.

She went down and Valerian picked her up. Gabrielus crossed his arms and Julianus came back in upon the strange scene.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"She is a regina to us. I am sorry but she cannot stay here." Gabrielus said with crossed arms.

"I think you take too much upon yourself white. Put the femmina down young man." Julianus said in anger.

"Sorry beautiful man but he is right. I am honored to meet my rex though." The young black said smirking.

Gabrielus shifted out with them both and Julianus was astonished. Whoever these men were they felt the right to just take her. He sighed and realized the last several days that nothing had been accomplished except he had come to truly enjoy her. He looked around and he sighed; it was probably a good thing she was gone. He decided to get his sons and spend some time with them and shut out thoughts of the beautiful cane-empusae who had brought him out of his pain for a very short time.

Asuna woke up in a small but very nice villa. She looked around and she saw Gabrielus staring at her with anger. She sat up fully and she went to slap him but he pinned her immediately under him.

"Why are you acting this way?" Asuna demanded.

"He dies femmina! He has to die and Amedeo takes the throne. You cannot change that si? I know you well enough that you will care too much and it will cause too much issue." He growled.

She blinked and her mouth opened in ecstasy. Gabrielus was not dressed and neither was she.

"Do you not find enough passion femmina? Perhaps we need return to the modern era and you can partake of the proper Servius." He said licking up her throat.

"You bastard!" She groaned out.

"Si but I am being smart and you are being ruled by the blood. You make me crazed to you know but I am less inclined to fall I think because of my telepathy." He said snapping his hips.

It was quick and brutally harsh in the intensity but he brought her over several times. She was seeing just how shrewd Gabrielus could be. She could see he must have been an excellent general and she was exhausted. She felt some wisdom in his words and she rolled over to see his face.

"Si femmina?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"Perhaps I should see Amedeo. Could you stay here and deal with hunting down Sanra whilst I go?" She sighed.

"Si." He nodded.

"There is more to you and you are hiding much." Asuna growled softly.

"Nothing to hide from you femmina but I have fallen for you and I will not loose another love. Deal with it." He shrugged.

Asuna growled more and she made herself get up. He stared at her body and he lay on his back. She dressed and ported out and Valerian came in to lean against the doorway.

"You really are a bold asshole." He said clucking his tongue.

"Shut up." Gabrielus growled.

"Oh?" Valerian asked growling back.

The white was in no mood to deal with his smart ass mouth and proceeded to tackle him to the ground. He dominated the younger man and Valerian screamed out in rapture. Gabrielus had plans and he would not loose what he had. Never again would he loose his heart.

She decided to check on Inuyasha and she knew her poor uncle had suffered for having faced Sanra and she shadowed his tachi for a little while. She only wanted to reassure herself. She had seen Hideaki and he was now laid out in his room and passed out from amazing passion. She really adored her sire's taste in men for her sometimes. Hideaki was perfection and she loved him obsessively. Kagome was ranting at Inuyasha and some things never changed. The slayer was not there and neither was the youkai neko. She shrugged and she noticed the houshi was heading away from the camp. She followed him silently and he seemed intent upon something.

"What are you doing?" Asuna asked amused.

Miroku jumped and he turned to see the inu onna staring at him. He got a sly smile on his face and Asuna knew that he thought himself so smooth. Poor man was just an amateur in her opinion.

"Did not think I would see you again. How are you?" He asked smiling.

"I am well enough. How are you?" She said keeping in her wide smile.

"Decent. I am in need of a bath though." Miroku said waggling his brows.

"Oh?" She asked highly amused.

"Hai but I do hate to bathe alone." He replied.

"Lead the way." She said smirking.

He seemed surprised and he went towards an onsen. She watched him reach the rocky outcrop and he stood there and he did seem embarrassed. She walked past him and proceeded to undress right there. To his credit; he said nothing and she stepped into the hot water and she watched him with highly amused eyes.

"You have no shame do you?" He asked actually blushing.

"I am part inu bitch. Do you seriously think I care about decorum? I am inu royalty." She laughed softly.

"Are you?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. Technically so is Inuyasha but he does not claim his title. He is the younger son of Lord Touga; the Inu no Taisho. Touga was the Western lord and therefore Inuyasha was a younger prince. Sesshomaru is the eldest born and therefore the current lord of the Western lands." Asuna shrugged.

They chatted some time and she did not make any moves on him but she did lay on the innuendo. Poor houshi had an erection to end all erections and she smirked like a mad woman. She left and poor Miroku was left to take care of himself.

She returned to the modern era and her mind was on Julianus. She did her rounds and she realized she had needed to see her family. She ported into the basilisk apartment and Amedeo was surprised. He looked puzzled and she was leaning against the doorway.

"You look like a cat that has eaten a canary femmina." Amedeo said smiling.

"Perhaps I have." Asuna smiled.

Justinus smiled and he took his baby sister by the hand and he took her out of the room. Amedeo only stared at his wife and she stared at him.

"Okay what is going on?" He asked.

She neared him and she scented him. She was hit by that same powerful scent but it was stronger in Julianus. She realized it was his sire's blood and she stared at his eyes.

"I met your father." She whispered.

"My Papa? Really? Why?" He asked surprised.

"Quite by accident. He was a good man and I saw a sculpture of your mother. I saw you as a small boy." She grinned.

"Oh?" Amedeo asked with a soft smile.

"Hai. You were so cute. Your father kept your hair shorter then I am used to seeing on you." She said running fingers through his hair.

"It was the style. You are making me quite fevered femmina." He said suddenly overly hot.

"Well I did not know that your father was a general and he was made rex." She said ghosting lips over his jaw.

"Si. You never asked." He teased.

"My husband." Asuna husked getting lustful.

"So what else did you do femmina?" He asked slowly easing her shirt up and off of her and her skirt.

"I was in a battle with Sanra and she injured me badly. Your sire found me and he called on Egypt." She said in his ear.

"Egypt? Who was pharaoh? Hor-aha?" He asked running his hands over her.

"Anupu." She whispered.

"I see. Did you make amends femmina?" He asked with bright eyes.

He lifted her up and she undid his trousers. Amedeo was shaking a little and he groaned as he settled in her. She had been holding herself back from him and now she was freely giving him time. He had hated the separation and he moaned loudly.

"Anupu and I have an understanding." She whispered in a long soft moan.

She leaned forward in his arms and she sank fangs into him and he hissed in surprise. The pleasure crushed him and he buckled. Their bodies melded in a frenzy and Amedeo crushed her. He was out of it and he fell to his back. He was barely able to make out her face and he saw intense satisfaction.

"You are pleased?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Hai. You felt so good." She sighed in happiness.

"Evil femmina." He laughed softly.

"Well you are very good at that my love. Practice did make you perfect." She teased.

Amedeo actually turned red and she smirked. She kissed his nose and she found her clothes.

"Do you think me a whore?" Amedeo asked embarrassed.

"In your young days, hai but I have no room to talk. You are gorgeous and you know it." She shrugged.

"Asuna you have a way with words." He growled.

"Perhaps but you are a sexy beast." She yawned.

"Thank you but you piss me off!" He said straightening his clothes.

"Why?" She asked miffed.

"Because I am not a whore and I am not your whore! How can you act like this when we married?" He demanded.

"I was teasing you Amedeo. Lighten up darling. I was only trying to play with you. Geez." Asuna said rolling her eyes.

He glared at her and she sighed.

"You are wonderful and I think you fantastic." She said sitting in his lap.

"But you act as though I cannot handle myself. You keep me in the dark and you shut me away. Any particular reason?" He demanded in a growled.

"Because I am selfish and I wish to keep you safe. I do not want you to have to chase after the wyvern and I want you to have a life." She said flatly.

"Good Gods. You keep me." He accused.

"Whatever Amedeo. You were royalty; you should be used to a good life. You are an excellent father and husband, what is wrong with our life?" She demanded.

"I am basilisk!" He shouted.

"Okay." She shrugged.

He sighed and he realized that when they had fallen in love that she had become that crazy protective over him. What she did over certain mates she was doing to him. He was exasperated and never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be like this. She got up and he glared at her.

"You have no intentions of allowing me to avenge myself do you?" Amedeo asked.

"Probably not. I told you what happened when I made that deal with Apollo. You are temperamental and emotional my darling. Drostan knows this. You are good and he is evil. You do not have a bad bone in your body and I do. I am sorry but I have it in me to rip his face off and you well; you let Fabius live. I did not." She shrugged.

Amedeo sputtered and his face was red.

"You think I cannot kill?" He asked indignantly.

"I think you would if you had to but why should you? You have Gabrielus, Valerian, and me to do it for you. That is what we are doing by the way. Dearest, I met your father…I saw you as a child. You were raised in love and your childhood was good. This evil was not known to you. You have me now. I am that part of you that is your vengeance and avenge Valentina I will. Avenge your babes I will. They are apart of you so they are apart of me." Asuna said holding his face.

He was conflicted and her words warmed his heart but his male pride was affronted. She stepped back and it fully occurred to him what had happened. She had appropriated his generals and his basilisk as her own killing machines. She had taken over what had been his military staff and he was her consort. He was furious and he went to find Adrastus.

"Adrastus!" He growled.

"Si?" His best friend asked.

"When did I quit being rex?" He demanded.

"I assumed you still were." Adrastus said confused.

"Then why is my wife commanding Gabrielus and Valerian into battle?" He snarled.

"Oh my." His advisor said.

"She has taken over completely! She has taken over my life!" Amedeo said in shock.

"Majesty are you not happy?" He asked.

"I do not know. How can I? My femmina tells me what to do!" He said in anger.

Etsuko realized her mother was stepping on toes and she held in her sigh. Her mother's need to control and protect was pissing off a very powerful and volatile personality in Amedeo Servius. The ningen mate of Adrastus sighed and called Naraku. Fireworks were going to erupt and soon she realized

She knew he was pissed but she did not care. When he had committed suicide it had affected her badly. She would not allow him to leave her again. If she had to control him then so be it. She would rather him yell and spew anger at her then be dead. She was being methodic but Julianus still permeated her mind. She shoved him mentally to the side and Asuna worked on charts. She had a knock on her door in Tokyo and she waved the door open. Ryukotsusei stepped in and she smiled at him. He looked sheepish and she raised a brow.

"Do not accuse me of not giving you attention." She said sweetly.

"Asuna! My Kami onna." He said nearing her.

"You looked so delectable." Asuna said smiling.

"Onna you are insatiable. Do you know that was only my second time?" Ryu said mumbling.

"But still so wonderful. Did your father hate me much?" She asked going back to her work.

"With a passion. I said nothing. Ryo adored you too." He said softly.

"Oh. He is funny." She said smiling.

"Onna." He said shaking.

"What is it Ryu?" She asked looking up.

"Mizuchi was searching for you. He attacked the West looking for you." He said looking at her face.

"Oh. Well it was supposed to happen. I still killed him as Sorami and you still killed me. It worked out." She shrugged.

"Stop! Your words wound me!" He whispered as he neared his lips.

"Ryu it had to happen. I apologize but I followed clues left by Sanra. I love you. I want you to know I am not ashamed of my feelings. I do love you." She said kissing him.

He was affected and he gathered her in his arms tightly.

"I have contemplated things. I am a bastard." He said heavily.

"Tell me later." Asuna whispered.

The dragon lord lost it and picked her up, they made love as they always did and it left them both weak from the emotions. He held her tightly and his emotions were a mess. He had confessed things to Ryuu his brother and his brother was shocked. He confessed he just wanted away and out. Ryukotsusei felt like a huge bastard but it made him weak every time he neared her. He knew if he had to do over; he would have hunted down this onna. He should have and he had cowered. Ryu fell asleep completely wrapped around her. Asuna too was fast asleep and she slept deeply and felt safe with him. She felt the same with Maec and it was such an odd thing.

She was avoiding the past but not Anupu. Minkah had been brought forward but she did send him back with a long letter to Anupu. She had written down absolutely everything that was going on and she had even sent a three dimensional sonogram of their pup. Minkah had said Anupu had about shit his kilt. She had laughed and Anupu's letter was magnificent. She found him witty and she decided that whilst she was in a different era; she would write him to keep him abreast. Minkah was happy to be a mail man and his eyes had wandered about. She caught him looking at several females and she growled.

"Your sire's reborn name is Hwan." She growled.

"Oh cool! Before I get lorded over again I want to have some fun! Bye Haha!" He grinned and ported out.

Her Egyptian son was too gorgeous and realized he was a cad. She growled at that thought and she was in Karakura Town again plotting. She kept returning to the Khingan Range and she realized how many battles with Sanra she had fought around there. She also realized there was something in Italy. What kind of fracture she meant she did not know but she intended to find out. She was terribly into her research when a hand touched her shoulder. She stiffened and she whirled around. Aizen Sosuke smiled and she lashed out.

"You have been a busy onna have you not?" He asked.

"You have no right to ask me anything you evil bastard." Asuna hissed.

"See you and that Shouten were quite put out that day. Why?" Aizen asked.

"Because you are in need of oblivion. Get out!" She snarled in a rage.

"No. You know something." He said coldly.

His hand was around her neck and she gasped in breath. She struggled and he was holding her still with his reiastu. She snarled out and he was calm.

"Now. I repeat my question Lady Asuna. What is it you know?" He asked.

"You are an evil son of a whore and you need to die. That is what I know." She rasped out.

He sighed softly and he flung her against a wall. She hit harshly and slid down. She let out her dagger and she was astonished to see Annka suddenly appear.

"Not nice. Do not pick on a goddess little man because someday the goddess will bite back." Annka said coldly.

"Oh?" He asked very interested.

Aizen felt the power from the onna and he shunpoed behind her. He flung Asuna and she hit Annka hard. Annka hissed and Asuna was dazed.

"Call on Gwydion's power!" She hissed in her ear.

"How?" She asked confused.

"Just do it!" Annka commanded.

Asuna mentally called on Gwydion and she was barely aware of anything. She flung a nami that slammed into Aizen and his skin took on a bluish caste. His hollow eyes burned in anger and he stared at her in fury but remained cool.

"You still owe me Lady Asuna and my patience is thin. I will have answers and much sooner then you think!" He said and he was gone.

She was gasping and her hands were blue.

"How did I?" She asked in shock.

"The veils are thin Asuna. I have told you this repeatedly. You have been pulling him out because those walls will break. There are some who wish revenge and they will get back at the infants." She said in a haunting voice.

"We put them there. The infants put the ekimmu there!" She said in shock.

"Yes." The ekimmu nodded.

"Terre de Brume is not necessarily another plane but it is a prison!" Asuna said in realization.

"Very good my dear. Why do you think I choose not to stay?" She smirked.

"But why? Why did the younger blood drinkers do that?" She demanded.

"Power my dear. Who do you think had all the power and who do you think wanted it? The ekimmu were the original but the infants were rather impatient it seemed. Some were stronger then others; I was one of them. Arianrhod had compassion for her people and in the end it killed her." She said in a cold voice.

"Who killed her? Who killed Arianrhod?" The younger onna asked in a whisper.

"You should ask the Ramanga." She said in a disgusted tone.

"Eyal's kind of uppyr?" She asked surprised.

"That delicious boy is not who he thinks he is. For certain his mother was my bitterest rival but no, he is half empusae. Why do you think he is so powerful?" Annka replied.

"Ayille had a half empusae babe?" She asked stunned.

"Silly girl. Kerr was my cousin." She said leaning against a wall.

Asuna felt socked in the stomach.

"Ayille took an empusae for a mate?" She asked Annka.

"Yes. She was mean and cruel and he liked blood and sex. It worked for them. Neither of them cared a whit for their offspring and dumped them." She said shrugging.

"You old ones are disgusting!" She screamed.

"I told you I had no choice with Danika! I do not remember my other offspring." She growled.

"Do right by Leif you ancient heifer!" Asuna snarled.

Annka growled in anger and she phased out. Asuna was stunned and she ported to Budapest. Eyal stayed busy with his modern interests and he was surprised to see her. She had concealed a lot. She had concealed a ton and she was fixing to share it all.

"Eyal." She said softly.

"I am not sure I like the tone." Eyal said pensive.

"I have learned much. Can we talk?" She asked.

"I suppose. You look well wife." He said getting up and pouring some red wine.

"I know about Ayille and Kerr." She said as he sipped.

"Well those names I despise but okay." He shrugged.

"Ayille is Ramanga and Kerr was empusae." She said watching him.

His warm brown eyes blinked and he processed what she said.

"Impossible." He said shaking his head.

"Why?" Asuna asked.

"Because we found out I was a Ramanga uppyr." Eyal said stubbornly.

"Ayille was a contemporary of Annka Novak who was mother to Danika. Did you know that Danika was dead?" She asked him.

"I thought I heard." He said sitting.

"I killed her. I ripped her head from her body and Sebastein burned her heart." She grinned.

"Damn." He said shuddering.

"Hai. So she is quite dead and thank the Kamis. Maec is not dead either." She said watching him carefully.

His face stayed impassive but his eyes bled red. He turned his face towards her and he was furious. He was utterly furious and he actually growled out in fury.

"You told me you killed him." He said tapping his foot.

"I undid it." Asuna murmured.

"Pray tell why? Is it like Yhea and he redeemed himself someway? I know all about that too my dear. You and the Shouten are all nice and cozy now?" Eyal asked too sweetly.

"Sanra is to blame for much and I suspect Ganek. Maec was crazy as a loon, hai but he was innocent in some ways. He has done much in his madness but he is no longer mad." She said stubbornly.

"Uh huh. Attacking innocent uppyr and killing my kind for centuries because he could. Do you forget that you are uppyr this life?" He asked tapping his claws next.

"I was wraith before." She said meeting his eyes.

"I do not give a fuck. You are my kind this life!" He snarled suddenly.

He was up and he grabbed her. He pinned her down against his desk and he was pissed off badly. He ripped open her button down shirt and sank his fangs into her breast. She screamed out and he filled her with such tremendous pleasure that it crippled her.

-You seem to forget my dear what I can do to you. Not even your little fucking Sebastein can do this to you! - Eyal snarled in her mind.

She was rasping in and out as wave after wave washed through her from his bite alone. She realized he did have empusae yoki but his power was Novak power. Asuna could no longer figure out anything and she was orgasming. Eyal was in a seriously bad mood and he ported them to his bedroom. He intended to make his wife remember him and he would make her confess her sins. Rina smirked on the steps of the townhouse when she heard the yells. She loved it when her father made her mother submit. Rina Tepest went on her business as her mother screamed in continuous rapture.

She could not move. She was seriously weak and Eyal was up and drinking coffee. He loved his wife always but he did not like her right now. Asuna moved to the side of the bed and began to weakly vomit.

"Oh hell." He sighed.

"Luca please." She whispered exhausted.

"Da. Be right back." Eyal shook his head as he stood up.

Eyal got his uppyr doctor and the physician came in and he looked over the wife and long time mate of their ruler. She was sleepy and she glared at Eyal. He made a face at her and smirked.

"Well Luca?" He said almost pleased as pie.

"You already know majesty." The old uppyr laughed.

Asuna groaned and she was furious with him. Luca left and Eyal got up and whistled as he dressed.

"Arrogant bastard!" She snarled.

"What? I should not be pleased because I am still virile?" He asked in a snotty tone.

"Asshole!" Asuna said grabbing one of his robes.

"Please make certain to take in blood my dear. My babe will need it. I will also be present for its birth mind you. I have not missed a one. Have a pleasant day and tell your Shouten to choke themselves." He smiled.

She threw a figurine at his head and he laughed. She ported out and he was really very pleased. He would teach his strong willed life partner a thing or two. He whistled as he went on about his day and he made plans to meet certain Shouten. She may care for them but he certainly did not. Draco's death had never been avenged.

Nobu found her and she was sheepish. She sank her fangs into his neck and he swooned. She also then explained what Eyal had done. Nobu called the uppyr king later and yelled at him. Eyal had pleasantly told him thank you for caring but to mind his spider business. Asuna was now blood starved and she was furious with Eyal. She ported into Admal's apartment and he looked up from his book.

"Hello." He said turning the page.

"I need blood." She said shaking.

"What is wrong?" Admal asked in concern.

He stood up immediately and he walked over to her. He guided her fangs to his neck and she began to drink. She pathed what had happened and he was in a rage. Maec too would be pissed and they had not thought about her relationship with the uppyr and he narrowed his blue eyes. Kala was asleep and so were Isha and Maiell. He could not exactly leave at the moment and he sighed heavily. She drank a lot and he could not share his bed with her and he sighed at that too.

"Isha?" He asked stroking her hair.

"Your blood is good." She murmured.

"Mortal blood would sustain you too my love." He said holding her.

"I will not eat the mortals!" Asuna snarled.

"Be reasonable! You have a blood drinker within you." He said shaking her a little.

"Stop it okay? I wish to see my children." She snapped at him.

"They are in their room." He said rolling his eyes.

Asuna went to her tr'Awnhi children and she was lay beside them. Admal let her and he called on his nanny for Kala. He managed to keep her existence to himself and he always took Isha and Maiell back and forth to Maec. It was safer that way and he let his lover sleep with her children. The nanny was there and he hugged the old Shouten woman. She had been his nanny too and she was like a mother to him.

"The queen is sleeping with the children Aseena. I will return very soon." He said squeezing her hands.

"Very good my prince." She bowed low.

"You have taken in enough blood to stay here for some time just in case? If need be you can take them to Maec in the in between at his lodge." He explained.

"I am well fed." Aseena stated.

Admal nodded and he phased out. He appeared in Budapest and immediately he felt uppyr everywhere. He saw the famed Vlad Tepest step forward and he narrowed his blue eyes.

"What is a Shouten doing in my home?" Eyal demanded.

"Wondering if you are stupid?" Admal demanded.

"Do not piss me off wraith!" the uppyr hissed.

"I am not Yhea. I am also a corporeal Shouten. My mother was a succubus before my father brutally murdered her." He said as if bored.

"So?" He asked.

"Asuna is my queen. Maec is my brother and basically the only father I have ever known. You have no clue what has gone on and frankly your little temper tantrum puts her at risk. I do not have to like you and if you hurt her again then you will deal with me." He said narrowing his beautiful blue eyes.

Eyal went to strike and Admal lifted his hand and Eyal was slammed against a wall. Eyal was staring at a very powerful man but he managed to break Admal's hold which surprised the tr'Awnhi prince. He in turn slammed Admal through a glass door and the mental prowess of both men was beyond the norm.

"You really want to fuck with me Shouten? You may be older but I assure you I do not lead the uppyr for no reason." He said coldly.

"Go ahead uppyr. I am not afraid of you. I love her too you know but I am not threatened by her natural ways. Did you know she was an ekimmu before any of this? Before anything she was one of the first ones." Admal said wiping blood from his mouth.

"I really do not care. Past lives are past lives. They are over and dwelling on them serves no purpose. The only thing that matters is the here and now. I know that I was possessed for hundreds of years on orders from the Steppe Wraiths. I know that little bastard Yhea at one time raped Asuna and she forgave him and now he has a son by her. He made my life hell and caused war between wraith and uppyr for centuries!" He snarled.

"Are you so certain it was Yhea who finished all that? I am pretty certain Asuna showed up in his past and besotted the poor boy. Sanra and her twin loved to fuck up the politics of the corporeal plane but you know everything." The tr'Awnhi prince said rolling his eyes.

"What would she gain by doing all that?" Eyal demanded.

"Trying to kill Asuna? Did she not almost succeed in doing so at one point when you were possessed by a Shouten? I assure you the power to possess is much and to do so for long periods of time takes a much older wraith. Good Gods you idiot…you blame the wrong Shouten." He said shaking his head.

"Why would she seriously do all that?" The uppyr ruler asked in a sick feeling.

"Because our existence is not yours uppyr. Time is different for a Shouten and the planes are different. Linear time has not the same meaning for us and you expect me to be able to explain that to you? You also wish me to explain my demented sisters? I have no clue except she wants power and lots of it. Asuna stands in her way and has for many lifetimes." He shrugged.

"So I may have been violated by a woman?" Eyal asked sitting down.

"Very likely. Sanra enjoys defiling men as a male figure. It gets her off." Admal shrugged.

"Oh God." He said getting up.

"That was what Maec dealt with. She poisoned him with mind altering crap. I know it is hard to digest and hard to deal with but it is true. Asuna knows this now. She saw him at times as he could be and she had begun to suspect he was not truly evil. He is not. He has done greatly evil things but like you; he can be redeemed. Now you did an asinine thing." The blue eyed wraith said in anger.

"What making love to my wife? Go to hell Shouten but I have been married to her since the seventeenth century you little piss ant!" The uppyr ruler said furiously.

"Go ahead and posture for I have no need. I stay in her life constantly uppyr. You just sit back and wait. I refuse. That will always be the difference between the House of Tepest and the House of tr'Awnhi little man. I may look young but I am more then twice your age on this plane and I can kill you easily enough." Admal said smirking.

Admal phased out and Eyal was stunned stupid. This man; this Shouten had blatantly told him that he was pretty well old news. Anger coursed through him and he would show the corporeal blood drinking bastard exactly who he was. He refused to be put aside by anyone and he had long ago accepted his wife for what she was because he was what she was. He went to his room and he pulled out his books on the Shouten. He would force him to become an expert on the bastards and he would insert himself right back in her life.

Asuna went back with Minkah and she was asleep next to Anupu at Avaris. He watched her and she was exhausted. He frowned and her letters had been entertaining and witty. She was quite good at the written word and he found himself quite taken with her as such. He lay beside her and kissed her shoulder and she mumbled curses at the uppyr in her sleep. He chuckled and he closed his eyes. His palace was quiet and she had asked softly if she could drink from him and he had nodded and pretended to be put out. Asuna bolted upright and she fell out of the bed. Anupu shot up as well and she looked around.

"What is it? Asuna! What is wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I feel something! Something dark." She said worried.

"Dark? What do you mean?" Anupu asked.

"Angry. Something is angry. Fury." Asuna said as if in a trance.

"You are scaring me." He said wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Me. He blames me. It is my fault." She said looking around.

"Who?" He demanded getting upset.

"Wants to make me suffer. It is my fault. You are there ekimmu! You are there and there you will stay!" She screamed out.

"Asuna?" He asked in doubt.

"I do not know his name. I only know he is angry. He blames me for being there." She said standing.

"What the hell?" The pharaoh asked.

"Nothing. In the morning I am going back to Italy to find this fracture that Sanra was talking about. I am well. I am curious." She said lying beside him and wrapping his arms around her.

Anupu was worried and he kept in his thoughts. He knew she would ask for aid but he also knew how much pride she had. He fell asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her and he only wished to keep her safe.

She was avoiding Julianus but she was searching the many hills outside of Roma. She was feeling the auras and it was quite powerful in some areas and she knew that this could be an area where stones could be built. She noticed some deep cavern like cracks and the pulse of power was deafening.

"I would not do that." She heard.

She whirled to see the pythos and she bowed her head in respect. He looked her over and he stepped closer.

"You have been a very busy woman I see. You have down right besotted the white and the black generals. You are quite the female." He smiled sensually.

"Why do I not want to go down there?" She asked softly.

"Because the nasties might try and grab you. Something about a thin veil and all. Those ekimmu are full of themselves and better off in prison if you ask me." Apollo laughed.

"This is a gateway?" She asked shocked.

"Oh yes. I am surprised that Shouten cunt has not found it but then I have been shielding it." He smiled sweetly.

"Why would you do that?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Because! You guard my future mate! I have to wait but I need you to raise her and all. Besides you entertain me with your various love affairs with my subjects!" He laughed merrily.

She actually blushed madly and he sat down upon a rock.

"Do you know how boring long life is? Sometimes rule breakers like you come along and shake things all up. Makes life vastly entertaining. Basilisk society does not share quite so freely but you have managed to make three your willing slaves? Oh wait, four!" He tittered.

"I do not look at them as slaves pythos!" She snapped.

"Well might as well be. They would impale themselves for you. No matter. Julianus is fully black basilisk but his tribe was very powerful. They had fine tuned their demonic energies and channeled them much like you do with your pretty little sword! Sicily is different and the blacks there developed differently. The level of demonic energies in their blood is escalated." He said pacing.

"The rumors amongst the mainland black basilisk are that the Servius family was descended from gods." She said.

"There was a pythos on Sicily at one time. The Servius are from the Pythos." He smiled.

"So the Pythos evolved into…" She started to say.

"Basilisk, yes." Apollo finished.

"What did they breed with dragons and such?" Asuna asked.

"Exactly. They became their own unique breed of reptile. Now you know. I am a pure pythos and of a bygone breed. Julianus is a descendent of a pure pythos. So in a sense he is descended from a god." He laughed.

She understood and she stiffened. Apollo was gone and so were the cracks into the deep caverns. She turned to see Julianus and he was dressed in a black chiton with a black toga edged in gold. His hair whipped in the wind and he stared at her.

"Femmina." He said softly.

"Rex." She said bowing.

"They took you. Are you well?" He inquired.

"I am well. I was searching for the fracture you mentioned." Asuna said as they stood apart.

"I do not care about that at the moment." Julianus said flatly.

He stepped forward fast and jerked her to him. Their lips melded immediately and he was kissing her with such incredible passion. She moaned against his mouth and he had been worried and angry since she was gone. Asuna was in such deep emotional confusion to this man that she just could not help herself. He released her mouth and forced himself to step back.

"I was concerned for you." He said breathless.

"Thank you but they would not hurt me." Asuna replied.

"They called you their regina." Julianus said.

"I cannot answer. I am sorry your majesty but I can stop Sanra and I shall but I cannot answer too many questions. Gabrielus and Valerian are loyal to me." She said flatly.

Julianus was unused to evasiveness and she stepped away to port. He could not let her go. He just could not and stepped into her personal space again.

"Femmina, please do not leave again." He said softly.

"Julianus, I have to. You are so beautiful and I am so enamored with you but I do not want to use you." She said softly.

"Have you stopped thinking of me? I have not stopped thinking of you. I have dreamed of you. I have needed you. Tell me you have not dreamed of me too." He said under his breath.

Asuna could not answer and he was being reckless but the last time he had been reckless he had found happiness. He had found Antonia and he kissed her again. She groaned into his mouth and he sought deeper. His kisses made her see stars and he did not care where he was. He truly never did any of this but he pressed her back against the rock. He carefully undid what silks he could whilst he kissed her and he knew she had been with a basilisk before. Julianus kissed her silver down and she moaned softly.

"I do not want to be without you here." He whispered softly.

Her eyes slid shut as his tongue slid between her lips and she groaned out hard. His tongue was busy flicking against her nub and he tasted her in all of her glory. He scraped the venom marks and she gasped and he knew profound lust. Asuna cried out and he was so captivated in his venture. She felt the aura and she hissed out. Julianus went from lover to warrior instantly. He slipped his toga off and he pulled his weapon. Sanra was there and she was highly pissed.

"In fiery flame by starlight pale!" Julianus cried out.

Sanra went to lash out but it was dark and she was blinded. She could not believe it and the basilisk had unusual powers. She felt the blade slash her side and she yelped. The darkness cleared and there was a great black snake like creature. Sanra snarled out and Asuna was now dressed and she came up behind the Shouten princess. Asuna cut into her shoulder and she backhanded her. Julianus stuck that second and bit into her hand with his jagged fangs. She shrieked the death toll of a wraith and blood and venom erupted from the wound. She slashed his face with her claws and her eyes had gone white in order to avoid petrification. Julianus curled his body and slammed her against the rocks and she was bad off and his venom was highly toxic. She was choking and gasping badly. He transformed and blood dripped from his face and Asuna was astonished at him.

"You can bend the light and night?" She asked surprised.

"Si." He nodded.

"Thank you." She said cupping his face.

Sanra was bleeding out and she slowly stood up. She had not realized but this beast was supremely powerful. He turned to stare at her and he glared at her.

"You are a dead man. I will kill you myself! You have signed your own death warrant snake." She said as her wounds were not closing.

Asuna stepped forward and she let loose a nami right before Sanra phased out and the Shouten princess was slammed into jagged rocks. She coughed and she went to try and go at her again when Sanra produced a weak barrier. This was the weakest Asuna had seen Sanra in a long while and she choked up tons of blood. Very slowly and very weakly she phased out and the inu princess whirled to stare at Julianus.

"You stopped her from regenerating!" She said shocked.

"My venom is corrosive si? It can prevent healing." He said shrugging.

"Julianus you may be my answer to a prayer!" She said in excitement.

"I am glad to help femmina. She is evil I can see." Julianus said softly.

Julianus held her chin and he stared at her eyes.

"Somehow my fate is tied to yours femmina. Whatever the Gods have in store for me and for you; I hope that perhaps I can be of service." He said very seriously.

"You are amazing." Asuna murmured shaking her head.

"I can say the same for you. Please return with me to my palace, si?" He asked cupping her face in his hands.

"Hai." She nodded.

Shudders went down her spine as he shifted them away. Asuna now knew where the fracture was and she now knew that Apollo was on her side. Sanra had been actually harmed and she wondered if she took some of Julianus's blood to Maec; could he make a concoction to make her own healing powers null like Sanra had done to her. Possibilities entered her brain and she shut out the foreboding feeling she had in Egypt of a very angry ekimmu. Someone was pissed off and someone wanted her dead at any costs.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Jealousy and old take hold of the uppyr who in turn lash out greatly against the Shouten wraiths. Battles within families cause the loss of years. Hell breaks loose as one from the ghostly plane steps in to take advantage of the mayhem. *intense scenes* please do not read if they bother you. Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.

Insanity Taken Hold

Mizuki could not take it. Karu and Renshu were avoiding each other and she wanted to scream. The loves of her life were being all idiot and Soren would shrug his shoulders. She grew desperate and she sought out the only other Shouten who she knew to be themselves; Jing Lei Shi.

"Lei!" She yelled after him in the Japanese in between.

"Oh hello Mizuki! How is my sister in law?" He asked smirking.

"Not great. I need your advice." Mizuki said sheepishly.

"Okay. You need my advice? Did you not tell me at one you would stick my dick on a pike?" He asked amused.

"Oh that was back before I knew you!" She said hitting his shoulder.

"Okay. Shoot." Lei grinned.

"Can we perhaps go to Hibari's lounge and maybe grab a drink. I have a private booth and such." She said turning red.

"Sure." He laughed.

He phased them to the youkai tavern and her full sister nodded to her. Hibari was pregnant and she looked so beautiful. Ryunosuke was in the modern age with her and he kissed her cheek. Lei smiled and they grabbed a seat.

"She is having Arturo's kid. Crazy! My older brother is incensed but he keeps his mouth shut." She muttered.

"Which one?" The Jing heir asked.

"Hiroto." Mizuki said.

"Ah. Those boys are freakishly strong. Remind me not to ever piss them off." He shuddered.

"Yeah." She said in a haunted tone.

"Okay. What is up?" He asked.

"Renshu." She said flatly.

"Okay. What is going on with my brother?" He asked raising a black brow.

"Well you know me and Karu have been mated a long time. When we all thought Haha killed you and you were here. Well Renshu and I became involved but you know that. Well now he and I are bound and he insisted on doing it to Karu too. Now they are all weird around the other. It is making me crazy." She whispered.

"I see. Renshu was about as straight laced as they came. Poor boy never knew what he was missing. Let me guess and he has seen your spider mate's soul?" Lei asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"That is his problem. He is too stuffy. Sounds to me as you need to take charge like your mother and father both do my dear. Break them both and make them both face each other." He suggested.

"You are suggesting that I do that?" She asked shocked.

"Do not knock it my dear." He chuckled and he stood up.

"Thank you Lei. I was totally wrong about you. I know my father actually really likes and respects both you and Yhea." She said softly.

"Oh we like your daddy dearest; especially when Onigumo has control of the old boy." He laughed loudly.

"Oh?" Mizuki asked a little shocked.

"Yes. Makes your mother crazy." He chortled as he walked on.

Mizuki actually blushed and she did not realize that the ningen had "control" that much. That surprised her and she thought about her personal issue. Hibari came over and slid some sake in front of her. She looked miserable and Mizuki looked on her in sympathy.

"Is Arturo happy?" She asked.

"Oh hai. He is thrilled and so is Ryunosuke." She said groaning as she was kicked.

"What about Byakuya?" Her elder sister snorted.

"Zuki do not start, okay? He was supposed to marry me in the first place. Souls got lost." She sighed.

"So how is he?" She asked.

"He is fine. Hisana keeps him busy and the Winter War has as well. I love him and I will not hear bad things, okay?" Her younger sister said.

"Sure." She said holding up her hands.

Mizuki got up and hugged her baby sister and she went towards her home. She laid plans to seduce both of her beloved mates and it would take some doing.

/

The kids were with Emi and she was anxious. Soren was in Balkhash and her halfling mate had discovered how much he liked his grandfather now that he was sane. They got along well and he was spending more time in Hueco Mundo. She found that odd but she shrugged. Karu came in from the office and he was undoing his tie. His black hair was tied back and he met her eyes.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." She said with crossed arms.

"Sorry Zuki. Been out of it lately." Karu said sheepishly.

"You think? Damn Karu you jump every time Renshu walks in the door. He lives here too you know." She said softly.

"I know. I am the one who asked this of all of us but it is getting to me." He said taking off his suit jacket.

"You like him my love!" Mizuki said holding his arm.

"No Zuki I do not." He said looking down.

"You do not?" She asked disappointed.

"No. I love him." He said turning red.

"Oh. So why do you avoid him?" She demanded.

"Because he avoids me." Karu stated sighing.

"Well it has to stop! I love you both and I am sick of this!" She said stomping her foot.

"Well hon I cannot make him do anything and I just want my friend, okay? I love hanging out with him and playing soccer when he is corporeal. This is just crazy." He said pouring some sake.

She burst into tears and she ran into their room. Karu sighed and he did not expect to see Renshu; he had not been coming here as often. He had no clue what to do and he really felt deeply for the guy. That was what shocked him. He felt badly that his longtime mate was upset and he downed more sake. He noticed the children were not here and he walked into his bedroom. Mizuki was stripping and his black eyes perused her.

"My love talk to me." He sighed heavily.

"Nothing to say. You two are idiots." Mizuki said pulling on her night clothes.

"Okay I am an idiot. I hate to see you upset." Karu said pulling her into his arms

"I feel you both and it is hurting me!" She cried softly.

"What do you want me to do? Tell me Mizuki." He said helplessly.

"I want you to stay here and drink more sake." She commanded.

He looked puzzled and she ported out. She appeared in the in between and she did not care if she was not wearing proper attire. She stalked to Renshu's rooms and he was reading a novel. She appeared in his doorway and he looked sheepish.

"You fed?" She demanded.

"Yes." He said not looking at her.

"Come on." Mizuki snapped.

"Where are we going?" Renshu asked.

"Tokyo." She growled.

"No." He growled back.

"Like hell you are not! You mated me and you married me the Shouten way you son of bitch! You are a father and a husband. You get your ass to our home and be both!" She said in anger.

He snorted and he phased with her back to Tokyo. He was nervous and he saw Karu sitting with a bottle of sake in his hand. He could not look him in the eyes and he went to turn away.

"Bed now! Perhaps you two cannot stand to be in the same room but your onna needs some attention." She snapped.

Renshu looked guilty and he slipped into the bedroom. Karu was a little tipsy and Mizuki had pathed for him to just finish off the bottle. He shrugged and he downed the rest. His nymph mate had left the door open and she knew how much he had learned to enjoy the sounds of her moans. Renshu made her loud and Karu loved that. He loved to hear her scream out in passion and the Shouten was really very good. Soren was a more quiet lover. He was back and forth so often and he was just a part of their lives. It was Renshu who made Karu nuts. He drifted to the door and he watched as his best friend and bound took their shared onna and he was tight in his lounge pants. She looked so wanton and perfect as she moaned for him. Renshu looked up and he saw Karu. The kumo prince's eyes were glazed with alcohol and lust.

"Karu." Mizuki whimpered.

"Hai." He said pulling off his tee shirt.

Renshu was breathing harder and he watched the kumo lean over and kiss their mate. The Shouten was trying like hell to stop his feelings but Karu lifted his lips from Mizuki and she saw it first. Renshu was loosing it and Karu looked at him. They locked eyes and both breathed hard.

"Please. Please." She begged.

Karu having given into liquid courage suddenly moved forward and crashed his mouth over Renshu's lips. The younger Jing brother was surprised and totally caught off guard. The kumo prince did not care anymore and he only needed. Mizuki realized how amazing the sight was and she was breathing hard as she saw her long time mate give in. Karu dominated it and slowly he pushed him back and Mizuki hissed softly as he withdrew from her. The kumo was very much inebriated but he did not give one damn as he tasted and ran his hand over Renshu's chest. He finally broke it and he breathed hard.

"Stop." Renshu begged.

"No! Why are you pushing me away?" Karu demanded.

"I am not like this!" He growled.

"Neither am I but I care for you." The kumo prince snarled.

"It is the bind my friend. It is only that." The wraith said heavily.

"The bind only? How can you say that? How can you even think that? I know you only as I know Mizuki you idiot! You would have stolen my mate from me but I could not be more grateful for having you here!" The kumo said in anger.

"I love her. I love you because of her." He said shaking.

"You could not possibly feel any other way, correct? You lie! You know damn well you lie." Karu said in anger.

Renshu knew he was lying and he never in his dreams thought he would care for another like this and it terrified him.

Karu was emboldened by his new found courage from the sake and he began to leave soft kisses down his chest and Renshu groaned softly and he felt Mizuki begin to touch him on his staff. He was being worked as the young kumo prince made him moan louder. His body was humming and his lovers were kissing and nipping feverishly.

"Mizuki! My love. I cannot! Oh shit! Karu!" He said lifting his head.

Karu had licked his way down and tasted along his sac. He was gasping and Renshu was going to loose his mind. The two men were both trembling.

"I want to see this. Please Renshu. Please Karu." She said in awe.

Karu was ready to give into his feelings and he jerked Renshu against him. Things escalated and he went with instinct. Renshu seemed to give into the passion as well and Mizuki could only stare as it made her groan. She began to touch herself as they both lost themselves totally. It never occurred to her that it could be this and she watched Karu begin to whisper such things to Renshu whose eyes were white and he trembled.

"Do you need blood my darling?" She whispered.

"Yes." He groaned as Karu actually licked and sucked on his member.

Mizuki cut her wrist and Renshu began to suck on the sweet blood of his mate and he was so close. He arched hard as other bound swallowed down his staff.

"Oh Gods!" He cried out as he came powerfully.

Karu withdrew and he fell to his side. He was breathing hard and Mizuki crawled over to Karu and sat down in his lap. The long time mates began to make love slowly and she was out of her mind turned on. He was groaning and lost in his own lust.

"Do you know how hot you were?" She asked breathless.

"I do not know. Ok Kamis my love. So good. Lean back my sweet." Karu said groaning.

She leaned back and he gave her his venom. She moaned for him softly and he grabbed her hips. He guided her hard and Renshu watched quietly as they finished the act of passion. He was out of it and it was mind numbing what had occurred. Mizuki fell between them and she was out of breath. Karu rolled to his side and he was dizzy from the alcohol and what he had done. His mind was in a tumult but he also felt so good at the moment.

"Karu?" Renshu whispered from his side of the bed.

"Hai?" He whispered.

"We need to talk in the morning." Renshu said in a trembling voice.

"Sure." He said falling asleep.

Renshu was shaken and he too fell asleep.

/

Karu was up early and he was making coffee and fielding calls from America. Renshu stumbled out of the room and he waved.

"I have got to go Hiroto. I have no clue but you can handle it I am sure." The kumo prince said snappishly.

He hung up his phone and he saw Renshu drift towards the coffee maker.

"Are we back to being friendly strangers?" He asked pouring him some.

"I do not know. I have no clue how to feel." Renshu admitted.

"Why does it have to be complicated? Why does it have to be this big thing? You are the one who practically wrecked my life hundreds of years ago and you show up again. Well I see what she saw in you. I see what it is that is incredible. Damn it why can I not have that as well?" Karu demanded.

"I do not know." He said getting red faced.

"Then why can we just not accept this between us only? Can we not accept that it is only about this situation and does not pertain to anything else?" He said coming around the counter.

He pulled him against him and Karu was breathing hard. Renshu met his eyes and there was deep feeling in his eyes.

"I have only loved Mizuki like this. I did not expect to fall in love with you too." He said blushing.

"It is not better this way? Is it not better for us to be as one? All of us? Renshu did you not loose your mind because of your heart? Well do not ask me to do the same!" Karu said pressing his forehead to his.

"You silver tongued bastard. You two are just alike you know. Both silver tongued." He ground out.

"Hai well I have loved her for so long. You have too so let it go and be with us! Just be with us Renshu and let it be about your heart and follow it. Quit shutting it out." He husked.

Neither knew that Mizuki was at the door of the bedroom and Karu nudged Renshu's nose with his and her heart caught. She reminded herself to thank Lei for his advice.

Hiroto stared at the phone and Karu had just hung up on him. He really resented the kumo prince sometimes and he stared over at Kazuo. His twin was miserable but he could not do anything about it and neither could he do anything about his own misery. Hibari was back again from the past and she was pregnant again which was fine but she had mated the son of bitch Arrancar she had run from in the first place. His own mating had ended badly and he stared at Kaz.

"Yep life is a bitch." His identical twin muttered.

"No fate is a bitch." Hiroto stated in anger.

"What making us siblings with the very onna we should be with? Hai I agree. Disgusts me and I really would love to beat the snot out of Karu fucking prince of the Tsuchigumo. Little arrogant prick." He growled.

"Hai. I like the dragon. He is good but damn it Kaz this is horrid. You know what I think? I think we shed our suits and jump into this shit in the past. We are both princes of Panyu and Cousin Hideaki needs some direction do you not think?" The elder twin said narrowing his eyes.

"What are you suggesting?" Kaz asked intrigued.

"Hideaki needs to meet our Father in the past. Uncle Jin would be happy I think and you know what? I need to get away from this crap. Let the Japanese side of the company deal with things for awhile." He shrugged.

"So how are we gonna go hang out in the past bro?" His twin asked.

"Do we have not have Tomoshibi siblings?" Hiroto said.

"My oh my brother how you have changed." Kaz said grinning.

Hiroto was tired and needed some change. His mind always wandered back to his beautiful half sister and his heart ached. He could love her and he would never cross a line but he did love her and it was not brotherly. He stood up and he decided to the past and to their cousin they had never really known. Hideaki was an unknown but Jin had indicated a very powerful relation. Hai, this would be the distraction he needed.

Annka had growled at her to be a little nicer and Asuna had said for her to be a little less bitchy. She appeared in Balkhash and she had a vial of Julianus's blood. She moved into the private wing and Maec quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I have something for you." She said smirking.

"Oh and what does my wife have?" Maec asked.

"Basilisk blood." She said nearing him.

"Okay very tasty but not what I would have expected. One would hope for more jewelry or perhaps a kiss." He said wryly.

"Funny. I faced her you know." Asuna said darkly.

"Really? Why pray tell would you keep doing that?" He said angry.

"Because she is trying to find Sounga and something else. She is hell bent on several things and she is getting desperate." She growled softly.

"Well my dearest Isha; I do not want my sister killing my woman, okay? She is notorious for that, remember?" He growled.

"Hai I remember. I also watched the basilisk whose blood this is by the way stop her from healing." She said leaning forward holding the blood near him.

"A basilisk's blood did that?" Maec asked and his eyes grew silver.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"Whose blood is this?" He demanded snatching it from her.

"Julianus Gnaeus Servius. He is Amedeo's sire. The pythos Apollo also told me flatly that the Servius line is descended from those ancient beasts as well." She said watching Maec eye the ruby colored blood.

"Brilliant!" He said excited.

"Now she did slam with some concoction that made me heal like a ningen would." She explained.

"What? Why did you not seek me in the past you foolish woman?" He demanded.

"I could not port. Besides Anupu and Anum were there as well as Minkah." She explained.

"The Egyptian mutt? Interesting. Is that puppy I smell?" He asked still staring at the blood.

She could tell his mind was working and she snorted at the reference to her pup. She rolled her eyes and she nodded.

"Well good for him. Happy when you have yapping little ones?" He teased.

He pulled out paper and she growled at him. Maec smirked his beautiful visage at her and she melted. She neared him and moved his dark hair. He did not expect it and she sank her fangs into his juncture.

"Isha. Oh fuck Isha! Missed you." Maec cried softly as he pulled her from his neck.

He tangled his tongue against hers and he proceeded to phase her clothes off right there. He pulled her down onto him and he made such loud cries. Asuna was in bliss and she noticed barely Admal near the door and he drifted away. Her breath caught and the look of lust on his face was captivating. Her mind was too muddled in her Shouten king and he took her to his bed. He did his various and numerous things he was good at doing to make her insane and she was gasping harder and harder. Maec finally fell to his side and was breathing in and out quickly.

"Missed me too I see." He smirked.

"Hai." She groaned as she ran her hands over her body.

"Good. Cannot let you forget. I have in mind a nasty and cruel potion for my bitch sister. I would love to deliver it myself." He said playing along her belly.

"Get in line." She laughed.

"No. I get to be there when she dies. I want to see her suffer in heinous ways." He said with a nasty smile.

"There is the Maec tr'Awnhi I know." Asuna said sleepily.

"Not a saint my beloved Isha. Just very, very good at being bad." Maec grinned seductively.

She was in his arms and she adored this sane and slightly bad version of him. He was very smart, highly seductive, and just a plain bad ass sometimes. Hai, she adored this Maec immensely.

Admal was reading reports and he saw his technically sister in law standing over him and he barely acknowledged her.

"Enjoy it?" She asked under her breath.

"Oh yes. Seeing you always makes me hard as rock and needy as hell." Admal said still reading.

"What has you here?" Asuna demanded.

"I am reassigning guards and assassins. This is what I am good at besides hunting bad people." He said finally looking at her.

"Trying to be cross?" She asked.

"No. I am not. In fact I was about to phase back to Tokyo as I have other responsibilities that keep me busy." He said shrugging.

He of course meant their daughter and she watched him.

-I want you. - She pathed.

-You need only take Isha. I am always around. - He thought in return.

-Phase to the in between in Japan. - Asuna thought softly.

His blue eyes held swirling passion and he shrugged. He stood up and he went to tell Maec that he was leaving. He dropped off his assignments for his personal troops and he could see her gone already. He phased into the in between and she slammed him against a wall. She was scenting along his juncture and his blue eyes slid closed.

"What do you have planned hmm? A little light torture or perhaps a romp with Lei?" He asked moaning softly.

"You went to see Eyal." She said in his ear.

"Yes, I did. Should I deny it?" Admal asked her.

"You were cruel but you also brought up good points that I had not even thought on. You think Yhea innocent?" She asked pulling his shirt out of his pants.

"Yes. That poor boy is just as besotted with you as I am. Of course I have the advantage of being much older and better able to control myself." He smirked.

She traced his Celtic tattoo and he was getting in a mood really fast.

"So you went to Eyal to what, gloat?" She asked suddenly grabbing his crotch.

"I told him to back off of you! Ramanga blood is draining and did it not drain you before when you bore that bastard his children?" He growled at her.

"He is also half empusae or did you not know?" Asuna asked.

"He still has that bitch Ayille's blood in him. You think it bad I eat mortals but that cow used to just feast on their flesh as well. Legends of vampires are based upon those beasts Isha." Admal said rolling hi s eyes.

"You do not control me Admal!" She growled loudly.

"No, I do not control you. I only try and help protect you, you freakishly dumb idiot half the time." He retorted.

She stepped back and slapped him hard. She snarled at him and he just stared at her.

"It irks you that someone has enough balls to stand up to you. Well I do. You have had them in your sweet mouth darling; you should know I speak the truth." He growled back.

"You act and think you have some sort of right to control me. You do not!" She said getting furious yet again.

He refused to have this fight with her again and he went to phase away. She grabbed his arm and she growled heavily in his ear.

"Why are you not as pierced like most tr'Awnhi men I know?" Asuna demanded.

"I do what I wish believe it or not woman. I have my own mind and such." He said in anger.

"I want something from you." She said in a heated tone.

"Really? Besides my control as you put it?" He retorted in sarcasm.

"Hai. I want proof of your devotion." She said coldly.

His blue eyes narrowed to mere slits and he growled at her in mounting fury.

"I do not think you will do it. So I will demand it. You say all I have is to command so I shall. I want a piercing here." She said licking at his throat and palming his crotch.

"Sadistic bitch." He snapped.

"Hai. Oh well right? You make demands upon my loved ones and so now I do it to you. Toodles." She said bowing.

Asuna ported out and Admal realized that the woman he loved had snared him in a ridiculous situation. He wanted to shout at her asininty and scream at her. He snorted and he went in search of Lei. He found his sometimes lover and very good friend dealing with his children and he was teaching them music. Admal listened to him sing and he was affected he realized. The young man had an amazing haunting and beautiful voice.

"_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green, when you are king, dilly dilly, I shall be queen ,who told you so, dilly dilly, Who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so. Call up your friends, dilly, dilly, set them to work, some to the plough, dilly dilly, some to the fork ,some to the hay, dilly dilly, some to thresh corn, whilst you and I, dilly dilly, keep ourselves warm. Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
lavender's green, when you are king, dilly dilly, I shall be queen. Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so._" Lei sang softly.

Lifen, Shen, Khellian, Yunru, and Yong all clapped. Lei bowed dramatically and Yhea was there and rolled his eyes.

"Now I say Yhea should sing." Lei said smirking in a smart ass grin.

"Yes Daddy! Sing! Sing!" Yong said jumping up and down.

"Lei!" Yhea growled.

Lei laughed and he left his adopted brother to deal with the children. Admal's eyes perused him and he raised a black brow at his lover.

"Yes?" He asked amused.

"I did not realize that you sang so beautifully. It is quite amazing really." The tr'Awnhi prince said watching him.

"Well I like music like you do." Lei laughed softly.

"Your wife is pissing me off." He muttered.

"Well you made a lover of her. You are the one who insists on following her around half the time." The younger man shrugged.

"Did you know she is still involved with the uppyr ruler?" Admal demanded.

"On and off again like many, so?" He shrugged.

"Another wraith bothers you but Vlad Tepest does not?" The blue eyed man demanded.

"Not really, why?" He asked.

"She is pregnant with his child. Do you know nothing of the Ramanga?" He hissed softly.

"Apparently not enough if you are this upset." Lei said crossing his arms.

"He is not one I would want for an enemy. He is vastly powerful and he is no good for her! We know this and it is the Ramanga that helped to bring down the ekimmu in the first place. Some clans of the Shouten and the Ramanga. Now you tell me." He said coldly.

"So what is it she is saying?" He asked Admal.

"She wants a token of my devotion so to speak. She wants another piercing done on me." He said rolling his eyes.

"No biggie right? You tr'Awnhi love to stick needles in yourselves." Lei chuckled.

"Not in my cock I do not! The crown prince had that done and I was not thank you very much!" Admal snapped.

Lei busted out laughing and tried to keep a straight face.

"Asuna wants a Prince Albert?" He asked tittering.

"YES!" He snapped out again.

"Oh my Gods! This is too funny." He said falling against a wall and laughing hard.

"Shut up! It is not funny." Admal said getting red in the face.

"Do you want me to come with you and hold your hand?" Lei snorted out in shrieking laughter.

"Fuck you Jing!" The older man said in anger.

Admal phased out and Lei could not stop laughing. His wife really did have a wicked streak in her. He phased to Tokyo and followed Admal into his apartment. He came up behind him and held his shoulders.

"She is mean and wicked woman sometimes. How about we pay back, hmmm? I go with you and see this process done and then we make little demands of our own?" Lei said in Admal's ear.

"Like what? I say we tie her to a tree and let the wolves eat her." He groused.

"I am certain they have pain medicine. How about we give you lots of that marvelous drug called widow. I admit the idea of you with that makes me quite intrigued." The Jing heir murmured huskily.

"You are just as sadistic as she is!" He snapped.

Lei laughed softly and Admal knew he would do it. He never in a million years he dreamed he would. He thought Maec insane for having such things done but Maec had been the heir. He sighed and he decided if he was going to be tortured then he was going to have sex beforehand.

"My bed now." Admal snapped.

"Oh? I told you before…" Lei said being walked backwards.

"I am doing this insane thing for your wife; the least you could do is get me off beforehand, okay?" He growled.

Lei relented and he followed Admal into the lavish modern room. His mind was working and he was concerned over Admal's warnings of the Ramanga.

Eyal was flipping through the books and he was really, really pissed. Maec tr'Awnhi had changed some history and his wife had done so too. He stood up and Jarek was watching him.

"Father?" He asked.

"I am furious!" He growled out.

"At what exactly?" Jarek asked.

"My wife. My wife has been busy. She has kept much from me much like when she abandoned Rina and me." He said in anger.

"She has not abandoned you father. She is to bear you another child is she not?" His eldest son asked.

"She is but she has also done the unthinkable. She has married that son of a bitch and has been for some time! Look at this!" He said handing his eldest a book.

Maec's queen was listed as one Isha tr'Awnhi. There was no likeness and Jarek was confused.

"Isha was her wraith name Jarek. Isha is Asuna!" He snarled.

"Oh." Jarek mumbled.

"Fucking wraith. Disgusting breed! I will find him and I will wring his fucking neck. I should impale that son of a bitch!" Eyal cursed.

"Father going to war is not worth it anymore. Besides the battles are long over." His son pointed out.

"Tell Asher to come. I wish to know how to get into that accursed land." His father said sitting down.

Jarek had a feeling things were going to be bad and he went to find his younger brother. Asher was in love with his wraith wife and they were good together. He did not wish to see that happiness ripped up because Lady Asuna was a very good diplomat at good case and a very bad wife in worst case.

Asher had whispered to Nalah that things were hairy and he asked to her to return to Hueco Mundo. She was not happy to abandon her husband but she did as he asked. She was in Balkhash for the first time in a very long time. She saw this palace was busy and many soldiers. She felt the presence of the man who had sired her and she steeled herself. Maec was busy with several soldiers and he felt an aura he had not seen in some time. He whirled around and his Nalah stood there. She was quite with child and she had a soft expression on her face.

"Papa." She whispered.

"Nalah!" Maec cried.

She came into his arms and he whirled her around.

"Sweet girl! By the Gods look at you!" He said proudly.

"Hello Papa. I am happy to see you." She said with tears brimming her eyes.

"My sweet, sweet girl. You are giving me another grand child?" He asked holding her face and kissing each cheek.

There was no trace of the blackness that had eaten at his soul for so long and the tears fell down her face. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her. She was one of the few children of his wives that he favored so highly. She had always known that Nveid and Hanaj were special but she now knew why.

"My husband is a good man but his father is not happy. Asher is a Tepest and his father is the uppyr king. He is said to be quite angry at you." She whispered.

"You think I fear an uppyr?" Maec scoffed.

"No of course Papa but this is Asher's father. He is good to me but he is angry that Lady Asuna is tied to you. Is it true?" Nalah asked softly.

"It is true. She is the mother to Maiell and Isha." He said flatly.

"The uppyr king was most angry with her and she now carries his child." She said softly.

Maec took in her words and appeared calm. He listened for some time and he installed Nalah in some chambers. He was stewing and he was furious. Maec checked on Isha and Maiell and he asked their elder sister to look upon them and he phased into the corporeal plane. He found Asuna in her Tokyo penthouse and she was typing away on her laptop.

"The uppyr ruler is angry with me is he?" He asked clucking his tongue.

"Maec do not start. You knew there would be opposition to your living. You admitted yourself in your madness you did terrible things." Asuna said meeting his eyes.

"Did he get you with child?" Maec demanded.

"He is one of my mates. He has been for a long time. He was a lover of mine as Akana. Please do not do this." She said rolling her eyes.

"Somehow I never thought about his annoying presence. You have been engaged with us Shouten for some time now. I would rather you fucked Kaimei." He said in a nasty tone.

She growled and stood up in a temper. She slapped him and stormed to her room.

"He and I are on and off again often. You fucking Shouten are like pests and infest something." She said in anger.

Maec chortled at her analogy and she glared daggers at him.

"Well this pest shall infest now." He said phasing his clothes away.

Asuna took in his nude form and she gulped. He smirked as he neared her and smiled softly.

"For a gnat I seem to please do I not?" Maec asked cupping a breast through her clothes.

"Hai." She nodded dumbly.

"Isha." He whispered softly as he sought her lips.

She melted against him and he growled loudly as he suddenly flipped her onto her belly and lifted her hips. He was most definitely in a mood and he was taking his formerly Tomoshibi wife in a passionate haze. She was screaming in ecstasy as he stroked hard. He knew without a doubt that the uppyr wanted to fight and so he would.

"Maec! Let me release you bastard! Please let me come. Please! Please!" She moaned out in a crazed tone.

"Certainly my darling. Release as you wish." He smirked.

"You bastard! I will make you pay! I will make you pay." She whined into her silk sheets.

"Please my darling. Make me pay. I am certain your little brain can come up with something. Like this Isha?" He asked as he toyed with her pearl.

Asuna threw back her head and she screamed out loudly for him. He grunted softly as he allowed himself to finally find his own end as hers sounded like choked sobs. He was quite pleased and Maec sank fangs into her neck to satiate himself and he drank deeply. His wife was quite exhausted and he was definitely pleased with himself. Maec lay next to her and slipped his legs in hers. He kissed the back of her neck and she was now sleeping.

"A pest indeed." He chuckled.

He fell into a sleep and he was deeply asleep as the night wore on. Asuna came to much later when she saw red eyes and felt a tremendous pain in her head.

"Eyal!" She gasped in anguish as she suddenly felt her head.

"You bastard! You dare show up here now?" The uppyr ruler growled in fury.

"You dare hurt her?" Maec snarled.

Asuna was holding her head and blood erupted from her nose. Eyal was not doing it on purpose but their bond was unique and he was pissed off; greatly pissed off. Maec phased clothes on and he appeared behind the uppyr. Eyal whirled and Maec was mentally slammed against the wall and several wall hangings fell to the floor. Maec growled out and he let loose kemuri from his hand. It hit Eyal and Asuna yelped at Maec to stop.

"You fool! Stop broadcasting your anger! You are hurting her and your insipid brat!" Maec snarled.

Eyal saw the blood from her nose and ears and he clamped down on his fury. He stalked forward to Maec and wrapped his hand around the wraith's neck and Maec sneered.

"You are a boy in comparison to me uppyr. You think I fear you?" The Shouten king asked.

"I think you should wraith. I think you stupid if you not." Eyal said with a heaving chest.

Eyal actually waved his hand and her chest of drawers slammed into Maec and the Shouten ruler realized the uppyr was holding him here with will alone. Maec was smashed between a corner and the mahogany wood. He took a piece of the shattered wood and he moved swiftly and stabbed Eyal in the chest. Maec growled in fury and the uppyr yelped in pain as he had laced it with his kemuri. Maec was not using hiebie because just in case Asuna was involved. Their shared wife went to come between them and Eyal backhanded her in his anger. Asuna was slammed so hard into her closet door that a cracking sound was heard. She slid down the door and landed in a heap on the floor. Maec phased quickly and his eyes bled silver. He grabbed a silver backed hair brush and said some incantation and slammed it against the uppyr ruler. Eyal went down and clutched his chest as the silver had dissolved and was racing through his blood stream.

"Silver in high amounts is toxic to your fucking uppyr you bastard!" He said scooping up his wife.

"You taint her! She is no longer one of your wraith whores! She is uppyr! She is one of mine!" He said in a such a bestial tone.

"You think I control her? You think I have any sort of anything over her? She saved me you idiotic fool. No wonder Sanra wished to destroy you. You are an idiot." Maec said cruelly.

"Maec stop." Asuna croaked in pain.

"Asuna!" Eyal said in a very dangerous voice.

Maec looked and he saw the blood first.

"Isha? Isha! You bastard!" The Shouten ruler snarled.

Maec snarled out in a loud mental path. If Admal was close by then he would hear it. Very soon his younger brother appeared and the blue eyes of his dearest kin saw the blood dripping down Asuna's inner thighs. Admal did not think and he whirled on Eyal and began hitting him with physical and a mental barrage of weapons. Maec phased out with her and Admal lost his head.

"You probably killed your own child you bastard!" The tr'Awnhi prince snarled out.

Eyal stumbled back and he had not meant to hurt her. He was furious and beyond anger. He hated the wraiths so much and he could not handle the idea that they infected his beloved woman. He ported out to Yamasaki General and Maec had brought her to the spider. Asuna was on a gurney and she was clutching her stomach and she was sobbing in pain. The gurney was soaked in blood and Nanami had returned from the past finally.

"Chichi, I am taking her now." She said quickly.

Nobu nodded and he turned to glare at Eyal. Maec's eyes were silver still and he barely contained his fury.

"Nobu?" Eyal said in shock.

"I have no clue! How could you? How could you Eyal? Damn you!" The kumo healer said in a fury as he stalked past him.

"How can you even think it is appropriate that this thing is anything to her?" He yelled at the spider doctor.

"Because we know! Naraku knows and you can be an asshole. That is why!" Nobu hissed.

"Naraku knew?" He said as his eyes bled red again.

"Yes. Her halfling knew and my daughter shared her womb with his youngest son. Now go blow it out your ass uppyr." Maec said in a very nasty tone.

"I killed Shouten for centuries and do not think I will not do it again!" He snarled.

"DO it." The wraith king said showing fangs.

The posturing went on and Nobu answered his cell phone. He sighed and he nodded.

"I have to go." Nobu said moving quickly.

Maec phased out and Eyal was left to stand there. He had caught the thoughts of Nobu and he sat down in a nearby chair. Bitter tears fell down his face and he blamed the wraith. He blamed him for the loss of his child. He stood up and he punched a hole in the wall.

Asuna was very drowsy and she was out of it from all the drugs in her IV. Nanami was beside her father and she looked over at him.

"I was able to save the inu pup but she is going to have to go on bed rest for some time." She said softly.

"I cannot believe Eyal. He did this crap centuries ago and now he does it again. It is no wonder she tells him nothing." Nobu sighed.

"Nobu?" Asuna croaked softly.

"Hai?" He said coming near her.

"Why am I here?" She asked confused.

"You were hurt." Nobu mumbled as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Why hurt?" She asked barely able to move.

"You were slammed around by Eyal. He was in a major temper tantrum." He replied in truth.

"I do not remember." She said totally confused now.

"Nanami order a CT scan right away." He commanded.

"What is wrong?" Asuna asked in a tired voice.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard my love. You are going to be okay. You know me and I am overly cautious." He said lifting her hand to his lips.

"Why do I hurt in my belly?" She asked.

"You know you have Anupu's pup right?" Nobu asked.

"Huh?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Oh shit." He said worried.

He gave her some medicine to help her sleep and he went to find Nanami.

"She has no clue she was pregnant. She does not remember anything it seems." He said worried.

"Thank Kami for small miracles." She said softly.

"Baby girl if her short term memory is affected, what else may be?" He asked.

"True. Okay. We shall have to piece together what all has happened as of late." Nanami said in a very business like fashion.

Nobu nodded and he sent word to Jao to send Lei over. Lei knew almost everything wraith related and the young Jing showed up. Admal had shown up and had cussed in several different languages and he was now angry.

"Hey Lei. I need to know what has happened in her life around you all. She cannot remember being thrown around." Nobu said matter of factly.

"She was in the past facing Sanra trying to find this thing called Sounga. How much is her memory affected?" He asked shocked.

"No idea." He said shaking his head.

Lei went to see Asuna and she was sleeping peacefully. He sat by her bed and she woke up some time later. She stared at him as if he was a stranger or worse her enemy and he was surprised.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"Asuna?" He asked surprised.

"Lei Jing?" Asuna asked getting agitated.

"I am married to you." Lei said jumping up.

"Like I would marry you?" She snarled at him.

"Whoa honey. You hit your head pretty hard. We have been together some time. What the hell do you remember last?" He asked gently.

She was confused and she was trying like hell to remember.

"I do not know. I remember fighting you. You raped me!" She said in hatred.

"Nu uh babe. Not me. That was Anjul tr'Awnhi. Look your brains are scrambled right now. We have three kids together and you are seriously off." He said standing and he went to get Nobu.

Asuna was in a panic and she was in pain. She sat up and nothing seemed familiar. Nobu came in and she cried out. He felt her head and he looked at her eyes which were dilated and he cussed.

"You know me. Dearest you know me." Nobu said softly looking her over.

"Where am I?" She asked freaking.

"When do you think it is?" He asked.

"I do not know." She said staring at him.

Lei freaked and he phased out to Admal's apartment. His lover was drinking wine and he saw Lei's face.

"What is wrong?" He asked stunned.

"She has amnesia. She cannot remember being married to me!" He said shaking a little.

"Oh good Gods! How long ago was that?" Admal asked.

"Years Admal. We have been married well over five years now. She is acting like the whole time she had been awake from her death. Oh Gods…what if she cannot remember anything at all since she was brought back?" He asked shocked as hell.

"I have to tell Maec. I know you do not like him but he was there. I have to go. Watch my daughter!" He cried as he phased out.

Her CT scan confirmed a damaged area and it was affecting her memory badly. She had no recognition for anything modern and it confirmed she did not remember being brought back. Nobu was in his office staring at the scan and Naraku walked in followed by Ishin.

"She is freaking." He mumbled to them both.

"Nothing? She remembers nothing?" Naraku demanded.

"Naraku look at this. This area is where memories are stored. She cannot access it because of a severe blow to her head. She basically has a huge bruise to her brain." He stated.

"Good Kamis." He said in shock.

The hanyou was actually speechless. Ishin decided to try and show a familiar face and Asuna was sitting in the bed and she was actually terrified. She looked up to Ishin and relief crossed her features.

"Ishin!" She cried out.

"You remember?" He asked softly.

"Of course I remember you." Asuna said wrapping her arms around him tightly.

She felt relief in seeing him and she held onto him for all he was worth. He too held onto her and it was so odd to him.

"It will be okay. We are here." He murmured.

"Something happened. What happened Ishin?" She asked against his neck.

"My sweet inu. You were injured and you have some amnesia." He said rubbing her back.

"Amnesia? What is it I am forgetting? Was Jing telling the truth?" Asuna asked in horror.

"Hai." He said gently.

"Oh Kamis! What the hell have I done?" She asked jerking away from him.

"My dear you have done nothing wrong. Jing is not your enemy." He said softly.

Asuna looked horrified beyond horrified and she stumbled out of the bed. Ishin tried to grab her and she ported out to the only place she knew at the moment. She ported home to the Western Palace.

Sesshomaru was sitting with his arms around his daughter and he was in shock. He did not let it show but he was in horrified shock. She could not remember her modern life or anything that had happened. Yuudai had shown up and she had run to him too. He wrapped his arms around her and she began to sob. He took her back to his castle and Ken'ichi and Nori were running around the large yard playing soccer.

"Hi Haha!" Ken'ichi waved.

"Yuudai? Oh Kamis! The twins? What the?" She asked and she promptly fainted.

Nori and Ken'ichi ran over and they stared at their mother and Yuudai looked helpless.

"She does not remember anything boys. She has amnesia." He said blushing.

"She does not remember us coming back?" Nori inquired.

"No." Yuudai nodded.

"Oh my. She should be at Yamasaki General. I wonder if Chichi knows." His son by way of Naraku said.

Nori pulled out his cell phone and dialed his sire. He began to pace and his father picked up.

"Chichi. Hai it is I, Nori. Hai. Haha is here sir. She fainted." He explained into his cell phone.

Naraku appeared forthwith and Yuudai was holding up Asuna.

"What happened?" The inu general hissed.

"Eyal attacked the wraith king whilst in her flat. Eyal knocked her head against a wall or something Yuudai but she lost his babe. She cannot remember anything at all from the time she woke up." Naraku said picking her up.

"Oh good Kamis. None of her pups?" He said.

"No. She saw Lei and freaked." The hanyou replied.

"Wow!" Yuudai said in shock.

"I have got to figure this out. She had found out some things on that Shouten whore and now it is locked in her head." He sighed.

"I will talk to the other pups Father." Nori suggested.

"Very good my son. Thank you." Naraku said bowing his head.

Naraku ported via his miasma and they appeared in Korea. Masanori was there and he saw her carrying the inu. He stood up and Naraku sighed.

"She has amnesia Masanori. She has no clue who you are." He said honestly.

"What?" He said sitting down in surprise.

"Hai. She freaked when Jing told her they were together." The hanyou stated.

"What a mess." Masanori said in surprise.

"For now you are just a very good friend of mine." Naraku stated.

"I understand." He nodded.

Naraku stared down at her and she actually looked vulnerable. It hurt him to see it and he left Masanori with her for a little while and he had an uppyr to deal with.

Naraku appeared and Eyal was suddenly punched straight into a wall. Naraku shook his hand out and the uppyr ruler looked guilty as hell and like he knew he deserved it.

"You have any clue what you did?" Naraku asked coolly.

"I killed my own child?" He asked in a pained tone.

"Hai well that too. You also managed to give her amnesia idiot! She has not a fucking clue for the past twelve years. Nothing uppyr! Not a damn thing. She does not even remember the new babes she has born me!" He snarled.

"I was angry. She took him into her heart and her bed! The bastard who tried to hurt her for years and then she forgives him?" Eyal raged.

"She forgave you!" Naraku yelled.

"It was not me! I did not hurt her. I loved her you half breed ninny!" The uppyr said in an anguished tone.

"You are really asking to be beaten down uppyr. You idiot! She has lost over a decade of her life because you had a temper tantrum! Let me explain something to you Eyal; I accept my mate as she is and I learn to work her situations to my advantage you moron." The dark hanyou said with such anger and coldness.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to. I hate them. Do you understand what it was like for me to be possessed by one of those creatures? Do you have any idea at all?" He said actually spilling tears.

"I know what that whore Sanra has done to my family and to me. I know I hate her with a passion that burns deep in me and I swear to you that my hate of her runs so deep that I dream of ripping her head from her body and tearing her body parts to shreds! Does it sound as if I have issues with some Shouten?" He snorted.

"Da." He said hitting his desk.

"Kamis this is a mess! A damn fine mess. You really did it uppyr. You managed to kill one of her pups and wipe out her life. We are all pretty pissed off." The dark one said and he turned on his heel and walked into his miasma.

Eyal fell into his chair and he never lost his temper like this. Rina came into his study and he hugged his only daughter. He wept bitterly and she was astonished by his actions and she tried to hold her father up as he fell apart for the first time she had ever seen.

Maec blinked and Admal had told him what Lei had said. He could not believe that Isha's memories were just gone. He stared at Maiell and his daughter Isha and he shook his head in disbelief. Anger at the uppyr's stupidity ate at him and he stared at his brother.

"She knows us not right now. Guard her Admal. I care not how close you have to get to her." Maec commanded.

"Pardon?" His youngest sibling asked shocked.

"She is vulnerable and I will have to be vigilant right now brother! If she turns to you right now then so be it. I have got to watch her back here so that Sanra does not get to her or that fucking shinigami or even Raganos!" He said worried.

"She is vulnerable." Admal agreed.

Maec sighed heavily and he had just given his brother permission to pursue his wife but he would rather him use his highly persuasive personality and assets to protect her then to have her wide open. He was actually afraid at this moment and an Asuna without her memories or the power to invoke her own power was a terrible thing indeed.

Aizen intended to find answers and his nemesis was nowhere to be found even though he knew she had been on this plane. He ordered all of her possible locations watched and he was alerted to her whereabouts in Korea. A smile spread on his face and he produced a garganta to get there easily enough. He stepped into a lavish house and he saw her sleeping on a splendid leather sofa. A male youkai stepped out and he suddenly fell to the floor; crushed under his reiastu. Aizen's hollow like eyes took in her form and she woke up. She saw Masanori but no idea who he was. She stared at the being in the room whose aura was crushing.

"Who are you?" She snarled suddenly.

"Pardon me? Are you playing dumb now Lady Asuna?" He chuckled softly.

"Pardon you? Pardon me! Who the Kamis name are you and what the hell are you?" Asuna said getting angry.

Aizen figured she was playing stupid and he flung the kumo away. Asuna managed to will him against a chair and she dove for a small katana. It hit the former shinigami that she really did not know who he was and he was surprised.

"You really have no idea who I am!" He said delighted.

"No. Why are you here?" She growled.

His smiled was wide and he suddenly appeared behind her. Masanori tried to get up again but he was again crushed under reiastu and Asuna was grabbed by Aizen in a firm but gentle grip.

"I shall endeavor to refresh your memory." He whispered in her ear.

He was gone with her in an instant and Masanori coughed badly from the pressure on his chest. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Naraku in a panic.

"Where are you? Some being took her! I have no clue Naraku. I only know with his aura alone he crushed me." Masanori sputtered.

Naraku appeared a moment later; red faced and upset. He looked around and he could sense shinigami.

"Son of a whore! That bastard Aizen!" He shouted.

"Oh hell." The ookami kumo said in worry.

"Call my eldest daughter now! Son of a bitch! Call Hibari as well and tell that Arrancar fellow to send Grimmjow to me!" He commanded.

"Where are you going?" His best friend asked in tremendous worry.

"To try and find her!" Naraku shouted.

Asuna snarled like a wild inu and she was released in huge palace with white walls. She tried in vain to remember something. This being, whatever he was, was handsome but in a sinister way. She got a bad feeling from him and he smirked at her seductively. She felt like she was prey and suddenly she was against a wall and he was kissing her. She tried to fight and then he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His damn kiss curled her toes and she moaned into it. They had told her that her memory was missing and at this moment she believed it. She quit fighting him totally and gave into his amazing mouth. Aizen was pleasantly surprised and he unleashed his pent up lust and his hands became buried in her hair. She groaned and growled softly and again suddenly she was on a bed. He pulled her hospital gown down and her body looked to have been in recent battle. His brunette head moved and she gasped as he nibbled on her neck; below her ear and he knew her body. She was confused and she wondered if he was a lover? She arched a little as his hand cupped and fingers tweaked her nipples.

"Want you. Beautiful kami of an onna. Tell me hai." He mumbled softly in a soft purr.

"Hai." She whimpered.

Aizen had been pretty duplicitous but this trumped everything. He was playing the situation perfectly and she was putty he realized. He stripped out of his white clothing and he gathered her to him and she cried out as he slipped into her. She threw back her head and he was so pleased with her free emotions. He realized what a beautiful creature she really was and how amazing she could be if freed from her damn morality. Aizen used his body to bring her amazing rapture and he touched his thumb to her button of nerves. He released his reiastu to facilitate a massive explosion and so she did. He released his own long moan as her body gripped him tightly and he felt that pull on his aura and natural spiritual power. Hers too was present and it slammed back into them. Asuna arched and cried out crazily as he brought her ecstasy. He trembled and tried to keep some composure but it was difficult when the sex was this amazing.

"Asuna." He murmured softly brushing his nose against her cheek.

"Tell me your name." Asuna whimpered out the command.

"Aizen Sosuke. You call me Sosuke." He said pressing his lips to her throat.

"Sosuke?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Hai." Aizen smiled.

"Why can I not remember?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"Accident. We shall see about it very soon. Sleep." He said holding her close.

She relaxed into his hold and he smiled a tiny smile in the darkened room. The good fortunes were favoring the mighty and his little enemy had fallen right into his hands. Nothing could be better then to mold and ply one to his will. He intended to twist her poor confused mind all up against the shinigami and Shouten. Hai, the fates were smiling on him this day.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him and rip his spine from his body!" Grimmjow snarled.

"Hai as good as that sounds Arrancar, we must be smart. Her mind is not there totally. She has no memory of you at all. Do you understand that you do not exist to her?" Naraku said impatiently.

Grimmjow cracked his knuckles and he really wanted to punch Aizen real bad. The bastard had just waltzed in and stolen _his_ bitch. He was not real thrilled with the idea of the mother fucker having touched his onna.

"I'll make sure the bitch remembers me. How can she forget our brats?" He growled.

"She has a brain injury you numbskull!" The hanyou said exasperated.

-Perhaps if you allow me. - The ningen said deep inside.

-I did not ask you! - He snarled in his own head.

-Well you left her and now she is alone. Good job! - His human half scoffed.

-What have you done except fornicate? - He demanded to the mortal part.

-I can do what you cannot. You need me half breed. You need my devilish heart and set aside the kumo. You idiot! - Onigumo hissed in his soul.

Naraku rolled his eyes at his internal dialogue and Grimmjow stared at him as if he was a retarded jack ass. He growled out and hit the hollow on the head. He was trying to outwit Aizen and the bastard was tactician he eldest had stated. The bastard thought ten steps ahead of his enemies like he used to. He wondered if he needed to just drop pretense and storm Los Noches. Caution told him to hold back and Onigumo again snorted in his soul.

-We stole the Shikon! You fucking wuss! - he growled in his mind.

Naraku again growled and he decided he needed caution. She was delicate and had already suffered too much. Grimmjow pointed out on a schematic map that Mizuki had provided and he began to methodically work a way to gain his long time life partner back.

She was in a misty land and she was frightened. She was looking around in terror and she saw a being. He stepped near her and she stumbled back.

"Arianrhod?" He asked confused.

"Who? I am Asuna! Who are you?" The inu princess asked.

"What has happened? Why do you not know who I am?" Gwydion demanded.

"I do not know. I was told I had an accident. They tell me I have amnesia but I know you not!" Asuna said in anger.

"Yes you do. I am Gwydion. How did you get hurt?" He asked trying to touch her.

She shied from his touch and he was angry. His blood would help her but she was somewhere far away and he could only reach her in sleep.

"Where are you Asuna? Where are you?" He demanded with fury in his dark green eyes.

"I do not know. I was taken by someone to a white palace." She said searching his face.

"I will find you! I can help you. Damn it." He said as the mist surrounded him and he was gone.

Asuna sat up and she looked around. The being whatever he was had said he would help her. She frowned and she slipped from the bed and she put on a yukata. Aizen was sleeping deeply and she was trying to remember anything. Her head did ache and so did her belly.

"You are awake I see." Aizen said sitting up.

"Who are you to me Sosuke?" She demanded.

"I have been a friend and enemy at any given time. Now I am your friend." He stated as he rose from his bed.

"I do not feel comfortable here. I wish to return to my family." She said watching his face.

"Asuna really? You really wish to return after what we shared?" He murmured.

"I am so confused and if you are my friend then you should understand! I know you not and everything is a blur. Nothing makes sense and…" Asuna said getting emotional.

"Do you think I would hurt you?" Aizen asked pulling her into his arms.

"I do not know. My sworn enemy told me that I was married to him." She said trembling.

"He lies." He murmured nuzzling her neck.

"Ugh! Feels good." She whimpered.

"How else would I know that onna?" He lied smoothly.

"I guess so." She said with frightened eyes.

"You can trust me. Let me help you until you take care of yourself. You are a strong, powerful, and proud onna. You normally care for everyone else." Aizen again lied smoothly.

"Sosuke! I am so scared." She admitted.

"I know. I know but you can trust in me. I will not harm someone so precious to me." He said holding her in his arms.

She allowed his strong arms to encircle her and she truly had never been so frightened in her life except when the kumo whore had killed her pups. She realized she was crying and she wiped at her face in irritation. Aizen angled her lips so that he could kiss her softly. She responded and he pretended to be tender and to care. His mind went over pleasant ways of molding this utterly powerful demi-kami into his creature and how he would no longer be stopped in his plans. She did not see the smile that graced his lips and his hollow eyes seemed to glow in the night.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Complications arise as memories are attempted to be accessed and claims made by old friends. Sanra and Maec face off and he sees her true form. Things thought secret are out in the open and Aizen attempts to steal back a great power. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Lies of the Deceiver

He took her to another smaller palace that he reserved only for himself. He was acting like the "old" Aizen. The one that he been beloved in Soul Society and the one that nobody saw the truth; what a truly wretched being he was. He knew they were searching for her and he knew Old Man Yamamoto would direct her to be found at all costs. The Captain General of Soul Society was ancient but he was no fool. He knew that Lady Asuna and the old man had some sort of history but what it was he was uncertain. Now she was staring at the desert and he watched her.

"Why do you stare out the window?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"I have this block in my mind and it is very overwhelming. I know I am supposed to know things but I do not. I saw the look of horror on the Shouten's face and it makes me wonder. Why would he lie about me giving him children?" Asuna asked looking at him.

"Because he is manipulative and cruel. I know some of your history and he was most intent upon killing you. These beings; these Shouten have access to ways of going forward and back in time. This beast that you almost killed was saved by another of his insipid kind. This era is a future era. Do you remember what happened to you?" He asked softly as he neared her.

"It was the Boxer Rebellion and the ningen in China were throwing off the despotism. My son Ang Chi ruled quietly in Manchuria but he had installed a ningen emperor after he stepped aside from rule. Things went badly and there was a huge battle. Ang Chi called upon me and I went. I do not remember anything after that." She explained staring at him.

He took in what she said and he realized that she had been in Soul Society. He had heard that she had been restored but had not believed it. He held her close as a lover should and she melted in his arms. He calmed her and just let her be. It was really so easy.

Kensei sat with the other Vizards as they talked amongst themselves. He had gone to see his son and he was not there. He was disturbed and he had not heard from his onna. Muguruma always heard from her when she was in this era and he was getting anxious. He wanted to take his son, Yuichi, fishing. He was still small but he enjoyed sitting on the sand and watching him.

"Kensei?" Shinji inquired.

"What?" He groused.

"You still worried?" His friend asked.

"Yeah. You all argue and bitch. I've gotta find out some crap." He said in a bad mood.

Shinji watched as his friend and the former captain leave the warehouse. Muguruma and the inu got along well again after their bout of tempers. He knew his friend and until Aizen was defeated; he would never truly settle down. The fact that he had a son that he was devoted to made him work harder. The idea that his son was missing was tearing up his friend badly. Shinji sighed and it was never a dull day with the youkai onna running around.

/

He really did not know where else to go and he went to the youkai hospital. The place was busy with various supes and he saw Nobu. He flagged him down and the poor man looked as worried as he was.

"What's wrong kumo?" He asked gruffly.

"Actually you being here is great! We have to get into Hueco Mundo." He said looking over Kensei.

"Why?" Kensei asked tightly.

"Asuna was knocked pretty hard in the head and damn near everything from her time waking up from Soul Society till now is gone. She does not remember anything." Nobu explained.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. Aizen took her." The kumo doctor said flatly.

His blood boiled and his golden brown eyes looked wretchedly angry.

"Fucking Aizen took her? She doesn't remember anything?" He asked horrified.

"No. I am sorry. We felt it was best to keep the children sheltered. Your son is now in the West under Lady Augusta." Nobu said calmly.

"I need to see my son. Then I'm gonna kick Aizen's ass!" He said coldly.

"She is not at Los Noches that much is certain. I admit this is out of my area. I have always patched her up." He sighed.

"So how do we fix her?" He demanded clenching his fists.

"It is not always that simple; even by modern medicine." The kumo said gently.

Kensei was tense and he had to make some calls. He wondered if the damn brat even knew what the hell was going on. He wondered if Soul Society knew what the hell was going on.

Kaimei sat in Teru's office and he very rarely bothered with the ningen kami but this was too important. Hikari had rambled off that Aizen had her mother. That was enough to get him moving into the Seireitei. So now Teru sat there across from him in his old man disguise and he rolled his eyes. Why the man had to hide his true nature was beyond him but then he was a Tomoshibi and he really did not care.

"This is not to be borne" Kaimei said flatly.

"No. Aizen having access to her yoki is unacceptable." Yamamoto agreed.

"Your concern is most heart warming Teruyoshi." The Tomoshibi said sneering.

"Me dealings with her have been difficult to say the least and your brother has been a pest to be sure." He said deigning to look at him.

"She has accused me of being heartless and full of myself. I think you have me beat old friend. Your words are charming." Kaimei said standing up in anger.

"Before you belabor your tirades Kaimei find out what that onna has done! She has stormed all through decorum and every rule laid out by Soul Society. Did you know that Hasegawa Zhang has been seen in Soul Society?" Teru demanded in anger.

Kaimei's mouth went dry and he dumbly stared at the head of the Gotei Thirteen.

"Hai. Your father has been seen in Soul Society. Your sometimes lover brought your father back from a bygone distant era. Zhang of all people should have known better." He growled in righteous dignity.

He phased out and he appeared at the family home in Seagaia. He was trembling and he saw his wayward daughter. She would scream and argue with him much and go behind his back often. She was the spitting image of her mother with golden hair.

"Hikari!" He snarled.

Hikari appeared and she plastered that smile on her face. He shook in anger and he grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard.

"Did your mother bring back my sire?" He said shaking her roughly.

"How should I know?" She demanded.

"You know everything she does my dear. Please do not treat me as if I am without wit." He growled.

"So what if she did? He knew what was going on and frankly he is pretty awesome!" She growled back.

"You have met him? Good Kami Hikari! You are just like Kaito!" He said in anger.

"You know for someone who is his son; you are nothing like him. You are a coward." Hikari said with golden eyes flashing.

"You forget yourself child. I am still your father." Kaimei said getting furious.

"Hai I know. Do not remind me. Kaito is a much better by the way." She said storming past him.

She walked out into the peaceful country side and Kizaki ran to catch up with her.

"Do you have to piss him off so bad?" He asked his sister.

"Do you have to be such a kiss ass?" She growled at him.

"Hikari! Damn it sister. You do not even try." Kizaki said crossing his arms.

"You are so afraid of breaking his rules. Well I agree with Kaito." She said phasing away.

Kizaki sighed and his poor father was always up in arms over her. Kaimei loved his daughter obsessively but she was hateful and cruel to him. He liked his Uncle Kaito but he also saw him from his sire's point of view. He sighed again and he only broke the rules when he could get away with it. He walked on and he worried for his full sister. He saw the twins and they were so timid; unlike Hikari and he waved. They waved back and phased away. He sighed yet again and he wondered what the hell was going on.

/

Naraku paced and he was staring at Muguruma Kensei. The man had showed himself and he knew this was an important figure in her life and he was above anything; a great friend. He also contemplated Ichigo. The boy was young still but he did care about her still.

"We can get into Hueco Mundo and keep his minions busy whilst you find her." Muguruma pointed out.

"Good plan but they are not in this Los Noches. We have confirmed that." He stated pacing.

"Do you not have an Arrancar as son in law of sorts?" Kensei grumbled.

Naraku really disliked Ulquiorra at times because the man did not fear him. That disturbed him but the Arrancar was utterly loyal to Rishou. Naraku nodded and he looked around.

"Can you gather your comrades and meet me here in about two hours?" The hanyou asked looking at his elegant watch.

Kensei nodded and Naraku made his miasma cloud appear and he walked through. He knocked on his son's door and Rishou opened it. His child looked so much like him and acted so much like his mother. He nodded and Naraku stepped in.

"Hi Chichi." Rishou murmured.

"Hello son. I have a request." Naraku said looking around.

"It is about Haha? Can I help?" He asked hopeful.

"I was hoping your friend Ulquiorra was around." His father said stiffly.

"He is back in Hueco Mundo but I know who can reach him." He said as he moved past him and picked up his phone.

Naraku waited patiently and within an hour the Fourth Espada stepped into the apartment. He stared over at the hanyou with a little bit of disinterest and he purposely hugged Rishou. Naraku bristled and this creature just always managed to piss him off.

"My Chichi needs your help Ulquiorra." Rishou said softly.

"For you." He said in his lifeless voice.

"How about for Lady Asuna? She was your queen was she not?" Naraku growled.

"Lady Asuna was Ayana, hai. She was my queen." He said flicking his green eyes over the half breed.

"I would so love to kill you." His father said in annoyance.

"Perhaps you may." Ulquiorra retorted.

"Stop it!" Rishou snapped.

Ulquiorra stepped back from Rishou and he circled the hanyou. Even when he was Ataru; he had been a dominant male.

"Hisashi was weak." He sneered.

"Ulquiorra!" His lover growled.

"You and I will have a reckoning you dead fuck!" Naraku said growling low.

"I look forward to it." He said bowing.

Rishou never understood why the Arrancar provoked his father and it irked him badly but Ulquiorra knew it did. He also would silence him and dominate him which made him tremble. He sighed as his sire stepped into his miasma. Ulquiorra watched dispassionately and Rishou turned on him when he was gone and he growled at him.

"Do you have to do that?" He demanded.

"Hai." He shrugged.

He went to raise his voice but he was instantly silenced by those cold white lips. The bastard knew how to kiss him and he instantly melted against him. Ulquiorra calmed his lover and he loved to rile up Naraku. Ayana's legacy had been tarnished by the weak man and it made him mad. Ulquiorra had many, many secrets and his love of his former queen was one. He had loved her ardently but never did he cross that line. He had always obeyed and looked out for her interests. His feelings toward Jouichi were no better. He finally stepped back and said nothing else. Rishou knew that he had pretty well unlocked his former life and he sighed. Erena was constantly in anger with their shared mate and he knew the extent of Ulquiorra. Iyo and Nveid were also his lovers and he never said a word to his kumo mate. He truly just wanted some peace and staying silent got him that. He took in a deep breath and sighed. He worried for his mother as well.

Naraku fumed at the skinny little bastard. He was highly annoyed by his arrogance and he decided he did not know enough about the prick. He dialed his cell phone and Mizuki picked up.

"I want to know everything about General Ataru." He growled.

She said hai sir and hung up. The Arrancar was now there and Kensei saw the tension. Shinji and Love had shown up to help him and they stared at the pale skinned Espada with disdain.

"You betray your master?" Muguruma asked.

"I have no master." The Fourth said flatly.

Naraku snorted and the tension was bad.

"Get them in pale face and create a distraction if you do not mind." He said coldly.

"Shall I tell you why?" Ulquiorra said dispassionately.

"Do please." The hanyou retorted.

"She worked tirelessly and gave up much. Gaku Jouichi mated a whore and bore two worthless beings. Now those beings languish." He said coldly.

Naraku lost it and punched him. Tentacles erupted and the Vizards were in shock at the display. Ulquiorra lifted a finger and Naraku suddenly crushed his hand. He let a bony spear appear and he shoved it in his shoulder. The Espada was surprised but his features were impassive.

"Do as you are told or I end you now!" Naraku said with eyes bright crimson.

Ulquiorra said nothing and pulled out the bony spear which leaked miasma. He stood up from his knocked down position and he made a garganta appear. Kensei looked at Shinji and Love and shrugged. They went through the portal into Hueco Mundo and Naraku ported straight in. His anger was bad and he was in a mood to rip up the shinigami bastard. His mind was not straight and a smile suddenly curved his lips. The ningen soul flexed the fingers of the hanyou and he had exerted his strong will. The melded mind was no longer so and he had a very nasty look on his face.

"Go to sleep you damn jerk." He growled to himself.

Onigumo had control for now and he closed his now brown eyes. The damn hanyou was so hell bent on taking the safe road and he knew better. This bastard Aizen was a crafty one and the hanyou needed to be a thief. He felt her faint aura and a smile curved his lips. If Naraku had quit fretting and let him do what he knew to do then he would have felt her too. He made the miasma appear and he stepped in. He walked right into a room and Asuna sat up immediately.

"Naraku?" She asked stunned.

"Asuna now!" He growled in command.

Her mate looked different. His eyes were brown and Aizen was up and tried to stop her. Naraku slammed him through a wall with a barrage of diamond like shards. Her mouth dropped opened and he erupted everywhere like the Naraku of old. She dove for cover as the mass of youkai held her mate.

"You really wish to deal with me shinigami?" He asked in a frigid tone.

"What the hell are you?" Aizen asked in surprise.

"Perfection! You touch what is mine. You claim to try and achieve Kami status but I tell you that you never will." The humanoid portion of him stated.

A tentacle erupted and wrapped around his mate and he pulled her into the mass. He knew her and she was not afraid of him. He released a huge cloud of miasma and shielded her from it with a barrier. Aizen tried to get through but he ported them into the living plane. He was suddenly his humanoid self again and she stared at him in awe.

"My inu. My Asuna." He said cupping her chin and holding her close.

"You are not Naraku." She said shaking.

"I am in part. I am that which gave him the balls to come and take you back." He said in a husky tone.

"Why did you need to?" Asuna asked surprised.

"My poor koi. My dearest." He said holding her to him.

"Onigumo?" She asked stunned totally.

"For now. Only for now. I will meld back soon." He said refusing to let her go.

"You love that miko whore!" She growled.

"No inu. I only love you. I have only ever loved you." The hanyou said.

He tilted her head and kissed her. She moaned softly and responded with such passion. He was loosing it and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. She gasped into his mouth and she was astonished.

"Mine!" He said in a low growl.

Asuna watched him gain of look of utter hunger. Her eyes widened fully as those tentacles again erupted and dragged her yukata open. He used his hands to hold her and caress her skin as he shed her clothing. His own clothing just shifted away and the hunger was raw lust.

"I know you remember me koi. I know you remember how much I hunger for your flesh." He said flatly.

"Hai." She trembled.

"We have had the argument of that whore many times. I only salivate like an inu when I see you." He purred against her throat.

"Okay." Asuna said biting her lips.

"You need me in you inu? Say it!" He commanded.

"Please." She begged softly.

"Tell me to take my mate. Tell me you need me inu." Naraku said growling harshly.

"I need you. Take me. Please." She asked with trembling lips.

He sank her down his length and he sheathed himself deeply within her. His mind was feral now and he made such a deep moan. He held her steady with his tentacles and he thrust up. Her face contorted and he was so turned on by the sight. He continued to thrust himself up into his mate and she began a litany of words and moans that spurred his possessive and crazed nature. The ningen was in control totally and he took the onna of his dreams harder. Words of her devotion spilled from her lips and he made her say who her master was. He never stopped thrusting up into her and her yoki was pulling his hard and then harder. Her rasps were breathy and her cries desperate. His powerful mate was begging him. She begged him to let her release. He ended up with her on her side and his hips moved harder.

"Mine inu. You are mine. You were mine the second I saw you. You were the second you appeared to me. Take me in Asuna. Take my yoki. Take it!" He snarled harshly.

She clawed at the ground and she suddenly screamed loudly as her body squeezed the life out of him for a moment. Their energies had rejoined them and he lost his composure. He cried out hard as his scorching seed left him and he bruised her in his grip as the climax left him. The ningen soul lost control and the hanyou was trembling hard in the after math of the impromptu melding. He groused but it felt incredible. What cemented him to this onna was their ancient connection. Whatever they had done as Sorami and Hisashi had tied them together so intimately that he knew her soul. He knew without a doubt that he knew her better then even Sheng had. Naraku had been with her for so long at this point. She stirred beneath him and his lips pressed to her neck.

"Naraku." She said in an emotional tone.

"Hai koi. I am here. I am always here. I will never leave you. You are part me. I carry part of you with me always." He murmured in her ear.

"Where are we?" She asked softly.

"Hakurei-zan." He said shutting his eyes.

"Of course." She said sleepily.

"We have to restore your memory koi. We have young pups again that need their Haha to remember them." He said gently.

"We do?" She asked stunned.

"Hai. We have been busy. Your lovely temper and my stern ways have caused delightful consequences." The hanyou whispered.

"You love me." Asuna said softly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hai. I have always loved you. I loved you as him and the kumo. All of my past loves you." He said just touching her.

"So who was that man to me?" She asked in a scared tone.

"Our enemy and now on my major shit list. He will be a pile of ash when I finish with him." He growled fiercely.

She nodded and she suddenly began to sob.

"You trust me?" Naraku asked.

"Of course. Always." She whimpered.

"Then trust me now koi. Trust in me that I would never hurt you." He said brushing her hair from her face.

She gave him a look that melted his heart. This onna had power over him that none would ever have. She had what no one would ever have and it was his true heart. The one thing he had tried so hard to rid himself of in centuries past; she kept with her in a way always.

Ulquiorra had helped the Vizards create a major distraction and Aizen had returned to Los Noches in a temper. The Fourth discreetly returned to the living plane and he decided to find his former queen. Asuna was with Naraku in Korea and the hanyou was on the phone with some specialists in America that Nobu had worked with before. Nobu was there too and they were sheltering here right now. She stared out a window in deep confusion and he appeared. She startled when she saw the pale faced man and he blinked those deep emerald green eyes.

"Do I know you?" She demanded.

"Hai." He said simply.

"You seem vaguely familiar." Asuna murmured.

"Please come with me." Ulquiorra stated with no life to his voice.

"Why are you so pale?" She asked him as she stood.

"I am Arrancar. Come please." He said taking her arm and he produced a garganta. He pulled her back into Hueco Mundo but it was an isolated post.

Ulquiorra stood with his hands in his pockets and he stared at her.

"Who are you?" She asked in anger suddenly.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." He said only staring.

"Why have you taken me?" His former queen inquired.

"It has come to my attention that Aizen-sama stole you away. You were my ruler at one time and I your general." He said calmly.

Asuna looked confused and she stared at his face closely.

"Ataru." She said suddenly.

"Hai." He nodded.

"I was Ayana and you were Ataru." She said breathing hard.

"Hai. You were Ayana the Great." He said taking his elegant white hands from his pockets.

"What are you now?" She asked horrified.

"I was killed right before you were. I became a hollow as my death was tragic and left my soul in anguish." He answered honestly.

"Angry souls become hollows?" Asuna demanded softly as she neared him.

"Hai. Tenma did not. He became reborn." He said flatly.

"Who?" She asked surprised.

"Rishou." He dead panned.

"My son?" She asked dropping her jaw.

"Hai. I was a distant cousin through Asa. You were my queen and I followed you faithfully." He acknowledged.

"So why take me now?" Asuna asked searching his face.

"Aizen-sama should not have taken you." Ulquiorra said shrugging.

"Okay. I get that he is no friend of mine." She nodded.

"Did he touch you?" He asked looking past her.

She found his manners unnerving and he was suddenly in her face. He moved so fast that it was disconcerting. His cold hand came to clutch her chin lightly. She felt no malice in him and in fact she knew from distant memories how well he did serve her in his previous life.

"You were my queen." He repeated.

"He lied to me and told me he was a friend." She admitted with a blush.

"You used to order me to procure your lovers." He stated flatly.

"Did I?" She asked turning redder.

"Hai." Again he shrugged.

"Why would I ask that of you?" Asuna asked mortified.

"Because you knew to trust me. I protected you. I loved you." He said calmly.

"Did you feel for me beyond family?" She inquired breathing harder.

"Hai but I was your servant first. You could have asked that of me." He said softly.

"Oh." She blushed crimson.

"You are still great but have forgotten. I do not like the hanyou or the brother. I dislike Gaku Jouichi for mating that whore." He said lifting his hand to her cheek and tracing her stripes.

"You helped to build the empire and you know it fell apart. Please do not blame Naraku and Ishin for that. They could not stop it. The ookami kumo were too numerous and overwhelmed them." She replied.

"They were fools. You would have held it together. The ningen are trash." He said tracing her mouth.

"Ulquiorra?" She asked stunned.

"Hai?" He asked not looking at her.

"You are too cold." Asuna said gasping softly.

"Then please warm me." He said meeting her eyes.

"Why now?" She asked breathlessly.

"I will not have enough care tomorrow." Ulquiorra said benignly.

She thought she understood but he pulled her forward. His green eyes stared at her and she gasped softly as one hand undid his jacket. His pale chest was perfection but he bore a hole and a number four tattoo.

"You and Naraku do not like one another." She gasped.

"No. I will never approve the hanyou. Ayana is too good for such a beast." He said palming her cheek.

His lips crushed hers and she groaned suddenly. Never in a million years did he think she would taste this good. He appeared lifeless and without passion but he loved physicality. It provided much and his tongue slipped into her mouth to caress hers. She was shocked that his lifeless demeanor could be so passionate. He was consuming and his body was pressed against hers. Ulquiorra released her and she was breathing in hard. Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets and she was staring at his chest.

"Can you?" She asked.

"Copulate?" The Fourth asked.

"I guess." Asuna wanted to be mortified.

"Hai. It is an activity that I find pleasing." He stated.

"I see." She blushed prettily.

She was suddenly on her back on the sand and he was over her. His black hair was shaggy and she lifted a hand to touch it. It was so soft and his eyes followed her movements. He said nothing as he lowered his mouth to hers again. The Arrancar was sensual she realized and he expertly removed her long black silk dress. His eyes were half mast as his hands moved up and down her side.

"Oh Kami! What am I doing?" She asked.

"Making me warm." He said flatly.

Asuna realized he made a joke and she busted out laughing. It stopped when she felt him enter her. She stared at his face and the passion was suddenly opened. His face contorted and Asuna was confused more. His lips descended on hers once again and he kissed her with such fervor. She knew this man she realized and he was loyal, shrewd, and powerful. He was also opinionated, arrogant, and possessive. He whispered soft and passionate things that made her stomach flutter. He also felt so good she realized and she cried out loudly. Ulquiorra was enraptured and he felt deep within himself that he should have done this long ago. He had adored Ayana immensely and loved her fiercely but he had done everything she had ever stated. Now he was of a mind to make a small claim.

He had returned her without a word and she was quite dizzy. Even though she did not know him this life; she did remember him from her kumo one. She knew he had been real and she blushed as she stared in the mirror. Naraku was still on the phone and she heard him yelling about Eyal. That caught her attention and she frowned. She ported out and appeared in Buda. She did not recognize this modern place and she had felt her uppyr mate. He apparently felt her too and he rushed into the room she was in. He looked disheveled and he made a cry of despair.

"I am so sorry." He said in a pained tone.

"Why?" Asuna asked in confused voice.

She watched him become a mess and he raked his hand through his hair. Eyal turned away and actually let out a broken sob.

"It is because of me that you suffer. I am sorry. I am so sorry. Asuna." He cried out as he made his way to his desk.

"What happened Eyal?" She asked walking closer.

"Do not come near me." He shouted at her.

"Why? Why should I not come to my husband?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Because! Go away! You have made your choices and I seem to not be one of them." He said in bitter anger

"You yell and shout but I do not remember. You could help me." Asuna said putting a trembling hand on his shoulder.

Eyal barked out in a bitter laugh and he looked over his shoulder at her.

"You left me as Akana and now you leave me again. I am tired. I am sick to my inner soul and I cannot keep being the last on your list. Go away. I hurt you and I will never do so again." He growled out in despair.

She was suddenly angry and she made him look at her. His eyes were red and she held his face. His pale skin was under toned by formerly richly tanned flesh and she suddenly ripped open his modern white button shirt. His black hair was cut short in a modern shaggy style. He did not have his beard now and she searched his beautiful, soulful brown eyes. She leaned forward and laved her tongue along his male peak and he snarled out in anger. Asuna could only think of tasting him and refusing to be put off by his anger. He gasped as she began to attack his nub ruthlessly and he moaned out suddenly.

"Stop." He whined out hoarsely.

She was not stopping and her hand went to his black trousers. She undid the buckle and let down the zipper as she came in contact with his black silk boxer under garments. Asuna refused to stop and she intended to find out what memories were locked away. His body was tense and he refused to lay a hand on her at all as she tortured him carnally. She ran a finger over the silk and she felt him tremble a little.

"I said stop." He rasped out harshly.

"No." She snapped.

"I am not your whore. I barely register to you anymore and you bed those fucking Shouten." He said coldly.

"I cannot remember Eyal!" Asuna cried.

"You truly have no memory of Maec and all the others?" He demanded.

"I know Lei Jing. He swears I am married to him but I do not know him beyond an enemy." She said desperately.

"Leave. I refuse to take advantage of you." He said choked up.

"No! Hell no! No! No! No! No!" She snarled in a mantra.

She ripped his boxers and she moved to pin him. Asuna lips wrapped around a testicle and he was frozen to his spot. His wife began to use her tongue to trace along the nodule and he rasped out suddenly. She was suddenly very intoxicated and she could smell him. She suckled it and rolled it in her mouth and Eyal's voice cracked badly.

"Asuna. God woman! Why do this?" He asked gasping as shocks of raw lust and pleasure shot through his groin to his brain.

She used the tip of her tongue and he yelped out as his claws scraped the wood of his oak desk.

"I said stop!" He groaned out.

-Make me! - She snarled in his head.

She let his testicle go and she began to lick at his head. Eyal's head fell back and he remembered when they had mated. Her hand wrapped around his member and his eyes widened. His cries left his lips in sharp cries as she used the tip of tongue to dig a little at his slit. The uppyr ruler was breathing so hard as she kept him in her mouth and her other hand palmed his testicles. Asuna then took to lightly nipping and tasting along his whole length. His whole body trembled harder and harder as she did her will.

"Asuna! Oh God. Do not!" He said shuddering.

She looked up at him and anger took her. She bared her fangs and she sank them into his femoral artery. The intense euphoria shook him and his body shook violently as she fed. His cock twitched as he held onto his desk and the eruption took him hard.

"You will not take yourself from me Eyal. I will not allow it." She said slowly standing.

"I hurt you." He said with a shaky voice.

"I cannot remember it but perhaps you did. If I hurt you then I did not mean to. If you feel that I betrayed you then I shall endeavor to make it up to you." Asuna whispered.

A raspy cry escaped his throat and he stared at her as she let her telekinesis loose on him. His face crumpled and she stood in front of him.

"I need you." Eyal begged.

"You do?" She asked softly.

"Da! I feel so full. Asuna please!" He yelped out.

She undid the gown and stepped back. She settled on the floor and boldly opened her thighs to him. He worked his pants down and kicked off his shoes. Eyal felt out of control and he felt in such need. The strength of her mental abilities was staggering and stabs of powerful pleasure washed through him. He sheathed himself deeply within her as his lips met hers eagerly. He realized that he was indeed out of control and he unintentionally battered her tongue in his quest to quench the need she had raised in him. She whimpered under him and moaned loudly.

"I…Asuna…sorry." He cried out as she met his thrusts.

"Only if you forgive me." Asuna sighed in a passionate groan.

He ended up sinking his fangs into her neck several times and he was bordering on pass out. Things quivered and heat consumed him as he drank in her life. The explosion rocked them both and his shout was wrenching in the intensity. He gasped in and out as the force of their heavens left him weak. Eyal kissed her face all over and he just finally passed out.

Naraku was furious. She was gone and no note; nothing. He was ranting badly and Masanori just calmly listened as the hanyou ground on his nerves. She had no memory of her current life and only her past one. She would only go where she remembered and he wanted to tell the hanyou to shut up. He stood up and he paced. He lifted his chin and he knew she would seek answers. He had come to know her very well. He did not refer to her as his best friend for just any reason. He produced a shoki cloud and he deduced that she went to the uppyr. He was correct and he blushed as he saw her tangled up in a bed with the infamous Vlad Tepest. The uppyr groggily came awake and he saw a spider he did not know.

"Asuna?" He whispered.

"Huh?" His wife mumbled.

"There is a spider here." Eyal mumbled in a sleepy haze.

"I am so sorry to bother you." Masanori said bowing.

Asuna narrowed her eyes and she had a flash of him.

"I know you!" Asuna cried softly.

"Hai." He nodded gently.

"Spider who are you?" Her uppyr mate asked.

"Imai Masanori. I am a good friend of Lady Asuna and Naraku." He said bowing.

"Okay. I am in need of a bath." The other man said slipping from the bed.

Eyal slipped from the bed and the kumo had averted his eyes. Asuna leaned forward and searched his face and he was discomfited by the close perusal.

"I know you." She whispered again.

"Hai. I do not wish to upset you but Naraku is freaking. He is very protective of you right now my lady." He said softly.

"How do I know you?" She whispered softly as she reached a hand through his hair.

His multi-toned hair was soft to the touch and cut short in a modern style. She had flashes of him with longer hair and his eyes were watching her.

"I have seen your true form." Asuna stated touching his cheek.

"Hai. Lady Asuna. You have amnesia and I know this is difficult but your mate is only trying to protect you." He said gently.

"You too. You bear my mark." She said moving the collar of his shirt.

"Hai. I want you to remember but it is a long story." He said affected by her gentle touches.

"You have held me to your body in your true form." She said staring at nothing.

"Hai." He blushed.

"Something about a yukata?" She asked confused.

"Oh Asuna." He chuckled.

"What?" She asked quizzically.

"We argued over a yukata years ago for me. I was a loner and you found me in the southern islands. You are infectious and I learned to like you. Naraku found me and made me his friend." He shrugged.

"You like me?" Asuna asked searching his face.

"I love you deeply." Masanori acknowledged.

"Kiss me." She commanded.

He was surprised and he leaned forward. She caught his lips and he groaned. Her brain was telling her she knew this man very well. He seemed so familiar and she felt safe around him. Masanori was surprised when he was suddenly under her.

"Tell me about us." His lover and best friend demanded.

"You know everything about me and I know everything about you. You are absolutely my best friend as well as Naraku." He said breathing in.

"So I took my best friend?" She asked him staring down at him.

"You became pregnant with my child by accident." He admitted.

"I did!" She said with widened eyes.

"Hai. Do you remember?" He asked her surprised.

"Naraku was not himself. I came to you and we made love. You were upset. You are Airi's grandson!" She said meeting his eyes.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Kenta is your brother." Asuna stated as if reading it.

He nodded and she stared at his face.

"I do know you." She said kissing him along his neck.

"Asuna, I am not adverse to this but this is not our bed." He said blushing.

"So?" She asked smiling down at him.

"Inu we cannot do that here!" He protested.

Her smile caught him off guard and he knew she was having some memories.

"What are you remembering?" He asked.

"A fight I think but we made up so sweetly." She said staring at his dark grey eyes.

"The yukata. That was huge for us. I still have it by the way." He said feeling a little bit of relief.

"Good. I should shower you with gifts and force you to fight me each time." She said as if serious.

He smiled widely and Eyal was in the doorway. Relief washed through him that she was remembering something but guilt ate at him about the why. He had truly looked forward to the idea of another child. He had wanted another girl. He missed his Rina as a baby and the pain he had put her through made him feel such terrible pain himself. Asuna looked over her shoulder at him and he turned away. Eyal was pulling away and she was now determined to remember. She was having very vague memories and she allowed Masanori up.

"Tell Naraku I shall return and soon. Tell him I am remembering a little. I shall see you see kumo." She smiled softly.

"Okay." He nodded.

Masanori made his shoki cloud appear and he stood up. The ookami kumo walked through and he appeared back in the apartment he shared with the hanyou. He screwed up his courage and went to find his friend.

They had argued and she had left. Now she sat in the apartment and Naraku had snarled and yelled at her. Asuna rolled her eyes and she looked over at Nobu and he burst out laughing. She looked mischievous and Naraku realized mentally she was younger then her five centuries. She made faces at the back of his head and he yelled.

"I am going home to the West and I am going to hunt. You can worry over my mental condition later." Asuna said standing.

"Inu!" He roared.

"Buh bye!" She grinned as she ported out.

"You should have told her to stop!" Naraku hissed at Nobu.

"She was referring to you as Chichi Naraku." The healer said smirking.

"Oh that is just great Nobu! Encourage her!" He yelled.

"Sorry." He said smirking.

Naraku was fed up. His mate was acting like a much younger version of herself and it was making him crazy. She did not know how to invoke half her yoki and she could not even remember half her life. He growled in utter frustration and wanted to kill something.

/

She had hunted and now she was on her back and panting. She had chased down a big deer and it had been so good. She felt the Arrancar again and she rolled to stare at him. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and Asuna changed form. She was on her side and he just said nothing.

"I feel conflicting auras." She said bluntly.

"My kumo mother was raped by a filthy kumori. I was unusual and could change form twice." Ulquiorra replied flatly.

"Why did you not say anything to me?" Asuna asked.

"I was kumo in heart. I preferred that life and that form." He admitted.

"You must have been loyal to your mother." She said watching him as he neared her.

"Hai." He nodded.

"So why have you come here?" She inquired.

"I have a wish to converse." He answered.

"About?" Asuna asked staring up.

"Perhaps you can shed your clothes." He suggested without emotion.

"Really?" She asked.

"Hai." He murmured as his emerald eyes took her in.

"You are involved with my children. Why would you do this?" She demanded.

"One lifetime too late." He said kneeling.

His pale hand separated her kimono style shirt and she had not bothered with a breast binding. His eyes only blinked as he stared at her and his fingertips began to graze a tip. She breathed deeply and his eyes wandered the column of her throat.

"You have an agenda Arrancar and until I can regain my memory; I am not playing." She said firmly.

"As my queen commands." Ulquiorra said bowing his head.

He did lean down and wrapped his cold lips around her nipple and she shut her eyes a moment. He suckled and then let go. She opened her eyes and he was gone. His bold and brazen style made her shiver in many nice ways but she knew from her shadowy memories that he was quite notorious for being secretive and having many agendas. He was way too intelligent and his unusual parentage made him a powerful foe or ally. She closed her shirt and she stood up to look around and try to jog more memories. She was wandering wistfully around the grounds outside of the Western Palace. She heard a noise and she saw something. She looked around and without warning an arm went around her waist. She snarled wildly and the voice tried to calm her.

"Isha stop it!" The male voice said flatly.

"Who?" She growled.

"You! I know you do not remember right now but I cannot wait around for you to get yourself killed. Lei is a mess and I am no better." He snapped.

She turned around to see a blue eyed being. She narrowed her eyes and he snorted.

"Damn it! You do not recognize me at all? Well we have a child Isha! We have an infant daughter who needs her mother to remember her and me." He said coldly.

"I am sorry that I do not. You are a Shouten!" She snapped.

"Yes! I am half Shouten! I am also half incubus and I am one of your lovers. Now if Sanra gets a hold of this or another one of your enemies then you are fucked." He snapped in return.

"You offend me." She said crossing her arms.

"You are a bitch!" Admal said in disbelief.

"Until I remember you then stay away from me." She growled.

"What of our daughter?" He demanded.

"You say she is our daughter but there is no proof. Now leave!" Asuna said sternly.

"Why would I lie about you giving me a child?" He asked in anger.

"No idea but I cannot stand Shouten and I most certainly do not remember you right now. Do not make me mad." She said walking away from him.

"I will leave you alone for now but I have to shadow you. I have to or else." He said stepping back and phasing out.

She was certainly not thrilled with the idea of herself having given herself to Lei Jing of all people. The idea turned her stomach and she wondered. She ported back to Naraku and she paced back and forth.

"Jing. I want to meet with him." She said calmly.

"Are you certain?" Naraku asked.

"Hai. I am told I have this marriage or something with him and the last I heard; he was involved exclusively with men." She said rolling her eyes.

"I shall retrieve him. He has been calling non stop." He said rolling his eyes.

Asuna waited as Naraku ported via his miasma and within a few minutes, Lei Jing appeared. He looked worried and distressed as hell. Naraku bowed and left the room. Lei put up his hands and then dropped them when she stepped back.

"You tell me that we are married and so do several others. I have to believe Naraku but why would I marry my enemy?" She demanded.

"Because I am not your enemy." Lei said flatly.

"Oh you did not stab me in the heart in the Sengoku Jidai?" Asuna asked with an angry voice.

"I did but that was before we knew the truth." He cried.

"What is the truth Jing? Did you or did you not attack me?" She demanded in rising anger.

"I did but I thought you killed my sister. It turns out you killed someone else who was posing as my sister. I am sorry. I am so sorry but Asuna, I love you." He said trying to near her.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" She snarled.

"No! You are my wife. I need my wife. Lifen, Shen, and Yunru need their mother!" He said in anger.

"Why in the hell would I give you children? You love men do you not?" She said getting closer to his face and growling.

He grabbed her and suddenly kissed her passionately and pulled her to him tightly and she snarled wildly in his arms. Asuna jerked away from him and slapped him silly.

"You are my wife! I can show you memories if you allow me!" He cried.

"I do not want them. You hurt me. You bastard! I have no clue how I could trust you." She said trying to storm past him.

"Maec's son killed two of your babes. I came to tell you. You and Hanaj were tied but you thought he betrayed you. You demanded I give myself to you to separate him from you. I have loved you for over six years. I have given you my heart and my soul. We are bound." Lei snarled out.

"I figured the only way you could get it up was to rape an onna!" She said snidely.

"I did not rape you. You showed up that day in the past and I wanted you but I also hated you too. I did get it up with you." He said coldly.

Lei was in disbelief and this rage he was seeing was the old her. The old pain and mistrust that Sanra had cultivated was being shown and he refused to succumb. He grabbed her around her waist and he breathed in her ear. She was growling low in her throat and he was getting upset.

"I love you." He whispered fiercely.

"Why? I cannot see how. I would see you dead." She said shaking in utter rage.

"By the Gods Asuna! Damn it all! Let me show you the truth. Let me attempt to jog your memories. I love you. I fucking love you and worship the ground you walk on." He said emotionally.

"I hate you." She snarled out trying to get away from him.

His heart was not handling her angry words very well and she jerked away from him. Asuna turned to stare at him and she saw a single bloody tear fall down his perfect cheek and she was bothered by it.

"How can you forget what we shared?" He asked in a raw voice.

"How could I marry my worst enemy?" She asked.

"I am not your worst enemy. Sanra tr'Awnhi is and any other ekimmu who has it out for you that day. I fell in love with you." He said wiping away the tear in annoyance.

Lei could not take her anger and he kept telling himself that she could not remember. He went to walk by her and he pressed his lips to her cheek. She flinched and it pissed him off. The fact that she detested his touch made him see red. Lei pulled her forward and he began to kiss her deeply and passionately. He had caught her off guard. She struggled badly for a moment then she began to whimper loudly as he swept his tongue into her heat. Asuna became molten as this creature made love to her with his lips and she felt all manner of lust and passion course through her. Asuna had a sudden flash of him on his back and she was taking him with her mouth and making him beg wildly. Her mind turned over the image and he felt it. Lei encouraged more as his hands tangled in her hair. Her toes actually curled as he released her mouth. He was breathing hard against her mouth and she was breathing hard too.

"Show me." She asked in a strangled tone.

"Are you sure? We have had much happen. I am not shy Asuna. We have been wild and intimate with one another and others." Lei admitted.

"I am seeing you under me as I pleasure you. You are begging me to let you release. You are calling me evil and insane little bitch. You scream out as you finally do climax, you yell to your Gods." She whispered.

"You are seeing the time you made me bind to you." He said whispering harder.

"You tell me that you hate me." Asuna growled softly.

"I did but not anymore." He groaned softly.

"I am seeing you with another man." She said looking at him.

He blushed a little and he could see her mind. She was seeing Admal and she turned red in the face.

"I encourage it." She stated staring at him.

"Sometimes yes." Lei nodded.

"He is beautiful but he is also in love with me." She stated staring at him.

Lei nodded and he pressed his forehead to hers. He was getting uncomfortable in his own skin and his wife actually reached up to hold his cheeks.

"Show me I think." She stated in a weak voice.

"Really?" He asked hopeful.

"Hai." She nodded.

"My love, you have yoki locked away right now and you need it. You need to remember so much because you have little ones that are crying for their Haha." He said gripping her.

"Who else am I forgetting?" She asked astonished.

"A lot." He said softly.

Asuna felt overwhelmed and she nodded. Naraku stood in the door and he nodded to Lei. The Shouten had been able to reach her and he only held her tightly. He knew the young Jing heir loved her passionately and Naraku wondered if they could jog a few memories. He stepped in and he jerked her to him. At first Lei was annoyed but he watched as the gorgeous halfling began to turn their mate to mush. He typically adored the hanyou and he saw him pushing her towards the bed.

"You going to join us Lei?" He asked flatly.

"Yes." Lei nodded enthusiastically.

Asuna had no time to say no or anything else. Lei had phased her clothes right off of her and Naraku had guided her back on the bed. Lei lowered his lips to her center and Naraku wrapped his lips around an areola. He also used his hands and she began to yelp out in a crazed way immediately. Both men ravished her with need and a mission to get her to remember. They had her screaming out of her mind quickly and she was assaulted with memories. They were cracking slowly through the hold on her mind and she ended up screaming both of their names.

/

He held her to him and the reconnection was awesome. She leaned on him so much and Lei was much more secure now. She still did not remember every little thing but she did remember them mating and binding. She did remember some rather risqué times and Lei teased her that he was her accomplice. She was horrified but she liked him. She really liked him and she realized with utter surprise that she loved him too. Lei blinked his black eyes and deep emotions were reflected. Now she slept between Naraku and Lei and it was really good. Lei got up and he stretched as his belly let him now it was time to hunt. Asuna looked at him and he smiled at her softly.

"Need food beloved. You taste yummy as hell but it is no good for your puppy if I feed too much from you." He said kissing her belly.

"Pup Lei. It is a pup." She corrected him.

He chuckled and he threw on his clothes. He phased to Admal and the tr'Awnhi prince was irritated and angry.

"She has a memory of you and me." He said nearing him.

"Does she? How grand! Why not make her remember you idiots!" Admal snapped.

"Oh shut up Admal and feed me." Lei growled.

Admal automatically turned his head and shut his eyes. He was mad that Lei got to be remembered and the bastard who had harmed her but not him. Jealousy ate at him and he wanted to rip apart something.

Sanra was gleeful. She had heard a rumor that her enemy had amnesia. She laughed and laughed over that one. She also knew her delicious brother would expect her to make a move against her. She decided to make a move against him. Sanra thought about taking the empusae's appearance but decided against it. She appeared in Balkhash and it was deep night. The palace had a small buzz about it and Raganos still had not found his way back from wherever the bastard shinigami had sent him. It intrigued her about that creature but she was too close to finding something too important to worry on Aizen at the moment. Maec was up and writing furiously. It seemed he was using the alchemic ways of the fucking ekimmu again and she smirked. She had driven him back to his old ways way too soon. Maec's soul was beautiful but a tad dark. He had power seeping from him but he also had the need for normalcy. She hated it with a passion. She had remembered the first time she had touched him. His innocence had inflamed her then. Then his dark and passionate nature made her inflamed.

Maec stiffened when he felt the brushes against his flesh and she had turned up. He was surprised she had come after him and not Isha. He snarled and she husked in his ear.

"Miss me?" She asked in a lilting tone.

"Like I would miss a fever or illness." Maec retorted.

"Poor Maec. You have been infected with that whore's light. She really is a goodie goodie you know. How long have you known about our baby brother and his desire for her flesh?" Sanra asked.

"The whole time. I encouraged it you stupid cunt. Admal is loyal to me and therefore he keeps her busy with my interests." He retorted.

"How sly and very like your old self." She raged.

"It really pissed you off that you could never defile him or Hasam." He said in a cruel smile.

"Hasam was a gentle soul you idiot. He would have broken too easily. Admal well. He would have been a grand time. Maybe a better fuck then you?" She retorted in hate.

"Maybe." He hissed as he backhanded her.

Sanra was thrown backwards and he stood up casually. She grinned at him and he hated her. He hated her so much.

"You did not hate it when I made you come or when father would fuck me instead of you." She said growling.

"Oh yes sister you did that for my benefit." Maec scoffed.

"I did!" Sanra hissed.

"I am certain you enjoyed his demented love of your ass sister. You had no need to fend him off. I am certain you encouraged it." He said picking up a vial.

She eyed him with caution and she wanted him. Suddenly she moved and phased and Maec dropped the vial on the bed. She had a hand on his crotch and he yelled out.

"You forget yourself little brother. I used to make you beg. I used to make you demand to spill your seed deep." She purred in his ear.

"You stupid bitch!" He said hitting her evil, beautiful face.

Blood erupted from her nose and she laughed wildly. Maec threw her through his best post and the canopy crashed down. He hated her touch and the idea of being touched by her made his skin crawl. He knew deep in his heart that Renshu was innocent but he had no care for the boy. He had done nothing wrong but Sanra had. Maec began to strangle her and she loved it. He knew she loved the violence.

"Father used to do this. He used to strangle me too. Try and make me dead Maec. Tell me how much you hate me!" Sanra screamed.

Maec tried to crush her windpipe and she laughed wildly. Tears sprung to her eyes and she phased his rich clothes away. He snarled and she grabbed him roughly.

"See Maec? See how hard I can still make you?" She said in joy.

"Physical response is nothing Sanra." He snarled.

He had the vial and he forcefully smashed it against her mouth. She shrieked in sudden agony and she recognized the blood of the basilisk. She was gasping for breath and acid like burning began in her throat. She screamed out and putrid smelling blood erupted from her throat. Maec scrambled back and watched in fascination as the blood did her harm. He was gleeful and she stared at him in rage. Her face took on that skeletal look and Maec dove for a dressing gown.

"You bastard!" She screamed as she clawed at her throat.

"You seriously think I would allow you to touch my person again Sanra?" He asked in hate.

"You were so much less preachy before her. You should have let me purge you!" She said as her skin hung limply from around her throat.

"Which ekimmu do you give yourself to Sanra?" He demanded.

"Father! I give myself to Father you stupid fuck! He will return and he is pleased with his little girl again. He hates you and her. He hates you both." Sanra said in a crazed tone.

"I did not kill him really did I?" Maec asked in realization.

"No. I helped you to banish him. How do you kill a God?" She laughed in a sickening voice that echoed.

"He was no god!" He snarled.

"Our father is an ekimmu you stupid bastard. Why do you think so many of us are so powerful? Why do you think you sought that stupid little whore? He and Ayille were such good friends." She said in a lunatic fringe.

Maec was getting ancient history and his sister was loosing her mind to the basilisk blood. He tried to keep her talking but she phased out before he could try to get more information. His eyes were wide and if she was correct then his own assumptions about much were wrong. Ganek was not dead and he must be trying to return. She must have realized when she had lost control of him then she needed another way. His sister was truly twisted and she knew the Shouten would never allow a woman to rule but she was trying to rule through him or his father. He grew panicked and he phased into Tokyo. Admal was sleeping on the couch and he looked at his elder sibling.

"Sanra showed herself." He said breathing hard.

"You do not seem worse for wear." Admal yawned.

"Brother! Get rid of your food." Maec snarled at him.

"Yes father." The younger man said in a grumpy tone.

Admal phased the dead human away and Maec was pacing.

"Raganos is still gone and maybe he will stay that way." His brother said concerned.

"Probably not but it has given you the edge in taking back control." His blue eyed sibling said.

"Yes. She indicated that Father was an ekimmu and not Shouten." He said flatly.

"Maec, I do not know. How could I?" Admal demanded.

"I think perhaps our sire had become a hybrid like she has. Dear Gods Admal. When she is gravely injured you can see what she has done to herself." He shuddered.

"You gravely injured her?" He asked very interested.

"Yes. Isha had brought back some basilisk's blood that was unusual. I made a potion and it degraded her ability to keep her shape." He said looking at his youngest sibling.

"Speaking of Isha. She still can barely remember anything." He griped.

"We shall have to attempt to make her remember faster. I wish to see your daughter." Maec said flatly.

All color fled Admal's face and his brother raised a brow.

"I am the Shouten king. Do you seriously think that there is anything you do I do not know about? I am no idiot Admal. I allowed you to see her and often." He said crossing his arms.

"It was not…" He tried to say.

"Isha is one of us. I think this with my whole heart and her Shouten babes are by far her most powerful. You are loyal to me are you not?" Maec demanded.

"Yes of course." Admal nodded.

"Then continue your course. Do not act like I am a fool Admal. I raised you." His elder sibling said growling.

Maec followed Admal and he was introduced to his niece. She was lovely and simmered in power as he expected. His mind was on how in the hell he was going to jog Isha's memories. He sighed as they chatted and his mind was humming.

Things had not gone well at all and his mind was not settling. His access to her was severely limited and he knew about where she was. Aizen decided to fight her and let it go. He wanted to see if she could invoke her yoki and he made a garganta appear in Korea. He stepped out and his elegant brown head looked around the landscape. She did appear and she looked pissed off.

"You bastard! I have since learned what a conniving son of a whore you are. How very well played scum." She said in anger.

"I did not feign the attraction. Your anger only makes me desire to plunder your depths once more." Aizen said smirking.

"You really have no clue how many people hate your guts." Asuna said suddenly allowing Konkisaiga to appear.

"I have a good idea I assure you." He said with a feral gleam in his unholy eyes.

They began to fight and it was quick as they both moved. Aizen used his typical speed and avoidance. He did not want to damage her but she was thrown backwards by something. She smashed through a tree and she gasped in shock. Images of something other then her life assaulted her and she was swarmed by so many. She was held down and fed from by so many of her own that she screamed. She saw those eyes and the smirk on the man's face as she lay there dying. She was gasping in deep breaths as the terror she felt was so very real.

"_I tried to give you what you needed!" Arianrhod cried._

"_And yet here you are. Please know I shall enjoy stealing your powers lady." The man grinned in a feral way._

"_No!" She said in a last ditch effort._

_Pain that she had never felt or suffered assaulted her every nerve and she drove her hand to touch this beast. The very night itself attacked him and he snarled and screamed. The holiest of lights burned his sight straight from him and his eyes went white. She heard Gwydion and he was screaming. He was screaming in agony and she was giving her last ditch effort to save him. She felt herself hauled up and she stared up at the blue eyes of the only man who had ever truly known her fully._

"_Arianrhod! No! My love. No. You cannot die. You are a goddess! No!" He wept bloody tears._

"_Silly Gwydion. We are not Gods. Take care of our sons." She rasped out as the pain of the young ones betrayals stung her._

"_Arianrhod! Arianrhod!" He screamed into her neck._

_Her white-silver hair was stained red and her hand was limp. It had taken many, many infants to bring her down and they had. He wept bitterly into her dead form and she had killed her main attacker. The other ekimmu lay dying near him and he reached over and finished off their enemy. Gwydion truly felt as though his life was over and he looked around. His sons were not here. His boys were gone as well and he wept till he just lay beside the lifeless form of the only woman he would ever love._

"Bilė!" She yelled out.

Aizen stared at her and she was shaking in hatred. Suddenly she was mentally crushed under the floodgate of much and more.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard." Asuna growled as she looked up.

Her eyes were green and he was astonished. She let her fang recede and he watched in surprise as her yoki began to grow around her hands. She let loose nami after nami that was infused with a different energy. It caused him to shrink back in pain and she was narrowing her eyes.

"You think to take me on now? I should have listened and destroyed you before!" She said coming at him.

Aizen was gone and her chest heaved. She ported to Stonehenge and she was under the influence of ancient memories.

"Gwydion!" She screamed in a soul wrenching cry.

He appeared from the stones and he looked confused. He stared at her hands and his jaw dropped. She marched near him and jerked him to her. She attacked his mouth and he groaned. She was in a state and he was utterly confounded how she kissed him. She was crying and kissing his lips, face, and neck.

"What has happened?" He asked shocked.

"Our boys? Where are our boys?" She asked in horror.

"Arianrhod?" Gwydion asked surprised lacing his voice.

"They killed them! They killed our sons? They killed them?" She asked in anguish.

"Who are you?" he demanded with shaking hands.

"I do not know. Who am I now? Why are you here? Who has done this to you?" She demanded.

"I am trapped. I cannot leave." He said in bitterness.

"Bilė? He has somehow found a way back." She said in a furious voice.

"Arianrhod listen to me!" He tried to say.

"Something is blocking me. I cannot pull on my full energies. Who is she?" She demanded staring at her hands.

"You! She is you now." Gwydion said trembling.

"An infant? I am a fucking infant?" She asked in fury.

"Sister stop!" He cried.

"They did this to you! They will suffer! I will kill them." She screamed.

"Arianrhod damn it listen to me!" He said clutching her.

"You defend them?" She asked him and she was furious.

"No of course not but much is different. The infants are powerful and many of us who did die have been reborn. You included." He said shaking her.

"I am locked away. They did this to you!" She said shrieking.

Whatever had unlocked her memories was fading and she fainted fast. Gwydion held onto her and she was as if in a death sleep. To hear her voice and her to mention their enemy. He actually wept softly as he held her body. Gwydion held her as she came to slowly and she stared up at his eyes.

"I am here?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He said with tenderness in his voice.

"I was her." Asuna said in a weak voice.

"Yes. I told you that you had been." He smiled sadly.

"I remember a little. Where are the boys?" She asked softly.

"Dead. They died a very long time ago." He said holding her to him and weeping bitterly.

"His soul was torn to pieces. He is trying to get back whole. He is angry that we killed him." She whispered.

"As if I care?" He growled.

"You will care if he reforms and comes against us yet again." She said growling back.

"What can I do? I am here!" Gwydion yelled.

"Not for long. If I open Terre de Brume, I risk letting out the others." Asuna replied in a quiet tone.

"What should I do? Waste away here?" He demanded.

"No but there are others that will want revenge. They will want revenge for being imprisoned. I allowed them to rise against us." She said in shame.

"How much do you remember?" He asked astonished.

"Quite a bit apparently. Make no mistake Gwydion and I may have been her but I have lived since then." Asuna said softly.

"I know. I know but I still love you. I still need you." He said holding her.

"Hai. I know too. Somehow I know you and I were at one time one soul." She replied.

"Yes." He nodded.

She kissed him and he held onto her with desperation and despair. She remembered quite a bit and he choked when he saw her mind. She had seen the end and he wept with such pain. He kissed her forehead and he intended to let her leave but she shed his clothes slowly. She did not care if his flesh was cold and she swore he would be hot again. She swore he would feel such tremendous heat course through him. She took him in the circle and he was gasping in and out and she made him feel things that only she could. Gwydion was lost in her and his face was covered with dried tears. Asuna realized how much she did feel for this creature and she kissed him softly.

"Gwydion." She whispered out as she nuzzled his neck.

"Yes?" He asked dizzy.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you more." Gwydion said in a soft sigh.

"I need to go. I have to find Math. He knows a little too." She said and then sank her fangs in.

She drank his powerful blood and he was in raptures. Her bite had always been pleasant but the added dimension of her empusae part made it euphoria.

"Go back and try to rally a few to our side. I shall get Annka on it too." She commanded.

"Yes." He nodded.

She again kissed him and he stared at her. He cried out and she looked at him funny.

"Your eyes." He said in shock.

"What?" She asked frowning.

"Go! Do you remember everything?" He asked getting dressed.

"Hai. I have a couple of husbands to knock around." She said crossing her arms.

"Good!" Gwydion said softly.

She watched him dissolve and she ported to Romania. Eyal was in his bed and he was reading. He looked up and stared at her.

"What in the hell did you do to yourself?" He asked stunned.

"You asshole need to control your temper!" Asuna growled.

"You remember?" Eyal asked.

"Hai. I also know that you are going to have me on your backside. How dare you! Let me explain something to you Eyal; I am what I am and so are you. Now you can either get over it or learn to actually deal with it. Besides I need you now more then ever." She said softly and in anger.

"Why is that?" He asked shortly.

"Because your Mother will come after me when she realizes what it is that I remember." She said undressing.

"Oh? What is it you remember?" He demanded.

"The Ramanga are in league with some members of the Shouten. They also rose up against the ekimmu and your bitch mother helped to kill Arianrhod." She said.

"You blame the Ramanga?" He asked miffed.

"You are not full Ramanga Eyal. You are also not raised by that flesh eating whore." She said nearing a mirror.

Her eyes were not brown or amber. They were blue. They were very pale blue and she was shocked. She looked over at Eyal and he was still sitting there watching her.

"Oh my Kamis." She said stunned.

"I must say that I am not used to it but it is pretty." He shrugged.

"Aizen and I were fighting." Asuna murmured.

"Can you forgive me?" He demanded.

"I already have. You should know better Eyal." She sighed flopping beside him.

"What are your plans now?" The uppyr ruler asked.

"I have to go back. I am certain I know where Sounga may be. I intend to open Terre de Brume." She said softly.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. I have to. There are several who are on our side and many who are not. It is not about who is what manner of blood drinker anymore. It is not the infants versus the ekimmu. It is about pure evil and the side of right. Those on the darker side will attempt to take over not only the youkai world but Hueco Mundo and I am certain Soul Society. Those who get in the way will be decimated and that includes the ningen. Do not kid yourself Eyal but war is fixing to break loose. War broke loose thousands upon thousands of years ago but now we know better. Now we will stop them." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

He truly had no clue and idea of what she spoke. She sighed and her mind had too much going on. She had a feeling that soon; very soon all hell was breaking loose but one thing she was sure of…Aizen was not Ganek's soul but only a small piece. Somehow the thing he had in him had a small bit of the former Shouten king. The thing was that Ganek was only reborn. The true evil lay behind in the past and if he was to remember and if he was to be restored. Asuna had to stop Sanra from doing so and she took the moment to let Eyal know that his actions were forgiven but he too had a role in her life just as much as Maec and the others. Anger of tremendous proportions tore through her and she intended to destroy those that she had initially tried to give freedom to. She had to find Sounga and she had to find it yesterday.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: More pieces of the puzzle are revealed. Some of the most ancient form of uppyr are brought into the light as old rivalries lead to attacks of a personal nature. Asuna comes face to face with Sanra and an ancient monster. Painful truths are revealed as enemies make their true natures known. One relationship ends in bitterness as the need to protect overwhelms. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Tempest Rules as Shadows Dwell

Asuna had gone to Tokyo and she appeared in the apartment building that held her pups. The news of her memories being restored spread like wild fire and her eyes were not changing back. They were blue and her mother and father had about defecated upon themselves. She appeared on the fifteenth floor and she knocked on Amedeo's door. He answered himself and his jaw dropped. She bowed low before him and she looked up at him. His jaw was still open and she stepped in.

"Do I look so different?" She asked softly.

"Si!" Amedeo cried.

"I am still getting used to it. I got my memory back and blue eyes. Everyone will think Akemi and I are sisters now for certain." Asuna teased.

"Femmina! I thought your eyes were beautiful but this is stunning. I am shocked." He said palming her cheek.

"Well thank you." She smiled.

"So how about we talk about my current situation as your beck and call boy." He said crossing his arms.

"My beck and call boy? How very cute Amedeo." She said sitting down.

"Cute? Well I find it offensive that my current wife thinks I must be coddled as she takes my staff and uses them for her own purposes. Is that not a little wrong femmina?" He demanded.

"Not really. Your idiotic actions scared me and I refused to be that scared again concerning you." She shrugged.

"Perhaps we need to separate for awhile femmina. I refuse to think that you cannot trust me enough to take care of myself or our children." He growled.

"Please stop your temper tantrum! You had Gabrielus run you through and I ran my mouth. I was mad and you took my words to heart. I wanted to die. I wanted someone to kill me at that moment and I had to find a way to stop what happened. You have no idea what it was like to see you on that pyre!" She hissed.

"So you treat me like a doll?" Amedeo demanded.

"Maybe I do. I am sorry but I love you. It destroyed me!" She said standing.

"Femmina, I was a warrior. I know you assume I stayed in bed all day and fucked who ever was available but it is not so!" He growled.

"I know that but did you not…" She began to say.

"Stop! You changed it! You stopped what happened. You showed up in the past femmina and I fell in love with you. Now you act like I cannot lift a sword. Should I beg your permission to use the bathroom?" He demanded.

"Quit being an ass!" Asuna snapped.

"Sorry but it is true! Shall I beg permission to take our children to the park? What about to feed them?" He asked in sarcasm.

"You asshole!" She snarled.

She stood up and slapped him hard. They argued often and he was hurt over her lack of faith in him. He was angry that she would act as such and she stalked towards the door.

"Do I have permission to see my friends femmina? Perhaps even Gabrielus?" Amedeo quipped in heavy sarcasm.

"Keep it up Amedeo!" She yelled.

"Shall I seek your permission on anything else whilst you deign to give me attention?" He asked blinking his eyes at her.

She walked straight up to him and punched him in the jaw. He landed on his ass and he looked at her.

"You know it amazes me that Valentina would put up with you!" She yelled at him.

"She let me be a man and did not emasculate me. You are so very good at it. I forget myself femmina, you were a goddess, si?" He growled as he rubbed his jaw.

Asuna blinked back tears and she stormed away.

"I was rex and I was damn fine with a sword! I really do not need your permission to go after Drostan!" He snarled after her.

"Do whatever. I care not but do not dare take my children anywhere with you. I will kill you basilisk if something befalls them!" She said in anger.

"I will do whatever the fuck I wish femmina. They are my children as well. I take care of them mostly because their materna is a fucking warrior goddess, si? I do not begrudge that at all and they adore you but you will not tell me what to do with my own son and daughter!" He said in supreme anger.

"What are you saying?" Asuna demanded.

"I want out. I do not want our relationship anymore. Gabrielus and Wen divorced and I wish the same. When can remain friendly for our children but I will not be treated as a fool anymore." He said crossing his arms.

"Do as you wish. I will not hamper you any longer. I will no longer feel any guilt for my actions and I most certainly will not stop my revenge on Drostan. Whoever gets to him first. Valentina needs avenging and I think I will do it. I hope you find a good and proper onna for you." She bowed.

She began a walk and she ported away. Tears fell down his face and he was feeling pain in his chest. He just could not take it any more and the arguing with her got to him. He and his first wife had been most happy and he loved Asuna but he could not put up with her bullish ways.

/

She went to her lawyer who drew up a generous settlement upon Amedeo and forwarded him the papers. Asuna refused to feel bad for being protective and she worked on her GPS map before she was to head to the past. She was sipping tea and she began to feel her pup move. She did not realize she was crying but she just went about what she needed to do. She went to see Admal and Maec as she laid out maps. They had not seen her since she had regained her memories and Maec was astonished. She said nothing and she pointed to where she was going.

"It is very far in the past. Are you in that era?" She asked flatly.

"I had just taken the throne." He admitted.

"Good. I may need to call upon you. Admal is too young." Asuna said looking at him.

"Yes. Isha slow down." He commanded.

"No. Do not command me." She said walking away.

"Isha!" He snarled.

"I just divorced a husband Maec. Do not make me do it to another." She screamed.

He blinked in surprise and Admal shrugged. The Shouten king began to gripe about her stubborn ass and Admal ran to catch up with her.

"Did you do as I ask?" She asked as she walked.

"No." He snapped.

"Then I have nothing to say to you." Asuna said as she ported out.

Admal was stunned and he too began to gripe about her.

She was deep in the past and she had gone first to Egypt. Anupu saw her and his mouth actually dropped open. Asuna neared the throne and bowed before him. She wore a battle hanfu and he saw her belly.

"Asuna?" He whispered.

"There is much to tell but I have not avoided you." She said in Japanese.

"What has happened? What is wrong with your eyes?" Anupu asked.

"Long story. Can we speak in private?" Asuna asked.

"Yes." He said stepping down from his throne.

She took his hand and she ported them to Avaris. Her hanfu was in a navy silk and she had on armor. He was searching her face and she reached up to pull him forward.

"We have a son." She said softly.

"A son?" He asked smiling.

"Hai. He is healthy. Eyal and Maec got into a fight around me and I was thrown into a wall. I lost my memory for a bit. Nobu had to tell me I was pupped." She smiled softly.

"What?" Anupu growled.

"Hai but I am okay now. He is well and I am well. I wanted you to know that I had not abandoned you or forgotten you on purpose." She said sadly.

"Okay maybe I thought it just a little but I know it is different now." He whispered kissing along her face.

"Make love to me." She begged.

"As my queen commands." He teased.

She stiffened and he raised a black brow. Asuna went to kissing him and she spent the day and evening with him. She went the next day to Italy and she went to the Alps villa and her two lovers were there. They were arguing and they were both bloody. Gabrielus looked up and he was surprised.

"Soon you need to return to Amedeo as he has accused me of stealing you away when he insists he is still royalty. We are divorcing so I see this as no issue any longer." She shrugged.

"What?" Valerian said shocked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What have you done to your eyes?" The white asked.

"Long story but I need you both to return to the future era and deal with Amedeo. He is pouting and convinced himself that I have castrated him. Please go and be his military again so he can tell himself that hai, he is indeed a man and that his irrational and evil ex-wife can go to hell." She said in a cold tone.

"I am not leaving." Gabrielus said flatly.

"Hai you are. Your children need their father and I do not need you for this mission." She snapped.

"Well pardon me femmina." He growled.

"I am sorry Gabrielus. I am sorry Valerian. Please, I beg you. Can you do as I ask?" Asuna asked gently.

"Si." The black nodded.

The white could see how upset she was and he did not want to leave but Valerian was making him. They eventually cleared out and she sat down on a low chaise and Annka had returned them to the present. Annka was now moving back and forth between Terre de Brume and the living plane. They were discussing plans and she was getting into her military mind. She was letting Amedeo go she realized and she could not handle too much more. She stood up and she went back to the hills surrounding Roma and she masked her presence. She knew where the crack was and she was intended to investigate it carefully. She intended to avoid Julianus and she intended to focus on the loves she did have. She had failed miserably in several relationships and in some she had done just fine. Asuna also knew that Ryukotsusei was fluctuating badly and he was considering things. She felt guilt but she also felt selfishness. She really hated herself some days. She was within her own mind and she worked hard to try and find a way past Apollo's shielding. She grew frustrated as hell and she did not pay much mind to her surroundings. Julianus watched her and she was hacking away at rocks and she was using her daemon energies to do so.

"Hello femmina." He said softly.

She stiffened as if she had been hit with a whip and she turned around. He was shocked at her appearance and she bowed to him. Asuna was trembling and she looked at his eyes.

"What in the Gods name?" Julianus asked.

"I have had some issues. You look well your majesty. I was not here to bother you but only ascertain things." She said flatly.

"You are here and do not seek me at all?" He asked in a low voice.

"I am sorry your majesty but it is imperative that I find what I seek. I am in a race against time." Asuna replied.

"So you do not seek me at all." He said stiffly.

"I become unable to function when I near you. It is not personal but out of necessity." She tried to explain.

"Do you think I allow many to touch me as you have? I suppose you must think it since I was basically a whoremonger around you. Si, I am sorry to think that this was anything different then a predator getting her fix." He said bowing.

"It was not and you know it." She cried.

"No, I do not know it. I am sorry to have thought otherwise." Julianus said attempting to back away.

"Julianus please stop! Please!" She yelled out.

He did stop and she did near him. Asuna was trying to calm the riot in her blood and immediately he sought to kiss her. Julianus immediately sought to bring her to her knees. There was no speaking as they only could communicate through the desires of their flesh at the moment. Julianus was wearing one of his numerous black chitons and she was wearing a pale blue hanfu with dark blue accents. She could not control anything with this man and he was very much sweet as the blood spilled from their lip lock. Finally she ripped her lips away and breathed deep cleansing breaths. Julianus was not much better off and he stared out at the rocky landscape.

"I need you." He said softly.

"How? So I may act like a whore around you?" Asuna asked in a bitter tone.

"I am not the one who avoids the situation. I mean I wish you in my life." He said in a low growl.

"You are an amazing man but I am sick of basilisk. I am tired of dealing with the anger and jealousy." She said in an angry tone.

"The white and the black? They were not just loyal but your lovers?" He demanded.

"Gabrielus and Valerian have returned to another land so that they may deal with their own lives. I am here alone." She said stiffly.

"You did not answer the question." He growled.

"I am done answering questions! I have a fracture to open." She said shoving past him.

"Si femmina. As you wish." Julianus said bowing and storming away.

Her chest constricted and she refused to give in. She let Konkisaiga appear and she let loose a powerful nami that shattered the rock face. She could see a ripple in the crevice and she peered closer.

"Did I not tell you that it was not a good idea?" Apollo said from behind her.

"I have to find out what she wants!" Asuna growled looking at him.

"What have you done to yourself?" He asked smirking.

"Nothing. I have no time for banter Apollo. If you wish to stand in my way then prepare for a fight." She snapped.

"Fight? Why?" He asked amused.

"Then do not bother me." She groused.

"You are cross. Did you know you are sexy when you are cross?" He grinned.

"Oh good Kamis!" She snarled.

He chuckled good naturedly and she let loose another nami.

"Will you please let up your barrier?" She asked.

"I suppose but I am telling you pretty girl that you do not wish for such a thing." Apollo said seriously.

"I am asking and do you like men or women?" Asuna asked.

"I have followers of both sexes." He shrugged.

"You evasive snake!" She growled.

"I like girls. Sheesh." He laughed.

"Thank you." The inu princess snapped in annoyance.

"And yes, I do enjoy looking at you. Your silks are a little sheer in the midday light." He teased.

She turned on him and he had that smart ass grin on his face. His myth was of some powerful god and he was a prankster in her opinion.

"I can be serious!" He feigned a serious face.

"You are telepathic!" She accused.

"Well yes." He nodded.

"I swear you serpents are pains in the ass! You are a pain!" She yelled.

"Should I be?" Apollo suddenly husked in her ear.

He was behind her and his lips were to her ear. His hair was grey but she doubted this was his true appearance. He smirked at her deductions and he came into view.

"You are trying to distract me." She accused.

"You are quite correct. You are a very powerful woman and my twin would be most attracted to you." He said seductively.

"Artemis?" She asked.

"Yes. You two have similar followers but of course she is what I am. You are such a delicious distraction." He teased more.

"You are a horny snake who needs to find himself another snake and make little snakelings." She said in utter annoyance.

"You are funny!" He laughed.

"Apollo!" She yelled.

"Yes?" He said stepping back.

"Go away!" She said in a temper.

"Nope. Like I said I can see through your silks." He smirked as a sat on a rock.

She was mortified and she glared at him. He was being quite stubborn and she realized his power was great. Asuna could not get through the barrier and he was toying with her. She snarled in anger and he crossed his arms across his bare chest and smiled.

"You are dangerous. You and Valerian do the same. He acts like an idiot when he is anything but." She said staring at him.

"He is an excellent student. I paid attention to all that prayed to me. Well I guess I should go now. Julianus is most hurt by the way." He said walking past her.

"I am sorry. I am sick of the Servius name." She said clutching her chest.

"How cute. You think you and Amedeo Servius are done?" Apollo laughed.

He was gone and she sighed. The pythos had his own agenda and she was curious as to what. Asuna stared up and she sighed. Things were complicated and painful. Things always stayed so.

She stayed outside of Roma and she intended to again attempt to discover the fracture. She was sleeping in the shade of an olive tree and she was dreaming of blood baths and terrible wars. She jerked awake and she heard low snarling from further away. She stared out into the night and she saw nothing. Asuna slowly stood up and she could feel the aura of an overly powerful creature. Her eyes took on a strange glow of green-blue and she watched the night. With speed typical of only kumori; Asuna was thrown hard against the tree. Her eyes were wide and the creature snarled and saliva dripped from its mouth.

"What are you?" She asked in a soft hiss.

"You look tasty!" It snarled in a crazed and bestial tone.

Her fang appeared in hand and she clashed against its flesh and almost as soon as she cut it; it would heal. She was absolutely horrified as it slashed her and she screamed as she was again thrown backwards. She jumped up and jumped over it and it grabbed her leg in its long clawed fingers. It snapped her bone as if a twig and she screamed out. She was dropped unceremoniously on the ground and the beast began to lap at the blood spurting from her leg.

"You are a blood drinker." It snarled out.

"What the hell are you?" Asuna yelled.

"Ramanga!" It laughed gleefully.

It sank its jaws into her leg and she screamed more. Suddenly basilisk appeared everywhere. The beast was surrounded and Julianus appeared as well. His red eyes flicked over Asuna and then his face hardened.

"In fiery flame by starlight pale, in shadowy host that rides the gale!" Julianus yelled with his huge sword drawn.

His venom burst upon the bat like creature and the beast looked around in confusion. Julianus moved swiftly and struck hard. He sliced into the flesh of the creature and blood spewed everywhere.

"Femmina! Infuse my blade with your blood!" He commanded.

Asuna cut her hand and Julianus whirled around fast. He slashed the beast into the heart and the scream made the femmina have to cover her ears. The uppyr like creature fell to the ground in a dead spasm and she was horrified. Tears fell down her face and she watched it twitch as it slowly died.

"Femmina!" Julianus said picking her up.

Asuna cried out and the pain in her leg was horrendous. She was in shock at the power of the beast and she had flashes of the wars of ancient days.

"These beasts!" She said in shock.

"Bitten Ramanga femmina. They are not as common as they used to be. It has been a long while since I have seen one. You must have Ramanga in you somehow." He said and he shifted to his palace.

She stared at her leg and she was trembling. Julianus laid her on his bed and called on his physician. Her body was in terrible pain and she realized she truly had no idea of the Ramanga.

"I need to go to Hueco Mundo. Maec can help me." She said stuttering.

"Who is Maec?" he asked calmly.

"King of the Shouten. They are ether blood drinkers." Asuna mumbled light headed.

"Femmina wait!" He called.

She ported directly into Hueco Mundo and she was not doing well at all. She was gasping in breaths and she again ported to Astana. Blood was coming from her mangled leg and this would be way early in Maec's reign but she needed his help. She fell onto the floor of the wraith palace and she heard shouts. She had never seen such a creature as the Ramanga and not even kumori were this beastly. Maec and several other royal men ran into the great hall.

"What in the Gods name?" He asked stunned.

"Please. Help. Me." She gasped out.

"Alum!" Maec yelled.

His brother-healer ran forward and he assessed the wound in her leg and Maec saw the blood of the woman stain his marble floor.

"Majesty, she is corporeal!" Alum said stunned.

"What?" He asked surprised.

The young Shouten king moved forward and he knelt by the silver haired woman.

"Maec." She rasped.

"You know me?" He asked softly.

"Isha." She breathed out.

His body was tense and she spoke a name of someone that he had tried to forget.

"How do you know that name?" He asked with a hoarse voice.

"I am Isha. I am the babe you had mercy on." She rasped out.

Maec cried out and Alum picked her up. She was slowly bleeding to death and he carried the corporeal woman to his apothecary. His brother was rooted to his spot and he was in shock as he carried out his duty.

She was sleeping and Maec was leaning in the doorway watching her. Alum had stated that whatever had gotten to her was powerful. Her leg had been shattered and she had been hurt badly.

"She said Isha." He said in a low whisper.

"Maec, did you not kill a child with that name?" Alum asked gently.

"I did." He nodded and his eyes looked haunted.

"It was an accident brother. Do not torture yourself." The healer said.

Maec did nothing and Asuna was coming round. She was not in pain and she stared at Maec in the door. He stepped forward and she stared at him not with anger but with deep emotion. She took his hands as he neared her and he cried out. She kissed his fingers and he was shocked.

"Maec." She whispered hoarsely.

"Are you truly the one I killed?" Maec asked.

"For me it was another lifetime ago. My name in this life is Asuna." She stated with a soft voice.

"Are you from the stream? Do I know you?" He demanded.

"I had to come back. You told me to seek you if I was in danger." Asuna acknowledged.

"By the Gods." He said in awe.

"There are no Kami! There is only ancient youkai." She growled.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused tremendously.

"I cannot stay. Thank you for saving me. I saw a creature unlike I have ever seen." She said making herself sit up.

"What managed to tear you up?" He demanded.

"Ramanga." Asuna said watching his face.

"Impossible!" He said dropping his jaw.

"Why impossible?" She asked.

"I have made it my business to destroy that manner of uppyr!" He said with malice.

"Why pray tell?" Came her question.

"They are not even remotely close to normal and they make any and all of us look pleasant. They can be vicious and the very powerful ones can maintain a humanoid form." Maec replied.

She took in what he had to say and she nodded. Asuna really looked at him and she limped by him. She leaned into him and softly kissed his mouth. He seemed overly surprised and he reached up to hold her face. He whined a second later when she pulled away.

"Who are you to me?" He demanded.

"I love you Maec. Please remember." She said bowing.

Asuna ported out and he stood in a stupor and he was trembling he realized. He had no clue what to expect and that had been the last thing.

/

She went back to Julianus to assure him of her safety but she refused to stick around. He was obviously upset by her actions and she had gone back to Egypt. She knew that the Ramanga hung out in Africa and she intended to find the source. She came into Avaris and Anupu looked up. He saw her leg and he stood up immediately.

"What the hell?" He demanded nearing her.

"A kumori like creature found me outside of Roma and tore me up. Our son is fine and no, I did not seek a fight." She said palming his cheek.

"Why did it attack?" Anupu asked.

"It said I looked good to eat." She shrugged.

He looked horrified and she sat down. Her leg ached but whatever Alum had done; he had done well. She was healed mostly but the bone ached deep. She slowly undressed and she crawled into Anupu's bed and he watched her.

"Are you intending to go after these creatures?" He asked softly.

"I intended to take you with me." She said sleepily.

"Thank the Gods." He said looking up.

She snorted and her Egyptian mate undid his own simple clothing and slipped into the bed with her as well.

They were in an area that was known as Tanzania in the modern era and she could not believe Eyal was in part this creature. His bouts of anger made more sense and she was feeling off and very, very scared. Anupu was jumpy as well and they were in jungles. They had tracked down ancient rumors from the uppyr in Egypt. They had stared at her as if she was crazy. She realized that the Ramanga in Eastern Europe may have been watered down and bred with other types of uppyr. It was becoming quite clear that the uppyr in Eastern Europe were nothing like these creatures. Asuna was sleeping in Anupu's arms as they were surrounded by the deep forest jungles. He was not at ease and he had wanted to call on Shezmu. She had refused. She had yelled that she was giving him his due and he had yelled back that he did not wish to die. Asuna heard it first and she heard the swooping of large wings. She sat up and Anupu too sat up.

"There is one here." She said in a quiet voice.

"How do you know?" He asked in worry.

"I hear its wings." She said getting up.

She jerked her head around and the beast landed near her. It was huge and snarled loudly. Anupu stumbled back and stared at the creature. It did not attack and in fact it stared at her curiously.

"It is sizing us up." Asuna whispered.

"So glad it thinks I look like a meal." Anupu hissed.

It made unreal shrieks and she went to let her fang appear and it pinned her with suddenness. She screamed as its claw went through her shoulder. She watched in horror as it slammed Anupu against a tree and he slid down the tree unconscious.

"Why are you here?" It demanded in its demonic voice.

"Trying to find the source of my attack. Shit!" She cried out.

"Hungry!" It squawked.

The beast leaned over her and it actually tore into her arm. She screamed and it mostly drank her blood but it had torn a good hunk of muscle too. She was screaming and it pulled back.

"Go." It said with glowing eyes.

She rolled and she crawled to Anupu. She ported them both to Avaris and the beast slowly took on the shape of a young man. His hair was pale yellow hair fell in waves around his face and his body was that of a very young man. His beloved queen would wish to know of this. Ayille was quite protective of her little area and he cocked his head to the side; his very pale green eyes blinked and her blood had been provocative and alluring. He knew of course of the humanoid blood drinkers, what Ramanga did not? He had never seen a real one and her blood was intoxicating. Ayille would be most angry.

Anum had put a leather covered grip in her mouth and he used fire to seal the wound. She screamed as he healed her up and the beast that had gotten to her was not normal. He had also never seen such a thing. Anupu finally came to and he yelled as Asuna was sweating hard and he neared her.

"Are you okay?" He asked stunned.

"Hai! I have never seen such beasts. This one was intelligent. He purposely bit into my flesh. It hurt unlike anything." She said sitting up.

"You are going back to the future? Tell me you are." Anupu growled.

"What for?" Asuna asked.

"Um let me see; that thing tried to eat you." He retorted.

"My king perhaps you should return with her to this modern era." Anum said gently.

"Actually that is perfect. Anum send word to Shezmu that he is in charge." He said picking her up.

"Anupu!" She growled.

"What?" He asked irritated.

Asuna called on Annka who just automatically made a portal. He walked her through and the ekimmu was good. She was in Tokyo and she looked around her penthouse. The oddity of the situation was that it had been ransacked. Anupu let her down and she looked angry. There were claw marks and gouges in her wall and ancient Aramaic was scrawled on the door.

"What does it say Anupu?" She asked sickened.

"It says beware." He said angry.

Her jaw dropped and she knew without a doubt that she had raised the ire of the Ramanga and she truly had no knowledge of them. She was shaky and she ported with Anupu to Yamasaki General. She ordered Nobu to look him over and she was not well at all but she ported out too fast to say much.

"She is terrified." Nobu said surprised.

"Yes. Her home is torn up badly." Anupu nodded.

"Oh hell." The kumo said.

Anupu actually looked worried and he allowed the healer to look him over.

She went to Buda and she was in a cold sweat. She found Eyal amongst uppyr nobles and he cried out when he saw her.

"Asuna!" He yelped as she stumbled.

"My penthouse in Tokyo was decimated." She said softly as he held her up.

"What? Who?" Eyal asked in anger.

"Your library Eyal. I need to see your books on Ramanga." Asuna hissed softly.

"Beloved I do not have books on Ramanga." He said in her ear.

She moved and he called off his meeting. He followed her into his study and she sat down at his computer. He watched his beloved wife search the internet and she pulled up images that made his skin crawl.

"This is a kumori. Kyung-Sam was this manner of uppyr was he not?" She asked trembling.

"I am not certain Asuna. The wraith dealt with him not me." He shuddered.

"I have no true way to explain what it was that attacked me. It was like a kumori but bigger and nastier." She said in true fear.

"You think it is a Ramanga?" Eyal asked.

"I do not think Eyal; I know! It told me what it was. I faced two of them. One outside of Rome and another in Central Africa. The second one was more intelligent and had more a sense of itself." She explained grimacing in pain.

"Asuna, I am half Ramanga you say. I am not this thing!" He said in disgust.

"Your anger and your fierce nature are it my love but you are tempered by the empusae in you. You swear you are half incubus but I tell you that I would know my own kind!" She said flatly.

He looked utterly shocked and he stared at the kumori on the screen.

"I am not this thing!" He roared.

"You do not transform Eyal and it may be that you are her son but I swear to the Kamis that this thing told me flatly it was Ramanga. I have seen the battles of old that put the ekimmu away in Terre de Brume and I tell you that I fear these things." She said honestly.

"What battles?" He asked.

"My original life; the one I was before any of the wraiths or uppyr. I was an onna named Arianrhod. I was an ekimmu. I know not the whole of it but there are some ekimmu who are in league with the Ramanga right along with the Shouten." She said watching his face.

"I am the son of Ayille and Kerr I have been told over and over. I am not this thing!" He said again more firmly.

He was refusing to believe what she was saying and she stood up. He saw her wince and he moved shoulder of her hanfu and he was horrified.

"That thing did this to you?" He asked disgusted.

"Hai. It hurts badly. Remember when I said their bite was horribly painful?" Asuna murmured.

"This is awful." Eyal mumbled.

"Agreed." She said going to his bedroom.

She lay down in his bed and he was shaking a little. He felt her fear. He felt her utter fear and he did not understand. His wife was barely afraid of anything and if these beasts truly did exist then it was his duty as the ruler of his uppyr and as her husband to protect. He suddenly felt very small and way out of his league. He really wished Grigory was still alive.

She was in her dream world and Gwydion stepped forward. He palmed her cheek and he kissed her lips. Asuna stared at him and he could see the damage to her body.

"They found you." He said disgusted.

"I have to find Sounga. I am not ignoring it. I swear." Asuna said holding his face between her hands.

"I know. Damn it! I could help you. I hate this!" Gwydion snapped.

"I know. I know but I will free you. I will get you out." She said kissing him softly.

"Arianrhod not now! You have faced a Ramanga." He growled.

"Do not tell me no." She said annoyed and softly.

"Oh you get to tell me…" He started to growl.

She kissed him deeply and he groaned. He could do much in her dream world and it would affect her physical body. Gwydion suddenly gripped the back of her neck firmly and took over the intimacy. She slowly pulled back her lips and he was breathing hard.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He cried out.

"Because I can. Do you know how beautiful you look? Who was more powerful? You or me?" Asuna asked.

"We both are two aspects of power Arianrhod. You are the female and I am the male." He said shutting his eyes.

"I see. You fool. You should have come to me yourself. You should not have set in motion this crap. I would have remembered sooner." She whispered in his ear.

She was not touching him but her power was. His ethereal body was tight and she was coaxing a major episode of euphoria come over him.

"I was not certain and I was so angry. They ripped you from me. I only wanted to be free at first to make those who did this suffer. I used Danika and Sanra I thought to make those people suffer. I did not realize I was making my most dear one hurt too." He said clutching her.

"You are forgiven." She whispered teasing.

"Oh!" He whined as his phantom self shook.

"Do you need more?" Asuna asked gently.

"Yes! Please Arianrhod." He moaned.

"Release me darling. I have to wake up so I can come to you." She said softly.

He nodded numbly and she suddenly sat up. Eyal was asleep next to her and she kissed his lips softly. He only mumbled and she ported to a small set of stones in Scotland. Their pull was powerful and he stepped into the circle. She beckoned him and he moved swiftly to her. Asuna met his mouth and he was making passionate noises. She was pulling him backwards and he grew thrilled. He felt her power and they stepped outside of the circle. He pulled at her clothes in his need. She ran her hands through his slowly changing color hair and his lips found her throat.

"Gwydion." She moaned.

"Yes. Arianrhod!" He hissed suddenly.

She blinked and her blue hued eyes met his. He looked angry and he stared at her in horror.

"That beast tasted of you?" Gwydion demanded.

"Hai." She nodded.

"It must know you are something more. Tell me everything!" He demanded.

"Why now? I want to make love." She pouted.

"No! This is very serious. You cannot wait on this." He commanded.

She growled in anger and she ripped his tunic. He typically wore white and she bared his chest. He looked angry and his eyes were nearly identical in blue to hers. He threw back his head as she bit into his chest.

"I love you." He whispered loosing his mind.

She licked at his chest whilst she drank in his very ancient blood. It was cold and so odd but the power was inebriating. Asuna truly did crave him now and she helped him down on the wet grass and he yelped at the sensation. Gwydion was crying out and she was intent upon making love. He did not know why he could not stand up to her and she slipped two fingers deeply into him to make him mewl.

"Please Arianrhod! Please take me into you." He keened out.

She could not deny him and she shed her torn hanfu. She eyed his cock and he actually blushed. She took his hand and ran it through her nether lips and he groaned.

"You do this to me." Asuna stated in a heated tone.

"You see what you do to me." Gwydion gasped.

She lay beside him and she stared at his face. He blinked his blue eyes and he breathed hard.

"Take me." She asked of him.

He groaned a little and he made himself get up. He rubbed a knuckle against her nub and she shook for him. Gwydion lowered his lips and feverishly kissed her backside and she moaned softly as he deposited many, many soft nips. He licked at the base of her spine and she released a surprised squeak.

"Still so sensitive." He smiled against her skin.

"You do not have long! Take me." She demanded.

"What if I wish to only worship you?" Gwydion teased lightly.

"Impale me! Do it." She growled softly.

"As you command my lover, my sister, my life." He moaned as he slowly pushed in.

Asuna was lost in the glorious joining and he clutched her hips. Her head hung low and she was begging him. Gwydion was kneading her curves in his hands and he did not take her hard. She was near sobbing and he too was caught up in the emotional overload.

"Gwydion! Release! Please. I want your pleasure. Please. I beg you. Please." Asuna whined out as she felt tears slip down her face.

"I love you. Arianrhod, I love you." He whispered as he kissed the back of her neck.

She undulated her hips against his and he hissed softly. She began working harder and she knew he was savoring the feelings too as she was. He was desperately trying to prolong the act and she was sobbing. Gwydion heard her profession of love and he let himself go. He buried his fangs into her shoulder and her climax nearly choked him. The clung and cleaved as they shared the heavens and he was being pulled back and the drain on her power was tremendous. He kissed her throat feverishly and whispered his love over and over. She opened her eyes and he was gone. She lay there and then laid her head on the ground and wailed.

"Shall I appear to our enemy?" The voice asked into the phone.

The young man had his feet up on his desk and he nodded to the voice in the phone. Things were hairy as hell and the emergence of the former ekimmu was bad news indeed. His only thought was of how potent her blood was and how much he had desired to taste her again. He listened to the tirade on the other end and he yawned.

"Allow me to reveal myself. I am certain she is not stupid. Yes, I know. I know. She is only a mixed empusae. She is not going to stop us." The blonde said.

The voice of his "brother" ranted and raved and he only listened.

"I understand." The young appearing man stated.

He slowly hung up the phone and he stared over the London landscape. Things were fascinating and he could not get her out of his head. His reports had been that she was golden brown eyed but the woman he had seen had very blue eyes. Yes, things were interesting indeed.

Asuna was in Yamasaki General and Nobu was checking her leg and the bite to her shoulder. He frowned at the bad scarring and he looked at her.

"I need to stop hurting and I need to find Sounga." She said softly.

"Honey. Listen to me, please? I have never seen bites like this. This is bad." He said looking closely at the scars.

"My pup is okay?" She demanded.

"Hai. The pup is fine but Asuna, you had amnesia and your eyes changed. Now you face something that none of us have ever seen. You have to stop!" he cried.

"I have to find Sounga." Asuna stated as she stood up.

She ported to the West and she went to talk to Yasu. She had a feeling these battles that she were seeing in her nightmares took place even before him.

"What's up pup?" He asked as he hustled.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have a couple of elite soldiers injured. What's wrong?" Yasu asked gruffly.

"What do you know of Ramanga?" Asuna asked.

"Not really anything pup. Really way before my time." He said considering.

She nodded and she was scared.

"I have to find Sounga and I need you to betray Juria. She is missing still." She whispered hoarsely.

"That damn thing is evil!" He growled.

"I know but I need it. I need it Yasu." She said blinking back tears.

"I only knew she hid in some mountains in Manchuria. Now if it is in this plane or not I have no fucking clue. I hate that damn thing." He snapped as he left.

He had narrowed it down and she was certain she had a damn good idea of where to search. She would go to the Greater Khingan range. She ported to modern Manchuria in the midst of the mountains and she shut her eyes. She felt energies and she knew why Juria had chosen this place. She had chosen this place because of the difficulty in feeling auras. With swiftness she was thrown forward and she hit a rock. She choked up blood and she turned to see Sanra. The Shouten onna looked ghastly and she was stared at in hatred.

"What are you looking for whore?" Sanra snarled.

"My business cunt!" She snarled in return.

"I wish you would die! I have tried in vain to make you die!" She screamed.

"Same here." Asuna growled.

"I hate you! There is only room for one powerful woman and it will be me. Maec will be mine again and I will rip the skin from your babies' heads!" She said in a lunatic voice.

Asuna threw herself at Sanra and they began to tear at the other. She was snarling wildly as she slashed at her face. Sanra released her hiebie and punched holes into with her needle sharp claws. She phased her hands and ripped muscles. Asuna too was causing major damage and Sanra was not healing fast like normal. She got a look on her scarred face and she went to phase her hand into her womb. Suddenly Sanra was jerked off of Asuna and Admal grabbed his lover's hand and released her Dakkasou in a kemuri cloud. His elder sister screamed and screamed as she had to phase out. Asuna was breathing hard and she was bleeding badly. Admal looked down at her and he was in horror. She pulled him down to her lips and began to kiss him wildly. He groaned as she clutched him tightly and he was trying to keep his wits. He jerked back and she stared at his face.

"I did not do as you asked." He said catching his breath.

"Oh?" She asked amused.

"No but I did have your name in kanji artfully added to my Celtic crest." He groused.

Asuna threw back her head and laughed softly. She eyed him and she nodded as he helped her up.

"Maec tells me you have faced Ramanga?" Admal asked lifting her chin.

"Hai but I need you to help me find Sounga." Asuna said brushing fingers against his cheek.

"I am acceptable again?" He asked softly.

"Hai. May I see it?" She asked.

He bared his chest and she saw the kanji of her name and she smirked.

"You forgot Jing. You need to add Jing." She said licking his ear lobe into her mouth.

He chuckled and he was happy that her mood was changed. Something was powerful here and it actually made him nervous. He had seen the true form of the Ramanga and it had always been Maec's policy to destroy them. He saw no other reason to change such a policy.

They stayed in He Gang and she could sense much. Admal was up first and he felt it. Asuna was up too and she ran outside. She recognized the thing that had attacked her before. The tr'Awnhi prince was shocked to see the sheer size of the beast. Asuna let Konkisaiga appear and she yelled out.

-I will not fight you if you put away your fang. - It pathed loudly in her head.

Her eyes had the blue-green look to them and her chest heaved.

"You attacked me in the past." Asuna growled out.

"I did." It spoke in Chinese.

"Why? Why did you attack me?" She demanded.

"To protect interests." It replied.

Admal snarled and came at the beast who in turn backhanded him into a tree. Asuna yelled and came at the kumori like creature quickly. It wrapped its hand around her and she screamed loudly.

"Isha!" Admal yelled.

The beast took flight and she struggled against its unreal strength. She let a nami grow in her hand and threw it at the tannish creature. It yelled and dropped her. She ported quickly and landed in a roll near Admal who was breathing in and out hard. She was trembling but the beast swooped back down. Asuna cut her palm with her fang and went to strike the kumori creature. It moved with such incredible speed and outflanked her. It whirled on Admal and slashed him across the chest and he yelled out in pain. The monster again sank its jaws into her juncture. The scream that rent the air curdled Admal's blood. The fiend took flight again and she was suffering terribly. She had no idea how long she was in flight but she was in and out of consciousness. She woke up in a bed and she sat up. Asuna saw a young man with blonde hair and he seemed simple enough. He was dressed immaculately in a black turtle neck sweater and dark jeans. She blinked and she could feel his power and he just blinked. He was a beautiful creature and she stared at him.

"Are you that creature?" She demanded.

"My name is Chrestian." He said nodding his head.

"You attack me for what reason?" She snarled.

"You intend damage I think but I tasted your blood. You have a little of us in you." He smiled.

"Ramanga?" Asuna asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"You bastard!" She said trying to get up.

"You are in pain. I could help, you know." He said standing.

He stood near her and cut his hand. The Ramanga known as Chrestian pressed his hand to her lips and she gasped. He watched her take it in and her pain was lessening.

"You intrigue me even if you are my enemy." He said benignly.

She stared at him with anger in her blue eyes. He was ancient and she glared at him.

"I am an unusual Ramanga. I am bidden to my queen." He explained.

"Pardon me?" She asked surprised.

"Ayille. My queen." He said flatly.

"That evil bitch!" Asuna snarled.

"What is evil? Do you count yourself as evil?" Chrestian asked.

"No!" She snapped.

"Then why is Ayille as such?" He asked blinking his pale green eyes.

"I do not go around dropping babes as if they are garbage!" She hissed.

"They survived did they not?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" Asuna asked in hate.

"It was for the best. Her appetites can insatiable." The Ramanga said.

"You! You made her get rid of them?" She asked horrified.

"I remember what it was to be human. I remember what it was like to feel other then this. Her children would not have lived if I had not convinced her that mortal priests would hurt her." He shrugged.

"That was you?" She asked dropping her jaw.

"Yes. Her sons were stronger which is so odd because mostly the females are much stronger. Oh well." He shrugged.

She was trying to figure what he was up to and he was suddenly on her and pressed her against the mattress.

"I have been ordered to kill you at any cost." He said in her ear.

"Then why did you stop at just biting me?" She demanded.

"I am not certain. You pose a threat to her and I should obey her." He said gently.

"Did she help to kill the ekimmu Arianrhod?" Asuna asked in a harsh whisper.

"Yes." He said staring at her.

"Were you alive then?" She asked taking deep breaths.

"No. I was fairly young when I first attacked you." Chrestian stated.

"You were ningen?" She asked.

"Yes. I do not remember much. You are beautiful you know." He said studying her face.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Yes, I suppose I shall have to. I do not wish to kill you and I would really like to know you." He admitted.

Chrestian's mouth covered hers and she gasped. She was gasping harder as he kissed her more. She groaned heavily and he threaded his hands in her hair. Asuna was in a tail spin and he jerked away.

"Go now. We are all around. Those of us who are made by one of the queens blend in perfectly. You have no idea who and what we are." He said climbing off of her.

She was struck dumb and he was gone. Her chest heaved and she was shaky. She stood up and she was healed completely. Her water chose to break at that exact moment and she cried out. She ported out and Chrestian shut his eyes. He was tired of death and destruction at the hands of Ayille and his fellow frère. He was just tired.

Asuna was shaking badly and she screamed out. She was in Buda and she was holding her stomach. Eyal ran into his main hall and she looked terrible.

"Eyal." She breathed out roughly.

"Asuna! Are you okay? Beloved." He said picking her up.

"Ramanga. I saw one. Older then you and made by Ayille." She said shuddering.

"What do you mean?" Eyal asked surprised.

"Not right now Eyal! I am in labor." Asuna said gasping.

He nodded and he suddenly picked her up. He ported them both to Yamasaki General and her body geared up to deliver an inu pup. Her face twisted and Nobu called on Yuudai who ordered Anupu to come. The young fire inu was a wreck and it was early. Minkah too had been early but he had been fine. The young pharaoh did not understand why it seemed his children would not be born. He did not shed any tears but his eyes burned with unshed ones. Anupu was allowed in before she went under the knife and he was truly upset. It was almost an hour before he heard anything. Nanami came out and she had a smile on her face.

"Please come see your son." She said grinning.

"He is well?" Anupu asked in a trembling voice.

"Hai. He is well sir. He is beautiful! He looks like Judafre." Nanami stated as she walked beside him.

His eyes were burning again and he was led to a window. Behind the glass and in a little plastic bassinet was his son.

"Nofre-Hotep." He whispered softly.

"What does it mean?" She asked gently.

"Good peace." Anupu said touching the glass.

His son bore her crest and his eyes were rimmed in black. His hair was silver and the pharaoh was in love. The infant inpu was making suckling motions and he watched in utter awe.

"Little guy makes one hell of a barrier." She smirked.

"Does he now? Amazing! May I hold him?" He demanded.

"Hai. Come on." Nanami smiled.

Asuna was sleeping and Anupu walked into her private room. She slowly came to and the look on his face said much. Anupu was deeply in love with his child and he held possessively. She was astonished at the little boy's face and Anupu ran his knuckles along his cheek.

"I have named him Nofre-Hotep but should like to call him simply Nofre amongst family." He said in such a gentle voice.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You have no idea what a gift you have given me. I never understood Shezmu until this moment. I am willing to die ten times over for him." He said in a quickly hoarse tone.

"I am too. I wanted him very much Anupu. I truly wanted to deliver you this pup so badly." Asuna admitted.

"I know." He actually smiled.

His eyes were warm and his son was beautiful. For this moment all was right in his world.

She was in Karakura Town and she was recovering from her recent birth and her Tokyo penthouse was being refurbished after the "home invasion". Very few knew the whole truth of it and it was making her nervous as hell. She looked up Chrestian and it made her tremble. He was well known in the ningen world. He was a corporate head of several businesses and one Mizuki's company dealt with on a regular basis. She stared at the picture on the computer screen and Anupu looked at her frown at the image.

"Is that the being?" He asked wrinkling his brow.

"Hai. He said he had been ningen at one time." Asuna replied.

"Mortal? I have not seen a bitten uppyr live long. None of them have been as strong as the source." Anupu stated arrogantly.

"Anupu my cousin is a bitten uppyr and she is almost as powerful as my mother. Eyal further changed her and he is half this thing. My question is what is the difference in a bitten and a born Ramanga? Does being born lock them into a humanoid form?" She asked.

"Very good questions that I have no answers for." He stated.

"I need to go to Tokyo for a bit, will you two be okay here?" She asked.

"Of course. He is fed and he is sleeping. I can handle one inpu pup my queen." He smirked.

"Ha ha." Asuna smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Asuna looked back at Chrestian's picture and the male Ramanga hid in plain sight it seemed. She ported to Tokyo and she was supervising the refitting of her home. Amedeo still lived in the same building but she had not seen him and only seen Aellae and Justinus. She cocked her head to the side and she felt Gabrielus.

"What happened femmina?" He asked softly.

"Whilst I was gone my home was entered and torn apart." She replied.

"Amedeo avoids you." Gabrielus stated under his breath.

"It is no matter Gabrielus. He may do as he wishes and I am not to impede him any longer. I can care for him and even love him from afar but I shall not kill myself with worry any longer." She shrugged.

"It is bull shit and we both know it." He growled at her and he left.

She stared straight ahead and she said nothing. She could not say anything anymore. In the youkai world their "divorce" was official and he was afforded all the financial well being he could ever want. Amedeo had done well in that respect and had married wealthy. His now former wife was one of the richest women in all of Asia if not the world. Her mind was only on her Ramanga issues and she stared at the door. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello." Asuna stated without thought.

"Have you thought on what I said?" The Ramanga asked.

"How did you get this number?" She demanded.

"You would be quite amazed what one can do with money. I asked you a question." Chrestian said.

"You tell me that you were mortal once and that this blood turns you into some manner of monster!" She growled into her smart phone.

"You turn into a giant dog. Your form is more benign I admit but who cares? I am in Tokyo and I will see you." He said hanging up.

She was being stared at by the youkai workers and she suddenly quit her penthouse. She was trembling and she did not realize it. Aizen scared her and these creatures scared her as well. This arena was quite closed and all connected in some screwed up way. This Chrestian was simply the most powerful underling she had ever faced. Asuna began to suspect that Eyal had not even tapped a third of his abilities because he was in denial. She walked out onto the street and the ningen and youkai went on about their lives.

"Your home was broken into by my frère. They are most insistent that you will be stopped." He said in her ear.

"Stopped from what?" She growled under her breath.

"Why from opening Terre de Brume." Chrestian stated softly.

"How many bitten Ramanga are there?" She asked in disgust.

"Truly powerful ones? Less then ten." He smiled.

She turned her head and stared at him. His light green eyes perused her up and down.

"You have an easier transporting ability." He said under his breath.

"And where pray tell am I supposed to port to?" Asuna asked in annoyance.

"I am staying at a hotel here in Tokyo. You can see my mind can you not? Empusae blood drinkers are so refreshing in their telepathy." He said running a finger along a seam on her shirt.

He allowed her to see his suite and she stepped into an alley. She ported them both and he stepped away from her when they appeared in the hotel. He went to a side board and poured himself some red wine and sipped on it.

"Why did you wish me here?" She asked tightly.

"Oh. This." He said closing the distance.

Asuna was on her back and on the floor instantly. The wind was knocked out of her and she gasped. Chrestian was kissing her throat and she was in shock.

"Normally do not bother you know." He whispered.

"Pardon?" She growled.

"Sex. I normally do not bother." He smirked sensually.

"Oh you think we are going to rut?" She asked frowning.

"Yes." He nodded with a soft smile.

"You are a fool…oh Kami!" She cried out loudly.

"Empusae are more powerful in mental powers but we have them." He said licking from the base of her throat up to her ear.

"Ramanga heal faster then anything I have ever seen." She cried out again.

"Yes. My brother in a way? Eyal as he came to be called…he is a powerful telepath?" Chrestian asked.

"Unbelievably powerful." Asuna nodded.

"Kerr is dead by the way. She had her time and fun with him. She ate him." He stated as he slowly pulled his red sweater off.

Her chest heaved and his skin was taut and sinewy muscle was what met her gaze.

"Why do this? Why do you dare even deign to have any sort of fascination with me?" She asked.

"The younger generations have forgotten what we are. Perhaps it is best that way but Ayille is angry. She is most angry that she has been forgotten. She is angry that you live again. She only sees herself as the most powerful uppyr queen." He said exposing her lace covered breasts.

"You queen is delusional." She retorted.

"I do agree. Look at this lovely skin. I did not want to cause you pain but you fought." He stated holding her gaze.

"I will always fight." Asuna hissed under her breath.

"And I will always wish to do this." Chrestian stated.

He had unbuttoned his fly and he took her hand gently. He wrapped it around him and her eyes widened.

"I have maintained my mortal appearance. How would you feel?" He asked moaning softly.

He moved swiftly and unnatural speed. He took her skirt from her and it was too soon but he did not heed Nobu's warnings; half the time she did not heed his warnings. He slipped inside of her and she panted out as he filled her deep and much.

"Feel so good. Your kind is made for this. You are made for love." He said throwing his head back and making an inhuman whine.

She was altered and he felt too good. He pulled her legs up and he moved deeply and his lips descended over hers. She groaned when their lips met and the push, drag and pull was heavenly. Chrestian was engaging his enemy and he decided that he had made the right decision. He was playing the situation perfectly but she felt too good. He was not giving up kissing her and his lips would trail from her mouth to throat. Asuna had thought to play the situation as well but she had been expertly maneuvered into this. She lifted her hips to meet his as the pleasure became too much.

"Finish! Kamis just finish!" She said as the quaking in her limbs became bad.

"Only wish to find what you all call Nirvana." He said into her throat.

"Too much!" Asuna snarled out softly as she bowed her entire body.

His hand began to knead her skin with the utmost gentleness and it was throwing her over in every way.

"Give me your all. Do it." Chrestian murmured passionately.

She lost her head. Her body was quaking badly and she was moaning uncontroablly. His push and pulling bringing her just that much closer and he did _things_ with his mind.

"Harder." Came her breathless plea.

"Harder? Speak with nastiness nymph. Speak with utter abandonment." He begged of her again licking up the column of her throat.

Her mind was blank and her heart thudding out of control.

"Fuck me harder! Please!" Asuna begged wildly.

Chrestian began to push deep and rotate a little. Again her whole body arched as the bliss consumed and annihilated her. The trembling and limb shaking took on harshness and Asuna's head shook side to side.

"Kami! Agggh!" She screamed out.

His own mind numbing bliss was dragged from him and he suddenly jerked back from her body. Chrestian made his own cries as his body released his thick, hot seed. Asuna's limbs twitched as she slowly came back to reality and she stared at his face. His eyes had an eerie glow and nothing close to blood letting had taken place.

"Why did you waste your climax?" She asked when her voice came back to normal.

"I am not your mate. We are blood drinkers and we procreate very easily or have you not noticed?" He whispered softly.

"Do not do that again!" She growled low in her throat.

"Do not what? Do not partake of heaven or waste my seed?" Chrestian asked licking his bottom lip.

She noticed his lip was swollen and he had apparently bit it.

"The latter but I should be telling you the former." Asuna snapped as she flattened him.

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and suckled it gently and then proceeded to kiss him mindlessly stupid. Their partially naked bodies were pressed together and he rolled them.

"This form is exquisite." She admitted.

"You like my humanoid form? I am so glad." He teased.

"Hai. You are beautiful and deadly." She whispered.

"I have been unfair really. I have used all my power to trap you and contain you. I have watched you for quite some time. Since the time you woke up again." Chrestian said flicking his thumb against her breast.

She watched his youthful and just pretty face lower his head to her breast and take the nipple between his teeth. Asuna's breath caught and she groaned as he nibbled. He slowly worked himself up to crazed frenzy as he suckled her hard. She gasped as it held a little pain but it became a burn that blossomed into rapture. He was feeding from her she realized and the pain had turned the tide into the exquisite. She knew her blood could harm him but only in certain ways. She lost it and she passed smooth out.

She woke up and she was in bed next to him. She could not believe his audacity and he was on the phone and a laptop.

"Yes, yes my frère I understand. Yes, I am in Tokyo and I have seen the empusae. Yes, she is busy and engaged at the moment." He said into his cell phone.

Asuna watched him smoothly lie to his own comrades and he finally hung up.

"They are pleased that your home was destroyed. Now I am supposed to meet with the CEO of Matsuda-Yamasaki today." He said slipping from the bed.

"You are to speak with my daughter Mizuki. Does she know you are youkai?" She demanded.

"Of course not. I can mask better then you." He smiled.

"How cute. Why are you doing this?" Asuna demanded.

"Because for once in this long life I wish for something different. I love Ayille in some ways but in others I hate her too. I wish for peace. How is that for an excuse?" He asked smiling softly.

"Did she make you?" Asuna demanded.

"Yes. Many eons ago." He nodded as he began to dress.

A blush stained her cheeks and Chrestian was very stunning. His body had been turned at the prime in his life and she perused him discreetly. He turned unashamed and her now blue eyes widened.

"Do you like this? Ayille did as well but I did not enjoy her. She is cruel. She loses interest in mating and enjoys only the eating. Pain is pleasure to her. I enjoyed this with you. I enjoyed the pleasure and bliss very much." He stared nearing the bed.

Her mind was numb and he was so forthcoming now that he was out in the open. She could not believe she had given in so easily. She tentatively lifted her hand and brushed his cheek. Almost inu like; he nuzzled her palm and she was so captivated by his almost innocent looks. She brushed her hand against his beautiful and now straining male flesh.

"I would enjoy nothing more then to stay and see how many times I could get you to speak lewd and passionate things but I do have to go to this meeting. It is worth billions of pounds and I have no wish to arouse the suspicions of my frère. I would gladly take a kiss though." He teased lightly brushing his thumb against her lips.

She pressed her lips to his and Chrestian's tongue sought hers. It was slow and languid as he stroked his organ to hers. This beast; this Ramanga was making her weak in the knees and he slowly pulled away from her lips.

"Have a lovely day." He said with the gentleness.

Chrestian pulled away from her mouth and he went to dress. She scrambled for her clothes and she stole a look at his phone while he showered. The last number was from America and she memorized the number. She grabbed her clothes and ported.

Asuna was in Buda and she was tapping away on Eyal's computer. She could not tell him that she had fornicated with Ayille's bitten and that it had mind shattering. She also could not tell him that a bitten Ramanga was more powerful then he was at the moment and she also could not tell him that she would defend Chrestian with her life. She could not explain it and it made her nuts. Eyal watched her search something and he felt something immensely off but he could not explain anything either. He was beginning to wonder at his own heritage and he wondered if he did need to make an alliance with other blood drinkers. She was working diligently and seemed oblivious of everything.

"Who is Kameron Stone?" He asked.

"Ramanga." She said without looking.

"What do you mean Ramanga?" Eyal demanded.

"My darling you are not that old in comparison to some of these creatures and I used to be terrified of your alter ego. You in your wraith possessed days is nothing, I mean nothing like these things. You are a babe in comparison." Asuna murmured as she typed.

"What is it you know?" He growled.

"I have told you that you are only half Ramanga. I have figured out why Akemi is now so powerful and it is because you gave her your blood and you have only tapped a portion of your power. Your yoki is trained but the potential is not even close." She explained.

She had repeated his own words that he had spoken to her centuries ago. It hurt his male pride that his wife was telling him that he was young, inexperienced, and naive all over again. She turned his laptop around and she showed him a picture of Kameron Stone.

"Chrestian calls his bitten brothers frère. Your birth mother devoured Kerr and she made several of these companions who are loyal to her. Chrestian is the one who attacked me. You and Grigory were not supposed to be so strong; female Ramanga are typically stronger and you two defied the norm. Chrestian convinced your mother and sire to leave you all in hopes you would survive." She explained.

"This Chrestian is a brother of sorts?" Eyal asked in horror.

"I suppose. He is your birth mother's turnling but Eyal they are nothing like you. They change form into those kumori type things and they can maintain their ningen appearances. Their power is unreal and they are dangerous." She said softly.

"Chrestian Stone is a British businessman. I have seen his pictures many times. You are telling me that my birth mother's blood flows in his veins?" He demanded.

She nodded and his face dropped.

"I am not these creatures! I refuse to believe that I am this thing. I will never claim it and I will lead my own people against. If she intended to devour me then I shall see to it that she does not ever see the light of day again!" He growled low in his throat.

"Your upbringing was horrid but Eyal it gave you morals." She replied.

"Thank God! Tell me how to kill these beasts!" He demanded.

She watched him become immersed in her research and he read her notes. He had learned Japanese well and he read her handwriting. She was linking the players in an ancient uprising and he was astonished. It all went back to the banishing of the ekimmu and he could see how thousands of years had become one long battle ground. Eyal knew that even worse battles were on the horizon. He actually looked forward to killing his own mother.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Asuna faces the Ramanga and demands some answers as Eyal too faces off with half of what he is. Personal lives and ancient history is repeated as the Panyu twins deal with their own issues. Apollo further helps the inu-empusae. Reconciliation is achieved as another relationship is torn asunder. Further truths as the history of the oldest of youkai is revealed. Thank you for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think!

Broken Dreams and Retelling of Ancient Tomes

Mizuki had rushed to the meeting and she was pulling on her heel. Ever since she had forced a reckoning with Renshu and Karu; her life was perfect. She had found them in the shower and somehow she had ended up pulled in and in the middle of a very erotic and provocative threesome. She loved being mated to them both and her mind was being constantly blown with wild and awesome rutting. She smiled to herself and she had wished she had given into her desires sooner. She now knew what her mother had and she could only think, awesome! She entered the board meeting and Kaz was not there. She knew him and Hiroto had gone to the past. She sighed and she saw Karu and he was immaculate in his black suit and he winked at his mate. She actually blushed and she sat down next to him.

"Welcome to Tokyo Mister Stone." Mizuki said as she sat down.

"Hello Miss Orlovich. I was here to sign the acquisition papers and then I would very much enjoy a respite in this lovely city." Chrestian smiled warmly.

Mizuki smiled at the young man and he was always pleasant. She hated dealing with his older brother who was an ass. Chrestian signed his name and he wore a dark grey suit. She was shocked when the board room door opened and surprisingly her mother walked in.

"Haha?" She asked in Japanese.

"Hai. Hello Chrestian. I do believe we should talk." Asuna said narrowing blue eyes.

Karu had not seen his step-mother/mother in law since she had recovered her memories. She was amazing to stare at with her intense hued eyes and now she was here interrupting a lucrative deal.

"Lady Asuna. Now is not the time. I am sorry Mister Stone but this is Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing. She is a major share holder in the company." He tried to explain.

"Do not be impertinent Karu. Mister Stone knows exactly who and what I am, do you not Chrestian?" She asked crossing her arms.

Mizuki's mouth dropped open and she only knew the blonde man to be a ningen who was fabulously wealthy with keen business sense.

"It would seem so empusae dog." Chrestian said smiling softly.

Karu's mouth dropped open and they both stared at the man.

"I did a little research since it seems to be your policy to be out in the public. Kameron is your head of this fucked up little deal is he not?" Asuna asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Haha!" Mizuki cried.

Asuna put up her hand and she stared at Chrestian with anger.

"Since it was your family who decided to tear up my home then write a check to pay for my repairs." She snapped.

Mizuki looked at Chrestian and he smiled as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a check book.

"Who do I make the check out to? Do daemons actually have bank accounts and birth records?" He asked politely.

"Hai. You should know Chrestian but was your birth actually recorded five thousand years ago?" She asked in a sarcastic snit.

"Actually yes, in a small little town in Norway. Not really very organized you know but we could scratch on stones." He smiled warmly.

"You are a youkai?" Mizuki stuttered.

"Why yes Miss Orlovich but your mother was so kind to out me." He smiled.

"What the fuck?" Karu asked.

"It is quite simply really. I made myself known to her and I have been dealing with you all for years to keep an eye on the family. I really did not put two and two together until the eighteenth century of who she really was or had been but then she was not aware herself." He said tapping his pen against the check book.

"So Ayille has known for some time?" She demanded.

"No. Ayille just woke up this decade. That Shouten Raganos woke her up. She did not lie about that and she grew curious about the child she abandoned. She had heard how strong he became. It was such a disappointment to her to know that I and my frère were still more powerful." He shrugged.

"You bastard!" Asuna growled.

"Really now? You call me a bastard? You who would open Terre de Brume for one little ekimmu." He said raising a blonde brow.

"What?" Mizuki cried.

"He is innocent! He and Arianrhod were innocent!" She said in anger.

"Truly? I was not there but Ayille was. You two had too much power concentrated in one family. Much like now. Too much power and I was told you deigned to give the younger blood drinkers more freedom. How kind of your goddess self. Well Ayille was born and did not love you. She did not revere the mother. She revered herself." He shrugged.

"The mother?" She asked stunned.

"That is what you were called. You were not really but your power over other blood drinkers was profound. I again am told it took about twenty infants to bring you down and you still killed Bilae. Amazing." He said in genuine awe.

"How dare you!" She said in fury.

"No. I am only telling you what I know. I have no will left for the blood shed and the intrigue. I told you I would rather lay you down and feel emotion instead of feed the hunger." He said honestly.

Mizuki and Karu stared at each other and then the other two in the room. This was huge and it was scary she realized. Asuna stood there with arms crossed and a very pissed off look on her face. Chrestian stood up and handed her the check to which she promptly tore up. He smiled a little and she neared him. She said something cold and hateful in another language and he in turn held her face. She suddenly ported out with him and Mizuki got the check pieced back together.

"He wrote it for a billion yen." She said dropping her jaw.

"Hai well that is nothing to what your mother has." Karu said.

"But a billion just to redo her penthouse? Shit! I want that kind of budget." She whistled.

"Are you saying we need a bigger place?" Her mate asked.

"Actually hai. I am thinking we need an honest to Kami house now. I am pregnant again." Mizuki smiled.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. I was masking." She said placing his hand over her belly.

"Oh Mizuki! My son? You are giving me a son?" He asked surprised.

"Hai." She nodded.

Karu kissed his mate passionately and Renshu felt his joy. He smiled on his side of town and he had already known but she had begged him to keep it from Karu for a little while. Renshu felt blessed from his own screwed up parentage but he was happy. He would kill for this continued happiness he knew.

Asuna shoved Chrestian away from her and she was furious and she still did not have all her memories and she knew she may never. The Ramanga neared her and ripped open her formal hanfu and kissed her. She had brought him to her just barley finished penthouse and he wanted her so badly. She whined into his mouth and she helped him slip the jacket off and she ripped open his button down shirt.

"You want me too." He whispered against her throat.

"I have no idea what pull you have over me." Asuna growled.

"Desire. Want. Need. Passion. Consumption. Take your pick Asuna or Isha. What name shall I call you?" He asked cupping her breasts and sliding his hands to squeeze her butt cheeks.

"Asuna." She moaned softly.

"I am going to lay down on this piece of furniture and I am going to slide my cock into you. I am going to watch you melt in your need to climax and scream for me." He whispered as his eyes glowed.

She whimpered and he did not take his time. Chrestian moved slightly hard to bring her body close to shatter. He had laid her back on her Western style dining table and moved his organ with profound lust and desire. Asuna could not figure out what it was with this man and she figured Ayille must have felt lust when she saw him.

"Yes but as I told you it quickly waned. I hated her for turning me. I enjoyed my life as a human. Oh you feel marvelous." He said groaning out.

They both husked and whined out as the crescendo was coming up fast and her eyes opened wide and they were green. He was mystified and she growled low in her throat over and over. He felt his own massive orgasm building and he tried to jerk back from her body and she wrapped her legs around his hips tightly. Chrestian's eyes widened in a slight panic and he shook his head violently "no" but she sat up a little and crashed her mouth to his. She bit into his tongue and he was seized up in the most potent form of bliss he had ever experienced. He had never felt the bite of an empusae and ripped his lips away from hers. His eyes were yellowish in his beast and he rasped out animal like cries. She threw her head back and cried out as she felt him caught up in her throes and he stiffened. She felt his climax and the heat of it made her scream. Her claws had gouged the fine hard wood of her table and he gripped her tightly as his semen spilled deeply. He was gasping and he stared at her. They were sweaty and he crashed his lips against hers.

Eyal was impatient and he had not heard from his wife in a day or two. Her current actions were making him nervous and he ported to Tokyo. He checked her mansion in the small city of Karakura Town first and then went to her Tokyo penthouse. He knocked on her door and she groggily answered it. Eyal tapped his foot and she stepped aside so he could enter. Chrestian was dressed properly and sitting on her sofa as the uppyr ruler entered. Eyal narrowed his eyes and he hissed out.

"Hello Eyal; son of Ayille. I am Chrestian Stone." He said inclining his head.

"Did you attack my wife?" He snarled.

"I did." The bitten Ramanga stated with a grin.

Eyal had him against a wall in a second and Chrestian's eyes widened. Ayille had said he was not that strong but it was not so. This being oozed power and the mental forced he exerted was crushing.

"Why are you here?" He growled.

"Ask your wife. She brought me here." He shrugged a little.

"Asuna?" He asked horrified.

"I had questions Eyal." She mumbled.

"I will kill you!" The uppyr ruler snarled.

His hand was wrapped around his throat and he was thrown backwards hard. Asuna tried to come between them and she was thrown too but he did not hurt her. Eyal had a novel idea and he cut his own palm. Chrestian looked quite frightened and Eyal smirked.

"So my blood is toxic to you? How good to know. Should you like a drink?" He asked grinning cruelly.

"Eyal stop! He is not our enemy! Damn it, I said stop." Asuna yelled jerking him back.

Chrestian slid down the wall and he stared up into very angry brown eyes that were straining to change to red.

"You took her blood and actually tried to eat on her?" He asked.

"This coming from the Tepest? Are you so judgmental? I am only what I am the same as you!" Chrestian hissed.

"I am birthed you fucking monster! I have seen a depiction of what you turn into! I have no such thing." He said coldly.

"Really? You think? You are such a deprived fool. You are Ramanga and you have that form. You have never changed. You are just as much an animal as I am." He smiled.

Eyal punched the blonde man and Asuna caught his fist. It took all her strength to pull him off of Chrestian and he snarled at her.

"You married me Asuna! Mine! Do you hear me you worthless turnling? MINE!" He snarled wildly.

"Eyal!" She yelled.

Chrestian knew a challenge and he bowed his head. Ayille did not truly know how powerful her sole surviving child was and he knew she would grow quite interested. Asuna stared at him and begged him with her mind. He again bowed his head and he stood up.

"I have to go." He said bowing and he ported out.

Eyal whirled on her and he grabbed her up. She was suddenly very nervous but he ripped open her robe and looked for bite marks. He found none and he proceeded to watch her face fall.

"Eyal!" She cried out.

"Mine." He said with red eyes.

Asuna was suddenly bent over the back of her sofa and she was yelping out. He was in a rage but he was asserting his will over her. He was taking her in the midst of anger but he was not hurting her. She was crying out for him and he heard her pleading tone. He heard her need in her voice and he ran his fingers along her spine. She cried out wildly and he found the site so beautiful.

"Asuna." He said moaning.

"Eyal! Oh Kami. Kami! Hai!" She screamed out for him.

He let loose his telekinesis and she screamed herself hoarse. Their bodies became totally slick and he shouted out a long gasp as the finale shattered him emotionally. He bent over her body and sank his fangs into her juncture and she screamed out weakly in utter rapture. He picked her up and they collapsed on her new bed. He pulled her close to him and he breathed in her scent.

"I love you. Asuna, I love you." He said fiercely.

"Hai. I love you too." She sighed softly.

He fell into a light sleep and they were soon in oblivion.

Her personal life was a mess with Eyal and she had gone back in time and she was determined to crack the fracture. She would knock Apollo into next week if he tried to stop her. She had a look of concentration on her face as she meditated. Julianus was nearby but still far enough away she would not sense him. He watched her do some exotic moves and his chest ached. She looked well and he saw a greenish aura surround her hands. She unleashed her yoki on the fracture and it only absorbed it. She stomped her foot in anger and the basilisk ruler had a small smile on his face. His shoulders fell and he turned to leave.

"Julianus?" She called.

He turned and she was now closer to him. Her silver hair was pulled up and he saw the elegant column of her neck.

"Si femmina. I felt your presence but I am leaving you alone." Julianus replied softly.

"I am sorry I hurt you." Asuna blurted.

"Why? You were honest. I am leaving now." He said bowing.

Tears stung her eyes and she looked down.

"I have found out more of the Ramanga. I would bet that Apollo keeps this fracture sealed to keep the veils between the planes intact. It is the only thing I can come up with." She said in a monotone.

"Your hands are full femmina. I told you I respect your abilities. You gave me several days that made me ache and desire. You said things that made me want and now you shut yourself away. I get it. I am no simpleton." He said staring up.

"I lost someone who I loved desperately and when I tried to protect him; he told me that I emasculated him. He stated that I was too bullish. I went through hell to pull him back from the abyss and he was angry at me for it!" She cried out.

"Basilisk?" He asked almost jealously.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Return to your life and we shall both forget we acted the fools, si?" He said turning on his heal.

"He asked for a divorce! I gave it to him. I refuse to be accused of emasculating him when he is such a fool at times." Asuna said in a bitten off tone.

"We basilisk have our pride femmina. You may not understand it but we do." He said crossing his arms.

"And I do not? I am not a weak onna and I shall not act as such. I do not want to hurt anymore too Julianus." She admitted.

"I see your point but you run away. I do not give myself over to whims of lust and fancy very often and I did so with you. I attempted to tell myself that it was something more; something deeper but I the fool, no?" He asked.

Asuna's chest heaved with emotion and she stepped forward. She moved with speed and sank her fangs deeply into his juncture. Juilianus was stunned in more then one way and her bite crippled him.

"SI!" He screamed out as his blood spilled from the wound.

It made her crazed and she ported them to his palace bedroom. He felt his bed underneath his back and she ripped his chiton wide open. His eyes opened and he saw her eyes green-blue as she lifted her hand. She bit several claws off and his breath caught. Asuna wrapped her hand around his arousal and the black basilisk cried out.

"Femmina. I did not intend this." Julianus cried out.

"Truly? Well basilisk you got it!" Asuna said meanly.

The cane-empusae used her middle finger to tease his entrance as he whimpered.

"Please do not tease me." He begged with neediness.

"Breathe rex." She commanded.

Julianus breathed in a deep gasp and she slipped her finger in. His mind was clouded as she touched him.

"Nngh!" He moaned out.

She had found his prostate and proceeded to curl her finger against it. Julianus was whimpering and sucking down deep breaths as if air was a precious commodity.

"Please!" He growled out as he lifted his head.

Her only response was to slip another finger into his passage and his body bowed as she expertly explored him. The spikes of pleasure made his mind primitive and his voice rough.

"Give me absolution!" Julianus screamed out.

"Really? So soon?" Asuna whispered seductively.

"Si! I beg you femmina!" He growled out almost painful to hear.

He watched as she used the tip of her tongue to run from the base of his phallus to the tip and she teasingly licked at his slit. Asuna watched his cock jump and she lowered her lips to one testicle. Julianus had always been pleased with his physical life but meeting her had ruined him. She suckled him as the pressure in his belly and groin grew. His body was tight as tremors of lustful pleasure coursed through him and she made her own noises. It sounded as if she was truly enjoying her meal and Julianus thrashed his head side to side. Smashed and obliterated is what he felt and never did it feel like this with any basilisk femmina. Never did he beg for the end and never did he crave the smothering heat. He felt like he was falling and his head was aching acutely. Julianus had no sense of anything firm and he was deliriously dizzy. She had taken his other testicle into her mouth and lavished her moist suckling on it as well. Asuna had managed to get herself into a lust as she released his other stone. She stared at his beautiful staff and sudden aching took hold in her and she went to licking along his inner thigh. He actually snarled at her and Julianus was panting wildly as he felt fangs drag across his tender skin.

"Do it! Bite me! Do something! Gods damn you! Make me your slave! I do not care femmina. Let me feel something besides this torture!" He snarled at her.

His eyes had taken on a purely reptilian look and her eyes held his as she lifted her bloody lips.

"You wish something? What is it you wish?" She asked darting her tongue along his purplish colored cock.

"Annihilate me in your sweltering sheath! Liberate and give me relief from this torturous throbbing!" He growled and moaned as she eyed him.

Asuna blinked as she took in his eloquent words. His plea was downright filthy in an erotic choice of proper language. It made her salivate she realized and she licked around his weeping head and then swallowed him. His scream rent the large airy room and he was lost in his need. She began a slow pace where she used her tongue to swirl and her teeth to gently drag along his sensitive skin. She hollowed her cheeks as she slowly went down him fully and he gasped harder and harder. She began a harsh pace and he could feel the blinding rush coming on him. Asuna noticed how tense his body was and she withdrew her fingers and she let him go. His cock pulsed with his climax almost reached but denied. Julianus shouted out in agony and he actually let loose a sob.

"I need…I need to release. Pl-lease!" He begged crazed.

Asuna made him immobile with only her will and she stripped out of her clothes. She ran fingers through her slippery essence and he moaned out. He cursed in serpent's tongue and in Latin. His need was so great that he feared he could not control himself at all. Asuna smeared his lips and he viciously sucked her long fingers into his mouth aggressively. She watched him and he was so beautiful in a debauched and needy way. She climbed into his lap and she used his crown to rub against her labia. Julianus bit out groans and yelps as the shocks to his over sensitized cock was excruciating now.

"Julianus?" She gasped softly.

"Si? Huh? Please!" He mewled totally out of it.

The half cane female sheathed him within her deep and his cock head bumped her cervix. His snarl was unreal as tremors of rapture coursed through him. The heat alone made him insane. She cut down her forearm and she pulled him up. Julianus totally unleashed and he licked at the dark red blood and sucked on the wound insistently and she threw her head back and whined in ecstasy. His hands held her shoulder blades and his wrapped his lips around a pert pink tip and lost himself to her feminine body. His snarls and growls were animal like and their pelvises ground against the other. Julianus was bordering on loosing his head totally and every flick of his tongue or deep suckle made him just that much more insane. Asuna ground down as he snapped his hips up. She was yelping harder and harder as the crushing pleasure made them both race towards the finish. Both youkai were in deep and he felt his pulse erratic. Julianus left her breasts and crushed her in his arms and he let loose totally. He rolled them and he began a frantic pace and the term "fucking" suddenly applied. He took her hard and without mercy but she was screaming. Asuna's body began a long convulsion and Julianus was being killed he thought. He pressed his forehead to hers hard and he rasped out as their realities became bent and skewed in a nutsy way and he crashed harder then he ever had. With a final snap of his hips; his seed expelled from him violently and he weakly cried out. She seized up on him again and the black haired basilisk passed out. Asuna did not mean to rake her claws down his back but she did as her final orgasm sent her into oblivion as well.

Julianus woke up and his mouth was parched and the sun was high. Never in his life had amor been that fantastic. He felt shame at that thought because he had loved Antonia so ardently but he was smitten with the cane-empusae. Asuna was sleeping still and he made himself get up. He winced and his back had claw marks down it and his neck was bitten as well. He went to a polished bronze mirror and looked at himself and she had bitten into his neck viciously. He frowned and he pulled on a long loose tunic and belted it. Julianus then went to a side table and poured some wine. He downed the red liquid in a long swig and he was startled to see her awake.

"Femmina." He said wiping his mouth.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Should you like some food?" Julianus asked.

"Hai." Asuna said eyeing him.

"How do you feel?" He asked absent mindedly.

"What bothers you Julianus? You wished for it. I heard your mind. You wanted to feel me again." She said flatly.

His eyes met hers and they were his normal light red. He was suddenly drained and exhausted from the most draining encounter he had ever had.

"You are angry femmina. It was spectacular but you feel such blistering anger." He said softly.

"I am angry at much and feeling out of sorts. It is not directed at you." Asuna said taking his glass and pouring herself some.

"Are we strangers again femmina?" Julianus asked in a trembling tone.

"I should never have engaged you in the first place Julianus but I did. I cannot explain my wanton behavior as it is deplorable in all honesty. If you must know the truth then Gabrielus is my lover and Valerian one of my mates. The other man I divorced was also a basilisk. So go ahead and judge." She said short tempered.

"I am basilisk femmina but I am not without intelligence. Who is this man that you hold such feeling for?" He demanded and he felt his own bitter rage suddenly.

"What does it matter? He is nothing to me anymore!" She growled.

"Because you obviously still love him and feel resentment towards me." He said in a low tone.

"I am not from this era Julianus. The era I am from is very far in a distant time frame. The basilisk I met was after your time." She said flatly.

He blinked and he suddenly understood only too well.

"Please tell me that my boys are adults." He said choking.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I see. Very good then." Julianus said feeling sick suddenly.

"Amedeo is an excellent ruler." She said softly.

It was as if a light bulb went off and he jerked his head up. She had said Amedeo and the way she said it made his stomach roll.

"You know my Amedeo?" He asked stunned.

"Well enough." She said tightly.

"He is the basilisk! You married my son?" He asked in a raw voice.

"I met him in Japan. He was in hibernation and I heard his heart beat and felt his aura. He flatly told me that I could not possibly do either. He also arrogantly told me that most mammals were weak and beneath him. He had slept because his world fell apart when he fell in love with Valentina. He, like you, fell in love with the enemy. She was beautiful and I have seen her in his memories many times. She was a good and proper mate and wife. Nothing like me and he makes me remember that but the man he stole her from is his bitterest enemy." She explained softly.

"The wyvern?" Julianus asked in a trance like voice.

"Hai. Drostan Mochrie. I had no care beyond the fact that Drostan had stolen my cousin Akemi from the Asian dragon lord named Ryukotsusei. He took her and forced himself upon her. She is a bitten empusae and he used her ill. He begot her with child and tried to force a mating upon her. I helped her get her son back and he in turn did not like me. I hate him with a passion but he found Amedeo one day in the forest outside of Ryukotsusei's castle and he kidnapped Justinus; who is my son by way of Amedeo. I grew out of my mind and crazed. I said terrible things to Amedeo and we went to retrieve Justinus. Drostan had smothered the life right out of him. My retarded mate had his general run him through because he could not take the pain. I was angry; I was so furiously angry that I went to Delphi and contacted Apollo. He sent me back and I learned everything about Amedeo Servius. I learned everything I could so I could defeat Drostan and I learned to be terrified. He is good. He is kind and he is moral. I felt I had to protect him. He had suffered enough in his life and I wanted to make it right. He had lost you as a young man and made rex at a young age. He was a very good one but he was too kind to those who would have killed and hurt him." Asuna explained in a long winded story.

"Who?" Julianus asked in a weak voice.

"It does not matter. I killed the bastard." She said walking past him.

"You and Amedeo have one son?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"One son and one daughter; Justinus and Aellae." She replied.

"You still love him. You should not accept his anger." He said in a rough tone.

"I am tired Julianus. I am tired of doing nothing but fight with him. I am no Valentina. I am not angry with her memory at all and I think he would be happy if I can find a way to save her. I was a nice distraction from his pain. She provided him eleven children and he loved her. She did not give him grief and she only made him happy. They were crazy in love and I feel the same from you about Amedeo's mother. So this is what you see. You loved Antonia and I am naught but something to give you pleasure. Take it freely and try to find another basilisk onna you love as much." Asuna said with such bitterness.

"I cannot breathe." He said suddenly leaving his rooms.

She sighed and she had already put her white hanfu on but she finished tying her obi and she fixed her hair. Her mind was in turmoil and she sighed loudly. She had told him the truth and felt worse for it. Now the idea of trying to save Valentina entered her brain and she began to think it was the best idea. She ported out of Julianus's palace and she sat back against an olive tree. Tears fell down her face and nothing was better with things in any arena of her life and she laid her head in her lap and sobbed.

She had returned to the modern era having accomplished absolutely nothing. She was in her Tokyo penthouse and she was working on a GPS map of a small area in the Manchurian range she was searching. She heard knocking on her door and she waved it open with her hand. Amedeo was in the door with Aellae and Justinus. She looked up and she smiled at her children.

"Hello!" She said as they ran to her.

Amedeo wanted to speak but he did not. He bowed and he left. She felt anger enter her chest and she stood up.

"Justinus please take sissy to nanny and I will be right back." She commanded.

"Papa miss you Haha." He whispered.

She nodded and she ported to Amedeo's apartment. She knocked loudly and he answered. He seemed a little surprised and he just blinked.

"You are an idiot." She growled low in her throat.

"Am I? Well it does not matter anymore does it femmina?" He asked bored.

"You are the one who asked for this. You are the one who wished for us to be no more. You are the one who could not handle…" Asuna said starting on a tirade.

"I did what? I could not handle my femmina acting like I was a pansy little bitch?" Amedeo asked in sarcasm.

"I suppose so. I was not your beloved and just a very good fuck. The stupid little mammal even provided you with two more children." She said in bitterness.

Amedeo was torn between supreme anger and the desire to wring her neck. He instead slapped her hard. She wiped a little blood from her mouth and she shut away her feeling of betrayal.

"I want you happy. I obviously did not do so and so I shall see to it that you are. I am saddened to think that my need to see you so made you so angry. I am glad though that you love the children I provided you. I am above anything a friend now. I shall leave so my presence does not offend you." She said bowing low.

"Why did you have to shut me away?" He asked in a low hiss.

"Because no matter what you did; you were always in danger! When I went to inter your ashes; I buried them in Rome near the temple where I knew Valentina and your children had been. I sobbed and I realized that was where you truly belonged." She said in an angry tone.

"You do not get it! You never will it seems. I am sick of your arrogance and your total lack of understanding of what makes me, me! Femmina you do not stop long enough to ask or to try and interpret anything correctly. If you had asked my feelings and thoughts then you would have known I wished to be near you but you get to play the hero as always. It is this femmina who has to save the world. Well I am sick of trying to keep up with a fucking goddess who plays with her admirers from time to time. I deserve better!" He snarled out.

"Fine then. I am not worth it. Truly, all I wish is for your happiness. I hope to the Kamis you can find it. I loved you so much and hai, I did become overbearing. I wanted to have you left and around so that I could show you but you shall do as you please. I get that and I see that I did nothing but make you miserable. Good day." She said stiffly.

"Why did you bother to go back if all you intended was to make me hate you?" He asked coldly.

Tears stung her eyes and she again bowed. She left his apartment and he was still simmering. He suddenly followed her out of his grand place and he slammed her hard against the wall of his hallway. She growled at him and he saw a tear spill down her cheek. Asuna stared at his dark red eyes and she could see a similar curve of his jaw and his eyes looked very similar to Julianus. She leaned forward and she could not help it. She began to kiss at his lips and Amedeo wanted to be angry. His now ex-wife jerked him forward and her hands became buried in his black-red hair. Asuna gasped against his mouth and his lips had thinned in his anger but their chemistry was explosive.

"I love you." She said choking back sobs.

"Si but it was not enough was it?" Amedeo asked.

"I did not call this off!" Asuna said emotionally.

"Si correct but I am tired of being shut away. I am tired of being placated. I am tired of the femmina I loved more then anything shut me out and away. I am a man femmina. I am more then something then what you have turned me into." He said with vehemence.

Tears fell down her face in torrents and she snarled out. She shoved him off of her and she was blinded by too many tears. She did not make it far as she fell back against a wall and she slipped down it and sobbed wildly. Amedeo was stunned at her show of emotion and his heart ached.

"I did not know how else to deal with my fears. He wants you dead and he is a slippery bastard. I saw you dead. I saw you dead!" She said screaming at him.

"Femmina, I have had the same fears about you! I have feared the same too and I have felt helpless because you will not allow me to help you." He yelled back.

"Well congratulations! You win! Go ahead and die you son of a bitch. It is not my place to give one damn anymore. You could not stand my care. Go to hell!" She said making herself get up.

She went to storm away and he grabbed her middle. Amedeo was now an emotional mess and he nuzzled her ear in a need to feel.

"I fell in love with you back then femmina. I fell in love with you right before I went to that accursed place. I hunted you for months before I left. I woke up one night and you made amor to me. We made amor and you left me then too. I know why you did but do you have any idea what you have done to me? My whole adult life you plagued me! I know I was addicted to the taste of you but I wanted the femmina so fucking badly and always! Mochrie was my problem and you will not allow me to avenge my other femmina at all. You take it on you and how am I supposed to feel?" Amedeo demanded harshly in her ear.

"We divorced as you wished. Leave me alone and I shall do the same. You see me as a ball busting bitch and I see you as a supreme idiot!" She said growling out.

He released her and she might as well have slapped him. She was rooted and he was too emotionally charged to move either.

"Why do you bother femmina? What is the point of hurling insults?" He demanded.

"I do not know. I have to go and do something constructive besides give a fig about a suicidal basilisk asshole." She snarled and she did stalk off.

He was wounded him and he had promised himself to be cordial. His damn heart was breaking all over again and she had just shredded him. It did not seem as though anything would change but he refused to change himself for the likes of her. He had been a good rex and a good warrior. He had lived a long while and he did not need her permission for anything.

She could not stop crying and that infuriated her. When she had fallen so hard for him she did not know but she had ported her children to Karakura Town and she was throwing her own property. She was actually destroying her revamped penthouse. She ended up throwing a statue of an inugami out her window and she was loosing control of her emotions and yoki. Asuna threw herself on her bed and wept bitterly. Luckily Gabrielus and Valerian were busy elsewhere and she curled up on her bed. She fell asleep that way and the time grew deep into the night. She was sleeping and she was awakened by an unreal pressure and build up of pleasure. She had woken to a pinch but now she was sweating so badly and she was barely able to draw up her legs.

"Help me." She gasped.

"Help?" She heard in her ear.

"Who?" Asuna gasped as the spikes began to overwhelm her senses.

"I am hurt! You ask who? Well I am not telling then. Oh you are going to gush all over your pretty bed clothes." The masculine voice said.

She could not see clearly and by his actions she could tell she did know him but he took that second to slip fingers into her. She snapped and she was taken in waves of raw ecstasy. She screamed in raptures but it was not stopping. The male who was shrouded smirked. He had to step in because she was being stupid and would not listen to reason. Asuna was shaking violently in the powerful orgasm and he had to stop himself from drinking it. He growled softly and continued his "help".

Amedeo heard the scream. He did not know why he heard the scream but he could not tell if it was one of pain. She was on her bed and his eyes took on a darker hue of red. He was speechless and instantly rock hard. He did not see anyone but her as she experienced rapture. Asuna could see him and she whined out. His mouth dropped open a little and he was caught up in the desire to just take her. The yoki veiled man rolled his eyes and caused her to have another powerful release and Amedeo neared the bed. He gasped softly and her body was weeping copious amounts.

"Amedeo! Please. Kami need you!" She gasped out.

She was suddenly released from whatever hold and she was on the basilisk in a heartbeat. His own yell echoed almost as she drank his blood. Asuna had sunk her fangs into his chest after ripping his black tee shirt. She was in such a sexual and blood lust that she was not thinking at all. She bared his raging cock and Asuna jerked him down to her lips. He groaned as if wounded and he snapped his hips hard. She screamed again as the pace was sudden and her love filled her over and over. Amedeo had not a clue how this happened and he was about to loose his mind. Her sheath clutched him so damn hard in spasms of rapturous delight and she was again biting him. The basilisk filled her almost violently as her claws raked down his back and she buried her fangs hard into his neck. He held on for dear life as he came hard. ferociously hard. He staggered and fell against her bed and pinned her there. He was snoring loudly and she was leaking tears from her eyes. The other youkai grinned and he left.

She appeared in Delphi and she was certain he had stepped in. Amedeo and she had taken each other several more times before he had left. They were not fighting bitterly at the moment but they still had much to work out. What she found startled her and she was staring at a sleeping serpent that was huge. His colors were brilliant in shades of green, gold, and black. This was the most snake like creature she had seen in the ancient types of youkai and she trembled. She knew this was Apollo's true form and suddenly the beast lifted his head. Its forked tongue slipped out and he neared her head.

"Fear me?" He lisped.

"Not really. Your size belies your ego." Asuna said crossing her arms.

She heard a choking sound and realized he was laughing. He suddenly began to wrap himself around her and she stared at deep amber eyes.

"I want to see your true form in your humanoid one." She said in a pissy tone.

"Why?" Apollo lisped.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"I am so proud! You figured it out." He laughed again.

A giant snake like being laughing was unreal to her and he finally changed form. Before her stood a young looking man with bronze colored hair and amber eyes. His skin had an unusual cast to it as well. It appeared more golden and she realized he did not appear fully ningen when humanoid.

"No wonder you change your appearance." She said in understanding.

"Yes now you see it and I was sleeping. I hate to be such a grump but I am truly tired." He smirked.

"Did you enjoy touching me?" Asuna asked coldly.

"I only did what I had to do. You accuse him of being an idiot when it is just as much you." Apollo smiled.

The former "god" was slammed hard against a rock face and he thrilled at her power. She was mad and he had not anticipated that. He usually predicted everything and her showing up here seemed out of the norm.

"You had good sex did you not?" He asked smirking.

"That is not the point! Did you get off?" She asked almost mortified.

"No. I was not there to get off as you say. I was only righting stubbornness." He shrugged.

"Did you wish to?" She asked flatly.

"You are a beautiful woman and when you were you at one time then yes, I had you. I was very much into spreading open your thighs and making you scream. Quite a sight you know and Gwydion loved to watch you being taken as long as he took you first." He husked.

She stumbled backwards and she stared at him as if he was crazy.

"I only wished to help. This is another lifetime for you and I am not stupid. You have been her but give some of us enough credit to know the difference." Apollo said rolling his eyes.

"You are an asshole." Asuna growled.

"Yes yes my dear but everybody has one do they not?" He quipped.

She punched him and he laughed in delight. He suddenly appeared behind her and she snarled at him.

"You are so fun!" He purred.

"Why are you such an idiot?" She demanded as he stared at his claws.

"I am an idiot? I am quite certain that was you. You are so over the top Lady Asuna aka Arianrhod. You have such a nasty temper but when you should be on your back enjoying your men…you are here beating up on a poor pythos." He smirked sensuous lips.

"Cretin!" She snarled.

"Blah blah blah." He rolled his eyes.

She noticed he only wore a loin cloth type material over him and she figured because he did not really need much else.

"Why are you down in a hole when you are a serpent?" She demanded.

"Oh good question! Because I am pythos and I am old." He smirked.

She was furious with him and she shoved him against the rock wall again. She was against him and she breathed against his mouth.

"You think to interfere in my life snake?" She demanded.

"Do not start something you cannot handle Asuna." He said deadly serious.

"Oh really? You think I cannot handle the likes of you?" Asuna demanded in anger.'

"I think I am a much older daemon then you and you are but a young little child. Go on about your business." He commanded.

She smashed her lips to his and he at first did nothing but it was soon wild. He had gotten himself worked up and she was here now; kissing him. He grabbed her flush and his hands came up to hold her head secure. His breathing was hard as they both stared at the other.

"You do not need this. I lied. I was there when you fell." He said breathing harder.

"When I fell as Arianrhod?" She demanded.

"Yes. You have taken back part of your memories. You eyes have changed fully." Apollo said trembling.

"So why the subterfuge?" Asuna asked.

"How different do you think you were Asuna? You were not. Gwydion was of course your chief mate but you had others." He said getting agitated.

"You?" She asked stunned.

"Yes." He breathed out and he was trying to regulate himself.

"I came searching for you." She said in surprise.

"I told you before; those who come to me always find me again." He said barely able to take deep gulps of air.

"You said Gwydion always took his place first?" She asked in an alluring tone.

"Of course. Stop! You are not her exactly any more and I am not yours." He growled out.

"So why do interfere in my relationships?" Asuna asked.

"Because he is a good man!" He said glaring.

She kissed him again and he was trying to desperately to control himself and she was suddenly on the floor of the cavern. He ripped open her robe and she was struggling but her yell was heard everywhere.

"Why are you doing this? Why can you not just my care from afar?" He growled with a hue to his eyes that mesmerized her.

"You never intended to take my daughter." She realized.

"No. I wanted you to feel like you had one upped me so to speak because you have to feel like the big girl! Oh look no panties on today; does that mean you are not my big girl?" He asked sarcastically.

"You asshole!" She growled.

"If you should like to play then let us but otherwise you are offending me." Apollo stated with anger in his voice.

"Apollo!" She snarled.

"Shut up!" He growled back.

He pressed himself inside of her and her head shot up. She was gasping and he too moaned out.

"You wicked woman. You are wet." He said groaning in animal lust.

"What did you do to me last night?" Asuna asked through the pressure in her groin.

"I only touched you. It was nothing special and oh yes, a little venom but nothing to hurt you." He smirked.

"Do it again." She gasped.

"Pardon?" He asked stupid.

"Please. I should like to feel you in me as you do that again." She said seriously.

His eyes widened and he realized he had broken his own vow. He had sworn he would not entangle her in his problems and become her lover AGAIN. Their relationship had set in motion much heart ache in the extreme past and had left him heart broken and devastated. Ayille should have been his problem but he had to go and fall for the Celtic ekimmu known as Arianrhod. Gwydion had been a most interesting player in their relationship after his initial jealousy had worn off. Memories of a sordid and pleasant past bubbled up in his brain and he suddenly pulled out of her. She gasped softly and he nodded no.

"Not again. I am not going to do so again." He said looking for his small scrap of clothing.

Asuna was stunned and she flattened him. She slid down him and he was shocked. Both of them stared at the other and he rolled them. His hips snapped and she cried out for him as he began a slow push and pull motion. She was out of her mind and held onto him as their passionate cries continued to echo the caverns.

"Please!" She pleaded in a haze.

Apollo was doomed he realized and he gave her his normally toxic venom. She had been immune to him in the past and now in this life too. Her world spun out of control and she was struggling to find reality. It burned so good and felt so powerful. Apollo felt her spasms and he grunted as he continued to move. Memories of being within her and also being taken by her other half made him groan. He lost it and pounded her senseless and she was hoarse as her claws did no damage to his tough serpent skin. He bowed his whole body towards his lover and screamed out as well as he felt heaven come. He fell against her and they both were sucking in air.

"Should not. I should not have." He cried out.

"Aegletes." She whispered.

He stiffened when she spoke and he stared down at her eyes. They were blue hued and she kissed him fiercely. She ported them and they were in Stonehenge in the middle of dark night. He was still in her and she was altered.

"Gwydion!" She yelled.

The ekimmu came forward and his eyes lit up. He met Apollo's eyes and they both stared at the other.

"Aegletes." He whispered.

"Holy Hades!" Apollo said surprised.

Gwydion smiled softly and he stared at the debauched scene. Raw lust appeared on his face and he stared at them both.

"You found him." Gwydion whispered.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"Good gods I am going to make love to you both." He said licking his lips.

The normally joking pythos was suddenly sandwiched behind the very cold person of Gwydion and he groaned out.

"You miss me?" He asked teasing.

"Of course I do. I thought you dead." Apollo whispered and groaned.

"You needed to be in her again?" Gwydion asked in a trance like voice.

Asuna was witness to banter and joking between old lovers and she was taken in. She watched her ekimmu love begin to kiss and stroke the formerly Greek "god". She participated within an emotional and passionate threesome that ended up in a tangle of limbs and much crying out. The pythos was passed and Gwydion stared at her.

"Where did you find him?" He asked stunned.

"I did not know he was missing." She said softly.

"Yes. I could not reach him after you died. I was so jealous and angry when you took him as ours. You demanded I love him too." He said cupping her cheek.

"I did?" She asked stunned.

"Yes. You demanded I take him and make him ours fully. You said I would be in agonies if I did not make love to him. I was shocked and so angry at you. By the end of that night I was smitten too." He smiled softly.

"How did all this happen?" Asuna asked.

"Let me see; so long ago to remember. You were amongst the Greek daemons and you had been introduced to Leto's son and daughter. He was a brash young man and you were instantly attracted to him. You said he reminded you of me." He chuckled.

"Oh." She said blushing.

"Apparently Ayille liked him as well. He took to you though and you took him in Troy I believe you told me." He said looking at the golden skinned serpent youkai.

"So intermingling of youkai was normal back then?" She asked blushing more.

"Why not?" He smiled.

"I see. He was young?" She asked softly.

"Oh yes. Perhaps maybe a century or so." Gwydion grinned.

"I was a cradle robber?" She asked turning red.

"Are you any different now?" He laughed amused.

"No." She blushed more.

"Yes well he is delicious and beloved of his father but you know how those stories go. Our own father stays locked up somewhere." He said rolling his eyes.

"Are we really siblings?" Asuna asked softly.

"Born of the same mother; yes but does that matter?" He asked raising a white brow.

"Well according to modern traditions." She said looking down.

"We are not mortal. Good Gods Arianrhod. I loved you and you loved me. What does it matter?" He asked annoyed.

"I have children now who feel things for each other." She said blushing and he thought she would bust.

"Hmm well it seems such a contradiction does it not? I am not their mother or father and so I cannot say anything." He shrugged.

"Why have I not conceived?" Asuna asked softly.

"I am certain that I cannot father any right now." He sighed.

"Why?" She whispered.

"It does not matter as my child would complicate this life." Gwydion said stretching.

"Tired?" She asked kissing his frigid skin.

"Yes. It takes even much energy to be here but I draw on the power of the circle." He shrugged.

"I need you. I wish you and Naraku could both take me." She said kissing his flesh more.

"I have met him by the way." He smiled fondly.

"What do you think?" She asked running hands over his chest.

"I think he is worthy of my sister and lover." He said kissing her nose.

Apollo woke up and he looked around. His skin was so dark gold in hue that any blush was beyond his capability.

"I did not know you two had found the other." He said.

"You did not know I took the name Samyaza?" Gwydion asked amused.

"No! I do not get much news in Delphi. Good Hades look at you two! You are trying to get open that fracture for this?" Apollo asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Well wrong crack to open honey." He smirked.

"Really?" She asked grinning.

"Oh no! Not again." He said putting up his hands.

Gwydion watched with amusement and love as Arianrhod as Asuna tackled Apollo to the ground. He wished he could participate fully but his prison limited him severely. He watched as his greatest love made the pythos wither in glorious agony and passion. He was on display himself and she wickedly swallowed him whole. He again wished for his imprisonment to end. He hated his enemies and gloried in his love.

The pythos had been trying to play match maker in his boredom and now it had backfired on him. She left him sleeping in his cavern and he swore he would help her find Sounga; now that he knew Gwydion lived. She appeared back in Tokyo and she was actually glowing she felt like. She found Mizuki first and her daughter was on the phone with the US office.

"I really wish Kaz would get his ass back!" She growled.

"About Kazuo. We need to talk." She said softly.

"About what Haha?" Mizuki asked.

"You should know that I was an ekimmu at one time long ago. I believe you are my child for a reason in this life. I know the legends of Drystan and Isolde. There are many names by which they go but know it is an ancient Celt legend and I am slowly becoming very familiar with those legends." She said softly.

Mizuki's hand shook and she hung up the phone. She stared at her mother and blanched.

"The previous timeline that we changed; the one where Kaz harmed you." Asuna started.

"It is not the same. It is different now." Mizuki cried.

"I know and I am glad. I did not raise him fully as I should but in a way I am glad I did not. We are not mortal Mizuki. We are not ningen." She said softly.

"Haha!" She said staring at her mother in shock.

"Souls do not care about the circumstances. They only wish to be reunited with those they are meant to be with. Kaz realized this long ago did he not?" Her mother asked.

"Long before I did." She said miserable.

"I only tell you to do what is right for you Mizuki. I would beg a question that Hibari too has lived before." Asuna said gently.

"What has caused this?" Her eldest daughter asked.

"Gwydion." She said and she bowed.

Asuna ported out and her daughter was trembling so hard that her body was taut with anger and denial. She knew about which era Kaz had gone to and she ported straight into Hibari's lounge. Ryunosuke was there and he smiled at her. She smiled back and asked for her sister. He told her that she was in her office and she went to Hibari who was nursing her newest babe; another girl.

"Hey Zuki!" She cried.

"She is so pretty. How is Arturo?" Mizuki asked.

"In love. He swears he makes the most beautiful girls and no one can argue." Hibari smiled.

"I am glad you are happy. I need to go and find Kaz and thought maybe you would come with me." She said softly.

"Business sucking?" Bari asked.

"Yeah something like that and you can see Roto." She smiled.

"I miss him." She agreed.

"Hai and now we should go. Take her to Chichi Arturo." Mizuki playfully ordered.

"Hai." Hibari smiled.

They made plans and Ryunosuke was easy and said that hai, he would watch the tavern. It was so funny to Hibari that her former houshi mate could make killer cocktails. He rolled his eyes and did say he was Japanese and he did love his sake as well. Mizuki had blushed when Ryunosuke tried to suppress a groan and he turned red as his mate walked by him. Mizuki went to her mother and she called on Annka who looked sleepy as she made a portal. The two onna stared at the other and shrugged as the young onna went back.

/

They were both dressed in hanfu and they looked enough alike to be known as sisters. Mizuki ported them both to the Panyu castle and it was so strange to her. Jin and she had been friends later and she knew the fight that had taken place at her birth. She wandered till she found the Panyu royal family; including Hideaki. Hibari and Mizuki bowed and both the twins sat there struck stupid. Their sisters had come to find them and they had.

"What're you doing here Zuki?" Kaz demanded.

"Needed to talk to you." She mumbled.

"Really? You have not had much to say to me since Master Karu and Master Renshu spoke." He said sarcastically.

"Can we talk privately, please Kaz?" Mizuki asked trembling.

"Sure whatever." He shrugged and he went towards his rooms.

Hideaki raised a brow at Mizuki and she blushed. She followed after Kaz and Hibari was staring at Hiroto. He bowed his head to her and his heart was thudding out of control. This had been the last thing he had expected and Jin noticed that they were up in arms. The whole jumping through time thing boggled many minds but Jin was sharp as always and called on his "uncle" to join him in a spar. Hideaki nodded and followed his slightly younger "nephew" out.

"Hello Roto." Hibari said softly.

"Hey Bari." He said looking down.

"Haha came to Mizuki and told her some mind blowing shit." She said softly.

"Okay. What does that have to do with me?" Hiroto asked her.

"Can we talk privately? Servants have ears." She said gently.

He nodded and he stood up. His lush brown hair was down and it was full. It fells around his shoulders and she was rapt she realized. His amber eyes were cloudy and she followed him to some chambers. He slid the shoji shut and he clasped his hands behind his back. She laid her head against his chest and he suppressed his savage feelings. His own mating had gone terribly because the inu bitch had realized how he felt and he had shut away those feelings. Now here she was and she was hugging him. She had mated Arturo against his objections but he had not screamed at her; he had only told her he thought she had made a terrible decision. Hibari had gone red in the face and wanted to know why her favorite sibling could not be happy for her. He told her that day that he loved her too well for that and he said she was an adult and could make her own decisions but he did not have to like them. They had not spoken since.

"Do not touch me." Hiroto said tightly.

"Why? Why can I not even hug you?" Hibari asked in anger.

"I just need distance Bari." He said gently pushing her away.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because I have asked! Is that not enough for you?" He asked as his eyes reddened.

"I miss you." She growled.

"Sorry." He said stiffly.

"Why did Alora leave you?" She asked with tears stinging her eyes.

"It does not matter. She ended up being a greedy bitch and I am better off alone." He said moving away.

Hibari choked on her anger and she shoved him. He was wearing a heavy silk haori in blue and white with navy hakama. Hiroto stumbled and he tried to grab her and she fell against him. Hibari blinked down at him and she saw pain of the emotional variety cross his face and he tried to shove her off.

"Get off." He growled.

"Really?" Hibari asked sarcastically.

Hiroto made a nasty growl and she lowered her lips. He was stunned dumb as she as pressed her lips to his softly. He knew she did not intend anything by it and he tried to jerk his head to the side but he felt her soft lips softly nip. Hiroto tried and tried to not respond but he could not stop. His hands slipped into her hair as it slowly deepened into something sinful and out of the norm. His mind was screaming at him to stop but she was kissing him. He groaned in a wounded tone as he rolled them and kissed her deeper and with more need. Hibari ended up arching a little under him and he forced himself to stop. He cried out and crawled away from her.

"Why did you do that?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Confirming what I already knew." She whispered.

"Stop! Stop it okay? I have never acted on this. You are the most beautiful onna I have ever seen. I ache when I am near you but it has killed me slowly when you came into my life. I learned what it was to have a hole in my heart! Leave me be Hibari! My soul mate cannot be mine." He said jerking away.

She was stunned at his speech and he actually had a single tear fall down his face. She had a trembling lip and he was breathing with difficulty.

"Kamis for over seven years I have been in a hellish nightmare! I love you and I have the second I laid eyes on you. When that Shouten whore did what she did; I felt it! I felt it when you fell. I was in Los Angeles and I felt part of me die! I was so sick. I threw up in the board room and I knew you were gone!" He cried out softly.

Tears fell down her face and he was sick to his stomach. He went to the door that overlooked a small Zen garden and he looked back at her.

"It is best for us both if we stay away; no contact, no nothing. I was at least happy before you came into my life. I did not ache like this but it has to be." Hiroto continued.

Hibari's bloody tears were falling heavily now and she was in front of him suddenly. He stared at her and he reached up his thumb and wiped away the blood salty tears.

"Bye Bari." He said sadly.

Anger took her and she did phase out. She was not letting it go and Hiroto gasped loudly. She had merged within him and he could not breathe at all. He moaned out loudly as she consumed him from within. His eyes bled red and he fell to his knees.

"Bari? Oh shit! Hibari." He whined softly.

She said nothing and did nothing else but fill him. Hiroto was groaning and his palms stretched out on the tatami mat floors and he panted out as his body was filled with such things. His clothing felt too confining and Hibari's will guided his hand to his obi. His elegant fingers deftly undid the heavy silk and his hand wrapped around his length. Roto was lost in sensation and feeling her like this maddened him. He did not need her to guide his hand and he grasped himself as he felt her soul. She was suddenly kneeling beside him and he was choking out at the loss.

"Shit." He whined again.

"Do not ever tell me bye." Hibari said in a low, choked voice.

He tried to talk and he realized what a nasty situation they were in. He blushed madly and she pushed him back. Hiroto went to push her off of him but he totally tensed when her lips came around his cock. She moaned loudly around him and he was beautiful. He was so totally beautiful and he was rocketing toward a massive orgasm. She cupped his balls and sank him all the way down. Hiroto could not stop and he released a deep moan of pleasure mixed with shame. She was greedy and he could not believe but she had him hard within a minute. She lifted her head and she licked her lips.

"Taste so good. Give me your blood. I need more." She growled softly.

"Hibari stop this!" He cried.

She crawled up his body and she crashed her mouth against his. Never in his life had an onna done this to him and he tasted his own climax and he moaned. She bit into his tongue and he whimpered as she sucked on his tongue for some time. Hiroto was in shock totally and she phased their clothing off totally. She climbed into his lap and he was encased in liquid heat. He yelped loudly as he felt her.

"Fuck Hibari! Oh shit! Oh Kamis." He moaned loosing his head.

"You love me Roto?" Hibari asked.

"Hai! Fuck hai!" He said cursing several times.

"I love you too." She whispered.

He sat up and began to thrust up into her. It felt too good and so right as he made love to her. He was damned he knew but Kamis she was tight. He was not a quiet lover and he ended making such growls and moans as he cursed softly every so often. Hiroto managed her onto all fours and he moved hard but she begged for it. He never imagined she was such a spit fire like this and he felt her body clutch him as she cried his name over and over. His hand was tracing up and down her spine and he felt his body pulling him towards the end. He thrust four more times and jerked himself back. He felt her move and encase his spurting cock in her mouth and he shouted out. She was white eyed and she loved his taste. He fell to his side and she was on him again. Hiroto was out of it and she sank her fangs into his juncture and he jerked again as she had sunk her teeth hard enough to mark him. His eyes were red as hell itself and he again released more seed. He had no idea what came over him and he too moved her chin. He found a tender spot on her neck that was unmarred and he sank his fangs in deeply. Her blood spilled from his bite and she screamed out. Neither of them spoke as they both gave into the blackness.

Mizuki watched Kazuo and he had a look of "what the hell do you want" on his face. She sighed and she looked down.

"I love you. I always have. I loved you even when you called me hanyou which I am not by the way." She said under her breath.

"Zuki go away. Your masters may find out you spoke with me." He growled.

"Shut up Kaz!" She snapped in anger.

"We are dirty remember? We are disgusting and I am left to languish like always. Go to hell!" He growled.

"No." Mizuki said meeting his eyes.

"I do not want you here. I am a Prince of Panyu and you my nasty little secret. I loved you!" Kaz accused.

"Haha told me something and I needed you to know." She said softly.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"She lived before even before the Tomoshibi life. She was an ekimmu and she was mated to someone." She said softly.

"Okay so?" He asked irritated.

"His name was Gwydion." Mizuki said.

He stiffened and he knew the legends. He knew them because he had lived before and they were very familiar to him.

"Gwydion and Arianrhod?" He asked suddenly.

"Hai. She has found him again. She realized what it was they were and what they shared. They loved each other passionately and she reminded me of something." She admitted.

"What?" Kazuo asked.

"Gwydion and Arianrhod were siblings technically as well as mates." She said nearing him.

"Asuna said this?" He asked in disbelief.

"Hai." She nodded touching his chest.

"Do not do this to me Mizuki. Do not dangle yourself in front of me and then take yourself away. I was a mean little boy because I did not know how else to be. I remember when you were born. I remember because it felt like I was complete for the first time ever. I remember seeing you and loving you so much. I was so mean because I was jealous." He admitted to her.

"Okay." She said pressing herself to him.

"What are we doing?" Kaz asked.

"I am dangling myself in front of you." Zuki said meeting his lips.

He gave in immediately and threaded fingers into her black hair. His lips seared hers and he kissed her with such conviction. He felt life within her and he shut his eyes against the rage. Kaz deepened the kiss and he moved swiftly to ease her hanfu off. He had not touched her in a few years now and he was trembling as if it was his first time. She helped him out of haori and he picked her up as soon as he was naked.

"I will keep our secret but I need you. I have to have you in my life. When I get back I am making a home for us in America. I need you there sometimes." He admitted.

"Hai." She whimpered as he joined her body.

Relief flooded him and her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips. They made love with him holding her and kissing her. He stood there with his legs a little apart and he thrust up and she gyrated her hips against his. Kaz was going to loose his mind really fast he knew but he could feel the same from her. He could not believe the onna who had given him life had stated all this but she was more a friend to him then a mother. He made it to his futon and laid her back. He made passionate love to her and he spent himself deeply into her. She gasped out softly as she found her own end and raked her claws down his lower back. He hissed a little and chuckled.

"Goodness your claws sting." He smiled.

"I love you." Mizuki said gently.

"I have always loved you too." Kazuo murmured nuzzling her neck.

"Is it Kaz or Tristan?" She teased.

"It is Zuki or Isolde?" He teased back.

She accepted his kiss and she kissed him deeper.

"When I have my son; should I give you a son?" She asked lacing her fingers in his.

"Do not tease me Zuki. I am sleepy." He growled softly.

"I am not teasing you. I am serious." She growled back.

"Whatever. Go to sleep." He commanded as he curled his body around hers.

She sighed and she was playing a dangerous game with her happiness but she did love and need him too. Mizuki also knew things were crazy for Hibari but then it was never normal.

/

Hiroto tried to move but she was wrapped up in his legs and snoring loudly. Shame and guilt hit him but he had mated her. He had straight up marked her and it shocked him. He shut his amber eyes and he was a mass of nerves. Hibari woke up to his mind humming and he gasped softly as she grasped his morning erection.

"Love your nasty mouth." She whispered.

"Hibari stop this." He said horrified.

"No. Honestly I feel better. I do not feel as aimless. I guess we should have fucked a long time ago." She said meeting his eyes.

"Shut up!" Hiroto said throwing her off of him.

"I took you. I mated you and so now it is out. I love you too. So now what are you going to do?" She demanded.

"This is so wrong." He growled.

"I died. I am a new being Hiroto. My DNA even changed too. So guess what? I died and it ended this sibling shit!" She snapped.

"You cannot be serious." He said softly.

"I am quite serious. If you looked on paper then no one would know we shared genes. So you can get over yourself and accept me like I am or just live with it anyway." She snapped.

"Are you quite serious?" He asked hopeful.

"Hai. I am quite serious. So we can deal with our feelings and know at one time we came from the same onna and accept that my maker Mas changed me totally. Being Shouten rocks by the way. Sex is nifty but I require lots of it and I need lots of blood." She shrugged.

"Oh hell." Hiroto said unable to say anything else.

She flattened him under her and she smiled down at him.

"I love you so much. When I needed you; you were there. You gave me shelter when I was scared and we are part and parcel of the same soul I will wager. No idea but might be worth investigating." She said running hands down his bare chest.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

"Hai well you are not so bad looking yourself mister hottie man." She laughed.

He blushed prettily and she leaned down and whispered nasty and tempting things. He gasped and she had said she told Ryunosuke. She had told him what Nanami had stated and the dragon had told her to go for him. He was shocked and stared at her.

"You have to come live with us some." She grinned.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked stunned.

"Probably a threesome." Hibari grinned.

"Oh my Kamis." He groaned as she mounted him again.

"Hai. I have appetites Roto. I get nasty and kinky but Kamis do I love making those I love wither in all kinds of pleasure. You know Ryu was a houshi." She smirked.

"Hai I know." He moaned wildly.

"And I make him pray often." She said smirking with an eviler grin.

Hiroto lost his will and gave in. He ended up making love to her several times before he fell back and caught his breath. He had not pulled back and he was trying to tell himself that what she said was true. Otherwise he truly felt he would burn in hell.

She was in the Greater Khingan Range and Apollo trailed behind her. He had helped her to the past; the era of the Shikon no Tama to be exact and he shuddered.

"This place is evil." He said softly.

"It is here then?" Asuna asked excitedly.

"I would say that is a yes." Apollo nodded.

"Why do you keep that fracture sealed?" She asked in conversation.

"Because Bilae was torn up and scattered all over. His body and soul; those of us left after the wars refused to loose anything else." He said haunted.

"So a portion of his body or soul is buried there?" She asked surprised.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Is Zeus real?" She asked him amused.

"Oh yes. He was at least real." He shrugged.

"So he was a serpent?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. He had really special abilities but there are so few of us left. Serpent daemons are the oldest besides the blood drinkers. I am sure you are getting the idea." He said looking down.

"Down?" She asked.

"Yes. Asuna please do not. I wish for Gwydion; believe me I would love to feel him and not as a cold Terre de Brume prisoner either. You should know how he felt when he was himself." He shuddered pleasantly.

"Thought you said you liked girls." She teased him.

"I do! He is just part of you. So?" Apollo glared at her.

Asuna smiled and she stepped near the ancient youkai. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. He groaned softly and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He was pure sin on so many levels as he kissed her with conviction. She felt it first and she jerked away from him. She was thrown against a rock face by a Ramanga. Apollo grew in rage and unleashed his sun like abilities on the beast. Asuna knew it was not Chrestian but someone else. She knew if she infused her blade with her blood that it might harm him some but not enough. She sliced her palm with her yoki dagger after it appeared and she slashed the great kumori like beast. She began to think and she was shaking in realization. Ataru had been cunning and quick. His speed as an Arrancar was unrivaled and he could be so damn vicious. She slashed at the Ramanga with more force and she caught its throat. The creature choked and began to cough up blood badly. She began to slash wildly and stabbed it in the chest over and over. Apollo had burned its flesh and she watched as the beast slowly changed form to that of a humanoid looking man. He was of African descent and she watched in horror as he slowly began to shrivel. She was sickened as he became gaunt looking and he clawed at his throat.

"Are you Ayille's?" She snarled.

The beast said yes in Aramaic and he died slowly. She knew she had been lucky but this one was no where near as powerful as Chrestian.

"Remember this area Apollo. I intend to come back and retrieve Sounga but I need to try and find two people first." She said quickly.

"Who?" He asked curious as he stepped over the dead Ramanga.

"Touga and Juria." She replied.

"Well that bastard was an easy kill." Apollo replied.

"They are not normally so easy to kill are they?" Asuna asked horrified.

"Correct. Nasty bastards and heal so fucking fast. Your Ramanga blood is that of Ayille herself however distant and diluted. Your buddy Vlad Tepest could make them deader a lot faster." He shrugged.

"I see." She nodded.

"It is tricky you see. You have to strike certain places with the pure blood and hope to the Gods that they are dead. Otherwise they come up ready to kill you." He said as she walked down the path.

"I see. Thank you. Do you still wish me to reconcile with Amedeo?" She teased softly.

"Well of course." He laughed.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because however distant his blood is; he is still a member of my species. I think he is a good man. I really like you too." He said playfully.

She nodded and looked at him thoughtfully.

"How many lovers do you have?" She asked.

"Just you right now. I am old now remember?" Apollo teased.

"Hai so old." She chuckled.

She looked back at the bleeding and dried husk of the Ramanga and she shuddered. She now had the location of Sounga and she could find Touga's soul and her damn Tengu. She felt like wringing the ancient bitch's neck.

"I do not accept our divorce. I am recalling any and all financial support and you will have to remarry me." She said after she ported into his apartment.

Amedeo stared at her as if she had lost her damn mind. She stalked forward and she jerked his lips to hers. He wanted to growl but he melted against her and kissed her with utter abandonment. He groaned and then he felt something pressed into his hand. He looked down to his sword but something was different about it.

"I took it to Totosai. I had to loose a fang but if I cannot protect you at all times then you will have to learn to pull on some of my yoki. I have to accept the fact that hai you were a grand warrior and you have a right to your own life too. I love you and I cannot live without you in my life. You have become too much apart of this life as much as my previous mates from my past. I have to accept that you love me too and wish to protect me as well." She said pressing her forehead to his.

"You mean this femmina?" He asked softly and highly affected.

"Hai I mean it. I cannot do it Amedeo. I cannot live without you. I have tried twice and I keep coming back." She said slipping her tongue to taste him.

He moaned out softly as her kiss was full of need and so much feeling. He had not realized when he had woken up that he had met his match and his partner in life. He held her face gently as he kissed her back with sure strokes of his tongue and nibbling of her bottom lip. She damn near fainted in his arms and he smirked.

"You like my kiss femmina?" He asked kissing her more.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Do you wish a deeper one?" Amedeo asked smirking.

"Hai." She gulped a little.

"Si. I have to learn my sword all over again?" He asked teasing.

"Hai. You bastard. I want you!" She growled low.

"You will have to wait! I have a new toy to play with." He said grinning.

"What?" She asked in anger and turned red.

"Si femmina. I have to remarry you right? Well I shall wait to take my soon to be bride on our wedding night." He said kissing her nose.

He kissed down her throat and then opened her shirt and suckled her through her bra. She groaned crazily and he stepped back. He blew her a kiss and he grabbed his sword firmly and shifted out. She growled out in annoyance and sighed. She was at least back in his good graces and she loved the arrogant piece of snake meat too much. She shoved down her lust and mentally located Naraku. He needed a good romp and she ported out.

Ayille stood over the body of Faraji and she was shaking in fury. She fell to her knees and wept over the body of her turnling. Kameron and Chrestian stood by and stared at the other.

"She did this!" Ayille said in rage.

"We are not certain of that my beloved." Kameron said in a nauseating tone.

"Who else had the power to kill Faraji? Who?" The Ramanga queen said in fury.

"There is your son darling." The head frère stated.

"He would not do this! He would not kill one of his own!" She screamed in furious rage.

"Perhaps you need to seek him again." Chrestian suggested.

"If I seek him then I wring his fucking neck!" She snarled.

"Well if that is your wish." The eldest turnling stated.

"I killed that ungrateful bastard Grigory. Why did I name the little fuck Grigory?" She asked coldly.

"So he would blend dearest." The blonde Ramanga stated.

She was furious that Arianrhod fucking ekimmu goddess whore was back. She hated the ekimmu and hated them so much that she had helped to orchestrate the coup of the ancient daemon world. Now she had to compete again with the female who could destroy her and she had learned the little whore had taken her son. She snarled again and kicked the now dried out, flaky husk of her last turnling.

"Maybe you all need another frère?" Ayille asked as her dark eyes took on a reddish tone.

"That is your choice darling." Kameron said crossing his arms.

"Someone she values. I will turn someone who she loves ardently. I will destroy her! Where is my little bitch Sanra? Is she still trying to bring back Bilae?" She asked cruelly.

"She was injured very badly only recently my queen." Chrestian offered.

"Then feed her your blood! Duh!" She said getting pissed off.

"As you command. Do you wish her to come to you?" Her oldest frère asked.

"Yes. I need a good fuck and she can shape shift well enough." She said with malice.

They both bowed and Ayille ported away. Kameron looked over at Chrestian who stared blankly at the body of his youngest blood frère.

"You used to enjoy letting blood. What is wrong with you?" He demanded.

"I am just tired today brother. Ayille is most displeased and she drained me much." He shrugged.

"She chose you. Been a long time." Kameron said smirking coldly.

"Yes well it was horrid as usual." He said shuddering.

"You have changed. Beware Chrestian. You are no longer that Germanic barbarian." He said smirking coldly.

Chrestian made a face and Kameron ported away as well. He stared at the husk and he could smell her blood. He was attuned to it now and he knew Ayille was pissed. He made a bold move and ported to her home in Tokyo. She was there and she was shocked to see him.

"We need to talk." He said flatly.

Eyal took that moment to walk out of her bedroom and a cold smile played on his face. For a moment all Chrestian could think was like mother like son.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Everything within the House of Tepest. A closer look at the house of the uppyr ruler as he deals with his next moves against his own blood. History of siblings as other influences the royal family of the Romanian blood drinkers. Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!

And This Too Shall Pass?

Eyal moved with the grace of a feline and Chrestian knew to fear this man. He knew that Ayille was far more arrogant then what she should be and Eyal caught the thought.

"She does not expect me to be strong?" He asked coldly.

"The women are typically more so in Ramanga society but you are half empusae. Your blood is strengthened profoundly." He said softly.

"So I am half empusae certainly?" Eyal demanded.

"Yes. I saw you born myself." Chrestian stated watching him.

"Why did you save me then?" He asked.

"Because Kerr wanted it." He said softly.

"What?" The uppyr ruler asked surprised.

"He knew he was in too deep with Ayille. He knew things were bad and she was making more and more Ramanga. The birthed ones were dying out in droves due to other daemons extermination policies." He said softly.

"So there are ways to kill them." He said flatly.

"Yes. Ayille and her frère; it is most difficult because she is the head of this blood line." He said honestly.

"What happened to Grigory? I never found him." The uppyr asked flatly.

"She killed him." Chrestian replied.

"How?" He asked choking on emotion.

"She drained him dry and tore him to pieces. I am certain she ate some of him." He said looking down.

"What?" Eyal asked coughing.

"Grigory was so powerful!" Asuna said quietly.

"Not compared to Ayille but you are different. You have lived longer then any of her off spring." The blonde Ramanga stated.

"And so have you!" Ayille's son snarled.

"I have. I did not choose this Vlad Tepest. She chose me. She saw me long ago as I battled other Germanic tribes. She decided that she needed another frère but I was quite human I assure you. I had a wife and I had children." He said softly.

"What happened to them?" She asked gently.

"I killed them in my rebirth frenzy. I wept over their remains as she laughed herself hoarse. She then ripped my wife apart. I was in such an animal frenzy that I joined her. I am a monster." He said without emotion.

Eyal was sick to his stomach.

"I thought the empusae were the kind to abandon children!" He said in anger.

"No. Not very parental but they raise their young. No idea why you like children but I have seen Ayille give birth and eat her own young." He said shaking.

Asuna cried out and she was horrified. Eyal had to leave and throw up and Chrestian stared at her.

"She means to make another frère from someone you value. I would suggest you warn your mates." He said softly.

"Why do you tell me?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Because. I am tired and I was a good husband and father at one time. I was a good man if not a violent one but I did what I thought was best for my family and village." He said looking up.

"Chrestian!" She cried softly as he ported out.

Eyal walked back in and he was pale in the face.

"Are you okay?" She asked palming his cheek.

"Not really. I could not imagine eating my own children! Good God Asuna she is horrid! She is the epitome of monster and I have to stop her. I have to put her down like a rabid dog." He said shaking.

She nodded and he jerked her to him and hugged her tightly.

"I am sorry when I have hurt you. I shall endeavor to never do so again. I am so sorry. Asuna! Go back and bring Grigory forward." He cried.

Asuna nodded and he let himself nuzzle her softly. He was shaking to realize that he did indeed have half of this being in him. Ignorance had been bliss and now he wished he had been drowned at birth.

She was in Novgorod and she went in search of Grigory. It was the past but whilst he was still alive; before her mother's birth and she saw Stasio briefly and glared at the son of a bitch. He made a face at her too and she saw Grigory.

"I need you to come with me." Asuna said as she walked near him.

"Pardon me? Go with you where?" He demanded.

"Look. I do not have time to argue but put your affairs in order. Eyal has sent me." She snapped.

"Why has my brother sent a babe to collect me?" He asked glaring at her.

She barely opened her hands and the winds destroyed his living room. His jaw dropped and he looked at her with awe.

"You will come with me or I will make you come with me; your choice." She smiled sweetly.

His eyes widened and he was curious as hell why Eyal would send her but it was obvious he saw a great need.

"Okay so how long am I to be gone?" Grigory asked.

"Permanently I am afraid." She shrugged.

"Pardon me?" The tall man asked surprised.

"Hai. My you really are pretty." Asuna smiled.

"Pretty? Are you insane?" He growled out annoyed.

"Look! Ayille is awake and Eyal intends to put her down like a rabid dog he stated. Now we need you!" She snapped.

He whipped his head around and stared at her in surprise. She was speaking of a very vile bitch and he nodded. He hated the Ramanga queen with a passion and he took her hand. She saw Stasio and she hissed in anger at him. He frowned and she ported away with Grigory.

/

Grigory could not stop staring. His little brother was older and he had short black hair with no beard. It was odd to him to see him as such. He also introduced his daughter Rina and his sons Jarek and Asher. He also introduced Judafre as his step son and Asuna smiled gently. The older brother was just stunned. He could not figure out why he was here and Eyal was being evasive. Asuna poured Grigory a huge glass of wine and she handed it to him.

"The reason you are from the other era is because you are dead. You mother killed you and now we have figured out why. Drink up." She commanded shortly.

"Asuna!" Eyal snarled at her.

"You have been in Europe too long beloved. Now deal with it. Rina and Asher can you please ready your uncle's rooms? Do you need any blood Grigory?" Asuna asked.

"Da." He said shocked as hell.

"Eyal may I call my mother?" Asuna asked.

"Why does Elizaveta need to be here?" He asked rubbing his nose.

"Um well she has this blood too and I am certain given her parentage she would be of great help." She said tersely.

"Call Elizaveta." He sighed rolling his eyes.

"My mother and Eyal come head to head often. She is a loud mouth but she is powerful in her own right. She is half empusae." Asuna said gently.

"Who are her parents?" Grigory asked.

"Stasio and Danika." She replied.

"What?" The elder brother asked in shock.

"Okay this is too weird! Stasio is my great grandson and that makes you?" He asked surprised.

"Far enough removed." His younger brother stated.

"Oh dear God." He said shocked.

Rina had called Japan and Augusta did port right on over. The black haired woman looked around and she stared at a man she had only seen in paintings. She covered her mouth and he stared up at the elegant uppyr.

"Grigory Orlovich?" She gasped.

"Da?" He asked a little red in the face.

"Oh my. Where did you find him?" Augusta asked gently.

"The past Mother. Annka has been so gracious as to help me to move back and forth." Asuna remarked.

"Oh my. Well Prince Grigory I am your great great granddaughter Augusta Elizaveta Orlovich." She bowed low before him.

"Oh." He said stunned.

This woman was stunning and beautiful and she was a distant relation as well. Eyal smirked and he knew without a doubt that his poor brother was affected by her beauty; most men were. She was just that beautiful and his wife was just as or more beautiful in his opinion. Poor Jarek had been madly in love with Elizaveta for many, many years.

"Hello Elizaveta." Jarek waved.

"Hello Jarek." Augusta said bowing to him as well.

The eldest of his children stood up and quietly left. Grigory did not understand and he sat down suddenly.

"What is going on?" He asked confused.

"Our families have been tied a long while. Grigory as you know I was Akane also known as Halima. Jarek and my mother were tied at one point though there was no understanding of the distant connection." She explained.

"Who is his mother?" The elder brother asked.

"Syna. Syna was his mother." Eyal offered.

"Whore." Grigory growled.

Augusta smirked and looked at Eyal who rolled his eyes. The succubus sat down next to him and he could only stare at her. Asuna smiled and her mother was being flirtatious. She downed some wine and Rina was enjoying having them all around. The elder Ramanga was overwhelmed and his brother was strong; he felt his power and it was staggering. He had been considered utterly powerful but his baby brother was more so. They all had a meal of broth and Asuna ate more food then the others. Judafre stood up and yawned.

"I am going to go hang out with Anupu and Nofre." He said softly.

"Tell Anupu I shall see him soon." She said softly.

"Absolutely Haha." He said bowing.

"What does Haha mean?" Grigory asked.

"Mother." Augusta replied.

He nodded and finished the broth. He was actually full and surprised that they ate as such. Eyal told him he would explain later and he nodded. Augusta stood up with him and took his arm.

"You are beautiful." He said cupping her chin.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him.

"Why do I sense ambivalence from you and why do you feel so odd?" He asked softly.

"A wraith drained me dry and gave me back his blood. I am a hybrid of Shouten and uppyr abilities. Raganos is a dead bastard if I ever get my hands on him." She shrugged.

"Nasty beasts." He said with anger glinting his eyes.

"Stasio always revered you almost like a God." She said smiling.

"You do not call him father?" He asked stunned.

"Why would I call my rapist Father?" She blinked at him.

Grigory sputtered in sudden anger and he stared at her in shock. She shrugged and she stepped away. He could not believe it and Eyal came over.

"There was point a Shouten took a hold of me and I ruled like one of them." He said under his breath.

"Disgusting!" He cried.

"Sorry brother but it happened as such. No idea about the particulars but Asuna has it in for a wraith bitch named Sanra tr'Awnhi. I believe she may be partly responsible for my possession. There are other things afoot but I will tell you tomorrow." He said softly.

"Stasio did such an evil thing?" He asked horrified.

"He did many evil things Grigory but I think it is because of the company he kept. I cannot forgive what he did in my name and Asuna killed him long ago." Eyal sighed.

"She is so lovely." He said watching Augusta speak with Asuna.

"She is also a loud mouth and powerful. Poor Jarek truly loved her for a long time." He sighed.

Augusta spoke with Asuna at length and she was brought up to date on much. Augusta was disturbed badly by Touga's missing soul and she was trying to hold it together.

"Mother I will find him!" She said in her ear.

"I know. I know you will but I am still upset okay?" She said trembling.

"Touga would not want you to be upset." Asuna said firmly.

"I know." She nodded.

She drifted away and she wrung her hands. She and Sesshomaru were fine as far as she was concerned but she wondered about Takara's birth mother. She loved the little pup to pieces but her mate loved her obsessively. It hurt sometimes but he also loved Fumiko. She called him Sesshomaru-sama and that bristled Sesshomaru's soul but he adored her. He was trying to get her more warrior like and the poor thing was so timid. Touga had shut his daughter up and hid her and Sesshomaru demanded she open up. The poor girl could be found sobbing in her room. Life was not boring at the Western Palace as the Lord and Lady of the West kept up with the evidences of their infidelities but her inu mate took it all in stride.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Grigory asked.

"Just thinking is all. So how do you like the modern era?" She asked smiling.

"It is overwhelming." He said honestly.

"I am sorry to hear that. I bid you good night sir." Augusta said bowing.

"Elizaveta!" He said grabbing her elbow.

"Da?" She asked softly.

"If I could; I would have destroyed him for what he did." Grigory stated in anger.

"It made me stronger and I push away my succubus tendencies because of it. My twin brother is a recluse and has truly never found someone he loves. I grieve for him." She said softly.

"Oh." He said unable to look at her.

"I always admired your memory. I was so in awe of you. I used to stare at your portrait and wonder what you had been like. Whoever painted that portrait did such a beautiful job." Augusta said meeting his eyes.

"Muriana. My sister painted it." He said becoming choked up.

"I am so sorry. Please attempt to rest." She said taking his elbow.

"She was blinded and deafened by putrid mortals." He said shaking in old anger and hate.

She guided him up the steps of the Buda townhouse and he was emotional. Augusta led him into a large bedroom and she turned on a lamp. He was choking at all he had heard and she stared up at him.

"There are other things but I think it is enough for one night. Ayille has returned." She said softly.

"Da. I was told by Asuna." He said choking back sudden sobs.

"What is wrong?" She asked sitting.

"I tried to hold us together. Our mother was a monster and I tried to hold the ones I knew about together." He said staring out.

"You are not responsible." Augusta said softly.

"Augusta Elizaveta. I am honored." Grigory said wiping his eyes.

"You make me want to be a better uppyr." She said softly.

He was stunned and she kissed his cheek. Grigory was unsettled and he stared at her warm brown eyes.

"How are you this way after all you have suffered?" He asked in a hoarse tone.

"I tell myself that things happen for a reason. I am not pious Grigory. I have been mated six hundred years and I have done things that I regret but I try. I try to be better then what I knew. Eyal calls me a loud mouth but I survived. Stasio had four and my mother bore many illegitimate babes. I tried to care for most of them but only Viktor and Lark survived. Our family was monstrous and it became a nasty, twisted thing. I burned Novgorod to the ground at one point." She said softly.

He looked up at her stunned and she had a frank look on her face. Too much had been said this day and too much pain. He grabbed her and she was stunned as she was laid back and kissed by a powerful uppyr. She had warned Asuna centuries before of being touched by one of these types. Grigory clutched her hands in his and squeezed gently as his tongue sought to deepen his search. She moaned into the gentle caress as the beautiful and older brother of the uppyr king tasted her deeply. She arched under him and whined softly. Grigory pulled back and he was breathing in and out to try and gain sanity.

"You are so sweet." He whispered.

"Not really." Augusta smiled.

He pressed his lips again and he wrapped his arms around her tightly and crushed her black hair in his hands. Augusta was surprised as he tasted good too. She opened her lips and she tangled her organ to his and she grew hungry with ferocity. It was supposed to happen that way and she groaned. He forced himself back and kissed her forehead.

"Go hunt. Beautiful soul." He said kissing her cheeks and her chin.

"No." She whimpered.

"It is only a blood lust. It is nothing, okay?" Grigory said brushing thumbs across her lower lip.

"No." She said holding his wrists in her hands.

"I am sorry. I should not have." He said breathing deep.

"Please." Augusta whispered.

"Please what?" He asked mesmerized.

"Please Grigory! You know." She said getting agitated.

He sighed and he had been a fool. She was younger then he was and he gave her his wrist. She licked at the veins and he suppressed a tremor. She nipped the skin and she grazed her lips over the soft skin. He sucked in his breath and she was a seductress.

"Now I beg! Elizaveta please." He said sliding his eyes shut and almost whimpered.

She bared her fangs and she suddenly straddled his lap and sank them deep into his jugular. Grigory was paralyzed in a paroxysm of sensation. His black head fell back and he cried out softly as the pleasure was so intense. To him; it was supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be about pleasure and joy They were beings who survived on the blood itself and it was supposed about sensation of the senses and not about destruction. Augusta's hand cradled the back of his head and she was wanton. He felt her pivot and grind her hips against his. He gasped hard as she still fed and continued to grind against groin.

"Oh God. Elizaveta stop. I am loosing any will." He said in a broken tone.

She let his throat go and she moved her stained lips to his mouth and he groaned out like a wounded beast. He crashed his mouth to hers and clutched her clothed body in a vise grip. Their clothed groins were pressed together tight as he thrust his hips up and she moved herself against him. His kiss was so slowly erotic and she cleaved to him and their grunts became louder and their moans frequent as they sought to end their mutual suffering. She rotated her hips and he burned badly. The friction became sweeter as she moved with abandon until they both stiffened at the same time. Grigory cried out as his neck arched and she growling out as the euphoria wrapped itself in and around her. The two uppyr was breathing hard as they came down.

"Sorry." She whispered as she took in his now sweaty skin.

"Please no apologies. I understand. I should not have kissed you." He said dizzy.

"Da but what a kiss." Augusta said smiling.

"Good God you are so beautiful." He said stunned.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Da." He nodded.

"Shit." She said realizing fully what she was doing.

"Elizaveta what?" Grigory asked searching her face.

"Should not be doing this." She said scrambling off his lap.

He kissed her knuckles and he bowed his head.

"Thank you. Thank you for trying to offer comfort." He said in a more formal tone.

She blinked and she realized Eyal must be like this too and she was trembling wildly. Her taste in men was way similar to her daughter's tastes and she looked at him. Suddenly her fingers went to her straps of her gown and jerked them down. His eyes were clouded and he knew she was not leaving this room at this moment. He was entranced and she bared her body slowly to his eyes. He also knew his eyes were beginning to burn. He pulled her forward by her hand and he lightly ran his hands over her back and her pert backside. He leaned to her and barely kissed her stomach and he lifted his neck as he brushed his lips over the underside of her right breast. His let his tongue slip out and gently flick against a nipple. The wet muscle was causing excruciating pleasure and he slowly wrapped his lips around the pale pink offering. Grigory became slowly lost in her beauty and she moaned for him. He was holding her to him as he suckled her slowly and with such deliberate lethargy. Her hands came to rest on his head and slowly raked through his coal black hair. He let her nipple go and he groaned as he looked up at her face.

"Elizaveta must stop this." He tried to say.

"I cannot." She stated softly.

Augusta slowly slipped to the floor and she leaned forward a little. She undid the heavy black belt around his tunic shirt. His breathing was irregular as the heavy leather fell to the floor. She undid his boots and she kissed his clothed leg. His kissed the top of her head as the gorgeous creature helped him out of his wool pants. She stared at his groin and he was free from confinement and she leaned forward as she brushed her cheek to the steely softness. His air hitched as she laved her tongue leisurely. She felt his body heat and she stared up through her lashes ass she gently licked at the head of his staff. Grigory had seemed to stop breathing and he suddenly threw back his head.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He whimpered out.

"Please trust me." Augusta said softly.

Grigory had not met a female uppyr who had the same strength of mental abilities except Muriana's telepathy but this was not telepathy. He could barely hold himself up and he fell back and arched his back. Augusta was captivated at seeing him loose his composure.

"Ngh! Oh God! Pl-lease!" He stuttered.

She still watched him wither on the bed and she firmly held his cock in her hand and she swirled the tongue around the plush crown. Grigory was trying to be quiet but he could not.

"By God. Elizaveta I am falling. Agh!" He cried out lifting his head.

Grigory was suddenly straining to breathe at all as her tongue was caressing and licking at him madly. He totally lost his mind when she slid him down her throat. How she managed to not drag her fangs upon his person was lost as the pressure built to such intense proportions. He could not see past the red in his eyes and the blood throbbed in his veins as his heart beat out of control. Augusta was stretching and prodding with her powerful telekinesis.

"D-a! Oh fuck!" He keened.

His cries only made it worse for her and she slowly came off of him and he snarled softly. She pinned him to the bed and he felt her essence slowly flowing against his painfully hard cock. Augusta slammed her hips down and he fought her physical hold and managed to crush her to his body in his arms. She was growling low in her throat and she split his shirt wide open and began to furiously suck at his own flat nub. Grigory rolled them on the bed but she did not let up on her grazing the sensitive bit of skin and he tried to keep as much flesh touching as possible. His fangs found her shoulder and he bit in and she whined in a high squeal against his chest. He touched her mind as he desperately sought to touch her deeper. Both uppyr tried to press their mental holds just a tad harder as their pelvises ground against the other. Augusta could feel the blistering heat of rapture's blossom and she fought it at first because she knew she would be hooked but Grigory bit her again. His lips had wrapped around her tit again and bit. She slammed her hips up hard against his and her scream tore through the sounds of the fleshing melding and wet slapping. Her channel clutched him so hard that he snarled like a wild man against her breast and he came so hard that he questioned reality. He gasped as his hot come bathed her deep and her channel spasmed. Grigory managed to bite into his own fleshy organ and he lashed his to hers. She eagerly took his offering and their groins remained connected as the kiss was slow and sure. This manner of bliss was not supposed to be and he was clutching at her but the nymph under him began to rotate her hips. He totally lost his mind as he began to push and pull hard. This act had been the last thing on his mind and now it was all he wanted or needed.

Jarek knew and he could not blame Grigory Orlovich. He just knew Augusta and she tried to be some pious creature when she was made by the Gods to be a predator. He rolled his eyes at the ex-love of his and sighed. She had destroyed him centuries ago and it taken much on his part to forgive. His obnoxious baby sister popped in front of his face and he shoved her away. He loved his annoying siblings more then he ever thought possible. Rina grinned at him and he scowled at her.

"Whatcha doing?" Rina asked smirking.

"I am shoving my annoying sister away." Jarek said.

"Uh huh. Wanna go get some blood?" She asked grinning.

"Rina!" He snapped at her.

"You know you love me big brother." She tittered.

"Da okay but you are a pain in the ass." He growled softly.

"Oh well. You used to change my diaper." She laughed as she ported out.

He shook his head and he saw Asher. His younger brother was happily married and he bowed his head to him. Asher smiled and he went on about his business. He adored how happy Asuna made his father but they did fight something awful which was what they were doing at the moment.

"Eyal I swear that is not what we are going to do!" She snarled.

"Do I have to ask permission to send out my own men?" Eyal snarled back.

"Not permission no but damn it be smart!" Asuna hissed.

He shook his head and he actually bumped into a woman. She gasped and stared at the young uppyr in front of her and Jarek heard a squeal of his younger sister.

"Emi!" She shouted as she ran towards her.

Jarek looked at the dark haired woman and she had canine ears atop her head. He blinked and she was a halfling he realized.

"Hi Rina." Emi said getting red faced as her older sister hugged her.

"Are they not the cutest thing Jarek?" She asked petting her sister's head.

"Stop it! I am not a fucking inu." Emi snapped.

"She gets testy about her ears but Naraku loves them does he not?" Rina asked obnoxiously.

"Shut up! Where is our Mother?" The hanyou asked in annoyance.

"Arguing with my Papa." She smirked.

"Geez Rina get laid." She growled.

Jarek barked in laughter and Emi turned her eyes on him. She bowed and he nodded his head.

"I am Matsuda Emi." She said softly.

"I am Jarek Tepest. Welcome to Buda. You mother is tearing my father a new arsehole at the moment. Save him?" Jarek teased.

"Funny! Haha tries to do that to but my father being who is well that goes over like a lead balloon." She smiled.

"Funny. Well there she is." He said bowing.

Emi slipped into the study and Eyal stopped his tirade. Asuna pulled her hanyou daughter to her and hugged her. She always felt awkward and weird but her family treated her no different but she was hanyou. Her great uncle and her were extremely close and that was weird considering who her dad was but she loved her Uncle Inuyasha to pieces and he adored his niece that looked like him. He swore Asuna had given birth to a hanyou to even his odds and she had hit him. Her own father treated her a little different too because of who had actually sired her. He was more possessive of her then the other girls and no man was good enough for her. Naraku had been seen trying to kill her suitors. Now she had none and that kept the peace with him. Why she was not allowed a mate she did not know but it caused major issue between them. He always told her that she was too good for the likes of a common youkai. Her jaw had dropped and she had yelled at him that she was a fucking half breed for Kami sake. It had been the only time he had struck her. The dark hanyou himself had said not to say such a filthy thing again. He had muttered she was his baby. Emi never understood it and she was lonely in a sea of full youkai siblings. Asuna heard those thoughts and she really looked at her daughter. Emi had not realized she was broadcasting so loudly and she delivered her note to her and she ported out.

"Naraku does that?" Eyal said stunned.

"I was not aware he drove away her suitors. She has never said anything." Asuna said surprised.

"Go deal with that Asuna. No child should feel inferior and especially one as beloved to you both." He murmured softly.

His wife nodded and she ported out. His own daughter chose to be single and he would not push his opinion to keep her child forever in any way. Jarek stepped in and his eyes were wide.

"That poor girl." He said softly.

"Leave it to Asuna. She and the hanyou are fixing to have a row." His father said sighing.

"Why? What is so special about that girl?" Jarek asked.

"She was born right when Naraku had been restored. Asuna had seen the halfling's human half. That is the only daughter of Onigumo." Eyal replied thoughtfully.

"Oh." His son said in surprise.

Eyal was worried and he was certain his brother was overwhelmed; hell so was he but he would speak to Grigory in the morning.

Asuna walked into Naraku's house in Korea and she was pissed. Emi's emotions were raw and she stormed in. Naraku looked at his mate and he frowned. She was in a bad mood and he raised his brow.

"Why does Emi feel like she is not allowed a mate?" Asuna asked in anger.

"No man is worthy of her." He said coldly.

"Pardon? Did you know our child is a wreck?" She asked.

"I am sorry. I will not part with her to an unworthy man. How could I?" Naraku growled.

"You ass! You went through the whole Shikon crap because you were hanyou and you now do this to our daughter?" She demanded seething.

His face clouded and she watched in surprise as his eyes changed. His hands shook and he stared at her.

"She is mine!" His voice growled as it took on unreal anger.

"She is your child!" Asuna said.

"I know that but she is my only one is she not?" He demanded.

"No. You sired Tanashi. Remember him?" She said growling.

"Hai of course I remember him but Emi is my only daughter. You think I will let her be sullied?" The ningen soul asked.

"Sullied? Do you hear yourself? You who are the raunchiest ningen I know!" She barked in laughter.

"I do not find it funny." He growled out coldly.

"So you daughter is not allowed pleasures of the flesh and love because you were a horn dog and kinky as hell? You think that fair?" She asked amused.

"I know how men think and she is beautiful!" He said glaring at her.

"Oh I see. Well you will have to deal with me and you will apologize to our child." She said crossing her arms.

"She is perfect. She looks perfect and I will not have her ruined by some worthless man!" He said hatefully.

"Do you need to meet her as your former self? Would that help you?" Asuna asked gently.

"No! It will make it worse and I love her. You will not sway my soul on this inu! She is mine!" He said glaring out with malice.

"What does the whole of your mind say or do you shut out the whole?" She demanded.

"My daughter." He said poking his own chest.

"Emi is grown Naraku." She stated staring.

"And?" He asked growling.

"Oh my Kami you are an asshole!" His mate stated in exasperation.

She ported and he was pissed off now. He stood up and went to his now toddler son. Tanashi was sleeping and sucking his thumb.

"You need a sister your age. My Emi is grown." He whispered as he ran fingers along the small cheek.

Tanashi cuddled up to Kakashi and he smiled.

"Masanori!" He called softly.

"Hai?" His friend said coming into the room.

"It is high time you met me as Onigumo. You were alive during the Shikon Incident?" He asked mischievously.

"Hai of course but why would I need to know you then?" Masanori asked confused.

"We have an inu to seduce." He said flatly.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"You need a daughter as do I." He shrugged.

"Oh lord." The ookami kumo sighed.

He was plotting and it was just like his inu to come and dictate to him. He had news for her and he would not be denied. He also had a very good friend to drag along. Hai it was time she gave him another daughter.

Asuna was plotting herself and she had Emi with her in Buda the very same day and they sat in the modern city with the bustle around. They were sipping tea and Emi had a scarf on her head.

"I have been speaking with your Chichi." She said softly.

"Why?" Emi asked softly.

"His behavior is inexcusable. He does not stop our other children from having lives or families." Asuna said bluntly.

"Why does he do it?" She asked in a small voice.

"When you were born; he had been killed by Magatushi. Asa and I plotted carefully to have him restored and I went to the past to gauge my options. I met him as his ningen self and I was unable to control myself. I have such violent love for your Chichi." Her mother answered her honestly.

"I know." She smiled.

"When he found out about you as himself; his hanyou self that is, his feelings were just as violent as my own. You were not allowed out of his sight for years. He loved you so much and he would tell me how much you meant to him. I love your siblings so much but you were special to us because of your conception and his restoration. We had many difficult years before that but at that time it was perfect. Our life was peaceful and we were in love." Asuna commented softly.

"So I am a symbol of a perfect time in his life?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Haha, I am a person and not a symbol!" She growled softly.

"I understand that my darling but I think he felt especially close to you because you are just like him." She said thoughtfully.

"So because I am half ningen then I am a Kami damn doll! Well I want my own family and someone to love me and I want more then this!" She said getting hysterical.

"Shush my darling. I will see it happen." Her mother said gently.

Tears poured down her face and she wiped them away. Her father was a jerk because he loved her too much. The hanyou Naraku did not know how to love any other way. It was all or nothing with him and when he loved something; it was possessive and sometimes mean. She could see it and she nodded. She stood up and went to an alley and ported. She was in Korea and her father was on the phone. He hung up mid sentence and he always did that with her. She began crying afresh and he frowned.

"I will not see you upset. Why are you crying?" Naraku demanded.

"I want a life! I want to be allowed what you yourself have!" Emi cried.

"I cannot part with you to someone who is not worth it!" He said frowning harder.

"Who is worth it then? You damn near killed my last boyfriend!" She whimpered.

"He was ningen!" He shouted.

"So? I am half ningen!" She said choking on her tears.

"No! Mortals are out of the question. If you must fornicate then do so with a full youkai." He said flatly.

"What? We are half ningen Chichi!" She said in shock.

"So? We are not mortal." He said raising a black brow.

"I am dirty to many full youkai. Why would they wish a fucking hanyou?" She said beginning to sob.

He came around his desk and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed brokenly and he felt terrible.

"I love you Emi. I have always loved you so much. You have been my precious darling all these years. I was cruel to your Haha at times because I wanted you always. I sometimes would sequester you from your siblings and I would hold you all night when you were a baby." He said holding her tight.

"Why?" She asked stunned.

"I was never so happy." He said choking on his own words.

"Chichi but I have grown up." She said softly.

"It kills me. I would only allow your Haha to feed you. She did not battle when you were born and she was able to nurse you until you were fully two years old. I used to watch her feed you and pet your ears." He remembered.

"I am not an inu!" She growled.

"You are part inu and no, you are not a domestic one but it made you calm." He said hoarsely.

"You hate Great Uncle Inuyasha." Emi pointed.

"Do not remind me! I love your mother." He said letting her go.

She actually hid her smirk and he waved her on. He had relented only a little. He would not kill a suitor if it was a full youkai. She was suddenly happy and she ported to the shrine. She ran inside and yelled for her uncle. Inuyasha came out and he smirked at his niece.

"Hey kiddo!" He said rubbing her head.

"You hate that so why do it?" She demanded.

"Cause it pisses ya off." Inuyasha smirked.

She hugged him tightly and he was more like a grandfather to her. She loved the inu-hanyou so much and she was just happy.

"Aunt Kags make some ramen?" She asked.

"Yep. Come on." He said dragging her.

She followed Inuyasha and her mind whirled. She decided to go and see Rina's brother Jarek again. He was handsome and he was single. He was also beautiful. Emi decided on a seduction and she was giddy.

Emi was again in Buda and she had filled in Rina of her idea. Her uppyr sister had squealed into the phone like a little girl. She had told her to come to Buda and she would help her. Rina loved playing match maker for her brothers and she was still trying to get Judafre hitched as she put it. So now Emi was visiting Rina and she had a sly smile on her face.

"What are you planning?" She asked horrified.

"Jarek is so serious. I have decided to play with his food is all." Rina grinned.

"What? Oh Rina stop that!" Emi said shaking her black head.

"Just a little widow. Nothing terrible. Told Nanami what we were doing and she laughed and laughed. She told me how to get big brother high as a kite." She snickered.

"Oh my Kamis Rina! He is your brother!" She said in mortification.

"Da and he does not get laid on a regular basis. I should know." The uppyr onna said wagging her finger.

"I do not want to get laid Sister! I wish for a relationship where my father does not kill my suitor." She said tapping her foot.

"Well it is already done. Jarek should be stumbling about soon. Good luck." She smiled as she sailed away.

Emi was horrified and she went in search of the poor man. Jarek was leaning against a doorway and holding his head. She rushed to him and he stared dumbly at the stunning halfling.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"I am so sorry!" Emi said holding him up.

"Why?" Jarek asked thickly.

"Rina did this. She spiked your wine." She said helping him up the stairs.

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"I told her that I thought you were handsome. I am sorry." The hanyou said guiding him where he indicated.

"Bitch." He grunted.

She heard his mind and he had a mental fantasy of wringing his sister's neck. Emi helped him to his room and he fell on his bed.

"Are you okay?" She whispered embarrassed.

"Da. I will be okay. I am just so drunk." He said honestly.

"Can I help you?" Emi asked him as she wanted to do something.

"You think me handsome?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Of course." She blushed.

"You are beautiful as well. I have never seen a halfling quite like you." He mumbled drunkenly.

"Hai inu ears and all." She said turning red.

"Are they soft?" He asked stupidly.

"Go ahead and feel them. Everyone else does." She laughed a little.

She leaned down and he fingered the different ears. They were soft and he stared at her unusual brown eyes.

"Beautiful. You have your sire's markings above your eyes." He said softly.

"Hai." She blushed more.

"Lovely." He said shutting his eyes.

"Did you really love my obbasan?" Emi asked near his ear.

"I loved her a very long time ago. I was foolishly young." Jarek admitted.

"I am sorry." She said.

"No sorry. I am happy that she is happy. I hate she feels as though she has to stop her own natural ways but who am I?" Jarek chuckled with no bitterness.

"Sweet." She said brushing his cheek with her fingers.

"Did you have plans Lady Emi? Did Rina make me stupid drunk for a reason?" He asked meeting her eyes.

"I thought you handsome and I wanted to get to know you. I did not want her doing this." She said wanting to crawl into a hole.

"Well perhaps you should not waste the opportunity." He smiled.

"What?" She asked blushing deeper.

"She knows I thought you pretty too but I am a fairly chaste uppyr. Imagine that? My father demanded morality and my mother swears I became a prude. Funny huh? I actually wanted to marry Elizaveta and stay only with her. I was a fool, da?" Jarek said in old bitterness.

"I am sorry. I should not have mentioned anything to Rina. She takes things way over the top." She said embarrassed more.

"Or perhaps we should both give into attraction and worry on consequences later." He said smiling a little lopsided.

Jarek suddenly did not want to be a good man. He suddenly did not wish to be a pious one either. Somehow he had become more of a prude then his old fiancé. He pulled her flush to him and he stared at her soft and sweet face. His own slid shut as he softly kissed her mouth as he immediately sought to run his tongue along hers. Emi gasped softly as Jarek took control. He buried his hands in her hair and kissed her slowly so not to scare her. He could tell she yearned for this but she was also skittish. He pulled his lips away slowly and she stared at him wide eyed.

"How often have you done this?" The uppyr prince asked.

"Some. I am not pure but I am not my mother." She said blushing.

"No. She is basically the queen of the empusae you know. She killed Danika and that was all she wrote. She is a good one too. Many many empusae are horrendously evil sluts and bastards. This generation is different and I think we can thank this for it." He said massaging her ears.

"Do not stop." Emi cried out softly.

"Feel good? Being uppyr is supposed to a wonderful thing you know. It is supposed to be about purity of pleasure and love. This is what my father always said." He smiled down at her.

"I think Eyal is a good man." She said captivated.

"Da well being raised as religious as he used to be did something good for him. Now all I think he can do is pray for sanity in dealing with Asuna." Jarek grinned.

Emi laughed wildly and he smiled at her. He again slipped his tongue to mate hers and the hanyou eagerly kissed him back. Jarek kissed her slowly so he could memorize everything. Emi was shocked that he soon fell away and was snoring. She smiled a little and this was perfect she decided. She laid her head against his chest and she closed her eyes. The kisses had been perfect and she let sleep take her.

Jarek woke with a horrid headache and thirsting badly. He felt a warm body lay against his and he was still fully clothed and so was Lady Emi. He was going to kill Rina and he carefully extracted himself. She did not wake up and he needed to brush his teeth he decided. He slipped into his bathroom and began to brush his teeth and he would get something for his hangover. Anger bubbled up in his brain and he finished with his tooth brush. He ported so he did not wake Emi and he found his sister immediately.

"You little meddling bitch!" Jarek snarled right in front of his father.

"What did I do?" Rina asked chewing on a claw.

"You drugged me?" Her elder brother asked in a fury.

"You what?" Eyal asked dropping his jaw.

"Well Jarek needs to get laid." She pouted.

"Oh my God. Who are you to decided such a thing?" The eldest child asked ready to punch her.

"Um I am just your only sister! I worry about you. If I did not know better then I would say you were gay and avoiding telling Papa." She said in a smart ass tone.

Jarek blanched and Eyal watched his eldest child tackle his sister to the ground and slap her.

"Jarek! Do not kill Rina!" His father commanded.

"Pardon me? Do not kill her? Do you hear your daughter? You fucking lunatic!" He said in anger and he jumped up and stormed away.

Rina laughed and Eyal gave her a look that spoke volumes. She stopped laughing and shielded her mind. Jarek was too good in her opinion and needed to be a little bad.

/

Grigory woke up and he was alone. He rubbed a hand over his face and groaned softly. He was ashamed of himself but the beauty that had brought him to heaven's gate was a woman of his lineage though far removed. She was so beautiful and so utterly unattainable. He saw a note on the pillow next to him and he picked it up. The Russian was flawless and the hand elegant. She told him she was so honored to meet him finally. She told him that he gave her hope for her own kind and that she did not feel like such a monster. She told him the idea of meeting THE Grigory Orlovich had spun her head and she thanked him for showing her any sort of attention. She signed it as Augusta Orlovich; Lady of the Western Lands of Japan.

"Elizaveta." He whispered reading her letter.

For some reason it bothered him. Her short and sweet note bothered him and he sighed. His life had taken on such a strange turn that he was still in a spin. He rose and he found a white button down shirt and black trouser pants. He pulled his own boots back on and he ventured down the long stair case. He saw Eyal's eldest son climb the stairs and he bowed his head.

"Good day Uncle Grigory." Jarek said in a temper.

"Jarek!" Rina called sweetly.

"Drop dead you meddling bitch!" He yelled back.

Both men heard gales of laughter and the younger man growled. He ran up his steps and Grigory shook his head. He found the banter delightful and he walked down to the main dining room. Eyal was sipping on white wine and sipping a broth.

"You take in food this way?" Grigory asked.

"Da. Makes the variety much more interesting and we do not require as much blood but we can only take in very limited types." Eyal shrugged.

"How very imaginative brother. Augusta Elizaveta left." He commented.

"She is mated to Asuna's father. He is an extremely powerful animal daemon. I do not cross him as he scares even me. Now I have much to discuss. Do you feel up to it?" The younger brother asked.

"Da." Grigory stated.

"The long story is that I have met our birth mother but I would not claim her. I never knew what happened to you as I have been in and out of death sleeps for centuries at a time. Ayille apparently makes beings she calls frère and they are powerful. I have never seen bitten uppyr as such." His brother explained.

"Truly?" He said surprised.

"Da. One known as Chrestian had made itself known to Asuna and therefore me. They change form Grigory. I mean that they actually have the beastly form of bat like creature." He said softly.

"What? They change form but we are humanoid daemons." He said dropping his jaw.

"We are Ramanga and empusae. Our father was a relative of the Novak." Eyal stated.

Grigory narrowed his eyes and he suddenly stood up.

"We are related to that whore?" He asked stunned.

"Were. Asuna killed her." His younger brother said with a smirk.

"Amazing your wife. She killed Danika Novak?" Grigory asked.

"Da. Cut off her head, burned her body, and presented her heart to that French bastard Sebastein." He said laughing.

"Wow." He said grinning.

"Elizaveta is a fire succubus as well. Asuna on the other hand inherited her sire's side of wind and air energies. That is very cool." He smiled.

"So what do we do Eyal?" The elder brother asked.

"Well we bring Muriana here as well of course. Asuna has a healer mate and he is amazing. I wish to have our sister examined and live here finally. Then we figure out exactly what we are capable of and we kill Ayille. She intends to make other frère and kill my wife. I have an issue with that." He said sipping his wine.

"Kill our Mother? I like that idea. Evil bitch." Grigory growled.

"Da. We need to find this Chrestian as much as I hate to admit it but I will. Ayille will not hurt someone else I love." He snapped.

"To the death of Ayille." His elder brother stated in a toast.

"To the death of Ayille." Eyal agreed.

Grigory drained his wine that he had poured. His mind was also on what had occurred the previous night and he knew he needed to see her again. He was taking a chance but she was uppyr. She was an Orlovich and she was all he could focus on.

Jarek was getting dressed and she was a deep sleeper. He was so happy in a way that nothing had happened. He did not want the guilt and he did not know Emi was awake and watching him discreetly.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked turning.

"That you think you would have felt guilt and for what she did." Emi stated softly.

His black button down was open and she caught sight of sculpted muscles and she was cotton mouthed.

"Sorry I thought that. Not guilt because of that per say but being drunk is not my style. You are staring at me." Jarek blushed.

"Hai. You are, oh my Kami." She said with wide eyes.

"Huh?" He said scratching his head.

Emi got up and she was wearing an off the shoulder blue tunic top and black jeans. She was an easy sort of onna and he was an immaculate dresser. She neared him and ran her hands over his chest. Jarek felt the warmth of her hands on his chest and she was smaller then he was. She chastely pressed a kiss to his pectoral and he was controlling his breathing. Jarek was affected by the closeness and he lifted her chin.

"Lady Emi." He said staring at her jewel like eyes.

"Hai?" She asked yearning for something.

"Oh God." He groaned softly.

His lips pressed over hers and she melted against him. He clutched at her as he tried to fight off the damn yearning. The press of flesh became more and he crushed her hair in his hands. A hand drifted down and he suddenly yanked her top up. He refused to take her but he did desire to see her. His kiss was intoxicating and she felt like the drunk one. Jarek picked her up and laid her back on his bed and littered her face with soft kisses. Emi moaned as his lips teased the tender skin of her neck. His hands came up and cupped her lace covered breasts. His thumbs grazed her nipples through the material and she moaned into his mouth. He slowly pulled his lips away and he moved them down and he so gently nipped at one tip through the pink lace. Her lips trembled and she felt an uncomfortable ache begin deep within her. Emi whined for him and he found the sound so pleasing that he did it more. She bowed a little and she wanted him to do more and he was telling himself that this was all he would do. She whimpered and his dark brown eyes met hers.

"I beg you. Do it Jarek. Please?" Emi asked very softly.

"Say it Emi." He said brushing his cheek against her chest.

She moaned for him and he was enjoying her soft noises. He was enjoying them way too much in fact and Emi's eyes were filled with such need.

"Wrap your lips around my bare tit and suck hard. Sink your fangs in." She said boldly and she was red.

Jarek's eyes widened at her desire and his fingers moved quickly and undid the front clasp. Her round breasts spilled out and she was actually very mortified. His eyes took in her delicious mounds and desire ripped straight through his gut and straight to his cock. She watched him look hungry and Jarek did exactly what she wanted. He wrapped his lips around her left tit and suckled her hard. She yelped out and heat surged through her body. Jarek was deep in his pleasure seeking and his other warm hand cupped her free globe and flicked her nipple. She was withering under him as the tantalizing pressure grew. Her hands went through his shiny black hair and she was gasping very soon.

"Emi?" Jarek asked licking at her tit eagerly.

"Hai?" She moaned.

"Do you need release? I will give it to you. I want you pleased." He said in a hypnotic tone.

She nodded and he made short work of her jeans and quickly. His breathing was hard as he saw her perfectly sculpted curls. He settled between her thighs and opened them. Emi's eyes closed and he licked tentatively at her slit. She moaned for him more and he realized he wanted to see her climax. He imagined how wanton she would be mixed with her shyness. He opened her thighs as wide as the could go and totally exposed her moist center. She trembled and he began to flick his tongue tip against her clit. She was trying to squirm already and he held her thighs firmly as he continued to lap and lick rapidly at her little button of nerves. Soon the hanyou onna was whining louder as he flattened his fleshy muscle and massaged the nub with gentle but constant pressure. She slowly continued to rise in need as it became more. When he began to nibble on the button she was gasping out wildly. Jarek was listening for the pitch to change and she was begging him.

"Jarek please! Oh Kami please. More. Please give me more!" She screamed out.

He refused to deny her and he slipped two fingers deep in her. She lifted her head and she cried out with a beautifully melodious moan that made his heart skip a beat.

"Fill me! Hai! More. I want more. I need you in me. I want you in me. Please." Emi said in such an indecent tone.

"Not yet sweet woman. Let me see you orgasm this time. Let me remember your beautiful face as I make you find heaven. Can you do that for me?" He asked sucking her clit a little.

She snarled out and shook her head. He knew she was so close and he changed the angle of his fingers. He teased her backside with another finger and she was gasping in and out more. His two fingers massaged against the sweet spot deep in her core and then he slipped the teasing finger in. Emi saw stars as she felt so full. She felt such decadently wicked feelings and he continued to thrust and pull his fingers. He leaned down carefully and suckled deep on her button again and she suddenly arched her entire body. He tasted her orgasm and she was sweet. She was perfect as the hanyou's body coated his fingers. She was gushing with the strength of her relase and she rode it out as she kept crying out. Jarek was lost amongst the glorious smell and taste as he used his tongue to taste it all. Emi was trembling bad as he slowly withdrew his phalanges and licked them clean.

"You look so beautiful. Your skin glows." He smiled down at her.

"More." She whined.

"Not today. Okay? Let this be enough." He said brushing her lips.

She was lost in profound lust and he felt a hand brush the bulge in his pants. He kissed her softly and he had so enjoyed bringing her joy. He was just that type of man. Female pleasure made him groan and moan. He enjoyed the sight of a satisfied woman very much. He felt his zipper pulled down and he smirked at her enthusiasm.

"Emi. Sweet woman please?" He asked softly.

"Want you." Emi cried softly.

He could see a little of the uppyr lust in her and he kept himself in check. He did until she flattened him. He stared into reddening eyes and she was scenting his groin which made him feel nervous.

"Want you. I want you so badly." She said wrapping her hand around his cock.

He moaned softly and she was very much in a primitive mind. She stopped and he was at first glad but he watched her lick her palm several times. Emi wrapped her hand around him again and the grip of the halfling was perfect. He grunted as he very soon fell into a series of moans and gasps. Jarek felt her desire and she wanted to wrap her lips around him as he came. His eyes reddened as he shifted his hips and his head rolled side to side as the beautiful woman worked his manhood.

"Jarek, I ache." She whimpered as she still yanked his phallus in a rhythmic way.

"I want…I want to be with you too but want some time. Emi!" He said groaning in such a beautiful and masculine whine.

She was impatient and she suddenly crashed her lips against his. He moaned as he was made love to with soft and full lips. Emi pressed her groin to his cock and he knew he would give in to her pleads in but a second if she did what he was certain she was doing. He whispered out and she was rasping.

"Hurt. Stretch me. Fill me full." She whimpered.

"Woman!" He cried at her words.

"Jarek please." She begged more.

Jarek lost it and grabbed her hips and helped her to mount him. He was going to loose his mind and he would fuck her senseless. He hated using another for gratification but she begging. Emi was begging for him. Weaker men would have just let loose but he locked eyes with her as her center swallowed his staff. The sight made him tremble and he lifted her hips and brought her down so he could see her continue to take him in.

"Your body hungers for mine." He whispered in a deep, husky voice.

"Hai. Oh hai. You feel so good. Do not stop. Fuck me Jarek. Kamis just fuck me." She said loosing all decorum.

Jarek nodded and his black hair was cut below his ears and his body was covered in sweat. He had too many clothes on but it did not matter. He braced her and then rolled them. He began to pound into her tight body and he had to agree; it was good. It was really good and he could not stop watching how he entered and pulled back. His eyes were also glued to her breasts bouncing each time he thrust into her hard. Hunger of such intense proportions seemed to assault him and he just gave it all up. He ran his fingers through her hair and he angled her head and he sank his fangs into her juncture and he gulped down her precious blood. Heat from her life force and the squeezing of his cock sent him over. He was not fully aware but he felt her legs wrapped around his waist and the resulting high was beautiful. Emi was rendered mute as her own body followed as she felt the burn of her own end. She arched so hard that her back protested but it had been perfect. He covered her lips with his as he rode out his bliss and he kept her flush to him in the aftermath. He kissed her temple and her ears were laid back. He found it beyond cute and he knew that thought was condescending but it really was.

"Not from you. I will take cute." She mumbled sleepily.

"Thank you. I have not had such a beautiful encounter in such a long time." Jarek said nuzzling her side of her neck.

"You are elegant." She said barely able to meet his eyes.

"I can be crude." He chuckled.

"But you are not. I need sleep." Emi stated shutting her eyes.

"Then please sleep Emi." Jarek murmured.

"You too. Please sleep Jarek." She whispered as her breathing evened out.

He could smell blood, the sex, and their sweat. He needed a shower but the smells made him feel really good. It felt good to be in bed with a beautiful woman who wanted more then just to screw and take blood. He realized she had taken none. It was so odd to him but he fell asleep to fast to contemplate it further.

had fed the pups and she was reading at the moment. Her phone rang and it was Rina. She picked it up and she answered in Japanese.

"Obbasan can you come back to Buda?" Rina asked.

"I suppose but for what reason?" Augusta asked.

"Papa wants to talk to you and he wants to see if you would be willing to help fight Ramanga. It may lead to killing Raganos." She said in a teasing way.

"Hai be right there." She sighed.

She did not wish to see Grigory again. She did not think she could control herself and she went to Sesshomaru. She explained and he nodded. She knew him and he was planning something huge. She grabbed the weapon that Touga had made for her and she ported over to the Buda townhouse. She looked around and saw Eyal, Grigory, Rina, Judafre, Asher, but no Jarek. She eyed Eyal and she bowed.

"Elizaveta would you be willing to go back and retrieve my sister with Grigory?" He asked softly.

"I suppose my lord but why?" Augusta asked.

"Not because she is powerful but just because she is my sister." Eyal replied.

"Da, I should be happy too. What time frame do you mean?" She asked.

"Before you were born." He said meeting her eyes.

"Sure. Annka? Show your lazy ass old lady!" The Western Lady said aloud.

"Watch it!" The ekimmu stated as she appeared from shadows.

Eyal had never seen a true ekimmu and he was astonished. Grigory was tight in his own skin and Annka made a portal appear.

"I am sorry if I have a babe." The Novak stated in a growl.

"Not my problem ekimmu. You are the one rutting my son and his mate." She said making a face.

"Ugh! Shut up Augusta." Annka said rolling her green eyes.

She had been on the mortal plane for some time and she was exhausted from doing so. Augusta motioned Grigory and they walked through. She made the decision to see Touga and she looked at the uppyr man.

"Do you mind if I make a quick stop in Japan?" She asked.

"I can gather Muriana, Elizaveta. I am fine. I promise you that I am not without my own powers." He smiled softly.

"I had a dream." Augusta said frowning.

"What dream?" He asked softly brushing her lips with his thumb.

"That you and Touga both had me." She said stepping back.

"Who is Touga?" He asked curious.

"No one. I will be right back." She said porting.

Augusta appeared in the West and it was a disaster. Her jaw dropped and she began to scent out Touga's blood.

"Touga? Touga?" She screamed as she ran to find him.

The Western Palace had been attacked and she could not believe it. She found Touga bleeding and hacking down Shouten. She whirled in time to block Raganos's axe. She snarled in hate and unleashed kemuri on him. Touga yelled for her and this was the Raganos who had turned her. His smile told her so. She hated him with such burning malice that she infused her fang with her fire. Raganos laughed and ducked easily. Touga saw it too late and the black haired being shoved a short sword into her middle and rather deeply. Blood erupted from her mouth and she fell back.

"Augusta! No!" He watched her fall to the ground.

Touga pulled Tetsaiga and whirled around. He yelled "Backlash Wave" loudly and Raganos was slammed into by the powerful wave of yoki. The few remaining Shouten were being decimated by inu soldiers. Grigory had felt her attacked and he had no clue how. He ported in and he saw her on the ground with blood soaking it. He saw a wraith and he lost his head. He used his telekinesis and slammed the Shouten through three walls. Raganos had not felt an uppyr of such strength before and Grigory was on him in a second. His claws ripped and the Shouten's nose busted with blood. His blood felt as though it was boiling within him and he screamed. Another Shouten suddenly punched a hole straight through the elder brother of Eyal and he used his fist only and cracked the skull of his second attacker. Raganos used that second to phase out. Grigory stumbled towards Elizaveta and he fell near her.

"Yasu!" Touga snarled.

Augusta's face was ashen as she stared up.

"Elizaveta!" Grigory cried softly.

"Prince Grigory. This is Touga; Lord of the Western Lands. Touga this is an ancestor of mine. He is our king's older brother." She said in a weak whisper.

Grigory's Japanese was weak but he understood what she had said. Touga picked her up and cradled her.

"Do not leave me. I cannot do this Augusta. I have to know you are there. I cannot do this without you." Touga said with such anguished words.

"Sesshomaru is making Fumiko strong. She is getting better with a fang. He is mad you did not train her." She choked on blood.

"He will get over it. I believed she should be a pup. Augusta! No!" He said getting angry.

Grigory crawled over to her and he cut his wrist. He felt like he would know this man but Augusta barely took in his blood. He entered her mind and it was chaos. There were so many things she wanted to say and she knew she was a goner. Grigory pulled her back and deep. He was forcing her to sleep deeply. He was forcing the healing death upon her and it was slow. He saw too much. He saw a woman he respected and by the time he emerged from her mind; he knew her too well. His eyes shed tears and Touga could not see her breathe. He snarled out as he was convinced that his love and the future Lady of the West was dead. In a sense she was and Grigory held her hand. He was exhausted from the mental exertion and he fell into blackness.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: True forms and complications lead to truths and plots. Asuna comes into half of what she is as she watches and learns about her enemies. Different views as the stakes go up and higher as all race towards stopping each other. Sanra goes to try and rebuild something as a major bomb is dropped on the inu heir. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Living in Fear

Augusta was laid out on a futon and Yasu had confirmed that she indeed lived but was in a deep sleep. Grigory too had been laid out on a futon and he was injured some as well. Touga had no clue why he had been attacked but it had been vicious and quick. His beloved onna looked sick as hell and pale to boot. It bothered him terribly that he had been unable to do anything for her and he was deep in his sake at the moment. Yasu watched the young lord and knew how much the man loved the uppyr onna and she was his life mate; even above the current Western Lady, Natsumi. Touga was drinking his rice wine and staying by Augusta's side as she slumbered to heal her body. Grigory woke up on the second day and he blinked his dark brown eyes as the sun shown bright. He sat up and looked around and did not recognize his surroundings at all. He got up and he was wearing a robe type garment that was odd to him but he knew it was a normal Japanese style. He slid open a door and poked his head out to look around. He felt so out of place and he stepped out into a hallway.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked.

He turned to see a canine daemon stare at him and the male had rich black hair and green eyes. He only stared at the man and his Japanese was rudimentary at best. Grigory mumbled something akin to gibberish and the man blinked at him.

"Are you okay sir?" The canine asked in Russian.

"You know my native tongue?" Grigory asked in relief.

"I know several languages. How do you do sir, my name is Tekeshi." He said bowing.

"I am Grigory Orlovich. How is Elizaveta?" He asked softly.

"The uppyr onna?" Tekeshi asked.

"Da. She is a clansman of mine. Her name is Princess Augusta Elizaveta Orlovich." He said feeling very out of sorts.

"Oh my best friend Touga calls her Augusta." He smiled.

"It is a common mistake. Her given name is Elizaveta." The uppyr man explained.

"I see! Well she has never corrected him that I know of. She is mated to Touga informally. She gave him a daughter." The black inu explained.

"Did she? I had no idea. My younger brother is the ruler of my kind in Europe." He said.

"Vlad Tepest?" He asked.

"Da. That is my younger brother." He acknowledged.

"How come you are not the ruler and your brother is?" Tekeshi asked interested.

"Because I do not want it and I rule a duchy in Russia. He has an excellent business head and actually has more power than me." Grigory said in a soft voice.

"You seem as if you prefer peace. Me too." He smiled.

"May I see Elizaveta?" He asked.

"Sure! Please come this way." The black inu said.

Grigory followed Tekeshi into a large suite of rooms and he could tell by the grandeur that it must be the lord's room. Elizaveta was laid out and she looked so beautiful in her death sleep.

"I am sorry I had to do so but her body will heal this way. It is a way of our kind." He said when he saw Touga.

"I thank you then sir. Augusta is my life." Touga said in a deep masculine voice.

"Did you know that the name Augusta is a title and not her given name my friend?" Tekeshi asked in good humor.

"I knew Tekeshi. She told me before Fumiko was born." He said rubbing her cheek with his knuckle.

"Then why do you call her that then?" Grigory asked confused.

"She asked me to. Something about being Elizaveta bothered her. She said she had been called Augusta for so many years that it seemed natural to her. She wished to leave her past behind in that wretched place." Touga growled low.

"Novgorod is my duchy." The uppyr said tightly.

"Stasio is your relation?" The Western Lord asked almost coldly.

"It has only recently come to my attention what my kin has done to this amazing woman. If I could then I would deal with him but my brother's wife has already dealt with him." He said clenching his teeth.

"You mean Asuna." Touga stated.

"You know of her?" Grigory asked stunned.

"Oh hai. I know of her. When she lived in this era, she was my twin sister named Sorami. The Kamis saw fit to restore her and she was born to my own pup named Sesshomaru. She is known as Asuna and several other names. I prefer to call her sister." The Western Lord said.

"I see. Well it seems you are in the know and I am not. Why did the Shouten attack?" He demanded.

"I am certain it was because Augusta is mated to me and that little fuck is jealous. He has tried to steal her from Sesshomaru many times." He growled.

"She is mated to you and this Sesshomaru?" The Novgorod Duke asked.

"Hai. It is not as common as it was but it works." He shrugged.

"Very good. May I hunt your lands for some food?" Grigory asked.

"Please. Our deer are large and our boars are better. Augusta tells me that they are filling." He said looking down at her.

Grigory nodded and Tekeshi led him out. The black inu could feel the turmoil he was in and he gently grabbed his elbow.

"Touga is the jealous sort. Do not mention your feelings for her." He said in a low voice.

"My feelings?" Grigory asked.

"I am an empath. It is a common yoki in my type of inu. He loves her fiercely and passionately. He gives up a lot to feel for her and loves her through time and many eras." Tekeshi said.

Grigory only blinked and he turned towards the forest. He ported away and the black inu was surprised. He turned on his heel and he went back into the palace.

Augsuta was feeling herself coming back towards consciousness and her limbs jerked. Touga cried out and Yasu came forward. He was so shocked to see her move already. She had only been in this death sleep for four days. The uppyr man was around but avoided most people. She turned her head and she saw Touga was well and she reached out her hand to him. He grabbed it and kissed her fingers over and over.

"You scared me." He whispered.

"Gomenasai." She whispered back.

"Do not apologize. You showed up to help me. Do you feel better?" Touga inquired.

"Some." Augusta stated as she forced herself to sit up.

Touga could not help himself and he leaned forward to meet her lips. She hungrily took his mouth and his arms wrapped around her. She tasted him and he tasted of sake. Their moans as they kissed escalated and he gently pushed her back. Augusta was softly crying as he pressed himself to her.

"Terrified. I was so scared." He said running his claws through her hair.

"I am too stubborn to die." She laughed.

"The uppyr helped you and I am grateful but he seems distant and cold." He murmured softly.

"Grigory is a good man Touga. He is just an older uppyr and he is not used to other daemons. He is like a great great grandfather or something." She said kissing his forehead.

"I see. He calls you Elizaveta." He said pouting.

"And you call me Augsuta." She whispered against his lips.

"Hai." He whispered back.

Their lips barely kissed and he was so relieved. Yasu had left the room and Touga was being a cad but his need to brand her override good sense. He opened her yukata and he undid his hakama. He took his member in hand and slipped into his mate. She whined for him and he kissed her juncture and bit his mating mark. She gasped out in delight and he moved hurriedly. She felt so good and she felt so right. His inner inu was practically growling and howling in such feeling. He crashed his lips over hers as he moved with the purpose to bring them both Nirvana. His scent was slowly being put all over her and he stroked hard till she shattered. Her core clutched him tightly as he emptied his seed within his beloved mate. They both trembled and she sighed in pleasure.

"Feel good?" He teased.

"Hai. You always feel so good." Augusta moaned.

Touga nuzzled her neck and he enjoyed the feel of her.

"You know what would please me?" Touga asked.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"It would please me to fill you again. It would please me to hear you scream my name. It would please me to pup you." He said getting her onto all fours.

Augusta trembled as he spoke and Touga began to make love to her more. She was losing her mind to the lust and love as he moved swiftly and then leisurely. She finally cried out in a long moan that sounded like his name and she began a long series of climaxes that left him winded. By the time he finished; she was on her back with her legs pushed up and he was kissing and licking her like the inu he was. Augusta just plain lost her mind to the powerful inu lord.

Augusta hunted in the forest and she had taken down a deer. She wiped her mouth of the blood and she saw Grigory further in the foliage. He was up in the tree and she stared up.

"Thank you for saving me sir." She said in a gentle whisper.

"It was nothing. Think nothing of it Elizaveta." He said staring down at her.

"I should go." She said bowing.

"In a day or so I should like to retrieve Muriana. I miss my sister." Grigory said porting down.

"Yes sir." Augusta stated bowing.

"Please do not call me sir. I am just Grigory." He said passing by her.

"Da." She said feeling deep shame.

"Please do not feel as such. You owe me nothing and what occurred was just happenstance. It is natural for our kind." He said bowing.

"Natural for our kind? What is natural for our kind Grigory?" She asked.

"Why do you go by Augusta? Why do you deny your birth name?" He asked in anger.

"It is what Sesshomaru called me and I refused to correct him. He can be a most arrogant man at times but from his lips it sounded perfect. When I heard it spoken then I forgot what a monster I really was." Augusta said in memory.

"Monster? How can you say what you had to do to survive as monstrous? I know not what drove Stasio into his depravity and maybe he was always so; I do not know but you did what you must." He stated firmly.

Augusta realized he had been within her mind and she turned totally crimson. She felt such shame and anguish suddenly and she tried to move around him.

"I am sorry Elizaveta. I had to enter your mind to pull you back. I know it is a violation but I truly only meant to help you. I saw much and felt more. I saw the woman you are and your pain is such that it makes me hurt too." He said breathing deeper.

"Grigory, I am nothing like you. Stasio destroyed the Orlovich name and I would have gladly decimated it. I would have gladly made it nothing but he rebuilt that tomb. I hate him so much. I hate my mother. I knew nothing but pain but I only wished for more but only found some. I ran and I ran." She said as her eyes bled red.

"Elizaveta." He said horrified.

She tried to move around him but he palmed her cheeks.

"Please Elizaveta. I beg of you to not shut out that which I plead for." Grigory murmured.

"I will be ready to retrieve Muriana by tomorrow." Augusta replied.

He shut out his disappointment and he stared her above her head.

"These canines cannot possibly know how you suffer. You are surrounded by that which can never truly know nor assimilate. Your own child suffered because she did not know either." He replied sighing.

"Stop it Grigory!" She said holding her chest.

"I only speak the truth." He said walking past her.

"Because you saw my memories does not make you an expert on me!" She yelled.

"Elizaveta this is what we are. We are discovering what it means fully and you have known all along." He said gasping in breath as he looked down.

"Stop Grigory. Stop! I am not that monster! I am not." She said getting hysterical.

"Am I? I have no idea." He said grabbing her.

She stared at him with red eyes and he pulled her to him. His lips devoured hers as he kissed her with savage feelings and raw emotions. His kiss spilled blood and it dripped down the corner of her lips. The passion rocketed out of control as he moved her clothes out of his way. Grigory slipped deeply inside of her tunnel and their bodies were suddenly clammy. She pressed her forehead to his and she was rasping as he kissed her forcefully and with need. He continued to thrust up as she was wedged between his body and a tree. It was instinct and wildness that permeated their senses. The glory was achieved but the cost to their emotions was high. He was gasping his deep breaths as they came back from their mutual end.

"I will love you." She said beginning to shake in sobs.

"I already do." He said kissing her temple.

He withdrew from her body and he watched her port away. He wish the others knew what it was he knew. Elizaveta was special and she shut away much of what she was. Grigory intended to make Stasio suffer.

Augusta was in Russia and she was staying back. She was shaking in terror and Grigory walked into his own home and he was directing that Muriana be packed up and brought along. His other brother was already dead and his great grandson stood by as a young man and Grigory walked past him and then whirled on him. He punched him hard and the young man was laid out on the floor.

"Do not think I do not know what it is you do boy." Grigory stated in hate.

"What have I done sir?" The young version of Elizaveta's father said rubbing his jaw.

"You play in the dark arts and deal with other uppyr who are evil and disgusting. I know now. Do not think I will let you destroy all I have built." He growled at the younger man.

"You think I am afraid of you Grigory?" Stasio asked smirking.

"I think you an idiot if you do not." The Orlovich clan leader said.

"How quaint." The young man said.

Grigory walked past his clansmen and he led Muriana with him. She was confused and very quiet as her elder brother led her away.

-Grigory what is wrong? - She pathed.

-You do not worry on it, okay? You will be better. Eyal has asked that we stay with him and I have agreed. - He pathed in return.

-You always said that wished to stay apart! - She thought surprised.

-Not anymore beloved sister. Not anymore. - He thought.

Muriana said nothing else and she felt another mind and she gasped. It seemed familiar and foreign at the same time. Augusta met Grigory's eyes and his were full of pain. She called on Annka who appeared and she smiled.

"Well how very interesting. There it is. Augusta, I am returning to Terre de Brume for a few days. Stay out of the past." The ekimmu said with a smile.

"Need a cold fix?" Her impertinent relation asked.

"Yes." Annka said porting out.

Augusta gently led Muriana through the portal and Grigory followed. They appeared in Budapest and Muriana felt the change in atmosphere. Eyal looked relieved and he moved forward. He pulled his sister to him and hugged her tightly.

-Eyal? - Muriana pathed surprised.

-Da Sister. It is me. - He pathed softly.

-Eyal! - She cried in his head.

Asuna stood by and her nose twitched. She stared at her mother who bowed low. Augusta intended to port but the inu-empusae walked right up to her and walked her away. Grigory was curious but did not follow.

"Is everything okay?"Eyal asked.

"As well as can be expected. Please call upon this healer you told me of. I should like to hear my sister's voice again." Grigory said walking past him.

Eyal nodded and he guided Muriana to sit. She was in her own world but the uppyr ruler called Nobu who was intrigued with his request. He ported over via his shoki and the uppyr woman felt gentle hands and a kind soul begin to touch her cheeks and more as she was examined.

"I am certain a cochlear implant would help her but perhaps you wish for more youkai like methods?" Nobu asked Eyal.

"I just wish for her to see and hear. I care not how you do it Nobu. This woman is the sweetest thing God ever made." He stated.

"I understand. I need to take her back to the hospital. Can you path it to her?" Nobu asked.

Muriana touched the other beings cheek and she felt his good soul.

-I trust you. - She pathed to him.

-Thank you. - He said in Russian in her mind.

Nobu ported with Muriana and Eyal intended to go in just a few minutes. He heard a heated argument between Asuna and Elizaveta and that bothered him.

Asuna stared at her mother and Augusta covered her face. She broke down in a sob and her daughter's inu nose picked up on something that she never thought possible.

"Mother, you cannot go home right now! Not until we cover this scent." Asuna said flatly.

"This was not supposed to happen!" She cried.

"Well it has!" She growled.

Eyal walked in and he stared at his wife and she gave him a death glare.

"Problems?" He asked.

"None of your business Vlad!" Augusta snarled.

"Um you are in my home Elizaveta and you are an uppyr." He pointed out in sarcasm.

"I am also the Western Lady of Japan. Now bite me!" She snapped.

Eyal chomped his teeth and the black haired woman snarled. She ported out and Asuna turned on her husband. She growled at him in anger and he had a look that spoke his mood.

"Did you have to stick your nose in?" She asked.

"Well da." He said making a mean face.

"Damn it Eyal! She is not one of your subjects and things are complicated. Is your sister okay?" Asuna demanded.

"She is well. I will go to the hospital soon but I should like to talk to you about your mother." He said following her.

"Nope." She said going up the stairs towards his room.

"Asuna!" He snapped.

"Sorry." She retorted.

"Wife!" He yelled.

"And?" She replied.

"Woman!" Eyal hissed.

Her eyes had a strange look and he was suddenly against the heavy oak door of his bedroom. She scented along his neck and he was suddenly very aware of everything.

"You are worried." She whispered.

"Of course. Are you not?" He asked.

"I smell your arousal." She said licking at his throat.

"Because you are causing it." He said closing his eyes.

"Is that bad?" Asuna asked smirking.

Her hand drifted down his front and Eyal cried out. She did not touch him and his maleness throbbed. Her lips caressed his tendon near his juncture and she was distracting him. She was really good at it and his mind only wanted to be inside of hers and her body.

"Asuna. God! Asuna please let me take you. You evil bitch." He whispered in agony.

She smirked and stepped away from him.

"You need to go see Muriana first. Now let us go." She smiled at him.

His eyes were glazed over and his jaw dropped. His wife was leaving him wanting and he growled at her. He mentally shoved down his need and gave her a nasty look. Her smile was brilliant and he promised pay back later. He went to grab Grigory and they all went to Yamasaki General.

Grigory was quiet and his heart was heavy. Nobu had worked with Jao to assess Muriana. Her blindness was tricky but they intended to force her into healing. What would take centuries would take minutes but they needed a youkai strong enough. Jao and Nobu stared at Asuna.

"You wish me to do so?" She said.

"Hai. You know how to do it but please be careful." Nobu said.

-Muriana? I am Asuna. I am married to Eyal. - She pathed.

-Da? - She thought.

-I am going to take in your blood and then give you mine. I am going to force your body to heal. - Her sister in law pathed.

-You can do that? - She asked stunned.

-Hai. Now rest assured it is me. Relax. - Asuna thought.

Muriana visibly relaxed and Asuna gently turned her jaw. She sank her fangs deeply and Muriana made an "eep" sound. Asuna took in her blood and soon pulled back. Muriana was soon drinking it in like and she made an obscene groan. Grigory looked at Eyal who smiled.

"She has really tasty blood." He smirked.

"I see." His brother said shaking his head.

As Muriana drank Asuna jerked on the other onna's yoki. She choked and the heat was unreal. Asuna forced her to keep drinking and she kept her yoki flowing. Nobu watched carefully and Asuna finally pulled back. Muriana was gasping and choking. The power that came from this woman was overwhelming and she was sobbing.

"Muriana?" Grigory asked concerned.

"Grigory?" She asked in a raw whisper.

The elder uppyr about fainted. His sister had heard him. She had heard him and she turned to stare at him. She looked at both of her brothers and she cried out. Asuna stepped back to give them some time and she went with Jao and Nobu into another room. Eyal and Grigory were in shock and they surrounded the timid but beautiful uppyr onna.

/

"Amazing Asuna." He said softly.

"Thank you Nobu." She said smiling.

Jao had phased out and they stared at the other. Nobu took the opportunity to kiss his mate and she groaned as her healer did nasty and wicked things with his tongue. She teased him back and he moaned. He pulled back and sighed softly as he ran fingers along her cheeks.

"You are wonderful sometimes." Nobu chuckled.

"Only sometimes?" Asuna teased.

"Well when you come back injured and I am pissed off then not so much." He smirked.

"Uh huh. You love me." She said watching his backside.

"What has you so sexualized right now?" He asked in his doctor's voice.

"I normally am not?" She said licking her lips.

"Hai but not this bad." He said coming over and feeling her head.

"What is it?" Asuna asked watching him.

"You are in heat." He said bluntly.

"Huh?" She asked shocked.

"Hai. A good old inu heat. You have those what; two or three times a year in your cycles?" He asked.

"Hai." She sighed.

"Come on." He said heading towards a medicine lock up.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head but he was insistent. He gave her a shot of hormones to attempt to suppress her heat which may or may not work but she was very much into scenting him. Nobu ended up in his leather chair and she was between his spread legs and she tasted him. His head was back and he felt like such a whore with his own mate but by the Kamis it was grand. He groaned out as she brought him to climax and she stared at his face.

"So beautiful." She whispered.

"Thank you." He murmured as he recovered from bliss.

"I love you Nobu." She said crawling up his body to kiss him.

Nobu moaned as he kissed her back and felt lethargy overtake him. It was safer to just give into her and not fight it. He would end up with her anyway and then embarrassed. She smirked against his lips and she licked at him eagerly.

"Then perhaps you will make love to me?" She asked.

"My love I would but I have surgery in an hour. Tonight? Please?" He asked chuckling.

"Hai. Your room at Sendai tonight." Asuna said happily.

"Hai." Nobu nodded.

She made a contented noise and he blushed. She stood up and slipped away from his office. He had recently replaced his desk as her claws had torn up his old one. His mind was immersed in much and all he knew was that he loved his mate and his family. It had been worth it all to him and he got up to get ready for surgery.

The uppyr had returned to Budapest and Asuna was in the apartment building of her family. She knocked on Amedeo's door and he pulled it open. She pulled him out and kissed him passionately and he moaned into her lip lock. She flattened him against the wall next to his door and she was not listening very well and he had insisted they wait until they remarried.

"Femmina! Nu uh." He smirked kissing her throat.

"Hai. Now! Get in bed now!" She snapped.

"No." He said teasing her breast.

"Amedeo. I am going to skin you." Asuna snapped out louder.

"Sounds kinky." Amedeo chuckled.

"I need you!" She growled.

"Sorry." He said kissing her nose and jerking away.

"Then now! I wish to do your ceremony now!" She said impatiently.

"No." He grinned.

"You are paying me back. I hate you sometimes." She said storming away.

"I know and si, I admit I am paying you back. You do look delicious though." He smiled sensuously.

"Fucking basilisk." She hissed.

Amedeo smiled and he went back to his apartment. She was responding much better and acting like the femmina he had fallen in love with. She was giving him his credit and Gabrielus was sitting on his couch waiting to hear what he wanted to do. Valerian sat across from the white and they had a map of modern Europe laid out. Amedeo had plans to find Drostan before Asuna did. He intended to make a bold statement to the wyvern if he did not end up killing him.

"When do you wish to go my rex?" Valerian asked.

"Tomorrow." He said considering.

"Should you not tell Lady Asuna?" Gabrielus asked.

"She and I are doing better but no, I am not telling her. I wish to not deal with her over protective nature right now." He said flatly.

The white only listened as they planned carefully and he waited till the rex and his sometimes lover sunned themselves. He shifted to her penthouse and he found her doing her own planning.

"He is planning to attack Drostan tomorrow femmina." He stated flatly.

"Is he? Damn him!" She growled.

"I will be there." Gabrielus said nearing her.

"Not here." She said flatly.

"I care not for decorum. Fuck that!" He growled.

"I do." She growled back.

"How is Julianus?" He asked coldly.

"I am not his companion Gabrielus." She stated meeting his green eyes.

"No, you just fuck him any time you can." He said jealously.

"Stop this!" Asuna snapped.

"You have pushed me away and I told you I would not be pushed away." He said jerking her up.

"Not now!" She hissed.

"Si now!" He said kissing her in great need.

She had no hope against him as he was just too adamant. He was too forceful a personality and he made her burn in so many delightful ways. She hated she could not stand up to certain men and she lay in bed with him sleeping heavily. She ported them to Karakura Town and he barely woke up. He looked around a little and then passed back out. She got up and she stretched as her mind turned over Sounga. Her mother was in trouble but Augusta was now hiding out. She shook her head but Grigory was very attractive in a very seductive and sexy way. She looked out at the water of the river and she felt Admal. She put on a robe and she walked outside onto her patio.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Hello stranger." He said crossing his arms.

"Do you require attention?" Asuna asked amused.

"Always." Admal stated wryly.

An idea struck her and she grinned. She would pay the white basilisk back and Admal looked at her.

"Feel like being raunchy?" She asked tracing his cheek.

"Absolutely." He smirked.

"Involves a basilisk who cannot take no for an answer. Perhaps you can phase into him?" She asked.

He nodded and they went to her bedroom. Gabrielus still slept and Admal looked at the beautiful creature.

"Good Gods Isha you have exquisite lovers." He said in approval.

"Glad you like." She whispered back.

His blue eyes were suddenly full of lust and he phased out. Gabrielus shot up so fast and his body suddenly shook in powerful spasms.

"Well well Admal that is new." She said smiling.

"Femmina?" He asked in a groan.

"Hai? Sorry Gabrielus but I want what I want and I want it now." Asuna said with a tiny smile.

"Shouten?" He said falling back.

"Hai." She nodded.

Asuna settled down and watched Admal do his best to bring Gabrielus to insanity. It was quite a sight and the poor white was very soon comatose and the inu princess had made her tr'Awnhi prince tremble.

Kameron was in Japan and his dark hair was brushed back and tied at the nape of his neck. He wore a suit of black and his dark eyes perused the city of Tokyo. His face held disdain and the police had found the bodies of several humans that had been torn to pieces and drained of blood. He was much fuller now and he was always full of hatred for the pathetic mortals. He had held mortals in disdain even when he was one and Ayille had found her perfect frère in him. She turned to him often and he was able to handle her many vicious lusts. He loved his queen far more than any of the others did and she had demanded he find a new frère for her and he was certain he had done so. The daemon stepped out of a massive building and he smiled. He checked his watch and Kameron followed him as he walked along. The man had shiny black hair that was cut in a modern style and very shaggy but it suited him. His black eyes held such deep intelligence and his body was thin but his muscles were lightly sculpted. Ayille would be very pleased indeed. Kameron went to take the being and he was suddenly thrown back by such a force that the man looked back. The Ramanga frère was shocked to see a being whose white skin was paler then anything he had ever seen. The green eyes were just as cold and he lifted his finger again and a green energy seemed to grow.

"What the hell?" The man asked in shock.

"This being is trash." The Arrancar stated.

"Good Kamis." Nobu said rushing behind Ulquiorra.

Kameron smiled softly and he met the eyes of the strange being and he stood up.

"I am trash? What are you?" The Ramanga asked dusting himself off.

"More then you." He said in a dead voice.

"Do not make yourself my enemy thing." He said chuckling.

"If you attempt to touch what belongs to my mistress then you shall have to have me as your enemy Ramanga." Ulquiorra stated.

"How very interesting. What are you?" Kameron asked nearing him.

Ulquiorra knew better then to let the beast get too close and he pulled his zanpakuto. He slashed Kameron's chest with such speed that the Ramanga was actually surprised. Nobu was terrified and he let the Arrancar handle the situation.

"What are you?" He said in delight.

"Not your business trash. You may go as you will not have this kumo." He said coldly.

Kameron did not even hide his nature and he ported away. Ulquiorra turned on Nobu and he was surprised.

"Why did you help me?" He asked.

"Asuna was Ayana and I was Ataru. You were Nagaharu. I serve." He bowed.

"Ataru? You were Ataru?" Nobu said in recognition.

Ulquiorra said nothing and he watched as the healer realized who he had been. Nagaharu had been an especially good man. He had been a gentle man and as Ataru, Ulquiorra had defended him often. He had scorned the healer only because he was so gentle. Ayana had loved him passionately and he would always protect him.

"I have to go." Nobu said hurriedly.

Ulquiorra made a garganta and he went in search of his queen. He found her in bed asleep and he stood over her. She came to and she stared at him. Nothing in him betrayed anything and he simply began to remove his clothes. Her jaw dropped and he disrobed quickly enough and he pressed his naked flesh against hers. Ulquiorra's lips seared hers and she was still in shock at him just showing up. His breathing had quickened and he guided himself into her heat. He began a quick and hard pace that made her gasp.

"Ramanga after your healer." He mumbled.

"Huh?" She asked stupidly.

"They will try to turn him I am certain." Ulquiorra stated.

"Are you certain that your mother was raped by kumori?" She asked groaning.

"I was not there." He deadpanned.

She moaned as he quit speaking and made her shatter. He jerked himself back before he completed and he moaned softly as he expelled his seed. She was still in shock at him just showing up and not bothering to ask. Ulquiorra was just powerful, independent, and took what he wished. This moment he had taken pleasure from his former ruler and then he lay beside her as if it was normal.

"I shall keep an eye on the healer. He has no skill as a warrior. You must warn him." Ulquiorra stated.

"Still reeling." She said catching her breath.

"Why?" He asked blinking.

"Do you always just come and take your pleasure?" Asuna asked.

"Hai." He said without emotion.

"Good Kami." She said laying back.

"I am certain you found yours as well." He said raising a black brow.

"Hai well that is not the point!" She snapped.

"Then what is? Why waste time? It is a foolish notion." Ulquiorra said rising.

"Get back in this bed." She growled.

He just stared at her and she jerked him down. He said nothing and she was highly curious. She sank her fangs into his chest and he did react to that. He cried out and she drank his blood and Ulquiorra was overcome in such incredible sensations. He released a broken moan as she lifted her lips.

"Ulquiorra. You are not kumori and kumo but Ramanga and kumo." She said in awe.

"No care." He said narrowing his eyes.

The Arrancar grabbed her hips and pulled her down on his arousal. He was overly hard and he stared at her face.

"What I am does not matter. I served my queen. I love my queen." The Espada said moving her.

She groaned as he thrust up into her. He was lean and lanky but oh so sexy. Ataru had been a prime example of kumo beauty and his fierce intelligence made her moan more. Neither lasted long and he barely managed to pull her off of him. She was trembling and he gasped as she moved swiftly to swallow his twitching cock. He moaned more and it felt incredible.

"Gorgeous." He whispered running his hand through her hair.

She lifted her head and stared at him.

"Do not leave my body again." She demanded.

"I must." He stated without feeling.

Anger entered her face and she was pissed off. Why he did not know and he moved to dress.

"Stay." Asuna commanded.

"I cannot. Aizen-sama does not know what I do. I use my position as an Espada to my advantage." He said flatly.

"He is more aware then you know." She said staring at him hard.

"Not of me. I assure you Ayana-san." He said bowing his head.

She stiffened when he called her that and memories surfaced in her brain.

"Why did you not come to me before?" She asked.

"I spoke of this before." He said blinking.

"Refresh my memory." She snapped.

"My love of you was too great. My honor of you was such that I served you as your general. I am no longer such but I can be of service. I have feelings for you and those you have given life." He answered honestly.

"If this is what you wish then you will no longer engage them. If you wish for me then it is me alone." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Done." He said without thought.

"What?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Done. I loved Ayana before I loved Tenma and Erena." He shrugged.

"But what of Iyo and Nveid?" She asked.

"Done." Ulquiorra shrugged.

Asuna had not expected him to do anything and when she looked up; he was gone.

Aizen was not happy. Soul Society had been doing a little too well as of late and his remaining Espada had lives. His number six was gone now and most of Fraccion. That little bit of loyalty had been a slight surprise. Hollows by nature were not a very loyal lot. He watched Ulquiorra stand by and he did not trust the green eyed Arrancar. No, he was not to be trusted at all. His mind had been filled with images of violence of a nature that was even foreign to him. He left his throne after the latest reports. He went to his quarters and he felt an odd presence.

"Who is here?" He inquired curious.

A Shouten onna stepped out and she had long black hair with grey and white streaks. Her grey eyes were intelligent if not a little mad. She appeared calm and her skin was pale as she took him in. He knew this was Sanra tr'Awnhi and he had sworn a pact with Lady Asuna to help kill her. This was unexpected he decided.

"Why are you here?" Aizen inquired.

"You have within you something I need." She said coldly.

"The Hogyoku?" He smiled.

"No. Part of Ganek also known as Bilae. It seems I was a little hasty in killing my father." Sanra stated with mirth.

"Oh really? I am Aizen Sosuke. I assure you that I am not Shouten." He said sitting comfortably.

"Well you were a nothing shinigami at one time but that nifty thing inside of you absorbs spirit energy. It absorbed part of my father's soul. Now I will have to take it back." She said smirking.

"I am so sorry Shouten but that is not an option. If you should like to perhaps speak of how to restore your sire then I shall listen. I am of the understanding his power was great and he had no great morality." He smirked.

Sanra stared at the shinigami turned what she did not know and she smirked. This bastard was a nasty one and she was instantly drawn.

"You are speaking of using yourself to become a new person." She said grinning.

"Power is everything. I will rule and I will rule it all. Now speak." He said smiling warmly.

Ayille stared at Kameron as he spoke and she was in the London home of Chrestian. She narrowed her eyes and he had been thwarted by a being she had no idea what he was. That alone intrigued her. Chrestian was in downtown London working with his ridiculous company and she stared at Kameron.

"Stand up." She said in anger.

"Yes mistress." Kameron said shivering.

She used her claws and tore him open as she slowly drank her frère. He of course got off on the pain and it made him hard as hell. She would deny him until he was frantic of course. He loved her games and she lifted her head.

"Tell me what I must do to make her life hell." Ayille commanded.

"Harm your sons. The one known as Grigory has been seen." He said cupping her cheek.

Ayille squeezed his sac and he groaned in pain but he was so hard that he was about to burst.

"Harm them hmm? She can go back and forth. Fucking ekimmu. I hate them. She will end up opening up the prison. I am certain of it." She said clawing his stones.

She watched him spill all over himself and Kameron was still her beloved. She would kill over him. He was perfect in his love of pain and pleasure. Chrestian was just useful because of his intelligence and connections but she contemplated killing him.

"They are in that place?" Ayille said licking his lips and then biting them brutally.

"Yes. Ayille. Fuck me. Please majesty. Fuck me." He said losing his composure.

"What will you give me?" She smiled.

"Anything. I will get that damn spider here tonight." He said rasping.

Ayille proceeded to give him his desire and Kameron bled heavily for his beloved queen. Ayille appeared in Budapest and she felt the one that called himself Eyal. She also felt Grigory. She frowned at the idea of her little whelps and it was Rina who appeared first. A grin appeared on her face and she smiled.

"You. Hello." She smirked.

"Awe shit!" Rina said backing up.

"You are lovely my girl. Are you strong? Shall we test you?" Ayille asked.

"Um no." She said shaking her head.

"Why are you here?" Eyal asked appearing beside his daughter.

"To play. Shall we play? You ally yourself with that cunt." She said hatefully.

"My wife. You speak ill of my wife." He said growling.

Ayille stiffened and she felt a powerful presence. She stared at Eyal and she suddenly grinned.

"There is one amongst you that has the power." She said happily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Her son asked in fury.

"It just popped up. Wonderful!" Ayille snapped porting out.

Eyal raced up his stairs. Ayille was on the landing and there was Augusta. There was confusion on her face and the Ramanga queen was way too interested in her.

"You." She said smiling.

"Pardon me?" Augsuta asked staring at a really powerful uppyr.

Ayille grabbed Augusta and she was thrown over the landing. Eyal yelled and the Western Lady landed in a crouched position. She looked up and Ayille had blood erupt from her nose.

"Yes!" She laughed hysterically.

"Elizaveta get out of here!" Eyal commanded.

He watched her and Ayille backhanded him. She appeared as a mist and her claws shredded his neck. He groaned in a little pain but he lifted his hand and jerked his hand. Ayille's chest constricted as her heart was squeezed from within. Her eyes widened and she realized her son was not worthless.

"Have you changed?" She demanded.

"What?" He asked horrified.

A smile broke out on her face and she slowly let herself become the true form of terror. Before his eyes a creature of such grotesque proportions seemed to erupt from her flesh that he stepped back. She stared at him with yellow eyes and her wings flapped. She slashed at her own child and he ported quickly. He noticed Augusta had not moved and she was rooted.

"Can you do it?" The beast asked in an evil, animal voice.

Eyal saw Augusta tremble and he was horrified to his bones when he saw her do the same thing. The Ramanga that was Augusta attacked Ayille and his townhouse became a battle ground for ancient blood drinking, bat like creatures. Grigory ported in and he saw the two females and he was sick.

"You knew." Eyal said shaking.

"I only just found out." His elder brother stated.

"She shunned us because she has been able to do this? How did we not know?" The uppyr king asked shaking.

"I only saw when I pulled her into a death sleep. She is a queen as well. Stasio must have known." Grigory replied.

Eyal suddenly felt small and very useless. Ayille was bloodied and she changed back. She was laughing and she stared at Augusta who too also changed back. She stumbled back and she concentrated and Ayille's hair went up in smoke. The Ramanga queen shrieked and ported out but Augusta fell back against the landing wall.

"Elizaveta!" He cried.

"Da." She breathed.

Both men ran up the stairs and Rina was in shock. Augusta stared blankly and then at both Eyal and Grigory.

"How long?" He asked.

"Most of my life. Stasio knew and he exploited it. You were controlled by the wraith." She said in a tired voice.

"He intended to use you to take over Buda." Eyal said in understanding.

She nodded and tears fell down her face. Grigory felt her pain and she stared at him.

"You have it in you too. Once you change the first time it is easier. Not all of us do. Some of us it has been bred right out of us but I carry the gene." She replied.

"Elizaveta! I wish I knew." He said struggling for words.

"Grigory." She said with trembling lips.

"Da?" He asked softly.

She broke down and he moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. She wept hard and Eyal realized that something had happened when they had retrieved Muriana. Their sister was still in Japan and expected home the next day. Rina heard her father's thoughts and she called her mother right away.

Asuna was in Budapest and the full extent of what her mother was, was finally told to her and she sat there in disbelief. She now fully understood why her mother had run like she had. Her mother had the Ramanga blood but also the empusae too. It was stronger in her and it maddened her it seemed. Grigory hovered over her mother and she figured he knew now what was up with Augusta. Things were crazy and she wondered if her father knew. She ported to the Western Palace and she walked into his study. He was busy with reports and he looked up at his heir.

"My lord. May I speak?" Asuna asked.

"Hai." He said without looking.

"Did you know?" She asked.

"Did I know what?" He asked frowning.

"Mother?" She queried softly.

"This Sesshomaru has known for some time that she has another form. It frightens her and she hates it. She has refused to present it to me but I have known." He said flatly.

"How?" Asuna asked stunned.

"When Augusta and I reconciled after the tiger; she shared everything with this one. She finally confessed why she had shut out her past and her history. She revealed why she had been hunted because of her special abilities. She did not want them." He shrugged.

"Father, she is a Ramanga queen. She is unusual and has abilities that can defeat Ayille." She said in awe.

"Augusta does not wish it. She told this Sesshomaru how evil she feels when she changes. She does not wish to be it. She only wishes her humanoid form. She only wishes to destroy Raganos tr'Awnhi." He said frankly.

"I see. I wish I had known! She shut out so much Father! It would have made my life easier if I had known!" Asuna said angry.

"What does it change in this life daughter? You are still half of me and half of her. You may have lived before but you are still this Sesshomaru's heir. You are still my pup." He said in his baritone.

"She is in turmoil." His child said.

"She will not come home. Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She changed." She replied.

He held in his sigh and he glared at his daughter.

"Her uppyr instincts come out. She was in heat." He said standing.

"Father, I had nothing to do with it. Do not be angry with me, please." She asked.

"Take me to your mother." He commanded.

Asuna gulped and she ported them both to Budapest. Augusta was in a corner and Sesshomaru ignored everyone else. He went to her and she stared up at him. Her eyes were red and he scented her condition.

"You are bleeding." He commented.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Come Augusta." He said gently pulling her up.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru!" Eyal asked.

"This Sesshomaru's mate is in need. Stay out of the way." He growled in fury.

Sesshomaru picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He nuzzled her neck and the scent was uppyr. He suppressed his desire to tear something up.

"Asuna!" He barked.

His heir did as he silently commanded and she ported them back to the West. Grigory knew the dog daemon knew and he had not intended for anything and he leaned against the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" His brother asked.

"She is pregnant." Grigory stated.

"You did not!" Eyal said suddenly in anger.

"I did. Should I lie little brother? I adore her." The elder man said.

"What happened when you retrieved Muriana?" He asked tersely.

"She went to Japan to see another dog daemon. There was an attack by the Shouten and he stabbed her. I pulled her into a death sleep. I saw everything. I saw her whole life and Eyal; I have never met a woman I wanted to give it all up for. Do you understand?" He asked helplessly.

"Da. I actually understand." He nodded.

Grigory only stared out into the night and he was devastated.

Sesshomaru could smell uppyr on her and it was not totally offensive. He checked her over and she was still in heat. Possessive instincts took hold of him and she stared dully at the ceiling.

"You have needs that are being unfulfilled." He said flatly.

"I love you." She said with tears brimming her eyes.

"With the tiger it was this Sesshomaru's neglect that drove you. Now it is your blood lusts out of control. It is getting worse and you cannot control it anymore. You have denied your beast too long." Sesshomaru reasoned.

"I do not want it. I do not want it!" She wailed.

"Then you will tell this Sesshomaru the truth. You have trusted me in the past. You will trust me now. Do you love me Augsuta?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded emphatically.

"Then you must listen to this one now. I am and always your mate. No other may have that title. You are the Western Lady. I must know always and if you are to bear a pup then I will know." He said flatly.

"I am pregnant." Augsuta said.

"You did not hide it. You are still ripe." He said with reddening eyes.

"Huh?" She asked suddenly confused.

"Hai. This Sesshomaru has terms. You will be not bear a pup without bearing mine." He said flatly.

"Oh." She said as he pulled her to him.

He growled and his brain was working. He flipped her over and slowly removed her clothes. She was gasping really fast and he toyed with her pearl.

"We have been mated six centuries Augusta. You tell me always that you love this Sesshomaru." He purred.

"Hai! Hai!" She whined out.

Whatever was going on in his brain she was going to come really hard and really fast. She clawed at their futon and his fingers slipped into her and she threw back her head.

"Come for this Sesshomaru! Now!" He said pistoning his fingers hard.

She did release and she screamed out a moan. His tongue was lashing against her whole womanhood and she was gasping. A moment later she felt the blunt head of his member and she trembled for him. She begged him as well. His pride swelled as he slipped deeply into her. The great inu lord used his body to exact much.

"My bitch! You are my bitch!" He said gently pulling her hair.

"Hai! Yours. I am yours." She whimpered.

He held himself back till he felt her climax several times. Sesshomaru finally shoved himself into her and spilled his semen inside of his mate. She sobbed out as she felt his release. Augusta was drenched with sweat and tears and he slowly pulled back.

"You will give this Sesshomaru a pup. Perfect posture." He said slapping her backside.

"You ass." She groaned.

"Yours is nice. When you are full of this one's pup then I shall suckle you and make you moan till you lose your voice." He said with reddened eyes.

"Why are you being so reasonable?" Augusta asked exhausted.

"Because. I will see you take this uppyr soon. You will mark him as your mate but he will not do so to you." He said flatly.

Her jaw dropped and she sat up.

"I cannot do that!" She said blushing.

"Hai. You can." He said pulling her flush.

"Sesshomaru!" She stated with mortification.

"There is no argument. You have needs and I shall see them met. As your mate it is my duty." He said shutting his eyes.

"What of Takara's mother?" Augusta asked.

"It was explained to you that she is dead. I was in my heat and away from home." He said shortly.

"Did you really not care for her?" She demanded.

"She was pleasant." He growled.

"So you did care. Why have you not tried to save her then?" She asked horrified.

"Because you are my mate." He snapped.

"Well okay but if you are going to be reasonable then let me do the same." Augusta cried.

"Takara's mother was Nia Besud." Sesshomaru said refusing to look at her.

Augusta mouthed the name and then her eyes widened. She slapped her hand over her mouth and she cried out.

"Nia was that Shouten that was killed by Maec tr'Awnhi." She said sick to her stomach.

"Hn." He said coldly.

"Sesshomaru! We have to save her!" She said holding onto his arm.

"Sleep." He commanded.

"Sesshomaru!" She said shaking him.

"I wish for my lady to sleep. I require it." He growled.

"Jackass." She growled back.

A tiny smile curved his lips and her little foray into Budapest was the excuse he needed to save Nia. Now that it was out in the open and their own trysts exposed; he could have his second mate and Takara's mother. He was being supremely selfish but in Augusta doing what Augusta needed and not destroying their relationship, he could have the only other onna he loved as such. He could have an onna that was totally and nothing but his. He loved Augusta and she would always be first in his heart but he was still inu and he was very much a forward thinking man.

Asuna was confused and shocked. Her father was way more knowledgeable then she had ever given him credit for and she was standing in her Karakura Town mansion. She was thinking over the Ramanga and her missing soul brother. Things were so damn convoluted and twisted that she had no true inkling of what exactly to do. She knew once she opened Terre de Brume that it was on so to speak. She thought about Julianus and the look he had given her. She had hurt him terribly and she hated herself for it. Nofre and Anupu slept at the moment so she paced as she thought. Sanra was still out there and Aizen was still an issue. The only certain thing she knew was that Bilae a.k.a. Ganek tr'Awnhi, Sanra, and Ayille had brought down the Celtic ekimmu. Her main question was who Bilae was exactly. She was uncertain and she did remember maiming him and Gwydion had finished him off. It was ironic that Gwydion had tried to use Sanra and Danika to get back but she understood his pain. She had no idea what had happened to their sons as far as their souls and she had born him four daughters as well. He refused to speak on their children and she assumed because it hurt too much. Apollo had been a mate but Gwydion indicated that she was freakishly similar in this life as she had been then. She wondered and she wondered about Naraku. She decided not to delve because it might bring up more pain and sorrow. Annka was suddenly sitting on her couch and she stared at her relative.

"His blood hurt her you know." She said in a tantalizing tone.

"Did it? Badly?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. Apollo's blood too. I would see what it could do." She suggested.

"Do we have any allies in Terre de Brume?" She asked.

"I have more than a thousand that have pledged themselves If you can free them but listen well. There are many who will side with Ayille and Bilae." She said.

"Why?" She demanded.

"You were not popular in some circles. Of course you were popular amongst the Northern ekimmu but not the southern and Asian." She said flatly.

"But I am Asian now." Asuna said with a raised brow.

"The soul goes where the soul goes my dear. You should try to convince Julianus Servius to you." She said frankly.

"Why? I have Amedeo, Gabrielus, and Valerian." She said honestly.

"All very very yummy but Julianus is more than meets the eye." Annka stated.

"Stop with the cryptic shit!" She snarled.

"Souls evolve." She said and a portal appeared.

"I will keep an eye on your bow wows." She said chuckling.

"Pup and mate!" Asuna snapped.

"Bow and wow." She laughed.

The inu-empusae growled and she walked through. Annka closed the portal and she was trying like hell to strengthen the young woman. She had the potential just not the time. She wondered what it would be like to be fully corporeal once again. It was such an intriguing thought and the idea of having a family and reconnecting with old lovers. That alone made her shiver but Osamu had her heart which was a very odd thing for an empusae at all but he did. She just sat there and contemplated life outside of the gray and dank hell that was Terre de Brume.

Asuna was in Roma and something was not right. She lifted her nose and she smelled blood. She smelled lots of blood. She ported into the palace and it was on fire. She tried in vain to find Julianus but she did come face to face with a wyvern. It was not Drostan but it sure as hell looked like him. His black hair hung down his back and his mark was prominent on his forehead.

"Wyvern!" She snarled.

"Hello. What is a mammal doing in basilisk territory?" The beautiful creature inquired.

"Why are you in Latium?" Asuna growled.

"Looking for something." He shrugged.

Asuna felt Julianus and he had his sword. She let her hand out and Konkisaiga appeared. The wyvern's eyes took on a beautiful blue hue.

"Well it is good to see you again Arianrhod." He smiled.

"What?" She asked stepping.

"I am Esus Mochrie. You do not recognize me do you?" He asked with a smile curving his lips.

"No. My name is Asuna." She growled.

"I would recognize my mate. Different body but same ekimmu eyes." He said flatly.

"Why in the fuck would I mate a fucking wyvern?" She snarled in fury.

"Hate is no good. You fell because of betrayal. I was told to come here. I was told that I would find something of interest to me." He said getting angry.

"Who told you?" Asuna demanded.

"A wraith of all beings. He was most insistent." He said stalking closer.

"I hate wyvern!" She hissed.

Esus stopped and he was shocked.

"How can you say such? How can you say you hate us?" He asked trembling in rage.

Julianus had flattened himself against a wall and he was listening.

"One of your kind murdered one of my sons. Apollo fixed the problem. I ought to kill you now!" Asuna hissed.

"Apollo? He was a boy! You had a thing for bad boys. You forget you gave me a son. You forget everything?" He asked in hurt and further rage.

"Really? I should have drowned it at birth." She snapped.

Esus lost his temper and he snarled. He slapped her and she hit a wall. She stared at him with such malice and pure unadulterated rage that he could not stomach it. The Shouten had told him that Arianrhod had been reborn and that she had been seen in Roma. Julianus Servius had refused to tell him anything and so he had attacked.

"Drowned Drostan?" He said with a heaving chest.

"What?" Asuna said shaking.

"Our son! Drostan! Our only child!" He snarled.

She shook her head violently no and he snarled more. He slammed her head hard against the palace wall and shouted.

"What happened to you? What happened to my mate?" Esus yelled in rage.

"Let her go si?" Julianus said coming out.

Asuna was dizzy and blood fell down the back of her head. She could not accept the idea that Drostan Mochrie was anything to her any lifetime. She let her dagger appear and she suddenly shoved it into Esus's gut deeply. He was horrified and he fell to his knees.

"Drostan Mochrie is a murderer and rapist! He will die by my hands. Julianus? Please come!" Asuna said shoving Esus off.

Esus was staring at her as she walked away and his heart twisted. His mate; the woman he had worshiped and loved more than anything had just attempted to kill him and threatened to kill their own son. Bitter tears fell down his face and the rage entered his heart.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Breaking loose and sealing old pains. Joining together and learning deeper truths from bitter sources. The unreal and the ultimate end for some and the beginning for others. Lovers meet again after lives apart and anger erupts as the lies used to seal away some innocent and some truly evil. Thank you for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think.

Too Much To Contemplate

Asuna held onto to Julianus's hand as she ported them to his palace nursery. He was shocked she would think of such a thing and he yelled for his sons' nanny; she had Fabius and Amedeo on each hip and Asuna moved fast.

"Croton femmina!" Julianus cried.

She nodded and she ported behind Julianus and Amedeo's head was covered by a cloak. Fabius was boldly looking at her and they were in a grand villa in the southern portion of Italy. Julianus took his sons and held them to him as he whispered in Latin to them. The nanny looked distressed and Asuna saw a mother hen. She smiled at the female basilisk and she bowed.

"My rex please, si?" She begged.

"Si. Take them to their nursery. I will be in soon. Papà ti ama!" He said to his sons.

"Si Papa!" Amedeo cried softly.

"Si Papa!" Fabius said.

The nanny carried the two boys away and Julianus stared at her. She had her arms crossed and blood on her hands.

"Femmina?" He asked softly.

"I am sorry if you got caught up in my problems. I had no intentions of it. He lies." She said coldly.

"If you were this Arianrhod then perhaps you do not remember?" He asked fairly.

"I hate the wyvern! I would rather sleep with Aizen ten times over then touch one of those fucking bastards!" She snarled.

"I take it you do not like this Aizen and I get it. Si?" Julianus said calmly.

"Lying bastard!" She said pacing.

"Femmina why are you here?" He asked.

"To make amends. I am sorry." Asuna murmured.

"For? You told me the truth. I can assimilate. I am good at it femmina. Please tell me that you and he have come to consensus." He said lightly.

"Um well I am not so angry at him anymore but damn it all I want to knock him upside his gorgeous head." She said bluntly.

Julianus smiled and he felt peace. He wondered at her words but he did not ask any more questions. He also had spent more time with his sons. The young rex had to deal with the idea that he died young. It made him sad but at least his sons would be alright. Asuna felt like a wretched bitch and she moved to stand in front of him. She palmed his cheek and he only stared at her.

"Do not do this." He said only staring past her.

"Do not do what?" She asked.

"Make me care anymore." Julianus said meeting her eyes.

"I am sorry Julianus. I have been terrible." Asuna said looking down.

"Stop." He said in a raw voice.

He wished to his gods he could tell her to go to Hades and he wished he could say leave him alone but she kissed him and he became molten. The black haired basilisk was so out of his mind and he could not explain it at all. She was kissing along his jaw and he whimpered.

"Femmina no. Please no. I cannot think as it is. You will make me lose my head totally." He whispered in a shaky voice.

"Forgive me. Please forgive me." She said then lightly ran her tongue along his chin.

His too beautiful face was crumpling and he could not say no. She cut her own jugular and the blood welled up. He made such a noise and she guided his mouth to it. Julianus wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard. Asuna groaned out as he took in her blood.

"Julianus. Oh Kami. Hai! Sink in. Sink your teeth basilisk." She moaned softly.

Her pleas made him hard and her blood made him drunk. He sank his fangs and he began to drink her blood as if he was uppyr and it tasted like a delicacy. Her claws lightly scratched his scalp and her fingers were buried in his hair. Julianus ripped his lips from her wound and he ripped open the white yukata she wore. He palmed her breasts and proceeded to suck at her nipples.

"Hai. More! Do it more." Asuna whined loudly.

He bit into her breasts and she nearly swooned. He was retarded drunk and they slipped to the floor. She watched him dreamily and his eyes were heavy with lust and drunkenness. Julianus grazed his lips over her stomach and he reached her apex of thighs. He growled and she lifted her head.

"Your turn femmina." He lisped.

"I just wish you in me." She moaned.

"Si. I will be in you. I will taste you." He grunted.

Julianus opened her wide. Asuna gasped as her thighs were wider than normal. His hands lifted her bottom and he began to feast upon her intimate parts. His tongue was curling and lapping at her whole labia and clit and then dove into her deeply. His teeth nibbled and he did not spare one spot in her shrouded parts. She was gasping and crying out as he used his tongue to thrust inside of her. She had been so wicked to him their last encounter and he smiled stupidly. He used his tongue to tease her there too. Asuna was trembling by the powerful sensations and she was rolling and pulling on her own tips.

"Femmina? I want you to come. I want you to scream as you climax so that I may drink it." He said lewdly.

"Julianus!" Asuna cried as he attacked her center anew.

The young black basilisk grew ruthless as he began to plunge his fingers and massage her tender spot. He sucked her nub hard and she snapped. She arched her body hard and she quivered. He tasted and laved up her climax eagerly as if he was a cane and he was sloppy inebriated. He pulled away from her center and he fell beside her. Julianus jerked his chiton up and wrapped his hand around himself.

"See how hard I am?" He groaned softly.

Asuna was stilling getting her wits from the awesome climax and he was lying on his back besides her stroking his own cock. The young basilisk was indeed sloshed because he was normally not so wanton. She watched his tanned hand go up and down his utterly beautiful length. His slit was leaking the clear fluid heavily and she watched.

"You are so gorgeous." She said husking.

"Really? What is?" Julianus moaned.

"Your heart. Your soul. Your body. Kamis your body hai." She licked her lips.

"Tell me." He said looking at her feverishly.

"Your cock is perfect. So beautiful. Perfect length and around." Asuna stated unashamed.

"You will give me a big head femmina." He whimpered as he increased his stroking.

"Impossible." She groaned.

She began to lick at his slit and his mouth was open a little as she quickly lapped up his pre-release. Her tip of tongue dug his opening and he snarled.

"You have a beautiful ass as well." She said squeezing a cheek.

"What do you wish?" Julianus asked with such bright red eyes.

"You tell me. I want you to feel good." Asuna murmured.

"I already got to drink your come. I am thrilled." He smiled.

"Tell me Julianus." She said tearing his chiton open fully.

She leaned down so she could suck at his flat nipples. He groaned out and he loved how she touched him. He loved how insane he became.

"Get on me and fuck me. Ride me." He growled.

Asuna did as he asked and he made a viper noise. He thrust his hips up wildly as she rotated hers. They were both so lost to the lust and as she drew closer and she was breathing hard to reach. She leaned over him and she whispered in his ear.

"I need you. I cannot explain this but I need you; now, always, and forever. I will have you." She said licking his ear lobe into her mouth.

"Si. Si. Oh Gods si. Take me. Mate me. Take me now!" He growled hard.

She moved her full mouth to his and she sank fangs into him deeply. He shouted out and then spoke in serpents tongue. Asuna sank her fangs harder and he shook violently as he began to pump his seed into her. She moved her mouth and Julianus sunk his fangs over her clavicle. It was hard and almost painful but it hurt in a good way. Her muscles wildly contracted around him and their shared climax made them both flush and crazed. His hands became reptilian and he sank them over Amedeo's and he arched his hips up as he marked her more. The venom marks became inky green and she screamed out. He made such animal noises that it turned her on more. He totally fell back and his arms were spread out and the term "spread eagle" applied. Julianus was passed out and she slowly got off of him as his cock became flaccid. She cuddled his body and he moaned in his sleep. She ported the short distance to the bed and she pulled off her yukata and she stripped him out of his chiton totally. She pulled a wool blanket over them and they fell to asleep.

He woke up and he felt so warm and truly felt so good. He opened his eyes fully and she was lying against him and her hands were against his chest. His brain was hazy as her blood had made him altered and his body was sore but in a good way.

"Asuna." He whispered softly.

"Hmm?" She mumbled sleepily.

"What happened?" Julianus asked.

"I mated you." She said snoring again.

"Huh?" He asked loudly.

"Hai." Asuna replied barely audible.

"What? Why? How?" He asked staring at her.

She rolled to her back and he saw his fang marks. He released her and sat up fully.

"I was not done sleeping Julianus." She griped.

"Why did we? What happened? Oh shit! I marked you with my venom?" Julianus asked astonished.

"Hai. I want to sleep!" She growled at him.

"Femmina! I made you regina!" He said shocked at himself.

"I do not need it. I just wanted to be able to have your body whenever I wished." She yawned.

"But what about and oh my Gods." He said stunned as he remembered what had been said.

He turned so red that she thought he quit breathing. His chest was heaving and he had spoken his inner most thoughts and desires.

"I am not like that." He said blushing.

"It was amazing Julianus and I want you. I have wanted you the second I saw you." She said softly.

"I want you too femmina but what about what happens?" Julianus mumbled.

"You are mine now. I will take you from that moment. You will give Amedeo his reign and you will belong to me." She murmured.

He could not wrap his mind around anything and his new mate kissed him. She tortured him with her tongue. Asuna also used her telekinesis and the young black basilisk began to tremble hard. Their next bout of passion obliterated them both and he was passed out after. Their bodies were connected and she felt happy. Now she had to trap Amedeo within his own game. She refused to feel bad and she began to have fantasies. She began to have dreams of being wrapped up in them both.

She had left him with promises of return and he believed her. She always did and she was in the modern era again. She had on a lace white hanfu because she intended to return to the other era to investigate this Esus Mochrie more closely but she was going to get her way with _him_. She ported into the apartment in the middle of the night and she appeared in his bedroom. He was sleeping holding a body length pillow. His black and red hair was spilled across his face and she undid her silk and lace hanfu. Asuna slipped into the bed silently and he normally slept like the dead in the night and she was able to pull his blankets away slowly. Amedeo was woken up by intense pleasure in his groin. He groaned out loudly as his heavy eyes opened and he looked down. Her lips were wrapped around his thick shaft and she was shamelessly sucking him. His hands trembled hard as they came to lightly rest on her head and he arched his neck as his cry made her moan around him. He had not expected her to so blatantly disregard his wishes and at this moment he did not care.

"Si. My love si!" He whined softly.

She had no intentions of stopping and in fact hollowed her cheeks as she sped up her lick suck combination. He began to lightly thrust his hips as the pleasure became greater.

"Femmina! I am going to come. Asuna! I am going to come now. Now my love. Ti amo! Ho bisogno di te!" He snarled out.

It was as if she was drinking him completely dry and his technically ex-wife was taking in the beautiful man. She lifted her mouth and snarled softly as her eyes had the green-blue hue to them. He was trembling and he stared at her naked body.

"Asuna." He whispered in a drugged voice.

"Close your eyes Amedeo Rex." She said softly.

"Si." He said shutting his eyes.

She shut hers as well and Asuna let her yoki go. She concentrated on pulling his natural energies out and he began to rasp under the strain. Amedeo felt as though he was coming alive for the very first time and his skin was electrified.

"What are you doing to me?" Amedeo yelled out.

"Loving you." She said in a strange voice.

"Too much Asuna. It feels so good. Femmina it feels so good." He said in a crazed tone.

"Keep your eyes closed." Asuna smiled gently.

The yoki was tremendous and her own energies were glowing around her. Amedeo barely opened his eyes and she was awash in a green light. Never had he done anything like this and his energies were more of a reddish brown. She forced the two along him and he screamed in perfect agony as it made him jerk involuntarily. There was pounding on his door but it was firmly locked with her mind and she had a barrier up. She was binding him to her and he was thrashing on the bed.

"Fuck! Fuck! Asuna, I am not telepathic! Fuck!" He snarled out.

"You are perceptive Amedeo. You can hear me but not necessarily always project. Sometimes though. I love you beautiful man. Beautiful soul. Valentina must have wept when you mated her. She must have begged for your touch every glance." She said running hands up his thighs.

"Why are you doing this?" Amedeo sobbed out.

"Because somewhere along all this time I realized how much I love you. I became aggressively possessive because I love you so much. You truly are on my mind every day." She said lifting his hand and kissing his fingers.

"Who else do you think about?" He asked shaking his head sweating badly.

"Naraku of course. Nobu, Ishin. Lei, and you. I have a couple of others that consume my thoughts like Hideaki but those that I loved in my sick crazed inu way are the ones I will not live without at all. I would rather die than lose them." She said running her hands more on his thighs.

He nodded his head slowly and the energies felt like a live electric current. His body did the twitching thing and he could not settle upon reality. Her thumbs kneaded into his thighs and he knew his cock was bobbing and hard. He felt so awake and alive as she washed him in her yoki.

"Do you need to come?" She asked softly.

"Gods si. Femmina I love you. I love you so much. My femmina." He cried out.

"I love you too my darling man. I am going to slide you deep and when we release I shall release you from my hold." Asuna explained.

"Si." He whimpered.

She settled on her side and pushed her bottom against him and he felt leaden but he pushed into her folds. The currents became thicker and the yoki hold tighter as she pushed back against him and he pushed against her. She angled her head so she could accept his kiss and he was whimpering loudly, snarling softly, and gnashing his teeth some. She bit his tongue soon thereafter and he did the same and there ends began to crash into them. Asuna delved within his mind and his eyes widened and he released a purely serpent cry. She grabbed his hand and her claws sank into his palm deeply and he held her in a crushing grip as colors were beyond brilliant and air not enough. Amedeo Servius lost all comprehension and he fell away from as his thick seed left him. She had overcome his senses but she had done a youkai melding. It was not done often in basilisk society she could tell but they were animal daemons so it was possible. He was in one of his coma sleeps and she lay there and fell asleep too.

/

He hurt and he needed sun. Asuna was still next to him and whatever had happened the night before had been the most beautiful thing he had done. He felt a small hum in his brain and it was weird to him. His hand was wounded and she had marked him in an odd way. She had also used her Dakkasou as a way to make it permanent. She came to slowly and she moved wordlessly and threw open his curtains and he groaned as the sun hit his skin.

"Good morning." She stated.

"Morning." Amedeo said laying there staring.

"Are you angry with me?" Asuna asked softly.

"No. I am happy. I feel you so differently. What did you do femmina?" He asked reaching for her hand.

"Youkai meld. Easier since I am telepathic. This is what I have with Naraku and my telepathic mates but stronger." She said honestly.

"It feels so good." He said lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"You mean everything to me. Do you remember when you were very small?" Asuna asked.

"Si." He nodded.

"The palace was attacked. Your Papa grabbed you and Fabius?" She asked lacing her fingers in his.

"Si." He said looking at her strangely.

"I was there. You were so cute." She said kissing his nose.

He grinned and shook his head. He stared at her as she was sharing.

"I am claiming him too." She said seriously.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly.

"Julianus. I am claiming him too."Asuna said.

"What? Why?" Amedeo asked.

Even if he wanted to be mad; he could not. He could not after what she had done.

"The Servius are mine. I have a fantasy." She smiled.

"Oh?" He asked surprisingly not upset.

"Hai. I want you in me and I want to love him too." She smirked.

"Femmina! You scandalize me." He said blushing.

"You will learn to love it. I have made straighter laced men into little whores." His mate snickered.

"My Papa?" Amedeo asked raising a black brow.

"Mhmm. Just so you know. We are divorced." Asuna said smirking.

"So you take my Papa?" He asked smiling.

"Si." She teased.

"Well we did look alike." He reasoned.

"And acted alike." She said tracing his pectoral muscles.

His breath hitched and she leaned over him and she licked and sucked at his flat nubs. He lost himself to her pleasure giving and wondered what it would be like to see his father again. Hell, the idea began to intrigue him to have his beloved sire back in his life. His mind went to mush when his mate again took him with her mouth.

"Shit." He whispered.

She could only growl softly around his shaft and it was perfect.

She tried to get Gwydion to come to her but he was not coming forth. She was upset and she went again to the past with Annka's promise to find her ekimmu lover. She had bluntly asked the former empusae why they could not go so far back and she said that ekimmu were in fact not gods but only worshipped as them. Asuna took that to mean that they did not have enough yoki. She was in Roma and the palace was being repaired. Julianus was directing his people and she was reading scrolls. They were actually from Scotland, Ireland, and many of the northern European lands. She was pinpointing Esus's reign in the Celtic wyvern and Drostan took his throne not long before Amedeo. That intrigued her and she found nothing in the myths that said Arianrhod was a lover of a serpent except for one. It was called a Jormungand. It turned out it was basically a sea basilisk that was rumored in Scandinavia and the British isles. She kept staring at Julianus and shaking her head. He was only two hundred nineteen in this era and he was only four hundred something when he died. He was very young but powerful, beautiful, and moral. She also knew that he must have lived before. Their tie was totally reminiscent of Hisashi and Sorami. It was that strong and she figured he must have been a Jormungand when she lived as Arianrhod. She sighed and Annka said souls evolved and she knew the ekimmu was correct.

"You are deep in thought." He said from his position near his main hallway.

"Just wondering who you were before." She said softly.

"Pardon?" Julianus said surprised.

"Nothing. I can find no reference to the Celtic ekimmu and this Esus Mochrie. I am certain he is lying. I cannot see myself falling for the likes of those winged bastards." Asuna growled.

"Yet you mate a basilisk?" He asked raising a black brow.

"Well, you are just perfect." She smirked.

"No one is perfect femmina." He said walking near her.

She met his lips and kissed him passionately and she was enamored with him so much. He forced himself to pull away and he took a deep breath.

"You are pretty close." She said hoarsely.

"Thank you, si?" He said blushing.

"I will return. I am going to Britain and the circles." She said palming his cheek.

"Please be careful. Those things have too much power I hear." Julianus stated.

"I am counting on it." Asuna murmured.

He nodded and she ported out. He stood there and breathed deep.

"I love you." He whispered.

She was in Stonehenge after waiting for the damn ningen to leave. She walked the interior and she was calling for Gwydion. It took some time and he appeared. He was tired looking and she cried out as she neared him.

"Where have you been?" Asuna demanded.

"Just difficult. You look beautiful." He said cupping her cheeks.

"I have missed you." She pouted.

"I am sorry sister. Sometimes it is just too difficult to break free." Gwydion mumbled.

She knew time had barely any meaning in Terre de Brume and it did not matter where and when she went; it always seemed the same for him. She hated what had happened to him.

"Do you know the name Esus Mochrie?" She asked.

"I have no wish to discuss things like that." He said frowning.

"Gwydion?" She asked sternly.

"No." He said stubbornly.

Asuna rolled her eyes and guided his mouth to her throat and he bit in without thought. She stood there and let him feed for some time. He clutched her and moaned as he just fed more.

"You have been starved." She said gasping.

He finally pulled back and he said nothing. He gathered her in his arms and he went to a stone and just settled her in his lap and held her tightly. They stayed like that for some time and he said nothing.

"Gwydion?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"Do you love me?" Asuna asked.

"How can you ask such a stupid question?" Gwydion asked in a temper.

"Then answer it." She said palming his cheek.

"Yes. I love you too much. I love you so much that your soul has been my only reason for not giving up." He said as cold tears fell down his face.

"I love you too. What happened to our children?" She inquired.

"No." He refused.

"You do not answer." She said meeting his eyes.

"Because I will not. I will not torture myself more!" He snapped at her.

"Arianrhod stop!" He said shutting his eyes.

"I cannot remember everything. I try and I cannot. How long ago on the corporeal plane did this happen?" She asked.

"Almost ten thousand years ago." He said bitterly.

"So long?" She asked.

"Yes. Did you not live as some wraith, uppyr, and a few others?" He asked breathing harder.

"All my lives were cut short. The only lives I had major power was Ayana the Great, Akana, and this one. The others were tragically even shorter." Asuna murmured.

"Sounds as if our father was trying to stop you from remembering your place. I hate him. I hate his indifference when it pleases him and then his meddling when it does." Gwydion said bitterly.

"He must have had several mates?" She asked running her hands through his hair.

"Yes of course. He had many names like you and I. In Japan he was called Izanagi." He shrugged.

"Teruyoshi is our half brother?" She asked stunned.

"No idea Arianrhod. Probably. I honestly do not know all of our supposed siblings. I have been here a long time." He said with his arms wrapped around her.

"Kaito was trapped before." She thought.

"Perhaps it was a small portion of Terre de Brume." He sighed more.

"I found Sounga." Asuna stated in a soft whisper.

Gwydion stiffened and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"I wait to rally some defense to our cause. When I open Terre de Brume; war will happen." She murmured.

"How do you keep its location safe?" He asked trembling.

"Apollo." She said lowering her mouth to his.

He was shaking badly now and she kissed him. He kissed her back and clutched her tightly. She surged her yoki and he hissed softly. She ported them out of the circle and she wanted him to feel the warmth for a little while. He gasped and she lost her clothes fast. Gwydion laid her back as he took on his normal appearance. His lips grazed her throat all over as he made love to her. It was slow and he was weak. There were many angry ekimmu and they blamed someone. He was fighting back but it took much from him. He shifted his hips slowly and she was shattering fast for him. He prayed he could last long enough. He lay against her as his orgasm ripped from him. He gasped softly and she knew something was wrong. She clutched him tightly and he was not saying but she could read body language. Things were not going well for him at all. She began to wonder if she needed to step up her game and when he disappeared; she sobbed like she always did. Asuna had no idea she had an audience and she fell asleep on the backside of Stonehenge.

Esus was so angry at her betrayal that he was burning. He had not expected to see her again and her words about his son made him furious. She was sleeping at the circle and he stepped forward. His wings were pulled tight to his body and he came upon her.

"Wake up!" He growled.

Asuna woke up and stared up at the wyvern. He saw no recognition beyond burning hatred and he hauled her up.

"Why are you here?" Esus snarled.

"I owe you nothing!" She sneered.

"You owe me nothing? How could you forget me Arianrhod?" He asked hoarsely.

"Apparently quite easily." Asuna said growling.

"I do not want to hate you but you are making it quite easy." He said throwing her down.

"I can find nothing that says who you are. The only wyvern I know is that sick fuck Drostan." She said in rage.

"Do not dare say that about my son! How dare you insinuate he is anything but perfect." He said snarling.

"Your kind is evil!" She yelled.

"Pardon me?" He asked taken back.

"Hai!" She said getting angrier.

Memories of Justinus's body lifeless haunted her still and she was shaking. Esus saw her face become more demonic. He had no clue what she was this life and she was losing control of her yoki totally. Asuna snarled louder and she suddenly let herself go totally. The winds roared up and she became her inu self. He stared at a giant ethereal dog and he was stunned. The former ekimmu was now some manner of animal daemon and he stepped back as her Dakkasou dripped from her mouth in her mounting rage.

"What has become of you?" He asked shocked.

She lowered her muzzle and she began growling more. He could feel the raw power from her and her eyes were burning red.

"Arianrhod! I will not fight you until you hear me out! What has happened to you?" He yelled.

She forced the change and her chest heaved. Her silver hair was whirling around her and she had managed to pull on a grey hanfu before she had slept. Esus was astonished and he just pondered.

"Have you been using gates?" He asked flatly.

"Gates?" Asuna asked confused.

"The forbidden powers of the ekimmu Arianrhod. The ability to cross over great distances of time as if it is nothing. Your own father forbade you and your three brothers from using it but you would. You would do such a thing whenever it suited you." He said throwing up his hands.

"I am not capable of such. I know a few ekimmu who have the ability. They are my allies." She said crossing her arms.

"So you have come here from another time frame totally. We normal daemons were not supposed to know but you liked your men. You liked men of many species. You held no prejudices." He said ironically.

"Well it sounds as if I was an idiot." She said coldly.

He lifted his chin and glared at her.

"You say my son has done these terrible things but where is your proof? He was born of your ekimmu body. He was born more powerful than me. You loved your son Arianrhod." Esus said in anger.

"Liar." She said scoffing.

"Why would I lie?" He said getting angrier.

"Because I hate the wyvern. I hate them. I have damn near killed him. I have been in league with Arman and his brother nearly killed Drostan. He accosted me in the circle and Gwydion and I both defended against him. We nearly froze him to death." Asuna said smirking.

"Gwydion did not approve me. Your precious brother-lover thought me dirty and unworthy of you. You hid me." He said shaking in rage.

"I do not believe you. Would Drostan not remember me too?" She asked coldly.

"You were killed within ten years of his birth. How was he supposed to remember?" Esus asked her in a challenging way.

"So if he is so old then how in the hell does he become and…" Asuna started to say.

Drostan time skipped too and her mouth dropped. She shook her head no and then stared at him. She began to violently shake her head and she unleashed a nami on him. Esus took flight to avoid the powerful energy that slammed into a stone in the circle, smashing it.

"What is it you realize?" He demanded.

"He killed my son! He killed MY son!" She said screaming.

"He is your son!" Esus snarled.

"No. Not in this life. He is my enemy. He is a bastard. He is a rapist and a monster. He has done terrible things. I refuse to believe you." She said shoving past him.

Esus grabbed her and she was crushed to a powerful being. He kissed her and she fought him tooth and nail. He too refused to accept her words and he was as emotional as he would get.

"I loved you. I was there at the battle when you fell. I tried to save you but those fucking Ramanga swarmed you. Bilae betrayed you and your court. I was young Arianrhod but I loved you. I still love you." He said shaking her.

"The wyvern have no concept. Their love destroys. I have seen it firsthand. I have seen what a wyvern does. You can rot." She said shoving with all her might.

"I have no idea how you became some a wretched cunt but you are. My wife would not have said such horrid things nor accused her own child of rape and murder. As for my wyvern; we did not rise up and murder our queen!" He said slapping her so hard that she hit another stone.

She stared at him and she sobbed suddenly.

"I cannot remember her life fully but I do not know you." She said wiping her tears.

"You look so similar. My Arianrhod had silvery white hair and those eyes. She had the mark of the lunar on her brow as well. Your eyes are more slanted then hers were but the aura is the same. Your powers are similar and she called on the air and wind itself. She came into my lands and demanded to meet the black dragon. I had to correct her. She smirked at me and winked. Arianrhod knew the whole time but she was bold that way. She had seen me in battle and desired to meet me. She was a great warrior and she called her sword from the very air as well. I made love to her that first night. I had never been so in love. So you can say what you wish whore but do not dare tell me that the wyvern cannot love. I was impaled to the ground by a Ramanga trying to get to her. It was one of her own who betrayed her." He said snarling and he turned away.

"How long?" Asuna choked.

"She was my wife for over a century. I never expected a child but she never told me until a month or so before he was birthed. She wanted to surprise me. She gave me my son and I have lived for him." Esus said clutching his fists.

She stumbled back and she shook in sobs. He made a cold noise and he went to leave.

"I do not remember." She said holding her head.

Esus frowned and he stepped closer. He jerked her to him and wrapped his arms around her and then his wings around them both. She was emotional and he was testy. Her words of hate had made him agitated. Half the time Drostan was gone. His son had her wild spirit and he knew his boy could be trouble. He refused to believe Drostan capable of rape and murder. He was also still angry she had stabbed him. She choked on a laugh and he glared down at her.

"Why do you laugh?" He demanded.

"You are a very loud thinker." Asuna commented.

"I forget you damn blood drinkers are typically mind readers. Screw off." Esus said shoving her away.

"Not my fault you cannot shield your mind lizard." She said in a taunt.

Esus stiffened and he turned to stare at her. When his wife got angry; she called him lizard. Her eyes were lighter and he could not stop himself. He reached over to hold her face and she looked angry again. Asuna was being kissed tenderly by a wyvern and it weakened her knees. Esus was very soon crushing her body to his again and his hold on her was tight. His kiss was demanding and his desire too great. His lips seared hers totally. Esus lost his mind to his grief and her warm body. She was wedged up against a large stone and he was madly kissing her and toying with her clit. How this had happened she had no idea but she was becoming wound tight and she was gasping harder.

"Arianrhod. Are you wet for me?" He asked huskily.

"Hai." She whispered out.

He undid his tunic and leggings with one hand and braced her with one knee. Her eyes widened and she screamed out as he eased himself in slowly.

"I will go slowly. I will not hurt you. I would never hurt you." He said shuddering harshly.

"Oh Kami! Oh my Kamis!" She whimpered loudly in Japanese.

Esus had no clue what language she spoke but he just felt at this moment. She was groaning loudly and she seemed wilder then before. He pressed his forehead to hers and his eyes took on the slitted look of a pure reptile.

"Have you adjusted?" He asked trembling hard.

"Hai." She whined harder.

"Do I feel good?" Esus asked in a strained voice.

"Oh Kami hai. Hai." She nodded and a cold sweat had broken out on her skin.

"Good because you do as well. I will go slow." He said easing himself back and forth.

Asuna fell apart right there. Her claws began to tear him up and she was screaming. Esus was afraid her cries would call on the mortals but she did not. She was grunting harder than he had ever heard from a woman and she was losing her damn mind. He felt his body too tight and he too was losing it too. She screamed so hard that he was concerned she was hurt but her muscles twitched out of control in a massive orgasm. Esus followed shortly as he spilled his seed and he could not control her claws digging into him. He was arrogant enough and he felt his pride surge at her mean ascertains been laid to the wayside. He was kissing her ear and he was surprised to see it pointed like his own. She was his Arianrhod but this body was different. She also had magenta markings on her that were delicious as well.

"I will pull back slowly as well." Esus said roughly.

He eased himself back and she slid down the stone. Whatever had just happened; her legs felt like rubber and she was staring at the night. He was telling the truth as she had tiny flashes. She was seeing him and it was passionate and it was good. It made her vomit. The hatred of Drostan was making her sick and she began to retch violently.

"Arianrhod!" Esus cried softly.

She put up her hand and she was heaving.

"Stay away from me." She said crawling some.

She vomited more and it occurred to her she was and she was trembling.

"You still cannot accept the truth. Your current life has poisoned you so much?" He demanded.

"I see tiny flashes. I see you but I will never accept Drostan. He has done too much. If I was his mother then I will kill my own son!" She snarled at him.

Esus was horrified and she ported away. Asuna fell into the Tiber River and she could not stop being sick. She crawled up the bank and she saw Raganos tr'Awnhi. She unleashed a nami. He phased fast and he stalked near her.

"So you were an ekimmu. I was most surprised to learn as such. How is Augusta? Still a whore? Well you are honest about it." He said kneeling.

Rage entered her and he was fairly independent of Sanra's interests but he was not without malice or intent to harm. What did shock her was his grabbing her hair and angling her head up.

"You have made our most powerful king your slave. I was told you wasted an opportunity to kill him when he offered to pay for his supposed sins. I was not his Hanaj or Nveid but I was his eldest born. He puts your brat above me!" He said in a cold rage.

"He made that decision. Not I!" She growled.

"Of course not. Well I am also told that Maiell is quite the child and his Isha. His precious Isha. Perhaps with Aunt's Sanra's help he killed his own father but he did it. He killed Ganek and spread his spirit energy to every end of the earth. You do not know everything about my grand father but does not matter does it? You forgive his sins, correct?" He asked smirking.

"I know Maec better then you think." She growled.

"Really? I think you think that. Then there is Uncle Admal. He has always been a wild goodie two shoes. Does he make you cringe? I am told he likes his women and men. Father at least had a preference and only dallied. Admal never hid his tastes." He said flatly.

"What is your purpose you sick bastard?" She hissed.

"You call me sick? I do not take entire families Lady Asuna but I shall overlook it since you are and were a sex goddess. You do realize that correct? Imagine my surprise when I discovered my ally's parentage. I just had to come tell daddy that his ex-wife was reborn! Should have seen his face. I have been told as well that my nemesis Kaimei made your life by bringing back what's his name. Your Achilles Heel is your convoluted and fucked up little heart." The beautiful wraith said with frigid coldness.

"So you tried to kill Fumiko?" She snarled.

"She looks like you. I thought it was you." He sneered.

"You are fixing to pay big time." Asuna said getting exponentially angrier.

"No. I am not. My father thinks me useless but I am not I assure you. Her betrayal still stings but I tried to get what I wanted from the wrong Orlovich." He said smirking.

"What?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"I tried to hate you because of your looks but it was out of loyalty to the tr'Awnhi. Now I have none you see. So who cares if I fuck my father's wife?"Raganos said grinning.

"No!" She said suddenly fighting him.

"Oh Isha really! You have been with several wraiths and several of the clans. I think you prefer mine though You should be nice and wet from your little encounter with past life love. I am going to destroy you from within and I am going to love doing it." He growled.

Raganos phased her sopping clothes and his fingers slipped into her. She went rigid and he chuckled. His thumb began to toy with her nub and he wanted to see her orgasm. He wanted her to go whine to Maec and Admal. He wanted to face the powerful men. She was trying to port and she could not. She could only be held by his energies and will as he almost viciously brought her body a high. He phased them further up the bank and he jerked her thighs open wide.

"You glisten. Shit. You gush when you orgasm. Such a treat you know." He murmured hungrily.

"Aagh!" She screamed out as he sank in his fangs.

She hated this man and her body bucked as he drank in her climax. When he lifted his lips there was blood and her high on his chin.

"Taste it." He growled as he kissed her.

She was paralyzed in anger and hate as this monster kissed like a sin. Raganos released her mouth but did not release his hold. Asuna realized he had one hand on his length and he was stroking as he watched her.

"Why did you try to kill Fumiko?" She demanded.

"Because she looks like you I said. Listen woman. I swear! Do you act this dense with my father?" He asked smirking.

"Dense? You are too kind to yourself Raganos." Asuna said in sarcasm.

"See that lovely mouth. My own mother would never have spoken against him. He would not have tolerated it but from you? Do you suck his cock with such a filthy mouth?" Raganos asked smirking.

She sputtered in anger and he laughed.

"See I have learned so much about you. I have been tailing you. I have been doing so, so that I may learn. One cannot come against you straight on. You have such spikes in your daemon energies. You even managed to defeat my father at times. I cannot even beat him hand to hand. So this is so much more pleasant and meaner. It is sinister and filthy. Just like you like you see. I also know you love to suck cock. You love to make your men wither and moan. You enjoy making them reduced to mindlessness. They cannot think if you enslave them to your empusae charms. They will crave you so badly that it drives them mad. I know you now Asuna. You are technically my step mother and I have nasty fantasies. I want daddy dearest to know." He said huskily in her ear.

She snarled in rage and he was using more than just his Shouten powers. She felt leaden and he smirked.

"I bit you. My hiebie was laced with a neurotoxin. You are immune to much but in such a sensitive area; well it will make you immobile." He said smiling prettily.

"I hate you." She seethed.

"I hate you too darling. I want to know what it is that turned Maec tr'Awnhi into your whore!" He snarled suddenly.

She grunted as he filled her. He was not brutal at all and she refused to look at him. He moaned out and he was rasping. He was moving hard so as to get himself to his end. She hated this man. She had images in her mind of flaying him with her Dakkasou. He chuckled and licked her throat as he fucked her good. When he bit her throat; it forced her into completion. She hated that too and he withdrew slowly.

"Such a good fuck. Such a tight one too. Very surprising but I am certain part of your charms. Now tell Daddy please. Tell Admal too and whilst I am at it." He said smirking in triumph.

He injected her nub with the smallest bit of hiebie and she screamed out.

"They will smell me on you. Tell them you hated it. Have them hunt me down. Raganos wishes to play. That little stunt you pulled with the shinigami was quite cute but I fed and fed. So now deal with my surge in power. I will have my throne and if I so like then you will be my bitch." He said standing.

Raganos phased out and she was left there debauched and used. He had done quite the coup and she was left there till her body regained some function.

She was wildly angry and she finally appeared back in the palace. Julianus slept and she wrote him a letter. She had stated that her enemy had come upon her and she ported to the hills outside of the basilisk city. Annka appeared and she looked haggard.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Send me home please." Asuna stated in such fury.

Annka waved a hand and she walked through. She was reeling from too much and it was all honestly, too much to contemplate. She ported to Balkhash and she had scrubbed herself raw. Maec was rocking with Maiell and Isha and he saw her face.

"What is wrong?" He demanded.

"Raganos has made it back." She said unable to look at him.

"Isha? What is wrong?" Maec demanded.

"He had a message for you. He wants you to hunt him down he said. He said come play." She said and she quit his presence.

Maec put his children to bed and he stormed after his queen. She was angry and despondent it seemed and she was staring at the areas around his palace.

"What happened?" He snarled.

"Such a lovely mouth your eldest child has." Asuna said furiously.

"Is that all? Yes, well I did not dote upon him. He made me angry half the time." He replied.

"Have you thought he acted like an ass so you would give him attention? I do realize you feel for certain ones more than others but did it occur to you that he wanted that same devotion?" She asked.

"I do not tell you how to mother your other children. Do not tell me how to father mine!" He snapped.

"Well he wants a confrontation. Avoid it." His wife stated.

"That would be sound. What happened?" He asked in a low growl.

"He knows of me Maec. He proceeded to tell a lover I had as Arianrhod that I had indeed been reborn. This creature came looking for me. He attacked Latium." She said in anger.

"Truly?" He asked surprised.

"Hai! Damn it!" She said wiping tears.

"You are too emotional. Come to bed." Maec commanded.

"No!" She said suddenly porting.

He called on a trusted nanny and assassin and he phased into Admal's apartment. His brother was snoring with his own babe in his arms. He cleared his throat and Admal opened his eyes.

"Raganos is back fully." He said flatly.

"So? He is a whelp." He yawned.

"Admal, something happened to Isha in the past. It seems that Raganos has dug up things I do not even know." He growled.

"So you want me to find out what else he knows?" Admal said frowning.

"Yes. Bring Kala to Isha and Maiell." He commanded.

His brother phased out and Admal looked at his sweet girl.

"Uncle Maec is bossy." He said kissing her brow.

She slept and he sighed. He got up and bundled up his baby girl. His Isha was being a pain in the ass again.

Asuna was in modern England and she knew about where the wyvern stayed. They kept their wings cloaked but they stayed near their ancestral lands. She had heard that Drostan lived but he had been bad off. Tears fell down her face and she decided direct was best. She ported into a modern dwelling built into massive stone cliffs. Drostan was there but he looked ill. Other wyvern were around and he could not believe she showed up at his home. He growled weakly and she stalked closer to him.

"Where is Esus Mochrie laid to rest?" She demanded.

"How do you know that name?" Drostan snarled in his thick British accent.

"I asked where he is?" Asuna screamed.

"Never! I have no clue how you know about him but you are a mammal whore!" He said with rage in his face.

"Such words Drostan. You are not even full wyvern." She scoffed.

His face grew enraged and he stood up weakly.

"Do it and you will be dead! Now where is Esus Mochrie? How did he pass on? Why did he pass on and how did you become such a screwed up fuck?" She hissed.

"I owe you nothing! You who keep me from my own child and mate. I hate you." He said blanching.

"You kidnapped her and forced a pregnancy on her. You murdered Valentina and her children." Asuna scoffed.

"Valentina could give that arrogant fuck a family and not me? He stole my wife! Mine! I only did to her what she deserved. She aborted my children. Such a thing is a sin in this society you arrogant mammal. If she would have honored her vows then I would have released her but she fled with that Italian snake!" He said in old anger and pain.

"Did you beat her and nearly kill her?" She asked.

"When she aborted my children! Yes, I did. I am the king here little woman and her actions showed my people that I could not control my own house? I am wyvern! Weakness will get you killed. Such a thing is not condoned. How could you understand?" He said with venom in his voice.

"You should have found another way. You should have let her go and let her stay gone." Asuna murmured.

"I care not. It is over and it happened. She is dead and so are most of her little snakes she gave him! I am royalty." He scoffed coldly.

"I know exactly who you are. You and your father were close?" She asked in a cold voice.

"Yes. He was as a father should be." Drostan said in anger.

"So you condone your own actions how?" She asked lifting her eyes.

Drostan was bothered. Her eyes reminded him of Akemi but also someone else. He was agitated and stepped back.

"It took action to save my crown. The Mochrie have always ruled the Celtic wyvern. I was not losing it for the likes of a partial mammal whore!" He hissed.

"You do not get it. What would she have done?" She asked with anger.

"Who?" He snarled.

"Your mother." Asuna stated as her eyes took on a green-blue hue.

"My mother died when I was a small boy. I do not remember her. My father would not tell me her name. So no, I have no idea what she would say." He hissed.

She shut her eyes and she stared at him.

"Where is Esus buried and why did he die?" Asuna asked in a raw tone.

"He is a god amongst my kind. You will sully his final resting place with your filthy self. Get out!" He yelled.

"How did he die?" She raged suddenly.

"In battle against the sky dragons. Arman killed him." He said in anguish and old pain.

"Take me to him." She demanded.

"Are you deaf? No!" Drostan said ready to strike.

With sudden swiftness; he was flat on his back with her hand around his throat and he saw such hatred in her face.

"Your battles with Amedeo affect me now. You affect my life and so I affect yours. Where is Esus buried?" She said with a terrible voice.

"Rot in hell slut!" He said annunciating each word.

"I hold your life in my hands Drostan. I hold the future of your very son." Asuna said squeezing harder.

"Harm him and I will slowly kill your tiniest ones." He threatened.

"I do not have to harm an innocent. Tell me where Esus is!" She screamed.

He refused and she suddenly ripped open his mind. Drostan was gasping and snarling as his mind was laid bare. She saw the location and she got up. He forced himself up and he was hissing and growling.

"You bitch!" He bellowed.

"You rot. You worthless brat." She said porting out.

Drostan was too weak still and his near freezing to death had taken its toll on his body. Anger and rage made him see rivers of her blood and he forced himself up.

/

She was in an old and stylized tomb. It was beautiful and she was trembling she realized. She laid her hand on the stone box which held his remains.

"Damn it!" She said in a frustrated growl.

Asuna felt tears fall down her face and she was trying to reconcile the man she had met deep in ancient times with the son he had raised.

"You tell me he is mine but how?" Asuna asked the sarcophagus.

Drostan was pressed against a cavern wall and he strained to listen. He wanted to know why the mammal dared to bother his great father. He heard her crying and he was shocked.

"You had to go and die before I remembered fully! Damn you! Fuck Raganos. I was better off not knowing. That is not my son! I care not what life I have lived and I would not have birthed such a monster!" She hissed to the stone.

The wyvern king held in his shock and if she was saying what she thought she was saying then he was suddenly sick to his stomach.

"I remember one incident. I remember calling you a black dragon. I saw you in battle against the browns. You had brought your fight into my kingdom and I saw you. You stared at me as if I was stupid but I neared you and told you that I thought dragons were pretty. You laughed so hard at that. You told me that you were not pretty. I disagree." She said hurting.

She clenched her hands and she wept bitterly.

"That life is going to be ripped open no matter if I wish it or not. You should have not found me. I was better off not knowing." She said stumbling away.

Drostan suddenly stepped out and she glared at him. His face held shock and dismay.

"What was her name?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Arianrhod." She said porting out.

His eyes widened and he slipped to the floor. His father had bedded one of the goddesses of the Celtic pantheon and he was something he had no clue. If her words were true then the mammal woman he had been trying so hard to kill was actually his real mother reborn.

Asuna ended up in Yamasaki General and she was again sick. She was vomiting into an emeses basin and Nobu was feeling her head. He hooked up an ultra sound and he used it to project onto the screen.

"Little buggars are trying to hide." He frowned.

"I am pregnant?" She asked softly.

"Hai. I thought Hana hid Justinus's aura but they seemed to hide themselves. Look at this. I mean I see them but I do not feel them." He said frowning.

Asuna touched the screen and she smiled softly.

"About time you and Amedeo quit fighting. I know Valerian is a fling now and then but I do not see him as the fatherly type." Nobu said.

"No, he is too young. He is still wild as hell. They are Amedeo's babes." She said softly.

He nodded and he kissed her softly. Asuna picked up the phone and she dialed Amedeo. He hated telephones like her father did but he answered.

"Si?" He said in a good mood.

"Amedeo? It is Asuna. I am at Yamasaki General. Please come to Nobu's office." She said softly.

"Are you okay?" He demanded.

"I am okay." She said.

Asuna hung up and Amedeo was there fast. He shifted in with Justinus and Aellae on his hip. His jaw dropped when he saw the screen. There were two tiny heart beats and he felt no aura.

"Femmina! So happy. Which mate?" He asked confused.

"You idiot." She said rolling her eyes.

"I feel no aura." Amedeo said nearing the screen.

"Nobu says they are basilisk. He knows what the embryos look like." She said making a face.

Nobu came in sipping coffee and he ruffled Aellae's head and patted Justinus's too. Amedeo blinked and he was trying to fathom what she said.

"Justinus. Take Aellae for a moment for Papa, si?" He asked softly.

He took his little sister and Nobu led him to another room. She looked at him and he neared her. His hand shook and he laid it on her belly.

"Femmina is there a chance that it could be Julianus's babe?" He asked cautiously.

"There is that chance but I am telling you that I know one is yours." She said coldly.

"I am no upset. I am not, I swear!" He said trembling.

Nobu came in with a syringe and he automatically stuck Amedeo who in turn growled. He then next prepped Asuna for a amniocentesis. Amedeo looked green but he watched as Nobu numbed her belly and stuck her. She groaned in a little pain and he took the fluid with him to the lab.

"What did he say?" Amedeo asked concerned.

"He said he is going to put your concerns to rest. Nobu knows me and he knows everything. I told him everything." She said blushing.

"Tell him you claimed me?" He teased her gently.

"Hai." She nodded.

"To think that maybe. Good Gods." He blushed madly.

"What is going through your head?" Asuna asked.

"The idea you told me. To make amor with you. I had a dream femmina. I woke up and I needed release so bad. It was so vivid. I had you in your way and you were taking him in your mouth. You were moaning as we consumed you. He told you that he would never leave us again." Amedeo said bright as a beet.

She blinked and her loins suddenly burned.

"Thank you. I am now very aroused." She grumbled.

"I can taste it." He laughed.

He continued to talk and she was waiting for Nobu's return as well. Things were surreal to her and she just waited while memories burned in her brain.

Nobu had confirmed it and she was shaky as hell. Amedeo followed her around and would not let her out of his sight. She slept with him in his bed for several nights in a row and he was so happy. It was odd. She got looks from Gabrielus when Amedeo did not look and he was simmering. Valerian was just happy go lucky and ravished her in private. He was just an agreeable young man. She was torn up and she was emotional. She held her belly and this was the last thing she had expected. She realized that Amedeo was up to something when Valerian was around and so was Gabrielus. She finally realized that he was having her guarded. The new rounds of fights started but he kept his cool and he smiled. The white was angry and listless as she was in her penthouse and she finally looked up.

"What?" She yelled.

"You are pregnant he says. You carry twins he says femmina and I am to watch over you with my life. I think he knows of Julianus now. I think you went back." He said growling.

"I did. Should I deny it?" Asuna asked.

"Then I want out as well. I wish to tell him that I love you as well. I demand it!" He said with green eyes blazing.

"Gabrielus. He thinks that you and Valerian are…" She started to say.

He got up and shifted out. She panicked and she ported into the basilisk apartment too. Gabrielus found Amedeo outside and Asuna was growling.

"Majesty?" He said walking outside.

"Si?" He said.

"I demand to tell you the truth." Gabrielus stated.

"You finally tell me? Well let me tell you that Valerian told me some time ago. Remember who your rex is and si. Love her and ask my permission." He smirked.

Asuna about fainted and Amedeo blew her a kiss.

"What the?" She asked stunned.

"Naraku, Ishin, and Nobu and I are friends si? To get my way; I must lead. I am your husband again so they are beneath me. I make the rules." He yawned.

Gabrielus was in shock and Amedeo waved him on. Asuna fell into a chair.

"I was angry when you shut me out and treated me as a simpleton. Your brain has mine working and I have made up my mind that I enjoy many of your ideas, si? I should enjoy much. Now no fretting for it is no good for my babies, si?" He said stretching.

She was breathing hard and he again yawned. They had not discussed how things would go exactly but he popped his head up.

"You need to tell him. You need to go. I am here and I am always here. I do need to kill Drostan as he is a slippery bastard femmina but I am happy again. I am very happy. So go and make Julianus Servius very happy." He said sitting up.

"You wish this?" She asked.

"I need to think carefully when it is you need to bring him here but I should enjoy it. Now why have you been so out of sorts?" He asked cupping her chin.

"Because of what Raganos tr'Awnhi forced me to remember." She confessed.

Gabrielus listened to and she was gulping in air.

"He made me remember someone from Arianrhod's life." She whimpered.

"Okay? Who?" He asked gently.

"Esus Mochrie." She said trembling harder.

Amedeo shrugged and he did not know the name.

"He was the father of Drostan. Raganos went back to him to tell him that I was reborn. He found me in Roma. That was when I had to take you to southern Italy. He was a mate of Arianrhod." She said beginning to tremble violently.

"Do you remember at all?" The mixed basilisk asked concerned.

"A little hai." She said meeting his eyes.

"Femmina what are you saying?" He asked.

"Drostan is the son of Arianrhod and Esus. Drostan is a child born from that life." She blurted out.

Gabrielus and Amedeo both hissed and she was sobbing brokenly. Amedeo held her tightly and his anger was a visible thing. He could not forgive the wyvern for what he had done and he was suddenly afraid that all the reconciliation he had would now be undone.

He could not handle the thoughts and feelings he had. His mind was in terrible turmoil. He should hate her and he had not moved from the tomb.

"Why did you not tell me?" Drostan roared out loud.

His mind could not fathom that the woman who had given life had been reborn and was now trying to kill him. He could not believe it and his anger at his father was complete.

"How could you father? How could you not tell me I was not fully wyvern? How could you not tell me that my mother was an ekimmu!" He raged.

Such horrendous anger and she kept him from his own child. He was so tired and the constant fighting made his soul bitterer. His marriage to Moina had been a joke and his love of Akemi was shattered. He did not deserve what fate had handed him and he was angry. He felt a wraith and he glared at the shadows.

"Did Daddy lie to you?" Raganos asked.

"Get out! Get out!" Drostan hissed.

"Realizing your bitter enemy was your life giver? Yes, I was shocked at it too. She has my father under her spell too. Imagine that. Want revenge?" He asked smirking.

"I have no idea what I want anymore! She was my mother!" He screamed in rage.

"In another timeline you killed Amedeo's son. Perhaps not kill him this time but she does help shelter your son. Why not kidnap him? He is your soul brother and all. She would not kill her own son would she?" The wraith smiled cruelly.

"There is no love lost between us." He said bubbling in rage.

"As your mother; your father adored her. I have seen much. He tried to defend her against her enemies. The day of your birth was most interesting. The one known as Gwydion tried to kill you and she would not let him. She actually struck him down. She referred to you as her darling. Look at you now." He laughed with mirth.

Drostan was up and suddenly strangling Raganos. The wraith grinned. He was enjoying himself immensely. He would create so much discord in her personal life that he could slip right in. He phased out and Drostan shifted. He was shaking terribly and he was in Tokyo. He had to find her and he had to ask questions. He looked ill still but he did not care. He went to the corporation that headed up her financial empire and he walked in coolly.

"Tell one of your owners that Drostan Mochrie will see Lady Asuna." He said flatly.

The youkai saw the reptile youkai and blanched. She picked up the phone and dialed the inu princess directly. Asuna was in the building so fast that Drostan whirled. The woman was dressed in a simple gown of gossamer white and he trembled.

"I cannot do this. I cannot fight my mother." He said shaking.

"I was her. I am not her anymore." She said in English.

"But you remember something! You remember a little. That wraith said you defended my birth." He said emotionally.

"I do not remember." She said crossing her arms.

"You are the soul of my mother. I lost her before I knew her. I am able to traverse the eras the same as you and you know it. I am in part what you are!" He said coldly.

"Then why did you have to kill her?" She screamed.

"She killed my children!" Drostan raged.

"Then why not just let her go? Why did you have to violate her and burn her? Why did you do that to innocents?" Asuna asked in anger.

"It was that way! You are a young demon now Asuna. Then you made your enemies pay. You made them suffer by taking that which they valued most. He stole what did not belong to him." He snarled.

"Then why do so with Akemi?" She asked burning in rage.

"Because I truly love her. When have I truly harmed her except when she aborted my child?" He said in a rage.

"Because it was killing her! You did not prepare her idiot. She was dying from its venom." Asuna growled.

"I know that now. I did not know it then. I thought she had betrayed me." He said fuming more.

"She belonged to Ryukotsusei." She glared.

"Who belongs to you now. Such a perfect ekimmu you are again Lady Asuna. Akemi has no need of a man who cannot love her fully but I can. I will. The dragon actually loves you or do I lie?" He asked cunningly.

"My business." She said lifting her claws.

"I will not stop my revenge on Amedeo Servius but you had better stay out of my way." He snarled.

"He is one of my beloved mates!" She said nearing him.

"And you the soul of my mother. I will not fight you. My father loved you passionately. I never saw him take another wife. I never saw him get over you. There is a small shrine to someone that I now assume was you. It resides in Scotland in the highlands. It is ancient now and no more than dilapidated stone but he made sacrifice there and prayed. I think it is your final resting place as this ekimmu." He said bowing.

Asuna stepped back in a jerky motion and she was crying. He shifted out and a security guard caught her as she stumbled. Her mind was whirling and she made a decision. She got herself under control and she ported to Manchuria. She would have to find Touga and Juria later. She would have to deal with things as the happened. She let her yoki flow out and she stared down. She felt it. Its aura reached and pulsed for hers. She ported straight down and she appeared in a cavern. Sounga pulsed in angry waves.

"There you are." Asuna whispered in fear.

"Who dares?" A demonic voice asked.

"It is me, Asuna. I am the daughter of Lord Sesshomaru and granddaughter to the Inu no Taisho." She said calmly.

"Think you can master me?" Sounga asked laughing cruelly.

"I know I can." She growled at its impertinence.

She grabbed its hilt and jerked it forward. His will was powerful but she forced him back easily. Sounga was shocked that she alone subjected him.

"What is it we do mistress?" He asked laughing.

"We open hell." She said softly.

The demonic laughter inside of the cavern made her shudder but she ported away. She appeared in Stonehenge and appeared on the outskirts. Asuna stalked forward and Sounga hummed with happiness. It was surreal to her and she suddenly whirled around with a mighty heave and brought the ancient, evil fang in between two stones. The blade sunk into something and the grey mists began to pour over the land. It was as if there was a storm rolling in and she shouted out as she sunk Sounga deeper. She surged a huge amount of her yoki through him and he shouted in glee as the resulting blast threw her backwards. She held onto Sounga and there was an explosion of youkai energy that she had never seen, ever. The night sky was lit up and the mist poured out in droves. She heard something and she looked over at Admal.

"What have you done?" He asked shocked.

She was stunned to see him and his eyes held horror and awe. There was another explosion and Admal covered her from debris.

"We have to go!" He said panicked and he phased them to Balkhash.

She was in a trance like state and Maec rushed forward and jerked the fang out of her hand. He shouted when he was burned and he saw her face.

"She opened it." Admal whispered.

"Why? Why Isha? Why would you unleash the ekimmu on us? Why?" He asked horrified.

"The lines need to be drawn. I will know who my real enemies are. You were Math. You were the earth of the Four branches." She said staring at him.

"Does it matter? Isha!" He shook her.

"That thing is evil. I feel its aura here." Admal said in disgust.

"You cannot wield it." She scoffed.

"It is affecting her." Maec said.

Maec used his own abilities and created a powerful barrier. Asuna looked at him in surprise and blinked.

"I did it." She admitted.

"Yes. You opened Terre de Brume." He said actually frightened.

"It needed to be." Asuna said walking away.

"What are you doing?" He screamed.

"Getting him." She said pleading.

"Samyaza?" He asked.

"Gwydion. His name is Gwydion." She growled.

Asuna ported back to Stonehenge and it was insufferable. The yoki was suffocating as she felt several different auras. She realized they were corporealizing and she tried to feel him. Suddenly a hand brutally gripped her jaw and she was yelping. The ekimmu had red hair and brown eyes.

"Well eternal torment for us and rebirth for you. How are you sister." He said coldly.

"I do not remember!" She snarled.

"Oh yes of course you do not. Well you have us. The great Arianrhod has returned but so has all your brethren." He said laughing.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Ngoth. I am only a younger brother. Bitch!" He said throwing her.

She hit the ground and she rolled down the embankment. Suddenly shinigami began appearing everywhere and she saw Teruyoshi as his old man guise. The ekimmu laugh wildly as he took in the ether beings.

"Well well well. Hello little brother!" He screamed in fury.

"Try to close that gate!" Teru commanded as Yamamoto.

Asuna was barely able to see much as the reiastu was unreal. Hands grabbed her and she was picked up by a willowy being with golden blonde hair that had sheen even in the night. His blue eyes met hers and he was wearing a silvery tunic with blue accents and his lips were set.

"You freed me." He whispered.

"Gwydion!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Arianrhod. I am taking you home." He said kissing her all over her face.

"Home?" She asked confused.

"Yes." He said and he phased them.

They were on a bluff over the water and tall trees were near. Tears fell down his face and he carried her to his forest. He laid her back on soft green grass and he pressed himself to her. His skin was hot to touch and his lips found her neck. He nipped and sucked as he just tasted this very real flesh. She screamed softly as he bit in and he pressed his body to hers fully. She was in another reality and this was the difference. Before had been a shadow but this was real. He was fully corporeal and he was real. Gwydion was beautiful and so damn hot to the touch. She cried out for him as he barely touched her and he ripped open her dress. His lips fell to suckling her. She whimpered and that heat consumed her.

"Open yourself to me." He whispered in such a husky, deep voice.

She opened her thighs and he wasted no time in joining with her. She sobbed out and she could not stop.

"I am here now. We are together now." The beautiful ekimmu man said softly.

Her body arched under his and Gwydion made love to her. He did not stop. He only stopped when her younger body gave out. He held her to him and he sheltered their auras.

Ayille was in a rage. The one thing that she had never wanted to happen and now the ekimmu were flooding the real world. She had killed several already. Chrestian stood by as well as Kameron and she growled out in fury.

"They will seek revenge. Even those who helped us before will seek revenge." Ayille said flatly.

"What do you suggest my queen?" Kameron asked.

"It is high time that more Ramanga rose up. You are to make more and bring me that fucking man!" She snarled.

"It is wise?" Chrestian asked softly.

"It is necessary you fool or you will finally go to your Valhalla." She sneered.

Ayille stormed away and Kameron put up a warning finger. The war of the ancients had officially broken out and the empusae queen had started it. He had to find her and he knew what he had to do. He had to leave the only life he had known for almost five thousand years. He had to step into a new way and hopefully he could finally have what it was he had always wanted; peace.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Shutting out the upcoming battles and bloodshed as lovers reconnect and some answers are given. Fate continues to twist and play as more enemies come forward. Anger and resentment of long ago infractions interfere in the modern age. Onigumo comes out to play as more pain is unleashed. Asuna makes a split second decision that utterly changes the life of one. Thank you for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think! Darklord! Thanks for the review!

Evil Intent Upon the Storm

The mayhem surrounding the main stones was reaching epic proportions as those with much at stake sought to put down a most certain storm of death and destruction to follow thousands of years of being shut away with only a glimpse here and there of what real life and real tastes could be. The blood bath that followed was horrid and Yamamoto saw it with tears pricking his old eyes. He could not believe her. No one had known she had the power or means to do such a thing. The shinigami of the Gotei Thirteen fought valiantly and well but it became apparent that those they faced were nothing like they had ever faced before. It was one thing putting down a hollow or an Arrancar but how did one put down a being who had been borne so long ago with Kamis knew how much spiritual power or yoki? Annka Novak stood back and saw many who she knew well and more she did not. In her case living for so long had made her prisoner but it had been those with unusual magics who had sealed those who had attained a certain level of evolution became trapped. Annka watched with a malicious smile as the "death gods" from the parallel plane were put to death. Osamu appeared and he was stunned.

"They have been freed." She whispered.

"You look a little too pleased by the blood bath my love." He growled.

"Now is your time and right to take your place as one of the Four Branches. Punish those who put you to death!" Annka snarled.

"Annka, I do not want it. I just want what I have now. I want you and Aya." He said suddenly jerking her to him.

Her skin was burning and he was shocked. A smile spread on her face and she threaded her fingers in his silver hair.

"What has happened?" He asked stunned.

"I am no longer pulled and beholden. My body resides here." She smiled openly.

"Your real body was trapped?" He asked in horror.

"Yes my darling. What you had was my soul self if you will." Annka said happily.

"You were able to corporealize your soul?"Osamu asked dropping his jaw.

"Why do you think so few ekimmu could get out? Getting out meant transferring our souls. No matter." She said kissing him amongst the battle.

Osamu was disturbed by her confession and her abilities frightened him. He also realized she had given birth to a corporeal pup but in a spiritual body. That alone boggled his mind. She brushed her nose against his and she whispered heavily.

"I have no interest in ruling our kind. What I have is here. What I want is you and Leif. I want Aya and our family and I will kill anything that stops me." She said feral.

"You really did fall for me." He said totally stunned.

"Yes." Annka nodded.

He held her tightly and he wondered what it was she was truly capable of. He held tightly and she suddenly jerked him to her.

"You have enough stamina to take me? How about our sweet Aya? Shall I bury my fangs into her to make her come for you? You do so enjoy drinking her." She said licking his lips.

"Good Kamis Annka. I am so hard." He groaned softly.

"Then fuck your mate till I scream and scream." She whispered suggestively.

He groaned more and she ported them away. The blood bath continued and revenge was being served on a hill in the English countryside.

Asuna was in his arms and she was sleeping heavily. Why she felt so safe she had no idea but she did. His body was hot and delicious. His mind was quiet and he only held her.

"Gwydion?" Asuna whispered.

"Yes?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Can you call me Asuna?" She asked.

"Yes. I can call you Asuna but why?" He yawned.

"I want you to know and I understand that hai, I was her a long time ago but I am me now." She said lacing her fingers in his.

"I know who you are. You just need to know who you were. I love you so much my little Asuna." He grinned and nuzzled her ear.

She groaned and they had shut out the battles they both knew were taking place but they had only had eyes for the other. Whatever and however they had gotten together; it was epic. It was too much like her and Naraku. He kissed her hair and only held on.

"Did you have a fantasy? I wish to make you deliriously happy." He said in such a seductive voice.

"You and Naraku." She whispered.

"Done." He smirked.

He was so beautiful and he smiled at her thoughts.

"You told me often that I was too beautiful to be a man." Gwydion smiled.

"You are." She grinned.

"Come my lover. Let us seduce this Naraku." He said sending chills down her spine.

He stood up and he pulled her up. His white clothing was edged in blue and she just stared at him. He smiled at her and touched her cheek.

"I cannot stop touching you." He said emotionally.

She nodded and she ported with him to Korea. He looked around interested and it amazed her just how young he looked. He eyed her in her perusal and suddenly appeared beside her. The ekimmu moved so incredibly fast that it was unsettling.

"Now that I have form again should you like to have sex our way?" He purred in her ear.

"Let me guess; you were a horny little ekimmu?" Asuna teased.

"Well thousands of years without my soul mate; how would you act?" Gwydion asked raising a brow.

Naraku heard the talking and he walked into his hall to see his mate with a golden haired youkai. He frowned and stared at him.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I am Gwydion and you are Naraku. You met me in the circle." He replied bowing his head.

"That Samyaza person? Inu what did you do?" He asked shocked.

"Found Sounga." She said.

"Did you tell anyone you planned on unleashing these things upon us?" Naraku demanded.

"Shut up!" She growled.

Gwydion was amused and his eyes took on a slight green tint. Naraku suddenly and very much realized he was aroused and out of his mind. He stared at the male ekimmu who only smiled a little and he growled.

"She wishes to have you and I am ever so grateful to her. So you will give your mate her due." He smiled seductively.

"At your behest? Asuna!" He said stepping back and she watched Gwydion up his need.

"Whatever she wishes." The ekimmu said huskily.

Asuna watched the powerful hanyou squirm and she was mesmerized. She suddenly was in front of him and she began to consume his lips. He groaned as the lust was overwhelming. He never allowed himself to get out of control and he was out of control. The other man watched with a hungry look on his face and Naraku could tell this creature was one of her more experienced lovers. Asuna had worked his grey trousers open and she was already handling his overly sensitive length.

"Not here! Bed." He grunted.

"Where are the pups?" She demanded.

"Asleep." He moaned softly.

"Then here." Asuna said licking up his neck.

"What is he doing?" The dark hanyou gasped.

"What are you doing Gwydion?" She asked nipping her lover's neck.

"I am only letting him feel what I feel Asuna. He is powerful." He said watching Naraku.

"He is a hanyou." She smirked.

"You are a perfect being." Gwydion murmured as he stepped near him.

"I am not that way." Naraku gasped.

"You need not be that way for me to enjoy this Halfling. I can take joy in watching her make you come. Does she drink yours?" He asked lewdly.

"Asuna. Fuck! Oh Kami." The brunette said almost collapsing.

Between whatever the ekimmu was doing and his mate's touching; he released right then. He felt like an inexperienced boy again and Asuna did what she normally did. She slid down his body and began to lave up his release.

"Delicious." The ekimmu said with smoldering eyes.

Asuna decided to be bad indeed and she suddenly kissed Gwydion as he eagerly sucked her tongue into his mouth. He groaned into it and Naraku was reeling. She broke the kiss and he groaned.

"Take him. Now!" He demanded of his former sister.

"Oh?" Asuna smiled softly.

"Yes." He said with obvious hunger.

Naraku was suddenly flattened on the wall and he was breathing harder. His mate was in predator mode and he was fixing to be the meal. Ordinarily he would have said no and they would have fought but she was doing such raunchy and risqué things. He stared at her and she gasped.

"Wish to play inu?" He asked purring.

"There you are." She husked.

She kissed him wantonly and he broke the connection to stare at the ekimmu.

"Want a show? I am not as prude as my body partner." The now brown eyed hanyou said licking his lips.

"How is this done?" Gwydion asked nearing the couple.

"We are a weird mix. I am the ningen part. I have learned to separate from the combined mind. It's fun really because I get to play and make us do what I want." He smirked almost lecherously.

"Oh Asuna! I like him!" The blonde ekimmu said smiling widely.

"Good. Hold on tight my darlings. My loves." She said sliding down the hanyou again.

"I love her mouth." Naraku groaned as she worked him.

Gwydion was so fascinated and intrigued with this other man and he was truly entranced by the act of passion. Naraku ended up on his back as Asuna rotated her hips on him and Gwydion was behind her cupping her breasts and tasting her flesh. He was so damn hungry and he sank his fangs into her soft neck. She gasped out hard as he took in her blood and her body was tightening on the hanyou.

"Kamis!" He groaned underneath her.

Gwydion had no intentions of stopping and he spread her open a little.

"You are?" She asked gasping.

"Yes. Too much. I need you." The ekimmu moaned in profound lust.

Naraku watched her dissolve and he grew wicked. He thrust up and the look on her face made him tingle. The two of them thrust in tandem and she fell to pieces. It was one massive explosion and she was gone. Gwydion came back from his own bliss and he smirked at the hanyou.

"This body of hers is still so young. Give her mind numbing pleasure and she passes out?" He teased.

"I personally thinks it is all the yoki she steals." The hanyou mumbled.

"Very possibly but I barely feel it." He said pulling out of his lover.

"So why did you show up here?" Naraku asked.

"Because she wants me to realize that she is her in this life and not just my former mate. So in order to convince her of this then I shall do what I need." He shrugged.

"You are odd." The brunette said in a low growl.

"No I am just ekimmu. You young daemons are so influenced by these worthless mortals." He scoffed.

Naraku did agree with him but his other soul growled in his head.

"So how about this opening up of your plane?" He asked Gwydion.

"It was never my plane. I am from this plane originally and the gates opened into each other and all around. Some renegade infants and even some of my own trapped one plane separate from the others. The difference in the ekimmu young one is that we can go anywhere we want." He smirked.

"You are dangerous." Naraku observed.

"You and I are not so different Halfling. I am not considered good or evil. I do what I want." He shrugged.

"Did you truly unleash Sanra?" The hanyou asked.

"I am certain that I helped but I will help destroy her for betraying me." Gwydion snarled softly.

"Touchy? Well I have no love for her and I want to see her boiled in her own skin." The brunette mumbled in hate.

"Ouch." The blonde said laughing.

"Hai. Now I will ask what she has not or you have not answered. I am certain you two had children when you were mated. What happened to them?" He asked raising a brow.

"I will not talk about it." He said rolling away from the other man.

"Killed terribly?" Naraku demanded.

"Ramanga and ekimmu can be vicious. I will not discuss my children. Arianrhod need not know either. She will go into such a rage. No, they are gone and I cannot bring them back." He said shutting blue eyes.

"Why are they totally gone?" The hanyou asked watching him.

"When you kill the soul there is no returning." He said actually releasing a pent up sob.

"So we can kill Sanra by destroying her soul?" Naraku asked with a feral gleam.

"Yes Halfling but to do so is difficult and damn near impossible. I wish to sleep now." Gwydion said refusing to say anymore.

"You gave that whore power then you will help destroy her." He snapped.

"I have every intention of it but first I will enjoy the feeling of her and anyone she chooses to give to me." He said frigidly.

"Pardon?" The dark hanyou asked.

"Perhaps you do not bend in my direction Halfling but there are those she enjoys that do. I am quite content to be a part of such things. Again some of you young ones are so prude." The ekimmu said rolling his eyes.

Naraku narrowed his eyes and part of him; the part that was really Onigumo, would show the punk bastard up. Gwydion shot up and nothing but a tentacle touched him and had a grip on him.

"Watch your mouth ekimmu. Remember I am a perfect being." A nasty smile curved the hanyou's lips.

Gwydion stared at the other man who let the tentacle retreat and his eyes were fevered. This man had been blatant and he could feel the power off of him. His eyes were wide and he really stared.

"Arawn?" He asked stunned

"Pardon?" Naraku mumbled sleepily.

Gwydion trembled and he realized that it very well could be. Arianrhod was sleeping and he was stiff. This being radiated such dark power that he was intrigued. He decided to find out more later and he let a natural sleep take him.

Sucellus was in search of her. He knew she was around again. The idea that infants had destroyed her made him filled with rage. He had every intention of finishing his capture of her and making her pay homage to him. He wanted her because she was beautiful, powerful, and capable of giving him what he needed most. He wanted her and Bilae had destroyed the perfect woman and Gwydion stood in his way as well. He sneered and he wondered at this new age. He stared over at Nisien and he acknowledged him.

"She has many enemies." He replied.

"Yes." Sucellus stated.

"We will find her first." Nisien stated.

He watched the bronzed hair of the younger ekimmu and he watched the small battle. He would make the infants suffer and he would see to it that Arianrhod was swayed from her ways of foraying into other demons hearts. She had born too many powerful offspring of mixed races. No, a woman that powerful should be doing what she was designed for. Giving other powerful ekimmu their own.

Asuna was getting reports and it seemed that ekimmu were slow to come out and those who did killed some and then disappeared. Gwydion slept on her couch and he was so stunning. He slept a lot and she figured because it was Terre de Brume. She had hidden Sounga with her father who had shut the fang away again. The blade was pissed off but it was now back under control of the House of the Moon. Sanra would never have seen this coming and Asuna was pleased. She stood up and went to her room to change clothes when she was thrown on her bed and she stared up at a man with dark bronze hair and aqua eyes. She tried to scream and he covered her mouth.

"Arianrhod." He whispered.

She narrowed her eyes and he was looking at her closely. He phased them somewhere and she flicked her eyes to see a forest. She glared at him with anger and removed his hand.

"Gwydion is most protective of his darling. You do know what a possessive being he is?" The unbelievably beautiful creature said.

"I get the impression but my name is Asuna." She growled.

"I am Nisien. You do not remember anything?" He asked.

"Very little." Asuna said.

"I see. Well this is bothersome. Gwydion has been so selfish. We were quite astonished to find out the gates had opened, seeing as how it was your blood that sealed us away." He said fingering her hair.

"What?" She asked getting sick to her stomach.

"Arianrhod, you were too generous with the babies. You let me know more of our ways. You let them have knowledge they had no business knowing. You bedded too many of them." He said shaking his head.

"I do not know." She said blushing.

"You are ekimmu. You should be amongst the ekimmu. She should not let your lusts wander away from your own kind." He said firmly.

"You are my enemy." She said struggling away.

"Not your enemy per say but technically yes. I do not agree that our strongest woman be amongst inferiors." Nisien said.

"I am not ekimmu anymore so have no fears." She snapped.

"Is it possible you got more beautiful?" He asked licking his lips.

"Get off of me!" Asuna hissed.

"Oh no." He smiled.

She felt another ekimmu come out and she stared at a creature that was ancient, powerful, and had a similarly hungry look that Gwydion had

"I am Sucellus." He said kneeling.

His chiton like garment barely covered him and his black hair curled to his shoulders. His eyes were aqua colored as well. His look of lust was profound and she snarled in rage.

"You forget what it is you were a supposed goddess of?" He asked.

"What?" She demanded.

"Goddess of fertility and love. You were worshipped as a life giver. You were meant to be fucked Arianrhod and well and often." He said flattening her.

"I am Lady Asuna you arrogant bastard and I am no longer her. I have remnants of her and I swear to the Kamis if you touch me again that you will be taking your cock out of your own mouth." She threatened.

"Nisien? Restrain her." Sucellus demanded.

Branches grew up from the very ground and she shrieked in anger. Sucellus opened her yukata and she stared at him with blue-green eyes.

"You have been born into an empusae body? How very interesting indeed." He purred.

"Do not do this ekimmu!" She snarled.

"Where is your Gwydion now Arianrhod? You think I want you to kill you? No. I want you because you are the strongest of our kind and you will help rebuild what your carelessness wrought!" He said in anger.

He slipped into her and he yelled out. She tried to fight the living branches and they only tightened when she fought. This ekimmu was huge and she snarled. Asuna let her yoki grow and Sucellus was actually thrown off of her and hit a tree. Nisien attempted to use more trees and Gwydion suddenly appeared. His anger was evident and his skin had a dusky blue tinge to it and he pressed his hands to the growths. They froze stiff and she broke them easily enough. She closed her yukata and stared in anger at the two other ekimmu. Gwydion held her hand in his and he drew on her yoki as if it was nothing.

"You think to touch my mate?" He asked in hatred.

"I think you should share the air and wind goddess." Sucellus snarled.

"Never cousin. Arianrhod is mine like she was then." Gwydion hissed showing fangs.

"I am not fucking property!" She shouted.

All three men looked at her and she glared at them.

"The world has changed men. Onna are no longer vassals and I never was one. Fuck you bastard and you too. Now come Gwydion." She said in supreme anger.

The ice and cold ekimmu smirked at the two nature driven ekimmu and he phased out with his love.

"He is still able to draw upon her power." Nisien stated in exasperation.

"It was stated they were born of the same soul. I tend to believe it but he is going to destroy us." Sucellus stated in anger.

"Then we move before he does. We may have to ally ourselves with her enemies until such a time we are strengthened and then take her. We need her to have claim to the throne and restore our kind as the masters. If she truly discovers all of her powers then we are in trouble." Nisien said.

"She will not. By heaven she was tight as hell." The black haired ekimmu stated licking his lips.

"So repopulating would be pleasant?" The bronze head one said smiling.

"Very pleasant indeed." He grinned.

Asuna was ill again. She was going through bouts of being okay and then she began throwing up. Gwydion was watching and he stood up.

"What is it?" He asked soothingly.

"Basilisk." She said getting sick again.

"Their venom is present from the womb. It spikes and surges if I remember right. Kian was a water basilisk" He said rubbing her back.

"Who?" Asuna asked.

"Kian. You had a thing for serpents then too. You discovered how delicious their blood was. You liked to feast." He smiled.

"I took mates as food?" She asked horrified.

"You took whatever you fancied." Gwydion laughing.

"I fancied this Kian?" She asked blushing deeply.

"I fancied Kian too. Quite beautiful he was. You bore him several." He said walking away.

"I get the impression that there was a mass murder of my children as Arianrhod." She said softly.

"You would be correct. I know that wyvern survived. How you could bed that thing I will never understand." He said in a frigid voice.

"Gwydion? We are not normal youkai. We are different manner of creatures and you get angry and such but remember who I will always come back to." She said softly.

"Naraku was Arawn I am certain." He replied.

"Who?" She asked surprised.

"Very powerful and very dark ekimmu. He loved you and I never stopped his affections because his realm was Annwn. I have looked into what this halfling's name means. It means hell or complete evil?" Gwydion asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I suspect he and the halfing are one in the same. He is too bold and too powerful for a being with half a mortal soul." He said flatly.

"I see." She said dizzy with all the information.

"Please sleep or better yet, go take in the blood of the fathers." He commanded.

"What will you do?" Asuna asked.

"I shall read. I shall become acquainted with this new era. I will figure out where it is I fit into your life and Annka and I will meet." He said brushing his thumb across her lip.

He pressed his head to hers and she felt his presence in her mind. He was soothing in such a way and it made her crash almost.

"My love. There is a portal." He said kissing her lingering.

She palmed his cheek and he watched her go. His smile faded and he looked cross. He would find the one known as Admal first and he phased to where her memory was. He startled the Shouten-empusae and Admal was surprised.

"She freed me and many others. There will be many who wish for vengeance but not today. I need to see Math as soon as possible as well." He replied.

"I am assuming you mean Maec?" He asked carefully.

"Yes. Also Annka has located the other branch. Math needs to be awakened in his memories and I remember you." He said smiling.

"Why are you here ekimmu?" Admal demanded.

"Claiming what is mine now. Arianrhod has you and so shall I. Did you not present yourself to me in the circle?" He asked smiling.

"I am my own man ekimmu. I belong to no one and oh shit!" He said gasping.

"Less speaking. I have much to learn but I know a powerful infant. Arianrhod has exquisite taste as always. She has perfect tastes." He said nearing him and sank his fangs into Admal's neck.

Admal's eyes shut and he was overwhelmed in ecstasy. Before Isha; he went to bed with many of both sexes but he had been very chaste since he had made a play for her. This ekimmu was here and even he was overwhelmed in his aura. His cock was hard as hell and he was groaning wildly.

"You have the house of Ruval in you. He is such a gentle man. Annka used to enjoy having him take her in front of his wife." He smiled softly.

"Why would she do such a mean thing?" Admal demanded.

"Because she was the queen of the empusae and her will was law. It was quite entertaining actually. You are not so sweet are you? You have that bastard's blood in your veins. It is no matter anymore." Gwydion stated.

"What the hell?" He asked as Gwydion turned him around.

"Returning the favor when you took me." He said licking at his neck.

"She gets insane with jealousy." The tr'Awnhi prince cried.

"Not with me. Never with me." Gwydion smirked.

Admal could not control himself at all and he realized it was the will of the ekimmu. He realized that whatever this man was; he had finite control over much and he snarled out as he climaxed.

Asuna took a deep breath and she was in Roma. Gwydion was so strong and she walked into the palace. Julianus was talking with several basilisk nobles and he looked up when he felt her. A soft smile appeared on his face and she stood by as he finished speaking. She bowed low and looked up at him. His face held emotion and she followed him. His black hair was only partially done up and the rest fell down his back. As soon as they entered his room; she had moved his hair and began to nip his neck. She bit into his mating mark and he leaned his head back and groaned out. Her hands busied with getting to his maleness and he was groaning out wildly.

"Julianus." She whispered hoarsely.

"Si. Femmina so good. Love your touch." He whispered hoarsely.

"I love you." She said in his ear.

"I love you too." Julianus said freely.

Asuna practically purred in his ear and his body succumbed powerfully. She was rasping in his ear and he felt weak in his knees.

"You are going to be a father again." Asuna said in a heavy whisper.

"Femmina?" He asked stunned.

"Hai?" She asked him as she held him to her.

"You are giving me a child?" The black basilisk asked surprised.

"Hai. A child, a babe, a tiny basilisk. Take your pick beautiful man." She laughed sweetly.

"Asuna!" He cried happily.

He turned in her arms and stared at her face. It was serene and she actually seemed happy.

"You wish this?" He asked staring at her eyes deeply.

"Si." She whispered.

"What of?" Julianus asked seriously.

"He knows." She smiled.

"He what? What have you done?" He asked softly.

"I told him that you and he are mine. I claim you." Asuna smirked.

"This is not done in our society femmina." He said shocked.

"Maybe not but the future era is not basilisk society is it?" She replied.

"Si. I have to wait? Do I have to wait to go?" He asked stepping back.

She nodded and he looked around.

"I do not wish to wait. I wish to see where it is you live." Julianus replied.

"Sorry." She smiled sweetly.

He frowned but in her mind the awesome creature made that look sexy too. He looked at her and sighed.

"Promise me something femmina?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Please make certain I do not miss its birth. I did not miss Amedeo or Fabius." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I promise. Amedeo is anxious." She said running her claws up his arm.

"Why?" He groaned at her touch.

"Because he wishes to see you again. He wishes to speak with you. He wants you to know Justinus and Aellae. He has a daughter left alive that Valentina birthed; her name is Adelphia." Asuna answered.

"My son is older than me is he not?" The rex asked surprised.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Good Gods." He said surprised.

"He loves you though. He loves you so much. His mind is constantly remembering hunts you take him on and games you play with him. He loves his Papa tremendously." She replied.

"I only treat him how much I love him. Antonia would have made a good materna si? She was a good woman and loved him before he came. She barely saw him before she died." He said grieved.

"He loves her too. He deified her." She replied warmly.

Tears actually stung his eyes and he held her tighter.

"I will not lose another femmina." He said fiercely.

"Hai." She said lifting his hand and kissing his fingers.

Julianus laced his fingers in her and he lightly kissed along her throat.

"How long is a basilisk pregnancy?" She asked suddenly

"Eight or nine months. Why?" He asked softly.

"I have not carried full term before. Justinus and Aellae were both born early." She said honestly.

"Well not again. My bebè shall be born full term." Julianus stated stubbornly.

She smiled and enjoyed his closeness. She kissed his lips softly and he kissed her back eagerly. He found himself enjoyed being mated again. He was finding that he enjoyed feeling another so close to him. He had not intended to father anymore after Amedeo but one of his few female concubines had become pregnant and he had welcomed Fabius. He slowly guided her to his bed and he proceeded to make her insane with need. He also found himself enjoying what he could do to his mate. Julianus was happy for the first time in a long while.

Akemi watched Ryukotsusei and he was bereft half the time. Her heart was breaking and this thing was not working. She had tried to be understanding but she could not anymore. She thought he could love them both and she knew without a doubt that he had fallen so hard for Asuna that it was tearing him up. She had spoken at length to Tianlong and he had stated a dragon's heart could not be divided easily and she had nodded. Now she stood in the doorway and she cleared her throat.

"I release you." She whispered.

"Pardon?" The dragon lord said stunned.

"I will have your mark removed from me and you can pursue her to your heart's content. You are falling apart and since I was turned further; it has not been the same." She explained.

"Akemi do not be foolish." He stated almost coldly.

"Why did you do this?" Akemi asked suddenly in deep pain.

"How could you sleep with my brother?" He asked in defense of himself.

Her face blanched and she suddenly realized that his motives had been driven by her own infidelities.

"I never meant to." She said horrified.

"Well you bore him a child. I see Ryuu and I know he pines for you. I am sorry. I love you; I do but I honestly love her more." Ryukotsusei said brutally honest.

"Why?" She asked in anger.

"I do not know. I just know I do. I should have realized when I killed her that I killed part of myself." He said frowning.

Akemi made a noise and she nodded.

"I am leaving. We should be friends. We had too many years together." She stated as she brushed past him.

"You left me long ago Akemi. Your act just provided me the ultimate reason. Why have you been able to attempt to kill the wyvern?" The dragon asked with bitterness.

"He has never attempted to harm me! His love is fucked up but he does not want my cousin!" She shrieked.

"No, he just wants her dead." He scoffed.

"Well maybe I do too!" She screamed.

"You cannot possibly mean that." Ryukotsusei said in disbelief.

"She gave you what you always wanted. She gave you a daughter and I have only given you your heir and another son!" She yelled in pain.

"Do not blame Sorami and Ryota." He said growling fiercely.

"Fuck you Ryukotsusei! Screw you to all kinds of hell you bastard. I hope she rips your heart out like she has done countless men. She is former freaking Kami! How in the hell can you compare?" She laughed without mirth.

Akemi was blinded by tears and she stormed to their chambers. She directed for her children to be packed up and Ryuu the Elder suddenly ran in. He saw her packing and he was shocked.

"I am leaving him." She said under her breath.

"Akemi please." He begged her.

"I do not give a fig about him anymore. I am turning into her." She said shaking.

"I love you. I have loved you a long time." Ryuu admitted.

"I know. I will be in Buda." She said going to her three young ones and ported out.

Ryukotsusei was shaking in anger and he stared at his younger brother. Ryuu turned to stare at his lord and brother and they both had done such sinful things.

"Mate her. I care not. I have what I want." He growled.

"Brother, I am not that much of cad." He said mortified.

"She left me Ryuu. Have her!" He shouted.

Ryukotsusei went to his castle nursery and his sweet babes greeted him with much love and warmth. Sorami toddled over to him and hugged her father.

"Haha will be here soon. I promise. I need only try and send her a message." He whispered.

"Aishiteru." Sorami said in her sweet voice.

"I love you too my sweet girl. I love you so much." Ryukotsusei said hugging her.

/

Janek was shocked and she had left Tomio, She had Keiji's hand and she was being stupid but she was bitter. She ported him to England and she was near wyvern lands. She walked with her head held high and Keiji looked around so surprised. His little chubby hand held onto his mother's in fear. A wyvern dropped his jaw and Akemi bowed a little and Keiji did the same. He wore a tiny hakama and haori in black silk and he was a pretty boy. His silver hair was done up in a tiny knot and she was taken before the king of the Celtic Wyvern. Drostan had only returned from the future era and his brain was still full. His mind was not settled and this was the last thing he expected.

"Drostan." She said softly.

"Why do you come here?" He asked in his thick accent.

"I left." Akemi said choked up.

"So it is true." Drostan said eyeing her.

"That Asuna and him? Hai." She nodded.

"Interesting indeed." He said looking down at his now almost six year old son.

"Keiji say hello please." She said softly.

"Hello." He said in English.

Drostan felt pain in his gut and he suddenly quit his throne room. The pain of so many betrayals and her now showing up was making him crazed.

"You have denied me him since his birth!" He growled.

"I was trying to do the right thing. It got me nowhere." Akemi said with a trembling lip.

"I fell in love with you." He said in anger.

"That was not my problem." She retorted.

"Of course not. You fought me so damn hard. I harmed you when I thought you had killed my babe." He said raging.

"I could not live at that moment Mochrie! He was killing me." She cried.

"I know! I did you ill. I am sorry. I am sorry that I did not realize." He said bitterly.

"He is a good boy. He does not eat much meat but that is my choice." Akemi admitted.

"He is wyvern woman; he should eat meat everyday!" He growled.

"Well do you condone cannibalism?" She yelled at him.

"I am not a cannibal. Perhaps some ancient tribes were but we are in civilized times my dear." Drostan stated with frigidness.

"I do not wish to fight. I have come to realize that no matter how hard I fought to try and keep my life; it fell apart a long time ago. Asuna has an odd affect on men." She said laughing without mirth.

"She had a similar effect on my father." He said trembling.

"Pardon? She fucked your father?" Akemi asked shocked.

"Not in her current guise no but as the ekimmu Arianrhod. It seems I now know who my mother was and she is trying to kill me." He laughed coldly.

"What the hell?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes my dear. Lady Asuna is somehow a reborn ekimmu. Her name was Arianrhod. My own father never told me her name. I suppose if I knew her name then I would pine for my lost mum. Now all I have are very faint images of a woman who died before I knew her." He said looking away.

"What the hell are the fates playing at?"She asked sick to her stomach.

"No worries Akemi. I have no wish to sleep with her." He said flatly.

"No worries. She took Gaku Jouichi as hers. Ayana had Jouichi as her heir. Asuna and he had this deep epic thing and now the poor man is so wracked with guilt half the time. He stays away." She said rolling her eyes.

He actually smiled a little and looked away.

"I have no wish to bed my mother or the woman who houses her soul. Half the time I hate her. My father would not want me hating her." He said letting his shoulders fall.

"What was his name?" Akemi asked.

"Who? My sire? Esus. Esus Mochrie." He said staring up.

"So all that shit we have put you through would have killed a lesser wyvern? You did not drop dead because you are like half ekimmu man?" She asked in a lighter tone.

"I suppose so." Drostan said rolling his eyes.

"Well I guess I am going to act like her again." She said suddenly in front of him.

"Oh? How?" He growled softly.

Her mouth covered his and how this happened he had no clue. He jerked away and he refused to neck with the mother of his son in front of his son.

"What? Why?" She demanded.

"Not now. You call him Keiji? He is in the doorway." He said under his breath.

"Darling boy! Do you wish to go see Tomio?" She asked softly in Japanese.

"Hai." He nodded.

She neared him and she ported with her son. Keiji was biting his claw and he knew some bad things were happening.

"Is that my real father?" He asked.

"Keiji stop." Akemi whispered.

"I know Tomio and I are not same. I have wings and he does not. Is he my real Chichi?" He demanded.

He was an intelligent and a knowing child. She nodded and he paced.

"Why I stay away?" He asked.

"Because it was complicated." Akemi said feeling bad.

"Does he love me?" Keiji demanded.

"Hai." Akemi nodded.

"Please speak Haha. I stay with Tomio. I want to know my Chichi." He said leaving her there and looking for his twin.

She had tears glaze her eyes and she ported back to England. Drostan was again surprised to see her and he had wine in his hand. She took it from him and drained it. He was almost amused and she stared up at him.

"More?" She asked softly.

"Need alcohol to deal with me?" He demanded.

" NO! Your son has a brilliant mind. He deduced that you are his sire and it is now obvious to my son that I am a whore!" She said feigning a smile.

"He is my son as well." He said coldly.

"Oh but I thought we had this discussion." She said grabbing up his bottle of wine.

Drostan watched her down the whole bottle and he was aghast. She threw it and stared at him.

"He is my son. I bore him and nearly died having him because your healer thought to kill me." Akemi accused.

"I avenged you woman! Does not your Japanese honor demand that I avenge you? I killed him brutally. That act probably reaffirms my monster status does it not?" He said in sarcasm.

"You wish to fight you piece of wyvern shit?" She asked coldly.

"No. I am actually tired of fighting. I told her that I will not fight her anymore." He said throwing up his hands.

"You can do the same things as other ekimmu!" She said stunned.

"Yes my dear. I have always been able to do so. Amazed my father and he never understood it." He scoffed.

"Well are you not so special." She growled.

"You have other mates woman. Go bother them. I have failed obviously and the idea of dealing with more mammals sickens me." He said waving her away.

"No." She said flatly.

"Pardon me?" He demanded.

"No." She growled.

Akemi was suddenly against him and she was drinking his blood. It had been a blur and he was stumbling. She growled at his throat and released his jugular. He was altered and she crushed her lips to his. He groaned out as she invaded his mouth and demanded more. He was rasping into the kiss and she was making short work of his trousers. This tiny woman walked him backwards and he fell into a chair. Drostan was trying to think but she shattered him immediately when she slid down his cock. She screamed out and she had not prepared herself well.

"Stupid!" He growled.

"Pain is okay. Pain is good." She husked.

"Not really." Drostan snarled.

"What you do not like to feel me grip you a little tighter? Do not like how my walls clutch you? I bet a full wyvern cannot mate a mammal easily."She said in his ear.

"Correct." He said letting his head fall back.

"How do I feel Drostan? Did you not want this? Did you not desire this?" Akemi asked in a sultry tone.

"Yes!" He shouted.

"I mislead them at times. I knew you were near." She said moving on him.

This little woman was undoing him along every level. Her sheath was tight and so warm. Her words as filthy as they were turned him on so much. She was a firebrand and it hit him that she had left the dragon totally. She was here basically fucking him silly and he was actually for once trying to do the right thing in regards to her.

"You made me crazy. You made me lose my mind." She said wantonly grinding her crotch into his.

"Ak-kemi." He snarled as his eyes bled darker blue.

"Will your venom alter me still?" She asked.

"Not as much." Drostan said feeling her walls squeeze him relentlessly.

"I want it." She whispered in his ear.

His breathing was labored and he shifted them. She fell back on his bed but still connected. He sank his fangs into her neck and she screamed. The resulting act was passionate and out of control as he began to act recklessly. He ripped her kimono wide open and he feasted on her breasts. She was groaning more and more as he took her hard. His member plunged into her tight heat and he was losing his mind.

"Harder."S he wheezed.

"Harder? I will break you." He growled softly.

"Fuck me you overgrown lizard!" Akemi snarled.

"Nasty mouth woman." Drostan moaned.

He jerked back and she was barely able to move. Things looked odd because of his venom and he flipped her. She was nearly screaming as he slammed into her hard. She clawed at his bed and she wanted him to brand her for some reason. Drostan had never seen her so wild and she impaled herself back.

"Akemi. Oh Gods Akemi." He said almost loosing himself that second.

She pushed herself and she was verging on pass out. Akemi was moaning out and Drostan was grunting louder. She snapped and her purity took him. She was screaming out as she experienced such a high. He thrust himself as deeply as he could and his seed was spent. He quickly moved over her and sucked out his venom. She had been altered a little but not like the first time. That assured him she was immune to him still and she was gulping in air. She suddenly moved on him and latched onto his neck and sank her fangs in deeply. He shuddered as she did so and it felt so right and so good. She began to stroke along the tendons and muscles where his wings connected and the tart had figured out it was sensitive. Akemi opened her eyes and released his throat. She ran a hand along his still somewhat erect member and brushed fingers along him.

"Different but so good. Beautiful. Big." She teased.

"Stop." He moaned.

"Do not like my randy side? You did tell me I was not used enough. Back up your words lizard boy." She smirked seductively.

"I keep taking you then I might impregnate you." He groaned.

"Fertile?" She asked smirking.

"Always. Both species." Drostan grunted.

"Uh huh." She said sliding down him.

"Gods. What are you doing to me?" He asked losing his head totally.

"You are going to come in my mouth and then I am going to ride you till you pass out. I have lost time to make up for." She said licking at him.

"Akemi I thought you did not want this." He said shaking and holding onto his bed sheets.

"He wants her. Well screw them all. I want you." She said then sank him down her throat.

He ended up doing exactly what she wanted. She found his taste erotic and she did more. Drostan was the seriously altered one then and he never allowed women freedom like this with him but she was different. He loved her passionately and as far as he was concerned; she could kill him in this second. He ended up so exhausted and well used. He realized the woman he had mated on her childbed was in his arms and she had marked him properly. Life had gone from weird to utterly bizarre in one day.

Ryukotsusei was bitter and she was gone. His eldest son was in shock but he said nothing. He could say nothing because in all honesty he went against everything he stood for but his heart was not budging from _her_. He loved her and she had gone to him in the past and sealed his will and passion for her alone. She did make it to him and she was stunned. He said nothing and only lifted her up and then lowered her to his lips. This was the last thing Asuna had expected and she was laid out on his futon in his main castle. His white-blue hair fell around them as his knuckles brushed her cheek. His other hand had slipped between her thighs so he could touch her. Her face clouded in need and love as he used his appendages to show her what he could not say. His lips drifted over hers and she was mewling for him. His breathing was heavy and he wanted her to scream.

"Love you." He whispered feverishly.

"Hai. Love you too." She moaned against his mouth.

"Asuna. My beloved." Ryu said kissing her throat.

"Hai! Ryu hai!" She moaned out sweetly for him.

His hand became drenched in her release and he moved so that he could taste her. Asuna was gasping and she felt his tongue and lips. The dragon lord was so beautiful and so loving. She had taken him and stolen him she realized. She sobbed out and she refused to give him up and that made her feel worse. Ryu stripped her slowly and lay against her unclothed as well. He held himself a little away from her so he could watch as he made love. She bit her own lips and scrunched up her face as his cock hit her just so. He rolled his hips slowly and she was becoming undone again but he forced himself to stay slow and make her reach Nirvana. He needed to see his beloved onna in heaven. He was also clenching his own teeth staving off his own end. His member slid back and forth slowly and she seemed to greedily take him.

"You first." He said through his teeth.

"Please Ryu. Please harder." Asuna cried.

"Hai. Hai as you wish." Ryu said beginning to thrust with abandon.

He watched her thighs fully open and shake in a tremendous climax. She rasped as her upper body bowed off of his futon and her breasts jutted. His last thrust undid him and he fell over her and groaned out as his seed spilled. Her claws dug a little as they jittered and twitched.

"What has happened?" She asked softly as she regained the power of speech.

"Akemi has left. I have been a wreck and I cannot deny you or my own heart. I loved you as Sorami and I love you again." He said honestly.

"I did not help going back did I?" Asuna said with guilt.

"You gave a young dragon the most beautiful and amazing night. You gave him something to hope for and treasure. You gave me wet dreams too but no matter." He smiled.

Asuna actually laughed and he held her tightly.

"Tell me what has happened." He commanded.

"Well we have fornicated in all time periods now." She laughed again.

"I do not fornicate with my mate." He growled.

"Okay. We coupled, fucked, coitus, made love, mated, had carnal knowledge." She tittered.

"Asuna!" He growled.

"You are too serious." Asuna smiled at him.

"Your eyes are different." He said stunned.

"Mhmm hai. I am in fuller faculty of my yoki. Still need more but you are so gorgeous. Quit frowning. You asked me here now spill it." She said smiling.

"I needed you." Ryukotsusei sighed.

"So here I am. Can you accept me as me?" She asked playing with his hair.

"I already have." He said nuzzling her neck.

"I found Sounga." She whispered.

"You did what?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. I also opened the other plane called Terre de Brume." She stated.

"Good Kamis Asuna!" he cried.

"Hai. Lots and lots of strange things. The beings known as ekimmu are running amok and the one I had as an ekimmu is here too. His name is Gwydion." She said sleepily.

"What else?" Ryukotsusei asked.

"Other uppyr known as Ramanga popping up. Look like big nasty, ugly kumori in their true forms. Also the Shouten whore is tried to restore an ekimmu named Bilae who I think had been reborn as Ganek tr'Awnhi but when Maec supposedly killed him; he actually tore apart his soul. Not sure how one does so but oh well. This is nice." She yawned again.

"I love you." He said in her ear.

"Ai shiteru." She whispered back.

He wrapped himself around her and he fell asleep. Dragons were such touchy feely creatures she knew and she smiled. Asuna kept his arms around her and she too fell asleep. Rena was near and she managed to bring Ryota and Sorami to their futon after they were covered. The twins cuddled up with their parents and Ryu smiled. He loved this and he was going to insist she move some things here. He fell back asleep with his arms wrapped around the love of his life and their children there nestled against them both.

Ryo had not seen her in centuries and now here she was again. He was mortified when he realized he had harmed her. He hated what he had done and he was mortified to even see her. Ryukotsusei knew that his lead warrior had a crush on her but they had remained friendly despite his feelings. She was in the courtyard and she was watching Sorami and Ryota play. Ryuu had talked with her at length and even though his loyalty to his mother was absolute; he knew how dragons thought being one. He could never give up Wenling and he sighed. He hated his mother was hurt but he also knew that she had others as well. Now Ryuu the Younger was confused and his distant cousin was here mated to his father. His baby siblings were perfect and his father loved them to pieces. That was the funniest thing of all. Ryukotsusei was an excellent father in any situation and Ryuu and Ryunosuke could never complain. The twins saw their Chichi and they grinned at the other. Sorami launched herself at her chichi and he caught his only daughter.

"Hello." He smiled at his daughter.

"Hi Chichi." She grinned.

The brushed noses and she struggled to be let down. Sorami ran into the courtyard and she wore a tiny pink kimono. She growled softly at her twin and Ryota crouched and knocked her over. The two giggled wildly and Asuna smiled softly.

"They are so wild!" She said smirking.

"Hai but little ones need to be allowed to be little." Ryu nodded.

"I agree." Asuna smiled more.

They had been spending time like a normal couple and family at the moment and she lifted her head. She felt something and she stood up.

"Asuna?" He asked frowning.

"Ramanga! Get them inside now!" She screamed.

Ryukotsusei scooped up the twins and a grey Ramanga did crash through the palm forest. Asuna let her fang appear and she growled low in her throat. The beast smirked cruelly and it squawked loudly. She cut her palm with her fang and bled onto her weapon. She thrust and hacked at the Ramanga.

"Dinner!" It cried.

"Bastard!" She said unleashing her yoki.

"Ouch!" It snarled demonically.

The Ramanga whirled fast and bit into the nearest dragon it found which happened to be Ryota. She screamed and suddenly Ryu ported in and let loose a barrage of raigekidan. The electrically charged yoki burned the hell out of the beast and Ryota was on the ground and in agony. Ryukotsusei pulled his own long fang and shoved it deeply into the back of the Ramanga and he released a huge surge of his yoki and the beast shrieked and snarled as it fell dead to the ground; its body still twitching from the live current. Asuna ran to Ryota and his side and leg had been ripped open from the beast.

"Ryota?" She cried.

"Kill me. Please, I beg you." He gasped in horrible pain.

She saw the tears falling but the bite spread pain like wildfire. She was undecided and she suddenly sank her fangs into his throat. Ryukotsusei had no idea what the hell was going on but his lead warrior was suddenly not howling in pain but moaning in ecstasy. She was counter acting what the Ramanga had done and she drained a lot from him.

"Thank you. Did you kill me?" He asked in a dreamy voice.

"No. Open your mouth." She said hurriedly.

Ryukotsusei came to stand near them both and his stomach rolled. The beast had ripped open his flesh horribly and he knew without a doubt he would die. Asuna was probably easing his suffering and he shut his eyes. He prayed to their Kamis and Asuna had bitten into her wrist. She dropped her blood into Ryota's mouth and he eagerly drank it. It made the pain go away and she squeezed more and more.

"Thank you. Thank you." He said breathing shallowly.

"Ryota? Ryota!" She snarled.

"Asuna?" Ryu asked worried.

"I am sorry Ryu. I have to." She said suddenly.

She sank her fangs into his throat again and he was rasping in the pure euphoria. She drained him till his heart stuttered. She suddenly jerked back and she cut her own throat. Other warriors were around as she pressed his mouth to the wound. She had no idea what she was making but she could not let him die. He had defended her children and fell in defense of her. All her anger she had towards him at one time had dissolved awhile ago. Ryukotsusei watched as he fell back and she laid him down.

"What?" The dragon lord asked shocked.

"We shall have to wait to see if it worked. I had to try." She whispered.

"Asuna what?" He asked

"I have never done that before. I have only done it after they were already changed." Asuna shuddered.

"Is he alive?" Ryu asked kneeling.

"Barely. He is in a death sleep. My blood will infect his." She said looking away.

"Take him to Rena!" He commanded.

Asuna watched horrified as they carried him away and she went to the Ramanga. It was a slightly older one but it was still cruel and a monster. Ryu came up behind her and she grabbed his hand. She channeled his own yoki and immersed the beast till it was just smoke and ash. She turned on her heal and walked away and Ryu was left to stare at a pile of what he did not know.

She waited by his futon for several days and she felt such guilt. The dragon castle was somber as they all waited. Ryota began to move on the fifth day and his skin was mottled by the vicious attack. He turned his red head and he stared at the onna who had given him her blood.

"Thirsty." Ryota croaked.

"Here." He heard and a clay cup was pressed to his lips.

He drank the water greedily and he opened his green eyes fully. It was Lady Asuna and she looked distressed.

"How do you feel?" Asuna asked frowning.

"Starving actually. Why do you frown my lady?" He asked with a hoarse voice.

"I think; I think I changed you. I am uncertain as I have never done so before but you would have died. There was not enough time to try anything else." She said ashamed.

"I am grateful whatever you did my lady. There was no pain when you sank in your fangs." He said taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Ryu wants to see you." She commented as she got up.

"Hai. I am sorry. I am sorry what I did to you and I did not remember you. I should have been slain for what I did." He said softly.

"Never. There was just too much bad history. Now we shall have good history; inu and dragon in Japan will be friends." She stated gently.

He was astonished at her words and the attraction he felt before was more powerful. She had saved him and his stomach cramped suddenly.

"My lady! I hurt." He said gasping against the intense hunger pangs.

Asuna became concerned and she fell to her knees near him. He snarled against the intense pangs and he suddenly was against her and he sank his fangs into her throat. She gasped out and she nearly swooned as he fed from her like any other uppyr would. He clutched her desperately and he was groaning wildly. He finally fell back and he stared at her in shock.

"What has happened to me?" Ryota asked shocked.

"I am not certain. I have never done this to a normal youkai before. I have only done it to those uppyr who were already changed." Asuna said trembling almost in fear.

He scrambled away from her and his stomach was calmed. He thought her beautiful before but his heart clenched almost painfully.

"Good Kamis." He said with wide eyes.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"I need to touch you." He said crawling back over.

"What are you doing?" She asked stunned.

He only crushed her hair in his hands and he smelled her and tasted her skin with his tongue.

"I do not know. Kamis you are and I am. What have you done to me?" He asked shocked at himself.

Ryukotsusei came in that moment and his eyes narrowed. He could see Asuna uncomfortable and he saw his friend mortified.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"Do not know. My lord? I am so hungry." He said backing off of Asuna.

"What has happened?" Ryukotsusei asked in concern.

"I do not know. I am sorry. I am so sorry." She said fleeing the room.

Asuna had left in a hurry and Ryota was huddled against the wall.

"What do you need?" The dragon lord asked gently.

"I want blood. Oh Kamis my lord! I want blood." He said shaking his red head.

Ryukotsusei was shocked and his long time friend was suffering emotionally and he knew his mate had only intended to save him.

/

She was pacing and she was horrified at what she had done. She mentally called on Annka who did appear and she looked perfectly gorgeous. She also glowed almost.

"Yes?" She asked annoyed.

"You were having sex?" Asuna growled.

"I am allowed to you know. Osamu is wonderful." She said making a face.

"I do not wish to hear about Osamu having sex!" She growled.

"Okay whatever. What has your silks in a twist?" Annka asked.

"I think I changed someone." She said embarrassed.

"You have never done so before? I used to do it often." The ekimmu snickered.

"What? You gave this thirst to others on purpose?" She demanded.

"When I was younger and still queen then yes, I did. They will serve well in battle your partenaire de vie." Annka stated rolling her eyes.

"My what?" Asuna asked shaking.

"Partenaire de vie. You know French." She said rolling those green eyes again.

"Why have your eyes not changed back?" The inu-empusae asked.

"Because I evolved. I am not a born ekimmu." She said phasing out.

Asuna was shocked and the ekimmu only wanted to rut at the moment. She shuddered to think what her twin did to the old empusae ruler. She ported back to the castle and Ryukotsusei was concerned.

"He has shut himself away in his room and will not come out. What has happened?" He asked worried as hell.

"I changed him. I am so sorry. I was only trying to save him." She sighed.

"He begs to see you. I think you need to take him somewhere and explain things. I have no clue." He frowned.

She nodded and she went in search of Ryota. She found him in his rooms and he had shut himself in a corner to pray. He was in front of dragon kami statues and his forehead was to the floor.

"Ryota." She said in a quivering voice.

"I am so hungry but I have torn apart deer and boar. I need something and I do not know what." He said in a pained voice.

"Come please." She whispered trembling.

He pushed himself off the tatami mat floor and his haori and hakama were in black and green silk. She ported with him to the palm forest and he was shaking in what he did not know.

"My ekimmu great grandmother told me that I turned you into a partnaire de vie." She whispered.

"I do not know that language." He said confused.

"It means life partner. The Shouten call your kind a turnling. It is what my daughters Hibari and Iyo are. My son Kenji is one as well." She said in disgust with herself.

"I am like you?" Ryota asked stunned.

"Hai I believe so. I did not mean to Ryota. I was only trying to save your life." She said sighing.

He took in what she was saying and he was just struck dumb. Asuna knew when Akemi had been changed by Eyal that she was in desperate need of both the blood and the physical.

"Ryota. I am going to give you what your body is hungering for." She said in his ear.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

She kissed his mouth softly and he was caught up in it. He cupped her chin suddenly and dove his tongue inside of her mouth hungrily. He felt the lust rise in him but also relief at being able to touch her. He was groaning and sighing softly against her lips and he was grasped the back of her head. He mumbled suddenly and he felt such pain rush in his blood.

"Lady Asuna." He groaned.

"What is it?" She asked gently.

"I want, I need…I feel so odd." He said gasping.

She could not believe what she was doing and she had teased him when he was young but she had never had intention of this. She owed him something since she had turned him into an incubus of sorts. She undid his clothes quickly and she was going to flood him in yoki she decided. He jerked open her kimono and this lust was overwhelming and mind consuming. Ryoto picked her up and he did not wait. He plunged inside of her and he physically shook so hard that she feared he would fall.

"It is okay. I promise you that it gets better. It gets better. I am so sorry." She whispered feverishly.

"Never felt so much. So much sensation. Oh Kamis my lady." He said burying his lips against her neck.

He held onto her whilst just standing there and he proceeded to sink to his knees. Ryota was well liked amongst his fellow warriors and nobles in the Ryuku kingdom. He never had a shortage of available and willing partners. He was always discreet as Ryukotsusei did not put up with amoral behavior and he was sought after in private. The fire dragon normally tried to be a considerate and passionate partner but now he could only concentrate on stilling what he now figured out was an actual thirst for the act and the passion. He laid her back and he began pummeling her in his tremendous need. She was moaning for him and wildly bucking her hips against his. He sank his fangs into her neck as he pistoned his hips hard. Asuna was shocked. He just _felt_ good and he was seated well. She yanked his yoki and he sputtered at her neck.

"Nngh!" She cried out as he hit her cervix and Ryota screamed out as he came hard.

"So good. I feel so good. Thank you. I needed that." Ryota whimpered.

"I am sorry Ryota." She said holding him to her.

"I have no idea what all this means but I feel so close to you." He said almost sleepily.

"I am responsible. I will make certain you are well." Asuna whispered feeling such guilt.

The red dragon was fast asleep and he ended up waking up soon thereafter and passionately consuming her more. It became clear very quickly that Ryota was her creature and wherever she went; he would follow.

Ryukotsusei was in utter shock and Ryota was packing his things.

"You are leaving?" The dragon lord asked stunned.

"I cannot stay my lord. I have to calm this thing I have become. I cannot do that and serve as your lead warrior. I am sorry. Your mate saved me and I serve her now. I know not why but I know it." He said almost embarrassed.

"I see." He said confused and actually jealous.

Asuna was listening to a runner from the West and she was not surprised to know that the gates were open in all eras. There had been ekimmu all over the islands and she assumed they looked for her. She was angry and across the main courtyard she saw Gwydion. He was dressed in white with a silvery-blue cloak of sorts. His blonde hair was a mess and he looked with interest at Ryota.

"Hello fair Asuna." He said formally.

"Gwydion." She said softly.

"Hello Lord Ryukotsusei. My name is Gwydion." He said bowing.

"Hello. You are one of those beings?" Ryu demanded.

"I am. Do I know you?" The ekimmu asked bluntly.

"No, I think I would remember." He said suddenly uncomfortable.

"Are you certain? You aura is familiar." He said looking him up and down.

"Just go. Take care of Ryota my love and please see me soon; I care not what era." He said back stepping and bowed.

"Beautiful creature." Gwydion stated perusing the water dragon.

"Mine!" She said in anger at her ekimmu lover.

"No issues Arianrhod. You have your lusts. I am fine with that. Now you went and created yourself a frère?" He asked surprised.

"A what?" Asuna asked stunned.

"A frère. One of your blood." He said impatiently.

"Hai I suppose I did." She stated sheepishly.

"He is quite striking and a fire started to boot. How fortunate for us." He said walking up to Ryota.

Ryota back stepped and he looked over at his "maker".

"It is okay Ryota. This is Gwydion." She said making a sad noise.

"Okay." He said glaring at the ekimmu man.

"Oh you are going to be fun." He smirked.

"Pardon?" Ryota choked.

"Break you in little man. Make you useful to your mistress." He smirked more.

"That is what Kameron and Chrestian Stone are to Ayille! They are her frère?" She asked.

"Yes. You infants have forgotten everything. Sheesh." He said rolling his eyes.

Asuna was totally horrified again at herself and she felt dread enter her heart.

"The battles have only really started." She commented out loud.

"Well yes Sister. They have just begun and I will see to it they we are the winners this time." Gwydion replied flatly.

"What is there to win Gwydion?" Asuna asked staring at his face.

"The right to live Arianrhod. The right to exist and have our family. I will not let Father, the renegade ekimmu or the infants take you away from me again! I will ingratiate myself to every single mate and love you have but I am not leaving your side again!" He said coldly.

She nodded numbly and he was raging.

"What happened to our sons?" She asked gently.

"Dismembered them and destroyed their souls Asuna. They held me down as they tore our sons to pieces. Your only surviving child from that life is that blasted bastard wyvern; Drostan. Why should Esus Mochrie's son live and not mine?" He shouted.

Ryota was in shock and Ryukotsusei had heard it as well. He had been spying and she knew. He could tell by her body language that she already knew and she had said nothing. His chest heaved and the beast who had dishonored him was her child from a previous life. He looked up at the skies and rage filled him. Nothing in anything was easy and somehow he was being dragged into something he did not understand. The only thing he did know was that he loved her. He loved her and he wanted part of her life. He just did not know how to balance his honor with his love.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha . The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Terrible trauma and turmoil face Asuna as she comes face to face with something she cannot handle. Sesshomaru and the Western Lady further their own issues as one frère defects and one is seeing putting a Shouten princess in place. Julianus faces one he never expects and massive tragedy hits. Ayille faces Asuna. VERY brutal and intense scenes of mayhem. Major loss. Thank you for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think.

Confronting the Other

She crunched the bone for good measure and the human had died too quickly. She hated when they did not put up a fight and just died so quickly. It took all the fun out of it for her. She flung the body away from her and it slid down a building. The Ramanga felt someone behind her and she slowly turned to see Chrestian.

"What are you doing standing there like a buffoon?" Ayille demanded squeezing the human heart in her hand

"Just making certain to rid the area of the remains." He said evenly.

"You are too much into rules and whatever. Where is your pleasure in life Chrestian? You have pouted for damn five thousand years." She said in a nasty tone.

"As weak as most mortals are my queen; the fact remains there are still more of them versus us. I prefer a more quiet existence since being a daemon is no longer an option." Chrestian said smoothly.

"You are boring me." She growled as she bit into the heart.

Blood exploded all over her face and she ate the organ right there. Chrestian was sickened by such wasteful actions and he held in his sighs. Ayille preferred to eat organs such as the heart, liver, and kidneys. It made him repulsed and she enjoyed physical play amongst the melee. Needless to say; he had become abhorrent of it long ago. He preferred how the new empusae queen did her blood letting; in the midst of true pleasure and passion. Yes, he was considering much. The Ramanga "queen" was narrowing her eyes and she suddenly backhanded her frère as he stared off into space. She stalked closer to him and her face held disdain and fury. The blood of the human's heart painted her face and her eyes became a demonic red.

"How dare you contemplate anything but me in my presence, you putrid piece of shit! You would have long turned to dust if I had not chosen you that day!" Ayille snarled in fury.

"As always my queen; a thousand apologies." Chrestian groveled

"Never forget who I really am." She said kneeling and her face shimmered and changed.

"How can I forget mistress?" He asked actually in fear.

"It is time Bilae returned." She said standing.

Chrestian felt sick and he watched Ayille leave the grounds she had stood upon. She was so much into destruction and fear that it was terrifying. It was her calling she would joke as she ripped something and typically someone open. Arianrhod had opposed such a force and had stated that their roles in the world was one of the Sheppard. Ayille was anything but and she stated her role was to destroy. Kameron was from around the same time period as the fall of the Celtic ekimmu named Arianrhod. He knew her lusts had driven her after another ancient daemon who had denied her. Rage was a big factor in her life and she demanded what she wanted. Chrestian suddenly realized that he wanted more. He had given up a mortal life for a monster. He ported out to Japan and he was breathing hard as he looked for her. It the blonde Ramanga some time and he would be missed but he did not care. He found her in a grand palace in the Western portion of the main island in Japan. She was training with a red haired being and he was struck dumb. The empusae had created her own frère. Asuna whirled when she felt him and he bowed before her.

"Chrestian?" She asked softly.

"I need to speak with you." He whispered heavily.

"Ryo, I will return." Asuna stated as the red dragon frowned.

"My lady? Why is that thing here?" Ryo asked narrowing his green eyes.

"Pardon me young sir but you are a brand new frère and your need to be with your queen will lessen." Chrestian stated lifting his chin.

"Huh?" She asked surprised.

"I will explain. It is obvious this was not done on purpose." He said looking over Ryo.

"I will occupy myself my lady." He snapped as he stalked away.

Asuna walked with Chrestian and he took in a deep breath.

"He will probably drive you insane at first. He is brand new." He said kindly.

"What do you mean Mister Stone?" She asked raising a brow.

"Asuna call me Chrestian. I have been between your thighs." He said raising a brow in return.

Her face clouded in anger and he suddenly cupped her face with his palm.

"I want more then what I am. I cannot serve her interests any longer. I need to feel more then the rush when I take in something or someone. It is brutal and unfeeling. She only cares about destruction and hate." He said staring up.

"Where is she from?" Asuna asked gently.

"India. Ramanga originate from India. She is very traveled obviously but she came about; she was worshipped in India like you were worshipped in Northern Europe. I knew of the cults of the Celts very well." He smiled a little.

"Yet you were Norse?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I see. What do you want?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"I wish for freedom from her. I am choosing to deny my instincts and serve you." He stated as he stared at her.

"Pardon? Serve me? I have nothing that I rule Chrestian. I have not administered lands in a long while." She said snorting gently.

"You administer a great family. You rule within the confines of the modern sense Lady Asuna but you do rule. If you encounter any empusae they will fall at your feet." He said flatly.

"How come Admal does not?" She growled in jest.

"He is loyal unto death to his queen." He stated flatly.

"Is that what I am?" Asuna asked in wonder.

"Your strength belies your status. You were an ekimmu queen and now an empusae queen. A queen is the female of the blood drinking species that has all the abilities within that species and the abilities to wield the power. Think of a beehive in sense. You have this do you not?" He asked bluntly.

"If you wish to use it as analogy then hai, I suppose. So you are telling me that most of the time in the blood drinking species that the female is the strongest?" She asked surprised.

"Typically yes but evolution does occur and you get the odd one here and there that is male. We are driven to our queens typically and especially those made into frère. Your red haired frère will be loyal unto death and he loves you. There is nothing you can do to change that." Chrestian said breathing out in a deep rush of disappointment.

"You still love Ayille?" Asuna demanded.

"Yes and I always will but I am also a frère of some age. I have a will of my own now. Ayille hates it. I am leaving her and she does not realize it. She always wants you to pay for killing two of my brother frère." He said honestly.

"I have killed two? How fortunate for me. How many brothers do you have?" Asuna demanded.

"I had eight. I now only have six." He said meeting her eyes.

"She intends to take one of my mates?" She asked.

"Yes. She is most interested in a spider male named Nobu. She says she can break him." Chrestian said in disgust.

"At the moment I have him guarded by a Vasto Lordes who was half Ramanga when he was on this plane." She explained.

"It is very good guard but it would be better for him if he stayed by your side. You have the power to face Ayille but I intend to help you pull your past lives out. I will also teach Ayille's sons to change." He said flatly.

"I do not think Eyal and Grigory truly wish to change." She said.

"It is not a choice they have anymore. I intend to see Ayille die and your own mother as the new Ramanga queen." He said softly.

"Pardon?" She asked stunned.

"Someone needs to control the beasts. She is a queen as well. Her Ramanga blood supersedes her empusae." He shrugged.

"You know way more about my family then I am comfortable." She growled at him.

"I have watched your family for centuries. It did not go unnoticed when you were laying waste to the Forbidden City in China." He stated watching her face.

"Oh Kamis." She said blushing.

"Yes. I recognized what you were before Kameron. I have had an intense interest in you. Ayille slept and it was a good time to be alive. I was at the court of King James at times." He smiled wistfully.

Her jaw dropped and he smiled at her genuinely. He stepped back and looked around.

"Perhaps when we kill Ayille once and for all then you will show me mercy and do the same to me." He stated in a barely audible tone.

"Did you just ask me to kill you?" Asuna asked dumbly.

"Yes. Now may we go somewhere and speak civilized?" He asked in a very cultured voice.

Chrestian had managed to drop a ton of bombs on her and Gwydion was off wandering around. It did not sit well with her at all. Her ekimmu lover was so freakishly powerful and he had dropped in on Maec and scared the crap out of him. Maec was shocked to find out that ekimmu could walk right into the living plane, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society. Gwydion stated he would give Maec a week and then the Four Branches would sit down and have a meeting. The Shouten king had about desecrated his britches. Asuna had laughed and laughed. Now she was following the blonde Ramanga frère to have a sit down and he was planning to betray his maker.

Chrestian decided to go back for now and Nobu was not allowed the West and its barriers. The poor kumo doctor was in shock. He asked her bluntly why in the world would want him. Asuna told him to look in a mirror. Now she was in Delphi and she was in the caverns looking for Apollo or Gwydion. He had told her that he knew she had a life and he was only a part of it. She got the idea that he was searching to see if they old lovers still alive. She did step into a scene that made her throat drop into her stomach and the lust spread all over her. She found her ekimmu love and he was VERY busy with Apollo.

"Well I leave you for day." She said huskily.

Apollo had been sleeping and the bastard Gwydion had forced him to change. He had about attacked him and now he was being pleasured with the ice ekimmu's mouth. He did admit he loved his wicked mouth and he stared at the woman who had stolen his heart and mind back so many eons ago.

"He was quite insistent." Apollo gasped.

Gwydion lifted his mouth and smirked at her.

"You know this makes you squirm." He said lecherously.

"Hai." She nodded and gulped.

"Then watch Asuna. You wish to see your oldest lovers make you crazy?" The blonde asked.

"Gwydion did you and Admal?" She asked gasping softly.

"He gave himself to me in the circle." He smiled and had such passion in his eyes.

"Hai but…" She tried to say.

"One soul Asuna. One soul. What is yours is mine." Gwydion whispered feverishly.

Apollo arched suddenly and hard as Gwydion used no touch and only will.

"You and I are truly one soul divided?" Asuna asked trembling.

"Yes. We will gather the Four Branches and discuss all this. You three were reborn and I locked away. We represent the four basic elements." He murmured in a silky tone.

"Conversation is nice and all but you sick bastard! Let me come!" The pythos groaned.

"What was the connection to Ayille?" She demanded.

"You wish to discuss ancient history now? You two made me your mate. Damn it Gwydion!" Apollo shouted.

"Now?" The ekimmu asked with a luscious smile.

"Yes!" His pythos groaned out in pain.

Gwydion raised a brow and he watched as Apollo had a massive climax. His sinuous body jerked and spasmed as his thick seed left him. Asuna to grip the rock wall and she was breathing so hard.

"All with just your mind?" She asked Gwydion.

"Yes. The empusae have impressive mental control but ours is stronger." He said holding out his arms.

"You truly feel as though my loves are your playground?" She asked nearing.

"I would not defile who have no interest. Of course not but those who do." He grinned.

"Lei?" She asked suddenly not able to breathe.

"Yes. He is such a powerful little infant. He is something and you love him so much." He said kissing her throat.

"Gwydion!" She groaned.

"Yes Arianrhod? You look ready to shed your clothes and jump into something ice cold." Gwydion smiled in such love.

"So empusae create an illusion within the mind and the ekimmu make it actually happen?" She asked shedding her modern clothes.

"Yes. Look at you." He said as his eyes widened.

Her body was changing a little and he choked. Memories of their own children made him emotional. Apollo stared at them both and then shut his eyes.

"You gave me two sons and a daughter. Our sons were warriors and our daughter only newborn." He said in a painfully raw voice.

"I did?" She asked stunned.

"Yes. You gave Apollo a son as well." He said moving as if it hurt.

"Ion." She whispered.

"Yes. You know the myths. I abandoned my child according to the mortal's myths." Apollo stated bitterly.

"Gwydion?" Asuna asked getting very upset.

"They are not children of this body Asuna. Let it go." Gwydion said standing and getting his clothes.

"But they were still mine!" She said getting agitated.

"Yes so now you know of Esus and his bastard." Her ekimmu said with rage on his face.

"Your anger at Esus is that Drostan survived? I assure you that he is no friend of mine. His actions deserve death." She said looking down.

"Yet you will be unable to kill your own child regardless of what body gave birth to it. I know you sister. I know you too well. You only married Esus according to Celtic traditions but you did not mate him. I would not allow that and neither would Apollo." He said almost coldly.

"I did?" She asked stunned.

"Kian was ours as well. I had no issue with him as he knew his place." Gwydion said with crossed arms.

"Wait! I know not all this information. I do not remember everything. It is like drunken memories; very hazy and hard to fathom." She cried.

"Kian was a water basilisk. Why do you think Apollo had no objection?" He asked curling his lip.

Apollo shook his head and the ice ekimmu's famous jealousy was making itself known. Gwydion had no issue taking what he wanted but he was super protective of Arianrhod and possessive at times.

"Your double standards are pissing me off." She growled.

"As if you do not have them even now?" The blonde asked.

"Enough! Gwydion she cannot remember. This is a different life, remember?" Apollo growled.

"Shut up!" The older man snapped.

"You tell me to shut up in my own oracle? You get out." The pythos said in anger.

"I do not feel like leaving as I was not done." He said nearing his pythos.

It was only jealousy and insecurity but Gwydion tipped his head back and kissed him deeply. Apollo actually groaned and he became a whore when faced with either ekimmu. Gwydion moved behind him and suddenly filled him to the hilt. He was lost in euphoria and he stared at Asuna. Her eyes were wide and Gwydion was using the pythos to make her nuts.

"Do not be selfish Arianrhod. Wrap your lips around him. You know you love it." Gwydion said gasping.

She fell to her knees in front of Apollo and he was gasping and trying to get air. He could not think let alone move when she sank him down her throat without preamble. With the prodding of his prostate and the intense fellatio of his cock; he roared as his came hard and she was greedy with it. Apollo was choking back his emotions and he ran his fingers through her hair. She looked so much as she did before except for her exotic Asian features. He pulled her up and began to kiss her wildly and kissed him back. Gwydion suddenly snarled out as she began to do to him what he had Apollo. She broke her kiss and stared at his blue eyes straining green. He whimpered as he thrust against his male lover.

"Your control is admirable my love but I will not let up. In fact I should make it worse." She whispered huskily.

"Arianrhod! Oh hell!" He groaned wildly.

"You get pissy but remember what you have told me. Say my name." She whispered in his ear.

"Asuna. Oh oh please!" He cried out.

Apollo was still having jolts of pleasure but his lover was being tortured by her and he loved it. She came to stand behind Gwydion as he thrust his hips madly. She grabbed his hip bones and she sank her fangs into his neck and he screamed out. The physical shaking was tremendous and Apollo fell forward and to his knees. Asuna held Gwydion up as his eyes rolled back and he actually passed out.

"Oh my Gods! How funny!" Apollo laughed and pointed at Gwydion.

"Really? Why?" She asked smirking.

"Because he is such an arrogant bastard. He is beautiful and all manner of wonderful but he has a mean streak in him. He has conceitedly told me that he would never pass out." The pythos smirked back.

"Well serves him right." She said laying him gently on a makeshift bed roll.

She sat across from the naked serpent and watched him.

"Not fair." He complained.

"I am content. I actually certain I was able to draw in from you both." Asuna said yawning.

"Still not right." Apollo said watching her.

"I shall remedy it I assure you." She smiled.

"Oh you do not want me now?" he asked.

"I thought I just did?" She asked smirking.

He laughed and Gwydion was out totally. Asuna listened to Apollo sing and she finally had to leave. It was odd to her but she suspected that Gwydion was her male alter ego. It only made sense and it was shocking to her. He acted so much like her that it was scary. The whole one soul thing she had no idea what it meant but she somehow did not doubt it. She had accomplished nothing except make herself ache. Asuna went to Sendai and she stared at one man from this life that made her weak. Ishin looked up and her eyes were greenish-blue as she drank in his appearance. He had been in the dojo and he was only half dressed.

"Asuna?" He asked dumbly.

"Hai. Ishin." She murmured as she slinked forward.

"Inu what the hell are you doing?" Ishin asked as she pulled him forward and sank her fangs into his neck.

"Oh Kami." He whimpered a little.

"I have not given you enough." She said softly.

"Well onna you have been traversing lands and eras You have been a little busy. Oh hell." He said gripping his chest of drawers.

Her ensuing actions made him stumble and she proceeded to invade his inner sanctum which he did not mind as he craved it. She was making him verge on the mental rapture when she slid down him and he was suddenly wild. Ishin was lost in her yoki and mind as he pummeled her sweet body. His words were as always provocative and loving. The current lord of the United Kumo Federation was rasping as he ended up in heaven at the same time as his mate. She was sleepy and he felt wonderful but so normal.

"Inu? Not that I am complaining but what brought this on?" He asked running fingers through her hair.

"Reminding myself of who I am and where my current life is. I love Ishin. I will never stop. You know how I feel about you, Naraku, and Nobu." She said sleepily.

"Oh hai. Another female dare not look at us or you become homicidal." He chuckled.

"It is not fair. I am sorry. I have no idea why I get that way. I know it is not fair but I cannot accept the idea of another Terian Huber." She said growling.

"Please do not mention that evil whore. Whilst you are in the past do me a favor and drop one of your nami bombs on the slut." He snarled.

Asuna laughed and giggled at that idea and Ishin picked her up. He took her to his futon and wrapped himself around her.

"I miss Nobu. Why can he not come home?" He complained.

"I am sorry. I was told Ayille wants him." She yawned.

"Oh hell." He sighed.

Ishin was now worried and he had been hearing stories of dead ningen all over the place. Their insides were torn asunder and he wondered if it was Ramanga. He shuddered as he fell asleep beside long time love.

His mate would not stop bothering him. She would not stop mentioning Nia Besud and he was pleased beyond anything. Augusta was now obsessed with her living and she had stated that she would live here with them. Sesshomaru loved his insanely obstinate mate and ideas flitted through his brain. He was also waiting for her to take the uppyr but she refused. He was getting annoyed and angry at his will being thwarted and he stared at her in her latest tirade.

"Mate!" He growled.

"What?" Augusta asked.

"This Sesshomaru is not done planning. Silence your prattle!" Sesshomaru growled.

Her jaw dropped and he was being more assertive as of late and she had never been so turned on. The great Western Lord was making her insane. She was also quite pregnant with his and Grigory's babes. Her lust was out of control and Sesshomaru was reaching his point of no return.

"Go!" He said flatly.

"Pardon me? I am your mate you arrogant dog!" She said in annoyance.

"Hai this one knows but his mate is being obnoxious! I require silence at this moment. I demand that the uppyr pup have his sire by the end of the day. I will see evidence of it." He said coldly.

"Why are you trying to rid me?" She asked in upset.

"You are pupped and irrational. This Sesshomaru is not ridding himself of you. Your needs are such that you need more blood and this Sesshomaru will become a husk and prune if his mate does not take another." He said with levity.

She sniffed and nodded. It was almost comical to him and he sighed as he sat back.

"Augusta, you are my love. There are things in you that you suppress. Your beast is a voracious thing and you push it away. This Sesshomaru understands the inner nature of you yet you do not. This is my meaning of my actions. You do not understand your own body's needs." He reasoned.

"I hate your fucking logic!" She snarled.

"Perhaps. Go take the uppyr." He said dismissing her.

Augusta realized that Sesshomaru must have a source that she was not aware of. He knew way more then she had ever thought. She did not think it right nor proper where their relationship had taken them but the longer she lived the harder it was to suppress the need for blood and in some ways flesh. She pushed the desire for more sustenance away and gave into her succubus tendencies. Sesshomaru had never seen the massacres that she had been responsible for in Europe and parts of Asia. She trembled as she ported to Budapest and both Grigory and Eyal looked up surprised.

"Sesshomaru stated that if I did make a mate of you by the end of today then you will have to deal with him." She whispered.

"Pardon me?" Grigory asked offended.

"He said and I quote, you are responsible for me in some ways and you will do your duty as honors dictates. He said that from you Stasio was created and you are head of that branch of my family. He said that you will do your duty and honor to me and our son." She said embarrassed.

"What an arrogant creature!" He said offended.

"That is Lord Sesshomaru." Eyal smirked.

"How dare he!" His older brother growled.

-Grigory shut up! Go and do what you have been pining to do. She will not stop loving the dogs but you can have her. Sesshomaru must think you are decent. - Eyal pathed.

"Decent?" The older sibling asked frowning.

"Da." He laughed.

Augusta lifted her chin and she met his eyes. She walked near him and took his hand. She kissed his palm and Grigory gasped softly.

"Elizaveta stop." He whined softly.

"No. He is right in some ways. I hate I cannot control myself but he is basically that he knows what I am." She said licking his veins.

"A Ramanga queen?" The man asked gasping.

"Da." She nodded.

Augusta ported them to his room and she pushed him back. His chest was rising and falling quickly and he had never felt this way and he figured it was natural for at least half of him.

"Sesshomaru is cunning. He is one of the most brilliant men I know. He was fearsome in battle not just because of his prowess but his fierce intelligence. He is arrogant but he is normally right." She admitted.

"You do realize you have been maneuvered." Grigory stated gently.

"I know and I know why but what can I say? He is inu and this onna who gave him Takara will love him all by herself. I am still the Western Lady and always will be but as I have needs that he cannot always meet; he too has emotional ones that need more then what I can do. He and I love each other fiercely but we are smart enough to know what it is the other needs." She said slowly undressing.

"So I am to be what?" He demanded.

"Grigory, I want to love you freely. I want to be touched by when we need the other. Why must it be more complicated?" Augusta asked.

"What conditions does he make since I am to share in you?" Grigory asked suddenly as he ripped open her shirt.

"You will carry my mark but I will not carry yours. He said you will not carry the distinction of mate but he did not say no to marriage." She said softly.

"Oh really? Well I intend to save this other onna for him. Arrogant bastard! I want him to suffer for such." He growled quickly rolling them.

Grigory had joined them and he moaned in relief. His body was shivering in unfulfilled need.

"I have demands of my own!" He said thrusting hard.

"What?" She asked groaning for him.

"You will quit denying your heritage and therefore your name! You are Elizaveta Orlovich!" He growled.

"Da!" She keened.

"Oh God woman. I love you." He said losing his mind.

"Da! I love you too." Augusta whispered as her body shook.

It took his all not to mark her but she did so to him. He figured it was a punishment of sorts from the dog so that he would supposedly know his place. She stayed awhile and he basked in the aftermath of their joining. She was snoring softly and his hand splayed across her belly. Never had he loved a woman like this and he cursed his telepathy. The deep connection had been forged during his forcing the death sleep on her. He realized that they were same in some ways; both half empusae and half Ramanga. He wondered what that meant and he finally passed out.

/

Grigory was now knee deep in his brother's extensive library. He was reading about the Shouten and Elizaveta had told him the name of the woman that the dog wanted. Her name was Nia Besud and he fully understood why the dog daemon was allowing their connection. This woman was fully Shouten and his mind whirled. If a being could be make a Shouten then why not force a Shouten into this plane by turning them hybrid uppyr? He asked himself this question and he narrowed his eyes and the histories stated that the woman had been innocent of plots within this Shouten kingdom. It was said that the Shouten ruler Maec tr'Awnhi had killed the mother of two of his sons. He had Eyal call Asuna and she appeared in the middle of the night. She wore a night gown and she yawned.

"Hai?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nia Besud?" Grigory asked.

"Oh." She said sitting.

"That face tells me that you have thought on this issue. Your sire loves her too. I wish to have a little payback about Elizaveta but I will save her." He said crossing his arms.

"Maec killed her in a jealous fit. Sanra maneuvered my sire and Maec is a jealous sort. My father mated Nia there and Maec found out about it but Sanra convinced Maec that Nia had been carrying on a relationship with my Chichi for some time when it truly did not occur until after Nia and Maec were no longer together." She explained.

"This Sanra person sounds a lot like Ayille." He snapped.

"She and Ayille I am certain work together." Asuna said.

"So now we have two homicidal women?" He asked in horror.

"Oh there is also the issue of wild ekimmu and oh hai, Sanra's wish to restore her father. His name was Ganek but he was reborn from Bilae if I got the story straight. Gwydion and I killed this Bilae." She said rolling her eyes.

"Damn. We have nothing from these eras and you know what would be grand?" Grigory asked standing.

"What?" She asked intrigued.

"Scrolls and books on these beings!" He said sweeping his arm.

"I have not had an ekimmu be able to send me back that far. They do have their limits." She sighed.

"To hell with their limits! Will you return with me? Will you rescue this Nia?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

Grigory was pleased and he eventually returned to his new life partner. How all this had happened he did not know but he realized the idea of having her in his life made him very happy.

Ayille stood over Delphi and her anger was visible. Her skin was taking on her natural gray caste and she was suppressing her hatred. The little bastard should have been hers and he had chosen that fucking cunt Arianrhod. She ported down and what she found made her filled with more hate. Apollo was curled around a blonde ekimmu who was none other than the partner of the whore. Her demonic rage became visible and Apollo started.

"You still live I see. Not surprising for the snake you are." She said stalking closer.

"How dare you come here Ayille!" Apollo shouted.

"You nasty bitch!" Gwydion said staring at her in hatred.

"You are serpent! You belong to me!" She said hissing.

Apollo was up and Gwydion also stood. He was clothed at he stared at the Ramanga queen in hatred.

"Why did you change your name monster?" He asked smoothly.

"Same reason you did Samyaza. Another lifetime." Ayille scoffed.

"Leave! I never loved you and I never wanted you. Because you have domain over some serpents does not give you dominion over me!" The pythos said.

"You will regret coming back ekimmu. He should have been mine but you and your putrid mate stole him!" She said glaring at Gwydion.

"You think I fear you Ayille?" He asked glaring.

"I think you will. I think you will when I kill that slut again and again and yet again. You do know of course that your little Sanra was mine and Bilae's creation. You were such a fool to trust her." She grinned coldly.

"Yes so it would seem. I know what love is and how could you?" Gwydion asked with such a nasty tone.

Ayille came at him in rage and the temperature in the caverns dropped so many degrees that their breath froze. Ayille slipped when ice appeared on the ground.

"Nifty little trick you bastard!" She said snaring him in a hold and mentally threw him.

Apollo transformed but the Ramanga queen let her signature weapon appear and she used the trident to pin Gwydion to the wall and blood erupted from his wounds. He was gasping in pain and she snapped her fangs into him. He screamed and surged his natural energies. Her lips turned blue from his abilities and she ripped his throat. Ayille was suddenly grabbed from him by Apollo himself and he attempted to crush her in his serpents jaws. She struck with her fangs and he fell to the ground in horrendous pain.

"I am going to kill her much more slowly this time Gwydion. I am going to rip her head off and use it as cup!" She snarled.

The ekimmu lost his head and rushed her. His hands wrapped around her throat and the pressure in her body was so intense that it was causing pain. He caused one of her hands to freeze and he grabbed it and made it shatter. Ayille screamed in agony as blood poured from the wound. She threw the blonde ekimmu with all her strength and he hit the stone and slid down it.

"You will suffer!" She screamed as she ported out.

"Apollo!" Gwydion groaned as he jumped up.

The great serpent was twisting on the ground and Ayille had been cruel. She had injected her own saliva into his wound and the pain was not stopping.

"Hold on!" He said as he phased out.

Gwydion looked around and he could not see her. He was trying to feel her and he closed his eyes. He could enter her dreams and it took several minutes but Asuna appeared.

"Ayille attacked Apollo and me." He said hurriedly.

His skin was clammy but she could tell he was in terrible pain. She suddenly bit his wrist and he cried out in relief. She felt him phase them and Apollo was twisting on the cavern floor and she neared his serpent head. She sank her fangs deeply into his tough hide. He made such a high pitch whine that it was odd. He slowly changed form and his skin was pale as hell. She stared at them both and they were still hurt and Gwydion went to Apollo and held him. She could tell who his favorite male partner was and it was obvious the two held deep love and respect for the other. She stood there with crossed arms and Gwydion looked up.

"Ayille is almost as old as we are. She has many names but Ayille is her more modern one." He explained.

"Okay." She said narrowing his eyes.

"She was born known as Mahakali." Apollo explained.

Asuna's eyes widened and she was shocked. They knew by the look on her face that she knew of Ayille's myths.

"Because she was worshipped does not make her a goddess. The deity that the human worship is nothing like this monster. The being they worship is a good and all benevolent mother. Ayille is just a mean bitch!" Apollo snapped.

"Who damn near had you two for dinner." She growled.

"Yes well that was unexpected." Gwydion said in sarcasm.

"Gwydion you are here fucking his brains out and I am out there facing issues." Asuna growled.

"Pardon me for reuniting with our mate! You forced me to love him!" He accused.

"I held a katana to your head I see." She said rolling her eyes.

"No but you threatened to withhold yourself!" He snarled.

"Blah blah blah ekimmu. You are injured and it is high time we had a baseline for ekimmu anyway." She said grabbing him and Apollo.

Apollo actually thrilled at her ways and Gwydion was so stubborn like her. He was transported to a grand palace and she shoved them on their asses.

"Nobu?" She called out.

Yasu came forward and his former pup was here with two strange beings.

"Where is Nobu?" She asked.

"There was an alarm raised." Yasu stated.

"What?" She asked in horror.

Asuna fled through the infirmary and screamed. Blood painted the floor and she smelled Nobu everywhere.

"NOBU!" Asuna wailed.

Pain unlike anything he had ever felt assaulted him and he woke up. His body hurt in untold ways and the creature that lorded over him was gruesome. He gasped as he had a gaping wound in his thigh. A goodly chunk of his leg was mangled and he trembled from blood loss as well as shock.

"Kameron!" Ayille said coming forward.

She stared at the beautiful beast her first frère had brought to her and he was stunning. She cradled her shattered limb but it was slowly healing right before Nobu's eyes. He was sick and horrified as she neared him.

"She loves you. I so shall enjoy decimating you." She said smiling in an evil way.

The beast slowly transformed and became her dark haired lover and frère.

"What do you want?" Nobu managed to ask in a weak voice.

"Why to remake you or should I just rip out your heart and eat it now?" She said snarling at him.

"She will kill you." He yelled at her.

"Oh right. I am the one that helped to kill her so long ago. You are one of her newer loves. It will only hurt a lot." She smirked.

"Fuck you!" Nobu growled.

He willed himself to change and he did it so rarely. Ayille watched a giant black arachnid before her and it snapped its giant fangs. She whipped around and her mantra inlaid sword sliced into one of his legs. The beast made a high pitched wail and he fell on its thorax. She smirked with such glee and she neared him.

"Such a delectable form. I love it and I will love you." She said in a terrible whisper.

A greenish energy slammed her into a wall and Ulquiorra stepped forward. Ayille stared at another luscious being but she would recognize one of her own kind. She smirked widely and twisted her hand and the being went down in awful pain.

"So you were made by one of mine. How very interesting." She laughed.

Ulquiorra did not understand and he was suffering terribly as she got up. Blood seeped from the black funnel web and Nobu was trying to stay conscious. He suddenly scuttled forward and pinned her to the floor with one of his fangs. Pain erupted up in Ayille and he had flooded her with his very toxic funnel venom. Asuna appeared soon after and she smelled the blood. The Ramanga queen suddenly was attacked by the inu princess and she was laughing in delight. Ayille threw Asuna and she was taking on a nasty and demonic look.

"So you come for him? How very sweet. Kameron!" She screamed.

The frère stepped forward and he smirked wildly. Ayille twisted her hands and Asuna screamed wildly.

"So somehow you have my blood in your veins as well? How very interesting. Die Arianrhod! You were not the only goddess my dear." She said with such evil intent.

Asuna felt as her own blood was stinging inside of her own body. She saw Ulquiorra and he too suffered. How that was possible she did know and she fought the agony. Konkisaiga appeared and her yoki swirled up around her and Ayille was astonished. Whatever this creature was; it was certain she was more then what Arianrhod had been. She had another dimension to her and Asuna's features began to change. The green energy and yoki charge winds whipped around her and she unleashed a nami of profound strength. Ayille was slammed through several walls and she wheezed. One lung collapsed and she was up and suddenly appeared back in front of Nobu. Asuna was on her and tackled her to the ground. Ayille tried to yell for Kameron but he was engaged with someone else and it had red hair. The two uppyr queens fought as they tried to tear each other to pieces. Asuna's yoki was green and Ayille's was blood red. Ayille surged up and threw the empusae queen through her Kameron and the other beast. She moved with such swiftness and she bit into the weak spider. Nobu shrieked and Asuna twisted to try and reach. She was screaming his name and Ayille forced him to change and she lifted her bloody mouth when the gentle kumo doctor slid to the floor. Suddenly was pinned to the floor with Ayille's trident. Kameron stood over her and the red haired frère was unconscious and Ulquiorra was barely conscious.

"Watch you whore! Watch!" Ayille laughed.

Asuna still fought and it truly took every bit of Kameron's strength to hold her down. Asuna was snarling like a wild woman as Ayille bit into Nobu's neck and he screamed a small yelp as he began to tremble violently. She was watching him being murdered and she lashed out with an electric current nami. Kameron went down and Asuna used her Dakkasou claws to rip at his throat and he choked. Ayille saw her beloved frère and she hissed. She threw Nobu from her and Asuna screamed as his eyes stared lifeless. The Ramanga queen used her booted foot as she tried to get to him and kicked her in the face. Ayille touched the dead man and ported away. Asuna was wailing uncontrollably as she crawled over to where Nobu's blood had pooled.

"Nobu!" She screamed out as tears blinded her.

Kameron was choking as the powerful poison ate at his esophagus. She moved fast and punched her hand into his bare chest and she felt his heart in her hand. She watched him lick his own lips but fear showed on his face. She stared with such profound hate that she let loose a nami in his chest. She was thrown into an opposite wall and she was covered in frère blood and gore. Ulquiorra crawled over to her and she could not stop crying.

Nanami and Shinobu both worked to patch up their mother and the two ancient beings. Nanami could not mentally reach her mother. Asuna only sat there and fat tears fell down her face. Gwydion felt her crushing pain and he was suffering too. Nanami could not reach her father and she was getting worried.

"Haha? Please speak." Shinobu begged.

Aidoann came in and she saw her mate and he was distressed badly. She looked at the woman known as Isha tr'Awnhi in the wraith world and she was seeing visions of terrible violence.

"She cannot speak. She is mentally pulled back." Aidoann stated with a grave face.

"What? Why?" Nanami demanded of the Sahen healer.

"Oh Gods! Shinobu! Oh gods!" Aidoann said stepping back and covering her mouth.

"What is it?" He demanded of his mate.

"I see your father in her mind. He was laid out dead." She said shaking her head.

Nanami's eyes were wide and Shinobu screamed out. He was shaking terribly and Nanami shook her head. Asuna was suddenly hunched over and wailed.

"I will call Lord Naraku." Aidoann said hurriedly.

Her two doctor children tried to hold her and she violently shook them off. She was screaming and tearing at her hair. Soon Naraku and Ishin appeared and they saw her losing her mind.

"Nobu! Nobu!" She said screaming.

"What happened?" Naraku demanded in an emotional voice.

"The only one who can or will tell us is still unconscious. Haha is not responding." Shinobu said wiping his eyes.

Nanami suddenly sedated her mother and Asuna fell to the gurney. Naraku looked at Aidoann and she was wiping bloody tears from her eyes.

"I see only images. I see her fighting something and I see Doctor Yamasaki laid out dead." She said softly.

Ishin stumbled back and he was suddenly rasping. The healer had been his best friend for so long that he could not imagine life without him. Naraku clenched his fists and he knew Asuna would lose her shit. She had done the same when he had been taken by Magatushi.

"I will take her home. You ekimmu and you lizard! Did you see nothing?" Naraku asked in fury.

"We were not privy no. She scented the man's blood and lost her mind. I am sorry halfling. We were both injured by Ayille ourselves." Gwydion said in genuine grief.

"I thought you Kamis!" He snarled at the ekimmu.

"No halfling. We are not Gods. You should ask my father about his precious balance." Gwydion said in bitterness.

"I care not about some false Kami ekimmu! My friend and father of my other children dead!" He raged.

Naraku, Nobu, and Ishin had all been close. They had raised their children together and now he could imagine his own life without the wily healer. He refused to contemplate it and he picked up his mate.

Apollo looked over at Gwydion and he too felt grief but he was smart enough not to say anything.

"Arawn?" he said under his breath.

"I would stake my existence on it." Gwydion replied.

"Holy shit." Apollo stated in the modern vernacular.

Asuna laid there and bitter memories of Nagaharu and now this. Tears would not stop coming and she was soon sobbing again. She could not get the image out of her head of him there lifeless. He had been a part of her life for so long that it would not ever be the same. She had to try and now save him but if Ayille wanted him then she would go to any lengths. She sobbed anew and Naraku watched with bright red eyes. Masanori came with tea and handed it to the hanyou.

"She is attempting to shield her pain but I feel it. Kamis Masanori this is wrong! It should be me or Ishin! Not Nobu! He was a fucking healer." He snarled.

"I am assuming that is why he was chosen Naraku, because he was a healer." Masanori stated softly.

"Continue to shield yourself my friend. This bitch Ayille seems to get her rocks off by taking innocent men." The hanyou said leaving his mate.

Asuna was coughing as she sputtered. She made herself stand and she ported out. Naraku and Masanori were surprised. The inu princess went to Sendai where Nobu's twin girls lived and she knelt near their crib and cried softly into her knees. She would never forgive herself and she touched their small hands as she tried to gather control that was not coming.

Ishin found her and she was sleeping in front of Kastumi and Kasumi's crib. Tears fell down his face and he nodded to the nanny and he picked up his mate. He brought her into their bed and he quietly called Naraku and he could not get through which was odd. He called on his other good friend and Amedeo answered the phone. His voice shook as he told the basilisk what had happened. Amedeo shifted over immediately and he saw his femmina on the bed and she had passed out from utter exhaustion.

"I am not a weepy man but I cannot stop crying." Ishin admitted.

"I am so sorry Lord Ishin. Can I do anything?" Amedeo asked softly.

"Hai. Stay with her for a few minutes. I need to get drunk." He said trembling.

Ishin left and Asuna's eyes popped open. She stared at Amedeo and her eyes looked vacant to him.

"Femmina?" He asked softly.

"Julianus. His blood is toxic to Sanra. That bitch has been taking in ancient blood. His blood will probably hurt her. She will pay. I will make her pay." She said in a hateful tone.

"Asuna. Beloved." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"In the battle where Julianus died. When did he fall?" She asked in anger.

"He was killed by a red general. His back was turned and I was bringing up our infantry." He said sighing.

"He was magnificent with his blade. He had to call on it though. Do you have his fang?" Asuna asked with fevered eyes.

"No femmina. I could not bring myself to wield my Papa's blade. I was not ready to lose him." He sighed.

"Open your mind." She commanded in a crazed tone.

He frowned and he just lay there calmly. She was suddenly inside of his mind and he felt the pressure in his head increase. He whimpered and she was forcing him to remember. She was seeing the battle as Amedeo remembered and she was seeing Julianus and she suddenly screamed. She got up and she was rasping in fury.

"Fabius killed your father!" Asuna snarled.

"How can you know?" Amedeo asked stunned.

"I just know. I am getting him. I am going back now!" She said walking away.

"Femmina! That battle was terrible." He said following her.

"I will not lose another man I love. Not to your fucking arrogant piece of shit half brother, to Drostan, and not to Ayille!" She screeched.

She ported away and he was trembling at her words. He knew what it was like to lose someone he loved. He just prayed to the Gods that she would not get herself killed in the quest for vengeance.

She saw the battle and it was terrible. She saw several basilisks in their true forms and many were dead and dying. Asuna moved through the melee as she worked to find Julianus. Fabius was around here somewhere and the son of a bitch had held his brother and father in such contempt. The Latium rex was unleashing his own his impressive fang and she admired his skill. What astonished her was the fact that she saw one Fabius in another part of the battle and another one heading towards the unsuspecting Julianus. Asuna remembered Sanra's words to Julianus and she ported suddenly right behind the great man. Konkisaiga appeared and in one swipe of her fang a wide swath destruction was unleashed. Julianus was shocked to see her at all and he thought his son was in her path of destruction and he snarled.

"It is not him!" She cried.

Julianus watched the fake Fabius stumble and Asuna appeared in front of him. She clashed blades with it and she was snarling and growling in her pain and anger. She shoved the fake Fabius back and the bastard landed on his back. Julianus tried to run to her and what appeared his son but Asuna snarled. She brought her fang straight down into his chest. The being shrieked a wraith cry that curled Julianus's toes. The image of Fabius melted and a dark brown haired Sotan Shouten appeared.

"Julianus change form! Appear dead." She commanded.

"What? This is it?" He asked stunned.

"Hai! DO it!" She snarled.

He hated to be a coward and he changed form. Asuna whirled and knocked him in his serpent head. He went down and his blood soaked the ground. She had to make it appear he was dead and she ported out. Things had taken seconds and she had to sit back and watch as they assumed Julianus was dead. Slowly Amedeo was declared rex at the turn of the battle and she was embittered. She waited till they had laid him out for a pyre. Asuna looked up to see Annka and she nodded. Once the fire was lit and Asuna moved with preternatural speed and ported out with him. They would wonder what the hell it was but she was now in possession of him in his true form and the empusae ekimmu stepped forward.

"Can you wake him up?" Annka asked.

"I knocked him out pretty well." Asuna said dully.

Asuna saw a portal and she amazed herself as she actually had to drag Julianus through. She appeared in the West and left him within the barrier which she wondered why was even up anymore. Ayille's frère had gotten right through it. She appeared back with Shinobu and he was a wreck but he put smelling salts under Julianus's nose and he startled awake.

"Welcome to Japan. You are dead and now are free to live your life with me and our daughter." She said nearing him.

"Huh?" He lisped pretty out of him.

"Haha how hard did you knock him on his head?" Shinobu asked softly.

"Pretty hard. Had to make it look like he was dead. History states he died that day." She sighed.

Julianus changed form and staggered. His head was bloody and he wore bright brass armor over his black chiton. His fang was on hip and he looked around.

"Femmina? What the hell? I do not see you for two hundred years and suddenly?" Julianus asked stunned and dazed.

"It was not two hundred years for me as it was only a few days. Come Julianus. Shinobu, call Amedeo." She commanded.

"Haha? What about Chichi?" He asked in a raw voice.

"I am not leaving him to her! I am gathering my allies." Asuna said in Japanese.

Shinobu looked relieved and he nodded enthusiastically. His mother was in warrior mode and if his father could be saved then it would be her.

Julianus was in a large dwelling and he was stunned. She had taken him inside of the Western Palace and he looked around at the massive place.

"This is my birthplace. My father is still a ruler within the youkai world. Youkai is the Japanese word for daemon." She explained as she led him to the family onsen.

Julianus was still dazed and she shut the shoji door with her mind and she began to undo his armor. She was hollow it felt and she undid the beautiful brass. She threw it and she began to undo his chiton.

"Femmina! What has happened? Tell me." He said grabbing her hands.

"The Ramanga queen killed one of my oldest and most beloved mates. He was spider daemon named Nobu. He was a healer." Asuna said as tears fell down her face.

"Oh no." He said in deep sympathy.

"It seems like a long time for you and I am sorry. I intended to break in this reality much slower but I need you. I need you here and I need your strength." She said beginning to sob.

"My femmina. My poor femmina. Shush. Whatever you need. Did you say daughter?" Julianus asked feeling her pull of his chiton.

"Hai. Daughter. Amedeo will be here soon." She said softly.

"Truly?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. Step down." His mate commanded.

Julianus stepped down into the water and he hissed softly at the hot water. He had been cut and bruised but otherwise he was fine. His head ached but it would be okay. He was relieved that Fabius had not betrayed him and he suspected his younger son was quite jealous of Amedeo. His oldest was quite suddenly in front of him and Asuna was still sitting on the side of the onsen.

"Holy shit femmina!" he cried seeing his father.

"I told you." Asuna said honestly.

"I mean but oh my Gods! Papa!" Amedeo cried out.

"Amedeo?" Julianus asked stupefied.

"Si Papa! Oh my Gods! Asuna!" He said jerking her up and whirling her around.

Julianus actually felt tears prick his eyes and it was evident that he had done well with his eldest and he stared at him with pride.

"You two talk. I need some time alone." She said drifting away.

Julianus watched her carefully and he then watched Amedeo.

"She said one of her loves was killed?" He asked softly.

"Si Papa. He was a very good man. Very gentle and a healer. He had known her in this life and a previous one." His son said sighing.

"Amedeo, I have no idea how to do this. She told me you know?" He asked cautiously.

"Si. I know. She can kill a basilisk too easily Papa. It actually is better for us this way. Besides she can be overbearing." He said smirking.

"Overbearing?" The black haired basilisk asked surprised.

"Si. Honestly I think my femmina is stronger than me and I am nearly five thousand." He chuckled.

"Pardon me?" His father sputtered.

"Si. It is a long while in the future." Amedeo laughed.

"You really are older than me." Julianus cried.

"Si. Now there is much I need tell you Papa. I should tell you Asuna killed Fabius when he tried to assassinate me. After we thought you died, he betrayed me to the Rhine reds. I banished him but he came back to kill me in my sleep." His son said very seriously.

"Oh mio Dio!" He said shocked.

"I did not wish to believe it either Papa but it is true. He hated I was on the throne." He said under his breath.

Julianus shut his eyes and he nodded. Tears fell down his cheeks and he had truly loved both of his boys very much. They kept him going after much turmoil in his life. He turned away from Amedeo and choked down a sob. Amedeo hating telling him painful things but he had a right to know.

"She has a daughter within her belly." He said softly.

"Si." He nodded.

"She has my son too." He smiled gently.

His eyes widened and she had not told him that. He stared at Amedeo and he looked puzzled.

"My son but why?" Julianus asked.

"I think you are reborn lover of hers. I really believe it. She told me much, si? How can I fight amor from past lives? So instead of fight it; I embrace this amor and say I am happy to have my Papa back!" He smiled.

"Who was I?" He stuttered.

"I think your name was Kian." Amedeo shrugged.

"Can you hand me one of those robes?" His father asked.

"Si." He nodded.

Amedeo handed his sire a yukata and he turned his back to give him privacy. Julianus was younger than him now and he found it amusing. What he did not find amusing was the idea that Asuna hurt.

"Come Papa. I wish you to meet Justinus, Aellae and Adelphia." He said taking his hand.

"Si." He said reeling.

Amedeo shifted out and he appeared back in his lavish apartment. Julianus looked out the huge window and he gasped.

"So big!" He cried.

"Si. Oh and tanning beds! Si!" Amedeo chuckled.

Adrastus came out of his room and did a double take. His cousin, Julianus Gnaeus Servius stood there and he about fainted. Etsuko came behind her husband and she looked at the new pretty basilisk.

"Find another one Amedeo?" She asked.

Amedeo laughed and Justinus ran into the living room. He knew who this man was as he had sensitive smell like his half cane mama.

"Hello Grandpapa." Justinus said bowing low.

Etsuko's jaw dropped and little Aellae toddled out. Amedeo grinned and picked her up. Justinus saw her and she was lovely. She was so beautiful that he choked.

"Hello Justinus and Aellae." Julianus said taking his grandchild from his son.

"Do I not make beautiful babies Papa?" He teased.

"Si." He nodded.

Gabrielus and Valerian both wandered out as well and they acted non-chalant and Julianus kept in his surprise but he had realized he had known the white after all.

"Gabrielus Cadmus." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Si Rex Julianus. Welcome." He said formally.

"Hello!" Valerian stated jovially.

Hey cocked his head to the side and Gabrielus only blinked back. Julianus was overwhelmed by everything and it was obvious that Amedeo was more than pleased at his presence. Aellae fell asleep sucking her thumb and laying her head against Julianus. The mixed basilisk watched the man who had raised him by himself and he loved him deeply. Justinus was sitting in front of his Grandpapa as he called him and he was playing a handheld game system. The little basilisk made frustrated noises and Amedeo sat down next to him and he chuckled.

"Shall we see if Kratos can beat the gorgons?" Amedeo asked playfully.

"Si Papa! Make them dead." Justinus said frowning.

Julianus gave Amedeo a look and he smiled.

"Does he know those things were real?" He asked chuckling.

"No. Children now have so many fun things." His son laughed.

"Are you saying your own childhood was bad?" Julianus teased.

"No Papa. I was very happy as a child. I enjoyed my swords and my dolls." Amedeo laughed.

"You played with dolls?" The youngest basilisk male asked frowning.

"Not like that mio figlio." He laughed.

Justinus and Aellae were eventually put to bed and Julianus stood. He looked at the city and he was just shocked by everything.

"The humans have overrun everything. We daemons have blended in and we act as if we are mortal but of course we deal with the other now more than ever. Papa?" Amedeo asked softly.

"Si my son?" Julianus asked.

"I am happy. I am just happy." He said bowing before him.

"Mio figlio, I lived for you and Fabius. It hurts to think that he betrayed you. I am so sorry, si? I did not try to play favorites with you two. I loved you both so much." He said touching the glass.

"Si Papa. I know this. He wanted power. He felt that I was a bastard and he was pure." He sighed.

"But you came from my regina and he only a concubine." He said looking down.

"Does not matter Papa. Antonia was just a red in his mind." The son said standing next to his sire.

"She was not just a red; she was the love of my life." He choked.

"Si. I know Papa. I had you both deified. I loved her memory even though I did not know her. You loved me well enough and I think you did a good job, si?" Amedeo said hugging his father.

"Si. Thank you mio figlio. Lady Asuna told me that your own wife was killed by a wyvern?" He asked.

"Si Papa but I will explain later. Right now I wish for you to rest. The moon is high and you have had a hard day." He said softly.

"Si." He nodded.

Amedeo led Julianus to a bedroom near his and Julianus lay on the mattress and he could not think too much. He could only think that his daughter shared her Mama's womb with Amedeo's son. It seemed so wrong but he fell into a deep sleep. He was immersed in dreams of terrible carnage. Julianus felt pain of such a horrendous nature and he was screaming in his nightmare. Amedeo was shaking him awake and he suddenly opened his eyes.

"Amedeo?" He asked gripping him.

"Papa! Are you okay?" Amedeo asked terrified.

"Si. I think so." Julianus said calming his rapidly beating heart.

"What happened?" His child demanded.

"I think I saw the past. I do not know." He said shaking.

Julianus was seeing horrendous blood and battles that had to have happened long ago; even longer then when he had reigned as rex of Latium. He could not sleep and he ended up sitting up all night as he watched the sky change from black to brilliant pink and purple. He was terrified and he had no idea why.

Asuna was in London and she was in a very swanky and modern home. Chrestian brought her a glass of water and she downed it.

"Where is she?" Asuna demanded.

"She will know I told you." He said calmly.

"Do not fuck with me Chrestian! She took Nobu and I thought he had been guarded but she has some weird power that she can cause those of her descent terrible pain." She said emotionally.

"It is just one of her many abilities. Lady Asuna you cannot rush in right now. She had planned on turning him and she may end up killing him instead." He said calmly.

She suddenly grabbed his steel gray sweater and hauled him up. She was seething in anger and she was trying to keep it together.

"He is one of those that I die for! Do you understand? I cannot live unless he is here! I cannot go on unless Nobu is here!" She said as tears streamed down his face.

"He is already gone. She chose him for that reason." He said softly.

She hurled him away from her and she collapsed in on herself and wept openly. Chrestian knew where Ayille but she was hiding the body of Nobu. The man was dead to his previous life. Whether Ayille changed him or ate his internal organs was entirely on the mood of the Ramanga queen. She heard his mind and she was throwing up.

"I killed Kameron. I hope you know that I sank my claws into his chest and blew him away." She said coldly.

"Are you certain he is dead?" Chrestian asked.

"Pardon? Who can survive that kind of trauma!" She snarled.

"I ask because a frère of his status and age is most difficult to kill." He stated in a soft tone.

"No, I did not see his body after the fact." She said wiping her eyes.

"I am sorry Lady Asuna. Your healer is dead to this life. Whether he is Ramanga or not I cannot tell you." He said in regret.

"You know where he is?" She demanded.

"No. I swear to you on my wife's grave, no." He said sadly.

"She does not trust you anymore." Asuna realized in a rage filled tone.

"No, she does not. I told her to fuck herself." Chrestian smiled weakly.

"You left her totally?" She asked stunned.

"Yes. I told you that I intended to." He sighed as he stood.

"I have lost him again." The inu princess said realizing the gravity.

"You have the ekimmu on your side. Perhaps they can guide you to the past. You have done so before." He pointed out.

"Hai but everything must be known before I can attempt such a thing. The time he was taken down to where she will take him. I have line it up properly." She said wiping her eyes.

"Some things are fated as well." Chrestian pointed out.

"Nobu being fodder for her is not fated!" Asuna snarled shoving him hard.

Asuna could not handle her grief or her pain. She ported out and she sank down into a puddle of mucky water in a London alley. She sobbed again very brokenly and memories of his open eyes and memories of their union made her wail again in terrible grief. She felt a presence and she looked up. Drostan was shocked to see her and she snarled.

"Did you enjoy mating my cousin?" She snarled.

"I will not fight anymore Lady Asuna. Why are you in a damn alley?" He demanded.

His shiny black hair was pulled back and he was truly a beautiful creature. His wings were camouflaged by magics and she stared at him.

"Ayille killed one of my mates. It was someone I loved ardently." She said feeling like sobbing more.

"The Ramanga are worthless, terrible beasts. I grieve for you." He stated.

"Why? You were no better?" She snarled.

"You accused me of killing Amedeo's son. If I did then I was a fool. You changed it and therefore it has not happened. Have you thought perhaps that my actions as a young man were just that?" He asked coldly.

"You killed her!" Asuna accused.

"She betrayed and murdered my first children. She was a worthless woman to me. IF she had demanded redress then I would have allowed her gone. I beat her several times when she aborted my children. I assure you that Valentina as you call her was no saint. Akemi is a wonderful mother to my son by the way and she is giving me another. So you handle that!" Drostan snarled softly.

"I do not understand anything. When you were just my enemy then it was different." She said crying more.

"You have gone into the past often. Things changed Lady Asuna. People and even demons can change." He snapped.

"I met him. Esus." She murmured.

He stiffened and he stared at her astonished.

"I was in Latium when he showed up. He told me about you. He told me about us. You are the only surviving child of Arianrhod." She said feeling such heaviness in heart.

"I was not aware. All of my siblings were murdered?" He asked horrified.

"Hai." She choked.

"I remember her face briefly. She told me she loved me when she saw me. She was always tender. I only know I had her eyes." He said emotionally.

"Hai." She nodded.

Drostan did not want to fight anymore. He was tired and he had what he wanted. Akemi was in his life and she was the most important part of it. His son Keiji Draco but, he was called Keiji, was truly his pride. He loved his silver wyvern son. Things had changed so much and he was happy; truly happy and it took this woman intruding on Akemi's mating to do so. She had fallen in love but denied it because she felt she had to stand beside the dragon. Drostan found himself loving her more for it. Asuna heard everything and she bowed her head.

"Stay away from Amedeo. Do not hunt him any longer for his foolish actions. He was a horny young basilisk and he thought he was being a hero. You have stated yourself that Valentina was no good for you anyway. Your actions were way over the top but so were Naraku's at one time. I will keep him away as well. Please find peace and tell her I am sorry. I never meant to fall in love with him." She said so softly he barely heard her.

"She knows. She and the younger brother have a relationship now." He shrugged

"Ryuu?" Asuna asked dropping her jaw.

"Yes. She seems to think she served her purpose. She believes that she was truly to move on." He stated with conviction.

She shut her eyes and tears fell down her face and she was stunned when he jerked her to him and he hugged her a moment. Drostan released her quickly as if he was burnt and he stepped back.

"What little I remember of my mother was one of tremendous beauty and yes, even love. I have impressions and that is what I hold onto to. You house the soul of a woman I wish to so many different gods that I had known better. I only know that my sire worshipped her and never mated another woman, ever. He was in love and they had an untraditional marriage but it worked for them." Drostan stated.

"He was someone I wish I could know better but he is gone." She said wiping her eyes.

"You do not strike me as a woman who just takes what the twisted fates deal you. You have made history and change it when it needs it. Whatever you did made me a better man and pulled me out of my wretchedness. I love her and I have a life that I love as well. That is all I ever wished." He stated.

Asuna realized that she must have indeed changed much because this man was not terrible and he was tolerable. She met his eyes and she realized she had held him as babe. She gasped and stepped away.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"I held you as a tiny babe. I whispered in Gaelic." She said surprised.

"My native tongue. If you wish to address the Ramanga whore then I hope we can reach an accord. I cannot fight you ever." He said stepping back and bowing.

Tears stung her eyes and she nodded. She held her stomach and he left. She cried harder then she had ever had. She whispered Nobu's name over and over.

Chrestian had left her and she was raging terribly. Kameron was alive but weak as hell. She was going to rip the bitch's head from her body and then feast on her innards she decided. She stalked forward when Sanra appeared.

"Where have you been?" Ayille demanded in a wretched tone.

"Trying to right a wrong! Why are you so cross?" Sanra asked rolling her eyes.

Ayille's eye twitched and her skin took on its grey appearance and she stalked forward to the impertinent wench. She grabbed her hair and slammed her head against a table.

"Do not ever speak to me as such again you fucking Shouten cunt! I tell you when to speak! It is my blood that sustains you and I will fucking kill you! DO YOU HEAR ME?" The Ramanga snarled.

"Yes!" Sanra cowered.

"You would be nothing without me you whore! You would be a pile of ash. Now pull Bilae back together or you do die and permanently this time. There will be no salvation ever!" Ayille said in a crazed tone.

Sanra actually cowered and she bowed low before one her masters. Ayille was seriously pissed off and she had a tendency to literally eat whatever displeased her. Her ancient portraits showed her with a necklace of severed heads and a skirt of limbs; the true daemon was not so far off. Sanra actually feared her greatly and she phased out. She would have to up her game and she went to go and desperately try and restore Ganek. He was the only one with the power and stomach who could deal with the Ramanga goddess.

Ayille stood over the body of the spider male and she was in serious contemplation. She snarled suddenly and she opened his dead mouth. She ripped open her own wrist and let her ancient blood drip into the kumo's mouth. He was so beautiful and he would make a beautiful frère. She would teach the ekimmu bitch who was really in control. She would make him into the perfect killing machine. Ayille smiled and she would teach this whore whose blood was more powerful.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Remembering the man and the past as things crash in around her. A look at memories and times that made the present. A look to better understand and one powerful kumo steps forward to handle emotions of tremendous history and his own tragedy. Asuna lashes out in anguish as she comes to grips with one of her greatest losses. This chapter is rooted in I am the Moon and The Heirs Apparent. I want to thank one and I give you a big cyber hug and much love as I dedicate this chapter you! You will find little things that I am certain you will know. Thank you all for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think!

Owning Death: Nobu

Her pain was crippling her and she was desperately trying to deal with things. She remembered back to when they had first met and had been newly acquainted in this life. She was caught up in his gentle and sweetness. Before she had claimed him and made him one of hers. Even before she made a mate of him; he had stood up to her as few dared. She was standing in the middle of Tokyo and tears poured down her face. The pain of this loss was as such and she had faced loss before but this was literally tearing her apart at the seams.

_Ishin returned with the tsuchigumo healer Nobu and he had a tray with him. Ishin kept his eyes hooded and Nobu went to work._

"_Different tsuchigumo venoms are miraculous medicines as well Asuna. Nobu, I should like you to check on her babe as well." Ishin commented._

"_Hai my Lord." Nobu stated._

_Nobu continued to rub salves into the mottled skin. Asuna wrinkled her nose at the scent and Ishin chuckled. Nobu opened the onna's yukata and handed her a coverlet to cover her breasts. He was pressing on her belly and Asuna looked annoyed._

"_Have you been checked at all since I shoved my sword through you?" Ishin asked raising a brow._

"_Why would I need to?" Asuna asked in return._

"_Nobu?" Ishin asked._

"_The babe is telepathic my Lord. So far he seems well." Nobu replied._

"_Who fathered your offspring?" Ishin asked me._

"_What does it matter?" She asked him in a low growl._

"_Because I asked." Ishin snapped._

"_Hn." The inu princess muttered._

"_Nobu?" he asked his healer._

"_He is half tiger my Lord." Nobu answered._

"_The Byakko it seems." Ishin smirked._

"_I owe you no explanations." She snapped in anger._

_Ishin came and sat down and felt her belly as well. She had not started showing yet but it would be soon. Ishin laid his head to her stomach and actually smiled. Asuna looked puzzled at his actions and stared at the kumo healer._

"_I can hear him purring." He replied softly._

"_How? Mizuki says that too." Asuna asked._

"_The vibrations. We tsuchigumo can sense even the slightest vibrations; usually within our own webs. Mizuki it seems has more tsuchigumo yoki than previously thought." Ishin replied thoughtfully._

_Asuna watched him again put his head to her belly and it touched her slightly._

"_You miss this." She said suddenly._

"_Akane was beautiful when she carried Karu. I would listen to him move and path to him before he was born." He said with his eyes closed._

_Nobu stood up and took his foul smelling salves with him. He went to his apothecary and put up his medicines he used. The inu that had kidnapped his best friend and lord was utterly beautiful. He kept himself as unaffected as possible but she had a really beautiful pair of breasts and he blushed madly that he even thought about it. Nobu had listened to her cub and the little one had been healthy. He ached a moment when he used to do the same thing with his own son, Takashi. He shut his eyes and forced back the pain as he refused to dwell on ancient pain. Ine would not want him to languish and he had many people who needed his help._

Nobu had always been so business like with her at first. Slowly through the years he had become less of just the healer and more of a friend. Asuna realized much later that she had been attracted to him all along but she had tried to keep decorum. She had tried in vain to keep the distance but his smile disarmed and his ways made her feel things that she only felt with him. Her healer mate had been something totally different and she had never mated another healer. She had only loved him like that and she realized she had yearned to make him laugh and smile.

_She was awoken by Nobu and he pressed a cup to her mouth. Asuna's hip was in pain and she drank the vile brew. _

"_I put a little less widow venom than last time. You were rather loose with your tongue." He chuckled._

"_Thank you. Where is Ishin?" Asuna asked._

"_Hunting." Nobu answered._

"_Do you make giant webs and catch your prey?" She asked slightly amused._

"_Sometimes when we want to be lazy." He chuckled again._

_She hissed as she moved her hip. Nobu looked at it and looked concerned._

"_Who did this to you?" he asked._

"_A tigress that was rather put out I carry this cub." The inu said._

"_Do you trust me?" Nobu asked._

"_Hai." She replied._

_He pressed his claws to the stab wound and controlled the release of his venom and it numbed the pain. She nodded to him and he handed her a plain white haori and hakama._

"_Thank you." Asuna said._

"_Not a problem." He said standing._

"_I am going to hunt as well." She said for lack of conversation._

"_You need to have that draught every two to three hours till that babe is born." He stated in a very healer like fashion._

"_Thank you." She replied again._

"_Just be careful." Nobu stated._

"_Hai." Asuna smiled._

"_You should not smile; you are too beautiful when you smile." He grinned at her._

"_You are a flirt." She said amused._

"_Ishin swears I am a bore." He laughed._

"_I cannot reconcile his behavior." Asuna said seriously and shook her head._

"_He is not evil." Nobu said shrugging and walking._

_When he thought she was not looking he stared. When he did not realize she was looking, she perused the pretty healer's backside. She shoved away her wanton behavior and got the gorgeous laugh out of her mind and his directness of telling her to be careful. Only old Yasu had enough gumption to do so._

She realized how ridiculous she was and she wiped away the floodgate. She walked on with purpose but Asuna was not doing well at all. Nanami, Shinobu, Nobiyuki, Naota, Kasumi, and Katsumi were all miserable. She realized she had given him five and raised his golden haired inu son. He had waited for the longest time to have a family and she had given him what he wished. She trembled violently as she entered the apartment building and her mind whirled around the first time she had claimed him and how natural it had seemed to her overwrought brain.

_She concentrated the best she could and she touched Nobu's mind very distantly. Asuna felt his surprise and she begged him to come to her. She waited and moments later he appeared. He was shocked at where they were and the inu princess sank to her backside._

"_Help me!" Asuna whined._

"_My lady!" he said coming to her side._

"_He said he would rejoin us if I stayed one night. I assumed it was a cat and mouse game." She said in a tremendous growl._

"_What did he do?" Nobu asked as he mopped her forehead._

"_Released his venom in a private area." She groaned._

"_Kamis. You must be hurting." Nobu said softly._

_The inu nodded and he was looked at her in sympathy._

"_Asuna, you need to let the kumo handle other kumo. You are one of the strongest onna I know but you are not a kumo." He said as he continued to mop up her forehead._

"_Nobu help me." Asuna whined._

"_I need my apothecary and I am not leaving you here." He said holding onto her._

"_Have to stay. He will see me as weak if I leave. Must unite again!" She said gritting her teeth._

"_Damnit do not be stupid! We have lived without their kind for nearly a damn millennium." He said in anger._

"_Nobu please." The inu said gasping in pain._

"_Shhh. Let me think." He said pulling her into his lap and holding the onna close._

"_You put up barrier?" She asked._

"_Hai." He said deep in thought._

_Asuna nuzzled his neck and he let her. He had not meant to hurt Juuna she knew but his compassion had destroyed her faith and almost himself. He scented differently than Ishin and she nuzzled deeper into his neck. The inu princess began licking at his tendons and he stiffened._

"_Lady Asuna! This is not you. The affects of the venom are clouding your mind." He said gently._

"_Lavender. You smell like lavender." Asuna groaned._

"_I use it in my medicines. I will help you but not this way." He said firmly._

"_What way?" She growled in his ear._

"_My lady you are becoming overwhelmed in the toxin." He said stiffly._

"_You smell so good Nobu." She growled louder._

"_Asuna please!" he said._

_The onna was desperate and hurting badly. Her instincts and her beast were taking over as she straddled his lap._

"_Help us!" Asuna snarled in his ear._

"_Us? My lady your inu self?" he asked gently._

"_Nobu." She growled as she ripped open his haori._

_His black eyes widened as she lowered her lips to his chest and ran her tongue along his chest. He was remaining calm but the beautiful creature could feel his nervousness. Asuna lifted her head and caught his lips. He was surprised as she began aggressively and boldly exploring his orifice. He moaned softly as the other continued to plunder. She finally pulled back and whimpered louder._

"_Please Nobu! It hurts, help us." The inu hime whined in his ear._

"_Let me take you home to Sendai! I can help you there my lady. I can give you anti-venom and my lords are there." He begged her._

"_No! No damn arrogant ass will best us!" She retorted in fury._

_Asuna pulled her torn gray silk from her own body and she was covered in perspiration. Nobu made a soft noise and began mopping up the sweat._

"_I need to get you to Sendai now! You are running a fever damnit!" he said shaking her._

"_You can help us. You can make it not hurt." She moaned against his cheek._

"_You are shivering. Here." He stated taking off his haori._

_Asuna growled and threw it from them. She was more than desperate and he was truly beautiful._

"_Nobu, why will you not help us? Why will you not give us what we need?" Asuna begged as she ran hands over his torso._

"_I can ease it for you with my medicines Asuna. You need to come home and forget this silly notion." He said holding her face._

_She turned her head and began kissing and sucking on his fingers. He groaned softly and the onna took one then another into her mouth and sucked on them harder._

"_My lady! Stop please. You know that feels so go-ood." He moaned._

"_This too?" She asked as she plucked at a flat nub on his pectoral and sampled his throat._

"_This is not truly you. Asuna, please no." he moaned louder._

_She ran her fingertips along his skin and he closed his eyes. She again took his lips and began kissing him brutally. Her tongue would not stop lashing against his nor would she stop sucking and licking at his hard palate or his teeth. She was growing clammy and his eyes flew open._

"_Asuna?" he asked._

"_Hurt." She grunted._

_He closed his eyes briefly and said a prayer. He pushed her back and she tried to tear at his hakama._

"_Never speak of this! Never say a word, promise me my lady." He said clutching her hand tightly._

"_You have helped us before but you hesitate? No, you are helping us. We promise." Asuna growled._

_He was aroused and he freed himself from his hakama. He again prayed and he pushed in. The onna under him released a long groan and he put his fingers to her lips to try and still the throaty moans._

"_Please no." he said in a desperate voice._

"_Please Nobu. Please." His inu begged._

_He pulled back slowly and pushed in as slowly. Asuna lifted her head from the ground and cried out. She gripped his backside and his eyes widened. He was fighting his own responses and she was trying and desperate to pull more from him. She gently ran her fingers up his spine and he released a beautiful moan. She grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down to her lips and he ended up kissing her with his soft and beautiful lips and she delved her tongue to probe his mouth. Nobu growled softly as he surrendered for the moment. His inu onna wrapped her legs around his hips and his eyes flew open. He pulled back from Asuna's lips and she brought her fingers to run along his exposed skin. He began doing the same thing and his breathing was coming faster. She was beyond mindless and her mind was lost in the familiar nature of a funnel web. Asuna dipped into his mind and Nobu gasped loudly. The onna was not giving him a chance to adapt or pull back. She began stroking his thoughts and his mind._

"_Asuna, what are you doing?" Nobu managed to groan._

"_Feeling you." Asuna cried out._

_He was trying to resist the pull and allure of the erotic stroking of his inner self but his own yoki crashed into hers as he moaned louder. She felt his pain and guilt of Juuna and she sought and took it all. He pressed his forehead to hers as the colliding flesh was reaching a fever pitch. Asuna felt the now familiar pull on her conscience as Nobu's true nature seemed to envelope her. He was a pure funnel and she was being dragged under the tremendous pressure. The inu felt the fracturing and splintering beginning and Nobu was losing his cohesion. He was madly thrusting into her and she was in free fall. She was taken into the blissful blackness that accompanied the mental and physical shattering. Asuna woke up a little later and Nobu was sprawled across her in a protective manner. She stretched and felt a decadent lethargy and he moaned a little. Asuna gently shook him and Nobu moaned more._

"_Nobu?" Asuna asked softly._

"_Too tired." He managed._

"_I understand. Sorry to pull you into this. Thank you." She said in a whisper._

_He barely nodded and she pressed her lips to his bare shoulder. He opened his obsidian orbs and met her golden brown ones._

"_Never felt that." Nobu said in a fierce whisper._

"_Never?" She asked surprised._

"_No. So perfect." He said closing his eyes._

"_I am sorry to make you do this. I was losing my mind." She said running her hand through his ebony silk._

"_Better me then the enemy right?" he said trying to joke._

"_I swore never to say a word and I shall not." Asuna promised him._

"_Okay." He nodded._

_His gentle demeanor and his disposition were beautiful. He slowly pulled himself away from the onna and she moved to hover over him._

"_You deserve to be happy Nobu. You are not perfect but you expect yourself to be." She said softly._

"_Asuna, I have no wish to speak of my mistakes. You feel better?" he asked in a small voice._

"_Hai." Asuna nodded._

"_I told you their venom was dangerous. Apparently they use it in rutting in a slightly different manner then us funnels." He said sheepishly._

"_You did not release your venom." She stated rather brazenly._

"_I fought myself." He said turning red._

_Asuna moved her lips within an inch of his and he was breathing a little harder._

"_I thank you again for your excellent care of me." She said._

"_Asuna." He murmured._

"_Such beautiful lips you have Nobu." The inu said softly._

"_My lady." He said opening his eyes wide._

"_How is it you are so gentle?" Asuna asked._

"_My father was a healer. My mother was a warrior and Aya took after her. My sire fascinated me endlessly. Sadaharu executed him." He said frowning at the old memory._

"_I am sorry." She said softly._

"_Asuna, I am glad you are well my lady." He said scrambling for his haori._

"_I sort of need it Nobu." She smirked._

"_Sorry." He said blushing._

_She was ashamed that she had used him but he was an honorable man that the she trusted with her life on many occasions. Asuna held his chin and only meant to kiss him lightly. She pressed her lips to his and she released his jaw. The princess wrapped her arms around him and he groaned into it. Nobu pressed her back against a tree as he returned the small intimacy with much ardor. She grew curious and ran her fingers lightly along his girth. He physically shuddered and he ripped his lips from her._

"_What is it with inu? Why's it every funnel I know loses their sense when encountered with one?" he asked hoarsely._

"_Funnels are just as passionate as any inu." She retorted._

"_You are a sin my lady. You make me forget myself totally. No wonder Ishin cannot keep his hands off of you." Nobu said backing up._

"_I do not know whether to be insulted or praised. Was this so distasteful to you?" Asuna asked affronted._

"_No. It was something; do not ask me that!" he said indignantly._

"_You call me a sin?" She asked in irritation._

"_Hai a sin." He said crossing his arms._

"_You have a way with words my friend. Thank you again for your help." She said indignantly._

"_I am not trying to insult you. I am ashamed that I could not figure a better way to help you." He sighed._

"_You did help me." Asuna said softly and with widened eyes._

"_Please close the haori my lady." He said turning red._

"_Why? You are a healer and you see bodies all the time." She stated crossing her arms._

"_Not in this way. Not with these thoughts." He said blushing profusely._

"_You find my form pleasing? I know you can look objectively and not be affected." Asuna said raising a brow._

"_Why are you doing this?" he asked in sudden anger._

"_Doing what Nobu?" She asked._

_Nobu pressed her against the tree again and pressed his nose to her neck._

"_I may be a healer but I am male. What you did was profound. I have never felt it and only heard it described. How can I not think of you in a lewd manner?" he demanded._

"_I am sorry. I do not control my responses during rutting." She said blushing._

"_Again no wonder Ishin cannot control himself. You bring it out in him and he craves it like air!" Nobu said breathing deeply._

"_I am truly sorry. I am a lustful onna." She said looking away._

"_You are releasing another scent." He slowly stated._

"_What do you mean?" Asuna asked in a daze._

"_I guess it is arousal. Do I arouse you?" he asked in a shocked tone._

"_Hai." She responded._

_He trapped her head between his arms and their lips met ferociously. Nobu it seemed repressed his libido quite a bit and it was coming out in force. He ripped his lips from hers and nipped at her neck and sucked on the pulse point hard. Asuna groaned loudly as he lost his gentle manner. He was mumbling as he lifted her up and pulled the onna down on him hard._

"_Need this." Nobu growled._

_Her eyes were red as he guided her hard. He felt divine as the collision of their flesh kept happening. This time he did not hold back. He pierced her nub and released his venom. Asuna clawed at his back as she threw her head back in the feeling of him totally. They were both being dragged under as the crawling bliss invaded both of their conscious states. He was rasping as she felt an amazing rupture of combined yoki. Asuna blacked out as the trembling and spasms of her massive orgasm wracked her. Asuna came to and Nobu was breathing hard and holding her up. She met his eyes and he seemed horrified at himself. He gently laid her on the jungle floor and lay beside the inu._

"_Is it still night?" She asked dumbly._

"_Hai." He said in a hoarse tone._

"_Need to stay away from each other Nobu." Asuna said closing my eyes._

"_How can I stay away? I take care of your health and that of your babes." He said bluntly._

"_Too much combustion. I would take you as a lover." She said honestly._

"_Cannot have that." He replied._

"_No. I am a fool but I love you and most kumo." She murmured softly._

"_Sleep. You are worn out." He said gently._

_She ended up passing out to blessed sleep and with one individual that she had trusted for several years. Asuna felt his presence and it was comforting. She laced her fingers in his and felt totally safe within his arms. She had noticed she normally felt safe with the kumo healer and wondered if that was the reason she had called on him. Whatever else went around them; it was their tiny world within that barrier until morning and within that world was perfection. Nobu did not realize he nuzzled her closely as he slept and he had never felt like this; not even with his beloved first mate, Ine. If he had thought about it then he would have shut it away where the rest of his tattered heart remained. Happiness was stolen even if it was not realized._

Nobuyuki was there when she entered her penthouse and he was a fine warrior in his own right. She had trained him herself. He was the only one of the older three who had followed the path of his Haha as Nobu had affectionately said. The golden haired man never bothered to acknowledge the mother he barely remembered. Asuna had tried and tried but he had stated and firmly that she was his mother.

"Haha." He said coming to her.

"I am trying to ascertain. I will not leave him to her. I will not!" She said shaking.

"I know that Haha! I only came to offer myself. I want to kill these fucking things. Pardon my language. I am sorry. No offense but Ishin or Naraku are lords and warriors; Chichi was a doctor!" Nobuyuki said in supreme anger.

"She wanted to break me and I cannot think beyond that perhaps she did." Asuna said weeping.

"No! You will not let this evil whore destroy you! You are Lady Asuna! What the hell is she? A bygone monster from like a million years ago?" The blonde raged.

Asuna stared as his turquoise eyes and sighed. He was a passionate young man. She had loved him as one of her own and tried to do right him. Nobuyuki's eyes held pain and he turned from her.

"I did not want to know them. She shamed me." He said suddenly feeling her feelings.

He had inherited Juuna's empathy and she sighed. Lady Juuna had been her friend and he growled softly.

"She chose to commit suicide. She chose that way out after she bore the hanyou brats! She should have returned to my father as was her duty. I am glad he mated you. I am glad you are my mother and not some fucking coward. Do not let some monster destroy the onna I have adored as my Haha all my life!" He said passionately.

Asuna pulled Nobu's eldest son to her and hugged him tightly and he hugged her just as tightly. He loved her so much and she had given him so much. She had given him stability and siblings after his father had been destroyed by his real mother's stupidity. No, he would never forgive Juuna for her actions and he released his mother.

"I remember when you told him to teach me to hunt." Nobuyuki whispered.

Her eyes held tears and she nodded remembering too.

_Asuna held out her arms and Shinobu crawled forward slowly and she arranged him in her lap and he started suckling hungrily. She watched Nobu move about and prepare food for Nobuyuki._

"_Why not go hunt with him?" She asked._

"_Because I try and not eat meat remember?" Nobu responded._

"_So you teach this to your inu dominant son?" Asuna asked._

"_Why not?" he asked her confused._

"_Because he is a predator Nobu on two fronts. He is half kumo and half inu. Last time I checked both species liked their meat bloody and raw." She said seriously although she smiled._

_Nobuyuki looked between them both and Nobu sighed. It went against his nature but she knew the little inu only got to hunt in the West._

"_Come my boy. It seems Lady Asuna has a good point." He said moving to the door._

"_Thank you my lady!" the little boy said bowing._

She nodded and the tears would not stop falling. He pulled her to him and held on as she broke down yet again.

"Haha. I love you mam and we will save him or stop them from turning him into a monster. He would not want that. He was a peace loving man. He only wished to help people." He whispered.

"You are saying…" Asuna stuttered.

"If it comes to it then you must destroy him if she turned him. You know he did not eat meat and he would not want to become this kumori type being. You know this." He said sighing.

Nobuyuki was being a realist but his words destroyed her. He held her as she fell apart yet again. For all her power and for all her incredible abilities; she was still an onna, she was still a mate and mother; albeit to many but it did no matter. She was good at both; mother and mate. He hated to destroy her like this but he had honored his father just as much. He was the oldest sibling and as his father's son; it was his responsibility to make sure that man that had fathered him was honored.

He felt the need to see her. Jouichi had not known the healer in any real sense but he knew the man had been his real father in his previous life. He had recently been to Korea and stared at the markers of Ayana Agelina and Nagaharu. He found her in the West and she was just sitting for no particular reason. Gaku Jouichi sat beside her and he took her hand. She said nothing and neither did he. His hair was still long and black and the mark like a tear still adorned his brow. His black eyes stared ahead and his hand just held hers. Their daughter was his true pride and he truly felt the only thing he had done right in his life.

"Mitsukai, nothing I say will ever help so just know that I am here if you need to fall and I shall hold you up. You did no less for me." Jouichi whispered.

Fresh tears fell down her face and she looked over at him. He was so beautiful; just so freakishly beautiful and he had been blamed for so much because of who had chosen to love. His pride had ruined much but he was good and had been caught up in intrigue and deception. Jouichi had been a pretty face with a heart of gold. Ayana had loved her eldest son too much and spoiled him much. Now he sat beside her and held her hand because he did not know what to say. She leaned towards him and pressed her forehead to his. She broke down and she hated she was being so weepy but her child had brought up good points. She could not contemplate the truth and she had the feeling of wanting oblivion.

"Never wish that." He said flatly.

"I loved him so much." Asuna said falling into his lap.

"I know." He murmured sighing.

Her agony was palatable and he curled himself around her. He still felt guilt. Jouichi felt such horrendous guilt for loving her so much. He stayed away for years at a time and Sakina knew her mother but she did not know her parents together. Jouichi always spoke of her in passionate love and the kumo onna got the sense that her parents had a tragic love story. She was old enough now to understand a few things. She spent time at Sendai and she adored Ishin and Naraku much. Jouichi could not bring himself to deal with his sons. He already saw himself as having failed them and did not bother to try anymore. His guilt was not of the fact of who she had been but who she was now. He had come to accept that he was meant to always love this soul in one way or another. He knew the Asian youkai beliefs well and souls reincarnated; that was just a fact but it could not be controlled where they reincarnated to. He just could not reconcile that she was Ishin and Naraku's mate. Jouichi suffered often from self hatred and self exile. Asuna had learned to accept it and he every so often ventured forth and their daughter was happy. The former kumo lord was happy that he had another chance to be the kind of parent he had wanted to be. She fell asleep in his lap and he only held her there. His mind wandered to his first meeting of her and she was in turmoil then too.

_A very pretty inu was sleeping in his tree and he stared at her in his true form; his many eyes perused her as she suddenly woke up. She seemed startled not by the fact he was a giant kumo but the fact that there was something else in the tree. Jouichi was intrigued as hell and awake she was more stunning. She gave him a frank look and it made him all the more curious. He made no moves to hurt her and she looked up into the tree and noticed a web. Asuna had settled into his tree unknowingly. She smiled as she realized he was just curious._

"_I am sorry. I was tired and did not realize I trespassed." Asuna said bowing._

_Jouichi still stared at her and said nothing telepathically. She was sure he had no idea she could hear him that way. It occurred to her how the tsuchigumo had evolved the ability to communicate telepathically._

_-I am sorry. – She pathed._

_He scuttled backwards and she knew she had shocked him. He slowly transformed and her mouth dropped in complete shock._

"_I was just curious as to why an inu was in my lands is all." He asked looking her over_

_Gaku Jouichi stared at her with black eyes and she about fell from the tree. He moved quickly and caught her. He looked down when he saw the inu's wrist and his eyes widened._

"_You carry the mark of my people!" he said shocked._

"_I have run into a funnel or two. They were good and kind. I am sorry for trespassing; I had not realized that I had ventured so far south." She said quietly._

"_You should think of a better lie than that inu, you have been marked in a fit of passion." He smirked._

"_You are Lord Gaku?" Asuna asked._

"_I prefer Jouichi but hai I am he." Jouichi said amused._

_Asuna extracted herself from his grip and jumped down from the tree. She looked towards Fuji and cursed the Kamis for their lack of finesse yet again._

"_Inu wait! I am not angry. I am just curious is all. Who did that?" he said jumping down from the tree._

"_It matters not Lord Jouichi. I am on my way to the mainland but again I am sorry for trespassing. I know the kumo are private creatures." She said bowing and showing great respect._

"_Hai we are. It is not often that a male would mate outside of our species. You must be something different for this kumo to desire you so greatly." He replied._

"_What does this mean exactly and why does it throb so damn badly when he gets pissed." She asked bluntly._

"_He did not tell you?" Jouichi practically busted out laughing._

"_No." Asuna said shaking her head._

"_That mark serves several purposes. He has put his scent on you and he can locate you anywhere through it. It serves to also tell other males who you belong to but it has been distorted." He said staring at it._

"_He put a sign on me so to speak?" She stated in annoyance._

"_If you put it that way then hai." He said amused again._

"_Inner thigh?" She asked him very softly._

_He barked a laugh and he stared at her. Asuna tapped her foot against the ground in mounting anger._

"_You must be pregnant then." He said looking at her knowingly._

"_Hai I am. It was done in a fit of rage. I was rather horrid to him." She said looking away._

"_You fought him. He must have been in an awful lust." He said leaning against the tree._

"_It seems there is much I do not understand about your kind and he is not very forthcoming." She said annoyed._

"_Our ways are different from most species of youki. We funnels especially like the females who can be strong and bear strong offspring. You fought this unnamed male and he must have been highly tempted." He said slyly._

"_We have a rather tumultuous relationship and I do not understand all the traditions and instincts of a kumo. May I call on you when I return from the continent?" Asuna asked._

"_Hai. I look forward to trying to figure out this male's identity." Jouichi said with a mischievous grin._

She had been unable to come back and he had hoped she would. His own life had been miserable and her showing up had been a diversion. He had dreamed of the odd inu onna for some time but he had shut away the pain of his failed mating and tried to continue on. He saw her many years later when she went looking for two of her babes. He had attempted to help out of boredom and a need to feel useful. She had been gracious but again full of worry and pain. He had not understood but he had felt a draw. By the time he had seen her the third time; he had ached badly and he wanted her. He had made an ass of himself he decided later.

"_Who are you?" Jouichi said with crossed arms._

_Asuna stiffened and so did Ishin. They had been so wrapped up in the other that they had not paid any attention to anything. Lord Jouichi held recognition for the inu and he held back too much surprise. The unknown male funnel covered her with his body and he looked very angry._

"_My guards told me that my consort was taken by an inu. The inu hale from the West and North so I investigated. I felt the yoki and came here." Jouichi said stiffly._

"_Can you please allow my mate to cover herself?" Ishin said growling._

"_Sure. That was some display of passion I must say." Jouichi said staring at her._

"_Please turn around!" Ishin barked in anger._

_Jouichi left the immediate area and she pulled her sheath up and Ishin lowered her legs. Asuna was still shaking lightly as he helped her stand._

"_Bastard!" Ishin snapped._

"_Do not worry on it." Asuna said catching her breath._

_Jouichi came back and stared at Ishin and the inu. She blushed prettily and looked away. Jouichi felt his gut stir and his body ache so damn badly at what he had witnessed._

"_It has been more than a century since I saw you inu. Why did you heal my whore mate?" he demanded._

"_She carries your babe and I had no wish to see the youngling miscarried because of infection. I am a seer and I saw the events." She answered honestly._

"_You are concerned for my babe?" Jouichi asked numbly._

"_Hai." She nodded._

"_This is your full kumo mate?" he asked._

"_Hai." Asuna replied._

_Ishin was holding onto her shoulders and he glared at his sire. He was masking heavily as was she. Jouichi watched her and Ishin as he paced back and forth._

"_Is she always as beautiful as she climaxes?" Jouichi asked Ishin bluntly._

"_Screw off!" Ishin hissed._

"_Well as your beautiful mate can attest, I am mated to the whore of Honshu. Such a beautiful onna." He said _

_reaching over and touching her hair._

"_Get your hands off of her." Ishin growled._

_Jouichi stared at his unknown son and raised a black brow. He looked at her and she could see undisguised lust._

"_I do as I wish stranger. You have a kind heart inu." Jouichi said in a soft voice._

"_Do you always go around watching others make love?" Ishin seethed._

"_Not normally but that was very evocative what I witnessed. It makes me ache for what I do not have." He said bluntly._

"_Not my problem." Ishin growled._

"_Where are you from stranger?" Jouichi demanded._

"_Northern Vietnam." He replied._

_Jouichi nodded and still openly stared at her. He became full of it and he knew it wrong but he wanted what this bastard stranger had. He just wanted to be close someone again._

"_I am sure this male has said you are incredibly stunning as you make love." Jouichi said brazenly._

"_Enough! Your mate is a whore so you openly gawk at mine?" Ishin growled._

"_You are in the islands stranger and you will obey me whilst you are here. I rule the combined kingdoms and no smart mouthed foreigner shall tell me what to say in my own homeland." Jouichi said in anger._

"_Please Lord Jouichi, I truly meant no harm. I only wished to make sure of the babe's health." Asuna said gently._

"_I believe you. I do not know why but I do believe you." Jouichi said staring at her._

_Ishin was radiating fury and Jouichi was fingering his blade._

"_Are you challenging me?" Ishin asked._

"_Thinking about it." Jouichi stated candidly._

"_I am from the West Lord Jouichi and we truly mean no harm." She said putting up her hands._

"_What is it like I wonder to hear your soft sighs as you make love?" Jouichi asked her bluntly._

_Ishin pushed her away and he tackled his sire to the ground. Asuna watched in horror as two very powerful kumo taiyouki snarled and growled. She stepped back and had no wish to interfere lest she hurt Ishin. Jouichi rolled and sprung up and held his blade to Ishin's throat and she stared at her mate nervously._

"_Do not make one move or you will be dead stranger. You may leave and your life be spared." Jouichi stated in a feral growl._

"_You honestly think I would leave my newly pregnant mate?" Ishin asked in fury._

"_I think you do not have a choice or you will die. You make the decision but she will be coming with me." Jouichi stated._

"_I cannot leave him Lord Jouichi. He is my mate and my soul." She said softly and with wide eyes._

"_Such devotion from an inu stranger. How does that feel?" Jouichi asked bitterly._

"_Rather incredible. I do not have to rape her!" Ishin growled._

"_No, she gives herself in love and passion." The kumo lord said._

_Jouichi moved so fast that Asuna could not have done a thing. He knocked Ishin over the head with the hilt of his blade. The inu princess heard a small cracking sound and Ishin went down. She looked terrified as he fell to the ground and blood came from the wound. Jouichi came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist._

"_That will not kill him. I want you to speak with me then I shall let you go. Your mate is possessive and I do not have the time for it." He said softly in her ear._

"_Why do you want to speak with me?" Asuna demanded._

"_This is the third time I have seen you and this time I see your neck arched and your beautiful legs wrapped around his waist. That truly was the most erotic and stunning thing I have ever beheld." He said in her ear._

"_That was between me and him." She said neutrally._

"_What is his name?" Jouichi asked._

"_Tuan." She said quickly._

_He knew it was a lie because he had heard the name Ishin pass her lips often and the ache in his gut was worse. He did not call her on the lie just because he did not want to let go yet._

"_I see. I envy him very much. To have that kind of love and to express it so beautifully. You have probably figured out by now that kumo are capable of very deep emotions." He said roughly in Asuna's ear._

"_Hai." She nodded._

"_How many younglings have you given him?" Jouichi asked in an almost broken tone._

"_Two daughters. Ayana and Iyo." She said breathing deeply._

"_You are still mated to the kumo hanyou?" he asked._

"_Hai." She nodded._

"_They must be relatives to share you and not kill the other." Jouichi said breathing against her neck and taking in her slowly changing smell._

"_Brothers." She said shaking a little._

"_My mother was that way. How many have you given the hanyou?" he asked in a deep voice._

"_Mizuki and Kenji. Our two sons died." The inu said closing her eyes._

"_How?" he asked breathing in her scent more._

"_A foreign kumo from Europe wanted him. She killed my pups to try and destroy me." Asuna replied breathing harder._

"_Sounds just like Fusae. You have such a deep heart and so very loving. I want that beautiful inu. I want to join with my love and become one like you did with Tuan. I want to hear sweet moans as I move within her and I want to watch as she comes for me. I want to feel that tremendous passion as one joins with another telepath." He said against her and breathing harshly to his own ears._

"_I am sorry she is so awful." She whispered in a pained voice._

"_Hai she is pure evil. What was it he said? He called you his soul and his dearest. Such profound words for any male but a kumo? So long since I have felt anything but hatred." He stated against her neck._

"_Lord Jouichi, I will not betray him." Asuna said trying to calm my heated blood._

"_I figured that beautiful one. I will not take what belongs to him. Your scent is already changing and you smell so sweet." He said closing his obsidian eyes._

_Asuna felt his lips against her neck and he nipped at it softly. She reacted a little and he moaned softly. His free hand lightly ran down her arm. He tilted her head back and kissed the inu's lips with very little pressure. He growled and backed away from her._

"_You are nothing like Fusae. Tend your mate my lady and thank you for your concern of my babe. Tell him to take care or another shall pluck you from his grasp." Jouichi said in a more formal tone._

_He produced a shoki cloud and went through it. Never in his life had he wanted something or someone as badly as he just had. Jouichi had surprised himself and had controlled his lust and need. He had let her go and he had truly wanted to steal the younger man's mate. He felt the tug on his heart and deep desire from somewhere so far that it made him almost doubled over. Jouichi ignored his mental anguish and prepared himself for more loneliness and heartache. _

The irony in the whole of the affair is that she had felt the pull as well and sought him out. She had sought him out and made love to him. It had destroyed him in a way because she gave freely and wanted to be with him. Again it was irony but he had whole heartedly shoved away the one thing he had wanted so desperately because he was trying to be a good man; he was trying to be the man that Ayana the Great had raised. Now he was here and he was only offering his comfort. She had given him the same kind of comfort time and again. It was hard on the ground and he had a house in the mountains of Tibet. He ported via his shoki and he appeared within his web. He stared down at her and his heart broke for his mitsukai. He changed form and held her close to his body. He knew her and she had no qualms being held by a supposed "monstrous" beast. He settled into sleep and he waited.

Asuna woke up and she was so warm. She was within a web and she was grateful. Jouichi still had her and she shielded her mind from him heavily. Their unique bond required major walls and she knew sooner rather than later he would "leave" again. It did not matter how much she told him she loved him or needed him. He always left. She was wracked with such pain and her body shook with silent sobs. She dealt better when he just stayed away. She saw Sakina often enough at Sendai. It worked out well for them; Jouichi could suffer in silence for his many "crimes" and she had given him the daughter he had always wanted. The kumo holding her came to and she stopped her tears. Jouichi changed form and he could not hear her mind. Centuries ago she could not shield from him at all and now she could and she was doing so. That fact bothered him but he said nothing. Truly what could he say? Asuna felt his arms go around her and she let him hug her.

"Thank you Jouichi. I will gain strength again. You know me." She said dully.

"Mitsukai do not lie to me." Jouichi said softly.

"Fine. I will not be okay but I shall figure out how to manage. Is that more honest?" Asuna asked.

"Hai." He nodded solemnly.

Asuna began to tremble violently and he held her to him in a loose grip. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders and she was broken and he truly had no idea how to help or if he could. Their feelings had always been deep but forbidden; somehow wrong. Jouichi was not aware his inner monologue was wounding her more and she dropped her hands. Tears continued to fall and she ported out of his web. He was confused and he climbed out. She just stood outside of his funnel and stared at the Tibetan landscape.

"I am so weary. It is always the same Jouichi. You cannot accept the fact you are not perfect and you made mistakes. I am somehow dirty for you and I am just tired. The constant fighting always makes me so fucking weary. When Nobu yelled at me; it was because I was reckless and he was concerned for my health. You cannot see past your own pain ever. Thank you for trying beloved but I am tired of being your burden." Asuna said in a whisper.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"Please do not seek my company again. We share our daughter and that was what you wanted all along. You have never been beholden to me as it is. I want you free from your own guilt and suffering. We barely see each other anyway so this is no great request." She said feeling pain well up in her throat.

"How can you say any of this?" Jouichi asked.

"Easily enough. I can shut you out of the bond now but I still hear your thoughts. I free you Jouichi. Have no shame anymore. Feel no more filth when you see me." She said clutching her chest.

"Stop this! It is madness. I did not ask or wish to be free of you in anyway." He said in anger.

"It was not an option. You forget who I am and who I was. Goodbye." Asuna said porting away.

Her words hurt him terribly and he could not understand why she was being so cruel. He knew she suffered terribly and he refused to accept her words. He had always had more brashness then brains at times.

She was sitting at Shomyo Falls and she was shoving away everyone. She needed time to think and she needed time to decide what exactly she was going to do. She truly felt weak and she felt movement in her belly. Asuna placed a hand over her stomach and bitterness hit her that Nobu would not deliver these babes. She was quiet and she felt an ekimmu.

"Why are you bothering me?" She asked in anger.

"You need to come with me Arianrhod." Nisien stated.

"Like hell I will go anywhere with you! Screw you and your other fucking ekimmu! I may have been her but I am not her anymore! I am fully corporeal and I have a life and I have love. I hate you all. I hate you and wish instead of exile you all suffered the same fate as that bastard!" Asuna snarled.

Nisien had never seen such rage from the likes of Arianrhod and he was actually shocked. She was so angry and she suddenly stood up.

"You want this body?" She yelled.

"Yes." He nodded.

Asuna let her fang appear and the ekimmu thought she was going to attack but he was horrified to see her shove it into herself. She fell to her knees and she stared at him in hatred and contempt.

"Fucking burn it please!" Asuna snarled.

"Are you insane?" He asked astonished and confused.

"I am sick and tired of your kind, of Shouten, and of Hueco Mundo. I am tired of fighting! If I am truly dead then what does it matter? You think I give one damn about a war that happened thousands of years ago? She killed one of my most beloved mates. I have no idea how to think or feel! I cannot think! Do you hear me? I was her but I am no more! Take your fucking wars and shove them up each other's arses!" The inu-empusae screamed shrilly.

Nisien could tell the wound was not mortal and he stared at her. He was confused utterly and her words made no sense.

"Who killed who?" Nisien asked.

"Ayille killed one of my mates named Yamasaki Nobu. He was a healer. He was one of my loves from this life. So you can see I really could care less about you or your brethren ekimmu. Go take the dark haired one and shove yourself up him as far as I care. You wish for some sort of empire? Have at it! I do not care." She said forcing herself to stand.

"Your actions are unexpected. Arianrhod was a fighter. This is just sadly pathetic." He mused.

Her eyes bled purely green and she whirled on him. She punched him but it was augmented by her wind yoki. He was thrown over the falls and landed in the swirling waters below. Anger burned in her and she was seething horribly. The one who had tried to take her before appeared and her yoki flared visibly. She came at him snarling and began to attack him without thought. Sucellus was shocked and she was doing surprising damage. Gwydion was behind her and she laced his hand in her and she shoved his yoki through her and ice spears were pinning the other ekimmu to the tree. He was bleeding and Gwydion's look was one of "eat shit and die" as he took in the bronze ekimmu.

"You dare touch her?" Gwydion asked.

"You dare control her?" Sucellus asked.

"Shut the hell up! You are disgusting bastard and I would rather be eaten alive by worms then have your dick anywhere near me again. Next time I cut it off you freak! If I so choose then I shall give Gwydion a million children and kill you as I birth them. I have been in birth on a battle field. So go fuck yourself." Asuna said walking away from the pinned ekimmu.

Gwydion took her hand in his and he turned to look at Sucellus. His smirk told the metal ekimmu that his days were numbered if he did not move quickly.

"As for you! You do not touch what is mine without my knowledge! Do it again and see what I do Gwydion! I care not if we are of the same soul or not; we are two different individuals. What is mine is mine. You seem to forget that I am half inu this life. Please remember inu do not share food and toys very well!" She said shoving him away.

Gwydion was speechless and this was her but truly she was stronger willed and more apt to anger. He was astonished at her words and he growled after her.

"Am I allowed Apollo at least?" He snarled.

"Only him without me." She said raising her finger.

"Yes mistress. I am so glad that I could get your permission to partake and make love to a man I marked!" Gwydion said in heavy sarcasm.

She grew furious and she suddenly grabbed his male parts and he did not move. She ripped his heavy linen pants and the ice ekimmu shouted as she snapped her fangs so close to his ball sac. It did not hurt but he was sweating badly as she could have easily turned him into a eunuch. Asuna did not even bother to drink his blood and she let it run down his leg. She jerked back and she stalked away.

"What was that?" He staggered.

"I was her. Remember! I WAS her! I am Asuna now and I am the queen of the empusae now. I will make myself greater then Arianrhod and stronger. Never will I be crossed again!" She said with almost evil green eyes.

His jaw dropped and he was actually a little nervous.

"I marked you. Remember that when you get randy and decide you wish to partake. You can take someone in the soul if you wish then do it to me. You are mine. Never forget that." She said porting away.

He was trembling and he wondered what in Annwn they had unleashed. He now felt a little sorry for Ayille. When his mate got through with her; she would be a pile of guts and bone. A small smile spread on his face and Gwydion could not believe how much he wanted her at that moment. He phased out and went to find her.

"_What does that feel like?" Asuna asked._

"_I feel it in my nerves. It feels so damn good." Nobu said clenching his jaw._

"_Describe this for me Nobu. What does it feel like?" She asked as she barely licked at the skin around his groin._

"_Exquisite torture. I cannot take this." He moaned out._

"_Take it!" She snapped._

_His lips trembled lightly and she laved his member. He released a deep and throaty moan and Asuna then blew on it, she went back and forth between warm breaths and blowing it cooler._

"_Kamis! Oh please! Please Asuna. I cannot stand it. I am hurting." He begged in a strangled moan._

"_You have to hurt remember Nobu?" His mate asked._

"_Sadistic bitch!" Nobu snapped at me._

_She smiled seductively at him and she unmasked herself completely. Asuna pressed herself to him and his eyes closed as he took in her scent._

"_Cruel. You are cruel." He moaned._

"_How am I any crueler then you? I am learning my lessons from my past lives. You will learn yours now!" She said in his ear._

_She softly blew in his ear and his kumo body was on overload she knew. It was as if his mate had him tied down but he strained under the torture of his senses. Asuna began to run my fingers over his elfin ear and then his jaw. She moved them next over his chest and belly. She lowered her head to his chest and licked at his male nubs. She then took the venom from his claws and scratched the sensitive flesh there too. He yelled out and Asuna saw him straining to the point of shaking badly._

"_You wish to change? There is no kumo onna here to cleave to." His love said smirking devilishly._

"_Let me alone." He screamed at her._

_She leaned down and did what she had done to Naraku. She overwhelmed his senses completely. Asuna took his sac and rolled and massaged his stones. His sweet nature was replaced by his animal one. She decided to torture him further and she closed my eyes._

"_Beg you!" he yelled out in a rasp._

"_Beg me what Nobu?" Asuna asked in lilting tone._

"_Dying! Kamis please! Pain!" Nobu snarled out._

"_Allow yourself to climax." She commanded._

"_Cannot. Too much. I cannot, please…please I beg you. I beg you!" he said nearly clawing me._

The dream had started out pleasant enough but she was soon in the midst of a nightmare. She was seeing his eyes lifeless and she sat up in bed and she choking.

"I failed you. You suffered because you loved me." Asuna whispered.

"If you think that then you are mistaken." A voice whispered.

"Chrestian why are you here?" She asked without looking.

"I know you hurt and I grieve for you." He said gently.

"I want nothing to do with anyone right now. Leave me alone." She commanded.

"She tried to kill me tonight." Chrestian said stepping forward.

"Then hide better!" She snarled.

"She can call me out. I would be safer if you drained me and gave me yours." He snorted in reply.

"I cannot think right now." Asuna stated rolling over.

"It is not just about your lost love! I understand what a blow it was but it was meant as such! Do you not understand how your enemy's mind works?" He cried.

She was up on him instantly. She sank her fangs into his neck and ripped him open. She let him bleed onto her floor. Asuna refused to feed her blood need at the moment and he fell to his knees. Her bite had not been painful but continued feeding would have brought euphoria. He shut his eyes as he felt the blood at his knees and she sliced her own wrist and shoved it in his mouth. He moaned as he took her in and she had bled him for awhile. She let him feed sometime and he fell back.

"Do not say I have done nothing for you. I will have you guarded whilst you sleep but leave me alone!" She snarled in fury at him.

Chrestian was barely conscious but her words hurt him and he truly did not know why. He had thought himself above such pettiness. He realized he only wanted someone to love him as much as the empusae queen had loved the spider. He realized in his now shutting down brain that no one did.

Asuna got herself settled in a tree and she was again dreaming and she was having a much nicer night time fantasy as she slumbered and she was flushed. She was analytically aware that she must be aroused and her memories were hot as hell and made her ache conscious and unconsciously.

_She brought his lips to hers and devoured him. She began to growl and snarl as she began stroking his inner mind. He moaned loudly against her lips and it felt so incredible what she was doing. He felt her hand lightly running her claws around his groin._

"_What are you doing?" he asked in a strangled tone._

"_Making love to you. I need you Nobu." she growled out._

_She straightened and undid her haori and hakama. She took his hand and cupped a breast. Nobu was one of the most composed and rational men she knew but this behavior would bring out his own instincts as well. Asuna wrapped her hand around his member and slowly worked his flesh._

"_You were Sorami?" he asked rasping._

"_Hai. You closed my eyes after my death." She said hoarsely against his throat._

"_Hai." He groaned._

_She let her yoki slowly flow through them both and his eyes rolled back. His body was nearly humming as she kissed him deeply. He ended up dragging her down to the jungle floor and pressed her back. She undid his hair and it fell in ebony waves._

"_Nobu." She sighed quietly as she arched her body against his._

"_This is not me!" he groaned._

_Her hands gripped his backside and her claws marred his flesh a little. She pulled down her healer mate into a deep kiss that brought about near snarling from them both. She was delving so deeply into his psyche that he was gasping and nearly begging. She felt a claw pierce her nub and she was wracked by the incredible tremors that coursed through her. He pushed into her to quell the tremendous pain that had begun to ache. He could discern no differences in their responses and pleasurable tremors would spike along his spine and she moaned. This was so far from whom he was but this onna touched him and kissed him like she knew him well. Whatever she did exacted a maximum response and he was astonished. She was so caught up in his scent and his yoki that she felt the waves of it crashing and ebbing and so did he. His mind was in a primitive state as their cries and moans could be heard. Nobu bared his fangs and she guided his mouth to her throat. She ended up climaxing as he bit down hard. Her vision swam and she was pulled under in bliss. She heard him cry out before her eyes closed._

She woke up and she was bathed in sweat. She turned to stare at the night and she saw Jouichi in his true form in a tree. Asuna was forlorn and she sighed. She waved and he let himself down on his silk and he changed form. He wore styles that were reminiscent of ancient times and his hakama style pants were black and his tee shirt was light grey. Asuna again thought how freakishly gorgeous he was. He wore some manner of leather bracelet with lacing around his left wrist and she stared at him with a "why are you here" look. Jouichi boldly looked at her and only stared her down.

"Go away!" Asuna yelled.

Jouichi still said nothing and she had not expected him to pull her into his arms and kiss her. His long elegant fingers were buried in her hair and he had gained entrance into her moist mouth as his wet muscle moved along her upper teeth and her palate. She became weak in his grip and she groaned as he kissed her into utter madness. Her own hands buried in his ebony hair that was down and free. His silk like tresses still came to his middle back even in the modern era and she was crushing it in her fingers. He was growling and he pushed her up against the tree she had been sleeping in. His lips left hers to kiss the corner of her mouth and kiss along her eyes and cheeks.

"Jouichi! Do not do this. Let it be. We have both tried. Let it go." Asuna gasped out in a whisper.

"You forget who I still am Mitsukai. You forget everything. Do not forget." He said in such a husky voice.

His lips scorched her throat and she groaned out wildly as he nibbled below her ear. She had forgotten how well this man knew her. She was crying out and he was barely touching her. Jouichi suddenly produced a rose and she was startled. He knew she still had a few senses of her kumo life. He knew and he undid her modern yukata. She was frowning and wondering what the hell he was thinking. She had shut him out and he had done the same to her. Asuna found out exactly what Jouichi intended with the hana. The former lord of the kumo dragged the white rose across her nipples and she gasped out. He slowly ran it up underneath her throat and she was trembling badly.

"Jou-ichi!" She gasped.

"Hush my Mitsukai." He said licking along her ear lobe.

"Oh Kami. It feels so good." Asuna cried.

"Hai." He said running his tongue along her ear.

She felt sticky and it fully occurred to her fuzzy brain that he had pinned her hands above her head with his silk. She stared at him with wide eyes and he ripped her yukata. He exposed her front fully. Jouichi took his time and he covered her lips with his again and he began to tease her with the hana again. She was trembling immediately as he kissed her passionately and with such purpose. Asuna was shaking badly against the tree and when he used the petals against her rib cage and then down her navel. The kumo said nothing and only tortured her senses. He ran the white rose down one leg and she twitched as he slowly ran it up the other. Jouichi stared at her silver curls and he pushed his nose into her womanhood and she screamed out as he made her crazed.

"My mitsukai. You need more. I can tell you need so much more." He said licking at her slowly.

"Onegai shimasu!" She screamed out.

"Please? So sweet you ask. My beloved mitsukai. Mother to my beloved Sakina." Jouichi said kissing her sex and sucking her clit.

"Jouichi! Please Jouichi." She said trying to squirm.

"Soon my angel. Be my hana now." The kumo said passionately.

Again in her life she could not believe that Fusae had been such a stupid and awful bitch. This man could make a true Kami weak in the knees and beg for attention.

"Nodo ga kawaita." He stated as he slowly licked at her.

She shut her eyes and she released a throaty groan. Jouichi was being eloquent in his speech and such; she could almost smile at his announcing he was thirsty and he dove his tongue deeply as he proceeded to deliver her oral pleasure of epically mind blowing proportions. She shook badly as he delivered her the first orgasm and the ebony haired man was suckling at her opening. Asuna was gasping out of control. He proceeded to slowly stand and press his body against hers. He kissed at her lips lightly and teasingly. His angel was growling and trying to reach his lips which he pulled back a little. He slowly slid down her body again and he nipped her thighs and slipped a finger inside of her. She breathed out and moaned as he did so. Jouichi found her treasure and he let his claw sink in just a tad. Asuna screamed and fought his silk. She was sweating so badly and her lower half was spasming. The kumo held her nether lips open and she felt the hana. She yelped and screamed everytime he used the petals to brush against her clit. He watched her become wilder and more crazed. It was so beautiful he decided. He tortured her clit with the rose for some time until she flooded it. Jouichi was adamant that tonight would be memorable. He again slid up her body and she looked wilted. He suckled her bottom lip into his mouth and kissed her more as he delivered his venom into her tortured nub. Asuna cried out weakly and he stroked her hip.

"Mitsukai?" He asked gently.

"Hai." She said groaning.

"Come for me." Jouichi asked softly pressing his lips to her temple.

"I have." Asuna whimpered.

"Not enough. You can still speak." He said kissing her mouth barely.

Asuna felt a pinch in her perineum and she realized it was going to be _that kind_ of orgasm and she whimpered more. Jouichi never did lovemaking half assed. His style was very much mind altering and she saw him step back and pull his tee shirt over his head and undo his hakama pants. Gaku Jouichi was fully aroused and she stared at him.

"Do you want to touch me mitsukai? I want to feel you touch me." He said nuzzling her ear.

She whined badly and he reached up and let her hands go. His eyes clouded over as she eagerly reached and stroked his magnificent male length.

"What is it you are feeling? Do you need my mouth anywhere? Do you wish me to throb inside of your vaginal walls?" He asked against her cheek.

"Please in me." She said barely able to get it out.

"Please? Do we make love? Do we?" Jouichi said lifting her up.

"Hai!" She screamed again as he filled her perfectly.

Gaku Jouichi pressed his forehead to hers as he stepped back from the tree. He held onto her tightly and she mewled the whole time. He laid her against the ground and began to rotate inside of her. She was thrashing her head side to side and he was being dirty he knew. He would cause her to black out certainly. He unblocked his mind and prodded hers. She gasped out crazily and he prodded harder. Asuna surrendered finally and he fell against and continued his hips in a rotation. His hands clasped hers as he brutally kissed her. She felt Jouichi what feel like deep in her psyche and he was causing something to combust one right after another. She tried to lift her hips to his rotating ones. His cock head was hitting her cervix and his cock itself was rubbing her walls in such perfectly delicious ways. His mind and soul were dominating hers and she was abruptly climaxing in heart, mind, and soul first. Her body followed suit but it was not from any one area; she climaxed from deep and she could not even scream. Jouichi moaned as he seized up and his mind was giving out. He lasted long enough to see her face as heaven's rapture stole her and he blacked out with her.

Gwydion had witnessed the act of perfect passion and he wanted to know who the hell this creature was. He was beautiful, wonderful, and did such wonderful things to her. If the man was not that way then he most certainly would demand to watch as this male did it over and over to her. He had brought Arianrhod such peace and the beauty of the act left him aching. For once he grabbed his own length and he bit his lips as he imagined her twisting and begging. It did not take long to hear his own gasps as raw pleasure ripped through him. His seed spilled over his hand and he rested his head against the tree he rested against. It was good to feel her peace at the moment and whoever this man was it was someone from this life who meant something as deeply as the spider doctor had. He phased to the halfling and was appropriate again. Naraku sighed when he saw Gwydion and the blonde ekimmu smelled of sex and lust.

"Do you ever smell of anything else?" Naraku asked.

"I like the human better. I want him to play." He pouted.

"No." He snapped.

"Well the reason I smell as such is because I am a sexual being. Get over it. Who is this man who has long black hair and obsidian eyes? He has a teardrop like mark on his brow." Gwydion asked.

"You mean Gaku Jouichi. He is the kumo's half of me father." The dark hanyou growled.

"Delicious! Well he just made my beloved feel ecstasy and that makes me happy. He is goodness incarnate. I have no idea but he radiates it." He smiled widely.

"We are talking about the same kumo?" The halfling asked.

"I suppose. So shall we talk about your past life?" Gwydion asked.

"No. I want to talk about Nobu. How are we going to save my friend?" The ebony haired man demanded.

"I am not certain. Arianrhod has ideas but she also has major fears. Until we know for certain a few things then we cannot move." He shrugged.

"I know you did not know him but he was the best of men. Saved my life so many times and hardly asked anyone for anything! He was generous to a fault and he was a just a great man. All people would be half as lucky to know him." Naraku said in sudden anger.

"I am certain he was. Let me tell you about Ayille. She took my infant daughter and ripped her head off as I lay bleeding next to the body of my sister and beloved mate. She then ripped her spine out and ripped open her chest. Shall I go on? I know exactly what that thing is capable of. Believe me when I say that I hold no love or like for such a creature. I told you that I am not good but I am not evil. Winter is not anything but it just is. Ayille and Bilae are evil incarnate and I promise you that it is my part of my passion to see them die in seriously heinous ways. If you should like then I could make a big enough cauldron for the bitch Sanra." He smiled sweetly.

Naraku stared at the man with the face of an angel and the soul of a little mini cartoon devil. He was capable of much and he found himself liking him very much.

"Can we save him?" He asked softly.

"It is possible but I do not know for absolute certain. Give it a day or two and then I can say more firmly. In the meantime; can Onigumo come out?" Gwydion asked hopeful.

"No!" He shouted in annoyance.

They bantered back and forth and slowly built a friendship of sorts and an understanding of the other. By the end of the day; Gwydion was positive that he was staring at another soul of a reborn ekimmu.

Asuna was in Jouichi's arms and they were within a web he had built. Her body was lean, hard muscle and she was slowly coming to. He was still naked and deeply asleep as he was just there. She moved just a little and she laved her tongue on a hard, flat pink nub and he groaned in his sleep. She slowly swirled her tongue around it and then nibbled it. Jouichi's dark eyes opened and he made a small noise as she pleasured him.

"Awake I see." He mumbled.

"So beautiful Jouichi." She grunted.

"Was it? I wished it to be." Jouichi said as his eyes slid shut and she nibbled more.

She could not control her lust and it was cramped in the web. She slid down his naked body and she wrapped her lips around the crown of his member. He was in glorious ecstasy quickly as his half inu lover made love to him. Jouichi used to wonder how in the Kamis name she could avoid catching fangs on his phallus but then he told his brain and shut up. What man would question such a wonderful prospect? She was using her telekinesis and her mind was laid bare. He was being shown exactly what she was doing and the erotic imagery in his head and the intense fellatio of his cock, mixed with her beautiful telekinesis stretching and massaging his own node. Jouichi was in rapid climax. His gasp was hard as she drank him; it boggled his kumo mind how much she loved it but she did. She would do so often and have such a drunken look on her face after.

"K-kam-mi! Asuna. Mitusaki." He shuddered almost violently as she took the last bit of his tantalizing come.

Asuna stood up and she saw his eyes were glazed over and she crashed her lips to his. He hungrily accepted what she offered. He remembered how it used to be with Fusae and it had hit him much later that it was never that great with her. Asuna blushed madly and she slowly pulled back.

"I do figure she would be better since you did call her the Honshu Harlot." She teased.

"She may have had experience but it was not grand. My beautiful angel. I know you said stay away but it is impossible." He said breathing in her hair.

"How long before you start to feel like yourself again Jouichi? It is beautiful and wonderful for a little while and then you go away again. I know why you do it I just cannot handle it anymore. I have known that I could love you so much and deeply like I do my kumo loves but it would not matter. You who is so much like myself in some ways. You are the only person who shares so much of my same yoki." She said laying her head against his bare chest.

"Quit thinking so much for this second. Only feel." He commanded.

"But then we will think and you will suffer again. I know the pattern. I cannot handle it anymore. I am sorry Jouichi." She said pulling away.

"I wish to rectify that which I have done. I wish to be in your life more. I cannot and I will never be able to function in Sendai; I am just not that strong but I know the idea of facing an eternity without you is no choice. I have neither voice nor care when it comes to making any sort of decision away. My soul screams constantly and I feel the same and I am tired too." He said kissing her forehead over and over.

Asuna felt blinded by tears of anguish and in some ways happiness. She hated waiting around and languishing but it took a horrendous tragedy to bring out one of her most powerful and loved men. She resented it in some ways; however at this point, she would take what she could get. Her mind could only focus on small goals and small matters. She kept seeing his eyes opened and she wondered how long it would be before she saw him face to face or had to bury him. Her body trembled at the ideas flitting in her brain and Jouichi only held her. Whatever was coming down the pike was coming and too soon.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Finding out what happened to missing relations as issues with Soul Society flare. Asuna again turns to an unlikely source. Learning to live without and moving on in all areas. Amedeo and Julianus team up in several arenas. Chrestian wakes up from his change. Brutal attacks as things continue to happen and move forward. Thank you for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think.

Facing Punishment from the Heaven's Gate

He did not want to be here and doing this but what she had done was serious enough this time to warrant a hearing before Central Forty Six. He appeared as himself in his natural state and she would know he meant business. He could not believe everything they had shut out and shut down and she still had unlocked the damn prison plane. He found her in Karakura Town and she was packing.

"Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing." He said formally.

She looked up and he had not seen her in some time. Her eyes were blue; she had those damn haunting blue eyes and he shuddered.

"Never knew I was screwing a half brother in a sense but you knew." Asuna stated boldly.

"Hai I knew." He said searching her face.

"But it really does not matter because you are ancient being and me a reborn one. Izanagi or whatever the hell his name is this week sits around and does who knows what! Does he have a mirror Teru? Does he contemplate himself all day? Let me guess! He quit getting laid long ago." She said in sarcasm.

"Asuna! You opened the gate." Teru said flatly.

"You are damn right I did. If he has a problem with it then you tell him to get off his fucking ass and come tell me himself! Whilst you are at it tell him thank you so much for screwing up my lives and after life. If you are so inclined tell him to place a caress on my backside!" She snarled.

Teru was horrified at her lack of decorum but then he should not have been surprised.

"You will not face your charges with honor will you?" The Head captain asked.

"No. I will not enter Soul Society unless I feel like it and then I shall do so when I want, not when I am told. You are Soul Society. You have no sway over me anymore!" She said with hate.

"I do when I have both Juria and Touga. You will face charges or they both will be executed." He sighed.

She was suddenly in his face and strangling him. Teru had no doubt that she was coming into her full power and he did choke. She had wondered where they had gone and now she knew. She stared at Yamamoto with agonizing hatred and he was saddened by it but he had to keep order. She was hauled off of him by none other than Muguruma Kensei. Asuna looked at him and he had a massive frown on his handsome face.

"Who the hell're you?" He asked Teru.

"An agent of head captain." He said with narrowed eyes.

"He lies. This is Head Captain Yamamoto. He is an ancient youkai type being and he keeps order within the Gotei Thirteen for daddy dearest." She sneered.

"Enough Asuna!" He shouted.

"She serious? You Old Man Yama?" Kensei asked shocked.

"Hai." He said tightly.

"Hai Kensei. I am sure it was him or one of his devotees who ordered all the Vizards put to death. Sweet little Old Man Yama. Has the power of a kami because he is a demi-one." She said in a hateful tone.

"So are you onna! One who is run amok. Kaito should have kept his nose out!" Teru snarled.

"You would have had my soul destroyed. I am certain Asa, Juria, and Kaito all figured it out and tried to save me." She said suddenly.

He said nothing and she had hit upon the truth. Her chest heaved and Kensei was shocked at what he heard.

"Your actions nearly led to the fall of the known world. Humans were allowed to proliferate because you all were too dangerous. Now because those who hate you still; there is danger to my flock! My people!" He said coldly.

"You were the one who watched over the typically worthless ningen? What about Kensei here? He was a special one too." She said with crossed arms.

"He is hanyou soul." He said growling.

"Holy shit." Kensei sputtered and fell back.

"So because I let fellow blood drinkers have knowledge and such then I was condemned to die for all time?" Asuna asked.

"Hai." He said in anger.

"So what was our little tryst? Getting a little piece of ass?" She asked cruelly.

"Like our own brother and a few others; I found you desirable. I assure you it waned." He retorted just as coldly.

"You locked Kaito away in part of Terre de Brume." She said nearing him.

She was so pissed off and Kensei came up behind and his reiastu flared and she pulled on it. She let loose such a powerful blast that it smashed into the other being. He was hurting and he shunpoed out. She was coming into her power way too fast and he would have to see her assassinated.

Kensei yelled at her to stop but she ended porting straight into Hueco Mundo. She was being stupid but she had enough. She hated Soul Society. She was beginning to suspect something and it was making her tremble. She stormed Los Noches and Aizen looked even wilder then before.

"Tell me how to break into Central Forty Six!" She demanded.

"What is in it for me?" Aizen asked lifting his head.

"One, free reign in the Seireitei and two, I will get to Izanagi and you can have at him after I do." She said cracking her knuckles.

"Oh? How very interesting. Why do I help you get into Central Forty Six?" He asked yawning.

"To rescue the soul of my former brother; the Inu no Taisho and my Tengu, Shihoin Juria." She said flatly.

Aizen looked at her and his smile was brilliant. He had heard amazing tales about this onna and he leaned forward.

"You! I want you." He said.

"Done." She said without thought.

Ulquiorra stiffened but she paid him no mind. Aizen stared at her face and he could see such rage that he had not seen before. He had thought he had seen the rage before but this was stunning.

"We will infiltrate now." He said standing.

"I will get my own allies and return." She stated as she stepped back.

"Take Ulquiorra with you." Aizen smirked.

Asuna took the Espada's shoulder and she ported to Karakura Town. He was cold as hell and his eyes were colder.

"What is this?" He asked in his cold voice.

"I have to stage a rescue." Asuna said flatly.

"By allowing him use of you?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"You are not a mate. You are very occasional fuck and do not make it more!" She said in anger.

"He will use you. He has been in contact with the tr'Awnhi whore." He stated in his lifeless way.

"I cannot care about that right now." She said pursing her lips.

"Ayana-sama!" He growled suddenly.

Ulquiorra had her in his arms and he was kissing her passionately. His lips made her tremble but she had no time for it. She shoved him off and took a deep breath.

"I failed you. I am sorry." He said tonelessly.

"There was nothing you could have done. I failed Nobu in this life as I did in my previous incarnation. Join me in Soul Society." She said walking away.

"I cannot continue to serve him. I have to serve my queen." He said stiffly.

His words and his actions were eerily like a frère. She stared at him and she nodded.

"I would be honored." She whispered.

She neared him again and she kissed him on his mouth and his green eyes closed as she nipped his mouth several times.

"I have another being and he was a dragon but I had to turn him. I want you to train him. Make him stronger. You are both my creatures." She said in a soft whisper.

"Hai." He whispered back.

"I will inform Aizen myself." Asuna said cupping his face.

He said nothing and she drifted away. His body was taut and he wanted; no needed her. She was flattened on her couch over the back and he smoothed his hands over her hips.

"Ulquiorra not right now. Not enough time." She whispered.

"I will stay within you." He said kissing the back of her neck.

Asuna's mouth opened in an "o" shape as he lifted her hanfu and it was cumbersome but he lifted everything. She wore little lace panties in black underneath the whole formal outfit. Ulquiorra nipped her butt cheek and she whined for him. He moved her panties aside and freed his white organ. He lined up and took her in one long thrust. She was moaning for him and he was just an excellent lover. He was sure of himself and quite talented in play. His "queen" was losing cohesion really fast and he shifted his hips harder. Ulquiorra had promised to stay within her and he delivered. She yelped out as he caused her into a buzzed high and he felt his body tighten; his end left him winded and he jerked against her. Asuna clawed at the back of the couch. Thoughts of Grimmjow entered her mind and he would lose his head if he knew of this. He and Arturo cohabited in Hueco Mundo in an isolated settlement that was away from Los Noches and skirted Shouten settlements. It was better because Haruya and Kumiko stayed with their father much more often. Grimmjow was pleased as pie and his "brats" as he affectionately called them were overjoyed; Haruya most especially. Ulquiorra pulled her back by nibbling her shoulder. She made a pleased sigh and he slowly pulled back.

"Why did you think of the former Sixth?" He asked in his hard voice.

"Because he would freak if he knew you and I had something occurring." She said honestly.

"Then the beast will not know." Ulquiorra snorted.

"Hai." Asuna nodded shutting her eyes.

"You are lovelier and more perfect then any onna. I remember you forming the nation. I was pleased to be by your side." He said straightening his hakama and jacket.

"I hate that tattoo." She growled.

"It is of no consequence. It was required for my purposes." He shrugged.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and he was so casual with his feelings and affections. Asuna turned and she crashed her lips over his mouth. His eyes widened and then slid shut as she violated his mouth. She always made him moan and he enjoyed the feel of her tongue against his. His old lovers had no idea that he was no longer in their lives; he had just stopped being engaged with them. He involved himself with his children but he refused to waste time and effort on messy emotions. Asuna barely could penetrate his mind and he lifted his hands to hold her cheeks as he took her offering. She nibbled his bottom lip and he stared at her with his emerald colored eyes.

"I will have more emotion from you some day. I will make you beg me." She said brazenly.

A tiny smile appeared on his lips and Ulquiorra again shrugged. She sighed and she moved around him and she shut her eyes. She mentally opened her mind to Gwydion and he was beside her in moments. She had to totally relax and be completely open for a moment for it to work. The ekimmu lifted his nose and scented the air and he kept in his thoughts.

"I have to go into Soul Society and retrieve two persons. It is paramount as they are innocent but suffer because of my actions." She replied.

"That rule loving pig of a half sibling Teruyoshi?" Gwydion asked coldly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Plans?" He asked matter of factly.

"Aizen." She stated flatly.

"Arianrhod! I thought we decided he was our enemy!" He cried.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend at least in this venture. He ensconced himself into Central Forty Six before he left Soul Society. Teru will not expect me to ally myself with Aizen Sosuke." Asuna said bluntly.

"I suggest the substitute shinigami in this venture as well Ayana-sama. His spiritual powers are worthy and he knows the Seireitei." Ulquiorra suggested.

Asuna considered his words and nodded. Gwydion was shocked that she would again go back to this evil bastard. Now to hear of a substitute "death god" was curious. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Ichigo. He picked up and he was eating.

"Yo Sensei." He said munching food.

"Please shut your mouth when you are chewing Kurosaki. I need you. Where are you?" Asuna asked.

"In Tokyo. Just hanging with the kids since its Saturday. Hinata told me some wild shit." He said into his phone.

Asuna shut down her feelings and she took a deep breath.

"And what did our son tell you?" She inquired.

"Said there are scary ass vampires running around and that you look freaky weird. He also said that Nobu is gone?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

She frowned and Gwydion could tell she was getting more upset.

"He spoke the truth." She said very softly.

"Awe fuck Sensei. I'm sorry. You come here? You can do the porting thing." He said shoving more food into his mouth.

"Please tell me you have fed our children something slightly healthy." She sighed.

"We are at McDonald's." Ichigo snorted.

"Fast food is not food Ichigo!" She growled into the phone.

"This coming from the chic who can't cook." He laughed.

She listened to him prattle on and she was growling badly by the time she got off the phone. She was pissed off but it was minor. Asuna sighed and took a deep breath.

"Let me get Ichigo and the pups. I need to return Hinata and Misaki to Kurosaki Isshin." She explained.

Ulquiorra nodded and Gwydion said nothing. She ported and she was in an alley. She went to the McDonald's they were at and she walked up. Misaki and Hinata grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She stared at her hanyou son and growled at his big mouth.

"Sorry Haha. You wouldn't stop crying." He pouted.

"No sorry." She sighed.

Ichigo stood up and picked up his daughter and they went to the same alley. She ported them straight into his bedroom at the Kurosaki Clinic and they both took off to see their Jii-chan. Ichigo had decided to go to graduate school and he was still trying to figure out exactly he wanted to do in the real world. Shinigami stuff aside; he had spent so much time doing it that he had no idea what he wanted to do. So off to graduate school he had gone. He had been made a father at a young age and he was a good one.

"So whatcha need me for?" Ichigo asked.

"I am going into Central Forty Six to take back my tengu and my grandsire's soul. Old Man Yama had demanded that I come in and face charges and he uses them as leverage." She shrugged.

"Oh hell Asuna!" He said dumbfounded.

"Will you help me?" Asuna demanded.

"What in the hell they wanna punish you for now?" Ichigo asked raking a hand through his orange red hair.

"I opened the prison plane called Terre de Brume. Old Man Yama is not what he seems and he intended me dead from the beginning." She growled.

"What the fuck?" He asked stunned.

"There is a very long story involving reincarnation and who I used to be. Yamamoto's real name is Teruyoshi. In the demi-kami circle he was a half brother of sorts. I was an ekimmu named Arianrhod and I had enemies and such. I was fighting Aizen when I had a flash of who I used to be. I was overwrought with memories and I believe that her personality woke up a little. I had amnesia; I am sure Hinata told you. He tells you everything else. My eyes changed color when her memories woke up. My grandsire was the Inu no Taisho. You have seen his likeness in the Western Palace. Touga was killed centuries ago and he resides in the youkai portion of Soul Society. I used to see him all the time when I was there but when Kaito restored me the last time; the shit hit the fan so to speak. Yamamoto was trying to control me through a sort of relationship and when that failed. Well let us say I will have my revenge. Hai, there are scary uppyr running around and Nobu was killed. I am barely holding it together but I have to stop them from executing Touga's soul and Juria." She said flatly.

"You gotta plan that's gonna make me squirm?" He said quietly.

"Aizen." She said flatly.

"Awe shit Suna!" Ichigo said throwing up his hands.

"The upper echelons of Soul Society are no better than Aizen and he was ensconced in Central Forty Six before he defected from Soul Society." Asuna said in defense of herself.

"So you are gonna let him waltz right back in? I have friends over there!" He cried.

"I have family there!" She snarled.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He cursed.

"Then do not help me." She growled getting ready to port.

"I didn't say that damnit! Fuck! You demand the impossible!" Ichigo ranted.

"You are either on my side or theirs." Asuna said coldly.

"I'm always on your side onna! Hell you gave me two kids before you punked out on me but whatever! Ancient history now. You're gonna do whatever the fuck you wanna do. Come on." He said in anger.

She blinked and she stared at him and his words. She forced herself to move. She knew engaging Aizen was dangerous but she was not leaving Touga especially.

Aizen stood in a park in Karakura Town and he was almost giddy. Not only was he going to take an opportunity but he would get to strike back at Yamamoto. He was so pleased and could not be more so if he had planned this himself. Ulquiorra stood behind Asuna and she had brought the young shinigami brat. Also beside her stood the man he had known as Samyaza.

"So it is true." He smiled.

"I am to be punished by Yamamoto because I released the prison plane. I assure you that Gwydion holds no love for you." She said with crossed arms.

"Oh?" He smirked.

Gwydion was suddenly in front of Aizen and the two men postured. Asuna was struck again that her ekimmu had the face of a blasted angel but he could be so damn fierce. His skin took on the icy blue that it did when he let his yoki flow.

"You are a tool dear boy. One who betrays me do not do well in living, I assure you." He smiled almost lazily.

Aizen took note of the underlying and simmering energy of the ekimmu man. Asuna was glad he was not afraid of the former shinigami and he was just there. Aizen lifted his hand and ran fingers along the cold, cold skin of the blonde man.

"Do his words belie the size of his scrotum Lady Asuna? You are fool if you think that your threats do anything to me." Aizen said almost kindly.

Ichigo bristled and Asuna had the medallion that Teru had given her several years before. She made a Senkaimon and a Jigokucho appeared. Aizen seemed a little surprised and he was curious.

"Certainly he remembers giving you such an impressive gift." He stated thoughtfully.

"Of course. He will expect me to show up but not show up with you!" Asuna glared.

Aizen smiled softly and inclined his head. They followed the Jigokucho through the Senkaimon. The small rag tag group moved swiftly. Aizen anticipated issue but nothing that the collection of powers in this group that they could not handle. Ichigo seemed very displeased but out of loyalty to their old mating; he went along with it. They entered the Seireitei and Aizen beckoned them to follow him. Soon they were faced with lower shinigami that were easily defeated and the call was raised. Asuna had no intentions of Ichigo being seen and she looked around.

"Can you draw them away from us? Pretend to go visit your friends?" She asked.

"Their gonna know Suna." He growled.

"I am certain Ichigo but they cannot do anything if they cannot prove it! Teru is all about his fucking rules." She stated rolling her eyes.

"Hai." He nodded.

He shunpoed away and he made a loud ruckus and it did draw some attention away. Aizen moved fluidly and he of course knew these streets. It was obvious to Asuna that Gwydion had been here before as well.

"Remember we are not restricted like the wraiths my darling." He whispered.

Asuna nodded and they were moving at incredible speeds. They reached the Central Forty Six compound and they were shinigami everywhere. Asuna recognized several captains and even Kuchiki Byakuya was there as well as Hitsugaya Toushiro. She hated to do what she was about to do but she had no choice. Ulquiorra used sonido and Gwydion stared at her. His eyes became green and he held out his hand. A short broadsword appeared with the hilt inlaid with onyx. The tip had a crescent moon and the metal gleamed silvery white. Another crescent hugged the blade and she was surprised. Asuna held out her own hand and Konkisaiga appeared. Her eyes bled green as well and Aizen made note of the similar abilities. Both beings let their auras flare and the shinigami captains were surprised. Gwydion and Asuna stood back to back and she felt a rush that she had never felt. This man; this ekimmu completed part of her that she had never known was missing. She wondered what would happen if Osamu and Maec were here.

"Great things." Gwydion whispered.

Their auras were slightly different greens and she felt herself drawing on him as he was her. Asuna also felt an utter awareness that almost choked her. Gwydion felt her falter and grew concerned.

"Worry not Gwydion." She said in a smooth and husky voice.

"Arianrhod?" He asked stunned silly.

"Dia dhuit dearthair." She replied.

Gwydion mouthed the Gaelic and he realized that she was pulling on her deepest soul.

"Dia dhuit deirfiúr." He replied emotionally.

"Let us take care of these beings. We are scared and she is pulling on her deepest part of herself." Asuna spoke as if Arianrhod.

"You are in there?" He asked shocked.

"She is me and I am her. We are the same. It is only memories and skills that we do not know. You will have to help us. You must stop Ayille. I feel our love of these beings." She explained as they whirled and moved.

"Yes." Gwydion choked.

"It is us. We are one. We are the same only the body and lives are different. You know this dearthair. Why do you feel pain?" She demanded.

"I lived so long without my half." He said in anger.

"Forgive me. I should have listened to you. Arawn must awaken as well." She said as she sliced into a shinigami.

"I know! I promise you. Will you remember?" He asked as tears fell and turned to ice.

"Yes. I will not remember enough though. My dearthair I made you so sad. I am sorry. I was a fool but we will stop them this time. Together." She said the green flared tremendously.

"Yes!" He said feeling her surge her energies.

The onna moved next to him and took his hand. Their fingers were clasped tightly and the winds roared as the skies became filled with flurries of blinding proportions. She was able to direct the ice and snow to blind and freeze their enemies. She held out her other hand and part of the sky bent it seemed. She unleashed a nami that tore through Central Forty Six. It was a small tornado and the power behind the attack decimated many. She ran with Gwydion and she was gasping.

"Let it go. It was a surge. I am here." He murmured as the part of her that had been Arianrhod dissipated.

"Hai." She husked.

"Did I do that?" She asked horrified.

"Wait until later. I will show you truly great things. Destroy that door." He commanded.

She surged her yoki in a familiar unleashing of her nami and the doors over the water busted in. Aizen casually brought up the rear and she knew they would face Teru inside. Aizen took the lead and he was too easy. He was way too casual. She knew he would try something terrible and she had no intentions. The captains of the Gotei Thirteen had not been able to stand up to them and she knew Kuchiki was one of the strongest shinigami. They went down into the Underground Assembly Hall and she took in an octagonal structure. She saw two concentric benches with many high backed chairs. In the center was Teru and he looked sickened and horrified to see Aizen.

"You turned to him?" He bellowed in his old man guise.

"Sorry." She chirped in sarcasm.

"I expected this out of you." Teru said in fury.

"You expected Aizen and an Espada?" Asuna asked in anger.

"No. I knew your affinity for those putrid souls but to turn to your sworn enemy!" He said pulling his zanpakuto.

"I would not do that brother. You know what our fair sister here can do." Gwydion said smiling in malice.

"You little fuck! You should have stayed in Terre de Brume. It was your fault Asuna! Yours and yours alone!" He shouted.

Aizen was fascinated at the ancient drama but he suddenly appeared behind Old Man Yama. She realized quickly what he was doing and she ran with Gwydion and Ulquiorra. Teru looked around quickly and he realized he had been routed. The spiritual pressure inside was horrific but Asuna ignored it. She closed her eyes and she located the presence of Touga and Juria. She followed their power through long tunnels of winding passages and poorly lit tunnels. She found a door with bars and barriers all around. The inu-empusae princess surged her yoki through her fang and she stabbed the barrier as if it was nothing.

"Move!" She screamed.

Gwydion and Ulquiorra moved away and she surged a small concentrated nami through her blade and the resulting explosion threw her. Ulquiorra moved and caught her effortlessly and she saw the soul of Touga and the Tengu Shihoin Juria. Both looked ratty and tired but her grandsire-brother looked pissed off. He climbed out of the hole in the doorway and he hauled Juria as well. His silver hung down his back and his navy markings stood out starkly on his face.

"Time to go." She said flatly.

"They intended to bring you before a tribunal and judge you." Juria said shaking.

"And? To hell with them! They are not my masters and I will not bow down to the likes of Yamamoto Teruyoshi!" She snarled.

"Asuna." Touga said hugging her tightly.

"Brother." She said hugging him back.

Gwydion took in the soul of the canine daemon and was suitably impressed. They looked around and they could not port.

"Up?" Asuna asked Gwydion.

"Certainly." He smiled.

She clasped his hand again and their resulting yoki smashed a hole straight through to the top of the circular building overhead. Snow fell and plaster did as well. Ulquiorra moved quickly and grabbed Asuna and Gwydion's hands. Touga grabbed Juria's and they were able to jump up. Touga and Ulquiorra were both spirit beings and Soul Society was easily traversed with sonido and shunpo. They appeared in the main building and they moved outside. She saw many shinigami from the Second division and she grew really angry. Her aura flared again and it was suffocating to everyone around her.

"Pull back!" Touga yelled.

"No! They think to stop me?" She said in a beastly tone.

Asuna arced her fang wide and the yoki unleashed as it had several times before. It had taken Fuji years to recover its vegetation and the battles she had stopped in the past were legendary in youkai circles. The supaida nami spread out like a wave of unnatural superheated wind. Those who were in the way did not survive. They were melted away instantly and the yoki blew away others on the outskirts. She fell and Gwydion caught her.

"Come!" Ulquiorra commanded.

He had the medallion and he knew Aizen would find his own way out. They had achieved their objective and the destruction was terrible.

She was passed out cold and drained of yoki. They were in Urahara Kisuke's home and nobody could figure out what to do with the soul of the Inu no Taisho. Juria was pacing and she was terrified. Gwydion was cradling Asuna's head in his lap and Kisuke was utterly shocked.

"May I be of help?" Yoshiko said bluntly.

"Please." Kisuke said scratching his chin.

Kisuke and Yoshiko were lovers again since her "waking" up of her uppyr part. She had given Ling three cubs. It was an amazing thing and he had flatly told her to please go forth and take what she needed. Her drain on his yoki terrified him. Yoshiko now had Ling, Akio, and Kisuke and she was loving life.

"Hello Jii-chan Touga. I am Yoshiko." She said bowing.

Touga was shocked to see how much she looked like his beloved Augusta. She smiled at him and he was just stunned.

"A gigai." She shrugged.

"For a youkai soul?" Her shinigami lover asked.

"Why not? I am certain you have never done so but why not try?" Yoshiko asked.

"Technically it is possible." Juria pointed out.

"Okay where do we hide him until I can make one?" Urahara asked amused.

"The Vizards." Asuna said weakly.

"Brilliant!" The blonde shinigami said smiling widely.

"Sister!" Touga said kneeling near her.

"Tired but I will be okay. Kisuke can you call Shinji?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said leaving the room.

The hodge podge group was comical almost and Asuna's brimmed with tears. Touga pulled her up and hugged her tightly and Juria was emotional as well.

"You lied to me." She said choking as she stared at her Tengu.

"I could not tell you. I was only trying to protect your soul. You were born as my daughter Asuna. You were my Isha but I knew." She said shamed.

"Who?" She demanded.

"Who directed your soul? I know not. I only know that I had a very special baby girl." Juria said as tears fell down her face.

"So you both were to be sacrificed?" She demanded.

"Hai." Touga nodded.

"I hate them!" Asuna snarled in rage.

"I assume you found Sounga?" Her Tengu asked.

"Hai! It only took me damn near two years!" She growled.

"I am sorry! That fang could not fall into Sanra's hands." Juria replied.

"I still have not forgiven you totally for trying to kill Takeo." She growled low.

"I will never see eye to eye about Maec. He killed me or do you forget?" She asked in anger.

"Oh do not start! You are the queen of meddling you old bat!" Asuna raged.

Touga covered his mouth and he chuckled. Juria glared at her old lover and snorted in anger.

"Well you can just deal with it!" Juria shouted as tears streamed down her face.

Juria shifted out and Asuna rolled her eyes. She would never sacrifice the Tengu no matter how angry she was still at her.

"Touga I am entrusting you to a group of former shinigami called Vizards. They were hollowfied by Aizen some time back and therefore fairly powerful. They have a powerful barrier over their home." She explained.

"I trust you." He said kissing her crest.

Gwydion continued to hold onto her and she was going on reserves. He finally stood up with her and he was exhausted too.

"I am taking her to one of her homes. Soul Society will want revenge for today's little act. I need to get the Four Branches together." He said softly.

Everyone nodded and he phased out. He appeared in the Western Palace where Ryo stayed now. He laid her on her bed and he fell in beside her. Ryo came out of the shadows and stared at Gwydion.

"She needs blood frère." He said tiredly.

"You do know I am a person, right?" Ryo asked in anger.

"Yes. I know you are but you belong to her. Get in." He said moving over so Ryo could spoon her body.

Ryo felt relief in being able to be near her and he hated it. He hated how dependent he felt on her. He had been a powerful dragon in his own right and now he felt like a maid servant.

"Your mind is in turmoil. Hush it!" The ekimmu said.

"Fuck you!" He growled as he fed the unconscious inu-uppyr.

"Could be arranged I assure you." Gwydion smirked.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you and I hate her for doing this to me! I asked her to kill me." He said in anguish.

"You can still be killed." The blonde man said coldly.

Ryo glared at the other man and he shut up. He was mourning what he had lost and his dependence on her made him sick to his stomach. He had admired and crushed on her but now he was bitter. He had no idea if it would get better and he felt trapped. Ryo fell asleep and Gwydion was concerned over his anger. Frere were normally very doting on their makers and this one was downright belligerent. He fell asleep and he was happy.

Asuna was up and she was dealing with her inner turmoil Gwydion had phased out to see Apollo and she sat by the window in her rooms in the Western Palace.

"Ryo?" She asked softly.

"Hai." He said stiffly.

"I am sorry." Asuna said in regret.

"You should be." Ryo said in anger.

"What has brought this about?" She asked him sighing.

"Knowing I will never mate and I will not be able to stand another onna. Knowing that you deign to give me time. Who knows if I can father babes? You should have killed me like I asked!" He snarled.

His green eyes were intense and she felt his pain. She stood up and neared him. He growled low in his throat and she cupped his cheeks in her palms.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. Tell me what you wish." She said gently.

"Kill me like you should have." He said with a heaving chest.

"You would prefer death?" Asuna asked as tears pricked her eyes.

"I would that I had a choice but I did not nor do I. I have no choices but your will." He said angry.

"As you wish." She said shutting her eyes.

She truly felt that she had wronged him even if it had been to save him.

"Just do it quick." He said as unshed tears and emotions clawed at his throat.

She stepped back and she let Konkisaiga appear. He stood there and stared her in the eyes. She felt terrible and she actually burst into tears.

"Do it! You did this to me!" He growled low.

"Why do you wish to die and why can you not try?" Asuna asked in despair.

"Because I am a dragon in my heart! Because you may think some manner of life is worth it; it is not to me. I was a dragon noble and a warrior. Ryukotsusei was my friend and I got to think you were beautiful and imagine things but not this! Never this!" Ryo said baring his emotions.

She hated herself and she could see that given time; he would hate her more. Asuna did the unthinkable and she suddenly shoved her fang through his chest. His eyes shut and he fell to his knees.

"Take me home?" He gasped.

"Hai." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"Thank you." Ryo whispered as he fell back.

Ryo died quickly and with very little pain. He had a peaceful expression on his face and she fell over his body. She wept at what she had done and she intended to keep her promise. She would take Ryo home and she would lay him to rest.

/

Ryukotsusei stood by her and she was quiet. He was surprised when she had returned with Ryo and she was broken it seemed. She had returned to the era in which she had taken him and he was laid out on a pyre. The flames grew and the dragon lord took her hand and she was watching him burn and tears fell down her face and she made no sound. He felt wretched and she walked away as the flames leapt higher.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"I did as he asked. Since I changed him it was the least I could do. He was not happy and I could not see him as such. He had honor and he was your warrior. He asked I bring him home and I have done so. I did not mean to make him unhappy. I only tried to save his life. Ryo told me he hated me for saving him. He told me he could not handle being tied to me in such a way." Asuna replied dully.

"He was very independent. You did right by him. Thank you." Ryukotsusei said kissing her head.

Asuna was having flashes of having to do the same to Nobu and she was crying terribly. Ryo had been innocent and she wanted to scream. She told Ryukotsusei she was going back and he sighed. His mate suffered and he mentally made note to find her later.

Asuna wandered into Amedeo's apartment and she collapsed on his bed. He startled awake and she was softly crying and he held her to him. He kissed her neck softly and she was making soft hiccups. Soon his kisses covered her mouth and she clung to him. The mixed basilisk was trying to keep himself in check but his body was becoming taut. She grasped and ran her hands up and down his naked body as he slowly moved his body in her hands. He suddenly threw back his head and gasped as she ran claws over his scales and Amedeo was lost in sensation.

"Tell me why you cry femmina." He moaned out.

"Too much to say. I need you Amedeo. I want you and Julianus." Asuna said licking up his throat to his chin.

"Gods." He whispered in a needy cry.

Amedeo made a delirious viper cry and she was surprised. He met her eyes and she felt heavy.

"Called for him." He said in a shaky tone.

"You are mesmerizing me!" Asuna accused softly.

"Not on purpose. I want you so bad femmina. I want to be with you so bad." He said burying his nose in her juncture.

Julianus heard the cry and he was in his son's bedroom door. He saw _her_ and his mind was trying to take in what was wrong.

"Julianus." She whispered in a moan.

"Femmina? Amedeo?" He asked gripping the door frame.

Asuna reached out her hand towards him and Amedeo had begun to suckle her in a needy way. Julianus trembled at what he was witnessing and she moaned softly as the red and black basilisk busily cupped and nibbled away at one nipple. Julianus realized his groin was suddenly too tight and he was so caught up in this scenario. He did not realize he had moved to the bed and he did not truly realize that he was kissing her wrist and licking at her veins. Asuna felt him bite into her flesh and she screamed out in utter ecstasy as he lapped at her blood and Amedeo groaned. He too lost his head and bit into her areola. She was moving slowly and withering under Amedeo as he moved against her. Both basilisk were taking in her blood and she was gasping and crying out as they did so slowly and erotically. Amedeo lost his mind to his drunkenness and he slipped inside of her. Asuna made such a husky groan that Julianus lifted his lips. He was drunk; very very drunk and his eldest son was slowly pushing and pulling within the empusae femmina. She was lost in her own little world and it was a sight. He would have been content to stay as he was as his head was spinning.

"Julianus!" She cried.

"Si?" Julianus whispered tangling fingers in hers.

Amedeo forced himself back and he suddenly began to use his tongue to fuck his wife. She cried out in pleasure and Julianus was truly rapt. He lowered his ebony head and took her neglected breast. Both of them were ruthlessly and thoroughly ravishing whatever they had chosen and she was climbing high really fast. Julianus stroked her marked hip and she screamed out. It was too much; it was too good and too incredible. Amedeo moaned as he tasted her climax and he greedily used his tongue to try and taste it all. She was gasping short pants and Julianus lifted his head. Asuna's face was flushed and her eyes lidded. Amedeo moved and pushed her to her side. He hated not seeing her face but he wanted this. He widened her legs wide and slipped in. His hand freely played with her clit and she was gasping out mindlessly.

"Femmina?" Amedeo growled in her ear as he devoured her throat with his lips and tongue.

"Hai?" She squeaked out.

"Can you take more?" He asked in a tremendous snarl that he tried to suppress.

She barely nodded and she whimpered. Amedeo said something in serpent's tongue and Julianus was shocked. This was not him but her whimpers and moans made him nuts. He slowly shed his modern silk bottoms and she could see his beautiful cock. She moaned for him and Amedeo buried his nose into her neck. He could do this as long as he concentrated on pleasuring her. Julianus was red but he brushed his head against her mouth and she eagerly took him in her mouth. His cry was soft but full of wonder. She swirled her tongue and sucked at him like a starved onna. Julianus lost his thoughts and his moans were breathy. Amedeo listened and it made him hotter and harder. Asuna groaned wildly around the full black basilisk and she used her free hand to work with her mouth. Julianus had to grab the head board as she used her sultry wet muscle to lick and tease his crown and slit. He caught a glimpse of Amedeo fucking her mindlessly and he lost it. He threw his head back and cried out loudly as he spasmed and climaxed. Asuna moaned more as he came in her mouth. She was lost and in love with these two and this was perfect she decided. Amedeo thrust harder and his barely there rational mind told him she would be bruised but he flicked the claw of his thumb over her clit and she gurgled a scream. Amedeo released his viper cry as his own high was ripped from him and he could not remember it being this beautiful. He filled his mate and she was crying out non-stop as his hips jerked and he twitched. He angled her mouth and he kissed her. He groaned more and she bit into his tongue. He weakly cried into the kiss as he came so suddenly on top of the first. She released his mouth and she reached for and grabbed Julianus who was still dazed from the amazing finish. She lashed her tongue and bit his as well. He screamed into her mouth and he repeated his own end again. He collapsed and tried to catch his breath. Amedeo was comatose almost and fell to his back.

"Gods." Julianus whispered out of it.

Amedeo snored already and Asuna was groaning still. He gently turned her head and she had a dreamy look on her face.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Hai. I cannot give up you or him." Asuna replied sleepily.

"Femmina. I love you so much and I know he does. This is so different for me." He said blushing.

"Will be good." She said cupping his face.

"I should like to sleep in your arms." He said softly.

"Hai." She as he laid his head against her.

Amedeo was pressed into her back and he was dead to the world at the moment; sex and no sun made a basilisk snooze faster than a sleep aid. Julianus soon too followed and she laid there between two great men who happened to be father and son. She was lulled into sleep by their heart beats and they had chased away her inner demons for the moment.

The meeting was set for Balkhash and she was there with Gwydion, Osamu, and Maec. Her twin looked at her and mentally stated "are you kidding me?". Maec watched Osamu path to Asuna and they had a non-verbal argument. It was all so amusing. It would be funny except for the fact that his Isha suffered emotionally and this Gwydion character was telling him that he was Math. Maec had told him he really needed to get out more.

"You Osamu are Gilfaethwy reborn and you Maec are Math. I am sorry but I would know the twins." He said crossing his arms.

"You are supposed to be my twin?" Osamu asked Maec.

"Apparently." Maec snorted.

"Shut up and listen both of you!" Asuna snarled.

"Pardon me?" The Shouten king asked.

"Listen instead of argue! We are all something in this and just listen!" She said standing and pacing.

"Arianrhod and I were born first. You and Math were born second." Gwydion stated.

"Uh huh." Her current twin said.

"You are the branch of fire. You Math are the branch of Earth. Arianrhod is the wind and sky and I am of course of ice and snow." He stated.

"How come you all get the nifty blue eyes?" Osamu demanded.

"Well I was born with mine." The blonde ekimmu smirked.

"Nice." The Western prince said in sarcasm.

"Osamu do you have to be an asshole?" She demanded.

"He is jealous." Gwydion said.

"Pardon me? Jealous of you? She is my sister!" He said standing up pissed off.

"Yes and she was mine a long time ago." He said raising a blonde brow.

"So you went around screwing your twin?" The inu man said in a nasty growl.

"One we are not mortal. Not even close and two it was different then. You have this mundane morality that you feel makes you better. I assure you it does not. Get a clue boy! You have massive powers locked away in you. Arianrhod can offset any one of us. This is what made her so unique and powerful. She was not tied down to one branch. I was the one she chose to make her chief mate." He said flatly.

"Now that would be Naraku." Osamu smirked meanly.

Maec only listened and he was feeling way uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. Asuna looked at him and he at her.

-Sanra took advantage of a boy. It is different.- She pathed.

-Is it?- Maec asked her.

-Hai! Do not lose it on me Maec. I have lost enough already.- she retorted in his mind.

-I know Isha and I hurt for you but this and all things. Is he certain of this? - He thought.

"I am quite certain and Sanra is a twisted little bitch who will wish she never met me." The yellow haired man said coldly.

"Goodie." Maec said crossing his arms but it was not in anger.

"So what are you saying about me and the wraith Goldie locks?" Her twin demanded.

Gwydion was annoyed and really liked the other man. He had not liked him in the past but now he was something more like his beloved.

"We will all train in between the upcoming battles. There will be battles I assure you. The other ekimmu I am certain do not know you all have been reborn but it is a matter of time. I will drag Arawn out this very day. You two have to remember something. You both have a shadow of your former glory." Gwydion said standing.

"Yeah okay whatever. When do we train?" He asked annoyed.

"Starting tomorrow. It is so odd having to teach you two anything. You two were just as much trouble as we were." He chuckled.

"We were outcasts?" Asuna asked under her breath.

"No. We were royalty. As you know royalty has too much time at times." Her ekimmu lover shrugged.

"I see. Okay. See you all tomorrow. Nice to meet you buddy." Osamu stated.

Asuna stood and she went to her twin. She ported him to the other plane and he was seeing her only functioning. He had been the same way when Ileana had died due to child bed fever.

"No sign of him at all?" He asked gently.

"No. I think she killed him. I have no idea where to search. Chrestian is still sleeping and this is crazy. By the way, Touga is in Karakura Town." She mumbled.

"Pardon me? Did you say that the Inu no Taisho is in Karakura Town?" He asked under his breath.

"Rather his soul actually. Soul Society has it out for me now. I busted into their main legislation building with Aizen and a couple of others and freed Touga and Juria. They were going to execute them." Asuna explained.

"Oh my Kamis." Osamu said stunned.

"Hai. I need some rest." She murmured.

Osamu hugged his twin and he felt badly for her. She was hurting badly and she ported to her penthouse. She felt a presence in her living room and she moved cautiously forward. Ayille sat there with Kameron and her growl was one of hate and worse.

"No use locking the door. How are you dear enemy?" Ayille asked dripping sarcasm.

"I will kill you!" She snarled.

"If you could have my dear then you would have. I am for fun. Kameron?" The Ramanga queen said smirking.

Asuna suddenly jumped on Ayille and began snarling like a wild woman.

"I am certain that Chrestian came here. Little simpering and whimpering bitch! Have you fucked him? Frere are good for that you know. Well I am going to watch Kameron fuck you too." She said coldly.

"Go to hell!" Asuna snarled as she backhanded Ayille across the face.

"Oh poo. That hurt but it will be worse!" She screamed at her.

Ayille grabbed her hair and she attempting to fight her off. Ayille was getting torn up badly and her face was bloodied. Asuna's claws raked across the Ramanga's eyes. The other queen sank fangs viciously into her arm and Asuna screamed. Ayille grew angry and slapped her across the room. She knew to move fast before she called on the elements and she was bitten again several times and it was brutal.

"Kameron? Change form my darling. Hurt her. Break her. Brutalize her." She commanded.

Asuna was crying out as the pain overwhelmed her senses. Ayille was so pissed to discover that her frère did not answer her call that she had come here. Ayille watched Kameron mangle her terribly and the empusae queen swore vengeance. The act of brutal violence made her hunger terribly and Kameron changed back. His eyes were red and he stared at Ayille. She neared her frère and ripped open his jugular. Asuna was sobbing in between pain and the blood loss.

"Oh by the way." She said smirking.

Kameron ported out and Asuna stared at Ayille with green eyes. She had such an innocent look on her face as she tortured the silver haired woman.

"Say hello Nobu." Ayille said grinning.

Asuna saw her beloved and his face did not hold recognition. She suddenly snarled and she launched herself at Ayille.

"My frère are in such hunger that it takes them some time to remember. This is for killing my men you fucking whore! For daring to take my son as your bridegroom and for interfering with my rule." Ayille said grinning.

Nobu was suddenly on Asuna and she was fighting him tooth and nail. He was so freakishly strong and his fangs sank into her many times. It did not take long for her to barely move and the new Ramanga never said anything. He just looked around hungrily.

"Over here my darling boy. He fucks well too. Know your place Arianrhod." She laughed as they ported out.

Asuna laid there bleeding from numerous bites and she was shaky and barely alive. She crawled over to her phone and dialed Amedeo who was several floors down.

"Si?" He answered.

"Medeo." She gasped.

"Femmina? You are home? Femmina!" He screamed into the phone.

The line went dead and Julianus heard the tone of voice. Amedeo grabbed his sire and they shifted to her penthouse. She was laid out in the middle of the floor and she was bleeding badly.

"Oh Gods." Julianus cried as he picked her up.

"Oh shit!" Amedeo stated staring at the wall.

On the wall behind the flat screen television was the kanji for Nobu. Amedeo moved to his father and he shifted them out to Yamasaki General. Asuna was laid on a gurney as Nanami and Shinobu came over quickly. Shinobu could fell the horrid pain she was in and she barely conscious.

"Shin-no-bu." She stuttered in awful pain.

"Haha! I am going to make it better." He said grabbed her wrist.

He sank her fangs into her arm and she shut her eyes as he pulled back and he had barely taken any blood.

"She is going into shock. O negative on board stat!" He yelled.

Nanami and Shinobu wheeled her towards trauma and Julianus was trembling. The viciousness of the attack was horrid. He looked over at Amedeo and his son was thinking ahead.

"The babes may not make it." He said under his breath.

"You worry later mio figlio. Now I have something to teach you." He said as his eyes burned brightly.

"Si Papa?" Amedeo asked numbly.

"I shall teach you how we hunted Ramanga in Sicily." He said walking away.

Amedeo was surprised and looked at his father. The elder Servius shifted back to the apartment and he looked at his son.

"The femmina carries a small bit of Ramanga blood. Do you know anyone else?" He asked flatly.

"Si! Eyal!" His son stated almost happily.

Julianus nodded and Amedeo shifted to the townhouse in Budapest. Eyal was busy reading. He looked up to the basilisk rex and he cocked his head curiously.

"Do you wish to hunt Ramanga? My Papa is here and he knows how." He said flatly.

"Da!" Eyal said rising.

"Grab a sword, si?" Amedeo stated.

Eyal jumped up and went to grab a sword. He pulled a long broadsword down from his wall and he went to Amedeo. The basilisk shifted the uppyr king and they appeared before Julianus. The black basilisk had pulled his long black hair up and he watched the uppyr and his son.

"Mio figlio are you ready?" He asked.

"Si Papa." He answered.

"We go after the blood drinking basatardos now!" Julianus stated feeling the need to do something wretched.

Eyal nodded and he had been sending out feelers. Ramanga had been seen in Japan, India, and England. He looked at the two basilisk and they looked at him.

"They have been seen here in Japan, India, and England." He stated quickly.

"I say we go to India, si?" The father said.

"New Delhi actually." Eyal said.

His heard their thoughts and he was horrified. He actually ported them into the Indian city and they were thankfully not in a crowded area. Eyal did not really care but he shut his eyes and he concentrated on his "kind". If they were not expecting an attack they would not mask. Eyal grabbed the two basilisks and again ported. They appeared in a very modern and open home with many windows. Kameron shot up and Eyal smirked with malice. Julianus pulled his fang and Amedeo pulled his long sword too. Eyal had his pulled too and the frère looked nervous.

"Hello there. Where is Ayille?" Eyal asked coldly.

"I would not tell you!" Kameron snarled.

"Enough talk!" The black serpent said in hate.

The black basilisk took his fang and Eyal held out hand. He cut the uppyr's palm and Kameron tried to port and he suddenly looked panicked. Julianus moved with incredible speed and uttered his incantation and his fang flared with his venom as well as causing the shadows to bend and Kameron was blinded. He shoved his fang through his back into the tip came out through his chest. The frère's eyes widened and his body crumpled as blood gushed like a fount.

"Back to my blood and back through my veins; back to my heartbeat one and the same!" Julianus seethed through his clenched teeth.

Amedeo's eyes widened and so did Eyal's too as the fang of his father seemed to burn and Kameron went up like kindle. The ancient Ramanga shrieked as he burned and very soon his body went to ash and totally crumpled. Eyal completely understood now where the mortals got their ridiculous notions of how to kill vampires. He was in awe of the basilisk and he stepped back from the pile of ash and bone. He was covered in blood and Amedeo stared at his father as if he had never known him.

"That was awesome!" Eyal whispered.

"Papa?" Amedeo asked softly.

"When I grew up I was taken in by the priests of Apollo on Sicily. I was taught things with my energies and this fang. I was told it was a gift from the sun god himself, si?" He replied softly.

"I do not feel anymore Ramanga. Shall we paint a message to Ayille with his ashes?" The uppyr asked.

"Si." Amedeo nodded.

Eyal took it upon himself to paint on the pristine tile floor and he painted his name in Aramaic. He seemed very pleased and then added a smiley face to add insult to injury. Then he painted an arrow to the pile of ashes and stated "here lies your blood". Eyal knew she would be seriously pissed. He was counting that she would come after him.

"What does it say?" Amedeo asked.

"My name and the frère's name." He shrugged.

"Nice." Julianus stated.

"Let us go." Eyal said and he ported both men away.

Nanami and Shinobu managed to get their mother stabilized and she was now in a private room under heavy guard. Her doctor daughter had contacted Sebastein and demanded that he provide some empusae. She called Sheng and demanded some Panyu inu as well. Shinobu was rubbing the bridge of his nose and he was weary.

"Chichi is not coming back, you and I both know it. We both have families. We need to find another youkai doctor to help us with this place." He muttered in a devastated tone.

"Do you have to say it so hatefully?" Nanami asked in anguish.

"I am not kiddo but we have to face facts." He said shedding tears.

Nanami sobbed suddenly and he hugged her. He missed his father terribly but he had to deal with reality. Shinobu really hated fucking reality. His father had always been there and if his father had been turned; well Nobuyuki had bluntly told them that the mission would be to kill him. There would be no trying to save him then. If they could try and stop it in the past then they would. Sometimes the immediate could not be changed. No one knew and now their mother was laid up in a hospital bed loaded up on medicine to keep her pregnant and things had just gone to shit.

"I will start some interviews tomorrow." Nanami said.

"Were there any youkai in America when you went to Harvard?" Shinobu asked.

"Yeah. There was a couple. There was an ookami and believe or not an inu doctor." She sighed.

"Okay. It is day in the US why not give them a call?" He asked.

"I will do better. I will port on over." She said sadly.

Nanami stood up and she put on her lab coat. Doctor Neil Terner worked at a well known New York City hospital and she appeared in a side hall. She had kept in touch on and off through the years and he had graduated five years before her. He was a young youkai too but a genius like her father had been. Pain assaulted her and she walked up to a nurse.

"Pardon me. Do you know where I may find Doctor Terner?" She asked in English.

"He is in the emergency department." The nurse said looking at the odd woman.

"Thank you." She said walking away.

She knew this place well and had done her residency here. She made it to the emergency department and it was busy. Nanami smiled wistfully and she felt the young inu's aura. He also felt hers and he poked his head out of trauma room. He mouthed her name and she waved. He put up his index finger asking her to give him a few minutes and she waited. Soon the young inu with sandy blonde hair and soft brown eyes came out. He smiled and gave her hug. He stepped back and looked at her and he felt her aura was off.

"Yeah. Lots of stuff since I went home." She mumbled.

"Well hell you look great!" He said smiling.

"Thanks. Neil, I need to talk to you about something huge. Can you take a coffee break?" She asked.

"Sure thing kiddo." Neil grinned.

She rolled her eyes and he followed her outside and she went to a vendor. He bought her a cup of coffee and they walked.

"So what has brought the famous surgeon Doctor Yamasaki Nanami to New York City?" He asked smiling at his friend.

"Things have gone wild in the demon world." She said in English.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yes. You all must not pay attention or you all have not been affected as much." She replied.

"I do not pay much attention Nanami. New York has eight million people and most of them mortal." He chuckled.

"Neil my father was killed." She said bluntly.

"Pardon me?" Neil asked surprised.

"Yes. How much do you know about the demon world?" Nanami asked.

"Honestly I never cared. I mean I'm a dog but I grew with humans. We didn't talk about how we changed into four legged man's best friend." He teased.

"I never told you much about my family. Okay long story short; my mother is half dog demon and half blood drinker. Ask about the vampire shit later. My grandfather is the most powerful demon lord left in Japan. He is a dog demon and he is oh my God strong as hell. My mother is just like that." She explained.

"Your part dog demon? I thought you were a spider demon!" He accused.

"I was half kumo which means spider. Shit Neil it is such a long story. My mother is a hybrid and so am I. Okay you know how we Asian demons believe in reincarnation?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said dizzy.

"Haha is reincarnated like bunches of times. My Chichi was killed by a type of blood drinker called Ramanga. They change form into bat like creatures and pretty much eat their victims. Shinobu and I need help at the hospital." She said sighing heavily.

"Are you offering me a job?" He asked stunned.

"Yeah. I know you know Japanese but most of my family knows English anyway. We need help really bad and it can be temporary. We need a supe doctor and Chichi's shoes are really hard to fill. Please Neil. Besides my family is rich as fuck." Nanami said biting her lip.

"Shit. I mean wow! How soon?" Neil asked.

"As soon as you can." She stated.

"I can take a leave starting tomorrow and I guess we can try it out. You got texts and stuff so I can catch up on the different species?" He asked.

"Yeah. We are way up to date. You are going to see demons you never dreamed of." She said smiling a little.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Thanks a bunch! I will port over tomorrow. Whatever you need just let me know. We even have our own buildings where supes live." She said softly.

"Wow." He mumbled in shock.

Nanami looked around and then ported when no one looked. Neil Terner shook his head and he envied that bit of power.

/

He had never felt so many demon auras in his life. He also had never seen such a drop dead gorgeous bitch either. Nanami was checking the chart and Neil was staring at the woman in the bed.

"She's your mother?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. What does your mom look like?" She asked smirking.

"Like a mom." He said blushing.

"Oh. Well Haha is still a young youkai. She had us young." She shrugged.

"Oh. I mean wow." Neil said staring.

Shinobu came in and he nodded to the new doctor. Neil bowed his head like he knew to do and they began speaking rapid Japanese. The woman on the bed turned her head a little and she made a soft noise. She slowly opened blue eyes and he gasped.

"Nanami and Shinobu." Asuna whispered softly.

"Hai Haha!" Nanami cried as she flew to her side.

"Thank you." She whispered in a tired voice.

"They hurt you pretty badly. Amedeo told us what they found." Shinobu stated with an angry voice.

"I cannot speak on it please. I need rest please." She said with a cracking voice.

Shinobu lifted her hand and kissed it and he cried a little.

"Whatever is left it is not him. We love you Haha." Shinobu said as he slipped from the room.

Asuna stared directly at the inu doctor and he felt on the spot and awkward.

"Hello." She whispered in English.

"Hi." He said stupidly.

"Sorry Neil. She is a telepath of incredible strength. Makes me look pathetic." Nanami stated.

"Oh. I am Doctor Neil Terner." He said bowing.

"From the United States of America. Welcome to Tokyo. We are treating you well I assume?" She asked.

Her accent was heavy but she spoke excellent English. He could not stop blushing and he nodded. He soon made excuses and he left. Nanami laid her head on her chest and wept a little.

"He seems sweet. Maybe too sweet?" Asuna asked.

"He is brilliant. We need help Haha. Most youkai doctors are overly sweet. Do not know why but they are. You are going to have to stay in bed cause those babies wanna come." She said softly.

"I will stay in bed. There is not much I wish to do anyway." She said looking away.

"He would want you to move on." Her daughter said.

"I have to destroy him. I am weak right now." She said almost broken.

"Haha, you do what he would want. He loved you so much. It is obvious how much you love him, so you do right by him. It kills me to say that but it is the truth. I have you guarded. That fucking Ramanga called Kameron is dead. I will let the basilisks tell you about it." Nanami stated.

She nodded and she was weighted down by so much emotion.

"May I walk just a little?" Asuna asked.

"Hai just a little." She replied.

Asuna made herself get up and she went to the hall after she put on a long yukata in a small floral print. Neil Terner was there and he watched her.

"I shall try and contain myself. I am known to terrify those who are new." She said trying to joke.

"I am so sorry." He whispered.

"What? My attack? Think nothing of it. It was only an attack. I am a warrior. War has scars." She shrugged.

"I barely know any dog demons." He said shaking his head.

"Well come to the Western portion of this main island and you will see a ton. I can introduce you to many. My sire is the inu lord here." She smiled.

"I mean wow." Neil said awed.

"Nanami says I must only walk in small bits. Thank you for helping us." She said walking slowly back towards her room.

"What is going on here?" He inquired almost fearfully.

"If you fear sir then it would be wise to return home. I am at war and this family is at peril. I am in part a type of blood drinker called empusae. Another manner called Ramanga has become an enemy. I recently opened another plane of existence and let loose yet another form of youkai. It is complicated but many blame me." She shrugged again.

"I am not afraid." He said staring at her.

"What manner of inu are you?" She asked.

"Just a golden." He shrugged.

"How very rare and beautiful." Asuna smiled.

"Rare? Not in the United States." Neil laughed.

"How funny." She said gently.

He took her arm and guided her back to her room and there was a black haired youkai in her room and her face showed surprise.

"Jouichi?" She asked surprised.

"Mitsukai. I told you I was not leaving." He said nearing her.

Neil stepped back and he blushed madly when the other man passionately kissed the silver haired goddess for a moment and he fled the room. He was going to have to get used to things and the beautiful creature was getting to him. He had never known his friend had dog demon in her and he was afraid. New York City seemed suddenly a whole different world.

Chrestian came to and he felt almost the same but a little freer. He looked around and he was in a monument and he saw soldiers near the door. He slowly rose and he let himself attempt to feel a bond with his new mistress. He was happy that he did and he ported to her. She was in a bed and she was sleeping on her side and she looked tired and just plain out of it.

"Lady Asuna?" He asked softly.

Asuna came to and she stared up at the blonde Ramanga or whatever he was now. His face held sympathy and he knelt near her bed.

"What has occurred?" Chrestian asked.

"Ayille and Kameron attacked

me at my home. Nobu was there as well." Asuna replied.

"I am so sorry. He was not in his mind was he?" He asked.

"No. He was not there." She said as a couple of tears fell down her face.

"He will come back to himself given time." He stated palming her cheek.

"His children have asked and I concur; I will kill him." She said breathing hard.

"You are quite serious?" He asked surprised.

"Hai Chrestian. It is my only option." Asuna cried looking away.

"Why must it be your only option? I do not understand." Chrestian stated almost in anger.

"You have asked me to kill you! Why? Why should it be any different? Why?" She snarled.

"I was born mortal. I was never supposed to live a daemon life. Your mate was a daemon to begin with. You should reconsider." He said standing and looking out the window.

"He was a vegetarian. He did not believe in death and what she turned him into goes against who he was. He would want to die. If and when she uses him for sex it will not be his way. He was loving and great. I have to." She said weeping.

"I think you make a mistake. Have you been unable to return to the past?" He asked perplexed.

"I have as yet to see an opening and have an understanding. Besides Soul Society is now gunning for my death." Asuna said in a depressed tone.

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"Because I am not their idea of a good and proper demi-kami and I do not follow their screwed up rules. It is no matter. I truly do not expect to survive this. I do however expect to put a stop to my enemies before I succumb." She murmured.

"Your words are sickening. Where is your frère?" He demanded.

"Dead. He asked me to do it. He hated me. I understood you see." She said staring through him.

"You are letting her win!" Chrestian cried softly.

"I do not intend to let her win but I am tired too Chrestian. So perhaps when we are done with this venture we can run each other through." Asuna stated barely audible.

"Have you truly lost your will so much?" He asked in an emotional tone.

"I feel as though this thing is a mountain that I cannot pass. I feel as though I should have done something different. I have been the cause of pain to so many people I love. So I suppose I have my lost my will." She said without tone.

"You cannot give up." He said feeling his own despair.

"I think I already have. I am sorry Chrestian. I am no good." She said closing her eyes.

Chrestian watched her and it was obvious that someone or something had to give and a restoration of some kind needed to be done. He truly felt it was up to him and he was a sort of frère to her now and it was his duty to stand by his queen and do whatever it took.

Dictionary of Gaelic terms:

Dia dhuit: hello

dearthair: brother

deirfiúr: sister


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Coming back from emotional hang ups as an old friend from the Sengoku Jidai shows up. Breaking in the newest doctor as things stay peaceful as Asuna is forced into seclusion. A short trip to another land turns into a nightmare as awareness is achieved and more heartache. Thank you for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think.

Difficulty Mounting

He had not seen her since he had broken her hand and her wretched son had broken his pup's heart. Kaya still could not stop cursing Ang Chi. He could not blame her but he stepped into her hospital room and the sight that greeted him was not one he had expected. She was weak and he felt her aura waned. His green eyes were wide and she came to a little. Her eyes were not her normal amber brown but a beautiful soft blue. Geming had thought them lovely before but now they left him speechless. She was tired and totally weary and she only blinked at him.

"Geming." She said very softly.

"Lady Asuna." He said in shock.

"I am quite certain there is no custody dispute between Ang Chi and Kaya now. Is there something I can do for you? Perhaps an old slight; should you like to break my other hand? Nobu is not around to fix it this time." Asuna murmured as her eyes shut.

"Good Kami Asuna. What the hell has happened?" Geming asked ignoring her insults.

"I do not wish to discuss it Geming. I have no wish to delve into my pain and I am not up to discussing the past or my children. Now good day." She said flatly.

"I came from Taiwan and Kami damn it you are going listen." He growled.

His face was almost as red as his hair. She stared up and wondered what in the hell that he had to say that was so important.

"I am broken Geming! Leave me alone!" Asuna shouted.

"Bull shit. You are fucking Lady Asuna. You are depressed. You have issues that way but whatever." He snorted.

"Pardon me? Issues that way? Who the hell are you to come here at all?" She demanded sitting up.

"Just one of your former generals. I am honest enough to tell you the truth and I do not cower before this bitch's might. I might have kissed your ass but only to make you moan." He smirked and with a raised red brow.

"Get out!" She snarled.

"Nope. For once you are gonna listen and you are going to listen to me. You never did in the past but whatever." He said sitting.

"Have you taken an illegal substance?" Asuna asked as he made himself comfortable.

He chuckled and his youkai marking around his eyes were exotic. He was gorgeous and he was arrogant. She noticed several piercings in his ears and his green eyes roved her. His reddish hair was cut shaggy but fell around his shoulders and he looked like a modern punk star almost. He wore a chain like choker and green shirt with faded jeans. Asuna only blinked as she looked at him.

"Too modern for you?" He asked.

"You look different." She admitted.

"Whatever." He snorted.

"You always had to set me off. You never paid attention to my commands and by the Kamis you acted as though you were in charge. You were not!" She growled.

He was up and she was laid flat on the hospital bed. She stared up into his face and he was growling loudly.

"I had made a promise and if you understand that or not then I do not give a shit! You were young; younger than me and had a tendency to get yourself damaged. That stupid stunt with the wraiths and you fell. Of course pretty boy Baku laid you. That ended well did it not?" He said coldly.

"Get off of me!" She said in anger.

"I am sure he loved you but most of those Northern inu were all nice and emotionally hung up and fucked up. Tekeshi spent years practicing shutting everyone out! You went and had to dally with your new general. I was smitten with you like an idiot. You know I still admonish my stupidity? I will cock my head to the side and think, hmm Baku or me. Then I realize you are mentally damaged." He said narrowing his green eyes.

She snarled under her breath and she was good and riled up now. Geming then lowered his lips to add insult to his insults. His lips caught hers and she was surprised and furious. What really made her furious was that she was very much responding to his kiss. He was sin. He was pure and simple sin in the body of an inu Kami. She had dealt with Baku and his wandering eye and she felt as though Geming would have been worse. He snarled and her hospital gown was ripped off. She yelped in old rage at him. He was just pissed and he decided that he had waited too damn long. He had his button fly jeans undone quickly and just kissing her made him ready enough. He had sworn the last time he saw her that she just needed to be bent over like the bitch she was and he had already flipped her. She went to say something scathing and he teased her opening for just a moment. Asuna's breath caught and her sultry moan as he slid in deep made a thrill skirt down his spine. He admonished himself and that whiney, puny Baku had done what he should have done. He should have just rutted her stupid back in that blasted hall in the Western Palace. Geming said nothing because it was making his brain turn to a pile of mushy nothing and his body trembled. His chest was pressed into her back and one arms around her waist as he moved slow and lazily. Asuna was stunned and shocked but the freaking sin was built like one of the masters statues. She screamed out and oh, he felt so good to her traumatized brain. Both of them made insanely obscene noises and passionate smacking of flesh as he finally took what she had dangled and teased. Geming realized that he was going to climax and it was going to be glorious. His fingers slipped through her nether lips and he adjusted his thrusting. She would not accuse of him such selfishness. He refused to hear such a thing and she was gasping and he knew it could be more but she had never allowed it to be. Red inu had been very peace loving and sensual creatures. Creative ways had been done to fornicate and Geming had been endowed with the unusual ability of telepathy and that alone brought on unimaginable pleasures. Alas, he settled for the physical and she bucked her hips as she orgasmed. He did not stop his toying of her nub or his hitting of her treasured spot.

"Geming! Oh Kami Geming, enough please! Nnngggh." She whimpered and trembled as he worked himself to end.

His eyes flashed red and Geming threw his head back and growled out as his testicles drew up and the pleasure raced through him powerfully. He bowed his body as he spilled his seed and she felt the throbbing of that delicious member as he became spent. Asuna's walls were clutching still and he fell back. She fell to her side and her breathing was labored. Geming quickly tucked himself back into his boxers and buttoned his jeans. His brain was still nice and fuzzy as when one had too much sake.

"Clean me." She said suddenly and with such a growl.

"Pardon?" He asked still buzzed.

"Lick me until I am clean." Asuna said glaring at him with oddly colored eyes.

"Take a bath." Geming snickered.

"You fucked me and now I want you to lick me." She said lewdly.

"What you can be lewd? I lick you and you will come again." He smirked.

"Liar." She snorted.

Asuna gasped and he was between her thighs and using his tongue. Her mind surrendered to the blissful madness and she had coaxed him into giving her more. It did not hurt so much when he did such wonderful things with his body. It sure as hell did not hurt when he used his tongue a certain way. She bit her own arm as she screamed and arched her hips. She cursed him in her mind and she was soon too drowsy to care. Geming watched her fall into oblivion and this had been the last thing on his mind but by the Kamis it was awesome.

/

She woke up and she was lying against a hard, bare chest. A blush stained her cheeks and she saw the semi pale flesh of defined pectorals and her eyes drifted down; his stomach was etched and the desire to take her tongue and trace his abs hit her. She grumbled in her mind and she cursed the Kamis for his awesome body. Asuna gulped and he stirred a little and yawned.

"Hey." He muttered.

"Hey? Did I ask you to stay?" Asuna asked.

"Nope but I am not the kind to rut and leave. I am certain you think that but I am not. Tekeshi did raise me after all. You know Kaya was from a one night stand but I raised her." He said stretching.

"How very fatherly of you." She growled.

"Keep it up. I have a mind to tie you up and tongue lash you every which way." Geming threatened.

"Why did you come here after all this time?" She asked in sudden anger.

"Cause. I felt like it. I heard things had gone to shit. There are battles gearing up and I am thinking it would be safer if somehow they took place in the past. You can still do that era jumping crap can you not?"

"Hai I still have access to those with that yoki. What are you suggesting Geming? Luring enemies to the past?" She asked.

"Hai! Simply because there are too many ningen here in this era. We have a good thing going here you know. We have our lives, our schools, even our own clubs, doctors, and youkai councils. I refuse to lose my life now because of some ancient piss ant who has a grudge." He shrugged.

"Hai. It can be good here but it is needed with peace." She acknowledged.

"So you are gonna have to take us back and I mean back Suna. I still practice in my dojo every day. Never was defeated in battle." He said bluntly and with crossed arms.

"I defeated you in a spar!" She growled.

"I let you win." Geming grinned.

"Excuse me? Because I had been ill or because I was a girl?" Asuna asked in a furious tone.

"Would you not like to know?" He chuckled as he got up and grabbed his tee shirt.

"I hate you!" She screamed.

"Uh huh." He smirked.

"Get out!" Asuna yelled.

"Sure thing sweet heart." He said and he suddenly stole a kiss.

She snarled in righteous fury and the idea of taking Konkisaiga and beating his bare ass entered her mind and for some reason the idea turned her on more than anything.

Asuna was going to kill the red inu. She decided it on her third day back at her penthouse and they worked out plans to draw their enemies back. Eyal, Amedeo, and Julianus had actually routed Ayille and it astonished her that the black basilisk was quite talented at warfare and Amedeo was showing his true colors as well. She could see his face and how proud he was to be on a battlefield again and not having to compete with her. She had thrown a jar of massage cream at his head. Amedeo had caught it and blown her a kiss. She had snarled at him in return. Julianus had not been around at that moment and she was getting crazy with her confinement. Geming never asked and he would come and go as he pleased. She had gone to her kitchen to get herself something to drink and he made some sarcastic comment that she in turn had retorted to. She ended up on her kitchen counter with her glass overturned and Geming between her thighs and his lips attacking hers. When they had become lovers she had no clue but he just did whatever came to his mind. Asuna was asleep on her sofa and he was plotting on a laptop. She was deeply asleep and the Ramanga attack had taken much out of her he noticed. She was also on powerful drugs to keep her from going into labor at the moment. Geming watched her and he shoved down his annoying attraction for her and her yukata was a little open. Geming could freely admit to himself that her breasts were perfect. They were enough to make lesser men slobber and the soldiers used to talk about trying to catch a peek of her naked. If she had known half the stuff her men had thought about her then she would have been pissed. They respected her no doubt; admired her power too but most of them thought it was not right that such a beautiful bitch led an army. Most of them had stated that a bitch that pretty was meant to be fucked and well. Most had been at least envious of Yuudai. Geming had been jealous of Yuudai and then Baku. He really hated the golden bastard. To him he had appeared all innocence and sweetness. He knew the other general's penchant for wine and later on flesh of onna. The red had pined away for her and she chose a snot nosed brat over him. That had rankled his soul. Now here he was just doing whatever seemed or felt right and he chose to hell with consequences. She stirred in her sleep a little and she whispered the bug's name. Geming knew the spider had been a good man. He had been a very good man and he felt for her in her loss. He moved over closer to her face and stared at her full pink mouth.

"I have been insanely in love with you for centuries." He confessed softly.

Asuna still slept and his green eyes drank in her form. Geming leaned in closer and barely touched his lips to hers. He grew bolder and slowly sucked her bottom lip and she moaned in a tiny whimper. Asuna's eyes opened slowly and she saw him in front of her face. He was also being tender which did not seem like him but Geming kissed her with more purpose and she moaned softly. He stopped kissing her and made himself pull back.

"What was that?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Nothing. Do not expect too much of it." He snapped.

"Tekeshi did not beat you enough." She snorted.

"Really? Were you there?" He retorted.

She grew angry and she sat up. Her yukata fell open but she really did not care. She tackled him and he yelled as she fought him to his stomach and she did exactly what she had thought of at the hospital. She let her fang appear and she whacked his backside soundly with it. Geming was stunned by the action and she did it again.

"I am not an errant pup!" Geming snarled.

"Really? Could have fooled me!" She snickered.

Whack! She hit his backside again and he snarled in annoyance. She used her blade quickly and cut his shirt wide open in the back. She let Konkisaiga fall to the floor and he groaned as he felt lips on the back of his neck and to his ear. It fully occurred to him that this bitch was a kinky little thing and he was hot in his own skin. He grabbed an arm and tackled her to the floor and got her yukata off. His open palm collided with her pert butt and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"You hit me!" Asuna accused.

"You started it." He smirked.

He smacked her bare ass again and she bit her lip. The minx was just that; a minx. He doubted she showed her kinky, wild nature to Tekeshi. He was a very loving man and this bitch was an obnoxious and sexy beast. They were snarling and growling suddenly and she was standing on her knees and he did the same. She began fumbling at his jeans and he was breathing harder as he brutally kissed at her lips and their teeth clacked. Very soon he was undone and his erection was hard as hell and she was wild. Asuna forced herself away from him and she quickly devoured the head of his cock. Geming would have collapsed if he did not have his manhood in this bitch's mouth. For her part she was being wicked and she dug at his slit with her tongue.

"Fuck!" He cursed as the jolt shot through him.

Asuna let his length go and she stared up at him. Geming was flushed, undone. Cut and ripped like the soldier he had been and would be again. His green eyes blazed and the outer edge of his iris burned red. His inu taiyoukai markings around his eyes made him sexier and that much more modern. She flattened him onto his back but he fought her but she used her considerable mental yoki to hold him down. He was in his inner beast and the bitch needed to bare her neck and be fucked. He bucked his hips fighting her hold and Geming saw her spread his thighs wide. He growled and barked at her and her face turned red. Inu…this was inu and it made her crazy but crazy good; crazy great. She used her tongue and she licked at and tasted around his entrance. He could not take a deep breath. This was not him but by the damn Kamis she made it feel good. She made it feel great.

"Aggh!" Geming snarled as her tongue probed.

She continued to use her tongue to loosen and bring him close to something. Geming raked his clawed hand through his fiery hair and he was cursing. He was not gentle in his language. He was coarse and he spoke like a soldier did.

"Shit! Oh fucking Kamis!" He gasped in air as it seemingly went scarce.

She grinned; she was euphoric. Making this arrogant piece of inu hunk insane with base need was making her century. His mind was curling in on itself. His body was losing all control as she finally slipped a single finger into him. He lifted his head enough to stare at her with naked need in his eyes. The predatory smirk told him much. It fully occurred to him in that moment that she knew what her soldiers had thought and he watched her lick her lips.

"Are you quite done making me slobber and dribble?" He asked with a rather beastly voice.

"Oh shut the fuck up Geming!" She hissed.

She slipped another finger into him and curled against his prostate and she quickly swallowed his cock. Geming made a plaintive whine in the native inu tongue and it was filthy. It was so utterly raunchy, dirty that she jerked off of his maleness and sank her fangs into his femoral artery. Geming gasped and then she swallowed his cock again. Blood oozed from the fang marks and she was wicked. She was so wicked but it was so freaking right and good. Damn good and when his body surrendered and the blood roared in his ears and his inner mental world shrunk to a blinding, tiny light: Geming actually released a very long canine whine that was loud as his seed exploded from him and the clawing of his gut eased as his end brought release and exhaustion. He felt as though he had been destroyed and somehow rebuilt. He was laid out on her floor near her couch, utterly naked and debauched just having had the best orgasm he had ever had and Geming desperately sought sleep or something akin; like a coma. His eyes slipped closed and he passed out. Asuna leered over him and smirked widely.

"Got you!" She whispered gleefully.

She had to go back to the hospital for a checkup and the poor inu boy as she called him was blushing and getting redder by the second. She was smirking at him and he was using the ultrasound to look at her babes. Neil thought he was going to burst into a white hot and blue flame.

"Is it hot in here?" He mumbled.

"Not certain Doctor Terner. Are you unwell?" She asked with an almost lecherous grin.

"Can I ask a really stupid question?" Neil asked in English.

"Ask away." She said smiling at him.

He heart stuttered and he could swear he was going to get a raging hard on and need to find a utility closet. Mortals were not quite this pretty or smell this good. She was sensuous, erotic, and just fucking gorgeous. His kid brothers would love to take her picture just to have something to fantasize with. Asuna busted out laughing and then the poor boy almost fled. She moved swiftly and caught his arm.

"I cannot shield. I am not a tai whatever." He breathed hard.

"Taiyoukai. It means great demon. Truly?" She asked breathing along his ear and neck.

"Oh hell." He moaned softly.

"How old are you?" Asuna asked in a husky tone.

"Two hundred four." Neil almost whimpered.

"Young." She smiled at him.

"You know you're torturing me." He accused.

"Torturing you?" She asked innocently.

"Nanami is gorgeous and I used to crush on her but you are what we call a MILF." He said bluntly.

He was so red and breathing so hard. She heard in his head what it meant and she dissolved into giggles. Neil was mortified and tried to break her hold on him. Asuna leaned forward and hovered her lips over his and he quit breathing.

"Should you like to? Fuck me I mean?" Asuna said crassly.

"Awe shit. Let me go." He said in a jumble of embarrassed words.

"Let you go? Why would I do that when you are so fresh?" She asked licking his lips.

"Oh hell. I am, I mean I need. PLEASE!" Neil cried.

"Please what?" She asked softly.

"Let me go." He almost whimpered.

"Have you ever been pursued by another inu?" Asuna asked licking along his jaw.

"No. Oh God. Oh holy God." He said trying to keep a clear head and blood from his groin.

He cried out again and she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he moaned loudly. Her mind was bent and he was so sweet. He was so young and her brain switched off. She wondered at Nanami by bringing such a pretty young man near her. It was like dangling raw meat in front of her beast. Neil was kissed so beyond utterly stupid and he honestly thought for half a second that he was truly fucked and not necessarily in a good way. Her tongue did a little thing along his and then traced his palate. He damn near fell and she pulled her lips away slowly.

"You are uncomfortable." She whispered.

"Huh?" Neil asked confused.

"Your phallus is very hard and you have a wet spot on your trousers." Asuna smirked.

"Oh God." He groaned in utter mortification.

She reached into and quickly unzipped his pants and she smiled when she felt boxers. She began to gently kiss and suck on his neck and she made a ring with her thumb and forefinger. Neil Terner was being masturbated by a really gorgeous and seriously sexy female dog demon.

"Been awhile since I have and oh holy crap. Feels so damn amazing." He whimpered.

"Ningen?" She asked nipping his juncture harder.

"Yeah. Oh please! Harder. Please harder." He begged.

She wrapped her fingers around him and yanked his cock perfectly. Her rhythm was perfect and the pressure perfect. What set him off was when she bit him. Nothing in all his studies or experience allowed for her bite and he yelped then moaned as his dick twitched and spilled his semen. She was sucking on the wound to take in some blood and he was in a blissed out state. Asuna finally released his throat and he stared out with a dazed look on his face.

"Please take your time." Asuna murmured lifting her hand and licking it suggestively.

"Oh man." He said feeling a little unkempt and filthy.

"Need a shower?" She inquired.

"Yeah." He said running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I have never seen claws so short." She murmured lifting his fingers to stare and she sucked one into her mouth.

"It helps me blend. I swear you're a succubus." He groaned.

"I am." She smiled widely.

"Huh?" Neil asked stupidly.

"Hai. I am for real. They are real demons. Now a shower." She said porting them to Karakura Town.

She walked him to her bathroom in her mansion and his eyes were wide. Nanami had said they were rich but this was out of his sphere. She slowly stripped him and he was still dazed.

"So Doctor Terner speak." She commanded.

"What about?" He said even dizzier.

Her shower was huge. Her bathroom alone was almost as big as his studio apartment had been back in New York City. His blushed extended down his neck and his family were just normal middle class Americans albeit a little fuzzy sometimes. They paid taxes, went to work, participated in car pools, and changed form every so often when they got really pissed off or wanted some raw deer meat. As far as he knew almost everyone's parents got furry, right? She dissolved into giggles again and he was so different from what she knew. Asuna proceeded to wash him and guided his gold head under a shower head. Neil could swear her hands were everywhere and he was trembling wherever those hands went. He logically knew that since he was male that he was supposed to react to stimulation but reacting to Nanami's mom was like holy hell, oh shit, and dear God. Nanami was something gorgeous and oh he had it bad in medical school but she had been head over heels in love with her roommate Tomoharu. Now he found out that Nanami was married and had kids. She was involved with a being called a wraith and she now drank blood. She had teased him that working at a hospital was great. Neil had been stunned. Now he was in the shower with her mother and he was getting way too aroused again and Asuna suddenly shoved him against the shower wall and her kiss was heated and delicious. She enjoyed his mental banter. She enjoyed his honest reactions and she enjoyed his very blunt thoughts and coarseness when aroused. Asuna turned the shower off and she ported them to her bed. Neil yelped and his stomach rolled. He got a really good look at her naked body and she bent to begin licking at his neck and down his chest. His eyes shut and he was moaning as her lips dragged across his chest and she latched onto a flat nipple. He gasped and had to hypervenelate as she slipped fangs into him. Mortals did not have sex like this and he was suddenly spinning in his head. Asuna ended dragging her lips down his chest to his belly and she dipped her tongue into his belly button. He was panicking and he lifted his head to stare and she watched him.

"If you should like I will not use my mouth this time." She said smiling and licking her lips.

"Demon women do that?" He asked sputtering.

"Hai." Asuna smiled softly.

"This time?" Neil asked confused.

She decided enough talk and she climbed into his lap. His eyes widened and his head fell back as she climbed into his lap. She eased him into her and he was a very vocal lover. His moans went straight to her groin and he was panting as she sat there.

"Not used to. Feels awesome. You feel so go-ood." He said in a broken way.

"You have never been within an inu onna; even an onna in part, inu?" She asked surprised.

"No." He grunted as she shifted.

"Welcome to Japan." She smirked.

"Need move. So tight." He whispered.

"Stay like this. Feel. I need this." Asuna said running her hands through his short blonde hair.

"Nanami's dad?" He gasped very quietly.

"Dead." She said quickly.

He felt like an idiot and like a kid but he decided to quit acting liking a shy little boy and he wrapped his arms around her upper body. Neil wrapped his lips around a pink tip and groaned as tasted and licked. It was so good and he gave up pretense. He was already buried to the hilt and suckling her like his life depended upon it. Asuna was groaning softly and enjoying his mounting passion. He gave up her breast and he felt something stir in him that he rarely felt. Asuna felt his inner nature stir and it was almost thrilling. Neil groaned and whined as he wanted her to move now! He wanted to thrust wildly and by God, he wanted to sample her juncture. He began sucking and licking at her throat. She moaned and he became more aggressive. It was awesome really and he actually pulled her off of him and Asuna was a little surprised but he licked and nipped at a breast and his lips grazed down. She had caught his eyes and they were burning. Neil could smell her and he wanted to lick the hell out of that smell. He moved her thighs apart and she moaned as he ran his tongue along her inner thigh. Her eyes were changing slowly and she shifted her hips as he buried his lips and nose into her most intimate area. Neil was actually growling and groaning as he stated sweet and musky. One did not tell one's friends that growling and snarling was really quite normal and that he liked to lick a whole lot. He also could not explain that he could not get really _too_ excited because he might bit someone's ear or become knotted up if he became overly hot and bothered. Nope he could not tell his human friends any of this as he would occasionally go to a bar after a particularly hard day in the emergency department. They all just thought of him as plain old Neil. Doctor Terner was a genius; a really pretty and gorgeous nerd but hey, a nerd nonetheless. He would smile and shrug as he would pull a save from a seemingly impossible cardiac repair or other trauma but his nurses would talk. He of course heard them. He was so quick and just plain blessed by Heaven they had decided. He had wanted to laugh and say that he was a rather an ordinary dog. Plain old, run of the mill, nothing special dog demon. Now that was a conversation starter at Christmas. Asuna laughed and laughed at his mental conversation and she suddenly hauled him up and kissed him mentally blank again. He decided her really liked how she enjoyed tasting herself. That was hot he decided and she was kissing him when he slipped back into her. He whined and moaned as he moved and she met it. Her own growls were getting him hotter. Neil blushed at thinking all this and knowing she "heard" it. He began a pace that no human woman could have handled and oh it was so good. It felt so God awful amazing to feel and he was panting harder as he allowed himself to truly be whom and what he was. Asuna felt a particularly strong and massive orgasm building. She was surprised and he moved his hand between them. The beautiful creature under him began gasping and whining as the blossom began to spread and she was gasping harder. She pressed her forehead to his and his eyes widened as he felt something entirely different. It was a pull on only what he could call his demon energies. It did not hurt and in fact it was like a particularly nice tug on one's cock. A jolt really and with suddenness she snapped. Asuna's body bowed and she snarled out as her claws dug in and he whined but those energies slammed right into him and obviously her. He buried his face into her should and nipped at her juncture as the orgasm was so freaking intense and it just did not seem to stop. He was still gasping as he finally stopped throbbing and jerking and she had a beautiful look on her face. He wanted to sleep; recognized the need to pass out.

"You actually and truly eat another during sex?" He asked breathless.

"I have never heard it put that way but in a sense hai." She actually blushed.

"Do me a favor and if I have to die; screw me to death?" Neil actually teased.

Asuna again busted out laughing and she really, really liked him. He had no clue what that meant but intercourse was awesome and this had been awesome. He gingerly pulled back and fell to his back.

"I was still on shift at the hospital. I should probably get back in a bit. Man that was great." He mumbled.

"You American youkai are so funny." Asuna smiled.

"Oh there are tons of us actually but the USA is huge and we all know about each other and stuff but there are just so many more mortals. Anyway I would wager a bet that a bunch like Sunday football and doing really normal shit. This stuff over is way over our heads." He yawned.

"How very different. We should talk more. You make me laugh." She smiled and laid her head against his chest

He did not know how to take that. He really did not know a lot about her. They fell asleep in the afterglow of a very nice afternoon encounter.

For this moment while she had to let some of her other men take the lead and beat back her enemies; Asuna began to find purpose and enjoy her life a little again. Gwydion came and went and he was training Osamu and Maec in their previously ekimmu powers. Chrestian came and went too. She figured out that he was in cahoots with Eyal and Grigory. They all kept busy fighting back ekimmu, shinigami, and Ramanga alike. She fully realized what she had at her disposal and it was incredible. They were sheltering and protecting her right now and she was looking at her cell phone and land line phone bills. Her men were talking to each other. It was amazing really. Geming came and went as he pleased still and he felt like taking her against a wall, the floor, her table, or her bed…well he did. He never asked nor did he say anything beyond his normal arrogant responses. It became a game who could give the other the most mind numbing releases. So far she was winning. Asuna smirked to herself as she flipped through her magazine at the hospital while she was given an IV full of all kinds of stuff Nanami said. She had explained basilisk physiology demanded more from her body so they gave her extra stuff for the babes. She was also told the further along she got that she would have to cut back on her personal life. Asuna had stuck her tongue out at Shinobu. Her doctor son witnessed his mother smile a genuine smile and he felt happy. Shinobu slid in next to his sister who was drinking her blood in an insulated coffee mug like he did.

"What's up big brother?" She asked.

"Doctor Terner?" He asked smiling.

"Oh he stays busy as hell. He studies a whole lot and has been seeing a ton of patients. He is good is he not?" Nanami smiled.

"He sure gets flustered around Haha." Shinobu snickered.

"Hai. Poor guy." Nanami smiled.

Neil was reading as he walked by and he had a cup of coffee in hand. He walked right past them without even looking up.

"Can you imagine being mentally deaf?" The elder brother asked.

"Oh Kamis. I think I would rather die." She shuddered.

Doctor Terner walked to check on the patient that he dreaded and died to see. They had not repeated the act of passion that had given him plenty of wild dreams for days. He came in and set down his volume and coffee. He walked to her IV and checked her vitals as Asuna watched him.

"I wish you to tell me about your family. Where are they from?"Asuna demanded.

"Oh. My family? Well I was born in Pennsylvania and went to Harvard. My dad is an exec for a steel company and my mother is a homemaker." He shrugged.

"Names?" She asked.

"Dana and Steven Terner." Neil said writing on her chart.

"Siblings?" She inquired.

"Several kid brothers. My grandparents live in Michigan and well our system is to move a lot. Make sense?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"So we make it work. We have the pack mentality and all but pups get shipped between family members to keep our secret. It has worked for awhile and if need be we move." He shrugged.

"How very odd." She said watching him.

"Naw. It seems that way. We don't have any lands set aside where we can go and hang, you know?" Neil shrugged.

"It seems it works well enough. Neil?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?" He asked meeting her eyes.

He was surprised to hear his given name from her lips and she beckoned him over. He neared her and his heart was beating out of control. Asuna pulled him forward and kissed him. He felt silly but he responded. Neil could not help it and the chart clattered to the floor. His hands became buried in her long silver hair and he was moaning softly. He had to take in oxygen and he rasped as she kissed at the corner of his lips and along his cheek.

"Shit." He whispered.

"Hai?" She asked softly.

"What is this? I mean I took psyche classes when I was in school and all." Neil said shutting his warm brown eyes.

"You think I am so overwhelmed in grief that I use you?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. I mean I am being a moron and I should say use away but I normally don't just sleep around, you know?" He said softly.

"Perhaps in a way I use you but not what you think. You make me laugh and I forget to hurt. Nobu and I were mated four centuries. I gave him five and raised his eldest son. I am truly what the legends say and I have a huge family. I have many mates and lovers but I love my strange and weird set up and I only wish to forget the pain I feel when I am forced to face reality. You are not from this area or this tragedy. Your general air makes me happy. It makes me happy to think that your family is happy." She said being honest and her eyes watered.

"Oh. I'm an asshole. I'm sorry." He blushed madly.

"No you are not. You are not and you are not a nerd either. Who comes up with these words?" Asuna asked.

"No idea." He laughed.

She leaned in and kissed his lips again. He groaned softly and it was such a slow and erotic kiss. He groaned and he was again tight in his khaki pants and wanting relief.

"Am I done with this?" She asked irritated.

"Not really." He groaned softly.

She lifted her hand and the door slammed shut. His eyes widened and he was surprised. She met his eyes and hers were green.

"Will you do something for me Neil?" She husked.

"I suppose." Neil replied in awe.

"Since I am not done with this stupid thing." She intoned.

She slid a chair across the floor with a wave of her mind and he collapsed back into it. He stared at one of the most powerful demons he knew.

"Please touch yourself." Asuna whispered and licked her lips.

"Whoa." He said blinking and shocked.

"Please?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh God." He said redder then hell and he shut his eyes a second.

"Okay." He nodded.

Neil felt raw and exposed but he unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers. He could see her eyes burn emerald green and he watched her pink tongue licked her lips.

"Don't look at me like that." He gasped.

"Like what?" She asked surprised.

"Like you're gonna devour me." Neil said hotter than anything.

"I do. I want to devour you." Asuna said growling softly

He had no idea why he was going along with this insanity but he did pull out his own length and she almost purred. Soon his fist was moving along and he was groaning and shifting in the chair. She was bothered and she wanted to be kneeling in front of him and swallow him. This was not what a doctor did but then he was not a normal doctor and she was so not a normal patient. She grew irritated and she jerked her IV out. She was out of the bed and in front of him in a second. Neil cried out as she took him in her mouth. He whimpered and began to perspire heavily as she laved her tongue up and down his shaft.

"My God." He moaned.

"Hai. Cry out more. Your words make me crazy." She whispered as she licked and sucked gently.

"Awe hell yes!" Neil shook.

He was raw and he had made himself vulnerable. Asuna moved so should could ease him down her throat. Neil was paralyzed in pleasure and she used her tongue to tease the vein underneath and swirl around his head. She wanted more of him and she wanted to make the young inu doctor wild in passion. She yanked at his pants and she came off his cock for a moment. She was mumbling in Japanese about how perfect and delicious he looked. She murmured how pretty he was. Neil burned brighter red as he understood the broken tongue and she pulled on his pants. She exposed him fully and she almost attacked his ball sac but he shook as she sucked one into her mouth. No woman had done this to him and he was losing his mind. Asuna was going feral and he truly tasted so good as she repeated her roll suck action. His hands gripped the arms of the chair and he was bordering on something and he was trying so hard to be quiet. He lifted his own wrist and bit in as he shouted. She released his other testicle and slowly swallowed his well formed cock. Most male inu had much to be proud of. It was their species and most were cocky as hell about it. Asuna knew enough about most men and they prided themselves on their phalluses. Of course she was not arguing when she loved to make them insane with need and more. Neil was rolling his head side to side and she wanted to see how much experience the young doctor had. She shut her eyes as she slowly licked, swirled, sucked around his maleness. She let her yoki go and he whined. He prayed and he suddenly broke out in another cold sweat as he felt the most amazing pleasure deep within.

"You are and my…holy shit!" He keened out.

She refused to stop because she was going to have his ultimate pleasure and by his words and straining; it would be utter glory. He let his head fall back and this woman was making his heart skip beats and he wanted to kiss her. He wanted and that scared him. Neil was feeling blindsided by so much sensation and she was not holding him back. The young inu could feel the pressure in his back and the pleasure around his cock and she was rolling his stones. It just was too much and so awesome. His body trembled in his cold sweat and his short immaculate claws gouged the wood arms of his chair. Asuna could taste his clear pre-come and he was weeping. He was too good she decided. He was like an exquisite delicacy and she could feel his stones draw up a little. His thighs were tense and his noises were primitive.

"I..I am…oh my God. Yes! Yes!" He nearly screamed.

Neil's eyes were red and his body bathed in sweat as she held his hips hard as he felt his soul drain away. She was so utterly greedy about his climax and she finally released his flaccid length. His breathing was hard and his eyes had rolled back in his head.

"Neil?" Asuna asked as she kissed his thigh.

"Yeah?" He managed.

"I want you." She said in a rather beastly way.

"Thought you just did." Neil replied looking down.

"So good." She whispered getting into face.

Asuna invaded his lips and it was odd. She was very much ruled by her demonic sides. It was good he agreed but his doctor training kicked in.

"Cannot. You need that medicine and I need to restart that IV. Sorry. God knows I would love to but can't." He said suddenly picking her up.

It was almost comical with his pants around his ankles and her in his arms but he tried to keep his dignity. He casually pulled his pants up and she had her arms crossed. She looked seriously pissed off but her eyes followed his movements. He washed his hands well and forced himself back into a professional mode and she glared at him. He figured she wanted her own end but she did not need it. He was not nearly as forceful as Nobu but he was most definitely thinking as stubbornly as her kumo mate did.

"I cannot?" Asuna demanded.

"Look. You need just a little longer for these little ones. Be a good girl and soon enough. I am sure you can handle it." He said softly.

She growled low and he restarted her IV with a fresh needle and taped it in place. He picked up her chart and she was literally glaring at him as if he was a devil.

"I have a couple other patients. See you." Neil said casually.

She bit her lips and he intended to play it like that did he, she asked herself. Well she had news for Neil Terner. She always got what she wanted.

"Okay buddy. Spill it." Nanami said sitting down across from him.

"Huh?" He asked stupidly.

"Nurses told me she heard really obscene shouts coming from my Haha's room. Saw you come out a little bit later. She heard, holy shit and oh my god. All in English mind you." She said smirking as she grabbed a spoon and ate some of his ice cream.

"Nanami!" He growled.

"Well?" She said licking the spoon.

"We don't do this stuff over there!" Neil snapped.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Never met my Haha either. Dude, she is an empusae and inu mix. They don't come any hornier and randy then those two species." She snickered.

"How in the hell am I supposed to talk about this with you of all people?" He asked red faced.

"Um well. You're gorgeous. You're smart and unclaimed. Haha is what Haha does." Nanami laughed wildly at her little joke.

"She is your mother!" He said throwing up his hands.

"And I am just like her." She stated.

"Huh?" He asked surprised.

"Look. She is a little happy right now. Chichi's death rocked her badly. Back when the species were still really divided Haha lived as a kumo queen. Her name was Ayana. She had a healer mate named Nagaharu. Well the ningen stormed the castle at Matsuyame and killed Nagaharu whilst Ayana was pregnant with Jouichi. Anyway their souls found each other again. It was really hush hush and naughty back then but she took my Chichi and mated him. She is an odd mix, okay? It's normal for us and she has a few guys that shake her and rock her foundation and my Chichi was one of them. I see it in her face and she feels lost. I felt that way when Tomoharu died." She said standing.

"He died?" He asked shocked horribly.

"Yeah years ago. Killed by some ningen punks. I wasn't right for awhile." She said looking away.

"Oh Nanami! I had no idea. I thought you two just didn't get together or something." Neil said feeling horrid.

"Shredded aorta. Anyway but I finally got my head back and started acting like me." Nanami shrugged.

"You are married to?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Jao. Sung Jao Li actually. Yeah I am married in this world to Ishida Ryuken but we have a divorce in the works. Still great friends but no time for each other." She shrugged.

"Wow." He said surprised.

"Yeah Jao should be here later. We have two sons and a daughter." She smiled.

"I am happy for you." Neil said bowing his head.

Her Shouten husband did appear and he looked tired. She frowned and he looked around.

"Lady Asuna still here?" He asked gently.

"Hai Jao. Why?" Nanami asked.

"Those blasted corporeal bat things attacked us." He said shaking his head.

"HOW?" She asked horrified.

"Sanra tr'Awnhi." Jao answered.

"Oh shit. Haha is going to be pissed." She replied.

"Well we have injured coming in. Lei being one." He answered walking with her.

"Oh she is really going to be pissed." Nanami cried.

"Lei and Yhea killed a Ramanga and it was the oddest thing. Yhea had that fang that looks like hers. Nami?" Jao said looking fearful.

Nanami, Jao, and Neil ran towards an aura that was outrageously powerful. Neil's breath was stolen when he saw a huge bat like creature and Asuna's eyes were a mix of green-blue. She held out her hand and he watched as a sword appeared and her aura around her flared.

"Die!" The beast roared.

"Oh Kamis." Nanami cried.

"Get out of here!" Asuna yelled.

Nanami backed up and shoved Jao and Neil too. Shifting in at that moment was Amedeo, Julianus, Gabrielus, and Valerian. Another Ramanga appeared as well and Amedeo moved swiftly. He grabbed Asuna and dragged her kicking and screaming away. Eyal brought up the straggler position and he thrust his hand out and Julianus cut him. The black basilisk thrust and said some incantation quickly. The Ramanga burst into flames from within and it shrieked horribly. Neil covered his ears and was startled.

"Femmina!" Amedeo stated looking down at her.

"You ask me not to interfere in your fights, do not interfere in mine!" She snarled at him.

"Well beloved you carry mio figlio. So si, I will interfere. Love you!" He said kissing her nose and he stepped forward.

"Asshole! Arrogant shit!" She screamed.

"Love it when you are violent darling." He said bowing.

There was a pile of ash and Asuna neared it. She was shaking and very upset.

"It would not be..?" She mumbled unable to say the name.

"We have not seen him no femmina." Julianus said kneeling by her.

"If you find him then I will do it." She said suddenly weeping.

"Si femmina. I understand." He nodded in sympathy.

Julianus had resumed a very leadership role and Amedeo was very much his equal. They fought well together and anticipated each other. He had trained his son well and he seemed thrilled to prove his prowess with a blade. Julianus wished he could tell his mio figlio that Asuna wept and raged because she loved him desperately and did not wish his death. The young black could tell another loss would destroy her. Amedeo was special to her. He also knew he had that same distinction. He also wondered if she thought of them as almost one person. They heard shrieking and fighting in another room and they ran. Amedeo laid eyes on a male he had never before seen and he had fiery red hair with intense green eyes. He recognized an inu and the man had a katana with a black guard and wrapped in ebony silk.

" Tatakikowasu." Geming growled out.

His weapon went straight through the head of a Ramanga in true form and the beast crystallized and shattered on the red's command. Asuna's mouth dropped open and he stepped back. He looked at Asuna and he bowed to her.

"Lady Asuna." He said formally.

"Geming. You never did that, that is to say, I never saw you do that in battle." She stuttered.

"You never fought beside me long enough. I told you I was worthy of the West." He said walking past her.

"Femmina who is that?" Amedeo demanded.

"He was my general when I ruled Shanghai." She said.

Neil was getting all kinds of information and he was shocked to see another inu and this man was strong as hell. Geming looked down at the golden inu and he wore a doctor's coat.

"Sew me up doc." Geming stated flatly.

"Ye-es." Neil stated with a tremble in his voice.

"Where'd you find the kid Asuna?" The red asked.

"He is an inu doctor from the United States. We needed help here." She said walking past.

"Haha go lay down. Hurry up Neil. We have injured coming in to the emergency room." Nanami said.

"Yes." He nodded.

Geming followed Nanami and the crew went down to the emergency department. Asuna saw Yhea and Lei and both were banged up, bitten, and smirking meanly. She was exasperated and she went to them. Neil had a long night and he helped do some major repairs to some odd demons. He proved his brilliance under pressure and he was yelling out short orders in Japanese. Within a few hours they had those wounded from the battle mostly fixed. They had only lost two patients and Nanami had whispered they were Jing clan members but not of the family. It was sad but Asuna could deal. He was overwhelmed and he saw the woman he was a mess about sleeping in a wheel chair and she was leaning against a linen cart.

"Mam?" He gently shook her.

"Hmm?" Asuna asked coming to.

"You need to get home and put those feet up." He commanded gently.

"Hai." She nodded.

Neil was exhausted and needed a stiff drink he decided. She stood up slowly and she ported them. They appeared in her Tokyo penthouse and she went to her couch and fell on it in exhaustion.

"Is this close to where I am staying?" Neil asked.

"Same building. Top floor but you can stay here if you like." She murmured.

"Naw. I just thought I would ask." He said raking a hand through his hair.

"Sake in the fridge. It will help you relax." Asuna mumbled.

"Okay." He nodded.

He went to her fridge and opened it. He found the sake and he looked over at her.

"It can be drunk either chilled or heated. I prefer both." She replied.

"This is fine. I am usually a beer kind of guy." He shrugged.

Asuna got up and she got him a sake saucer and he looked at it funny.

"What's that for?" He asked.

She chuckled and she poured some sake into it.

"Now you say kanpai." She commanded.

"We say bottoms up." Neil smiled.

"Well?" Asuna asked him.

He downed the sake and it burned so good going down. She poured him more and he muttered "kanpai". She had given him Taiwanese sake and soon the poor young doctor was sloshed and she led him to her couch. She fully expected one of her mates to pop in so she would be alone in bed. She wanted Neil to get used to her and she fully expected to see Amedeo or even Geming. She truly did not expect to see them both. Geming walked right in first and he saw the young doctor and smelled the alcohol.

"Poor kid. He is not used to all this." He smirked.

"Do not belittle him!" She snarled.

"I was not. Takes guts to work in that place. Question is the kid staying?" He asked curious.

"I do not know. Life is slower over there for youkai." She replied.

"No kidding." He said pressing her against a wall.

"They have said no more rutting." Asuna murmured against his mouth.

"Well shit. What fun is that?" Geming asked smirking.

He picked her up and used his body to hold her up. He slipped his tongue and he kissed her and she moaned softly. Neither inu was totally aware and Amedeo cleared his throat. He knew he had not liked the red haired inu and he was suppressing his growls.

"Amedeo?" She asked dumbly.

"Si. Pardon me whatever the fuck your name is but she is my wife, si?" He said barely containing his anger.

"That's nice buddy. She has several of those or did you not get the message?" Geming asked.

"Si. I got the message so this is my message to you!" Amedeo snarled and he actually punched the red in the jaw.

Asuna yelped a little and she watched Amedeo jump Geming. Both men began growling and snarling. She honestly thought it was a situation where Amedeo recognized another arrogant jack ass and did not want jack ass competition. They were punching and hissing wildly and the inu princess made up her mind and she went to Neil who was blinking in his drunkenness and she whispered in his ear. He mentally imagined his apartment and she ported out with him.

Neil woke up the next morning with a horrible headache and the woman he just could not extract himself from. He managed to get up and he was shaky. He went to his kitchen and made a nasty concoction for his hang over. He downed it and he was startled by her watching him. She moved to him and she did not wait. She sank her fangs into his neck and he was unable to make a sound or move. He shut his eyes and his headache was gone and he was so filled with massive lust. She pulled back and her lips were stained claret and he blinked.

"My head does not hurt." He muttered.

"You intend to return?" Asuna asked.

"To the US? Yeah." Neil said looking down.

"It was good to meet you then." She said stepping back.

"I have like a bunch of medical books and personal stuff back in New York City. I just need to get it. I intend to stay here awhile." He blushed.

"Oh." She said beaming.

"Yeah. I need to head over there today. My lease is up soon and all. I gotta figure out what to do with my car." He muttered.

"You drive?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. I mean I can't do the nifty teleporting thing." Neil said blushing madly.

"What manner of car? One of my sons drives and Aston Martin." She said blinking.

"Holy shit!" He said dropping his jaw.

"It must be an expensive vehicle." Asuna laughed.

"Uh yeah." The young inu said with wide eyes.

"You will do financially well here I assure you. Do you have medical school debt?" She asked bluntly.

"Yeah. I work like a well a dog to pay it off." He said blushing yet again.

"It will be taken care of." She nodded.

"Holy cow. You don't have to. I mean I take care of myself." Neil said stepping past her.

"I prefer if you worried about your current life and not how your bills are going to be paid Doctor Terner. It is a fair and acceptable arrangement." Asuna stated raising a brow.

"Yeah. Okay. Mind porting me over there so I can figure some stuff out?" He said shoving hands into his pocket.

"Not an issue." She nodded.

She made arrangements to port him within an hour and she found Amedeo in her bed and Geming on her couch. Both were covered in bruises and cuts as she walked into her closet.

"Was it necessary to act like an ass?" Asuna demanded as she yanked jeans from a hanger.

She was undressing at that moment and Amedeo saw her belly. His eyes widened and he climbed out of the bed. He knelt before her and he began to kiss her now round stomach.

"This will not get you out of trouble!" She growled.

"You are so beautiful femmina! You look as beautiful as you carry mio figlio. You are stunning. My Papa says the same. That night affected him and me. We love you. We need you." He said still kissing her belly.

"Why do you have to be such an arrogant jerk sometimes?" She whined.

"Why do you have to be protective of me?" He asked with smoldering eyes.

"Because I love your stupid butt." She growled.

"Same reason." He murmured kissing her suggestively over and over.

"You got mad when I said you were good at that but you are, okay?" She sputtered.

"Si. So are you. I am glad we divorced and then remarried. I am glad you took me that night. I am glad you brought my Papa back to me. I am so in love with you and I love you as you are." He said squeezing her butt.

"So what was last night?" Asuna demanding.

"Pissing on my territory?" Amedeo teased.

She busted out laughing at his joke and she suddenly knelt by him.

"Let nothing happen to you or Julianus. I cannot lose you or him. I will not. Apollo could not have sent you back if it was not ordained. That death was not a part of fate. I am supposed to be here and so is my Papa." He said kissing her passionately.

She sighed into the kiss and she had tears.

"So you and Geming what?" She asked.

"I knocked him out and went to bed. I knew you were pissed off, si? I am married to you no? I know this femmina now. So where do you go?" He asked smoothing her hair.

"America. Doctor Terner needs some of his personal possessions and I am going to port him there and back." She said kissing him softly.

"Si. Only port please. You look close to delivery. You look so beautiful and wonderful. I would make amor to you day and night." He teased.

"Wield your katana somewhere else buddy." She smirked.

"I cannot. My femmina would kill me." He smiled.

She actually smiled widely and she ported down to Neil's apartment. She had on a pair of medium wash boot cut jeans with a tee shirt of silk. Her silver hair was braided loosely and she had used a salve to make her marks disappear. Neil was shocked as hell and he mouthed wow. She even had on a pair of tennis shoes; very expensive tennis shoes but still casual.

"Nice." He muttered.

"I was trying not to appear ostentatious in case we saw anyone you know. I am assuming by your reaction that you are pleased with the effect." Asuna said stated.

"Yeah. I mean wow." Neil blinked.

"You say wow much." She said smiling at him.

"I run out of things to say. Okay, well I have my apartment in my mind." He said shutting his eyes.

She dipped into his mind and made sure she touched things telekinetically. Neil groaned softly and she ported them. They appeared in a very tidy but small apartment. He had boxes half packed and he walked into his bedroom. He pushed his answering machine on and he listened to his messages. He blushed badly when the woman he had been dating had called several times. His message had been cryptic. It wasn't like he could say, yeah I accepted a job at a supe hospital in Japan because oh shit I forgot to tell that I am a bow wow some of the time. She covered her mouth as she heard his mental chatter. Neil was just so open in his own thoughts and feelings that it would be hard to ever get angry at him. He was piling some texts into a big box and there was a knocking on the door after several hours of packing. He yawned and he went to his door. A pretty girl with brown eyes and black hair walked in.

"You just up and leave and do not say anything? Like what the fuck Neil?" The pretty ningen said.

"Sara, I am so sorry. A really good friend of mine from med school asked me to come and help for awhile. Her dad was killed in some kind of gang crap over there. They run a private hospital and they need help. It's in the middle of Tokyo." He explained.

"So you up and just leave? Damn Neil we've been dating for two years and you just leave?" Sara said with what Asuna knew was a Brooklyn accent.

"Again Sara I am sorry. It was an emergency." Neil sighed.

Asuna took that moment to step out of his room and the pretty ningen gasped. She saw the woman and she looked at Neil. She saw her pregnant and she got really furious.

"You lying son of bitch! You bastard! You've been fucking around?" She demanded.

"If you are referring to my condition then no he has not been fornicating with me. I am Yamasaki Nanami's mother, Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing. It was my husband that was killed and Doctor Terner was so kind to help us run the hospital for awhile. If you please Doctor Terner, I shall take a turn around your neighborhood. I am sorry you are so insecure onna that you accuse a good man." Asuna stated in a much accented voice but soft.

She left Neil standing there and Sara turned redder then he had ever seen her.

"Is she like royalty or something? Don't they still have that crap over there?" She asked embarrassed.

"Yes Sara. She is a princess if you will. Family has more money than God and Nanami was just a really good friend in school. I hadn't planned to stay but just help them out. Nanami is like this awesome surgeon and she would tutor me back when she was a lower classmen then me." He said blushing.

"Her daughter is that chic? She don't look old enough to have a kid that old." She accused.

"Well you know how the Asian people are. Their diets are better and they tend to live longer. Plus Lady Asuna had her young and Nanami is a genius I tell you." Neil shrugged.

"Well your Mom's been worried and called me asking about you. Never heard her so worried Neil." Sara said softly.

"I'll take care of it, okay? If you wanna see other people I understand. I may be gone awhile but I am coming back." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I might do that. Nothing serious you know. When you show back up then call me?" She said gently.

"Yeah." He nodded.

She came over and kissed him softly and he could not tell her that he was seriously screwed in the head about the silver haired woman who walked out of the door. He couldn't say that she was in part his species and the sex was oh so freaking awesome and it was oh so awesome being himself. He just could not say that so he had declared for them to break up and possibly get back together. It seemed the mature thing to do. He really wasn't sure. He called his parents in Pennsylvania and his father answered.

"What the hell you doing?" He demanded of his eldest pup.

"Pops you ain't gonna believe what I'm about to tell you."Neil said.

"Sara said Japan? What the hell? You follow after that girl you had a crush on?" He growled in anger.

"Dad listen!" His son demanded.

Asuna walked back in and she watched Neil's face. She could hear the other inu arguing and she mentally saw the house in his mind. Suddenly the line went dead and the golden inu with dark brown eyes yelped when a woman with blue eyes appeared with Neil.

"Hi Dad." Neil blushed.

"Okay. Okay this is real. I know this stuff happens. Who the hell are you?" Mister Terner said gasping.

He looked young but actually streaked his hair with silver to effect an older age. Asuna smiled and stared at the pretty onna who was dressed VERY conservatively and her hair was immaculate. The inu-empusae was amused at how suburban these inu were.

"I am Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing. I am a mixed dog demon from the Western portion of Japan. My father is the inu; inu is Japanese for dog, lord of Japan. I am his heir and my mother was princess from Russia long ago. My daughter Yamasaki Nanami asked Doctor Terner to assist us in Tokyo after my mate was killed. Nobu ran the hospital and there is a void. Your son has been so kind as to assist us." She explained.

"So you are real dog demon royalty?" Steven Terner asked.

"Yes. I am real inu royalty." She smiled.

"Okay. Wow. I mean we hear about you all. There are legends of dog demon nations in the past but their real?" Dana asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Oh wow!" Steven said sitting.

"So you are silver?" Neil's mother asked.

"Yes. I have the true form of a silver inu." She nodded.

"You do?" Neil asked shocked.

"Hai." She said in Japanese.

"Can you stay for dinner?" The father asked.

"Dad!" Neil growled.

"Boy! It's not like we get to meet foreign dog demons all the time. Damn it boy." Steven said excited.

Asuna watched smiling and Dana was bothered by the fact she had lost a mate. They eventually all sat down and the Western princess watched the banter between the family. Her smile was wistful and Neil realized that this little bit of annoying crap with his parents and brothers made her happy. Asuna told them stories of old battles and old tales of the inu. Dana and Steven were captivated and she was enjoying watching the young pups sit there and listen raptly. Neil was the oldest by many years. She spun her tails and told them of her grandsire; the Inu no Taisho. By the end of the evening she was full and the small pups were asleep on the floor.

"I am so glad you could come. This has been a rare treat. Thank you so much." Steven smiled warmly.

"Thank you for letting us borrow your eldest pup." Asuna smiled wistfully.

They said their goodbyes and Asuna ported them back to his apartment in New York City. He looked at her in awe and he smiled.

"That was great." He said softly.

"Hai it was very enjoyable." She smiled softly.

"You look tired." He said feeling her head.

"My back is aching and the twins are active." She said sitting on his couch.

"Lay back and we can sleep here if you want." He said running his hand through his blonde mane.

"Thank you Doctor Terner." She smiled at him.

He nodded to her and he went to his room to work on packing his medical books. She fell asleep and she began to dream and she was breathing hard and gasping in her nightmare.

_Ayille surged up and threw the empusae queen through her Kameron and the other beast. She moved with such swiftness and she bit into the weak spider. Nobu shrieked and Asuna twisted to try and reach. She was screaming his name and Ayille forced him to change and she lifted her bloody mouth when the gentle kumo doctor slid to the floor. Suddenly was pinned to the floor with Ayille's trident. Kameron stood over her and the red haired frère was unconscious and Ulquiorra was barely conscious._

"_Watch you whore! Watch!" Ayille laughed._

_Asuna still fought and it truly took every bit of Kameron's strength to hold her down. Asuna was snarling like a wild woman as Ayille bit into Nobu's neck and he screamed a small yelp as he began to tremble violently. She was watching him being murdered and she lashed out with an electric current nami. Kameron went down and Asuna used her Dakkasou claws to rip at his throat and he choked. Ayille saw her beloved frère and she hissed. She threw Nobu from her and Asuna screamed as his eyes stared lifeless. The Ramanga queen used her booted foot as she tried to get to him and kicked her in the face. Ayille touched the dead man and ported away. Asuna was wailing uncontrollably as she crawled over to where Nobu's blood had pooled._

"_Nobu!" She screamed out as tears blinded her._

Neil ran into the living room and he was horrified to see a being there. Asuna woke up and she whimpered. Nobu stared at her blinking. She sat up and she shook horribly.

"Nobu?" She asked terrified.

"I hurt you." He whispered.

"You know who you are?" She asked him in a trembling voice.

"Hai." He said shaking in remembrance.

"I…" Asuna cried.

"You let her take me! Why did you not get to my body?" Nobu accused.

"I looked for you. I swear we all did." She said hysterically.

"I am a monster! Kill me! Kill me before she realizes I am gone." He pleaded.

"I cannot do that! How can you ask me to kill you?" She asked shaking in fear.

"Because if you loved me still then you would. Asuna, I cannot be this thing." He said shaking.

"Nobu." She tried to come near him.

"NO! Stay away from me. Kill me!" Nobu snarled.

Neil was confused as hell and he knew he was looking at Yamasaki Nobu. The man looked quite alive but too pale.

"Why are you here? Why are you in this filthy city?" He asked looking around.

"Help. They needed help at the hospital." Asuna said sobbing into her hands.

"I see." He said looking wildly around.

Nobu laid eyes on the young inu and he knew Nanami had known a couple of youkai doctors here in America.

"She was injured last battle. It hurts. Asuna please." He begged.

"Chrestian defected. I can change you. I can…" She tried to beg him.

"I do not want it. I never wanted this. Suna kill me, please I beg you. Please." Nobu asked trembling harder.

Neil was horrified but she allowed her fang to appear. Nobu lowered himself to his knees and he looked down.

"Tell my baby girls that I loved them. Make sure they know how much I did." He begged.

"Nobu." She wailed softly.

"You love me. I love you. Give me peace. Make certain you do massive damage and fast." He instructed.

Neil stepped back and she had to do it. Asuna lifted her fang and she knew Ayille would wake up soon. She sobbed and struck her fang straight through his heart and let her dagger appear. She cut his throat and he fell back. She left Konkisaiga in his chest and she willed a small nami. There was no heart and no way to heal the damage. She fell over his body and she cried so hard that Neil feared she would lose the mixed pups.

"Lady Asuna. My lady. Take him home. Nanami and Shinobu need to see him and say goodbye." He whispered.

"I do not want to live. I cannot do this anymore." She sobbed.

"Can I call someone?" He asked.

"Naraku. Call Naraku." She said barely above a whisper.

She stated the number and Neil called. It was early morning in Japan and he was feeling terrible. Naraku answered and Neil handed her the phone. She explained that Ramanga Nobu had found her. She explained that he begged for death and Naraku demanded an exact address. Within ten minutes; Naraku and Ishin appeared. Both had tears in their eyes and they picked up Nobu. Asuna lay in the blood on the floor and she did not move. Ishin looked upset and Naraku looked over at Neil.

"Stay with her for a few minutes?" He demanded.

"Yes." The blonde inu nodded.

Naraku ported them all via his miasma and Asuna would not even move. She felt horrendous pain in her gut and heart.

"Lady Asuna? Can we get you up on the couch?" He asked.

"I do not care." She said in a monotone.

"I need to check you. Let me check you." Neil demanded.

"Leave me be. Let me die." She said crying.

"Why would you think you're dying?" He demanded.

"No matter." Asuna murmured shutting her eyes.

The pool of blood was huge and he noticed really that it was getting bigger.

"Awe fuck! Awe shit. You're hemorrhaging! How are you hemorrhaging?" He asked shaking her.

He jumped up and called nine-one-one and while he waited; he rolled her to her back and he pulled her blood soaked jeans off. Something had torn and he cussed. He was panicked and soon emergency workers appeared. He shouted orders and they got her up. The emergency personal saw all the blood on the floor and they were certain this woman was a goner. She was still breathing and they were astonished. Neil did not have time to call anyone and he told them to go to his hospital. He would have to do a crash section in the emergency department and he prayed they could keep this quiet. It would seem her enemy was here in New York City and she was vulnerable.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Laying to rest and dealing in the aftermath of emotional upheaval. Julianus and Amedeo get what they wish most as Asuna pulls herself together. Plans are further cemented as the enemy starts to become desperate. Another ekimmu comes forward as wild cards are played. Asuna finds and deals with old intrigue as she realizes the truth of a long past lie makes itself known. Building up to massive battles and major chaos. Thank you for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think.

Letting Go to Deliver

Neil was panicked and the damn humans did not seem to drive fast enough but it was New York City. He was in relief when they pulled up to the emergency bay and she was unloaded. Asuna was in and out of consciousness. Her face was pale; too pale in Neil's professional opinion. They rolled her into a trauma room and he began yelling orders. She was prepped for a crash section and she was delirious.

"Lady Asuna? I've got get to your babes. I'm going to shut out most of the people in here." He said in Japanese.

"My babes? Neil please save them! Do not worry on me." She whispered grabbing his hand.

"Don't talk like that." He said harshly.

She saw him and he was feeling overwhelmed.

"I only need Lara and Giselle. The rest of you get! Go!" Neil ordered.

"Yes Doctor Terner." Several nurses and other doctors mumbled.

He watched them go and he was hooking up O negative in her IV. He was praying that he enough knowledge. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and he chucked it to the young nurse Giselle.

"This is a supe Giselle. Call the number under Yamasaki." He ordered.

"A supe? Neil really?" The pretty brunette said.

"Yes! Giselle hurry. Close the blinds. When a woman answers tell her that her mother is here and we need here. She is probably going to port over her." He said quickly.

Giselle was a bobcat demon. Lara was a lynx and they were the only other demons in the hospital. Wild cat demons were the most common besides the bear, wolf, and dog demons. Giselle was on the phone and she heard a long "what?" on the other end. Nanami ported into the room so fast that it scared the two nurses. Asuna was out and Nanami went a sink and washed her hands.

"Neil their early. As soon as we deliver then I have to get them to Japan." She explained.

"Gotcha!" He said gloved up and scalpel ready.

"Go! Go! Go!" She commanded.

Neil cut along an old scar and he worked fast. Nanami was squeezing in blood and saline into her mother. Giselle and Lara had tiny warmers ready and Neil was able to pull out a silver haired boy. He sputtered weakly but he breathed. He had black and silver scales around him and Nanami knew Amedeo would shit his britches. She let the nurse take over squeezing the blood and saline. The baby boy opened his eyes and they were red. Lara gasped and she was shocked to see it.

"Okay little guy. It is okay. We are going to get you to a good place." Nanami said wrapping him up and porting.

"Giselle here you go." Neil stated pulling out another tiny babe.

The little girl had black hair and she had silver scales in some places as well as black. The little girl's aura was a little stronger and she began screaming wildly. Asuna came to a little and she was out of it. Neil held her up and she whimpered as she saw Julianus's daughter.

"She's a screamer! Look at her Lady Asuna. Look at her and focus on this pretty girl. She has turquoise eyes my lady." He said quickly and in Japanese.

Asuna had tears in her eyes as she saw the beautiful little girl. Julianus would be emotional she knew.

"Get her home." She whispered softly.

"Yeah. Nanami will be back in a minute. Your boy has silver hair and little red eyes." He said working on her.

Asuna's eyes shut and whatever he was doing was saving her and he had saved her basilisk babes. Nanami came back and she was shocked.

"Oh Haha! Julianus is gonna flip out! She is so cute! Little loud mouth too. So good little girl! That's a good girl." Her doctor daughter cooed.

"Take her home." Asuna said in a breathy sigh.

"Okay Neil. I'll be back for you all in a few minutes." Nanami stated.

"Hey Nami! How in the hell do I explain this?" Neil asked shocked.

"At the moment Neil, I don't give a shit." She said porting.

Nanami rushed to the NICU and Julianus was pacing and he looked worried. He looked almost sick with it. Amedeo was in the NICU with his son but he was only hooked up to a blood transfusion and the mixed basilisk almost wept. Nanami walked up to Julianus and gently laid his baby girl in his arms. He cried out and she was so small but her aura was strong. He felt faint but he found a chair and she sucking on her fingers and whimpering.

"I'll get her some milk in a bit. She looks real good Julianus. She came out screaming. She is a fighter." The silver haired doctor said.

"We always give our femmina a gift after they birth. I must find something to give Asuna for this gift." He said emotionally.

"No worries. Haha will be here soon. She had to do something awful but it will be okay." She said softly.

Amedeo came out and he was weeping. He looked at Nanami and he hugged her tightly.

"Mio figlio does not need the machine. He is stronger already." He said wiping his eyes.

"Mia figlia." Julianus whispered holding up his daughter.

Amedeo saw her and he was astonished. She was so beautiful and his heart was constricted.

"I know who she is Papa but I will see her like a daughter." Amedeo said softly.

"Si. It is better that way. Please let me see her brother." The black basilisk said.

He gently laid the little girl in Amedeo's arms and the former rex had to hold in his cry. She connected with his stare and she was opening and closing her little mouth.

"Oh femmina. You would have been the most beautiful girl at court. Papa would kill anyone who looked at you." He said in awe.

"She is really gorgeous. I mean I don't think you and Julianus could make an ugly kid Amedeo." Nanami laughed.

"Thank you femmina. When will Asuna come?" He asked.

"I will go grab her. You two stay with these two and name them! Haha will want to know what to call them." She laughed.

Julianus came back out and Amedeo was smiling.

"I think she should be named after our Papa. Name her Juliana." His son stated.

"You think?" He asked rubbing her cheek.

"Si. The myths state you are descended from Jupiter." He laughed.

"Are you Juliana?" Her father asked.

She yawned and he smiled. He nodded and Amedeo.

"I am naming him Antonius after Mama." He said softly.

Julianus looked at him and he nodded. Tears fell from his eyes and Nanami appeared with Asuna and Neil. Asuna was on a gurney and Nanami was breathing overly hard.

"Sorry. I need to go sit down." She said catching her breath.

"Too much energy?" Amedeo asked.

"Hai." Nanami nodded.

Asuna was barely awake and she saw her daughter. Julianus brought her and he whispered such loving words in Latin. Amedeo was again emotional and she looked at the young basilisk king.

"I love her name. I think it perfect. I am glad she looks like you." Asuna whispered.

"Femmina! You have given me such a gift. A bebè girl? Mia figlia!" He said kissing Asuna's cheeks.

Asuna saw her basilisk son and he was pretty. He also had a very wide eyed view. He was connected to an IV but his little mouth was making sucking motions.

"He is hungry. Amedeo, his name?" She asked him.

"Antonius." Amedeo smiled.

"For your mother. I think it is perfect. Perhaps we can go to Rome when I am well?" She asked them both.

"Si!" Julianus and Amedeo said in unison.

Nanami ordered her to a room and they rolled her away. Nanami looked at Neil and he was in a sort of shock.

"We'll help clean up the mess." She said sighing.

"I lied. I told the hospital head she was in witness protection. Hey! It's New York City. Crazier shit has happened." Neil shrugged.

Nanami had gone to say something and then she busted out laughing. She had to give Neil credit; he had come up with a good one.

"Great job Neil. You did great." She said wiping tears.

"You know what happened?" He said softly.

"Yeah. We are going to lay him to rest tomorrow. We knew he would want it Neil. We said he was dead because that Ramanga bitch changed him. Chichi was just a good man. He was just a great guy and her turning him would have mentally destroyed him. He loved my Haha and trusted her to do what he wanted." Nanami said keeping her pain under wraps.

"He seemed so utterly sad. She didn't want to do it. She begged him and he begged her. I swear I hope I find someone like that." He said looking down.

"What someone to kill you?" She asked with a raised brow.

"No. Someone who loves me enough to do whatever, whenever. Someone who knows me well enough to honor my feelings. My parents are like that. Annoying really. They aren't telepathic or anything but they finish each other's sentences. It's sick and cute at the same time." He said sadly.

"Hai. Jao and me it's the same." She mumbled.

"That's great kiddo. You deserve to be happy. Well lemme change my clothes. Hey do you think you could send a cleanup crew to my apartment? There's blood everywhere. I don't wanna have to answer questions to the police. Also if your Dad found Lady Asuna in New York City; I betcha that evil bitch is there." He said in afterthought.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll take care of it." She said softly.

She watched him walk away and Nanami had news for Neil. She intended to let something happen between her mother and him. He was too good a guy and her mother needed that logical influence of a healer. Hai she would make certain Neil Terner was in a position with her mother.

Asuna was sitting up and feeding the babes. Amedeo and Julianus were quiet and they had gone somewhere together and come back with a tiny box. Inside was a necklace with two serpents and a ruby between them. The symbolism was not lost on her and she had wept when she had put it on. Amedeo looked pleased as pie and Julianus was just reserved. Asuna assumed Antonia had been slightly more emotional as Amedeo was not shy with his feelings at all. Julianus was more reserved but when unleashed; they were powerful. Neil came in dressed in scrubs and a lab coat. His blonde hair was tucked behind his ear and he looked her over.

"They look great Lady Asuna. Managed to get them right to a good gestation. You are going to be okay but Nanami ordered you to take it easy. I concur." He said as he looked over her chart.

"Did we take care of your apartment in New York?" She asked softly.

"Working on it. My hospital over there is asking lots of questions but I told them you were a witness against a major crime and the government was protecting you. Happens a lot over there with humans." He chuckled.

She smiled at his quick thinking and he left to care for a couple of other patients. Yamasaki General was the major hospital for the youkai world in Asia and they stayed unusually busy. Asuna knew that Nobu was being laid to rest in the Sendai shrine. He was techinically a member of the royal family and his ashes would rest among other royalty. Aya had wept and thanked Asuna for what she had done. Self hatred tore her and she knew it would be a long night. She did not want to face the next day and she got up when the basilisks held the twins and slept. She was sick of the hospital and she went in search of Neil. He was sitting at a desk in a small office and he was doing his charts.

"Neil?" She asked.

"Yes mam?" He asked looking up.

"I need you to call me Asuna." She stated.

"Okay. Sorry Asuna." Neil blushed.

"Tomorrow is going to be difficult. Would you come?" Asuna asked.

"Are you sure? I only met Doctor Yamasaki once. Long time ago when he came to Nanami's graduation from medical school. Wouldn't it be wrong of me to show up?" He asked softly.

"Please." She said as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Sure. You need to go back to bed, okay?" He said rising.

Neil was suddenly against her and he was breathing hard. She breathed against his lips and he was staring into her blue eyes.

"Asuna?" He asked with stuttered breath and his heart beating a staccato rhythm.

"Neil." She whispered against his mouth; his hot breath coming too quickly.

She cradled the back of his head and buried her other hand in his short blonde hair. She pressed herself to him and the kiss took him away. Neil could not concentrate except for how she made a soft whimper or the way her tongue lashed against his. His own moan surprised him and the heat was unreal; the need so heady. He finally had to breathe as she brushed her nose to his.

"Wow." He muttered.

"Again you say that a lot." She smiled a little.

"It applies. Okay! Well Asuna you need a bed and I need a cold shower." He said playfully.

"Perhaps not a cold shower but something else?" Asuna asked.

"Naw." He tried to say without blushing.

Her smile was soft but he felt those phantom touches again. He slowly sat down and felt the heat rise in his blood.

"I can bring you completion this way. Not as satisfying for me but perhaps enough for you? No sense in giving yourself chills." She said with a half smile and half predatory look.

Neil stared at her and for a moment she recognized raw naked need. She sat on his desk and his body felt engulfed. He had no experience with anything remotely close to this. There were unusually powerful American demons sure; he just did not know them. His family was just normal dog demons with nothing overly special. They were almost mortal like in their mundaneness except their ability to live a really freaking long time. He felt the sweltering heat and passion course through him and he moaned. She watched the young inu pant a little as she raised the fever in his blood. His eyes were slowly changing and she found him beautiful, innocent, and almost perfect in her opinion. He sucked in breath and his eyes locked with hers. She surged more illusionary feelings and he was caught up.

"How do you do this?" He asked, no begged in his rising lust.

"Empusae youkai have the ability to create the illusion of many things within a mind. I have taken your blood so the effect is more powerful." She explained.

"How come we don't know crap about this?" Neil asked panting harder.

"I do not know. Empusae youkai were more common thousands of years ago. They are fewer in number and many have bred with other youkai. There is a group of inu in China called Panyu inu. They purposely bred themselves with incubus to get these traits. The Panyu inu are some of the strongest inu out there. Lord Jin and Lord Sheng are particular friends." Asuna murmured.

"Lovers?" He asked gasping harder.

"I have been alive awhile Neil. I also can travel into past eras. I have known many, many people and youkai. I have met the Emperor Trajan in Rome." She whispered.

"Holy shit!" He cried in surprise.

"Relax please." She whispered.

"Can I go? Would you take me?" Neil asked struggling for sanity.

"The past is dangerous Neil. Youkai were much more common and in the extreme past way more powerful. Why would you like to go?" Asuna murmured as she caused throbbing along every nerve.

"Want to see it. Oh God!" He said gripping his chair.

Asuna watched him undo his scrub bottoms and he was gasping harder as his whole body was gripped in glorious pleasure. She watched his cock throb as well. She knew he just needed a push and she was suddenly between his thighs and she pushed more mental yoki upon him. His head went back and he cried out in ecstasy as his body reached Nirvana. She of course took his end and he had physical tremors as he became spent. His numb brain registered the fact that he had been a "victim" of psychic sex and he was certain no doctor in his world had ever heard of such a thing. He knew the physical was way better but he was surprised how awesome it had felt. He actually wondered if it was possible to have both at the same time.

"It is how I prefer." She murmured standing and then sitting on his desk.

"You can do that and that at the same time?" The blonde inu asked shocked.

"Hai. It is mind altering. It can be quite draining but the experience is worth it I assure you." She smiled widely.

He blushed a little and he tucked himself back in his clothes. He was still breathing hard and he stared at her openly.

"I want it." He stated brazenly.

"Your wish shall be my command. Are you giving yourself to me?" Asuna asked softly and amused.

"I don't know. I have no idea what I'm doing." He said looking down.

"Your relationship with the ningen?" She asked looking at her claws.

"I told her that she needed to see other people. I told her I was going back eventually but not sure when." Neil stated softly.

"Did you love her?" She inquired.

"I really liked her but no, I did not love her." He answered honestly.

"I see. I shall rest." She said rising from his desk.

He stood up quickly and he captured her head between his palms and his chest heaved. The warmth in his brown eyes was intoxicating and he was again breathing hard. He brazenly and passionately kissed her and she mewled into it. Neil was not sure what overcame him but he picked her up and Asuna ended up against his closed door. His lips devoured hers and he was gasping and moaning as he began to kiss her neck.

"I don't know what I'm doing but God, I want this. I want to be here and holy fuck, I want you." He admitted in her ear.

His passionate words thrilled her and she received his lips again and he was trying like hell to get himself under control. He finally released her mouth and he stepped away from her.

"You need to go to bed now. I'm going to sit down and not imagine bending you over my desk." He said raking his hand through his hair.

Asuna smirked and she slipped out of his door. The poor young doctor was raging a hard on and wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into.

The next day was a somber affair and the family was there. Asuna stood by and she watched as his ashes were put into the vault. His name had been etched in kanji and she had only felt faint once. Her brain was numb and Nanami wept as well as the two oldest boys. The twins were barely able to walk and they had been ushered away after much loving on and kisses from their older siblings and their mother. Asuna was bitter and she was trying to figure out how to solve this dilemma. She could not bring him back because he had not died in the past. There was so much he had done in his life that he had to do. It was not as simple as when she had grabbed Julianus out of a battle that he had supposedly died in. It was just complicated and she was bitter as they sat down to a formal meal at the Sendai castle. Neil stayed near Nanami and Shinobu as the food was served and he watched the woman he was mad about. He knew what she was and he was modern enough in his thinking that she was just an amazing creature. Nobu had lived a long and full life where he had touched so many lives. The onna who had made a mate of him and bore him five children was in a small part destroyed. She eventually made it to the now zen garden outside and she stared at what remained of his old herbs.

"He used to grow a variety of herbs and plants that he used in his medicines. He had a large garden at every palace and castle Ishin had. He would study some disease or malady to find an answer or cure. He thought outside of norms and came up with so many advances. The first time I touched him; he came to my aid after my own bout of stupidity. Nobu had a conscience and the will to help those who could not help themselves." She said as Neil neared her.

"He was a great man. Why can't you save him?" Neil asked softly.

"I was just thinking on it. There was so much he did. He did so much and saved so many people in his life. If I pulled him out from the past era then I risk messing up something good and right in this one. He would not want that no matter how much he would wish for us." Asuna answered.

"I'm sorry." He whispered feeling helpless.

"It is not your fault. It is Ayille's fault and I am having dreams of ripping her head from her body and feeding little small parts of her to domestic inu." She said walking past him.

"So why don't you? I've only seen a teeny bit of what you can do and holy shit it's amazing. I say tear her apart and scatter far and wide but don't let her tear you down. I saw the looks between you and Doctor Yamasaki and I pray someday I have that. I felt what it is you do and I totally get why you are the way you are. She should suffer and you need to make her suffer. I saw the mercy and the love you showed him. You put aside your own need to have him here for what he wanted, no needed. This is so cliché but it is an honor to know you." He said bowing.

She was blinded by his words and he was telling her she had to avenge Nobu. She knew she would and she stared at Neil. He was an amazing young man and she walked near him.

"If you wish to go with me into the past then I shall take you but you must first allow me to grow your yoki." She commanded.

"Okay. What does that mean?" He asked breathless.

"Learn a blade. I will find out what your special skills are. I do not care how mundane you think your manner of inu are; your yoki has not been nurtured. You have not needed it. Here you will need it. Give me a little time. I will have you ready to slay monsters." Asuna commented fiercely.

"Yes." Neil nodded.

He had never been so excited or turned on in his life. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

"I swear if there's a way we can save him then I'll help you figure it out." He said vehemently.

"Be careful Neil. I have been known to take men two at a time." She smiled.

"Huh?" He asked blushing.

"Hai. When I get in a mood it is a most enjoyable thing. I might have to take you and Nobu together." She smirked.

"He did that kind of thing?" He asked blushing.

"Oh hai. Naota came about that way." She smiled.

"What am I?" He asked suddenly.

"You are mine." Asuna stated firmly and bowed.

She walked away from him with new resolve and her brain working on a solution. None came to her yet and things just got more complicated.

Ayille was suffering. She had lost all of her important frère except for Daniel. Her body was ravaged with wounds and she knew the spider frère had gained full awareness. He had left and she had raged. She had killed a small family in her anger. She knew with the other queen's abilities and resources that she was going to have to reach out to old allies and some new ones. Ayille would be a dead woman and she had no intention of dying. Arianrhod was going into oblivion this time she decided and she would begin to strike back where it hurt her the most. She intended to kill, maim, and destroy anything or anyone the former ekimmu queen loved or valued. The bitch should have stayed dead in her mind. She fell back into her underground bed and passed out. Her frère Daniel was from Babylon and he was not as old as Chrestian but he was loyal. She would rip her former frère apart slowly and torture him before he died. No one betrayed her and lived.

Asuna was instructing Neil on his swordplay and the poor young man was so far hopeless. She laughed as he wildly swung around and appeared as if he was stabbing at nothing in particular. She got behind him and guided his hand and the poor young doctor was truly worthless at this right now. Geming snorted and she turned her head to stare at him. The red stood up and looked at the "kid" as he had dubbed him.

"Watch boy!" He commanded.

Geming pulled his fang and Asuna held out her hand. Konkisaiga appeared and she side stepped in a circle and the red smirked at her.

"I did not ask you here did I?" Asuna growled.

"Um well you intend to train a boy when you face monsters like that? Are you outta your fucking mind Suna?" Geming demanded.

"Hey!" Neil growled.

"So you think you are going to tell me how to train someone? Are you serious?" She demanded.

"I haven't lost, remember?" He smirked.

Neil backed up and out of the way as the two inu began clashing weapons. She was now in a mood to prove that years before she had not been "allowed" to win. Geming's arrogant, beautiful face was getting on her last nerve. He did have excellent form and his blows to her fang were harsh. She rushed him and he side stepped or crouched low. Her eyes had changed and Geming truly had to use his whole strength against her. His heart was hammering as she pushed, pulled back, and slashed. His chest was nicked and blood began to drip down his shirt. Neil watched the whole thing and there was a long history here, he could tell and he wished he could just leave. She would bark and snarl at him if he did so he got out of the way. He did however study what they did. Asuna ducked a vicious strike and she suddenly held out her hand. Geming was thrown and he hit the wall of the dojo and he growled at her. She came up to him and pressed her fang to his neck.

"Uncle?" She asked sweetly.

"I was not using any specialized yoki you arrogant bitch!" He snarled.

"I did not say do not use your yoki. Not my fault if you decided to try and be noble. Trying to take it easy on one itty bitty bitch?" Asuna scoffed.

"Honor! Have honor you snide little asshole!" Geming hissed at her.

"Ha! Honor? Where has the gotten me Geming. Now it is fight to win." She said coldly.

"Let me go." He growled.

"No." She smirked.

"I said, LET. ME. GO!" He intoned heavily.

"And I said, no." She smiled.

Neil tried to sneak away and the door slammed shut. He stared at her and she had not even looked at him.

"What are you doing scaring the poor boy Asuna?" Geming demanded.

"You need a lesson I think. You forget who the more powerful inu was." She smiled sweetly.

"Bull shit!" The red growled.

She took her fang and split open his black tee shirt. Neil was red and he was uncertain what his now former patient was doing but it looked dangerous and slightly risqué. Neither man expected her to begin laving on the red's chest. Geming lost coherent thought when she yanked on his male nub hard. It stung but oh by the Kamis did it feel spectacular. Asuna for her part wanted Geming panting and groaning. She wanted Neil to see something to break him in so to speak. She was having overly wild fantasies of late and her mind needed distraction from her mental anguish. Killing Nobu, no matter how much he wanted it or needed it, was tearing her up worse than Ayille's taking him. So now she trained Neil and made Geming mush. She undid his jeans easily and Geming had felt her fang pierced his nipple. It did not hurt and it felt like a rush of blood everywhere and he was moaning. He was certain that he would not but she was perfection. She needed all this but when she felt like making it an act of heaven, well who was he to complain? Geming was not a particularly snotty or a prude inu. He was a red after all and sensuality was part of his inu make up. There were few reds left and what he knew of his breed of inu was that they were of the randier sort. He yelped as she bit into his chest and he was groaning out as she licked at the fang marks. She was messing with his length still in his boxers and he moaned long and hard as ravaged his nerves.

"Asuna should I go?" Neil said breathing hard.

"No." She growled against Geming's chest.

"But…oh my God!" He yelped out as he fell to his knees.

"What are you doing Asuna?" Geming groaned.

"Fantasy. Shutting your beautiful and smart ass mouth. I wish for a red and gold at the same time. Since you had such issue with my other one." She moaned softly.

"He was a moron! Your own father heard he had fornicated with some whore." He growled.

"My father told me that he was seen in the company of my brother and that they both had taken in much wine and shared onna." She said stepping back.

Her will was released and both man gasped. Bringing up Baku was an old sting and she had been utterly humiliated by him. He had said he had tried to explain but she at the time would not let him speak.

"Why did you not like Baku so much?" Asuna asked.

"Because I deserved to lead the West's army after Yuudai fell! I had more battle command experience and I had a good report with the West's soldiers. It should have been my duty but that simpering and whiney brat got it because his sire served on the council! His mother had fucked your father long ago and you were all gooey eyed over him. He could not even stand to be around a bunch of people until you helped him shield." He snarled.

Asuna's eyes were wide and the idea that her sire had betrayed her mother with another bitch seemed outlandish. It seemed impossible but she knew Geming must have heard old tales that she had not been privy to because of her status. She was utterly confounded and she began to wonder if Baku had been set up. She wondered by who and she could only come up with Yuuta who would have set up Sir Jouichi and Baku. Jouichi had been an up and coming council member and she could see her wily, business oriented old mate doing such a damned mean thing. She could see him displeased with Baku's position as her mate after Yuudai had died and he would have worried for Ken'ichi's position as a potential heir. This was of course before they had gotten together and Geming could see her working out things in her mind.

"Get your things! We are going back." She commanded.

"Pardon me?" Geming asked.

"Gather clothes of old and your fang General Geming. You will be instrumental in our campaign. I have a few questions I would like to ask my old mate." She growled.

"Which one?" He snorted.

"Baku and Yuudai. Baku is alive in this era but I have no idea where he is." She said looking away.

"Good riddance." He scoffed.

Neil was up and he was listening. She turned to look at him and she smiled brilliantly.

"Well you wished to see the past and now you will see my homeland in its heyday." She shrugged.

"Wow!" Neil grinned.

"You cannot of course wear sweats." She said as she sailed past him.

He nodded and she set her mind to work on this little bit of palace intrigue.

Neil was about ready to pass out. The land was beautiful and he sensed a small city of dog demons. He was so astonished and he was just amazed. Asuna knew to avoid herself and she told Geming to do the same. She had questions of Yuuta and she actually walked up to his castle door and knocked loudly. Yuuto answered and he saw her flanked by two inu and he was surprised. He was also shocked to see her eyes.

"Lady Asuna?" He asked stunned.

"Hai Yuuto it is I. Is your sire here?" Asuna asked already knowing he was.

"In his office. I am certain you know where it is." Yuuto said bowing.

"Hai." She nodded.

Asuna walked in and she wore a black hanfu with silver accents. Neil was appreciating the beauty and she walked in without knocking. Yuuta and she had become lovers farther in the past then what she had but she did not share that with Geming. He looked up surprised and his jaw dropped at her eyes.

"Be honest and do not lie to me. I will know if you do. Did you set up Baku to try and bring Jouichi down?" She asked flatly.

"Why would you ask that and what has happened to your eyes?" He asked stunned.

"Long story. I woke up my original life and now I am at war again. Answer me Yuuta and do not try my patience. Did you or did you not?" She asked glaring.

"I did." He said crossing his arms.

Geming snorted and Yuuta glared at the red.

"Why?" Asuna snarled suddenly.

"Because it served several purposes. One, you are my bitch at this court! Two, Jouichi has had too much power and favor with your sire. Three you are my bitch!" He growled.

"You did it out of jealousy?" She asked stunned.

"Hai. You wish for honesty? Baku is a boy!" He snarled as he went to his sideboard and poured some sake.

"Oh man. What a fucked up family." Geming laughed.

"Shut up General. You are just a cretin and without honor. Who is this?" Yuuta asked indicating Neil.

"A healer friend of mine. I had to bury Nobu." She said in a softer tone filled with pain.

"Okay I was blatantly honest with you so you can do the same. What happened exactly to you and what is going on with you aura?" He demanded.

"I told you Yuuta. I woke up my very first life. I was an onna named Arianrhod and there are a bunch of enemies after me. This was wrong! I was cruel to Baku because of you!" She said throwing up her hands.

"You loved him? Did you love that whelp?" He asked glaring.

"It does not matter if I did or not! You destroyed it." Asuna raged.

"Good move by the way." Geming muttered.

"Geming! Bite me you arrogant piss! Leave!" She snarled.

"To the in between we discussed?" He demanded.

"Hai! Take Neil. I will be there soon Neil." She said in English.

"Sure! Take your time Lady Asuna." He said non-chalant.

The other two left and Asuna was furious. She slapped Yuuta hard and he growled at her in jealous rage. They fought a little and she ended up on the floor. He also ended up taking the onna he loved. He could not help it. He tried desperately to shut out other inu males and he knew it would her mad but his love of her consumed him. It consumed him and his passion made her weak. Asuna left after the passionate lovemaking and she went to a hot spring. She cleaned herself carefully and she was embarrassed. She was angry at herself for having believed the lies and she knew in this era that Baku was in command still. It was after her babes had been killed but it was before Yuudai's return. She went to the South Palace complex and she was very careful to avoid her own aura. Baku was busy amongst his own things and he looked up to see Asuna. He did not recognize her and he felt no aura at all. His jaw dropped a little and his turquoise eyes beheld her.

"Lady Asuna?" He asked stunned.

"Asuna." She nodded.

"I am surprised and I feel nothing. Why do I feel nothing?" Baku said confused.

"I am shielding. I shall get to the point. I owe you a huge apology. I was a selfish and horrendous bitch. I was so arrogant to think you had dishonored me." She whispered.

"It is an old issue my lady. I know my place." He said standing.

"Baku stop please. I hurt you. I know this. You asked me not to fall in love and I pursued you anyway. You stood by me when I fell at the battle and I still believed someone else over you. I am a wretch." Asuna cried.

"I have no feelings left on the matter. I do not care anymore. Alone is better anyway." He said brushing past her.

"I understand. I only wished to tell you that I understand I was a fool." She said in shame.

"I loved you! I gave you everything and you thought I would give it up for a whore? I do not even remember it but I know something happened! You thought I would drag Youshiro into something sordid? The boy does not need my help for that." He said glaring at her.

"Hai. I was a moron. You suffered from a jealous inu and he was trying to wipe out his enemies at court. You were used as a casualty to discredit your father."She sighed.

She looked down and she went to move away. He was suddenly in front of her and he lifted her chin.

"Who? Who destroyed my life?" Baku demanded.

"It does not matter Baku. It is past and the inu was spoken to." She murmured.

"It does not matter?" The golden inu asked in quiet anger.

"No. I am sorry to have bothered you. I am trying to set things right." Asuna said meeting his.

"You are older." He said softly.

"It matters not. I have to go now." She said staring at those beautiful eyes.

"How is this? What happened to you?" Her old mate asked.

"Too long a story and I have do not have time. I am sorry and I was fool. I was so at odds and hai, immature as hell at times. I made errors in judgment and actions that led to stupid consequences. I am sorry." She said bowing low.

Baku was shocked and surprised. He had been filled with such anger and betrayal at her inability to try and believe in him after what he had thought they had shared. He had given her everything and she had dropped it like a hot lava rock. He looked away and he did not think he could forgive totally but it was nice to be believed.

"Live well General Baku. I did not deserve you." She said walking past him.

"Why? Tell me why you did not believe in me? Were you not the first onna to touch me? Did I strike you as a whore monger?" He asked in a soft rage.

"So many reasons but I was scared. I have remained scared most of my life. I hurt you for no good reason. I am sorry. You may hear of upcoming battles and such. Stay away from me with blue eyes. I am luring my enemies to this past era and it would do no good to have you or anyone involved. Geming just told me several things and he was terribly jealous that you were chosen over him as the West's general." She said sighing.

"I may be young but I strive as Yuudai did. I hate that red bastard with my whole heart." He growled.

"Does not matter anymore. I wish you luck. Goodbye." She said readying to port.

"So you tell me this and run away again? I swear to the Kamis I loved you." He said in anguish.

"I know. I loved you too but I am a wreak now. You would not understand and I cannot explain." She said walking away and porting.

Baku was speechless and he was dumbfounded totally. He had been unable to deal with her in any sort of manner except as his commander. The pain of the betrayal had been that bad. Now to know that she knew he had been set up, it stung but he was curious. There was real pain in her and for a moment she had lost her shielding. He felt it and he felt her soul wrenching pain. He had also knew that Geming; the red bastard was in her life. He grew furious and threw everything on his desk to the floor.

Neil was making faces and telling rather lewd and obnoxious jokes. Asuna was laughing and Geming smirking. The three inu were actually enjoying their time around each other. Geming liked the younger man a lot and they all got on well. Asuna of course told Geming exactly what she thought and often. The red seemed to love the "abuse" but there was genuine camaraderie going on.

"So now that I've told you both all manner of disgusting and lewd jokes. What do we do now?" Neil asked.

"Well I will have to return and grab a few more of my family so we can fight. The plan is to lure the enemy ekimmu, Ramanga, and Soul Society is always around." Asuna shrugged.

"Yeah just a little bit of pressure there right?" He asked.

"It'll be okay boy. You just leave the monsters to the warriors and you heal us when we come back fucked up." Geming smirked.

Geming slipped out to hunt and there was a snarling and growling close by. Asuna left the in between and there was Baku in his true form and Neil was right behind her.

"I know that dog! Oh my God!" The young healer said shocked.

"Huh?" She asked him in surprise.

"What's my great grandfather doing here?" He asked in shock.

"Baku? That is General Baku." She said shaking her head.

"I'm telling you that is my great grandfather." He said shocked.

Shock coursed through her and Geming had a nasty smirk on his face.

"Enough! Geming go away and hunt! Baku change form. What the hell is going on? I told you to stay away." Asuna said in annoyance.

Baku changed form and his chest was constricted. He saw a young inu with golden hair like his own and he stared at Geming in anger. He suddenly hit the red and he was snarling.

"You bastard! You arrogant fuck!" Baku snarled.

"Bring it golden boy!" Geming smirked.

"I said stop! Damn you both! Geming go hunt or I will castrate you!" Asuna snarled.

Neil watched the scene and he was seeing his great grandfather as a young man. Asuna turned on him and his knowledge of Japanese made sense.

"You have Japanese ancestry?" She asked stunned.

"You think I learned Japanese for the fun of it?" He asked.

"I just thought you smart." She blushed.

They spoke in English and Geming smirked as he walked by Baku and shoved him. The golden was reeling from so much but the scent of the young male was unmistakable. Somehow this man was his direct relation.

"How?" He asked shocked.

"Umm no clue." Neil said to Baku.

"Okay stop! Geming take Neil with you." She commanded.

Geming grabbed Neil and dragged him off. Baku had a heaving chest and pointed to the other man.

"How?" He demanded.

"You think I know? I thought all golden smelled similar. I was retarded." She said in a rather modern term.

"I have a pup sometime?" Baku asked shocked.

"I told you to stay away. This is not for you!" She yelled.

"Why not for me? You threw us away as if we were garbage! How could you? Just tell me why you could not believe in me?" he asked in a raw tone.

"Baku, I have no good explanation. I was a fool and at most a coward. I let others tell me what to think. I am sorry. I am sorry." She said looking down.

"You took my everything and stole my heart. It is a gaping wound and you tell me to deal with it." He said in anguish.

"Stop!" She cried.

"You lost my pup and everything turned for shit. I hate those Shouten and I was coming to hate you. Now you tell me you are sorry and someone at court tried to destroy me because of my father? Give me a why!" He said shaking in rage.

"Because it was jealousy! It was out of jealousy and someone who in the end did mean something to me but ended up like our pup. Are you quite done?" She asked with a heaving chest.

"I felt such pain from you. A moment ago I felt the same." He said watching her.

"No! Stay out of my emotions. I did not ask for any empathy. I hurt you and I can only say I am sorry." She said looking down.

"So I was a plaything for you?" He demanded.

"Baku stop! It has been four centuries for me. I have had time to come to terms and deal with my idiocy. I assure you that I have had much." She sighed.

"Hai of course. Four centuries? So that other golden must be my relation. You forgot my scent." He said backing up.

She could not deny the truth and this relationship she had let go and thoughts of Lei flitted in her brain. Again she did not know when she had truly faced him and other things. Baku turned and his empathy was almost telepathy in its strength.

"The wraith? You call the wraith by his first name?" He asked in disgust.

"Oh Baku. There is so much you do not know and I did not either. I am a reborn Tomoshibi amongst a couple of other lives. The Tomoshibi and Shouten were at one time one species. My name was Isha Sahen. Jing Lei Shi is actually a tr'Awnhi. There are actually six clans of Shouten and the Tomoshibi mostly come from the Jing and Sahen clans. Tamiko? She is actually a Tengu and my mother from that life." She explained softly.

"You actually felt his name. You feel his name?" He asked as his irises bled red.

"Lei is a wonderful man actually. Like I said there is much you do not know. Lei and I are close now." She shrugged.

"He damn near killed you!" He raged.

"That he did. He came closer than some others. I was actually dead for almost a century." She said sitting.

"What are you?" Baku asked.

"My very first life was that of an ekimmu onna named Arianrhod. They are the most ancient and powerful of all blood drinkers. I am uncertain exactly what they are classified as. They are not bound to the supposed afterlives as they have corporeal forms. Anyway there was a massive uprising with several breeds of uppyr and some Shouten. Arianrhod was killed and most ekimmu banished to a prison plane they called Terre de Brume." She explained looking at the sky.

"Land of Mists?" He said surprised.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"I know of some of the myths of several different cultural deities. You speak of a Celtic kami." He said watching her.

"Not a kami! There is no Kami and I swear to them if I lay my hands on Izanagi that I will rip him a new one!" She growled.

"Izanagai? The creator?" He asked stumbling back.

"No idea what he is exactly but I know through him that my life has been hell! Between him, Soul Society, wraiths, Ramanga, and Hueco Mundo…life has just been peachy." She said growling and that pain crossed her face.

"You are saying your soul has been tampered with. You are saying that you have been kept from reaching your full potential as you did in your first life." Baku said understanding.

"Exactly. Anyway so there is still much I do not know or I cannot remember. I see so many flashes and such. Arianrhod was…" She tried to say.

"She was a powerful onna who had a penchant for male flesh. She was a fertility kami along with love. She had more things assigned to her but she was sensual, powerful, and beautiful. She was you." He nodded in full understanding.

"I forgot how much you liked to read." Asuna blushed.

"Loneliness accords me much time. I still cannot believe you allied yourself with that creature." He snapped.

"Baku. I married him." She said bluntly.

The gold inu sputtered and stared at her in so many things. She felt no shame for her feelings for Lei. He was a great man and Baku's eyes burned.

"Great? Great at what? Mayhem?" He snarled.

"Forget it. Speaking of him reminds me I need him here." She sighed.

"For what?" He demanded.

"To fight! He is very powerful and a prodigy amongst the Shouten." Asuna snapped.

Baku lost his head and he flattened her under him. His lips seared hers and she made a long whimper as he kissed her passionately. He ripped open the hanfu and she growled and then moaned as his lips scorched a path to her chest. They were full and he could scent much.

"You have recently given birth." He said in regret.

"Hai Baku. Please I cannot right now." She said in regret as well.

"You give him what he wishes." He said jealousy.

"Geming? He takes, Baku." She said.

"Shall I be a bastard too? Fine!" He said in old pain.

Her body seized up as he did just that and she moaned out loudly. Baku fell against her as he had sheathed himself inside of her heat. He was acting a fool but his pain was tearing him apart. She moaned and he had forgotten too. He had forgotten how it could be. Baku pressed his forehead to hers and he moved. Asuna gasped and moaned as he just took what he needed but his taking felt glorious. She met his thrusts and that surprised him. She suddenly and eagerly took his mouth as he made love to her. She whimpered and whined as it became emotionally heavy. He pulled back his lips and he felt her yoki she suppressed and he was astonished.

"Asuna?" He gasped.

"Baku shit!" She cursed.

Baku was not used to her more open language and he could not contain himself. It had been too long since they had made love and he was thrusting harder. She was losing it and he was too. He fell against her and gripped her shoulders as his diluted purity left him. Asuna seized up and she screamed out. They were gasping and moaning as they both became spent. He had felt so much and horrible emotional pain buzzed his brain and he stared down at her.

"Who did you lose?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"Someone I loved a long time. One of the few relationships I did not screw up." Asuna admitted.

"I am sorry." He said feeling like a cad.

"Please. I see your embarrassment. None please." She said softly brushing fingers along his cheek.

"I still love you. I never stopped." He said in shame.

"Hai. I did not either. I was just convinced you had humiliated me." She sighed.

"Well how very sad for us both. I will not bother you anymore." He said pulling away from her and looking away.

"Baku please stop. I cannot handle too much right now. I know I wrong you and it is killing me in shame. I believed someone over you and you were just the purist and most wonderful man I knew at my sire's court. I let those same bastards I hated destroy us." She said with a trembling lip.

"Geming?" He asked raising a blonde brow.

"He is the most full of it asshole but he makes me crazy. It is crazy in a good way. I have no idea how I feel but I know that I loved you strongly. I should like to make amends." She whispered.

"Leave it alone Asuna. I wish you had never pushed it. I wish you had never made me love you. I wish I had never been elevated and I wish to the Kamis that I had never felt this way. I truly wish to just live in peace and move on. I do not think my heart could handle anymore issue and most certainly not from the onna who destroyed me." He said making him presentable.

She blinked back tears and he spoke softly and eloquently as always. He actually ported away and she drew up her legs and cried. Part of her wished to find Nobu and touch him. She wiped her eyes and she made herself covered and she went to a little mirror. She almost did not recognize herself and she wondered again if Ayille had in fact destroyed her.

Asuna was being stupid and she was aching acutely. She was in Sendai as she was feeling him. She was sobbing by the time she laid eyes on him and she could not bring herself to let him know she was there. She was a mess and she hid amongst scrubs and trees. The Sendai castle was built in the Zao Mountains and it truly was a perfect place for kumo. She saw several funnel shaped webs and she was lost in anguish. Her pain was mounting and she was blinded in tears. Asuna was not paying attention to her own footing and stumbled. She was shocked as she felt herself falling and she hit too fast to react. She felt blood on her chest and she realized a rock had pierced her straight through. She now had no choice and had to see him. She gasped in pain as she made herself port a short distance and she screamed as blood spurted from the wound. Asuna was sucking in air and she forced herself to port to Sendai and outside Nobu's apothecary. She made a noise and blood began to pool under her. The famed kumo healer heard something and he slid open his shoji door and yelped.

"Lady Asuna! Oh Kamis!" He yelled.

He picked her up quickly and saw the wound. She had managed to put a hole in her body and he used his own silk to pack the wound tightly until he could clean it and close it. He could see she hurt and he lifted her head and poured widow past her lips. She rolled her head and met his black eyes.

"My love." She whispered and opened her eyes.

"What the hell? Asuna? Are you from another era?" Nobu asked shocked.

"Hai. Nobu? My sweet Nobu. My heart. My conscience." Asuna whimpered.

"What happened?" He asked as he cradled her head in his lap.

"Cannot do it without you. Why did you make me do it? Why? Why!" She began to cry harder.

"My love you are delirious! When would I ever leave you?" He asked bending over and kissing her forehead.

"I cannot live! I will die. I know this. I will die. I cannot live if one of you is dead. I cannot. I want to go. Nobu please…I cannot do this without you." She wept in her drugged state.

"Beloved! Shhh. I am here. I have you." He whispered.

She lifted such terribly trembling hands and pulled him down for a kiss. He did not stop it and it was filled with such heartache that he gasped. She kissed him as if he was not there. She moaned and it filled him with dread and unbearable need. The onna who had captured his heart and soul was weeping and whimpering as she kissed him. Nobu tried to disengage from her mouth and she clung to him and began to wail. He was terrified by her emotions and she clutched at him. She was clinging to him and she forced herself to sit up. Asuna was drugged heavily and she began to kiss his fingers and it was so desperately sensual that he gasped. She began to kiss up his wrist and he moaned softly as she tried to feel and kiss him on every level.

"Asuna! Too much beloved. It is so much." He cried softly.

"I need you. Why did you leave me? Why? I begged you but you are too good. So kind and almost perfect." She whined as she sucked his thumb into her mouth for a moment.

"Oh Kamis my beloved. It feels so good. Why do you cry? Why do you shield from me?" He asked losing his composure.

Asuna climbed into his lap and kissed his lips over and over as her hands buried in his lush black silk. Her kiss was broken and tears still fell. Nobu ended up falling back as he too buried his hands in her hair and was kissed stupid by his soul mate. He felt his silk hakama rub against his sensitive male flesh. It became painfully obvious that she was not doing anything else but touch and caress him. He ripped his lips away and shut his black eyes as she slowly licked and sucked at his throat. The kumo healer realized his body was pounding in need and she had done everything to make him desperate. She was also doing it in such an emotional overload. Nobu felt his mind brushed against and she began to stroke her thoughts to his. Over and over she kept thinking; I love you, I need you, I cannot exist. His heart felt too fast and his chest hurt with her pain. She was trying to anxiously touch him on so many levels. Nobu's head began to throb and he was suffering too.

"Asuna please! Let me go." He cried softly.

"No! Never!" She said hysterically.

"Beloved, I mean please release me. I need to climax. Please, I need just a little more." He begged softly.

She did not think and she sank her fangs into his juncture. He cried out as the bliss flooded him in torrents. Euphoria engulfed him and he became gone in his own heaven. She released his throat after barely sampling his blood. Something hit her and she was staring into his red eyes.

"Do you think if I gave you information; do you think you can abide what I say?" She asked softly.

"I can try." He murmured in an altered state.

"Can you have Ishin train you in a blade and your yoki? Please my heart. I beg you. Do this for me. Please? Please?" Asuna begged him getting overly emotional.

"What happens to me Asuna?" He demanded making her stare at him.

"My enemy decides you are succulent and the perfect way to get back at me. She hurts you terribly and changes you. You begged me to kill you. You begged me to end your life as you put it; a monster." She said sobbing into his neck.

"Tell me when and how. I shall attempt to strengthen myself." Nobu whispered.

"I love you. I need you Nobu. I have given you two more girls. Identical twin girls." She said holding his cheeks in her hands.

"Girls?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. I need you Nobu. They need you. We all need you. I tell you I cannot go on without you." Asuna begged.

"I promise beloved. I will try. I shall endeavor whatever it takes." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"Okay." She said kissing him again.

She undid his soiled hakama and she moved back and slowly stood up. She undid her hanfu and it fell to the floor. Nobu was mesmerized as she sank again to her knees and her lips brushed his scrotum.

"Asuna. Oh Kamis. I love you always. Always my inu." He moaned.

The resulting acts of passion left them both shaking in such emotion and left her reeling. Nobu slept with her tucked against him and she did not show him what happened but he felt her tremendous pain and he was left stricken. The idea of being killed by his own mate bothered him but not because she honored him but that he was that horrible by whatever he became. The idea that he was killed at all bothered him worse. He had seen faces and emotions and he had too much to live for.

She was sitting across from Geming and Neil. She laid out her plans and Geming played his devil's advocate to poke holes in her ideas. He was good at planning for all contingencies but it was as annoying as hell. She finally stood up in anger and she fingered a crystal that Juria had given her awhile ago. She looked over at the two inu and Asuna sighed.

"I shall return and grab a few of those that would fight well. I am thinking Hideaki as well." She said looking past them.

"The Hideaki? You mated him too?" Geming in awe.

"Hai well my sire wished it." She blushed.

"You mean Lord Sesshomaru groomed him for you. How sweet of Chichi. Well he is wily old coot." The red smirked.

"My sire is not a coot." She snapped.

"Her sire is a brilliant inu but he has a tendency to micro manage everything. He probably plans how many orgasms his mate has." The red smirked.

"Oh my." Neil smiled.

"Shut up Geming!" Asuna hissed.

"See she gets flustered when anyone even questions Chichi's greatness. Did not say he was not great. No other inu can wipe out as many enemies as he does and analyze a situation as the lord does but he is cold compared to Lady Asuna but I hear from soldiers and servants alike that he makes Lady Augusta scream and cry out; Da Sesshomaru!" Geming snickered.

She rolled her eyes and Neil covered his mouth as he chuckled. She suddenly realized what it was that the red was doing and she stared at him in surprise.

"Have you been an ass on purpose?" She demanded.

"What do you mean?" The red grinned.

"Have you been acting an idiot on purpose?" Asuna growled.

"I am neither an idiot nor a buffoon. I am quite serious. Now my lady go forth and gather." He smirked sensually.

She stared at him and suspected that he was purposely trying to rile her up to keep her going. She really looked at him and she sighed. She smashed the crystal and went through. She had much to do and some of those who would be a great help were in the future era. She had to take it back in order to save her present. Asuna really hated her enemies and she mentally prepared herself for a long series of battles.

"I do not like the fact you just take off and tell no one!" Gwydion snapped as she gathered things.

"Gwydion shut up please." Asuna growled as she packed.

"I like this era." He pouted.

"I am so glad you do but it is very modern and fighting amongst the mortals is not a good idea." She reasoned.

"Such an affinity for such worthless beings." He said frowning.

"Please stop speaking. You sound like a brat at the moment." She said in anger.

"You have seen your spider?" He asked inspecting his claws.

"Hai." She said stiffly.

"You will have to manipulate this past to affect this present my dear. Now let me gather my bearings." He sighed.

"Intend to see Apollo before you leave?" She asked arching a brow.

"Well yes if you must know. It would make him happy if you showed up and gave yourself to our wiles." Gwydion said in a short temper.

"You are a whore with the face of an angel." Asuna snapped.

"Yes but you do so enjoy what I can do in many areas Arianrhod. Our combined powers make you hot too." He smiled.

"I am certain you would enjoy deflowering several of my mates." She said crossing her arms.

"Yes but you demanded I behave. Naraku is delicious by the way." He grinned.

"Hands off or you will be icing your privates with your wonderful yoki!" She threatened.

"Yes yes." He growled.

He phased out and she was alone. She sighed and she appeared in Sendai to pay her respects to Nobu. The deed had still occurred and she was crying silently as she stood there. She stiffened when she felt the presence of an ekimmu. He smirked at her and he bore a strong resemblance to Nisien. Asuna growled low in her throat as she stared at him and his eyes were the same color but his hair was less bronze and browner. He had a sensuous smirk and she went to move around him and he grabbed her.

"Hello Arianrhod. Nice to see you again." He smirked.

"Who are you?" Asuna demanded.

"Efnisien. Nisien has been quite remiss but what do you expect from the goodie goodie." The beautiful creature said in a smirk that sent shivers down her spine.

"He is a goodie goodie? Are you serious?" She asked in doubt.

"Oh I am of a much darker nature my fair cousin. You are lovely this life." He smirked.

She was thrown and hit the wall of tombs and she was out of breath as she faced this man; this creature.

"What do you want with me?" She asked in profound anger.

"Oh revenge perhaps but I am not Bilae. I would not destroy you at the behest of my sick lover. Oh no. I am much more interested in taking you and making you comply." Efnisien said nearing her.

"I do not remember that life very well. I have no clue who you are truly." She snarled.

"Yet you speak Gaelic so well. You do realize we are speaking as such." He grinned.

He flattened himself against her and he licked at her mouth. She snarled wildly and he held her jaw.

"They cut you open and used your blood to seal our living tomb. I cannot blame you for such but Bilae tricked you. He was involved with that cunt Ayille. I do blame you however for courting and letting such worthless and lower beings into our sphere, you the Goddess of the Moon. I hear you can do such interesting things fair cousin. You have one of my powers." He said snapping his jaws.

"What do you mean?" She asked coldly.

He lifted his hand and the blackish void was swirling around his fingertips. She was shocked and she was never able to control this type of yoki well and he smirked.

"Nice hmm? Well my sweet cousin; you have those who wish to subdue and control your power." He said palming her breast.

"Accosting me does not make me like you very well." She retorted.

"Nisien is working with Sucellus who is a pig. I refuse to work with swine. I prefer to go back to my dear and close associate Arawn. He is yours again is he not?" He asked then sucked her lobe into his mouth.

"I am not certain. Gwydion is certain he is around but I have no clue." She gasped as she lied.

"Such a bad liar Arianrhod. Our moon goddess was so succulent and wonderful to behold. You let Bilae take you to bed and betray you. He learned you well." He said growling.

He split her shirt and he was staring at her throat and chest lecherously.

"I do not care much for rules, can you tell?" Efnisien mumbled in a lust.

"I told you that accosting me does not make me like you. I may have some of her attributes but I assure you that I would not take Bilae into my bed now or ever. Ayille will die and those who attempt to control me will not fare well either." Asuna snapped.

"Such bold words. Gwydion is a selfish bastard. Guarded you like a damn zealot. You would sneak away and have your little trysts. Someone would strike your fancy and your little ice buddy enjoyed tormenting your lovers. If he could not have what you had then he got so morose and cross. His precious toy had a mind of her own." He said and suddenly he sank fangs into her neck.

She could not move. She was immobile as he pinned her and drank her blood. She cried out softly as he lifted his mouth and breathed heavily in her ear.

"You feel pain. Did that cunt hurt you?" He whispered heavily.

"Hai." She whimpered.

"I am good at chaos. It is truly my specialty. Shall I make her life hell?" His whisper was seductive.

"Why is it you all think I am something special?" Asuna demanded.

"Because you are one of the few female ekimmu to have such strength like the men, you are pursued because of your birth order and your sheer power. One who can harness anyone's potential? You have your own base powers but you who are like the moon itself and reflect the sun's light. You shine back down upon the earth the light of the sphere of illumination. The others wish to dominate the world again. This was our playground and those who shut us in will pay. We may not truly be gods but we may as well be." He said nipping at her jaw.

"What do you want from me?" She snarled.

"This moment I wish to fuck you well like I did in the past." He grinned.

"Pardon me?" She demanded.

"How do you think you have my power fair cousin? You steal. Lovely little thief." Efnisien smiled widely.

"Stop!" She screamed out.

"No one can hear you. We are in our own little world here. You are meant to be loved by your own. No worries." He said husking.

"I resent the idea…" She started to say and her eyes went wide.

"Not mortal my lovely. Arawn is a very close associate might I add. His powers are more extraordinary then mine. Feel good? I assure you that you feel perfect." He husked deeper.

Her claws sank into the marble of the monument and she was going to scream. She was going to totally scream herself hoarse. She was within an illusion very similar to what she was able to do. He filled it felt like and she was going to burst.

"Fuck!" He cursed.

"Let me go. Oh Kami let me go." She moaned out.

"Not till you come for me. I shall not be that pig but I know you used to enjoy me and Arawn at the same time. Such a naughty little goddess you were. You were not worshipped as a divine mother for nothing." He said biting her several times.

Asuna did scream and she passed out. However the coupling had occurred it had been completely mental. She was passed out at the base of the monument and he smirked at her. Efnisien felt a Ramanga and he turned to stare at a frère. His mouth was set into a grim line and the Ramanga snarled at him in his human form.

"You dare to hunt a goddess?" Efnisien asked coldly.

"I dare hunt a worthless fucking ekimmu want to be. Ayille wants her dead at any cost." The man said.

"Well how good for that slimy bitch." He asked with a nasty grin.

Efnisien was suddenly behind the black haired Ramanga and his hand went straight through. The hole leaked a blackish type smoke and the male fell dying at his feet.

"Now you port back to your filthy queen and tell her the Efnisien and Arawn are back. This time however we will keep her within our clutches." He smiled.

The dying Ramanga ported out and Efnisien turned to see Asuna stare at him.

"You have miasma!" She cried.

"Is that what you call my power? How tame. Well darling Arianrhod my stupid twin is running around and he lets Sucellus tell him what to do. You wish to rid yourself of the metal ekimmu then use the branch of fire." He said smiling.

"Were you my ally or enemy?" She demanded.

"Depended on what side of the bed I woke up on. I was neither. I came upon you like the chaos and night that I am claimed to rule. I so rarely sank into your perfection but I made you come. I would make you come and drink you like a rare wine. I love you but I know where I fit in your life. I am like the night and I caress softly." Efnisien said licking his lips.

"You were a lover?" She asked confused.

"More like a companion. Such a simplistic term lover is. We could enjoy the aspects of the other and leave them in Nisien's wake." He smiled.

"You and your twin are like day and night?" Asuna asked.

"Very good. Now sweet and fair cousin I must go. I gave you rapture and I shall seek to hurt Ayille. Did she really think we would follow her? Hell do you think we will follow you for that matter?" Efnisien laughed loudly.

With that he was gone and Asuna was horrified at how he made her wanton. She turned to stare at the monuments and she was ashamed of herself. This ekimmu had maimed the Ramanga without thinking twice and she was determined to make him her ally. She cared not what it took and she thought about his words. To take out Sucellus it would take Osamu.

Ayille saw Daniel dead at her feet and she was alone. She was raging and flying into fury that her frère should be dead. She actually cried out as she fell over his body and she had to find Sanra herself. She was going to be killed because the fucking ekimmu had escaped. She hated Arianrhod. She hated her own children as they had taken up hunting as well. She grew wrathful and she appeared where she had felt the other Ramanga queen. The black haired beauty was sleeping next to a delectable male and she licked her lips. Augusta was suddenly up and snarling at the shadows. Sesshomaru was up as well and they felt something. The Western Lady's eyes suddenly bled red and Ayille saw a powerful rival. She was snarling suddenly and the younger queen was slammed to the opposite side of the room. She tried to make her blood burn and Augusta looked at her in hate. Sesshomaru was up and suddenly slashing at her with poisoned claws. She snarled and spit at him as he actually hurt her.

"You have nerve showing up here!" Augusta raged.

"Oh really? Well that cunt released the ekimmu on us you stupid bitch! They will destroy and maim us Ramanga. They will destroy my sons and you. Do you seriously think they will suffer you to live?" Ayille asked in monstrous tone.

"I care not if they kill you. I have no quarrel with them." The younger woman complained.

Ayille lost it and she tried to attack Sesshomaru who in turn snarled and slammed her against a wall. She recognized a daemon of unusual power and she was heaving. She needed her frère and she was alone. She had never been alone and that bastard Bilae had died. Kerr had grown bored with her and she had killed him in a jealous rage. He had dared to take an Egyptian Pazuzu as a lover. Now she was facing things that had evolved and she snarled as she suddenly changed form.

"Sesshomaru back off!" Augusta screamed.

The bat like creature went to try and bite at the Western Lord who in turn changed form. Augusta was shocked and her mate's saliva was dripping badly. She had to avoid him and he suddenly bit into Ayille's arm and he began to shake his head relentlessly. The Ramanga queen shrieked and spit in rage but the inu lord had said nothing and felt no need to dignify the monster's presence. Ayille's wing was ripped open and she had to escape. She was not healing as fast without the blood of her frère. She had to find Chrestian or she would die. She was flying over Japan and she fell. She refused to be down like this like some common daemon. She saw a park with runners and she cared not. She swooped down and proceeded to massacre several human in her quest for her own needs. Her natural enemies were coming out of the wood work and the first time in thousands of years; Ayille was afraid.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: A return to a more distant time to try and prevent the ally and lover of Ayille from reigning destruction again in a bid to block the Ramanga queen's path. Complications arise as the impulsive and reckless nature of the other take hold as she deals with death and utter tragedy in her wake. She is left to deal with utter depravity and sickness as Bilae in another guise wakes up some to face his old enemies. Gwydion comes back when he realizes what it is his lover is up to. Fireworks ensue as Lei Jing is in on the mayhem and ways to block the evil from spreading. Asuna learns the real truths behind the madness that had stolen Maec tr'Awnhi. **There are some intense scenes of yaoi and rape. Please do not read if it bothers you. There is some sensitive material in this chapter. Please skip if it bothers you.** Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think! Thanks to you know who you are; you have kept me going through this hell week! THANK YOU! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I had a pinched nerve in my neck and it was awful trying to write. Thanks again for reading!

Dealing Death

How very difficult life had become, shades of grey and black no more. Feeling and touch were known again as the pain of time standing still was gone the way of memory. Fury and consuming hatred still flowed in veins as blame was placed but to whom did it belong? Where was the anger to be directed? Who was truly to blame for millenniums of anguish and separation? The anger continued to spill over as many wished for annihilation and total destruction as others deigned for control and mastery. The only question was who would win. So far many watched and waited as the players moved and reacted. They watched and waited to strike out in one direction or another. They had much time after all and their enemies perhaps not so much.

Asuna had shown up at the Western Palace when her mother had called. The news in the mortal world was a group of joggers having been attacked by some sort of wild animals. Asuna knew without a doubt that Ayille had done it. The inu-empusae had sent a squad of inu soldiers to make certain the bodies did not change. Asuna wanted to know where Chrestian was and she could not find him but Augusta had told her what Ayille had said. She refused to believe that the ekimmu would go after all Ramanga and she wondered if that was why the Ramanga queen had helped shut away the many ekimmu. Asuna began to believe that she would meet Bilae again and she contemplated the deep past. She contemplated killing Ganek herself and destroying his soul like she had been told that most of her children from her first life had been. She thought about destroying Sanra this way. The more she thought about it the more she thought it a good idea. She would have to move without Admal or Maec knowing. They would freak out and they never wanted her around him again. She had news for them both but she needed to. Lei would support her but that was about all in the wraith world. She lifted her chin and she ported to the in between in Mongolia. She searched for her Jing husband and she was surrounded by her babes. She laughed and hugged them as they jumped up and down. Lei slipped outside of a room and his eyes met hers.

"My poor darling." He whispered.

"Lei." She whispered back.

"Come my babies let Mama talk to Papa." He said guiding them towards their nanny.

Their three, Khellian, and Yong all whined. She smiled and Lei stared at her. His eyes held much emotion and he suddenly pulled her to him and he was kissing her the way she needed. Lei's sinful lips stole her breath and she whimpered as he slowly pulled away. She wept and held onto him tightly.

"My beautiful. My poor wife." He said kissing her gently.

"Lei. It hurts. Kami it hurts so badly." She sobbed into his neck.

"Shhhh. I am here. I am always here for you. I love you." Lei said softly and held her tightly.

She pulled back and she stared at his face and he stared at hers. A moment passed through them and suddenly they began kissing passionately and with tremendous need. They tore at their clothes to get to their bodies and so they could feel each other's skin. Lei's pale flesh was bared and she began to suckle at his throat and he moaned out quietly but they stumbled against a wall. He heard her mumble words and his pleasure hazed mind was trying to focus on her speech.

"So glad you found me. So glad you faced me. I wish I had touched you then. Need you." She spoke hoarsely and brokenly.

"Wish you touched me when my darling?" He asked gasping and then groaning softly.

"When I came to taunt you that time before Anjul got to me. Wished I had wanted you. Wish I had not been blind. Wish so much." Asuna said licking and tonguing his chest.

"Tell me what you would have done to me." He whispered passionately.

"Would have laid you down." She said porting them.

He felt his bed under his back and she undid his black trousers deftly and quickly. She threw his belt away and Asuna pulled his pants off.

"Laid me down? More my love? Tell me more." Lei said staring at the ceiling.

"I would have grasped your staff and I would have admired you. I would have told you how beautiful I thought you were formed. I would have praised whatever makers there are for you." She said with deep sultry tones.

"Yes? What else?" He asked with slowly whitening eyes.

"I would have bent over you and given you this." Asuna murmured.

She cut her own wrist and bled into his mouth and he lapped at the red elixir as it dripped. His tongue slowly licked at his lips and he leaned his head up to lick at the wound. His lips barely touched her skin and the wound as he slowly began to suck on it.

"Lei! Oh Kami hai! Hai! Taste me." She gasped harshly.

His lips and throat moved as he took in her blood and she tasted so utterly gratifying. She watched him swallow her offering and she was provoked by his tongue lapping.

"Le-ei!" She whined out.

Lei let his head fall back as he could see fully and the act of feeding had made him so rigid and needy. His wife gripped him and breathed heavily along his crown.

"I would tell you that how much I want to taste you. I would tell you how utterly ravishing you are. I would have taken you in my mouth and made you cry out." Asuna murmured.

"Yes! Please my wife. Please." He whispered out.

Asuna curled her tongue around his head and flicked the underside with the tip of her tongue. Lei arched a little as she made it feel luscious. His body was thrumming with tremendous need and utter desire as she flicked and sucked gently. Lei moaned out as her wicked muscle teased his tip and slit.

"You know I love that." Lei groaned.

She mumbled around him and it sounded like "hai" and she seemed to eat at him and she finally let him go.

"More! Tell me more." He begged in a soft, raspy tone.

"I would tell you how utterly captivating it was to see you so naked in your need. I would say how perfect it was." Asuna mumbled.

She teased him and she did what he adored more.

"Agh! Ye-es! Oh Gods yes!" He cried out.

"So beautiful. So utterly beautiful. Do you wish to finish? I will if you wish it. I only wish your pleasure. I love you so." She said rapidly beginning to suck at his head.

"I wish to be in you in all ways! I wish to feel your corporeal flesh grip mine. I wish to be blinded in your soul." He rasped.

"Hai." She said very gently.

His hand touched her clothes and phased them away. She crawled over him and he pulled her close and kissed her again. Their tongues sought to taste deeper and showed their needy consumption. Lei pulled her left leg over his hip as he lay on his side and slowly eased into her scorching center. Their eyes were locked on the other as he began to push and pull. She breathed deeply as his lips found her neck. Gentle nips and snaps of his hips brought her quickly to a blinding lust. They rolled and Lei licked up her throat as he phased out. Asuna gasped out as her body was consumed by him. She ran hands over her skin at his behest and will as she arched and moaned. Lei was maddened by the heat of her soul and their combined inner beings was a blending of near perfect. He could not take it and he became corporeal. Their bodies were slick with sweat as he worked his hips faster. He was becoming misdirected in his own head as he suddenly forced himself out of her body.

"Lei? Wh-hat?" She asked breathlessly.

"Want something." He grunted.

He widened her thighs so that she was exposed and he watched her juices flow. He licked at her clit and sucked with greed. She yelped out as he lashed against her intimate area. She wiggled a little and he held her thighs as she groaned for him. He of course waited till she had a small release and then sank his fangs which in turn set her off again. Lei drank greedily as she tried to arch her hips and seek more, retreat back as it was so good. It was so amazing and he fell away. Her chest heaved as she felt tremors in her body.

"Lei? I need you." She whispered out.

"Yes. Just feeling so wonderful as if I have had too much wine." He chuckled.

"I wish to know what you prefer." Asuna smirked softly.

"Prefer? Please elaborate my dearling. Please for your husband's brain is mush with your intoxicating climax." Lei giggled.

"I wish to know which it is you prefer." She said laying him back.

Asuna straddled him and sank down as he gasped out wildly. She rocked back and forth for a few minutes to work him up. Lei thrusting his hips up and she was building him up fast. Her fingers rolled and pinched his nubs gently as they moved. She unsheathed herself and he whined out in annoyance but then she sank back down. She cried out as impaled herself in her other entrance.

"Fuck Asuna! Oh Gods so fucking tight." He gasped.

"Good?" She gasped softly.

"Yes! You little she devil. Oh Gods move beloved!" Lei groaned bowing and thrusting.

"I want you to move me. Use me." Asuna whispered.

"Yes. As you wish." He groaned.

Lei grabbed one hip and he guided her as he began to toy with her clit and sheath. Lei could feel the combustion and he was going to scream. He watched his wife becoming mindless and touching herself. His voice was raw and their bodies moved in unison. It was sometimes as if they were one person. He kept himself back and she was gasping harder and harder. Lei pinched her pearl just so and she let her head fall back as she cried out as her body gave in. She spasmed and clenched around him and he lost it. He shot his seed and he felt like it would not stop. She grabbed his wrist and sank her fangs in and he came again. He lay under her as if he was jelly and he had a smile on his face as she fed from him.

"What has you so pleased?" She asked after she licked the wounds.

"Love sinking into you and joining you in release. It is perfect." He smiled.

"So answer me; which do you prefer?" Asuna giggled lightly.

"Stupid question my love." Lei smirked.

"Oh and why is it stupid?" She demanded pretending to be cross.

"If it is you then I prefer it." He said pulling her off of him and tackled her.

"Lei!" She shrieked in laughter.

"Yes? It is my name." He grinned as his lips grazed and gently nipped her skin.

He was playful as he tickled and teased her until they fell asleep. It was good. It was truly good in this moment and she was sleeping very well tucked in next to him. Lei knew she had something on her mind but he figured he would hear it in the morning.

/

Asuna woke up and she was in such a good mood. Lei was sleeping still and she smirked. She grasped his morning stiffness and he came awake instantly. She was stroking him hard and sure as his eyes clouded over.

"Did you enjoy tackling me last night?" Asuna laughed.

"Yes. Oh you wicked little bitch! You want something." Lei whined.

"Hai. I want to go back. You are the only one who I can trust with this and you are powerful. You can back me up but I intend to help Maec kill Ganek but make certain it is done where his soul is obliterated." She explained as she yanked perfectly.

"You are talking difficult to do. Oh Asuna please! More! When do I tell you no?" He growled.

"You do not normally. More my sweet?" She asked sweetly.

She leaned down over his groin and sank him down her throat. He shut his eyes and moaned out. She quickly brought him his end and he snarled out as he came. He could only think his wife was greedy. She suppressed a laugh and came off of him. He sighed happily and threaded fingers through her hair.

"When do you want to go back and how far?" He asked.

"Today and as far back as Kazimir." She replied.

"Hmm. Go see my birth father and kill Ganek. You do realize that Father and Yhea will shit their britches." He grinned.

"Hai of course. Never would have figured Yhea to be so cautious or bitchy." She replied.

"Very true. Kiss me." Lei demanded.

"Hai." Asuna murmured.

She found his mouth and they kissed passionately again. He could never get enough of her and he again regretted hating her. He always regretted it and wished he had given into his attraction to her instead of his anger. Now was just too damn good and he wished he could go back and knock himself on the head and say, "wake up!". He just kissed her and enjoyed the closeness.

Annka looked cross as she stared at the two and they were dressed for the snows of Siberia. She shook her head and she did not feel like dealing with a pissed of Gwydion.

"He will find out you took off and he will be pissed off at me!" She snapped.

"Who is your queen?" Asuna asked meanly.

"Techinically you are. You were always above me as Arianrhod but still Gwydion is a moody bastard!" Annka growled.

"Uh huh well if you find out that anyone follows; would you let me know?" She asked nicely.

"Well when you ask so sweetly. I will yes." She said rolling her eyes.

Asuna nodded and they walked through the portal. They were hand in hand as they looked around the frozen tundra. Lei was scanning the horizon as she was doing the same.

"Do you think this a good idea?" He asked.

"I wish to draw them back Lei. Ganek is Bilae reborn. I am certain of it." She commented.

"Well we are not going to get to him here. You are certain that this about when fuck head Maec supposedly killed him?" Lei asked.

"I am certain of it. You wanted me dead at one time; he only wanted to bed me and possess my power." She smirked.

"Possess your power means turn you into a brood mare my dear." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well you still have one more then he does." She pointed out.

"Uh huh. I always better have more kids then him." He said slapping her ass.

Asuna narrowed her eyes and he grinned. He kissed her mouth softly and she kissed back.

"Stop that!" Lei snapped in pretend crossness.

"Stop what?" Asuna asked raising a brow.

"Kissing me stupid." He said nipping her lips.

She lifted their hands and kissed the back of his hand and he actually blushed. They walked along as they felt the area and he phased them to Astana. They were careful and she masked them carefully. She was truly enjoying and needing to be around one that she was stupid, crazy, massively in love with. It always surprised her how much she could love one man and then when faced with Lei, Naraku, Ishin, and a few others; she became an utter wreck and crazed. Asuna knew she needed to be with one of her beloved and treasured ones right now and she knew Gwydion wished to be in one of those mentally designated spots. She just could not bring herself to feel as deeply yet because she had not known him in this life as long. Lei felt her mind hum and he just squeezed her hand. He felt her fear and he knew she wanted to spy. She had them masked so heavily that no one; not even an ekimmu could feel them if they tried. Asuna led Lei into the inner secret passages and he looked at her.

"What? I have spied before." She murmured.

"Lovely. You are a devious little thing my sweet. Isha tr'Awnhi indeed." He snorted.

Asuna made a face at him and he was in a good mood. What Lei did not expect to see was a young Maec. The man was extraordinary to look at when he was older but this was a young version and he mouthed "wow" to his wife. She made a face to Lei and he smirked. Maec was impeccable and he seemed distracted and much less sure of himself. Asuna preferred the older and more powerful Maec; the one who was certain of himself and was not affected by his putrid abuse of his sister. Asuna could only imagine Sanra's version of love and she shuddered. Now she spied and she saw Ganek. Lei felt his power and it made him shudder. They watched the old king of the Shouten walk by his heir and his eyes were hooded. Maec's whole body was tense and they watched him move away quickly and find Sanra. They watched the future king heatedly speak with his sister and Sanra calmed him down.

"Ganek must be in a mood." She shuddered.

"You have seen his memories?" Lei asked disgusted.

"A few. Enough to know that it was not just incest but raping of his mind and body." She sighed softly.

"Yuck." He snapped softly.

"Agreed." Asuna mumbled.

They watched for longer and Lei phased out to the deserts to find food and she decided to be bold. She saw Sanra sneak into Ganek's rooms and she went to Maec. He was very young and he was sleeping already. He sensed someone breathing and he was suddenly up and had a hand around her throat. She calmly stared at him and he only stared.

"Who are you?" He whispered harshly.

"A friend. I shall reach the point and quickly; do you have plans for him?" She demanded.

"What? Who are you?" Maec asked confused and actually scared.

"Someone who despises what Ganek tr'Awnhi is and someone who knows what he does."Asuna said softly.

"Many people despise him." He said cautiously.

"Has he killed your distant cousin Kazimir yet?" She asked bluntly.

"What? No! Kazimir is a danger to him. My relation is in uprising." He said surprised.

It dawned on him that she was from the stream and he stepped back. Maec was surprised and took in her form.

"What are you?" He demanded.

His long dark hair was down and his eyes were their warm brown. She neared him and palmed his cheek. He stared at her in surprise.

"Hai. I am from the stream. I know you. I know you well enough to know the man you are. I also know what you suffer. I also know what you have done for your younger siblings. Mostly Admal. Is there any reason you honor him above your other siblings?" She asked watching his eyes.

"His mother was killed as soon as he was born. He had no choice and my father would have killed him too. I begged for his life. His first years were spent with me." He said emotionally.

"I see. You do not know the touch of what true love is supposed to be. You only know what pain is. I am so sorry." Asuna said with regret and pain.

"Who are you to me?" Maec whispered deeply.

"Someone who loves you." She said and she could not help it.

Her lips pressed to his and she kept herself in check. Maec was stunned stupid and her lips were so warm and soft against his. He was almost a century but he had so much knowledge already of depravity. His hands swiftly buried in her hair and he sought a deeper connection. Asuna was affected by his desperate actions and she kissed him in return. She also knew Lei had returned and this was not what she had planned to do. Maec pulled back and stared at her strange blue-green eyes.

"You are empusae!" He said shocked.

"Partially hai. I should go. I will be around. I know you and that bitch sister have plans. I will help you." She said quickly.

"Go? Please no." He said searching her face.

"Maec I cannot." She said gently.

"Who are you to me?" He begged.

"Your wife." She breathed.

His eyes were wide and he stared at her fully. His face suddenly became determined and he picked her up.

"Maec!" She cried softly.

"If you are truly my wife then I should do as a husband does." He smirked.

Maec laid her on his bed and he stared down at her. She was breathing harder and he was entranced.

"You are nervous. Someone is here perhaps? You are empusae so that means you have needs." The young Shouten said sensually.

"Maec Ruwon tr'Awnhi!" She said gasping.

"Yes? That is my name." He smiled.

Maec leaned down and whispered in her ear. She turned red and he quickly phased her clothes off. His breath caught and he stared at her corporeal form.

"Lovely. How very beautiful." Maec murmured licking his lips.

"You stare at my wife." Lei said suddenly phasing in.

Maec looked up and saw a beautiful dark haired Shouten and Lei was not mad at all. Asuna recognized the look and she mentally groaned.

"I knew it!" The young Shouten heir smiled.

"Lei!" She snarled softly.

"She really likes tongue. I really like to use my tongue on her too." The Jing heir said grinning.

"You bastard! Stop this!" Asuna said exasperated.

"Who are you?" Maec asked Lei.

It amused Lei to no end that he was now the older one and this Maec had no hatreds of him yet. He mentally chuckled and Asuna was pathing at him to stop his nonsense but he was curious.

"Make love to her. She is not your wife yet but I shall not object." Lei said sitting down.

"Lei!" She growled.

"Sanra is keeping daddy dearest entertained beloved so you may as well get a fix. Why not get one with one of us and I shall enjoy this I assure you." He smirked.

"Enjoy it how?" The younger Shouten asked.

"I am quite tr'Awnhi in my tastes." He grinned at Maec.

"Oh." The prince said almost blushing.

"Oh? Really? We have an innocent Maec? Really?" Lei grinned like a mad man.

"Jing Lei Shi!" Asuna snarled at him.

"You are so going to attempt to kill me later. Oh well. Asuna my dear. Please make him needy." Her Jing husband demanded.

"I will not!" She snapped.

"Yes. He is turned on. He is of age and you are married to him. Just know she has two of your kids. So there." He said phasing Maec's clothes off.

Maec was speechless and his cheeks were stained red. He was also staring down at her and then he was quite naked. The older man was quite comfortable in his own skin and Maec wanted that. He wanted passion and love. He wanted the physical to magnify the feelings. He moved and began kissing her passionately and she was moaning as he did so. Lei's eyes smoldered and he sat down in a comfortable chair. He was normally the one who "preformed" for her and now the favor was returned. He watched the future king become impassioned and bolder. He could see how the man truly was and his kisses were sultry. Asuna was taken up in the emotions and Lei was getting too tight and too hot.

"Damn it all beloved." He whispered and he stood up.

Lei shed his clothes and the black silk fell to the floor. Asuna's grey silks were in a heap and Maec's expensive brown linens were next to the empusae's clothing. Maec looked up and Lei pulled her down and began to ravish her intimately. Asuna nearly screamed and Maec quickly covered her mouth with his and the silver haired woman was suddenly being ravished wildly. Lei was being naughty, wicked, and generally bad. He sank his fangs into her labia and she jerked harshly. Maec pulled his lips back and watched her feel the rush.

"Enjoy that?" He asked softly.

"Ha-ai. Oh Kami." She groaned.

Lei lifted his head and blood stained his lips. He stared at Maec and the young prince was stunned.

"Come now Maec." The Jing smirked

She knew what was coming and by the Kamis it made her tremble more. The younger version of her Shouten king maneuvered himself and lowered his lips. She arched hard when he tasted of her.

"Delicious is it not?" Lei smiled.

"Yes." Maec said almost dumbly.

"My my I think I like this version of you." The Jing heir said grinning.

Asuna went to a rude noise but Lei maneuvered her onto her side and he slipped into her. Her eyes widened and she groaned.

"Love this do you not my darling? You know you do. I know you so well now." He murmured passionately.

She could not breathe and Lei was fighting the urge to just unleash and fuck his own mate and wife senseless. Maec got the idea and he worked himself into her scorching center. The young Shouten stared at her and then at Lei. She was fighting to keep herself from screaming and Lei knew she would bite. His mind became mush when she begged and whined for them. His mind kept going round to the fact that Maec was young and Maec was unsullied by many things. Lei figured out quickly he really liked him. That thought terrified him more than anything else.

Maec was asleep and the other two had woken up quickly and phased out. Asuna punched his shoulder and he just grinned at her. His way of dealing with his wife was to manipulate her and it typically worked well. They were out of Astana and working of plans of spying.

"You will be careful?" Lei said standing.

"Hai of course. You too. Go find out what Kazimir is up to and I shall garner knowledge of Ganek and tried to find out what and if he knows." She said standing too.

"You come to me in a second." He said softly and slightly worried.

"Lei, risks must be taken. Now go." She said shooing him.

"Okay. I love you." He murmured nuzzling her neck.

"I love you too." Asuna murmured as well.

"I still dream that I should have dragged your ass to a tree and taken you with passion back when I hunted you down. I should have given into my desire instead of my hate. I wanted you so badly that it terrified me." He whispered.

"It is past and we are together. We have three children now." She smiled as she met his lips softly.

"But I wish to rival the hanyou. I want many, many little ones that I had to put in your belly." Lei grinned licking her ear.

"You like to rival Naraku." She sighed in satisfaction.

"I wanna be just like him when I grow up." He teased.

She grinned and laughed softly as he pulled away. He jerked her to him and kissed her again. He was enjoying being with her so much and he truly did not want to leave. Lei finally forced himself to move and he phased away. Asuna touched her lips and sighed deeply. The time with him was helping her emotionally. The deep connection she had with him was phenomenal and it did help. Why she had to make bedmates of her old enemies she did not know but it was something when she ended up so head over heels. This particular man made her shiver and moan in his ways and the memory of him and his old lover was still burned on her brain. She truly was a naughty girl at heart and she sighed. She shrugged and then ported out. She appeared inside the Astana palace walls. She was masked very heavily and she walked along the dusty and old passages. She intended to find Ganek and figure out how much he truly knew. She did find him in his room and he was there a lot.

"Did you think you would get away my pet?" Ganek asked some poor young Sahen man.

"Majesty please! If I offended you, I beg your pardon! Please sir." The young man asked.

"Please. Your words are pathetic and your life forfeit anyway. Why not have dignity?" The beautifully, evil creature asked picking up wine and sipping it.

"Majesty please, I beg you! Please." Blonde said quivering in fear.

Asuna could not stomach the cruelty and Ganek was fixing to do something horrid but she ported in and she let loose her nami. Ganek was unprepared for it and was slammed into his wall. He was dressed rather disgustingly and he stared at her. Anger crossed her features and she sliced through the chains as if they were butter.

"You make a mistake woman." Ganek said rising.

"Saving someone from your depravity is worth it!" Asuna retorted.

Ganek's erection was rather prominent but she ignored it. It appeared that the Shouten ruler was fixing to play with his food. She ported out so fast and the Sahen was trembling in fear.

"Who are you?" He asked looking around fearfully.

"My name is Asuna. What did you supposedly do?" She asked taking off her haori.

She wore a thin kosode beneath but his nakedness was covered a little. He looked shocked and grateful at the same time.

"I am Dannis Sahen." He said softly.

"I am Asuna. I knew a Sana Sahen." She said bowing.

"Sana is my sister! How do you know her?" Dannis said surprised.

"I just do. Go before Ganek finds you. If you can; hide in Soul Society." She said quickly.

"How do you know of where the Tomoshibi go?" He asked frightened.

"Small secret. Stream, former Tomoshibi, and I hate Ganek. Good enough?" Asuna smiled.

"Yes! Perfect. Thank you for saving my life. I owe it to you." He said bowing.

His eyes were an olive green and his hair a dark gold. He looked like the perfect Tomoshibi and she knew he was probably one of the first ones. She impulsively kissed his cheek and ushered him on. He swore to him to repay in kind her act of mercy and knew Ganek would go after her. What he could not figure out was that her soul was radiating like a Tomoshibi would but her aura was just all over the board. He was stumped but damn grateful to be alive.

Ganek was seriously angry. Something about the woman seemed familiar and it was driving him mad. He was neither good nor kind; he was just plain cruel and evil. He liked it that way. He hated weakness and those who were so; well he had no time for them. His daughter Sanra was a delightful little mix of depravity and sickness just the way he liked. She was also a favored toy; her shape shifting abilities were incredible and how she had learned to heal so fast was even a mystery to him. The Gods had given him a beauty in an heir. He just could not help himself and he loved to mar the skin of Maec. Perfection in one package and the boy was spineless most of the time but his beauty made up for it. He knew Sanra was fucking the boy; it kept him quite loose and compliant. Children were slaves and meant to be used well before unleashed upon the masses in his opinion. Now this woman had a set of balls and he wondered how figurative they were. Most women cowered before him but not her. Her sheer audacity made him hard and the idea of ripping her up enticed him as well. Most women were worthless except the ability to give new toys. It did bother him that she seemed so fucking familiar and it made him groan in annoyance. No one wished to be around him when he was annoyed.

"Sanra!" He snarled out.

"Yes Father?" She said bowing her head to the floor.

"Suck it." Ganek commanded.

"Yes my king." She said eagerly.

"As your brother." He said shutting his eyes and settling back.

She morphed her appearance and took his thick length down her throat. He groaned and she was really so good at giving head. His little fuck toy was so good at many things. Every so often he would let her take him as a man and it was so good. He enjoyed cutting her in so many new and odd places as he shoved himself or anything else he could think of. She loved it and that made it wonderful and boring as well. It was hard to enjoy the thrill of harming someone when they got off on the torture.

"Very good. More. Take it all you fucking slut." He moaned out more.

Asuna spied at the tail end and she was disgusted. Sanra was in Maec's form as he shoved his phallus roughly down her throat. It was one thing if it was truly done in enjoyment and love in her opinion but to hear such horrid noises and watch all that blood flow. It just sickened her. She ported to Maec who was up reading. He had been hurt and his eyes held that anger and madness she was used to. She knelt in front of him and he stared at her dully.

"Tell me how to rid myself of him! I know the ancient ways of the Gods but I cannot kill him. I have tried." He said shaking.

"Maec we shall destroy his soul." Asuna mumbled gently.

"Make real love to me. Please. I beg you." Maec said staring up at her.

"Did he harm you?" She asked palming his cheeks.

"Sanra watched this time." He said in a haunted voice.

"Watched?" She asked in a sickened tone.

"Yes. Please. I beg you." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and beginning to sob.

"Maec take my blood. It will heal you physically." She whispered as she kissed his brunette head.

She had offered her wrist and he bit in gently. She moaned softly as he slowly; too slowly sucked in on his wound. He was savoring the act she could see and she knew he had already killed Isha Sahen. She knew he had killed Sana as well. It had been very recent. This was a pivotal point in his life and she could not stop some of it but if this gave him comfort then she would do so. She suddenly ported them away and they appeared in the Irish countryside. He looked around and he stared up at her face.

"Beautiful. Gods please I need something." He whispered standing and he kissed her passionately.

"Tell me what he did." Asuna demanded.

"Why? I do not wish to relive it." He said in an ill temper.

"Please Maec." She whispered gently.

"It revolts me." He said looking away.

"You are a sensual young man. Tell me first where to touch you." She stated simply.

"No. I wish you to do whatever. I wish to explore slowly and touch to cause delirious pleasure. I enjoyed what you both did to me last time." He said blushing.

"You affected him. He was most astonished." She said lifting his cream colored tunic.

"Did I?" Maec asked surprised.

"I have come to love these." Asuna smiled softly.

She manipulated his gold in his nipples gently but shivers of delight coursed through him. His body became alert and her touch even though twisting and rolling; it was done gently and by the ancients it sent such pleasure rocketing down his nerves. She ran the tip of her tongue along his ripped chest and abdominal and she stared up at him as her tongue traveled down.

"Oh Gods! So good. So fucking right." He whimpered.

"Tell me. Give me permission." She whispered.

"Yes! Would you please? Would you please use your mouth?" Maec asked almost desperately.

"Hai and my hands. My body too. You may use my body as you wish and I will glory in your touch." Asuna murmured kissing his head.

"I do not wish to use it. I wish to love you." He said shaking as the pleasure was mind numbing.

"Keep speaking as such and I will pin you to the ground and make you scream in as you climax harder than you ever will." She said breathless.

She licked at his piercings and he groaned. She used her teeth to tug at them so gently and it made him shake like a tree swaying in a wind.

"If you do not stop I am going to reach my end." He moaned out in a good, crazy way.

"That it the point." She smiled.

His eyes were silver and the sight was salacious. He whimpered as she continued to lick some, manipulate precious metal more, and tease his slit. He lost it and Maec threw his head back and had an amazing finish. His mind was numb and it was insanely wonderful. She thoroughly enjoyed it and she watched him as he fell to his knees. The young heir to the Shouten kingdom laid back and he had a happy look on his face.

"Do you think you are done?" She asked kindly.

"Am I not?" He asked.

"Oh goodness not yet." Asuna smiled very warmly.

"Oh." Maec said almost blushing.

Asuna leaned over his prone form and sank her fangs into his neck. He cried out and the intensity of her desire coursed through him. The young Maec was surprised but his body was already ready for whatever she wanted.

"Phase my clothes?" Asuna asked in a soft voice.

"Yes." He said mesmerized.

He touched her dark gold colored hanfu and his eyes travelled down her form. She offered him a breast and he took it eagerly. He nibbled and swirled his tongue as she moaned softly. She enjoyed his obvious enjoyment as he began to suckle her harder and deeper.

"Oh!" She moaned.

His hands slid down her back and he squeezed her butt cheeks. He was now rock hard and aching. He spread her open wide and he slid her down his rigid cock. Her face filled with passion and such feeling as he filled her. Maec let her tit go and he concentrated on her face. He shifted his hips as she sat astride him. He maneuvered her hips and he found the right combination. Asuna's face crumpled and she began making short gasps as he snapped his hips up and hit her g-spot. In his own opinion he had not given her enough attention but he intended to see her seize up in a fantastic finale. Their pelvises met and she was getting wild. She began to rotate in his grasp and Maec thrashed his head. Asuna just felt so many different sensations and she decided to give him what he truly needed. She had to concentrate and Maec felt his corporeal form dissolved. The heat and presence of her soul was spectacular and it was her that guided him. His mental rapture was making him loose his whole mind in it all. Maec slowly became aware he had form again and he was on hands and knees breathing out roughly and feeling tremors everywhere. Asuna was on her back and she too trembled. He had never experienced the true way of wraith coupling and he was shattered beyond anything. The young Shouten barely was able to crawl over to her warmth and luster as he fell against her without much energy but he pulled her leg alongside his and he began an insane pace within her body again. Asuna's voice was raw and he found he loved it. He loved how she spoke broken Japanese and begged. He loved how much she needed and it was him that caused it. He especially loved when he heard her scream, "ai shiteru". His physical body joined his soul in pleasurable convulsions. The experience caused him to black out and her as well. Maec was just fine with it as it was the first time he had joined in the sexual act and saw it for what it could be; an act of love.

Ganek was hunting his favorite child and he could not find Maec anywhere. The boy had smiled at the court that day and he was so lovely that it caused him to wish him harm. He wanted to see him doubled up in pain as he raped his body and his dignity. Maec should have no will but Ganek's; he decided. What he was not prepared to find was the blue eyes of that audacious creature who had stolen Dannis right from under him. Asuna looked at him coldly and with such hate that he smiled. He also had a flash. What of, he did not understand but he saw this woman but not as her.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I shall be punishment and revenge Ganek. You torment those under my protection no more!" Asuna said with cruel eyes.

He watched those eyes become a strange blue-green and she let her weapon appear. Ganek knew without a doubt that he stared at an empusae queen. How that was possible he had no clue but she was beautiful and terrible in her fury and righteousness. That alone was shocking. Empusae were terribly blood thirsty and devious little cunts of the blood drinking world. The Gods had made them so powerful in giving them needs and domain over such basic things such as lust the physical act of mating. He hated empusae.

"You are an empusae queen." He said frowning.

"Wrong. I am the only queen." She said smiling with anger.

"I had heard of one called Danika." Ganek said circling her.

"Dead. I ripped her head from her body. She might have been running around but I destroyed her past self. So really no worries. I am the undisputed power in the empusae world. Even the Novak acknowledges me." Asuna said coldly.

"The Novak? You speak of an ekimmu." He said crossing his arms.

"I know exactly who I speak of Ganek. I was one before too." She said taking a battle stance.

His eyes widened and he realized what he was staring at. She was a reborn ekimmu and he had truly only hearing that happen once or twice because the ekimmu did not exist on these planes.

"How did this happen?" He asked licking his lips.

"You should ask yourself Bilae. You betrayed me." She said not in her usual voice.

Ganek grinned madly and he was speaking with a personality deeply imbedded in her soul.

"So who do I speak with and what did you call me?" He asked smirking.

"Arianrhod and I speak to Bilae." She snarled.

"Arianrhod? That name is vaguely familiar." Ganek stated watching her.

"It should you evil bastard. You think to desecrate that which is pure and right? I should have stabbed you to death sooner." The blue eyed vixen said in hate.

"I am tickled truly but I am clueless as to this name and your ire but your hate is enticing." He grinned.

She moved fluidly and quickly. Asuna stabbed him and he was surprised truly. Her fang went through him and the female looked startled. It was not him she was staring at but someone behind him. Blood poured down his chest and she jerked back. She appeared shook up and Ganek turned to see a blonde haired ekimmu with glacial blue eyes. His eyes were filled with hate and fury. Those eyes were familiar too and the hate was directed at him.

"Why did you come here?" He asked in fury.

"I do not need answer to you on everything!" Asuna snarled.

"You do not? Really? YOU DO NOT?" Gwydion asked flying into a rage.

Ganek watched as the blonde ekimmu seemingly came at her but suddenly whirled on him. His eyes were like chunks of eerie blue-green wrath and his hands were a dusky blue as he touched him. Ganek hissed as unreal pain entered his blood and Gwydion just hit him with the side of his hand and his chunks of frozen flesh and blood fell away. He yelled his wraith cry and he phased out and he whirled on her.

"Once before I was forced to live alone without you. You leave to come here of all places and what Arianrhod? What?" The ice ekimmu snarled.

"Do not dare lord over me!" She screamed.

"Really? Someone should try and I did! I admit it Sister. I was a bastard! I was possessive and mean because you were reckless then as you are now! You cannot help what you are but I could feel your insatiable stupidity at times leading you down a path of betrayal and destruction. You saw nothing but paths to goodness! Arianrhod you were gullible!" He yelled.

Asuna sputtered in her anger and she suddenly walked up and punched Gwydion. He fell flat on his back and he realized physically she was hellaciously strong. The next thing he knew she was grabbling him on the ground and they were fighting. Flashes of their early days caught him off guard and gut wrenching pain filled him. Sorrow of such filled him that it nearly choked and blinded him. It seemed like he was deprived of his senses and the pain grew. Sometimes it just did not seem worth it and she saw him suddenly crumple emotionally. His yoki was still flowing so his tears froze to his face.

"Gwydion?" She asked softly.

"Nothing. It is nothing." He said shoving her off.

"You show up and start acting like…" Asuna hissed.

"I show up here because you knew if I knew then I would have said that you were stupid! You have to do it your way and not listen to wisdom. That beast destroyed my children Arianrhod! He killed my sons and my daughter! He destroyed the only woman I ever loved. Yes, the only woman and you will do it again! History will repeat and I do not think I can live through it again." He said coldly.

"Your children? They were mine as well were they not?" She said losing her temper.

"They were mine from this body love. They belonged to me as I sired them and I watched them ripped apart and their souls destroyed. You wondered why I became heartless and a monster? There is my reason! That bastard is Bilae and you were here waking up his soul!" He said shoving her.

"I am here to kill him. I am here to destroy his soul as he did to our children. I am not here for just a good time."She said in supreme anger.

"So playing with Math and your little boy toy Lei is just a side diversion?" He sneered.

"Are you jealous?" She demanded.

"Yes." He hissed.

"So sorry." Asuna snapped as she tried to walk away.

Gwydion blinked and he was suddenly filled with such rage and fury as she stormed away. Her actions and attitudes were so similar and her recklessness would get her killed yet again. He knew there would be no returning. There would be no more her ever and he suddenly ran after her and flattened her. She sprawled and he rolled her and his face was filled with emotion and such pain, the many many years of loneliness and hopelessness. The many years of conniving and lies he had done and he stared at her.

"It was you! You are the one who set my soul back out!" She said in shock.

"It is not as simple as that. I could not send it out but I begged and threatened those that could. I swore vengeance and death upon those who would not do my bidding and I lost track of you." Gwydion suddenly sobbed.

"You saved me." She said holding him to her as he lost his composure.

"Some saving I did. Our father must have found out what I did and made it to where you kept dying. I hate him. You have no idea how much I hate him." He said weeping.

"Gwydion." She said getting as emotional as he was.

"You will continue to do as you wish and you will continue to be foolish. You will destroy me. I know this yet I cannot stay away from you. I have loved you for so long and yet I only feel pain where you are concerned." He said cruelly.

"How can you say that?" Asuna asked in mounting anger.

"Because no matter how much truth you know or do not; nothing will change. You are incapable! I am tired of trying to fight so fucking hard for our love and your life. You swore you loved me and you let that creature into your life and he destroyed mine. You would somehow do it again!" Gwydion said snarling.

He tried to pull away from her and she held on tightly. His breathing was harsh and his anger was out of control. He made a noise that she had never heard before and he was suddenly out of her grip. Asuna looked around and she jumped up from her prone position and she moved on him quickly. She knocked Gwydion to the ground and they began fighting. He slapped her and she snarled and snapped fangs at him. His white and blue clothing was torn and he jerked on her black silk. The male ekimmu was fighting her and was trying to rise from the ground and she slammed his shoulder against the ground. He yelped as blood erupted from his pristine skin and Asuna stared at the crimson liquid. He saw the look on her face and he physically tried to fight. She wrapped her lips around the jagged wound and began to suck and lap at it. Gwydion sucked in deep draughts of air and she was only taking in his blood but he felt her fangs sink in and his eyes slid shut as. The blonde man sighed and groaned as intense joy spread through him and he felt his cock stir powerfully.

"Stop! Stop! You are making it more! Stop it now. Oh fuck." He hissed wildly.

She felt his stiffened flesh sandwiched between her belly and his lower abdomen. Fury burned in her brain; white and hot as she took in his blood. She sucked harder and let her natural yoki flow to such an extent that he whined out painfully. She ripped his bottoms and she felt his pre-release weeping. She viciously snarled and barely let the wound in his shoulder go. She bit off three claws and smeared his clear fluid on her fingers. Gwydion was feeling her anger, possessiveness, and self righteousness at the moment and when her fingers began to stretch and widen his backside; he yelped. This powerful ekimmu, this powerful man with his angelic face was white as a ghost and panting out obscenities. For her part, Asuna showed no mercy and curled her fingers and slowly fucked him. She possessed him and took him whole. Gwydion was withering in glorious agony as she made him see heaven's gate but refused him entrance.

"You think to leave me? You think it?" She snarled in a low, husky voice.

"No! I cannot. I will not." The ekimmu gasped more and whined.

"Mine! You are mine! You belong to me!" Asuna said in a horribly beastly tone.

"Yes! Yes. Yours! I am yours. You are my goddess! My queen! Please my love. My heart let me come. Please." He sobbed out quickly.

"You will not forget to whom you are marked. Say it Gwydion! Whom do you belong?" She snarled.

"Asuna! I belong to Asuna." He said arching his body.

She removed her fingers and his cock bobbed and was purple in its hardened state. His eyes were drenched and bloody tears fell down his face. He watched her tear at her silk and she sank down on when she was naked. He arched his head back and cried out that same strange cry and his voice was hoarse. She was hypersensitive in her anguish and fury as she rotated her hips in a wild way and she was growling in such an animal state. Her ekimmu half was losing his cohesion and his whole mind as he was slowly fucked, taken, debauched, and brought to heel. She jerked him to her mouth as she dominated him and kissed him brutally but he knew he would always seek her. He always did. He had pursued her and he had fallen in love with her. Gwydion was guilty of wanting her way back and the first time they had made love; it had been him that had instigated it. Their closeness was cemented and when she turned to him; it had been her. She had taken him the second time and she had made him as weak as a newborn. Her lover, brother, and best friend had been unable to move or think as he had been obliterated and made whole by his one obsession and the one thing he felt he needed like air. He knew it unhealthy but he could not exist fully without her and he truly had felt dead without Arianrhod. Asuna rolled them and Gwydion was dazed as he was buried to the hilt inside of her and she was staring at him hard. She was refusing to let him come and she was punishing him for the idea of leaving. The golden haired ekimmu began a drag pull combo that was pure deliciousness but still she refused him. His body was freakishly taut and his need was reaching paramount. Asuna suddenly shoved him off of her and he fell to his back and he snarled out.

"Fuck you! Let me come! You harlot! Let me. Release me!" He said in a crazed tone.

"No. Not until you know who is your master." She said coldly.

"You! You have always been my mistress. Always! I have never not loved you! Let me come! Fucking let me come!" Gwydion begged and whimpered.

His eyes were pure green and she quickly sank down him again. He screamed as his cock was overly sensitive and the term "blue balls" was beginning to apply. She began to touch herself as he held her hips tightly and his grip would leave bruises. His jerked her hand away from rubbing her nub and he numbed it with his yoki. As it unfroze a little, she gasped and moaned hard. The throbbing was painful and awfully good as the summit was dangerously close. Gwydion was perspiring heavily as his hips bucked and his world was narrowed. His gut clenched and his mind was gone as the explosion shook him profoundly. He had no clue if he cried out or not but he only knew profound relief as he felt the force of the orgasm. He felt her walls clench him and his mind fell in oblivion. Asuna collapsed against him as she whimpered out as the shocks rocked her too. Her pride would not let her admit that she had been terrified of his words or his intentions of walking away. She had been rocked by the act of brutal passion and she cemented by lazily sinking her fangs deeply into his neck and he came awake. His cry filled the Hueco Mundo air and he was gasping as she mated him in this life. She guided his mouth and his mark was above her right breast and he choked on the blood. It was already turning. It was already becoming musky sweeter and something overly tantalizing. He crushed her in his arms and he began to weep. Things had just become that much more complicated.

Gwydion had curled up around her and slept deeply and Lei came up on them. His eyes widened when he saw the man. Gwydion had not officially met the enigmatic Jing heir but their eyes locked.

"Hello." Gwydion whispered.

"You must have been the one known as Samyaza." Lei stated looking him up and down.

"My real name is Gwydion. I took the name to give myself anonymity." He actually blushed.

"I see. Well you both are barely covered so I am assuming you had wild hot monkey sex?" He asked smirking.

"You are blasé about it." The ekimmu said with red cheeks.

"I am Shouten. I should I be about it? I married an empusae." He chuckled.

Asuna came to and she saw Lei and then looked at Gwydion. His body was tense with stress and Lei was at ease. She also saw Lei perusing the ekimmu discreetly.

"Do you like what you see Lei?" Asuna asked loudly.

"Yes! I see my wife wrapped up and she smells like sex. Of course I like what I see." He grinned.

Asuna was being raunchy and she was suddenly behind Gwydion and he gasped. She pulled his thighs wide and her hand grasped his still flaccid length. Lei's eyes held a predatory look and he knew without a doubt what she was doing. This man had stood up to her and she was standing up to him too. Lei adored him immediately. The angel ekimmu was obscenely on display and she whispered nasty things in his ear.

"Arianrhod stop!" He growled.

"I asked him if he would like to feel you." She whispered to Lei.

"Pimping out the pretty man?" Her Jing mate asked grinning.

"He likes to threaten." Asuna said licking up his neck and sucking in his ear lobe.

"Shall we show him who is boss?" Lei asked Asuna in a mock voice.

"I said stop!" Gwydion snarled out.

"Shall I?" The younger man asked.

"Please do husband." She said.

Lei replaced her hand and he wrapped his own around Gwydion's length. The blue eyes met black and Lei's smirk was sensual and alluring. The Shouten's hand loosely had a loose grip around the ekimmu's shaft and Gwydion moaned out loudly as he stroked him slowly.

"I am a whore." Lei grinned.

"Oh Gods! Arianrhod. Need stop. I am not leaving. I love you." He whimpered.

Asuna was sucking and biting his neck with perfect pressure as Lei masturbated him.

"She does not like feeling as if you leave ekimmu. You idiot." The raven haired man said laughing softly.

"I know all about you Lei Jing! You should speak." The blonde said gasping.

"Watch it and I will drink you dry!" The younger man said with a feral smile.

"You have become her partner in crime in this life. Watch it young one. You may find…oh hell yes! Yes! Oh please, yes!" The ekimmu said choking as Lei changed how he stroked.

"I told you I am a perfect whore." He chuckled.

Asuna watched Lei wrap his mouth around Gwydion and massage his sack and it made her groan. She bit Gwydion's neck deeply and he arched into the pleasure. His former sister was so much more and had so many more dimensions that he was not sure if he could keep up. She had offered him freely and this wraith had taken. These two together were trouble with a capital t and he was delirious in the glory of the other's mouth.

"Wonderful is he not Lei? Taste him." Asuna whispered.

Lei lifted his mouth and the blonde man was delicious. He pressed his clothed body against the naked one and sank his fangs into his neck. He was too good and he moaned against his throat as he swallowed.

"Arianrhod! Oh shit!" Gwydion moaned.

"Wonderful is he not? He is actually tr'Awnhi by blood but raised Jing. I love him desperately and you will too. I will let you both touch and have each other if I can see it." She whispered feverishly.

"You broker me off?" Her ekimmu mate asked.

"No. Never. Only basking in what I am and what we have. You are mine!" She said ferally.

Lei came off his neck and he looked sloppy drunk. He crawled over to Asuna and flattened her. Lei was giggling and be silly as he had drank potently old blood and he moved his ku enough to push himself into his wife. They were next to Gwydion who was dazed himself and their bodies collided wildly. Gwydion got enough senses about him and he suddenly flattened Lei. It all became a blur and the resulting act cemented something between them that was deep. It was slippery and emotional and Gwydion spilled blood with the Jing man as well. She was ensnaring him so deeply to her that he could not leave ever. He would have to die to become separate and now he could not die. He had too much to live for.

Ganek was in a seriously dangerous mood. Maec was laid out on his floor and his son had been brutally raped by him. He was furious and the charms that he had used to bind Maec's powers were waning. His little bitch daughter was nowhere to be found. He held a dagger in his hand that was inlaid with the powerful and beautiful onyx stone all throughout its hilt. He knelt on the ground and he had a grotesque scar where the ekimmu had wounded him with ice. Maec had actually tried to defend himself and he dragged the blade along his neck and Maec came awake. His son never cried or begged. The rage built up in him and Ganek sneered at him.

"You think to stand up to me again and I will destroy you. You are nothing but a beautiful hole in which I use. You are nothing without me and I shall do as I see fit! Who have you been fucking besides Sanra? Tell me the truth." He said in a sickeningly tender voice.

"No one." Maec croaked.

"You lie Maec. You lie and that displeases me." Ganek said in a nasty voice.

"I am not lying." His heir said hoarsely.

"See you lie and lie. How many times must you learn? Klazan? Come here!" The Shouten king roared.

Maec's eyes held panic and his father's perverted sense of pleasure was here. Klazan was a eunuch and he also had pierced Ganek in many and odd places. His son only screamed at times like this and Ganek moved quickly and pinned his forearms down. Maec screamed and snarled as his cock was taken in hand and Ganek had sadistically taken the Shouten tradition of piercing much further and he now sported a frenulum ladder. Klazan pierced Maec quickly and with a simple bar bell and Ganek stood up as his son rolled to his side and actually sobbed out. The pain was horrendous and he wanted to pass out. That would leave him vulnerable and at Ganek's mercy and he was already in pain and he knew his backside had been ripped and torn open. His back was laced with hiebie and kemuri. He wanted to curl in on himself and wail but he refused. Sometimes Sanra would take him and clean him up and she would tenderly kiss and cleanse his wounds. Sometimes she ended up taking her own pleasure from him. Sometimes she talked of ridding the lands forever of him and his mind turned over ways of ridding himself and the kingdom of Ganek tr'Awnhi. He needed more power and he needed more of everything. The succubus that claimed she was his wife in another era was one place to start. Ganek saw the rage and hate in his face and he grabbed his long dark hair and jerked back his head.

"You think to hate me? Really Maec? Without me you would not exist! You need more lessons boy?" Ganek asked coldly.

"I hate you." Maec rasped in profound pain.

"Do you? Do you now?" His sire said as his eyes bled demonically red.

He rolled Maec over and the much younger man felt the manacles go over his wrists. He snarled and he stared at his sire's face and he knew real fear. He knew terrible dread as Ganek drew that terrible blade across his chest. He knew a little what the fiendish thing could do. He knew it sapped and stole his energies and his father cut into his chest and Ganek leaned down and licked up the trail of blood.

"You are sweet. So sweet." The bastard purred.

Maec fought and Ganek forced his mouth over his. He snarled and tried to bite but the pain got him off. The blood play and humiliation got the Shouten king harder than a rock and would usually make him come harder than a geyser. Maec hissed and when Ganek pulled his lips away; he spit at him. The swirling mix of demonic red, brown, and hate stared back and he watched as he legs were jerked wide open.

"Beg me not to." Ganek commanded.

"Fuck you!" Maec snarled.

"Wrong answer." His father hissed.

Ganek slammed himself roughly into Maec and his eldest male child choked back the horrific pain and humiliation. His mind would shut down but Ganek always made him focus back some way. Suddenly Ganek was jerked off of him and slammed with such rage against the palace wall. The dagger clattered to the floor and Maec was startled to see _her_. Her silver hair was flying up around her and her eyes were green as the energies swirled around her. She sliced into the chains and freed Maec. Ganek stood up and he stared at her in fury. The malice he held was frightening but Asuna did not shy from it.

"You will not touch what is mine again!" She said with narrowed eyes.

"He is mine bitch! He is of my body and blood. He is my heir and I shall do what I choose with his worthless self." Ganek said in a monstrous voice.

Ganek jumped and landed near her and he backhanded her with strength. She hit a table and soon another appeared. The very creature who marred his skin was standing before him and a smile spread on Ganek's face.

"Do I know you? You really should tell me your name before I kill you." He said growling low.

"You knew me." Gwydion said in hate.

"Samyaza!" He said shocked and delighted.

"You are a disgusting wretch that I used." The ice ekimmu stated with abhorrence.

Ganek dove for his dagger and he whirled on Gwydion. The intense heat and invisible waves of energy burned the ice ekimmu.

"No!" Gwydion snarled.

Asuna unleashed a nami in which Ganek turned and the resulting explosion threw them all. Asuna, Maec, and Gwydion were burned badly and the Shouten king stalked closer. His eyes took on that hellish hue and he stared at her and Gwydion.

"Did you think I would not remember?" He asked licking his lips.

"Bilae!" Gwydion hissed in pain.

"Yes. You pansy ass little bitch. How did you escape? It does not matter. I am so glad you woke up Arianrhod." Ganek said smirking.

Ganek hit his son so hard that his head a bed post and Asuna snarled and fought wildly. She knew Ganek was not truly aware. His deeper soul was in control and she suddenly shoved her clawed hand deep into his gut. She flooded him with so much Dakkasou that it leaked out of him. He rasped in deep breaths and he clutched his dagger like it was a life line and he phased out. She had narrowed her eyes and the weapon did not look familiar but the hilt of it did. She whirled and looked at Gwydion and he clutched his chest.

"He woke up momentarily. It was mistake to come here Arianrhod! You should have asked me!" He said in anger.

"I wonder." She said in shock.

She moved quickly and Maec had been raped. She was sick to her stomach and she cut her arm as she bled into the wound in his head. It took some time but he finally woke up. She stared at his naked state and she stared at the metal in his shaft.

"Maec?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He said almost brokenly.

"Remove those." Asuna said biting back sobs.

"I cannot. I have tried. They are brands if you will. Whilst he lives, I cannot remove these." He said looking away.

"You helped him?" She asked Gwydion in sudden fury.

"I did not know!" He said throwing up his hands.

"No you just helped unleash several monsters. Fuck! Shit Gwydion! She said in shaking in rage.

"You are the one who took him as a lover! You are the one who destroyed our world for a fucking fire ekimmu and his cunt mate!" Gwydion shouted.

"I did no such thing. If you remember right I lost Nobu to that fucking whore. I am trying to right that wrong that I did in my other life! You have a long list too Gwydion!" She snarled.

"Stupid bitch!" He snapped.

"Arrogant asshole!" Asuna growled.

Gwydion phased away and Asuna turned to Maec. He was shaken to his core and he looked haunted. She phased them away and she marched him into a small cottage somewhere. It was in Siberia and she lay him down on bed. He did not weep or cry but only lay there. Asuna curled her body around his to try and lend him comfort. She began to see exactly why he had his bouts of madness. She did not know anybody who could have survived such torture unscathed.

_Hi body was ravaged and the pain horrible. He shut out the pain but it only returned the agony ripped him in half and his small body buckled._

"_That is a good boy. You know how much I shall give you right my boy? You know I will give keys to my kingdom and the ultimate power? That is it. Yes, my boy. Sweet boy. Yes, you like me pounding into you." He whispered._

"_Father please stop! Please father! It hurts!" The young boy yelled._

"_Yes. That is it, scream! Harder boy! Yell more. Oh yes! More! Yell more." His father husked in his ear._

_His small voice screamed out the pain and he heard his father grunt and moan as he held onto his hips and his claws sank in._

"_Papa shall reward you now." Ganek said smirking._

Maec woke up and he was bathed in sweat. He realized his body was healed and he stared over at the silver haired woman. She had cut herself several times and his mouth had a little dried blood on it.

"You healed me." He whispered.

"Hai." She whispered sleepily.

"Thank you for stopping that episode." Maec whispered.

"You are more powerful but somehow he keeps your natural powers down. How?" Asuna asked sitting up.

"I do not know. I think with his dagger. He is never without it and he used it in his foreplay." He said looking and feeling such shame.

"It is not you! Never think it is you! It is that monster. Do you hear me? It is him and in some ways her! Maec hear me." She said clutching at him.

"Take it away. Take away this pain. This wretched pain. I only wish to feel something right. Please!" He begged from her.

Maec actually had tears fall and he never cried in front of Ganek but for some reason the profound emotion was safe with her. The bloody trails stained his cheeks and Asuna leaned forward and kissed his cheeks softly.

"I hurt. It does not stop. Oh Gods it does not stop." He suddenly sobbed.

Maec fell against her and she held onto him. To see him so broken and so weak was killing her. It reminded her of the time he had asked her to kill him. She had been covered in his blood and her own tears began to fall. She could control herself and she sought his lips. Maec's hand shook terribly as he held her head in his hands and her hair became stained pink from the blood on his hands from his tears. They kissed at the other and it was between crying and heavy emotion. They had no clothes on; Asuna had seen fit to disrobe them both so he could feel her skin against his. Maec pulled her into his lap whilst he kneeled on the makeshift bed and he still kissed at her and clutched at the succubus. His mind was shot and his grief profound. The pleasure reached his numb brain in a delayed reaction and he began to gasp out as they grunted. Asuna made soft hiccoughing sounds as the love making was frantic and almost despondent in its sadness and forlorn beauty. Maec could not stop kissing her mouth, cheeks, eyes, or chin as with reckless abandon they took the other to something akin to Nirvana but filled with a sort of grief. Asuna could not take it. She felt his pain and she felt it all and she suddenly arched away from him and his hands braced her back as she bowed backwards and screamed. Maec kissed below her breasts as her body convulsed around him. She was frantically whispering in Japanese and crying and begging. She said names and she begged him but she mostly whispered his praises. Maec could not handle and he wept again. He was mentally not a weak man but this was a safe place; a haven where he could release his agonies and he did as he poured his release of pain along with his semen. It was cleansing act. It was a beautiful thing and she ended up wrapping her arms around him tightly and they held on for dear life.

Hatred of Bilae and Ayille was tearing her apart. The loves of her life were in deep conflict and it was due to several factors. She was hunting Ganek and Gwydion and she had a falling out. It ended with her slamming him against a tree and telling him to rot in hell. It had not been pretty. Now she followed the old Shouten king as he hunt a mortal of some beauty. She could tell the reason he preferred men was because he stole their energies similar to an empusae but his raw power was unlike anything she had ever seen. The hate was killing her slowly and it made her act impulsively and with great risk. The anger was extreme and it was reaching critical levels. Asuna was watching him and it dawned on her where they were. The bastard was in Siberia. She panicked and they were near Norilsk. She hid her aura and herself as Ganek approached the home of Kazimir.

"Hello hello dear cousin. How are you?" Ganek asked feigning interest.

"I am detesting your presence majesty." Kazimir said stiffly.

"Oh such a thing to say when I come bearing gifts! My you are a stupid one! Well my dear cousin, I give you this. For if something befalls my son Maec then you will be in line for the throne." He said handing over the dagger.

"Maec is well I hear. Why would I care for your putrid and evil throne?" The beautiful Siberian Shouten said in disgust.

"Because perhaps Maec may not be long for this world." Ganek said in a nasty voice.

Asuna's chest heaved and he was openingly threatening his own heir. Her chest heaved and she growled in her mind. Kazimir looked up and he felt the mental presence of a power entity. He shrugged and Ganek left without further ado and the Siberian tr'Awnhi went looking for the presence. He laid eyes on the very creature he saw before and he smiled widely. She of course was ready to bolt and he dodged and suddenly trapped her against the wall.

"It has been four centuries! You made me pout beautiful woman!" He smiled.

"Kazimir, I am sorry. There are things afoot that I cannot explain." Asuna said quickly.

"That means you are playing with fire and are here from the stream. Gods you are so beautiful. You need to be warm I think. My room has a nice big fire and I have vodka available." He grinned.

"Are you ever serious?" She asked.

"Why?" Kazimir asked.

"Dear Kamis. Have you had relations with a distant relation of yours that was married to a Jing?" She asked.

"How did you know? Oh I forgot! You are playing in the stream. You do know that playing in the stream is dangerous." He said wagging his finger.

Asuna could not help herself and she suddenly sucked his finger into her mouth. Kazimir went from amused to sultry. His breath caught and his dark eyes held lust.

"She was so sad after her husband died. She has passed on too you know." He said softly.

"I was not aware. Died in child birth. She was supposed to give me a son. They both were buried awhile ago." Kazimir said actually in a sad tone.

"No. No…" She said shaking her head.

"No. Say nothing. You can play in the past my dear but you must know the rules. You must abide fate. Tell me nothing." He said softly and firmly.

"Kazimir!" Asuna cried.

"I am sorry. Say nothing. I am certain what you wish to say is very important but I know the rules. Ganek is an evil bastard and he is an example of what a Shouten should never be. We should not be viewed as evil incarnate but as creatures of sensuality and desire." He said palming her cheek.

"Good Kamis you ooze it." She growled softly.

"That makes me happy. Now since I won our little contest and you left me wanting and moaning. Can I collect my winnings now?" He asked nuzzling her cheek.

"You are insistent." She said gasping.

"Yes but how could I not?" Kazimir asked.

"I should not be here." She whined.

She was trying to get a good look at the dagger and he suddenly lifted it over her head and behind him. He was keeping it from her like an errant boy. She growled in annoyance and he laughed softly as he whirled and played a game with her. She was impatient and she growled at him as he playfully chuckled and she tackled him. They fell to the castle grounds and she pinned his hands to the ground. Kazimir got a good look at her cleavage and he licked his lips. By his Gods he just wanted to touch her and tease her into oblivion. He wanted to see her arch and moan under him as he sank deeply inside of her. His lips found hers and he dropped the damned dagger and Kazimir had been devastated by Lareth's death. He had fallen in love with her and their first child had died as well. He was left grief stricken but then his little miniature obsession from centuries before had appeared. He was most thrilled to put his pain on the back fire and enjoy something again. How it happened she could not say but they were in the middle of some hallway and he was kissing her with such conviction and need as his hands and fingers entwined with hers. His long black hair was down and gave their faces cover. He barely lifted his lips from hers and he was rasping.

"I cannot stop. I felt this insane draw to you before and now I do again. Forgive me." He begged softly and he worked her silk and his linen apart just enough.

Kazimir sheathed himself in perfection and he cried out as he made love to a perfect stranger but it was so urgently critical it felt like. It was acute and profound how she met his hips and Asuna Orlovich cried out for him. She made a long moan and he kissed her chin softly and along her jaw as she grit her teeth. Asuna was trembling badly as he fit her so well and he moved with fluidity. This encounter would be fast, intense, and hook her deeply. Her legs began to shake worse and she clamped down on him too hard. He released his moan as his body succumbed to her the stupendous finale of hers. Kazimir made an intensely beautiful face as he shook in his own aftermath.

"So sorry. I am a rotten piece of horse crap. I am so sorry." He whispered suddenly and in shame.

"No. It was intense. Good Kamis. Please let me up." She whimpered.

Kazimir straightened his clothes and he watched her as she dazedly stood and looked around. She locked eyes on the dagger and she held in her horrified expression. The hilt of the dagger was almost identical to the fang that Tekeshi used to carry. The blade exuded a raw amount of reiastu and it was staggering to her. Kazimir stared at her and he looked down at the blade and then back at her.

"What is wrong?" He whispered in concern.

"I know that blade. I know that blade very well. I know why Sanra was in Manchuria." She said shocked.

Asuna could not stop staring at the evil aura of the dagger and onyx and she knew without a doubt that somehow Tekeshi's father in law had purified the blade that Ang Chi now carried in the future. Her world was in a spin and she actually fainted dead away. Kazimir was left holding onto the woman he had just coupled with a blade he did not want. His life had just taken a dangerous turn and he was smart enough to see it.


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Continuing to thwart the reborn enemy and draw back the others who would also oppose. Battles of ancient grudges begin to heat up as Asuna learns many truths. Family dynamics are played out in the Jing Clan as the inu-uppyr serves a little revenge. Gwydion puts up walls and distance but things heat. Other ekimmu elements are introduced as plans of a family dynasty's downfall are planned. Thank you for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think.

Seeking End Game

It was bitterly cold as a blizzard raged outside as the parts of Hueco Mundo other then the desert reacted similarly to their corporeal plane counterparts. They were lives and all the same just different planes of existence after all. Asuna watched and Kazimir watched her. They had not repeated the act of intense passion that had made him goo and all kinds of mush. He also felt like a cad and it was not a feeling he liked to feel. She looked worried and terrified as she stared at the blade and he was wondering but he refused all talk of another era. Really, you could play…just not change fate. She had a way of being really bitchy and coming back to bite daemons and mortals alike for breaking her rules. Kazimir was not a rule abider per say but he most certainly did not screw with something he had absolutely no control over. He loved life, fought for what was right, and tried like hell to enjoy what he had. Kazimir was pretty certain that those ideas applied to most things and people in life and Ganek was just a sick, twisted, and evil reminder when those principles went way wrong.

"I really resent you telling me I cannot speak of what I need to." She said softly.

"I am sorry. You should know that if you travel lovely lady that there has to be limits and rules." Kazimir sighed softly in Russian.

"I resent it! Who says? The Gods? The Gods are nothing more than very old daemons with grudges just like anyone. Fuck them. Fuck their rules as I will make new ones!" Asuna said coldly.

"I do not know in all honestly but I do know that wraiths are unique creatures with ways that do not coincide with normal patterns in nature. That being said it is wise to have a course of caution versus recklessness to avoid folly." He said calmly.

She turned to stare at him and she was terribly angry. She tried to pick up the dagger and it burned her. She dropped it and she growled low in her throat.

"I was one of the old ones. I was one before I was a Tomoshibi. Somehow I allowed Ganek's former incarnation to destroy my family and he and through his ilk will do it again! I will not have it. I will not have Kazimir. Before I regained much; every tr'Awnhi in my book was evil and unworthy. Are you so?" She said crossing her arms.

He had watched the blade burn and repulse her and Ganek had handed him this thing. He blinked and he really looked at it. I did not have a natural aura for a daemonic blade at all. It swirled evil and blackness in a haze and he; Kazimir tr'Awnhi, was anything but evil.

"This thing is wretched." Kazimir whispered.

"Hai. It is wretched and it belonged to _**him**_! He uses this blade to steal and seal away Maec's own power. I assure you that Maec tr'Awnhi is very powerful in his own right but the son of Kazimir is more so!" Asuna said quickly and harshly.

"Hush woman! Da? No more and I have no child. I have none." He said turning away from her.

"It is not true. It is not!" She said nearing him and grabbing his shoulder.

Kazimir flinched as if he too had been burned; it hurt and it was painful but it was also delirious and perfect. He saw her and her blue hue seemed to bore into him and he trembled a little at the sight. It left him breathless, laid bare and vulnerable all with one stare. Lareth had been his lover, his friend, but his consuming passion she had not. Kazimir had offered her shelter after pain of separation from her mate who forced her to unbind before he died. The pain had been too much he believed. He knew he had been a surrogate. Jing had been a great man and his children had been great too. How Lareth had managed to birth so many Tomoshibi was lost on many and many of her "still born" children were in actuality wraiths unable to live in this plane. They had been given to other Tomoshibi to raise. His own children had not been born alive and that regret ate at him. He should have liked to have been a father he thought. He was ready for it but he again thought Lareth had been a wonderful friend and even wonderful lover but the soul consuming and demanding was not there. That had died with her Jing husband. His dark eyes blinked and he felt sucker punched like he had in his younger days when he stared at her.

"Why do you look at me so?" He asked in a quaking voice.

"Because you need to realize that your own stubbornness will be your undoing." Asuna said softly.

"Me stubborn? You call me stubborn?" Kazimir asked almost amused.

"I know you are powerful. Everyone says so but I have not seen it. You prefer peace I am sure but damn it Kazimir you shut away would could help yourself and your future." She said getting in his face.

"Who are you to tell me anything?" He actually said in a slightly raised voice.

"Is that as angry as you get? What if you knew your babes had not died? What if you knew they had become victims of Astana? What would you do then?" She shouted.

"Shut up stupid woman! The Gods do not take kindly to this sort of thing!" He shouted in return.

"I was a God and I fell! You think I give one damn what they think?" She growled loudly, too loudly.

"If you were as such and you fell then that means you are not one now. Lady Asuna this is folly and I shall not participate. Lareth would not have lied as such. I did not have that soul consuming passion but I did love her. I did care and she did too. She would not have done such a terrible thing." He said in angry voice.

Asuna was watching him and his beautiful face was etched and his jaw was squared. He just was so utterly pretty that he truly could pass for a woman if he was not so damn sensually and utterly male in his aura. His lips were full and against hers with a sudden jerking motion. Kazimir was astonished and fell into the kiss immediately as he sought entrance and oh Gods was he falling and spinning. Warmth of lust punched his gut and Asuna was now painfully aware of where Lei naturally got his ability to alter conscious, make weak, and worlds spin with just his lips and tongue. She whimpered as he almost devoured her and he released her and whirled away from her.

"Kazimir." She said touching her lips.

"Enough. I want you too much. This is not wise and I try to be wise." He said trying to quit her presence.

"Bai and Lei. Both have the Jing name and both are alive. Lei looks just like his father." Asuna said quickly.

He stiffened and he turned to look at her. His face held wretched pain and he was shaking some.

"How can you be so cruel? I know their names." Kazimir said in a hollow whisper.

"Sanra tr'Awnhi stole them." She snapped.

"Why? Why would the princess do such a moronic thing?" He demanded falling into what he knew he should not.

"Because! It gives her a foothold into Hadasan and Manchuria. Lei is a good and powerful man in his own right but he suffered!" She snapped.

"He was weak and did not live the night!" He shouted at her.

"No! He is strong and good. He is beautiful and lovely man but from whence he was raised he is only a thousand in Hueco Mundo. Do you understand? She already altered your life." She said grabbing his shoulders.

"I do nothing except try to fight for my own branch of my clan! Why? Why steal my children?" He asked stunned and angry.

"Because she could and she had to appear to give Shan Lao children. Instead of birthing, she stole them from a close relative so they would smell like their elder brother." She said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh Gods!" He said stumbling.

"And she realized after the fact who and what Ganek really is. She realized her mistake when she helped to destroy his body." Asuna stated firmly.

"You know them? My children? You know them?" He asked in a deep sorrowful tone.

"Hai. Shan Lao was convinced they were his and he loved them dearly. He loved them enough to give up his life and freedom but Sanra had controlled Maec and screwed with his mind through abuse and substances. Maec is quite sane without her influence and his core nature is good. Lei suffered at Sanra and her twin's hands at an early age but he is wily and a survivor. Bai is a very timid girl and Sanra used her face to make me believe that she was my enemy. At one point I killed her but it has since been rectified and Bai is safely ensconced in another era and she is formally seeing one of my sons." She stated.

"I cannot think. I think I am going to be ill." He said reaching out and trying to steady himself.

"They wipe you out so you cannot possibly know the truth and destroy any resistance against the tr'Awnhi in Astana. That is what you wish to stop?" She asked.

"Sick. I am going to be sick." He said whirling and finding a chamber pot.

He began to retch and she stood by having revealed depravity and sickness. Kazimir had never participated in anything remotely close to any of it and actually vomited violently as the idea of his son and daughter suffering for naught. He covered his mouth as a whimper of an unmanly nature escaped his lips and he turned to look at her.

"Where is my son?" Kazimir asked feeling as though he had been gutted.

"He is in Astana. You saw that I injured Ganek. He is aware of whom you are and he has observed you for some time. I am sorry to be cruel but I do not have time for softness. Jing Lei Shi is one of the best men I know and I love him dearly. I would kill and destroy anything for him." She said softly.

"You are?" He asked in a trembling voice.

"Asuna Orlovich-Jing. I took his name when I married him in Jing tradition. Lei is chief amongst my Shouten lovers." She said flatly.

"No wonder I feel the draw. His blood is in your veins. I feel similar to what he does. Good Gods." He said looking down feeling worse.

"Lei sees Shan Lao as a father figure but he knows the truth as I delved deeply. Shan does not even know as we did not wish to hurt him as such but Lei admires you greatly." Asuna murmured.

"Do I not have a right to at least see him as a man?" He demanded quietly.

"If that is your wish." She said smiling only a little.

Asuna could jerk on the soul bond and she did so. Lei would have a headache and probably be pissed off but he phased in soon enough holding his temples and glaring at her. When he saw who was there then he hissed.

"He knows." She said gently.

"Lei?" Kazimir said trembling almost violently.

"Well did you have to go and freak him out? Damn darling, a little finesse please! You have been doing the stream thing long enough." Lei snapped at her.

"I do not have time for finesse Jing Lei Shi! Ganek dropped off a weapon and I most certain it is close to his death. Maec is close in age. Things are happening very quickly." She said flatly.

"Lord tr'Awnhi, I am sorry for my wife's lack of sense. She gets dense when she feels out of sorts." He said glaring at his silver haired mate.

"Kazimir. I am simply Kazimir." He said looking down.

"This is awkward. I am sorry." His natural born son said sighing.

"What did you see in Astana?" She demanded.

"Well dearling I saw Ganek and I saw and smelled your lovely toxin dripping from wounds and orifices. How that happened I do not want to know. He cursed you and your damnable powers and said some utterly filthy and depraved things that I have issue with. Something about wanting to fuck you senseless before he killed you but as I said that will not happen." He grinned.

Asuna kept in her smile and Kazimir suddenly passed out. Lei covered his mouth in amusement and sighed.

"I think we have overwhelmed him." She commented.

"Well we do seem to have that affect on people. Gwydion is most put out with you. He did visit me and say that you had better watch as the other ekimmu will catch onto you." He pointed out.

"I say bring it." She growled.

"Oh well he said other things but I shut him up. He is gorgeous." Lei grinned.

"How did you shut him up?" Asuna demanded.

"Phased into him and stopped him from talking." He snorted.

Asuna busted out laughing and Lei picked up his natural father. He laid him on the bed and rolled his eyes.

"That ekimmu is powerful darling. He is powerful and angry. He is also reeling but I could not yank that from his mind. He is angry at you and he keeps thinking you are recklessly stupid and will cause too much mayhem. He thought many, many things and he wants to punish you." He offered.

"Did he now?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes. Now you go explode that lovely temper and I shall tend him. He will have questions and I can answer them." He murmured.

"He did and I but I wished to tell you." She mumbled.

"Asuna. I would if I was not directly related. Hello! Gorgeous." He said rolling his eyes.

"I love you." She laughed.

"I know. I love you too." He grinned.

His empusae mate kissed him passionately and he groaned softly. She pulled away and Lei turned to stare at his sire. Lei felt terrible for him and he knew without a doubt the poor man would suffer emotionally more. He also knew Gwydion was in for her wrath. That made him smile. He loved when she got all pissy with her other lovers. He benefitted from it and he knew without a doubt it would be awesome.

Asuna did not have to go far to find Gwydion. He was on a high hill amongst the snow drifts overlooking Kazimir's lodge palace.

"Angry at me?" Asuna asked from behind him.

"Well yes. If you must know. I am wretchedly furious with you but you shall what you do. Fuck anyone else's opinion." He said as cold as the snow that surrounded him.

"You may have your opinions but I am not obligated to follow your wishes fully Gwydion." She said flatly.

"Of course not. Why should I assume you would care anymore now than you did then?" He growled.

"I went through hell to release you from that prison!" She raged.

"Because I made it hell! I suffered because of you!" He said turning to stare at her in anguish.

"You keep alluding and stating how this is all my fault. Perhaps I was tricked?" Asuna asked.

"Of course you were tricked! You let him seduce you. You let him seduce you behind my back. Our daughter was only months old Asuna. She was the one person above you that I loved above anyone! Above Apollo and most certainly above you!" Gwydion said almost hatefully.

"I see. You loved and hated her." She said looking away.

"Yes! I came to hate Arianrhod but my fucking heart would not allow me to harm her. I loved her to insanity. I would have loved to have strangled the life out of you then and now. How does one exist without breath? I tell you that you can. Existing without your heart is also difficult but I assure you it can be done." He said staring at her and his eyes bled green.

"So you turned your obsessive love to this girl child? What was her name?" She asked gritting her teeth.

"Why should I tell you? You cannot remember. She was mine. She was my daughter as our sons had grown. No, I will not tell you that! She was the most precious thing to me after I truly realized that Arianrhod was a destroyer in a beautiful hunk of flesh." Gwydion stated maliciously.

"You were not this angry or hateful before I marked you. What has occurred that has turned you against me?" Asuna demanded.

"Knowing you will die and will take yet another of my children with you. Why should I become attached when I will only suffer more? Have I not suffered enough at your hands?" He demanded.

"What?" She asked him stunned.

"Oh you are so shocked. I was never able to fully corporealize when I was trapped in Terre de Brume. I am here now and I can still father children you know. You greedily take and take Asuna just like Arianrhod. You are as such that you would consume and soon only a husk of what was shall remain. Your blood is so sweet right now. So absolutely divine that it is everything to stay away. Ekimmu blood is like the nectar of Gods and you are just about as delicious as they come. I am angry at myself for allowing my own needs and stupidity the better of me. No run along as I am brooding alone." He said dismissively.

"How dare you! You arrogant bastard!" She snarled.

"Why are you still here?" Gwydion asked with venom in his voice.

She got right in his face and growled with her mounting anger that stayed below the surface at the moment. He blinked at her and he did nothing.

"You are arrogant, possessive, mean, and hai sometimes cruel. You can be the biggest son of a whore that ever existed!" Her voice rumbled.

"You state the obvious and bore me to tears." He yawned.

She shoved him so hard that he stumbled and he glared at her. He did not want to do this. He did not want to fight with her but Gwydion was falling apart. He was in such deep despair that he saw nothing but the bleak and white that he had finite dominion over. She was vicious and she clawed him deeply and he caught her hands and only numbed them badly. She jerked them away from him and suddenly waved her arm and he went flying. He hit a scrub tree and stared at her. She straddled his lap and pinned him to wet and slushy ground. Asuna gripped his jaw and he expected the brutality of their last mating. He did not expect the softness or the seeking. Gwydion whined as he trapped the empusae canine in his arms and kissed her with such conviction. His body was rigid and he was in fear. He felt her hands rip open his cream and navy tunic to expose his pale skin. Her nimble fingers found a flat nipple and she gently twisted and he suddenly released her mouth and cried out. Gwydion felt his cock get filled and hard really fast and she had twisted it with such delicious pain. His member ached and twitched under his clothes and his breathing was shallow.

"You nasty little boy." She whispered in his ear.

"Nasty? You are the one who inflicted that little bit of torture." He breathed heavily.

"Gwydion." Asuna murmured in his ear.

"Have you played enough?" Gwydion demanded.

Her blue-green eyes bled green and he had pissed her off. She ported them to the cottage she had used to hide herself in this era and she slammed him on the makeshift bed.

"Roughing it Arianrhod?" He quipped.

"You will see rough." She snapped.

She undid her obi and her hanfu outer robe fell open. She mentally slammed him down and he was reacting too slow or just not anticipating her moves. She deftly and securely tied him to the frame and she glared down at him. Asuna also mentally kept him down but it strained her yoki. She stared at him and he glared at her. She slowly undressed and he shut his eyes. He was attempting to have some manner of pride even if he did have a raging hard on. Again she did the unexpected and he felt her tongue up from his scrotum to his crown and swirl her tongue around the tip and then tease his slit. The angel opened his eyes which had gone green and he whimpered. She was going to obliterate him and he was going to gleefully jump head first into that chasm because she so wished it. Asuna watched his reactions and the ekimmu was lost to her touches. He was also on fire and his blood boiled. He could not stop staring and as much as he could enjoy the touch of another male; his Arianrhod, his beloved made him weak and enslaved whenever she felt it.

"Nnnghh." He growled out from clenched teeth and his cheeks became red.

Asuna watched him feel the tell tale signs of orgasm but he stared at her panicked and he shook his head no.

"Please please do not torture me." He hissed out.

"How am I torturing you?" Asuna asked raising a brow.

"Please do not." He begged.

Her lips pouted and she opened his thighs and his head fell back. Arianrhod had never ever done this to him and it almost frightened him in how much he was truly and secretly mad for it. He groaned out louder as her tongue began to go down his perineum and stroke it with the tip.

"Oh shit! Fuck me! DO it!" He bellowed.

"Hai." She grinned evilly.

"Arianrhod, I did not mean, oh my dear heaven!" He tried to thrash.

She used her tongue and he gasped in lungs of air. It felt so sinfully good and he could do nothing. His pleasure altered brain screamed at him and he knew he really did not want to. She was so much harder and forceful in personality. He was sinking fast and Gwydion whimpered and begged with such a needy voice. His male pride be damned and he just wanted to find an end. He just wanted to have the finale. Her hand wrapped around his beautiful length. She had always told him and he groaned in memory as the woman that bore her soul ran her hand up and down and around.

"Such beauty. Slightly slender but perfection. Love to wrap my lips around you and sheath you. Feel my muscles grip and massage you to completion. Hai I am greedy but how could I not? How could I not when I have this?" She said lifting her head for a moment.

"Then why push me away then and always? Why? Oh heavens. Arianrhod! My Asuna. Oh fuck yes!" He screamed out as it hit.

His world was narrowed and his blood roared in his ears. Asuna watched his mouth open and his eyes shut as he was overcome. She was in a trance and lapped as he spurt his seed. She mumbled the words greed, awesome, and hot as she stole him. He jerked hard as his whole body arched toward the sensations. He collapsed against the bed and his arms hung limply above him. Asuna stood up and undid the obi and Gwydion was exhausted and she pressed against him as he lay there in a daze.

"When will you be convinced that you are mine?" She whispered.

"This does not change my mind." Gwydion mumbled.

"Why are you being a horse's behind?" She demanded.

"Because I know better. Thank you for not prolonging it. It is always incredible but I am not staying." He said forcing himself to move.

"I will hunt you down and make you submit." Asuna threatened.

"How? You are only a reborn ekimmu. You are not even at your full potential." He snorted.

"Do not do this Gwydion. I went through much of this for you." She said getting violently angry.

"Really? You wish to kill me? Fine then do it! I bow to you so that you may strike. DO IT!" He snarled at her.

"What has your tunic in such a twist? What?" She demanded.

"I will not lose it all again! I had the world and then I had nothing! Not a mother fucking thing! I had you and our family. I had my lovers and I was happy. Bilae and Ayille show up and I lose my baby; Coventina! I lost my will and now I will lose it again. Fuck you but I would rather suffer my past then have a future of the same." He said crying but with only anger in his voice.

"Coventina?" She asked in a haunted tone.

"You gave Esus Mochrie a child. I grew insane in grief and anger. I told you enough was enough. You had born Dylan and Lleu two centuries before and I wanted from you! I wanted something more from you and you stared at me then as you do now. You held grief in your eyes and you knew I would leave. I could live as long as you did but I had learned to feel with others. You ruined me for other women. I only wanted you. It was only you I reached utter completion in soul and body but the body had become enough for me. You flew at me in a rage like now and you said I would never leave you. Our lovemaking made me tremble for days afterward and you became pregnant with Coventina." He said in a raw voice.

"Please finish." Asuna whispered.

"You named her for me in away. Her name means memory of snow. You had her declared a deity and I had a female that belonged entirely to me. She was my life and my reason for being. I was a fool to think we could have worked because that was how Bilae was able to destroy you. He killed her through his bitch Ayille. That young whore of a Ramanga that you granted access to our home and lives because she was a powerful infant. She ate my daughter's heart and before I could do anything Bilae destroyed her soul. You lost your mind. So now I have issue with him and I have issue with you for having trusted him and her!" He snarled.

Tears fell down her face and he was stony in his silence. His inner turmoil was tearing him apart but that small part of him wanted the baby she carried now but Ganek knew now who she had been and who he was too. She could not carry without risk and his baby would be a target. He looked away and blood dripped the floor.

"I became the very thing I detested. I contacted those who despised father in Soul Society. I burned your body and released you to the heavens. I prayed it worked but I was trapped within Terre de Brume not long after. I became utterly obsessed with the idea of your eventual return. I prayed and prayed for millenniums!" He snarled at her.

"Did I not come back?" She asked in an agonized whisper.

"Only more stubborn then before. I am not your enemy nor will I ever be but I am not yours any longer. I seek my own destiny away from you. If by some miracle you do have this babe then I will take her or him for myself. I want nothing more from you. I do not want you anymore. I do not want to face Bilae, Ayille, or their cronies. I do not wish to be allied with anyone they knew and I most certainly will not watch you die again. I do not want you." Gwydion insisted.

Her chest hurt and she stifled her humiliation and tears.

"I am no fool Lady Asuna. I was a grand prince amongst our kind for thousands of years. You look at the reborn Arawn and this Jing fellow with the same passion and purpose that should have been for me. This is no great loss for you. I get it now. You may have been Arianrhod but you are incapable of being the woman I love even though I do love you. I have committed sins and atrocities of epic proportions but only in a search to reunite with you. We both died that day; my body just managed to survive." He said reaching for his tunic and jerking what was left of it on.

"Seek your destiny Gwydion. Have at it but you will not take my child or you will have oblivion." She said jerking herself up and away from him.

His mouth dropped open and she ported away. His shoulders slumped and he realized that he was truly and utterly alone. Gwydion sucked in breath and he phased to Delphi. He saw his lover and fell against him and wept.

Asuna ported back to Lei and her face was set. Her Shouten husband could see the anger and he watched her move around.

"Care to share?" He whispered.

"No. I have lost again but it shall be fine. I should be used to it right?" Asuna said very hollowly.

"Beloved." He said frowning.

"Nothing Lei. It is nothing and not worth more pain. I have had enough this lifetime and many more. I am sick and I am tired of everything. Let him blame me for everything that this soul did millenniums ago and refuse to see me as who I am now. Whatever. Where is Kazimir?" She asked.

"Getting quite sloshed. He asked questions and I answered them." Lei sighed heavily.

"Bit of a goodie is he not?" She asked in a lighter tone.

"Oh my darling he is a wonderful man. He is moral, kind, and fun loving. I am only fun loving." He smirked crossing his arms.

"You are kind." She supplied.

Lei threw back his head and laughed loudly. Asuna took the opportunity to lean against him and lick at his throat and she bit in. He went from laughing to moaning immediately and then to panting.

"You wicked woman. You wicked female. You love what you do. You love how weak you make me." He moaned out.

"Hai I do. I love it when you talk like this. I remember making you mine. Kami it made me crazed. You called me so many names." She purred.

"Oh that spurred you on did it?" Lei asked smirking.

"Hai and you still do it. Makes me desire to shut you up and suffer longer which will result in a most pleasurable experience for you." Asuna grinned.

"Well yes you do an amazing job in the torture department." He said finding her mouth.

Kazimir had wandered back into his room and he witnessed the banter, the easy relationship, the deep passion between the two and he ached. It hit him how much he ached. His son was wonderful in every way. The silver haired woman was beautiful and he was a bastard of the first rate. He was a creep and his mind kept going in circles. Future knowledge was a bitch. Kazimir sighed and he felt as if someone had a boot to his chest and was constricting his breathing. Asuna felt his presence and turned to watch him.

"My lord." Lei breathed.

"I am sorry to disturb you. This happens to be my bedroom but I can pass out elsewhere. I am quite drunk now you see." He said slurring badly.

"Asuna please deal with this." Her Jing mate said in her ear softly.

-How do you wish me to handle this? - She pathed incredulously.

-He is reeling and I cannot help that. He needs comfort. - Lei thought gently.

-You are suggesting? - She said in his mind and raised a brow.

-I am not suggesting. I am asking. - He nodded.

Her eyes were wide and Lei stepped back. He bowed low to them both and phased out. Kazimir was dulled and lacked his usual mirth and Asuna found that it bothered her badly.

"Kazimir?" She asked.

"Da?" Kazimir asked looking at her and her heart sunk.

"I am terribly sorry. In my quest to right many wrongs I have committed another. You were correct and ignorance was bliss." Asuna sighed feeling despondent.

"Da but it does not right the many wrongs does it? I have two children I cannot know and I am supposed to die apparently fairly soon because Ganek tr'Awnhi views me as a threat. Well I tell you that I am now a threat." He said coldly.

"Kazimir!" She said grabbing his arm.

"I know what you are. If you are not here to be under me as I unleash my terrible pain then go away." He snapped.

"I wanted to shelter some of that anguish hai." She nodded.

"You look at him so deeply. Empusae do not feel that deeply but I know you have canine in you. You even have a little Ramanga. How did the empusae reign supreme?" He asked brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"Not sure but I killed the former empusae queen. The Novak told me that I apparently took in some of her powers but I have yet to see what it is." She shrugged.

"Danika Novak. You killed her?" He said shocked.

"Hai. She deserved oblivion. I have not figured out how exactly but she had been time skipping but doing so in so many eras that her deeds stood. I assume since I killed the version from some past era that I killed her fall all time." She mumbled.

"Somewhere in the deep past she exists but she is not of consequence then. Her power limited. Time may adjust eventually. It normally does. It is confusing and the Gods get angry for the interference." He sighed.

"They are not Gods! They are ancient daemons with kami complexes. They think themselves better and apparently that was my sin in their minds. I paid attention to other species and gave due to the infants as they were called. I was a pariah because I was not a bigot!" She snarled.

Kazimir kissed her and she tasted the vodka and him. She took his mind altering caress and damn near lost her mind to it. She was groaning against his mouth and his hands buried in her hair. He was a cad but he was emotionally lost in foreknowledge and damn it all it was awful. His long dark, silky black brown hair was down and she was running her clawed hands through it. He slowly pulled his mouth away and his breath was hot.

"I wish you had said nothing but in so many ways I am glad you did." He whispered.

"Why?" She asked feeling guilt.

"I know now that Ganek is truly the devil and now where my path lies." Kazimir whispered.

"Where is that?" She whispered.

He picked her up and fell against her on the bed. Her eyes widened as he began to kiss along her throat and she lost herself to the beautiful man as she shut out her pain and fulfilled Lei's wishes.

Blood ran down the chest of the young man and death was not swift enough. Ganek was being especially cruel at this moment and he watched Sanra slowly pull the entrails of the young Jing out.

"Just kill him." Ganek said flicking blood off of his chest.

"Father not just yet! Please can we not make him scream a little longer?" Sanra asked pouting.

"I have already come Sanra." He said bored.

"Of course." She said in upset.

Before she could do a damn thing Sanra was slammed against the wall that the opulent bed was against. Lei called on Asuna's fang and she was busy with Sanra. She released several namis that slammed into the Shouten princess until she screamed in agony. Lei was burned several times but he managed to cut a little close to Ganek's privates.

"Not too impressive there buddy. Might want to shape shift that." He said in a smart ass tone.

"Really? Before or after I shove it up your sweet ass boy?" Ganek retorted.

"Let me see. That would be a no. Toodles." Lei smirked as he whirled and grabbed the Jing.

Asuna turned and saw Ganek bleeding close to his privates. She was suddenly on him and she grabbed his crotch and squeezed really hard. He shouted in pain and pressed her hand to his chest and he phased out. She fell on his bed and his knee was suddenly in her back.

"By the ancients. Your violence is such a fucking turn on." He husked.

"Really? Okay." She said rolling and slashed his abdominals.

Asuna suddenly grabbed the pendent from her neck and she smashed it against Ganek's groin. He screamed in utter agony and it was as she had suspected. The red stone in the serpentine pendent had held Julianus's blood. Ganek was shrieking the wraith call and she moved fluidly. She stood up and slashed his throat on the way.

"I will be your death again." She whispered and she ported out.

Ganek felt like acid had been smashed against his manhood. Pain was one thing but this was horrid. Sanra had been wounded and this female was begging to be murdered slowly after he finished fucking her completely. He was gasping as his soldiers and doctors came in. The Shouten healer scented and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"It is a pythos's blood my king." He said staring at Ganek.

"They do not exist!" The Shouten ruler said snarling.

"But that is what this is my king." He said in fear.

"So she found a vat of acid did she? Well then I shall I enjoy ripping her up! Fix it!" He snarled out.

Ganek was breathing hard and he was contemplating this new enemy. She was vicious and she was quick. She was also an empusae queen who consorted with other Shouten. He felt her power and by the ancients she was power. He saw hazy and blurry memories of a woman with silvery white hair beneath him and he frowned. The images were so faint that he questioned it but he flashed seeing her arch her body as she came. He shuddered and a messenger came in. He was not one for decorum and his nakedness never shamed him nor did he care if it affected others.

"Princess Sanra was found outside my king. She is in a death sleep as her head was almost ripped from her body and her extremities were frozen solid." The messenger said kneeling.

"So this empusae whore and her cronies think they shall stop me? Guard my child. Find Maec." He bellowed.

This little evening had turned out informative and bloody but Ganek liked blood; he liked blood a whole lot. He enjoyed gulping it down and bathing in his enemies remains and he also enjoyed using blood to lubricate as he would force the sexual act on a hapless victim. Yes, he liked blood very much and he would love to bathe in hers.

Lei watched and he had received word that an older brother of Shan Lao had come under Ganek's influence. His name was Jing Kim Shan and it was obvious that Lei did not know him but of him. He was now closed up and asleep. Asuna had fed him tons of blood and she had in turn fed from Lei. He paced and looked over at his "uncle" and Asuna watched her husband.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"As far as Father told me; there was only three Shouten born to Lareth that she knew of. So I was not included of course and neither was Bai but this man, Shan Lao, and another. I do not know them but of them. I know these men's children. You have met my cousins and such." He said sighing.

"I am sorry. He will be in pain." She murmured.

"So you feed the hell out of him." He retorted.

"Do you intend to pimp me out so to speak?" Asuna asked.

"I only do what is necessary. There is power in the act. Stop being a prude Asuna! You have taught me much beloved. There is an act and then there is the actual feeling. We make the feeling." He pointed out.

She nodded and Kim Shan came to. His eyes were pale grey and his hair almost black. This young man's eyes held such pain and horror and Asuna moved closer.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Where am I?" He asked panicked.

"You are in Siberia. I am Asuna Orlovich-Jing." She said smoothing his hair.

"Jing?" He asked astonished.

"Hai. I am married into your clan." Asuna replied.

"I am Jing Kim Shan." He said lowering his eyes.

"I am sorry. We got word you were there and came for you as soon as possible. I see we got there too late." She said looking him over.

"He was angry at me for speaking out against him." He said bitterly.

"Ganek will pay. I assure you of this." She whispered fiercely.

"I will help you. Before Zhang left us; he taught how to fight." He said looking at her with steel colored eyes now.

"I know Zhang. I also know Shan Lao." She said palming his cheek.

He said nothing as it was obvious she was here from the stream. Some great evil must have taken place to warrant such an action and he nodded. He was angry and he was not his gentle younger brother Shan Lao. He was not soft and he was by no means gentle. Kim Shan was a warrior and he had actually been raped, ripped open, and his body given the worst sort of agony any individual could suffer. He kept his steely gaze on her and his body was in agony but he ignored it.

"I can help with pain." Asuna mumbled.

"Pain is a reminder and I will handle it. Thank you. Who are you married to might I ask?" He said in clipped tones.

"His name is Jing Lei Shi." She whispered softly.

"I do not know that name but it must be someone born in another era. I should like to thank my kinsman." Kim Shan said lifting his chin.

She recognized his type and he was a tough nut so to speak. He was a Muguruma Kensei. He was hard and he was honorable but when unleashed; he was hell. She approved and she stepped up and went to retrieve Lei. The young man walked in and Kim Shan appraised him. He frowned at the smell of him and he was very much a direct relation.

"Hello." Lei said bowing.

"Who are you?" The elder brother of Shan Lao asked.

"It is a long story but I was raised Jing. I am your youngest half brother by blood and your nephew by adoption." He murmured.

"Monstrous! Who would do this thing?" Kim Shan asked horrified.

"The crazy shits in Astana. Shan Lao thought me his son along with my sister Bai. I have since found out that we share a mother; Lareth, and my sire is Kazimir tr'Awnhi." He shrugged.

"The boy and the girl. Mother was distraught. She wept and she killed herself." He said staring at him.

"I am sorry. We were taken apparently after we appeared dead; I am unsure." The Jing heir said gently.

"Yes, I remember. Small and premature you were and mother screamed and screamed. Shan Lao tried to comfort her and the healer took the boy away. Not moving and no breathing as she screamed for Lei." Kim Shan said looking up.

Lei actually blinked back bloody tears and looked away. Kim Shan grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"It is good to know little brother that you live. Our sister too?" He demanded.

"Yes. She is beautiful and gentle. Sanra and her twin used her face to make her a monster but she is well now. Asuna did me the biggest favor of saving her. Is my wife not beautiful?" He asked smiling.

"She is beautiful. She is also hellaciously strong. I like it." He said smiling cruelly.

"What did you say about Ganek that got him so riled up?" Lei asked.

"I rallied our clan in Central China and fought a battle against Astana. He captured me in the battle and brought me to his unholy home." He said looking away.

"I know what they are capable of. I may be of tr'Awnhi blood but I am Jing. I have an adopted brother who is also tr'Awnhi by birth but rose amongst us. He hates them too." He said fiercely.

Kim Shan nodded and his body was aching to distraction. He grunted in pain and he rolled away from his younger brother. Lei stood up to give him privacy and he watched Asuna. His eyes pleaded with her and she sighed. She really hated the effects of her blood sometimes. Lei used her like medicine sometimes. She shrugged and she went to Kim Shan and sat down next to him.

"Kim Shan?" She whispered in his ear.

"Please. I am uncomfortable and I should like to be alone." He growled softly.

"When Lei begs me to do something; I cannot do anything but do as he asks. He does not wish you to suffer and I am empusae." She murmured brushing his hair away.

"I do not require as such. Thank you though." He said flatly.

Asuna sighed at his stubbornness and she sank her fangs into his neck. Kim Shan gasped out and he grasped at the sheets in the feeling. He moaned out incoherently and pain was non-existent; he could only feel bliss and she was seeing things she had no intentions of seeing but she moaned out too.

"Oh Gods!" He cried out.

She gurgled at his throat and Kim Shan was rapidly gasping as she quickly came off of his neck.

"Do you hurt?" Asuna managed through a blinding lust.

"Not that way." He trembled.

"Okay." She tried to get up.

He moved fast and pulled her down and under him. She stared up into white eyes and he was panting out wildly.

"What did you do?" Kim Shan asked.

"I touched your soul. I am sorry. Your blood tasted so good." She whispered.

"Yes. I see." He said falling back.

She watched and he moaned.

"Please allow me to address the results of my actions." Asuna said embarrassed.

"I will handle my own needs. Thank you." His whispered softly.

She got up and she hid in the alcove. Kim Shan felt her aura gone and he moaned out as he quickly fisted his own length. The empusae were wicked creatures most of the time but this female was different. She smelled different too and he worked his own shaft quickly and he arched under his ministrations.

"Oh yeah. Oh hell yes." He whimpered softly.

Asuna was stiff and she smelled his release and shut her eyes. Lei would be laid out in a moment she decided and she ported away. Kim Shan sucked in breath when he realized she had still been there. He needed blood and he was tired. He chose oblivion and passed out.

Ganek sat back and he read reports of the other blood drinkers in the world outside of Hueco Mundo. The corporeal blood drinkers were less than a wraith but they did have their uses. One in particular caught his attention and she was said to be wandering the world of the corporeal plane and her wake of mayhem was awesome. The bitch sounded just like his style. He stood up and his long dark hair was pulled up in braids and his dark eyes held malice. He phased into the corporeal plane and he decided to find the woman known as Ayille. The silver haired cunt thought to take him on then he would sick this Ramanga on her. The thought of the bat like creature eating her made him tingle and he smirked. The last known whereabouts of the corporeal blood drinker was in Europe and then Africa. The jungles of wild continent were all around him and he enjoyed the scenery. He heard demonic growling and his smile was wide.

"Who are you?" He heard in a nasty voice.

"Ganek tr'Awnhi. I am looking for the Ramanga woman named Ayille. I wish meet such an evil bitch." He smiled.

"My queen does not like strangers." The creature said coming forward.

The tan-grey skin of the beast was stretched over massive muscle with membrane wings attached to the arms. Eyes that glowed almost orange perused him.

"Such a beautiful creature you are." Ganek said licking his lips.

"Are you eyeing my frère?" A woman's voice said coming in from the jungle.

"I eye much Ayille. I am Ganek." He said sneering.

"I know who you are Shouten. The question is do you know who you are?" Ayille said in a soft and nasty tone.

"I told you who I was woman. Stop being such a nasty little harpy although I assure you that I do find such a trait desirable." He snapped.

"Chrestian please change back my love. Where is Kerr?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Unsure majesty. I shall locate him." The Ramanga frère stated as he changed form.

Ganek pursued the form of the frère and kept in his lust. The man was beautiful with blonde locks and pale green eyes. He had to have been a warrior in his life as his bared chest was chiseled artfully.

"Nice choice." He said hungrily.

"Mine!" She snarled.

"Oh no worries. I have my own boys that I play with. Occasionally a girl as well." He bit off a laugh.

Ayille could feel the aura and she had known it the second this being had shown up. She wanted to slam him against a tree and she fought. She could not stand it and suddenly Ganek was impaled through his middle and he shouted in agony as he bled like a faucet. Ayille pressed her lips to the wound and sucked on his blood and Ganek realized he was deliciously aroused.

"Who are you to me?" He asked groaning.

"You were my first mate. You were my husband and we lay waste together." She said fevered.

"When?" He groaned as she grabbed his ball sac and he yelled.

"Long ago. You are a king and I am a queen born on opposite ends of the world but found each other through blood and destruction. Then she stood in our way. You planned to overthrow your father and you seduced your own sister. I entered her home and murdered several of her children and we feasted as we bathed in their blood." She purred.

"Arianrhod." He said in a haunted voice.

"Oh yes. Her." She said hatefully.

"I have seen this creature. She is reborn." He said eyeing her.

"Impossible!" Ayille snarled.

"Oh no quite possible. She has become a pain in my backside. So what was my name?" He said purring back.

"Bilae." She groaned as she kissed him wickedly and the pain was so damn alluring.

Ganek was kissing a female and he loved it. He crushed her in his arms and the pain was getting more intense as she suddenly bit him. He screamed out a wraith cry and it made him twitch.

"Oh my Gods. You do this to me?" He asked dazed.

"Harder my dark master? You wish to hurt more?" Ayille growled out.

The pain caused his back to bow and he was coming hard and the climax was breath taking. He snarled out in ecstasy and saw white.

"You wraiths are so fucking needy. Here!" She said feeding him her blood.

Ganek feasted and his end had left him weak. It had been so good and he heard a hissing noise and he turned to see a dark brown haired male and a smile curved his lips.

"Ayille?" Kerr asked tensely.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"You just fuck some stranger and say what?" He snarled.

"Oh poo Kerr. We are monsters. We drink blood and slaughter families. What is a fuck in the forest?" She asked in a thick accent.

"Whore! Nasty fucking whore and that comes from me!" Her technically mate said in anger.

Chrestian hid his chagrin and really the empusae man was thick sometimes. Ayille was such a good actress half the time. Kerr was related to the former queen of the empusae and his powers for a male were impressive. He was also under the impression that his opinion should have mattered.

"Where did you see her?" Ayille snarled.

"She is hanging out somewhere in Asia. Based upon her looks I would say she is most definitely Asian." He said smirking.

"Kerr? Go find this cunt." She commanded.

"As you command Ayille." He said in hate.

Ayille looked at Chrestian and he nodded. He followed the empusae and she stared at Ganek.

"It is time we reacquainted and you will make me come in your mouth." She said in a firm tone.

"Oh yes." He said attacking her mouth viciously.

Ayille knew for the first time in so long that someone who matched her blood lusts was here and she had actually loved Bilae powerfully. She blamed Arianrhod for everything and had gleefully used the whore's blood to seal away all those who could destroy her. Know she would circumvent Arianrhod and win for all time.

Kerr was witnessing something he had not seen in so long. His breath was caught and he was staring at someone or something that was as powerful as Annka had been. His eyes bled green from their normal brown and he saw this beast hunt a wild pig. After she was finished; she changed form into a tall woman with an elf like appearance. Her beauty was ethereal and he would recognize a female of his kind immediately. Kerr masked behind a tree and he watched the sky. She was gorgeous and his heart was beating out of control. The silver hair fell down her back as if it had recently been in braids. Her eyes were blue but he knew somehow that they should be brown.

Asuna felt unsettled and she knew she was being watched but she could not figure out where from. She did not realize that she was being watched by two sources and she felt a dread. She felt the snarling and she felt a Ramanga. Kerr felt it too and realized Ayille had he babysat. He grew angry and he suddenly stepped out. On the valley floor, Asuna stood between a man she had never seen and a Ramanga she knew too well.

"Chrestian." She whispered.

Kerr heard it and anger overcame him.

"Go away." The Ramanga frère said to Kerr.

"Like hell I will." He snarled in anger.

"Chrestian?" Asuna yelled.

"Who are you?" He said in his demonic tone.

"Who are you?" She asked Kerr.

"Who are you?" Kerr asked her.

Asuna got annoyed and she lifted her hand and twisted it and Chrestian was thrown unexpectedly against a large pine and whacked his head. Kerr smiled and he knew now without a doubt that she was a queen.

"That made you happy. You know of Chrestian and he did not know of me. That means you must be Kerr." She said flatly.

"Yes." He said eyeing her.

His eyes were brilliant green and she forced herself to look away. Sebastein told her never to look too long at an empusae. If he was feeling desire then by the Kami so would she.

"Why do you look away?" He demanded.

"I know what we do. I have no respect for you." She said suddenly looking at him with blue-green orbs.

"Pardon me? You do not know me!" Kerr snarled.

"I know of you through the Novak. I have no wish to know someone who mated that evil witch Ayille!" Asuna growled low in her throat.

"I mated her on a whim. I hate her guts now." He snapped.

"Then why did you follow after her?" She asked practically spitting on him.

"I was young and she had me by the balls so to speak." He said embarrassed.

"Typical." She rolled her eyes.

"Annka and I did not get along before she disappeared. She was a bossy bitch." He said crossing his arms.

"That she is but is she not your cousin?" Asuna said.

"Is that what she told you? No young one. She is my sister." He snapped.

Her eyes widened and she sputtered. Asuna had not counted on that and she was shocked.

"Why would she lie?" She asked fumbling.

"Because brother was not a right and proper little empusae man. I did not like my little sister to tell me how to live. The first available chance I got; I split. I yoked myself to even worse whore. You queens think you own the world." He said in malice.

"I am not the Novak! I ripped her daughter's head from her body and I would never do what Ayille has done!" Asuna said suddenly in front of him and snarling with fury.

"Danika has been gone a long while. Ayille was fond of her. I never dealt with her. Never wanted to know my niece." He growled back.

"I cannot believe you." She said shaking in rage.

"Well someone named Ganek cannot believe you!" Kerr said flatly.

"Where is he?" She asked flatly.

"Hanging out in Africa, why?" He asked raising a brow.

She was struggling and the way of his jaw and those eyes. It was like staring at half of Eyal. Her mind was blank as she forced herself away. She went to Chrestian and she suddenly cut her wrist and he snarled in fury.

"Do not give a Ramanga the blood of an empusae!" He shouted.

"Why not? You did!" She accused.

"You fool he will grow to hunger it and hunt down our kind. Our blood is a potent aphrodisiac you ignorant girl." He snapped in annoyance.

"That is the point." Asuna smiled.

Her blood fell on his lips and Chrestian's Ramanga form slowly came to. She was whispering in French and he was groggy as he felt the insanely tasty blood of his intended victim. He slowly became his humanoid form and latched on hard to her wrist. She fought through the pain of his bite and he was snarling. Kerr snorted from his position and Chrestian felt heaven and he felt glory; Kerr watched in disgust as the frère of his hated mate groaned out wildly.

"You intend to what?" Kerr demanded.

"Free him." She whined out and she forced her arm away.

She fell back and she was in pain. Chrestian was panting and he stared at her with red eyes.

"More!" He snarled.

"Listen to me." Asuna whispered.

"More!" The frère snarled and tackled her.

Chrestian tried like hell to bite her throat and he flailed against her strength. She forced her own mouth over his throat and bit in. He went slack against her and he whimpered suddenly.

"Poor boy is going to come I think." The empusae man said in disgust.

Asuna's mind wandered what to Gwydion had said and she drank more of Chrestian's blood. She thought of Kim Shan's reaction and now her future ally's reaction and she came off of him and crawled away. The blonde former Scandinavian warrior fell back and he appeared dead.

"You drained him!" He said in astonishment.

"Needs blood. Give him yours. I will pull him into a death sleep." She said heaving.

"Good Gods." Kerr muttered as he knelt in the snowy landscape and cut his forearm and pressed to Chrestian.

He felt her do it and he marveled at her mental prowess. The frère hated Ayille but felt that unabashed adoration he had for his queen. It sickened Kerr honestly and he did as well. The sad part was they could hate her but her Ramanga blood as disgusting as it was like a terrible sickness. Chrestian was in a death sleep and she stumbled up.

"I did not think it possible for her to do the same to another blood drinker but you are not so much her mate but…" She started.

"I am a more powerful frère. More powerful then this pathetic beast but my will is subjected to hers yes." He said in shame.

"How many children have you sired?" Asuna asked.

"I managed to have three of my children stolen away." He said looking away.

"Chrestian is smart." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kerr asked curiously.

"He took them to a wraith. They do not reside in this era at all. Very good my boy. You are brilliant." She said staring at him with something akin to affection.

"They survived?" He asked tightly.

"The one good thing you did was save them. Eyal is one of the strongest uppyr known and Grigory is as well. You did well." She commented softly.

"I did not realize. They live?" He said softly and actually as if he cared.

"Hai. They live." Asuna nodded.

"Everything is on a whim with her. I cannot tell you how often she has been pregnant. Let us say it is not a state she prefers to be in. I kept her in a state of euphoria so mine might have a chance." He said horrified.

"Ewe." She said wrinkling her face.

Kerr actually smiled a little and her little noise amused him.

"Well I am not disgusting. I assure you." He mumbled.

"I am certain you are not but ewe." She said gagging.

"Sex with a Ramanga is not a pleasant experience." Kerr sighed.

"Depends on the Ramanga and the temperament of the being. Ayille is evil and she does not care for morality of any sort. How is it Annka reached ekimmu and you did not?" Asuna asked.

"We soak up power as you know. She soaked up enough I suppose." He shrugged.

"I see. Well Ayille will eventually come looking for you and since you have already sired Eyal. Sorry." She said suddenly latching onto his wrist.

Kerr gasped and he stared at her. The pleasure crushed him and by his Gods it had been so long.

"What are you doing?" He whined.

"Stealing from her after she stole from me. Fair is fair." She said licking the veins.

Asuna did to the beautiful Kerr what she had not done to Chrestian. He was so much easier and he fell off into oblivion in a state of utter euphoria and having felt whole.

She stared at them both and wondered what the hell she had done on a whim but it seemed right. They would both go back but with freer wills and that made her happy. She wanted them to give Ayille hell. She was brooding and Lei was watching her. He had been shocked when she had shown up with the two men. He had almost made the comment that she tasted like a chocolate with a sweet cheery filling. Asuna had stared at him as if he had lost his mind. He shrugged and only told her what he tasted. She was sitting on a large boulder watching the white and she stiffened. She looked up and there was Efnisien.

"Chaos called and here I am." He grinned.

His aqua eyes perused her and he licked his lips. Asuna growled low in her throat and she wondered which side of the bed he had woken up on. Efnisien moved so quickly that she was pinned to the boulder and his nose was buried in her neck.

"You are being hunted now. The others are starting to look for our goddess and savior. There are several schools of thought but there is a strong following for you but you have to denounce Gwydion and the others. They will follow you if you give yourself to us." He said licking at her throat.

"Gwydion has chosen his own path as he said but do not dare tell me to give up my loves in this life." She snarled.

"Arianrhod! You have one of us within you." Efnisien snarled.

"Back off!" Asuna snapped.

"No. Oh heaven's gate you are ripe." He said with a growling husk.

"What is with you all?" She asked undignified.

"Horny bastards. Been locked up too long. So sorry my dear but this shall be one time I fuck you well." He said shredding her hanfu skirt.

"Stop!" She snarled.

"Oh hush. This is not our first time. I made you come like a waterfall last time." He smirked evilly.

Asuna was bent over from her waist and she gasped. Efnisien was bad. He was so bad that he was good and his member scraped her walls. She yelped and he mumbled.

"Yes. Perfect you perfect woman. Gwydion does not do his job well. Enjoy it? I want you to remember me and Arawn so badly. I want you to remember how we came upon you and filled you. Made you scream for the darkness of the underworld. You begged him and pleaded with me. Uh fuck yes Arianrhod!" He said working himself harder and faster.

Asuna was crying out incoherently and this creature was built like the Kami he supposedly was. He was large; so deliciously large and he worked his body in time to hers. The orgasm shocked her and he was filthy in his words and she actually blushed but it turned her on so much. He did remind her of Naraku and she screamed again. His yelled out his own cry of completion and he had a smug and satisfied smile on his face.

"You gonna fall?" He asked chuckling.

"Bastard!" She hissed.

"Yes well but a bastard you rode like a stallion." He laughed and gave her a devilish grin.

Her cheeks were red and she straightened herself up. He too straightened his clothes and wrinkled his brow.

"Not quite as nice as my homeland but shall do. What are your plans sweet cousin?" Efnisien asked.

"I am winging it at the moment." Asuna admitted.

"Winging it. Not good. Gwydion will be back. You carry his brat and he will want his brat." He yawned.

"He blames me for Coventina's death." She said looking away.

"You were being dumb. You wanted to see the best in Ayille and her brethren. Bilae said they were fine and you wished to know the others as you put it. Gwydion was in love with his only daughter. She was beautiful." He acknowledged.

"So he blames me for those deaths. This soul made a terrible error in judgment but I have grown since her!" Asuna snarled out.

"Yes of course you have but it is hell to forget when the place you inhabit is about as wonderful as a migraine." He commented.

"I wish she had not done it but I did not do it." She said flatly.

"Of course and you freed us. I have been waking up on the nice side of the bed as of late. See you soon." Efnisien smirked.

Asuna felt despondent and she knew she had to jog some memories. It horrified her and she did not wish to do it but it might give her an insight into her enemies. She went to the only place she knew of and she appeared in Delphi. Gwydion was snuggled against Apollo whose jaw dropped and the ice ekimmu looked up.

"What?" He demanded.

"We need to talk I think. Please. I beg you." Asuna said humbly.

Gwydion was puzzled by her actions and he stood up. Apollo looked at them both but left to give them space. The golden haired ekimmu stared at her and he was uncomfortable.

"I need to know. You were there and I need to know." She said softly.

"What does it matter now? It has happened." Gwydion said stubbornly.

"Because if I have powers to unlock then I need do so. I wish to know what it is you blame me for fully. Your wishes for me to love you undyingly and as passionately as I do Naraku or Lei; how can I when I do not know you as well as I do them?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Perhaps I do not care anymore. Your words and actions have been enough." He said flatly.

"I told you. I carry this babe and I dare you to try and take it. I will destroy you." She said flatly.

"Why should you care about my child? You will lose it anyway." The blonde snorted.

"Fuck you Gwydion! I am sick of your selfish assertions!" Asuna hissed.

She struck him and they fought yet again. Gwydion caught her fists and her anger at him was painfully obvious. He had accepted the fact that he had truly lost his beloved and there was no going back. He was certain of it and now he just wanted peace. There was no peace to be had and their nostrils flared as again their mouths collided. Gwydion hated his weakness and his hands buried in her hair and scratched at her scalp. Asuna's arms wrapped around him in such a way he could not maneuver; he could not escape. He wanted to pay her back for her torture of him but it slowly became too much. They way she kissed him slowly changed. His moans were becoming frequent and he sank them to their knees. Gwydion laid her back and he was rasping hard as he lifted his mouth.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" he asked in a painful tone.

"Dearthair." She breathed huskily.

"Oh heaven. Deirfiúr." Gwydion cried softly.

"Why can you not forgive me?" She asked holding his face.

"Stop! Go away. Do not do this!" He said getting emotional.

"I am sorry. I was wrong. I was so wrong. I let lust blind me when I had our love. I am sorry." She said clinging.

"Arianrhod stop." He cried so hoarsely and his throat hurt.

"We will fully remember if you give us what we need." She spoke as his former love.

"You ask me to mortally wound myself again! You ask me to become a shell again!" He snarled.

"I am not whole. You have a piece of me and you can free us both." Her voice said quickly.

"Tell me why I was not enough?" He cried.

She undid his bottoms and his arms shook so hard that he feared. She stared at him and sucked on his bottom lip. He shut his eyes as tears fell down his face. She freed him and scrambled. Her voice spoke softly in Gaelic and he began to shake as he was overwrought. She whispered in his ear and guided his hand first to her belly and whispered something that shook him to his foundations, her hand then guided his to cup her breast and their eyes were locked.

"Gwydion." She said softly.

"Tell me why you cannot let go deirfiúr? Explain to me why?" The ice prince said as blood dripped down his cheeks.

"Gwydion please." Her voice begged.

He crashed his lips against hers as he joined her body. He continued to kiss her mouth over and over as they moved in a choreographed movement. Gwydion was spiraling like he always did and he let his powers go. She screamed into his kiss and her claws raked down his back. He lifted his head and he screamed out in that almost angelic call. He flattened her out and his hands clasped hers as only his hips moved against his mate's. Every movement brought another cry as the heavy emotional toll exacting. He knew this would happen. Gwydion had known if she would come then he was a goner. She moved with him and the building burn was making him insane.

"Arianrhod! Come with me. Please come with me." He rasped out wildly.

"Yes! Gwydion yes! Promise me. Stay by me ." She moaned out.

"Yes. I promise. Deirfiúr, I promise!" Gwydion keened out.

It started deep in his belly and she felt the blossom in her groin. She thrashed her head and screamed out as her skin took on a bluish tint and his took on a ruddy hue. He let out a soulful cry as their energies combined and their fluids mixed. Asuna sank her fangs into his neck and he did so to her. Blood spilled and he was almost knocked out by the sheer, raw loving pleasure.

"Dearthair mo chroi!" His mate screamed out.

Gwydion shut his eyes and he actually wept as they experienced their shared high. He held on tightly as she did the same.

Fionn was amongst the wasteland and his white hair whipped around him. His dark eyes took in the cold and barren land. A hundred other ekimmu were there as well and they had been tipped off by spies that she had returned to this era. It was also rumored that Bilae had been reborn and his skin crawled with the idea.

"Gavin!" He called over his shoulder.

The rich sable hair of the warrior shone in the fluid light and he stepped forward.

"Yes master Fionn?" Gavin asked.

"First and foremost; any and all Ramanga you find, you are to kill them without mercy." He said tightly.

Fionn white hair was piled loosely on his head and the long heavy wool cloak in blood red whipped around him in the fierce winds.

"Yes my master and also?" The younger man asked hopeful.

"You will hunt down the Pazuzu and empusae. Put them to death as a warning to others." His said with finality in his tone.

"What of Prince Gwydion?" The warrior asked fingering his blade.

"He will no doubt try to stop us from taking her back. I have a wish to see my big brother." He said looking over at the other man.

"Is it really wise to try and take Arianrhod?" Gavin asked.

"How else do you expect us to shut the infants in?" Fionn asked.

"What of Bilae?" He demanded.

"We are to kill him any means necessary. Bring our alchemists so that we will insure that his death is final. My father be damned!" He said snarling.

"As you command my prince." Gavin bowed.

"Arianrhod has a brood this life. If we are to rebuild our lives and our mastery then we will control her entire line. We will go back through and destroy those who cannot be of service to us and use the rest to rebuild our numbers!" He said with malice.

"Yes majesty." He said reverently.

Fionn stared at the wasteland and he would fight them all. The slaughter was coming and it was now. He refused to bow before Taranis any longer. The bastard had allowed his family and people to fall. He bit his lip and the blood flowed. One he intended to lay waste to was his half brother Teru. He intended to deliver the bastard to oblivion and then he would take Arianrhod as his bride. The eldest born was the link to the crown of all ekimmu and he would have it but first he would punish those who had taken from him his freedom and life. First Bilae, Gwydion, and Ayille would die.

DICTIONARY

Dearthair mo chroi: Brother my love.

Dearthair: brother

Deirfiúr: sister


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Fionn crashes through on his mission to find the heir to the ekimmu throne. Fear grips Soul Society as ekimmu of terrible power show up and ally themselves with Ayille. Efnisien goes to and convinces the reborn to awaken and to use a tragedy as a catalyst. The warrior ekimmu faces the one woman he never thought to see as the politics of the ekimmu blow up in the past and modern Japan. Thank you for reading and Please let me know what you think.

Leading Grudges and Passionate Cold

Fionn was clashing blades with outlying troops of the Shouten king known as Ganek tr'Awnhi. He knew without a doubt that it was his son of a bastard brother Bilae reborn. He whirled and struck with his sword and cut deeply into the middle of one and then jerked back his weapon and stabbed another in the eye and felt sick satisfaction as his blade stuck through the head of the wraith. He continued on as he used his weapon and his experience to kill as many infants as he could. Hatred of their inferiority seeped into his veins and he killed without mercy. His white hair was stained red in some places and he stalked forward and he saw the commander of the small elite force.

"You will live this day but you will deliver a message to this Ganek. You will tell him that the Gods are displeased and justice will be swift." Fionn stated as his booted foot crushed the wraiths arm.

"Yy-ess." The Shouten cowered.

"I am Prince Fionn Hammel and I am an ekimmu. Make certain you tell your king who I am." He said patting his cheek.

Fionn stood up and he walked away. His long tunic in green and black was drenched in blood and he sheathed his sword. He preferred to spill blood by his sword. His dark hazel eyes were bright green at the moment. His normal color was such an odd color that it normally haunted many; walnut and steel mixed to an odd combination. Gavin stepped up and he sank his fangs into his neck to drink deeply. The younger man was a protégé and nothing more and he knew Gavin wished for something but Fionn had his eyes set upon his elder sister reborn. Arianrhod had been rather beautiful but he had rumors that this reborn version of her was lither; like the fey ekimmu in the Pict tribes of his kind. The stories told of a slender woman with full breasts and rounded hips. Her ears were pointed like a fey and her eyes were said to look Asian. They also said she used to have brown-amber eyes but since her awakening powers had started to overcome her; the blue eyes of the Four Branches had replaced her natural color and he was curious. Arianrhod's hair had been white with some silver but this female was said to be darker haired. The description also stated that she had been born with markings of her half animal nature. He was very curious to see her for himself and he was curious to see her now. She was supposedly more of a warrior in this body then she had been before and that intrigued him. For now he would do what he was doing and put the infants to death. They deserved death for what their ancestors had done. They were nothing. They were weak and unworthy of this world.

Asuna was busy fighting Sucellus and he was pissed off. Efnisien had warned her that the ekimmu would come and so they were coming alright. The dark haired bastard was very much into using his natural powers and she was using hers as well. Asuna also noticed she was getting exhausted. The pig was getting on her and suddenly Gwydion was in front of her and grabbed his crotch and froze him. He also drew his blade across his chest quickly and Asuna stumbled back. The ice ekimmu looked back and he was worried. Lei and himself drove the three ekimmu off and she was trying to catch her breath.

"Beloved." Lei said nearing her.

"Someone near. Powerful aura." She whispered.

"I feel nothing Asuna." Gwydion said frowning.

"I feel so tired. Why so tired?" Asuna asked Gwydion.

"I have no idea. I am afraid that I require you to return to the present era my dear. You truly look pale and weak. You are taking in blood and food." He said truly worried

"Gwydion I cannot return yet. A little more drawing them back. If it is as you say then our plan is succeeding." She said feeling overwhelmed.

"Asuna!" Lei and Gwydion shouted as she fell to the ground.

Gwydion knelt by her side and he felt her body. He wondered if her body could even handle an ekimmu and he became worried. He lifted her up and he suddenly felt a faint aura too. His eyes bled green and he stared at Lei.

"Take her! Take her now. Bring her through the stream." He said waving his arm and a portal appeared.

"Are you okay? What is going on?" Lei demanded.

"My younger brother. Fionn Hammel is close." Gwydion stated in anger.

"I take it he is a bad ass or something?" Lei asked.

"Legends of Thor are based upon him." The ice ekimmu said flatly.

"Oh shit." The Jing said walking through.

She was safe and Gwydion whirled to see Sucellus, Nisien, Galon, and Tesh appear. He grew furious and he swore he was going to gut them open and spill their guts upon the ground and watch a river appear.

"Where is she Gwydion?" Sucellus demanded.

"Not your business. She is my mate!" He said extending his arms and blades of ice encased them.

"She is the heir to the kingdom!" Nisien said in anger.

"She does not everything anymore and she only wishes peace. She does not wish for anymore anger." The ice prince said gritting his teeth.

"Seeing how it was her bad judgment that led to our prison; I think I really do not give one damn what she wishes anymore. I only want what her womb and her soul provide!" Sucellus sneered.

"You think you will waltz into the kingdom and do what? Overthrow my father? Really?" Gwydion asked readying himself for a fight.

"You think your father a saint?" The pig asked.

"No. I hate him and my bastard half brother. They think themselves above anything. They set themselves apart from us and they turned their backs as they sealed us away and shut us away totally after Ayille and Bilae's betrayal." He acknowledged.

"So why do you fight us?" Sucellus asked in anger.

"Because your ideas of what you wish for my beloved is unacceptable. So sorry but swine is not on the menu." He smirked.

Nisien really did not like Sucellus either but his feelings for Gwydion were no better. It became obvious the ice prince grew annoyed with conversation and he came at them at them. Sucellus was just so dense sometimes and Gwydion shoved the sharp ice into his soft belly. Nisien tried to block him but the nature ekimmu was not much of a fighter. Galon and Tesh went to fight as well and it was almost comical how easily Gwydion froze them to the ground.

"You arrogant bastard!" Sucellus snarled.

"Perhaps pig but I am her mate and I do not want her because of her birthright or power. I want her because of her. Fuck off." He said phasing.

"He has become more powerful." Nisien commented.

"You think?" Tesh snarled.

"Damn." The black haired ekimmu snapped.

They all were frozen to the tundra and if the need was not so pressing it would have been funny.

Gwydion appeared in the modern era and he walked with purpose and he phased into Yamasaki General. Asuna was being examined by the young canine doctor named Neil and her daughter Nanami.

"Is she okay?" He asked gently.

"I have no idea why she is so tired." Nanami said.

"Can you not use that device to look?" Gwydion asked annoyed.

"We did." Neil stated.

"What did you see?" He growled.

"Two very small beings." The blonde dog stated.

"Two?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yep. Here lemme show you." She said as she pressed the transducer on her mother's belly.

Gwydion saw the tiny life on the screen and he was mesmerized. He clenched his hands and stared at the silver haired doctor.

"I can type them if you want but they are identical. See here? They share a placenta; that is the organ that feeds the babies." She pointed out.

"I am not ignorant." Gwydion snapped.

"Okay okay. Now they are identical and I can get some samples. Feel like losing some blood?" She asked.

"As you need." He said tightly.

Neil smirked and Nanami worked fast. The ice ekimmu was shaken up and he waited by her side for several hours. Nanami came in and she was setting up some tubing and he stared at her appalled.

"She is anemic for some reason. Seems you ekimmu need higher amounts of nutrients." She said matter of factly.

"So what are you giving her?" The angel faced ekimmu asked.

"Plasma. You buddy are gonna have to share your blood like lots." She said hooking her up.

She finished hooking up the bag and IV and he looked at her.

"You are having twin girls." Nanami whispered softly.

"Did you say twin girls?" Gwydion asked staring at her.

"Yeah. Thought you would like to know." She said and left.

His gut twisted and he covered his face with his hands as worry caused him to be tense. He heard a soft moan and she came to slowly.

"Gwydion?" She mumbled groggily.

"You collapsed. I had to bring you here." He said standing.

"I understand. You look shadowed. Please stop worrying." Asuna murmured opening her eyes.

"I cannot stop. I am sorry if it displeases you but there is much you still do not know." He said looking up.

"Gwydion." She mumbled.

He sighed and he lowered his lips to kiss her cheek and she caught his mouth. He groaned and kissed her deeply as he forced himself to pull back.

"Stop it!" He snapped.

Asuna forced herself to sit up and she was sleepy but he looked more than worried. Her eyes bled and he whined as he stumbled back into the chair.

"You need your energy for our daughters." He groaned.

"I am giving you two?" She asked softly.

"Yes. Arianrhod. Stop it! My babies should not do this to you. You should not be so drained." He said trying to stay sane.

She grew amused by his seriousness and his worry and her telekinesis was making him utterly out of his mind.

"You are so weak and your child said that you are anemic. You understand the modern language better then I. Shit! I said stop it!" He whimpered.

"Climax and I will stop." She smiled softly.

"You are insatiable and evil!" Gwydion snapped.

She narrowed her eyes and the ekimmu prince moaned in his chair and she enjoyed taking him like Apollo or her Lei would. He was a very dominant male but not with the Shouten; she loved to watch the Shouten man make him out of his skull. His head fell back and he was struggling with trying to stay conscious. Asuna moved and jerked the damn IV out. His chest was heaving and his eyes were burning emerald. She undid his loose bottoms and she loved to taste him. He did taste so good and he whispered it was an ekimmu thing. Asuna slid him down her throat without preamble and he cried out rather loudly. The intensity of the kinetic fullness was more and the feeling of her heat and moist mouth and throat.

"Oh holy heavenly ones. Arianrhod!" He groaned out gutturally.

Her eyes had watered a little but she finally released his member as he caught his breath and stared at her.

"What is wrong with you?" He demanded as he tried to be angry.

"Shut up. Now call on Neil or Nanami so I can put this thing back in. Kami you taste so good. I wish I could eat you." She said lewdly.

Gwydion turned red and his eyes were full of violent emotion.

"You need to feed." He said pulling her up.

He guided her mouth as she licked his tendons. She sucked his ear lobe into her mouth and he whined loudly.

"Would you?" Asuna asked growling passionately.

"Would I what?" Gwydion trembled.

"Entertain me." She grinned.

"You are going to kill me. You are more aroused more often then you were even then." He groaned.

"Well I am a worthless infant empusae and even more worthless inu. Now entertain me." She grinned.

"Things are afoot. You need to be aware that things are afoot." He said and then gasped as she flung him on the bed.

"Are they afoot in this hospital room at this moment?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"Then I want you, now!" She growled loudly.

"Are you always this bad?" He asked blushing.

"Perhaps. Depends. You were going to leave and now I am going to smother you." She smirked.

"I am sorry!" He whined and groaned.

Gwydion suddenly gasped and then laughed as she tickled him. Asuna was in a fairly good mood for the moment as she took the time to touch and enjoy him. When he thought to leave her and stay away; she could not bear it and so she made the decision that he would be in her life. She would include him and make him feel everything. For some reason and she figured it was their link from her first life; she could not be without him and she would not. His former mate and now current one set about falling in love with him all over again. Gwydion had no clue of her deep thinking and he only knew that he was smothered in emotion and passion.

Fionn found them and he covered his mouth. Sucellus was bellowing and snorting like a wallowing swine and Nisien blinked at the warrior prince.

"My older brother has been here. How very fortunate for me. Where is Gwydion?" He asked chipping at the ice with his sword.

"I have no clue my prince." Nisien said bowing his head.

"Sucellus you will keep your fat dick away from her, do you understand me? I will cut it off and it will not grow back this time. You others should know better and be intelligent, please?" Fionn said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Are you really calling me stupid?" The rough and tumble ekimmu said growling.

"I am saying you are unpolished, low class, and disgusting. I can barely tolerate you but you have your uses. As I said keep your dick away from Arianrhod." He stated as his eyes flashed green.

"Whatever." He snapped.

Fionn stood and she was no longer here. He was angry but knowing her reputation; she would return. He decided to route the Shouten and he stood up. If he caused enough mayhem then it would catch her attention. He smiled as thoughts of seeing her with a blade. That would be a sight indeed.

She had grown stronger and she was infused with plasma several times a day. She was in Sendai and she was touching the kanji of Nobu's shrine and she was becoming stronger slowly. It hurt terribly but she felt Gwydion close by.

"You mourn him still. Tell me about him." He said softly.

"He was a very good man. He was a brilliant healer and he gave me much. I lived as a kumo onna named Ayana the Great and untied several species of kumo under one rule. There is tragedy there as well but it turned out okay." She said smiling a little.

"I am sorry. You know him as Izanagi but his true name is Taranis. I believe he had your lives interfered with when they realized who you were." He said staring at the kanji.

"Because I was too friendly with worthless lower beings, correct?" Asuna said in irritation.

"Basically." He nodded.

"Bastards." She snapped.

"Eloquent." Gwydion chuckled.

She moved to him and stared up at his face; she had been meeting with Maec, Osamu, and Gwydion as they worked together in training. It was a sight some of what they were starting to be able to do. The fireballs that she and her twin were beginning to blow up were awesome. Maec had dove for cover often and the king of the Shouten stared at her with such profound emotion. She had not realized what she had done for him and Maec made certain she knew it. Asuna fed often from Gwydion and he was beginning to feel so differently. They had returned to the present for over a month and he loved it. They realized that Ayille must be sleeping as it was calm for the time being. Asuna had sent some of her inu scouts to find Chrestian and she stayed amongst her mates. Naraku was embroiled in research and he would not tell her what. She found that aggravating and Gwydion tried to get him to talk more but he would not. He finally gave up and he was now clashing blades with her.

"You are a superior swordsman! Dear heavens Arianrhod! You were decent before but now you are a master." He said in shock as she checked him.

"Quit talking. More striking." She commanded.

"Asuna you are pregnant and seeing as how I am your only ekimmu source." He admonished.

"I see Efnisien occasionally." She blushed.

Gwydion stopped and stared at her. He was wide eyed and she looked at him in concern.

"He is not always to be trusted. He is tricky." Gwydion said bluntly.

"He was worshipped as the Lord of Chaos, correct?" Asuna replied.

"Yes. He is quite good at his supposed realm. What has he stated he wanted?" He demanded as his eyes strained to bleed.

"He stated that he wished to awaken Arawn. He has been mentally intimate with me." She blushed madly.

"Tricky tricky Efnisien. Bastard! He is quite dashing and takes whatever he wants. Bastard!" He snapped.

"I am sorry." She said looking away.

"No you are not. He gets his way whenever he wishes. He has mentally taken me too." He blushed.

"He has?" She said shocked.

"Yes. I am not proud of it but I had confronted him on a battle he threw and I ended up on the ground in a mental climax. Arawn adored him. They were two peas in a pod that would come upon you like a whirlwind. Arawn was bearable." He said sighing.

"Oh dear." She chuckled.

"Yes. Mayhem he is. The only ekimmu Efnisien cares about is himself. His will and his actions change with the winds for whatever is in his best interests." He said scowling.

"He said as much." She nodded.

"He gets on my nerves. Please just do not tell me. He will do whatever he wants because he can and I would rather not deal with him." He snapped.

He heard laughing and Gwydion mentally groaned. He turned and there on a low stone fence sat Efnisien and he was clapping with mirth.

"Hello cousins. Hello Gwydion! Long time no corporeal! How are you?" He asked smirking.

"I was fine without you here." The ice ekimmu said crossing his arms.

"Is that anyway to talk to family? Hello sweet cousin." Efnisien said smiling widely.

Asuna blushed and he neared her. He kissed her mouth softly and Gwydion began to get so red in the face that it appeared he would erupt. Efnisien lifted his lips from Asuna's mouth and he spoke such nasty Gaelic. His male cousin was getting furious and suddenly the ice ekimmu fell to his knees.

"You are not immune to chaos Gwydion. You are an open book sweet boy and so you shall experience it." He smiled seductively.

He sank his fangs into Asuna's neck and he groaned as he tasted her. Gwydion gasped as the other male was drinking his mate and causing him to fold in on his own mind. Asuna groaned obscenely and she was being brought to some sort of euphoria as well. Both of them was begging and pleading and Efnisien finally released her and he wiped his mouth.

"Heavens gate you taste so luscious! Gwydion good man you put your seed and sweetness in her. Very good. Make her more irresistible. Oh well. Come you both." He said sauntering away.

Asuna buckled and Gwydion managed to capture her. Both were gasping moans loudly.

"Where you go?" Asuna gasped.

"To wake up my friend of course! He has stayed buried too long. I find I like this new age. It is so much fun and he is so very dark still. He and I are going to have so much fun." Efnisien grinned with such genuine badness.

Asuna stared at him and lust was in his gaze and Gwydion stared at him in annoyance and a mix of lust and anger. The dark haired ekimmu chuckled loudly and he walked off and phased out in a cloud of dark miasma. Gwydion held her to him and she felt his hard cock through his clothes.

"You too?" She asked.

"Yes." He snapped.

"Just take me." Asuna whispered.

"Yes." He said tilting her head back and kissing her mad.

Gwydion was in such a mad lust that was unnatural for him and he took her too much in his mind. Personally he would take Efnisien and chuck him into Annwn.

Fionn had led several battles and slaughtered thousands. She had yet to return and he decided it was high time to discover what was going on in this other time frame. Gavin was beside him and closed his eyes. He bent the planes turned his wrist and the portal appeared. His father must be turning over in his own little closed off plane. Really to be so old and so full of one's self was a sad thing. Fionn and Gavin appeared in a modern land called Japan. He was in a wooded area and he stalked forward.

"Kind of pretty." Gavin commented.

"It is very beautiful land indeed. I feel powerful daemons around. Interesting indeed. I also feel an infant. Let us go." He commanded.

They phased right past a barrier and waltzed into a beautiful Asian palace. Fionn felt an infant and his blood boiled. They saw her and suddenly she saw them. Gavin's jaw dropped and she was lovely.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Augusta asked growling.

"I could ask you the same worthless being but it is obvious. What place is this?" Fionn demanded.

"The Western Palace of Honshu. This is my mate and I's home. Get out you fucking ekimmu!" She snarled.

"You know what we are? How delightful!" The ekimmu warrior said grinning.

Augusta was heavy with child and she heard snarling. Fionn turned to see a silver haired being and he kept in his surprise. He calmly fingered the hilt of his sword.

"Where is the woman that looks like you?" He demanded of the canine daemon.

"Leave." The Western Lord stated with utter coldness.

"I asked a question you worthless dog! Where is she?" Fionn demanded.

"She is none of your concern." Sesshomaru said raising a brow.

Gavin suddenly appeared behind Augusta and pressed his sword to her belly. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and Fionn tapped his clawed fingers on his hilt.

"Where is the woman?" He asked again flatly.

"Tokyo. It is on the east coast of this island." He growled low in his throat.

"Open your mind please. I would have a more general location then just a city." The white haired ekimmu stated.

He was able to get a vague image and he phased out followed by Gavin. Augusta ran towards the study to call Asuna to warn her.

Asuna was in her dojo in the apartment building and she was sparring Amedeo. He was not taking it too easy on her as Gwydion had started to. She was whirling and ducking his blows and suddenly Julianus mock attacked as well. She was defending herself against both and she loved it. She grinned at them as they struck blades and she lifted her booted foot and kicked Julianus in the stomach. He went sprawling and he landed with an "oaf" sound. He stared up and chuckled and Amedeo was bound and determined to try and beat her. With a force that no one had any idea where it came from Amedeo was thrown backwards and he hit the wall with a horrid thud. He snarled in a viper cry and Julianus also tried to get up. Fionn appeared and he walked directly in front of her.

"Well well well. Arianrhod Hammel. Good to see you again sister. It has been a long time now. I must say you truly are more beautiful then you were. This skin is rather alluring." He said staring her up and down.

"Who the hell are you?" Asuna demanded.

"I am Fionn. It is truly a shame you do not fully remember but perhaps it is best. You are more innocent this way. I must say that I had heard you had taken up swordplay as a hobby but let us see you now." He said pulling his sword.

"Asuna!" Amedeo snarled.

"Femmina!" Julianus cried.

"Please shut up snakes. I assure you I could not give one shit if you care or not." Fionn said coldly.

"Do not dare speak to them as such! Release them!" She said finding her voice.

"Earn it." Fionn said slowly and annunciated.

She yelled and she whirled fast. She struck his blade with her fang hard and he was delighted. She brought her fang up to block his powerful blow down and she went to her knee and she moved quickly and elbowed him and brought her fist to his incredibly beautiful face. Fionn felt something crack and blood erupted from his perfect nose. He grabbed her elbow and threw her and he watched as she cart wheeled and landed pulled a dirk from her boot and threw it. It hit Gavin in the thigh and the younger warrior went down and Fionn charged her. She lifted her hand a shockwave like nami threw him but he phased out and appeared behind her. She rolled blocked another stroke of his sword and his dark eyes had gone green. He saw her and hers were the blue-green as one of the branches. He was not holding back at all and she was beautiful. She was terrible in her warrior glory and he smiled. He continued to hack at her weapon and she lifted her hand and suddenly broke his will upon the two serpents. Fionn watched as the aura around her blew up and her hair was blown upward in the flare.

"Good girl! Wake up my big sister. Wake up and face me." Fionn commanded.

"How dare you show up here!" She roared.

"How dare I? How dare you for bedding such benign and worthless creatures! You are the great Arianrhod Hammel. You are the heiress of Tír na nÓg! How could you settle for such mundane?" He said sneering in contempt.

"We share the world with other species Fionn!" She said growling.

"Right. The very betrayers that killed you. I cannot forgive them. I will not forgive them." He said showing fangs.

Fionn quickly sheathed his sword and he held out his arms and both basilisks were slammed against the walls under crushing pressure. Asuna snarled and Fionn neared her.

"Come with me. Come with me and we shall defeat Taranis. You will take your place as the queen of Tír na nÓg. Leave these insipid creatures behind." He said fiercely.

"You do not get it! I am Asuna and no longer Arianrhod. I am someone else." She said almost hatefully.

Fionn crushed her in his arms and she yelped. He bared his fangs and her eyes widened as he sank them in. Asuna cried out and the ekimmu warrior tasted her and licked at her. She was losing her composure and he growled at her throat.

"Asuna!" Amedeo said weakly.

She surged her yoki and she shoved him with raw strength and a nami. He hit the wall and plaster fell from the ceiling. She held out her hand and Fionn fought her hold. He laughed softly and he stared at her.

"I thought you would be the soft hearted sister I knew then. No, now you are more than perfect. Time has done you well Arianrhod. You paid with many lives because our creator and life giver realized that his eldest would be his downfall. Pick your enemy carefully. I agree that those infants that betrayed your sweet heart before should die and I shall enjoy hanging them by their own intestines from the nearest circle. I shall enjoy killing every enemy we have and sooner rather than later you will know the truth." He said rising with much difficulty.

"Your version? I am certain you are angry with me but know I know not what happened fully. I cannot remember and I do not wish to." She snarled.

"My version? Oh dear no. It is the only version." He said walking past her.

Asuna refused to look at him and he released her basilisk mates.

"Watch yourselves snakes when you are alone. I like reptile meat. It tastes excellent rare." He said as he phased out as he walked.

Amedeo's chest was crushed and his sternum had broken under the pressure. Julianus was a little better off but his throat was raw. The invisible force had strangled him as well. She ported them to the hospital and she was in shock at the mental prowess of this ekimmu warrior. She went back and she lifted her nose. She was angry and he had stepped on her toes. Gwydion would have lost his mind but she actually tracked the ekimmu the old fashioned way. She found him south of Tokyo and she suddenly ported in and shoved him. He whirled and he smiled widely.

"Very good. I like this version of you better. I like the aggression and the passion with your eyes. You look most furious." Fionn said with calculating words.

"How dare you! Who the fuck are you?" Asuna demanded in an extraordinary fury.

"I am a prince of the ekimmu. What are you?" He asked in mocking.

"I am a princess of the inu and queen of the empusae." She said suddenly knocking him back.

The grappled and he ended up slamming her straight through a shop window. She screamed and he picked up glass and stabbed her wrist. She shook under the strength of him and he lifted her wrist and drank from her.

"Gwydion gave you another child did he? He is prick but at least he is one of us. You are so good. I could lay you out and drink from you forever. Arianrhod." He groaned as the blood dripped down his chin and dripped to the shop floor.

It was the dead of night and the wound was grotesque but he lapped over and over. He suddenly clutched her other hand and gripped tighter.

"Take it in Arianrhod. Take it. Pull it forth." He snarled.

Asuna shook and she narrowed her eyes and she jerked his yoki. The electrical current came alive and his aura was charged with ions. Static exploded and crackled around him as he continued to suck eagerly on the wound he made and he let her steal his yoki.

"Why are you doing this?" Asuna whined.

"Only ekimmu like you. The air takes on any and all natural elements. That is your greatest power. You are the very conduit in which the rest of us deposit our power. If we ever lose too much then we can come take it back and oh Arianrhod you keep it all. That is your secret. You can take it all and somehow manifest it in the very winds themselves." He said dropping her almost healed wrist.

Fionn pressed his forehead to hers and breathed harshly as his aura met hers. She cried out in pain and more as it affected her.

"You look fey this life. I always found the fey beautiful." He said licking at her lips.

"You are telling me elves are real?" Asuna asked gasping.

"Oh yes they are real. There are nine planes of existence and we are of them all. We are not bound by one realm. We were the masters of them all." Fionn stated burying his hands in her hair.

"What are you doing?" She asked frowning.

"Taking a strategic chance. I am high off your blood in all honesty and by the ancient heavens I control my base needs but I do not want to." He admitted.

He held her head steady and fiercely as he attacked her mouth. She widened her eyes then closed them when forced her mouth open and then she almost fell as he stroked and lashed his tongue as though he was using his sword. He was ruthless and exacting like the warrior he was. Fionn was acting rashly but she was like a succulent peach on a hot summer day and he worked his way into her battle hakama and slipped a finger inside of her. As he kissed and ate at her mouth did he thrust his finger hard and with purpose. He wanted her orgasm. He wanted to see the warrior woman succumb to bliss and that was his only goal. Asuna was feeling too much sensation and he found her sweet spot. His long finger kept hitting it and he held her up with his strength and Fionn slowly released her mouth so he could watch her. His eyes were heavy with lust and drugged blood. They were his dark walnut-steel hazel color and he felt her body tighten rigidly. Fionn was highly pleased to feel his hand soaked heavily and she was mortified. The ekimmu warrior sucked at her lips as she rode out the high and he slowly pulled that finger back. He sucked it into his mouth and licked it clean.

"Good. You fuck like you fight. Perfect. Good bye." He said jerking away.

Asuna was breathless and confused as he tried to take his leave. She suddenly flattened him against the wall near the shattered window. She was growling very loudly in his ear and he smirked.

"How dare you again!" Asuna said furiously.

"Oh really? How dare I? You seem to forget what it is we were Arianrhod. We ruled everything and everyone. Every being answered to us and we were their gods. I will not answer to infants or other species. You always did ally yourself with less than worthy beasts. You had a penchant for serpents too. What is your weakness this life?" He asked and she covered his hand with her own.

"Kumo and inu." She admitted.

"Kumo and inu? What are those exactly?" He purred as she kept him pinned.

She was pressing against his body with hers to hold him in place and he thrilled at her sheer physical presence. His eyes intrigued her and she was breathing harder.

"Spider and canine daemons. I am half canine this life and I was kumo in another. The kumo couple telepathically." She said getting bothered.

"Interesting development. I do believe the spiders in our era were quite stupid creatures or at least they were in Europe. Taranis had a fondness for Asia." Fionn admitted.

"Is that how Teruyoshi came about?" Asuna demanded.

"Teru? Prick. He is so hell bent on his little portion of the planes. He sucks our father's ass and gets to play a demi-god. Do you know how much I hate him?" He asked.

"You do not suck ass?" She husked in a demeaning tone.

"Are you asking if I like men as well as women?" He growled in a rising lust.

"Hai." She snapped.

"Long life leads to many different experiences Arianrhod. I have a preference for the female form but I have had men and women if you must know. Battle leads to confined situations and needs that cannot be quenched except through another warrior." He admitted.

Her breath hitched and she realized she was getting too intimate knowledge from the very creature that had hurt Amedeo and Julianus. She grew angry at herself and she jerked away from him.

"You have shielded your mind and now you act indifferent. Shall we fight on a battlefield now? Some of your enemies are my enemies as they are the opposite forces of all ekimmu. I will tell when the time arises that I will force a choice on you. I will force you to make a decision. You can come willingly or I will force it upon you but you will return with me." He said fiercely.

"Return where?" Asuna hissed.

"Tír na nÓg. If you do not plan on uniting with my body then move." He said with a cold determination.

"Bite me." She snorted.

"Gladly." Fionn said quite quickly sinking fangs into flesh.

She whimpered and his hands suddenly did not stop moving. He ripped open her shirt from the back and Asuna's eyes were wide. He came off her neck reluctantly and he jerked the bra from her. Powerful lust ripped through him and he was staring he realized.

"Take us to your bed. Now." He commanded.

"No." She hissed.

"Arianrhod now!" He snarled.

He crowded her and she stumbled. She ported and he laid her out on an opulent bed. Fionn was salivating badly and her nipples were jutting and begging to be suckled and her belly still remained flat as he jerked her hakama from her. Magenta stripes wrapped around her hips and her upper thighs. He moved back long enough to remove his own long tunic and leggings. Asuna caught sight of ripped abs and his stomach was so defined that his hips were outlined too. She gulped when she saw him and she looked away.

"Why do you look away?" He demanded.

"I do not know you." Asuna said biting her lips.

"I know you." Fionn said letting his white hair fall.

She breathed too rapidly and he shoved her legs wide open. She watched him and he did not wait. Fionn dove his tongue into her and began to nibble with such tender fierceness on her button. Her eyes widened and she whimpered out as his obvious hunger drove him and he was insistent on driving her to release. Nothing he did was with preamble and his fingers pushed into her core and her other entrance to stroke her. Asuna was becoming soaked thoroughly as his tongue curled and lapped up the release.

"Too much. Enough!" She groaned.

"Oh please. I am just getting started." Fionn murmured in a passionate snarl.

His chin was wet and he wiped it away. His gaze traveled up her stomach to her breasts and he suddenly cupped one.

"Oh yes. Warrior mother. I am so hard right now." He said groaning as he pinched her nipple.

Asuna went to say something scathing but Fionn wrapped his lips around her tit and drew it in deeply. She knew without a doubt he fed. She arched under him and he clutched at her as he refused to give up her succulent tip. Fionn slipped fingers back inside of her dually and she was quaking. His mind could not get over how good her swordplay was and now this. Asuna felt the whimper bubble from her chest and this was so not what she should be doing. This ekimmu was a wild card. He was a major player she realized and he could turn faster than anything at this point. Fionn grew furious that her mind was not surrendering to his physical assault of her senses and he lifted his head. He wedged his knee between her legs and his body was sweaty.

"You think too much." He growled.

"You demand too much!" Asuna retorted.

"You have yet to fully see me in battle. You have yet to fully see what I can do. You let yourself fall to pretty and useless men. Gwydion being one of them!" Fionn hissed.

"Stop! I will not hear you chastise him." She growled.

"Really? Gwydion Hammel. Pretty boy of our kind. He is rather powerful but he is a little manipulator and you! Well you were just that lustful and gullible." He snorted.

"Get off of me!" Asuna snarled.

"No." He snarled back.

Fionn grabbed her hand and wrapped it around him and her eyes darkened. He moved her hand up and down his thick shaft and around his crown. The steely softness was undoing her and she stared at him. His slit was releasing clear pre-release and he grit his teeth hard.

"You wish it despite that over active brain. Say it!" Fionn hissed in an out of control lust.

"That is all this is, lust! You have no care or knowledge of me. You have no clue of my heart or my desires. You think Gwydion manipulates me? I choose what I shall do. Now I said get off of me." She said in a clipped growl.

"I have been slaying the infants. I have been putting them to death without mercy or care. I have been laying their rotting flesh from those stone circles where they used to worship us. They cut you open and used your blood with our alchemic magic to seal US in." He said in a rage filled tone.

"Those infants that you put to death; who did they serve? Did you kill innocents Fionn Hammel?" She asked baring her fangs.

"Such care for insidious creatures. They are not worthy of such care!" He said in anger.

"So says you? Well I am now one of those lower, unworthy creatures." She said in contempt.

"Funny. Yank harder." He growled.

"Fuck you!" Asuna snapped.

Fionn got angry and he suddenly flipped her. She was soaked already and he took his cock in hand and it was just in anger and pain that he did this. He wanted to slam into her but he slowly worked his thick shaft inside of her. She yelled out and moaned as he fully became settled.

"You insist." He retorted leaning over her back.

Asuna's eyes were wide and he was in her so deep and his chest pressed into her back as he just stayed unmoving.

"This flesh is half canine. How does that work exactly? Do you require to have coitus in your animal form?" He asked huskily as his white hair fell around them.

"No!" She shouted out.

"But this way brings you great pleasure. I can tell." He said smirking against her ear.

Asuna refused to answer and he wrapped his arm around her middle and he thrust hard. Stars blinded her and she wailed a moan for him. The pressure was threatening his great control as he thrust more as Asuna fisted her silk sheets in her hands. His dominance was making her inner inu ready to tear apart her mind. This ekimmu was bringing out her canine self in spades and she snarled in inu. Why Fionn found the sounds pleasing he had no idea but he continued to pummel her tight channel over and over. He growled out as the pleasure reached his warrior mind and she was wild as hell as their bodies connected. Fionn growled in appreciation as she worked her ass back and he murmured ancient Gaelic. He suddenly spanked her backside and she yelped. He chuckled and began a pace meant to shatter their brain functions and he had desired corporeal form for so long. He grabbed her hair and gently pulled back as he pistoned his hips.

"Bite me! Please Kami bite me!" She yelled.

"Yes. As you command my dearest one." He said licking his lips.

Fionn arched his form over hers and sank his fangs into her neck and her walls clamped down on him with almost painful but utterly heavenly pressure. He was able to drink her in at the same time she climaxed and he was surprised when she could not hold herself up. She fell flat against her bed and her cheeks were stained pink and sweat covered her body. He threw back his head and cried out in the ekimmu way as he the pleasure was pulled from him.

"Heavens yes!" He roared out and he laid himself flush against her.

He moved her silver hair and he saw her pointed ear. She really did look like a fey and it was an erotic sight. Fionn slowly pulled back and fell beside her. His arrogant smirk was plastering his face and he sat up. He grabbed his clothes and dressed. He would not give her the satisfaction of tearing down this little exercise in passion and hatred stirred his gut. His father had continually let her be destroyed in fear. The bastard deserved death. Bilae had the right notion but there was no way he would allow a monster to rule his kind. There was no way he would allow them back into the light.

Asuna groaned softly as she came to and she gasped as she sat up. Gwydion stood over her and his face held hate.

"Gwydion?" She asked blinking.

"Fionn? He found you I see." He said gritting his teeth.

"I battled him and he tried to hurt Amedeo and Julianus." Asuna said trying to get her bearings.

"He touched you." He said thinly.

"Gwydion I told him no." She said covering her nakedness.

"He raped you." He said in contempt.

"Not exactly but it was not exactly what I had planned." She said honestly.

"He is no better than Bilae!" He said getting furious.

His skin had a slight bluish cast and she was concerned. He was not happy and he grabbed her arm in a bruising grip. He was not thinking and he phased them away. They appeared on a hill in the highlands of Scotland and he pushed her back on the ground. His face was sneering and Gwydion was a dangerous foe she realized.

"Mine. You are mine. I will not allow Fionn to touch you again! You are mine!" He snarled as his eyes burned green.

"I told him I would not accept his anger of you. I told him that I was your mate." Asuna replied.

"So he plunged within your depths anyway? He will suffer for doing this. On your knees." He said coldly.

"Pardon me?" She demanded in fury.

"ON your knees!" Gwydion raged.

She bowed on her knees before him and he sank his claws into his mark over her breast. She gasped out in pain and the icy pain was somehow good and right almost. Her skin took on a white mark and a small snow flake type scar appeared. It was cold to the touch and he jerked her up to him.

"Mark me." He begged.

"Our marks take on our yoki?" Asuna asked brushing fingers over the new and beautiful wound.

"Yes. Oh Arianrhod. Do not touch it like that." He said sucking in his breath.

"Does it bring you pleasure?" She asked shocked.

"Yes. Oh Heavens sent, yes!" He whimpered as she began to caress it softly and with her finger tips.

"How do I mark you?" Asuna asked softly.

"I will direct you. Where do you wish it?" Gwydion groaned out.

"Here. I wish it here." She husked.

She was palming his crotch and he knew she meant the fang scars in his groin. He nodded and he undid his loose linen trousers. He knew Fionn's fierceness and he hated the younger man. The bastard was too full of himself and he; Gwydion had been born as his sister's right hand and supplement in power. He was powerful and determined. He had never intended to fall in love. He guided her hand and he whispered softly.

"Focus your wind energy but only let it go through your fingers." He gasped softly.

She watched in fascination as she sank her claws into the old scar and he was gasping hard. She had never released such a minute amount of yoki and he released the angelic call as she had come to call it. He was gripping her shoulders tightly and he moaned out as she withdrew her hand.

"Look at it." He said with tightly shut eyes.

It too had a white cast to the scar and it appear like a cloud sort of. She stroked it and she gasped herself. She stared at him and he smiled a little.

"It can be distracting. Links our souls and minds more intimately is all. Fionn will shit himself if he sees it." He grinned.

"You did not do this in my other body?" Asuna asked.

"Oh I most certainly did. You could buckle me in a second." He laughed softly.

Gwydion was happy at the moment and he devoured her. Words spilled from her lips that left him almost in shock. She whispered in his ear that she loved him deeply. She was whispering feverishly in his ear of her need of him. Asuna told him that she was seeing old things and he crushed her in his arms. He held on as if for dear life and Gwydion realized he had something deep and quite real again. He stared at her and their eyes looked deeply at the other. He was falling in love deeply again and that idea was unreal to him. Gwydion was falling in love with her as she was now and not necessarily as she had been. He held her cheeks in his palms and he began a passionate caress that left her breathless. Her angelic faced love was consuming her deeply. All other ekimmu assumed that Gwydion had taken her as his mate for power and prestige but she knew better. He had taken her to mate because he had fallen madly in love. Now he had done it again and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. History in some ways repeated but she swore to herself that this time she would control it.

Naota had not been right since Nobu had died. Now the young boy was sitting in his Chichi Naraku's office in Korea with a huge mess and a monitor that no longer showed anything. The boy had dumped an entire sippy cup of juice over said monitor and Naraku fought the urge to spank the boy.

"Puter go boom." He said almost maliciously.

"Naota!" He shouted.

The beautiful boy stuck his lip out and he stared at the hanyou in anger. He could not stop the anger and he did not know how to communicate his feelings to his other Chichi. He wanted _his_ blood Chichi but Nobu never came home anymore. His Haha cried when he asked and his Haha would hug him and not share her mind.

"Where Chichi?" He demanded.

"He cannot come home right now." Naraku said evenly.

"Where my Chichi? Where my Chichi?" The small kumo child asked beginning to shed tears.

"You seem to have some problems there." He heard.

Naraku frowned and he turned to see a dark haired being with aqua colored eyes. The being possessed a great aura and his smile sent shivers right down his back.

"Your father will come home sooner rather than later little one." He smiled.

"Do not say that!" Naraku snarled suddenly.

"Why not? It is the truth. Hello Naraku is it? I am Efnisien. You are a hard being to find." He yawned.

"Not really." He snapped.

"Little boy, what if I told you that I adore your mother very much. What if I told you that I would love to make her and your other father here deliriously happy?" Efnisien asked kneeling.

"Please?" Naota asked crying.

"Such a beautiful child. All of hers are though. It is time you woke up Arawn. I grow bored without my master." He said grinning.

"That ekimmu Gwydion thought that name. I am not this being." He said snapping as he picked up Naota.

"Really?" Efnisien said as he let miasma swirl around his fingers.

"What the hell?" He asked in shock.

"Thought that might get your attention. I am your creature. I am chaos personified. I am yours to command." He bowed.

Naraku's face showed incredible shock and he stared at Naota.

"I will return. My son needs his dinner and his nanny." He said leaving.

Naraku took Naota to his inu nanny and he kissed his head. The other two slept and he needed Tech support here soon but he went back to his office and this Efnisien was sprawled on his black leather couch.

"Let us dispense with this mock show of power. You are stronger than me any day even in this guise and how did this guise come about? I must say you probably give our lover wet dreams." He smirked.

"My mate?" Naraku thundered.

"Oh poo Arawn. You would always take the Lady Arianrhod first. Gwydion slept half the time when we made ourselves known to her purity. You fathered many of her children." He said smirking.

"And why did Gwydion never say anything?" The hanyou demanded skeptically.

"Who is going to argue with the keeper of Annwn? Annwn is the place ekimmu and fey souls go after death if they are not destroyed. A holding place if you will. Can be quite painful when you were in a bad mood. Bilae wanted your realm as well. You died defending your love and your kingdom." Efnisien said smugly.

"And where did you fit into all this?" He asked.

"I was a groupie if you will. I paid homage to you and your power. We got on fine considering I had a bit of your powers. Used to love to watch me drive myself into her. Your face grew passionate as hers did. Nothing made you hotter then to see your wife in the throes of absolute bliss. I was never allowed by you or Gwydion to give her a child. I am alright that." He laughed throwing back his head.

"Pray tell when did I mate her?" He asked.

"See that is in dispute. You and Gwydion would come to blows of who her chief mate was. I believe it was you as you were the one to take the goddess's purity and give her the first child. Now Gwydion marked her first. He says it is in the bite but you say it is in the child." He smiled.

Naraku actually smiled and the ideas of making his beloved inu kowtow and take her first. Oh that would have been pure bliss. He stared at the ekimmu and frowned.

"You could never stay topside as you put it for long periods of time. You had no way of controlling her life and she could not stay in Annwn. You would argue often and fuck deliciously more. Gwydion was such a mean spirited man but he feared you and he feared his life without your favor. You see you were such a naughty boy ekimmu." Efnisien laughed.

"I take it Gwydion and this Arawn participate together?" He asked.

"Yes. Gwydion needed to feel secure. He is stupid in love with her. The others actually think he wants her for power or to usurp her. The man would be like a beaten down dog without his love. Something in that side of the pool. Needy bastards." He laughed.

"What happens if I wake up supposedly?" Naraku asked.

"Then you harness this potential that this being Naraku is. I suspect you chose a lowly mortal to inhabit. It would only make sense. No one would look for you amongst such weak beings and you would come back when it was right. You were always the master of deception and illusion." He said sitting forward.

Naraku was startled. It startled him the idea that his ningen side could be the part of him that made up this creature. It might possibly make sense and Efnisien was in his face suddenly.

"Your power speaks for itself. Your name speaks for itself. Take your mantel Arawn and take back your right and might. Destroy Bilae and his bastards that killed you and betrayed us! I am here and I will reign destruction and yes, chaos on my enemies the likes in which they have never seen. Come back to us Arawn. Come back and avenge you and Arianrhod's deaths." Efnisien said passionately.

"Hai." Naraku blinked crimson eyes.

"Same eyes. Same everything. Master I live only to serve Annwn." He said with a bowed head.

"You mentioned earlier about the boy's father. How?" He demanded.

"Why that will be your return to ultimate power. Call him back." He said smirking.

"Pardon me?" He asked stunned.

"He was changed. He was changed into a blood drinker. Therefore, he is in your domain. You will call his soul back and we will prepare what is left of his body." He said back stepping.

"Is that not forbidden?" Naraku asked flatly.

"One you are the master of Annwn. You are the keeper of all souls. Please you think calling back one soul will change things so much? It is Bilae who wanders broken in this era. Broken and torn apart away from your control! He found a way to separate his soul so that you would have no dominion over him. He is the one who broke our laws. Now shall we?" Efnisien asked passionately.

Naraku looked at the ekimmu and then he looked in the direction of the small kumo boy. He stood up and nodded. He would regain whatever power he had and he would restore Nobu. Not only restore Nobu to the family and his beloved but to him. Naraku felt listless and alone, even with Masanori. If it had not been for his ookami kumo friend, he would have sought the solace of Mount Hakurei-zan. Hai, he would seek and learn all he needed to know.

The hollows were getting horrid in Karakura Town. Ichigo battled them endlessly with Rukia and he knew without a doubt that something way bad had occurred.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He roared.

He was shocked to see another being and her white hair with her silver eyes scared the hell out of him. She smiled widely and she walked forward.

"Where is he?" She asked in an ethereal voice.

"Where is who?" He asked and he realized he understood her.

"I feel part of him. So close yet there is a wall. I only wish to find my master." She said turning to stare at Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as he was thrown through the streets of Karakura and he hit a building and smashed through it.

"Who the fuck is that?" The orange haired shinigami asked in horror.

The face of the ethereal beauty flashed a skeletal appearance and she lifted her hands. The hollows all turned towards her and she smiled widely. She cupped the face of a smaller one and suddenly ripped its face off. Rukia stared in utter horror as the being just ate the hollow.

"What the fuck. Holy shit Rukia!" He said scrambling for the younger Kuchiki.

They ran and the being appeared in front of them and a blast of black energy blew up her hair and she smirked. She stalked forward and she grabbed Ichigo's arm and broke it. He screamed as blood poured from the wound. She turned on Rukia whose body froze in fear and she swore she stared at what Westerners called the grim reaper. Her face had an other worldly glow and her skull appeared.

"I will know where my master is." She said in a breathy tone.

"Who the hell is your master?" Rukia asked shaking.

"I am Cathubodba and most know him as Bilae. Where is my master?" She asked turning Rukia's arm to bone.

The young Kuchiki screamed as she saw bone and ashy flesh. The white haired entity grew angry but her face held malice as the death grip traveled up the dark haired woman's arm.

"Hey bitch!" Someone snarled.

Cathubodba whirled and saw an infant with silver hair and crimson eyes. Hibari had been dropping off some stuff to the nannies in Karakura Town for her mother and she saw this being. The white haired being came after her and seemed as though she floated. Hibari whirled and pulled two short katana known as wakizashi. She struck and sliced into the cold looking flesh of the hellish creature. Hibari dodged and back flipped several times in avoidance of her touch and the ekimmu grew angry. Arturo appeared behind his mate after her taking too long and he saw other world being.

"Hibari!" He called.

"Lesser beings! Infants! How?" Cathubodba asked.

"Fuck you bitch!" Hibari snarled.

"Your mouth will earn you my kiss infant. You are like those beings I just ate." The ekimmu said in her breathy voice.

"Begone!" Arturo said letting go his cero.

The ekimmu crossed her arms and she absorbed the cero and her face grew that skeletal look again. Arturo used his "x shaped" offensive and it punched small holes in the ekimmu. Hibari suddenly jumped over and around her and sliced her in half. It appeared that she was only connected at the spine but she was only out for a moment. His mate was horrified and disgusted as she backed up into Arturo.

"That was unkind. You will have my kiss now." The ekimmu whispered in a demonic voice.

"Cathubodba!" She heard from above.

"My queen!" She called.

Ayille in her Ramanga form landed and sneered at the two other beings. She screeched horribly and Hibari covered her ears. Ayille began to cackle and Cathubodba came to her and kissed her grotesque form. Glass could be heard shattering everywhere and Hibari stared out as Ramanga began to come from the very homes in Karakura Town. Ichigo looked horrified and Rukia looked panicked.

"Tell Arianrhod that is begins." Ayille said in nasty and cold demonic voice.

Arturo never thought in is life that he would fight side to side with shinigami but it became so as he fought for his mate as she too fought through the small throng of newly born bitten Ramanga.

Fionn felt the surge and he knew the death ekimmu was out and about. He cursed and he grabbed Gavin. They appeared in a city and several beings were surrounded by Ramanga. He yelled at his faithful warrior to retrieve a few others and he pulled his sword. He went at slaying the monstrous blood drinkers and he saw what could only have been a child of Arianrhod in this life. She was lovely and perfect. She also fought with precision of a warrior as well. He saw the eyes of Arawn and knew the keeper of Anwnn had been reborn as well. That bit of knowledge was comforting and he fougt beside a child trapped inside the infant's skin. Fionn hated how these beings trapped them here and he roared as he slew the beasts with his blood. Hibari was in awe and Arturo was getting pissed. The ekimmu was showing off and being a snarky bastard in his opinion and the white haired being gleefully killed the Ramanga.

His heart stopped when one bit Hibari and she shouted in pain. She went down and she was breathing hard as she flailed.

"Move!" Fionn snarled.

"She is my mate!" Arturo hissed.

"She will also succumb you fool. You are fucking a infant! What do you know? Where is this woman's lady mother?" He demanded.

"She is in Tokyo." The Vasto Lordes snarled again.

Fionn phased with her and Arturo looked at the two shinigami and he was suppressing his anger.

"Whoever you have to find to get to Soul Society, do it now! The shit has hit the fan according to Hibari. Go now!" He raged.

Rukia nodded and her arm was mangled terribly and her body shook having stared at death in the face. Ichigo was injured and the other shinigami took him to Orihime.

Several captains had been called on and they rushed towards the head captain's squad. Old man Yamamoto was horrified at what he saw in Rukia Kuchiki and he stared at Byakuya. The Sixth Squad captain was calm but his dark grey eyes held something; a glint of anger that was hard to detect.

"You will go into the land of the living and you will coordinate to defeat these beings." Old Man Yama bellowed.

"What are they?" Kenpachi asked.

"They are insidious. They are the worst sort of nightmare. Stronger than hollows. You captains should be able to do some damage. I will have the Twelfth Division work on weapons to destroy them." He said looking at Mayuri.

It was terrifying him but the followers of Bilae were around as well as Fionn. His older brother had been seen and he quit the presence of his captains immediately. Nothing from his father and he was trembling. The fears of the others and their god complexes were here again and the uprising had been seen as a blessing. Arianrhod's stupidity had been a boon. Now it was out of control. His humans were in between ancients of such incredible power that it was incredible.

"It is paramount that you find me the Tomoshibi Kaito." He said to his lieutenant.

"Hai Head Captain." He nodded.

Teru stared out at the Seireitei and he actually knew fear. He knew terrible, terrible fear.

Hibari was screaming and Asuna bit into her immediately to calm her pain. She stared at Fionn and he stared at her with a mix of contempt and lust. Gwydion was near and he made a severe noise in his throat.

"Hello big brother. Long time no see." Fionn stared at him.

"I was happy not to see you, I assure you Fionn." Gwydion said coming to stand near Asuna.

Hibari stopped whimpering and she looked at Fionn. His dark eyes flicked over her and Asuna stiffened when she felt the head of the Kuchiki Clan near her door.

"What the hell is that?" The ekimmu warrior asked snarling.

"One of my mates." Hibari said rising.

Asuna opened the door with her hand and Byakuya was not in gigai. His aristocratic eyes settled on his wife and he neared her.

"Hibari!" He said nearing her.

"Bya!" She cried out as she hugged him.

"What are you?" The warrior ekimmu asked.

"I am Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. Who are you?" He asked coolly.

"Fionn Hammel. You serve my little brother. How is Teru?" He asked and his eyes bled green.

"I know not what you mean." The raven haired shinigami said scowling.

"He knows nothing." Asuna said rising.

"He sends his dead human peons?" Fionn demanded.

Byakuya was highly offended and he gathered Hibari to him and he held her.

"Where is Ryunosuke?" He asked softly in her ear.

"He's at my apartment." She whispered.

"You will go and take the babes. You will go into the past and now. Take Hisana." Byakuya commanded.

"What? No! Bya, no!" Hibari snapped.

"Hai you must. Do you love me at all?" He asked coolly.

"You asshole! You know I do." She said in anger.

"Then you must do as I command. Do it now Hibari." He said and he let her rise.

Hibari looked around and she knew something horrible was coming down the pike. She felt helpless and her shinigami husband was ordering her to cower away with their children. She whimpered and then phased out.

"What do you know Captain Kuchiki?" Asuna asked calmly.

"Captain Commander is pulling out all the stops. He is intending annihilation." He said only looking at his mother in law.

"I see. His words?" She said in agitation.

"He referred to these beings as a scourge and said that they needed to be eradicated and that they were more insidious then hollows." He said flatly.

"He truly said this? He very kind of him considering he is one." Fionn snarled.

Gwydion was shaking in anger and he could believe that Teruyoshi had sunk so low.

"Gwydion shall we forget our differences for the moment and pay little brother a visit?" The warrior said.

"I could not agree more." He said tightly.

"NO!" Asuna roared.

"Pardon?" Her ice ekimmu asked.

"No! It is not smart. Teru will be expecting us to storm Soul Society again. No. We will draw him here. In the meantime, Captain Kuchiki who is your loyalty to more? It is to the Seireitei or to your youkai family?" She demanded.

"My honor demands I stand by my wife and her family my lady. I will and should do my duty as a captain in the Gotei Thirteen but if it wars with family then my word is to you." He said bowing.

"I suppose you did learn a lesson after all." She said standing.

Byakuya said nothing and he turned on his heel and his black hair trailed. She paced and she felt unsettled.

"Teru is now our enemy as well as Ayille and her cronies. She has not gotten Bilae back together in this era and she never will if we draw them back and kill Ganek and destroy his soul permanently." She stated.

"You speak in what ifs and many variables Asuna." Gwydion stated.

"We have no choice Gwydion! I will not lose anymore family that I have here! I have too many little ones here." She snapped.

"Oh shut up you fucking ninny." Fionn hissed.

"Really?" He asked the younger brother.

The blonde attacked the white headed younger brother and both snarled out. Asuna yelled and they were punching and clawing. Asuna watched as a lethal looking hammer appeared in Fionn's hand. He swung it at Gwydion's head and he hit a small shield of ice. She was astonished at the mastery of their yoki and both men were growling and heaving as they fought.

"I said stop! This is my home!" She roared.

She threw out her arms and Fionn was slammed against one wall and Gwydion against the other. The commotion was heard by others and Amedeo shifted in. He saw the white head of the bastard who had broken his chest and he smirked.

"Oh good girl femmina! Hold him there." He snarled as he suddenly grabbed a knife off a cheese tray.

"Amedeo!" Asuna yelled.

Before she could hold him; Amedeo stabbed the lightning ekimmu and made his reptilian cry. His eyes looked unreal and they stared at Fionn.

"You think to petrify me? Your kind is nothing to me!" The white said spitting on Amedeo.

Amedeo let his arms change to his reptile ones and his sank his thick and lethal claws into Fionn. The ekimmu snarled out in sudden searing pain shot down his arms.

"Not your run of the mill serpent si? I am a descendent of the pythos." He said coldly.

"Arianrhod stop this!" The white commanded.

"You harmed him." She stated watching him.

"And joined you. You will let this beast harm me? Will you? Will you sink so low again sister?" Fionn shouted.

Gwydion hauled Amedeo off forcefully and Fionn slid down the wall. Amedeo was held in check by the ice of the angel looking being. His face was angry and he glared at the lightning ekimmu. Fionn moved over to him and punched him so hard in the stomach that Amedeo doubled over and began to wretch.

"Get out! Get the hell out of my home!" Asuna snarled throwing him with her mind.

Fionn caught himself and he neared ready to strike.

"This! This is the reason you fell Arianrhod. You fell because you allowed cocks like that into your circle and into your life. I will not let the rabble destroy you again. I told you I will force you to go. You basilisk have earned yourself an enemy this day." He said with horrendous malice.

Fionn phased out and Amedeo rolled to his side and gagged as he vomited. Gwydion looked sick and worried as she called Neil to come heal her multi toned basilisk husband yet again. She said nothing and did nothing because she did not wish him to think she devalued his manhood. Amedeo for his part was seething in hatred and plotting revenge. The inu doctor had him transported to Yamasaki General and she felt faint again.

"Too much Gwydion." She said shaking.

"No! It is not my beloved. It is what we have to do. We knew this day was coming." He said softly.

Her cell phone rang and she picked up the smartphone and her eyes widened.

"What do you mean? What do you mean his tomb has been desecrated? What do you mean?" Asuna said getting hysterical.

She dropped the phone and she was getting insane in her ideas. Gwydion had to hold her up as she grew overcome.

"What is it? Tell me what is it?" He demanded.

"Nobu's tomb. It has been broken into. What remained of him on this earth is gone. He is gone! Fuck! No! Gwydion no!" She said covering her face with her hands and she fell to her knees.

"It will be okay." He said calmly.

"You do not desecrate a tomb here! It is not done. It is disrespectful." She said in anger.

"I do not think it was done to be cruel or otherwise." His said making her look at him.

"What do you mean?" Asuna demanded.

"Asuna, I think and I may be wrong but I do not think, I think Arawn must be awakening. I believe your Naraku shall come into his full power and his kingdom." Gwydion stated almost in awe.

Her mouth dropped open but her mind just could not grasp what he was saying. She could not grasp what it had to do with Nobu or with any kingdom. Naraku was scary enough as he was. His name did not mean hell for nothing. She shivered and she feared.


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Rebirth and returning as one discovers immense power. Sanra grows intensely desperate as she attacks Manchuria again. The eldest of Maec is seen and he reveals darker and more sinister history. Ekimmu join Shouten as a major defeat is dealt. Some death and some severe scenes; battles begin to heat up as the race to become whole and tear apart the known fabric of time and space is paramount. The lines become drawn as enemies are allying to defeat the coalition. Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.

Rising and Monsters in the Dark

It simply was a terrible thing. The tomb had been smashed in and torn apart. Asuna stared at it and she fell against the other tombs as she sobbed Nobu's name. Her fists smashed at the marble and granite, the hard stone tearing at her porcelain skin and the red stained the white of the rock. She stared at Gwydion in anguish and he looked calm.

"What is wrong with you? What the hell is wrong with you?" Asuna demanded as she stared at him in anguish.

"I do not think this was malicious. This smacks of Arawn my darling. I know this grieves you but I think this is the answer you wished for. Arawn had control of Annwn and in turn those souls who would have dwelt in Annwn. Your spider was changed into a blood drinker and therefore Arawn had domain over his soul." He commented.

"But Nobu had me destroy him because he did not wish to be a blood drinker." She snarled.

"That is the beauty of this situation Asuna. Arawn was the master of our dead so to speak. He does whatever the hell he wants." Gwydion replied.

"Truly? Nobu was one of Naraku's closest friends. He would do anything for him and he wanted to save him as much as I did." She said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Then perhaps we should hunt down the halfling and attempt to see if indeed Arawn has awoken in his souls." He pointed out.

"I am afraid Gwydion." Asuna admitted.

"I understand but Arawn loved you. I could not even attempt to interfere." He stated honestly.

"Truly? So you are telling me Naraku and I were?" She asked in surprise.

"Together apparently for three lives. You and he are supposed to be a part of the other as I am supposed to be a part of you." He shrugged.

"Only if it is true Gwydion. Kamis I hope it is true." She stated as she stared at the mess.

He held her to him and he too hoped it was true. By all the heavens he hoped it was true because Arawn was a force unto himself.

She was desperate and crazed as she tried in vain into get in. Sanra sobbed against her hand as she realized it very well could be her end and everything had been for naught. She slammed her hand against the tree near the Manchurian palace in He Gang and screamed a soul shattering wraith cry. She would not lose to the woman who had stolen her only reason for loving and she would not accept that her place in Shouten society was over. She enjoyed pain and torture but Ayille's ideas were worse. Danika had been a fool and she had paid the ultimate price. She had betrayed her empusae lover but she was not going to get between her and that whore. She also knew that the last and missing spark of Ganek was within that creature Aizen. She had news for him but he was not trust worthy and she had no intentions of giving him her sire's power. She had only done what Ganek commanded of her. Asuna had been raining down such destruction in the past; between her and the ekimmu, he had said he needed time and he would need her to finish this mission. She had wept at the idea of destroying him. Then the idea of ruling through Maec had blossomed and she had seen how unstable he had become. Maec had a good streak in him and he had a need to be petted sweetly and softly. She spit on the ground at that Idea and she had been so pleased when she had killed Nia. It had been so easy to convince Maec he had done it. He had gone and fucked her again and Sanra had lost her mind. She had had hated that goodie goodie cunt so bad and it had been such a pleasure turning Maec and her against the other. It made her further excited when she had caused issue with her hated enemy's father and the cunt. Oh yes, that had been a pleasure as well. Bitter tears fell as she realized it may be too late.

"Why are you here?" She snarled.

"Ayille wants to know what is going on." The Ramanga said in its unholy voice.

"Tell your queen that I work as best I can. Our enemy knows what I am after now!" Sanra said frowning.

"Ayille states that Cathubodba will be here soon to assist and be your guide and gift." The beast stated.

"Cathubodba?" She asked trembling.

"Yes." The greenish skinned animal said and then it took flight.

Excitement filled her veins and she was terrified as well. Sanra stared at the glorious palace in the distance and sighed heavily. She had an idea and the child she had born from Katashi would soon meet his birth mother again.

There was blackness and there was cold. There was a violent shaking and then there was light. Black eyes opened to darkness and his voice would not work. Pain assaulted his every nerve and his body was trembling uncontrollably. He felt a hand on him and then a blanket covered him.

"It will be okay." He heard in a soft masculine tone.

"Where am I?" His voice asked in a weak tone.

"I do believe it is some sort of sacred mount but honestly I have no clue. I am just a humble servant of Arawn." The dark haired being stated softly.

"I am in pain." He said shutting his black eyes.

"I know but I am told you do not like such things or I would give something now. Arawn said something of widow venom?" Efnisien stated.

"Please!" He croaked.

"Small pouch of stuff here. I will hold it up and you tell me. My master could not hold his form he said. Too much yoki he stated." He snorted amused.

"Where is Naraku?" The raven haired man asked.

"Within the very bowels of this rock." The ekimmu shrugged.

"Hakurei-zan." He mumbled.

"This fairly clear fluid…what is this?" The aqua eyed man asked.

"Widow. Please just give it to me." He said grabbing it and suddenly he downed it.

It would have been preferable to inject it into his blood stream but he was not waiting, the pain was severe. He was not one to give into much but it was horrid.

"You have been called back and reformed my friend. It was a daunting task but my lord and master did it. He was overcome in the power. It was really quite an awesome feat. He held his head and kept screaming for a little while." Efnisien said in conversation.

"Why? I refuse to be a monster!" He snarled.

"Well if being a spider is so offensive then I suppose I shall kill you again but I assumed since you were originally one that it would be alright." The ekimmu grinned.

"What?" He stated in shock.

"Well yes. Arawn had domain over the ekimmu underworld. He called you back and did an ancient alchemic reaction. It will damn him to his father but the bastard is in another plane so who cares." He grinned wider.

"I am truly kumo again?" He asked stunned.

"Well yes." The other man laughed.

"Help me. I have to see her." Nobu stated shakily.

"Who my friend?" Efnisien asked.

"Asuna. I have to see her." He said with tears streaming down his face.

Efnisien knew that the reborn ekimmuess would probably fall out and that thought delighted him. He looked around and Arawn was sleeping. The ancient magics had been terrible for the young halfling body but it had been awesome. He had felt a rush of excitement he had not felt in so long. He phased with the spider doctor to Arianrhod's city abode and it was middle of the night. He chuckled and he heard her stumble and she ported to her living room. She screamed as she held Nobu up and her face held such passion and emotion. Efnisien made note of her feelings and he phased away. Nobu was still in pain and he was weak. His mate was sobbing and holding onto him for dear life.

"Asuna? Beloved?" He rasped softly.

"Kami! Oh Kami Nobu. I only did as you asked." She wept into his black hair.

"I know. You honored me enough my heart. My sweet. My whole soul." He said in a painful sigh.

"Will you?" Asuna asked through her tears.

"From you hai." He nodded.

She cut her own wrist and let the blood fall like water into his open mouth and he very soon he was groaning in a beautiful way. Asuna could not stop the crying and she held onto him. He was weak but he was alive. He was beautiful. His hair was longer then it had been and his handsome face smooth and serene.

"I do not hurt. Thank you so much. My beautiful mate. My beloved mate." He groaned and mumbled.

Nobu was out of it but he felt so good. He hated taking in blood but it was hers. Nobu knew now he would never be able to separate from his tie to her. He never wanted to. He did not care how many she took or not; the only thing that mattered was what he shared with his heart and soul. His mouth covered hers and she moaned surprised as he dove his tongue into her mouth. Asuna was trying to calm him actions but his hands became buried into her hair. His mind was laid open and his sought the familiar of hers. She yielded to him immediately and they slipped down to her bamboo floor. Nobu physically was weak and he realized he was being the doctor and analyzing his own body. His mind told him that he had suffered horrendous trauma and that he needed time to recover. His heart told his mind to shut the hell up and Asuna squeaked as his hands moved down urgently and ripped open the silk pajama top she wore. The pale silver silk violently ripped and her pink tipped breasts spilled out. Nobu moved his mouth down her jaw and her throat as he just touched his mate.

"Nobu!" She whined out as his teeth nipped her skin and licked too.

"Asuna you have always given me what I have asked for. I ask again." He said feverishly running his fingers along skin.

His mind was drunk from the widow and her blood and his kumo senses were wracked with all the stimuli he could get. Asuna's skin was soft and to feel it was sending shocks of pleasure racing through him. His brain registered that he was in fact kumo. He did not want to necessarily drink her blood for sustenance and he made a grateful whimper. His lips wrapped around a nipple and he tugged with his teeth as he suckled hard. He heard her gasp as he was aggressively passionate and his mind was only filled with her. Asuna stared at the ceiling and this seemed a dream. She was mentally wrapped up in his mind and trying desperately to reach Naraku. She realized that this was what he had tried to do. This was what he had been attempting to do and she cried. His body was pressed against hers and she felt his hard length.

"Nobu? Can you?" Asuna asked in an altered voice.

"Probably not but I am not the doctor right now. I will lay down and sit astride me." He whispered against her plush globe.

Nobu carefully rolled to his back and she stared down at him. He was achingly beautiful and she whimpered softly.

"Asuna, I am a bastard but I want to feel us joined. I want our minds entwined. I need it. Please." He begged gently.

Asuna immediately stood up and stripped out of her silver silk. She undid the yukata that had barely covered him and his member was hard. She looked down at him in such love and need as she fell to her knees.

"I want to pleasure you first. I have not touched you nor felt you. Please let me." She begged taking his hand.

"Hai." He nodded.

She sucked a finger into her mouth and he groaned so loudly as she sucked and licked at the appendage. His mind was quickly turning to mush as his mate tortured his arachnid senses.

"I want to see you with my venom in you. Please?" He managed.

She guided the hand of the finger she had been torturing and he pierced her nub. She sucked in her breath as she felt his venom. She made a wounded noise and he released more than usual. Nobu wanted her throbbing as she made love to him. He needed her to feel what she had done for him. A major part of him wanted to suck her clit into his mouth as his hands ravaged her body till she passed out. He may be a doctor but he was not staid in the bedroom. He was wild with her. Things tended to get smashed, destroyed, and ruined when they were in the midst of a passionate tirade. She was seeing his mind and she groaned out hard.

"I cannot do everything I wish but imagine it." He whispered in a haze.

She nodded as her groin throbbed almost violently. She made a loose ring around the base of his penis and she wrapped her mouth around his head. Nobu shut his now red eyes as her tongue swirled around the head of his shaft. The warm, wet sensation shot sensation everywhere and she dug at his slit. Nobu attempted to arch into the waves of pleasure but it was heavy as Asuna began to bob her head. His eyes rolled back into his head as she made a growling sound. He lifted his hands to rest on her head and knead her silk for hair. His cries and whines were filling the room as she slowly eased him down her throat.

"My love! Shit! Oh Kami so right. I love you. I love so much. I was not complete. Never complete." He said shaking his head side to side.

She watched with green eyes as Nobu's speech dissolved into incoherence. She did not want him to climax yet and so she slowly came off of him. He cried out as his cock was hard then before and almost purple in his need. They stared at the other in such profound need and he lifted his arms. Asuna dove for his mouth and the kiss was slow and surreal as he sought so much with just one caress. Their tongues tasted and lips touched as both nibbled as if both on a quest for redemption. Both had damp tears that moistened their eyes and fell upon their cheeks. Nobu's hand slid down her bare back and he grabbed his own length and began to brush her entrance with his head. She gasped softly as he still kissed and she moved automatically. Asuna tightened her body before she slid down him and his head fell back and broke the kiss as his loud moan ripped the passionate noise of their bodies.

"Asuna! Oh glorious Kami. Hai!" He moaned out.

"Nobu. My Nobu. My beloved." She said breathing with such heaviness.

"Please! Just fuck me! Oh Kami Asuna. Take me hard. Please." He begged with a beast induced voice.

His change excited her and her emotions guided her as she began to rock back and forth; his member slid deep within her and she was biting her lip and gasping. She did not fully realize she was speaking funnel but Nobu did and his mate was spilling an emotional tirade in her words. Asuna's eyes were shut as her face scrunched up and her hand raked through her silver mane. Nobu grabbed her hips as she rocked back and forth in a faster gyration.

"Give me your seed. I need you Nobu. Give me your all. My beloved give me your whole self." She whispered in broken funnel.

"Nnngghh." He hissed as the mounting pressure in his loins and the glory was undermining his control.

He fled into the safety of their union and let open the flood gate of his inner being and his hands gripped her hips painfully as his yoki was flowing with hers. They were in a full blown kumo type coupling and Nobu was snarling out as his beast was taking him over. He lifted his head and her thoughts were stroking his as fast her body moved on his. Nobu was out of breath as the mental and physical met in a crash and he yelled out her name as Asuna's channel clutched his cock.

"Beloved!" He screamed out as it smashed him apart and left him to succumb to utter blackness.

Asuna had made a similar noise as she too was overwhelmed. She fell across him and her body twitched with his as she fell into the blackness. They were in the middle of her penthouse living room and now in a sweaty heap of limbs after love. Neither had a care in the world at the moment and neither would.

/

Gwydion had watched the whole thing and he was stirred by the act. This man's aura was tender and pure. He was an addiction to any blood drinker who realized what a treasure he was. He was also a beautiful creature. The act had been stunning to behold and he was mentally shutting down his own need. He first picked up Asuna and laid her on the bed and then carefully picked up the spider male. He was obviously exhausted and he left them to sleep in the same bedroom. He went to couch and he felt the need to do something or anything to alleviate the act from his brain. Apollo would be cross at being awoken; serpents liked to bitch when woken up from a deep sleep. The ice ekimmu sighed as he stared up and he snarled when he saw a shadow. It dropped down straight on him and he tried to scream and Cathubodba smiled down at him.

"Hello darling cousin. How are you?" She whispered with deathly pale lips.

Gwydion stared in hatred at the ghoul and she was lovely but death could sometimes fool you. She laughed softly and she felt his cock through his cotton pajama bottoms.

"Arianrhod not fucking you well? Where is my master?" She demanded in her shadowy tone.

"No fucking clue you freak!" Gwydion snarled.

"See I do not like your answers. Oh Gwydion your dick deflated. Afraid of someone as cold as you?" Cathubodba said laughing.

"You sick thing! You belong in Annwn." He said shoving her off.

She actually floated above the floor and she stared at him as if hurt.

"If you think your precious little Arianrhod will win then she will not Gwydion. You are elemental ekimmu and as such you should be on Bilae's side!" She cooed.

"I belong beside the woman I married and my soul mate. Fuck you and your disgusting ways you nasty, hell dwelling whore!" The ice prince said hatred.

"I could suck your meat till you came and then make it shrivel." She said in a breathy way.

Cathubodba stiffened when she felt powerful fingers grip her neck and she almost screamed stunned when she felt the absorbing power of Arianrhod Hamel. She struggled and the former ekimmu flung her like a ragdoll and she smashed through a sculpture of Buddha.

"You think to touch one of my main consorts?" Asuna asked with her head cocked to the side.

Gwydion was in shock as it was not Asuna's personality at all. It was very much her as Arianrhod and it was a sight to see her blink and those eyes burned intensely blue.

"Arianrhod!" Cathubodba said pretending respect.

"Oh yes it is I cousin and you have nerve to threaten my beloved Gwydion. Shall I tell you what I do to nasty whores who touch my men?" She said stalking forward.

A fog like energy appeared around her hand and she cradled it in her palm. Cathubodba was trembling and she realized she was trapped.

"You do not touch my mate. You do not threaten me and you most certainly will not find Bilae so that he will betray me again." Asuna said in her off voice.

Cathubodba could not even scream as the former ekimmuess shoved the yoki down her throat and she fell instantly dead. Gwydion was horrified and amazed at her display. She suddenly crumpled and he was there instantly. Her personalities did not mesh and one would take over at times. The ice ekimmu was unsure of how to unite the personalities in her soul when both of her lives she had been so strong and strong willed. He was in utter awe of how she had just controlled and leeched enough energy from the ghoul ekimmu to just kill her. Unfortunately for them there were still many more like Cathubodba but she had been one of the stronger ones. Asuna came to a little and he only smiled at her. She had a tiny smile for him and she felt herself lifted.

"Will she stay there?" Asuna asked.

"We will have to get rid of her." Gwydion remarked.

"Do it in the morning. Come to bed please." His mate said gently.

"I did not wish to intrude." He said seriously.

"I wish for you to intrude." She smiled with such warmth.

"Asuna, we have made amends and we are…" He started to say.

She jerked his mouth to hers and she ported with him. Gwydion fell back next to the pretty spider and she was kissing him stupid. She tore his bottoms first and began to stroke his now raging erection and he shifted under her. He moaned out and arched as she fisted him perfectly.

"Ugh! Heavens yes. Oh yes. My sweet yes!" He said losing his mind.

Nobu came to and he was weak and sleepy. Asuna was ravishing another male and he was mated to her long enough to enjoy a show. She jerked her lips from Gwydion and she stared at her kumo healer.

"His hands. Pin his hands." She said passionately.

Nobu moved sluggishly and he was no stranger to her desires. The blonde man was instantly pinned to the headboard with sticky kumo silk and Gwydion stared at her in raw, naked need.

"How do you feel Nobu?" She asked softly as she continued to yank on Gwydion who was moaning obscenely.

"Weak my love." He admitted.

"Kiss me." She begged her healer.

He leaned over the body of Gwydion and they slowly French kissed while Asuna worked her ekimmu mate. The poor ice prince was gasping and moaning more as his wicked woman kissed the spider like it was going out of style. He was so close to release when she let go his cock and he snarled. Asuna slowly pulled away from Nobu's mouth and whose eyes were blood red.

"Watch Nobu. Imagine this is you. Gwydion hold onto your sanity." She whispered.

She swallowed and filled him with her telekinesis and he was gone in his own head. His mate used her natural power and her delicious mouth to thoroughly blow his mind. When his end came; his back was arched harshly off the bed and she greedily sucked him hard. She had also used her claw to pierce his pectoral and she pathed to Nobu to drink only this time. The kumo did not argue and he did suck furiously on the wound and Gwydion passed out much like the healer had earlier. Between the awesome climax and the hot mouth on his chest; the ice ekimmu had become over sensitized. They all soon were fast asleep as the body of the ghoul ekimmu continued to lay dead in the other room.

A smile spread on his beautiful face. Oh yes this was going to be good he decided and he was tailing everyone else. He watched and he waited. His eyes were taking in the scenes and he watched her silently.

"Gods she is a beautiful creature." He said clenching his jaw.

Asuna was sparring Gwydion and her two head basilisk mates. She was beating on them greatly and Gwydion was bitching about her condition. Julianus mumbled that she should take in their conditions. She now wore another blood filled stone around her neck and Julianus had come upon a nifty little gift. Asuna had received news that Fionn was battling shinigami and that surprised her. She smirked at her men and she was planning a trip to the past. She had been to Hakurei-zan and Naraku slept like the dead. Now she had a towel and she wiped her face of sweat.

"I am going to take a shower." She muttered to Julianus, Gwydion, and Amedeo.

"Should you like company?" Amedeo asked raising a brow.

"Not this time but I will eat you later." She teased.

Amedeo chuckled and Julianus bowed. They shifted out and her ice ekimmu bowed.

"I am going to check on Apollo. Will you be okay?" Gwydion asked lifting her chin.

"I am a big girl now Gwydion." Asuna teased him.

"Uh huh. I will be back shortly." He said kissing her forehead.

"Getting you some hot pythos?" She asked softly and in fun.

"Yes if you must know." He laughed.

Gwydion phased out and she ported up. She was softly singing a tune and she was slowly undressing in her bathroom. Nobu was in Sendai and the whole of her kumo family had fallen out. Ishin had wept and hugged the healer and refused to let go. Aya had damn near shit her pants and the rest of the family was in profound shock. Naota was also acting happy again. She stepped into her shower and she turned on the spray. She was humming still and she was slammed against the travertine tiles.

"Long time no see. How are you my sweet enemy?" He asked in her.

"You bastard!" Asuna raged.

"Yes, yes quite. You never really told daddy that I touched you. I am so disappointed. I have a secret for you." He said cruelly pressing against her.

"What?" She snarled in anger.

"Hello sweet enemy. I am almost full again." He said licking and sucking her lobe into his mouth.

Raganos was chuckling and she was shaking almost in terror.

"Ganek?" Asuna asked in rage.

"Like you I have been reborn. I will be complete when I pull the last bit of myself out. So good of you to find it for me." He laughed wildly.

"You have been here the whole time?" She asked stunned.

"Of course. I told Sanra to kill me. Told her how. You will go back and you will ravage my body to a point of no return and I make a choice really. So now I am here. Raganos will be dead and soon. Sanra thinks she controls the poor boy." He laughed.

"Get off of me!" She said screaming.

"Come now my dear. We both know I was Bilae. We both know I was your lover. You honestly think I only liked men? I liked you but you enjoy soft and sultry. I like blood and gore. Not really my style to be all sweet and loving. I miss my sweet Maec though. He was such a tight fuck!" He said smirking.

Asuna elbowed him so hard in the stomach that he retched. She whirled and he was gone. His voice was taunting and he was still in her home. Asuna grabbed a towel and then a robe. She found him on her bed and he smirked at her.

"You are just so easy you know. SO easy to manipulate and do my will. You are such an arrogant woman but it has been fun really leading you on a merry chase." He smirked.

"How long? How long Ganek?" She said in anger and worse.

"How long have I known? All of this life. I have to sleep of course and the stupid boy goes off and does something else dumb but his body is powerful. That is all I care about. I planned this you know." He said sitting up and staring at her with utter hunger.

"My mother?" Her anger dripped from her very tone.

"A Ramanga queen. Reminded me of my sweet Ayille. I did not know where she went to sleep. Your father in this life has proven most difficult to kill." Raganos sneered.

"You sick fuck!" Asuna said slinging a nami at him.

He phased out and appeared behind her. His hand was around her throat and he smiled.

"I am not complete and I will be soon. The only question who will reach the finish line first my darling. Who will get to daddy dearest and kill him. Who will take the throne of all the planes; will it be you or me?" He cooed in her ear.

"Get off of me!" She snarled.

"Get off of you or get off in you? I can do both really." He laughed.

"You bastard!" The inu-empusae screamed as she tried to shove him off.

"I am going to fuck you well and I want Maec to know. I want him to know and so does Raganos. So bad. My sweet Admal has become something too. I never expected that but quite the man he is. Does he fuck good too? Have you had them together yet?" He asked nipping at her neck.

"I am going to kill you!" Asuna snarled out wildly.

"I can just do it all over again my darling enemy. I can just become another person altogether. Call Maec now." He said coldly.

"Fuck you!" She said trembling in rage.

"Tsk tsk. I have no qualms killing another of Gwydion's babies I assure you. I helped to feast upon Coventina. I helped to wrap her entrails around my neck and wear them as you lost your fucking mind. Heavens it was beautiful." He chuckled.

"You bastard! You sick fuck!" She said struggling.

"Call Maec now or the little brats in your womb die." Raganos said running his claws over her belly.

She whimpered suddenly and she opened the bind to Admal and Maec. She seldom used it right now and Admal appeared first. His eyes widened in fury but Raganos's grip around her neck was tight.

"Hello Admal. How are you?" He said in husky voice.

"Let her go Raganos and your death will be quick and merciful." Admal snarled.

Asuna's eyes met his and he saw utter fear in them. He knew without a doubt she did not fear Raganos and when he met his nephew's eyes again; he stumbled back in shock.

"I see you recognize me. Very good and Maec, I feel you behind me. I will gut this bitch so fast that not only her ekimmu spawn but her innards will spill to the floor." Ganek's partial soul said.

"Father?" Maec said in horror.

"Did not think it was so easy to get rid of me was it? Sanra was loyal unto me until the end." He smirked.

"Good Gods! You sick bastard! You have had this body the whole time?" His father-son said in fury.

"Why yes Maec I have. I have not my full power but I will soon enough I promise. Now Asuna dear, I want you to tell them what I did back in Rome." He said licking her neck.

"Fuck off!" Asuna snarled.

"Isha!" Maec snarled in return.

"I fucked her Maec. I fucked her good and made her come for me; just like I used to make you come for me." He chuckled wildly.

Maec's face blanched and he was almost sick to his stomach.

"You have become so powerful and beautiful my child but know this; I also had you as Math when I was Bilae. Yum." He said smirking.

Admal saw Maec faltering and he phased out. Raganos went to cut Asuna open but there was suddenly so many small glass shards in his back that the blood poured down his back. Asuna stumbled forward and Maec seemed to get his head.

"By air and earth, by water and fire, so be you bound. As I desire, your power is found, your power I bind. By moon and sun, my will be done. Sky and sea keep harm from those unto me. Cord go round, power be bound. Light revealed and now be sealed." Maec snarled out and held out his hand.

Raganos was forced to his knees by invisible power and metal like bands had appeared around him. He lifted his evilly beautiful face and it was sick adoration and love there.

"You think to use what I taught you boy?" He said in a furious whisper.

Maec watched him and his eyes took on the familiar twisted color of brown and demonic. He was in fear of this being and his alchemic magics were straining.

"Oh Elements that be: by the dark winds that foul and scour. By the dried earth that brings famine and suffering, by the dark fires that scorch and sear. By raging waters that chokes and consumes life; elemental powers, open the doors of despair!" Raganos whispered harshly.

Fire suddenly roared up in a circle around him and the pipes busted in the walls. The very clouds outside began to thunder and lightning struck close by. Maec stepped back and the binding was broken and he stood up and stared at Asuna, Admal, and Maec. He phased out and he was suddenly behind Maec as Admal jerked Asuna to him.

"I will rip you up and take you like the little bitch you are beautiful boy. Gave you such a thrill to kill me did it not? I fear nothing and most certainly not you. I am here Maec and know your madness can and will consume you as it did before." He whispered with a silky tone.

He was sick and he lips upon his neck. He elbowed his eldest born and he whirled. His eyes were silver and his hands became weapons.

"You will never harm anything or anyone I love again!" He shouted.

"Really? Please remember how I had the little ones blood painted on walls and the floor Asuna. Remember how you lost your mind. Remember Arianrhod. We walked room to room to room. We slaughtered the lot of them and you too Math. We slaughtered you in your bed. My Ayille's sweet little boy named Kameron shoved his axe into you so deeply. Should have seen your face when you realized who it was that drank your last breath from you. It was me and it will be me again." He said smiling in malice.

He phased out and Asuna cried out. She began sobbing as she had not realized how close their enemy had been and now he was unleashed. Admal held her up and Maec's mind was paralyzed. His soul did not remember the life of Math and he only worked with his power which was increasing but time was thin. Time was of the essence because it seemed the very reason he had not been able to stand Raganos was now painfully clear. He cursed himself and his own stupidity and madness. Raganos was Ganek reborn.

Sanra had waited and she finally found an entrance to the damn barriers that surrounded the palace. She had looked for the dagger but the dagger had been changed and she had not realized it. Now she was phased into the very innards of the place that she had tried in vain for years to get to. She had waited until the uppyr whore known as Akemi had left. She had been watching for weeks. Now she was in her true form and she was shaking. She felt the half wraith aura of one of two sons she had given birth to and he was sleeping in a massive bed. She had thought him lovely but his constant whining and hunger had gotten on her nerves. She fed him as had been necessary and now she looked at him objectively. She did not feel the weapon but she knew it would be near him. Ang Chi as she had christened him was sleeping on his side and she scented the air. The boy had recently had sex and it made her insides ache. The Manchu lord suddenly came awake and the female who had given him life was over him and her knee was on his chest. He growled in fury as she pressed down and she stared at the young man her child had become.

"Hello Ang Chi. Long time no see. That whore and I fought over your custody for years." She grinned down at him.

"You disgusting bitch! Get off of me!" He yelled.

"Did I ever tell you how much it was a pain in my ass giving you life?" Sanra said wrapping her hand around his throat.

"Whore, I swear to the Kamis I will kill you now." Ang Chi said in anger.

"Go ahead and try son but how about this; how about we play a little game?" She asked in a sing song voice.

"Fuck you!" He said seething.

"If you insist." She sneered.

Pain unlike he had ever felt shot to his groin and the young inu was stuttering. She had grabbed his crotch and squeezed for all she was worth. Bile flooded his mouth and Ang Chi roared in pain. Sanra laughed and laughed as he withered. He never used his Shouten abilities much but he should have hiebie and kemuri she reasoned. He did not appear to use them at all as she slashed across his bare chest. He did look like his dumb ass father and he began to snarl like the inu he was. Ang Chi rolled and swiped his claws down her back and she snarled out. He did not count on her coming at him again. She pinned his hands and used the two toxins to solidify and the young lord stared at her in rage and contempt.

"When did you get to be so strong?" Sanra asked breathless.

"Bitch! Disgusting cunt!" He yelled at her.

"Oh heavens you are just turning me on." She grinned.

Ang Chi shut his mouth and stared at his chest and his stomach. She made appreciative noises and she got up. Ang Chi watched her with hate filled eyes as she tore apart his bedroom.

"What do you want? Why do you bother me and destroy my things?" Ang Chi demanded.

"I will know it when I see it. All this time and all this fuss. It seems so anti-climactic actually. One night that your little girl friend leaves the barrier down longer than normal. How very wonderful but she was distracted by that freak pussy cat. Oh Ang Chi you are just pouting now. It was such a treat to watch your father and grandfather destroy themselves fighting me." She laughed.

His voice was getting raw from the intense growling he was doing and she found what she was looking for. Sanra's smile was nauseating and she had the hilt wrapped in a shirt of his.

"Well look what you all have done to this! My oh my Kazimir did." She said marveling at the full length katana.

Kazimir tr'Awnhi had altered the blade and hid it in front of them the whole time. She walked by Ang Chi and stared down at his face.

"You are so pretty my son. You and Renshu both are so beautiful but I had my mission." Sanra said cupping his cheek.

"You evil whore! I will watch them peel the skin from your bones whore!" Ang Chi said in a rare outburst of hate.

"Oh promises, promises." She said and she bent over.

He spit in her face and she smiled as she wiped it away.

"You make me proud." She said and she kissed him softly.

He bit her and she smiled against his mouth. She suddenly grabbed his jaw and he snarled in pain as the bone began to crack.

"Want to do that again Chi? Now you have pissed me off." His birth mother said in anger.

She wrapped the shirt around the blade and suddenly she was dragging it down Ang Chi bare chest. He shouted in pain as her toxin leaked down the blade into the wounds. Her smile was sickening as she ran his own fang down his chest and then his thighs.

"Shall I brand you baby boy?" Sanra asked smirking coldly.

"Fuck you!" Ang Chi shouted in pain.

"So I suppose I shall." She said grabbing his sac and he screamed.

Sanra watched as he began a cold sweat and he shouted in agony as she used the sword to cut him. She then used her kemuri to brand the wound and she pulled back.

"I would fuck you but I am in a hurry. Sweet boy to think you have my mark. I will come back for you." She said suddenly kissing him.

Ang Chi was slowly going into shock the pain was so severe. He was not a weepy man but tears did leak from his eyes as blood dripped onto his blue sheets of his bed. Never in his life did he imagine pain of this sort. The pain eventually caused him to black out.

Asuna was running down the halls and she had gotten a call from Nanami. She entered the emergency room and Nanami was working on her elder brother. His adopted mother covered her mouth and she cried out.

"Haha? We are working on him." Shinobu said softly.

"What happened? He is so pale! What happened Shinobu?" Asuna demanded.

"Kemuri and hiebie poisoning and deep cuts everywhere." Her doctor son said as she neared him.

Asuna only looked at his face and a horrendous bruise graced his jaw. She was furious and her hands shook. She lifted her hands to palm his cheeks and she sobbed as she kissed his cheeks.

"Haha?" She heard from his lips.

His voice was thick and garbled as he came to and his black eyes stared at her blue ones.

"Baby. I am so sorry! Who was it?" She asked choking back her anger.

"Sanra. Haha she took my fang. I do not know why but she took my fang." Ang Chi breathed out in a hoarse tone.

"Okay. I will get it. Baby I will get it." Asuna said in fury.

"She cut me with my own father's fang. It is all I really have of him Haha! Please." He said shutting his eyes in anguish.

"I will get it back. I promise. I swear to you." She said kissing his hand.

He nodded and she laid his hand down carefully. She was trembling at the insidious nature and Asuna was pulled aside by Neil.

"I hate to ask this of you my lady but can we please have some of your blood?" Neil asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

He pulled out gloves and proceeded to take blood right there. He was matter of fact as he worked. Neil stepped back and proceeded to head back to Ang Chi. Asuna pulled out her cell phone and she called Tekeshi. He ported soon enough and his cry was heart wrenching as he saw his grandson on the gurney.

"Sanra took the fang. Tell me!" She shouted.

"I only know that my former father in law had it aijou. I knew nothing of it except it had extraordinary power." He said gently.

"What was his name?" Asuna demanded.

"Who? Amah's father? His name was Huiliang." He said as she walked away.

"Thank you! Guard my brood. Swear it!" She called.

"Hai but what are you doing?" Tekeshi demanded.

"Avenging my son and saving yours!" She screamed.

Asuna ported out and Tekeshi stood there dumbfounded. He knew she had changed history but he did not know how exactly. Katashi had died fighting the damn Shouten but still the mating with Asuna had gone sour. His aijou fought Sanra for years and years for Ang Chi. Sanra had managed to steal him away a few times and Katashi had blamed her. Things had gotten worse when he had shown back up but they had shoved aside bad feelings in order to try and save Ang Chi which they did. The poor boy had thrown himself over his father's body and wept bitterly. Tekeshi had died in the battle as well and Asuna had told him that his grandson had faithfully and dutifully attended both of their shrines. Ang Chi had also kept the fang that he had carried at one time and then Katashi, by his side at all times. He saw the horrible wounds and he kept in his tears. Ang Chi was an innocent in all this madness and his only mistake was being born to that whore.

She knew and she grew terrified. She ported into Hueco Mundo and straight into Los Noches. She looked around wildly for Aizen and saw Arrancar.

"Where is he?" Asuna demanded.

"Where is who?" A nameless hollow asked.

"Aizen you idiot!" She snarled.

"Sleeping." The male Arrancar said rolling his eyes.

Asuna ported into Aizen's chambers and she saw him peacefully slumbering. She jerked his sheet off of him and he came awake. His smile was sickening and she growled low in her throat.

"You are my problem again. You will come with me now!" She commanded.

"Oh I will?" Aizen asked sweetly.

"I know Sanra has been here. I know you know what she is doing but what you do not know is that she has already betrayed you. You will die or at least be stripped of some of your Kami like power you stupid fuck! She never can be trusted and her only interests are hers." She said quickly.

"Really? Why should I believe you?" He asked benignly.

"Duh! Good guy." She snapped.

Aizen actually laughed and he stood up. She stared at him and she realized that the impression of a youkai soul was still there and it dawned on her.

"Oh Kami. You are youkai reborn. You were an ekimmu too." She said stumbling back.

"Pardon me?" He asked slowly dressing.

"No idea who but you could not have this kind of power being just a ningen soul. You could not carry a piece of Ganek within you if you were not!" She said stunned.

"You are boring me." He yawned.

Asuna lost her temper at his smug arrogance and backhanded him. He moved behind her and twisted her arm behind her back.

"I know enough to know that indeed she cannot be trusted. I also know I am the last piece. I also know that I will win no matter what and I am such a patient man. So it seems we are again allies. Who is her vessel?" He asked amused.

"Her vessel so to speak has always been the vessel. You just gave her the answer. She has been searching for the missing pieces for damn near three thousand years on the living plane. I have been so stupid!" She lamented.

"I will not argue with your logic." Aizen smirked.

"You will rot but it seems some of our objectives coincide." Asuna snapped.

"Tell me exactly how?" He cooed in her ear.

"Izanagi dead at my feet and bleeding out for his crimes. Old Man Yama hanging from the walls of the Seireitei." She snarled.

"Delightful ideas. I like this line of thinking." He smiled as his lips grazed her throat.

"I am not your whore and you will not touch me again you sick bastard." She said throwing him.

"Oh poo. You bore me you know." He said dusting off his immaculate white outfit.

"I have got to understand how it works. I am going into the past but the only way to keep them from you is to keep an eye on you." She shuddered.

"Let us go then." He smirked more.

Asuna shuddered and she honestly felt like she was going to vomit. She made him stay at Karakura whilst she left to go to Tokyo. She gathered clothes and Gwydion was shaking as he watched her.

"I will come with you!" He cried.

"No. I want you to keep Fionn here and the others here. Can you do that? Protect Nobu from Ayille and watch our family?" She muttered.

"You are asking me to cower away!" He shouted.

"Gwydion this is an inu thing and I need to do this. Please for once I wish you will trust me, please? I love you. I want you and I need you but I cannot worry on too much. I have to do this. This is this life, okay? Please darling! Please? I beg you." She said staring at his face and two tears fell down hers.

He was upset and he looked away. Gwydion nodded and he sighed heavily as he did so. He phased with her to her Karakura Town mansion. He created the portal and he saw up close the aura of someone he knew. Gwydion was in shock and things were wacky as hell in his mind; he had no clue that Herne had been reborn and he felt a fool for ever having had approached the power hungry bastard.

She was in Shenyang and she was moving fast. She had to find that damn dagger and she had to find the former Manchu lord. Asuna intended to try and take the thing after it had been changed in the Manchu lord's fang. The inu guards were brown inu and she bowed low. They stared at the inu bitch and stared at the other.

"I need to see your lord now." She said lifting her head.

"Okay but why?" One asked bluntly.

"Does it matter?" Asuna asked in irritation.

"Well it is the middle of the night and our lord is probably abed with his mate." The younger male said waggling his brows.

"I do not care if he is mounted and about to climax. I will see your lord now!" She snapped.

They both did not want to deal with an irate bitch and by the looks of her she was pregnant. The older chocolate inu sighed and left his post. Asuna crossed her arms and glared at the poor younger male. He blushed and looked away.

"Irate bitch?" She asked in anger.

"You are telepathic? Are you Panyu?" The poor boy stuttered.

"No, I am a Western bitch from Honshu." Asuna said raising a brow.

"Oh." He said shocked.

The silvers from Japan were said to be a fierce lot and quite good warriors. They also were said to have a lot of political intrigue and his lord Huiling had nothing to do with the drama on the islands.

"Learn to shield your mind. You are an open book." She snapped in annoyance.

Huiling appeared and his light grey eyes were heavy from being awoken from a deep sleep. He was an obvious red but his hair was a deep, rich auburn in color and Asuna could only imagine how beautiful he was in his true form. He laid eyes on a beautiful bitch and he was confused.

"Who are you?" He asked scratching his head.

He was a young lord and her mind could only fathom small things. He was so utterly beautiful and Katashi had his nose and that was all. His grandson would look almost entirely like his son in law she realized.

"I am Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing." She said bowing low.

"Jing? As in wraiths?" Huiling asked surprised.

"I am mated to one hai. I will come directly to the point. Did a Siberian neighbor entrust something to you?" She asked flatly.

"A very good friend of mine passed away and bequeathed a weapon to me. I carry it in his honor. Kazimir was one of my dearest friends." He said softly.

"How did you remove the barrier?" Asuna asked flatly.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"I knew Kazimir and Kazimir's stolen son is one of my beloved mates. I am a female ruler and I have my own house." She said so he would understand.

"An inu bitch who rules? No offense but that is a little farfetched." He said crossing his arms.

Asuna's face darkened and Huiling was suddenly pressed against the gate with an invisible force and she held out her hand to let her fang appear.

"I have no time for ancient prejudices or chauvinistic attitudes. Kiss my ass." She said growling.

"Do not threaten our lord!" The young chocolate said.

Asuna flung him with a wave of her hand and she caused the other guard's nose to bleed badly.

"I have no time for this! The weapon and how did you remove the barrier?" She asked in a snarl.

"I had to have blessed and I only kept the hilt." He shouted.

Asuna let him down and he stared at her like she was just an ill tempered palace bitch with errant behavior.

"I hate inu like you." She snarled.

"Inu like me? Pardon? Most inu are like me. Women are not meant to be in battle. Women are meant to be protected and cherished. I am sorry if that offends you." He said narrowing those eyes.

"I would see the fang." She said.

"I do not have it at this moment." Huiling snapped.

"Where is it?" Asuna said exasperated.

"I sent it to Totosai." He said glaring at her.

"How long? How long did the old man say?" She asked clenching her fists.

"A month or so." His answer grated on her raw nerves.

"Shit!" She shouted in anger and he saw panic.

"Totosai changes his spot often. There are so many volcanoes on the islands that it would take that long to find him. I only know to wait." Huiling replied tersely.

"Fine. Fine!" She said looking down.

She turned to the side and he could plainly see her belly. His mouth was dry suddenly and the idea that a pregnant bitch was a warrior grated on his nerves.

"Who is your father to allow such a thing?" He demanded.

"My sire trained me himself and I dare say I would kick your ass even whilst pupped, so back off!" She hissed.

"You are pupped so why put them in danger as well as yourself?" He asked not leaving well enough alone.

She turned her eyes on him and her blue orbs were green. He found her stunning and thoughts of breaking such a willful bitch crossed his mind.

"Better men then you have tried. I will see you soon I am sure." She growled.

She went to port and he held out his hand a shock of yoki pulsed. She fell wordlessly to the ground and he sighed.

"Search the woods to see if she has any companions. Stupid stubborn bitch!" Huiling growled to his guards.

The two brown inu nodded and he picked her long, lithe form. He had been asleep deeply but now he was very much awake. He took her inside and laid her out on a bed that adjoined his chambers. He ordered a barrier and then climbed back into bed with his mate. His own pup Amah was a good and proper inu bitch and he was proud of her. He was hoping to mate her to the son of the Northern inu in Japan as he had no male heir. His mate was unable to give him anymore and he loved Juijing too much to hurt her and try to have another pup. His mind was going and he could think the stubborn bitch was beautiful but he closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He imagined shutting her up by binding her mouth. That was the image he fell asleep with.

She woke up and she was furious. She snarled in rage and Huiling heard the ruckus from his bed. His mate woke up too and he reached the door first. His servants' chamber was destroyed and he was staring at a snarling, wild bitch in her true form. Like most silver inu; she had a green toxin that dripped and he was yelling at her to stop. She barked at him and his eyes bled red. Juijing was standing beside her mate staring at the beautiful female and her mouth was agape.

"Huiling, why is there a silver in this room?" She asked softly.

"She was the visitor last night. She is a feral bitch and for her pup's protection I forced her here." He snapped.

Asuna had told him to go fuck himself and he was red faced. She changed back and walked up to the extraordinarily powerful barrier and snarled more.

"I will rip your dick off and shove up your ass! Release me!" Asuna roared.

"Not before I stuffed a gag in your mouth!" He roared back.

"Bring it red. I was bust your balls all the way to Europe." She threatened.

"Are you hungry?" Juijing asked.

"Surely. I would like arrogant Manchurian prick lord for breakfast." The silver retorted.

"With such atrocious manners do not think I will let you go. I ought to smack your face! Is your lord Akinori? If so I should write him and tell him that one of his bitches is acting the fool!" He threatened.

"Go right ahead. I swear to the heavens I will rip you up! I have more important matters then pretend to be some good and proper bitch! My son was attacked and by the Kamis I will kill you to avenge him." Asuna said in fury.

"Who is your son? What happened and what does it have to do with Kazimir and such?" Huiling demanded.

"My business prick." She snarled.

Asuna stepped back and he saw it and he moved his mate fast. The nami smashed through the barrier and this portion of the Shenyang palace shook on its foundations. She stomped through and Juijing stared at a warrior woman and it awed her.

"Now Lord Huiling, do you care to fight properly?" She asked the Manchu inu.

"You come here demanding and I am supposed to deliver?" He demanded of her.

"I am not here to disrupt your life as it is; I am here to save my family!" She said in anger and a plea.

"You give offense at every word Lady Jing and you plead for vengeance but what does it have to do with me per say?" Huiling asked flatly.

"I am married to a Jing sir. You figure it out." Asuna snarled and ported away.

Her words were telling and it hit him. His mouth dropped and he stared at his mate.

"What Huiling?" She asked.

"She is married to a wraith. She is not from here at all. She is from another era altogether." He said shocked.

"Is that even possible?" Juijing asked.

"It is the only explanation. I wonder. I must find her." He said jumping up and getting dressed.

He dressed with haste and he pulled his dark auburn tresses up in a pony tail. He wore a pein-fu and ku in black and pulled on armor. If she was here then that meant something that occurred now affected the future and he would know what. He kissed his mate and pup and left to find the infuriating bitch.

"SHUT UP!" Asuna yelled at Aizen.

"Cannot find it?" He asked in a taunting voice.

"You are a little bastard. I hate you and I hate your very aura. Rot!" She snarled as she slammed him into the tree nearest her.

"You are the one who brought me here." Aizen pointed out sweetly and logically.

"To keep Sanra and Raganos away from you. You sick fuck!" She said pacing.

Asuna was truly not that far from Shenyang and she knew these lands well. Hell she had spent quite a bit of time with Katashi, Sheng, and then her son; Ang Chi. Worry for her eldest made her act out and he was just so innocent in everything. Ang Chi was one of the few who were just so good. She smelled the flames first and she jerked her head in the direction of the summer palace. Her eyes widened and she ran as fast as her inu legs would carry her. Shouten had swarmed the beautiful inu palace and it was burning. She snarled as she let Konkisaiga appear and she swung it around as she took off heads. She killed without mercy and she recognized the Soten Shouten and she was absolutely ruthless. Angry tears fell down her face and she smelled blood. She made her way to the lord's chambers and there was the inu bitch that had been mated to Huiling. Her brown eyes were open and her black hair was sticky as all her blood stained the bamboo floors. Asuna heard a pup whimpering and the bitch had shielded her pup. She closed her eyes and she heard the choked cries of the Manchu lord.

"Juijing! Nooo! Juijing!" He wailed as he ran in.

He pulled his dead mate's body into his arms and he suddenly sobbed. Asuna went to the closet and she opened to find Katashi's future mother cowering. The poor girl could be no older then a teen.

"Please, I will not hurt you but it is not safe here. Please." She said softly.

"Yy-ees." The poor girl said stumbling.

"Lord Huiling, I am taking your pup to He Gang. Is this acceptable?" She asked.

"You knew! You knew!" Huiling screamed at her.

Asuna said nothing and she ported with Amah to the Winter palace. The servants came running and took their princess away. The silver princess ported back to Shenyang and Huiling was holding his dead mate and he rocked back and forth with her.

"I did not know this would happen no. I knew they were looking for that fang hai. I am sorry." She whispered.

"Why? Tell me why my mate had to die?" He demanded in hatred.

"Because that fang belonged to Ganek tr'Awnhi as a dagger. It held special abilities but also the ability to rob yoki, seal it away, and apparently pull forth segments of the demented bastard's soul. His inner being was obliterated by a spell and they were using the fang to pull him fully back. He is a being called an ekimmu reborn and they are some of the most ancient form of youkai. My son; Ang Chi, is the Manchu lord in my era and he was harmed with his own fang." She explained in anguish for him.

"So Juijing died for what?" Huiling asked in rage as tears actually spilled from his eyes.

"For being in their way." Asuna whispered and looked away.

She knew his pain and he sobbed hard as he held his longtime love. She stood by as he eventually fell asleep with the dead bitch in his arms and she was staring out. She left his chambers and the fire had been put out but there were dead everywhere. She saw an inu warrior who looked like Ichigawa and she marveled.

"Your lord mourns his lady but they need to get this cleaned up and these inu their honors. Can you see to that?" She asked with authority.

"Yes." He bowed.

She nodded and she felt weary. She had been sketchy on details as Tekeshi had not even known exactly what had happened. He had mate Amah out of duty and not necessarily out of love. She knew he had been fond of the gentle bitch but she had been timid he had stated. He had known it was what he had needed to do so he did it. Asuna sighed as she watched the clean up from the quick and vicious attack. Shit was hitting the fan way too fast in her opinion.

He finally relented and let the love of his life be cremated after two days of holding her lifeless body. Huiling was a shell and amazingly enough his people just followed the orders of the silver bitch without question. His opinion changed and he watched a female who had been born to rule and most likely had. Asuna had taken charge because frankly their lord was falling apart. Huiling was sitting in his study and stared out at the pond near his palace and he was drunk. He was stupid drunk but it numbed his pain. Asuna walked in after having confined Aizen in a room and she had threatened him. The man must have realized that his very existence was in danger for she had never seen him so cooperative. She watched the young Manchu lord and knew he must be close to her in age.

"I have fortified the barriers and increased the militia. You need to add to your ranks and very soon." She commented.

"Well la te da." He said sarcastically.

"I know loss. I am sorry. I was trying to avoid entanglements and this happened. I am so sorry." Asuna stated and looked away.

"You are a hard ass bitch. I can see it and what the hell do you know of loss that you obviously inflict?" Huiling asked slurring.

"I know the pain of losing. I have lost more than you can ever know. I am sorry." She said bowing.

"How do you deal? Do you shut it away and wait to kill something to make it better?" He asked in a wretched tone.

"Sometimes. I have had my pups murdered. Several mates have died beside me in battle and others because they were mated to me. The pain is no less and the will to survive is even harder to maintain." She commented.

"How very good Lady Jing. I am simply inu and I mated the woman of my heart. I mated the woman I loved more than anything. I gave up the idea of anymore pups because she could not bear me anymore. Now there is a hole and I truly have no idea if I wish to go on." Huiling stated with such wretched.

"You damn reds are so emotional." She scorned.

"Go to hell!" He roared.

Asuna neared him and knelt near him. His grey eyes held that stone like pain that would destroy and she only saw one way.

"Hit me! Blame me! I show up and she dies. Go ahead, you know you want to." Asuna stated with mock malice.

"Shut up!" The Manchu lord snarled.

"Weak little boy. You have no mettle." She taunted.

"I said shut up!" Huiling said screaming and grabbed her neck.

He was strong but she managed to break his grip. He did hit her for all he was worth and she staggered. She fell on her ass and he jumped on her. His eyes were red and two lone tears fell down his face. They were fighting and she knew his rage. There was no outlet and she hoped by stirring his anger to at least get him exhausted enough to sleep. He pounded the ground near her head and she stared up at his eyes. Huiling stuttered and realized she had drawn him into anger and she was not taunting him but trying to get him a little out of his depression. Why he kissed her he had no idea. Why she responded was an even bigger mystery and his drunken brain registered the fact that he was no longer yoked. He had no reason to be a chaste man and he just quit thinking. Asuna was breathless and she was kissing him passionately. He was sloshed beyond reason and his growls were of pain and also good old raw lust. His fingers twisted in her hair and suddenly angled her throat so he could lick and tongue her juncture.

"Not full inu." Huiling growled in her ear.

"Inu and uppyr." She moaned.

"What kind?" He asked nipping harder.

"Empusae." Asuna moaned.

"Then your bite will take away my pain." He said suddenly sobbing.

She hurt for him and she sank her fangs into his neck quickly. She overwhelmed him blatantly and he was a moaning; simpering mess. He only knew that this creature was drinking him and his body throbbed.

"Make me feel Nirvana." Huiling begged.

Asuna intensified the sensations and his drunken body responded harshly. He felt the climax hit him suddenly and he was fisting her silk hair as he moaned out loudly. He fell to his side to avoid her belly and he panted out.

"I wish I could do more. I am sorry but know I will hunt them down and put them into oblivion." She whispered as his blood stained her lips.

"Not without me. They killed my mate not yours." He said pressing his forehead into his arm.

"I have lost several because of the Shouten and I have no need for more baggage." She said pushing herself up.

"I cannot think. I need oblivion." He said getting up and staggering.

Asuna sighed heavily and she walked him to other chambers. He fell into his bed and stared into the darkness.

"Are you any relation to the reds in Taiwan?" She asked softly.

"Yes, the king is my father. I left as my brother is his heir."" Huiling said getting very sleepy.

"I see. I am again sorry for your losses." She said trying to get up.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He did not think and she was under him again. Huiling ripped open her hanfu and her beautiful chest was exposed. He said nothing as he began to leave open mouth kisses and lightly suckle her. Asuna gasped and then moaned out of control when he nipped her tit and his hands were up and down her torso. She tried to wiggle and such but his mouth was all over her chest and then stomach. She bit back a moan when his dipped his tongue into her belly button and he finished ripping her hanfu wide open.

"Open your thighs to me." Huiling commanded totally in a husky voice.

"This is not what…" Asuna tried to say.

"What? What I need? Perhaps not but I am unbound and you are a comely bitch. You have the most powerful predator in your veins and by the Gods I am going to make you shut the fuck up!" He snarled softly.

She looked outraged but he yanked her thighs wide open and slipped three fingers inside of her. She yelped and moaned as he scissored his fingers to adjust and seek.

"I am coming undone. Woman you are so fucking tight even around my fingers." He panted.

"Stop it!" She said trying to think with clarity.

"Stop thinking and shut up. There. Oh there you are. Moan for me bitch. Whine out your pleasure instead of your commands." He snarled in anguish and more.

Asuna was losing her mind. She was being taken by the very, very older brother of Geming. She arched and withered under his talented fingers as he slowly fingered the beautiful beast beneath him.

"I will tame you for an hour whilst I mount you." He panted as he worked himself up into a lust of massive proportions.

"Nnngghh!" She screamed through her clenched teeth.

"You want to scream more. Your body is begging for more. Tell me. Ask me." He said in his beastly haze.

"Take me now! Do it!" Asuna shouted out.

Huiling jerked his soaked hand back and flipped her. He got her in traditional position but he pressed his whole chest into her back and Asuna could not breathe. This very raw and inu male was taking her totally and utterly in inu fashion. He shouted in her ear as he slid into her core and she whimpered. He snapped his hips as he built up a harsh and quick tempo. His arm was around her waist bracing his moves and he hit her deep and sure. Her mind lost total focus as he sought to ease his pain by taking the loud mouthed beauty beneath him. His words were not filthy but just highly evocative. The movements of his very inu body were bringing her closer and closer to shattering. Asuna whimpered and whined more as his fingers found her clit and began to pump his organ harder as he pinched and rolled. It became too much and she began convulsing around him as Huiling just lost his mind to the animalistic and amazing joining. He was becoming too wound up and he suddenly gripped her tightly and he snarled out as he pumped his thick seed inside of her. Huiling was a sweaty mess and he tried to pull back.

"Oh Gods." He moaned in frustration.

"Knotted?" Asuna managed to ask.

"Yes. Hell. I am no young pup." The Manchu lord said sighing out as his beast slowly calmed.

"Lie carefully down." She said softly.

He sighed and they moved carefully. He buried his nose in her silver hair and he breathed in deep. His body was overly excited and it was not letting him go yet.

"I should not have done this." Huiling sighed.

"It is no issue." Asuna said trying to ignore the delicious pressure in her nether regions.

"May I ask a dumb question?" He asked honestly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"You seem flushed and hot. Does this feel good to you?" He asked seriously.

"Heavens hai." Asuna moaned.

"Okay." He said and he snapped his hips.

She dissolved and he intended to try and work himself loose by screwing her to death. He brought her to orgasm quickly and delivered her several more when he was finally able to get himself loose from her body. Huiling hated himself but for a few minutes his mind did not think and he only could feel the intense euphoria. He chose the euphoria over immobilizing pain.

Protecting Aizen and waiting for the damn Manchu fang as she called it became tedious. It also became intensely apparent that Huiling had no intentions of giving up his own revenge. He called forth his people and rallied around their dead lady. It seemed Juijing had been popular amongst the Manchu inu. The father in law of Tekeshi was an excellent and beloved ruler but she had honestly not expected less of anyone who ruled Manchuria. He had pulled himself together for Amah and he was now fighting her in a spar. He forgot the fact she was pregnant and let loose on her. He was an excellent swordsman and she was panting. In between the wait it also became apparent that she was being watched. She knew there were a few ekimmu who had tracked her down but she tried not to let it bother her. The Shouten also attacked again and Huiling's defense was terrifying to the ether blood drinkers. Asuna was amongst the melee and she was battling like she normally did. She ended up following a Shouten into the forest and hunted it down and killed the soldier. What she had not expected was to see Sucellus and a different brawny ekimmu. Both males looked pissed off and furious with her.

"I will kill you." She said in rage.

"You are not capable." Sucellus smirked.

"I am certain that you were told to stay away from me." Asuna said whirling her fang in her hands.

"Of course my cousins told me to stay away but you will know." He said with colorful rage.

"You just do not get it! I am no longer her and I have far more serious issues then to deal with a pig who cannot take no!" She hissed.

"Cassun. Hold her down." The metal ekimmu said in anger.

The brawny ekimmu came at her and she was trying to port but it was useless at the moment. Her fang struck the skin of the one known as Cassun and it was deflected with ease. She slashed at him and the coal eyed being smirked. He grabbed her and held her wrists tightly.

"You took Gwydion to your bed and even Arawn. Well now you are going to finally heel to me little cousin. The great Arianrhod is going to be pierced by me!" He said growling.

"What is your deal? Why?" She screamed with green eyes.

"You stick your snotty little nose up at me no more and now you are the weaker one. It because of your blood that I and my brethren were sealed away. Now you will feel my wrath." Sucellus snarled.

It actually fully occurred to her what was happening and she shrieked in rage but he ripped and pried her thighs apart.

"That's it Cassun hold her tight brother. Hold her tight." Sucellus panted like a rabid inu.

He shoved his fat cock into her and she screamed. He raked his claws down her front and she screamed in agony as the wounds were laced with metal.

"Ah yeah you whore. A hell yes. I am going to drink you and you will suck my cock into your pretty mouth. You fucking royal whore!" He said fucking her harder and his claws going deeper.

She was in utter disbelief and rage as he harmed her and began to thrust particularly hard. She screamed as it became painful.

"Squeeze your energy into her Cassun. That's it! Make her scream." Sucellus said with glowing eyes.

She screamed out and his was holding her up with thighs wide. She snarled and spit at him and he grabbed her thighs harder for leverage and began a pace that was meant to destroy and decimate. She was fighting wildly and she heard him snarl out as his come washed her channel and cervix. He jerked out of her and let his molten seed sully her belly. Cassun dropped her and she tried to will a rock into her hands and Sucellus stomped her wrists and fingers. He also kicked her face and she was choking back as the other ekimmu proceeded to violate her as well.

"This is what I think of you and your court. I will find Bilae and I will join him. I will bring you down a second time. Now suck my cock or Gwydion's brats die!" He said swiping her face.

He broke her jaw as he forced it open and he began a harsh pace. She was going into shock and it did not occur to her how they had managed to even trap her. She did not know that Sanra was nearby watching the whole thing and grinning. The Shouten princess had erected an alchemic barrier that was nigh impenetrable and she salivated as she watched her enemy defiled.

"I will drink her now." She whispered.

"Damn." Sucellus grinned.

"So glad you found me. So glad you came to your senses." Sanra purred as she morphed her appearance.

Maec's face loomed over the nearly unconscious woman and she jerked her head back.

"You think I ever loved you? No, I only wanted what your power would give me. Whore! Fucking whore." The fake Maec said grinning.

Asuna's brain was screaming and she was repeatedly violated by all three men she could see. She was left there and the face of a man she had thought she loved stared at her with silver eyes.

"Like my acting skills? Sanra taught me well. You really think I would let a slut like you win? You forget my darling Isha that it is my clan and mine alone who will rule all the blood drinkers. I hope you die and soon but know I will take very good care of Maiell and Isha for you." He chuckled.

They all slowly phased out and Asuna lay there having been beaten and raped. Her brain kept telling her to move and she slowly whimpered. She managed to crawl a few feet and she shook under the strain. She was trying to believe she had not been fooled by Maec but his voice. She was crying silently as she forced the smallest movements. Blood and semen leaked from between her thighs and metal had dried in her wounds. The inu princess strained to listen and she heard fighting in the distance. She also heard footfall in the immediate vicinity and finally she could handle no more. She totally passed out. The person who found her shouted in utter rage and mortification.

"Arianrhod!" He snarled as he ran to her side.

The birds of the forest and the animals stopped their voices and only silence permeated the clearing. Rage was felt and all those who did feel it ran like hell. The being radiated so much heat that his skin became like a molten surface. Rage and regret filled him as he stared down at the broken shell of her. He knew without a doubt that Bilae and his cronies had scored a major victory and things were hitting beyond critical. He stared down and he actually shed a tear.


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: The brutality of one is returned as Gwydion discovers the betrayal of Sucellus. The ice ekimmu looses all as he faces down hate and works with the Branch of Earth and the dark one himself to serve justice. Hideaki returns from Panyu as he reveals all he has learned from his homeland. The fate of a missing Ramanga is settled as Asuna races against time. Brutally bloody scenes. Surprises abound! Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think!

Fractured Reality

His anger was beyond anything and he had to temper his powers. Fionn pulled them back and picked up Arianrhod. The blood and the gore were sickening. He intended to gut the stubby fuck himself; Sucellus was a dead man and his cousin would die horribly. She had been battered terribly and he knew she had taken up temporary residence at the nearby palace. The Soten bastards had attacked the dogs and he carried her in amongst the melee. Huiling was pulling back a katana from a Shouten when he saw her in the arms of a being that emanated power. His eyes were a brilliant grey that held anger and disdain.

"Put the bitch down now!" He snarled.

"You will not tell me what to do dog! She was brutally assaulted." Fionn stated in a dangerous tone.

"You also stand in my palace you worthless blood drinker! Try me." Huiling stated narrowing his eyes.

Huiling sheathed his katana and held out his hands out stretched. Something was different in this canine daemon and his arrogance was grating his nerves.

"She is my sister and princess reborn. She is a leader amongst my kind and she was attacked by my cousins. You will let me do as I need." The ekimmu warrior said with a dangerous tone.

Too many scents assaulted Huiling's senses and he could smell that she had been gang raped. It sickened him almost violently and he showed the blood drinker where to lay her. He called on his physician and the Manchu lord thought he was going to truly vomit. Fionn felt her stomach. There had been two lives and he felt only one. Rage filled him beyond the norm and as much as Gwydion and he did not see eye to eye; the bastard's children deserved to live, they were ekimmu after all. She woke up a little and Fionn was staring down at her with his mix of steel and walnut brown.

"Sucellus." She whispered.

"I smell more than one Arianrhod. Who else?" He demanded.

"Cassun. I am certain Sanra. She is infant Shouten. Cathubodba's whore." She whispered in a raw voice.

"I will not lie to you; one babe died. You are bleeding terribly and I must return you to that other era." He said running hands through her hair.

"He said it would happen. I failed. No good." Asuna said shutting her eyes.

"Arianrhod Hamel stop it now! You are a goddess and Sucellus will be a dead pig at the end of my sword or hammer. I will pound his cock flat but you will cut it off before I do so. Pull yourself together!" Fionn snarled.

"Do not presume to tell me how to feel." She said as hoarsely.

"Dog! Your healer." He shouted out.

Asuna could see from Huiling's expression how bad it must be. She refused to let Sucellus destroy her but the pain was tearing her apart. The metal was still burning.

"You can alter the planes and bend the stream?" The Manchu lord asked flatly.

"Yes!" He growled.

"Do so. She is injured very badly. Lady Jing? Return to me please and it will be I who helps to avenge you. I swear on Juijing's grave." He said fiercely.

"Hai." She nodded.

Fionn turned his hand and channeled his massive will. He picked her up and she cried out. Huiling knew he had a guest and he intended to guard the creature with every ounce of power he had. He watched the blood drinker carry her away and his heart twisted with the raw anger.

Nobu was back at Yamasaki General but he was still regaining his life back. What he did not expect was to see Asuna wheeled in and he was sick. Shinobu snarled as they assessed her. Fionn was angry and he was trying to contain his rage. He stared at the black eyes of one female who looked like her and he knew; he knew she was one like him. Nanami went back to working on her mother and Fionn intended to find Gwydion first. He phased to Delphi and to where his eldest brother liked to stay when not around his mate. He was right but they were playing some old game.

"Gwydion." Fionn stated in a deep voice.

"Why do you bother me? Am I bothering you?" The ice prince asked in fury.

"Sucellus and Cassun found her. They bound her down with ancient magics. They raped her and tortured her. I hope now you will listen." The lightening ekimmu said baring fangs.

"Apollo." Gwydion stumbled up.

"One of your babies did not make it. The other one is in danger too." His younger sibling told him.

Tears fell down his face and they froze. He phased to the hospital and the site that greeted him was stomach turning and he lifted his fists and released a snarl. The doctors looked at him and he stalked forward. His eyes were an unnatural color and his skin was too blue.

"Who exactly? WHO?" He screamed at her.

Asuna was weak but she felt his pain. Her Gaelic was barely whispered and the hue of his eyes went greener. He stepped back and there was a freak small snow flurry in the middle of the hall. He stormed the halls of Balkhash itself. Maec appeared and his eyes were shadowed.

"That whore used your face to rape her and murder my child! What are you going to do? What?" Gwydion snarled.

"What?" The Shouten king asked horrified.

"Yes! I am going after Sucellus now and his putrid brother and that whore!" The ice prince said in a righteous rage.

Gwydion phased out and Maec appeared at the hospital. She was awake but her face was swollen and bruised badly. Maec's eyes bled silver and he neared her. He tried to touch her hand and she shrank from him unknowingly.

"Isha? Beloved! Sanra used my face." He said in trying not to lose his emotions to anger.

"No. Please go away." Asuna said unable to look at him.

"Isha, I did not do this. I would never harm you." Maec said emotional.

"Please go away!" She yelled in a raw voice.

Maec was sick to his stomach and the woman he viewed as his savior was shying from him. He was in a rage and he phased to Admal's corporeal home. His younger brother saw his face and he stood up.

"Sanra and the ekimmu got to her. They hurt her terribly. She used my face to hurt her!" He said raging.

"Maec go and hunt that whore down. Hunt her down and with the help of our ekimmu allies; kill her!" Admal stated in anger.

"Yes. Guard her. She will not allow me near her right now and I cannot think that she detests me. I cannot even think it." He said standing and looking away.

Admal nodded and he had his trusted nanny guard the children. He phased out and would finally attempt to protect his queen even if she did not want it.

Something was bothering him and he could not lay his finger on it. He was sick to his stomach and he ported to Yamasaki General. His gut told him that something terrible had happened and the sight that greeted him made him wish to change into his dragon form and loose his mind right there. Ryukotsusei stalked forward and he was breathing hard as he saw her battered and abused. Nobu held him back and the dragon was snarling.

"She is weak and on the verge of miscarriage. Please Lord Ryukotsusei; please do not upset her more." Nobu begged.

"Kumo I need to rip something up!" He said with red eyes.

"I know. I feel the same. Sit by her and take her hand. Tell her you love her and be here, okay?" The kumo healer stated.

The dragon nodded numbly and did as the kumo stated. Nobu moved slowly but he was getting around. He found purpose and joy in his work. He noticed the golden inu came up and guided him to sit. He felt awkward and he stared at the young man.

"Hello Doctor Yamasaki. We met years ago at Nanami's graduation from Harvard. I am Neil Terner." Neil said gently and bowed in awe before the kumo healer.

"I remember. She always spoke so highly of you when she interned in New York City. Thank you for helping to pick up the slack in my absence." Nobu said bowing his head.

"It has been my honor. I will probably stay another month or so and then head back to New York City since you are here but I have been so wowed being here. Working with Nanami again has been a treat too." He smiled.

"I should like you to consider staying permanently." The kumo said honestly.

"Huh?" The gold inu asked in surprise.

"Hai. Asuna told me that you have Japanese ancestry and you fit in here Neil. I would be honored if you would consider my offer. Being that I created this hospital almost a century ago; we stay really busy and my adult kids need lives. Between the four of us we could oversee this place and make it the premier youkai medical center in the world." He said smiling.

"There are others?" He asked stupidly.

"One in Chicago and Los Angeles. Another one in Europe but it is small. I pride myself on what we do here and I do not turn away ningen but we specialize in youkai obviously." He shrugged.

"Wow! I mean wow. May I think about it?" He asked Nobu.

"Sure. Now I am going to my office to doze a little. My little ones have been smothering me." He smiled widely.

"Lady Asuna said you love being a dad." He grinned.

"Hai. She gave me Shinobu back during the Sengoku Jidai and then Nanami. I was floored honestly and grateful. Life works because doctor's hours suck." Nobu chuckled.

"She really is an amazing woman. I am so amazed to have met her." Neil said looking over at her.

"She's not cowering. She is physically hurting. She is mad as hell. That is good." The kumo said.

"Happened before?" The golden asked sickened.

"She is a powerful female and those who wish to take her down think to destroy her. It has happened before but she is stronger than a brutal act of sex. I know the look on her face. She is plotting their deaths." He said with a feral gleam.

"Holy shit." He said sighing.

"I concur. Make sure she is asleep. I am going to as well." He said going to his office and he saw the heavy guard on his door.

Nobu was fine with the guard and his son; Nobuyuki was also around a lot more. He loved his warrior son so much and this thing had brought his children closer together. He lay down on his leather couch so he could rest up and catch some sleep. Naota and the twins were keeping him busy at home and he decided he was going to spend more time with his children. He was not going to miss out and death had a way of changing a man. He prayed it made him a better one but ideas of revenge were eating him up. Ideas of coming up with a pathogen to eat Ayille alive made him quite happy and he fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.

His skin was blue and his body was cold. His anger was uncontrolled as he stalked the metal ekimmu. His words haunted him and Gwydion knew he had not meant them. The pain of losing his family, friends, and his life had made him speak dribble. He punched a stone wall of a shrine and he cried in anguish. Sucellus attacking her was inexcusable and he felt Fionn behind him.

"She is my mate!" Gwydion screamed.

"She is also the soul of my queen." Fionn retorted.

"You forget yourself Fionn. You forget everything." His elder sibling said in a debilitating anger.

"I forget myself? You forget yourself Gwydion! Is this worth it? If you cannot stand up and do what you must brother then step aside for one who can. You got used to a good life and as such you became a kept man. I will not give up my ways for anyone and I will continue to be a mighty force. Now you tell me Gwydion if you have the stones to kill Sucellus in the cruelest manner possible or shall I have to do for you and then kill you?" He asked in a mean voice.

"You kill me? Really? You seriously must be taking something to alter your perceptions little brother for you will never be able to kill me." The blonde ekimmu said in a nasty tone.

"Well then. Hunt him down like the swine he is and do what I know you can do." Fionn hissed with malice.

"Guard her with your life." His elder brother stated.

"Yes." He nodded.

Gwydion left his presence and he knew Sucellus loved to hang about mountains and quarries. It would serve him and his natural abilities to have his element right there. He went to the Kanagawa Prefecture where there were known quarries both stone and some metals alike. His instincts were quite correct because he felt the presence immediately.

"You should have stayed away." He said aloud.

"Oh really? Did she suffer the arrogant slut?" Sucellus laughed and hiccupped as he came from behind a boulder.

"She belongs to me!" The ice prince said moving very softly forward.

The very ground under Gwydion began to freeze and Sucellus knew he was in a killing mood. The eldest prince was also incredibly powerful. The Four Branches were simply the most powerful ekimmu known in existence and Arianrhod had been the only female in the brood. The heftier metal ekimmu was circling the lither and angelic looking blonde as he moved carefully.

"Her blood was very sweet. She was pregnant with our kind. How very unusual considering. You have been keeping that little secret." The pig snorted.

"If my mate is to bear my children is none of anyone's concern." The now frost covered Gwydion said showing fangs.

"Oh I am certain Ayille was thrilled to find out. I told her myself." Sucellus said licking his lips.

Gwydion lost it and his fist connected with the belly of the metal one and Sucellus grunted as ice spread out all over him. He shivered as his hands became molten like liquid metal and he punched the fairer man in the jaw. The angel's mandible cracked but his eyes were burning intensely green. His aura was flaring and he suddenly felt the reborn Math behind him. A smile spread on his face and Sucellus knew he was in deep shit and he had no paddle. What he did not expect was another being that he had no idea who it was and a tentacle suddenly wrapped around his leg and jerked back with such force that the appendage was ripped from his body. His scream ripped through the evening and Gwydion stared at what he thought was Naraku but he could not be certain.

"You touched what is mine. You do not touch what is mine. You see those two over there? They may touch what is mine because at the end of the day, they belong to me as well." The voice said in smooth and cruel tones.

Gwydion stalked forward and the being had amazing brown eyes that seemed like topaz within his sockets. His hair was a brown black that fell past his shoulders and he had a mole near his left eye. The aura that emanated from him was that of Naraku but it was also Arawn. It was his younger brother and lord of Annwn.

"Arawn!" Gwydion said falling to his knee.

"Hai and no. Maybe a little. My little stunt let me escape for once." He said grinning.

"Onigumo." Maec said in awe.

"Hi spook. Nice to see ya again." The former thief said winking.

"So you touched our inu did you? Well you see I do not like that at all. In fact it displeases me immensely!" Onigumo said with a feral grin.

Sucellus was bleeding horribly and several more tentacles erupted from the seemingly ningen looking being. He was spread eagle by the former lord of Annwn and his smile was getting darker.

"Okay Gwydion and Maec." He said growling.

"Kill me!" Sucellus shouted in agony.

"Oh no not yet. You will suffer first." Maec said in utter hatred.

Gwydion let a jagged dagger of ice appear in his hand and Maec let his phase out translucent. Onigumo held Sucellus taut as the other two men stared in hatred.

"Where is Cassun?" Gwydion asked dragging the icy dagger across his chest.

"I will never tell you!" He screamed.

Maec shoved his hand into Sucellus's chest and the ekimmu released a very unmanly scream. Gwydion grew wrathful and he grabbed the metal ekimmu's balls and let the temperatures reach below freezing. The torture was unreal and the rapist was being slowly dismembered. The ice prince brought his knee up and shattered the sac of his bitter enemy and the shrieks rent through the slowly growing night. The eyes of Onigumo took on an ethereal brown as Maec sliced and tore up his other limbs. Gwydion took his melting dagger and shoved it down at angle in the groin of Sucellus. Onigumo watched in sick fascination as the blood, hiebie, and kemuri leaked from the barely conscious Sucellus. Maec stepped back and he went to retch as the ice ekimmu sliced the throat of bastard wide open and Onigumo ripped his head cleanly from the body. Gwydion knelt down and froze the body solid and he looked at Maec.

"You know the alchemic magics. Destroy his soul." He commanded.

"Mother of North and Southerly winds; father of hell and lord of known take that which was and obliterate this whole." Maec whispered heavily after he drew Runic symbols into the ground near Sucellus's dead form.

The result was a flash of blue fire and appeared as a shower of sprinkling ash. Onigumo held the head in his hand and he stared at the spot where the ekimmu had been.

"We will deliver her this." He said walking and his tentacles receded.

"Are you not like half of you?" The Shouten king asked.

"It is complicated ghostie but I assure that Hisashi is sleeping." He smiled.

"You are totally separate?" Gwydion asked in shock.

"At this moment. I have been free before. Do not worry your heads on it. The flesh of the hanyou Naraku is made up of hundreds and thousands of youkai. One missing bit at the moment will not bother the whole." He snorted.

Gwydion was in shock and surprise but his mind was still bent towards revenge. He grabbed the hair of the head too and walked beside the beautiful creature of the reborn Arawn.

"Good to have you back Brother. I am humbled by you as always." He said staring straight ahead.

"Do you attempt to sweet talk me Gwydion? No need as I saw you in all glory. Come." He said grinning and he made a cloud of miasma appear.

All three walked through into the hospital and they found her aura quickly enough. Asuna was weak as hell but she was stunned beyond belief when she Onigumo.

"What the? Where is the rest of you?" She gasped weakly.

"Hisashi half of me is asleep. Poor old boy was overcome by the power surge. Good to see you inu. We have a gift." He said lifting the severed head.

Any other female would have shied or screamed at the sight but she had a gleam in her eyes and she forced herself to sit up. Asuna violently spit on the thing and she flung Dakkasou on it. Onigumo dropped it and Gwydion still had a blue tinge to his skin and Maec hung back by the door.

"When I am well; I am hunting her wherever it takes me. I end her life on my terms and by my own hand!" She snarled.

Maec looked up and he hoped she did not blame him. He slowly came forward and he kissed her hand and she forced him to kiss her mouth. He whimpered and kissed her with deep emotion.

"Uh uh. She will be ours soon enough. Now inu I feel the need to return to myself as I am but I felt your anguish and ventured forth." Onigumo stated lifting her chin.

"You always do. Thank you for what you did." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Always. We made him ours long ago. I shall attempt to awaken soon as myself. I love you always." He said kissing her forehead.

She watched him step back into miasma but he winked at her and the other two men. Somehow this strange separation seemed like it would happen again. She was floored and Maec spoke softly but said he would see her very soon. He phased out and Gwydion was not calming down.

"You were correct. I wish I could say I am sorry enough and I understand your feelings. I release you; I will not force you or seek you." She said looking away.

"Shut up! I am not saying anything so stupidly foolish. Sucellus murdered her. You do not seek this nor did you seek his attentions." He said in a frigid tone.

"What are you thinking?" Asuna asked hoarsely.

"I am thinking that I need to hunt something as I am violently angry." He said with trembling hands.

"Gwydion!" She cried out in a strangled cry.

"I know Asuna. I already know. You need not belabor the point. I do not blame you. I truly do not but I cannot do this right now." He said staring at her with green eyes.

She laid her forehead on her bent knees and began to sob terribly. She was angry over the brutality but she was in anguish over losing them both. Whilst they had killed Sucellus; Nobu had to complete her miscarriage. Gwydion neared her and he wrapped his frigid frame around her and he too began to sob. He just held her as she wept brokenly as he did.

Ayille found the pile of ash and she looked at her soldiers of ghoul ekimmu.

"Shit." She muttered in almost terror.

"It would seem prudent to move on my queen." One spoke in its breathy voice.

"Yes." Ayille said frowning.

She stiffened and a grin spread on her face. She began running quickly and she suddenly burst through a small grove of trees. Ayille flattened Chrestian to the ground and her frère snarled trying to fight her.

"You have been so hard to find my Chrestian! Did you think you would leave me forever?" She asked smirking with cold malice.

"Let me go Ayille." Chrestian breathed in deeply.

"Oh no! You thought to have enough will to escape me and you in turn turned Kerr on me. You saw what happened to him." She said laughing.

Chrestian's green eyes were narrowed and Ayille wasted no time in biting him. He screamed which was unlike him but his maker was being especially cruel. His blood was boiling and he withered under the intense pain.

"You would choose her over your maker? I gave you immortality!" She snarled.

"You destroyed me!" Chrestian whined in his Ramanga voice.

"I remade you. You were human and you were dying. I only gave you what you asked for my sweet boy." She said as saliva dripped from her mouth.

"I did not know you were the devil's bride!" He said fighting her terribly.

"No matter. You betrayed me for the last time. You will bid your new queen goodbye though." She said grinning.

Chrestian's body twisted painfully as just her will alone ripped him apart. Ayille ported them to Yamasaki General and she was being stupid in her need to make her frère pay. Asuna stumbled out of her bed and Ayille's face was smiling. Chrestian was trying to have dignity but his agony was not stopping.

"You enjoyed the torture? I assure you that I enjoyed ordering it. You think you can win? I am this close Arianrhod and I will rule the world. The mortals will be cows at my feet and the other daemons my slaves!" She said shrilly.

"Let him go!" She rasped painfully.

"Fine!" She said throwing her head back and she suddenly changed form.

She could not move fast enough and Ayille ripped Chrestian's throat out. She ate the gore and turned her unholy eyes to Asuna.

"You do not take from me whore. I take from you." She laughed and she ported out.

Asuna fell next to Chrestian who should have been dead but he was gasping out. Asuna screamed and she cut herself all over.

"Chrestian please! Please do not die." She screamed.

The former mortal lifted his hand and grasped her hand in his. His pale green eyes held pain and she knew what he wished. She was screaming in anger and fury as she let her dagger appear and his eyes begged her. Asuna plunged the blade into his chest and his sigh was one of peace. She wept bitterly over his expired form; he had been one of the most powerful Ramanga she had known but when faced with his maker, he had stood no chance. Nobu came upon the scene and he let out a yelp. Everyone was just too stunned to even say anything.

His lands were infested and he pulled Bakusaiga from a dead Ramanga. He of course had become quite proficient in killing them as the other Ramanga queen had been making them in droves. Sesshomaru moved with purpose and his mind was going in so many directions. His heir had been brutally attacked in another era and now she was in the Western Palace. She was staring at walls again and that did not sit well with him either. Augusta continued to shut away that which would help them and he tried in vain to explain that she could control her power. A family portrait had ended up smashed over his head. She had earned a beating from that and she had only recently given him another pup as well as the uppyr. The tiny uppyr was a strong and perfect boy. Sesshomaru had a hell of a time not naming him and claiming him. His coloring was the same as his beloved mate. His own pup was a little miniature of himself. Never had one of his male children looked so much like himself and Augusta had named him Sessamaru. He had objected but now he could not. His pup looked so much like him.

"My lord?" Yuudai asked walking beside him.

"Gather Hideaki and take to the hills. Their nests are high up." He said in his usual cold baritone.

"Hai my lord." He said bowing.

Hideaki had only recently come forward and Asuna was not seeing anyone. He did not understand and his longtime friend could not explain. Augusta was pushing him on the Nia issue and he decided it was time. Maec was Asuna's creature but he hated him.

"I will take Hideaki with me. Gather Geming and other warriors. This Sesshomaru wishes for Ramanga for dinner." He said with purpose.

Yuudai nodded and his heart hurt but he said nothing and only followed orders. He was seeing her imploding and he felt helpless to stop it. Sesshomaru walked into his palace and Hideaki ran to keep up.

"We retrieve this Sesshomaru's second." He said without emotion.

"Lady Augusta still demanding?" He asked.

"Hai. The portrait in the main hall did not fare well." Sesshomaru said with a ghost of a smile.

"Why can Asuna not open her door?" Hideaki asked feeling betrayed and overwrought.

He had been gone some time to get a hold on his yoki and when he returned things were a complete mess. He had discovered abilities that were shocking and amazing as well family secrets within Panyu.

"I should like to see my mate." He said flatly.

"She is in need of solace Hideaki. This Sesshomaru does not keep you from your mate for just any reason." The inu lord said gently.

"Why? Sesshomaru tell me why? An attack is common and Asuna has survived far worse." Hideaki said in rising anger.

His lord was stonily silent and only walked past him.

"Sesshomaru? Was she raped?" His general asked horrified.

"It is not my place to mention." He said stiffly.

Hideaki suddenly left him and he stormed to her chambers. He pounded on the shoji and she did not answer. He pounded harder and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Open this door! Asuna open it now!" Hideaki snarled.

He ripped the shoji off of its frame and he stalked into her chambers. Asuna was sitting on the bed staring at a wall. His chest heaved and his violet eyes were full of rage.

"Asuna?" He asked nearing her.

"Leave me alone." She whispered.

"Princess? What happened? Tell me what happened!" He demanded.

"Again I was unable to stop something. I was to give Gwydion twin girls but two ekimmu and Sanra tortured me." She said not shedding any tears.

"Asuna did they? Did she harm you?" He asked with thick rage lacing his emotions.

"Not the first time. She used Maec's face to do so but I knew it was her. She harmed Ang Chi too but I have the ace in the hole there. Aizen is the missing piece and he is cooperating with me at the moment." She said looking at him.

"What else?" Hideaki asked holding down the bile.

"Chrestian is dead. Ayille tortured him too. She did so in front of me and he asked me to finish him off. I have come to the conclusion that she and I will kill each other. I am her arch nemesis in all things; yoki and attitudes." She said covering her face and beginning to shake with unshed tears and rage.

"I have learned control over my yoki; mental and physical. I know things and Jin guards dark secrets." He said holding her shoulders.

"You and Jin get along?" Asuna asked bitterly amused.

"He is family. He is my uncle." He shrugged.

"One of my many occasional lovers." She said looking away.

"Bah! Who cares? We both have this blood. Get over yourself. We are not ningen. Listen to me Princess but this is a dynasty that has spanned the millenniums. There has been grouping and regrouping; hiding and deceiving from these other planes. Peace was achieved by hiding amongst the normal youkai." He said cupping her face.

"What are you saying?" Asuna asked staring deeply into his eyes.

"Panyu was purposely populated and it hides much. There are places which you have no idea. Your sons do and of course Sheng and Jin. The empusae are not extinct." He whispered in her ear.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" She asked.

"The reason the empusae are assumed a dying species is because they hide themselves. Inu and empusae get along very well." He smiled.

"Why hide?" She asked.

"Peace. You must come." He said threading his fingers in her hair.

"How many?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Thousands. Some pure empusae and interbred with inu. You are not that special in Panyu." He laughed.

Asuna nodded and she realized that she may have a ready army at her disposal.

"I killed Danika." She said staring at him.

"They will recognize you for what you are. Jin leaves them in peace and lives as a normal inu. Sheng knows them well." He said smiling more.

Asuna forced herself to stand up and she went to her armoire.

"We retrieve Nia Besud at the time of her death and bring her here and then you and I are going to strike back. I have an army to train." She said dressing hurriedly.

"Hai." He said with a feral grin.

Asuna appeared in Balkhash with full armor and she was dressed in clothing from long ago Japan. Maec was stunned and she was all business.

"Nia? When was her exact death?" She demanded.

"Why?" He asked shocked.

"Because my sire loves her and she mothered my sister Takara. Now you can be an idiot and be his enemy or give me the information and live in peace." Asuna stated flatly.

"Isha!" Maec growled.

"The past is over in that regards. I am your past now and not Nia. She gave you two sons which need to be here but she served her purpose for you. You love me or am I mistaken?" She said with purpose.

"In Hueco Mundo it was almost three thousand years ago." He choked.

"In your mind picture it clearly." She commanded.

"You suffered greatly. I would think you would take more time." He said coldly.

"I have no more time Maec. It was my loss. I am not simpering and falling to pieces. You, Gwydion, and Naraku avenged me very well. I have a mission and I will do it even if it kills me." She said plucking the image from his mind.

"What of our past life and this life my queen?" The Shouten king asked.

"What life Maec? I can have no life until I can try to straighten something out! I am a danger to you and everyone I know. I want a life! When I defeated Magatushi and had Emi; I had a couple decades of peace. I was so happy. Never had I been so happy and I want that! I want a chance to be happy and not find fleeting moments amongst war. I want to love you and those who have my heart with all my heart!" She screamed.

Maec nodded and she was in his arms and stared at his face. He was emotional and his eyes silver.

"I came upon you so young and I know that I was meant to be with you in some way. I am meant to give you more children and build our own empire amongst the nine planes but I cannot do that whilst they live. They destroyed us in some bygone past life and I will not have it again. If I do permanently then it shall not be in vain. My family will rule and we will rule in peace and make it a haven not one for death." She said impassioned.

"I want that too. I just want to feel love and love my family." He said holding her tightly.

"Let the tragedy of Nia go. She was only yours for a short time and Sanra destroyed her." Asuna said holding onto him.

"Arawn? You need not go! You have Arawn!" He said suddenly.

Her eyes widened and she realized he was right. Chrestian's death was affecting her too and she was not sure as to why. She had cared about his future but it was nagging her. He had left to route Ayille and he had done a good job but he knew he was in constant danger. She was trying in vain to gather her emotions and the void of Gwydion's daughters was making her crazy.

Efnisien was in the caverns of Hakurei-zan and his leg swung to and fro. Asuna stared up and she smiled a little. He immediately phased down and pulled her into his arms.

"He told me to stay here and guard him. How odd is that? I should have loved to have caused him pain." He said softly.

"I know. Is he awake? I need him to pull someone else back and I need you to be their guide." Asuna said meeting his eyes.

"He is not awake but I can do so. Tell me who and I will guide the soul. It is what I do." Efnisien smiled.

"How often did he do this?" She asked.

"Occasionally but the death toll has been horrendous since we were killed or shut away. There has been massacre after massacre but bringing someone back is not to be taken lightly. It should not be done on a whim but Arawn knows this. So you let us worry on this person and you go back to claim this frère that is tearing you up." He whispered in her ear.

"What do you suggest?" Asuna asked trembling.

"I suggest going back to face Ayille then. Go back and face her when she turns him. Before he would wake up into a Ramanga then you take him." Efnisien said annunciating.

"Is there a time where a frère is vulnerable?" She asked stunned.

"Oh yes. When drained of blood whoever gets there first." He said kissing her nose.

"Which side did you wake up on?" She teased.

"Yours today. There. Go now before he wakes up and gets pissed off. Norway is wild place." He cautioned.

Asuna nodded as he lifted his hand and a portal appeared. She had on armor and such as she walked through. It was cold and it was wild here she noticed. She also noticed how similar it was to Hokkaido and she smiled in memories of her snow monkey prince. She was glad that she had shoved her fascination with the saru aside and Hiro was a complication she had avoided. Now she surveyed the land and she heard a dialect of an old Germanic language. She was surprised to realize that she knew it. She coked a brow and knew damn well that it came from her previous existence. She heard ningen males being men and she smirked when she realized they were taking cold baths. They were saying crude things and she moved with stealth to spy. Chrestian was there and by the Kamis he was naked. She had to hold her breath as his body was lean and pale as etched muscles flexed. His blonde hair was past his shoulders and he had a ghost of a beard. He was chuckling with his fellow mortals and her foot broke a branch.

"Who is there?" Another warrior yelled.

"Probably a woman in need of warmth." The third one jibed.

"Shush!" Chrestian snapped as he strained to listen.

He heard nothing else but he felt a presence and it unsettled him. He was a warrior and used to ambushes. Asuna felt another aura too and she knew these woods were filled with blood drinkers. What she did not expect was to be attacked by a white ookami. She was thrown into water and she yelped as she came up amongst quite naked men and she stared at the ookami youkai and growled too. She actually barked and the beast began growling harder. Its genitalia marked it as male and she was probably in his hunting grounds.

"Thank you heavens!" One man said staring at the sky.

Asuna realized the situation and she blushed madly. She stalked with as much dignity as she could muster; silks and hair sopping wet and cold as hell. She growled at the ookami and it snarled in return.

"Woman!" Chrestian yelled covering himself with some fur.

Asuna stiffened and she turned and only stared at his face.

"Were you spying on us?" He asked almost amused.

"No." She replied in the Germanic tongue.

"That wolf looks ready to eat you." He said smiling.

"He is fixing to be a dead wolf if he does not back off!" Asuna snarled at the ookami.

"Felix! Go on. She is no harm." Chrestian called.

She whirled and stared at him in shock.

"You know what he is?" She asked totally shocked.

"Well ja. Why not? He is a daemon. He watches our backs and we watch his." He shrugged.

Asuna suddenly barked at the ookami who in turn turned humanoid. His hair was white and his eyes grey. He looked outraged at her words and she crouched ready for an attack.

"Your mouth is horrid!" Felix said in a heavy accent.

"Well you are a bastard." She retorted.

"You are dog bitch! Why are you this far north, ja?" He demanded.

"She is a daemon too?" Chrestian asked shocked too.

"Ja. Powerful one too. She told me my balls are not big enough." He growled.

"Seen bigger." She retorted.

Felix went to hit her and Chrestian stepped between them. He shook his head no and asked the wolf to go patrol. He nodded and changed back into wolf form and Asuna watched and made a face. All four ningen warriors laughed and she tried to not stare at Chrestian.

"Were you spying?" He asked amused.

"Yes but not for what you may think. I have no interest in humans." She said flatly.

"Well!" Another said huffily.

"Too soft." She retorted.

"Oh really?" The first warrior said snorting.

They were all blonde but it was Chrestian who had her attention. He shook his head amused and shrugged. She left quickly and she masked herself. She went back to his village and she witnessed him and she ached suddenly. This man was innocent of anything except for being a handsome and beautifully built creature. She spied him take his wife and it was perfect. She was recovered from her brutal attack and she had not taken any of her mates. Gwydion had left to seek his own solace and she suspected he was gone for good. She could not blame him and she stared off. She settled high up in a tree and she closed her eyes and saw Chrestian's ass flexing as he moved his hips. She was breathing hard and realized when she woke up that she had an erotic dream over him.

She followed him for days and she carefully avoided the other blood drinkers. They were numerous and they seemed to avoid the humans for the most part but she was picking up on a war that Chrestian's tribe had with another human tribe. Asuna watched him so carefully and his son's name was Hulsgard and his daughter's name was Dadra. His wife's name was Elledair and a pretty brunette. His son had blue eyes of his wife and his daughter looked like him. She had stolen away and realized how much she hated Ayille for stealing all this from him. She sobbed into her arm and she did not know she felt a Ramanga. She looked up to see the Kumori creature and she lashed out. It took flight and swooped down to bite into her. Asuna was in a rage and she recognized Kameron.

"You bastard! Cannot fight me as your humanoid self, you fucking frère?" She asked slashing at him with claws.

"You know of me." Kameron laughed in his evil voice.

"Oh hai I do." Asuna said letting Konkisaiga appear.

Kameron had no clue what she was but she had looked tasty. His clawed hand met her fang and she cut deeply and released a nami. The Ramanga screamed in pain as his hand was blown away. He would heal soon enough but she was in it for end game. Kameron stood his full height as his bat form allowed and used his arm to knock her into a tree. A branch pierced her middle and they both heard shouts.

"You will be dead and soon!" She snarled as he took flight.

"I look forward to you trying!" He laughed.

Blood poured down her front and she gasped a little as she forced herself to walk forward. She was caught by hands and she saw Chrestian. He took in her weapon and armor as she stared at his face.

"I am sorry. I failed you. I failed." She muttered in Japanese.

"What are you saying woman? Who are you?" Chrestian asked pressing some cloth to her wound.

"Asuna. I am Asuna and you are Chrestian." She whispered.

"Ja." He nodded.

She could not think and the look in his eyes when he had asked her to finish him off was making her want to die. Asuna also knew she did not want to turn him into her frère. She remembered Ryo and she wanted him to come to her on his own. She kissed him and he was stunned immobile. She did not allow herself to be daunted and she sought his tongue and he moaned softly as her slick organ stroked and tangled against his. He made a deeply masculine sound as the daemoness explored him slowly. His mind came back into reality as he suddenly jerked back.

"I tease Asuna but I am married. I know daemons are different but I am only mortal. Please remember too soft." He tried to create brevity.

She suddenly had him flat on the cold ground and she stared intensely at his eyes. He was shocked to see them green and he stared at a succubus. He was suddenly terrified and she held him down with will alone.

"Please. I know of your kind. Please, I do not wish to die." He said with a strong voice.

"I am not here to hurt you." Asuna said staring down at him.

"Then what?" Chrestian asked worried.

She slid her claw down his tunic and his flat chest and stomach became revealed. Asuna kissed his mouth softly and he gasped as she slid her tongue slowly down his cleft chin to his neck. She did not bite him at all and his green eyes were wide with terror and quickly filled with lust. She began a soft growl that reached his ears and she sucked a dusky mauve flat nub into her mouth.

"Aaagggh!" He cried out as she sucked harshly.

Asuna felt his searingly hot skin and she palmed his other pectoral and began to tweak his nipple. He was clenching his teeth against the pleasure and he knew they killed this way. He thought they just bit their victims; threw them into bliss and drained them dry but this one was making him groan and scream out with her sharp nips and use of tongue. She sat back and she pulled his dark boots off and then loosened his tan wool trousers.

"Please I beg you. I know you must be thirsting but please, I have no wish to die. I have a wife and two small children. I serve my people. I would die in battle but not like this. Please this is not a warrior's death." He said gritting his teeth.

"I told you that I am not going to harm you." She whispered in a husky voice.

Chrestian watched her lick her lips and she wrapped her hand around his impressive length. She exposed his head and he was able to arch a little as she began to swirl her tongue around his cockhead. He groaned out obscenities as she licked up his shaft and he gasped when the tip of her tongue invaded his slit. Asuna found his taste delicious and she snarled around his cock. Chrestian was in a panic but he swallowed back a moan as she continued to rapidly suck and lick at his now weeping crown.

"Oh Valhalla. Oh Gods." Chrestian cried out.

"Kami Chrestian." Asuna gasped as she then slid him down her throat.

Chrestian's eyes widened and he gasped. The pressure in his groin and everywhere reached explosive proportions and he felt her swallow.

"Gods if this is death. Oh ja! Ja!" He screamed out loudly as the climax rocked him to his core.

His lower half was pushed up into the source of his pleasure and she was moaning as she slowly came off of his shaft. Chrestian was in a daze as he realized he was still alive. Asuna was staring at him and he stared at her.

"Go." She said turning away from him.

"You did not bite me." He said stupidly.

"Yes. Please go. Your wife will wonder at your absence." She said wiping her mouth.

"Why did you spare me?" Chrestian asked as a blush reached his cheeks.

"Because I am no monster and I am like you; a warrior. I have seen you take your wife. Delicious." She said rising.

"You watch me in private moments?" He asked shocked and mortified.

"I am not mortal. You said so yourself." She said walking away.

Asuna was up and away and he was still debauched and given oral pleasure by a daemon. Very few people survived such encounters and he was thankful to be alive. Chrestian stared up at the heavens and thanked Odin.

Chrestian became used to the succubus who followed him. She only touched him a couple of times and he was shaken powerfully by those moments. One day he came into the forest on his horse and he found her in a tree up high and she was sleeping. She looked sweet at times but he had seen her true form of a large silver dog. She had stared at him knowingly and he was terrified and in adoration at the same moment. He never told Elledair that he was wanted by a daemon. She would have freaked out. Asuna knew he was there and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked down and she had not had a physical encounter in over a month according to her timeline. She was craving it badly and she craved him. Asuna jumped down and landed gracefully. She stared at him and he was only watching her. Chrestian took that moment to slide off of his horse.

"Why do you haunt me?" He asked.

"I have to." Asuna replied.

"I do not understand." Chrestian stated shaking his head.

"I hunger Viking. I need to go." She said walking past him.

"Hunger for what? Certainly not blood." He said and then looked down.

"I hunger to feel your body against mine as you impale me over and over. I hunger to run my hands down your back and squeeze this flesh. Now I must go." She said flatly.

"So it is true? You succubus crave the very act?" He asked.

"Hai." She said in Japanese.

"I should let you pass." Chrestian stated not moving.

His face neared hers and his little bit of blonde beard brushed her cheek. She stared ahead and he was studying her face.

"I am an intelligent man. I know something is remiss and for some reason you feel beholden to something concerning me. What is wrong?" He asked in a heavy voice.

"Chrestian do not. You do not deserve anything bad to happen. Go home to your beautiful wife and family." Asuna suddenly wept.

"I am trying to understand. You have touched me but not to hurt me." He said nuzzling her ear.

Her breath caught and she shut her eyes. She lifted his hand and laced her fingers in his. The Viking was shocked to realize that the daemoness was hot to touch and just as soft as his wife.

"You are truly beautiful. Like Freyja." He said brushing his nose against her pointed ear.

"Go away!" She shouted out and shoved him off.

Chrestian was confused and his eyes betrayed his thoughts. Her eyes were a swirling mix of green and blue. Her body was unmoving and she did move as she pressed her body and forehead to his.

"Everything wrong and sin has been committed and I cannot stop it. I am a wretch and hate fills my veins. She had me raped and I lost again to her." Asuna whispered brokenly.

"Who did this evil thing?" Chrestian asked.

"My enemy. I only watch to protect you and those around you. I should not touch you as I am nothing but taint for your mortal soul. I am sorry. I should not have even kissed you. I saw you touch your wife and I should not have. I know what a good man you are." She said hurriedly.

"I am more confused." He admitted breathing harder.

"I am not helping." She said touching her lips to his.

Chrestian only breathed against those lips and the insanity he felt overcome him was deep. He strained but it took his all.

"Why have you spared me?" Chrestian whispered.

"Because I try to have morals." The woman answered.

Chrestian could not understand why his were suddenly gone the way of the winds but he was the one who kissed her. His tongue mated the empusae's and it was his hands that threaded in her hair as his lips kissed and nibbled softly. He continued the slow and mind numbing caress that made her literally weak in the knees. Asuna was held up by him and Chrestian pulled back.

"Cold. I know you do not feel it like I do but a fire would be good. Come please." He said stepping back and she looked stupid.

"Hai." She whispered.

Chrestian's mind was whirling in a wild mess of feeling and desire. There were sheltered caves nearby and he intended to start a roaring blaze to thaw his head and maybe provide clarity. He pulled her up on his horse behind him and he nudged the beast with his heels. His great grey stallion took off and he guided them towards the shelter of the caverns. Soon enough they reached the place and he pulled his horse into the shelter of the rock and darkness and he set about making a roaring fire. Asuna watched the mundane thing with fascination and soon the large cavern was filled with warmth and radiance of a blaze. He sat on the other side and he unlaced his boots.

"What are your thoughts?" He asked.

"Not many." Asuna replied.

"I am awash in so many different thoughts myself. I ought not to be doing this, ja? You have touched me and have asked for nothing. You have not taken anything from me." He stated watching her face.

"I am no pious creature Chrestian." She said lifting her chin.

"So why watch over me? I am a warrior." He said lifting his own chin.

"Not against monsters that I know. Not against the cruelty I have seen. No, you have no idea what is truly out there." She said looking down.

Chrestian crawled over to her and she was startled for him to be in her space again.

"Then why me?" He demanded.

"Stop." Asuna said growling.

"Will you hurt me now?" Chrestian asked.

"No." She nodded.

"What does the empusae bite feel like?" He asked suddenly.

"It can be pure euphoria. Most employ euphoria simply because it is easier. We can cause pain in our bite but not typically." She said watching his eyes.

"No way to know." He said staring up.

"Go to your side of the fire." Asuna commanded.

He sighed and he moved back. She concentrated on his face and her eyes slowly bled green. His brows knitted together and he felt the blood rush to his groin. He slowly sucked in a deep breath as she saw a bead of sweat come down his cheek to his chin.

"Feel it?" She asked.

"Ja." He nodded slowly.

His breath suspended as his backside twitched and his face held panic.

"Trust me." She whispered.

He nodded and then his head fell back as the illusion affected his mind. The moan startled her but also sent a massive jolt of desire to her own groin. Chrestian felt the walls of his passage quiver and he twitched. The pressure increased and he groaned as the pleasure slowly began to spread. He was leaning back on his arms and his legs fell open. He was still fully clothed save his boots and he shifted his hips. His gasp broke the tense silence as something perfect occurred and he moaned out as it happened again.

"Ja? Please! Do it again. Please." He whimpered.

His face was contorting and she was shocked how beautiful he was. She made a motion with her fingers and he suddenly arched and almost fell as the pleasure spiked to epic proportions. The young Viking warrior was seeing stars behind his eyelids and he panted out as the pressure and prodding became like thrusts. Suddenly it was way too hot and his clothes felt like a prison. He moaned out more and more as she caused the feelings inside of him.

"Too hot. I need clothes gone. Too hot!" He cried out.

Asuna kept up the mental barrage and she moved to only help him out of belt, tunic, and leggings. His blonde hair fell free about his shoulders and she forced herself to move over to the other side of the fire. He was naked now and it made her drool badly. No muscle he had was overly defined. They were etched and fluid perfection that was more defined when he would move. He lay back fully and he stared at her with fevered eyes. Asuna was held captive by his pale green and he wrapped his elegant but battle worn hand around his length. She watched him lazily stroke to get him lubricated and his fist was tight as he began to pump his male flesh in time to the throb and thrust against his insides. His broken German and his moans made her squirm badly and she felt a stab of lust in her core. She felt a fluid gush some as her body became so wound up.

"Say my name." Asuna begged.

"Asuna. Ja! Asuna! You need me too? I need you. My body screams for yours." He said in such a husky tone.

"No. Harder Chrestian. Imagine my riding your body as you ride your stallion. Harder. Come hard for me my sweet. Harder. Hai! Scream my name as you spill your seed. Coat your belly." She said not knowing what the hell came over her.

Her words drove him over the edge and a sharp prod of his prostate had him coming so intensely that he was certain he had lost his life. This was heaven and she was a goddess. His thick white ropes of seed shot from his shaft as he did shout her name. His hand and belly were sullied but soon she hovered and began to greedily take the evidence away. Chrestian breathed hard as one hand rested on her silver head. She was growling and moaning as she licked up his belly and hand.

"I am sorry." She whispered laying her head on his stomach.

"Sorry for what? You never touched me." Chrestian said staring at the rocks over head.

"Okay." Asuna mumbled.

"Okay." He said sleepily.

They both fell asleep that way and it was tender and beautiful. The fire roared beside them as they both slept deeply after the utterly erotic display of empusae power.

Chrestian woke up to it cold and the fire had died down. She was still lying across him and the previous night had been utterly mind consuming and blowing. She had also not sought anything from him. He blushed at the idea of her tasting and liking his release. That was not common amongst many human women he knew but he felt guilt at not being home.

"I should let you up I think." Asuna mumbled.

"I enjoy your feel. Please stay." Chrestian murmured.

"I should go so that you can go home." She said forcing herself up.

Chrestian's mind was flying and he pulled her up and their eyes locked. He kissed her again and it was intoxicatingly good. It was like good ale after a long battle and he was soon too lost in his own want. He ripped her hanfu and her eyes flew open. She had intended to stop and he was getting more passionate as he rolled them. Panic crept inside of her but the pale man moved down her torso. His faint beard and lips tickled her skin and she moaned. His tongue invaded belly button and he only knew he wanted to bury his tongue inside of her. She could not breathe and she was trembling.

"Chrestian stop! No please stop." Asuna said in a panicked voice.

"Huh?" The young Viking asked in disbelief.

"No. I have no wish to defile your marriage. Stop." She said frowning.

"I want this. Please!" He cried.

"Chrestian, I am no monster. You feel a spell of my natural powers. You have no love of me and you do not know me. I am not what you need." She said harder.

"So it is okay for you to have my body?" He demanded.

"I have not had your body." Asuna said looking away.

"Semantics." He said stubbornly.

"It has brought me pleasure to bring so to you. I feed of your energies if you wish to know the truth so I get something from it." She said blushing.

"I want to make love to you. I want to feel you. I want to see you scream my name." He said breathing harder.

Chrestian was still naked and he saw her silver down covering her shrouded parts. His hands laced in hers and he stared at her eyes. He was not a begging sort nor was he fool. Right now he was both and his mouth covered hers as he kissed her passionately to try and quell his massive stupidity. Asuna could have fought him but his mouth was so good. She devoured his offerings and her body ached terribly. She had been aching terribly for days. She had taken up relieving her own needs and now presented with her desire; she was attempting to push him away. Asuna felt his cock against her belly and he jerked his mouth back.

"Let me touch you. I want this. I want you so much." He said against rationality.

She could say nothing because the next thing she knew, his face was buried in her womanhood and she cried out softly. Chrestian was hungry for carnality of beautiful proportions and so very soon, he had her moaning non-stop as he thrust tongue, nibbled her clit and touched her thoroughly with gentle touches of his fingertips on the insides of her thighs. He was obliterating her last encounter from her mind and her claws were raking the cavern floor and through her hair.

"Chrestian!" She whined out in a long series of syllables.

The young mortal lifted his head and caught her eyes. Her legs shook a little around his head as moved swiftly to claim her lips as he slipped into her torturous heat. His cry rocked them both and she lifted her hips to meet his rotations. He was pressed against her as he ravished her lips and chin as he softly kissed and whispered words of beauty.

"Certain you are Freyja. I am certain you are my goddess. I am yours. I give myself to you." He rasped.

Tears stung her eyes and she could not tell if he was naturally this stupid romantic or just influenced by her succubus yoki. He hit her deeply and she screamed out in blessedly beautiful agony. He watched her loose her mind as he had found her spot to heaven. Her tight, hot core was making him loose his own mind to blissful euphoria too and he began to shove harder against her treasure. She shook her head violently as it built up way fast and she accidently raked her claws into him. He moaned in pain but it was getting him to his end to see her loose hers. Chrestian kept up the insane pace and her eyes opened as she screamed. Chrestian could not think anything as her body spasmed. He too released a cry that echoed in the cavern as they shook violently together. She slammed her own arm into her mouth and bit viciously as her orgasm ripped through her. She choked on her own blood but it had been so fucking perfect. The young man pulled back and fell to his ripped up back. Neither could say anything as the coupling had left them both numb and without thought processes. Asuna's sobs started not long after.

It became obvious that her Norseman was hers. He still did his duties amongst his village and his family but he had begun to request scouting missions and he would come upon her and their passionate love making left them both weak. What horrified Asuna worse was when her belly began to grow and Chrestian noticed too. He had stared at it with love and passion. He did not say it; she felt it from him. The summer months came upon Scandinavia and her stomach was full. They were near a river in the mountains and his lips were pressed to her belly. He whispered softly in German and her hand went through his blonde hair.

"What is it we have?" He asked softly.

"We have a girl." Asuna whispered.

"A girl. I am happy." Chrestian whispered closing his eyes.

The Norse people were fiercely proud and honorable. She understood them and they had stolen months. She had not felt any Ramanga but the war season was upon the lands and she felt tense. Her Viking love had shaved his beard and she had made a face at him. He had chuckled and they spoke softly and of many, many things. They spoke of war and such but never did she raise a blade to him nor did she bare her fangs to him. She had told him of her being raised as an heiress and what it was like to live for centuries. She told him of loosing those she loved and mistakes she made. Chrestian listened and would speak with quiet intelligence that made her cry more.

This life was perfect and she was left to deal with much in her mind. How in the Kamis she was not found she had no clue and it could have been Efnisien but she looked at this time as healing. The thing of being in the past was that her future was still there and she could be back the same day she left. Chrestian had fallen madly in love with her and he did not think it would have been possible for someone like him. He was from a noble family. He had married well and had two children. This child was a love child and as much as he loved is legitimate children; he longed for this baby. He desired to see her and he wanted to see her born. He never spoke the words of love but he was certain she felt the same. She stayed and she was bearing his child. He could not imagine not having his Asuna in his life and it was with those thoughts that he went back to his village. The night started out like any other night and he did his duties as father, clansman, and husband. His wife served him his meal and he spoke to his children. The battle horns were sounded not long after lanterns had been snuffed.

The wind was soft and his village was being swarmed by another tribe of Norse. He had grabbed his helmet and his long sword. All around him there was carnage and blood. He watched men he had grown up with smashed in by hammers and axes. Chrestian moved with determination as he struck the other men in bellies and necks with his sword. A scream ripped the night air as a battle axe was smoothly put in his back. The tall Viking fell to his knees and blood erupted from his mouth.

Asuna could not move fast enough. She ported in and she slashed at the mortals with hatred. She used her telekinesis and threw two against the other impaling them on their own weapons. Her sobs would not stop as she saw Chrestian lie in the blood smattered grass. What she had not expected either were several Ramanga. They had begun to feast on the dead and the flesh and Asuna suddenly vomited at the sight. She saw Ayille kneel near Chrestian who was barely alive and she was whispering. Ayille ported out with her beautiful lover and she lost her head. She changed form that instant and that got the attention of the Ramanga. She was dripping saliva and clawing at the beasts as they tried to bite her. She was losing her mind to her beast and she swiped one Ramanga with so much Dakkasou that it fell and choked up the noxious toxin. Asuna changed form and let her aura flare and she began to unleash nami after nami of green yoki that slammed straight through several Ramanga not giving them any time to change. She stretched her awareness and she ported to Ayille and she screamed in rage. Ayille turned in time to meet the fist of a very pregnant empusae. The female's green eyes were raging and her fangs were bared.

"You cunt! You evil bitch!" Asuna screamed in her beastly voice.

"He was dying. What do you care you foul succubus?" Ayille hissed.

"Do not Ayille! It is me! It is Arianrhod! You will die. I will fucking kill you!" She said tackling the Ramanga queen.

Ayille's eyes opened wide and she took in this empusae who was strangling her. Claws were extended on both women as they rolled. She was trying like hell to fight but Asuna gathered a nami in her hand. Ayille ported out and appeared behind her ready to spear her when Asuna blocked her with a wind dagger. The Ramanga queen was in shock at seeing the former ekimmu queen reborn and she had not finished the transformation of the beautiful man. He had been given enough blood to become a mindless husk of a Ramanga but not a frère. Asuna in turn released a powerful blast of electrically charged wind that smashed into Ayille and she shook in electrocution. Smoke rose from her body as she shook violently on the ground. Asuna knelt near Chrestian and she sobbed out. She cut her own arm and bled into his mouth. His eyes opened and he slowly began to snarl and growl at her wrist as he sucked the blood in. She had no idea if it worked but he fell back and he was barely conscious.

"Freyja?" He choked out in pain as the two bloods warred in his body.

"Chrestian?" She whimpered.

"Go from here. Take my family. Take them away. Take them to Gaul. Promise me." Chrestian begged grabbing her hands.

"I promise." She sobbed.

"Our baby. Wanted to see our baby. Freyja. Name Freyja." He said as his head slowly turned to the left.

She screamed over his body and hit his chest. Ayille was barely awake herself and she had not heard the soft words but she was a goner if she did stay. Ayille changed form and Asuna was horrified to see it was of a giant cobra. She slithered around Chrestian's body and ported out faster then she could react. The ground exploded where they had been but she had to move. She had to think. Asuna had sworn to Chrestian to take his wife and children to Gaul. She could do that for him and change history but he knew Gaul. She decided that Chrestian's family would become wards of the Western lands. Asuna went into the decimated village and found the woman and two small children. She ported with them and left behind the peace and tranquility she had found in one small Scandinavian town.

Asuna had been able to go to the circles and Efnisien was shocked to see her stomach. He cocked his head to the side and watched her.

"Terre de Brume is closed off in this era but you all can move back and forth." She thought aloud.

"Yes quite. How did that happen? I send you back for one day?" He chuckled.

"I lost him anyway. I found him and I realized what an idiot I am again. I do have one thing that bitch never could.' Asuna said as fresh tears fell down her face.

"I take it you have his child in your womb?" The chaos ekimmu asked.

"Hai. I also took his mortal family to Japan. They will grow old and die but they will have lived a normal life. I have them within inu lands with assurances of continued support for them. I also left them with a huge amount of gold." Asuna stated laying her head against Efnisien's shoulder.

"I think perhaps have the baby in this era. Gwydion would lose head." He pointed out softly.

"Good idea. I am so tired but to have known such simple joy. Kami I fell for him like an idiot. I tried not to." She said crying into his tunic shirt.

"We are immortal and eternal creatures Arianrhod. To love and to lose is life but if he is here then it was worth it. You have something precious and your child will have you and him. She will tame me." He chuckled.

"Chaos?" She said looking up.

"Yes. Have your baby. Did her father name her?" Efnisien said running his hand down her back.

"Freyja. He named her after the head goddess." She smiled sadly.

"He named her after you. Freyja was one of your names. How very ironic. Let us find shelter in these bitter lands." He said wrapping arms around her.

Tears fell down her face and she let the peace of having stopped Ayille's decimation of his mortal family a comfort and she had gained a precious boon. Chrestian's own regrets had been put to rest and she had a piece of him at his best. She felt the sadness pulling her but she wrapped her arms around her belly and became determined to face down her woes, for Chrestian and all the others.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Dealing with the aftermath of loss. Asuna finds and deals with history as Snow dragons and wyvern come face to face. A new life is brought forth as she searches for her loss. Gwydion deals with his guilt and his loss as he flips backwards to find his heart. The ice prince makes a deal with a former foe in order to deal a blow to their enemies. Another violator meets a violent end as she stands before her abusers. Asuna personally deals Ayille a terrible and painful blow. *small scene of yaoi* *some bloody and messy scenes* if either bother you, please do not read. Thank you again for reading and please let me know what you think!

Behold the Blood Baths

She had turned to one she knew in another time frame and Arman of the Sky Dragons was in awe. Efnisien had snorted at the serpent's falling over himself and he watched over her for the time being. He could tell that even though she was attempting strength that this issue with the frère had beaten her down more than the brutal use of her body. The loss of Gwydion's daughters had destroyed her too. He sighed and she was the ever present mother deity. She now slept with her arm around her belly and he knew this mortal must have been something for both Ayille and Arianrhod to both have fallen over. It was the Apollo drama all over again. He was humming an old tune and he stiffened when he felt his twin. Efnisien rolled his eyes and he phased out the bottom of the mountain sanctuary.

"Why are you in this heavens' forsaken place?" Nisien demanded.

"Why did you work with Sucellus?" Efnisien asked archly.

"I had thought perhaps to contain Arianrhod. She is wild as ever." He blushed.

"Uh huh. Yes well my brother you just really pissed her off. Hear what Gwydion, Math, and Arawn all did?" His darker nature twin asked smirking.

"What?" He asked gulping.

"Sucellus raped our queen along with two more. They did lots and lots of mean nasty stuff and obliterated him. Truly a wonderful exercise in their powers. Now run along and be the poster boy for how to be a kiss ass." Efnisien told his twin.

"Your rudeness knows no bounds Efnisien! I was only trying to save us!" Nisien growled.

"As you can see I do not need your help. Be thankful you had nothing to do with the violation of Arianrhod." He said walking away.

Nisien was in shock but his twin was obviously supporting Arianrhod in any way possible. The rumors were that Arianrhod had thrown herself into seclusion. He wondered why and his eyebrow arched. He watched the snow drifts and felt at a loss.

She slept heavily on the bed filled with furs and her baby was moving a lot. Asuna's eyes opened when she felt eyes on her. The ruler of the Sky dragons was staring at her and she yelped.

"Sorry. I was quite astounded to meet you." He said looking at her with bright eyes.

"I am sorry to just show up. I know my story is astounding but I truly needed time to regroup and such and your kindness in my era is grand. Thank you." She said bowing her head.

"You are a warrior goddess. I am most honored." He said with a breathless air.

"My babe is extremely active. Could your physician look at me?" Asuna asked.

"Oui." He nodded.

Arman was almost shaking but he was certain this was Arianrhod Hamel. He was certain of it and his head was spinning. He and Esus Mochrie had become enemies when Arman had discovered the bastard had mated her. His anger had been out of control and now Mochrie and he were sworn enemies. It was not over land, monies, but it was over a woman. Esus was alive now and if the bastard found out. Arman had no intentions of letting the bastard know that Arianrhod was alive again. Asuna stood up and she was tired, hungry, and achy. She stared at the Alps as snow softly fell and her heart ached. It ached for Gwydion and Naraku. It ached for Chrestian too. That feeling was becoming more profound as days passed and Asuna stared at her belly. It was hardening and she sighed. She had begun labor and she was having Chrestian's hanyou daughter. She wondered if he would eventually remember and if had remembered when he had sought her out. Arman came back and he could taste the air.

"My lady. You do realize that your water has broken?" He asked.

"I just realized. Thank you." She said wincing.

"Come my lady. Lay down so you may rest. Giving birth is hard work." Arman said smiling.

"Hai." She nodded and she was led to lay back.

Her brain was full and she let herself rest so she could deal with the birth.

/

"Majesty! I come the north my king and I am shocked to say of Ramanga attacks in the Viking lands." A wyvern stated.

"Really? Bring my sword! We hunt them down today." Esus said rising.

He looked around for Drostan and the boy was running around again. He sighed and he went forth to find the Ramanga scum. Esus hunted them out of revenge and principle. They had taken his very reason for living except for Drostan. He had carried on for his son but said son was a wild boy. He was also too permissive but he could not help it when his son stared back with _her_ eyes. Yes, that alone undid him often. His enemy Arman was ensconced in the Alps and how the gods gave dragons domain over the element of ice he had no clue but it was a bastardly thing they had done to their own kind. His blood boiled at the idea of the Ramanga bitch running around still. His wyvern had caused the death of many Ramanga but the landscape had changed drastically with the ekimmu locked away. The lower daemons were gaining strength and the powers were changing. It was an odd time to be alive but he lived on. He would be going into Arman's territory but he had sworn that he would avenge her. He swore it to her shrine every day. He alone had been left of her mates and lovers to bury her ashes. He had been the one to build a shrine to his beloved and her earthly remains were still there. Esus decided to go and pay respects to his departed wife and he shifted to her shrine. He knelt in front of it and bowed his head.

"My beloved. I am leaving for several days to go and kill more of the evil that took you away from us. I shall only be gone for a few days at most. I shall be most sorry to be gone but it is for good reason. I love you my darling and I miss you every day." He whispered.

Esus stood and his wings were close to his body and his black hair fell around his face. His blue eyes were darker then his beloved's had been and seeing her again alive was killing him. The hate she had for her own child made him weak in stomach. His former wife had no true recognition for him and he preferred to remember when they had felt love. He preferred to remember as they had consummated the relationship as he felled her to her back and she had screamed out in ecstasy for him. He preferred to remember how her body shook violently when he had entered her. Her eyes had widened and he had chuckled. She had taken reptilian men before but none quite like the wyvern. He had lost his smile when she had slammed her hips up and screamed out how he felt. It made him weak in the knees to this day. His wife had been one nasty, foul mouthed woman in the midst of mind blowing passion. He had loved her lewd mouth. She knew he loved it when she spoke her need and her heart. Esus shoved away the pain and he fingered the hilt of his sword and swore revenge on her killers.

Her cries were many as she was bathed in sweat and pains ripped through her lower half. It was a good old fashioned birth and she was feeling every single pain. She wished to the Kami that she had returned to the future era but she refused to hurt Gwydion in case he did stick around. Asuna barely sat up and she was scrunching her face as the birthing pains struck her and she was panting out as the sky dragon healer told her to push. She fell back exhausted as she tried to rest.

"I know my lady. I know you are tired but you are close. Push for your babe. Push hard." The dragon said softly.

"Hai." Asuna nodded with more determination.

Tears fell from her green eyes as she screamed out as her baby's head ripped her perineum. Blood gushed from the wound but the healer did not seem concerned. A runner ran into the birthing room at that instant and Arman's light brown eyes narrowed as his soldier told him that wyvern and Esus Mochrie were close. Rage stole through him and he yelped out in serpant's tongue that she was to be guarded. The healer heard the order and he wondered who the hell this woman was to warrant such secrecy. She was screaming as she pushed the head of her child out and the healer could taste human in the child which he found odd but he said nothing but commands for her to bear down. Asuna was beyond exhausted as the birth had been hard and painful. Efnisien had left to have a look around he said. Asuna figured he was making certain she was not found by any ekimmu. She had found out that his aura had a dampening effect on hers. It was awesome really and she felt freer for having him around. Chrestian's fate ripped through her heart as she pushed really hard and she heard a scream rip the air. The blonde girl child let out a shrill sound as she cried and sucked in lungs full of air. Asuna burst into tears as the blue eyed infant was brought to her. Her only mark was her moon and she was a healthy sized infant. She had human ears but tiny little clawed hands. Asuna nuzzled her head and she wept as her love child slowly calmed.

"Freyja. You are precious my girl. So precious." She whispered in Japanese.

"That is her name my lady?" The healer said as he delivered her placenta.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Quite lovely. She is a powerful halfling." The dragon smiled.

"Hai. She is precious." Asuna agreed.

Arman came in and he saw the girl child and he heard her name. His white brow went up and he stared at the obviously half human female.

"My lady, may I ask her father?" Arman asked in his thick French accent.

"His name was Chrestian. He was killed in the Ramanga attack. He was quite the mortal." She said holding her babe to her.

"I do not wish to alarm you but I prefer to move you to another of my lodges. It is safer as my enemies are encroaching." The sky dragon king stated.

"We will be moved. Who is your enemy?" She asked exposing her breast so her child could feed.

"The Celtic wyvern. I hate the Mochrie with unbridled passion." Arman answered honestly.

"Esus or Drostan?" Asuna asked in a shaky voice.

"Esus. Bastard!" He said spitting on the ground.

"May I ask why you hate him?" She asked in a slightly altered voice.

"Long time hatreds my lady. European reptiles have no love of the other. His kind used to eat other reptiles as well as humans. They are disgusting creatures not worthy of your notice." He said arrogantly.

"Does it have anything to do with the fall of the Celtic ekimmu?" Her eyes said taking in his every movement.

"I do not think about such wretched times. I must prepare and you two must go, oui?" He demanded.

"Hai Arman. We will go." She nodded.

Arman watched her feed the halfling child and his heart twisted. He bowed low and he turned on his heel to leave. His white hair trailed after him and she could feel a history here she did not know. She also knew Esus was walking into an ambush. She mentally called on Efnisien and he appeared very quickly.

"Take Freyja. I have to stop a massacre." She whispered.

"Stop what?" Efnisien asked curiously.

"Esus Mochrie is coming this way. Arman and he are enemies. I have no idea why but I know Esus is killed by Arman. I know Arianrhod gave Esus a son." She said quickly.

"Oh that drama. Well Arman was a lover you silly woman. He is quite handsome and you loved your reptilian men; had a penchant for them. I do not blame you though. So you wish to stop an old hatred? Arman could not handle that you chose to bed a wyvern and you gave Esus a son. He was furious." The chaos inducing ekimmu chuckled.

"Take her and let me go you idiot!" She growled.

"Beat me when you get back? Promise?" He teased.

Asuna rolled her eyes and she only had on a fur robe. She growled as she ported and she was searching for Esus's aura. He was really close and she ported so fast that she appeared in front of a small group of wyvern in golds, reds, browns, and the only black wyvern was Esus. His jaw dropped and he stared at her in profound shock. The other wyvern had no clue what to do and the Mochrie stood there unable to speak for a moment.

"He knows you are here. Go!" She commanded.

"Arianrhod?" He whispered in a trembling tone.

"Asuna. We have met in this life Esus. I said go! Now! Damn you." She snarled.

"Arman knows I am here? Well then, let him come!" Esus snarled.

"No! No Kami damn you! No! Go!" She said storming closer.

"You feel guilt? Is that what this is? Well feel no guilt for hating our son." He sneered.

"I do not hate him anymore. He and I have come to a truce. He is mated and married to my cousin in this life and they have a son. So you go and shove it up your ass lizard. He heard me screaming at your fucking tomb so leave now!" Asuna said getting furious.

"My tomb? So that is it. So the snow bastard does me in? Oh well. I have not truly lived in a long while. At least I will die in battle!" He sneered.

"Do not be an idiot Mochrie. Like father like son they always say!" She screamed.

"Take it back!" Esus said getting furious.

"Hell no! You! Take your king and go or I will heat your nads over a fire." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Do not tell my soldiers what to do!" He said getting in her face.

"Then leave. I cannot do this. I cannot have you perish right now. Not now!" Her face quivered.

"Please. I would think it would be a relief to you. At least then you would not have to…" He started to snarl.

The wyvern soldiers were stunned but their king was silenced by the female as she consumed his lips. Esus made a strange noise and he tried not to respond but he suddenly crushed her in his arms. Esus was simply losing his mind and his will as she mated his tongue. She jerked her mouth back and stared at his face.

"Promise me you will go now. Please. I beg you Esus." She said hoarsely.

"You have memories?" He asked tightly.

"Some. A few but I need you to go. Please!" Asuna said harshly.

"Fall back. I will be in my citadel. If you do not come then I will come after you." He said flatly.

Asuna nodded and slowly the wyvern shifted out. She took in deep breaths and she shut her eyes. It was overwhelming to her to feel such things for beings she had hated. She also needed to time to be with Freyja and her failure to stop Chrestian's change into a Ramanga was tearing her up. She ported back to the lodge and she fell to her knees. She sobbed out and she felt hollow. Asuna felt the weight of failure on her shoulders and she could not stand the idea of being the cause of another life lost.

Asuna had hidden Freyja with Efnisien away in Ireland. She was now in England and she was near the citadel she had been to a few times. She was haunted by memories of the encounter outside of Stonehenge and she walked with purpose. The wyvern let her pass and her silver hair was piled high on her head. She wore a heavy hanfu of gold damask and pale yellow silk. She had a gold circlet on her forehead and she was admitted into his throne room. Esus had been eating and drinking his wine when she walked in. His mouth nearly dropped open and she stared at his face.

"You said come and I have come. Now why should I have to beg you Esus?" She said in a low voice.

"Oh Gods." He said struck dumb.

The Mochrie stood up and he slowly descended the steps down from his seat. Their eyes met and he was getting choked on memories.

"I am speechless." Esus admitted.

"A rare state indeed, I am sure." Asuna actually teased.

His eyes widened and a smile curved his lips. Esus took her hands and kissed them. She only watched him and he shifted them out. Esus was overcome and his kiss seared her. It made her weak and he laid her back on his bed. His heart was hammering so hard and his body was overwrought suddenly.

"Why do you tease me so? Why are you here at all? Why are you in this era?" He asked emotionally.

"Tried to stop Ramanga." She mumbled.

"Evil bastards. This is not right. You hate our child. You hate me." He said looking away.

"I told you that he and I have come to a truce. I stay out of his life and he stays out of mine." She said in a heavy voice.

"You house the soul of his mother! You should love him as much as I do." Esus said in anger.

"Well it is much for me to even not try to kill him! He and Akemi seem quite happy. I am happy that they are happy. My question is why be stupid?" Asuna demanded.

"Do not start. Arman is an arrogant bastard. He thought to have you for himself. He could not stand the idea you can even like me let alone give me a child. That really stuck in his gullet because I am sure he begged you for a child. You freely gave me Drostan." He said snidely.

"You and he fought over her? Are you an idiot?" She snorted.

"You arrogant bitch! She was worth fighting over." He hissed.

"Well all I can tell is that she got herself in thick and made matters worse. I am left to clean up that life's mess and I suffer for it now! I was perfectly content not to know and now I was raped and brutalized by Sucellus and Cassun. I was made to lose Gwydion's daughters because I was her! So no, I think my former self an imbecile and moron." She said emotionally.

"Sucellus and Cassun raped you?" Esus said thundering in sudden fury.

"Hai why does it matter? Sucellus was already dealt with by Math, Arawn, and Gwydion." She said staring at him.

"They had better have ripped his dick off and shoved it down his throat." The wyvern snarled.

"I was only delivered his head. I melted it with my Dakkasou." She said looking away.

"Have you been touched since?" He asked tensely.

"It does not matter Esus. I did not wish to see harm come to you. That time at the Stones left an impression on me. I only wished to keep you safe." She mumbled.

Esus leaned his body over hers and his lips suddenly began to kiss and nip along her throat. She shut her eyes and his lips felt good. His teeth nipped along her juncture and Asuna cried out softly.

"Who else harmed you? Tell me!" He demanded.

"Her name is Sanra tr'Awnhi. She is my bitter enemy. She is Shouten." Asuna gasped out as he ripped her hanfu wide open.

"Shouten? Filthy beasts. So beautiful. May I?" Esus almost asked pensively.

"Hai." She said in a trance.

His hands cupped her full globes and he made a noise as he bent down and began to leave those nips again. He sucked at her nipples and it made her moan. Esus was struck and he made a noise as he suckled her deeper.

"Oh Kami." She whispered as he lavished her attention.

Esus was lost in her warmth and her scents. His mouth closed over hers and he ravaged her moist heat as he kissed her with repressed passion and utter need. Asuna groaned against his mouth and she grabbed his tunic and suddenly rolled them. She lifted her lips and kissed his throat and she ripped his shirt. He moaned as she used her mouth. His blue eyes were turning navy blue as her fangs dragged his delicate skin of his throat.

"Do whatever you want. I care not. I only wish to feel you in my arms." He cried out.

His words were of a man who loved and she snarled suddenly. Asuna climbed off of him and she settled behind him and Esus felt those lips near the joints in his back and she was kissing and nipping near his wing base. He cried out as she teased the soft and tender area. Her hands kneaded his backside as her mouth and tongue traveled down his spine.

"Oh shit! What are you doing?" He cried softly.

"Shut up lizard." Asuna growled deep in her throat.

He actually thrilled at the insult because his wife's horrid mouth had made him burn and chuckle. Her use of lizard, reptile, and snake were common when she was angry but this female was anything but angry. Her hand worked down his loose fitting bottoms and his black head fell back against her shoulder as she wrapped her hand around his rather large maleness. Esus grit his teeth and moaned as she stroked him hard and fast.

"Oh Gods…feels so amazing. Gods, you know how much I love your touch." He said through his teeth.

"Mine or hers? She was an idiot, remember?" She said in his ear.

"Stop speaking ill, awe fuck!" He snarled out as she yanked harder.

"I was her no doubt. I have flashes. I accept that I lived that life but I wish to be smarter. I wish to not be so gullible. Tell me how to make you come like a faucet!" Asuna commanded in such a husky voice.

"I will not break. Harder! I am wyvern not some pretty little mammal boy." Esus hissed.

She growled more and the stroking grew harder and fast. It made his stomach roll in good ways and his breath stutter as she used her hand to bring him such intense euphoria.

"I want to watch you bow your back under me as I fuck you senseless Mochrie." She said in such a filthy tone.

"Yes! Yes! Please." He begged as her hand alone brought him delicious and spine tingling passion.

"Think I can handle this?" She asked again lewdly.

"Ease yourself onto me. Let me prepare you fully." He said out in bitten off groans.

"Oh?" She said shedding her torn silks.

She had news for him but she was weeping too and Esus watched Asuna ease herself down him. He did bow his body as the woman was wetter then he could remember and she was oh so fucking tight. His hands clawed at his bed as he snarled softly.

"Good enough?" Asuna panted out.

"Oh my Gods. You feel so good. I forgot how good you felt. Take me!" Esus let out something close to a groan-snarl.

She shifted on him and he lost his breath. He felt almost faint as the pace she gave him let loose his sanity alone. Esus wanted to demand when she had given birth but he could not think beyond the physical sensations she was invoking. Sweat was running down his body and he snarled and growled out as she worked his body perfectly. She was in a mood to make him loose his fucking mind and his upper body shot off his bed. His pitch changed as he began a series of long groans as she used all of her powers. She sank her fangs into his neck and Esus let out a soundless scream as they fell together. His eyes were shut and his chest heaved as he tried to breathe a normal pace. Her chest heaved too and he had been ridden wildly by this beautiful creature. He slowly fell back and his face looked serene.

"Enjoy it?" Asuna asked still catching her breath.

"Stupid question." He said opening his eyes.

"You look quite fetching. How do you not crush your wings?" She asked smirking.

"You ask that now?" He laughed.

"I am just curious. How do you not crush them and seriously why do you think you would hurt me." She said still sitting there.

"Oh good Gods. Woman shut up." He said truly amused.

"I admit you are a little different but still male…" Asuna continued.

Esus sat up and attacked her mouth. She gasped in delight and he was in terrible trouble. He was in trouble if this woman would not shut the hell up. She brought out his playful nature and his long pent up happiness. He fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her and she was quiet. She was snoring softly and his heart was beating out of control still. Esus truly felt the joy he had felt with his wife. He fell asleep feeling too much.

Esus woke up and she was sitting up. She looked pained and it was now quite obvious that she was nursing and her breasts were fuller. He stared openly and it had always fascinated him how she had fed Drostan.

"Where is your infant?" He demanded.

"With Efnisien." She said staring off.

"You should have the child and feed it." Esus snapped as he stood.

"She is my daughter." Asuna stated looking down.

"Who fathered her?" He demanded.

"Why does it matter? He is dead." She said refusing to look at him.

"That is why you are here? The Ramanga killed him?" He asked in a pained voice.

"He is dead. He is dead to me and there is nothing that can change it. It is obvious that Fate has had her way." She said refusing to succumb.

"Your child should be with you. Call Efnisien and bring your daughter. You breasts look painful." He said looking up.

Asuna shut her eyes and Efnisien chuckled. Esus rolled his eyes at the chaos inducing ekimmu and he saw a blonde haired infant. She was soft and had blue eyes just like Drostan. On her brow she bore the lunar mark and he was shocked to smell her half human status. Asuna reached for her and she watched Arawn's minion.

"They search for you. Arman is most pissed off. He figured out really quickly who you are." He said palming her cheek.

"Route them?" She asked softly.

"Absolutely! I am having so much fun!" Efnisien grinned.

The ekimmu phased out and Asuna grunted in relief as she began to feed Freyja. Esus tried to not watch but he could not help it. He missed so much and he was full of rage to realize he was crying.

"Esus?" She asked softly.

"Her father was the victim of Ramanga?" He demanded.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"So this child is left fatherless?" Esus asked staring at the small female.

"Hai." She said with a tight chest.

"Marry me. Marry me in this life and give her my name." He said choking.

"Esus stop." She said looking away.

"Is the illicit sex good? I am not good enough for you?" He asked in anger.

"You ask for trouble! You ask for rage against you." She said in a rising temper.

"I ask for what I was denied when that bitch stole you from me! I know who and what you are! Do you think I care for your ways? I knew them then and I am certain you are the same. Marry me and give this child her due!" He snarled softly.

"He may remember her or he may not." Asuna blurted.

"Was he turned?" Esus asked growling.

"Hai." She said beginning to sob.

"He will not remember for some time. I can give her the name Mochrie. I can give her a life." He said flatly.

"She is not even remotely wyvern." She said getting torn up emotionally.

"I care not. She is of you. You were my life. I should have had a longer life with you. This existence would not have been half as painful. Give her to me." He begged.

"I will marry you but as my other name." She said looking away.

"Which is?" He asked.

"Isha. My name is also Isha." She said flatly.

"Fine." Esus stated.

Asuna was in shock at herself but Freyja deserved something more. She was in a tailspin and things had gone wonky as hell.

The young wyvern prince had returned from his adventuring and he had returned to his father remarried and to an adopted sister. What frightened him was the fact that she bore the same crest as his supposed mother. The statue at his mother's shrine bore the same mark. Drostan wanted to know where his mother was and Esus said nothing; Freyja Mochrie was his child and he said nothing beyond it. His son shouted at where the child's mother was and his father had actually snarled at him to shut up. Drostan had never been shouted at by his sire. He was now staring down at the cradle and the baby girl was half human. It made no sense but the longer he stared at her and she stared at him with the same color eyes as him; he fell in love with his sister. He fell in love with her and he knew. He knew she was his true sister and nothing else mattered. How his father had found his mother he had no idea but he was determined to find her too.

"You are an oddity to us but you shall be grand. You will have a little crown and I will have gowns made for you." He whispered to the infant.

Esus walked in on his son whispering to the tiny girl and Freyja was holding his finger in her little hand. The child had bewitched his son and him in the space of a heart beat.

"She has my eyes father. She is from my mother." He said emotionally.

"I cannot answer Drostan so stop asking. Know that she is in fact your sister and know that I will kill anyone who attempts to take her. I have done the same for you." He said flatly.

"Where is my mother?" Drostan demanded.

"Dead." Esus said scooping up the halfling.

"Dead? How so when she is here? Where is my mother?" He asked in rising temper.

"Dead I tell you." He snarled.

Freyja whimpered and Esus hushed her. Asuna was out hunting and he had married her according to his traditions again. He fully expected to receive hell from Gwydion but none had come.

"I resent this father. You lie to me. How can you lie to me?" His eldest asked.

"Because it is complicated." His sire growled.

Drostan stormed out in a temper and he was shocked to see a dog daemon in the hills. Her silver mane and her eyes perused him carefully. The moon on her forehead floored him and he stepped back. What transformed before him was a creature similar to the statue that his father paid homage to and often.

"The girl child is yours?" Drostan asked choking.

"Hai." She said in Japanese.

"You are her." He said meeting his eyes.

"Drostan stop." She tried to call.

"Are you her? How can you live when he tells me you are dead?" He demanded.

"I am reborn." Asuna whispered.

"You were my mother? You have my mother's soul?" he asked trembling.

Asuna nodded and nothing made sense to him. He blinked and he was feeling betrayed and angry. He also felt whole and destroyed at the same time.

"What am I?" He asked in a raw tone.

"You are half ekimmu. You were born of Esus Mochrie and Arianrhod Hamel. I was Arianrhod long ago." She stated.

"Ekimmu? They do not exist anymore." He said startled.

"Your mother was murdered and betrayed by other ekimmu, Ramanga, and some Shouten. Your mother was one of the first blood drinkers and she deigned to be stupid. She attempted to let the younger versions of blood drinkers into her sphere. She paid a terrible price." Asuna admitted.

"Did she want me?" He asked in a pained voice.

"Very much. She died when you were but a tiny boy. Esus attempted to save her but your siblings as well as she were murdered terribly. Her chief ekimmu mate managed to send out the soul and it was reborn many times. Arianrhod's memories are slowly coming back to me. Arianrhod's elevated sire himself sought her destruction." She said in a sad tone.

"Who?" He snarled.

"Taranis." She whispered.

Drostan choked and he shook his head. Esus was near and he stared at his wife with anger and sadness too. His son had never been told the truth but somehow now it did not matter.

"They murdered her and my siblings?" He asked horrified.

"I was the heir. With my death they sealed my kind away. Now I attempt to stop some wrongs but it seems I am hampered by reality. I am sorry." She whispered out and sighed.

"Father? Why? Why did you not stop this?" He raged at his king and father.

"You think I let the love of my life go without a fight? You think I chose to make you motherless? I have been attempting to eradicate the beasts for centuries." He snarled at Drostan.

"Then why not tell me?" Drostan demanded.

"It hurt. I watched her expire and I could do nothing! She was taken down by more than twenty Ramanga, ekimmu, and Shouten. It took that many to lay waste to her and I was pinned to the ground bleeding to death." He said in a hoarse voice.

Drostan stared at empty air and he remembered his father almost dead once. He stared at the woman and his heart became hard as hell. His eyes bled navy and he was in a rage.

"They will die. I will kill them myself." He said coldly.

"It is no matter anymore Drostan." Asuna stated.

"It matters to me! How many of my siblings died?" Drostan asked.

"You had many. I am sad to say I do not remember them all. I was quite like I am now. I have birthed two generations of offspring." She admitted.

"I want exact names! I want to know who my enemy is." He said growling.

"Ayille. Bilae. Sanra. Those are just to name three." She said.

Drostan snarled and he left. She sighed and stared at Esus with a sad expression.

"He had the right to know." Asuna muttered.

"That was my right." Esus said in fury.

"I am sorry. I need to go…" She started to say.

"Oh no. Not yet. You do not get to drop that kind of emotional load and leave. Did you want my ire?" He asked holding her jaw.

"I have to fight! My current life is in danger too but at least I know who my enemies are now." She said with wide eyes.

His wings extended and enveloped them. His kiss smothered and made her groan. Neither realized that Drostan was near and his chest constricted. He was the son of a goddess and he was in shock. He also made up his mind to begin to kill these beings without remorse or conscious. Drostan intended to show the bastards where real power laid and he refused to lose his mother a second time.

Gwydion was a mess. He stared at his hands and the rage was not cooling. He was certain that Cassun was hiding out now and he could not feel her. She had left and he was somehow certain that his life was falling apart again. The anger he felt was violent and nasty. He was known for his anger and violence. Arawn had tried to calm him but it was not happening. Apollo was next to him and he was unable to function.

"Your words haunted her. She probably figured you would leave so she left first." His lover supplied.

"I told her I did not mean it." Gwydion raged.

"Your skin is staying blue Gwydion. You have no idea how irate you are. I have tried every which way to calm you." Apollo sighed.

"I only want my family!" He cried out in an anguished snarl.

"Am I not part of your family?" His long time pythos lover asked.

"Always but we are better as three." He cried as he lowered his head.

"Let me make love to you. Please." The serpent said softly.

"Not now." Gwydion said choking.

"Not now? When?" Apollo asked with amber eyes cold.

"I want Arianrhod." He said standing.

"She is Asuna now. Do you forget?" His lover said in anger.

"I know who she is and who she was. I know she is mine and by the ancients I will have her again. She is mine! MINE!" The ice god said shouting.

"She was ours." The serpent said indignantly.

Gwydion could not take it and Apollo stood up to him. He forced his mouth to cover Gwydion's and he knew how to make him weak. He knew how to make him mewl and the taller man suddenly fell to his knees as did he. Apollo hated to see someone he loved so much in so much pain and he had Gwydion laid out on his fur bed and soon the angelic looking ekimmu prince was gasping and moaning. Apollo was madly and passionately kissing him and stroking their staffs together. He was trying to calm him and his ice lover was in a pain filled moment of ecstasy and he was gasping more.

"I need her." He cried out.

"I know. I need her too but take what I am offering my lover. I only give myself like this to you." Apollo whispered urgently.

"I know. I know. Oh shit! Get on me." Gwydion cried out.

Apollo did as his snow prince commanded and the look of raw and naked pleasure on Gwydion's face made him stutter. He slid down his shaft and Gwydion bit his lip in the bliss.

"Yes! Oh heavens yes!" The blonde man hissed out.

"I agree. Move me." The serpent begged.

Gwydion grabbed his hips and moved him just so. The other man was crying out and stroking his own staff as his lover hit him perfectly. The rapture was soon and as Gwydion filled him did Apollo spill on his belly. It had been a momentary distraction from his agony but it did provide him with clarity.

"The Ramanga frère's death affected her. She would try and stop his change or at least supplement it." He whispered.

"Certainly. I have seen said frère before he died. He was a god like creature." Apollo said falling to his back.

"She will not come to me. She is too proud in this life. She thinks she has failed and so she hides. I will go back and make mine and make her remember." Gwydion said laying his head against the "sun god".

Apollo ran his hand through his lover's messy blonde mane and he sighed a little. He felt better but then he always felt better after having made love to his ekimmu halves. Gwydion slept for the first time in days and Apollo too fell asleep.

Asuna was asleep with Freyja between her and Esus. Arman had been routed quite well by Efnisien who had created a battle between the Sky dragons and some basilisk in Greece. It had been grand he said. His eyes had glowed as he took her the full ekimmu way; totally in her brain and she had collapsed. He had grinned and kissed her stupid. He had also watched as Esus took her too. Her chaos boy was quite the man and she truly adored him. Her sleep was awoken by a strange aura but she knew it She suddenly sat up and Esus woke up a little too. He watched as his new wife threw on clothes and she let her fang appear. He was startled and she was staring at him with green eyes.

"What is wrong?" He demanded.

"Cassun!" She said in anger.

"One who harmed you?" He asked in fury.

"Hai." She said and ported out.

Asuna appeared but what had her surprised and beyond shock was Gwydion was there too. Cassun suffered terribly as her ekimmu angel stood there slowly ripping his male parts off. Neither ekimmu was aware she was there and Asuna watched in utter fascination as her love was horribly cruel.

"Truly did you think you would hide from me for long?" Gwydion asked so coolly.

"Just kill me you sadistic bastard!" Cassun cried.

"You touched my mate and our queen. You think I would let you just die so easily?" The ice prince said ripping more.

"Aaagggh hell!" The metal ekimmu whimpered out as blood poured from his groin.

"You caused her to lose my daughters. I am beyond incensed that my babies should die so you could get your jollies. Shall I tell you what I will do?" He asked grinning with utter malice.

Cassun cried like a small child as Gwydion ripped one testicle. She should have been sickened but it made her happy after the brutal torture of her body. It made her happy that Gwydion had such a cruel and avenging streak in him. It made her thrilled to watch the ekimmu rapist suffer terribly. Asuna wanted her own revenge and she stepped forward. Gwydion stiffened when he felt her aura. She smirked with hatred and utter rage as she neared Cassun.

"Did you enjoy raping me?" Asuna asked with Dakkasou dripping from her claws.

"Yes! It thrilled me to stick my dick in your infamous cunt!" He snarled.

Asuna lost her head and Konkisaiga sliced into his throat and she grabbed his male parts and let her acidic claws sink in. The bastard could not even shout as he slowly died. Gwydion watched her have the most heartless face as the beast fell back dead.

"Nice. I still would have loved to have shoved his fat dick up his own ass." Her ice prince said coldly.

"Is your pride avenged?" She asked softly.

"My pride was not wounded. My heart was destroyed." He said gently.

"I see. Go on Gwydion. I thank you for your avenging me." She said looking away and staring at her hands in disgust.

"There is a lake not far from here." He said flatly.

She peered into his mind and she ported. He was right behind and she stared at him in agony.

"Why are you still here?" Asuna asked.

"Searching for you." He stated.

"Well I am well and fine. I do not need to be tended to." She said walking from him and losing her clothes.

Gwydion saw her backside and his chest constricted.

"What have I done that you abandon us?" Gwydion asked with a pained heart.

"You were pulling away. I pulled first. I understand I disappointed you yet again. I failed just like you said I would. I could not stand the pain in your eyes. I knew because it was me that caused it. I am certain you can find peace and love within Apollo's arms and perhaps find a new love." She said hanging her head.

"I cannot live Asuna. I cannot exist without my half. I was left to exist for thousands of year, remember?" He asked softly.

"You would have left me regardless! Why not save yourself the trouble." She replied meeting his eyes.

"Quit acting as if you know what I was doing, because you do not! Yes, I wanted them but by the heavens I want you. I will always want you and you cemented us when you claimed me again. Now tell me why I must explain anything?" Gwydion said emotionally.

"You pulled away from me!" Asuna accused.

"I was in pain as were you. You did not need to carry mine as well as yours." He said miffed.

"I was not worthy anymore, correct? I in part was responsible, right?" She snarled.

"Shut up! Stop it. I mean it now my lover. Stop!" He said losing his temper.

His skin had his bluish cast to it and he grabbed her arms. She hissed as his yoki made her tremble. She ended up on the bank with a very angry Gwydion against her. He breathed in her scent and Esus Mochrie had been with her. Somehow that made sense to his angry brain. He smelled something else and his gut clenched. Gwydion suddenly latched on to a breast and suckled her hard. Her eyes widened and he knew. She gasped as heat pooled in her belly. His fangs had sunk into her areola as he took his pleasure. Asuna felt his long staff and he was hard. Gwydion lifted his mouth and was husking badly.

"You have born an infant." He rasped and he was beyond emotional.

"Stop!" She snarled.

"Who did you give a child? Who?" Gwydion demanded.

"The dead frère, okay? He is dead! Dead! Dead! Leave it alone." Asuna gasped.

"You will bear me one. You owe me. I demand a child now! You give a worthless human a child but me?" He raged.

"Gwydion!" She screamed.

He had rolled her and he was angry. He was angry that she had born one so soon. His was in her and he was moving hard. His body was tense but she felt so right. She cried out as her mate fucked her. She wanted it. She could not deny it and she begged him. His love was begging him obscenely for him.

"Harder! Oh Kami Gwydion take me harder. Make me come! Make me scream." She begged of him.

"You want me? Why did you leave me this time? Oh heaven sent Arianrhod. Oh yes! Clench me. Make me lose my fucking mind." His said crassly in her ear.

Their cries were numerous and beyond obscene but it felt so perfect. Gwydion forced himself to slow his thrusts to long drag, pull sensations. Asuna clawed at the bank as he slowly pistoned his hips back and forth. His member slid against hyper sensitive walls and he was groaning out in the feelings. Gwydion braced himself by grabbing her shoulders and his thrusts became harder and faster. She yelped as he hit her cervix. He was going for shattering and obliteration as he shoved himself so deep. She snarled in inu as he began to pummel her hard which she cried for. She begged more for.

"You hold me back?" Gwydion asked in desperate tones.

"More. I want more." Asuna growled out.

"Fine!" He shouted as he jerked back.

His skin was a normal pink hue and he sank fangs into her throat. She went rigid as everything became one mass sensation and Gwydion was panting as he lapped at her blood. His muddled brain only registered that his scent and the sweetness from his seed should be in her. His actions led her to screaming and shaking uncontrollably as waves of massive release washed over her. It was sight to see her and he spread her thighs wide. He watched her muscles clench and spasm. He groaned out mindlessly wishing to be in her and feeling heaven.

"You look so right. So perfect. It is me that does this. You come for me! You clench for me!" He whispered hoarsely.

"Gwy-dd-ion." She rasped out in bated tones.

"I want to see you so full. Efnisien you bastard! I know you are near!" Gwydion snarled out of control.

"My my look at this insane bit of erotica!" He smirked.

"Take her. I claim her womb but fill her. Make her loose reality totally." He commanded.

"As you wish my prince." He smirked.

Asuna screamed out more but it felt truly and insanely good. She scored Efnisien's thigh as he filled her full to the hilt and her chaos lover was moaning too. Gwydion took her center and he could feel it all. His mind was gone. Knowing she was impaled and going to go over the edge of madness was making him lose it too. His words became utter filth and Efnisien was surprised at the blonde. The ice prince was telling her nasty nasty things but she begged. Asuna licentiously asked for his seed. She begged him to fill her. Efnisien could not last and he roared as he came. Gwydion was reaching coma state but their words egged the other on. Asuna's claws dug into Gwydion's ass as he finally began to succumb to the end. His noises tore through the night as his climax seemed to never end. Asuna passed out to beautiful blackness as her walls torturously clutched him. Gwydion collapsed against her and stared out dully. The chaos ekimmu stared at him and was highly amused.

"Amazing sex as always." He chuckled.

"Shut up." Gwydion hissed.

"Trying to ripen her?" Efnisien asked.

"I want a family again. She is the only woman I want my children to come from. I love her." He said shutting his eyes.

"My oh my but that is obvious. Goodness you two are a mess." He chuckled again.

Gwydion had passed out still embedded within her and the excessive passion had worn him through. Asuna slept heavily as they stayed right where they were with chaos as their shield.

His stomach growled and he slowly came to. She was still beneath him and he groaned a little as he scented her neck. He bit into her neck to take a sip and he was hit. Oh by their heavens she was succulent to taste. He moaned as he feasted upon her throat and his passionate noises woke her up.

"Gwydion?" Asuna mumbled.

He lifted his mouth and he growled a little. He licked at her mouth and she kissed at his.

"You taste like a ripe peach. So sweet and juicy." He teased.

"I take you succeeded in your wish?" She asked blushing.

"Yes. You are full of my seed." Gwydion teased.

"Gwydion." She whispered as he moved within her.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"You feel so good. I need you. I cannot live without you." She moaned as she arched underneath him.

"I know. I cannot live without you. You are my sanity and reason for being. My beautiful half. Oh you fit me to perfection. Even in this body you were made for mine." He stated in a husky way.

The heat began to grow and she squirmed under him as he moved leisurely and with no great purpose but to feel. He felt her full breasts pressed against his chest and he moaned. She felt tingles and her body surrendered to that heat that had her rocking her pelvis. Gwydion again spilled deep and whined out for it. His soft cries in her ear made her turn red and blush prettily as he spent himself inside of his love.

"Want to drink you." She said breathlessly.

"There is time. I do admit the idea of you around my cock is enough to make me quite ready but you need rest." He moaned happily.

"Did I see your mind correctly?" She asked brushing his yellow hair out of his face.

"See what darling?" He asked kissing her fingers.

"Did you have Apollo ride you?" She asked licking her lips.

"He wished it. I was despondent. He wished to comfort me." Gwydion replied.

"I want to see you do it again. So hot." Asuna smiled.

"Absolutely. Shall I ride him?" He asked licking her wrist.

"Hai! I love to see you as such." She whispered feverishly.

"Would you rather Lei buried in me? Lei in me as I fuck you?" He said biting his lip at the mental imagery.

"Hai. Hai or you take him. Take him and make him scream our names." She said shaking badly under him.

"You have not fed enough my love. Have you denied yourself?" He asked kissing her throat.

"Hai. Mostly hai." She nodded.

"What happened with the frère?" He asked gingerly pulling back from her body.

"It was Chrestian. I saw him as mortal and I tried to stop myself. Somehow we became lovers before his death as a mortal. I only came to stop Ayille at least a little. I bore him a daughter. He never saw her but I was able to stop him from killing his mortal family." She said staring away from him.

"I assume Esus has seen you?" He asked cupping her breast.

"Arman and Esus were fixing to battle. What was I to do?" Asuna asked.

"Nothing else. Esus is tolerable. Arman is detestable." He agreed.

"Truly?" She asked.

"Yes. You did well. Now this girl is this frère's child? You wish to save him?" Gwydion asked.

"Hai. I care for him." She said unable to stare at him.

"Never lie my darling. I know that look. Something in him draws you and chances are me too. Now how long ago did that whore turn him?" He demanded.

H e was tweaking her nipple and she glared at him. He was entranced at her state and Gwydion was excited to see her full of his babe. Now if he kept her busy here and away from the present; his babe had a chance. The past was a haven for now and he intended to track this frère. He intended to be the best mate possible and he intended to pay Esus a visit.

Esus was worried but what he did not expect was his nemesis Gwydion. His mouth dropped open to see the ice ekimmu sitting in a chair with legs crossed and looking smug.

"I shall forgive you for having impregnated her without my permission but you will know that we are back. Of course we slip back and forth but in this era we are locked away. You wish revenge?" He asked the wyvern.

"How in the hell?" Esus asked stunned.

"She was reborn in an era far away. My father kept allowing her to be murdered or killed. Imagine that? Bastard hides in a plane where we cannot get to him but she can. She can kill him and take the throne. Fionn does not think I know but I am certain he intends to kill me and take my place. Now Esus shall we put aside our differences and be friends. I like my life and I want it back." Gwydion said leaning forward.

"How long were locked away?" He demanded.

"Almost ten thousand years. It was fucking agony. Never enough to eat. Never enough feeling or warmth. I hate Ayille and Bilae is on the verge of being reformed fully. Now what say you? Leave your throne to Drostan and come with me. Avenge our mate." He said watching his old enemy.

"Leave my throne?" He asked stunned.

"Yes. Leave it. Allow your son his rule. I promise you he finds a beautiful woman and bears little reptiles." He snorted.

"Gee thanks Gwydion. Still ever the asshole." Esus snorted.

"Yes. I am an asshole. I loved Arianrhod as Arianrhod and I love her obsessively as Asuna. I will not lose my mate again. You also will be a father again. Just thought you would like to know." He said standing.

"Wait! What?" He asked stunned.

"Imagine your child and mine sharing a womb. She has been bitten by Drostan in the past and her body has developed anti-wyvern tendencies but I would help her if I were you or else I will break for fucking neck and milk your venom myself." He smiled.

Esus snorted in anger at the arrogant ekimmu and this was the man he was used to. He could not just leave his throne but he could if he "died". It seemed Fate was having her way anyway. She had told him he passed away in a fight with Arman. He looked at Gwydion and sighed.

"You will have to help me stage my death." He said flatly.

"So easy Esus. I look forward to killing you." Gwydion grinned.

"You are still an ass!" Esus hissed.

"Yes but an ass you want to know." He smirked in conspiracy.

Esus rolled his medium blue eyes and glared at the man who had Arianrhod's ear and throne beside her. He also wondered where Arawn was. That would be intriguing indeed.

Asuna had slipped away after having caught the scent of Ramanga. She was filled with hatred and she caught sight of Kameron. Her eyes lit up and she ripped a nami through the air that slammed into his bat like form. He screeched in hatred and she narrowed her eyes.

"You whore! Lovely to see you again. Not bleeding today?" He asked hissing.

"Not me. You will I am sure." She said grinning coldly.

"Arrogant slut!" Kameron snarled.

"Oh you call me slut? What the hell are you or your fucking whore queen?" Asuna said stalking him.

"Perfection!" He threw back his head laughing.

"Puhlease! You are about as perfect as a lopsided idiot." She said letting her dagger appear.

Kameron came at her and she took the orb of blood from her neck and smashed it against her yoki dagger. She slashed into the Ramanga frère who in turned screamed in utter agony.

"That is right. Scream for your whore. Scream louder!" She hissed as she struck again.

"Fuck!" He snarled in pain unlike anything he had ever felt.

"Where is the Viking she took? Where is he?" Asuna demanded as she kept striking.

"I do not know. He was buried. He may or may not awaken." He said drooling from his snub mouth.

His demonic tone made her nauseated and she continued to slash and slice into him.

"Where is your cunt queen? Where?" She asked as she got close to his nut sac.

Kameron suddenly changed into his humanoid form and his long dark hair billowed about him. He was a handsome creature and she suddenly got inspiration.

"She loves you. She loves you unlike her other frère! Who were you?" She asked smirking.

"I was her servant in my mortal life. I worshiped my queen. I gave myself to her hunger and in her agony she turned me." He said baring fangs.

"So she actually fell in love. Good to know." Asuna snarled as she launched herself at him.

Kameron was overwhelmed and he shouted. She was in it for end game and his dark eyes widened tremendously as she sank her fangs into him. She was going to sully him and humiliate Ayille. Kameron was crushed under such profound lust. She licked at her fangs marks and punctured his neck several times. The frère sank to his knees and she suddenly shoved him back. She ripped his bottoms harshly and he screamed out as she pierced his femoral artery. He was delicious in all truth and the blasted piece of evil underling crap was handsome. He was also shaking trying to stave off the euphoria. Asuna was in no mood to be generous and she made him snap. His yelped out as he spent himself and she smirked.

"That is the difference between me and Ayille. I have no need to make a frère. I get it freely." She sneered.

His eyes were burning red and he was shattered. She had decimated his will and he was debauched, taken from, and utterly put down and all with her empusae yoki. She stood up and back and she stared at him in anger.

"Nothing to say? Well I assure you I can see what Ayille finds pleasing and it is not your charming personality." She said walking away.

"Whore! Slut!" Kameron snarled.

"Whatever." She snickered.

She ported away and Kameron was weak. She had drained him quite a bit but he was shamed. He was shamed because it had been exhilarating. Her actions made him red but he loved his maker. He adored Ayille with all his black heart but the empusae was making him tremble. He had heard that beings less than him had become slaves. He refused to succumb to such an inferior whore and he dragged himself forward. Ayille would look for him and soon; he refused to have is queen see him brought so low.

He could not think. He followed her and he could not stop. He wanted revenge and he tried like hell to strike. His beloved asked him what was wrong and he had vomited the last time she had touched him. It was official and the head frère of Ayille was a wreck. He wanted to kill her. Dreams of wrapping his hands around her neck made him gleeful but he could not do it. She was out hunting near the dens of the wyvern bastards and he swooped down upon her. She struck with her claws. He fell to the ground and rolled. He came up humanoid and he snarled at her with red eyes and his mouth baring fangs.

"What did you do to me? What did you do?" Kameron snarled in hate.

"What cannot take that I beat you? Wanna fight some more?" Asuna asked grinning.

Kameron shoved her and moved with preternatural speed. She checked him but barely. The blood drinkers in general were quick and very deadly but this one was determined to get blood. Asuna suddenly grabbed behind his neck and she bit her wrist. Kameron felt her blood drip on his lips and he gasped. She was invoking his instincts and he opened his mouth. She refused to let him bite down but he lapped at the wound like a starved beast.

"Like it? I am sure you do. I am told I taste succulent right now. You want my blood more?" She purred but in cruelty.

"Yes! Now! More." He snarled trying like hell to fight her down.

"You wish to sink your fangs in? I am sorry but no." She said growling.

"Give me!" Kameron said losing his rational thoughts.

"No." Asuna snarled as she shoved her claws in deep into his belly.

Her Dakkasou burned and he whined out in pain. It was not good pain and not the kind he normally felt with Ayille. This was wretched pain and he fell to his knees.

"I want you to suffer. I want you to know horrid pain as I make you hate her." She said snarling with malice in her heart.

"What makes you different from Ayille?" He gasped.

His words startled her and she moved her lips to his. Asuna had to sink to her knees but she held the back of his head and she kissed him softly at first and he grew alarmed. Kameron choked and then moaned as her tongue broke the seam of his lips and shook against her as she ran it along his teeth and nicked the organ with his fang. He fiercely began to taste her and seek more as she bled into the lip lock. He was overly ravenous and crazed as he tasted her life force. It made him hunger terribly and Kameron tried desperately to take more. He was snarling and whining as she pulled her lips away.

"I will make you suffer that way. I will make you know the difference." She husked against his mouth.

"Stop." He begged.

"No." She said licking and sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

Asuna was loving how weak and helpless the bastard seemed. When faced with pure sensuality the animal became like a wretched and fearful thing. She ripped his bottoms of rough wool and she found his need. He was thick and hard with savage stiffness. She felt his slit and he was weeping bad. She slicked her palm and he almost fell against her.

"You are so deprived of pure physicality that brings you rapture that you do not know how to react?" Asuna asked stunned and licked at his ear.

"Not how I love it. Nnnnggghhh oh Gods." He trembled as she slowly pumped his length.

"Where are you from Kameron?" She demanded.

"Outside of Memphis." He snarled as she built him up.

"You were Egyptian?" Asuna said astonished.

"Yes. Oh fuck. Oh by the Gods. I need. I need." He rasped harder.

Sweat trickled down his face and the look of panic was priceless. She leaned him onto his back and she opened his thighs after pulling his loose pants down. His whole body arched as she began to lash her tongue along his sac and below. Her will held him and he panted out so loudly as she defiled her enemy's turnling. His begging made her thrilled and she used her tongue to slide past his passage. He moaned out crazily and his red eyes were open wide. He surrendered to the tidal waves and she watched him jerk his hips as his seed shot from his shaft. She totally destroyed him when she swallowed him. He was laid out and screaming softly as she finally came off of him. She kissed him again and he was too eager to taste her mouth. When she latched onto his throat; he grunted as she fed from him long and he felt almost totally drained. When she rose and stared down at him, it was with a smile. Kameron was too weakened to move.

"Much sweeter way to die? Would you rather my kiss of death or Ayille's version of love?" Asuna asked flatly.

"Your death." He whispered.

"So sorry but it shall not come today. Tell her. Tell her I shattered her precious boy. It is my turn to take!" She said stepping back and porting out.

Kameron had been left to the wolves so to speak and he rolled to his side. He slowly moved and the exhaustion was getting to him fast. His mind was weak too and Ayille would actually find him like this. Kameron knew she would and he fell into a black sleep unable to crawl anymore.

Ayille did find him and he had been drained by another blood drinker. She shrieked an unholy sound and Kameron barely woke up. He also shrunk from her and she was in a deadly mood. He was the only man she loved with any devotion and he was frightened of her.

"Kameron? My darling why? Who did this? Tell me who did this and they die this day. Who did this? Baby who did it?" She screamed at him.

His voice was barely audible and he whispered he did not know. The bites on his neck were deep and she tried to ascertain but there was no scent.

"Empusae! A fucking empusae touched my precious? You do not remember or did you like it?" Ayille asked in hate.

"No. Hate. Not my beloved queen." He said trying to reach for her.

"You probably came like a little slut. Who was it Kameron?" She said in a fearful tone.

"Silver hair. I know her not. She had silver." He said passing out.

The empusae who had tried to take the Viking she had been stalking. The bitch who swore she was Arianrhod. Ayille grew furious and she suddenly cut her own wrist. She bled into his mouth and Kameron moaned. She fed her frère when it was normally her frère who fed her. She made it feel hot inside of him and he was twisting a little as the painful heat made him groan. It was a healing thing and she infused him much.

"I will find this whore and kill her. I will allow you to rip her heart from her and eat it." She promised.

"Yes." He nodded and nodded off.

"No one will touch you again my darling. You are mine! You belong to me." She said like a wild beast.

He never answered as he was sleeping deeply. She took him to her deep cavern where she kept her new frère as he slept his coma sleep. This blonde Viking was beautiful and perfect but he was not waking up. She would soon eat him if he did not. She was angry and she decided to find the near killer of Kameron and destroy her now.

/

Asuna had followed her very, very faint scent and she snuck into the caverns in Northern England. Ayille was a brazen bitch and she neared the sleeping Kameron. She whispered in his ear and his eyes snapped open. He growled but did not move.

"Hello. Nice performance." She grinned.

"I hate you." He stuttered, unable to muster true hatred.

"She may kill you when I am done with you. Not sure how I feel about that." Asuna said smirking.

Kameron was panicked and the woman over him now undressed and took great delight in baring him.

"I normally have issue with this but somehow it seems fair is fair. I should drain you and give you back my blood. I wonder what would happen?" She asked matter of factly.

Kameron yelped and moaned as she slid down his erect cock. How she made him react so much he had no idea but his world was narrow. The pleasure so acute that he truly was okay with oblivion. He was okay if she killed him because this was ideal. It was perfection and then she moved on him. His moans should have brought him more shame and his thoughts should be on Ayille but he could only center his mind on the object of his current predicament. She rotated her hips slowly and meant to make him come and hard. Kameron was too weak to move much or cry out loudly. Asuna worked her hips harder and harder. She normally would not do this but making Ayille loose her mind was perfect. Too good to pass up and she stole his yoki in copious amounts. She just did not care. She did not see Kameron as anything but a means to an end and his end was mind blowing. Asuna slid off of him before he could release in her and he cried out. She bit his wrist hard and she let his blood spill on himself and his naked body. Kameron could not move at all and he realized he was bleeding to death. His dull eyes stared at her and she beamed.

"Let go Kameron. There is no reason to stay. Certainly not for Ayille. Tell me hai and I will give you my blood or you can slowly die. You are not even healing fast at the moment. Good to know." She whispered.

"Let die." He whispered.

"Okay. Since you wish it then no." She snapped.

Asuna bit her wrist and she forced his mouth open. She bled huge amounts into his mouth and Kameron's heart beat was slow. As his drained away did she bleed into his throat. His eyes glazed and he quit moving as the blood slowly dripped out of his open mouth.

"We shall see if you survive. Bastard!" She hissed.

Asuna scented out Chrestian and she found his body. He was cold and unmoving. She wondered if she had stopped his transformation after all and she ported away with him. Kameron's body lay there naked and bloodied from her vicious attack. When Ayille returned the screams were heard down in the valleys.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Ending life as it is known and leading down a path of unknowns. Two men are forced to face very different paths that lead back to haven and salvation from an eternity of pain. Remembering a beginning as endings are sought. Ayille attempts to strike back at the one who has taken from her this time. *intense scenes of some torture and blood.* Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Reverse of Intentions: The Story of Two Frère

Her precious Kameron was laid out as if in death and Ayille wept bitterly. Her precious frère and one of the few men she had truly loved. Bilae had been a means to an end but her precious Kameron had been her true passion. Ayille's face was half transformed into her true form as she fell over his body and she was certain he was dead. He had been so weak that ripping him open had led him to bleed to death. Her sobs tore through the caverns and she made herself stalk forward. The blonde Viking was gone too and her bellowing was horrific. Her body erupted into her bat like form and she would stalk the bitch who had killed her mate. She would kill her painfully and destroy her slowly.

Gwydion looked over the blonde statue of the former mortal and he was in such a deep death sleep that he wondered what the hell they had turned him into. She had explained what she did and he was astonished. She also told him of bleeding Kameron to death and possibly turning him too. That made him giddy. He owed the fucking bastard for killing his children.

"I was crude and I used my body. It was wrong on so many levels but I hate her and I hated him." Asuna admitted staring at Chrestian.

"Their swath of destruction has led many to hate her and do things they ordinarily would not do. Do not think twice on it and feel nothing but disdain for such a pathetic beast." Gwydion said admiring the Viking.

"He is a good man. He was an honest man and even as her frère; he had morals and he hated her. He hated her and wished to be free. The only thing I did right by him was taking his family away." She murmured as she brushed his golden hair away from his face.

"Love him Asuna. Love him and show him what it is to be one of us. Make him yours totally. Maybe not as a frère as I know how you feel but consume him. Bathe him in your passion. Fall madly and deeply in love with him. That will destroy Ayille to know that she lost yet another man to you." He said cruelly.

Her was freely telling her to have deeper feelings then just passing fancy or lust. Gwydion watched and she nodded. She was already half way there and her heart could handle loving such a man. She leaned over his cold body and her ice prince was watching with calculating eyes. Asuna pressed her lips to Chrestian's and her warm tears fell on his face.

"If you can hear me then I wish for you to meet our Freyja. I wish you to meet the daughter you gave me." She said softly.

He still laid there as if in death and she sighed. He was guarded carefully and she took the bed with Gwydion. He was being too reasonable but she knew he had an agenda. Gwydion was fighting for a top spot in her heart and mind. He intended to lord over her family alongside Naraku. She had news and she was actually okay with it. She had no problem in him taking some charge and his mind hummed with contentment. He fell asleep next to his mate and his world made sense again.

Hunger of unknown proportions ripped him open and made him wish to vomit. He gasped in deep breath and he had never felt such hunger ever. His green eyes opened and he gasped in pain and more. Someone leaned over him and his primitive brain recognized her. Her silver hair fell around him and he mouthed water.

"You need blood." She whispered.

"Help me." He said in a strange voice

Asuna knew his hunger and she cut her throat. She hauled him up and he gasped. His lips wrapped around her wound and he tasted it. His mind only focused on the taste and it made him swoon. Asuna too gasped as he sank fangs into her. She moaned wildly as he sucked harder.

"Chrestian." She whimpered.

His mind registered the name. He could not focus but he was certain his name was Chrestian. She was so good and he was drinking a lot. She cried out and had to shove him off. His eyes burned red as he stared at her and Gwydion stepped in. He held the back of Chrestian's neck and kept him steady as he allowed the former Viking to sink fangs into flesh.

"Shhhh. It will be alright. Feed your hunger. This is old blood darling man. You will be full soon and it will hurt less." Gwydion stated calmly.

"Gwydion?" She asked concerned.

"He is hungering somewhere between an empusae and Ramanga. Ekimmu do not make other ekimmu except through birth. Our turnlings are mindless and monstrous husks of beings. We do not make them and it is absolutely forbidden." He explained.

"Why?" She asked in utter astonishment.

"Because our hunger is far worse than anything. I honestly believe that is where Ramanga came from. Someone made an ekimmu turnling and it turned out oddly. They did it again and bred them. I honestly believe that is where Ayille comes from. She was originally born in India." He explained as Chrestian finally fell away.

Asuna was fascinated and Gwydion petted Chrestian's head as if he was a small child. He spoke softly and gently and the Viking fell back into oblivion.

"He will wake up hungry several times but we control his hunger unlike that whore would. He will become rational much sooner." He said settling in for a long night.

"Did I ever turn anyone as Arianrhod?" Asuna asked.

"Never. You may have in a fit of whatever but you killed it immediately. We make mistakes when we are young and still gaining control of our powers. We are no saints." Gwydion shrugged.

"I see. Like Ryo. I had no intentions of turning him into my frère." She sighed heavily.

"Frère can be very useful Asuna but you are right; they should know what it is fully. It is a commitment and passionate bond. It is why I am so glad you decimated that freak Kameron." He said.

They talked deep into the night until Chrestian woke again and fed heavily from both herself and Gwydion. Even Efnisien gave up blood for the turnling. Asuna began to wonder if it was this that made Chrestian so powerful for a made Ramanga. By morning he had fed five times and when he woke up again; the hunger did not gnaw his insides as badly. He was shaky and he saw her asleep in a curled up ball. His mind was going too fast. He remembered an axe in his back and promises made by her. Chrestian's eyes went to her belly and he cried out.

"Where is my daughter? Where is my baby?" The young frère asked horrified.

"Chrestian?" Asuna asked coming to.

"You had my daughter. You had my Freyja! Did they harm you? Where is my baby, ja?" He asked in panic.

"Chrestian, you have been asleep some months. Freyja is well. She sleeps." She said calming him.

"You birthed her? I want my daughter!" He said with red eyes.

She carefully got up and Esus was walking her. He looked relieved and she took the infant girl and he sighed.

"She woke up quite agitated. I need some sleep." Esus whispered.

"Hai. I have her." She said receiving his kiss.

She walked back with Freyja who mewled. Asuna sat down with her near Chrestian and his eyes were wide. His child had his blonde hair, mortal ears, and her eyes were blue. Her moon was crescent shaped like her mother's was and he choked back his sobs.

"My other daughter and son? My wife?" Chrestian asked.

"I took them away as I promised. They avoided the battle and they live happily in a valley." Asuna said gently.

He nodded and he looked down at his hands. They had changed a little and he had claws. It fully hit the Viking warrior that his life was gone. He was no longer what he was and he stared at her.

"What happened?" He asked broken up.

"You were attacked by another mortal but you fell. I realized that a Ramanga uppyr had been watching you and planned on turning you. I tried to stop her but it was too late. You had taken in some of her blood." She said looking down and away.

"Someone asked me if I wished to feel no pain and did I wish to avenge myself. I said yes." He stated in disgust.

"I am certain she chose you and had your life ended." Asuna replied.

Chrestian stared at her and he remembered her. He remembered how she had never bit him. He remembered how she had refrained from having him other then as himself. The blonde stared at her and his eyes widened.

"You knew. You knew this would happen." He said staring at her in anger and more.

"Chrestian please!" She tried to calm him.

"You knew my life was over. You knew this creature would remake me. Why did you even bother giving yourself to me?" He asked in anger.

"Chrestian, I did not know the exact when. I also had no intentions of doing that." She said blushing madly.

"You had no intentions of what? You had no intentions of fornicating?" He asked bitterly.

"Please stop!" Asuna begged of him.

"I loved you! I worshipped you and I was what? A mission? A past time?" His voice asked in his Ramanga tone.

"It was not like that." She said looking down.

"Stay away from me! I am a monster." Chrestian snarled as he shoved past her.

"Chrestian please stop, I beg you!" Asuna cried.

"Why bother?" He asked in anguish.

"Because it is not like that at all. I came to try and protect you and your family." She whispered as a sob ripped her chest.

"Some good you did. Stay away from me. I am dead. I am nothing." He stumbled.

"What of our child?" She asked with green eyes and tears streaming.

"The child's father is dead. She is better off." He said leaving.

Asuna covered her mouth and she wept. He had disowned her and Freyja. Somehow it seemed fine in a bitter and twisted way. She now wondered why she stayed at all.

Everything felt different. Everything appeared different as he wandered. It was making him tremble to feel anything. He tore apart several animals in a frenzy but he felt self hatred that was tearing himself up emotionally. Ayille saw him and she was shocked. His beauty made her salivate and he was hers. Kameron was not dead but in a long and horrid death sleep. She could not find the empusae whore and she stared at the frère close by.

"You woke up." Ayille said coming into view.

Chrestian blinked and he did not recognize the woman in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked stepping back.

"Your maker. You are mine." She whispered almost lustfully.

"You tuned me into this?" Chrestian shouted in rage.

"You want to suffer before I even claim you?" She demanded in anger.

"I hate you both!" He snarled.

"Who else do you hate sweet boy?" His maker said smirking cruelly.

"Her! She lied to me." The blonde said looking down.

"Poor boy. Come with me and we will make the cunt suffer." She smirked.

Chrestian was led away but he was not certain what he was doing. He was just angry and he felt betrayed. The woman he had given his heart to had let something horrid happen. He was confused and things became a blur.

Kameron woke up and he was rasping. His need for blood was making him insane and he ported out. His black hair was streaked with dirt and his skin was ashy. Kameron's eyes were blood red and he searched for her. He found her quickly; too quickly to his dumbed down brain. Asuna was shocked to see him but he jumped her. He was snarling like a wild beast and she fought. His fangs were starkly white and she wondered where the hell Gwydion was. She also knew he must have been tracking her. His snarling was wild and Kameron lowered his mouth to her throat.

"Need you. You made me need you." He snarled.

"Get off of me you freak!" Asuna shouted.

"Need you! You whore, I need you." Kameron seethed.

"How sweet. Get the fuck off!" She said managing to shove him.

She rolled and she went to move fast when he pinned her down harshly. Kameron sunk his fangs into her shoulder and the pain was not there. Asuna suddenly screamed out in the bliss and he was so fucking hungry. His claws sank a little into her arms as he took in her addicting blood and he was growling. He released her shoulder and he was rasping in her ear.

"Why did you do this? Why did you just not kill me?" He demanded.

"Get off of me Kameron. You had better rip my throat out or you are dead." She threatened.

"No! I am returning the favor. You made me need you!" He shouted.

Kameron ripped the hanfu in the back and soon he was licking up her spine. Asuna squirmed wildly and he was hoarse.

"Need you. What did you do to me?" He asked wildly as he nipped her back.

Her eyes widened and she honestly had no clue what the hell she had done to him. She felt him bite her butt cheek sharply but she moaned as he spread her wide open.

"So hot. So tight. So good." He mumbled as his mouth sucked and tasted.

Asuna was in utter shock because Kameron was acting like an empusae man. He was thrusting his tongue into her deeply and she was choking. Soon enough he jerked his head back and he wrapped her silver hair around his hand and gently pulled her head back. Kameron sputtered on his need and he eased himself inside of her. His cry startled Asuna and she was altered.

"Did I turn you?" She whispered in shock.

"I do not know. Fuck! I need you. I will have you." He said gasping.

Kameron had never even registered on her radar except as Ayille's bitch. He was making her tremble and his fingers began to massage her nub. He was trembling badly and she snapped. It seemed impossible to her that he could even remotely be gentle and she screamed out. Kameron shook hard as she clamped down on him. His Egyptian was crude as he poured what felt like his soul into her. He let her hair go and he fell back.

"You had better have enjoyed it." She said in a dangerous tone.

"Not my style." The frère muttered.

She went to stab him and he rolled her. His kiss was hot and needy as he stole her breath. He clutched her to him tightly as he lashed his tongue to hers. He tangled his body in hers and she was aghast. Soon enough he let her mouth go and he just clutched her.

"I hate you." He said suddenly sobbing into her neck.

"You hate me? That is how you hate me?" Asuna asked in shock.

"I cannot stand to be around her. She was all I ever knew. You stole her from me. I cannot even look at her because you infected me!" Kameron snarled but he refused to give her up.

"How long have you been her frère?" She demanded.

"I think I was seventeen human years." He said burying his nose into her neck.

"How long ago was that?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"I helped her to kill Arianrhod." He admitted.

"Oh my Kami." She said startled stupid.

"You have ruined me. I want to die. Kill me!" He begged.

"Ruined you? You enjoyed murdering and her view of pleasure? I am certain that is all you knew. You were taken at the height of your youth and made into a monster. Your maker is a horrendous beast that I will enjoy destroying." She said actually holding him to her tightly.

"I loved her. I loved her so much." He said sobbing.

"If you let me Kameron; I will free you from all influence. You will make your own decisions. If you so choose to follow her then that will be your choice. I will still kill you but it will be because you are a monster like her and not her automaton." She growled.

He nodded weakly and continued to sob. Asuna was at a loss as what to do because she had somehow stolen Kameron away from Ayille totally and it made her confused. Chrestian had left of free will and Kameron had come to her out of need. It was weird and just plain weirder.

He was not letting her go. He just held her to him tightly and Asuna was getting hungry as hell. Kameron woke up and he stared at her with those soulful dark eyes.

"You hunger." He whispered.

"Hai. Kind of pregnant." She said in retort.

He bared his neck and she snorted.

"Please. Feed from me." Kameron said softly.

"Not like this. You are not mine!" Asuna snapped.

"Yes, I am. I am yours. I am yours to do with as you wish. I am your creation. Take it! You stole it." He said coldly.

"You are not frère!" She hissed in anger.

"Yes, I am. I know not how this happened but I am yours. I serve her no longer." He said flatly.

"What games do you play Kameron? I only used you as an end. You are nothing to me." She said in fury.

"I play no games! Eat from me. Do it!" He said shoving her mouth against his throat.

Asuna was stifled by his actions and she did sink her fangs into him. He groaned out as she fed and he was lost in paradise. She tasted him and his blood did taste different. She had changed him and now he was her problem. She had inadvertently changed him into her creature. She came off his throat and he released her as she crawled away from him.

"You need to bathe. You need new clothing and I have to figure out what the hell I am going to do with you." Asuna said watching him.

"Command me." Kameron stated.

"Take a bath. Get some clothes and do not kill to do it." She said smirking.

"As you wish my queen." He said tightly and with his head down.

"Return to me when you have done so." Her command rang in his ears.

"Yes mistress." He said rising and porting.

Asuna was in horror and she ported to the bedroom she had been sharing with Gwydion. He was still abed and he popped his head up. He frowned when he smelled her and he was horrified.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"Apparently Kameron is mine. Chrestian left in anger and Kameron shows up in need. How do you explain that?" She asked blushing.

"You turned him to you? Really?" Gwydion asked sitting up fully.

"Hai and he is not happy about it." She sighed.

"Oh this is too good! Fucking bastard. I ought to kill him slowly as you order him to take it!" He said gleefully.

"Gwydion, he has had no choice or control for thousands of years. He was turned when he was seventeen. I think the mortals in Egypt were quite primitive at the time of his change. Ayille has had control of him for so long; he has no idea what direction his head or ass is." She said tightly.

"He helped to kill you and our family. You think I should let that pass?" He demanded in anger.

"I think this will make Ayille insane. She actually loves him. I mean truly loves him and he is mine. We can free him and make him hate her fully. He is a powerful turnling. Imagine what free will can do!" She implored him.

"You forgive him? You actually forgive him?" He shouted.

"I think in his blood need that he followed her orders without his own mind. Imagine the possibilities." She stated.

"You take a chance. He is powerful with his former queen's insatiable will to kill." He said snapping.

She neared him and pressed his hand to her belly. He calmed instantly and met her blue eyes.

"I love you. I opened Terre de Brume for you. I will give you this child and I will mother more. I cannot replace the ones we lost in that life but I will give you a new life; a good life." She swore.

"Promise?" He asked softly and worried.

"Hai." She smiled.

Gwydion prayed that it was so and he held her tightly. He may not be able to kill the fucking frère but he could make his existence hell in the mean time.

Kameron had taken a long bath and he waited for Ayille to hunt. He stole back his own clothes and he was dressed in a loose tunic of crème wool and darker brown trousers also in wool. He pulled on his boots and strapped his short sword to his hip in its sheath. His mind was at a loss and his fucked up need to follow the empusae whore's will was destroying him. He had only known Ayille. His own human parents had given him to her in sacrifice to free themselves from death. She had killed them anyway and raised him. When he was in his adult body; she had been in a terrible battle against ekimmu and almost died. He had cut himself for his queen and she had torn him up. He had whispered that he would always be part of her. She had wept when her cold black eyes had changed back to their normal color. She then drained him and gave him back her own blood. When he had woken up from his change; she had taken him harshly. His first experience with flesh had been as a Ramanga. He never knew there was any other way. Now his body hungered for something different. He ported back to his new queen and she was nursing an infant. She stared up at him and he watched her almost in awe. Ayille's appetites were always for men and he had learned that too. The rare occasion when he did take from a victim it was always male.

"You have not seen this?" She asked.

"Not closely." He replied.

Soon she laid the female down and she neared him. She lifted his hand and inspected his fingers.

"Your name was changed." Asuna said softly.

"Aahmes. My name was Aahmes. Ayille did not like it. She said it reminded her of her enemy. Apparently it reminded her of you." Kameron said snorting.

"Child of the moon?" She asked lightly tracing on his skin.

"Stop!" He begged.

"Why?" She murmured.

"I cannot think. Is this how you torture?" He blurted.

"I was not aware that I tortured typically. You have no knowledge of gentleness. It is more then what you have known. True passion and love is not about pain. Kameron, there are other ways." She said breathing harder.

Asuna decided to put her ideas into motion and she pulled him to her. She softly kissed his mouth and he groaned. She kept her kisses very soft and deposited soft caresses to the corner of his mouth, cheeks, and temple. His eyes were straining and he gasped more as her lips found his throat.

"Yes! Please do it." He said trembling.

"Do what Kameron?" She asked.

"Bite me." He said in a breathy tone.

"No." She said licking his throat.

He whined in disappointment and she made certain that a wyvern nanny watched Freyja. She ported out with Kameron and she appeared in ancient Japan. He sucked in his breath at the background and she lifted his arms and pulled his tunic off.

"So pale. You received this tattoos as a small child?" She asked.

"Yes." He groaned.

"Ouch." Asuna murmured just running hands over his chest and slowly untying his trousers.

"I do not remember really." Kameron said without thinking.

She slid down his legs and undid his boots and his mind wandered. His cry broke the air when he felt her mouth. She was breathing heavily along his sac and his body threatened to shake violently.

"I beg you. Please. Please!" He rasped.

"No biting. I command it." She whispered using her tongue along a node.

He blinked and the sensation was so good. She stood and pulled him to an onsen. Asuna slowly undid her own hanfu in black and his eyes traveled down her spine and stopped at her heart shaped rear. He growled low and licked his lips as she jerked him forward. His hands shook and Asuna guided his hands to cup her breasts.

"Touch me." She whispered as she leaned her head back.

"Taste. One taste." He snarled.

"No. Give into your senses and not your instincts." Asuna stated as she guided him to tweak her tips.

His noises were animal like and he began to roll and pull her nipples like she wanted. She moaned as he did so and he liked the sound. He scented her heavily.

"Fuck!" Kameron cursed.

"Hmm?" She asked lightly.

"You smell so good. I want to fuck you. I need to fuck you." He said tightly.

"No. Not at this time. You will learn slowly." She said firmly.

He made a tortured sound and she jerked away from him. She pulled him into the hot water and his eyes widened.

"You will tell me when you are close." His new queen instructed.

"Yes." He said ready to just throw her down.

She wrapped her hand around his now painful rod and she stroked too softly and too loosely. He shifted in what felt like agony as Asuna made him insane.

"My queen. Please. I beg you! Please!" He snarled.

"Kameron look at me." Asuna said sharply.

His red eyes met her blue orbs and his lips trembled. Asuna's hatred of Ayille made her sick and she pulled him toward a slanted rock. Kameron looked panicked and desperate already. She lowered her lips to his caramel nubs and she began to suck on one. Never had he felt such a thing and he cried out. She sucked and nibbled as he made such needy and greedy sounds. Asuna watched in fascination as his cock jumped every time she sucked on his flat nipple. The nibbling made him shift and beg more. Soon she began to drift down his chest and use her tongue and teeth to softly nip. Kameron was certain he was dying. The damnable fire in his groin was unbearable.

"I need to come." He shouted.

"Not yet. My sweet not yet." She said softly.

She let his blood cool a little and he shut his eyes. He felt her fingers play upon his staff and he shrieked nearly as she teased his slit. Ayille had been known to bite and Asuna caught that thought. She hid her scowl and kept the constant touch teasing. She had bit off her claws and she was going to make him feel true paradise. Asuna held the base of his cock and he went rigid.

"Tell me hai. Tell me what you wish besides biting or blood." She commanded.

"Wrap your lips around my cock. I like teeth. Please." He shuddered.

"My version." She smirked.

Kameron felt her hot mouth go around his head and he shook violently again. His moans were deep as Asuna's tongue slowly came up his base to his crown. She swirled that damnable organ around his purple head as she used the tip to dig and tease. She slowly slid him within in her mouth and she gently let her teeth drag.

"Oh yes! Oh fuck yes!" Kameron strained.

She came off his staff and he whined more.

"Breath in. So beautiful. You are beautiful. I will give her that. You are a beautiful creature. Lick my fingers." She commanded.

He sucked two fingers into his mouth and she gave him a smoldering look that caught his breath. She trailed her fingers down his chin and he knew. Oh he moaned then as she teased more him more. She kissed at his mouth as she sunk the first finger in.

"Tell me." Asuna stated breathing harder.

"Tell what mistress?" He asked out of his mind.

"Tell me how it feels. Tell me if you like that." She said curling her finger.

"Yy-ees!" He snapped out.

"More?" She asked panting too.

"Oh yes! More please. It feels so good. Thrust harder, please?" Kameron asked in a shaky voice.

"Hai." She smiled in a passionate way.

She sunk another finger and his hips arched off the stone. He moved his hips against her invasion but it did not hurt. It was making him out of his mind more as she thrust her fingers harder but it struck so perfect. His cock was an angry red and purple as she worked him. He was a whore but he was in such need and he was choking on it.

"Kameron? Tell me what you want." She commanded.

"I want to fill you. I want to fill you with me. I want to come inside of you." He said lewdly.

She made a decision and she pulled her fingers back. He whimpered out and she guided his hand to her center.

"How do you wish me? Tell me Kameron. Guide me." Asuna said giving him control.

He moved with suddenness and she was on the ground beside the onsen. He had her legs open and hooked in his arms as he thrust in her. Asuna's head shot up and she shouted as he moved with such intenseness. His hips moved hard and he gasped. He should have released but it was building more; making him more insane.

"How?" He asked stupidly.

"My domain. My power." She cried softly.

"Please!" He snarled.

"Kameron? Look at me." Asuna whispered.

"Yes? Oh Heavens! Not like this. You were my enemy. My foe." He cried as her body began to spiral.

"Hai. Do you wish to choose?" She asked trying to maintain a shred of control.

"Yes! Yes! I choose. Let me be one. I choose to be one." Kameron said husking and rasping.

He watched her arch her body and he felt her lose it. His climax erupted instantly and left him staggering. He fell against her and the former frère of Ayille released such a scream of joy. His body was in raptures and she had not even bitten him. Kameron wanted hers but he managed to obey her will. He held her tightly as he emptied his hot essence inside of her. He felt her walls clutch him. She sought his mouth and it made it sweeter. He hungered and he was becoming a slave to this woman really fast. He kissed her passionately and his queen responded. Asuna spent the rest of her day instructing him and he was quickly becoming a huge fan of her technique. She kept her smile to herself and Ayille had tortured and abused this creature for too long. His response was like a domestic inu who had been beaten and abused but responded with praise and gentleness. Kameron slept in her arms and he had such an innocent look on his face.

He woke up and he felt good. She was sitting up too. He wanted to be bitter but her touch made him want.

"His anger will cool." Kameron said softly.

"It matters not. He is right and I knew but I tried to stop it." Asuna replied.

"Is the girl child his?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded and she kept her emotions in check.

"What is that like?" He asked stupidly.

"What is what like?" She asked looking at him.

"I do not know. He fathered this child before his rebirth. What is it like to father someone else." He asked confused.

"When one is sired in love; it can be a beautiful thing." She smiled a little.

"I cannot imagine." He said in discomfort.

"She never carried your child?" She asked.

"I care not." Kameron said dropping the subject.

"I see. Maybe someday you will care to share your feelings and not answer commands. Since you are my frère then I choose differently. Go away." She said standing.

"What?" He panicked.

"Go away. I refuse to have you beholden to me." Asuna said crossing her arms.

"I cannot. I will not!" He snapped.

"I have a life and a large number of mates and family. You are not well liked. It is for your own good." She shrugged.

"I cannot function without you! This is how you choose to be? I would rather you kill me then be without you." He said clenching his teeth.

"You are a big boy Kameron. You need to learn to function without me or Ayille." She said flatly.

"I will follow regardless! I will not be without my maker! I will not survive." He said grabbing her hand.

"Ayille convinced you of such. I have seen otherwise. What happens when she sleeps deeply?" She asked raising a brow.

"I attended her sleep. I made certain no harm came to her." He said with a trembling lip.

"You never grew up Kameron. You never learned to be on your own. You cannot be an individual tied to anyone's hip. You must go and learn for yourself. I will not accept your support." She said grabbing her clothes.

"Mistress! Please. I cannot do this! I cannot be without you. Do not leave me." He whispered in an utter panic.

"You need time to figure out who you are Kameron. You need time to figure out what it is you want." Asuna murmured pulling on her clothes.

"No! This is worse than cruel. Please! Ayille will not take me back. I have been tainted. She will not have any use for me." He said in utter horror.

Asuna ported out and he actually cried out. He was sick to his stomach and she had thrown him away. He was terrified and he had never had to think for himself. The idea scared the utter shit out of him.

Gwydion was dressed and he looked up to see his mate and she looked tired.

"We need to go home. Esus supposedly dies when?" She asked rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Today. I will put him in a death sleep. Yes it is possible to do to a non blood drinker." Gwydion said tightly.

"Then we will wake him up in our time. I yearn for my loved ones. I am going into seclusion until these babes are born. I am tired." She said taking his hand.

"You will do that?" Gwydion asked.

"Hai. I will do that." Asuna nodded.

He smiled and he left to go about his business. It brought him joy to kill Esus in a way. The whole pay back thing but it was all in his control. They packed up their things and commanded Efnisien back. Freyja was taken home later in the day to a very future era. Asuna made plans to go in Guangzhou to study her people and let her family deal with things. She had a promise to deliver on and enough failures on her shoulders. It made her happy that at least Ayille had lost the only man she had ever loved.

Things were quiet and Gwydion had laid out everything to Naraku. They worked and planned as Asuna went into hiding. It was good and she spent time not as a warrior but as a mother and mate. Esus would have to be awoken and Asuna was working on company matters as she was sheltered for now. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"You have been gone a long while. Why did you make me forget?" Drostan asked in anger.

"You remembered did you not? Must we fight? I am very pregnant." She snapped.

"Mother! You are my mother. You carry my brother and you have my baby sister. I am having issue here." The wyvern growled into the phone.

"Mhmm hai. You are correct. You are also an adult who is half what I was in my previous life. You know how it works. Now hang up and be a good boy. Go find Akemi and make more wyvern." Asuna snorted.

"I want to see my sister and I wish to see my brother when he is born." The Celtic wyvern snarled and hung up.

"Hai." She said to an empty line.

When Drostan had gotten her private number, she had no clue. When he felt so free to chat it up like a friend was even odder. She sighed and went back to land acquisitions and plans for a new house within Western Lands. Freyja was sitting and playing with blocks with several of her siblings and she was now in Panyu and smiling. Hideaki whisked in and brought her a cup of tea and he kissed her neck. She grinned at him and he smirked.

"Must say you are perfection when pregnant. I like you not so too." He laughed.

"Did we change your history?" Asuna asked.

"Sort of. Not really sure. Do you remember me dying?" He asked sipping her tea.

"Not sure. Kind of fuzzy." She laughed.

Hideaki sat and chatted with her for awhile and she stood up. She went to the forests surrounding the Panyu royal palace and Jin waved at her. She waved back and Gwydion phased in. He grinned and leaned over her stomach and kissed her belly.

"My beautiful son. You will be born in a couple of months and you will be perfect. Your brother I am sure will be okay too." Gwydion said smirking.

"So charming." She laughed.

"Yes. I know I am. Ayille has been making little Ramanga brats in India. We have been killing them. The others are terrified at the moment. We have the upper hand. Your buddy Aizen has returned I see." He said crossing his arms.

"He is no buddy of mine. I have two Espada that tell me much." She smirked.

"Oh yes Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. I like Grimmjow." He grinned more.

"Mhmm. I know. He said you are and I quote freaky as fucking as hell." She smiled.

Gwydion grinned widely and swung her around. She had never seen him so serene since she had met him. He winked at her and made her blush all kinds of red as he used his yoki. He walked away as he phased and he whistled. She was still sad by all kinds of things but it was nice to be able to just relax. She smiled at Freyja who was learning to crawl. Her mates loved her and she did not need to explain the tiny hanyou girl. They understood she was alone except for Asuna and so she was showered. Her blonde daughter gravitated to Gwydion and Naraku the most and it was perfect. Ayille had been making Ramanga like crazy and the ningen authorties were alarmed. She went to change form and she was suddenly grabbed harshly. She kicked and screamed as she pulled and forced to port. She was slammed gently against a bed and Kameron stood over her. His eyes were haughty and he narrowed his dark orbs.

"Hello mistress." He said flatly.

"Kameron. Crawl back to her?" She asked snidely.

"No. I told you long ago that she would have nothing to do with me. She made a look alike you know. He did look a lot like me. I suppose I should be touched but I am not." He growled.

Her eyes lit up and that must have been the Kameron they had killed. Asuna stared at him and his arms were crossed.

"Your lesson was taught well my queen. Cruel and quick was your way was it not?" Kameron snapped in anger.

"You have a free will! Is that not what I told you I wished?" Asuna demanded.

"Oh yes. Yes, you swore you wished to me think for myself. Well I am thinking for myself. I want you to hurt like I have!" He snarled at her.

"There you go! So I do get to kill you now when you are not a pathetic lackey." She said curling her lip.

"Fuck you Asuna Jing!" He said cracking knuckles.

"Thought you had. So are you a little killer like your original maker?" She asked.

"Oh no. I learned the other ways to survive. You cruel hearted bitch." He said pinning her down.

"I only used you. You do realize that right?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. I knew that. I knew it then and I know it now. How long has it been for you? Days or weeks?" Kameron asked.

"Months." She snorted.

"Five thousand years. I have been alive and away from you and Ayille. It is possible for a frère to live alone. You should have kept me by your side." He said in anger.

"No. I did not want you." She said coldly.

"Of course not. I was not Chrestian was I?" He asked with a heaving chest.

"I do not know you. What do you want from me? I never intended to turn you but I did. So I freed you I had hoped." Asuna said shoving him off.

"I did not want to be freed. I came to love you too you know. I obsessed about your fucking hands and your lips. I fantasized to have you around me again. I wanted to feel your amazing body against mine. You damn empusae enslave far worse than Ayille ever did." He said with utter hatred.

"We do not always get what we want do we?" She said growling.

"I will. I will get what I want." He said smiling with a predatory smile.

"What is it you want?" She demanded in rising temper.

"You. Chrestian was stupid. I shall not be." He said ripping open her button down.

Kameron saw her bra and he literally ripped the clasp open. She went to strike him and he pinned her down. He was stronger than he had been before and he eyed her body with horrid hunger.

"You wanted him. You wanted him and made me. Not had your blood in so long." He said lowering his head.

He licked a hot path between her orbs and she sucked in her breath. Kameron was a freak of strong uppyr powers and he wrapped his mouth around a tit. She yelped and suddenly groaned out crazed.

"Your bite? Oh hell. Oh Kami Kameron!" She nearly swooned.

He made soft groans at her chest and suckled her. He had so wanted to do this for so long. He felt along her pregnant body and jealousy ripped him. He fed for some time and Kameron lifted his dark head. A little blood trickeled down her breast and she was green eyed.

"You changed completely?" Asuna asked in a numb voice.

"Oh I still change into a Ramanga but my bite has changed. My hunger has changed. I desire passion. I need it. I want it. You have no idea how much I love to take in a woman's orgasm. I want it so badly. The only woman I wanted though was my queen and she left me." He snapped in a painful voice.

"It has been a long while for you. Think about this." She commanded.

"I have thought about it! You do not know me but I know you. I know you so well." He said and his face changed.

Her eyes widened as he pulled her skirt down. This being was so different from the Ramanga she had changed and Asuna felt his fingers in her. She made a soft moan and he watched her.

"I want you. I deserve you. I have suffered for you because you sent me away. Why do you think I am here?" Kameron asked.

"Do not know." She moaned softly.

"I want your love. I have earned it. I will have it." He said pressing his lips to hers.

She was utterly confounded and his touch was now experienced and he touched her with great purpose. Kameron was obsessed with her. He had no doubts he was mad but this woman had made him do for himself. He was tired of being alone. Kameron was so riddled with jealously over Chrestian and he buried his mouth and nose into her center. She moaned for him and gasped his name. The frère was seeking her end. He was aggressive in his attentions and his tongue sought her deeply.

"Kameron? Oh Kami. I am going to…oh Kami hell!" She moaned arching her hips.

He drank her and she shook for him the way he had for her so long ago. His hand rested on her full belly and that green envy ate him up. Kameron was mean and cold but he had learned to like really good sex; that kind that wore out and left breathless. He blamed her really but then it was so much better then pain.

"You are so good. I love your taste. You tell me now! You tell me what you want." He smirked coyly.

"Kameron, I did not mean to do this to you." She cried.

"No. You only meant to make Ayille suffer. She screamed for days you know. She cried out in her demonic voice for me and I never went. I only wanted you!" He hissed.

"Forget it! Forget me." Asuna hissed.

"Oh hell no. His babe is beautiful but I know ours would be too. I know now she did rid herself. She rid herself of my children! Mine! I was her beloved so to speak. I was supposedly her lover above all others and you destroyed me. You made me Asuna Jing and now you have me." Kameron said almost madly.

Asuna rolled and he caught her in a crawl. She was yelping and gasping as he joined with her. His noises of relief were startling and he rolled his hips. She was in shock. She could not fathom what she had done. He was so damn strong and he felt so damn good. His growls were harsh but he did not hurt her. He held himself back even through her numerous orgasms. Kameron brought her low but in glorious heat and release. His final thrusts undid her and she was a snarling mass of nerves. Her claws had sunk into the mattress and she was gasping.

"Kameron!" She shrieked.

"Fuck yes! Oh my beautiful queen." He said holding himself in her as his heart beat out of control.

Asuna was in traditional inu fashion and he was buried deeply in her. He was not moving and seemed to have no intentions of it.

"You are my maker, lover, and mate. I am supposed to want to be with you. You do not understand our ways. I only wish you." He said and she felt his tears on the back of her neck.

"What have I done?" Asuna whispered totally horrified.

Kameron refused to leave her warmth and he guided them to their sides. His body was languid and he was sleepy.

"What are your plans?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

"This. I only wish to feel whole. Five thousand years is too long to not be with my love." He said shutting his eyes.

"You are insane." She growled.

"Maybe I am. I have not been human in ten thousand years. How else am I to think?" Kameron said falling into oblivion.

She woke up to cramps of horrendous proportions and Kameron held her tightly. Her eyes screwed shut and she released a cry of breathless pain.

"What ails you?" He murmured.

"Labor. Too soon. Kameron too soon." Asuna cried clutching her belly.

"I will take you to the spider's hospital." He said rising calmly.

"Oh Kami. Hurts." She grunted.

"Breathe deep." Kameron said calmly as he dressed in modern dark wash jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt.

He pulled his silk robe up and he helped her dress. He regretted she was in pain and he picked her up. He ported them to Yamasaki General and he moved with purpose. How he knew all this she did not know and he laid her down on a gurney. There were shouts and Neil ran over.

"Who the hell are you?" Neil asked stunned.

"A servant of her majesty. She is unwell. My queen you have but to call on me. Tell me what you wish?" He asked flatly.

"Nothing. Please go. Do not want issue." She said rolling to her side.

"Tell me what you wish! If you wish him then I will find him. If you want her head then I will hunt her down. Say it. Command your frère!" Kameron begged.

"Find Gwydion and find Chrestian." She gasped out.

"As you wish." He said porting.

"Neil!" She screamed.

"Awe shit! Who the hell was that Lady Asuna?" He asked wheeling her towards the women's corridor.

"Formerly Ayille's frère. I changed him in the past. He tracked me down. Neil! Blood! I feel blood." She screamed out again.

"Get Doctors Yamasaki in here now!" He snarled.

Things had gone bad really quick and Nobu ran in quickly. He used an ultrasound to check the babes and the wyvern babe was big. Nanami and Nobu worked together to save the ekimmu and wyvern infants.

Kameron felt hatred but he would not deny her. He could not after what he intended to do and be for her and with her. If she only understood how much he needed. If she truly understood what he could be and do then she would not have separated them. Bitterness at Chrestian ate him up and he hated the perfect bastard. He hated him with a passion but he knew where the body of the former Viking was. She had assumed she had killed him. Kameron knew that a frère as strong as him would not die so easily. Not even Ayille could destroy a Ramanga quite so easily and he found the tomb of Chrestian.

"You walked away. You should not have come back after her! You walked away." He said coldly to his body.

He busted the glass and he was furious. He was furious that this goodie goodie creep had her affection. He cut his arm and he bleed heavily for his frère. He held him there for some time and watched as the wounds in his chest and throat slowly healed. Given more time and no blood then Chrestian would have eventually withered and become a husk. It took several bleedings and several hours before those pale green eyes opened.

"I hate you. I fucking hate you. I wish Ayille had ripped your throat out." Kameron said letting his head hit the ground.

"What? What happened?" He asked dazed.

"What happens when you betray Ayille." The dark haired frère snorted.

"You betrayed her too." Chrestian whispered with a terribly hoarse voice.

"Maybe so but I did not walk away from my queen. You did." He snarled.

"I had just been turned my big brother! What was I supposed to do?" Chrestian asked.

"You do not even remember." Kameron said smirking coldly.

"Remember what?" He asked confused.

"I will let you see. I want to have a good laugh." He snorted.

"You still are a cold hearted son of a whore! Does she know you worked with Ayille?" The blonde frère asked.

"She knows only what she wants. I did not betray her. I only worked with you and Ayille if it was in my queen's best interest. You are a pathetic asshole." He said walking away.

"What am I forgetting?" The former Viking asked in anguish.

"What you were supposed to have before Ayille had me attack you." He growled.

Chrestian was utterly confused and memories so hazy. He stared into space and he only knew that he had strong feelings for the current queen of the empusae. He felt a block and he sighed. He ported to Tokyo and he decided to search her out. He closed his eyes and he felt her at the huge hospital. He could safely port into the place and he looked around. His arrival astonished and shook up several and Nanami was staring.

"You were dead." She stated unable to say anything else.

"Mostly yes but I am Ramanga." He said bowing.

"Haha is going to pass out." She said beckoning him.

"Thank you." He whispered.

He followed the child of the woman he adored and she was in recovery. Asuna looked up and she cried out. His green eyes held sympathy and he neared her.

"I was certain I was dead." He said softly.

"Something changed." Asuna stated shocked.

"Perhaps it did. What do you mean?" He asked sitting by her.

"Chrestian you were dead as in dead dead." She said with trembling hands.

"Okay. I shall take your word for it. You said something changed, what do you mean?" Chrestian asked taking a hand and kissing the top of it.

"Do you remember me going back?" She asked trembling.

"I do not know. I only remember what Ayille said." He stated staring up.

"Chrestian, I found you as a mortal." Asuna said almost fearfully.

"Oh." He said softly.

"What did she tell you Chrestian?" She asked tensely.

"She told me how I killed my family. She told me how much of a blood lust I had been in and how she had enjoyed killing my wife." He said looking away.

"Lying bitch!" She snarled.

"What do you mean?" Chrestian asked totally confused.

"You asked me as you died your mortal death to take them to Gaul but I took them here to Japan. Your son and daughter lived on as did your wife. They lived their mortal lives and your descendents are in the West now. You begged me to take them and I gave you my blood after she had given you hers. You were taken by her and then I found you. You woke up and you blamed me." She said tearing up.

"Why would I blame you?" He asked sick to his stomach.

"Because I knew Chrestian. You knew of youkai and you accepted them. I followed you and tried to stop her. I touched you. I made love to you." She said looking down.

"You never bit me." He said suddenly.

"Not as your mortal self no. I never bit you." Asuna admitted.

"I wanted you too. I wanted you. The baby? Oh good heavens! The baby. You had my baby." He said suddenly standing and looking panicked.

"Freyja." She whispered.

"She killed my baby? Did she kill my baby?" He demanded.

"No." She said softly.

"You did not have her did you? You could not have a mortal's babe?" Chrestian asked suddenly too upset to remember anything.

She saw tears fall from his eyes and he was fixing to port out. She dove for him and he caught her and she cringed.

"Freyja is with Naraku right now. She is still six months old. I stayed in the past for a long while and I was close to birth when you were changed. I stayed because after my attack; I was at such peace with you. I foolishly fell in love." She said gasping in pain.

"My daughter? She lives?" He said broken up.

"I love my sweet girl Chrestian. You were just so good and honorable. I understood your ways and I loved you for it. I loved you for your honor to your mortal family and I wanted to do you justice" She said almost weeping.

"I am unworthy now?" He asked in pain.

"Why did you seek me out?" Asuna asked.

"You seemed familiar. I could not remember but you reminded me of what it meant to be other then what I was. I wanted more." He said choking.

"You wanted freedom." She sighed.

"I wanted my heart. I wanted love. I hate her so much. Meeting you in Africa gave me curiosity. Seeing you here made me crave the feelings I knew were there. I just wanted something else." Chrestian said.

"So nothing I did mattered." She stated feeling despondent.

"You did everything. She made me think I murdered my human family. I have hated everything about myself but I did not. I am not such a monster." He said looking away.

"I only want you to be free. I only wish you happiness." Asuna said as tears fell down her face.

"You dismiss me." He said helping her lay down.

"I did not say that." She cried a little.

"You did not have to. I understand. I suppose I am not truly her father. I am only a shell of what I was. I suppose that is the best I can hope for. I suppose I did do something well. Goodbye Lady Asuna." He said staring straight ahead.

"Bastard! How dare you. How dare you enter my life and then waltz back and forth." She said glaring at him.

"May I remind you that it has been you…" Chrestian started to say.

Her mouth covered his and his mouth opened. He sought to connect and Chrestian was against her instantly. She whined in pain and more as his lips slowly scorched her.

"What happened to you?" He asked staring at her face.

"Hard birth." She mumbled.

She watched Chrestian cut his arm and he nuzzled her neck. She suddenly latched on and he moaned as she did take him in.

"Why did you go back?" He asked unable to stop the question.

"It killed me what she did. I could not see you laid out in death after what you had done for me. I have been so overwhelmed and you have done nothing but help and be supportive. I was a wretch and I did not realize what it was you were." She said watching his face.

"I am still what I am." The former mortal said.

"Do you remember the cave?" She asked softly.

"Refresh my memory." Chrestian murmured.

"Really?" She whispered smiling.

"Just tell me." He said benignly.

"Close your eyes." Asuna whispered.

Chrestian obeyed and his eyes widened. The feeling inside of him was powerful and he made a noise. Faint memories bubbled up in his brain and the resulting cry was numbing.

"I remember." He cried out so softly.

"You do?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Oh heavens. Yes. I remember." He moaned.

She did nothing else but fill him with pure feeling and something occurred between them. His blonde hair was short now and waved a little around his face. For having been a warrior; he was so soft spoken. They stared at the other as his body twitched a little. Chrestian was melting and only stared at her eyes.

Gwydion held his son who was silver haired and blue eyed. He was on the young side but modern medicines had secured his birth. Gwydion named him Anwell and he took the liberty of naming Esus's son; Kheagan. The scaled ass bastard would be thankful. His son was simmering in power like his eldest boys had as well.

"Beloved boy." He whispered.

His mate was sleeping and the crash section as it was called had been an emergency. He could not get from her where she had been nor what had happened. The blonde frère had been there sleeping beside her and that had been touching. Gwydion held his son and made plans. Esus had to wake up and very soon. In the meantime; Drostan had shown up and demanded to see his brother and sister. Who knew what they had changed in the past and the ice ekimmu figured it was a good thing.

_The sound of the unfathomable tore his ears and the blood ran down his back. She was angry again and he did not understand but she had always told him it was not his place. _

"_Mistress? What displeases you?" He asked in his small voice._

"_The arrogance of those creatures. They think themselves above me. I will show them. My darling boy do not look back at me!" She snarled._

"_I only wish your happiness!" He whimpered._

"_This makes me happy. Seeing you bleed makes me very happy." Ayille whispered cruelly._

"_Yes mistress." Aahmes whimpered again._

"_This is good. This is grand! Giving your mistress your pain makes her love you more." She said raking her claws down his back._

_The young man whined out as the searing pain of her bite made him wither on the floor. She told him she loved him. She told him, his pain made him worth it. The horribly festering wounds that she would slowly heal afterwards. He screamed as something stung his back and legs. The pain was real and she was his master._

"_Your parents begged for their life. You never did. You only stared at me with those big eyes. You only stared as I ripped her throat out. Did you like seeing your mother die?" Ayille demanded as she beat him._

"_Yes." He cried._

"_Why did you like it?" She asked striking harder._

"_Because I meant nothing." Aahmes screamed as the stinging pain hit his balls._

"_But you mean something to me. Your blood runs down your back and legs. Do you like it?" Ayille hissed._

"_Yes." He lied._

_If he swore he liked it then she might stop and she might soothe the ache. His master did stop and she began to lick up his wounds._

"_I am worshipped by thousands. I am seen as a goddess who bestows favors against enemies. I come upon them and destroy them. The serpent is my animal and they listen when I tell them to eat the cattle whole. When you are big; I may let you eat your fellow human's flesh. I may let you taste the glory of their dying hearts. Would you like that sweet boy?" She asked licking up his ass to his spine._

"_Yes." He cried as she squeezed his male parts._

"_You are growing magnificent. You will be a beautiful man. I am the only one who will love you. I am the only one who can." She said feverishly biting him suddenly._

_Aahmes lost count of how many years he had been alive; he wondered if he was eleven or twelve now? Her battles with the ones known as the ekimmu were terrible and he had witnessed her meetings with one called Bilae. He had witnessed how they coupled. She screamed things for the man and he hated it. She said nasty things that made him hate the ekimmu. He suffered for her love. He suffered for her attention. Sometimes she let him out to see the sun. Sometimes she let him eat real food. Occasionally she would wrap his hand around his growing length and show him how to stroke it..One time she had wrapped her mouth around it and her teeth had sunk in. His screams had rent the air and she had laughed at him. She had kissed his head and whispered her love._

Kameron woke up and he had fallen asleep amidst his jealously and anger. His body ached and he wept into his arm. She had left him. She had abandoned him but he swore he would do her will. He showed back up now and then in Ayille's sphere as a stand in and to help the bastard Chrestian. He never again was his former queen's bitch no but he had certainly met her wrath. The one she had named Kameron had a lust far worse than even him and he wondered if he should try and meet his death. Life was not worth living and this war between the blood drinkers would only get worse. She did not want him and nobody did. Kameron made up his mind and he decided that it should be her hand that destroyed him. It was her that had made his life not worth living. He knew she had returned home to Tokyo. He ported to her penthouse and she was up slowly as she came in from her bedroom.

"Kill me." He said flatly.

"No." Asuna said firmly.

"I have endured for no reason. I have suffered for you and her for no reasons. I wish to be free as you put it. You tell me to think for myself. I am thinking for myself. I cannot kill myself. It must be one who can inflict damage quickly. You are good at it." Kameron said not looking at her.

"Kameron stop. I killed another frère and it was a mistake. I should not have done it." She said in a low growl.

"Then show me the same mercy! I am not some short lived sap who could not handle it. I have lived past my usefulness. My queen has no use for me." He said with malice and cold.

Her chest was constricting and she was in front of him. He was startled when she lifted his chin.

"I want to know your past." She whispered.

"It matters not." Kameron growled.

"It matters." Asuna said firmly.

"Stop it! Kill me. Please just kill me! Stop this horrible suffering." He whined.

She sank her fangs into his juncture and he moaned out. He loved feeding her. He loved being fed from. It felt so right as her hand cradled the back of his head.

"This is right." He cried out.

Asuna pried past his powerful uppyr shields and he was gasping and flailing against her invasion. His dream was fresh in his brain and she growled furiously. Kameron became lost in the past but was somehow shoved into the present when she aggressively kissed him. She was busy undoing his jeans and he wanted. Hatreds and needs warred in his head but he wanted her so badly. He wanted to feel her so much. She began to kiss along his throat and suck at the delicate skin below his ear.

"Please do it. End me like this. I will gladly give you my soul." He said sobbing brokenly.

"Kameron look at me." She whispered harshly.

He did manage to spy her and his heart clenched so utterly painfully that it made him stumble. She walked him slowly backwards and his back hit the wall.

"I am going to take my frère." She whispered hypnotically.

"Take how mistress?" He asked dumbly.

"Port us to my bed." She commanded.

Kameron fell back and she undressed him slowly. Asuna had witnessed abuse of such depravity that this creature had been destroyed and remade so many times. She lowered her head to his maleness and he screamed out in joy.

"What do you enjoy most?" Asuna asked.

"This and to be within you." He mumbled.

"Take a deep breath." She said as licked at him.

"I am mad. I am insane. I know it. I know it but I am strong. My mistress oh please. Will you?" He begged out incoherently.

-Will I what?- she asked in his mind.

"Kill me?" He begged.

-No.- She said as she let him slide down her throat.

"Ungh fuck me! I just want it to end. I want no pain. No pain of my wretched heart or body anymore." He cried as he fisted her bed clothes.

Kameron stared at the ceiling with red eyes and she worshipped his length. She made it throb madly and his teeth ached as he clenched them so tightly. Before he could see his end she slowly slid back up his cock and lightly sucked his head.

"Kameron?" Asuna asked.

"Huh?" He asked in an altered tone.

"Watch me." She whispered.

He nodded and she mounted him. She slid down his full length and pulled him up to sitting. The intimacy of the position made him cringe and whine.

"I want you to say this over and over. I want you to tell yourself that you are mine. I take you and make you mine." She whispered feeling him twitch inside of her.

"Do not lie." He nearly screamed.

"Kameron. Say it." She said harshly.

"I am yours. I am yours. I belong to you." Kameron said beginning to shake terribly.

He watched her fangs bared and he was caught off guard as she sank those fangs again. It was not a feeding mark. His mind collapsed in on itself as she growled at his throat. She began to rotate her hips that second and he was helpless to so many sensations. He cried out in his old language and his arms crushed her. Her body squeezed his cock and her mind caressed his mind. So much rushed in her mind's eye and this poor man had suffered like Maec had. He had been used all of his life and now she held him to her.

"What else Kameron? What else do you like?" She asked huskily.

"I enjoy much." The frère said barely above a whisper.

He had not finished and neither had she. Right now she wanted him only in mindless bliss. Asuna guided him to all fours and she wrapped her hand around his length. She went to pumping him hard as she kissed old scars that Ayille had inflicted.

"I will not kill you. You will know different. You will know much. You want my love? I will give it to you but I am possessive. I am crazed in my possession. You will be mine wholly. No one can have you but me." She said nipping his skin softly.

"Heavens yes! Yes!" He said wandering lost in the conflagration.

"You will continue to think for yourself. You will continue to grow. You will know true passion and tenderness. You will learn." She said getting lost in her speech.

"My lady!" He said scrambling for reality.

"Thrust your hips. Help to see your end." She begged him.

Kameron moved his hips wildly and the burn consumed him totally. The climax had blossomed deep and he yelled out as she stroked him through his spurting seed. His cries were sensually beautiful and he fell against her bed.

"Mine." Asuna growled fiercely in his ear.

"Yes. I am yours." Kameron said in utter exhaustion.

"Still wish to die?" She asked softly wrapping arms around him.

"I think I did." He said as his mind shut down and blackness clawed at him.

"Then my reborn is magnificent. He is perfect and he is good." She said as she allowed sleep to take her.

Her words meant everything to him and he wondered how in the heavens he would function like a normal person. Never had he been one. Chrestian had but he had not. He decided to let worry eat at him later.

Ayille stood on the roof of a nearby building as she watched him being taken by her hated enemy. He had sworn he had not been changed by her. He had lied and said it was Danika. She let blood of her human victim run down her hands as she suddenly punched a hole in his chest. She crushed the organ and ate it. She threw the body away from her and pulled out her modern cell phone.

"Yes, my darling. Yes, I move tomorrow. I attack with my babies and I will make her tremble like the little nothing she is! Yes, you move on your plane and I move here. We will take back the final piece. In the meantime; send your own out and start killing the cattle." She said in utter hate.

She ported to the city known as Budapest and she appeared in a lavish townhouse that belonged to one of three children who had seen the light of day. Eyal moved so fast and she was punched into a wall. Ayille turned with a grin and she showed her fangs.

"I should have killed you when you were born. Newborn flesh is so tender." She said snarling.

"Go back to hell bitch!" He said snarling too.

"Not before I make her suffer. You have a sweet bond with her. I read your history. Bilae made you full of his minions. Did you enjoy when you forced this body on her? I know I would have." She said stalking him.

"Shut up!" Eyal hissed in hatred.

"You have not changed in two thousand years of life. I wonder my darling if you can. You suppress your true power and I glory in it." Ayille said suddenly in front of him.

Her hand changed form and she punched him in the chest and he did not scream. She ripped his internal organs and she sought his heart. He grabbed her throat and his face held utter rage. She saw it and she suddenly backed off. His face was half changed and she went for his throat. Eyal was a powerful mind and she grabbed her head in agony. Flames licked at his body but he hurled her straight out a window. He fell to his side and he heard Jarek, Rina, and Asher run. His only daughter's screams did he hear as he fell into a pool of his own blood.


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Ayille comes for revenge and deals the wrong punishment. Rage and pain tear through the ruling family of the Tsuchigumo Federation as one of their own falls. Thoughts of ancient times and current events begin to run concurrent as ancient vendettas and anguish are brought to bear. Both sides deal painful wounds. Updates may be a little slower in coming as my classes at university have started again. I will attempt to keep them timely. Thank you so much for reading and PLEASE, let me know what you think!

Corruption of the Masses

His body was languid and pliant as he slowly woke up. His emotions were all over the board and his heart was tattered. She had said things and done things that had obliterated him. Kameron was just not used to feeling good about anything. She was sleeping still and her cell phone was buzzing.

"Mistress?" He mumbled.

"Hmm? Please stop with the mistress crap." Asuna grumbled sleepily.

"What in the heavens name am I supposed to call you?" Kameron asked confused.

"Say it slowly; Asuna." She said yawning and sitting up.

She noticed her phone and she saw messages. She read them quickly and she sighed.

"Say it Kameron." She muttered as she stood up and dressed.

"Asuna." He said with wide eyes.

"Now I wish for a couple of things." She said pulling on a sweater.

"Yes Asuna?" The frère said.

"There are modern things we do such as accounts, residences, etc." She said pulling on jeans.

"I have means." He said miffed.

"Kameron! You are difficult some days on purpose. You came here last night asking me to kill you. I am making you apart of my life." She said narrowing her eyes.

"I do not know how to be a part of something." Kameron muttered stubbornly.

"Okay well learn." She said looking for boots.

He made a noise and she suddenly had him laid out. His breathing was hard and her silver hair fell around them.

"You are going to make this hard, are you not?" She asked running fingers up his chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked truly confused.

"Close your eyes." Asuna whispered.

He shut his nearly black eyes and his breath hitched. She was running her lips over his throat and he moaned.

"You are beautiful. You have it in you to do grand things. You need and so I shall fulfill but you have to do as well." She whispered.

"Bite me." He whimpered.

"No." She grinned.

She nibbled his tendons and he gasped. Asuna used her hand to undo her jeans and she used her legs to kick out of them. Kameron was lost in her mouth and she pressed her pelvis to his naked one.

"Open your mind to me Kameron. Please open yourself fully." She asked softly.

He did as she asked and his body shook hard. Asuna was leaching her yoki and he was perspiring heavily. His dark tan skin was taut as he stretched under her and she positioned him between her nether lips.

"Kameron? Move my sweet." She said breathing deep.

He nodded numbly and she moaned for him. She watched his face as he moved against her and it was obviously pleasurable.

"I feel." He whispered in the pleasure.

"Hai. You feel so good." She sighed softly.

"I want." He growled softly.

"Tell me." Asuna said gently as she kissed his mouth.

"Show you." Kameron breathed as he suddenly rolled them.

He had her sweater up and off her in a second and his mouth went to nipping her cheek to her ear and below. She mewled for him and he grew absolutely full of joy. He did not bite her as he followed her example and his kisses became more frequent and needy. Kameron felt her pull on his hair lightly and he suddenly came up and kissed her mouth with intensity. He dove his tongue and curled it against her own. He chose that moment to slip into her very slowly. Asuna ripped her lips from his and groaned out heavily as he slowly sunk into her.

"I love your feel. I love how you grip me." He whispered harshly against her throat.

"Hai. You feel perfect." She said breathy.

"So angry when you took me but now so happy. I know what pure ecstasy feels like." The Ramanga stated with a low, passionate tone.

"I know. I was too cruel. I was not me." Asuna admitted.

"No. You were acting like my enemy." He nodded and forced his member back as slowly.

"What do you feel?" She asked in whimper.

"Savor. I am savoring your feel." Kameron whispered feverishly.

"You have learned much." Asuna cried softly as she buried her nose in his throat.

"I am still a predator." His kiss startled her.

Kameron's hand grasped a buttock and squeezed a little as he moved slowly and he shifted his hips. Asuna's head lifted off the pillow as he pivoted some and ground his pelvis. She eagerly began to kiss and nip his mouth with such conviction as he returned the caress very eagerly. Kameron's passions ran high as he continued to grind his pelvis into hers and lip lock was destroying their control. He could not stop the need as he bit into her tongue and eagerly tasted that which had changed him forever. His growls were near snarling as his movements became hard and snapping and she in turn bit his fleshy organ. Kameron felt the explosion and his groans absolutely riveted her. She felt his cock and his scorching orgasm and they rode it out. He finally released her lips and he breathed hard.

"My Gods I love being inside of my queen."" He whispered sleepily.

"Stay for now." She said watching his face.

"Gladly." Kameron said relaxing against her.

"May I ask a question?" Asuna asked shutting her eyes.

"Yes please." He said sleepily.

"I really must know all of your likes and dislikes. I am getting really kinky ideas." She teased.

Kameron lifted his head and smiled softly at her. He buried his hands in her hair and kissed her nose.

"I enjoy much and will do whatever you want. You are my reason and my passion. I need no other reason." He whispered.

"Umm, I want you to think and be for yourself, remember?" She said archly.

"Yes, I know and I will do my best but my instincts are what they are. I am a bitten uppyr. I am not a born one." He said lying against her.

"Explain that. Akemi is bitten." She stated.

"She is female." He replied.

"I see. It is a hive nature in uppyr instincts. So what Eyal and Grigory are?" She asked gently.

"Freaks of the uppyr world. Their leadership have convinced the younger generations that we are a patriarchal society and it just is not true." He muttered overly sleepily.

She ran her hands down his scarred back and she lightly ran her claws up and down his skin. A small smile played on his lips and his beauty was evident as his face was not marred by anger or sadness.

"I will see this skin unmarred again." She said too softly for him to hear.

His soft snore broke the silence and she enjoyed the feel of him against her. Kameron was someone worth unlocking and she had every intention of doing so. She also intended to hurt Ayille for having done such torture to him. Even Maec's horrid upbringing was almost tame. She too fell asleep and let nothing worry her for this short moment.

He was recovering and he had felt so sick to his stomach that he had vomited blood. Asuna ran into his bedroom and he looked at her weakly. He was hardly injured and when he was, it was normally bad.

"Your birth creature?" She said sitting by his bed.

"Da. I transformed some." He said softly.

"Truly?" Asuna asked stunned.

"Da. Rina passed out. Jarek said he was terrified. I did not feel right. It felt alien." He said staring at her face.

"You are used to this form Eyal." She said palming his cheek.

"No Asuna. I mean it feels horrid. The hunger that beast feels is unnatural. The sickening need to sink into flesh is overwhelming. I never wish to become that thing. I never wish to have those abilities." He said coldly.

"I can understand. What happened to her?" She asked.

"I threw her out my window." Eyal shrugged.

"She got away." She sighed.

He nodded and she leaned forward and bit into his neck. He groaned out and she began to show him Kameron's life before he was changed and Eyal began to tremble. His stomach lurched and he shoved her off. He actually vomited on his bed and he rasped harshly as he caught his breath. Eyal's eyes were red and he made himself get up and strip his bed.

"I did not need to see that!" He shouted at her.

"It is why Chrestian connived to get you away." She said softly.

"Good God! She did that to him?" He asked sick to his stomach.

"Hai. I am sorry to show you. I wanted you to know truly what great evil she is capable of." Asuna mumbled.

She helped him clean up and Eyal was shaking badly. What he had witnessed made him utterly grateful to be raised amongst mortals. He was thrilled that he had no knowledge of her and her depraved ways. He now knew why Augusta ran away and why Stasio was an evil bastard. They were from Ayille and so they could transform quite easily and he was utterly sickened by what the frère had suffered.

"He is the one we killed in India?" He asked.

Her phone rang and she answered. Gaku Jouichi was on the other end and he was talking rapidly. Asuna yelped at him to slow down and she dropped her cell phone.

"Asuna? Asuna?" Eyal said keeping her upright.

"Eyal." She said holding her head.

Gwydion suddenly phased in and his eyes were emerald green. Asuna was trying to stay coherent but she was shaking her head.

"What happened?" The uppyr ruler asked.

"Asuna? Can you stand?" Gwydion asked in a hard tone.

"Tell me." She said beginning to shake violently.

"It is ugly. Can you handle it?" He tried to ask.

Asuna blindly ported and Jouichi was wildly sobbing. A Ramanga lay dying suffering from a huge dose of funnel venom and Sakina was in his arms. The former kumo lord was begging the body of his young daughter and suddenly there was laughter heard from across the Sendai courtyard.

"How very sweet really. What a lovely dead child." Raganos said in a nasty tone.

"You fucking bastard!" Asuna said coming at him.

Jouichi's normally black eyes were burning red and he laid Sakina's body down and he launched himself at the wraith. Raganos smirked but he had no clue who he was facing. Jouichi pulled a weapon from a nearby soldier and he slashed at the former king of the Shouten. The reborn Ganek had to block the incredible swordplay of Jouichi who suddenly unleashed a nami and several namis at him and he was slammed with unreal power into the side of the Sendai castle. Ishin was nearby and he knelt to see if his sister lived and he saw his father fight in utter rage and hate. Asuna went to fight as well and he suddenly stopped her.

"Ishin stop!" She cried.

"No inu. He is an expert warrior." Ishin said softly.

"Ishin." She said falling to Sakina and hauling her up.

Asuna was too numb and only rocked her body back and forth. It happened all too fast and there were several Shouten of Soten origins and several Ramanga. Asuna was in her own world but soon enough Ishin saw a blonde man and a dark haired man who appeared ningen port in. Chrestian pulled a short sword and he actually began to fight the Ramanga as did Kameron. Eyal ported in as well and he saw what made his heart drop. His wife held the daughter of Gaku Jouichi in her arms and he saw no heart beat. Her throat was torn out and Gwydion too joined the battle.

Jouichi could only focus on Raganos and the words he had said. His heart was broken and his baby was dead. His body was screaming in pain but he still burned with rage beyond his limits. The hate he had felt for the ookami kumo and Fusae was nothing and his venom namis were taking their toll as well as his expert katana strikes. He released silk and jerked the bastard forward and he grabbed his neck. Raganos smirked with such cruelty but Jouichi flooded his throat with venom. He shoved him away and went to strike with his weapon when a hand went through his chest. Ayille saw the beast and she was salivating. His beauty and power were so freakishly similar to Arianrhod that she was grinning.

"I made that baby this morning. Did she eat your daughter?" Ayille asked Jouichi in a nasty snarl.

"You will regret it bitch! You will regret it!" Jouichi said with a monstrously dangerous tone.

Ayille was fixing to rip his throat out when he jerked from her hold and he let his yoki flare. He pressed his hands to her chest and released a nami of huge proportions and Ayille was literally partially blown away. Jouichi fell where he stood and blood sprayed everywhere. Ayille's blood even sprayed on Raganos who quickly phased out. Ayille was in terrible pain and she was gasping for her very life.

"You! You will be mine!" She said as she ported out.

Asuna screamed and she laid Sakina's expired form in Ishin's hands and her tears made her blind as she stumbled for Jouichi. Her screams tore the air as she picked up his upper body and sobbed. Between her frère and Gwydion the small bit of Ramanga and Soten were put down. The two former Ramanga had to rip the hearts and heads from the kumori looking Ramanga and infuse their blood to them. Chrestian and Kameron both came near her, much to the anger of her ekimmu mate and they ported out with her.

Sakina was laid out in state and Jouichi was in a coma. Asuna was in the Sendai castle in bitterness. Chrestian had cut her wrist and had made her bleed into Jouichi's wounds. Kameron had squeezed her wound and they had helped put the former lord into a coma. Now Chrestian spooned her form and her other frère nestled his back against her front. Neither man said anything and only did. Kameron rolled first and he stared at her face. Tears fell from her face and he wiped them away. He leaned forward and kissed each cheek and then kissed her mouth. She made a noise as he thrust his tongue slowly and Asuna was astonished at him. She knew how he felt about Chrestian and she felt the former Viking undo her clothes slowly. Again, they said nothing and only did. Asuna wanted to scream out that she had lost something terribly important and so incredibly precious but one murmured hungry. She realized in their way they were feeding her and she became lost in the act. Chrestian pulled her backwards onto him as he knelt and Kameron guided her thighs wide open. Two of his fingers massaged her nub and the golden haired man guided her hips. The black haired frère had her lips and he of course bit and suckled her tongue. The resulting act left them all buzzing and warm. Asuna had wrapped a hand around her formerly Egyptian frère and stroked him to his end. Instinct had guided them to care and love their queen. She was unused to it and both men cuddled her form tightly as she sobbed.

"Give us your pain." Chrestian whispered.

"She was only eight!" Asuna screamed.

"I know. I wish I could bring her back for you." He said pressing lips to her forehead.

"Did they destroy her soul?" She asked Kameron.

"I do not think so. They did not seem to have time." He whispered gently as he kneaded her back.

"Jouichi?" She stifled her sobs.

"He is sleeping. Ayille saw him and saw his great power. He is an unusual being. How is it he has so much of Arianrhod's power?" Kameron asked.

"I was a kumo warrior onna before. Her name was Ayana and his mother." She said sobbing.

Both frère nodded and they stared at the other. The girl was gone. There was nothing they could about that but they could protect their queen and this man. This man was spectacular in his non-blood drinking abilities. He would also be a wreck when he woke up.

His eyes snapped open and he was filled with debilitating rage. He sat up and his ebony hair fell around him. His baby was dead and his only other reason for living was sitting by the window. He was in Sendai and he was in white haori and hakama. Jouichi put his hand on her shoulder and he let a single tear fall.

"Did you cremate her?" He asked softly.

"Hai." She said choking.

"Did you place her to rest next to Ayana?" Jouichi asked choking too.

"Hai." Asuna said sobbing.

"Mitsukai? My soul, we must endure. I say this only because I intend to kill these things terribly. I leave in an hour." He said with authority.

"Jouichi no!" She cried.

"I cannot languish my sweet mitsukai. I can only enjoy the pain that I shall inflict. I shall enjoy doing to them what they did to my Sakina." He said with calculated cruelty.

"My precious baby girl is dead. I in no way blame you. I love you too well and I only hope and pray that I die and take down many of these monsters when I do." The beautiful kumo said fiercely and he left her there.

She stood up and she ran after him. Asuna grabbed him and whirled him around. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he buried his nose into her neck and he released a sob of heart break. He stood there for some time holding her and Ishin, Naraku, and Nobu were there. No one could say anything and Naraku intended to try and pull her back. He stepped back and he left in rage. Ishin called out and his heart ached.

Jouichi tried to pull away but Asuna would not let go. He suddenly released a venom cloud and he stepped back into it. He appeared in his Tibet home and he held onto her. He was trying not to give into his need to bellow and cry. He was trying to be strong and plan pain for his new enemies but his mate would not unhand him. She was clinging to him and he kept his arms around her. His hand went down her hair and he tried to comfort the mother of his youngest child.

"Mitsukai. You need sleep. Shall I build us a web and hold you?" He asked softly.

"I do not know. What do I do? What can I do?" She asked him clutching his crisp white cotton.

"Hunt those monsters down with me." He said holding her face as she stared at him with green eyes.

Their foreheads were pressed together and his body was against hers. It was too soon to get on his knees and beg to father another child. He could not just replace the babe they had made in love. He could not just beg to have something that was his. Jouichi slowly pulled away and he walked outside. He changed form and he began to slowly build a web. His mind was primitive as he released his silk and wove it with his spinnerets. He heard the screaming and he stopped his task quickly and changed form. Asuna was strangling a Ramanga with great pressure and he grabbed a plain katana and stabbed the beast through the chest after she moved. Asuna was screaming incoherently and she practically took his head off and Jouichi did it for her. The blood sprayed everywhere and he stared at her.

"How did they know?" He asked.

"Must be watching you." Asuna said grabbing him.

"What do they want Asuna?" Jouichi asked.

"She must realize. Oh Kamis Jouichi she is targeting you." She said porting out.

"Targeting me for what?" He demanded.

"I stole two of her turnlings called frère. They are Ramanga-empusae hybrids." Asuna said upset.

"But why me?" He asked fiercely.

"Because Jouichi! You and I share such similar yoki. They wish to use you as a weapon!" She said in horror.

"They attacked because of my yoki? They killed my Sakina because of that?" He asked getting really angry.

"Hai." She whispered in an agonized tone.

"Fools. They killed her when she had both our yoki!" He snarled smashing his fist through glass.

His temper was rarely lost and she had only seen it truly with Fusae. His chest heaved and he was so angry and filled with hate. Jouichi held her to him and he suffered terribly. His anger and the many, many years of peace that he had inflicted upon himself was over. Asuna was suddenly flat under him and his perfectly smooth and beautiful face was marred by his feelings. He was doing his damndest to try and be filled with rage so as not to succumb to his wretched despair.

"Mitsukai! It hurts so badly. I am in such despair." He cried as fell against her.

"My fault Jouichi. I am so sorry. It is my fault." She said shutting out anger.

"I told you I do not blame you. You have suffered in my past for my actions and acquaintances." He said very softly.

"Jouichi!" She said crying again.

"I need your strength. I need you to be the heartless and cold being I have seen on rare occasions." Jouichi stated meeting her eyes.

"Hai." Asuna said wiping her eyes.

"Hai." He murmured rolling so that he could hold her.

She had brought them to the West and he was only holding her. Jouichi's world had shrunk to a small pinpoint of mayhem and need to kill. He honestly could not do anything else.

This man was beautiful and he was powerful. She had healed but it had been painful. It had been almost unbearable. Ayille was now on her back as she stared at the caverns of her base. The Ramanga queen missed how she used to take the thin strips of hide and whip Kameron. She had loved how he would wince and cry out as she hit his sac and his cock. She loved the angry red lines that would welt up on his skin and Ayille also loved to slowly rip his chest open and let the blood drip down his chest to his belly. She would lick up the hot blood and then lay back as he would heal and bury his beautiful and soft lips into her labia and bring her exquisite pleasure. He would sink his fangs and his tongue as the frère would bring her to such heights. She would also tie him down and deprive him sight as she gave him her undivided attention. She intended to kill Arianrhod for taking him. He had been her creation and her precious. She had loved him more than anything and she would kill him for allowing the whore to corrupt him. She let her fingers begin to massage herself as images of him bleeding and begging for mercy permeated.

"Darling I could have helped you." Raganos said appearing from the shadows.

"Shut up." She said dropping her fingers.

"I am still shy my full self Ayille. I tire of waiting." He stated sneering.

"Have you killed him yet?" Ayille asked growling.

"Of course. Finally. Little bastard was hard to destroy but this is me mostly." He said crawling on the rock she laid on.

"What do you want Bilae?" She snapped.

"You used to want me." The voice of Raganos said.

"I enjoyed you but you are not my Kameron." She hissed.

"You stupid uppyr queens and your frère. Good heavens Ayille." He snorted.

He suddenly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She screamed out in pain and she blushed prettily.

"Your cunt is leaking slut. You want that putrid boy frère?" Raganos asked growling.

"Yes! He was mine." She screamed in pain as he dragged his claws deeply into her female flesh.

She shook as the ungodly delicious torture erupted in her brain and she was so close. His hand slapped her back and dragged her skin to make her bleed and she screamed as rapture stole through her.

"Lord Ayille. You are so fucking predictable." He said rolling his eyes.

He slammed inside of her and she began mewling as he took her roughly. In any other sense; this would have been seen as rape or an attack but she got off on the brutality. She was lost in countless and mind blowing orgasms as his own began to reach him.

"Get out of me." She snarled.

"Oh you do not want me in you as I come?" He sneered.

"NO!" She hissed in fury.

"Well take it whore!" The former ekimmu said unleashing and pinning her harshly under him.

She snarled in fury and he was content to make her mad. She shoved him off and she went to bathe.

"Darling you would blessed to have my child. Give you plenty of nourishment." Bilae's voice spoke.

"You sicken me. You have always sickened me. The sex is good so I allow you to touch me." She hissed.

"You are such a good little liar. You want your Kameron? How many times can a frère be changed?" He asked inspecting his claws.

"I am sure if done again that he would be utterly mindless and a beast. What made him perfection was his ability to obey but to think and anticipate me." Ayille said rubbing skin raw.

"He enjoyed your love?" He laughed.

"Yes." She hissed.

"Poor baby. Poor Ayille. Come here." The voice of Raganos said smirking.

After ridding herself of his seed; she climbed out of the natural pool and she settled in his arms. His smile was nasty as he stroked her skin.

"We should kill your frère and then make another for you. You need love my dear. You are a wreck without it." He purred.

"Like you care." She snarled.

"Whatever." He said settling into sleep.

She seethed in rage and that was her norm. Her memories of him and his skin; the smell of his blood as he came and his body twitching in everything. She was furious. How she would make him pay she did not know but the way he had sex with the reborn form of Arianrhod made her want to vomit.

Kameron moved and he found her with the spider. He felt no jealousy at the moment and only picked them both up and moved them into a comfortable bed. He was only doing his duty as her frère and he found himself with purpose. He and Chrestian were working together again and it was nice to be a part of something. She looked exhausted and she was sleeping deeply. The former Egyptian brushed silver hair away from her face and her eyes opened.

"Kameron." She whispered in a pained whisper.

"Yes my Asuna." He said softly.

"What are you doing?" Asuna asked.

"Caring for you. Are you hungry?" Kameron asked as he pulled a blanket over her form.

"Hai. Where is Jouichi?" She asked.

"He is in another room. He was having a nightmare so I moved him. Chrestian watches him." He said baring his wrist.

"Kameron you are not my food." She said stifling a sob.

"I am whatever you need me to be. If you need me for nourishment then I nourish. If you need me for comfort then I comfort. If you need protection then I protect. You get my love freely." He stated flatly.

"I want some whole food Kameron." She said sighing.

"Then shall get some for you." He stated as he stood.

Asuna was grieved and she was suddenly angry. She grabbed him and rolled them so she had to peer at him. Kameron stayed calm but she reached into his jeans and felt his soft length which hardened under her touch.

"Mistress?" He asked stunned.

"She killed my daughter. She killed one of my sweet girls. Kameron tell me how to hurt her!" She snarled.

"Make certain she has no one. She hates to be alone." Kameron gulped but his queen was crying.

He hated that she was in pain and her tears bothered him more than anything. Asuna climbed off of him and he shut his eyes. Her mind invaded his and she gently lapped at him. He stuttered in his confusion and the poor frère grunted softly. For her part she viciously shut out the pain like Jouichi had begged and she was taking out her fiery emotions on poor Kameron. Asuna decided she would know Ayille more as she used her tongue to swirl around the head of his engorged penis. She flicked her tip against the skin under his head and he jerked a little.

"You are mine." She whispered heavily.

"Yes. I am yours. I am only yours." Her frère moaned.

"Tell me Kameron." Asuna said and he felt her tears on his length.

"I love you. I truly do." He said gasping as the heat of her wet, salty essence continued to fall on him.

"Tell me her weaknesses as I love you." She said kissing all along his thick need.

"Her hatred of being alone is huge. She cannot stand to see herself in a mirror either. She gets agitated and starts shrieking. She does not like tenderness. She sees it, nnnggh, as a weakness." He said rolling his hips.

"Why the mirror?" She husked as his cock glistened with her saliva.

"She sees things in it. I think maybe a portal." The frère shifted and lifted his hands as his fingers flexed.

Asuna reached up and guided his hand to tangle in her hair and he moaned out.

"What is it she sees?" Asuna asked licking his tip.

"I know not fully." He said sweating and she licked at the beaded fluid that leaked.

"You are so delectable." She said only lapping at his fluid.

"What has changed my Asuna? My mistress. My master." Her frère said shutting his eyes.

"Seeing you in action so to speak. Seeing how you react. Could you truly love her?" She asked digging with her tongue.

"Not like this! Aggghh." He moaned out loudly.

"Instinct?" She asked in a saddened tone.

"I had no will. I had no choice. Please! I wish to feel your mouth." He cried.

"No." She said pulling off her gown of red silk.

Kameron kept his voice silent. Her no could mean several things and she lay next to him. She stared at his face as she lay next to him on the pillow. Asuna stared at him and his dark eyes pleaded but he quit begging. Asuna was in agony of her own hell and she was feeling horrid. She was feeling like peeling skin and shoving claws into orifices. Making the Ramanga queen seethe in agony made her happy and she suddenly straddled his lap. Kameron stared up at her face and she took his hands and cupped breasts. Her eyes shut and she let her hand fall slowly and she guided him inside of her. His body was so alive and Asuna moved. She moved to seal away her agony and her sadness. Her lover and frère was attempting to control himself.

"Do not. Please stop obeying me this second. Take what you want! Take from me. Do whatever you want." She said feeling him strain.

"This is what I want!" He shouted.

"Kameron please. I beg you." Asuna choked back a cry.

He forced himself to sit up and she sat in his lap. She wrapped her legs around his midsection and buried her hands in his long black hair. She was clinging to him and he was breathing hard. This felt incredibly intimate and personal. It felt so damn unreal to him and the Ramanga ran hands up and down her back.

"You took me and gave me back a voice. You gave me back my soul. This is my reason why I love you my queen. I will always seek your will and I will always seek to give you happiness." He said staring straight into his eyes.

"Kam-meron." She whispered in a shaky voice.

"Yes?" He asked barely audible.

She grasped his shoulders and his hands slid to position on her hips. They never lost the eye contact and he slowly undulated her and he was so deep. He was buried as deeply as he could be and the Ramanga was aimless in his need to seek. He leaned his neck some and began to sample her throat as she made a soft cry of passion. His tongue lightly traced along her tendons as his mind wrapped around his utter abandonment of his senses. One of his hands snaked up her back and held the back of her neck as his eyes bled red. His inner nature was pulling him down and making him lost to only their combined.

"Mistress!" He said in a beastly tone.

"Hai?" She squeaked in her building flash of ecstasy.

"I need." He said snarling unintentionally.

Asuna knew instinctually what he needed and she wrapped her arms around him as she sank fangs into him. He began to cry out wordlessly and she held him back. He felt flutters along his limbs and growing pleasure deep in his belly. She made growling noises at his throat that also made him maddened. His voice was utterly raw as he snarled and gnashed his teeth. His lover was green eyed in her own beastly nature as blood fell between them and Kameron had never felt so close to another being ever. She released his throat and she whispered one tiny Egyptian word and he lost his mind. He pushed her underneath him and held her thigh as moved at an inhuman pace. Asuna's face showed great pain as tears leaked from her eyes and his too fell down his bronzed face as his body hit hers in a perfect snap, shift, and rotate.

"Kami hai!" She snarled as her yoki unleashed on the poor man.

"Mistress!" He cried out as the velvet muscles milked his shaft.

Kameron was sputtering as he felt, dimly, his body give up his seed. He felt aware, barely, of how her energies caressed and possessed. Ayille never did anything like this and he was bathed in the greenish aura for a moment. She was breathless as her chest heaved and the frère was exhausted. She had stolen his yoki and she covered her mouth.

"Kameron! I am so sorry." She whispered holding him to her tightly.

"I am always here for whatever you need." Kameron stated in a daze.

"I hate to use someone for this." Asuna said squeezing his buttocks.

"I do not mind you I assure you. To feel your energies and you said; it was perfect." He said pulling himself back.

"Kameron?" She tried to ask.

She heard a slight snore and she sighed. Her beast had whispered wedja. She wondered if she meant it. She could not deny feeling for him but he was getting to her bad. She shut out the implications as she sobbed silently.

Jouichi sat up and his face was covered in a fine sweat. The beautiful kumo was feeling hatred unlike he had ever felt and he had hated Fusae pretty bad. He shut his eyes and he heard his mother's voice in his head.

"_Never allow them to take you. Kill yourself before you allow them to have you or your power!" Ayana said to her young heir. _

"_Why Haha?" He asked swinging his legs from his seat on her desk._

_She looked at him and that look she sometimes gave him crossed her face and she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his._

"_Because we are special. We have special powers and your mark proves it. Just remember what I tell you." She whispered._

"_How you know Haha?" Innocent Jouichi stated._

"_Because I dream sometimes and I just know. You are perfect Jouichi. Now go and play as Haha has work. Gaku and Jouichi are in the fields so you may sleep with me tonight." She said kissing him gently._

He never asked exactly what she meant and he always loved sleeping next to her and twirling his fingers in her hair. He wondered if they had been together in more than just this existence and as Ayana. He loved his mother crazily and he had been affected badly by her death. His siblings loved him but it was known that he was special to his mother. Now he wondered if their souls were tied even more intimately. They had fought as he had grown and they never had anything remotely similar to what they shared now but Ayana was insane over him. It made so many jealous including what he thought had been his father. He pressed his forehead against his drawn up knees and allowed the pain to eat him for a few minutes as seeing his Sakina dead shook him to his very inner being. He had been such a miserable failure as a man when he was younger and he saw his daughter as his salvation. Ishin's face was horrified to see his baby sister laid out dead and Naraku had stared at him with hatred. He could not blame them. He was kumo and it was his job as a man to guard his children. Jouichi felt the dregs of familiar depression licking at his conscious. He knew onna found him pleasing to look upon but he was oblivious to much. He thought his nose a tad sharp and his eyes too dark. His never hid his mark and rarely cut his long, luxurious black hair. His skin was pale and his lips full like Ayana's had been. He felt lips at the base of his skull and he reached over to touch silk like hair.

"Jouichi." She muttered softly.

"I am finding myself unable to follow my own words Mitsukai. I am desperately trying and I want to die." He said sniffing back his tears but they fell unabashed.

"Jouichi, you swore you would not leave me again." Asuna said feeling like she was caving in.

"What purpose except to steal my power or anger you do I serve Asuna? She was it. She was my only way out and now my reason is gone. I cannot do this farce. Anything I truly love is not truly mine. Everyone leaves my life. You have left several times and so I hide. I should have died that day when the kingdom fell. You should have let me die and loved only Ishin and Hisashi. They are worthy and I am an utter failure." Jouichi said getting up and shoving her away.

"Gaku Jouichi please stop!" She snarled at him.

"What Mitsukai? What is there to say? There is nothing but despair when it comes to me. I was a failure as a son, a mate, a father, and a ruler. I am worthless and never should my great mother have put her faith in me. I am nothing but a pestilence and I wish I lay beside her and my Sakina." He said storming away.

She sobbed at his words and she hung her head. Theirs was nothing but a pain filled union. It was true and she loved him so fucking much but it also stabbed her like a knife so she typically shut it away. Asuna refused to continue to be a tragedy with him. She stormed after him too and he had gone outside and they were in the house she was building within the West. It had many rooms done but it was going to be a huge building. Jouichi had gone outside and he had changed form. She was tracking his incredibly faint scent. Asuna changed form and she pressed her nose to the ground to smell kumo. He was moving north and she could smell salt too. She growled as she followed the beautiful kumo man. He was extremely shiny black in his true form and an awesome sight. He had smooth silky black hair on his thick arachnid legs and his fangs were large. He had two large obsidian colored eyes central on the head of his kumo self and two more sets set the side of his large ones. His abdomen in his true form was huge and he was just large. If she did not know him as he was; she would have been terrified of him. Asuna found the kumo spinning a web and she changed form before she startled him. She slowly walked into the opening and he ignored her presence. She leaned her body against one of his legs and he made a slight noise.

"You are trying to shut out the pain. I understand but if you go then I will fall apart and never will I be okay. We are different. There is something in us and different. We know it. I was her but we know that it is more. I love you so much that my soul cannot leave you Jouichi." Asuna said spilling a little blood from her palms.

-You have been and always will be my heart and soul mitsukai but it just aches. - He pathed as he still spun.

"I make it ache or because of me?" Asuna asked with a trembling lip.

-Because I am inept. I am not worthy and I make myself sick. I am not even good enough to call Ishin and Hisashi my sons. They were better off without me. I could not even protect my precious girl. - He roared in her mind.

"Jouichi! She is an evil scourge that uses violence and mayhem for amusement. She reminds me of her!" She said gritting her teeth.

He only made a slight noise again and he still spun. She did not move and she stayed there for nearly an hour. He finally shifted his massive leg and she watched him crawl inside of his funnel. He was trying to escape and it was killing them. Asuna climbed into the funnel web a moment later and she slid into the compacted form of the kumo man. She pressed her face against his abdomen and she sobbed silently. She felt his legs wrap around her and his body shook too.

/

Asuna had cried herself to sleep and Jouichi was in his humanoid form with his arms around her tightly. His heart was broken and lifted her chin a little as she slept.

"We should give up but I know not how." He said in a broken voice that was only in a slight whisper.

Jouichi softly kissed her mouth once and hovered his mouth and he did it again. Asuna came to consciousness with him nipping her lips. He pulled his lips back a little and stared at her face. Her blue orbs were wide as his black ones were filled with despair. She lifted a shaking hand and brushed his lips and his brows knit together.

"I beg you." She said in weak words.

His clawed fingers threaded in her hair and his eyes slid shut. She received the passionate caress as his tongue began to lash hers. She whimpered as he made her positively faint. She honestly wondered if he had retained even a little bit of empusae in his soul because he was just so utterly magnificent as a lover. Jouichi let his hand undo her simple spaghetti strapped yellow gown. The silk slipped down and he pressed his body against hers. His lips did not stay still and he suddenly ported them. They fell out of his shoki cloud into water and she yelped. They were near the bottom of waterfalls and he decided that if he was going to make love then every aspect would be beautiful. He pressed his hand against rock and she felt her wrists pressed into a ball of silk. She watched him loose his hakama and haori. His lean body came into view as she unconsciously licked her lips. Jouichi did fall to his knees and his eyes looked up at her. They slowly bled red and she was astonished.

"I cannot replace her but I need something to hold my sanity together. Give me your gifts my angel. Please." He said spreading her labia.

"Jouichi?" Asuna gasped.

"I am choosing to let my inner nature out." He said pressing his nose into her curls.

He was nibbling and sucking right away and she moaned out loudly. Her love was so perfect in everything. He just did not see it and it broke her heart. His hands held onto her ass cheeks as he kneaded the pliant flesh. His tongue sunk inside of her and the sensations were making her tremble.

"Mitsukai, this will be hard on you. I am going to take you fully. I am going to have a full joining. Will you give me that?" He asked as he let a finger slip into her to replace his tongue.

"Hai. I only want you." She said stifling her riotous emotions.

"Hai. I only want you. When I saw you in my tree; I was honestly smitten with your looks alone. When you spoke then I heard your voice." He said stroking her.

"Hai! I thought you truly so un-kami beautiful. Jouichi please!" She screamed out.

"Soon beloved mitsukai. When I saw you conceive little Jouichi. I hurt so badly. I truly wanted to spread you wide open and say such things as you just felt. I was so massively in need of you even then. My soul was heavy and when you gave me your sweet empusae kiss." He said standing slowly.

Her eyes bled green before his and he continued to stroke her. She felt the pinch and the venom. Asuna's lips rounded as a sweet sound escaped her mouth.

"I cannot not love you. In one life you are my life giver and in this one you are my only reason for existing. My mitsukai. My beautiful soul mate, flood my hand. Give me something to satiate this terrible hunger." He breathed against her lips.

She cried and sobbed as he received his wish and he watched his lover give him her orgasm. His tongue slipped past his full lips and licked at her mouth as he lifted his fingers. Asuna growled softly as he let her lick and suck as he did. The brunette man was losing every bit of control and he let his fingers lightly graze over her skin and tips. She was panting too hard and he was struck with an idea. She felt the slight pinch and she began to moan beyond crazed. Her channel convulsed as he released just a bit into her labia above her entrance.

"Jouichi!" She shrieked.

He released her hands and she about collapsed. Her wrapped his long fingers around his cock and tugged a few times and he suppressed his moans. Jouichi knew how she would feel and he pulled her along. He bent her over the bank and she nearly passed out then as he slipped into her spasming muscles.

"Ooo Jouichi! Hai. Hai." She gasped.

"Do you know why I always call you my mitsukai?" Jouichi asked lost in his passion.

"Saved you?" Asuna said biting her own tongue.

"Hai and no. Hai you save me but without you I can never fulfill anything." He said falling over back.

His strokes were long and his beast was there and he gave himself permission to lose himself. Jouichi began a low growl and his body worked for his onna. His mind opened as he merged with hers and he merged his body, mind, soul, and everything within her. His cry of completion came as his vision narrowed to black and he fell against her. His claws and venom stained her body in private and utterly intimate places and his fluids mixed with hers.

Chrestian was coming to know his daughter and she was waving a block in the air. He sat in front of her and she smiled at him. His heart hammered and his brushed fingers across her plump cheek.

"I forgot what this was like." He whispered.

"Lucky bastard." Kameron said in jealousy.

"I fathered her before my change." Chrestian retorted.

The black haired frère made a nasty face at him and he sighed. Kameron was always belligerent with him in private but he went back to watching his daughter.

"I think I remember feeling you move in her belly." He smiled as he carefully picked up.

"Chichi?" She asked in utter innocence.

"Yes." He said laying her head against his chest.

Kameron had stalked off to his own sulking and he was bitter again. His queen was sleeping yet again. He did not like it and it felt wrong. Ayille never slept this much and he went to her. She was laying there and she was awake. Her eyes were heavy and he sat on her bed in the dark room.

"Asuna?" He asked softly.

"Tired. I am very tired. I am tired of fighting. I lose so much." She whispered.

"Did you and the spider reconcile?" Kameron asked.

"We were never at odds per say. Our daughter Sakina was killed. We both loved her very much." Asuna muttered.

"I envy it very much. I wish it had not happened. You need to eat mistress." He said crossing his arms.

"What did I tell you?" She said very softly.

"I cannot help it. I am sorry if it offends you but I am trying." He said stiffly.

"I know." His queen said taking his hand.

He wordlessly laced his fingers in hers and he noticed her veins were more visible and she was parched.

"My lady? You thirst?" He asked.

"Hai but so tired." Asuna mumbled.

Kameron picked her up and she smelled stronger. He frowned as he pressed his nose closer. He frowned and he carried her into the other room. Chrestian looked up and he watched the other frère.

"She does not look well. Watch the man?" He snapped.

"Yes of course. Kameron? I never hated you." Chrestian said in a low voice.

"I have always hated you." He said coldly.

He ported out and the blonde sighed.

"Well my lovely progeny but I must guard Lord Jouichi. You will be good will you not? I love you." He said pressing his lips to her forehead.

She squealed and he left her to the inu nanny.

/

She saw him and her chest was way too tight. Her anger was too hot. Kameron was carrying the whore and she lost her temper. Ayille moved with sudden swiftness and her lethal claws raked down his back and he shouted in agony. He managed to hold onto Asuna, who came awake and she forced herself to stand and she unleashed a nami at Ayille. The Ramanga wasted no time in changing form and it horrified Asuna that she did so outside in public. Kameron too changed and she back stepped as the two beings came at one another viciously. Asuna held her stomach and she was dizzy. Ayille was trying to get around her old frère who was ardently protecting the empusae whore.

"I made you!" She screeched.

"Not anymore." He said in his demonic voice.

"I loved you my Kameron!" Ayille shrieked in fury.

"Not yours bitch! I belong to my queen." Kameron rumbled low.

Asuna saw a car and an idea popped into her head. She ripped the side mirror off and she came at Ayille. The Ramanga queen screamed and covered her eyes. The inu-empusae tried to do so again but Ayille backhanded her with force. Asuna hit a column in front of the hospital and she slid down. Her blood spilled and Ayille dove for her. Kameron again put himself between her and his queen. She changed form and let her trident appear and her face was horrid. She smelled it and she was in a terrible rage. Ayille laced her weapon with her blood and she stabbed Kameron with it. He sputtered as blood erupted from his mouth. She began to viciously stab him over and over as rage tore her up.

"I will fucking kill you! I will slowly kill you." She said laughing crazed.

Asuna watched Kameron wilt and she dove for Ayille's leg. She released a massive charge of electrical air and Ayille screamed as her leg became mangled badly. She fell and Asuna dove for her. She strangled her quickly as her Dakkasou leaked from her claws. Ayille was panting out and she went to punch her claws into Asuna's abdomen. The Western princess used her toxin to melt her skin hideously on her hand and she barely managed to let her yoki dagger appear. Ayille saw it and managed to grab her arm and sink in fangs. Asuna fell back and screamed in agony. The Ramanga queen went to deliver a killing blow and Kameron moved fast. Her foot came down and crushed his wind pipe. She yelled and actually cried out.

"Return to me and I will forgive you! I will give you absolution. I love you still. Rip the abomination in her womb and I will give you one from me." Ayille swore as he tried to breathe.

"Abomination?" He rasped.

"She will carry you brat no longer! " She said with horribly evil intentions.

"No!" He cried.

"No? No? Then you die as well as that creature. You were mine!" She said dripping spit and blood.

"I will not die by your hand! You will not kill another of my children." He said shrieking in madness.

"I ate one." She said cruelly.

Kameron had such utter hatred in his gut and he transformed again. He extended his arms and began to flap powerful winds. Asuna was barely conscious and she crawled forward. She forced herself to stand behind the Ramanga that was her frère and she flung his winds in a mini tornado. It crashed into a car and a bench from the sidewalk. It hit Ayille and a cracking was heard. Blood poured from her body and she stumbled back. Her former frère had offset Arianrhod's power and it sickened her.

"I never loved you of my heart. I only felt what my instincts told me too. I will die for her and for our child but never did I truly wish to die for you. I lied. You never meant a damn thing to me!" Kameron said with his demonic tones clipped.

Ayille ported out and Asuna stumbled. His animal form caught her and he transformed. They had witnesses but he ported inside Yamasaki General and she was too pale and too ashen. His heart beat out of control and he actually prayed. He prayed for once in his life and he prayed that something heard him.

She stumbled into her abode and she was suffering terribly. She needed a death sleep and she did not see the thin lines of silk that criss-crossed the back of her caverns. Ayille crawled over to the half dead body of some Japanese man and she finished off the weak being by ripping out his throat. She was pinned to the body and she hissed in agony as a fang went straight through her. Jouichi had hunted and listened to the reports and he was in no mood to be kind or merciful. He slowly became his humanoid self and he drew his fang that he had stolen back from Ishin. The barely curved katana was black and it radiated with the sheer raw power of Ayana the Great herself. It leaked his venom as he sneered down at her.

"You had my daughter killed." He said in a horrific rage.

"Yes I did! I wonder if she was tender too." Ayille snarled.

"Wrong words." He said twisting the yoki infused metal.

She screamed as it ripped her flesh and he just let his venom leak and he twisted.

"Your power is that of Arianrhod. I want to know why!" She snarled in command.

"Why should I tell you? My power is my power. What was this ekimmu onna's was hers. I am Gaku Jouichi former ruler of the Tsuchigumo. Son of Ayana the Great and now I am your enemy." He said coldly.

"Keep it up!" Ayille screamed.

"Absolutely." Jouichi said snarling.

Ayille was in horrible pain but this beautiful man was not letting up. She had no idea who Ayana the Great was but the name sounded impressive even to her.

"Was she a hairy spider?" She asked laughing as she bled out.

"My mother was a jorogumo. She was a kumo kami." He sneered.

"Oh really? How sweet. Your mommy was a powerful woman. So I am assuming she is dead so she could not be that strong." She said sneering right back.

"I really have no wish to converse of my mother or your sick ways." He said standing.

He slowly changed form before her eyes and she watched in utter fascination. Never had she seen such a form before and then the humanoid one to be so delectable. She gasped as his fangs pierced her back and he flooded her with his venom. He sat there with her for some time and then he changed form. He could see his venom working and his breath was short and his anger overwhelming.

"Die bitch." He snarled.

"If I do not you better hope I never see you again." She said in her own hell and agony.

"If I do then I shall do the same." Jouichi said stepping back into a shoki cloud.

Ayille watched the venomous cloud dissipate and the laughing of her partner n her crimes was heard soon thereafter.

Asuna came to and she was feeling pain. Nobu looked furious and she shied away from his emotions.

"Well there is a hug ruckus amongst the mortals about the fight you all had outside!" He snarled.

"I am sorry. I did not start it Nobu." Asuna said weakly.

"Well you are torn up and pregnant as hell of course! Damn you!" Nobu snarled.

"Why are you so mad at me?" She asked growling a little.

"Because Ishin and Naraku are wreaks. You of course are you and if you die; I will be so pissed!" He snarled as he injected widow into her IV.

"I love you too Nobu." She said with a sad smile.

"Of course. I know you do. Idiot!" He snapped as he stormed from her room.

Nanami came in after a little while and she brushed her mother's hair away from her face.

"You are tired and hungry?" She asked.

"Hai but more tired." She admitted.

"Yeah okay. I will hook up some blood too. Jouichi is gone again." Nanami stated.

"I figured he would. Sakina's demise is tearing us up." Asuna said shutting her eyes.

"Well Chichi N swears he is going to save his baby sister he stated. I do not know how. That pretty Ramanga is in the next room." She said in conversation.

"Kameron? How is he?" She demanded.

"He is gonna heal Haha. He was torn up pretty badly and he took wounds for you." She said as she went to hook up blood.

Asuna struggled up and she grabbed her IV and stumbled into Kameron's room. He was awake and he blinked at her.

"Kameron?" She gasped.

"Mistress?" He asked looking concerned.

"You were hurt! Are you okay? Will you be okay?" She asked cupping his cheeks.

"I am fine my lady. I was wounded but quickly attended. Thank you." Kameron nuzzled her hand.

"You defended me." She whispered.

"Always." He said meeting her eyes.

Her kiss surprised him and he quickly moaned against her lips. Asuna's hands buried in his hair and he was trying to hold onto sanity. She murmured things and he strained to hear. She grabbed his hand and pressed to her belly and he was breathing too hard. Hs mind could not fathom fully.

"I do not understand." He said softly.

"You know." Asuna stated.

"If you wish to not then I understand." He started to say.

"I am not her! This is mine and I dare her to try and kill it again!" She said seething.

"Not good for you. It is making you tired. You are so hungry." He whined.

"I will make it better. You must deal with your insecurities Kameron." She said flatly.

"I want this so much. I wish for more than what I have been." The frère stated letting her see his fear.

Her kisses peppered his face and he was getting overwhelmed. His body was taught and she noticed how much he craved and needed affection. He needed to tended so to speak and she felt hatred eat her alive. Ayille had created a being so broken that thinking and doing for himself was damn near impossible. She rested his head against her chest and he was breathing hard.

"You are to stay with me always." She said tightly.

"Yes." He said wrapping his arms around her middle.

"I need you to learn to trust in me completely. I need you to believe me and I need you strive harder than you ever have." She said petting his hair.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Let me love you." Asuna said shutting her own eyes and still ran her fingers through his hair.

"Please." He said holding her tighter.

"Okay." She said wrapping arms around him.

Asuna had no clue truly what she was doing but she had only intended to use Kameron as a way of revenge. It was turning into something wild and unknown to either of them.

Naraku had a glass of sake in his hand and he was miserable. His mind was divided and the damn ningen would not shut the fuck up. If he was not a divided creature then he would swear he was going slowly insane. He threw his alcohol at his fire and snarled.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

-Cannot handle the truth? - Half his soul scorned.

"I can handle it just fine! You on the other hand have done nothing but make matters worse!" Naraku snarled aloud.

Masanori poked his head in and raised a brow.

"Arguing with yourself again?" His friend called.

"Hai." He sighed.

"If you two can separate then why not?" He asked as he stir fried some rice.

"Because without him then I am not me. I hate this!" The hanyou snapped.

"Well quit being so cross and eat. The boys need bed and baths as well as you have shit loads of papers to go through. I have adoptions to approve and this is insane." He said rolling his eyes.

"Kenta still has no clue you are even around." Naraku stated pouring wine.

"I am glad. Keep it that way, please?" Masanori asked grabbing his glass and sitting at the low table.

"I always have!" His roommate snarled.

"Seen Asuna as of late?" He asked his friend.

"When Sakina died. She has thrown herself into seclusion. I am so angry at Jouichi that I am having to stop myself from finding him and pummeling his sorry ass." The hanyou growled.

"Do you not think you have been too hard on him? To his credit Fusae was quite lovely I hear." Masanori said fairly.

"You do not have the memories I do. Shut it will you?" He snapped.

"I am only saying my friend, you judge him so harshly but you become an idiot around Asuna." He pointed out.

"My mate has had her issues and she can be an idiot of supreme proportions but she tries to keep her life and ours safe. She is what she is. What was Fusae's excuse?" He snarled.

"Do you ever think that the whole fall was orchestrated by agents of these enemies? Do you think it possible that our people suffered because who Ayana's soul had been? Not because of her but because she was reborn?" Masanori asked.

Naraku stopped and he stared at his longtime friend. His words made utter and perfect sense all of a sudden. The chain of events that had happened had been aimed at destroying his house and his line. If they could not stop events here then why not destroy them then? He actually dropped his wine and stared at the ookami kumo.

"Guard the babes. I am calling an emergency meeting of the tribunal." He said going to his room.

"What? What are you thinking?" He demanded.

"Thinking you should have been in charge of the ookami kumo and not your idiot brother. I have to go. Watch them!" He snarled.

Naraku dressed quickly in a suit and he ported via his miasma. Masanori was trying to piece together but there were things he just did not know.

Ishin, Lady Yasua, Chikara, and Bihua all sat around the table. Yasua had taken her mother's mantle well but there was hatred between her and the hanyou. They only spoke when necessary and he did not fully trust the widow. He in private was ashamed of how he had acted with Lady Lansoh but it had happened and now he could not change it. Yasua of course blamed him for her mother's shame and death. She never uttered a word but her looks were telling.

"This thing; this whole thing has been about destroying the ruling house." Naraku stated as he paced.

"Yawn." Bihua growled.

"My friend shut up!" Ishin growled.

Chikara listened and he had been visited by Jouichi of all people. It had been a shock and his friend looked terrible in his anguish and pain. Lord Gaku Jouichi had begged forgiveness for his stupidity of his youth and asked him to please forget he knew him. Hai the tarantula lord was worried.

"I think our house was sabotaged then by none other than the very enemies we face now. I need not explain what these beasts will do to us all. We were targeted simply because Asuna was Ayana and I was Arawn." He said sitting.

"So because you two happened to be reborn ekimmu, we have to pay for you all?" Yasua asked softly.

"It is not exactly that Lady Yasua!" The dark hanyou hissed.

"What are you saying brother?" Ishin asked shutting up the lesser lords.

"I am saying that I think Ayana the Great was assassinated and our father set up. I have met ookami kumo who are not worthless." He said smugly.

"So because you know this mysterious younger brother of Kenta; it means the ookami kumo are not the scourge of our Federation?" Bihua asked archly.

"It means Kenta and his cronies are idiots and untrustworthy. My dear friend is not so." He growled.

"You and Lady Asuna have kept this alluded to younger brother hidden for centuries." Yasua stated.

"He has no wish to deal with other kumo. He is a good man." Naraku growled.

"Hush!" Ishin snarled.

"So what do we intend to do?" Chikara asked.

"We explore our history and I will Efnisien to do some scouting. I want these bastards dead!" The hanyou said rising.

Yasua watched coldly as they bantered and finally a plan was agreed upon. They all rose and separated and Naraku ported out. She was curious and barely any reports could be found of this younger brother of Kenta. The older brother was handsome and cold. He was a variegated ookami kumo in that his colors were many but he was stunning. His eyes had a haughty look and many did not like to deal with him. Yasua was certain he liked it that way. She was outside of the hanyou's home and she was masking heavily. She was like her mother and had the red speckling of most Asian widows. Her black hair hung just past her shoulders and she was a thin onna. Lady Asuna was taller and curvier then most widow onna. Yasua was willowy and pixie like as she stood on her tip toes to stare in the window. Most would not dare to show up at the hanyou's home. He was private and homicidal about his properties. She blinked dark eyes as she saw the infamous younger brother. Her heart beat hard and he was just as or more beautiful then Kenta. He was beautifully variegated as well and his eyes were grey. The family name was Imai and she wondered at his given name. The male was helping along two small boys and she could see the consort in them both.

"So you are one of hers." She whispered to herself.

"Why are you here?" Yasua heard behind her.

She stiffened and she felt the dark hanyou. She turned slowly and stared at him.

"I was only curious. I meant no harm my lord." She said bowing her head.

"Leave." He growled.

"As you command." Yasua replied.

"It was her you know. I do not trust you widows anymore." Naraku snarled.

"She loved Hisashi my lord. She always did. She knew her place thanks to your mate. It was because of you that she is dead!" She hissed at him.

Naraku said nothing and watched the widow lord port away. He scowled and he went on his way. Yasua appeared moments later and she attempted to shield her aura. She was still spying and she saw the babies. She cocked her brow and they were precious in her opinion. She was soon engrossed in watching the antics of the small ones that she did not pay attention. A sword pierced her middle and she gasped.

"Well well a spider cunt." The voice of Raganos purred in her ear.

"What?" She asked sliding down.

"Arawn is here. I feel it. You look scrumptious darling. Do you scream?" He asked kneeling.

Yasua was actually terrified. She watched in shock as another being stepped out and his hair was dark brown. His eyes were an aqua color as he stared at the wraith.

"Hello Bilae. Good to see you." The man smirked.

"Efnisien!" Raganos hissed.

"Really not like you to be so brazen. When did your balls grow?" The chaos ekimmu asked.

"Oh they have always been huge my pet! Should you like to see? I enjoy being balls deep you know." He grinned.

Efnisien was suddenly behind him and he jerked back from Yasua. Naraku ran outside and he saw the bastard Raganos. His eyes narrowed and he looked a little different. He was less polished and wilder. Tentacles erupted and the former king of the Shouten knew when to back off but he phased quickly and appeared right in front of Naraku.

"Hello darling one. I have missed your dark nature. I so wished to fuck you when we lived before." He smiled.

"Get the hell away!" Naraku shoved him off.

"You know my pet Sanra is madly in lust with you? She dreams of ripping you open letting me suck you dry!" He tittered.

"Who are you?" The hanyou hissed in anger.

"Originally I was Bilae but our sister managed to kill me. I had you killed because I could not let you have domain over my soul. Imagine how much fun it was to have the master of Annwn bled out and hung from a tree. You never saw it coming." He smirked coldly.

"Bastard!" Naraku snarled.

"Then I was born into a Shouten body. That was fun but you. Where were you?" He smirked.

Naraku released such a huge cloud of miasma that Raganos choked badly. A tentacle wrapped around his throat and he saw brown eyes. His brow was raised and he smiled widely.

"Arawn." Raganos grinned.

"Onigumo." He said ferally.

"Lovely." The wraith stated happily.

Five more tentacles erupted and punched through his body. Efnisien came up behind and pain shot down his body. He watched the being and he was fascinated to his core. His little Sanra had not told him much and he was enthralled with the pain and with the brown eyes of the hanyou. He phased away and appeared near the electric fence of the Korean property.

"I will see you again Arawn. I am glad to see you again." He smiled.

A shudder went down the hanyou's spine and he stared at Efnisien.

"As soon as asshole sleeps then I want answers." He growled.

"Who sleep?" The ekimmu asked curiously.

"Hisashi. I need out and I need to fuck something up!" The voice of Onigumo snarled.

"Love it when you are bad." Efnisien laughed.

"Fantastic because I am fixing to be downright evil!" The hanyou hissed.

Efnisien went to Yasua and covered his lips with a finger. He winked at her and she blushed. The last thing she saw was Naraku walking into his home followed by the ekimmu. She was in shock because it seemed possible that somehow the hanyou could become two people. Her mind whirled and she began to honestly believe that their empire had fallen due to treachery of outside influences.


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Working with and trying to uncover plots. The enemies dish out and win a major victory. Asuna tries to rectify a great injustice as the past comes back with a vengeance. Old loves and bitter memories are brought about as the Tsuchigumo history is unveiled more. *adult themes. angst, violence, and mention of torture. Please do not read if it bothers you.* Thank you for reading and please, let me know what you think.

Weaving Tragedy

The dark hanyou known as Naraku sat down in a leather bound Queen Ann style chair. His home was done in black leathers, white, and grey. He thought of himself as simple; Masanori said he was boring. Efnisien sat down on the black leather sofa and watched his master look stiff.

"He will not sleep!" He growled out.

"What the spider? Why do you have this conflict?" Efnisien asked confused.

"Hisashi is too peace loving. He is like Jouichi that way. Ishin is more like the emotional side of our father. He is much more willing to fight then the fucking kumo. Hai! I mean you!" He snarled out loud.

"Why can you not stay together as one mind?" The ekimmu asked curiously.

"Because he wants different things and I want to act! When we are combined; the two tend to bend to his will more. I hate it!  
He said clenching his fists.

"Onigumo you are Arawn; not the spider." He pointed out.

"Well his anger over his death kept him hanging out in low level kumo and then I came along! Lucky me. Hai! You bastard sleep!" He said hitting his own head.

It was almost comical but Efnisien knew this being must be in turmoil. He found it odd why his master would choose to do it this way but then he was just happy to see his friend and master around again. Ten thousand years was too long in his opinion.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" The hanyou hissed out loud.

"Arawn, it is difficult but perhaps if I speak to him fully?" The ekimmu said.

"Fine! Do whatever." He yelled.

His eyes changed to mahogany and he stared at Efnisien. He sighed and sat back more comfortably.

"You would not allow yourself to speak as another single?" He asked the hanyou.

"I prefer my own mind thank you. I sound totally crazy right now; I know." Naraku said standing.

"Well he wishes free. He thinks you are being too cautious." Efnisien pointed out.

"I know what he thinks ekimmu! He is part of me." He growled.

"Yes, I know he is but that was Bilae or at least sort of. He is being more cautious too. He must not be at full strength or else he would have waltzed right in. Interesting." He thought.

"Did he like me that way?" His halfling master asked.

"This modern sense of sexuality is puzzling to most ekimmu. We just took who we wanted be it male or female. Most of us had male and female lovers. It was no issue like it is now." He chuckled lightly.

"You and I, were we?" He asked stiffly.

"You were my master. I adored you but no." Efnisien tittered well naturedly.

"Oh thank the Kami." He said in relief.

"Why?" The ekimmu asked.

"I do not want images of me in your head naked. Sorry." Naraku snapped walking past him.

Efnisien laughed and laughed as the hanyou poured them both sake. The half breed was such an interesting mix of personalities. He hated to tell Arawn reborn that he was ekimmu and no different than any other red blooded blood drinker. He smiled as he sipped his potent rice wine and chatted with his friend.

Jouichi was plagued with horrific nightmares. Why he was seeing these terrible events again; he had no idea but he saw his mother's brown eyes opened in death and it was making him paranoid. He ported into the Western house of his Mitsukai and he walked into her bedroom. She was sleeping between the two called frère and he breathed in relief. His own upbringing made him very used to a dominant onna who had many mates and lovers; Ayana had just been that way. Why he had expected Fusae to love him and honor their mating he had no idea but he had loved her obsessively and irrationally. He had loved her so much that it destroyed his kingdom. Asuna heard his thoughts and she lifted her head. Kameron lifted his too but let it drop back down.

"May we speak Mitsukai?" He asked softly.

"Hai." She said slipping from her bed.

Asuna slipped naked from her bed and he was hit by her scent. Jouichi stepped back and her sweet smell made him see red and he clutched his chest.

"Asuna?" He asked staring widely.

"Hai." She nodded.

Jouichi lost rational thought and she ended on the edge of her bed and both Kameron and Chrestian looked up. The spider was staring at her face as his hand shook.

"Mitsukai? You scent." He whispered as he lowered his head.

Asuna shut her own eyes as he pressed his nose to her sternum and he clutched her thigh. He was not shocked but affected highly by her smell. Jouichi had actually let his beast out to purposely put his child in her belly but the scent made him feral nonetheless. Kameron watched curiously and Jouichi dragged his lips down her sternum till he reached her belly. He turned his head to press his ear to "listen to her womb".

"My love." Asuna said gently.

"Asuna, you have too many." He said clutching her hand.

"Huh?" She asked him.

"My darling angel; I feel three." Jouichi stuttered.

"Oh shit." She stated vehemently.

"Mistress?" Kameron asked concerned.

"Two kumo and one other." He said kissing her belly.

"Twins can be difficult but I have carried three before. I will be incapacitated early." Asuna stated.

"Mitsukai. You give me a son and daughter. Kameron? You have a son." Jouichi said kissing her belly more.

"A son? How can you know?" Kameron asked in awe.

"Kumo feel the vibrations." Asuna murmured.

"Utterly amazing!" The Ramanga whispered heavily.

"Just part of my nature. May I sleep with you my mitsukai?" He mumbled barely above a whisper.

"Hai." She nodded with tenderness.

Her king size bed accommodated and Chrestian moved to get up but she nodded no. He pressed fingers to her lips and smiled a little.

"Please share your bed with Lord Jouichi and Kameron. I am hungry anyway my queen. I love you." He said gently.

"Hai. I love you too." She said utterly softly.

Kameron spooned her back and held her hip and Jouichi faced her. Their heads shared a pillow and she watched his face. His still showed his pain but the idea that he had sired twins seemed to settle him some. Sakina had been his whole life in the modern era and it was tearing him up still. He shut his black eyes and fell into troubled sleep.

"_Everywhere! They are everywhere!" Bihua snarled as the ningen poured in like ants._

"_What has brought out their intense hatred?" Ayana demanded._

"_No idea mistress. I leave for the front." He said bowing and lifting his copper head._

_Her long time lover was concerned. He was also horrifically jealous over Jouichi. Everyone was frankly and Ayana coddled him greatly. Her son by way of Nagaharu was simply so fucking beautiful for a man and both sexes found him alluring. Bihua hated how much time she demanded of the young man when he was an obvious whore. Jouichi would sometimes still share her bed and sleep beside his great mother. It was not normal but the two obviously adored the other. Gaku and Jouichi had made comments many times and it made them angry. Bihua knew she never touched the prince but her love was beyond obsessive._

_The young Jouichi watched Bihua go and he snorted. Ayana glared at her eldest son and he gave her a frank look. They were normally bluntly honest with the other. Their passionate tirades could be heard throughout the palace and they would scream. _

"_What now Jouichi?" She demanded._

"_He had too much influence with you." He said raising a brow._

"_Pardon me? What do you mean?" Ayana asked._

"_Mother! I am not stupid. I know he is a lover." Jouichi said glaring._

"_Stop! My private life is not your concern." She said in anger._

"_Oh? I am the crown prince. It is my business and you are my mother. I will fucking kill him." The black funnel said crossing his arms._

"_Watch your mouth with me!" She snapped._

"_You get so angry when you find out that I have had lovers Mother! You get irrational and I am supposed to be a monk when my own Mother has how many?" Jouichi demanded._

"_I owe you no explanation! I am the ruler and you are my heir! I have no wish to have just anyone as your mate and the rate you are going you will have a million children!" Ayana sneered._

"_Like you?" He said shortly._

_Ayana actually slapped him. She was furious and it was not like him to be this way but she suspected he was jealous too._

Jouichi woke up and he had dreamt of the last fight he had had with his mother. Their jealousies and attitudes had changed the older he had gotten. He stared at her face and he realized that he should never have been born to her. Their souls were not meant to be of a paternal way. They were lovers and partners. He could not explain it any other way.

"Why are you dreaming of then?" She asked with eyes closed.

"No idea. I have been dreaming a lot lately." Jouichi said sighing.

"I saw a little. I do not remember." Asuna mumbled.

"I prefer it so; you know that." He said running a hand through her hair.

He was fully awake and they were alone his noticed. Jouichi maneuvered a little and he slipped open her thighs and he rested his head against one. Asuna was suddenly very awake and his cheek was pressed to her inner thigh.

"Mitsukai. I think I realize our souls have been together more." He said softly kneading her flesh.

"Oh?" She murmured as she felt him sensing her skin.

"Hai. We fought so badly before the end. I hated Bihua. I hated my own father. I hated your lovers." He admitted.

"Why?" Asuna asked.

"I do not know. It made no sense then. I did not love you as a son should. I loved you too much. I know you felt the same. It was obvious but you were still my life bearer and I your child." He said very slowly opening her nether lips.

"We fought as if mated perhaps? Why though?" She gasped a little and he breathed against her hood and clit.

"I at one point helped to run the kingdom. We made decisions together. I yearned for your presence and it was insane. When you were killed in battle; I think I gravitated to Fusae because she was nothing like you. I was in agony and listless." He said then flicked his tongue tip against her clit.

"Oooh Jouichi." She groaned softly.

"Music mitsukai." The kumo man whispered and he proceeded to suckle her nub expertly.

Asuna stared at the ceiling as her limbs jerked from the pleasure. Jouichi was getting very passionate very quickly as he flicked his fleshy organ and sucked her. Her breathing was intense and her body lightly trembled as he built her up.

"Jouichi, I am cl-close." Asuna whimpered.

He slipped two fingers into her fluid inferno. He spread his fingers to increase her fullness and Jouichi let go her clit a moment. The claw of his thumb grazed her pleasure nub and he watched her thighs become tenser and watched her channel swallow his appendages. His lids were half mast as he took in the deliciousness of the moment. It was pure decadence and he lost his thought processes as he suckled her anew. She drew up her legs as the heat pooled and spread.

"Soak me. I will drink my parchedness away my princess. My angel. My lover give me." He mumbled against her woman's flesh.

Her legs jerked suddenly as it broke in waves and he groaned at her core. His tongue was busy and it passed her mind yet again that he enjoyed certain things way more than Ishin. He loved this and he did so often when he was with her. She mewled and cried his name as her body gave up its tense gold and he growled harder as his tongue lashed her crazily. Jouichi snarled and he moved his sleep pants to expose his need. Asuna wanted him badly but he began to stroke his own length as he lay between her thighs.

"In me. Jouichi oh Kamis you are so fucking beautiful. Oh hai!" She snarled softly as he worked his own staff.

"Watch me. Watch me! oh Kami hai, watch as I moan your name my angel." He said in his passionate tone.

The kumo lord groaned and spat out her name with such need and he continued to run his hand up and down his thick length.

"My darling. Always! Always make me so hard and full of love. I feel and oh shit my angel, I love your voice in my head when you path to me. So happy you have my darlings in you." He said heated.

Asuna's chest heaved and he could be so eloquent in his dirty talk that it made her more insane. She watched his beautiful cock and his full sac. She groaned out as she moved and she began to lick and suck his purple head. Jouichi's chest tightened and he felt a massive orgasm begin to unleash in him. He let his hand fall away as she sank him down her throat and the sensation made him come hard. Jouichi was on his back and his hips arched towards her mouth as he spent his thick seed. It made him moan and sigh more that she loved to taste and partake of his release too. It made him wild and he fell limp as she slowly came off his cock.

"Magnificent." Asuna husked.

"Hai. Forever perfect." Jouichi murmured staring at her with reddened eyes.

Asuna fell against him and the kiss became utterly mindless and he moved and maneuvered her. She was on her side half up and he was moving inside of her hard. She held onto her headboard as each roll and thrust of hips elicited another scream of passionate joy from her throat. The consuming joining was loud and intense and neither noticed the eyes peaking in. Kameron watched fascinated and utterly turned on how his queen was being taken by the spider. The history was deep and he ached. He wanted history and he wanted it with her. Kameron watched the spider move her hair and whisper absolutely filthy things in the most beautiful words he ever heard. Her screams of completion made him grip the doorway and her yoki was affecting him. It was their bond and he gasped harder. Kameron closed his eyes as the shudders of massive highs began to threaten his control and he snapped. He bit his lip as his dick erupted inside of his own jeans and he felt faint. The spider lord shouted her name as he too came and it was beautiful.

Jouichi slept heavily and she was up and Kameron neared her. He turned his head to bare his neck and she sank fangs into his throat. His moan was heady and she found that both Chrestian and Kameron would automatically feed her without thought. It truly unnerved her but then they tasted so damn good. Kameron was especially attentive and he was caressing her stomach. She released and kissed is human like ear.

"I will hunt real meat. Would you watch over Jouichi?" She asked huskily.

"Yes. Always." He murmured passionately.

"Oh Kami Kameron. You are making me lose my head. I want to open you up and know you totally." Asuna said breathing harder.

He nodded and she slowly released from him. She walked into the forest surrounding her new home and she changed form. Asuna sat on her haunches and scented the air and she caught an odd scent. She followed it but it moved. It was shifting and moving quickly as she tried to pin it down. It was a kumo. There was lemongrass about the beast. Asuna tried in vain to find him and she changed form. She looked around and she knew the kumo was near.

"I am Lady Asuna. I am mated to Lord Ishin of the kumo! Who are you?" She demanded.

She stood there like an idiot and she grew annoyed as the kumo shied from her. She was utterly confounded considering who she had been. Asuna frowned and she looked up. It appeared to be a funnel web and it stared at her. It trembled violently as it stared at her.

"Why would I harm one of my people? I am the consort of the Federation. I was also Ayana the Elder and kumo are my people too." Asuna said crossing her arms and staring at him.

-So long- The thought brushed her mind.

"Huh? Who are you?" She asked stepping back.

The kumo changed form and she about fell out. It was Hisashi; not Naraku but Hisashi.

"How and what the hell? Oh Kami." She stuttered and she back stepped.

"No! Please do not go." He whispered.

"You are Hisashi! You are he. Where is Onigumo? Where is my mate?" She asked freaking.

"Our minds are separate a lot as of late. I feel and think for myself. We as the hanyou are reckless." He said staring down at the love of his existence.

"Oh shit." She said shaking her head.

"I have not and to see you." He said emotionally.

Hisashi jumped down and he landed gracefully near her. He stood his full height and he reached a trembling hand for her.

"I waited. I waited for so long." He murmured.

"But Naraku?" She asked terrified.

"I will have to go but as I sleep; so does he." Hisashi stated as his fingers touched her skin.

Her eyes were wide and she was horrified that her beloved mate was separated again. She was used to Onigumo and he came to stand in front of her.

"Tell me you love me too." He said almost in despair.

"Of course I do! How could I not?" She asked meeting his eyes.

"Because he is stronger most of the time. I never stopped." He said suddenly kissing her.

It altered her mind and she whimpered as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. It was so utterly passionate and she was crying. Hisashi pulled back and stared at her face.

"I know we are different but we are the same too. Had to be with you. My soul could not enter the afterlife. I was so angry. I was so angry that you died and our baby died. All for a fucking dragon. Does he still love you? Does he still feel pain for having murdered an innocent onna?" He asked cupping her face.

"Hisashi! It was a different life." She whispered almost in agony.

"Perhaps so but I remember. I still remember holding you in our last breaths. We defied convention and you became my soul. I know who and what you are now but you were mine in that life. My inu princess was all mine." He said undoing her yukata.

"Oh Kami." She said as his hands touched her.

"I am glad Ishin found us. I loved my baby brother and I died until I met you. You gave me purpose after the fall. You know the history now that I should have told you. Ishin is my beloved brother and you my beloved soul." He said trembling hard.

"What do you want?" Asuna asked in a gasp.

He said nothing as he bared himself and she had never been with this particular kumo in this skin. He joined her and she cried out. He rolled his hips and his cries were numerous.

"Why never use your venom?" She moaned out.

"Not sure if you could handle. Wish it?" Hisashi moaned too.

"Hai." She yelped.

"Beloved. Breathe in." He commanded.

Her scream rent the air and his toxin was strong. Asuna clawed his back and she was breathing hard.

"I wish to see Ishin with these eyes. Please?" He asked softly as he kissed her neck.

She ported them and they fell on the bed Ishin slept in at Sendai. The "younger" brother was suddenly awake and he yelped out.

"Inu? Hisashi?" He said stuttering.

"Hai. Escaped fold. Oh Kami Ishin." He said bowing his head.

"Asuna? What the fuck?" Ishin asked horrified.

"No idea. Ishin!" She screamed out.

"Ours Ishin. Brother please." Hisashi said rolling his hips harder.

He watched his longtime mate and his supposedly "dead" brother culminate at the same time. His breathing was hard and he truly could not wrap his mind around what had happened. Asuna stared at him with dull eyes and he knew she was tired.

"Inu? You need blood beloved?" He asked gently.

Asuna nodded and Ishin bared his wrist. Hisashi watched and he stared at his adult brother. He had caught glimpses as he had been in Naraku. He was free and he was not sure he wanted to go back. He did not like Onigumo and he had been a means to an end.

"Ishin." He said softly.

"Hai?" The kumo lord asked stupefied.

"I did not leave you." He said choking back emotion.

"Oh Kami Hisashi! I know that. I have known a long time." He said softly.

"Okay. I did not leave you. You were my son and not my brother. I loved you so much. I wanted to die. I had wanted to die. I did not know she betrayed me. I did not know." He said burying his face against his arm.

"Brother! It was a long time ago. I know. I have known some time and I feel the same. You were my father figure. You always made me happy." The kumo lord stated emotionally.

"You were so small. You were so helpless and that whore would have killed you. I nearly strangled her when she tried. I hated my own mother. I hated her and I hated our father for being so fucking inept to handle her betrayals." He said with tears falling down his pale face.

"Hisashi. It has happened and our father has paid the price. He is a good soul but he made many mistakes. He knows and he grieves. He cannot even face me." Ishin said in a sigh.

Asuna was breathing hard and she was still between these three kumo. Ishin held his wrist as his mate watched and Hisashi was so grieved.

"I hated that I left you. When I heard you lived; I wrote our uncle. I begged him to watch out for you. I could not as the war raged on Honshu. I could not take a chance and loose you a second time." He said feeling horrible pain.

"I know. I love you. I hate myself I ever doubted you." The younger brother said and tears fell from his eyes.

"Would you?" He asked softly.

"Hai." His brother nodded.

"What?" Asuna asked confused.

"We are remarking you inu. We are remarking you and our marks shall be combined." Ishin whispered as he lowered his mouth.

Her mouth widened and her kumo lord began to suckle and tease skin. Hisashi never thought but the sight of Ishin touching her made him maddened with lust. Sorami had been his in the other life and Asuna had been Ishin's this, now she would be both. Hisashi intended to sneak away from the hanyou's mind and body more often. He could never fully be separate but he could do what Onigumo did. Sometimes he really hated the too dangerous ningen. It made him crazed but the soul of the ningen loved her as much as he did.

She was sleeping between both Ishin and Hisashi and they had both felt the kumo within her. They had become nuts and the resulting love making had been wild. She was utterly sore and she felt her brain as mush.

"I must return now. He will freak." He said lifting his head.

"I do not understand." Asuna said sleepily.

"Naraku is both of us. He is both me and Onigumo. His own personality comes out when Onigumo and I are together. One soul sleeps then one of us uses the body." He shrugged.

"So this is Naraku?" She asked blushing.

"Naraku is a true shape shifter. He is whatever we wish. His appearance is a melding of Onigumo and me." He whispered lightly trailing claws down her belly.

"Oh." She said in surprise.

"I love you so much. I love your honor and your dignity. I loved you then and I will always love you no matter what." He said with truth and sincerity.

"I love you too." She said hurting and he kissed her.

Ishin was still passed out and they had taken her separately and at the same time. They had made love many times and it was perfect.

"Tell him I love him too. I must go." He said and he kissed her belly.

He ported via his shoki and she choked back sobs. Ishin woke up and held her to him. He petted her hair and nuzzled her neck.

"I think we will see him again." He murmured.

"It reminds me of that horrid time. Oh Kami." She said beginning to bawl.

"Inu it is so long over. It happened so long ago and we are here now. We have made a life together and with others. You pulled Nobu into our family and he too is like my brother. I am happy and I have been for over four centuries. You have made me so utterly happy. I love you and I love you as you. You know that." He said kissing her head.

"I know. I have not done right by you as of late." She said with a tremendous sigh.

"I know who you will always come back to. This life and our history; you always return to me, Naraku, and Nobu. We all know this. You love and do so passionately but for the last several lives you have led this is where your heart has been. You may have been this ekimmu but your house and your home is kumo." He said so passionately.

"Ishin." She said in awe.

He kissed her again and her kumo lord made her remember exactly why she had fallen in love with him. She knew he was right and it made her weak.

He came awake and he was in his bed. His mind was calm and he was a little confused. He had sworn he had been with his inu and now he was in his Korean bed. His shattered mind was literally pulling him apart and he was horrified. He wondered if he should go to the past and just retrieve the damn Shikon. He hated how disjointed he was.

"You have a meeting later! Get up Naraku." Masanori called from the kitchen.

"Hai." He said aloud.

Naraku got up and he was woozy.

"You make coffee?" He yelled into the kitchen.

"Hai of course. Naraku come on! I have an adoption later I have to preside over." His ookami kumo roommate snapped.

The hanyou stumbled and he blindly reached for his mug and downed the black coffee.

"I am sore. Why am I sore?" Naraku asked.

"No idea. No idea what you do when you go to that place." Masanori shrugged.

"Stop by Sendai will you?" His roommate asked.

"Uh no." He growled.

"For Kami sake come after the lord's meeting. Kenta will be gone. Shit Masanori. They all know you exist." The hanyou growled.

"I know. I know they know and no, I do not want to be found, okay?" He said downing his own coffee.

They checked on the young ones and they both ported out. Naraku walked into the Sendai castle and his mate was there. He could feel her. He stalked to his room within the castle and she and Ishin were still abed.

"Ishin! The lords will be here soon and what the hell is that?" He said pointing to her neck.

"You do not remember?" The funnel web asked almost amused.

"Remember what?" He snapped.

"Oh Kami. Well Hisashi was away from you." Ishin said rising and dressing.

Asuna looked sheepish and his face went utterly red.

"So the kumo came and played did he? This is the reason I am so sore? What did we all do, pray tell." He said crossing arms.

"We took and mated our onna and had marvelous sex over and over." Ishin chortled.

"Uh huh. Fine." Naraku snarled and he undid his suit.

"What are you doing?" His "brother" asked.

"I am her mate. You are mate! Hisashi is part of me fucking damn it!" He said and his inu widened her eyes in shock.

Ishin sent word that the lord's meeting would be delayed and he was full of humor as the hanyou and himself also remarked her. Asuna passed out.

Masanori made it to the court house and he was busy. He walked in with brief case in hand and went about presiding over adoptions. He truly loved his work and it was gratifying to make orphans have homes. He still would attend low levels in the wild too and he loved his life. He loved the onna he had mated and their easy relationship suited his lifestyle. He saw a kumo onna on the steps and he suddenly began walking quicker.

-I know who you are. - She whispered in his head.

"Leave me alone!" He growled out loud to her.

"I am Lady Yasua. I saw you at Lord Naraku's home in Korea." She said softly.

"I do not care who the fuck you are onna. I do not exist! Do you understand?" Masanori growled.

"We still do not know much and I question why you hate us so badly." She said nearing him.

She was like most widow onna; so utterly beautiful but deadly as hell. They did not have their names for no reason. Asian widows were highly toxic and he was leery.

"Leave me alone." He said trying to get around her.

"There are twenty widows around you as we speak. Do not think you get away." Yasua stated.

"Why are you bothering me?" He demanded.

"Good and powerful males are few and far between. Superior specimens belong in the federation." She said nearing him.

"I am mated." Masanori snapped.

"Does not count." She growled.

"You are an idiot. I love Asuna. I touch no other onna and she is territorial as shit over her own." He growled at her.

"Why is Kenta a paranoid retard?" She demanded of him.

"I do not know." He lied.

"You do know. Airi was not stable at all. The former ruling family of the ookami kumo had some very disturbing elements in it. I am beginning to think they were controlled from within." She said running her hands along his arms.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked.

"Asuna was Ayana who was this Arianrhod. I think those blood drinkers knew. I think they took great delight in destroying our people. It is just a thought." She said and shrugged.

"Kenta had things happen to him. I know not all the details but he was controlled by Airi. I was not her style." He said stepping back.

"I see. Thank you." She said bowing.

"What are you thinking Lady Yasua?" Masanori demanded.

"Sicking our queen on him. I do not know a more powerful telepath." Yasua shrugged.

"He is damaged." The ookami kumo man said.

"Well so are you by staying away. Good day." She said bowing.

Yasua ported back to Sendai when out of sight and she walked into the lord's meeting. She had a runner take a message to the consort who she knew was in the castle. Ishin looked happy and refreshed as he conducted the meeting. She looked at Chikara who always looked happy since he had mated the princess. Ayana and the tarantula lord were expecting again and the Earth Tiger lord looked honestly very pleased. Bihua stayed busy and nothing was known of his private life since his split from Lady Aya. It was rumored the sister of the famed Nobu was quite into her own life with Prince Osamu and his other mate; an ekimmu named Annka. Naraku looked agitated but that was normal as of late and they talked and reported on their species. Yasua spoke about her widows and just rattled off facts. Life was much calmer as of late and she wondered.

Asuna read the letter and Yasua actually made sense. She had mentioned the short battle between Naraku and the Shouten named Raganos and Asuna dressed. She knew where Kenta lived but to actually speak to him longer then rude dictated seemed odd. Yasua was right and answers lied within the ookami kumo. She ported to modern day Sapporo and he kept offices there. She walked in and nobody would question her presence. She knocked on the thick oak door of Kenta's office and he called out. Asuna walked in and the steely grey eyes of the older brother of Masanori perused her.

"My lady? Why are you here?" He asked surprised.

"We need to speak I think." Asuna said flatly.

"What can I do for you? Sake perhaps? Coffee?" He asked standing.

He and her feisty Masanori looked so much alike that it unnerved her. Kenta's hair was mottled like her best friend's and she shook her head no.

"I know you do not like me nor trust me my lady but have we not been loyal?" he asked pouring his own sake.

"I know Masanori well." She stated bluntly.

Kenta choked on hearing a name he had not heard in ages. He stared at her in utter shock and she crossed her arms.

"He is the father of one of my pups. I have known him since the Sengoku Jidai." Asuna mumbled.

"My younger brother? How odd. He lives. So where is he?" Kenta demanded.

"He has no wish to be found nor does he wish to see you. He swears your father was innocent." She stated.

"He was." The ookami kumo said bitterly.

"Then why? Why allow that travesty?" She asked.

"I had no control. I had no power. You have no idea how it was after the fall. You have no clue how strong she could be in her madness." He said in a wounded tone.

"So you let your younger brother flail?" She asked in anger.

"He was free! He was not the brunt and he was not at her mercy. I took it all! I took every bit and he ran. He blamed me but who do you think distracted our keepers? Me! He can blame me all he wishes but it was me!" Kenta said pounding his desk.

"What did she do?" Asuna asked getting sick to her stomach.

"It does not matter. She is gone and I am thrilled. Leave me alone and Sendai can hate us ookami kumo till this day!" He snarled.

"What did she do Kenta?" She asked again.

"Stay away from me. Tell Masanori to grow up. Poor pathetic wretch. He disowned us? Well fuck him. Fuck him and his solitary ways. I have better use of my time then giving a shit about that bastard." He said and it sounded hurt.

"You have missed him! You must have thought him dead." She stated gently.

"I said enough. I may be your vassal my lady but this is ancient history and I no longer care." Kenta said sitting and he crossed his arms.

"He cares. He still thinks you betrayed him." She stated coldly.

"Perhaps I did. Maybe I did hmm? I am ookami kumo after all. I mean Fusae was a distant relation. I must be evil, right? I surely must have betrayed my blood." He said in sarcasm.

Asuna growled out and she leaned over and slapped him. He growled at her and there was something in his gaze. He had bouts of madness too but right now he was lucid. Airi had bent him and used him but how so she did know. After seeing what happened with Kameron and Maec; she was not certain she wanted to know. She was also certain that Sanra had a hand because this stank of her MO.

"I wish you would tell me." She whispered.

"No. Leave my office." He snarled.

"Kenta. I have my ways." Asuna said in warning.

"So? I really do not give one shit. My existence is dull and lifeless. What are you going to do to make it worse?" Kenta snarled again.

"Good Kamis." She said standing straight and staring at him hard.

"We all cannot be saved. Good thing Masanori has his little existence. I am happy for him. Send him my regards and tell him thanks for nothing. He is the one who turned his back. I managed to survive and try to keep what was left together. Your little Federation has been so kind to us." He said shoving his chair away from his desk.

"He told me she had your father strapped down and injected her venom into him." She prompted.

"Stop!" He yelled.

"He said he cried out for him and you did not." Asuna stated.

"I could not. How could I? I did not want to be next!" He screamed at her.

"Why? Why would you be next?" She demanded.

"It was not my father who raped! It was her! My father found out what she was doing and she silenced him." He said screaming out.

"Who Kenta? Who was it?" She asked scared of the answer.

"Me! Okay? Me!" He said shaking and sickly green.

"And she what?" Asuna asked in a trembling voice.

"Said because he knew that he had to die. She said I was hers. She said she would never let go." He said with tears streaking his face.

"Who killed Airi?" She asked.

"I did." He cried out.

"Airi was not sane?" She asked him soothingly.

"Not at all. Sometimes she fogot she did things. She left sometimes and it was good." He said laying his head against his arm.

"How old?" She asked.

"It started when I was young. I was twenty six when she killed my father." He said choking.

"I do not know if that was Airi at all. The onna I knew as Sorami was a good onna. I think she died a long time ago and what we saw was not her. I suspect that whoever impersonated her was a wraith. I suspect they set the ookami kumo up and caused the fall to cause issue for us all." She said cupping his face.

"Why did you come here?" He asked grieving.

His tears were silent and his voice was raw. She knew she was playing a dangerous game but she wanted to know.

"Please let me see." She whispered.

"No! My brother hates me. No big loss. The little bastard has obviously bedded the queen of the combined kumo! I am truly happy for him." He said with such profound bitterness.

"He did not know. He only knew that his father was murdered when he was innocent and it seemed his brother did not care. H felt alone." Asuna said defending Masanori.

"Good for him. Get the fuck out!" He screamed.

"Kenta please." She said in such a soft voice.

"I am ookami kumo remember? We are conniving bastards! We are worthless, remember? Us male kumo are worse! Fuck you and get out!" He said in fury.

Asuna rounded his desk and she was on him in but a second. She sank her fangs into him and he shouted. His claws ripped into his desk and she was suddenly straddling his lap. His blood was good. His blood was utterly delicious as she drank and ripped him open. Kenta suddenly crushed her in his arms as his raw voice was rawer; his moans obscene as she saw horrid abuse. Asuna released his throat and he was trembling.

"Oh Kami Kenta." She said staggering back.

"Go please." He said unable to look at her.

Asuna bowed after having invaded his mind and he laid his head against his arm and wept.

She was bothered by what she had seen and what this "Airi" had done smacked of Ayille and Sanra. It was so disgustingly wretched. Kenta was a beautiful man. Masanori was as well. The real son of Airi was stunning beyond his children. Asuna was sick to think what had happened. She was deep in thought and Kameron stared at her.

"You must save him." He whispered.

"What?" Asuna asked stunned.

"You must save him and bring him here. You do not have to change history completely but he was innocent. Ayille can only change into her Ramanga form or a snake. It must have been a Shouten." Kameron stated.

"You saw my thoughts?" She asked.

"We are linked. Chrestian, you, and I are linked intimately. I hear your thoughts often and I feel your joy. It makes me happy. I feel when you have completion and sometimes I do too." He said brushing a thumb along a magenta stripe.

"That makes you happy?" She inquired softly.

"Yes. I feel so close to you. I love you my mistress. You are my heart. You give me a son and you are happy for it." He said kissing her utterly stupid.

She became aware that Chrestian was behind her and he moved her hair. Whilst Kameron kissed her; her blonde frère sank his fangs into her and she screamed out in ecstasy. Her pleasure numb brain wondered how in the hell she did without them and what would have happened if Ryo could have handled this. Asuna actually loved them both and it was an intense relationship they all shared. Even Kameron and Chrestian seemed to get along better and she wondered if it was the fact he would have his own child. Nothing else could be thought because the formerly Egyptian frère slipped his cock into her heat and Chrestian still fed and teased.

Asuna took a deep breath and not a soul knew of her endeavors except her frère. Kameron elected to come with her because Chrestian had taken up being a father quite well and he loved his baby girl. Gwydion was personally training Osamu and Maec in ekimmu powers and he swore he would come to her soon. She was shocked he had a cell phone and it irked her that he was so busy. She snarled into the phone she loved him and she felt an icy cold go down her spine. He whispered he loved her too and had hung up. Now she was in the extreme east near Edo and it was long ago. It was after the fall and before her time. It was right when Isao lived. She was stalking a small nest and Kameron keeping every other youkai clear. She had stared at his face and he had smiled a genuine smile.

"I love you." Asuna said to the wind.

He heard it and he smiled to himself as he guarded her actions. He whispered wedja and she heard him too. She was following a group of ookami kumo onna and she realized how utterly female driven this species of kumo was. She preferred the funnel webs, tarantula, and recluse she realized. The men of the ookami kumo were typically shy beings and Kenta was ruined in some ways. Masanori was different in that he had escaped. She slipped into the nests and the males truly were more subdued. It was the females dressed as warriors and she was shocked. Asuna used her sense of smell and she was looking for anyone who smelled like Masanori. She finally scented out the man she looked for and he was busy with two boys of adolescent age.

"Very good Kenta! Very good Masanori!" He praised as he taught them writing.

"Thank you Chichi!" They said in unison.

Her heart pounded and she saw Isao. His hair was variegated in silver, grey, and black. His smile made her flutter in her belly and she watched him praise his sons and clap. Soon enough he had them fed and demanded they take to their webs.

"Chichi stay please!" Kenta begged.

"Chichi is hungry! I should like boar or deer. I will return." He said kissing his head.

"Okay." Kenta pouted and it was near heart breaking.

"My son what is wrong?" He asked seriously.

"Nothing. Please hunt Chichi." He said looking down.

"Okay. I will be back soon enough." Isao stated.

Kenta looked haunted and Isao felt badly. He missed his mother and he looked at Masanori already asleep. He sighed and he missed Masuyo terribly but he endured for his children. He was a male kumo and nothing was as important to him as his family. He slowly walked out of the nest and he felt something shadow him. He was not used to such a feeling and he stopped to look around.

"Who is there?" He called.

Asuna stepped out and he was startled. There stood an inu and an inu bitch at that. He raised a brow and he stared at her with silvery colored eyes.

"Hi." She waved.

"Hi? Have you been following me inu?" Isao asked surprised.

"Hai. You are the son of Airi?" She demanded.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Imai Isao?" Asuna asked.

"Hai." He said crossing his arms.

"I see. I knew Lord Jouichi and Chikara." She said watching him.

"Congratulations you know powerful men. I am not." He actually joked.

"You are beautiful." She blurted.

"Huh?" The ookami kumo said truly surprised.

"Isao, I know you know me not but I must see your mother. I must see if what I think is and if I must; I must stop her." She said flatly.

"I do not understand." He stated confused.

"I do not like the way the ookami kumo subjugate their men. It is not right and I prefer a stronger male. It is why Jouichi and I get along so well." She said flatly.

"Okay so you do not like it. How is it wrong? I mean I know no other way. Our onna are bigger and carry more lethal venom then us males in their true forms." Isao stated honestly.

"Well I hate it!" She snapped as she neared him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Asuna. I cannot explain but can you show me where Airi is?" Asuna asked.

"I am sure she is in these forests. My mother and I do not really like one another. My conception was bad and she reminds me constantly." He sighed.

"I am sorry. You had no control over how or who sired you." She stated watching him.

"I know but how much guilt can one person feel for being born? She could have rid herself of me but she did not." He said looking down.

"Did she raise you?" She asked.

"Not really. She was a warrior. After the dragons wiped out the Southern nests and palace; she pretty much left me to extended relatives. She does not love me but I hold her no ill will. She and I avoid each other." He shrugged.

Asuna sighed and she neared him and stared at his face.

"And your mate died giving you Masanori." She said brushing his hair away from his beautiful eyes.

"Okay, how did you know that?" He demanded.

"I know a lot. Now where would she be?" She asked touching his cheek.

"Oh." Isao grunted as her fingertips brushed his skin.

"Your mate loved you?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. For once I knew what it was like to be wanted and not a burden. She gave me my beautiful sons." He whispered.

"I shall tell you a secret." She said softly.

"Hai?" He asked just as softly.

"I was Ayana the Elder." She said against his ear.

He sucked in his breath and he stared at her eyes.

"The jorogumo?" Isao asked astonished.

"One and the same. So you see I like my men." She winked.

The ookami kumo blushed deeply and she closed her eyes. She felt no female ookami kumo but she felt the distant and very distinct aura of wraith. She grew sick to her stomach and she looked at him.

"I hate to tell you this but who you think is your mother is not. This onna has been using Kenta and it is terrible what she is doing." Asuna said too bluntly.

"What?" He asked sick to his stomach.

"Airi has been dead a long while I suspect. I was Sorami at one time and your mother my great friend. You will be laid out and this onna will attempt to kill you but I will not let it happen." She said flatly.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean using Kenta and kill me? What the hell is going on?" Isao demanded.

"It is as I said. Keep up Isao." She snapped.

She grabbed him and dragged him along.

"Kenta is?" She asked flatly.

"Twenty six. Masanori is nearing twenty two." He said upset.

"Okay. This is it. You need to go confront her and let her do such as she will. I will be near." She said flatly.

"What? Why? Why?" He demanded.

"Because you die today and I am here to stop it. I will be here. Go!" She commanded.

"You cannot just tell me all this and tell me I am to die!" Isao cried.

"Hai! I have to. Just do as I command, please?" Asuna begged.

He looked terribly upset and she leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes widened and slowly they shut as it was so damn good. Isao groaned and she slowly pulled back.

"You kiss like a kumo." He said breathless.

"Hai. Will you believe me? Please? I beg you." She said cupping his face between her hands.

"Hai. What do I have to do?" He asked.

"Exactly as I tell you." She mumbled.

She spoke quickly and she watched him go. Firstly she had to get him out of here and at least restore Masanori to his father. Kenta was stubborn and anguished but she would attempt to fix that later. Asuna watched the entire drama play out and what was injected into him was kemuri. She appeared so fast and she stared at the Airi look alike. Asuna ported quickly and unleashed a nami into the wraith onna. It was not Sanra herself but she was certain a crony of hers. She ported to Nobu in Korea and the young healer squealed in shock. She sank fangs into Isao's chest and he was in horrible pain. He stared at her as the burn was horrid.

"Shhh. Hold on. I will get help." She said quickly.

Asuna ported into Hueco Mundo and she went to Astana. She appeared and Maec's face held shock. Admal was at court and he stared at the supposed queen and he shut down his mind.

"Isha! What are you doing here?" He asked coming near her.

"Kemuri! I need some now. An antidote would be better." She said softly.

"I can do that." He said grabbing her and pulling her towards his apothecary.

Asuna was shocked to be shoved against the door as he devoured her mouth. She responded so viciously that it surprised him. She sought his tongue and suddenly ripped her lips and sank her fangs into his neck.

"Isha! Oh shit Isha." He groaned.

Her growl at his throat made him see stars and the combustion exploded. Maec made animalistic cries as she brought him a massive orgasm.

"Who is hurt?" He asked through the pleasure.

"A kumo of mine. You know my history. Will you help me?" Asuna asked running hands through his dark hair.

"Yes of course. Gods, I have missed your face." He said kissing her neck.

"Haste Maec." She groaned.

"Damn it! You will tell me where you stay exactly and I need you." He mumbled.

He pulled away and quickly made an antidote. He was lucid so it meant he remembered. There were times he forgot in the past and she knew to try and avoid him in those times. He gave her bottle and he kissed her hard.

"I love you woman." He said harshly.

"I love you too. I am in the Southern Islands of Japan." She whispered.

He kissed her again and she ported out. He squeezed his fist and he sighed. His wife of so long was coming and going again. He was glad he saw her like this. He did not know how to explain himself and he dared not try.

The young healer gave the ookami kumo the antidote but he was bitter. Asuna calmed him down and he damn near spit on Isao. She ported out to the Ryuku Kingdom and Kameron met her in the palm forest.

"There is a small hut not far. Do you mind that it is not grand?" He asked taking Isao from her.

The ookami kumo was out and she sighed. She had not explained every last detail and she had not explained that he was leaving his sons. Asuna could not honestly think how to explain everything.

"Hai actually it is perfect Kameron. Thank you!" She said edging closer and brushing his nose with hers. He shut his eyes and he smiled softly.

"Your old frère is here." He said savoring the small intimacy she showed him.

"We leave Ryo alone. Come my gorgeous." She said following his mental images.

"Yes my queen." He said following her to the hut.

They settled in and Asuna went about nursing Isao back to health. He had gotten a healthy dose of kemuri and she knew how it felt. She knew how awful it was. It was several days before he woke up but when he did; he was horribly thirsty and in pain.

"Isao! It is Asuna. I have widow. Would you like some?" She asked softly.

"Please." He begged.

She lifted his head and he swallowed the venom turned medicine. He stared up at her and he was confused and horrified at the agony he had been in.

"It was as I thought Isao. That was not Airi. I have sent my frère out to scout and draw the whore out." She said brushing his hair out of his face.

"Why would she do all this?" Isao asked hoarsely.

"To cause issue for my soul. You are a bystander and I hate it. Kenta was used ill probably because he is beautiful and winsome. Some female Shouten have been corrupted by Sanra tr'Awnhi who is my enemy. Sanra used sex and all manner of poisons and torture on her younger brother. Her brother was raped repeatedly by their father and it was horrid." She said softly.

"Oh my Kamis." He said absolutely horrified

"Hai." She nodded.

"My Kenta suffered and he said nothing? Why? Why?" He asked trying to sit up.

"Because whoever this bitch is; it is somehow in her power to corrupt and control. I have taken you out of the equation as history dictates but I will stop her." Asuna said firmly.

"How can I leave my sons? How? Tell me how!" Isao said getting hysterical.

"Right now Imai Isao, you have to. I am sorry. I know Masanori and Kenta both in another era." She said in truth.

He gasped and he somehow knew she spoke the truth. He was horrified totally and he actually rolled to his side and began to sob.

"My boys are all I know! They are my reason for living! Masyuo was my soul mate and my boys an extension of that." He said wiping his eyes.

"What if I told you that I have given Masanori a son?" She said softly.

"Masanori a son?" he asked stunned.

"You understand what I am saying?" Asuna asked.

"How?" Isao asked shocked.

"Ancient youkai. More powerful than us." She smiled a little.

"I need oblivion. Please give me more widow and let me sleep." The kumo said softly.

"Hai." She said giving him more widow.

He downed the narcotic and he shut his eyes. The tears fell and shame coursed through him. He felt horrid.

Kameron knew this Shouten was a nasty one and he slipped back to report to his queen. He caught sight of the red dragon that had been her frère at one time and he watched the man battle against serpents. He was truly a handsome creature as he flung fire from his hands and swung with fluid grace. He killed the last snake daemon and he yelled at his warriors.

"Head home!" Ryo called.

Kameron watched carefully and he knew how much it tore her up that he had wanted death. The idiot had no idea what he had given up and he sighed. She also would never forgive him if he changed the man and he only followed. The red haired dragon was smiling at one of his friends as they chatted. The frère followed silently and the man entered a splendid castle and he went on about his business. Kameron continued to watch and he saw the man flirting openly with a green haired female dragon and the red was quite the lady's man he decided. They sipped wine and Ryo flirtatiously suggested an onsen and the woman agreed. He rolled his eyes and he stiffened when he felt his queen. He knew from her memories that she had mate amongst the dragon lord and he assumed she was taking the opportunity to see him. He knew he would need to keep watch over the spider and he heard a scream.

Asuna was in front of a Ramanga who was most definitely not friendly and she had been bitten. She gasped in horror as she tried to calm the horrible pain and Kameron suddenly came through the foliage as he transformed.

"Kameron!" She yelled.

"Mistress! Go into the forest." He begged in his Ramanga voice.

Asuna did as he asked as the pain coursed through her body. She walked straight into a hard body and she startled when she saw who it was. Green eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"I know you!" He cried softly.

"Hai. Stay this way Sir Ryo. Please." She said grasping her arm and wincing.

Soon enough Kameron walked back and he was covered in blood. He grabbed her arm and bit it for her and she cried out in relief. The frère eyed the dragon who was shocked.

"Thank Kami Kameron." Asuna stuttered in relief.

"My pleasure mistress. Can I do anything else my Asuna?" He asked cupping her cheek.

"Watch over Isao?" She asked gently.

"Yes. I will feel you." The frère said bowing.

Her frère ported away and Ryo only stared at the being in surprise.

"I heard a scream and I came to try and help. I am gratified that you are okay." He said bowing.

"Ryo. You know it happened awhile ago for me." She said softly.

"Hai. I still cannot forgive myself. You saved face with Ryukotsusei for me but he still has not forgiven me totally." He sighed.

"I shall speak with him. Forgive me as I wish to see him." Asuna bowed stiffly.

"Hai." He said blushing.

Guilt ate her and she could not get the vision of him burning on his pyre out of her head. She truly understood now what it was a frère could do and it was awesome since she had forged the bond with Kameron and Gwydion. She truly did not mind giving him a child. In fact it was pleasure for her to do so and his looks of love were numerous. He was smart, quick, and ungodly powerful. It was good he was on her side and it made her happy to have him away from Ayille and her version of love.

She was deep in thought as she sought her dragon mate and his look of passion was good. His need and love were better. She was glad she came and she shoved away her guilt of Ryo.

_The pain was almost unendurable as she crawled forward. Ayana was surprised and shocked that ningen had done this to her. Her leg was ruined as she pulled herself over to her eldest son._

"_Jouichi?" Ayana cried softly in his ear._

"_Mother?" he asked breathing hard._

"_You live. That is what matters. I am not long for the living my son. You must take up the mantle." She said as she pressed her bloodied hand to him._

"_Mother no! Mother please!" Jouichi cried out as she began rasping._

"_You must not let the mortals overrun us Gaku Jouichi. They are afraid of what they do not understand. I am nothing but a monster to them and not a ruler. Please make sure I am interred in Korea please?" Ayana asked feeling as though sleep were taking her._

"_Mother! Mother!" Jouichi screamed in agony._

"_Nagaharu, I join you now." She whispered._

_Ayana laid her head on the ground and felt at peace. She knew it would be fine as Jouichi was a good son and would rule her people well. Ayana the Great closed her eyes and felt complete peace and no pain. The heir and new lord to the Combined Kingdom began to scream and wail. He held her expired form and kept screaming "no" over and over. The onna who gave him life had given him her empire in her death and he did not think he could do it without her._

Asuna woke up in a start and she was sweating badly. She was reliving her last moments as the former kumo queen and Ryukotsusei opened his eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked taking her hand.

"Remembering another life. It is no matter. It happens time to time." Asuna said wiping her brow.

"Can you sleep?" The dragon lord asked massaging her thigh.

"Hai." She said lying down and resting her head on his chest.

His hand went through her hair as she began to fall asleep and he knew within a short time she was caught in another dream. His mate's cries were not of pain but something else. He was aroused as hell but he listened.

_Ayana was underneath him and his body moved against hers. She was breathing harder and harder as the beautiful creature took her. She lifted her hips and she moaned as he hit her perfectly. _

"_Oh Kami! Hai! Oh Kami hai!" She screamed out._

_She heard him grunt and moan as her body gripped him and tightened around him. The body of the strange youkai was glistening and made her moan more. She heard pounding on her door and she was furious._

"_It had better be an emergency!" She snarled out loud._

"_Mother! Mother! It is me, Jouichi." He yelled through the door._

"_Go away!" Ayana yelled._

"_I will not!" Her heir said in anger._

"_Does your child do this often?" The voice chuckled._

"_Hai! Damn boy." She said making herself move and she threw on a yukata. _

_She slipped out her shoji and Jouichi was furious. His black eyes held anger and she stared at him as if he had lost his damn mind._

"_Who? You fuck who?" Her eldest son snarled._

"_Jouichi what has come over you?" Ayana demanded in fury and rage._

"_You are my mother and my queen. Who is this beast from the mainland?" The young man said crossly._

"_That is my business. If I wish to fuck him into a coma then I shall do that too! You are my son and not my master! Remember yourself." She snarled._

_He slapped his own mother and he stormed off. She stood there with a heaving chest and the strange man who had shown up on her doorstep was different. She was blushing madly and it was not like to take someone to her bed that fast. The man opened her shoji and he bowed._

"_I must go my queen but rest assured I shall see you again." The black haired man kissed her hand._

"_Why did you come here?" Ayana asked still stunned at herself._

"_Because I had to. I will always watch over you." He said kissing her hand and then her wrist._

"_Good Aahmes." She said blushing._

_He smiled softly and he ported away. She blushed madly and it had been amazing. He had looked at her a certain way and then the next thing she knew she was knocking things over in her haste to undress him._

Asuna sat up and she was shaking at the memory. She crawled out of the futon and she was trembling terribly. It was Kameron and he had sworn he knew all about her. She ported to the hut and he was leaning against the wall watching over the sleeping Isao.

"You knew me when I was Ayana." She accused.

"I will not deny it. I knew your soul." He shrugged.

"Kameron did you seek me out then for what?"" Asuna asked in horror.

"Because I had found out that Ayille was onto that life. I inserted myself to try and protect you. The uprising; I arrived too late. The humans had been attacked by Ramanga. They were in fear and they attacked the nearest daemons which was you and your home." He said looking down.

"Oh my Kami. You were trying to save me?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Yes. I failed though. It was terrible in the carnage. I wept from afar as Lord Jouichi lost his mind." He sighed.

Asuna walked up to him and she began to ravish his lips. Kameron kissed her back and their hands tangled in their perspective hair as she kissed him utterly mad. She breathed hard and pressed her forehead to his.

"Never leave me. Never leave me ever." She said emotionally.

"I swear." Kameron said just as emotional.

"Oh my heavens. You beautiful man. You beautiful man." She said kissing him again.

He picked her up and he made it outside. Kameron opened her yukata and spread it wide. His lips grazed her throat and his hands slowly went up her torso. She gasped and moaned out as he slowly began to consume his queen.

"Mine. Oh Kami you are mine! I will fucking destroy her for what she did to you." Asuna yelped out as he slowly entered her.

"I was unworthy before. I only wish to be worthy." Kameron gasped as they made love.

"Kameron!" She whined out as he began a harsher pace.

Her voice was filled with such passion and she yanked him to her and sank her fangs over and over. She was in a lust filled trance as she made him release three times sequentially and he feel against her in utter exhaustion. He was trying to breathe and she was madly kissing his face and throat.

"Tell me Kameron." She whispered.

"Yours. I am yours." He mumbled sleepily.

"Only mine." She said clutching him.

She held him to her tightly and they had no clue that Ryo saw the whole thing. He was shocked and so unbelievably turned on. He slipped away into the dark and left the two youkai to sleep off the exercise in love.

The fucking whore was gone and the man known as Jouichi was being guarded heavily. It was Chrestian himself and she was filled with hate at being checked. She swore revenge and she was waiting and praying for an opening. Ayille decided the way to do so was to restore Bilae fully. She ported back to her cavern hideout and he was laid out snoring.

"Get up! Take us to that plane this body inhabits." She said crossing her arms.

"Really? You are willing to get off your lovely ass and assist me?" Raganos smirked.

"Shut up Bilae! I am willing so take us." Ayille snapped.

He stood up and tucked himself back in. The body of a beautiful youkai man was damn near dead near the stone bed and she looked at the beast objectively.

"Did you drain him?" She inquired.

"Not totally. I did fuck him senseless and rip him open. He begged and it was so good." He smirked cruelly.

"You and your need to dominate." She snorted.

The body of the young youkai was very young and she smirked as she saw his sweet face.

"Where did you find him?" Ayille marveled.

"At a private school for daemons. He was good. What do you intend?" He asked bored.

"Young. He is young and teachable. Perfect Bilae." She purred.

Ayille bit the young daemon and the boy cried out utterly weakly. When his heart was fixing to stop; she let him drop and she bit her wrist. She let the blow flow heavily and he was laying there with eyes open and he looked dead. Every so often his throat would swallow and she fed him until his head fell to the side.

"He will need his rebirth sleep. How old do you think he is?" She asked in awe.

"Young. Not even twenty. He was a virgin." He smirked cruelly.

"Come let us go. I have a mind to see you fully restored." She said growling.

The young daemon with silver hair like her enemy just lay there and he whispered a heart breaking word; the boy cried out for his mother.

Ayille battled hollows and it was exhilarating to her as she shoved claw and trident into their bodies. She watched many turn to dust and her grin was wide. She soon came upon stronger hollows called Espada and one with green eyes caught her attention. She smiled widely and she neared him as she smirked.

"I sense something odd about you." She grinned.

"Trash!" Ulquiorra snarled.

Ayille was curious and she held out her hand and she twisted fingers. His blood suddenly burned him from the inside out and the white faced Espada gasped very low. She smiled widely and she walked right by him. She grasped the back of his neck and she smiled widely.

"Who were you? You died obviously." She purred.

"Not your business you foul mouthed cunt!" He said barely above a whisper.

"Well feel this!" She hissed as she sank her fangs into the back of his neck.

The Fourth Espada fell and twisted on the floor and he was in agony. She walked on and she easily decimated several more hollows. She walked into a white palace and she smirked. There was a really beautiful mortal spirit and she moved fast.

"Get away from me." He said calmly.

"Well I have heard you hate Teru. Very good and it will save your life but I have news for you and it will not be you who rules the heavens." She said smiling very widely.

"Oh? Are you so certain?" He asked arrogantly; too arrogantly.

"I am quite certain she is correct shinigami. Do you remember me?" Raganos said standing behind Aizen.

"I see. Well what it is you all are after?" Aizen asked too calmly.

Ayille shoved her hand into his chest and she forcefully ripped the object from him. He grunted and Raganos smirked softly.

"Thank you my dear. I have been waiting forever." He said smiling widely.

The Shouten said some incantation and the darkness left the cube like object. Ayille shoved it back into the shinigami and he did not drop but only grunted softly.

"Thanks. See you around sweet boy." She sneered.

Raganos took her hand and he phased them into Soul Society of all places.

"You have returned!" She whispered grinning widely.

"Yes. Now Ayille. Kill." Bilae said crossing his arms.

His eyes were now multi-colored and Ayille smiled at the Rukongai. His brother Teru was going to shit himself totally. He watched as Ayille began to rein destruction in the outlying districts of the Rukongai.

Asuna returned with Isao, who was very subdued, but awake. He stared at the wall of her Western home and she looked upset. She picked up the phone and called Masanori and he answered.

"Where are you?" She asked softly.

"Where are you?" Masanori asked in a shaking voice.

"Masanori what is wrong? Why do you sound like that?" Asuna asked panicking.

"Dearest port over to Korea. Leave whatever and come now." The ookami kumo said flatly.

Asuna looked at Kameron and he nodded for her to go. She ported over to Naraku's home and her hanyou looked devastated and Nori would not stop crying. She knelt near him and he stared at her face.

"What?" She begged her adolescent son.

"We were at school…" He started to say.

"Hai?" She asked shaking.

"At school Haha. At school." Nori said falling apart.

She stared at Naraku whose face was ghostly white and she looked up to see Yuudai. She began screaming shortly thereafter.


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Scrambling to find the one who was lost. Dealing with failure and anguish as several battles take place. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru team up to go after and search for the missing. Blood and pain follow as personal histories are brought forth. Naraku does the unthinkable to make someone deeply beholden to him. Major inu conference as the mother searches for the child. Panyu, Western, and Manchurian inu all work to solve the issues. Fionn and Gwydion battle over ancient happenings and a soul occupies the same space. Yuudai faces a queen. Thank you for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think.

In Bitterness Does the Pain Go

Asuna ported to the private youkai school so fast that no one could stop her. She stormed through the halls of the super "private" school and she was snarling. Everyone got out of her way and she found the headmaster. The inu-empusae grabbed the uma youkai and slammed him against the wall near his office.

"Where is my son? Where is Ken'ichi?" Asuna snarled out of control.

"My lady! We have scoured and looked everywhere." The uma said in fear.

He watched her eyes change color to emerald green and she barely maintaining her form. Her yoki began to become visible and the beast was in terror.

"Not good enough! I pay a fortune for my pups to go here! What the fuck are you doing in this waste of space? Where is my son?" She screamed again.

"My lady please. I beg you. Please." The equine said pissing his pants.

She let out an anguished snarl-growl and she flung her yoki at an unused classroom. The resulting explosion rocked the building's foundations and the plaster fell from the ceiling.

"You had better pray I do not see you alone!" She said in a terribly cold voice and she ported outside.

Asuna began scenting the area and it was confusing to smell all the different youkai. She found a trace scent and Naraku appeared with Nori and Yuudai. She shaking terribly and the young shape shifter was unable to stop his tears.

"What was he doing Nori?" She asked in a quivering voice.

"Flirting Haha. He was flirting with some other inu. He went over there and then I felt nothing. I am so sorry. I am so sorry." Nori said bawling.

"You are a child! Do not apologize. I cannot sense him. I am trying. Yuudai?" She asked shaking so badly that it was apparent she was trying to not fall apart.

"Chuusin." He said with his own eyes red.

"FUCK!" She screamed.

Several inu in modern uniforms showed up and she recognized soldiers from the West. They bowed to her and one in particular began to direct the search.

"We will find him my Lady. We WILL find him." The young general said bowing low.

"Where is my father?" She asked losing her tears.

"He was dressing in modern clothes my lady and masking his presence. He intends to search for the prince himself as well." He said bowing.

Asuna nodded with the furious tears running down her face. She was sick to her stomach and she suddenly started vomiting. Yuudai held her and Naraku's face held wrath. He was in a killing mood and he looked up at several instructors.

"You will make certain that the rest of Lady Asuna's children are accounted for and their belongings readied, or you will face my wrath." Naraku said in a terrible voice.

Several teachers shook in fear and ran off. Asuna was trying to walk forward and she suddenly fainted away.

"Take her back to the West. I will start searching with iceberg. Guard the others Yuudai." He said fiercely.

"Hanyou! He is my son too." He yelled.

"Understood but I have a hell of a lot more power than you do mutt. Take care of your lady!" He commanded and pushed Nori gently toward Yuudai.

Yuudai watched the hanyou port and he was shaking in utter fear. His boy was young still and he was horrified at it all.

"Hanyou." The Western lord said without his markings visible.

"You lowered yourself to leave the West. How grand you are." Naraku sneered.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said barely acknowledging the half breed.

They were in the hills and the inu lord was sniffing the area. It was filled with odd smells and Naraku erupted tentacles and he was taut with worry and frustration.

"What do you smell mutt?" The dark hanyou said coldly.

"Odd scents." He growled low in his baritone.

Without warning the area was filled with several ghoul like ekimmu and Ayille stepped out into the open.

"Well hello again. You are mated to the other queen." She purred.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said looking like death.

The great inu lord pulled Bakusaiga and his appearance melted as he struck Ayille. She had lifted her hand and his fang hit her trident. The Ramanga queen began to fight the inu and it was a sight. She hacked and poked at his pristine self and he whirled to check her. His fang slid into her skin and she screeched in pain as the wounds did not heal fast. Naraku was busy fighting his own battles and the internal one was raging as well. Onigumo was snarling in the bond to let him have free reign. Suddenly the hanyou's eyes changed color and the hanyou's appearance took on more of a similar appearance to his Sengoku Jidai form. Spikes of diamond like shards appeared with the grotesque tentacles as he slashed; he released a barrage of diamond shards that struck the ghouls at incredible speed.

"Hey Asshole! Move will'ya?" Inuyasha yelled as he stepped into the clearing.

Sesshomaru and Naraku both snarled and Inuyasha yelled "Kaze no Kizu". It ripped past the dark hanyou and Sesshomaru and growled. They could hate each other but when it came to the little ones; they put old hatreds aside. Several ghoul ekimmu were just wiped away and Ayille had to port and reappear. She was taking on the dog daemon and his prowess was ungodly. He was so powerful that it did not seem possible. Sesshomaru for his part grew his yoki whip and began to lash and rip from afar as he unleashed his fang over and over. It cut through vegetation and dismembered the ekimmu who did stand in his way. The great Western lord stiffened when he felt a presence he had not felt in some time. He began running at a break neck speed and Naraku called after him.

"Vermin!" He snarled as skidded to a stop in front of what he thought was Raganos.

"How cute! It's a handsome puppy. Hello puppy did you come to be my dinner?" Bilae said grinning.

"This is not Raganos?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored way.

"Oh it was. I had to kill him in order to fully restore my soul. Now I seem to remember some fun I had with an uppyr cunt. Reminded me of my whore Ayille." He smirked meanly.

"Die!" The silver inu snarled as he released his yoki from Bakusaiga.

The restored ekimmu weaved and moved with speed that rivaled him. What he did not expect was to see Shinigami and Asuna appeared too. Her face was red and her chest heaved.

"Bastard! You fucking bastard!" She screamed at the ekimmu.

"Hello Arianrhod. Long time no see. You killed me bitch. Time I returned the favor." He smirked.

Asuna rushed and moved with the same ungodly speed and she let Konkisaiga appear as she slashed wave after wave. She was not concentrating well and Sesshomaru could see her falter.

"Dragon Strike!" He roared.

The flair of yoki was so tremendous that the ningen in distant Tokyo would see it. There were more now as they fought hand to hand. The rush of yoki energy ripped up the area and ripped a small barrier between those on the Ramanga-ekimmu side or the proper side. Bilae stared at the Western Lord and knew this bastard was too powerful and he was cunning. That alone was scary but suddenly Gwydion appeared behind Asuna and he hissed loudly.

"Come to try and savor another ass whooping big brother?" He asked nastily.

"You should have stayed dead!" Gwydion stated with his blue lips.

"And you should have stayed locked away. Oh how cute! The Four Branches are back." He scoffed.

Asuna knew without a doubt that Teruyoshi was near and she was having a hard time thinking at all. They had found a huge pool of blood and more that belonged to her son. His body was nowhere to be found and Asuna suddenly vomited imagining that Ayille ate him. Gwydion made her stand and he whispered in Gaelic. Osamu and Maec walked closer as the four began an eerie chain of yoki.

"Shit! Ayille? Get the hell out of here!" Bilae commanded.

"They are going to blow?" Ayille asked her old mate.

"Yes. Damn. We cannot contain that much power. We need our forces in full." He said falling back.

Bilae heard chuckling and he whirled to Fionn Hamel. His eyes bled green and he stared at the electrical ekimmu as he brandished a sword.

"So you are here too. How very fortunate for me." Bilae said with a sneer.

What he should have noticed was Sesshomaru behind him and the younger brother of them all was flanking him. His body was taut as he smirked at Fionn. Bilae let loose a version of the kemuri that looked almost like lava. Fionn had to back flip and roll to avoid the deadly attack and Sesshomaru sliced into Bilae in his back. He screamed in agony as the flesh rotting fang tore him open and Asuna attacked Ayille. The empusae queen actually jumped the Ramanga one as both onna began to tear and snarl at the other. The inu princess lifted her hand and let the blackish void appear and Ayille panicked. She almost released it when Ayille changed form. Asuna was fixing to be a meal when a Ramanga flew over the queen and nabbed Ayille in flight. His queen screamed and snarled obscenities but he had to protect her. Another blonde Ramanga began picking off other and Gwydion was fighting hand to hand with a lesser ekimmu but no less powerful. Osamu was basically throwing fire from his hands and it was an awesome sight. The shinigami were in the mess as well picking off those randomly. Asuna was suddenly on the receiving end of a stinging zanpakuto and the one known as Soi Fon was fixing to hit her again when Fionn let loose his battle hammer and smashed the shinigami onna in the back. Soi fell prostrate and Teru's chest was heaving as he watched in a distance. Asuna looked up at him and he spoke something to his lieutenant. She read his lips and he had stated to kill her and she snarled like a beast. She ported and she appeared right near him and Gwydion saw her move and phased in right behind her. He grabbed her hand and channeled every ounce of yoki he bore in his body. The battlefield became lost in white and snow flurries as she flung the super iced air. Teru was hit several times and it looked like he might fight. Asuna was too busy fighting the Captain Commander of the Seireitei to notice that Jouichi was near the battle and his eyes were on Ayille whom Kameron was fighting. The kumo pulled his fang and he also joined the melee. Kameron and Jouichi fought side by side as Ayille deflected and unleashed her yoki. She twisted her hands and made them feel the awful burn; Kameron it hurt terribly but not like before. She hated her former frère terribly and she went to shove her hand in his stomach when Jouichi threw himself in front and he stabbed his claws in her arms and would not let go. Her hand did go through and graze Kameron but the black funnel web was flooding her with his horribly potent toxin and he let a nami grow.

"Let go!" Ayille screamed.

"Die whore!" Jouichi said in his beast.

It happened so quickly and he ended up under Ayille and Kameron was smacked in his head so hard she cracked his skull. Jouichi wrapped his hands around her neck and he had a death grip. She was so utterly turned on that she was watching him as she gasped for breath. His body was shaking in the intensity of the strangling and the kumo actually cracked bone. Ayille was trying to fight and she was hauled off by a fledging Ramanga and Jouichi was stomped on and she attacked him. She sank fangs into his neck and he hissed as he pulled her hair and pulled hunks of it out. The pain hit him and it could be described as a knife being dragged along his flesh as if it was skinning him. The former kumo lord dealt with the pain and shoved his hand into her side and he released a venom nami. She could not handle more damage and she was dragged away and phased. Jouichi did not cry out or wither on the ground. He reminded himself that this was what Sakina suffered and he made himself endure it. The battle was turning and there were just way too many powerful people here. His vision was black as the pain overwhelmed his senses. He promptly passed out`

/

They had to fall back and Bilae stared at the dog daemons. They were so fucking powerful and Arawn had held his own. The bastard was a freak but a powerful one no doubt. Ayille was torn up and damn near death. He had never quite seen her this bad off but she had fought the spider named Gaku Jouichi and she had killed his daughter. Teru had shown up as a wild card and the bastard was paying them back for visiting Soul Society as he called it. Oh he was rattled and he was targeting Arianrhod too. It was a nasty little battle but it did show several things. It was all out war.

"When you get well bitch; you will gather of our allies of old. I care not if we have to turn backwards, I will have my revenge." Bilae stated to Ayille in anger.

"Yes." She croaked.

"Go cuddle your turnling." He snarled and then phased out.

She was in the hospital along with Jouichi, Kameron, Inuyasha, and Naraku. It was a mess but they had not lost anyone especially close to them. Nobu kept Asuna sedated seeing as they assumed Ken'ichi was dead. She was having horrible nightmares as she struggled with reality. Guilt tore at her and Masanori had handled hiring the best tutors for her pups. She was still out and Gwydion was healing from a bowel injury and it was spooky to see him hurt. Gaku Jouichi was the worst off but he was awake and staring at the wall. It seemed his brush with Ayille was enough to put him back into a depression. Yuudai was there as well but he was staring at the sleeping Asuna and he was not doing well either. Yuzuna stood by her brother and she was speechless.

"Would you like something General Yuudai?" Nobu asked as he worked on hooking up more fluids for Asuna.

"My son." He said in a haunted tone.

Nobu blinked and he felt terrible for Yuudai. He was a good man and did not deserve the ache that accompanied losing his child a second time. Yuzuna wrapped her arms around Yuudai and he let a couple of tears fall. Kameron was working on pulling IV's out and Nanami made a rude noise.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded.

"I have to guard someone. I cannot be sick right now. I will heal much faster than anyone here." Kameron stated flatly.

"Kameron! Asuna would want you to stay here." Nobu said growling.

"I am sorry Doctor Nobu. I cannot. I have to go. Please tell her and Jouichi that I shall see them soon." He said bowing and he ported out.

Nobu snorted and he sighed. The frère was a machine as he did what he considered his duty. Chrestian was similar but he could at least enjoy living a little. Asuna was stirring and he went to sedate her again.

"I have to try and find Ken'ichi. I have to Nobu. I have to do right by him." She said beginning to sob.

"Asuna! Pull yourself together. You are a warrior onna. You need to get yourself together right now." He said sternly.

"No one can survive that much blood loss. I know what kind of appetites that man has. It was him who took him." She whispered horrified.

"Okay. Asuna you listen to me and we will figure something out. Say if they turned him; we can do some things. We will figure this out. Your two hybrid Ramanga are good men. They are good men and they are loyal. Have faith my darling. You had faith for me then do so for your son." He said grabbing her and holding her tight

She began to sob and she clutched Nobu for dear life. Yuudai stared hollowly and he nodded to Asuna. He was a shell and she hated herself. She hated herself beyond anything.

Naraku got up and made himself get well enough to port through his miasma to Hakurei-zan. He agreed to sleep and he did so but amongst the amalgamation a large lump of flesh pulled himself out and he was angry. He was furious as he stalked to a chest that Naraku kept here in this awful place. He pulled on black khaki style pants and a black tee shirt. His feet slipped into geta and he stalked forward into a cloud of miasma. Efnisien hung around the Korean forest near his home and he mentally called out. The ekimmu appeared and he smiled.

"I need to practice my yoki. You can help me Efnisien." He said flatly.

"Of course master. Might I say it is good to see you Master Arawn?" The ekimmu said.

"Hai of course. I saw the iceberg mutt today. He was powerful and focused. I want indebted to me. I want him to have to owe me. We were going to bring back a dead onna were we not?" Onigumo asked.

"Yes. You wish this course? It will make you weak master. It takes its toll." Efnisien stated.

"Hai. Let us do it. I want Sesshomaru to do something for me and with me. He will only do so if his honor is at stake." He smirked.

"Crafty my lord. The father of Arianrhod's form in this life is quite the specimen of power." He smirked.

"Please! He is a prideful pooch who never got the assicle out of his butt!" He growled in annoyance.

Efnisien laughed and he grew serious. He could tell the missing youth was weighing down on his master and he decided he would go and scout for the boy when he was done. They went about digging into history and finally finding information out on one Nia Besud. It took time and it took so much energy that the current body of his master stumbled and fell back. He made certain the body of the woman breathed and he phased to the holy mount and laid the body of Onigumo on the mass of daemons and it seemed they swallowed him.

The ekimmu returned to the body of the woman and she was a beauty. She had bruises on her neck and it was apparent she had been strangled. He shook his head and picked her up. Efnisien phased into the Western Palace and Sesshomaru was there first. His eyes were narrowed and he saw her. He saw Takara's mother and his hand was not steady so he did not raise it.

"How?" he asked calmly in his baritone.

"Arawn but you know him as Naraku. He says, remember this mutt." He smirked widely.

Efnisien laid her at Sesshomaru's feet and the Western lord was shaken up. He suddenly knelt when the ekimmu was gone. Nia's neck had purple and blue bruises that were simply not large enough to be a man's fingers. The inu picked her up and he was scenting her. Memories welled up and he felt regret at how he had acted. He took her to Yasu and the old inu knew who she was right away. He raised a brow at his descendent and growled loudly.

"Nia Besud boy?" He asked clucking his tongue.

"Be quiet!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Wraith! You bedded a wraith?" He asked as he assessed.

"Memory serves this Sesshomaru and so did you!" The Western lord snapped in retort.

Nia's sightless eyes opened and pain assaulted her. Sesshomaru took her hand and she was feeling the intense horror of what happened.

"She killed me!" She whimpered.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked in his deep voice.

"Sanra. I was dead! I was dead! How did this happen?" She said overcome in hysteria.

"Nia, you will sleep now but you will wake up. You are at this Sesshomaru's palace. Our pup is here and you will see her." He said soothingly.

"But I…forgive me." She began to sob.

"All will be well." He replied calmly.

Yasu injected her with a liberal dose of widow and she finally fell into slumber. Sesshomaru was feeling fury and anger at the Shouten whore as he began to tremble. He did not expect Augusta to fly into the room and her eyes were wide.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried softly.

"Mate. Please not right now." He sighed.

"Is this?" Augusta demanded.

"Hai." He said honestly.

Augusta without thought stepped forward and ported with her to Yamasaki General. She yelled for Nobu himself and he ran into the hall.

"Nobu? This is Sesshomaru's secondary mate." She said quickly.

"Do huh?" Nobu asked surprised.

"Please help her." She snapped.

Nobu put her on a gurney and her injuries were terrible. He began to assess her and she had been brutally ripped open and strangled. He began working and Nanami came to help. Augusta ported back to the West and grabbed her mate. She ported them to the hospital and the inu lord was surprised again at her behavior. He watched Augusta hover and kiss the other onna's head. Within a few hours Nia was in a bed and paralyzed. She was also hooked up to blood and went through many units. Her silver eyes opened and she was not in pain but she felt heavy.

"Nia? I am Augusta. Are you hungry?" She asked softly.

"Yes." She croaked softly.

Augusta cut her wrist with a claw and Nia wrapped her lips around the wound. Sweet and hot blood assaulted her and her brain was dumb but she knew this name. Her mind was in a tumult and Augusta looked down at her tenderly.

-I am Sesshomaru's first mate and the Western Lady. It will be okay. - She pathed.

-How? - Nia pathed in return.

"You were killed. Your thoughts are correct but things have gone wonky in the blood drinking world. You told Sesshomaru that Sanra killed you?" She asked gently.

"Yes. She killed me. I am certain. She took my son from me. I thought it was Maec but it was her." She said shaking.

"Bitch." Augusta snapped.

"How long?" Nia asked suddenly sobbing.

"Your sons are grown. Nveid and Hanaj? Hai they are grown. Nveid is mated to a Tomoshibi named Iyo who is one of my granddaughters. Hanaj on the other hand is a mate of my daughter Asuna." She explained.

"My sons. My sweet boys." She wept.

"I will get them here." She said softly.

"Why are you being kind to me after what I did?" Nia asked choking.

"Because. He loves you. I am his first mate but I am a nasty empusae-Ramanga mix. It is about time we mixed up our sex life." She smirked gently.

"Oh my Gods." She said with wide sightless eyes.

"Hai. You should know Maec is around but you need not worry about him. He and Asuna are busy and have two of their own." She smiled.

"Maec? Oh God. She poisoned him. She made him crazy." She said horrified.

"Hai we know. Isha tr'Awnhi? That is Asuna's alter ego in the Shouten world." Augusta stated.

"Oh my Gods! That woman was his wife?" She asked trembling.

"Yep. Crazy I know but we shall deal. You are Sesshomaru's mate now. I will call your sons." She said kissing her forehead again.

"Where is he?" She asked softly.

"Getting Takara. She will be here soon. She is pretty!" She said brightly.

Nia let sleep take her again and she was awoken to poking and prodding. She yelped and she heard feminine laughter.

"Hi there. My name is Nanami. I am one of your doctors. So you are blind huh?" She said working.

"Um yes." Nia said trembling.

"Kdokie. We will work on it soon. Jii-chan Sesshomaru is outside. He wants to see you." Nanami stated.

"Please." The Besud stated.

Nanami stepped outside and Sesshomaru stepped in. Nia felt his aura and he suddenly took her hands and kissed them softly. He was as emotional as he could get and she was affected.

"Nia. This Sesshomaru will avenge you." He whispered.

"Why is your mate friendly?" She asked emotionally.

"Because she knows. She loves Takara and she is what she is. We have agreed that you will be our mate. You will carry her mark as well." He said brushing her sable colored hair away from her face.

"Sesshomaru! What is my place to be?" She asked fighting back sobs.

"You are this Sesshomaru's to love and cherish. Augusta too will defend you. You are of our house now. You belong to the House of the Moon." He said and he suddenly kissed her.

She gasped and she kissed him back. Oh, she had missed him so much but her own history had been screwed up. His kiss was the same arrogant and demanding but she reveled in it. He tasted so good and he quickly guided her lips to his throat.

"Feed." He whispered.

"Oh." She moaned.

He held her to him and to feel her in his arms was perfect. Augusta was in the doorway and she made a noise. Sesshomaru recognized it and his brain immediately went to ideas.

"You can wait." His mate said laughing.

"Wait for what?" Nia asked innocently.

Sesshomaru made a low growl and it was sexy in its need.

"Well Nia, your sons are here and might I say they are eager. Nveid looks almost in tears." Augusta stated.

She could not see but two lone tears fell down her face. Nveid and Hanaj both walked in and it was so odd to them both. Nveid and Hanaj tr'Awnhi stared at the woman who had given birth to them and had died in the process. Hanaj's face was shadowed as he took in the female Shouten who was so beautiful and had his silver eyes. He wiped away the tears in irritation and he whispered in Kazak how happy he was to meet her. Nveid just cried out "Mama" and wrapped his arms around her. The rest was surreal as the moment was beautiful.

Asuna was not surprised at what Naraku did. Nothing he did ever really surprised her as he was unpredictable. He was taking a calculated risk that her sire would feel beholden and he had actually called her and snarled into the phone that he was now indebted to the dark hanyou. He was pissed that he was but he had honor and he had Nia Besud back. That little bit of information was shaking Maec up badly. His face was stone when he had been told and he had looked down. Asuna walked into the hospital room and kissed Hanaj lightly and she sat beside Nia.

"Lady Besud. I am Lady Asuna. Takara is my baby sister." She said softly.

"I remember my lady. You brought her here. I am so grateful always." Nia said bowing her head.

"You still cannot see?" Asuna asked.

"No. I am okay though. I am happy and I am alive." She said in awe.

"Hanaj may I have a moment with your mother, please my love?" She asked.

"Yes. I will be outside Mother. Do you require anything?" Hanaj asked taking her hand.

"No but thank you Hanaj." She whispered.

Asuna waited until he had left the room and she took her hand too.

"You should know that at one point your soul was united with others to become an Arrancar." She stated softly.

"Oh? I was a hollow? How?" She asked stunned.

"What I have learned is that hollow souls know no species. They can be anyone or anything. Your name was Caridad." She said brushing hair out of her face.

"I see. What did I do?" She asked shaking.

"Maec found you quite by accident. He still loved you and he made a mate of you. Sanra realized who you were and destroyed you in that guise as well. You bore a son." She said squeezing fingers.

"Oh Gods! What did she not destroy? Why? Please tell me why?" She screamed in anguish.

"Sanra viewed you as her rival. Ganek and Sanra used Maec in horribly heinous ways when he was young. It is deplorable and I cannot repeat some of what was done. Just know he was tortured and his survival is a testament." Asuna murmured.

"Did he ever love me?" Nia asked choking.

"Truly he did. He is unable to speak right now but I am his wife and I love him as I know you love my sire." She said cautiously.

"I do. I really do. Lord Sesshomaru is an amazing man." She said biting her lip.

"I know he loves you as well. My mother will love you too. You may find it an odd situation but my parents work because they are brutally honest with the other. You may find yourself in a very intense triangle." The inu princess warned.

"I welcome it. I am unused to it but I am alive." She said trembling.

"Good. I must go but Arturo has not been told as of yet but I know him. He will knock over the world to see you again. His mother meant everything to him. He reconciled with Maec but they are not close." Asuna said softly.

"You hurt." Nia said wisely.

"One of my own sons is missing and I fear the worst. I go now to try and find what is left of him and bring him home. Part of me is dead and it is a heavy weight." She said choking back tears.

"I wish you luck Lady Asuna. Please when this Arturo comes. Please tell him I will try and remember." She said wiping away the bloody tears.

"He will know." She nodded.

Asuna ported to her Tokyo penthouse and she called Kameron first. He told her that Isao still rested and she then called Hibari. Her daughter phased in and her eyes were wide.

"Can you tell your Arrancar husband that Nia is alive?" She asked rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Hai. Haha you look way too tired." Hibari said gently.

"No rest until I find Ken'ichi and bring his body home." She said porting away.

Hibari sighed and she phased in Hueco Mundo. Her young son and Reia played near Arturo who was just enjoying his offspring. He could feel his wife's apprehension and he looked up at her with his citrine eyes.

"You need to know something my father did." She said gently.

"Si?" He said smiling.

"Arturo you know who your mother was when she was Shouten, correct?" Hibari asked.

"I am quite aware of who she was. She was brutally murdered when she bore my half brother Hanaj." Arturo shrugged.

"Nia Besud has been returned to life. Seems my Chichi or at least the part of my Chichi who was Onigumo bears the soul of an ekimmu named Arawn. His domain it seems is over the plane where dead blood drinkers go. I have no idea nor can I contemplate but he pulled her out. She is alive and tended by Chichi Nobu and Nanami." She said taking his hand in hers.

"She lives. I do not understand how? How?" he asked totally dumbfounded.

"Ancient yoki and power. If you should like; she has been told of you and who she turned into. She wishes to see you at your leisure." His wife explained.

"I go now." Arturo said standing up and he made a garganta.

Before she could say anything else; he was gone and he apparently had missed his mother terribly.

She was searching with Yuudai and they did not speak. Neither could bring themselves to say anything and she began to think that Ken'ichi would never rest. The silver inu man had to hold her up as she fell to her knees and screamed. She began to beat her chest as her mind wandered to too much depravity and too much pain. She imagined how her babe suffered and she lay down on the ground as she was overwhelmed in grief.

"Chuusin, I need you. I know where your mind is going and I suffer too but please! I need your strength Chuusin unlike anything I have ever needed. I beg you." Yuudai said holding her.

His best friend and the onna he loved nodded slowly and pulled herself up. They searched a wide berth and Jouichi had told them of Ayille's base in Japan but it was deserted. They had smelled Ken'ichi there but no more. Her claws dug into her palms deeply as blood ran down to the ground.

"I think he is not here at all Yuudai. We too soundly defeated them at the last battle. We must go backwards. It is best for us as well." She said lifting her head.

"Chuusin when?" He asked.

"I will figure out. Kameron and Chrestian know her as no other. I need to regroup but he may have been changed." She said wiping away tears.

"Then we must kill him?" Yuudai asked getting highly agitated.

"We will do as we must. I can only handle a little my darling Karuson." She stated looking down.

"Go and speak with those Ramanga. I will prepare a task force. Myself, General Hideaki, Geming, Panyu brothers, and Baku." He said softly.

"Did you say Baku?" Asuna asked dropping her jaw.

"Hai. He came home only recently but he asked that you not be told. He has been in America." Her general shrugged.

"I see." She said feeling her heart clench painfully.

"Chuusin, it happened a long time ago. Let it go. Also perhaps Changming." He stated.

"Basically every inu I have ever loved." She said blushing.

"Well Tekeshi care takes. He has been put in charge of the remaining pups. He and Anupu." He shrugged.

"What have you been doing?" Asuna asked astonished.

"Protecting my Princess's interests even if she is half uppyr; you are still inu too. I will always have your back no matter if you are in my bed or not." He said brushing fingers across her cheek.

"I thought the school safe. I am so sorry." She said again choking back sobs.

"I know Chuusin. I am the one who put Nori and Ken'ichi there. I am the one who suggested it. If anyone is at fault it is me. I should have listened to my gut. The boys should have stayed in the West but they wanted more freedom. They wanted to be semi-grown up and I caved." He said growling in pain.

Asuna busted out crying yet again and Yuudai wrapped his arms around her. They gave in for a few minutes and then pulled back to straighten themselves up.

"I will meet you in the West in two days." Yuudai said kissing her mouth softly.

Asuna grabbed his jaw and kissed him deeper and he groaned powerfully. He buried his hands into her hair and wrapped his arms around her. He was crying but trying to appear strong. He finally pulled away and he walked on. His princess was in such a funk that she was feared. Too much happened and not enough was being done. She snarled and she ported to her Western home. She yelled and both frère appeared.

"I am taking back my other frère! I need more strength and I have come to realize how much stronger I am with you all." She whispered fiercely.

"So you are taking the dragon back?" Kameron asked hopeful.

"Hai." Asuna nodded firmly.

"Okay. This is how we shall go about it Mistress." Chrestian said and her frère laid out their plans.

Asuna was meeting with the powerhouses of the inu world and to have so many powerful men in one room was amazing. Her sire sat at the head followed by the Panyu delegation; Jin, Sheng, and Hideaki. Geming sat fingering a dagger and he sat next to his foster brother Changming and Tekeshi. Further down the table was Anupu and she saw a man she had not seen in the modern era; Baku stood silently by the door. His hair was still long but cut in a layered way and was pulled back in a pony tail.

"We shall go back. The ice ekimmu will take you all backwards. It is paramount to keep the battles in the past as much as possible." Sesshomaru commented.

"Sesshomaru-sama how are we supposed to find these bastards?" Sheng piped up.

"This Sesshomaru's heir will be there as well several ally ekimmu. Inu are by far the most powerful youkai. The vermin will be brought to this understanding as well." He said raising a silver brow and his baritone reverberated.

"The Panyu inu have many empusae within our borders." Jin stated softly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

"They will follow the onna they regard as their queen." The Panyu lord said.

"Hai." Asuna mumbled.

"Lord Tekeshi and his majesty, Anupu…" The Western lord stated.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama?" Tekeshi said bright eyed.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Anupu said in short clipped tones.

"You are two of the most powerful inu here. You will coordinate with this Sesshomaru as we fortify the West. All of the royal family of this Sesshomaru will remove themselves unto Western Lands." He stated flatly.

"Does that include the kumo?" Baku asked gently.

"Hai." The great silver said rising.

Asuna lifted her head and she realized her sire was taking control of things in the modern era. It seemed he was declaring himself the supreme head of most and she was just astonished.

"I will gather my households my lord." Asuna stated flatly.

"Hai. Lord Ishin and the hanyou have been informed." He actually growled.

Asuna nodded and she got up to port. She had meetings with Gwydion and Maec planned. She actually locked eyes with Baku and he cleared his throat.

"I should like my great grandson to know I am here." He said under his breath.

"I shall tell him you are here." She said not looking at him.

"Very good. Pleasant day Asuna-sama." He said bowing and leaving.

"Hai." Asuna said biting her lip and stopping herself from crying out.

She ported to her Tokyo home and she dialed the young doctor. Neil was a wonderful young man and she had pinned him to a wall and made him come only recently. She did not neglect just did not get to see some of her mates and lovers as often. Neil answered and she sucked in her breath.

"Your great grandfather is in the West. What name did he go by in America?" Asuna asked softly.

"He went by Hisoka. He was a single dad." Neil stated in his phone as he walked.

"Single father? How?" She demanded.

"He never mated my great grandmother. Something about a one night stand and she didn't want the pup who was my gpa." He stated as he walked outside of the hospital.

"I see. He took responsibility for his actions and he went to America to raise his pup." She sighed softly into the phone.

"Yeah, I think so. He's a really quiet guy my lady. He never talked about his past and shit." He sighed too into his phone.

Asuna chatted awhile longer and she was crying again. She was too emotional in her opinion and she blamed hormones. She ported back to the West and she actually went in search of the golden inu. She found him speaking to Yuudai and Hideaki and she cleared her throat.

"General Baku?" She said in a tight voice.

"Hai Asuna-sama?" He asked turning stiffly.

"I require to speak with you now." Asuna stated in a no nonsense tone.

"As you wish my lady." Baku said bowing to the two other men.

Hideaki raised a brow at Yuudai and the other silver sighed heavily.

"Bad history. Sesshomaru-sama sticking his nose in and so did my Chichi." He said sighing.

"Oh no. Sesshomaru gets overzealous." Hideaki stated in a deep sigh.

"Hai." Yuudai nodded.

/

"Why did you come back?" Asuna asked as soon as they were in private.

"I am still a Western inu my lady. I left my post when I was not needed. I have returned because my lord is in need of a full standing army again." Baku answered softly.

"You will not forgive the fact I hurt you. You were perfectly correct but why now? Why?" She asked growling.

"Asuna-sama, I owe you no explanations. We are nothing to the other. You have several good men here that adore you. You do not need another one. "He said meeting her blue eyes with his turquoise gaze.

"Baku please. I know not what I plead for but I beg you." She said looking down.

"You wish me to say that I forgive your stupidity. Fine my lady. I forgave you long ago when I forgot about you totally." The golden shrugged.

His words were soft, well spoken, and cruel. She blinked back tears and she bowed.

"I did not believe someone over my mate. I believed in her and took her as she came. I stayed by her side when she fell and thought she loved me as much as I loved her. Many times I would drink the sake to numb myself until I could learn not to hate you. Over time I felt nothing but profound regret at wasting my time. Neil's great grandmother was just a partner but she became pupped and I realized I was going to be father. I left and made my own way; away from the West and you. That is my story and it is very simple. There is a huge group of golden inu in the United States and I fit in. I learned to shut out the past and you should do the same." He said bowing.

"How dare you! Did you or did you not fuck some palace whore when I was away?" She screamed.

"Apparently I did but I was drugged stupidly drunk and more. It was Yuuta you said. Well he won. He got his way like usual. Sir Yuuta was one of the most manipulative inu I have ever met but he paid the price loving you too. That is my solace." He said growling.

Her jaw dropped and he left her presence. Asuna covered her mouth and she cried like a little girl. She made up her mind to see Nobu about something to even her out because she was all over the place in her emotions.

She rested her face against her hands and she was overwhelmed. The inu were pulling together and Gwydion was massaging her shoulders. They had made love after some time apart. She had clung to him and nearly screamed hoarse. Kameron confessed later that he also nearly screamed. She had looked at him astonished and he had kissed her stupid. Gwydion was getting used to her having frère and they were decent men. His eyes kept traveling over Kameron with hate but Asuna protected him from the ice ekimmu's wrath and he was sent to protect Isao.

"Chrestian tells me you intend to take back your original frère?" He said rubbing her neck.

"Hai." Asuna gasped.

"I would show him beforehand how wonderful it is to be an empusae before that battle. You would probably win him over much quicker." Gwydion murmured.

"Anwell is here too or do you have Apollo watching him?" She asked softly.

"Kheagan and Anwell are with Apollo until we return. They are safer with him. He loves Kheagan very much." He whispered along her ear.

"When do you plan to wake up Esus?" Asuna asked moaning as he massaged her.

"Let him sleep a little longer. Might wake him up in this past. The sky dragons are still pretty pissed about that little stunt." He said tipping her head back and kissing her.

"I do not care. I do not remember Arman." She said wiping tears.

"I know. Perhaps someday. What is bothering you besides the obvious my love?" The ice ekimmu asked.

"Besides Ken'ichi? Is that not enough of a reason? Besides the fact that I am giving Jouichi twin kumo and Kameron one." She said hanging her head.

"The frère's babe will cement him to you for all time. He will not stray ever." He said softly as he brushed her silver hair.

"He is acting more like the man I am certain he should have been." His mate stated.

"I am sorry. I will not forgive me. You cannot ask me to. We are good now Arianrhod. I have a little bit of my place and your heart. I stand apart from several and you will give me more when the time is right." Gwydion smiled sultry.

"I see." She said suddenly too hot.

"What else?" He demanded.

"Baku. You know those memories. I know you have seen them. You know how horrid I was." She sighed.

"Do as this dog suggests and forget." He said inspecting claws.

"I cannot. I did him ill. He asked me not to pursue him and I did anyway." Asuna said biting her cheek in anguish.

"Let me say my peace my darling. Let me say it then hit me. You act as though you are supposed to be a saint. Granted you were basically a goddess but you had feelings and thoughts my heart. You made MANY mistakes as do we all. Look at my biggest one." He shuddered as he spoke of Sanra.

"Hai." She nodded.

"This other era was full of old politics. Who mated who and who brought what to what table was a big deal. We had our own court intrigue my darling. How do you think Bilae gained favor for his insipid and evil ways? Our ways are that our father had many mates. He had so many whores and they bore him a pantheon of us ekimmu in plethora. We fought and back stabbed as well as intermarried the other. There just was nobody else we considered worthy of ourselves until one little ekimmu female took it upon herself to break tradition. You and I were mated and married but you began to act as our father. Your power allowed for you to do so. You also had to feed the great power you possessed. The reason you are revered as a sex goddess or fertility goddess was simply because you were empusae then too; down to the very definition. We had not seen it before but here it is. Our court was horrible as there would be others who stabbed at the table. It was horrible really. We tended to stay in Caer Sidi. It was our castle and it was grand. You had a fondness for windows. It was called the castle of glass." He said remembering.

"We may have been siblings but what?" Asuna asked enraptured by his voice.

"There just was nobody else to mate; do you understand? We are pure blood daemons. There was nothing to corrupt back then. It was a different world with gates into all planes." Gwydion stated stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"It sounds so different but bloody too." She said shutting her eyes.

"Yes it was a different time and it was wild. I remember one time you in battle. You had painted your face blue. You were so fucking beautiful in your might. Your silver-white hair was pulled back and she painted the blue on your forehead, cheeks, and chin. It made you look so fearsome." He smiled.

"Who did we fight?" She asked confused.

"We fought daemons from India. Other ekimmu groups from all over. I honestly think you are a mightier warrior now but you were magnificent then." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"And you fought beside me of course." His mate murmured.

"Yes. Gofannon and Amaethon were also in battle with you; now known as Osamu and Maec." Gwydion said softly.

"What of Nwyvre?" She said staring out and at nothing.

"Oh Sister. So long ago. He was before me." He said brushing her hair off her face and kissing her passionately.

"Who was it?" Asuna demanded in a haunted tone.

"I did not know him. You were very, very young. I was in Briton and you were in Wales. We were siblings of course but we were raised apart. Nwyvre was a Welsh ekimmu. He was also your tutor and guardian." He said sadly.

"Truly? Do you know what happened?" She asked softly.

"He was killed by those of Sistern. It is an ugly thing. What we call the Ghoul ekimmu now. The Sistern are relentless and they feed off the very soul. They are almost like death. They dwell in the part Annwn that none of us wish to see." Gwydion replied.

"What did he look like?" She asked haunted.

"He had black hair like many Welsh ekimmu did. He had dark eyes. I am unsure but you wrote me often of how much you loved to stare at him. I was a jealous wreck honestly. I did not pay enough attention. When the Sistern attacked the Welsh castle; Fionn and I had to come to you. I never saw him but in death. Your were screaming in rage and it was the first time I felt you pull on my power and that of Fionn. You decimated the castle and we left." He said with shut eyes.

"Oh my Kami." She said in awe.

"You were not techinically married to him but mated. You would sit in bed sometimes and scream in agony. I think it was the destroying of his soul." The ice prince said.

"Are we certain his soul was destroyed?" The inu princess stated.

"As sure as I can be considering the Sistern were involved." He said shrugging.

"Okay. We leave on the morrow for the past." She said standing and moving to her bed.

He nodded and he watched her worried. She was simply falling apart and she had lost too much. He decided to watch her sleep and he would guard her as her frère often did.

Ayille nuzzled the dead looking boy and he was so soft. He was so handsome and he was so young. His magenta stripes stood out against his white and deathly pale skin.

"When you wake up my sweet. I will show you the world. I know now that you belonged to her. You were her son. I love it." Ayille said kissing his cheek.

The inu youth was still in his rebirth phase and she was giddy as hell. They moved constantly and they had gone backwards. Her new cave dwelling was in India and Bilae brought back some choice meat. He would take males and females alike but he preferred the innocent. She had ripped the innards out of one youth still alive and the screaming had made her lust. She had eaten the entrails in front of the boy as he died. She loved what she was. Bilae's latest meal was another young man and he had decided to plunder the boy's virgin ass before he let Ayille at him. She was stroking her sweet dog boy and she looked forward to teaching him.

Her body was taut and she was in the past. All the inu here could port and they agreed upon meeting in three day's time. Asuna was with Yuudai as they began to search all of Japan in the deep past. She was constantly in tears and falling to utter and insane madness. She had no idea where she was exactly and they drifted south. Asuna saw an ancient castle and she realized they were near Matsuyame. She covered her mouth in shock and stared at Yuudai.

"Oh my Kami! Yuudai that is the castle of Ayana the Great." She said with a dropped jaw.

"Oh shit! We are back that far?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. I must avoid myself. Techinically the same soul can be in the same spot but it is confusing." Asuna said backing up.

"What the fuck are the inu doing here?" They heard across the way.

Yuudai and Asuna both turned to see a tarantula and Asuna kept in her recognition. It was the Earth Tiger lord named Chikashi.

"My mate and I's pup was kidnapped by a group of youkai called Ramanga. They look very kumori like in their appearance." He said quickly.

"There are kumori all over the shores and such. Do they look different from normal kumori?" The tarantula asked in a cautious tone.

"Bigger and nastier looking." Asuna replied.

Chikashi did a double take at hearing her voice and he would have sworn it was Ayana's. He shook his head a little and he was still reeling from his coupling with his queen. Asuna saw a flash and she stepped back into Yuudai.

"I have to get out of here." She whispered harshly.

"Chuusin we need to search!" Yuudai snapped in her ear.

The tarantula could see the female inu becoming agitated and it was startling to hear that voice. She began to violently shake her head and press her hands over her ears and she screamed.

"Chuusin? Chuusin?" The silver said holding her up.

Her brain was on overload and she was slammed with too many memories. It was as if a tidal wave was washing ashore and she fell to her knees. It was not just Ayana's life but Akana, Sorami, and Arianrhod. It was assaulting her brain and she screamed more.

The tarantula had stunned her and she was limp in the inu's arms. Yuudai held her and he mentally called on Gwydion but it was Fionn who appeared.

"What has happened?" The fierce warrior stated in anger.

"She just started screaming and holding her head." Yuudai replied.

"Oh hell. What is this place?" Fionn asked.

"Matsuyame. It meant something to her in a previous lifetime." The inu general said under his breath.

"She is too close to her soul?" The electrical ekimmu asked.

"Hai. I think so." He nodded.

"Memories are never meant to surface. Rebirth is tricky and difficult enough without throwing old crap in the mix. Gavin?" He yelped out loud.

The white haired underling appeared and bowed reverently before his leader.

"I want you to assess the area and search for Arianrhod's brood." He commanded.

"As you wish my prince!" Gavin said bowing low.

Fionn grunted and he took his sister reborn from the dog and he sneered at the beast.

"Where are you taking her?" Yuudai demanded.

"Locking those memories up young dog. She has this life to live and the pain of the last ones can be too much to endure. Now shut up and look for your puppy." Fionn snarled.

The electrical ekimmu phased into the high mountains of the Alps. Nestled within the high places was a snow lodge palace. The Sky Dragons were part and parcel of his worship in the past and so it was no big deal when their "Thor" appeared. Arman was the king and he saw a woman he had not seen in some time. He stood up and he bowed low before the ekimmu god.

"What shall I do my lord?" Arman said reverently.

"She is experiencing too many lives and those memories. Lock them up. I need to go and fight for and with my brother." Fionn said flatly.

Fionn left her with the snow serpents and she was still out. Arman stared at her and she had saved Esus from him. Esus was now dead and he scratched his pale chin as he stared at her. He was furious and angry that she had left and it ate him alive that a fucking wyvern had bedded her yet again. She was too good for the likes of those dregs and he set about locking up her memories.

Gwydion was battling Ramanga and the Sistern. It was sickening to him and he was now wondering about Nwyvre. The man had been older then even him and he had been learned. Their mother had given Arianrhod to him to teach at the behest of his sire. Arianrhod had gone on and on how intelligent the man had been. He was ashamed to say he did not know much about the Welsh ekimmu. They were supposedly dark in nature but fiercely and insanely intelligent, fierce, and with much dignity. He wondered and he shut it out as he fought. The Sistern were by far the most common type of ekimmu and they were truly ghoulish. They stank of death itself and some had what appeared rotting skin. It was disgusting but it was said that Ayille and Bilae got off on them. He kept freezing and slicing as Fionn appeared. The lightning struck over and over as he smashed in heads and he pulled his sword as well.

"Show off." Gwydion muttered.

"Of course big brother." Fionn snorted.

"Where is Arianrhod? You took the call from the mutt." He demanded fighting back to back.

"I took her to the Sky Dragons. She was too close to herself in this era and she was unleashing memories. I told Arman to shut it off." He snapped as he took off the head of a male Sistern.

The head went flying and blood gushed everywhere.

"I wish Math was here." The electrical blood drinker stated lopping and slicing.

Gwydion was freezing body parts and smashing the frozen flesh off his enemies.

"Why?" He yelled.

"To send their rotten souls into oblivion! Better yet open up the mist and jail them!" His younger brother snarled.

"I like that better but there is always the chance of escape. Look at us." His fair haired older sibling said slicing open a throat and freezing the blood solid.

"Yes well Gwydion you unleashed a fucking monster on our infants." He snorted.

"I was only trying to get back to my mate!" The ice prince said in hate.

"Yes, yes of course. It always was about what you wanted. Not what was right for our kind and you could not accept that perhaps Arianrhod was not meant to be just yours." Fionn hissed in old anger.

"She is mine! Do not think you will ever have her again little brother! She again has given herself to me of free will!" Gwydion snarled.

He turned on Fionn and he began swiping and tearing at the warrior ekimmu. Fionn had to duck and parry against his mighty older sibling. Gwydion was tall but lithe. His body and face had never aged beyond a youthful appearance and his blue eyes lit up his angelic face. Fionn wanted to fuck up that beautiful face. His small battle hammer met Gwydion's cheek and laid him out flat. His face was literally broken and he stood over the beautiful monster and snarled.

"You think because we tolerate your affinity now that there are those of us who will support you no matter what? Helping you now serves my purpose _big _brother. You are old news and the glorious ones of old will rule again. The ice and snow have given way to summer and gold!" Fionn said spitting on his elder sibling.

Gwydion was in utter shock and Fionn left him laying there as he left to fight off more ghoul ekimmu. His cheek throbbed like hell and he was in severe pain. Wounds from another ekimmu and their energy weapons left way more damage than the newer ones and those of the infant. He phased out to Arman's lodge and she was still out and Arman saw the true master of his kind and he bowed low before the god of Snow and Winter.

"My lord! What do you require?" Arman asked shaking before the mighty Gwydion.

"Blood of my Arianrhod." He said rasping.

"So this is my mistress certainly." The Sky dragon king said softly.

"Yes Arman! She was lover and she bore you a daughter. Now let me to my mate." He growled.

Arman stepped aside and Gwydion fell next to his mate and mother to his son. He latched his fangs into her neck and her soft moan was breathy. He took in her healing blood and let it pull him under.

Yuudai had no idea what the hell was going on. One moment his Chuusin was screaming and the next she was gone. The other ekimmu named Gavin was nowhere to be found and a whole bunch of kumo had shown and he was outnumbered. He had raised his hands and he was dragged into the castle. Yuudai looked around and this more like a palace. It was really grand and he saw so many fucking kumo that he was astonished. He was dragged before a woman with rich russet-bronze hair and amber gold kumo eyes. Her shape of pace was the same. Her facial features were the fucking same and his chest heaved.

"Oh my Kami." He stuttered.

"What inu?" She said from her throne.

"Oh shit. I mean oh holy shit. Please, I have to go." Yuudai said bowing.

"I want to know why there are inu in my lands? We do not bother the bow wows and so why are you here. Are you here to try and see advantage? I am no nest dweller inu. I kill your kind all the time!" She snarled.

"My lady! I mean no offense. My pup; my only natural child was kidnapped. I am only trying to bring him home and give him his proper honors. I am only a normal inu." He said tightly.

"Chikashi said there was an onna with you and she was screaming in gibberish." Ayana said staring him down.

"She is above anything my best friend and my princess. She is my soul, my heart, and my love. Where I start, she ends me. She is my Chuusin and I am her karuson." He said respectfully.

Yuudai had spoken so beautifully and Ayana's chest heaved. This beast was beautiful and she was mesmerized by his voice and manner.

"Tell me, are you a warrior?" The kumo queen asked.

"Hai." Yuudai nodded with his serious grey eyes.

Ayana stood up and pulled her fang. It was long and curved. The metal was a pewter color but he recognized Konkisaiga in an earlier form. He knew the damage that fang could do and he pulled his own normal katana. The kumo were curious and Ayana the Great was known as the best swordsman alive. Ayana whirled and struck with deadly accuracy. Yuudai blocked the quick jabs and thrusts as he defended her relentless attacks. He watched her jump and whirl to avoid his own blows and he was stunned. He thought only inu fought with such deadly speed and she dropped low as his swipe went over her head and she came up and cut his chin. He growled and he growled at her. Ayana was so unbelievably intrigued that a common inu soldier was so damn good. Her own general Ataru stood by and watched as his queen fought the foreign youkai. Blades clanged and Ayana stared at Yuudai as he grunted to try and shove her away.

"Excellent form inu! Who in the heavens taught you?" Ayana demanded of Yuudai.

"My lord and master. His name is Sesshomaru!" Yuudai retorted.

The silver inu managed to shove her away and she smirked as she began to walk around him in a circle.

"Sesshomaru? What a fierce name! Come inu! Beat the little onna!" She commanded.

She was absolutely irrestiable in this era too and Yuudai was having a hell of a time fighting against the love of his life so ruthlessly. If she did not look almost the same except for the coloring. She even had a damn tear drop shaped mark on her forehead like his Chuusin had the crescent moon. She stabbed his chest and she dragged the blade across his pectoral. He hissed in pain as the blood began to fall down his grey haori. Ayana was getting a closer look at his body and she was already salivating. Ayana rushed him and she again clashed metal to metal. He saw her yoki begin to flow and he snarled in anger.

"I am not the same level of yoki as you! If you wish to fight then spar honorably and not like some fucking bully onna!" He sneered.

His grey hair was pulled back in a top knot and Ayana reached up and pulled it down. Yuudai was ready to pounce her and beat the hell out of her. She heard his thoughts and she could take it no more. She elbowed his jaw and Yuudai went down.

"I guess that means I win. Nice spar little boy." She smirked.

"You bitch!" Yuudai snarled as blood erupted from his mouth where he had bit his cheek.

"I am no bitch little man. I am a jorogumo and damn near a kami. Go clean him up and make certain he is presentable for my table." Ayana commanded of Ataru.

"Yes my queen." Ataru said bowing.

"What the hell?" The inu general asked confused.

"Not hell trash. The Kingdom of the Tsuchigumo." He snorted as he dragged Yuudai away.


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Playing catch up to attempt to find the lost boy. Yuudai deals with one soul as he runs amok in the ancient Kingdom of the Tsuchigumo. Asuna and Baku face old betrayals as they have to learn to deal and work together again. Ayille surfaces to try and extinguish bond between mother and son and to kill her nemesis. Asuna faces an ancient and mythic beast as she runs face to face with an old and hated face. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Winds of Changing Cold

Oh, he was pissed off. He had been immobilized by several female funnels and they had dragged him to an onsen. They had proceeded to undress him and one was openly ogling his cock. Yuudai was red as hell and he was washed, in his opinion, too well. The black funnel that had been eyeing him had washed his length with enthusiasm and he just was not used to a society where the onna ruled the roost. One lone female bitch was one thing but a whole bunch was another story. He was taken from the onsen and they were whispering rather lewdly as they began to dress him.

"What the hell are you onna going on about?" He finally snarled in irritation.

"Wondering who you are in inu society." The black purred.

"I am the son of a nobleman and I am a general in my lord and lady's army. I am basically a nobody." Yuudai hissed.

"We think you lie but that is okay. Ayana has ordered you to be ready." One snickered.

"Pardon me?" He asked dumbly.

"Hai. You are to dine with her majesty." They tittered.

"I need to search for my son!" He cried in upset.

"Lady Ayana has ordered the hills and the kumori nests to be searched. She has sent General Ataru to do so." The black grinned.

"Okay." Yuudai said in anger.

He was dressed in an expensive kosode, haori, and hakama. The haori was beautiful in steel grey and had a setting sun on the back; all stitched in the most expensive silk. His hakama was black and his kosode a light grey. They fitted his feet in tabi socks and geta. Yuudai felt like an idiot and he was left sitting as feeling came back into his legs.

"I am going to knock you whores around!" He growled under his breath.

"Oooh please do." The lead onna said and she laughed.

Soon he could move and he was jerked up and he stared at the onna in anger.

"I am Ala. Pleased to meet you inu; too bad Ayana wants you or I would stake you." She laughed.

His face held disbelief and he was lead into a private dining room. The low table was laid out with copious amounts of delicacies and scrumptious food. His stomach rumbled and Ayana laughed. His mouth when dry when he saw her; she wore only a thin shift under a rich yukata of amber silk. He stared and he could not help it.

"You are hungry inu. Please sit and partake." She stated with a wave of her hand.

"Your actions onna are inexcusable!" He said sitting in a huff.

"Your child is being searched for inu and by peoples who know these lands far better then you. I would think you would be grateful." She retorted.

"I am." He said looking down.

"Good. I am Ayana Agelina. This is my home." Ayana stated with mirth.

"I could not tell." He growled.

"Tell me your name inu so that I might stop calling you inu." She commanded.

"I am Yuudai." He snapped.

"Well Yuudai, was that so hard?" She asked smirking.

"I would rather be looking for my son!" Yuudai stated in anger and fury.

"Hush and eat. We will gather intelligence and you can tell me all about myself in another era." She said grinning.

Yuudai sputtered and he stared at her in shock.

"Hai I know. I felt it and it was such an odd thing to feel myself in another place. I know of course someone named Lei and this Maec fellow. I am told that I look nearly identical but I am another species! Imagine how odd that is." She said slyly.

"I cannot." He snarled fiercely.

"Oh poo. So I gather this inu pup belongs to my soul? You think I would not care? I assure you I do. My child is my child no matter what life I lead and I assure you that I am doing everything to find him. Now tell me about him." Ayana said flatly.

"His name is Ken'ichi." He said hoarsely.

"Very good name. Who does he look like?" She demanded.

"Myself and my Chuusin." He whispered.

"I see. Chikashi said she was beautiful. He said she sounded like myself. I would not have believed it if it was not for my past interactions. What do I look like?" She asked.

"Features are the same but eyes and hair are different." He muttered.

"I see. You and her are very close?" The kumo queen asked.

"I have known her all my life. I was two when she stole my first kill. She is my lord's first born." He said meeting her eyes.

"So I was bully as a child?" Ayana asked amused.

"Hai. You also are the most powerful inu female that the West has ever seen." Yuudai said.

"Interesting. How odd to be an inu!" She grinned.

"We are not disgusting." He growled.

"No perhaps not but I am an eight legged predator in my true form. You have four less legs then I do." She smiled more.

Yuudai shut up when servants came in and began to serve them. She ate and she was elegant and he could feel the yoki. Soon enough he had been plied with wine and food as he felt sloshed.

"It is time I think." Ayana said standing.

"Huh? For what?" He asked confused.

She neared him and pulled him up. Yuudai stared into her amber-brown kumo eyes and he breathed hard.

"For this." She stated and she kissed him.

Yuudai felt stupid and oh so easily molded. She had given him wine freely and she smelled similarly as well. He did not fully understand reincarnation but it was making him mad. Ayana recognized raw lust and she thrilled.

"How do I smell inu?" She asked huskily.

"Almost the same. You smell like my Chuusin." Yuudai said struggling.

Ayana kissed him again and he growled passionately as she was suddenly picked up. Her shift and yukata bunched up around her legs as she wrapped them around his narrow hips. She ended up against a wall and she groaned as he attacked her throat. She groaned harder as he nipped and licked.

"Oh Kami hai. I felt it. I felt it when I saw you. I am mated to you in that life am I not?" She grunted.

"Hai." He said in a haze.

"Oh Kami inu. Take me." Ayana cried out.

Yuudai felt like a cad and she ported them. He grunted as they fell back on a lavish futon. The silver inu was suddenly jerking her silks off and she marveled at him. He bared her body and his inu mind was salivating. Yuudai lowered his lips and began to ravish a breast and the kumo onna was making sounds of passion. He felt wrong but so right in some ways. The inu general was busy and he was touching and sucking his way down. Ayana was staring at her ceiling as he did so. Her face contorted often and he was magnificent as he latched onto her center and she moaned so loudly.

"Yuudai!" She cried softly and his mind lost it.

She sounded like her and he began to suckle her nub. His teeth nibbled and his mouth was so hot. Ayana was trying to breathe straight and she could not. He was ruthless and when he slipped two fingers inside of her; she lost it and arched as she experienced heaven. Yuudai was so busy lapping up and tasting that he made her nearly scream again.

"Kami do it! I want you inside of me inu. Take me hard." She whined.

He lifted his mouth and he stared at her; lay out and flushed from orgasm. It hit him she was the same and different at the same time.

"Undress and fucking take me!" She growled.

"No." Yuudai snapped as he got himself straight.

"What?" Ayana asked dumbly.

"I cannot. I have to find Ken'ichi. I cannot enjoy an onna even as much as I would like to. You smell the same practically and Kamis know you taste the same. I want to sink into so badly but I cannot. Chuusin gave me my son long ago and we lost him then too. A wraith restored him and I lose him again. I am going mad and I hate it." Yuudai stated in despair.

"I understand. If you should like then I will join you in the search." She said affected by his words.

"Please. I have heard rumors of how powerful Ayana the Great was. I am humbled by your help." He said bowing his head.

"Kami. I want you." She stated as she quickly got up and decided to dress.

He watched her discreetly and her pert ass was begging to be nipped but he refrained. He had no clue she heard his mental tirade and she was mentally groaning at the imagery. She fully intended to conquer this man and make mad, passionate love to him before he left. Ayana decided that her taste in men was excellent in her future guise.

Asuna slowly woke up and her head still ached. She looked over beside her and there was Gwydion. He had a nasty bruise on his cheek and she hissed as she looked at it closer. The bone had stitched back together but whatever had broken the orbit had to be powerful.

"Gwydion?" She asked softly.

"Arianrhod? Head aches like hell." He muttered.

"Me too. Who did this?" Asuna asked gently.

"Fionn. He and I do not see eye to eye on many things." Gwydion said groaning in pain.

"I see. I was bombarded by old and ancient memories but not now." She frowned.

"Yes. Fionn thinks because you were physically so close to your previous incarnation." He mumbled.

"Asshole." She growled.

"Yes well I did provoke him. He wants you and told me so. I told him that you had free will and still chose me." He said running a hand through his golden hair.

"Hai. Bastard! Shall I heal you?" Asuna asked with tenderness.

"I would love that but it requires a physical and OH!" He moaned as she touched him.

"Hai? Do you have any idea how lovely you are? I truly think you are perfect." She grinned as she cupped his cock and sac underneath his clothing.

"You have mentioned that to me a few times. I swear you keep telling me then I shall believe it." He smirked.

"Hai. So beautiful Gwydion." She smiled as she bared him.

"Okay. Oh heavens my darling." He moaned as she began to taste him.

Asuna was so busy tasting and licking that she did not hear the door open. Gwydion snarled at the servant and the poor sky dragon ducked out quickly. His mate stopped what she was doing and gave him a look.

"Not fair!" Gwydion muttered.

"Well I know hear footsteps and sense powerful auras." She smiled too widely.

"UGH! Fuck me!" He growled out in frustration.

Asuna tittered lightly and her poor ekimmu love was horny and hard. She loved it and they were decent when Arman and a couple of brothers appeared. She recognized Benedict and she bowed her head to the three male sky dragons.

"You are awake I see. Thank the heavens!" Arman said bowing.

"Hai. Thank you for helping me." Asuna said graciously.

She was discreetly looking at Ben as he was called and Gwydion saw it. He internally smirked and he knew of this dragon. The man was sensual and quite attractive. Gwydion had gotten furious in the past at Arman and he watched only.

"Would you join us for a meal my mistress and master?" The king asked.

"Perhaps one meal. I need to find one of my pups." She said rising.

Gwydion snorted in annoyance and utter frustration but Asuna looked at him with a mischievous look. He sighed as he made himself get up and he willed his hard-on away. Gwydion had on a long tunic in an off white and it was edged in blue silk and ermine. How he found his wonderful clothes she did not know but her ekimmu lover was delicious. They followed the sky dragons into a bawdy hall and she looked over the many white reptiles who were eating and rambunctious. The great hall was loud with many voices and Asuna sat near Arman and Gwydion sat next to her. Servants came forward to present several dishes and Gwydion accepted wine. She took deer and wild pig and she began to eat.

"How is it your child is missing my lady?" Arman asked sipping his wide chalice.

"He was kidnapped by the reborn Bilae and Ayille." She muttered unhappily.

"I am so sorry. You search for him because?" The sky dragon asked as he knew Bilae and Ayille's reputations.

"To bring him home and give him proper mourning. I hold no illusions to his fate." Asuna said and her eyes had changed to green.

"Beloved." Gwydion said grabbing her hand.

She was shaking and in despair yet again. Gwydion wanted to hit Arman for his stupid and thoughtless questions.

"Please excuse me." She said standing and she fled the hall.

"Brilliant Arman! Idiot." The ice prince said snarling as he slammed down his blood red wine.

Arman watched the ekimmu follow the reborn Arianrhod and he was furious. His own eldest child had not survived the attacks of Bilae and his evil ways. His daughter had been his favorite and to see her mother here was killing him. He had allowed Hadda to see her mother often and she had been killed in the sweep at Caer Sidi. The sky dragon king looked morose as his brother Benedict stood up and left as well.

"What was I supposed to ask?" He snarled at his younger sibling.

"Quit thinking of only yourself Arman!" Ben snarled at his older brother as he stormed out.

She stood on the outside porch that wrapped and hugged the whole of the lodge palace. She turned to see Gwydion and Ben both approach.

"Hello." Benedict said bowing low.

"Hello." Asuna nodded.

"Your brother is still an ass!" Gwydion said storming up.

"He still grieves for Hadda. He never got over her death." The younger dragon said sighing.

"Well if he remembers that I lost all THREE of my children as well." The ice prince said furiously.

"Arman is not an evil or bad man my prince but he is a selfish one. He loved our fair princess too much. I know her death embittered him as well." He said looking away.

"I stand right here. I am sorry but I cannot remember and I do not want to. I know I was her but I have my life to lead this go around." She said in anger.

"I agree my lady fair but Arman remembers too well. Hell, I remember you." He laughed softly.

"I am hunting my darling. Benedict, please keep her in your sights. If Arman nears her then tell him he shall suffer my wrath." Gwydion stated in a cold voice.

"As you command my lord." Ben said.

Gwydion phased out and she stared at the spot he had been in. Benedict sighed heavily and he stood near her.

"It is mightily cold my lady. Should you liked some mulled wine?" He asked.

"Watered down if you do not mind. I wish for my pups to be unharmed." She said only staring.

"You carry?" He asked softly.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"So much like her you are. So very fair." He smiled as he left her there to stand and ponder.

Much later after dealing with too much in her opinion; she went back to the room she was given and she stared at the fire. Gwydion was still hunting she supposed and Benedict came in with a long sleeping gown and more watered down wine. It was warm and she gratefully sipped the liquid.

"I hope your dreams are sweet." Benedict bowed.

"Did you know me as Arianrhod?" She asked.

"A little oui. I think you as beautiful." He said meeting her eyes.

"Your eyes are so pale brown." Asuna mumbled as she cupped his cheek.

"A trait among us northerly dragons. Most dragons have very light eye color but some are exceptions, oui?" He stated only staring straight ahead.

"I have met a fire dragon with intense green eyes." She smiled.

"That would be an exception. I have never seen a fiery dragon." Ben smiled.

"He is a stunning creature. Odd even for our lands. His lord's name is Ryukotsusei who fathered a set of twins named Sorami and Ryota." She replied.

"So you have no qualms of dragons I see." He said finally meeting her eyes.

"Dragons are passionate beasts." Asuna retorted.

"I must go." He muttered suddenly way too hot.

"Must you?" She sighed as she stood and took the gown from him.

She undid her haori and hakama right there and Benedict was watching her contours and flesh as she slipped the sheer gown over her head.

"Very little to the imagination." She grinned.

"We are not shy people. You are lovely." He said staring at her body.

"You did not know me at all?" She asked nearing him and breathing in his elfin like ear.

"Not well. You were here so little and Arman selfish of your time together."He stated tasting the air around her.

"Did I love him?" She asked.

"I am not certain. He loved you." He said finally meeting her eyes fully.

Asuna said nothing else and softly pressed her lips to his. He moaned a little and he was so damn soft. His bottom lip was full and she worried it some as she made him stupid. She finally pulled away and Ben stared at her with raw lust.

"Gwydion thought you handsome as well." She said stepping back.

"I am flattered." He said honestly.

"I see." Asuna said suddenly shedding the gown.

Benedict was certain he was going down a dangerous road but he also was staring at gorgeous flesh and she was suggesting other things. He was no prude and enjoyed flesh in general and he gently laid her back.

"Does it turn you on, oui?" He inquired.

"Hai." She breathed.

"I am a fool but mes dieux, how wonderful." Benedict stated beginning to kiss her mouth.

Asuna felt him settled between her open legs and he was still clothed. He kissed her as his hand cupped her cheek and he held himself up by his other arm. They heard noises and Gwydion watched with his bleeding green.

"Please continue." He muttered with a passionate tone.

"You do not mind my prince?" Ben asked breathy.

"Tell me yes and I shall let you do anything you want." The ekimmu said licking his lips.

"Oui." The sky dragon stated.

Gwydion shed his clothes quickly and he moved swiftly. He split Benedict's tunic shirt in hunter green wipe open at the back and he began to quickly drop nips and wet kissed to his back and neck. The sky dragon's eyes closed as he moaned softly.

"Still in need my love?" Asuna asked as she watched Benedict's eyes flutter.

"Yes! Oh shit I am in need." He growled passionately.

"Benedict? May he?" She asked kissing his chin and cheek.

"Oh oui. Oui!" He groaned.

Asuna watched Gwydion snarl softly and he jerked the hair of Benedict and began to lash his tongue against the other's mouth. Gwydion seemed as though he was devouring the younger man. The long white hair was tangled in the ekimmu's fist as the kiss made Asuna whimper.

"Kami Gwydion." She whispered with such intense green eyes.

He released Benedict's lips and he pushed the other man down onto his back. He shed the green tunic for the sky dragon and his lips pursed and he grit his teeth as Gwydion's lips wrapped around a nub. The dragon moaned out in a loud cry as Asuna bared his male flesh and she licked feverishly. The white haired male was being totally taken whole by the mistress of sky and air and the prince of snow and ice. Benedict was completely taken in as Gwydion's mouth took over Asuna's place and she spread open his cheeks. He arched and he was rasping wildly.

"OUI! Oh fuck! Oh mes dieux! Fuck me! Just fuck me!" He snarled at them both.

"You wish it?" Asuna husked.

"Oui! Ride me. I care not." He said with dark velvet brown eyes.

Asuna grinned and she whispered in Gwydion's ear. He nodded enthusiastically and Asuna lay on her side facing Ben and Gwydion got behind the dragon. Benedict gladly slipped into her heat and Gwydion did the same to him.

"Too good. So good." The white haired male stated.

"Hai. Both move." She muttered.

It was a choreographed dance that lead to combustion and would have melted both the snow and ice. Benedict bit into his own arm as he wildly spent his seed inside of what his older brother considered his. He should care but his mind did not function properly at all because the pleasure was addicting and he was an utter fool. He had whispered as much as he felt the ekimmu too spend himself as well. She was still in the grip of release as they caught their breaths.

"Shit." Benedict mumbled as Gwydion pulled back.

"I say hell yes but oh well." The ice ekimmu murmured grinning.

"Arman should have felt all this." The dragon said slowly pulling back.

"Not when I have been shielding this room. It feels like nothing." Gwydion grinned.

"Oh." The white haired man said softly.

"Sleep for now. I wish to leave in the morning." Asuna stated in a lulling way.

"All of us?" Gwydion asked her.

"Hai. All of us." She yawned.

She laid her head against Ben's chest and entwined her fingers with Gwydion. She fell into a deep sleep that held peace for the moment.

Baku worked with Hideaki and the violet eyed inu was shocked to see his god son grown and so elegant. He was also still pretty quiet which he was used to.

"Boy, I know you." He stated flatly.

"Hai sir. You know me well." Baku replied as they walked in the Tibet area.

"Talk to me! Jouichi was one my greatest friends." Hideaki stated flatly.

"What is there to say Godfather?" The gold inu asked.

"Um why you are so damn morose boy? You have been quiet your whole life but damn it Baku. What happened between you and Asuna?" He demanded.

"Godfather, I understand that you and she are involved. I feel strange discussing such things with you." He said lifting his chin.

"Hai we are but Baku do you fully understand what it is she is and what I am for that matter?" Hideaki asked.

"Hai sir. I know and I understand. I knew back then as well. I am only here as a duty to my honor and my Lord Sesshomaru. I will not discuss her majesty; Lady Asuna, again." Baku stated walking faster

"What did she do?" His godfather growled as he followed the blonde man.

"Damnit Godfather! Stop! I have no wish. I will not discuss it!" He yelled back at the violet eyed man.

"I heard that Sesshomaru was duped by Yuuta. Arrogant piss ant felt you were a threat to him. He is all inu Baku. He is all inu and feels no problem pissing on his territory so to speak." Hideaki snarled softly.

"My lord Sesshomaru believed reports that I had publicly humiliated her highness. I did as I was accused but I was inebriated and drugged. Thanks to Yuuta I am told and it was done to discredit my sire at Court and the Council. I was used to try and ruin his political career." The golden growled in annoyance.

"Oh shit. Boy, I am so sorry. Yuuta was at the end of my fist many times." The silver inu said in disgust.

"He loved her well. He loved her so well that no one else could be in her life. I remember when they mated. I hate myself for even speaking of it. I know you care for her and I will not speak ill of my lady." Baku snapped as he tried to move on.

"Asuna is not just any female inu. She has our instincts but I tell you man that it gets hard and difficult. I know Yuuta cared for her but I swear to you that this Asuna is not the same young and rash onna who I care took for so long." He said flatly.

"Still Godfather, it has been a long while for me and I have raised my own son since then. I have no need to continue to rehash the past and stupidity on my part." He said not looking at Hideaki.

"Hai. Whatever." Hideaki said really looking at the bitter young man.

They continued to search and they were tracked not too long after their discussion by said onna herself. She was flanked by Gwydion and she did not look at Baku at all.

"I cannot be in Japan right now. I am Ayana at this time. Yuudai was still there. May I send one of you to assist Yuudai and tell him I am well?" She said stiffly.

"Hai! See you later Princess." Hideaki grinned and ported out.

Asuna puckered her lips in annoyance and she had hoped it would be Baku.

"Well. I suppose we are stuck." She said sighing heavily.

"We can work together my lady. I was one of your soldiers at one time." Baku said just as annoyed as she was.

"I shall return as well my heart. Be careful and keep aware at all times." Gwydion said feeling the tension.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

Gwydion phased out and she was too uncomfortable and she head in a different direction from Baku. He said a curse under his breath and followed in anger.

"What are you doing Lady Asuna?" Baku snapped.

"Searching for auras and yoki away from you." She said growling.

"You are still angry. You cannot move on and I have. You cannot control how I feel or say and that makes you nuts!" He accused.

"Shut up Baku! No one is listening." She sneered.

"Godfather says you are different but I cannot see how...you are still the insufferable bitch now..." He began to say and sputter in anger.

Baku's eyes widened but she had jerked him against herself. Those damn amazing lips scorched his and she was unfair; she unleashed her feelings. She did not shield and he suffered. Her tongue slipped past his lips and the golden inu whimpered. Asuna was being so utterly terrible and raunchy. She voraciously and demandingly devoured. Baku reached up and cradled the back of her head and the other buried in silk of her silver hair. She ripped her lips away and began to nip and suckle his tendons in his neck. Baku's turquoise eyes were simmering as she grazed her mouth over his pulse point.

"Asuna do not! Stop this madness." He choked.

"So tired of your hate!" Asuna said undoing his modern hakama.

His old mate had reached into his bottoms and found him through his modern underwear. Baku was breathing too hard and she suddenly began marching him backwards. He thought to protest when his back hit a boulder. Asuna jerked his bottoms down and she began to fondle his sac and he shut his damn eyes.

"I remember how much you enjoyed this." She whispered huskily.

"I am male." He retorted.

"Tell me to stop again. Say it!" Asuna snarled in his ear.

"I...stop then." Baku said trying to mean it.

"No." She growled.

"Then why tell me to stop?" He demanded.

"No idea." She admitted.

"Asuna do not do this." He said feeling heaviness in his body.

Asuna was being beyond wicked and ripped his haori open. She saw his ripped chest and his "six pack" as well defined abdominal muscles were called in the modern era. His hips were clearly visible and she gasped. His old love had him grasped in her hand and her fingers barely encircled him. She fell back against him as she kissed him with insane passion and need. He recognized a lust of immense proportions but to have unleashed on him. She ripped herself away from the heat and moist lusciousness of his mouth as she slid down his front.

"Asuna not what...nnnggggh!" He snarled out as she licked and sucked on his head a moment.

"Shut up Baku. You are a sin just like some others I know." Asuna said with such fire in those blue-green eyes.

She curled her tongue around his cock and he was gripping the stone with his claws. She was holding him down with her mental prowess and she had bombarded him with feeling. His almond shaped turquoise eyes were changing. He rasped rather loudly and she began to flick her tongue against the slit.

"Feels so fucking amazing." He hissed as he was lost in the torture of her slick muscle.

"Does it?" She husked wildly.

She stroked his length several times and his hips twitched. She guided his legs a little wider and he was getting to a crazed spot. She did things he had never experienced. She made him feel how much she desired and was aroused by sucking on his maleness and touching him more intimately then even she had in his past. Baku was overwhelmed so fast that it was making him try to thrust hard and he was immobile.

"My lady. Allow me to move. Damnit let me move. I beg you. Damn you!" He cursed softly and his head went side to side.

She stretched him much and stroked him deep. She finally swallowed as much of him as she could and he stopped breathing. His face was frozen in euphoria as the most potent ecstasy hit him like lightning. His snarl-scream broke the silence as she consumed his end. The bliss was pumping through his veins like it was his seed. She was evilly taking it all and he truly felt as if he would pass out.

"I got you." She said licking her lips.

"Need down." Baku managed.

"Hai." She said releasing her hold.

She pulled back herself and stood as he stumbled. His cock was still withdrawn from his bottoms as his addled wits tried to come back into focus. She tucked him back into his hakama and underwear as his eyes focused.

"Why did you do that?" He asked stumbling until he seated himself.

"I do not know." Asuna admitted.

"You do not know?" Baku asked stupidly as he blinked.

"Hai. I do not know." She said and narrowed her eyes.

His eyes widened and she fell on him. She sank her fangs into his neck and he was paralyzed again.

"Kami in heaven. So intense. I need...I am losing...Asuna!" He yelped as she only took in his blood.

She made his blood hot but she made it pump harder and give him mind altering effects. Baku cried out unable to control his mouth and he was so hard. He was in such an altered state from her empusae ways that he began to shake hard when he became encased in her absolutely annihilating burn. Baku stared at her face and she was determined. His cries were small pleas and begging.

"What have you done to me? I have to end. I need it. Let me have it." He cried softly and in a mantra.

"I need your forgiveness fully. I am such a fool. I beg you." Asuna said eating at his mouth.

Baku knew he would relent. He hated his weakness and his arms wrapped around her waist and buried in her hair as she began a pace meant to shatter him to his soul. His body was so tight and the need so great as she made herself loose her mind. She whispered broken praise and comments that burned his ears. His crushing embrace made Asuna lose breath and Baku guided her harder. Their lips melted as their bodies moved in perfect rhythm. Baku was totally off his rocker as she let him surge her back and his hips snapped harder and harder.

"Oooh hai! Baku! Hai. Hai." She screamed wildly.

"Asuna. I am crashing." Baku whimpered out.

The weak purity of his heritage slammed her and she arched painfully against him. She became unyielding in her orgasm and Baku snarled out. He lost total control of himself and snapped his jaws around old and faint scars. She was totally gone and he shook uncontrollably. The passion and pleasure had not changed. His need of her became the addiction again and he sobbed into her neck. He did not want this. Baku was perfectly happy having not cared at all.

Baku had his arms wrapped around her tightly. She slept and his head rested on hers as she deeply slumbered after their cathartic act. He wanted to be angry and furious but it would not happen. He also wanted to make Yuuta's life hell. Baku hated the statesmen who had ruined him. Asuna still slept and he intended to get her up so they could search. There had been Ramanga sightings in these general areas and he intended to try and find Ken'ichi.

"My lady? Majesty wake up please." Baku mumbled softly.

"Hai?" Asuna whispered as his hand drifted down her back.

"We need to arise and search. We have had a couple hours of sleep." He said letting her rise.

"He is dead Baku. We search for his body either as a changed Ramanga or just a body. Either way he is dead." She said with liquid eyes but determination.

"How can you say that?" He asked horrified.

"Because I have come to know Ayille and Bilae, mostly her you see but she is horrid. I have never seen such depravity as she is capable. If Ken'ichi suffered as such then he may prefer death." She said gathering her clothes.

"I have seen terrible things and I do not want to even imagine." He sighed.

"Then please do not. I have no stomach for it and it truly makes me ill. I love my son but he is gone." She stated with her chin lifted.

"Asuna, you must try and hold yourself together better. You did this in the past. You tried to appear strong but you had bouts of utter insanity in some ways." Baku stated grabbing her arm.

"Baku! He is dead. My duty is to either bury him or kill some version of my pup. He suffered! He was most probably raped and tortured. So what would you have me do? This is not like when that wraith impersonated Lei. That creature tried to destroy this body but Ayille and Bilae are working on destroying my mind. Two pups Baku! Two pups I birthed and the only pups I gave Gaku Jouichi and Yuudai." Asuna lamented.

Tears fell down her face and she wiped them away.

"I have more money than Kami! I have power I cannot control. I have love in immense proportions but I still cannot stop these bastards! Tell me Baku, tell me how to not be insane?" She screamed.

"So you are correct. We do right by the prince and you do the best you can." He said nearing her.

She wiped her face and stared at him. She jerked him forward and passionately kissed him again and he responded. Baku threw away his anguish and fury in favor forgiveness and the hope of getting back at Yuuta.

Yuudai was having a really hard concentrating at the moment. Ayana was yelling orders as they fought kumori. He pretty well hated the winged bastards as they swooped and attacked. Some looked really heinous whilst others had the humanoid appearance of a taiyoukai. Hai, Yuudai really hated these bastards. He saw a white haired kumori on the hill and Ayana saw him too.

"That one right there! Yuudai nab him!" Ayana yelled.

"Hai." Yuudai growled.

Yuudai began running and jumped to climb on some cliffs. He used his toxin to let him get a firm grip on the rock as he climbed. The kumori seemed to realize that he was being gone after and he went to move. The inu general suddenly pounced and they fell. Ayana saw it happen and she ran quickly and used her silk to catch the kumori and inu. They hit the emergency web and Yuudai was snarling at the kumori.

"Do not kill him inu!" She snarled too.

"What have we done to warrant such acts?" The bat yelled.

"You exist!" Yuudai snapped.

"Shut up inu." Ayana growled.

"I know you Lady Ayana. My father will not take kindly to one of his nests being destroyed." The young male said frowning.

"This inu's son was taken by some beasts similar to kumori but larger, nastier." She said quickly.

"I know of what you speak. They are not to be trusted ever! They kill us too kumo. They kill everything in a quest to quench their unbearable lusts." He said putting up his hands.

"What is your name rat?" The inu general asked.

"Tsukuyomaru." The kumori muttered.

"Fine. You know nothing and I have wasted my time." Yuudai yelled.

"I am sorry you have lost your pup inu. I had nothing to do with it." Tsukuyomaru snapped.

"Stop it! General Ataru!" She yelled.

The eerie looking kumo general came forward and he stared at the kumori in disgust. Tsukuyomaru stared at one who was similar to his own and he was shocked.

"Take this kumori back to Matsuyame. He will not be harmed and I will question him when I arrive." Ayana commanded.

"How dare you!" The kumori said helplessly.

"Shut up!" Ataru snapped and went to hit the kumori.

"Stop!" His queen commanded forcefully.

"Hai my lady." The kumo general said going blank.

Yuudai got off the bat and Ayana pulled him out of her silk. She looked around and the other kumori were holding off. That told her much and this flying beast was someone important in their society. She created a venom cloud and took Yuudai back to her palace. He was frustrated and angry at the delays and she felt it.

"Yuudai! I understand your anguish but alienating us all will not help your cause. I typically do not deal with inu because of their impertinent way..." She started to say.

He snarled in anguish and suddenly slammed her against the wall. His eyes were red and he was beyond his head.

"My son is my life! He is the only thing I had that tied me to her! So excuse me if I am angry, listless, and bordering on madness!" Yuudai screamed in her face.

"I can understand your feelings. I know what that is like. My eldest child is my only one from someone I loved so dearly; my first mate and when he died, I wanted to die but when my boy was born then I could live again." Ayana said clutching his shoulder.

"Gaku Jouichi." He said softly.

"Hai. You know of him?" She asked surprised.

"I know him." He said lifting his eyes.

"That gratifies me. I know he lives a long life." She smiled and looked away.

"You love your son very much." Yuudai managed.

"He is my life too but I promise you that we fight terribly. He drives me nuts!" She laughed softly.

"Why?" He asked to lighten the mood.

"You have never met such a male whore in your life! I hate the manner of onna he chooses and he is too beautiful for his own good." Ayana sighed.

"I am sorry to hear it. Ken'ichi is a handsome boy too. He has my eyes and of course silver hair. He has his haha's magenta markings." He said in a winsome mood.

"He sounds beautiful. How old?" She asked.

"Almost twenty." He said swallowing hard.

"Old enough to somewhat look like an adult youkai but no true sense of responsibility or adept at any yoki at all." She said frowning.

"Chuusin sent her pups to a private institution to educate them. The twins loved it; Ken'ichi was popular and his twin, Nori was so protective of him." He said wiping away a lone tear.

"I am so sorry. You know nothing else?" She asked.

"I am certain he is dead. I am trying to have a smidgen of hope but Chuusin does not say it, she is very sure he is dead and now we search for his corpse." Yuudai said actually breaking down.

Ayana wrapped her arms around the beautiful inu man and he let himself have this weakness. He allowed himself to fall apart for the moment.

The utter pain was so horrific that he was maddened. The young man rolled to his side and cried out as it hit him in waves of unadulterated pain. He clawed at the stone and he heard a voice.

"Hungry?" She purred.

"Hai!" He snarled.

"Come let me feed you my sweet boy." The female voice said laughing.

He could only think that if this was hunger then he wondered if death was better. He lifted his youthful face and his eyes were filled with pained rage.

"That is it. Feel it. We will feed it." She smiled with her own red eyes.

They were closer to India as they continued to search and continued to try and find clues. The silver and gold inu were high up in the Himalayas; the mountain range separated the Indian subcontinent from the Tibetan plateau. Asuna was staring off in the distance at the snow covered mounts. She was thrown forward by something and she slashed. It hit her that it was Ramanga and she rolled and let her yoki dagger appear. The inu princess screamed when she saw what it was that had tried to grab her. Baku was a little further away but he had his own problems in Ayille.

"Ken'ichi? Baby please! It is Haha." She said ducking and avoiding his vicious attacks.

His face was marred by his hunger and the lust to kill at the moment and she was hypervenlating. She was caught in the neck by his claws and she yelped as it stung like hell.

"Ken'ichi! Please pup. Please try and come into your mind! I am your mother!" Asuna whimpered.

"Food!" He screamed at her.

Asuna got it into her head and she suddenly wrapped her arm around his neck and she cut her wrist with her teeth. His mother bled into his mouth and his yelling and growling was bad but she suddenly surged him with yoki.

Baku was ducking and dodging the Ramanga queen as he expertly dodged her with his sword and he held his hand back and Ayille noticed something odd in his color of daemon's energy. It was a purplish pink hue and she managed to slash him with her trident.

"My you are just yummy looking. I bet you taste better." Ayille said nastily to Baku.

"Whore." He said coldly.

"You think? Would you like to try out that theory?" She asked him snorting.

"Not really." Baku retorted.

His katana met her chest and he sliced in deeply. She might have enjoyed it except for a sizzle and snap sensation in the cut. She screamed in pain when it occurred to her that she smelled smoke. Ayille looked very closely at the bastard and he was different.

"My oh my what are you?" She asked in a wild snarl.

"Just inu." He smiled.

"Uh huh and I am just a girl." Ayille grinned with malice.

"A right ugly female if I may say." Baku said slashing at her again.

Ayille's jaw dropped and this boy was not afraid of her at all. It was unusual to her that he was not and she came at him viciously as he managed to check her well. This man was a warrior of some high skill and he almost cut her throat and she had to duck his blows as it became closer quarters.

Ken'ichi was snarling as he lapped at the blood but she did not allow him to sink in fangs. Her chest was heaving and she could not turn him into a frère. She could not do that to her child and she sank her fangs into his neck. The inu turned Ramanga gasped as his mother began to drain him. She shut her eyes in anguish as she took his blood. Ayille was so busy fighting Baku that she could not stop her. She felt him stop struggling and she continued the bleeding as he slowly sank to his knees. His breathing was slight and Asuna let his throat go. She let out a sob and that caught Ayille's attention.

"You fucking bitch." She snarled suddenly and she ported to appear behind her nemesis.

"Rot in hell!" Asuna snarled as she hit Ayille in the face with her face.

"You stole my Kameron and you owe me one! He is mine!" Ayille said in madness.

The Ramanga queen went to sink claws into the empusae queen when she was suddenly spitting up water. Baku and Asuna both heard Hideaki snarl "mizumaki" and Ayille was drowning from the inside. She had to port and she did so next to Ken'ichi; she barely touched his nearly dead form and ported. Asuna screamed as she disappeared and she fell to her knees and began to cry brokenly.

Hideaki held up his mate as she screamed and wept. He had found Yuudai with Lady Ayana and he had done a double take as well. The kumo queen was eerily like his mate and it threw him off. He could tell it was throwing off the young inu general as well. The older inu had remained hidden as the stories of Ayana were well known as well as he knew his mate; she would devour what she considered her own and Hideaki realized that he, Yuudai, and Baku all were "hers" in a way. His mind momentarily went over ideas and he suppressed it viciously, right now was not the time to be a pervert.

"I was going to end this existence and pray that Naraku could do something! FUCK!" Asuna screamed in agony and bitterness.

"Mate! Calm down. We will track him down. We did it once and we shall do so again. I firmly believe that since we have the ekimmu on our side then we shall prevail. Listen to me." Hideaki said calmly.

"My lady listen to my godfather. I was able to harm her with my yoki. It was glorious and she felt fear; I felt it!" Baku said softly.

Asuna's eyes widened and she nodded numbly. She wiped the tears and weakness away. She met the violet eyes of Hideaki and the turquoise ones of Baku and she kissed Hideaki. He kept himself calm but she ripped her lips away and suddenly did the same to Baku. The silver inu had long since lost any shyness around his mate and the sight made him growl low in his belly with lust. It was obvious the younger man was startled but she again ripped her lips away. Asuna proceeded to stalk away and Baku touched his lips.

"Why in the hell did I find that so damn hot?" Hideaki mumbled as he walked past his friend's son.

"Hn." Baku muttered in disbelief.

Both the silver and gold trailed after her and both were feeling rather off the wall things. The need to find the prince again was paramount but they knew they were close.

Tsukuyomaru looked around the palace he had been brought too and the kumo general whose grip was like metal was grating on his nerves.

"How can you do this to one of your own?" He muttered under his breath.

"I am kumo. Shut your filthy mouth." Ataru hissed softly.

"You are also half kumori, I think." Tsukuyomaru said staring at the vivid green eyes.

"Worthless and disgusting vermin! Trash!" The kumo male sneered in hatred.

"How polite and polished of you kumo. You call me uncivilized and trash." The kumori prince said in anger.

"One of your kind raped my mother. One of your kind destroyed her. I see no redeeming things in your kind." The general said with horrendous cold in his emerald eyes.

"I am not responsible for what this unnamed creature did. I am however being treated like a criminal and I have done nothing!" He growled.

"You are correct. Ataru, please release Prince Tsukuyomaru." Ayana said as she walked in.

Yuudai had just left with another inu and she was salivating as she realized how stunning they were. She looked the prince of the local kumori and smiled.

"I would consider it a particular favor if you assisted a particular onna and these inu in finding this boy. I would see it as a mark of high friendship and I would have to extend many gracious attentions upon my kumori neighbors." She said bluntly.

"We only wish peace." The kumori said lifting his chin.

"Granted! I will also see to it that your people are given access to our medicines and such. Please consider carefully as my disfavor would be terrible." She said flatly.

"I have no choice." The prince said angrily.

"Not really. Willing service reaps rewards; fighting against me will result in death and enslavement. Your choice really." Ayana said calmly.

Ataru smirked a nasty little smile and the kumori wanted to hit something. He nodded with a resigned sigh and Ayana smiled widely.

"Very good. They are in the Himalayas at the moment. I have the exact area and Ataru will take you." She said leaving the room.

"Remember your words kumoess!" Tsukuyomaru yelled.

"Hai. Remember yourself kumori. Good day." She said batting her eyelashes at him.

His stomach was knotted and he felt sick. The kumo-kumori creature named Ataru grabbed him and he ported via shoki to a wild place unknown.

Asuna saw him first and she was startled. It was obvious however subtle that he was too. He stared at with those tear streaked marks on his face and his intelligent green eyes met hers deeply. It was obvious he knew who and what she was. They blinked at each other and nothing was said. Ataru bowed deeply before her and stepped back into a cloud of kumo venom. The kumori prince stared at her too and he was unnerved. His violet eyes were narrowed as he stared at her and she watched him.

"Who are you?" She asked surprised.

"I am Prince Tsukuyomaru. Lady Ayana of the Tsuchigumo told me that I would assist you or else." He said blushing.

"She did?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Hai. You look like her." He said flatly.

"We get that apparently. Yuudai!" She yelled.

"Hai Chuusin?" The young inu general asked as he neared her.

Yuudai's jaw dropped when he saw who was there. He was shocked and stared at his mate and best friend.

"Need to tell me something?" She asked almost amused if not for their woes.

"I met Lady Ayana. She is a fascinating onna." He muttered.

"Fascinating? She is a bully!" The kumori spat out.

"Well so am I apparently." She said with a sad smile.

"Nothing occurred of consequence." Yuudai admitted.

"You think I care if it did? I mean really Yuudai. She kidnapped Lei." Asuna pointed out.

"Hai she indicated as much. She gleefully indicated it." He blushed madly.

"No worries. Please Prince Tsukuyomaru, I am asking kindly and as a bereaved mother, will you please help me find my son?" She asked gently.

"Hai. I see not issue. After the kumo got a hold of me then I had no choice." He growled as he stalked past her.

"You have a younger brother." Asuna said watching him.

"Hai. Toru." He said raising a white brow.

"Hai. How old is he now?" She asked.

"Only in his thirties. How did you know of him?" He asked surprised.

"I just do. Thank you sir." The female inu said bowing low and he was surprised at her manners.

"No issue." The kumori man said in a softer tone.

Yuudai watched the kumori and he did not trust them since the incidence back with Kyung-Sam. The bastards were right nasty buggars in his opinion and the more he thought about that long ago time that things sort of added up in his mind. He was certain that Kyung-Sam was a Ramanga. His eyes widened and it must be true he decided.

"Asuna!" He called as he caught up with her.

Ayille moved east and she was seething in fury. She had fed the boy tons of her blood and she knew of a fairly powerful male Ramanga but he would kowtow to her. They all did in their way and the boy known as Ken'ichi was sleeping heavily. An underling in his true form carried the boy and she was angry. She hated his name and she decided to change it.

"You will be Baldev my sweet boy. That other woman is a heinous bitch and I will make her suffer." She said eyeing him and he looked so innocent.

Memories of Kameron as a very young man entered her mind and she was trying to viciously suppress the fury at his betrayal. The first time she made the boy come had been priceless. The look of intense pain and pleasure had rocked him and her.

_His bronzed skin was covered in a healthy glow as the marble phallus fucked his hole hard. She worked him harder and harder as he screamed in utter agony as she made him bleed._

"_You love it. You love when I make your red run and you bowels full!" Ayille growled in a seductive voice._

"_Yes my master. Oh fuck yes!" He moaned and cried out in the pain that stretched him hard and the pain that hit his prostate._

_Ayille had to teach him to enjoy this feeling. She let others of her making take him for her enjoyment. She sometimes had Kameron tied down and his whole lower half would be feasted upon. The very young man whined and whimpered as she shoved the phallus harder to make him see white and the pain shot up his back but his reaction was to come and come. Ayille watched in a horrendous lust as her boy filled the bowl with his seed. He finally fell to his side and the bloody mess and the pain of his backside made him ache terribly. _

"_Mistress? Please I beg you! Please no! Mistress please!" He suddenly cried in fear._

_Her eyes were burning red as she lowered her mouth and her fangs to his sac._

She hated the bitch for taking away her perfect lover. He could take the pain eventually. He could take the sensations as she made him nearly die several times over as she stabbed, twisted, and lacerated every part of Kameron's body. Some of his scars had not healed and it made her proud that he still had to wear a reminder of her loving him. She purred in her mind and she could not wait to break in her sweet Baldev.

For some reason she was seeing something in her mind and it was making her sick to her stomach. She covered her mouth and it appeared as if Kameron had been raped and she felt Ayille's joy and idea of doing it to her Ken'ichi. Asuna stumbled and she cried out as she covered her mouth. Her eldest frère was of course in this time frame but he kept an eye out from afar. She felt him and knew. She also wondered if she was seeing what the Ramanga queen wanted because Kameron had a similar tie to her that he did to her. She moved through the forest of Korea and she looked around wildly as she felt him suddenly behind her.

"You saw it. You still feel her." She accused.

"I do sometimes when her feelings are particularly strong mistress." He said slipping his arms around her waist.

"Good kami she hurt you so badly." Asuna said shutting her eyes.

"Where she used me and hurt me; you give me joy and true love. There is much difference and I am glad for it." Kameron whispered in her ear.

"I cannot stand that you remember. I cannot stand that is what she wishes to do my son!" She cried as she turned in his arms.

His dark eyes were full of pain, passion, love, adoration, and worry. His pressed his palm against her cheek and she quickly jerked him to her mouth and began to kiss him. It was not one of love but it was one of ownership and absolute need. Somehow he desired this type too. She dominated the caress as she hungrily dove her tongue and nipped his mouth. Her one hand clutched the back of his neck and the other buried in his black hair. She ground her hips into his and he gasped softly. Her actions were eliciting a powerful response.

"Mistress? What is going on? I am sorry I remember. I do not want to." He muttered in an almost panic.

"I do not want you to remember either." She said kissing along his cheek to his human ear.

"Gods of heaven. I want not to remember." He said feeling her teeth nibble his ear.

Her torture made him see stars and tremble in incredible need and desire. Her devices were typically in opposition to Ayille. Asuna suddenly and quickly undid his trouser pants. He moaned for her as she lashed her tongue and suckled his ear lobe.

"Kameron." She husked in a deep voice.

"Yes?" He said almost feebly.

"I have your son within me. I have him in my belly." She said taking his hand and pressing in on her small bump.

The Ramanga hybrid made a noise and she snarled loudly. She slid down his front and she bared his thick male need.

"Say my name. Tell me to Kameron. Order me to." Asuna said in a passion laden tone.

"Asuna. Fuck! I cannot tell you. I can beg." He said with fiery need.

"Tell me. Tell me now Kameron. Say it." She demanded softly.

"Shit. Take me in your mouth. Slide me down your throat." He said forcing himself to speak.

Asuna did exactly as he commanded and his head fell back as the woman he gleefully served had him and demanded in her way that he commandeer her. His face was captured in his ecstasy as she moved her mouth and throat swiftly. It seemed it was not meant to be prolonged and Kameron began to feel violent trembles of his end coming and he began to breathe harder and suck in precious air.

"Mistress! Oh heaven and hell! Asuna!" He cried wildly as her bobbing became quicker.

Asuna only wanted to bring him good and wondrous feeling. She felt so damn out of control as of late and this act let her feel like she could do something to counteract Ayille's evils. She suddenly pulled off his length and he whined out in almost anguish. His eyes were reddened and his hands suddenly cupped her cheeks and his lips trembled.

"What is your pleasure mistress?" Kameron asked in his shaky voice.

"This is my pleasure." She said reaching for him and he sank to his knees.

Their lips collided and he was getting wild in his lust. She slowly pulled away from his mouth to breathe and Asuna grazed his throat as she buried hands into his hair as she sucked on his neck tendons. His mind was whirling in the absolute agony of this bliss. Her hands drifted his clothed back till she reached his ass. Her fingers trailed and teased lightly as she nipped his throat.

"Asuna. I swear. Please. I beg. I need." He said stuttering.

"Hai. I will not deny you. Say it Kameron." Asuna growled against his throat.

"I loved you. I love my mistress so much." Kameron gasped as she pried his cheeks.

"I love you too my beloved frère, mate, partner. Father to my son." She said kissing his mouth again.

Asuna knew how the words would inflame him and he snarled into the lip lock. He felt the telekinesis and he nipped hard at her mouth as she caused a powerful spasm deep within.

"Madam. Oh gods…oh so good my heart…aaanngggh!" He moaned out loudly that she was afraid the others may have heard.

"Stroke me mistress. Please! I need it. Please wrap your hands around my flesh and let me erupt!" He stated and begged at the same time.

Asuna did as he asked; whilst her telekinesis spread and opened him up with ungodly heat but the pleasure massaging his node was unreal. It made him out of his mind but it was also heady in the needy passion as Asuna very slowly sank fangs into his tender throat. He was on overload and he went so rigid that she feared he would strain a muscle. She spied down and watched with utter greediness as his cock bobbed and shot his seed. It was undeniably sexy the way he groaned as his body ejected his finish. He was gasping out as the orgasm was rich and left him winded. Kameron's cry rang out as Asuna leaned down to kiss and nuzzle his length. His eyes were red as hell itself and she stared up at him with something so tender.

"Mistress?" He said almost weeping.

"I hate she hurt you. I hate she is hurting my sweet boy. I will not allow her to control you or him any longer." She said fiercely.

"Let me recover myself and I will go after her. I will hunt her down like the animal she is." Kameron promised.

"I will not have her hurt you. You have become so precious to me Kameron." Asuna whispered in a passionate tone.

He could not believe his ears and her words did cause tears to sting his eyes. He gently pulled her up so that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her to him tightly.

"I say it again and I am so glad that you took me from my plight. Thank you for giving me freedom and for my son." He said burying his nose in her hair.

"How do you suggest I go about getting him back?" She asked in his hair.

"Give me just a little bit of time. I will figure something out. I swear. I promise." Her frère said impassioned.

"Hai." She muttered softly as he held her tight.

It soon became apparent that she had moved into another era altogether. The kumori was left behind back in Japan and Asuna was meeting with all the inu who had come backwards. Hideaki, Baku, Geming, Sheng, Jin, and Yuudai were all around her and Kameron was in the shadows as he listened.

"We must follow." Hideaki said digging the ground with his heel.

"I agree." Jin said with his blue eyes like steel.

"Frère what say you?" Sheng asked Kameron.

"She will isolate him and attempt to twist him to her desires." Kameron said honestly.

"Where would she go? Since she is able to use this Bilae's cronies or powers; what was her favored era?" The second brother of Panyu asked.

"Ayille slept a lot during this time. This is why she is choosing these eras. When she slept then she will not cross herself." The frère stated with a shrug.

The inu males all nodded and it made sense. Hideaki and Baku got up and spoke at length with Kameron who was not comfortable. He was not comfortable being the center of attention per say and Asuna could see it. She soothed his mind and he was grateful. Finally decisions were made and they would split up to cover time frames. It was the only way to be quick. Kameron of course stated he would only be going with his queen and The Panyu brothers protested but the frère stood firm.

"I have a connection with my queen that will enable me to protect her a little better. Also my lords my son resides within and I wish to be near." He said very respectfully.

"Damn. You are a polite bastard. Fine. We will be connected through that blonde blood drinker named Gwydion. See you later my lady." Jin said bowing.

"Thank you Lord Jin." Asuna stated inclining her head.

She spoke at length with her inu generals, friends, and in some cases lovers. Gwydion was in the forest and he was creating portals and he whined that he was tired. Asuna and Kameron were in a distant era some couple hundred years further into their history and they went on about the business of tracking the bitch Ramanga monster.

The winds blew terribly and the rains were coming down in torrents. Asuna had not seen a typhoon in some time and it was plundering the island nation of the Ryuku Kingdom badly. Small tsunami waves were crashing the beaches and the dragons were attempting to pull back valuable fishing vessels along with other smaller assundries. It was truly a mess and Asuna covered her eyes as water pounded her and soaked her silks.

"Mistress! This is no good even if we are daemons. Nature can be more powerful than us!" Kameron cried.

"I know but I feel something!" Asuna yelled back to him.

They heard snarling and cries unlike anything they had ever heard or a creature unlike they had seen. A serpent with several heads rose up from the murky and turbulent waters and cried out to the heavens.

"Oh my kami!" She said backing up.

"What in the heavens name is that?" He whispered in actual fear.

"Are you fools?" They heard directly behind them.

Asuna turned her soaked head to see a fairly young Mizuchi and her jaw dropped. His white blue hair was plastered to his body like hers was and he stared at her in surprise.

"What are you?" He asked stupidly.

"I am half inu. What is that thing?" She yelled over the winds.

"Hydra! Our kami must be displeased for something. We only ever see this beast every century or so." He yelled back.

Mizuchi not being hateful through her off and she whirled to stare at the screaming serpent.

"Kameron?" She asked him.

"I have heard the myth of hydra in Greek lore. Perhaps it is a migrating beast." He said in Egyptian.

"Is it dangerous?" Asuna yelled to Mizuchi.

"Well hai! Get off the beach onna!" Mizuchi yelled.

Asuna looked around and she realized she was in her element. She let her yoki flow and her eyes bled green. Mizuchi stumbled back as the energies became horrific on his beach. She held out her hand and it was as if she pulled the wind from the air itself. Kameron ducked for cover and Mizuchi followed as she channeled the natural namis and the greenish typhoon strength winds slammed into the prehistoric beast known as the hydra. Several of its heads was ripped clean off and the turbulent water began to swirl with red. The wounded beast screamed in agony and one head slammed down on the sand to try and take the creature apart who wounded it but she allowed Konkisaiga to appear. Asuna ducked and dodged the beast as she sluggishly moved with her sodden silks. Kameron scrambled and he suddenly changed form. His wings beat hard to try and fight the high winds and rain but he latched onto a neck of one of the heads. He sank his muzzle over the long neck and the monster screamed wildly as Kameron let his painful bite infect the serpent. Mizuchi was watching youkai that were simply more powerful than anything he knew. Asuna was busy fighting the thing and it hit the dragon lord that a female and inu no less was outshining him. He snarled and made himself get up and he pulled his fang. It unnerved Asuna more to have the old dragon lord assist her but she heard Kameron scream in pain and the sound curled her toes. The hydra had managed to use one of its intact heads to rip the Ramanga hybrid from it and it was crushing him in its powerful jaws.

"KAMERON!" Asuna screamed as the beast dropped her frère into the swirling and churning waters.

She waded out into the choppy waves and she heard Mizuchi snarl at her to stop. She felt the yoki and she felt him change form. The great water dragon known as Mizuchi began to take on the beast so that she could pull Kameron to the sand. She was sobbing and he was gasping weakly. He was trying to heal but the blood loss was terrible. She cut her wrists and he took it weakly but firmly as he tried to save himself as well. Mizuchi stalked up many minutes later and laid his hand on her shoulder and he ported to this castle on Kumae. They were inside and she fell over Kameron's body as he was weakly sucking.

"Please! A healer. Please dragon! Please." She begged.

"Hai." He said leaving for a moment.

"Can you go into a death sleep?" She sobbed against his chest.

"Yes mistress." He weakly stated.

"Kameron?" Asuna yelled beating his chest.

She felt his faint pulse and his body was loose. His brain was shutting down and she slipped deeply within him and she pulled back what little conscious he had left. His mind went blank as he suddenly appeared very dead except for the faint heart beat. Asuna wept over his form and she heard a sharp intake of breath. She looked up and back and saw a very young Rena.

"Is he missus?" The dragoness asked nearing.

"I do not know. I tried to pull him into a death sleep. Please try and heal his body. Please I beg you." She whimpered softly.

"Who is this man to you onna?" Rena asked as she fell to her knees and began to address the various wounds.

"He is my frère. He is part of me. I cannot lose him now. I will not lose him!" She said with crazed eyes.

"Who is he?" Mizuchi asked curiously.

"His real name was Aahmes and he was ningen at one time. He was changed into a youkai by an uppyr known as a Ramanga. He has been alive for so long." She said brushing his hair away from his pale face.

""Why turn a ningen?" He asked astonished.

"Because she could and she did it to one of my sons!" She yelled in an agonized tone.

"Well inu it seems that I owe you a debt of gratitude. Please stay here until your mate is well." He said and she looked at him in shock.

"Thank you Lord Mizuchi." Asuna muttered in a rare speechless state.

"It is I who should thank you. I am also insanely curious to know who the hell you are and how it is that an onna has so much power?" He chuckled.

"Why should you care?" She asked in wonder.

"Because I am a curious man. I also like to solve puzzles. Welcome to the Ryuku Kingdom." Mizuchi stated in a bow.

Truly Asuna was in a tailspin. Kameron was clinging and one of her previous life's enemies was here. She was his guest and she had faced a mythic beast from bygone eras. She lay beside her frère as the dragoness worked hard to heal his horrid wounds.


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: The search continues. Questions are raised as old and bitter enemies are not as they appear. Kameron gets well and still struggles with his role. The return of one who had been unable to continue as things twist and turn. Ken'ichi retaliates and the twin goes on a rampage as old and even more ancient secrets are revealed. Thank you for reading and please tell me your thoughts! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and a VERY Happy New Year!

Glory Unto Thee

He was lying there unmoving but he was getting better. Asuna was leaning against a wall in his room as his body healed. Kameron's beauty got to her and she moved to lie beside him. She watched him sleep and she laced her fingers in his.

"You are part of me now. I need you. I need you Kameron." She said kissing his hand.

Asuna was startled when she felt him twitch. His head moved ever so slightly and he sounded exhausted.

"My queen." Kameron whispered hoarsely.

"Kameron!" She cried softly.

"Yes mistress. May I seek to feed from you for now?" He asked parched.

"Hai! Always." She moved quickly and she let him bite into her arm.

Kameron's noise of contentment was soft and he fed for some time. Asuna moved so that she may watch the frère. His dark eyes focused on her and she brushed his unbound hair off of his face.

"Mistress." He muttered sleepily.

"Kami. You are okay." She said kissing his mouth over and over.

"Yes. I am well." Kameron said enjoying the feel of her skin against his.

"I was scared. I was terrified. You fell and I felt alone. I felt so alone." Asuna said cupping his face.

"You are never truly alone. I am only one…" He started to say.

She snarled in anguish at his words and she ended up straddling his waist.

"You are mine!" She growled as she stared at his face.

His eyes widened and he nodded slowly. She slowly climbed off of him and her hands and arms guided him to lie on his stomach. Kameron did as she wanted but he was confused. Asuna undid him immediately when the dark haired frère clutched his futon sheet. She was breathing along his old scars and badly healed wounds. Soon it became her tongue and he cried out softly as she traced the crisscross of marred flesh.

"Mistress!" He yelped softly.

Asuna continued to run her tongue and trace the path and slowly dragged her tongue down his spine. She watched Kameron's fingers flex almost spastically as she tasted him. She reached his tail bone and she gave short, sharp licks and his breathing was too hard.

"Hot! So hot." Kameron mumbled.

"Then let me remove these." Asuna purred.

She pulled the loose hakama and sheet away and his bronzed ass was exposed. She cupped his cheeks and he wondered what the hell was going through her mind as she shielded and his maker, his queen, and his mate spread him open. Asuna licked a hot path from his scrotum to his puckered hole. He was silent and stiff as she did it again and any shred of sanity was fixing to leave him. Her hands firmly held his cheeks and squeezed softly but it became more intense as his mate tried desperately to calm herself.

"Mistress? You are and oh Gods." He whined softly as Asuna massaged his backside.

"Say it." She commanded in a deep throaty tone.

"Please!" He begged suddenly.

"No. Say what it is you want. Command me Kameron. Say it." She begged of him.

"I…Oh fuck me. Mistress! Give me absolution." He whined out.

Asuna was bordering on madness but when she had thought he was dying; she felt it too. She spread him open and exposed him fully. Kameron felt the first lick and his breath stuttered and his heart beat out of control. His beloved queen pressed against resistence and his world shattered when he felt the warm wet glide inside of him. It seemed to his out of control brain that she was desperate and he did not know what for. The pleasure grew as she used her tongue to fuck him. It was hot, awful, perfect and just plain opposite of the pain that used to get him to completion. His Asuna was busily making him weak and moan wildly. He was certain that the dragons heard; he was also certain that she did not care. Kameron wanted to bury himself inside of her until he met her womb and he wanted to lose himself to the blaze he knew would occur. He also wanted to bury his face in her ripening breasts. He wanted to use his tongue and teeth to suckle her wildly and he wanted her beneath him in need as she did to him often. She mentally heard his wants and she was busy bringing him over. Asuna wanted his come. She wanted him to scream her name to the heavens as she brought him to shattering. His rasps and pleas were numerous as she sank two clawless fingers into him. His vision narrowed and she curled those fingers. His gasps were reaching insanity and he clawed at the futon.

"I, so close, of fucking hell please!" Kameron screamed.

"Inside of me. I want you inside of me. Okay?" Asuna whispered.

"Yes! Yes." Her frère snarled.

She pulled back her fingers and Kameron rolled. The frère pushed her onto her back and he lowered his mouth. Asuna grunted as he used his tongue to plunder her most intimate parts and his teeth nibbled her nub. He was fevered and he wanted her so badly. He needed her more and his love was consuming. Asuna arched her hips into his plundering and he snarled in profound desire. Kameron feasted and his hands gripped one butt cheek and her other hip.

"My love! I need you. You have slept for two weeks. You left me alone." She whimpered.

Her words ate at him and he lifted his mouth. His red eyes met her green ones and he shook his head.

"Never leave you mistress. I will never. I swear. Mistress you cry?" He asked frowning slightly.

"I love you. I love you completely. I was so scared. I was so terrified and I realized how much I need you. I want you." Asuna as tears slipped down her face.

Kameron's heart melted and his breathing was harsh. He moved so he could be face to face with her and he was staring at her lovingly. Asuna stared at him as her fingers brushed his cheeks and her lips pouted a little. Their lips barely touched and they stared at the other as he pushed inside of his queen and he refused to lose eye contact. He saw the look on her face and Kameron was losing it inside of his heart and mind totally. Her eyes clouded in absolute love and absolute loyalty. Asuna's brows furrowed a little as he pulled himself back and slowly eased himself forward into her warm depths. Kameron was disoriented as he took unto him this creature who had remade him.

"So deliriously happy. I am so utterly, stupidly thrilled. You make me see and feel so much. I always need you too." He whispered so hoarsely as to burn his throat it felt like.

Kameron pressed his forehead to hers hard and his sweat dripped down as the heat became unbearable and intense. It licked and burned at them both as her frère moved slowly and his cries bitten off. One of her hands became entangled in his dark black mane and her other hand was trying so hard not to dig into his burnished skin. Kameron gave into his ache to kiss her and he slammed his lips against Asuna's tender mouth. That moment she lost her mind and she kissed him back brutally. Kameron seemed to meld together with her as their lips and groins met continuously. His queen was hungry for him and he was beyond amazed and stupefied that such a feeling had occurred in her. His hips thrust harder and with great strength. She whined into the kiss that was meant to destroy and cling together. Kameron had to breathe and ripped his lips away as his thrusts became sharp. Each time he snapped his hips; the frère made a deep grunt of rising need. Her own noises were intense and animal like as she met his pistoning hips. Asuna watched through her own beast as the pleasure of their combined joy was making him shatter. She watched in abject fascination how his brows met and his lips he bit in his rising ecstasy.

"Pl-eease! Let us go. My love! Let us go. I beg you. I love you mistress. I need…I feel…" He stammered out almost incoherently.

Asuna arched her body towards Kameron as heat completely destroyed. She was left to float and he screamed out as the both experienced the heavens together. His guttural cries were of relief, pleasure, and absolute euphoria as it left him. She clung tightly to him as she rode out the exquisite spasms and Asuna without warning remarked him. Kameron weakly moaned as more seed spilled from him and he collapsed against her. She let his throat go and her hands ran up and down his sweaty back.

"The babes!" He suddenly cried as he tried to move.

"Are fine. We are fine. Love making does not hurt them nor will lying against your lover and mate. Your mate is well and so is your son." Asuna murmured guiding his hand to her belly.

Kameron felt a little movement and he stared at her face. She smiled softly and his eyes stung with unshed feeling. He allowed his palm to rest against the growing roundness and he realized she was bigger then what a woman should be. He knew of course why but it occurred to him they had little time.

"We must find her and take back your son. You will become too full with my and Jouichi's babes." Kameron said softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Give me this day and I will get up. Thank you for this." He mumbled sleepily.

"Why thank me? You are silly. When we return to the modern era with Ken'ichi; we shall have Nobu look at your back" She said running a hand through his hair.

"Mistress…it is nothing." He stammered.

"I am commanding it then. How is that?" Asuna smirked.

"As you wish. I will always follow your…" He started to say before she claimed his mouth again.

Kameron was mystified when she mounted him and he watched her ride him. He was trembling and her words spilled. She also kept whispering mine over and over. He knew no other woman was allowed near him nor to touch him. He was perfectly content to be hers alone.

Mizuchi heard the loud and numerous cries of both creatures as they made love. He had been certain that the onna had been involved with the man and he had been right. She was beautiful and he was wanting to slap himself. He rolled over to stare at his mate and her soft hair billowed around her as she slept. His brow furrowed and he gently laid her back and his mate let out a soft sigh. He spread her legs and her pale blue eyes opened.

"Mizuchi?" She whispered softly.

"Kiyomi. Our guests were making love." Mizuchi whispered seductively.

"Oh." She gasped as his thumb played with her nub.

"So I thought perhaps that it is time you give me an heir." He smiled sensually.

"If that is my lord's wish." She said gasping harder.

"It is my wish. It is also my wish to see my mate scream my name. You are so sweet my mate. You are so ripe." He said massaging faster.

Her chest heaved and her pale skin was seeming to glow. Her powerful lord was growling and he felt his hand become wet. Mizuchi purred as he lifted his hand.

"Kiyomi. You are ripe. My darling ask me." He begged.

"My lord. Oh please. Please." She begged softly.

"May I take you to the beach my darling?" Her mate asked.

Kiyomi nodded and he smiled widely. He ported them both and she was watching her mate and lord as he quickly bared himself.

"My beautiful mate. Will you change form for your lover? Will you let me take you in our dragon forms?" He asked cupping her cheek.

His mate sucked his thumb into her mouth and he groaned. She slowly crawled away from him and she did change form. His heart beat out of control and thoughts of the gorgeous stranger left his head. His mate was perfection in every way and he too joined her. Soon their serpent bodies were entwined and in the primitive but sultry act of begetting his heir.

Asuna had heard the cries and she sneaked to the beach and her breath caught Mizuchi and a female dragon of unrivaled beauty were in the act of mating and she was astonished. The mythic beasts were beautiful in their carnal activity and after some time they changed form and she recognized the female dragon. Ryukotsusei's mother was a perfect beauty and the way Mizuchi gazed at her confused her. She was just utterly confounded and she left for the moment. She shut her eyes and her mental bond with Kameron was becoming stronger. She discovered that if she remarked him then it just added a little more pull on his psyche. Being the wicked little onna she was; she turned it on him and he was left to feel all manner of her impertinence. She opened her mind and he was in the jungle.

-Where is my darling this moment?- Asuna asked in his mind.

-I was hunting my lady but I will be by your side in but a moment.- Kameron pathed back.

-No. I do not require you physically at this moment but perhaps…- She thought.

-Mistress!- He cried in her head.

She smirked as she walked and she was certain he was holding himself up and she was thrilled at this relationship. It fed her inu instincts well and she possessed him wholly. He was hers completely and she had caught other onna staring at him and her brain did not handle it well. Asuna realized whatever bond this whole frère thing was; it was pretty damn intense and pretty powerful. Kameron actually encouraged her to try and reason with Ryo. He said it was not natural to kill your own turnling and it was causing a terrible ache in her. She had dismissed it and Kameron had not pushed on that issue but she had gotten him to the brink of madness where his beast had taken over. The frère had roughly shoved her over a side board and had taken her hard and with mindless passion. Asuna had been in heaven; her poor frère had been mortified. She loved it when he lost it and he showed his strength and his mind. It made their relationship go deeper and it was true and not just something based off of instinct. Kameron did appear behind her and his shaking hands gripped her shoulders.

"I need you." He cried softly.

"Hai." She spoke with his need in her heart.

He pulled her back against his chest and possessed her mouth. She was demanding that he seek and take his will from her and he slowly became more used to it. Kameron's love of her was complete and was worship really. He spoke his desires and she gave them to him. He knew he would be hers forever. Never would he or could even contemplate that wretched whore Ayille. Their bodies were slick with their lovemaking and his breath was hot in her ear.

"We need to move forward. You need your other frère. I have seen your mind. I want to hold you as you make him ours." He husked in her ear.

"He hated it. He hated me." Asuna said with eyes closed and body too hot.

"We can make him understand. We can show him what it is. You need him as you need me and I need you. Please mistress. I would never let this hurt you and it is hurting you." He said gently holding her chin and just touching.

"I will not have you doubt my need and love for you." She said sucking on his fingers.

"I do not doubt it. I am what I am and an uppyr queen is stronger with more frère. Why do you think that bitch had so many?" Kameron asked stroking her lovely neck.

"So she could feed from a pure source and take your power." She moaned as she laced his fingers in hers.

"Yes." Kameron whispered.

"So she used her version of lust and love to try and keep you as a mindless slave. What have I done any different?" Asuna asked truly concerned.

"You have demanded that I have my own mind and seek my own pleasure. You ask me to take from you as you take from me too. Does this please you mistress?" He asked huskily in her ear as he plucked her nipples softly through her hanfu.

"Hai. Mouth please. I want to feel your mouth." She gasped.

"Yes. I want that too." He said moving so he was face to face.

Kameron slid open her hanfu and bared her changing breasts. His tongue slipped out and lapped at her nipple as she breathed harder. His slow and agonizing attention made her whimper as he suckled her much and with so much ardor. Kameron could admit that he loved the female form with his all. He loved the female breasts the most and he loved laving attention on them. His face was in raptures and she was groaning non-stop. As the dragon couple had been witnessed they too had been spied upon. Mizuchi was heaving his chest as he had witnessed the passion. His mind was turning over everything and the couple ended up laying on the ground. He witnessed the lovely half inu onna first mount the black haired uppyr and the looks between left him breathless. Soon the man had the onna under him and they spoke a language he did not know. His mind was clouded and he just watched.

They did move forward and Gwydion gave Kameron a nasty glare. She also knew to watch her ekimmu mate so he would not seek revenge on her frère mate. They were in the Ryuku kingdom and she had watched Ryo attacked. She watched as another version of herself changed him and she slipped back behind a palm tree and Kameron squeezed her hand as she shut her eyes in guilt.

"He did not want it!" She cried softly.

"We take him whilst he sleeps. Mistress. I love you. So will you please trust me? Please allow me to guide you in this." He said brushing fingers along her striped cheek.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

They waited sometime and when it was quiet and full dark; Kameron ported in and stared down at the red dragon. He was truly handsome and he took the dragon with him. He appeared deep in the jungle at an old abandoned hut. His body was laid out and her chief frère covered the red with a soft quilt.

"I am not sure if they feel cold but they look it. So I try to keep them warm." He explained softly.

"You are so kind." She said laying her head against his chest.

"I do not know. When he awakens he will be hungry and in pain of horrid proportions. I will hold him and you tell him the truth. You tell him why you did what you did. You tell him in his crazed mind how much the Ramanga bite hurts. Explain to him that he would have suffered a horrid death. Tell him you showed him mercy." Kameron explained.

"I tried to do that but it became convoluted. He hated that he depended on me for anything." She sighed.

"Then you do to him what you did to me." He said softly.

"Leave him?" She asked shocked.

"Yes. It was painful but it made me want you on my own terms and not because of instinct. I hated waiting. In the past; I sought you out as your previous selves and I tried to assist you and I did consummate things with you too." He admitted.

"Sorami too?" She asked stunned.

"Yes. You were young. You were so young when you died that time. I believe that your life as Arianrhod was as such that this Izanagi is hell bent on seeing you gone at all costs. I tried to save you because I knew the outcomes but nothing I could do would change it." He sighed and in anguish.

"Kameron, I was weak that life." She said under her breath.

"You were too young. You would have gained your energies. You were killed before you had the chance." He said looking away.

"What did you do to me as Sorami?" She asked smirking.

"I waited till you were in the spider's lair. I bit you so you would not remember but you were moaning and whimpering. You were pregnant and oh by the Gods I was so incredibly in need of you. I love this sight. Now you have my son and I am lost in my desire for you. It is such a beautiful sight to see life instead of take it." Kameron admitted.

"I love you!" Asuna cried softly.

He accepted her kiss and it was full of much. They fell against the other side of the hut and she was consumed in him. They watched over Ryo for some time and she slept in Kameron's arms as they kept guard over him.

Ryo woke up to stomach clenching pains and emotions all over the place. She pressed her wrist into his mouth and he snapped his fangs hard. He snarled wildly as he took in her blood and his green eyes bled red. Asuna watched his face and watched him as he took in her blood. Kameron was behind him and holding him firmly as took in much needed sustenance. Kameron also made soft words of encouragement and told him to glutton himself and to let go to the need. Ryo did as he was instructed and he soon fell faint. She was weak from the strong blood letting and Kameron laid her down.

"I will feed him next. It will be okay. He will be a little more coherent. As I feed him; you could give him euphoria." He suggested delicately.

"You suggest I make him release as he feeds so he associates the two in his head?" She asked wryly.

"Yes mistress." He said blushing.

She nodded and she fell asleep to await his next awakening.

/

Kameron heard the growling and he knew the man's suffering. He hated it for him but he held his neck firm and he pressed his mouth to his throat. Ryo snarled and sank his canines in. The head frère moaned softly and Ryo fed heavily. Asuna scrambled up and came behind her red dragon frère and she reached into his bottoms. Whilst he fed from Kameron; she began to stroke his somewhat erect length. Within a few strokes he was hard and moaning in mindless bliss. He came off the other man's neck and he was erratically moaning crazily as he felt Ryukotsusei's mate stroking him.

"Had to turn you. I am sorry. I know you asked for death but if you give me a chance then I will give you a chance at life again. The pain would have and was unbearable. I could not handle it for you. I admired you too much." Asuna whispered feverishly.

"Ungh! Oh fuck!" Ryo moaned more.

"Latch on and feed more my brother. Take in more." Kameron whispered as he guided his mouth to his throat.

Kameron locked eyes with Asuna and this act was so intensely personal and she was absolutely aching in the sexiness of it all. Her head frère feeding Ryo and his soft groans as she also stroked the former red dragon. Ryo was truly mindless as the combined feeling and frenzy was leading to a massive explosion.

"Ryo? Oh Kami. So beautiful. My darling please come for me. Please? I beg you. I need you my sweet boy." She said hoarsely.

The red was in a shock and he again came off Kameron's throat and he began to shout as his body did as she asked. This was simply the most mind blowing moment of his whole life and it was because of this. His mind was shutting down and he whimpered softly as he fell to his side.

"My lady? What has happened to me?" He asked confused.

"I took you from pain and delivered you to me. I ask your forgiveness but I want your will in all this. I want you to meet my chief frère Kameron. He is also mine and beloved to me. I wish this for you as does he." She said watching him.

"What does all this mean?" Ryo asked dumbly.

"You are still you but more. You will need blood and you will need the physical. You are a higher order of predator now. I ask you to stay by my side. I have come to know of you and about you. I want you." She said fingering his slight bit of reddish scaling around his hair line.

"Oh my Kami." He said totally stunned.

"So you know brother; she carries within her womb, my son. We are capable of families and love. You will know this of course my brother." Kameron said softly as he cupped her belly.

Her chief frère undid her silver hanfu and exposed her breasts and her whole front to his fellow frère. Ryo's eyes widened as Kameron took charge and she leaned her back against his chest. He let his hand wander down her belly to the apex of her thighs and slipped his fingers into her heat. He rhythmically began to stroke and fondle his queen as the newborn frère watched and the red was riveted. Kameron was horrendously turned on but he worked her body with purpose as Asuna whined for him and he felt her tensing up. He felt her stiffen as she began to experience a high and he opened her nether lips for view.

"This is ours my brother. This is ours to touch and savor. To drink from her release is like the most flavorful wine. The most succulent treasure. To serve and receive is the most amazing feeling ever. Watch as she leaks on my hand. Imagine that heat around your cock my brother." He whispered seductively.

Ryo's lips trembled and he was captivated. Kameron motioned the new frère forward and he did move. He pathed to him and the man lay back as he guided his queen and mate to slide down the red's now swollen cock. The younger man arched his body and Kameron stayed on his knees behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"How does it feel my queen?" He asked nibbling and suckling her earlobe.

"So good. Better you are here." She moaned for him.

"It will be better. I love you mistress. I love you so much. I love this image. It makes me maddened to see you in need and full. Heavens I need to come." He groaned too.

Ryo heard those words and the feelings of raw sensuality and euphoria were ripping through him. He wanted what the black haired man had. He wanted to stare at her like that and by the Kamis he wanted to do what this brazen man was doing. The other frère as he was called was guiding her hips as the blood he had raced through this body he now truly felt. Ryo wanted more and he suddenly sat up and he began to kiss her passionately and Kameron watched with profound desire. It was soothing and so utterly perfect as the young newborn frère seemed to take to the situation. He knew it would take much attention for now.

He was exhausted and he slept so well. Lady Asuna and the man he came to know as his brother frère was Kameron. He also knew he had these crazy deep feelings for her and it was insane to him. He wanted her so fucking badly and if he even breathed hard then his needs were met. Ryo suddenly felt lips on his member and he gasped hard. Asuna stared up at his eyes and his smoldered.

"Did I moan?" He asked jokingly.

"I was hungry." She retorted.

His head fell back and Asuna eased a finger to her knuckle. He was rigid and his brain registered the feeling.

"Ryo?" Asuna whispered.

"I am a warrior. Warriors talk. Please instruct me." Ryo whispered back.

She did as he wished and the red dragon was soon moaning and gasping wildly. She wrapped a free hand around him and he was stroking him hard. Kameron woke up and he moved to stare down at Ryo and he was absolutely mindless.

"Feel good?" Kameron asked softly.

"Oh fuck hai! Oh fucking hell. Never knew. I never knew." He said thrashing his head side to side.

"Mistress?" Her black haired frère asked smiling.

Asuna was curious and she watched as Kameron leaned down and breathed along Ryo's ear. She gasped softly and her frère nipped at his throat and it made her weep in her core.

"Hai! Hai! Please. Please bite me. Please!" Ryo begged.

Kameron bit him hard and he screamed suddenly as it all hit him at once. His seed erupted from his cock and she moaned as she slid him down. Ryo was frozen and he blacked out from too much sensation. Kameron chuckled and he crawled over to her. He did not ask and he maneuvered her to lie next to Ryo and he began to couple with her in his own insane need. It ended with her bowing into the pleasure and coming hard for him. Her channel gripped his cock in perfect spasms and he fell back. His smile was soft and his brain shut down.

"He needs independence now." He whispered.

"How long have we been here?" She asked.

"Nearly a week." Kameron said slowing his breathing.

"Okay." She nodded and she crawled over to her clothes.

"He will not understand. He will be angry. We will find Ken'ichi whilst he comes to grips. He will search you out and be very angry but he will know his own heart and mind." Her frère stated.

"Hai." Asuna murmured as she looked at the unconscious Ryo.

She nodded and she listened to him closely. She dressed quickly and Ryo came to slowly. His eyes were green again and he was confused.

"Are we going somewhere?" Ryo asked.

"No. We are. Ryo, I changed you but you have a streak of independence that needs to be nurtured. It is not your instincts now but it need be. I will not hinder you as you search for some life beyond this. We have taught you what you needed to know of your new yoki. You need this." Asuna said softly.

"You abandon me?" He raged suddenly.

"No, not abandon. Giving you space to find your path. If it leads back to us then so be it but it is your life and not mine. I only wished to save such a wonderful man from such a painful fate." She said bowing her head.

"I cannot believe this. I need you!" He snarled.

"No. You think you do but you do not. We must go my brother frère but I pray you find us again." Kameron whispered.

Kameron ported them away but not before they heard snarls of anger and betrayal. He knew that anger and he knew it was the best thing she could have done for him. The many years had made him stronger but also made the desire for her stronger. He was counting on it with Ryo. The dragon would not be able to stand the agony and he would seek her out after his pride allowed him to return. It was exactly what he had done.

Changming was with Geming as they searched in this new era. His mind was heavy and his younger red haired brother was busy rattling on and on about the damn Shouten and the pansy ass golden inu was back. Chang counted to ten and he finally lost his temper; he hit his younger sibling on the back of the head and growled.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"You asshole! Wanna back that up buddy?" Geming demanded in irritation.

"You have been irritating me for some time now my brother. Your very presence is irritating at the moment. Get over yourself, will you?" Changming asked in his elegant tone.

"You snotty little rich ass, nose stuck up in the air, goodie two shoes prissy little shit!" The red snapped at the white.

"Pardon me? Did you call me prissy?" Chang demanded.

"Hell yeah I did. Bring it snow boy." Geming snarled at his older sibling.

Changming was taller than the red and he slapped him on the side of the head. The red however was more trained in the war arts and he jumped on the former magistrate and they began growling and spitting like they did when they were boys. Their other foster brother Hwan used to watch their fights and laugh and laugh. Chang cole cocked his jaw and Geming choked in annoyance and anger. He shoved his brother back and slapped him hard as his claws raked his neck.

"You fucking little punk brat!" The snow inu said losing his tongue and elegance.

"Oh yeah? Well you're a fucking privileged shit who needs to lose his majesty's air. Fucking a princess makes you think well of yourself huh big brother?" He said in a nasty tone.

"Your disrespect and tone are beyond impertinence Geming. You arrogance is stifling and your foul mouth is beyond me. Go to hell!" The snow said strangling him till he managed to push him off.

"You know Chichi would have dragged one of us off by now." Geming began to laugh and laugh.

"You are a riot you pistol. Lords you are a mess. Stop antagonizing just because you can!" Changming snapped.

"As you wish Lord Magistrate Changming. Shit brother! Lord Magistrate? I saw ya when you were still in diapers." He snorted in amusement.

"Shut up!" The white snarled.

Geming chuckled as he walked on the red was obnoxious still. He stifled his growl and he tried to clear his head. His keen hearing picked up on some wing flapping and he turned his head violently to the south. Geming heard it too and he ran past his brother. The red changed form and lowered himself for the snow inu and the white climbed on his back. Geming ran at break neck speed to reach the sounds heard. They saw several Ramanga and Changming let his yoki go and the beasts shrieked in agony as their hearing was affected. Geming pulled his fang and the battle ensued but they were soon shocked when they were joined by another inu who came through the woods. Geming stuttered and fell back on his butt and he stared at someone he had not seen in so long. Huiling stared at the green eyes of the other red inu with interest

"Well well. I do not see many reds. Hello there." The older man said bowing his head.

"Uh." Geming said in shock.

"Seems a neko has your tongue. Now tell me about these bats…" The older red said.

Ayille was attempting to scout and find safety for her sweet treasure as she called him. It was terrible as they hunted her but she saw so much potential amongst her men. She wanted revenge for her theft of Kameron and she saw how her beloved frère looked at the whore. It sickened her and she wanted his head and his skull as an ornament for his leaving her. Ayille assumed it must have been willing and she hated him now. She hated him with utter sickness and she wanted to kill the child that the cunt was to bear him. She wanted to dismember the infant in front of Kameron and make him scream in agony. She had such grand plans. The boy was awake but he was in a stupor. Ayille stared at him and he would only respond to his name that he had been born with. The little bastard was stubborn but she intended to break him. She had forced him to feed from her and he had choked and shoved her away. His eyes had gone red and he hungered but he snarled at her. Ayille was certain that he was cursing her in his native tongue. Now he followed out of his pull by the blood but Ken'ichi stared at the evil witch in front of him. He had seen his mother and she had tried to save him. He knew he was being searched for and he was leaving clues. The stupid Ramanga cunt thought that he was some mindless idiot. The young former inu refused this to be his fate and he did not tell the stupid bitch that he had empusae in him already. He also did not tell her that his Haha had given him a lot of blood. His mind was clear and he shut away the horrors he had experienced and he only remembered what his Chichi always said; always deal with the problem at hand and then deal with other things. Of course his father had spoken of sums but he applied it to this. Ken'ichi hated sums with a passion. His mind wandered to the pretty inu girl he had a crush on and he shut out the nasty bitch's growling.

"You are stronger than I thought." She purred suddenly behind him.

"Well duh." He growled in anger.

"Oh child you make me want to hurt you." Ayille smirked.

"Well la te fucking da you nasty harlot. I hope you enjoy what you do cause when my Haha gets a hold of your ass then it's on. Then my Chichi and then Chichi Naraku, when they do I am gonna laugh so freaking hard." He snapped at her.

"Keep talking little boy. You seem to want to pain." She said yanking his silver hair.

"What're you gonna do that you haven't already done?" He smarted off.

The look in her eyes suddenly terrified him and the screams of the young Ramanga-inu youth tore the air.

She heard it and she was startled. Asuna ran so fast and Kameron was behind her too. She moved with such speed and she came upon Ayille and she had Ken'ichi. The inu princess snarled as she hit the Ramanga queen with such force that she was thrown backwards many feet. Her child was bleeding and her eyes were wide as she saw him exposed and bloodied. Kameron moved and covered him. Ken'ichi was a strong boy but he wept in pain and the frère sank fangs in to counteract the wretched acts of Ayille. Asuna was shaking in rage and her enemy smirked.

"He is too strong willed. I thought to break him but then it fully occurred to me that he is born of empusae blood already. I can only torture the little bastard. I will tell you that Bilae plundered him endlessly before I changed him. Another of my creations also used him well. His hole should be nice and pliant by now." She smirked in a nasty way.

Asuna lost it and she began to unleash powerful wind attacks that battered the other queen. The onna was laughing and enjoying the pain it seemed. Kameron grew concerned at Ayille's lack of concern and he looked at Ken'ichi who had calmed.

"Kill the fucking bitch!" He growled under his breath.

Kameron nodded and he suddenly stood up and changed form. Ayille grinned widely and she swiftly moved. Kameron checked her and they clashed. Ramanga queen and hybrid tackled the other. Asuna screamed at Kameron to stop but he was protecting his new queen and his son. He would give his life to do so if he needed but Ayille would not harm them whilst he lived. Kameron grew terrified because his mate suddenly ripped him off of Ayille and she punched a hole through the Ramanga queen between her clavicles and jerked her clawed hand back and released her nami. Ayille snarled in the agony of it but she grabbed Asuna's hair as blood poured down her front and she went to stab her pregnant belly when Kameron suddenly grabbed her hand with his iron grip. He stared at his former queen with rage and he actually broke her hand.

"You will not kill another of my children." He snarled.

"You think you will be a father? I made you!" Ayille screamed at him.

"And someone better remade me! I know what real love is and I know what passion is. What you are is filth! I wish you to all kinds of hell!" Kameron said in his Ramanga voice.

"She is no different Kameron. Different mode but same outcome! You are still a slave and worthless in the end." She said suddenly biting into him.

Asuna's claws struck her jugular and Ayille came off Kameron before she could infect the bite. She held her neck and she had to port out. Her frère's chest heaved but he stood in front of her and Asuna made him take her blood.

"You are not worthless and you are no slave." Asuna whispered harshly.

"I know this." He said shutting his eyes.

"Kameron, I love you." She said firmly.

"I know mistress. I know you love me. I am bonded to you, remember?" He said smiling a soft, sweet smile.

"I will die before she hurts you again." She said wrapping her arms around his middle.

"No you will not. You will be fine. I am only frère." He said softly.

His words hurt her and he slowly disengaged and he walked to her child. She immediately did as well and Kameron picked up Ken'ichi and he waited for her to call on an ekimmu.

Ken'ichi was a hybrid. He still could change form but he was different. His inu form was wilder and more demonic looking. He also had the wings of a Ramanga too. His body held scars and Asuna had vomited but her child was being strong. He could take in some solid food but he needed blood totally. Nori wept and had thrown his arms around his twin and they had held each other tightly. The changeling youkai was in a rage too and he was quiet. The two were highly telepathic and Asuna was worried as they lay on the same bed and held on to each other. Nori kept whispering that die over and over. She knew this boy's temperament and he was dangerous. He was simply too quiet and too powerful. Nobody knew his full strength except Ken'ichi and the softer spoken and slightly smaller boy always protected his more rambunctious inu twin. Ken'ichi and Nori were yin and yang and very much perfect together as a twosome.

"Nori? Please come to me." Asuna whispered.

"Brother? I will be nearby. Haha has commanded my presence." Nori whispered to his inu twin.

"Hai. Don't leave me Nori. Please, don't leave me." Ken'ichi whispered as his twin went to their mother.

Nori looked at his mother and he was grateful to her. He loved her of course but she had helped to save his sanity.

"Hai mam?" He asked softly.

"You are in pain. I feel it but you do not speak. Your Chichi is worried as am I." She stated fingering his hair.

"We are youths Haha. We are still underage but we are not so young as to be useless." He said lifting his chin.

"Matsuda Nori! You will not go after them." She commanded.

"I will avenge my twin." Nori said with malice.

"You will obey." Asuna growled.

"Do not stop me Haha. You will not prevail in this. I am your loyal son and I love you so much but Ken'ichi is my twin. He was with me in the afterlife and he is with me now. I shared your womb with him and he is always with me. DO NOT ask me to be a coward now." He said with his cold mahogany eyes.

"My son! I am working to avenge him." She cried.

"Your job is to stay alive and reunite this massive empire that apparently is your soul's birthright. Chichi says it is so. You did not give life to a weakling. Do your job my mother and I will do mine." He stated.

Her jaw dropped and he went to his brother. He laid on the bed and held his twin. He spoke softly and Asuna was shocked at her son's speech. Nori purposely let his yoki be known and she was stunned; absolutely stunned and the boy's eyes glowed like he was Naraku reborn.

The inu were called back and Yuudai was there quickly. He was surprised at the strength of his son and he was staying with him at all times. Asuna was going back and forth between the hospital and her Tokyo penthouse. The other pups were all at her new estate in the West and she had hired the best tutors. They were grumbling but they were being treated as the royalty they were and they were safe. Sesshomaru was influencing the youkai council greatly as of late and there were changes in the youkai world. Kameron was around and so was Jouichi and Chrestian. She was bothered by her head frère's words and he had said nothing else. She was on her bed and Ken'ichi was speaking of his treatment at Ayille and Bilae's hands and Nanami was dealing with the psychological fall out. Nori never left his side and Naraku had spoken at length with her about their new problem in their son. Efnisien took to following the boy at all times. So now she was getting to the point she was heavy with child and too tired to do much. She rolled to her side and she was sleepy as hell.

"Mistress?" Kameron whispered from the door.

"Hai?" She asked softly.

"I feel your hunger. Would you like me or perhaps Chrestian?" He asked.

"You." Asuna murmured.

He came to the bed and he lay down so she could feed. Asuna instead kissed his mouth and he accepted it.

"Kameron?" She asked gently.

"Yes?" He murmured.

"You are sheltering your emotions. You have pushed this thing with Ryo. Why?" She asked brushing fingers along his cheek bone.

"Do not ask, please." He said looking away.

"Kameron please." Asuna demanded.

"Ayille hates me. I hate Ayille. I will see at nothing to see her dead to protect my son and you. I do not expect to survive and I intend to see to it that my son has a good father." He said truthfully.

"How can you say this?" She asked hurt.

"Because. You have asked me to think for myself and so I have. I plan for everything and I plan for my death. I remember what I took at her hands and I hate her profoundly for it. My passion for you is everything to me. I loved you by instinct at first and then I learned to love you for you. I only plan because it is wise and you have demanded that I be somewhat independent." He muttered.

"You will not leave me! DO you hear me? Do you hear me Kameron?" She screamed wildly.

"Asuna please calm down. I am sorry to upset you. I asked you not to ask. I am sorry." He said trying to calm her down.

"No, you cannot accept the fact that I have in fact come to love you passionately, completely, wholly, and without thought but it is you who hold yourself back. You cannot accept that I want to have your love as an equal but you keep yourself from it. You are only a frère after all." She said making herself sit up.

"My lady please stop." He begged.

"No! You plan to die. You plan to leave your son. You plan to leave me!" She raged.

"I have no wish to leave either of you but I am being realistic!" Kameron said with liquid eyes.

"Oh hai. You are only frère. Well frère since you are so lowly then leave my presence!" Asuna yelled.

Kameron hung his head a moment and he sighed. He got off of her bed and he left her room. Chrestian had heard the yelling and he had come to question what was happening and he was brushed past by the elder frère.

"Kameron?" He demanded.

"Leave me be." The black haired man said in anger.

"What is wrong my brother?" Chrestian demanded.

"I am only frère." He stated and he stalked off.

Chrestian walked into her room and she was sobbing as she held her stomach.

"Asuna?" He asked softly.

"He plans to die. He plans to leave us. Why should I continue to feel when he limits himself?" Asuna said with the tears streaming down her face.

"He is afraid Asuna. Ayille wants his head and he is afraid to invest it all. She never had that deep of a connection to me. I was yours first anyhow. You are my only love and she knew that too." He said softly as he brushed her hair from her neck.

"I have figured out what it is that I am supposed to feel with you all and now he wishes to shove it all away? NO! I will not allow it!" She snarled suddenly.

"You can take him." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Chrestian." She whimpered.

"Bring him here." He said soothingly.

Asuna nodded and she felt Kameron through their bonded bite. She ported to him and he was in the hills and caves near Mount Fuji. He was in his true form and she neared him. He stared at her with red eyes and she met his stare.

"Kameron?" She asked touching his muzzle.

"Please mistress. Do not touch me. I hate this form." He said turning his head.

"What will it take to bring you to me fully? I was cruel when I turned you. I beg your forgiveness for it but I would do it again. I would change you and make you mine again." She said wrapping her arms around his Ramanga form.

Kameron changed form and he held her to him and he actually wept. He held her so tightly and did not let go.

"I am happy you changed me. I was a monster and I deserved oblivion for what I have done. I know the ekimmu's feelings. He wishes me death over and over and I should be. I was mortal once. I should have been dead so long ago. I was not meant to be this thing and I am still a monster. I loved her so much and I took the pain that she gave gleefully because I craved something so desperately. I craved to have her love so I passionately gave my heart. I hoped that perhaps I would be loved in return. It only delivered more pain and suffering but she said the words I craved. I only knew the pain and I only knew the humiliation. When you came upon me that day mistress; oh heavens I was in terrible agony not because of pain but because I suddenly knew different. You crashed my world that had been built to keep my sanity. I know you did it to cause her ill and I know I was a tool. I understand all that. I understand that perhaps I still am in some way. This creature that I am is only meant to serve. I was dust in my mind eons ago. Now I am yours to do with as you please." He said bowing his head.

"You say this to hurt me whilst still appear under me. Congrats Kameron. You have thought for yourself." She said coldly.

"Why is the truth that offensive to you mistress?" He asked meeting her eyes.

"I have no true clear notion of your motives. I suppose I never will. I have told you my actions were reprehensible. I am sorry for my words as I did not know you. I have begged you but no more. If you intend to sacrifice yourself to Ayille then so be it. I shall not stop you. You feel yourself a monster and wish for death then also by all means. My son and I shall be just fine. You have seen to it very well." Asuna said jerking away and bowing.

She ported away and his body gave out. He was actually sobbing and he knew without a doubt what Ayille intended and he was saving his precious unborn and his mate. Making her hate him was easy. Letting her leave was harder.

He watched carefully and he was dressed impeccably in black dress trousers and a white fitted shirt with vest. His red hair was pulled up in a pony tail and he wore fingerless black leather gloves. His green eyes held heat as he perused his victim. She was pacing in her mansion and he appeared behind her rather suddenly.

"Hello." He husked in her ear.

"Ryo?" She startled.

"Why that is my name onna. You have gotten bigger." Ryo stated splaying his hands over her belly.

"Why are you here?" Asuna gasped in a heated way.

"Hmmm well the onna who changed me and I might add it is awesome. Sex is great by the way but she left. Not a word, not even a hello here or there." He said holding her tightly.

"There was another reality. You hated me. You hated what I turned you into." She cried.

"I still change into a dragon, did you know that? Of course not because you left. I only have this insatiable need to guzzle blood and channel stolen yoki. Did I mention the sex was amazing?" He said in heavy sarcasm in her ear.

"I told you that you hated me. You hated me that I turned you. You had me kill you! You hated that the blood tied us. You did not want to want me you said. I did your bidding and hated myself!" Asuna cried in defense of her actions.

"Well you showed up and my rebirth was perfection. I needed you and by the fucking Kamis I needed Kameron but where were you two? Like two beautiful devils who stole my heart and told me to deal with it. Fuck you my lady but now you will fuck me." He said whirling her around.

She stared into his beautiful face and his green eyes were so intense. Ryo held her head between his hands and breathed against her lips. This frère was different and he was so gorgeous.

"Where is my brother?" Ryo demanded.

"Mountains around Tokyo. He intends to sacrifice himself to Ayille. He is a wounded animal." She said in anger.

"Oh he will sing a different tune." He smirked.

He ported them himself and he had so easily slipped into her brain for the information that she was shocked. They appeared in the cavern that Kameron had ensconced himself in and the Ramanga hybrid stared at Ryo.

"Hello big brother. Thought to never see me again?" He asked.

Kameron changed form and to see this being confident and sensual made him proud. He only bowed his head and Ryo neared him quickly.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked in anger.

"It was what you needed to find your own voice. It is what our mistress did for me." Kameron stated.

"It is cruel! There had to be another way. There had to be something else. Why did you abandon me?" Ryo asked in a raw voice.

"It is cruel but it is necessary. We are frère brother but our queen requires us to have a voice and our own mind. It is not natural for us to be as such so this was the only way I could think of." He said softly.

"I needed you! I needed her." The red said furiously.

"I know. I know the pain and anger. I am sorry." Kameron stated gently and he wrapped his arms around Ryo.

Asuna was stunned but Kameron was so tender and so understanding with Ryo. The red dragon was angry and he stared up at the slightly taller man and the feelings were bared.

"Do you wish to feed?" Kameron asked.

"Hai." The younger frère stated.

"Ryo?" Asuna whispered as his chest heaved.

"What?" He snapped.

"I am sorry. I understand why you are angry. I only wished you to be free. I leave you now to each other." She sighed as she stepped back.

Ryo left Kameron there and he pushed her against the cavern wall. His anger was still very much there and he stared at her face.

"So in this other reality I could not handle this?" He demanded.

"You told me you had no clue if you could mate or love anything or anyone. You hated how you felt tied to me and you hated how my will superseded yours." She breathed hard.

""My brother do you remember what you told me?" He called to Kameron.

"It was only days for me." Kameron whispered.

"Yeah, I bet it was. I am gonna drink you and I am gonna get stupid fucking drunk. You are gonna sit astride him and I am gonna make you make him come." He said flatly.

"Ryo stop." Asuna said trembling.

"Not bloody likely." He snapped out in anger.

Ryo whirled on Kameron and ripped open his expensive button down shirt. The oldest frère was calm as the red did as he needed. He did not expect to feel his mouth go around a flat nipple. Ryo bit into his chest and Kameron hissed out in a lusty way.

"Oh brother!" He gasped in utter surprise.

Ryo drank his potent and old blood. He took it in and he was so good. He lifted his mouth from the chest of his brother frère and he stared at his dark eyes.

"Surprise you? I assure you that a lot will surprise you. Leaving me to my own devices left me to wonder. Seeing you like I did made me weak." He said deeply.

Asuna was captivated and Ryo was more self assured then even Kameron. The red pulled the dark haired frère forward and he breathed along his lips.

"Why do you plan to walk away?" He husked.

"She wants to kill my son. I have seen her mind. She plans on stealing him away and murdering him. I have to try and kill her." He said choking back sobs.

"Kameron, you are not alone and neither am I." Ryo said kissing him.

Kameron was shocked stupid. The younger man made him groan and he was helpless to the feeling. Asuna was shocked too and she moved Ryo's hair and began to nip the back of his neck. Ryo was moaning into Kameron's mouth and it felt so good to be against him and feel her with him. Kameron broke away first and he stared at the green eyed frère and he was speechless.

"I love you. I love you both. Maybe not what you planned but I do." He reached his hand back and caressed Asuna's hair and his other hand touched Kameron's cheek.

"She felt such terrible guilt and I only wished to see you stronger." He said breathing harder.

"Ok. Well deal with it. Cause I am going to deal with it." The red said turning to face Asuna.

He ripped open her shirt and he bared the full breasts of a pregnant onna and he stared at her face. Asuna lifted her chin and she breathed deeply as she took him in. He undid his vest and shirt and shed them first. She watched him slowly unbutton his pants and kick off his shoes

"I was somewhat of a cad in Ryukotsusei's court but I hid it well. Now I have to be one. So now I want to see you on my beloved brother frère. I want to see you with his cock inside of you and I am going to taste you like he said I had the right to." His said with a sexy twist to his lips.

Both she and Kameron were speechless and then turned on Kameron and undid his grey pants.

"Kameron." Ryo hissed softly as he took in the older frère's profile.

"I had not expected…" The other stated in confusion.

"Yeah, I got that. Now lie down so our queen can ride you like the stallion you are." He said breathing into his ear.

Asuna undid her own clothing and Kameron moved to find a comfortable place and Ryo stood back. His eyes were red in his lust and both Kameron and Asuna were in a state.

"Mistress, I am speechless. I had not expected…" He tried to say.

"Hush! Quit lying to me." She said pressing her mouth to his.

Kameron took her lips like a starved man and he moaned as she devastated him. Ryo licked his lips and whilst she claimed the other's mouth and his soul, he went about claiming them both and becoming a part of his uppyr family.

Nori moved with stealth and he had lost his ekimmu baby sitter. His body slowly returned to normal and he appeared as himself. Ken'ichi was sleeping at the moment and he felt safe to leave his slowly healing brother. Ken was fine with being different he said but the use of his body had made him sick. He vomited much and spoke with such hate about the beasts. Nori flew into rages that his Chichi was trying to control. He appeared near the shrine of the Higurashi family and he poked his head around. He knew it existed; hell even his sire knew it existed but he intended to use it. Nori also had stolen blood from his brother Justinus. The boy had asked why he must be stuck and Nori had told him to hush. He felt the power and he used his miasma to appear in the small room. He found a box and he opened the small ornate thing and he saw the pinkish orb and he sneered.

"Father! Why would you allow yourself to nearly die over such a trite thing?" He asked himself.

Nori sighed and he quickly stashed the box. He intended to do terrible damage and he would do something truly evil. The boy was seen as sweet but his anger was cruel and he had a wicked streak in him. He and his other brothers were nothing alike. He was simply the most sinister out of all his sire's children. He again used his miasma and he appeared in Hueco Mundo as he looked around hurriedly. Bilae was surely around here somewhere but if not then he would begin to hurt some creatures. He spied with stealth as he saw several ekimmu and Shouten alike. He also saw Sanra tr'Awnhi in the melee and he was surprised. A nasty smile curved his young lips and he casually stepped out.

"Hello." Nori said with a nasty grin.

"Oh! A boy child." Sanra said smirking.

"Hello cunt. My name is Nori and Naraku is my sire." He stated staring at the infamous Shouten onna.

"Oh really? Come here for some fun boy?" She asked nearing him.

"Something to that effect, hai." He said walking closer to her.

"My you are his child. You have that same stupid arrogance in the face of superiority." Sanra condescended.

"Really?" He asked non-chalantly.

Something was not right and this child was too calm. Sanra did not trust the children of the Halfling as they were utterly powerful. Nori reached up and threaded fingers into her dark hair and jerked her closer.

"Hello bitch, time to die." Nori growled as a tentacle suddenly burst a sphere of the basilisk blood in her mouth.

Sanra stepped back and began to claw at her throat and gurgle in utter agony as the poison blood burned the path down her throat. Nori's cold gaze was what she saw as she fell to the sand as he turned to walk closer to several ekimmu who shrank back.

"Hai. You know as I do. I am reborn. You know it and I know it." He said laughing.

"You arrogant little brat!" A male ekimmu said hissing.

"The son of Arawn is arrogant? I am only sure of myself." Nori stated punching a hole through the nameless ekimmu with a bone appendage.

The bastard fell dying at his feet and he smiled with cruel malice and evil intent.

"You see some of us know. We have always known. I have always known I am Davyn." He said smirking widely.

"Oh hell." The dying ekimmu said in horror.

"Hai. The eldest son of Arawn and Arianrhod escaped the fate of my siblings. You and your cronies murdered my siblings and my parents! For what? FOR WHAT?" Nori snarled.

Nori lost his head and he brought his foot down on the face of the ekimmu and crushed his skull in. Blood spattered everywhere and he whirled to look. The others stepped back and he began to stalk closer.

"You tell Bilae. You tell Bilae that Davyn wants him. You tell him to come find me. I will not hide at all. You tell him to try and violate my virgin self." He said as miasma swirled around his fingers and patted the ekimmu's cheek.

The bastard fell dead from the noxious cloud and Nori slipped back into his own cloud and he was gone. Sanra had phased out damn near dead from his pythos blood bomb.

Nori next appeared in the dens of the wyvern and he was standing very relaxed. He had called on the king of the wyvern and Drostan sleepily came from his bed and stared at a young boy. The young male had mahogany colored eyes with blue marks above his eyes and silver hair with one stripe of ebony. He stared at the young child and the boy raised a silver brow.

"I am Matsuda Nori. I know of your father Esus Mochrie." He said slowly pacing around the sitting room.

"Boy do you know what time it is?" Drostan demanded.

"I know you know Lady Asuna. I know you know she carries the soul of Arianrhod Hamel. She carries the soul of your mother!" The young boy said with calculated cold.

"Yes boy. I know all this. What do you want? I am assuming you are one of her children by the looks of you." He snapped.

"You were too young Drostan. I saw your father fall after my own was murdered brutally. They drove stakes into his body to hold him down as they murdered our mother. She was taken down by fucking infants and that whore Ayille!" Nori snarled.

"You are and this, oh hell! You are one of my siblings?" The wyvern said shocked.

"I was Davyn. I have always known and I have had to wait. I was killed by kumo in my very early years and when the opportunity to live again became available; I convinced my twin to join me in returning to life. You were one of her last children. I was one of her first." He said flatly.

"Oh heavens." Drostan said having to sit.

"My twin; my brother in this life is my life. He is my reason and my moral center. I will die without him and he is a new soul. He is pure and that bastard Bilae tried to destroy him. I will avenge him and I think it time we search for our other siblings who may have escaped or been reborn." Nori replied.

"I do not understand. I was told you all were killed." He said trembling.

"Most of us were. Mother was basically the original empusae. She has ekimmu status but she is what she is. I am certain a few survived and knew the way to rebirth. It was our mother's domain. Do you understand? She could see the souls and she could guide them through which plane. It has been chaos since her demise." He said in disgust.

"How is it that you remember?" The wyvern asked in awe.

"I am the son of Arawn. I am the son of the dark one. I am his heir." Nori smirked.

"You are frightening child. I am honored to meet my brother." Drostan replied going to his knee.

"It is time we become the scourge that those who brought us low were. I will not lose my family again!" He growled in utter malice.

Drostan nodded and Nori began to speak.

Asuna was worried and Kameron was nestled in her bed along with Chrestian. Ryo was awake but sat in a winged arm chair near his brother frère. Jouichi slept on her couch and Nori was nowhere to be found. Naraku had come and gone and the boy was nigh impossible to find. She had confessed what she had felt and her chief mate called her silly. Asuna was not so sure. She sighed and she looked at Ryo.

"I need to search Ryo. Stay with Kameron, please? Make certain he does not leave." She commanded.

"Hai." He nodded.

His smile made her melt and she neared him. She leaned over him and kissed him softly and he kissed her passionately.

"Glad I am home my lady. I have missed you all so." He whispered.

"Hai." She said kissing his temple.

Asuna stood up and Kameron looked up a little. She ported out and she appeared in Sapporo. She went through her home that Changming owned and she went to go to his fabulous libraries he kept. The snow inu and her were always excellent friends, lovers much, and writing partners always. He was asleep by a fire and she neared him. His short hair was stylish and his bronze markings stood out on his skin. The inu princess kissed his neck softly and he mumbled in his sleep.

"Chang?" Asuna whispered.

"Hmm?" He responded a little.

"Bed my sweet." She stated trying to get him up.

"No. I was researching for you. I have wondered about Nori so I have researched his medical records and such. His yoki measures at adult strength." Chang said coming awake.

"Okay what does that mean?" She asked confused.

"Asuna, he has never been a normal child from what I have seen. He does not act as a child and he is very adult like in his assertions. I think he may be reborn from someone else." He said flatly.

"Oh Kami. It would make sense." She said sitting near him.

"My question is who. He knows obviously but he is choosing now to assert himself so I wonder." The snow inu stated.

She heard knocking on a window and she looked at Chang strangely. She went to a window and opened it out and there stood Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Sorry Sensei but I got word from Nata that Nori was missing. Well he was seen in Hueco Mundo." He said matter of factly.

"Hueco Mundo?" She said stepping aside.

"Hell that's what I thought till I remembered he's Naraku's kid. Yeah I hear he shoved something down that bitch's throat and she damn near died. He stomped on blood sucker's face and poisoned another one." Ichigo shrugged.

"What in heaven's name is going on?" The inu princess asked.

"No idea but that kid is freaky strong." Her old mate shrugged.

"Mistress could it be that one of _her_ children did make it back and the soul was not destroyed?" Chang asked from his desk.

"I suppose it is possible but why now?" She asked trembling.

"I think this thing with Ken'ichi has sent him over the edge. It is like a mini Naraku running around." Her snow inu stated.

"A mini Naraku? Oh hell Chang! That is it! Find out how many children Arianrhod and Arawn had together." She said suddenly.

"My lady?" Chang called.

"I think you are right. I think all of her children did not perish. I think some of them may have found their way back to their family. I think they found their way home!" Asuna yelled as she then ported.


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Nori plans as he seeks the help of his current life siblings and the unknown becomes known. Some small questions of what happened when are answered as one woman from that era shows herself and claims what is rightfully hers. Asuna comes to a head with her frère as she demands that he stand as one and beside. Passionate encounters of possession and consumption that lead to life and death. A battle takes place that leads into a possible sacrifice of the father. Thank you so much for reading and PLEASE, let me know what you think! Happy New Year to you all and may the coming months bring blessing and good fortune.

Sacrifice of the Father

He leaned back in his chair and he was certain he had pinpointed the legends enough to say with certainty who Nori had been. The boy was scary as hell in his past life and he was at the very right hand of the Keeper of Annwn; Arawn. His name had been Davyn and he was said to have ridden a pale horse. Changming was mystified with the description of the boy and it was dead on for Nori. He picked up his phone and he dialed Naraku and the dark hanyou picked up.

"My lord, hai it is me, Changming. Hai. I should like to port over and discuss some things I have discovered. Hai, it does concern your son." Chang said softly into the receiver.

Naraku demanded he port right on over to Sendai and he hung up. He stared at the screen and the simulated image of Davyn Hamel was haunting him.

"You would have been truly great." He muttered.

Chang stood and he ported to Sendai and he made his way to the lord's meeting chambers. He was on good terms with almost all of her mates and it was easy as long as he kept himself professional and helpful. The snow inu hated conflict and he was a master administrator. His lady had depended on him for a long while and she still did considering how much of huge family and financial empire she had.

"Magistrate! Welcome to Sendai. Now what have you found?" Naraku demanded from his seat at the council table.

"My lord do you wish to speak in private or here?" The inu asked.

"Here is fine. I have no secrets from Ishin." He shrugged.

"My lord; Nori is reborn for certain. I am also certain he remembers who and what he was. It seems my lord that he was also your child in the ekimmu life and his yoki is that of an adult. He seems so adult like because in his soul and partly his mind; he is." Changming stated softly.

"Who?" The hanyou demanded shocked.

"His name was Davyn Hamel." He said watching the eyes of the hanyou brighten.

"I must go Ishin and magistrate. Thank you!" Naraku said in a hurry.

He ported via his miasma and he appeared in Hakurei-zan immediately. He yelled out for Efnisien and the ekimmu appeared immediately.

"Did you have any idea that Nori was my son before?" The Halfling asked.

"I am not certain. He is quite mysterious." The chaos being said shrugging.

"Davyn ring a bell?" Naraku growled.

"Oh. Oh that would make sense. Master, I apologize for not seeing it! He was grown up when he died. He fell in battle next to you." He said thoughtfully.

"How powerful was he?" He asked pacing.

"He had all of your powers and some of Arianrhod's. He was one of her strongest sons besides the boys of Gwydion. He would go into fits occasionally and kill without regret or remorse. Davyn was quite serious and he guarded your gates zealously." Efnisien replied.

"If Nori is Davyn then what does that mean?" He asked stunned.

"It means my master that perhaps not all of Arianrhod's brood were killed. It means that the whole order of things was not thrown entirely askew with her death. It means that perhaps we truly can stop these worthless beasts." He shrugged.

"I need my son found. Regardless if he has lived before or not; he is still a youth and way too young to be doing battle." Naraku said with finality.

"That is just it my lord. He was very much a warrior in his other life. He was a mighty one too and his tactics on a battle field were cold, quick, and nasty. Davyn ended many a battle but would line the roads with heads on pikes. He acted as Annwn's represenitive in this plane. You could only stay for short periods of time but Davyn was her child and could roam freely. You sent him often to do what needed to be done for your realm and do so he did." Efnisien stated recounting ancient tales.

Naraku was surprised and he knew his boy was shielding his whereabouts. Ken'ichi had seen him but he refused to out his twin. The hanyou had gone ballistic but the inu boy had clammed up and stared him down like his damnable mother would do sometimes. Naraku had demanded and pleaded with Yuudai and his long time friend still could not get Ken to spill the beans. So Nori ran around causing all manner of good mischief but they could not find him. It seemed as if the boy could port wherever and whenever he wished. That thought made Naraku proud and crazed at the same time. He stared out and he wondered if other pups had been reborn and if so; which ones.

"They are going to catch you." Ken'ichi said from his hospital room.

"No they will not if you keep your mouth shut brother! Haha cannot even move at the moment. She is weak from the babes and she needs to birth them safely. I only do this because someone has too." Nori said snorting.

"You know damn well brother that our Mother and our Fathers would avenge me." Ken said softly.

"I know this but I am your twin! I am older then you and it is my duty to protect you! I failed you and that fucking bastard found you." The shape shifting youth said vehemently.

"Nori, I tried to fight back. I know you have way more yoki then I do but I am not an insipid brat, okay? You treat me like I can't lift a finger for myself. Someone looks at me wrong and you try to tear them apart!" His twin said in annoyance.

"Shut up Ken! You are my twin. We have never been separate ever! I will not lose you. I could not bear it. I would rather die a thousand deaths again then to lose the only other person in this world who knows me! You and I have been together in life and in death. DO NOT ask me to let you go ever! I cannot. I cannot lose my head brother." He lamented to his younger half.

"Shit Nori! Shut up dude. You sound like we are tragic lovers or something." Ken'ichi said turning red.

"I will not shut up and I sound like someone who has a twin you stupid idiot. Now get some sleep. I have to go." The older boy said grabbing his head and rubbing his knuckles into his silver hair.

"Fuck you!" The inu boy said snapping in anger.

"Whatever. Love you brother. I go to find more of my siblings from that life, okay?" Nori stated as he stepped back.

"Gotcha and I promise not to say anything." His twin sighed.

"Thank you." The shifter said porting out via miasma.

It was moments later when his Chichi Naraku ported in and he looked angry. Ken'ichi narrowed his eyes and set his mouth in a grim line.

"He was here! I know it." Naraku said seething.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Ken said flippantly.

"Boy!" The hanyou said getting angry yet again.

"Sorry dude. They just gave me Widow and told me to sleep. See ya Chichi." The inu said smirking.

He jerked his blanket up to his chin and he rolled over to his other side. He heard the hanyou snort and leave after awhile and he prayed Nori stayed safe but the truth was; he hoped his twin kicked Ayille's ass in a bad way. The bitch had scarred him terribly and he wanted revenge badly.

Nori appeared in Karakura Town and he casually walked into one Kurosaki Clinic. Doctor Kurosaki looked surprised but he knew this was one of Hinata's half brothers and he called on the hanyou boy. Hinata came bounding down the steps and he saw his older brother Nori and he raised a strawberry blonde brow.

"What's up dude!" Nata said clapping hands with his sibling.

"Do you have a moment brother?" Nori asked coolly.

"Hell yeah!" The hanyou boy said grinning.

"Yo! Gpa, me and my brother are going to hang out, okay with you?" Hinata asked Isshin.

"Yeah but be back before full dark kiddo. You know you have school tomorrow and I don't wanna deal with your ma." Isshin said rolling his eyes for dramatic effect.

"Yeah me neither." The boy said snorting.

All laughed and Nori followed his younger sibling out into the street and Hinata had a basketball.

"Come on. There's a park not far from here where we can pretty well talk without no fucking ningen ears around." The strawberry blonde said as they walked.

"Might I remind you Hinata that you are in fact half ningen?" Nori asked amused.

"What the hell ever! I am strong for a hanyou like your own old man, okay?" Hinata said poking his older brother's chest.

The hanyou was nearing thirteen and had spent part of his life in the past and he was a powerful ally. Nori enjoyed his younger siblings and this one in particular had a chip on his shoulder and a lot to prove. Nori wanted to prove a lot.

"I know you know about Ken'ichi. It is the reason why we are being sheltered in the West at the moment. Grandfather Sesshomaru is being a zealot about our care as well as our Mother but I have been evading them. Now what I wish is to covertly strike the ekimmu and this whore Ayille. There are those of us who have been reborn Hinata and you are one." His older brother stated catching the basketball.

"Okay so like who was I?" The hanyou asked.

"You were the son of the ekimmu Gwydion but say nothing as of yet. He has not seen you but if he does then he will know who you are instantly. You were Dylan and I was Davyn. I am certain that your twin Lleu was killed permanently." He said softly.

Hinata seemed stunned and he only stared at Nori with awe and a little understanding. They ended up playing a game of basketball in which Hinata beat the slender shape shifter and he finally went home. His Chichi was back from his shinigami detail and ruffled his head.

"I gotta port over to the West now Chichi. Haha will have an elephant if I don't show up." Hinata stated with a sigh.

"Gotcha kiddo. Tell Sensei I said hey." Ichigo said absent mindedly.

"Sure thing Chichi. Come on Masaki." His boy called to his little sister.

"Coming Nata!" She cried running down the stairs.

She looked up at her shinigami father in his human self and threw her arms around his legs. Ichigo picked up his daughter and kissed her and hugged her tightly.

"Give your Haha big kiss okay?" He said softly.

"Hai!" She smiled.

"I got her Chichi." Hinata said taking the still young hanyou girl.

Ichigo watched his son port away with his little girl and he sighed.

"Need some help son." Isshin said to Ichigo.

"Yeah Dad sure." Ichigo muttered shaking his head.

"You need to move on son. You and she are done." His old man said.

"I know Dad but do we have to talk about it?" He said following him into the clinic.

Haruya was listening to his tutor and Hinata came in with Masaki. The half Arrancar youth slapped his brother's back and Nata took his place beside his brother. They were in advanced calculus and the hanyou made a gagging face.

"Nata stop!" Haruya snapped under his breath.

"Yeah yeah. How's your hollow Chichi?" Hinata asked smirking.

"Stop being an asinine jackass brother, please?" The blue-silver hair boy said growling softly.

"Kay here's the thing Haruya, Nori's going to bust us outta here tonight. We're gonna get to kick some ass!" The hanyou said grinning ferally.

"Do you not remember what happened the last time that you kicked ass per say Brother? You were sent to Totosai for over a month and Haha violently beat you." The younger brother pointed out.

"What the fuck ever dude! Ken was treated horridly and I wanna kick some ass, okay with you?" Hinata said putting up his feet.

Haruya sighed and decided he would have to follow his idiot brother or he would get himself killed. He really did not want to get out there again but Nori was strong and his slightly elder brother meant the world to him. His mother would not handle loosing another of her pups and he knew without a doubt she would go insane.

Naraku appeared to Asuna who was talking to Gwydion about the past and Arianrhod's children. He had clammed up and it was a difficult topic for him. He stared dully and he met Naraku's eyes.

"Listen here ekimmu! My son is running around out there and he is still a child!" The dark hanyou said in anger.

"I told you both before that all of her children were murdered heinously. None were found to live or exist in the afterlife. Now why must I repeat ancient history?" Gwydion asked in despair.

"Davyn! Who was Davyn exactly?" Asuna asked very softly.

"He was the eldest son of Arawn." The ice ekimmu answered perplexed.

"We are certain that Nori was in fact Davyn." She replied lifting her chin.

"I do not believe it. I cannot believe it." He said emotionally.

"Why Gwydion? If I was reborn then why not the adult children of Arianrhod?" Naraku snapped.

"Because it would mean that yet again my children were still dead!" He said coldly.

"I am sorry for that but what if they are not?" Asuna asked.

"I cannot think. I am sorry." He said getting up and storming away.

Naraku looked peeved and he suddenly went after Gwydion and she was left to deal with emotions and ideas of her children twice or more over. She and Kameron were at odds some and she was not in his presence often. She felt it through their link and Ryo showed up whether she wanted anything or not. Her dragon frère was of a stronger mind and more self assured; he was also ungodly powerful. Asuna walked to her window and she was feeling off and worried. She felt the familiar presence and she gripped the window sill tightly.

"Why are you here?" She asked in a cold voice.

"I feel like I am dying." Kameron whispered.

"You plan for it so why not?" Asuna asked coldly.

"Why do you punish me? Why is the idea of protecting my child so abhorrent to you?" He asked in a low voice.

"You accused me of making you need me when it was you frère! You have made me need you and fall so utterly stupid in love with you. I love you Kameron! Do you wish to know that? Your stupid foe fell in love with the very creature she intended to destroy!" She raged.

"Mistress stop please." He cried out.

"I will not invest my emotions so deeply anymore if you plan on events that I will not allow to happen. If you wish to die still then do so Kameron but do not dare expect me to mourn." She said trying to walk past him.

"She let me see what she wants to do to him. She wants to allow him to be born so that she may kill him slowly or perhaps steal him for herself. She intends to take my sanity and my son from me as punishment for leaving her. She wishes to punish you of course but she wanted me to know how she will maim my sweet, innocent little boy. She will destroy him!" He cried out.

Asuna turned to stare at him with shock and horror. She could see his genuine fear and abhorrence of Ayille's plans. Kameron was desperate to hold onto something but siring a child made him feel normal she realized.

"Kameron!" She whispered as she neared him.

"I am sorry if I anger you. I cannot stand the idea that I do but I need you and my son to be safe. I am sorry if you do not see that as worth it but I do. I love you. I made love to you and now I have a chance to be something more." He whispered in agony.

"I cannot exist without you. I need you. No matter how strong Ryo and Chrestian are; it is you that I need like this. I will die. It will be as if Nobu or Naraku died. I will die! Do you understand?" She said gripping his hands tightly.

"Why mistress? I do not understand." Kameron said unable to fathom.

"I only know when I saw the hydra harm you; I was so beyond terrified. I felt this link we share and it was strained. I did not realize that we connected like this. You will not leave me. I command it! You will not separate yourself from me ever!" She said trembling hard as she grabbed his button down shirt and actually cried.

"I..mistress…please no crying." He said unable to fathom.

"Kameron, I keep telling you that I love you so much. I am so sorry for how I remade you. I am horrid but forgive me. Please let me in! Do not shut yourself off any and let me love you right!" Asuna begged.

"Fuck." He said burying his nose in her hair.

She guided his lips to hers and it was deep. She was consuming him and she wanted him to take her like he did when he had returned. Kameron felt it and he was clutching at her dressing gown.

"I was angry. I was desperate. You did not want me." Kameron said in anguish.

"I did not know you. I am sorry. I am sorry." She said clutching at him tighter.

"I cannot take you like that again." He said shutting his eyes.

"Kameron!" She growled low in her throat.

She suddenly ported them and he was surprised. He looked around and they were in the forest around the Western lands. His eyes took in the beauty and wildness as she stared at him in hunger. Kameron saw things reflected and he was just in denial.

"My lady?" He whispered hotly.

"Run." She growled.

"Pardon?" The frère asked in shock.

"My game. Run. You evade me then I will treat you as a mindless slave. I find you then you have to give up this stupidity. You will marry me according to Japanese traditions and you will father you own son. Now run frère. Run for your life." She said coldly.

Kameron stared at her and she was quite serious. His inner uppyr self was quite taken with the idea and he back stepped. He took off in a run and he ported out. If she wanted sport then sport she would get he decided. He masked his scents and he took to the air in his true form. He settled high up in trees and he waited.

Asuna for her part was sick of his condemning and subservient ways. She intended to strengthen him at any cost and she was in her true form. The inu onna was carefully looking, feeling, and scenting for any signs of him. He was a master at masking his scent and she found that she wished for his smell. She was scenting and digging a little in the dirt when she felt a strange presence. She turned to see a female ekimmu of unusual beauty and her eyes were starkly dark blue.

"I found my way out." She whispered softly.

Asuna changed form and she was staring at a creature she felt like she should know.

"So long mother. It has been so long." The onna whispered nearing her.

"Who are you?" Asuna asked mystified.

"I am Eldawn." She said cupping the younger woman's face.

"Who?" She demanded feeling some wretched history.

"Very few of us escaped. It was a massacre but I tried like hell to send a few into the cycle." Eldawn said with terribly shaking hands.

"You are serpent." The inu-empusae said staring at her blue eyes.

"I am half jormungand." She said smiling softly.

"You have been in Terre de Brume all this time?" Asuna asked actually beginning to cry.

"Yes. A few of us hid. Lleu and I did so." She whispered.

"Oh Kamis. Eldawn, who sired you?" the younger onna asked.

"My papa's name was Jurian." The black haired female stated.

"Julianus." She said shocked.

"I am certain he would seek rebirth. He loved you Mama." She said pressing her forehead to hers.

"My frère. I need to tell…" Asuna said actually crying.

"Over there." She whispered in conspiracy.

Asuna quickly ported and tagged the resting frère and he changed form. His jaw was dropped and she met his eyes in a deep stare.

"You have been found. Now it is done. Meet me this evening." She commanded.

"Yes my queen." He said bowing his head.

Asuna ported away and she had nabbed the ekimmu onna in her haste.

Julianus was walking Juliana who was squealing happily. He loved being a father and he loved Antonius like his own as well. The twins were odd as they pathed in what they assumed were gibberish and Justinus informed him that they were conspiring. Amedeo came in and he was bloody.

"And?" Julianus asked.

"Killed more Ramanga." Amedeo replied.

"Si and please be careful mio figlio." His sire admonished.

"Si Papa but I am good. Everyone says so." He laughed pouring wine.

"You have your Mama's goodness and brashness Amedeo. Do not be so arrogant. We are not truly immortal." His sire commanded.

Amedeo turned his head and rolled his eyes. His father had been an excellent ruler, wonderful father, and most of all cautious as hell. Amedeo was used to just doing and it showed. There was a knock at the door and Adrastus answered and his eyes widened when he saw a being of immense beauty standing next to his regina twice over.

"I felt Julianus." She said softly.

"Si my lady. He is here as well as Amedeo." The advisor said still shocked stupid.

Eldawn saw the beautiful land serpent and she smiled sweetly. His breath was stolen and she had the lunar mark. Julianus saw her and he stopped. His eyes were wide and it was obvious immediately.

"You soul recognizes mine Papa. I am Eldawn and you are Jurian." She whispered.

"I do not understand." The former Latium rex said with a heaving chest.

"You and Mama found each other again. I am your eldest child by Arianrhod when you lived as the jormungand Jurian." She said palming his cheek.

"A water pythos?" He asked stunned.

"Yes. Hello sweet Amedeo. I am Eldawn." She said meeting his eyes.

"Si." Amedeo stated struck just as dumb.

"I lived before." Julianus stated trying to make sense.

"Yes. You are my Papa. I have been staying within Terre de Brume because our enemies did not know." She said actually crying bloody tears.

"I cannot speak. Who was I exactly?" He asked unable to stop shaking.

Juliana and Antonius both came over and begged to be picked up. She smiled down at the beautiful mixed children and she sat down. The girl of her reborn father sat in her lap and spoke softly in serpent's tongue.

"You had a seaside palace where we dwelled. You told me how you met my Mama; you saw her in battle with dragons on land. Her face was painted blue and you saw her far away. The dragon kings were angry because of Mama's choice in lovers. They wished to curry favor and she grew angry at their arrogance. You did not deal much with the land serpents as you called them and went to see the blue faced woman closer. You watched her battle and she was injured. You did not know why but you took her back to your palace and helped her over her wounds." Eldawn spoke.

"Oh." The elder Servius said softly.

"It will take time Papa. I am here and I can help. A few of my brothers and a couple of sisters survived Mama. We wish to fight alongside and avenge our family. I wish to see Ayille and Bilae suffer for their cruelty." She said meeting all of their eyes.

Asuna was still speechless and Eldawn spoke softly and with sadness. This onna radiated goodness and maddened anguish.

She knew Davyn was wandering around and she was searching too. She was in Briton and she was in search of her wyvern sibling. She had not really known him as he had been so young when the fall occurred. She was in his citadel and the brother she knew of was resting with a beautiful woman. Eldawn stared and she realized it was a relative of her reborn mother. She saw the half naked body of him and her eyes were wide.

"Drostan." She whispered in the shadows.

The wyvern king shot his head up and he saw nothing in the darkness. He had heard his name and he was up quickly and threw on pants. Eldawn blushed mightily and she made scraping noises and suddenly hissed in their native tongue. That got his attention really fast and she led him deeply within his own citadel. He was pressed against the cavern wall of his oldest fortress and he stared at a woman of unusual beauty and she was taking him in.

"Hello brother." Eldawn whispered.

"Pardon me?" He asked in his thick British accent.

"We have different fathers but we share the same mother. I am Eldawn." She said brushing knuckles across his face.

"How in the Gods name?" Drostan asked in something akin to terror.

"You were but a small boy. I saw you from afar but I hid and helped a few survive." She stated touching his marking and cooler skin.

"Woman! I know you not." He said bristling.

"I know. It should not have been so. You are so beautiful my sweet younger brother. You look like your magnificent father." She said brushing his lip with her thumb.

"You are truly one of the children of Arianrhod?" He asked stunned.

"Yes. We have a few siblings left alive and a few more sent on to live again. Have you perhaps been visited by any?" Eldawn asked.

"One. His name is Nori." Drostan stated almost trembling.

"I am half jormungand." She said admiring how his lips moved.

"What are you doing?" He asked feeling trapped.

"Your father had much guts and he was a very desirable man. Mother was smitten terribly. I remember when you were born. It was such a long and difficult birth for her. I saw you and you were so lovely. Your are so beautiful." She said entranced.

"I have a wife. I have a son." He said stupidly.

"Congratulations Drostan. You also have a sister." She smiled sweetly.

"I see." Drostan stated confused and her eyes were darker blue then his.

"I am so happy to know you lived. I suppose you need to go back and bask in your wife's heat. You seem a little cold." Eldawn stated brushing a bare nipple.

Drostan hissed and it was quite obvious she was perusing him. She was also quite openly admiring him.

"If you are my sister and…" He started to say.

Eldawn pulled him to her mouth and only breathed heavily against his mouth.

"I am your blood yes. I am also staring at a man who is perfection. Tell your wife to please you well or I shall." She said only barely touching his lips as she spoke.

She released him and bowed low as she stepped back and she phased away. Drostan's breathing was hard and she was utterly beautiful and by the Gods she was sensual. He felt sucker punched and he slipped back to his wife and bed. Akemi rolled over and she saw him.

"Where did you go?" She asked softly.

"Only a report. Go back to sleep." He commanded as he slipped into his bed.

"You are cold!" Akemi muttered as he spooned her form.

"I am sorry my love. Please just sleep." Drostan apologized.

"Hai." She said sleepily.

Drostan could not stop thinking about the beautiful woman and he decided to try and find her on the morrow.

Kameron showed up in her Tokyo penthouse and he was mystified how she had discovered him so fast and her words were haunting him. What she demanded of him made him hunger terribly. The lights were out save for a few candles and he poked his head in different rooms looking for her. The shadows cast on the walls were nerve wracking and his mind was full of images. He walked into her bedroom and wandered into her large bathroom. He saw the large Jacuzzi tub filled with steaming water and rose petals floating in the hot liquid.

"Mistress?" He whispered out loud.

A hand touched his shoulder and his eyes shut slowly as she pressed her lips to his clothed arm.

"Kameron." She husked heavily.

"What is this my lady?" Kameron asked softly.

"Only my design. You do not have to participate if you do not wish." Asuna said moving to stand in front of him.

Her belly was fuller and she wore a sheer white gown that revealed everything whilst covering her totally. His mind was hazy as he took in her form fully. Asuna was barefoot and her hair down as she ran finger tips over his jaw and he gasped in deep breaths. His dark eyes followed every subtle movement and every little thing she did. His queen and mate stepped back and slowly shrugged her shoulders and the filmy material fluttered to the expensive travertine floor. She climbed slowly into the water as she sank down. Kameron watched befuddled as she lay back and made a pleasured sigh.

"Our son is further back within me; he has been extremely active today." She mumbled.

"Has he? Can you path to him?" He asked in awe.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

Asuna turned her head and stared at him. The look of naked need was on her face and he groaned. She allowed her fingers to slip between her nether lips and she shifted in the water. She was very relaxed and the pressure on her clit was perfect as she made a soft cry as she began her own pace.

"Mistress!" He cried out as he watched her.

"Hai?" She moaned out softly.

"I…I wish to join you." He stammered.

"Just watch." Asuna husked.

He was getting way too flushed and she bit her own wrist and the blood spilled over her lips and his chest constricted. His mind went stupid as the red liquid flowed down her arm into the water. Kameron saw her body tensing and the cries spilling from her mouth were heady. She leaned her head back against the head rest and she began to gasp out as the heat in her loins exploded and she yelped his name.

"Oh Gods. Mistress." Kameron stuttered as he ripped his own button down shirt open.

Kameron stripped the black broadcloth off and he worked his buckle undone on his belt. He was losing his clothes as fast as he could and she continued to pleasure herself and whimper his name. She had also spilt her own blood several times and he soon was nude and quite aroused by her actions as he neared her tub. She watched him with feverish eyes and he reverently lifted her wounded wrist and began to lick at the puncture marks. Asuna sighed out another sexy sound as he lapped and suckled at the fang wounds.

"Love your lips my beautiful frère. Do you know how I should have turned you?" She whispered.

"Oh Gods mistress, how?" He asked trembling.

"I should have laid you out and licked along every muscle and bit of skin I could find. I should have slowly laved my tongue up your beautiful cock and praised your makers for your beauty." She said in a heated voice.

"Oh hell." He moaned softly as she spoke.

"I should have had you sheathed within me as I sank my teeth in as we climaxed together. I would have loved to have tasted your high as I turned you to me. I should have ridden you hard as you asked to become mine. I should have seen it." Asuna moaned out more.

"I would have loved it." He said shaking hard as he bled her a little more.

She slowly took back her arm and she stood up slowly. Water dripped off of her as she climbed out of the pool and she dried off lightly and he was behind her. He moved her silver hair and began to nip her throat urgently and she felt his heavy cock pressed against her.

"You desire me?" She asked.

"Always. I always desire you." Kameron admitted in a pained voice.

She slipped away and she went to her bed. Asuna lay back and waited for him to come in and he looked bordering on feral.

"Will you make me scream?" Asuna asked in a sultry voice.

"Yes!" He snarled softly.

"Will you make me wither in absolute agony as you find your own pleasure?" She demanded.

"Yes!" He whined as he climbed on the bed.

"I wish for you to make love to me as you fuck me senseless." She said licking her lips.

Kameron nodded his head with much enthusiasm as she slowly wrapped her hand around his shaft.

"Place your mouth at my center as I wrap my lips around your beautiful phallus." Asuna said biting her lips.

Kameron moved to where he lay on his side and he opened her thighs wide so he could access the treasure beneath her lips. Her frère began to devour her immediately and she squashed her many groans as she held his erect member and tugged on it lovingly and he trembled hard. Asuna used her fingertips to graze his slit and he hissed at her woman's flesh much. She watched his reactions as she teased the opening of his cock and she used her tongue tip to graze and taste.

"Oh hell!" He gasped and it was muffled.

"Weep for me Kameron. Do you wish to take my name my darling?" She asked and smirked.

"Cannot think. Oh my fucking gods mistress! Oh my holy hell it feels so good. Do it more. Torture me!" He snarled suddenly.

""As you command." Asuna said huskily.

She began to rapidly lick and dig at the small opening and he was almost totally lost in his beast. She wrapped her lips around his head only and sucked with intense pressure and he nearly buckled. It was so freakishly intense and she moaned around him as he could only guess that he was weeping intensely. She hungered for him now and Asuna began to a swirl, suck, lightly nibble pattern that had him to the edge of madness and back so many times as she encouraged him to begin to thrust in her mouth. She pathed in his mind a long moan of how utterly perfect he fit inside of her moist heat and he almost lost it then. Asuna then whispered in his head to lose it; she swore she would suckle him till he came and came. Kameron was trying to pleasure her but it was a losing battle. His body began to quake as she managed to slide him down her throat and the tight confines was beyond maddening. The pleasure so freakishly acute that he stiffened. Kameron let out a long whine as his massive orgasm was swallowed whole by his mistress. Kameron fell to his back and he tried to get a deep breath and she sat up.

"Do you have any idea how much I love that?" Asuna asked in passionate tone.

"My come or my climax?" He asked with eyes closed.

"Both." She retorted in amusement.

He gasped as she bent over his prone form and dipped her tongue in his belly button.

"So damned gorgeous. Kameron command me." She said softly as her tongue ran down his very lower abdomen.

"Lay on your back. Spread your thighs wide and let me see you." He growled out.

She thrilled at his tone and she did as he said. Her juices glistened her labia and clit as her core was wet from his earlier attentions.

"I wish to tie you down." He said suddenly.

"Do your will." She said eyeing him.

Kameron got up and he went to her bathroom and his heart was beating out of control. His fantasies were running amok in his brain and to tie her up and make her do all of his wishes. His fantasies ran the gambit from letting Chrestian or Ryo feast from her as he made her scream and scream to completely taking her in every way he could. His mind was not calm and his instincts screamed that she was his queen. His brain said to shut the hell up that she was also his mate. His mind was made up before he reached the bed and he worked quickly to tie her wrist enough to keep her from moving but not so tight to cut off circulation.

His mate eyed him and he was mentally going through a long list of scenarios and ideas but he settled upon one. His eyes were reddened and Kameron could not stop panting.

"Tell me." She begged.

"I want Ryo here." Kameron said breathlessly.

"Call on him. You are my head frère. You command them too." She said licking her lips.

His eyes shut and he mentally called on the younger frère. Asuna shifted under immense naughtiness and Ryo knocked on the bedroom door. He stepped in and he stared at their shared maker laid out, thighs spread and tied up.

"Oh good Kamis! I do believe this is the sexiest thing I have ever seen." Ryo said smiling widely.

"Ryo. I wish for you to feast." He said through his teeth.

She could see how much this made him nervous and excited. She could see the sweat drip off of his body and it was perfect. Ryo smiled totally and he slipped out of his lounge pants and white tee shirt to let his red hair down. He came up behind Kameron and his hand wrapped around his thick member and he stroked him several times.

"This okay too?" The red asked beginning to nip at his brother frère's neck.

"Oh god yes." He hissed out as Ryo blatantly touched him.

"Ryo." Asuna whispered hungrily.

"You love this mistress? I love making your channel slippery you know. Hai, I am a nasty little dragon boy am I not? My mother used to have to beat me." He smirked.

"You are nasty but I love it." Asuna husked wildly.

"Kameron? My you are so built my brother. Look at your cock!" He tittered in his ear.

"So damn close Ryo. I am so close." He gasped out leaning his body back against the red's chest.

"Mistress? Watch." He commanded.

Ryo took his claw and dragged it across Kameron's chest and blood spilled down his abdominals and hit the fisting hand on Kameron's cock.

"You kinky little bastard! I need it. Damn it Ryo." She yelped with green eyes.

"Blood or seed? I am inclined to both. So strange but honestly I only look at you my brother with such utter hunger you know. I can hunt a female all the time but if I see you then I absolutely lose my head. When you both left me; I used to imagine you holding her as you guided her to ride my dick." He snarled in Kameron's ear.

"Let me go beloved brother. Please!" Kameron begged.

"Hai. Make him come Ryo." Asuna snarled softy.

Ryo bit into his neck hard and stroked him hard as he drank his blood. The cock in his fist began to shoot the white seed and Asuna moaned as hard as Kameron spilled in the younger frère's hand.

"I am going to lick you now. I am going to lick you clean and then I am going to settle my lips and tongue on our queen. I want you to fuck me." He commanded his elder frère.

"What?" Kameron choked in surprise.

"Ease this beautiful length inside of me. Did you not realize that you helped make me? I want to feel her around my length as you pound me into her softness." He said licking at Kameron's ear.

"Shit. Oh shit. Oh Gods." His elder frère said in a mindless way.

"Kameron?" Asuna asked concerned.

"Yes. Yes. Take her clit in your mouth." The black haired man commanded.

Ryo smiled with utter greed and lust as he licked his hand clean. The dragon frère climbed onto the massive bed and he lowered his mouth to her center. He began to use his tongue to absolutely make her jelly and she fought the hold of the leather. She moaned and screamed as he worked his overly talented organ. He was moaning too as Kameron lost his nerve and began to prepare him slowly. It seemed methodic and shaky as he did so but Ryo figured because it was him. It was one thing to use another man you cared nothing for to eat but this was intensely personal, highly erotic, and done in passion. Ryo desired him badly and he used his considerable talents to make her have a massive release. His elder frère was pumping his fingers and it was making him wild. He was in a mood and he had always been very good at keeping his liaisons in the Ryuku court discreet but he had been a womanizer. He had more than his share of past conquests but this was so much better. He moved himself forward and he husked in her ear.

"I am going to take you as he does me then I want to see our beloved Kameron spill himself in our beloved Asuna." He said licking at her mouth.

"Please." She whined.

Kameron fell behind Ryo and he was nipping the red's throat passionately. He pried his sculpted cheeks apart and he took a deep breath. He slipped in slowly and Asuna watched raptly as he became sheathed inside of her fire dragon.

"How does he feel?" Asuna demanded in a breathless tone.

"Sooo fucking good. Oh my gods. I need you so badly. Tell me to move." Kameron begged.

"One moment." Ryo panted out as he lost his head too.

He reached up and undid the belt that held her hands over her head and Ryo slipped inside of her. He was fighting the massive amount of pleasure as he moved inside of her. She hissed and moaned for him and Kameron just began to move as well. The red haired frère felt almost as good as his queen and the heat was obliterating him. The passion in which this happening was making him out of head completely and he felt his claws lengthen.

"Oh yeah Kameron. Oh hell yeah. Harder. Fuck me like you need it man." The red snarled out.

Asuna withered and screamed as Ryo spoke lewdly and crassly. The former dragon warrior was a consummate lover as he made her wilder. The act of utter love was reaching a fever pitch and Kameron lost it first. His thrusts hit home and Ryo screamed out in joy as he began to pump his release inside of the empusae queen. Her spasms left him breathless and Kameron held on tightly to Ryo's shoulder as he emptied his own end. His sought his neck lazily and fed slowly as he became utterly drained. Asuna still shook from the powerful aftermath and Kameron snored softly as he was now sleeping.

"He thinks he is done?" Ryo asked her amused.

"He did have several climaxes in a row." She pointed out.

"Well he is not done. Is he done beating himself up?" Her red asked.

"Not certain. Oh you feel glorious." She yawned too.

"So do you. Kamis I missed you. So now I shall remove myself from this luscious sandwich and grab a shower." He smirked.

"Do you ever see Ryukotsusei?" She asked softly.

"No. I am your creature. I am an incubus and by the heavens I love it." He said crawling off the bed.

"Ryo?" Asuna asked.

"Hai?" The red asked in return.

"I am so glad you have come home too. You belonged here." She said sitting up.

"I know. No idea why I would beg you to kill me. This is perfection. Tell him I want him filling you by the time I get done." Ryo whistled.

She rolled to her side to watch him sleep and he could not stand being stared at and he woke up. He watched her and she brushed his hair out of his face.

"Make love to me." She commanded as she lowered her lips.

Kameron's answer was to kiss her back and their tongues stroked languidly as he maneuvered her. His eyes were still red and his thighs flexed as he moved within her. She was moving the best she could as took her in love. Their lips continued to move and take from the other as the crescendo was being reached rapidly. Kameron moved his lips so he could rip into her juncture and his thumb moved between them as he massaged her bundle furiously. She arched wildly under his actions and he bit into her juncture. She smooth passed out as the overly intense high hit her hard. Kameron cried out roughly as he once again spent himself but this time within his passion and reason. His claws gouged her buttock as his own end shook him hard.

"I love you." He said under his breath.

Asuna was out and he remained within her as he again succumbed to sleep.

He was a fool and he knew it. He had no business chasing down the creature who had brazenly come into his home but here he was in Japan of all places and his cloaking magics in place. He looked like any other insipid mortal but a rather fierce and intimidating one. He found it was not hard to track her down and she was not even trying to hide. Her aura was similar to his in some ways and he found it so freakishly odd. So he sat upon a bench across from the massive building that housed so many demons of his soul mother's family. He could not tell her that things had gone terribly wrong and his feelings for his ex-wife had been way stronger then he let on. There was no way they could understand the evil she had done and she had not been that evil whore with Amedeo Servius. He could not reconcile Moina's behavior and it had left him quite mad for some time. It had left him bitter until his little Akemi and he had done no better than the snake but then he did not care. Now this and he was reeling; he had no business chasing after her.

"What makes you think that?" Eldawn asked suddenly behind him.

"Woman! DO not walk up on me unannounced." Drostan snarled in anger as he turned.

Now he firmly believed he should have stayed home. She was not in modern clothes at all but her outfit left little to the imagination and his eyes tried to stay trained on her face.

"Oh? We are both serpent ekimmu Drostan. We are both strong amongst our siblings." She said letting fingers run up his arm.

"I cannot do this whatever it is." He said flustered.

Eldawn was seriously drawn to him and she crossed the borders that could exist but in their world her behavior was normal. If you meshed with another then why deny it? She softly kissed his smooth cheek and the poor man was tense as hell. He tried to think rationally because his wife was at his home at the moment and he was in her homeland. How the kissing began he had no clue and it was so unlike him. By his Gods her lips were so sweet and he groaned out as he realized that it was dangerous. He knew nothing of her but then he had known nothing of his Akemi. She phased them out and Drostan pulled back a little startled. They were in some nameless forest and he was panting like a young boy.

"You were so beautiful little Drostan. I remember you in your cradle. Esus was shocked that you nursed you know." She said breathing heavily along his cheeks.

"I did?" He asked shocked a little.

"Yes. You suckled for some time. He truly thought since you appeared fully wyvern that you should be fully wyvern. Mother was most insistent that he shut his lizard mouth." She smirked in memory.

"She loved me." Drostan said shook up.

"Yes. She really did very much. You were her secret for some time. Such a hard birth you were too. So long and she cried as you came into the world. She cried out and they gave you to her. I held you too for some time." She said tracing his lips and his cheeks.

"I am speechless. Why did you hold me?" He asked curiously.

"Because you were so utterly beautiful then and you are such a beautiful man now." Eldawn whispered.

"Eldawn, I do not understand." He said and then he yelped out in a heady moan.

"I only dreamed of you often. I sent troops to Esus's citadel to make certain you were taken away. I had to protect you." She said turning her head and kissing his fingers.

Eldawn kissed at his mouth again and he was caught up in the wicked caress. His eyes rolled when she went to undoing his pants. Drostan was trying to figure out a reality when she touched him.

"Eldawn!" He cried out softly.

"You were promised to me. I only come for what is mine. You were supposed to be mine." She said feverishly kissing at his mouth.

"Why would our parents do such a thing?" He asked confused and too aroused.

"Because your father knew mine was powerful but my father was a gentle man. It was not untoward because we are both half serpent. Drostan, I have waited so long." She said in a hushed but hurried voice.

"I am married." He said stupidly.

"We are half ekimmu! What is your insipid little marriage?" She snarled suddenly.

Drostan about lost his head when she slid down his body and he choked when she began to lavish such attention on his still covered groin.

"You are mine. You hand was given to me. I am worthy of this." Eldawn said in a gasping cry.

"Teeth woman!" Drostan cried out.

"You think I would harm you?" She asked almost amused.

"I think this goes too far. I was never told..and aaanngggh." He whined out as she jerked down his boxers.

She bared him and he was so perfect. She attacked his cock in earnest and he was crying out but this creature was making him tremble to his core. The intense pleasure was making him see stars and she only came off when he sank to his knees. Eldawn stared down at him with such need and passion that he was struck stupid. She pulled up her skirt of her "dress" and she impaled him within her. His whole upper body shot off the ground and he snarled. It was so odd and so oddly perfect. Their blue hues met and he was struggling badly.

"You belong to me. You are mine. I have so desired you." She whispered.

"I still do not understand." He moaned.

"I love you." She said beginning to move.

The current wyvern king lost his mind to the inferno and he was acting unlike himself. The pleasure was so fucking acute that he shouted out wildly as their bodies met over and over. She collapsed on him when their finish hit and she clutched at him as he held her to him. She was not letting go and he knew his behavior was wanton. He had also betrayed his mating and that was a bitter pill to swallow.

She woke up as pains claimed her lower abdomen. Her blue eyes widened as the powerful spasms made her stomach harden.

"Kameron." She rasped.

"Yes my love?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Oh my Kamis Kameron. Oh my Kamis. Strong contractions." Asuna whimpered.

"Yes." Kameron said calmly and he pulled away from her body.

Ryo woke up too and she was already sweating. Her head frère was very calm as he went about dressing himself and her as he dealt with her cries of pain.

"Ryo please get Lord Jouichi and bring him to the daemon hospital. We will be there." Kameron stated in a businesslike fashion.

"Hai." He said bowing his head.

Kameron picked her up and he ported her to Yamasaki General. She was in slowly building agony and he stared at her eyes.

"You will not leave me?" Asuna asked.

"Never. I am supposed to marry you correct?" He asked softly.

"Hai!" She said wiggling wildly.

"I love you mistress. I am happy right now." He said with tenderness.

"We will keep him safe. I promise. I promise to keep our son safe." She whimpered out as another one hit.

"Yes. We will keep him safe." He said laying her down on.

Nobu came out of his office and he saw his mate. He immediately came over and pressed his ear to her belly. He felt the babes move and heart beats.

"Asuna? You are good honey but I want to take them section, okay? Safer that way." He said soothingly.

"No." She said wiggling.

"Honey why? You have triplets. The twins are kumo and are probably big." He said tracing her magenta stripes.

"Want normal birth. Not often to have normal birth." Asuna whined out hard as she suffered.

"My love just let me do what I need to do." Nobu sighed.

She nodded no and he sighed. He hated her giving birth naturally as there were so many things that could go wrong. Nobu mentally prepared himself for a long session.

/

Asuna was sitting up and she was struggling to bear down. It was exhausting as she cried out and yelled as she worked with her body. Nobu hated how long she was suffering but she would not hear of trying to do this any other way.

"Come on. Push hard my dear. Harder, okay?" He commanded gently.

"Why so long? Nobu they are okay?" Asuna asked grimacing.

"Hai dearest. So far so good but I can just cut you open and grabbed them." Nobu snapped under his breath.

"I do not wish to be cut open if I can help it!" She said and then groaned in pain.

Kameron was quiet but this process was frying his nerves. He was scared and impatient at the same time. He was typically calm and calculated but his queen always managed to throw him off and make him insane it felt like. He loved her so much that it almost hurt in its intensity. She was in agony and she kept saying that she wished to feel it. Kameron truly did not understand why. She was screaming out as the pitch of the scream changed. Nobu moved and he gloved up quickly.

"Healer? What is going on?" The frère said tensely.

"Well she is tearing a little and the head of the first triplet is passing." The kumo doctor said flatly.

"Mistress? Can I help you?" He asked shaking.

"Get over here!" She snarled.

Her head frère came and took her hand as she squeezed his fingers in a painful grip. She yelled as Nobu commanded her to bear down really hard and Nobu watched his mate pant out really hard as her body helped to push out a rather large male infant. He screamed as soon as her healer mate lifted him up. The boy had Kameron's black hair but his eyes were soon to be seen as blue. His newborn cry was loud and shrill as Asuna released his hand to reach for the precious son of the hybrid Ramanga. Tears spilled down her frère's face as she scented him and calmed him.

"Kameron?" She asked gently.

"Yes my lady?" Kameron said in an emotional tone.

"May I name him?" Asuna asked softly.

"Please." He said wiping his cheeks.

"I should like to name him Aahmes." She said staring at his eyes.

"Oh." He said stunned.

"Are you okay with it?" His mate asked.

"Yes. I am more than okay with it." Kameron said kissing her hand.

Very soon he was taken from Asuna and Kameron to be cleaned and weighed. When the nurse brought him back; she laid him in Kameron's arms and he was tense. He was also damn near shaking. He held his child and had to sit as he began to weep.

Jouichi paced the hall as he had missed Sakina's birth. He was beyond tense and it was a little on the early side for kumo but within somewhat normal parameters. He hated to say it but he was a wreck. He winced every time he heard her scream and he was standing by the door. Time crept so slowly as his heart twisted and sank when she yelled in more suffering. His eyes widened when he felt a strange aura that he was certain meant no good and he suddenly stalked forward. There was a menacing presence outside of the hospital and he ported near the emergency entrance. He felt _her_ near and he began a low growl in his throat. His beloved onna was giving him one last chance at happiness and redemption and the Ramanga bitch was intending to thwart it.

"You really have a death wish." Jouichi said hissing.

"I do really? I have a wish for your children to be dead." Ayille said coming from the side.

Her dark eyes held hatred and she drew a little closer to him. His chest was tight as he took in her hated features.

"You have already killed one and I assure you that you will not do it again." He said trembling in his anger.

"You and her have too much of the same powers. I checked on you Gaku Jouichi. I checked up on your sordid past. You fuck your own mother's soul." She said grinning.

"It is reincarnation whore. One life is spent as mother and child and another spent as life partners. You think this is not old news?" Jouichi said hissing.

"Shall I tell you a little secret? It was because of my creations that your mother died. Her life was ended because I bid it. My turnlings obliterated several human villages near that place, what is it called again? Oh yes, Matsuyame. The stormed that dwelling and began to kill the big bad monsters that your kind is. I was told by my dead frère what a glorious and gluttoness battle of blood it was." She grinned.

"You lie." He said snarling suddenly.

"No. My babies tore through and left husks of bodies. Do spiders not drain the innards of their prey? It is so easy to copy what your disgusting kind does. It is so easy to scoop out the livers and intestines of a meal and leave most of the insides intact. You should try hearts too. They are most delicious!" Ayille laughed in a nasty way.

"You fiend!" He yelled as he unleashed a nami that would have killed her.

Ayille ported and appeared behind him but he whirled quickly and impaled her with his claws. He jerked back his hand and let his venom flow. She grimaced in pain but she stalked closer to him.

"Sakina? Such a petite little meal. Bilae told me how he reached into her belly and yanked out her bowels. He let his claws sink into her throat and he flooded her with that ash stuff they produce. She clawed at her own throat as she was burned alive from the inside out. She suffered horribly before she died. He actually spilled when she screamed." She said grabbing his throat.

Jouichi lost his mind. To hear exactly what had happened to his baby girl maddened him into insanity. He jerked a hidden katana from his side and he shoved it deeply within her side and he growled an unholy sound. His command of "winds of rage" invoked the fang that his mother had made. The skies opened up and black clouds appeared. He heard the ningen yell as the torrents of high winds ripped through modern Tokyo.

"You will regret the day that you ever FUCKED with me you foul cunt!" He snarled.

Ayille let out an inhuman sound as the force of his yoki shoved them apart. She was slammed into the glass of a nearby entrance and he stalked forward. Jouichi had no care that he was bleeding profusely nor did he care if the mortals saw his battle. His mind was primitive and he changed form. He heard screams of terror as she came down on Ayille over and over. His fangs pierced and plundered her humanoid form but he did not stop. His screams in his native language were terrible and he soon felt his youngest son in Ishin. The current lord of the Tsuchigumo Federation let his fan blade appear and Ayille saw the ungodly beautiful man wielding a huge blade with expert ease. She was slashed with that venomous blade and she had to change form into her Ramanga form. Her jaws wrapped around Jouichi's front leg and the kumo lord was in pain beyond comprehension but he only continued to fight and slam his animal body into her. Ishin pulled his katana as well and wielded both weapons. Those they had come to know as Sistern ekimmu began to appear and the two mighty kumo warriors began a battle for survival. Jouichi had to change form and he moved despite the blood loss and the bites that Ayille had inflicted. She was squawking terrible noises that seemed to call others to her battle. Ishin and Jouichi ended up back to back and their chests heaved.

"Father! This is no good." His son stated.

"I know Ishin. I know." He said feeling faint.

"I am going to go after that bitch." Ishin said feeling a little afraid.

"No! She is mine to kill." Jouichi said spinning and he launched himself at Ayille.

His released a venomous nami that slammed into her and she yelled in her bat like call. The Sistern was busy trying to get to Ishin and he was keeping them at bay. He was surprised to see Naraku across the way but he also noticed Nori too followed by Haruya and Hinata. He went to shout at the pups but Nori walked forward. His aura was too much; too powerful and too full of hate. Unfortunately for him but Jouichi wanted her death. He wanted her carcass dissolving in the kumo venomous juices whilst she became nothing but fodder. Too many were gunning for Ayille's head but it was the son of Ayana the Great that reached her first. Jouichi was on her and stabbing with claws, fangs, and blade. The Ramanga was again near a point of no return but the kumo was definitely in it for death. He was a dealer and she his prey. Their calls of rage reached fever pitch when she managed to rip open his chest and slash at his heart. Jouichi grabbed her throat in a last ditch effort and he crushed her larynx. They both fell away from the other but Jouichi felt nothing but satisfaction at seeing her so torn up. The ghastly scene was horrendous as the beautiful man that was Lord Gaku Jouichi fell to his knees and blood spurted as his weakened muscle pumped more blood onto his ruined form. She was closer to death then she had ever been and she stared at this beautiful beast and she wept.

"You will not get my children again." He rasped as he fell to his side.

"You are dying." She scoffed.

"Well so are you." He chuckled in pain.

Ayille was jerked back by a Sistern who phased out and Ishin ran over to his father. He fell to his knees beside the man who had sired him and he was sputtering as he bled out.

"I beg you to forgive me for all the wrongs I have done you and Hisashi. I was a terrible father but the only thing I did right was father you both. I beg you my son; forgive my ineptness but promise you will love the twins." He asked grabbing his hand and his dull eyes pleaded.

"Father no! You will live." Ishin said actually releasing a cry.

"I wish to die. I let my kingdom fall for a beautiful face with the soul of that beast. I deserve death. I deserved it long ago. My only solace is that I shall see Sakina again. I love her son. Forgive me that too." Jouichi said fading.

"Nooo!" His youngest son yelled in an anguished cry.

Ishin ported inside of the hospital run by Nobu. Jouichi was laid on a gurney and several doctors converged on him to try and save his life. Naraku walked in and he held onto his brother's arm.

"He cannot die." His younger brother said stricken in grief.

"I care not. I care for you and nothing else. I need to see Asuna." Naraku said coldly.

It became quite apparent that Naraku would never forgive Jouichi and Ishin was losing much. It seemed whilst Asuna birthed his twins that Jouichi was giving it all up to protect them. His son was bitter in some ways because he remembered what it was like to be fatherless.

Asuna was screaming harder as she bore down with all her might. The pain was horrendous but also good in a way. Nobu looked nervous but his mate was insistent. They had heard terrible things outside but no one had informed them of what was going on. She snarled in agony as she birthed the first babe and it was a boy with black hair, black eyes, and magenta stripes. She was gasping in breaths as she cried. The boy was crying as he was brought to a warmer. The next several pushes were harder as she groaned as the head of her daughter came through. Blood soaked the sheet underneath her and Nobu was freaking out. She was in a trance like state as she only cried out and worked her body to deliver her kumo daughter.

"Suna baby come on. You need to push her out honey. You are tearing really badly. Come on inu please." He said nervous.

"He is not here." She cried in an anguished snarl.

"I know. I know Asuna but you need to push hard. Almost there." Nobu begged, pleaded and cried.

"Aaaaggghhh." Asuna screamed out and it curled toes in its intensity.

Nobu saw her lay back and her body was slack. He grabbed forceps and actually helped to pull the little girl out. The blood was terrible and he snarled at himself. The nurse took the slightly whimpering girl who had silver hair like her mother. Naraku came in that second and his eyes widened in horror at the scene.

"Naraku! Your miasma please." Nobu commanded of the hanyou.

"Why so much blood? What the fuck? What the hell?" He snarled at Nobu.

"She wanted to birth normally. I am sorry. I know better." He said working fast.

Their mate was unconscious and the kumo healer worked faster than he had in a long time. It was no good and she was bleeding too much. Nobu snarled every curse he could think of and she was wilting.

"Get that ekimmu here! Naraku do something!" His friend snarled out.

"Hai." The hanyou said porting via miasma.

Soon Naraku had Gwydion there and the ice ekimmu yelped when he saw the blood. He immediately pulled her up and he forced her mouth open. He bled into her mouth and sank his fangs into her chest. The hospital gown she wore was soaked red and he jerked her soul and mind within a deep sleep. It ensured her survival and Nobu breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell is this?" Gwydion snarled in anguish.

"She asked to give birth normally. I condescended knowing better. I gave into her whims." The healer said in shame.

"Ayille was here. The kumo named Jouichi fell staving her off." The ice prince stated in disgust.

"Oh Kami." He said hanging his head.

"I will have her guarded. I need Fionn to help me watch. DO not let her out of your sight!" The blonde said rising.

Gwydion phased out and Nobu looked at Naraku in shock and surprise.

"Why did you say nothing?" His friend asked.

"Because I hold neither respect nor love of the former kumo lord. He is nothing to me and his babes are the only thing he does well. I wish to see my children Nobu. They do not expect Jouichi to live the night." The hanyou commanded.

Nobu was so full of pain at that idea and he nodded numbly as he had orders for Asuna to be cleaned and he would attend most of it himself. She was safe for the time being and her babes were without their mother for who knew how long. Everything seemed for shit and he could not stop his despair. He intended to call a meeting of his two doctor children and Neil immediately. He intended to make certain that neither Jouichi nor Asuna succumbed. He refused to let Jouichi sacrifice himself for naught. Ayille was not worth it.


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Like crashing waves as court politics of bygone kingdoms and the ramifications rears its head. An old issue of kumo and inu comes up and the hatreds of species become apparent. Secrets that held firm for many centuries becomes known as two struggles to deal with the ancient fall out. Doctors doctor as they struggle in their own lives for balance and love. Sanra reveals her ultimate wishes as Asuna faces the reality of her own memories. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Tumultuous

Neil, Nobu, Shinobu, and Nanami all sat around and they were coming up with ideas on how to save Jouichi. The kumo lord was on life support and Asuna was in a death sleep. Nobu chastised himself for giving into his mate's wishes and he was a wreck. He had seen her damn near death before giving birth and he was furious that he let her onna's heart guide her in stupidity. He was just an asshole for going against his good sense. He sipped some coffee as he pondered and Neil said something that caught his attention.

"A heart transplant? Are you serious?" Nobu asked curious with the idea.

"Well youkai typically heal fast but in this case the damage to the chambers was extensive. We do not have much time but could we not attempt a whole transplant. I am certain he can be typed. A heart is a heart." The young inu stated.

"Very true. Even a ningen heart would work." The hospital head said in deep contemplation.

"Okay then. I am going to contact transplant services. We have to move Chichi." Nanami stated.

"Could you handle that kind of repair?" Her sire asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Meet back here in an hour." He commanded.

His own children were brilliant doctors and Neil was also brilliant. He was glad they had recruited him but his old hospital in America was asking questions and such. Nobu pretty well ignored them.

"Could you check on Asuna whilst I order some tests?" He asked the inu.

"Yes sir." He nodded.

"Thanks Terner." He said walking away.

Neil left and he went to check on the "lady of the house" as he thought of her. Her vitals were barely there and it was chaos. He had the babes in the NICU simply because they needed to eat and the nurses could feed them pumped milk. He stared down at the woman who had seduced him and he felt badly.

"You know you have to get well. You owe me a threesome." Neil teased.

She looked peaceful in her sleep and he sighed. He could tell Doctor Yamasaki was quite upset and Nanami came in.

"You gonna assist me on the transplant? We found a heart." She said staring at him.

"Yeah sure!" He said excited.

"You really are brilliant Neil." She said cupping his cheek.

"Thanks Kiddo. I hate she is like this. Why did she want to give birth normally?" He asked in surprise.

"I think cause it was for Kameron. Dude has serious issues with trust and denial. Haha was exhausted dealing with his many bouts of flopping. Almost like the government over in your country." Nanami joked.

"Ha ha funny." Neil said walking with her.

"You ever miss just going out in Boston? Man it was so much fun with you and Tomoharu. Only other kids I knew who spoke Japanese." He laughed.

"Yeah it was a riot. Hey yo girl! Are you like a freak?" She said in imitation of the college students in Harvard.

"Because of your silver hair?" he teased.

"Yeah. I got Granny, Cardiac Nami, and more. Lord that was so fun." She snorted.

"You took it in stride kiddo. Man you were hot though. Most of the older students thoughts so. Also thought you were too smart." Neil laughed.

"Oh yeah right! Tomoharu was so smart that he missed the fact I crushed on him the whole time we were in America. Sheesh he was an idiot." Nanami said rolling her eyes.

"You ever thought to see him? You know in that place?" He asked softly.

"No. I want no more pain where he is concerned. We mated and he was killed. He is dead and I am not." She said keeping her eyes from watering.

"Kiddo you loved the snot out of him." The astute inu pointed out.

"Shit! You think I don't know that? I also love Jao. I want no complications with my marriage to him." She sighed.

"But Nami you two haven't been around each other as much lately. You two okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just time and this whole bull shit with the war. He is tired all the time and I stay here a lot. Man I used to have a lover in Soul Society but that went for shit too." She sighed.

"Okay so Tomoharu is in Soul Society and you know a dude there. Duh! You are an idiot." He snorted again and walked on.

"What the fuck you suggesting Neil? I go find my old boyfriend and say, hey?" She asked keeping up.

"I am only suggesting you put it to rest Kiddo. You and your husband have a wall and from what I've seen you are letting your relationships fail. Member Psyche classes?" He stated tapping his head.

"Hai. I remember." She said wiping her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go do a landmark surgery." He suggested.

She nodded and the idea of seeking Shuuhei frightened her and also seeing if Tomoharu was in Soul Society scared the bejesus out of her too.

The twenty six hour surgery had been nerve wracking and so delicate. Jouichi now laid in CICU but he was alive and not on life support. They were hoping his yoki would invade the ningen heart and make it apart of him. They would have to be careful but so far it seemed the resulting surgery was a success. Asuna was still under and her frère Kameron was jealously guarding his son. He fed him and rocked him. He took complete care of him and he shunned the kumo twins. Nanami recognized the fact that he was cleaving to his only blood and he would kill and maim at all costs. Her mother could not have found a better father persona. Now she was trembling and remembering the first time Tomoharu had made love to her. She was bitter she realized and she had pushed away the pain for years. She loved being a mother and she loved being mated but she shoved away happiness much like Hibari had done for years upon years. Now here she was doing the same thing. Nanami decided to just see if he was there and to deal with her anguish. His death had been so sudden and she could not tell him goodbye. Perhaps if she knew he was okay then she could move on. She hoped so. So when Hikari showed up and saw her sad face; she ported her younger sister without thought. Soul Society was not the most welcoming place at the moment but she was certain that she was fairly safe because she was not her mother. Her mother really did not care and she could not blame her. Hikari walked beside her and she took her hand.

"You know I could find what you are looking for." She whispered.

"I am afraid." Nanami stated trembling.

"I know. Go and visit Kazaki for now." She smiled.

Nanami nodded and she ported to Seagaia. She was in the home of Kaimei and his brothers as she visited with the Tomoshibi twins and Kazaki. Kaimei took her in and he was still pretty pissed off at her mother. He was obsessively in love with her and the hatred he felt for Kaito would never end.

"How is Lady Asuna?" He demanded.

"In a death sleep." She muttered.

"Who did she piss off now?" Kaimei asked.

"She bled out giving birth. Gwydion put her in a death sleep." Nanami said glaring at him.

"She needs to stop." He growled and left.

"He loves her but does not know how to deal with her temper. They fight and I am certain they end up in bed making love like it is going out of style then they go back to being angry. That is just their way. He also hates Maec with a passion." Kazaki explained.

"Could you deliver this letter to Hisagi Shuuhei for me?" She asked.

"Yeah sure. He's a great guy Nanami." The Tomoshibi stated.

"I know. I know I let my relationship go with him. I am stuck in a time warp it seems. Me and Jao are having problems kind of like when me and Ryuken were married." She said looking away.

"Jao is a good man too sister." He said standing.

"I know." She said feeling pain wrench her heart.

She waited and Hikari poked back in after some time.

"Okay, I found him. He was a little startled to see me. He is kind of hazy on memories sister. He may or may not know you." She explained.

"I am okay with that." Nanami spoke.

Hikari took a deep breath and phased them to the Hokutan district in the Rukongai. She was shaken badly and she saw him. He looked almost the same but in formal clothes of Soul Society. He looked confused and stared at her.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Do I know you?" Tomoharu asked.

"Not really. My sister tells me you are a healer?" She asked with a breaking heart.

"Hai. I think I may have been one when I lived. Not certain but I try and do my best." He smiled a little.

"I am certain you do. I am healer too." She said walking beside him.

"Very nice. What is your name?" The spirit of her dead mate asked.

"Nanami. Yamasaki Nanami." She said smiling a little.

"Hi. I am Sato Tomoharu." He said bowing.

"Nice to meet you." She said feeling ready to fall apart.

Nanami stayed and they spoke of healing. She also made certain he was in a good part of Soul Society so he would not suffer. She wiped her eyes several times and she was kind of glad he did not remember. It meant he would have a life here. He would have some sort of chance and she wandered away after awhile. She began to sob terribly and she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Nanami?" She heard behind her.

"Shuuhei?" Nanami whispered in surprise.

"What are you doing here onna?" Hisagi asked.

"Visiting and laying to rest my youkai so to speak. How have you been?" She asked stiffly.

"Surprised. I got your note and it wished me well. Are you okay?" He asked walking beside her.

"Wishing to implode. I have to go. I hope you are happy." She said fleeing.

Shuuhei watched her run and his heart felt heavy. Their relationship had been brief but passionate. He had regretted it ending but he also knew that she was still holding a torch for her dead mate. Now he wondered what brought her to the worn torn Seireitei.

/

She was scrubbing her hands for a minor surgery and she was weeping. Neil was beside her and he felt bad.

"You saw Sato?" He asked softly.

"Hai. He does not remember. Sometimes it works that way. It is better. He looks good." She said wiping away her tears and then viciously began to scrub.

"I am so sorry Kiddo. I thought seeing him would help you. Seems to have made you sadder." He sighed.

"No issue." She said forcing herself to calm.

Her body was filled with raw emotion and they were called down to the emergency department as yet more supes came in from this damn bloody affair.

"Yamasaki?" A paramedic called.

"Over here! Gotta nasty GSW." Her paramedic friend said.

Nanami began to assess the bloody mess and these types of wounds she tried to save in earnest. Neil came over and they began to put blood on board as well as repair the torn aorta. She kept her responses doctor like and she worked to save the nameless ningen. She did not look at his face and it bloody anyway. She was working away when Jao came in.

"May we talk later?" He asked as she worked.

"Yep but I gotta do a repair here. As soon as I am done I will call the in between, okay?" She asked.

"Please. I miss my wife." Jao said softly but with anger.

"Nami! He's coming around Kiddo." Neil stated quickly.

The moans of the man were getting to her and she looked at his face. It scared her how much he looked like Tomoharu and she figured it was due to her recent venture. Jao went and washed up and he intended to help. His wife was distant as of late and he had asked her to perhaps cut back on her hours. He was actually wanting another child and she balked at it. She was not talking and only doing minimum at home. The young mortal opened his eyes and she was busy pushing morphine and a little bit of widow.

"Nami…Nanami." The man whispered in horrific pain.

"Oh Fuck. Oh hell! Nami?" Neil asked shocked.

"What the hell?" She asked stunned.

"What is going on?" Jao demanded as he worked to comfort the man.

"Nami?" The young man whispered and lifted his hand.

"Tomo-tomoharu?" She asked stuttering.

"Hai. Push widow please. Hurt Nami." He said coughing up a little blood.

Neil began to work harder and faster as Nanami stepped back in a panic. Jao was struck stupid and the only worked to save the young human man. He could not believe that his wife's first mate was here and they were stabilizing him.

"How is this possible?" He demanded.

"I don't know. Oh hell. I have no idea." She said shaking her head hard.

"Is this the reason? You cannot give me your whole self because of this?" The wraith healer asked in a rising fury.

"What's wrong?" Tomoharu asked in utter confusion.

"Hush buddy. It's Neil Terner. Remember me from America? Yea well I work here now. Settle down." The inu doctor said calmly.

"Nanami?" Her ningen half asked weakly.

"Yes Nanami. Answer the mortal please. I am done woman. I am done competing with a memory and now a live person. What deal did you make to bring him back from the dead?" Her husband asked furiously.

"Stop it!" She shrieked.

"Stop what? You swore you loved me. You swore you needed me woman but I questioned about that man. You cried and cried. Now he is here! Why? Why? Why did I waste my time?" He raged.

"I didn't do this! Why should I not have thought about him? He was my first love!" She screamed at Jao.

"Because you married ME! You mated ME! You gave ME three children!" Jao screamed in anguish.

Tomoharu was in agony and she suddenly gave his IV a healthy dose of widow. He was sleepy and he stared at the onna he loved more than anything.

"Did I die?" He asked stupidly.

"Hai." She said weeping.

"Okay. Maybe I can go back." He said falling into a drugged sleep.

Neil and she got him stable for surgery and she was stumbling towards the door. Jao grabbed her and her father came in after hearing the commotion.

"Nanami?" Nobu demanded.

"Tomo-haru. He is alive." She stuttered.

"Oh holy shit." Her sire cursed.

"I see it. I am gone Nanami. I will ask Shan Lao to release our binding. I refuse to be second best." He said walking away.

"Jao stop!" She screamed in her pain.

"Did you or did you not work something to bring your dead mate back?" He demanded.

"No! I did not. I swear to those fucking circles that I did not." She said wiping her eyes.

"So who would do this and why?" Her husband asked.

"Because I only made sure he was well. I saw him in Soul Society. I wanted to start afresh and could not do so while I hung onto the past. I wanted to be a good wife to you. I love you." She sobbed.

Jao saw her eyes and he knew it to be true. She stumbled into his arms and she cried out of control.

"I will do the repair." Nobu said leaving.

"I love you. I do love you. I want to be a good wife. I want to be a proper wife." She sobbed into his neck.

"You have to let me in Nanami. You did at first. I love you woman. I love you so much." Jao stated as he held her face in his hands.

Their lips met passionately and he moaned a little as the need to be with her had been tearing him apart.

Nobu did the surgery and Doctor Sato Tomoharu was in recovery near Jouichi. He was groggy and he stared up at his father in law and he felt happy.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were shot Tomo. Pretty bad but it has been years." He said softly.

"Who that man?" Tomoharu asked in pain and anger.

"Sung Jao Li. He is what they call a Shouten wraith." He explained.

"He is married to her? How can he be married to her?" The ningen asked in confusion.

"Tomo, you were dead. Nanami tried to save you and your aorta was completely shredded. She went on a killing spree and she has never been quite the same since. She has had a string of failed relationships and she is a mother now." He sighed.

"Nami? Kill?" He asked stunned.

"Hai. She was not right for awhile. She was changed as well but that is something else entirely. We have no idea how this happened but you will be okay." Nobu said comforting.

"I love her sir. I fell so madly in love with her! She was my life! We were talking about getting married and have a baby. I want my mate back! She was mine." He said getting emotional.

"It was nothing you did Tomo but she had to live, do you understand?" His father in law asked.

"I know but I am here by what means I have no idea but I am not giving her up. Not after all the bull shit we went through to be together." Tomo said in a low voice.

"Oh hell." The kumo healer said sighing deeply.

"Sorry sir but when I realized how much I loved her it was complete. Do you understand?" He asked softly.

"Hai actually I do." Nobu replied.

"Thank you sir." Tomo said bowing his head.

The head of hospital looked at the young doctor and he nodded with a conflicted heart. Jao was a good man but he had known Tomoharu awhile and the boy had become close to him. Hai his daughter was in for turmoil.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up. She heard a yelp and she saw a nurse run from the room. She knew her babes were near and she was desperate to see them. Asuna spent the next several hours seeing her children, her mates, and feeling weak. Kameron had been overjoyed and had wept openly. The inu onna knew without a doubt that he only showed such emotions with her and she was touched. She appeared in her home in Tokyo and she was shaky as hell. Asuna was only reacting and it was as such as a strange presence appeared. The onna slammed the man down on the floor and she snarled with beastly intensity and the inu was shocked and a little scared. The brown inu from long ago stared at her with light silvery-grey eyes and she blinked in surprise.

"Ichigawa?" She asked stunned.

"Tekeshi asked me to come and grab Hana's blanket. She left it here and she was whining for it." He said embarrassed.

"Oh Kamis. I am so sorry." Asuna stated blinking back utter mortification.

The older inu general had always been leery of her ever since the Siege of Tianjin. She had threatened him with his life and he had stayed away from her and only dealt with her through Ang Chi, Sheng, and Tekeshi.

"I just woke up." She said stupidly.

"Tekeshi informed me my lady. He stated you had a rough going of birth. I am sorry to hear it." Ichigawa said respectfully.

"You have never forgiven me for my outburst at Tianjin." Asuna said looking down.

"I am a cautious man my lady. You are powerful." He said not looking directly at her.

"I wish I had not. I am so very sorry. You have always served my family and my son with honor. I was wrong to treat you with anything other than deep respect." She said softly.

"I thank you my lady. May I get the blanket?" He asked clenching his hands.

"Why were you so afraid of me?" She asked.

"My lady? If you please, it does not matter. I am no one and I do my best to serve. Tekeshi is my dearest and oldest friend. Hana is my god daughter and I love her dearly like she is my own." Ichigawa said softly.

Asuna clenched her teeth and she hated that he was afraid of her. She also hated that she knew nothing of him. All she knew of him that he was cautious in battle although he tended to win. Yuudai and Ichigawa used to butt heads because Yuudai was bolder. He was over a thousand and he was intensely private.

"Where are you from?" She demanded.

"I am from here." He said meeting her eyes.

"Here? You mean Japan?" Asuna asked shortly.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Where?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"It matters not. The blanket please?" He asked respectfully.

"Ichigawa." She said in warning.

"Sapporo." He said without emotion.

"You are from the North?" She asked surprised.

"Hai." He nodded.

"I see. Are you empathic?" She asked as she went to her kitchen.

"No. I am just a normal inu my lady. The blanket?" He asked again.

"I imagine it is in the nursery." She replied watching him closely.

"Thank you. I pray you get well very soon. I bid you good day." He said bowing.

Asuna was suddenly in front of him and he sucked in his breath. Her prowess on the battlefield had been legendary. Her yoki was freakishly strong and her beauty was mythic. Her temper was horrid and her bouts of passion were grand. Ichigawa was definitely terrified of her and he actually stared into her blue eyes and she met his unusual orbs.

"I will not tolerate this any longer." She said in a breathy tone.

"Tolerate what?" Ichigawa asked confused.

"Your attitudes. You treat me like a pariah. I have attempted to make amends and you still act affronted." She said right in his face.

"I know not what to say." He said softly.

"Say you forgive me." Asuna stated staring at the pretty inu.

"Then I forgive you. May I have the blanket now?" He said single mindedly.

She growled and he flinched. She was being beyond stupid and this was old news but she reacted like she did when faced with old news; she dominated it and controlled it. Asuna's mouth claimed his and he was stunned. Ichigawa did not move nor did he know what to do. The inu princess threaded her fingers into his light brown hair and he suddenly moaned out. After many minutes of kissing him into a stupor she pulled back and left him there. Ichigawa stared out and touched his lips and she came back shortly with the ermine blanket of her gentle daughter.

"There is your conquest. Now thank you." She said bowing.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I realize that you think me some sort of monster. I am only an onna who has a lot of yoki sometimes. I have a bad temper hai and I let my mouth run away with me. Perhaps someday you can believe that I am truly sorry. You are a handsome man but I like your hair down. You should have done so in the Sengoku Jidai." She smiled.

"Do not do that." He said with a heaving chest.

"Do not do what?" She asked miffed.

"Do not smile at me." Ichigawa stated and he fled.

Her eyes were wide and she was surprised. His mind had been laid bare and he was utterly mortified and truly scared. Asuna was surprised but he had truly enjoyed the kiss and she had briefly seen memories. Ichigawa had not been with an onna in some time. Her mind mulled and she forced herself back on track. Jouichi had survived his attack from Ayille and she had been forced to realize how close things had come. Her kumo lover had damn near given up his life to save her and their children. She loved him all the more for it.

Kameron was home and his son was sleeping soundly beside him. He loved his child more than he ever knew possible. He also loved to watch his queen and mate feed him. He watched his little Aahmes suckle greedily at her breast and he was in love; madly and completely in love. The idea of murdering Ayille for his boy became a part of his psyche and he spoke at length with Chrestian. The two became close friends as they should have been all along. Ryo was the cut up of the three and he made faces at Freyja and Aahmes. The dragon was a good soul but also a cad. His adoration of Kameron was obvious but his love of Asuna was also obvious. Kameron loved her obsessively as well and their bond was tighter. He was stepping back for now because he wished to be totally involved with his son and she was angry at times but he pleaded for her understanding. She relented and stated that he owed her. His smile melted her heart and he winked. The frère was truly and utterly happy for the first time he could remember. So with happiness he encouraged her to "hunt" the dog daemon. This man was intriguing her and he wished the evening to spend with his son.

"You are like a mother you know." She snorted.

"So?" Kameron snorted.

"Jouichi comes home in the morning." She said checking her schedule.

"I know mistress. I keep your schedules and your appointments. I am your head of household if you will. Now go! Tell me of him please. He sounds interesting." Kameron said crooning to his son.

"All you needed was a baby. Dear Kamis Kameron. Give you a child and you become more opinionated than my sire!" Asuna snorted good naturedly.

He smiled brilliantly and she ported away. Asuna was determined to break past Ichigawa's past fear of her and at least establish a friendship. She hated that he was close to her daughter and saw her as some sort of freak. She found him in modern Shanghai and truly not far from Geming. She knew he had helped train the red and she knocked on his residence. Ichigawa answered his own door and he was shocked to see her.

"Hi." She said and his eyes were wide.

"What did I do?" He asked confused.

"Were you of common birth?" Asuna asked amused.

"Hai." He nodded.

"I see. You are no brown noser. Very refreshing you know. Please Ichigawa! I am trying here." She said almost helplessly.

"You wrapped your hand around my throat and told me my life would be forfeit because I could not do the impossible. I felt your claws and your toxin as your aura pulsed insanely. I have never seen an inu female with such power or temper ever. I nearly pissed myself my lady and I am a proud man. I worked hard to gain my station and to lose my life over something that I had no control over; I am leery of the Western family. I am sorry if it offends but I am no fool and I value life." He said softly and he met her eyes.

"I was terrified too. I had no idea of the evil I faced and I was scared that the wraith would destroy my family. I had no right to threaten you in my own feeling of helplessness." She admitted.

"I understood that later my lady but you see I am a commoner and you are royalty. There is a difference and again I am no fool. Wisdom teaches one not to cross those in ultimate power as whims can destroy and ultimately leave a wasteland. History is a good teacher." The soft spoken man said with a bowed head.

"You are one of those. I see. I waste my time then. Tekeshi was a royal without a house. I am filthy because I did. Forgive me for trying." She said backing up and bowing.

Ichigawa felt a little guilt and he sighed.

"I apologize. I am not one of those my lady. I know you are a passionate individual. I am not. I am just a calm man and I enjoy simple things. Your sphere is not one I understand." Ichigawa said lifting his chin.

Asuna stared at his eyes and it unnerved him. To have her peruse him made him tremble some and he finally had to look away.

"Why do I make you so nervous?" She asked.

"Because I know what you are." He whispered.

"What am I?" Asuna demanded.

"A seductress. Tekeshi understands you. I do not. I have no need to understand you. Again I am a simple man." He said clenching teeth.

She growled and he stepped back.

"A simple man? You are savvy and eloquently rude with your words. I am sorry I have attempted to make amends." She said in anger.

He blinked and she decided to add insult to her words. She was in front of him again and she pinned him against his wall. Ichigawa made a noise and he stared at her with strange emotion and she stared at his face.

"I used to shy away from you because I was ashamed of myself but no more." She snapped in his face.

"As you wish." He said calmly but she heard his heart beating way too fast.

Asuna growled more but she was suddenly kissing him again. She was a predator after all and his words made her mad. She made the decision to at least get a nip and he whined into her mouth as she bit into his tongue. Blood spilled from the pressed lips and Ichigawa was a mass of want and lust. His hands clenched and spasmed as she sucked on his slick organ to steal his life force. She was punishing him and it was nasty but he could not help but be overwhelmed. She finally ripped her mouth from his and her eyes were green.

"Hai. I am what you accuse me of. Have a nice day." She snapped.

"I was not trying…" Ichigawa tried to say.

"What? Trying to say what?" Asuna asked raising a brow.

"To be rude. I was trying to be honest." He said feeling a crush of foreign feelings.

"It is my bite Ichigawa. The succubus in me makes my bite feel orgasmic if I wish it. Most of the time I wish it because it is amazing." She explained.

"Make it stop." He begged.

"I do not wish it to stop." She said frowning.

"I am not a wanton man." He said getting hot.

"You mean to say you have practiced to become a shell. Bravo. I am a passionate onna remember? Do you shout when you succumb to bliss or do you even do that?" She asked in a condescending tone.

"That is not fair!" He actually growled.

"Enlighten me then! I mean I am a snotty royal bitch. Help me out here." She snapped.

"You twist my meanings." He said exasperated.

"Enlighten me!" Asuna growled in his face.

"I feel just as anyone does but I was a soldier! I have learned to school my emotions." He said tightly.

"Do you allow yourself to express joy? I should like to see." She smirked in disbelief.

"My lady!" He yelled at her.

"Oh well. You shall always be a simple man and I shall be a high tempered and evil onna." She snapped as she attempted to step away.

"You are being cruel! That is not my meanings at all." Ichigawa said feeling put out and getting angry.

Asuna's face was righteously angry and he lost his head. He jerked her and they stared at the other. He was again terrified of her and she was fascinated with this overly serious creature. She jerked him to her and began a passionate embrace that he was barely able to keep up with. He truly had no idea what the hell he was doing and they ended up on his floor and he was kissing her back. Ichigawa ached acutely and she was moaning under him. He suddenly stopped and he gasped.

"What am I doing? I cannot do this." He said mortified.

"Why do you stop?" Asuna asked annoyed.

"I cannot do this! Not right." He said disengaging from her arms.

Ichigawa got up to his knees and Asuna was behind him. She captured his belt loops with her fingers and moved his light brown hair as she nipped his skin of his throat and juncture.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked in a gasp and growl.

"No idea. You smell good. Taste better. Skin soft." She groaned at his throat.

"I challenge you I think. Must stop. Not good idea. Oh Kami." He said leaning his head back as she nipped a sensitive spot.

She watched his face contort and he could lose it. Asuna found the look so beautiful and she did it again and he moaned out wildly as she sucked and kissed behind his ear.

"Look so delicious." Asuna whimpered in his ear.

Ichigawa felt his body stir and his cock grew hard with a swiftness that was foreign to him. She was still behind him and they were both on their knees and she ripped open his shirt as she sucked his erogenous zone to illicit a crazed response. His skin was tanned from his many, many years at war. Her fingers played at his chest and plucked at his flat nipples as he grew to a mindless yearning.

"Not wanton." He moaned softly.

"So you said. You are stunning." She husked in his ear.

"Then get me off." He retorted without thought.

Ichigawa realized his flippant words and he had just given her permission. He was fixing to say something but her hand quickly got into his khaki pants and his eyes rolled back. Asuna's talented fingers wrapped around his cock and this was crazy but she intended to do what he had sarcastically said. His panting and moaning were soft but his face contorted often as she worked his length. She was watching him hungrily and with avarice as she stroked him hard and fast. Asuna went back to biting his neck just so and without breaking his skin and Ichigawa was bordering on insane euphoria pretty quickly. It hit him without warning and the cry that left his lips made her hunger all the more. It was beautiful in its intensity and his eyes were wide as his seed spurt from his twitching cock and coated her hand and himself.

"Truly stunning. I did as you commanded General Ichigawa. I am your humble servant. I hope you forgive me." She said huskily in his ear and nibbled his tender area below his ear.

"Hai." He shuddered as she let him go.

Asuna slowly released his body and she stood up and she was licking her hand the whole time. He watched in shock and he blushed as she did so. She ported away and he allowed himself to fall back and stare straight up. It had been quick, shocking, and so wicked. It had also been a very long time for him as well and he was breathing deeply as his mind decided he had needed it.

Ichigawa decided to see her and tell her that he was of a mind to deal with his anxiety over his past feelings and move on. He intended to apologize and try to just move past the idea that she had him in such a position. The poor man had no intentions of repeating anything and she was sparring with Yuudai of all people. She kept herself aloof and Yuudai was surprised to see him at all. The two men had been friendly but they were not friends; they were too different. Asuna soon finished the spar and she wiped her face with a towel. She was getting back into shape from her birth of the triplets and her death sleep. The ekimmu were grumbling and Ayille had not been seen but the Sistern had. Jouichi was home but he was still not up to par. Yuudai bowed before them both and he eyed the other inu warrior.

"I am going to check on Ken. He and Nori are up to something." He mumbled.

"Hai. I can tell. Ken'ichi told me he likes his new yoki." She muttered.

"Hai." Yuudai muttered.

Asuna kissed his lips and Yuudai left the apartment building dojo. Ichigawa felt out of place and amongst the splendor and he looked past her.

"Still practice your weapon?" She demanded.

"Hai." He nodded.

She picked up a katana and threw it to him. Ichigawa caught it with ease and he stared at her.

"Fight me." Asuna said.

"You will beat me soundly." He said flatly.

"Why not try General Ichigawa." She said frowning.

"I know my limits. General Yuudai never knew his." He said putting the weapon down.

"Pardon me?" She asked.

"I am sorry for my flippancy the other day. I felt cornered. I am usually very calm and very reserved. I have no reason to engage you on any level and if my relationship with Hana bothers you then I shall refrain." Ichigawa said bowing.

"You fucking coward!" She said snarling suddenly.

"It must be as you say. Good day." He said bowing again.

He was pinned to the wall chest first and she snarled furiously in his ear and he was not afraid anymore. He was horrified to feel aroused. He knew what she could do and he was also horrified to realize he actually might wish it.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" She demanded in his ear.

"Hai." Ichigawa admitted.

Asuna took in his honest answer and she was confounded. She had no idea what to do with his reply and she breathed him in.

"Did you enjoy what happened?" She asked huskily.

"Hai." He said shutting his eyes.

"You enjoyed it but do not think it should happen again?" Asuna asked gently.

"Correct." He nodded as his chest felt constricted.

"Do you want to feel me? I am curious of you. You make such a beautiful face when you feel. You make me ache in its beauty. I loved your taste you know." She said devilishly.

"This is ridiculous!" He cried out.

"I am that way certainly at times. I was shocked to see you at my apartment. Seeing you only reminded me of my shame of how I treated you. I should like to make complete amends to you." She said licking up his neck.

"Let me go." He said in a calmer voice then he felt.

"You make me wish to hunt you down Ichigawa. You know I can go to the past." Asuna whispered in profound lust.

"You are mad. You are a brat that needs a good whipping but it is not my place. Now let me go." He said firmly.

"Really? I wonder what it would be like if you bent me over and gave me that whipping." She said awkwardly licking and kissing his lips.

He snarled suddenly and he tried to kiss her back more. She was pleasantly surprised by his response and she let him turn. His eyes were trying to bleed red and he stared at her face.

"Do not do this." He begged.

"Why?" Asuna demanded.

Ichigawa again was kissed by her full lips and he shut his eyes as their tongues began to duel. He was feeling out of control and helpless at the moment and he buried his strong hands in her long hair. She made a purely feminine sound and he groaned as he was so pleased by it. The former general became aware that he was going to join her body in the most primitive way and he was screaming in his rational part to put a halt to such stupidity right now but his beast simply took over. Asuna growled in appreciation as his hands drifted down and ripped open her jog pants and they fell in tatters down her legs. The small bit of violence turned her on and his calloused hands squeezed her ass cheeks. Asuna's hands went through his soft, chin length light brown hair and held his face. Tekeshi had told him she could induce madness and he now believed it. His longtime friend had told him that she was utterly maddening and so damn beautiful. He had told him that she was a goddess and now they knew it to be true. His fear of her was not unnatural but perfectly reasonable seeing as to who and what she was. His beast did not give one damn and he picked her up and slammed her against the wall of the dojo. His lips found her neck as he unbuckled his own grey trousers. Asuna gasped as he very slowly worked himself into her tight confines and he made that noise he had the other day; it drove her wild and she sought his mouth. His thrusts were sharp and his mouth kept up his carnal assault of hers. She was groaning louder and louder as the joining took on animalistic tones and he was so out of his skull as he took his need. Asuna for her part was rushing towards a massive and harsh completion. It was going to be grand; it was going to be awesome and she was whining for it. Ichigawa slammed into her harder as he became erratic with his need to explode and she made a high pitched whine-scream into their lip lock and he suddenly jerked back but pinned her with his upper body. His cry was heady as his seed expelled and she gasped out.

"Sorry. I am so sorry." He growled out in his beast.

"Why?" Asuna asked dazed.

"Should not have." He growled louder.

"Perfect." She said breathy.

He was mortified and self hatred tore him up. The act had been spectacular and it was addictive. He could desire and want it but it still made it not right.

"Why has this happened? Why now?" Ichigawa asked falling away from her.

"No idea." She said sliding down the wall and delicious lethargy made her tremble.

"Forgive me now. I must go." He said tucking himself back in and making himself appear normal.

"Run away. I shall not pursue you, I promise. We would not want the commoner to desire the spoiled rich bitch now would we?" She asked in rhetoric.

Ichigawa stiffened and he looked back at her and he grimaced. What had started out as bad memories of centuries ago was turning into a class thing. He hated it and he hated that he felt wretched. Ichigawa ported and she was surprised. He was not so common after all.

Tomoharu was staring at the city below and his parents home was the same. They of course had been told what Nanami was because they were going to be grandparents to a hanyou. At the time; Tomo and Nanami thought it only fair that they understand what any children they had would be accepted. The fact that their son was alive was shocking as hell to both the older couple and they had passed plum out. Now they were awake after learning that hai, indeed there was an afterlife and their son had been there. Now he was bitter as hell that he was being sheltered away from the onna he loved. After the whole bullshit with the afterlife assholes called Bounts had occurred; he had allowed himself to love his medical school roommate.

"I am going out." He said to his father.

"Hai son." His father said bowing.

He sighed and he decided to go to Yamasaki General. Nanami was working a lot but he had seen the being called a wraith. The man had been kind but he had stared at him as if to say, stay away. Tomo hated him. He hated him without knowing him and he wanted his mate back. He took the train across Tokyo and he entered his old workplace and he made up his mind to talk to Nobu and work again. He went to the Chief Medical officer's office and he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Nobu called.

Tomoharu slipped in and Nobu looked up. He smiled a little and the ningen sat down and looked dejected.

"I need to work. Can I have my job back?" He asked.

"I see no problem. Opposite hours of Nanami of course." He said hopefully.

"Yeah sure. I get it. I am old news." Tomo stated in anger.

"It's not that. She has three children with Jao. She does not want to lose rights to them." He said softly.

"I get it. She has like four right?" He asked totally bitter.

"Hai. She has two sons and two daughters." Nobu said.

"Got it. When can I start?" He asked changing the subject.

"Tomorrow night?" The kumo asked.

"Great. See you later sir." The ningen said getting up and walking away.

Tomo had his hands in his jeans pockets and his head was a little down. He wore his little round glasses and he was dressed casually. He paid no attention and no mind as he walked right into his ex-mate. Nanami made a noise and she covered her mouth.

"Tomo." She said in a grieved way.

"Sorry. I'll clear out. Just talked to your dad about working. Not around you of course but just to get out of my house you know. My parents are stifling the shit out of me. Anyway, glad you're happy." He said trying to walk past her.

"You died!" Nanami cried.

"Like I had a choice Nanami? Sorry. It just really fucking sucks, you know? I get it that you had to move on but you show up there and then I'm here? You didn't even try to get me back?" Tomo asked in anger and pain.

"Haha is at war with Soul Society. I did not want to push it Tomo. I have lost a lot as it is! You have no idea." She said wiping tears.

"I'm sure. Hey look, I'm an asshole and I guess I hoped you loved me more. You whined a lot before we got together. You whined how blind I was. I guess I hoped I was worth it to you. I'm just a fucking mortal right?" He said bitterly.

"I never thought that way about you! Never once did I just think you were a ningen. I loved you since before we left Japan you prick! You died! I killed your killers! I did what youkai do when our mates die! I avenged you. I wanted to die!" She said wanting to weep.

"I understand. I'll get over it. Have a good life." He said as he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

Nanami made a sound and she suddenly walked him backwards. Nanami found the nearest supply closet and threw the lock. Their lips met passionately and Tomo knew this was basically rotten but he loved her. He was ripping her lab coat off and getting to her. She was crying as he was touching to make her whimper and react. Their hands buried in the other's hair as they breathed heavily and with need.

"Nami. Oh hell onna. I love you. I love you so damn much. I'm a mess without you." Tomo said kissing her neck.

"Hai. Me too. I love you so much too. Oh Tomo. Oh Kami. Love me. Please make love to me." She said kissing at his mouth.

Too many emotions and too many memories brought to bear as the young ningen doctor made passionate love to the onna who had made him hers years before. Their bodies slick with sweat and their fluids mixing as her eyes were changing; his own eyes wide as he saw them change from black to green. He was surprised as she muffled her screams of massive release in her need to Nirvana. She was trying like hell to hold back but she sank her fangs into his neck and he rasped out wildly as she drank his blood.

"Oh fuck Nami. You're like her. Oh shit." He said gripping her in a bruising hold as he spilled within her.

Nanami fell away from his throat and she was gasping out as she came down. She met his eyes and she saw adoration and love. Tomo had come hard and it had been too right.

"Man Nami. Need a bed onna. Damn that was awesome." He mumbled as he kissed her mouth.

"Hai. Oh Kami this is a mess." She said shutting her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be Nami. It doesn't have to be anything more than what happens between us for now. I gotta figure out where I fit in right now. Anyway I'm about to fall out." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry Tomo. I was changed into a succubus. I was drained right to death but they saved me by changing me." Nanami said laying her head against him.

"Holy shit." He said running his hand through her hair.

"It was crazy." She sighed.

"I bet. Man it smells like sex." He laughed a little.

"I love it." She said beginning to kiss him again.

She ported him to her apartment in Tokyo.

She was being foolish but there was a long history here. She loved him and she was taking a chance on much.

Nanami was bending over the toilet in her office puking terribly and she was missing a surgery but she could not even leave the toilet to get something to ease her belly. A knock came on her door and Neil poked his head in and he wrinkled his nose.

"Damn! You need some phenegryn?" He asked.

"Hai." Nanami choked on the bile.

Neil went to the drug lock up and then came back. He pulled the syringe and gave her a dose of the medicine and he waited around for her to settle.

"Pregnant?" He asked.

"Hai." Nanami nodded lying on the floor of her bathroom.

"Let me guess; Tomo?" He asked.

"Hai." She said miserable.

"He know?" Neil asked.

"No." She said feeling worse.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Convince Jao to have a threesome and deal. Oh Kami." She said pulling herself up and throwing up more.

"Can't make up your mind?" He inquired.

"I am a succubus! I eat my man stupid." She snorted and turned green.

"Right. Good lord Kiddo, what a way to put it." He said smirking.

"Tomo is going to shit. Oh hell Neil, knock me out and hook me up to saline. I feel like shit." She said shutting her eyes to fight the nausea.

He smiled and he stood up. He called a nurse to ready a room and he saw Sato further down the hall. He immediately came in and he saw Nanami on the floor. The ningen doctor was concerned and Neil chuckled.

"It's not a big deal Sato. She's knocked up." He chuckled.

"What?" Tomo said shocked.

"Yeah. You been a busy little revived man. Congrats dude." Neil said grinning.

Tomoharu stared at Nanami and she opened her eyes a little.

"Nami? Is it true?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Hai. I am sooo pregnant." She said turning green again.

"What're we gonna do about that other situation?" He asked.

"We are going to do what my Haha does." Nanami said as he gently pulled her up.

"Okay but is that what I want?" Tomo asked annoyed.

"Umm dude you were dead. Now deal with reality!" She snarled.

"Okay okay! Whoa chick, settle!" He said growling at her.

Her eyes were wide and she was shocked at his words. He picked her up and he carried her to an empty room.

Asuna was again in Shanghai. She had dropped by to see Geming and he had been shocked and she had made him scream out. Her smirk of triumph made him pissed and she had pumped him for information on Ichigawa. He had freely given any and all information he knew and the poor red was drunk as a skunk and laid out on his bed naked as the day he had been born. Geming stared at the ceiling of his flat and the marathon rutting had blown his mind.

"Damn onna. You win." He chuckled.

"I know." Asuna smirked.

She was getting dressed and soon he was snoring. She laughed too herself and poor Geming was a good time as long as she did not get deep. The second it turned deep then it would get dangerous. He was a deep well of feeling and it would be nasty quick. Asuna knew his feelings as she could reflect them but he brought out a playful and fun side of her that she needed. He kept her out of depression and for now; he was a balm to her soul. Now she was hunting the extraordinary man that was General Ichigawa. He was a taiyoukai from a minor noble family that had served Lord Takuma in the extreme past. He had been well liked, formerly brash, and there had been some horrible tragedy in his past. He was a mystery and she wanted to know. Asuna appeared brazenly at his large city dwelling and she knocked loudly. He again answered himself and he blinked in surprise to see her.

"Hello." She said lifting her chin.

"My lady please leave." He said flatly.

"You are rude." Asuna said walking past him.

He mouthed the words and glared at her back. She turned and stared at him with her arms crossed. He was dumbfounded and he was red in the face.

"Why are you here?" He asked affronted.

"I intend to know you. I have been asking questions but I am coming up short so I am here now." She said smirking.

"I do not want to know you." Ichigawa said redder.

"Mhmm but your heart is beating harder and your body is perspiring. So tell me why?" She asked.

"I am still a man. I react like a man does my lady. I can admit when I see a beautiful onna and I am not immune to acts of passion. Because I reacted does not mean I should do so again. I am a grown man and not a pup and neither are you." He said lifting his chin.

"You are not a commoner. You are minor nobility." She said flatly.

"My family was poor in comparison to yours or Tekeshi's for that matter. We may have carried a minor title but we were like many in the North right before The One Great War; we lost our riches. I had to work onna. It is not something I expect you to understand." He said walking past her.

"You assume that I have no knowledge of work Ichigawa. I worked but it was in ruling assuredly but I did work. My Chichi made me train in matters of state and warfare very early on." Asuna stated with anger.

"But your family never wanted onna! You never had to worry for food because your lands were stripped so bare you could not even hunt! So do not preach to me of hardship. You have no inkling of what real hardship is." He seethed suddenly.

"Then explain it to me." She demanded.

"No." He replied with arms crossed.

"Please?" She asked with a softer tone.

"Why do you give one fig about me?" Ichigawa asked.

"Because I wronged you. I made you fear when you did nothing. I did not own up to my behavior like an adult and I shunned a good man when I should have praised your goodness. Hai you were more cautious then Yuudai but you never once fell in battle and he did. Truly he won some great battles but he was also killed at Changchun. You were there too and did not suffer. I know you were amongst your men fighting too but you did not take the stupid chances he did." She admitted.

He did not answer and only watched her with crossed arms. Ichigawa was confused and he hated to be confused.

"Your yoki at that battle left me staggering. Your rage was terrible and I grieved for you and I lost a partner in General Yuudai. I was glad when he was restored." He said softly.

"Why do you avoid me so much?" Asuna demanded.

"I will not answer. I am done my lady. Please go." Ichigawa said doing his staring past her thing.

She moved in front of him and grabbed up his shirt in her hands and she was insisting. His eyes met hers and he made an angry noise. Ichigawa did not want to remember nor did he wish to feel. She sensed his thoughts and he met her lips suddenly. Asuna kissed him back and he buried his hands in her hair. She made an anguished sound as he unleashed his pent up inner self and he picked her up. The next thing she knew was that she was on her back on a bed and it was so surreal. Her mind was full of things and she moaned as his lips found her throat and ripped open her shirt.

"Ichi." She groaned.

"Oh Kami." He stuttered.

"I..this..familiar…" Asuna whispered groaning as his hand brushed her belly.

"Leave!" Ichigawa said suddenly getting a hold of himself.

"No!" She snarled at him.

"I will not do this! You will not do this to me! You wished to see me emotional? Well fine! No! No! Get out! Tekeshi is my dear friend. You are only a bygone royal I sometimes served. You are nothing to me! You wished me ill and I will not participate." He said gathering his tirade in.

"I was something to you before. You knew me before and I did not know!" She accused.

"Shut up!" He snarled.

"You knew Sorami but that was not it was it?" Asuna whispered horrified.

"Lady Asuna, I mean it! Leave!" Ichigawa yelled.

"Oh Kami! Lady Ayana! You knew Lady Ayana!" She accused of him.

He blanched and he stepped away from her. His eyes were red and his eyes held profound pain. She was desperately trying to remember. He knew it had been her and she had threatened him so long ago.

"I am sorry! I did not know. Ichigawa, I have not unlocked all those memories. I get flashes." She said trembling.

"Leave!" He yelled and she saw as if for the first time.

"Does Tekeshi know?" She asked trembling badly.

"I am talking. I said leave. If you do not then I will. Goodbye." He said snarling in his haste to shut out his pain.

"Ichigawa! Are you empathic? Are you? Did you and Ayana have some sort of bond? Did you do some manner of bind and when she died…" She said following.

Ichigawa lost it and he belted her across the face. His eyes were blazing red and he cried out in deep and profound pain. She was shaking as she had discovered his anguish.

"You loved her. You must have been so young." Asuna said wiping the blood.

"You are cruel. Why can you just not leave well enough alone? I felt it then but you did not. I learned to live with my pain but you never knew. Then I found out about Tekeshi and you. It killed me. It destroyed me. So no my lady, I do not feel like sharing or reliving anything! I feel like living with my own issues and dealing like I always have, ALONE!" He shouted.

"She called you Ichi." She whispered softly.

"Stop!" He screamed holding his head and he actually began weeping.

"You loved her so ardently and you feel as though she abandoned you. You are inu and we do that." She said with tears falling too.

"Leave me alone. I wish to be alone. I am better alone." He said bowing his head and only feeling his long ago pain.

"I have wronged you so badly. I am sorry. Ichigawa please! I am so sorry." She said falling to her knees by him.

"You are cold hearted! I want nothing to do with you. I wish for nothing! I want nothing from you at all. Go!" He said staring at her.

"What happened?" Asuna demanded with force.

"Was it not enough she was murdered? Was it not enough that she loved someone else more? You are no different. I want peace! Give me peace." Ichigawa begged.

Her mouth kissed at his cheek and he snarled. She sought him and he was shaking violently. Asuna was suddenly slammed on his floor as he was over her and she had unleashed his profound pain.

"Hai. I am empathic but I am stronger at it then Tekeshi. I am taiyoukai and hai I was mated to her. I loved her and I thought she loved me. I thought she loved me enough but it was not enough. When she died; it was a terrible ripping pain in my inner self. I have not felt the same since. When you wrapped your hand around my throat; I felt a jolt unlike I had felt in so fucking long but all I saw was nothing! Not a flicker of anything but pure hate. It withered my heart and made me empty again. I realized that you would never feel anything so I resigned myself and grew to fear your out of control powers. That hate I saw directed at me could easily have been used against me. Now you know and I am nothing. Go away." He said gasping in out as his salty tears fell on her.

"How old were you?" She asked in a barely audible voice.

"I was stupidly within my first century. Northern inu only know how to love wholly. We are just not built any other way. I admired her and sought out the great warrior onna. I was a soldier and I was curious. Now leave." He said choking.

Asuna felt wretched and he went to move off of her. She gathered him to her and began to kiss him in short, sharp nips. He wanted to stop but she was not to be denied as usual. Ichigawa was soon under her and she was skimming flesh with lips. His eyes were wide as she was doing things and his head lifted off his floor when she bared his flesh.

"Onna stop this madness. Oh Kami!" He cried out as she began to rapidly lick at him.

She was quickly licking at and flicking her tongue against his erection and it was teasing. It was short and faint as it shot through him fully. Asuna wrapped her hand around him and sucked on his crown. His body jerked a little as she worked his cock. He hated how emotional he could be so he had learned not to be so. His silvery-grey eyes were wide as Asuna used her tongue to dig and he about lost it. It felt so freaking awesome and she was making him blush.

"You like this." Asuna whispered huskily.

"Hai." He groaned as she used her tongue tip to dig more.

"Let yourself go. Please let yourself completely go." She begged softly.

"You ask too much. Ungh!" He cried out as felt her trace his length and his sac.

"I was not supposed to remember at all. I do not understand how it is she hurt you. Our soul was that of an empusae." His former mate said as she fingers kept up their torturous pace.

"Things happened. I do not want to talk about it. Oh Kamis! Oh kamis!" He snarled out as she took a testis into her mouth.

His sanity was being tested and he was struggling to hang onto reality. Asuna released his node and she stared at him with utter hunger.

"Ichigawa." She whispered.

"You have pried my lady. You have ripped open my pain; have you not done enough?" He asked through the intense blaze of his blood.

"I have barely gotten started." Asuna growled.

He was intent to say something or anything but he suddenly could not move. His eyes widened and he stared at the powerful onna and she was obviously affected by the story he had spoken brokenly. Her mental powers were also ungodly strong. Ichigawa could not even move a toe. She undressed fully and his eyes were wide as he took in her form. Why she was pushing this he had no clue but he felt her lips and nose nuzzle his throat and he whined softly at the very inu action. Her damn tongue was back and she was sucking right below his ear. It took only a couple minutes of attention before he was panting and near begging. Asuna ran her hands along his chest and she slowly began to leave kisses and tiny bites to his skin. Ichigawa was a moaning mess as she made him see stars and the need arose in him to unbearable proportions. Her hand loosely wrapped around him as she continued to tongue and nip her way across his skin.

"Why do you need to do this?" He asked in his haze.

"Trying to remember." She admitted.

"I do not want you to." Ichigawa moaned long as his body arched off his floor.

"I want to make it better. I need to make it right." She said licking again.

Asuna climbed into his lap and he stared at her face. Their quick encounter in the dojo had been utterly amazing but this would shatter him. He was struggling enough with conscience but this was slow and erotically passionate. Ichigawa's stunning eyes drifted to her feminine form and he sucked in his breath.

"You have learned to keep in your emotions so well that I cannot tell if you like. You barely register anything and I am left to imagine." She said threading fingers into his hair.

"I like." He said barely audible.

"Do you? Ichi? What do you want right now but besides to flee?" Asuna asked.

He groaned and jerked her chest forward. His mouth wrapped around a tip and he lost it. His growls and moans nearly undid her as Ichigawa came alive it seemed. He braced her upper back and refused to let her nipple go. He was ruthlessly suckling her and she moaned and shifted in his lap. Ichigawa could smell so much and taste more. His body was straining and he finally released her tip after some time of her mewling for him. Asuna quickly found herself on all fours and he had opened her wide. His nose was scenting and his tongue was licking up. Her lusty cries made him mad with yearning as both gave in. He would castigate himself later he decided and his brain shut down. Ichigawa wrapped his own hand around his length and he cried out in relief as he yanked a few times.

"Do it." She begged.

"Will regret. We both will regret." Ichigawa hissed softly.

"No. I want to remember. I want to feel. Please." Asuna begged of him.

He shut his eyes and slipped deep into her. Both made such noises and it was totally hot, utterly consuming, and spiraling out of control. Ichigawa was moving slowly and she was crying out for him. She was gasping his name and he was wounded. Asuna's eyes were green but they were wide. She felt his yoki and he suppressed so much. She was shaking out of control as he had no way to rein in his natural energies.

"Forgive me." He hissed out.

"Feels so good. Harder!" She snarled out as he pulled and pushed.

Ichigawa unleashed and he began a pace that made her fall. She clawed at the floor as she yelped out. He was trying and he was failing miserably to pull himself back. The buildup was stifling and she was gasping.

"_I need you!" She screamed._

"_Hai. I love you. Ayana, I love you!" Ichigawa snarled as he fell against her._

Asuna did scream and Ichigawa tried to jerk himself back. His faint gold energies washed over them both and she was gone. She passed out as she hit his floor. He was shaking from the force of his end and he was horrified at himself. His body was bathed in sweat and she was as well. The beautiful act had been wild and he choked back the emotion as he picked her up and stumbled to his room. He laid her on his bed and he fled.

She woke up alone and she was sore. The resulting act with him had been mind blowing. His energies were powerful and she was trying to figure out what it was Ichigawa was truly capable of. He was in pain that much was certain and she had a brief flash and it confirmed her nosy nature; she had taken him as Ayana and she had as if mortally wounded him. She only knew one person who would know the truth and she dressed herself quickly. She ported directly into Hueco Mundo in search of Ulquiorra and he had known all her dirty secrets as the former kumo queen. Asuna found him quickly enough and she was cautious. Bilae was still around and she did not want to be caught unaware. The green eyed Arrancar took in her appearance and he blandly stared at her.

"When did Ayana have an affair with a young northern inu?" Asuna demanded.

"Near the end of her life." He replied honestly.

"Did she love him?" She asked shocked.

"Hai. She loved him and Gaku found out. He swore to kill the young man if she did not stop seeing him. Ayana kept seeing him despite her chief mate's fury." He said as if Ataru.

"She was in love with him? Oh Kami but what happened?" She asked trembling.

"Gaku met with me and Jouichi the Elder; there was no love of inu then as our might was great and the West and North were rising in power. Ayana was pregnant with the inu's child." He said pacing.

"What happened." She asked as tears fell down her face.

"Gaku was in a terrible rage. He attacked her and the resulting battle between them was horrific. As you know funnel men are as strong as the onna. Her consort directed me to attack the north in which I did. It was the only time I did not confer with you. You almost killed Gaku." He admitted.

Asuna sucked in her breath and she yelped out. There were well known skirmishes between kumo and inu in the past but no out and out wars until Ishin had attacked in the past.

"You agreed with Gaku. That is why you attacked. Why did you do such a thing?" She asked trembling.

"Because I too loved you. You were a jorogumo and this boy was inu; a very powerful inu but a boy nonetheless. Gaku was insanely jealous that you wanted such a young man. You were killed not long after but there were those gunning for his head and you told him terrible things. You tore him up to make him believe that you used him. You shut him away and I knew you had found someone who you had loved as much as Nagaharu. We all knew and it tore us up. You died and his child died with you." Ulquiorra stated unemotionally.

"Why did you never say anything?" Asuna demanded with rage.

"It never occurred to me." He shrugged.

"You selfish bastard! You bastard." She said blinded by tears.

Ulquiorra had his arms around her waist suddenly and his mouth against her ear.

"You were kumo that life. Why do you think I hid my parentage? Why do you think Hisashi wished to not mate Sorami? Kumo and inu were not meant to be together at that point. Species mixing was seen as a sin" He stated lifelessly.

"He is a Northern inu! Ayana's death left a void in his psyche! They formed a bond and her fucking words wounded him as if mortally." She said weeping.

"That is what she intended. It saved his life. Gaku intended to have him drawn and quartered." He said flatly.

She jerked away from him and she ported away. Asuna was weeping terribly and she walked into her penthouse. She had to see Jouichi and she went to his room. He looked up at her and his eyes held sympathy. Their twins slept near him in a bassinet and he patted the bed.

"Did you know about a young inu lover of Ayana?" She asked wiping tears away.

"No. I am surprised. I knew Gaku was angry about some things near the end." He whispered.

"Ayana was in love with an inu named Ichigawa. Gaku wanted to kill him and he sent Ataru north and attacked the tribes there." She said wiping her eyes.

"Oh Kamis. I was rather wild at the time. You and I fought all the time about things but I would have supported you no matter what." He said holding her.

"I know. I know that. The thing is Ichigawa is a former general for Tekeshi. He went with him after The One Great War. Ataru is a being called an Arrancar, Jouichi." She said being held by her lover.

"Ataru? Selfish and crafty bastard! He was one of the most gifted warriors I ever saw but his agenda was never in line with the kingdom. He was always in it for himself." Jouichi growled.

"He swore he loved Ayana." She said wiping her eyes.

"I have no doubt of that. His actions were always secretive and my father would occasionally go to him to sway you." He said petting her hair.

"So the kumo kingdom has as much or more intrigue then any inu any day." Asuna commented.

"It was bad. You were beautiful, powerful, and wanted. Gaku and Jouichi were your consorts and wielded power that no other man in the kingdom had. They would sometimes introduce you to men that would pique your interest. I assume it was so they could somewhat get their agendas done. They were crafty men as I remember. He loved me I thought but maybe not." He sighed.

"So I loved this poor young inu boy and what?" She asked wanly.

"It must have been away from the trials of court. You have told me of my real father and what a good man he was. I see him in Nobu and I can see it. You had a part of you that wanted purity and something of that bygone time. I think perhaps that this inu man must be something different." Jouichi said soothingly.

"When will you be well?" Asuna demanded.

"They say another month. The heart has taken but they wish me to languish and be a lazy louse, so here I am enjoying our twins. Esena and Junichi are quite the pair." He smiled.

"Ugh! I need you." She sighed.

"I need you too. I need you always. I love you my mitsuaki and I hurt that you hurt. Kameron is a dear friend and I think he would have been a wonderful kumo." He smiled.

"Scoot over." She whispered.

Jouichi did as she asked and they settled on the bed together. Ichigawa's presence in her mind was heavy as she thought of history. The few female rulers in history were controlled and manipulated through sex and intrigue. It seemed her past life was no different and Ichigawa had been a victim of it. Kameron slipped in and he smiled as he laid Aahmes next to the twins and he slipped into the bed too. They all fell asleep cuddled and warm.

He stood on a bluff near Lushun and he looked at the Yellow Sea crash against the shore. Manchuria had become his second home for a long time and his feelings were out of control. He could not suppress them at the moment and he allowed himself to feel. He felt her aura and he was astonished she had found him.

"I called Tekeshi. He has no idea what is going on." She whispered.

"What is going on? Nothing as far as I am concerned." Ichigawa answered.

"You were a victim. You were young and your life in danger. I got the story from some of the players. It was hushed up because you were inu and at the time I was not." Asuna said with pain and strength in her voice.

"Wonderful. Go away." He said coldly.

"She told you that she aborted the pup." She said choked up.

"I said stop! How can you do this? Why do you take delight in my anguish?" He demanded turning around.

"The pup died with her when she was killed at Matsuyame. She did not kill your child. She told you whatever it took to hurt you and make you suffer. She almost killed Gaku to keep him from having an order of execution carried out. The price of it was making you go away. Gaku is the one that ordered the massacre on Sapporo. The Battle of Matsuyame took place two weeks later. She regretted you terribly but she felt that pain was better than death. Ayana did not know she had binded with you. She would not have made you suffer that way. I thought you should know." She said in a dejected tone.

"Because I was inu. My family was killed because I loved her. I hate you all!" He snarled and he stalked away.

"Ichigawa wait!" She cried.

"No! Honor my words this time my lady and leave me the fuck alone. I do not want this feeling anymore and I most certainly do not want you! I paid the ultimate price by having loved her. I was inu and my family put to death. Ayana saw fit to lie to me in order to try and save me. I would have preferred to lie beside her in death but I did not have that option. So congratulate yourself that you solved this mystery. The reason I have been terrified of you has been many reasons but this is the main one. I did not want to face your knowledge. I was better off anonymous and this is one man who shall not fall to your charms. Goodbye!" He snarled at her.

"What happened in Shanghai?" She asked emotionally.

"I gave up. You win. This is not your life Lady Asuna. You may have her soul but you are not her. You are you and I cannot be a part of this. I have to go." He said walking and porting.

The winds blew powerfully and she could not tell if it was her own yoki or just nature. She actually wept and another life had hurt more people. She heard the laughing not far off and she turned to see Sanra in the distance.

"Do you not love tragedies?" She asked coldly.

"I am going to love yours!" Asuna hissed.

"Uh uh. No dear. You see I am in the know here and not you. You are just a victim and you always will be a victim. You have great men at your disposal and I shall enjoy eating them one by one. Ayille wants you dead. Bilae wants your blood and I want your total and utter destruction after I take Hueco Mundo as mine." Sanra said licking her lips.

"So that is what you have wanted this whole time?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"I have no illusions that Ayille and Bilae will dominate this plane and eventually Soul Society but no, Hueco Mundo and the kingdom is mine. Maec will be a dead man. You will be a coffin next to your old bodies. Sayonara!" She laughed as she phased out.

Rage filled her and she knew without a doubt that she was playing a dangerous game of chess and moves had been made long ago. She kept going back that it always meant the past and she always went but her life was here. She wiped the rage filled tears away and she had to change the past in order to have peace in her present. Asuna stared at the waters as they churned and she felt totally helpless and out of control.


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Confronting and riveting truths become known to very few. Old holy powers abound as others are sought to rescue and save the life of the innocent. Working together and Gwydion demands the death of one. Thank you for reading and please, let me know what you think!

No Peace as Secrets Unfold

She refused to leave it as it was. She hurt and it was not what she wanted. This particular story ate her up because she had never taken the time to fully know what it was that had destroyed the north. Asuna began to realize that her relationship with him had started a war of espionage. Ayana had favorites and lovers as many rulers had but one she had loved with utter conviction and with her heart since Nagaharu, she had not. It seemed she had fallen in love with Ichigawa and it was not sullied by politics and it was pure. It made her hurt worse because it had been destroyed. She refused to let it go and Asuna went in search of him. She had to ask and she had research but she found him near Jiamusi in Manchuria. He kept a small estate there and she found him working the fields himself along with several workers. She watched him work in the rice paddy and she ached profoundly. Asuna was masked but she stepped out into the field as she neared him. Her long silk dress of tie dyed red swirls blew softly and her silver hair was down. She did not hide her heritage here and he looked up. His face held anger and that pain.

"You are most stubborn my lady. This is private land by the way. I have earned it and your son bestowed it upon me." He said with such coldness.

"General please hear me out." She asked softly.

"Please talk but I will help bring in my harvest if you do not mind." Ichigawa stated as he went back to gathering his crop.

"This happens to me sometimes; my past lives come back to bite me so to speak. I never know the reason but this is ripping me apart." Asuna said in an emotional tone.

"You should not let it my lady. You are a mighty warrior, much greater and more powerful then I am. Your prowess with a blade is legendary and second only to your great father. Matters of the heart are inane and not worthy of those in power. You have greater issues at stake and one lowly general should not concern you. You and your family had several." He said cruelly.

"You bastard." She said gasping in anger.

"I speak only truth. Now if you please, I have work. I earn my living." Ichigawa said with almost hate.

"That is what she said! She is the one that made it a class thing. You hold onto such words because the onna you loved spoke such trash to you. She must have said that she could not bear a pup with no connections and such. You are a fool to have believed the lies. You most certainly were too young to know better I suppose." She snarled at him.

Ichigawa looked at her and his anger at Ayana's betrayal was eating him alive. He stared at her and her words throughout this life ate him up too.

"I have no time for you. I have no time for such frivolity. You may have time to play and screw with people's emotions and lives but I do not. Now if you will excuse me but I am busy." He said walking past her.

He was stiff and cold as he worked methodically but he stared up at her after some time.

"You know when Manchuria and Tekeshi's old lands were involved in battle against Lord Ishin? I was happy because I got to kill some kumo. I imagined her face as I did so. I imagined ripping her apart and ripping out her heart as she did to me. Now that is what I feel. Do you still wish to discuss it?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"You Northern inu are all alike, fools! This is the reason the North fell because you idiots mated with such docile beasts as miko. The West was mightier because things like emotion did not play in per say. Touga fought and did what was best for the state and Tekeshi was a bleeding heart as lovely as he is. You are worse." Asuna hissed.

"Exactly as I expected Lady Asuna. Thank you for confirming my experiences with you. Now leave. I have spoken over and over that I want nothing to do with you and for once in your spoiled bitch life, honor it!" He said getting right in her face.

"I only wished to understand." She said in a haunted tone.

"Why? Have you not conquered and decimated enough men in your time? Why did I need to be on your list?" Ichigawa seethed.

"I have not decimated you. If I wished it so then it would be. You are too much of a coward to face me anyway." She taunted.

He lost his temper and he knocked her backwards. Asuna landed in the muddy water and she snarled at him. His eyes were red as he took in the arrogant bitch. His workers looked over and they saw their boss arguing with a rich onna. Asuna was growling from her prone position and he growled back. She stood up and came at him and he grabbed her arm. She had her hand around his throat again but his grip was powerful. She ported them to a nearby field and he shoved her away. Asuna fell to the ground and she came up.

"So this is how it is?" She demanded.

"I am defending my land and myself. You are the one who cannot obey wishes." He snapped.

She screamed in anger and she came at him. He blocked her punches and she was trained so well. Ichigawa too had been trained in the war arts and he did not hold back because she was female; this was one female who kicked ass and did so on a regular basis. Her punches were blocked and how she managed to kick in such a long dress was lost on him but he was flat on his back with the wind knocked out of his lungs. Asuna fell on him and he was gasping as mouth pressed to mouth. Tongue tangled tongue in a battle that was seeking. His hands buried in her hair and he could not stop nor could she. Ichigawa was lost in the passion as he slowly realized that he had her dress hiked up and he was thrusting madly inside of her. Their kisses and bites were not gentle as it was too inu like. The need to dominate this bitch was making him act stupid and more stupid as his claws dug into her beautiful skin. His growls were harsh as his thrusts became too hard and she whined almost in pain.

"Leave alone." He gasped as he moved his hips jarring her.

"No!" She snarled in his face.

"Oh fuck!" He yelled out in his beast as the damn energies escaped him and she snared them.

Her face froze and she was so close to passing out again and she screamed. Her head fell back and she was dizzy.

"My mother was miko." He stuttered.

"Huh?" Asuna asked confused.

"My mother was a miko. She was a miko of inu descent. The north bred them." Ichigawa admitted as he fell against her.

"How in the Kamis name did that occur?" She asked mystified.

"Do not ask me. I have no idea. It was our big secret from the rest of the youkai world." He said softly and he pulled out of her.

Ichigawa closed his eyes and he had coupled with her three times in so many days and he was trying to rein himself in but it was impossible when she kept showing up.

"It feels like the most potent form of painful bliss. I cannot explain it." Asuna whispered.

"I have work to do." He muttered in anger.

"Make love to me slowly." She said grabbing his hand.

"I am not your lover. I lose control of myself because of whatever the soul bond thing is. I have no wish for more." He said flatly.

"Liar!" She hissed.

"I do not lie. I have no need…" He started to say.

She shoved him back and began to kiss him hard. His body ached and her kiss made him go breathless. His soul felt at peace and he hated it. Their hands buried in the other's hair and she wanted him under her naked. Ichigawa forced himself off of her and he actually crawled a little away from her.

"You are so much like her and so different." He said raggedly.

"I am inu too. I am inu this life." She said nearing him.

"I do not want this." He said with more conviction.

"Really?" She husked in his ear.

She had her hand firmly wrapped around what made him male and he hissed. Ichigawa had not been so passion prone in his adult life and she was lost in the erotic. She stroked him to get him aimless in base need and he shouted as he again came. He was breathing so hard as she kissed his bare back. He shook and trembled as she did such inu things.

"Stop!" He whimpered.

"You want it despite your words. Ayana hurt you terribly. She did and said terrible things! You are right and I am her and I am not. I am much younger then she was when she passed but I know she loved you. I know she damn near killed the man who claimed to have fathered Gaku Jouichi. She nearly killed him because he wanted you on an executioners table with your body being torn asunder. He wanted you drawn and quartered so that you would suffer terribly. He was so jealous of you because Ayana actually loved you like she loved Nagaharu." She whispered in an agonized tone.

"Stop! Stop it. I do not want to hear any more! I want nothing more." Ichigawa stated in anger.

"I am sorry. You hid away. If you knew who I was then you should have claimed me!" She cried out hoarsely.

"No! Never!" He said shaking his head vehemently.

"So you truly believe that she betrayed you. You believe she fed you to the ookami and that she what, ordered the attack?" Asuna demanded.

"I know not what to believe. Leave me be. Please leave me be!" He yelled at her.

"Ichigawa!" She stated in anguished disbelief.

"Unhand me. Do it now." He growled.

"I am what you are this life. I am inu too!" She growled.

They again fought and she had him pinned down harshly and she suddenly sank her fangs into his neck. His eyes were wide and he was trying to breathe. She was not feeding from his blood and in fact his red liquid spilled from the wound. She was marking him quite openly and defiantly as sank them deeper. Her bite did not hurt but his body was rigid and she was bombarding the powerful empathy with her fury. It was possessive fury and anger at his anger. Asuna was acting rashly but she was prone to it. She lifted her mouth and she forced herself up.

"Now speak." She snarled as she walked away.

"How could you?" Ichigawa asked hoarsely.

"Because I am claiming you. You belonged to her and now you belong to me." She snapped.

"I do not want you!" He snarled.

"Sorry." She said coldly.

"No! I do not accept it! I do not want it! I have been single all these years! My mate died long ago! I have no mate! You hear me?" He said incensed.

"I think you were heard in Shenyang!" She yelled back.

He became aware of himself and he jumped up. He suddenly charged her and knocked her over. They were slapping at the other and he was furious. Bitches just did not do this but he had known her this life for almost all her life; she did what she wanted whenever she wanted. Asuna Orlovich-Jing did whatever the fuck came to mind. She grabbed a handful of hair and she held his neck firm as she worked her lips against his throat and behind his ear. He hissed and groaned as she evilly did her thing.

"What doing to me?" Ichigawa hoarsely asked.

"Claiming my man." She husked forcefully.

"Ungh!" He cried out as she rolled them.

He was suddenly on his back and she began to work his cock with her mouth. This time she slid him deep down her throat and Ichigawa choked and sputtered wildly. His body bowed and the pleasure was so intense. She was cracking through his mental shields and he panicked. He was clawing at the ground and Ichigawa was terrified again. Something ruptured in his brain and he felt her. She caressed and nudged thoughts and old feelings. He was laid bare and tortured in old memories. Nothing she did not turn over and the passion in which she did it. The spicy feeling of her brain was throwing him over so many edges. He was bowled over completely and the single most intense climax of his very long life stole through his whole mind, body, and soul. He was almost in a fit as she made him feel too much. His snarling screams rent the air and Asuna put up a barrier. Ichigawa thrashed as the feeling from his groin was nothing in comparison to his brain. That was the kicker in the whole thing and it left him weak. His silver-grey eyes were dull as he finally lay a little still but twitched only a little.

"You are tearing me apart." He whispered.

"Some part of you still loves. I want it. I want desperately. I am so angry at you keeping all this from me." She snapped.

"It was not for you." He whispered in a sleepy voice.

"You hoped. You wished I would know. You almost spoke a few times but stopped. Me! This is for me. I am what you are now." She said lowering her mouth to his and kissing him.

His breath left him as she stole it. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes and his body was too weak to do much.

"Port me to my room?" Ichigawa asked softly.

"Image it in your mind." She commanded.

He did so and she slipped in so seamlessly. Asuna ported them both and he dragged his blanket over his half naked form. He could not think at all and Ayana used to do that to him. Their lovemaking would leave him utterly drained. He would sleep for hours upon hours. Now it felt the same. She did not leave and in fact she spooned his form.

"Wrong. Not right." He mumbled.

"I will deal with it. I should have dealt with it better then. I was killed before I had a chance." Asuna muttered in his ear.

"Hurt too many. This is wrong." He said sleepily.

"I feel some of what it was. It is only a shadow now but I feel and it is ripping me asunder. I am selfish, you are right about that. I am horribly selfish and I have found you again and I shall not let go." She whispered softly.

Ichigawa closed his eyes and silent tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. She had snared him deeply in the past and she was doing it again. She licked his tears away and she was softly kissing his face and throat.

"Ichi. My Ichi." She whispered passionately.

The proud inu man gave up totally and succumbed to his fierce emotional tidal wave. He forced himself up and the resulting act was a harsh and slow taking of her body. His teeth dragged her skin and his tongue tasted everywhere. He lingered over her as she screamed out for him. Ichigawa figured he would go to hell but he figured whatever did it matter. He lifted her thigh and his thrusts hit home perfectly. Asuna clutched him tightly and the soft spoken and serious former general of Manchuria fell against her as he spilled deeply within her. Ichigawa lost consciousness with her this time and they shared the same bed this time around.

Kameron knew and so did Masanori. She hid nothing from either of them. Masanori still reeled from the fact that his father was alive. Her head frère was so intrigued with the story that he wished to dig more himself. The brunette frère and Asuna were too much alike in so many ways. He was just as impetuous as she was at times. She adored him for it and they got on very well. Ichigawa was her secret though. The story had been covered up and it was hard as hell finding out anything. Her new inu lover was being cautious as always and she was in Shanghai as he supped with Tekeshi and several other Manchu nobles including Ang Chi. He left the table to check on the next course and she hissed softly. He looked around and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Wished to see you." She pouted.

"I am just a new toy. I am certain you will tire of me." He snorted.

"When did you become such a sarcastic ass?" Asuna asked arching a brow.

"When Lady Asuna could not leave well enough alone. I may be Northern inu but I have a personality despite what you say." He said rolling his eyes.

She pursed her lips and she walked up to him. She cupped his groin and ghosted her lips over his. He breathed a little harder and he was trying to control his ardor.

"I want you to want me. Come to me Ichigawa. Come and be with me." She said breathing hard.

"Okay. Okay but not right now. Go away!" He snapped softly.

"You promise?" Asuna demanded.

"You marked me did you not?" Ichigawa snapped softly.

"Hai." She grinned.

"Damn onna!" He growled as he kissed her silly.

Her smile undid him and it always would. He finally gently shoved her away and she ported out. Tekeshi came in and he noticed his friend taking too long.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Everything is fine my lord. I was only on a phone call. Pardon my rudeness." He said bowing.

"You are always so contrite Ichigawa. Life is not so black and white my friend." Tekeshi smiled.

"We are not all as jovial as you my lord. Come let us sup." He commented.

Ichigawa looked back and he sighed in his head. The last time he had seen her had been mind altering on so many levels. She was taking more and more. Lady Asuna was devouring him whole and he was losing it. She was not concentrating at all and he worried. He was going to go later and demand that she concentrate on the ekimmu and enemy Shouten issue but she would talk to him and reason with him and then seduce him. He was afraid and he hated the feeling. He was hating the idea that he loved her and he could not stop.

/

Ichigawa actually grabbed Geming and the red would bully her and she opened her penthouse door with a wave of her hand. Geming grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Chichi sent me. He said you were and I quote being neglectful of your war." He said crossing his arms.

"I had babies a little while ago and I want to enjoy them. You tell Tekeshi to grow a pair and come see me." She said sweetly.

"Oh see that is ewe. Old Ichigawa wanted to yell at you too but he could only probably get about mildly annoyed with you." Geming smirked.

"Geming! Young man do not disrespect me boy!" Ichigawa snapped softly.

"Oh Kami! He yelled at me!" The red chuckled.

"You are being obnoxious on purpose. You have delievered my lord's message so why not go tell him something else?" The brown suggested.

"Sheesh." The green eyed inu snorted laughing.

Asuna watched them both and Geming bowed low before her. His eyes held hers for a moment and then he laughed wildly. He ported out and she stared at Ichigawa.

"Why did you bring Geming?" She asked.

"Because his message is a good one. My lady it is not wise to wait for an attack. You can route them first by going after them." He pointed out.

"I do not want to." She pouted.

"My lady…" He started to say.

"Ichigawa. I do not want to. I have spent so many precious years fighting. I am tired. I want to enjoy my life as you said I did. The point was that I have not. I have my lovers. I care and love for many but the intense love is reserved. I am typical and stereotypical but this is not fleeting. I will not allow it to be." She said fiercely.

"You need to let it be. Allow this fascination with your past life to go. I am nothing overly special." He shrugged.

"You are trying to piss me off." Asuna stated shortly.

"No. I am being honest completely. Tekeshi is more extraordinary then I am. He is a good man and I betray him by feeling anything for you. I refuse to be that kind of bastard any longer. You also languish for whatever reason. It was a very long time ago and you have forced me to deal with my anguish and I thank you for that but listen to wisdom." Ichigawa stated with such a soft tone.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because I see the road ahead. This is not wise and it will lead to many bad things. So let us say we can forgive the other our many transgressions and let it go. I am sorry for holding onto my pain." He said bowing his head.

"You are running again. I will not allow it!" Asuna raged.

"My lady you forget that I can make up my own mind. You use considerable influence on me to influence me. Just let it be!" He cried softly.

"No." She said flatly.

"We are setting ourselves up for pain. I do not want that. I do not want you to feel pain and I am tired of feeling it as well." Ichigawa stated growling.

"Admit it! Admit the truth you try to speak!" She growled at him.

"No." He shook his head.

"Ichi!" She said getting angry.

"I said no. I am done for now. I need to go to my estate." He said flatly.

"Then let me go with you." Asuna said with wide eyes.

"I need time away." He said appealing and hoping.

She was totally empusae in her actions but totally inu onna in her behaviors in most things. It was maddening the double standards she held but he was a worldly man and he accepted much. He just hated feeling out of sorts. The love making was fantastic and left him numb. It was a good feeling but he was lying to many around him and he hated deceit. He knew the courts were full of them and that grated his nerves.

"Fine go. You say I will tire of you and so I have. If you wish me to be a cold hearted snotty royal princess then so be it. You are dismissed General Ichigawa." She said in a condescending tone.

Ichigawa sighed deeply and he wished to the Gods he could hit her sometimes.

"What do you wish my Lady?" He demanded.

"Stop the my lady bull shit! You have bent me over and gave me that whipping. I think you can call me Asuna." She snorted.

His face turned bright red and he was aghast at her words. He was mortified and he sighed loudly.

"Okay Asuna. You do not have to be so flippant about our bedroom activities." Ichigawa stated blushing.

"I do believe that was outside of your house in Shanghai." She said smirking wryly.

"ONNA!" He snapped.

Her stance made him wish to bend her over again and she had _that_ look. He lost his composure and he grabbed her by the back of the neck. He did bend her over her couch and he took her. She bared her neck to him and his beast almost lost its shit. He was laying against her as they caught their collective breath and she purred in contentment.

"Should have grabbed my neck back then and told me to shut the hell up. I would have sputtered in shock." Asuna grinned against the couch cushions.

"Oh Kamis. I am done. Did you get your fix? Did you steal any yoki?" He asked softly.

"Hai. I want you to stay the night." She demanded.

"You are the most demanding lover I have ever had. Why?" He asked softly.

"Because I sort of like you." Asuna retorted.

"You like me. Okay I suppose. This is ridiculous you realize." Ichigawa said as she pulled him up and guided him towards her bedroom.

"Hai. It is ridiculous as hell." She said opening his shirt.

Her mouth began to leave soft kisses on his chest and the brunette was lost already.

"Hai ridiculous." He mumbled in a passionate way and he was felled onto her plush bed.

"Mhmm." She muttered.

"Should go." He sputtered.

"Hai." She said ignoring him.

"Hai." He said just giving in.

He was laid out as she slowly undressed him. Even as Ayana she had not showered him this much. She was generous to a fault and he was seeing where her soul had changed with her body. This onna had a nasty, nasty temper but she was stupidly generous and overly sensual. She was easily taken advantage of and he was seeing it in a few of her lovers. It made him angry and he was getting to be stupidly possessive of her too. He cried out in his head that it was just plain stupid but then he did not seem to care when she slipped a finger deep within him to stroke his prostate. His younger lover taught him a lot and he was whimpering out incoherently. She really wanted him to beg and he hated to beg for anything. Ichigawa ended up begging for his end that night as she slid down him and his face contorted in raptures. He ended up sleeping soundly in her arms and he was stupid again.

He woke up with a start and he sat up. She was sleeping soundly he thought and he got up quickly. They kept their relationship discreet at his request and she was still asleep. Ichigawa was busy pulling on his formal grey slacks and such and he was attempting to hurry. He looked at her very closely and she was too pale. Her arm hung limply by the side of the bed and he knew something was wrong.

"My lady?" He asked shaking her gently.

Asuna did not respond and he shook her harder. She still did not awaken and he was nervous suddenly.

"Asuna? Wake up! Damn it all! Wake up onna! Oh hell. My lady." He said freaking.

He went to her bedroom door and he knew the schedule. The frère person would be here soon enough but he could not leave her. Ichigawa was panicked and Kameron did port in soon enough and Ichigawa hissed softly.

"Why are you skulking dog? I know you and my queen fornicate." He snorted.

"Shut up uppyr! Damn you both have horrid mouths. She is not waking up." He said perplexed.

Kameron laid Aahmes in the cradle near her bed and he shook her. She was too pale and he was suddenly concerned.

"I need to take her to the hospital now. Stay with my son!" He commanded.

"I cannot be here!" Ichigawa cried.

"I care not if you try to hide your fucking. She is my queen and mate. I will not lose her because you have attacks of conscious! Stay with my son!" Kameron said in his Ramanga voice.

Kameron ported and he was in the middle of Yamasaki General. He yelled for Nobu and the head doctor came out. He saw her and he was shocked. She was laid on a gurney and he felt her.

"Oh my Kami!" Nobu cried softly.

"What is wrong spider?" Kameron demanded.

"I saw this with Hana." He said pulling her up and taking her to a bedroom.

"What do you mean?" Her frère asked.

"She is being purified by holy blood. We say holy blood but it is ningen blood that has counter acting yoki to ours as youkai." Nobu explained.

"Why in the Gods name would she be purified?" He asked stunned.

"Some inu carry miko blood in their veins. She also had a ningen who was a holy man." Her kumo healer said working quickly.

He pulled out his cell phone and called Inuyasha's house. She was not waking up and she never passed out like this that he knew of.

"Kameron? You know all of her secrets and stuff now a days…what is going on?" He demanded.

"She is my queen Nobu. I cannot divulge such things." The frère said miffed.

"Even to save her life?" Nobu said snappishly.

"She and a particular inu have been taking up. Something about old memories and stuff. Ayana keeps being brought up." He said quickly.

"Who?" The kumo asked surprised.

"Damnit! His name is Ichigawa." Kameron said uncomfortable.

"General Ichigawa? Are you serious? He knew Ayana? Is he old enough?" He asked shocked.

"Old enough barely from what I understand. He knew her right before the Battle of Matsuyame." The brunette frère said looking at her.

"Oh Kamis. I heard about scandals. Never knew what they were about though. Do you think Ayana and this Ichigawa were the scandal?" Nobu asked shocked.

"Well considering you are kumo and you have no issue loving a half inu woman, you tell me. Would there have been issue?" He asked the spider healer.

"Hai. Back then it just was not done. Cross species mating was frowned upon big time. It was seen as defilement." He said blushing.

"Never one for decorum?" Kameron grinned.

"Not really. I have never had a kumo mate. I mated a ningen, an inu, and then Asuna." He said blushing hotly.

"You rebel." The frère laughed.

"Okay so Ichigawa. Wow. That is so wow. Okay. Her aunt will be here soon. Kameron this is a horrible process. We have to replace her blood with miko blood. I would not feed from her for awhile." Nobu said businesslike.

"Holy blood is delicious by the way. It will not harm me." He smirked.

"Oh good Kamis." Nobu snorted.

Kagome did show up and Asuna was soon hooked for a major transfusion. Soon enough she was waking up and she was screaming in pain as she felt as though she was being burned alive.

"NOBU!" She yelled in agony.

"Honey! I am so sorry. I am so sorry but you need it. You are pupped. Ichigawa is a Northern inu?" He asked gripping her hand.

"Hai! Oh fuck!" She screamed as the blood filled her veins.

Kameron was agitated badly and he paced as she screamed and wailed. Kagome tried to say soothing words but Asuna was in an agony all her own. The process would be several hours of hell and she screamed every so often. Ichigawa was near and he heard the horrific screaming every so often and his heart fell. He held the uppyr's babe and he mentally called the frère.

"Tell me what is wrong!" he demanded handing him his son.

"She had to have a blood transfer. Seems your type of inu causes another daemon to slowly become purified." He snorted in annoyance.

"What? You are telling me what?" Ichigawa asked in a short tone.

"You are not that quick or in denial. She is pupped as you dogs call it." Kameron said with almost contempt.

"Holy hell. Not now!" He said falling back and in despair.

"What did you think would happen dog?" The frère asked.

"I have attempted to be careful most of the time if you must know! I am not an irresponsible man. For one it is too soon for her body and two, I have seen what her pregnancy with Hana was like. I would not have wished this for her. I must go." He said sighing.

"Is this part of the reason you did not mate again?" He asked the inu.

Ichigawa stiffened and he turned to stare at Kameron.

"She mocks us often but hai, we Northern inu are pathetic in some ways. Most of the time we get so turned around in our emotions. They are our biggest downfall. I spent years in meditation to learn how to suppress them and such but my feelings for one onna in particular is the reason I did not mate again. Pain was not worth it to me. It is still not worth it to me. One can learn to deal with a gaping wound or loss of limb. It can be done and I shall not do so again." He said bowing.

"You leave?" Kameron yelled.

"Hai. It is best. Tell her that it is best she do whatever she needs for her body. I have no mind on the issue." He said bowing.

"She will be furious and hunt you down." The frère said with narrowed eyes.

"I will not be bothered anymore." Ichigawa stated and ported away.

"You coward!" The frère hissed softly at the empty hall.

It had been utter hell and she was lying in bed on a heavy dose of widow. Nobu was concerned because the pup was stronger in holy powers then even Hana. He could not get her talk and she stared at the window in a depressed state.

"Honey. Talk to me." He begged.

"His mother was an inu miko. Do not ask me how in the hell that happened. I have no idea what the Northern inu did. They turned themselves into messes of youkai. Surely they can purify but they become emotionally wounded animals." She said shutting her eyes.

"There are not many left Asuna. I checked the suicide rate of inu of purely Northern descent. It is staggering." He sighed.

"Dumb asses." She growled softly.

"Hai well it must be pretty difficult to deal with the empathy thing. I can only imagine what it is like. Telepathy is so much more easily controlled or at least those species who are telepathic are taught at a young age how to handle it." He pointed out.

"The empathetic are taught but their shields are much exhausting to hold in place. Tekeshi is the only one who I have seen have immense control. Baku learned as well." She sighed.

"Both have had your blood my darling." He said standing.

"What are you saying?" Asuna asked.

"I am saying I think that perhaps it is not their control. Was Tekeshi not a major mess before he met you?" Nobu asked adjusting her IV.

"True but he was so young. Baku was also very young." She said.

"Well perhaps that is the difference. You entered their lives young and enabled them to have better control. Your blood and your mental powers are extraordinary. You are not a normal youkai by any standards. I have seen the ekimmu and their abilities, they scare the hell out of me." He smiled.

"I love you." She smiled widely.

"I. Love. You. Too." He annunciated each word as he kissed her passionately.

She giggled and she was so happy that he was back. She could not function without her Nobu and she wondered how she ever did.

Asuna had no intentions of letting him run away and she found him in Jiamusi. He was packing his personal possessions and she stood in his bedroom door. He turned and he looked full of regret.

"Why are you running again?" She asked softly.

"I did not want this." Ichigawa stated flatly.

"Right. You did not want me. Every second I touch or kiss you then your heart becomes erratic and your hormones get out of control." Asuna stated nastily.

"I do not wish to do this again. I told you and told you. I am better off alone. I do well that way." He said coldly.

"You do well alone because your pathetic ancestors screwed the North. How about you try and deal with reality?" She asked.

"Shut up!" He hissed in anger.

Asuna thought about what Nobu said and she knew she was setting herself up but she was suddenly on him and her hand was on the back of his neck. He tried to fight her hold and he snarled in anger at her manhandling him. She cut her own neck and Ichigawa was horrified to realize that his mouth was tasting blood. His brain could barely register anything else and he latched on. She moaned obscenely as he took in her life force and her body was taut with desire. He fell back on his bed and his lips were smeared scarlet.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded hoarsely.

"I hate that you feel the need to run away. I hate that you wish away from me." Asuna said in a sad voice.

"I have not wanted a regular relationship. I have not wanted a family and I have not wanted to be trapped. You do all those things. You do not ask but your personality is as such that no means nothing to you." He accused.

His words stung badly and she stiffened visibly. His eyes held hers and she nodded.

"Brief and consuming. How very appropriate. You are correct. I am very sorry General Ichigawa. I have been horrid truly. You did say you did not wish any of this. I can admit to my mistakes and failures I assure you. I have made many. Perhaps I did let the brief memories of that life influence this one. You are entirely correct. Please forgive any and all of my trespasses against your person. I have been the monster you thought of me. You will not see me again I assure you." She said stepping back and bowing low.

"You do not speak of the other matter." He said stiffly.

"I could not handle it. Nobu tried but the fact that your mother's blood is so strong in miko; it was agony I assure you. We attempted everything but I could not carry. I apologize for scaring you." She said bowing.

"I had no wish for you to suffer because of me." He said softly.

"No worries. I brought it upon myself. Whatever you may have thought of Ayana; I am not her in that regard per say. I would have kept my pup regardless of you or not. I would kill for it." She said coldly and she walked away.

Ichigawa was stunned by her words and he felt saddened beyond belief. He knew her and if she swore that she would stay away then she would attempt to do so. He sighed in relief and prayed it was so.

Asuna was fighting beside Gwydion and she was off badly. She was faltering and he was scared. She was attempting to take on a Sistern and the beast almost had her. He yelled and he had to pick her up and she could not stay awake. He phased with her and he smeared his finger in her blood and he was stung badly. He was shocked and he laid her on a bed and called on Nobu. The kumo doctor entered and he checked her out.

"Oh hell." Nobu said horrified.

"Her blood shocked me healer. How do you explain that?" Gwydion asked growling.

"She is carrying a mixed inu pup. Holy hell I gave her Kagome's blood!" He cried softly.

"Kagome is the priestess? Why in the heavens name would you give her poisoned blood?" The ice ekimmu snarled.

"The pup has this blood you idiot! She is being purified by her own child." The healer snapped.

"Oh shit! No! Hell no! Get rid of it!" The blonde said in a nasty tone.

"You do not tell me to abort my mate's child ekimmu! She would freak and she specifically did not wish to lose this babe!" Nobu said in anger.

"Oh but she felt no great loss at mine." He said coldly.

"She was devastated I assure you. She loves her children. She loves being a mother. Hell I cannot stop her from having them. I have tried." He snapped.

"She is a mother goddess you idiot. She is ever fertile." Gwydion stated rolling his eyes.

"You may be jealous or whatever but I tell you that I will find a way for this pup to be born. I helped her through the Byakko twins and so I shall do with this one!" He shouted.

"I cannot believe that you would allow her to carry something so dangerous when her very life is in danger every fucking day spider! She cannot even hold her weapon or barely call upon her energies!" The ekimmu prince said in severe malice.

"I will find a way!" Nobu said with determination.

Gwydion was furious and she was coming around. Asuna saw where she was and she saw Gwydion's face.

"Do not say it. I will not do it. You will not control me like you did in the past Gwydion. You are one of my chief mates but you are not my master!" She snarled at him.

"You said it! I am one of your chief mates yet you will not hear me out? I ought to snap your neck you stubborn woman!" He said frigidly.

"Leave. I will not speak to you if you insist I murder a baby. Leave!" She snarled at him.

Gwydion's eyes flashed bright green and he slapped her. He phased away and she fell back exhausted.

'

"He is right in a way Asuna." Nobu said gently.

"Then find holy blood stronger then Kagome!" She shouted.

"Hai." He nodded.

She stared at the ceiling and she felt her tears fall. It had been only a month since she had walked away but she would honor his wishes. He had been right and she had forced her opinions and wishes on him. Ichiwaga wanted freedom from his emotions and memories and she could do that. It was her soul that had caused him such misery. A pup was once again causing a controversy.

Neil was with her and he had to hold her up. Hakushin could not be found in the modern era at all. She had no idea where to look but he was her only hope she realized and she was getting weaker and weaker. If Ayille and Bilae got word then she would be toast. Now Neil was helping to even hold her up and she was laid down on the ground.

"This is scaring the crap out of me." He said checking her.

"You have this blood in you Neil however weak. The Northern inu did this they thought to strengthen themselves. They turned into pacifists. They turned into such gentle beings and some could not handle being able to feel other's emotions. I am uncertain of much as they were utterly destroyed." She said weakly.

"How do I find this dude Asuna?" He asked brushing her hair away from her face.

"Kameron is looking. He is freaking too." She smiled as she kissed his hand.

"You gotta hang on, okay? You swore I would get that threesome." He teased.

"Oh Neil you give me ideas." Asuna laughed softly.

Kameron came back and he was obviously horribly agitated. Chrestian and Ryo were looking as well and her head frère looked homicidal.

"Stop Kameron." She begged.

"Mistress! I am scared and I do not scare easily. You however manage to do it to me often." He muttered.

"You have become freer with your words." She observed.

"Well I should! I am technically a husband damn it!" He growled.

She beamed through her weakness and she slowly fell asleep. Kameron snarled and he stalked around.

"What's going on dude?" Neil asked.

"I can feel her slipping away. I am trying like hell to honor her wishes but she will not give up this dog puppy for anything. She would hate us all if we had an abortion done and I will not have her hate again. Never." He said kneeling and brushing her hair away from her sleeping face.

"What will happen if we don't find this guy?" He asked terrified too.

"She will slowly slip in a coma and never wake up. It is like a slow poisoning. The priestess's blood helps for a short while but it is horrible." He sighed in utter frustration.

Ryo ported in and he had a grin on his face.

"I found the holy bastard and he is amongst a pestilence in the north. There was some sort of plague to hit and he is most yummy looking." Ryo smiled.

"Well if there is sickness then I can help." Neil stated.

"You healer types are all such bleeding hearts." The dragon frère smirked.

"When you say yummy…" Neil started to say.

"I mean I would rip his vein open and suck him dry." He smiled sweetly.

"Ryo." Kameron growled.

"Sorry." He smiled at his brother frère.

"Okay. You uppyr scare the hell out of me." The blonde inu said shaking his head.

"Well you help the priest and I will speak to him." The brunette frère stated.

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" Ryo asked.

"Because I am much older then you and I am her head frère." He said smugly.

"I have head." The red said lewdly to Kameron.

The older frère choked and he glared at Ryo. Neil knew there was a lot he did not get and he was perhaps happy. He figured out really quickly the morality and code amongst the blood drinkers were way different then even normal demons. Kameron picked her up and Ryo took Neil's arm. They both ported and they were in the bleak north of Honshu. Neil was dressed in old style clothes and he had no idea how far they had come. He could smell the death and he covered his nose.

"The priest is over there at the burial site." Ryo indicated.

"Thank you brother." Kameron said.

"You thank me later since our queen is indisposed." He grinned.

Kameron jumped a little as Ryo slapped his backside. He shook his head and the frère realized that he had indeed helped to make Ryo. The red dragon had been in such a stupor and had fed so heavily from both Asuna and himself. It was natural to love your maker. It was perfectly reasonable to desire the being who had turned him. So Kameron accepted the situation and dealt with the younger frère's affections. He really cared for him as well and it was good. The head frère had to do a double take as the human priest was one, not mortal and two, was stunning. Hakushin saw in the youkai's arms an onna he adored beyond measure. He had been saying prayers but stopped mid chant.

"Himegime." He stuttered in shock.

"You know her then?" Kameron asked.

"Hai. She is my himegime." Hakushin stated nearing her.

She was radiating spiritual energy and he was shocked.

"What is wrong?" He asked gently.

"She is pregnant with a dog daemon but these dogs have holy powers." The frère stated very softly.

"You are terrified." The monk stated.

"Yes." He said staring at the curious creature.

"She needs blood to replace the blood of the babe. It is making her purified." Her frère said in a whisper.

"I will help her now. Who is the gold youkai?" He asked benignly.

"He is a doctor." Kameron replied.

"How very fortunate. Thank you youkai-sama. I am Hakushin by the way but please call me Housei in front of the mortals." He said walking with him.

"Yes." He said in awe.

"I cannot believe she can have a babe with spiritual powers. I am humbled." He said bowing his head.

"You love her." Kameron observed softly.

"You do as well." Hakushin smiled.

"You know what she is? You know who she is?" The frère asked.

"She is a himegime of the Western lands." He shrugged.

"She is much more then that. Come priest. The doctor has supplies and he will also help these people." He stated as they left the small village.

/

Asuna was screaming in agony worse then she had ever felt. Kameron held her down as the blood of her beloved Hakushin coarsed through her and made her burn from the inside. She was screaming bloody murder and the holy man had to put up a barrier to keep in the pain filled and agonized screams.

"I am so sorry my himegime." Hakushin said in deep remorse.

"Need. Kamis Kameron! Make it stop! Please bite me. Please!" She sobbed brokenly.

"Mistress yes." Kameron said feeling wretched.

He bared her neck and sank fangs in. Her blood tasted so damn good and he stopped himself from sucking her dry. He was spreading the bliss but her pain filled screams reached his ears.

"How much longer healer?" Hakushin asked Neil.

"It takes awhile. We are hoping your blood will help. Doctor Yamasaki swears he has never seen a pup with this much spiritual pressure before. Everyone says you are the most powerful houshi there is." Neil said working.

"I do not know that but I do have a lot of abilities hai. Who is this creature who gave her this pup?" He asked gently.

"Ichigawa." Kameron muttered soothing her the best he could.

"This blood is too powerful simply for an inu. There is something else going on." The houshi said gently.

"Ichigawa said his mother was miko. He said she was inu though. Do not understand. Neil? Knock me out. Knock me out!" She screamed out.

"Hai." The gold muttered.

He drew enough widow to give her some relief and she sagged in Kameron's arms.

"This is why I have never stayed. I love her well but I would not beget her with my child. I think it would kill her. I would love a child but I would only have one with her. My himegime and savior." He said softly and mourned for her pain.

"How did you meet?" The frère asked.

"I was ill. She knew who I was and she came upon me at the base of Mount Hakurei-zan. I was trying my best to heal some villagers. Asuna took me to Niigata and insisted I get healed myself. She took a small girl too. How is she or did she pass on?" Hakushin asked.

"Etsuko." He said suddenly.

"Hai! Etsuko. She was a lovely and bright child." The houshi smiled.

"She is mated to a serpent youkai named Adrastus. They are happy and have a couple of children." Kameron replied.

"Very good. Great things happen when the species cooperate. She and I were intimate and she knew my fate. She hated it and decided to change it." He shrugged.

"Did you not object?" Her frère asked surprised.

"Part of me did but I realized what a gift I had. So now I am free to help my people and I can do so for as long as I can. Can you ask the Kamis for a better gift?" He asked softly.

"No, I suppose not." He said mystified.

Neil got done unhooking the transfusion tubing and such and she was laid beside a fire. He excused himself to go attend a few patients and the frère and houshi stared at each other.

"I think you worry very much. Who are you exactly?" Hakushin asked.

"I am a frère. A turnling if you will. I was human at one time close to ten thousand years ago. Her enemy Ayille had changed me into a Ramanga but she in turn got a hold of me about five thousand years ago." He said lovingly.

"Oh my." He said shocked.

"Yes well it was dramatic and traumatic for me but I am glad for it. She has made me the happiest man on Earth and she has given me a son we named Aahmes. That was my human name." He said staring at her with profound emotion.

"That is actually a beautiful story. Please and make certain your son knows how much love there is. You alluded that she is something more then what I know. Please tell me." He said softly.

"She is reborn several times. The creature that has the name Izanagi in Japan is named Taranis in the Celtic world. She is his eldest born. She was a being called an ekimmu and she freed her fellow beings from imprisonment but this bastard has been helping her enemies try and destroy her." He said in anger.

"Do you have stories that I might read to help me understand?" Hakushin asked concerned.

"Yes!" Kameron replied.

They spent the rest of the night passing in pleasant conversation as Hakushin became abreast with current affairs in his himegime's life and they hoped his blood helped.

She woke up and she could stay awake. She still felt the drag on her senses and she was struggling badly with guilt. She had no clue who in the hell mothered Ichigawa but it was no inu. Asuna was soon drinking some water and Kameron looked happy.

"He is the most extraordinary man!" He exclaimed.

"He is indeed. I can never get him to stay anywhere for long. He moves around a lot." She sighed.

"He has agreed to return with us." Kameron said.

"Huh?" She asked stunned.

"Yes. He said he feels certain you will need more blood. He pressed his hands to your belly last evening and he swears this pup will be stronger than him. He told me of one other holy person stronger then himself." He said flatly.

"Who?" She said confused.

"A priestess named Midoriko." He said watching her.

"Oh Kami! I wonder. If it is possible. She lived outside of normal ningen parameters. I wonder, could she have not been ningen at all?" Asuna asked stunned.

"Hakushin said that she lived longer ago than he did. This Ichigawa was born a century before the fall of the kumo nation." He said trying to figure out time frames.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Ichigawa has to be her son!" She said mortified.

"Did you not say you faced the oni named Magatushi in Jouichi's reign?" Kameron asked.

"I did. I also briefly saw her but I never questioned her parentage or heritage Kameron. It never occurred to me. There are mentions of her in that time frame for forever. I always assumed it was myth. I think she was youkai or perhaps hanyou." She said stunned.

"What did she look like?" He asked concerned.

"Black hair but her eyes were an unusal color. Oh shit Kameron. It had to be her. I wonder if Gaku and Jouichi the Elder knew all this?" She asked him.

"That a priestess had a son? Was that not considered wrong?" He asked.

"Depended upon the sect. Most priestesses were supposed to be pure in the ningen world but if she was a hanyou then what would it matter?" She reasoned.

"Very true Mistress. You think you carry this woman's grandchild in your womb?" He asked.

"I think it is a very good possibility. I also think Ichigawa knows and I think after the whole issue with Ayana; he must have figured out really quickly that his blood and his identity would get him killed or a family he had. He stated his whole family was wiped out and he has acted cowardly since then. I do not think it cowardice. I think it is knowledge. Kameron, I have judged him too harshly." She said feeling shamed.

"This miko was that feared?" Kameron asked stunned.

"She could purify ten youkai at one time. Taiyoukai or lower levels, it did not matter. It was her epic fight and her heart that created the Shikon no Tama; that jewel has more power than any ekimmu." She said staring off.

"Holy shit." He said shocked.

"Ichigawa has lived in terror his whole life. No wonder he wishes to be alone." Asuna said shedding tears.

"He has made himself as small and unassuming as possible." Her frère stated.

He took her hand and squeezed it. Their revelations were startling but it all seemed to make sense. Asuna knew he would be alive in this era and she intended to find him. This era was before the whole issue with Naraku and he would be in Manchuria. Tekeshi would be lord and she knew without a doubt that not even her sweet green eyed Tekeshi knew Ichigawa's secret.

She had waited till they all slept and she ported to He Gang. It was the winter season and so they would be at the winter palace. Asuna moved silently and she came upon the barracks of Tekeshi's well kept army. She scented around and she found Ichigawa's rooms near his men. She slipped in without noise or scent as she stared down at him with new eyes. He was sound asleep and he looked tenderly beautiful with his brown hair longer and his face unmarred by worry.

"Ichigawa?" She said softly.

"Sleeping Ayana." He whispered in his sleep.

She had been told she sounded almost the same and she cleared her throat. Ichigawa slowly lifted his head and he gasped. There was a silver haired bitch in his room and she was lovely.

"Mam? Have you lost your way? This is the army barracks." He said rubbing his eyes.

"I know where I am General Ichigawa. My name is Lady Asuna." She said bowing.

"Hello my lady. Why are you in my private rooms?" Ichigawa asked.

"I needed a few answers that only you can provide. I was hoping you would answer and then I shall be on my way." She said watching him.

"I shall try." He said shrugging.

"Do you know the name Midoriko?" Asuna saked.

His body instantly became tense and he stared at her and carefully spoke.

"I know she was a miko of some repute long ago. Why ask such a thing?" Ichigawa asked very cautiously.

"Because it seems I have stumbled across ancient history and ancient cover ups. My life is in danger because of all this but the secrecy of such information it seems is and was more important. I accept that but I will not allow the life of my pup to be in danger as well." She replied cryptically.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" He said snarling suddenly.

"I am Lady Asuna. I reguire the blood of a saint to carry my pup and I will carry my pup. This cover up and its people should know that I am not afraid. I bid you well General Ichigawa." She said bowing.

"To carry such a pup is dangerous!" He yelled at her.

"Why?" Asuna asked coldly.

"The blood will purify. It has been seen before once. This blood will destroy." He said flatly and his grip on her arm was painful.

"It did not destroy that which stands before me." Asuna stated with a raised brow.

"Your definition of destroy is too narrow." Ichigawa said hoarsely.

"I see. Well since you have had this experience then I shall take your word for it. Good night General Ichigawa." She said bowing again.

"Who are you to come here and question me? Why show up here and pretend such nonsense?" He demanded in anger.

"Because Ichigawa; I am from another place entirely. The only way to face you and question was to come here. You are quite good at covering your tracks in anonymity. You have stated that you are better off alone and alone you shall be." She said meeting his eyes.

"You cannot speak of anything! Do I not deserve to live in peace? I did not ask to be here! I have already paid for my wish to have something beyond me but that was foolish! I have lived apart so as not to bring anymore pain on anyone." He raged.

"You said Ayana when I spoke." She said softly.

"I misspoke." He muttered.

"No. I sound like her. I should because I was her. I know all about that issue. I do not remember it all but I know. Live well Ichigawa. You have confirmed what I thought I knew. I have no need of you." She said getting ready to port.

"Why do you taunt me?" He asked shaking.

"I am not taunting. I needed to confirm the facts in order to save myself so I could save my pup. I have to have horribly painful procedures done but I will do it. Good night and good luck with alone." She said and she did port.

They had returned to the present era and she felt relief. Hakushin's powerful blood lasted her several days. She had to go through the painful procedure every few days and her mates were in uproar. Asuna kept Ichigawa's secret and no one could figure out who in the hell had sired such a pup. Naraku began to suspect it was Hakushin and he grew angry. He grew resentful and he let her know. She rolled her eyes and they had such a nasty fight that it left her in tears and he swore that he would kill the holy man. Asuna had screamed at him that was the Naraku that her sire knew and "loved". The hanyou had slapped her silly and her mates were divided. There was the "pro" pregnancy camp and the "con" pregnancy group. Her sphere was smaller at the moment because the temper of some of her men was so bad. Ichigawa watched from afar and he was sick to his stomach. She kept his secrets and she was still very pupped. He knew he was a bastard but he had asked her not to bear it. He ported away and she knew he had been near. Asuna felt it better to let him go and let him have his peace. He had truly suffered and she was now. They had figured out to knock her out with widow and Kameron always accompanied her. She was out after the blood transfusion and Nobu was keeping an eye on the special pup.

"She cannot do this again. I mean this weird set up has worked but it is tearing us apart. Ishin will not speak to Naraku and he will not speak to me. Gwydion is in a rage and nearly attacked me. Are we the only ones who know?" Nobu asked.

"Yes. She has sworn me to utter secrecy and she has stated she does not want him bothered. Hakushin has said he will claim the pup as his. He feels a connection with her already/" Kameron stated.

"Well hell he should. Shit! Without his blood then this pup would have perished long time ago. What is Ayille up to you think?" He asked checking her vitals.

"She must be sleeping. I think Bilae must be building an army as well. I am certain Terre de Brume still has ekimmu in it. So many there and there for so long. The outside world must seem strange I think." He said watching.

"I can only imagine." He sighed.

"She is done." Kameron stated looking at the empty bag of holy blood.

Nobu unhooked her and she was taken to a private room. Nanami popped in and his daughter looked beautiful. She was beaming and she had convinced Jao after she had told him she was pregnant. Nobu hugged her and she was tired.

"How is Haha?" She asked.

"Knocked out. How is my grandbabes?" He asked smiling.

"Active! Kisani is here and Shing is here." She said grinning.

"Tomo and Jao getting along?" He asked.

"Jao just needed to get to know Tomo and hai they are. Sex is great!" She smirked.

"Nami, I did not want to know that." He chuckled.

"I know." She laughed.

Nanami looked over at her mother and respected the hell out of her for what she was doing. Nanami had figured out what was up by looking at the test results. Her baby sister was a huge chunk of something different. On DNA she looked inu with a tinge of ningen. The young doctor knew that this little girl was special. She knew she was a very different little being and they kept her parentage super quiet. The fears were very real and things were just too calm.

Asuna was dreaming and she was thrashing about violently Kameron and Chrestian woke her up and she was bathed in sweat.

"Mistress?" He asked softly.

"Chrestian? Go to Gwydion. He will be in Delphi. Ask him about Nemain." Asuna asked breathless.

"Yes." He said bowing his head.

Chrestian ported out and she was shivering badly. Kameron wrapped her in his arms and she was weak still. She was sheltered and never alone. She was not allowed to hunt and out of her frères sight. They were taking turns guarding and protecting. She slept a lot and Gwydion appeared forthwith.

"Why do you ask me of a dead child?" Gwydion asked in a temper.

"Nemain is a child of hers?" Asuna asked.

"Yes." He snapped.

"Whose?" She demanded.

He looked agitated and angry but he stared at her.

"I am not answering. I am mad at you." He said acting like a child.

"She was not yours?" Asuna demanded.

"Oh heavens Arianrhod. You had mates like you do now. Arawn and me were your chief ones but damn it all you had many." He snorted.

"Who?" She snarled at him.

"Fionn." He hissed.

"Why did you not tell me?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Because I hate him. Nemain was raised by me. I never told him. He assumed she was mine." He sneered.

"Gwydion!" Asuna said trying to get up.

"Why do you ask?" He demanded.

"I think…I think this is Nemain." She said shaking.

"Why would you think so?" Gwydion asked archly.

"I hear her now. She speaks her own name. She says her name is Nemain." She said looking at him.

"Holy hell." He said stepping back and fell in a chair.

"What is wrong?" She demanded.

"She was one of your first born. She was stronger the Davyn. She was as powerful as my sons. Dylan and Lleu were powerful as hell." He said with wide eyes.

"How was she killed?" Asuna asked whispering.

"Bilae had several servant rats like that bastard over there. They ripped her heart out as they held her down. Remember Kameron?" Gwydion snarled.

"I did not do that." He whispered.

"Well one of your old frère brothers did correct?" The ice prince hissed.

"You loved Nemain?" She asked gently.

"Well yes! She did not know I was not her father. I had no intentions of telling her. Fionn happened once and he was drunk and you were trying to be nice. Bastard overwhelmed you. Had you on your knees drinking his blood. Bastard." He said in anger.

Asuna wondered and Gwydion stared at her stomach.

"How did this come about? You have not been with him have you?" He demanded.

"No. Reborns do not necessarily go to the same parents." She pointed out.

"Too true. Ugh! I hate thinking about Fionn. I hate thinking about you like this. Since it is Nemain then she has chosen to come back. Why choose now?" He asked holding her.

Kameron glared at Gwydion and the ice ekimmu gave him a look that dared him to do anything. The frère said nothing and her ekimmu mate tipped her head back. He was being snarky but he did not care. Gwydion kissed her mouth passionately and blood spilled from the corner of their lips. She groaned wildly as she held onto the angel ekimmu for dear life. He was using his yoki to infiltrate her body and make her feel all manner of things. Kameron began to shift on the bed uncomfortable and Asuna shook in her ekimmu's arms.

"There now. Been awhile my love? You are so sensitive. Not fucking her well frère? Watch as she comes for ME." He said in a snotty tone.

Kameron growled low in his throat and Asuna was under the influence of her ekimmu mate. The frère suddenly yelped in pain as Gwyidon pinned him back against the wall where the head board was and blood ran down his chest. Ice pinned him down and he breathed through the pain.

"What have you done to her?" He hissed in anger.

"She is only under suggestion. I am one of her mates and not her frère! I do not obey her. Watch you fucking bastard. Watch as I take your queen and know your place." He said with such malice.

"I had no choice! I had to do her will." Kameron snarled out.

"Oh but you choose now? You sorry shit. I should kill you but it would harm her. No, you will watch!" Gwydion said growling an unholy sound.

Kameron watched as Gwydion plied and made love to his queen. He knew what the ekimmu was doing. He wanted him to feel inferior. He wanted him to be degraded and humiliated but he refused. The frère was full of simmering fury as the ekimmu made his queen scream many, many times. He tried to tell the ekimmu that he should not have engaged her that it was too dangerous but he literally froze his jaws. Kameron hurt in utter agony but he snarled out. Gwydion finally finished and shouted out as he finished. Using too much energy exhausted her and pulled on her reserves that she could ill afford. Her frère had come up with creative ways of feeding her needs and this was not it. The ice slowly melted as Gwydion slept beside her and he moved sluggishly. He went to pick her up and Gwydion grabbed his arm in an iron grip.

"I will kill you if you move her. She is my mate and I claim my time with her." He said in quiet fury.

"The child who calls itself Nemain is the daughter of a powerful dog daemon. One that rivals her father in power but her blood slowly purifies hers. So you sorry ekimmu shit but she will die because you expended her energies to prove a point. If you wish then I will face you." Kameron stated with hate.

"I did not know." Gwydion said horrified.

"Of course not. You have been having a temper tantrum. Me and my brother frère have been attending our maker day and night because she wishes to have this baby girl and I will see that happen. I will kill you to see it happen." He said with a nasty smile.

"Where is the father?" Her ice prince asked barely containing his fury.

"He is not to be found. He wishes to not be here and so she honors his wishes. He did not wish to be a father but she refused to kill her pup." Her head frère stated.

"You and I will have a reckoning frère. Know that I know you tasted my Coventina's blood. I know you helped to kill her." He said with his ice cold aura.

"Something I assure you that haunts me forever but you will not harm my queen in the process." Kameron stated.

The frère ported out with her and Gwydion lost his temper. He actually smashed her room to pieces and he snarled. He hated Ayille and he hated this Kameron. He phased into Naraku's room at his estate in Korea and he yelled out. Naraku stumbled out of his bed and stared at Gwydion as if he was crazy.

"The bastard who got her pregnant is not that priest!" He shouted.

"What do you mean?" Naraku asked.

"I mean something else is afoot and we all have been lied to. I will not accept this Arawn! You and I are more important than most. I demand to know what the hell is going on and I intend to kill the fucker for leaving her as such." He raged.

"Cool yourself off Gwydion. Good Kamis your temper tantrums have not changed." The hanyou said rolling his eyes.

"Then what do you suggest? Tell me because I am really pissed off." Gwydion said with blue lips.

"First off go to your pythos and get your cock sucked. Works wonders on calming any man down. Two, leave the big stuff to me little brother." He said with brown-topaz colored eyes.

"If you were not who you were then I would…" The ice ekimmu growled.

"DO what? Do not ever forget who I was or who I am now. Her mutt father has never been able to beat me and do not think I fear anyone or anything Gwydion Hamel. Now do as I command. I will get the answers we seek. You calm down right now!" He said in an odd voice.

"Yes Master Arawn." Gwydion said bowing before the hanyou.

The hanyou calmed down and patted his back.

"You think I do not know how to work our little inu? Remember I have had two extra life times with her." He said smirking.

"Of course Naraku." The blonde said respectfully.

"Nori is Davyn by the way." He stated in passing.

"Are you certain?" He asked stunned.

"Oh absolutely. You see since the prison plane has opened…we are waking up to our new selves and coming home so to speak. Our day of reckoning with our betrayers is fast approaching. Do not think we will not stand at the door to the kingdom and hand Taranis the head of Bilae as we take off his." The dark hanyou smiled too evilly.

"Good to have you back my brother Arawn." Gwydion said in awe.

"Good to be back Gwydion. Now let us deal with our inu onna and her current batch of lies." He grinned.

"Yes let us. Also let us deal justice." The ice prince stated under his breath.

"Killl Sanra and I will kill anyone you want." Naraku stated.

"Anyone?" He queried.

Both walked along and discussed what was to be done.


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: *Some very graphic scenes of torture and rape, if it bothers you, please do not read*

One remembers as the truth is sought and understanding had. Painful reminders of years past as some questions get answered but more get asked. Truths come out in the modern era as the race to save both mother and pup is on. Ayille wakes up and the one responsible for another awakening is dealt with. Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Living Plane all heat up as major battles are planned. Thank you for reading and please, let me know your thoughts!

Walking Amongst the Deadly Roads

She was yet again in a hospital bed and she was yet again hooked up to Hakushin's blood. Her blue eyes were dull and it was difficult as hell to do this thing. Asuna wanted this pup she realized. She wanted her badly and she was weary.

"Aijou? I only ever hear of you in the hospital nowadays." Tekeshi said from the door.

"Hello." She said hoarsely as she lifted a hand.

"Asuna! You look so weak! Onna what is wrong?" He asked coming near her bed.

"A difficult pregnancy is all. Nothing unusual my darling. You look good." Asuna said smiling.

Even her voice was weak and he was totally horrified. Her eyes were shadowed badly and she was too thin for a pregnant onna. He spent several hours with her and he finally went back to Shenyang. He was visiting with Ang Chi and his grandson was agitated.

"Tell me what is wrong besides your mother's weakness and this apparently horrible pregnancy." Tekeshi commanded as he sat down.

"You remember Saint Hakushin? Haha made him immortal long ago and well there are claims that this girl pup is his. No one has seen him but Nobu says it is so." Ang Chi sighed.

"Good Kamis! Saint Hakushin? He was one of the most powerful holy ningen in Japan's history!" Tekeshi said shocked.

"Hai. He and Haha have been together on and off for centuries. He never stays and drifts through to help here and there." He sighed more.

"Good Kamis Chi. I have never seen her this weak." He said in horror.

"I have. When Lei nearly killed her. She was in such a long death sleep after that episode. Oh! Ichigawa! How are you sir?" Ang Chi asked smiling as his former general came in.

"I came to drop of those land grant reports that you asked for Lord Ang Chi. My Lord Tekeshi." He said bowing.

"Hello Ichigawa. Serious as ever." He said smiling.

"Hai sir. Who is weak?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Lady Asuna. She cannot even rise from her bed at the moment." The older inu replied.

"Why?" Ichigawa asked surprised.

"She is pupped by Saint Hakushin they say." Ang Chi replied.

"The Saint Hakushin?" The brown inu asked more shocked.

"Hai. She knew him back in the Sengoku Jidai. Anyway, they say he is here running around but Haha is losing the battle to keep the pup." The Manchu lord stated.

"I see. I hope she recovers. My lords." The general said bowing.

Tekeshi bowed to him and he had feigned disinterest. He walked slowly to the outer chambers and his heart was beating out of control. Ichigawa wanted to vomit in that he was sick with worry. He made a tenuous decision to see her. He ported to Yamasaki General and he looked around. He scented her out and she was in a private room and she was sleeping. The dark circles under her eyes were sickening to see. She looked as if she was wasting away and youkai were not supposed to look like this. Her nose twitched and she did not open her eyes.

"Go." She whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked heart sick.

"I did not ask for your attention nor your help. You have made your position clear and I have made my decision. I wronged you and I will not continue to do so. Go be alone. I only sought you out in the past to confirm intelligence but I know now. She is very much wanted and Hakushin loves her. I understand your reasons believe it or not. I think I understand why you have done what you have done. You should never have condescended to me. I do not appreciate the fact that I asked you to fight and you lie so blatantly. You could kill me without a thought. So anyway Ichigawa, I am sleepy." She said rolling to her side.

"You kill yourself slowly! You think I did not want because I did not wish for a pup? I cannot have what I wish. You are so fucking stubborn onna. You called me a fool." He said wanting to tear something up.

"I will not succumb and my daughter will be amazing! She will be loved and wanted! She will not be shunned or something dirty. She will stand in the open and I will praise her every day. So leave Ichigawa. I have no use for cowards." Asuna said snarling at him.

"You mean hearted bitch! I have survived. I learned early on what it was to be something I am not. I am no coward and I try to save that which I care for. You are the one who is so stupid." Ichigawa said in a hurt tone.

"I have asked nothing of you have I? You asked me to finally leave you alone and I have." She said flatly.

"You only did so after you made me care!" He shouted at her.

"You are correct. I bullied you. I accept that title. Should you prefer a monetary settlement? I can manage I assure you. I did you ill. I told you that I can own up to my mistakes." She said reaching for her bag.

"I want no monies from you! I am not one of your kept men." He snarled.

"You are here to say I told you so? Well do not. You will not be right. I told you I have no use for you. Your wishes have been honored and your status as nothing is preserved. Only four of us know the truth and they will take the secret to their graves. I am really too sleepy for this. Goodbye General Ichigawa; truly it has been my honor knowing you and I humbly beg for forgiveness for the ills I have done you. You did not deserve as such. I am a rotten bitch but I have gotten the best." She said getting more exhausted.

Ichigawa watched heart sick as she fell back and she was already out before her head hit the pillow. He noticed the bag of blood was done and he was horrified at so many things. He ported out and his chest was heaving. His pup was destroying her body and words from long ago taunted him. He fell back against his wall and slid down slowly. Only a few tears fell and he felt utterly out of control again.

Why he could not stop he did not know. The inu was trembling and he was determined to try and reason with her. She was released from the hospital again and she was in her home in the Western Lands. Asuna was lying in a sun room to soak up some sun and she was surprised as hell to see Ichigawa in the sliding glass door opening.

"I see barriers hold no issue for you." Asuna commented in a barely audible tone.

"I can make a much stronger one." Ichigawa mumbled.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"You are dying. I can see. Hell even Tekeshi can see it." He said flatly.

"I am not dying. Nobu checks me several times a day. I require blood transfusions often. Did you even know her?" She asked too softly but he heard.

"Hai. I knew her." He said looking down.

"What was she?" The inu princess asked.

"She was a warrior. She fought youkai and she was in part youkai! I never understand how she could hunt down that which she was in part." He said in disgust.

"You and she were not close?" Asuna inquired.

"No. I was the product of an arranged mating. She did not honor it anyway. She provided my father an heir and she went on about her life. She was good to those she deemed in need and forgot about her inu son. She was bestowed with power so unlike any miko before or since the Shikon miko. Not even Lady Kagome had as much spiritual powers as did she. Hai my mother was simply the most powerful miko to be born. I was just something she had to do." He said shutting back anger and pain.

"Did she live the life of a miko after you were born?" She asked feeling his pain.

"Hai I am sure of it. She only sought to end the evil as she put it. There was much of it then. She became so hated by most youkai and because I was in part what she was; I was as bad as she." Ichigawa explained.

"How did you meet Ayana?" She demanded.

"I was young. I was arrogant and needed adventure I thought. We all knew about the warrior goddess known as Ayana the Great. I actually went to find her on my own. She was battling oni often at the time. Her mates Gaku and Jouichi were never home. Her court was wild and licentious. I observed it awhile but she fought beside her mates often. I spied. Like I said; I was young and a fool. I watched her often; perched in a tree, hiding behind boulders. I was superb with barriers and masking, even better then you. She of course being kumo knew something was up and she was getting unnerved by it. I did not realize I was being hunted too." He said with a sad smile.

"Hai?" She asked rapt.

"One day, I was trying to find her and I was trying to track her when I was happened upon by a rather large kumo in true form. It literally scared the crap out of me. I realized soon that it was her and she sat there and stared at me forever. She finally changed form; she then walked up to me and knocked me on my backside." Ichigawa said wistfully.

"_Who the hell are you to follow me?" She demanded of the rather young inu man._

"_I heard you could fight. I wanted to see how a kumo did that." He smarted off._

"_Boy! I have no time for such idiocy! Go home before you mother misses you." Ayana snorted._

"_I have no mother." Ichigawa said with narrowed eyes._

"_I am sorry for you then but that is not my problem. Go away child! I have an empire to run." She said trying to walk past him._

"_Cowardly whore." He said in passing._

_Ichigawa was soon flat on his back having been hit by the said onna. She looked furious and he suddenly grabbed her leg and threw her. Ayana rolled and came up with anger in her brown eyes. The man child smirked at her and she was caught off guard by his beauty. He had an innocence to him that was not normal to a youkai and she shook her head, Nagaharu had the same sort of sweetness and she shoved it away._

"_I said go home boy! I have no wish to fight you." She growled in anger._

"_Boo hoo. I heard you were mighty. I heard you keep a harem of men." He taunted as he pulled his blade._

"_The harem no. The mighty hai." She snorted._

"_No harem? So your prowess in the bedroom is exaggerated?" Ichigawa asked almost sweetly._

_Ayana sputtered. First he was saying she was a slut and then he was saying she was not but not enough. She was getting highly furious and things tended to break when she was furious. She pulled her fang and began to clash metal with him. The boy had been well taught but she saw holes in his defenses. She exploited them quickly and he was on the ground, on his knees, and bleeding within minutes._

"_Do not mar such a cute face!" She chuckled as she patted his cheek._

"_You won." He said almost in disbelief._

"_Hai. I would gather that I am a helluva lot older than you are. Go on man child." Ayana tittered as she tried to walk away._

_Ichigawa was too young, brash, and really into fighting. The sparring helped to ease his loneliness that he had to endure. His father was a good man and he had re-mated. He had several younger sibling but they were not like him. No, nobody was like him. He grew angry and sliced her hoary wide open in the back. He did not cut skin but saw her golden tan and it was rather nice to look at._

"_Sorry. My blade slipped." Ichigawa snorted as he sheathed his weapon._

_Ayana was in disbelief that the brat had a set. She turned and he was gone. His yoki was ungodly strong but he was so freakishly young. She had no idea who the man child had been but it had been entertaining nonetheless._

_She began to expect the crazy boy as she called him. He would quickly spar her and he was getting better. She realized he was using her to train. It miffed her and somewhat excited her that he was so devious with the face of a cherub in her opinion. Sometimes her clothes did not fare so well as he would take cheap shots. Ataru stared at her as she would come in from said spars and he raised a brow at his queen. She ignored it and went on about her business. Jouichi was up to some nonsense again and it made her tired. Jouichi and Gaku also made her tired in all their dealings and maneuverings. They had become quite adept at being consorts and Ayana missed the days when her men gave a shit about her. She of course had her lovers but it was a way of releasing tension. Rutting was fun but making love was gone. She wondered if she made love since Nagaharu. She had her favorites and she had some that she liked a whole hell of a lot. Bihua was someone close to her but she even kept him at arm's length. She could love distantly but the all consuming and burning desire had died with her soul mate. Part of her insanity over Jouichi came from the fact that he was all she had left of her precious healer and her eldest male child was a man whore to the extreme. So now she bathed and decided a good hunt was in order. She called to Ataru and to let her freakishly protective extended cousin and general know she would be in the forest. He said nothing as usual and she ported to her large funnel deep in the forest. She let down her brown hair and she stiffened visibly._

"_You should not come upon a kumo when they are hungry." She said without turning._

"_Oh? You are not afraid of much." The boy said._

"_You should be afraid of more." Ayana said tersely._

"_Uh huh. Sorry I am not. So this is how you all hunt?" He asked smirking._

"_Do not be snarky boy." She stated getting irritated and overly hot._

"_I can be whatever the hell I want. Sorry." He said coldly._

"_What is your name?" She demanded._

"_What do you want it to be?" He retorted._

"_Do not start this crap child! I asked you a question! You stand upon my lands." She growled._

"_Ichigawa. My name is Ichigawa." He said in a low growl._

"_Well Ichigawa by the look of you; you are a Northern inu. I did not think they liked to fight." Ayana said watching him._

"_You know nothing." He stated suddenly with anger._

"_I suppose. I have concerned myself with my own issues. What are your issues?" She asked watching him._

"_No words. Fight or I will leave." Ichigawa said with vehemence._

"_No. I am hunting. I want real food and not something done up in my kitchens. Now if you wish to spar then I shall do so later…" She started to say._

_She never got the chance to finish when he threw her. The wind was knocked out of her lungs and she gasped heavily. Ayana was astonished but he was fixing to force her into a fight. She grabbed his legs and threw him. His face showed surprise and he was staring up at her golden brown eyes. Ayana briefly saw his mind and he was in anguish; constant and ever present anguish. _

"_Who are you?" She whispered._

"_Nobody! Get off of me." He hissed._

_This man was one of the few not vying for her attention at court and he only wanted to strengthen himself. He used her too but in a very different way._

"_Let me hunt and I will train you." She said softly._

"_Why would you do that?" Ichigawa demanded._

"_Because you entertain me. Perhaps I will tire of you soon enough. Go away for now and then I will play." She snorted softly._

"_Ok." The young man snapped as he got out from under her._

_Ayana sat there on the ground as she watched him walk away. She had only briefly saw it and the boy was something deep, some mass of swirling pain, and his yoki was barely suppressed. He was also angry. He was hellaciously angry. The young man that was Ichigawa made her curious._

"_Ichi! You are off today boy! Do not let down your guard for a second." Ayana snarled at her inu student._

"_Could you stop acting like an inu bitch? I swear Ayana; you are so used to ordering everybody around. I am not one of your little kumo brats." He growled at her._

"_We have been at this for months Ichigawa. You are much a finer warrior but you have been sloppy as of late." She said in irritation._

"_My father wrote to me." He said suddenly._

"_He has? He knows where you are?" She asked surprised._

"_A little. I had to ask for money you see. He wants me to come home and mate. Imagine me mating at one hundred six?" Ichigawa snorted._

"_Oh." She said unable to fathom her little warrior away._

"_So because he mated for duty then I am expected to do the same. My mother was a monster and I am a pariah but he found me a nice mindless and docile bitch that will tolerate my status." He said in bitterness._

"_I do not understand Ichigawa." She said confused._

"_I shall tell you a secret! Would you like to know a secret?" He said in a condescending tone._

"_Surely." Ayana said watching him._

"_I am the son of a miko." He said bowing._

"_What? How would that be possible? Their blood would purify a pup." She said in disbelief._

"_Not if said miko was hanyou. I am a dirty you see. I have a quarter ningen in me but enough it taints me for normal inu. I can only mate another insipid Northern inu. Make more little freaks of the youkai world." He said in anger._

_Ayana stared at the unusual man and he was so angry and so full of wrath. She had no clue what could have happened to make him so bitter._

"_Midoriko." He said out loud._

"_That creature is dangerous to us all." Ayana said hissing._

"_That creature bore a son before she abandoned him to fight us youkai. I was too demonic for her." He said shaking in rage._

"_Are you serious?" She asked stunned._

"_Quite. So now you see; I have to know how to fight because if it is known and it has been known, I am the scourge of the youkai world. A hanyou miko who hunts and kills youkai? She is the most powerful miko the Kamis ever made and I call her mom. So how is your son?" Ichigawa asked in sarcasm._

_He made a noise and he threw his weapon away. He walked into the forest and she only stood there stunned. Never before had she met such a creature. The Northern inu were secretive and clannish. The Western inu were brasher and well known but the North; no nobody knew anything and the canines kept it that way. She now knew why but it boggled her mind._

"_Ichigawa?" She called softly._

"_I should go home Ayana. You have actually been great to me. I actually like coming here and sparring you. Makes me feel normal and you do not treat me like anything other than an annoying boy. I have seen you fight with that son of yours and I think it is great. I would have been honored to have you as a mother; I think he will realize it later." He said as a single tear fell down his face._

_Ayana suddenly kissed him and he was startled. The kiss that started out as lip on lip became passionate really fast and their mouths scorched the other. She had trouble focusing as his lips burned her skin. She felt his soft mouth everywhere; her cheeks, forehead, and throat. Her soft cries were escalating and she was out of control way too fast. Ichigawa unleashed and when done so; he was an animal almost. He was starved and he devoured. Hands were buried in hair as tongue licked a path down her neck. He ripped open her haori and kosode with savage want and she yelped in a passionate haze. She had been sparring him for many months and never once had they crossed that line. His mouth found a breast and her soulful cry made him growl wildly. He nibbled and bit her tit and she was gasping in and out for sanity. This young man; this inu was consuming her senses totally and she jerked her head side to side as he began to nip her skin more. _

"_Ichi." She cried breathlessly._

"_Do not call me that." He growled out._

"_Huh?" She asked in a confused lust._

"_I am a man Ayana. I know you think me a boy but I am a man." He said forcefully._

"_Then call me Yana." She gasped as he slipped two fingers into her._

_His thumb toyed with her clit and he fingers thrust short and sharp within her. He began to lick at her mouth again and her inner balance was thrown off as his wicked fingers scraped sensitive onna's flesh. Ichigawa hungrily kissed her mouth again and she screamed wildly into his lip lock as something bled into her nub. She was shaking out of control and every kumo sense was tripped. Ayana was thrown into free fall and she could not breathe. The queen of the combined kumo grasped at her lover before falling out completely. Her orgasm ripped from her and she flooded his hand as she sagged totally. Ichigawa only breathed hard against her neck as he attempted to recover his senses. His own climax had taken him by surprise as the connection he had been basic and through his empathy. Never before had he touched an onna like this and he knew it wrong. She was mated and he was just a mere inu low noble. He looked at her web and he decided to try and situate her. Ichigawa ported inside the cramped space and he carefully let her fall. He ported out before Ayana woke up and things went stupid. _

"_Ayana! Are you even listening?" Gaku stated in intense irritation._

"_Huh?" She asked then met his black eyes._

"_I have been trying to get you to sign this law! Damn it onna." He muttered._

"_Do you forget who is queen?" Ayana asked._

"_No my dear. I do not forget but it takes management to run this vast empire you have acquired. You are off on some new conquest whilst your two consorts actually manage it." The elder brother and consort asked._

"_New conquest? What do you mean by that?" She snarled._

"_Oh Ayana. You may be a jorogumo but you think us men so dumb. Play your games my sweet. I know how you are." He said in anger._

"_What happened to us Gaku?" She asked suddenly._

"_I am not Nagaharu. At least he had your heart whilst you fucked around. We only have our titles." He said snappishly and he left._

_Ayana stared at the door and he was right. She had tried and at first it had been good. Now she just ached and it was constant. She saw a shadow across the hall and Jouichi was up to something again._

"_Gaku Jouichi! I swear boy if you leave this palace!" She screamed._

_So started another of her many evenings of familial bliss. She left in a rage after having beat her son. Jouichi had the temerity to laugh at her as she tried to discipline him. She shrieked in rage as she stormed from her own palace and she brought her fang. Ichigawa still came around but nothing else had occurred. She was in a mood and she found him quickly enough. She was used to the sight of the beautiful brown inu. His true form was exquisite and they had actually slept next to each other in their true forms. The trust it took to do that with another species was extraordinary and her Ichi as she called him was her dearest friend. She trusted him above any male kumo. They sparred wildly and Ichigawa could sense her pain. She never said a word and he realized that she too suffered. Whatever it was she had equal parts pain and their battle was long. She had trained him well and he was checking his own teacher. Ayana was soon sobbing and he stopped._

"_Tell me." He demanded._

"_No. You said you were leaving soon. When?" Ayana said wiping her eyes._

"_Two days." Ichigawa stated._

"_I see. When you go, you take my happiness with you. I am so glad you found me Ichi. I must go." She said silently crying harder._

"_Yana stop!" He said with a heavy heart._

"_No. I must not let tender feelings enter in. I am a cold as stone ruler. I have no room for emotions. I am only to be used for favors and prestige. My heart is dead Ichigawa and this little bit of exercise has given me more happiness than I have felt in so long. You are a wonderful man and I have been blessed to know such perfect sweet. I pray you find some measure of relief from your pain. I know not all the reasons but perhaps it does not truly matter, eh? You feel it, so It is real. Bless you my sweet man. Have a good life." She said walking by him and she kissed his cheek._

_Ichigawa felt as though he had been stabbed and he grabbed her arm. She was stiff and her weeping was greater. _

"_You left!" She yelled out._

"_I have never done anything like it before." He whispered._

"_What? Never?" Ayana asked turning._

"_No." Ichigawa admitted._

"_Never?" She asked in disbelief._

"_I know you are kumo but hai! Never! Listen onna." He said embarrassed._

"_I thought that and you did and holy hell boy!" She said sputtering almost in amusement._

"_You did not need to tell me it was not good." He said blushing furiously._

"_What? You thought that? Are you insane?" She asked palming his cheek._

"_You passed out onna." He said redder then she had ever seen a person._

"_Ichigawa, I passed out because it was so utterly wonderful." Ayana stated brushing his lips with her thumb._

"_Oh." Ichigawa blushed prettily._

"_I did not get to return the favor." She said huskily._

"_I felt yours I think. I had a release." He said barely audible._

"_You did?" His kumo said shocked._

"_Hai. Can we not talk about it?" The poor young man said hopelessly mortified._

"_Did touching a kumo mortify you so?" She asked getting hurt._

"_It is not that! I and I have no experience! I have not touched an onna before because I know not what I will do, okay?" Ichigawa said sputtering._

"_Then touch me." She implored him._

"_Why?" He asked trembling._

"_Because you need it and so do I." She actually smiled._

_Ichigawa suddenly found himself being walked backwards and his back hit a tree. He gasped as she began to urgently jerk at his hakama ties. _

"_Yana? What are you doing?" Ichigawa said trying to find oxygen._

"_Want you. I need you Ichi. Fuck!" She snarled as she finished ripping his silk._

_She bared his skin and he blushed again. She groaned as she took him in and he was lovely as she had seen. He was younger then Jouichi but she did not care. She leaned against him and she felt the weight of his sac and rolled his stones. The young inu was panting out as she touched him. _

"_Do you know that you are so beautiful?" She asked growling in lust._

"_No." He said almost afraid._

"_Ichi. Kamis you are so fucking beautiful." She said sliding down his body._

"_Yana?" He moaned as she began to kiss his length._

"_Hai. So beautiful. So good. Ichigawa watch me!" She commanded fiercely._

_His silvery-grey orbs were wide and she began to lick at him. The onna who had become something so cherished to him lovingly sucked at his length and he was groaning out crazily. For her part, Ayana was getting absolutely insane with her desire and plain want for him. She adjusted her mouth and she began to mouth him urgently. He was groaning and growling above her but he still watched. She switched actions and skimmed lips down his length and she used her tongue tip to trace one node and she heard his claws score the tree. Ayana loved it and she sucked it into her hot mouth. The action obliterated him and he was crying out shortly and begging. His words though urgent were filled with emotion and she realized need. The kumo queen stared up at him and his now red eyes locked with hers._

"_Will you trust me? Will you trust me that I will never hurt you?" Ayana asked stroking him slowly._

"_Hai. I trust you. I totally trust you." He whispered._

"_Let yourself go. I will help you end." Her voice soothingly said._

_She saw him try to relax and her hand tightened around him enough. His weeping cock helped her glide effortlessly up and down his shaft. Ichigawa was shifting and groaning wildly as she worked his cock. She was torn between wanting to drink him or kiss his mouth as he came. She decided she had time and she stood up. She drove her tongue into his mouth as she stroked him harder. Ichigawa was hearing a roaring sound and he realized it was his blood pumping harder. His body became utterly tense and he felt so much. He felt her and he was gasping. His balls drew up as the most incredible bliss stole through him. Ayana moaned greedily against his mouth as she felt the liquid inferno on her hand and she was growling. She felt a weak bit of his yoki and it was such pleasant warmth. It made her want so much more._

"_Better?" She asked in his elfin ear._

"_Hai." He breathed._

"_Ichigawa." Ayana said lifting her hand and slowly licked it clean._

"_Oh." He said with wide eyes._

"_Kami I want you so badly. I want you." She said kissing him with such hunger._

_Ichigawa was caught up in the amazing kiss and he felt her words. She truly wanted him and what she was feeling made him turn red to his roots. She only kissed him with abandon and she made up her mind to have him slowly. She would work up to more. This young man was worth it she thought. She had time._

_Ayana was in her dojo working with Ataru and Jouichi was there too and he was gossiping with another courtier. She rolled her eyes and she struck Ataru's blade. He jumped and stuck to the wall and she made a clucking sound._

"_You are ruthless General Ataru." She said laughing._

"_I win." He said blandly._

"_I know! You keep my borders very well. Now I am for a bath and Jouichi?" She called._

"_Hai Mother?" He asked annoyed._

"_No more onna this week my dear. I am sick to hear you know not to pull out." She snorted as she walked out of her dojo._

_Her eldest son sputtered and he jumped up. He followed after her and he was angry. She had been spending more and more time away from Matsuyame and he suddenly slammed his own mother against the wall._

"_Where are you going?" Jouichi asked._

"_Unhand me son." She growled._

"_I want to know where my mother is going." He snarled._

"_I am going to bathe in an onsen and I am going to hunt! I am your mother and your queen!" Ayana snarled._

"_Hai you are both but I am also your heir. You are my beloved mother and I will not lose you because my father and his brother scheme!" He hissed in her ear._

_Ayana stiffened and she looked back at her son. Their eyes met and she squashed the feelings she felt around him. There was such a powerful connection to him and it unnerved her but she also had killed several of his old lovers. He never knew but she could not stomach the idea of knowing his whores._

"_What do you mean?" She demanded._

"_I mean watch your back Mother. You are in danger." He whispered heavily in her ear._

"_Who?" She hissed softly._

"_Lansoh is making noises and she has been seen in my father's company. I thought you should know." He said kissing her ear._

_Jouichi pulled away and her chest heaved. Her chief consort was conspiring against her and she felt her stomach bottom out. She was blinded by tears and she ported to the forests outside of Matsuyame. She found Ichigawa and he had not left. She was weeping and she fell into his arms as he held her._

"_I am going to have to kill my own mate." She said crying into his shoulder._

"_What? Why?" He asked astonished._

"_They conspire against me. I get angry against Jouichi but he is mine! He is my son and he is my blood. Gaku is not his father; my beloved Nagaharu was." She said crying inconsolably._

"_Who was Nagaharu?" Ichigawa asked._

"_He was my first mate and the only man I had truly loved with my whole heart. It was the beginning of my kingdom and he was pure, he was young, and he was unsullied by all this bullshit! He was a healer. He was killed by fucking ningen." Ayana admitted._

"_I am so sorry Yana. My father has sent inu to look for me." He said in her hair._

"_You cannot leave me!" She cried._

"_Ayana, I have to go home. I have been so happy too you know. I will cherish this. You have made me feel so good about even being alive." He said clutching her._

_They had not had intercourse but they had explored the other. She had shown him how it was supposed to be and they knew that their being lovers was dangerous. They had not crossed the technical line and she forced his lips to hers. She was kissing him with sadness and longing. Ichigawa did not want to go but his sire was a younger brother of Lord Takuma. He was missed and his father had been making excuses for him. Ichigawa suddenly cried out as he felt something so totally different and it made him fall to his knees._

"_What did you do?" He asked trying to suck in air._

"_If you are leaving me then I will make love to you. I will not rut but I will show you what it is I feel." She said with unashamed tears._

"_Ayana! Oh shit!" Ichigawa screamed out._

"_It is my venom. You trust me?" She asked desperately._

"_Hai! Hai!" He said clawing the ground._

_His cock was so hard and rigid. He could feel it too intensely and he was dizzy. Ayana had him laid out flat and she was ripping open his clothes. Her mouth made a hot path across his throat and down his chest as she latched on the way he liked to do to her. He had not realized that his own flat nipples were so sensitive and she was sucking crazily. She stroked him whilst her hot mouth burned his skin. He never stopped groaning or crying out as his kumo lover touched and worshipped him. She brought him to the brink of orgasm several times but did not let him come. His snarls were animal and he was needy. She fell to her back and he pounced on her. Ichigawa pressed his hard body against hers and she stared at his ragged features. He bore a small cross marking on his forehead and he was so tenderly beautiful._

"_I need you!" She screamed out as his fingers sought._

"_Hai! I love you Ayana, I love you!" Ichigawa snarled as he fell against her._

_Ichigawa sank into her fiery depths and he shook as his first time within an onna undid him. He hooked her leg in his arm and he moved. Their lips sought over and over as he pulled back and resunk his flesh into hers. Her claws scored him repeatedly and she was arching and jerking her head side to side when not ravishing his mouth or feeling his tongue. Nothing else mattered but this moment to either of them. The young inu man and the kumo queen were spiraling together towards Nirvana and neither cared what the other was. She only knew she was in complete and utter love again. She gasped harder and harder as Ayana felt her body clench. Her inner kumo lost it and she jerked his jaw aside. She sank her fangs in so deeply as to leave a mating mark on this man she adored with her whole soul. Ichigawa made the deepest and most mournful sound she had ever heard and her reddened eyes widened as his own fangs marked her in return at the height of their bliss. His gold energies bathed them both as his seed filled her fully. Ichigawa was losing his own conscious mind as her muscles spasmed around him and he completely blacked out._

_Her beloved did go home and he did mate the proper bitch but he stole away and often. Their meetings were hugely secret and the love making intense as they did whatever it meant to be together. Ayana was against a boulder as her lover and heart took her from behind and she clawed at the rock. Ichigawa's words scorched her ears as he thrust with abandon into his soul mate. They were both mated for duty but this was love. _

"_Harder! Harder Ichi. Oh fuck harder!" She snarled._

"_Yana. Hai. Hai." He said losing his mind to his first mate._

_Ayana heard him grunt loudly as his yoki and seed spilled deep in her. It took her all to stay awake but she had learned to take it. His finals thrusts put her over again and she moaned out as he finished._

"_Do you touch her?" She asked softly._

"_I have to occasionally Yana. I have to appear as if I am mated to her. She knows I do not love her." He said softly._

"_She does not love you either." Ayana said bitterly._

"_No." He said sighing as he stared up._

"_When is your pup supposed to be born?" His love asked in a pain filled voice._

"_Five months." He said softly._

"_Do not do to him what has been done to you. Love him even if you do not love his mother." She said wiping her tears away._

"_Ayana please do not do this." Ichigawa cried._

"_I know responsibility Ichi. I do it every day. I know we are forbidden but it does not stop my want. Do you understand? It does not stop my dreams of being able to lie beside you every day. It does not negate my wish to have a child by you! It does not stop my hate of her for not realizing what a special and wonderful man you are!" She said as the pain made her throat ache._

"_Ayana, I am nobody compared to you. A minor noble and no more. I am also the son of a horrible onna." He said in an anguished tone._

"_She is not horrible. She is deluded. She is convinced that all youkai are evil. She must hate the half of her that is as well. I see often enough. It is why Nagaharu was killed. The ningen did not understand that we kumo can be as gentle as they but we look fierce some in our other forms and so they fear us. They imagine we are monsters and so they make us be that way. Never say you are nobody! You are my everything besides my children. You and they are the only things that matter to me." She said cupping his cheek._

"_I love you." He whispered._

"_I love you." Ayana whispered back._

_Their stolen moments were too short and always broke their hearts. They still did it anyway._

_Ichigawa stood by and he could not believe what the healer told him. His mate had gone to sleep and she simply had not woken up. The pup and she were both dead and the smell of burnt flesh could be tasted in the air. He had been sick and he realized that his mate had been slowly purified by his own pup. His father had been horrified and he was stumbling back. Takuma even stared at him as if he was some sort of monster. He had fled to find his love and he found her. Ichigawa had wept in her arms and guilt had ate him alive. Ayana shielded her own state simply because he would have freaked. She could not tell him that his other child resided in her womb. She had even gone to her own mother; the Jorogumo elder, Asa. She had fallen to her knees and begged her to help her. She begged her mother to help this babe be born. The old kumo had held her youngest daughter and wept with her. Ayana was fortified with much and ancient barriers around her child but it protected her body from the same fate as Ichigawa's official mate. She kept the truth from him for now because he felt such horrible guilt._

_/_

"_I know Ayana." She heard the following day as she signed legislation._

"_Pardon me?" Ayana asked as she looked up._

_She stared at Gaku with barely contained hate. He stared at her with the same. _

"_I know you have been fucking some inu, an inu!" He snarled._

"_So?" She asked raising a brow._

"_Disgusting harlot! You could at least pretend to have a little decorum in your fuck buddies but a fucking, Kamis damn mutt?" Gaku said with fury._

"_What twists your hakama the most Gaku? The fact that he is inu or the fact I prefer him over you?" She asked cruelly._

"_You whore!" He said actually knocking her in the face._

_Ayana lifted her head and she stared at him with malice. His eyes were red and he was in a rage. She was not prepared for his next move. He grabbed her long, silky brown hair and he stunned her with his venom. It was the only way to keep her immobile and she was horrified as her own consort ripped open her kimono. He shoved himself into her over and over as he spewed his hate filled words. Ayana screamed out as he raped her brutally and he kicked her._

"_Fuck you Ayana Agelina! You filthy fucking whore. Ataru has already attacked the North with the command to find him and kill him. I will have him put on a table before all the kumo and he will be dissected slowly and I will cut his dick off myself. I loved you!" He said in hate._

_Ayana was slowly moving and she was sobbing in anger and her own hate. She lifted her hand and Gaku saw it too late. She flung her Supaida Nami at him full force and it was a miracle he survived._

"_Never fucking touch me again! I am a jorogumo! Never fucking touch me again!" She shrieked._

_Soldiers ran in and they saw the state of their queen and the status of her consort. Ayana was gasping and she had to find Ichigawa. She was sobbing as blood ran down her legs and she covered herself. Jouichi the Younger ran in and he saw his mother bloody._

"_Take Gaku to the cellars and charge him with treason!" She snarled._

"_Mother?" Her heir asked._

"_DO IT!" Ayana shrieked again like a lunatic._

_Bihua was there and he stared at her in horror. She was shaking and not in her right mind. She only knew she had to find Ichigawa. She had to find the man she loved. Gaku said he had been attacked and she saw Ataru as she passed._

"_You betrayed me!" She said staring at his cold green eyes._

"_I saved you." He said unemotionally._

_She backhanded him so hard he went flying. Jouichi walked her out and the kingdom was in chaos. Lansoh was arrested for high treason as well and things were happening too fast. Ayana could barely function and she depended upon her long time lover and her son Jouichi. Things were happening and it was all falling apart._

He had spoken but the floodgates were open. She was on her side and she was gasping in and out as he held her arm.

"Oh Kami. Ichigawa." She said with wide eyes and horror.

"What is it?" The soft spoken general asked.

"I saw. I saw it." She cried as the tears fell.

"No." He said rising.

"She did not tell you she lost the pup. You never knew." She said getting sick to her stomach.

"Stop it!" He said biting his hand to fight back his emotions.

"What did Ataru do?" Asuna asked in so much pain.

"What did you see?" Ichigawa asked stuttering.

"Gaku raped her. She was fixing to execute him and Lady Lansoh for treason. They went behind her back to attack the North. They used you and Ayana's relationship as an excuse to try and take power." She choked on the sobs.

"Oh Kami. Oh Kami. It was better when I thought she left me. Oh shit." He said falling back and held his stomach.

"She was carrying your pup fine. Asa put barriers up around the babe to seal in its yoki. She was so brutally raped that he was killed." She said holding her belly.

"Stop it!" He said rocking back and forth.

"Ichigawa!" She said reaching for him.

"Do you not see? I am the reason! She is dead because of me. The fighting and the outbreaks were because of me!" He said shaking his head and unable to reason well.

"The Ramanga riled up the ningen near Matsuyame. She was probably weak from the miscarriage. It was not your fault!" She said weeping too.

"He told me that she found me amusing. He said she was sending me a message and that my services were no longer required." Ichigawa said through his own tears.

"You saw the devastation and believed him. You had faced enough tragedy and you did not believe anything good happened for long." Asuna wept too.

He nodded and he laid his head against her leg and wept like a small child. Both of them wept and she laid her head back against the pillow of her leather chaise lounge and sobbed with mournful cries.

She had fallen asleep with Ichigawa leaning his head against her leg. Both had wept themselves into exhaustion and Tekeshi stood in the door of her small castle and could not for the life of him understand why his very good friend and distant relative was here. He could "feel" the residual emotions in the room like they were a weight and he was utterly bewildered.

"Aijou? Ichigawa?" He asked softly.

"My lord?" Ichigawa asked lifting his head.

Asuna did not respond and Tekeshi was concerned. Ichigawa looked panicked and her hand fell limply down.

"Aijou? Aijou?" Tekeshi said yelling.

"My lord! I will call her healer." He said jumping up and running to a phone.

She was barely breathing and her skin was ashen. Ichigawa was certain that the answer lied in the old jorogumo Asa. He called Nobu and the famed healer appeared immediately. He made a noise of anguish and he picked her up and ported with her to the hospital.

"Ichigawa are you coming?" Tekeshi demanded.

"No my lord. I have something to see to." He said bowing.

Ichigawa ported to Kinki. He was leery and he knew these ancient kumo were powerful. He peaked in the caves and he heard humming.

"Well Ichigawa. You come after all this time." He heard from the dark.

"I believed she left me." He said choking.

"Perhaps she did. What do you want?" Asa asked coming forward.

The jorogumo came forward and her hair hung black nearly to the floor. Her skin was deathly white and her normally brown eyes were red.

"You are ekimmu." He said suddenly.

"I am a kumo. I was a contemporary of those beasts. We have been around as long as they but we were not stupid." She said in contempt.

"My lady." He said falling to his knee.

"You wish what?" She asked coldly.

"My pup is killing her. I only wish to have her alive. I do not deserve her but please, your yoki was saving her before. Do it again. Not for me but for her." Ichigawa pleaded.

Asa's eyes slowly changed back to brown. She looked at the poor young man and he was weeping again.

"She loved you and you gave her such happiness near the end. She was betrayed by that beast Gaku. I killed him you know. It is said he was killed in the battle of Matsuyame but it is not so. I killed him for raping my Ayana." Asa said coldly.

"What did you do?" He asked looking up.

"I did to him what he intended to do to you. I made it so that Ataru died as well. He better never show himself to me again or I will kill him as that hollow beast as well." She said in her sing song tone.

"The Ramanga stirred up the ningen?" He asked stifling his anguish.

"Hai." She said lifting her chin.

"Who are you Lady Asa?" He asked stunned.

"One of Izanagi bastards. He did not want us and so I made my way." She said looking at him.

"Lady Asuna was…" Ichigawa started to say.

"My sister." She said flatly.

"Oh my Kami." He said stumbling back.

"When Gwydion had her soul recycled; several of us sheltered her. Our fucking creator if you will got wind of it a couple of times. Ayille did too. I loved her as she held no retarded prejudices. She was good and she was honorable. She paid the price for honor. When she was born to me; I wept. I prayed and tried to protect and nourish her soul to fruition but the end. The end destroyed her nearly. You were her second soul mate as Ayana. She wanted that babe so badly. She fell to her knees and begged me to let her have it. She wanted him so much. She wanted to have him with her and you beside her as Nagaharu should have been. She loved your son as much as she loved Jouichi." She whispered cupping her face.

"Does the ekimmu know you still exist?" Ichigawa asked choking.

"No. I help when I can but if need be then so it shall be. I am only a younger and inferior sister." She smirked a fangy smile.

"I bed you Lady Asa. I beg you." He wept.

"I shall go. You must return to your life General Ichigawa." She said softly.

"I swear I will never touch her again. I only wish her well." He said choking back more emotion.

"Perhaps it is time you came out so to speak and let it be known why you have always managed to survive and be safe. Perhaps your abilities can be used against Bilae. Stop this evil from happening!" Asa demanded.

His eyes were wide but she was quickly gone. He ported himself and he appeared at Yamasaki General.

Nobu stepped back and he was petrified. There stood one onna who managed to scare the ever loving hell out of most kumo men. Asa stepped to Asuna and cupped her cheeks. She kissed her lips softly and several of her mates were there. Nobu was freaking but he had said he did not think she would live the day. Naraku, Ishin, Gwydion, Chang, and several more were near.

"Asa?" Gwydion said utterly shocked.

"Hello." She smirked at the ekimmu.

"Holy hell. How is it you are here?" The blond ekimmu asked.

"I was born here stupid." Asa laughed her lilting laugh.

"Do you know each other?" Naraku demanded.

"Hai. I know him well. Hello big brother." She smirked.

"You! You helped her soul!" He cried out.

"Hai. Why would I not? You and Arianrhod did not shun me nor my other siblings." She said with a wistful smile.

"Ayana! You were her mother?" Gwydion asked.

"Hai. Hai and our sire is an arrogant and careless maker. He cares not about the evil. He only cares for his own greatness." She said in hatred.

"Okay this fucking freaky." Ishin said shocked.

"Be quiet Ishin." She commanded.

"Hai mam." He said shutting up.

"I am going to help her now." She said holding her and her body was bathed in a huge amount of yoki.

Most had to cover their eyes and when the yoki dissipated; Asuna was on the bed and Asa was gone. Gwydion was shocked at how powerful little Asa had become. He stared at his mate and she was coming to.

"Asuna!" Nobu cried.

"Oh! I feel better a little bit." She mumbled.

"Oh my Kamis." The healer said shocked stupid.

"Asa?" She asked gently.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Thank you mother." She whispered out and she shut her eyes.

"Who is the father?" Gwydion demanded.

"No one." Asuna retorted.

"Aijou please! This nearly killed you. Not even Hana's birth did this to you." Tekeshi said in anger.

"I am the sire." They all heard from the door.

"Ichigawa?" Naraku said taken aback.

"Hai. Lady Asuna has covered up for me. I am the sire and she should not have to do this alone." He said with a bowed head.

"How is it your pup is doing this?" His friend and lord said trembling.

"Ichigawa stop." Asuna commanded.

"No. Asa is right. I have cowered for so long. I will never forgive myself. I will never forgive the fact she died thinking I did not love her. Lady Ayana was my mate." He announced.

"Oh shit." Ishin said with wide eyes.

"Do tell." The dark hanyou said with crossed arms.

"Near the end." The inu said in shame.

"Ichigawa it does not matter anymore! You are you in this life. I forced him. I used my empusae yoki when he told me no. I was affected by old memories and I dishonored myself and him. I am sorry." She implored him.

"She did not force me. I have known who she is since the Siege of Tianjin. I never said anything because you my lord were in love with her. I did not know and then I found out she had lived again and I never knew." He said with a thin voice.

"Ichigawa, why did you not say anything?" Tekeshi said shocked.

"Because I thought she had abandoned me. I thought her kingdom meant more. I had grown to hate her. I hated the love of my life and could not bear to feel anything." Ichigawa said hoarsely.

"Stop." Asuna said with tears forming.

"I am the natural son of the miko Midoriko. I hid it because of what she was. I hid it because I was hated. I became nothing and a no one to hide my shameful mother. She was a hero to the ningen and I accept that but she murdered youkai. Ayana was the first person who looked at me for me and not who my parent was." He said looking up.

Nobody could say anything and even Tekeshi was dazed, stunned, surprised, and scandalized. Ichigawa was simply one of the strongest youkai known and he had hidden it so well.

"Forgive me in my cowardice. Being invisible made life bearable. She remembered a little when I showed up to get Hana's blanket. I did not want her to remember as she is also a different person this life. It was a mistake that she has been trying to cover up. I allowed too much to happen and memories to consume me. I beg your forgiveness my lord and her mates. She does not belong to me but I pray that I be allowed to see my pup. The Kamis know I have done nothing to deserve it." He said bowing low and he stepped back.

He ported away before one word could be spoken and Asuna's eyes were shut as tears flowed freely. Gwydion felt rage and pity at the same time. Naraku could say nothing and Ishin was just entranced with the whole thing. Tekeshi was actually angry that Ichigawa had hid everything from him and he too ported out.

"You and she will be okay now." Nobu muttered.

"Hai." She said weakly.

"I think enough drama has played out. You need rest and we need to confer about moves that we will be making with or without you koi. Get your shit together." Naraku said coldly.

She was stunned at his words and he ported out via his miasma. Slowly everyone drifted away and Gwydion stayed. He stared at her with mixed feelings.

"What?" She snarled.

"Thinking is all. If he is who he says he is then he need not be away from your sphere. You need to cultivate that man to our cause. You should have said something!" he hissed.

"Like you say things?" Asuna hissed back.

"I tell you as they come up. You have so many lifetimes that bombard you. You should have said something." He yelled.

"Well it is out now! You have no idea what it meant for him. She was considered the greatest miko ever and to have that stigma over his head when he is a youkai! It just was not done back then, do you understand?" She wept.

"Yes! I understand because my beloved wife and mate broke all manner of traditions, remember? I would have understood!" He said trembling in anguished fury.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a breaking voice.

"Your frère gets more trust then me. He knew did he not? That fucking murdering piece of shit bastard knew!" He said clenching his fists.

"He is my frère!" She said with a weak snarl.

"How good of a queen you have become. Well Asuna…lord over your little kingdom. You obviously have no use for your lawful mates. He is fucking frère!" Gwydion said in hateful anger.

"He is more than a fucking frère you arrogant piece of shit! He is a good man who was influenced by that whore!" She said defending Kameron.

"We do this again. We do it all over again." He raged.

Gwydion slammed her down on the bed when she tried to get up and his mouth covered hers. He was holding her brutally and it was slowly out of control. His mouth dominated and guided hers. She was fighting to stay within reality and he ripped himself away.

"You will have this baby and you will give me another. You will give me a daughter and I want that frère to watch as I make you full of my child. I want Coventina back! I want my baby girl that he stole. You owe me." He said so coldly.

"Do not tell me…: She started to snarl.

"Do not tell me you will not. I am not leaving. I have come too far and you have given me a son. You will give me my daughter and then I may forgive you." He said almost madly.

Asuna shrank back almost in fear because his eyes were green and his aura lit up. He phased away and she was shaking in the emotional overload.

The chaos in the family was not helping their cause as they called it. Ayille woke up and she blinked as she took in her surroundings.

"Great. Fucking wasteland Hueco Mundo." She said in anger.

"Shut up. You live after your little idiotic stunt. Your old frère is well ensconced and that baby is never left alone. He knows you want to dismember it." Bilae said bored.

"That is personal. What has happened?" She asked as she stood.

"Well your little fiasco cost us time. So I have been lying quiet. I am also horny." He said pouting.

She rolled her eyes and she was naked. She came and sat in his lap as he sank her down on his girth. He grabbed her neck tightly and began a harsh pace.

"You forget what we have done together. You used to love me that ardently Ayille. What happened?" He demanded in anger in her ear.

"You died." She said disgusted.

"I see. So I died and you thought it meant forever? You stupid bitch." He said coldly.

He jerked her off of him and she hit solid stone. Something went through her and she cried out. The body of the former heir of Maec stalked forward. He twisted a nipple cruelly. She screamed in ecstasy as blood ran down her chest.

"You want to be punished?" Bilae demanded in her ear.

"Yeees!" Ayille screamed.

"You forgot what I did to you and you whined for your poor fucking frère." He said jerking her forward.

Bilae had a leather strap and he whipped her back. She began to scream as the strip left bloody welts. The lash crisscrossed her back and her legs as he doled out the torture. Soon he used his booted foot to kick her to the side. She was gasping in air and she was close to becoming a gushing slut.

"Say it! Say it whore!" He shouted at her.

"I want your cock! Give it to me! You bastard!" Ayille snarled in her Ramanga voice.

"Then fucking choke on it!" He said shoving his dick down her throat.

His eyes rolled back and she loved it. Bilae was fucking her mouth mercilessly and he roared as he spurted his seed down her wretched throat. She groaned like the whore she was and he pulled back. She was red faced and she could barely breathe. The reborn ekimmu began to stroke his cock hard to get him ready for round two. He shoved her ass cheeks apart and shoved himself inside of her. The Ramanga queen screamed and screamed. It was music to his ears as he violated her body for her enjoyment. He could not remember sex being this satisfying with her in a long time. He soiled her wounds and fucked her till she was in a pool of her own blood.

"Good girl. Oh you actually felt good." He said falling beside her and her blood made a liquid squish sound.

"Oh hell." Ayille whispered still rocking from the pain and pleasure.

"I love you Ayille. For what that is worth; I know you as no other. I can make you scream like the cunt you are. Never whine about that pathetic frère again nor nearly cost us our goals!" He said spitting in her face.

"Yes my master." She whispered almost reverently.

"Now suck my cock." He commanded.

The Ramanga queen did as she was bid and she bit him several times. The reborn ekimmu withered in his own agony but his own end was perfect. He just needed to make Ayille see that the little players were nothing. They had to take out the major powers. They had to take out Gwydion, Arawn, and Arianrhod. Even the dog daemon known as Sesshomaru posed a major problem. They took out the major players then they stood at the gates.

Captain General was agitated highly. He stood up and he quickly went to his office alone. He changed form to his normal form and he ported over to Seagaia.

"Kaimei!" he yelled in his booming voice.

"What do you wish Teruyoshi?" He demanded as he stepped out of his small castle.

"It has come to my attention that a ningen soul was returned. Who did it?" Teru asked in fury.

"I did." Kaimei said standing his full height.

"You know it is forbidden! You and your blasted family are done. Over!" He said coldly.

"You threaten me?" The Hasegawa asked.

"Hai. I threaten you. Why would you do such a thing?" The demi-kami asked.

"Because in some small measure it would make her happy. I am a fool but I still love her. It made her child thrilled and it made her happy too. So I did so. Hai. I am a fool and I love a kami. You have done nothing for Soul Society in my opinion and the king really does not care either." Kaimei stated with arms crossed.

Kaito was actually home for once and he heard the words spoken by his eldest brother. The leader of the Tomoshibi had done something naughty! What Kaito did not expect was that Teru would react. The resulting blast of yoki was horrible and the younger man did step out. He was sickened to see Hasegawa Kaimei on the ground and bleeding out. Teru slid his twin zanpakuto back into its sheath. He heard screams and Hikari, Kizaki, and the twins ran out to see the leader slowly dying.

"Remember this the next time you break the rules of Soul Society." He said with a frown.

"You bastard!" Hikari screamed.

"You have been warned. You all have been warned. This is her fate, do not join her." Teruyoshi said coldly.

"How could you?" Kaito snarled.

"How could you? You unleashed monsters upon my people! The ningen are mine!" He said with hate.

Kaimei spirit particles were parting and Hikari was screaming in fury. She suddenly unleashed a weapon of light and Kaito stood in front of his niece/daughter. She was screaming as her real father began to fade away.

"I will never serve you! I will never! NEVER!" She screamed and bloody tears fell down her face.

"The time of the youkai is over. The ningen rule the world and it is high time all accept that. They were monsters and did not deserve this world they were given and so it is my duty to see to it that they are slowly eradicated." The Captain Commander said with finality.

Kaito was shocked and Hikari did maneuver around Kaito. She went to attack Teru and he whirled on her and choked her to the ground.

"I am not a normal shinigami little girl and you do not have the power to defeat me. Tell your mother; tell her that her days are numbered." He said and let her go.

He walked away and Hikari beat the ground with her fists as Kaito stood there in utter shock. He had thought the whole time that the enemy lay just in Bilae and Ayille. Now he wondered how far the king would go to allow Arianrhod's side to "win". He realized that the real enemy was not the dark ekimmu but Soul Society itself. He was sick and the cries of Hikari rent the air as dusk settled on the outskirts of the Rukongai.


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: The after effects of truth as the enemies of enemies make actions to exterminate. Some inu make bold moves to secure futures but are thrown back into a past state of anguish. Jouichi makes moves to solidify position and make welcome. Naraku finds a traitor in the midst. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Tsunami of Emotion in Aftermath's Wake

She walked into his Shanghai home and he went to say something. What he did not expect was to feel her lips against his or her probing tongue. His hands reached up and held her face as she kissed him with such pained abandonment. She did not stop and his mournful sound left them both saddened. Ichigawa did not want to cause more pain but she insisted. His hands had threaded in her hair and his forehead pressed to hers.

"Why are you here?" He asked weakly.

"Why are you leaving again?" Asuna asked in a trembling voice.

"Asuna stop!" Ichigawa said whining in anguish.

"No! Lies! It was all lies and you were ripped from me. I loved you. I felt how much I loved you." She said crying out.

"That was as her. You do not really know me." He said trying to be sane.

"Are you really so different? Are you not the same honorable man who had to face insurmountable odds?" She demanded.

"Hai I am different and so are you! I am no good for you onna. I was no good for you then and most certainly not now. This is why I never pressed anything. I was so shocked when I felt your soul. I had no idea it would be like that. When I was around you in the Sengoku Jidai; it was so hard to be there. I was so scared. I was terrified but not necessarily of you but of the off chance of your remembering. I stayed away and dealt with you as little as possible. I shielded and masked as much as possible." He admitted.

"You kept yourself from me. You denied me!" Asuna hissed.

"Why can you not let it go?" Ichigawa asked emotionally.

"Because!" She whimpered.

"Asuna stop. Please, I beg you stop. Please do not do this to us! Let it go. Please my lady. I have seen you and how you become obsessed." He said trying to reason with her.

"Nobu did this! You have no idea how a similar personality you carried with her first love. She needed him like she needed to breathe. She felt like a hollow husk until you showed up! You showed up and she felt freer then she had in so long. She got on her knees and begged Asa for the life of your son! She begged and she begged for nothing!" She screamed.

Ichigawa cried out and he tried to pull away. She wrapped her arms around his middle and he suffered. He wanted peace and none was coming. Her lips kissed the back of his neck and he moaned out very softly.

"I love you. I cannot stop. Why did you not come for me? Why?" She asked and he felt the wet on his collar.

Asuna continued to kiss along his tender skin and he trembled. One arm was around his middle and her other hand laced in his. She pressed her forehead to his back of head and she shook with her sobs.

"Stop crying. I plead with you. Please stop sobbing." He said emotionally.

"It was not right." Asuna said and she began to feverishly nip his neck more.

Her emotions were overwhelming him and her lips were making him weak. The Western princess's grip on him was tight as she grew more fevered; needier. Her hand that had been gripping his middle went to his trousers and undid them deftly. He felt her fingers and he leaned his head back.

"I want…" He whispered.

"Want what?" She asked nipping harder.

"Hai." He moaned out long and softly as she wrapped her hand around him.

"Tell me." She asked.

"Hold you." Ichigawa said with his eyes shut.

"After I kiss you." Asuna murmured.

He trembled because he knew what that meant. She walked him forward and laid him back. She opened his black button down and his dark slacks were already undone. She leaned over him as she licked from her mating mark to his sensitive spot behind his ear. Ichigawa was still too tense and wound up but Asuna was licking at his sculpted chest and his body was becoming molten and quickly.

"Ichi." She whispered against his skin.

"Hai?" He whispered and gasped softly.

She sank fangs into his pectoral and he shouted out as bliss consumed him. His mouth was open as breathy pants escaped his throat. This was like her venom he realized and his eyes shut as the ecstasy washed over him. Blood stained her mouth as she lifted her lips and she held his jaw as she began to ruthlessly kiss him deeply. Ichigawa tasted his own blood and she was growling into his mouth. She a night gown of thick organza in white, it looked almost Grecian to his numb brain as he allowed his own want and desire out. He suddenly growled too and ripped his mouth away. He jerked her forward and began to nip at her breast through the material and she hissed out as he became bolder.

"Fuck." He snarled softly against her breast.

"Hai?" She whispered in delicious pleasure.

"Kami." Ichigawa muttered and he laid her back.

She was surprised and he ripped the gown down the center. Asuna was astonished when he began his own attack of her senses and she arched against him. His own lips and teeth scored her; marked her in his own passionate craze. The need to just touch and memorize became the most important thing. Ichigawa had the most powerful bitch of inu heritage under him and she was smooth under his fingertips. She was so soft and so responsive as he cupped and teased with his hands. His face was intent and as serious as she had ever seen him. Her mouth opened and he was not touching save one hand cupped her cheek and the other holding her up.

"Ichigawa!" She said breathless as they stared at the other.

"Feel it. Just feel it." He begged.

"Oh Kamis. This is your empathy?" Asuna said breathing harder and harder.

"Hai. I never let it go. I want to let it go." Ichigawa mumbled as he only felt.

He watched her shift under his gaze and she was too warm. It was getting insanely hot and she accidently clawed him in her need to cleave. She winced as she felt on herself and the wounds became visible on her.

"Holy Kami." She said stunned and filled with unbearable need.

"This is what I feel. This is how I feel about you. This is what I want." He admitted and she was staring at an empathy of unknown power.

"What will happen if we join?" She could barely ask.

"Ungodly intense. I do not know fully. Most cannot handle it. I think you can. I think I can be myself fully." He said biting his lip.

"You love me." She said staring off.

"Hai. You love me." He said breathing harder.

"You have wanted to love me a long time." Asuna said feeling the tears fall down her face and they were not stopping.

"Hai. Black hole in my soul." Ichigawa said shutting his eyes.

He decided to show her what true empathy was and he actually stroked his own cock. She opened her mouth and arched under him.

"Holy hell!" She screamed out.

"More intense. It can be more intense." He said as his eyes turned red.

He was feeling her feeling his actions and he was going to come. It was too much and too powerful. Both were moaning and he was barely stroking. His body became flooded and he yelled as his climax hit hard. She was screaming under him as she experienced his orgasm and he shut her out suddenly. Asuna was frozen and she was panting.

"You can feel it so strongly because your own yoki is psychological." He said breathlessly in her ear.

"Kumo coupling similar but have to be connected." She admitted.

"Hai I know. I remember." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Slip inside of me. I want to feel you." Asuna said stroking his back.

"Oh Kami." He said trembling.

"Please Ichi. Let me make love to remembering that I love you." She said emotionally.

"Destroy us. It destroyed us before." Ichigawa said fearful again.

"Then I shall die the happiest onna." She said softly.

He allowed himself to be open to her again and she had to suck in air again. Ichigawa attacked her mouth as he spread her thighs wider. Every slight slip of his cock into her sheath was felt by them both and she was what felt like another plane. The connection was so deep and their eyes became locked. He had to move slowly because every little twitch nearly undid him. This manner of coupling was torture but he had never felt so close to another being in his life, ever. Their bodies were littered with puncture wounds from the other's claws as it became mind destroying. Ichigawa could not hold out and the amplified effect of the pleasure was so much that he lost track of every bit of reality. The inu general had no idea of his end or beginning and he knew they both screamed and sometimes in tandem but the perfect bliss was reached as they shared heavens and fell into what felt like an afterlife of euphoria.

Ichigawa had slept so well and they had made love several times. She was in his arms and he knew crushing guilt. He felt as if he was doing something wrong and he had been so devastated in her other life.

"Please stop." She whispered sleepily.

"I am sorry. This is difficult for me." Ichigawa stated with a hoarse voice.

"Then I shall make it not difficult." Asuna said sitting up.

She was naked beside him and he blushed a little. She could be so elegant and so crass as well. She was fond of making him blush and now she was in a wicked mood.

"I swear you make me wish to do all manner of naughty things to you." She said eyeing him.

"I have noticed." He said softly.

"I shall leave now. Will you come to Tokyo?" She asked.

"Asuna, may I ask something without you getting angry?" Ichigawa asked very gently.

"Hai." She nodded.

"What do you want from me?" He asked trying to be honorable.

"Want you to love me." Asuna admitted to him.

"I do. I do love you but is not that love misplaced?" He asked her honestly.

"No. I want this to stop! I want you like you were last night. I want you free." She cried grabbing his hands.

"Onna, I am unsure how to do anything remotely like this. I have been alone for so long." Ichigawa said.

"Then just try! Ichi do not ask me to walk away and pretend like this is not or never was. I cannot do it. I cannot pretend that you did not mean the utter world to me." She said grasping his hands.

"They are afraid. They fear how you feel." He said blatantly.

"Who?" She asked.

"Naraku and this Gwydion. They fear me." He said sighing.

"Why?" Asuna demanded glowering.

"They fear you cannot love them enough." He said getting up.

"Do you want her?" She asked indicating their pup.

"Hai. More than my own life. I did not think I could father a pup." He said clenching his teeth.

"Then be a father to your pup! Be a mate to me!" She demanded.

"I will insinuate myself into your life. I will expect you to hold my opinion in esteem. I will expect you to do what you need. I will not be bullied." He said trying to make her see.

"Oh?" She asked almost amused.

"Asuna, this is not a light relationship. If I am out in the open and I am to be someone of import in your life then I will take a role. I will not sit back. I am a general and I organize and I control a situation. I always have. You do not know how I am." He said trembling.

"Explain." She said intrigued.

"First and foremost this thing with your enemies. I will not sit back and wait. I will not allow you to wait on them. Your mates are disorganized where they can benefit each other! Several take too much of your money when they have their own. I would hire my own accountants and my own servants to watch. Kameron would become my closest confident. You really want this onna?" Ichigawa asked.

"I dare you." She said going into his closets and getting a yukata.

"Tekeshi will hate me." He said looking down.

"I do not understand." Asuna said raising a brow.

"He is too passive. I have followed his example but I will not be. You will not be a wayward lover. I will demand. You do not understand." He said trying to convince her away.

"Make up your mind. My bed and my heart are open to you as well as my door." She said bluntly.

"Hai." He nodded.

She ported out and he slid into a chair. His heart was thudding and his ideas were out of control. He wanted this. He was so tired of hurt and pain. He had a chance at happiness and he loved this onna. He lifted his chin and he decided the thing to do first would be to secure her sire's approval. He would push for a traditional inu mating and he intended to pull her damn family together. His other ideas were to get her pups off their lazy asses and training. He intended to overhaul her life.

Asuna was shocked to see her father two days later at her estate in the West. He looked at her small belly and he stared at her eyes.

"This Sesshomaru was visited by a very interesting inu." He said in conversation.

"Oh?" Asuna asked him.

"Hai. General Ichigawa has asked and secured this Sesshomaru's permission in a grand scheme. It is been agreed upon that he will take your hand in inu marriage and mating." He said flatly.

"Pardon me?" She asked stupidly.

"His ideas are brilliant and he demands that your dowry be paid." He said.

"To what end?" She asked stunned.

"He wishes the funding to rebuild a joint army." Sesshomaru said with a ghost of a smile.

"You smile." She asked with wide eyes.

"Never knew what a jewel of power we were associated with. Your alliance with this man is agreeable. Yuudai has agreed to step aside as the West's Consort." He said pacing.

"I do not understand." Asuna said blinking.

"General Ichigawa will be a prince in the Western Lands. His word will be law in your house and any youkai council. He intends to do much swaying." He explained.

"Oh Good Kamis! Naraku is going to shit." She said sitting.

"The hanyou defecating is his problem. He is a worthy ally and brilliant man. Yuudai concurs and so does Hideaki." He said with finality.

"And you all are okay with planning my life?" She asked annoyed.

"Ichigawa will be your chief inu mate. There will be no questioning his authority and I daresay he will make the blasted hanyou defecate often." He said bowing.

Asuna was on the phone with Ichigawa in moments after her sire left. He ported over a moment later and he bowed his head. She realized he would always be soft spoken but his will was strong.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked surprised.

"I am taking a chance. I am also pulling this massive institution you have created together into one cohesive unit." He said pacing.

"To what end?" Asuna asked watching him.

"Because onna! Survival. I got word today that Hasegawa Kaimei is dead." Ichigawa said softly.

She held her chest and she stumbled back. He was behind her instantly and she was breathing too hard.

"How in the hell?" She asked stuttering.

"It seemed he was killed by the Captain General of Soul Society. I was told in direct confidence that your wraith pups are under house arrest and none can leave that plane as of right now. Let me do this. I am an excellent field commander. Ayana taught me to fight well hand to hand but I was trained long and hard to strategize." He said taking her hands.

She nodded and he kissed her mouth gently.

"Listen to me and please do not leave the West. I am also calling a meeting of your kumo, wraith, and ekimmu mates. I wish to form a familial council if you will." He said stroking her neck.

"Hai." She whispered feeling a dread take her over.

"I asked Yuudai and Hideaki not to stand in my way because they will play an integrated role. We all shall. Trust me?" he asked softly.

"Hai." She nodded emphatically.

"Okay. I shall go." He said kissing her hands.

"When do you wish this ceremony?" Asuna asked.

"I do not require it per say. I only made a show of asking your sire. It seemed the proper thing to do." He said softly.

This amazing man inspired her and he ported out. She knew he would step on some toes but he also had finesse. She wondered what the hell she had unleashed.

Ichigawa had expected it and he was lying in wait for the shinigami that had intended to assassinate the Western heir. He was flanked by the best inu warriors there were; Yuudai, Geming, Baku, Anupu, and Hideaki. Several shinigami were in the Western lands and they were ambushed by very powerful men. They nasty fighting began near dawn and Asuna was awoken to hearing blades clash and shouts not far from her estate. The inu princess threw clothes on and she went to join the melee when she heard a clearing of throat. Gwydion stared at her and her at him.

"He came before me and bowed low. He asked me if he would be allowed to love you and honor us. I was shocked shitless." He said calmly.

"He did that?" Asuna asked blinking.

"Yes. He also asked for me to be a second father to his pup as he put it. He begged me to watch out for her as he would watch out for us all." The ice prince said walking to and fro.

"Yes. He also stated that he could feel my emotions and that he only wished for our freedom and happiness. I need watch myself or I might love him." Gwydion said flatly.

"Why?" She asked surprised.

"Because whatever your soul meant to him in your previous life; he was completely and totally in love with you. You captured this man's heart then and now you do so again. Naraku even relented. He stated that he was in fear of this man but also in awe." He said cupping her chin.

"I am not entirely sure what he wants to do." She said with a heaving chest.

"He realizes that much has been manipulated and controlled by others for so long. He is taking back control the only way he knows how and that is to fight back." He said holding her.

"I see. I did not expect this." She said laying her head against his chest.

"You did not expect me either. I was so angry and I still get so angry sometimes." He said holding her.

"You demand and snarl at me constantly Gwydion." Asuna said looking down.

"Because I hate the creature that killed our daughter? Forgive me Asuna or Arianrhod or whatever the fuck I will call you whatever day. Let me explain something so you will understand, okay? Besides that damn Welsh tutor bastard; I took you before Arawn. It was my name you begged for and you begged me to fill you over and over as we joined our flesh and our minds. I took your soul and I refuse to give it back. I will share because it is of benefit to me and what you are but by the heavens do not expect me to love your turnling." He said grabbing her jaw painfully.

"That is fine because I will love him enough!" She snarled at him.

"Bitch!" He growled fiercely.

"Hai?" His lover and mate retorted.

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and he sank his fangs. She yelped out and Gwydion felt the dog daemon. He arched her over and he began a harsh pace. He was insanely curious how this Ichigawa person would react and the inu general made an embarrassed noise as he turned his back and Gwydion grinned.

"I am sorry." He said blushing madly.

"Why? Acts of passion embarrass you?" The ice prince asked rotating his hips and Asuna cried out.

Ichigawa got redder and he was breathing hard.

"Open your mind love." He commanded of their shared onna.

Asuna had a difficult time of concentrating; especially when Gwydion shifted his slender but long cock in her a certain way. She made such a long and licentious moan that Ichigawa wanted to die in mortification. His hand flew up and he gripped the doorway and she exploited his empathetic nature.

"What is this?" The inu general gasped.

"Our ekimmu yoki as you call it. You have that nifty empathy and she can direct and bend it. Feel it? Oh fuck yes! Oh heavens, Arianrhod. So good you know." He said licking his lips.

"Gwydion!" Asuna snarled in passion and embarrassment.

"Need to go. Oh hell and Kamis." He said falling to his knees.

"Ichigawa?" She whined out.

"My lady! I am..loosing…my form. I go outside." He said stumbling and he fell to his side as he panted out wildly.

Gwydion watched with heavy green eyes as the male inu withered and gasped as she began to have one long, massive orgasm. He saw the man barely maintain his massive energies as he bowed his body and his pants became splotchy with his release. Ichigawa could not breathe and intense lethargy hit him.

"Oh damn yes! Needed you. I fucking needed you." He said holding her tightly as he bathed her inside channel with his seed.

"You presume too much Gwydion!" Asuna said through her heavy breathing.

"Fine! Perhaps I presume too much but that man there has done a whole helluva lot too. Do not think to preach to me and I told you what I will have. You cemented us darling and I stick." He said jerking back and moaning as he did so.

Ichigawa listened and he was recovering himself anyway. The ekimmu man walked near him and knelt by him. He palmed his cheek and met those silver-grey eyes.

"One way or another I will know you. Your soul is so beautiful and so pure. I hope you know that." Gwydion said smiling.

Ichigawa only stared and Gwydion ported away. He turned to make sure she was okay and it was obvious that the sex had been mind blowing for her too.

"Ekimmu couple physically as well as mentally." She said sheepishly.

"It is intense." He said shutting his eyes.

"Hai. Are you okay?" Asuna asked giving him her hand.

"What did he mean know me?" Ichigawa asked almost innocently.

"Oh Ichi. You have no idea what I have dragged you into." She said actually blushing.

"Oh." He said blushing too.

Ichigawa may have been older but his personal life had been so sheltered. Asuna was shocked at his innocence and she glared at the door. She would have to watch Gwydion and make certain he did not seduce him into anything he did not want. Ichigawa for his part wanted to sleep after his battle that morning.

"Yuudai and Hideaki are coming here too." He muttered as he got up.

"Oh?" She asked him.

"We are inu. We should do as inu do." He shrugged.

Asuna smiled at him and his body trembled. Her smile disarmed him always as she led him to the bedroom. He groaned as he allowed himself to feel. The main weakness of his tribe of inu was making him terrified as hell. Feeling deeply and allowing it to be amplified was maddening. He hoped he had enough strength but feeling was not something he did well.

Gwydion really hated Kameron and he was now in a mood to hunt down the witch who had betrayed him. He felt like such a fool to know that little Sanra was such a backstabbing little whore but finding out her full history; he was an idiot not to have seen it. His only defense was that he had been emotionally wounded after having lost his place and his life as he knew it. Yes, he wanted the frère's head and he would hunt down the Shouten whore in a heartbeat. He realized his claws had gouged his palms when he felt the blood run down. He decided to be an asshole and he was really good at that role and he appeared in the Western palace nursery. Kameron glared at him and he smirked slyly.

"Hello." He said snottily.

"What do you want?" Kameron demanded.

"You really kiss her with that mouth?" Gwydion asked.

"She is my queen and you are nothing but an annoyance. I do not answer to you." The frère stated in an angry tone.

"Really? You think so?" The ice ekimmu said in a dangerous tone.

Aahmes was being fed from a bottle of his mother's milk and he stared at sire as his plump little hands curled and uncurled his little digits.

"I will give you that your child is handsome but you do realize you do not deserve him. You deserve nothing for the crimes you committed." The blonde said in ice.

"You really think coming here and posturing is going to make him fear you blue balls?" Gwydion heard behind him.

Ryo walked up and grabbed the ekimmu's neck and Gwydion stared in shock. He remembered one event but it was obvious he was here now. The green eyed dragon frère smirked with a smart ass grin and he was suddenly thrown through the shoji door.

"You want to play? Cause buddy I will play. Fire and ice sounds real good about now." The red said with a nasty smile.

"You were that dragon!" Gwydion hissed.

"Real quick. Wanna see what a blood drinking dragon does? Might make you think twice before you fuck with my brother frère." Ryo said showing fangs.

"Do not make yourself my enemy boy!" The ekimmu said in anger.

"I will do whatever I have to. You are not to protect us. You only consider us mindless soldiers. Yeah, I heard that thought. Asuna does not think of us as expendable I assure you. If you want to test any theories then my other brother is right behind you." He said smirking widely.

Gwydion realized these frère were not common at all and whatever Asuna had done or not done had made them highly intelligent and somewhat independent minded. They served her without thought but it seemed by choice and not instinct.

"She swears you suffered ungodly amounts of torture at her hands. Do you wish my forgiveness?" Gwydion asked Kameron.

"I do not require your forgiveness. I am hers. She is my maker, my lover, my queen. I have no other thought then to serve and care for her and yes, it is my choice that I do so. I honor and love her as she is. I do not require anything else then to gaze upon my dearest. She delivered me from hell into something akin to a real life. Sorry but you are nothing that I desire or do I care if I have your thoughts or permission. She is the stronger one of you anyway and you know it." The elder frère said boldly.

"Such amazingly bold words frère. You know I have her ear and your sweet boy is sibling to my son. Watch yourself or I will slowly strip you of everything you do hold dear." He said with utter malice.

"Alright ice boy. Time to go." Ryo snapped as he physically shoved Gwydion out the wall.

Gwydion was furious and he stared at the red headed frère. The green eyes of the dragon were bleeding a swirling mix of green and red. The ice ekimmu for his part was entranced. He shook his head and Ryo's arms were crossed.

"Leave him alone or you are going to have to deal with me and I do not play nice; I promise you that. You may be one of her boyfriends but I do not have to play like that." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh do please play rough. A little exercise will do you good I think." Gwydion snorted.

"Oh you nasty bastard!" The red said suddenly punching the ekimmu.

Kameron yelled for Ryo but the pretty boy ekimmu had insulted him. His fist connected with his jaw and Gwydion had to block and Ryo was hit back several times. The ice mate of Asuna was breathing hard and he was getting hot under the collar; literally.

"You are magnificent! I did not realize how magnificent you were." He stuttered in surprise.

"That is all dandy but you just piss me off." The red stated in a growl.

"You had better watch yourself frère. I might come to like you." Gwydion smirked sultry.

"I require drinks, dinner, and a movie." Ryo smarted off.

Gwydion grinned and he phased out. His aggressor snorted in annoyance and he walked back to see Kameron.

"Did you have to do so around my son?" Kameron demanded.

"Dude! He was fixing to wail on your ass! Please. I did you a favor. If you let me feed him then you can hunt." He said in annoyance.

"I do not want to hunt and I will feed my own son." He growled.

"When is the last time you got laid?" Ryo demanded.

"Not your business." The head frère snapped.

"Well you need some and I said go hunt!" His turnling said snatching Aahmes from him.

Kameron sputtered and the red was a natural with children. He made stupid faces at his boy and Aahmes grinned as he fed. Milk spilled from his little mouth and his sire was edgy.

"I know why you act like a freak Kameron but shit! It is me. You should know I would kill, shred, and generally do whatever it takes to protect this little guy." Ryo said looking at him.

"I know. I am sorry. I just cannot imagine living and not having him here. I…become totally weak." The frère admitted.

"You are besotted. You are in love and not just with our queen. This little man holds your heart more than I do." He said rocking in the Western style rocking chair.

"That is not true. He is my son and my only child; I love you and Asuna completely." He said flatly.

"Good to know! Now go hunt and do your duties to us." He smirked.

"You are insatiable." Kameron complained.

"Naw. Just not a mix like you are. Now go!" He was commanded.

"Make certain you burp him. He cannot sit up well yet." His brother frère stated in worry.

"Hai!" His younger frère growled.

Kameron stood there for several moments and he sighed. He ported out to feed and Ryo stared at the pretty boy.

"Chichi needs a life! All baby and no fun makes him mother hen. I think I shall get Chrestian to watch you tonight and Chichi will see your Haha." He smirked as he talked to the baby uppyr.

Little Aahmes made a gurgle sound and Ryo chuckled. Kameron was so used to focusing his all or nothing on one thing. Ryo missed his queen and he would be with her.

Kameron could not breathe. Asuna had seen him and she jumped in his arms. He had held her tightly and he was emboldened and happy. She looked well and he was miserable half the time when he did not stay near her but he tried to not intrude. His queen talked and talked as she poured him a glass of red wine and he watched her as she talked. It made him happy that she was happy and she took his wine from him. His Asuna sat in his lap and began to kiss him madly. Kameron allowed himself to fully enjoy and soak up the attention. Her fingers were twirling in his hair as they lay on her bed when Ryo showed. Kameron shot up and suddenly Asuna flattened him on the bed. Her smirk was licentious and Ryo was grinning.

"What is this?" Kameron demanded.

"Aahmes is with Chrestian. He is not outside of his family just so you know. Our queen fed her child right before you came here. Now his Chichi needs some attention." Ryo smiled.

"Mistress?" He asked almost panicked.

"Why are you worried?" She asked.

"I do not wish him away from me. I am sorry! I cannot do this." He struggled to get up.

"Kameron! I miss you." She pouted.

"I miss you too my lady but he is still so small and cannot defend himself. I am sorry." He said pulling away from them both.

"Kameron!" Asuna growled low.

He stiffened and he turned. His eyes pleaded with her for understanding and he was sick with worry always.

"Mistress! We have time but he is only small once. Let me tend him. Please? You gave me my precious boy and I love him so much. Please." He said softly.

She nodded and he ported out. Ryo looked at her and he made this dramatic attempt at rolling his eyes.

"So who was that green dragoness back in the day?" Asuna asked curiously.

"Some dumb bitch at court." He snorted.

"Ryo! You used to be nicer." She said shaking her head in amusement.

"Let me see; your or her? You or her?" He teased.

"Uh huh." His queen growled softly.

"Okay her." Ryo laughed and she squealed when he tackled her to the bed.

He stared down at her and he smiled softly.

"What would I do without you?" He asked deeply.

"Perhaps still be a normal dragon?" She asked him softly.

"Who wants to be normal when I have the kind of sex I do!" Ryo snarled playfully.

"Ryo!" She shrieked in laughter.

He was tickling her wildly and she was gasping for air. Asuna laughed herself hoarse as her youngest frère made love to his mistress.

Things were happening in Soul Society and he was disturbed by the looks she had given. So he appeared in the Living Plane and he was going to demand to know. Asuna stiffened when he appeared and his cold emerald eyes scanned her.

"Why are you here?" She demanded in a hoarse voice.

"Your actions as of late have been erratic." Ulquiorra shrugged.

"You betrayed her! You betrayed Ayana and for what?" Asuna asked with _that_ voice.

"Her actions were leading to her demise. Lansoh and Gaku were making moves to displace. I took the object of her destruction out of the equation!" He said in his cold emotionless tone.

"She loved him! She truly loved him and you put his family to death?" She asked getting sick.

"You are mistaken. I mislead the boy and nothing more. We attacked the North but none of his family was put to the sword on my order." He said with narrowed eyes and hands in his pockets.

"So if you did not put his family to death then who did?" Asuna asked with pain and fury.

"You were violated that night. Lansoh used the attack of Matsuyame to escape her fate. Your heir was attempting to shield you." He said staring at the wall.

"I do not understand. I remember certain things." She said haunted.

"Your memories are not full. You only see briefly and are flooded. Believe another over one who served you faithfully. The boy was killing you without knowing and his presence would never have been tolerated." Ulquiorra said flatly.

"Who were you to make that decision?" She raged.

"One who loved you. I loved you and not the kingdom. My fealty was to you." The Arrancar stated flatly.

"She loved him beyond anything and not since Nagaharu had she felt such emotion." Asuna stated with anger and vehemence.

"Hn." He said flatly.

"You were jealous." She accused.

"Do you wish me to deny it?" The Espada asked.

"What exactly did you tell him? It was not that she was pregnant. You led me to believe he knew. Why do you still manipulate when I am no longer her?" She asked trembling with the force of her emotions.

"You are still loved." He said actually growling.

"So because you had tender feelings then it meant you had to rip up something pure?" She snarled.

"Always served you. Asa may not believe that but service was what I did." He said bowing.

She was in disbelief and fury of his actions and she felt no guilt at Lansoh's death. She also wondered of Lady Yasua. When she looked up; Ulquiorra was gone. She clutched her chest and she walked to the door of her bedroom. She was feeling too much and she fell on her bed as she shut her eyes. Chaotic images permeated her brain and she felt hands on her.

"You need to be a little more aware." She heard in ear.

"Why are you here?" Asuna growled.

"I hear rumors as I fight against your enemies. I have found where Bilae may be hiding this week." Fionn growled.

"Why are you here I asked." She growled.

"I have word that Teruyoshi decimated one of the light wraiths." Fionn said in contempt.

"Hai." She said shutting her eyes and she was wallowing in guilt.

"Where is Gwydion?" He demanded.

"Who in the hell knows. I pissed him off." Asuna snorted.

"Call on him." He growled forcefully.

She sighed and she shut her eyes as she concentrated fully. Gwydion phased in not long after and he stared at Fionn. It was obvious the blonde had been in the wilds.

"Fucking your snake?" His brother snorted.

"No but I will remember to do so at my earliest convenience. Why are you anywhere near my mate?" Gwydion asked coldly.

"Getting in touch with you. I do not have your number so to speak." Fionn grinned nastily.

"Well not someone I would want to chat it up with." He retorted.

"Stop it!" She shouted.

"Fine! Let me explain something Gwydion; Teru is out for blood and he intends to wipe out parts of Soul Society to cleanse it so to speak. As much as I hate most infants, it will not serve my purposes. He is also targeting Arianrhod if you have not noticed." The lightning ekimmu snapped.

"Yes, I have noticed and she is being protected right now." Gwydion growled.

"Why not take some action of our own? We can work together occasionally." He said watching his elder sibling.

"You are an annoyance with too much power. I suppose." The ice prince said in arrogance.

"So who do you plan to leave our princess with? Do you seriously trust these lower beings?" Fionn had the temerity to ask.

"I am being well taken care of." Asuna retorted.

"Yes. She is being well taken care of." Gwydion snapped.

Neither ekimmu noticed but Ichigawa had come in. He was covered in blood and Asuna yelped.

"Ichi!" She cried going to him.

"It is not my blood. I am fine." He said softly.

"Gwydion?" She asked as she stared at him.

"Not a fucking word! You hear me? Not a fucking word Arianrhod." He threatened.

Her face showed anger and she was trying to get the birth order of Arianrhod's children straight. Davyn was supposed to be her first but this Nemain was in actuality first. Her mind was boggled and she wanted to ask Fionn questions but Gwydion saw where her mind was going. Ichigawa had gone to get cleaned up and it was awkward.

"You threaten your own mate? How very good of you Gwydion. Not a word about what?" Fionn asked dangerously.

"Nothing. We go now. Asuna please rest. Your puppy is strong and needs all the sleep you can provide." Her ice mate stated with a cautionary tone.

Fionn stared at her and the caress against her mind was just a whisper. He wanted to know what it was she was not saying. It was more than obvious Gwydion did not want something spoken and she only looked down. The two rival siblings phased out and she lay back on her bed. Ichigawa came back and he was dressed casually in a yukata and his brown hair was wet.

"You are able to bend small barriers and make invisible ones are you not?" She asked softly.

"Hai." Ichigawa nodded and he seemed embarrassed.

"That is how you always did so well in battle. You protected yourself from much and you were able to deflect so much more." Asuna commented.

"I do not always control it. I do not actually do so on principle no." He said red faced.

"Why are you so embarrassed always?" She asked softly.

"I am not used to attention. I stayed on the sidelines and rarely spoke. I was used to not dealing with many people. Geming always made me crazy with his emotional outbursts. Changming was easier to deal with because he is so calm." He said too softly.

"What of Katashi?" She inquired.

"Katashi was often too busy to notice. He was always good and kind to me but I was not flamboyant. He dealt with Sheng a lot." He shrugged.

"His partner in crime so to speak." She smiled a little.

"Hai. I engaged the shinigami that were sent to assassinate you. This Soul Society person is hell bent on taking you out." He said sitting in a chair opposite of her.

"You still shun me a little." She said looking down.

"I am reserved." Ichigawa stated sighing.

"You were not then. You always spoke freely and with emotion." Asuna said feeling out of sorts.

"When you lived as Ayana or when you were the regent for Manchuria?" He asked looking away.

"You were reserved in Manchuria but you spoke your mind. I meant when you were younger." She stated feeling heaviness in her heart.

"I have always spoken my mind but I learned to school passion and high emotion. It is difficult for me to switch gears. It is not you my lady; it is me." He stated standing.

She crawled to the edge of her bed and took his hand. Ichigawa was still reeling from everything and he was waiting for it to fall apart.

"What did he say to you exactly?" Asuna asked with a heavy heart.

"I told you what that creature said. He took great delight in my pain. He made certain to tell me of how and when Ayana and I were together. He made certain to tell me that I pleased her well for a time and I played the part of whore perfectly." He said stiffly.

She shut her eyes and she knew Ulquiorra could be vicious in his slender and compact form. He was capable of great evils but she honestly believed that he had thought himself protecting her. In his jealousy he had ripped up a good man. Asuna shielded powerfully and Ichigawa found himself not liking it. He was used to feeling her a little as to clue into her state of mind but she lay down on her side and she shut her eyes.

"My family was put to the sword after he left. I assumed it was under her orders as General Ataru stated that he was on a mission from her. My father, stepmother, and my five brothers, and a single sister. There was one kumo in particular who raped my sister in front of me. He told me that no inu would defile a kumo and that Ayana was misguided but she had been made to see the truth." He said trembling in the horrible memories.

"Jouichi the Elder." She whispered.

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Ayana was mated to Gaku and Jouichi after Nagaharu died. They were brothers and she was pregnant with her heir; Gaku Jouichi. I now understand her state of mind. She knew how backstabbing and scheming male kumo could be; especially the funnel webs. They were aggressive as any female kumo and she thought she was protecting her son. Jouichi is I am certain reborn but I am uncertain who he was. He and Ayana had a deep connection. Their fights were nasty and often as he grew up." She said crying softly.

"I saw him often. I spied on them you know. I loved her a long while even before we consummated. He was a mischief maker but a loyal son. I do remember him fighting with her often. They came to blows and I was so jealous of the passion of their emotions. I know they stayed as mother and son but it was obvious that he would die for her and she for him." He said looking away.

"When she died; he screamed over her body." She said barely audible.

"I was taken to a healer. I began to shriek in absolute agony. I kept saying that my soul was dying. No one understood and those of us who survived were sheltered in the dens of the ookami. The pain was so unreal and soon it became a dull ache that I learned to shut away. It was several weeks later that I learned she had been murdered and it occurred on the same day. I hated her for lying to me and then for dying." He said as the salt fell down his face.

"Yet she did not lie to you." Asuna said choking.

"I know that now. It was chaos. Do you understand that my family was destroyed and that The One Great War had started?" He said flatly.

"So what started The One Great War?" She demanded.

"It was several groups of youkai attacking each other but it became the inu versus the dragons later. The kumo nation fell apart at the seams but I did not care at the time." He said staring out the window.

"Sorami was born into the West the next century I believe." She said sighing.

"Princess Sorami. I never knew her personally but I knew of her. Tekeshi was besotted with her. I was there when your body was cremated. Your tomb was in a secret place. Tekeshi could not stand the idea that Touga shunned your memory." Ichigawa said haunted.

"I never knew." She said shocked.

"Hai. Touga knew but at the time he kept himself aloof and at war. I believe now that her death hit him harder than anything did during that terrible war." He said looking down.

"Well it was dealt with and that life cut short. I am tired now." She said cutting him off totally.

"I am trying." Ichigawa said aloud but in a soft tone.

"I know. Perhaps I am wrong for demanding anything. I do get overwhelmed in their lives. You did tell me no and often. I see in my head how you could be and what she felt. My soul burns and it cries right now but I should perhaps just let it go. I went to Shanghai that first day only to establish a friendship. Perhaps we can remember what it was that you and her shared and I can be your very good friend. I can look at you with open eyes and know. I do not want you to have to try so hard Ichigawa. I honor your honor. I felt this wretched and out of control with Nobu and it was destroying me then. I think you right and you should not have to change who you are. Leave the mating in place and act in my stead. I will not keep you from her at all but I think that this is too much for either of us." She said getting up and moving past him.

"My lady." He said stiffly.

"You truly have been wounded too deeply and I am too tired. Gwydion is scheming and Fionn is an issue. Please relax and rest." She said as she left him there.

He wanted to say please just give him time but she was an emotional roller coaster. He fretted and he moved. Ichigawa moved quickly and he caught her. He whirled her around and she was pulled flush.

"I am trying." He growled in her face.

"You should not have to try Ichigawa. It either is or not. It should not be forced and I did. I am sorry…" She was speaking.

Ichigawa's mouth shut her up as he kissed her with his repressed emotions. Asuna groaned against his mouth and he slowly nibbled her bottom lip.

"Shut up my lady." Ichigawa growled softly.

Asuna blinked at him and him at her. She wrapped her arms around him and he allowed himself to feel deeply. She was still shielded and he was growing to hate it.

Gwydion and Fionn argued constantly and had come to blows several times. They were in Soul Society and they were staring at each other with hate.

"How are we going to even draw Teru out if we cannot stop fighting?" Gwydion demanded.

"You could shut up and pretend you gave a damn besides yourself. I am certain that is all you truly love but your pretend fealty to Arianrhod is touching but a little over the top." Fionn snapped.

Gwydion lost it and punched the thunder and lightning ekimmu. He landed on his ass and the white haired brother stared at his elder sibling with hate and malice.

"What do you not want her saying Gwydion? What is it you cannot handle?" He taunted.

"Not your business. She is carrying a very powerful child and the father shocked us all. I must admit he is something but it does not concern you. You are not in her sphere." The blonde said meanly.

"I was long ago for a short time and then again. She wanted me yet she praised you. It is sickening really. You got so angry over her choices in lovers but you went on your little love getaways as well. How many lovers did you keep Gwydion?" Fionn asked sneering.

"I had a few here and there Fionn but not like she did. I did not stab her heart as she did mine." He said bitterly.

"So why pine for her and not let her go you fool?" His brother asked.

"Because she is mine! Never forget that!" He snarled.

"What about Nwyvre?" The white headed man asked smirking with malice.

"Shut up! I lied to her. I lied to her about quite a few things but I will not be in competition with that man again!" Gwydion snarled.

"You lie and someday she will remember. You are a fool Gwydion. You were just as guilty as she and you never told her the full truth." He said rolling his eyes.

"It is not that we are guilty! It is what we were but I never lied when I said I loved her. I never lied when I said I needed her. I did not stab her in the back as she did to me." He hissed.

"Because she took lovers you disagreed with? How many men and women did you consume?" The lightning ekimmu snarled.

"Enough. It was a wreteched time for us all. Now you will obey my will or you will suffer." The ice prince said in fury.

"I never obeyed you." He snorted.

They continued to argue and several shinigami happened upon them. Gwydion and Fionn killed them without thought and they were in the Seireitei continuing to argue. Fionn felt him first and his smirk told Gwydion they had found their mark.

"Hello Teru." Fionn said facing him in his old man guise.

"Why do you come to my home and disturb my people?" He growled from his wrinkled face.

"Ugly form brother. You are sick to stand in the way of your own family." Gwydion hissed.

"I have no family save for my sons." He said with his hand on his zanpakuto.

"Do not dare try that trick with us you fool. You were only the child of a lesser being and our mothers were ekimmu too." The lightning ekimmu said gripping his own sword.

Teru made a rumbling sound and he was choking. Gwydion and Fionn both knew something was way off and Fionn stared at the ice prince.

"Arianrhod!" He shouted and he suddenly phased.

Gwydion stared at Teru and he mouthed the word soon. He too phased out and Teruyoshi actually stood there with a nasty smile. He intended to follow his orders and he would stop them all if it took all of their deaths.

Asuna had been sleeping but there was something over her and then on her. She was screaming as it had its hand around her throat in a crushing grip. She recognized a shinigami type being and she pressed palms to the beast and used her nami to escape. Claws raked her throat and it was a youkai shinigami she thought. She choked badly and Gwydion appeared as did Fionn. They both began to clash blades with this being whoever he was. She was furious as she let Konkisaiga appear and she willed both the ekimmu men back.

"Who are you?" She snarled in fury.

"You should know." He said in hate.

"Well I do not." Asuna screamed as she unleashed nami after nami.

She was fighting harshly and she was cut into several places and the pain was surreal. She again clashed blades and the man was covered by a face mask. She was growling and she went to rip it away when Ulquiorra appeared behind her and he lifted his finger. The shinigami type creature barely missed his head being taken off by the green cero. The assassin dropped low to the ground in a spider like fashion and she was sick to her stomach. Suddenly Ichigawa burst into the room and his own weapon was drawn. The assassin had dark eyes that showed hatred and malice. He suddenly went after Ichigawa. He was surprised but Asuna witnessed him counter and clash blades over and over. They ported out and she was panicked because whoever this devil was; he was intent on blood and he was also of a kumo heritage. Asuna watched the assassin wield a short katana well as Ichigawa deflected and parried with elegant skill. The attacks of the unknown kumo were swift, vicious and wild.

"Who is that?" She demanded of Ulquiorra.

"Hn." He replied with no words.

"What the hell is going on?" Asuna asked in utter fury.

Fionn and Gwydion watched the elegant daemon named Ichigawa fight on and he slowly but surely drove the beast back. He went to deliver a killing blow but the blade only appeared to hover. Ichigawa was quickly surrounded by other shinigami she did recognize as Squad Two. He sighed it seemed and he about unleashing his gold yoki. Several shinigami were burnt to ashes that dissipated in the winds and Asuna's mouth opened in shock. The level of his purifying power was greater than even Kagome and he tried not to use it. Gwydion and Fionn both recognized a superior soul and warrior as the inu finished off the last of the assassins. The kumo looking one pulled off his mask and she covered her mouth. She recognized him from memory and she shook with utter horror.

"Hai. I see you do know. You faithless bitch! Tell Asa that her dead does not mean dead. I tell you that I will avenge myself." He said coldly.

"You raped and nearly killed her!" Asuna snarled.

"I only did what she deserved. I see you are no different than last time. Do tell your kin to watch their back. The higher ups in this Soul Society want you dead at any cost." He smirked.

"What happened to you?" She screamed.

"You. You happened to me." The soul form of Gaku said stepping back and he was gone.

"Gaku? Gaku as in the kumo consort?" Ichigawa asked trembling.

"Hai. That was him." She said with trembling lips.

Her normally very calm Ichigawa suddenly took one look at Ulquiorra and he walked up and punched him for all he was worth. His snarls were anguished and he was damn near killing the Fourth Espada. The inu general was dragged off by Yuudai, Hideaki, and Geming as he actually lost his mind.

"You live! You fucking live! I will destroy you!" He snarled.

"Ichigawa stop please!" Asuna cried.

"No! You ruined my life. That man raped my mate and killed my pup. I will destroy you and destroy him! You both ruined my life!" He screamed.

Ulquiorra only blinked and stared at Ichigawa with nothing in his gaze. He produced a garganta and was gone as well. The always calm inu general was dissolving into hate and he left quickly. She felt his anger and saw his pain as he faced that which was reborn. Gwydion made note and Fionn phased out. The lightning ekimmu decided to call on the Four Branches as it was going to be a battle and very, very soon.

Gwydion watched the brunette inu swallow sake saucer after saucer. He was obviously distressed and trying to center himself but none was happening.

"It is difficult to face the object of your hate and wrath; especially when it destroyed your life." He said softly.

"I did not realize my own story paralleled yours." He said miserably.

"We love the same soul. In our kind the soul is what makes the person. We see what it is that truly makes up the individual. The body is nice but it is the soul that matters." He said watching the landscape.

"I have denied my feelings for so long. I have denied myself an existence. I denied myself her because I thought it wrong. I still think it wrong but this wretched pain does not stop! How do I make it stop?" Ichigawa asked looking at Gwydion.

"Defeat your enemies will help. Imagine if your son had been born but he died very young. Imagine having been able to have that life you had wanted with her and it was ripped away. You accepted this Ayana as she was it seems but imagine this Gaku coming in after you are happy and wiping out everything." He said softly.

"He raped her. He raped her and sent those creatures to me and my family! They started The One Great War for the Northern inu. Who knows what other crimes they committed! So hai, I understand! Now make it stop!" He said actually weeping into his arm.

"I can offer you my fealty and my promise to aid you in destroying these beings. They are my enemies as well. Do you want that?" Gwydion asked brushing his cheek with fingers.

"I feel you ekimmu. I feel your lusts and passions as they are directed at me and around me." He said flatly.

"I make no secret of myself or my desires. Arianrhod is my passion and elements in her life are part of my desire." He said almost seductively.

"I have no experience like this so I ask you to stop. I have to think." He said gritting his teeth.

"Think away but know I think you amazing. You would have been honored amongst my kind." Gwydion stated.

"Why?" Ichigawa asked confused.

"I know an evolved being. You may have been shamed by the creature that gave birth to you but that creature gave you life also gave you great power. Be disgusted with her ignorance but never be disgusted with what she bequeathed you. You are so beautiful." The ice prince said with passion lacing his tone.

"I am nothing but the son of a self hating, youkai hating monster! I wish I could call her a whore but I doubt she rutted ever again. You have no idea what it was like to be called vile and disgusting as a child. We youkai are wretched in our hate. I did not want to be that way. Ayana looked at me the first time as an annoyance but she did not revile me." He said looking down.

"I hear all about my beloved as this woman and she intrigues the hell out of me. I swear I wish to see her." He smiled.

"She was grand. She was as beautiful now. She had more subtle coloring but amongst the kumo; she was considered like a Kami." He sighed.

"Did Lord Jouichi love her ardently?" He asked curiously.

"He loved her meanly. They fought and they spoke with such fervor, I remember her holding him in a pinned position and yelling every word at him. She told him he was beautiful, perfect, wonderful, and special. I believe he may have gotten an onna pregnant and she was furious that he in her words wasted his seed on a worthless whore." Ichigawa said remembering.

"Oh and what did he say in return." He asked tightly.

"That her opinion was good and all but he rather enjoyed sex like she did. She slapped him and she stormed away." He smiled softly.

"They were lovers in another life. I wonder." He said curiously.

"Truly? How very odd." The inu said surprised.

"Not really. Souls travel in packs so to speak. They seek out what they know and what they loved. They seek out that which makes them whole. It just so happened that he sought out her soul and he became her son. It is really complicated but they felt the passionate ardor from before. It made their relationship difficult I am certain." He explained.

Ichigawa sighed and he wondered what he had gotten himself into. He also wondered what it would take to destroy souls. He grimaced that he actually thought it but he wanted revenge. He wanted revenge so badly that he would change himself to do it.

Kameron relayed to Jouichi what had happened and he was in shock. He had risen and his long black hair flowed down his back. His babes slept with Aahmes and he patted the frère's back.

"Thank you." He whispered softly.

"I owe you much." Kameron stated as softly.

"No. You tried to help her as my beloved mother and now you protect her. I only thank you from the bottom of my heart. She is my mitsuaki you know." He said staring off.

Kameron nodded and he looked at Jouichi.

"I shy away from much right now. I fear and dream terrible things. I fear that my son may become lifeless as your beloved daughter." He said looking away.

"No. I will not allow it. Never fear Kameron. You stood by and protected and I shall return the favor. You tried to save her. I shall always be your friend." Jouichi stated firmly.

Kameron kissed Jouichi's hand and he went to the little ones. As long as Kameron watched his twins; he felt them safe. He still tired easily and he went in search of Asuna. He lived in her estate now which made Naraku incensed but he had only stared at him with a look of "I do not care". He found her and she was pulling a brush through her hair and he took it from her and began to do it for her.

"You used to do this when you were young." She said softly.

"Hai. I love long hair." He smiled a little.

"I saw his face. Gaku hates me as when I was her." Asuna said staring at him in the mirror.

"He is nothing. I used to care for his opinion and more. He should have never betrayed you to that bitch. I thought more of Lansoh. I was convinced she had been framed. She stood by me after your death." He said slowly drawing the silver backed brush through.

"She wanted you. She wanted Hisashi later but I think it was because you all both were black funnels." She said shutting her eyes.

"I would have executed her myself. I should have. I was a wreck and I am so sorry. I did not avenge you properly. I could not believe what had happened. You did not say it was rape. I would have killed him myself." He said tipping her head back.

"You should not have seen her like that." She said haunted.

"I lived for your approval. I know I was naughty but you were my life. I only lived for you." He said as he began to slowly kiss her.

He had a way of turning her into mush and his kiss was deep and she squirmed in her chair. He was rasping as he stared at her with red eyes.

"I love you. Mitsuaki, I love you. I always loved you." He said holding her jaw and kissing her passionately again.

She moaned and it undid him. He could not exert too much but he wanted her. He needed her and he always would. Jouichi picked her up and laid her on her bed as he pulled down the scoop neck of her lace gown. He exposed her breasts and he softly kissed each tip. He heard a sharp intake of breath and Asuna looked up to see Ichigawa.

"General." Jouichi said seductively.

"Oh my. I will leave. My lady I am sorry." He said redder then hell fire.

"You loved Lady Ayana Agelina." He said as his elegant hand cupped her breast.

"I can speak later if you wish my lord. It is too hot." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Jouichi what are you doing to him?" She rasped out.

"He loved her. He worshipped her too. I should not have been her son you know." The kumo stated softly.

"I know that now. I admired your devotion to her." Ichigawa said not looking.

Jouichi was an ungodly powerful telepath. He also knew what Ichigawa was. He leaned his head down and slowly suckled a pink tip and Ichigawa gasped harshly.

"Jouichi!" She yelped out.

"I do not understand." Her inu said shaking.

"Ichigawa!" She moaned loudly and it nearly undid him.

Jouichi was being beyond wicked and exploiting natural yoki but she knew this about him. He finally let a nipple go and Asuna arched off the bed. He had worked her gown up so he could deliver his venom and she was panting for him.

"You can feel all this can you not General?" The former kumo lord asked heavily.

"Hai. I need to go." He said gripping the doorway.

"Why?" Her kumo asked slowly pulling at the gown.

Asuna was lost in her head as Jouichi did wild things. He was in a mood and he wanted to please her. Ichigawa was tense and her righteous feelings were being amplified by the kumo in the room.

"Why do this?" The inu asked moaning.

"Because I can and I wish to see how powerful you really are." He said seductively.

"You made her crazy." He said shaking his head.

"I know. I was wild but I was so much like her you know. I loved her and I wanted to die for her but so did you." He replied.

"Why not jealous?" Ichigawa asked in a gasp.

"Because pragmaticism runs in my family." He smirked.

"Oh hell." The brown inu said falling to his knees.

"Do I remind you of her telepathy? She was powerful in it. Did she ever bind deeply with you?" Jouichi asked in a silk like voice.

"Hai." The other actually whimpered.

"Why are you down there?" He asked smiling.

Jouichi had managed to slowly pull her gown off and bare her body fully. He actually moaned as he took in her form. Asuna was whining and whimpering for more and Jouichi was smiling as he ran his fingers down her skin. She jerked softly and she moaned more.

"She still has some kumo senses you know." He said licking at her belly.

"Jouichi! Stop torturing me." She growled out.

"You want me mitsuaki?" He asked sweetly.

"Kamis hai! Fuck me!" She snarled.

"Such a nasty mouth my angel. Ichigawa?" Jouichi asked.

"Hai?" The poor inu said fighting back the impending orgasm he felt building.

"She is a greedy lover. I suggest you help me. She will need more then what I can give her this night." The kumo man said softly.

"Never done this." Ichigawa replied.

"Shall I tell you what you may do?" The kumo said gently.

"Hai." He nodded but he did not look.

"I need to be gentle due to my health so she needs to be filled. Can you do that?" He asked seductively.

Ichigawa was breathing too hard and his body was wound too tight. He was captive in the amplified feelings and his body was screaming.

"Hai." He whispered.

Asuna was rigid and Jouichi began to kiss her stupid. The inu said a prayer and he made himself move. His beast only wanted relief. Whatever this kumo was doing was bringing out his need terribly. He saw her and he wanted to die in embarrassment but also the inferno that raged through his veins. He let his clothes fall and he growled softly. Jouichi moved himself and pulled her open for the inu to peruse.

"You are evil." Ichigawa groaned.

Jouichi chuckled and he watched Ichigawa drop down so his tongue could explore and drive her insane. She gripped Jouichi harshly as Ichigawa used his tongue sinfully well. She was nearly weeping in need as he suddenly crawled over her and he was gasping.

"Asuna." He whined out as she moaned under him.

"Hai?" Asuna groaned.

"Forgive me." He said and he drove himself into her and they both nearly screamed.

Both beings of inu descent began a pace that was harsh but intensely beautiful. Jouichi was mystified of how gorgeous it was. He felt her grasp his length and he moaned as she worked him.

"Jouichi?" She gasped out.

"Hai mitsuaki?" Jouichi asked moaning beautifully.

"Please?" She begged.

"Oh my darling. You wish more? Can you handle it my angel?" he asked softly in his own need.

"Please! Oh kami please!" She nearly screamed.

"I keep you back. I am sorry." Her kumo lover said throwing his head back and letting out a soft cry.

He got on his knees and her lips brushed his cock. He wanted to shiver in delight and she sucked at him hungrily. His soft sighs and moans drove her insane as she felt him slide his phallus past her lips and he made obscenely hot noises. Ichigawa was mortified but the desire he was having overrode his good sense and he took her body with intense passion and utter abandonment. Jouichi for his part slowly glided his cock back and forth as her felt her suck and lick. The act of passion was perfect as they raced towards the end. Both mens' hips were moving harder and she was too caught up as the glorious eruption took place in her groin and in her head. Jouichi fell first and back bowed as his orgasm left him winded and his new heart beat wildly. She followed and Ichigawa was moaning incoherently as his own was ripped from him. His stuttered breath almost gave out as the yoki was ripped from him. Asuna weakly cried out and Jouichi felt it. He gasped too as it left him feeling too warm and so good. Ichigawa fell away from her and his chest heaved as her hand wound in his and she held Jouichi's too. Her kumo lord had shocked the hell out of her again and had embraced Ichigawa. He had made him apart of something deep and the poor recluse inu passed out from the pleasure.

"I love you." She whispered to the still conscience kumo.

"Always love you my darling." He said shutting his dark eyes.

"I could not have handled if you had died. You beautiful fool." She said kissing his hand.

"I could not handle the idea that you were giving me my son and daughter and that witch was anywhere near them. Make no mistake my darling and I will become a raving monster to protect them." He whispered in return.

She smiled softly and he soon fell into sleep. Jouichi was beautiful in his slumber and Ichigawa was snoring softly. She tried to wonder at her beloved kumo's motives and just gave it up to his general goodness. He was easy going when calm and he was also a sweet soul. She too fell asleep between two extraordinary men.

Naraku himself walked the perimeter of the property and it stank of shinigami. He stared at Gwydion who was agitated and annoyed.

"What has your panties in a twist ekimmu?" He demanded.

"This whole thing. What is the deal with this previous life and why now?" Gwydion demanded.

"You have no idea or control over her sphere in that life! It drives you nuts." The hanyou observed.

"Shut up!" The ekimmu hissed.

"So her past life as Ayana makes you wild? Well my theory is that it was one of her more successful lives. She was a powerhouse. I bet you she would have remembered. It was only a matter of time and things went for shit totally." Naraku commented as they searched the grounds more.

"She would have remembered if there was reason to. This Gaku was a bastard no?" The ice prince said frigidly.

"I knew him not. He was dead before Hisashi was ever born. I do know he was a noble amongst the emerging nation and he had given his opinion to Ayana before Nagaharu had ever died. I wonder at that too." He said softly.

"Are you saying that you think he manipulated himself into power?" Gwydion asked.

"I wonder at times. Nagaharu was Nobu you know." He stated as they looked for clues.

"Truly?" His blonde companion stated in shock.

"Hai. I am certain Asuna told you this. Listen ekimmu!" The hanyou growled.

"Well I am sorry. Sometimes she talks so much." He blushed.

"Hai I do that too. She gets pissy and I tune her out but listen about who has lived before and such. Sheesh." Naraku snapped in admonishment.

"I swear you act like him you know." Gwydion stated.

"I am me. Something is afoot and I would bet Bilae had a hand in however indirectly. I would bet that he and that whore set into motion so many things in hopes of either flushing her out or attempting to destroy her fully. I do not remember fully but what is it about her?" He asked.

"Charisma. Passion and prudence. She was lovely in soul but also in her ideas. She had such grand ideas you know of how she wanted to unite the species. She wanted to bring them all together. She was the key to the kingdom and the heir to the throne. Her passions ran high and she wished to build centers of knowledge and more. Arianrhod let her ideas and progressive attitudes kill her." He said sighing.

"I swear I get sick with Bilae more and more. He wanted what exactly?" Naraku demanded.

"Power. She was the center of it and many of us flocked to her. It was simple really. We rarely ever saw our maker but it was known Arianrhod was precious to him. It was known that she was his first choice as the heir and the recipient of his favor." He said almost jealously.

"What does that mean?" The hanyou asked.

"She was loved. That is all I can say." The ekimmu stated.

Naraku found a hole in the barrier and he was surprised because it was deliberate. There was no way the iceberg mutt would have allowed this himself and he looked at Gwydion in shock.

"Go to her now! We have a traitor in our midst." Naraku snarled.

It was inconceivable but this was no accident he could see. He was sick to think that someone they knew or trusted had betrayed them but he reinforced the barrier with his own abilities. He looked around and he soon realized he was surrounded. Sanra stepped out and her appearance dissolved.

"Gods you are too easy." She smirked.

Naraku's eyes bled red and he stared at the monster that in part had haunted his family for centuries. She grinned at her beloved hanyou enemy and Naraku slowly released his tentacles and they thrashed about in his anger.

"So this is how it is." Sanra purred.

"Hai this is how it is." He retorted.

"Let the blood bath begin!" She cried.


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Cold hard facts are exposed as the plots of ancient times are revealed. Past assassinations and murders are revealed as the ones behind the scenes let it be known. Anti-climactic ending for monsters that haunted and destruction served by newest victims. The Shouten resurface to show themselves still in power as black widows make major issue. Thank you for reading and PLEASE, let me know what you think!

Rebellion of the Wicked

The dark hanyou stared at the witch before him and he shocked Sanra by appearing in front of her. His diamond like armor came up and she snarled out as she punched and battered. So much happened in so little time but Naraku was in no mood. He elongated his fingers and they went straight through her but she began to heal at the rate of a Ramanga.

"You have taken in so much blood of so many that you steal their yoki." He said in realization.

"Oh my how you are brilliant." She smirked.

"Same here." The evil smile of the hanyou permeated his features.

"Do not be so sure of yourself Halfling." Sanra said letting her own claws become needle thin.

She stabbed and pierced his flesh over and over but her own damage to her skin was becoming horrendous. Naraku's eyes were half lidded and that smile she hated showed up again. He looked truly demonic and evil in that moment and he wrapped his hand around her throat. He slammed as far as his amalgamated flesh would allow and Sanra was forced through the powerful barrier. She screamed the wraith call as her skin became shredded and the hanyou was being burned terribly as well but his grin was pure hell.

"You will kill us both!" She screamed as the purifying power of the barrier sizzled her skin.

"Pretty much my point whore." He smiled with cruel intent.

Naraku noticed Gwydion come from the forest and she stared at Naraku as if he was insane.

"You had better let me go!" She snarled at him wildly.

"Really?" He asked almost as if bored.

Gwydion reached Sanra and she was panicking.

"You betrayed me." He said softly in her ear.

"You were nothing but a tool pretty boy!" Sanra hissed.

"See wrong answer." Gwydion stated kissing her cheek and it froze.

She screamed and she struggled badly.

"You set me up." She snarled.

"Pretty much darling. See no one in our sphere would betray us so blatantly. You screwed up." Naraku smiled.

She tried to escape and slowly Gwydion froze her hand and smashed it off. She screamed in agony as they slowly tortured her. The ice ekimmu was so calm in his smashing of her appendages that he made Naraku proud. Miasma swirled around various grotesque appendages as he slowly stabbed the Shouten whore. Asuna heard the commotion and she ran outside. The scene before her was horrible, evil, and utterly vile but she smiled.

"Get him." Naraku commanded.

"Hai." She said backing up and almost running.

Asuna ported straight into Balkhash. She had not seen Maec as of late because of everything but Admal appeared first. His eyes told her of his violent emotions and her face showed her excitement.

"Get Maec." She whispered.

"For what reason?" Admal demanded.

"Do not forget yourself Admal! I am still your queen." She growled.

"I cannot forget." He said coldly as he walked to get his royal brother.

Maec soon came to her and he was dressed in armor and her mouth dropped. He was beautiful, lethal, and covered in blood.

"Naraku and Gwydion have her." Asuna said hurriedly.

"Sanra?" He asked coldly.

"Hai." She nodded.

His hair was pulled up in a high pony tail and his eyes narrowed. A cruel smile played on his lips as he grabbed his wife and phased. The soul of his now extinct son was causing him terrible issue and Sanra had been using the lost tribe to try and gain power. Admal glared at her with fury born of separation and longing. She knew he and Lei had kept up. Lei was one never to be ignored and he would show up to keep his place he would say. Asuna was too caught up in her own thoughts and she walked beside the current king of the Shouten. Maec was greeted by a sight that made his stomach lurch but happiness settle in his heart. Sanra was ashen and she looked ill. Miasma stained her skin in so many places she looked like a decayed piece of meat.

"Hello sister." Maec smirked with hatred.

"Hello brother." She snarled.

"Still so arrogant you fucking monster!" The Shouten king said stalking forward.

"You will not kill me; I will not allow it! You think you can thwart my will?" Sanra said madly.

Maec let his own yoki come forth and Asuna watched curiously. Gwydion recognized the power of powerful earth magics and he smirked when he realized just how strong the reborn was.

"Go or be cast into the outer darkness! Go or be drowned in the watery abyss! Go or be burned in the flames!  
Go or be torn by the whirlwind! By the powers of life, death and rebirth, so mote it be! I banish you. Be gone!" He snarled.

Asuna's eyes widened and Sanra screamed as things began to happen. He had called on the Four Branches and one by one did his curses begin to afflict the evil bitch that was Sanra tr'Awnhi. Gwydion smirked as he felt a little of his own power called on and he shut his eyes.

"What did you do?" Asuna asked Maec in horror as Sanra suffered.

"Called on all four energies. She will not die yet. She will suffer for her filthy and disgusting ways!" He said cruelly.

"You need to kill her Shouten!" Naraku snapped.

Sanra's screams were getting weaker as her lungs filled with water, her hair burned, and her skin seemed to be ripped from her body. Maec seemed to hold back his own yoki and his hate filled stare was maliciously cruel and horrid.

"No. I want to question her." He sneered.

"You really think she will answer?" Gwydion asked.

"I think I will make her talk. She used to give me poison. How about it Sister? How about I give you some herbs so you will spill your guts?" Maec asked suddenly and quite frighteningly.

The Shouten king wrapped his hand around her decaying throat and she was gasping terribly.

"Undo all that I have done and set things back to one." He said almost too softly.

Sanra gasped and she was suddenly quite normal. Asuna was shocked at his finite control over the natural magics. His older sister screamed as his fingers sank into her soft neck and blood stained his hand.

"I have a little toy I am going to show you Sanra. I have been perfecting it in my time away from my wife. I want to play." He whispered in her ear.

"Just fucking kill me!" She snarled.

"No. Not for what you have done to me and our family! You are going to have a long and agonizing death. Lots of people want to hurt you and I have a mind to call on Shan Lao. Remember him? I have made peace with him and he is itching to kill you too." He smirked.

"Noooo!" She snarled and coughed up blood.

Naraku and Gwydion watched Maec phase out and they stared at Asuna.

"Make certain she is dead if you do not mind." Naraku said with distaste.

"You do not wish to do so?" Asuna asked.

"No. I have had enough of that whore for one too many lifetimes. Let her greatest victims have at her." He said walking away.

"How did you know?" She asked in awe.

"I just did. I love you koi. So does the ice prince over there. Do not forget your family." He commanded and he ported away.

Gwydion just stared and he smiled very softly.

"You have been planning this some time." She stated in awe and quiet.

"Yes. I have things to do but I shall come back and play with you and your new puppy." He smirked sexily at her.

With that Gwydion phased away with the intent on seeing Kameron and working on ridding himself.

Gwydion watched the frère and he hated the feelings of pity he felt. He was a fucking prince and powerhouse in the ekimmu world and he was feeling sorry for the worthless turnling. He was so damn angry over her death and Coventina but here was the same creature being tender and soft with his own child. Gwydion wanted to hate and he was not. He suddenly phased in after Aahmes was laid down and Kameron went to strike. The blonde shoved him bodily against a wall and Kameron was no fool. He was powerful of that he did not doubt but this was a freaking ekimmu and member of the Four Branches.

"I hate you. I should fucking hate you." Gwydion said with blood tears falling down his face.

"It changes nothing. It happened and I was very young; even by uppyr standards. I cannot say I am sorry to where you will believe me. You would not believe that I had no free will." Kameron said staring at the blonde.

"You say it and so does Arianrhod. I want to see it. I want you to show me!" He snarled.

"I do not want to show you. It was horrid enough." The frère said hissing.

"So you show her?" He snarled.

"She ripped it from me. I would not have shown her that for anything." He said ashamed.

"Do you like the red dragon?" Gwydion asked heavily.

"He is in part of me. I helped her to restore him." He said trying to breathe.

"So he loves you." The ekimmu asked bluntly.

"Yes." Kameron admitted.

"Have you felt him?" He asked suddenly very interested.

"Why does it matter?" The frère asked too hot.

"Only curious. I seem to remember a very angry frère who asked to die but then I see him again. He is sure of himself and sexy as hell. You are pleasing to look at as well." Gwydion said flatly.

"What are you doing?" Her head frère asked breathing too hard.

"Your face haunts me. I close my eyes and I see you drinking her blood. Was it good? Did you enjoy partaking of ekimmu life force?" Gwydion asked and he was suddenly jerking Kameron's shirt tails out of his trousers.

"I barely remember. I was in a haze. You do not believe me so why try and beg?" He asked baffled.

"I will know what Ayille did. I will know and since you refuse to share, so I have to be original. I will understand before I dole out my punishment. Depends upon what I see." He said and Kameron cried out wildly.

"Oh hell." Kameron cried out as the ekimmu grasped his sac brazenly.

"Very fine I must admit. Did Ayille torture you this way?" He demanded.

"I will not think on it." He said shaking his head violently.

Gwydion was being dirty but his mental hold on the frère was tremendous. He intended to make him debased and humiliated at first. He bared him to his gaze and he made a noise.

"So I see what both queens find so appealing." He said lewdly in Kameron's ear.

"Not like this." He said groaning.

"Like hell you are not. You are a blood drinker! What is sex except a means for nourishment?" Gwydion asked basely.

"Stop this! I am not your toy!" Kameron snarled.

"Oh you are not? You are my mate's frère. You are her changed. You are hers! What she has is mine as well." He snarled loudly.

Gwydion lost his temper and Kameron was suddenly being sucked and expertly by the ice prince. His world was narrow and he felt like a worthless bitch. Gwydion moaned obscenely around his cock and he knew the penchant of many ekimmu. They truly saw sex as sex and gave no distinction between male and female. He had heard Bilae say long ago that both had pleasure centers, so why not? He actually groaned as the blonde, lither male sucked and licked his cock like a starved man. He was brought close to climax when that mouth began to suck and nip his inner thigh.

"No! I do not want to share. Oh fuck!" He cried out softly as Gwydion sank in fangs.

Gwydion was assaulting his inner self and he was laying him bare. He hated it and he was exposed totally. Gwydion began to see firsthand in his memories how the young man had suffered. His eyes shut as he saw what Ayille had done to his sanity and his person. Gwydion came off his femoral artery and those blood tears were back.

"I did not want…" Kameron tried to cry out softly and Gwydion was nose to nose.

"You did not want to kill her. She was in your mind and forcing you." He whispered in a hurt voice.

"Stop!" He said breathing too hard.

"Ayille killed my baby girl." Gwydion said choking.

"I am sorry. I can say it and say it but it does not bring her back." The frère said horrified.

The ice ekimmu mentally shuddered at what he saw and he palmed his cheek. They heard a deep sucking in of breath and Asuna was at the door. Gwydion made a face at being caught and Kameron was a wreck.

"Did you intend to kill him?" Asuna asked her ice mate.

"I have not harmed him." Gwydion retorted.

"Mistress. He has not harmed me." Kameron said hoping Gwydion would leave him be before he would actually want something.

Asuna heard the mental comments of her frère and she saw Gwydion with tears on his face.

"So mate. You intended to know his truths. I applaud you but I have told you that he is mine." She stated flatly.

"Why do you get to keep him if he is inclined so?" Gwydion demanded.

"You wish to know him?" She asked raising a brow.

"May I comment here?" Kameron hoped.

"No." Gwydion snapped.

"You want my frère?" She snarled.

"He is worthy. I saw what he has endured at her hands. I see why you buckled. He is inclined! I want him." He said pouting and almost snarling.

"Why?" She asked coldly.

"He took in my baby girl. So in a sense she became part of him! She was mine Arianrhod. So I demand him!" He said with cold too.

"Kameron?" Asuna asked gently.

"I..know not. I am not sure." He said confused.

Gwydion ignored them both and he held his jaw and he stole his breath. Asuna was fixing to be mad but Kameron groaned wildly as he was kissed stupid by her ice prince. Gwydion was uber sensual as he tasted the other man.

"Oh my." She muttered as she held her chest.

Gwydion slowly nibbled bottom lip and Kameron was dazed.

"Have you had it correctly? Have you been brought to heaven whilst you were taken? Ayille's ways are not sane and I can show you how you will beg for my mercy as I make you lose your fucking mind." Her blonde ekimmu said raunchily.

"Please." Her frère whispered unable to fight the intense tugging on his cock or the look of lust in Asuna's eyes.

His queen, mate, and wife was so absolutely aroused by the sight that she allowed Kameron to be phased. She called on Ryo to watch Aahmes and he was curious.

"Healing is all. Be good my sweet boys." She said kissing her son and frère.

When she ported to her room; Gwydion had Kameron laid out and he was being ravished by the angel faced man. It was absolutely certain he was nervous but Gwydion was being very careful to make him moan wildly.

"Mistress?" He croaked out as the other moved his thighs apart.

"You may stop if you wish." She said nearing the bed.

"Like hell!" Gwydion growled.

"Shut up Gwydion." She hissed.

"Will you, that is to say, please touch me." He begged.

To see him ask his need; it undid her. She wrapped her mouth around his cock and Kameron thought he was going to die. Gwydion took that moment to use his wicked tongue and sank into him deeply. He was shaking in tremendous sensation as his queen used her mouth to suckle and lick him to craziness but the other man was rimming him deeply and he was crashing. Gwydion growled in her mind that she got to be lucky and she pathed back she would kiss him. Kameron lost himself totally and he screamed out as the most incredible high took him. Asuna moaned around his spurting cock and Gwydion snarled as he grabbed her and began to lash his tongue to hers. She got the sudden and intense impression that what her ekimmu mate had seen had been pretty deep and he was trying to own Kameron. It made her mad but he slowly pulled his lips away and licked his mouth.

"You are fucking delicious my sweet man." He murmured as he stared at Asuna.

"Sleep?" He begged.

"Oh no. I am going to still take you to those heights." He smirked and he went to Kameron.

The frère was under a sensual attack and the back of his neck was nipped and sucked. Asuna settled on her side in front of him and Gwydion was aggressive. He wanted this creature and he intended to taunt Ayille with it. He wasted no time in slipping his slender and long cock inside of the frère and Kameron's face was clouded with naked desire and horror at himself.

"Do I feel good? I assure you feel amazing." Gwydion rasped in the frère's ear.

"Ye-es." He moaned softly.

"Kameron? Look at me. Do you wish anything else?" She asked brushing fingers onto his cheek.

"Need inside of you. Mistress please. Oh fuck, please!" He begged losing his voice.

She lifted her thigh and she moaned as he filled her. Gwydion's hand was on his hip and his grip was bruising.

"Going to die. I am going to die. So full." He groaned between the two.

They moved in tandem and the frère was altered mentally. The pleasure was so intense that he was certain he left his mind somewhere. His queen was whispering such passionate and loving words and his former enemy was speaking too. His face was embarrassed by all the praise and soon he felt a bigger and more intense wave of euphoria shoot through him. Asuna slowly kissed him with lots of tongue and moans as he came hard. He accidently bit her tongue and it felt so freakishly amazing. Gwydion was rasping as he spent himself and he slowly pulled back exhausted. Kameron slowly stared at her and he was still red faced.

"You did this for me or peace?" She asked softly brushing his sweat soaked black hair off his forehead.

"Both." He said shutting his eyes.

"You are so good. My beautiful Kameron." She said kissing him again.

Gwydion looked over and he was suddenly jealous. He saw her kissing the beautiful creature and he was feeling as put out as when Arianrhod took Apollo. He felt rage build in him and he was growling. Asuna pulled back and stared at him with her own anger.

"He is mine!" Asuna snarled almost too softly to hear.

"I ask again why you get him alone?" Gwydion demanded.

"I am half inu Gwydion. This is my man! You hear me? You ever touch him again without my input and I will castrate you!" She said getting off the bed.

"Oh but anyone else touches me?" He asked in fury.

"I will kill them." She said crossing her arms.

"Such a double standard! I want him!" He snarled.

Kameron was in shock because before this day; the ekimmu wanted him dead and he probably still did in some ways, but now they fought over him like he was meat.

"Pardon me…" He tried to interject.

"I changed him! He is my frère. He is not yours and you wanted him dead so why in the hell should I trust you?" Asuna asked in a snarl.

"Pardon but I am here." Kameron said flabbergasted.

"Well I want him now too." Gwydion snarled back.

Kameron gave up and he ported out. Asuna looked at the now empty bed and she smiled a little. Her shy and demure frère was growing a pair and it made her shiver.

"Whatever. Do not do it again." She said walking past him.

"Selfish bitch." He roared.

"Pretty much." She snapped in return.

Gwydion stared at the wall and he was furious. He did not understand why he had to be a damn monk. He sat down on the plush bed and pouted more.

Jouichi was watching Ichigawa who in turn was unnerved by it. His act of passion in the midst of the kumo had been repeated; several times in fact and he could not seem to get the act out of his mind.

"Why do you stare at me?" Ichigawa asked under his breath.

"Trying to imagine what my great mother saw when she saw you." He shrugged.

"I was a pest at first." He said blushing.

"You see that right there is what got her." He smiled warmly.

"You do act a lot like her. I am astonished." He said still blushing.

"Why?" Jouichi smiled.

"I loved her so much." Ichigawa admitted looking away.

"I know. I did too. What are your thoughts of hunting down this thing that was my step father?" He asked softly.

"I think I want revenge badly." The inu said meeting those black eyes.

"Good because I do too. We shall be good friends and our children will be family. Come my friend." The kumo said taking his shoulder.

"Why do you think he reacted the way he did my lord? Why would he turn on her after all that time?" Ichigawa asked.

"I am unsure Ichigawa. It would seem that there was discovery of your love affair. I was busy running to and fro but I did pay attention when Gaku met with Lansoh and several others in the kingdom. It would not surprise me to find out that we had been infiltrated by these wraiths and Ramanga." He shrugged.

"It would make sense. Did Gaku really love her so much?" He asked in a small voice.

"I am sure it was there at one time. They had several children but I saw her falling apart slowly. I think he felt less of a man because she could not love him or Jouichi enough." He sighed softly.

"I wonder how your birth father was like? She spoke of him often." He said looking up at the ceiling.

"Did she? I have been told that healer Nobu is very much like he was. He ordered her about but he was an innocent soul you see." He shrugged.

"Hai. Why have you done what it is you have done?" The inu asked the kumo.

"Because love is so sparse and rare. I am no fool and I know when to be reasonable. It is a trait that many kumo men need learn." He shrugged.

Ichigawa nodded and he felt so smothered and he was just too used to alone. He walked beside the taller kumo man as they talked.

Nori hated waiting and he had been watching. Ken'ichi was beside him and he was healed fully now. His twin had told him of the twisted appetites of Bilae and Ayille and it pissed Nori off supremely. Nori was very much appreciative of the feminine form and not many knew of his idea of fun was to watch the youkai and ningen girls alike sun bathe. He especially liked it when they took off their teeny tiny bikinis. His eyes were blood red and Ken smirked. He had so casually referenced this as "opening a can of whoop ass"; Nori liked the saying very much. He liked the idea of decimating.

"So what are you going to do with the jewel?" Ken asked in a hushed voice.

"Use it if I have to. So far it has not been necessary." He replied.

"We have been watching her getting tortured for the past twelve hours." His twin complained.

"You wish us to do some of the torture?" Nori asked bluntly.

"I mean we bled Justinus like crazy. Poor kid said he feels like a pin cushion." He smirked.

"Well I cannot tell the adults what we plan." The slighter boy snorted.

"Come on Nori! Let us kill her! We can you know. Imagine Chichi's face if you tell him she is dead." He said trying to get his twin to move.

"He will be happy then he will admonish us for being here. No thank you. I am not afraid of most people but I am afraid of him." The elder twin admitted.

"So is your bro from that life gonna be there or what?" Ken demanded.

"Hai. He swore it." He smiled cruelly.

"Good. Cause I want to write her name in blood." The inu-Ramanga hybrid said in hate.

Nori lifted his head and Drostan had come through. He was their "adult" they went to when they wished to cause mayhem. There were noises of attack and Maec had to leave the nearly dead Sanra. He was being cruel in his attempt to gather intelligence. The Shouten king was bent on finding out where the Sotan were and crushing the bastards. Nori appeared in the room that stank of alchemy.

"Hello whore." He smirked.

"Little bastard." She said barely able to speak.

"You enjoy pain so much so this is just a turn on is it not?" Nori asked dragging a claw down her ripped open belly.

"Not like this you freaky little shit!" Sanra said spitting on him.

"Not nice slut." He said manically.

"Shut the hell up Nori! We don't have enough time to converse with the bitch!" Ken said coming from the shadows.

Sanra saw the remade of Ayille and the boy was beautiful but he looked like he wanted to kill.

"Awe poor sweet boy wants some blood on his hands and he cannot wait." She snorted weakly.

"FUCK YOU!" Ken'ichi snarled and he grabbed from his satchel an orb.

"Ken no!" Nori yelled.

It was too late and Ken'ichi had smashed the orb into her mouth and he moved so fast that Nori had no chance to stop him. He finished ripping open Sanra's throat and she could not even scream. Maec stood in the doorway in shock and he watched his putrid sibling twitch violently in death spasms and he stared at the two boys.

"How are you here?" He asked mortified.

"I was Davyn. She deserved to die Shouten." Nori said coldly.

"I was killing her!" He snarled at the young boy.

"Not quick enough. I will report back to my father that the deed is done." He smirked.

"Yeah. Not quick enough. Don't you Shouten eventually turn to dust?" Ken asked in hate.

"Yes." Maec said tightly.

"Awesome! Wretched bitch!" He said as he walked away.

"What did she do to you?" The Shouten king demanded.

"Besides try to destroy our mother? That fucking whore raped me on Ayille's demand. So yeah, I wanted her dead." The inu said with utter malice.

Maec bowed his head and the two boys ported out. He stared at the body of his damaged sister and he snorted. The end was truly the end for her and he intended to place a curse upon her existence. She would not be able to come back from this death. Admal came in and he looked irritated.

"She is truly gone?" He asked stunned.

"Yes. It was two sons of Isha who did it. I was not done interrogating her!" He snarled in frustration.

"Well perhaps Isha should know." Admal stated with narrowed eyes.

"Your anger at our woman is known Admal. Actually do me a favor." Maec said with a nasty smirk.

"Yes?" His youngest sibling said.

"Make Isha fall to her knees and make her remember her wraith part. She seems so saturated with the corporeals as of late. Make her beg you and then brother we shall make her remember me!" He commanded.

"Yes Maec." He smiled widely.

Admal phased out and he watched the skin of his sister begin to flake into ash slowly and Maec decided to watch until she passed into oblivion. He intended to use her ashes to place the curse on her life. Never would she be revived. He felt the evil intent course through him and he felt a little more like himself. His wife would realize that she was in part his and he would also make the might of Astana be known again. The Sotan would fall and then he set his sights on Los Noches.

Admal waited on her and she breezed into her home in the Western Lands. He had not been here yet. He had appeared at the barrier and they had let him through. His heart ached and his anger over her apparent lack of concern for her other side of her family. He phased in and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hello Isha." He said with his blue eyes cold.

"Hello Admal. Why are you here?" Asuna asked staring.

"Sanra is dead." Admal said very slowly.

"Dead? I thought he only tortured her to get information." She said in confusion.

"That is the rub. Two of your sons showed up and finished her off. It was so insane as we were supposedly attacked by but a few wyvern." He said watching her.

"Nori! Damn it!" She snapped in anger.

"Not so fast Isha." He said grabbing her.

"Unhand me Admal!" She hissed in annoyance.

"Why do you shun us? What have we done but stand by you Isha?" He demanded in anger.

"I do not shun you Admal but I do not have time to…" Asuna tried to say before he slammed her against the floor.

The wind was knocked out of her and she was seeing stars. He was so damn strong and she did avoid him at times because he was so damn intense. His emotions and domination made her tremble and angry at the same time. Admal seared her mouth and she immediately mewled under him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and received his thrusting tongue. He was suddenly so frantic as he phased her clothes off and his lips began to nip a path to her throat.

"Hell Admal! Oh Kami." She groaned heavily.

"You arrogant bitch! You shut away that which brings you the most feeling. Do you know how much I need you? I touch no one but only you and even Lei I have not sought. I am not a priest Isha!" He said growling heavily.

"You demand too much! You always demand too much." She snarled in his face.

"I demand that my queen and my lover be there! You get in my face to tell me not to forget who and what you are, well my darling do not forget who and what I am!" He said shoving himself into her now naked body.

She had not even realized he had phased her clothing away and she arched up into the pleasure. Admal shifted his hips in a circle and she screamed. He was too good; too empusae as he continued to shift and move himself to make her utterly insane.

"I am going to feast this eve and you will be full of me and Maec. He has deemed it so." He snarled.

"Nnngghh! Admal!" She said jerking her head violently.

"Yes my Isha? Should you like to know that your sons shoved an orb full of basilisk pythos blood down her throat and the boy named Ken tore her throat out?" He asked heavily.

"Oh my Kami! Admal! Let me finish! I need to see…KAMIS!" She screamed again.

He was doing everything to set her off and he suddenly pulled himself out of her perfect heat. Admal was being a dirty bastard but he sank his fangs into her female flesh and she convulsed right then. Her blood tasted different and more potent as he drank in her intense high. He was getting lost and drinking heavily.

"Admal stop! Please stop." She whispered weakly.

He was hauled off by Ryo and she was shivering weakly.

"Listen here bitch, my queen, got it?" Ryo snapped in Admal's drunken face.

"My queen too." Admal smirked.

"Who is the asshole?" Her dragon frère asked.

"Lover." She said trying to move.

"Well I tell what you are going to do Shouten. You are given rip a fucking vein open and feed my lady here or I am going to do it for you." He said nastily.

"I had every intention of it pretty boy." He smirked with a sloppy smile.

"Well get to it!" Ryo snarled as he shoved Admal down.

"You want my blood Isha?" He asked in a slightly slurred voice.

"Hai. Need it." Asuna whispered.

Admal sat back and he looked over his shoulder at Ryo. He smirked at the beautiful man and he used his claws to rip deep and wide on his chest. He hauled Asuna up and she wrapped her lips around the wound and sucked deeply. Ryo watched and he was getting hard fast but he kept himself under control. He watched her suck harder and then harder as Admal dissolved into a mess of lewd words and passion.

"Too long Isha. Too fucking long. You are part of us. Oh Gods yes! Bite harder my darling. Harder! Make me come." Admal said in a passionate haze.

Asuna sank fangs into his chest and he suspended breathing as he shook hard. His eyes rolled back and she had her own eyes shut in ecstasy as he began to release so much. Admal's grip upon her was tight as he snarled out "yes" in Kazak and she moaned at his chest. Ryo stepped back and he was watching what he had done over and over in the centuries.

"Lovely is it not?" Maec asked phasing in beside him.

"Holy shit!" Ryo snapped as he jumped.

"Not even close. Hello frère. My name Is Maec and I am one of her magnanimous husbands. You should be my closest friend." He smirked.

The beast was gorgeous. His eyes were silver at the moment and his dark brown almost black hair was down. He wore only loose pajama style pants and his pierced nipples had rings with tiny diamonds in them.

"Did that hurt?" He asked stupidly.

"Yes but now it is erotic as fuck. Should you like a closer look?" Maec asked sensually.

"Uh no." Ryo stammered.

"Such a beautiful creature you are. Do you still change into a dragon? I bet your blood tastes divine." The Shouten king said silkily.

"I can change and I have to go." He said suddenly as Maec grabbed him.

"Might as well make it a foursome. Orgies can be so fun amongst us blood drinkers." He smirked with something deeply erotic.

"Maec?" Asuna asked coming off of Admal's chest and the half empusae Shouten fell back with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hello Isha. I miss my wife. Admal misses his lover and so I have decided that you will tend us both." He said cockily.

"Oh really?" She asked suddenly mad.

"Yes. You see I have been a busy little wraith and my wife has been a busy little corporeal. I have had to deny myself the pleasure of her flesh and soul and I find it intolerable. You see you are my only wife in this era and well it is not satisfactory that a king should have to fist himself." He said lewdly and crudely.

Her mouth dropped opened and Maec cut his wrist and automatically gave it Ryo. The poor frère was suddenly on his knees drinking Maec's powerful and succulent blood.

"Oh he sucks so well Isha. Have you had him do so to your other mates who bend both ways?" He asked moaning softly.

"He is my frère." She said crossing her arms.

"Admal? Brother. Take him." He commanded.

Admal smirked and he phased out. Ryo stiffened completely and he let out a small scream as he experienced the true form of a Shouten.

"Now wife. I am in need." Maec said stalking to her.

"Oh really?" She asked staring up at him with green eyes.

"Mmmm yes. So see what I did for you?" He asked as he bared himself.

"Maec! How did you get them out?" She asked stunned.

"Alchemy. I have reimmersed myself with Gwydion's help. I learn from an actual God and it does not induce madness. Mix the wrong ingredients well you get stupid. I will probably put them back as I like how they make you insane." He smirked softly.

She stared at his cock and he was fully aroused. He was also beautiful, perfect and she snarled. Maec threw back his head as she swallowed him whole. His wife was too good at this and he moaned heavily as she began to work on bringing him his end. He also had no intentions of letting her off because of the neglect. Admal was making the frère gasp and moan wildly and the sounds made Maec clench his hands as his Isha brought him to the edge.

"Wife. You will not forget us. I will not allow you too." He whispered in a haze.

She looked up at him as she pleasured him and she saw his naked need. She worked on getting him to climax but he controlled himself. She growled around his cock and he chuckled.

"Oh Isha. I am so not even close to done. First you need more." Maec said pulling back carefully and he phased out.

Asuna looked around and she felt him possess her. She groaned softly as he made her feel and oh it felt wonderful. He also mentally showed her Sanra's demise and she gasped so hard. She was losing it and Admal suddenly left Ryo and he smiled as the frère clawed at the ground.

"Poor boy. Go and take her. She needs a good fucking. You will taste sweeter." He purred in Ryo's ear.

The overwrought and horny dragon frère fell on his queen and he did take her. Ryo took her hard and she was mentally all over the place as Maec refused to leave her physical body. The dragon ended up taking her hard and Admal jerked him off of her as he was about to climax. The poor red was horrified but the half empusae Shouten proceeded to bit the base of his cock and he came so hard that he passed out immediately. Maec knelt next to her and tipped her head back and kissed her slowly. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her the way she did him; with absolute love and absolute passion. He slowly pulled away from her mouth and whispered fervently.

"I have missed you so much. I have kept myself so that when I did see you, I would be as if pure for my beautiful wife. Mother to my Isha and Maiell. My darling and my savior. You are my everything and I know Admal feels the same. Trust me?" He asked softly against her lips.

"Hai. Always. I will always trust you." She said in love and as fervently.

"Good my darling. Because I am going to make you feel your home plane." He smirked.

"What is that?" Asuna asked dumbly.

"Heaven." Maec said brushing her lips with his thumbs.

He slowly laid her back and Admal was so needy again at his king's words. The night passed into something utterly incredible as Maec bonded with his wife and mate and Admal was officially one of her mates. Ichigawa was nearby and his body could not take much more. He was going insane and every touch she received made him wilder. Somehow their acts of passion binded his mind to hers and the empathy was tearing him up. It was beautiful and magical in some ways but he gripped the wall as waves of euphoria rocked him. His red eyes shut as more empathetically fueled emotions raced through his body and he cried out.

"General Ichigawa?" Jouichi asked him softly.

"Help me!" He gasped.

"Whatever is wrong?" The kumo asked.

"I feel it all. I did not need this. Of fuck!" He doubled over and the former kumo lord was astonished.

"Is our lover in the midst of the passion?" He murmured softly.

"Hai. She does not know. I need oblivion." Ichigawa said gasping harder.

"I will stun you." The black haired man said.

Jouichi proceeded to deliver venom to the base of Ichigawa's neck and the brunette inu sagged. He caught him and picked him up. He ported to the man's room and he laid him upon the soft bed.

"I owe you for making my beloved Ayana had at the end. I wish I had known and I would have helped her. I would have killed Gaku and Lansoh. Rest good man and I shall ease your suffering." Jouichi said softly.

He stood up and he went to the rooms of his beloved and she was sleeping. He peeked in and he saw one he knew as Maec. Another he did not know and he saw the dragon frère. He looked amused and stared at his lover.

-Wake up beloved. - He thought in her head.

Asuna popped her head up and she saw Jouichi at the door. She blushed and he only smirked. She climbed over Maec and Admal as she grabbed a yukata. She slipped out the shoji door and slid it shut behind her. He smiled down at her and she had downcast eyes.

"I am happy your loves assert themselves. It is good for you my mitsuaki. Now the reason I disturb is that Ichigawa is binded to you so intensely that he feels your lovely escapades." Jouichi said brushing his thumbs across her stripes.

"Oh Kamis! He felt that?" She asked horrified.

"Hai. I must say by his numerous cries and the scent of sex coming off of him; you must have been well pleased. Please tell this Shouten good job." He laughed softly.

"Jouichi!" She said scandalized.

"I am a worldly man now my angel. I have come to enjoy living here and I enjoy having my children's siblings so close. Now poor Ichigawa is coming off a self imposed isolation much I like did and he is unused to such acts of erotica. So we must figure out to help him." He smiled.

"Kamis you are so beautiful." She said kissing his hand.

"Am I? I think my nose is a little bad." He grinned.

"Liar." Asuna said kissing the "offending" nose.

"No! I really think it is a tad too sharp. Now my darling." He said taking her hand and walking beside her.

They walked side by side and they ended up in Ichigawa's room. He was passed out and she sat down on the bed. Jouichi watched as she slowly woke him up and his silver eyes were exhausted looking.

"Ichigawa?" She asked softly.

"I cannot shield." He said trembling.

"Why?" Asuna asked.

"I know not. I feel it all. I feel your worry. I feel your passion." Ichigawa said shutting his eyes.

"Tell me how to help you!" She said taking his hands.

"Stop feeling." He said in jest.

"Sorry." She stated with true worry.

"I know not how to shut out the bind. I am certain you can but I have no way to know. I was used to shutting everything out but we have let each other in." he said almost too softly.

"Maec is here and I am certain he can help." She said kissing his cheek.

He grit his teeth and he felt her concern and most of all her love. He moaned and he grabbed her. Ichigawa buried his hands in her long silver hair and began to kiss her with need. Joucihi very gently pulled her away and the brown inu sighed heavily.

"We will return." He said firmly.

Ichigawa nodded and Asuna looked back. He had pathed such things and he was enmeshed in her own thoughts. She moved with purpose back to her room and she slipped in. Maec was awake and he stared at her face.

"One of my inu generals needs help. You were able to separate me from my wraith binds and still keep us bound." She replied.

"So you want me to do the same with this man?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"You are the only one who knows how to do such things with any expertise Maec." She pouted.

"So what do I get?" Maec asked.

"My gratitude?" Asuna replied wryly.

"That is good and all but I want something else." He said beckoning her with his finger.

"Then what?" She demanded.

"I will tell you when the time comes. Now let us see if we can help this poor canine out." He said in sarcastic humor.

Maec phased his own clothes on and she blushed. The dangerous air was about Maec and it suited him. He was back in all of his nasty glory but now it was for their side. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Beautiful woman. Now show me this poor man." He said in a gentle command.

Jouichi stood outside with his arms behind his back and he knew of Maec from his little visits to his own mother. He kept himself silent and Maec looked him up and down. He then walked past him and he went in search of Ichigawa. They found him sitting in the middle of his bed meditating and the Shouten ruler looked him over. The man was stunning in a softer and more subtle way.

"I am Maec. My Isha has commanded me to enable a block upon your bind and I shall do so." He said smirking.

"What do you want?" Ichigawa asked softly.

"Gratitude is good. Now my boy; we need my apothecary and you need peace."Maec said taking his shoulder and phasing.

Her Shouten husband was gone with Ichigawa and she looked back at Jouichi.

"Well how interesting. So now my darling what to do?" He asked smiling.

"Hope he helps Ichigawa. Sanra is dead." She said in passing.

"About time." He said as they walked.

Asuna was astonished how easy things were becoming and she genuinely smiled. Maec and Admal had been divine and her poor frère was still passed out. Jouichi was just easy and his living in her home made her life easier. She was waiting for it to end and she sighed.

Nori was leaning against a wall as his father's estate in Korea and Naraku was ranting. Nori was dressed in medium wash jeans with black boots, black turtle neck, and a white button down. His foot tapped as his sire growled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"When did you ever think it was okay to roll your eyes at me?" Naraku said in a dangerous tone.

"I did not intend to Father but you have said how irresponsible I have been for the past thirty minutes. We killed that whore and you can only bitch!" Nori said in contempt.

"You are walking a fine line son! How dare you take on such a dangerous thing." The hanyou said getting in his boy's face.

"I dare what I will." He said smoothly.

"Who are you? What happened to my boy?" His father demanded in fury.

"I am Matsuda Nori! I am the son of the great Naraku. I am the reborn of Arawn; the keeper of Annwn!" He yelled at his father.

"I am the keeper." Naraku said growling.

"I know. So be happy she is dead." Nori snapped.

"You are still a young man! I care not if you were reborn or not. You are not old enough to face such things and by the Kamis boy; I will make you mind!" The hanyou said snarling.

"I am touched sir but I did what needed to be done! She raped Ken!" He said screaming in anger.

"She has defiled many in this family Nori." Naraku yelled.

"Not my twin! I will kill again and again. Ken is part of me." He said coldly.

"You are still a boy. Do you understand me? You have proven just how powerful you are but I am still your father…" He said in mounting fury.

"Then act like the Naraku I know! Act like the biggest and meanest villain in history. Show your true self and not some toned down pretty man so you can seem respectable. You are a fucking bad guy! Jii-chan Sesshomaru still hates you! Act like the powerhouse you are!" His son screamed.

Naraku lost his temper and struck his son's cheek. Nori stared at him with blood red eyes that mirrored his own and he growled. Nori stormed past him and he realized that his boy had the same issue as Mizuki did. He was not aging like a normal youkai and his boy was acting grown up because he was grown up.

"Nori wait." He yelled.

"What?" His son snapped.

"Firstly, I am still your father and you are still a member of this family. You make a move of such enormity then you will clear it with your family, do you understand? I am proud you had the ability to kill that whore but she could have escaped. She could have done much. Have you and Ken not suffered enough?" His father demanded.

"Hai. He suffered so much Chichi. He still has nightmares but he tries to be brave like Chichi Yuudai but he is not strong. I am stronger! They should have taken me! They should have taken me!" He said suddenly beginning to release snarly sobs.

Naraku pulled Nori into his arms and held him as he shook. The boy had taken on so much on his shoulders; he truly had no clue what the twin thing was like but he knew how it affected his other twin siblings. His boy suffered for his brother and he only held onto him.

"You suffer memories of this life as well as the other. You feel helpless because you lost almost all your siblings then and now you see them suffer. You will not lose anymore Nori. I promise." Naraku said fiercely.

"How can you promise anything Chichi? How can you promise me anything when you will not even be yourself?" Nori demanded.

"This is who I am now Nori. I am not that person who tried to harness the power of the Shikon." He said growling.

"You should be! That Naraku was not afraid. I have to go back to classes. Haha will be most displeased. I will call you from the estate." He said jerking away and wiping his eyes.

"Nori!" Naraku growled.

"What?" His son asked with anguished eyes.

"You are my first son. I wept and often when I lost you." He admitted.

"I know Chichi. I know but I would rather still be dead if it meant you would man up." He said bowing and porting away.

Naraku stared at the spot where Nori had stood and his son's words made him angry and cringe. He could not believe his own child wished him to be a monster again. Rishu and he had issues because the boy had problems with who he had been and this son wanted him to be that again. Naraku went to stand in front of a mirror and he took a good look at himself.

"Perhaps he is right." He whispered touching the glass.

The war erupted in his head and he growled. The hanyou swiftly turned around and left the room.

Naraku appeared in the Astana palace as it was slowly rebuilt. Maec was smiling and speaking with several Shouten nobles when he felt the hanyou. He excused himself from his fellow Shouten and he neared the brooding hanyou.

"I wish to see what is left of that monster." He said in a soft tone.

"She is in a bowl in my apothecary as I work out the curse to keep her from ever being reborn." Maec said lifting his chin.

"You did not destroy her soul?" Naraku demanded.

"You were the keeper of the ekimmu afterlife plane. You tell me how to destroy it. She was not some common beast. She imbibed the blood of ancients and did the ancient magics herself. So tell me." The Shouten king said crossing his arms.

"I say we invite Efnisien and he will guide me. Did she die painfully?" He asked coldly.

"Your inu son ripped her throat out after the shoved pythos blood down her throat." Maec replied.

"The pythos blood was toxic to her why?" The Halfling asked amazed.

"No idea but it works like acid to her. Her throat was burned out. She died in terrible pain." The Shouten said grinning.

"Good! Did you get the information you needed?" he asked.

"Some. Believe it or not I know nothing of these Soten. They are a lost tribe of Shouten it seems. They are powerful and quick. I would beg to reason that many of the impersonations that occurred originated out of that tribe." He said walking beside Naraku.

Maec's hair was down and he wore loose brown pants in a linen material with a mandarin style jacket in black and brown velvet. His tear drop ruby pendent adorned his neck and his feet were in geta style sandals. Naraku looked over at the impeccably dressed Shouten and snorted.

"What?" He demanded.

"You are quite outlandish." Naraku snorted.

"As if you are interesting? Black and navy always? Please corporeal. I look better then you and twice on the rest day." Maec said in amusement.

Naraku glared at Maec and he was dressed in a tailor made suit of black silk blend. His white shirt was starched and his tie was a brilliant purple. His black hair was loose about his shoulders and Maec took in his appearance fully.

"I suppose you are okay." He chuckled good naturedly.

"Better then you." The hanyou retorted.

They came to stand before a large bowl full of ashes and some bone. Naraku wrinkled his nose at the morbidity of the situation and he looked at Maec who looked like a kid in a candy store.

"You are really happy she is dead." He said looking at Maec.

"I am pleased she is passed. I get to lead a life I want and I am not used at all." The Shouten stated stiffly.

"I got a taste of her perversions; I can only imagine what it is she did to you." Naraku remarked.

"It is not a subject I wish to talk about. I am quite secure in my masculinity Halfling." He retorted.

"Oh I have noticed. How many children did you sire?" The dark hanyou asked in a smart ass tone.

"Touché but I am certain you try to play catch up." The wraith said in a sarcastic snit.

"Oh the inu is knocked up with another puppy." He replied in jest.

"Yes, I am aware. I have the father sleeping in one of my rooms." He smiled sweetly.

"Very charming. Beware that inu; he has holy powers." Naraku cautioned.

"I am very aware. He is quite the powerhouse in such a timid being." Maec replied.

"Not so timid when he is at war. He is an excellent warrior when in battle; albeit very cautious." He stated out loud.

"Good to know. So tell me all about this Shikon and this priestess who made it." The Shouten said crossing his arms and staring at Naraku.

"Sure. After I call on Efnisien and figure out what to do with this bitch." He snorted.

"Absolutely." Maec smiled.

Naraku mentally called on the chaos ekimmu and soon he was sitting near Maec as they spoke at length about many things. The longer he was around the Shouten ruler; the more he actually liked him. That horrified the hanyou more then what Sanra ever did.

Asuna ventured into Tokyo to gather up some personal items she had missed. Ichigawa was again at the Western estate and he seemed centered and calmed again. He said the control that he felt was fantastic and he suggested that Tekeshi and Baku both do so as well. He said there was a freedom in feeling one's own emotions. She had pointed out that he had been fine until she had shown back up and his soft smile had almost undid her and he cupped her cheek. He said that he had only been half alive. He actually said that he was happy again. That one small statement had floored her. Ichigawa had pressed his hand to her stomach and kissed her tenderly. Now she gathered up personal items such as her favorite jeans, other clothes, and correspondence. She tidied up her bedroom when she felt a strange presence in her living room. She dropped her bundle of silks and denim and let her fang appear as she cautiously moved forward. On her leather sofa sat the being that had attacked in the West.

"You can put your metal away. I am only here to taunt and ridicule." The man said sneering.

"Are you truly Gaku?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Oh hai. I am Gaku. You were Ayana." He said standing.

The man was stunning but her memories were fuzzy like from a dream. She peered at him closely and his anger was evident.

"I do not understand your anger. I have memories but not a complete recounting." She said flatly.

"Oh I figured I owed it to you to tell you why I hated you so damn much." He smirked.

"Oh do tell." She snapped.

"I gave you everything. You had my heart, my devotion, and you swore you would love me in return. You swore to love Jouichi. Your fucks we could handle. You had appetites that we did not understand but that was you. I accepted you as you came Ayana. I came upon a scene that turned my stomach and made me colder than any dead body. I came upon you and that canine fucking like beasts but you swore your undying love. You told him he was your soul. You gave him your heart when it was me who had served you and begged you for that piece of decrepit shit that you gave a fucking inu so freely!" He snarled.

"Your woes were with her." She said flatly.

"My woes are with you!" He said dangerously.

"I may have been her but I am now Asuna kumo. Watch yourself as you stand in my home." She snarled in return.

"You carry that bastard's brat again I feel. What was special about him Ayana? He did not fall at your feet and kiss your fucking ass?" He taunted.

"I am not certain completely of your relationship with her but you have none with me." Asuna stated in mounting anger.

"How is my adopted son? Hai I know of that too. I know how he looked at you. I realize now so much more and I what an idiot I was. You should know that Asa did put a cruel end to me but the afterlife affords so much more flexibility." He sneered.

"So you felt displaced. You felt as though she dishonored you. I am sorry but did you not go behind her back with Lansoh?" She growled.

"Lansoh came to me. She was an ambitious whore and I wanted you to hurt. You carried that brat and you were so happy to carry a filthy child. You were my mate and you were kumo!" He said walking up to her and pinning her to the wall.

"Well I am inu this life so it is not filthy no? I assure you that Ishin and Naraku will be quite interested to know that you showed up here." She said in a nasty tone.

"You think I care about those insipid brats?" Gaku snorted.

"I think you are a jealous idiot. I am sorry if you were hurt that life. If it helps; much of those appetites that you spoke of are difficult at best. It was not personal and the heart goes where it goes." Asuna replied.

"I gave my everything to Ayana and she gave her everything to a mutt! I was kumo nobility and that beast was what? The son of Midoriko? He was and is filthy! He is a scourge to youkai and she embraced him as if he was something worthy! I gave up my best years to honor and adore her as she fell in love with a fucking dog!" He snarled.

"So you raped your own mate?" Asuna demanded.

"Cannot rape a whore." He sneered in fury.

"I am surprised you are not hollow as Ataru became one." She hissed as she shoved him off.

"I am sure I would have but I have no clue how this happened but I know you shall suffer." Gaku said with a heaving chest.

"Better men then you have tried; I assure you. You know Lansoh is dead." She said scoffing.

"Not surprised. Stupid bitch did not have the sense to keep herself alive." He growled.

"She went after my mate Naraku. Heard of him? He could and will wipe your ass all over the place as will I." She stated lifting her fist.

"A hanyou? You think I fear a hanyou?" He yelled.

Asuna opened her mind fully and she was not surprised to feel Naraku immediately. The dark hanyou was surprised and then suddenly very angry to see the soul form of Gaku.

"You have bigger balls then brains spirit. You really should go now before I decimate you." He said in a very cold voice.

"Oh I tremble." Gaku snapped.

Naraku erupted tentacles and other appendages as Gaku looked sickened. The kumo whirled and pulled a short katana to begin swiping at Naraku. The hanyou weaved back and forth to avoid the blade and Gaku snarled.

"Your being here is unacceptable. You were killed I heard." Her mate stated with a venomous tone.

"She has not ripped your heart out?" The former consort asked in hatred.

"I would have to have an accessible heart but no." Naraku smirked in a sarcastic tone.

Gaku stopped short when he saw someone he had not seen in a very long time. Gaku Jouichi stepped forward and Asuna was surprised. The former consort stared at the man he had raised as his own son and there was confusion and anguish on his face.

"Hello Gaku." Jouichi stated with a calm demeanor.

"Son." He said stepping back.

"You call me son when you are here and you threaten the onna I have given myself too? Are you insane?" The former lord asked.

"She is an infection! How can you love her when she is a monster?" Gaku demanded.

"Why is who I choose to love your issue? I was under the impression that you were dead." The son said nearing closer.

"You have poisoned my son!" The dead kumo snarled.

"I have done no such thing!" Asuna yelled.

"I am not your son. I am the son of Nagaharu; a healer. You are nothing to me but a backstabbing, raping, traitorous bastard. I should have killed you myself." Jouichi said with slowly reddening eyes.

"I raised you! You loved your mother unnaturally. I tried to do better then her!" Gaku said growling.

"Hmm. You see I think you maneuvered to have power. I think you must have had my real father killed. He was a well known healer and so kind to all. You who hated other species. You held a torch for my mother long before I was born and Nagaharu stood in your way. You never loved her; you wanted her power." The kumo lord stated too calmly.

"You think I did all that? You really think I wanted to deal with her whorish ways?" The old consort said in hate.

"I think you told yourself you loved her or you were a fool like Bihua. You think I do not know all your dirty and foul secrets?" He said curling his lip.

"I think you know nothing! I was there when the kingdom was formed." The other man said hatefully.

"And I was there when it fell. Things set into motion even before I took the throne. You betrayed us all to those creatures and when she could not be controlled you attempted to kill her. You think me stupid?" Jouichi said nearing him.

"So you assume much. There was always political intrigue boy. Ayana was a good warrior but she amassed too much land and too much power. She became overwhelmed in it. She allowed that insipid Nagaharu to give her advice. You are right. I had him killed." Gaku suddenly smirked.

"So you had my real father killed to put yourself in a place of power. When did they show up Gaku? When?" His step son said suddenly grabbing his throat.

Naraku and Asuna were stunned because the history of the kumo was being bared and it was nasty. Jouichi had been pondering much as of late and it occurred to him that his mother had been set up. Kameron's showing up and Ayille's confessions made him believe that the fate of his people had not been their doing. They had been destroyed by an insidious enemy intent upon destroying Ayana's soul.

"Not until near the end. What was his name? Oh hai. Ganek? Hai he really hated her. I had come to hate her too. I foolishly had fallen for her charms when Bihua did but I never fully had her heart. I would have stood by her. I did set her up but I would have stopped it because I actually loved her. I kept going back did I not? How many children did I father?" Gaku snarled.

"So you pathetically fell in love with your enemy. How sad for you. I feel nothing for you but hatred. You raped my mother and you caused her to lose a child. You also had her murdered and you caused an innocent kingdom everything. I feel nothing but absolute hatred for you." Joucihi stated shoving his hand deeply into the belly of the shinigami kumo.

Gaku choked but smirked as Jouichi stood there.

"Not going to work Joucihi." He scoffed.

"This will." The kumo lord stated growling.

Jouichi released a massive nami that slammed him backwards and Gaku was slammed straight through the oak door. The yoki blast ruined her entryway and the father hit his "son" and Naraku fell down. Asuna yelped and helped Jouichi and Naraku up and the hanyou stared at him almost in awe. She ran to the door but there was only a bloody trail.

"How in the hell did you figure all that out?" Asuna asked in surprise.

"I guessed." Jouichi said out of breath.

"You strained yourself idiot!" She snapped.

"No issue. Nobu can see to it. Sorry hanyou." He said sheepishly.

"It is quite all right. I am surprised." Naraku said barely above a whisper.

"What that I care? I always have but I have always known what a disappointment I have been to you. I cannot take back what a wretched job I did as Hisashi's father but I should like to be a friend." He said softly.

"Perhaps if you keep manning up and not running away! You screwed up and we had to clean up your messes. I am still trying to figure out things. Damn you." The dark hanyou stated suddenly in anger.

Naraku did not stick around and ported out via his shoki. Asuna sighed and Jouichi sighed too. He truly felt that no matter what that he would never be happy and he should not bother trying and just do what was best.

"Come on! You need to see Nobu." She said quickly.

"Hai it would seem necessary. I am out of breath." Jouichi murmured.

"You always amaze me you know." Asuna stated as she ported them.

They appeared in Yamasaki General and she helped him to a gurney. He sat down and he lay down. Too much yoki had been spent but it had been a pretty powerful blast.

"I will always mourn Sakina but the twins are my life now Mitsukai. I love you and them with my whole soul. I have always loved you." He said cupping her cheek.

"How can you be so powerful and so gentle?" She whispered as she kissed his palm.

"It is what I am. I need rest my angel. Oh Nobu! Goodness. I seem to have done myself ill." Jouichi said with a sad smile.

Nobu always had issue with Jouichi but not in a bad way. He had such tremendous feelings that he had no idea how to express. He carefully hooked up an IV and soon Jouichi was sleeping heavily.

"His heart is still converting. Does that make sense?" Nobu stated gently.

"Hai. It will be some time before he is fully back to himself, correct?" She said looking up.

"Hai. What happened?" He asked hugging her.

"Well the shinigami form of Gaku the Elder was in my penthouse. Jouichi showed up and managed to blow open a huge secret. Nagaharu was set up to be murdered by Gaku and then Ayana too." Asuna explained.

"Are you serious?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Hai. So everything we thought we knew about the Tsuchigumo Kingdom is not what we thought and the players were so deeply involved that it was horrid. Ayille and Ganek knew who Ayana's soul was and they sought through players in her kingdom to destroy her. You were an innocent bystander." She sighed.

"Jouichi did what?" Her healer asked.

"He blew Gaku through my front door. I now have a whole in the wall but I will get it fixed. The yoki he shows rivals mine Nobu." She said astonished.

"I am humbled." He said bowing his head.

"Goof! You act like you sired him." She laughed.

"Well my soul did." He smirked.

"Silly and goofy man. You look well." Asuna murmured kissing him.

"I am better now. How are you feeling? No more bouts of marathon sleeping?" He asked holding her.

"No. I am much better. The barriers Asa put around the pup are holding. Things have been interesting in the estate. Gwydion is pouting because he went after Kameron." She said growling.

"Went after as in how?" Nobu asked.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked amused.

"Uh no. Okay I will never understand but I am perfectly content with my life. So I will come tonight and I will check on you and this pup. Now you are to go back to the estate and lie down! Doctor's orders." He smiled.

"Okay." She said smirking very softly.

Their kiss was soft and passionate as he decided to never take for granted what he had again. Being dead was quite the wakeup call he decided. He watched her port out and he checked Jouichi into the CICU yet again. Nobu walked into his office and picked up his coffee he had been drinking. He sat down and he signed into the server at the Sendai castle and he began to read some old history. He was deep into it when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called.

Lady Yasua of the widows slipped in and he looked at her. She had the little bit of red speckling around her hairline and the same pixie figure that most widow onna had. Her black eyes perused his and he stayed calm. He did not like many widows and she smiled.

"It has come to my attention that the consort has been prying. So have you." She said softly.

"Pardon me?" Nobu asked.

"My mother's death was unjust. The thing with this modern age is that there is always a trail. You have been a naughty boy Doctor Yamasaki." She said running fingers along his monitor.

"What the fuck?" He asked suddenly very nervous.

"You see I do not like who is in power. Her death was unjustified and I will have my revenge. It just will not do that my plans are shown. I will not have it known that I have given the ekimmu Bilae a way in." She said sneering.

"Oh Kamis." He said horrified.

"Hai you see the situation now but I also cannot kill such a beautiful man. No, I cannot kill such a pretty stud. I have had my eye on several of her men now and you will serve me." She said coldly.

"Like hell I will!" He hissed.

"Sorry Doctor Yamasaki." She smiled as another widow appeared from the shadows and stunned him in the neck.

"He really is beautiful Lady Yasua." The small female said.

"Hai. He is. So is the ookami kumo. I want him as well. Make it happen." She commanded.

"When do we attack?" Her subordinate asked.

"We attack in the past Ema. Bilae will make it happen tomorrow but I had to hand him the way into Sendai. Now take the pretty man to Okinawa." She commanded.

Ema smiled and she ported with the famed healer. The former queen of the combined kingdom would lose her mind and the revenge of the Japanese widows would be complete.


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Plans set into motion that brings into play foreign aid and old plans of revenge. Learning to deal with current affairs and old pains as one kumo is forced to face his demons. Sendai is decimated and Asuna turns to North America to deal Yasua a blow. As things crumbled enemies step forward as the barriers fold and war blossoms. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Widows and Silk

Nori stood by as his father ranted and raved yet again. Nobu was missing and his office had been ransacked along with his rooms at Sendai. Something odd was going on and his mother was up in arms yet again. There was no evidence of Ramanga or ekimmu this time as it puzzled everyone. The young shape shifter walked away from the mess and he was deep in thought. He was thinking of his next moves when he noticed a beautiful widow nearby.

"This area was cleared. Why are you here onna?" Nori demanded.

"Why Prince Nori! Why would you ask such a thing?" The widow lord asked smirking.

"My family investigates the disappearance of Doctor Yamasaki. You will leave or I will have you removed." He growled.

"My you sound so much like Lord Naraku but you do realize that you are much prettier." Yasua said with a faint smile.

Nori should have realized something was up but he was suddenly down and he was barely awake. Lady Yasua kneeled and she ported out with him. How a common widow had managed to knock him down was unfathomable to him. Soon he was somewhere and he realized it was a web.

"It has come to my attention of what a strong young man you are. Rumor has it you are a reborn from one of those ekimmu creatures. Do you drink blood?" She asked in a silky voice.

"No." He croaked as his skull felt like it would explode.

"I delivered you a different venom. One from a snake believe it or not. So much more potent when delivered to the spinal cord." She stated with a soft tone.

"Bitch!" He choked back the pain.

"Not a nice thing to say young man. Are you like many hanyou or are you like a full youkai? Perhaps something in between?" She asked as she undid his shirt.

"What doing?" Nori asked gasping.

"I am going to drive your bitch mother out of her skull. I have Nobu. I have Masanori. She is going to go insane when I am done with her. I am going to let her think you all are dead but I have other plans." She smirked.

Nori's mahogany eyes widened impossibly as she reached into his immaculate dress jeans and touched his manhood.

"Well! Very nice." Yasua stated.

"Whore!" He growled through the pain.

Yasua gave him a brilliant smile and Nori yelped out as she slipped a claw into the base of his cock. He began to perspire badly and he wiggled a little in intense discomfort.

"Now you are going to want that venom gone before too long you know. I could perhaps stroke it out but not nearly as good as using a mouth or else." She said running her thumb over his cock head.

Nori had never in his life since his reviving been in so much pain. He actually released a cry of anguished agony and Yasua actually felt a little pity. She leaned her head over and barely touched her tongue to his frenulum and he whined out as she did so.

"Say it Prince Nori. I will make it all go away." She purred.

"Please!" He cried out in shame.

"Say please again. Say my name prince." She commanded.

"Damn it Lady Yasua! Please! Please!" He said feeling his head throb and his cock pulsate.

"Good boy." She smiled widely.

Yasua stared at the young man and he was quite striking and elegant. Nori made cries of need as she teased his throbbing member and his sensitive sac. The poor young man was caught in sensation and pain that was causing what felt like stabbing sensations in his skull.

"I am going to rid you of the snake venom now and I am tying you down." Yasua explained.

Nori bit his lip and tried not to beg as she sank fangs in the back of his neck. She spat the poison out as she produced the hellaciously strong silk of the widow kumo. His hands were encased in the sticky substance and he was furious. He was getting violently angry but he very quickly could only concentrate on the wet heat on his shaft. Nori was too proud and too arrogant to give into much and touching himself was not him. Feeling her lips wrap around him made him violently shake.

"You slut! You fucking whore." He said snarling through the pleasure.

-Keep it up boy! I will bite it off. - She snarled in his head.

Nori stiffened and he grew silent. Yasua stared up at his face and she kept her gaze trained on his. The boy simmered in power and he was as arrogant as the dark hanyou. He had mostly silver hair but a stripe of black was in the front. His jaw trembled as her tongue ran up his length and swirled around his crown. His mahogany eyes shut as small shocks of pleasure ran through him.

"You displease me with your utter silence. You really are pure are you not?" Yasua said watching him like a hawk.

Nori opened his eyes and he stared at the widow kumo. He was refusing to give her the satisfaction and he turned his head.

"I see Nori. You will not let yourself moan for me this way." She said thickly.

He refused to answer and she stood up. She undid her willowy black skirt and fitted white top. Her breasts were small but perky with pale pink tips. Her shoulders had the red speckling and he tried like hell not to like what he saw. She watched his cock bob a little and she smirked.

"Oh you like girls much I see." Yasua stated.

"Shut up." He hissed.

"I will shut up. Ever wrapped your lips around an onna's tit boy?" She asked lewdly.

Nori's response was to growl and the very next thing he knew was that she was leaning over his face and that pert pink bud was against his lips.

"You want to even if your pride denies it." She cooed.

Nori pressed his lips together tightly and Yasua was getting highly annoyed with the young man. All her sources told her that he was prideful, arrogant, and dangerous. He was not her typical fare but she slammed down his cock and his head shot up. His cry that he released was shocked and moaning. Nori's eyes twitched and his male flesh was encased in pure heat. He actually whimpered as she sat there.

"No let us try this again Nori. You want it despite your foolishness. Now we can make it enjoyable for you or I can make you suffer. After what the poor inu twin suffered; well I think you would not want that." She reasoned.

The young shape shifter let go of his pride and he attacked her breast. She let her head fall back as he let loose his hunger and unbearable need. Yasua was being a wretched whore in his mind but at the moment all he could think about was to lose the pressure in his groin so he could think. She shifted on him as he suckled and he nearly choked. His brain became utterly primitive as she rotated her hips on him. He knew of course; boys always talked and Ken'ichi ran his mouth but the pleasure was acute. He was very much caught up in the physical as he was fucked stupid. He was not a licentious persona but he did have normal desires. Yasua was being devious and crude but she achieved her purpose. Naraku's son clenched his teeth tightly as he fell away from her chest and his moan was tight and gasping as he responded to her hard gyrations. Nori was dizzy and angry but she climbed off of him and smirked at him again.

"Still so young but very trainable. So good to know what you prefer. I like younger men." Yasua stated with a suave air.

"Old ass harlot. Very good with your wares. Typically make much money?" He said hissing.

"Oh you very naughty boy. How should you like to become meat for my fellow widows?" She asked.

"All harlots!" He hissed.

Yasua slapped him and she stormed away and left him there. He wiggled as he tried to release some miasma and shift himself into something different. The whore would return; of that he was certain and he did not want to be used again for such trite sex. The young shape shifter slowly worked himself as he struggled and his hands came free. He had to find Nobu and Masanori and then warn his mother.

Nobu's head hurt and he had been used several ways in which made him blush. Yasua had blatantly made him mush and he was exhausted. She stormed into her main bedroom and she saw the famous healer still lay out naked and she smiled.

"You are utterly beautiful." She whispered.

"Um thank you Lady Yasua but I really had no idea what you were up to." Nobu said blushing.

"No matter. I wanted you anyway." Yasua said nearing him.

"I am not a stud. I do have needs you know; restroom, food, and maybe some clothing?" He said trying really hard to be civil.

"You will try to escape. I rather enjoy you." She stated as she was running finger tips over his bare chest.

He tried not to hiss but the pleasure was subtle. His body was taut already as he balked at the leather restraints. He had tried to port; to do anything and this widow had taken no chances. Nobu knew his mate would go into a raving fit and she really did not need to have a raving fit.

"Asuna is going to be furious." Nobu said softly.

"I know. I am counting on it. You are so stunning and to think you keep yourself all shut up in that hospital. Did they hide you back in the Sengoku Jidai healer? You are so handsome and perfect; I imagine Aya would shield you." She said leaning over and tonguing a flat nipple.

"When I was studying to become a healer I was not allowed around powerful females." He said blushing mightily.

"I see. She knew better hmm? Smart sister." She said nibbling.

"Please stop! I have never strayed from her willingly. I love her!" Nobu snarled softly.

"You mean that you have never had a kumo onna that interested you enough. Why is that?" Yasua asked as she began to pump his length.

"Never held any attraction. Agggh! She is my soul and my heart! Why do you defile it?" He asked clenching teeth.

"Because she in a way killed my mother. She subjugated my kind within this fucking kingdom as Ayana and she gets the best of the best? Hell no! You are so beautiful Healer Nobu. Oh Kamis you are beautiful." She said aggressively kissing him.

Yasua was good at the kissing thing and he was trying not to respond. Too soon his climax spilled over her hand and his belly as he was gasping hard.

"Tell me what you like the most?" She demanded.

"My mate." He croaked.

"I will break you. Do you hear me? I will break you, Masanori, and Prince Nori." She snapped coldly.

"You have Nori here? He is a boy!" He yelled.

"Not so much a boy as half grown. He is quite hanyou in his growth. I tire of this conversation." She yelled and she suddenly left.

Nobu felt dirty and debauched as he lay there in his own fluids and sweat. Soon he heard a hissing noise and Nori came out in a miasma cloud.

"No good! Ugh! I did not need to see you naked." Nori growled as he covered Nobu.

"Thank you! Can you undo me?" Nobu demanded.

"Hai. She has betrayed us to Bilae. Haha is going to lose her head." He said as he felt the doctor out of his restraints.

"We will have to come back for Masanori." The healer stated wrapping the blanket around him.

"I will port us immediately into the West." The young shape shifter said.

Nobu wondered at the boy's power and he was hauled through miasma. He knew not to breathe in and when they appeared they were in the Western Estate. Nori's clothes were haphazard and his mother came storming in as soon as she felt their auras. She looked angry and her eyes were brilliant green. She took in Nori's appearance and then she saw the state of Nobu. She began to shake in rage and Nobu moved to her.

"WHO?" She screamed.

"The widow lord Yasua." Her healer mate stated softly.

"She is a dead eight legged freak!" Asuna snarled as she looked closely at Nobu.

"Haha may I speak?" Nori asked respectfully.

"Your twin is a wreck. Go to him and then speak to me." She said staring at Nobu.

"Hai mam." Her son said bowing.

Nobu was suddenly slammed hard against the wall and he cringed as she smelled him. He damned the inu sense of smell and she was snarling like a wild canine.

"She spilled your blood in your office." She said in her beast's voice.

"She did not hurt me." Nobu stated almost nervously.

"Ours! You belong to us! You are part of us. She will die for touching you. You smell like your seed." She began to growl more.

"Asuna. I did not do so willingly." He said sheepish.

His mate latched onto his throat and sank her fangs hard and he cried out weakly. Nobu began to tremble too violently and her yoki was so much in her fury. Her claws sank into his upper arms and deep red blood welled up from the puncture wounds.

"Asuna! Oh Kami. Oh shit." He whispered almost in shock.

"You are ours!" She snarled coming off his throat.

"Hai." He nodded staring at her red and green mixed eyes.

She was breathing way too hard and her fangs were longer. Asuna's marks on her cheeks were jagged and her claws were lethal. Nobu was nervous for a moment but she ripped his blanket from him.

"Mine! Mine!" She said in her beastly way.

"Hai." Nobu barely breathed.

"Ours." Asuna's beast said nuzzling his neck.

"Hai. My love. Please, you scare me." He whispered.

"Never fear us Nobu. You are ours. I kill for you. You are beloved. My heart is not whole without you." She snarled passionately in his ear.

His inner nature was not taking the words like he felt he should. His inner kumo was fighting his conscious nature and he growled softly. His species the females were just as dominate as the males were. He was used to it but she did dominate him often and he heeled like a male kumo would in the face of a dominantly powerful female. He shut his now red eyes and they ended up on the floor. This was not what he was expecting but it should not have surprised him. His mate of over four centuries made him react much and often as she claimed him. Asuna marked him as if he had never carried her mark and he was making obscene cries that he was certain all heard. He was red in the face and if she had not already been with child; she would have carried his again. Nobu was laid out on his stomach passed out as she leaned against the wall breathing hard. Her brain was muddled and all she knew was that her beloved Nobu was home. Asuna stared at him and she hated how she had treated him. He was too good a man and too honorable to be treated with anything other than respect. Kameron actually poked his head into the hallway and he was respectful not to stare at the passed out healer.

"Would you and Ryo see to his toilette?" She asked ashamed of herself.

"Hai Mistress. Feel no shame." He said kneeling near her.

"I am not used to so many living in one place." Asuna stated blushing.

"It is what is best for our family. This is a good thing. We shall see to him mistress and you need to take a bath as well." Kameron said almost in a command.

"Hai. Thank you Kameron." She whispered.

"Always." He said kissing her moon.

"I am sorry about Gwydion." Asuna murmured in his human like ear.

"I will deal with issues as they come up. You ask me to think for myself and I will make the decision who touches my body besides you. You may take and touch me always. You have the right to destroy me but anything else I will make up my own mind. If you ask me then I shall think on it very carefully. I feel beholden to you and Ryo. I love him very much." He said softly.

"I know. I am sorry. I wish I had not done so. I got caught up." She said looking away.

"We are uppyr. We do that and I will always forgive anything if you can forgive me." He said kissing near her mouth in a very loving but passionate way.

"What did I do without you?" She gasped.

"You barely functioned. I keep track of your normal schedule very well." He smiled warmly.

Asuna had tears in her eyes as she took in his easy and joking manner. She kissed him passionately and he returned it passionately as well. She knew Gwydion was going to attempt to try and steal him. She knew very well he wanted him now. Kameron would have been an extraordinary ningen but as a youkai; he was perfection. The frère slowly pulled back and mentally called on Ryo and the red haired frère poked his head in a few minutes later.

"Oooh! We found him! Good! He smells really good." Ryo smirked.

"Hush!" Kameron commanded.

"Make me." He teased his brother frère.

Kameron gave him a look and Ryo only raised a brow and waggled his brows. How this man could not handle being an uppyr she had no idea but he seemingly embraced it. He was happy and carefree and that thought made her happy. They ported out with Nobu and she decided to check out the Sendai castle. It too had been ransacked but Ishin was too stubborn to leave the place he loved. He had built it and he had fought her for it. Her first full kumo mate was just too strong willed to give up his home. Ishin was in their bedroom and he was cleaning up the mess that the ransacking had made.

"Nobu is in the West. It was Yasua as we thought and she has betrayed us Ishin." Asuna said softly.

"Then she will die. I will not allow the widows away from the Federation. I called on Chikara and he will be here in the morning." He commented as he looked at his very private things.

"Do you still love me?" She asked getting emotional.

Ishin stopped what he was doing and he turned to stare at her as if she was nuts.

"Inu this pregnancy is making you weepy. Do not ask stupid questions and I will not be tempted to give you retarded answers." He said with a twist to his lips.

She made and anguished sound and she closed the distance and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Ishin moaned softly as he kissed her. She was needy and emotional at the moment and he actually liked her that way. His mate was tender and sweet when she needed to feel loved. He lightly scratched her scalp with his claws as he slowly drew away from her mouth.

"Now do not ask silly questions." Ishin commanded.

"Hai Lord Ishin." She said emotionally.

"Now you need a bath. Maybe some gentle and passionate loving from an inu like kumo who can lick you stupid. How does all that sound?" He asked smirking.

"Perfect." Asuna nodded.

"Come on." He smiled as he walked.

Their world about fell about as the castle wall was smashed in. Ishin was thrown backwards into the stone wall and she was surrounded by Soten and two ekimmu; one male and one female but neither Bilae but both dark. Their faces were vaguely familiar but she did not know them. Asuna growled loudly and the male went to come at her. She ducked and let her fang and dagger appear. She was angry and the man had deep black hair with eyes that looked almost black. What threw her was the mark on his forehead. It was a tear drop but he looked nothing like Jouichi except similar coloring. The man was beautiful like most taiyoukai and he was intent it seemed to try and contain her but she let loose her yoki in torrents. The ekimmu had to duck and the onna spoke Welsh to the man. Ishin was utterly unconscious and she was furious. She suddenly yelped when she was grabbed kumo legs and she looked up to see an ookami kumo and another one grabbed Ishin also in its true form.

"Demon spiders!" The onna yelled to several wraiths.

Wraith cries filled the air and the ookami kumo flung her onto the wall. Asuna hit silk and she was shocked stupid. She had no idea who they were because Masanori had been taken. Ishin was flung unceremoniously next to her and he moaned softly in pain. He woke up a little and he made out the bit of melee.

"Inu wait here." He grumbled.

The current funnel web lord changed form as well and he was larger and fiercer looker then the ookami kumo. The ekimmu ducked and parried the lethal Ishin and soon enough the ookami kumo came over and changed form. Kenta looked back at her and her mouth dropped open.

"Kenta?" Asuna asked struck dumb.

"I know shocking. I got word of the widows." He snapped.

"Oh?" She growled.

"This time it is not us!" Kenta stated triumphantly.

"Oh shut up." She growled.

"This to the man that saved your ass?" He demanded.

Kenta looked up and Ishin was rubbing his legs together. Kenta nodded and he grabbed Asuna and jerked her to him.

"Welcome to my home my Lady." He grinned.

He ported out via his shoki and she was furious. She was beating Kenta's chest and he growled at her fiercely.

"Stop it! He told me to take you. He said you are knocked up. Not surprised really but you stay that way." He said in a smart ass tone and he walked past her.

"Where are we?" Asuna hissed.

"West coast of Honshu. Almost to the South really. Now you want some water, food, blood, a personality change?" He asked pouring himself some sake.

"You are an asshole! You were a born an asshole and you will probably cower as an asshole." She snarled at him.

"My but you are charming. I remember you showing up at MY office and bringing up ancient shit and forcing me to reveal sordid memories. Was it a thrill for you my lady? Do you enjoy making this ookami kumo suffer? I assure you how utterly fucking pleasant it is to have my mind ripped open. So I show up when I hear crap goes down and you are a bitch other than an inu. So welcome to my home." He snapped.

"I had to figure out that the whore who did what she did was not Airi. Come to figure out that my niece is not what she seems and Airi was dead long before. Now you can languish and let it define you or you can man up and deal with it." She said with crossed arms.

"I hear rumors." He said coldly.

"What rumors?" Asuna asked.

"I hear that an ookami kumo named Isao has been seen." Kenta asked eyeing her with his grey kumo eyes.

"You heard correctly." She said calmly.

"So?" He demanded a little loudly.

"So, I made the decision to correct an injustice." She said suddenly uncomfortable.

Kenta blinked when he fully assimilated what she said. Anger consumed him and he realized that Masanori knew; the backstabbing and loner brother knew and he had not. He actually let out a cry of fury and he was on her.

"Why did he get to know? Why? Is it because he fucks you? Because he gave you a little spiderling? Why?" Kenta snarled in her face.

"This is why! You have bouts of nuts!" She snarled.

Kenta was livid and his eyes held so much emotion. His mind thought scathing comments and she was gasping. His mouth tasted of the sake and mint. She reached back and felt a wall and he was strong. She was shocked how strong he was because he lifted her up and his kiss seared her to her core. Asuna was fighting back her everything and this man; this ookami kumo man hungrily ate at her mouth. He released her lips and his body was holding hers up and she was trying to breathe right. Kenta stared at her face and he attacked her mouth again. She made a whine of pure, raw lust as his talented tongue stroked and tasted everything. He was not a typical ookami kumo man. He was not demure. He was not shy and her legs were wrapped around his hips as he walked her to a denim sofa.

"Shit!" She yelped as he ripped her shirt wide open and buttons popped off.

Her lace covered breasts heaved and he was still so angry. He was irrationally angry but still that livid. His mouth wrapped around the shrouded tit and she was clawing at his couch as his fangs slipped in. He was setting her off in every which way. Naraku would lose his mind if his vassal touched the consort but it seemed he did not care. Her hakama style light weight denim bottoms were ripped at the crotch and Kenta moved. Her eyes rolled back as he flicked and sucked. Asuna withered on the couch as his made her insane beyond anything. Asuna tried to find her voice and it came out as broken moans. Kenta held her nether lips open as he plunged his tongue into the sweltering heat.

"Kenta! Oh Kami. Oh hell. Oh my Kami." She hissed and whined as her hand raked through her hair.

He growled and it hit her quickly. Her thighs quivered violently as she actually trapped him in his endeavor. She screamed out as the twitching spasms overcame her and the pleasure washed like waves. He had to pry her strong thighs apart and he panted hard as she experienced her high. He truly had no idea why he did any of it but he fell over her body as she still had her climax. Asuna's mouth opened and he made an anguished sound as he shifted his hips. She had to grip him and his thrusts began to hit home.

"Oh my…nnnggggh…oh Kami hai. Hai." She said shaking her head.

Kenta said nothing and only growled. He only made primitive noises and his shifting and thrusting made her loose it fast. Her claws ripped through his blue button down oxford shirt and she slammed her hips up as her core clutched his cock. She was rasping and she wanted blood. She was desperate for the red gold as she began to scream out again. His claws sank into his sofa and proceeded to ruin it. Their orgasms were swift and hard. It left them both weak and sweaty and she was dimly aware of the pure act of physical rutting. She was dazed and confused as he pulled back from her core and he slipped to the floor.

"What?" Asuna barely managed to ask.

"Maybe now I am worthy to know." He said in a beastly tone.

"You rat bastard!" She hissed.

"Oh? Were you pleased or am I ripped up because it was so bad?" He retorted.

Asuna was snarling in fury and he blinked those eyes at her. She wanted to hit him but he was right; she was still trembling.

"I am a good stud. Why do you think she liked me? What the fuck ever." He said getting up.

"I did not know what to say. You had suffered enough." She cried.

"Who are you in my life to make that determination? I mean I realize you were Ayana, I realize you have that uppyr in you but besides fucking powerful and influential men, and what right did you have?" Kenta growled.

"What right did you have to touch me?" Asuna demanded.

"No right. Only anger. I am a lunatic right?" He said bitterly.

He stalked away and they were both haphazardly dressed.

"Kenta do not dare walk away from me after this!" She snarled in fury and righteous anger.

"I have a yukata that will fit you. We are almost the same height. Shut up my lady." He snarled back.

She was horrified at herself and she was horrified at him. Asuna jumped up and followed his scent. He was jerking clothes on the bar in his closet as she hauled him out and shoved him back. Kenta stared up at her and they ended up wrestling. She was starving badly and she ripped open his shirt. He had not asked so she decided that she did not either. She sank her fangs over his pectoral and he groaned out as she fed. Kenta's hand cradled the back of her head and she sucked hard. The pressure and pleasure was immense but it truly did feel wonderful. Suddenly she came off his chest and she made a hissing noise. She stumbled back and stared at him. He only stared back and she ported out.

Naraku had opened up his estate as Sendai was in ruins for the moment. Computers had been taken. Documents had been stolen. Books of history had been pilfered and no one could figure out exactly what Bilae and Ayille were up to. So now Naraku's estate was opened up and Chikara, Ishin, Kenta, and many other kumo nobles milled about and the betrayal of the widows was profound. Asuna stood back and watched the meeting but her eyes bored holes in Kenta's head. They had not been able to find Masanori yet and she was agitated as hell. She left Ichigawa in charge of her Western Estate and he worked with Kameron on that side of the family. Her head frère felt her agitation and he would bring the babes to feed and she would nurse them and sulk.

"Has Gwydion shown up?" Asuna asked.

"He showed up and spoke. I ignored him since you were here. He said that he will not speak to you until you give him something. He is and I quote, tired of being lorded over." Kameron smiled.

"So he is tantruming." She said in irritation.

"I believe so. Ryo has been going through financial documents and other things. Nothing has been seen of the upper crust of this widow society. I do believe mam they are not here." He stated as he smiled at his blue eyed son.

"I have an idea and I want you to go to Yamasaki General and bring Doctor Neil Terner here." She said standing as she handed him Junichi.

"Lord Jouichi will want them back. He is almost as mother hennish as I am Mistress." He smiled warmly.

"Typical male kumo honestly. Mothers are mothers but dear Kamis the fathers lord over their children. I have never seen male youkai like male kumo. They get freakish. My sire is very hands on as well but we rarely slept in his room with him and my mother. I would train in the dojo and do my duties but when Ayana, Iyo, Kenji were small…Ishin would nurse them himself when and if they had teething, bouts with poisonous plants, other things." She smiled in memory.

"He sounds exceptional." He smiled.

"Hai. I will await Neil." She said kissing his mouth.

He nodded and he ported out with the triplets and Naraku appeared in the doorway. He looked at her and she was still obviously upset. She was pacing and she did her long sleeved silk tee shirt in red down to cover her belly and breasts.

"What is wrong? You keep yourself shielded and I hate not hearing anything. I am not angry over the houshi mutt anymore. I just require you to be honest." He growled.

"It is not that! I am upset over Masanori and that whore touched our son! She also had the balls to fuck Nobu. Nobody touches you, Ishin, Nobu, or Masanori! Only me! ME!" She said seething.

Naraku looked at her like she had lost her mind and he realized fully what it was.

"You hold us of kumo descent to standards that men of other species cannot possibly meet." Naraku said almost amused.

"Or perhaps I am just that selfish. We all know I have double standards. I will go insane if another were touch say, Ichigawa. I will kill them. Sorry but I will. I will walk up to any potential whore and rip off her face." She said flatly.

"Those of us in your elite list are only allowed such. Lord koi but you are so screwed up as are we all. Now the matter of Yasua is being dealt with but you sent the uppyr off to where?" He demanded crossing his arms.

"I sent him to get Doctor Terner." Asuna replied.

"Hmm another mutt. Well tell your frère I should like to speak to him when he returns." Naraku said leaning in the door.

"Oh why is that?" She demanded.

"Because I hand off my schedule to him of my own children and mesh it with your insanity." He retorted.

"You and Kameron are?" His mate asked surprised.

"Friendly? Hai. He is brilliant really and those in a position in life or that is to say your life go through your personal secretary if you will." He snorted and he chuckled as he left.

It really occurred to her how her frère had assimilated into her life. Chrestian, Ryo, and Kameron had just taken up duties of normal employees but the added benefit of their undying devotion and undying love. Not to mention they were hot as hell, powerful in their own rights, and a perfect source of emergency food. Asuna blinked when it truly occurred to her how indispensible they had become and she had no clue if Danika had made any but she doubted it. That was too personal and she doubted the bitch could give it up enough to share anything. She stepped out and she looked at those meeting and Kenta happened to be sipping sake. He could feel his brother all over this place and he was slowly becoming drunk. It was subtle but she saw it. He blinked at her and she jerked her head away. They spoke in euphemisms when they spoke of Masanori but a few knew it was Kenta's younger brother, even Kenta knew who they spoke of. He pretended not to know so the other kumo would not be belligerent. Soon Kameron brought Neil and he bowed low before all the kumo and he walked with Lady Asuna.

"You have connections in the United States still I assume?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, what do you need Asuna?" Neil asked.

"Firstly. I wish you to come to my Karakura Estate tonight. I owe you something and two; I need you to tell me of the organization of the American kumo." She said flatly.

"Oh wow. Yeah they are like really secretive. Don't know much at all. I know I have seen a jumping spider and nursery web spider." He said bluntly.

"Tell me of them." Asuna commanded.

"They wear contacts over there. They look human. I have known American youkai to have surgery to alter their demon heritage. They will change their ears and keep their claws really short. It is just common practice. Now if there are nests and stuff out West; I have no idea." He said considering.

"Call the youkai you know and get me an introduction. My English is good enough?" She asked.

"Oh yeah my lady. You want me to go with?" He asked.

"Hai. I will take Kenta. If I remember correctly nursery web kumo and ookami kumo are very similar." She thought out loud.

"Yes you are correct. At least in the wild they are." Neil replied.

She nodded and she looked over at Kenta. His eyes met hers and he scowled as he stormed away. Their act of violent passion was getting to her and she decided to make some allies in North America.

Asuna had argued with Kameron, Ichigawa, Nobu, Naraku, and even Gwydion had broken his silence to yell at her. She left the next morning and Kenta was dressed in jeans, hiking boots, and a white tee shirt. He wore sun glasses and she smirked but dropped it when he ignored her. Neil too wore jeans and a graphic tee shirt in green with a band logo. His blonde hair was a mess and she realized it had grown.

"You are not cutting it?" She asked affectionately.

"Naw. No time Lady Asuna." He chuckled.

"I like it. Well Kenta you intend to be surly on this venture?" She asked as they climbed up a rocky trail.

"I think it stupid you being here when you are not even kumo and two, you are pregnant. What the hell do I know, right? I am just a fucking ookami kumo." He retorted.

"This chip that resides on squarely on your shoulder sir? Loose it." She retorted as she stalked past him.

"How pregnant is she mutt?" Kenta asked Neil.

"Almost six months. Getting full term for an inu." He replied blushing.

"Hmmm. She is a bitch then." He growled and he hiked up the trail.

Neil could see major animosity between Kenta and the world and he wondered at it. His father had contacted him and let him know that there was indeed a "federation" of spiders in the USA. Neil was astonished but he was told they were in the hills and mountains of Colorado. The land was rough but Asuna managed as she hiked up the fairly well maintained trail.

"Stop." She said in Japanese.

She felt something fleeting and she lifted her nose. She knew they were being hunted and she lifted her hand in warning.

"I feel it too." Kenta stated looking around.

"Feel what?" Neil asked.

Suddenly silk dragged Neil across the ground and he was hanging upside down from a large pine tree. Asuna and Kenta ended up back to back with a small group of American kumo staring at them.

"Who are you?" A female yelled.

She had black hair but surprisingly her eyes looked normal. They were dark brown and she looked ordinary enough.

"I am Lady Asuna. I am a daemon from Japan and I look for our American brethren." She called out in her thickly accented English.

"We don't usually deal with you foreigners much." She said walking closer.

"Who do I speak with?" Asuna asked.

"Lana. My name is Lana Kelsing." She said looking over the rag tag group.

"What manner of spider are you?" The inu onna asked curiously.

"I am just a Parson's spider. Nothing special. What is he?" She demanded.

"He is a wolf spider." The silver haired onna said with a small smile.

"No shit?" Lana asked.

Kenta stared at Asuna and he pathed to her that these creatures were inelegant.

"Hey! It's rude to use telepathy like that asshole." The Parson kumo said growling.

"You are telepathic?" Kenta asked in thickly accented English as well.

"Yeah. Aren't we all?" She snapped.

"No. Please. I need to speak with a leader of something and please let my friend down. He is a doctor." Asuna murmured.

Lana lifted her hand and another kumo climbed the tree and cut Neil down. The poor golden inu fell and he managed to twist to land roughly on his feet. He growled at the kumo and they tittered.

"It's a doggie!" A male said laughing.

"I'll show you doggie!" Neil hissed.

All of them stared and Lana jerked her head.

"Alright come on." She said as they began walking.

Kenta was still stiff around her and she was still pretty nervous of him. The act of irrational physicality had left them shook up. He had not repeated it and she noticed his penchant for sake. Asuna walked beside him and he sipped from a flask.

"What?" He demanded.

"You have a tendency to drink sake often I have noticed." Asuna stated in Japanese.

"Leave me alone. Have you not done enough? I am not even your enemy and just a minor nobody in our fucked up little federation. I say, hai sir and no sir and do whatever I am told. So why do you care if I imbibe a bit too much sake?" He asked coldly.

"Why did you do that?" She asked as coldly.

"No fucking clue. Leave me alone. You know life is easier without onna in it. I hate dominate onna you know. Make me sick." He said and he tried to get away from her.

Asuna suddenly shoved him rather hard against a pine tree and the other kumo were shocked. She threw his flask away and used her Dakkasou to melt it. She shoved her forearm to his neck and he snarled at her.

"I am not that onna who harmed you. I have tried to impart some small manner of justice to your family. Perhaps we will never be friends Imai Kenta but you will not speak to me as if you have the right. You forget yourself and you will do so no longer." She said with utter malice and entirely in Japanese.

"Get your hands off of me. I swear it onna! Get them off of me!" He snarled wildly.

"Say you are sorry!" She snarled right back.

"Uh dude? Everything okay?" Lana asked Neil.

"Not a clue. That woman is dog royalty over there. She is also cross mated to spiders in Japan. She is their consort and she is powerful." He shrugged.

"WOW!" She said watching the fight.

Kenta surged his strength and shoved really hard. Asuna flipped and landed crouched as she looked up at the unusually powerful ookami kumo man.

"Isao is not so strong." She said baring fangs.

"I am not he. I am me! I trained in the warrior arts you arrogant whore. You are nothing and I answer to Lord Naraku. You may be his bitch but you are nothing to me." Kenta said intending to stop fighting.

Asuna held out her hand and Konkisaiga appeared. Kenta realized the ramifications and he pulled the katana from its sheath on his back. The American kumo were shocked but Asuna clashed metal with Kenta as he snarled in old pain and anguish.

"How dare you!" He sneered.

"How dare I?" Asuna scoffed.

"He was my father! My father! Not yours. Masanori got to know but you come and steal my pain so you could deliver my bastard brother our sire. You arrogantly do whatever you wish and to hell with those who actually suffer. Masanori was worthy because he turned his back on me but I was not because I was broken." He screamed.

Asuna realized the truth in his words and she let her fang recede. Kenta was surprised but she stalked forward as she ported out with him. She took them to a small stream that had ran down the mountain near the base and her breath froze a little.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

"No matter. I am damaged goods." Kenta said dropping his katana.

"I am sorry Kenta. You are right. I am so sorry. Forgive me. Please, I am sorry." She said hugging him to her.

His mind was breaking and he clutched her tightly. He typically did not weep nor did cry but his tears fall a little. Kenta's arms wrapped around her and his nose was buried in her neck. Again he had no idea what came over him and his mouth sought hers. She kissed him back stupidly as he kissed her hard. Kenta's was a demanding style. He took and sought what he wanted. He made her gasp as a free hand reached behind her to try and break the fall that she felt. Kenta stopped her from hitting ground and his lips teased as he curled his tongue against hers. She moaned into it and she eagerly sought more. She was eager to feel this for some reason and the ookami kumo slowly pulled back his lips. Their lips were swollen and hers were angry red as their eyes locked forever it seemed.

"It is rude to ask to see their leader then not show up." He muttered.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Okay." Kenta stated as he stood up and he pulled her up too.

Asuna ported them back and Neil felt odd but he saw her. He went to her and guided her up the trail.

"Everything okay?" He asked softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

Kenta did not look at her further and they made their way into the craggy and outlying rocks of a small cave system. It seemed they held their private functions in total secret and she was shocked to see many kumo in various shades and sizes. Asuna looked at Lana and her mouth dropped open.

"We are democratic like our human counterparts. We vote, participate in our demonic ways but every day we look and act like mortals." She explained.

"How amazing." She said stunned.

"Who is in charge?" Kenta asked impatient.

"We have several who lead. We have a council if you will and representatives of each species." Lana shrugged.

"I am Charles Franklin." A tarantula stated coming down.

He had odd hair that was pale white tinged with red a little. Asuna stared a little but met his eyes which were dark.

"I am called a rose haired tarantula. How are you?" He asked with his Western American accent.

"I am well. I am Lady Asuna Jing. This is Imai Kenta and Doctor Neil Terner." She said in introduction.

"Very good to meet you. Neil? Are you American?" Charles asked.

"Yeah. I live in Japan now working at a supe hospital in Tokyo." He smiled as he shook his hand.

Charles bowed to Asuna and Kenta who in turn bowed back.

"Okay so you are here and what can we do for you?" He asked.

He wore cargo shorts in olive green and a black ribbed knit tank top. On his feet he wore thong sandals in leather and his casualness made Asuna reminded of Kensei.

"Are you a leader?" She asked.

"I am a represenitive, yes." He replied nodding.

"Then I shall speak to you and you may if you wish speak for your people. I shall get to the point and hope perhaps you can help me." She replied.

Charles looked highly curious and he held out his hand and she followed him further into the cavern in the mountains. It had been altered and it was one huge nest and meeting place it seemed.

"I mated to a pair of brothers in Japan. They rule the United Kumo Federation. I am its consort. I am canine and uppyr but I lived before as a funnel web." She stated diving right in.

"I see. We have heard of our Asian counterparts. We are pretty tight knit here but please, what has happened?" Charles asked pleasantly.

"I was a woman named Ayana Agelina. I was what we called a jorogumo; an elder spideress if you will. She left the nests and conquered lands in Japan, Korea, and parts of South Asia. She brought five groups of rival spiders together; wolf, widow, funnel webs, earth tigers, and recluse. Her life ended when another manner of daemons interfered. It is a long story but the widow lord was named Lansoh and she died in the past five years. Her daughter Yasua has betrayed our federation not only to our enemies but she has taken one of my men." She said bluntly.

"So you would have what of us?" He asked curiously.

"I know you all are not used to fighting and such; we are. We do it constantly and we are more out in the open but we also cloak ourselves in magics and such. I need a force that is like most of my mates' peoples and can think like them. Yasua needs to be brought to justice. I see no widows here." Asuna observed.

"Because I would not trust one with anything. They are treacherous as a species and lethal often not. I will speak to the council and I will let you know. Where will you be?" He asked.

"I will stay in the city then. I thank you for even considering it. Thank you very much." She said bowing.

Charles nodded and Kenta looked around as he was openly stared at. Asuna ported them all out and they appeared at the bottom of the trail again.

"I made reservations at the Hotel Monaco, if that is alright." Neil said smiling.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"It was the swankiest place I could find." He laughed.

"Neil! You think me that snobby?" She asked annoyed.

"I think you used to being royalty. Anyhow Kenta, you okay with that?" The golden asked nicely.

"Whatever is fine. I care not." He shrugged.

They went down to their auto and Neil got behind the wheel. She laughed softly as he seemed to enjoy the act of driving and Kenta sat in the back seat and brooded.

Asuna stepped out of the all glass shower and stepped into her suite. The room was painted a vibrant gold with a white ceiling. The bed was king sized with a leather upholstered headboard and many pillows. She wore a black velvet robe and Neil was chatting on the phone. He was laughing and she listened long enough to figure out he spoke with his kid brothers. She put on a shirt looking dress in teal silk. It had a normal neck and barely puffed sleeves but it was short. She pulled on some black stockings and slipped into thigh high black patent leather boots. Her belly showed and her long silver was unbound.

"Gotta go kiddo." Neil said mesmerized.

"You should not have stopped talking!" Asuna cried softly.

"You look killer." He said with wide eyes and open mouth.

"You like? I had planned on dinner in the lounge and the Americans seem to show a little more skin." She said smiling.

"Yes. Damn it woman you look hot as hell." He murmured.

She smiled and he nuzzled her neck and she even smelled killer. He nipped her neck and he had finally gotten his threesome and it had blown his mind. She had no designs on him per say but he sure as hell would drop what he was doing if she wanted it. Neil stepped back and grunted as he went to the bathroom.

"I will be in Panzano!" She called out.

"Yeah okay. I will be there after awhile." He yelled back.

She smiled and the poor young inu had a "problem". She stepped out and she went down the elevator to the restaurant. She was being stared at she knew but she saw Kenta at the bar nursing a drink. She frowned and she walked towards him and stood by him. He was swirling the ice and what smelled like bourbon with his finger. His variegated hair was cut layered and it waved some. He had sideburns and by the color of his hair it would seem he was middle aged in ningen society. His jaw was square and just a tad bit of facial hair ghosted his jaw.

"I wish you would stop." She whispered in Japanese.

"I am quite of age Lady Asuna. I do not need your permission to drink or not." He said staring straight ahead.

"You drown away your pain. You suffered heinously and in some ways one of the worst ways I have seen in youkai societies. Our children are innocent like ningen but they grow so fast but stay so young in mind for so long. Sins against youkai I have learned happened a lot in more ancient times. It was wretched what happened to you. I wish it had stopped." She said lacing her hand in his.

"I am not your project. I know you have a soft spot in your heart for those of us poor sorry bastards who are wrecked. I just want to be wrecked, okay with you?" He said lifting his glass and downing it.

"You are pathetic!" She growled in his ear.

"Then I shall be pathetic. Thank you for reminding. Now please leave before someone actually thinks I am here with you. I intended to perhaps have a mindless one night stand." He snorted as he called for bourbon.

"You are already drunk!" Asuna snapped.

"Hai. I am drunk! So fucking what? You are preachy! Does Masanori listen to you bitch so much?" He growled as the bartender poured him another one.

Asuna was suppressing her anger and his ways were making her insane. They were in a quite public place and Kenta knew it. She wanted to grab the glass and throw it but she had to behave.

"Get up." She commanded.

"No." Kenta snapped.

"I said get up." Asuna growled.

She caught the bartender's eyes and she clenched her teeth and Kenta suddenly clutched his head. She was causing his veins and arteries to throb painfully with her telekinesis. Blood trickled out of his nose and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I said get up." She hissed in his ear.

"Fine!" He snarled at her.

She took money from her clutch purse and laid it on the bar. She guided Kenta to the elevator and she punched the fourth floor. He wiped his nose with his white sleeve of his dress shirt and he was furious. Asuna and Kenta slowly walked to his suite and she watched him open the door with the credit card style key. She walked in behind him and she threw the lock with her mind. Asuna proceeded to call Neil on her cell phone and told him to expect her later. She threw her clutch purse on the bed and she stood in front of him.

"Leave." He snapped.

"No." She snapped back.

"Fuck you! Leave me alone. You arrogant bitch!" He yelled almost violently.

She grabbed his elbow harshly and she guided him towards the bathroom. She threw open the door and turned on the spray on cold. She shoved Kenta underneath it and he shouted as he shivered.

"You fool. You can be so much more than some whiney brat. I have seen my own pups bitch less then you." She snapped as her silk became ruined and he shivered violently.

Kumo could handle temp extremes but inu handled them better. Kenta was stupidly drunk and Asuna ruined her ensemble. Kenta saw her drenched and the silk clung to her. He was against her and attacked her mouth. Her hair and her clothing were sopping and she was kissing him back. She had no explanation and this was going to end badly she already knew. Kenta did not seem to care about anyone or anything but his lips were magic. It was animal, hungry, longing, and totally consuming. He reached back and turned the knob on hot and the shower soon filled with steam. His hands reached the neckline of her short dress and ripped. She was struggling to get his wet dress shirt off and they were encumbered because of their slickness. Kenta nipped at her mouth as he undid her bra and one hand fumbled to unzip her boots. Slowly they worked out of their ruined clothing and he was against her. To his numb brain her feminine curves felt so good. To his numb heart her concern made him angry. Kenta breathed against her mouth as he slipped fingers to pinch and rub her clit.

"Kk-ami." She stuttered in a long moan.

"No kamis. They do not exist. Nothing but bleak you know." He husked hard as he increased the speed of his attention.

"Torture me." Asuna whimpered.

"So?" He lazily nipped her mouth.

"I wish you did not hate. Oh Kami please! Please!" She whined harder.

"Stop talking!" He growled at her.

His slipped his fingers into her channel and scissored her and she was getting mindlessly wild.

"When I knocked you out that time centuries ago, I thought you pretty but you were so mouthy. You liked to talk big." He snapped.

"I want you to stop hurting." Asuna cried out as claws dug into skin.

"You are going to figure out I am not your problem. You cannot stop it all and I am sick of your ways." He growled hard.

Their lips barely touched and he witnessed her expression as she clamped her mouth shut and released a beautiful moan as she released. Kenta was not the kind to neither shower compliments nor praise onna. He hated a great many of them and sex was meaningless to him. He actually was captivated as her eyes rolled back and her head rested against the glass. She was breathless and he wanted to touch her. His drunken mind wanted to see her succumb. He threw the knobs in the off position and he carried her to the bed; mindless of the water dripping off of them. Kenta dropped her the short distance to the king sized bed and she went to crawl away. He spread her cheeks to expose her feminine flesh and he went about licking rapidly and sucking. Her eyes shut in ecstasy as the male kumo nibbled her nub. He heard her little cries get higher and Kenta pulled his mouth back. He spooned his chest into her back and she was on her side. She fisted the sheets and down comforter in white as he smoothly entered her. Asuna was freaking out because her beast was too close. It was so deliciously good and he was intent on having pleasure. He made thoughtless and mindless moans as his body moved with hers. His feet and legs tangled with her as he moved his hips to reach Nirvana. Asuna's mouth was open and breathy pants escaped as the act of something got out of control. He suddenly clutched her hip and he grunted as he moved in tandem with her. She pushed her bottom back as he pushed deeply in. Kenta's mouth found hers and he kissed her as the movement though smooth lost focus completely. He could not stop himself and his fingers sought her nub. He toyed with the pearl of nerves but soon he slipped his claw in. She screamed into his mouth as the venom pumped and caused her clitoris to throb. Kenta participated in an act that was different then his usual one night's stands and endless encounters of worthless bitches in his mind. His mouth fell away from hers and he groaned out.

"Oh my shit. Oh heaven. Ungh!" He cried out softly.

His words were soft but filled with physical tension. Her stupid brain encouraged their release. Asuna's inner inu was unleashing and she wanted to shut it away. She felt Kenta awkwardly reach up and wind her silver hair in his hand and he angled her neck so he could lick at the tendons.

"Coming! Oh Kami hai!" She yelped out as the blossom of heat ruptured like an overfull balloon.

The tingling and pleasure spread everywhere as she began to shake against his body. Kenta fought back his climax harshly and he suddenly jerked back. Asuna was startled and he laid her on her back and widened her thighs much. Her muscles complained and soon he was driving himself into her at a frenzied pace. Her mouth was open and rounded as she lost her mind completely. Kenta rolled his hips harder and harder as sweat slicked his body and made him all the more beautiful as he strived to finish. Asuna strained and met his lips and she did a sin in his mind. She engaged his telepathic mind and he whined as if in pain. She clung to him pathically and his cries escalated as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Kenta shattered totally and he wept as his climax was total. Asuna kissed at his mouth and he alternately cried out or tried to kiss her back. His seed and his yoki enveloped her and he forced himself not to fall against her. His arms shook violently from the harsh orgasm and the emotional tidal wave.

"Why did you?" Kenta sobbed.

"I do not understand." Asuna said aghast.

"This was supposed to be a meaningless thing. How could you?" He said in anguish.

He fell away from her and actually curled up in a fetal like position. Asuna was trembling and shaking as she saw him melt down in on himself. Tears fell down her face and she swore to herself she was going to find the exact Shouten whore who had damaged him and destroy the onna personally.

"Please just leave." He said from his position.

"Hai." She said crawling off of his bed and grabbing the robe lying in the chair near the bed.

She wrapped up and she ported away to let him suffer alone.

Asuna was wearing a strapless red top with black cardigan with maternity jeans as she waited on Charles. She sat in the lobby of the hotel and she was haunted by the previous evening's encounter. When she had woken up; Kenta was gone. His room had been cleared out and he had checked out. The passionate encounter had left him scarred apparently and he wanted no part in something that meant more. She had flashes of what he had been through and it truly rivaled Kameron. She hated these onna with a passion and it made for very screwed up youkai men. The few types of youkai onna that rivaled the strength of their males were few but they tended to be evil. She looked up and the sun shown in the lobby. Charles walked in and he sat across from her.

"We have decided as a whole that we shall assist you. We will send a delegation to Japan to meet with you and your mates." He said reclining back.

"I thank you Mister Franklin." She said inclining her head.

"Oh God woman!" He laughed.

"What?" She asked concerned.

"Call me Charlie. Mister Franklin is my dad." He chuckled.

Asuna gave him a brilliant smile and he did so to her. She shook his hand which she found odd but he bowed to her. He left by way of the front doors and she had her alliance with the American kumo. She smiled and she intended to teach Yasua that taking and destroying only invited death.

"Foreign kumo?" Ishin asked annoyed.

"Hai. I have met with them personally and I am fine. You know the Americans; youkai and mortal alike, they like their democratic ways." She shrugged.

"Kami inu! When are they supposed to be here?" Naraku demanded.

"Two days. That should give us enough time to prepare. I do not think Masanori is in this era. We have found nothing of him at all. So I intend to get some warriors of the American kumo to augment our own and I am going to teach Yasua a lesson she will never forget." She snapped walking past them both.

"You look gorgeous you know!" Her full kumo mate yelled.

"Well thank you." She said with smile.

She intended to find Kenta and ask some questions. She had been grilled and commanded by Ichigawa on several matters. She had asked him calmly not to order her about and he had calmly told her to get over it. They had made love on his desk that he had installed in his room at the Estate as it became called. Her consort had been breathless and out of breath as he had nipped her backside rather hard. He regretted it as the term "come back to bite him" was easily applied. When he opened the empathy bind then it was on so to speak. No he complained his ass hurt. She had laughed and laughed at him that he had ordered her out of his room. Ichigawa was so much more out spoken, emotionally balanced, and in love. He also demanded that she "make time" for those at the Estate. Life was interesting with her quiet but intense inu consort.

She stood outside his Sapporo office and she sucked in her breath. She had made certain that he was there and she opened his office door a little. He was typing on his computer and there were stacks of boxes against a wall and he looked as if he was packing up to leave.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Taking a hint from my younger brother. I am being a coward and piece of shit. So that is what I am doing onna. Do you always look so lovely?" He asked and his eyes held pain.

"Do not do it." She commanded in an emotional tone.

"I have no wish to covet what is not mine. You and Masanori mated. He is one of your sweet boys and I am off for a life of solitude. It may do me good. I am ookami kumo after all." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"You keep saying it." She growled.

"I keep saying it because it is so. I am done here now I think. When you get Masanori back; I hope he can appoint someone from our kind to deal with Lord Naraku. He is a most demanding lord and task master. I bid you good day and good luck in your ventures." He said brushing past her.

"Kenta stop!" She growled and said emotionally.

"No. I am not going to change. I am ruined. I do not want to get better. I do not want to feel. I want to not think. I am a lost cause my lady. You can think any bad thing you want about me for I do not care." He said running a hand through his hair.

"What happened in Denver?" She demanded.

"Leave me alone." He stated in anger.

"Tell me what happened and I shall leave." Asuna said calmly.

"I wanted. No leave me the fuck alone!" Kenta yelled.

She backed away from him and bowed from her waist. He looked haunted and forlorn as she made her way to the door. She gripped the handle and held it tightly as she felt utter despair.

"Why can you not try?" She asked shaking.

"Because he is better. Everyone knows all about him and no one cares one bit about me or my kind. They all see us as worthless and pointless since Fusae. I get so tired of being a being that may or not betray. I do not want to try. I do not want. Got it?" He asked coldly.

"I get it." She said actually and utterly horrified.

"Besides the consequences are not all that grand for such an incredible lay. Better to leave it as a situation where this never happened and I will deny it." He said frigidly.

"No!" She snarled suddenly.

"No what?" He asked her.

"No. I will not let you cower away. We need you right now and not just to find Masanori. The Federation needs you." She said flatly.

"Sorry." He said not looking at her.

"The American kumo will be here in two days. I demand you stay through then. If you still cannot abide me or the situation then so be it. Stay until we see what can be done." Asuna pleaded.

His shoulders were tense and he nodded. She did not belabor her pleas or her points as she ported away.

A large group of the American kumo arrived to the Western Estate and Asuna was busy playing host to a foreign delegation. Her sire and mother put in appearances and she could see that her parents were actually utterly happy. Touga was off somewhere in his gigai and Fumiko had been allowed to travel with him. Yasu was gone an awful lot as well and she suspected that Juria, the old man, Touga, and her sister were together for the moment. She did not want them in harm's way so she did not pursue it. Augusta spent majority of her time at the Western Palace and when they did separate; they had their approved dalliances with their "side mates" as they affectionately called Grigory and Nia. It was odd but it worked so they did not question it. Grigory and Nia had become friends as well. So the Western family as it was; odd but worked. Ryukotsusei had a residence in Okinawa but he was highly furious at her at the moment but she was too enmeshed in kumo affairs. She had sent Ryo to him to talk him down. Her frère ended up down there for now at the moment and she knew Julianus and Amedeo hunted their own issues in Europe. Overall it worked and she was appraised and knew all. Eyal had taken her adult uppyr children to India and they were learning all there was to learn on the very ancient of myths of Ramanga and all forms of uppyr. One thing Eyal could not stand was ignorance. For the moment her private life was very orderly and dominated totally by kumo and inu. Lei appeared at least once a week but the war in Hueco Mundo was heating up for the Shouten and the Soten. It was no good and she knew it would spill over into this plane. So for the moment she dealt with it as it came. Asuna knew that Bilae was planning something huge but she was trying to figure out what. As the American kumo mingled; she smiled and helped those who English was not so good.

"Charming party." Charles said from across the lawn.

"I thank you Charles." Asuna said bowing.

"Charlie." He grinned.

"Charlie." She smiled at him warmly.

"I have met Chikara? He is most impressive. I am but two hundred and he almost two thousand!" He chuckled.

"Hai. Have you met Jouichi?" She asked.

"I have met a son named Jouichi but I hear the rumors of the elder one. He is not present." Charlie said softly.

"I will find him. We lost our daughter Sakina and he does not show himself much. We have twins now." She said bowing her head.

"You had an American counterpart by the way." He smiled.

"I did?" Asuna asked astonished.

"Yep. She died in the colonial days. She was a lot like you. Although you were alive so I do not think you could have lived." He laughed.

"What was she like?" She asked astonished.

"She had a ton of men too. Seems like a female spider thing. So don't feel bad." He grinned.

Asuna genuinely liked him and her kumo mates were flocking to make certain that she did not leave their sight. Ishin grumbled to Naraku and the hanyou sent Kameron to keep an eye on her.

"Charlie this is Kameron Orlovich." She said introducing her frère.

"Hello sir." Kameron said bowing low.

"Hello Kameron my man. Stupid question but I heard the Japanese liked beer." He said winking.

"I am certain we can find you some brew." Her frère said walking with him.

-Why do you hover? - She pathed to Naraku and Ishin.

-Just remember who your chiefs are. I will mingle. We are talking of moving in three days. Gwydion still will not speak to you? - Naraku pathed.

"No." She said aloud as she neared him.

"Whatever. I will get him to talk but we are certain Yasua plans to attack from the past." The dark hanyou stated.

"Hai." She nodded.

She stood by a door and she looked across the way. She saw Kenta and he was yet again nursing his favored liquid. Why this hurt her she had no clue but she did not bother him. For now she allowed the ookami kumo to seemingly kill himself. Nobu was smiling and being very warm as he met strangers and he was amazed. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek sensually.

"Jouichi is tired. He sends his apologies. I am hoping that maybe I can go to Kinki. Asa may help him and I worry about him." Nobu admitted.

"That would be good. Am I close to term?" She asked him.

"Hai. Honestly my love, any day now and I was hoping you would wait." He said brushing her stripes with his thumb.

"Maybe so." She sighed.

"Kenta broods." He said scowling at the ookami kumo man.

"Nobu stop. I understand who Sadaharu was but he was not Kenta. Kenta is not a bad person and you know Masanori. They had nothing to do with Fusae and her horrid brother." She implored him.

"Hai. I am sorry. I have hated their kind forever." The gentle man stated.

"Now my darling the party winds down soon and I am in need of rest." She said kissing him softly.

'"Naraku asked me to come tonight. He is in a mood." He smiled.

"He intends to dominate me and show me who loves me best as he puts it. He and Ishin feel insecure." She said rolling her eyes.

"So that is a hai?" Nobu grinned.

"Stupid question my love; can a youkai do damage with serious alcohol abuse?" She asked softly.

"Our livers filter much better then ningen but over centuries it can do severe damage. Whereas it takes only a few years with ningen, well with us it takes a hell of a long time. Why do you ask?" He asked gently.

"No reason. I just wondered." Asuna murmured as he held her to him.

Nobu eventually was called away by Naraku and Ishin as they planned some manner of mischief. Kenta stood by the edge of the gathering and she slowly walked to him.

"Pretend I have offended you but listen to me please." She begged.

"What? I have no reason to pretend." He snorted as he drank down his sake.

"You kill yourself slowly and I cannot stand it." Asuna whispered.

"I do not care that you care. I am not your project, okay? Take a hint my lady. The fucking was grand but not worth your attention I promise." He said nastily.

"Even Kameron who suffered worse then you was not this broken! How can you allow yourself to waste away? I call you a coward because you are a coward." She said fiercely.

"So? I am leaving now. I have a place in Tokyo if you need to call me but try not to, okay?" He said slurring.

Naraku neared the obviously drunk Kenta and Asuna was livid.

"What have you done now Kenta?" His lord asked.

"I looked at your lady wrong my lord. She only reminded me that I am dirt and she is royal. Forgive me please." Kenta said bowing.

"You are drunk again. Go home." Naraku said sneering.

"As you command. Pardons my lady and lord." He said walking past them.

"Naraku? He is not well. I will see him to his home in Tokyo." Asuna said softly.

"Why?" Her hanyou demanded.

"Because he is Masanori's brother." She said softly.

"Fine! Whatever." He growled and walked away.

Asuna whirled on Kenta and he was growling.

"Did I grovel well enough?" He sneered at her.

She slipped into his mind so easily and she ported them to his small but well kept apartment in Tokyo. He fell away from her and held his head.

"Why do you do that? I hate to feel you in my head!" He screamed.

"Kenta please!" She actually said emotionally.

"Too much. Too fucking much." He said holding his head.

Asuna theorized what tortures he suffered and she felt tears slip down her face.

"Go away." He said hoarsely as she clutched his shoulder.

"I am not leaving. I am never leaving." Asuna said holding on tighter.

"Damn it!" He screamed.

"You swore!" Kenta said losing his composure.

"I should not have. I am sorry Kenta. Kenta please! I am so sorry. I am so sorry." She said weeping with him.

The proud but broken man fell to his knees and she still held on. She refused to let him go as he actually broke down. Asuna refused to let go and stayed with him the entire night as she only held him tightly. She honestly had no idea what to do except to give him something to hang onto as he shook violently. She had no clue that youkai could suffer withdraws like this and the ruler of the empusae tried to save yet another Imai brother. She slept with her arms around him tightly and her water broke near dawn. She groaned in annoyance and she gently laid him down as she crawled towards his bathroom. As if a dam burst she felt intense pain in her gut.

"Oh Kami." She groaned painfully falling to her side.

The building pain began to shoot spikes of intense white hot agony down her legs and she began to scream. Kenta came to and he saw her holding her stomach and she jerked every so often as he smelled burned flesh.

"My lady? My lady?" he said scrambling over to her.

"KAMIS! Pain. Kenta hurts. Oh Kami the burn." She said arching her back in agony.

"Shit! Fuck! You are burning!" He said sickened and horrified.

"Miko blood." She screamed.

He ran to the phone and he looked at his door in a panic. Something was way off and she was in severe danger from her own babe.

"Asuna? Fuck!" He said terrified suddenly.

The door busted open and Bilae stood in the doorway.

"Hello spider. Tell my enemy that I am home." The ekimmu grinned.


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Routing of the enemy as traps are laid. One is delivered into peace and ultimate love as the heir to the Western Lands learns a secret that destroys and ultimately rips apart a family. Who is who becomes known and the greatest enemy of the ekimmu is revealed. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Whispers of Satin

Asuna was dying. She was certain of it and Kenta was between her and the reborn Bilae. She felt Ramanga and she screamed out as she crawled quickly over to the ookami kumo. The body of Raganos moved forward with the soul of the ekimmu but she released a nami that was gold in color. The reborn Bilae screamed in agony as flesh was burned from his corporeal body. Kenta stared at it and stuttered. Ayille was fixing to walk in behind Bilae and Kenta made noxious cloud venom and he dragged her through. When he appeared at the hospital; his flesh was burnt and he yelled in agony as Asuna withered as she felt her blood boil. Nobu ran in and screamed as he called on his children. Asuna jerked on the floor as she screamed and screamed as the pup was trying to be born. Nobu could not get close enough and quite quickly Jao stepped forward and phased his hands invisible. He was able to feel the pup but he turned his head.

"That priest! He is here praying with a mortal patient. I need him and a barrier! Get this pup's father." Jao commanded.

Nanami ran and Nobu ported to the Estate. Ichigawa was busy plotting a battle and he looked up.

"The pup. We need now; you now!" The kumo healer said grabbing his arm and Ichigawa ported.

They arrived at the same time as Hakushin and she was getting faint.

"Make a barrier around the pup. Can you do that?" The Shouten healer asked quickly.

"Allow me. I am not of her blood." Hakushin said calmly.

The houshi did as he was asked and Asuna fell unconscious. Nobu was able to pick her up and move her quickly to an operating room.

"I did not know." Ichigawa cried softly.

"It is not personal Ichigawa! You cannot have any more pups. You just cannot." Nobu said shaking his head.

"Healer please! Tell me she will be okay." He cried.

"No idea." He said quickly as they laid her down on an operating table.

"Put widow on board." The kumo healer said.

Ichigawa actually paced outside of the operating room and he was shaking. The smell of the burnt flesh nauseated him and he actually threw up. He remembered the smell from his first mate's demise and he looked up to see Tekeshi.

"You should have told me Ichigawa." The emerald eyed inu stated softly.

"How my lord? Tell me how?" He said meeting those jewel tone eyes and tears fell from his.

"Because I have given up the idea of having anymore myself. The Northern inu will end with us. Our ancestors had no idea what they were doing. Very few of us have the strength to even live. This blood wars with our youkai nature." Tekeshi said too softly.

"So you adopted the boys." Ichigawa said looking up.

"Hai. I love my boys and they each are special in of themselves." He said looking away.

"How could I hurt you my lord? You were always so kind and good to everyone. You hated war as much as I did." The inu general stated emotionally.

"Because I snooped when I was friendly with Lady Juria. She did not know that I knew. I felt strange energies coming from my Aijou. I figured it out because I lived Ichigawa! I accepted the limits of my abilities and I decided it would not stop me from being happy. I grieved for you always because you mourned something I never knew. I would have supported you if I had known we had loved the same soul. I was betrothed to her as Sorami and I let her go. I let my heart go and found it again. Why should you have been different?" His lord demanded.

"I do not know. My pup is killing her!" He cried.

"Nobu is brilliant Ichigawa. So are those doctors in there. Aijou should not give us other pups. Our little ones harm her but you will have your daughter. There is something about a little girl Ichigawa. Is my Hana not beautiful?" Tekeshi asked smiling.

"I do not deserve you as my lord." The silver eyed inu said falling to his knee.

"Hush. Now what shall you name your girl?" He asked smiling.

"She has named herself." He said softly.

"Do huh?" Tekeshi asked surprised.

"Hai. Her name is Nemain." The brown inu said.

"That name sounds familiar. I wonder. Here comes Nobu!" He said as Nobu came out.

The kumo healer was shaking in the aftermath of his adrenaline rush and he looked up at both inu.

"You sir are getting neutered." He growled at Ichigawa.

"Excuse me?" The general said raising a brow.

"Just a thought. Anyway she is beautiful. I mean you little girl is really beautiful. It was the weirdest thing and she came out bathed in your yoki believe it or not. Her power just ruptured and she is holy hell power. Should you like to see her?" Nobu asked.

"Hai please. What of Lady Asuna?" The brown asked tightly.

"Hakushin is helping to heal her. You all really should consider getting fixed. I can do it you know. This is not normal to mix a holy ningen and youkai. It is just not compatible! DO you both understand?" The kumo asked tensely.

"We shall consider it healer but please no talk of neutering, okay? We are not domestic inu thank you very much." Tekeshi snapped.

Nobu rolled his eyes and he led Ichigawa to the operating room. The small girl pup was jerking and she had the small cross on her brow with magenta stripes in all the same places as her mother. Her eyes were a pale silvery blue and her hair was the color of warm oak. Ichigawa choked back so much feeling and he picked her up. She stared at his face and the former general of Manchuria stood there with the small girl and he knew profound and passionate love of a father.

"Kamis. Oh Kamis you are so beautiful. You are so lovely my little mitsukai." He said crying openly.

"Did I not tell you?" Nobu said.

"Doctor Yamasaki! Thank you! Oh Kami thank you." Ichigawa said nuzzling his daughter's neck.

"Ichi?" They heard barely above a whisper.

"Asuna! You are okay?" He asked nearing her.

Asuna was awake and Ichigawa laid eyes on the famed Hakushin. Their eyes met and he whispered thank you. The Saint lowered his head and bowed it. Asuna weakly reached for the little girl and Ichigawa laid her in his lady's arms.

"Nemain? Oh my darling girl. You are perfect. You are so beautiful. Ichigawa! Look what we did!" She whimpered.

"Hai. Now is not the time but I will never do this again. You have made me the happiest of men. I am so honored that you chose to put your life in danger to give me her. I am so sorry I shunned you at first." He said trying to control his tidal wave of emotions.

"I will do what I wish and when I wish. Now look at her and know perfect love." Asuna whispered.

Asuna looked at Nobu and her mind was whirling. She was curious if she could still channel Nemain's yoki and if she had absorbed any whilst she carried. It is what she had done with Yuichi and she pathed to Nobu to check on Kenta.

"He is fine. Burned pretty badly but he will live. Why do you give a damn?" Her healer mate snapped.

"Do not start! He protected me." She said in anger.

"He was also suffering withdrawals. Now I know why you asked that question." Nobu growled.

"Stop! Can we please be happy? Bilae and Ayille must have been watching movements or at least tracking me some. They showed up but I was able to damage the ekimmu some." She said in anger.

"How?" Ichigawa asked.

"I released a nami with her yoki." She smiled.

"Good girl." The brown said lovingly.

They communed for awhile and Asuna was installed in a room. She slept with her pup beside her and Ichigawa kept vigil as his girls slept. His heart was changed and he was suddenly very much aware of everything. His pup slept peacefully with her mother and he was on alert for anything; he had become a father and his world became centered around one tiny girl.

Asuna snuck out to see the ookami kumo that was Kenta and he was in a private room himself. She poked her head in and he was staring dully out.

"I did not mean to hurt you." She spoke softly.

"No matter." He said not looking.

"You intend to what? Leave here and drown yourself more?" Asuna asked leaning in the doorway.

"I am going to ask you for the last time why you give a damn? Wrong brother remember?" Kenta snapped.

"You suffer when you feel any manner of telepathic connection. You use it as little as possible. Is that how she hurt you?" She demanded harshly.

"Answering a question with a question is rude you know. So, I have to go and I am going to wander around like Masanori did! See what out there has for me. Good luck finding him." He said cruelly.

"That poison is out of your system. I want to talk to you sober!" She snarled.

"Go away!" He snarled in return.

"Coward!" She yelled.

"Hai. I am a coward. Now go." He snapped.

"I am inu remember? We wrap our jaws around something and do not let go. I am not letting go. You may as well deal with it because you are still my vassal and you are still kumo. You get so offended that those in the Federation see the ookami kumo as treacherous. So change it." She demanded.

"I have had enough. When did I get to be your personal toy Lady Asuna? I am ookami kumo and not one of your inu lap boys. I am not Masanori." He said coldly.

"You are because I say you are. You kissed me, remember?" Asuna snapped in his ear.

"A big mistake I assure you. I admit it; you are very beautiful by any standard. I do not say that often I assure you. Most onna are simpering and worthless to me. I have no care for their wiles or their weepy ways. You however manage to get me in touch with that emotional side. I hate it. I am not weak and I refuse to be so for anyone." Kenta stated with malice.

"Is that what the telepathy does? Makes you feel? Tell me again sober what happened in Denver." She hissed very softly.

"You accosted me. Sex was fantastic by the way. Next time try to not slip into someone's mind without their permission. I did not want it or invite it." He said trying to jerk away.

"Next time?" She asked coyly.

"Not for me. Like I said; you are not worth my life. Naraku will dismember me." He said flatly.

"What manner of life is drinking it away? Naraku obviously knows because he said the word again. So how often do you show your deplorable habit of trying to destroy yourself slowly?" She demanded too harshly.

"Fine! Shall I off myself quickly and will that get you off my back?" Kenta asked staring at her.

Asuna threaded her hand in his mostly brown hair and jerked his mouth closer to hers.

"You only make this harder for yourself. Heal and I will leave you alone." She growled.

"Heal? This is laughable. Kami I can smell you." He said suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Smell?" Asuna asked flatly.

"Sweet. You have nursed your puppy." He said breathing in deeply.

"I would do that. I do have to feed her you know." She retorted.

"Hormones in your milk make kumo men nuts onna. You should know that." He said trying not to respond.

"I know the certain hormone combinations set you all off, hai. Not sure exactly which ones but Nobu could tell me." She shrugged.

"Nature's way of making us males compliant. Make us slobbering idiots without thought or care. Well I do not want to. So unhand me." He demanded in a foul mood.

Asuna's eyes flashed and she jerked him backwards to his bed and he fell on top of her. She was being dirty but she opened the dressing gown and lifted her hand and slammed his door shut. Kenta stared and his body was tight and he had purposely avoided her breasts before. He had barely paid them any mind and he stared at them now.

"Inu onna with perfect breasts. Figures." He snapped.

She smiled and he was trying to be surly and difficult but she felt him tense up completely. She pursed her lips and cupped her own globe. Kenta actually moaned and lowered his head and licked at the nipple.

"Evil." He snarled.

"Oh? Perhaps I just wish a little attention. We may not really like one another but there is this." She said sighing softly as he tried to not give in.

The very beautiful Kenta aggressively began to suckle her and she moaned a little. He moaned in his own head because he was suddenly very aware of his body and he wanted to curl himself around her and shove his cock so deeply so he could feel. He let her nipple go and he was gasping.

"You stupid onna. Oh fuck." He groaned as he fell to his back.

"I will have to return to my own room soon. You have a home in Sapporo?" She demanded.

"Hai. Near the river." He said clenching his teeth.

"So I do not intrude. Port us." She commanded.

He lost and he held her to him and actually made his venom cloud appear and rolled into it. They were on the floor of his flat in Sapporo and she was between his thighs and pulling down his boxers. He gasped as she cupped his sac and rolled his stones. Kenta stared at his ceiling and shut his grey eyes tightly and groaned hard.

"Breathe deep." She commanded.

"Hai." He nodded.

Asuna eyed him and he just was that lovely. Hell, she was attracted to stubborn, powerful, and stupidly gorgeous creatures. She used her thumb to massage his frenulum and he choked a little. Too soon she was stroking him to get him in a mood of intense need which was not difficult.

"Oh hell. I want in you!" He snapped.

"Too soon." She said smugly.

"Oh not for what I have in mind." Kenta retorted.

"You are full of it." Asuna snapped.

"Not me onna. You!" he said getting up and attacking her mouth.

She groaned into it and he maneuvered her whilst he kissed her. How he had managed to wrestle control she had not a clue but he had rolled her to her stomach and she got the idea. Asuna shook with intense desire as he nipped and bit at her skin lightly. Kenta was very horny and he intended relief. When he slipped into her deeply then he moaned out. He kept himself very even as he slowly stroked within her.

"Kamis onna. You are so fucking good." He moaned out.

"Hai. Oh Kami hai." She said moaning.

Kenta delivered his venom and she was gasping harder as she sucked in deep breaths and he was beginning to lose cohesion. She wondered if she did not like him and was addicted to his aggressive style of coupling. He toyed with her nub as it throbbed and he moved deep within. He made a noise and she knew he was close. She was beyond close and he would set her off surely. Kenta snapped his hips harder and he filled her full as he fell over her back. Her core was weeping and she clenched around him tightly as the euphoria enveloped them both. He was sweaty as they shook through their highs and he was addicted he realized. He did not want to be someone's dirty secret but this was so worth it in some ways. She fell flat and grunted as he forced himself to pull back. The ookami kumo fell to his back and he was half dressed.

"We have to stop this." He muttered.

"Admit it. You enjoy it." Asuna growled.

"Hai. I enjoy it. I am not stupid." Kenta snapped.

"So you wish to still be a whiney little coward bitch?" She mocked him.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"Make me." She retorted.

"After I shower." He said getting up.

She lay on her side and she watched him head back towards a bedroom. She made herself get up and she followed. Kenta was showering in an old style western bath tub with claw feet. The curtain surrounded the whole thing and she grew playful. His showerhead was a wide round thing that sprayed tons of water and he was washing. Kenta felt her hands replace his own as he began to scrub and he let his head fall back against her shoulder. She used the body wash that smelled of juniper to aid her as she began to stroke him. The kumo man realized how absolutely wonderful it felt and his tension melted as she nipped his throat and used her hand to give him intense pleasure. She watched with green eyes as he made small gasping sounds and her mind was trapped in saving him. She also realized he was staving off his end. She sank her fangs into his shoulder and he roared as the seed spurted harshly from him. She lifted her bloody lips and sucked his ear lobe into her mouth and he moaned incoherently.

"Do not deny me. I love it. I love so much." She groaned in his ear heavily.

"Perverted little inu." He groaned.

"Hai. Want you." She whispered huskily.

Kenta lost it totally and began to ravish her lips slowly and it was hot. So hot as the intense lip lock lead to them stumbling and he had to pick her up. They fell back on his plain queen size bed and they rolled once. She finally sank his length down and he screamed out softly in passion. He was not used to it but he loved it. He was wild and she was in it for end game. Kenta stiffened when her fingers went exploring. The man beneath her did not trust but she mental prodded him to allow feeling it and he cried out more. He never allowed himself to lose it so much and she made it absolute perfection. His muscles were sore from tensing up so much and she greedily sucked on him until he had a mind blowing orgasm. Kenta was twitching as she drank of his femoral artery and he was in shock. This was not him and she licked at her fang marks.

"Is it good?" He inquired softly.

"Hai." She whispered passionately.

"Bite me again and then let me taste." He demanded.

"Really?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Hai." Kenta nodded.

"How about this." She said biting her wrist and he grabbed it.

He tentatively licked at it and she was the tense one now. He really understood she was totally inu and totally uppyr. He eyed her as he licked the blood and then he wrapped his mouth around. The kumo figured what the hell and he began to moan obscenely. Asuna was rushing towards massive release and he sucked harder and harder. She let her head fall back and she cried out her orgasm. He was stumped but she did taste yummy. He let her wrist go and he wanted to sleep. She lay down and stared at his kumo eyes and he stared at her green empusae ones.

"You need to go back." He muttered.

"Hai." She whispered.

"Kay. Bye." He growled.

"Sure." Asuna said rising slowly and he watched her whole back.

"Fuck your beautiful." He muttered again.

She looked back at him and he was now snoring softly. He was puzzling to her and she grabbed her dressing gown and she dressed quickly. She had to shut this away for now and figure it out. He would return to lock out his pain and she would be there to stop it whilst she found her best friend.

Her new pup was perfect. She did not cry and only mewled when hungry; she would sleep very well and Ichigawa was in love. The inu general was lost staring at her face and she had to remind him to hand over their pup. He looked at his mate and he smiled a genuine smile and he stood up as she lay on her side to feed Nemain.

"I have been thinking." He started.

"Mhmm." She hummed as her hungry little pup fed.

"I was hoping you would consent to Nobu trying a new procedure. It would help you not conceive for awhile. I need you in battle." He said still pacing.

"You need me in battle?" Asuna asked laughing.

"Well hai. You are a warrior onna." Ichigawa stated confused.

"You are one of the few men I know that orders me into battle. I find it amusing." She grinned.

"Well it is what you have been trained for. I am not stupid you know. You should do what the Kamis made you to do. In this case kick some widow and ekimmu ass." He actually joked.

"You are amazing." She laughed.

"No. She is amazing. I feel so crazy over her. I wish…I wish I had not been so afraid. I should have dealt better with my panic." He said looking down.

"Well considering circumstances; I think we did just fine. Is she not beautiful?" She said happily.

"Hai. So beautiful." He said meaning them both.

They spoke softly and the warrior took his daughter and brushed her magenta stripes as he rocked her to sleep. The solitude of so many centuries and the pain of terrible loss was much more bearable he noticed when you had something you were truly willing to die and kill for.

Gwydion stood by and he saw the beautiful little angel girl that lay in the cradle. His heart ached for his own lost Coventina and Nemain looked almost the same. He did not say that and he looked down at the soul of the girl he had raised as his own daughter. He was sick in heart and he was insanely jealous. Apollo and he were snarling and yelling at the other for the moment because the Greek pythos told him to grow the fuck up. Apollo was also a little jealous of Gwydion's need to dominate her other lovers. Asuna saw Gwydion and he looked at her with his anger and pain.

"He does not want your attentions. He is happy right now and I will not let you destroy that." Asuna said calmly.

"I destroy it? You have balls missy." Gwydion retorted.

"Perhaps. I miss you but you will not give this up. I am not letting you take and take. He is mine and I will not share him again. Whatever you think and whatever you feel then I am sorry but certain ones I will not give in. They are for me and for me only." She said watching him.

"I was a predator the same as you Arianrhod!" He said growling.

"You tell me that we are the original empusae. The way we act is the way they do. You act just like Sebastian." She said crossing her arms.

"I barely know of him." He said in retort.

"Celeste is his daughter. You know my almost full empusae daughter? Remember her?" She growled.

"Yes. I know her." He seethed.

"Fine Gwydion. Be angry and do not see reason. I free you! I give you freedom from me and any jealousy! This is what the ekimmu kept telling me you would do. You fight with me about my own lovers!" She snarled at him.

"You are right. We are basically the original empusae creatures and I have the same needs and desires as you!" He screamed.

"Do not wake up my child." Asuna threatened.

"She is my child too!" He said getting right in her face.

"You told me her soul was that of Fionn's natural daughter." She said cruelly.

He lost his temper and he belted her across the face. His chest rose and fell and his emotions were killing him. He was on her and he phased out with her to Stonehenge. It was the middle of the night and Gwydion's hand was around her throat.

"Let me go Gwydion!" She screamed.

"You are so waking up are you not deirfiúr? I listen to your spider you know. We split from the same genetics. We are the same but I am the male and you the female. We are so alike because we are the same." He said breathing against her mouth.

"Then go forth and be what it is we are." She growled.

"Fine. I shall." He said coldly.

Her lips were turning blue from his emotion burst of his yoki. Gwydion was breathing raggedly and out of control as he really took her in.

"I do not want to fight you Gwydion." Asuna whispered.

"We need time apart I think. We will kill each other." Gwydion stated grieved.

"I think you are correct." She said choking back feeling.

"No jealousies. We free the other?" He asked as his tears froze.

"Hai." She stated as she sucked in air.

"They get their wish." He laughed bitterly.

"The other of the pantheon?" She asked softly.

"Yes. Goodbye." He said stepping back.

"I did not mean goodbye as in goodbye! I mean step back away from the other for awhile." She said in anger.

"I did. I take the twins with me. I never did wake up Mochrie. Bastard's child is mine." He said laughing in supreme bitterness and disappointment.

"You will not take my sons." She said in anger.

"This? Oh please. You think I will allow you to have my sons away from me? You and that death god boy share custody. You will do so with me." He said growling.

"You dare?" Asuna asked getting really pissed.

"I dare whatever. I am not one of your insipid lovers Arianrhod! I am your equal. You and I complete the other but you will not see it. I wish to the heavens I had just walked away before. Now I shall and you will not dare…" He started to say and she knocked him on his backside.

"Shut up Gwydion. You arrogant bastard! I have fought before and shall do so again. Do not make me fight you." She cried.

"Fuck you Arianrhod as I shall do as I wish." Gwydion screamed.

Their fists flew and they caught their attacks. Asuna was caught up and she saw memories. She saw a very similar fight and she was beating his chest. Gwydion was shocked when he had her pinned against a large stone and their hateful but passionate kiss spilled blood. She was ripping at his tunic and he lifted her skirt of her black silk dress. She screamed out hoarsely as he bit her neck over and over as he pummeled her center. So out of control they were as they truly and mindlessly fucked. One of her hands was buried in his blonde hair and another scored his back deeply as she met his mouth and ended up snapping her own fangs brutally. Gwydion hated himself all over again. He hated himself that he still could not extract himself. He suddenly stiffened and he slammed his palm over her mouth. It took everything in him to not move.

"Others." Gwydion whispered harshly.

"Oh fuck Gwydion!" She hissed against his hand.

"Darling shut up!" He snapped.

He felt Druids which made no difference to him but he felt other powerful auras.

"Others like us." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Asuna demanded softly.

"Empusae you idiot!" He snapped.

"Fucking move." She snapped back.

"Oh heaven. You said we were done." He moaned harshly as she squeezed him inside of her.

"I lied." She retorted.

"FUCK." He groaned harder as he snapped up into her.

She moaned loudly through her teeth and she snapped his head back by grabbing his hair and licking his larynx. He was breathing harder and harder as she nibbled the vulnerable spot and her claws were gouging his scalp.

"So bad. Need to come so bad." He snarled.

"Not until I say so." She growled.

"What do you want?" Gwydion demanded through his obscene moans.

"You on your knees as I straddle you and you beg me." She said in a beastly tone.

Gwydion fell to his knees and his lover began a harsh pace and continued to lick. His eyes were dark emerald green and his body felt like he would explode violently. He knew there were other empusae around and he hated to share such an intense moment.

"You like it when I lord over you." She hissed harshly.

"Yes." He admitted.

"You like when I command it." Asuna snarled out in a rich and husky voice.

"Yes Asuna." He screamed.

"No. Say it! SAY IT!" She snarled.

"Deirfiúr!" He snarled too.

His orgasm was instant and harsh. He muffled his lewd cries into her neck as cock twitched inside of her. She groaned and hissed as they felt together. He was conquered yet again and he fell to his back unconscious. She stood up on shaky legs and she knew they had had an audience.

"Who is there?" Asuna called.

"Felt one of us." The young appearing incubus said.

Her black dress had a full skirt that felt to her ankles and it was only a spaghetti strapped affair. She stared at the small group of sexual predators and she shielded Gwydion from view.

"Your power is felt far. Who are you?" The young man said.

She looked at his clothes and she looked back at Gwydion. She was within the stones and she was shocked. She realized they were not in their era anymore.

"Gwydion!" She hissed.

"Huh?" He groaned a little.

"Where are we Gwydion?" She asked in Japanese.

"The stones." He said shaking his head.

"No. We really are not. Gwydion where are we?" Asuna snapped.

"I do not know I said!" He said covering himself.

"You did not do this?" She asked.

"Now why would I do that?" He growled at her.

The incubi took off and she was stumped.

"A trap?" Asuna inquired.

"Most likely but this takes powerful ekimmu to set up. Math was quite talented at that." He stated looking around.

"So the ekimmu in this era are in Terre de Brume but the ekimmu from our era can run around where?" She said tracing powers.

"Depends on how strong they are. You and I could make portals that spanned thousands of years but it drew on our natural energies to bend the planes of time…do you understand?" he asked.

"Hai. I think. You are telling me that time is what?" She asked.

"A plane of existence. That is why we seem to exist outside of it. We are the ones who span all planes, remember?" He said grasping her shoulders.

"I see. That makes sense. The Shouten are bound mostly to Hueco Mundo, the Tomoshibi evolved to stay bound to Soul Society." She said thinking.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Fionn said there were fey creatures?" She asked curiously.

"Oh yes. Fierce, deadly, and dangerous. What the mortals call elves are the Fae. They are cousins of the ekimmu and they exist like us within several planes." He said flatly.

"Are they youkai?" She asked surprised.

"What you call youkai then yes. They are most certainly not mortal although they can become so." He said thinking.

"Do what?" Asuna asked totally blown away.

"They can give up immortality. Listen to me well Asuna; they are not friendly and they are more clannish then those mortal Scots and Picts. Do you understand? We are not them and them not us. They do not like us. We do not like them. Fionn captured one once and he used her as a pleasure slave." He said walking out of the stones.

"Why did he do that?" She asked scowling.

"Because he could! We were gods! Do you not understand that we were god-like?" He asked laughing wildly.

"I consider it really too arrogant to think like that Gwydion. It is not that reasoning that got the majority of ekimmu trapped in Terre de Brume or killed?" She asked walking past him.

"You know you really were not so preachy your first existence deirfiúr. Now you are just so wholesome." Gwydion stated as he walked beside her.

"You are an ass. No more talk of leaving me. Find you some lovers that are not of my group and I shall say nothing. You do not leave me." She snapped.

"Male and female?" He asked hopeful.

"No." She snapped.

"Your fucking rules!" He snarled as he walked by her.

She made a face at his back and suddenly a really long arrow went through her upper right chest. She gasped and Gwydion went to snap at her and he yelped.

The long thin arrow was almost like a spear but she was pierced through and to the ground. The pain rivaled the purification process and she gulped back bile.

"We are surrounded." He said clenching fists.

"Get it out." She yelped.

He cringed to cause her pain and he broke the arrow and she screamed. He numbed it with his yoki and he looked wildly around for the source of the attack.

"What manner of weapon is that?" Asuna asked as she breathed easier.

"Elvish." He said sighing.

"So we are not friends with them and they attack us. How very convenient. This stinks of Bilae." She growled.

"I agree." Gwydion said cautiously.

Several men in polished armor and helmets stepped out. A lead one took of his helm and glared at the two of them. Gwydion lifted his hand and several spear like arrows were pointed at her.

"I am surprised ekimmu. You step into lands we have conquered." The man with shiny brown hair stated.

"How dare you attack me and my mate!" Gwydion said hissing.

"How dare you show your filthy selves in my lands." The male fae stated.

"I am not ekimmu." Asuna snapped as she looked up.

"Really? Then what are you?" He asked sneering.

Gwydion realized what was happening and she let her yoki explode. The winds blew her hair straight up as she took on her inu form. A giant ethereal dog stared down the fae creatures and Gwydion phased onto her back. He smirked down at the bastards and she was still bleeding.

"Buh bye." The ice ekimmu snarled.

Asuna jumped over the shocked fae and she ran for some time. Blood loss got to her and she had to lower herself. Gwydion slid off and she changed form. He cut his arm and he bled onto her wound. She groaned a little as his ancient blood mingled with hers.

"That was impressive. Not many animal daemons in this era this far north." He smiled softly.

"Hai. They suppressed your aura. You could not phase within their circle." She observed.

"Correct. We fought them too by the way. I have no idea which group or tribe that is. I never paid attention. Fionn was the one who liked them. He fought them constantly and called them worthy opponents." He sighed.

"Sounds to me as if we need to forge an alliance against Bilae." Asuna suggested.

"Did you not hear what I have been saying? They do not like ekimmu; not Bilae, not me, and most certainly not Arianrhod Hammel." He snorted.

"But I am not Arianrhod anymore am I? I am Lady Asuna Jing." She said considering.

"Asuna you are insane!" He yelled.

"Perhaps not. Where are they in our era?" She asked curiously.

"You are an idiot." He hissed.

"Surely but I am decent at diplomacy." Asuna stated.

"Asuna! For heaven's fucking sake. I hate these creatures! I would rather Fionn fuck you then deal with them." He snorted.

She began to laugh and he gave her look.

"That is it. Can you go to an area that has no magics dampening yours and can you go retrieve Fionn? He knows these creatures." She pointed out.

"No fucking him." Gwydion snapped as he phased out.

She actually laughed and she was actually excited to see a manner of youkai that were more supernatural then she was. She was curious and she snuck back to the area she had been attacked. She masked herself totally and they were brunette men. One caught her attention as his eyes were intensely light brown and his ears were more sharply pointed then her own. His shiny sable locks fell to his waist and he had a mark between his brows. He was stunning and his mouth was full. He also wore a huge bow on his back with long arrows.

"They could not have gotten far!" One called to pretty one.

"I smell the blood." Her fae said in a surprisingly deep timbre.

They wanted a fight and she was in a mood. Asuna stood behind a massive tree and she let Konkisaiga appear.

"I felt something." Deep voice said.

"Yes. I did as well. It is that female." The other spoke.

"You wish to fight?" She yelled.

"Vermin!" The one that had tried to kill her stated.

"Not even close. I am royalty jack ass. Why did you try and kill me?" Asuna demanded.

"Because you are not us." Her would be killer snarled.

She stepped out and she held her fang tightly. She was in a summer dress with her hair down and she knew she was a generally a mess. The bastards stared at her closely and her hair covered up her ears and more.

"You were with an ekimmu." Pretty boy said.

"His name is Gwydion Hamel. I am Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing." She said flatly.

"The Gwydion Hamel?" Lead boy stated in anger.

"Hai. The Gwydion Hamel. So who am I fixing to turn into fairy dust?" She asked raising a brow.

"Beren Elensar." The pretty one stated narrowing his amazing eyes.

"Prince Beren." The other stated.

"Nice to meet you fairy boy. Now I do not take kindly to being speared as such. You owe me an apology." Asuna commanded of lead boy.

"Pardon me? You are beneath me." Lead fae stated in arrogance.

She clucked her tongue and she let her yoki build in her hand. Beren knew something was way off and he shoved his elder brother down. The resulting blast took out the small bit of forest they were in.

"Now let us start again, shall we?" Asuna snarled.

"What are you?" The elder fae stated in shock.

"A whole mix of somethings." She said as her eyes flashed.

She felt two ekimmu auras and she was grateful. She heard arguing and knew Gwydion had found Fionn. The two brother fae looked at the other and the elder snarled.

"Fionn! Gwydion! I am here." She called.

"You are insane you realize?" Fionn demanded as walked forcefully to her.

"Why?" Asuna demanded.

"Fae? Are you stupid? Fae?" He demanded shaking her.

"Stop it Fionn!" Gwydion hissed.

"For heaven's sake Arianrhod! You stupid woman." He said shaking her harder.

"Let me go!" She snapped.

"You make another move fae and I will end your miserable lives! How dare you attack a goddess!" Fionn snarled as he turned to the fae.

"We own these lands now ekimmu. Your kind mostly exists in memory. How is it you are here?" The elder one spoke.

"That is within our power fae. You will not touch my sister again or I shall kill you where you stand. I will rip your head off and drink you dry." The lightning ekimmu said with hate.

"Then leave our lands." Older brother said.

Gwydion lost his temper and he was suddenly grasping the eldest fae's neck. The other in the group was gone and he had full use of his yoki. He squeezed really hard and he smiled a fangy smile.

"As annoying as I find Fionn; he is quite correct. I will not even bother to cut off your head!" Gwydion said using claws to slice into his neck.

Beren shouted and the treacherous ekimmu had killed his brother. He pulled his sword and he was outnumbered. He stared at her and her at him as Fionn and Gwydion got in front of her.

"You killed my brother!" Beren shouted.

"Yes. I will do the same to you. Now stay away from us." The ice ekimmu said coldly.

Beren backed up and he stole away. The mists were surrounding the lands and the two ekimmu brothers looked around.

"The veils are thin right now. We must go." Fionn commanded.

He walked over to the dead elf and Asuna cried out. He sank his fangs in deeply and she was suddenly sick to her stomach.

"What ails you?" Her mate demanded.

"That was wrong!" She snarled at him.

"We are blood drinkers! We drink blood. Get over it." Gwydion snapped.

"There could have been an accord reached." Asuna snapped.

"We are ekimmu and they are fae! There is no accord. They are better off dead." Her mate said stalking away.

"How could you?" She demanded as Fionn walked past her.

"You have not had fae blood. They taste more succulent than us. Do not be foolish." He said stiffly.

Tears fell down her face and Beren was shrouded in the mist. She was crying for his brother and he was surprised. He stayed so he could bring his body home to Tanath Sel. Several hours passed and Asuna returned by herself. She wore a cloak over her black dress and she was still crying.

"I am so sorry. I am so so sorry." She said leaning her head down and sobbing.

She saw his eyes were still open and she closed them. She changed form and began to dig a hole and Beren could not stand it. He stepped out and she looked at him with crimson eyes.

"He must be returned to the water." He said choking back his anger.

She changed form and stared at him with grief stricken eyes.

"I am sorry. I know not the full history." She said with sadness.

"They called you Arianrhod. She was the ekimmu goddess of the moon and eternal night. Goddess of love, home, and fertility. You bear her mark yet you are not her." Beren said in surprise.

"I was her." Asuna said in deep shame.

"I will take my brother home. I will hunt them down." He said as one tear fell down his face.

"Gwydion is my mate." She said trembling.

"Then tell your mate sweet things. Hold him to your bosom and make love to him for he shall be a dead man." Beren said taking his brother in arms.

"We were tricked here. I had no intentions…" She cried.

"Whatever you are woman; you are not like them. They have no regard for life and I shall not suffer their presence." He said as the mists surrounded him.

When it dissipated; Beren was gone. She stepped back and she was terrified. Asuna ran with all her speed and she ran to the small castle that apparently had been around when she had lived before. She stepped in and both Fionn and Gwydion were furious. She in turn walked up to the ice ekimmu and slapped him for all his was worth.

"Was it worth it? I thought you not a monster!" She screamed.

"He is right in his actions Asuna." Fionn said in defense of Gwydion who rubbed his jaw.

"It did not mean bloodshed! It did not require that!" Asuna snarled at them both.

"They are not the pretty little fairies that your modern times depict woman. They are stone killers and they will kill us. It is a not a choice. It is survival. As Arianrhod you knew this. You knew and understood that they would try and destroy us." Fionn said yelling.

"I do not understand. I have no idea what the hell we have walked into. You just killed him for no reason!" She said weeping.

"He put a pike through you. It was reason enough for me. I am hungry and I shall hunt. Watch her Fionn." Gwydion said walking away.

"How did you get here so fast?" Asuna asked.

"I followed you and Gwydion. I have questions and no answers. Why did you name your newest child Nemain?" He asked softly.

"She told me her name." She said looking away.

"Nemain was my niece. She was beloved to me. She was someone who I cherished very much." He said clenching his fists.

"She returned to me. She was my child correct?" She asked hoarsely.

"Yes. There are things he covers up because it shames him now. Nemain was your first child. He has lied about many things. I do not think they will make you stop loving him but he is a bastard. He is selfish and heartless as we can be but he is as cold as his powers sometimes." The white haired man said heavily.

"I figured he was Fionn. You had her once." Asuna whispered.

"Do not mention it again. I was not good enough and so I see the same is true now. Gwydion is not by far a good man. He is a selfish prince with high ambitions. I have no doubt he loved you and still does but his loves smothers. His love made you seek solace and heat elsewhere. It is his nature." He stated and turned on his heel.

"Why did she turn you away?" She asked weakly.

"I have no idea. I never asked her again. I only fought for her and beside her. I am a proud man and to wake up to a cold bed with nothing and to be shunned as if it never happened; it made me realize many things. I owed and owe Arianrhod's soul because she is the rightful heir but I will be damned if I am fodder again." He said and he bowed.

She could see his pride had been wounded and the one time that had occurred in this life had been spectacular but he had left first. She realized why and she covered her mouth. She shut her eyes and sobbed.

It did not take long for the two ekimmu men to realize that the veils into their era were shut tight. They could not bend it and Asuna grew afraid. It seemed as if Bilae had cut her off from her family and cornered her here. Asuna had ported into Hueco Mundo to see what Shouten were around and she saw Ganek from afar. She was suddenly and very much spiraling out of control. She ported back to the castle and she was shaking. Gwydion was not sharing her bed at the moment and he was furious at her fury of his killing the fae man. Asuna could not believe he could be so downright evil but then had taken on the persona of Samyaza. It should not have surprised her. She missed Kameron, Chrestian, and Ryo. She was also going nuts and she slowly grew hungered for much. Gwydion had a calm air and she suspected he was seeking other partners and she was getting in a really antsy spot. Fionn stayed away and guarded the grounds and nothing happened. Not a damn thing happened and she was getting paranoid as well.

"I think I shall port to Japan. I wonder who and what is there. How far back are we?" She asked fretting.

"This is within a thousand years of the fall." Gwydion yawned.

"I am so glad you are so calm." Asuna growled.

"What is worry going to get me?" He asked leveling her a stare.

"You bastard! I hate you some days." She retorted.

"Fine. I care not." He yawned again.

She fully surmised that they were at a breaking point and she was scared. She knew that somewhere south that Esus was alive. Asuna also knew Arman was around and Benedict too. She ported away and she appeared near the citadel of the wyvern. She was choking on deep feelings and she boldly walked into Esus's domain.

"Halt!" She heard from a nasty voice.

"I need to see your king." Asuna said flatly.

"A mammal whore needs to see my king?" A light brown wyvern stated in disgust.

"Tell him it involves the ekimmu and fae!" She yelled.

The young wyvern snorted coldly and he walked towards the inner citadel. Asuna was furious and she ported straight in ahead of him. Esus was at dinner with nobles, foreign dragons, and his son. The warrior went to attack and she lifted her hand to hold him back.

"Your majesty?" She called.

"What the?" Esus asked speechless.

She looked too much like her. He was actually shaking and all around his subjects could see something affected their ruler badly. Drostan looked at his sire's face and Esus stood up.

"Are you a spirit?" He asked in a trembling voice.

"No. Help me." She cried.

Esus was down on the floor of his dining room quickly. He pulled her into his arms and stared down at her.

"Are you? Tell me if you are." He whispered hoarsely.

"I am." Asuna stated.

Esus shocked every reptile in the room and he kissed the mammal passionately. His hands were buried in her silver hair as she received his kiss. Gasps were heard everywhere as the wyvern ruler wrapped his arms and his wings folded over them. She ported them and he jerked back surprised. They were in his room and his maid servant jumped up in surprise.

"Esus." She said gently.

"Arianrhod? How? You died. You were gone. Where have you been? Why have you been away for so long?" He cried.

"Esus, my name is Asuna." She whispered.

"Oh my Gods. You have been reborn?" He asked stunned.

"Hai." She muttered.

"What does that mean?" Esus asked softly.

"Yes. It means yes. I am sorry; I was born on an island called Japan. Taranis favored it and apparently had many offspring there as well." She explained.

"You remember me?" He asked hoarsely.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Asuna. I have to remember your name is…why did you let me kiss you?" He asked shaking as he sat down.

"Because I wanted it." Asuna said nearing him.

"Do not tease me woman. I will admit that my heart cannot handle it." He stated in sudden anger.

The inu empusae onna straddled his lip and tipped Esus's head back. She devoured his mouth and he crushed her to him. Asuna hated herself at the moment but she began to deeply kiss him and whimper as she did so. She hated how her needs made her a slave to her own hormones. The wyvern king snarled and she was under him. She struggled with his leggings and he was stunned.

"Let me prepare you." He snapped.

"No. Now! I know you Esus. I know you enough to have your son!" She growled suddenly very much in her beast.

"Yes, my son Drostan." He said totally confused.

"Kheagan. Our son from this life is named Kheagan and his big brother adores him." She said kissing his mouth and ripping his leggings.

This woman was in no doubt his wife's soul for she was aggressive and made her needs clear. She ended shoved him back and mounting him. He hissed and groaned as began a pace meant to shatter fast.

"Starved. You are starved." He groaned heavily.

"Hai. Hai. Esus forgive me. Please." She said groaning out her plea.

The wyvern rolled again and he began to thrust harder. Esus had been mated to her long enough to know her needs and her behavior. He guided her mouth to his throat and she bit in hard. It took everything in him not to spill that second and he cried out mournfully. The resulting act of passion was meant to feed her energies and her soul. She was gasping as he snarled in her ear and he rasped out as he shut his eyes.

"Why have you starved yourself?" He asked barely able to talk.

"I hate what I am." Asuna admitted.

"You are a drinker of energies and blood. Why do you say this? Silly woman. Why are you not with one of your mates?" He asked cupping her chin.

"How is it you know so much?" She asked astonished.

"I was mated to you for over a century woman. I know your needs. Now tell me of this Kheagan. How do I know you?" He asked brushing her hair off her forehead and kissing her crest.

"Kheagan is in another era. Bilae trapped us here. Gwydion and I are fracturing." She admitted.

"He is pure arrogance itself. What has he done?" Esus asked in anger.

"He killed a fae prince without thought or remorse." She said upset.

"The fae are dangerous." He admitted.

"They were settling back. They did attack but I would have calmed them down." Asuna cried.

"You are softer this life. You would have killed a fae without thinking as my wife." He said almost amused.

"I am your wife." She said in a temper.

"Pardon?" He asked astonished.

"I am your wife. I am married to you in this guise as well." She said lying on her hands.

"I see." He said smirking.

"Drostan nears your door." Asuna yawned and pulled a blanket over her form.

"Oh hell." He said shocked and dashed for some bottoms.

"Have you had lovers since I died?" She asked curiously.

"Do not ask me that!" He said mortified.

"I am curious. Have you had mammals or just reptilian onna?" She asked smiling widely.

"I have not had a regular partner no. I have not been celibate though." He actually blushed.

"Mammal or reptile?" Asuna demanded as he tied his leggings.

"Both okay?" He said red to his black hair.

"Hmm. Drostan beats on the outer door. He is nosy." She yawned again.

"We are close." He said looking back at her.

"Hai. Thank you. I needed that." She said closing her eyes.

Esus's heart was beating out of control and he could not understand or believe it. She was sleeping heavily and she had blatantly told him that they shared a child. He was stunned and he wanted said child. He made his way to his antechamber and Drostan was pacing.

"That woman! That woman looks like the shrine you pray at. Is that my mother?" He demanded.

"Drostan stop!" He growled.

"Who is she?" Drostan asked.

"She is the soul of your birth mother yes. I have no deeper than that. She knows us and she swears that she has born your brother." Esus admitted.

"Where?" He asked excited.

"I am not certain. Drostan she is like you. She can do that thing you do." He said flatly.

"Tell me where and when. I shall attempt to find him father! He should be with us." Drostan stated.

"I will ask. She said something of being trapped here by Bilae." He said gritting his teeth.

"Who?" His heir asked.

"Your mother's murderer and a sort of brother. I must attend her. At least one other is here and I will not have him take her. Also the fae have been seen." Esus warned.

"What would you have me do?" His son asked.

"Gather intelligence. Now. Son, I have not been this happy since the day of your birth." He said staring at his face.

"Thank you father." Drostan said biting his lip and bowing.

He watched his son leave and he leaned against the rocky wall. His world was spinning and he wanted his son. He wanted his younger son and he would do anything to see him.

Gwydion was bored and still angry. He had found a few incubi who served his needs for the moment and he was punishing her for being stupid. When she did not return on the third day then he began to worry. Fionn stormed in and he stared at the blonde.

"She left. She fucking left. The fae could have got her and we would never know." Fionn hissed at Gwydion.

"Fine. I am a monster, remember?" He snorted.

"I understand why you killed him but she does not remember the wars. She does not remember Mahtan Ancalímon or his attempts at taking over Briton and Ireland." He snorted.

"Fucking Welsh fae." Gwydion snarled.

"You should have told her we killed him. You should have said it." His younger sibling demanded.

"I told her he was ekimmu." He said coldly.

"You fool. You set yourself up you know. Heaven Gwydion! Why are you mated to her anyway?" The lightning ekimmu demanded.

"Because I do love her! I love her so much that I want to bash my head in. You have no clue." His elder brother snarled at him.

"I cannot lose the heir to the throne Gwydion. The veils will thin and you know it. Our father will return at some point. He always does. When he does he will want revenge.' He snapped.

"Our father as you call him is a self involved, self inflated, son of a fucking bitch you know!" The blonde stated.

"Sounds like you." Fionn snapped.

"She will return." Gwydion called.

"You really think so? I think you are losing her again and I applaud it." He smirked and he left.

Gwydion looked furious and he stared at the wall. Memories of Nwyvre Ancalímon burned in his brain and he was pulsating with anger. The fae prince had been torn between duty and love. The bastard had dared to make a move for her knowing they would kill him. He knew and Arianrhod had blamed the other tribes in Wales. His smirk was cold and he remembered Arianrhod killing Nwyvre's father. Fionn had felt guilt. It was the only time his younger brother had felt anything other than malice towards anyone. Fionn felt guilty because Arianrhod had thrown herself over the fae's dead body and wailed. Fionn had regretted causing her such pain and loss. He regretted it so much that it had led to his bedding her and begetting Nemain. Gwydion could not care less about any fae. The ice prince only cared about his losses and his pain. He fell asleep as Fionn hunted her down.

Beren realized something was not right. Everything was wrong and one ekimmu had left and the other was gone often. The woman was gone as well. He too searched for her and his search took him south through Briton and the reptile territory. He kept himself shrouded in the mists and he finally saw her. She was sitting in a green field with Esus Mochrie of all people. They smiled at the other and laughed softly. The woman known as Asuna pointed to the sky. Beren was only watching and she was lovely in her gauze dress of white. She wore sandals and her hair was up. His eyes widened and she had extremely pointed ears. He was astonished and she was laughing with the wyvern.

"You jest surely." Esus said scandalized.

"Nope. I do not jest. I took a pike for my kumo mate and he proceeded to rut me stupid. Then we yelled at the other and I left." Asuna smiled.

"You have no sense!" He said shaking his head in amusement.

"So you say. Where is Drostan?" She demanded.

"Trying to establish a way to return you." He said softly.

"Oh." She murmured meeting his eyes.

"I love you. I love having you here but it is not your era. You taught me that you should live in the present. I have been living in the past." He said looking away.

"You wish me gone?" Asuna asked softly.

"I wish you great happiness. I stole a century with you. I would do it again but I wish I could meet Kheagan." He said cupping her cheek.

Her chest hurt and she turned her lips to kiss his palm.

"I wish I had known. I wish…Esus." She said undoing her gown.

She leaned forward and she was kissing him. Beren had no shame in watching their interactions and he began to fathom that this reborn goddess of the moon was something. Her tears for his brother had affected him. After some time the wyvern and the woman fell into a peaceful sleep after passionate words and emotional acts. He had a greater knowledge but as he made his way back; there stood the ekimmu with white hair.

"Why are you here?" Fionn demanded.

"I look for your filthy sibling. It is only fair that I kill him." Beren stated.

"You found her. Leave her alone. She is innocent." The ekimmu snarled.

"Innocent? If she is who she is then she is a murderess! I have heard you were a rapist. So very typical of you filthy ekimmu." The fae stated in hate.

"Our kinds hate each other. War crimes were committed but that woman is not ekimmu or fae. She is a mix. Now leave." Fionn said drawing his hammer.

Asuna woke up and Esus did as well. She jerked her dress on and she shot up. She ran to the clearing where Fionn and the fae known as Beren stood. She ported quickly and she was between them. Beren narrowed his eyes and she lifted her hands; palms out, and slammed them both in opposite directions. Beren hit a tree and Fionn hit a retaining wall.

"No more death! I will not allow it!" She growled.

"Arianrhod back off!" Fionn hissed.

"Yes woman. Back off." Beren said coolly.

Her eyes flashed green and she was consumed in memories. She saw herself weeping over a body and she knew. She knew who it was. She held her stomach and she sucked in a sobbing breath.

"How could you?" She asked staring Beren.

"How could I what?" He demanded.

"Your kind! Your kind killed him! You murdered one of your own." Asuna said in an off voice.

Fionn fought her hold and he suddenly phased beside her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and held her tightly.

"What do you speak of?" Beren asked curiously.

"Nwyvre Ancalímon! He was a prince of the Southern Welsh Fae. You fucking bastards killed him! You killed him!" She screamed struggling harshly.

Fionn was stiff and he tried to calm her down. She was remembering things but it was with _her_ voice that she spoke. Beren narrowed his eyes and he sucked in his breath.

"My cousin. You speak of my cousin." He said coldly.

"Do I? I will waste every fae I find. Your kind killed him! You killed him!" She screamed.

Esus stood on the hill and he heard her screams. She also spoke with the husky voice of Arianrhod Hammel. The fae was no one he knew and the Elvin man was angry.

"Sleep. Sleep Arianrhod. Sleep." Fionn commanded.

"She says we killed my cousin? Why should she have cared? His death occurred on this plane long before your kind was sealed away." He said seething.

"No reason." The lightning ekimmu snapped.

He phased out with her and Esus stared at the fae who then disappeared in the mist.

She was not sleeping and she jerked away from Fionn. She also stalked forward and began to wail on Gwydion. The ice ekimmu was shocked stupid. The body of his current mate was speaking with the voice of his old mate. She began to strangle him and he was trying to pry her hands free.

"You mentally altered asshole!" She screamed at him in Gaelic.

"Deirfiúr!" he squeaked.

Fionn grabbed her off of Gwydion and she was kicking and screaming.

"What has he done?" Fionn demanded.

"You hurt us! You hurt us! You selfish bastard. You care not. You swore you loved me. You lied!" She screamed.

"I do love you! I hate your need to keep everything to yourself. I am part of you and you deny me!" Gwydion snarled at her.

"You will not touch what she has claimed! You hear it? DO YOU HEAR IT?" She snarled as Arianrhod.

"How dare you!" He yelled.

Asuna belted him across the face and Gwydion pulled back blood from his lip. She suddenly grabbed his manhood and he did not move. Fionn snorted in amusement and her twin soul stared at her in fury.

"You forget." She growled wildly.

"What? Your backstabbing or our failed union?" he snarled.

She sucked in her breath and she attacked his mouth. Gwydion was not expecting it and Fionn went to leave when the door slammed shut. Arianrhod's personality was dominated at the moment and Gwydion was suddenly crying out. She ripped his clothing badly as she lowered her mouth.

"Do you little whores please you?" She husked.

"Arianrhod? Of fuck!" He snarled out passionately as she began a harsh pace and dragged her teeth along his length.

Fionn was madly red and he stepped back and she was being wild even for her. She slipped two fingers into the blonde ekimmu and he lost it totally. She was merciless and she nearly sucked him dry. Gwydion could not breathe. He was laying there immobile. She came off his cock and she sighed out. Blood spilled from her lips and Fionn saw her stare at him.

"Miss me Fionn?" She asked husking harder.

"Every day." He whispered.

She came to him and she began to kiss him in front of Gwydion but her soul mate could not even move. He had been laid low by the body of an infant but he had been held down by _her_ power. Fionn kissed her madly as she suddenly sagged in his arms. He sighed as he picked her up and he shut his eyes.

"You again are chosen over everyone. I hate you." He said in hate at Gwydion.

"She bit my cock. How is that choosing me?" He asked barely awake.

"Should have bitten it off." Fionn retorted.

Fionn laid her down and he was filled with regret, old pain, his own violent love for her, and his mission to see her live a full life. He laid her down and it was being in this time frame. It was easier in the modern era. It was easier because there were no reminders. He left her there and she was passed out.

Asuna woke up with a pounding headache and she got up and was weak. She walked into the room Gwydion had been sleeping in and she screamed. His throat had been cut and he was barely alive. She panicked and she was shaking. She cut her wrist and she bled into his wounds. His lips were blue from lack of oxygen and when she closed the wounds; she bit into his neck and began to pull him down into a deep sleep. She was seeing things and she was feeling things and she came off his neck screaming and wailing. Beren was still within the small castle when he heard her screaming. Asuna had saved him but she stared at him in horror. Gwydion had done much and his obsession with her had led to his own devious actions. She was standing as the fae looked in the door and she stared at him.

"Is it you or your dead self?" He asked coldly.

"Me. How could you?" Asuna asked snarling.

"I told you I would. I do not lie woman. He deserves death. I am sorry it grieves this life but your old self; I am glad you are dead. You were as guilty as he." He said wiping off his dagger.

She was horrified completely and she realized that the fae were indeed cold and hateful.

"Whatever he did it was because he loved her! He did some wretched things but it was because he loved her so much!" She snarled at him.

"So you justify the lives he has taken and his actions? I thought you better." Beren snorted.

"I would not do as you have done. Oh Kamis. I need to go home. I need to go home." She said hugging herself and falling to her knees.

"Goodbye woman." He said disappearing into his mist.

She threw herself over Gwydion's body and she sobbed. He and Fionn had killed the fae prince. They had done so because of old hatreds. This was completely away from Bilae or Ayille; it had also set up hatreds that lasted millenniums. Gwydion had been so obsessed that he had killed his rivals. When they had mated; their relationship went much like it had this life. It went wildly up and down. Asuna cried herself into a deep oblivious sleep. She now knew where Jouichi and she had known each other. Jouichi was so powerful simply because he was the soul of fae youkai who had similar powers to her. Gwydion had killed her very first love of any life and she was not sure if she could forgive him.

Fionn returned and he saw Gwydion in a death sleep and Asuna was hugging herself as she watched the outside.

"Bilae knew some of this sordid history. This is the reason I believe we are trapped here. You killed him too. Why?" She asked in a toneless voice.

"We ruled all of the British Isles and Ireland. The Welsh Fae were our enemies here. You went to fight them; you and the prince of the Southern Welsh fae had a torrid affair. Why and how I am unsure but it brought our father fury. I loved you then. I loved you much and we all knew Gwydion wanted something. I killed him in jealousy." He said stiffly.

"That night that you and I were drunk?" She asked in a cold voice.

"I remember." He said meeting her eyes.

"You gave me my first born. Gwydion told me and he claimed her. Nemain was your child. Now she is Ichigawa's pup and you will never see her! I will kill you if you ever step foot near me again." She said hissing.

"What?" He said as his yoki crackled around him.

"See to him. See to him that he will live but you both committed a horrendous sin!" She screamed harshly.

"He was fae!" Fionn shouted back.

"And I was the heir to throne. Nwyvre Ancalímon was reborn too. He was reborn and he is and always will be one of my greatest loves. He is and always will be a better man than you." She shrieked in his face.

"Do not do this. Do not separate our ranks." He actually begged her.

"You should have thought of that before you killed a man in jealousy. I could have and would have chosen you over him!" She screamed.

"How much do you remember?" He asked in a trembling tone.

"Too much. I remember the rage and the terror I became. He thought me beautiful! I became a monster and he thought it beautiful! That is why he and continued to fracture because our relationship came from deceit and murder! Still he is the same. I am her and yet I am not. Goodbye Fionn." She said walking past him.

His chest hurt and he stared at Gwydion in hatred. Fionn could not stand it and after she left; he lifted his own sword and drove it through the chest of his hated elder brother. He phased out and there was nothing.


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Personal truths lead to understanding on several levels as there is struggle to return. Anger and betrayal by several as there is a refusal to deal with emotions wrought by evil. Unraveling the deceptions to figure out the path of the enemy. Looking deeply to figure out who is the enemy as one becomes stolen in the midst of reconciling. Deeply held tragedy is awakened as those involved become deeper entrenched. Thank you for reading!

Slipping Slopes

Asuna was in the citadel with Esus and she was staring at nothing. This relationship had been good and had been filled with love. She relished it in this hell that was the extreme past. She even considered hunting Kameron down and turning him now. She did not wish to change history too deeply so she suffered.

"I have no idea how Bilae keeps me here." She whispered.

"Drostan searches Asuna. He will find an answer. He is very good with his power. I am surprised you do not have it." Esus said nearing her.

"I am only an infant the ekimmu say." She said shutting her eyes.

"They are fools." Esus murmured.

"These memories were better locked away. I am glad I remember you." She said meeting his eyes.

"I am glad you remember me too." He said cupping her cheeks in his large hands.

"Esus. I miss my pups. I miss my families. I miss my homes." Asuna said shutting her eyes.

"I know. I am sorry. I am limited in my abilities." He said tipping her head back and he stared at her face.

"We were good. We were right." She said breathing deeply.

"Yes. It was good with us. For you it was near the end. I loved you so much." He said softly.

She reached up and undid his shiny black hair and their lips met slowly. Esus liked to kiss. He did so often and she savored his feel. Asuna was busily taking from him and the heady nature of this wyvern and Drostan cleared his throat. Asuna smiled against Esus's mouth and he grinned a little.

"Yes son?" He asked breathy.

"I am sorry Father. May I speak?" Drostan asked blushing a little.

Esus pulled away from her addicting lips and sighed. He looked at his son and nodded.

"Stonehenge is being used. I gather that these beasts you call Shouten? They are the ones who block the veils as they are called. The wraiths need to be taken out and I believe we can get you home." He said softly.

"If we are having this conversation now; in theory you in my era will remember?" She asked.

"Yes Mother. I should be on that side of the veil attempting to reach out. You will have to have the ekimmu open a portal so far. I do not have that level of strength yet." He said embarrassed.

"Well I have none of it." She laughed.

Drostan nodded and he kissed her hand. She now began to realize how it was that he was so friendly in the future. They had built a relationship in the past. The heir of the Celtic wyvern left and Esus scooped her up and held her to him.

"I shall miss you. I have loved having you here." He said softly.

"How do you know you are not in my future?" She asked looking up at him.

"You never say it. I also get the impression that I am no more." He sighed.

"You are there but you sleep." She admitted.

"Truly? How?" Esus asked stunned.

"Gwydion. I hate him." Asuna stated shutting her eyes and feeling numb.

"You always hate Gwydion but you always go back. He is some twisted part of you that I will never understand." He said.

"Well I hate him right now." She snapped.

"Good thing you found him." The wyvern said only holding her.

"Well he deserves to be in the ground right now. Fucking bastard." His love snarled.

"Calm down." He commanded.

"Oh?" Asuna asked amused.

"Yes. I command you to calm down and I will give you a back rub if you wish." He smiled.

"Let me think…" She started in jest.

"Oh you have to think?" Esus retorted.

She giggled and he had gotten her in a better mood. He laid her down and playfully nipped and kissed her lovely body. She blossomed for him and the afternoon was spent in pleasant respite.

Fionn had hunted down fae in his spare moments and he hated being trapped. However Bilae was doing it; he was doing it well. Her hateful words and her hate towards him had been intolerable. He clenched his teeth and the warrior ekimmu pulled back his bow and let loose a lightning bolt arrow. It pierced the heart of the fae and he left as the filthy being died.

"You really need to stop killing them." Asuna said from behind him.

"Why did you seek me out?" Fionn asked as he turned.

"Drostan informed me that Bilae has been using Shouten or Sotan of this era to basically keep us trapped on this side. You and I need fight together to get out." She said flatly.

"As you see fit." He bowed stiffly.

"As I see fit? You and Gwydion got together and planned my life. You and he still do it. Well I have news for you but you did not kill him. He is in the ground sleeping right now. How could you?" She demanded with ice in her tone.

"Attempt to kill Gwydion or kill your fae fuck buddy?" He asked coldly.

His unusual eyes looked dead and he was only being cruel to cover up much. The dark brown and grey swirled as he took her in. She suddenly grabbed a handful of his white hair and she was lip to lip to him.

"You felt guilt." Asuna said growling.

"I regret it every day." He said barely able to look at her.

"Why?" She asked darkly.

"Because I hurt you. You did not know it but I did. I loved you but I was nothing to you. I was only a prince. Gwydion was your half I suppose. You taunt me with the lie of Nemain." He said turning his head to stare away from her.

"It was not a lie." She said harshly.

"You cruel cruel bitch. I suffered." Fionn said breathing harder, faster.

She kissed him and he did not expect it. Her lips ravished his and Fionn wrapped his sculpted arms around her. Hunger tore him up as his mouth communicated much. She worked his knot loose and his white mane fell down around them. The connection grew harder and their teeth clacked and their tongues dug and slipped. Fionn tried to pull his mouth away but she refused. He hissed and Asuna opened her eyes as they both had green eyes.

"If you do not stop then I will want. I am not allowed to want." He stated flatly.

"Shut up." She said kissing him more.

Fionn grabbed her hard and he flipped her away from him. She was caught surprised and his breath husked in her ear. His large warrior hands clutched her gauze material as he clutched and unclutched the yellow gold dress. His hands slowly cupped and began to knead her full globes. She shut her eyes again as he massaged her breasts and he was touching. She recognized it for what it was. One of Fionn's hands drifted down her torso and fingers brushed her belly. He wrapped his arm around her middle and he pulled her tightly against his front. She felt his desire and she pressed against it. She ground her bottom back and she moved a little.

"Vixen." Fionn whispered a fierce hiss.

"No. Very inu I assure you." She said seductively.

She kept the grinding against his clothed and trapped cock and his eyes shut. Fionn was fighting his base nature. He fought his ekimmu ways and she was soon moving in such a way that the cloth became his enemy. Every slide of her pert ass against the material covered length was torture. The lightning ekimmu felt himself get too taut. He had not allowed himself to have any sort of relations in some time and this was too much. His gripped around her middle and his hand clutched her breast hard as he gasped. The pleasure numbed his brain and he felt his cock spill semen and he pressed his forehead to her neck and Fionn made deep pants.

"Always the warrior?" Asuna asked him.

"Yes!" He growled.

"In any of your past encounters did one of your warriors do so?" She asked passionately.

"I am not discussing this with you." He growled more.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because you show up and do what Lady Asuna? I stabbed Gwydion because I hate him. I killed the fae prince in horrendous jealousy. Any more sins you wish me to list?" Fionn said trying to extract himself.

"In Japan, you showed up and had an encounter for what?" She asked him.

"Desire. I let my desire control me. It does not happen often I assure you. My selfish nature is as such not often seen. It does nothing for me when I am in battle." He said stiffly.

She whirled on him and Asuna was feeling. She began to unlace his leggings and he hissed again and grabbed her hand forcefully.

"Have I touched you since that night?" He asked with bitterness.

"No." Asuna stated.

"So why do you do so now?" The thunder ekimmu snapped.

She lifted his hand and pressed her to nose to his wrist. His mouth twisted and his eyes simmered as the vixen sank fangs into his flesh. Fionn did not realize that he made a noise and she eyed him a moment as she drank him. The wicked woman began to slurp and suck with a soft moan and the ekimmu man viciously suppressed his libido. Fionn felt her tongue flick the fang wounds and the air he got was too thin. His head felt dizzy and he suspected all blood flow had gone south. She lifted her mouth and his red life forced stained her lips.

"Your current life; honor is important to you, have honor." He said tightly.

"You preach to me?" She demanded.

"Yes. I preach to you. You told me to never come near you again." Fionn said coldly.

"I also was reeling and angry. I have had some time to think rationally." Asuna replied.

"I have no wish to interact." He stated not looking at her.

Asuna cocked her head to the side and Fionn was suddenly on his back and the wind was knocked out of his lungs. Her mental prowess was stronger; the ability to even move him as such took finite control over telekinesis. Her hand was out stretched and palmed faced out. He was not crushed but he sure as could not breathe.

"I wake up little by little. My yoki seems to get a little stronger. So thank you." She snapped.

"Can we not leave all this alone?" He asked with a raw voice.

"You show up and fight me. You allow me to find you and then we have wild rutting. You leave and act like nothing happens. It was payback. Exception was that I did not remember and now I understand your motives. I can now see what I was told about Gwydion. He warned me a little you know. I should have seen it and I foolishly allowed myself to feel deep emotions. I thought it was Terre de Brume that made ekimmu cold but Gwydion is just that way. You are not." She said falling to her knees.

He said nothing and he was attempting to fight her hold on him. She slowly unlaced his leggings in crème and Fionn was bared to the cool air and he was hard. He was very hard at the moment and she stared at him.

"Most men do not like to be stared at as such Arianrhod. It makes us think our anatomy is lacking." He growled.

"Not lacking." She whispered.

"Fine. Tuck it away and let me get up. You have humiliated me enough." He said attempting hate.

"Humiliate?" She asked grasping his length.

"Unhand me!" Fionn demanded.

"I have to humiliate you Fionn." Asuna tittered.

A moan did escape him and her eyes were trained on him. Asuna had felt utterly and completely betrayed by Gwydion but this man had felt horrendous and pained guilt. She could accept that and she flicked tongue over his sensitive organ. Her tongue swirled and dug. His walnut-steel eyes shut as shudders wracked his body.

"Oh no. Watch me Fionn. This is what you wanted? Did you not wish this?" She purred.

"Yes." He said through clenched teeth.

She did not let go of him but she moved so that her lips grazed his. Fionn felt soft feminine lips kiss his over and over as she brushed the sweet skin over chin and slowly to his neck. Her grip on his male flesh was delicious as she gave him tender touches.

"Fionn." She whispered against his collar bone.

"What?" He asked in a voice he did not recognize.

She covered his mouth and he lost it. No man could keep up a façade as such and her psychic presence was lifted. He rolled them as he hungrily devoured her lips and battled her tongue. Very soon he left her mouth and slowly dragged the bodice of the golden colored gown. Fionn kissed his way down her chest and lips very lightly brushed a pink tip. He was different and acted different as his hot orifice wrapped around her the jutting tit. It was so very sultry and passionate as Fionn kissed and suckled. She lifted her head and her face had a beautiful expression of her pleasure. He lifted his mouth to claim hers as his hand cupped and he rolled where his lips had been. Asuna moaned softly and eagerly kissed at him as he ground his length against her leg. His forehead rested to hers and he sucked in air with seeming difficult.

"Why do you stop?" She asked husking and kissing his cheek.

"Did you know about Nemain?" He asked harshly.

"When? In the past? I do not remember." Asuna murmured.

"That is what you intended to tell. You were going to tell me what you had found and Gwydion stopped you." He said as his yoki snapped and crackled about him.

"He said it made no difference that he raised her and you were nothing to her." She said almost ashamed.

"You should have let his body rot!" Fionn snarled with rage.

"Have not many sins been committed?" She asked meeting his eyes.

She saw the swirls of color in his iris and he was strikingly beautiful. He was ripped to perfection; a magnificent warrior and he had morals, even if they differed some with hers. His white hair was free and seemed to be filled with static electricity. Asuna slipped a hand into his mane and the other cupped his cheek. Intimacy was created and he stared at her as she gazed into his innermost self. Fionn breathed in and he guided her to lay back. He lifted the skirt of the gown and his eyes never lost contact with hers. He slowly pushed himself in deeply and she made a face that told him much. They held their gaze as he began to move within and she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts. Fionn had never had such an encounter and still their eyes stayed locked. He watched as hers bled deep emerald green and she saw his do the same. He kissed her mouth several times and he was bordering on madness. Fionn moved his hips harder and she let out a cry.

"I want…oh my princess. I am losing my soul." He said tightly and in a whine.

"I want it. I will have it." She said snarling quietly.

Their lips clashed again and they bit. Blood spilled and they both growled as his thrusting came with force and she rolled her hips harder. Violent spasms began as they continued to kiss passionately. She wanted to snarl or scream out but it was swallowed by his own loud cries. The yoki was erratic and intense as Fionn let her lips go and his ekimmu cry was heavenly. He was whining as one of the most intense ends ripped from him. Asuna's claws dug deep as she rode out a ferocious climax. Asuna's head fell back and she snarled out with each spasm. Fionn was shook up and his way was to deal with issues up front and brashly. He had also shut away and pushed back feelings since so long ago.

"The castle." She whispered nuzzling his neck.

"Yes." He murmured and he phased them both.

They were still connected and he did not want to move. She bared her fangs and she sank them into his throat. His sigh was deep and she fed from his old blood. His body stirred again as her bite infected him. As she fed; he laid her flat and began to move within her again.

Asuna was half laying on Fionn and he was awake. He stared at the ceiling of the old castle and he was mentally calculating moves. The warrior woman was also insatiable when unleashed. He made the decision to get them back to the modern era as quickly as possible and shut away this nonsense. Gwydion would wake up at some point but he wanted to kill him for stealing away his child. Asuna heard a mental buzz from the ekimmu beneath her but not his thoughts. Her fingers began to trace circles on his bare chest and he looked over at her.

"Awake finally?" Fionn asked.

"I was warm." She said still sleepily.

"Lying abed will not return us to the other era or your current family." He said gruffly.

"I do not like this you." Asuna pouted.

"I live pragmatically. So we shall do as warriors do and fight." He said sitting up.

"Hmm. So you say." She stated laying back.

Fionn eyes simmered as the tart reclined back and opened her thighs widely. She beckoned him and he found himself moving forward and pressing naked flesh to flesh. She hungrily kissed him as he returned it. He typically did not speak his emotions. He was not an emotional man but this woman demanded and he was delivering. He found himself sheathed within her again as she cupped his jaw in her hand as she devoured his passionate caresses. They did not speak so much as communicate through their bodies and the way she was going; she communicated a lot. He fell against her as he growled out his climax and she clutched him tightly.

"Now I insist we dress and search a way." He stated through his post orgasmic bliss.

"After a bath." She yawned.

"Arianrhod!" Fionn snarled.

"Hmm?" Asuna asked as if ignoring him.

She rose naked and pulled on a yukata like garment. She tied it loosely about her waist and he glared at her.

"You are not like Gwydion. He liked to louse around." She smirked at him.

"Correct. I am not my insipid older brother. Now dress." He commanded.

"Do you command me or do I command you?" Asuna grinned.

"This will end you know. You feed your needs since that bastard is in the ground. I am a means to an end. I know how you are." He said standing and she stared.

"Sure. I am using you." She said in a deep sigh.

"Do you not? I wronged your previous life and somehow I cannot accept the idea that Nemain is reborn. I cannot accept the idea that one night of guilt and passion gave me something that I was denied. I have attempted to make up for my sins but what have you done to me?" Fionn demanded.

"As you wish. I am through fighting with the ekimmu. I was the heir and I was this powerful onna. I liked my men and I kept secrets. I had my own list of sins according to you all. Teruyoshi is trying to kill me and so is Bilae. Whatever! I am done. I am done with you and all of you." She snarled as she quickly changed clothes.

He watched her port out and he slammed his fist on the bed. Fionn shut his eyes and he felt the hate and anger well up in him. Normally he would go kill some worthless enemy but there was none to be had at the moment.

She wandered the forests that were not that far from the Stones. Asuna was anguished and sad at all the hate and all the loss. It seemed so peaceful but she knew the blood had run like rivers along this place.

"I would have thought you gone." She heard near her.

"Are you here to attempt to kill me?" Asuna asked and she turned to see the fae Beren.

"Should I?" He demanded.

"I am not your enemy fae. I did not even believe in your kind until I have seen you. So please go live your life and I shall attempt to salvage mine." She stated coldly.

"I do not understand you." Beren stated.

"I do not always understand myself. Go away." She growled.

He was suddenly in front of her and she stared into his eyes. His face was so regal and royal looking.

"Your tears for my brother; why?" He asked.

"I have killed my enemies without mercy before. I have tired of the death. I have tired of the fighting. I wanted to attempt a treaty with your kind. I can see this hatred is not something I know or understand. I accept that but I will not fight you." She said staring at those eyes.

"Ekimmu once numbered in the thousands. They were numerous and lorded over everything. They controlled and lead decadent lives. The waste was horrendous. You remember any of it?" Beren demanded.

"I have flashes of moments in that life. I will probably never gain the full memory of it no. What I have seen and remember is enough to make me weep with shame at such loss. I have a life now and I want to live it in peace but I cannot because Bilae has decided to try and take me out again. My ekimmu brethren have ideas for me and so do my enemies. Should you like to know a secret?" She asked softly.

"Go ahead." He murmured.

"I have lived several lives. Most of them cut down early and tragically. I was never left to reach my full potential as I did when I was her. My previous lives were manipulated too. I have a bit of attitude problem now." She said with bitterness.

Beren was astonished and he knew by her demeanor she spoke the truth. Her desire for no bloodshed truly boggled his mind and she went to move away.

"You said your name was Asuna." He said looking at her.

"My name is Asuna." She stated staring at Beren.

He crossed his arms and he sat down beneath the tree. His armor had a sheen to it that was surreal and she figured it was fae magics. Beren asked short questions and she spent the afternoon with a fae.

Drostan promised to deliver more information and she sat on rock overlooking a river. Fionn was gone again and she let it go. Beren found her and he sat beside her.

"Hunting?" She asked without looking.

"We found several large deer. It was a good day." He admitted.

"Well good." Asuna stated just bored out of her mind.

"How is it you look fae?" He asked bluntly suddenly.

She barked a laugh and she looked back at him. He was actually very engaging. Extremely intelligent and very witty. He would also sit for hours without saying a word. She found it amusing.

"I told you what I am. My sire's ears are like this and I inherited his appearance." She grinned.

"But you said he is a dog." Beren stated.

"Hai. He is an inu. He is a full blood inu youkai. Very proud and very powerful." She said smiling.

"He sounds fae but we do not change forms." He said confused.

"Well maybe an inu got randy and busy with a fairy." She snickered.

"We are not fairies." He growled.

"Okay. Sorry." Asuna laughed a little.

"How does it feel when you are changed?" He asked again bluntly.

"I am free." She shrugged.

"I do not understand." Beren stated totally confused.

"I can let out my inner youkai. I do not have to be civilized. I can eat a deer and frolic in a forest." She smiled.

"May I see it again?" He demanded.

"Why?" Asuna asked the impetuous fae man.

"It is different. You are ekimmu but not. You are so pretty." He said too bluntly.

"Okay. Step back and here goes." She chuckled.

She let her yoki envelope her and she felt herself changing. Beren watched fascinated as her features changed and elongated. The woman's size and appearance changed totally as the giant dog hovered over him. The silver fur glinted in the daytime sun. Beren grew fearless and he ran hands through her fur.

"You are lovely. I do believe my father would kill to have a hound as such. Beautiful beast." He said in awe.

-Beast? - She questioned in his mind.

"Yes. You can speak with your mind. Very good." He said looking up.

-Hai. I speak telepathically. I am normally mad or hungry when I change. - she laughed in his mind.

"So you are neither. My people would find you very interesting." He stated still petting her.

-I need to find you a domestic inu and teach it to hunt. - Asuna laughed wildly in his mind.

"No." He shook his head.

Beren beckoned her to lower her head and she did. He actually kissed her nose and she looked at him oddly. He stared at her crimson eyes and petted her snout.

"Thank you." He whispered.

She changed back and he stood there calmly. She frowned and looked mightily puzzled.

"I want you." He said bluntly.

"Why?" Asuna asked as bluntly.

"Because I do. Does there need to be a complex reason?" He asked her.

"I am not fae. Your kind hates ekimmu. I am the soul of an ekimmu. Let it alone." She commanded.

"Asuna, you think it too much. My kind can be peaceful. Does the idea of my touching you bother you?" He asked brushing lips against her ear.

"I think it will complicate things. I think that I am at odds with Fionn and I put Gwydion in a death sleep. He will want revenge upon me. I think I will be at war with my own mate." Asuna said stiffly.

"So you did save that murderer." He hissed.

"I did. Should I lie?" She asked Beren.

"No. I would despise you if you did. I want you." He breathed heavily in her sensitive ear.

"No. I respect you greatly. I think you beautiful and magical but I also see danger. I said leave it alone. I am not of your kind." She said stepping back and bowing.

"You do not strike me as a narrow minded bitch." Beren said coldly.

"No. I am also not stupid. I saw how easily you cut Gwydion's throat. I have enough problems. I have seen what loving a fae does." She said snapping.

"Pardon? Who?" He growled.

"My own daughter Mizuki loved a fae called a Yosei. It ended horribly." She said coldly.

"Explain that word." He demanded.

"Yosei is what we refer to as the spirit of the forests." She tried to explain the elusive meaning.

"You mean a nymph. They are fragile fae and apt to deep and frivolous emotions." He said staring her down.

"It ended badly. We called the fae the seirei in Japan. The seirei is also known as Soul Society." She explained.

"You mean the spirit realm." Beren understood. `

"Hai. Seirei and teijou are not meant to mix." She said quitting his presence.

"I see. You speak nonsense you know. This soul apparently loved my cousin enough to start wars over his death. So apparently it was fine to love a seirei when you were a teijou." He said mockingly.

"Shut up! He was reborn you know." She said clutching her chest.

"Was he? How very odd." The fae stated in anger and jealousy.

"Your kind has similar powers to ekimmu I realize. His name is Jouichi and he is a good man. He is a wonderful man and I adore him." She said trying to flee.

"I will hunt you down. You speak utter nonsense because that ekimmu is here. You think I fear any ekimmu? You go and I will hunt you down." He said gripping her arm tightly.

"I think you do not want to be my enemy." Asuna said looking at him.

"Cower." He said shoving her away.

She whipped her head around and he was gone and she was surrounded only by mist. Asuna felt utterly alone and she wept alone.

Drostan had delivered on his promise and he had wrought trouble and taunted the Soten to show themselves in Stonehenge. Esus stood with her and Fionn was nearby but they did not speak. The battle was short and bloody but Drostan was able to break some manner of seal upon the ancient gateway. She cried out in relief when the resulting explosion of yoki seemed to release the natural magic of the stone circle. She went to where Gwydion was buried and she slowly dug him up. He still slept and she intended to entomb him in Delphi. Fionn stood by and he used the stones to amplify his own yoki. She knew Beren was nearby but she ignored him. Esus also stood back and he waved. She waved as well and they went through. As soon as they appeared in Stonehenge in the other era; Fionn was gone. Asuna looked around and she barely touched Gwydion. She heard a noise and she saw Drostan. She cried out and she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He held her just as tightly and she cried.

"Mother." He whispered.

"Hai." She cried into his neck.

"You will not assist Nori anymore!" She growled in his ear.

"Did he tattle on me?" Drostan chuckled.

"No. I did not need to figure it out that much. Thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

"I adore you. I know there was something but I cannot place my finger on it." He said sadly.

"It matters not. I only know that the Soten have been busy trying to destroy our lives. Anyone remotely related to that tragic time they have attempted to control and thwart. Now you go home and see Akemi!" She commanded.

"Yes." He nodded.

She watched him shift out and she ported with Gwydion to Delphi. Apollo was in his serpent form but he changed quickly. His mouth dropped open and she looked at him sadly.

"Watch over him? I cannot stand the sight of him." Asuna said softly.

"What? Why?" The ancient serpent asked confused.

"He destroyed someone and lied about it then and continued to lie about it now. There is still so much I do not understand Apollo and Bilae trapped me in the past I think." She said in a haunted tone.

"I did not know." He said sick to his stomach.

"I do not know anything right now except that my current family is what I need worry about. I have to go." She said porting out and leaving him there.

She walked into the Estate and she saw Ichigawa. She went into his arms and began to sob. He had no clue but she had been missing for over a week. His mate sobbed and sobbed as she lost her composure. Finally she fell asleep after begging to see Jouichi. He carried her to the kumo lord's bedroom and the beautiful creature saw.

"Mitsukai!" He cried.

Asuna barely woke up and she crawled over to him and clung to him for dear life. Ichigawa watched until she passed back out and Jouichi looked at him concerned.

"Something wretched happened. She is so sad it is consuming her." He said softly.

"My poor angel." He said holding her sleeping form.

"I leave you to it for now my lord. I need to inform the kumo side of the family. Naraku will wish to come." He said flatly.

Joucihi looked down at her head and he ran his hands through her hair. He held her and he wondered what could have possibly have been so sad.

Asuna was awake and answered questions from Naraku, Ichigawa, and Nobu. She explained some and went into very little detail about others. She only stated Gwydion had been gravely injured and he was in a death sleep. She also quietly began to research where Esus may be resting. She also let Kheagan visit his brother Drostan. She did find out that Bilae and Ayille had attacked Soul Society which shocked her but she had to worry about finding Yasua and getting Masanori back. She was nursing Nemain as she read reports that Ichigawa brought her.

"You are different." He whispered softly so as not to wake their pup.

"I remembered why Jouichi and I's souls are tied." Asuna admitted to him.

"What?" Ichigawa asked surprised.

"Tell no one. It does not matter anymore but Gwydion and Fionn murdered him. He was a fae prince and they rivaled the ekimmu for power. It appears that my soul was just as naughty then and she engaged him. His murder was made to look like it was a family thing. Arianrhod went on a tirade and began to kill the fae left and right. Their little duplicity cost her much and caused war to last millenniums. Gwydion and I are what I am not sure anymore. I do know that for now I want nothing to do with him." She said looking up.

"Why?" Her inu consort asked surprised.

"Because his love of her was so obsessive that he refused for her to be mated to anyone but him. He was hateful and cruel about it. When she began to branch out; he began to take her lovers as his own. He was doing it again." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Asuna." He said sitting and feeling with her.

"So I have no clue what to think and feel. Jouichi and Ayana were so impassioned because they had broken tradition and loved one another. I know nothing of the relationship and I do not want to. This life is enough." She said closing her eyes.

"Go to him. I have Nemain." He said taking their daughter.

Asuna kissed him with tender passion and he nodded for her to go. She stood up and went to Jouichi's room and he was reading. His black hair was down and his smile was breathtaking. He chuckled as he turned the page and he finally looked up.

"Why do you just stand there Mitsukai?" He asked in a good mood.

"You smiled as you read. It was charming." Asuna murmured.

"Oh?" Jouichi chuckled as he raised a brow.

She climbed onto his bed on all fours and she crawled over to him. He set his book beside him on his night stand and she began to claim his lips. He shut his black eyes and kissed her in return. It always became heated and passionate between them as she kissed him breathless.

"Mitsukai. My heart beasts so fast." He complained.

"I am fixing that right now." She stated almost desperately.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Before I really knew Ishin; I cut off his hand." She explained.

"Okay. Why?" Joucihi asked stunned.

"Battle. I went to Sendai and kidnapped him." She said softly.

"Okay. And?" He asked watching her undress.

"I had also left a nasty wound with my former fang Kumosaiga." She said kissing his fingers.

"So good." He moaned softly.

"So. I kidnapped him and used my tongue to help heal the wound and I kissed him." She smirked sexily as she undid his pajama pants enough.

"Tell me what happened." He panted softly.

"I did this." She said sliding down his cock.

"You rutted him?" He asked confused.

"No silly." Asuna chuckled.

She began to move on him and kiss him passionately and he was groaning into her mouth. He had missed this so much but he worried about his health. Suddenly Jouichi snarled and choked. She was forcefully pulling on his yoki and he could not make sense of anything. Asuna pulled on it several times harshly and he was losing any coherency. He fell to his back as she pressed her hands onto his chest and she channeled his own yoki back into himself. He actually screamed and fainted as she let it go. His mate and lover grew worried and she came off of him. Asuna pressed her ear to his chest and his heart was beating strong and hard. She smiled and she just stayed there listening to his heart beat steady and his chest rose and fell. Asuna did not realize she was crying and his hand came to rest on her hair.

"Thank you." He said sleepily.

"Hai." She whispered.

"I know no one else strong enough to do so." Jouichi murmured as he succumbed to sleep.

"My mother." Asuna stated barely above a whisper.

"Ai shiteru mitsukai." He said and his eyes were shut.

"Ai shiteru Jouichi." She said in return.

Jouichi was up and he was grinning as she slept on. He felt wonderful and he decided he was going to spar his mate. He had not done so in a long while and he slapped her backside playfully to wake her up. She was snoring heavily and he rolled her over.

"Oh Mitsuaki." He whispered.

He sighed and he carefully wrapped her in a sheet and he ported to Nobu. She was laid on a bed and Jouichi paced. Nobu slipped in and Jouichi smiled at him.

"You look good!" Nobu said in surprise.

"Thank you Doctor Yamasaki!" Jouichi smiled warmly.

"What did she do?" He asked.

"She surged my yoki back into me. She told me she did so to Ishin?" He asked softly.

"Oh yeah. She did that but in all fairness she had cut his hand off." He chuckled.

"She is not pregnant?" The former lord asked.

Nobu closed his eyes and listened. He was relieved and he looked up at Jouichi.

"No. Thankfully for once. That last one scared the hell out of me." Nobu said sighing.

"I should know you better. Why are we so awkward?" Jouichi asked cocking his head to the side.

"I guess because of who I was. I remember things sometimes." He blushed.

"Like?" He asked Nobu raising a sculpted black brow.

"Your conception. Terrible fight and Ayana was furious. Nagaharu was calm but very forceful." He said blushing worse.

"Ah I see. I suppose that would be awkward. I should have liked to know my real father." The elder kumo stated.

"I think he would be most proud of his son." Nobu said looking down.

"So. She is just sleeping?" He asked changing the subject.

"She is dreaming." Nobu stated slipping into her mind.

"Oh! How do you do that?" Jouichi asked surprised.

"Just a thing I can do." He said bashfully.

"You are amazing. You have keen intuition. What does she dream?" the lord asked.

"A battle." He said shaking his head.

"Well I shall take her back now." He said picking her up.

"Hai." He nodded.

Jouichi picked her up and he ported via his shoki. Nobu ran his hand through his hair and it was always hard for him to deal with him. He always got flustered and he always got shy when it came to Gaku Jouichi. He remembered he had wished to name him Hiroki. Nagaharu had never spoken his wish to Ayana before he had died. Now he stared at the man his previous life had sired and he could not help but feel something. It ate him up occasionally and he shut it away like he always did.

She woke eventually and she had been in the midst of a nightmare. Jouichi saw her face and she hugged him tightly. She finally pled hunger and she went to her own suite. She wiped her eyes and she was still so out of control angry. She ported to Korea and she startled Naraku.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. Now do we have any idea what is going on with the widows?" Asuna asked.

"I am certain she is in the deep past but during Jouichi's reign. Koi, you can talk to me! What happened to the ice boy?" Naraku demanded.

"I do not want to talk about it! Is it okay with you?" She asked him in a temper.

"You are shaken. I feel your general angst and your bitterness. What happened?" He demanded.

"I want to be done with the ekimmu! I want to deal with our family. Gwydion is no longer apart of the equation." She yelled.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"This life is what matters! I am no longer her! I am tired of everybody trying to kill me for her life. I am done! Okay? I am done! I am Lady Asuna. I am me. I am us. FUCK!" She said holding her head and beginning to scream.

He grabbed her and held her as she began to sob. Naraku had not seen her so shaken up in a long while. She was acting completely onna and the hanyou held onto her tightly as she poured out her emotions.

"Gwydion betrayed me as Arianrhod. He killed someone dear to her because she loved him. He killed him because he was a rival. He became mad in his paranoid love and he is doing it again!" She said clutching at his dress shirt.

"I do not remember." He whispered.

"It happened before Arawn. Very young. She was very young and Gwydion destroyed him. The only thing is that the man he killed is here." She said staring at his mahogany eyes.

"Jouichi." He said stunned.

"Hai." She nodded.

"This man. Who was he?" Naraku asked softly.

"Nwyvre Ancalímon." She said haunted.

"That name." He said narrowing his eyes.

"If we could find the fae in this era; we may find a huge ally against Bilae. Nwyvre was a fae prince in Wales." She sniffed softly.

"I see. Mizuki knew that yosei." He said holding her to him.

"That yosei is an Arrancar now named Tesla. Can you imagine that conversation?" She asked almost laughing.

"Hai. We will get Masanori back. Now I want you to go home to Tokyo and I will join you tonight." He said kissing her head.

"Hai." Asuna nodded and she actually obeyed him.

Naraku knew that the pythos Apollo was in Delphi and he ported over to the ancient oracle and he found a giants python looking serpent. He looked the beast up and down and crossed his arms.

"Is my home in the directory of demons?" Apollo asked in his true form.

"No. I am Naraku." The hanyou said shortly.

"I know who you are Arawn." Apollo stated changing form.

"Did your boyfriend really do all Asuna said he did?" Naraku demanded.

"Knowing Gwydion as I do then probably. He is snarky, mean, cruel, devious, powerful, and crazy in love with her. He loved her even as small little ekimmu. He can be downright evil when he chooses to. I can honestly tell you it is because he does love her so." The pythos answered honestly.

"Where is he?" The dark hanyou said with reddened eyes.

"In my caverns. I will not allow you to harm him." Apollo said defensively.

"I was Arawn! Show me where he is!" he snarled.

Apollo stepped back and he allowed the Halfling to pass him up. Apollo slowly directed him to where his lover slept and Naraku stared down at the blonde ekimmu. He slowly knelt and he grabbed the seemingly dead man's jaw and within moments Gwydion gasped awake and he was snarling in agony.

"You will explain yourself to me of everything or I shall send you to Annwn right now." The dark hanyou said cruelly.

"Let me go! Let me go brother! Let me go." Gwydion snarled in agony.

"You had better start talking. The truth for once ekimmu slime!" Naraku hissed.

"Halfling!" Apollo snarled.

"I will talk. I will talk, please!" He groaned in pain.

"Did you or did you not kill her first love?" The hanyou demanded.

"Yes! I killed him. Fionn and I killed him." He said rolling to his side and throwing up.

"You led the ekimmu into a war with these fae beings because why?" Naraku demanded in a tyrannical voice.

"She loved him! She loved him and not me! I loved her! I still love her." Gwydion snarled.

"You fucked up, arrogant asshole. So your Samyaza persona was not so far off?" He asked meanly.

"He was fae!" He actually cried.

"I have not a fucking clue what that means but you are going to get on your hands and knees to beg her forgiveness and then you are going to kiss every ass we tell you. You are going to be the golden boy you appear to be." The reborn Arawn said grabbing his blonde head and twisting hard.

"Yes! Yes!" He cried.

Naraku let him go and he walked away from the pained ekimmu. He dared Apollo to do anything and he ported via his miasma.

She stood around Fuji and she was slashing and fighting beside Ichigawa, Jouichi, Geming, Baku, Hideaki, Yuudai, Changming, and Sheng. They slashed and fought their way through Soten and Sistern. It was very ugly and Asuna was slashing and cutting hard. Her body was littered with small wounds but to fight like this exhilarated her. She channeled her anguish and she sliced open a Soten in its belly. The wraith fell dead and she turned to begin attacking a Sistern. She decapitated the ghoul ekimmu and her inu mates noticed how lethal she was being. Asuna stiffened and so did Jouichi. He felt her but Asuna moved first. She ran and saw Ayille in snake form. She appeared like a cobra and she snarled at the Ramanga. Ayille went to strike but Jouichi dropped down from a tree. Asuna suddenly realized that she was fighting with Jouichi and he looked up when she yelled in his head. Asuna grabbed his hand in hers as they both had their fangs. Jouichi looked over at the love of his life and nodded. They spoke not with their voices but with their telepathy and sometimes anticipated each other. The resulting nami that the inu empusae onna directed slammed into Ayille and she screamed and shrieked. The Ramanga changed form and she looked grotesque as Jouichi's venom had mixed with some sort of super heated air. Ayille pulled her trident and she began attacking Asuna. Jouichi whirled in time to catch Bilae's sword. The ekimmu was surprised to see the spider and he fought more than well. He fought with fluid grace and a high degree of skill and he blocked attack after attack.

Asuna was busy blocking with Konkisaiga and slashed with her dagger. She was also startled to see Kenta in the distance. She used her wind dagger and slashed a gaping wound on Ayille who in turn screamed horrific obscenities at her. She smirked but she was backhanded with such forced that she skidded on the ground straight into Bilae knocking him over. The ekimmu shouted at Ayille who went to jump Asuna but Jouichi almost cut his throat wide open. Bilae had to grab Ayille and phase to avoid being kumo fodder. Jouichi ducked and swung his katana when he looked to see if she was okay. Asuna crawled forward and she watched Kenta fight and her mouth dropped open. It was sexy as hell to see him half stripped and she was staring raptly. The kumo man punched his fist through a Sotan and jerked back his appendage and the wraith fell. She watched him whirl and land a powerful roundhouse kick to another Soten. Kenta looked at her for a moment and he went back to fighting. Asuna found herself standing and she trudged closer. One was fixing to land a nasty blow and Kenta whirled to see a blast of raw yoki brush past him and decimate the Sistern. The creature screamed as it was blown away. His grey eyes held hers and she saw lust. Pure unadulterated lust and she was taken back. He said nothing and went on about his business. The craziness was overwhelming and soon she was near him again and she used the confusion. She grabbed his hand and she ported out as she knew the battle was pretty well over.

Kenta for his part slammed her against fridge. It was freakish to be in the midst of blood and gore and the next; in his kitchen ripping open her haori. Their lips met violently as he worked to get to skin. Soon enough he was impaling her and she released guttural groans as he took what he needed and wanted. Kenta smashed lips against hers and she bit his tongue. Their colliding pelvises would be bruised but it was so good. He soon roared a massive climax and she was shrieking through clenched teeth. Their heaving chests and sweat soaked bloody bodies. He stared at her face and it was round two. They slid down his fridge and he proceeded to fuck her senseless. He was laid over her and their claws had ripped up and blood stained his floor. He was barely conscious and he felt parched.

"Get off of me." She groaned.

"Hai your majesty." He growled.

She used the fridge handle to hold herself up and she grabbed bottled water from the inner portion of the ice box. She threw him one in which he caught.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"I was trapped in the past." Asuna said downing the precious water.

He had no idea why he asked the question and he stared at her.

"Shower." Kenta said drifting back towards his room.

"Hai." She said following him.

She had no idea either why she reacted this way. Round three began before they made it to the shower. Kenta ended up bending her over his bed to bury himself deeply. She screamed and moaned the way he liked. She voiced her pleasure and tried to take control but he would wrestle it from her. He really could care less who she was exactly and the rutting was making him an addict in a bad way. His fingers were laced in hers and he was pushed in deep but slowly; excruciatingly so.

"Bastard!" She cried out as she shook hard.

"Such sweet words." He chuckled.

"Please!" Asuna cried out.

"Say it onna. Say exactly what you want me to do." Kenta said gasping back his own end.

"Fuck me! Hard! Do it hard." She snarled.

She whimpered each time he hit home and he was spiraling. He was choking when her climax hit. He was groaning hard as her walls clutched him so tightly he thought he would faint. Kenta fell against her and she was smashed into his mattress.

"Like your stud?" He whispered in her ear.

"You piss me off." She growled underneath him.

"Never would have thought an Inu could be so good." Kenta chuckled.

He got off of her and threw open a drawer of his night stand and pulled out a small bottle of vodka.

"Here." He said tossing it to her.

"Damn it!" Asuna growled as she caught it.

He smirked and he suddenly grabbed it from her. He took it and he sat on her to pin her down. He poured the stiff liquor on her breast and he suckled it roughly. She hissed and he slowly repeated the process. He had her withering really soon and he raised a brow at her when he jerked open her thighs.

"Dare me?" He chuckled.

"You would not." She said aghast.

He poured it between her female flesh and she nearly shot off the bed. He pinned her down as he devoured her and she buried her hands in his hair as he attacked her shrouded parts.

"Next time tell me when you go." Kenta growled against her labia.

"Huh?" Asuna asked confused.

"Tell me when you go so I will not wonder." He snapped.

"Hai." She said more confused.

He lay against her soon enough and he lazily kissed her as he took her again. She was thrown for every loop and she slept in his arms after several hours of muscle ripping, claw scoring, and marvelous sex. Asuna slept deeply and his hand slowly went through her silver mane and he soon enough fell asleep.

It became a pattern and the amazing but marathon sex made her crazed. They spoke hate filled words meant to insult but the second they bared flesh; they became one. She stayed out of his head and Kenta made her beyond insane. He refused to admit that he liked her and she was too stunned by his actions to admit anything. Naraku mentioned that Kenta seemed more focused and he had no idea why. Asuna noticed that for the most part Kenta was staying sober. He demanded. There was no doubt that he would know her intentions and he would yell at her. So why they narrowed a time frame to rescue Masanori; she went about falling for his wounded brother. After a busy day of dealing with her family; she was in his bed and she was reading as he snored on his side. She did not pry any further into his pain and he just was.

"Turn out the light." He grumbled.

"I am reading." Asuna snapped at him.

"I said turn out the light." Kenta snapped at her.

"I am leaving." She said in a temper.

"No." He growled and he grabbed her hips as she tried to get up.

"All you do is yell at me." She said aghast.

"So? Your Lady Fucking Asuna. Who gives a damn what I think? Correct?" He snorted.

"I do care a little what you think." She retorted.

Kenta laughed and laughed at that little bit of irony and it was one of the few times she had seen him laugh. His whole face lit up and she was captivated. She leaned over him and began to kiss him softly. He was not sure what he was supposed to do with tender so he responded in kind. He ripped his lips away and he rasped hard.

"She raped my mind." He said harshly and quite suddenly.

"Huh?" Asuna asked confused at his confession.

"The bitch who pretended to be Airi. She raped my mind." Kenta admitted.

"Did she do the same to your body?" She asked tightly.

"She did the whole bit. Told me I was good for sex. Said I was built for it." He said running a hand through his hair.

"I am sorry." She said sickened.

"Do not do the pity thing okay? I told you because you know." He said getting up.

"Is that it Kenta?" Asuna asked feeling the "ending badly" coming on.

"Do not make this complicated, okay? I really like this. I like how this is and let us not ruin it. Masanori was the goodie goodie growing up. He was the one who could connect. I am terrible at it." He said stiffly.

"I see. I am tired Kenta." She said shutting up and she laid the book on the night stand.

He noticed it was a book about mythic creatures. He nodded and he flopped down on the bed and he turned out the light. She lay on her side and it was the first real time he had made her cry. Asuna was not prepared to fully give a damn and she shook with silent sobs. Kenta laid there awake but she did not need illusions. He had explained that he would take the physical gladly and give her whatever she would need in that respect but he was still hateful. She waited till his breathing evened out and she stole away. She ported to Tokyo and her penthouse and she was in some ways sick of the men in her life. Asuna was not prepared to see Gwydion and she was on him snarling the second she saw his blonde head. He had to throw her and she lifted her face snarling.

"I beg you." He rasped.

"Why? Another lie?" Asuna hissed at him.

"I love you." He cried as if it was enough.

"You told me so much bull shit! I opened that place for you!" She cried out in furious anguish.

"I get crazed. I know not how to stop it." Gwydion rasped.

"Not give in to the crazy." She yelled.

"I will die. I cannot live without you. I will die." He said with his frozen tears and he fell to his knees.

"I do not want your brand of love. You get psychopathic and think it is justified. I am not your doll Gwydion. I was alive then and I probably slept with as many men as I could find to deal with you and your brand of crazy!" She retorted.

"You were my twin!" He screamed.

"I have a twin this life and we are quite close but not like that." She snorted.

"Do not mock me!" Gwydion snarled and screamed.

"Then do not be mocked." Asuna said coldly.

"His father wanted our father dead. You and that fae were the heirs. You hated him at first. I began to see how you looked at him when they tried to make peace. He was older then you. He should never have touched you. You were sworn to me!" He said actually weeping like a small child.

"Stop." She said choking back her own emotion.

"You swore you loved me Arianrhod. You swore it and you lied to me first." He said slipping to the floor.

"So you killed an innocent man?" Asuna cried.

"He was not innocent! He stole you from me." He raged.

"Because he was fae or because what?" She said shaking him.

"Because as long you breathe I can. I have always loved you." He wept insensibly.

She cautiously neared him and he reached for her. He wrapped his arms around her and wept into her neck. She had never quite seen him this emotional. Gwydion Hammel; Lord of the Winter and Ice was weeping as a small child and clutching her tightly. She realized all right and she would never let him go. She sought his mouth and he growled as he kissed her wretchedly. They had a sick, twisted need for the other and they would always end up hating the other but they also would never exist without the other. Asuna did not understand how she understood it but she did. Their kisses grew heated and wild as he bared her chest. His hands cupped her and Asuna hissed out and moaned as he touched her.

"Forgive me." He begged.

"I hate you." She said sobbing through his touching.

"Forgive me!" Gwydion pleaded.

"Never lie to me again. I care not what evil you have done. Tell me the truth!" She hissed harshly.

"I promise." He whispered as he sucked at her mouth.

Gwydion laid her back and slowly grazed her skin with his cold lips. She gasped harder and he was between her thighs drinking from her very core. She was verging on blacking out when he arranged himself in her. She melted his cold skin and he screamed out as they became one in soul.

Gwydion lay there with his arms around her and he held her tightly. He shut his eyes and he wondered if he was meant to be mad. Some days he felt it and she stirred and she yawned and grumbled for blood. He let her feed from him and soon he grew hungry himself. Asuna moaned as he nuzzled her neck. He slipped his fangs in deeply and he was hit with uber sweet. He shut his eyes and he felt his damn tears return.

"Arianrhod?" He whispered.

"Hai?" She said heavily.

"You carry." Gwydion said too softly.

"Fine. I want it to be a girl and you will quit bitching." She said getting up.

"Please do not be rude." He begged her.

"I am still angry with you. I will forgive you but you have a lot to prove." She snapped.

"Yes." He said bowing his head.

"I need some time alone." Asuna said getting up.

He went to protest but it died on his lips when he saw her face.

"I have only loved you. You have been the only woman I have ever loved." He said strained.

"Then honor me enough to respect me." She said meeting his eyes.

"I will be with Apollo." He whispered.

She nodded and he phased out. She was stunned at herself for accepting him back so easily. She admonished herself but she went to get dressed. She intended to get scout the area where Mizuki had first Ayumu so long ago. Asuna had looked at the myths at the other worldly beings called fae. They were called elves, faire, fey, and various other spellings. The yosei had always indicated that there were many kinds of seirei. She was in "Ayumu's Forest" as Mizuki used to call it and she looked deeply at things. She knew they did not appear what they seemed. Asuna also began to wonder at the sacking of Sendai. It was close to this forest and it seemed that Bilae was taking the adage "knowledge was power". She also knew Kenta would be angry at her leaving but she could not deal with a mentally damaged ookami kumo man at the moment.

"Hello." She heard not too far from her.

"So this is a veils thin place." She said turning.

"You would be correct." Beren said with crossed arms.

"Why are you in Japan?" Asuna asked.

"Why are you?" The fae said staring hard.

"I was born here." She retorted.

"I told you I would hunt you down. My hunt lead me here." He stated flatly.

"I see. So you know now of all the war." She sighed.

"Of course we know. We felt you open Terre de Brume. There were demands you be stopped." He said coldly.

"Deal with Soul Society?" She asked meanly.

"Because your kind calls us the seirei does not mean that we are. We exist within and around you pathetic daemons." Beren said fiercely.

"Bravo. See I told you that you did not wish to know me." Asuna said in sarcasm.

Beren had her against a tree and his lips hovered hers.

"I did not say that. You said it if I remember correctly. See? Not a sweet nymph." He whispered.

"Did not take you for sweet Beren." She said staring at his unusual eyes.

"I took you for ripe." He said huskily.

"What do you want?" Asuna asked almost stupidly.

"I told you what I wanted. You dismissed me." He growled.

"I am from this era. I dismissed you for a reason." She said lifting her chin.

"I am a prince. I have access to great and amazing power and you could not tell me that a fucking ekimmu trapped you there?" He said coldly.

"This is not for you." She growled.

"You or this existence?" Beren said cupping her chin.

"Did not mingling before cause issue?" Asuna said breathing rapidly.

"Shall I be devious?" He asked smiling barely.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I am told fae blood tastes decadent, succulent, luscious; almost juicy." He said lifting his wrist and cutting down with a small knife.

She gasped and Asuna could smell it up close. Her eyes bled green and she stared at him in horror.

"I see that the myths are true." Beren stated as the blood ran down his bare forearm.

She jerked her head to the side and tried to ignore the smell.

"A blood drinker who denies herself blood?" He asked shocked.

"I can eat real food like you. I do crave blood but I crave a juicy steak too." She said trembling.

"I am letting you take it. I am allowing it. I assure you no other blood drinker has tasted me." He whispered in her ear.

Asuna actually whined and she shoved him back. She was getting the impression that a fae lover would be a really bad thing. It was one thing when she was Arianrhod but she had him now as Jouichi. He was a normal youkai; albeit a very powerful and gorgeous one, but normal nonetheless.

"You want me. I know you do." The fae prince yelled at her.

She stared at him and his chest was heaving. Asuna looked up and Fionn stood by. His face held fury and he stared at the fae prince. Beren sneered and she quickly came between them.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Get out of the way Arianrhod." Fionn snarled.

"Yes, get out of the way woman." Beren sneered at the ekimmu.

"No bloodshed here. I will not allow it!" Asuna cried.

"You will not allow it? How about you stand back and let me take care of this worthless being." The white haired ekimmu said coldly.

"You take care of me? Laughable. I tell you what ekimmu. I will let you believe your delusions and you ponder that thought." The fae stated as he suddenly grabbed her and the mists grew up.

Fionn realized the bastard had grabbed her and he looked around in shock. They could venture into the land of the fae but it was unadvisable. He yelled in rage and he phased out to Apollo's dens. Gwydion was still nursing his wounded pride and he saw his would be killed in the form of Fionn.

"Shut up before you start you sorry bastard! A fae grabbed Arianrhod." He stated with cold cruel malice.

"You allowed a fae to steal our sister?" He screamed at Fionn.

"I allowed nothing you pansy ass bitch! A Saxon fae has decided he wants her." The lightning ekimmu snapped.

"Like hell!" Gwydion snapped.

"Are you leaving?" Apollo demanded.

"Yes! I just got her conditional forgiveness. I refuse to lose her." He said helplessly.

"Oh heavens. She took you back?" Fionn asked in disbelief.

"She was my twin Fionn. You have no clue what that is." The ice ekimmu sneered.

"I have an idea that it means you both are insane." He laughed bitterly.

"She has my child Fionn." The blonde said scoffing.

"She has born you a son I know." He shook his head in mounting bitterness.

"No idiot. She carries my child now." Gwydion taunted.

Gwydion did not see the look Fionn gave him but Apollo did. There was a look of pure hate and mounting homicidal thoughts. The ice ekimmu phased out and Apollo looked at Fionn and the thunder ekimmu stared at the pythos.

"You touched her again." The serpent said knowingly.

"Shut your face Greek." Fionn said phasing out.

Apollo could see that Fionn and Gwydion were going to end up fighting terribly and possibly killing each other before they had a chance to stop Bilae. He could also see the volcanic ekimmu sitting back and laughing his ass off at the current predicament but he could not help but think that the bastard planned it. The "sun god" got himself pulled together and decided to find his distant relations the Servius and demand they do something.

Asuna looked around and the forest was larger; wilder. The mists ebbed and flowed all around and she was shaking and to think that Mizuki was able to traverse into this plane of existence. It occurred to her that her daughter had inherited deeply embedded traits that she herself should have had.

"You should have left me there Beren." She snapped.

"I want you to tell me about this nymph that loved your daughter." Beren commanded.

"Ayumu? He was just a young boy. They met as youths and they ended up mating." Asuna stated shaking her head.

"So the boy loved and took your daughter as his wife?" He asked almost bored.

"He is dead. He was killed when the Shouten fought us courtesy of Sanra and her ilk." She said looking down.

"So you see it is and can be done." He said smugly.

"He is dead! I do not see that as being done Beren. Are all you fae so fucking arrogant?" Asuna asked feeling like prey.

"Yes. Very arrogant." He said nearing her.

He had her head tipped back and he began to kiss her hungrily. She was stunned as his mouth was hot and passionate. She also got the impression he knew way more than he was stating. Beren slowly pulled back his mouth and his look was sultry and this man was something terrifying to her senses.

"The boy." He said in her ear.

"He is dead! Are you deaf?" Asuna trembled.

"No. I hear quite well thank you. Where is he?" Beren asked stroking her marks on her cheeks.

"An Arrancar." She trembled.

"He will be rescued." He said pulling away from her.

"Pardon?" She asked stunned.

"He is fae however low. I will not allow him to suffer for those out there." He said sneering.

"He has been dead for centuries." She replied more confused.

"We are not their kind. My father will do my wishes. Come you have plenty to see." He said flatly.

"What? Why?" Asuna asked feeling drunk and out of control.

"Because you cried for my brother. You tried to honor him and give him a burial; it was odd to see as we join back to nature if we die but you tried to mourn him. You know what you were and you still tried." He said in a short temper.

"Why do the ekimmu and fae hate each other so much?" She tried to fathom.

"Taranis is said to be the brother of our maker. As Taranis is something akin to an ekimmu; our maker was said to be fae. Your former father was fae. He mingled with other beings to produce those things." He said watching her.

"Confused. I am really confused." She said back stepping.

"Watch where you step. You may step on sprites." He said looking amused.

Her eyes widened and she suddenly fainted. Beren sighed and the mortal daemons were so confined in their thinking. His father had told him to bring her and he had done so. He had also permission to mate her. He could feel ekimmu within her and he sneered.

"You can still unite us. I have very little time." He whispered to the woman he had fallen for.

Naraku stared at Fionn and Gwydion as they told him what happened. He had lost his temper badly and he had belted both ekimmu across the face. The ice and lightning ekimmu picked themselves off the floor and Efnisien snorted with laughter.

"You sorry bastard!" Fionn hissed at chaos.

Efnisien dissolved into riotous laughter and Naraku yelled at them all. He stormed to his bedroom and picked up his phone. He kept hearing "fae" and the only one he knew of was Ayumu. He called on Mizuki and she picked up the phone first ring.

"Hai?" She said sleepily.

"Get to Korea now." He snapped.

"Hai sir." Mizuki said as her sire slammed down his phone.

"Who is that calling?" Karu demanded.

"My Chichi. He sounds pissed. Sorry." She grumbled.

"Mizuki!" Renshu pouted.

"Hush you two. Where is Soren?" Mizuki asked as she stood up and began to dress.

"Fighting with Maec again. You could kiss him or me." The kumo prince grinned.

She rolled her eyes and her mates were horny bastards. She leaned over Renshu to kiss Karu when her Shouten love and sucked on her breast suddenly. She groaned and she grew antsy.

"Hurry back." Karu purred.

"Oh fuck." Mizuki whimpered.

"Hai. Fuck." He chuckled.

Renshu kissed Karu for good measure and she groaned badly. She cursed her father's calling and cursed the hanyou no sex. She was fully dressed and she ported to the Korean estate. She waved at Efnisien and he waved right back. Naraku had his arms crossed as he glared at two ekimmu she did not know well.

"Mizuki. This is Gwydion and Fionn Hammel. They let your mother get kidnapped." Naraku hissed as he glared at both the ekimmu.

"Shut up Arawn!" Fionn hissed.

"Shut up Fionn!" Gwydion hissed at his younger brother.

"Okay by what?" Mizuki asked surprised.

"A fae." Her father said bluntly.

Both ekimmu saw her begin to tremble badly and she mouthed the word.

"How?" She asked in a raw voice.

"No idea. You can see them. You know how to get there. Get Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum over there please? I have got to find Masanori!" He snarled.

Both ekimmu stared at her and she actually blushed. Mizuki had not even attempted to see any seirei in centuries. She knew Tesla still and he was her lover when he had time. He believed in the cause against the Shouten and he saw her when he could. The Arrancar was in fact only a shadow of what he had been as Ayumu.

"You see them?" Fionn asked astonished.

"I can see them hai. I have not seen them in a long time. I try not to bring it up." She said upset.

"How do you see them?" Gwydion asked nearing her.

"With my eyes!" Mizuki hissed at them.

"Ekimmu and fae are not friendly." Efnisien stated from his perch.

"Would someone shut him up?" The ice prince snarled.

"Come make me cousin. Oh so delightful. I love it. Arawn my master, what would you have me do?" He asked to annoy Fionn and Gwydion.

"Continue to search for Masanori. I cannot stand the look his boy is giving me! He cries for his Chichi and I will give him back his father." He snapped as he walked by everyone.

Mizuki really did not want to search for fae but the only place she knew was to look in the old forests of the Yosei. She kept back her emotions and she was trembling. Gwydion could feel her pain and Fionn observed the shaking limbs. She ported both male ekimmu and she looked around.

"Watch where you step!" She commanded as she could see the little beings running in terror.

"You actually see sprites?" Fionn asked narrowing his eyes.

"Hai!" She snapped.

Gwydion and Fionn stared at the other and both were certain that she was a former she elf. It was the only explanation as she narrowed her eyes.

"There. The mist is thinner there." She stated.

"I see. Why are you here?" Gwydion demanded.

"I do not understand the question." Mizuki asked.

"You! Why are you here and who were you?" Fionn asked.

"No idea. Look there it is and I have two mates at home. Go fuck yourselves assholes." She snarled and ported out.

"Somehow I think Bilae is vying for our enemies help." The ice prince said to the other.

"Or perhaps our old enemies are inserting themselves into our wars." The thunder ekimmu stated actually shuddering.

"Can you imagine the army of fae that could decimate us?" His blonde sibling asked.

"Damn. We did not need this Gwydion. I hate your rotten guts! I wish we had never killed that man. They hated us enough and now they have Arianrhod." He snapped.

"I will not let a fucking fae have her again. I will not allow it!" He said cruelly.

"Watch it. You already murdered one of her lovers in the past." Fionn stated shutting his eyes a moment.

"Oh I know. You coward and your whiney ways." Gwydion sneered.

"Shut up." His brother stated.

The ice ekimmu was suddenly behind him and dragged ice across his throat and Fionn was shocked. Gwydion watched him fall to his knees and his look was filled with rage.

"Pay back stinks does it not Fionn? Now you are here amongst our enemies and I care not a fig. Rot you sorry son of a bitch. That is for trying to kill me." He said phasing away.

Fionn clawed at his throat and he was gasping as he turned blue. Gwydion had never raised a blade against him but things were different. His eyes were green as he fell down and as he tried to breathe and could not.


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Survival and kidnappings. Restoring and loosing as a mate is searched for and disagreements are ended. Yasua shows up and news is delivered that ends in tragedy. One famed warrior meets another as plans are laid out by one in power. Asuna gets taken and surprises are revealed.

Ruination and Despair

Fionn refused to die here and he phased out to his old base of operations in Briton. His loyal servant and fellow warrior; Gavin, was up and holding him as his throat was healed. Gavin for his part loved his commander. He had always loved Fionn but he was not swayed often from his hard assed ways.

"You lost much blood my lord." Gavin whispered as Fionn lay in his arms.

"I will be well." Fionn said harshly.

"My lord?" His subordinate asked obviously worried.

"Arianrhod has encountered fae. Our ranks are too spread out and not cohesive. Our fellow ekimmu have taken to this brave new era quite well." He said hoarsely.

"Let her go Fionn!" Gavin said in sudden anger.

"She is our rightful ruler after my bastard sire abandoned us!" He yelled.

"Did she not deny you?" His fellow warrior said bitterly.

'

"Who knows Gavin. Gwydion has her so turned around. I have to get to her." Fionn stated forcing himself up.

"I have always loved you my prince. There is nothing I would not do for you." The young looking warrior said lifting his eyes.

"You know what I require. Stop nonsense." He said coldly and left Gavin there.

Gavin hated her for hurting Fionn. His prince had spoken in his sleep again. He wrung his hands as he looked back to where Fionn had stormed off. It seemed Arianrhod had taken him and used him for her nourishment and pleasure and then threw him away again. Gavin dark hair was pulled up and he hated her. He hated her and he wondered at strangling the life right out of her.

It was a sheer cliff with a massive palace atop. Asuna stared and she looked Beren who seemed non plussed by it.

"You really need to take me back and let me deal with things Beren. I have important things to do." She growled.

"Do you require copulation roughly and harshly like that creature seems to do?" Beren asked bluntly.

"Who?" Asuna asked getting sick to her stomach.

"I have witnessed recent acts of harsh passion. Is that how you enjoy it Asuna?" He asked brushing fingers under her chin.

"You spied on me?" She snarled.

"I told you several times. I hunt." He said with a sexy twist to his lips.

Beren fell to his knees and laid her back on moss of all things. Everything was sort of surreal looking and unsullied. He took his time undoing her haori and hakama and she stared at him as if he was nuts. He looked at her and he made a noise that sounded wounded. His kiss made her maddened. She was in a sort of spell it felt like and stared down at her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked feeling stupid and weak.

"I made up my mind long ago. I want you and I have decided that none other will do." Beren said standing again and undoing his tunic and leggings.

"Oh." She said with wide eyes.

"Do you like this?" He asked softly.

"You have no hair." Asuna said shocked.

"On my head." He said chuckling.

Asuna was staring at a smooth and nearly hairless body save his thick head of hair on his head. His eyebrow was quirked as her eyes traveled down his torso and she blushed when her eyes settled on his maleness.

"The outside world is full of beings that have no care of the destruction they bring. You attempt to stop a murder for no other reason than for morality's sake. You mourn a man you did not know and tried to give him dignity. Dignity is a huge part of our ways lovely woman. Do I please you?" He asked falling to his knees by her.

"You are beautiful." She breathed in.

"Nwyvre Ancalímon was the Prince of Wal et Fel. He was my cousin through my mother's blood. His father and Taranis fought often. You two discovered each other on a field of battle. The father's fought whilst their heirs took off to explore the lands. Nwyvre was carefree but very much a deadly warrior. You, I am told was a fierce warrior as well. You did what many Celt and Pict cultures did and painted your face blue. I am told he married Arianrhod Hammel our way." He breathed in her ear.

Her chest constricted and she stared at him.

"I am told that their first meeting was quite by accident. Their next meeting happened when she needed help. The third led to a kiss." He said tracing her lips.

"The same." She whimpered.

"What is the same?" Beren asked softly opening her silk fully to reveal her body.

"Jouichi." Asuna whispered.

"He gave up his immortal life in our heaven if you will and chose to come back to you. What is special so about you Asuna?" He asked only touching her.

She groaned and arched her body towards his angelic touch. Beren watched her open and blossom like a flower.

"You who bare the soul of a stone killer. Ekimmu only know how to kill and you wish to preserve life." He whispered as his lips found her throat.

"What are you doing to me?" Asuna asked feeling liquid.

"This is proper love making woman. Touch of everything." He stated leaning over her and kissing her mouth.

She was lost in his kiss and she had a climax from his lips alone. Asuna was laying there having been kissed into heaven and he pulled his lips back.

"Is he good to you Asuna?" he asked softly as he ran his hands over her belly.

"Jouichi?" She asked confused and lethargic.

"That is Nwyvre's name now." Beren asked amused.

"He is perfection." She said sucking in her breath.

"Tell me." He said slowly dragging her hakama off.

"What? Tell what?" She asked panting softly as the silk dragged over her skin.

"How does he love you?" The fae prince asked.

"Worship. We worship the other with our bodies." She said with trembling lips.

"I have much to live up to." The brunette fae said as he pressed his palm over her nipple.

She gasped and cried out as heat spread from his touch. It was not painful but erotically soul consuming. She stared at him and Asuna knew that she was going to lose her fucking mind to the pleasure. His lips pressed to hers again and she whined as he made her see stars. Beren brushed the back of his hand over a cheek and she made noises of joy as he just touched her. He guided her hand to touch him in return and he made passionate sounds as she began to knead and touch his sculpted skin. Asuna tried to arch to him and he was slow of his possession of her total senses. She could see his eyes as his tongue licked up her throat and she was dying of the heat and the want.

"Asuna. I want from you." He whispered in his melodic voice.

"Hai!" She cried.

"Give me please." Beren said so softly as his lips touched everywhere.

"Hai. Ple-ease. So hot. So good. Your touch so good." Asuna feverishly moaned.

"Give yourself over completely. Let yourself feel all of me." He said hypnotically.

She could not cry out as he entered her. She had thought coupling with ekimmu was mind altering. Her body was electrified as his own soft moans nearly made her insane. The woman beneath him was able to fully feel his power and she was holding onto him as body moved within hers. Asuna kept arching into the enormous jolt of pure ecstasy. The utter abandonment of her senses left her molten and Beren truly had not felt such purity either. Their beautiful cries left them both as they fell together. She was barely conscious as he was still buried inside of her.

"How?" She questioned in a deep voice.

"Fae are purity and nature itself. Ekimmu are the elements if you will. The act is an extension of that purity and nature." He whispered as his lips brushed her crest.

"What have we done?" Asuna asked shaken up.

"We partook of purity." Beren stated.

"You asked something of me!" She said panicking.

"You said yes." He said narrowing his eyes.

"What did we do?" She growled.

"Nothing apparently. You are reverting to your narrow world view." He said slowly pulling from her body.

Asuna was in a panic for what reason she did not know. It had felt perfect but she was in a near frenzy. It now felt wrong and Beren could see her losing it and he calmly reasoned it was her morality. She had a great deal of deep morals and this was warring with her ekimmu soul.

"It is not wrong to love. It is not wrong to feel that pure love. Your ekimmu self does not understand it." He whispered.

"Oh Kamis." She said crawling away from him and she was too hot.

"I cannot be here. I do not belong here." Asuna said getting a full blown panic attack.

"They have poisoned you!" He said in sudden hate.

"Who? I am of them! Who has poisoned me?" She demanded.

"In your womb you carry the seed of the ekimmu of sky. You panic because my seed wars with it." He said coldly.

"What did you do?" She screamed at him.

"I do not accept that you cannot accept this." Beren said arrogantly.

"Tell me what I am to accept?" She said snarling.

"I have waited and waited. You will bear a child of fae and ekimmu blood." He said flatly.

Asuna damn near passed out and he had brought her here and she refused to fathom the use of her body like this.

"What am I to everyone?" She said yelling.

"A bridge! A gap between the worlds and planes. You said you wished for peace." Beren yelled at her.

"You did not ask me!" Asuna stated in a temper.

"I did. I asked you." He said coldly.

"In the midst of mind altering fornication?" She asked aghast.

Beren refused to look at her as a beast and he stared at her in anger. She was still panicking and it infuriated him.

"You require blood?" He asked coldly.

"I have not asked for it have I?" She growled.

He cut his own wrist and held it to her lips. It was too good. His blood was indescribable in its intense flavor and power. He gasped as her very nature infected him and he was pressing his wrist to her mouth harder.

"I was right. I was right. This is right." He said passionately as she sucked the wound harder and his body actually responded harshly.

Her brain again panicked and she came off his wrist lest she lose herself and she felt several ekimmu. She dove for her clothes and hurriedly dressed. Beren was standing there still butt naked and having felt her form of euphoria.

"They will find themselves dead soon enough." He whispered.

"Whose side in this war do you take? Why now?" She growled.

"The one known as Bilae is attempting to unite all the planes and rule all. We will not stand for it. What you all called the seirei is a different plane completely. This is Leth'Evana; land of fae." He said flatly.

"Wonderful. Thanks for a wonderful time." She said and she ported.

Beren had news for her but he had married her according to fae tradition. His anger cooled and he would woo her. Nwyvre had wooed her and so would he.

Asuna ported right in beside Fionn, Gavin, and another one she did not know. The white haired ekimmu leader was startled for only a moment and recovered quickly. She was altered and Fionn phased with her back into the "mortal" plane. She was shaking badly and she saw him. The fae had told her something huge and she startled the other ekimmu as she threw herself against him. Fionn was startled again as she kissed him. Asuna was feeling too much and she was high as kite off the fae blood. She bit and sucked at the thunder ekimmu's lips and Gavin stormed away with the other warrior. Fionn attempted and failed miserably to extract her and he was laid back on a table as she nipped and bit his skin.

"Arianrhod! Come back to yourself. How much fae blood did you drink?" He moaned.

"A lot." She husked.

"You are drunk." He said lifting his head.

"Is that what happened? Is that how we made Nemain?" Asuna asked standing straight and she looked back to a simple sleep pallet.

"It was after the fae's death yes. What are you doing?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

She undid her silks and she stepped backwards. He watched her closely and she sat on his bedding. She opened her thighs to him and he was groaning under his breath.

"Gavin hates me. He wants to take a dagger and pierce my heart and hang my head from a pike." She said sultry.

"What?" Fionn said dangerously.

"I am pregnant." She said licking her lips.

"Gwydion told me." He snorted.

"With your child." Asuna purred.

"You lie." He snapped.

"Fionn!" She growled.

She beckoned him and he felt the pull of her power. She was slowly coming into her full energies but by the heavens it was happening. He felt his will and he was dragged over to her. He lost his mind again and he began to kiss her wildly. She received his tongue and he tasted the fae blood. Fionn moaned more as he licked hard to taste the decadent delicacy. Soon he was on his back and she moved on him slowly. The tiny bit of fae blood was from a very powerful one and he was drunk too. Fionn grasped her hips as she moved on him like a pagan goddess taking her sacrifice. He was too caught up and she was acting wild even for her. Asuna was vaguely aware as she moved on him. She came aware of how passionate he could be and she wanted it. She moved off of him and he watched her. She pressed her body to his and she kissed him deeply and into frenzy as she wrapped her hand around his staff. He moved his hips to keep the friction going and he craved the kiss. He wanted that kiss and she gave it to him. Fionn was mindlessly into the act of carnality and she jerked herself away. He hissed softly and Asuna lowered her head. The powerful ekimmu was caught between desire and sanity and desire was winning. His lover moved his thighs apart and she wanted him to lose it. Fionn's eyes widened impossibly and he released a long pent up moan as she slowly ran tongue over cock, sac, and sucked one into her mouth. His eyes bled green and Fionn actually shook his head to try and clear it but the lust and need was overcoming him. She was moving her mouth and tongue and his whimper almost undid her drunken brain.

"Asuna? Oh my heavens!" He said in a deeply erotic moan.

"Hai. Cry out for me. Fionn? So beautiful." Asuna begged.

He lifted his head and she began to use her tongue. His body became tense and became rigid as she made love to him. She had told Beren the word worship and she decided to do so to Fionn. He lost his warrior way and became a hot, fluid being. His heels dug into his pallet and he lifted his hips. Fionn was trying to remember to breathe as her hand pumped his length as she used her tongue to sinfully bring him such intense insanity. His cries became louder and she had Fionn under her and helpless. Never in his life had anyone brought him to this. She finally lifted her mouth and his eyes were gone totally emerald and his eyes told his erratic need.

"Fionn?" She whispered in a shaking voice.

"Yes?" He called out in a low growl.

"Tell me what you want." Asuna begged of him.

"I want…I want you." Fionn moaned as she stroked him a little harder.

He felt her chest to chest to him as she devoured his mouth and the ekimmu prince was wrapped around her. He entered her from behind and made love to her. This act was undoing his masterful control and she cried out each thrust. His mouth sucked and kissed her juncture and she whined out as she spoke broken Gaelic. It happed so fast and he was thrusting harder and with urgent need as he grunted his moans.

"Bite me! Take my blood. Do it. Do it Fionn. I want you. I need you." She husked out.

He lost his stupid mind and he sank his fangs and covered a mate mark. Blood spilled from the bite as she screamed out. Fionn was barely able to stand it and he cried out as her end made him finish gloriously.

"Arianrhod? What have I done?" He whispered out shocked.

"You asked for me." She said in a strange voice.

"Is that the difference deirfiúr?" He demanded.

"You needed no one deartháir." Her voice husked deeply.

"I needed; I just did not speak it." Fionn said almost angry.

"But you did not need me. You never once asked and pleaded for my attention or love." The voice whispered.

"So you gave it to him?" He raged.

"He stole it! I wanted you to ask for me that night and you did not. You did not need me. You did not love me." His deirfiúr's voice stated.

"I have always loved you Arianrhod. So much that I stole from you like that piece of shit Gwydion!" He lamented.

"You ask my forgiveness?" She asked surprised.

"Always." He said pressing his forehead to the back of her neck.

"Do you taste my blood deartháir?" The sultry goddess asked him.

"Yes deirfiúr. I tasted it. What does it matter?" Fionn asked.

He realized she was passed out and he sighed heavily. It was so strange talking to her with her full memory intact. It was happening more and more often as of late. Fionn was still buried in her and part of him did not want to retreat at all but he slowly did. She made a noise of protest and she grabbed his hand and pressed to her stomach. She was still asleep but she was holding onto him so tightly.

"Woman. What am I supposed to do? I will kill him. I will kill him to keep you happy." He said shutting his eyes.

Asuna woke up slowly and she had taken Fionn after her little episode of fae passion. She realized fae blood was like really good sake; too much and you were drunk as a skunk. The warrior ekimmu still slept deeply and she did sit up. Fionn woke up immediately and blinked his odd hazel eyes.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." Fionn said softly.

"I cannot hold you accountable for what he did." Asuna whispered.

"You remember." He said stiffly.

"Only the conversation after we made love." She said cupping his cheek.

"I know not what to say." He said staring up.

"If I asked you a question; would you answer honestly?" She asked cocking her silver brow.

"What?" He snapped.

"Gavin. Have you?" Asuna asked with a quirk to her lips.

"You just will not leave that alone. If you must know, yes." He snapped again.

"Was it good?" She teased.

"You are teasing me?" Fionn asked in disbelief.

"Lighten up a little." Asuna smiled at him.

"Lighten up? We are at war and you are in danger every moment and…" He began to rant.

She flattened him and he was meeting her hungry and passionate caress. She climbed in his lap and jerked him up. He stared at her face and his crumpled.

"Why do you do this?" Fionn demanded harshly.

"Because. I can. I also want to love you. You accept me as I am. You ask nothing for me except maybe to rule something I have no idea but we can cross that bridge." She whispered.

"Do not ask me to say…ANGH! You make it difficult to speak." He grunted.

"Say It." She whispered clenching her vaginal muscles.

"No!" He growled and she would not stop the rhythmic clenching.

"Hai." She nodded with an amused look.

"FINE! I love you. Is that what you wish?" Fionn snarled out.

"Hai. Take me?" She begged.

"Thank heavens!" He growled and he began to move her hard.

The collapsed on themselves and Fionn realized she had wanted him to speak and be open with her that night and he had clammed up like he normally had. He had carried resentment when it should have occurred to him to tell his feelings. He would tolerate Gwydion as long as the prick was useful. If he attempted to betray Arianrhod again then he decided that the ice prince died instantly.

He sheltered her away when he should be hunting down the bastard fae but she wanted and commanded that he tell her about _himself_. That request made him stare at her as if she had grown an extra head. Asuna dissolved into giggles and she realized she had met someone almost her like sire in this life. He was quiet unless angry and then he spoke a lot. She riled him because she could and he felt; it just was not his nature to express it. It became her mission to make him crack a smile.

"You are ridiculous woman!" He snapped.

"Why?" Asuna asked him as she would not stop grinning at him.

"Stop! You make me crazy." Fionn said glaring at her.

"Say it." She demanded.

The lightning and thunder ekimmu rolled his eyes and then stared at her.

"I love you. Better? Now may we go hunt down the fae?" He demanded.

"Uh no. You will go hunt down Ayille and Bilae whilst I go find Masanori." She said sitting on his pallet quite naked.

"You try my patience. Good gods." He snapped as he rose and pulled on black leggings and a red tunic.

The tunic had different Celt symbols and she watched him in appreciation. She stood up and pulled his long white hair up for him and he was not used to the attention. She growled in his ear and he shut his eyes as she preened and primped him. He opened his eyes and stared at a small looking glass and nodded.

"You are warrior enough to be sensible." He said liking how she had pulled up his white mane.

"You have pretty hair." Asuna grinned as she pulled on jeans and a pull over long sleeve tee shirt in dark grey.

"You are out of your head." Fionn retorted.

"I suppose. I love you Fionn." She said in passing.

He was stiff and he looked back at her. She had said it so effortlessly and he knew she meant it. Fionn took a deep breath and straightened himself.

"I will gather some of our loyal warriors and scout the betrayers." He stated as she pulled on knee high boots.

"Hai. I will be heading to the past. Why do I feel okay with your babe and I did not with Gwydion?" Asuna asked.

"I do not know deirfiúr. Perhaps even his blood is disagreeable?" Her lover asked.

She snorted in amusement and she stood up. She walked to him and pulled him into a devastating kiss and he groaned as he wrapped his arms around her and growled softly. Fionn released her and she watched his face.

"Will you promise me something?" He asked softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Do not tell Gwydion anything. We as in you and me; this is for us only. I will never share when I am with you. When I am with you; it is only our world. This is our sanctuary." He said staring at her eyes.

"Hai." Asuna said whispering.

"Fine. I need to go. I will find you even if it is the past. Do not expect me to be agreeable with Gwydion." He said quite stiffly.

"I am not certain I will be agreeable. I am kind of pissed off that he slit your throat." She snapped.

"In all fairness; I did stab him." Fionn shrugged.

She snorted in laughter and she bowed to him. He had the faintest smile and he felt. That was unusual for him when he was only used to feeling hate.

Asuna showed up at Naraku's estate and she was dressed for battle. He quirked his brow at her and she grinned at him. He ended up using his mate well and kissing her much. He was quite ready to retrieve his best friend and both were surprised to see Kenta show up. The ookami kumo was as surly as ever and he acted indifferent to her. In front of Naraku; that suited her just fine. Soon Charlie, Lana, Alexander, Gwen, and Carlos showed up. They were all American kumo and it was a hodge podge group but all excelled in areas of fighting. Carlos and Charlie were tarantula, Lana was a Parson's kumo, and there were two brown fiddle backs; Alexander and Gwen. Efnisien grinned at all and he made a gate way. The Americans looked at the ekimmu oddly and he smirked at them.

"You will be able to come back and forth?" Naraku demanded.

"Yes Master Arawn. I am also keeping an eye on this Ayumu's Forest." He grinned at his master.

"Good. If anything changes; find me anywhere. I have a widow whore to catch." The hanyou grinned.

"Please consider letting Onigumo out master. He is sooo much fun." Efnisien laughed.

Naraku rolled his eyes and his group walked through the bent and tunnel like portal. Asuna appeared first and she was scenting the area. The hanyou walked beside her and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Remember to speak some English." She commented in Japanese.

"I am a businessman koi. I did learn the wretched language." He snapped.

She nodded and she was looking around.

"I smell kumo everywhere but no one direct scent. She would attack us soon my love but where?" Asuna asked.

"Widows like it dark and wet. We shall start north." He shrugged.

"Kenta?" She called.

"Hai?" Kenta growled.

"Pardon me?" Naraku said staring him down.

"My lady, hai?" He asked glaring at her.

"Nests in this time frame would be where?" She asked.

"Exactly what time frame?" He asked.

"Soon after the fall I am certain." She whispered heavily.

"We kept to the east. The ookami kumo kept to the east." He said looking away.

She nodded and Naraku called for them to make a camp so they could study maps and begin looking. Asuna looked at Naraku and he nodded for her to hunt.

"Where did Kenta go?" The dark hanyou asked in anger.

"I will find him." She sighed.

"Bastard! I swear there are times I wish to just rid us of him." He snarled softly,

"I said I will find him." His mate stated in a soft tone.

"You show him too much kindness. I care not he is Masanori's brother. Masanori is a good man; a good friend." He said coldly.

"Naraku, I said I would handle it." She commanded him.

"Fine!" He yelled at her and she left the camp.

She lifted her nose and she found his deep masculine scent of spicy musk and juniper. He was in his true form in a tree. His eyes were on her and she was unnerved by his silence.

"Why did you leave?" She asked aloud.

He refused to answer and she stood there with crossed arms. He was brown and grey with some spotting. He appeared rather "fuzzy" in his true form and she stared at his many eyes.

"I am not intruding in your thoughts so you can rub your legs or path." Asuna glared.

He did rub his legs and she grew incensed.

"Fuck off? Pardon me?" She said in rising temper.

He let out a series of leg rubbings and she began growling. He then turned himself around in his web and ignored her.

"How dare you! You like the sex! I am glad you see me as your whore. You expect what I do not know but I have abided your rules. Your slut begs your apologies." Asuna growled in fury.

She turned and intended to stay away from him. She was tired of his emotional ups and downs and his temper. He was not worth the turmoil she decided. Kenta changed so fast and ported in front of her that she yelped.

"You left!" He accused.

"Hai. I left. Why did you come on this expedition?" She asked in anger.

"To see your face and see what new command I was supposed to do." Kenta snorted.

She nodded and his air hurt her. She nodded again and tried to walk past him.

"Why did you leave?" He demanded.

"I am tired of your rules and your demands. I have attempted to rectify for whatever reason the injustice I did. You bedded your brother's whore and you did it well by the way. You tell me that using my body is grand but that is all it is. You can find a lover who will let you use her and be happy." She said softly.

"You make it difficult. It need not be difficult." He said angrily.

"Kenta, someday someone might wish to know more than brief flashes of horrendous memories and snippets of information here and there. Someone may wish to know YOU but that is impossible right now because you refuse to be loved. I suppose that is exactly how you wish it and you will continue to be a victim; I on the other hand refuse to be used. I know what I am but I try to make up for it with honest to Kamis love and giving my best. You will not even do that much." Asuna shrugged.

"You are a predator. You take and use the yoki you steal when you drink their blood and fuck their body. Hai you know what you are and I gladly give you what you require. Why is that terrible? We give each other just enough." Kenta said almost coldly.

"You want a mindless fuck. You get to feel the euphoria to shut out your anger and memories. Believe it or not as amazing as it has been; I was enraptured with you in America. That moment I felt so close to you and I felt so much. I am selfish enough to want that again. It is what I share with Masanori. I am honest with him and I miss that." She said looking away.

Rage stole through his handsome face and he was boiling in his blood.

"I am not my sniveling, wimpy brother!" He hissed at her furiously.

"No you are not. I will bother you no further and I truly want for you. I want you to find something that makes you happy but not something you use to cover up for. Goodbye." She said bowing formally.

"Why did you leave?" He raged.

"Because you told me to leave you alone and I did not. I am stubborn and hard headed you see. I was angry at you for drowning your sorrows and now you use me." Asuna said stiffly.

"I love being in you." Kenta stated to her and forcefully.

"I am glad you find my body gratifying." She said not looking at him.

"I feel when I am with you." He said through clenched teeth.

"You feel the physical sensations and mistake it for emotions." She said in a droll tone.

He grabbed her harshly and he ported out. She was stunned by his actions and they were deep within a cave system.

"Father used to bring us here as boys." Kenta admitted as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Okay. Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"I do not know why you have to screw it up. What was so wrong with it?" He asked sharply.

"Mindless sex is good and wonderful but it gets old." Asuna retorted.

"What you talk about invites pain. I do not want to stop being with you." He said growling in a severe temper.

"You cannot be with me Kenta. There is no with me! You are not with me. You ravish my body and I admit fully that it is intense, wonderful, some of the best I have but it is not with me." She scorned him.

"Masanori will get first dibs again. He got to know our father was around and alive and he will get to partake in.." He seethed.

Kenta lost his temper fully and she was against an old web. She yelped as he jerked on her stays and restrained her. Asuna's haori was pulled down and he jerked her breast binding loose.

"Hate the old clothes. Kamis you are so fucking beautiful." He whispered in her ear as his hands cupped her breasts.

"I do not want to be used anymore." She said harshly.

"I do not want to be alone anymore." Kenta hissed in her ear.

He gently massaged and rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers as he breathed heavily along her neck.

"Kenta!" She moaned out as he lightly bit her neck.

"I woke up and you were gone. I was miserable." He admitted.

"Very sweet but…" Asuna tried to say.

"I could not think. I know what is out there and what wants you. I grew incensed and panicked. I could not stand the idea of you gone." He said harder and it was spinning off into utter insanity.

"Kenta, dangerous road." She sucked in her breath.

"You need it? Do you have to have it?" He demanded in a wounded tone.

"I do not understand your question." She admitted.

Asuna felt his thoughts and she whimpered as he wove his thoughts to hers. She clutched at the old silk and she was groaning as he pressed deeper.

-Is this what you wish? - He pathed inside of her head.

"YES!" She cried out as he began to unite thoughts.

"Do not leave me. I beg you. Do not leave me." He whispered hard as everything felt so good.

"You manipulate!" Asuna cried out.

"So? What is it you do?" Kenta retorted as he jerked her hakama.

Kenta slipped a finger into her and began to work her body. She was moaning hard as he was being rotten, dirty but he was not losing her. He began a pace, a rhythm that was dizzying and consuming. Each movement of his sinful finger, his thoughts blended with hers. Kenta had not seen her dissolve so fast or so much even in their intense moments. How she was able to shield her mind and still let him in surprised him but she did. Asuna felt his heavy, oppressive feelings. Her head fell back as she experienced _him_.

"Beautiful!" He growled hard.

"Kenta! Oh Kami hell." She said trying to sag.

"Oh not yet. You are not going to go over yet." He moaned in her ear.

His finger was thrusting in and out at a fast pace and she clutching at anything. Her body moved with his hand and the ookami kumo was straining. Kenta let his claw slip into her vaginal wall and she stiffened.

"HAI!" She screamed out.

Asuna was losing it and his thoughts became heavy in her mind. He was getting her to the brink; the invisible edge as she yelped and made passionate moans.

"Asuna? Say what you want." He growled with a husk in his voice.

"In me. Join me." Asuna stuttered.

"Hai." He said almost in relief.

He pushed in with short, sharp strokes and she was clawing at the old web and rock. She was screaming and he had taken right at the brink of orgasm. She was falling every which way and she was so intensely dizzy as he thrust in the midst of intense spasms. His moans escalated as he continued to physically take her but Kenta initiated a spiraling sensation when his mind invaded hers and stayed. Asuna quit making any noises and she was caught up in a paralyzing dive. Kenta was caught up too and he had given up his privacy; his thoughts to keep her in his life. Ookami kumo were way telepathic and sometimes the after effects could be pretty bad, too intense and too personal. Lingering connections and confusion led to misunderstandings. He kept body taut as they fell from the intimate coupling and she was suddenly sagging. He had to hold her up and he was exhausted suddenly too. He looked back and he knew Naraku would come look for her.

"Asuna?" He said harshly in her ear.

"Too tired." She whimpered.

"Onna up. You have been gone awhile and you inu are pretty efficient hunters." He said actually nuzzling her neck.

"Why cannot say what you think?" She said sleepily.

"Cause. I am a piece of shit and worthless at it. Now come on. I am not gonna get dismembered because I like you way too much." He said fiercely.

Asuna almost chuckled at that but the lingering effects of the ookami kumo were getting to her. Kenta was enough like Masanori to be one big vat of swirling emotion. The younger brother was more apt to admit his emotions and the older one pretended to be a complete and utter asshole.

"Like me?" She sighed.

"Hai. I like you." Kenta said pulling himself back and straightening his old clothes.

"Ugh. I need a bath." Asuna murmured.

"Look! Go do something but do it fast, okay? I am pretty sure Naraku is not in a sharing mood." He stated stretching.

"Kenta?" She said annoyed.

"Hai?" He smirked.

"Bite me." Asuna growled as she jerked on her silks.

His smirk was sensual and he snapped his fangs. She rolled her eyes and she ported away.

Kenta was back with the group and he was carving on some wood he found with his katana. He acted indifferent like normal and Naraku was on a tirade. Asuna had shown up bloody and sloppy but the hanyou was perfectly okay with that. He had yelled at her for taking her sweet ass time and Kenta smirked to himself at that one. Asuna finally stormed off and Charlie sat down in front of him.

"How long have you known them?" He asked Kenta.

"Too long." Kenta snorted.

"So this Naraku is?" Charlie asked.

"Hanyou. Means half human and half youkai." The ookami kumo stated as he carved the wood.

"How does a Halfling become so powerful?" The rose haired tarantula asked astonished.

"He is a freak?" The wolf spider stated smirking.

Naraku heard him and stared at the ookami kumo in anger.

"I have pissed off his majesty. He is in part a royal kumo and his human half was a thief. Stole Lady Asuna right from under another royal." Kenta stated with a conspiring smile.

"Do you fear him?" Charles asked curiously.

"His temper? Hai. He has a nasty one and not sure what he will erupt that day. He was our baddest, meanest villain ever here." He stated as he stared at his wood.

He had not realized truly but he was carving an inu. He looked up and Asuna caught his eyes for a moment.

"How long have you and she?" The tarantula asked curiously.

"We are not. She loves my younger brother. I am an annoyance." He snorted coldly.

"Oh. He is the one we look for?" His companion asked.

"Hai. Masanori is his name and he is a good boy. He is smart, sweet, and not insane." He growled under his breath.

Charles wondered at the wolf spider and Kenta got up and left. He was not stupid and the other spider was deeply afflicted by much. He frowned and wondered what the hell he had gotten his people into.

Asuna stared at Naraku who was in a really bad mood. He also for some reason very much needed to control and dominate. Naraku followed her to a cliff and he grabbed her throat. She stared at his face and his eyes bled brown. She struggled for a moment before he claimed her. It was him asserting himself and feeling helpless which he did badly. His inu was clinging to him with her legs around his hips and arms wrapped around him.

"Why did he come out?" She asked tiredly.

"No idea. You looked like you needed to submit." He said with his nose buried in her hair.

"Naraku! I swear you are an ass." Asuna growled in his ear.

"No but I have yours in my hands." Naraku smirked evilly.

"Lords in heaven. So you are feeling out of sorts and you need to feel in control of something and here I am." She chuckled.

"You know me so well." He said softly and gently.

Their lips met and it was sweet. Naraku typically did not do sweet but she was off. Something was off in his little inu and he hated not knowing. After they had bathed and dressed; she was in his arms under a tree in the camp and they had discussed moves in the morning. He produced a barrier around the camp and Naraku watched Kenta half the night. Asuna slept in his arms which had not occurred in some time and he was growing fonder of the feeling of his mate against him.

"I require more of your time." He whispered in her ear.

"Mhmm." She said sleepily.

"I am quite serious koi. I have not touched you enough." Naraku stated firmly.

"As you wish my love." Asuna said twirling fingers in his black hair.

"Give me another daughter. Masanori wishes one as well." He murmured.

"I cannot right now." She said softly.

"I am saying soon but not now. I will name her Kimi." He said tenderly.

"Oh? What shall Masanori name his girl?" She asked smiling.

"Kin." He said kissing her languidly.

"Thought on it much?" Asuna smirked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"You are so bad." She grinned.

"Hai. Evil." He said almost getting emotional.

"I will leave now. Care to follow?" She asked wistfully.

"Hai." He nodded.

She recognized the more tender Hisashi side of him and they slipped away. They barely made it out of the barrier before he began to aggressively kiss and touch his little inu. Naraku kept murmuring "my inu" over and over. When she felt a katana in her back; it shocked her. She typically always felt intruders and Naraku snarled as his mate slid down.

"Did you think me stupid?" Yasua asked coldly.

"You will die bitch!" He snarled.

"Do not think so. The ekimmu is handy really. He has ways around you hanyou. Oh is the little inu bitch going to die? I want you to know I have turned Masanori into a nice little bitch too. He hates me. Whispers his hate all the time. I want you to know I am quite pregnant and with his son. Is that not nice? Is it not!" Yasua said kicking Asuna brutally.

"What did you do?" Naraku said fighting the restraints that stank of alchemic magic.

"Poisoned her. I am not stupid hanyou. She has more power than most youkai. I play to win. You destroyed my mother. You sorry son of a whore. Ekimmu bodies cannot handle dead blood. Makes them violently ill. Did you know that? Probably do not remember it do you? I swear ookami kumo if you near any closer then you will not have a head." Yasua said looking up.

"You allied yourself with that monster?" The Halfling sneered.

"What the fuck are you? You call him a monster but what are you Naraku?" She said laughing.

Yasua walked up to the hanyou and pulled his short katana. At first he thought she would use it on him and he felt ekimmu all around. She shoved the katana deeply through Asuna's back and impaled her to the ground.

"Nice. Well I am off. Good luck finding us. We have been planning this a long time." Yasua said grinning.

The widows slipped away with the blackness and he fell. He snarled out and called on Efnisien. Kenta dropped down and managed to grab a single widow who slashed him in the neck but he snapped her neck. He saw his lover and she was not moving. The chaos ekimmu appeared and he had a dead ghoul in his hands.

"You tried to stop them." Naraku said in fury.

"Master there are Ramanga and ekimmu all over the place. The ekimmu are making and keeping portals open." He said in a rush.

"For an invasion?" he demanded.

"I would assume so. This is not just a spider thing. This is all out cooperation." His minion stating picking up his mate.

"Kenta!" The Halfling stated in stern voice.

"Hai my lord." He said falling to his knee and bowing.

"I am trusting you kumo! Do not fuck this up. Take her home and take her to Nobu." He said in a rage and he was going after Yasua now.

Efnisien walked up and handed Asuna over. Kenta's heart was racing out of control at the moment and he was attempting to stay calm. The blood was running down him and he walked through the ekimmu's portal. Efnisien was good and he was in Yamasaki General. He yelled for the healer and she was taken from him immediately.

"Where do you think you are going?" Nobu demanded as they tried to rush her off to surgery.

"Naraku said not to let her out of my sight! I am a helluva lot more afraid of him then I am of you!" Kenta sneered.

"Asshole!" The healer said as they rushed her in.

She woke up and she felt a void. She felt a terrible emptiness and she held her stomach. She screamed out and began sobbing. Nobu was by the door and he looked sad. Kenta was sitting in the room and the damn wolf would not leave. She looked at Nobu and sobbed harder.

"Need you to find ekimmu." She said hiccupping.

"Hai. Gwydion?" Nobu asked gently.

"I do not know. I do not know." Asuna said smashing her head into the pillow and she rolled to her side and screamed.

"Asuna? Honey. I am sorry. There was not anything I could do." He said helplessly.

"Not right! It is not right. I hate her! I will fucking dismember her!" She shrieked in a rage.

Nobu moved and he sedated her. Soon her whimpers and shrieks fell silent.

"Something is not right about this." He said tightly.

"How far along was she?" Kenta asked horrified.

"Almost a month. Not long but this was not a normal one for her. I am worried." Nobu said slipping from the room.

Kenta was there and he had no clue how to contact an ekimmu but she was sleeping heavily. He went to her things that they had brought and he went through her private cell numbers. He called her eldest daughter Mizuki and she picked up right away.

"Hello?" He heard.

"Lady Mizuki? This is Imai Kenta. Your mother is at Yamasaki General and she is hurt badly. Yasua found her and your father; she wants an ekimmu and I have no idea which one. Can you figure it out?" He asked roughly.

"I will be there." She said and the line went dead.

Mizuki was there very soon and she walked through the door. She saw it immediately and Kenta looked helpless, out of sorts, and in guilt.

"Oh Kami." She said surprised.

"What?" He demanded.

"You love her!" She accused.

"I do not." Kenta snapped.

"Okay whatever. Haha? Haha wake up a little. It is Zuki, Haha?" She said softly.

"Fionn. Please get Fionn. Please." She said barely coherent.

"Okay. You want Gwydion here?" Mizuki asked softly.

"No. He killed Jouichi when Jouichi was fae. He killed him." She said totally out of it.

Kenta's eyes widened and he stared at Mizuki.

"Oh shit. That is why Chichi wanted to know about the fae." She said astonished.

"What the hell is fae?" The ookami kumo asked.

"Youkai sort of. Shit." She said trembling.

Mizuki pleaded with Kenta to stay and she ported to her apartment. She knew of a few places the ekimmu stayed at and she called her Uncle Osamu. Osamu sent Annka over and he ported to the hospital. The former empusae queen sat on her couch and she looked at Mizuki patiently.

"Fionn? Haha wants to see him." She said pacing.

"Call him." Annka shrugged.

"How?" Mizuki asked.

"Just do it silly girl." The ekimmu said rolling her eyes.

Mizuki shut her eyes and she mentally imagined the thunder and lightning ekimmu. Several moments passed and Fionn stood on the other side of the room. He stared at the child who had her markings and he waited.

"Why do you call on me? Hello Annka." He said shortly.

"Hello my prince. Well I shall go see my relations now. Be gentle Fionn." She smiled sadly.

"I am sorry to call you. My mother asked me to." She stammered.

"Why did she not just do so herself?" Fionn asked raising a white brow.

"She cannot. She is sedated. The widow Yasua found her sir. Bilae has extended all kinds of crap on them and he is letting them use his ekimmu and Ramanga pests." She stated.

"She is no longer with child." He said stiffly.

"I am sorry." Mizuki said feeling like crap.

"I will go now. You should know that I know what you are." He said softly.

"Okay. Last time I checked I was youkai." She mumbled.

"No. You were fae." He said as he phased away.

Fionn phased in and he saw one of the spider daemons there. She was in a medicated sleep and she held her stomach. For some reason it hit him and she had wanted his child. It hit hard and his eyes were green. His fists were clenched and she even grieved in her sleep. Whatever had happened between them in the past and recently had been profound.

"I will let you be alone with her." Kenta said leaving quickly.

Fionn barley nodded and he neared the bed. He pulled her up into his arms and he stared at her face. Her eyes opened and he could see "dead blood" poisoning. It was an insidious way to harm a blood drinker and he cut his own neck. Fionn held her in place as she took in his pure ekimmu blood. He held and the gut wrenching and heart breaking sobs began soon after.

She woke up again and she was in Fionn's sleeping arrangement. She did not know what else to call it. It was not so much a home as an old large space that was filled with what little personal things he had. His arms were around her and he just held her as she had slept.

"You busted me out of the hospital." She said mumbling.

"It was difficult to hold you if you were connected to those things." Fionn stated with no emotion.

"I feel nothing." Asuna said shutting her eyes.

"Our energies compliment the other very well. Our child would feel a part of you." He said shutting his own eyes.

"I felt her." She said getting agitated.

"Her? I am doomed to sire girls then." He said feeling emotion choke him.

"I am sorry. Perhaps saying…" She said trembling.

"I should like a girl I think. Women in our society were powerful. They were warriors beside us. I should be proud to have a daughter to train." He said softly and he kept his strong arms about her.

"She was stupid." She said suddenly and in horrendous emotional pain.

"Arianrhod? Why?" he asked astonished.

"Because she chose Gwydion over you?" Asuna asked in fury and tears.

"Hush now." He commanded.

She kept his arms around her tightly and she had a feeling Beren was going to show up too. Nobu had asked her what in the hell she was carrying. It was painful to think that every time she wanted a pup; she lost it. Her eyes stung and she felt him still tense.

"Promise me something?" She asked suddenly.

"I shall attempt." Fionn murmured.

"When I can, you know, I want you." Asuna begged.

"Not right now. I will not have you suffer like this if I can help it. I should have been more careful." He said gently.

"Fionn!" She said shaking.

"Let us work on our enemies and then let us discuss it. We have time." He said too softly.

"No. You think I will choose him again." Asuna raged.

"I have no feelings on that issue." He said honestly.

"Then why?" She asked with her voice breaking.

"As Arianrhod you lost too many. You would go into depression and you did lose some offspring in battle. You could not stop fighting and I would not expect you too. I do however know that I should be careful not to put you in danger like that." He said honestly.

"I..wanted her. I wanted her!" She stated losing it again.

Fionn knew it was the loss and he held her to him. He was not emotional but he could show his anger over the loss of his offspring. He had actually looked up her father again. His demeanor was frighteningly like the male dog daemon. Lord Sesshomaru was cold, calculating, and almost always won his battles. Fionn found he could admire and respect that.

"Perhaps you should go home for a little time. Go to your father's house and rest." He suggested.

"You want me away?" Asuna asked with tear streaked eyes.

"Honestly? Yes. I will be killing and hunting down those who harmed the woman I love." Fionn stated looking away.

"I should be beside you." She said angry.

"Yes you should but this is difficult even for the most powerful women. This is not an easy thing to do." He said cupping her chin.

"Fionn." She said kissing his palm.

"Do not ask me…" He tried to say.

She met his lips and he was being kissed softly and with utter demand. Fionn was gently pushed at and she made him blossom. He did not want to participate but it was soon apparent she did not care. His rational mind said, STOP but the woman he loved passionately and with utter devotion was begging him. It undid even him and he made the colossal mistake of giving her what she wanted. He had also physically healed her by feeding her much of his ancient ekimmu blood. Fionn had phased her back to the Western lands and laid her on the bed in her old rooms. He looked up at the door and Sesshomaru was there.

"Who has harmed this Sesshomaru's pup?" He demanded.

"Those in league with her enemies from her first life." Fionn answered.

Sesshomaru appraised the cold looking ekimmu and he beckoned him to follow. Fionn was intrigued and he did follow. The Western lord led him into his study and Fionn stood with his hands behind his back.

"Please." Sesshomaru commanded with his hand outstretched.

Fionn recognized authority and commands. He did take a seat but he kept his back straight and he kept the amber orbs of the dog daemon.

"This Sesshomaru will join this venture this time. The Western Lands are in danger constantly and it must be exterminated." He said flatly.

Fionn nodded and Sesshomaru went to a side board and poured some sake in a saucer and handed it to Fionn. He took it and slowly sipped the very potent liquor.

"When do you move?" He asked the ekimmu.

"As soon as I can. I do not hold back sir. I am a killer." Fionn stated honestly.

"This Sesshomaru as well." Sesshomaru said sitting behind his low desk.

Fionn said nothing else and he downed the sake. He listened as the silver haired daemon spoke and he began to suspect many things. Soon he went to check on Asuna and he was sick to his stomach. She was gone.

Mizuki was pacing and she was in the forest. She looked down to make certain she was not stepping on sprites. Her mind wandered back to the first time she had seen Ayumu. She smiled softly and it was painful.

_There was a creature she had never seen before, the boy looked startled to be discovered and he backed away._

"_Wait! Please help me." Mizuki cried._

_The creature turned and stared at her. He had light brown eyes and light brown hair. His ears were more pointed than a normal youkai and he looked rather spry._

"_Who are you?" he asked softly._

"_I am Mizuki. There is a beast that is trying to kill me." She said quickly._

"_But you are just a child." He said looking at her._

"_He wants to get to my chichi. Please help me!" she cried._

"_Follow me." The boy said._

_She followed him and he led her deeper into the forest. They came into a clearing and there was a village nestled in the trees._

"_Kamis what are you?" Mizuki asked amazed._

"_I am a Yosei. My name is Ayumu; my people will be mad that I brought a regular youkai but you are a child." He said looking her over._

"_Excuse me? Regular youkai? How old are you?" she demanded._

"_I am twenty two. Hai you are a regular youkai and I am not." He said as he walked into the village._

"_What are you then?" she asked following._

"_We guard the forests and the trees. We do not go around killing and maiming." He shrugged._

"_I am a taiyoukai thank you very much and you are a tree hugger?" she asked._

"_I did not mean to make you mad. Come who is your chichi?" Ayumu asked._

"_His name is Naraku and my Haha is Lady Asuna of the West." She said looking around._

"_I know not the names." He said looking back._

"_Are you serious? My Haha is famous! So is my chichi." She said widening her eyes._

"_I do not pay much attention to regular youkai. I am surprised you even saw me." He said staring at her._

"_How so? I see you just fine." She said surprised._

"_I am a fey youkai." He said intrigued._

"_Is that like a Tomoshibi?" she asked._

"_Hai they are fey youkai. How do you know about the Tomoshibi?" he asked coming closer._

"_Oh I have a sister who is one." She said shrugging._

"_Impossible!" he exclaimed._

"_It is possible! Her name is Hikari and her chichi is Kaito." She said indignantly._

"_Regular youkai cannot see the fey youkai. We are infinitely different." He said confused._

"_Well Hikari is a Tomoshibi and you can just stew on it. I am sorry I can see you." She said stomping her foot._

"_It is not normal that you can see me is all. Are you hungry?" he asked softly._

"_Hai. Magatushi has been rather mean." She said following the Yosei._

_He led her into a quiet and peaceful village. The dwellings were in the trees themselves._

"_What manner of youkai are you?" Ayumu asked._

"_Kind of hard to explain. My Haha is half uppyr and half inu. My chichi is mostly Tsuchigumo and a shape shifter and I am too." She said looking around._

"_How very odd." He said staring at her._

"_Do I have an extra head or something? I cannot help who my parents are!" she snapped._

"_I find it odd that the regular youkai are interbreeding is all. Before it was so taboo; during the One Great War so many died and it was unheard of." He said turning his head to the side._

"_We are all youkai. Besides my Haha and chichi have loved each other a really long time." She said hugging herself._

"_What manner of youkai is this Magatushi?" he asked._

"_I do not know. He said something about the Shikon no Tama." She said looking at him._

"_The Jewel of Four Souls?" he asked shocked._

"_Hai. My chichi had it last century." She said meekly._

"_Your chichi is that youkai?" he asked stunned._

"_Hai but he gave it up for my Haha!" she cried._

"_You are young." He said looking at her closely._

"_I am ten summers!" she snapped._

"_Like I said you are so young." He said looking at her._

"_Well you are only twenty two you said." She said frowning._

"_More than twice your age; we age differently than regular youkai." He said shrugging._

"_You are getting on my nerves! I hate when you say `regular' as if I have some sort of infection. So sorry I was born into the __real__ world." She said narrowing her mahogany eyes._

"_I did not mean to offend it is the only way I know to describe what you are versus what I am." He said surprised._

"_I wonder if Kaito treats my Haha this way!" she said standing up._

"_Kaito is a rebel. He has a tendency to not follow rules very well." He shrugged._

"_Kamis to be so good all the time. It must be hard being fey." She said walking away from him._

"_Come back! You cannot be seen in here. Other types of youkai cannot see us." He cried out._

"_Well I would hate to infect your village with my regular ness." She said crossing her arms._

"_You are rude!" Ayumu said narrowing his eyes._

"_I am rude? You are rude! My Jii-chan is Lord Sesshomaru and he teaches us honor and respect! You are the rude one. I would _

_not tell you that you were regular. I would say how pretty you are." She said irritated._

_He looked at her dumbly then started blushing. He looked away then back at her._

"_You mean for me to tell you that you are pretty or you think I am pretty?" He asked raising a brow._

"_You are pretty." She said blushing herself._

_He blinked his unusual brown eyes at her and he took her hand and pulled her along._

"_You are pretty too." He mumbled._

The memories were sweet and innocent as they had become so close. She had fallen in love with him before she even knew what that meant. He had been her friend and then later her lover. She had loved him intensely and after Renshu; the incident they called it, he had been her shelter. Ayumu had been her everything for a short time in life and now she was back in this forest. Mizuki felt at odds with the situation but she would look.

"Who are you?" Mizuki heard.

"I am looking for my mother." She stated turning.

He was fae, of that she was certain, but she had no clue what kind. He was tall and muscular in lean lines and beautiful features.

"I had no idea that fae could be so large." Mizuki stated with a cocked brow.

"An other worlder with a sense of humor. I am Beren." He smiled with a too sexy grin.

"Oh okay. That explains a lot. Look an ekimmu friend of my mother swears that a fae took my mother. He is trying to respect her wishes and not start a spat so he sent me." She said shortly.

"I did. I took her." He said crossing his arms.

He had branched off marking around his left eye and a mark between his brows that framed his amazing eyes. She shook her head and the fae peoples were sensual and overtly sexual beings. She knew nothing of these kind and he still blinked at her.

"Okay. Why?" Mizuki demanded.

"She was in pain. I felt her anguish and I came to her. She sleeps at the moment." Beren said realizing who this was.

"Okay dude. This is not cool. She is a major figure in youkai politics and she has a slew of men that will kill for her." She said raising a brow.

"You are Mizuki." He said smiling.

"Okay. You are freaking me out." She said stepping back.

She heard a squeak and she jumped. She knelt down and picked up the sprite and she frowned.

"I am so sorry! I know! I know I should have looked. I am not used to being here anymore. I know. I am a mean teijou. I am sorry." Mizuki stated very softly.

Beren was shocked that she understood the sprite at all and she let the tiny being down. She looked up and he neared her.

"The nymph Ayumu." He said suddenly.

"Nymphs are female. Ayumu was male." Mizuki corrected him.

"He was a nymph silly woman. You all call them Yosei but we call them tree nymphs." Beren laughed softly.

"Why do you bring him up?" She asked in a hurt voice.

"My father is quite intrigued with your family. I had to go to that place to retrieve his soul." He commented.

"What did you do to Tesla?" She said getting freaked.

"I had to destroy the other beings keeping him trapped. He is fae. He should never have gone to that place. He had an immortal soul." Beren said fiercely.

"I do not understand." She said with a heaving chest.

"Should you like to see Leth'Evana?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Hai." Mizuki answered shocking herself.

He smiled and he pulled her into the mists. She appeared in the world she had not seen in so long. She followed the overly beautiful creature as he led the way. She had never seen an ugly fey. They were other worldly creatures that were just surreal and so freakishly pretty.

"This is my home. Your mother sleeps at the moment. They hurt her badly and I have my father to sue for peace for now." Beren explained.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"I married her." He said looking back.

"You what?" The pretty woman stated shocked.

"Yes." Beren smiled.

Mizuki followed but the next moment she felt something and it was a nagging sense.

"I am being followed." She stated looking around.

"How do you know?" He asked with a tiny grin.

"I just do! What the hell is going on?" She demanded in anger.

"I leave you to it." The fae prince stated and she was grabbed.

Mizuki was whirled around and the adult version of Ayumu was standing before her. Her chest heaved and she was getting hysterical.

"You were dead!" Mizuki stated freaked.

"I guess I was. You are all grown!" He said touching her cheek.

"Oh shit. Oh my shit. Fuck!" She said stepping back totally in panic.

"Mizuki! It is me." Ayumu said softly.

"You were dead!" She screamed.

"I know. They told me. I do not remember but I feel older! How long?" He asked gently trying to touch her.

"No! No! This is not natural." She said panicking.

"Mizuki stop please." He begged softly.

"I am all grown up Ayumu. You died. The Shouten killed you. Oh fuck!" She said shaking terribly.

"I know we were young but you loved me!" he said trying to touch her more.

"Stop! I am mated now. I am happy." She said shaking her head violently.

"You left that life." He said stiffly.

"No. Karu and I reconciled. I was raped and tortured by a gang of Shouten on Astana's orders." She said wiping tears.

"You never told me why you left." Ayumu whispered hurt.

"Hai. Renshu did not know that…it does not matter. It happened centuries ago." She said looking down.

"That is Prince Beren Elensar. He is the heir apparent to Leth'Evana." He tried to explain.

"You never told me any of this!" Mizuki growled.

"You never asked." He said looking down.

"We were kids." She said with tears streaming.

"I love you still. I cannot stop." Ayumu stated and he did touch her.

"Oh Kamis. Ayumu. Shit!" She cried harder.

"Your mouth has not improved." He smiled a little.

Her mahogany eyes watered and tears fell down her face. He looked at her clothes and his mouth was dry. His only love had been a lovely young woman but now she was stunning.

"Mizuki, what are you wearing?" Ayumu asked staring at her breasts.

"This is called a business suit dolt. These are called high heels and this is the twenty first century." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh." He said blushing.

His ears were so sharply pointed and his eyes had the jewel quality about them. He wore a loose tunic and no leggings. She shut her eyes and remembered how it was with him.

"I need to see my mother. I have children at home that need me." She said trying to move around him.

"You were pregnant when I died." He said suddenly.

"Stop. It!" She said getting emotional.

"Stop breathing? Stop what? How can I stop loving you! You were my first and only love. I do not know how." He cried softly.

They were gathering attention from other really overly gorgeous and sensual looking fae and she stormed over to him.

"I am mated to Karu. I am bound to Renshu and Soren. I have an illicit relationship with someone else. My life is complicated and you are too good for that." She said pressing her head to his.

"Renshu? He is the one who hurt you!" Ayumu said looking hurt and pained.

"Lies. So many lies that were told and oh shit Ayumu." Mizuki stated suddenly kissing him.

The poor yosei was stunned but she kissed him into a stupid oblivion and he buried his hands into her ebony cascade that was her hair. She hungered and she bruised lips in the intense lip lock. She nibbled his bottom lip a moment and he groaned loudly.

"Kamis you look so grown up." She smiled softly.

"Mizuki? I…am…that is, I wish…" He stammered blushing.

She lost her head and she was pretty sure that was what Beren wanted. He may have been yosei but he was a shy creature. Mizuki slipped into his mind and she saw a room. It was the room he was staying in and she ported. He grunted but she helped him off with his little bit of clothing and she moaned.

"Ayumu! Oh holy cow. You grew up." She said eyeing him.

"Is that bad?" He asked redder then before.

"Oh my Kamis. You are so beautiful." She cried softly.

Mizuki undid her jacket and her skirt quickly. Ayumu watched as she bared her onna body and his eyes widened. Her breasts were bigger and she was immaculate. Her hair was shorter but he lost interest in her hair as he stared at her breasts.

"Like them?" Mizuki asked in his ear.

"Hai. Oh you feel so good against me." Ayumu whined softly as she pressed her naked flesh to his.

"We were so young." She stated emotionally.

""Hai. Oh! Oh Kamis. Oh!" He hissed softly as she sheathed him.

"Feel good?" She asked shutting her eyes.

"Hai. Oh Kami! Feel so good. You feel like home." He said arching his lithe form.

She was stunned and she did not move. His moans were making her tremble and he panted as she only sat.

"Zuki please? Please? It is so hot." He whimpered.

"Sit up." She whispered hard.

Ayumu struggled up and their lips clashed. It was slow and erotic and she chose that second to rotate her hips. Her fae was losing it and it became a beautiful act. Her mind was unclear and it was shrouded as he pushed her back. Ayumu stared at her face as he moved his hips. She gasped softly as he worked himself to experiment.

"You have grown up so beautiful. Does he appreciate you?" He demanded.

"I think. I would hope. Oh Kamis!" She yelped as he found something that made her crazy.

His unbelievably beautiful face got a little mischief in it and he pulled her arms up and he released vines that grew around her wrists.

"What are you doing?" She laughed softly.

"You were smaller before." He said licking his lips.

"So even a fae boy is still a boy?" Mizuki asked amused.

"Um not sure what that means but if you ask if I like your body then hai. I REALLY like your body. I love you but this I adore." He said softly but lusting badly.

His soft hand cupped her breast and just stared at her longingly. His touch made her burn and then it really made her burn. She stared at him with her mouth open and her body in conflagration.

"You are okay?" He whispered softly as he licked her ear.

"Hai!" She screamed.

"My beloved. I have missed so much. I love you." He said gently.

Mizuki lost her mind and the resulting act was soul consuming. She was absolutely certain that Renshu would feel it and maybe Soren. They would feel it and have no clue where the hell she was. She quit thinking and was consumed.

Asuna woke up and it was in a grand and beautiful room that was simplistic and natural. She turned her head and yelped when she saw a being so regal that it was astonishing. He was absolute beauty and his sable brown hair was long and he wore some manner of wreath crown in pure gold.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Oh Kami. Who the hell are you?" Asuna asked trembling.

"I am Simyth. How are you Lady Asuna?" He asked in a heavy English accent.

"I am astonished I am back here. I am angry with your son for his arrogance and I am terrified." She said bluntly.

"Beren did say that you were blunt. I am refreshed my lady." Simyth smiled.

"I cannot be here." She said trying to rise.

"Why can you not be here? I say you may be here and I am the king." He stated.

"I am not your kind. I bare the soul of an ekimmu and…" She started to rant.

"You were at one time the daughter of my nemesis Taranis." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I have enemies to fight and a mate to get. Your kindness is extraordinary but I did not ask to be here." Asuna said angrily.

"Your enemies killed my son's child." Simyth stated.

"He did not ask me. My enemies killed MY children. Now get out of my way." She said coldly.

"He took you to wife my lady. You are my daughter in law and he has been quite smitten with you for some time." He shrugged.

"This is an outrage!" She stated in fury.

"Perhaps you see it as so but this is our way. Did my son rape you?" He asked raising a sculpted brow.

"No." She blushed madly.

"I see. Welcome to my family Lady Asuna. I have a banquet prepared in your honor and my son wishes to present his wife." He said as he stood and his white clothes just flowed.

She stared after the being with eyes so haunting and an air so perfect. She felt inferior and dirty in comparison. She also felt like the shit just hit the fan.


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Tricky balancing of ties that refuse to be broken. More tragedy as jealousies make themselves known. Bilae and Teru are caught in communication and Fionn faces Gwydion again. Asuna and Jouichi deal with lost moments and pain as her ekimmu life crashes in around her. Forcing of feeling and emotions lead to dangerous decisions. Ayille and Bilae sit back and watch their actions play out as other plans are laid bare. *scenes of yaoi and blood play* Thank you for reading and PLEASE, let me know what you think.

Haunted Memory in Lands of Mist

Asuna was not one to stick around to cause more issue per say especially when it would be no good for her. She also had something real building with Fionn and she wanted more. She truly saw something deep and meaningful with the white haired ekimmu and she realized she felt Mizuki. She ported and she found her daughter sleeping with the Yosei Ayumu. Her daughter shot up and she was red in the face.

"I realize you are an adult but we have to get out of here now!" Asuna hissed softly.

"Hai okay." Mizuki said getting up.

"Sorry Ayumu." She muttered.

"Zuki! Later?" He asked softly.

She nodded and her eldest girl child pulled on a yukata and ported out with her mother. She knew damn well that Beren would come after her but she intended for it to be harder. She ported to her Karakura mansion and she was shaky. Asuna mentally called on Fionn and he was there so fast it was miraculous. She did not wait and he was kissing her too. His mouth was everywhere and how this happened she did not have a clue but she was on the couch with him in her. It was too easy between them and she was getting to desperation. His handsome face was showing his feelings like he was apt to do in the midst of their physical encounters and his lips did not stop.

"Why do you hold me back?" Fionn asked straining.

"You feel like perfect." Asuna whispered.

"Yes deirfiúr." He groaned softly as he shut his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Tell me." She begged in a lust filled tone.

"Love you. I love you." He said kissing her throat and sinking his fangs in.

She was stuck in a limbo of sensation and her body arched towards his. He pressed himself tightly against her as their fluids mixed and their bodies gave out.

"You honored my wishes." She said with her eyes still shut.

"I assure I did not want to." Fionn stated in a tired voice.

"Phase us to my bed?" She asked tenderly.

"We should…fine." He said changing his words as she gave him a look.

He phased them to her bed and she wrapped her arms around his half clothed self.

"Have you ever had a shower?" She asked running her fingers along his muscles.

"Not yet. I typically bathe in those things you call hot springs. I find them delightful. They have them in Bath." He said with closed eyes.

"Mmm. I think…I think I am done with him." She admitted.

"Do not say that. You would be lying and he is like a sickness you cannot get rid of." He replied.

"Will you do something?" Asuna asked letting her fingers trail down his belly to his white hair around his staff.

"Hmm?" Fionn asked enjoying the sensation.

"I should like to do something." She said mischievously.

"What?" He demanded roughly.

She straddled his waist and she quirked a brow at him. She willed a scarf into her hand and he looked at her oddly. Fionn was unused to any of this but he allowed her to tie the scarf around his eyes.

"What mischief do you do?" He asked lightly.

"This too." She said weighting him down with telekinesis.

Asuna had made him deprived of sight and he could not move. He was not typically up for such things but she was smoothly running hands over his torso.

"Tell me what you wish to do Arianrhod." He stated in a deep voice.

"Love you." Asuna replied softly.

"Do your will." Fionn said softly as well.

It hit her how much he was placing his trust in her and he did not strike her as one who allowed many to touch him.

"I am going to slip the rest of these clothes off." She said whispering.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I am going to run my tongue and lips on you first." She said as she slowly pulled his leggings the rest of the way down.

Fionn nodded and she rid him of his clothing. Her eyes took in his naked and helpless form.

"You are so stunning. So virile." She said tracing muscles lines with her claws.

"I am pleased." He murmured.

"Are you? I wish you saw you as I do." Asuna mumbled.

"It pleases me that you find me alluring." He answered honestly.

"Will you wish to watch and not stop me if I bring you to orgasm with my mouth?" She asked with trembling hands.

"Is this what you wish?" He asked her.

"Hai." She said with a slight shake in her voice.

"Do your will." He nodded.

She undid his blind fold and his eyes were green. Asuna grasped his male flesh and he was steel and softness. She watched his eyes as she stroked a few times. His lips were full and his chest heaved a little. He was not apt to show too much emotion but she wanted to try. His lover hovered over his male flesh and it was making him want to cry out but he watched. His eyes wanted to shut a little as she slowly stroked him to get him looser and more pliant. Asuna stroked him until he leaked some clear pre-cum and that got his heart beating harder. She tasted him a little and her lust filled moan made him shake a little. Fionn felt her prod his entrance and Fionn said nothing. The woman he loved teased him and he groaned then. Her finger tips circled and massaged his whole perineum and entrance. She slipped a finger in and his eyes smoldered as she slowly pulled it back and thrust it home again. Fionn made a soft grunt of surprise but she did it more. Asuna watched the twinges and his eyes as her finger curled and thrust.

"Fionn please. I beg you." Asuna whispered heavily.

"Tell me what you wish?" He asked with heat lacing his words.

"Let me see you feel." She asked burning too.

"I am trying Asuna." He admitted with total bluntness.

"Watch." She begged again.

He watched her and she leaned her head over and she nibbled his head. He cried out as it felt glorious and combined with the questing finger; it made him physically tremble. She grew fevered and Fionn became paralyzed. She was flicking tongue against his slit and his cry made her whine.

"What are you doing?" He groaned as his head shifted on the pillow.

"You taste so good. I want to inhale you." Asuna said growling softly.

His eyes widened as she did more and arched his body a little. His lover was seeing much and it made her wet and slobbering. She murmured over and over how beautiful he was and his mind was totally focused on her actions. Asuna swallowed him whole and he shut his eyes a moment and arched his sculpted body as she began a worshipping pace. She slipped another finger into his passage and he felt her deep. His former deirfiúr was in his very mind and his face lost its composure.

"Arianrhod!" He cried out and it curled her toes in its need, lust, and passion.

Asuna softly growled around his perfect maleness. She moaned around his thick shaft and curled her fingers deep within. Fionn was caught between true physical sensation and the variety he rarely ever participated in. His cries spilled from his lips now and it was too fucking intense. The thunder and lightning ekimmu was losing cohesion and he almost flailed. His heels dug into the mattress and he shoved his hips up to seek more. Asuna made such sounds as she touched, prodded, sucked, tongued him into mindlessness. Fionn felt her within his very mind and she was sending currents of pure licentious pleasure. She was affecting his very mood and thoughts. He never lost it. He never lost utter and total control and he had given himself over to it. His hands clutched the silk and velvet on her bed as she gave him what he could only describe as pure. His voice was raw and deep as he yelped out his need. Asuna devoured the sight of Fionn Hammel in the midst of his mental explosions and rapture. His body was covered in heavy sweet and his hair had become somewhat soaked around his hairline as the heat destroyed him.

-Please. - He felt her whisper in his mind.

Fionn cried out and his eyes could barely see. A few stray tears watered his orbs as the intensity of the oral love making left him stuttering for breath, his heart beating to its own rhythm, and his blood pumping too hard. She saw his eyes and they were fevered with wretched need.

"Over! Please! I need absolution! My love, I beg you now! I need you deirfiúr. This is what you want?" He said in totally broken Gaelic.

Asuna released a mental whine that made him freeze. It snapped in his head, heart, and his soul as his body was bathed in his own yoki. She watched his head shake side to side violently as he snapped his hips up. Fionn screamed the ekimmu cry and it was melodic as he came and came. His body was rigid and then trembled terribly. Asuna came off his cock and licked her lips as he finished spilling his orgasm. He was breathless and eyes closed as he recovered a little sanity. His eyes cracked open to see her licking his belly and Fionn was again caught between much.

"I..I am.." He tried to speak but he was truly shattered.

Asuna looked up and she kissed him gently and he held her to him tightly as he explored her mouth thoroughly and with the purpose of only being close. This woman had melded his mind and body into one thing and it left him exposed. If it had been anyone else; he would have killed them. With her, he only knew to show her what he felt. Only later in the night did Fionn realize the intensity of the connection. He also realized that his feelings were crushing him; he felt too much. His thoughts frightened him as she lay in his arms and snored very gently.

Gavin had witnessed the taking of his master's body and bitterness stole through his mind. He hated her with such intensity that it left him sick. Fionn eventually rose from the bed and he looked hungry. The other ekimmu went to the abode in Briton and Fionn did appear. He went to gather clean clothes and he heard his minion in the room.

"Hungry my prince?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Fionn said not thinking deeply.

Gavin moved forward and he leaned his head to the side. Fionn was used to feeding from him and sank his fangs into tender flesh. The other ekimmu held himself rigid as his master sucked down his blood and he shut his eyes.

"Did she give you great pleasure?" Gavin asked in a hoarse whisper.

Fionn's eyes opened and he lifted his mouth to Gavin's ear and snarled.

"Do not try my patience. What I share with her is not for you." His prince stated coldly.

"Yet she has thrown you away so often? Is she in need for partners or has Gwydion just driven her over the edge for now?" He inquired in a nasty tone.

"I love her. You do not understand!" The thunder ekimmu said shoving Gavin away.

"All I know is that I have served you these many millenniums; even in Terre de Brume did I serve you. I gave you what you needed to survive. I gave you my blood and my body if you needed it." He accused the white haired ekimmu.

"You only did what we both needed to survive that hell. You are my vassal and I am your prince. If you wish away from me then so be it but this petty jealousy serves us no purpose. We are ekimmu and our ways are not unusual but you have known how I feel about her for a long while." Fionn stated.

"She loves that putrid and partly evil son of a bitch, Gwydion!" He shouted.

"It wanes." He said looking away.

"I am certain it wanes for now. It always does but he will pull her back! He always did. You tell me that Nemain was your daughter! That arrogant fuck raised your daughter!" Gavin said in a tirade.

"She was my child and I was in her life. I assure you that at some point Gwydion will get what is coming to him." He stated growling harshly.

"Before or after she destroys your ability to love or trust?" His subordinate demanded.

"I told you that what I share with her is not for you." His prince stated in anger.

"No of course not. I am only a vassal and your pathetic wretched servant. You could not ask for a more devoted slave. You are my Gwydion." The other warrior stated in fury.

Fionn was horrified and Gavin phased out. He was astonished and it had never occurred to him that Gavin was anything than a fellow warrior. They had gratified the other occasionally when the time called on it but he burned in shame. Fionn grabbed clean clothing and relationships proved difficult and he was not certain he liked difficult.

Asuna was sleeping when he returned to her and he was clean. She heard him moving around and she smiled softly.

"I missed your warmth." She said muffled by her pillow.

"I felt the need to be cleansed." He said sitting in a chair by the window.

"You are thinking. What are you thinking?" Asuna inquired sitting up.

"Wondering is all. This is not what I am used to. I am used to fields of blood and swinging my blade and hammer." Fionn said honestly.

Asuna got up from her bed and she went to him. He looked at her and she knelt near him. His eyes met hers. She was so similar in some ways to Arianrhod but she was different. She took his hand in hers and she softly kissed his fingers and brushed her lips over his wrist and he shut his hazel eyes.

"I feel differently for you." He admitted as his chest heaved.

"Tell me." She asked gently.

"More. I feel more. It hurts in my chest." He admitted as he looked over at her.

His eyes were emerald and his breathing was faster.

"Gavin's words are echoing in your head. I hear them. A small part of you believes him. You are certain that Gwydion will overcome my anger." Asuna stated as she "felt" his thoughts.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I want you to feel my intent." She said staring up at him.

Asuna sat in his lap and his eyes only stared at hers. His body was tight and his head ached.

"Is there an ekimmu tradition?" Asuna asked running her fingers over his lips and cheeks.

"Yes of course." He nodded and kissed her fingers gently.

"Bind me to you in this way." She said holding his chin and kissing his mouth with such passion.

The kiss was exotic and erotic in its slow exploration and deep seeking. He fell back against the chair and stared at her face.

"It will cause major rifts in our politics. It will cause a lot of angry feelings. It is better that you do no such thing and keep your lovers." He said feeling tense again.

Asuna took his hand and pressed to her belly. He knew already and his mind was in turmoil.

"I have said I was her and then I am not. You accept me as I am?" She demanded.

"Of course! We are ekimmu. We are not the infants or animal daemons." He said short tempered.

"Then let us do this thing. Let me do this. Let me prove to you that I honor you above _him_." She replied sternly.

Fionn gently pushed her off and he stood up. He was agitated and his mind was in turmoil. He wanted what she suggested but it was not smart. She had married Gwydion and Arawn in their way but it was not for him.

"No. I am sorry. I love you. I do truly but I am not willing to tear apart the fragile peace within our kind." Fionn said with tightness in his chest.

"Arianrhod knew how you felt. She also knew your ambitions and thought processes." She said suddenly and she left him right there.

"What do you mean?" He yelled suddenly.

Asuna had fled to her closets and her eyes watered badly as she slung clothing along the rack. Fionn appeared in the doorway and he could sense her tears.

"Stop! You are a politician as well as a woman Asuna. Use your head as your heart rips us asunder." He stated almost emotionless.

"You were the coward. She would have made it happen. I would make it happen." She snarled at him.

"It is foolhardy. I am sorry but we are not strong enough to survive foolhardy." He said gripping the frame of her closet.

"Because we are youkai does not mean we cannot give into our hearts and feelings! I used to shut mine away and I exploded more often than not. I am a mess I know but if I love something than I shall fight for it. Beren wants me! I have turned him out because it would make you cross!" She screamed at him.

Fionn stared at her astonished and she had turned down an alliance with a fae that would bring her much. He did not think as she was quite suddenly in his arms and his mouth possessed hers. She gave her whole and Fionn was trapped. He had not thought possible but this woman was braver and craftier than his sister had been. She also was more stubborn and he truly thought more beautiful. His heart was crushed and united.

Gwydion was devastated and he heard news from Efnisien. Hatred was not a good word for what he felt towards Fionn. Rages and hell fire burned within the ice ekimmu and Apollo saw him melt down several times. The pythos appeared in the Estate himself and he was stared at by her family. He found her speaking with a dog daemon of some beauty and he glared at her. She kept her features even as he neared her.

"I would speak with you now." He said in a fury.

"Certainly." Asuna nodded.

"What are you doing?" Apollo demanded.

"I am making a decision." She said flatly.

"You swore him another chance!" The pythos snarled at her.

"I have not denied him. I just will not be fooled by his protestations of innocence. He is anything but innocent!" She said coldly.

"Fionn? You fuck Fionn?" Her pythos said dangerously.

"I do not fuck him. I fuck Gwydion. I make love to Fionn." She said with a mean smirk.

"You make a mistake dog! You make a huge mistake." He said with venom.

"Oh I do? Did Gwydion not lie to me? Did he not send one of my greatest enemies against me? What has he done but hurt and harm me?" She said shrieking in fury.

"No one can love you as much as he does!" Apollo stated in a heated tone.

"Well he can take his love and shove it up his ass. I know he likes it as such." She sneered.

"You are so angry over his actions of youth. That fae would have destroyed you." He said with his yoki too close to the surface.

"Someone needs to explain this hatred of the fae. Let me explain something about that fae! I love him still. I will always love him and I will fucking destroy anyone or anything that attempts to take him from me again!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Who? He is dead. Really and truly dead." The pythos said cruelly.

"No. Reborn dumb ass. Remember, I was in domain over such a feat." She said hatefully.

"Who?" Apollo asked with narrowed eyes.

"None of your business. Go home and shed some skin and fuck Gwydion. He needs much attention and tell him I shall see him sometime." She said walking away.

"You make an enemy of your love." He yelled at her.

"He did that before he met me. His lies worked wonders by the way. I truly thought myself in love with him. I only tolerate him at the moment." Asuna said bowing.

Asuna was not aware of her audience and Jouichi was in the main hall. His chest was tight and her mention of some things bothered him. It hit him hard like a sucker punch. She stormed out of her library and she saw him.

"What did you hear?" She asked harshly.

"Some Mitsukai." He admitted.

"It is no matter. How do you feel? Are you okay? I still worry so." She said coming into his arms.

"Who is this man you mention?" Jouichi asked making her stare him in the eyes.

"Jouichi it does not matter. Please, it really does not matter." She said holding his cheeks in her palms.

"I feel pain. I feel terrible pain. Tell me Mitsukai. We love one another surely! Please be honest with me." He pleaded.

"Nwyvre Ancalímon." Asuna barely mumbled.

He mouthed the foreign words and his chest hurt suddenly. Jouichi jerked away from her and she watched him hold the wall and he stared back at her.

"Loved you. Touched you and I knew. Oh Kamis." He said stumbling and he was staring into nothing.

"Do you see something?" She demanded softly.

"No. I only feel impressions. Touch of skin and hot breath against lips. Bodies united and the heat. Like the heat when you give yourself to me in a full union." Jouichi said so eloquently.

"Jouichi." She said in a painful tone.

"So much love. True love and terrible pain. My heart ripped from my chest when Ayana died. My screams could not be calmed. My soul was ripped in two." He said and actual tears fell down his face.

"Stop. It matters not." She said wiping her eyes.

"It does matter Mitsukai. Something in that existence tied me to you for all time. What was it?" He asked emotionally.

"He was a fae prince. She was an ekimmu princess. Two rival groups and bitter enemies." She said looking away.

"Like kumo and inu at one time." He pointed out.

"What do you want?" Asuna asked unable to look at him.

Jouichi gathered her in his arms and made her look at him. She was struck by his beauty and his goodness. Asuna was gathered to him tightly as he searched her face.

"This moment I wish to lay you back and give into my need to sear our souls." He said as his lips skimmed hers.

Jouichi ported them out and they appeared near the Western Palace. It overshadowed them as he laid her back in a field of tall grass. The summer was full blown as he slowly unlaced her modern silk blouse. She was rapt as he moved. Jouichi was in one of his moods and she was going to be made mad, consuming, passionate love to. The kumo was methodically slow as he moved the brown silk aside and bared her breasts. He cupped them in his elegant hands and brushed his thumbs across nipples and the globes as well.

"Have I told you how much I love you Mitsukai?" He asked softly.

"Hai. You always do." She murmured as her breathing was in gulps.

"I saw you in my tree that time and I wanted to kiss you." Jouichi admitted smiling.

"I wish you had." Asuna admitted.

"Oh my darling, me too. I wish I had given into my massive need for you even in those fleeting moments." He said leaning over her whole form.

"Agh! Jouichi." She whispered in heavy lust.

"I love to see you accept my venom. I love to see my flesh sink into you. I love to feel your hands squeeze my backside in your need. I love to feel you squeeze my cock as our selves unite in such a primitive but glorious way." He said softly as he traced her skin with his finger tips.

"Jouichi!" She gasped out as she withered under him.

"Hai my angel? I love when your channel weeps for me. I get so utterly rigid. I only wish to lick up your honey." Jouichi said impassioned.

She trembled hard as slipped his thumb into her core and he moved it shallowly. Asuna was already a wreck. It did not help her that he loved to speak "dirty talk" in such beautiful words. Jouichi made it his mission to be well educated and refined in everything. He even made love royally. He was perfect. Asuna realized that he basically was fae. He truly had very little body hair other than his long and luxuriant locks on his head. He had a sparse bit from his navel to his proud cock.

"You eye me angel. Do you wish to drink me as I drink you? I wish you would. I love your mouth around me." He purred.

"Oh Kamis." She grunted as he teased her opening.

"Is that hai?" Jouichi asked.

"Hai!" Asuna groaned.

His smile was lazy as turned himself around to begin his sinful attack of her lips. She accepted his cock and the two moved and mouthed the other's genitals slowly as they groaned and greedily worked at bringing the other heaven. Asuna felt her body getting ready to have a mighty orgasm. Jouichi nibbled her clit with abandon while she sucked him hard. His mouth came off her labia and he gasped hard as his angel with utter greed sucked him harder and his cry made convulse.

"My ravenous guardian angel. Do you wish my end so soon?" He murmured in a growl.

"Hai!" She growled back.

"Can you take it?" Jouichi growled and groaned.

She nodded with utter abandon and he let himself lose it. He began to move his hips and she swallowed him as he gently thrust. For his part, he flicked and toyed with her nub as he lowered his mouth to lick up her sweet musk. His tender attention made her begin a long spiral that made him groan against her luscious opening. Her body was releasing her sweet and he moaned into her petals as she swallowed his essence. He lifted his head and as his beast consumed him.

"You need our babe. I want to smell you sweet as my babe grows in you." He said passionately.

Asuna was too lost in her own inner youkai as her lover moved them. He entered her from behind and began a quick pace and she clawed the ground as he released his venom several times. He moved harder and harder as he sought to fill her with his seed. Memories of many moments clashed through his mind as he sought higher. Asuna was aimless in her own telepathy and he was always stroking something; soul, heart, and mind. The resulting orgasm left them both unconscious and laid out. The beautiful act had been witnessed by Fionn and he honestly felt like justice had been done. The fae was a good man and Fionn felt he had done a tremendous evil. He knew he would never forgive himself for it but Arianrhod had him back.

She had not been home in some time and she plopped herself down in her inu sire's chambers. Sesshomaru looked at her and she grinned at him.

"Hai Masami?" He asked shortly.

"Chichi? Is Haha not keeping you happy? I hear you have another onna too." She snorted.

"This Sesshomaru will not discuss such things with his pup." The inu lord said with a raised brow.

"Good Kamis Chichi, you still are a stuff shirt! I am an adult you know." Masami tittered.

He rolled his amber eyes and his half Byakko daughter was stunning. She had curves that were quite luscious and looks that rivaled his eldest. She also worked him and Chen. He honestly felt bad for the Byakko lord simply because she was so good at manipulating. When she had found out she was a love child; that had been a nightmare. She was a royal, snotty, and arrogant young woman but he loved her. Chen loved her and spoiled the hell out of her. He had actually deigned to speak to the tiger on one occasion to tell him he was a fool. Chen had agreed.

"Go to Hunan." He stated and then went back to his work.

"Ba knows how to have fun." She said growling and standing.

He rolled his eyes again and she kissed his forehead.

"You are always my Chichi." She laughed softly.

"Of course I am." He said rolling his eyes again.

Masami ported to Hunan and she chuckled. She walked into the Changsha palace and she stared at two tigers she did not know and her nieces blinked right back at her.

"Who the hell are they?" She asked curiously.

"Darling ignore her. She is my Jii-chan's brat." Wenling told Shirong.

"You are a Hu?" Shirong asked surprised.

"Yep. Okay well is my Ba around?" She demanded of the twins.

"In his study. Zi is in there, our Ba, Uncle Cheung, and Ling." Wen stated.

"Sure. Now we are missing Yuming and Tai. Toodles." Masami laughed softly.

"That is your Aunt?" Guiren asked his mate and wife.

"Yes. It is a sordid story honey. Ignore her." His life mate said shaking her head.

"How?" Guiren asked looking.

"Stop looking at her ass!" Wenling growled.

"Sorry." He blushed.

Wen eyed Wenling and she suddenly grabbed her mate. He mentally groaned hard and she had pathed nasty, nasty things.

"You want to?" He gasped softly.

"You're the one staring at her ass!" His mate growled playfully.

"Well her jeans are so tight." He protested.

"Oh so you do not want to?" Wen asked smirking.

"I did not say that!" He said following her.

Shirong looked over at Wenling and there was love in their gaze. He leaned over and kissed her mouth softly. His hand rested on her belly and he felt his cub. She also bore another but it was a dragon and Shirong had come to like Jortel a lot. Ryuu and he not so much but they were not stupid. They were happy and it worked. Shirong had moved forward and the time frame and he took his place here.

"Sexy tiger." She smiled against his mouth.

"Beautiful tigress." He smirked.

"Okay. Apparently we are going to get busy too." She chuckled.

"Mhmm I cannot wait." He smiled sultry.

Wenling was pulled up into his strong arms and kissed stupid. Lady Lihua saw it and it made her happy.

Masami sat in Chen's den and his daughter by way of Augusta was just really so beautiful. She also liked her way and often. Her name belied much and she grinned at her Ba.

"Hi." She waved.

"You are home finally! Where have you been?" Chen demanded.

"Playing in New York City. Hi Quon! Hi Che!" Oh hello Zi." She said to the serious young man.

Cheung and Quon rolled their eyes at her and Zihao really got mortified with her often. She flirted shamelessly and made him feel all of about two years old. When they were younger; she had slapped him around and often. He was also older than his "aunt" but she did not seem to get it.

"Hello Masami." Zi said softly.

Quon and Cheung were now as close as close could be. They hunted often and visited Japan often too. Chen assumed Cheung had a lover there and Quon only smirked. It was still a huge family secret but it worked. His oldest sons were off again and his grandson handled the finances of his Byakko.

"Well I am off to play some golf with Meifen." He yawned.

'Try not to let her beat you Jii-chan." Zihao stated smiling.

"I try not to boy but she almost always does. Bye my darling dear. Come see me later?" Chen demanded.

"Yes sir." She smiled brilliantly at him.

"Ugh." He said leaving.

Zihao looked over at the black tigress and she was really too pretty. She had been a troublemaker from day one and she knew she was pretty. She also had gotten him drunk the first time. She had also gotten him "laid" too. His Aunt Masami was a naughty tigress but they got on well.

"How is your lover?" She demanded.

"Still around and still skittish." He said looking over financials.

"Does she require copulation in the dark or only missionary?" Masami asked smirking.

"Shut up Sami! You really are a bitch sometimes.' Zi said in anger.

"Just makes me wonder how such a gorgeous man such as yourself cannot find an onna who is more; well if truth be told, like Asuna." She said with crossed arms.

"I am fine. I do not need my Ba's little sister telling me how to live. Shit." He cursed.

"You never act this way around anyone else." She smirked wider.

"No one else gets on my nerves like you." He retorted.

"Wanna drink?" She demanded.

"I guess." He sighed as the figures seemed lost to him for the moment.

She stood up and she dragged him behind her. She ported them to a small club in Tokyo that catered to youkai guests and they went to the bar. Masami was always up for a good time and he had been involved with things that would curl his Ba and Haha's toes if they knew. She was bad. So very, very bad and he envied her often. Soon she had him taking shots of Patron and he sucked on a lime and licked the salt. He downed them one by one and she was still out drinking him.

"Sami stop!" he said sloppy drunk.

"Still cannot keep up?" Masami laughed jovially.

"Fuck you! Two more!" he called the bartender.

Masami downed hers and her black hair was down and her silver eyes twinkled. Zi was getting trashed and she hid her mind. She hid her horrendous feelings and she stayed away always. Occasionally she came home and got him into mischief which led him to having wild sex with a stranger and his "aunt" watched. Her heart broke over and over but she got to see him. She called on a double and she felt the potent liquor affecting her. Zi had stood up to a Bengal tiger and told him to get lost and now they were in her Kyoto apartment. He was drunk badly and he stared at her.

"Want a shower?" She asked slurring.

"Yeah. I think I am going fall down." Zi said giggling.

She stumbled over to him and she helped him towards her shower. She slowly began to undress him and he was chuckling. She stared at his amber eyes as she undid his white shirt and jeans.

"Lords. We are horrid." He whispered as she undid his clothes.

"Why?" Masami demanded.

"You are not supposed to see me naked nu zi." He said rolling his head to the side.

"Oh well." She snorted.

"No one knows how bad we are. They all think Zi is so serious. They think I am only a good boy." Zihao said softly.

"I have seen you have sex. You are not bad Zi but you are not innocent." She said grinning pulling down his jeans.

"Should not be like this." He slurred bad.

"Like what?" She slurred herself.

"Should not be who you are. You are not supposed to be my aunt." He said breathing too hard.

"What do you mean?" Masami asked heaving chest too.

"Should not be…you know why I still do this?" He asked cupping her face.

"Why?" She said hearing blood in her ears.

"Because you see me." Zihao admitted.

She knew damn well if he was not sloshed then he would never have admitted it. She stood up to him and her mouth hovered his.

"Love you. I have always loved you." She said not actually kissing him.

"Me too." He said feeling trapped and needy.

"You are hard Zi." Masami stated staring.

"Hai. I know." He said shutting his eyes.

He knew he should feel bad but they had given up being good a long time ago. Technicalities be damned but they were born in the same generation and they had grown up together. Zihao gave it up and he kissed her. She kissed him back as their tongues danced and tasted passionately. They both were half tiger and something else. She understood him so well and Zihao gasped into her mouth. She jerked away and expected it to be like it always was.

"Sami." He panted hard.

"Sorry. I am sick. I know." Masami actually blushed.

Zihao ported them suddenly and he only wanted to be with her. The Byakko prince laid her back and he was so fucking needy. He fell against her and he moved her thighs.

"You know this is bad." She said gasping.

"I do not care anymore. You leave because of it. I am part of you already." He whined.

Zihao snapped his hips and she grunted in glorious pleasure. He was normally very slow about making love but they were both beyond stupid drunk, they both had seen the other naked for years, and this was something they both wanted in their drunkenness. Every time he pulled back did he cause the pleasure to escalate and she touched and stroked him. He was so beautiful and wonderful. He tamed her and it killed her that they were related at all. Zihao could not see his relationship with Bai surviving. At one point he wished to mate her but then he stopped that hope because of her wish to not tie herself. Zi had shut his own loneliness by handling the reigns of his jii-chan's finances. It was going over and he felt himself falter. She felt exactly like he thought she would; perfect. It hit his drunk brain that their family already had enough screwed up problems but his body seized up when her orgasm caused her muscles to milk his cock and he lost it all. Very soon it was followed by unconsciousness.

Asuna had been surprised and delighted to see Quon and Cheung. Her tigers she saw at least once a month and her cub with Cheung more often than not but it was easy and it was good. They were as close and it was always gentle and passionate. Asuna really adored the tigers as a species. She was also shocked to see her adult son in Zihao and he was hungover and looked like hell. He had come to the Estate since he had finally done the deed with Masami and he felt wretched.

"What is wrong?" She demanded.

"Nothing Haha. Hello Ba! Hello Uncle Cheung. Nothing is wrong." Zihao said respectfully and he bowed before his elders.

"Son you do look a little worse for wear." Quon stated.

"Ba. I am fine. You know I like a bit too much sake." He blushed.

"Well that needs to stop!" His mother said in a low growl.

"Yes Haha. I am sorry." Her eldest Byakko stated.

Asuna saw Masami pass through and wave at everyone. Her sister was beautiful, intelligent, and spoiled. She had used her status as a love child to get all manner of things. She adored Sesshomaru and he was her Chichi and she called Chen, ba but it was Sesshomaru who was the final say on the half Byakko onna. He loved her to pieces.

"Hello Masami. You two went out drinking again?" She asked her sister archly.

"Hai Asuna and I did not ruin your precious little boy." Masami snorted.

"Sister!" Quon growled.

"Well I did not. Besides Zi is a killer dancer. Why should Aunt Masami not bust a rug?" She snorted as she walked away.

Quon and Asuna stared at their shared sibling and sighed. She was so raunchy even by their standards. It was pretty bad at times and Zi patted their backs. Asuna had always been close to this son simply because he had been born during such a pivotal point in her life; mating Quon and meeting Ishin. It had been a special and devastating point in her young years. Hai, she was close to Zihao always.

"I worry for you. You and Bai are not?" Asuna asked.

"It has kind of stalled Haha. I asked to be mated several times but I am not going to force a nu zi to love me. I guess I had hoped that she and I would work out but I am tired." He shrugged.

"She was wounded emotionally." She said sighing.

"I know. I know it all but it is hard to be let in when she will not talk. So I guess I give up. I have to go. Jii-chan expects reports by noon." He sighed as he ported out.

Quon looked over at her and he sighed. His son was close to him but Cheung looked with narrowed eyes.

"Gotta go you two." He smirked and he too ported out.

"Lord what is he up to now?" She asked her Byakko prince.

"Mischief I am certain." Quon said smirking at his wife.

He spent the better part of the day with her and she was happy. She was feeling listless over Masanori and the idea of Yasua carrying his child made her sick. Asuna had been told to "stay here" and it made her mad. She ported to Sapporo and Kenta was fielding phone calls from his own kind it seemed. He put his hand up and snapped his fingers for her to wait. She gave him a look and he finally hung up.

"I will tell you in a minute." Kenta growled as he picked her up.

She was shocked by his behavior and Kenta deposited her on his desk.

"Hi." He stated as he stared at her face.

"Hi. Are you okay?" She asked almost amused.

"I am okay. Are you okay?" He demanded.

"Hai." She nodded and looked away.

"You do not seem okay." Kenta murmured.

"Kenta, I love my children. I know I have many but I love them." She said sighing.

"We are kumo right? Well at least I am and you were before. Hell the little ones in nature have egg sacs." He smirked.

"Why can you not be this way more often?" Asuna asked taken back by his teasing.

"I am an asshole, remember?" He smirked.

"Why do you do that?" She demanded.

"Because it is easier. I am a lazy louse and I was worried." He said frowning.

"You are not lazy." Asuna growled.

"Well I shall be. Kamis! Onna let me fuck you and shut up." He growled in return.

She wanted to laugh but she laid back as he hiked up her dress. Kenta saw her thighs and he kneaded them in his hands. His thumbs spread her nether lips and he shut back his groans.

"You are fucking beautiful." He said roughly.

"Glad you think so." She actually smiled at him.

"Thinking about you makes me…want." He said actually speaking his feelings.

"Want what Kenta?" His lover asked astonished.

"Not sure. Okay enough feeling bull shit. Get naked." He grinned as worked on helping her out of her clothes.

She laughed softly and he pressed his lips to her neck. It hit him hard and he grunted as he took in her smell. His tongue began to trace her juncture and his body was suddenly too rigid.

"You have been rutting kumo." He said tightly.

"Hai well…" She blushed.

"Kamis you smell so good." He growled harshly.

"Kenta what is wrong?" She demanded.

"Eat you. I am going to eat you." He said breathing harder.

His lips began to suck and nip her throat and down her sternum. He breathed in the scent and it made him primitive.

"I want you." He growled hard.

"Well hai. You have me on your desk and rather without clothes. I am not protesting." She said running hands through his hair.

"Want to hold you." He snapped.

She yelped as he pulled her into his shoki and they appeared in a rocky cave. They were surrounded by silk of a burrow and he pressed her against the web.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

"Slave to my senses. Shit! I want you so badly." He growled out harshly.

"Are you angry?" She demanded.

"NO! Screw it." He snarled as he bared himself.

"Oooh Kenta." She moaned out as he teased her center for second.

"Going to suck me in. Oh hell onna. Wrap your legs around me." He demanded in a breathy pant.

Asuna did as he asked and it felt so good to his inner kumo. She cleaved to him and he held her tightly as well as he thrust madly. He kissed her and made such loud snarls as he took his lover. He instead invaded her mind and she whined as this wounded man was making her nuts. Her mind kept turning over how wonderful he was and Kenta was trapped. His fangs found her throat and he bit in. She stiffened as she made passionate cries. Kenta unfurled her and turned her towards the webbing. His body was taut as he rolled hips. It was so awesome and he dug deeper in her mind. This felt so right and she was screaming. Kenta was crossing every line but he needed her. His rolling thrusts were hard and she clawed at the rocks and silk as he drove her harder. His fingers slipped between her nether lips and he lightly pinched her nub to deliver her his venom. Asuna became altered and the crescendo smashed them both. It dragged them along a path of absolute bliss. Kenta and Asuna slipped to their knees as they rasped out and the coupling had been intense and so good.

"Oh hell. Oh fucking hell." He whispered harshly.

"Huh?" She said dazed.

"Beast took you." He said hoarsely.

"I knew." She said leaning her head back and his mouth was pressed against her ear.

"I am not giving you up. I will be your secret but I am not leaving." He said harshly.

"Hai." She said kissing his fingers as they touched her cheek and throat.

"My piece. I will take my small piece. You wanted me like this." Kenta breathed.

"Hai." Asuna nodded hard.

"So fucking beautiful." He said kissing her cheek and along her neck.

Asuna shut her eyes and wondered what this was but it was intense and he was so damn strong for an ookami kumo. He was also deeper when he allowed himself to be. Kenta just was.

She actually avoided being alone and it made it damn near impossible for Beren to grab her. She also became aware of Gwydion's distant presence. It was hard not to feel his anguish or his fury. Fionn stayed around and he was anxious for what reason she could not tell. He was a mystery to her at times but she yearned for him. She waited on Naraku and it was becoming difficult to do so and it was near a week after Beren had first grabbed her. Asuna saw him on the hill overlooking the Estate and she slowly drew near him. Gwydion looked back at her and his chest was tight as he stared at her.

"Why are you here?" She asked softly.

"I have no idea. I miss Anwell and Kheagan. Do you deny me them as well?" Gwydion asked with grief.

"Why? Why did you not trust me enough to believe in you? Why did you make me fall in love with you all over again?" Asuna demanded as her eyes bled green.

"Our past was so tumultuous. I wanted it back but I wanted to love you on my terms." He admitted with tears freezing down his cheeks.

"You did not trust me enough to forgive you so you made it worse. You murdered an innocent man because you were jealous!" She snarled.

"You were promised to me! You were for me! He was fae! You want me to tell you that I wanted you away from me? He would have taken you to Leth'Evana and I would have never seen you. Do you understand that you were twin? Do you not understand that? I have never not felt you." He said trembling violently

"Tell me the truth! Tell me the absolute truth; why did you kill him?" His love asked him hoarsely.

"To keep him from taking you as his wife and keeping you away from me. I manipulated Fionn into it. I knew he loved you and I used it to destroy him. The Welsh fae were powerful at the time and I could not do it alone. I was young." He said covering his face with his hands.

"Would I have stayed there?" She asked with a heaving chest.

"Fae do not like this plane. It is easier to kill them here and staying here too long; they lose their immortality." He said lifting his chin.

"Kamis." She said looking away.

"I lied to Fionn. I told him that the fae had raped you." Gwydion fully admitted.

"Fuck Gwydion! Oh Kamis you are cruel sometimes but I know you love me! I know you do because you are insane!" Asuna snarled at him.

"I do love you." He said in a pained voice.

"What am I supposed to do? Tell me how this was supposed to play out? Tell me for I am lost." She said growling and crying at the same time.

"You were supposed to love me as I love you. You were supposed to remember that we shared a soul." He said wiping his face in irritation.

"Gwydion! I want to fucking hate you." She said feeling her chest squeeze too hard.

"I hate you too." He said with eyes wide and pain bared.

"Because I am not so…I do not even know what to say." She screamed at him.

"You intend to shut me out and marry Fionn. I applaud him. He has played his hand very well." Gwydion said bitterly.

"You set him up! Hell, you set me up!" Asuna snarled at him.

"I have lied and I have murdered for my feelings for you. This is the truth. I am selfish and I only wish to be with you. I have always wished to be with you. Even as small ones; I slept in your bed and held you to me. I love you deirfiúr but you cannot believe that or show me that you did too." The ice ekimmu said turning away.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard." She said sobbing.

She fell against him and Gwydion had no clue how it happened or of anything. Asuna held onto him and kissed him madly. It was emotional as she ported out with him. She fell against him and they were in Apollo's caves. He was slammed into the wall and he hungrily ate at her mouth as his hands shoved her kimono of pink and white off her shoulders. She was tearing at his clothes as well in their haste. Apollo peered behind a cove and watched as Asuna took Gwydion. They would always have the insanity. It was part of their makeup and it was messed up but the crazed love was between them both. Gwydion was laid out on the pallet as her hands gripped and the sex bound and tied them more. He was arching and moaning so loudly as she bit and sucked every bit of flesh she could. The Greek youkai was shutting his eyes as he mentally could feel a little. She was so good at making them her slave. His own sister Aphrodite had been similar. Asuna had Gwydion begging shamelessly as he was fucked well. He lifted his sweat soaked blonde hair and he rasped out wildly.

"Deirfiúr! Let me come! Do not stop it! Let me come." Gwydion begged wildly.

"Apollo?" She growled.

"Yes?" He called out.

"Take him and plunder him. Make him unable to walk." She said smirking.

"You bitch!" He hissed.

"Hai. I am but you deserve it." She said rising and Apollo came out with arms crossed.

Apollo began laughing softly and Gwydion was stark naked and he was in absolute agony with his cock hard as hell and he was tied up.

"Well what a sight." The pythos chuckled.

"I am waiting." Asuna said in a husky voice.

"Oh I see. Well Gwydion our mistress has spoken." The serpent said grinning.

"I want you." He cried from the pallet.

"You broke my heart deartháir. We shall work towards something strong and better but I want to see you submit." She said with that voice.

His eyes smoldered and his pythos lover swallowed his cock and his face crumpled. It felt good but she watched with hunger on her face and Gwydion became maddened with the thoughts. His moans were obscene and he was typically always dominate. Gwydion was too used to be in charge. The ekimmu prince arched hard as Apollo loosened his body.

"Feel good love?" Apollo asked.

"Yes. Feels good. Arianrhod please? Please." He begged her.

Apollo looked back and she nodded to him. The Greek serpent lowered his mouth and began to use his tongue and Gwydion rasped hard. Asuna neared them both and she sit herself down next to the thrashing Gwydion.

"You feel good?" She demanded.

"YES!" He whimpered.

Apollo's amber eyes met hers and he lifted his mouth and suddenly Gwydion felt his cock. He shuddered as his pythos eased into him. She watched Gwydion submit and it made her flush.

"Oh Gods! My beautiful ice prince! You feel so good." Apollo rasped.

Gwydion looked at her with naked need and his face contorted often as he was slowly fucked well. His prostate was hit just so by Apollo and he withered wildly under the onslaught. His own cock was neglected for the moment and it dribbled.

"Gwydion? So beautiful when you give up the vendetta. So beautiful when you release yourself from the chains." She stated eyeing his weeping cock.

"Let me finish Deirfiúr! Please! Please! I beg you, please!" He said beginning to sob.

Asuna suddenly stood and straddled his lap. Apollo's chest was to her back and it was awkward but she was going to shatter him. She slid down his rigid length and he screamed as she began her own pace. Apollo rolled his own hips and he was holding back his whimpers. Asuna was making this earth shaking and Gwydion's head snapped side to side as the euphoria loomed and denied. Several minutes passed of intense grunting, pleas, and curses. Her muscles began to spasm hard and Gwydion stopped breathing. Apollo bumped his node and her walls clutched and he was coming. He was coming in waves of riveting bliss. It looked almost seizure like as he finished. His eyes were rolled back as Gwydion shook. Asuna realized it had been too much and he passed out. Apollo wrapped his arms around her middle and he kissed neck.

"Let me take you. I have not had you in so long." He demanded.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Let me bathe quickly." He said slowly pulling from Gwydion.

She nodded and he shifted out. She opened Gwydion's thighs wide and she licked his femoral artery and she sucked the tender skin. He was slowly coming to and his cry permeated the air as she sank her fangs in. Gwydion stared at the ceiling and he moaned softly.

"Drink me dry. I do not care. I cannot live if you are not with me. What are doing?" He gulped as he stared down.

She had finished feeding and she began to lick.

"Cleaning you." She moaned softly.

"Oh hell." Gwydion groaned.

Apollo walked back in and his female lover was licking and sucking Gwydion as the ekimmu was withering again.

"Can you still lick as I fuck you hard?" Apollo asked huskily.

She nodded and he spread her wide. She was wet and warm from her previous exercise and he drove himself deep. It made Gwydion mad to see her taken by their shared lover and he moaned. She ended up swallowing him again and the Ice ekimmu prince could not walk.

She slept between them and Gwydion was awake but sore. He had been well used and admittedly it felt wonderful. Asuna was in his arms sleeping and he was trying not to be insane.

"I will have Fionn." She said softly.

"But! I hate him." He snapped.

"You hate him because he loves me separate from you. Do you love me?" She asked.

"Yes!" Gwydion snapped.

"You are like me. You need more as well. I get to approve any female you take. Your male lovers are yours as long as they are not mine. Only if my man desires it then you may but otherwise keep your own harem." She said gently twisting his nipple.

"Your bed. I wish your bed more than occasionally. I cannot breathe if I have not been with you." He said flatly.

"Fine. We shall work it out. You will not kill another lover in jealousy. Stay away from Jouichi. Stay away from Fionn." She said flatly.

"Why him?" He asked petulantly.

"Why Apollo? Why me?" Asuna demanded.

"Because and oh fuck. You actually do love him." He said in anger.

"Hai but I am insanely in love with you. Quit lying to me! Be honest and I shall be honest with you. I know we are twin souls and I get that you need more sustenance. I have denied you in my own jealousy. It stops now. You love me and I love you. Seek my bed when you need but try to respect me too." She said staring down at him.

He blinked at her and he sighed. He nodded and she flattened herself against him. It was missionary in reverse and he whimpered immediately because it was so intimate.

"Come for me." She said softly.

"So tight. Oh you feel so good. You feel so amazing." He cried out.

"You too." Asuna whispered.

She moved against him and he was putty. He loved to feel her flesh against his and his mind wanted to ask about the current fae but he lost track of thought as she shattered him again several times. They had boundaries and rules in place. Now the tricky part was to see if they could actually make it work.

Fionn had killed a Sistern that had been a servant of Bilae's and he was quite proud to have honest to gods communication between Bilae and Teru. Teruyoshi had blatantly communicated that if he stopped his attacks on Soul Society then he would aid the destruction of Arianrhod. He was furious and the Sistern now hung from the walls of the place called the Seireitei. He had written in Japanese and Gaelic that this was his little brother's warning. He now strode the halls of her Estate home and he kept his mind straight. What he did not expect was to see Gavin first and his subordinate was in plain clothes and he was a beautiful creature but he was not who he was in love with.

"She is not here." He growled.

"That is fine and well Gavin but I wish to speak with her sire. Thank you." He said stiffly.

"She went back to him." Gavin whispered cruelly.

"Honestly, I expected she would." Fionn stated staring at him in anger.

"This is why you will not marry her?" His warrior demanded.

"I will not marry her because she is who is. You think me a simpleton." His commander said.

"My master feed from me. Take from me." He demanded.

Fionn wanted to roll his eyes but honestly; Gavin was one of his best. The dark haired ekimmu bared his neck and Fionn sank his fangs in. His blood tasted richer, deeper, and sweeter. Fionn came off his neck and sucked in his breath.

"What did you do?" he demanded slurring badly.

"I killed a fae. These modern times are so intriguing my lord. I laced my own blood with the disgusting creature. Is it good?" He asked almost hopeful.

"Yes." Fionn said staring at him like he was meat.

"Take more. Take it all if you wish. Do with me what you will but know it is I who have always stood by you." He said clutching his tunic.

Fionn's eyes widened and Gavin undid his haori style shirt. He bared his toned and pale chest as he cut it with a claw. He had filled his own veins with the fae and his blood tasted too good. Fionn fell against him and he sank his fangs in. Gavin held the back of his white head as he suckled feverishly at the drugged blood. Gavin phased them and he was being wretched but he figured if he was losing Fionn then by the heavens he would do what he wished once. Fionn was beyond high and he was lost in his own head. Gavin kissed his neck and ripped his tunic. Fionn was gasping soon and his fellow warrior was aggressive in his attentions. He was also somewhat tender and he lifted his head from the bed roll and moaned as the other man mouthed his cock. His eyes were clouded and green as Gavin cupped and rolled his stones. He knew how to set Fionn off and the dark haired ekimmu sucked hard on his sac.

"Oh fuck." Fionn moaned out.

"Yes my lord?" Gavin growled softly.

"You fiend. Oh heavens." The thunder ekimmu said feeling his stomach roll.

"Watch me my lord." He said softly and with purpose.

Gavin lowered himself onto Fionn and he arched his body in the pleasure. Gavin moaned as he shifted on his master's cock and he leaned back. Fionn was moaning out crazed as his subordinate rode him. It was mind blowing and acute pleasure but not quite what his deirfiúr had done. Arianrhod had sought to make him in what she called Nirvana and she wanted him to know her feelings. She had also wanted him to express his and he was lost in his memories of what she had done. Gavin was gasping as he began to stroke his own cock as he rode him harder. Fionn was too far drunk on the fae blood and he screamed out the ekimmu cry as he came hard. He felt the semen of Gavin spill onto his washboard belly and the other ekimmu moaned as he jerked above him.

"Get out!" He growled through the haze.

"Yes. I shall but remember." Gavin snarled.

Fionn watched the other man unimpale himself and rolled off of him. He went to grab the other man and Gavin wrapped his hand around his throat. He leaned forward and probed his mouth slowly as he was kissed passionately and with purpose. Fionn gasped as Gavin released him and got up.

"Do you wish my hate?" Fionn asked him angrily.

"No. I wish your feelings for me but she is insidious and you a good man. Perhaps Bilae has the right idea." He sneered.

The thunder and lightning ekimmu was up and his hand around Gavin's throat. Gavin was a water ekimmu and very good with the tides. He was no lover of Arianrhod but he had not blatantly threatened her.

"Get out and never show yourself to me again! I am not your whore Gavin." Fionn snarled.

"No. You are the love of my life but you show her what should be for me. She is the fucking whore." The other man said phasing out.

Fionn sat upon the pallet and he was reluctant to lose Gavin and he thought in some ways he was right. He did not expect to see her and her eyes opened widely. She stepped back from him and he grabbed her.

"You lied! You fucking lied!" She screamed in his face.

"What did I lie about Arianrhod?" Fionn said in a tired voice.

"You said this was for us. You swore this was our sanctuary! I have no room to talk but you bring a fuck here?" Asuna snarled in his face.

"What does it matter? You and Gwydion have reconsumated your pathetic union. What does it matter if someone who loves me wanted me?" He demanded.

"Gwydion is powerful and serves me better on my side than against me but you cannot give me the pact I wish. You who speak with such beautiful sentiment! I found out that he tricked you. He told you I was raped. How very good of you to defend my honor when you cannot honor our private moments!" She said choking.

"Gwydion loves you. You will not give that up and I will not settle for a bit part. Perhaps he is right." He said lifting his chin.

"Who? Gavin?" She screamed.

"Yes. He has always been by my side." He said quitting her presence.

"I carry your child!" Asuna yelled in an emotional snarl.

"Give her to Gwydion; he would find a way to steal her anyhow." He said turning on his heel and starting to dress.

"You will never make me cry again Fionn." She said bowing and porting out.

He shut his eyes and it hurt. Fionn had no clue why he had argued with her. He was no good with fucking feelings and he shut them away.

Asuna went in search of Gavin and she was seething. She found the water ekimmu by the shores in Karakura. She stared at his back with hate and he turned to stare at her.

"I have always thought you beautiful. Your whole entire clan is something. I would love you if I had not known Fionn first. I would have been as smitten with you as he is." Gavin stated and his deep blue eyes held anger.

"You won. He is yours I suppose but know you steal his child from him and you steal much. I will not bring him pain." Asuna said bowing.

"You do not deserve him. You do not deserve his love but you have it. You do not deserve his child." He said hatefully.

Gavin was in front of her with his ekimmu speed and his dagger shoved deeply in her stomach. She choked up blood and he shoved it harder.

"I hate you. I hate you for the thousands of years I watched him suffer and I hate you for dangling yourself in front of him. He is too proud and too good to say no to you. I know what you are but you are a whore for even making these people yours and using them until you are done playing. Arawn and Gwydion are not sane and fit with you quite well but you will not steal my master's baby. I will not allow it. I will find a whore to carry his son or daughter but it will not be you!" He snarled in her ear.

"Hate you." She said falling down by his feet.

"You think I care? Bleed out. I have no wish to even drink your fucking blood." Gavin said in fury.

Gavin whirled around ready to leave but Beren stood in front of him. He was shocked to see the fae and Asuna was losing consciousness as the sand began to be stained red.

"You are a fool ekimmu." Beren said smoothly.

His hands let loose a flash of yoki light and Gavin fell clawing at his throat as his blood flowed from his wound and he lost the ability to breathe. Asuna gasped and she dragged herself to him. Beren went to stop her and she let loose a weak nami that threw him back. She managed to seal Gavin's wound and he was barely alive. Asuna was trying to stay awake and she was crying without making any noise.

"Lady Asuna! Do not be foolish!" Beren tried to call.

"No. My people." She said weakly.

She managed to port Gavin back to Fionn's abode and she clutched her stomach. She sobbed softly and the thunder ekimmu moved swiftly into his sleeping chambers.

"Asuna! Gavin." He said kneeling.

"Beren. I go." She said trying to pull herself up.

His eyes were wide and he saw where she had been cut. Asuna did not wait for him and she ported out. She actually fell against Gwydion and he shouted. He held her and she was sobbing.

"Nobu. Take me to Nobu." She said shutting her eyes.

"What happened? Tell me what happened." He begged.

"Gavin. He hates me. Fionn does not wish for me. I understand why. I love you and he will not stop hate. Gavin fucked him in our bed." She said shutting her anguish out.

"Forget him and that putrid weakling. Let it go. I will make certain you are ok." He said lifting her up.

Gwydion ported to Yamasaki General and he was fuming but he kept his rage in. Fionn was too simple a mind to handle the idea of loving her. He was too simple to be with anyone but the water bastard. Nobu sighed and he took her to finish the forced abortion. The ice ekimmu phased to Fionn and he saw Gavin trying to breathe deeply and Fionn unable to do much but rage.

"You did well Gavin! Congratulations on killing your master's child. Your little slut there saved me the issue of seeing you out of her life. Very well done. I hear Teruyoshi got a message from you. Well good! Very good Fionn. You and water boy here fuck like bunnies and leave Arianrhod to me." He smirked.

"I hate you." He said seething.

"We have established that when you tried to stab me. I returned the favor. She does not want us fighting and she gave pretty boy over there to you." Gwydion smiled.

Fionn lost his mind and he snapped Gavin neck. His former follower lay dead and he stared at Gwydion with hate. The ice ekimmu had his arms crossed and he stared at him clucking his tongue.

"Good job. She was trying to give you happiness. Good track record though…two pregnancies lost back to back. Nemain raised by me and then by Ichigawa. You do realize the fae will attempt her again." He said cruelly.

"Why do you hate me so big brother? Why does it bother you that she would have cared for me?" Fionn asked finding his voice.

"Because. Arawn I get why but you? No. I can share with the keeper of Annwn but with the low likes of you? Your mother was some lesser infant you know. Arianrhod was always mine. I am insane I suppose but she is mine. She and I are of the same and by the heavens I will protect her better. You are unworthy of her station and her love." The ice prince said turning away.

"I never demanded what you did. I only wished to be in her life. You demanded to control it!" He snarled after Gwydion.

"You think I do not know that she will conquer all? I will be by her side as she does. I will have my cake and eat it too." He said and he phased away.

Fionn hung his head and he had thrown his happiness away. He went to his knees and felt overwhelmed in his anguish. Gavin was dead by his own hand and now Arianrhod was lost to him again.

Bilae stood by and Ayille kissed his shoulder. She laughed in his ear and he smirked. The battles in Hueco Mundo were not going that well but he was fixing to strike out in several planes. The word was that the fae had inserted themselves into things. His smile was broad and his plans of domination were coming to fruition. Then many thousands of years of planning were happening and he could count on his sister's soul to get lost in her men.

"Sending her back was too good. She is now so turned around she will not see it coming." Ayille whispered in his ear with glee.

"I told you to trust me Ayille. You like to get in and maim everything. Sometimes covert is better. Now have you chosen a new frère?" He asked.

"Mmm yes. I am so glad you are fully you." She said purring.

"You like evil old me? Is it good when I tear you up as I fuck you?" Bilae asked grinning.

"Yes! Now tell me how we will get him?" Ayille asked as she leaned back on the bed and he fell with her.

"You will go in and pluck him away. Just make sure it will not be noticed. I would have my little mayhem maker happy again." He said groaning as she sat in his lap and moved hard.

"I loved it when you hung Kerr. It was so good as you ripped his intestines. Painted yourself in his blood. Warned that slut sister away. Ah yes! Do it." She growled out.

Bilae sat up and flung her away. She landed against a pillar and he flattened her against it. His slammed her head several times to make her dizzy and he slammed his cock into her back entrance. She screamed in agony as he fucked her brutally and his nasty little partner had become quite good at pleasing him as of late.

"That spideress was a boon and so was the soul of that bastard. We are going to put her to death for all time. This time it will stick because now Teruyoshi hates her guts too. Soon Math will be dead and we shall spill blood all over the white sands." He said in her ear as he ripped her up.

"Just make certain I get my frère. He is angry with her betrayals as it is." She screamed harder.

"Oh you will have the beautiful uncle of this body. Come slut!" Bilae snarled in her ear.

She screamed as his claws sank into her belly. She was gasping out as it washed over them both.

"Clean me." He commanded.

Ayille sank to her knees and no other man in her life except for her Kameron had made her this insane. Now she would make Asuna pay finally. She also had plans for little Aahmes. It would require going through not only Kameron but Ryo as well. Oh she was fixing to have a grand time.


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Reckoning and dealing with ekimmu, wraith, and fae politics. Kenta forces a situation and peace is reached and a major alliance is forged. Beren Elensar makes another move. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Recovery of Passions Lost

Kenta stormed into the hospital and he was getting furious. People kept shoving sharp objects into her gut and it was seriously pissing him off. Her kumo family was under the impression that Naraku put him in charge of her care whilst he was gone and he did not correct them. Asuna was in a hospital bed and she was staring off into nothing. He slipped in and he sat down without saying a word.

"Do you have me watched?" She said dully.

"The truth? Hai." Kenta said softly.

"So glad you care." Asuna said in ill humor.

"Nu uh onna. That is my mode of operations. You do not get to be a grouse; that is my job. I am the fuck up, remember?" He said standing.

"Stop! When did you decide…" She growled and he kissed her mouth softly.

Asuna was surprised and affected. He tilted her head back and stared at her face.

"I am sorry. I wish I could take the dude's testicles and twist them off. I am going bust you out of here and we are going somewhere." He said gently.

"Where?" She asked sighing.

"Figured we could go hang out with some kumo. You seem to not mind us furry kinds." He said massaging her temples.

"You make me think you care." Asuna moaned softly.

"Naw. I like the fucking and you are beautiful." He teased.

She smiled and he looked around. He grabbed some four by four gauze pads and he yanked out her IV. Kenta pressed the little cotton squares and he scooped her up. Asuna yelped and he made a shoki cloud.

"Close your mouth." Kenta grinned.

She held her breath and he stepped in. They appeared in Denver of all places and she was surprised.

"Yeah. I liked it here. Anyway, I had some clothes sent over from LA. Seems your kids are great at setting things up in hurry." He grinned.

She looked around the apartment that was large but sparse. The floors were wood and the large windows afforded a view of the Rocky Mountains.

"There is a bed. I made sure of that." He smiled.

"You surprise me kumo." Asuna murmured gently.

"You shock the shit out of me inu." He grinned.

She really stared at him and he went to the bedroom. He laid her down and gave her a good long passionate kiss. She sighed into it and he then pulled back.

"Okay. What kind of food do you want? I am certain they have some Japanese restaurants here if I look hard enough." Kenta mumbled as he pulled back.

"Actually some sushi would be good." She nodded.

"Great. Be back soon. Do not answer the phone till I am sure of some stuff." He said leaving.

"Did you kidnap me Kenta?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Sure as hell did. Anyway later." He said leaving.

She sat in the middle of the king sized bed and pondered the mystery that was Imai Kenta.

They sat in the middle of the bed and they ate their sushi with chopsticks and watched terrible movies as they dined. Asuna was at ease with him now and he eyed her.

"Grabbed some sake if you wanted it." He muttered.

"Actually hai." Asuna whispered.

"You okay if I have some with you?" Kenta asked cautiously.

"Hai. I do not mind some indulgence just not using it to push away your pain." She shrugged.

"How about we use to shove away your pain and I will rut you stupid?" He asked jokingly.

"How about you make love to me?" His lover said honestly.

"How about we do not make this too deep and only about relaxing, okay? Not hurting your feelings." He said softly.

"Sure." She said looking away.

"I did not kidnap you so you could get all girly on me. Now do you know how to shoot sake?" He asked smirking.

She grabbed the bottle and guzzled quite a bit. She handed it to him and glared.

"I see! So little miss rich pants can guzzle like a boy. Good girl." Kenta playfully stated as a he took a swig.

Asuna made a face at him and moved the remnants of food. She took the bottle and drained it slowly. Kenta was surprised and she wiped her mouth afterward.

"Well shit." He laughed.

"Hai. You talk too much kumo." She growled as she flattened him.

"So what does getting drunk do to you?" Kenta asked.

"I get randy." She purred as she slowly nibbled his neck.

"Nice. Not complaining." He sighed softly as she worked his juncture.

"I am. I want you Imai Kenta." She said breathing heavily along his ear.

"Not stopping you." He said feeling her hot breath tickle his nerves.

"I want you to make love to me." She whispered sweetly.

He could hear the sake in her tone and she was loose and malleable at the moment. Asuna ripped his shirt open and she slowly kissed her way down his chest. He rolled his head to the side and moaned as she began to flick her tongue against his male nipple. Asuna's fingers lightly pinched the other one and it was a teasing sensation.

"Harder." He grunted.

His lover suddenly yanked on his nub and he gasped. She quickly nipped the other one harder and he yelped. If she did not know him then she would have thought he found the sensations unpleasant but Kenta moaned harder. She twisted just a tad bit more and his head shot up as he whimpered in the delicious agony.

"Amazing man." She growled.

"No. Just a little kinky." He groaned out as she began to brush her lips over his belly.

Kenta licked his lips as she moved that full mouth over his abs and it made her groan more as he whined a little. Asuna used his kumo heritage against him and trapped him within his nerves.

"I would love to touch you in your true form." Asuna whispered.

"Oh Kamis. That would be hot." He stuttered.

She slipped her hand into his pajama pants as she lifted her mouth to his and kissed at his mouth. She rubbed his head and he was getting wild. Asuna slowly and languidly kissed him as she gently stroked his cock. Kenta shifted his hips and moaned as she kept it teasing. He ripped his lips away and moaned.

"You can pull harder; I promise I do not mind!" He cried as she made him nuts.

"You do not mind?" His lover purred.

"Nope. Oh hell feels so good." Kenta whispered.

Asuna laughed as lowered herself between his thighs. He watched her and he arched as she began to eagerly suck at his cock. His half inu lover was bringing him to the edge and he gasped hard as he was soon spilling which she enjoyed too. Kenta lay on his hands and he was content for the moment.

"So can I?" She said lifting her mouth.

"Hmm?" He asked lazily.

"True form?" Asuna demanded and he realized she was drunk.

"You are a nasty girl." He teased her.

He had lightened her mood and he ported her with him to the mountains. She wanted to see him lose it after touching him and he did change form. He did not expect her to run her open palms over his hairs and Kenta actually trembled. His drunk lover was quite good at touching and he was moaning in his own mind and definitely letting her know. His legs rubbed a little and she smiled.

"You like it? I am certain you do." She whispered and she kissed his leg.

Her total acceptance and passion around his true form made him mad in lust and he grabbed her with his many legs.

"Back it up big boy. Sorry I only have four limbs." She grinned.

He was being downright filthy in his "talk" and his pathing. Kenta changed form and he hands grasped and clutched her breasts and ran over her stomach.

"You make me nuts." He groaned as he kissed her neck and kneaded breasts.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Asuna stated accepted his passionate nips and touches.

"I swear if you were kumo then I would mount you. I would subdue you." He husked in her ear.

"You can still do so." She grunted as his groping became heavier.

"Hell yeah. Sexy bitch." He moaned.

She laughed softly between groans and passionate touching. Kenta took her from behind and it was total consumption of the senses as they gave into their need. Later they ended up on the bed and in the other's arms as peace settled upon them. She had won her desire and Kenta had made love and not fucked like an animal.

He woke her slowly as he feasted upon her and she cried out as he gave her oral pleasure. Their several days here were amazing and relaxed. Kenta was certainly a wonderful lover and his possession of her body was maddening and delicious. Kenta watched as he thrust his fingers into her deeply and she was trembling.

"Come on inu. I know you can flood. I am waiting." He teased and intensified his thrusting.

"Kenta!" She snarled out wildly.

"Say it." Kenta smirked.

"Hai! Give it to me! Do it." Asuna yelped out as he pressed the claw of his thumb into her nub.

"Hai! Hai." She screamed out.

"So gorgeous. Makes me think I should have taken you long ago. If I knew how loud you were." He snickered.

"I am going to kill you!" She moaned.

"Really? Any other time I might think you would actually shove a katana in me." Kenta grinned.

"I will shove something in you!" She growled lifting her head.

"You know there are some things I want to learn. You are just that kinky." He said licking his lips.

"I love you!" She moaned out.

"Love you too inu." He said without thought.

She seized up and he felt her release on his hand. It was damn sexy the way she reacted and he moaned as he sucked her opening.

"Bet you would tie my ass down and take me and Masanori." He teased.

"Do not give my ideas." She said breathless and with her eyes closed.

Asuna had yelled out her feelings and he had stated his without any trepidation. It was making her reel and she groaned as he licked up her slit. Kenta moved over her and stared down at her.

"Would you?" He murmured as he thrust into her.

"Only if you wished it." She said arching into him.

"Maybe. Thinking we need to go get him already." Kenta said thrusting faster.

"Oh hell." She moaned as his cock hit perfect.

"Hai that's what I am saying. Come on inu. Gotta get going and you are holding back." He murmured in his passion.

"Shut up!" Asuna snapped as she melted.

"Make me girly." Kenta smiled.

She clamped up on him and he groaned as he spilled into her. It felt so amazing and she was breathless. He spooned her naked body and held her close.

"So we can go in a little while. I have this place leased for a year by the way. It is ours." He said kissing her neck.

"Thank you Kenta." She said shutting her eyes that had welled up.

"Needed a nest onna. Had to have a private place I could tie you up." He mumbled jokingly as he fell asleep.

She lay there after this seemingly innocent encounter but everything was different. He was holding her and his legs were entangled with hers and his fingers were laced in hers. For the first time in a while; she felt totally safe.

Fionn had not seen her or felt her since Gavin had stabbed her. His mind was in chaos but he appeared stony. He also had taken up killing Teruyoshi's shinigami left and right. The fae were seen here and there as things were just general chaos. Gwydion knew where she was but he said nothing. He really wanted to kill the smug ice bastard and he was surprised when he did feel her again. Asuna walked into her Estate and she was pulling on her armor. Gwydion was sitting on her bed as she was fairly silent and went about her business.

"Will you talk to me at all?" Gwydion demanded.

"Not much to say Gwydion. We are fine. Just no killing those I care for, okay?" She said too benignly.

"You are not okay." The ekimmu said pouting.

"I am fine. I am calm and I am not ranting. Please help with the offensive here and I am getting Masanori back once and for all." She said bowing.

"You have lost your fire." He said flatly.

"Probably. I do not care about it anymore. Please Gwydion?" She asked softly.

He nodded and he noticed the male spider hovering. He lifted his hand and channeled his power. A portal appeared and Fionn watched his brother. He made his own portal and he left before she did. Asuna walked through flanked by Kenta. He was dressed in old style hakama and haori in black. He looked good and his hair was pulled back. As he had dressed; he had told her he hated these shitty clothes and she had giggled. She told him that he did look good and he proceeded to act rather feminine. His change in demeanor was making her utterly happy and he made it easier for her. Their relationship had slowly changed from contentious to easy. He made her laugh and she made him laugh. They also had utterly consuming passions and she refused to let it go. It seemed he was of the same mind as well. Nobu had informed her that this last ripping up of her womb had been pretty bad and he had stated she would probably be unable to conceive for some time. She had nodded and let it go. Fionn had actually destroyed her hopes at the moment and she just acted like she did not care.

Asuna lifted her nose and Kenta snorted.

"What?" She asked amused.

"Just reminded how inu you are. Still one gorgeous bitch though." He grinned.

"Uh huh. Well you are rather gorgeous yourself sir." She snorted softly.

"Yeah I know." Kenta said feigning arrogance.

She laughed and he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Let us find him okay? I still want to spin a huge web and put you in the center." He said licking her lobe.

"You nasty nasty boy." Asuna smiled enjoying his warmth.

"Hai. Nasty. I love you." He said slipping from her.

"I love you." She sighed almost happily.

They walked along and Fionn was wounded emotionally. His chest hurt and he had heard her mind. She had given up on much and she was going along. Gwydion was right and she had lost some of her luster. She ported them and he was behind a huge tree. He sighed in frustration and he honestly felt alone.

Asuna appeared near Naraku and he actually jumped. He glared at her and he noticed Kenta behind them both.

"What has happened?" He demanded.

"Nothing of consequence. How long have you been here? It has been a couple weeks in the other era." She stated.

"A couple of days inu. Sheesh." Naraku growled.

"Well she is not my problem at the moment. I want Masanori." Asuna stated firmly.

"I am working on it inu! That whore has all kinds of crap set up to keep him. Damn it Asuna. I wish him back as well." He growled softly.

"Is she really pregnant?" She demanded.

"No idea. I have not seen any evidence for either." The hanyou stated.

"Hai." She sighed heavily.

She stormed away and Kenta knew not to follow. Naraku looked at Kenta with narrowed eyes and the ookami kumo only bowed.

"Tell me what has occurred. She is not herself." He demanded.

"Crap with those fucking ekimmu." He shrugged.

"What crap?" Naraku demanded.

"The fae grabbed her and she took off. The ekimmu known as Fionn was sheltering her and then she got stabbed again." He said stiffly.

"Hell. I swear she sets herself up. Fucking bastards." He growled.

Kenta said nothing and Naraku went back to his observing. His vassal said nothing else and Asuna was brooding.

Fionn felt the enemy ekimmu and the Ramanga everywhere. It was quite obvious that Bilae was furnishing this spider whore. He was fixing to move when he felt her behind him.

"Why are you here?" Asuna asked without emotion.

"I came to do what it is I do. You and I may not be pleasant but it does not mean I will let Bilae win." He said calmly.

"Oh. Well good luck with that." She said bowing.

"I would not have us as enemies." Fionn stated softly.

"You would have us as nothing. I get it. I understand pride and all that. I even understand your feelings towards Gwydion but you refuse to believe in me at all. I am unable to bear any pups for now. That should please you. I can fight and be a deadly enemy." Asuna stated with bitter laughter.

"It does not please me to hear you suffer." He said without emotion.

"How can you stand here and pretend what happened did not occur?" Asuna asked brutally cold.

"I strive to be balanced Arianrhod. I feel; I just cannot let it control me. Our interactions were highly pleasant and I shall remember them fondly." He said stiffly.

"I wanted more for us!" She growled.

"It is not meant to be. Obviously not meant to be and so I shall move forward. You can and will be fine. Gwydion stands beside you." He said bowing his head.

Tears fell down her face and she neared her lips to his ear.

"All accuse my father in this life of being an iceberg, but they are wrong! It is you! You are colder then Gwydion ever could be." Asuna hissed harshly.

"I have no feelings left on the subject. Gavin is dead as I snapped his neck myself. His harm of you was intolerable." Fionn stated with nary a change in tone.

"He killed our child. He flat out murdered our babe and said I was not worthy of you. He killed an innocent child in his quest for you. I figured you would have wanted him in your life seeing as how he rid you of a problem!" She said with malice.

Fionn grabbed her throat and that did make him react. He stared at her face with a bit of anger and stared hard.

"That was uncalled for. I did not ask him to rid me of anything. I would have welcomed my daughter but I have no need to belabor feelings that get me nowhere. You get me nowhere." He stated coldly.

"Did you enjoy how he fucked you? Was really easy to convince you to cast me aside." She snarled in his face.

"He reminded me of my path and nothing else. You are and always have been a beautiful woman. You have sway that even has curtailed me. Go away." He said shoving her back.

Asuna felt the enemy first and she suddenly whirled away from Fionn and let loose a nami of profound strength that slammed the Ramanga into a tree. She took the opportunity to let Konkisaiga appear and she officially began to fight a turnling Ramanga of some strength. It was a male and it ducked often and Fionn began his own battle with a Sistern. Asuna fueled her rage into fighting a fairly strong beast.

"What is your name bastard before I kill you!" She hissed.

"Kalide." He smirked meanly.

"Good. You a frère?" She demanded.

"No. Just a turnling." He said slashing.

"You were a youkai. I see." Asuna said suddenly shoving her dagger into his belly deeply.

"Fuck." The bastard said in a demonic tone.

"Sorry. You obviously had no choice." She hissed as she let loose a nami.

Half his body was blown away and he would not be able to heal before he bled out. Gore and blood dripped from her and she immediately left. She had nothing else to say to Fionn and his actions were throwing her into major depression. Asuna surmised because he was so much like her sire; she idealized him and had fallen pretty hard. She had no clue how her mother dealt with her stoic father and she let her fang recede. The loss of her latest pregnancy weighed heavily on her mind and it left her bereft. Fionn had cut off the head of the Sistern and he was feeling. He dropped the ghoul's dismembered head and he phased in front of her. She was startled and he clenched his hands.

"I do not handle pain. I shove it away. I do not deal with unpleasant feelings." He said trying to explain.

"That is all I would do, correct?" She asked dully.

"I know not. I know I wait to feel it and I push so I do not." Fionn stated.

"You kill me." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"Why? I do not understand." He demanded.

"Because I feel what she did but it is added to by me and my experiences. I wanted you! You lied to me too! Both you and Gwydion are the same." She scoffed and jerked away.

"How dare you! I am nothing like that worthless bastard! I attempt to have some dignity and morality; perhaps not what you see as morals but I do. I carry the weight for our kind and you let that thing infect you." Fionn stated with narrowed eyes.

"How far apart are you and he?" She demanded.

"He was only a couple of years before me. It is a very short age difference I assure you. Now after all these many millenniums it does not matter." He said in a soft voice.

"I see. Sibling rivalry." She said rolling her eyes and he felt her supreme bitterness.

"It is not like that. I was not raised around him. I did not know him very well and my mother loved me." He said clenching his fists.

"Well that is good. I am truly happy for you on that. I told you before that you will never make me cry again." Asuna stated and she was fixing to port.

Fionn grabbed her arm and he held her there by his will alone and he stared at her. She saw something in his steel-walnut colored eyes and he was conflicted badly.

"Let me go." She commanded.

"I will not have you as my enemy." Fionn stated flatly.

"Certainly not my enemy. I feel nothing. No hate or anything. You are dead to me." She said jerking her arm away.

"So be it. It is for the best." He nodded.

His inaction made her wish to scream and she did. She turned on him and began slapping and trying to hit him. He watched her dissolve into something that was violent and truly angry. He jerked her to him and Fionn wrapped his arms around her to keep her from getting too violent. Soon she was sobbing harshly and he was affected and she kept trying to hit his chest.

"I hate him! I hate him for killing her. I hate him! I should have let Beren kill him! You wanted her." She shrieked at him.

"Stop Arianrhod. Pull your feelings in!" He growled.

Asuna lost it and she jerked him to her mouth. She snarled as her tongue invaded his mouth. Fionn attempted to not respond as her fingers reached up and clawed at his scalp. He hissed into the lip lock and his body was ramrod straight. Her tears were not stopping and one hand reached up to cradle the back of her head while the other buried in her hair as he tangled his tongue and hungered. She whimpered as the kiss took on highly surreal tones. Fionn admonished himself but she leaned into him; they fell to the ground and she slowly receded back. Asuna's chest heaved and her head ached. The ekimmu suddenly found himself having his tunic ripped and he felt her mouth go hungrily around his pectoral. His neck arched as she tongued harshly and bit. One of Fionn's hands was still buried in her hair as she feverishly sucked at his sensitive nipple. His other spastically clenched as she worked him.

"Deirfiúr! Harder. Harder!" He snarled softly.

Asuna yanked at the flat nub and he whined out as she actually drew blood. She licked at it rapidly and he made odd noises. Her mouth sucked and kissed at his chest and she suddenly moved her bloody mouth. Her tongue traced his down his stomach to his belly button. Fionn grunted as she teased and tasted. She went back to tracing his abdominals and he was shifting under her. Asuna suddenly moved and she pressed his hips down as she ripped his leggings.

"Arianrhod! Stop. I am in need of cleansing. Deirfiúr! Heavens!" Fionn moaned out in his deep voice.

"Fuck you Fionn Hammel. Fuck you to all kinds of hell." She hissed at him.

He was startled by her hateful words and he cried out as she bit in his artery. She sucked harder and she spread crushing pleasure. Asuna was pumping his body full of the bliss her yoki and the lightning ekimmu was laid low. Her power was that of an infant blood drinker in some ways but the sheer strength of it was that of an elder. Fionn was trying to arch his body but she held his hips as the tsunami of incredible sensation stabbed and stole him in the wave. Asuna hungrily licked at and devoured his offering and he was paralyzed in the actions. Everything felt and Fionn arched his throat again and cried out several times. His cock spurted his seed and she wrecked him. She again sank fangs very close to what made him a man and he spilled more. Asuna came off his groin area and she sucked in her breath. Fionn stared at her with wide eyes and her mouth was smeared in his blood and come. Suddenly she got up and began walking away as he recovered the ability to speak. He forced himself to move and he got up and staggered after her. Fionn's body was weak as he almost stumbled and it occurred to him that she had made a meal of him. Asuna hugged herself and she was violent in her feelings for this man and neither understood her actions. She found a hot spring and she stripped out of her ruined clothes and she went to slip into the cleansing waters. Fionn came behind her and tipped her back and began to kiss her wildly and with animal intensity. Both were bloodied and their attire ruined as they battered and held onto the other. Fionn was not himself and he knew neither was she. Their passionate consumption continued as they fell into the water. The ekimmu pulled her up and she wanted to get to him. It would have been obscene if they cared but she invaded his body and he was losing his fucking mind. His hair was half out of his braid and Asuna was snarling at his mouth. His lover shoved him over the side of the hot spring and kissed down his spine as her hand yanked his staff; she pumped it hard as his hands clawed at the ground and the rock.

"Did he fuck you well?" Asuna snarled harshly.

"He drugged me with fae blood. He killed…one…and laced blood. I feed from very few. He was my nourishment. Deirfiúr!" He gasped out brokenly.

"Mine! Do you hear me? You are fucking mine. No one else." She said almost insanely.

"I am not property!" He growled.

"You are mine!" She screamed at him.

He snapped and his body almost collapsed. He let out a surprised yelp as his orgasm made his legs give out. Asuna was not in her right mind and her fangs sank in the back of his neck several times but they were marks of control; marks of a mate, an inu run amok with an errant mate. Even his ear was bit and he was actually weak as she stole copious amounts of his yoki.

"Stop!" He sighed out in his exhaustion.

"You belong to me. You are mine deartháir! I will kill you before another touches you." She said coming off of him.

Fionn was stunned by her words and she was still shaking. Her eyes were green-blue and she glared at him. He managed to roll to his to back and stared at her.

"You will give me my heir to Tír na nÓg." Asuna stated almost coldly.

"Oh I shall?" Fionn demanded.

"Hai." She said with narrowed eyes.

"I have no say over myself? I am younger in the birth order Arianrhod but I am still a prince…" He attempted to state.

She waded through the water and she held his manhood. She lifted his wrist and bit in and he breathed rapidly as she brought out a vicious need. Without preamble; she impaled him deeply and his mouth went slack.

"Hai. You shall. Fionn! Oh Kamis my Fionn." She whimpered as she began to kiss him silly again.

Fionn was groaning and whining as she shifted her hips on him and she drove herself higher. She fucked him hard and he was totally out of breath as she made them near her heaven.

"Oh hell Deirfiúr! Oh…oh…fuck!" He cried out the obscenity and he was typically well spoken but it was broken and harshly said.

Asuna released a pained whine as the act left her too without breath and the pleasure numbed her brain. She had been brutal but she was madly in love with this creature. It hurt her and made her crazy. Her next kiss was so soft and tender as Fionn tried to keep up. It truly occurred to him what she was saying and she would not stop kissing him. Eventually she fell asleep straddling his lap and her head laying his shoulder. Fionn was only stunned at the turn of events and vehemence. He was too exhausted to do anything and he let the sleep take him as well too.

She woke up and they were still in the water. She was so sore and her ekimmu lover was passed out. She gingerly moved and he woke up slowly. He was surprised at how much pain he was in and Fionn was certain he had torn some muscles.

"I am ashamed of my actions. I apologize and I hope you can forgive me." Asuna whispered mortified at her behavior.

"Telling me that I am your property? Certainly, I shall overlook it." Fionn said in slight sarcasm.

"Hai. Goodbye." She said welling up with tears.

He shut his eyes and counted in Gaelic slowly and he sighed.

"Stop." He growled out.

"I humiliated myself in my crazed feelings over you. I am done with trying to understand you. I get close and then I get shoved away. I do not want to feel so much and you did this before. You convinced yourself of her lack of feelings so you denied your own. She was better than I because she did not force her opinion of you. Good day." She said bowing her head.

"Gwydion has always tormented me. I suppose it was as small child and I hated him. He was the ideal and he was your twin. You would play with me as a child. You used to hold me to you and play with my hair." He said looking away.

"I know." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"You remember?" Fionn asked astonished.

"Hai. I see it in my head. She was holding you, running fingers through your hair. She whispered in your ear how beautiful it was. You told her that she was stupid." Asuna whispered softly.

"White hair was not as beautiful as gold or silver." He said in a deep whisper.

"Or so you told yourself. You told yourself that Gwydion was in some ways better. You set out to prove that it was not the case." She said looking away.

"Enough! I have no wish to remember ancient times that serve no purpose." Fionn stated coldly.

"I have hit upon your true feelings." Asuna said with narrowed eyes.

"You own me not. You do not control me. I have made my own way." He said getting up and looking for something.

"Our clothes are ruined." She sighed.

"I can phase us to Briton. I keep my quarters secured within a bubble if you will." He said tightly.

"As you wish." She snorted.

He barely touched her and he phased them. His tunics would fit and she went to his clothes herself and began pilfering through them. Fionn watched and his damn chest would not stop hurting. He watched her closely and it hit him that he was not going to stop loving her. He was not going to stop needing her. Asuna was busy looking for something suitable and she felt his lips on her back. She gasped as his mouth was hot and so damn sultry. Like a whirl wind; he had her laid against his pallet and he was kissing her passionately. Asuna for her part quit thinking and accepted the sudden onslaught. Fionn made love to her slowly and his back did not fare well. Her claws dug and deeply scored as their bodies shook hard from the exertion. She saw his face contort and she was fascinated and deeply ensnared. His face showed immense feeling and his soft moans made her whimper. Fionn held himself up but he was actually weak.

"Feed from me." He whispered.

She nodded and she wrapped her lips around his vein in his juncture. She bit in and he made a beautiful noise as she took in his blood. Fionn's eyes were shut tight and soft noises escaped him.

"You need healing." He mumbled in a deep, utterly sexy tone.

-Okay. How? - She pathed.

"Forgive me." He said gently.

Fionn pulled on her energies similarly to how she would do. His lover stabbed his back in her spastic shaking and she screamed harshly. He hissed out and she was so damn full of power and the woman had not even tapped it all. He fell back and he groaned as his wounded back touched the linen blankets. Asuna was passed out and Fionn lay there staring at the beige bricks of his ceiling. Their overly intense couplings were getting to him and he let himself pass out as well.

She shot up and she sucked in her breath. Fionn slept next to her and it had been painful what he had done. His white hair haloed around him as he breathed deeply in his sleep. His face was smooth and she gave into the urge of running her fingers over his cheeks and nose.

"Do I look or feel different?" He asked as his eyes slowly opened.

"Of course not. I was just admiring how beautiful you are." Asuna said almost choking.

"You are silly." Fionn said sitting up.

"Silly? I just want…damn it Fionn." She said fixing to leave him.

He gently put his hands around her hips and pulled her to him. Fionn breathed in her scent and she felt him physically react. Her ekimmu ran his hands over her torso and Fionn allowed himself to truly just touch and enjoy. He breathed in her ear and it was actually slow and tender. She watched his hands and his fingers were long and tapered; elegant for a man in her opinion and his hands slowly massaged her breasts.

"We need move soon." He whispered.

"Hai." She whispered back.

"You should like your spider back. I should like to discover the extent of Bilae's involvement with the spider whore. Perhaps if I quench your thirsts for now, you will be able to concentrate." He said almost seductively.

"What thirsts?" She groaned.

"Do not play coy. Your thirst for flesh and blood." He murmured.

"You think I thirst for you?" Asuna asked shutting her eyes and moaning as he touched.

"Perhaps only hunger." He murmured sweetly.

"You are right of course." His lover gasped out.

He shifted her in his lap and Fionn was not acting completely like himself. He clutched and grasped her as they sighed along with the other. Asuna was letting herself be totally at his mercy after her rather harsh treatment of him. Fionn rotated her on his cock as his mouth kissed and nipped hard at her juncture. Truly he had no idea why he did any of it but for the moment; it felt right and good. Their bodies moved and everything united. Fionn moved her forward and she was on all fours as he moved harder and spoke deeply. Asuna was insane and her end and their bodies covered in sweat and soon enough they fell to his pallet. Asuna drank from him and he from her. Again they were laid out and their hands were entwined as they slept from the exhausting physical and emotional encounters. Fionn just felt and he was having difficulty moving beyond it at the moment. Outside of this small place; she belonged to many but here she belonged to him.

Naraku was pissed off. She had been there one moment and then gone for several days. Kenta seemed non-plussed and when not hunting widows; which the hanyou found out he was really good at, he was widdling away at wood. Naraku found out that Kenta had a talent for the old style art. She showed back up and she wore clothes that seemed reminiscent of another era and she gave him a look.

"Fought Ramanga and Sistern. Do not look at me like that." She growled.

"You look almost happy; what toy have you been chewing on now inu?" Naraku asked with a twitch to his lips.

"It has been fairly peaceful and I have fought my direct enemies. You know how I enjoy a good spar." Asuna retorted playfully.

Kenta met her eyes for all of a second then looked away. Naraku was busy ranting and he stopped suddenly. He saw Fionn cleaning his long sword with a cloth and it had blood on it. He seemed to not pay attention to anyone and only did his thing.

"He is freaky." Naraku complained.

"He is also an excellent warrior and field commander. He is a lot like my sire." She said smirking a little.

"Fucking delightful." He said rolling his eyes.

Fionn did not show any emotion at all but he felt her brush his mind. He muttered ancient Gaelic and she barely heard it.

"Tha gaol agam ort." His breathy tone spoke.

She was stiff for all of second and Asuna walked by him. Her finger brushed his and he continued to clean his sword. They planned a daring move this very night and Yasua had been seen in Chichibu. She went to look at the edge of their small camp and she stepped further away and she looked back. She cursed under her breath and she was in Leth'Evana.

"Come out Beren." She growled under her breath.

"You are so astute. Such intelligence and awareness is not common for your kind you know." He said flatly.

"Did you follow me?" Asuna demanded.

"I had to. That ekimmu you saved killed a member of my family." Beren stated in anger.

"I am sorry. I hope it makes you feel better but Fionn killed him for his actions." She said watching his face.

"It does not make me feel better. If an ekimmu takes the life of a fae then it should be a fae who ends that ekimmu. You should not shelter them Lady Asuna. They are not worth it!" He said coldly.

"You forget that I was in fact one." She said as coldly.

"I have no memory lapse I assure you but you are not them. You weep and feel which more than I can say for most ekimmu. You were hurt and I would have healed you. I would have made it better." He said nearing her.

"You arrogant bastard! I have no need of your pity or your care. I have those who love me and I love them well." She said meeting his utterly amazing eyes.

"We have had one time in which I could show you what it is I am and how I feel. You feared and I do not understand why. Fae are not evil. We are feared because we can be fearsome truly but as a species we love learning, nature, passion, and love. We are an advanced and elevated race. Legends are spoken of us as we have been seen but typically we do not share what we are with outsiders." He said moving directly in front of her.

"Ayumu and Mizuki did not make it back then because she was from my plane and he was fae. He was angry by her not understanding but what is it with how we are?" She asked him fully.

"They were but children as well. Old enough certainly to love and to feel love but not truly understand the full nature of the other." Beren said holding her cheeks in his hands.

"I do not belong to you." She said barely looking at him.

"I mated your body. I touched you with the purpose of uniting us. You said yes." He said softly.

"Beren, do not take this the wrong way, but you are fantastic at the physical part of love. I grant you that you are utterly amazing. You could get a snake to say anything you wished." She said with a wry smirk.

"My what a sweet insult. Very diplomatically put Lady Asuna. Such a thing to say after what it is we did. Ordinary men would be insulted." He smirked at her.

"I have things to do and enemies to put down!" She growled.

"I have a wife who is in need of purity. I shall tend my wife and then tend our enemies." He said giving her a shy but dazzling smile.

He grabbed her and the mist grew up and around them. They appeared back inside the huge palace that she had woken up in. Beren moved her hair and began kissing along her neck. She moaned and he worked quickly moving her clothing.

"I told you…oh Kamis!" She cried as he just grazed her skin with his fingers.

"Did you enjoy me last time? Did you not like me at all?" He purred in her ear.

"I enjoyed what you did hai." Asuna whispered hard.

"Did you not like my member inside of you as I touched you? Did you not enjoy my lips upon this lovely skin?" Her fae asked passionately as he made her skin scorch.

"It was extremely pleasant. I have things, I must, I must…oh Kamis. Hai!" She said nearly buckling.

"This is what I wish with you. I only wish to please you and enjoy each other. I wish to feel as you feel. I want to join with you and I would like you to give me a child. I have none and I am quite old enough to start my family. Would a child of us not be beautiful? Stunning and powerful. Intelligent and witty?" He asked completely baring her body.

She was caught up in his damn other worldly yoki. He leaned her back and gave her that kiss that made her shriek in absolute bliss and agony. His mere brushes of finger tips made her beyond lost. They altered her conscious; another level and he was a dirty rotten bastard as she felt his overly sweet blood drip on her lips. She eagerly lifted her head to get at his elixir and he moaned softly.

"I do not mind giving you this. I enjoy seeing you so needy and eager. I want you this eager for me to fill you. I want you to salivate when you see me. I am the one that impaled you that day. Did you know? I saw you afterward and I saw something that was so lovely. I instantly regretted inflicting damage. When you shed those tears for my brother; I knew without a doubt that I had found treasure more valuable. I had found a partner; a mate, a lover, a mother. Tell me you do not feel this?" He husked in her ear and sucked her lobe into his mouth.

She shook as he spoke his words and his blood was making high. She suckled his wounded wrist and it was erotic as well as debauched. She was naked and no idea of it. She felt a hand cup her sex and the heat spread from his palm and she grabbed his forearm. Beren felt her violent shaking as the first orgasm ripped through her. Asuna had drawn her legs up as he began to massage her bundle as she fed.

"You are so beautiful. You are so ripe. Did you know? I ask you and I want you answer to be honest. Will you give me a child of this body? My father thinks it most urgent I have my own heir. I concur and I will only accept from this body. Will you receive my phallus?" He asked in her ear.

She whined as her body arched under his. Beren waited and he lifted his wrist a little.

"No! No! Please do not take it away. Oh Kami! I..please!" She screamed.

His beautiful face showed his pleasure and she felt his cock slide into her soaked channel. His hum of bliss made her insane as he moved slowly. Beren was lost in his own ecstasy as her core gripped him. Asuna's legs were drawn up beside him as he moved languidly inside of the woman he had claimed. The fae prince was igniting nerve after nerve as every move was fluid and her cries were soft and begging. The brunette man used his fingers to make her nipples throb and he angled himself so his massaged her bundle as he took her. Asuna had already lost every bit of reality and he guided her mouth to suck as his chest and she bit in. The joining was slow in progression and Beren kept Asuna awake as he inched his phallus back and forth.

"Oh how you clutch me. You are in raptures and you beg for my touch. I will give you whatever you need and want my wife." He said against her mouth.

"Beren! Pl-pl-ease. Finish. Come! Come! I beg. Too much." She stuttered incoherently.

"My beloved. Tell me yes. Tell me you wish my seed. Tell me you wish to fill your belly with my child. Allow me to take you unto me. Give me all." He said licking her throat.

"Hai! Hai! Anything! Finish!" She said digging into his perfect ass.

"Your body sucks me in. Oh you feel so heavenly. This is purity. Feel it. Feel it steal you. Open your womb." He spoke such beautiful words.

Her head jerked side to side and the something snapped. Asuna became still as the flash of pure energy and smothering passion. Beren groaned long and hard as his lover finally breathed and arched painfully under him and let out a ragged scream. The fae lovingly stroked the fleshy part of her breast and kissed the side of mouth and cheek as she recovered fully.

"Drink." He whispered as he let his blood again fall into her mouth.

Beren had a thimble like device on his thumb that had a sharp talon like end. It made giving her what she needed easier. Beren lovingly stroked her body as she greedily consumed him.

"I can admit this is lovely but I could only do so with you. Such a passionate creature you are. You even take my blood in beautifully. Your body greedily takes mine." He said rubbing his cock against her female flesh.

Asuna was weak and consumed in the aftermath and she stared out with green eyes. Beren pulled her flush to his naked body and lazed with her. She could not think straight and she was dully aware that Mizuki had never said the reason she had fled Ayumu often. The coupling left one stupid and addicted. Asuna was certain that Beren was counting on it but she could not think deeply. She passed out to the dregs of perfect sleep.

Fionn had felt her and then he had not. He stood up and he went to Arawn. The keeper of Annwn made him slightly nervous but it would never show. He bowed his head and Naraku flicked his mahogany eyes at him.

"What?" Naraku asked.

"She is gone." Fionn stated unemotionally.

"What do you mean gone?" He demanded.

"I mean that her aura is no longer on this plane. You have known a fae has taken in interest in her." He said crossing his arms.

"Son of a whore! I do not have time for nonsense. I need her to assist us!" The hanyou growled.

"I understand the frustration Arawn but the fae can be our biggest enemy or a great ally. They are powerful and they can be deadly." Fionn stated.

"You can get into this plane?" The Halfling stated.

"I can phase into any plane but they typically kill ekimmu on sight. With Gavin's actions, I do not believe they shall be friendly. Arianrhod was tender after Gwydion killed one of their princes." His former brother murmured.

"So I what? I wait because these creatures do not like you? What of my mate? I am no fool Fionn. I know you have rather fierce emotions for my mate. Know that as Arawn; I was her chief mate. I know she loved others but she will always love me. Gwydion fancies himself in such an elevated spot but make no mistake as none of her lesser loves do. I am her alpha." He said flatly.

"No disrespect Arawn but I am not without intelligence. You are the last ekimmu or ekimmu soul I would piss off. Do you understand me? I also know she had parts and parcel to her personality. You fit a tier and I can fill another. Gwydion is just a deluded idiot." Fionn replied.

"As long as we understand one another. You do realize that you got her pregnant again?" Naraku demanded shortly.

"I was not quite aware yet. She was devastated by my dead subordinate's actions. She truly wished it and I could not deny her." He said stiffly.

"I would not either. She has done that to me." The hanyou smiled.

Fionn nodded and a small wretched part of his heart did a happy dance because if he had Arawn's blessing and knowledge then Gwydion was a kept fool. He nodded and he whirled away from Arawn. He pathed he would return shortly and he was gone.

Asuna woke up and she sat up. She had that same sense of panic as before and Beren calmly pulled her to him. He nuzzled her neck and she rapidly heaved her chest.

"Please calm down." He whispered.

"Why did you do that again?" Asuna demanded.

"Why do you do this? Do I need to accept your life there?" Beren asked archly.

"My life is there!" She accused.

"Your life can be of there and here. Do you think I would steal you away completely?" He asked smoothly.

"Do you not?" Asuna demanded coldly.

"I can be reasonable and somewhat by your standards." He said gently.

"You are a smooth tongued bastard Prince Beren Elensar. You have the body of a kami and the arrogance of one too. You are quite good with your cock and your mouth. Perhaps you should go into a business." She said jerking away from him.

Beren mouth twisted in a small and calculating smile and she was searching for her clothes.

"Since I gave a service then I should receive payment." He retorted.

"You did not just say that!" She snarled at him in mortification.

"I did! You suggested it. So for my payment; I should like my child, thank you. You may go now. Good luck getting out." He smiled sweetly.

Asuna was utterly mortified at his words and she gave up on her clothes. There was a dress of shimmering white. It had a square neck line with long bell sleeves. The whole gown was edged in gold and she pulled it over her head. Beren moved swiftly and quickly as he pulled the laces. He had it tied off and she looked back. The fae prince pulled up a portion of her silver hair to expose her ears and she growled very loudly.

"You are stunning and my people would like to see their princess." He murmured.

"I am not your wife!" She growled.

"Well according to Leth'Evana laws; you are. I knew you would look perfect. Should you like slippers or should you like to go barefoot?" He asked softly.

"Shoes please." Asuna snapped.

"Absolutely." Beren said with a sexy grin.

She was losing her temper and he was absolutely personable and too gorgeous. Asuna wanted to strangle the pretty man elf. She also perused his naked body. The kami like man elf grinned at her perusal and she rolled her eyes.

"Intending to try and run again?" He asked raising a brow.

"I am intending to leave, hai." She said honestly.

"Your girl child has been here you know. She and the nymph are quite amorous." He said bringing satin slippers in gold.

Beren knelt and slipped the dainty shoes on himself and he looked up at her as his hair fell around his naked shoulders and she growled softly.

"You find me pleasant to look at least. You do not shrink in terror when I take you. Perhaps you could find an alliance agreeable." He asked pleasantly.

"I would prefer not to complicate things. This complicates things badly. I was so sorry that Gwydion killed your brother for naught. I understand there is bad blood between our kinds but I am still that in soul. I am not a good alliance. I am fractured badly…" She tried to rant and he rose to give her that kiss of his.

She shoved him back and he looked determined. Beren picked her up and then he dropped her on the bed and he moved quickly to tie her down. She was shocked and furious but when he lifted the skirt of the dress and lowered his mouth to her center; she screamed herself hoarse and passed out. Beren looked at his handiwork and found the image of her with her skirts pulled up and thighs wide; it made him moan at the evocative imagery. The fae prince got dressed as she slumbered for the moment.

Beren was eating alongside several of his family members and his father was sipping on some wine from the hills. Everything was calm and normal until Lady Asuna stalked into the grand dining hall. Everything was open and Simyth's chair sat just a tad elevated above the rest and his pale brown eyes stared down at her.

"You are awake finally!" He said warmly.

"I am in need of food." She grumbled.

The fae king smiled and Beren eyed his "wife" over the rim of a wide brimmed glass. Even the utensils used for food and drink looked surreal. She felt like a dirty piece of furniture as she took a seat next to Beren.

"How was your rest?" Simyth asked kindly.

"Before or after your son kidnapped me?" Asuna groused.

Simyth chortled with laughter and it was just so funny. She was cross and utterly delightful like Beren had stated. His son began draining his drink to cover up his amusement. Asuna was aghast at both fae men and she glared at them.

"Would you speak to us of the issues within the ekimmu? This Bilae has plans of domination over all the planes. It is highly disagreeable to have one such as him as a master." Simyth said smoothly.

"He plans on killing Taranis and myself as well. Although it seems if I am targeted by Taranis through Teruyoshi." She explained as she picked up a chalice.

"Taranis is tricky. What he may intend for one thing is covered up other reasons. He has not been seen for thousands of years." The fae ruler said considering.

"I really do not care what he wants. I wish to live my life free of death threats." She growled.

"I am certain we can help." Beren said suddenly.

"I have not asked for your help." Asuna said glaring at him.

"Perhaps not but one does not weep for an enemy do they?" He asked softly.

"It was wrong what happened to him! I only wished to make right a wrong! I seem to stumble upon lots and lots of wrongs. I am my own onna and I make my own…" She ranted again.

Beren kissed her gently and she growled into the intimacy. He released her mouth and brushed knuckles along her cheek.

"My brother would have liked you very much. He was only reacting the way we have learned around ekimmu. We were food and cattle for their kind because of our blood." He whispered softly.

"I am sorry. I understand the anger." She said feeling overwhelmed.

"I want you in my life. I have learned all about you. I have hunted your histories and it took everything in me not to step in but it was as this woman I wished you. I wished for our progeny to have this look about them. I wished to lay you upon a bed of petals and consummate the feeling I got when I took you in." Beren whispered as he just touched her.

"I need to get my mate Masanori. He has been part of my life almost all of it. I need him and Naraku needs him. He is part of me and there is nothing I do not tell him." She growled.

"I will let you go after we dine. I will shadow you if need be. You already have that which I wish. I will protect the woman I have pledged myself to." He said nudging her nose with his.

"You are a treacherous man elf." She snapped.

He smiled and brushed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Shall I do as some of the other cultures do? Shall I put upon my head a little hat and pretend I work for an overweight mortal?" He laughed.

She growled more and he kissed her again. Simyth sat back and found the woman perfect for his adventurous and life loving son. If he could get her focused off of the anger of their ways then she would be fine. He could see the aura around her and she was again with child. He worried about his lineage as the upcoming wars would be bloody. He wished to make certain his people were led by goodness and Beren was a warrior. He would fight by his side and he needed to insure the succession and that of a worthy heir. They needed a strong child and who better to provide as such then the most powerful woman they knew.

Fionn stood within Leth'Evana and Naraku was beside him. The reborn Arawn looked around interested and it was not long after that Gwydion appeared too.

"You brought him?" Fionn demanded.

"He can feel her on a more primitive level." The Halfling retorted.

"You and I will speak later you putrid piece of …" Gwydion started to say to Fionn.

"Shut up ice boy. Keep your threats to your boyfriend when you play rough." Naraku growled.

Kameron stepped out of the shadows and he was a mental wreck. It did not show but he had been remiss. Naraku had come to him as well and wished for him to feel Asuna. Naraku and Kameron got along just fine and the frère ignored Gwydion totally. He had happily accepted and he knew Chrestian and Ryo were wrecked as well. The former Viking cared for little Aahmes at the moment and he hated being away from him too. His body was tight as he shut his eyes. He felt her and relief flooded him.

"My mistress is here." He whispered.

"Well we figured that out you big dumb pretty boy." Gwydion smirked.

"I meant she was close. I do not like you Mister Hammel. You offend me and I do not obey you. Lord Naraku yes. You? Hell no." Kameron smarted off.

Naraku grinned and Kameron just gave him more and more reasons to like him. Fionn kept his grin in and they followed the frère. Gwydion made a face at Kameron and he still found the frère hot as hell. They were cautious as the fae could come upon them quickly and without warning. It was quite beautiful and Naraku was looking with a lot of interest. The frère only wished to assure himself of her safety. It had been agony to be without her fully but he had learned independence some. Ryo was a constant companion and besides a lover; his other best friend. They traveled some time when they came upon sheer cliffs and a massive palace upon the biggest. Naraku looked straight up and he seemed impressed.

"So the Welsh fae were what?" He asked in a stony voice.

"They were an offshoot of this family if you will. Leth'Evana is ruled by Simyth Elensar. His is the king of all fae." Fionn supplied.

"Well. So his brat likes to play with other world royalty." The hanyou stated.

"It would appear so." The lightning ekimmu stated.

"Yawn." Gwydion snapped.

"You killed his brother Gwydion. You are an idiot!" Fionn snarled.

"Oh I killed his brother? You drank his blood afterward." The ice ekimmu snapped.

"Shut up!" Naraku hissed.

Both ekimmu shut up as they realized they were surrounded. Kameron went to his knee and bowed before several fae and Naraku refused to submit as such but he bowed his head.

"Why are you here filthy beasts?" A fae warriror asked.

"I am here for my queen sir. She was taken by one of your own. She is needed amongst her own as she has small children." Kameron stated with respect.

"You mean the new princess?" Another blonde fae asked.

"You mean my mate. I am Naraku and I will see Asuna or there will be hell to pay." He said letting a little miasma appear around his fingers.

"You are a nasty buggar." Another warrior said.

"I am a nasty buggar." The hanyou agreed.

"Well you and the uppyr can come but the two ekimmu will leave." The blonde fae said raising a brow.

"Why you little…" Gwydion began.

"You are in our midst ekimmu. You would be dead before you moved. Think carefully." Blonde stated.

"Fuck you!" The ice prince said growling.

"Gwydion! For once you conceited ass; shut up! We shall go." Fionn said in anger.

Fionn actually grabbed his hated elder sibling; leaving only Kameron and Naraku.

"You Kameron have become my new best friend." The Halfling said putting his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I am honored my lord. I know how much my mistress worships you." Kameron said bowing his head.

"You are good." He chuckled.

They followed the several fae warriors and they were led into an open balcony. A light haired fae with gorgeous eyes observed the other worlders as they came into his view. His hair was long and pulled back to reveal his ears. Naraku took in the appearance of the ethereal creature and he bowed his head.

"Hello Naraku. Hello Kameron Orlovich. I am Simyth Elensar. Welcome To Leth'Evana." He said magnanimously.

"Shall we cut to the chase? Your brat has my mate. I should like her back and we shall kiss your pretty asses." Naraku said flatly.

"She is most anxious to return as well. Had a very violent row with Beren. My problem is that she is the heir to Tír na nÓg. Beren is my heir in Leth'Evana. It is quite a good match. It also helps that she was the daughter of Taranis. It helps that she is mated to the keeper of Annwn and she is already quite pregnant with my son's child. So Master Arawn; how do we manage something that brings you glory and brings our interests together." Simyth said smiling.

"You hand her over and I will forget that your putrid brat impregnated my mate. So you figure out something else." He said coldly.

"See that is not kind or acceptable to me. Please sit. I am a civilized man and I prefer words to actions." The fae king said.

Naraku sat and he watched the elf man.

"We must pass this impasse. Beren will not accept anything less. How about this; how about we assist you in fighting these renegade ekimmu. I have knowledge that this spider daemon named Masanori is important to both Lady Asuna and you. Say we assist you in his return." Simyth smiled as he picked up his chalice and sipped the wine.

"Keep talking." The hanyou said settling back.

Simyth admired the air of the reborn Arawn. He was an interesting mix and the amount of power reeking from him was astonishing. He lifted his hand and moments later Asuna came through the door. She made a noise and Kameron had her in his arms first. He released her so Naraku could see her and assure himself of her safety. Beren was in the door as she was reunited with two black haired men.

"You have balls elf." Naraku said with malice at Beren.

"I have much yes. I also have what I will. Expect me tomorrow." Beren smiled warmly and he left the massive veranda.

"Inu, you are okay?" Her hanyou whispered.

"I am well. I know an elf boy who may not!" She yelled.

They all heard Beren chuckle. Simyth smiled at her and bowed his head.

"Your majesty. I look forward to seeing my daughter in law here more often. You have a mate to retrieve and I have a treaty to honor. It has been a pleasure meeting you Master Arawn and Kameron Orlovich." Simyth said standing and also leaving.

"So what do we do?" Kameron asked.

"We allow them to assist us on this. The fae can fight the ekimmu well and Bilae will most certainly not expect us to reach such an accord." Asuna murmured.

"The elf boy fed you his blood." Her Halfling said morosely.

"I am sorry! I did not ask for this." She said exasperated.

"No of course not. You showed him pity and from what Mizuki tells me once these fairy boys get it into their head they want something they are worse than you inu about letting go." Naraku snorted.

Kameron covered his mouth and hid his smile and she glared at Naraku.

"Come Kameron. We have things to do and I am sure you miss your mistress. I know I have missed my mate." He said taking both of their hands and making a cloud of miasma and porting away.

Simyth and Beren watched them teleport away and it was a good thing. The fae prince nursed a black eye but the woman he was falling for deeply was entrenched as he wished. Now they just had to get things into their hands and the fae would dominate all and be able to preserve their lives and that of the other planes.


	82. Chapter 82

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: A storming of a castle reveals the lost as two siblings meet for the first time in centuries. Mistakes are made as timing is miscalculated. Some major occurrences as Fionn steps up to make several things right. Admal reaches out to those he loves as his own world tumbles down. Sanra's influence comes back to haunt as the identity of the Soten is revealed. Revenge is a bitch. Thank you for reading and PLEASE, let me know what you think!

Surviving Torment

He really hated her. Every time he saw the beautiful witch; he spewed forth more hate. Yasua had beaten him once. Masanori knew he was being searched for but the whore had betrayed the Federation far worse than even Fusae had. He jerked at his chains and he cursed the fucking widow again. Masanori hated her damn venom and he wanted take his claws and shred her to bits. She was pregnant and his revenge would have to wait. No matter what; his son was innocent. He strained his ears and he heard a commotion. He listened harder and it was a damn violent commotion.

"Well look at you." He heard.

Masanori shut his eyes and he opened them to stare at a face he had not seen in tons of years. Kenta smirked at his younger brother and took an axe to his chains.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Masanori demanded.

"Well, you have half the fucking Federation looking for you. Lord Naraku is pretty pissy about your absence." Kenta snorted.

"Look Brother! Glad your mouth has not changed." The younger brother sneered.

"Oh shut the hell up Masa. Your girlfriend has been a wreck." His brother snapped.

"She is my mate Kenta! Lady Asuna is my mate and my best friend!" He hissed in fury.

"Yeah, I know. She is out there fighting and hunting for that whore. Is it true? Did the bitch get herself pregnant?" Kenta asked.

"Hai. You know how their venom is." Masanori said blushing madly.

"Well Asuna said she's gonna get the babe and rip the bitch apart." His brother said smirking.

"She will accept him?" The younger brother stated surprised.

"Yep. A lil pissed that it is not hers but she intends to raise him." Kenta grinned.

"Are you less of an asshole?" The younger ookami kumo asked.

"Naw. Just not as surly today. Come on." He said grabbing his younger brother and releasing silk.

Kenta pulled them up and Masanori noticed several widow warriors dead with grotesque wounds and broken necks.

"Did you do that?" Masanori asked shocked.

"Yep. While you were off playing nursemaid; I learned how to use a katana." He smirked.

"Kenta, I am..I am.." He tried to say.

"No problem kiddo. Just let me see Chichi, okay?" Kenta said softly.

Masanori was just stunned and they climbed up through the eaves of the castle they were in. Masanori stiffened when he felt Yasua. He began growling and Kenta looked back when he saw her change form. He grabbed Masanori's arm and hauled him up. The younger brother scrambled up as Kenta narrowed his eyes at the witch.

"Kamis you are a nasty fucking whore!" He snapped as he dropped down.

"Kenta!" Masanori cried.

"Get going brat! I got this bitch." He sneered at Yasua's true form.

Masanori scrambled out onto the roof of the castle and he was witnessing a nasty battle. His heart clenched when he fully realized what they had been doing to get him. He had no weapon but he wanted to help. He could see her fighting in the distance and he made a venom cloud and ported. He appeared at her side with only his hakama on and Asuna looked back. Her face showed her pleasure at seeing him and she handed him Konkisaiga and she began slashing with her wind dagger. Naraku had trained Masanori a little with a katana and he went to killing a widow. Soon the small battle turned and Masanori grabbed her and swung her around.

"Kamis! You are okay." She said emotionally.

"I knew you were after me. I have missed you so much." Masanori said kissing her softly.

"You will wait until later my friend." Naraku smiled widely.

"Oh Kamis! Thank Kami." The ookami kumo cried as he grabbed Naraku and hugged him.

"Where is Kenta?" Asuna demanded.

"He was fighting Yasua." His brother stated stepping back from the hanyou.

"He should have been back by now." She cried.

"Asuna! Wait!" The hanyou cried as she took off.

She ran inside the castle and she smelled blood. She also smelled venom as she located Kenta. Yasu was in her true form and she was fixing to deliver a killing blow when Asuna unleashed a nami. The widow was slammed against the wall and something was heard breaking. Her nemesis changed form and she became humanoid. One arm hung limply beside her and she snarled at Asuna before porting out. The inu knelt down and she brushed his hair off of his face.

"Kenta!" She cried.

"Hai. Bitch packs a wallop." He grinned.

"Fionn!" Asuna screamed.

"Yes Arianrhod." Her ekimmu mate said behind her.

"Will you take him to Nobu? Please?" She begged.

"Yes. Come on spider." Fionn stated as he knelt next to the wolf spider.

"Go take care of him. I will see you soon inu." Kenta winked.

She could tell he was in terrible pain but he was holding it together. He had brushed her mind and she squeezed his hand. Fionn actually picked him up and he looked at her.

"I will take him and be back. The fae are on the outskirts fighting Bilae's ekimmu." He stated like the warrior he was.

"Thank you Fionn." She said bowing her head.

"Ah hell! Just get me to the doctor who hates my guts! I am fixing to start puking with all the gooey shit." Kenta growled.

Fionn actually smirked a little and he made a portal. This was one animal daemon he was coming to like and respect. The man was rough around the edges but could fight well. He stepped through his own portal and he was gone. Asuna looked around at the castle they had attacked and the battle had gone their way quickly simply because the fae had surprised the Sistern and Soten wraiths. She was thrilled to Masanori but she worried about his son in Yasua's womb. It would not be the first time she went after a bitch who had dared to have one of her mate's children. Thoughts of Teiran Huber tore through her head and she wanted to strangle Yasua. She ported back to the mess outside and Beren was there in his pretty white metal armor and he pulled off his helmet he wore.

"I wish to thank you Prince Beren. This is my missing mate Masanori." She said in introduction.

"A battle fought over you sir; you must be special indeed." Beren said bowing with a flourish.

Masanori proceeded to turn red in the face and he glared at Asuna. Soon enough they were back amongst kumo and he was shocked to types of kumo he had never seen before. He was pulling on a kosode that Naraku gave him and he noticed an oddly colored tarantula and several more.

"She went to America for allies." Naraku said beside him.

"All for me?" Masanori asked astonished.

"Well my friend; I did miss you as well. You have been a good friend and roommate these many years." The hanyou snorted.

"The boys! How are the boys?" He demanded.

"They are well. Tanashi and Kakashi are fine. Your son has been crying for you." His hanyou friend said under his breath.

"I cannot wait to see him. Kamis to think I was used like some fucking stud." He growled.

"I have been there. I will turn the traitorous bitch out myself." The Halfling growled.

"Asuna is not pissed?" He asked softly.

"No, she missed you terribly. Yasua had also stolen Nobu and Nori but Nori escaped and sprung Nobu. We have had them under heavy guard. Nori is quite strong." Naraku said with pride.

"I cannot believe Kenta helped." Masanori said still in shock.

"He has surprised me after all these years. I must say I look at him differently. Asuna seems to have forged a semi-friendship with him. He is still rude as hell and he argues with her all the time." He said cocking his head.

"Sounds like him. Even as kids; he argued. He never knew when to shut up." His friend said smiling.

"Well we are heading back now. I see no need to stick around. Let the fae clean up the Soten and Sistern." Naraku said in disdain.

"What about the babe Naraku?" Masanori asked tightly.

"We will get him. I promise you. You remember Katsu?" Naraku asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Asuna will love this babe. She will tear Yasua apart though." He smirked with malice.

"That I want to be there for." His best friend snapped.

Kumo and halfing stared out at the assembled and they resumed talking as night fell.

Asuna showed Masanori just how much she had missed him and he was passed out in Naraku's bed and her "chief" mate and she were sipping tea. Her nasty hanyou half had watched the act of passion and he took her after. It had been quite the affair. They sat at his short table drinking tea and planning their next moves. Efnisien phased in and he looked annoyed.

"Things in that other place are no good Master Arawn and Arianrhod. They are rather; well for lack of a better word, chaotic." Efnisien reported.

"Great. Maec having issues?" Naraku demanded.

"Yes." The ekimmu nodded.

"I will go." Asuna said standing.

"Inu! You have been injured gravely twice now recently! I should like you to back down for now." Her mate demanded.

"I am sorry." She cried and she ported out.

"Keep a watch on her!" Naraku snarled at her impertinence.

Efnisien nodded and he phased out. Naraku had just gotten part of his life back and now another major part was all over hell and creation again. He shut his eyes and Fionn appeared forthwith.

"She went into Hueco Mundo! I have to keep things afloat here whilst she plays hero. Keep her safe. She carries your babe." He commanded.

Fionn said nothing and only bowed his head. The reborn Arawn was slowly coming more and more into his power and persona. It was a little frightening but he phased out as well.

/

Astana was on fire and it was chaos. She appeared in the midst of melee and missed a spike weapon at her head. Asuna managed to back flip and she released a nami at the Soten. It wiped it out and she looked around wildly. She felt Maec's presence and she raced to find him. Asuna found him fighting Bilae personally and it was ugly. Admal was bloody and being held by two Sistern and she snarled out. Maec turned and he saw his wife. He yelled for her to go and Bilae grinned. He slashed Maec's neck with a dagger. She recognized the dagger and she screamed wildly. Suddenly Ayille appeared and grabbed her hair and shoved her to her knees. The Ramanga queen knelt behind her and she smirked widely.

"Hello Arianrhod dear. Watch my darling." Ayille purred in her ear.

Asuna let out a whimper and Ayille lovingly caressed her stomach. Maec was covered in so much blood and Bilae said something in Ancient Gaelic as he shoved the dagger deeply into the Shouten king's heart.

"Nooooo!" Asuna screamed as tears flooded her eyes.

The body of Raganos with the soul of the ekimmu Bilae walked by Ayille and Asuna and smirked. He licked the blood off of the blade and knelt near his former sister.

"Destroyed him completely. You cannot revive him this time Arianrhod. I am so glad. Now I want you to watch as my beloved Ayille takes something as well." Bilae said in a kind voice.

Ayille dropped her and Bilae held her tightly as the Ramanga queen neared Admal. It appeared as he hung near death but Asuna felt a tremendous and terrible drain on her yoki suddenly and Admal looked up. His eyes were silver and Ayille did not see it in time. The corporeal Shouten man unleashed his yoki in waves of kumori that burned the Sistern to pieces. Admal moved in a blur and his hand was shoved through Ayille's lower gut. The younger sibling of Maec jerked his hand back and the Ramanga fell as Admal crushed intestines. Claws lashed out and Bilae staggered. This man was more powerful than he had counted on and Asuna dove for Maec. She let Konkisaiga appear and Admal grabbed it in his hand. He whirled the polished white metal of the beautiful blade and Bilae had to crawl to Ayille and phase out. Asuna held Maec and he was lifeless as she sobbed into his hair. Admal was in shock himself and he fell to his knees.

"Isha." He whispered.

"He cannot! No! Admal, no!" She screamed out over and over.

"The palace is burning. Maiell, Isha, and Kala are in Hadasan. We cannot save him!" Admal said desperate.

"No! No! No! Admal no! MAEC!" She screamed.

Efnisien and Fionn appeared soon after and Admal looked up at the two ekimmu. His brother was dead and the Shouten kingdom would be in chaos. Fionn immediately hauled up Asuna and she kicked as she screamed incoherently. Efnisien looked around and nodded.

"We have secured the grounds. My warriors will put out the fire. Shouten bring Math's body to the circle." Fionn commanded.

"No! Admal no! NO!" Asuna snarled and bellowed out wildly.

"Isha, I am sorry. I am sorry." Admal said with bloody tears falling down his face.

"ADMAL NO!" She shrieked an unholy sound.

Fionn phased out with her and Efnisien assisted Admal. The younger sibling of Maec was damn near faint and the man that had raised him was dead. He felt no soul; nothing. His body would become fragile soon and he needed to be given a proper burial. He shook terribly and he prayed that he could help hold it together.

Lei stepped forward and the battles had been terrible. An ekimmu brought Asuna and he did something and made her crumple. The Jing heir looked furious and he growled at the ekimmu. Fionn for his part was in shock at the amount of power coming off the Shouten man and the wraith jerked her away from him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lei demanded.

"I am Fionn Hammel. I was lead warrior in my lady sister's army." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Nice to know. Quit fucking manhandling my wife." He said narrowing his black eyes.

"Watch it infant; I just returned from that place called Astana. The reborn Math was killed by Bilae." Fionn said stiffly.

"What the hell? Are you serious?" The Jing heir asked beyond stunned.

"I am quite serious. I know not much about the infants' politics but she loved him. I mourn with her for her loss. Please make certain she is okay." Fionn commanded.

"Yes." Lei nodded.

Fionn phased out and Lei stared down at Asuna. He sighed as he carried her to his bedroom. Admal had shown up and begged him to keep the royal kids as he helped to fight. Lei left to find Hanaj and his good friend looked back.

"Your father is dead." He said softly.

"What? Maec is dead? How?" Hanaj asked shocked.

"The ekimmu Bilae. Asuna is not handling it well. I am going to grab Kameron and bring him here. He will help keep her calm. I feel Admal too. He is a wreck." He sighed.

Hanaj nodded and he was too stunned to say much. Soon Lei had brought her head frère and Kameron fell on the bed next to his queen and pulled her unconscious form to him. The frère pressed his lips to her neck and he wept for her. He wept for her loss and her pain.

Maec's will dictated that Maiell be made the next king. If he was not of age then Admal and Isha were to be regents in his place until he reached the age of ascension. Asuna had to be held up by Kameron as the younger tr'Awnhi prince was made regent. Maiell Takeo tr'Awnhi was the next King of the Shouten wraiths. His brother Hanaj was to be his advisor and also act as a prime minister and Hanaj hated it. He was sucked back into Astana politics and Maec had the supreme sense of humor to name Jing Lei Shi as the Head of Clan Council. The Jing heir was shocked beyond shocked that Maec would have done such a thing but the other clans accepted it without question. Admal sat in the unruined portion of the Astana and he was drinking vodka steadily. Lei stood by and he felt helpless.

"Your wife is unable to speak." Admal said bitterly.

"She is in shock and blaming herself." Lei stated sighing.

"They were here for me. Maec came between me and that bastard. I cannot believe he protected me yet again." The blue eyed wraith said with blood tears falling down his face.

"Admal! It was not your fault. Turns out the former nut job was a good man! I had no idea but I am honored to have met the real Maec." His lover and friend said.

"How can I do this?" He whispered hoarsely.

"One day at a time." Asuna said from the door.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct. You are my fellow regent." Admal said sarcastically.

"I could not be everywhere Admal." She said gasping in sudden tears.

"Of course not. You do this constantly! You forgot us and he died before you could even say goodbye." He said nearly shrieking.

"I do not forget you but I have duties amongst my other life as well!" She cried falling near him.

"What do you wish Isha? You want me to pretend that this is okay? You want me to pretend that my brother is not dead?" Admal snarled.

"How dare you! You think I wanted this? You think I wanted him to die?" She screamed at him.

"He was as my father Isha. He was all I knew. So yes, I am pretty pissed off at you!" He said rising and throwing his liquor at the fire.

"Hey!" Lei growled.

"Do not dare say anything Lei. Not a fucking word." The blue eyed wraith said storming away.

Asuna sucked in her breath and she was melting down. She stormed after him and Lei followed at a calmer pace. Admal entered his bedroom in the Astana palace and he poured more alcohol. Asuna came in behind him and shoved him rather hard. He whirled and he shoved her back.

"I do not accept his death!" She cried.

"How are you going to stop it per say? Try to port in just like last time? Do you not think they planned for that? Do you not also realize they destroyed his soul? Do not get that? Of fuck!" Admal said actually grabbing her and sobbing.

"Admal! Oh Kamis! This is not right! I cannot do this! I cannot do this at all!" She sobbed as she held onto him.

"You think I can? He was great! He was utterly great and I cannot even begin to compare. So I am sorry Isha but I am not up to this." He said almost falling apart.

"I do not accept it. I will not accept it. I saved him once. I will not allow…I cannot allow…Admal please!" She screamed out and beat his chest.

"We are Shouten. Isha! Swear it. Swear we will save him. Swear it!" He cried holding her to him tightly.

"Hai. I promise! I promise Admal." She said holding onto him.

Lei watched from the door and they needed comfort. They needed assurance. He stood his full height and Lei walked in the new regent's room. He sandwiched his wife between Admal and himself as he found the other man's mouth. For his part the blue eyed man was in deep anguish and he growled in Lei's mouth. Asuna was pressed hard between them both as Lei's hands undid her gown.

"Lei!" She gasped.

He slowly pulled away from Admal's mouth and began to nip below her ear. She finally heard ripping and he whirled her around to look at him.

"I know what has been going on honey but Admal needs to hear it. You need to fully tell him. You need to fully share it and we are gonna; fuck me, I cannot believe I am saying this, but we need to figure out how to save Maec." Lei murmured as his fingers slowly rubbed between her nether lips.

"Say what?" Asuna asked confused.

"Tell me why you have stayed away?" Admal growled in her ear.

"Oh." She said as he did not wait.

Admal slipped inside of her backside and she was so full. When the three of them got together; decorum got thrown out the window and they got raunchy as hell. Admal began to suck on her neck and kiss as his hands played with her breasts whilst Lei began to torture her clit and center.

"Discovered the son of Midoriko. Found out Jouichi was. Fae have come out. Gwydion has betrayed and Fionn has become major player." She gasped out brokenly.

"She has been stabbed a bunch of times and has been in and out of the hospital Admal. Real hard to be somewhere when you are on your back and not in a pleasant way either. So forgive her. Please forgive her. I think darling that Admal needs a piece like I do." Lei whispered as he kissed her sex.

"I am buried pretty deep Lei." Admal whispered huskily as he relished feeling her.

"I failed." She cried softly.

"Who has hurt you?" Her half empusae wraith asked sultry in her ear.

"Several. Just been insane." She gasped.

"Well I am going to take you now. I need you Asuna. I need you so badly. I hurt." He growled softly and he phased in her.

She sank to her knees and Lei laid her back. Her eyes were green and Lei snapped his hips to fill her center and she was gone. Wraith coupling was a type of euphoria all its own. It was something beyond the norm and the physical and she surrendered to two men that she truly and utterly loved.

Admal was awake and he was sitting in a wing chair watching a fire lick at some wood they imported from the living plane. Lei and Asuna slept still in his bed and he had seen to the children. The love making had been intense and wonderful; he had needed it but she carried an ekimmu and something he had never seen in all his many years. He had heard of whispers of these beings but had never seen one. He had a glass of whiskey with thick chunks of ice in it but he was not one to over drink. Not when he had things to do. No, he just needed to calm his nerves for the moment. Admal tr'Awnhi acted like he had brass balls but it was an act. Half the time he was unsure and afraid. He acted a lot. He stared over at his bed and his two treasured lovers and praised his gods for them. He felt a strange aura and he stood up and went to his door. An ekimmu with white hair and odd hazel eyes stood there and he walked past him into his room. Admal frowned and the old ones really got on his nerves.

"Arianrhod?" Fionn asked softly.

"Hai?" Asuna asked sitting up.

Lei popped his head up too and he smirked at the ekimmu and the lightning ekimmu looked at the black eyed infant. The aura of this one was way off and exuded tons of strength.

"I wish to speak. I realize the timing is not that great but I will not put off." He said stiffly.

"Hai." She said rising.

"Isha? I need you too woman." Admal said tightly.

"You had her infant." The ekimmu said with dark masculine tones.

"So did I." Lei smart off.

"Stop it!" Asuna cried.

"This is not about conjugal rights wraith! I am Fionn Hammel. I am the master of the storm." He said with his amazing eyes.

"I am Admal tr'Awnhi sir. I am the regent of the Shouten Empire for the moment and I am brother of your reborn Math." He growled.

"What I come for concerns Math. He was one of the quads and quite important. We need to figure out how to prevent this monstrosity." Fionn said taking a seat near the fire.

Admal sat down and he listened and Asuna looked hopeful.

"I feel responsible. You have been pulled into other matters because of matters with other beings Arianrhod. Math was doing this thing when we should have been here as well. Our forces are so divided. We must bring together our forces and actually make an army. Math was a brilliant military mind. I honored my brother." He said bowing his head.

"So you were a brother of my brother when he was this Math?" Admal asked.

"Yes infant. Pay attention." Fionn said sneering.

"Fionn, please do not be rude. I know your feelings but this is not who betrayed the ekimmu in the past. He is half of what Arianrhod was. He is half empusae." She said gently.

The lightning ekimmu appraised the wraith and he stared at the tattoo on his chest. He recognized the symbols and he was curious. He felt the aura of the other wraith and Lei was half naked on the bed. His smirk was evocative and Fionn cleared his throat. Arianrhod's taste in some other creatures was quite intriguing and he looked at her.

"Fine. Math is too important and it will take precision timing and tons of power. Arawn will have to pull his soul back the same point as Bilae tries to obliterate it. I can create a field and Arianrhod you will have to fight." He said staring at her hard.

-You are attracted to Lei. - She said in his mind.

-No. - He growled in hers.

-You lie. I have never met anyone not. - Asuna laughed in his thoughts.

Fionn growled aloud and Admal and Lei stared at the other. The ekimmu stood up abruptly and he only stared at his lover.

"I will meet you in the other plane later this day. I will meet with Arawn as well. We need to see if we can pull your ability to phase into all planes out." He said turning and walking away.

Fionn phased away and Lei laughed out loud. Admal shook with anticipation and she smiled a little.

"He is honorable." She stated.

"He is rather abrupt." Admal stated.

"Hai. He is rather abrupt. He is also brilliant and a mighty warrior." She said softly.

"Well! Since he said later." Lei said jumping up.

Lei tackled Admal to the floor and Asuna giggled a little. Lei held Admal down ran fingers over his ribs. He growled out as his male lover ran finger tips over his ribcage.

"What do you have in mind Lei?" Asuna asked.

"Torture for our little regent here." He smirked.

"Stop it!" Admal snapped.

"No." She said dropping to the floor and crawled over to him.

Admal's eyes widened when she undid his silk pajama bottoms and jerked them free. His eyes shut when her mouth went around him and Lei invaded his entrance. They were going to kill him he decided but it was absolute beautiful agony and he moaned out as they made love to him.

Fionn stood by after explaining to Naraku exactly his plan and the Halfling was actually smirking. He wanted Maec to owe him. The idea that the Shouten king would owe him his life made him thrilled. Lei also watched Fionn which unnerved the ekimmu and the blasted wraith was too fucking pretty. Admal stood by Asuna and Kameron was near as well. It was obvious that her frère was doing his best to try and comfort the tr'Awnhi prince and his queen was very happy with him. Admal was quite taken with him and it was obvious that there was real friendship brewing. Kameron had that affect on some of her mates. Fionn walked to her and grabbed and dragged her to another room and he was stiff in his stance.

"Tell the wraith not to stare at me." He growled.

"What? Lei? He is only doing it to unnerve you." She replied.

"He is powerful. I am uncertain what it is about that infant but it is not natural for one such as him." Fionn growled again.

"You are too suspicious." Asuna rolled his eyes.

"He is good. I have no doubt but he is too powerful for one so young. I only tell you the truth." He snapped.

"He is also dual. So he stares because you are beautiful." She said rolling her eyes more.

"I bet he is reborn." He said looking towards the door.

"I honestly would not doubt it. He is a prodigy amongst the wraiths. What has you so jumpy?" She asked.

"This whole operation. I am unsure of its success. I always plan battles. I would feel better perhaps if your sire from this life would help. He informed me that he would rather bathe naked with Arawn than do so." He said confused.

"Ahh. Hai. You see Maec did some things this life and well it offended my sire. Naraku also offended my sire and the idea that I am mated to Naraku REALLY offends my father." She smiled.

"But his precision in battle is perfection. Arianrhod; we could use that kind of precision. Perhaps you could ask?" He demanded.

"For you." She nodded.

She felt out of place and generally blushed but she looked away.

"Tell me something. Tell me anything." She said gently.

"I have not sought your bed because you need to work at your other relationships. I told you that I wish for it to be an us. Do you need to hear how I feel?" He asked archly.

"Hai." Asuna whispered.

"I love you. I love you deeply. I love our child within you. There." He said stiffly.

"So romantic." She snorted and she pressed her lips to his softly.

Fionn actually moaned and crushed her in his arms. He had missed her and he did show her how he felt. The kiss was passionate and his blood engorged his member too quickly. She gasped a little as she felt it and she stared at his face.

"It will be sweeter later. It will be sweeter after we restore Math. I will refrain and it will be glorious." He husked.

Asuna nodded mesmerized and he grunted very softly. She stepped back and ported away and he shut his eyes to will away his erection. He felt the overly powerful infant and Lei cleared his throat.

"Her kisses are pure sin are they not?" Lei asked amused.

"I do not appreciate my private moments witnessed." Fionn growled.

"She loves ours witnessed. Perverted little inu she is." He chuckled.

"I am not you brat." The ekimmu looked back with green eyes.

"See you send me mixed singles old man. Yes, I know you are one of the ancient ones. Mighty fine for one so fucking old." The Jing heir smirked.

Fionn growled low in his throat and Lei laughed out as he walked away. This infant was way too strong. He had no clue exactly who he could have been but the fact was that the boy was certainly on the path to becoming an ekimmu again. It was not right that a man was so pretty. He was sure Gwydion would have tried to take him and Lei looked back.

"Oh no. Gwydion has not taken me. I have procured him." The wraith laughed.

"You heard my mind?" He demanded.

"Clear as a bell. You are not so scary Fionn Hammel. You are how shall we say; a tough nut but the meat is quite tasty I am sure." He smiled.

"No one hears my mind." He said stepping back.

"Um. I did." Lei said confused.

"Leave me be." He said leaving suddenly.

Lei stared at the empty room and he was definitely confused. Why the man had to be such a stuffed shirt, he had no clue. He had seen Asuna's mind and he knew the blasted man was like so many other blood drinkers. It confused him and he hated to be confused. He shrugged and he went to stand beside Admal. Kameron nodded to him and he winked at the frère. He always managed to make the frère blush and he never did anything untoward but the poor uppyr always turned red.

-You are sexy as hell. - Admal pathed.

-Can I help that? - Lei pathed in returned.

-Probably not but it seems to me that this Kameron is still not used to our ways. I know that the other frère Ryo was a normal youkai until he was changed. Imagine that! Anyway after we restore Maec; I want to take her boys out and get to know them at least. Best way to get to Asuna is through her frère. Makes me think I need a frère or two. - he purred in Lei's mind.

-Can you make them? - The Jing heir asked surprised.

-Probably not. I am not a queen. - Admal laughed.

Lei chuckled out loud and listened in to the plan. Kameron looked at the being named Admal and he felt a huge draw to him. He did not know why but he wore a shirt that was open and he saw the tattoo. It was a Celtic symbol and it had the kanji of his queen's name. Admal's nipples were pierced and his skin a dusky tan color. His black hair was short for a Shouten and it was cut short in the back but on the crown and front it was longer. The black color was also a midnight blue and it made his blue eyes stand out more. Yes, the creature that was Admal tr'Awnhi presented a haunting image and he knew without a doubt that Ayille would shit her pants to get a chance at him. The prince stared at Kameron for a moment and he startled.

-They plan on restoring my brother tomorrow. The major players will be assembled. I require knowing you better my friend. - He said in Kameron's head.

-I am honored. - Kameron pathed in return.

-You are so silly. - Lei chuckled in Kameron's mind.

Kameron promptly turned red and he turned away. Admal glared at Lei and his lover shrugged. The Shouten prince sighed and went back to listening. He intended to hunt all the mortal swine he could find and become as strong as hell. He intended to save his big brother and that required Tokyo.

Admal was in his Tokyo apartment and Lei watched him dress. Asuna was much more relaxed over her "rules" over them. Lei and Admal were able to be together whenever simply because she adored the idea. Admal told her double standards were sickening. She told him get over it. He pulled on his jeans and buckled his belt and Lei stood up behind him and helped him with his shirt.

"She is a wreck." He said in Admal's ear.

"You have the art of feeling her down to a science." He sighed.

"Our bind is pretty intense." He shrugged.

"I resent her some days." Admal growled.

"You are insanely in love with her the same as I. You know you imagine sinking your cock into her channel as much as I do." He grinned.

"Shut up Lei! I am horny enough." He snapped.

"Well I am always available darling." His lover said tittering.

"You take way too much enjoyment from her perversions." His prince said in irritation.

"I have learned to work her." Lei replied.

"I thought I had." Admal sighed.

"You are also empusae. I am not. Anyway. I have the babes. I have fed on lovely blood of you and I am here for the night." He said plopping on the couch.

"I really wish you would feed on mortals. It makes you stronger." His lover said in anger.

"Nope. I do not like it. I have a sense for the poor retards. Anyway have fun ripping out their throats but I do not have to. I can stand up to you now my love. Have fun." Lei said grinning.

"UGH! You fucking Jings." Admal snapped.

"So you remind me always Admal." The Jing said flipping through a magazine.

Admal sighed and he looked one last time in the mirror. He appeared mortal enough. He primped enough to do so and he went to Club Womb. He had asked Kameron to show along with Ryo and Chrestian. Sure enough the three frère were there. Chrestian looked bored, Ryo looked amused, and Kameron looked anxious.

"Welcome." Admal smiled.

"I am unused to being away from my son." Kameron stated.

"Well Lei should watch him." The Shouten said smiling.

"Yes. Yes. I prefer that idea." The head frère said wringing his hands.

"Asuna gave him Aahmes and he became a girl." Ryo replied to Admal.

"Shut up!" The brunette frère growled.

Admal threw back his head and laughed. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his apartment. Lei answered lazily and he spoke in Kazak. Lei answered back and Admal smiled at Kameron.

"He promised he will take Isha, Maiell, and Kala to the Estate right now. He will personally watch over Aahmes himself." He said.

"Thank you." Kameron said sighing.

"Perhaps I may go dance?" Chrestian asked.

"Please." Admal said lifting his hand.

The former Viking got up and slipped away. Ryo snorted and rolled his eyes.

"He has to suffer. He has to still be as mortal as possible. I have no such whims because I was never a fucking ningen. Anyway. Get the man a shot will ya?" The dragon frère smirked sensually.

"Oh I am going to like you." The blue eyed Shouten murmured.

"You don't already?" Ryo asked winking.

Kameron choked and Ryo patted his back. Admal went to the bar and ordered several rounds of vodka. He could tell the red haired man would be a partner in crime. He would keep his secrets and he smiled as he downed one shot. He made certain to make eye contact with a nasty looking buggar and he went back to his table. Kameron was still stiff and he was handed the vodka. Ryo picked it up and put it to his maker's lips and Kameron swallowed. The liquor warmed his throat and belly as it went down and he soon downed several more. Admal was honestly entranced with the two frère. He could imagine Asuna in the middle of the two and that thought made him mentally groan. Kameron looked at him and he blushed.

"You saw my mind?" Admal asked huskily.

"Yes." He said under his breath.

"You know what I want to do to her? I want to tie her down to a bed and I want to ravish her slowly. I want to give her days on days of pleasure as she screams for me. I want to see you as well. What do you look like I wonder as you work yourself back and forth?" Admal asked in his ear.

"How much empusae are you?" Kameron gasped softly.

"Half. My birth mother was full. My real father was Ganek. My brother Maec raised me. I am so much like Isha. I am so much like her you know. I know not much about my real mother but I know she was powerful. Ganek had to hold her down with several Shouten to shove his dick in her." He said bitterly.

"I am sorry." The frère said looking away.

"You know I bet she would get really really hot if all three of us showed up naked." Ryo suggested.

"I am sure she would. Are you two hungry or would you prefer to dance first? I know I would love to dance with one of you right now." Admal said heavily.

"Not sure ole boy knows how." The dragon laughed.

"I can dance thank you!" Kameron snapped.

"Okay prove it." Ryo retorted.

Admal took Kameron's hand and the frère looked almost panicked. He smiled at him and he led him to the floor. He kept it not too intimate as they danced too an American group. Admal twisted and shook his body with the song. Kameron moved too as Ryo smirked as he passed them up and grabbed himself an inu onna. The music was upbeat and fast paced as they worked up a sweat. Kameron was embarrassed as this was not him but Ryo had pushed and pushed him. He listened to the red haired frère too often in his mind and the blue eyed Shouten fascinated him beyond measure. He flushed easily and the Shouten named Lei made him too warm as well. Admal for his part knew he was being watched by one of the thugs and his heart raced as he heard their intentions. He knew he was dressed expensively. He had made sure to flash big bills and treat many to drinks. The idiots always thought him so dumb and he smiled at Kameron who seemed oblivious. They danced several dances and he plead he needed fresh air. Admal was sweating heavily and the frère was concerned. Admal pressed his forehead to his and softly whispered not to worry. He also said to concern himself with Ryo for the moment.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Kameron asked.

"I am well." He said and his eyes were silver.

He watched Admal slip out the back and the uppyr watched the half empusae man leave. He could not explain and he was drawn to him. He was honest with himself and the Shouten prince was treating him as an equal and not a turnling. If his queen asked him then he would jump into Admal's arms head first. He decided to check on the Shouten and he walked in on a scene that made his eyes turn red and Admal was feeding from a thug that was a large, nasty brute with many tattoos and huge arms. He lifted his mouth and blood stained his lips.

"She does not let you feed from humans does she?" He whispered in a seductive voice.

"I choose not to. I get out of control. I am still in part Ramanga." Kameron whispered in a shaky voice.

Admal lowered his mouth and took in blood and beckoned him over. Kameron moved slowly and as if in a trance. He neared the other man. The Shouten prince lifted his mouth and he dropped the mortal and jerked Kameron forward. The frère groaned as he tasted mortal blood for the first time in a very long while. Kameron lifted his hands and felt helpless to the erotic taste and kiss of the half empusae man and he fell back.

"Finish him. Bastard intended to gut me." He smirked.

"She would be angry." He stuttered.

"Isha is a goodie goodie and she is not here. I will not rat you out. I am certain neither will your other brother. Just feed and quickly." He commanded.

Kameron flushed and he suddenly bent over the human and sank his fangs in and he groaned obscenely. Admal was suddenly too tight in his jeans and he gripped the metal stairs near him. It was so fucking hot to see this beautiful creature indulge himself this little bit.

"I want you." He bit out.

Kameron lifted his face and his red eyes spoke volumes.

"I will make certain Isha finds us. I will make certain she will ride us both." Admal said shaking.

Kameron had no clue what came over him and Admal had him against the wall and he was being kissed with such passion. He in the back of his mind had the thought that it was her blood in his veins and Admal pathed maybe so. It was hot and balmy out and Admal jerked Kameron's shirt out of his immaculate black pants. The tr'Awnhi breathed against his mouth and attempted to get himself under control.

"Want to kill another worthless human?" The blue eyed man asked huskily.

"Yes." Kameron almost spat out in a needy tone.

"Isha is a good woman but she should not deny you what she denies herself." The other man growled in his mounting need.

"My mistress is my master. No matter what I wish I have to do as she bade me." Kameron said in a shaky voice.

"I also know my Isha. She likes her men to have opinions; be you a turnling or not. Difference between her and the fucking monster Ayille. You may be in part Ramanga but you are also empusae. You are so beautiful. Did that creature tell you that when she made you?" Admal asked in a voice dripping lust.

"Yes." He nodded blushing almost prettily.

"Why did she turn you?" He demanded jerking him to the frère.

"I was her human slave. My parents gave me to her to save their lives. I was considered a beautiful child. Ayille thought them disgusting and ate them in front of me. She raised me and one day when she had almost died in a battle with the ekimmu; she nearly killed me. She wept and she turned me." He said feeling out of control too.

"What do you want Kameron?" Admal demanded.

"I want you too." He said horrified with himself.

"What else do you want?" He asked palming the side of his face.

"To know more about you. I want to know all of you." The frère said lifting his own his hand and moving Admal's thumb into his mouth.

Admal face crumpled in the sensation as Kameron sucked on his appendage. He could only imagine how he and Asuna made love and he was harder then he could remember being in awhile.

"What do you want to know?" Admal gasped.

"Everything." The other man said huskily.

"I am only a younger prince. Maec raised me. Our father was a homicidal freak." He said pressing himself to the dark eyed former Egyptian.

"Yes?" Kameron said in askance.

"You wish to know my story? I can only tell you what I know." He said licking at his mouth.

"Oh fuck." The frère groaned as Admal ground himself against him.

"Why do you want me so much Kameron?" Admal asked.

"No idea. You do not treat like a frère." He said gasping.

"You are extraordinary. You are strong. You are Isha." He said kissing him passionately.

It was so good and so consuming but Admal forced himself away. Kameron's red eyes were closed and his chest heaved. Ryo poked his head out and stared at the dead human.

"Methinketh that there was some hunting going on. I smell arousal and you boys naughty. I like." He chuckled.

"Ryo." His brother frère said with a trembling tone.

"Hai?" The red head said smirking widely.

Kameron began to shake and his frère lowered himself in front of Kameron. Admal watched as the bold dragon opened his pants right there and his blue eyes narrowed. He clutched the wall as Ryo began to pleasure Kameron right in front of him. It was obvious that the two cared deeply for the other and he could see that Kameron must be in part his maker. The Shouten prince clutched his hands tightly and he was not sure if he wanted blood or raunchy sex. He could not get the beautiful man out of his head and he phased into Astana soon after. He found Asuna sleeping for the next day's events. He fell on her and ripped her gown open as his mouth began to leave passionate kisses on her skin. She came to fully and moaned wildly. Her eyes were green and she arched against him as he slammed into her deeply.

"What have you been doing? I taste human blood." She gasped out.

"Isha stop! I feed from evil doers, okay? So did Maec." He growled.

"I do not condone such things." Asuna whimpered as he began a punishing pace.

"Of course not. You are too good. You are perfect. Could not possibly taste the life force of a worthless; murdering piece of shit! Your frère is good. He is a good man." Admal groaned losing his mind to her body.

"You want him." She said with wide eyes.

"I want you." He snapped.

"You want whatever you think you want that second." She said shoving him off.

"I like him. I respect him and no, I have not taken him." He growled.

"You were with him. I can smell it on you. Did you taste him? Did you give him human blood?" She demanded in fury.

"I let him have a small sample yes." Admal said in a snit.

"He is my frère!" Asuna roared in a righteous anger.

"You may have turned him Isha but he is still a man; an individual! He is not yours per say." He said in just as much anger.

"You bastard. You make eyes at Lei and now at Kameron? I am certain with your beauty that Kameron was intrigued." She said rising and she grabbed Admal and ported to the Estate.

Admal was furious and they were both naked. She shoved him into Kameron's room and her frère had just gotten out of the shower. His long black hair was wet and he only had a towel around his hips. His face turned red as hell fire and she stared at him with jealous fury.

"He tells me you are an individual. I apologize my darling if I do not treat as such. Tonight though you are my frère and you follow my will." She said in a dangerous tone.

Kameron looked a little nervous and he went to his knee. He bowed his head and Admal got angrier and angrier. His face was clouded and her head frère looked up.

"Lay on the bed frère." She said coldly.

"Yes mistress." He said doing as she commanded.

"Do not humiliate him!" Admal demanded.

"DO not tell me what to do Admal tr'Awnhi. You are still half empusae and I am the QUEEN of the empusae." She snarled at him.

She stalked near the bed and slowly got on it. She stared at her frère with intense green eyes and he suddenly moaned out savagely as the heat coursed through his body. Kameron moaned out as she caused the pleasure to erupt along nerves everywhere. Asuna was not as mad at him as she was Admal. She gently grabbed Kameron's chin and stared into his brown eyes.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She asked him gently.

"Yes. I know." He nodded.

"Do you know even when you are not with me; I still feel you?" Asuna asked.

"Yes mistress. I feel you always. I have felt your pain recently as well. I know not what else to do except just be here when you need and give you what you need." He said in a deep breath.

"Tonight I give you what you need my darling man." She said kissing him.

It was such a slow and consuming caress that it stole him. Admal sucked in his breath as well and she was evil he decided. She was going to bring the frère to the edge to drive him over the edge. She suckled Kameron's tongue and traced his fangs and he suddenly withered as her hand moved his towel and she fisted his utterly beautiful cock. She lifted her mouth and kept them barely above his.

"You taste good. I have missed you my dearest. You are not just my frère. You are part of me. I married you because I love you so much." She said stroking him slowly.

"Mistress. Please! I wish…please…would you?" He asked lifting his head.

"I know you. Hai. Shut your eyes." She whispered impassioned.

Kameron suddenly whimpered out wildly and Admal could scent the thick smell of sex and hormones. She was using her powerful telekinesis to fill him. Kameron gasped harder and harder as she stroked him.

"Say it Kameron." Asuna begged him.

"Oh Gods. Mount me. Fuck me. Make me come. Let me fill you. Please!" He groaned out madly.

Asuna did not make him wait and she slid down his proud cock. Kameron was rasping and his mind was gone in the heat of her channel and the perfect full of his backside. She sat in his lap and he moaned and he begged softly.

"Did he touch you Kameron? Did he touch my beautiful man? I took you as mine and I praise the heavens for my actions every day. Did he?" She moaned in his ear.

"He restrained himself mistress. I smell you on him. I smell you in him. I want him. I want to taste him." Kameron admitted in his Ramanga voice.

"That is what _you_ want?" She demanded as she began to move on him.

"Yes! Oh Gods. My queen! I have so needed you. I have so needed to fuck you." He said crazed.

"Then fuck your queen as you make love to your wife." Asuna whispered in his ear passionately.

Admal saw several things happen at once and he saw the frère suddenly lose it to passion and need. Asuna was shoved onto her back and Kameron arranged her legs pressed to his chest and he pounded away. Admal gripped the bed post as the other man pummeled Isha wildly and she groaned out crazed. She managed to cut her wrist and Kameron bit in and it caused a massive release to be violently pulled from her and she screamed out. Kameron gripped her tightly as he grunted out his spasms and Admal was rasping. Kameron fell against his maker and she was catching her breath.

"Tell me what you want Kameron." She whispered.

"I wish…I wish to watch as he touches you." He said softly.

"You can do better than that." Asuna chuckled softly.

"I need to recover mistress. I have not had such a climax in a while. I am winded." Kameron admitted sheepishly.

Kameron met Admal's eyes and the Shouten was stunned. He saw raw desire reflected. Admal wanted to punish his little Isha for her little demonstration. Admal climbed on the bed and Kameron fell to his back His saw the strong back of Admal and he saw several Celtic marks on his upper back. The half Shouten prince rubbed himself against the wicked woman and she was glaring at the arrogant man above her.

"You think to corrupt what is mine Admal?" She demanded.

"Corrupt what is yours? How can I corrupt Isha? You are as crooked as they come woman but I would not have you any other way. You devilish creature. Did you enjoy making me hard as fucking granite?" He growled harshly.

"Actually hai." Asuna said meanly.

"Oh did you? You mean little bitch." He growled softly as he lowered his mouth to her chin and gently kissed along her jaw.

She shut her eyes and felt him nibble softly. Asuna also felt his cock dribble and she sighed a little.

"Evil woman." He growled more.

"So you say Admal." She stated in a distant tone.

He suddenly phased out and she groaned out loudly as her body was filled him. Admal was quite quickly ruthless in his jerking on her memories and stroking her within. His soul touched and massaged her intimately as she pulled her legs up. The way she was displayed; Kameron was quite aroused again and she was lifting her head a little.

"Little tart. She is such a vixen." Admal spoke with her voice.

"Admal?" Kameron asked surprised.

"Yes. I am in her. She is such a devious little woman. Come here." He whispered.

Kameron crawled over to the body of his queen filled with the ether form of Admal. Her hands reached for him and the kiss was demanding and bruising. He recognized a mix. It was her and Admal. It was both and Kameron whimpered. The idea of the Shouten-empusae man blew his mind but her hands were soon grabbing his ass and guiding him within her again. The cries of enjoyment made Kameron blush mightily but her voice was getting higher and higher as the thrusts came sharper.

"So good. So good. I want you. She wants you. We are so good. This is so perfect." The litany of words spilled from his mistress's lips.

"I am…I am close." Kameron cried softly.

Asuna gently shoved him back and she sat up. She ran her hands over her breasts softly and stared down at Kameron.

"She wants me in you and her grasping you." Admal admitted from her lips.

"Do you want that?" The frère asked softly.

"I want what we all want." Her voice said.

She bent over his form and sank fangs into his chest and Kameron held the back of Asuna's silver head. The pleasure was escalating exponentially and this was so different. He was heaving his chest faster and his head moved to and fro.

"Yes! Yes! I wish you in me. Take me! Yes!" He yelled out.

Admal phased out and he was breathing fast as well as Asuna drank from his chest. She lifted her mouth and Admal kissed her savagely to taste the frère's blood. Kameron was rapt as he witnessed it and soon Admal was over him and his eyes were silver.

"Say it to me." He whispered cupping his face.

"Yes. I want you to. Feed from my queen first. Take in her blood and give it to me." Kameron stated finding his voice.

Admal turned and his smirk was sensual. He cupped a breast and leaned down to sink his fangs into her breast. Asuna threw back her head and groaned as he took and then Admal moved so that he could feed Kameron. The kiss and tongue lashing was erotically passionate and Asuna grabbed Admal's hips. She stroked her Shouten prince slowly and he began to piston within her grasp. Kameron whimpered into the nourishing caress and Admal finally withdrew from his lips and it was brewing for an explosion.

"End his torture Admal." She whispered as she suckled his ear.

Admal was getting tortured by her and he used his fingers to prepare him. Kameron moaned softly and soon he was panting out. Asuna locked eyes with her frère and he was trying to wither as his skin was electrified. Admal slipped inside of him at that moment and both men cried out. Asuna bent Admal forward and she began to lick and suck at his ball sac and his taint. Admal was lost in the unbelievable sensations and he felt Isha slipped fingers deeply inside of him.

"Oh Gods. Oh Isha. Oh hell. You wanted this. You wanted us at your mercy." He cried as she massaged his prostate.

"Hai. I wanted you both. You both are so beautiful. Take him faster. Kameron my beloved. My beautiful Admal." She said reaching around and began to stroking Kameron as Admal rocked back and forth.

Both men were making obscene noises as she managed to work them both in different ways. Admal realized he had been manipulated and his mind was shot. The pleasure was too intense and his Isha; his beloved and wonderfully "evil" Isha was bringing about a huge climax. He actually stuttered out as the combustion overtook him and Admal screamed the wraith call and Kameron froze under him. The frère looked stunning and Asuna greedily drank in the sight of her head frère as he whimpered loudly and spilled over her hand and his belly. Kameron was gasping as the bliss refused to stop and he realized his queen was augmenting it.

"Mistress! Please I cannot handle…I am passing out. My lady…I am…" He said as his eyes rolled back and he fell limp.

Asuna saw his body go lax and she slowly crawled back from Admal and Kameron. Admal fell back and he was barely awake and Asuna cut her wrist and bled over his mouth.

"Tomorrow we save Maec and tonight I worshipped you and my wonderful frère. Is that okay with you?" She asked.

"Yes. Isha? Thank you. I would not have taken him." He whispered.

"It took much for him to admit what he wanted. I know you would not have Admal. This was not all for you but for him. Ayille tortured him endlessly and raped him from a young age. She did heinous things that I cannot even describe. I scented him on you when you came upon me. Kameron does not want or ask for much." She admitted.

"So you let me make a fool of myself." Admal chuckled.

"A little. You are a little arrogant." She said lying beside him." She smiled.

"Perhaps. Let us sleep some. We have much to do." He sighed.

"Hai." Asuna yawned.

They both moved and lay against Kameron. Her poor frère was beyond passed out and Asuna clutched his hand in hers.

It was nerve wracking. It was cold and it was dangerous. Fionn was near the Halfling and he stood fast as Arianrhod was clutching her weapon. A small part of him wished her away. A small part wished her safely within a dwelling away from the danger but it was not her nor was it him. He was a warrior. He was a fighter and if his child saw the light of day; so would she. She was bearing him a girl. He actually for a second looked at his groin and wondered. She had told him that modern medicines had confirmed that the male actually determined the sex of offspring. He had been puzzled and she had laughed and laughed. Fionn had bluntly asked her if he only was capable of making females. She nodded yes and he snorted as he stormed away. He actually cocked his head for just a second and wondered what a son of his own would look like. He thought about Nemain and his heart clenched painfully. He stared ahead and Asuna looked over at him. He accepted that her soul had returned and it was not to him. He accepted it like he did everything; Fionn rolled with the punches as the saying went. It was one more thing he shut away and she felt it as fleetingly as it was. Asuna said nothing and they were slipping in at the moment of utter chaos. She heard his feelings. He would accept her loss if it came and she did not realize that tears fell down her face. He did not know he was wounding her. He did not know that his continued "shutting away" of his emotions continued to lash her. Asuna had convinced her sire. Sesshomaru looked at his pup and he saw the two tears fall down her face and he had no clue what was going through her mind now. He did not understand her feelings for Maec nor the half breed but HIS honor dictated that he assist this once. The worthless dark hanyou had helped in restoring his Nia and that rankled Sesshomaru's soul. He hated owing the blasted bastard anything. Efnisien actually opened the portal as he had the most control of chaos. They passed through and it was chaos. Asuna flew forward and she launched herself at Bilae. That was not what Fionn had told her to do. Admal screamed and she was snarled as she punched and clawed the reborn ekimmu. Admal jerked his older brother back and he had been stabbed but Naraku held him up as Efnisien spoke something. Naraku did not look like Naraku at all and Bilae stared down at Asuna.

"You changed it. You sly girl. You brought Arawn. Well now. Ayille wants you badly." He grinned.

"Fuck you!" She snarled as she wrapped her hands around his throat.

Maec was bleeding badly but Efnisien and Naraku firmly attached soul to body and the Shouten king was in his brother's arms. Fionn was actually fighting Ayille and Sesshomaru was fighting ten Sistern at once. Bilae managed to get Asuna onto her belly and he smirked as the attention was everywhere else.

"Since you are inviting it Arianrhod. I owe you much since my past life suffered so much at your hands." He said crushing her wind pipe.

She struggled to breathe and she grew a nami. She yanked on the very elements in the room and Fionn stumbled a little as his lover pressed her hand to Bilae and the evil ekimmu was smashed into the Astana palace wall. Her throat was crushed and she was wheezing as she struggled. A Soten suddenly neared Asuna and Fionn whirled around to yell and Ayille took her trident and stabbed him straight through the chest. Efnisien moved fast and appeared in front of the Ramanga queen and she screamed as the ekimmu let out a noxious miasma. Blood poured down the lightning ekimmu's front and he watched in horror as the Soten stepped back. The male wraith grabbed Asuna hair and phased out. Maec very weakly snarled as Sesshomaru whirled. Bilae picked himself up and laughed wildly.

"Well well well. So you just managed to keep his soul from being destroyed and Arianrhod lost her temper. How good for me." He laughed manically as he phased out followed by Ayille.

"What happened?" Naraku snarled.

"She did not follow the battle plan!" Fionn cried softly.

"What happened?" Maec asked too weakly.

"Saved your ass Shouten. Fuck!" The hanyou snarled out again.

"Asuna will be found now." Sesshomaru said wiping Bakusaiga so Naraku got an eyeful.

"Put that thing away Pappa in law!" The Halfling snapped.

The barest of smiles graced Sesshomaru's lips as Naraku shuddered a little. It was obvious the mutt was not happy and Efnisien helped his cousin to his feet but Fionn was bleeding pretty badly.

"I will take you to your abode." The chaos ekimmu said almost softly.

"Arianrhod must be retrieved!" he said flatly.

"Where should I start Fionn? I have no idea where these Soten dwell." The dark ekimmu said frowning.

"Math! The Soten? Where?" He demanded.

"I still do not know. I know they are true wraiths but where they are from no clue." He said as Admal helped him limp towards a hallway.

"The fae?" Fionn asked.

"Do whatever you have to do to get this Sesshomaru's pup back!" The inu lord said in his cold baritone.

They all nodded and it was not Bilae personally that had her but a wraith. Fionn was nervous and he found the emotion intolerable.

Asuna was thrown against a thick wall and she grunted as pain shot up her arm. The Soten had long dark, dark brown hair. His eyes were the oddest thing she had seen in her life. They swirled with red, yellow, blue, and green. He knelt near her and looked at her with his head cocked to the side.

"I am Chanak." He said in a thick accent.

"Why did you?" Asuna rasped with difficulty.

"You would have been fodder for Bilae. I am unsure how I felt about that." He said standing.

"Soten?" She said in a cracking voice.

"Yes." He said looking at with his rainbow eyes.

"Why side with?" She rasped harder.

"Why pay homage to a fool? Why pay homage to a pretender? Your family killed the true ruler of the wraiths." He said coldly.

"Who? Sanra? That fucking whore?" She snarled and oh it hurt to do so.

"That whore was my mother." He said snarling at her.

Asuna's eyes widened and he knelt in front of her. He shifted his appearance several times without effort and she struggled to stay calm.

"Yes. You do realize where all the shape shifting came from. You also realize what a fool she played you all for. Even Bilae." He said sneering.

Chanak paced back and forth as it became obvious that Sanra's child wanted revenge but of what sort he was not sure.

"He betrayed her. He will die. I will not serve her torturer. He loves his precious Isha. I want you dead. I also want you to suffer." He said grabbing her jaw and her mandible cracked.

She did not cry out and she glared at him.

"Mommy fuck you too?" She snarled.

Chanak spit in her face and he was uncertain how he would get his revenge. He stood up and left her in the dungeon for the moment whilst he tried to calm down. Not even Bilae knew who he was. His mother protected his identity and she had sworn him to secrecy. His rage was not cooling and he appeared in the "living plane". Chanak paid no mind to anything and a large horse went down as he drained it to death in his ether form.

He could not decide exactly what to do with her with her but it soon became apparent that she had broken bones. Chanak had her chained to the wall and he stared inside the cell with bitter anger. His mother had been a horribly wretched bitch to many but she had cared for and loved him. She had never mistreated him and in fact she had attempted to make an empire for him. She had intended to hand him the Shouten at his feet behind her. She had told him in her more calm moments that he was truly the only being she loved. He had been unable to find her in time and he had heard of her death through reports. He had slid down a wall and wept bitterly. Ideas formed as he stared at the monster in the cell as her arm and jaw had purple and blue bruises from the broken bones. He wondered if he could turn her against "Uncle" Maec and kill the sorry bastard. He wondered if he could use the queen of the Shouten and ruin her completely before he made her beg for death. Chanak stormed away from the cell and Asuna was in a hellish agony as her arm ached terribly and her jaw was broken too. She had no clue where she was and her stomach rumbled violently. She was actually feeling the cold and after some time the thick iron door opened and Chanak appeared with a cup of something.

"I am certain you are hungry." He said with disdain.

"Fuck you." She said in hate.

"No. I most certainly will not." Chanak said kneeling near her and grabbed her bruised jaw.

She got rather violent and snarled. He cussed as she managed to get his wrist in her mouth and she chomped down with tremendous force. He screamed as she made it hurt horrifically. Her eyes were bright green as she tasted the blood of the Soten wraith. It tasted different. It tasted exotic and she realized. She gulped down his blood and he was gasping in the agony of it as she quickly snapped the chain and shrieked through the feeding. Asuna staggered up and she used her telekinesis to slam Chanak against the thick brick walls. He was snarling in fury as she was expending her yoki too quickly.

"Best you can do corporeal whore? I will kill you! I will hunt you down and fucking kill you!" He screamed.

"I did not realize that there was a fae version of the wraith." She said coldly.

"Oh you are quick." He laughed meanly.

"This is Leth'Evana?" She demanded.

"Leth'Evana is elf land you dumb bitch. I am Soten. You have lots to learn. You are such a dumb fool." Chanak said sneering.

She was in so much pain and he took the opportunity to slam her against the opposite wall. He growled at her and his fangs were so white. He was so cold in his anger and she was in terrible anguish for much.

"She used and abused so many on the other plane. How can you love that?" Asuna asked weakly.

"I will not tolerate your lies of my mother. She was passed over for the throne for fucking Maec. Sexual relations between siblings was nothing was it not Arianrhod Hammel?" He said in a snarky stone.

"Not as a child. You do not use someone against their will." She said trying like hell not to black out.

"Lies." He hissed.

"You are deluded." Asuna stated slowly.

"Am I? I am not the one fixing to black out. I feel babies in here. Do I feel one of my own perhaps? I feel one from this plane." He said as his hand ran over her belly.

"Do not hurt them!" She screamed.

"Value their little unborn hides?" Chanak asked cruelly.

"Harm them and you will be a dead man." She said trying to breathe.

He suddenly willed the cup he had carried in and he pressed his forearm against her throat. She choked and he poured a too sweet brew past her lips and pressed his arm harder. It was too hard to breathe and try to fight not swallowing and she ended up taking in the brew.

"Nectar of several flowers. Very good do you not think? Mother used to feed this to Maec often. Now you fucking whore. I am going to hunt you. Flee!" He said harshly in her ear.

Her mind was in utter ruins. She could not concentrate and she stared at him with wild eyes. He smirked as a form of hallucinatory madness overcame her. Ambrosia was supposedly the food and drink of the Gods but it induced madness in daemons. She ported out aimlessly and he laughed. It would be poetic justice if she died by such a madness. Fate filled his veins and he knew Bilae would demand his presence and soon. The fucking ekimmu thought himself so smart. Chanak smirked as he walked out of his dungeon.

She covered her ears and she shrieked as panic set in her brain. Nothing looked familiar. Nothing looked right and she whirled to and fro as she tried to make sense of anything. Asuna was seeing things and she tried to touch something solid and she ended up falling. Her world was bent and there was a tiny part of her that tried to rationalize calmly. She tried to deal with the situation and it was making her panic more. Chanak watched her crawl on the ground and he smirked at the groveling and the sniveling she was doing. It warmed his heart to watch the powerful woman lose her mind. What he did not count on was a fae of some power walking in on the situation. He cursed as he phased out totally and wondered what the hell prince boy was doing out of Leth'Evana.

"Asuna!" Beren said kneeling.

"Who are you?" She screeched in terror.

"Lady Asuna! It is I, Prince Beren Elensar." The fae prince said trying to near her.

"No! Where am I? Why am I here? What is going on?" Asuna said freaking.

"You are safe now. I am a friend." He said calmly.

"No! Wraith! Did not know. I did not know. She will come back. I am certain of it!" She said staring at him with green eyes.

"What are you saying?" He tried to ask the irrational woman.

"Take me home! If you are my friend, take me home!" She snarled at him.

Beren nodded and he took her hand. The mists grew up around them and they appeared in the forests around Sendai. She stared at him with a panicked and odd look to her eyes. She suddenly sank her dagger deeply into his chest and he sputtered in shock.

"You think to fool me? I am not fooled! Die whatever the hell you are!" Asuna said laughing like a lunatic.

Beren was certain she had been given mind altering substances but she had buried her energy dagger into his chest. She ported away and he gasped as he bled heavily. He made the gate open and he actually crawled back into Leth'Evana. He moved as fast as he could and he heard shouts. His people found him quickly enough and he intended to send his younger brother to find her. She was in a dangerous state and she did not know enemy from friend.

Asuna stood in Hueco Mundo and she was seeing shadows and things followed her. She was panicked again and her chest heaved. She moved forward and she was grabbed from behind. She snarled wildly and she was held firm.

"Isha! Oh Gods! Isha!" Admal cried.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"What is wrong? You are hurt! What happened?" He demanded.

"You are tr'Awnhi." Asuna said shaking in fury.

"Well yes. Isha? What is wrong with your eyes? Isha!" He demanded as he inspected her.

She tried to calm the riot in her brain and he was the enemy. She knew he was her enemy. Admal watched his lover jerk away from him and she screamed as she held her head. He stepped back and he was fixing to get Maec; even though his brother was recovering, she looked out of her mind and he turned away to get him when she stood up and he felt her blade in his back.

"Isha?" He asked utterly shocked.

"You fucking Shouten! You will kill me just like that whore tried. She will come back you know. You and Maec are helping her. You want to kill me. I know it!" She seethed in his ear.

His blood ran down his back and she suddenly shoved the weapon all the way through him. Admal was too stunned to do much and he fell to his knees. She brutally ripped the sword back and Admal tried to call out and she was fixing to take off his head. Lei happened to come out and find out what was taking so long and she turned on him.

"What the fuck?" Lei asked as Konkisaiga ripped through the air.

"Die you fucking backstabbing bastard! Cock loving swine!" She screamed.

"Uh sweetheart that would be you too!" Her Jing husband retorted.

His wife shrieked and she almost got him and he hit her head. She went down and he ran to Admal. The blue eyed Shouten knew there was something way off but she had cut his liver.

"I think I am done for." He smiled weakly.

"Do not be stupid." Lei stated in a panic.

"Leave it to Isha to kill me. I told her she would be the death of me." Admal tried to laugh.

"You do not leave us! You hear me? You do not leave us!" His love cried.

"Strong enough to pull me under? Can you try?" He asked gasping as the blood seeped from him.

Lei looked over at Asuna and he suddenly laid Admal out gently and he shook her violently. Asuna came to a little and she stared at Lei's face.

"I know you are crazy as fuck right now but you have to save him! You love him when you are sane! You gave him Kala! Asuna! Remember darling, please!" Lei cried.

She stared over at the man she had stabbed and she stared up at Lei. She growled in fear and she went to stab him as well. Admal used the last of his strength to hold her down with his mind and he was gasping.

"Lei! She is poisoned. She is not herself at all." He said weakly.

"Admal!" His male love was getting hysterical.

Admal managed to look up to see a weak and stumbling Maec. He fell near his baby brother and he hauled him up. He spoke softly in their native tongue and Asuna snarled like a banshee.

"Sleep little brother. I have you. You will wake up. I have you. Lay back and fall in deep slumber." Maec whispered in Kazak.

Admal shut his eyes and blood tears fell from his eyes. Maec had always been a comfort to him. Rocking him as a small child when he had nightmares of the blood baths. Maec always held him after Ganek had gotten a hold of him and beat him senseless for being half uppyr. His brother had taken the lash for Admal so many times that their bond was deep. Maec entered his brother's mind and gently pulled him down into a deep sleep and Admal body went limp. Lei cried out and Maec looked at him with silver eyes. Asuna looked at him with madness in her eyes.

"He sleeps Jing. He will live. Can you take him to his rooms whilst I make her sane again?" Maec asked in a very weak voice.

"Yes." He said in a shaky voice.

Asuna went to port as soon as Lei moved but Maec managed to hold her down. She snarled wildly as he phased her into his apothecary and he had to strap his own wife down. Bilae had weakened him severely and now he was recovering not only his health but his natural daemon energies. He slowly worked on an antidote and he called on Aidoann. Between the two of them they had her knocked out and he hoped detoxified. He leaned against the black painted wall of his ancient room and stared at her. It was some time and she slowly woke up. Asuna was crying and she looked over at him.

"Isha." He said softly.

"She had a son." Asuna whispered weakly.

"Who?" Maec asked stunned.

"Sanra. She had a son. He is Soten. They are in the fae plane. That is the reason you cannot reach them. They are a different manner of wraith entirely." She said slowly sobbing.

"Why do you cry?" He asked as he undid her binds.

"Because. They nearly killed you and I stabbed Admal." She said beginning to weep uncontrollably.

"Silly woman. Admal is fine. He is in a death sleep." He said brushing her hair off her face.

"I have neglected you and my duties to this kingdom. I have allowed my previous incarnation to control my life and for what? For misery? I almost lose you and I cannot handle it! We fought on and off for years!" She cried as he pulled her up into his arms.

"My sweet Isha. Poor Asuna. I know what has kept you away. Hueco Mundo is important to Bilae because of the power he can draw on the hollow souls. Those that become Arrancar especially. Our friend in Los Noches has a monopoly on them. The thing is this is my plane, thank you very much. I am a stubborn bastard; crazy or not. Okay?" He said softly kissing her mouth.

"I am sorry I tried to kill Admal!" Asuna wept.

"I am certain he will forgive you. Now how about we get you into some clean clothes. Aidoann set your bones and I am certain you need a decent meal. I would say feast from me but I need my blood." He laughed softly.

She nodded a little and she felt wretched. She remembered what she did and what she said. The poison fed on old and outdated opinions she had once held and now she was utterly ashamed. She knew there was more to this story and she was feeling herself being pulled right back into wraith politics. The problem was she wanted to rush head long into it. She wanted to avoid Gwydion, Fionn, and any reminders she had from Arianrhod's life. She wanted to refocus all her efforts on being Lady Asuna; daughter of Lord Sesshomaru and a daughter of the House of the Moon. She wanted to focus her life on being inu and the empusae queen. She looked over at Maec and took his hand. When Admal was awake; she decided it was high time she visited Panyu in the past era and took in what it was she was supposedly the queen of.


	83. Chapter 83

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Trapped and grounded as Bilae intercedes to again attempt to thwart the Branch of Earth. One awakens from healing as matters get out of hand. Further distancing from the most ancient of daemons as attempts at self actualization. Memories and truths of Fionn Hammel, other long past tragedies, and heavy emotions. Tragedy is woven as fate intercedes. Thank you for reading and PLEASE, let me know what you think. Although based in history, some historical characters are used with artistic license.

Return to a Beginning

She sat by his bed and he was paler than she had ever seen him. His heart was beating slowly but he appeared dead. Asuna stood up and Lei was actually staying near now and she went to Admal's balcony. She stared out into the pale twilight that was Hueco Mundo. Maec was sleeping and he was regaining strength as well. It had shook him up to know that lovely sister dear had birthed one "just like her". That thought frightened the hell out of them all. The idea that Bilae had no control over him was also frightening. Bilae was an evil son of a bitch but he wanted power. Chanak just wanted revenge. She had slipped back and forth to the "living plane" for now but she avoided all ekimmu like they were the plague. She was just tired of having been Arianrhod Hammel. Asuna just wanted to be Asuna for the moment. Kenta was on the mend as well and she had sent him to Denver for now. Masanori was curious of his brother and the change in him. She said nothing and this was one secret she was keeping. Kenta was hers she decided. She heard a slight sound and she whirled around. Asuna yelped as she neared the four poster bed and Admal opened his eyes. The beautiful man felt warm blood against his mouth and he moaned softly as his hands reached up and held her arm. He finally fell back and she made a noise.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." She whispered frantically.

"No worries Isha. Although you were rather violent. Do we have perhaps some unworked issues?" He asked with eyes closed.

"No." She said crowding him.

Admal opened his blue eyes and she was straddling him. He was weak, tired, still hungry, and grumpy. She was also stifling tears and genuinely sorry. His eyes softened and he reached up to cup her face. He watched her look back and she moved his blanket. Admal felt her gently touch his semi hard length.

"I should not have hurt you. I am so sorry." Asuna begged him.

"Perhaps I can be persuaded to forgive you." Admal murmured softly.

"Oh? Tell me what I must do my Shouten prince." She said huskily.

"Just tell me how sorry you are." He smirked benignly.

"I see." She said licking her lips.

Asuna pulled her skirts out as she ran her fingers up and down his length. Admal had a slight smile on his face as he relaxed totally. She felt him become totally pliant and she grasped her fist around him with some pressure and she slowly stroked down. He moaned out as she worked his staff up and down very slowly to get him fully aroused.

"Mmm. Nice." He said in a sultry tone.

"Just nice?" Asuna purred a little.

"I have been at your mercy to rather titillating things Asuna Jing. I am quite aware what those wicked fingers can do; what that luscious mouth is capable, and where that downright sinful tongue has been." He murmured.

"Oh really? What shall my wicked fingers, luscious mouth, and sinful tongue do to you Prince Admal tr'Awnhi?" She asked.

Admal lay on his hands under his head and his eyes simmered with lust.

"Firstly; I think I shall like you to stroke a little harder and a little faster. You did stab me after all." He said licking his lips.

"Mmm, hai I did. Like this Admal?" His lover and mate asked as she began a slightly faster pace.

"Yes, yes. That is nice. Feels quite pleasant." He said snarky.

His words were meant to inflame her and she got a sly look on her face. Asuna moved off of him and his eyes watched her and he suddenly gasped. She had wrapped her lips around a testicle and he moaned out as she rolled it with her tongue.

"There is that sinful tongue I adore. Oooh Gods Isha! More!" He growled-groaned as she yanked on his cock.

Her eyes glowed green and she began to lick at the node vigorously. Admal arched a little and she released his ball. He looked at her with annoyance and she smirked.

"Oops." She chuckled.

"Ugh! You evil bitch." He snapped.

"I did stab you after all." Asuna growled with humor.

His eyes were straining silver-blue and his eyes widened. The beautiful man groaned out a sexy sound as a single finger sought and teased.

"Oh that is what I like to see. You withering for me. Of your tattoos Admal. I should like more." She grinned.

"Oh really?" He asked gasping as she slowly prodded.

"Hai. I have several things I should like you to ink upon this skin. I should like to see a few things when I see you arch and moan for your Isha." She smiled with purpose.

"What shall I stain my skin with, hmm?" He asked trying to get her to increase the speed of anything.

"You need more Japanese upon your skin. I am of Japanese descent. Give me something to read as I ravish you." Asuna chuckled with true mirth.

"Uh huh. Enjoy my torture you heinous woman?" Admal asked as she grinned at him.

She smiled more and leaned her head over his rigid cock and his eyes widened when he felt her fangs ever so lightly drag his delicate skin. Admal's head fell back as she continued her slow torture.

"Shall you go to Tokyo soon? Should you like to dance for me?" She asked then licked up his proud flesh.

"Yes! I want to badly. That night is burned in my memory. It was so beautiful to see you lose yourself for a little while and with me." He admitted as she dug his slit with her tongue tip.

Asuna purred around his cock and he was certain he was in for a long session of release denial. Admal had not shielded and he damn near shot up off his bed. She had hit his prostate perfect and she sank his cock down. His cry was utterly wonderful as he began to hypervenelate. She refused to have him "expect" her moves. Admal was losing his mind fast and he suddenly grabbed her hair and Admal was not quite this rough normally but she loved it. He thrust his hips and every last nerve felt like it snapped as he yelled out. She was humming around him and Admal was stunned. The orgasm had felt ripped from him and he suddenly sagged and she carefully let him fall back. She had a shit eating grin on her face and the blue eyes of her lover were heavy.

"Good gods that was amazing." He said shutting his eyes.

"So glad you approve." Asuna said seductively.

"You have that look on your face. Gods you are a temptress. You live up to all. I am so sleepy Isha." He said yawning.

"You need blood." She said sitting up and straddling him again.

Asuna hissed softly as she cut her own nipple with her claw and he looked ravenous suddenly. He sat up and he ravished that breast hungrily. Admal was surely a lover of both sexes but he very much enjoyed the female form. He very much LOVED her form. His growls at her breast made her ache acutely and she shut her eyes as he suckled at her with vigor. She was still almost fully dressed and one of his hands cupped the breast he fed from. He gently squeezed and he wanted more with an intenseness that startled them both. Awkwardly and refusing to give up that succulent tit; he sheathed his cock in her heat and his mind was blown. He finally let her nipple go with a loud pop and she leaned back on him and slowly rotated her hips. He made a soft grunt as his lover squeezed his shaft with her inner muscles as she moved on him.

"Isha! I cannot describe…You and this…I wish you were sorry more often." Admal bit out in a passionate snarl.

Her lips made for a lovely pout but it was not in anger or anything other than concentration. She rotated hips with preciseness and it made him shiver violently and her muscles were tight. Her inner muscles massaged and stroked his cock perfectly. She began a litany of small whimpers and cries that made him crazier and both were caught up in the slow burn of this act.

"Tell me what you want me to ink." He gasped.

"I will show you." Asuna cried softly.

"I want it. Whatever it is. I want it. I want it now!" He snarled as his hands came to rest on her hips.

Admal was wildly in need and he began to guide her movements in hard gyrations. The Shouten-empusae man was embedded deeply and hitting her cervix continually. Her muscles she kept rigid and the rapture was building to tsunami like proportions. Asuna felt the burn becoming worse and Admal watched as her face looked almost pained but he knew the look of rapture. She was climaxing and it was beautiful. He leaned forward and sank his fangs deeply into her juncture and she froze totally. Her cry rang out in his chambers and he felt himself coating her womb with his seed. The glorious orgasm made him flushed and feel so damn wonderful. Admal wrapped his arms around as he held her in his arms.

"Forgiven." He whispered heavily.

Her soft laugh made him warm and for this moment all was right in his world.

Asuna was in her Tokyo penthouse and Admal lounged on her couch. She was touching base before she left on her own again. Maec still healed and things were calm for but a little while. She looked over at her Shouten prince snoring on her couch. She smiled and he now sported beautiful between his Celtic symbols that flanked his shoulder blades. His upper back was now covered in very erotic display of her own words. Admal had smirked when he had seen it. His blue eyes had simmered and he took her to his youkai artist that did his work. That little bit of passion had been rather intense. The slamming against walls and the bleeding had been quite a bit. He was strong. He was opinionated and she was damn well going to know every last thing about him. Asuna stiffened when she felt ekimmu and she turned to see Fionn standing in her kitchen.

"What?" She asked softly.

"What? You have avoided communication with all of us." He said coldly.

"I have nothing to say." Asuna shrugged.

"You always have something to say." Fionn retorted.

Admal opened his eyes and looked at the old one and he proceeded to ignore him. He yawned and stretched out.

"I will speak to you Arianrhod…" The lightning ekimmu said flatly but she blew up.

"My name is Asuna! Learn it ekimmu. My name is Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing. I am no longer that bitch. I am no longer that confused and soft hearted whore who lost her fucking mind apparently. Go ahead and be angry with me but I am not her. I am me! I am an inu-empusae and one of your lowly infants. You confused me long enough to get it up. Well I am one of the dirty ones. I am not worthy. Reconcile yourself to that!" She said violently angry.

"Do not be so flippant with me." Fionn said in sudden anger.

"Oh. Pardon me. Let me ask you, miss Gavin? I apologize most sincerely for his loss. I saw how he slid down your cock. It was quite the sight. I know, I know. You were drunk off of fae blood. Whatever. You will find some reason or another to deny this or shut away that. You do remind me of my sire but I know at least he shows my mother his true self1 I rarely get that. I have to have you in the midst of mind blowing passion." She said on her tirade.

Admal tried to hide his smirk but the ekimmu was being dressed down royally. It seemed the old one had issues showing feeling and Isha SO did not have that issue.

"How I conduct my feelings should not be of topic and most certainly not for an audience. I am not emotional. I am not given to fancies and I do NOT explain myself." He said coldly.

"No of course not. Go accept the loss of our relationship and deal with your nonexistent emotions. I do not need you, Gwydion, or any fucking ekimmu. I wish I had let you all rot in Terre de Brume!" She snarled as she walked by him.

"You do not mean that." Fionn said coldly.

"Some days I do. You accept that Nemain is reborn. You do not see her. You do not seek her at all. You also accept my possible loss of this girl. Her name is Aibhlinn." Asuna said walking past him.

Fionn stiffened visibly and he stared at her with now green eyes. She was picking up a few things and she walked into her bedroom. Admal wisely kept his mouth shut and Fionn walked into her room after her and she was throwing clothes into a small satchel.

"How can you be this cruel?" He asked with nary an emotion.

"I heard your mind. I heard your feelings at the battle." She said without any feeling as well.

"How? How can you so easily hear me? How can that other infant do so as well too?" Fionn demanded in anger.

"No idea Fionn but it is good to know your true thoughts and feelings. I save myself the time wasting. I acted without thought or remorse truly when I reacted. I apologize to you for that. I should not place my misplaced feelings that she had upon you when I am truly me. I am getting that now. I know now what my Aunt Kagome felt when she faced Kikyo. Please leave. I have empusae to see to." She said bowing her head.

"You are being foolish. You are acting like a child. I steal myself against possible happenings not because I wish them to but so if they do occur than I am not caught unaware." He said grabbing her arm.

"How very sad for you. Perhaps you should possibly think of what it might be like to be happy. Figure out how to deal with _that_ outcome and not always sadness. I am busy. I am not the ekimmu's whore. I am Asuna. Arianrhod is dead." She growled.

She jerked away and she went to the living room and ported away with Admal. Fionn observed her behavior and he was angry. It made him furious that he had no privacy and he felt betrayed again. He should have expected it but his only thrill was that she was denying Gwydion as well.

Asuna and Admal walked through the forests surrounding the Panyu palace and they felt fleeting auras. She stared at her Shouten love and he took her hand. He squeezed it and kissed her knuckles.

"I very much enjoyed watching Lei making love to you." She whispered.

"I very much enjoyed having you both with me." Admal whispered back.

They were both very much into the other at the moment and they heard chuckling. Asuna turned and there was Bilae. She let her hand out and he shook his head.

"Hello honey. You need to be out of my way!" He snarled as he let out a huge blast of yoki from his hands.

Admal and Asuna had no time in which to react and they were thrown back but they hit nothing for a little time. Finally she hit ground and she moaned in some pain. Admal was just pissed off. He looked around and he did not know where they were. She narrowed her eyes and she saw Ewloe Castle in the distance.

"Isha? What is this place? Where are we?" Admal asked.

"Blast from the past so to speak and he intends to go after Maec again! Damn it! Last time Bilae did this; I ended up fae fodder." She snarled.

"Okay that answered NONE of my questions my love." He said in a temper.

"We are in Wales Admal! That is Ewloe Castle and we are in Flintshire. That is home to a group of brown inu by way of Panyu and their eldest son was an on again and off again lover of mine for some time! I was pregnant with his pup and I lost it. I was in battle with the Shouten at the time." She said sighing.

"Oh." He said dumbly.

"Hai. He blamed me. We had become intense after the birth of Emi. He was a good man pretending to be mortal amongst mortals. King James was a good friend of mine and he was quite knowing of the ways of youkai. I was fighting Renshu Jing. It was before I realized Lei was a good man and that I had indeed not killed one of the loves of my life." She sighed feeling old emotions.

Admal saw her face and he could see old images in her mind. She shut her eyes a moment and she tried to shut back the horrid memories.

"_Why? Why? I begged you not to fight! This is England! You could have stayed here. You could have stayed here so my son could have been born!" Aldwyn snarled at her._

"_My honor demanded I counter! How dare you expect me to cower!" Asuna said screaming back._

"_Oh but if it was that bloody fucking half demon you would have done his will! I am just a pleasant fuck. My pup was not as illustrious as fucking Naraku's would be! Did you even bat an eyelash?" He asked in a scathing, hateful voice._

"_How dare you!" She screamed hysterically._

"_Get the fuck away from me you bloody bitch! I hate you. I hate you and your warrior way. All you know to do is cause more pain. Get the fuck out of my home!" Aldwin said in complete hate as tears fell down his face._

_Asuna could not believe his words and she tried to touch him. He jerked away from her as if she had burned him and those eyes held pain._

"_Did you kill my pup? Did you kill my pup because the Romanian found out about us?" Aldwyn asked suddenly in fury._

"_Pardon me? You think I did this on purpose?" Asuna asked stumbling back._

"_I think you suck that bloody uppyr's ass! I think you love them and not me. I think I am a decent fuck buddy for when you get your snotty arse in a twist and I am at most probably a bloody good time. Well I am sorry my pup inconvenienced you. I am sorry my baby boy will not see the light of day. I am so fucking sorry I met you in the cursed place they call a land!" He said shoving her away and he actually wept._

_Again she tried to touch him and the pale green eyes of a man she never had a chance to love deeper stared at her with complete hatred. His curly brown hair fell over his eyes and he growled like the inu he was._

"_Brilliant you know. I have not wept since I was a pup. You are truly a cheeky bloody bitch. Fuck you and I said get out!" He said pointing to his door._

_Asuna was horrified and she did leave. She left and never looked back._

"Things did not end well." She stated unemotionally.

"I only see the images in your mind's eyes Isha. How do we get back?" He asked gently.

"Find an ekimmu. They pepper the time stream. We need not necessarily bother the circles. Damn it." She sighed as she walked away intending not to make issue.

Admal followed and he looked back at the castle. Asuna was stopped and looked back at Admal who walked right into her. A small group of inu soldiers. They wore chain mail over simple red tunics and her hands were up. Admal followed suit and he could have phased and he tried. His blue eyes widened and she looked back at him.

"Hai. I already tried that." She said in upset.

"Oh shit." He said in Japanese.

"Hai. Deep shit. Bilae can shunt our natural abilities. He has effectively trapped us here." She growled under her breath.

"I said be quiet!" The lead soldier growled to her in English.

"Who is your lord?" She asked in heavily accented English.

"Lord Brynnmor is the Duke of Flint." The inu growled holding a sword to her neck.

"Then Aldwyn is his heir?" Asuna asked softly.

"Yes." The soldier nodded.

"Then tell Lord Brynnmor and Lady Dylis that Lady Asuna Orlovich is on their lands. I beg their pardon and beg their ear." She said diplomatically.

"Why Isha! I did not know you had it in you to be charming." Admal said in Kazak.

"Shut up!" She snapped at her lover.

Admal chuckled and his face lit up. The inu soldiers looked at the man and they lowered their weapons a little. The soldier jerked his head and the two empusae followed. She was so not wanting to be here but this was a young Aldwyn. This was before their anguish and she stared straight ahead. They appeared inside the castle and Brynnmor appeared forthwith. His smile was broad and his nearly black hair curled and that hair fell about his shoulders. He wore a close clipped beard and his eyes were a piercing grey.

"Reifujin no Daishou Himegimi!" He teased as he came in.

Asuna took his hand and kissed the top of it as she fell into a deep curtsey. Admal was beyond shocked and seeing a whole new side to his Asuna. She stood straight and Brynnmor looked at Admal.

"Brynnmor Dillingham; Duke of Flint, this is Prince Admal tr'Awnhi. He is younger brother of a current king in Kazakhstan." She explained.

"Welcome to my home! It has been years! You look beautiful Lady Asuna. You are with child, again!" He said smiling.

He kissed each of her cheeks and she smiled when she saw Dylis enter and the younger Dillingham boys.

"What are you wearing?" Dylis asked laughing.

"I was trying my hand at horseback. Imagine that. I find my silks cumbersome. Perhaps Lady Dylis you would be so kind as to lend me a frock until I could purchase something appropriate?" She asked the inu onna.

"Who is this?" She asked smirking at Admal.

"This is my lover; Admal." Asuna said smirking.

"Oh." Dylis said shocked.

"We are not so formal in our society. I thank you for your hospitality." Admal said bowing and with perfect English.

-Suck up. - She growled in his mind.

-Cannot be outdone my darling. - He teased.

"Hello Asuna." Aldwyn said from the doorway.

Admal noticed the change immediately. He got a close look at the marginally empusae inu. The man was beautifully sculpted but the Shouten prince had NEVER seen an ugly canine daemon. He did not think that there was such a thing. This man had short hair but slightly long on top which curled. It fell over his brows in warm tones of toffee and mocha. His pale green eyes he shared with Dylis. He wore a long tunic that most nobles of this century wore in a pale green that set off his eyes. His brown boots showed underneath his nearly ankle length garment. It had long splits on each side that were decorated with gold embroidery.

"Hello Lord Aldwyn." Asuna said formally.

"I see. I thought I felt your aura. You obviously survived your pup's birth. So good of you to return." He said coldly and he turned on his heel and left.

Brynnmor sighed heavily and looked at Dylis. It had been obvious the decade before that their son was in love with her. They had tried to mate him to another bitch and he had refused. Asuna was shaking badly and she stepped back.

"Lady Dylis, may I get that dress from you? I need to go. I need to see if I can find a way home." She said trembling badly.

"Asuna? What is wrong?" Dylis asked dropping formality.

"I will not bear his hate. I will not! I did nothing wrong!" She shouted.

"Pardon my son Prince Admal. I feel my son is the fool. He has never gotten over meeting your lady here. She made quite the impression on him." The Duke sighed.

"I hold my lady down to nothing Lord Brynnmor. I am almost the same as she and I know what it is she is. I understood fair lady very well. You need not apologize." Admal said graciously.

Dylis and Brynnmor looked at the other and Asuna's eyes were green. She stormed after Aldwyn and she found him in the stables fixing to saddle his steed.

"How dare you!" She growled.

"How dare I? How dare you! You nearly bled out having that pup and what? I worried for you! No matter." He said coldly.

"Aldwyn, I am older now! That happened for me hundreds of years ago. Yuzuna is a grown onna with her own family now." She snarled at him.

His eyes turned to her and his jaw dropped. He knew she did not lie. She had no need to and he only stared with wide green eyes. Aldwyn truly noticed that her eyes bled back to blue instead of the golden amber-brown he remembered.

"What has happened?" He asked softly.

"Too much to tell. I cannot tell you for many reasons and I can only tell you I am here because my main enemy has ungodly powers. I am sorry I left you with no word. I was young and I was impetuous. I apologize." She said sighing.

"Tis okay. I am glad you live." He said lifting his chin.

"I cannot stay here. I am so glad to have seen you again." Asuna said with moist eyes.

"That is it?" Aldwyn asked softly.

"It is all it can be. I promise this is not the last time you see me that I can tell you." She said bowing.

"You would have to be a fool to not know that I love you. I loved you then! I wanted to adopt her. I wanted you to stay." He said in a tired tone.

"Her brother raised her. Yuuta was murdered." She said stiffly.

"Her brother raised her. I see. You bloody well cannot see anything. You are so wretchedly hard headed. I hope that man loves you too. Go on." He said and he climbed on the horse.

Aldwyn pressed his heels into the horse's sides and he galloped off. She was bawling and she did not realize it. She wiped away her tears and made herself walk back. Admal wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed. The man was intriguing; even to him. This was one story unfinished and he guided her back into the castle. They left before sundown.

She was riding a horse. Asuna was mortified and they had been riding on horseback a few days. They were in London after several days on horseback. Admal kept watch and she would hunt in inu form. He would leave and hunt thieves and say nothing about it to her. He actually cherished this time alone with her and he kissed her neck as they rode. She sat in front and he behind. Admal was beginning to connect to the ekimmu babe and it was affecting him. He was beginning to think he should like another child of his own and they passed through the streets of medieval London. Asuna always traveled with several currencies and gold especially. They found an inn and they had to at least get back to Kazakhstan. The in between here in Britain did not exist at this time. Asuna was stunned.

"So we travel overland and such. I should a runner to Maec. It will take some time but it will reach him. We have those mortals loyal to us in the living plane." He explained.

"I see. Lord! This is ridiculous! What the hell did he do to us?" Asuna demanded.

"Grounded us Isha. I mean actually grounded us. That bastard is good. I have felt few daemons and they steer clear of you I think. Your aura can be frightening." He shrugged.

"It is night now. I am hunting." She growled in Japanese.

"Do not stray too far lovey!" Admal called.

"Hai!" She snapped.

She was pissed. She hated dressed such as these and she really detested this era. She sighed and she walked out of London and into the surrounding lands. It was nearing dusk and she could feel the animals milling about. Very soon she heard many hoof beats and she rolled her eyes but a damn uma nearly ran her over. She snarled as she rolled and she stared up at a man she had not seen in some time either. Edward looked down at a face he could not forget and he was stunned. He wore his crown on his thick dark brown, curly hair and he wore traditional hunting clothes.

"Fucking great." She muttered under her breath.

"You never did show up at my court." He said almost amused.

"I was kind of giving birth." She said in a rather cheeky tone.

"Your majesty!" A courtier called.

Asuna wore a pale blue gown with bell sleeves. The garment had a thick border of gold material with fleur de lis embroidered into it. The long tunic style dress had a gold belt with long fringe that matched the border. Her silver hair was down and Edward stared at her eyes.

"I am well. No harm. Hello." He said staring down at her.

"Hello your Majesty." She said curtsying low.

Edward looked highly amused and he slipped from his horse. He was tall for a ningen of this time standing at over six feet tall. She now knew where the term "Long Shanks" came from. He stared at her face and he was very much a royal man.

"You are not human." He said flatly and softly.

"Oh? You say that to all the girls?" She asked as softly.

"No. You just are not. I cannot explain it and I cannot even say that you are real but I know it in my bones. Now you carry again. Well so does my wife." He smiled.

"Eleanor?" Asuna asked.

"Why yes." Edward stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Very good. It was good to see you by the way your majesty." She said attempting to walk away.

Long Shanks pulled bow and arrows; he let one loose and Asuna reached up and plucked it from the air. His eyes widened and she turned to him and made a look as she broke it in half.

"Told you before I was a warrior." She snorted.

"Excellent reflexes my lady. Methinks you would make many men salivate to have you in their arms." He said wryly.

"Oh?" She asked as she stalked near him.

He had pissed her off and she grabbed his royal person and she laid one on the big man. The king was obviously shocked and Asuna kissed him really good for a moment and his royal retainers were stunned as well. A very beautiful and very well dressed woman was passionately kissing their ruler and she jerked back. One had seen said woman catch the arrow from mid air and he was shaking almost in fear. Edward knew fear of nothing. He was brave, intelligent, and garnered power. He was not beloved of his people but he was a good king.

"Never shoot anything at me again mortal if you expect to live." She whispered against his mouth.

"So you admit you are not human?" Edward whispered.

"Hai. Which means yes. I am not human. I have lived for over five centuries." Asuna growled against his mouth.

She stepped back and he only stared at her. She had a haughty look of royalty that he knew too well. He stepped in front of her again and he lifted his hand to cup her chin.

"Tell me everything." He commanded.

"In your dreams." She said softly.

"I am the bloody fucking King of England." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Lead the way." She said smirking.

Edward got back up on his horse and gave her his hand. He pulled her up and they took off into a gallop to his "hunting lodge" near his palace within London proper.

Whatever entered his head left it as soon as the door closed. She had him against the wall near the door and scented his neck. He was not a whoremonger but perhaps a warmonger in most people's opinions.

"Stuck. I am stuck and cannot do much. You smell good ningen." Asuna whispered as she licked his neck.

"What are you?" He asked in a clear and calm voice.

"I am a mix of youkai what your language calls demons. The nonsense of your religion is not what my kind is. We are a type of life that lives long and have extraordinary abilities. We live. We love. We can die." She said nipping his skin.

"What are you exactly?" Edward asked not moving.

"I am half dog daemon and half uppyr. Do you know what uppyr is?" She asked sucking his lobe into her mouth.

"It means blood drinker. Vampire creatures are real?" He asked incredulously.

"Hai." Asuna murmured huskily.

He really did smell really good and his scent was mixed with male smells and sweat.

"You had intercourse only a couple of hours ago." She said growling.

"What the?" He asked actually turning red.

"I scent it. It is evocative. I did not realize how much I miss my men. I must be too hungry." She said almost in a trance.

It unnerved him that she could tell that he had made love to his Eleanor. He shut his eyes and she was ungodly strong. She was also beautiful. He found pregnant women lovely as his own wife stayed with child much of the time.

"Uncommon mortal. Well Edward. I have taken enough of your time." She said backing away.

"You say dog? Does that mean…?" He asked.

"That I change into a pooch? Hai. I really do. Now I have to find my mate and fuck him into next week." She said lewdly.

"Why?" Longshanks asked.

"Because. I smell you and I hear your mind. I have read your great love of your queen. I refuse to defile that. If you were like many monarchs; myself included, then I would feel no shame in taking you but you do. So I shall not." She said lifting her chin.

"I wish to know more." He said frowning.

"Your majesty. I am not here of my own free will. I face big bad evils that want to hang my head from a pike. I have much going on and this really is not a good time. So I really do not feel like having a sit down." She said walking past him.

"Who is your enemy?" He demanded in a tone that brooked no argument he thought.

"You would have no comprehension King Edward. I shall not bother you further." Asuna bowed.

"Do you not think I wish to be bothered if I ask woman?" He asked irritated.

"I also know as much of a powerful ruler you are; you are not prepared for what I face!" She growled.

"Where is your mate? I shall receive him at court." Edward stated raising a brow.

"This is not a good idea." She snapped.

"I make my mind up. Please tell me and then remove yourself to my palace." He said snappishly.

She stormed away from him and she was furious. She really did not need complications and this was the last thing she needed.

This English was very different from the one of James and she sighed. She was sitting back in a chair and Admal covered his hand with hers. She looked over at him and they lied as they said they were married. What she did not expect was to see Lord Brynnmor or Aldwyn. She was an absolute wreck and Admal sighed.

"I am going on to Kazakhstan Asuna. We need help." He said flatly.

"Do not dare leave me Admal!" She growled.

"I do not like it anymore than you but I cannot phase! I have never in my life been unable to phase into Hueco Mundo. This is crazy to me. I shall not tarry Isha!" he said palming her cheeks.

She nodded and she sighed. Admal left out the following morning and the Welsh inu kept their distance and Aldwyn came upon her in a hall.

"Why are you here?" Aldwyn demanded in a rage.

"Edward recognized me. Admal was writing to his brother in Kazakhstan. The circles in Scotland and here in England hold great power. I did not wish to be too far just in case." Asuna growled at him softly.

"What? Stonehenge? Mad humans worship ancient pagan gods there." He said rolling his eyes.

"No Aldwyn. They worship ancient youkai. They worship beings called ekimmu." She said in a hiss.

"Okay. You need to tell me what the hell is going on woman. My father is about to have a bloody episode!" He said glaring at her.

"Edward is not stupid. He knew I was not human. He figured it out when he shot an arrow at me." She said quickly.

"Longshanks tried to kill you?" he asked horrified.

"As if. Please." Asuna snorted offended.

"He was confirming his suspicions. Lovely. Fucking blood hell Asuna! We do not need to be outed!" He shouted at her.

"I was not outing you asshole!" She growled at him.

"Brilliant! Ruin my life! You bloody well will run away again…" Aldwyn began to say.

"I did not run away! I was in a coma for over a month. I bled out and I damn near died. It took much to pull me back from death. When I did return you are older. You eventually tell me to fucking leave and never return. So no Aldwyn you have no room to cry foul here my friend. You have not done it but you accuse me of murdering my own pup when my life was in danger but all you can think about is you!" Asuna said losing her words and suddenly weeping.

"I do not understand." The Welsh inu said confused.

"Nothing. You are as you are and I am a cold hearted bitch. Now leave it alone! You and I are no good together. Find a good bitch from Flint or possibly Panyu but leave me alone." She said covering her chest.

"Tell me what is going on!" He said shaking in rage and anger.

"Do not touch me!" She shouted.

"Shut up! Bloody hell! Shut up!" Aldwyn snapped as he actually kissed her.

He was surprised and he groaned immediately. He picked her up and she ended up against the wall. It was growing wild and this was NOT what she needed to do. She did not need to rekindle a romance with an overly powerful English inu who had a chip on his shoulder and who was as emotional as they came. The kiss was lots of tongue and tasting as he did what he had wanted to do a decade before. He forced himself back and he was calming his heart.

"I am not doing this Aldwyn Dillingham. I am not doing this again! You blamed me then so be it!" She raged and she stormed away.

Aldwyn did not realize that Edward saw his little episode and he looked up at Longshanks. He immediately fell to his knee and the king was curious.

"Lord Aldwyn. You know this lady intimately?" He asked with a raised brow.

"No majesty. I have never before kissed her. I gave into fancy. I am sorry." He said with his head bowed.

"You know she is not normal, correct?" Edward said in a whisper.

"How do you mean sir?" Aldwyn feigned stupid.

"I see you have no knowledge. Have you met her husband?" The king asked archly.

"I have seen him. He is but one of several majesty. It is common place and practice in the Orient to take harems for their rulers. Lady Asuna is a queen." He said stiffly.

"I see. Thank you Lord Aldwyn. You will join my table this evening." He commanded and he walked on.

Aldwyn took in a deep sigh and he was now more confused and empty then he was before. His heart clenched with painful rhythm as he stared at the wall where he had kissed her. Years had passed and yet the agony still felt the same.

She had found a private alcove and she sobbed against the brick wall. She pounded the beige stone with her fist and she did not want to be here.

"_Aldwyn please!" She moaned under him._

"_Please what love? Say it my darling." Aldwyn whispered in passion._

"_Fill me! Damn it, please! Complete with me!" She whimpered as he held her thigh as his hips moved more urgently._

"_That is what I wished to hear. Open your mind lovely. I need to feel all of you." He begged._

_He watched her eyes flutter and their telepathic senses were filled and his moans escalated as the pleasure and passion became too great. He felt the explosion and his cry mingled with hers. It was always so good to feel her. It was always too long in between. _

"_I love you!" He whined out in inu._

_Aldwyn did not expect a response. She never responded anyway. He just said it because he felt it. Sometimes he wished he did not._

She always heard his thoughts and she always had shut out the emotions. She was no better than Fionn when it came to this man and she gathered herself together. Admal would be gone at least two weeks perhaps more. It depended upon factors and she went to her apartments that Edward had given her. She dressed in a deep burgundy gown with wide bell sleeves and the maid left her hair down. She went to the main hall and she sat only three seats down from the King. She was sullen and she wondered if she could reach Beren through the lands in Wales and her mind turned over several options. Asuna accepted watered down wine and she ate sparingly. Aldwyn tried not to look at her and she was going to attempt to find her some fae. She felt her twins kick and she was startled. Her ekimmu baby pathed feelings to her of soothing contentment and her eyes burned yet again. She finished eating and she made polite court talk and finally left. Asuna took off her shoes and she slipped out of the palace. Aldwyn saw her and he suspected she was hunting. He slipped away too and he followed silently. He did see her change form and his heart thudded out of control. He looked around carefully and he too changed form. Aldwyn was silent as she crossed great distances quickly. She was not hunting and if anything she seemed aimless. After half the night she finally changed back and she became her humanoid self. She settled under a tree. She held her stomach and she was in pain yet again. He did not understand why she chose to be with those that did not love her the way she did them. He decided to hunt in his true form and he left her to her mourning. Asuna was just emotional and she did not hear the mortal until he was near. In fact it was two; one grabbed her throat and she stared at them in disgust. Their smell was obnoxious and she narrowed her eyes.

"Looksey here Daniel! It's a noble slut! Well me lady your noble cunt is gonna get my dick." The filthy creature stated.

"Is that all you disgusting beasts can contemplate?" She asked coldly.

"Oh ho ho. She's a right nasty bitch too." The foul creature said.

The human reared back to slap her and she grabbed his hand. Suddenly his scream rent the night air as she crushed his whole hand. Asuna was in no mood to be nice or play fair. He stank and he bled. His accomplice was nowhere to be seen and her chest heaved.

"Why should I be hampered with morals that even your kind cannot keep? Why should I worry if swine like you dies?" Asuna asked as her eyes changed color.

"Oh holy fuck! Yer a demon!" He screamed.

"You would be correct. So is my cunt still going to receive your phallus?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"My what?" The stupid rapist asked.

"Asuna!" Aldwyn called shocked.

"This mortal assumed to take liberties with me Lord Aldwyn. I only defend myself." She said in a surreal tone.

"Help me!" The ningen man begged in a whiney voice.

"Bás!" She snarled.

"Asuna!" He said running to stop her from killing.

"Who?" She asked Aldwyn.

"Bloody hell! What is going on?" He asked shocked.

"Why should I be concerned if this beast dies? Who are you?" She asked gazing at his face.

"Who are you?" Aldwyn asked stumbling back.

"I am Arianrhod Hammel. Why am I speaking the language of the invaders?" She asked confused.

"Who?" He asked shaking.

"You are soft. You are so pretty." She said blinking green eyes at him.

The creature that was Asuna but not reached up and crushed the throat of the human. She also leaned forward and sank her fangs deeply into his juncture. She drank swiftly to avoid dead blood. She threw the human away and Aldwyn's chest heaved as he took her in.

"He wished me harm. Should I have not defended myself?" She asked blinking.

"Of course but oh bloody hell!" He said shocked.

"What is your name?" She asked softly in a deep and husky voice.

"Aldwyn Dillingham." He stuttered.

"I see. I remember some. My person has taken over her body. This is not good. She does not accept that she was me. She shuts out my personality. I do not like that." Arianrhod said looking up.

"What do you mean?" He asked totally confused.

"I am what they call an ekimmu. I am an old, old daemon. This woman is me but reborn. She does not accept that. She shoves me away." The beauty before him said sadly.

"Why?" The beautiful inu man said.

"Because I was wanton and I was a queen. I took my fill and I became a martyr. Oh! Fionn? I have Fionn within me?" She asked confused.

"Who is Fionn?" He asked almost jealously.

"He was a warrior in my court, a prince, and my dear one. He did not love me though. I loved him but it does not matter. I had the best part of him. I had Nemain." She whispered.

"How long ago did you live?" Aldwyn asked barely breathing.

"Well what year is it beautiful Aldwyn?" She asked husking smoothly.

"The year of our Lord; twelve hundred eighty three." He breathed.

"Then about nine thousand years I think. I could be wrong, give a few centuries. They killed me. Those I ruled killed me. I wanted them to learn and to know what it was we had. The imprisoned my family; my friends. My lovers. They killed my children and my husbands. I am accessing her memory. I am seeing what she knows. I see why she pushes me away." Arianrhod whispered shutting her eyes and blood fell down her face.

"You are bleeding." He said stepping back.

"It is only tears darling man. She will gain her strength again. I see what it is. Bilae my brother and my enemy put her here. She cannot travel with her daemon energies. She is trapped. You gave her pain." She said softly.

"How?" He asked shocked.

"She did not mean to not give you your son but you would not hear her. She wanted to beg you to give her your seed again but you told her to go. You said she did not love you enough. You remind me of my Gwydion. So deep. So filled with anger and jealousy. So apt to hate." She said holding his cheeks in her hands.

"How far does she come back?" He asked sick to his stomach.

"I am uncertain but the things I see are so odd. It must be a long time. Women wear pants." She smiled softly closing her eyes.

Aldwyn was near choking and she drifted away from him.

"She tried to reach out to my deartháir but my beloved Fionn rebukes any and all feelings still. It is best this way. She has learned too. She has learned that he may feel but he cannot let it be known. I loved him so. I loved him and used to hold him as a child. I used to hold him and tell him how much I loved him. How much I wanted him with me always. My deartháir. Gwydion did not like it. He ridiculed and made him feel bad. Fionn is from an infant mother. Not many know that but he shuns infants. He calls them worthless. He despises half of himself. I loved a few so much. I loved my beloved Arawn as well but he could not be with me always. He had Annwn to rule. I loved my beloved Nwyvre Ancalímon." She said actually crying harder.

"That name is old Welsh." Aldwyn said gently.

"Yes. It is. He was a Welsh prince. A fae prince. I loved several in my two thousand years of life. Esus was near my end and we had a beautiful son! He was so beautiful! I was so happy to have my precious Drostan. I loved Gwydion. I loved him so much but I hated him too. I hated him so many times and I left him. I left him over and over but I always went back. He was my consort! He was my twin soul. How could I stay away from him? Those times I left; I had torrid relationships all over Northern Europe. I had beautiful children and I was happy. I was so happy." She said beginning to sob.

Aldwyn was speechless and the voice of this ancient daemoness sought to speak.

"My daughter Nemain came about after Fionn and Gwydion murdered my first true love. I did not realize till this woman's life the truth but Fionn mourned his actions. He had drunken himself to frenzy on fae blood and he stumbled into my room. I remember tasting his lips and palate as he kissed me. His voice was broken and he sobbed deirfiúr over and over. It was the only time he cried. The way he made love to me; I wanted that man by my side forever but he became sober. I heard his mind before he woke. He dreamed the best way to shut away this heinous act that I considered such a bounty. He had let his tears fall as he spoke his broken heart to me and he could not remember saying it. I left and pretended it never happened. I pretended that I did not have within me and for me one night with one of my soul mates. He does so again. He does so again and you are the same. Oh heavens." She said breathing too hard and stumbling her words.

"Lady Arianrhod." He whispered softly.

"Pull on my energies and take us to the Stones." She whispered.

Aldwyn actually managed and he was shocked. The body of Lady Asuna walked on the outside of the stones and she was weeping openly.

"So sorry. I am so sorry all of you. This is my fault. I will not let Bilae win. I will not let you all suffer in vain for my vanity. Fionn. Gwydion. Father! Why did you leave us!" She screamed at the heavens.

She slid down one of the larger stones and Aldwyn could feel the auras around this place. It literally scared the utter shit out of him. The woman he had deep feelings for slowly slipped into deep slumber and she looked broken and alone. Aldwyn had no idea exactly all of what he had been told but he did get that at some point they did have a relationship and she lost his child. He had told her to get out of his life and apparently she took his words deep. Tears glazed his green eyes and he did not see the eyes on the other side of the stones that glowed an angry demonic green in the night.

Asuna woke up in a bed; where she did not know, and she saw Aldwyn sleeping in a cot by a fire. She was confused and the previous night was hazy as hell. He opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Hello." He whispered.

"Hi. How did I get here?" Asuna asked pulling the covers up over her.

"A woman named Arianrhod?" Aldwyn asked.

"Oh. OH! Her personality took me over?" She demanded.

"Yes. Explain that. How does one get taken over by an ancient daemoness?" He asked confused.

"Long story." She said slamming her head into a pillow.

"Okay well she talked a lot." He said miffed.

"Oh and what did the big mouth say?" Asuna growled out.

"We are or were involved and you lost my son?" The Welsh inu asked in a painful tone.

"That bitch. She had no right! She had no right to tell you that! You had no right to know!" She screamed.

"It concerned me!" Aldwyn said helplessly.

"Oh Kamis. It does not matter. You told me and I quote, get away from me you bloody bitch. So tell me why I should suffer more abuse? You hated me after I could not give you our son. You blamed me and so I did as you asked. You show up in my life years later and you feed from ME!" She screamed in her anguished pain.

"Feed from you? Why would I do that?" He asked stuttering.

"Because you have a small bit of empusae in your make up. You have my type of uppyr in you and you learn to exploit. You convince yourself of my great injustice to you and you use me to feed and make a point. So there Aldwyn. I am DONE!" She said getting up and wiping her eyes.

He was utterly aghast and she was prowling the room. She was shaking that her secrets had spilled so easily and Aldwyn was up. He breathed in her ear and she shivered.

"Asuna. Lovely. I have loved you since we fought in Scotland. I have felt for you for so long." He said almost brokenly.

"Do not do this Aldwyn. Do not do this. Do not, oh hell." Asuna groaned as her eyes rolled back in her head.

He mouthed her juncture and his hands slowly began to unlace her dress. She was totally aware they were going to join. They were going to join slowly and passionately. He slid the velvet frock down her arms and goose bumps formed on her arms. Aldwyn tilted her head back and kissed at her lips slowly as those beautiful and elegant hands cupped her breasts. The kisses grew longer and more intense. Aldwyn's tongue sought and tasted her sweet inner cavern. She whimpered and one hand slowly drifted down. Asuna felt his fingers slip between her lips and begin to slowly massage her nub back and forth. She wanted to tear her mouth away but he still met her lips urgently. He still kissed her like a starved man. His fingers started out slow but soon became quick. Her belly tightened and his lips drifted to her ear.

"Open. Flow your heat and slick. Blossom." Aldwyn husked heavily as he "suggested".

She shrieked through her biting her bottom lip as the swift and powerful consumption completely consumed. She tried to sag in his arms and she was whining in their native tongues.

"I will. I promise. I promise. I wanted this for you. I needed to do this." He said kissing her cheek and throat.

Asuna was begging him in inu to take her. She was primitively asked him to become one entity. Aldwyn carefully walked her forward and she was groaning out.

"Not yet." He said as his mouth began to slowly kiss down her spine.

"Nngh!" She cried out as his soft lips grazed her vertebrae.

"Asuna you are lovely but you know that. Oh bloody. Tell me yes. I will not take you without saying yes." He whispered almost desperate.

"Aldwyn! Hai! Hai! Please!" She cried out.

The overly sensuous and gorgeous Welsh inu undid his leggings and slowly pushed into her. He was so hard and so much in love with this woman. The pace was so slow and his hands were not still. Asuna broke out into sobs as this was not their first time for her but for him it was. Aldwyn only knew how to smother the senses and give so much of himself when he made love. She grabbed the blankets on the bed and she was being loud. He did not care as he was a nobleman and could pay a fortune for silence. His touch, his smell, his love was all communicated as his moved his organ back and forth from her center. He spoke Welsh and she understood him. He did not realize it and it only made her weep harder. Her body was gearing up for heaven and it was making her beyond loopy. Aldwyn was pouring forth such words and the man practically spoke poetry. Her claws shredded the bedding and she was rasping in and out. She began to almost wail as he groaned hard. Soon, so very soon he felt heat from his back and his groin. He leaned over her body and he whispered, I love you, over and over and over again. Asuna could not step the salt that fell and she let out one long moan as Aldwyn spilled his seed deeply within. She spoke gibberish but she was gasping out as he pumped and coated her in his cum.

"I love you." She whispered brokenly.

was back within the palace walls and she was in his arms sleeping. Aldwyn was spooning her form and it had taken a swift ride to return to London. Neither knew how Arianrhod had triggered his porting abilities but who was going to argue with a two thousand year old ghost? Asuna slowly came to and it was so lonely but also good. She realized that she "heard" Aibhlinn often. She wondered about Beren's son but she was certain she felt movement. It just did not feel normal to her and she kept thinking. Aldwyn ran a hand through her hair to comfort her and Asuna smiled a little.

"You hear the hum of my mind?" She asked softly.

"Yes. Not to be rude but you are loud when you are worried." Aldwyn yawned.

"Thank you so much Aldwyn." Asuna snorted.

"You are quite welcome. I am certain it is not the first time you have heard darling." He said yawning again.

"Go back to sleep." She said gently.

"Please tell me about this pup's father. Why was she so sad?" He asked staring at her face and he ran fingertips along her cheek.

"Fionn. The ekimmu have command over elements themselves. They are blood drinkers. Most of them anyway. Fionn can command and control lightning and thunder. Mostly lightning obviously because of the electrical power you see. He is a mighty warrior. The myths of Thor are actually based upon him I believe. He wields a war hammer and a large broadsword. His hair is long and white and his eyes are different; they are steel and walnut mixed. I cannot describe them any other way. Anyhow, he apparently harbored feelings for Arianrhod and she harbored feelings for him as well. Fionn and Arianrhod's twin soul Gwydion murdered the Welsh fae prince. Long story short but Fionn regretted it and Gwydion lied about it. Nwyvre Ancalímon has been reborn and I have been mated to him for a long time. My enemy Bilae threw me backwards to seal me off and keep me from protecting another love of mine. So that is my sordid story." She said sadly.

"But what happened between you and this Fionn Asuna?" he asked frowning.

"I opened Terre de Brume. It is a parallel plane if you will but we lowly blood drinkers like Shouten, uppyr, empusae sealed the ekimmu away that were not destroyed in there for thousands of years. A few managed to break out with their souls and cause havoc that way but Gwydion went by Samyaza." She said thoughtfully.

"I know that name!" He said startled.

"Hai. There is a cult built up around him. He was supposedly trying to get back to me. I believe him for the most part but he is a selfish son of a bitch and we are estranged at the moment. Fionn emerged and sought me out. We had a night of passion and he never touched me again. I did not remember the one night he had with Arianrhod when they were young. For him it was pay back. He was paying my soul back for my leaving. We were trapped deeper in the past then this and I learned the truth about Nwyvre Ancalímon. Gwydion was smug and Fionn remorseful. I believe I felt her feelings. I took him. I took him several ways and times. He shoved me away again. I became pregnant. I was stabbed brutally by a spider daemon and later I begged him to give me his child. I wanted his love. He conceded and his subordinate drugged him with fae blood; to a blood drinker, too much fae blood is like too much liquor. To explain something about many blood drinking daemons; they are bisexual. It is nothing to have a male or female lover. It just does not occur to them to be any other way. So Gavin stole Fionn and then stabbed me again. I am a sucker I admit. He shut me out again. I reacted and demanded he deliver me an heir to Tír na nÓg. So here she is and I shut him away this time. Why it should hurt so badly I do not know but I have come to the conclusion that I am feeling what she felt and I am only affected by his person some." She said in a long detailed explanation.

"She wept bitterly for him. I do believe that her personality and yours both love this man and it is just a painful situation. I know much about unrequited love." Aldwyn sighed as he pushed himself up.

"I have never lied to you about who or what I am Aldwyn. You know more in the other era simply because I have not lied. I tried to tell you the truth. You are the one who threw me away. I just stayed away and centuries later you show up and ask me to forgive you. Well it is hard! You accused me of killing my own child because you were jealous over someone else. So before you go on and on about unrequited love; you had mine. You threw me out like rubbish." She said getting up too and pulling on a white gown.

He tried to speak but she stormed out first. He had wanted to say; he was only a canine daemon and how was he supposed to react instinctually but Asuna was just gone.

She stood on the walls of the castle and she stared out into the wild forests. She was silent as she contemplated and the English king showed up beside her.

"You were gone from court for several days." He said without looking at her.

"My alter ego woke up. I do it rarely but it seems I have lived before. She resided her you know. She was a great daemoness queen. She was murdered by her subjects and many of her fellow demons blamed her. Long story short her body resides in Northern England in a small shrine built by one of her husbands. So now I am getting to relive her memories and failures! Congratulate me mortal." She said bitterly.

"So reincarnation is possible." Edward said musing.

"Hai. It is common. Could introduce you to some demi-gods if you wish." Asuna laughed without mirth.

"How long have you known Lord Aldwyn?" He demanded.

"I have known his family a long time. I have only known Aldwyn since a decade ago." She said sighing.

"He is in love." The ningen king stated.

"Aldwyn is a good man but we have had frightful words in the past. His tendency towards exclusivity wars with my youkai nature." She said looking away.

"Youkai?" He asked.

"Japanese word for demon. It sounds better to me." She shrugged.

"You seem so sad." He stated in observance.

"I am sad. I stay sad. I will always be sad. Do not concern yourself mortal in my woes for they bring terrible death." Asuna said as she tried to pass him.

"I wish to know more." He said in a commanding tone.

"Know what?" She asked him.

"Just everything." He snapped.

"For your ears alone majesty. Only you." She growled.

He nodded and he indicated for her to come to his antechamber. Asuna did come and Edward was in fairly relaxed clothing for the richest man in England. He paced and it was obvious he craved knowledge and power. She respected it and he lifted his eyes.

"It bothers me that Dillingham loves you." He said honestly.

"Why should you care?" She demanded.

"Because it bothers me." Edward stated coldly.

"I am sorry your majesty. I shall not try your patience with my lovers." She said rolling her eyes.

Edward was unsure of what the hell possessed him and he was against her and his mouth possessed hers. She was shocked and her eyes slid shut as the pretty ningen king kissed her rather well. His hand buried in her hair and it was escalating past good sense and both were moaning. He tore himself from her lovely mouth and she touched her swollen lips with fingertips.

"Why?" Asuna gasped softly.

"I do not know my lady. I only remember your first words to me. I only remember you catching that arrow. Your impertinent manner in which you address me. Shall I go on?" He asked confused.

"This is not a course you should wish. DO not kiss me again." She said with authority and cold.

Edward's infamous temper snapped and she was against the wall and her gown was ripped. She breathed too hard and his face was red. Beautiful full breasts were exposed to him and he stared. Asuna made a noise when the rather abrupt and strong willed ningen ruler suckled her ruthlessly. Her eyes bled green so fast that it made her dizzy. His hot mouth felt so good.

"Do it and never do it again." She breathed out in a barely audible tone.

Edward was not given to flight of fancy or amoral behavior with beautiful women but he lifted her up and he undid his own trappings. He slammed up into her and the passionate pace was fast, hard, and meant to bring release. Asuna bit her lips and moaned out as she let this rather handsome ningen claim her. Over and over till he forced her over the abyss. She gasped out at the force of it and he was making growling noises of his own. Asuna was horrified and disgusted with herself. Slowly he pulled back and she stood on shaky legs. Edward was horrified with himself as well but he was king. He was of royal birth. Asuna suddenly jerked away from him and he grabbed her.

"Stop!" He snapped.

"Release me mortal." She said coldly.

"It was an act. Stop!" Edward demanded.

"So like a man to say such a thing. I understand the idea. Let it be a good fuck." She said storming away and she made certain she was not seen and used her inu speed.

Asuna appeared in her apartments and she quickly cleaned herself. She refused to be a temptation to Edward and she refused to rekindle a pained filled relationship with Aldwyn. She packed a few gowns and she moved fast. It was still day and she ordered a horse. Soon she was at full gallop and she was headed towards Wales.

She stood at Bryn Gwyn and she noticed many fallen stones and recognized an old circle. She felt the power still and she poked around. She was some distance from Flintshire and definitely away from the temptation that was Edward Longshanks. She was searching for the fae and her belly had begun to grow. She lovingly caressed it and she just did not connect with her son. She had no idea why and it saddened her but she was in love with her daughter. Asuna would path images and she would imagine Fionn in these fields and it made her sadder. It just seemed like all the veils were not thin and everything was shut off tightly. She was falling into a dangerous depression that was making her see things as hopeless. She ached badly and she settled on the outside of what would be the circle and she held her belly.

"I know you all around. I feel you. I am sorry. I can only imagine your agony." Asuna whispered.

She looked over and she saw green eyes. They were only eyes and by the Kamis they were demonic looking.

"I know not who you are but I am certain you know who I am. I cannot open it right now. I will. I promise." She said clenching her hand.

The eyes only held pain. They held anger but she almost recognized want.

"You have not fully corporealized your soul. You must be powerful. If Fionn is there please just make certain he is well." She said as tears fell down her face.

Those eyes seemed haunted and she settled back down. She was weary and she was mentally calculating the time it would take for Admal to reach Kazakhstan. It could take weeks even at youkai speeds. Her body was taut with stress and she tried to calm down. The eyes were still there and she was getting sleepy.

"So tired. I am so tired of fighting. I am so tired of having been her. Small bit of me thinks you are safer there. I know it must be so cold and wretched and lonely. I can only imagine. I am Asuna. I know not your name. I have been grounded. I cannot port and I cannot reach out very easily. My back is aching my silent friend. Perhaps maybe not a friend but your eyes tell that you hurt. You have pain. You wish for freedom. It is my fault. I am sorry. I know now I was wrong but I have suffered. I have suffered badly. I hope you know this." She said softly crying.

The eyes looked hurt more and she wiped away her tears. A sharp pain shot down her leg and she realized that she might be in labor. She struggled to stand and she slipped down the stone.

"I think it may not go well. If you are angry with me than perhaps you may see my demise." She said weakly.

She gasped out and she was suddenly feeling very bad pain. The inu-empusae was slipping and she was surprised how fast it was going. Asuna made herself crawl into the circle and she was crying out with the agony.

"I wish you could help me. I need help! I care not if I die but I want my babes to make it. I wish my daughter to live! Please! I beg you please!" She sobbed.

She labored on and she was screaming and crying out as her body worked. Asuna lifted a palm as blood coated it. She heard yelling and she whimpered. Admal and Maec came up the hill and they both cried out. Maec held her up and the grass underneath her soaked.

"Isha! Oh Gods! Admal secure the area." His brother commanded.

"Yes Maec." He said freaking.

"Isha! I am taking you home to Astana. I am taking you home. Alum will save you." He said softly and quickly.

"I think. I think died. I think my son died. I think I did again. I think…" She stuttered as she fell unconscious.

Maec ripped her gown and the blood was bad. She was hemorrhaging and her child was stuck. His hands shook terribly. This was not his idea of a good situation and actually drew on the low level of the circle. He phased his hand into her womb and the babe was turned wrong. He was shaking but Admal came up as he watched his king and brother.

"Help me!" Maec cried.

Admal felt her fading and he grew terrified. Carefully and they managed he did not know but his brother took a small dagger that he carried and he cut into her perineum. Maec Ruwon tr'Awnhi eased out a girl babe of amazing strength and soon she began whimpering. The cry began to escalate and Admal took the half ekimmu girl. Her hair was white and her eyes soft blue. She had no markings but her ears were pointed like her mother's.

"Aibhlinn." Admal whispered.

"I cannot save him. I cannot save him!" Maec cried as the boy babe lay lifeless.

It was a wretched scene and the men phased out quickly with the slowly expiring form of Asuna "Isha tr'Awnhi" Jing. Her blood had spilled all over the ancient place and the green eyes looked as if they reflected tears. The power hummed around the peaceful Welsh countryside and cries of ancient could be heard in the winds.


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Death and sleep. Brokering and broken as the issue of grounding becomes critical. Maec shows some of his true abilities as he does the seemingly impossible. A fight brews over the fate of one. Beginning to unravel that which makes Admal tr'Awnhi. Another tr'Awnhi brother is seen as worry brews over. Fractures and pain all over. *slight yaoi and blood* Please do not read if it bothers you. Thank you for reading!

All Wrong

His brother had managed to stop the bleeding and Isha lay on a bed of clean sheets in the king's bed chambers. Admal held the baby ekimmu as Maec was nervous as hell. There was one of the ancients in the form of a rather healthy looking sized infant girl. Maec watched his brother paced with the baby and he sang haunting lullabies that he himself used to sing to the blue eyed man. The Shouten king found it ironic that Admal was singing in Gaelic.

"She is a lovely little girl." He said softly.

"Yes. I want her. Isha is away from them. I want her." Admal whispered.

"Admal what if this old one decides that he wishes his own daughter. That girl has the kind of pent up power that Isha has." Maec said watching the now sleeping infant.

"The man is incapable of feeling deeply. What would he do if his sweet girl gave him a smile? Grunt in response? No. No! I want her." He said softly kissing her brow.

The infant boy was shrouded and Maec tried to wake her up but she was in a deep death sleep. His Isha had done it to herself and he grieved. He knew not what the baby was but he had been a sweet thing. His brow around his eye had been scroll like marking and he bore an unusual mark on his forehead. His had been brown with soft streak of silver here and there. Maec had wept. Alum said that it seemed the other infant had stolen his energies. Aibhlinn was a freakishly strong specimen like his wife was. Asuna would weep uncontrollably and he knew her. This was just the shits. So now Isha tr'Awnhi; Queen Consort of the Shouten Empire, wife and mother to Maiell Takeo and Isha Anyel was lying in a coma from her recent child birth. Maec had also come up against powerful magics that blocked his own. Someone in the other era was seriously trying to at least keep her back here. Maec did not think it would stop at that.

"I want you to take Isha back to England for now. They will think you are here. I have to plan. I know where you are. I want you to take a potion suppress your auras." His king commanded.

"As you wish Maec." Admal answered.

"And Admal. Get me when she wakes up. She will fall apart." He said sighing.

Admal nodded and Maec ported them himself. They were within the English apartments and they arranged the woman they both loved. Maec had put her in a gown of white and she looked so angelic at the moment. Asuna was deeply in a death sleep and Admal would have her watched closely. The only daemon he knew was Aldwyn and Brynnmor and he decided to call on them. He called on her handmaiden and the little English woman fell to her knees and bowed when she saw the babe and the lady laid out as if in death.

"She is not dead! She sleeps. My brother is a physician. He helped her but the birth was most difficult on Lady Asuna. She needs peace as her son died." Admal admonished the insipid little mortal woman.

"My lord! Should the king's own doctor not look after her? I can get ye him!" The brown haired woman said fidgeting.

"If you must. We are acquaintances of the Duke of Flint. Please see to it that he come." Admal commanded.

"Yes my lord." She said bowing low.

Aibhlinn began mewling and Admal looked perplexed. Mortal milk would have to suffice and the little half ekimmu girl began to gnaw on her hands. Lord Brynnmor, Lady Dylis, and Aldwyn all appeared suddenly and Admal looked up.

"She was in Wales when I found her. She went to an ancient circle and she must have been in labor. She rode a horse but she is in a coma sleep. Her son did not make it." Admal said softly.

"Oh! Oh my God! Oh gods." Dylis said breaking out into tears.

Aldwyn watched his mother take her lifeless hands in hers and the kind hearted woman wept for her. She had lost a few pups herself and it was a bitter thing.

"My brother is the king of our kind. He is afraid that we will be attacked here and so has asked me to hide us here. He believes her enemies will have expected her to move on." He explained.

"What is trying to kill her?" Aldwyn demanded.

"An ancient nasty that has tons of power. Maec is attempting to ascertain all. Asuna is the queen consort of my brother." The blue eyed Shouten admitted.

"I admit I do not understand your kind's ways." Brynnmor said perplexed.

"Isha, that is her Shouten name, is the undisputed power amongst the uppyr known as empusae. She killed the previous queen in battle and inherited the title of queen. What that means we are all unsure but we do know power like this has not changed hands in thousands of years. Isha also lived as a woman named Arianrhod Hammel. She is desperately trying to shut that life away right now but it is complicated. She has been manipulated, controlled, and used for millenniums in one guise or another. She has only this life put it all together. This plot involves so many and has killed thousands of daemons. According to the ekimmu she freed; she is the ruler and heir to their kingdom. Her enemy's name is Bilae. That too is another long story." He explained.

"So this habit of mating and often?" The Flint Duke asked.

"It is quite normal and not thought anything of in the uppyr-wraith worlds. We are blood drinkers. Our ways would probably curl your canine toes. Isha is both. She is both canine and uppyr but it comes off weird." He smiled fondly.

"Arianrhod manifested." Aldwyn mumbled.

"What?" The Shouten prince asked shocked.

"Whilst you were gone. The one known as Arianrhod Hammel manifested. She killed a mortal who made an attempt to rape her." The younger Welsh inu said sheepishly.

"I see. I did not expect that. What did she say?" Admal asked.

"She was most grieved by many bloody things. She told me the truth about why she hates me." He said in his own bitterness.

"Focus boy." The Shouten said growling.

"My lords? I am sorry te disturb ye! His majesty the King is here!" The maid said frightened.

"Why is the king here?" Admal demanded.

"Word was sir that the lady had returned. He wants to see her." The maid said in deep curtsey.

Admal looked angry and Edward Longshanks walked in moments later. He was shocked to see the woman laid out as if in death. He had seen women after child birth and she looked as if she had bled to death.

"What happened?" Edward demanded.

"She had the babes. The boy died and Aibhlinn was turned wrong." Admal stated stiffly.

"She was speaking with me on matters. She left in anger and I did not realize that she was in labor." The king said almost regretfully.

"What matters?" Admal stated in sudden anger.

"What I discuss is not your business. My physicians shall attend her. I see she breathes however slowly." The English monarch said as he neared Admal.

Edward looked at the baby girl and she was gnawing her hands.

"She requires a tit in which to suckle. If you had arrangements but my own Queen Eleanor has a favored wet nurse." He suggested.

"It will have to do." The Shouten prince state tightly.

Edward actually took the girl from the Shouten and Admal's face was almost comical. Edward began to speak and sweetly talk to the small girl and the Duke and Duchess of Flint were shocked. Aldwyn too seethed.

-Oh it is on!- Admal pathed to Aldwyn.

The Welsh inu looked at him and nodded.

Eleanor held the beautiful babe with hair so white that she looked like an angel. Her favorite wet nurse was brought and the little girl began a swift suckling.

"Oh mistress! She is hungry." The nurse said cooing.

"Edward brought her. Is she not the loveliest little thing? Her mother is said to be on her death bed. They said she gave birth by herself!" Eleanor said feeling for the sweet girl.

Edward walked in and he saw the infant feeding well. The little girl was truly beautiful and the sight of the woman he had defiled himself with, laid out as if in death, it disturbed him greatly. His mind was shaken and there was knocking on his door. He lifted his hand and indicated it be answered. Admal stepped in and he glared at the English king and Edward raised a brow at the elegant man.

"Yes?" He asked annoyed.

"That is my child. Asuna is my wife and a queen in her own right your _majesty_ and I am a prince. Now you will hand her over when she is done eating and do not take her again." Admal said coldly.

"Yet you are in _my _kingdom under _my _roof, enjoying _my _hospitality. Now Prince Admal; do have some manners." Edward said elegantly.

"Manners? You preach to me of manners?" The blue eyed wraith asked seething more.

"Yes. She is quite lovely though. I am surprised she does not have your black hair." The English king said snidely.

Admal had sudden mental images of slamming this mortal against the wall and ripping open his jugular. He _hated_ being polite to a being who had only lived a mere portion of his own life.

"Have my daughter returned when she is done feeding. Do not earn my ire King Edward. I promise you that stronger men have tried. I will send my brother; King Maec Ruwon tr'Awnhi your best." He smirked benignly.

"How sweet. Hiding behind big brother's title?" The English monarch asked.

Admal about lost his mind and he lifted his fist. All assembled were shocked and he was shocked but it was almost like a pissing contest the Shouten man realized. Isha was being silently fought over whilst she lay in bed from her near death.

"You will not win. Asuna and Aibhlinn are mine. I do not play very nice. You should ask her." He said suddenly leaving.

"Edward?" Eleanor asked nervously.

"Only a manly issue my queen. Have no worries. Please see to our foreign princess's attire. I should like a nursery set up for her. I will also provide for her household." He said walking towards the door.

"Edward?" His wife asked.

"Her mother is an honored guest under this roof Eleanor. Her lady mother is alone and that man is NOT her husband. I promise my darling; I know what I am about. Please, do not question my commandments." He said evenly.

His Eleanor bowed her head and he bowed. He left the queen's chambers and went to see what the doctor said.

"Majesty it is a deep coma. I know not how the lady survived but she has. She shows no sign of life except for the slight breathing and bare heart beat. I fear she may not wake up." His doctor stated in a deep bow.

"I see. I see. I should like the Archbishop of Canterbury here and soon." He said and he paced.

His messenger was sent and he went to observe the lady in question. Asuna was laid out in splendor on the massive bed of cherry wood. Her silver hair haloed around her on the pillow and someone had dressed her in a filmy dress that would scandalize his court but in the privacy of her bedroom; seemed more than appropriate. Edward touched the soft skin of her cheek and a magenta mark was visible now.

"So this is your true nature. You are still very beautiful. Why did you flee to Wales?" He asked softly.

"Why do you insist to bother us mortal?" Admal said from the shadows.

"I suspected you were not human." He said looking back.

"You really are stupid." The Shouten-empusae man came from the side and his eyes were silver.

"What are you?" Edward demanded.

"I am half empusae and half Shouten wraith." He said smiling and his fangs were quite visible.

"Roman creatures. Followers of the Goddess Hecate." The English king said with narrowed eyes.

"Empusae is another way of saying lamia, succubus, or incubus. Lady Asuna is our queen." He smirked meanly.

"I see. So you drink only blood?" The mortal said with no fear.

"Yes. Only blood. I assure you it is something I enjoy very much. I would love to split you open right here but she would have a fit. I unfortunately love her too much to anger her after such turmoil." Admal said growling.

"Can such beings love?" Edward asked cruelly.

"Yes! We love. We love and make love. We do not tie ourselves like you stupid, fucking mortals. You think I give one shit about a being that _may _live a century? I have lived nearly six millenniums." The Shouten scoffed.

Edward stayed non-plussed and it was obvious this demon's opinion was low of humans. He stood firm and Admal really did not want him near Isha.

"Why have you taken such an interest in her?" Admal demanded.

"I met her a decade ago. She intrigued me then." He said flatly.

"Good. You have met her and know the truth. Leave her be." He said possessively.

"If she is as you say; why should you care for my attentions?" Edward asked coldly.

"My brother? The Shouten king? He is her husband in our laws. I am her lesser mate by his will. I am his advocate when he is absent. She has delivered him several times and also given him his heir to the kingdom. Asuna is his and to a major extent MINE. You are correct and my opinion of mortals is low." He growled more.

"Interesting. So why was she in Wales?" The English Monarch demanded.

"I do not know. Leave!" He snarled.

Edward actually turned and he bent down; he pressed his lips to hers softly and he walked by Admal.

"Watch yourself demon in my kingdom. You may be of demon royalty but this mortal is not afraid." Edward said in a growl of his own.

Admal was seething. He quit his spot and he neared Asuna. She looked helpless and alone. His chest constricted and he bellowed for the maid. He demanded the return of Aibhlinn immediately and he was kindly informed that the foreign princess was installed in her own apartments and had her own household. Admal tr'Awnhi smashed several windows in his fury.

Aldwyn had ridden hard and he appeared at the creepy old stone circle. He lifted his nose and he scented blood. It was hers and it sickened him. He slid down his horse and he pulled off his helm. The Welsh inu walked inside the circle and he felt something. He felt something angry. He whirled around and he was shocked.

"Who is here?" He called out.

-Where is she? - He heard snarled in his mind.

"Asuna?" he yelled out.

-It was Arianrhod Hammel! Where is she? - The voice thundered in his skull.

"She is in a coma. The babies damn near killed her. It is a bloody mess!" Aldwyn said aloud.

-Need more. Almost can free. I need more! Help me and I will reward you. - The voice growled.

"Who are you?" The Welsh inu said trembling.

-Matters not. I will be free! - The voice screamed in his thoughts.

"I have no idea how I can help! I am only a canine daemon. What is it you need?" He said shaking.

-Blood! Infant blood. Hers is already spilled. Bring me infant blood. - The voice snarled.

"I will not bring you a babe's blood!" Aldwyn said sick to his stomach.

-A wraith or a succubus! I care not which. Secure me an evil doer and sacrifice the infant to me! - The masculine tone commanded.

"You call the blood drinkers infants? You are one of those ekimmu! Oh shit! Arianrhod came out. I saw her." He said trembling.

He actually heard a mental cry and he looked around. He saw the eyes and he stumbled back. They were glowing green and fierce. He was startled and the being was half here already.

-I said bring me an evil doer. It need not be someone good. Kill the infant in this circle or better yet; Stonehenge. Kill the infant and call my name; Hardveur! - The voice commanded.

"You tell me to commit murder. I will not do so." Aldwyn cried.

-It is not murder! It will be justice! Do it and I can make great things happen. - The voice said almost desperate.

"I know someone who can do your will. I just cannot. Bloody hell!" He said fleeing the circle.

Aldwyn's keen hearing picked up the shrill scream that sounded almost like an eagle's call. This being whoever he was; he hurt and he was truly desperate. The Welsh man got on his horse and high tailed his ass back to London.

"There is something alive in that circle!" Aldwyn stated as he entered Admal's chambers.

Admal looked up and his eyes were silver. He was angry and the Welsh dog looked really tasty at the moment.

"Allow me to feed from you." He growled.

"What?" He said shocked.

"I have been rather staid. I need food. Let me feed. You are a strong dog." He growled.

Before Aldwyn could say yes or no; Admal was against him and sank fangs into his neck. Aldwyn stiffened but he was stuttering in shock as the bite made him suddenly hard as hell and moan like a whore. Admal tasted his heritage and this man was strong. He was young; way young but strong nonetheless. He forced himself to pull away and lick the fang marks to speed their healing. Aldwyn was dazed and he stepped back.

"I would be more than happy to relieve that for you." He smirked as his eyes returned to blue.

"No, I am okay." He said blushing profusely.

"How much do you know about Isha?" He asked with his seductive grin.

"Not enough. There was something in that circle." He blurted.

"Ekimmu. I am sure of it. Did it speak?" Admal asked wiping his mouth.

"Yes. In my mind. It is bloody angry and desperate." Aldwyn stated biting his lip.

"What did he say?" He questioned.

"Yes, yes, it was a he. He told me to sacrifice an infant. How can I kill a child?" The inu said horrified.

"He meant kill one of me. We as in Shouten, uppyr, and other blood drinkers are called the infants. The ekimmu do not like us. Any other instructions?" He asked curious.

"Yes. He said sacrifice an evil doer and call on him." Aldwyn stated.

"I see. The problem is we do not know which ekimmu we get. Not good. Some are bothersome at best and some are so fucking powerful they make me and Maec look like child's play and I assure you that my brother and I are strong as hell." Admal stated standing and pacing.

"He said the name, Hardveur." He said thoughtfully.

"Did he now? Hmm. Maec knows the old ways better than I. I did not pay much attention. I pull more on my empusae abilities anyway." He stated.

"Are you?" Aldwyn asked suddenly blushing madly.

"Am I what?" Admal asked suddenly amused.

"Bloody! I mean are you and…bother. No matter." He said raking his hand through his hair.

"Am I a purveyor of both sexes? Why yes. I enjoy the planes of the female form as I have my male partner near." He grinned widely.

"Uh." The Welsh man said redder than a tomato.

"Isha has a husband among the Jing clan that I love very much. He is quite the man. You would his company." He smiled sensually.

Aldwyn did not know what to say and the woman he was mad for was so different than he could ever imagine. He was stumped and he stared at her sleeping form.

Admal sent a messenger from Flintshire to Astana. He demanded an assistant that could report straight to Maec instantly. Asuna was in the coma still and it was weeks. Maec appeared himself outside of London with Alum. Admal sighed in relief and he looked around. He fled the palace and he hurried. He could not phase at all. He was reduced to hunting the slums. He saw his brother Maec and their shared sibling Alum.

"Thank the Gods! Brother take me home!" He growled.

"This is worse than thought. Isha has not woke up yet?" He asked concerned.

"No. Maec, what the hell is going on?" Admal demanded.

"Admal, I am getting reports from the clans that there are groups forming. These veils as you call them are solid. The Jings cannot even get through. If they planned to trap her here perhaps it was to murder her when she was weak. I had to inter the baby. He is in our family mausoleum. I named him Kair. I could not let him go unnamed. Too much going on. I wish I could stay here but Alum is going to try and wake Isha." He said worried badly.

"Maec, you do not tell me much." He said nervously.

"Keep her safe! Whatever you do." He said ready to port.

"One of the old ones is peaking through at the stones. He said his name was Hardveur." His younger sibling said quickly.

"Thor? The God of Thunder?" Maec said shocked.

"You said Thor? You mean! Oh hell Maec! This could be a windfall. I need gold. I need enough money to set up a residence here in London for now. The King has taken in an interest in Isha and keeps Aibhlinn in her own household as he calls it." Admal said in anger.

Maec's face clouded in anger and he stood his full height. His long brown-black hair was pulled back partially and showed his ears which were pierced many times. He wore his infamous tear shaped ruby around his neck. His clothing was formal this day and his tunic jacket of black velvet was heavily embroidered with gold and silver thread in different ancient symbols. His silver under shirt was tucked into loose trouser pants tucked into blacks boots that were buckled up the sides. Admal smirked and his brother looked hellaciously impressive. If his rich clothing did not speak his status than his rings on his fingers did.

"Image your rooms now!" Maec snarled.

Admal imagined the rooms and Maec phased all three of them into Isha's sleep room. Maec made a noise and she looked too gaunt.

"Nothing?" He asked worried.

"No. I have tried to feed her and nothing." Admal said tightly.

"Tell this English brat that the Kazak king is here." He said flatly.

Admal sent a messenger to King Edward and it was within a half hour when the English king came himself. He looked at Maec and the man was impressive. Maec stared at him coldly and rudely as he perused the mortal monarch.

"I appreciate your kindness to my brother and _my _wife. She is my queen consort but you keep her child from her and that I do not appreciate." Maec said with a voice made of ice.

"The babe needed attention and a wet nurse. Her lady mother appears as though she will never wake up." Edward said snorting.

"I am no fool human. I know you know what we are. My kind can languish in a death sleep for centuries and still wake up. What I do not take kindly to is the idea that my beloved wife's child is taken from her apartments by a putrid mortal that I could make my evening snack." The Shouten king said getting in his face.

"Your beloved wife is under my roof. Lady Aibhlinn is being well cared for I assure you. I contemplate adopting the girl myself. She is a lovely child." He said smirking at Maec.

"She is a daemon babe! What in the hell would a sickening human know of a daemon babe? She belongs with us!" He said getting furious.

"My Archbishop tells me that your kind can be prevented from taking her and harming her. I intend to protect the girl." Edward said arrogantly.

"Are you insane?" Admal asked.

"No." The English kid said coldly.

"She is a daemon child! What part do you not get? She is a goodly portion blood drinker and at some point she may need blood. Do you deprive the girl of her natural food?" The Shouten king asked in disbelief.

"I will let her mother handle it." He said with a nasty glare.

"You want her. You intend to hold my wife's daughter to force my Isha's hand!" Maec said in disbelief.

Edward said nothing and left. Admal stared at Maec and things were bad.

"Does he tell the truth? Can he truly keep us from Aibhlinn?" His younger brother asked.

"He does not lie. Fuck!" Maec cursed.

"You mentioned the circle." Alum spoke softly.

"Yes. If it is who I think it is then we should release him." Admal said looking between the two Shouten.

"That girl's father was?" The Shouten king asked.

"Fionn Hammel also known as Thor." The blue eyed wraith stated.

Maec nodded and he looked at Alum.

"Let us hunt. We need to find an uppyr." He said in disgust.

Maec found a right nasty Nosferatu; a Ramanga changing gone awry. He stood in Bryn Gwyn again and he felt the soul. He saw the red patch of blood from Isha and he shuddered. It was so much. Alum helped him to close the sacred circle and he had stunned the Nosferatu. Maec began a chant slowly and he let it gain momentum.

"Air, Fire, Water, Earth Elements of astral birth I call you now; attend to me! In the Circle, rightly cast,  
safe from curse or blast, I call you now, attend to me! From cave and desert, sea and hill. By wand, blade, and pentacle. I call you, Hardveur, now attend to me!" Maec growled out loudly as he slit the throat of the demonic uppyr.

The poor bastard fell dead at his feet and his blood spilled on the old patch where his wife had bled. Maec prayed. He really was not religious but he did pray that he conjured the right ekimmu. The calling of all elements caused a violent storm and he was being pelted by lashing rain, thunder, and lighting. Maec looked across the circle and Alum released a rather feminine yelp. There stood an old one with hair whiter than snow and eyes fiercer than hell. His hand was on his blade and he stared at Maec with almost contempt.

"How is it you pulled me through?" He demanded.

"Did you or did you not tell someone to do so?" Maec said crossly.

"I did. Where is the woman that died here?" He asked in a hate filled voice.

"She is not dead and if you mean her; you speak of my wife!" The Shouten king said coldly.

"I speak of Arianrhod Hammel. I speak of the woman…she birthed an infant. The infant…" He said actually fumbling.

"You are Fionn Hammel." Maec said rolling his eyes.

"Yes! Where is she?" He snarled ready to swing his sword.

"In a city here in Briton. She lies in a death sleep and your daughter is being held by the crown of England." He said cautiously.

Fionn could not think. He had only been shocked when he had been brooding like he often did. He saw her. He knew it was her. She had spoken and she had wished him well. Seeing his own child born had made him insane. The lightning ekimmu was losing his control over his emotions and to see her laid out like she was; he was sick. He was sick and he was unsure if this magic was true and if he could stay.

"Break the circle infant and I will reward you with my loyalty." Fionn said actually shaking.

Maec automatically broke the circle and Fionn stepped out. He was almost shaking violently and Alum was mesmerized. He moved forward and offered his neck to the ekimmu and Maec went to protest. Alum was one to love men only and the ekimmu was rather beautiful. Fionn drank enough and he jerked back. Alum looked like he would pass out from the pretty man touching him. Maec rolled his eyes and then grabbed his healer sibling and the ekimmu. He phased them into Asuna's bedroom and Admal dropped his jaw.

"Thank Gods it is you!" He said looking relieved.

"Explain how you know me!" He said coldly.

"Because she and I are not from here ekimmu. Bilae sprung a trap." Admal growled.

Fionn's eyes widened in horror and the bastard had set up a devastating trap.

"I have to return?" he said shaking.

"To Terre de Brume? You tell me." He shrugged.

Fionn stared at her and she was lifeless. He sat down on the bed and Admal looked uncomfortable. Maec jerked his head and he was covered in blood. He phased out with Alum and Admal as the lightning ekimmu stared at her.

"Arianrhod. How? How do you have my child? How?" He asked taking her cold hand.

The chill in her skin made him filled with bitter misery and he shut his eyes.

_He had fought all his life. Been a warrior all his life but never had he been injured this badly. Gwydion held her body and Fionn had no strength but he crawled anyway. His elder brother turned his glacial stare at him and snarled._

"_I loved her too." Fionn gasped._

"_She was my wife!" Gwydion screamed in agony._

_He could say nothing as it was the truth. He took her now cold hand and Gwydion had shut her eyes. Fionn held her hand as he lay on the ground. His lips barely touched that cold skin as his own blood stained the ground. He could see in the distance; his niece Nemain. Fionn shut his eyes and prayed for death. He prayed for death as the only two beings he loved were dead. Arianrhod was the only woman he had ever loved and her daughter by way of Gwydion was no more. He had trained Nemain himself and he had enjoyed spending time with her. He was barely conscious when he was lifted away. Only one tear fell down his face._

His eyes opened and they were green. Her face was peaceful but she was too thin. This death sleep was wasting her away and she was going to die eventually.

"I am sorry. I know nothing of how this happened but I am sorry." He whispered.

He kissed her lips and held her hand tightly and for once in his life he let his emotions go. He began to weep and it was deep from his gut. The many long years in Terre de Brume and the loss of what little happiness he had in life. She still did not awaken and he lifted his face.

"Did you give yourself up to have my child? Did you?" He asked forcing his emotions down.

"She has not woken up at all. She had a baby boy and he died too." Aldwyn said from the door.

Fionn recognized the canine from the circle and he turned his green stare at the being.

"Tell me what she said when Arianrhod manifested." He demanded.

"You are Fionn." He said softly.

"I am." The lightning ekimmu said.

"She said you and that Gwydion person killed a being called a fae. She said you two loved the other very much but you did not believe her. She said that she took the best part of you; the part that you could not shut away." Aldwyn stated too softly.

"What does that mean?" Fionn asked actually confused.

"I believe she said the name Nemain." The Welsh mutt said bowing.

Fionn was stunned. He was horrified and he felt as though someone had killed him. He had to sit down and the canine got out of his way. His aura actually crackled and he was angry.

"How could you? How could you let me think, how could you let HIM raise my daughter! You knew! You knew!" He said staring at the unmoving form of his former love.

His baby was here and he felt her aura. Fionn was shaking and he stared down at her. He cut his wrist and forced her mouth open. She did not even swallow and his blood only dripped out of her mouth.

"You have given up. You intend to die. Coward! Coward!" He seethed.

Fionn refused to dwell. He phased to the place where his baby was and he saw his child in an elaborate cradle. She was dressed in white swaddling clothes and her ears had been pierced. She had Arianrhod's eyes and her hair was his mostly. He could see a slight sheen of silver reflected. He held her close and he shut his eyes. Memories of a baby Nemain crushed him and he held her.

"Who are you?" The nurse maid said startled.

"This child is mine. I sired her and I will have her back." He said coldly and with hate.

"Oh God! What are you?" The woman screamed.

"Have you been feeding my daughter? What do you all call her?" He snarled.

"Her name is Lady Aibhlinn tr'Awnhi. It is the name that her poor lady mother named her before she fell into her sleep." The human nurse cried.

"Have you been feeding my child?" Fionn demanded.

"Ye-es." She stammered.

"You will continue to do so. Her mother will most likely die. Good riddance the bitch." He said in hate.

He stalked up to her and he phased out. The royal room of the foreign princess was empty.

King Edward strode with purpose towards the rooms and he was joined by Admal, Maec, and Alum. It was horrible. It had appeared that the ekimmu had tried to feed Isha but not even the old blood could wake her up. Maec began to fear she was slipping into death; a peaceful death, but death nonetheless. The baby was gone and so was the nursemaid. Maec wanted to backhand every mortal he could find and Fionn Hammel was no friend of Shouten or uppyr for that matter. He had no idea where the hell he would go and it was obvious Isha was bad off indeed.

"Admal, here is enough gold to last some time. Alum stay so that you can phase if necessary. I need to hunt down some of the older uppyr. I have got to get some allies. Isha is in major danger. I think she wants to die." He said frustrated.

Admal took the money and he watched his king leave. Alum and Admal left to go secure a residence and the Shouten healer was confounded.

"I wonder who rules in Japan? I wonder if someone familiar was here. That man! That man Tekeshi is alive now. He would comfort her. He would be good for her." He said excited.

"I shall find him and soon. Where is he?" Alum asked.

"Manchuria. Either in He Gang or Shenyang." Admal said.

His light haired brother nodded and he phased out. Alum was gentle. He had been abused much by Ganek and his tendencies were to be generous to a fault, kind to all, and soft. The healer refused to be anything remotely like his own sire had been and he was well known to be completely bent towards men. Admal shook his head and wondered if his soft brother would ever find true love. He doubted it and he began a search for a fairly large home in London.

Alum was nervous and he typically was. His other siblings were simply dominate and powerful. He had a keen mind that he had turned towards healing. His mind wandered to his Sahen lover and a soft smile spread on his face. The man had been most pleased the evening before. That made him happy and he cautiously looked around. Alum was fine boned and rather "pretty" for a man. Maec was protective of him when he was sane and he was quite ferocious about his few siblings that were left. Alum's light brown hair was down and he flipped over his shoulder. His tunic of pale yellow hung on his thin frame and he looked around. He poked his head from room to room as he searched for the image he had seen in Admal's mind.

"May I help you?" He heard behind him.

"Pardon me so much! I am here on a mission of mercy. My name is Alum tr'Awnhi. I am hoping to find Lord Tekeshi." He said bowing.

"I am he." Tekeshi said smirking.

Alum looked up and saw brilliant green eyes that were beautiful. He kept in his admiration and stayed respectful.

"My brother; Prince Admal is in custody of one Lady Asuna." He said softly.

"Aijou? What the hell is she doing here?" He said stunned.

"He said you would know her. Lady Asuna is known as Queen Isha tr'Awnhi to my people. Her enemies in the other era have trapped her here." He said softly.

"Please! Take me to her." Tekeshi said.

The black inu was in a yukata of black silk and a dragon adorned the back. His long black hair was undone and fell to his middle back. He touched the being's shoulder and he was transported to somewhere. Admal stepped forward and his eyes narrowed as he perused the beautiful creature. He stifled his lust and told his Gods that his beloved woman had immaculate taste in men. Tekeshi stepped forward and he looked around.

"Asuna?" He asked panicked.

Admal nodded and showed him to a room. She was still laid out and Tekeshi sank to his knees by the bed. He looked at Admal and he was shocked.

"She gave birth. The baby girl lived and her baby boy died. We are trapped here by her enemy. Do you know who she really is?" He asked the inu.

"I suspected she was a very old youkai. I know not exactly but I have read myths." Tekeshi said.

"You are good." Admal said smoothly.

"You are wraith." He said surprised.

"I am also empusae." The Shouten prince said.

Tekeshi moved his hair and exposed his beautiful neck. Admal sank his fangs in so fast that Tekeshi softly moaned. He had learned long ago to enjoy his aijou's bite. He held her hand whilst another of her "men" fed from him. He made soft whimpers as Admal fed and the stunning creature came off his neck and he growled.

"Does she make love to you sweetly? Does your Aijou ride you hard?" The Shouten asked in a lusty tone.

"When I marked her; we fought in our true forms. You tell me wraith." The inu said smoothly.

"Gods!" The blue eyes of Admal bled silver.

"What is it you need my man?" Tekeshi asked.

"I am no celibate creature and I am going insane!" He said clenching his hands.

"I have Asuna. I will guard her whilst you feed your needs incubus." He said inclining his head.

Admal looked relieved and he suddenly ran to find his brother. Alum was reading some English texts and he saw Admal.

"Take me to Hadasan." He begged.

"What for?" Alum asked.

"Please!" His younger brother whined.

Alum sighed and he stood. He took his arm and phased out to Hadasan. Astana and Hadasan were not really friendly but Admal went quickly to the noble apartments of the Jing Clan and it seemed this Admal knew where he was going. Admal burst into Lei's rooms and the Jing leader jumped up in shock. He was further shocked when the other man slammed him against the wall and began a deep and passionate exploration of his mouth. Lei lifted his hands helplessly and suddenly moaned out crazily as the blue eyes man dominated him. Admal slowly pulled his lips away and he stared at the other.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi. Who are you?" Lei demanded.

"Stream. Need you. Let me bend you over and make love to you." He said passionately.

"Stream?" The Jing asked surprised.

"Yes. Hell take me! I do not care." He growled ripping open the dressing gown.

Admal slid down his lover's torso and licked his flat nipples. The young version of Jing moaned out obscenely and Admal went to working his body. He never let himself go this long and he intended to use and be used well.

Alum was bored. He knew to stay out of sight and Admal was always much more outgoing. He phased back to England to check on Isha and the inu was sitting by her just talking. He smiled at the really beautiful man and he went to checking vitals.

-I wish you would wake up. - He pathed so softly.

-Why? - He heard in return.

-Isha? - Alum startled.

-I am waking up. Slow. I am weak. Someone gave me blood. I tasted it. - She barely pathed.

"My lord, may I have a moment alone to finish my examination?" Alum asked.

"Hai." He nodded.

Alum sat beside Maec's wife and he slowly cut his forearm and let the blood flow into her mouth. His eyes were slanted and he looked more Asian than Maec and Admal. His mother had been an unfortunate woman who had caught his father's fancy for fun and torture. He noticed her throat moved a little and relief washed through him. He watched as her hand came up in slow motion and wrapped around his arm. He was slender for a man and her hands gripped him firmly. He felt her slowly draw his flesh to her mouth and he released a low cry of pleasure as her fangs sank in so slowly.

"You have slept for seven weeks my queen. It has been chaotic and Maec has been trying..trying to get..you home." He stuttered as the pleasure was mounting quickly.

The soft noises she made were making him dizzy and her bite was intoxicating him. Her eyes opened and they were clouded. She released his arm and suddenly he was flat on his back and she was kissing him brutally. His tongue was being bitten and Alum was too shocked. His brother's queen was thoroughly kissing him and her hands shred his tunic. Asuna jerked her bloody mouth from his and she saw slightly tan skin and she wrapped her mouth around a flat nipple. She jerked on it with her teeth and she caused it to bleed. Alum gasped and it did not hurt. He was so beyond horrified that it felt too good. She was releasing a low humming snarl and she was in some sort of beastly haze.

"My queen? My lady? There is someone here that you know. Can feed you if you need. I am Maec's healer. I need to not. Oh by all that is holy!" He shouted softly as her hands wandered.

"Feed us." She growled in his ear.

"I am trying. Tell me what you need." He stuttered again.

She released an incomprehensible growl and she bared his cock. He went rigid and he was aroused from her bites. He knew of course empusae hunted with their bites. It was natural for one to respond but he did not expect to be a victim of one. Asuna's beastly mind did not care who he was and she sank him down and Alum cried out as he tried to arch. She held his hips down hard as she made a brutal pace. Alum's eyes fluttered and he was gasping and crying out as she dragged her fangs but it did not hurt. Nothing hurt and he was trying to call for help. His voice was raw and he choked as he felt an orgasm explode. He was frozen on the bed as she drank him. Slowly she came off his slowly shrinking phallus and his eyes were wide. The healer could only stare as he realized that one; his brother's wife had taken him. Two; she was a woman. He had never done anything remotely of an intimate nature with a female of any species and he was stunned. She still had green eyes and she looked around. She was growling loudly and her beast was so damn ravenous that she was dangerous. Tekeshi heard the commotion and he saw the poor healer. Asuna launched herself at the Manchu lord and he was flattened by a very hungry and very beastly empusae.

"Tekeshi!" She snarled.

"Aijou! Asuna wake up a little. You tortured the poor healer." He said trying to fight her.

"Feed me!" Asuna screamed.

Tekeshi let her rip his yukata open and she began to bite him over and over. He stifled his groans and Alum sat up a little. The Shouten queen was feeding from the canine heavily and he stared at her in utter shock. Neither expected her to sheath Tekeshi right there and the poor inu snarled out as the body of his love came awake fully. She was using him to "feed" in every sense of the word and Alum was transfixed. He sat there blinking as he watched the queen shamelessly fuck the beautiful inu. She worked his and her body hard and Tekeshi actually passed out. Asuna sagged from his weakened purity and he seemed to wake up from his stupor. He crawled over to her and pulled her to him.

"My lady? Your muscles? Can you walk?" Alum asked weakly.

"Alum? Did I violate you?" She asked sick to her stomach.

"I offered my blood." He said soothingly.

"Not your body. Where are my babes?" Asuna asked in a high pitched whine.

"My lady. Please not right now." He said holding her.

"Alum. Where are they?" She asked with a heaving chest.

"The boy did not make it. Maec interred him in our family mausoleum. Maec named him Kair so he would have a name in the afterlife. Aibhlinn was taken by Fionn Hammel after Maec freed him." He said softly in her ear.

"Why did he die?" Asuna said beginning a violent shaking.

"Aibhlinn is like you I am certain. He was not strong enough to withstand her yoki as you all call it." He said holding her tightly.

She shut her eyes and she began to wail. He only held her and as she actually rocked back and forth. Tekeshi woke up and he witnessed her beginning to scream.

She stared out at London and she had been awake for three days. She had cried for two and half. Admal was back and he held her as she only stared. She looked at Admal and she forced herself to rise and to dress. Her Shouten lover was stunned but he helped her. She had gluttoned herself on Alum and Admal's blood. Tekeshi had returned to Manchuria to settle from affairs so he could help. Asuna had an idea where Fionn would be and she was not letting him take her daughter. She had a long green gown on and she looked at Alum.

"I hate to keep using you but I need you to phase to a place in my mind and then I wish to the babe and go." She whispered.

"I would do anything for you Queen Isha." He said bowing his head.

"I used you. I am sorry. I honor you." Asuna whispered kissing his cheek.

Alum blushed and she imaged a place. He phased them there and Fionn was there. He went to stop her but she actually knocked him back with a mighty nami. Alum grabbed her daughter and phased out. The ekimmu stared at her with hate that she did not understand she looked for the nursemaid.

"She sleeps. Why are you here?" He snarled.

"Why did you take my baby?" Asuna asked in a crazed tone.

"I saw you in the circle! You give birth to my child? How? How?" Fionn demanded.

"I am trapped here by Bilae. I open Terre de Brume later on. I saw you trying to corporealize in the circle. I was sad." She said weeping.

"Bilae? Bilae? He is reborn?" He asked shrieking.

"Hai. Fionn. You do not know and I am not reliving but please stay away from us! Stay away from me!" She said staring at him with green eyes.

"Do you remember your life as her?" He asked getting homicidally angry.

"Very little. I remember bits and pieces. I do not want to remember. I want her to stay dead! I am Asuna. You are nothing to me." She said backing up.

"I have relations with a woman that means nothing to me?" He asked coldly.

"You had lingering feelings for her and I felt her emotions. It was a mistake. Let it go." She said with a trembling lip.

"So we wish the same thing. I wish her dead and so do you. How dare you take my child." He said with mounting cold.

"Something she did made you hate her. I am sorry but she is mine! I begged you for her. You do not even want her. I do! I want the only thing that came from my ridiculous feelings for you!" Asuna wept a little.

"How could I not wish for my own daughter? She denied me my firstborn!" He said seething more.

"Fionn, you do not want her. Take my word for it. You mentally prepared yourself to not have her. So you do not. She is mine. She is all I have. I lost my son too! I will not lose my daughter!" She screamed at him.

She knew where she was and she actually stalked out of his secret abode. She was weeping terribly and Bilae was winning. Whatever he had done; he was winning. Fionn was not supposed to be free and it had been too easy in her opinion. She lifted her head and he was behind her.

"You cried. You begged forgiveness. Why did you beg us to forgive you?" Fionn snarled in her ear.

"Because I know enough that it was her fault. If it helps I hate her too. I want to leave you alone and let you have peace. You did not have so with her but I want it so with me. I would like to be a friend but I understand if not. I should like something good from that wretched bitch's life!" The empusae onna said wiping her eyes.

"So you were not cowering." He said flatly.

"I had ripped badly. I have to go and figure out Bilae's plans. I am sorry." She whispered.

Asuna began walking and he was troubled. He could not possibly believe that he in another guise could not want his child. He could not believe that he would engage the woman only to pretend she was _her_. Fionn phased and she stopped. He tilted her chin back and he stared at her face. Fionn kept his eyes open and lowered his mouth to hers. She did nothing; at first, but soon she moaned as her arms came up around his torso and she pulled him to her. Their lips were suddenly feverish as she kissed him without thought and only sad passion. Fionn knew this was Arianrhod's soul but by the heavens she was the same and different at the same time. It occurred and hit him that he was alone. There was no Gwydion and no others, just her and him now. He phased them and they fell against his plush pallet. After all this time his little bubble had maintained; extremely dusty but here. Fionn was hungry for her flesh. He was hungry for oneness and he was hungry for love. He ripped the stupid gown she wore and exposed her breasts. His wet kisses smothered her mounds of feminine flesh and he sucked the pink tit into the heat of his mouth. She cried out for him and she was trying to tell the truth but it was not. He knew instantly and Fionn used one hand to spread her thighs as he sucked her tip and left harsh marks upon her skin.

"Fionn!" She gasped out incoherently.

"Yes! You say my name with need. You say it with abandon. Why do you deny yourself truth woman?" He growled.

Her head came off the pallet as his thumb toyed with her pearl and he went back to ravishing her breasts. Asuna's mouth was open as she gasped as Fionn touched and stroked. She felt herself fixing to jump the precipice and he flattened her. Fionn's hand shook badly as he freed his organ. He was breathing too hard as he controlled himself enough to ease into her with his cock. She lifted her head again and his mouth was above hers.

"I gave you my daughter because I wanted half of you woman. I have not felt so much in so long. Wrap your legs around me." He asked and commanded at the same time.

Asuna wrapped her legs around Fionn and one hand braced her lower back. Fionn's thrust the first time hit home and she screamed. He was sheathed as deep as he could be and he was losing the ability to take deep breaths. He jarred them both with the strength of his thrusts and she threw her head back and her throat was exposed. Her voice faltered as he continued to ravage her core. Fionn's cheeks hollowed as he tried to breathe and she was a living, fluid thing under him and part of him. She clung and clawed at him with such fucking need. The ekimmu man was snapping his hips harder than he could ever remember and he was barely thinking he was a brute. She slammed her lips against his and their teeth made a sound as she snarled. She kissed him as brutally as he took her body. He felt blood ooze from her claws but the end was nearing and Fionn was making more calls. She grabbed a handful of his white hair and she yanked at a painful angel as she licked up his neck and sank her fangs in. Her lover grunted out so loudly that it was frightening. He sank his fangs into her; their pelvises were locked as they were locked against junctures; the ensuing climax so tremendous that Fionn doubted that any of it was real. Sex was grand but this was not simply sex, it was branding and soul consuming. Both fell and both blacked out.

He came to and she was still out. He was in pain but most of it had been in the midst of perfection. He would endure. He gently shook the woman named Asuna and she slowly came to as well. She blushed prettily and she blinked the color of Arianrhod's eyes.

"Answer me a few questions." He demanded.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"Is Gwydion around in this other era?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I seem indifferent?" Fionn asked honestly.

"Hai." She said looking away.

"I resent and hate him so much. I must not be able to deal with his presence. I tell you I hate him with everything in myself." He stated with much conviction.

"You and he have done much damage to the other. Fionn, this only sets up more pain." She stated looking down at her hands.

"I shall choose what I do woman. I wish to know our relations. I wish to know my behavior." He said in his stoic voice.

"I open Terre de Brume as I told you. I open it and the utter chaos began. Gwydion I met in Stonehenge. He was so angry and he swore I was this Arianrhod. I have come to know obviously that I am. You came out after the veils tore and you found me. You punish me I find out later for your one night of passion with Arianrhod. I swear that bitch has done nothing but ruin my life and the bitch is dead!" She cursed.

"You are that bitch." He said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up." She said getting upset.

"Go on please." He said shortly.

"You and I just avoided the other until Bilae sent me and Gwydion back about nine thousand years. You followed me because you wanted some answers about something that happens. My lovely soul brother decided to lie to you and me about many things. So now I am estranged from him and you are cold than Gwydion's ice." She said looking away.

"That is not what I wish to know." He snapped.

"You wish to know that I had to invade Gwydion's mind to know you two had committed murder? You think that was pleasant for me? Especially when I figured out that the murdered man was one of my current mates? You think I enjoyed seeing his head dismembered from his body? I was a little pissed off." She screamed out.

"I wish…I still regret…" He stammered flushing profusely.

"I know. I know you do. I also know Gwydion told you that he had raped me. You of course had to deny your feelings because big brother was a major asshole. I told you the truth that I had found out from Gwydion; Nemain was yours. I did not know. I know now. I do not remember if Arianrhod knew. I told you to stay away from me but I came upon you killing fae. I asked you to stop and somehow we ended up on a bed in the throes of passion. That is what you wish to hear?" She asked.

"Yes. She knew. Your canine friend in the human court faced her. She woke up. Arianrhod told him that she knew. She told him that the child I thought my niece was in fact my daughter. The only other person I loved was that young woman and I find out that she was half my blood. I am hurt by the idea that she would not tell me. She left that night. She left after I bared my soul." He said haunted.

"She heard your mind. She heard how you planned to deal with the episode as your thoughts called it. It was not an act of love but purging your guilt. Now is the same. I carried twice before Aibhlinn and both times I was stabbed. I came upon you after you grew cold again and I demanded an heir for Tír na nÓg. I was wretched. I wanted you so badly but I felt you slipping. Soon after I expected it. You slipping away seemed natural and I seemed doomed to repeat that creature's mistakes. I may have been her but she is not me. I will not allow it and I will defeat Bilae but it will be with Aibhlinn at my side with her siblings. Her brother died in my womb and I am losing my sanity. So this is all the truth and I have no idea how we avoid paradox." She said beginning to cry.

"I will return to the prison. We will avoid paradox. I will emerge as I am supposed to. That creature that released me is talented in ekimmu alchemy. He can make potions to make me forget." He said rising.

"So you see the logic of discontinuing anything? She lied too and I live with her deceit. You are truly a good man wronged many times. I can accept the consequences but do not ask me to give up the baby I damn near died having." She said sucking in air.

"You ask me to give up the right to raise my second daughter as I see fit, again?" Fionn asked just as anguished as she but better able to hide it.

"We are at impasse. Please refrain from touching me in the near future and I shall do the same." She said rising.

"How cold you can become deirfiúr." He said snappishly.

"It is survival. I would appreciate if you could phase me back to London. I am in need of figuring this out and I should like to mourn my son." Asuna said lifting her chin.

He said nothing and he went to an old trunk and he pulled out a long tunic of white. He thrust it into her hands and she dressed quickly. He also handed her an ornate white gold crown that was a work of art in of itself. It held an ice blue sapphire in the center and was circled with diamonds. It sat much like a cap and Asuna was stunned.

"Every queen needs her crown. That was the bitch's. Wear it proudly; you have managed to outdo her." He said bowing.

Her eyes bled red and they were stinging with bitter tears. Asuna lost her temper and slashed him across his back with her claws laced with Dakkasou. Her very aura was bathed in green and when he looked back; she was gone.

She was shocked and she had managed to port. She had managed to break at least part of her grounding. Asuna threw the crown in a chair and forgot about it. She walked into her bedroom and Admal stood up. He looked worried and she went into his arms and did not weep. She only held him as he did her.

"I can port." She whispered.

"How?" Admal asked stunned.

"Fionn handed me her crown and told me I had outdone her as far as being a monster. I slashed his back with my claws. I am going into Hueco Mundo to see my baby boy." Asuna said numbly.

"Alum has Aibhlinn." He stated.

"Thank my darling. Please hunt. You look too pale." She said kissing each cheek and than his mouth.

He nodded and she walked into the room where the rather alluringly beautiful Alum rocked her child. He looked up and his eyes were almost doe like.

"You are so pretty." She said suddenly.

"Thank you I think. Most men take that as an insult but I shall see it as a compliment." He smiled.

"I am sorry. I again apologize for my waking. You are so sweet. I know your preferences." She said taking Aibhlinn.

"Oh. I try to be discreet." Alum blushed madly.

"You are. You are just so pretty." She shrugged.

The Shouten healer was so red she thought he would burst. He took her arm and they phased into Hueco Mundo. Asuna did the daunting task of saying goodbye to a child she had never even gotten to see. She wept over the coffin and she cried bitterly. Truly, she did not know how she felt about Beren but she would not have wished his child dead. Maec had to pull her back and carry her to his bedroom. She sobbed herself hoarse and he lay in his bed with her and only held her. That was not the Maec she was used to but it was what she needed. Eventually her husband slept and she wandered around his massive palace in Hueco Mundo. She heard soft sounds of what could only be described as passion. Asuna masked her aura and she slipped into beautiful chambers that were small but elegant with browns and burgundies hung from the walls. She covered her mouth as she witnessed a blonde Sahen man making love to Alum and the beautiful healer was grabbing his blankets as he was taken inu fashion. She bit her lips as the two moved so erotically and slowly as they confessed deep feelings. Alum looked back at his lover and his eyes widened. Asuna stood there and her eyes glowed green. He gasped and his partner stopped.

"Your majesty! Oh hell." The poor Sahen said scrambling for clothes.

"My queen? Are you ill? Do you require anything? My lady Isha? My lady?" Alum said alarmed.

"I am wrong to be here. I was wandering. I paid my respects to Kair. His name was Kair Beren Elensar. He was half fae." She said mumbling.

Alum gently put his hand on Stofan's arm and he grabbed a dressing without exposing any more of his flesh and he stood up. His eyes held sympathy and he guided her to sit. Stofan had never seen the corporeal consort and he was shocked.

"My lady, I know this is not what you wish to hear but he is better off. He was a weak child. I hate to be cruel but his sister channeled the boy's energies. I am certain of it. I am so sorry." He said holding her cheeks in his palms.

"Stofan Sahen?" She called softly.

"My queen?" He said falling to his knee in front of her.

"Do you love Alum?" She asked cocking her head to the side and the question startled both men.

The blonde Shouten nodded and Alum's eyes simmered. Asuna was suddenly eaten with jealousy and want. It was anguish but she looked at him.

"Do you wish to please me?" She asked softly.

"Yes of course majesty." Stofan said worried.

"I wish for you to continue. I wish to see it." Asuna whispered.

"My lady!" Alum said blushing.

"Maec sleeps. Neither of you wish me. Neither of you want me so it is alright. I want this." She said pointing to the bed.

Alum was rocked to his core and he did not think he could just "perform" for his sister in law but Stofan stood up and stuck out his hand to his long time lover.

"Come. Our queen has asked us to do what is natural to us." He said loudly.

"But…" He tried to stammer.

"Please." She begged looking deep into Alum's doe eyes.

The tr'Awnhi healer allowed himself to be lowered back and he was very aware that his brother's wife watched and her eyes were filled with utter lust. After several minutes he began to become overly hot and he locked eyes with her. She wanted this. She did not ask to participate but she was aroused heavily. His mind suddenly was bent to the idea of his baby brother Admal and his older brother Maec. Stofan had him gasping and soon begging for completion. Several times he locked his eyes with her and she whispered in his mind that this was all for her.

Alum neared her in court the next day and asked to check her health. She nodded and both bowed low before Maec. Her husband held deep sympathy for her and he was acting the angel. The Sanra of this era was gone for now. He was a benevolent ruler when he was as such. She went to Maec's chambers and Alum examined her carefully and he was trying to garner his courage.

"Why?" He asked suddenly.

"You are beautiful. It was enjoyable to me to see you open and your body accept your lover. It was most satisfying." She said frankly.

Alum's face blanched and he was trembling. He did not know her well but the heat was threatening to decimate him.

"Did you enjoy me watching you?" Asuna asked with a strange lust and husk to her voice.

"Gods yes. I did." He said trembling a little.

She took his hand and his fingers were long and his claws were immaculate. She sucked his index into her mouth and he stared at her with wide eyes.

-Imagine him. - She said as mere thought in his mind.

Alum gasped more and he was quite quickly reacting. Her tongue swirled around his finger and he whimpered as feelings began to occur in his groin and backside. She sucked his finger harder and began to thrust it back and forth.

"Oh! Oh! Oh Gods." He whispered frantic.

Alum was imploding or exploding. He could not decide which and at the moment he could not concentrate but on the overly intense pleasure he was getting. His eyes squeezed shut and his breath staggered as his heart beat wildly. She had his pants undone and she exposed his phallus. The intense wet and heat undid and moved so she could taste him. He almost fell to his knees as his queen tasted his cum and she soon had his mouth against hers in a deep kiss. Why he was so aroused he had no idea but his queen released him and she left him to tidy his person. She was staring at a mirror.

"I have actually lost weight." Asuna said dully.

"You should feed more. I think you always beautiful." He said sheepishly.

"You are kind. Thank you so much for allowing me to participate in my way in your passion. You are stunning." She whispered.

"Majesty, I…wish you to come to me again. I wish you to see." He said suddenly and he fled.

Asuna was still staring at herself and she was unable to feed her daughter. It was the first time and she had actually dried up. She watched the wet nurse silently go and feed her child and she was bitterer.

"She is my baby! I should feed my own child." Asuna growled as Maec came in.

"Asuna. Isha, please. This was all an accident. You are falling so deeply and I do not know how to help you." He said feeling horrid.

"You are perfection. You are beyond beautiful and you are my savior. I love you but I should like to wander for now." She said.

"Do not leave palace grounds. I need to retrieve Admal and I will be meeting with the clans." He sighed.

She nodded and she began to wander the grand Central Asian style palace. The walls were painted bright gold and brown. It was heavily influenced from India but she found it lovely. Asuna found herself close to Alum's rooms again and she slowly opened his door. He was sitting at a very simple desk and she stared at him.

"Majesty?" He asked.

"I wish to be in your presence. I require nothing." She said sitting in a chair.

Alum shut his eyes and he then opened them.

"I am uncertain how to act around you." Alum said honestly.

"Yourself. I am a little jealous I suppose. I should like to see if you would enjoy me," Asuna replied as honestly.

His quill broke and he stared at her. His doe eyes peered at her and he was shaking a little. Asuna rose and she neared him slowly. She stared down at him as he was nervous. She lowered her lips to his and she kissed him as she had earlier. He did not know how it could be so sweet. Alum moaned and she suddenly straddled him in his chair as she buried hands in his hair. She only kissed him and slowly did she pull back her mouth. Alum was shaking a little and she kissed his forehead, cheeks, chin, and lips again. She slowly rose from her position and meant to leave him. He grabbed her hand and he was trembling as he began to press his lips to her palm. She shut her eyes and just felt.

"He has told you not to leave the palace grounds?" He asked whispering hoarsely.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Come with me." He said rising.

Alum walked ahead of her and she was following at a calm pace. It looked like nothing and he opened a side door. Asuna walked in and he shut it behind him. He threw the lock and she felt the magics on this place. It was a grand room with white walls and yellow accents.

"Ceremonial room. No one can phase in." He explained.

"I am always astonished at the wraiths." She said impressed.

"Shall we discuss this before either of us dives in suddenly and makes a colossal mistake? I am afraid." He admitted.

"You wish discussion?" She asked.

"No." Alum whispered.

"Neither do I." Asuna replied.

She closed the distance and the kiss was hungry. He did not know he could be this intrigued; fascinated, desire another other than his Stofan. Asuna began undoing the laces on his tunic of black silk and he was working her off the shoulder gown off. Soon he had her laid back on a chaise sofa and the heat was overwhelming again.

"Not used to this." He said out of breath.

"I see. You are normally in my position?" She asked gently.

"Yes." He admitted.

She shut her eyes and he gasped out. His mouth was perfect. His body lean and she intended to explore more later but she intensified the pressure in his back passage and he was shaking badly.

"Alum?" She murmured.

"Ye-es-s." Alum answered brokenly.

She wrapped her hand around him and he leaned his head down and whispered prayers. He made such a long moan as became sheathed. He shook his head and he was clutching at her.

"Ease up the pressure. Please." He whispered hard as sweat formed on his brow.

Asuna did as he asked and he was still bombarded with so much sensation. It felt so amazingly good and he attacked her mouth. Alum remembered his childhood and he was lost in the unfamiliar. It made him warm to his toes and their bodies moved at a leisurely pace. He figured this was something she needed to help her mind off the loss of her child and he was just fascinated. Alum figured he was allowed exploration and gave into the divine feeling. Her inner muscles massaged his cock better than a mouth and he was getting tense. She began to moan and that undid him as well as when he felt the explosion of sensation in his prostate. He cried his kind's call and he gripped her shoulders as he spilled inside of her. He had no sense of anything and he lay in a sweaty heap atop her. Asuna's eyes were closed and he was beginning to find reality.

"I am speechless." He whispered.

"It was only intercourse. Perhaps we may take time to explore later. I enjoyed the feel of you against me." She said peacefully.

They stayed like they were for a little while and it was nice and felt so good. They finally unjoined and he worked his clothes back on.

"Please tell you are not disappointed." He said sheepish.

"I am not. I am sad Alum. What you see is my profound sadness. I have mates that I miss with terrible acuteness as well as my children. I lose a child that never had a chance and that ekimmu you saw before hates my guts. I mourn." She said staring at his doe eyes.

"I am selfish. I am sorry. I wish to know that my partner enjoyed the act. I am not experienced at all with women." Alum said brushing her hair out of her face.

"You are perfect. You are beautiful and kind. You are a perfect healer." She said kissing his palm.

Soon she stood up after having dressed and she left him sitting there. He felt out of sorts and he did not know why. He figured because he truly had no business doing what he was doing. He slowly got up and left the room and locked it back. Alum phased to his own rooms and he pulled out texts. He began to read and his mind was not settled. He wanted to know why.

Maec knew much but kept quiet for now. His wife had suffered enough. Admal watched Maec and he was obviously upset.

"She will attempt to take her life. I see it. She is losing her grip on hope at all. I am desperately trying to hold her together but I see her sinking faster than a weight in water." He said to his younger sibling.

"I see too. She wanders aimlessly. This thing is destroying her. Has she sought your bed?" Admal asked gently.

"No. Has she sought yours?" Maec asked.

"No. She encourages me elsewhere." He sighed as he nursed his vodka.

"So who is she turning to?" His brother asked.

Maec was so unjealous that it shocked him but Admal could not admit to such a thing. He was grousing and his mate should turn to them for her needs and it made him angry. He did notice Alum speaking with her but showing her book. It looked like his healer brother was trying to get her interested in something. He was glad himself from this era was off in the real world. Admal was quite morbid at the moment and phased out to Hadasan. Maec had been visited by Alum earlier and he had said he was trying to draw her out. He begged Maec to tell him more of her for he saw the same things that his king did. He sighed and he went to hunt. Alum was sitting near her in the main hall attempting to draw her attention upon anything but her pain. Stofan noticed all the attention the queen was receiving and he was jealous but he gave his lover space.

"Please look inside the inner portion of the text." He sighed.

She opened the book and her eyes widened. Clever Alum had snuck the past' eras equivalent of porn. She looked at the drawings and the healer was staring at the wall.

"Should you like this healer?" Asuna asked in a low breathy tone.

"I think it interesting. I am eager." He said blushing.

"Mmm. I think I should like that. You eager that is." She smiled.

"I must go. Give that to Maec. I think he may enjoy it." He blushed.

She watched the young Shouten go on about his business and some of the drawings were downright delicious. She held the book and she ported. She startled the healer and she walked him backwards into a wall.

"The pleasure can be intense. Are you sure you wish to partake?" She asked lightly kissing his mouth.

"I should like to touch and explore your body at my leisure. I should like to decide if I would enjoy this form often." He said staring at her eyes.

"You enjoy my mouth on you." Asuna kissed his lips very softly.

"Yes. Should you like to feel mine on you?" Alum asked.

Even the damn Shouten healer was sensuous and too soon they ended up on his bed as he had her thighs wide open and he ran fingers over her labia and slit. Alum was salivating and he was growling. She glistened and he stared at her face.

"Hold onto my headboard." He commanded.

She did as he said and he lowered himself between her open thighs and began to lash his tongue slowly and nibble. She gasped and moaned for him as he slowly tickled her clit with his tongue. Alum wanted to explore her soul much later but he was hard. He was very hard. He enjoyed this and he raised his mouth.

"I wish.." He said and moaned as he lowered his mouth to her pert tit.

She cried out for him and he did what he enjoyed happening to him and she was getting wild. That turned him on more. Asuna was trying to hold her response in some but he was ruthless in his nipping and rolling of her nipples. He moaned at her breast and he snapped hips. She gasped and Alum kissed and suckled her neck.

"You are good at that." She whined.

"Oh? I like them." He said as he snapped harder.

Her face crumpled and this was better he deiced. Asuna made shorter gasps and she arched her hips up into his thrusting and he growled a little. He felt his release coming and he tried to stave it off and he felt utter glory as her walls clutched him in her wet heat. She shrieked as they realized their ends at the same time and he shivered as Isha had pleasant convulsions. Alum ran his fingertips over her face and she kissed at his appendages. It was beautiful and he lay against as he spent himself fully. She soon after snored softly.

Maec saw her sleeping on their bed and she was hugging a pillow to her. He was scared as the cloud of war loomed. He gently touched her form and she opened her eyes.

"I should like you to return to England. I would say Japan but things are hairy there too. That blasted war is not over." He said gently.

"I shall do whatever you wish." Asuna mumbled sleepily.

"May I ask you a question?" Maec said softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Would you let me make love to you?" He asked gently.

"I wish you to act like you. If you wish your wife, come take your Isha." She said in a seductive tone.

Maec simmered and he laid his wife back. Asuna was getting her mind on a narrow track and she pathed to Admal. Soon the royal be was filled with rather passionate moans and cries as both Maec and Admal remarked their spots and she was withering in absolute agony. This time she was spied on. Alum spied from inside the walls themselves and he was making mental notes. He actually found himself getting horrendously jealous of his own siblings but they knew her very well. He watched the whole act of passion and she was still trembling even after Admal had finished. Her body twitched and it made him turned on like crazy. He snuck out of the secret passageways and he met Stofan in the hall near his room.

"What have you been doing?" Stofan asked softly.

"I have been trying to pull our queen from a devastating depression." He said honestly.

"Does it require partaking of her?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"I agree. It is not regular but it is nothing. It means nothing." Alum shrugged.

"Your healing duties does not extend to fucking our queen." His lover growled.

"No. You are right but as someone I care about; you see what she has done to Maec, I care and so I allow myself to be used. Stofan you know I love you. How long have we been together?" He asked softly.

"Over a century. Say it again." Stofan demanded.

"I love you." He said seeking his mouth.

It was a slow kiss and his Sahen lover clutched at him. Admal came out of the royal bedroom and he smirked as he watched his scrawny older brother making out. Stofan jerked away and blushed as Admal had a glass of wine in his hand.

"You are not bothering me." He grinned.

"Prince Admal. I must go." The Sahen said walking away hurriedly.

"I must say Alum; he is rather sexy." Admal smiled sexily.

Alum was exasperated with his younger brother. The man was so damn confident that it was wretched. Maec and Admal were two peas in a pod; despite the fact that Maec looked out for them both.

"You are annoying." He said crossing his arms.

"Why? Because I am unashamed and act as I am? I am Shouten. I am empusae and by the Gods; I love it!" His lips curved.

"You have shame. You just do what you do. Maec at least in secrecy. You make no secret that you hunt for mortal blood." He pointed out.

"Why should I hide it? I see it this way; I save the damn humans the expense of trial and prison." He shrugged.

"Please remember you are my brother from _that_ era and not this one. I have no wish to hear what they do." Alum said arching a perfect brow.

"Isha is right. You are pretty." He chuckled and patted his cheek as he walked by him.

"Damn you Admal." He hissed.

"What now? I have offended your sense of propriety? I am a slut! I admit it. I have always been one but one thing I have always been good at is guarding you all when I was here." Admal stated with fiery blue eyes.

"I know. The Captain of His Majesty's Royal Guard is quite the honor. I am only a healer." He said looking away.

"The finest one in the empire. Brother, I adore you. I wish no ill feelings. If my sense of corporealness offends than I am sorry. I am still in fact half Shouten." Admal bowed.

"Do we go back to that forsaken place?" Alum asked.

"I know Isha and I will. She is restless. I think she hungers for battle. She is at a crossroads right now although she seems to adapted to the role of Maec's consort quite well. Did you like you her watching you?" He said slyly.

All color drained from Alum's face and he was stunned.

"It is my job to know. Also the same way I knew you watched. You have always watched big brother. Shed your nervous air and be what it is you are." He said with a devious smile.

"Maec knows?" He asked shaking.

"Maec is pragmatic. Maec prefers to keep Isha around us. He likes to know where she goes. Just stew. Goodbye for now. I have evil mortals to slay and lay waste." He said swinging his arm and swaggering.

"When did you regain the ability to phase?" He demanded.

"A day after Isha. Good night Alum. Enjoy your Sahen lover whilst you imagine soft legs around your hips and another tasting and taking you." Admal said in a cheeky tone.

The tr'Awnhi clan healer was beyond stunned and shaken at the absolute knowledge of both Maec and Admal. His younger half brother was no fool and was one of the strongest tr'Awnhi there was. The man did not show half of what he was and it was a frightening thought. He decided to ask Maec to return with Isha and Admal in the morning. He lifted his chin and marched into his brother's rooms.


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Small gains and tremendous losses. Frère are brought as brothers unite as the story of one Shouten is told. Soten appear to attack and the small group moves from danger. Intrigue, passion, and heavy tolls are paid as they race to open a way home. Thank you for reading! Deep chapter as some deaths occur.

Briton

Asuna looked around the house in Londontown as it was called and she supposed it was good enough. She heard her thoughts and snorted. She really was a snotty bitch at times and she sighed. Kameron should be handling this crap and she was really resentful. Now she really thought she was bad. She mentally calculated the time frame and she realized she had turned him and a small smile spread on her face. She stood up and yelled for Admal.

"Yes? Yes? What? Are you okay?" He asked shaken up.

She had woken him from sleep and he was bleary eyed. Asuna laughed and she had a genuine smile.

"Kameron! I turned him already! He is mine now. He wanders. If we find him." She said clasping hands.

"Great sex?" Admal asked still waking up.

She slapped his arm and he rubbed his arm.

"He is a great fighter! Keen mind! Great friend. Wonderful man. He just handles everything." She said frowning.

"Oh I see! You have become so connected to your frère that you…I am so stupid!" He said jumping up.

"What?" Asuna asked.

"An uppyr queen and her frère are like an arm and a leg. You cut one off from the other and you are handicapped. I am so fucking dumb! You operated without them for so long and now! Well we shall find Kameron and he shall handle things." Admal said happily.

"He liked to keep to Africa and Southern Europe." She said hopeful.

"You are to stay here with Tekeshi; Aldwyn at least will help protect you, and Alum. He throws a killer dagger. Trained him myself." He grinned.

Asuna actually was smiling widely. She was on "diet" to put on weight and they had not seen or felt Fionn but they had only been back a few days. Alum would stare at her with his beautiful doe eyes. She was getting a little spunk back. Kameron would be a boon. She got up and wandered the multi level house and she found Alum in front of a fire and she could tell he had fed recently.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Oh! Hello." Alum said looking up.

"Tekeshi will here tomorrow so you can do your duties in Astana. I imagine Stofan dislikes you babysitting." She said jokingly.

"He is dealing." He said as he read.

"I wish for you to see a memory." She said taking the book from his hands.

"Oh?" The somewhat timid healer said.

Asuna sat in his lap after arranging her skirts and she sank fangs into his smooth neck. What he mentally saw made him overly flushed and he was gripping her tightly. When she came off his neck; he was panting.

"Who was he?" Alum asked.

"My Nobu. Have you heard of the spider healer Nobu?" She asked opening his shirt.

"I have." He whispered in awe.

"His is mine." Asuna said holding his jaw and beginning a kiss he could not handle and he snarled into.

Alum was getting himself deeper into something and it was beginning to tear him apart. Each act became more intense and this time she dragged him into a wraith coupling and he lay on the floor of the library after, completely nude; shivering and almost violently shaking from the most intense orgasm he had ever felt. She slept on a rug and he had told her that Admal knew. Maec also knew so she felt no need to hide anything. Alum pulled himself by the chair and he was shaken to his soul. Sanra permeated his thoughts and this woman was not her. He shut his eyes and he imagined she knew their family history rather well and he felt no need to belabor old history. His light brown hair was down and the Shouten healer took deep breaths. He kept telling himself it was only a means to an end. Alum refused to feel.

Admal had to hit him. He was hostile, that he did not expect and he thought he lied. Admal was going to slap Isha for this one he decided. Kameron sagged in his arms and he phased back to Briton and she was brushing her long hair. He dropped the beautiful man on the bed and gave her a nasty look.

"You did not say strong as a fucking ox. Really nasty temper and oh! His bite hurts like a mother fucker!" He yelled.

"I can make it better." She said amused as she sank her fangs into his arms.

He grunted and it did feel oh so much better.

"I know what would feel so much better Isha." Admal mumbled.

"I promise." She said kissing his bite mark that WOULD scar.

Kameron was slowly coming to and he was dressed in Arab appearing clothes and he blinked his eyes. He saw _her_. Rage, betrayal, lust, need, love, and a million other emotions hit him.

"How could you?" Kameron roared.

"Kameron please! Before you go on a tirade, please listen!" She said backing up.

"Do you know how long? How much…how much I have needed you?" He bellowed.

"Hai! Kameron wait!" She yelped and he slammed her against a wall and it was hard enough to break the plaster.

Admal was just grinning at her having to deal with the irate frère. Kameron expected more cruelty but Admal was aghast when she was _kissing_ him! He had taken a wholloping and she was _kissing_ him! Kameron was groaning as she struggled to get to him. The Shouten prince was PISSED. He was not jealous at all. Hell no, he would enjoy seeing this particular man naked. Kameron was someone he _wanted_ to know but the son of a bitch had beaten the hell out of him! Isha was here shredding his clothes and murmuring words of such profound need. Admal was being a spoiled brat but Damnit, Kameron had hit him! Kameron had slammed her on the bed and neither paid attention to the fact he was there except to say shut up. The half empusae stewed and he grabbed a chair and decided to at least get a show for his troubles.

He was against her and he was assaulted with images and feelings. This was NOT the Asuna that had changed him. It was her but older. He was so attuned to his queen and she had suffered. She had suffered terribly. Kameron had wondered why he had suddenly felt like killing himself. Her head was trapped between his arms and she was letting the tears fall for him.

"I have needed you." She wept.

"You have?" Kameron said totally shocked.

"Hai. Felt like…" She started to say.

"Dying." He finished.

"Hai." Asuna nodded emotionally.

"Never." Her frère growled.

Admal was captivated by the deep connection and he wanted a frère. They were such intense connections. He was not so much jealous of Kameron but of the idea of him. It was obvious that the man was an asset. The creature could fight like nobody's business, powers were ungodly for a turnling, and his loyalty was unwavering. Admal watched as the emotions turned into profound and Kameron made love to her. He fed her at the same time and it made him so damn full of desire himself. This creature was perfection to the extreme and her screams were escalating. Admal smirked and he could get that from her. Kameron still had too many clothes on in his opinion and he stood up. He phased off the frère's first and then hers. He smiled to himself and that was better. He got a peek of cock and her so lovely core clutching. He sat back and made faces and licked his lips several times. Asuna locked eyes with him for a moment and he heard her silent thank you. He nodded and he watched the convulsions begin. His Isha said the one thing he did not expect and she asked him to hunt a mortal. He was shocked and he was not going to pass up the chance to "hunt in the open" so to speak. He could not help it and he kissed her quickly and he stole a peck from a shocked Kameron. He phased out a moment later.

Admal was in the slums of London Town and he was really hungry. He was thrilled to get to do this openly. Thoughts of pinning Isha down and making her taste the blood made him groan. To see the fire in her eyes was thrilling. Soon he was in the less the seemly part of town and he let a nasty ass mortal try and take him down an alley. The beast had foul breath and loose teeth that were brown but his nasty knife was against Admal's throat.

"What's a pretty one like yerself doin down her?" The man slurred from alcohol and bad speech.

"Looking for a good time. The taverns in the other part of town are _staid_. I like to bleed a little." Admal said huskily.

"Ooooh yer a nasty one. Like nasty shit?" The putrid puke said.

"What are you offering?" The Shouten said controlling his rising blood lust.

Suddenly the mortal was hauled off of him and in mid throw; his neck broken. There stood Fionn Hammel and he stared hard at Admal with disgust.

"Do you mind? I was fixing to eat!" Admal said furious.

"I do mind." He growled.

Fionn jerked the white tunic shirt open and exposed Admal's tattoo. He traced it and Admal stared at him with anger. In a blink of an eye; his mouth was against Fionn's throat and he was gasping as the ekimmu forced him to feed from him. The half empusae man shut his eyes and tasted blood so powerful that he was moaning like a fucking whore high off of modern drugs in the midst of mind blowing orgasm. Fionn only held him with force and soon Admal stumbled away and he was high he realized.

"Why, why did you do that?" He asked stunned.

"This! I felt your aura however weakened by your infant blood." Fionn stated poking his tattoo.

"This was the crest of my mother's clan." He said confused.

"I know. It was the crest of my mother's people." He said breathing hard.

"What?" Admal asked shaking.

Fionn said nothing and ripped the shirt from him completely. His tattoos were beautifully done and Fionn ached badly. This man's mother was his. He recognized the name and he jerked away.

"What do you know?" The Shouten asked almost hysterical.

"How in the hell did that woman come to mother you?" He demanded.

"My father captured her. I only hear this understand. I was told by Maec that it took five Shouten to hold her down and one possessing her. She was fair of hair I am told as I have the tr'Awnhi hair but I have her eyes I am told." He said trembling.

Fionn clenched his fists and he looked away.

"I am not fully ekimmu." He said in a fierce whisper.

"What?" The other man said rocked.

"There is an order to the old daemons. There is an order and my father was not the creator you understand. My father was just a whore of a man and a ruler on this plane for a long time. My mother was one of the first empusae. Arianrhod was so much like her. She looked a little like her. I loved my mother very much. She had many children but I was the only one of Taranis. He fucked her and left her like she was trash! My mother ruled all of what is Norway! For some reason she treated me better than most of my siblings. I believe she loved my bastard father and he shunned her. I hated him! I hated Taranis but I was strong. I was a mighty warrior and my mother had me trained early. She made certain she fostered me with my sister; Arianrhod. She was after all a fellow queen. My sister was not that much older but she would play with me and do ridiculous things to my hair. My mother's hair was white. She had blue eyes and she bore that crest on her brow." He said clutching the wall.

"Are you telling me?" Admal said stumbling back.

"That you are a much younger brother of mine? Than yes." Fionn said with too much tension.

"What was her name?" He asked emotionally.

"You do not even know her name?" He asked stunned.

Admal shook his head no and the ekimmu felt sudden rage. He wanted to know who would dare touch his perfect mother.

"Halldora. Her name was Halldora Fardahl." His apparent half brother stated.

Admal was not one given to tears but a couple fell down his face and he stumbled away from Fionn. The white haired man growled and he followed him. It was obvious that he had honored her and had tried to find out all he could without knowing hardly anything. He grabbed Admal's shoulders and he held him firm.

"You saw me before." He said choking back emotion.

"You were masked before. You intended to obliterate that human. You let out your aura for a moment." Fionn stated flatly.

"He raped her brutally. My father raped her and intended to kill me but she stopped him Maec said. She protected me and when she was birthing me in her cell; Ganek killed her. Maec said he ate her heart." Admal said choking badly.

"Your sire was in part Bilae. I will see justice for our mother. I promise you this my little brother. The nursemaid told me that you were protecting my daughter." He said in a stiff tone.

"I felt connected to her." He said too softly.

"Because you are her blood. I will honor Arianrhod's wishes and I trust my daughter to this brother. You honor our mother and I honor you for it. Go." He commanded.

"Wait! I have questions." He said blankly.

"Not tonight. Is she well?" He demanded stiffly.

"Asuna or Aibhlinn?" Admal asked dizzy.

"Both." Fionn responded.

"They are well. Asuna is unable to feed her which angers her but she is well. I secured a Shouten wet nurse; healthier for her." He said softly.

"Good. I turned that nursemaid out to empusae in France. I could not have her telling of our secrets." He said walking away.

"You really intend to stay away?" He asked shocked and almost angry.

"I intend to honor Arianrhod's words. There is much you do not understand. There are things I have done and she has done in her other life. There is much mistrust and pain between us. Even with Gwydion not here. I want peace as does she." He said looking away.

"So you are?" Admal asked.

"Like you? Half empusae? Yes. I would horrify you how I deny myself. I take in lots of blood. I care not for mortals and I kill them without thought. I hate most infants and consider myself ekimmu and I most certainly hate scum. There are others coming. Glutton yourself little brother. You look inviting." He said and he phased away.

Admal was suddenly hurting in his heart and he hurt for this man he had not known was his other half sibling. Admal NEVER cried and he wiped his eyes and soon enough through humans came upon him and his eyes bled silver. It was a bloody mess and he even left their bodies there. His whole face was stained red and even his bare torso. He phased back to the town house and Asuna was sitting up in bed. She was shocked by his appearance and he looked haunted.

"Admal!" She said jumping up.

"Isha." He whispered.

"Oh Kamis! What happened? Fionn? I smell Fionn. How many did you kill?" She said shaking.

"I know who my mother is." Admal said laying his head against her breasts and he actually wept.

"Admal? Admal!" Asuna cried as he broke down.

He said nothing and Asuna was seething. She held him until he actually wept himself to sleep. She called Alum and she stormed from the town house.

She found him in no time. Asuna stormed his private sanctuary and she slammed him against the wall. He snarled at her and her eyes were fully green. She lifted her hand her claws glowed green from her Dakkasou. Fionn grabbed her wrist and held her away from him and tried not to snap her arm.

"What did you do to him? What did you do? What harm has he done you? It was his brother that freed you!" Asuna snarled.

"I did nothing! I felt his aura!" He hissed as he fought the powerful woman.

"He is good! He is a little selfish but he is good! He may be an infant but he is strong you stupid fucking iceburg." She snarled.

"I know what he is Arianrhod." Fionn snarled back.

She lost her mind and she slashed his face. He cursed as her acidic poison burned and popped his skin. He belted her across the face and she landed on her ass. She lifted her chin and the look she gave him was one he recognized; his sister was awake. His own eyes bled green and he made a hiss of fury at her.

"You wish to fight now deartháir?" She asked in that deep husk.

"Absolutely! You lied to me about Nemain!" He said in a dangerous tone.

"You lied to yourself about your feelings. Why should I have shared my beautiful moment with a man who could not even contemplate a future with me?" Arianrhod's voice asked.

"Because she was _my_ daughter Arianrhod! She was not Gwydion's and you let him raise her! I loved you but you loved him! You loved that fae! Where did you have room for me?" Fionn demanded with anger.

"I loved you early on Fionn. I loved you the moment you stepped foot into my court. You had my heart deartháir but it was me that was not good enough for you!" Her voice said coldly.

"She hates you, you know. The persona of the woman you become hates your memory! She is glad you are dead. She is glad you were killed. She said that you were a sorry bitch. I tend to agree." He said laughing bitterly.

Arianrhod stiffened and turned to look at him with such cold. A smile played her lips and she looked at him meanly.

"Does she now? She is a fool. She and I are the same and yet she cannot accept that I made mistakes. Apparently you being one of them. No worries Fionn. Nemain returned to this soul. That this precious woman did not tell you. Nemain was born to her and another canine daemon of amazing strength. Yet another man calls her daughter." Arianrhod's voice said to hurt him.

It had the desired effect and he belted her across the face. He ended up strangling her and she was choking. Fionn realized that his deirfiúr had let her go and he released her throat. The white haired man sobbed out and crawled away from her.

"What happened?" She gasped out from a raw voice.

"My lovely deirfiúr surfaced again. You really need to blend your personalities woman. Heavens she could be so cruel." He said with his chest heaving.

"What?" Asuna asked totally confused.

"Well she told me what you did not. You both deserve each other." Fionn said growling.

"What did I do?" She asked utterly confused.

"Nemain?" He yelled.

"She is inu now." She said lifting her chin.

"Is she now? Well how very good." He said feeling his guts twisting badly.

"What the hell did she say?" Asuna demanded.

"That another man raises my daughter yet again!" He snarled at her and spitting in his anger.

Asuna looked away and she was going to attempt to have a talk with "herself" later. She was really starting to really hate Arianrhod Hammel with a passion. She sucked in her breath and somehow her coming here had become a disaster.

"I did not know how to say it. In the other era; Gwydion stopped me from telling you. That is the reason you followed us that day and we were trapped in the far past. I wanted to tell but I did not want to wound yet again. I felt she had done it enough." She said in a tired voice.

Fionn blinked and this woman was softer. She could be fiercer than even Arianrhod but her heart; her heart was softer. His mouth found hers and it was too needy. He sat behind her and why she was responding she did not know. His fingers dug in her scalp a little and she gasped. He held her and his breathing was rapid.

"We wounded each other. I hurt her badly and she did so to me. It hampers me." He admitted.

"Stop." Asuna said in frightened voice.

"I hate what Gwydion did and turned her into. I hate that I cannot get over my anger. I will do so now. You will not keep my child from me and I will not accept any situation that keeps me from your side." He said harshly and he held her head rigid.

It was scary how calm his voice was and his other hand tore her bodice of her gown. Fionn exposed her sternum and he dug deeply into her skin. She cried out as he did so and his face held concentration. He leached his yoki into the deep wound and she near screaming.

"I will make you a promise to never call you that name again Asuna." He said softly.

She was breathing too fast as her body accepted his yoki and she began to shake violently.

"Aibhlinn's last name will be Hammel. She is my daughter. I claim her. You stated that you claim her heir through me. I accept this and any more children I father will be in line for the throne of Tír na nÓg. Swear it." He said in her ear.

"Hai. I swear it!" Asuna cried out.

"I have given you my mark above even Gwydion Hammel. You wear my mark over your heart. I will marry according to Celtic tradition." He said decisively.

Asuna was in a tailspin and he was in her. It was claiming. It was deep. It was commitment.

She stood naked before a mirror and she had a small scar on her sternum that appeared almost thunder like. Fionn had appeared in the town house in the middle of the night and he had been over his child's cradle. She bore a mark on her brow now and Aibhlinn had cried for a little while. Fionn had marked his daughter with a partial moon and slight lightning through it. It looked rune like almost. He had written a small letter and left it. He stated that he would not see her until had worked some things out. Fionn cautioned that he would kill anyone that even stated Aibhlinn was their child. He apologized for hurting his precious little girl but it showed the blood drinking world who had sired her. Asuna was shocked. Admal had been serene and had rocked her back to sleep. Things had gone weird for her but she accepted it. She wanted peace with Fionn as she loved him mightily. She had a feeling that he and Gwydion would try to kill each other later on. Asuna knew she could not handle the idea. She really looked at herself and she was still too thin.

"I will not be able to have any pups till I am healthier." She commented as Alum walked in.

The healer blushed and he nodded. She sighed and reached for clothes. Kameron was off doing things that her frère loved to do; he was organizing her life in medieval England. She had shared her mind with him and he slipped into his role as if he had never been angry at her. Kamis she loved him she realized. Asuna did feel more at peace with him around and she made mental note to have frère will travel. So she waited on Maec and Tekeshi was a very nice visitor to have. She rekindled a passionate romance with him as well. So it was that she was stuck and she lived as a foreign noble onna with her beloved daughter. Edward had not bothered thus far and she hoped it would stay that way. Asuna still did not know what Admal knew. He kept his mouth shut and he was reading a lot as of late. Their relationship was rock solid again and she was thrilled with it. Admal made her happy in so many ways. So she focused on the amazing men she was graced to know and she began to leave and scout the English countryside to try and do SOMETHING! So now dressed in what the mortals called riding clothes and she was pulling her hair up in an elaborate bun. They had imported a small staff from Flintshire and she had not seen Aldwyn in awhile. Things were just doomed there as far as she was concerned.

"I am going to look for fae." She said with a positive grin.

"Again?" Alum inquired.

"Hai! You looked so beautiful. I swear you pick such mundane clothes for one so pretty." She said pulling on veil type hat.

"My lady! I really wish you would stop calling me pretty. Maybe handsome or well looking; but pretty?" He asked.

"You are!" She asked walking by him.

"I am so pretty that you think me not manly?" He demanded.

"You over think." Asuna smirked.

"Well! I have started to want and it is disturbing Stofan. I do not like to always be submissive." He said turning red.

"You should not have to. You should do what you and your partner find pleasing as you search for pleasure together. Why should you only do what makes him comfortable?" She asked.

"He blames you." He said sighing.

"I think perhaps I am a selfish onna. I think his lover gave himself to my whims hoping to help me. I think he can tell himself that I am getting better because I had his kindness on all levels." She said placing her hand over his.

"What if…what if I do not wish it to be just about physical gratification? What if I wish it to be something more?" Alum asked hoarsely.

"That I leave up to his lover." Asuna answered and she kissed his ear with such heavy breathing.

"I enjoyed what that Nobu has done to you." He said shutting his doe eyes.

"Oh you did?" She said breathing.

"I have heard that Lei Jing was like me." He said delicately.

"You are like all wraiths Alum but you should do what pleases you. If I please you than I should like to do so." She whispered seductively.

"You make this so hard." Alum whined and he jerked himself away.

"Why?" Asuna inquired.

"I must return to Astana. Admal is here with your daughter. I will return in two days." He said suddenly bowing.

She shrugged and she refused let him have an identity crisis. She had been curious and wanted to indulge. He had relented and now it seemed he was reeling. She smiled when she realized she had a little freedom and she ported out. Asuna was in the area in Wales where she had been before with Fionn and Gwydion. Asuna was walking along and she looking around. It was mountainous, water, and some forests. It was stunning really and she was damned if she could feel any fae at all. She stood with her arms crossed as she stared at the woods.

"If you stare long enough love the wee folk may pop up." Aldwyn said behind her.

"Hello Aldwyn." Asuna murmured as she turned.

"Hello. Longshanks is pissy. He does not know about us but I will be damned if he is not searching for you. Bloody hell, I think he wants you." He said running his gloved hand through his curls.

"We are in London. I am not exactly hiding." She snorted.

"I am thinking he expects you to hide more. Our castle has been searched several times. Seen that ekimmu creature several times. He frightens me." He admitted.

"You have nothing to fear from Fionn. He is a good man but he is also scary in his power. I have seen him fight." Asuna agreed.

"When she told me why you shun me; I do not understand." Aldwyn said softly.

"She can be wicked. I have no idea why she would hurt you as such." She said angry.

"Because I wanted the bloody truth!" He said almost pleading.

"You and I do not work. We do not work at all and never have." She said steeling herself.

"How far along were you when you lost my boy?" He asked emotionally.

"You were naming him Brynn for your father. I was expecting him at any point. You knew his mind very as you had connected with him whilst I carried him. You accused me of killing him." Asuna said softly as the memories wrenched her gut.

"Oh fuck." He said with wide eyes.

She shut her eyes a moment and she saw him laying his head to her belly as she ran her hands through his curls.

"_I cannot decide if I hope he has your hair or mine love. I think your silver hair stunning and Jamie thinks so too but I do like mine." Aldwyn smirked._

_She slapped his head playfully and he grinned at her. _

"_Percy says I am ugly as sin but I do not think quite ugly as sin. Maybe a toad?" He teased._

"_Percy needs a romp with an inu onna to adjust him a little you know. You are beautiful." Asuna murmured sleepily._

"_Milord? Milady? I am sorry te disturb ye but the Wallachian Prince is here and he demands to see ye." Alice said from the door._

"_Why?" He said in sudden anger._

"_Aldwyn, I shall handle it." She said rising._

"_It is too much to ask for you to stay here a few days? Is that too much to fucking bloody ask? I should like to spend some time with you before you give birth but you jump every time he shows up!" Aldwyn raged._

"_He is my husband!" Asuna stated._

"_I told you I would marry you. I want to but you cannot hurt Prince Vlad. Oh no! He has a temper tantrum and wrecks my happiness! Who cares, right? You bloody do not. You care not if I am miserable. I am Aldwyn Dillingham; Duke of bloody Flintshire! I am just a nobody, right?" He snarled._

"_I am going Aldwyn. I am not going to be yelled at and you are upsetting Brynn." She said coldly._

Asuna opened her eyes and shut back the memories viciously. He stared at her and it was obvious that it was painful for him to hear. It was two days later that she had returned. Brynn had died instantly as a Shouten soldier had slipped a katana straight through her abdomen. She had nearly died then too. The worst thing was that Eyal had screamed and yelled at her as well. He had asked her how she could fight that near birth. She had ended up not speaking to him for two months and she had not seen Aldwyn for centuries.

"We were lovers for a time; almost three years. When I told you I was pupped' you almost wept. You asked me to marry you. I did not." She said unemotionally.

"So you stayed my mistress at court I suppose. How very good of you. Make a bastard of my son." He said glowering.

"Brynn would have been raised in Japanese society. Do not dare say he would have been a bastard you conceited shit! I am Japanese. You could not stand that I was so independent. It rankled you that I did not need your title or to become duchess." She said sneering.

"What happened to my mother and father?" He asked shocked.

"No more. I go." Asuna stated walking away.

"NO!" He snarled grabbing her and whirling her around.

Aldwyn melded their lips and he kissed her. He was eating at her with such emotion. Her body was ablaze with his thoughts and his mental "suggestions". She began to feel things and noticed too many similarities with coupling with another man. Aldwyn had her laid back in the grass and he worked the pale blue gown down. Aldwyn sat up enough and jerked his long tunic off and threw the fine linen away. He lifted her up and began to kiss her again as her hands splayed across his bare chest as his body was so hot. Aldwyn moved as he made love. He moved to feel and he acted so inu in some ways and as did she. Her eyes opened and she utterly consumed with his emotions as she allowed it.

"Did not realize." She gasped out.

His now reddish eyes met her green ones and was bordering on melt down.

"Tell me no now and I will never touch you again." He said trembling.

Her eyes widened and his words of dismissal ate her alive. She said nothing and Aldwyn gathered her in his arms. She felt herself lifted and her boots were still on as were his. Her dress was pooled around her waist and he lifted her skirts. Aldwyn staggered a short distance and she felt a boulder that dotted the Welsh country side. He grasped his hands in hers as his lips grazed her jaw and throat as Aldwyn moved his organ deep. Her cries were extreme and husky as Asuna's head fell back. Her booted legs were drawn up as her thighs were creamy to his slightly darker tone. Aldwyn extracted one hand and it fell to her side as she clawed at the rock. He cupped her breast as he sucked and kissed her tit and mound. Asuna slowly pulled her head back up and Aldwyn met her eyes and they were both in a beastly mode. They pressed their foreheads together as the act escalated out of either of their control. Aldwyn snarled softly as he fought a change and she did the same. They did not need to speak; their concentrated looks unfathomable growls and whimpers was speech enough. Asuna buried her free hand into hair and Aldwyn did the same. They were desperate to hold on and she bit her own lip as the orgasm ripped through her. She again threw back her head and screamed a purely inu sound. Aldwyn was startled and he could not hold back and snapped his jaws around her juncture. Slowly they slid down the boulder in a heap of sweat and blood. Aldwyn could not move. He was locked and it never happened to him before. His lover was panting softly and she wrapped her arms around his head and held him to her breast. Still neither said anything as they lay there having experienced something untold.

Edward was furious. His Welsh subjects had boldly lied to him. He came upon Lord Aldwyn and Lady Asuna. They were not in the chastest position. Asuna lifted her head first and Aldwyn moaned in mortification.

"How very interesting. I have been looking for you." Edward stated from his horse.

"King Edward. As you can see neither of us is clothed properly to attend a king. Would you allow us the privacy?" Asuna asked with narrowed eyes.

"I will be at Ewloe Castle." He said bowing head.

The mortal was broadcasting his fury and Aldwyn lifted his head.

"I cannot pull out." He said hoarsely.

"If you allow yourself to calm down then you can ease out slowly." Asuna explained.

"Okay. I shall try. Bloody hell!" He said blushing.

She kissed his forehead and he groaned in frustration. She stayed calm and soothed him. Asuna was very much knowledgeable of inu men. Finally he fell back and he shut his eyes. Aldwyn looked over at her and he kissed her hand.

"Thank you for not laughing." He said softly.

"Why would I laugh? We are inu and it is common when there is a profound connection between inu man and his partner. Feel no shame." She said cupping his cheek.

Aldwyn nodded and he pulled his leggings closed and laced them. He was furious that Longshanks was here yet again. Of course he had made love to her in the open but he would not call it rutting. Something had occurred and she sported a wound on her neck. She made no effort to hide it and he ran a hand through his hair and he felt a fool. Aldwyn watched her as she pulled the pale blue gown on again. He wondered what his pup would have looked like and he viciously pushed the thought away. The last thing he needed to worry on was being a father. Her hair was still up but it was loosened by their passionate act. She looked beautiful and he ached badly. The Welsh noble made himself try to get used to the idea of her being gone. His horse was still near and he walked beside the beautiful black beast. He retrieved his tunic and pulled it over his head. When he righted his clothes and put his belt on; he noticed a transparent being. Aldwyn's eyes widened as the being had the most sharply pointed ears he had ever seen. The man wanted to be seen it seemed and Asuna had stopped and she saw him too. She took off in run and she stood near an invisible wall.

"Beren! Let me in! Beren!" She screamed.

The man pressed his hand to the barrier and she screamed in frustration. Aldwyn slowly walked to the place as well.

-Can you hear me? - Beren said in the green eyed man's mind.

"Bloody!" Aldwyn said startled.

"You hear him?" She demanded.

"Yes." Her Welsh lover said shocked.

-She cannot hear me right now. The veils are closed and I do not know why. Tell her I have not abandoned her. Can you ask her something for me? - The fae prince thought.

Aldwyn nodded and only stared.

-Where is my child? - Beren pathed in his mind.

-I cannot ask her that. I will not! - Aldwyn said looking away.

-Why not? If you hear me than you have my kind in you! Where is my son! I demand to know where my son is! - Beren said looking agitated.

"Beren! Why can I not hear you? Why can you not open Leth'Evana? I need your help! Please!" She actually cried.

"He wishes to know where his son is." He said softly.

Beren knew as soon as he saw her face. He knew as soon as the tears spilled down her cheeks and her hands shook.

-Why? Why? - He screamed in Aldwyn's head.

The poor Welsh inu had to hold his head and he looked up with red eyes.

-Bloody fucking hell! Do not scream in my head sir! I did not hurt your son! - He pathed to Beren.

-What happened to my child? - Beren asked touching the barrier.

"Tell him he was still born. I went the circle near here trying to find him. He was small and he was not breathing. I did not feel him for some time. I have no idea of fae pregnancies." She said looking down.

Aldwyn had to tell the poor sap the news and he hated it. Beren eyes widened and it was obvious that this creature was besotted with her too. Beren's eyes shut and his hand was pressed to the invisible barrier. Asuna did the same and he really wished he did not have to witness this.

-When I can get this veil open; I wish to see my son. - He pathed to Aldwyn.

"When he opens this bloody door he wants to see his baby." Aldwyn choked.

She nodded and pressed her forehead to the barrier and she wept. Beren had felt her aura and tried desperately to get to her and he had a strong fae presence on _that_ side. He was curious who the man was but he stepped away and he was gone. Aldwyn held her and they were come upon by Edward again. She looked at him with anguished eyes and he softened his approach.

"Explain while you have kept me waiting." He said rudely.

She lifted her eyes and Asuna was getting really angry.

"Let me explain something your majesty; I left your household so that I am no longer under hospitality. I do not have to be in England at all. Now if you wish to be rude and stupid than go right ahead. You really do not wish my ire." Asuna stated with slowly greening eyes.

Edward had an arrogant cock of his brow and she was furious. She casually flung her hand and the boulder that Aldwyn and she had made love against exploded. The large sound made the king's horse frightened and he was thrown. Aldwyn covered his mouth and she glared at Edward. He stared up at the audacious female with a wry smile.

"Well you knocked me on my ass. How very well done of you." He said getting up.

Asuna lifted her nose and so did Aldwyn. She jerked her head and she extended her hand and her fang appeared.

"Your majesty leave!" She growled.

"What is wrong?" Longshanks demanded.

"Soten!" She yelled.

Aldwyn pulled his sword and several Soten appeared and she figured it was because of the appearance of Beren. She was mad. She was really fuming and did not hold back. Edward had wanted to see her in battle before and now he would get his chance. Asuna ducked a blow from the fae wraith and she whirled with incredible speed. She spun quickly and took off the head of one and Aldwyn suddenly went to his horse and pulled his bow. She watched in shock as he knocked back several arrows and let them loose. One whirred past her and pierced a Soten straight through the heart and it fell dead. She growled and looked for a leader and saw beating a hasty retreat. She took off after it and Aldwyn pulled back a long arrow and he let it go. Again it went past her and it pinned the Soten to a tree. Asuna looked back at him with new appreciation and Edward looked at the Welsh with a gleam in his eyes. Aldwyn stalked forward and pulled his sword and pressed it to the neck of the wraith.

"Why are you here?"Asuna growled.

"Looking for you!" It laughed.

"Chanak or Bilae?" She demanded.

"Oh would you not want to know! Have not been able to kill the reborn Math but that spider called Kenta?" The male Soten said cruelly.

"No!" She shrieked.

She invaded the wraith's mind and she could see the lies. This was an elaborate scheme between Bilae, Ayille, and Chanak. Asuna was also devastated to see something about Soul Society. Teru had put to death Kaito's twins and she was suddenly fist deep in the wraith's bowels. The empusae queen jerked back her hand and the bastard hung there by the arrow dead. Blood and gore dripped from her hand and Aldwyn could sense the utter despair. Hikari and Kizaki had escaped with Kaito but she could see the idea was to divide the family. Ichigawa's idea of cohesiveness was scaring the enemy and they had decided to destroy them bit by bit.

"I have to get home." She said in a strange voice.

"What did you see?" Aldwyn asked in inu.

"A former ally put to death two of children. They are hunting us down." She said stumbling.

As manipulative as Kaito had been; she had loved his feisty and playful nature. All he had ever wanted was children. Although Hikari had been sired by Kaimei; she had always seen Kaito as her father. Asuna damn fainted and Aldwyn held her up. Edward had watched her kill and destroy with precision and swiftness. Aldwyn Dillingham had shown extraordinary accuracy with a bow and the king knew he was good with a sword.

"Your majesty; we cannot attend you. She has found out that two of her adult children are dead." Aldwyn stated loudly.

Asuna ported them and Edward was left to stare and begin to form a plan all his own.

They walked into her town house and Admal looked up. She had blood on her and he was up instantly. She looked haunted and Admal looked at Aldwyn.

"You need to move your location. Your enemies have found her." The Welsh stated.

"Isha! Talk to me honey." Admal commanded.

"Two Tomoshibi babies. Twins. Dead. Soul Society put them to death." She said staring out.

"The twins? Oh Isha!" He said holding her and he mouthed to the inu to get his brother.

Aldwyn walked quickly and found the other Shouten in the main parlour. Alum followed him immediately and soon he gave her something to calm her nerves. Kameron stormed in and he looked from man to man. His queen was on the bed and he felt her feelings.

"Why can they not just stop?" He demanded.

"Because she has power and the right to rule and she will stop them if they do not stop her first." Admal said.

"I secured a residence in Ireland." He stated flatly.

"Gods Kameron you are a doll. You work miracles." The Shouten prince said shaking his head.

"I know." He said almost smugly.

"Well now." Admal laughed.

"We will move now. Kameron can you grab Asuna?" The blue eyed tr'Awnhi asked.

Immediately Admal walked into the baby's nursery and Fionn held his daughter and he looked at his brother.

"I have been killing those creatures. They are fae but not." He said curtly.

"Yes, I just found out. Maec stated that there have been attacks in Hueco Mundo." He said softly.

"Move her. I will find you other brother. Protect them both." Fionn commanded.

Admal bowed to him and Fionn neared the younger man and lifted his chin.

"She gave herself to save you. Our mother was like Asuna. She loved her children and she was benevolent. She was loved by the worthless humans as well as the empusae. No matter how brutally you were conceived; she loved you to protect you unto birth." He stated softly.

"I have always felt dirty. I have embraced my empusae half as much as my Shouten self. My brother Maec sheltered me. Ganek intended to leave me in the circles as sacrifice." He said stiffly.

Fionn's brow twitched with the idea of the souls of the ekimmu feeding from his blood as nourishment. He kept his emotions even and stared at him.

"Maec asked Ganek to keep me as a pet. I suppose he was amused by the idea and he imagined Maec would eventually turn me into a sex slave. My first few years I slept in his rooms in a cradle beside his bed. He killed several nurses who he said let me cry too long. When I grew; he had a small bed made for me and I slept near him. I called him father and he let me. I slip sometimes and still call him as such. When it became apparent that I had unique abilities for a Shouten than Ganek found me amusing. He occasionally beat me and Maec came between us. Sanra one night tried to visit my bed chamber and he went insane. He almost killed her. I still remember him ripping her hair out of her head and grabbing a statue and bashing in her head. He screamed over and over that she would not touch me ever. She actually seemed afraid of him when it came to me. When it became apparent that Ganek was getting more and more interested in me. He banished me from court and the orders were to keep moving me. Maec again killed soldiers if they did not follow his orders exactly. I did not see Astana for years at a time. He even banished me to the 'living plane' but I missed my brother who fathered me. When I found out that Ganek was dead; I returned home and Maec realized that I was very good at killing as well. I was used as an assassin at first than he made me head of the royal guard. I am still responsible for such to this day. When Sanra came to court; he banished me. Typically he would go mad and now we know why. He never wanted me to see it." He said in a trance like tone.

"Thank you." Fionn whispered.

"For what?" Admal asked surprised.

"This Maec will be protected unto my death if necessary. I will really meet him this day." The ekimmu stated flatly.

Admal nodded and he took Aibhlinn from Fionn. When he looked back; Fionn was gone.

appeared in the infant wraith palace and he walked and these infants gave him wide berth. He lifted his chin and strode up to Maec in his throne. The elder Shouten raised a brow at Fionn and gave him an almost amused look. Fionn narrowed his eyes as he stared at the ruby. He extended his finger and pointed to the stone and his eyes met Maec.

"Where did you get the Bloodstone?" He demanded.

"Where I get my trinkets is not your concern ekimmu. I freed you; it does not make me beholden to you." Maec said caressing his chin with a finger.

Fionn stepped forward and they appeared in Stonehenge and Maec was incensed. His eyes bled silver and Fionn was in more shock.

"Math?" He asked stupidly.

"I am Maec Ruwon tr'Awnhi you stupid ancient! You do not handle me!" He seethed.

"Math! You are Math! How is this? How are you reborn in an infant? You protected him! You protected her son." Fionn said circling him.

"I see you have been speaking to Admal." He snorted.

Fionn ripped his shirt and the same tattoo that Admal had the ancient shared. Maec narrowed his eyes and stared at the white haired ekimmu.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"Halldora Fardahl was my mother wraith." He said flatly.

Maec stared at Fionn and he mouthed a name he had not heard in a long time. Memories of her rape made him jerk his head away and he sucked in his breath.

"You saw her violated." Fionn growled.

"Yes. My father was a monster." He said frigidly.

"When we fix this situation Math; I will have my revenge." He said coldly.

"Who is Math?" Maec asked.

"My brother." Fionn stated.

"Pardon me? I know you not." The Shouten snorted.

"Math was one of the Four Branches. Born of Taranis and another ancient daemoness named Dôn. Gilfaethwy was the Branch of Fire, Gwydion was the Branch of Winter and Ice, Math was the Branch of Earth and elements, and Arianrhod was the Branch of Air and Storm. I am the master of the lightning and thunder." He stated factually.

"My abilities with alchemy?" The Shouten king asked.

"You are the master of the elements. You are the supreme sorcerer. You were my half brother." He said bowing low.

"Holy shit." Maec said shocked.

"The Bloodstone Ruby was an item of great power for you. You used it to amplify your spells and reactions." He explained.

"This old thing? I have always liked it but I did not why. One day a traveling caravan came through the living plane and I picked it up. It called to me so I bought it." He shrugged.

"How can you not remember?" Fionn asked frustrated.

"If I am what you say; does that mean I am ekimmu?" He asked.

"Partially. It means your soul is and your body is that of this pathetic infant." The lightning ekimmu said raising a brow.

"Pathetic infant? You old ones are so rude. Well big brother…" He started to say.

"Correction; you were my older brother. The Four Branches were quads. You and Gilfaethwy shared the same nourishing organ and Arianrhod and Gwydion's soul split." He said rolling his eyes.

"So what are you saying?" He said surprised.

"You had an identical twin and Arianrhod should have been a boy." He smiled in amusement.

Maec was shocked and he could only be more stunned. This man was his beloved baby brother's brother as well. He had dropped several bomb shells on him and he stumbled backwards into one of the stones. The stone cried and Maec yelped.

"It is just one of my kind. They are letting us know they are here." He said sadly.

"The stones cry?" He asked creeped out.

"Well yes. We can inhabit these very stones. It is the only we can taste the real world. It is a cruel existence. I do not look forward to going back." Fionn stated haunted.

"Why? Why would you go back?" Maec asked horrified.

"Paradox. Asuna opens the prison in her era. I emerge then. You will give me something to make me forget." He said sighing.

"We wait until we have to! Why should you have to suffer if you do not have to?" The infant asked sickened.

"I do not know." He said almost hopeful.

"How are you free?" Both men heard from across the henge.

Fionn's face became hard and he turned. There stood Gwydion in his soul form; whitish blonde hair with green eyes. Fionn stared at him with hate and Maec felt the churning emotions.

"Purely by accident I assure you. What mayhem have you done now?" He asked coldly.

"Samyaza?" Maec whispered.

"No Math. That is Gwydion. He is a manipulating son of bitch who should have taken Arianrhod's place!" Fionn snarled.

"Trite Fionn really. That is Math? Really?" The prison bound Gwydion asked in anger.

"Yes. Guess what I have found out as well big brother? Your lies to Arianrhod are all known! She knows every last thing! You also kept Nemain from me but she bore me another child. She bore me another child and I am here and you are there." The thunder ekimmu said cruelly.

"She lives?" He asked stumbling.

"Oh yes. She lives and she is beautiful. Actually more beautiful than before. Fuller breasts and fuller mouth. Stronger too and she does not give a damn you are here." Fionn said snarling.

Maec could see the bound ekimmu suffered emotionally and Gwydion lifted his head from his chest. He stared at Fionn with such profound hate that it was obvious they were blood enemies.

"She is my wife! She is my soul mate you fucking piece of shit worthless half infant bastard!" Gwydion shrieked.

"Little word of advice big brother; do not be you and you will be just fine." He snorted.

"I will kill you Fionn. I will find a way to smite you forever. Do you hear me?" He roared.

"I cower Gwydion. I cower for you are there and I am here. Bilae is back you fucking idiot." He snorted.

"Oh heavens." He said stepping back.

"Did you enjoy raising my child? Did you enjoy knowing that I treasured her and you stole my rights from me?" Fionn asked hatefully.

"You had no right to fuck my wife. You felt bad after you did what you did every day." Gwydion scorned.

"He was an innocent! She fell over his body Gwydion! I am no godly creature but I am not evil! What we did was evil! That fae gave up immortality for her. He gave it up and he found her again. He loved her so much that they found each other yet through our father's interference! You told me he had raped her." The lightning ekimmu said in a rage.

"You were just as quick to take his life as I was little brother. You hated her love for him as much as I did. He was a fucking fae! How is Bilae back? Tell me!" He snarled.

"She springs us later." He muttered.

"Arianrhod frees us?" Gwydion asked shocked.

"It was her blood that freed me. Bilae has trapped her here. He is wreaking havoc in the other era. You should remember this conversation. Do something with it you sorry bastard!" He said fixing to leave.

"What year?" He demanded.

"Math?" Fionn demanded.

"The mortal calendar has it at twelve hundred eighty three." Maec stated softly.

"I shall attempt. I still hate you." He snapped.

"I will always hate what you turned me into." Fionn said and he grabbed Math and phased away.

Gwydion was shocked. He was also desperate. If Arianrhod was trapped here and she knew. He might be able to explain. He might be able to do much damage control. He might be able to save his love.

Asuna was sleeping and she was in a mist and she looked around. She knew this place and she concentrated.

"Come out Gwydion." She whispered.

"You know me?" Gwydion asked as he appeared.

"I never asked; can all ekimmu do this or just you?" Asuna asked.

"Only you and I. We were always able to communicate this way." He said as tears fell down his face.

"You must have sensed me or saw Fionn." She said matter of factly.

"How can you be this cold?" He asked wanting to touch her.

"A lot has happened. You lied to me from the beginning. You lied about so much." She said walking around him.

"I am sorry. For me it has not happened." He said sucking in his breath.

"I know. Before I remembered you have done so many terrible things all in the name of some obsessive love you have for me. I get the impression I was a lot harder and meaner than I am now. I actually do not like who I was. She was a bit of a mean heifer if you ask me." Asuna said looking at him.

Gwydion did not know what to say. Part of him wanted to hit her for being disrespectful but it was true. He looked down and he was horribly and violently sad.

"I have barely survived but only with the hope of seeing you again." Gwydion said clenching his fists.

"Why all the lies? Why the evil acts?" Asuna demanded.

"Going mad? I have no good explanation except to say this place would drive anyone insane." He said touching her.

He cried out and Asuna saw genuiness in his face. There as truth and there was unselfishness in his stare. For once it seemed Gwydion could be totally honest.

"Tell me why you have come here?" She asked getting choked up.

"To tell you that I love you and I accept my sentence. I apparently have learned nothing. The way Fionn speaks; I pick up right where I left off. We continue to be driven apart. I have always loved you and it has been meanly, wholly, selfishly, unselfishly, but you have had my soul since we became people. Truly, I have been a jealous and cruel fool in my quest to cherish but it has made you insane too. Heavens and my soul but I love you so much that I will let you go." He said trembling all over.

"Gwydion!" Asuna said with an aching throat and she pressed her forehead to his and she began to sob horribly.

"Fionn was right about something; you are more beautiful deirfiúr. May I ask your current life's name?" He asked shutting his eyes as he felt her hands on his face.

"Asuna." She whispered.

"Asuna. I think it beautiful. Forgive my insanity someday. I know it and I am. I lost our family and you and I lost my mind. I have no good excuse. I began to lose it long ago." He said kissing her crest.

"Gwydion Hammel." She said laying her forehead on his shoulder and sobbed more.

"You can end it for me. You can kill me in this dream world of ours. I ask that if I cannot be with you than allow me the dignity of dying and end my suffering. This will end my acts that cause you pain. Perhaps it will atone for my actions and you may believe me truly. I can find a peace of sorts and I can die happy. I got to see you again." Gwydion said softly as a tear rolled down his cheek and froze.

"Do not ask me that." She cried.

"I killed your fae. It is the least I can do deirfiúr. I beg you. I cannot live knowing you no longer love me or you have no wish to be with me." He said feeling void.

"I give you a son." She said getting sick to her stomach.

"It will be as nothing. He will exist. He will just return to you later. No worries. I want to do the right thing one time." The ice ekimmu said getting almost hysterical.

"If I do not free you than…" She started to freak.

"Free Fionn. He will take my place. I change the circumstances but not too much. I love you." He said shutting his eyes and holding her to him tightly.

Gwydion already felt the blade she carried on her side. He was done and he knew. He had caused too much pain. His beloved would never see him the same way again. The prince of the ekimmu and her former consort grabbed her small dagger and her hand and shoved the blade into his own heart. Asuna did not have intentions but he slowly fell down to his knees.

"I will fade slowly. You will forget me. It will be as you never knew me except in the past. I love you so much deirfiúr. Fionn is a good man and he will carry our kind forward. Let my death bring you both peace. I wish you well. I love you so much." He said letting his blue eyes shut.

"How can you do this? Gwydion? Gwydion? No! No! Kamis NO! No!" She screamed in her own mind.

Kameron tried to wake her up and she was withering on the bed screaming. The most frightening thing was her hands were covered in blood.

Asuna was in a catatonic state and she just stared at the wall in the Irish castle. She was awake but her world was crashing in on her. Gwydion committing suicide, the loss of her son, the twins deaths, and beings stuck in a time she detested; she was cut off from those she loved the most and she truly felt like she was going mad. Admal tried to get her to eat and Kameron held her tightly. No one could get out of her why she had woken up with blood on her hands. Fionn had returned from Hueco Mundo and battle and he saw her lying on the bed staring at the wall. Admal was holding his niece and the ekimmu was confused.

"Why do you lay there?" He demanded.

"She is not answering. She is just laying there." Admal stated.

"Asuna! Get up now." Fionn snapped.

She still lay there and the ekimmu grew impatient. He sat down and shook her arm. Fionn laid her flat and stared at her eyes. Somehow he knew and her eyes were so dull.

"How did it happen?" He hissed softly.

"Has always been connected in my dreams." Asuna whispered.

"That stupid son of a bitch!" He cried.

"He gave himself up so that we could try and be happy!" She said welling up tears.

"Asuna, he was half your soul! I threatened to kill him often but I never did. Why do you think?" He said seething in fury.

"Why?" She said tired.

"Because as much as I hate him; he was part of you! Shit! Tell me Arawn is alive! Please tell me Arawn is alive." He seethed.

"Hai." She said sitting up.

"I cannot believe I am saying this; we are going to have to open Annwn and save the stupid bastard. Damn him! This is just like him to go all noble and be the stupidest fucking idiot on the planes!" Fionn growled.

"Do you think he planned this?" Asuna asked wiping her eyes.

"Oh Hades no. Arsehole never thought that far. We need fight Bilae and not pull his fucking stupid hide out of Annwn." He cursed and he was hopping mad.

"I have never seen you show quite this much emotion." She said softly.

"Gwydion always makes me react. He is my antithesis. I promise you." He swore.

She lay back and she sighed. How they were going to open the blasted veils was getting paramount.

"How long do we have before there is no pulling him out?" Asuna asked.

"It depends on Arawn. It depends upon the alignment of planets. It just all depends. He is the master of the deep Asuna. I do not even pretend to know." He said frustrated.

The room was silent and by one act Gwydion had attempted to act with a good intention but he had thrown their world further into chaos.

Asuna moved swiftly through the forest towards Ewloe Castle and she had been staying away to draw Edward's attentions away from the Dillingham clan. She had questions for Dylis and Brynnmor though. She had a difficult time sorting through everything and so she decided to make small attainable goals. For now she was going to attempt to break the veil down between Leth'Evana and the corporeal plane. She had a feeling that the Duke and Duchess of Flintshire had bigger secrets than just being inu from Panyu in seclusion. She suspected a huge secret and she stepped into a side door of Ewloe castle. She had known Brynnmor had died at the Battle of Bannockburn in thirteen hundred fourteen. She had no clue what had happened with Dylis. She came into the family portion of the castle and she flared her aura. Aldwyn stepped out and he was surprised to see her. She bowed and she wore a deep black dress. She mourned so she felt black for the moment. She also wore a long veil and it covered her face.

"Aldwyn." She whispered.

"Asuna." He said softly.

"I need to speak with your parents." Asuna said lifting her head.

"Aye. This way." Aldwyn said lifting his hand.

Asuna pulled the veil up and she stepped into the family room and the two inu youth; Idris and Iefan, younger brothers of Aldwyn were on the floor playing and Dylis was doing some mending and Brynnmor was sitting at his desk doing some lordly duties.

"If I ask frank questions; could they be answered?" Asuna asked.

"Of course." Brynnmor said looking up.

Aldwyn took a seat and was curious. Asuna sat near him and she looked at Dylis.

"Which of you is actually the inu and which one of you is the fae?" She demanded.

Dylis dropped her mending and Asuna got her answer. She was staring at a she-elf and she was curious how she covered it up.

"Idris and Iefan off to bed boys." Dylis said in a calm tone.

"Mama!" Idris whined.

"No. I said go to bed." She said sweetly and the two boys got up and they wanted to know what "fae" was.

When the two youths had climbed the castle stairs; Dylis stared at her and she looked terrified.

"Why do you come here and ask these things?" She asked emotionally.

"Mama?" Aldwyn asked stunned.

"Dylis please. It is alright." Brynnmor said nearing his wife.

"Lady Dylis; I did not mean to cause you pain! I have been to Leth'Evana." Asuna said.

"How? How have you been there?" She demanded.

"Beren Elensar? The boy that I lost; it was his son." She said looking down.

"You carried the prince's baby?" She asked shocked.

"Hai. I realized there was something different when Aldwyn could hear Beren and I could not." Asuna stated.

"Beren saw you?" Dylis asked shaking.

"Mama tell me what is wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I left. I saw my Brynnmor and I followed him here. I kept leaving and leaving because I thought him so wonderful and good. I fell so deep in love. I wished to be with him but I had to leave Leth'Evana forever." She said wiping her eyes.

"You gave up your immortal life." Asuna realized.

"I gave up my life as fae. I would do so again for Brynnmor." She said cupping his cheek.

"So I am?" Aldwyn asked stuttering a little.

"You are half fae." Dylis admitted.

"Oh my God. My God. You knew." He said looking at her.

-I figured it out when you made love to me. You use fae yoki and do not even realize it.- Asuna pathed.

"Beren will come for you." She said flatly.

"He and I have had conversation after conversation. I will not be taken anywhere." She snorted.

"You actually tell him no?" The she-elf stated.

"Hai." She said nodding and shrugged.

Dylis was stunned and she sat down. Brynnmor sat down by his wife and mate. He had of course known the truth and that was reason he was so secretive. He hated the English king with a passion and he felt things spinning out of control. Again they had begged Aldwyn to just mate a normal dog demon and he had refused. Dylis had wept at her son's knees and Aldwyn had been angry but he begged them to understand. He had asked his father would anyone but his mother do? Brynnmor knew but he had yelled and snarled that he had no clue what he was getting into. He had thrown books at him and Aldwyn had calmly told them that if Asuna did not want him than he would not mate. Dylis knew what it was. Her son was showing more fae tendencies and her youngest sons showed more canine ones. It broke her heart because Aldwyn had fallen in love with the foreign princess and once the fae gave their love it was for life. It truly broke her heart and now said princess was here outing her so to speak.

"Dylis, how did you leave Leth'Evana?" Asuna asked.

"There is a small veil here in Wales." She admitted.

"Beren normally can open any he wishes." The Japanese princess said.

"I will show you where it is." She said gulping.

Asuna rose and Aldwyn grabbed Asuna's arm. He was shocked too much for one night and she squeezed his hand. She let go and she followed Dylis. They walked for some time in the night and it was deep in the forest as they traveled.

"Do not step on the sprites." She called back.

"Dylis, I cannot see them." Asuna said exasperated.

"Yes you can. You have to try. If you see Beren you can see them." She said amused.

"How is it you look normal?" The inu asked.

"I cut my ears." The fae onna admitted.

"You did what?" She asked horrified.

"I would have done anything to be with Brynnmor. I love him that much." She said stopping and looking at her.

"Beren has done nothing but annoy me." Asuna snorted.

"Please hear me on this. My people are sensual and loving creatures. We can be warlike but when we love it is obsessive. It is what Aldwyn does. Do you understand?" Dylis said with tears in her eyes.

"Dylis, I am not from this era. Remember the ekimmu? I was Arianrhod Hammel. Remember that drama? Well your son and I do have a relationship at one point and he tells me to get the hell away from him. When I finally do see him again; he learns the empusae abilities he has and he tries to kill me. So I have issues." She said honestly.

"If you were ekimmu than why in the heavens would Beren love you?" The fae said horrified.

"Because I tried to bury his brother. Stupid me right? I showed his dead brother respect after another ekimmu slit his throat and I tried to bury him. I know now; water burial." Asuna said rolling her eyes.

"Aldwyn loves an ekimmu?" She said almost in utter disgust.

"I see you hold no love of ekimmu. I do not blame you but I was one. I am sorry but it is truth time. Do you see why I push him away? Oh and by the way; Arianrhod has surfaced since I have been in England. She spilled my secrets to him. So he should hate me really well by now." She said feeling the bitterness seep into her soul.

"It is there. I cannot return there. I made my choice and I have no idea what yours shall be. I know not why Aldwyn would tell you to go to hell but it must be something terrible you do." She said coldly.

"I was stabbed before I could birth his son Brynn. You can hate me all you wish but I have tried to do right by him. I do try to have honor Dylis. He demanded I leave him alone and I did. I did not ask Beren's attentions or Aldwyn's and I suffer for it. I buried Kair and Brynn and my heart will be ripped to shreds and soon." She said shutting her eyes and beginning the familiar weeping.

Dylis covered her mouth and she actually wrapped her arms around her and held her as she cried. Aldwyn was too much like her and it was destroying this woman and her son. She only prayed that they could be separated. Too much heartache had already occurred.

Asuna pushed deeper into the forest and it was getting lusher and surreal very slowly. She doubted that Beren knew about that little hole in reality and she snorted at clever Dylis finding a way to be with her lover. She watched her feet and she almost did step on a sprite and she knelt down. She picked up the tiny being.

"I am sorry." Asuna whispered.

The being eeped and she smiled. The little male turned red and she put him down. Leth'Evana was patrolled regularly and she was careful. Asuna was passing back forth from wishing for death to wanting to fight like hell. Right now she wanted to die. Within an hour she was surrounded by many fae warriors and they had silver spears pointed at her. She had the veil on and she slowly pulled the whole thing off.

"Princess!" One said falling to his knee.

"Hello. I found a way in." She said sadly.

"Allow me madam to take you to the palace?" The warrior asked.

"Please." Asuna said nodding.

The fae man with pale blonde took her elbow and she was ported to the palace. Asuna knew her way to Beren's chambers and she went directly. She found him there and he was pouring over maps with his father.

"Your majesties." She said curtsying.

Beren stiffened and he turned around. Simyth looked at her kindly and Beren only stared at her.

"You have surmised that one of your kind escaped. She mated a normal youkai and produced half fae pups. My question is why are the veils sealed off?" Asuna asked.

"The portals and veils between planes are being blocked from within each plane. Something within Leth'Evana keeps us locked in." Simyth explained.

"Well they left the back door cracked." She said smiling a little.

Beren still said nothing and it was obvious he was affected. She wrung her hands and she sighed.

"I went to the circle because being trapped in this era is making me insane. The man you saw was someone I had hoped to love but it ended miserably. Our son died for me four centuries ago. Aldwyn is intense. Fionn was there and I did not realize. I carried his daughter as well as…I began to have pains and Aibhlinn was turned the wrong way. Maec and Admal came upon me and they helped me. He was not even moving when he was taken from me. I had slipped into a death sleep at that point. I stayed that way for seven weeks." Asuna said whispered.

"The ekimmu's child was born but mine was not. Why did you stab me?" Beren finally spoke.

"A being named Chanak took me from battle. He broke my jaw and forced me to drink something." She said ashamed.

"You said something odd when you attacked me. You said wraith but not. What did you mean?" He asked.

"He brought me to this plane. He said that he was in part fae." She said flatly.

Beren closed his eyes and Simyth looked angry.

"My grandson was killed when you drank that brew. That creature poisoned you knowing what it would do. I suppose he said ambrosia?" Simyth asked gently.

Tears fell down her face and Beren was sick suddenly. He had to hold a column as he evacuated his stomach.

"I release you from me. I had hoped to make you love me. I fell in love with you when you were in that era. I learned to love your presence. I shall not force myself upon you anymore and cause any more innocents to suffer." He said trying to stand.

Simyth's eyes held deep sympathy but his son had already asked for this. He had wept and did not understand why she did not love him. He did not understand why he could not convince her and he had decided to just part ways.

"I have not asked…"She tried to say.

"You did not have to say it. I know you mourn his death but you are more concerned with other matters. I know it. I should like to retrieve him and send him to the afterlife properly." Beren stated getting some dignity.

"I still need your help Prince Beren." Asuna said feeling more empty.

"I told you that I would help you and I shall. I honor my words woman. My father honors his words. I am fae and not some low excuse of a being. Now may we retrieve my child?" He demanded.

She had not seen him angry since they had met and it made her worse. Asuna ported them to the spot where she had gotten in and looked around. He nodded and she made sure she did not step on tiny fae people. When they slipped into Wales proper Beren took a deep breath. His brown hair was down and fell around his face and his marks made his eyes stand out. He was so lovely and perfect but pain permeated him now. She barely touched him and she appeared in Hueco Mundo. She was in the cemetery and she began a ferocious shaking and she moved the lid of the sarcophagus and his tiny body was wrapped in fine white linens. Maec had tried to do his best. Beren carefully lifted his body and moved the shroud. Asuna had never seen such a gut wrenching moment and his face crumpled. The fae prince sobbed as he beheld the tiny being he had sired in what he thought was love. He had his markings marking him as an Elensar but his wisps of brown hair had silver. Beren tried to speak and it was broken several times. He sank to his knees and he cared not that he was showing weakness and he screamed to the twilight sky. Beren held his son to his chest and let his anguish out over this innocent lost and his failed union. Asuna stood there with her chin pressed to her chest and she was succumbing to the blackness in her soul. Beren reached up and grabbed her hand and she knew he wished to go. She ported back to the spot to get into Leth'Evana and she tried to follow.

"You said goodbye your way. I do not want you here. This place is for my people only." He said starting into the forest.

"He was my son too!" Asuna said breaking.

"Really? I am sorry if I do not see it. I am sorry I am bitter. You asked me to leave you alone. I am fae and I only know how to love one way. I was so foolish to think you were different. The only reason you and Nwyvre work is because he gave up Leth'Evana. You would never have survived then. I refuse to give up the afterlife because I love. Now stay out. You are not welcome unless invited." Beren stated as he held his son to him and he turned.

She watched the fae man walk into the forest and he was gone. Aldwyn was not too far away and he could see her body. She let herself fall to the ground and she sat in the damp ground and sat there. He truly had never seen anyone or anything so broken. He wished he could go to her but Asuna would only do what she always did. Aldwyn slowly stepped back and turned on his heel. She was alone and she was pretty sure that was what they had been planning. She lay down in the grass and she prayed to the Kamis just to get it over with. She shut her eyes and said prayers. She said prayers and just prayed that she was ready for real oblivion.


	86. Chapter 86

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Emotional tolls and cracks under mounting pressure. Rampage and blood baths delivered as one strives back towards a center so that movement forward can be achieved. Accords are reached as balance begins. Thank you for reading and Please, let me know what you think!

Escape to Scotland

She lay in that field for how long one did not know but at some point she was picked up. How a daemoness got sick was lost on the doctor but she was in a fever as she lay abed and shivered violently. It was also like she was slipping and he looked back at his patron.

"My king, we need normally bleed one but how do you a bleed a creature that is a taker of blood? I have no idea what to do." The royal physician stated bowing his head.

Eleanor stood by and she watched the foreign ruler suffer untold things. She called on clean shits and it was soon the cause of fever. Blood stained the sheets under her thighs.

"Good God!" Edward said sick to his stomach.

"She is suffering miscarriage Edward. If she is what you say; would not one like her know?" His wife pleaded.

"I will find an answer. Make her comfortable Eleanor." He commanded.

Edward intended to find out how many in his kingdom were actually daemons. He did not think they were evil; most of them anyway. He would offer them a choice. He would not out them to society and he would press their sons into his army. He was in Wales anyway and the ride to Ewloe and Flint was short. It was the middle of the night and he was of course let in; he was the king of England. Brynnmor and Dylis were in their night clothes and they really resented this mortal.

"I shall make this short Duke of Flint; I know certain now and I am aware sir that certain members of my kingdom are shall we say more than human. There is a woman at my castle here and she suffers heinously but my own best doctor cannot help her. Perhaps a doctor from Flint would be better?" Edward said coldly.

Brynnmor felt his world crashing and he stared at the English monarch and nodded slowly.

"Very good! Now call on such a physician and I should like your heir to accompany me." The English king said smiling.

Brynnmor cursed in canine and he went himself to Aldwyn. His son was asleep and he shook him awake.

"Edward is here. He has her Aldwyn." Brynnmor said softly.

"Why? What does she have that he wishes?" He asked in anger as he rose.

His son quickly dressed and came to stand where the English king and the family physician stood as well. Edward had a triumphant smile that Aldwyn wished he could wipe off the bastard's face. He followed the son of a whore out and the short travel was concluded at the royal residence. Aldwyn followed but both he and the doctor were hit by the smell of blood. Aldwyn's face drained of color and he pushed past the English king and he shoved open a heavy door. Asuna was barely conscious and she was sitting in the bed with her hands covered in more blood. She was screaming and Aldwyn grabbed her around the shoulders as the doctor moved quickly. The Welsh noble felt her body and it was wracked by severe fever.

"I have to remove all evidence of the pup." The old doctor said quickly.

"Oh bloody fucking hell." Aldwyn said getting sick.

She was whispering in Japanese over and over and Aldwyn buried his nose in her neck and actually cried.

"Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai. Onegai shimasu gomen nasai." Asuna whispered incoherently from feverish and parched lips.

Eleanor screamed and there stood a man with long black hair and tan skin. His eyes were red as hell itself and were staring at the woman on the bed.

"Ganbatte nai de kudasai." The strange creature growled softly to her.

Asuna looked up at him with her feverish eyes and her too pale face.

"Kameron." She said incoherently.

"My queen." He said and she could see him.

"I need to do this or she could die." The inu doctor said growling.

"All leave!" Edward commanded.

"Fuck you!" Aldwyn snarled glaring at Edward.

"I assume this was your baby?" The English ruler asked.

"Bloody hell, YES!" The heir to Flint snarled.

"I could send you to the Tower." Edward threatened.

"And I could bust down the fucking gate." The Welsh inu said growling.

Eleanor fled and Kameron guided Aldwyn to sit and he sat with Asuna. The process of finishing the miscarriage would be wretched and her frère gave her his wrist to bite down on. Aldwyn looked away and he had to throw up. The only boon was that she was so sick out of her mind that she only whimpered in pain in a delayed way. She shook violently as the finished what her body started and Aldwyn wanted to hit something. He had been under the impression; he had not scented a heat and he smothered his face and began to shake from his own emotional strain. Soon the horrid procedure was done and he was sitting there feeling like he might as well have killed her.

Admal was in New Castle and the town was large enough to support a bawdy district. So now here he was being bought drinks by a lackey of the Duke of Northumberland. The bastard thought himself so smooth and listed his accomplishments to impress Admal.

"So let me ask you something." Admal said in a low tone.

"Do please." The fairly young man asked eyeing the gorgeous creature in this hovel.

"Is your Duke friendly with the king?" He asked making certain to run a finger over his hand.

The young man shivered and Admal mentally rolled his eyes; mortals were so easy. Lei had so much more guile and intelligence in one second than this mortal would his whole life. Thoughts of his love made him ache suddenly.

"You frowned." The human said.

"Yes. I think I need to go." He said getting suddenly uncomfortable.

"But!" The man said obviously shocked.

Admal made his way through the throng of sweaty, unkempt humanity and the man suddenly came up behind him and hissed in his ear.

"You are a tease." He growled.

"Really? You think? What do you intend to do sir?" Admal asked coldly.

The grip on his arm became tight and he was led outside. He allowed it and his blood raced.

"I hate to be kept waiting and I most certainly do not waste my time. You intended to take the libation and not return any favors you fucking scum?" The man known as John said in fury.

"Really? You are so funny." The Blue eyed man chuckled.

"You laugh?" John seethed.

Suddenly the mortal had a dagger to Admal's throat.

"I am going to at least fuck you before I gut you." He said pressing the knife in.

"Oh do so try to harm me." Admal said annunciating his words.

John faltered a second before he grew braver and pressed the blade in.

"Brother?" Alum called.

"Oh hell." The younger sibling growled.

"What the hell?" John snapped.

"Quit playing with your food Admal. Just do something and come please! It is Isha." The Shouten healer said urgently.

"Food?" The human said stuttering.

"No worries dumb ass. My brother just saved your life." The Shouten prince said shoving him off.

John stared at the man he had threatened and another even more beautiful man walk beside him.

"Who are you?" He whispered as they walked off into the night.

/

Isha was in _that_ mortal's custody and she was on a huge bed and she looked beyond wretched. She was so pale that her lips seemed to blend with skin of cheeks. Her hair was plastered with sweat and Admal was sick.

"What…what happened?" Admal asked.

"She apparently was with child but her body was in no shape to carry young. The tiny wee pup released its natural toxins and it caused miscarriage." The Welsh inu doctor said.

Aldwyn could not look at anyone and he felt self hatred of epic proportions.

"I am a bloody bastard and I swear to you all that I will never touch her again. I left her there. I left her in that fucking field." Aldwyn whined out.

"Oh shut up the self pity trip Dillingham! What the hell happened? She said she was coming to your castle to talk to your family." Admal growled.

Aldwyn straightened himself up and he was extremely torn up.

"She did. She talked to my family and I found out that I am half, what did she call it? Oh, fae…yes, yes because my Mum fell in love with my father." The Welsh inu said perplexed.

"I see. She must have found a way in." Admal said to Alum.

"She did. My mum showed her. She was talking to a man and it was the same one who I saw that day but he was solid. They spoke and he was holding something wrapped up. I think it was the baby." The green eyed man said feeling horrible.

"I see." Alum said softly.

Kameron was silent but he listened to everything. His queen was suffering horribly and he was damn well going to do something to help her. He let the Shouten talk with the mutt and he lay beside her and he whispered to her in Japanese. He told her that he would things right and he would see her smile. Kameron begged her to wake up and slowly she opened her eyes.

"Isha!" Admal cried.

"I have her." Kameron growled.

"Now listen here Kameron." The Shouten prince said trying not to show anger.

"I said I have her! I am her frère and not your friend. My queen, I am taking you now. I will make you well. I will make this better." He whispered in Egyptian.

She was too weak to answer and Kameron gathered her and ported. Admal and Alum both yelped and Aldwyn was surprised at the vehemence of the dark haired man.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked the two Shouten.

"That is her frère. She turned him from Ramanga to a hybrid empusae-Ramanga. Damn asshole has been alive longer than we have and he was human at one time." Admal snorted.

Edward heard the entire exchange and he was startled. He kept learning more and more as he interacted and he smiled.

Kameron brought her to a small but lavish little castle near Edinburgh, Scotland. He laid her down on the bed and he arranged himself so he could feed her slowly and as often as she needed. The frère had to coax her to bite down but she finally did. It was weak but she slowly swallowed. He just held her as he fed her and he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I have a plan. I will share with you more as you get stronger. For now; I will glutton myself so that you may feed from me. I am your slave. Command your slave mistress." Kameron whispered.

-Not slave. Love you. - She weakly pathed.

"I know. I love you so much too my queen. I feel so happy even through your sadness. I have not been so happy since you changed me." He said just letting her feed.

-Aahmes. I miss our son. - Asuna pathed inside of his mind.

"Son? I have a son?" He stuttered surprised.

-Hai. He is almost a year old now. You are so good father. You love our son so much. You would have died for him. - She said in the softest thoughts.

"Think of him? Please mistress?" He said in a raw voice.

Asuna blanked her mind and Kameron became emotional as he saw the child he shared with his queen. His eyes were shut as he saw the small boy with black hair and blue eyes. The little boy was fat and he smiled as he saw him in her mind. She slowly came off his neck and she was breathing slowly.

"He is very sweet. You have two brother frère. Ryo and Chrestian are mine as well but you are the eldest and my first. Ryo loves you." She said in a weak voice.

"I am part of a family?" He asked shaking.

"I take you as a husband. You are not just frère. You hold rights in law and in my heart. You run my household and it is an awesome and daunting task." She said breathing too hard.

Kameron could see how weak she was and he grew worried. The idea of belonging hit him hard and he clung to her as she softened her breathing.

"You are so protective of Aahmes. Only Ryo and Chrestian are allowed to watch him. Maybe one more of my mates but that was only recent. You carry him around on your back." She said smiling through her tears.

"Ayille." He said bitterly.

"She revealed something to you. You have never shown me because you know I wish to dismember the bitch as it is. So as it is; you barely ever leave Aahmes alone." Asuna whispered falling asleep.

His sculpted jaw was set and his eyes were red. He would fucking kill his original maker if she so much as looked at his child wrong. Kameron had come to have an unnatural and unhealthy hatred for the Ramanga queen and he seethed whenever he thought of her. He did everything in his power to ruin her life and a smile played on his lips. He fully intended to kill her.

Admal was seething and Alum followed after his much more expressive sibling. He was dressed in a Chinese style tunic shirt and loose pants. His long hair was pulled back some and his ears were only pierced once. Maec always told him that he was royalty and should be pierced more but Stofan did not like it. He found himself wondering what Isha thought of the whole Shouten practice. He got looks from several men and he looked ahead as the moved through the "lowlands" as they were called. The frère was quick and quite effective in hiding Isha. She had been hidden for almost two weeks. Alum could not fault the frère. Their purpose was to protect their queens and he was only doing what his instincts told him to do.

"Pardon me." A beautiful man asked on a horse.

"Yes?" Alum asked having to look up.

The mortals were hairy. Alum noticed that right off the bat. This one was nicer looking and he obviously was one of the richer ones. He wore some tartan with a white shirt under it. The boots of the man looked new as well.

"Who are ye?" The man asked curiously.

"I am just a traveler. I look for my brother's wife." He said bowing his head.

"Back off!" Admal hissed.

"Excuse ye sir but yer in my lands." The pretty mortal said with a Scottish burr.

"Do not really give a fuck. Eyes off the doctor boy here and ride on like a good little boy." Alum's obnoxious younger sibling stated.

"Admal!" Alum growled.

"Do not Admal me in that tone Alum tr'Awnhi! I am still head of his Private Guard and you my brother are still a prince! Now do me a favor and quit flirting!" The blue eyed brother said with authority.

They had argued in Kazak and those around them had stared at the foreign tongue. Alum HATED how his siblings treated him like such a fragile, dainty thing. The normally calm doctor saw someone coming towards them with a sword and he pulled a dagger and it ended up buried in the neck of the mortal. Alum walked up to Admal and pointed an elegant finger at his face.

"Do not act as if I am a fucking woman!" He snarled.

"Then quit acting like it." Admal snorted.

Alum had enough and he stormed away. Admal threw up his hands and yelled at him. Alum gave his brother an obscene gesture and the younger brother hissed. The mortal noble on horseback was too stunned to even say anything. Admal had to jog to keep up with his healer brother and he knew what was going on; Isha had woken up his thirsts and it was warring with his revulsion of his childhood.

"Look Alum! I know things and you are starting to feel differently." He said flatly as he walked beside him.

"I am a man." He said in fury at his brother.

"Of course you are. You are but you are rather appealing to a type of hunter. The Gods gave you an exquisite form and you could pass for a woman honestly." His sibling said honestly.

"We must find Isha but I wish to cut it! Change me! Make me look harder. I am not soft. I am just as much a man as you." He said shaking.

Admal nodded and he looked at the sky. Bedding Isha was the best thing for his timid brother in his opinion. He walked beside him and they found a tavern soon enough with an inn. Admal grabbed shears and he began to cut the long locks of his brother. He would still have the fine features; the sculpted cheeks, beautiful large eyes, and full mouth but when he got done, Alum would not be mistaken. He would make him a sword; a Kazak sword he decided and soon he held up a bronze mirror to his older brother. Alum stared at his hair that was asymmetrical and layered. It fell below his ears in the back and was longer on top.

"Is this something that is modern?" He asked shaking.

"Yes. It is also very good for you. Now what do you say?" Admal asked archly.

"I have always had long hair." Alum said blinking.

"Well in the modern era; we say this is hot. Now we are going hunting. You _will_ rip open some fucker's throat and drink the elixir the Gods gave us for a reason." He said flatly.

He was surprised but Alum nodded. His waif brother looked different and he wondered if he was pushing him too far. Soon they were in some back woods place in this god forsaken place and Alum surprised with how easy he tore the human's throat out. Alum hated being treated as anything less than a person. He hated to be objectified and most saw him as easy prey because he was so pretty. Admal was proud and Alum stared at him with a bloody mouth and he stared with those doe eyes.

"It..it tastes so much better than hollows." He said stuttering.

"Yes brother. Now that is enough for one night. You wish to see Stofan?" He said wiping his own mouth.

"I will take the bodies to Hueco Mundo." Alum said distantly.

Admal nodded and he went back towards the inn and his poor brother was shaken up.

/

He appeared in Astana and he was breathing too hard and he wandered to his bedroom. His lover was there so fast that it was dizzying. Stofan gasped when he saw his hair and Alum stared at him.

"What have you done to yourself?" He asked horrified.

"I have changed it! Why is it bad?" Alum asked coldly.

"Your hair was perfect! Why do you do these things? Why do you change everything?" Stofan said getting angry.

"I am not your bitch! You forget Stofan that I am may be the healer for Maec but I am also a prince of this empire. You forget yourself Sahen!" He said with narrowed doe eyes.

Stofan felt as though he had been slapped and he choked.

"It is her! You fuck her and you change! Did she infect you with that corporeal blood?" He asked sick.

"I have not taken her blood. I like control. I like the position I take when she is under me." He said honestly.

Stofan backed up and he was sicker to his stomach. He tried to storm away but Alum was against him and the door.

"Do you love me?" He demanded.

"I did." Stofan said.

"Get out. Never show yourself to me again." Alum commanded.

"As you wish Prince Alum." He said fleeing.

Alum realized he was without his longtime lover and he shook more. He screwed up his courage and went to find Maec. His brother was having a massage after what appeared battle wounds. He automatically began to assess the wounds and took over the therapeutic massage.

"What have you done?" Maec asked almost amused.

"Admal did it." He muttered.

"I like it." His older brother said grunting.

"I dismissed my lover." Alum blurted out.

"Bout time. Annoying little bastard." His sibling said flatly.

"Why not tell me that sooner?" His healer said exasperated.

"Because I have no right to tell you who to bed. What is wrong Alum?" He asked looking at him.

"I like both." He again blurted.

"Ah. Like both what?" Maec asked coaxing more truth.

"Male and female forms. I am finding myself drawn to the other form as of late." He admitted.

"Mmm Isha is so very good at many things." His king smirked knowingly.

"I was only trying…" Alum stuttered.

"Comfort her? I know. She needed distraction. Oh and thank you for the latest volume from India. It was quite entertaining. Tell me Alum; perhaps you wish to experience more?" His brother asked almost seductively.

"You and Admal that night." He said with his breath suspended.

"If you understand that Isha is my queen and that she is mine first always than I am quite willing to allow visitors to my bed. Do not think I did not see your escapades. I know everything that goes on in this palace." He smiled.

"I was not trying.." He stammered in shame.

"You were doing what your queen required. Now where is my wife?" He asked.

"She was taken by the frère. Maec she had a miscarriage." Alum said back in healer mode.

"I have to return to that cursed land. The ekimmu Fionn has been fighting beside me. I am slowly learning about this lost clan called the Soten." He said rising.

Maec quickly dressed in black and he looked at Alum expectantly.

"I see brother that I shall to instruct in some matters. Isha will certainly need some attention. Frère are wonderful things but I am after all bound to her." Maec grinned.

Alum wanted to slap his head and his brother was in fact bound to her. Maec phased to Admal and he then in turn phased to Isha.

Kameron looked annoyed but Admal walked the frère from the room and Alum began to check the queen consort of Maec over carefully. She was awake but dull. Maec had his arms crossed and he stared at his wife. Alum had no sooner finished listening to her heart than Maec had crawled on the bed and she stared at his face.

"My beautiful wife. You have not fed enough. Take my blood." He whispered.

It was not even thought and Maec lie on his side as Asuna sank fangs into neck and his moan made Alum fidget. Maec phased her clothes right off and Alum stumbled back.

"He is shy Isha." Maec whispered licking at her mouth.

"Please do not torment him Maec." She said weakly.

"I do not. Too thin again. I am hungry too my wife." He said moving between her thighs.

He opened her wide and she made a breathy sound. She rolled her head and Alum was staring. She knew what Maec was doing but she was not certain his younger brother was ready for such raunchiness.

"Alum?" She whispered.

"Isha?" He asked staring at Maec lick at her core.

She suddenly arched a little as he stroked her with his tongue just right and she groaned. Maec loved that sound and she opened her eyes when he slipped a finger in her other entrance. Maec lifted his mouth a moment and his eyes were silver.

"Your frère has been most attentive and I am thankful for that but you need to feed more my lovely wife and I intend to be your pig." He said smirking.

She gasped and groaned hard as her beloved, wicked, beautiful, former enemy Maec began to bring her to a swift and vicious rapture. He knew her body so well and knew to set her off. Alum was fascinated and so freakishly turned on. Asuna saw his eyes and they too were bleeding silver.

"Alum?" She made in a whiny voice.

"Brother? Your queen calls you." Maec said smirking.

"Yes." He said as he neared her.

Asuna attacked his mouth and he moaned into it. Maec was highly pleased and soon he would have her high as she helped to break the past bondage on his beloved healer/brother. Asuna was throbbing horribly in her groin and her animal nature was rearing. She was snarling as she consumed the healer. Maec began to lazily curl his tongue around her clit as his fingers pumped her core and other channel. Her kiss grew wilder and Alum was shaking badly. She ripped his bottoms to get to his cock. He accidently bit her tongue and she ripped her lips away.

"Maec!" She snarled.

"Yes Isha?" He asked smirking.

"Take me!" She hissed hard.

Asuna was stroking Alum in a harsh pace and he was trying to grab for something and he was losing his mind. She was tugging at him and he choked as she guided him to her mouth. She licked and sucked urgently at his weeping cock and Maec continued his torture. He was going to well prepare her and then order his healer to take her.

"Stop Alum!" He said in a clipped tone.

His brother startled and he whimpered as he pulled his aching cock from her perfect mouth. She growled and he saw the empusae beast. Maec vacated his spot and he jerked his head. Alum was horrified and he shook his head.

"Maec!" She screamed in need.

"Oh alright. Lords!" Maec said shedding his clothes.

He slammed his pierced length into her and she arched hard under him. Alum was totally silver eyed; hard as a rock, and terrified.

"Alum! Please! More! Need more. So close. Maec you evil bastard! You evil prick! Why are you holding me back? Kamis!" She hissed out as her husband rolled his hips but denied her.

"Mmm my beloved because I have motives. You feel so good Isha. When you do orgasm Isha; it will be with me and Alum inside of you and you will take us both in. Do you understand?" He commanded and moaned out.

She snarled at him and he almost chuckled but he was balls deep in his wife at the moment. He jerked them to the side and he spread her cheeks open.

"Alum? Now!" He growled in command.

He saw his brother tremble but he did as he was commanded. Alum was filled with trepidation but her whimpers and whines made him suck it up and he slowly pushed in. The wet, gripping heat of her made him go blind. His eyes were white as he felt perfection. He made an odd noise for him and Maec smirked. His hand was on Isha's hip and Alum felt for and found her breast as his sweet brother began to thrust wildly. She was losing her mind and he knew how much his nasty little wife enjoyed this, made her mad with lust and he so loved to have her in need like this. She was a sight as she demanded and took her passions. He moved to and the tight made him lose his sight as well. So good it was but he intended to feed her daemon energies. It would make him sleep for a day or so but it would be worth it. Alum lost his head and sank fangs into her neck and that set her off despite his will. Maec snarled as his wife spasmed harshly and dug claws and she so did yank hard on his yoki as she called it. He hissed and he actually phased a little. He held himself corporeal and he threw back his head as he lost his seed. Alum came off her neck and moaned out wildly as he in turn bit in the same spot. Isha clawed him up in her frenzy and she passed out. He could barely stay awake but it had been quite the exercise. His younger sibling was quite in need of suring up and he intended supervised visits with his Isha.

How he had managed to stay corporeal he did not know but the threesome had been the most intense thing he had ever done. Alum opened his eyes and Maec was snoring. He was mortified at his wantonness but there was a part of him that screamed to throw himself into Maec and Admal's tutelage.

"He had me use you. I am sorry. He knows I hate it." Asuna said feeling him awake.

"I do not mind I assure you." Alum said softly.

"Arrogant asshole." She said looking at her Shouten husband.

"Really Isha? Mmm well I really enjoyed being a dog and I am sure Alum enjoyed _your_ ass." Maec chuckled.

Alum's eyes widened at his words and Asuna snarled. Maec laughed as he got a rise out of his wife. He rolled and Alum turned to avoid seeing him. Maec phased his clothes and he yawned.

"Lovely wife; I so need more of that. Would you please consent to a concubine for me?" He asked teasing.

"Try it and see what happens." She said testily.

"See Alum? See what I suffer? My wife is such a canine." He laughed.

She growled and he winked. He phased out and she sighed.

"He intends to make me annoyed with him. Did you enjoy it?" Asuna asked looking back.

"Yes. Yes Isha I enjoyed it so much. I want…I want and Maec says I am allowed to." Alum blushed.

"Oh? He brokers me off?" She asked archly.

"Only, please do not make this difficult." He said standing and looking for his clothes.

"I like your hair." She said softly.

"Thank you. I feel naked." He stated unable to look at her.

"Well you are naked." Asuna giggled.

"Insolent woman! You know what I meant." Alum said shortly.

"Yes, well I do like it. You are so handsomely beautiful." She said grinning.

"Thank you." He said happily.

She stretched and she felt amazing. Feeding from two strong Shouten had been awesome. She looked around and she knew why she was abed but she refused to talk about it. She had known but she had kept it to herself. Now she figured she refused to care. Emotionally she was shutting down and she was going into survival mode. Sex was sex and emotions were bad. Violence was better and Soten blood was the best. Fantasies of shoving a supremely sharp object through Bilae's eyes socket actually got her salivating. Imagining Ayille's head hanging from a tree as her pups used it as piñata made her giggle. Alum saw her thoughts and they were excessively gory. He figured if it helped her survive than by all means; imagine a blood bath.

Asuna was back and she was hunting down rogue Soten. Admal was having a hell of time keeping up with the love of his life but she viciously ripping open and beheading the Soten. Maec asked for a few alive but Asuna was like a wild animal as lost her head. She ended up flattening one on its stomach and she was stabbing the already dead bastard over and over. She screamed out as she punched her hand through his back and ripped his heart out. He looked horrified as she crushed it in her hand and it exploded. Fionn came up and she was seething. She looked back and her eyes were glowing blue.

"What the hell is that?" Admal asked.

"Arianrhod flows in her. She is raging and enjoying the kill. Arianrhod used to paint her face for battle." He muttered.

"Oh. Maec wanted one alive." He sighed.

"I will get one." He sighed.

Her face was half covered in blood as she walked by Admal and he was stunned by her.

"Get a container." Asuna commanded.

Admal gulped and she used several dead Soten and she casually gathered the blood and began to write a message in the sand of Hueco Mundo. Fionn's eyes widened and she had wrote, please send her more victims. She also wrote Chanank's name and called him baby killer. She wrote Sanra's named and crossed it out with a big smiley face. Fionn hid his smile and she simply ported out. Admal stared at the gruesome message and it was in Kazak. When she had learned the language; he had no idea but if Sanra's son came by, he would get an eyeful.

Asuna sat on a stone wall that surrounded the Scottish estate and she was sharpening a normal sword for the hell of it. She had also asked Kameron to train her in the use of bow and arrow. She like the ease of the kill with that weapon and she used the stone lovingly across the blade. Her eyes were blood red and her beasts she allowed to run rampant. She quit caring and did not feel like acting like a "lady". Asuna felt like being a mean, vicious youkai and she was doing so. She had also hired clothing made and she wore clothes like the old days. She was in a black hakama and short haori as she sharpened the blade and then arrows.

"What do you wear?" Asuna heard from across her courtyard.

"Traditional Japanese samurai clothes. The clothes of you insipid mortal females are cumbersome." She said looking up at Edward.

"How many colors do your eyes change to?" Edward Longshanks demanded.

"Red is my inu beast. Green is my empusae-ekimmu beast and blue has become my normal color." She said working harder on sharpening the stone.

"I have heard disturbing reports. My soldiers tell me of battles that do not involve us and they find heads on pikes." He said with his arms crossed.

"It is not about territory King Edward. It is about killing. You see my enemies that I kill. I like killing again." Asuna said cruelly.

"You are becoming cold and cruel." He said with disdain.

"Do not mistake me mortal! I am in part an animal! I have lived over five centuries and several lifetimes! I have children older than you! I ruled an empire and I brought down one of the most powerful mortal regimes ever! Do not ever mistake me! I am a killer! My enemies wish me dead, fine! I will die in battle with my honor intact and I will take as many of them with me." She said as her eyes burned.

"Interesting." He murmured.

"What do you want Longshanks?" She demanded with her heavily accented English.

"I cannot get you out of my mind." Edward said with narrowed eyes.

"You wish to partake of the evil daemoness as she brings you pleasure? Fine." She said standing and walking towards him like the predator she was.

"Not like this." He yelled.

"Oh, I see. You wish me to be your whore. How very good for you but as one of my mates and my Shouten husband Maec told you; I am a queen several times over majesty. It is you who would by my whore." She scoffed.

His eyes raged and he suddenly left. She spit at the spot he stood and Kameron was near. She went back to her sharpening and she was causing her hands to bleed but she did not care. He was worried as she was not engaging her mates on any sort of emotional level. Surely, she was active and wild as far as mating but he witnessed her taking herbs. He knew what she was doing and he was horrified. Asuna was actively and forcefully preventing pregnancy. She had sought a mortal witch and whatever the herb was, it was effective. He had no idea if it poisoned her and she would not broach the subject except to scream that she would have no more "victims". She had not told anyone that she intended force herself into dormancy. She figured if she did not conceive for some time than it might work. So now she sharpened and Kameron worried.

Simyth had stated they needed knowledge and the ability to kill these Soten was not easy in Leth'Evana. He sent Beren through the tiny crack in the veils and he was near the Welsh countryside. He did not want to be here but he did what he must. What he did not expect was to be near a battle and Asuna was there. It was on the beach and she fighting with viciousness. Chanak was incensed at the whore and her snotty little message in Hueco Mundo. He had brought three hundred Soten. Asuna had learned to let loose the arrows with her yoki. The acidic arrows would rip through the wraiths and burn painful holes through them. She found making them hurt very satisfying. One through a heart would make them drop like a stone. Beren was stunned and Asuna him absolutely no mind. She jumped down off her perch and she landed on Chanak himself. She was snarling like a wild animal and she was trying to kill him. He screamed as tendons in his neck as she tried to break his neck.

"Hello sweetheart. I am home." She said snarling.

"My what a perfect monster you are!" Chanak retorted.

"You knew. You fucking knew!" She said kneeing his groin.

The Soten leader suddenly doubled over and he was agony. Chanak had to roll to avoid her air dagger. He crawled a little away and he felt the dagger tear down his leg and he screamed a shrill cry. Beren slowly pulled his weapon and he came up the confusion. Fionn saw the fae and it took his all not to take him out. The Soten made a move and he was gone. She shrieked in rage and she stalked past Beren and she slashed a wraith's middle. The fae prince stalked and grabbed her arm. Asuna jerked away from him and stared at him as if he was vermin.

"Do not touch me! I have not invited it so do not presume it fae. You are royalty as am I. You are not invited." Asuna said laughing coldly.

"What are you doing?" He asked shocked.

"Killing. You accuse of us normal youkai of monstrosities and so I shall live up to it. These are Soten and not worth your care. Go back to Leth'Evana and be better than us all." She said cruelly.

"I told you that I honor my words." Beren said civilly.

"I do not want your honor or your help elf. I am part ekimmu and our kind have no business mingling. I want no battles with you but I will take you on." She said posturing.

Fionn immediately came up and covered her mouth. She snarled and he jerked her away. Beren stared hard and she was becoming more and more ekimmu like as she went along.

"Are you insane?" Fionn hissed in her ear.

"Perhaps. I do not wish his help. I will do this my way." She said jerking away.

"Your way is to leave a tide of blood. Have you stopped long enough to perhaps think that perhaps that the mortals are noticing too much and that the fae would be good allies?" He demanded.

"I am a monster. I will be a monster. I am no longer anything but. I am dead! Do you hear me? I am dead and this thing is a monster!" Asuna said shoving him.

Fionn could not believe but he was certain she had lost her mind. He looked over at the fae and he had not left but Asuna did. The lightning ekimmu hated most fae but the circumstances were dire. He approached Beren and the elf stared at him with disdain.

"I think…I think she is losing her mind." Fionn said.

"It would seem so. What has caused this latest outburst ekimmu?" Beren asked coldly.

"You do not know? I am surprised since it was you. I should have expected such attitudes from a fae. Perhaps she is right. Go home. We have been managing without your help." He said intending to leave.

"It is we that need help. These creatures are not as easily killed in Leth'Evana. My father asked me here; I need her to come." He said flatly.

"She does not want to. She told me that she would rather burn her eyeballs out than set foot in your fucking, Kamis forsaken plane again. She believes her taint might have left by now." Fionn smirked at saying her words.

He turned and left as well and the infants under his command had finished the gruesome task of slaying fellow wraiths. Bodies floated on the water and Beren took in the quick devastation. He grew angry but he would have to kidnap her, again.

Asuna was bathing and she had made Kameron beg for his release. He had been hoarse as he begged and she had softened for the first time in a while. Her frère had lost his mind as she had caused him to black out several times. He was laid out in their bed. He was the only one at the moment who shared her sleeping arrangement and he was exhausted. She scrubbed her skin and she contemplated things. She could wake up Amedeo on Miyako but that would screw up history even more. Asuna contemplated things and she felt the aura of Beren and she lifted her hand. Her small bow and a silver tipped arrow was drawn back.

"Fionn has told me well. Silver will poison you." Asuna said smirking.

"I do not abandon the truce so easily as you do woman. You have gone mad." He said coldly.

"No. I have not gone mad. I have gone back to basics. Learn thy enemy and kill them. Pick them off like they have been picking me off. You all have taught me well." She said smirking and showing fangs.

"Asuna…" Beren tried to say.

"Lady Jing. You do not call me by my given name elf. Prince Elensar." She said sneering.

"You are making this more difficult." He said sighing.

"I wish I had just left his body alone. Your use of my body was intolerable. I hate that you touched me." She continued.

Beren stiffened and she was being needlessly cruel.

"You did not object during. After yes because your normal demon self could not handle real pleasure. What you all call love making is like two pigs grunting." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Absolutely. Good way to fuck. You are decent at it that is, the fucking. Pardon me Elensar." She said getting out of the small stream.

"I do not fuck you putrid self serving whore." He said spitting in his anger.

She shrugged and pulled on a yukata. Asuna flipped her wet hair over her shoulder and began to walk away from him. She willed the bow and arrow into her hands and she ignored him.

"This is what your child did to the nymph! I bet she destroyed him. Again your kind is disgusting. Unable to accept true beauty and purity." He yelled at her.

"I am certain you are correct fae. I am a nasty, disgusting, putrid, self serving, evil whore. Do not lower yourself to have anything to do with me. I know it pains you. You have issue with the Soten than you figure it out. When you are done with them, do please come for me. I should like to add you to my list of accomplishments." She said smirking with evil intent.

"We shared a son!" He yelled at her.

"What son? I know of no son. I have nothing of you. If there was something than I cannot see it." She said growling.

She was slinging his own words back at him and they were bitter. He had not even asked if she had named him but he had named Amras. She only smirked and she walked away. Beren lost his temper and he charged behind her. He jerked her around and she had a blade made of pure silver at his throat.

"Do not tell me that I cannot be taught elf. I will regain the ability to return home and I will forget you exist. I will forget you completely and thank the Kamis it is so. I am so glad you can take the child that I bore from my body and take him to a place that I cannot mourn him. So I shall forget everything and do everything you accuse me of. I am not your friend, your anything fae. If you are wise than you and your father will find another sucker to try and con." She said kissing his cheek.

"Go ahead and slice my throat as that ekimmu did my brother. It would not bother at all. I have nothing in which that holds my interest to live." Beren stated.

"I end lives on my terms not on yours." She said walking more.

"Why were you in that field?" He asked.

"I prayed to the kamis. I asked them to kill what it was I had become and change me back. Turn me back to when I was a heartless inu lord. Turn me back to when I smote my enemies and it did not bother me. Turn me back into a ruthless killer. It apparently took sacrifice. I bled for that too." She said haunted.

Beren said nothing and she shrugged. The sound she made was bitter and hopeless. She walked on and she did not look back.

"Asuna listen to reason!" Fionn cried.

"No." She said lacing up her boots.

"You intend to leave our child motherless?" He snarled.

"She is better off." Asuna snapped.

Fionn grabbed her and shook her rather hard. She stared at him and she was leading a battle in Hueco Mundo. She had sent Beren packing and pretty well told Simyth "fuck you".

"I do not accept that!" He hissed.

"I do not care. She is amply provided if we cannot get back. She will be the richest woman in the world." She said jerking on her battle clothes.

"This is disgusting! How can even contemplate this?" He demanded.

"Because I hate her. I hate this time. I hate myself. I care not what happens to me anymore. You have your heir in her. I am a warrior. I am like you Fionn! Act like you have no feelings; it is better this way. How dare I have admonished you. You were right of course. I do not intend to live. I intend to do damage." She said with glowing eyes.

She stalked past him and she jerked on her armor. She barely saw her child and he recognized it for what it was. If his daughter had no memory of her mother than she would not mourn. He punched a wall in the Scottish abode and she had gone mad. Her madness was to self destruct and take down the enemy. Brilliant in some ways but not intelligent for the long term. He followed the insane woman and he was not certain what had set her off.

The battle had yielded a Soten commander and she had delivered him to Maec. She slid the wraith across the throne room floor and had left again. Asuna ported into Scotland and picked up her daughter; she ported with her Japan and she walked into the Western Palace and she did not even bother to cover her marks. Natsumi made a noise and Asuna bowed low to Touga.

"Hello my lord. May I ask a moment of your time?" She asked directly.

"Asuna?" Touga asked shocked.

"Hai. Please?" Asuna asked.

Touga led the way to his study and he slid the shoji shut. Asuna handed him Aibhlinn and he made a shocked noise.

"I have been in many battles and I hoped you would shelter her. Her sire fights beside me and we are gone constantly. She needs more than what I am doing for her." She explained.

"You would send your pup away?" Touga asked shocked.

"I have to do what is best for her! I am not best for her. I am no good for no one, so hai! I will send my pup away." She snarled.

The babe scrunched up her pretty face and let loose a wail. Asuna stood by impatient and he was lost. He had never seen her like this and she stormed away.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" He called.

"Sesshomaru needs a sister. Raise her! I do not plan on living that long." She snapped as she ported away.

Asuna appeared in Scotland again and she peeled off the bloody clothes. She was shutting down she knew but it was getting harder and harder. Fionn appeared later and she was reading maps and he looked around.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Safe. She is away from me." Asuna said without thought.

"How dare you! If you cannot be a mother to her, do not deny me." He hissed.

"She is in Japan you dolt. Your daughter is with the Inu no Taisho and his household. She will be raised in finery greater than this and she will be safe! She will be loved and I will fight. See her whenever you wish." She said coldly.

"I prefer you as yourself and not some shadow of Arianrhod." He said meanly.

"You prefer me weak and mewling. If I am not what you need; I know Gavin is in Terre de Brume. I can see if Maec can conjure him here for you." She said still studying the map.

"How dare you." Fionn said incensed.

"It is the truth. I do not deny you anything physically do I?" Asuna asked narrowing her eyes.

"You deny me your heart and your mind." He said clenching his fists.

"They are dead. Perhaps my personalities are merging finally. In a way it would be a boon do you not think? If I could finally draw on that bitch's power than I could possibly open a gate through maybe Soul Society and perhaps open a senkaimon. That idea has merit. Perhaps visit Teru and deliver justice." She said thinking a loud.

Fionn hit her and she landed on her ass and she began to laugh. She looked up at him and she smiled.

"Oh come now Fionn. Your life is not so bad. You can raise her as you see fit and I will not stop you. You can have this mythical kingdom and I give it to you! I only want their blood. I want their hearts. I will eat them I have decided. Which do you prefer? Just blood or their organs. As an inu I eat the organs and meat but as an uppyr I drink the blood, so maybe both?" She asked laughing.

"You are mad!" He said in horror.

"So? Bilae wished it! I will not let him use it to his advantage though! I will become more horrid than Arianrhod. I know where Sounga is. I should open it now. What do you say?" She asked.

"I think you have lost your mind." Fionn said sick.

"Why do you care? It is not like you did. You won against Gwydion. You won and he lost. I will be okay though. I will in die in battle. It is a most honorable way to die. Naraku always said it was a stupid idea but it is my way. It is the warrior's way." Asuna rambled.

He did not know what to do and he knocked her out. Fionn picked her up and he carried her to her room and he noticed an herb near her bed and he scented it. It was repulsive and he was sick. He laid her down and he took it with him to see Math.

"It is called wild yam by the mortals. It is normally toxic to some animals and animal daemons." Maec said staring at the herb his wife had been consuming.

"She has been using this for what?" Fionn demanded.

"It would seem to stop her from conceiving." He said frustrated.

"Well she is maddened." The ekimmu said exasperated.

"The grief of her losses probably has contributed to it. We have to open the portals Fionn. She needs to go home." He said sighing.

"I am trying Math! I am trying but I have no solutions. Gwydion! Fucking Gwydion broke up the Four Branches. IDIOT! The fae came to us asking for help and she tried to kill their prince!" He yelled.

"My are you always so emotional?" Maec asked.

"I am tired. I fight nonstop and she is crazy. Even Arianrhod was not this hell bent on blood." He said exhausted.

"Well she must not be allowed to have this anymore. She is mentally fragile as it is. Perhaps we need to cultivate the fae again." The Shouten king said with narrowed eyes.

"Why? They are…" He started to say.

"Perfect killers when they need to be. The Soten are fae. They are of that plane. I have no idea how a wraith can reside there but they do. I am thinking that a group of elves and Shouten must have done the deed long ago. I think it might have been an experiment." Maec stated.

"You want to get into Leth'Evana." Fionn smiled slyly.

"Oh yes. I have much to learn and I need a way in. Isha sane is one thing. I care not if elf boy partakes a little. If it gets me in and I can poke around, all the better." He said tapping his clawed hands.

They both nodded and they began to plan.

Asuna woke up and she was feeling woozy. She sat up and she was shaky. Fionn had knocked her out and she sighed. She picked up a yukata and she went to take a bath. She felt like a ton of bricks and she went to the stream near her small Scottish castle. She was so tired and she was slowly cleaning herself and Beren had received a letter left at the tear in the veil. It had asked him to please come back and please talk. He did not know why he bothered but his father demanded an alliance if possible. Asuna was washing all over and she sat back on the bank as she began to wash between her thighs. Beren felt his gut twisting and his mind was not right. He heard the gut wrenching sobs a moment later and he shut his eyes. He could not handle her pain and he made himself known. Asuna jerked herself into the water and she glared at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked coldly.

"You asked me here." Beren said shortly.

"No, I did not elf. Leave!" Asuna cried in anger.

"Perhaps after I bathe." He said in a nasty tone.

She stared at him in disbelief and he stripped. His body was smooth to her eyes and he kept his haughty gaze ahead and he slipped into the fairly warm water.

"Why did you cry?" He demanded.

"My feelings and thoughts are for me alone." She said turning to get out and he caught her hips.

"Do not touch me." She cautioned him.

"We will talk and so you shall do so. I am not forcing myself on you. An alliance must be reached." He said flatly.

"Did you watch me a few minutes ago? Did you watch me wash myself?" Asuna asked.

"Yes." He shrugged.

Beren suddenly wrapped his hand around her silver hair and she was pinned between bank and hard elf body.

"This is the only way you will listen, so listen." He said in her ear.

Her back was to the bank and his sculpted one was pressed to her full breasts. She was being handled roughly and he was in no mood to play games.

"The Soten will destroy all that I hold dear. I have other brothers and a sister. You may hate the sight of me but if I have to be hated in order to save what is left of my life than so be it." He said directly in her ear.

"Get off of me." She said gasping.

"When you have heard me. I will leave you alone. We need not acknowledge anything. I will pretend I know you not but our kind be allied this once. I will forget you too." Beren said heavily along her pointed ear.

"Get off of me!" Asuna said feeling.

She was getting overwhelmed in something and he was forcing her to smell him, to feel him, and to memorize the taste of him. Her eyes squeezed shut and the walls she had built up were crashing down _really_ fast. Beren was refusing to listen until she listened to him. What he did not expect was her clawed hands buried in his hair and she was kissing him. The male fae was actually surprised beyond shocked as her tongue sought to mate his. Beren did not fight it and he accepted the questing tongue and he felt damp tears. How he ended up under her; he had no clue but her mouth was consuming his flesh. He lifted his head and groaned as her full lips just left passionate and hot nips to his skin. His face showed passionate consumption and this was what he had wanted before and her hands slid up his sides till she clasped his clawless fingers in hers. She was on overload and feeling had taken her over. Beren felt tongue and lips wrap around a male peak and he made a soft groan as she sucked on it. Asuna's hand continued to squeeze in his as she dragged her lips across his hairless chest to his other nub and nibbled. Beren made another soft groan as her tongue licked up his sternum to his chin and she found his mouth. The woman who had stole his heart, made love to him with her whispers of sighs and groans as she softly and totally consumed his hungry kiss. It had been him before and she slowly took back her hands and buried her fingers into his perfect mane. Asuna's lips began to skim his chest and his belly. She nipped his skin and he met her eyes.

"I hurt." She said in a broken tone.

"I could not get to you." Beren said barely breathing.

He watched her brush his cock with her cheek and tears fell down her face to his groin.

"I told him I will kill him. He took him from me. I felt him until that day. I felt him and I should…I hurt." She said shutting her blue eyes

"I..wanted him very much." The fae prince stated feeling the crush of loss.

"Beren." She said brushing her cheek and then kissing his length.

He was caught by the sensual and beautiful act and she slowly began to kiss him more fervently and it was almost like a spell. Asuna's feelings poured from her and she began to kiss all along the fae prince who was not used to this. He was used to pursuing and his body arched slowly as she only kissed. She moved as she continued to kiss his hot skin and Beren was liquid. He knew she was capable of this and he had been waiting and hoping but now to feel it. A beautiful moan left his throat as her lips brushed and caressed his scrotum. Asuna guided his thighs open more and she kissed him every intimate place and skimmed her lips over his. She met his eyes and they had a slight sheen to them and he was smoothly breathing but the heat was killing her and it was taking him. She knew that the heat was amplified by the fae naturally. She could not bring herself to sully this act and she lay against him. Beren met her kisses and it was intense. He was feeling so much as well and it was destroying him. His organ was trapped between them and she moved her belly and he groaned into her mouth. Asuna ground and used her belly to massage him between them. He gasped shortly as their mouths were open and they stared at the other. She ground herself again and he made a beautifully pained face and she kissed at his mouth and she continued to move. Beren was trembling he realized and the feeling of being trapped was making him fall.

"I know not what to do." He said actually shaking.

She took his hand and she brushed her cheek against his palm and he moaned out harder and their bodies were burning in a fever of fae fire. She continued to kiss and touch his hand and wrist as she maneuvered her lower body. Beren was totally frozen as she slipped down him. He was not controlling this and he was rigid as the feelings were wreaking havoc on his senses. She bit into his wrist and the fae prince was in the total wash of mind consuming sensations. He lifted his head from the ground and he was enveloped in what he had so desired with this other worlder. The wet inferno that gripped him was consuming him and he made noises of total abandonment. Beren was truly maddened because he did not remember them moving or his heart on her stomach as he moved slowly in and out of her. The fae prince kissed her shoulders and upper back as the rolling of his hips was just so. She was either crying out passionately as she clawed at the ground or she was begging him. He had come here to force her hand into an alliance but he was pulled into the perfect act of love and life.

"I am nothing! I am nothing without you. I will not live." Beren murmured out in a dazed passionate noise.

Asuna was choking on her flood of emotion and her fae prince let out a passionate grunt as he was finished off by her gripping muscles and her body milked him. Beren lay against her and shut his eyes. Once again their hands were entwined as they gave into perfect bliss and purity.

Even perfect people snored. Asuna watched him sleep and they were still in the Scottish forest. Beren was on his belly and he was naked as the day he was born. She carefully moved so she could stare at him. His ass was perfect she decided. The man simply did not have body hair except his head, eyebrows, and eyelashes. His pointed ears were pierced several times in each and her eyes devoured his form.

"I do not sprout anything." He mumbled as he turned his head.

"Really?" Asuna asked quirking a brow.

"No." He said rolling to his back.

"That says otherwise man elf. So even boy elves have morning needs." She smirked playfully.

"Well some things are completely natural." He said with simmering eyes.

"Well that is unfortunate." She said and Beren almost sat up fully.

Asuna had swallowed his delectable male organ and he was gasping in shock. His sitting up made her sink him down her throat. Beren had never felt this at all and he was breathing entirely too fast. She began to move her head up and down and he was making surprised sounds of absolute shock and delight.

-Oh you are not so worldly man elf. - She pathed in his mind.

"Oh my. Oh!" Beren grunted as she got him right to the edge.

She came off his cock and her eyes were green. She eyed him and he was hypervenlating.

"Sorry Beren but I am fucking you now!" She growled.

Asuna straddled and sheathed him in one motion. The fae prince was again unused to this raw act of carnality. She licked at and kissed him passionately as she shifted her hips hard. Beren wrapped his arms around her tightly as it blew his mind and he gasped out as the climax obliterated his senses.

"Oh Kamis you taste so good." She growled.

"You did not drink my blood." He said exhausted.

"You taste really good." Asuna said honestly as she sat in his lap.

"Oh I see." He said as he eyes lit up.

They stared at the other and he was speechless and he only sat there.

"How do I taste?" He finally asked.

"Sweet. Your blood is sweet too but you taste so good." She said kissing his mouth.

"Asuna? I am not a promiscuous man. I do not give myself to anyone." He said making her look at him.

Beren looked at her eyes and they were quite red and he stared at her animal nature and he honestly loved it about her.

"Why do you talk when we wish to taste you pretty man elf?" The canine woman asked.

"Because I will not be accused of taking you against your desires." He said holding her head between his palms.

"We think elf boy talks too much." The smart assed inu said in a mood.

Beren snorted and he had heard of animal daemons being taken over by their "beasts" as they called them. He apparently was talking to her canine part and she was nipping and sucking at his palms.

"Tell me why you think I talk too much." Beren said softly.

"We still hurt. We hurt so badly and we cannot feel whole." The rumbling tone of this woman said.

"Please tell me." He asked gently.

"You wished us gone. You took our pup and we cannot see him. We cannot smell him." The inu said as she sucked his thumb into her mouth.

"I am sorry. I thought you did not want him." Beren said as his face twitched as his body began to come alive.

"Wanted him. Afraid. We were afraid of you when you made us lose our minds. Wanted him so much." She said as tears rolled down her face.

"Do you think us too different to love each other?" He asked hoping for hope.

"No. Cannot think. We need to feel life within us. We feel alone. Our pup was stolen from us and we are not right." She growled hard.

"What are you saying?" Beren asked surprised.

"We feel empty. We have no hope. We have nothing and you took our pup." She said staring at his eyes.

"Say what you need. Speak for all of you." The fae prince said thrusting up.

He watched her crumple and she grabbed his hair. Beren was feeling her claws but he dealt with it.

"Give us back what you stole!" Asuna snarled in a beastly voice.

"Say it!" Beren demanded softly.

"Give us our pup!" She snarled out in a demonic tone.

"You need to specify. You need to say if I need to bring our son back to where you can see him or...or..." He could not finish.

The woman on him grabbed his throat and her claws dug in his neck a little and she stared at his eyes with blue eyes.

"Both." She said as tears fell down her face.

"Asuna?" Beren asked emotionally.

"Why did you do this to me?" Asuna asked so softly and began to kiss him passionately.

He lost everything as he handed his heart to her again. Beren and Asuna wrapped their arms around the other and both of them were making passionate moans and cries as their bodies melded. The fae prince let his latent and overt energies fill her and she screamed in ecstasy as their union became full.

Asuna and Beren had been in the forest for almost a full day and she was sore. He was aching and he did not know love making could cause one to ache but it was pleasant. She crawled towards the stream and drank some water and she gulped it down.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Hai." She said as she gulped down water.

"May I tell my father that you are our ally?" Beren asked reaching for his soiled clothes.

"Hai. When will..when will I know?" Asuna demanded.

"Come here." He said softly.

He stared at her and gently pulled her to him. He pressed his hand to her belly and he closed his eyes. A small smile spread on his face and he nodded.

"Do you always feel so warm?" She asked snuggling his neck.

"Yes." He said touching her hair.

"I should like my own man elf guard." She teased.

"Are you asking me to stay here?" Beren asked.

"Sort of. I have some apologies to make. I have been on a war path." She sighed.

"We lost our child to an insidious evil. I envy the ekimmu and uppyr daemons. They can filter many poisons because of the blood drinking." He said softly.

"Is that what happened?" She said stunned.

"Yes. That piece of excrement knowingly gave you that poison knowing it would kill him." Beren said bitterly.

She shut her eyes and she felt rage. She decided feeling was good.

"Go to your father. Tell him I have son to avenge and a Sotan to dismember. Tell him to expect your wife on the morrow." She said firmly.

"Please do not say if you do not mean it." He whispered.

"I mean it." Asuna said clutching at him.

"Okay." He nodded.

Soon enough she gathered her clothing and she went to Fionn's sanctuary and he had their daughter.

"Thank you. You threw him at me." She said sighing.

"I hoped fae blood would calm you. You were crazed and it seems to have cleared your thoughts." He said matter of factly.

"You are so in trouble." Asuna said amused.

"Oh? Well taking my daughter was a little mad. Now you have thoughts?" He demanded.

"Yes. What I was thinking a few days ago but sanely. The fae are cemented in an alliance through Prince Beren. He is my spouse in that plane. He is returning Kair's body to a place we can share in his memory. I am also damn well going to deliver." She said flatly.

"Asuna? Are you quite certain?" Fionn asked calmly.

"I am a mother. It is what I am. I go mad when my family is taken from me. Bilae surely knew this. I give myself purpose." She said calmly.

"Warrior mother." He said softly.

"I will return. I am sorry my precious girl. Your Haha was too sad." She said kissing her half ekimmu daughter.

Fionn watched her port away and he smiled.

"For once I was right." He smiled and he held her as he walked his child.

Asuna appeared in Flintshire at Ewloe Castle and Aldwyn was sleeping. He was curled on his side and he was covered by a wool blanket. She was heavily masked and she looked at him. She wondered at her sanity again but she slowly disrobed. Her silver hair was down and her magenta stood out in the moon light. Asuna slipped in behind and she was pleased to find that he still slept without his clothes. Aldwyn woke up when something grasped his cock and stroked it firmly. He felt a firm female body behind and he thought for a moment if a maid had felt sorry for him.

"What a thing to think. Do you need a pity rut?" She said in his ear.

"Asuna?" He sputtered.

"Hai." She said licking his neck.

"Why are you here?" He asked in his thick Welsh burr.

"Gaining my sanity back. Taking back my life. I change our circumstances. I did not tell you because I had decided that I wanted it badly." She husked in his ear.

"I understand." He said shuddering.

"No you do not. You do not understand what I am going to do to you tonight." She said nipping his ear.

"You are going to make bloody come right now." He groaned as yanked him perfectly.

She lifted her hand and he had that same sweet taste that Beren did and she decided she could eat the half fae man and her full one just fine.

"Woman. Do not do this to me. I am not whoremonger. I do not go around fucking and I have pined for you…" he started to say.

"Shut up Aldwyn." She said exasperated.

She laid him flat and she lay against him as she kissed him silent. He was groaning and getting worked up fast. He was a really young inu and she smirked against his mouth. She used her mouth to reduce him to gasps and whining in their natural tongue. He was also a very touchy inu. She tied his hands to his head board with a bit of leather. Aldwyn was shocked and lifted his head.

"Not fair!" He growled.

"More than fair." She smirked.

"Evil!" Aldwyn hissed.

"I have been accused of worse." Asuna chuckled.

She spread his thighs and made a face and he stared at her in a nervous glance.

"Woman! Do not look at my cock like that." He gulped.

"Why?" She said smirking.

"It is unseemly." Aldwyn gulped again.

"Aldwyn, I know you follow the religion of these mortals. Let me explain something of Asian cultures; we do not put such an emphasis on the mundane." She said smiling widely.

He felt two fingers buried deeply in him and he released a cry that was rather loud. He stared at her in shock and she grinned more. Asuna chuckled as he dissolved into whimpers as she curled her fingers.

"A wraith taught me to do that. Name is Lei. He is such a whore but Kamis I love him. I love him and you will learn to love my family." She whispered.

"Oh bloody fucking hell! I am…why am I not? Oh fuck!" He cried as he tried to arch off of his bed.

"Feel good?" Asuna asked grinning.

"Yes! Oh yes! Oh God! I am so full. Hell please." He cried as he panted and cried.

His eyes were red and she held him back. She was meaner and she teased his cock tip and he almost passed out. He heard noises and she threw the lock on his door.

"They will think; Asuna, why torture me? Oh God just stop or let me! PLEASE!" He begged.

"You know what I wish?" She asked lewdly.

"Oh fuck! I do not care." Aldwyn said growling.

She laughed a sweet sound. She ran fingers through her wetness. She was showing him her risqué side but to see him reduced made her wild. She smeared his lips and Aldwyn snarled as he viciously sucked her fingers into his mouth. She ran a claw down his sternum and she slowly laved it up. His blood was sweet. She sank fangs over his nub and the poor young man passed out as she drank his half fae blood. She woke him up by gently sucking on his hard cock and he gasped out. Aldwyn was damn near sobbing as she stared at him.

"You look so needy." She said lightly sucking his head.

"I hate you!" He snarled.

She smirked again and she slowly licked up his length. He actually violently shuddered and she knew he could stand no more. Aldwyn was bleary eyed as she threw her leg over his hips to straddle him and she slowly drew back her fingers and let the pads of her fingers tease his taint and his scrotum.

"I am going to pass out. I cannot..." He breathed as she licked her lips.

Aldwyn's eyes opened wide as slowly eased down him and she made a deep growl as she became fully seated. She slowly rolled her hips to see how he would react and he snarled out as waves of euphoria hit him. Asuna leaned back and held herself by one arm and she rolled her hips. Aldwyn could see her whole sex engulf his and he was wild. He shook his head and tried to break his bonds. She continued to slowly ride her Welsh inu lover and he was in his beast totally. Asuna was mentally caught up in his primitive growls and snarls and she opened her mind. Aldwyn froze and his beast did not know what to do. It was so much sensation and it was overloading even his primitive side. His beast wanted to lick and suck at the beautiful bitch riding him but a part of him wanted to curl up and give himself over to the tremendous mental pleasure. She was channeling _him_ and he lost his fucking mind. He snapped the leather binds and he jerked her to him and suddenly flipped her. Asuna cried out as he began an annihilating and punishing pace and she screamed in raw pleasure as he took her hard. Aldwyn's inu self was growling and snarling as the gorgeous bitch moved her hair. She wanted his teeth on her and he was rasping. The gorgeous man fell over her back and still thrust with abandon as he sank fangs near her spine. She shrieked her bliss and he held on for dear life as he lost his seed. He jerked hard against her and she moaned softly each time he did. Aldwyn actually passed out as he lay on her back having marked her and blood dripped down from the wound. She was exhausted but it had been beyond spectacular. The poor man would be horrified to realize that he was again knotted inside of her. She moved him carefully and she pushed her bottom against his groin to get comfortable. It could be some time and she shut her eyes. Asuna wrapped his arms around her and she fell asleep.

Aldwyn slowly woke up and he hurt. He hurt a lot. His wrists were bloodied and he tasted blood in his mouth. He lifted his brown head and she was in his bed. He did not dream the incident and it was the most mind altering incidence of his life. The poor young inu was also horrified that he was still within her; knotted again. He felt like a virgin again and he shut his eyes.

"Aldwyn?" Asuna asked.

"Aye?" He asked embarrassed.

"I wanted this." She said lifting his hand and kissing his fingers.

"Why love? Why do this to ourselves?" Aldwyn asked.

"I opened myself up to you fully. I opened myself to give myself an opportunity to mate." She said admiring his immaculate claws.

"Did I mate you?" He asked getting sick to his stomach.

"Hai." His lover said softly.

"You told me…" He said confused and getting angry.

"Aldwyn?" Asuna growled.

"What?" Aldwyn asked in irritation.

"Shut up." She snapped and she settled back down.

He was furious and she had effectively silenced him. Soon enough she was snoring and he managed to pull himself free of her. Aldwyn hurt like an errant pup worked over for mischief. He groaned and his neck hurt. She had marked him in return he could feel and by God it hurt like hell. Asuna woke up and she moved to his chamber pot and retched. He stared and his eyes widened.

"What in God's name did we do?" He asked stunned.

"We made a child. I am damn well going to have it this time. I give myself purpose." She said throwing up a large amount.

"Bloody! You have been on a rampage. How in the hell do you plan on having a pup?" He demanded.

"Why by sitting on my arse and being waited on hand and foot by my Welsh fiancé. You should really start to plan the wedding." She said grinning.

"Do what?" He asked sputtering.

"Hai. Cannot have a bastard. He must have his right to your titles and lands." She said rising.

"You make no sense." Aldwyn said dizzy.

"Of course I do. I am foreign royalty. I can do whatever I want. If I wish to push the claim; my grandsire the Inu no Taisho is the daimyo of the Western Lands of Japan. A title more than worthy of King Edward's court. This mark is what matters not some ceremony but these mortals require the ceremony to legitimize my pup. So be it. So get busy. I will stop fighting when I am further along. If I have not made it home by then. Well I shall have to birth here." She shrugged.

"You could still be hurt." Aldwyn said tightly.

"I am making plans for that. You are fae. Beren is fae. I have yet to discover what that means fully. So, I shall. Please do not tarry about the wedding though." She said putting on her yukata.

"What do your other mates think of this?" He blurted out.

"They are throwing me at you. They seem to think you are most fascinating. Admal wants a threesome." She winked.

Aldwyn choked and she grinned. She intended to take back something and it was vicious and it was putting herself in danger but for some reason she knew that this was far from over. She was in the middle of something that would redefine her and she was trying to accept it. She looked back at Aldwyn and she smiled.

DICTIONARY

Deartháir-brother-gaelic

Deirfiúr-sister—gaelic

Ganbatte nai de kudasai-Don't give up, don't forget-Japanese

Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai. Onegai shimasu gomen nasai-I am sorry, I am sorry, Please, I am sorry-Japanese


	87. Chapter 87

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Brokering deals and facing realities. Meeting old friends in past guises as mortal concerns give those in secret advantages and issues. Traveling north and the enemy appears to mock. Thank you for reading and PLEASE, let me know what you think.

Up From the Lowlands in Court of the Lion

Beren was dressed splendidly as she slipped through the tear. She looked up and she smirked at him. He was shocked by her change and she winked at him. She was dressed in a shimmering white dress with bell sleeves. She wore some manner of crown-cap on her head and the fae prince's heart was pounding. Simyth saw her and he could see the change and she walked to the surprised Beren.

"Why my little man elf, are you pleased?" Asuna whispered in his ear.

Beren's eyes grew heavy with lust and his father had a knowing look. He took his wife's hand and they walked towards the palace.

"We would like to speak of ways to open the veils fully." Simyth stated almost amused.

"Absolutely. I have some thoughts but if you do not mind your majesty but may I speak to my husband alone?" She asked curtsying to the ground.

Beren stared at her as if she had morphed into an alien. Simyth smirked and he nodded. He patted his son's back and he walked on and the fae stared at her.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Hello." Beren said still reeling.

He watched her step back and she began to undo the dress right there.

"I have the acquaintance of the she elf and I have been asking questions." She murmured stepping back.

"Have you? What questions could she answer that I could not?" He asked almost smirking.

The dress fell and he stared at her. His jaw dropped and she smiled.

"That is why I asked. Do you like?" She said running her hand over her stomach.

"I cannot think." He admitted.

"Something is." Asuna said licking her lips.

Beren looked up and met her eyes as she lay on her discarded dress. She opened her thighs and the clever she-elf had been quite informative he decided. He fell to his knees and crawled forward. His "wife" was decked out in warrior's outfit but it left little to the imagination. His mind could only wander to who in the afterlife would give her such a thing. Not many of their women were warriors and he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. His hand pressed to her belly and he could feel his child and he was surprised. He felt female and he made love the way he knew. Beren had her drenched and out of her mind quite soon. This was perfect and he kissed her skin as thoughts of their dead son made him filled with rage still. The fae may be fairly peace loving but they had developed the ways of war to an art. As her legs wrapped around him; he planned his own revenge.

She had supped and she was giggling in his bed. Beren had a playful side and he was telling jokes that cracked her up. He picked up her foot and began to massage it.

"See this! In the modern era you could make a fortune doing this!" She grinned.

"Rubbing feet?" Beren asked.

"Hai. Tell me what I am having. I only smell sweet." She said groaning.

"Well you have played with the fae puppy." He said tickling her foot.

She giggled and she nodded. He laid her foot down and pressed his hands on her belly and it was warm.

"Odd. Who is this woman?" He demanded.

"Why?" Asuna asked.

"So similar." He murmured.

"She goes by Dylis." She shrugged.

"Not a fae name. How does she appear?" He asked.

"Like Aldwyn. They have the same green eyes." She murmured.

"Ireland there is another branch of our people. Father is of course our king but each branch rules their own portion. Does this make sense?" He asked.

"Hai. The Shouten have clans and each clan has a ruling family but Maec and the tr'Awnhi is the top tier." She explained.

"I see. I see completely. My wayward cousin Kressara has been found. She fell in love with a normal daemon." He said clucking his tongue.

"Did you not?" Asuna challenged him.

"Yes. Yes, I did and I would do so again. I feel his daughter but it is so close to our son." He said running his hand over her belly.

"Daughter?" She asked surprised.

"Mmm yes. He will have a wee girl. I will have a son and I am most pleased. Kressara was a warrior; mighty with a bow." He said tracing around her belly button with his fingers.

"Aldwyn is really good." She nodded.

"He is royalty amongst the fae. He should be introduced to my father. Father has become more understanding of mingling." He said lowering his mouth to her center and kissing her silver curls.

"Why?" Asuna moaned.

"I believe that his heart has been touched but he does not say. He would welcome Kressara back and her child." He said probing her now with fingers.

"She has three sons." She moaned for him.

"But only this one shows his fae nature. I am sorry but we welcome him but not his brothers." Beren said seriously.

"Is that not hypocritical?" His wife groaned.

"Yes but it is our way. Asuna? Please enjoy my touch for now. May we discuss unpleasant topics later and never in our bed?" He asked softly.

He watched her nod quickly and he massaged her treasured spot within her core. Her eyes were wide and Beren was intent on making her feel perfect here. He had her open for him and she was gasping harder.

"You may cry out as loudly as you wish. Our palace is open and muffles the sounds." He said gently.

Asuna was sweating badly and he was aiming for a total orgasm. Her legs shook and she felt her clit being massaged as his fingers began to thrust against her spot they way she would a man. She felt him kiss her knee and Beren curled his fingers. She completely arched off the bed and she felt like she left her body. Asuna withered on the bed as the climax rocked her whole body. Beren simmered with passion as he watched twitch and convulse.

"Oh Kamis! Oh." She groaned as he smirked.

"Very sweet sight." He said softly.

He had done something but the massive climax was followed by smaller ones and she was trying to catch her breath. Asuna decided that Beren was quite amazing; he was sex god and he laughed at her loud thinking.

"I am most flattered but when you abandon reality than you can fully embrace what our makers gave us." He said settling behind her.

"Altering minds?" Asuna whispered breathless.

"In a sense yes. Our understanding of many things frightens other races. It is only knowledge." Beren said only kissing her almost fae ear.

She nodded and his hand pressed against her sex again. He whispered in her ear to try and hang on. She prayed that her cries were not heard because she did scream and hard.

Beren sat beside her and she was listening to several fae as they spoke of the block.

"I thought perhaps of opening a gate through that plane than why not open one into the mortal's afterlife called Soul Society?" She asked.

"Explain." Simyth said cupping his chin.

"The shinigami use senkaimon to get into the corporeal plane. Gates that open through the Dangai precipice. It is a long way around but perhaps Bilae and Chanak will not expect it." She said to everyone.

"It is a possibility but please tell us of this Soul Society." The fae king said.

"It is where the splinter group of wraiths called Tomoshibi came to settle. They became unable to stay within Hueco Mundo permanently. They cannot phase directly into Hueco Mundo like the Shouten can and vice versa. It makes no sense because Tomoshibi began to be born amongst the Shouten clans. Ganek began an extermination policy. I think; I think it was alchemy gone awry and he tried to destroy evidence of it. The leader of the Gotei Thirteen is named Teruyoshi and he was a sibling of Arianrhod Hammel and he murdered two of my adult children." She said flatly.

"Why?" Beren asked distraught.

"Because they stood against him and stood by our family. They were young. Barely over a century." She said bitterly.

Her fae prince sat back in his chair and shut his eyes. He looked over at his father and Simyth nodded to the silent communication.

"The Shouten leader named Maec; I am told he is extremely adept with the natural magics?" The king said.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Then it seems apparent that we shall have to invite him here. Beren you will go with Princess Asuna and retrieve him. I find myself quite intrigued to meet my wraith counterpart." He smiled.

Beren nodded and she rose as they were dismissed.

"My daughter? Please a moment if you will." He called.

Asuna nodded and she walked to the fae king. He took her arm and they walked along the balcony of the beautiful palace.

"Beren is most unsure of much. He feels very insecure of things pertaining to the nature of your relationship. He does not show it but he is not all knowing and he does come to me for guidance." Simyth said softly.

"I perceived that majesty." Asuna said bowing her head.

"He came to me after his brother and my first born was brutally slain and he wept. Kimdar was a good man and the sight of you attempting to bring his beloved brother comfort meant everything to him. Beren was very much in love with you early on but you did seem resistant. We typically do not take spouses more than once and this issue with Amras…" He was explaining.

"He did not tell me he named him." She said in a hoarse voice.

"It is only what he calls him. He visits him every day. We were able to pull back the boy nymph because his soul had manifested in that place. Amras never had the chance." He said tightly.

"Why will he not take me?" Asuna asked with a cracking voice.

"He wishes to please you but the loss is as such he feels it will still tear you two apart. To see a child that you have created in absolute love and than your marriage was a sham as he put it. Beren admits he was less than gracious with his pursuit of you but he let his feelings consume him. He told me that he was certain he could make you love him. When he found out that Amras had died and he had not been there; he felt desolate and he felt certain that you could not love him at all. He was certain that no matter what his feelings would never be shared and he did not want to share his child that you obviously did not want." He said trying to explain.

"He assumed." She said getting choked up.

"You did not wish to spend any time with him nor be in his presence." Simyth pointed out.

"I was trying to sort things out at that point. My life was and is still trying to fall apart. Spending time in Leth'Evana is not an option all the time." She said honestly.

"Whereas therein lies the problem. I leave it to my son and you to try. Fae and other world daemons have not fared well unless a fae has left Leth'Evana and Beren does not wish to do so." He said trying to explain.

"So he still keeps from me. I need to go." She said hurt beyond words.

"I have only tried to ease thoughts." He said lifting his hand.

"You all do not get it! You assume all non fae should wish to be here. You think so little of us and _our_ ways that the idea of lowering yourself is barely tolerable. I should be deeply honored that your son condescends to love me. I want to love him but it is two ways your majesty. I will expect the body of my son by the end of the day." She said trying to storm away.

"He belongs here." Simyth said with a hard stare.

"So I have to jump through hoops to visit my child that I carried. Beren did not have to suffer the horror of delivering a dead child; I did! I assure you that it is the worst thing in the world." Asuna stated with fury mingling with wretched pain.

"He is in his final resting place." He said as he walked past her.

Tears fell down her eyes and she felt stabbed. She went to the room she had been sharing with Beren and she gathered up her few clothes. Her mind was again in turmoil and he stepped in.

"I need to return so that I can deal with making contact and getting this treaty thing going." She said in a stony voice.

"You are distressed." Beren murmured.

"I am seeing no hope. No hope whatsoever and your father kindly informed me of much. Typically you should speak to me Beren and tell me things. Just tell me that you find me a tad more interesting than pond scum so that I will not expect different, okay? You never intended to enshrine our son anywhere but here." Asuna said bitterly.

"I had not thought far. I was only reacting. Stop!" He said raising his voice.

"You are right. Mizuki wanted acceptance from Ayumu and he looked down upon our family, our ways, and everything we are. He let her know often that she was from an ordinary youkai family but she was special. It was nice that he thought so. Pardon me." She stated shoving past him.

"I cannot lose you." He said aghast.

"You never had me apparently. I will have my son and I will make certain he knows that just because he has my blood in him that he is still special." She said crying.

"I will not lose you!" He said grabbing her and holding her tightly.

"Beren, we have hurt each other enough. There is something between us, I admit it but to let it go further is torture." She said trying to not be cruel.

"Do you wish me to leave? Fine! I will give it up! I love you. I love you." He said emotionally and pressed his forehead to hers.

"No. I have no wish for you to give it up. I do not want you to lose yourself. Just as much as I have no wish to lose myself." Asuna stated logically.

"You are trying to use those thoughts and those feelings to define this. I am not of that world. I am fae! I told you I will not love anyone else. I cannot but you will not see." He said getting irate.

"I cannot see because I only get partial answers and looks that say, you should know! I do not know. I am not of this world!" She cried out.

"I can accept you as you are and who you are but you have to do the same for me. You are unwilling to allow concessions. We can make this work and it is right. It is beautiful! You feel. You allow yourself to feel with me. Tell me you do not love me too." He said clutching her shoulders.

"I…I…do not ask me." She said jerking away.

"I have not asked my father how we may move his body. I had not known how to broach the subject." He said shutting his eyes.

"You have not even bothered to bring me." Asuna said with trembling lips.

"I did not want it to hurt you. You can see him. Most of your kind buries and forgets your dead. We do not." He said with a tight chest.

"I want to see him." She said with utterly raw emotion.

He nodded and he took her hand. He could use his own power within Leth'Evana and they appeared in a place that appeared right out of a dream. It was a shallow lake and he waded out towards a small glass appearing bowl shaped thing. It floated stationary on the water and she was shaking badly. His eyes were closed but he had been dressed in a tiny tunic that covered all of him. His little arms were crossed and he was as if in a sleep. The white of the clothing set off the tiny bit of silver in his hair.

"So tiny." She said sobbing.

"You can touch him." Beren said emotionally.

She actually picked him up and she cried openly. Beren held her up and he knew how much she suffered. It was some time and she lay him down. She dejectedly walked towards the shore and she noticed more fae "coffins". She lay against the ground and she let her tears just fall.

"He will not perish here. He will remain as he is always. I do not wish to take him from this place because I cannot bear the idea of what will happen to him out there." He said in a hoarse tone.

"Your brother did not make it because why? Why could you not pull him back?" Asuna asked barely audible.

"Because an ekimmu killed him. They are deadly to us. Their claws, their weapons, their lust for our blood. We are safer here even though an ekimmu can come here. We draw our power from the very air. Out there; we are not nearly as strong. We perish much easier and to give it up means that the ability to live long and free from enemies. Now the Soten threaten even that here." He explained.

"You cannot leave. I will not allow it." She said drying her eyes.

"I have no wish to lose you either. I love you. I truly love you and I have since I saw you then." He said covering her hand with his.

"Jouichi?" She asked feeling depressed.

"His soul cannot return. He gave this up Asuna. He loved her so much that he will follow your soul to the end. He left and so will I." Beren said clutching her tightly.

"No. I refuse. We have to figure this out." Asuna said shutting her eyes.

He pressed his forehead to her head and he felt his love was a fragile thing. It would take more work and more will power than he thought he had.

"When the veils are restored; I wish you to come here as often as you wish or want. I hope someday that you have the ability to come on your own will." He said in her ear.

"Beren?" She asked softly.

"Yes?" He murmured.

"I need you. I need to feel something besides pain." Asuna said shutting her eyes.

"Yes." He said holding her to him for now.

Aldwyn was scared shitless. His father was pacing and the news that he had mated her was one thing; marry her was another. Brynnmor felt like strangling his eldest pup.

"Father! She wishes it and bloody hell! I wish to give my pup our name." He said upset.

"It is known that she is already married. To marry her as such would be folly for you! Do you not see Aldwyn?" Brynnmor said on a tirade.

"Father, I see an opportunity to be happy. I know everything now! Bloody hell, Mum is a fairy!" Aldwyn said sarcastically.

Dylis smirked at her son's description and Brynnmor laughed.

"Son. She is not a fairy." He said shaking his head.

"Just think of it this way Aldwyn; if I am fairy than so are you." She said playfully.

"Whatever it is you are Mama; I have no clue but look, I know what I am doing and we are dogs! We are demons and we only object because we think the Church will freak." He said throwing up his hands.

"They will!" Brynnmor said.

"I am not afraid. I will marry her and it will be in a church!" He said getting snotty.

"Oh Brynnmor let the boy have his wedding. They have already marked each other. I admit I know not the ways of Lady Asuna but she was an ekimmu before. They were odd and they were from these shores." She said in fairness.

"You have lost your mind." He shouted at his wife and mate.

"No. I have just thought it out. Let Longshanks show up and say anything! He is not popular here and he would want a powerful family and a noble one at that. He is having issues in Scotland. He will consent. The king wants to win." She said with a sly look.

"So you are capitalizing on our outing?" He demanded.

"Yes. Politics is a game. I would rather be in Longshanks favor than have them continually search my home. Let him have his wedding. Edward Longshanks should be so lucky to have Aldwyn in his army still." She said stabbing her needle through her sampler.

Both men stared at the sly she-elf and she knew. She knew they were taking a risk but Edward was a blood thirsty monarch. She was certain that the mortal wanted Asuna and Dylis intended to use it to keep her family safe. The woman was now her daughter in law and the mother to be of a very distant cousin. She intended to curry favor and make it stick.

"A wedding between Aldwyn Dillingham and Asuna Jing?" Edward said narrowing his eyes.

"Yes majesty. Lord Brynnmor was most specific. Since it is your final say." His lord chamberlain said.

"Really? Well she is quite the upstart. Is the Duke of Flint here?" Longshanks asked.

"Outside majesty." The man said almost in fear.

Brynnmor was shown in and the king stared at him with deep curiosity.

"Leave us all!" He bellowed.

After every servant had left; Edward settled back in his throne and stared at the Welsh noble.

"What are you?" He demanded.

"I am the same as Lady Asuna. It matters not what I am your majesty. I am still your subject and loyal unto your authority." He said smoothly and he bowed low.

"So you think I will allow this?" Edward said almost amused.

"I think his majesty wishes a powerful alliance with a powerful family. I think his majesty would like to have soldiers and officers in his army who are quicker, more lethal, and more vicious than any Scottish bastard." Brynnmor said from his bowed head.

"Well Lord Dillingham you are quite the negotiator. Your son and his lady will take time at court before and after the marriage. Her status as a queen shall be forbidden to be mentioned and her harem will stay in the shadows." The king said with a look.

"As his majesty commands." The Welshman said.

"Oh and Lord Dillingham what brought this about?" Edward demanded.

"It is a true love match. She is a type of creature that needs the substance of life in order to live." Brynnmor said delicately.

"You mean her harem is her food. How very evocative. It shall all be hushed up of course and she will be one of the queen's ladies in waiting." He said flatly as an afterthought.

Brynnmor knew Asuna would be incensed. Since the two months had passed since Aldwyn had sprung his declarations; the said lady in question had thrown plates at his son. Brynnmor had to tell Aldwyn to erect a barrier around his bed chambers. He got the distinct impression that Aldwyn found her a satisfactory partner in the bedroom. They hunted together in both dog form and on horseback. She spent part of her day gone and she saw him at least once a day. Some days she spent the whole day with him. His son was hopelessly in love. Aldwyn even forgave her temper. He shrugged and stated that she was pupped. So he travelled back to Ewloe castle and she was beautiful as she whirled around in a new gown.

"Father! Does my mate not look lovely?" Aldwyn demanded.

"Yes! He said he would consent. I did not tell him you are pupped." He said shocked at how much she was now showing.

"The fairy boy has been feeding her something." His son said smirking.

"Aldwyn!" She said growling.

"Give me a kiss darling for I wish to go fish with the boys." He said grabbing a quick peck.

She looked at Brynnmor and things were slow to progress but there had been battles. Fionn, Maec, and Admal fought beside Beren as they worked on their problems. Asuna was now officially confined. Aldwyn was "ordered" to guard her when she was on this plane. It was duty he was all too glad to do.

"So what did he really say?" Asuna asked.

"I have allied my family with that English snake for prosperity and my son's happiness. I pray you do not break his heart." He said crossing his arms.

"If things occur as they had; I already did. Now I have a chance to have some happiness with him! I have been here for months! I love him and I swear to your God that I will kill for him." She said crossing her arms.

"Edward wishes you and Aldwyn at court before the wedding and after. He said you would be honored as a lady in waiting to Eleanor and no mention of your harem as he put it." Brynnmor said flatly.

"I can pretend." She snorted.

"My you are agreeable today." He laughed.

"I already ate." She grinned and Brynnmor choked.

The wedding took place in London and Edward graced the noble couple with his presence and he was shocked to see her state. Asuna had a dress of cream silk and satin that had Celtic scroll work on the bodice. The sleeves fell off the shoulders and the bells were sheer. Her hair was up but it did cover her ears and she had a tiara on. Aldwyn had not seen her since she had come to court and his eyes were wide. He was dressed in black and white tunic that was fitted with a wide belt around his hips. He wore black boots and he stared at her with profound feeling. His undershirt was starkly white and Asuna stared at him. Edward watched from his royal perch and he seethed. The woman was marrying into his nobility and therefore under his authority. She was also very with child. It was obvious that the brat Dillingham loved her and it made him angrier. The blasted daemoness was utterly beautiful even full with child. The rights in Latin were read and both of them swore the words and her Latin was flawless. The couple walked down the aisle towards the church doors and Edward stared at her. His thoughts were broody and she stared at him. Edward had his fill and he left.

Aldwyn laid his wife back and stared down at her. He had undressed slowly and he was kissing her neck slowly and she shut her eyes. She ran her hands through his curls and she was groaning. Admal had watched the entertaining little display that had occurred but he was damn sure as hell going to see something. The mix of amazing man was so gorgeous and he was a sensual lover. Isha did not know how often he witnessed it. Asuna was making such soft noises and he said to hell with it.

"Since you are in this palace than you really must make Isha scream. That man is obnoxious and I have heard how much you can make her cry out." Admal smirked.

Aldwyn stared at the man in outrage but Admal stepped over and knelt so they were eye to eye.

"You are a member of our screwed up family my boy then learn to share." He said smirking.

"Pardon me but go away." Aldwyn said growling.

"Oh Isha." Admal smirked.

"Admal perhaps…where did you go?" She growled.

She gasped and she was seized in Admal's ether form. Her raunchy lover opened her thighs and she was moaning. Aldwyn was shocked and she began to stroke her own nub and slip a finger into her own wetness.

"Aldwyn!" She gasped-groaned.

"Yes?" He asked meekly.

"Please." Her voice whimpered.

He had no clue where the wraith went but he slipped in behind her and pushed in. She shut her eyes and she was feeling them both and Admal was shuddering within her very body. Aldwyn was an excellent lover and soon had her in his lap and guided her up and down as he touched and stroked. She threw back her head and she let out wails of joy. Admal was going to die and he suddenly became very aware that Aldwyn knew right where he was. The snarky bastard was prolonging her end and he growled in her mind.

"Not stupid wraith." He husked in her ear.

"Please Aldwyn!" Asuna yelped.

"Yes my love. My wife. My mate. Mother to my beautiful pup." Aldwyn murmured in her ear.

He pinched her clit between thumb and forefinger and she made a surprised noise. He kept the thrusting up and she was feeling numb. She began to heave her chest and Admal was losing his mind.

"You bastard!" He yelled with her voice.

"Well since you decided to interrupt my wedding night than suffer. Tell me love when you cannot take it." He said biting her neck lightly.

Asuna was arching away and the numb feeling was getting uncomfortable. He still moved and he could tell she was reaching the point and he released her nub. He barely flicked it and she did scream.

"Oh bloody hell." He hissed out as she flooded him and his cock was milked hard.

The climax had been harsh, quick, and powerful. Asuna was speechless as she lay against him like a ragdoll. Admal phased out and he was gasping too. He slid down the wall and he was needy. He was so damn needy. Aldwyn smirked at him and the Shouten-empusae was smitten. Admal's eyes were silver and Asuna beckoned him over. Admal staggered and the Welsh noble watched as she bared the other and he was reduced to cries and begging. Aldwyn was quite proud of himself. Admal snapped so fast that the Shouten prince was shocked. Asuna was exhausted as well and Aldwyn lay behind her as Admal passed out.

"You are amazing." She whispered.

"Well perhaps being tied down and other things were new to me but I am not ignorant. I do read." He smiled as he kissed her.

"Lady Dillingham! How lovely you look." Edward said from his seat as she sat beside Aldwyn.

"I thank you, your majesty." She said curtsying.

Asuna mentally rolled her eyes. She was getting really good at the kiss ass thing. She had been at court for a couple more months. She left court at least once a week and spent it with Beren in Leth'Evana. Her life here worked as her mates unconsciously worked out their own "schedule". Admal was one to just barge in on what he wanted. So it was not unheard of for her to have her passionate encounters with Maec, Aldwyn, Alum, and Kameron; Admal just joined in. He demanded some alone time and got his kicks. He made eyes at Kameron but her frère was not of a mind to indulge so he let it go. Admal tr'Awnhi was the perfect empusae man and mate as far as she was concerned. Fionn was dealing with their "war" but he demanded some time as well but he was less demanding. He stayed too busy killing. The lightning ekimmu and Beren actually got on well and since she had been in this hell hole that was ancient England; she found some happiness.

"You do look lovely. Tell us how the hunt went Lord Dillingham." He said slyly.

"It went well your majesty." Aldwyn said bowing his head.

"The Scots have been making noises of not accepting English arbitration again Lord Dillingham. Your talents will serve us well as you head up there and teach those filthy beasts who is king!" He said staring at Asuna.

"Your majesty?" Aldwyn asked stunned.

"You served in our dragoons in the past. I have seen your skill with a sword and the bow. Yes, you are an excellent choice. You leave in a fortnight." He said sipping his wine and ignoring the noble couple.

Aldwyn's hand shook and the bastard was sending him away right when she was so close to birth. She was within two months and King Edward had stared at her whole time. Aldwyn was on a tirade in their chambers later when she pled she needed air. She ported into his chambers and he was being readied for bed. She had appeared behind a partially opened door.

"I know you are there. I am surprised it took you this long." Edward chuckled.

"How did you know I was here?" She growled.

"I have come to feel your bits of power. Odd is it not?" He asked watching her.

"You must have spiritual powers." She said shocked.

"Explain that." The king said narrowing his eyes.

"No." She snapped.

"My you are quite pissy. Do you enjoy relations while you are pregnant? My wife gets very put out for the sake of the baby. So I am quite without." He said eyeing her.

"It is nonsense that relations will harm a babe in most cases. I have a mate who is a renowned healer." She said growling.

"Well good. I am glad to know. You wish Lord Dillingham to stay here?" He asked picking up her hand and running his finger down her arm.

"You bastard!" Asuna snapped.

"See this? I have come to wear it. It pulls on your demon energies. Makes your powers a little less effective. I am so glad I know how to handle you." He said and he was up.

He was behind her and she felt the blasted medallion. How in the hell a mortal found such a trinket she had no idea but the Ming had ways to deal with youkai back in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Unhand me!" She growled.

"You deny me after that moment. I am certain Lord Dillingham is a good enough lover; rumors are he must be fantastic. The servants had said that you moan and scream often." He said in her ear.

"How dare you!" She snarled viciously.

"I am also sure that you allow someone to visit your bed in tandem. How does that work?" He asked coldly as his hand caressed her belly.

"Well when there is feeling." Asuna said snapping her fangs.

"You have permeated my thoughts woman when no one but Eleanor has entered my head." Edward snapped.

"You blame me? You are the one that raised my lust sir. As you put it; it was an act." She said slinging words.

His hands cupped her fuller; riper breasts and he breathed in her ear. She was getting angry and he did something she did not expect. Edward bit and she snarled out. The son of a bitch knew youkai behaviors now and she was rasping too hard. His tongue was on her neck and his hands cupped and massaged her breasts.

"Beautiful woman. You do that unknowingly. You snare us and make us want you badly. You were a Celt goddess. I had the Archbishop look it up. There is an odd shrine to a woman who looks like you when you do not hide your gorgeous marks." He said harshly in her ear.

Edward slowly pulled her gown up her thigh and the damn medallion weakened her. His hissing breaths were rampant as one hand found her silver curls.

"Pagan goddess. Fertility goddess as well. Bringer of life and smoter of evil You bring life after your wretched losses." He whispered and she had not counted on ningen being able to know so much.

Edward slipped a finger inside of her and she gasped. He made that infamous growl of his when he was typically displeased but he worked her. Her mind was trying to focus on history and she knew he had fathered many. She made a long groan and did what he knew to do. He bit her neck again and she sank to her knees as she almost screamed but he covered her mouth. Edward was groaning as well and he backed away.

"Travel with Lord Dillingham. My cousin is in New Castle. I wish you to entertain and ascertain what the Scottish nobility is about. I trust your mental abilities. I would send you into battle but you are in no condition." He said catching his breath.

"Who are you to command me?" Asuna demanded recovering from the intense orgasm.

"Your king. You swore an oath to me before God and all of my nobility. You are only Lady Dillingham in my kingdom. You have honor correct? You stand by your words? Your marriage contract states several things. Now please go." He smirked.

Asuna glared at him and she launched herself at him and pinned him to the post of his massive bed. He was devilishly handsome man but he was also like many mortals; power hungry, arrogant, and haughty. His brown eyes narrowed and he already knew he won. She could not touch him. Edward figured some things out on his own and he was quite willingly to import literature of a blasphemous nature. He grabbed her neck and kissed her deeply as she sputtered. Asuna staggered back and he smirked.

"You cannot respect a man who will not at least put up a fight to you. I get that you are a great and powerful woman but I am not without intelligence. You will be my asset whilst your overly lovely posterior graces my kingdom. Perhaps I can open those thighs and take you as I so wish but until then; you are my vassal." He said husking.

She grabbed his crotch and he dared her. She squeezed enough to pain him and Asuna ported out.

Asuna stood in the New Castle Castle and Aldwyn was pissed off. He hated war. He hated leading an army but he _really_ did not like the Scottish. For her part; she liked Scotland greatly. She liked their clan ways and the way they spoke. She fondly remembered a certain ookami hanyou. Lord Kimbrace was not a name she had thought about in years. She was smiling fondly and Aldwyn stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You smile and I hate this bloody place." He growled.

"I like Scotland." Asuna said making a face.

"I seem to remember." He smiled.

He took his place by her side and she was smiling. Aldwyn rolled his eyes as Henry de Percy came forward. He bowed with a flourish and he smirked at Asuna.

-I fucking hate the English and I really hate the smug descendents of the Normans! I cannot stand the Scottish more. Tell me again why we are doing this? - He pathed.

-Because Edward Longshanks is a brilliant mortal but I will beat him at his own game. Aldwyn he is too pivotal in mortal history! I cannot take him out. - Asuna thought back.

"Brilliant." He growled.

"Pardon me, Lord Dillingham?" Percy said.

"My husband is most pleased you put up with us. We here the Scots have been rising arms?" She asked as she took Percy's arm.

Aldwyn stared at his mate and she was quite the charmer. She had the mortal eating out of her hand in two seconds flat. Soon enough Henry was beside Aldwyn and looked over.

"You are a lucky man." Percy said staring at her speaking with other nobles.

"How so?" Aldwyn asked.

"To have such a beauty and she is intelligent. She looks soon to be delivered." He smiled at the Welsh noble.

"She is due within two months. We married in a private ceremony in Flint last summer and the king approved the match two months later." The Welsh inu lied effortlessly.

"I had heard there was a little bit of sensation. My oh my. Lovely." He said perusing her.

Aldwyn was getting agitated but he stayed calm. They went on their business and Asuna had snuck out to go hunting. She decided to duck over into Scotland proper and Aldwyn was asleep. He was more used to human food and she got sick of it. So now her inu began hunting the forests across the Tyne. She was happily eating her Scottish deer when she heard snarling. Asuna lifted her inu head and it almost dropped. There were several ookami and they looked mean but what caught her attention was the hanyou amongst them. She knew him and she immediately bowed her head in a submissive posture and the wolves were confused. Asuna carefully moved forward and began to scent the hanyou. He was young. He was really young as he glared at her. She grew playful and she licked.

"Ugh! What the fuck was that fer?" Collum growled.

Asuna yipped and the ookami changed form. Asuna did so as well and she recognized Anice. Who the male was she had no idea but her eyes were on Collum.

"Why in the hell did ye lick me fer?" The hanyou asked highly annoyed.

"You smelled cute." She teased.

"I ain't cute!" He said hissing.

"Pardon my nephew doggie but who are ye?" Anice demanded.

"I am Asuna. I came over here to hunt because the English get on my nerves." She said honestly.

Anice slapped her leg and she hooted wildly. Her mate had a smile and he nodded at her.

"I still want te know why ye think I am cute." Collum said getting angry.

"Because you are. I am so happy to see you all." She said bowing deeply.

"Where are ye from?" Anice demanded.

"Japan. I have been stuck here some time because of my enemies. It is such a long story but I am trying to get my way home open." Asuna answered honestly.

"Japan is like in Asia?" The hanyou asked.

"Yes. It is an island country. I am mated to a Welsh noble who is a dog daemon." She explained.

"Longshanks has been sending dragoons up here te cause us Scots issue. Do you ye know sumthing Lassie?" The mate of Anice asked finally speaking.

"Yes. I have been sent with my husband to ascertain. Edward and I are not exactly friendly. He knows of daemons." She explained.

"Longshanks knows of us does he?" The man asked angry.

"I would never betray my fellow brethren but I need peace from the fucking mortals right now. I am in dire straits. I need the stability that being allied with the crown provides. Now on the other hand; I have no intentions of him finding you all." She said flatly.

"Who are ye fighting that ye ally yerself with the likes of fucking Edward Longshanks?" Anice's mate demanded.

"You do not want to know. They are evil and they do not dwell on this plane. You know the stories of the wee folk? Well believe in them but there are other nasties out there and they hate me." Asuna said shrugging.

Anice and her mate looked at the dog daemoness and she was friendly. They did not expect it so and Collum watched her closely. The half demon was barely past maturity and he was in his fifties. The boy had been left motherless after Anice's sister had gone and bedded a mortal. The uproar in the den had been bad but they loved the boy be he half demon or no. Collum's mother had died giving birth to him and even though he called her Aunt Anice; he thought of her as his mother. Asuna ascertain their thoughts and she smiled at Collum. He glared and he was so young. She smiled to herself in her memories. She down and spoke with them for awhile and it was very pleasant. They invited her up to Halkirk but she declined. Collum kept staring at her as they left and she felt a little bad for him. He would always have his human form but the instincts of a youkai. She sighed and she began to work her way back towards the castle.

"What do we have here?" She heard.

She knew that voice. She knew that voice well and she turned. It was him and she was never so happy to see another manner of youkai in her life. She had forgotten all about the colonies and she made a noise as she actually hugged him.

Hyoga was surprised when the loud mouthed inu had popped up on his mental radar. He had shoved the irritating bitch out of his mind and now here she was.

"I am so happy to see a familiar face!" Asuna cried.

"Inu? Have you been drugged?" Hyoga demanded.

"No, it is just that. It is complicated. I know ga. Ga are comfortable to me." She said smiling.

"Now I know you are demented." He laughed.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"There is that mouth." He smirked meanly.

"Been to Japan lately?" Asuna retorted nastily.

"Why no. Last time I went my son gave his heart to a cruel hearted and empty headed bitch." He snapped.

Asuna slapped his head and Hyoga ducked another shot to his head. He was easier and not nearly as hostile. She crossed her arms and he looked her up and down.

"Well you look like you have enjoyed yourself." He smirked.

"Well I seem to remember you enjoyed yourself last time I saw you." Asuna said flippantly.

"Oh it was something I got over quickly I assure you. I realized I had peace and quiet." Hyoga smirked.

"Well you knew what you did." She said shortly.

"What I did?" He asked confused.

"Nothing." Asuna murmured and she looked away.

"What has your dress in a twist?" He demanded.

"I have no time for inane discourse. I have to go." She replied feeling helpless again.

"Oh please, you make yourself have time for whatever. Beat up people and I have not repaid you mind you." He said cracking knuckles.

"You knew what you did!" Asuna blurted.

"Okay, what did I do besides make a fool of myself?" He asked raising a jade brow.

"I swear I hate you fucking ga sometimes." She said trying to brush past him.

"Well we fucking ga do not like inu sometimes, although Kenomaru is quite besotted." He snorted.

"You asshole!" Asuna growled.

"We have been over that too. I have to be somewhat nice to you though; you do manage to give me lovely grandchildren." He said disdainfully.

"Fuck you! I gave you a son." She said angrily.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"You did not know. Oh Kamis. It does not matter; he calls Kenomaru Baba." She said growling and turning away.

"That night?" Hyoga asked in a haunted tone.

"I thought you knew. I thought you just did not care. I am sure you do not." She said sighing.

Hyoga realized what she said and he snarled. He slapped her and he grabbed her shoulders; he shook her violently and he was incensed.

"How old is he?" He demanded.

"Three and a half years." She said with narrowed eyes.

"It has been months!" Hyoga yelled.

"Not for me." She said stepping back.

"How could you? How could you not find a way to tell me?" He hissed.

"Because you dumped me in his bed. I assumed you came to your senses and realized what disgusting fools we were." She said in anger.

"I did. I raised my sons woman! Did it not occur to you that I would wish my child?" He asked furious.

"Let me see; ga and inu. Bad enemies and you hate Touga. You are a bastard who calls me an insipid bitch. Tells me you wish to hate me." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Evil!" He said shoving her.

Hyoga caught her off guard and he fell her on. He was so fucking pissed off and they fought. He truly wished to strangle her but she was staring at him and he invaded her mind. Hyoga was startled to see his son in her mind. Silver hair and green eyes. He too looked moth and he was sick in his anger.

"His name is Yuan. Kenomaru named him." She said struggling with the powerful ga lord.

"How dare you! How dare you! I expected more from you inu. You have the balls the size of a well hung horse. You woman are in need of castration!" He said with malice.

"Grow up! It was a hormonal screw. You got all emotional because you were mourning your dead mate and I fell into bed with you. Yuan loves him as his father and you will not mess with that." Asuna snapped.

"Oh really? I will not mess with it?" He demanded and he grabbed her jaw.

He was so damn strong. Her ga were so damn everything and she leaned up and kissed him. He was shocked and he was worse because he responded. He held her face in his large hands as he devoured her. She heard ripping and she saw his red orbs staring at her.

"How could you?" He demanded.

"You ask that now?" Asuna asked growling.

"You make me insane." Hyoga said again grabbing her jaw and kissing her.

He had ripped the bodice of her dress and it was getting to heady. She groaned as his hands cupped and tweaked her nipples. Hyoga ripped himself away and actually crawled away.

"You will bring him. I will keep your farce but I should be able to see him!" He demanded.

"I cannot." She mumbled.

"You do something! You know the Jings. You tell me no?" He roared.

"I cannot! I am trapped." She yelled at him.

"What do you mean you are trapped?" Hyoga asked stunned.

"I mean I have been stuck in this Kami forsaken era unable to see my family. My children dying and losing mates. So you go ahead and be angry!" She said snarling.

Hyoga blinked and he jerked her up. He faced her away from him and in his fingers was a teardrop crystal. She tried to struggle and he pressed it above her crescent.

"What the hell Hyoga?" She hissed.

"I have urgent matters in the colonies but I will track you. Be good inu." He said slapping her backside and she snapped her fangs.

Asuna shrieked in fury as he ported away and now she had a massive headache. She hated their damnable crystals and she head back to New Castle.

Aldwyn helped to put down skirmishes and he was exhausted. The day had been long and the highlanders were vicious and used tactics not used in his majesty's army. That thought made him sick. Longshanks made him sick and he walked back into New Castle as he looked forward to his mate's attentions. She was due and she was fidgety. She kept telling him something was coming and he was unsure of what that meant. He had also found out about a moth daemon she called Hyoga. She said do not ask and bad blood. That bothered him but he sighed as he climbed the stairs. Aldwyn lifted his head and he smelled something odd and he ran up the stairs. Asuna was cornered by a being with black hair and his eyes were an odd mix of colors. She was snarling and she screamed as the daemon turned and backhanded Aldwyn into the wall. Bilae smirked and he had trapped her in the room and walked up to her and slammed her hands over her head and he smiled.

"Hello Arianrhod." He grinned.

"You will die. I will kill you again!" Asuna screamed.

"Well you see my little diversion is working so well and the Four Branches does not exist and you cut off from Arawn. If you had not tried to stop me; I would have let you live." He said tracing her jaw and neck.

"You evil bastard! You sick piece of..." She snarled.

"Oh please. Do you know how much time and energy I have spent to thwart you my dear sister? I have spent thousands of years! Having been reborn and torn asunder to make certain that I stayed on your reincarnations. Planning and corrupting everything. You did know that was my element?" He asked as he sliced her gown open.

"I do not remember." She hissed.

"You do not remember. Well I am going to give your soul a choice. Wake up or I kill them." Bilae smirked.

"What does it matter if she is here or not?" Asuna hissed.

"I want to talk to sister dear and not this temperamental brat. I want Arianrhod." He said cruelly crushing her breast.

He watched her eyes bleed and he had woken her. He grinned and he stared at her.

"Hello Arianrhod." He said in a soft voice.

"I will destroy you for betraying me." Her voice said.

"Who betrayed who? I gave you the choice." Bilae snarled.

"To wipe out my entire family and for what?" Arianrhod asked practically spitting.

"Because I ended up the strongest; above Gwydion, Fionn, and any other countless fuck buddies. The difference between you and Ayille is that she sees a future. You only could see the present." He said growling.

He had a dagger and he suddenly dragged it across her nipple and she yelled in pain. The bastard, black hearted ekimmu bent his black head and licked it up as it dripped.

"I am going to fuck you. I am going to fuck you well." He said so angry.

Bilae hauled her off the wall and he had to bind her hands in front of her. She was snarling and he was exerting an ungodly pressure on her and finished ripping her gown. He moved so that he could spread her cheeks wide and pushed his nose into her center. He growled as he took in her sweet musk and the ekimmu reborn was ruthless. His sucks were hard and he bit. She tried to hurt but he was not letting it. When his hated tongue dove past her ring of muscle and the cry was from Asuna.

"So I have to fuck this memory. Heavens but what a tedious chore. Now I have planned this for some time. Arawn and that spider; what is his name? Oh! Jouichi! They damn near killed Ayille. She sleeps and I am not bothered to keep her entertained. Pain can be good but you need thorough fucking. Oh yes here we go." He said snidely.

"I will fucking kill you! You think I will not find a way…out…oh Kamis!" She snarled as he slid something deep in her backside.

"Marvelous time the future era is. Perfect for perversions. I used to come upon you and tie you down. You thought it was Arawn but I did nasty things to you. Now my feisty little bitch. I will enjoy your body and you will know that I used you like a whore. Feel my cock? Greedy little whore." Bilae growled so turned on.

He had her tied at her hands and glass phallus filling her other entrance and his cock buried in her.

"I want you to know that I have killed many. I have killed so many of those creatures called inu." He purred.

He grabbed her silver hair and jerked her head back. He was absolutely humiliating her and she hated him. She utterly hated him and she wanted to throw up.

"You are going to swallow my cum and you will do it because I wish. Bilae using Taranis's heir as a common slut. Heavens you stay tight you fucking slut." He purred more.

Asuna was snarling and trying to fight the hold and he smirked. She screamed and he was so freakishly strong. She felt pain in her head and she was in agony. Bilae was suddenly against a wall and a very pissed off ga lord stood there. Asuna was completely surprised to see it. Hyoga was taller than his sons but he had that same slender strength. He was willowy but hard, compact muscle. He stalked the strange creature and lifted Bilae by the neck and drew back his claws. His moth poison was released and he had roared in her mind to cover her mouth. The reborn ekimmu actually choked and wheezed badly. Aldwyn was coming awake and he saw something he had never seen before but Hyoga wasted no time and grabbed the male parts and Bilae shrieked in horrible pain as the moth silk burned him badly.

"You make the wrong enemy insect! Oh fuck my dick!" Bilae hissed as he managed to phase.

Hyoga stared hard at the part inu woman and he was furious. He hated men that raped. Hyoga was a mean, nasty, cruel youkai lord but he did not resort to raping women. This woman he had no compunction fighting if necessary but it would be by sword and claw not defilement or humiliation. He looked around and found a shift. He handed it to her and he jerked the phallic object from her body and he was out of control in his anger. Asuna was seeing flashes and Hyoga had stopped one of his own from raping his mate. She had been a warrior beside him and the ga lord had done a vicious execution. Wetness stung her eyes and Aldwyn tried to make a noise and Hyoga stared at her.

"Who was that beast?" He growled in a beastly anger.

"My enemy." Asuna whispered.

"He rapes?" Hyoga thundered.

"He does whatever. He murders, he rapes, he dismembers as he uses any devices to get his way." She said breathing hard.

"He has no honor." The ga said sick.

"No." She said looking down.

"Get your things." He commanded.

"Wait!" Aldwyn croaked.

"Who are you boy dog? You mated a boy?" The ga asked in obvious disgust.

"He is not just…" Asuna tried to say.

"I said get your things!" He roared.

"Who are you to tell me anything?" She yelled at him.

"A man! A real man and a man you delivered a child to apparently. I do not allow this in my kind! Disgusting!" He roared again.

"Asuna." The poor Welsh inu said bleeding from his head.

"Aldwyn." She went to go to him.

Hyoga snarled and he pulled her to him and a huge cloud of moth shoki exploded. Aldwyn could barely breathe and when he looked; they were both gone.

Hyoga could not get over his fury and he gently shoved her onto his bed. He was yelling for a bath to be readied and he was furious. He came back into his room and he tore the shift off of her and swept her up in his arms. She was hitting him but he paid no mind. Hyoga fell to his knees and lowered her into the copper tub and he washed her himself. Asuna was aghast and he said nothing. He had done this before and it made him sick in righteous anger.

"Open your thighs so I may wash." He said in a huff.

She did as he asked and he gently washed all of her. His eyes were red and he stood her up and she stepped out of the tub. He dressed her in one of his own dressing gowns.

"Go to bed." He commanded.

"Excuse me? Do you forget who you speak to?" Asuna said seething and reeling.

"I speak to a spoiled rich bitch. You will do as you are told. I will not brook argument as I am in no mood. GO TO BED NOW!" He screamed at her.

Asuna almost stumbled and he looked rigid in his anger. He guided her to his bed.

"Women are used this way because they are vessels. It is the most perverted mode of evil. I kill for this. I cut the offending organ off and quarter them. They are alive as I do so." He said cruelly.

She actually shook at the might of the ga lord and she could see why he was such a rival for Touga. He stared at her and then looked away.

"I have to go back." She whispered.

"So you will be a sitting duck so to speak? That boy is not strong enough to protect you in such a condition! I feel the life in you and it is unusual. Why would you allow yourself to become with child in such a wretched state?" He snarled.

"I have recently lost too much. I wanted to feel. I was losing my mind." She admitted.

"You need to feel? Feel what? Tell me what?" Hyoga demanded.

"Something good! Everything has gone for shit! I…I wished to feel the good!" Asuna said emotionally.

His eyes were wide and it happened like it always did. She was on his bed and he was kissing her with such passion. Asuna really wished that they did not kiss so well but his mouth was around her throat and dragging fangs. She shook as he touched her. Hyoga was not brutal this time. Their three encounters had been brutal but very consensual. Even as he had taken her body hard; she could not deny that she had encouraged him. She began to whimper as his hands caressed her belly and breasts and he pressed his chest into her back. His mouth burned a hot path and she leaned her head back to kiss his mouth.

"Stop." He said suddenly breathless.

"No." She whined.

"I refuse. I refuse to be such a bastard." Hyoga snapped.

"Hyoga please. Please?" She asked panting.

"You should sleep." He tried to command.

Asuna ground her bottom against his arousal and ga men were just nicely built. They were such fierce everything. She moved her whole body and he growled in pressing need but tried to calm himself.

"I refuse to use you after that sick thing…" He started to say.

"You fucking ga tease! You are a bastard!" Asuna snapped losing her temper.

"Enough." He growled and tried to get up.

Hyoga was knocked out flat on his back and he had heard inu bitches got crazed in bed and he felt her mouth suck on him hard and he winced and cried out as she suckled his manhood.

"You just do not know when to quit. Sit on me." He tried to command.

"No." She whimpered out.

"I will not take you like an inu bitch." Hyoga snapped harder.

"Please? I want to feel. Hyoga please." She said in a such a silky tone.

His heart thundered and her voice was so sensual. He cursed himself and he eased a single digit to make certain she was ready. Her walls clutched his finger and she was so wanton. The ga lord gave it up and he held his cock as he brushed her entrance. She bit her lip and worried it as he slowly pushed in.

"Damn." He said grinding out the word.

"Oh so good. You feel so good" Asuna moaned dragging out the words in the delicious delirium.

"Why do I become such a fool around you?" Hyoga asked as he too moaned.

"Kamis! Ga! Take me!" She snarled in rising fever.

"You feel so good too." He whispered as his hands roamed her skin.

His hands massaged and gently squeezed her hips and he leaned over her back. His jade hair tickled her back and this was totally different than their last encounters. Hyoga moved slowly and sure as his body found a decadent rhythm and the passion reminded him of his mate. Feeling a woman like this after so long made him groan and kiss her pale skin. Their voices were filled with the sweet tension as the mighty youkai lord kissed and moved deep. His eyes shut and he felt her so deeply because of the crystal.

"You beautiful creature. So beautiful even in a fight. Do you know what you did to me?" He groaned in her ear.

"Bloodied you?" She gasped.

"Yes that too. Made me want again. Wanted to beat you. Touched you and want to consume you." He said heatedly as his organ moved a little faster and harder.

"Why did you? Drop me? Oh Kamis hai!" She said beginning to shake under him rather violently.

"Because I am foolish. Gods you grip me! Oh so tight. Grip is tight. GODS!" He yelled out as he began to climax.

Nothing in his tone, his manner, or his voice was violent and she had waves of ungodly pleasure. He nipped her skin lightly as his body desensitized. She hated crying and she realized the older she got; the more feminine she became. She wanted to snort at the idea and he snorted above her.

"So being tender is weak to you? It is not. It is a rather alluring trait about you woman. Something about the idea of pure viciousness tamed within a tender moment. Love and loving can be a weakness but it can be the greatest strength you have. I know what you are but you are it. You are also the most irritating, loud mouthed, insane, bitchy, intelligent, and most beautiful woman I have known; besides my Saaya of course." He said sucking on her lobe.

"Hyoga?" She whispered still trembling.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"More." She said shutting her eyes.

"I doom myself. I keep doing this foolishness and I doom myself." He said harshly.

"Please!" She snarled out.

"That bastard is mine." He hissed in her ear.

"Get in line." Asuna retorted.

He snapped his hips and she shut up. He made love and he was unused to feeling. Silently he cursed the stubborn inu bitch for making him give a shit.

Admal held Aldwyn's head in his lap as Alum worked on him. The place stank of moth poison and Raganos; Bilae had been here. Alum poured a brew down the mixed daemon and he had a skull fracture. He would be okay soon but he had a massive headache and Admal gently laid him out.

"You are starting to care about him." Alum observed.

"No, I am not. Isha loves him so he I should care a little." Admal snorted.

"He is attractive." The healer said clucking his tongue.

"Yes, so is Lei. Who by the way is one to hang another by their balls." He said smirking.

"The Jing heir? You and he?" He asked curious.

"He is possessive. He and Isha were married before Maec and Isha. He hated our little queen and he nearly killed her. Raganos was on a rampage; well Bilae that is, and she just took him in a bind. Thought Hanaj had betrayed her. They got to the other and they grew to love the other rather violently. I witnessed it and I wanted it." He said honestly.

"Well! They say the young Jing is a force to reckon with." The healer said impressed.

"He is untapped. He is more powerful than Maec." Admal said honestly and Alum dropped his jaw.

"How old is he?" Alum asked stunned.

"Only a thousand on the corporeal plane." He shrugged.

"He is only five hundred?" He asked shocked.

"Yes. He is stunning as well." He said smiling.

"You hold something back." His older brother said.

"In my era; her frère and I are insanely attached. Isha threw me at him because he wanted it." His brother said actually turned red.

"And Jing would what?" Alum asked with wide eyes.

"Lose his mind." He said clenching teeth.

"He knows you are empusae?" The healer asked.

"Yes. He knows of course but as I said he is possessive. You should see what he did to Maec when he found out that Isha saved him. He gets really pissy when we call her Isha. Anyway. There is a moth settlement in Northern England. Not too far from here." He said thoughtfully.

"You do not seem too concerned." Alum said.

"Isha has three moth children. Two girls and one boy; I was there when the twins were born." He shrugged.

"So whoever has her most likely is friendly." The elder brother said.

Admal nodded and Alum looked down at the Welsh noble. He was a handsome man to be sure but Alum was more interested in exploring things in another direction at the moment. Aldwyn groaned as he came to and stared at the two Shouten men.

"She was taken!" He said terrified.

"Not a problem mutt. It was a friend I am certain. Now explain what you saw." The blue eyed wraith said in command.

"That thing began to rape her. She was screaming and hissing but the energies that he used were suffocating. I passed out." He said in shame.

"Well maybe a little because of that and the fact he fractured your skull." Alum said softly.

"Oh." He said angry and upset.

"Well I shall go visiting the bugs and report back." Admal said rising.

Admal phased out and he appeared in the moth colony. He was immediately surrounded by ten moth and their weapons. He raised a brow and smirked.

"Just looking for my queen. A pretty bug was seen taking her." He grinned.

"Female dog?" One said shortly.

"That would be her." Admal smiled.

Hyoga was perched in a high tree and the woman was asleep in his bed. He had spent the entire night making love to her and he was not really wishing to let her go yet. He recognized a wraith and they got on his nerves but they were useful beings. Hyoga spread his wings and floated down.

"I took her." He said flatly and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I know of you. I have seen her mind and you are a naughty, nasty bug! Nice to meet you. I am Prince Admal tr'Awnhi." He said bowing.

"You antics are annoying Shouten. That boy is too young to protect her. She is very near birth and the idiotic woman said she intended to be this way? That creature intended to rape her and defile her every which way. Where were you?" Hyoga demanded.

"Fighting other wraiths in Hueco Mundo that are trying to kill us too. That creature is hell bent on her destruction and it is drawing all the nine planes into war. So you can be pissy all you wish moth but we are trying!" He said angrily.

"Why can you not open these veils as she called them? She had no issue before." He said coldly.

"Because to open those veils take great amounts of what you all call yoki. That bastard has managed to lock the doors so to speak and we are trying to jimmy it so to speak." He said crossly.

"Messing with ancient magics and screwing with eras. You all are retarded!" Hyoga said nastily.

"Perhaps but I did not do it. Bilae did and you stopped him from raping my queen. I thank you for that and since you think we are so retarded; why not help us?" Admal asked shortly.

"I might have to. Seems you idiots do not know how to manage a fight or war." He said rudely.

"Oh please do tell us." He snorted.

"I know exactly how to kill all five types of wraith." He said snottily.

"Five? There are three." Admal stated stupidly.

"So who knows more idiot?" The moth lord asked.

"What do you mean five?" He asked stunned.

"Shouten, Tomoshibi, Stythe, Soten, and Alves. Good Gods! How can you not know of your own kind?" He demanded.

"How do you know and we do not?" The Shouten asked trembling.

"We corporeal youkai as you call us are not all dumb and I assure you have witnessed and stayed out of the wars between the blood drinkers. You all think yourselves better and it would be better if most of you just died!" He growled.

"Stythe and Alves, I must know more." He demanded.

"I tell you what I know then you do better to protect her!" Hyoga snarled.

"Deal." Admal stated firmly.

"Fine. Stythe dwell in mountainous regions. They do not like your Shouten ways. They are primitive and war like. The Alves live near the frozen tundra. They live in large groups and you all do not pay attention to them because they actually like peace." He said flatly.

"We like peace." Admal snapped.

"Right as much as you would like a Tomoshibi fist in your face. You say nine planes? Well there you go." He said narrowing his eyes.

"How do you know all this?" He asked shocked.

"Because I make it my business to know. Moths do not have land so much as colonies. We have to deal with other races and types of daemons to live. We are strong because I know who my enemies are and who are not. The Alves may ally with you; the Stythe are not friendly." He said flatly.

"How come we have never seen them?" He asked.

"The Stythe are a little like the Besud clan. Somewhat sensitive to light. That is where the Besud may have come from; I do not know. Now I have matters of trade to attend but care for the inu bitch. I will be paying attention." He snapped.

Hyoga jerked him to follow and Asuna was sitting up. She had "heard" the conversations and she stared at Hyoga.

"Answer me this; would these other wraiths be in mountains of Scotland or perhaps Norway and Finland." Asuna asked softly.

"Yes. I warn inu. The Stythe are nasty buggars. They are war like and they like blood. They like it a lot." He said coldly.

"Well fortunate for me so do I. Do you coexist in this plane like the Shouten and Tomoshibi do?" She demanded.

"Of course. Flesh is fed from freely amongst the mortals. Why do you the idiot humans come up with supposedly wild stories? They are really not so wild." He said flatly.

"Hyoga, thank you! I think we may have found a way through. Bilae must not know of them or they avoid him. He is ekimmu…" She started to say.

"He is reborn Asuna. He has to fully develop his energies just like you." Admal pointed out.

"So he may not be able to phase in there either!" She said excited.

"He has been able to block Leth'Evana, the corporeal, and Hueco Mundo to a degree." Her Shouten lover said.

"So we go deeper into Scotland tomorrow?" She asked Admal.

"I would say so." He nodded.

"Did you not hear a word I said?" The moth said enraged.

"I heard you perfectly. I heard I may have found my way out." She said smirking coldly.


	88. Chapter 88

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Big surprises as life is twisted and entwined. Ancient must contain and control to make things occur. Stythe are met and briefly engage for battle. The enemy is goaded and one small victory is scored by an odd source. A dark force comes and wreaks their own brand of havoc. Thank you for reading and PLEASE, let me know what you think!

Fighting for Life in the Highlands

She loved the Highlands. Aldwyn could not stop bitching at all. She had Admal take him back as she just could not handle his constant hate. The Welsh, English, and Scottish of this era were still clannish and distrusted; she did not understand but she should she surmised. It was so beautiful and serene it seemed but she knew it was not. Admal looked around and he poked in and out of caves and other places. He would phase in and shake his head. They had a fire going on the third night as she heard something near the forest edge. Admal was passed out asleep and she sat up. Asuna moved carefully and she was gently grabbed and she made a surprised noise.

"Beren!" She said hugging him tightly.

"You should be in Leth'Evana. You are close to birth." He said in her ear.

"You came all the way up here to tell me that?" Asuna asked softly.

"I would prefer if you are with our healers who can attend you." Beren said softly.

"So you would have lain abed until I have them?" She asked raising a brow.

"Well yes." He said confused.

"Mhmm well my little man elf come with me." She said taking his hand.

"I am told that you suffered." He said concerned.

"Who told you such nonsense?" Asuna asked arching her silver brow.

"The half fae. I tracked him." He said flatly.

"He also had a skull fracture. I am fine. Now come." She said in a command.

Beren had the feeling she was "sheltering" him and he was suddenly resentful. He was worried and he had confirmed what he had suspected. Kressara had been so close that they had never thought to look in Welsh portion of Leth'Evana. He could not believe she had a child who showed strong streaks of fae. Beren's mind was going in several directions and worry was not his typical mode and neither was anger but around these other worlders; it was difficult not to be. He saw a being called a wraith and he narrowed his eyes.

-He is like me. - She whispered in his mind.

-That is good wife but you are…- He brushed her mind in return.

Her lips found his ear and he shut his eyes. So sensitive they were and she was using it against him. Beren tried to grab her wrist gently and his eyes widened. He stared at her face and he was wracked.

"Go ahead and admonish." Asuna chuckled sweetly.

"I.." He tried to say and he was frozen.

She blinked at him and it was all sweetness but his natural heat was unleashed on him and she did things with her mind. Beren fell to his knees. Asuna was not even touching him any longer. He was on all fours trying not to whimper but it was becoming harder. Admal woke up and he stared at a creature that literally stole his breath. Isha was being wicked and the poor man was attempting dignity and a small noise did escape the fae prince.

"Beren?" She asked sweetly and softly.

The elvish man rolled his head and he was experiencing tremors. His limbs felt heavy and his anatomy throbbed terribly. He was stunned quiet and she was increasing the true touches and feelings. It was all at once. Everything was at once and he was a prisoner in the sensations.

"I need." He gasped out in a small whisper.

"What? Need what?" Asuna asked sinking to her knees.

"Need end. Please. I need please." He managed to say as she barely touched his lips with hers.

Asuna actually undid his bottoms and she made certain to let the fine wool brush his straining male flesh. His face held pain but also utter rapture as she gently ran finger tips up and down his rigid staff. Admal was rapt and he was watching ekimmu power and it was not just suggestion. It was certain that she was feeling too and she softly whispered in Beren's ear. She only ran fingers and the Elvin man released a startled cry and his face held utter ecstasy as a massive something erupted. He was out of control as his body jerked as his seed spilled from his length. Beren's eyes were squeezed shut tightly as his body drained. The prince collapsed on the ground and he saw her green eyes glow a little as she licked and sucked him.

"Now what is that?" He asked still trembling.

"Knowledge." She smirked at him.

"Isha?" Admal whispered.

"I was not aware." Beren said actually embarrassed.

"Oh Admal has seen more before. Hell he has done more before. You need to loosen up my luscious little man elf. You wanted me and so you have me." She smirked as she rose.

Beren adjusted his leggings and Admal devoured her mouth right there. Beren had not really been exposed to the other worlders often and she was kissing the Shouten prince rather evocatively. The fae prince noticed that she peeked and she _wanted_ him to witness this. He should have been horrified but he had never seen two blood drinkers together. Blood dripped from Admal's mouth and he growled hard as he tried to get to all of Isha. She had turned wicked on him too and she was suddenly behind him. She whispered in Admal's ear and he whined softly as she bit on his neck. Blood stained her lips and she stared at Beren harshly. She wanted him to know exactly what she was and she bared fangs wide and she sank them into Admal's juncture and he made a harsh noise as the blood stained his tunic. His hands flexed and the blue eyed wraith felt her bare his cock. She was going to work him right here and he made a needy moan as she stroked his length. She pulled on his skin perfectly and Asuna showed him off and he was wild but a prisoner to her empusae pull. She again bit his other juncture and she pushed and pulled his male flesh.

"Isha! Oh fuck. Do it! Do it." He growled-moaned out.

Admal tried to roll his hips as she pleasured him and let his head fall back as he hissed wildly. His world narrowed and he growled through clenched jaws as he erupted harshly. She kissed and sucked Admal's strong blood and soon she stepped back from him. He sank to his knees and the Shouten prince was gasping in and out. She neared Beren who was wide eyed but said nothing.

"Do you understand?" Asuna asked softly.

"Yes." He whispered.

Asuna honestly did not expect to feel his hands buried in her hair or his intensely passionate kiss. Admal was weak as hell as he saw the pretty elf kiss her with such passion. His mate had used him and well. His smirk plastered his face as he fell on his pallet next to the fire. Sometimes Admal really liked being used well. The Shouten prince was glad the fae was here because he passed out and slept like a dead man.

Beren actually stayed there and his arms were around her and she held the hand of the wraith. His mind was playing over so many things and he had gotten a good look at what she really was. He could not believe himself and she intrigued him beyond the norm. Other worlders and their ways were not supposed to entice this much. Beren did not move and he felt something move. Admal grunted in his sleep and he stared at the tree line.

-Wife. - He said in her mind.

Asuna's eyes opened and she saw something he did not. She saw white eyes but they had pupils. They looked a little scary and the wraith was semi-transparent.

-What do you see? - Beren asked in her thoughts.

-Eyes. - She said back in his.

She heard tremendous growling and the wraith stared at her in anger. She actually pointed to herself and it narrowed its eyes. Asuna got up and Beren yelled. Admal got up and she slowly moved towards the creature.

"Isha!" Admal screamed.

/

The wraith had the reddest hair she had ever seen and his eyes were pale and almost clear blue. He looked pissed and he looked like a wild Highlander.

"Why are ye here?" He demanded.

"You speak English?" Asuna asked shocked.

"I speak whatever language I need te. Why are ye here?" He snarled.

"Stythe?" She demanded.

He narrowed his eyes and she was one of _those_ beings. He grabbed her throat and she grabbed his wrist with an iron grip. Her eyes bled green and she narrowed them.

"Why are ye here?" He snarled.

"If you do not unhand me you sorry bastard than I will lay waste to you right here, right now!" Asuna snarled right back.

"Aye. I'm a Stythe and I donna appreciate ye kind here. We donna like your kind." He said with a nasty growl.

"Well wraith; I am not certain I like _your_ kind. I came in search of you all because there are others that I am certain you will not like." She snapped.

"I'm Tala. Who are ye?" He demanded with a nasty glare.

"Asuna." She said crossing her arms across her breasts.

"What are ye exactly?" Tala asked with an air of conceit.

"A very odd being. I am an empusae by half." Asuna said watching him closely.

"Why yer men allow ye out when yer about to pop lass?" He demanded.

"Pardon me?" She asked barking in laughter.

"Yer close to have yer wee bairns. Ye should not be in the wilds." He said coldly.

"A sexist wraith. Well that is a new one." She snorted.

"Ye better watch yer tone lass. I donna like smart mouthed lasses." He said growling.

"Oh ho. You are funny." She said growling.

The wraith slammed her hard against the rocky wall and she was winded. His strength was astonishing. He managed to lift her as though she weighed nothing and she stared into his eyes. They looked like clear pools that were barely tinted blue.

"You cannot come into the light." She said shocked.

"Oh ye are quick lass." He growled.

"Your plane is forever night?" Asuna said quickly.

"How de ye know?" Tala asked.

"Because your eyes idiot. Oh my Kamis! The wraiths used to be one race. They used to be one race. What happened?" She asked shocked.

"Don't know what yer talking about. I want te know how ye know these things?" He asked staring at her green eyes.

"Put me down or I will make you." She said letting a bit of yoki grow in her hand.

Tala let her down and she was not a usual lassie. She was simmering in power. He had been tracking her the past three nights ever since she had entered his valley.

"I know of the planes because I know of the ekimmu. I know they were shut away long time ago but one of their evil ones has been bent on domination and wiping out entire races and families." She said growling at him.

"Ye speak of the fucker Bilae. He was ripped te pieces eons ago." Tala snorted.

"Hai. He was and he reformed only recently." Asuna said.

"Don't lie lass. It's no good." He said nastily.

"You say I lie?" She asked.

"Aye." He said meanly.

"Isha!" Admal yelled out.

"In here!" She yelled back.

Tala went to hit her and his hand was held by Admal and Asuna saw Beren.

"You do not really want to do that friend or I am going to gut your sorry ass right here, right now." Admal said sweetly.

Tala was shocked to see another wraith. It was wraith and it was nothing like him. Admal had him shoved against the rock and his eyes bled silver. Tala was actually very slightly nervous as the black haired man stared at him.

"How dare ye!" Tala hissed and exerted pressure against Admal.

Admal figured a show of power was needed and he sighed. He grabbed the wraith's arm and crushed the wrist easily and let his two shoki solidify to weight it down. The red haired wraith grunted in pain and Beren fully stepped forward and pressed a spear to his throat.

"Ye have me attention." He growled out.

"Now there! See we be pleasant." The dark blue eyes of Admal smiled.

"Yer a sorry bastard and I'm gonne gut ye." Tala snarled.

"Good but after you hear us and I would like to see you try." He said in a cheeky way.

Asuna was breathing a little hard and the two men were threatening and posturing to the Stythe wraith and she gripped the rock wall. Admal scented something and he looked back at Isha. Tala took that second to colecock Admal's jaw and Beren speared him to the wall and turned to his wife.

"Tell me." He said calmly.

"Water broke." She said grimacing.

"I do not understand." Beren said confused.

"She has started birth." Admal said groaning.

The Shouten prince stood up and he looked back at Tala and there was animosity.

"You and I buddy are going to have a thrown down and I am going to kick your fucking ass into Hueco Mundo proper you fucking little shit." He said growling.

"Ye speak of a dream place ye pansy ass bastard. Ye prolly have yer ass wiped by yer boyfriend over there." The red said in mockery.

Admal snarled and Asuna yelled. Tala was intrigued by the whole situation and they knew of the outsiders of course but they were nasty, not worthy of them.

"Admal! Phase please?" She begged.

"To Ewloe?" He asked.

"Hai!" She nodded.

"Can you take all three?" Beren asked.

"Well yes." Admal snorted.

Admal phased them and Tala was left to stare at the spot. He pulled the weapon out of chest and blood stained his tunic. He knelt where the woman had stood and he knelt down. The smells were different and they had Ewloe. That was in the cursed English and Welsh wastelands but he would go.

Dylis hid and she refused to let Beren see her and Aldwyn was a wreck. Beren demanded they go to Leth'Evana and Aldwyn had decked him. Admal laughed and he managed to get Isha to the tear and she groaning and grunting terribly as Beren tried to calm the young half fae.

"Aldwyn stop!" Asuna snarled at him.

"I bloody well do not understand why you had to stay up there that fucking long! Oh God! I can smell it." He said getting nervous.

"She will be better off in Leth'Evana. Now please shut up!" Beren said actually losing his temper.

The managed through the small opening and Beren looked at Admal. He sighed and nodded for him to come. The Shouten prince was astonished but Maec had gotten to visit fairy land.

"Make sure where you step." The laboring onna said groaning.

"Sure thing. Amazing. It is dream like." Admal stated as they moved in the forest.

"Pull in closer." The fae said softly.

The all moved closer to him and he made the mists appear. All four of them were at the palace and Admal was impressed. Beren helped her to his bed and she lay back with a grunt.

"I shall go get my healer." He said cupping her face.

"Hai." She nodded and she groaned a little.

"Well hurry up!" The Welsh inu growled.

Beren sighed and he stared at the other young man with ire. He left and he was nervous too. The poor young man was a mess and he was having difficulty pulling in his emotions. He too was a wreck but Beren was good at hiding his innermost feelings. He found the healer and the white haired man followed him. Simyth saw his son and he neared him.

"It is time?" His father asked softly.

"Yes." Beren said bowing.

Simyth watched as the healer followed his son and the fae prince entered his own rooms. Aldwyn paced and Beren looked over at Admal. He was calm and the Shouten prince neared him.

"Do you fae have alcohol?" Admal asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good. Point me in the direction of it before the poor boy pisses his pants." The Shouten chuckled.

Beren nodded and he left with Admal for a moment. Soon he had returned with a beautiful bottle and two glasses that looked like small bowls. The fae prince neared the bed and she was obviously in pain but it seemed normal. The healer was so calm and as serene as he laid hands on her bared belly and she shut her eyes as he calmed her.

"Healer?" Beren asked softly.

"I feel two my prince. I feel them move and their auras." The gentle fae stated as he took Beren's hand and pressed it to her belly.

Asuna was uncomfortable but the real pains had not started yet. Beren felt the babes move and it was a beautiful thing.

"Young Aldwyn." The prince called.

Aldwyn came over and his eyes were a little red. His hand was pressed to belly and to feel the babes move and roll made him calm.

"It may be some time but they are good. It is very good." The white haired fae stated.

"What is your name sir?" Asuna asked in a soft whisper.

"I am Airis Ludok." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She whimpered softly.

"It is no issue." He said gently.

The white haired fae had soft brown eyes and his long hair was tightly braided to reveal his sharply pointed ears. Admal watched the peaceful scene and knew it could go bad quickly.

It was a long labor but it was absolutely the most serene one she had ever had. Airis calmly talked with her, rubbed her belly with sweet smelling oil, and massaged her perineum. Beren stood on his balcony and lay beside her as things progressed. The fae prince encouraged Aldwyn to do the same and the half fae and half inu man was unused to the idea but it was intimate and absolutely the most wonderful experience. Airis pressed a cloth to her forehead as Beren rubbed her belly more and she was relaxed but hurting; everything so gently peaceful that it was incredible. Happy tears stung and she was lifted up by Aldwyn as Airis guided her to sit up a little.

"Let them guide you. Follow your rhythms as they tell you how and when." The healer instructed.

"So different." She whimpered.

"Different from what my Princess?" He asked.

"Birth is harsher. Not as easy. This is so beautiful." She said shifting uncomfortably.

"Sometimes circumstances are not ideal and we have to help nature but this is best for both mother and baby. My Prince? Could you massage please?" The healer said softly.

Beren nodded and she could tell he was nervous. He was calm about it and Aldwyn was downright trembling. Her head moved side to side as the contractions began to build harder. Airis checked her progress and everything was done with an air of pure calm and serene that she was unused to it. The massage helped to ease the burn that accompanied the passing of the pup's head and she sucked in deep breaths as she followed the healer's calm words. Nobu always took a more active role in her births and this was just different. Asuna threw her back and growled out loudly as the pup slowly was pushed out. Beren was able to deliver his own son and the boy let out a soft cry as soon as Airis cut his cord. Beren held him and she saw a pup with brown hair and her blue eyes. He had Beren's scroll marks around his left eye and he had a crescent mark but the color was different from hers. All of this pup's marks were similar to hers as well but the dark brown of Beren. His cries were soft mewls and Asuna whimpered out and broke down. The fae prince was in danger of falling apart himself and he neared her arms. She took her fae pup from his sire and she sobbed.

"I should like his given name fae." He said softly to his wife.

"Hai." Asuna nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Erim." Beren said in his son's fae ear.

"Eiji. I should like his Japanese name to be Eiji." She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Please tell me what it means?" He asked softly.

"Great second son." His wife said meeting his eyes.

"I shall present him to my father as Erim but I should like him called Eiji." He said deeply affected by her choice.

"Please lay him against your breast." Airis said from his spot.

Asuna laid the naked fae pup on his belly and she moved the bodice of her dressing gown. She stared at his eyes and it was as if she was staring into his soul and her heart was jerked so hard that she Eiji suckled slowly and stared at her face and she was feeling violent love. Beren felt the emotions and he was affected as well. Her body was relaxed for a little while and within the hour she was getting horrendous contractions. She was staring at Aldwyn with wide eyes and she snarled as they tried to ease it for you.

"I should gut you!" She growled at him.

"Now this is what I am used love. Bloody hell! You are breaking my hand!" He said yelping.

Asuna snarled at him and Airis was amused by the antics but he felt the pup and looked at her.

"I am going to press a little to help her; is this acceptable?" Airis asked.

"Hai! Get her out!" She growled.

Beren smiled softly and he held his son. Simyth entered the chambers and Beren laid their sleeping child in his arms and he now was in a swaddling blanket of the softest fur. Asuna was bearing down harshly and Airis helped to ease the part fae girl into the world and she was a big girl. She also had a head of brown hair and blue eyes like her mother. Asuna tried to grab at her and the healer was again calm and he cut her cord. The pup wailed like an inu pup should and Aldwyn actually teared up.

"Yuriko." She said holding her tightly.

"Do I not get to name her?" Aldwyn demanded.

"Give her a Welsh or English name." Asuna said short tempered.

"Carys." He said staring at Asuna.

"Yuriko Carys Jing-Dillingham?" She asked.

"It is long." He said smiling.

"She is Welsh and Japanese; it was bound to be a mouthful." Asuna smiled as he kissed her mouth.

Aldwyn's handsome face held such joy and he held his daughter a moment and they took her to clean. She had magenta striping around her wrists, hips, and even her ankles. Asuna's eyes simmered and Airis was serene as he looked at the two part fae children. Admal had stood back to let Beren and Aldwyn have their moment and he met her eyes. He whispered, I love you and she smiled until she felt a horrible pain in her back.

"Kami. Kami! Oh shit! Oh Kami!" She said getting sick to her stomach.

Airis moved to her quickly and his eyes widened. He had no idea what was going on and she was straining terribly.

"Admal! Oh hell Admal." Asuna hissed in pain.

"Isha? What is wrong?" He demanded.

"Wraith. It is wraith." She said getting white as a ghost.

"Beren! Get me to that tear now!" Admal shouted.

Beren did as the blue eyed man commanded and Admal picked up his lover and he carried; they were through the tear in moments. He phased as he walked and he appeared in Maec's bedroom. His brother shot up and she was gasping easier.

"I am getting Alum." Admal stated in a hurry.

"Isha? What is going on?" He demanded.

"Wraith babe. Wraith! Oh hell Maec, help me." She cried hard.

"Open your thighs Isha." Maec commanded.

Alum burst in moments later and he was there to deliver a healthy sized boy and Admal almost fainted when he walked in. The little boy was screaming in a newborn shrill cry and he was stunning. His silver hair was stark against his slightly tanned skin, his dark blue eyes mirrored his father's and Admal had to lean against the door. He was certain he was going to faint.

"Fool! Get over here." Maec said in awe.

The little boy was simmering in such a mix of power. Admal crept forward and his eyes were silver and he was trembling.

"I am only half. Why? Why?" He said not understanding.

"Isha's screwed up heritage. Mixed up and he has Shouten and empusae power." Alum said smiling as he held up his nephew.

The boy let out a long wail and Admal took him and Isha had passed out. She was worn out and Alum did a small laceration repair. His son was shouting almost in anger and Admal got the distinct impression he was getting hungry.

"He is cold." He said suddenly.

"Pathing?" Maec asked surprised.

"Yes. Oh Gods. How is it you are so awesome?" He asked trembling.

Alum grabbed a blanket to cover the male wraith babe and he began to suck on his hands. He was a big boy and he was wide eyed.

"He is corporeal but he has so much Shouten energies." The healer observed.

"He is so utterly beautiful." Admal said absolutely rocked to his core.

His Kala was beautiful and he loved her dearly but adding to that; adding to his happiness made him near faint again. Alum took his son and his knees gave out.

"Well I know what you have been doing whilst I fight." His elder brother said in cheeky way.

"You tell me to guard her with my life! You tell me to make certain of her choices! I am sorry if it requires some up close and personal at times." He said glaring at his king.

"Oh I am certain I know your up close and personal Admal." The Shouten snorted good naturedly.

"Well I do have those needs." He snapped.

"Oh I know. I raised you, remember?" Maec laughed.

Maec took the babe and stared down at the beautiful little boy. He rivaled his little Maiell in power and he smiled. He brushed his fingers over his cheek and the boy rooted more.

"Wake Isha up. This boy is very hungry." He smiled.

Alum gently used smelling salts to wake her up and she swatted the vial. She was in pain some but it was a good pain. Alum helped her sit up and Asuna cried out when she saw him. Admal looked up and his face held disbelief and awe. She took the satin wrapped infant and the looks she gave the child made the blue eyed prince filled with deep love. The only thing missing was Lei but they would get back to him. Asuna knew without a doubt that these triplets were going to be close as close could be to her. She stared at the three tr'Awnhi men and she felt the infant prince suckle hard. He was strong and he was a fighter. He was also a channeler of yoki like his parents. For the moment things were peaceful.

"I do not want to leave them!" She growled.

"Love! Edward has been bitching about our being in Flint. He has ordered us back to Scotland." He said in annoyance.

"I do not want them there." She said crossing her arms.

Her two boys and girl were in a large cradle and they slept. Carys slept between her two brothers and she was wearing a gown of white and pink satin and lace. Eiji was in a blue gown and Larak was in a navy baby yukata. Admal had it made in Astana and brought it for his son. She would find him standing over the cradle and staring. He was so deeply affected by the birth of his son that something had changed in him a little. He was a tad more serious. A little more vicious in his actions towards his goals and his goal was getting back to his life in the modern era. He was quite intent upon that and he was absolutely in love with his son. Admal tr'Awnhi loved him and he now missed Kala with an intenseness that was stifling. Aibhlinn sat on the floor banging a silver rattle against wood blocks. Asuna looked at them with utter happiness and it made her sick how long she had been here.

"I understand love but what am I supposed to do?" Aldwyn asked.

"We need to make contact with the Stythe. Damn it! I just had them a week ago! I will not leave them." She said crossing her arms.

"Asuna. I need you there. I know you do not want to leave them but…" He said and she snarled at him.

"I said I am not leaving them. Kameron will have to come to New Castle and I wish a Shouten wet nurse. We are going to have to be careful but I am not leaving them." Asuna said in a cold tone.

"You are acting irrational." He growled.

"Well I do not care. They are mine." She said and she picked up her ekimmu daughter.

Aibhlinn squealed and Aldwyn yelped. Fionn stood there and it was obvious that his daughter knew and adored her sire. She was squealing wildly and the ekimmu warrior took his child. She laid her head against his chest and Asuna was jealous. She had recently began to feed her herself again and it had been tough going. Aibhlinn was strong willed but her mother now nursed them all most often and Fionn had been quite pleased.

"Hello my little princess." He whispered.

She wrapped her plump fist in his hair and she stared at Fionn.

"Hai?" She asked him softly.

"I have located the Stythe. They moved position from where you had met. I will accompany you this time. Why do you stare at me so?" He demanded.

"She is not as loving with me." Asuna said frowning.

"Aibhlinn will be. You have been absent some. Give her time." Fionn commanded.

Aldwyn sighed and stared at the ekimmu.

"Talk to her. I cannot. She will bloody well bring our family into hell." He snarled as he walked away.

Fionn stared at her and she looked defiant.

"You lost tremendously. We will restore what we can but the boy fae is at peace. You have to leave the children here." He said in a firm voice.

"Bite me Fionn." She said coldly.

"First you wish to pawn off our daughter and now you will not leave them. Your mood swings are terrible." He admonished.

Asuna set Aibhlinn in her cradle and she walked Fionn to the wall.

"Watch it ekimmu. I am acting like myself right now. This is me. Deal with it. I care not if you have to bust an ekimmu nanny out of Terre de Brume but I am not leaving them. Do you understand? You help me figure this out." She said shortly.

"Milady?" A timid inu maid said from the door.

"Hai?" Asuna asked looking at Mary.

"Longshanks is here mam. He doesna look happy milady." Mary said bowing.

"Watch them!" She growled at Fionn.

She stormed from the nursery and she walked into the library where Edward stood by. He was in riding clothes and he looked angry, violent, and generally displeased. Edward had on leather over his long tunic of red and his leggings matched his top. A heavy belt was around his hips as the king wore a royal blue cloak over it all.

"You were told.." He started to say.

"I was told what mortal? I gave birth or did you not notice?" Asuna said coldly.

Edward gave her hard look and truly she was no longer with child. Her face was cruel, mean, and filled with anger. He was taking a chance but he suddenly grabbed her throat and she snarled at him. He had something in his hand and she fell to her knees.

"It is good to know that the fortune I have paid for my trinkets have been quite affective. You daemons are pulled by nature itself. You think to threaten me?" He demanded.

"I think you piss me off." She said growling low in her throat.

"I think you should hear me before you lose your temper woman. It could be mutually advantageous. I am told you search for something and I am quite certain I have hold of maps and charts that would make you salivate." Edward said growling in his temper.

"What do you mean?" Her voice rose as she stared at him.

"You say much and do not say other things. I think you being here means you are trapped." He said in his heavy accent.

"You are quick." She growled.

"Arianrhod was a goddess to us. That manner of daemon had great power I have come to know." He smirked.

"What do you do in your spare time?" She demanded.

"Look up ways to control you." Edward said smiling meanly.

"What do you have that could possible interest me?" Asuna asked.

"Perhaps my bishops have unearthed the old palace of this woman?" He asked casually.

"What?" Asuna asked stunned.

"Now you are interested. I think…I think in your home; none of this exists. I think your enemy has trapped you in a past. You cannot move forward and you cannot harm me because I am pivotal to my people. Should you like to see some of the things I have discovered?" He asked jerking her up and smashing her into the library wall.

She narrowed her eyes and she was able to cause his nose to bleed and he chuckled through a mounting headache.

"My royal residence not far from here. Take us there." He commanded.

"Fuck you!" She snarled.

"I really would like to but you are almost prudish at this point." He said in a mocking way.

She did port him and his stomach rolled. It took Edward's all not to vomit right there. Asuna smirked at the pathetic mortal and he was trying to use and manipulate her beyond any reason. With speed unusual for a ningen at all; she was on the floor in a main hall of this place and Edward pinned her down.

"Enjoy making me ill? You are a hard headed bitch." He said in a temper again.

"Try containing me without that amulet human!" She snarled softly.

"Like hell I will." He snapped.

Edward ripped her gown in the back and his eyes were wide. She got wild and she was stunned stupid. He bit her juncture and he did it hard. Asuna clawed the floor and she could not help the moaning growl escaping her throat. Blood trickled down her neck and she screamed.

"Do not drink my blood!" She yelled.

"Will it change me?" Edward asked.

"Use your head Edward!" Asuna growled.

"Oh?" He asked and she knew it instantly.

She had misspoken and she violently shuddered as he without preamble did his will. This bastard was quite the rogue in his will and she shut her eyes.

"You did not specify which my dear. So since I am so inclined and you are gripping me so bloody tightly. I think I shall tell what I know." He said smirking in triumph.

'You had better enjoy this Edward as you will never do it again." She threatened.

"Oh? Why is that? You think because you have to be some sort of what exactly? I am quite comfortable." He said grinning.

If she could have seen his face; she would have punched him.

"Now I have found something akin to a diary. The paper is nothing I know but I am sure it is a daemon thing. My scholars tell me it is the ancient Britons which means it was your kind." He said and he moved within her.

Her brain quit working and he had done something. Edward had done something to himself and she groaned out.

"Information is there. I have spent the last several months learning all about youkai as your people call them. China has _much_ about dealing with youkai. Did you know that there actually whole temples devoted to controlling youkai?" He asked in her ear.

"What have you done?" Asuna gasped.

"Only made you more sensitive. You are doggie after all." He growled in her ear.

She was in mental chaos as her body felt on fire and she screamed out as whatever concoction he had used made her hypersensitive and he began to thrust with abandon. Asuna was horrified to realize the creep had her climaxing. She snarled in her own mind at her inner self and it just hummed and purred. She screamed it was a fucking ningen. Her beast kindly pointed out that Kensei had been one. She shut up her mental tirade and she felt her body clamp down on the bastard king. Edward had enough sense to pull himself back and she was clawing at the floor.

"Now Lady Dillingham shall we talk?" He demanded.

Asuna lost her temper and she rounded on him and punched him flat. Edward sputtered as blood erupted from his royal nose and she snarled over him.

"I am not your fucking whore human! You had better learn that right now and I might have to change history!" She screamed at him.

She gathered her clothes and she ported. Edward lay there dazed but he chuckled as he wiped the blood from his nose. The Chinese priest had been insistent. Take her blood he said. He smiled and he pulled himself up.

Asuna appeared at Ewloe Castle and Fionn was shocked and enraged at her appearance. She growled at him and she jerked on a shift.

"I need a bath! We go to New Castle." She commanded.

"What happened?" Fionn demanded.

"It matters not. Did Arianrhod keep a journal?" She demanded.

"I believe so. She enjoyed writing very much." He frowned.

"That son of a bitch." Asuna snapped as she called on Mary for a bath.

"What Asuna? Tell me!" He demanded with force.

"Longshanks knows what I am. He knows who I was and he apparently dug up Caer Sidi." She said looking at him frankly.

"The palace." He said haunted.

"Hai! Hai! Fionn keep up. He swears to Kamis that he has a journal and that he knows where the palace was." She said as Mary stepped in.

"I know where the palace was! Lords Asuna. I knew that but the things within the palace. It was plundered and burned." He said looking away.

"Well perhaps he has ancient trinkets." His mate shrugged.

"How can you be so blasé?" Fionn said getting truly angry.

"Because the ekimmu I care about are not here! You are already free. What is here that I give one damn about except this crazy family we have ended up creating?" Asuna asked narrowing her eyes.

"I know not except...it was my life for the longest time. That castle was my home." He said looking down.

"Well apparently you had a home in Norway." She said honestly.

"My place was near you. I loved my mother but it was you." He said with no emotion.

"Well apparently she inspired devotion and utter insanity. I think her a raving bitch." She snapped.

Fionn smirked only a little and shook his head. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply as she responded hungrily. He moaned softly and pulled himself away.

"Too soon. Even for us." He warned.

"I like a little pain if it is followed by pleasure." She whispered in his round ear.

"Asuna! Stop right now. I am not a young man. You will not..." He tried to say.

"Oh?" She smirked seductively.

Fionn's eyes widened and she adjusted how she touched him through his leggings.

"You could at least touch me bare." Fionn deadpanned.

"Really Lord Fionn? Show me." Asuna said licking his throat.

"Lord? No Prince?" He asked letting her head fall back and licking her throat in return.

"Prince Fionn Hammel." She said in a groan.

Her throaty moan made him suddenly harder and needier than anything she could have done.

"Mary? The babes?" He asked hurriedly.

"Aye my lord." She said bowing.

Fionn gathered her up and he phased them to his abode. She ended up against his wall and he literally devoured her. Her claws raked down his back and her eyes glowed blue. He did not really pay attention to the personality she was at the moment and she was more demanding and consuming. She made him come harder than he could remember and he lay out naked and spent. His eyes were half mast and she stared at him.

"You woke up." He whispered.

"I wanted you." She whispered back.

"She still hates you." Fionn said looking over at her.

"When will the stupid girl realize that I am her?" She asked.

"When you stop being stop a hateful bitch!" He growled at her.

"Oh my sweet Fionn." She said lowering her mouth to his chest.

"Stop it Arianrhod!" he said getting angry.

"I am still the same soul Fionn. Do you think you betray her by my being aware?" Arianrhod asked sliding down him.

He lifted his head and he actually whimpered. She was the "goddess" of all this after all and she was not letting loose of the body. Fionn stared at her face and she was clenching and unclenching on him.

"So you have a younger brother than you?" She asked running her hands all over his chest and he snarled softly as she pulled on his nipples just so.

"Yes! His name is Admal but you know this already. You sleep in her consciousness and wake up some." He said arching.

"I do. Bilae was attacking us and I was fixing to project to you. That moth being showed up. She has interesting choice in men. How do you intend to stop Gwydion's stupidity?" Arianrhod's voice asked.

"Arawn." He groaned out more.

"Do you know what I want Deartháir?" She asked rolling her hips.

"What?" He gasped out getting hungry and wild.

"I want to sit on the mortal's throne and I want you between my thighs making me scream the name of my lightning god. You are so good with your tongue. I would then love to watch you rip him open." She said purring.

"What did he do Arianrhod?" Fionn demanded.

"Used some manner of salve or cream to help subdue her. Math would know what magics this mortal has access to. We are not under his control. I am still a queen and I will not be subjugated by anyone!" She said in anger.

"Deirfiúr, we have been keeping up appearances; coming and going as we please. This is no longer the eras where the old and ancient daemons reign supreme." He cautioned.

"Perhaps Bilae was right about one thing." She growled.

"Do not go there!" Fionn snapped.

"You talk too much." The voice of the old goddess said.

She began to rotate and roll her hips harder and it became hard to think. She was determined to make him lose his mind and she was gasping and moaning hard.

"I wish to see you in your warrior's ways." She said moaning.

"Arianrhod stop!" He growled out.

"Gwydion would do it." She said meanly.

"I am not Gwydion!" He yelled at her.

"No, you are not. You are built harder. You are built like a full warrior." She said suddenly coming off of him.

Fionn was sweaty, hot, and miserable some. She had him near a climax but he was becoming annoyed. She eyed him and his cock twitched. He had to grip her arm and he was gurgling as spikes of ungodly pleasure ripped through him.

"Deirfiúr! What…what is this?" He gasped out.

"I am hungry for you and so I shall feast." She purred.

"Oh heavens! Arianrhod release me!" He yelled as she caused his organ began to throb painfully.

"You insist." Arianrhod's voice said licking full lips.

Fionn stop breathing and he called out the ekimmu cry. She leaned over him and licked at his spurting cock. He was in the throes of other worldly sensations as she made greedy noises of hunger and passion. Fionn began to shake violently as she was not easing up the power over him and he grabbed her silver head.

"Stt-op!" He whimpered out.

Arianrhod suddenly let go and he yelled softly as his back collapsed against his pallet. He was so freakishly weak and Asuna blinked. He was pale and she stared at his face.

"Fionn?" She asked horrified.

"Arianrhod." He said in a hoarse voice.

"What did she do?" She demanded.

"Fed from me." He said bleary eyed.

"Oh Kamis Fionn!" She cried as she scrambled up to hold his head.

"You need this manner of control. She brings me down." He said shutting his eyes.

"I hate her!" Asuna growled.

"She is part of you. She is you but you are a younger her. You are still unjaded and a little soft. You are perfect." He said softly.

"Tell me what she said." His mate stated in annoyance.

"She told me what that mortal did. She did have an interesting idea." He smiled a little.

"Hai?" She asked him.

"For you to sit upon his throne with your thighs wide open as I feast from your center after I rip him to bits." Fionn said with a bare smirk.

"Oh. Interesting indeed." She said lying beside him.

"She would do this sometimes." He said getting very sleepy.

"Do what exactly?" Asuna demanded.

"Prolong climax. It releases intense spikes of daemon energy as you know. She would do this and gorge herself." He said blushing.

"She never did this to you?" She demanded.

"No. Gwydion yes." He said shutting his eyes and his head fell to the side.

Fionn had fallen into a coma like sleep and she felt like a piece of crap.

She moved by herself and she had moved the children with a small household of Shouten and inu. She was in the Highlands again and she poked her head in the caverns. She had not made herself known and Arianrhod was sick of the situation. She was starting to come and go within this mere girl's memories and feelings and she found the idea that she hated herself to be ridiculous. She felt the Stythe wraith she had seen before and before the creature could even touch her; she slammed him against the rock wall and barely lifted her finger and he traveled up the wall. Tala was being crushed under such force that he was certain a rib was breaking.

"Hello wraith. My name is Arianrhod Hammel and you are going to help me and my own." She said smiling sweetly.

"I investigated and so tis true that ye have been reborn?" Tala demanded.

"Oh yes. I have and I will not be subjected anymore. Not by her or any filthy mortal! Your tribe called us masters." She said in understanding.

"Ye are correct but my people are gunna have a hard time acceptin that the queen of our kind is alive and awake." He said feeling himself slide down.

"Bilae appeared to me and he uses the old ways to block me. Will you obey me? Will you listen to me?" She demanded in her husky voice.

"I may have te. Damn it all if yer not fucking stunning." He said with narrowed eyes.

She smirked and she held his jaw and she kissed him. Tala groaned as she did so rather well. She broke it off and smiled.

"Now my boy. Gather our night warriors and the Stythe can and will strike against the Sistern." She said pressing her head to his.

"I havena heard that name in forever. When do ye reckon this battle te take place?" He asked.

"Give me three days. I will draw Bilae out. All I have to do is make a big enough noise and let him know I am here." Arianrhod's voice said.

"Are ye gonna paint yer face?" He asked mesmerized.

"Aye. I will paint it." She said with a nasty smile.

Tala shivered and he watched her leave. His heart was beating out of control. The queen of all blood drinkers had stood before him and it had been a purely surreal moment.

Admal stood in Aldwyn's room and she was not here either. He mentally could not feel her and Mary yelled.

"What is it?" Aldwyn asked.

"Look up the hill sir!" Mary said trembling.

There was someone on horseback and it was the middle of the night. They were also a ton of wraith auras. Admal flew to the window and there she was but he knew it was not fully her. The moonlight spilled over the hill and the woman on the white horse had armor on and a spear in her hand. Her face was painted completely blue and her eyes were green.

"What the hell?" The Welsh inu asked.

"She has been taken over by that personality." Admal whispered.

Admal phased out and he found Fionn waking up from his several days of sleep and he saw Admal's face.

"What is it? What has happened?" He demanded.

"She is awake again. She is sitting on top of a hill decked out in blue paint and ready to kill." The Shouten prince stated.

"Oh hell." Fionn said grabbing his sword.

"Why?" He snapped.

"Arianrhod was an amazing warrior but Asuna is better. Arianrhod's power in Asuna's body?" He said and he phased them.

Fionn phased in and she stared down from her horse.

"I am sorry I fed from you so heavily Deartháir. You are so utterly decadent." She murmured in Gaelic.

"Did you feed from me to thwart her?" He demanded.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Deirfiúr! You are both the same!" Fionn snapped.

"Until she realizes it than I cannot meld. It is as if we are separate people. You are in danger; these children she has born will be in danger! Bilae will not stop and there are those who would attempt to control us! No Fionn. I end it now!" She said with dangerous eyes.

"What is the plan Arianrhod? Bring attention to us all?" He demanded.

"Arawn has to come here. He has to restore Gwydion here. You do understand. I will goad Bilae and then I will fucking kill him." She sneered.

"If it was that easy. How do you plan on bringing Bilae?" He asked in doubt.

"Our frère Kameron knows where Ayille is. I will find her now." She said smiling.

"You intend to…wait! Deirfiúr wait!" He yelled.

She ported out and Arianrhod was taken by anger, betrayal, and surging powers. He looked at the infants and Tala stared at him.

"Ye look like yer hanging from yer balls." He said smirking coldly.

"Watch your tone infant or you will be dead." Fionn hissed.

The horse only stood there and he was agitated. Knowing Arianrhod the way he did; Ayille and her would be back in a short amount of time trying to kill each other.

She stood there as Ayille fed from a human in this jungle infested wasteland. Her arms crossed and she pulsed her aura exponentially. The Ramanga queen dropped the nearly dead human and Ayille lifted her face and her red eyes burned holes into the blue faced woman.

"You disgusting heathen." Arianrhod whispered.

"You! How is this?" Ayille shrieked.

"Care to play cunt? Follow me." She said stepping back.

The Ramanga shrieked in fury and the silver haired woman ported. Ayille followed and she had been allowed to see some manner of place. Arianrhod had gone to her new body's homeland and she was within the very place she had been born in. Ayille appeared inside of the palace walls and Arianrhod began to fight with the spear. They were amongst the creatures that her body was and she saw one move forward. He was so utterly beautiful and Arianrhod was furious. She slashed Ayille's throat with her spear and she whispered in Gaelic. Ayille was choking as blood poured from the wound.

"Go run and call on Bilae. I promise he is alive." She said smiling.

"Die!" Ayille gurgled.

"Not yet." Arianrhod said laughing coldly.

Ayille had to port and she knew the whore was up to something but she could barely breathe. Arianrhod plastered a seductive smile on her face and she turned to Touga.

"Hello." She said with accented Japanese.

"You are not Asuna." He said stunned.

"How could you tell?" She asked raising a brow.

"Because my grandpup does not speak her native tongue with an accent." He snorted.

"You are the canine known as the Inu no Taisho. Her memories do not do you justice." She said looking him up and down.

"Pardon me?" Touga choked.

"Yes. My enemy will arrive sooner rather than later. You really are beautiful." She said licking her lips unconsciously.

Touga had to gulp because he could scent the desire from her and he stepped back. She stalked near him and he had never seen an onna look quite so fierce. She reached behind him and fingered Sounga and she stared his face.

"Your very aura is pulsing. You are uncommonly strong." She purred.

"Do not dare touch me phantom!" The Taisho commanded.

"I am no phantom. I was her and she is me. I was those other lives. You were someone to her and still are. She is fearful and I am not. She is actually a culmination that is stronger than me but I was much older. It is trade off and so while I control." Arianrhod smiled.

Touga was shocked. The blue face of the onna in front of him was kissing him and it was not innocent. It was deep. It was passionate and she dropped him to his knees.

"This is wrong!" He growled as she pulled back her mouth.

"Wrong? Do I know you? No. You silly young ones. I will see you again." She said brushing her lips by his ear.

His eyes widened and she had whispered utterly filthy things. He knew it was his grandpup but then it was not. Touga growled out as she ported away.

She appeared back in Northern England and Fionn was leaning against a large tree. She climbed back on her horse and Tala stared up at her and she noticed both men were covered in cuts and bruises. She rolled her eyes and she ventured her horse forward. She walked the daemon horse impatiently and she lifted her head. She smiled and there were Sistern.

"Gather your arms Tala and Fionn. For today this fight is for Gwydion." She yelled.

She met his eyes and she nodded to her mate. Fionn did not know how to handle her actions and he pulled his sword and hammer. She held out her hand and Konkisaiga appeared. Arianrhod saw and felt the ghoul ekimmu come from the night itself. The Stythe were grumbling and snarling as metal clanged and clashed with suddenness. Arianrhod scanned and searched the horizon as she held her weapon.

"I will channel you Fionn. When I fight him; I will channel him." She said staring at him.

"Deirfiúr that is dangerous! To leave you here…" Fionn said exasperated.

"You will remember what you need to do Fionn! You have to bring Arawn. I will stay here to keep the gate open for you." She yelled.

He did not like it and she slid off the horse and she began to swing her sword with such deadly accuracy and her fighting was different. Fionn watched his deirfiúr adapt and pull on the younger woman's knowledge of war. Arianrhod slashed into bellies and pulled the weapon up and sliced the Sistern open. Blood sprayed everywhere and she felt him in the back. She looked at Fionn and she phased. His jaw dropped and her sword met another blade. Bilae had gotten the message. It had just shown up in the future and Ayille had damn near been ripped open. Arianrhod was fighting different and she was growling wildly.

"You took over! How delightful." He snarled.

"Oh yes. How delightful." She said hitting his jaw.

Bilae back flipped and his black hair spilled out of its knot. Bilae managed to slice her arms and across her breasts but she was more defensive than anything. The reborn ekimmu watched in shock as she jumped and rolled mid air and yanked his head back. She held the sword to his throat and she sank her fangs deeply. He screamed out and it fully occurred to him that she had trapped him. Pain coursed through his very marrow and they fell to their knees. She caused his hand to lift up and she channeled him. He was shrieking and he fought her mental hold over him. Fionn saw the gate and he moved so swiftly that it was smooth. Her arm shook violently as she felt Bilae fighting her.

"I will kill you! I will kill you Arianrhod!" He said as his yoki grew.

"No!" She snarled at his throat and blood dripped from her nose.

Bilae was so fucking powerful that he fought the hold of his elder sister and he was breaking her. Her hand shook more violently as she kept the gate open and it faltered. She surged yoki but her hold over her own mind was harder. Bilae managed to stand and the explosion of yoki threw her backwards rather far. Arianrhod was weak that she could barley lift her body. The beautiful but evil visage of the reborn Bilae stalked forward and she saw something bust through his chest from behind. Fionn stood by and so did the being she knew as Arawn. Bilae knew that he was fucked and he phased out. He had been played and played perfectly. Arianrhod was faltering and she stared at Fionn.

"Arawn. Gwydion. Need to restore. I cannot hold on any longer." She said falling to her side.

"Asuna!" Fionn cried.

Naraku stood by and he was shaking. His lifelong mate had been gone for months. The battles had not gone well and Gwydion was in their memories but he was gone. It was all fucked up and he had thought Asuna had left to play somewhere. Now his heart was hammering. Death had been a constant and now he could see the sun was close to dawn.

"The Stythe will retreat now. They will burn in the sunlight." Fionn said staring at Tala.

"You said she did not betray us." Naraku said sucking in his breath.

"I know not. I know the prison was not opened until much later and I will have to return." He said dully.

"You could not remember but you said she did not leave." The hanyou said in anger.

Naraku walked over to his mate and he jerked her up in his arms. She was so thin and she had been consumed with the ancient youkai.

"Where have you all been living and what is the fucking era?" He asked in hate.

"Late thirteenth century." Fionn said in a low growl.

"If we restore some things. Will the deaths be erased?" Naraku asked in a heavy voice.

"Tell me Arawn. You lost someone?" He asked.

"Some of the babes. I cannot think." Naraku said holding her.

Both men looked out at the short orchestrated by Arianrhod controlling Asuna. The sun rose and she was still out.

Naraku was in the Welsh castle of the Dillingham. He recognized the names and he was angry. He was very angry that Bilae had struck so cruelly. He; Naraku, Japan's most notorious villain was thwarted by Bilae. He had broken his fist and now she slept. He stared down at the babes in their cradle and he recognized a child of Admal's. Lei had sworn he had seen Admal a couple of times but Naraku had been so angry. Now he knew and he intended to fix the shit. Hinata was dead and so was Haruya. It had been traumatic to see Grimmjow lose his mind.

The hanyou picked up Carys and he stared at the beautiful little girl.

"You have my daughter." Aldwyn said coldly.

"Let me explain something to you mutt; I am her chief mate. You do as I say and when I say it. I could kill you and make your child mine!" He said snarling.

"You are a bloody bastard!" The Welsh inu said snappishly.

"Arawn?" Fionn said phasing in with Aibhlinn.

"Here mutt." The hanyou said flippantly as he handed Carys off to her sire.

"Just ignore the ugly bastard." Aldwyn told his pup.

Naraku actually smirked and he took the white haired girl. He cupped her fat little cheek and she squealed at the hanyou. Asuna moaned with a horrendous headache and he made the decision not to tell her anything. They could undo much but they would have work quickly.

"Fionn? I had strange dream." She mumbled still waking up.

"Inu? You have been out awhile." Naraku stated.

Asuna sat up and she yelped. She screamed out and Fionn took his daughter. She threw her arms around Naraku and wept like a little girl. Naraku wrapped his elegant arms around her and held her to him. Weariness was in his frame and his black hair was past his shoulders. It waved some and his eyes were mahogany straining red.

"Come young Aldwyn." Fionn commanded.

The lightning ekimmu had enough sense to give the keeper of Annwn enough berth and it still boggled his mind that he resided firmly in this plane now but stranger things were occurring. Aldwyn glared at the hanyou's back and when the door shut. They stared at the other.

"How long have I been gone?" She asked as tears fell down her face.

"Almost a year." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"Naraku. I got trapped. I have tried and I was in coma." She said clutching at him.

"What do you mean?" The halfling demanded.

"Aibhlinn's twin was born dead. The Sotan named Chanak poisoned me. Remember when I went on a rampage? I had the pups and I bled out." She said weeping.

"I may end up making myself weak as hell. How did Gwydion idiot die?" He asked.

"Suicide." She said using his strength.

"I have felt sick and alone. I killed an onna in the Federation who tried to touch me." He said honestly.

"They thought I left? Do you all think I wanted this?" She asked hysterically.

"I did not know inu. Koi we have had our own battles. They did this to rip us up and they did. We know now. Bilae came to me and asked me to join him. Can you imagine?" He snorted in fury.

Asuna tried in vain to get to his memories and he was tightly shut. She did get the thought of Kameron and she suddenly clutched her stomach.

"Inu?" He asked holding her.

"Ayille? She killed Kameron?" Asuna asked getting violently ill.

"He died protecting Aahmes." He whispered.

Her eyes blinked and she gasped in deeply.

"Arawn." She choked.

"You have her again?" Naraku demanded.

"We are one you idiot. We can change much but we have to find our own way through. You may have to open Annwn." She said with a clenched jaw.

"I cannot just open that place. I have been unable to do so since I have awoken a memory or two here and there. I am much more concerned with his powers." The hanyou said flatly.

"I dragged you to this hellhole so that we may save our futures Arawn! She cannot think right now. Our frère; we just cannot contemplate it. She will lose her mind again." Arianrhod spoke with her infamous husky voice.

"Again?" He demanded.

"The fae baby. I feel it still. It makes her weep terribly. She miscarried immediately after. The infant wraiths; were they killed?" She asked.

"Hai." He said tightly.

"Bilae tried to rape us. She is struggling to hold onto sanity. Bilae has almost broken us. I am trying to assert but it takes so much energy. She will not accept me. She gets furious and refers to me as a bitch." She said in a cold voice.

"Well as Arianrhod you are colder, harder." He said with cold, brutal honesty.

"I was two thousand years old halfling! I was not a young girl. This woman is insecure with our powers and it makes her a danger. I was ekimmu! I held no love for mortals and I would never have bedded my food." She said growling.

"We do not eat the mortals anymore Arianrhod. They have evolved slightly." Naraku snorted in amusement.

"You make it so difficult. Admal hunts mortals. She hates it but I crave to kiss him. I crave to taste their life force. The worthless beasts." She said with a nasty glare.

"Okay. Well remind me to adjust your prejudices. You are very cold right now." He said kissing her ear.

"Oh." She said gasping softly.

"I will take my inu with this personality. Certainly we are not strangers ever, are we?" He asked sinisterly.

"I want Arawn." She said breathing hard.

"But he chose a mortal to inhabit. You do know that right." He said barely kissing her mouth.

Her chest rose and fell as the halfling's eyes changed to brown. They held merriment and she saw him.

"Arawn?" Arianrhod asked.

"Onigumo. I know the name but I like being a demon." He said gathering her in his arms.

She was kissed with a wicked tongue and the thief made her weak in the knees.

"You call mortals cattle. Care to rephrase ekimmu?" He asked lifting her skirts and without preamble toyed with inner lips.

"But you are not normal human. Oh heavens. Arawn!" She cried out hard.

"It disappoints me that I was not your first love." He said bending her over the bed.

"You were the first one to take my purity." Arianrhod husked wildly.

"I suppose I shall have to forgive you but you will be punished my bad, bad princess. You missed us?" He asked husking too.

He was dark. He was dangerous and oh by the heavens he was one of her most deeply held and forbidden passions. She held the bed clothes as he teased her folds with his wonderful cock.

"Say it queen of the ekimmu. Say it!" Onigumo's voice dripped lust.

"Fuck me! Arawn do it! Do it hard." She growled wildly.

"There's my girl! Like this?" He demanded slamming into her.

It was not quiet and neither contained their voices. Arianrhod could not hold on to control the personality and Asuna gasped out in a wild cry.

"There is my beautiful inu. My koi. It is Onigumo my love." He whispered hard.

"Oh Kamis. I love you. I have needed you. I have needed so much." Asuna cried as he slowed his thrusts.

The ningen part of the hanyou that was Naraku moved with precision and absolute love. His heart; the part that made him invincible had been gone. For once in almost a year, he felt whole.

The lay against a tree at the Flint estate and they rested in each other's arms. They had so much to do but Naraku was taking a day to enjoy his mate. Aldwyn and he had a long talk. He felt the unusual power from the boy and he had curtly nodded. He knew Beren so he had no issue there. He liked Fionn and of course Admal as well as Maec. Kameron was around and haunted the grounds and helped to care for the four pups. Asuna heard horses and she looked up. Naraku put his hand on her head and laid it back against his chest. He seemed wholly unconcerned with anything and she knew exactly who it was. Edward Longshanks came upon her and his eyes narrowed at the couple.

"Lady Dillingham? You are quite putting me out as of late." Edward stated without introduction or anything.

"Edward go away." She said bored.

"Pardon me?" He said in fury.

"She said go away." Naraku said in his heavily accented English.

"Who are you?" Longshanks demanded.

"I am none of your concern mortal. Move on about your business." He said rudely.

"This here is my business whoever you are. You will address me properly!" The king said with barely contained anger.

"You interrupt my reunion with my mate. I have been separated from her for some time and I do not like some of her memories." Naraku said in a low voice and his eyes were shrouding his eyes.

"You think I fear you?" Edward asked scoffing.

Asuna was suddenly some distance away and Naraku seemed to explode. The look of horror on Longshanks face was worth it and Naraku was a mass of tentacles and tubular appendages. It was grotesque and frightening as his torso was in the middle. A beefy green tentacle wrapped around Edward and another wrapped around his leg.

"Now I am quite disgusted with you human. You dared to touch what is mine and I assure you if I let out certain parts of me than you would run in terror." The hanyou said calmly.

Asuna looked non-plussed as the creature that was her mate terrified the King of England. Naraku casually flung him away and he resumed his humanoid form. Edward was in pain as he saw the beast approach him.

"Let me explain something ningen; I really do not care who the fuck you are or where you come from. I am Naraku which means Hell in Japanese. So have a nice day." He smiled with a nasty little grin.

"You bed a goddess?" He asked flinching as his leg ached.

"Because I was a god. Shall I let out my inner spider?" He asked in English.

"Spider?" Edward growled.

"Hai. Eight legs, long fangs, hairy body, and horribly poisonous venom. I could just use my miasma and be done but that would be too quick." The hanyou said kneeling and the black toxin floated around his fingers.

"Naraku!" Asuna called.

"Hai koi?" He asked without looking at her.

"You have toyed enough with him. Edward know this; I am not your vassal nor your property. If an alliance serves my purpose then so it shall be but I will be damned if you use me again." She said coldly.

"I will make your family's life hell!" Edward yelled at her.

"Do it ningen and see what happens. I am not a very nice person." Naraku said punching him.

Although it was not like Naraku to sully his own hands with things; he found perverse satisfaction in hitting the royal ningen. After the eleven months of being torn apart and his life being decimated, Naraku had enough. He went to kill him with his miasma and Asuna pulled him.

"He is beneath you." She said calmly.

"Beneath him? Me? Beneath him?" The king said getting inflamed.

"You are most correct koi. You are not worth my time. Come koi. Gwydion waits as does our future." He said taking her arm.

"You will regret this Lady Dillingham! I swear to God almighty that you will regret!" The king said from his low point.

"I doubt that Edward. I see only a pathetic excuse of a man who uses manipulation and fear. I do not fear you." Asuna said taking Naraku's arm and walked away.

Edward seethed and he made up his mind that if the bitch wanted to play rough then he would do so. A smile curved his lips and a plan formed in his mind. He pulled himself up and made his way to his horse. Edward Longshanks would teach the cheeky bitch who was actually in charge of this whole thing and he made a good pace back towards London and plans of plunder. Asuna Jing-Dillingham would learn her betters.


	89. Chapter 89

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Revolving relationships as those in the past work to change what has been and what shall be. Fractures appear as past relationships and friendships creep and a profound love works through the tiny cracks. Naraku works and studies as the anguish of time is put away and realizations occur. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. *some yaoi and interpersonal relationships*

Explosive Feelings in Ancient Times

"I hate these clothes. You are covered up too much." He said as he loused on a sofa.

"You are the only one who complains I wear too much clothes Naraku." Asuna smiled at him.

"Well you know my preferences koi are you naked, under me as I become sweaty in my need to make you release your howls of lust." The hanyou smirked.

"Oh how you sweet talk a girl." She laughed.

"Shed the ridiculous rags." Naraku commanded.

Asuna rolled her eyes and she dropped the green dress. The hanyou's eyes smoldered as she turned in a circle playfully and ran her hands over her naked body.

"Hai. That is perfection. I do thank the Kamis to iceburg for one thing." He purred.

"Oh and what is that?" Asuna asked amused.

"For at least fathering this siren; otherwise he is worthless and needs the inu house." Naraku smirked too seductively.

He fell to his knees and crawled over to her. He moved slowly and with purpose. He knelt in front of her and his hands grasped her ass cheeks in his hands. He made such a tremendous growl. Asuna gasped as he pressed his nose into her sex and Naraku breathed in his mate's sweet musk. His lips and teeth began a ruthless pursuit of her inner folds and her luscious tang. Her face showed her absolute pleasure in his endeavors and his fingers kneaded into her toned cheeks.

"Do save me some halfling." Admal said phasing in.

"I shall tell you what I tell Lei then boy; watch and learn." Naraku retorted.

"Oh! A smart ass Isha! You do look like you are enjoying his attentions though." The Shouten said with a sly smirk.

Naraku stopped what he was doing long enough to pick her up and drop her on the bed. She made a noise of surprise and he looked over at the Shouten prince as if he was annoyed and gave him a nasty glare.

"Then perhaps you can occupy yourself wraith and fill her mouth so that we do not wake the entire house." The hanyou smiled evilly.

"Oh and what do you propose?" Admal asked.

"Take your cock and slide it past her sweet lips and then I shall tell you how it works." Naraku snorted.

"Oh Isha. I like him. I really like him." The blue eyes of her prince said changing.

"Hai." She said panting as her long time mate went back to fucking her with his tongue.

Asuna let her head fall back. Admal stared down and she turned her head as she nuzzled his organ and he groaned out hard. Her mind was calm and it was so good; it was so absolutely right to have Naraku here. Having her other loves was just the bonus. She heard herself as she hungrily sucked and licked Admal's beautiful phallus and the moaning was downright indecent in medieval England.

She was firmly sandwiched between Admal and Naraku as she slowly woke up. Her hanyou had been so torn up and so in need that he dominated her time for the moment. The halfling that was Hisashi and Onigumo could be the nastiest, meanest, and had absolutely the deepest feelings. Admal had laced his fingers in hers and he was waking up too.

"Bout time." Naraku said playfully.

"About time for what my love?" Asuna asked.

"Your inu ass woke up. Get up my girl." He said slapping her ass hard.

Naraku saw the look and he shoved down his lust. His little koi was just getting more and more exciting to him. He lay on his side as she got up and she looked back at him.

"We do have to leave this bedroom." She grinned.

"I know. Slave driver." He smirked.

"I have some things to do in Astana. Maec is pouting Isha." Admal said stretching.

"He is pouting about what?" She demanded.

"Wishes to see his wife. I explained your chief mate was here and he told you halfling to use her and use her well for he was about to send her back unable to walk." The blue eyed wraith snorted.

Naraku smiled and he liked Maec now. As long as the bastard was even and somewhat even keel; Maec could take Asuna and make her unable to move as long as the man realized who was in charge.

"Why not go into Hueco Mundo and I shall look around Stonehenge and some of these other circles you have told me about." He commented.

"Are you certain? I do not wish you to be by yourself." His mate frowned.

"Asuna, my darling I was by myself for a long time when I first came into being. I am quite used to do for myself. Enjoy, partake, and bring back news from the battles." He said rising.

"I love you!" Asuna cried as she fell into his arms.

"I so love you my beautiful koi. Be bad. Be you." He smirked kissing her crest.

She smiled and Admal was getting dressed. He felt so good and he was anxious to see Larak. Isha was soon dressed and he phased them into Hueco Mundo. She went in search of Maec and he went to his son. Asuna walked into the throne room and Maec saw his queen enter and he smiled at her.

"Hello my wife. How do you feel?" He asked slyly.

"I can walk." Asuna retorted.

"He is not doing his job." Maec smiled.

"Oh?" She teased.

"Yes. Now come." He commanded.

Maec led her and she held his hand as they walked into his bedroom. He slammed the door with his foot and he jerked off his clothes. She salivated as she took in his appearance and moaned as he gathered her. She toyed with his piercings and Maec knew they were going to have a long lazy afternoon of passionate love making and he undid his bottoms. She noticed he had on his "gift" from her and she gently pulled the chain and he released a long groan.

"Nice. I do so love when you are in need of me." She growled.

"Yes! Oh Isha Gods. I am in need of you." Maec growled and he picked her up.

She ended up on his bed and he was kissing her everywhere. He wore himself out and the royal bedroom was not neared. When the queen was in Astana; typically the king was absent from court. Most were quite thrilled with how happy Maec was. A happy Maec was a sane Maec. A sane Maec was an incredible ruler and that was a great thing.

She had a chalice that she sipped wine from and she was watching the Shouten. Admal had come and slid in beside her and bumped her knee with his. She smiled over the wide brim and she had fed their son. Larak was a greedy little eater and Admal was quite pleased to report that his boy was going to be a tall man someday and that he would most likely kick Maiell's ass in games of soccer or basketball.

"You love the modern era." Asuna commented.

"I do. I prefer to watch my ridiculous television. The mortals are so entertaining when they attempt to use their brains." He smirked.

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Where is Alum?" She asked curiously.

"He is in the country for the moment. There is branch of the family there that had some blood sickness. He is attempting to bring it under control." Admal stated as he took her chalice and drank some wine.

"You miss Lei?" She asked.

"I do. You promise not to tell him of all my little exercises in need whilst I have been here?" He asked seriously.

"I promise. He is wildly possessive." Asuna agreed.

"Well he is all Shouten and I am not. He does not fully understand our needs and our crazed lusts." He sighed.

"No I know he does not. He tries though." She pointed.

"I know. I also know how much I love you both and you two are my everything." He said honestly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I have enjoyed being here with you though. I have enjoyed being so needed by you and in your life." He said cupping his face in his hands.

"You just wanted another child." She teased.

"Isha, I am serious. I was a wreck when you were away from me. It does not matter now but I did miss you." He said lightening the mood.

"Hai." She whispered.

"I am hungry." He groused.

"You intend to…?" Asuna asked frowning.

"Eat." He grinned and he jumped up.

"I love you my fair and beautiful queen. My lover. My best friend. Mother to my absolutely gorgeous children." He teased.

"Uh huh. Sweet talker." She smiled.

"Not what you were crying last night. I do believe you said, please Admal. Please cum." He said lewdly.

Asuna threw her empty cup at him and he blew her kiss. He walked away and he patted his ass. She gawked at his pathing and he had thought some truly nasty things. Kamis she practically worshipped the ground he walked on now. She frowned and she looked around. Maec slept as she truly had worn him out and Alum was gone. She shrugged and decided to explore.

"Do you remember me?" Admal heard at the tavern.

"Oh yes. You were the one threatening to gut me since I was not putting out." The blue eyed man said merrily.

"How very lewdly you put it. You look like a gentleman but you are as crass as a peasant." John stated meanly.

"Perhaps I like to slum." He said staring at the man with contempt.

"Slum? What are you? That creature said quit playing with your food. You are some sort of vampire?" He demanded.

"Oh you are a smart little mortal. Amazed you can think." Admal said with narrowed eyes.

"So if you are such a creature then you are evil." The pretty human said with a death wish.

"If I am evil than what the hell does that make humanity?" He asked staring at him with scorn.

"Do you like it? Making people afraid?" The dark haired mortal stated.

"I was birthed this way human. I was not turned or forced into it. Your kind is all I have known for food." He said smiling.

John noticed fangs and he stared at the bastard who would have eaten him.

"So you use the allure of a handsome visage to lure innocent men to what? Piss their pants in fear?" He growled at him.

"I shall tell you a secret about my kind. This? This outer appearance is nothing. Who I love is who I chose to love and the rest? Well, it is food to feed both of my lusts." He smirked.

"Oh do share my good man. You owe me at least a few drinks." John said with narrowed green eyes.

"Okay." Admal called on a tavern wench and she brought ale.

The human was entertaining to his aching head and his heart was full but he truly missed Lei. He knew Isha missed Lei and the three of them together in the midst of love making; Admal missed it with an ache that truly hurt. John was a high ranking nobleman in his own right but he was a younger son. He was also disillusioned and bored. How he ended up in the man's quarters he did not know; he knew he was drunk but the pretty man was seducing him. John ended up under Admal and he jerked the other man's tunic off.

"How old are you?" John asked gasping.

"You do not want to know. I am ancient compared to you." He said devouring his skin.

John's mouth opened and he groaned. It felt so wicked as the older man licked his neck and he was breathing hard.

"You intend to kill me?" He demanded.

"No. I am intending to shut you up." Admal snarled as he kissed him in a sudden desperate haze.

This young man; he was in his early twenties at most, was being ravished by him and he just did not care at the moment. Admal grew heavier in his lust and he undid the leggings of the other and he grasped both of their straining flesh and began to move to ease his lust.

"So why?" John demanded as the delicious pleasure crawled up his spine.

"I suppose you are brave. Most humans would piss their pants." He smirked and the young man withered as Admal shifted his hips.

"So you intend what demon?" The dark haired almost child in comparison to him asked.

"Shut up!" He growled.

His eyes bled silver and he soon worked his entrance to widen him. He needed Isha. He was being stupid in his insane lusts. He needed Lei and this was why he kept those he loved of both sexes. It kept this insanity under control. He pulled John down on his cock and he shuddered hard.

"You are not very experienced." Admal husked in his ear.

"No. I just know what I want. It is not this boring life." The human said as he was slowly fucked.

"You want more? You are only human after all." The Shouten prince chuckled.

"Fuck me!" John snarled.

Admal thrust up and the tight was too good. He was grasping and holding onto the younger man. His body was tight for a mortal and the half incubus man was striking hard against his node and John's mouth opened in shock and the ungodly pleasure. Admal held his cock near the base and he refused to let the other young man finish so soon. He nibbled the soft and tender neck of the human and his hunger made his stomach clench painfully.

"You want blood?" John moaned out obscenely.

"Yes. Oh fucking hell, YES!" He snarled.

"Can you not kill me?" He asked through his teeth.

"Yes." Admal growled and he sank his fangs in.

John felt stabs of pleasure everywhere and it became more acute as the pressure in his backside increased. His demon lover pushed him forward and began a pace he had no hope of matching. The hand on his cock began to glide up and down at a faster pace.

"Hold on. Hold on John. You will praise me in a moment." The Shouten growled wildly.

The human was out of his mind and his reality already lost. Everything became a white noise as he yelled out. His cum shot from his cock in thick white ropes and he heard Admal snarl in his own finale. The human fell away from him and he breathed but it was shallow. He knew how it was for them. It was so different than sex with a human and John was trying to find his way back to reality.

"Well. I am shocked at myself." Admal said stretching.

"Who are you?" he asked in a whisper.

"Prince Admal tr'Awnhi. My elder brother is the king of my kind. I am also head of my majesty's royal and private guard as well as guardian to the crowned prince; his majesty Maiell Takeo tr'Awnhi. The queen consort Isha Asuna Jing-tr'Awnhi is my lover and mother to my son and daughter." He said yawning.

"You blood drinkers swap partners?" John asked with narrowed eyes.

"Isha is the queen of the empusae. I am half empusae. She has thirsts that far outweigh mine. She gets hungry and without killing on a regular basis; she has just come to have a food bank if you will. Incubus and succubus drain the very life energy of their lovers as well as take blood." Admal smiled.

"So you like women?" He asked almost jealousy.

"Well yes. I like everybody." The Shouten said grinning.

"I feel sorry for you." He said rolling away from him.

"Pardon me?" Admal asked quirking a brow.

"I have no use for women. They are whiney, irritating, and a nuisance. I shall have to marry and produce a child I suppose but I have no will for it." John stated with disgust.

"Human women I can understand. You have not seen my Isha." He smirked.

"I have no wish to see your Isha." He said staring at the beautiful man near him.

"Oh and what do you wish to see John? You think this will happen again?" Admal said in a lazy tone.

"I am certain it will." He smirked as he actually surprised the blue eyed man.

John moved swiftly and swallowed his cock. Admal groaned at the greedy little bastard and he was surprised how good he was at it.

"I see you have this experience." He groaned.

"Lay back and I will show you." He growled at him.

Admal shrugged and he lay back. He allowed the other man to began to touch his person and Admal was quite certain that this alluring little human was typically a very dominate male. When John sucked a testicle into his mouth; he shouted out and groaned hard. Soon the little bastard was licking closer and he was getting wild again. He knew; he knew what he wanted and he decided to allow it. He allowed Lei and that thought killed him. He shut his eyes and actually thought of his Jing soul mate as this man took him. John was shocked to hear some foreign name pass his lips and he grew jealous. Admal just allowed himself to feel.

Asuna was poking around the tr'Awnhi palace and she had found out what a randy clan the tr'Awnhi were. She smirked as she heard sighs and groans softly here and there. She wandered more and she poked in an older portion and she felt an off aura. Asuna moved slowly and she neared the door. The Sahen named Stofan stared at her and she had caught him in the act.

"Oh! Oh I am so sorry." She said stepping back and turned red.

Stofan looked angry and he jerked back from his current fling. The Queen Consort was red faced and embarrassed as he slowly tucked himself back in.

"You are a raunchy little succubus. I am told not all succubuses like everything. You it seems think all sex is for you." He snorted.

"Who is Dannis to you?" She demanded.

"He is my father." Stofan said narrowed eyes.

"Tell him Asuna says hi." She snapped.

The little bastard was jealous she had taken Alum and she really did not care. She ported to Mongolia and decided to spy on a really young Lei. She and Admal agreed that they should keep the interactions between them all at a minimum and she watched his beautiful visage. Asuna was lost in memories and they were pleasant when someone dropped next to her. She jumped and the eyes of someone she had not seen in some time met hers.

"Good to see you again. Rumors are that you are trapped." He said roughly.

"Jing Kim Shan!" She said in shock.

"Yes. I owe you for saving my life all those centuries ago. Lei is a good man and I keep my mouth shut. So what brings you here?" He demanded.

"I missed him." Asuna shrugged.

"You are smart not to change too much. You must love him very much." Kim Shan approved.

"I do." She said softly.

"Empusae love. What an odd sentence. Well my friend; we have been on patrol. Orders from Astana." He said standing.

"You are okay? I mean from what…what happened?" She asked delicately.

Kim Shan blinked his light grey eyes and he never dwelled on his ultimate violation. He stared past her at the twilight and sighed.

"I think very little of it. I remember the remedy was worth remembering." He said flatly.

He was so damn manly. He was harsher than Shan Lao and harder than Lei. She realized that they were politicians and this man was purely a warrior. His brown black hair was braid several times and he stared at her face.

"I prefer if you think of me as you see me now. I was brought low and I find it intolerable. Your touch was gentle and I remember it fondly." He said stiffly.

"I have a temper." Asuna smiled.

Kim Shan stared at her and she stared back. The woman was sin. She was too beautiful and he did not think women should be perfect. She heard his mind and her face clouded with irritation.

"I am sorry. Go on Jing." She dismissed him.

"You are not with child?" Kim Shan asked.

"No. I am not." She said feeling like some kind of monster.

He held out his hand and jerked her up. He looked around for a weapon and she held out her hands. Her yoki conjured her fang and dagger. He nodded in approval and he jerked his head to the side. She followed him and he decided to take her on patrol. He had no major issue with Astana now but he sure as hell never wanted to go back.

She was covered in blood and she had not had this much "fun" since she had been trapped here. Kim Shan would make the most sarcastic comments at the perfect time and she had actually busted out laughing in battle. The Soten had stared in shock and then his head had been cleanly removed. Kim Shan leaned on his rather long sword and shook his elegant head.

"Tried to tell him." He snorted.

"Tell him what?" Asuna laughed.

"Not to lose his head. Please." He said walking past her.

Asuna held her stomach at the ridiculous statement and his serious expression. The man had a serious playful streak and he looked back at her wickedly.

"Want to taunt some stupid hollows?" He asked.

"I know a few Arrancar that are not bad." She said raising a brow.

"I said hollows. I did not say people." He said smirking.

"Sure." She nodded.

She followed him into the desert and he was hungry. He usually did not kill the hollows but only drank enough to sustain him. They found a high sand dune over some lower level Gillian.

"They are huge!" She said in shock.

"They are also dumb as rocks." Kim Shan said amused.

"Oh." Asuna smiled.

"Yes. We always find those old bones of those big beasts. You know of what I speak of?" He asked.

"Dinosaurs!" She said smirking more.

"Yes I suppose we just think ancient daemons and or maybe giant lizards. Anyhow our scholars think they must have been large and lumbering idiots." He said fascinated.

"You are learned." Asuna said really looking at him.

"Zhang required us to be well read. Shan Lao hated to study. He was always so soft and sweet. He is one of the strongest Shouten Jings but he is just not predisposed to violence. Me on the other hand. I tried to play swords from the time I was a small child." He said actually chuckling.

"You are not like many Shouten." She said softly.

"No. Shan Lao and I share that streak. It is more a Tomoshibi thing." He said honestly.

"Oh." She murmured and every Tomoshibi male she knew was quite bent towards females.

"Just how we are different. I do not shun it; I just have no desire for it." He said making a face.

Asuna laughed and he stared at a Gillian.

"Well I am starved. I am eating hollow for dinner." Kim Shan stated and he went to move.

She put a hand on his arm and pulled him to her.

"Feed from me." Asuna said softly.

"No. I did that once and I will always remember it. It took some time to get the fever out of my blood." He said firmly.

"You hate me?" She asked.

"No of course not. I think you sweet and good. I think you so young for so much responsibility but you are what you are. You cannot help it if you taste like the absolute rarest and juiciest steak that any mortal will ever eat. I envy that. I wish I could eat a steak." He smirked.

She did what he did not expect and she pulled him into her arms and she lowered his mouth. He was surprised but he should not have been. It was obvious to anyone she had a certain type. He let himself kiss her back and she moaned at his mouth.

"Okay. No more. Enough for fantasies but not reality." He said smoothly and she pouted.

"You are not what I expected." Asuna stated.

"I can have a decent time. I like killing my enemies. It makes me happy." He said roughly.

"Kim Shan?" She asked and she was fighting the pull.

"I smell like them. You are separated from those you love. Go back onto Astana Queen Isha." He said softly.

They stared and the freaking pull made it nigh impossible to do anything else. Kim Shan suddenly jerked her forward and began to kiss her acutely. She was surprised and he refused to stop himself at this point. He had tried to do right and now he was only wanting. Kim Shan jerked back from the kiss and dropped his sword as he jerked his pein-fu over his head. Her mouth went dry and his stomach and his chest were ripped. He stared at her and she stared at him with awe.

"You are thinking I look like a warrior?" He asked as he suddenly as he undid her pein-fu of grey silk.

She nodded and she let him undress. Asuna was flattened on the sand and she stared up at his light grey eyes.

"I have dreamed of you since you bit me. You came in like some angel. Made the pain stop. You have no idea how much pain I was in but I would have endured. I have sworn to myself if I ever saw you again to treat like my sister but I see that is impossible." He said roughly.

"Kim Shan? Tell me to stop." She whimpered.

"Oh shit! You want me to tell you that?" He asked her with clouded eyes.

She leaned her head up and caught his mouth and his hands held her face in his. It was too heady and he heard a Gillian close by. He hated sex in the desert anyway and he forced himself to roll over. Kim Shan grabbed his sword and he unleashed his hiebie through the enchanted metal. The Jing nobleman laid his forehead against the hilt of his weapon and sighed.

"Good. I can stop. Sex in the sand is wretched anyway." He said grabbing his pein-fu.

She saw the hollow begin to dissipate and Asuna moved as if in slow motion. She latched her mouth around a male nipple and bit into his chest. He fell back and she drank his blood as her touches drove him mad.

"Please!" He gasped out.

She lifted her mouth and it was bloody but he stared at her face.

"You touch me. Please." The warrior asked the warrior maiden.

They both breathed way too hard and doing this seemed way out of control and she bit into his chest again as her hand wrapped around his shaft. The wraith strained and moaned as the pleasure mounted fast.

"Ungh! Oh Gods." He cried out and she moved her bloody mouth to his soon erupting organ.

Kim Shan jerked and the several moments left him winded. She was groaning and kissing along his thighs as they both calmed. His reality was staring him in the face and it was indecent what he had just allowed to happen. It had also been pure decadence. Asuna stared down at his face and he looked shadowed and troubled.

"Sorry." She said blushing.

"Sorry? Okay. I think I should go find a dune and bury myself but otherwise please, do not apologize. I did not exactly stop you." Kim Shan tried to joke.

"Okay. This has been…" Asuna tried to say.

"Perfect. Awful. Insane." He said pulling her into his arms.

The older brother of Shan Lao was in some ways like him but he was also very different. Kim Shan laid her down and he carefully opened her thighs. He eased himself inside of her and her mouth opened a little as she had to pant.

"Okay. I want an empusae when I grow up." He moaned out.

"Oh hell." Asuna let out a bark and groan at the same time.

Kim Shan figured he would do this like he did everything else; barrel through it and pray it was enough. Zhang always accused him of not thinking through every move exactly but who could think when the creature that had saved his life was way prettier than his dumb brain remembered and she was fun to be around. His face showed his thoughts and he was an open book. She clutched him tightly as the sheer physical pleasure was numbing them both but she did what she should not have. She pulled him and he about lost his mind. Kim Shan felt himself pulled towards his true form and he almost died in the passion. He did not take females this way because it was too intimate. He saw things and after the act of pure rapture that meant being wraith; he crawled a little ways from her and he choked back deep belly churning gasps. He saw things he had wished not to know. Asuna felt horrid guilt and she moved over to him.

"I am sorry. I am wretched." She said feverishly kissing his shoulder.

"You are corporeal!" He cried out.

"Residual yoki from when I was a Sahen." Asuna stated.

"I have to go. I cannot do this." Kim Shan said straightening his face.

"What did you see?" She demanded.

"Something so different. I saw memories. Things you know! Fuck!" He shouted in rage.

"Tell me!" She said freaking.

"What happens to my clan? How? Maec is good now! He is not a crazy loon. How is it…" He said wretchedly angry.

"Much of what that was done in Maec's name was either Sanra or perhaps even Ganek also known as Bilae." She said holding his sculpted cheeks in her hands.

"Why did you do that? Why could it not just be a simple lustful interaction?" Kim Shan demanded.

"I do not know. I did not intend it." Asuna said blushing madly.

"For Gods' sake woman. FUCK!" He shouted and he grabbed his clothes.

"I am sorry! Was it so terrible for you?" She asked mortified.

"No. How can ask any normal wraith that? Terrible? NO! Terribly intimate, yes! I have to go. I have to think.' He said actually trembling.

"Lei did that too! He got all freakish afterward! Do I do it wrong?" She growled.

"No. It is absolutely the most intimate way a wraith can know another wraith. Some refuse to couple physically because the spiritual is so much deeper and feels so much more incredible but I was taught you did not engage such an activity unless you meant it. It was not fucking; that act is making love." He said jerking his clothes on.

"You think badly of me." Asuna said mortified.

"I did not say that." He said exasperated.

"You did not need to. I am sorry I forced something. I let loose. I had no business. You are absolutely correct." She said dressing in haste and she ported out suddenly.

Kim Shan sat down on the white sand and he felt like the biggest jerk that ever moved. How in the hell could he even justify what had happened. He did not know and he could not look at his "nephew" Lei the same. His mind was overwrought and he sighed as weariness set in.

He hated this place but he was not always known for being the most level headed. Calm in battle yes, calm about women? Not really and this woman was the freaking queen of his people. She also was not a normal woman and not a normal blood drinker. Kim Shan was calm as he blended with all the pompous tr'Awnhi Shouten, arrogant bastards in his opinion. He saw her and she suddenly turned when she saw him. He made a face and she stared at him with those wide eyes. Kim Shan beckoned and she followed staring at him as if he had an extra head. Maec looked up from his throng and his wife was gone. He frowned and waved Admal over. He instructed his brother to find their lover and Admal nodded. What he did find was a man who looked Lei some and they were arguing in hushed tones.

"Isha?" Admal called.

"I have to go." She growled.

"You are still Jing!" Kim Shan growled.

"I am what I am. Pardon me." Asuna said going to Admal.

She scented him and he had just only come back from the other plane. She smelled him and it suddenly made her sick to her stomach.

"Isha?" He asked softly.

"Who?" She said in a dangerous tone.

"Pardon me?" Admal asked shocked.

"You fucked somebody!" She said growling.

"I was drunk. I am sorry." He said blushing.

"Then go to Lei." She said in mounting fury.

"We agreed to leave him alone right now." He hissed softly.

"Oh but I did not say go and fuck some useless mortal!" She said glaring at him.

"Isha this is trite. It was an act. Nothing!" He said growling.

"Oh I see. Who was it?" Asuna demanded feeling her inu rising up badly.

"Does it matter?" Admal asked.

"Shall I change form and rip them to pieces?" She snarled.

"No! You should realize that I am half of what you are! Actually more but that bit of Ramanga gets shut out but no matter. You are part of my soul but I have needs too!" He said grasping her shoulders.

"I feed your needs Admal. Lei feeds your needs and perhaps Kameron if he wishes it but you do not go and fuck some mortal!" She said shoving him away.

"I missed Lei! I am sorry, okay?" He hissed.

She growled in utter fury and she stalked away. Admal followed and he had screwed up in her mind. Her damned inu nature brought about such stifling possessiveness. Lei was similar but he tried so much harder to be different; Isha just did not even try. If the woman claimed you then you were shit out of luck as far as trying to have a life outside of her sphere. Asuna actually "heard" him and she was a snarling mass of enraged female. They were in the main court and she turned on him and decked him. Courtiers covered their mouths as the popular prince was sprawled on his ass wiping his mouth where she had hit him.

"Isha?" Maec asked shocked.

"I am here as you commanded but I am going home now. You Admal better wizen up." She said with green eyes.

"Pardon me?" He asked furiously.

"Isha?" The Shouten king asked in surprise.

"Ask him. I hope this was worth it." She said porting.

"Admal what did you do?" His brother asked.

"Had an encounter. I am starving!" He snarled at his king.

"Go talk to her. I refuse to have discord in my house." He commanded.

"Yes Maec." He snapped.

Kim Shan had witnessed the whole mess and it was intriguing to say the least. His half brother but adopted nephew Lei was this man's male lover. It interested him enough to keep the Admiral at Arms of his Majesty's Guard busy. Kim Shan thought deeply and he phased out.

Asuna followed Admal that night as he hunted. Her inu was not settling and she was going nuts. Naraku told her to go deal with her bad boy as he was reading. She had thrown a tea cup at his head. She knew he was reading ancient scrolls about calling forth his inner Arawn and Annwn. Anything that made Naraku nervous had to be dangerous and so now she dealt with her feelings about Admal. She noticed a handsome mortal watching him and Admal ignored him purposely. She realized she had found the offender and she was not happy. She walked into the tavern and the Shouten prince wanted to bury his head. She was being stared at for her hair was such an unusual color on such a young face and her appearance itself was different. She was Asian and she looked it.

"Hunting?" She asked in Japanese.

"Yes! I have asked for your forgiveness. I am sorry. I apologize! What more can I do?" He asked in her native language.

"Is there something wrong?" John asked suddenly as he walked up and he was miffed.

"You were not included in the conversation." Asuna said looking at him with a cruel face.

"Isha!" Admal growled softly.

"This is her?" The stupid mortal asked.

"Shut up!" The poor Shouten said exasperated.

"Filthy whore." The mortal said with a cold tone.

"Really?" She asked staring at him and he was suddenly nervous.

"Get out of here John!" Admal snapped.

"Oh hai. Run John." She said and her eyes strained.

The mortal did catch the eyes and he casually walked away. Asuna was seething and her hand shook some.

"It meant nothing." He whispered urgently.

"So much you call him his given name?" Asuna asked him.

"Isha stop! Isha!" He cried as she left him there.

Asuna could smell the mortal and John was slammed against the tavern wall outside. His eyes held fear and she growled terribly.

"He is mated to me and my husband Lei. You had no right to touch him!" She said snarling.

"What if he does not want you whore?" He asked stupidly.

Admal had to haul her off and she looked homicidal. She whirled on her mate and had his arms pinned behind him. John was shocked and she sank her fangs into Admal right there. His mouth twitched and a suddenly loud piercing cry escaped his lips. She was remarking him and he was crushed under her yoki.

"Isha please stop. Isha mortals." He whispered getting weak.

Asuna released his throat and she stared at the ningen who was horrified. She was so angry that she was against him and John yelled out as she sank fangs into him. She crushed the puny mortal with her yoki and it was cruel. It was not her at all but her inner inu was staking what was hers and the rest be damned. Admal had to haul her off of him before she killed him.

"Isha! This is not you!" He said harshly.

"Ever near him again mere mortal and I will kill you!" She screamed at the ningen.

She snarled and Admal phased with her. His neck bled and he was watching her. She stared at him with rage and she shoved him.

"We gave you a pup! You said you wanted more and we gave you a pup!" She yelled at him.

"I know!" He yelled at her.

"He cannot touch you! We will not have it!" She snarled at him.

"So says my queen or her dog?" Admal retorted.

Admal actually gulped and she stepped back from him and she changed form. He tried to move around him and the great silver beast pinned him to the ground. Asuna sat down on her haunches and she kept him pinned under a front paw. She was quite content to stay as such and Admal was outraged and being crushed.

"ISHA!" He snarled.

She growled at him and used her other paw to swat him. Admal tr'Awnhi suffered all manner of indignities and the stubborn bitch did not even bother moving. She yawned and her sheer presence stifled his powers to phase and he shut his eyes and sighed. He figured it would be a long night.

Naraku found her the next morning and she still had Admal pinned under her paw. He had finally slept but he looked at the hanyou embarrassed.

"What did you do?" Naraku asked amused.

"Pissed her off." Admal said sheepishly.

"Well apparently! You got her inner inu. Must have pissed her off pretty bad." The hanyou said poking his mate.

She growled at Naraku and he gave her look.

"Back off girl! Who are you growling at?" The halfling said growling back.

She moved her sleek head and proceeded to lick him. He sputtered and Admal snorted in laughter. At this point it was comical and she laid her head back down.

"No, I am still reading. I am not going to attempt to open a plane I know nothing about. You know me! I plan everything." He said in response to her path.

"Can you please get off of me?" The Shouten asked in irritation.

"She says when she is damn good and ready. She says next time you feel the need to fuck a mortal then let her know and she will do it for you." Naraku snorted in laughter.

"Well said mortal was fucked up pretty badly last night by HER!" Admal growled at her.

"She says to tell you that she does not care. She says you pursued her and now you have to deal with her. Should have kept it in your pants my friend. You are now on your own." The hanyou smirked evilly.

Naraku produced his miasma and she was blinking red eyes at him.

"I am sorry! I was really drunk. I fantasized about Lei if you must know. Do not tell me you do not miss him! I miss him. I miss us all together. You two are my life Isha. You two, my son, and my daughter are my life Isha. I love you so much and I do love him too. I am sorry if I pine. I am not perfect but I try. I try to be a good man by our standards." He whispered.

She changed form and he breathed in deeply thankfully. Asuna stared at him and sighed.

"I miss him badly too. I have spied on him several times since we are here. So much has been changed already that I refuse to risk changing my life with him. I have gotten used to you being here and around me. I think…I think I forget you are half incubus." She said looking away.

"Okay." He said softly.

"I want to go home." She said hugging him to her tightly.

"Me too. I really hate having to bathe in a copper tub and I really hate how these mortals smell. At least the ones I eat in the future do not stink as bad." He said lightly.

Asuna busted out laughing and she kissed him. He knew her temper tantrum was over and he held her to him as he just felt her.

Naraku reached for his wine again and he was in the Flint castle of the Dillingham's and Aldwyn stared at him as he read.

"Mutt my affinity for inu is severely limited." He said as he read the old Gaelic.

"You scare the hell out of everyone." Aldwyn said glaring at him.

"What do you want me to say puppy? I am sorry?" The hanyou asked.

"You are an ass as well." The nobleman said.

"Why hai. I really am. I am also a former bad boy and my mate's family still hates me! Do you think I care?" Naraku asked.

"I think you should have stayed there." Aldwyn growled.

Naraku stood up and casually walked over to Aldwyn. The brunette mutt was pinned to the wall with tentacles and Naraku stuffed his mouth with one. He sat back down and ignored the inu as he read. It was horrifying and hilarious at the same time as Asuna walked in. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at Naraku.

"Why have you pinned Aldwyn to the wall?" Asuna asked.

"Because I asked him to shut up and he did not, so I did so for him. Now if he can please be quiet, I shall release him." He said kindly.

"Aldwyn?" She asked covering her mouth trying not to laugh really hard.

He glared at her and the halfling both and Naraku let his appendages recede. The poor Welsh mutt was obviously pissed off and he tried to storm away. Asuna grabbed him and smiled at him. He sighed and stared at her whilst Naraku only read.

"Not here." He said exasperated.

"Oh do not mind me. I am one kinky bastard." Naraku said not even looking up.

Asuna smirked as she kissed his neck.

"My father thinks I have gone bloody mad as it is! He thinks I have become pagan." He said embarrassed.

"Have you not?" She asked smiling.

Naraku smirked to himself and he could hear the soft moans of the other man. She knew he was playing a game and his mate sank fangs into Aldwyn; who in turn tried very hard not to moan like a common whore. He failed miserably and she sucked a certain way and made him throb.

"Love! Bed please. Please!" Aldwyn cried out.

"Oh do please finish here." The hanyou said as if disinterested.

Aldwyn buckled and he soiled his leggings. She was purring at his throat and Naraku looked back.

"Oh poor thing. Well do not mind me." He said rising and he made his miasma appear.

Naraku ported out and Aldwyn stared up at her.

"You two are bloody insane." He growled in disbelief.

"Sometimes." She chuckled.

"You two were toying with me." Aldwyn stated in disbelief.

"He was playing and he wanted me to tease you." Asuna said kissing his mouth.

"The half demon thinks I am a boy!" He said glaring.

"Honestly? Something like that." She said pulling him to standing.

"God you can be a bitch!" He said in annoyance.

"Aldwyn lighten up! You carry a chip on your shoulder." She said kissing his shoulder.

"Am I even around then? I mean I must be older and not such a worthless pup in your opinion." He said angry.

"You are older and way more powerful but you are jaded. I prefer this you." She said running hands through his curls.

"Even that moth thought me worthless! How can I do a bloody thing when all of you only wish to shove me back. I may be a young man but I am still a man love! We have to go to court soon. Edward is calling on us." He said trying to brush past her.

"Aldwyn, one of the few good things that came out of being trapped here was seeing you and loving you again. Being here and being with you has given me hope! We have a daughter together and we have something that tore us up in another timeline. I loved you then too but it was too late. Too much pain; so how is this bad?" Asuna demanded.

"It is not. I just feel useless." He said walking away towards the staircase.

"Aldwyn!" Asuna cried out but he waved her on.

"We have to go to London on the morrow. Longshanks is a bastard but I have a feeling something bad is looming." Aldwyn said leaving her there.

"MEN!" She yelled as she was left alone.

Edward had been visited by his cousin's youngest son and John de Percy had been quite forthcoming with several things. He smirked widely and he decided to play the little bitch at her games.

"Our problems in Scotland escalate Lord Dillingham. It has become paramount that you march forth and show these Scottish bastards who the lord really is. It will be done as I will it." Edward said watching the Welsh noble.

"As you command majesty." Aldwyn said with grit teeth.

"Lady Dillingham! How are you my dear?" He asked smirking.

"Very well majesty." She said coldly.

"Lord Dillingham please attend my queen as I speak with your beautiful wife. I have heard so much of her homeland and I wish to be entertained." He said slyly.

She wanted to spit on the arrogant piss. He kept up appearances long enough to shove her into his private rooms off the throne room. She growled fiercely and he pressed himself against her and she felt the "magics" around him. His held her jaw and he stared right in her face.

"John de Percy is not just nobody Lady Dillingham. You pissed the boy off." He said smirking.

"He touched what is mine. I did the boy a favor and did not kill him." Asuna growled in his face.

"He said he spied you in your real form. Dog correct?" He asked palming her breast.

"I am coming to hate you!" She said in fury.

"Liar. Your man beast is quite the power. I want you to go to Scotland and subdue some incorrigible demons I believe. You woke up some rather fierce beasties up there. You have the titles and power to make them cooperate. You will do so or I will allow John de Percy more chances at touching what is yours." He smirked.

"He is a fucking mortal! He would be a dead man." She snarled.

"Oh me and the boy have become quite friendly. I have given him access to my things." He grinned.

"What things and where do you get such?" She said furiously.

"My secrets. Now do you hunt in your true form? I would love to have you lead a hunt for stag." He said breathing heavily.

"My interests are not used Edward! I am trying to get back to my life and I do not appreciate…" She began to speak.

"I want one thing from you and I will leave you alone forever. I will also give you everything that I have. It is quite the cache I assure you. I had no clue what a treasure trove I had until you showed up." He said seductively.

"What the hell could I possibly do that…" She tried to ask but he silenced her.

"You could provide me the fruits of your womb. Provide me a child in who I know would live a long while and would be raised English. Would help to rule behind the scenes and in my interests." He said smirking.

"You wish your own little slave! A hanyou may or may not look fully human dumb ass." She growled at him.

"But this is what I want. A powerful son who would give me immortality in my own way. I like that idea very much. I would guess that even a child born half of you would be a powerhouse." He said cupping her more than ample breast.

"That would have to assume that I would allow a child of mine to stay and I assure you that I would not! I am of royal birth and I understand the need for a strong heir but there is no way that I would allow my progeny anywhere near you!" She snarled.

"You are an asshole!" She hissed.

"I have been accused of worse. I will let you stew on it as I proceed to crush the Scots in all forms! Now if you wish to tell your demon brethren it is better to serve the crown then themselves; then by all means." He said stepping away from her.

"I do not believe you! You cannot possibly possess the abilities to contain me or any other youkai!" She growled at him.

"Go ahead Lady Dillingham. Go right ahead and lord your demon arrogance. I so look forward to playing you woman." He smiled as he walked by her.

"You piece of shit mortal! I ought to let my Dakkasou eat you alive!" She hissed.

"Really? Think very carefully on what you say Lady Dillingham. I have word that there are those in other countries gunning for your hide. Your native tongue is quite difficult to understand but I am learning. I also hear that the one known as Touga is having some difficulty with one known as…" He began to say.

"Ryukotsusei." She said stunned.

"Oh? Word is that he is an interesting character." He stated.

"Ryu." She said shaking.

"Know him? The battles I hear are epic." He smirked.

Asuna was stunned and she looked at Edward. He realized that this person meant something to her deeply and he was suddenly jealous out of his mind.

"Is he also one of your lovers?" he growled at her.

"He is one of my mates!" She snarled as she tried to get around him.

"Who have you not claimed Lady Dillingham? Seems you have claimed every powerful there is and you still deny me?" He said shoving her hard.

"I typically do not make lovers of ningen. You are too weak to handle a true youkai and your arrogance puts me off." She said in fury.

"I will hurt what you value most! Do you hear me?" Edward said getting his anger get the better of him.

She ported out and he yelled out in anger. He was furious that she had goaded him into a temper.

Asuna sat on a rock near the shore in Flint as she pondered it all. She had a decent life here. She had the love of powerful men but the blackness and the deaths she knew would happen were eating her alive. Naraku did not need to say that many things had occurred and they would have to restore it all. She stared at the water and it was just so much and so distant. She took a deep breath and decided to go pay respects to her dead pup. She made her way to the tear and she could go to and from Leth'Evana freely. The palace she now knew was called Tanath Sel and the wife of the crowned prince and heir; Beren Elensar was free to move about. She went to the fae "graveyard" and she waded out to stare down at her son.

"Your twin is getting big you know. She still seems listless occasionally but she will always know that you are missing. Your father changed your clothes again." She smiled down at the forever beautiful little boy.

"I just did so yesterday." Beren said from the shore.

"He looks beautiful!" She smiled at him.

"I think so." He said wading out to stare down at their firstborn.

"I think I prefer the fae way. I still feel pain but he is perfect." Asuna said with tears in her eyes.

"I think so. Eiji is beginning to be able to sit up." He smiled staring at the little boy.

"I should like to bring him to Ewloe for now. May I?" She asked her fae mate.

"Of course." Beren stated kissing her head.

"May I see your brother?" She asked.

"Yes." He said wading slowly towards a larger glass sarcophagus.

Kimdar Elensar was beautiful in death and he had similar scroll markings that Beren had.

"I am still so sorry it happened." Asuna whispered.

"He was more warlike than me. He was quite the aggressor honestly. We should not have speared you that day. You truly did nothing wrong but we had our own hatreds." Beren said in some shame.

"For good reason I think." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I met you. It was good I think. I miss him but I can see him often and I have the love of my soul. I am happy." The fae prince said holding her.

"It just seems so wrong." Asuna said feeling wretched.

"Many things in life are not right but you grasp what is right and hope. When you cried for him; I lost my heart." He said threading hands in her hair.

"Beren." She said softly as she stared at his face.

She ported them to the palace and their lips were melded immediately. Their passionate embrace was getting deeper. They made love slowly and it meant everything to Beren to be with her like this. He slept beside her and she was dreaming. She was dreaming of meeting Jouichi when he was fae. It was freakishly similar and she smiled in her sleep. Beren stared down at her and wondered what it was she dreamed. His wife was happy about very little in this era but he could not help but be happy. He knew she missed her family and he wished for her to be back amongst them.

Asa had only said go. He knew not why or how but she had said go. He was miffed because the old hag had told him she would protect his twins. He had actually had the balls to growl at the jorogumo and she laughed. Asa said _this _was the reason she adored him so. She had said she had one chance and he only knew how the current life sucked and his mitsukai was in danger. So he had gone and he stood in hell only knew where and it seemed familiar. Jouichi really hated being away from Asia. He was not comfortable and he wore traditional clothes of this era. His long black hair was pulled partially up and he was feeling auras. He did not feel his angel but he knew to follow youkai. Asa had said for all her power; she had enough to send him back in the break. He asked her why she could not bring her forward and she had simply stated that they had to change it. He missed Kameron. Hell he felt like he had died.

"Who are you?" He heard from a simple peasant onna.

"Oh! Hello! I am looking for my wife." He said in accented English.

"You lost your wife?" The onna asked smartly.

"She is a nobleman. She is actually a royal but no matter. Have you heard or seen of a woman with silver hair?" Jouichi asked kindly.

"You mean Lady Dillingham! She is at Ewloe Castle in Flintshire. It is but a day's ride from here!" The woman said nodding.

"Have you seen it? I mean the castle?" He asked pleasantly.

"Oh yes. It is a pretty place." She said chatting.

Jouichi slipped into her mind and it was easy; like candy from a baby as the saying went. He eventually moved on and he had seen her thoughts regarding his looks. He actually blushed at the lewd thoughts of the ningen onna. He stepped through a venom cloud and he was smacked with auras all over the place. He masked himself for the moment and he felt Naraku's residual aura and he cocked his head to the side. This all felt familiar. It felt too familiar and he shoved his thoughts back.

"Who are you?" An inu boy asked astonished at his appearance.

"Hello! I am looking for someone. Her name is Asuna." Jouichi stated kneeling.

"Oh you mean Aldwyn's wife." The boy said shyly.

"I suppose." He said irritated.

"She just got back from court." He said taking his hand and walking towards the castle.

Even before he could reach a side door; he felt her and she burst open the door. Asuna flung herself into his arms and she wept wildly.

"Mitsukai! Oh Kamis my sweet angel!" He said holding her tightly.

"How? How did you? Jouichi! Jouichi!" She said weeping.

"Asa sent me. Said it was a break but you do not want to go back right now Asuna. We will figure out what to do here to change that time line. You have done it before." He said holding her face.

"So alone. I have felt so alone!" She said holding him tightly.

"You are not alone. We will figure this out. My darling. I have missed you so." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

Dylis felt it and she knew Aldwyn did too. She neared the stranger and she stared at him with a dropped open mouth.

"Nwyvre?" She whispered out and the dark haired man held her daughter in law.

Aldwyn came down the stairs and he saw a creature of indescribable beauty. He was in such awe that he did not even feel jealousy.

"Aldwyn! This is Lord Gaku Jouichi! He is from Japan and he is the former ruler of the Tsuchigumo Kingdom." She said wiping her eyes.

"Hello." He said nearing the tall and beautiful creature.

"Hello." Jouichi said bowing his head.

"Aldwyn, I will be on the grounds. If Naraku returns, please tell him?" She asked with trembling hands.

"Aye." He nodded.

Jouichi only walked beside her and they went to the outlying grounds. It soon became apparent that she was shell shocked and feeling overwhelmed. They ended up against a tree and he kissed her with so much feeling. He had tears in his black eyes as she undid his long ebony hair.

"Mitsukai. I have died slowly. I swear to you that I felt dead." He said kissing her mouth.

"Wife?" She heard softly from the forest.

Jouichi shut his eyes and he was simmering in anger. Asuna's mouth opened in shock when she saw Beren. The fae had felt the strange aura and he stared at the dark haired man.

"Nwyvre." He whispered surprised.

"I am Jouichi." The kumo man said in annoyance.

Asuna was nodding to Beren and her kumo lord was impatient and angry suddenly.

"I have not seen you in almost a year! Our children do not know you and right now Mitsukai I should like nothing more than to feel you to see if you are indeed real. I will be nice and be cordial later! This man has been with you I am certain but I am being selfish! Do you mind?" Jouichi demanded.

"Asuna? Please bring him when you are reunited. My father would like to meet him." The fae prince said bowing his head.

She nodded and Beren was gone. Jouichi looked at her and he made a noise. The kumo lord was suddenly quite demanding and Asuna kissed him back with insanity in her. He moaned and he ripped the gown wide open. His mate and long time lover moaned hard as his hands touched and felt. He slowly pulled back from her mouth and he stared at her.

"How did you know and what…Jouichi, please!" She whined out.

"The ekimmu Fionn remembers. We have so much to alter. We have to alter it but the fracture proves that Bilae is getting weaker. Mitsukai! I have missed you so badly. I have needed you so." He said beginning to nip her throat.

"Jouichi." She moaned for him more.

"Hai? Forgive me Mitsukai. I am going to be a cad. I love you my angel. Forgive me." He begged.

Her forever mate slammed up into her and she clung to his pale form as he made such a delicious noise. She knew him and he would not touch anyone else. They had a profound tie and he growled harshly as he continued to thrust up into his lover. His words were gentle and passionate but his body consumed her utterly. Jouichi slipped into her mind so easily and she was making obscene noises. Jouichi cried out over and over as he drove himself as deeply as he could. He was in fear of his actions and he was too close to his beast. It had been too long and ever since he had moved back to Japan; he had her on a regular basis. This length of time was torture and he snapped his jaws around his old mating mark. Her core clutched him so tightly that he stabbed the tree above her head and released his venom. He felt his body seize up and pour himself deeply. Neither knew that Beren had stayed. He was staring Nwyvre and he was quite suddenly torn up in horrendous jealousy. The man reborn was fae like still. The emotions and passion between them ate at him and he was feeling off and as if his newfound and fragile relationship would fall to pieces.

He looked around and it looked familiar. It was unsettling to him. Jouichi knew of course he was reborn. Their connection made no other sense. One loved one's mother but not with such a soul consuming passion that he was unable to get past the grief. Hai, Jouichi knew he was reborn but this was truly making him uncomfortable. Beren was not rude but he was not welcoming. Asuna caught up to him and tried to talk to him. He stayed distant and he welcomed them to the palace.

"It would most likely be best if you stayed with him. I shall visit our child." He said bowing.

"What is going on?" Asuna hissed to Beren.

"Everything is well Asuna. I have matters to attend but please be welcome." He said bowing.

Jouichi looked around and he stared at her. He held out his hand and she took it. She stared up at him and he looked deeply at her face.

"I should have done better. I am sorry Mitsukai. I have been insane." Joucihi whispered.

"I know Jouichi. You have no idea how wonderful it is to have you here in this hell." She said laying her head against his chest.

"So, it is you." Simyth said surprised.

"Who sir?" Joucihi said staring at the fae king.

"You were Nwyvre." He said nearing him.

"Lady Asuna has said that name before but I do not know it or remember. I only feel things." He said honestly.

Jouichi was holding her to him and Simyth could see issue forming. Nwyvre may have been his nephew but he had been highly popular. Beren had not even been born when the popular prince had died.

"Your father was my younger brother. He was the ruler of Wal et Fel." He stated calmly.

"Oh." The kumo said blinking.

"You look almost the same." He shook his head in amazement.

"How so? How do you know it is me, sir?" Jouichi asked respectfully.

"Your mark. You have the mark of Wal et Fel." Simyth stated.

"I see. Well I am not of this place any longer." The kumo said softly.

"You gave up Leth'Evana for your love. It seems that your soul found no peace without her." He said softly.

"I was born to Ayana the Great." He said proudly.

Simyth knew her history and he nodded. The soul of Nwyvre had connected himself with her in a deep way. He could the deep love that the boy still bore for her. He nodded and bid Asuna show him around the palace. Simyth found his son in the gardens of the palace and his son had just started to sit up.

"She wishes to know why you are being an ass as she puts it." Simyth stated amused.

"I had no idea that Nwyvre was so incredible. Even as one of them." He said softly as he stared at the horizon.

"I am fixing to suggest something unusual for our kind only because of what she is." His father said.

"What?" Beren asked staring up at his elegant father.

"Cement this permanently. I am the king and it is not our way but that of the ekimmu. You took an ekimmu bride so you will give into this tradition. You and Nwyvre both take her to bride." He said softly and stared at the setting sun.

"Bind us three?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." He nodded.

"He is a good man." Beren said watching his son.

"He was the best of men. Your brother and he were close." Simyth stated softly putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I shall do so. I love her." He said calmly.

His father nodded and he soon sat down on the lush green grass to speak with his grandson. Beren got up and he sucked in his breath to screw up his courage. His son was a brave warrior but faced issue in his personal life. He spoke softly to Eiji and the king of Leth'Evana played with his son's only child.

Jouichi was wandering around a little and Beren carefully moved upon her. She felt him right as he tipped her head back. The fae prince kissed her slowly. She groaned a little as he began a pace meant to make her whimper and beg. Jouichi wandered back and he stared at the brunette kissing his mate. His eyes held something and Beren slowly pulled back his mouth.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know. I love you too. Why do you avoid me?" Asuna demanded.

"You have not seen Nwyvre in some time. I thought to give you time." Beren stated gently.

"You are jealous." She said flatly.

"I am a little. It is because I know what an amazing man he was and obviously still is." He said honestly with her.

"Have we not dealt with things?" She asked confused.

"We have dealt with much loss. I am preparing myself that perhaps I will lose more." He said softly and sadly.

Jouichi neared them both and he reached for and undid her gown. She made a face and Beren was shocked.

"You need not be silly. Mitsukai? Open a little for me?" He asked sweetly.

Asuna was suddenly way too hot and Jouichi was fixing to do something she had no clue but she felt his thumb and she gasped softly.

"Kiss her Prince Beren." He commanded.

The fae's eyes smoldered as he slowly gave her the mind altering caress that he was capable of. Jouichi leached a tiny bit of venom and then more as the other man made her whine for him. Her skin became flushed slowly as the passion built slowly. Beren felt her body tensing as she stood there and Jouichi breathed heavily in her opposite ear.

"Mitsukai? He needs to feel as though he has my blessing. I do not know why but I know this. Can you handle this?" He asked very softly and she moaned in answer.

Beren broke the kiss and he stared at her blissed out face. Jouichi slowly dragged his lips down her neck and she began to tremble.

"Hai." She whispered.

Jouichi slid down her front. Beren took a deep breath and he cut his own wrist. He pressed it her lips and she was quickly damn near faint.

"That is quite devious." Jouichi observed.

"Has she told you that your blood tastes good?" Beren asked Joucihi softly.

"Hai." He nodded.

"It is the same for us. You still even look fae Nwyvre." He said surprised.

"I am kumo; I assure you." He smiled softly and Beren had to hold her up.

Beren was honestly shocked and she was trembling hard from a massive orgasm. His eyes met Jouichi's and the kumo lord smiled softly.

"She still has kumo senses. If you know how to touch her just so." He said running claws barely over her skin.

"Jouichi!" She shrieked softly.

"Oh." The fae prince was most interested.

Joucihi picked her up and Beren indicated to follow him. She was mewling in her kumo love's ear and he smiled quite pleased with himself. Beren led them into his bedroom. Jouichi laid her down her carefully and widened her thighs quite evocatively.

"Come here please." Jouichi commanded.

Beren neared them both and he watched the kumo as he stroked her inner thighs a certain way and she shook and withered wildly for him.

"Amazing!" Beren said in awe.

"It is a lovely thing to be kumo. I am sure the same for fae but this is amazing. Mitsukai? I wish to drink." He said smirking and he lowered himself and her eyes flew open to stare at Beren.

Beren was thunderstruck at how beautiful this was. She was in the midst of utter rapture and he was witnessing it. Asuna began to arch wildly as he used his sinful tongue and Beren captured a bud. She was breathing too hard and too fast as they both delivered her oral pleasure. Her eyes were swirling red and green. Beren laced his hand in hers as he spread his natural yoki. She was damn near screaming again and Jouichi came off her sex and his own eyes were red. The kumo lord trembled badly and he was burning up. Jouichi suddenly began stripping and Beren sat back as well.

"Please! Jouichi! Beren!" She whined.

Jouichi hooked her legs in his arm and he joined with her. He was fighting his beast but it was a lost cause. The love of his life was begging for him and pleading for more. He lowered his mouth to hers and she felt his inner beast. She was crying out as it became wild. She was in another plane it felt like and his soul burned hers. Asuna dragged her claws down his back and he suddenly roared out as it caused his kumo to rear up totally. She was smashed apart as his fangs buried in her throat. Asuna's vision was obscured and Beren kissed her passionately. She passed out and Jouichi was damn near close to it and he fell to his wounded back. He looked to the fae prince and his eyes were still burning red.

"Do it." He whispered.

"This will tie us." Beren whispered to him.

"You are part of my family already. Do it!" Jouichi commanded.

Beren slowly woke her up with his burning kisses and she gasped awake. She was still shaking and she was in another round of mind altering bliss.

"Beren?" She asked tiredly.

"Wife. Allow me to make love to you?" He asked kissing her wrist.

She whimpered and her fae prince began his own assault of her senses. Jouichi held one hand and she shook her head violently and it was becoming like a drug. She lost control of herself and she buried her fangs into Beren's neck and he was stunned. She began a long spasm as he was trembling against her as well. The whole experience was surreal to him as it was not his normal mode but somehow he did not seem to mind this. He had only known wondrous stories of Nwyvre and now he knew. The Welsh fae had been an extraordinary man and he was honored to share in such a monumental love.

She woke up and she was feeling heaviness in her limbs and body. She also felt a purity of love and utter joy. This was what Beren had told her about and tears stung her eyes. She sat up and tears streamed down her face. Asuna wept like a small child but it was happiness.

"Are you okay?" Beren asked sitting up.

"I am well." Asuna whispered.

"What has you crying?" The fae prince asked kissing her shoulder.

"I understand what you mean now. You said it and I understand." She said with fat tears falling down her face.

"I am unsure what you mean Wife." He said confused.

"Us! This! Him and you! I am supposed to be here. We have so much to do! I have to stop them. Our kinds were not supposed to be apart. We are supposed to be night and day. Ying to yang and perfect to happiness; I understand." She said looking at him with moist eyes.

"I am uncertain exactly what you compare but if you are saying you are happy, then I am quite so as well." He said watching her.

She could only stare at the wilds surrounding the fae palace and her mind was coming up with a plan. Her mind was clear and Asuna had totally shocked herself but she was happy. She was utterly and completely happy. She had ideas popping in her head and she bound up out of the bed. She went to Beren's desk and she began to plan. It would take every bit of knowledge; every ally they had but she was certain that the answers to defeating Bilae lay in the past. She thought and she made notes. She had so much to do.


	90. Chapter 90

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Happiness settles in as politics of the English court heat up as matters in Scotland take center stage. The Stythe reveal a heavily guarded secret that gives tremendous hope as Edward works with the de Percy. Revenge is sought and passions unleashed. Problems occur as clans mount to put down the English dog. Thank you for reading! PLEASE, let me know what you think.

Immortality in Isles

The tart seemed to avoid court. His will was blatantly thwarted and he was angry. He was staying angry so much that it was hard to keep up the façade. Edward was tired of her little games and her apparent lack of sense. He went to the Dillingham home and he was admitted immediately. Aldwyn came down the stairs and he wished he could just take the king and shove him out the nearest window. Longshanks stared at the bastard nobleman and he was waited on as the young heir to Flint came before him.

"Where is Lady Dillingham?" He demanded.

"My wife is otherwise engaged your majesty." Aldwyn said stiffly.

"You mean one of her lovers has her engaged. Really young Dillingham you should keep a better hold on her. I hear from the servants that she typically screams. Is that you or one of the others?" Edward asked in a condescending way.

"What do you want Edward?" Asuna asked from the hallway.

"I want you to do as I commanded. I commanded your pretty arse to Scotland and yet you still languish here. Why is that?" He asked in a nasty tone.

"I have things on my agenda human. Your wants and desires are the last on my list." She said in a mean way.

"Really? Truly Lady Asuna? How very traitorous of you." He said in his refined growl.

Aldwyn made a noise and Asuna had grabbed Edward's throat. She did not squeeze but she let it be known she was not pleased with the mortal's words.

"Take your hand off of me or you will regret I assure you Lady Dillingham." Longshanks said coolly.

"What do you want Edward? You are boring me excessively." Asuna growled letting him go.

"Leave us Dillingham." The king commanded.

"I do not think so your majesty." Aldwyn said getting pissed.

"Oh? You really wish to cause your family issue Dillingham?" Edward said with narrowed eyes.

"I think we are sick of following an English bastard!" The young Welsh inu said growling.

"Aldwyn! Enough." She said narrowing her eyes as well.

"Fuck you bastard if you bloody well think I will allow you to molest my wife in my own home. Perhaps you may have power outside of these walls but I assure you that Flint is quite full of hounds!" Her green eyed mate said getting furious.

Jouichi had been outside but he stepped in at that moment. Edward took one look at the ebony haired man and he was surprised and shocked. The kumo lord calmly walked over and gently moved Asuna away and stared at the mortal man with a calm stare and an air of regal authority.

"Who is this?" Longshanks demanded.

"Lord Gaku Jouichi." Asuna said tightly.

"Oh. Another lord." He said in a nasty tone.

"Hello ningen." Jouichi said smiling.

"I am the king of England." Edward stated in anger.

"My mother was a queen. Quite a powerful one was she not Mitsukai?" The kumo said sweetly.

"I suppose. I would be arrogant would I not?" Asuna asked smirking.

"Perhaps but you see I have no need to point out the fact that I was titled, wealthy, and have great power. I have love human. What more could I want?" Jouichi stated frankly.

"How very good for you. I prefer for those to do what I tell them." The mortal ruler said staring at Asuna and Aldwyn.

"Edward, I had plans of going to Scotland but as you can see Jouichi came a long way to join me here. Now run along." She said rudely.

Edward lost it and grabbed the back of her neck and Jouichi slammed him down fast. Asuna blinked in shock as it had occurred. The king was on his back staring straight up and Jouichi smiled kindly.

"Do not touch my mate. I find it offensive." He said blinking his black eyes.

"What in God's name!" The mortal said in total shock.

"I am kumo which the English word is what?" The kumo asked his mate.

"Spider." She smirked.

"Oh hai! Spider! Hai, I am a spider and my reflexes are extreme." He smirked.

Edward was not afraid which was not smart but he got up and dusted himself off. He looked over at Asuna and she made a face.

"You force my hand Lady Dillingham. See you soon then." He said with a calculated look.

Asuna looked at him as he left and she rolled her eyes.

"The Ming had more magics then this piece of shit and I brought them down." Asuna stated with a very snarky grin.

Jouichi had a knowing smile and she walked with him towards the dining room.

She watched the younger brother and he came into the Astana palace. He was exhausted and had been away from his home for weeks. Asuna slipped in behind him and shut the door when he went to his rooms.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Isha! I am exhausted. I apologize for not noticing." He whispered.

"Please healer lay down." Asuna indicated his bed.

Alum undid his ties to his tunic and he slipped it off. His skin was taut over his thinnish frame and he fell stomach first on his bed. Soon enough he felt her warm hands but she had some manner of oil as she kneaded his muscles.

"My Gods Isha! How did you learn this?" He mumbled tiredly.

"I am mated to Yamasaki Nobu. He is a renowned healer and in my era; a doctor. He has taught me much." She said working his tired and sore muscles.

"Mmm. I may have to have you accompany me from now on. There was a blood born illness. Seems that some mortals in the other plane had some sickness that affected us if we fed from them." Alum commented.

"Did it kill?" She asked astonished.

"Only the very young. Not many would allow a small one to hunt like that." He sighed and she could tell his anger and irritation.

He let out a long moan as she worked a knot in his back and he was thanking the heavens for this bit of attention. She smiled as she worked the muscles. Alum was snoring soon enough and she stood up. Maec was laid out and Admal was snoring too when she had left them. She smiled to herself and she loved that she could wear out her pretty man wraiths. She kissed Alum's neck and she ported out to the other plane. Fionn was reading and she was surprised. He looked so young at the moment and he looked up at her. She gave him a sly smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked shortly.

"You read histories I see but you are in a temper. Any reason why?" Asuna asked as she stalked him.

"I hate being trapped." Fionn said bluntly.

"Mmm me too but I have come to the mind that whilst I am trapped then I shall enjoy the hell out of it." She said nearing him and taking his book.

"Asuna! Not now." He growled.

"How is it you are half empusae and you do not give into lusts?" She demanded.

"My ekimmu side is dominant. I prefer it that way." He said trying hard to be surly.

"But occasionally the need to lose yourself and fuck like crazy does hit you." His mate said purring in his ear.

"When you gleefully pull on it than yes." Fionn said getting bothered.

"I shall pull on it." She said licking a hot path to his ear.

He nearly choked and she was in a mood. Hell she now had him in a mood and he dropped the book he had been reading. Fionn crushed her in his arms and began a brutal and punishing kiss. She sat in his lap and they were insanely passionate as she rode him hard. Asuna was so enjoying seeing him in such loss of control. He drank from her much and he was rasping against her neck.

"Enjoy that?" He asked tiredly.

"Did you?" She smirked.

"Of course. You make me insane my love. Now I should like to finish reading." Fionn said kissing the base of her throat.

Asuna pouted and she moved off of him and he thought she was done. Fionn looked down and she licked up his semi-hard cock. She stared with green eyes and he was shuddering a little.

"You are so pretty you know." She whispered.

"Explain." Fionn gasped.

"Gorgeous beast. So perfect. Wonderful." She said nibbling.

"I am not pretty!" The ekimmu said moaning suddenly.

"Hai you are. Pretty and so damn sexy." Asuna purred in a nasty mood.

"I am pleased you find me pleasing but this is a lost cause. You are going to make me lose my mind to need." He groaned.

"Hai." She smirked.

"Okay." He said relaxing and she slid his cock deeply.

His face showed his immense pleasure and she was in a mood but it was good. This was good and they had fallen into something akin to normalcy in this fucking place. Fionn was soon lost in the mounting need to unleash and she was pathing such lewd thoughts. She wanted to make love and she wanted to fuck wildly. She was in such a randy mood that he was grasping at the loss of reality totally and gave it up for the moment.

She lay in bed with Fionn and he was awake as she traced his fingers with hers. She smirked and sat up quickly.

"So Naraku reads and studies. You read and you study; so what is it you read?" Asuna demanded as she dove for the book he had been consuming.

"Histories of the isles is all. Nothing of great import but I can infer from the mortals a small bit of truth about our own true past. So what did you kill that has you in such a good mood?" Fionn asked softly.

"Oh I see! What have I killed? Nothing which is not good but Jouichi is here and you knew him Nwyvre. Now do not get cross. He was fae but now he is a big hairy kumo." She said gently pulling on a male nipple.

"I like this you. Your happiness is infectious." He moaned.

"I like this me too! Kamis you are a sexy man. Watching you fight makes me salivate. Making love to you makes me nuts but in a good way. I must tell my soul that I must have been truly crazy and I should have tied you up and had my way with you often." She laughed as she crawled off of him and began to dress.

Her good mood was truly infecting him and he actually smirked a little at her. She jumped up and gave him a nasty little seductive grin.

"Next time I think I shall hunt you Fionn Hammel. You must prepare yourself for the idea that I will most likely make you a father again. Your very person makes me needy. I need your mind, body, and soul my man." She said stretching.

"As you wish my queen but surely you must have pity upon this lowly man." Fionn teased.

"Lowly my ass." She laughed and she dropped several kisses on his mouth.

She smiled and she gently pulled away. She whispered I love you in Gaelic as did he. Fionn watched her port out and he was just astonished. This crazy situation had come upon them and he was happy; Fionn Hammel was happy and he did not know what to do with it.

Aldwyn and she put in an appearance at court and the king was surly. She ignored him and she took great delight in her sweet "young" inu mate. Poor Aldwyn was at her mercy in Scotland and he was shocked by her moods and appetites. She only grinned at him as she tied him up and used him well. All her mates noticed her weight was put on and she again had the look of health. She was curving beautifully and she was playfully rude, sweet, loving, wild, and generally what they were used to in a happy Asuna. She was heard laughing mirthfully and even Naraku was surprised. It helped having him and Jouichi here. The hanyou had to admit that the kumo lord brought out her happiness. He had not known what an influence Jouichi had on her before but now it was obvious. Naraku decided that he would attempt to get to know Hisashi's father. His mind was not settled at that thought but he told his inner kumo to shut the hell up. She was sitting in a Scottish tree swinging her leg back and forth as Naraku studied the "spells" it would take to open Annwn. Efnisien was not here and Asuna found the idea of opening Terre de Brume more and more appealing. Naraku began to think the idea had merit. His mate did her "duty" and she chatted it up with ookami and kitsune. She told them to hide themselves and stay away from Edward at all costs. They were very friendly with many manner of youkai on the British isles and he looked up.

"Koi? Did you eat a new toy?" he asked sweetly.

"No. " She grinned at him.

"You are happy." Naraku observed.

"Hai. You are right; you and Jouichi here makes it better for me. No matter what; I lose my mind when you are not accessible to me." She said honestly.

"Such sweet words. My head is so big it shall implode. I think Iceburg would be happy." He teased her.

Asuna let her head fall back and she laughed. She jumped down and landed next to him. Jouichi was off in the forests hunting and she sat beside him and took his hand. She kissed the top of it and he smiled a little.

"The next full moon will be ideal to try this." He said looking at her.

"Perfect. Lughnasadh." She whispered.

"Hai. Seems so weird to me. We are Japanese but this place; these traditions…" He started to say.

"Seem familiar. Hai. I noticed. This is an island nation Naraku. I think Taranis liked Japan so much because it must have reminded him of this place." She said softly.

Asuna laid her head on his shoulder and she smiled softly as he went back to reading and she moved her head a little. She kissed his mouth softly and he sighed as if annoyed. She kissed him again and he lifted his hand and he began to kiss her back. The hanyou she had mated herself to four hundred years before was truly the most central figure in her life. He also knew it and exploited it gleefully. The greatest power the hanyou had was the deep love he shared with his inu. Soon enough Asuna was under him and their clothes were arranged out of the way enough and he was red faced as she clenched him so tightly. She was also pulling on his yoki and he was falling apart. Naraku did not fall apart with anyone but her and his face showed his feelings, his heart, and his soul. The intense encounter was getting to deep but they did that often. They shattered the other when they made love and most of the time they did not control it; it just happened and it was part of the reason he had fathered many. Naraku grew in fear and he tried to jerk himself back but she wrapped her legs around his hips tightly and he poured his essence into her as the high made him weak as hell.

"Koi! Not smart onna!" He whispered in his post climactic haze.

"Not smart but love you. I love all of you. I love my dangerous and wonderful hanyou. I love all of him and every part of him." She said kissing his mouth several times.

"I do not like you giving birth so far in the past!" Naraku growled.

"I can do it." She said with narrowed eyes.

"You purposely engaged my yoki." He accused.

"Hai." She nodded and she lay there unmoving.

"Damn it all! I try to be smart koi." The hanyou growled.

"You try to control everything. Well if you sired a child than I shall be thrilled. How many times do you have to be told that I love to feel us united as such?" She demanded.

"Too many times! I have sired many of your children silly koi! I prefer the modern era and I prefer you giving birth in a hospital. I do not like this dirty, filthy era with the stupidity of many. If you carry and by the Kamis I will know; I will tie you down myself so you cannot fight." He threatened.

"Okay." She laughed.

"So easy?" Naraku asked narrowing his eyes.

"I like it!" Asuna grinned.

He shook his head and his mate was finding her own happiness in this hovel and he hated that he had even remotely doubted her. Naraku was not one to trust too deeply and she, Masanori, and Ishin were the main constants in his life. He should never doubt them and he sighed. His mate had always done for and stood by him even when it ripped her mutt sire and her apart. Sesshomaru may have seen it or maybe not but Asuna always chose him and he wished to Annwn that he would just accept the fact that his mate loved him above and beyond everything. It was foreign to him and he decided he would try harder.

Within a few days; it became very apparent she was pregnant. His mate was radiant and thrilled. Naraku could not help but be nervous. She lay in her bed in New Castle and Aldwyn was passed out on the other side and he listened to her belly. He sighed heavily and he looked at her.

"Where is Jouichi?" He demanded.

"In Leth'Evana. He is learning some history himself." Asuna yawned.

"You knew! You knew you already carried and you forced yourself to merge yoki." He said in an accusatory tone.

"Hai! I really did." She said getting up and he steamed.

"Koi! This is not the time to expand our family." Naraku seethed.

"When? When shall I extend my family? Perhaps it does not work? Perhaps I am stuck and then what? No, it is an excellent time to expand my family and I shall love to feel your daughter move in me. You wanted another daughter." She said emotionally.

Aldwyn woke up to arguing and he heard the news. He stared at her in shock and the hanyou was obviously upset. He had come to find out that the half demon actually liked him quite a bit. He liked his balls as Naraku put it. Naraku liked strong minded people and Aldwyn may have had an emotional streak but he also had opinions.

"She is going to bloody well do what she wants mate." He yawned.

"Mutt! I was not asking your opinion this time." Naraku snapped.

"Well you got it. She is happy! You are happy! Be happy." He said slipping from the bed and grabbing a dressing gown.

Aldwyn was getting rather used to sharing her bed with another and his father was utterly horrified at his son's now "kinky" nature. The heir to Flint only said that they were daemons. Brynnmor was shocked and Dylis had laughed. Aldwyn now knew who the worldlier one of the couple was.

"I am going hunting. You have to read and practice those rites and I am hungry. Our baby needs the nourishment." She said sticking out her tongue.

"I shall join you love." Aldwyn said smiling.

She nodded and she gave Naraku a "do not worry" look and he glared at her. She ported out with the other half mutt and he was growling. Asuna felt the need to have what she had back in their proper era and he sighed heavily. He missed his children and his life but he would prefer it back to something akin to what their "normal" was. Their normal was chaos but by the Kamis it was his. Kameron came in and Naraku sighed.

"Hello my friend." He said agitated.

"She needs this Master Naraku. She needs to feel the love. She feels out of control otherwise and this she has a say over." Kameron said wisely.

"I know my man but it is dangerous. You have no fucking clue how wretched her births can go. She rarely has a normal go of it and I hate these ancient times. Modern youkai medicine is so much better." He sighed.

"I can try and understand." The frère shrugged.

"Of course you can and do. You are almost saintly in your abilities." The hanyou said with true feeling.

Kameron was surprised and Naraku got up and dressed. The frère was feeling apart and comfortable but his queen told him nothing of the future. He knew something bad happened and it was no good. He hated feeling out of sorts and he sighed. He went about straightening her things and supervising the ekimmu, fae, and Shouten children. The three girls and boy were doing well and he wondered at his own son. Admal phased in and he also got the impression of more from him but he turned utterly red as the Shouten-empusae man picked up his son and spoke to him.

"You stare at me Kameron." Admal said as he walked with Larak.

"I feel some things. I have some empusae abilities." He said looking away.

"Oh." Admal said suddenly uncomfortable.

"Please tell me. Do you know me well in this other era?" Kameron asked.

"I got to know you some, yes. You cannot know Isha and not know you. Her most important mates have made an ally of you if you will. You are their go between her and them." He said smiling a little.

"So I serve my queen well?" He asked hopeful.

"Oh Kameron! She loves and worships the ground you walk on. They see you as an asset." Admal chuckled.

"But you. I know you?" He asked.

"We have gotten to know each other a little yes." The Shouten prince nodded but did not really say anything.

"You know me well?" Kameron asked.

"I know you a little." Admal corrected.

"So why do I feel your discord?" The other asked softly.

Admal was stunned and he sighed deeply. He was shaken up but memories of the night Kameron asked for him made Admal _want_ as well.

"You and I have known each other through her. She is my master too I suppose." He said cautiously.

"She allows you to touch me?" Kameron asked surprised.

"You are older Kameron. You are older and she wants to please you. You and I met and well I wanted you yes. She knew it but you swore you wished for me too." He said gritting his teeth.

"I feel that." He said red in the face.

"Oh." Admal said stunned.

"I think…I think I could feel more if my queen sanctions something." He said softly.

"Isha would do it the mood she has been in lately." He tried to joke.

"Perhaps later I shall see you and my queen?" The former Egyptian asked softly.

Admal nodded dumbly and he was trembling. When Aldwyn and Asuna came back; she set about feeding her children. Larak and Carys were greedy little eaters and Eiji was calmer. The Shouten prince stared at her and he was anxious.

"Kameron spoke to me." He said softly.

"Oh? Wishing to tongue lash him?" Asuna asked sweetly.

"Gods Isha! You have been mean to me." Admal snapped.

"You want him? Does he wish it from you?" She asked calmly.

"Oh Isha he said if you were there. Please? Please?" He asked almost too excited.

"Want my frère much?" She asked smirking.

"Damn it woman! I have been so good for me! I have been a pious little incubus because my mate is a wretched empusae queen! Shit! Why do you get all the gorgeous ones? Before you I would take and make it with both women and men and it was amazing!" He growled in a temper.

"I am not amazing?" His mate asked grinning too evilly.

"I did not say that! Quit twisting my words." Admal growled.

"You are like a small child begging for more sweets!" She laughed mirthfully.

"Fuck you!" He snapped and he laid down their son.

"Surely! Call on the nanny." Asuna tittered.

He stared up at her and she had that coy smirk that made his heart stutter and his brain shut down. He moved and called on the nanny so fast and she laughed at his eagerness. When she came upon Kameron like a hungry predator; Admal lost his mind. Kameron was shocked at her purely licentious moves and soon she had them both tied down next to each other and she smiled like a neko who had indeed captured the canary and swallowed it whole. Both men actually whimpered as their mutual lover made them scream.

At court; she really hated this court. Although she did notice Aldwyn walking a little funny and she had less than a month till Naraku tried his hand with Arawn's abilities. She grinned a little at her Welsh husband's inability to keep his gait completely straight. Her mates accused her of being severely kinked at the moment; she knew it was her hormones run amok. She could not hide her smile remembering only the morning before as she had made Admal tr'Awnhi turn completely red and he had gasped out that he loved her stupid. He had wanted Kameron and oh she had delivered on that bit of want. She had unleashed Kameron's pent up passions and her Shouten-empusae mate had gone absolutely fucking wild. He swore he would never touch this John again and he had sworn to be on his best behavior for him. She had smiled and smirked harder as Admal had been delivered into Heaven several times.

Hai, her personal life was kinky as it was utterly delicious. She had not seen Kim Shan as of late and she drank seriously watered down wine. Her mind was on a few things when John de Percy flopped next to her and stared at her with a mix of hate and contempt. She looked over at him as if he was a bug.

"Your being here; I assume you either wish to complain of my treatment of you or Edward sent you." Asuna said quirking a brow.

"Maybe both you bloody bitch." John said almost sweetly.

"Well you seduced Admal. You got him drunk and perhaps you slipped something into his wine? Ningen repulse him typically." She said picking up her cup and she staring at him.

"Are you like that with all your subjects my lady or only with the perfect ones?" He asked nastily.

"I find myself highly intolerant of certain ones. Admal pursued me. He pursued my dear Jing husband and now he has us both. Admal used your body and saw Lei's face." Asuna said snarky.

"I think you lie." He said meanly.

"Really? I am telepathic. I know you know way more then you should so I shall not pretend. Unfortunately too much alcohol gets us too inebriated as it does to you mortals. Admal was grieving our lover." She smiled sweetly.

"Why do you get to control it all?" John asked leaning forward.

"Because I can!" Asuna said shoving down her anger.

"Really? King Edward is rumored to want you." He said looking at his nails.

"He wants power and thinks I represent it. He does not want me but he wants what too many of you mortals want from women; what they can provide. I am not a typical woman even in my world and I assure you that I hate being used." She said coldly.

"Seems from the rumors that is all you enjoy. The other women of court think you quite the whore." He said being rude.

"I do not really care. I have my reasons for my life and you have no right to it. You will find yourself a dead man if you ever think to pay attention to Admal again. He is not for you and I do not share well." She said with venomous ice in her tone.

"You think I will let this go?" He asked with fury.

"I think you a tad bit above mentally handicapped. I am not all powerful mortal but I am more than capable of snapping your neck in two seconds flat." Asuna said standing.

John stood as well and he stared at her eye to eye and she could not believe that this man had enough balls to stand up to her even after she had sank her fangs into him and made it hurt like hell. It was obvious that he was an arrogant bastard and his tastes although exquisite, attempted to cross over her "territory".

"Bring it on little boy." She said and he saw her eyes change green.

"Oh really?" He asked smirking slightly.

"Hai. I dare you. They will never find your corpse when I am done with you." She said getting truly angry.

She quit the main hall and Edward had seen the young Percy stand up to her and he wondered at it but he was too busy listening to the incursions into the Scottish lands. John was furious and he carefully followed after her. John had the audacity to grab her and she whirled with him in a main hall. He slammed her against the brick wall and she could not breathe.

"You think I'm going to be your bloody victim again?" He demanded.

"Unhand me!" Asuna said feeling the yoki crushing her chest.

"King Edward has the nice little cache. So you wish to bully more?" John asked stupidly.

"You had better make it hurt little boy because I will destroy you!" She said feeling overwhelmed.

"You still taunt?" He asked as rage entered his handsome face.

Asuna reached up and grabbed his neck. Her claws dug and he pressed harder on her chest. She was absolutely sure that the weapon was fae and it was hurting her babe.

"Stop! Please stop." She begged suddenly.

"Oh?" He demanded.

"Admal would never forgive you if you hurt an innocent babe!" Asuna growled.

"Oh right." He said glaring.

"You hurt my babes and I will fucking lay waste to you!" She snarled.

He faltered just a moment and he was slammed by an expulsion of yoki and she was near snarling. Aldwyn felt the power and he ran into the hall and he saw John de Percy and his eyes narrowed.

"What the bloody hell?" The Welsh noble asked.

"Ask your wife Dillingham! Such creatures these beasts are! Did not realize you needed an animal Lord Aldwyn." John stated meanly.

Aldwyn held Asuna back and Edward himself entered the hall.

"You ever give him access to your trinkets again!" Asuna said getting homicidally angry.

"What do you speak of Lady Dillingham? My rooms now!" The king commanded.

John de Percy held a nice, nasty little smirk that reminded her of Yasua and she nearly shrieked in an attempt to smash his face against the wall. Aldwyn had to drag his hellaciously strong wife along and he gently pushed her into the king's presence.

"You can go Dillingham. Go and check on Percy." Edward smirked.

Aldwyn's face held fury and he did as he was told to avoid anymore unpleasantness. Asuna stared at the mortal king and he was curious.

"Did you give him a trinket?" She demanded.

"I gave him nothing." He said coldly.

She rushed him and she felt that damn drain on her. Edward had her flat on her back on his personal dining table and he stared down at her face.

"You think I would truly harm you?" The king asked in anger.

"I think you would do whatever makes you stupid in that second!" Asuna snarled.

"Fine." He said and she choked.

Asuna was blinded by actions and her mind was shocked. He had access to fae crap and it was not so much her that it shoved down but her ekimmu nature and the fae within. Her pale red skirts were up and he was using his thumb to massage her clit. She gasped hard and he took in her womanly folds.

"Young Percy does not appreciate such beauty but I shall. Shall I tell you of the hatreds of Arianrhod and those beings we call elves? They had access to marvelous magics and to kill each other! It was incredible." He grinned.

"Edward stop!" She snarled.

"Oh no." He snarled back.

Asuna gasped harder and she was being ravished by the king. He was quite into his pursuit of her nub and folds. Edward slipped two fingers deeply into her channel and she lifted her head and actually whimpered.

"Oh God what a sound." He said voice thick with lust and need.

"Edward! I am not for you!" Asuna whimpered again.

"Yet you blossom for me. You are so beautiful you know." Edward said nearly moaning.

Her eyes bled green totally and she stopped breathing deeply. His ningen teeth nibbled her clit and it was so good. It was so damn good as he brought her ruthlessly close to completion. Edward lifted his mouth and he was obviously affected as she felt skin against her mouth and she moaned lustfully as he bled into her mouth.

"Mortal blood taste good?" He demanded.

She grabbed his forearm and she was growling. Her fangs sank and he was gasping. The king had read the myths but to feel it was totally different. He pressed his cheek to her still clothes breasts and the sighs and moans were absolutely debauched but he reached a fever pitch. Edward moved his free hand to her folds again and he thrust his fingers deep. Asuna nearly choked on his blood and she sank her teeth again. The actions were leading to and escalating beyond fantastical endings and the King of England groaned out as he was washed in a massive climax. She damn near passed out from the rush of his blood and the questing fingers. She lay there trembling and Edward rested his head against her bosom. His life force stained her mouth and she was in a stupor. Human blood was almost as sweet as fae blood and it made her stupid dumb. Edward kissed her madly and she truly had not a freaking clue of her head or her ass. Asuna was under him as he undid his clothes and he thrust home. The mouth covered hers and dominated her. Her cries were completely muffled by his lips as he silenced her with tongue and his organ met her tunnel with perfect rhythm, force, and gyration. If she had been totally there and not a slave to the blood that he allowed spilled in copious amounts; she would have realized she had been set up. The sex became a clashing and colliding of flesh as Edward took every advantage that he could and she was rasping wildly. His body would be weak and she screamed out as he brought her to a finish that shocked and stunned her. The bastard king that was nicknamed Longshanks had carefully and willfully cornered her and she was gaining some sense of self.

"I should kill you!" Asuna gasped as she slowly became aware.

"Oh please. You enjoyed it." He said arrogantly.

"It does not take such skill to trick and inebriate me! You bastard!" She snarled shoving him.

He yawned and she gathered herself and her skirts closed.

"You really are so damn arrogant my lady. I tell you I want you than I shall have you. I tell you I want you in Scotland and so you will go to Scotland. Duchess and Duke of Halkirk cause me issue. Deal with them." He said slipping from the table.

She stared at him with mounting hate and his smirk made her furious. She intended to find his cache of magic trinkets and shove them up his arse.

Asuna went to Scotland that night. She was admitted into the Duke of Halkirk's home and she was pissed. She was furious and the Duke's name she had come to find out was Andrum. He looked pissed off as well and Anice was groggy.

"Edward is intending to attack. He is a rotten bastard and I will be damned if he harms you." Asuna growled in her anger.

"How can he attack a bunch of wolves?" Andrum asked in doubt.

"When I opened my damn mouth! I thought he was not the sorry son of a bitch that he is! I am sorry but I will not allow him to hurt you because I am stupid." She said sighing heavily.

"He's a right sorry bastard but he is a smart one lass. He prolly figured out some things long before." The wolf said sighing too.

"I say we gut the son of a bitch and feed his innards te our den my darling." Anice said growling.

"As appealing as that sounds at the moment; it cannot be done. What I can do is provide soldiers and arms to you." Asuna stated flatly.

"What kind of soldiers?" The Duke wolf asked.

"Daemon soldiers and monies. I can fix something!" She said standing.

"I would welcome yer help she dog. I'm happy te know ye." He said bowing his head.

"Thank you. How is Collum?" She asked softly.

"He's abed. The boy is more bark than bite ye know." The she wolf said grinning.

"Duchess Halkirk, you have no pups of your own?" The inu onna asked surprised.

"I cannot have any." She said turning red.

"I am so sorry." Asuna said feeling like an ass.

"I manage ye know. I have Collum." Anice said stiffly.

"Hai you do! He is a wonderful young man and I will return on the morrow. I have some wraiths to find." She said bowing.

"Thank ye for fixing this Lady Dillingham. I am shocked that a lass from Wales can be so agreeable." Andrum stated.

"I am from Japan and I can be honorable. I will see both tomorrow Duke and Duchess Halkirk." She said bowing again.

Asuna went to the caves that dotted here and there and she knew one would lead to the Stythe. She did not expect to see one right of the bat. Asuna met Tala's eyes and she was startled.

"What are ye doing here lass?" He demanded.

"I need your help." Asuna said bluntly.

"Need my help? I find meself liking your other self much better lassie." The red haired wraith said smirking.

"You like the warlike past me and I am here and I am the now! Will you help me? Longshanks wants Scotland under his boot and I find the idea offensive." She growled.

"I like it when ye get all nasty." He said growling too.

"Tala please?" She asked in a tight voice.

"Do what she did te me and I may consider it." He said nearing his face to hers.

"She kissed you." Asuna snapped.

"Aye. Made me groan te me knobby knees. Can ye be sweet as well as mean as fuck?" Tala asked growling.

She slammed him against the wall and she showed her yoki. These wraiths did not understand sentiment. They understood clan obligations and war.

"Woman! Yer energies are intoxicating me. Aye! Ye want me to fight the fucking English? Aye!" He said breathing hard.

His face showed lust; lust for battle, lust for blood, and lust for flesh. He was breathing hard and she stared at his pale eyes.

"What all can you do?" Asuna demanded.

"What can we not do?" He asked with his Scottish burr.

"So you have an ether form obviously. What else?" She asked.

"We use the night te our advantage. We are the mortal enemies of the Sistern." He said husking.

Tala leaned forward and softly snapped his fangs at her mouth.

"Do not start something Tala you cannot finish. I am quite demanding." She warned.

"Stythe answer te Annwn. Did ye know that?" He asked purring.

"Annwn? Really?" Asuna asked shocked and almost excited.

"Aye. I want ye." He said licking his lips.

"You want me to give myself to you for what?" She asked coldly.

"Yer strong. Yer beautiful and ye kiss like sin. I want te kiss ye again." Tala said licking his lips again.

Asuna was curious and she let him capture her mouth. Tala snarled into the lip lock and it was sweet and it was fast. The night wraith grabbed her up and his style of kissing was conquering and it was heady. He crushed her in his arms as his hands crushed her silver mane in his hands as he devoured. Tala jerked himself away to try and catch his breath and Asuna stood there stupid for a minute.

"Oh." She stuttered.

"Aye. I feel te same. Aye okay then. You brought a reborn Arawn and we have a way to get te Annwn but only Arawn or his son can open it." He said with a very slight tremble to his hand.

"Your tribe was what?" Asuna asked finally finding her voice.

"We were the guardians and keepers of his gates. Ye could get in freely te Annwn but getting out is the buggar." He said honestly.

"No wonder you all are so fierce. Amazing." She said stunned.

"These Shouten? I think they were once apart of us. They live in that place." He said watching her face.

"I think you may be right but they have evolved. Their king is one of my husbands." She said very honestly.

"Yer married te a wraith?" He asked shocked.

"Two! Maec Ruwon tr'Awnhi and Jing Lei Shi." She said smiling softly.

"Ye have married them te their traditions?" He demanded roughly.

"Hai. How many ways shall I answer it?" Asuna asked almost amused.

"Fuck me." He said shaking his head and walking further into cave.

"I suppose that is a phrase of surprise and not an actual declaration of your intentions?" She called.

She heard a guffaw of laughter and she was there alone. She knew without a doubt that she had intrigued him enough to help her and he was highly attractive in a dangerous, wild, and tame him kind of way. Asuna slapped her own hand and told herself hands to herself. It was so hard when she actually _liked_ someone and they made her tingly.

"Bad Asuna! Bad!" She mumbled to herself as she left.

"A gate into Annwn! Why did this son a bitch not say so before?" Naraku fumed.

"Um well they are not exactly nice. They seem to be willing to help but you kind of have to force their hand into it." She said perplexed.

"I see. So they understand power and consider weakness not worthy of them. I like it!" The hanyou smirked.

"Figured you would. I have not seen him since two days ago but I have been not feeling that great." She sighed.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Uh duh? Pupped!" She said smirking like the smart ass she was.

"Go see the wraith doctor; what is his name?" Naraku demanded with an irritated air.

"Alum tr'Awnhi. His name is Alum." Asuna said smiling a little.

"Hai! Go see him. He is okay. He does not irritate me so." He said flatly.

"Lords." She said shaking her head and she ported into Hueco Mundo.

She walked through the Astana palace and she could keep down blood but food was another story. She was drinking water at crazy amounts. She walked into Alum's apartments and he was at his desk. His hair was still short and he looked stunning.

"My queen?" he asked indicating for her to sit down.

"I feel like crap. I let myself get pupped; well it is kind of hard around Naraku not to. Our yoki does weird stuff. His kumo heritage and all." She shrugged.

"I see. Your auras are so enmeshed I believe that to bear his young is just easy and meant to be as they say." Alum said rising.

He pressed his hands to her still flat belly and he was feeling and his eyes widened some. She cocked her head to the side and she watched him.

"Tell me. You look like someone who has discovered he has cooties." Asuna said frowning.

"Cooties?" He asked confused.

"Modern term. Means ill." She said smiling very little.

"Oh! No, not ill. No just different. I feel two alike and one very different." He said frowning in concentration.

"Two alike in auras?" She asked.

"Yes. Very alike." He said shutting his eyes.

"I can say with certainty that I feel the auras of spider daemons. Two actually but the third one is odd." He said frowning.

"Oh shit! Third? Again?" She asked shocked.

"Yes. It is not normal. It is not fully daemon." He said and it hit him.

"Oh." Alum said staring at her.

"Tell me." She growled.

"You copulated with a mortal?" He asked blushing.

Asuna's mouth dropped open and she shook some. She stared at Alum in horror and she grabbed his arms.

"Say nothing!" She stated in fear.

"What? Why? Why should Maec care if you played with your food?" He asked innocently.

"I do not eat mortals! That is Admal." She said wanting to bury herself.

"Tell me what happened Isha!" He said gripping her shoulders.

"Edward! Damn it all he and that bastard that Admal slept with. They cornered me and used magics. I need Maec to go in and find every fucking trinket and dispose of them. I will be damned if I step foot in London again!" She snarled.

"Isha they will want retribution." He said softly.

"Alum! Edward Longshanks is too important to their history! I would love to say go ahead and possess him like one of Raganos's lackeys do to an uppyr but it is not right! I am better than that!" She growled.

"They coerced you into coupling. It is rape by definition." He growled in anger.

"Perhaps but I fed." She said blushing.

"So he used your need to feed against you. That is the one major weakness to you empusae. The need to take in this yoki as you call it makes you all slaves to your bodies occasionally. If someone knows this than they can get what they want! He wanted to couple so he used your blood lust against you! You do realize that we Shouten see that as a sin." He snapped.

"Maec has done it to me." She said sighing.

"Maec is also your husband! Maec has been in love with you all his life! You have popped in and out of the stream so much that my king and brother has never not been a part of you! Feeding one's mate is one thing but to coerce another that does not belong is entirely another. Did you tell him no?" He asked getting angrier.

"Hai." She said looking away.

"So apparently you have gotten used to people doing this! It makes it wrong Isha! Truly if you are with another then I see nothing wrong with rough foreplay my queen but from what I see of this human; he intends to use you! Admal or Maec making you insane for them is very, very different. You are married by law and tradition to Maec and you mated Admal through bind. Tell me you do not understand the difference?" Alum asked incensed.

"I understand the difference healer! I just cannot call it an act of violence when I ended up screaming hai and moaning like a fucking whore!" Asuna said in anger.

"You have been brainwashed! You are the empusae queen! You are not nobody and by the ancients how dare he put his filthy mortal hands on you!" He hissed getting angrier.

"Queen of what exactly Alum? Where are my people? Do not put such thoughts into my head. I will deal with this but I need Maec to find and search these evil things. He is the only one I know who has such talent." She said feeling profound anger.

"How can you not understand?" He asked perplexed.

"Because I am corporeal, okay?" She yelled at him.

Asuna watched the young and exquisite man cut his own wrist and press in front of her lips.

"How do you say no to this Isha? You and I have had our moments but is this not fair?" He asked.

She fought the urge to lick up the welled up blood and she actually made a pained whine. Asuna wrapped her mouth around the wound and he gasped.

"Tell me how you are supposed to stop? I am fully blood drinker and it is impossible. It is rape in my mind." He said making faces as his nerves erupted everywhere.

She was sucking on the wound with such greed and need. The sight made him too aroused and he now wished he had not. She took in solid food. He had seen her take it in and enjoy it but he also knew what the red elixir could do to one's senses. The idea of playing with food took on a whole new meaning with the empusae.

"Isha? I am trying not to…my queen?" He asked slurred in his voice and muddled in the passion.

Her teeth sank in and gained purchase more deeply. She was suckling anew and he fell to his knees. She stared at his eyes and they had gone white.

"I will take care of myself. Please finish." He said calmly but his blood roared.

Asuna saw his pulse in his neck as it throbbed each time she drew in more of his addicting sweet. His eyes were rolled back completely and her eyes flicked to see his cock throb as well. She finally came off his wrist and she undid her dress deftly and she sank to her knees in front of the beautiful man.

"Stand please." She said in a deeply rumbling voice.

Alum managed to stand and he felt her jerk his silk pants quite down and she grabbed his ass cheeks in hand and squeezed as she nuzzled his length.

"So I am reacting. This is how I react. I am a perfect empusae am I not?" She growled and she began to lightly nibble his cockhead.

"You killed the old queen? You killed her Maec said?" He asked and then bit his bottom lip.

"Hai." She said licking and swiping his crown.

"You took in her yoki. I imagine you took in her powers associated with it as well. I cannot imagine having that much energy and not knowing how to invoke it." He groaned lewdly.

"It gets bothersome. I tell you I have power but by the Kamis it hampers me sometimes. Mmmm healer you make me hungrier." She purred.

His eyes widened impossibly and she began to tease his entrance. Alum noticed she loved to bring her lovers the most intense orgasms possible and she would do it anyway possible. He realized it was in part a small reason her men craved it. Who would not want such a satisfying moment but they also dealt with much more. She brought her own rules and morals to the table but she did deliver joy in several ways. It was a tough trade he decided but by the ancients he was too much enveloped to give one shit at the moment. Anger over the mortal and ideas to make the bastard sick as; well a dog, crossed his mind and she began a ruthless pace. Alum made soft moans as she made him feel everything and yearn for more. She came off his member and she sucked in deep breaths. She was lusty eyed and her mouth wet. Asuna actually bent herself over in front of him and he felt her hips. He was blinded at the moment but he felt her heat. Alum made growls of raw sensuality and he drove himself into her over and over. Asuna cried out for him as he drilled harder and his nicely formed cock rubbed and struck. She knew damn well Maec would know about it or he would end up watching. She felt his aura not long after and he was watching; her perverted Shouten king was just as kinky as she. He did not even bother to hide the fact he observed and Maec just walked in and settled in a great chaise. His eyes held massive desire and he made noises as Alum fucked harder; working more for their end.

"You beautiful woman. You wanted me to watch." Maec purred as his voice dripped his longing.

"I knew. I knew you would feel it. You like?" Asuna gasped.

"Yes. Oh my yes. Alum? Harder!" The Shouten king growled thirsting for more screams.

Alum snapped his hips and the nastiness of the situation made him mad too. The younger brother punished her without any intent but to bring completion and raw heaven. Asuna began to moan louder every thrust back in and she growled as well and her eyes were purely green. Maec lost his head and he stood up. He bared his member to her mouth and his greedy empusae queen swallowed him. His head fell back and he fucked her mouth as she pathed more and harder. The resulting climax shook Alum first and his claws dug so deeply into her hips that bore her basilisk marks. She snarled and moaned obscenely around Maec's cock. The Shouten king's eyes were white too and he snarled out his wife's name in such a beastly way. His hips jerked his violent spasms and she growled more. Her muscles still squeezed and she would have screamed and screamed if she had not been wrapped greedily around her Shouten king. Alum stumbled back and he bit his own wrist. He sucked on his own blood to fill his stomach. Maec slowly pulled back and he stumbled to his beautifully sculpted ass. She fell to her knees as her heart beat out of control and she snarled softly.

"Admal." She hissed.

"Round two?" Maec asked suddenly very lusty again.

"Hai." Her inu beast answered.

"Oh Gods Isha. I love it when you hunger." He admitted with a wicked grin.

Maec lay there and he connected mentally with Admal. His baby brother had been napping and he phased in. The blue eyes of the wraith took in the debauched scene of the small orgy and he nodded.

"Isha?" He asked kneeling.

"Need you! Need more." She growled.

"Managed to work her up into an insane lust." His elder sibling stated from his prone position.

Alum was passed out on the floor and Admal tsked the older man.

"He really needs to work on his stamina. She will wear his ass out." Admal laughed.

"Yes. Take her for me." He commanded.

"As you command." The head of his guard said all too happy to join in the over indulgence.

Asuna watched Maec's face as Admal stroked himself several times and she suddenly laid him out flat. She sucked on his phallus until he whined and begged and then she sat astride him. Her back faced his chest and Admal was so off in his own world. His lover was displaying herself and in some ways he to Maec and the king would take his queen. Maec always did and it would result in epic passion. Asuna gorged and proved Alum right in his assertions and if she had fully cared; she might have felt bad.

She was not walking straight entirely. She was so sore that she was raw. Asuna was in Scotland attempting at finding Tala and his Stythe. She also could not get the act out of her mind. She decided that the idea of Alum, Admal, and Maec all suited her just fine. They kept their escapades quiet; sort of. They did not advertise their ways to all wraiths as she would not advertise her ways to all her mates. They knew; she just did not shove it in their faces. She was working her way through the dark caverns and she felt the air change. It was thinner and she eventually emerged into a "middle of the night" area. It looked like the Highlands but it was as dark as a moonless night. Hueco Mundo was more lighted and it was night plane but not like this. These caves were their "in between" places and Bilae had not counted on the Stythe. She smiled widely and she heard angry growls.

"I know you all are around! I am Asuna Jing-Dillingham! I was Arianrhod Hammel! Come out!" She snarled out loud.

Several night wraiths stepped forward and their pale eyes quit glowing. They all had pale, pale eyes and different shades of pale hair; blondes, reds, and light browns. She also saw white and grey here and there. Tala stepped forward and he looked her up and down.

"She is known te me." He yelled out.

"Yes yer majesty." Another burly wraith said.

"Your majesty? Tala are you their ruler?" Asuna asked surprised.

"I know. Ye have that luke that I canna possibly handle it, correct?" He asked growling.

"I did not say that Stythe! Good Gods you are belligerent. I am not your enemy." Asuna snapped.

"No. Ye are not me enemy. I know who the enemy is and I will tear their arse up." Tala said with sharper snarls.

"Sistern?" She asked cautiously.

"Aye. Sistern are fucking devils sent te plague us." He said meanly.

"Well Tala. Do I call you your majesty?" The woman asked him.

"No. I willna have it from ye. Ye were Arianrhod and that puts ye above even me." He said staring at her with that heated expression.

"You are going to prove a distraction." Asuna whispered as he only stared at her.

"Oh?" He said biting his lips and licking them.

Asuna was stunned when he had her against the rock near the entrance to the "in between" place.

"Now if ye grabbed me by me balls lassie. I might have te marry ye too." He said husking along her lips.

"You like rough." Asuna blushed.

"I like it real. I like it sweaty. I like to grunt and moan as I fuck." He said making soft growls as he breathed.

"You do realize the other wraiths are not quite like you?" She asked breathless.

"I'm sure they like to wipe arse and play sweet. Sorry but I like it fun." Tala said bluntly.

She shoved down her libido and she again told herself hands off and to be good. It was really hard when the pretty warrior Stythe made no secret of his desire to be wild. He made no secret that he found her power a huge turn on and that he liked what he saw. No, Tala made no secret of his many lusts and jerked her forward as he breathed along her very lips.

"Seeing ye up on that hurse made me fucking hard woman. Ye all painted up like the pagan goddess ye are. Wielding a sword and killing on Sistern. Fuck me but I was hard as wood." He said growling more.

"You and the mortal Scots are very much alike." She said stupidly.

"We should. We are Stythe but we are Pict Stythe. Scots if ye will. We are them and they are us. This land and this plane straddle each other. They mirror each other but we are night and they are day but te two belong together. They belong together like a male and a female. Do ye understand?" He snarled at her lustfully and passionately.

"Hai." She nodded almost weakly.

"So ye get what I am saying woman? Ye ekimmu came to all the planes and we paid tribute and homage to ye. I was not alive then but I tell ye I know the stories. I know the stories and I believe it. I saw ye. I saw ye all blue and I am gonna know ye." He growled and jerked himself away.

Tala began trudging along and he looked back at her. His hair was wild and long. Part of it was what they called dreadlocks in the future era and some was plain and down. The color of red was vibrant in the other plane but she suspected it would be the same for all Stythe. They would appear more lustrous with more light. He jerked his head and she sucked in her breath. She had a long inner dialogue again about keeping her hands off the warrior wraith. Her beast salivated and wanted to lick and suck the pretty man. It wanted to know why it could not just lick him, please? She actually growled at herself and she shoved away her warring natures. Her empusae and inu parts were just fine with taking Tala and making him scream. It was the one small part that was rational that begged to prove Alum wrong.

Everything was similar except the immortal night. They had water and they had castles. They had candles; hell they had paintings but it was always the freaking night. Asuna wondered if she would go insane here. The light would destroy them and they just accepted it as it was and she was shocked to find out they ate meat; well mostly they sucked the juices out of the meat but still she could eat her fill and be gloriously full. Tala sat in a taller chair and he eyed her the whole "night". It was just a designation but the time frame mirrored the corporeal plane. Asuna sat at the table with many other elders of the clan. Tala was the "king" if there was such thing but his clan was called the Lachie. He paid attention to her ideas and they worked out that indeed the festival Lughnasadh was definitely a perfect time to open Annwn. The power of the circles would be amplified tenfold and Asuna was excited beyond belief. It was late and she prepared to go back to the in between. Tala stared at her and he growled.

"Stay." He demanded.

"I cannot." She said keeping even.

"Stay." Tala growled more.

"No." Asuna murmured not looking at him.

"Look at me." He demanded.

Tala shed his tunic shirt and undid his plaid enough. Her mouth dropped open and her breathing was harder. He guided her hand over his chest and bared belly.

"Tell me ye don't want me a little." He said only holding her palm to his hot chest.

"I would have to be stupid not to. I do not want another buddy. I am insanely drawn to you but it is not right. I do not want to just use another man."

He watched her jerk her hand away and he suddenly jerked her forward. His hands buried in her hair and his mouth ate and demanded hers. He worried her lips and Tala sucked her tongue. He never stopped moving, crushing, and making her mush. His scent was purely and rawly male and his muscles hardened and sweltering. Tala let her go and she stood there as she had earlier; dazed and confused and he growled. Asuna noticed that he growled a lot. He left her there and said nothing more. She cursed herself and she forced her feet to move and made herself port.

Asuna was in New Castle and Naraku was certain he knew what to do. He also had to wait almost three weeks to do it. He watched her vomit up crap and he rolled his eyes.

"Why not go back to Japan?" He demanded.

"Because it is pivotal in our histories too much Naraku. Besides Touga is alive and Arianrhod likes him." She said rolling her eyes.

"Okay this other side of you is a right nasty little thing. Good Kamis inu. She makes you look like a pious virgin." He snorted.

"Asshole! I was fairly good until I met you." She growled.

"So says the former kumo queen Ayana." He laughed in a snarky way.

"I hate you some days!" Asuna snapped getting up.

"Of course you do. It is what has made us last so long. If you and I honestly got along always? I would have to kill myself." He snorted.

Asuna was exasperated and she heard a commotion in the many hills surrounding the castle. Aldwyn ran in and he was dressed in chainmail.

"We are being attacked by wolves and Scots." He said in shock.

She was shocked and surprised that they would attack but she ran to the wall of the castle. It was most definitely human Scots as well as the Halkirk wolves. She saw Collum at a distance and it was a bold move. She had intended to give them arms but they were moving in surprise. She doubted that the mortals knew they were being helped and supplied by youkai but they were. It appeared up in the Highlands that it did not matter if you were youkai or not; England was the enemy of all. The battle broke out and Naraku tried to drag her away and she fought him. She intended to fight beside her ookami brethren and he snarled at her not to be a fool. He snarled at her to think of their baby and Asuna shrieked as her hanyou mate dragged her out intending to port. The English soldiers including Aldwyn were swarming to the walls and letting loose arrows and other projectiles.

"Aldwyn!" Asuna screamed.

"Koi! This is not our fight! Inu listen to me!" He snarled at her.

"Let me go Naraku!" She struggled harder against his strength.

"Aldwyn is a good little warrior. You will go now! Stop fighting me!" Naraku snarled.

She struggled more but his grip was iron. Naraku was not to be put off and he went to a hallway that had no one in it for the moment. He ported them away and she screamed in fury at his doing so.


	91. Chapter 91

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Tides begin to turn in the opposite direction as wraiths alike face opposition. The truth behind what holds in place is revealed and the nearing of the event closes in. More truths come to light as other battles are won and lost. Asuna makes a bind tighter as burning things burn brighter. Loss and blessings as one gets something that is coming. Thank you so much for reading and PLEASE, let me know what you think!

Crimson Floods in Place of Old

She was mad as hell. Her mate was manhandling her and she worried about Aldwyn. The wolves looked intent upon shattering the castle's defenses and she shrieked in fury.

"Put me down!" Asuna yelled.

"Damn it koi you stop!" The hanyou yelled back.

"Aldwyn!" She said clawing at his back.

She looked around and they were at Ewloe. She snorted in fury and she clawed his back badly. Naraku dropped her and she landed on her feet. Asuna's chest was heaving and she ported. She went to the tear and she slipped into Leth'Evana. She quickly and hurriedly made her way to the palace and she found Beren in his bedroom. He was up when he felt her and he looked at her face.

"Aldwyn is in danger." She said quickly.

"I will come." He said flatly.

"I am pregnant." Asuna stated suddenly.

Beren turned and stared at her as he digested what she said.

"My child too?" He asked.

"This will be a most difficult pregnancy. I did something that Naraku is angry at me for but I think I will be okay between Alum and Airis that I will be fine but who knows? I may be home and Nobu can care for me as well." She said softly.

"Did you wish this?" Beren asked calmly.

"Hai." She said staring at his face.

"You do not want me doubting us anymore." He said in understanding.

"I have come to love you. I was confused when I first met you but being here and with you has been such a blessing. I wish to be a part of your life as screwed up as mine is." Asuna said admitting deep feelings.

"You have no idea how happy you make me." He said fighting back emotions.

"I am being a fool and I put my body through too much but I do better this way. I will probably go dormant soon and I should like to have my children that I wish before I do so." She said quickly.

"I will have to leave Leth'Evana more often then. I shall have to protect our child." He said letting her see his feelings.

"I have masked her. Naraku will be pissed." She said flatly.

"Her?" Beren asked surprised.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Okay. Okay you shall be fine and I shall protect you." He said sucking in breath.

"It happened with Jouichi." She said blushing.

"I am sorry. I should have asked. I was mesmerized and out of control. It was such a beautiful moment." He said blushing too.

"I am addicted." Asuna smiled a little.

"It is quite consuming yes." Beren smiled too.

"Okay! Sorry. Less talk and take us to the tear. Naraku is going to be lividly angry." She sighed.

"He is quite intriguing." He smiled a little.

"He is dangerous when he wishes it." She admitted.

Beren quickly dressed and he pulled on his armor. He checked on Eiji and Carys as they slept and their fae nanny kept vigil. Asuna smiled at her and the prince used his own power to port to the tear. They went through quickly and Naraku was there tapping his foot.

"Bout time. Good Kamis you are slow." He growled.

"You dragged me here." She snapped.

"Well since you will not listen to me." Naraku hissed.

"Let us go and I will make certain young Aldwyn will not be harmed." Beren stated diplomatically.

"Give her some of your blood fae so she will be good and easy." The hanyou retorted.

Beren hid his smile and the half daemon was snarky. He liked him and his honest ways. Asuna made faces at him and they all went back to New Castle and it was a bloody mess. Asuna moved so quickly that it was dizzying and Naraku made a sound of being angry. She saw the wolves and she saw one on Aldwyn. He was injured but he was fighting back. She growled and snarled in a very canine way as she came upon them. She jerked the wolf off of him and the beast whined as she threw it against the wall. It was a smaller, wild ookami and not a youkai. Aldwyn was torn up but he was ok at the moment as she snarled at the ookami. The beast had the temerity to attack her and she again flung it away. The ningen English were fighting both Scot youkai and Scot mortals. It was insanity and Asuna knew it was only an act of surprise and to get the upper hand. It had the desired effect of surprise but something was buried in her shoulder blade and Asuna's eyes widened. John de Percy saw her and his angry snarl was sickening and Aldwyn screamed as he dove for the English bastard. The two men fought and blood poured down her back and she could not believe the fucking little prick had followed her up here and two; that he had buried a dagger into her back. She was getting bleary eyed as she stumbled and she was jerked and hauled along.

"Burn the fucking castle te the ground!" Tala snarled out to several elite Stythe.

"Tala?" She asked shocked.

"Ye are goin inte shock. Take her." The Stythe ruler commanded.

Another Stythe grabbed her and she watched Tala stalked forward and he jerked the mortal Englishman from the clutches of Aldwyn. The wraith did not seem as affected by the medallion around his neck and the red haired Stythe pulled a dirk from his boot and dragged it across his throat. John looked shocked and Tala snarled as he suddenly and without mercy tore his throat out. Aldwyn was shocked stupid as Tala had gore in his mouth and he threw the dead human away. He turned on his boot and stalked away. Aldwyn yelled for Asuna but when the mess cleared even a little; she was gone. A moment later. Naraku and Beren appeared.

Tala stalked his chambers and he was pissed. It had been right before dawn in that blasted plane and he had hurried. He hated leaving a fight but the daemons of that plane had staged an attack against the fucking English. He was pissed and he should have been invited. He had been shocked and infuriated when he had seen the human bury a blade in his queen's back. It was a right fucking cowardly thing te do and he had no use for a man who couldna be a man. This wasna an ordinary woman and ye faced right proper like and not like a fucking pansy coward but he couldna expect too much from an English shit and especially a mortal one. She woke up and she was in pain. She did not say it but he knew.

"I ripped the fucker's throat out. He is a dead Anglish." Tala said flatly.

"You should not have done so." Asuna said grimacing.

"Pardon me?" He demanded.

"Hai. You should not have killed him." She sighed.

"Ye are out of yer head if ye think that. He buried a dirk in ye back and expected ye to die." He snorted.

"He had feelings for one of my mates." She admitted.

"Which one?" He demanded.

"Admal." Asuna said staring at his clear blue pools.

"The one that gut handsey with me?" He demanded in a low growl.

"Hai." She said biting her lip.

"He broke me fucking hand." He snarled at her.

"You were being an asshole." She pointed out.

"I was bein an arsehole? Ye come in my territory and expect me te what lassie? I didna know ye were the queen of us all but ye show up and act like ye are my boss." He said getting in her face.

"Well, I am sort of." Asuna said wryly.

"Yer a bitch." Tala snapped.

"Well hai." She almost laughed.

Tala moved swiftly and his large hand wrapped around her throat but there was no pressure behind it. His fingers were calloused as his touched the soft skin of her neck and he marveled at the silk like texture.

"Ye have a pretty neck." The wraith ruler said in his raspy growl.

"I do?" She asked breathing barely.

"Aye. Pretty. Soft. Supple. Pale and beautiful." Tala said very softly with his deep grunts of husk.

She yelped when Tala jerked her to him very close and she could feel his hot breath along her mouth and jaw.

"I'm gude an mad the regular daemons went and killed sum bloody Anglish. That is me job as well." He growled as those lips moved along her cheek.

"What are you doing Tala?" Asuna asked feeling the heat.

"Trying te not fuck ye senseless." He said making a loud and snarly sound.

"You are not doing a very good job." She said only in jest.

She made a slight yelp when he jerked her forward as his hands buried his fingers into her hair.

"Are ye trying te piss me off?" He demanded with feigned coldness.

"No, I am only stating an obvious truth." Asuna murmured.

Tala gently flung her away and she landed on her back. It hurt but he was on her straddling her waist immediately. She confirmed that Stythe wraiths indeed _did not_ wear anything under their kilts. The look on his face sent chills down her spine and stabs of desire shooting through her groin. Tala was dangerous and unknown but when he was an ally; then holy hell on the enemy. He stared down at her and a salacious half grin.

"I didna wear anything this time." He stated at her look.

"This time?" She asked almost breathless.

"Aye. Yer kisses make me crazy. I cana think but how I want te kiss ye more." He said darkly.

"I think you are gunning for something you probably do not want. So be a good wraith and find something to gorge yourself on and let me up." She said staring at his face.

Asuna let out a tiny bit of a nami and Tala was flung away from her. She got up and the look of pure raw want passed his fierce, sculpted features. She got up and she ran. For once she was trying to be right and proper and she was making him insane. Tala pursued the beautiful creature and she was outside in the dark plane and she was fleeing. His heart pumped his blood and his eyes took on a surreal glow as he pursued her into the forest. She was quick but he was too and soon his hand wrapped around one arm and the back of her neck. He had a fascination with her neck and how lovely it was. He wanted to bury so much of himself against and in her that it was making him mad. The Stythe wraith jerked her with some force against his front and she felt his want. She gasped as she felt his want and he was again growling.

"Ye make me fucking want ye more. Ye make me want te enslave meself te ye." He said hotly in her ear.

"You do not want this wraith. Tala stop!" She growled out.

"Stop? Ye tell me te stop? Ye show me wut a powerful woman ye are and ye tell me te stop?" He snarled in sudden anger.

"I am not Stythe and I am not wraith." Asuna whispered out getting bothered.

"No maybe yer not but yer a beautiful warrior goddess." He said scorching her sensitive ear with his breath.

His hands moved and he ripped the thin gown and the red haired creature breathed in her corporeal body. Asuna gasped at his rough handling and she was getting the idea that Stythe hated weakness of any sort and strong, powerful onna were turn ons. She also got the impression that some onna were relegated to a mundane status and if one was powerful than she was expected to be a warrior. It was double standards for her own sex and he was not forcing himself on her at all but he was manhandling her. He was not hurting her but by the Kamis his touches of want, lust, passion were making her see the stars.

"Fuck!" He snarled as he let her go.

His eyes were glowing completely white as he stared at her with savage desire. He saw her chest; her full breasts were bared and hunger ripped through him.

"What the hell is coming over you?" Asuna asked mystified.

"I am nat a brute. Yer the kind of woman that needs a good fucking but I am the kind of man that will not take till ye want it." He said staring at her with lust wafting off of him.

"All talk then?" She retorted not thinking.

Tala began a brutal kiss and how he moved with such speed totally shocked her. His mouth commanded and controlled as the press of their solid forms intensified. She whimpered as it drew her in and made her terrified and he released her mouth. She began to shake violently and she was very aware of the power of these beings.

"You are the original wraiths. All wraiths come from your kind." She said stepping back.

"I suppose. I dona really care." He said stalking her.

"You are scaring me." Asuna whispered.

"I'm scaring meself." He growled.

"Tala stop!" She commanded.

The Stythe ruler stopped and his chest heaved. He wanted to lose control but one did not lose control with Arianrhod Hamel or her future incarnation. You just did not have a casual affair with the fucking queen of their kind. It was unheard of and he wanted her so badly. He also knew that her deepest memories slept. It was the younger version and he was getting himself out of control. He controlled himself well enough not to entirely knock the wind out of her as she ended up on her back and his mouth ate hers. Tala lifted his lips and he released a call that startled her.

"Ye need te go." He said with his demonically white eyes.

"Tell me exactly what is going on?" She demanded.

"I want ye. I want ye and I am not using gude sense. Get the fuck outta here!" He snarled as he got up.

She covered her naked breasts and he jerked her arms and hands away. The pale skin was illuminated and his own hands reached up and cupped them.

"I want te fill ye. I want te tie ye down so ye have te accept the many joys I want te give ye." Tala said rasping.

She said nothing unable to say much. His mouth was against her throat and he had told her to leave and now he was kissing her neck. His demanding kisses drove her out of her damn skull and Tala could not fight the allure to sink fangs into flesh. She screamed as the bite was akin to hers. She shut her now green eyes and she cried out as his aggressive lips sucked hard and his throat swallowed. Tala was hit and winded as he took in her liquor. He grasped her shoulders and he was ripping material to get to flesh. The Stythe's desire to unite in body was stifling any sense he had. Asuna was stunned in an absolute annihilation of senses and of self. The red haired man came off her throat and he snarled out as he stumbled back. Blood dripped down from the wounds in her neck and dripped down her now naked flesh. Tala stumbled on the rocky ground and she stared at him.

"It is done." She whispered.

"Ye can go home." He said trying to fight his need.

"No. I cannot." Asuna said falling to her knees and crawling over to him.

She met his mouth and the force of whatever forced them to not face reality. He was a true night wraith and she was a creature that faced the day and night. She was truly of the other world and he could only ever be of it in the deepest of black. Tala broke the kiss first and he rolled her and she was winded as her back hit the ground hard. He was not gentle and his mouth covered her whole areola. Her green eyes were wide and his fangs were again sunk deeply. Her guttural cry was loud as her head fell back and his blood drinking nature came out. His typical air was not to show his true wraith nature and now he let himself out. He let himself touch as a blood drinker. He allowed himself to experience his world as such. He came off her breast with a soft growl and he could taste the sweet infecting her life force.

"I need te stop." He said through clenched teeth.

"What? I am not stopping you." She said startled.

"No ye are not but ye are not begging fer me. I willna take ye without ye wanting me." Tala stated forcing himself up.

Her mouth dropped open and he was obviously aroused under his kilt and she was naked as hell. Asuna was suddenly mortified and she was embarrassed and humiliated that she had succumbed so easily.

"Hai! As you wish." She said mortified with herself.

"It would be another way te feed yerself. It would not be a true connection and I don't fuck te just fuck!" He said coldly.

"Good to know Tala. I am glad you think of me as a whore!" She snarled and she pulled her ripped garment around her.

"I did not say that woman!" He growled out in tremendous fury.

"You did not have to." She said and she ported.

She was truly mortified with herself for allowing the lust to get the better of her. This man intrigued her badly but she got intrigued often. She also stayed with some more often than others. She chose the higher road and she slipped through the caverns and into the Stythe's "in between" and away from Tala Lachie. He was dangerous in so many ways and his manner of wraith truly frightened the hell out of her.

She appeared in the aftermath of New Castle and it was devastating. She grabbed a clean night gown and she was grabbed by Admal himself. His face held worry and shock and she stared at him stunned. He saw the bite on her neck and his jaw dropped.

"What happened?" Admal demanded shaking.

"The Scots attacked. I was in the melee." Asuna said looking around.

"Who bit you?" He demanded.

"The Stythe leader. He protected me in the battle but he stopped an attack on me." She murmured.

"He also bit the hell out of you! How dare his bite leave a mark!" He said in anger.

"Do not start Admal." She said growling.

"Oh whatever." He said walking away from her to assess the battle after effects.

Admal walked into the court yard and he saw the man that he had fornicated with. His eyes were wide and he was actually in shock by the scene. The young man was quite dead with his throat having been torn open. It was scene that he repeated too often but it was almost sickening to see someone he had been intimate with torn up.

"You cared about him?" Asuna demanded behind him.

"Of course not." He growled at her.

"He buried a dagger in my shoulder and told me before that he would have you again." She said in anger.

"He deserved to be punished but this…I do not know." He said stumbling up.

"Admal! Did you care for him?" She asked feeling sick.

"No Isha! I did not know him well at all but to sleep with him and then see him dead. It is disconcerting, okay? I never copulate with my food." He said in a tone.

"I see." She said in slightly softer tone.

Tala had followed her and he was hearing this bastard. He had wanted to demand the anger and embarrassment away but now this other wraith was here and he was one of those clans. His face twisted in anger and he heard the other man.

"This place. I am sick of it here. Two weeks Admal and then Naraku can try to open Annwn and pull that idiot Gwydion back." She said flatly.

"Gwydion? Do you love him still?" Admal asked calmly.

"I never stopped; I was just so angry at his lies. He is an asshole I guess like I am." She sighed as she stared at the dead body.

Asuna thought about it and she did not want the issue with Edward and she suddenly let out her Dakkasou in large amounts and Admal looked green himself. She quickly walked him away and sighed.

"He was a ningen noble and his death would not be well received. With his throat torn out; it would be known that one of us did it. I covered our tracks." She said softly as they walked away.

"I swear your toxin is wretched." He said shuddering.

"Quit being such a fucking girl." Tala said coming from behind a stone pillar.

"Who the hell are you to lecture to me Stythe?" Admal said narrowing his eyes.

"Tala?" Asuna asked surprised.

"We were not done talking lassie. Ye ran off te fast." He said in his burr.

"You bit her? You bit her for what reason?" The blue eyed Shouten asked in hate.

"I don't owe ye any explanations little boy but yer boyfriend buried a dirk in her back like a pansy ass fucking little coward." He said in mocking.

"How dare you!" Admal snarled and he punched Tala.

Asuna tried to get in between them and she was slammed back. Tala punched Admal and her tr'Awnhi mate was sprawled out. She had not seen his fist connect with him and stalked the black haired wraith.

"Stop! Tala stop!" She said crawling in front of Admal.

"Get away from him." He snarled.

"We are not your enemies!" She screamed at the Stythe.

"Maybe yer not but this pretty half man is! Ye want a piece little man? Come at me lass." He taunted Admal.

"I come at you Stythe and you may not live!" Admal said getting up.

"Sure thing lassie." He smirked meanly.

Admal lost his head and he was on the Stythe instantly. She watched two extremely powerful wraith fight and punch like two small little boys. Tala was vicious and Admal jerked on her yoki and she gasped in shock. He shoved a heated nami at Tala and the wraith flashed in and out to avoid the attack and his attack was unseen and Admal was thrown backwards some ten feet. Blood poured from his chest and his lips were blue.

"Ye wanna fuck with me boy?" Tala snarled across the small courtyard.

The Shouten prince got up and he pulled two small swords from his sides and Tala pulled his sword as well. Admal's were curved like many in Asia in were and Tala's was a large broadsword. The ensuing battle between the two men was awe inspiring and Asuna had never truly seen Admal fight like this. Her eyes were wide and her lover was amazing as he did serious damage to the other breed of wraith. Tala apparently had a manner of shoki like the Shouten did but Admal refused to succumb. Tala flashed and he appeared as if in negative like a photograph and she slid between the fight.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Get out te way!" He roared.

"Yes Isha! Get out of the way!" Admal yelled.

"You will kill him! I see it." She said in a panic.

"He cana have ye." Tala said staring at Admal with no respect.

"What do you mean cannot have her Stythe? I already do! She is mated to me as well as my brother; the King of the Shouten. Now you would learn to know your betters!" He said meanly.

"Ye snarky little bitch! I will fucking pound ye arse and not a way ye will like!" The red headed wraith said cruelly.

"Oh I am afraid." The Shouten prince said snarling.

"Ye better watch it little girl. I can blend better then ye can. Ye would never know I was there." Tala threatened.

"Tala stop!" Asuna snarled at him.

He stared at her and he felt the sun near. He roared in anger and he faded out. His mode of transport was more phantom like and she stared at Admal. She ported them both to Hueco Mundo. Admal was furious. He shoved her down and they were in Maec's room. She screamed as he phased his clothes and shoved himself into her.

"This is what he wants. He wants you like this but you want us. You want me. You want me!" He snarled in her face.

Her mate was now the jealous one and he took her harshly and made her suddenly wither as he joined her soul. Maec heard the commotion and he found his wife on the floor of his royal bed chamber withering as another wraith copulated with her in soul.

"Very nice Admal." He whispered loving the scene.

"Maec!" She cried.

"Yes my darling?" He asked sitting.

"Alum! Admal injured." She gasped and then screamed.

"Apparently not so injured that he cannot use you well." Maec snorted in amusement.

"Please!" She cried.

"Yes, yes. Make her scream long and loud Admal. We have foreign wraths here." He said smirking nastily.

Maec left and he was quick to get his healer brother. Alum returned with his king quickly and he saw the woman he was falling for and she was shaking terribly and Admal was on all fours shaking terribly.

"Admal!" Alum cried softly as he knelt near his brother.

"Their toxin is weird." He said weakly.

"Fuck. What in the hell did he tangle with?" Maec demanded.

"Stythe." Asuna said trembling from the violent coupling but Admal was not well.

"Admal?" The Shouten asked concerned.

"Not fucking night wraith is going to kill me! He wanted her!" He said growling.

"So?" His elder brother asked confused.

"She gets to be surly with us and another manner of wraith take her? Hell no! He fed from her and made it mark!" His younger brother said in fury.

"Isha?" Maec asked softly.

"He killed a would be killer and he was hungry. I offered it." She said defensively.

"A biting mark does not go that deep!" Maec snarled.

"Stop this! You will get well and if need be then we shall get a sample of this toxin? Alum do we need it?" Asuna asked.

"I should like it yes." He nodded fully concerned.

Admal began to shake violently and Alum could see a type of hiebie but more potent and quicker acting. Maec picked up Admal and put him on his bed and Admal's veins were showing in his face in a blackish color.

"Do not let that bastard infect our Isha!" He said gasping.

"I promise." He swore softly.

Maec stepped back and he was now scared. His baby brother did not look well at all and Maec grabbed a dressing gown for his wife and he phased them to the castle that was near ruined.

"Where Isha?" He snorted in anger.

"Maec! Tala is not evil. His ways are just not Shouten ways." Asuna snapped.

"Take me to him Isha!" Maec snarled suddenly.

She ported to the in between and she guided him through the long caverns. It was just past dawn on the living plane and they stepped out into permanent night. Maec's eyes widened and he looked around. The world looked black as death but when the moon illuminated then it appeared rather beautiful. Maec and Asuna were surrounded within moments. Tala showed up and shoved his way through several of his own.

"What are ye doing here?" Tala roared.

"You will speak to me!" Maec said getting instantly angry.

"Who the fuck are ye?" The red haired wraith asked in anger.

"My brother just fought you and your toxin is killing him! You will provide me some of it now or I will make you regret it." The Shouten king said calmly.

"Ye think I fear ye? Are ye any better than the brat?" The Stythe asked in contempt.

Maec lost his temper and he looked at Admal more as a son in some ways and Tala was suddenly knocked on his ass and he was surprised. Maec Ruwon tr'Awnhi was no weak Shouten and he stared down at him in fury.

"I raised my own brother you putrid fuck and I will kill you in order to save him! Your choice!" He snarled over Tala.

"Who are ye to show up me lands you fucking prick? Yer balls are awful big little man." The red haired wraith said suddenly digging into Maec's leg.

Maec buckled but he grabbed Tala's throat and the ensuing snarling mass of males was horrifying. Asuna screamed at them both to stop but Maec managed to come out on the top and he strangled Tala. The other Stythe moved to save their ruler and she shrieked in fury. She let loose low power namis from her hands and Maec was thrown off of her and he looked at her in utter anger.

"Isha!" He screamed at her.

"I said stop Maec! Tala you will give him your toxin or I will break your hand myself! Do you hear me? DO you hear me?" She snarled.

Tala hissed in anger and Maec pulled out a heavy glass bowl attached to his belt. The Stythe let his toxin leak into the small vessel and Maec stood up in a huff. He stalked towards the in between and Asuna stared at Tala in fury. He went to say something and she put a finger up in warning. He growled lower and she barely heard it. He spoke Gaelic and it was dangerous. He told her to watch her back. She stared at him in anger and he was gone.

Alum managed to work with the noxious substance and it was a way more potent form of hiebie and deadlier. Alum did not think it possible and the toxin destroyed nerves at a frightening pace and Admal was going to be abed some time. He was able to create anti-venom but his younger sibling was laid up and white as a ghost. Maec had been instrumental in creating the concoction to save Admal's life and he had held his head up himself. Asuna and Maec had gotten into a screaming fit and she had lost her head. She had left in rage after she had seen to Admal and his younger brother had actually begged her to stay. Alum had been horrified that Admal had begged and she had summarily dismissed him. It did not sit right with the healer and he made certain that Admal was comfortable and he stood up.

"Please do not leave." Admal said weakly.

"Brother, I have a few patients right now." Alum said softly.

"I hate it here Alum. I wish to go home. I wish you to come with me." He said softly.

"Why? Am I not…I am not there?" The healer asked stunned.

Admal said nothing and his brother looked away and then back at him.

"When?" He asked.

"Ekimmu." He said breathing in harshly.

"An old one kills me? How?" He asked stunned.

"Freakishly similar to this." He said meeting his eyes.

"I see. I will think to go." Alum said.

Admal nodded and he hated being weak and tired. The bastard Tala could not be trusted in his opinion. The bastard was too easily back and forth. He had might to be sure and their version of hiebie was wretched. He had felt fine at first then he thought he was dying for certain. Isha had been in a rage and in partly at him. She had said she had wanted him to stop fighting. She had been very adamant that nothing had occurred between her and that rat bastard as she called him and he growled at her. He did not believe her. Perhaps it was the idea that this Tala wanted her so badly but held himself back for something that would be deeper. That made him angry. The idea that the bastard was something special; it made him sick. When he got better and he would; Tala would be at the end of his claws, swords, or hell a pike for all he cared.

She appeared in the in between yet again in so many hours and Tala it seemed expected her. She was slammed with some force against the rock wall and she brought her knee up. Tala roared in agony and she grabbed his male parts and she sneered at him.

"How dare you attempt to kill him and then threaten me! Admal tr'Awnhi is one of the most powerful Shouten there is and I will skewer you and make you an example! Do you understand?" Asuna snarled almost too softly.

"I told ye if ye grabbed me balls that ye would have te marry me." He tried to say and she slapped him hard.

Tala jerked her to him and the clash of lips was violent. She snarled and growled as he took. His groin was in absolute pain but her anger was perfect. The Stythe leader pinned her and she was being pressed hard against a jagged rock. She yelped and Tala pulled her flush to him and held her face in his hand.

"You are more than a normal Stythe." She said with trembling.

"I am not important." He said again slamming her against the rock.

Asuna released a small cry as his cock slid home and she stared in horror and utter torture. Tala hollowed his cheeks and made a face that spoke volumes.

"Jest a second. Fuck!" He hissed out as his mind was shutting down now.

"Oh Kamis." Asuna managed to speak and her voice broke.

"I canna stop. I canna stop this. I want ye so bad." He said mumbling as he began to move his large self.

She released broken cries and his mouth kissed mouth, jaw and throat as he took in her. The mixed inu onna was stretched painfully but he moved and her world erupted into absolute bliss. Her hands shook terribly as she lifted her hands and thread in his hair and he growled as the impending kiss was hard but it was heady. Tala was falling so fast that he was losing his good sense. He was losing it for a woman that he knew nothing about except she was reborn and her kisses made him a peon. He also knew that if his cock was grabbed any tighter that he would snarl and whine like a little girl. Asuna made beyond obscene noises as she was decimated. His aura was stiflingly strong and it made her weak in her knees and Tala was shaking out of a necessity to try and control which he did not have. The woman he was maddened by was incoherent as he stole absolute perfection. Asuna kissed to destruction as he moved hard and with heady need. The intense session of branding was losing any and all sense as Tala begged in his native tongue for some manner of absolution. Asuna spied his face and it looked pained as he stole her. She felt some claws break as she ripped at him and bloodied her hands. Tala breathed out harshly as pain mingled with the awesome pleasure. Somehow the end was nearing and she stopped making any noises until her screams rent the air and his body was catapulted into the beyond. His wraith call was frightening as he could not hold them up and Tala collapsed as his cock twitched inside of her as her walls choked him almost. Asuna stared out dully and it had dragged forth from her a primitive and insane response. The way she was arranged meant that she could not move and the Stythe wraith was breathing through his nose. Her body was sore and she was in pain.

"Never attack Shouten again. If it as you say then they were Stythe eons ago." She said in a hoarse voice.

"His boyfriend tried te kill ye!" Tala said in a nasty tone.

"It was not his boyfriend Tala! Admal is half incubus! What do you expect him to do? Hell what do I expect him to do? I cannot be here. You are sin and not what I need." She said managing to shove him off.

"Bilae was me father." He said out loud.

She jerked her head and stared at him in horror and shock.

"It's not like I knew him. I hated his memory and I sure as fuck hated what he did. Arianrhod Hammel was the queen and he raped women and men whenever it pleased him te do so. So if yer thinking I owe him something then yer fucked in the head. So this lass boy's ways are a little too much like Bilae fer me." He said in severe temper.

"I had not realized he sired any children!" She said shocked.

"He tried te worm his way into Annwn. It didna work as me mum stopped it but he raped her and left her fer dead. He raped the queen of the Stythe. So befer ye run yer judgments on us! She died with me as I was a bairn. So there!" He snarled at her.

She was stunned and she forced herself to stand and she was raw. She was utterly raw and he stared at her in anger. Tala moved fast and she was pinned face first and she was angry.

"I want ye. I donna want this te be something dirty. Ye tell him that I want ye and I will have ye." He said in a nasty voice.

"Oh? Well King Edward tells me the same thing." She retorted in anger.

"I am not the fucking Anglish. I'm also like ye." He snarled in her ear.

"Tala get off of me!" She said getting angrier.

Asuna felt the pressure off and she looked back and he was gone. Her body was battered and she ported out to Ewloe. She called Mary to have a bath drawn and she knew she would have questions soon. She was worried about Admal and she intended to talk to him.

Naraku was furious and she had just taken off like normal. He had felt her aura and he bound up the steps followed by Beren. The fae prince was disturbed and what they found was horrifying. Asuna was in a large copper tub and she was unconscious. The water was stained red and Beren grew sick. Naraku made a sound and he picked her soaked body up and laid her on the bed. She was bleeding rather heavily but he felt his child. He felt the kumo child. He even felt the fae child.

"She is miscarrying but I still feel strong auras." He said surprised.

"What do you mean?" Beren asked worried.

"Whatever this is; our children are fine for now." Naraku said lifting her up.

"Airis can help her." The fae prince said softly.

"Fine! Fine! I need to check in with Maec as it is. Take her and I will come soon." The hanyou commanded.

Beren hid his smile and he picked her up. He felt his child within her and it made him so full of happiness. He never realized that the idea of having a family would bring him joy. The fae prince ported through the mists and he appeared at the tear. He then proceeded to take her to Leth'Evana. Nwyvre was there and he would be anxious to see her. Simyth had been very demanding of his time and he could see that his sire had adored his nephew. He laid her on his bed as he came into the palace and she woke up a little.

"Cramps." She grunted.

"You are miscarrying but the half daemon swears my child and his are well." He said softly.

"Oh thank Kamis! Thank Kamis!" She cried out in relief.

"What?" Her fae mate asked surprised.

"Our daughter is okay! Thank Kamis." She said shutting her eyes feeling relief.

"I do not understand. You are happy?" Beren asked.

"I am happy she is okay as well the other two. I am happy." Asuna murmured with relief.

"What is it you do not say wife? Why would this relieve you?" He asked concerned.

"No matter. I am okay and she is okay. How is Eiji?" She asked reaching up to hold his face.

"Asuna, I am worried. You are bruised and battered. You are…" Her fae said softly.

She leaned up and kissed his mouth softly and Beren gave up. It really fell into his conscious that she had surrendered to his feelings and she had truly given him something of her. His love was communicated immediately and she moaned as he softly but deeply "spoke" his emotion. He did not speak his feelings as freely so much as he showed them and Asuna accepted them without shame or regret. The two good things that had come out of this past were Beren and Aldwyn. He slowly pulled back and stared at her face.

"They are well and I am okay. So I shall be happy." She said kissing his nose.

"I love you." Beren whispered.

"I love you too my man elf." Asuna smiled.

Her nickname of him was silly but it was affectionate so he did not object. Airis came in and he stood up. The fae healer was so gentle and so sweet.

"Hello princess." Airis Ludok said sweetly.

"Hello Airis." She said cramping again.

"I shall check her my prince. Your sire is asking after you." The healer said as he pressed hands on her stomach.

Beren nodded and he stepped out as the white haired fae checked her and she was uncomfortable.

"Tell me." He said calmly.

"The current king of England has taken a fancy to me. He has access to things that subdue me. How can he do that Airis?" Asuna asked.

"You carry fae. You also bear an ekimmu soul so in effect you are truly ekimmu. Any number of magical totems can be used to subdue our kinds. Fae developed weapons against the ekimmu and vice versa for the ekimmu. So if this mortal has his hands on any of these items then he is subduing you through them." He explained.

"So it is the hanyou?" she asked softly.

"Yes. The half beings are always weaker than a full daemon. We do not think of ourselves as daemons but by your kind's definitions; we are." Airis chuckled.

She smiled at his personalable nature and she missed Nobu acutely.

"Who is Nobu?" He asked as he worked a pestle.

"One of my cherished mates. He is a doctor and very well known in the youkai world." She stated.

"I see. I love to know other healers. Perhaps when you return; I will accompany my prince into your plane occasionally to learn more." He said still working.

"I have two children who are doctors as well. They are his children. Nanami and Shinobu." She stated in conversation.

"They sound intriguing. I should really enjoy meeting them. I am relieved for you that this does not sadden you. I am assuming this mortal coerced you into this act?" Airis asked.

"Yes. Alum tr'Awnhi calls it rape." Asuna said sighing.

"It is a form of forced seduction. It is insidious and mean." He replied.

"So you agree with Alum." She stated.

"Yes I suppose I do." He nodded.

"I like your hair down by the way." She stated off topic to lighten the mood.

"Well thank you my princess." He said still working.

He was just easy going and Asuna was seeing someone that could be a great friend and possibly someone to introduce to Nanami. She knew her child and she was too much like her. A small group of men that could love and understand were a boon to any succubus onna. Asuna smiled and acted like her own sire at the moment. She was making plans to introduce the fae healer to her doctor daughter.

She was abed in Ewloe and Naraku was near. He was unsure of exactly what happened and Jouichi stood by. He knew but said nothing. Naraku absolutely hated the loyalty the kumo lord had to his mate but the ningen part viciously suppressed the kumo part. The festival drew closer and he knew exactly what he planned to do. Fionn and he had planned it carefully. Fionn planned to knock Gwydion around for his stupidity and Maec was needed to say some manner of alchemic spell. It was all so complicated. Arawn would call forth the spirit and Math would cement it with a body. Gwydion would be free of Terre de Brume. They would also "go back" right after Bilae had sent Asuna back. This all would have occurred but the future would have been erased they hoped. Hai, if they did it carefully then it would work. It was the early evening and Aldwyn brought a meal to Asuna and Naraku was startled to see a wraith. Asuna began growling terribly and Jouichi moved to stand in front of her.

"Why have ye not returned?" Tala demanded.

"She suffered a miscarriage wraith!" Aldwyn hissed.

"Tis true?" The Stythe demanded.

Asuna stared at him and she was antsy. She was in a way grateful for the brutal coupling for it rid her of a problem. She hated herself for the notion but she did not wished to be tied to Edward Longshanks at all.

"It is true Tala. Is there some change?" She asked calmly.

"I had things te say te ye." He said ignoring all others.

"You may say them in front of these men. I cherish them and if you are an ally then you must learn to deal with my family." She said calmly.

"What I have te say is not fer their ears woman!" Tala said in anger.

"Who do you think you are wraith?" Naraku asked in a cold voice.

"I know ye are Arawn. I saw ye come through and so I know ye are strong but I am not a no one! I want te speak with my queen alone!" He said in a nasty tone.

"Please allow me to speak with him alone." Asuna said softly.

"Mitsukai, we shall be right outside. Just path." Jouichi said just as softly.

"Hai." She nodded.

Naraku stared at her in a fury and she nodded to him. Aldwyn was not happy but he was dragged outside by Jouichi. Tala stared and he was agitated.

"Speak." She said meeting his pale eyes.

"I hurt ye?" He demanded.

"No. You helped me actually." Asuna murmured.

"Ye had a bairn and ye miscarry? How is that helping ye?" Tala asked in a growl.

"Edward Longshanks has access to totems that he used to subdue me. He met me when I was a very young onna. I was here before when I was barely past a century. I am now past five but for him it has been a decade. He had a suspicion what I was but I confirmed I was not mortal. It was a mistake that I am regretting terribly. The youkai in Scotland and the mortals are fighting for their freedom from him and he uses this information to lash out. He took me and I carried a halfling. Our encounter I believe relieved me of it. I typically want my pups but this time I did not. I did not want his child because I did not wish for any tie to the son of a bitch!" She growled.

"A fucking mortal touched ye? Longshanks fucking touched ye?" He snarled.

"He did. I hate him and I hate him for his arrogance to think to use me and my body. I am my own onna and I do as I wish." Asuna said flatly.

"It is why I want ye so badly." Tala admitted.

"Because I am what Tala?" She asked in sudden anger.

"Strong. Sure. Decisive. Hating this bastard. Helping me Scots. Defending what is right. I know ye may think me a bastard and maybe I am but I willna touch ye again. I dona apologize often and that is why I came. I came te tell ye I'm sorry fer the way I took ye." He said with a stony glare.

"I wanted you too but I wanted to honor those I love more." Asuna stated.

"I can love ye. I want te." He said hard.

"Why?" She asked staring at him.

"Because I can. It doesna matter right now. I have te help ye get back te wherever ye have te go. I dona have to like the boy loving girly man." He growled out.

Asuna's face blanched at the description of Admal and when she looked back; he was gone.

Edward was pissed. New Castle was in shambles and his newfound ally in John de Percy was missing. He was certain the boy was dead but there was not a trace of the boy. There was no proof of anything and now she was nowhere to be found. His forces had been obliterated and he was furious. He was brooding in his private chambers and he was fingering the ancient pendant that he had uncovered.

"Ye fucking bastard." He heard from across the room.

"Who are you?" Edward asked surprised.

"A nightmare you fucking Anglish bastard! Ye raped her?" Tala asked coming from the shadows.

Before him stood an obviously Scots daemon. The man was pale and his veins were visible in the candle light and his eyes were so pale blue that they looked unreal. His handsome face had faint scars from battle and he wore a navy tartan with a cream colored tunic shirt underneath. Brown boots adorned his legs up to his knees and he looked like a cold warrior. His bright red hair was long and wild looking as he stared at the English king.

"Ye couldna convince her te fuck ye any other way than te use some magic? Ye fucking Anglish rapist! Ye use her the way ye use the Scots!" The Stythe said stalking closer.

"She is a succubus! How is it rape when I gave her what she needed and craved. I did her a favor you barbarian!" The English king snarled at the foreign man.

"I rid her of yer babe. She didna want it. She didna want the bastard bairn of the murdering piece of shit Anglish king!" Tala taunted.

Edward's face clouded in fury and he stood up but Tala had him on the floor in a second. His hand was around his neck and he was squeezing hard and his fangs became visible in his sneer.

"I ought to rip out yer bloody throat ye fucking shit! Ye dona touch me queen. Ye dona touch the soul of the goddess queen of the Celt peoples! Yer a nobody. Yer a bloody mortal. Ye had no right!" He said ripping the totem from Edward's hand.

Tala felt the drain but he crushed the stone with his bare hand. It was dust and he let it slip between his fingers. He grew angry and Edward tried to fight but the Stythe hated the English like every other self respecting Scots did. He used all his power and he punched him in the cheek. Edward screamed and blood gushed from his nose and it was horrible the damage that Tala did. The Stythe ruler stood up and he began to search and he found a small chest of things. He saw the ancient Gaelic and he grew incensed.

"Where did ye find this?" He screamed at the bloodied king.

"One of my bishops found it at the base of one of the stones." Edward actually whimpered.

"I will tell ye human that ye are lucky this night; ye will live." Tala said simply disappearing.

It all happened so fast and Edward was in such terrible pain that he swore he was dying. His servants soon came in and they were horrified and the English king was told that his cheek and orbit was broken on his left side.

Tala was staring at the ancient magical items and he was sick to realize what it was his birth father had done. They must have buried these chests to strengthen the stones to keep the ekimmu in. He shook his head and the power off of the totems was horrific enough to even affect him. He appeared at Ewloe and he had the chest sealed with dampening auras. He dropped it in front of Arawn and Asuna and she was shocked.

"He found the fucking things at the stones. The totems are used te keep the stones like a gate it seems. Bilae used these te keep the gates locked." Tala said in disgust.

"These items were used to keep the ekimmu in and the veils closed?" She demanded.

"I believe so. If enough of these things are around then maybe he is keeping locked here fer a reason. Maybe this era has the most totems and he can control it better." The Stythe reasoned.

"Son of a bitch! He is using trinkets to keep the veils sealed and us here! Edward dug up our way to break open the veils?" Asuna asked astonished.

"It would seem so. Annwn still need te be opened but ye found yer way to thin the veils. Lughnasadh is a week away and so I will have me Stythe start digging up some of these chests. Yer pretty boy in that other place can make them benign and reverse the magics and ye can go home and leave me the fuck alone." Tala stated in an angry tone.

"How did you get these away from Edward?" She asked.

"I broke his fucking face." He said and he was gone.

Asuna stared at the chest and she was almost giddy. She looked at Naraku and she actually jumped up and she squealed in happiness. He too was happy but the wraith bothered him. He had true darkness in him but also a good streak. Naraku understood that manner of being and he wondered at this Tala. She grabbed the chest and she ported out to Hueco Mundo and she moved quickly. She came into Maec's rooms and he was sitting at his desk of all places and he seemed to work at an alchemic formula.

"The English king's cache of trinkets is actually totems. They are buried all around the stones and other places of power. The affect fae and ekimmu alike. They affected me and Edward used them to subdue me." She explained.

"Truly? Let me see them!" He said standing.

"Maec we both bear ekimmu souls. They subdue. I tell you they drain yoki." She said flatly.

"Open it Isha. I am not happy with you right now." He growled.

"Oh I am so sorry that I do not bend over and kiss your ass!" She said letting her yoki dagger appear.

"When I am done I should like you bending over and kissing my ass my dear. That sounds quite intriguing." Maec retorted.

She snorted and she broke the aura and she carefully opened the chest. She stepped back and the magics were ungodly powerful. Maec was astonished and his eyes lit up at the power emanating from the chest.

"You say these things are buried all over the place?" He asked with almost a lustful tone.

"Down boy. Shit. Almost sounds like you wish to make love to it. Should you like to be alone with the magic items? Should you like to fondle and caress them?" Asuna asked sarcastically.

"You are a bitch." He said growling.

"Uh huh. So why you look and get all gooey eyed; I shall talk to Admal." She said.

"No. I want you to bend over and kiss my ass." Maec said smirking.

Asuna waved the chest closed and she moved closer to him. She got behind him and undid his bottoms of black linen and she roughly forced his cheeks apart. Maec had been teasing rather lewdly but she suddenly began to thrust her tongue and he actually whimpered.

"You are so evil. I love you my wife. I love you." He whispered.

Asuna walked to Admal's room and he was slowly on the mend and she slipped in quietly. He was awake and he looked over at her. He stared at her dully and she sighed.

"I have been so horribly unfair to you. I have been wrong on so many levels. You and I are so much alike that it astonishes me. I have also come to realize that I love you deeply. You have done nothing but give me your true self. What it is we are; we cannot expect fidelity but we can give each other honesty and give each other our souls." She said nearing his bed.

"If you mean it; bind with me fully. Give me your soul Isha." He said meeting her eyes.

"We have made love the Shouten way." Asuna said taking his hand.

"We are mated and partially bound through Lei but fully bind to ME! Tie your life and that of your soul to me. Make it impossible for us ever to be apart. If you even love me that is." Admal said almost bitterly.

His answer was her lips against his wrist and her soft kisses against his skin. Admal had nothing on and she slowly kissed up his muscled arm and he shut his blue eyes. Soon her lips met his mouth and hunger for oneness ripped through him and he savagely kissed her. Admal loved her and he had for quite some time. She was the only woman he loved and he soon had her under him. She responded fully to his questing tongue and demanding thrusts of his fleshy organ. Admal felt her fingers go through his shaggy ebony hair and lightly scratch his scalp and he purred in appreciation. She knew he enjoyed the sensation and his intense pangs for her made him light headed. He slowly withdrew from her soft lips and he breathed hard.

"Isha. Asuna. My love." He said with such conviction.

He phased off the white gossamer gown she wore and she opened her thighs. Asuna made such a long moan as he slid inside of her that he shivered. Admal slowly pulled his organ back and just as slowly pushed back in. His blue eyes were locked with hers and he kissed her in short passionate nips and sucking of lips. One hand reached up and held her cheek as he moved within her and she softly whimpered and whined as they made physical love.

"Isha? Step above? Further?" He asked in a strained voice.

She nodded a little and he took a deep breath. Admal willed himself into his ether form. He willed himself into the spiritual and he felt hers. He had seen her before. He had seen her every which way and he loved her passionately for it all. Her soul was different and it was hot. The very stuff of the ether structure was live energy and hers radiated. Admal was engulfed. He just felt and he just melded. True oneness was achieved and they had done this once with Lei. That had drove them all out of their skulls when all of them had made love in soul. Admal had been certain he was in love with them before but after their incident; he was absolutely positive it was so. Isha had to leave her physical body and Admal could just change his form but it was some time and he felt the weighting down as they anchored and tethered. He thrilled and he was losing his utter mind. He saw things and he shoved down anger to experience true rapture. She fell back in her physical form and she was heaving her chest as she screamed and moaned. He phased back in and he lifted her leg onto his shoulder so he could thrust deeper. Admal rolled his hips and she lifted her head and her hair was soaked with sweat. She gasped harder and harder for him and he was so utterly happy.

"You did touch him." He growled as his thrusts made her bite her own lips and she bled.

"You saw it all. I hid nothing..I hid nothing. I have told and shown you all. I love you. I love you. Admal! Oh Kamis Admal! I feel you so much. Oh Kami!" She screamed harder.

"Imagine what it will be when we see our Lei. Imagine what it he will feel. Isha! Oh fuck my love! This Tala cannot have you this way. NEVER! Only your Shouten wraiths will have you this way. You are our queen. You are my mate. MY soul. My heart. My master." Admal stuttered out as the sweat covered his lightly tanned body.

Sweat dripped from his brow and she licked at his cheek and kissed at him eager. She needed her own completion; her own finishing point but Admal was sealing their fates. He was making it impossible for her to ever forget or wish to be from him ever. Admal tr'Awnhi seared his very existence to her core and the whole of Astana heard her scream.

She slept in his arms and Maec stood in the door and he was quite impressed with his baby brother. The man was extraordinary in so many ways. Admal lifted his head and saw his brother and king and Isha was gone for the moment. Admal phased a dressing gown on and he gingerly slipped from the bed. He followed his father figure out and they padded along the hall to Maec's rooms.

"You will be going to your proper era no later than next week. I am certain of it." He said bluntly.

"Truly?" Admal asked stunned.

"Yes. You miss your other lover." Maec stated for fact.

"I do. I just do." He said sighing.

"Tell me about this other person who has captured your heart so profoundly." His brother commanded.

"Jing Lei Shi." Admal said.

"A Jing?" The Shouten king asked shocked.

"I know. He is Jing but you have not truly seen him. I love him brother. I love him as does Isha. He fought you. He showed up and told you where to fly. He is a prodigy honestly. He truly rivals both of us in power. He is beautiful and kind. He is smart and wicked. He and Isha used to be terrible enemies." The younger tr'Awnhi smiled.

"I see. Well how very very interesting. A Jing? They are so good." He said wrinkling his nose.

Admal laughed and Maec looked truly horrified at the idea of his brother loving a Jing. Asuna soon found her way into the king's rooms and the nanny brought her Larak and she began to feed the Shouten babe. She yawned and she just fed her child without thought or care. Her son was a greedy in his suckling and Admal looked at them both so fondly.

"Lei is going to love him to pieces." He whispered.

"Hai. He might demand one of his own." Asuna said yawning more.

"Do I get along with this man at all?" Maec demanded.

"Not really." She answered.

"I think I should try. If he is as powerful as you both seem to indicate then it would behoove me to groom him for power within the kingdom. What say you Admal?" His brother asked.

"I think it brilliant! He is very sharp brother. He is beyond intelligent…" Admal said enthusiastically.

"Admal! I get it! You are absolutely enthralled with him. I am almost jealous." He said making a face.

Asuna smiled and this was so good. Admal met her eyes for a moment and the feelings they shared was so intense. Who else could understand what it meant to be what they were but another half empusae? She now began to think the draw she felt to Fionn was just more than the whole soul thing. She began to think it was this life that had the passionate feelings and that her past life was influenced by this life. It was a novel idea and Admal smiled at her thought process. They spoke of veils and they spoke of going home. Admal grew more and more excited at seeing his Lei and his eyes met hers. He asked her permission mentally but he asked. He wanted to love Kameron as well. Her eyes told her answer and Admal felt fully and truly happy. He was going to go home and he was going home to his family.

It neared festival time and Tala grew nervous. They had found so many chests filled with magical totems. Trinkets imbibed with power to trap and ruin. It was disgusting on so many levels. Tala stared at one that had been partially destroyed and he sat at his clan's table.

"Ye cana forget her?" His cousin asked.

"I have te. I have te move on. I'm better than all of them." Tala said staring at the ruined trinket of pewter.

"Tala! If ye care fer her than ye should tell her." Kennet stated in frustration.

"I told her. I'm not going te beg her like some whiney little bitch boy. She's got those other wraith boys fer that. I dona have te say over and over. I dona have te say, I love ye so I can lose her. No, I am done." He said in his Scottish burr.

Kennet felt his cousin's misery but he did his what his considered his clan's ancient duty and he assisted the reborn Arianrhod and the master of Annwn. The festival drew closer and they were all busy at night digging up the freaking boxes. Tala stood up and threw back his butter wine and he stalked towards the doors. The grey stones of this ancient dwelling were worn and it showed its age. Tala had been born right after the fall of the ekimmu and he had been their leader for some time. They fought the Sistern and often as they dwelt in Loch Halvat. The great wooden doors creaked open and Tala exited and Kennet sighed. His cousin bore a burden that many of their kind avoided. Love was messy. Fucking was for fun and making bairns. Love was just not worth it.

/

He was near the stones nearest the entrance to his in between this time of year and he was glacial. He said nothing and only did what he considered his duty. Tala forced himself not to react when he saw the pretty wraith with her. She was investigating this circle and she was so beautiful in his opinion. She had on a dark grey dress of velvet that had wide bell sleeves and an under skirt of damask silver. She wore the crown of Arianrhod and the blue sapphire covered her moon. Her silver hair was down and she was talking in another language he did not know. The Stythe ruler appeared impassive and Admal passed him and he stared over at him with utter disdain.

"I wonder if you will be alive." He said coldly.

"I actually hope not. I dona want te see yer fucking face." Tala said sharply.

"Why are you always so disagreeable?" Admal asked meanly.

Asuna was beside them both and she did not want there to be a fight. Tala simply stood by and looked away. Admal smirked and he walked. Fionn appeared and Tala went to his knee before the ekimmu warlord.

"Hello melord." He said with bowed head.

"You are head of the Lachie Clan?" Fionn asked.

"I am." Tala answered.

"You have served us well. We shall not forget. I promise you." He said with a voice that Tala knew all too well; pride.

"Thank ye sir." He said looking up.

"Fionn!" Asuna said grinning and Fionn accepted her hug.

"Hello Asuna. You realize I will have to go back to avoid paradox. You will be able to jog my memory with Math's potion. Do it. I do not want to forget this. I wish to remember everything." He said cupping her chin.

"Hai." She said with tears brimming her eyes.

A bloody tear fell down her face and he was stunned to see it. She was not possessed by Arianrhod and Admal neared her. She looked shocked and wiped the bloody tear away.

"What the hell?" She asked surprised.

"You may be evolving some." The thunder ekimmu stated.

"Admal and actually finished the bind." Asuna stated very softly.

Tala still heard it and suddenly his heart felt as if he had been punched in the chest. He did not show it and he only stood but Admal knew. He knew that bit of information hurt the other wraith and a mean smile curved his lips. It angered him that this lowly Stythe thought himself so much better than his Shouten counterparts. Admal thought it ridiculous when the Shouten had evolved to face the sun. It was funny as hell to him and he looked over at Tala and the red haired man only stared straight ahead.

"Brother? Are you ready for your role?" Fionn asked.

"I am! I am thrilled! Will I have to do what?" Admal asked Fionn.

"You will have to show me that. I will think you lie. I will think many things at first but make certain I remember. If things go awry for any reason you are her guardian." He said flatly.

"Absolutely." He nodded.

"Okay. I am going with Math into Hueco Mundo to fight the Sistern until the festival. Retrieve me when you get Gwydion back." He commanded.

"Hai." She nodded.

Fionn nodded to all and he phased. Asuna looked at Admal and he was shielding a little too heavily for her liking.

"Admal come please." Asuna asked.

"I want to say this in front of him and you Isha." He said growling.

"Admal!" She snapped.

"You are not better than Shouten. You are pathetic. You are wretched and you are not worthy of such goodness, son of Bilae." He said spitting at the ground near Tala's feet.

"Ye told him?" Tala said growling at her.

"She did not have to. Do you Stythe not bind?" Admal snorted.

"We are not that stupid lassie." He growled at Admal.

"We are stupid because we give ourselves to each other in our true forms? Well it is a beautiful thing and your kind is nasty, night dwelling cockroaches!" The tr'Awnhi prince snarled.

"Ye are the one who doesna understand pretty girl. We dona have te do shit. I'm so glad ye can look down yer nose at me. I told ye that in confidence Lady. I told ye the truth fer what reason I dona understand but yer a pathetic version of me queen and I shall be glad when yer gone." He said bowing and leaving.

"Tala wait!" Asuna cried feeling badly.

"Isha!" Her mate said in sudden possessive anger.

"You are being an asshole Admal! This is not you!" She screamed at him.

"It is me when he tried to kill me!" Admal retorted.

"I will speak to him one last time. I gave you everything I could give you! I have given my heart and my soul! I have given you a son and a daughter! Do you still doubt?" She demanded.

"No." He sighed.

"Go!" She snarled.

Admal made a face and he phased out. Asuna ported to the in between and Tala had just entered and she was hot on his tail. She grabbed his elbow and he jerked away from her harshly.

"Ye have made yer point. Ye abstained and I am no fool. Ye may find me pleasing te look at but that is all. I am the bastard son of raping, thieving murderer. Yer pretty lass out there makes certain te tell his opinion freely." He said with such cold.

"Why now? Why do you have to do this now? Why do you have to act like you care?" Asuna asked in a hurt tone.

"I hurt that Anglish bastard because he hurt ye. I hurt him because he took ye. He did no better then raped ye. I realized that maybe I was no different. So maybe I'm no better than an Anglish. Go away." He said snarling out.

"Stop! I said stop!" She screamed at him.

"Ye will go back and I will forget ye. I'll pretend ye did not come here and ye did not show me yer true self. I'm not a soft man and I've no need te be a bleeding hurt. Yer a woman and ye can do so but I shall not." Tala said cruelly.

She jerked him to her and their mouths met. He kissed her and it was that violent emotion again. It was that violent attraction that scared the utter crap out of her. He terrified her beyond reason and Tala suddenly shoved her back and left her to stand there alone. A couple of blood tears fell down her face as her emotions fell into a deep swell. She had faced so much in the time she had been here. The Scots had won a major victory and she had come to know they had attacked for the sheer surprise factor. Andrum had given strict orders to his wolves that she was not be harmed. Even Aldwyn had not been truly harmed badly. The Scottish ningen had done well too and Edward I of England had suffered a devastating blow in his ambitions. Asuna came to realize that soon; very soon she may actually get to go home. She also realized that her heart was in some ways breaking. She blamed every bit of pain on Bilae and could not wait to wreck havoc upon him.


	92. Chapter 92

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: The day of festivals as battles rage. Facing the one enemy who turned them back. Shows of power beyond even their control as objectives are attained and enemies slain. Fast forward and deals done. Awakening to truths as some face others who killed those that never had the chance. Circumstances shift and change as the tide fully comes in and the moon fully shines. Thank you for reading and PLEASE, let me know what you think!

Return of the Moon

_He fell on the mattress and his onyx hair crushed under him as the other's lips devoured his. Lips parted and teeth clacked as tongues lapped at and tasted deeply. The sheer avarice of need was intoxicating as the moans escalated and flesh pressed against flesh. Gasps could be heard and one voice rasped out in utter joy._

"_Lei!" Admal cried as his male lover devoured him._

"_Missed you. Needed you." Jing growled hard as he wrapped his own hand around his and Admal's naked cocks._

_The quaking of his body began soon afterward and the sweat dripped off of him._

Admal sat up from his erotic dream and Asuna was watching him. He ran a hand through his hair and he looked over at her.

"The strength in which you love him makes me wonder why you need me." Asuna said in teasing.

"Because I crave both female and male forms. You know this." He said glaring.

"I know and I miss him too." She said looking away.

"Gods I am getting so insane thinking I can see our Lei. See him and touch him. Watch you fuck him into a coma. I want to see you astride his mouth. Damn it Isha!" He growled in need.

She smiled and she shoved him onto his back. He watched as his mate began to slowly lick up his cock and he moaned as she did so. Oh she was so good at this and he was molten.

"I love to watch you make him wither. I love to see him beg. I love to see him need you or me." Admal gasped.

"I love to see him take you. You are so strong but you allow yourself to be given. It is so beautiful." Asuna whispered against his head.

"Isha! I need him. He knows me a little. I have never spoken of how I know him but let us make love to him. Please. I need him. I need him!" He whined.

She decided since it was only four days and she stared at Admal. She nodded and he jumped out of his Astana bed and grabbed a dressing gown. He wanted all three of them. He wanted _their _love and _their _consumption. He jerked her to him and he fazed them. Lei were typically an amorous young man but it was dead of night and Admal did not wait for anything. A very young Jing Lei Shi sat up in his bed and Admal flattened him back. Here was the man who had passionately taken him a couple of times almost a year ago but now he was here again and he had brought a _woman_. Lei were fixing to protest but the woman had moved his sleep ku and she began to lick and suck his scrotum. The young Jing was in shock and Admal devoured his mouth with such fucking neediness. The younger man moaned wildly as the two ravished his corporeal form and he whimpered as she began to use her tongue to dig at his slit. Lei's voice was broken as Admal broke the kiss.

"Sorry. I am sorry. We needed you. I needed you. Dreamed of you. I need you. Lei! I love you. Isha loves you." He said again devouring his mouth.

"Stream again?" The young Lei asked between intense lip locks.

"Yes. Make love to me." He said and Lei's head shot up.

"Oh! Oh! Oh Gods what is she doing?" Lei moaned out surprised and shocked.

"Isha? Oh she is stroking your prostate my darling lover." Admal chuckled.

Asuna stared at his black eyes and the young Jing stared into blue eyes of an empusae. She was utterly and wretchedly beautiful and he had the sudden feeling he knew her. Lei felt like he was hit in the stomach with it.

"Hello Lei." She whispered.

"So good! You evil wench! It feels so good." He whined.

"More Lei? Tell me more." Asuna commanded.

"Fuck yes!" He snarled.

The black eyes began to bleed white as she slowly slid him down her throat. Lei was panting as she curled her fingers just right and massaged his prostate with just enough force. The tight warm heat of her mouth was so ungodly good that he shook his head violently and Admal watched him dissolve in the pleasure. His leaned his head down and he sucked at his flat nubs and between the three intense sensations; Lei had no hope of lasting. Asuna came off his soon spurting cock and the younger man was jerking as Admal greedily lapped at his cum.

"Oh Gods." The young Jing said seeing heaven he thought.

"You think you are done?" Admal asked amused.

"Need a break." Lei whined.

"Mmm but we wish to feast on you all night. Taste yourself. Taste how wonderful you are." He said greedily taking his lips again.

Asuna growled in jealousy and Admal reluctantly let his mouth go. She crawled up his pale body and she stole his breath as she began a kiss meant to annihilate brain function. Lei actually kissed a woman and oh he liked it. He loved it and the two kissed him into a submissive bitch. Admal moved to allow her to dominate his lips and he screamed into the kiss. The other man was sucking and kissing his sac and licking up his organ with utter passion and both these people were taking him like they knew him fully and _loved_ him. Asuna stared down at him and she suddenly cut her wrist. Lei moaned out more as he tasted blood. He tasted the life force of a being that drove him insane and he snarled as he fed. Asuna was so aroused watching him take in her blood and Admal was watching suspended. His own eyes had bled silver and the Jing heir was trying to wither.

"So good! Your blood is so good!" He snarled as he turned to stare at the woman.

"Thank you Jing Lei Shi. I want you but I want to see Admal take you first. He has been most patient." Asuna whispered as she lowered her mouth and licked at his lips.

"On no Isha. No!" Admal whispered.

She was suddenly moved and Admal wanted it the other way around. He slid her down Lei's newly awake cock and the young Jing made a surprised and gorgeous cry. Admal knew what it was and Lei stared at the blue eyed wraith in shock.

"Does our mate not feel good?" Admal whispered.

"Oh! Oh! Oh Gods!" Lei snarled as Admal guided her hips.

Asuna was shuddering violently. She was also weeping. Admal knew what it was and to feel him on every level was wiping her out. She had stayed away so she would not have to feel this but they needed this. They both needed this man and Admal guided them to their sides so that Asuna and Lei faced each other. Lei let out a cry as his male lover slid in deep. Asuna stared at Lei and then at Admal.

"I need to move!" The Jing wraith whined.

"Hai." She whimpered.

Admal was barely controlling himself and he moved shallowly. Lei shivered and he did the same within Asuna. She grunted in ecstasy and the Jing heir got the impression that this was right. This was perfection and it was supposed to be this wonderful. His voice faltered but he spoke his feelings and he was kissed stupid by the woman he was sheathed in. He had no fond memories of women but this one; this woman made him feel loved, wanted, and needed. She made him feel complete. The combined sex was making him lose his mind and it was a blur of passion and love. Asuna was crying out and moaning loudly and Admal was growling as he watched the two people he loved more than anything dissolve into a wide vat of feeling.

Kim Shan had felt her and he had stiffened in his own room. He had felt her aura and she had not been here to see him. Of course he had been rude to her and he concealed his aura and presence but he witnessed the act of passion that was occurring and his face was red. Asuna felt him and she managed to see him for but a second and she was in the midst of a mind shattering orgasm. Kim Shan slipped away and she screamed out softly.

Admal and Lei were sleeping and she had slipped out. She moved silently and quickly to find Jing Kim Shan. Asuna did find him and he was pulling on his armor and pulling his brown-black hair up.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Hello. I am glad to see you find your way to Lei." Kim Shan said stiffly.

"I have avoided Hadasan purposely." Asuna stated gently.

"I know. It was painfully obvious but then I am not a glutton for punishment. I asked you here and you avoid it. I get it. I acted like an ass and I got it." He said finishing typing up his hair.

"Kim Shan stop!" She begged softly.

"Yes?" He asked stiffly.

Asuna suddenly was in front of him and she stared up.

"I feel like a fool. I allowed a ridiculous interaction and I knew better. I was insanely attracted to you at Kazimir's estate but I tried to be a better man. The second I see you alone; I gave in. I then come after you like some besotted youth. I feel like an utter and wretched teen. So please let us save our…" Kim Shan started to espouse.

She pulled him to her mouth and their lips mashed together in a heated passion. Kim Shan hated how he became so weak around her but when faced with the sensuality; he just could not stop himself. His arms wrapped around her and Kim Shan pulled her up. It did not help that she wore a thin silk dressing gown or that the damn silk opened a little. He snorted in his head and he just gave up. He wanted her. He wanted to be someone in her life and the Jing warrior felt her tearing at his armor.

'

"Stop! You will ruin it with your strength." He chuckled.

"Then get it off!" Asuna growled.

"Yes." He stated as he undid the armor.

"What changed your mind?" She asked as she watched him undo his sleek metal armor.

"Realizing I was done for the second you stepped in here. Here let me help you." Kim Shan teased.

She watched him with lust as he helped her out of the dressing gown. She ripped open his white pein-fu and he fell against her.

"So I guess I am just a slave to you as well. So tell me Queen Isha. What would you have this wraith do?" He said in a slow drawl.

Her face blanched and she realized that amongst comfortable surroundings that Kim Shan was a prankster. She groaned and she figured out where Kaito got his naughty playful side to; it was a Jing family trait. The ensuing passion left her exhausted and Kim Shan was definitely someone who was going to become an issue. She just really really liked him. She enjoyed him and his ways of laid back joking. He was just fun to be around and she sighed as she slowly dressed. Things were on fast forward and she hoped that their little visit to Hadasan would make Admal happy. She had been pretty furious with him after his words to Tala. She stayed away from the Stythe and he obviously avoided her like a plague. Unfortunately for her their day of opening Annwn drew near and she had to face him.

She entered Loch Halvat as she learned that is what the Stythe called their forever night plane. Why she did not know but it was a name to go by. She lifted her head and intended for this to be a fact finding meeting and she walked into the ancient castle. The Stythe were busy getting ready for the festival it seemed and she walked in the direction of Tala's aura. He was up some ancient steps and she just walked in. The Stythe ruler was naked and she saw his bare ass and her eyes were wide.

"Ye can knock ye know." He growled looking over his shoulder.

"Hai I should have…I did not want you turning me…oh!" Asuna blushed madly.

Tala turned around and he just wanted them gone. He saw her face and he cursed himself. She had not seen him fully naked and she was staring blatantly and red as hell.

"its jest me corporeal form lass. Dona get yerself all stupid." He said rudely.

"I…you are…Tala you are beautiful." She said stupidly.

"Obviously not something ye want 'cept as a dirty thrill. Glad ye like." He snorted as he walked past her.

"It was her personality that started this! I am aware that she was me but I am not entirely her anymore Tala." She growled.

"Ye are right. She used her lips to make me want ye but ye had nothing te do with it. I got it. What are ye doing here? Festival is three days away." He said with his burr.

"I wanted to clarify a few things and can you please get dressed?" She demanded.

"It's me room. If I want te be naked in me room then so be it." Tala retorted.

Her hand shook and she wanted to curse her soul for starting this stupid attraction. It did not help that Tala was wild, beautiful, powerful, and sculpted like several of her mates; perfection in skin. She glowered and was suddenly behind him. She surprised him and she moved his wild red hair.

"Damn it! You are so Kamis damn gorgeous." She husked unable to stop herself.

"Jest do as ye need and get the fuck out. I havena all day." He growled.

She sank her fangs into his juncture and he had not expected that. He ground his teeth and she choked on his blood. She began to make utterly obscene noises at his throat and Tala was affected. He hated it and he tried to will his sudden hard on away. It did not help when she wrapped her hand around his shaft.

"Dona do this. Stop this now." He said with a suspended breath.

"This time I cannot. Should have dressed." She said in a husky voice.

"Lady Arianrhod?" He asked suddenly surprised.

"Yes." She whispered in Gaelic.

Tala groaned and she began to nip at his neck more.

"You want us." She said licking up his vein.

"Oh Gods yes. Wanted ye when ye was looking for us. Ye was so fucking beautiful." He admitted.

"So that Bastard Bilae sired a child. You are more beautiful than he." She said mouthing along his shoulder.

"I dona care about him. I knew the stories about ye. I knew he destroyed a perfect woman. Shit me lady." He gasped as her thumb played with his slit.

"She cannot merge us. When she allows us to merge is when we will reach our full power. She shuns herself and she fights my attraction for you." She purred.

"So it isna her." He said shutting his pale eyes.

"We are her. She is me. We just do not mingle." Arianrhod's voice spoke.

"What are ye doing?" Tala asked dazed.

"She is empusae. She has knowledge that her loves have taught her. I like her knowledge in some things. It gives me pleasure." She purred.

She moved around to stand in front of him and Tala watched her with his pale eyes. She dropped to her knees and his eyes widened. The woman he wanted so badly took his cock's head into her mouth and Tala gasped and moaned out as she did things with her tongue.

"Fucking hell. Oh fucking hell aye! Aye!" He grunted as she used her tongue to lap, swirl, and suck.

The female was getting dizzy. He tasted so good but Stythe did taste good. Their blood was an ancient line and Tala had the added ekimmu. She watched him as her tongue dug repeatedly at his slit and he choked. It felt insanely good and she was groaning some to. She dared not try to do much more because she felt the canine part losing it. She came off his really utterly gorgeous phallus. Arianrhod looked up at him and she saw violence. She saw horrid need and she licked her mouth.

"Her dog wishes to unleash. I am having a time staying in control and suppressing her. She is actually aware this time. She is furious." Arianrhod whispered.

"Furious ye want me?" Tala asked feeling sudden shame.

"No. Furious that she cannot mentally comprehend your taste. She is going insane; hence her animal side. She is losing it. We want you and she hates that I tell the absolute truth to you." She said standing slowly.

"I dona understand? Why can ye not jest admit it?" He demanded coldly.

He watched her snarl and his cock jumped at the sight. She shoved him back and he was on his bed. Asuna shed her gown so fast and she was in a horrible haze. She could taste his salty essence in her mouth and she smashed her mouth against his. Tala accepted the brutal kiss and kissed her back. It was so damn good and she was wild as she climbed into his lap. Asuna whimpered into his mouth as she slowly eased down his rather immense girth. Tala jerked his head away and he snarled out himself.

"Oh fuck! Yer so tight. Gods! Yer like a glove." He said breathless.

"What am I doing?" Asuna whispered horrified.

"Dona say that! Dona make this an act that is wrong. I cana stand it. Oh fuck!" Tala said lifting his head and it was torture.

Asuna rocked her hips and the Stythe made a gasp of raw need. He was so damned big and it was such a tremendous pressure but he was glorious. She rocked herself back and forth a few times and he was trying not to unleash and just pound her senseless.

"Tala? Oh Kamis!" She panted so hard.

"Lass! Yer moving at a pace that's gunna make us both mad. I canna be gentle but fuck! Let me up. I canna do this pace. I'm losing me fucking mind!" Tala snapped out.

She climbed off of him and he rolled them both. The Stythe rested her legs in his elbows and he eased back inside of her. The utter pleasure was so great. Asuna lifted her head and she met his mouth as he moved a little quicker but still unlike last time. Tala was certain he was going to have an orgasm to end all ones before and he had never wanted a lass this bad. Her Stythe lover rolled his hips and she was clawing at him. He did not care and she was damn well going to fully enjoy him. She shoved him off and he snarled. Tala was in fury but Asuna was between his legs and she was licking up his cock. He growled out and he wanted to be in her. She lowered her mouth and he actually gasped. She had sucked a testicle into her mouth and it made his eyes widen. He stared at her in shock and he was caught up. Asuna rolled it in her mouth and he cried out as jolts shot up his spine.

"You like that." She husked.

"Yes. Oh lassie. Lassie please! I dona beg. I dona beg anyone fer anything! Fuck me!" He growled out wildly.

Tala froze and her tongue ventured somewhere and began to lick rapidly and his chest heaved. It felt good. It felt so fucking good and he glared at her until that tongue slipped past his ring. It was priceless the look of shock on the Stythe wraith's face as she rimmed him well and deeply. Tala was caught between his typical behavior and the absolute raunchiness. He was rasping in air and she pulled back her mouth. Her eyes were bright green and she wrapped her hand around his girth as much as she could. The Stythe stared at the mixed succubus and his chest heaved fast and hard.

"Tala breath in." Asuna commanded in a heady tone.

She bit off claws and she carefully slid the first finger to her knuckle and Tala stared at her with a mix of; she had lost her mind and utter need.

"Lass. Jest lemme fuck ye." He begged.

"Only when you give up and give over. You are so beautiful. I am so wrong for this." She groaned as she lowered her mouth to lick at his pre-cum.

"I am going te die! Lassie please!" He snarled and whimpered.

His eyes saw sharp white and she did it again. The sound out of his voice made her throb so badly. Tala was reduced to whimpers as the pleasure reached proportions out of his mind. His hands stretched and he knew not what to do; one grabbed his bed clothes and the other fell to her head as she lazily sucked on his cock.

"Oh lassie. I need ye. I need ye so bad. I want te come. I know ye hold it back! Please don't hold me back. I beg ye." He said snarling as her mouth wrapped around him fully.

It was decadent and she sucked him for several minutes. The Stythe was hurting and Asuna decided to unleash them both. She lay on her back and he was on her within a second. He slid in deep and he met her cervix. Tala built up a quick rhythm as she bowed her body and lifted her mouth. Asuna was out of every bit of her mind and she was accepting it all. Tala cupped a breast and gently squeezed as he mercilessly moved to and fro. Asuna kissed at and she bit into his tongue as a kiss turned utterly needy. Tala was feeling the warmth and the wet heat engulf him and the empusae bite was flying along his nerves like a toxin. He ripped his lips away and he wanted to scream something; anything to stop the heat and the power from destroying him. Tala felt her legs begin to shake with violence and he felt his cock being squeezed in her convulsions as she finally allowed herself to have heaven. He cried out as he thrust twice more and Tala erupted. His cry was that of his wraith and she was still convulsing in the powerful release. He fell against her and he was trying to suck in air as he was spent totally.

"Shit." He whispered softly.

She lay there unmoving and he saw her breathe a little. Tala tried to move and she was in slow motion. She sank her fangs into his juncture with such force that it stunned him still. She fed and fed as he was truly in shock.

"Yer marking me." He said stuttering.

Asuna came off his neck and her head hit his bed and she shut her eyes. She was utterly out of it but she did not respond. She could not say anything. She was gone and Tala was left to wonder at what the hell they did.

They had fallen asleep after the physically draining encounter and he was awake first. Her eyes were closed and she breathed slowly as she rested. The current ekimmu queen was stark naked next to him and she was a lovely sight. He felt his neck and the wounds were almost healed. Asuna felt his body heat gone and she rolled to her side and stared at his magnificent backside. She shoved away the desire to just bite him there and she blinked as her brain went all sorts of lewd. She wondered what he would look like with her fangs buried in his femoral artery or at his cock base. Tala heard her thoughts and his eyes widened as he looked for a clean shirt.

"Ye know Stythe are pathic too." He rumbled softly.

"Not really caring if you hear me. Good Kamis you could bounce a coin off your ass." She said licking her lips.

"Ye can be a right nasty lass can ye not? Well I'm glad ye like me arse but did ye not come here fer a reason and it was not to knock knickers with me." He replied sardonically.

"Hai. Kamis I need to stop." She said hitting her head.

"Stop what?" Tala asked almost amused.

"Imagining you in all sorts of positions and things I could do to you." She said shaking her head violently.

"I see. Ye like me body enough to come back fer more? Well I am so glad ye like me charms but I'm not ye toy lass and ye are going home in a couple of days are ye not? Who says I'm even alive?" He asked narrowing his pale eyes.

"I do not know honestly. The Shouten are the powerhouses in the wraith world." She said sitting up and watching him.

"Yer devouring me with yer eyes lassie! Stop! It's not proper like." He snapped.

"Oh and what about any of this is proper Tala?" Asuna asked growling.

"Nuthing. I'm jest saying." He shrugged.

She opened her thighs and spread her lips with her fingers and his eyes widened. She gave him a look that spoke volumes of her audacious nature and he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Now you stare wraith." She smirked.

"Aye! Ye have yer lass parts open fer me view! What am I te do?" Tala asked growling.

"I can tell you what I should like you to do. I should like you to come on this bed and bury your lips and tongue as I did you. Make me scream your name and you swallow my release." She said utterly dripping with desire.

Tala again licked his lips and he knew was already aroused. He was obscenely aroused and this lass was a vixen. She knew how to make a self respecting wraith a slobbering idiot and he shed his shirt. Tala Lachie buried his nose and mouth in her center and she moaned loudly as he did as she "suggested". He licked and suckled his way to her orgasm and oh the sweet tang of her release made her blood more potent than any whiskey. Tala finally fell away from her groin and his chest heaved as he licked his lips. She was trembling and making noises of joy and he was fucking drunk as a skunk. He did not get drunk as a rule and this was decadent. He breathed through his nose heavily and he figured she was indulging some sort of twisted fantasy whilst she was here. Tala just decided to go with it and refuse to give it more emotion than a really good romp. The Stythe leader shielded his mind and she was curious as to what he thought. She also got the feeling that this was nothing but a really good encounter to him and so Asuna decided that she would do the same. She could enjoy the really beautiful man wraith for a couple of days and it not mean a damn thing.

The day of the festival was nerve wracking and it was just so damn long planned. Naraku had been "sleeping" and she knew he had also been in Japan absorbing lower level youkai to gather strength. He told her that it would drain him beyond belief to do this and she had nodded. Fionn stalked back and forth and it was something that made him crazed and nervous as hell. He still hated Gwydion but damn it all the Four Branches were more important than his hate. Maec was here as well as Admal; Tala stayed away from the gates as he had nothing to say to the "girly" wraith. Naraku paced and the peace of the day was broken by a sinister laughing. Asuna knew it and she began a low snarl.

"You really did not think we would let this day pass and not at least check on you?" Chanak asked cruelly.

"I think you are a fool." Asuna said and Fionn got a good look at the Soten wraith.

Tala came out from behind the stones and stared at a wraith that had a weird "vibe" to it.

"Oh look. A Stythe. How sweet. You ready to fight bitch fucking whore?" The Soten asked with a gleam to his rainbow eyes.

A smiled curved her lips and she nodded but Fionn stood in front of her.

-Your purpose is to pull Gwydion through! DO you understand? Get him out so we can save this future! - He pathed urgently.

Asuna nodded and Fionn pulled his broadsword. He came at Chanak and it was obvious the Soten was surprised. Asuna turned and ran towards the gates that were hidden within the forever night and a thick forest. Naraku was coming back and he saw her running.

"You have to pull him out now!" Asuna cried.

"What? Why?" He demanded.

"We are under attack." She said marching him in the other direction.

"Maec is ready?" Naraku demanded.

"As he can be! He needs the soul." She replied as they went back to a craggy rock face.

"Fuck! I hate being rushed! Asuna let us just fight them." He growled.

"There will be more Naraku. It is now or never." She stated.

He snarled and he grabbed her hand. Asuna felt the utter drain on her yoki and he felled her to her knees and she felt him absorb her yoki. His energies around him began to brighten to navy blue and she gasped.

"I am sorry inu. I need it." He said clenching his teeth and he held out his hand.

The rocks themselves began to open and her eyes were wide. Asuna watched him physically pull the gates open with his little used telekinesis. She gasped as their link and the pain of this felt like it was ripping her apart.

"Open! I am Arawn Damnit! OPEN!" Naraku cried out and his eyes were fully red.

Creatures that she had never seen before and they were grotesque and beautiful at the same time. Their skin looked burned black and everything was black except for their obvious fangs and the whites of their eyes. Their feet were cloven but everything else appeared as a normal humanoid form. The spoke in an exotic form of Gaelic and their voices echoed.

"You will bring me Gwydion Hammel." He said growling.

"You ask for a soul to return my lord?" One on the left asked incredulously.

"You question me?" Naraku demanded coldly.

"It shall be and blessed be our Master Arawn." The other said looking fearful.

Asuna felt the heat go through her body and Maec suddenly phased in.

"All hell has broken loose back there Isha. Holy shit!" Maec cried as he saw the two beings.

One of the cloven feet youkai disappeared and it felt like forever and Naraku was visibly weakening. She realized what took all the effort; it was keeping the gate open between this plane and the plane of Annwn. Suddenly the beast returned but it was with something not recognizable.

"Blood of my blood, you spirits of love, we come together on this night to perform an ancient rite. As our elders did before throughout the world, in days of yore. The season's wheel has turned again The harvest's shall be in. It's summer's begin. Come from below and from above; entities loving, who wish me well, come to this circle when I sound the toll; with loved ones who have gone before, that now we will unite once more. Powers of the East wind, air, breathe in us a hope to share with loved ones who have gone before. That now we will unite once more. So mote it be. Powers of the South and Fire, flame our passions, not our ire. Guard us. Guide us on our quest in this New Year, to be the best. So mote it be. Water and the Western Powers, let us know the strength that's ours. Cleanse our minds that we might be free from negativity. So mote it be. Mother Nature show the way. Help us keep in mind each day. Oh powers of the North and Earth, Where there's death, there is rebirth!" Maec chanted quickly.

The wind became deafening and he had called on the Four Branches and she felt her yoki being taken and bent. It was being used to call on what was left somewhere of Gwydion Hammel. Maec looked horribly weak as he too was taken from and the very elements themselves whipped up the winds and the rains pelted the forever night. Asuna was shocked, horrified, thrilled, and scared out of her mind when the ice began to spread upon the ground in front of her. The creatures were gone and the rocks slammed shut as Gwydion's cold form became visible slowly. Naraku fell to his knees and then fell unconscious. Maec saw the being that they had called forth and Asuna screamed. She crawled over to him and his blue eyes opened. He rasped in terrible pain and he saw her. She leaned over him and she had cut her neck. Gwydion felt the blood flow into his mouth and it was good. It was right and he was weak. She looked up from his prone form and she saw him. He looked furious and angry but an evil smile spread on his face.

"You think I would let you undo all that I have done?" Bilae asked in hatred.

"Fuck you Bilae! You cannot have anyone I love!" Asuna snarled at him.

She came off Gwydion's neck and she let loose such a tremendous amount of yoki in her namis. Bilae shrieked as he was hit by freezing air and it knocked him into the gate of Annwn. Gwydion held her hand and he gave what little he could and Asuna was weak by Maec and Naraku pulling on her power. She heard the unholy call of a wraith and she saw Tala come from the forest and Bilae stared at the Stythe. The sudden clash of weapons was astonishing and Tala refused for this son of whore to kill Arianrhod again. He refused to have her death on his hands and Bilae was fighting a Stythe wraith of ungodly strength. Their blades kept clashing and Bilae was struck several times by the horrific toxin of Tala. For his part; the red haired warrior was intent upon major damage or his death.

"Ye don't know who I am do ye?" He snarled at the reborn ekimmu.

"Cannot say that I care boy but go ahead and enlighten me." The volcanic ekimmu said smirking with evil intent.

"Ye raped me mum. She was the gate keeper of Annwn. Member Cassa Lachie? Aye, I see that ye do. I'm her son." Tala said shoving his sword straight through Bilae's chest.

"The whore had a brat? How very interesting! Oh you putrid little fuck! You ruined my clothes." The lips of Bilae said turning a glowing red.

Tala knew what this bastard could do and he ducked the lava like miasma. He unleashed his own and father fought son. Asuna was bleary eyed and Admal ran from the forest as well. He lifted his hands up and his projectile like glass shards impaled Bilae from behind and they released their kumori. Tala was astonished and Admal pulled one of his swords. He shoved it in Bilae's side and the lava miasma of the reborn ekimmu burned his hand and made him drop his sword. The Stythe leader moved with wraith and phantom like speed and appeared behind Admal and stole his other sword. He slashed low and Bilae went down. The former Shouten known as Raganos screamed in agony as Tala had cut his Achilles tendon. He phased out narrowly missing having his head cut off and Tala jerked Admal up.

"If ye go to me castle we can treat it fast." He said with his burr.

Admal stared at Tala and he nodded. The Stythe in turn spun on his heal and stalked to Asuna. He stared down at Gwydion and he transported them both to his castle. He went back for Maec and Naraku and the battle with these other wraiths still raged but they had done their objective. They had released the God of Ice and Snow from his imprisonment of death. Now they had to fight their way out but Tala had plans. He saw how the girly wraith fought and he found a worthy ally in this battle.

Admal was getting his hand tended by a buxom Stythe and she was quite pretty in his opinion but he instead sank his fangs into her neck and made the ole girl twitch and moan. The black haired Shouten stood up and thanked her kindly and she was flushed from his tremendous power of his bite. He bounded up the steps into the room where Isha, Naraku, Maec, and the ekimmu Gwydion were. Naraku was passed out cold and seemed dead to the world and his brother looked like he had been drained of blood. Isha was next to Gwydion feeding him from her wrist and he smiled a little.

"Want me to bleed a little for him?" He asked in a sultry tone.

"You were amazing." Asuna said in awe of her half empusae mate.

"It was nothing. Now old boy time for some of my blood." Admal said flopping on the bed on Gwydion's other side.

The ice ekimmu saw the blue eyed infant and his heart skipped a few beats. Admal slashed his own wrist and bled into the weak ice ekimmu's mouth.

"Have you seen Tala?" His mate asked.

"He was getting some more of his warriors together. That man can fight! It was actually a pleasure to fight alongside him instead of being beaten up by him." He said smirking.

"Well I'm glad te know it." Tala said stalking in.

"What is happening Tala?" Asuna demanded.

"Those fucking bastards are healing at a right that's ungodly. These wraiths seem te have fae in them?" He demanded.

"That would hai. Their home plane is Leth'Evana." She confirmed.

"So I need te get some fae in my land te fight these bastards good and proper like?" He asked in disgust.

"If need be I can go and get some fae warriors." She confirmed.

"Then ye need te go lassie. We have the ice prince but we still have te invoke the veils." He said crossing his arms.

"How is Fionn doing?" She asked nervously.

"He's killing quite well me lady. He's Fionn Hammel; not much better out there as far as warriors go. How's the consort?" Tala asked.

"Gwydion? How are you Gwydion?" She asked softly.

"Feel like hell." He whispered as he came off of Admal's wrist.

"I'm thinking being yanked back from Annwn would hurt like the seven hells. Now why did ye go and do something so stupid fer?" The Stythe demanded.

"Infant! I owe you no explanations!" The blue eyed Gwydion said coldly.

"What the fuck ever. I need those elves me lady. I need them now." He said leaving the room.

Asuna stared at Admal and he nodded. She ran after Tala and he was grabbed by her. Tala whirled her and slammed her against the wall of his castle and he kissed her well and passionately as he figured it was the last time. The Stythe jerked himself away and went back on his way. She stood there and touched her lips a moment and she trembled. Asuna made herself port to the entrance to the in between and she was quick. How they got in she did not know and she figured Bilae could phase wherever he wanted just like most ekimmu. Asuna went to the tear and she noticed that the tear was in fact way bigger. She stepped into Leth'Evana and she ported to the palace atop the massive mountain top. Beren was already dressing in armor when she walked in and he looked up to see her.

"I was notified that the Soten have been seen in great numbers. Why are you here wife?" He asked softly.

"Tala Lachie heads up the Stythe wraiths and he is fighting the Soten in Loch Halvat. He has asked for some fae warriors to help. I know it is odd but wraith, ekimmu, and fae will be fighting side by side." She stated.

"It is as it should be." Simyth said walking in.

The king of Leth'Evana pressed his hand to her belly and he smiled. He stared at his daughter in law and hugged her.

"Now is the time to show Bilae and his minions that what started years and years ago will be finished. I shall join you as well." He said firmly.

"Father?" Beren asked stunned.

"I am a warrior my son. I wish them to know that the planes are uniting against his tyranny." He stated.

"Speaking of…the tear is bigger. The veils are thinning it seems. We have been digging up his totems and it seems it is helping us!" Asuna said in excitement.

"You will promise me not to battle?" The fae prince asked.

"Beren!" She said getting agitated.

"Promise me! I ask not much of you my wife but please, allow us to do this. I know it wars with your nature but please. I am only asking for our daughter, Nwyvre's daughter, and Arawn daughter as well." He said smoothly.

"You silver tongued man elf! UGH! Fine!" She growled.

Beren smiled widely and he nodded. He picked her up and whirled her around and he kissed her head.

"I will be your man elf always if it pleases you to call me so but keep our girls safe." He smiled.

Asuna nodded and she would not deny him this small thing even though she hated it. She hated to cower but she waited on the group of about thirty fae warriors and they all moved through the ever enlarging tear. She realized the full power of this day and why they had chosen to move on it. She smiled and she told Beren where to travel to. They appeared behind her not long after and they moved through the caverns. They walked into a massive battle and she watched in awe as Simyth pulled a sword and he wore a silver helmet. He called his warriors and Beren gave her look that asked her to leave. She nodded and he bowed quickly. He followed his father into battle a moment later and she ported back to the Stythe castle. Naraku was still passed out cold and he would probably stay that way. He had expended all his energy and that of her and Maec. Maec was coming to and he looked around. He stared over at the sleeping Gwydion and Admal was snoozing for the moment next to the ice ekimmu. Asuna felt Jouichi's aura and she was shocked to see him amongst the fae warriors. He had the fang of his mother as he killed Soten and Sistern alike. Beren and Simyth fought elegantly and she watched her fae husband pull his bow and arrows from his back and he began to systematically shoot his enemies. Admal heard the clashing of warriors and he woke up and Tala was in the doorway.

"Had these fixed fer ye pretty boy." He said handing Admal his swords.

"How sweet! I think you may like me yet." Her tr'Awnhi prince said grinning.

"I think yer a pain in me arse." Tala snorted.

Admal laughed and he followed the Stythe out. He mouthed "I love you" to his mate and she pathed the same to him. Asuna paced and she felt the battle. It was nerve wracking to her but she saw Gwydion staring at her and awake.

"You have to go back you know." She whispered.

"I figured as much. Why did you pull me back? Why could you not let my sacrifice stand?" He asked shutting his eyes a moment.

"Because you broke apart the Four Branches. Fionn felt you were too important in the long run to let you die. He may not be your biggest fan but he knows you are powerful. I need you to stand against Bilae." She said flatly.

"Just not at your side." He said looking away.

"I did not say that Gwydion. You and I are going to learn a new way of dealing with the other. It is called HONESTY and FLEXIBILITY. Neither of us is any good at it and it has torn us up in both lives. I know your sins my ice prince and you will learn mine but I love you. I love you and I would open Terre de Brume again for you. You are too much a part of me and when you killed yourself; I felt what it must have been for you when I died as her. I hate her you know. I hate what a wretched bitch she was. I guess I am glad I am not ekimmu. I may have the soul of one but I am not one anymore and I am glad for that. It made me colder and crueler. It made me justify things that were almost evil. You and I were wretched to the other. We did things to hurt the other and just be plain horrid. I do love you Gwydion Hammel but it shall be as Asuna and not as Arianrhod." She said nearing the bed.

His eyes were haunted and he suddenly did not feel worthy at all. Her eyes were filled with tears but they were bloody tears. They watery salty blood dripped from her eyes and she was shocked.

"You are changing." Gwydion said surprised.

"Hai. I suppose so." She said sitting on the bed.

He was surprised when her lips met his and he groaned. Oh it had been so long for him and to feel the heated flesh of another was making him quite maddened. Gwydion suddenly and oh so hungrily accepted a deep caress that led him to being quite undone and he lay there weak as hell and hard as a rock. She chuckled as she saw his state and he glared at her.

"How well do I know you in this other era?" He demanded.

"Well enough for me to have given you a son. Now hush." She commanded.

Asuna wrapped her hand around his organ and she slowly pumped his flesh. He moaned out as she worked his male skin and it was obvious that she enjoyed this.

"Why are we so awful to the other?" Asuna whispered as she nuzzled his cock.

"Same soul different genders!" He screamed out as she touched him so well.

"I see. So if I was a man then I would have been an utter asshole?" Asuna tittered.

"Thank you! Oh heavens! Ooooh feels so good. You evil temptress. You make me feel so good deirfiúr. I have missed you so much." Gwydion cried out.

"Just come Gwydion. Just come so that you may rest." She said in such a passionate tone.

His mouth opened and he groaned out as his seed spurt from his lovely flesh. She tasted him and he was breathless in his weakened state.

"I think I am in our heavens. Oh so good." The beautiful man said with a half smile.

"Hai I agree. Now my darling I shall watch the battle." She said rising.

Gwydion settled into the bed and enjoyed the afterglow of his release and he fell into a light sleep. She smiled a little and she checked on the awake Maec but he was in a stupor. She knew the amount of yoki had been tremendous even for him as old and powerful as he was. She kissed his mouth softly and he lay back down on the bed that was in the other room from Gwydion. Naraku still slumbered as he remained unconscious through the massive battle.

Beren was in the thick of battle and it was nasty. This plane was so dark and so unlike Leth'Evana but he battled on. He saw his father and the reborn Nwyvre fight elegantly and with such grace. He smiled and he felt his reborn cousin and it was a good thing in his opinion. He missed his brother but he felt at peace with much. What he had not expected to see was a wraith of unrivaled beauty and he knew from Asuna's memories that it was Chanak. It was the bastard that had murdered his Amras and he saw red if it was possible. He fought his way through the ghoul ekimmu and wraith warriors. Chanak whirled around when he felt elf and he smirked at the beautiful creature before him.

"I see! You are the prince! How very good I can gut you here!" Chanak said smirking with malice.

"You killed my son." Beren said in anger.

"I did? Oh yes I did feed that wretched bitch ambrosia! Was she pregnant with one of us?" He grinned with evil malice.

Beren pulled his sword and slashed at the wraith and Chanak laughed merrily. He phased and moved so damn fast even for the seasoned fae warrior prince. Spear met sword and they continued to clash back and forth.

"I will not let you return her! I will destroy her for killing my mother!" The Soten said madly.

"From what I understand your mother was sick and demented whore. You honor such a creature?" The fae prince asked.

Chanak screamed and he slashed at Beren with his spear. He cut him across his arms and his belly but Beren quickly pulled his bow and knocked back an arrow. He managed to let it go through the Soten bastard and Chanak drove his battle spear hard through Beren's shoulder.

"It was easy you know! Killing that babe in her womb. Can you imagine what he suffered? How he struggled inside of her and she never knew! It would have been so fast. Can you not imagine his pain?" The Soten chuckled insanely.

Beren was bleary eyed and he realized that he too had been poisoned. This disgusting creature dealt in weapons that were more insidious than many and he had no honor at all. Chanak grinned and he went to draw a blade across Beren's throat when he was smashed with yoki so strong that it nearly obliterated him. The Soten was broken and utterly battered as Jouichi stalked forward. His claws leaked his venom and laced his fang as he shoved it into the Soten's sternum. Chanak stared in disbelief and utter whore as the bastard nearly decimated him. He phased out with a gaping hole and Jouichi immediately turned to Beren.

"You are hurt." He stated matter of factly.

"I have been poisoned." Beren said gasping.

"Come." Jouichi stated as he created a shoki cloud and pulled him through.

They appeared inside of the castle and Asuna cried out. She ran to them and Jouichi held him up.

"Beren? Oh Kamis! Kamis. Lay him down Jouichi." She commanded.

Jouichi did as his mitsukai asked and she soon had Beren's mouth open. His eyes looked at her glazed and she was worried as hell. Asuna cut her wrist and he tried to say no but she did not listen. She did not pay attention to his assertions. All she could think of was that she could filter poisons better. Asuna worked as fast as she could and Beren had a look of drunk and high on his face.

"That will hold him till I can get him to Airis." She said calmly.

"I ran the putrid thing that did this through." Jouichi stated.

"Thank you." She said meeting his black eyes.

"Anything for you my Mitsukai." He said bowing.

Asuna ported to the in between and she hauled Beren up. She moved quickly through the in between and Asuna ported as soon as she was outside. She walked him to the tear and he was weak but alive.

"Do not die on me Beren. Not now! Please." She cried softly.

"I shall endeavor to try and not expire." He whispered.

"Hai. Do not dare after you made me love you!" Asuna said gritting her teeth.

After they entered Leth'Evana did she port yet again. It was such a tremendous pull on her powers but she did what she must. Asuna laid him down on his bed and she took off in a sprint as she ran down the winding hallways of the fae palace. She found Airis quickly and she beckoned him to come. The fae healer followed the princess and he was hurrying after her. Asuna led him back into the bedroom of the prince and Airis immediately went to work on saving his life. She hated Chanak and she hoped that the rotten bastard would not die so she could kill him herself.

It was tense for a few hours and she paced back and forth but Airis came out of the prince's room with a soft smile on his face.

"You did well my lady. He will live. You got him here quickly and you apparently gave him your blood. It worked to absorb some of the toxin. I thank you. My king has just lately returned." Airis said.

"Oh thank the Kamis!" She cried in relief.

"He is asking for you." The healer stated.

"Thank you Airis! Thank you." Asuna whispered as she walked past him and she went to Beren's side.

The fae prince was on his bed and he wore only sleeping pants. Asuna knelt on the side of the bed and she took his hand. She kissed his fingers several times and he reached up to cup her cheek.

"I am fine. Thank you wife for saving my life. I seem to be a liability to you." He said softly.

"Do not be stupid! You are no such thing. I am so happy you will be okay." She said in utter relief.

"You need to go back so you may try and open the veils." Beren whispered in a tired voice.

"What about you?" Asuna said horrified.

"Time is different here. It will seem as though time has stood still for me. I will be okay. It is that plane that speeds by so quickly." He smiled.

"I see. Leth'Evana exists outside of the corporeal plane." She nodded.

"It is hard to explain and so I do not try. That creature said such wretched things. I think I shall enjoy his death immensely. I shall enjoy tearing him apart." He said staring deeply into her eyes.

"He is not right. He is just as mad as Sanra was. I am only thrilled that you are well. How can I leave you?" She asked upset.

"You do as you must and I find you in that time frame." He said sweetly.

"Kamis this is so hard." She cried and she kissed his mouth suddenly and with fervor.

"Please go and I will see you soon." He whispered.

"Promise?" She asked getting emotional.

"The babes are ready?" He asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"Go! Go now." Beren stated.

She nodded but she leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss. They held hands and he smiled softly.

"Amras and I will see you in your era. We can visit our son and give Eiji a future. Now go." He said softly as he kissed her crest.

Asuna nodded and she was nearly sobbing. She ported to the tear and she went back to Loch Halvat. The tide had obviously turned and she entered the Stythe keep. There were several there; Jouichi, Naraku, Admal, Alum, and her four children she had borne in this era.

"You will return them to Terre de Brume?" Asuna asked Maec.

"I shall do as I have been commanded. Isha, you have to go!" He said firmly.

She nodded and she ran to Gwydion. She found him sitting up and he stared at her.

"You go back but I will free you! Know this. Know I know the truth about it all. Do not let this be our end." Asuna cried.

Gwydion nodded and Fionn appeared in the door. He was covered in blood and a beautiful smile on his face.

"I will see you in the other era. Let us go now to the stones and I will open a portal." He said smirking.

"You feel it?" She asked astonished.

"The power of this day has given us the advantage. Now come Asuna. Aibhlinn, Carys, Eiji, and Larak are all ready?" Fionn asked.

"Hai. I hate you have to go back." She said nearly sobbing.

"It will be worth it. I know. I will know in my heart and you and my brother shall jog my memory. Now come." He commanded.

They moved swiftly lest their enemies regroup in time and the babes were carried by Alum and Admal. Jouichi carried the unconscious Naraku and Asuna had sent Aldwyn away for now. They had said their goodbyes and she knew he would be in agonies. He was made to forget already and she had a lot of work to do. Tala guarded them as well as many Stythe. The moved to Ballymeanoch. Fionn felt the raw power and a smile actually curved his lips. Asuna was astonished as he bent the forces within the circle and he looked down at her.

"I love you. Go now." He whispered.

"I love you!" Asuna cried as she kissed him.

He kissed her passionately and she pulled away from the kiss and took a deep breath. Asuna looked back at Admal and he had a look of utter happiness. Fionn barked at them to go and they moved.

They appeared back in the wilds outside of Panyu and Asuna had to duck. It was actually Bilae and he seemed surprised. She also used the surprise to jump on him and begin to snarl like a wild animal. She was Admal phased out really fast with Alum in tow and soon was back. Jouichi too ported out but was back soon. Bilae threw her off but she rolled and Konkisaiga appeared. She slashed him and he stared at her shocked and utterly surprised. What further shocked many were several empusae inu slipped from the forest. The reborn ekimmu stared at her in hate and he suddenly phased out. Asuna blinked and stared at brilliant eyed mixed inu. One stepped forward and went to his knee. His eyes were bright green and his hair was dark blonde.

"My queen." He whispered.

"Oh my Kamis. What era is this?" Asuna asked shaking.

"The modern one?" The inu-empusae asked confused.

Asuna looked back at Admal and he nodded. She in turn began to shake in shock and she felt Jouichi behind her.

"Let us confirm some things Mitsukai. The era I left was a wreck." He whispered softly.

"Hai. I need to speak with you! I will return but I will speak with you all." Asuna said back stepping.

"Yes my lady." The mixed incubus said.

Admal grinned and he phased out. Asuna ported to the Western Lands of Japan and it was the middle of the night. She ran into her bedroom and Kameron slept with Aahmes in their bed and her cry startled her head frère awake. He grumbled and sat up when his toddler son began to whimper.

"My queen?" He asked shedding sleep.

"Kameron! Oh Kamis Kameron!" She said launching herself at him.

"The babe! Asuna, mistress? What has happened? Why are you shaking so badly? What the hell is going on?" Kameron asked confused.

"I am home! I am home! Kameron! You are here! Did you and Admal? Did we three?" She demanded.

Kameron turned bright red and she knew it was so. She kissed her baby son all over his face and she was gone suddenly. The poor frère was confused. She had told him in the past to hold tight and she would be home. He shrugged and scooped his son into his arms and worked on getting the boy back to sleep.

She could not stop crying. She went to "Ayumu's Forest" and she was astonished but he was waiting for her. She cried out and threw herself into his arms. Beren smiled as she fell into passionately kissing him. His heart was overfull and his feelings he felt justified as she babbled on. He assured her that he was indeed here and the veils were quite open again. He whispered that she needed to jog both Fionn and Gwydion's memories along with Aldwyn's. He kissed her crest and told her to take care of many things but he was here and he would always be here. She wiped away the bloody tears and she nodded. She ported next to Hueco Mundo and Admal was weeping too. Kala and Larak were sitting across from each other and Lei was on a tirade. He yelled at them both. He yelled; why the hell they had not told him the truth back then and oh by the way they had made him a parent again. The Jing heir went on and on until Admal stood up and kissed him stupid. Asuna followed suit and the poor Jing was dizzy. Asuna went to Maec and he was leaning in the door with a satisfied smile on his face. He opened his arms and she hugged him. He kissed her head and handed her several vials.

"There is one for Fionn, one for Gwydion, and one for the pretty puppy. Now get going." He said slapping her ass.

Asuna's smile hurt her cheeks but she ported out. She appeared in Fionn's abode and he was obviously reading. She had found out that he enjoyed reading very much. He looked up at her and their issues of before she had left had picked right up where they had left off. She immediately went to him and she kept the potion in her mouth. She savagely kissed him and he was surprised. He tasted something slightly sweet but also bitter. She kissed him and slowly pulled back. Fionn stared at her and he looked confused.

"Do you remember?" She asked softly.

"Aibhlinn! You had my daughter. You had her and and I told you to lock me away again! The Shouten is my half brother." He suddenly rambled and turned red.

"I told you to do this! We and the anger. Asuna?" He asked utterly confused and shaking.

"Do you wish to see your child? Do you wish to see your daughter?" Asuna asked wiping away the tears.

"Heavens yes! Gwydion needs to remember as well." Fionn said in disgust.

"I will handle it. She is with Admal at the moment. I love you Fionn." She said pressing her forehead to his.

"I love you as well my queen, my Asuna." He whispered and any bad thing he had been feeling was washed away.

She ported to Paris next to the townhouse that housed Sebastein, Celeste, and sometimes Aldwyn Dillingham. She searched the townhouse carefully and she came upon him. He was sitting in the living room and it was dark. She heard the chink of ice in a glass and she moved within his view.

"Hello love. How have you been?" He asked bitterly.

"Aldwyn!" She said softly.

"Why are you here Asuna?" Aldwyn asked swirling the amber liquid with his finger.

"You do not remember." Asuna stated softly.

"What am I supposed to remember love? How we never were?" He asked laughing without mirth.

"Foolish." She said and she jerked the whiskey out of his hand.

Aldwyn stood up furious and she pulled him to her. She suddenly forced his head back and he snarled in anger. She managed to unscrew the vial and she got a goodly portion down his throat. He sputtered and held his head as he snarled.

"Did you bloody poison me?" He demanded.

"You lost your memory for our future Aldwyn Dillingham! Now fuck you and your modern self. I have your pup and if you wish to see her then you will remember that I married you in London during the reign of Longshanks!" She yelled and she ported out.

Sebastein had heard the ruckus and he ran down the stairs. Aldwyn was staring off into space and old, ancient memories were invading his conscious and he choked.

"What is all the ruckus, oui?" Sebastein demanded.

"Oh my God. I..I remember." Aldwyn said holding his chest.

"Remember what you idiot?" The incubus asked miffed.

"Papa?" Celeste asked coming down the stairs.

"Uncle Aldwyn is just a little out of his skull chere. Go back to bed." The green eyed empusae man said.

"Oui Papa." She said and she ventured back up the steps.

"What is it you remember?" Sebastein demanded.

"Asuna! She bloody married me. She married me during Longshanks reign. I have a pup. I have a little girl and I am half bloody elf." Aldwyn said horrified.

"What the hell? You never told me any of this!" The incubus said with narrowed eyes.

"I did not know." The Welsh inu said sick to his stomach.

She was in her penthouse and she stood in the middle of it. Asuna was just in utter happiness and she whirled around like a little girl. Nobu came out of her bedroom and she yelped in shock. She stared at him and him at her.

"I wanted ice cream. I know you always have some." He grinned.

"Nobu?" She asked holding her stomach and the bloody tears began to fall.

"Hai? My love? What is wrong? Why are you bleeding?" Nobu asked shocked as hell.

He came around her couch and felt her head. She could not stop crying and she sobbed into his neck. He felt her stomach and she had Naraku, Jouichi, and the strange aura of that fae being. He frowned and that was not who she had been pupped with before.

"What is going on? What is this?" He asked making her look at him.

"Been gone so long and you are okay. You are here!" Asuna said holding his face in her hands.

"I have not left Asuna. You said you and Admal tr'Awnhi were going to Panyu. It's been about a day." He said frowning.

"No Nobu! It has been over a year." She wept.

"What the hell? The babes you were pregnant with? What happened?" Nobu asked shaking.

"I had Aibhlinn and Larak but Amras was stillborn. I was in a death sleep coma for almost two months." She explained.

"Bilae? He trapped you in the past again?" He demanded.

"Hai. Can you check them? Take me to Yamasaki General?" She asked.

"Hai now!" He said porting them via his shoki.

She was laid on a bed and soon her healer mate was looking at her babes and tears continued to fall down her face. Nobu smiled and he pointed to the screen.

"Little kumo girl. Little mixed Naraku girl and this little girl I am assuming is elf?" Nobu asked.

"Hai! Beren. You need to know him and oh! Their healer is named Airis! You will love him. Also Maec's healer is back. His name is Alum. You need to meet them both. They took such good care of me in your absence." She gushed.

Nobu kept his thoughts nice and neutral but the idea that other healers cared for her made him sick to his stomach. For four centuries it had been _his_ job. He was miffed but she spoke and she was happy. Gwydion phased in and he stared at her in anger. She handed him the vial and he looked at her funny.

"Drink now, bitch later." She growled.

He sighed and he downed the concoction. He made a face and several minutes passed and then he stared at her funny.

"I did that? Was I high?" Gwydion demanded.

"I love you idiot and you are welcome!" She yelled.

"Well thank you. I think. I am confused." The ice ekimmu admitted.

"We changed quite a bit. Things were a mess but you stay away from Fionn! Do you understand me?" She growled again.

"Why would I want to bother him?" He asked utterly confused.

"You two hate each other." Asuna said exasperated.

"No we do not." He said now thoroughly confused.

"You do not hate Fionn Hammel?" She demanded.

"Correct! Why would I hate him? He saved me apparently but I cannot remember hating him for a long time. Goodness Arianrhod! Maybe you need this potion." He smirked and phased out.

She sat there stumped and mouthed his words. It occurred to her that some things had really changed and perhaps they were for the better.

Alum felt overwhelmed and overcome. Maec had grabbed him up and hugged him fiercely. His rooms were occupied by another healer; a Sahen to be exact and he was confused. He was startled and the palace had power. Real power and Admal chuckled wildly. It was obvious his younger brother was truly happy and he allowed Admal to phase them to his modern home. Alum fell on the plush thing he called a sofa and Admal went to his kitchen.

"Should you like some wine?" He called.

"Yes. I think I should like a lot. I had no idea." He said red in the face.

"See why I like it so much here? Did you see my Lei? Oh! I have to find Kameron. I am so happy to be home! A fridge and oh showers brother! It is wonderful." He chuckled.

"I am so glad you are happy. I feel out of place." Alum admitted.

"What did you think of my daughter? Is she not beautiful? Kala seemed so pleased to Larak. Did you see Maiell and Isha?" He asked as he poured the wine.

"Yes. I have seen Maiell and Isha briefly in the past. Maec is most proud of them. Your son and daughter are lovely." His older sibling said taking the wine and downing it.

"You should go see Isha. I have in mind some pleasant activities with a certain frère. She and I have never been closer nor understood each other better. The only good things that came out of this wretched trip were you, Larak, and my relationship with Isha. Now here is to our future!" Admal said clinking glasses and downing the red wine.

Alum nodded and Admal phased him to her Tokyo penthouse. Asuna was not there but he was startled to see a spider daemon there. Nobu looked up from his reading and he stared at the other man.

"I am sorry. I was looking for Lady Asuna." Alum said blushing.

"She is taking care of some business considering she has been gone over a year. I checked out the babes she bore." He said flipping through her magazines.

"I am Alum tr'Awnhi. I am Maec's younger brother and his healer or I was his healer." The poor Shouten sputtered.

The kumo narrowed his eyes and he stood up.

"I am Nobu. Yamasaki Nobu and one of her mates. I am her doctor Shouten." Nobu said tightly.

"I did not mean to step on toes Doctor Yamasaki. She is Maec's wife and I did my best." He said defensively.

"A death sleep? For two months! What the hell did you all do back then? Rip and hack open her womb? What the hell happened to mate? There is a dead babe?" He asked getting highly agitated.

"She was poisoned by the Soten spider. I had no control over such things." Alum said getting angry.

"Her health is my concern." He said growling.

"You will not tell me what I shall do around my queen." The other man said coldly.

"I will not repeat this again Shouten; her health and her well being is my concern. I have not lost her yet and I will not let some hack from the past touch her again!" He snarled getting right in Alum's face.

The Shouten healer was shocked. He could not believe the belligerence but it was obvious this man was utterly protective of her. Asuna walked in not long after and Nobu put on the sweetest smile.

"Hello my darling. They are perfect. I am off to Sendai. I called Ishin to tell him what happened and he was most upset. Naraku is actually still corporeal and is still sleeping. Efnisien is sheltering him in Hakurei-zan. I will be at the hospital in the morning." He said walking by and kissing her softly.

"Okay." She said confused.

He gave Alum a glare and he left. The slender and beautiful Alum stared at her with anger and utter confusion.

"Alum? What happened?" Asuna asked softly.

"He feels threatened. Your health is apparently a territory that he can act like a dog around!" Alum hissed.

"I am sorry! I had no idea." She said glaring at the door.

"I gave up my life then to follow you and Admal here because you changed me. You made it different for me. I will not allow some bug to tell me what I can and cannot do! I will become a doctor in these modern times and I will be damned if some corporeal daemon will tell me who I can treat and cannot." He snarled and he phased out.

She sighed and things were still the same and different. Asuna was happy. She was so happy to be home and amongst her life and loves. They had returned within one day of leaving but things were totally different for her. She had gained love and some handle on some ekimmu power. She had also lost much but gained more. She was in deep contemplation when she heard a knock on her door. Asuna waved it open with her hand and there stood a red haired Stythe.

"Hello lass. Longtime no see." He grinned.


	93. Chapter 93

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

The Sanity of Thy Enemy

He felt like hell. He lay in the hospital bed and he was tired of lousing around. Kenta stared at the window and he heard someone clearing his throat. He looked over at Masanori and the other man had sake in his hand.

"Hide that will you?" Kenta growled.

Masanori smiled and things were just different with Kenta. He appeared calmer and much saner. The younger brother uncorked the expensive sake and handed the cask to his brother. Kenta took a deep draught and he sighed a little as he handed it back.

"Thanks kiddo." He said smirking.

"Kiddo? Really Kenta? You ass." Masanori laughed softly.

"I feel like hell warmed over. I fucking hate widows. Damn bitches need to die out." He grunted as he settled back.

"I agree!" His younger brother said taking his own sip of the sake.

"Come on Masa! You can do better than that. I did teach you to shoot sake." Kenta snorted.

Kenta did not visibly stiffen but his lover appeared in the door and she locked eyes with him for a moment and then she looked at Masanori. She had just come in from her brief but shocking meeting with the Stythe ruler and he had just let her know he was alive. Tala had left and now she was shocked and just plain tired.

"Hello you both." She whispered.

"Asuna! What are you doing here?" Masanori asked.

"Checking on Kenta since he did help retrieve you. Masa, I need to speak with you but may I thank your sibling for his help?" Asuna asked benignly.

"Hai. Sure." The younger brother said eyeing Kent who shrugged like an idiot.

Masanori left and Asuna stared at him for a few minutes.

"You okay inu?" Kenta asked.

"I am okay. You look better but still need to mend." She replied.

"Don't lie me okay? You are not okay. You look like you're about to bawl inu and you look different a little and oh shit you're bleeding!" He said shocked.

"No. I am crying." She said in irritation.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

She leaned forward and she met his lips. It was brief and soft because Asuna felt Nanami coming. She wiped her eyes quickly and her doctor daughter checked over Kenta. Asuna's eyes watched her child carefully and Nanami felt and knew her mom was thinking.

"What Haha?" She blurted out.

"I have need of you in Leth'Evana." She said flatly.

"Huh? Where is that?" Nanami asked.

"Fae plane. Kenta? I will return this night. Sleep well and I will see you soon. Daughter come now." Asuna said flatly.

Nanami was dragged with Asuna who ported them and they walked into the forests around the Sendai castle. Nanami was complaining that she had patients and a surgery soon but Asuna said shut up. She was so happy to be home but she wanted to see Beren and Airis. Once inside the other plane and Nanami's mouth dropped open did she port them to the palace. Beren was there and he was on the massive balcony with Eiji. He looked up when he saw his wife and Nanami held in her gasps. The man was just scrumptious. He was so freakishly beautiful and he stared at her mother like she was a goddess.

"Wife." Beren said softly.

"Hello. Eiji! Please come to Haha." She whispered.

"Okay! When did you have him and who the hell are you hottie?" Nanami asked.

Beren laughed softly and handed over their shared son. Asuna hugged the half fae boy and he smiled at his mother.

"Oh Haha! He is so pretty. Now who are you again?" Nanami asked.

"I am Beren. Beren Elensar. Your mother allowed me the chance to make her my wife and the princess of Leth'Evana." He said looking at her.

"Uh huh. Dude you are like fucking hot." She said eyeing the pretty man elf.

"Nanami!" Asuna growled.

"Sorry Haha. I am in heat." She said blushing.

"Pardon my child Beren! She is too modern." The mother said glaring at her daughter.

"Sorry. Yeah I can be obnoxious. Anyway so why am I here?" She asked her mother.

"I wished for you to meet their healer. He is an excellent physician." Asuna said bluntly.

Beren had a twinkle in his eyes and he followed at a staid pace. His face reddened a little as his wife used her telekinesis and Asuna knew the way. She poked her head into Airis's chambers and Beren tried to stop her boldness but she called out.

"Princess?" Airis Ludok called from the back of his rooms.

Nanami looked at Beren and he shrugged. Airis came out and it looked as though he was cleaning out his stores. He blinked at his princess and he was dusty, smudged with dirt, and his white hair was pulled up in a pony tail.

"What are you doing?" Asuna chuckled.

"I had some herbs and concoctions that needed clearing out. Hello?" Airis said staring at the pretty young other worlder.

"Oh! Airis, this is my daughter Nanami that I told you about. She is a surgeon and doctor in my plane." She said slyly.

"Hello." He said bowing his head.

"Hi. You are filthy." Nanami tittered good naturedly.

"Yes." He smiled.

"So Beren shall we go see Amras?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I would like that." He said bowing his head.

"Who is Amras?" Nanami asked as her mother left.

"It is best to leave it alone Doctor Yamasaki, correct?" The male fae said going back towards his stores.

"Hai. It is Doctor Yamasaki but Nanami is good. May I see what you use to heal elves?" She asked sweetly.

She followed him and he was wiping down shelves and she looked at several herbs. It was amazing the different things and he watched her. The Princess had an excellent sense and this young woman was engaging, warm, and very intelligent. Airis immediately enjoyed her company.

"So who is Amras?" She demanded.

"He was Prince Beren and your mother's first child. He was still born." He said softly as he still worked.

"He was my brother? What the hell happened? My Chichi has alluded that Haha was gone for some time but what the hell?" She asked stunned.

"She was. When that creature called a Soten took her; he poisoned her with ambrosia." He said staring at her.

She took in his eyes and he had amazing brown eyes. They were honey colored and she was mesmerized staring at them.

"Ambrosia? You mean that shit is real?" Nanami asked crassly.

Airis stared at her and he realized that indeed she was very modern. He smiled a little and nodded sadly.

"That piece of crap bastard! He poisoned her to kill the babe?" She demanded.

"Yes. It is most sad. It tore Prince Beren up and your mother was not right after it I believe." Airis said calmly.

"I can only imagine. Holy hell! That bastard! So where is he?" She asked.

"In our final resting place if we die. Beren's brother is there as well. Simyth goes to see his eldest born son often." He shrugged.

"Take me?" Nanami asked.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because he was and is my brother. Do I need another reason?" She asked.

"No." Airis said bowing.

The healer dusted off and he walked with her and it was some time when they appeared at a huge lake. She saw floating glass coffin like things. She could make out bodies in the things.

"Your bodies do not decay." She said in awe.

"Not here. If we are out there then yes, eventually we all turn to dust. Here; well here families can see and touch our dead. Of course the souls are no more but there is this." He said holding out his hand.

"I had lost my first mate but Hasagawa Kaimei restored him. I was such a mess and filled with hate. I was really young and I went to medical school with Tomo. I am succubus you know." She smiled a little.

"I felt your aura. It is very much like your mother's." He replied calmly.

"You know what she is doing right?" Nanami asked smiling.

"I get the impression she wanted me to meet you." He chuckled.

"Hai. As if I need my mother introducing me to men!" She said mortified.

"She is a mother. It is her job." Airis smiled.

"I am so sorry. I am sure you have no issue meeting a potential friend or lover for that matter." She blushed.

"I am not without my own devices but she is truly sweet." He grinned.

"Yeah real sweet like a headache." She snorted.

Airis actually laughed and he walked beside her back towards the palace. He asked her to stay for a small afternoon meal and she did. Nanami found the food delicious. Airis stared at her and she was pretty and he was lonely but he would not admit to it. He stayed unusually busy and he was often busy to enjoy another person. So he sat back and enjoyed the company of a beautiful young woman and they just talked.

Asuna was back and Kenta was snoring heavily. Naraku still slept and she told Masanori everything about the past. He was in utter shock that she should have been gone so long. She was in the Western Estate afterward and she had made passionate love to Ichigawa that had made the poor shy brown inu blush and moan wildly. He too was sleeping in his exhaustion and Asuna saw Kameron. His eyes held something and she followed him to his room.

"Mistress, I have to ask you something." He said fretting.

"Admal is welcome here." She said smiling.

"Okay. I did not wish to and you two are…" Kameron tried to say.

She kissed his mouth softly and he moaned heavily as his fingers slipped into her hair. She was kissing him madly and hungrily as it was hot.

"Mistress? He wishes me to go to Tokyo. I did not and I will not…" He stammered.

"I wish him to come here." She said growling softly.

"Will you tell him?" Her head frère blushed.

She pulled out her cell phone and she did call him. Admal phased in so fast and he saw Kameron. His eyes smoldered and Asuna smirked. She went and sat down on a chaise and the Shouten prince did not wait. He jerked Kameron forward and it became a passionate embrace fast. Asuna squirmed in her seat and she was wretchedly hot. She watched as Admal devoured and made her frère whimper madly. The shorter haired man soon had her frère laid out and his eyes met hers as he swallowed his cock. Asuna whimpered as well and Kameron's head shot up. It was so damn intense and he could feel his queen's raging desires through their bond.

"Admal! I am! Oh fuck I am coming." Kameron shouted.

Asuna could not stand it and she ended up jerking Admal to her lips to kiss him deep and her tongue swept his whole inside of his mouth. Admal wanted to chuckle that she was as much of a little nut as he was but she devoured his mouth and the taste of Kameron.

"Isha?" He whispered amused as she pulled her mouth back.

"Kameron? Take your cock and glide your hand up and down." She commanded.

"Oh mistress." He whimpered.

Asuna looked over at her frère as he did as she commanded and he was soon stiff again. She climbed into his lap and Admal watched with undisguised lust as she mounted her own turnling. She began a harsh pace and her frère was moaning and begging. The combined everything made the frère scream out and he was panting as he rode out the intense coupling. His queen was in a mood and she again settled back and Admal looked down at him and he smiled softly.

"Oh Gods." He moaned.

"I shall dominate you. I adore you. Do you remember our fight?" He purred.

"I did not know." Kameron whined.

"I know that silly boy. Just this for now." Admal whispered.

Asuna watched as Admal held their organs next to the other and moved fluidly. He was being mean in some ways and Kameron preferred to the act. She smirked and Admal was setting himself up. She watched frère and prince moan and cry out as he drove them out of their skulls. She decided to give Admal privacy and she slipped out to hunt. It had been such an erotic sight to her. She loved to watch Admal in the midst of passion. She had finally figured out that half of what he did when he even did anything else with someone other than her; he preformed for her and the thought was heady. She slipped into the forests that her father made certain were filled with wild game. She was fixing to change form and she felt the so very subtle aura of a bastard. She moved quickly and she grabbed Chanak and slammed him to the ground. She grabbed a handful of his dark hair and she saw madness in his face.

"You stupid little prick showing up here!" Asuna snarled.

"Well I had to try!" He smirked.

"You are an idiot Soten." She said grabbing his neck.

"I am the idiot? Really? Really?" He shrieked.

She snapped her hips down to pin him. He looked jarred and he stared at her in shock.

"Not sure if it works? I can fix it for you." She said meanly.

His enemy moved fast and he had been foolish to engage her but he had felt her aura but he had been watching. She sank her fangs into his neck and he snarled out.

"Oh-oh my Gods." Chanak nearly screamed.

Asuna was hit with his mixed heritage and he was honestly as good as Beren. He tasted just as succulent and she obscenely fed from him as the son of Sanra lost his mind to the bite.

"Not this! Oh fucking hell not this." He screamed as she drank and drank.

It took some time but she came off his throat and she was seeing double. He had been so close and now he was thrumming in absolute need.

"You whore!" He said trying to crawl forward and his tented bottoms made it obvious her bite infected him.

Asuna smirked but she was drunk. The damned Soten blood was just as potent as a normal elf fae and she was trying to see straight and he came up behind her. He grabbed at and he was lost too.

"Why do you have to be a crazy lunatic fuck?" Asuna asked as he pressed himself into her bottom.

"Who says I am a lunatic? You say my mother was an evil whore but I say she was not. What in the hell did you do to me?" Chanak said stupidly.

"My power." She purred.

"You are drunk." He smirked and groaned as she ground herself against his clothed organ.

"Are you as nicely equipped as you feel?" Asuna demanded drunkenly.

"Why not find out slut!" Chanak snapped in her ear.

Neither was acting right or proper. She was seriously and way high as hell and he was insane with unbearable need. She turned in his arms and attacked his mouth. Chanak hated and was horrified at himself as he responded. Their growls were numerous as she jerked on his thick woolen pants. The one part; one tiny part of rational mind screamed at her and her beast purred to shut up. She felt his flesh and he gasped.

"Oh." She said letting her lips fall away from him.

"I hate you!" Chanak snarled.

"Mhmm. Me too." Asuna stated licking his lips.

She shoved him off and he landed on his back. Chanak arched his back when she ripped his shirt too. The little bastard was pierced and heavily tattooed in a few spots. His nipples were pierced elaborately and she used her teeth to yank on his pierced male nipple. His symbols were in Kazak and Arabic as she licked and sucked. His mind was shutting down and he was losing it really fast. Asuna moved down his body and he had only one glass like bead in his frenulum and she immediately went to jerking on it too. Chanak made such sounds as she basically took him. He had no control and neither did she.

"Did this hurt?" She purred against his cock.

"Of course. Idiot question." He gasped as her tongue traveled up his length.

"Did she make you?" Asuna asked in a slurring and angry voice.

"What do you think?" He growled at her.

"I think…this." She snarled and Chanak whole upper body came off the ground.

He was sucking in breath and he was suspended. His mother's enemy was giving him oral sex and he was wishing to bang his head against a wall. The pleasure was acute and she had learned to manipulate piercings.

"Agh! I need to come. Just do it. You bitch. Slut! Whore!" He screamed.

Asuna came off his dick and she snarled in his face.

"Admit you killed my son." Asuna said spitting angry.

"If I did, so what?" He hissed in her face.

"You did not know!" She said horrified.

"Shut your face." Chanak snarled right back.

She grabbed his sac and he froze.

"You males are so easy you know. Did you or did you not?" She asked slurring again.

"I did not expect the brew to kill. It was supposed to make you fucking crazy. I did not know you had truly fucked a fae." He said glaring.

"You said you felt one from Leth'Evana!" She said screaming.

"You also have a lot of lovers you idiot. There are more fae than just the elves. I talked out of my ass so to speak." He growled at her.

"So why admit it?" She hissed.

"I want to come!" Chanak said in an undignified whine.

"You think I will let you?" Asuna smirked.

"Fuck you! Fuck you; you damn wretched bitch!" He screamed.

The next thing he knew her mouth covered his and the kiss made him dizzy. It made him needier and he felt something wrap around his cock. He damn totally lost it as she slid down his erect organ.

"Ugh! Oh…oh..fuck!" He said losing his coherent thought.

"Empusae. I am told sex with a succubus or incubus is mind blowing. By your words I am thinking perhaps that statement is correct." Asuna stated meanly.

"Whores and sluts of the blood drinking world. Oh my Gods. She did not say this. She did not say this at all." He gasped out of his skull.

"What Mommy did not say that it could be enjoyable?" She sneered heavily.

"She was not what you accuse her of!" Chanak screamed crazed.

She opened her mouth and sank her fangs into his neck and he jerked his hips. She was forcing memories on him and it was not pleasant. She also saw things in his life. Sanra had conceived him on her terms and her time. She had wanted something for herself and his devotion to her came from the devotion she had shown him. Asuna was shocked but she was certain that Sanra had loved Chanak deeply; she was certain he was the only thing.

"Who is your father?" She whispered harshly.

"You lie! She would not do those things! You lie!" He almost wept.

"Apparently it was possible for your mother to be decent to you and a monster to everyone else. What I show you is truth." She said gripping him tightly.

"Liar." He said almost weakly.

"You are still injured." She said slurring worse.

His rainbow eyes rolled back and he began to shake as she squeezed his cock with her muscles. Asuna was being mean but she slowly moved up and down his member and he was trying to unleash. She held him back and it was hard. His eyes tried to change white and she realized it was his half Shouten heritage. The fucking was slow and methodic and Chanak felt her muscles begin to twitch hard and he still did not come. He was maddened by his need and she made sudden noises of beautiful climax and this witch was coming hard. She felt so damn good and he was desperate. She suddenly came off of him and he stared at her almost with hate. She stumbled away from him and he was shaking in rage. Chanak jumped her and he threw her skirts up and he slammed himself into her. She screamed out and he drove his cock deep and deeper as he desperately tried to ease this ungodly ache. Asuna clawed at the ground but his damn actions felt so good. This wretched little bastard felt so good and she had suspicions who he really was. Chanak was ready to kill her and she looked back at him.

"Need to cum. I need to cum. I hate you! I fucking hate you! Let me! Aaaa—ggghhh!" He screamed as his semen spilled deep inside of his enemy.

She felt the rush of the blush on her skin and the fae heat. He was making a strange call and it was utterly gorgeous as he came. The bastard took some time before he yanked his length and fell to his back. Chanak was certain he was dying but the pleasure was so fucking intense. She was rocking a little and she stared at him.

"Beren is your brother but you know that." She whispered in a heated tone.

"Of course I know." Chanak growled.

"Why do you hate us so much?" Asuna demanded.

"I…I hate you!" He said losing his mind and he phased out.

He was in conflict and what he had seen was making him falter. Chanak had been subservient to her and she had brain washed the child. She hated it and she wondered if Simyth even knew he had another son.

He could not stop seeing the images or feeling what he had done. Chanak had woken up in a cold sweat and he knew Bilae would be here in the morning. His orgasm had been addicting and he shut his eyes and his cock stirred as he thought about the damn slut. He hated this and he now wanted to fuck her. He wanted to fuck her well. The Soten leader wrapped his fist around his thick member and began to furiously pump the rigid flesh. He was moaning as he remembered the sordid encounter and the tight of her core. He pumped harder and his hips shifted harshly in his own grip and he was gasping out as the building climax began to slowly push up.

"Oh yeah! Yeah! Oh Gods yes!" He whimpered and he was suddenly flattened hard.

Asuna was staring down at him and she had found him. How she had found him he did not know and his cock was still hard and it twitched as she stared.

"Lovely. You are quite lovely." Asuna whispered.

"Harlot!" He snarled.

"Been called worse. You have a gorgeous member you know." She said smirking.

"Pardon?" Chanak asked confused.

"Your cock is quite nice. I must say the girth of it alone is highly pleasing and factor in your blood; sweet." She said lewdly.

"So glad you like…agh!" He groaned as she began to rapidly lick at only his slit.

-Come for me again? - She purred in his mind.

"NO!" He growled out and then froze.

Asuna was digging and it felt so odd and strangely good at the same time. She grasped his phallus and he jerked a little.

-Come Chanak. You wish to do so then do so. - She thought.

Fingers moved and played with his cock piercing and he did lose it. He dug his heels into his bed to gain purchase and shoved his cock up as much as he could offer. She sucked him hard as he climaxed and Chanak was left there to be mush. His enemy kissed him and he grunted as he tasted his own release and she made sure he did. She was a nasty thing and he was not so certain he did not like it. He was still recovering and he grabbed her as he shoved her into his bed.

"How did you find me?" The rainbow eyed Soten said in anger.

"Followed your memories. You hate my guts and I assure you that I quite hate you." She growled.

"You have no clue what you screw with woman. I am going to…" Chanak started to threaten.

"What? You are going to what to me? You worshipped her but you want to impale me with that lovely organ of yours. I feel it." She growled softly.

"You foul mouth tart!" He roared.

"Mhmm. Shut up." She said jerking him to her and she devoured his mouth again.

He was losing his mind and it was making him quake. It became sordid again when his faculties processed that he was indeed buried to the hilt and he was attempting to shove himself more. How in the hell an empusae had managed to snare him he did not know but her claws tore him up and she was making this all worse. She shoved him out of her as orgasm began to spurt from him and he roared.

"Sorry. First time was free. See you." She said smirking.

She ported out and Chanak was mortified. He had fornicated with her again and she had made him feel cheap and used. He was furious and he decided that he was going to teach his little nemesis a thing or two.

Asuna was quite pleased with herself and if rutting the sorry bastard made him feel sick and horrid then she was happy to oblige. It would not be the first time she had done something reckless. He was at least pleasant to look at and really on the nutsy side but then so had Maec at one point. She was quite thrilled to be home and she ported into Sapporo and slipped into Kenta's flat. He was home now and she heard his snoring. She smiled and she looked around and he was alone. Asuna slipped into his bedroom and stripped her clothes. She climbed into bed with him and he automatically wrapped his arm around her hip. She sighed and she played with his clawed fingers.

"Your mind is making a racket. Why are you even awake?" He demanded.

"Just thinking. You are still surly." She smirked.

"Well yeah." Kenta snorted.

She moved and opened his nicely muscled thighs and his look was amused and then his face twitched as she slowly slipped two fingers inside of him.

"You want me nuts again." He groaned.

"I missed you Kenta." She said softly.

"Naw! You missed our wall crashing, knocking shit over, amazing sex we have." He grinned and then moaned more.

"No! I missed you Imai Kenta. I missed your mouth and your smart ass. Oh Kamis you are so beautiful." She said rapt as he shifted around as she made him whimper.

"Uh huh. Shut the hell up. I want to taste you." He whined.

"Make me!" Asuna smirked.

"Nope. I don't have to make you. You will lie down and want me to." He smirked.

"You are right of course but come first." She growled.

"As my queen commands." Kenta moaned.

His lover stroked him whilst she fingered his prostate and Kenta had a hard but amazing release. He felt like a puddle and it was numbing. She laid her head on his chest and she rolled his flat nipple as he regained his senses.

"Ok. Now spill why you're crying blood and all that crap. How long were gone and what the hell are you sappy about?" He demanded.

"My past life's personality has been emerging more and more. I was gone over a year and I bore the twins but Amras; the fae boy, he died in my womb. I was also in a death sleep." She yawned.

"For like how long?" Kenta asked shocked.

"Almost two months. Fionn's daughter is a beauty and her name is Aibhlinn. I lost my head Kenta and we were able to pull Naraku through after Gwydion killed himself. It was an absolute mess." She said sleepily.

"You are in need of attention onna!" He growled good naturedly.

"I just want you to hold me Kenta. I want to feel your arms around me. I was so scared and I thought; well I thought you had not made it and I wanted to die." She said nodding off.

Her words struck him and he gulped. Their little relationship had turned deeper and he knew it was. He knew her feelings because he freely engaged her mind now. He knew she viewed him as someone deep and special to her. He noticed that the ones closest to her tended to be her kumo lovers and it made him nervous. Kenta had no wish to piss off Naraku in any way; he had seen the hanyou's temper many times but he still took the chance with loving her simply because he had fallen so in love with her. Imai Kenta was an ass much of the time but he had not had much to hold onto except his misery. Now he had a female who he adored and that thought alone was scary.

She was pacing the main audience room of her estate in the West and Ichigawa listened as she spoke of Bilae's powers, his trinkets, and what appeared his plans. The brown inu was thrilled that she was taking threats seriously and she had been home almost a month. Her belly had begun to swell and she radiantly happy. She spoke and her consort of the West took notes.

"So what is it you wish?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Bilae trapped me to take out members of the family. There are certain ones he is going after and I am certain that those of the Four Branches are at risk but also Naraku. He will attempt to take you out as well Ichi. You are so wretchedly powerful in your own right but I think he is not entirely certain of it. Our joining closer together seems to have made him nervous. So I say we learn all we can. I say we plant a spy." Asuna stated.

"Oh? How would you have us do that?" Ichigawa asked entirely intrigued.

"I am working on it. I doubt we could have a willing spy but I am working on it." She smirked.

He nodded and he stood up. He went to leave and she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed below his ear and he made an undignified whine.

"I love your little spot." She laughed softly.

"You love exploiting it." He moaned.

"Mhmm. Kamis I really wish you had not stayed away. You know what I wish my consort?" Asuna asked smirking licentiously.

"What?" He asked turning red.

"I will let you wonder." She laughed softly.

Ichigawa was red and hot as hell. He nodded and he bowed as he left. His mating was surprisingly going very well and it worked but their connection was deep. It made his life full and he was still taking time to get used to it. Her ideas were sound but the idea that she had suffered so badly hurt him but she seemed at peace. Ichigawa sighed and he went about pulling together the family even tighter.

Chanak followed her and she did not seem to be aware. The damn tart moved between so many places and he had seen his half brother as well. He hated the elvish fae and their arrogant assumptions of superiority. His mother had told him of his real father's apparent conceit that he was indeed better. Simyth Elensar was a male whore and had actually used his mother. His pregnancy was unforeseen but she had told him when she felt him that she could not rid herself of him. Chanak adored his dead mother and her demise had left him empty. The idea that she had to rape anyone was sickening and the idea she used sex as a tool was worse. His mother had been a powerful woman and others had hated her for it. Bilae had used her as Ganek and then again as himself. He hated the ekimmu and he would betray at the first available opportunity. No, Sanra had been wronged and he would avenge his mother's unjust death. Uncle Maec would pay as well for his turning his back on the woman who had protected and sheltered him. Chanak would see to it. So now he followed the bastard's wife and he shielded his aura. The battle with them in the past had left him weak and without much reserves on his own energies but he would heal given time. His own habits disturbed him and he had taken up touching himself in order to relieve his dreams and lustful moments. Chanak hated how much he wanted the damn empusae. She had infected him and if he killed her then he would see relief. What he did not realize that he was being watched and Asuna smirked at the arrogant pest.

"You really are not that smooth when you are injured." Asuna said in his ear.

Chanak nearly jumped a foot and he whirled on her. She walked him backwards into a wall of an alley way in modern Tokyo and her smile was pure evil.

"Miss me?" She grinned.

"I hate you liar!" Chanak hissed at her.

"Hai so you said. You also want me. Why else would you watch me when I bathe or shower?" She asked in his ear.

"You are an elegant whore." He growled.

"I see. So you do not wish to partake but to fight? I will fight you in a heartbeat." She said hissing softly.

"You lie about the woman who gave me life! Your filthy family destroyed her!" He said in a lunatic tone.

"Your mother? She has infected my life in such heinous ways. I cannot convince you that she was an evil bitch of the first rate and her loving of you makes me shudder. A child she stole and claimed as her own; she let her twin fuck from an early age. Too young an age to consent to relations. She used ancient alchemic potions and spells to corrupt whilst she used different forms to rape and pillage innocent people! That is _your beloved_ mother!" Asuna growled in a low tone.

"You fucking lie!" He said shoving her off of him.

"She was my enemy Chanak. Why should I lie of the dead cunt? Tell me!" She commanded.

"You wretched liar. I will rip your lying tongue from your mouth!" Chanak said getting that nutty look again.

"Do you take your own mind altering poisons Chanak? I am certain you must. You call me a whore and slut but what was she?" Asuna said smirking coldly.

His rainbow eyes were wide and he belted her across the face. She landed on the ground and he was on her immediately. She went to fight but he kissed her. Asuna was trapped in her desire to make this man crazier or to give into his divine caresses. She gave in for the moment and her jaw ached from his powerful strike. Chanak was losing his mind and he jerked back and he was sickened, horrified, and generally terrified of himself.

"You bitch! You poisoned me!" He screamed.

"I did? I only bit you Chanak. You want me then that is your problem. I enjoy pretty men even if they are my enemies." Asuna said with a small pout.

His chest heaved and he grabbed her neck. She shrieked when he bit into her neck and she cried out as he fed on her blood. His fingers wandered and his thumb flicked a nipple through her shirt of blue cotton. She groaned and he fed. Their bodies were pressed together harshly and he was losing it totally.

"Chanak stop!" She cried out.

"Cannot take what you dish? I am wraith woman. I drink blood too but I also take in real food. Surprised? I am fucking you right here and right now!" He snarled in a madness.

He phased her hakama style bottoms and he undid his own black wool pants. The Soten leader intended to shove himself into her but he slowly eased in. His face showed his absolute delight in feeling her again.

"I hate your face but I crave you now! Is this how you enslave your men? You make them mad with the need to fuck you senseless? Mother never said how addictive your whores were." He asked and her blood dripped a little from his lips.

"How sad for you. It can be better than what it has been. It has only been physical but you are not worth the extra effort." She retorted.

He face contorted in rage and he stared down at her.

"I bet you enjoy my half brother do you not? Such a sweet little elf boy he is. You are a mean and cruel ekimmu reborn. Your kind has no understanding of anything but domination." He sneered.

"You bore me Chanak. You revere a lunatic and cannot think for yourself. You are adequate I assure you but nothing to get overly worked up over." She said keeping her face from showing more.

"You foul mouthed bitch!" He shrieked.

Asuna's face showed mirth and she squeezed her muscles really hard and then she used small forced namis to blow him off of her. She ported out quickly and he was left with a raging hard on and fury at her. Chanak fully realized he was becoming obsessed with his supposed enemy. He should want to kill her but he wanted to tie her down and just relieve his agony. The witch had ensnared him deeply and he had let it happen. He screamed his Soten wraith call and he phased out.

Asuna was in Leth'Evana and she needed to drop the bomb on Simyth of his other son. She sat down at a family meal and Beren could tell she was off in her head; she did that often and she was thinking.

"Your majesty? May I please have a word with you after our meal?" She asked.

"Of course." He shrugged.

"Wife?" Beren asked concerned.

"It is all well Beren. Feel our daughter." She said using the presence of their daughter to calm him.

He pressed his hand to her belly and it made him smile. They ate and soon she stood up and she lowered her mouth to his ear. Beren breathed in and his eyes shut as she whispered softly. His wife told him how much she loved him and how much she wished to be next to him. She made him promise to meet her in an hour. He nodded and she smirked as she drifted away towards Simyth and her inquiries. She made her way to his spacious reading room as he called it and he sat down upon a gilded chair.

"I shall be as blunt with you as you have with me your majesty. Did you know a Sanra tr'Awnhi?" She demanded.

"No. Why do you ask?" He asked confused.

"It is as I suspected. Sanra was my bitter enemy as you know. She apparently had a half fae son and the mixing of wraith and fae produces the Soten." Asuna stated.

"Are you saying this creature had a child by a fae? Why? Who would do such a thing?" He asked surprised.

Asuna raised a brow at him and he was stunned. He blinked at his daughter in law and she was being quite open with him.

"You wish to know my past? I have had very few lovers since my beloved wife passed away. I do not regularly keep them." He said frowning.

"You owe me no explanation but you had to Simyth. I have tasted his blood. He is your son." She said flatly.

"How old is this creature? I have not purposely fathered any children since my daughter!" He said crossing his arms.

"I have no idea. Chanak is the one who fed ambrosia to me…" She began to say.

"That creature you say is my son killed his own nephew?" Simyth demanded as he stood.

"He says it was by accident. He is addled and his loyalty misplaced to Sanra." She replied.

Simyth refused to say anything else and he was horrified. The elegant and classy king of the fae was horrified and he sat there with a sick look on his beautiful face. He looked up and his daughter in law was gone.

Alum was studying modern journals and he devoured them. Admal stood next to Maec and they both watched their healer brother furiously write and study.

"What has his ku in a twist?" Maec demanded.

"He met Yamasaki Nobu." Admal smirked.

"Oh he did. Did they have a pissing contest on who would care for Isha when she gets sick?" The Shouten king asked in amusement.

"I am thinking yes but you know how the spider is. He is quite the man and Alum is well just discovering his purpose in life." His head of royal guard said.

"Admal!" He heard behind him.

Jing Lei Shi stood in another door and the man looked pissed. He sighed inwardly as he turned and Maec pathed that Lei was his lover.

"Yes Lei?" Admal asked as he turned.

"I have wish to speak with you, alone!" Lei growled.

"Okay. What has you in a twist?" The tr'Awnhi prince asked as he neared him.

"Did you know the Soten has been tracking our mate?" He demanded.

"Do you not think Maec should know?" His lover asked horrified.

"I think Maec and I do better not interacting. He gets on my nerves." The Jing heir said in a snotty tone.

"Lei! You have got to stop this crap! Isha is…" Admal tried to say.

"Her name is Asuna dolt. She was my wife first and you seduced us! Now deal with it pretty boy." Jing said hissing.

Admal would never put up with insults from anyone but him and he knew it. The black eyes of his lover perused him closely and he wanted to hit Admal. He wanted to him sometimes for his arrogance and self inflated ego.

"I know what her corporeal name is Lei. You are in a foul mood and it pisses me off." He stated in a mood.

"Oh it pisses you off? Well you and your magnanimous brother piss me off! How about this lover; how about we put aside this pleasant interaction and check out this putrid fuck? Can you do that or does your ego need some stroking, eh?" Lei snorted.

Admal sputtered and the Jing heir was dressed splendidly in a red Mandarin style jacket edged with black. His black modern pants fit him well and showed off his shapely backside and Admal stifled his lust. His polished ensemble was finished with his black kidskin boots that he favored and adored. The tr'Awnhi prince stared at his male lover and he licked his lips.

"Nope. None for you right now. Come my horny boy. I will let you take it out on Asuna." He said grinning.

"Some days I wonder why I love you!" Admal whined.

"Oh? I never question my feelings for you asshole. I love you too. Get going!" Lei snapped shoving him.

Admal was pushed and shoved along by the extremely powerful young man and he bristled. He violently loved the damn hard headed Jing adoptee but his partner was in no mood. Lei was strong and he had news for Admal that he was not to be taken lightly or shoved around by the strong personality of a tr'Awnhi. He was Jing by tradition and in his heart. He frankly thought the older man needed a good whipping but he would refrain.

/

Asuna worked out a battle strategy on paper and she had shown it Yuudai, Ichigawa, and Hideaki. It had been of course after she had engaged them all. She was quite proud of that little feat and her appetites as of late were making her distracted. She blamed it on being home and away from her delicious brood of men. Aldwyn had yet to show up and she was surly about it. Sebastein had shown up with their daughter and her incubus mate was positively rude. She had gotten angry and she had slammed him against a wall. He said next time she showed up at his home the least she could do was say hello to their daughter. Celeste had not known her mother had been gone and Asuna was ashamed to admit it that he was right. Her empusae daughter was beautiful as she grew and she was thoughtful as she thought about things. She wrote down more thoughts and she felt Lei. She turned and stared at him and his look was one of confusion and turmoil.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Why did you not tell me the truth then?" He asked.

"I was trying to preserve the timeline. I could not bear if I lost you for any reason." Asuna admitted.

"Asuna! When would I ever leave us? You idiot. You fool." He said nearing her and he jerked her up.

"Oh." She said feeling his strength and his love.

"I would never impale you again my heart unless of course it was in the midst of passion and only with what makes me male." He said attacking her mouth.

Lei's kiss was hungry and she mewled into his mouth. Jing Lei Shi was just so damn erotically perfect. Even as her enemy he had been something. He ate at her mouth and the greatly mounting passion was getting beyond what either of them could control. He snarled and he lifted her up and her back met desk. He phased clothes off and his mouth left a trail in its wake and she was screaming out as he took his wife.

"Lei! Oh my Kamis Lei. I missed you like this. I love you. I love you." She whimpered.

"I know my love. I love you too and you needed me and you should have told me the truth. I could have helped you even if it was only to stand by you. You are my heart woman. I love Admal but it is only with you." He said and then covered a nipple with his ravenous mouth.

She lifted her head and she was gasping as he made her weak as hell and her Jing husband began a slow and thorough claiming of all her senses. She was seeing green and it was so good with a mature Lei. With his memories intact and his love of her complete. His thrusts were perfect as he had come to know her body so well. She held onto him as he took her and something was not right. Something niggled her senses but it was hard to think when he made such perfect love to her. His words scorched her ears and she threw her head back and whined as they partook of the other.

"My favorite halfling still sleeps. I miss him you know. I miss watching how he makes you submit. I love it when our Onigumo plays with his mate." He growled in her ear.

"Lei so close!" She yelped out.

"I know but I am not done." He purred and he dragged her into ether form.

She was done for and the spiritual made her combust in so many ways so by the time they became physical; she ripped open his jugular and fed crazily as he shouted out.

"Oh yeah! Oh Gods yes!" He snarled out as he pumped his seed into his life mate.

Blood spilled from the wound in his neck and soon enough he had done the same to her. She was shaking powerfully as he fed to stay on this plane and she was molten. Lei suckled the wound in her neck and he groaned as he tasted the extra sweet in her blood. The absolute oneness he felt was achieved and he felt much better. Lei let her neck go and he smirked at her.

"We still are so good together." He smirked.

"Hai." She muttered sleepily.

"You wish to sleep my wife? You are still my beloved wife you know." He said in his sexy voice.

"Hai. I need sleep. Do you feel someone else?" She asked.

"No why?" Lei demanded looking around.

"Feel another aura." She said as he picked her up and phased her to the bed.

Lei laid her back and he got up to look around her Estate. She was in her own bliss after their intense love making. He phased his black sweater and dark wash jeans back on and he went to investigate. He felt nothing but if she said there was a strange aura then there was a stranger here.

Asuna slept heavily and Chanak stood in her room. He was suffering from irrational and extremely stupid jealousy. She came awake when he covered her mouth and he stared at her with his odd eyes.

"Enjoy him? What a nasty little whore you are. Did you enjoy it?" He said in a hateful whisper.

She grabbed his arm and he dared her.

"You damn whore! I want you!" Chanak said madly.

He pinned her to her bed by actually straddling her waist and his hand ran over her belly. His eyes devoured her form and she was furious with the bastard.

"I want him to find me. I want him to find me as I fuck what is his." He said and moved quickly.

Asuna went to fight but he wrapped something around her wrists and the damn vine like things wrapped tightly around them. She growled out and he lustfully bent down and licked a hot path to her ear.

"You infected me slut. My mother you say violated you but her son shall make you moan like the slut you are." He said and she felt his blunt head.

He uncovered her mouth and she was gagged by another of the magical vines. She snarled through the tremendous magics and he smiled sexily and crazed.

"You are wet. So since he is Shouten; I suppose he is a depraved fuck hmmm? Does he like his men like he likes his women?" Chanak glared.

She only snarled through her binds and she realized his fae powers were shining through. The fae had ultimate control over nature in the plant form and he spread her thighs forcefully. Chanak licked at her core and he moaned. He slipped his tongue deep and she shut her eyes as he worked her.

"You sinful woman. He is hunting me; my birth father that is. You told him. I want to hate your form. I want to hate this but I cannot. Screw you whore!" He said madly.

She arched off the bed harshly as the heat smashed into her. She tried to mentally reach Lei but the intense pleasure knocked her senseless. Chanak lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders and he slipped into her.

"I have the same madness that bastard has. He has you and I will rip you from him! He cannot keep you." He said insanely.

She stared at Chanak in horror and the idea of trying to stop him short was morphing into obsession and she shrieked through the binds. Lei suddenly appeared in her doorway and he roared in fury. He jerked Chanak back and stared at the Soten with utter hate. Asuna was bound and gagged and he was sick in anger.

"You arrogant bastard! You think to accost my wife in her own bed?" Lei snarled as he flung his kemuri.

"I think to take part of a well paid whore. You do not consider her so?" The Soten asked cruelly.

Lei pulled on and called for Konkisaiga and he slashed the bastard across the chest. Chanak was surprised to see her weapon in the Shouten hand and he glared at him.

"What a fool you are Shouten. I will kill you!" The other wraith snarled.

"Really? Better men than you have tried! You know I am glad your slut mother is dead. Too bad the basilisk blood burned her throat out and she could not even scream." The Jing heir taunted.

Chanak screamed and Lei was slammed into by the other man. Lei began gagging terribly as Chanak strangled him with another of the magical plant life. He looked back at Asuna and his eyes seemed more brilliant.

"I will have you as my slave and I will kill Maec, this bastard, and any other wraith that lays claim to you!" He laughed and he phased out.

Lei choked badly and he managed to use the fang of his wife to cut the magical plant. He in turn used it on her and she was crying a little as he did so.

"That bastard!" She snarled.

"So he has Maec's bat shit craziness in him?" Lei demanded.

"Seems to be a family trait when they are mad." Asuna said embarrassed.

"Well wife. He is not an unpowerful cretin. This whatever it is; it is nothing I have ever seen a wraith capable of. Who in the hell ever heard of a plant wraith?" He asked disgusted.

"He is a fae wraith Lei. The fae can call upon the very nature. I had no clue his full abilities." She growled.

"Bastard! Take a bath. I will not have you stink of him. Did he come?" He demanded.

"No!" She growled.

"Good! I hope he gets blue balls." He snapped as he hauled her up.

She looked away and she was embarrassed as hell. Asuna went to her shower and Lei picked up his cell phone.

"Yhea? Call on the other Jings. I have a wraith to hunt." He snapped into the phone.

Lei hung up his phone and he looked towards the bathroom. He refused to have another bastard lay hands on her and he would kill the Soten himself.

Alum was reading the thick manuals and his fury at the spider was making him go further. He stalked into Maec's rooms and his kingly brother looked up.

"Have you done reading for the day?" Maec inquired.

"Yes! I am still livid! Did I not care for her well enough? Am I not a good healer?" Alum demanded.

"You let a corporeal make you feel like this?" His older brother asked amused.

Maec poured red wine and handed his healer a glass. Alum tipped it back and drained it. He thrust it out for more and Maec chuckled.

"You are too easily riled up. What really bothers you Alum?" His king asked.

"I…I worked hard to try and keep her well. I let myself become swayed by her and to have that bastard show up and say…Maec! I like her." He said feeling like an idiot.

"Mhmm you like her. So?" He asked grinning.

"She is your wife!" He whined.

"Who is an empusae; who would kill me if I stayed her only love? She does drain you does she not?" He demanded.

"Yes…yes of course but it is just different." He sighed.

"Of course but we have seen how Admal is." Maec grinned.

"Oh yes. Admal. He is such a strange Shouten. He is so out there. Fearless and unafraid." Alum stated meeting Maec's warm eyes.

"Admal is afraid at times but his brashness makes up for it. I agree and he can be reckless but he is damn good at what he does." The Shouten king admitted.

"I forget he is not your son and he is our brother. You loved him so." Alum admitted.

"I do. His mother begged me to care for him. It was the least I could do after what Ganek did. He tore her to pieces and this innocent child was to be sacrificed to the ekimmu in the circles? It disgusted me." He sighed.

"You never told Isha how well you knew Admal's mother?" He asked softly.

"No. It serves no purpose and with our alliance with Fionn Hammel…well it would definitely serve no purpose. It is best they know nothing else. Admal was the only good thing out of that mess. I raised him and he is a good soul." He shrugged.

"Did Sanra really try and do what she did to us?" He asked sickened.

"She tried. I almost killed her that time. Stupid bitch. She thought to try and touch my boy. I told her I would skin her alive and wear her fucking skin as a robe." He said in hate.

"I remember how much you suffered for sending him away." He said softly.

"Alum it is hard for me to call him and look at him as my brother. I know it but I held him as he suffered in those early months as his stomach adjusted to Shouten milk. He was half corporeal and to hear him cry as such. It tore me up. Hanaj looked so much like Admal did as a young boy. Gods, I still hate to think my son hates me. Nveid hates me as well. How can I try to tell them if I could do it over, I would not have?" He said sighing as he stared out.

"Your sons will know someday. Nia's sons are good and they will realize. What of Arturo?" He asked cautiously.

"He does not hate me anymore but there is no relationship. I make certain that Maiell and Isha know my love and my care. I should like for two of my beloved children not to hate me." He smiled wryly.

"You wish for more?" Alum asked.

"Yes. I will not for now but I should like more children. I should like a chance to do it right this time." Maec stated in old pain.

"Sanra's curse upon our family will eventually wither and die as she did." His healer said in comfort.

"I pray. I have lost too much at that slut's hands." He sighed and sipped his wine.

He heard loud knocking on his door and he called enter. Lei Jing entered and he was surprised to see the young Jing heir.

"Why are you here boy?" He demanded.

"Shut the fuck up and listen old man! Asuna was accosted by that freak of a son of your beloved Sanra." Lei snorted.

"Shut up Jing! She is dead and I assure you that I enjoyed helping to kill her! Now what of this son?" Maec demanded.

"Lovely Sanra begot a bastard who has elvish abilities dumb ass! He is not a normal wraith at all; no not even close and he has latched onto OUR wife." The Jing boy said in a low growl.

"Are you quite serious? He killed the fae prince's baby." The Shouten ruler said surprised.

"Guess what? Sanra fucked the elvish king! That boy? Your nephew is the brother of this fae prince. Your sister was a megalomaniac of epic proportions and it looks like junior is headed that way!" Lei said in sarcasm.

"I have a standing invitation from Simyth Elensar. I will go and speak with him now. You stay with Isha whether she likes it or not!" He commanded.

"Yes your majesty." The Jing said dripping disdain.

"Jing one of these days I am going to knock you into next week you little prick!" Maec growled.

"Yeah. I dare you. Bye." He said phasing out.

"You let him speak to you that way?" Alum demanded.

"That boy is stronger then he looks Alum. He at times scares the ever loving crap out of me. He is not normal but he is also young and coming into his power. If I ever had to worry of an overthrow then it would be from him." He said exasperated.

"Jing?" He asked stunned.

"That boy is Kazimir tr'Awnhi rightful son." Maec snorted.

"Oh my Gods! Kazimir had a son?" The healer asked.

"Yes and it was Jing Lei Shi. I must go." He said phasing out as well.

Alum mouthed the name of the former leader of the Serbian branch of the family. Kazimir had rivaled Ganek in power and Ganek had put him to a cruel and painful death after much fighting. Ganek had been "killed" not long after and it was in part due to his weakness after nearly dying in battle with Kazimir tr'Awnhi.

Chanak had evaded the elves and he waded out into the burial grounds of the elvish peoples. He stared down at the babe peacefully laid out.

"You will be my greatest achievement to date little boy and I will worm my way into her life. I will make her heed me." He said scooping up the tiny form.

Beren was on his way to do his daily vigil and he had brought his second son. He saw something that sickened and horrified him as the Soten wraith picked up his Amras.

"Put him down!" Beren yelled.

Chanak looked up and he smirked cruelly.

"I could destroy his body fae. What say you?" Chanak said meanly.

"Killing him in life was not enough? He is but a dead babe! Put him down!" The fae prince said desperate.

"Oh no. You value this and so does she. Goodbye." He grinned as he phased out within a foggy mist.

Beren shook violently and his son whimpered. He felt his sire's distress and the fae prince had no idea what to do. He used his transporting ability and he appeared in the palace. He walked quickly and he handed off Eiji to the young prince's nanny. He went in search of his father and he was agitated.

"Father? That beast took Amras's body. He just took him!" He cried as he walked into his father's library.

Beren saw Elni sitting there and he bowed to his sister.

"What?" Simyth asked suddenly red faced.

"Father, I know not what to do! Why? Why would he do this?" Beren asked confused.

"You ask me to contemplate a madman!" His father said standing.

"Perhaps his motives are good?" Elni asked.

"I doubt my child. I must go." His father said heading towards the door.

"Father what do you know?" Beren asked.

"Nothing!" He raged suddenly.

Before he could leave Simyth heard a runner come in. The fae king was angry and at wits end. The Soten creature had evaded his elite soldiers and now to find out that he had stolen his grandchild.

"What?" Simyth snapped.

"A being called a Shouten has asked to see you my king." The runner said with utmost respect.

"Yes, yes. Send him in." The fae king said settling back down and Maec tr'Awnhi came in.

Maec bowed before the other ruler and he was indicated to sit.

"It has come to my attention that this Soten may be more than what I originally thought." Maec stated diplomatically.

"Beren and Elni please go!" Simyth commanded.

Both of his children stood up and they were reverent but their faces showed their surprise. Beren was not happy as it was his child who had been taken and he was a wreck.

"Beren? Let us go look for him then." Elni said softly.

"Sister! Father said let it go." He said just as softly.

"I am excellent with a bow Beren. He was your firstborn. He should not have his eternal rest disturbed so his flesh may be used to hurt you or our father!" She said taking his hands.

Elni looked like their mother and she had the Elensar brown eyes but her hair was pale white- blonde. Her own mark was softer and around her right eye. He nodded and he could not bear the idea that Amras was away from his eternal rest.

"I will dress and we shall go. Make certain Eiji is most watched. I will tell Airis." She said moving quickly.

"Yes." Beren nodded and he felt out of sorts badly.

His sister was not traditionally a warrior but she was an excellent archer. He waited and Airis took his son for him. Elni had on riding clothes and they moved swiftly. It took only a few minutes to reach the outside and they left in silence.

Osamu was being lazy. Annka and Aya were shopping and he was bored out of his mind. His two women kept him quite happy and they managed to also drive him to bang his head against a wall. They had become best friends and they loved to torment their shared mate. Annka had blossomed into a true being and she was sassy, wicked humor, and oh so much fun in a bedroom. His pups were secluded in the West and he decided to go hunt and spend time with them. Ichigawa insisted that all the young ones must stay together and in the West. He hated it but he obliged the scary as hell inu. He ported into his homeland and he went to the Estate's massive nursery. After quite some time he got up and stretched. He saw his sire and bowed low before the Western lord and great silver inu passed through. Osamu smiled at his regal father and he went to the forest to change form and he was narrowly missed by an arrow. Osamu fell to his stomach in the effort to avoid being struck in the head and he looked at who had the audacity to try and kill him and he heard a ruckus further in the forest. He ran as fast as he could and Osamu saw a female of ethereal beauty shooting arrows at another being.

"Beren!" She yelled in frustration.

Beren stepped out and he saw a man who looked like his wife. He blinked and he knew she had a twin and he bowed before the silver haired man.

"I am Beren Elensar. I am sorry to be here but I am looking for those creatures." He said softly.

"Oh you are the man elf!" Osamu cried.

"Pardon?" Beren asked blinking.

"My sister Asuna! She told me that she knew a real man elf." He smirked.

"We prefer to be called fae otherworlder." Elni said coming up and she appraised him coolly.

"Well how nice for you missy but guess what? You are in my sire's lands and I am the crown prince here so learn some manners." He said sweetly.

"Well!" She said frowning.

"Prince Osamu? I am Prince Beren and this is my younger sister Elni Elensar." He said in introduction and he hid his smirk.

"Nice to meet you both. So you were not trying to kill me back there?" Osamu asked in a jovial mood.

"If I wished you dead then you would be dead." She snorted.

"Elni!" Her brother admonished.

"Osamu! I am sorry to trespass. As you probably know; Asuna is my wife in Leth'Evana. Our firstborn was still born but his body was taken by the leader of the Soten. I should like my son laid back to rest." He said gently.

"I did not know Asuna up and married you but that is cool. I did not know much apparently. My twin has been too busy with crap. I do know her Jing husband is up in arms." He replied looking at the beautiful creature named Elni.

Osamu was pissed off that his twin was sheltering him again and he hated it. She acted like the eldest sibling always and she would always leave out pertinent information if she thought her siblings were in danger. She acted just like their sire and it made him furious.

"My twin is my elder by only minutes but the damn insane bitch thinks to act as my nursemaid even though we shared our mother's womb." He growled.

"She means well Prince Osamu. I am certain of it." He said watching the other man.

"Oh I am sure. Come on." The inu said.

Elni followed Beren and he seemed a little uncomfortable. She did not mind the outside world as long as she was not stuck in it. She was not a good little she elf and she saw the silver haired man staring at her. She made a face and she dared the cretin to touch her. She did not realize that Osamu was VERY telepathic and he heard the little tart. She was thin but oh so female. Her ears were sharply pointed and it was quite attractive. Asuna was shocked and surprised to see Beren and Elni come into her estate and she walked up to him. She felt Beren's head and made certain he was okay.

"What is wrong? I was coming later." She said worried.

"That Soten creature took Amras." He said with a soft tone.

"What?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Yes. I have been following Soten here and in Leth'Evana. Your Maec showed up and he spoke with my father. What is going on?" He asked confused.

"Beren sit down." She commanded and she was shaking in anger.

He knew she was fixing to drop a bomb and he did sit. He felt her belly and he felt his daughter so he did not worry for that but he stared at her.

"Chanak is your half brother. That makes him Maec's nephew and your sire's son. I believe Sanra changed her appearance and got herself pregnant but perhaps not on purpose. She liked to seduce and take things from powerful men. Your sire is both handsome and powerful." She said honestly.

"He is not a promiscuous man." Beren said utterly confused.

"Beren! My darling your father is still a man even if he is fae! Good Kamis you pursued me. Why should he not have a private life?" She asked almost amused.

"Because to think of our father engaged with anyone but our mother is laughable sister. He loved our mother with his soul. Fae are not whores and bastards." Elni stated flatly.

"Elni, I did not say you all were. I am just stating that your sire is a man and to expect celibacy is not normal." She pointed out.

"I will not hear this that my sire was less than noble." She snapped as she stood.

"Elni sit down." Beren commanded.

"Beren! They insult our father!" She said in disbelief.

"It is not insulting him Elni. It is all true. Our father is a good man but to think he would not occasionally have that connection is not realistic." The prince said delicately.

Osamu watched the spit fire elf onna and he shut away his attraction. She would probably try to gut him if he even thought about her in any manner other than as a pious creature. Elni actually heard his thoughts this time and she narrowed her eyes at him. This male dog was thinking such mean things and she grew angry.

"I will not listen and hear our father insulted. I will not be treated as anything other than a princess!" She said walking past and away from the assembled.

"Elni!" Her brother called.

"Delightful." Osamu snorted.

Beren sighed and Osamu left the two alone as he decided to go hunt. He went to change form and she stepped out from the trees.

"You think me pious boy?" She demanded.

"It does not matter what I think." He shrugged.

Elni moved forward and pressed herself to him and she played with his fingers.

"Really? Well you looked like you were going to hunt and you may need this." She said stepping back and holding his wedding ring from Annka.

"Give that back!" He barked.

"Come hunt me doggie." She smirked and she was suddenly gone with the mists.

Osamu's mouth dropped and Annka would be pissed off. The ring had been in her family long before she had quit being queen of the empusae and it had belonged to her first mate. He cursed and he sighed. Now he would have to find the little tart because he frankly did not want to piss of his ekimmu wife and mate. She had a very nasty temper and the fae girl looked sweet.

Things were calm in the very edge of Leth'Evana as Chanak worked with the ancient alchemy. Maec was not the only one who knew much and Chanak intended to give the fae a blow and he would make her come to him. He would force her hand and fix what he had done. He truly had only meant to scare her and he had killed and now that he imagined her always; he intended to have her. It would mean killing many but he would. His mother was dead but they would pay and he would force the empusae queen's hand. He intended to wipe out many and bring together the wraiths of all planes. It was time they were untied under the rightful ruler and Maec would die. Now all he had to do was manipulate Bilae into it. Chanak heard soft sputters and soon he heard the soft whines of the babe.

"There there. You will need some food. I am sorry but it will be better now. You are a lovely thing. You will bring your mother to me." He smirked as he sat down with the now very alive baby fae.

The little blue eyed boy mewled and began an angelic cry. Chanak was stunned at how his heart thudded and he held the babe. He stared at the eyes of the boy who reminded him of the mother.

"I will not give you back either. I think I will keep you as well. It will serve them right. I will take what is theirs and make it mine. There there my boy. I have you." He whispered.


	94. Chapter 94

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Betrayal of Instincts

Alum looked up and blew out his breath; he really wanted to just give up this obsession but the damn spider had stepped on his ego. He was a good man and a good healer but the pretty arachnid was an arrogant bastard. He made a frustrated sigh and he growled at himself. Alum had buried himself in the modern texts for a couple of weeks and Admal leaned in his doorway.

"You need to get out brother." He said smirking.

"I need absorb these texts Admal!" Alum said in exasperation.

"You need to perhaps get a little drunk, eat some scrumptious evil doer, and drive yourself to distraction shall we say?" Admal stated with a cheeky smirk.

"I think you need to do all that by yourself." He snapped.

"Who wants to do all that by themselves? Nope, Maec has commanded you to get out of the palace and get a life!" He smiled as he jerked the somewhat slender man up.

"Stop! Damn it! I said stop it Admal! I do not want to go." Alum said yelping.

"Oh hush. Quit being a girl." He tittered.

Admal received a whack to his head and he laughed as he phased his brother into his Tokyo apartment. Lei was there laid up on the couch reading on a laptop. He looked over at Alum and then went back to his computer.

"You truly are involved with that Jing?" The healer snapped.

"Yes he is. Yes, I was raised Jing and no, I do not like many tr'Awnhi. Admal is okay I suppose but he is quite fun in bed." Lei said without looking.

Admal actually turned red in the face and Alum saw his younger brother actually exasperated.

"I do not believe it! You found someone more outrageous than you!" His older brother laughed softly.

"Hush Alum! Lei! Please do not be so flippant." Admal growled.

Lei lifted his hand and his middle finger was aimed at Admal. The blue eyed tr'Awnhi made a nasty face and the younger man was getting more and more opinionated.

"Bring it Jing." He taunted.

Lei sighed and moved his notebook and stood up. Alum was highly amused as Lei shoved Admal back on his table and pressed his forehead to his.

"You wish me to make you moan like a bitch in front of your brother?" He asked growling.

"You would not dare." Admal snapped back.

Admal's face immediately crumpled and Lei had phased his hand. The tr'Awnhi prince choked and let out an obscene moan and Alum turned red as hell.

"There. Now be a good boy and go eat. I have research to do." He smiled as he lightly pecked Admal's lips.

Admal laid there a moment and he was sweaty. He was also in terrible need and he made a terrible face at Lei. The blue eyed half empusae man jumped up and grabbed his brother. He phased out and Lei chuckled at his lover. Admal tr'Awnhi was a dominant personality but he needed the same in return. He had no respect for weak willed beings and that was part of the reason their little threesome worked so well; Asuna was just like Lei and Admal and she was enough different to keep it fascinating. Yes, his wife made the perfect filling for their little sandwich.

was fighting back his terrible lust and he found Isha. Alum was along for the ride so to speak and Admal did not ask. He did not heed her gasps of shock and he phased her clothes right off and very soon drove himself into her. He was behind her and cupped her breasts as he made love to his bound mate.

"Lei?" She gasped in a moan.

"YES! Bastard. Sexy bastard and my beautiful woman." He growled in her ear.

Alum was wretchedly embarrassed and he went to phase out and Isha called for him. He slowly came over and he saw her nude form. He took a deep breath and he stared at her face.

"Why do you shy?" She moaned.

"Not my place." He blushed.

Admal grunted in annoyance and jerked himself back. He grabbed them both and phased. Admal sat down and he growled at Alum. Asuna could see the younger man was exasperated with the older one so she took charge. She slowly laid Alum back and kissed him softly. He moaned into her mouth and he lost it. He had been without anything for some time and his elegant hands ran down her back and squeezed her ass. His hunger was overtaking him and he spread her cheeks with his hands. Admal kept in his groans and his damn healer brother was being mean. Asuna yelled out the seemingly benign healer sunk his fingers.

"Oh! Alum?" She whimpered.

"Yes?" He asked with a lust filled voice.

"Damn it Alum! Just take her." Admal growled.

"I will in my own time. Isha? Oh Gods I cannot wait." He grunted and he moved her astride him.

She moaned prettily and he was enraptured with her. He guided her hips and he controlled the speed which was harsh and fast. He thrust up so he could see her face contort and she was verging on a major end. Alum made faces and groans of his own and he heard Admal's heavy breathing. The healer gently jerked her off of him as her spasms made him react and she growled in annoyance. Alum shut his eyes as his body reacted to the perfect bliss and she had wrapped her mouth around him. He knew how much she enjoyed and derived from it so he had made it happen. Soon she lifted her mouth and stared at Admal.

"Been patient enough." He growled and he jumped on her.

He dragged her into their spirit forms and Alum was shocked to see her body go limp. It unnerved him and he was fascinated how her body and soul just separated. He shrugged and he put on his clothes. He figured given Admal's ability to couple for hours that he might find some wine or fruit juice in her fridge as he had come to know the term. He stepped out into her penthouse living room and he went to her kitchen and opened the door of the icebox. He rummaged and he heard the door open. Alum turned and he saw the bane of his new life; Yamasaki Nobu. The spider looked at him and he looked around.

"Why are you here? Asuna is okay?" Nobu demanded.

"Isha is here so to speak. You know she is bound to Admal." He snorted.

"Say it with me Shouten; ASUNA. Her name is Asuna." The spider said in anger.

"You know what bug? You get on my last nerve! I am not a bad person. I am not a bad healer and if I wish to call her by her wraith name then by my Gods I will call her ISHA!" He snapped at him.

Nobu got seriously pissed and he moved with incredible speed. The normally gentle healer slammed Alum against the fridge and he stared into his brown eyes with his obsidian ones.

"She is my patient. I am her doctor, healer, caretaker…you got me? I do not like having to come behind some quack that will throw her system off! I have doctored her for four hundred years you damn fucking wraith! She has given me my children and I will not sit here and watch you poach my life!" Nobu said with such cold.

"Yamasaki Nobu! What in the Kamis names are you doing?" Asuna asked fully dressed in her bedroom.

"Pissing on you so to speak Isha. Are you certain you are not canine like she? You are surely acting like it. You think you are a better healer?" Alum demanded through clenched teeth.

"I know I am." The spider said snorting.

"NOBU!" She growled.

"What? Why is he here?" He growled at his mate.

"Checking on her children." The Shouten healer said smirking meanly.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Asuna yelled at them both.

"Oh really? Really?" Her longtime healer mate asked.

Nobu suddenly decked Alum and the Shouten phased out to avoid another hit. He rubbed his sore jaw and stared at Nobu with arrogance and fury.

"You spider need to be a bit quicker. Keep it up and I will bury my dagger in your nads!" Alum said smirking.

"Brother!" Admal said from the bedroom.

"I am ready to go Admal. There are a few too many legs in here." The older brother sneered.

The two Shouten phased out and Nobu lost his head. He appeared in front of her and she glared at him. He picked her up and they were porting via his shoki. They appeared in Sendai and he laid her out flat on his bed. She could not react as he ripped her clothes. Asuna was shocked at his violence and he pressed his claw inside of her channel. Asuna screamed out and the healer fell over her body as he began to ravish her well and thoroughly. Nobu did not like his territory threatened and he was acting like an inu in his own opinion. He could not help himself and soon Ishin came upon them and his smirk said it all. The kumo lord intended to join in on the fun.

"I am so proud of you!" Admal said laughing.

"For what? Threatening him? He is an ass." Alum snapped.

"It appears as so. He is an excellent doctor though." His younger sibling stated thoughtfully.

"Oh shut up! I am hungry." He groused.

"This way." Admal laughed merrily.

The two went into Admal's favorite haunt; Club Womb. They moved towards the bar and Admal smirked at some regular patrons who he knew were daemons. They nodded to him and he smiled. It was a fairly busy night and the music throbbed.

"How can you think in here?" Alum asked.

"I love it Alum. Gods just enjoy yourself." He rolled his eyes.

Admal nearly jumped when Ryo punched his arm. He smiled at the red haired frère and Alum was wide eyed.

"Hello stranger." The former dragon said smiling.

"Hello Ryo! How are you?" The blue eyed Shouten laughed and shook his hand.

"And who are you?" The red asked smirking at Alum.

"I am Alum tr'Awnhi. I am an older brother." The healer said gulping.

"Nice! You been hiding him away hmm? Well Kameron swore he would come out." Ryo said in conspiracy.

"You got him away from Aahmes? However did you manage?" Admal laughed softly.

"Chrestian stayed. Yes, my Viking frère is a bore. Did you know he drinks blood from a blood bank? Ewe!" The dragon frère grimaced.

"Yuck! He does not seem so outgoing." The Shouten-empusae remarked as he shot some vodka.

"He is not but he is a good man. My queen is quite taken with him. Always will be I am certain. Oh well right? Oh yes! There is my brother frère." Ryo grinned.

Kameron stepped closer and the heated glance between Admal and Kameron told Alum all he needed to know. His brother was having a relationship with yet another and Jing Lei Shi did not seem like the giving type. He could see issue but Admal NEVER listened to a damn thing he said. Kameron's dark hair was undone and came past his shoulders. He wore a dark grey tee shirt tucked into expensive jeans. Admal had to contain himself and he was too hot. Ryo's red hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and he wore a graphic red tee shirt with some old holey jeans but it fit him. His forearms had tattoos visible of old dragon motifs that just "fit" him and his personality. Alum wore a simple white Mandarin collared shirt with black pants. Admal had told him that he was boring. His younger brother flashed smirks and his younger sibling wore a fitted grey thermal shirt in two tones and he wore jeans that hugged his backside and wore something called motorcycle boots that had buckles. Alum rolled his eyes and his sibling was in for trouble.

/He had to admit that now he had several shots of vodka in him that he was much more relaxed. Their small group gots lots of attention and Admal was openly flirting and getting "the boys" partners to dance with. Alum was now grinding his hips with the beat of the provocative music against a pretty daemon girl. She was awfully young but the night was relaxing. Admal was being eyed by several nasty looking mortals with tons of tattoos. Admal had explained his strategy for hunting. He would allow the thieves and murderers to see him flash lots of money and seem to appear drunk and vulnerable. It seemed like he was an easy "target" and when he got them alone; they were done for. Alum agreed that it was indeed very effective and he hungered too. He watched Admal slip outside and he kissed the woman's hand and he followed slowly. The large humans did follow and Admal meandered down the sidewalk a little.

-Come pretend to kiss me or something.- Admal pathed.

Alum sighed and he followed his brother. He did as his younger brother commanded and he only neared his face to his.

"Intend to feast with me?" Admal smirked at him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Told you!" One thug smirked at another.

"Yeah yeah. You know boys; you were showing all kinds of money out there." A blondish thug said.

"Oh you are Russian! How sweet! We are from Kazakhstan." Admal said moving Alum.

"Oh how good for you. Now hand over some of your cash my friend." Blondie said.

"Really? You had better have something better than a knife boy." The blue eyed wraith said licking his lips.

"You wanna play? Sure thing. Since you like boys; how bout you suck my dick?" The blonde thug stated.

"How about I rip open your vein and drink you fucking dry?" The Shouten asked as his eyes flashed silver.

"What the fuck?" The other human said freaking.

Alum moved fast and he attacked the other human. He sank his fangs into the jugular and the sweet human tang exploded onto his tongue. He refused to kill him but he sure as hell would feed. Admal grabbed the knife from the other and quicly sliced his throat open. Admal wrapped his mouth around the wound and fed like a glutton. Alum let the other fall to his feet almost dead and he stared at his brother. It took Admal less than five minutes to drink the human dry and he dropped his body.

"Alum finish him off!" He snapped.

"I am a healer Admal. No. Take that poor beast to Hueco Mundo." He snapped back.

"Who cares if they find their bodies? I cut his throat and did not bite him." Admal said in an irritated tone.

"Oh good Gods Admal. I will do it." He said and he phased both men.

He phased back and he saw his brother wiping his mouth.

"Did you get something good?" Ryo asked as he and Kameron came out.

"Two thieves. Typical fare. Ready for more?" Admal asked smirking.

"I am sleepy. I intend to go home." Kameron said softly.

"Join you?" The blue eyed wraith offered.

Kameron said nothing and he only nodded. They went to an alley and phased out and Ryo stared at Alum.

"Yep. They will have fun and what are we to do healer?" Ryo asked.

"I should probably go home and study more books." He said laughing softly.

"Or you come back to the Estate." The red said flatly.

Alum fully realized what the handsome empusae hybrid was saying and he blinked.

"Yeah I'm her frère and I don't feed on the nasty ningen often but I sure would like some youkai blood." He said blatantly.

"I see. I am unused to this." Alum said fully taking in the proposition.

"Used to men or used to women?" Ryo asked flatly.

"Both." He said suddenly.

"Well good. Come on." He smirked.

Ryo did not let him answer and he ported them out. An angelic looking man with violet eyes stepped out and he had been astonished to see the other blood drinkers. His own victim was barely alive as she slid down the alley way wall.

"Thank you my dear. You will heal given some time." He said tucking himself back into his clothes.

The empusae inu licked his lips and stepped away from his evening meal.

Rishou had heard from the ningen authorities that there were suspicious victims near Club Womb and his good friend on the police force had told the young shape shifter that the ningen were getting nervous by it all. The ningen onna was now at Yamasaki General being treated and she had indeed been drank from. The Naraku look alike had called his mother and she had come to the hospital.

"Haha, I know I normally do not involve myself but this seemed kind of a big deal. I mean you being some sort of empusae queen and all. Nobu said this was an incubus attack but I thought Sebastein stayed in France? Also there is Shinobu but he drinks from a blood bank." He said confused.

"Gee thanks brother!" Shinobu said snapping as he walked up.

"Let me see the ningen." Asuna commanded.

"Hai." Rishou nodded.

Asuna followed him and she entered a normal room. The ningen was awake and stared at a woman who was startling with silver hair and strange tattoos.

"You were accosted last night. How did your attacker appear?" She asked softly.

"His eyes were so pretty mam. They were violet and his hair was so white. His said his name was Chan." She blushed.

"I see. Thank you. You will be cared for well." Asuna said rising.

She did not know the name and she decided that it was high time to see the Panyu empusae. She ported once out of the room and she appeared in her penthouse. The fae were searching for Amras's body including Beren. They were coming up short and Simyth was bothered heavily by the fact that he had a child he had nothing to do with it. She had come to find out the fae king had taken fatherhood VERY seriously and his children knew his care always. He had been a very involved father and the loyalty of his offspring made sense. So she worked at changing clothes and she felt a familiar aura. She rushed into the living room and Aldwyn stared at her with his pale green eyes. His short luxurious brown hair curled around his brow and he stared at her.

"Why did you bloody well make me forget everything?" He asked in a pained voice.

"It was the only way to preserve what I knew here Aldwyn. I did not want to leave you in pain like I had before." Asuna said sighing.

"You made me forget our life we started! You made me forget my pup! My baby girl and you made me forget that you loved me too! You made me suffer!" Aldwyn hissed.

"Aldwyn! I did not know how else to go about it. I am sorry. I know I have hurt you so many times. I also know that I do love you so very much." She cried trying to near him.

"I bloody well loved and worshipped you for so damn long. I hurt and I did not know why! You let me hate you!" He said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her harshly.

"I am sorry!" She whimpered.

Aldwyn lost all sense of himself and he crushed her to him. She whimpered loudly and his kiss was passionately painful. His anger and his hatred so misplaced yet again. Aldwyn could not control his own yoki in his grief and she gasped as he slowly drew his lips away. She panted softly and his mouth was bruised from the intensity of their old issues.

"Aldwyn." She growled and she grabbed him back.

Their mouths smashed and hungrily ate the other. Aldwyn crushed her silver length in his hands and the brown Welsh inu was totally lost. He was devastated and angered but by God he felt her in his arms again. He now knew why he had never been able to get over her; he had married her before God and everyone. They had only a year of solid marriage and happiness. It had been truly the happiest point in his long life and to remember a pup that he had forgotten about. That killed him the most and she jerked her mouth back.

"I did not want you to pine for her while the proper time came about. I am truly sorry. She is still a tiny pup. She has not changed." She said holding his cheeks in her hands.

"Our pasts are fucked up. We are so entwined and I hated you. I hated you for losing our son but you had already given me my daughter! Asuna do you have any bloody idea how painful this has been?" He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"I cannot say how sorry I am. Aldwyn Dillingham, I love you. I need you in my life. I need you with me. Please! Please forgive me." She begged him.

"I need time. I want to see my pup. I have the right to see my pup." Aldwyn said flatly.

Asuna's eyes widened and she nodded. She also felt his heart and mind. Irrational jealousy hit her and Aldwyn was involved with somebody. She was fighting back the fury and she only nodded. He did not know she knew but he sighed. He had secured her permission to see his own child and he ported out. She stood there and could not believe her mate had someone else. It made her violently ill suddenly and she had to vomit. She felt the warm salty tears fall down her face and she puked until she dry heaved. The past had been something so tremendous for her and Aldwyn had been a part of her life. It hit her and she refused to lose him AGAIN.

Asuna had to focus and she was in the still virgin looking forests around the Panyu palace. She was scenting them out and it was almost night. Jin said this group was more empusae then others of his kingdom. Asuna had the feeling that these Panyu had remated themselves to more empusae. They would be more blood drinker and less canine in nature. She came upon a large dwelling that was Chinese in nature and could have rivaled portions of the Forbidden City. She widened her eyes and she looked around. She felt them and they most certainly felt her. A beautiful creature stepped out and he looked like an angel. His jaw was square and he had a dimple in his chin. His violet eyes were slanted and Asian looking but his coloring was purely youkai. His eyes stood out because of cerulean marks on his lids.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Oh! Hello." Asuna blinked.

"Welcome to Yunhu." He smiled at her.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked stupidly.

"Why of course we do. I am Chan." He said bowing.

"You accosted a woman in Tokyo!" She accused.

"I fed. Do you not do the same? I assure you that she moaned and screamed in great pleasure." Chan said totally confused.

"We do not eat the mortals so publically!" She growled.

"Is that what the queen commands?" He asked frowning.

"Well hai!" She said exasperated.

"Perhaps I may taste?" He said taking her hand.

She felt others and they had begun to come out. This beautiful creature began to lick at her veins in her wrist and she hissed. He looked up at her and he was confused.

"You do not share?" Chan asked.

"Not like that!" Asuna said jerking her hand back.

"We do not understand." The obviously aroused man said knitting his white brows together.

"Did you know of Danika?" She asked trying to clear her head.

"Of course we knew of her but we avoided her. If she knew of us than she would have controlled us. We do not mind one so much like us." He said watching her and he ran his fingers over her cheek.

She saw many. She saw lots and lots of these partial inu but mostly empusae and they surrounded her. So many just touched her and she knew it was the inu in them. It was also hard to deal with and she watched Chan closely. He seemed to be their leader and he scented her.

"Smell so good. Please? Please let me taste a little." He said sweetly.

"Will you stop touching me?" Asuna demanded.

"I suppose." He pouted.

His bottom was full and she wanted to slap her head. He was of course a beautiful creature and he was of course wanting to drink blood. He held her wrist reverently and Asuna felt the fangs sink in. She was immediately crippled.

"Agh!" She cried out softly.

She fell to her knees and Chan was fighting back the urge to just take her in every sense. He forced himself to pull back and he stared down at her.

"You are so delicious. Do you know about us?" He asked licking his lips and she was crushed under the powerful lust.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" She cried.

"I am sorry if I find you pleasing my queen. Do you know who I am?" He asked cupping her chin.

"No." Asuna replied shakily.

"Jin is my grandson." He smiled.

Her mouth dropped open and he shut her jaw. He smiled and he watched her.

"You are Chun's father?" She asked dumbly.

"Yes." He smiled.

The man's eyes slowly changed and they were the blue of the Panyu royal house. Her jaw dropped again and he chuckled.

"Yes. I know. One of my mates was his mother. She was a lovely woman but she died not long after his birth. I watch over my son's family from afar." He said gently.

"You mated an inu?" Asuna asked.

"I mated what I am in part. So it is not so strange. I was the lord of Panyu at one time but it grew old and bothersome." He said cupping her cheek again.

"Chen killed Chun in battle. I was told that and and…oh my Kamis. Hideaki said…" She said stuttering.

"He is a most interesting young man. My great grandson it seems. Now my queen what has brought you?" He asked just wanting to touch her.

"You are empusae?" She asked numbly.

"Yes. We are blood drinkers here and we are alike. If an outside empusae finds us than we welcome them but here we are like we are supposed to be. We are free." He shrugged.

"I am out there fighting for my life and you all are here getting laid?" She asked in sudden anger.

"It is not nicely put but I suppose. What are we supposed to know of?" Chan asked.

"The ekimmu! Bilae, the enemy wraiths, and the fucking Ramanga!" Asuna yelled.

He neared her and he tipped her head back and kissed her beyond stupid. Kissing another empusae or even drinking of one was enough to make one very loopy indeed and she sagged in his arms. He stared down at her face and he brushed his thumbs over her lips.

"Please no anger and no upset. We shelter ourselves from the outside. Here we can partake of our natural ways and not fear but if you need us then you only had to command us. We are true pleasure seekers but we are also fierce warriors. I serve the true queen of my kind and she is in part of what I am. I am most happy." He said licking her lips.

She whimpered and he kissed her fully again. He suddenly ported her and he laid her back on a bed. She stared at him as if he lost his mind and he snapped his fingers. Two more incubus crept forward and she was suddenly bitten again.

"We have you here and it is high time you know us fully. Feel our devotion my queen as we take of your generosity." He whispered.

She was quaking and she lifted her head.

"What are you doing?" She moaned out.

"Taking." He said crawling on the bed and kissing her with plenty of lustful need.

Her face burned red and the incubus did every imaginable thing and she lay there in a sort of stupor as Chan rose and yawned.

"Why did you do that?" Asuna asked hoarsely.

"Finding out for ourselves exactly who and what you are. We shelter ourselves for a reason. We have been used and killed for millenniums. I protect us. You are the queen and I shall do as you bid." He said slyly.

"Kamis I need to go." She said feeling weak.

"We fed from you. I am sorry." He said crossing his arms.

"You fed from me?" Asuna asked falling back.

"Yes. I need more information and I will get it. Now sleep. You will need it." He smiled seductively.

Asuna was horrified but the pretty incubus was sly as hell and willful to boot. She felt no energy and she felt her stomach. She was suddenly angry and she forced herself to move. Chan was surprised and Asuna ported. She was in the forest around the empusae settlement and she crawled. She crawled right into booted feet and she looked up. Chanak had been following her and he saw her state.

"What the hell?" He asked stunned.

"Wonderful. Just perfect." She muttered weakly.

"Who did this bitch?" Chanak demanded.

"Empusae." She said actually laying her head on the ground.

Chanak leaned down and picked her up. He looked up and he saw several incubus and they were not friendly.

"You idiot. Do you not realize what this place is?" he asked in fury.

"Empusae." She said sleepily.

"A den full of predators that probably have not seen a succubus queen in some time. I swear I thought you smarter!" He said rolling his eyes.

Chanak made a face and he held out one hand. A cloud of what appeared kemuri exploded but when it cleared there was a wall of vegetation. Asuna's eyes were wide and he produced the mists to open the veils into Leth'Evana. He moved and he laid her down.

"Being nice to you is not on my list of things I have to do. You may go whore!" He yelled at another onna.

"Yes sir!" The Soten female said scurrying away.

"How nice. A slut?" Asuna demanded in her weak voice.

"No. A wet nurse." He smirked.

He leaned over and ripped open her shirt of white crisp cotton. Her bra came next and she hissed at him. His fingers rolled and lightly pinched her nipples and she felt the rush of her milk. She yelped and his eyes held such profound lust.

"Good. Good indeed. I have something for you." Chanak said in a very soft growl.

He stood over her and he actually tied her down. Asuna made a furious noise and he left her on his bed. He had covered her eyes and soon he came back with an awake babe and she felt a tiny mouth wrap around a tit. She made a surprised noise and the child suckled hard.

"I am shielding the aura. You will serve as a good wet nurse for now. Do you know what child this is?" He demanded as he hovered.

"Yours I suppose?" She asked breathless.

She felt the wrap around her eyes come off and she saw the child and the quaking began right after. The baby boy was kneading her breast and his mark was unmistakable.

"Amras? How? How?" She asked stunned.

"Mother taught me many things and how to tap into the yoki as you call of it of Arawn. If you know what elements to call then you can pull souls back very carefully. He is a beauty is he not? Do not think I will return him either. I have found myself having rather tender emotions towards him." He said meanly.

"You bastard! You stole his body to bring him back? For what?" Asuna asked and tears flooded her face.

"He sleeps. His mother's milk is apparently very good. Hold your questions for now." He said smirking cruelly.

She made an anguished cry as Chanak lifted him up and spoke softly to his sleeping form. He took him across the room and laid him down.

"Now my enemy." He made a soft growl and he feel to his knees by his bed.

Asuna felt his fangs sink into her breast and he fed differently. She was getting weaker and Chanak was moaning as he squeezed her breast and he was getting so damn needy that within five minutes he ripped his mouth away and he crashed his lips against hers. She received his tongue and she was utterly confused, weak, and dazed. She wanted her baby and she would allow his use of her to get him. Chanak moved her and touched her how he wanted and she felt the fae heat obliterate her and he was rolling her clit a certain way after he had removed the slim skirt. The heat from his yoki permeated the nodule of nerves and she tried to shriek but he would let her. Chanak pressed his wrist to her mouth after biting it himself and he moved her so that her hips were up and he teased her core.

"I hate you but I adore your body. I adore how your walls clutch my cock as I sink into you. You damn wretched bitch. You sexy bitch." He growled softly and she felt his mouth on and around her sex.

"Do not do this! Do not make it like this!" She moaned out.

"I will fuck you how I wish. Oh my Gods your walls are gripping just my fingers. Tell me why you feel so good? I demand to know." He snapped.

"Because I am what I am. I am a mix like you." She whined softly so as not to wake up Amras.

"Shut up! Shut up." He hissed as softly.

He began to kiss her female flesh and her eyes were wide. He was going to make her jump over the edge and it would be beyond glorious. He was both wraith and fae and the two was just too heady. She nearly lost it when she felt his tongue enter her other entrance and he used his fingers to stretch and massage her channel.

"Chanak! Oh Kamis!" She screamed out.

"Be quiet! You flow you bitch. So wet. I am going to die. I am going to fucking die when I enter you. I will lose my head to your heat and your slick charms. You taste so good whore." He choked as he went back to thrusting his tongue.

She felt the slow burn as it grew and he was not stopping. Chanak was obsessed and he felt her tense under him. He sucked at and began a pace that destroyed her and she buried her face in his pillow as she shook violently and he held her hips up as she jerked. His face had a passionate look and he used his hand to glide up and down his cock.

"I want you. You will call my name." He said harshly and he sat up on his knees.

Asuna mewled for him and he knew without a doubt that this obsession was going to become worse. The slick roasted him and he jerked his hips to build up.

The beautiful fae wraith was almost fully naked and Asuna looked back. She gasped and she was hating herself as he moved. It was not taking because the bastard was giving. It made her crazed and she whimpered more.

"Want." She whispered through the haze.

"Want what? Say it!" He growled.

"Chanak! Oh Kamis hell! Please!" She said clawing at his bed linens.

His smile was one of triumph and he jerked his body back. Asuna moved sluggishly and he was now on his back. She nuzzled and sucked her way around him. His eyes shut and it was truly crazy to be engaged in such intimacy with his enemy but he wanted it. Soon he pulled her up to spoon his form and he slowly pistoned his hips to get the right friction.

"This is bad. So bad!" She gasped harder.

"Maybe so but it is also glorious. You damn fucking beautiful bitch. I hate you so much." He snarled as he moved with force and the sudden onset orgasm struck her totally dumb.

Her tunnel gripped him as he choked and he spent himself deeply inside of her. He shut his multi-colored eyes and felt perfect bliss. Asuna was paralyzed in fear as her absolutely amazing end was followed by a sort of beginning. Pain shot through her stomach and she screamed.

"Shut up!" He snarled.

"Labor! You caused labor." She gasped.

"Lovely indeed. So shall I deliver you home and let you have your brats?" He asked.

"Bastard! Bastard! I want my baby." Asuna cried out.

"No. Come woman. You have a job to do." Chanak smirked.

She grabbed at him and he stared down at her face. Their lips were inches from the other and he stared at her overly beautiful face.

"I will take from your charms soon enough." He whispered.

He laid her back and she was struck by another squeezing of her belly. Chanak dressed and he put a black robe of the finest silk on her and he lifted her up. He called on the wet nurse and he threatened her of course. He took her to her very home in modern Tokyo and Chanak laid her on her couch. She was gasping and he calmly went to her bathroom and got a washcloth. Chanak proceeded to open her thighs and he methodically washed her. She was in shock and he was quiet as he did so. He finally stood up and he smirked down at her.

"I meet his every need. This is my penance for having harmed him. Goodbye for now." He smirked.

"Chanak no! Give me my son. Please give me my baby!" She cried grasping his hand.

"You want him?" Chanak asked her with pursed lips.

"Please!" She actually begged.

"Then you will come for him when you are done. Goodbye." He smiled and he stepped back into his mists.

She was suffering in contraction pains but he had been so unbelievable. Asuna sat up and she was trembling. She willed her phone into her hand and she screamed out. The screams did not go unnoticed and Alum had come back to get his some things and he found her on the couch and she was clutching her stomach.

"Isha? Oh Gods! It will be okay. It will be fine. Two are fully corporeal correct?" He asked calmly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Okay. Tell me who to call." He said calmly.

"Naraku still sleeps. Jouichi and Beren. Oh Alum it hurts!" Asuna moaned out.

"Calm. Calm Isha. Should you like to go to that plane? Would you prefer that?" He asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

He picked her up himself and she told him to go to Sendai. He followed her every direction and he emerged into Ayumu's Forest. Alum wandered into the lush overgrown forest entrance to Leth'Evana and she screamed out. Alum was soon surrounded by fae warriors and one moved forward and removed a silver helmet. Beren was shocked to see his wife and he called off his soldiers.

"Wife! Asuna? Is it time?" He asked nearing her.

"Hai! Oh hell!" She moaned.

"Shouten could you phase her to my father's palace? I will be right behind you." Beren stated.

"Yes." Alum nodded.

Alum was shown the palace in her mind and he phased her there. She indicated which way to go and soon he laid her upon a bed and she withered.

"Isha? Is the fae healer here?" He asked gently.

"Hai! Name is Airis Ludok. Oh kamis!" She yelped.

Alum got up and he went to the door of the lavishly beautiful room. She was in a normal birth and soon Beren entered with another fae and Airis bowed before Alum.

"Healer tr'Awnhi? I am Airis Ludok. Welcome!" He said gently.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"This way my friend. Prince Beren you were going to retrieve Nwyvre?" Airis asked the distracted Beren.

"Yes. Yes I was going to get him. Wife. I am sorry you hurt. I will return soon." He whispered.

"Need talk to you! Owwwe Beren." She moaned and he felt the sheets of his bed wet.

"Airis, I do believe her waters have broken." He said more agitated.

"Yes my prince. Go please as it may not be long." He stated.

Beren nodded and he left. Airis came over and her moved her gently, He bared her belly as he had done before and she was gasping and whining.

"Kumo babes big. Always big." She grunted.

"It will be okay my princess. Shhh. Just let me aid your body as you work. Retreat into your mind and feel my voice. Feel my aura." He said gently.

Alum watched fascinated as Airis put her into a hypnotic state. The fae healer continued to soothe her and ease her with massage.

"I am shocked. Shouten births must occur in the in betweens or in Hueco Mundo." He said fascinated.

"It would make sense. Your kind is ether beings truly and in order to form they must corporealize." Airis said.

"Yes." Alum nodded.

Asuna moaned softly but the ache was dulled and Airis's voice was calming.

-You hear me?- He pathed.

-Hai.- She pathed back tiredly.

-I will get you through this princess. I will always deliver you so no fears.- Airis thought softly.

Her eyes had bled green and she met his honey brown eyes. Airis felt a jolt and her mind was seeking his. She needed it for pain relief so he allowed it. She continued to stare and he was feeling heavy.

"That is it. Good job my princess. Do you feel her head? Reach down and feel her head as your body works." He commanded.

She made a noise and she felt a head. She cried out and made soft whimpers. Beren and Jouichi immediately came in and Asuna was pushing with all her might. Alum watched totally mesmerized as she birthed so serenely. Asuna whimpered but Airis continued the massage and she was yelping sounds as she pushed mightily. Jouichi made a cry as a black haired infant came forth and she looked like Sakina had. Airis carefully cut her cord and she was soon crying full blown.

"There there little princess. It is okay. Here you go Nwyvre." He said lying the squirming infant in Jouichi's arms.

The little girl opened her eyes and she stared at her sire with light blue kumo eyes and she mewled for him. Jouichi felt like he had been hit in the stomach and stared at an absolute beauty.

"Mitsukai! Oh my angel. Look at her. Look at our beautiful baby girl. Thank you! Oh Kamis thank you!" He said holding his child to his chest.

Tears fell down his face and he was in love. His newest daughter had his tear shaped mark and her magenta stripes.

"Teruko?" He asked his beloved.

Asuna nodded and she screamed out for a second and Naraku's child was coming. She was in agony and Airis pulled hard on her mind. She stared at him and she whimpered.

"Alum? Oh Kamis Alum please try to wake him up or at least Nobu! Please!" She cried.

He nodded and Beren realized his baby would be born last. He took the Shouten and Alum made a face but he phased to the hospital. He walked until he felt Nobu who in turn came looking for him.

"No time! She is birthing the one known as Naraku's girl. Come now!" He commanded.

"Why in the hell is she not here?" He raged.

"Because she wanted to be there." Alum said smugly.

Nobu snarled and Alum phased them. They appeared at the Sendai forest and they moved quickly. Beren ushered them quickly and he transported them to the room. Asuna was withering but Airis had a tight hold on her mind. Nobu walked in to see another man delivering his mate and Asuna was doing well. Jouichi made a noise and made Nobu look at Teruko. The kumo healer looked at the half kumo girl and he had to admit that she was absolutely stunning.

"Nobu? Nobu why is he not awake?" Asuna said trying to hurt but Airis held it back.

"He expanded a lot of yoki my beloved. It will be okay. I will go to Hakurei-zan and show him. It will be well." He promised.

She nodded and she grunted out harshly as she squeezed out another ebony haired infant. She had blue eyes as well and Naraku's blue marks. She was a screamer and Airis calmly handed the babe over to Nobu who was in love himself. They had always raised their kids together so it was his girl in a way too. Beren came over and he had nightmares of seeing his daughter still born. The agony of Amras gone was tearing him up and Asuna grabbed his hand.

"The Soten! Oh Kamis Beren! Ouch owe owe!" She said grunting more as the pain became severe.

"You are tearing some princess but it will be repaired. Breathe deep." Airis commanded.

Asuna nodded and she could not think beyond the burn and Airis was snared in her mind and in her fear. He saw the truth and he felt the truth as well. He fought back the choking and he was feeling how powerful in mind that Beren's wife was and it frightened him because she stared into his soul and he was wide eyed. They only stared at the other and she suddenly screamed when he faltered. Airis shook his head and he snared tighter as Asuna whimpered.

"She is coming. She has silver hair my princess. Prince Beren come here." The fae healer commanded.

Beren sat down and he helped to guide his own child into life and he cried out. She had his wife's silver mane and the fae marks around both of her pale brown eyes. She had a tiny heart shaped mouth and light magenta marks on her wrists and ankles. Asuna gasped in and out as she beheld her three girls and she lay back and sobbed suddenly.

"Naerwen." Beren said feeling stifled with emotion.

"I shall get your father my prince." Airis said needing air.

-Do not run.- She whispered in his head.

-He needs to know. He needs to know that his son lives.- The healer replied in her head as he moved away from the prince's room.

-I shall tell him. You fear me.- Asuna stated in his mind.

-Not fear. Fear of myself Princess. There is a difference. I did not mean to seek so deep. Forgive me.- The healer pathed.

-You made it perfection like you did last time. How can I ever thank you for giving me beautiful and serene moments as I give my babes life?- She thought in a painful tone.

-I have no right to know you this deep.- Came his thoughts.

-Telepathy is a damning and dangerous thing.- Asuna sighed in his mind.

-Yes. I saw things.- Airis whispered in her head.

-What things did you see healer? I am a blood drinker. I am a goodly part succubus. What did you see that shames you so?- She demanded in thought.

-I saw you as some see you. I wish I had not.- He barely thought.

-Why?- She asked painfully in his mind.

-Because I am alone. My wife died in childbirth. It is the reason I became a healer. I was Simyth's head warrior before he became a father.- He admitted.

-Truly?- She asked stunned in his deeper mind.

-Yes. Now I must shut out yet another. I bid you sleep and rest now princess.- He said shutting her out.

Asuna opened her eyes and she stared at Beren's moist eyes. The pathing had not been _felt_ by others in the room and Airis Ludok was a major mystery to her. Her mind and soul had been jarred when he had anchored himself to control her pain. She focused her mind and she took Beren's hand.

"Chanak did not mean to kill Amras." Asuna said softly.

"Not right now Wife. This is a beautiful thing you have done and given me. Let us be happy." Beren asked.

"Amras is alive!" She blurted.

Beren's eyes widened and he knew deep in his soul that she spoke the truth. He felt like he had been slapped and he only stared at her.

"You have seen him?" He asked choking.

"Hai but I went into labor." Asuna admitted.

"Why does he keep him? He cannot mean anything to that beast!" The fae prince choked more.

"He says he only meant to poison me. He had lied about knowing that you and I had been intimate." She said watching his face.

Simyth walked in just as she had spilled the news and Alum was shocked. Nobu was only watching and he now wanted to punch the fairy healer. Nobody was that perfect in his mind and he narrowed eyes at Alum.

"Asuna, I should like to take her to Hakurei-zan after you feed her." He stated.

"I want her name to be Etsu." Asuna murmured.

"Hai. He will like it." Nobu smiled.

She was tired and Nobu laid Etsu in her arms and she stared down at Naraku's youngest daughter and tears stung her eyes.

"Your chichi shall be so happy. He loves you girls so much." She said kissing the tiny brow.

"I will fix the laceration." Her kumo mate said firmly.

She nodded and Jouichi moved to put Teruko to her other breast and he helped to support her as she lazily fed. His baby and Naraku's were lovely beyond compare and the old kumo lord's eyes stung. Simyth was awestruck and he missed this with his wife. A sad smile graced his lips and Beren laid his daughter in his arms.

"She is quite lovely my son. I am certain you are well pleased. We will get your son back and sooner rather than later." Simyth said very softly.

"Thank you Father." Beren stated bowing his head.

"Children belong with their true family. Your son belongs to you." He said stiffly and he stared at his granddaughter.

Asuna had managed to give Beren three children in the space of a very short time and it was obvious his son could not be happier. Now Simyth had to stop this Soten from ruining his home.

Alum was just awed and he had returned to Hueco Mundo. Her babes slept beside each other and Nobu had taken Etsu to see her Chichi. Airis had come in and checked her sutures and he remained friendly but distant. As he rose to leave she grabbed his hand and he startled.

"Your wife. Tell me about her." Asuna commanded.

"Why princess?" He asked softly.

"You fae men seem to lose your hearts and they stay lost." She said in honesty.

"Love is not lightly taken or given in our kind. We are very sexual creatures and expressing love is a great joy to us but it is reserved for few. Beren threw himself at Simyth's feet and begged for your hand. Simyth knew the prince had fallen deeply in love with you and there would be no swaying him. It was meant to be in Beren's mind and he pursued you with his heart." He said stiffly.

"You did not answer my original question Airis." She stated.

"My wife was my love and my life outside of my king's commands. I love her still and I see her in her death as often as I can." He whispered.

His honey eyes held pain and she was highly affected. She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her cheek. Airis felt trapped and he felt like an utter heathen. She pressed her lips to his palm and he gulped back raw need.

"Stop. Please stop." He whispered in agony.

"I hurt for you." Asuna stated meeting his eyes.

"I am okay." He stated breathing just a tad harder.

"How long has it been since you have felt the love of another? The heat of another?" She asked with a hoarse voice.

"So long. I must go." He said forcing himself up and towards the door.

"Airis stop please!" She cried gently.

"No. I am no one and you are Leth'Evana's princess. I must go." He said hard and he left her presence.

Simyth and Beren were gone looking for Amras in the place she had told them to look and she forced herself up. She went to another room and had Eiji's nanny watched the girls. She made her way slowly to the healer's rooms and he was lost in his own pain and his own mind. She slipped in and he did not even hear or pay attention. She could see him replaying his wife's death in his mind and she came up behind him. She softly moved his hair and she kissed the back of his neck. The fae healer shut his eyes and he trembled hard.

"No. No stop. I am not this way. I am not this…" Airis tried to say and she covered his lips with her own.

He was frozen and the soft press of her full mouth against his made him groan gutturally. His pain and loneliness came unleashed and the soft kiss grew slowly. It started out slow and with soft nips as she slowly drew him deeper. His family came from powerful minds and the connection he was feeling was making him reel. She slipped her tongue into his warm heat and he lost it totally. Airis grunted and her hands buried in his long white hair. He returned the passionate embrace with true feeling. She only kissed him deeply and Airis could not stop his want. He tried to stop his need and he slowly pulled back from her mouth.

"Princess. I am truly honored. My connection to you was a mistake. I only was trying to give you relief. Now you must lie down and I have things and patients to tend." He said very slowly.

"How long?" She demanded.

"I do not remember. It has been a very long time. I must go." He said softly and she stared at him.

"I had hoped you would attach yourself to Nanami." She said red.

"I am delighted with knowing her but it is friendly. I must go. You must lay down." Airis repeated gently.

She kissed his mouth again and Airis's breath was stolen. She kissed him with such fervor and his eyes slid shut in the sheer pleasure of it. Their bodies were suddenly pressed together and he again ripped himself away.

"You are so beautiful. Allow me to take you back to your bed so you can rest." He said firmly.

She sighed and nodded as he led her towards Beren's rooms and he felt her pinning him and she breathed along his neck. She ran her lips over his ear and he shut his eyes again.

"I cannot do this. I want to but I cannot. Oh Princess! Oh that feels good." He cried softly.

"I cannot stop feeling your pain." Asuna whispered urgently.

"It is my pain though. It is my burden to bear. I was not strong enough to save my wife and baby son. Please, please not this." Airis said clenching his teeth.

Asuna was reeling from the connection they had made in her birth and she ported them back to his rooms. She would not make love to him but she would help him find release. She opened his long outer robe and got into his inner white clothing. His face made a pained expression as she used her body to pin him. Airis mentally tried to prod her to stop but she bared his flesh and he sucked in deep pants.

"Princess what are you doing?" He asked totally dazed.

"Why no hair?" She asked brushing lips over his staff.

"Just how we are! Agh!" He moaned as she continued to just brush her lips.

"I want you not to hurt." She whispered and she began a kissing along his sensitive tissue and the fae man ran a hand through his white hair.

Airis bit his lip softly and he stifled moans. His head fell to the side and he made very soft sounds. He made the mistake of looking and he whimpered a little as she captured his blunt head between her lips.

"Princess! Oh heavens so different." He whispered in blissful agony.

"You make me wish to see you moan more." Asuna whispered and she suddenly sucked him hard.

"Ungh! I…I know not what to do." He yelped out.

-Move.- She commanded in thought.

The fae healer slowly moved his hips and he hissed as jolts of molten desire pumped through his veins. The moist cavern of her lips and soon her throat made him beyond dizzy. His gasps of need escalated and she worked her tongue around; up and down his shaft as it moved. He clutched at the wall and his breathing was harsher. His mind was shutting down as he was reaching pinnacle. She snarled around him and it undid him. His nerves reacted and he managed to stare into green eyes as he made soft moans as spasms of joy rocked him. She swallowed and it made her dizzy. Fae men were incredibly sweet and she adored and loved to see them in rapture. She was happy to see Airis in rapture. She slowly released his slowly receding cock and she had a look on her face.

"Must not happen anymore. I am dizzy." Airis stuttered violently.

"You needed that." She stated rising.

"No. I need nothing. It was tremendous Princess but I need to lie down now. Please excuse me." He said stumbling.

She followed him to his bed and Airis was trying to think straight. It had been so long since he had felt anything remotely familiar like this and she fell against him. He lost control of himself and he began to meet her demanding thrusts of tongue. She was an aggressive lover and he found it maddening. The fae healer arched under her as she fingered his ear and began to leave passionate caresses against his jaw and throat.

"Please!" He suddenly begged.

"Tell me what you need?" Asuna begged in return.

"Feel! I need to feel. I...am so alone." Airis managed to gasp out.

She worked his clothes open and his body was etched with muscle and she did not doubt that he had been a warrior at one time. Asuna began to nip down his throat to his chest and he moaned heavily as wrapped her mouth around his pale nub. His body trembled hard and she sucked on him for some time. His eyes felt like they were burning and she felt his natural heat. The woman he had helped only the day before began a slow undressing of him and no skin was spared her attention. She was trying not to bite because he had not invited it and he lost his mind to the heat.

"You wish it. Please. I give you permission." He rasped out.

"Thank you healer." She said and she bared her fangs.

Asuna sank them into his chest and he cradled her silver head as she fed from his luscious life force. She drank for some time and she was seeing double.

"How do I taste?" He inquired lustfully.

"So good. So amazing. No hair." She said shaking her head.

'

"Does that please you?" Airis asked huskily.

"Hai!" She growled.

He was fixing to cut it short but she did what she should not. She still wore her filmy night gown and she straddled his groin. He got a look of utter panic but she mounted him and Airis Ludok's head fell back as the soft cries drove them both mad. She rotated her hips on him and he continued to make massive groans as the mounting something spurred and destroyed. It was making them both crazed and he truly lost all will to fight it. Airis sat up and began to kiss her neck and shoulders as he was made love to for the first time in so very long. In his hunger and need he pulled the bodice of her gown down and his mouth wrapped around a tit. His blunt teeth nibbled and she gasped for him. His hot and sultry mouth continued its devastating attack and she was making obscene noises in her rising passion. Their intense moment spiraled as he took her mouth and she moved on him as he passionately embraced the crown princess. His hands buried in her long silver as hers buried in his white. She made small yips as the end began to flare exponentially and Airis felt the rush of purity as he consumed her. It washed over them both and she whined into the intense lip lock. He rasped into their passionate embrace as well as his final spasm left them both breathless. His body was suddenly liquid and he fell back as his mind tried to calm.

"I cannot do this again. Swear to me never again." He breathed.

"Why?" Asuna asked in a trembling voice.

"It was beautiful. It was as near perfect as anything can be but it is not for me. I cannot love you." He said staring at her eyes.

Her lip trembled and she suddenly hated herself. She scrambled off of him and Airis was stunned and mortified at his own person as well. This was not him and he stared off.

"I am sorry. I am truly sorry." Asuna said then fled.

He was shaking and he searched for all his clothes. He should leave his post for now but he could not. He had too many he cared for and it would look bad to Simyth. He was dressed quickly enough and he pulled his hair up in a high pony tail. Airis shut his eyes and to feel another so close to him in body had been divine. It was also with the wrong person. He felt her mental barrage of herself and he cringed. He wished he could go back and not have touched her so deeply in her psyche. It had doomed him and made her condemn herself. Airis felt like a fool.

She was in a hurry to get the hell out of Leth'Evana and the man she had taken without mercy or care. She now hated herself for it. Soon she had her two new babes wrapped and she held them both intending to port. Beren came in and he was shocked to see her trying to leave.

"I have to go." She said breathing too hard.

"What is wrong?" Beren asked.

"I need to go!" Asuna screamed.

Simyth came in and he saw his daughter in law in a panic and Beren was confused. Things were so good between them now and to have her run off.

"Why are you leaving after having just given birth?" The fae king asked regally.

"Because they need their sister and I need my homes. I cannot stay here. I have to find Amras!" She said glowering.

"We have been looking." Her fae mate stated.

"I know but I have to look too. I have to go." She said firmly.

"Well at least let me accompany you." Beren said upset.

"Hai." She nodded.

He carried his daughter and brought Eiji as well. They made it to the outside world and Asuna ported them to the Estate. She was upset and anguished and she made a cry when she saw Naraku there holding his daughter.

"Well it took you long enough inu." He smiled.

"Naraku!" Asuna cried.

"Hello fae." The hanyou said to Beren.

"Hello Lord Naraku." He said bowing his head.

"So you named Etsu? I suppose I am okay with it. Now let me see the girls." He said in command as he traded Etsu for Jouichi's daughter.

"Teruko." She said softly.

Naraku stared at the half kumo girl and he was awed by her beauty but his own daughter was just as lovely.

"This is Naerwen." Asuna whispered watching her chief mate.

"Well fae you make a tolerably beautiful child. Congratulations." The hanyou smirked at Beren.

The fae prince relaxed and he pathed the news of Amras. The halfling took it in stride and soon Beren kissed his son and daughter as he bowed in deep respect. He left not long after and Naraku eyed her.

"Spill inu." Naraku commanded.

"I am only worn out. Amras is alive by the way. Chanak has made himself known to me." She said sighing.

"I know. As soon as I woke up I had a litany of messages from Lei. He quite boldly told me to get off my fucking ass and call him back. I did better and showed up." He said wryly.

"And?" She asked surprised.

"Let us just say me and Jing understand one another and I approve him unlike many. He is the best sort and I respect his power. He is peeved and restless. He is angry that Admal is upping him so to speak." He explained.

"I cannot keep all of you happy all the time." Asuna said exasperated.

"Ah but inu you do not alienate those of us who are the most powerful. Now ice boy is well I assume?" He asked coldly.

"Hai." She nodded.

"I intend to give him a piece of my mind. I also intend to speak with Ichigawa on some topics. Now my daughter is beautiful and I am most pleased my beautiful inu." He said kissing her mouth softly.

"I am happy." His mate murmured.

"Do not get emotional. All is well for the moment. I know you intend to search but I would feel better if you took Lei or myself with you." He said flatly.

"How about a neutral party?" She asked in a temper.

"Who?" He asked.

"Yhea." She negotiated.

"Fine. Also tell me of these empusae you went to see." He said sitting.

"My Kamis is there nothing you do not know?" She asked in a foul mood.

"Nothing. Now spill it." He said watching her.

"Chan is Jin's grandfather. He seemed to be the defacto ruler so to speak." She said embarrassed.

"Fine. Fill in Ichigawa. I will spend time with new daughter and you will rest. They are perfection my little inu." Naraku commanded her.

"I swear when do you think to command me?" Asuna snorted.

"When I gave myself to your charms centuries ago Asuna. I have been plotting and planning for years. You know this. I do for this institution we have created. Do not ever mistake it. I like power and you know that. By loving you and having this thing we have made; I am more powerful for it. Never forget who I am and was." He said smirking meanly.

Asuna gulped and Naraku just scared the hell out of her sometimes. He was gone with their new daughter and she sighed. Life was becoming complicated yet again. She looked at her newest additions and decided to feed them.

Lei was not happy. In fact Jing Lei Shi was thoroughly pissed off. Yhea was getting dressed in recon clothes and his "brother" was letting him know that he was not happy.

"What has your panties in a twist Lei?" He demanded.

"This! I should be going and not you!" He snapped.

"Naraku has commanded it." Yhea snorted.

"Yes well I can think for myself thank you!" He yelled.

"You and Admal fighting?" His brother asked.

"He is distracted and I am uncertain of why. I am also certain if I could drop an atomic sized yoki bomb on Astana then I would." Lei said smirking cruelly.

"Sometimes you are just evil." Yhea laughed.

"Yes well you go with her and I will check out my wayward lover." He snapped.

Yhea nodded and he phased out. Yhea was happy in life and it made Lei snort. When the former crown prince of the Shouten had become happy with the simple things in life; he had no clue but he was an excellent and involved father and he was active in the Jing clan. Shan Lao's natural son was a good young man. Lei was not. He phased out to Astana and he walked freely towards Admal's room. He saw his lover sipping on wine and he entered his room.

"Lei? Why are you here? Maec does not care for your presence." He said in irritation.

"Expecting someone Admal?" He asked coldly.

"I was expecting several actually. I thought to parade them through my room as I fucked each one slowly and comepletly. Game?" He asked sharply.

Lei lost his temper and he belted Admal across his face. The tr'Awnhi prince was shocked and he stared at Lei in utter shock.

"Do not take me for one of your insipid little courtiers Admal! I do not go around giving my feelings out freely. A little diversion here and there with Asuna is one thing but knowing that my other bound mate is whoring around is just so wonderful." Lei said raising his fist.

"Pardon you Jing but this is my home! You will not hit me again or I will hit back." Admal threatened.

"Do it. I dare you! We may be lovers lover but we are still men. I would kick your ass all the way in daddy's room." The Jing heir snorted.

Admal's face blanched and he pointed to his door.

"Get out! How dare you disrespect my king, my brother, and my father figure in such a way! How would you feel if I taunted Shan Lao?" He yelled.

"Why not? All you tr"Awnhi know how to do is taunt and ruin." Lei said furious.

"Pardon me? You are tr'Awnhi bitch." The blue eyed man snorted.

Lei lost it totally and he punched Admal again. The head of the Royal Guard actually punched him in return and Lei was slammed through Admal's door. Lei got up and his beautiful face was marred by a deep gash in his cheek and he morphed his hand into a sword. His lover had to duck and grabbed his own weapon and he could not believe he was fighting.

"Who have you been fucking whilst I have been worried out of my skull? Who?" Lei screamed.

"You did this to Isha! You acted insane when you thought she was going behind you." Admal hissed in return.

"Her name is Asuna! You follow your fucking big brother around like he is some saint and what? You do not wish my care anymore? Do you not?" His Jing love said in a nasty nasty tone.

"I think I do without your insane jealousy!" He retorted.

Lei stepped back and he wiped his blood away and morphed his hand back. He stared at Admal coldly and he had a haughty and mean look to him.

"Stay away from me and stay away from my wife! You go near her and I will fucking kill you!" Lei stated with cold.

"Lei! Do not be an idiot." Admal said in disbelief.

"Oh I am the idiot? Who seduced who Admal? Did you not lay in wait like the predator you are? You wish to justify your empusae half? Go right ahead but do not lie to me anymore. You go do what you need to do but you can do it without us!" He snarled.

"She is my bound!" He snarled.

"She is my bound and my wife! I married her before you dickhead big brother! I wrenched her free from Astana but you all still managed to grip your claws into her! I may love you Admal but it pales in comparison what I feel for my life mate! I accept her because I know where I stand in her life. Now you go on and be a fucking piece of shit worthless whore." He said turning on his heel and was fixing to port.

"You do not dare turn your back on me and tell me to stay away from the mother of my children!" He shrieked and he grabbed Lei harshly.

He was slammed against an outer hallway wall and Admal's eyes had bled silver and his chest heaved badly. Admal held Lei's jaw tightly and he hissed tightly.

"I am what Isha is and you tell me to what? You have no fucking clue what it is like! You parade around like some saint Jing Lei Shi. Well I do not give up that easily and you bound to me as well. I will fucking cut out my heart to see you die. Maec has not separated us." He threatened.

"You melodramatic idiot." Lei snorted with callous bitterness.

Admal attacked Lei's mouth and it was not pretty. It was domination and Admal knew this man. He knew him well enough to hear Lei's breath hitch and he shoved his knee between his legs.

"I have taken Kameron. You wanted him too." He whispered in his ear.

"Do not fuck with me right Admal. I want to hurt you." Lei retorted.

"I am not fucking with you yet. Isha gave me permission. He is opening up and exploring his own needs. I want you to see and touch him too. Isha would be pleased if her precious Lei helped him. Would you not like to do that? Would you not want to make Isha happy?" He asked seductively.

"I hate you sometimes!" He growled at Admal.

"You love me as much I love you and Isha. Kameron is special. You see it too. You do not object because you know it to be true." He husked.

"You bastard! Why not tell me before?" Lei asked in a slightly softer tone.

"I fear your massive ego and temper. I know it is difficult for you. You accept Isha but I need you to accept me as I am." He whispered.

"I will not be played for a fool Admal." He threatened.

"I am not asking to play you for a fool but I am asking to have some understanding if I am less than perfect always. To have our love is difficult but you have my heart as does our silver haired goddess." He said grinding into him.

"Fine but it is all of us tonight. You, me, Asuna." He snapped.

"Fine." Admal agreed.

Lei felt only a little better. He hated to feel divided and it was easier when he was the cheating asshole and he shut his eyes. When he had fallen so hard for these knuckle heads he did not know but he had. Jing Lei Shi was a captured man and he was not certain he totally felt comfortable with it.

Chanak observed her with another wraith and hatred boiled in his veins. He stepped out and Asuna whirled to see the Soten leader. Yhea immediately went to attack but Chanak smashed him into a tree with his yoki. Yhea was trapped by the magical plant life and the Soten stared at her.

"Had to bring a chaperon?" He snorted.

"Let him go Chanak!" She snarled.

"Oh? I thought you wanted your child?" Chanak asked smirking with malice.

"Stop it! You are killing him!" Asuna yelled.

"Tell him go or I will kill him." He threatened.

"Let him go." She yelled.

Chanak released the vines and Yhea gasped in breath. His chest heaved and the Soten looked nuts.

"Are you high?" She demanded as she went to slap him.

Chanak stepped forward and grabbed her neck with force. He stared at Yhea and the Jing man was sickened when the bastard disappeared with his mate. He shook in total realization at the strength of the Soten and he phased out to the veil. He walked through to his plane and he called Lei.

"Brother? We have a problem. Yes! I know. The bastard nearly strangled me to death and took her. Yes, I am coming home right now." He said flatly and flipped the phone closed.

He looked around and shuddered at the thought of Sanra tr'Awnhi's son having Asuna. He was sick because he grew up when she ransacked and nearly destroyed his adopted family. Things were just getting insane again and he phased out.


	95. Chapter 95

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: In dealing with emotions and feelings of the other planes; relationships suffer and complications arise. Old wounds and anger weave into things as Bilae shows up to stir up more trouble. The fate of some Tomoshibi is revealed as things mount to issue revenge and more. In and out of the other planes as the weaving and looming of friends is blurred. Thank you for reading and PLEASE, let me know your thoughts.

Results of Feeling

He felt the soft skin against his own and he wanted to cry out but he actually bit his own arm. Soft lips brushed his throat as hands just touched flesh. He moaned a little as his inner thighs were brushed and he felt the moist heat of a mouth.

"Heavens! I thought we said no more." He gasped.

"Who says I am here?" Airis heard in his mind.

"I do not understand. I feel you. Agh!" Airis whined in divine agony.

"I cannot control your mind healer. If you imagine me in your sleep; how can I stop you?" Leth'Evana's princess whispered and she used her mouth again.

Airis was caught in the web of his own fantasy and he cried out and moaned harder as he drew nearer to an end and he clutched at his bed clothes and he shifted his hips to give her more access. He found his mind going in circles and he kept imagining that mouth. His cries began to become too needy and loud.

"Explode beautiful man. Come in your need." That beautiful voice husked.

"I am! Oh heavens! Oh Gods in heaven!" He moaned as he felt his seed spill over her hand and his belly.

Airis sat up and he realized he had been dreaming and the violence of the nocturnal emission had woke him up. He knew he was blushing but he had felt her desire and he was certain she was dreaming too. It disturbed him that even in sleep he could not stop feeling her. Airis sighed as he made himself rise and his dream had been vivid. He was certain she was doing the same.

/

She was passed out having fought and ended up under Chanak. Her body had passed out and now she was caught up in an erotic scenario that made her wither in more wretched need. She told him she did not control his dream. She told him she could not stop him but the truth was she could not stop herself. Asuna had felt him erupt and her eyes drank in the sight of Simyth's healer cry out in a beautiful sound as he lost his release. She was thrashing and Chanak woke up after having spent himself in a glorious way. His enemy but also his lover was moaning and crying out in her sleep. He raised a brow and he wondered what the hell had brought this on and she whispered a name and his blood boiled. She spoke a fae name; an elf name to be exact and he narrowed his eyes. Chanak moved and slipped fingers into her and he was shocked at how soaked her channel was. She was having quite the dream and he thrust his fingers hard and the cry was too loud. Asuna also brokenly sobbed the elf name again and he snarled.

"Wake up!" He hissed.

Asuna was startled awake and she immediately moaned as Chanak began the assault on her senses. She keened a beautiful cry that made the Soten groan too.

"Screw you! How dare you sleep next to me and dream of someone else." He said in anger.

"What?" Asuna asked dazed and confused.

"Who is Airis?" He demanded jealously.

"Why do you mention that name?" Asuna asked clueless.

"You cried that name whilst you begged for more. What was this bastard doing in your dreams enemy?" Chanak asked.

"I do not remember. Untie me!" She snarled.

"Why so you may run? You are not with child so…" He said meanly.

She felt a cup at her lips and he was feeding her potions of a suggestive nature and those to make her lose her mind to need and lust. Chanak brutally held her nose and she had to breathe. She swallowed the bitter brew and Chanak growled in lust. She confirmed that he indeed use things to make himself feel better. The sex with this creature made her a slave to desire but she wanted to utterly hate him. Asuna felt him slip into her and he moved hard at first and she was gasping and hissing as her mind whirled and was full of images. Chanak had told her that he wanted to feel her as she felt what he felt. She was lost to the damn illusions and passions. She had figured out very quickly that Chanak had learned quite well what his mother had taught. She did not think Sanra had counted on Chanak having a moral streak in him and she suddenly screamed.

"Be quiet! The baby sleeps." He hissed in her ear.

"Coming!" She moaned.

"I know. I feel it. Gods I feel it." Chanak groaned.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked with her eyes shut.

"You fucking bit me and you ask such a stupid question? You have made me want this. Your fault." He groaned and she felt him slam into her one last time.

"Oh Kamis!" She shuddered violently as their ends wracked them.

"Oh hell." He said hoarsely and he began to brutally kiss her.

She accepted his lips and tongue as she tried to taste him deeply. He moaned as he kissed her and it had gone beyond fucking. Chanak desired her so greatly that he was being totally reckless. His mind was at risk of allowing to bend to her heart and to his. The Soten heard Amras and he slipped from her body and he saw her whine.

"You miss this?" He asked lewdly as he stroked his slowly softening length.

"I hate you!" She hissed.

"Of course. Now my child is hungry." He smirked.

"He is not yours!" Asuna growled.

"Really? Who cares for him?" He retorted.

Chanak pulled on a robe and he worked one around her. She hissed at him and he opened her thighs to stare at his seed seeping from her center.

"Gods that is perfection." He said licking his lips.

He slipped away from her and she was angry. She was also still inflamed because of his brew. He came back with Amras who ate at his fingers in hunger. She sighed and Chanak released one hand so she could hold him to her breast. She shut her eyes as her child began to eagerly suckle at her breast.

"I find this sight overly pleasing. I adore him needing you as much as I do." Chanak stated flatly.

Her half fae son kneaded her breast and suckled avidly for some time.

"That is a good boy. He has put on much weight and filled out I believe. What do you think Beren would say?" He asked meanly.

"I think he would hate you!" She said coldly.

"Really?" He asked mean.

After Amras fell asleep; Chanak lifted him and he lay him back down in his cradle. Chanak came back over and he did what he always did and sank his fangs into her breast. He made certain to suckle her tip deeply as he took in blood. She could not stop the groans passing her lips and Chanak smirked at her breast. It was sweet this version of revenge. It was sweet indeed.

She watched him sleep and he typically was not a deep sleeper. The damn alchemic potions made her sense of time too awkward and Asuna had slowly been working at his damn vines he could make. Suddenly she was free and she moved silently as she rose. Her body was exhausted but she quickly grabbed up a sleeping Amras and he was starting to wake up. Asuna lifted her hand and she slammed him into his head board with a nami of profound strength. Her eyes were green and she was growling harshly.

"You think to keep me from you or him?" Chanak asked crazily.

"Absolutely!" She snarled and she ported.

Asuna knew he changed his whereabouts often and Bilae had not a freaking clue of how strong he was. He assumed he was just a typical wraith and that was so far from the truth. She appeared in the fae palace and she was weak. Airis felt her first and he made a noise. Her clothes were fairly sheer and she had an infant that most certainly belonged to the Elensar family.

"Princess! Oh heavens! They have been searching for you. Several Shouten wraiths and Beren went." He said taking the babe from her.

"I cannot think healer. I cannot see straight." She slurred and stumbled.

"I hate this creature! He uses natural magics and medicines to subdue." He said guiding her towards Beren's room.

"Your room. I need questions answered." Asuna spoke in an off voice.

He nodded and he guided her to his chambers. He took the baby Amras to the Elensar nursery and he came back to assess what poisons the Soten bastard had been feeding her. He did not expect to be pulled against her in a hungry and passionate kiss. The dreams were getting to his resolve and his honor. The passion was so much and he very slowly melted into it. Asuna felt Airis thaw and soften to her and the dreams came crashing in on her and the inu princess snarled into the mouth of this seemingly gentle man.

Airis lost his head and he tore at her flimsy garment and his mouth found her throat and the soft cries of the woman underneath him made him feel. Their mouths collided as the hunger consumed them and soon had her around him as he thrust with smooth and anguished movements.

"Dreams?" She asked as his hands wrapped around her shoulders to gain balance.

"Yes. Passionate dreams. I always feel you. Your lips. Heat of your mouth. Silk like body." He rasped.

"So not losing my mind." Asuna cried out and she clawed his back.

Airis hissed and he lowered his forehead to her shoulder and he was doomed. He was so doomed and he was conflicted so badly. He shut out his doubts and the fae man kissed her wildly as his body responded to his need to be one. Their cries came in unison as he drove his organ harder and his heat was making her sweat and slick.

"You draw in my natural ways." He husked as he kissed at her chin and jaw.

"Hai. Part of me. Oh Kamis please!" She keened louder.

"Same time. I wish same time." He begged.

Asuna nodded numbly and she desperately fought her tight muscles and her need to clamp jaws into flesh. Airis began a pace that would have destroyed an ordinary woman but she gasped harder as the hips met and she cried out in a near sob.

"I feel it. Join me. Please! So much better this way. It is utter perfection. Just a little. Oh heaven's gate!" He cried out as the spasming of her core gripped him as he began to spill.

He gasped and nearly sobbed himself as it pulled from him an emotional response. Airis buried his hands into her hair and held onto her for dear life as their bodies quaked together and their latent and very pronounced energies flowed.

"Cannot fathom dreams." Airis whispered as he very slowly came to from his intense passion.

"I have been waking up and I feel the void of your body." She said with shut eyes.

"This will lead down a bad route. We have to stop this!" He cried.

"How? Tell me how?" Asuna asked turning her head.

"I know not! I know you are one the strongest telepaths I have ever met. I have no idea how it happened but I feel and I cannot. I should not and it is neither fair nor right to my prince." He said getting upset.

"Airis, I did not mean for this to happen. You made the pain go away. I latched onto it. I did not realize that it would do this." She sighed.

"We have to stop. We have to." The fae healer said standing and he jerked on his clothes.

"So easy for you to dismiss this?" She asked hurt.

"No! I told you we do not act without deep emotions. I hate the term the other worlders use for making love. It is degrading and filthy in my mind. I do not do that. I make the feeling." He said sighing.

"So you consider this as making love? You act as though it is a grand fuck!" Asuna said shaking in anger.

"Do not say that! I do not degrade it. I only know it wrong." He retorted.

"As you wish Airis." She said getting up.

"Beren and the others will return soon. Perhaps a bath is in order." He stated neutrally.

"Really?" She demanded in anger.

"Yes." He blushed.

Asuna lost her temper and she grabbed him. She ported them to a beautiful waterfall not too far from the palace and she shoved him backwards. Airis landed in the water and he stared up at the tantruming woman. Asuna shed her clothes and the fae man took in her full body. Words failed him and she began to clean herself as best as she could. Airis was horrified at himself and he shed his own clothes and undid his white hair. Soon he was behind her and his lips began to torture her fae like ear and her throat. Asuna shut her eyes as the healer touched and kissed.

"I used to enjoy the fight. I used to enjoy killing my enemies." He whispered as his hands cupped and kneaded her breasts.

"Why stop?" Asuna asked huskily.

"Life. Seeing life and losing it. I could not bring myself to kill any more. Simyth suggested I study healing. I enjoyed saving and bringing forth life more than taking it." He said kissing her jaw.

"What happened with her?" She asked fighting the intenseness.

"Cord wrapped around his throat. My wife was exhausted and it had been such a long birth. She did not want to fight for life. She said our baby needed his mother in the afterlife. I could not argue with her. I begged her against our beliefs and I begged her to stay as she bled to death. She asked the old healer not to save her. I watched her hold our dead son to her as she took her last breaths." He said bitterly.

"So sorry. I know that pain." She said shutting her eyes.

"So I sat in my home for months. I only ate very little and I did not move. Simyth came to me and sat with me for some time. He told he knew my anguish having lost his own wife to the same way. I asked him how he endured and he said for his children. I remember saying that I had none and so I had nothing in which I wished to live for. He told he understood that but he wished I would hang on. He said he wished for me to use my intelligence and passion into something different. Maybe I might find the will again. He left and I thought deeply. Ilhane would not wish me to wither away. It would not honor her if I became a shell." Airis said with shut eyes.

His nips to her skin became harder and his breathing too. Airis did not want to control himself and he turned her around and jerked her up. He was strong and Asuna gasped as she wrapped her legs around his waist and the man devoured her breasts. It was quite obvious to her how much he enjoyed the feminine form and he did not have enough mental process to laugh at the thought. He only tasted and nibbled. Soon her back was to the bank and his lips were against hers. Airis's white hair was lying against hers as he completely and totally controlled how and where the passion went. She nearly went completely inu on him when he thrust his middle and index fingers inside and curled them against her treasured spot. Asuna's mind was mush as much as his was. She lifted her head from the bank and her cries were guttural but managed to still be soft. He refused to give up kissing her skin and she was losing it all. She adored her pretty man elves. She adored their softness as well as their amazing intelligence, wit, and passion. Airis could feel and hear so many things and he thrust his fingers faster and she mewled wildly as she drew up her legs.

"Please let me see you succumb. I need this. I need this so badly. Moan my name. Please." He gasped as he worked harder for her mind shattering end.

"Airis." She grimaced in passion.

"Beautiful. So lovely upon your lips. Let yourself go. Let yourself end." Airis begged her softly.

He watched her face first contort with each thrust and she totally seized up as a cry quite unlike he had heard her make before. Airis felt her juices flow on his fingers and he actually growled out as her orgasm clenched his fingers powerfully. Asuna arched her back as the numbing release continued and he again wrapped his mouth around a tit and he groaned as he suckled.

"Airis! I am so tired." She moaned.

He let her nipple pop and soon his finger tips just traced over her flesh. She could see the warrior side of him war with his gentler, healer side. It was such a dichotomy and she found it highly seductive. His ethereal beauty also touched her and his pain. Asuna could not let his pain go either. His face showed his joy as she slowly stopped jerking her limbs.

"I enjoy this sight. I enjoy giving joy and purity." Airis whispered.

"What you fae call purity we call mind shattering." Asuna smiled a little at him.

"Why does your kind do that? Why minimize this act? It is not meant to be minimized. It is meant to be celebrated and the fruition glorious! It is meant to heal and mend as much as produce offspring." He said frowning.

"Why do you fae put such emphasis on a physical act?" She inquired.

"Why do you other worlders make it dirty?" He snapped.

"Oh my Kamis. You are an opinionated ass at times." Asuna said rolling her eyes.

"Princess, I do not have to be insulted. Pardon me." Airis said in a slight temper.

-You are trying to find any excuse to be cross. I was complimenting. - She pathed.

"I do not find it a compliment when you tear down what has occurred. It only further reminds me what a sin this is." He said retrieving only his bottoms.

"I see. I shall not keep you from self castigation as you digest my filthy nature." She said in contempt.

Airis stiffened and he turned to stare at her. This woman could be the crassest thing that ever walked and in the same breath insult with beautiful words meant to destroy.

"I see as well. Good day Princess Asuna. I am glad you will be well and your child is home." He said stalking away.

Tears stung her eyes but she refused to shed them. She jumped back into the small pool at the bottom of the water fall and soon Beren came running up. He saw her bathing and his eyes were moist.

"What did you endure?" Beren asked in a tight voice.

"Nothing I wish to repeat. He was sleeping when I came here." Asuna said softly.

"He is beautiful! Oh Wife! He is so beautiful! His little hands are so chubby!" He said grinning like a fool.

"You Elensar men like to be fathers." She laughed softly.

"I did not think but after we had Eiji. I am so happy! You have managed to make me a father three times again. Thank you!" He said hauling her out of the water and swinging her around.

"How many did your sire have?" She demanded playfully.

"Six." He chuckled.

"Hmm. Well I owe you at least three more." Asuna smiled up at him.

Beren had an odd look in his eyes and he made a noise. He jerked her to him and began a fantastical kiss. She slipped to the ground for the second time that day and her fae prince made love to his wife.

Simyth held his grandchild and he was truly mesmerized. Asuna stood in the doorway of the babe's nursery and he looked up. The fae king was a beautiful man in his own right and he wore a simple band of white gold around his head. His lustrous brown hair was partially pulled back and it was long. His eyes were the same as Beren's; a molten and golden honey that shone and reflected light. His skin was slightly tanned but his mark around his eye was even less elaborate then Beren. The family symbol looked almost Egyptian in nature but they were of the forests and water here. His clothing was conservative in dark brown and tan wool. He looked over at her and her smile was soft.

"I wish you had more." Asuna whispered.

"I do sometimes as well. I enjoyed teaching my young ones how to ride and how to hunt. It is a privilege to bring life. How are you? Where exactly where you and where might I find this bastard child of mine?" He asked almost bitterly.

"When was he born?" She asked gently.

"My wife had just passed after she birthed Elni. I was very remorseful. I blamed myself because I had wished for a girl child. She had wanted to please me and I should not have begotten her so soon. Elni was a big babe. She was also very beautiful and I prayed. I prayed so hard for my wife's hand. I know I became quite inebriated and I remember thinking that my wife was alive. I am certain this creature came upon me in my weakness. I have had very few encounters since my wife died." He sighed.

"She was like that you know. She would change form and use her yoki to rape those of both sexes. She got off on the evil she inflicted. Maec saved me once from her after she brutalized me terribly. I lost twins to her and Maec found out the truth of his sister. She was such an unnatural creature." She said bitterly.

"I hate to think my own son thinks I would hate him. I resent the idea I had no hand in his upbringing. I would have destroyed that monster to have my child!" He said frowning.

"My son Nori poured basilisk blood down her throat and killed her painfully." Asuna stated.

"I am not normally a violent person other than in battle but that pleases me. I resent my own son hates me." He said looking away.

"Chanak has multi colored eyes Simyth. Why do you think that is?" She asked.

"It is not normal for us I assure you. Perhaps he can change much about himself?" Simyth asked curiously.

"He felt badly for killing Amras. He actually felt regret and that is why he stole him. He restored him for that reason." She sighed.

"So he can be redeemed." The fae king asked hopeful.

"I wish it was so but I am uncertain. I want to think he can be. There is something in him Simyth." She said looking away.

"He has touched you?" The king asked horrified.

"I allowed it to get Amras back. I used yoki that is rather easier when engaged as such. I fed from him." Asuna mumbled.

"I shall say nothing to Beren. I honor you." He said bowing his head.

"Why?" She asked surprised.

"Being a parent is a difficult thing. I know this. Thank you for them. They are beautiful children and my hope is that they bridge a gap between our kinds." He said softly.

Asuna smiled and she sighed. There was a ruckus and cussing outside and Asuna's mouth dropped. She began a run and Hikari was standing there in an undignified position and she grew furious with her fae captor. She slung him back with her Tomoshibi light and Asuna yelped as she jerked her light wraith daughter up.

"Haha!" She cried.

Simyth came out and he felt as though he had been punched. There stood a being of ungodly beauty and she stared at him surprised.

"Okay this is the deal. Haha, I busted out. Chichi Kaito is on the run too. The twins are in hiding and Kizaki is leading a rebellion." Hikari said hurriedly.

"Hikari! I was working on getting you out but to go against…" She began.

"I am done! I am done giving a rat's fucking ass about the Seireitei and fucking Yamamoto. Okay with you Haha? My life is over! They killed my father for restoring a single ningen! He never did that except for Yuudai and that was to piss you off." She cried.

Simyth only listened and the beautiful creature was rambling on and on. The planes of Soul Society and Leth'Evana were easy to access from the other. Many mistook the other plane for his. He could only stare at the beautiful creature and she lifted her chin. She had his daughter in law's lips. Her eyes were warm amber brown and Simyth felt way too hot.

"We shall help you if that is what you seek." He said regally.

"That would be nice. Every time a member of _our_ family ends up getting hurt way too bad or things go awry. Old Man Yama intends to wipe us out." She said in anger.

"I do not like this." Simyth frowned.

"Yeah buddy neither do I." Hikari stated frowning.

"Simyth Elensar, his majesty and ruler of Leth'Evana…this is my Tomoshibi daughter Hasegawa-Orlovich Hikari." Asuna said in introduction.

"Lady Hikari. Call me Simyth. Your lady mother is too kind." He said bowing.

"Oh." The blonde Tomoshibi said blushing.

Beren came in and he saw the beautiful adult child of his wife and his father was discreetly staring at her. He smiled to himself and he prayed that his sire would be extremely attracted. Elni was off at another settlement and he smirked. He decided that his sire indeed deserved some of his own attention.

"I have planned a banquet at the return of Amras. I should like for you to stay Lady Hikari. I am certain you can tell us of your woes and we can plan to help." Beren stated taking initiative.

"Hai I would like that but I can eat a little solid food but mostly liquid." Hikari blushed.

"We can manage." Simyth smiled.

Asuna was smiling and she walked her daughter along. She ignored the presence of Airis and he pretended to just go on about his business. Neither was going to admit anything and things were just best left forgotten or so Asuna thought.

Several members of the Elensar clan along with extended relatives were at the banquet. Amras, Eiji, and Naerwen were all present. Eiji was the oldest in terms of physical age and he could sit up well. He babbled and banged his silver spoon and Beren looked at his oldest but second born son with such love. Hikari thought the "little buggers" as she called them were adorable. Hikari was drunk. It was such a relief not to be fighting at the moment. She kept staring at the fae king and he was smiling as he sipped his wine and ate. He was so elegant that she felt like an ugly duckling. Finally after several hours of revelry; she rose and pled the need for sleep. Simyth stood up and he bowed to his daughter in law and his son. He took Hikari's hand and he led her towards some private guest rooms.

"I am sorry. I normally do not get sloshed but the food was sooo good." She grinned.

"I am pleased you liked our fare. I hunted the deer myself." He smiled.

"Oh! Wow. That is cool. We are a little more modern in our planes. Although in Soul Society we still wear the old clothes." Hikari smirked a little.

"I think they are pleasing. Please sleep well Lady Hasegawa." He said bowing slowly.

"Do I get a vibe?" She asked softly.

'

"A vibe? I am unfamiliar with that word." Simyth stated.

"Do you think I am pretty? Okay please do not make me embarrassed here." She said looking away.

"I find you very beautiful. I find my daughter in law beautiful as well so it would reason that a daughter of hers would be so." He shrugged.

"Oh." She said turning redder.

"I bid you good night." He said bowing again.

"I would love to know you." Hikari called.

Simyth stopped and he turned to watch her face and the beautiful man blinked several times.

"I should like that; to know you." Simyth whispered.

"Okay. I am…I am…" She said blushing worse.

Simyth stared at her mouth and he was being flooded in his own warmth and he suddenly jerked her forward and buried his hands in her wheat gold hair and kissed her. She groaned against the onslaught and he was grasping for and he jerked her to his body. Hikari moaned more as the pretty, pretty man completely took her in and swallowed her whole it felt like. It was so damn good and too soon he pulled back and kissed her forehead. Simyth felt out of control and she was a natural furnace as well. Hikari was trembling and she reached up to pressed her palms to his cheeks.

"I apologize." He said breathing hard to control his out of control needs.

"Know a little of elves. You would not touch me if you were with someone." Hikari whispered.

"Correct. My wife died long ago." He said shutting his eyes and just feeling.

"You are a little drunk too." She said knowingly.

"Yes. I am foolish but it is a happy day. My eldest son is happy." Simyth whispered.

Hikari slipped her tongue into his mouth and he moaned as she had as she desperately sought to taste the specimen of perfection.

"I am sorry. I cannot act on this and especially when we are both inebriated." The fae ruler said husking.

"I know you guys are uber moral." She said shutting her eyes.

"We are not moral so to speak. We do not appear overly immoral. There is a difference. You are such a beautiful woman." He said almost in regret.

"Tell you what…" Hikari began and she jerked him forward and Simyth hissed.

"Oh." He said sighing a little.

"Lean against me." She commanded suddenly.

Simyth did as she wished and he made a strangely erotic noise as he pressed his groin to hers. He felt her legs wrap around his hips and she adjusted herself and the gold haired woman was biting her lips.

"Move." She begged.

Simyth understood only too well and he shifted himself. She made a face and he adored it immediately. The fae ruler slowly undulated his clothed groin and he pressed himself tightly against hers. Simyth kept up the delicious and perfect movements and his body was ablaze. His forehead was pressed to hers and she gasped out as the fae king was losing himself.

"I want this. I want more. Oh Kamis please!" She whined.

"Not right. I am so far gone." He cried out himself.

"Please. Please! I am not a whore I promise you." Hikari begged him.

His eyes widened and he stared at her.

"I would never think such a thing. Please Lady Hikari, give this some time." He said kissing her nose and mouth.

She leaned forward and sucked his earlobe into her mouth and released it with a deep rasping moan that sounded like please. Simyth lost his will and he carried her into the guest room. The brunette fae made it to the bed and she was wiggling under the intense desire. He slowly undid her hanfu like garment and her mauve colored nipples were bared. Simyth's eyes had a sheen to them and she tried to cover herself.

"You are so beautiful. Why shy now?" He asked softly.

"I am not sure." Hikari whispered.

"Please allow me to gaze. You wish this and so I shall but let me drink in your loveliness." He said gently moving a hand.

Hikari's face broke as he stared at her plump breasts. Her tips became hard as he stared; the fae king lowered his mouth and softly kissed one as his hand cupped her breast gently. Hikari cried out and the sound encouraged him. The petal light kisses made her squirm and he was delighted with her responses. Simyth gently and with passion rolled her other tip and she began to quake harshly.

"Oh! Oh! Kamis what? What is this?" She cried out.

"My touch. It is nature and it is natural. I have mastery over such things. Are you okay?" He asked still brushing her soft skin.

Hikari's eyes were wide and he saw them strain to change color. She was arching and he realized she was reaching climax. He was quite pleased and he very gently moved her thighs apart and he stared at her whitening eyes.

"I am going to bring you over fully. May I do that?" Simyth asked with such a sweet voice.

She nodded wildly and he made a satisfied moan. Simyth lowered his mouth to her nether lips and softly kissed the golden down. The Tomoshibi woman was wiggling and he gently but firmly held her as his tongue began to dip and tease. The golden haired beauty was nearly screaming hoarse as he softly and with tremendous skill used his tongue and teeth. Hikari was totally blinded and she was cotton mouthed. Need of such unknown proportions hit her and her hands shook.

"Oh my Kamis. Please! I need. I need so much. Please." She begged him as she grabbed his hands.

"Yes. I am so pleased you have enjoyed my touch. You truly wish this?" The fae asked.

She nodded and she could no longer see. Simyth slowly undressed and he guided her hand to his hairless body and she moaned softly. He guided her hand to wrap around shaft and she gulped.

"So beautiful." Hikari whimpered.

"Ask me?" Simyth begged her.

"Please take my body. Make it yours this night." She begged.

Simyth groaned at her beautiful words and he opened her thighs. He felt a bit of guilt but he suppressed it. He was not married any longer. He was alone and he was a moral man. The fae king slowly pushed in and he shut his eyes. She was most definitely not known often and he pushed in more. Her core was so wet but tight. Hikari whimpered and he felt so good. She lifted her hips a little and he continued to push slowly. Simyth's eyes widened fully and he stared down at her beautiful face in raptures.

"Never?" He asked suddenly.

"No. I mean I have kissed but no." Hikari admitted.

"Oh heavens." He said stunned but still so damn enraptured.

"Told you. I am not a slut." She tried to joke.

"I am humbled. Why this now?" Simyth asked feeling the tight and beauty under him.

"I think you are beautiful. I should like to give myself to this once before I have to fight for my existence." She whimpered.

"Your father must have kept you away from men?" The fae ruler asked feeling like a cad.

"My real father hai. He ruled our family and he ran off any man interested in me. I look like Haha in the face and he was madly in love with her." Hikari blushed.

"She has the effect. I see it in you too. Take a deep breath Lady Hikari." He whispered and he braced himself too.

Hikari nodded and he gently pulled all the way back and Simyth lowered his mouth to take hers as he slowly mated his tongue to hers. She whimpered and whined as he kissed her sinfully and he suddenly snapped his hips. She seized up as her maidenhead tore and she groaned into his mouth as he became fully seated. Simyth's brow broke out into a terrible sweat and his body shook with unbearable need. He kept himself completely still and she felt so good. He could not believe he touched another pure maiden and he was losing it.

"I want you. I want you so much. This is a gift for my people. You bless me with your innocence." He said through gritted teeth.

"Wow. You have a beautiful way with the spoken word." She grimaced.

It hurt and felt so utterly amazing at the same time. Hikari stared at his face and she could not see at all.

"Tell me what you need so that I may gaze into yours as I move within this." He asked desperate.

"I drink blood like Haha does. I am half wraith and part uppyr." She said losing her voice.

"Please take me in." Simyth stated.

Hikari whimpered more and she leaned up and licked his throat. He made soft sounds as the beauty sank fangs into his neck and he could not bear it. He slowly began to move within her and she almost choked on his overly delicious blood. She took in just enough and Hikari's head fell back as Simyth made love. His own face showed and expressed his utter pleasure and he spared her throat and neck nothing. Hikari was speaking broken and rapid Japanese as he shifted and rolled his hips. He slipped his hand between them and Hikari lost breath completely. The fae king was barely containing himself and he would have her completion before himself.

"Feels hot. Oh Kamis so hot. I need…I feel so heavy. What do I need?" Hikari asked gasping.

"Angel, I am desperate and I need you to feel the end first. Please." Simyth whimpered out.

She stared at his face and her head spun. Simyth again kissed her because he was losing totally every bit of control. The kiss was desperate and he was lost. Hikari suddenly snapped and she could not breathe as an explosion rocked her very corporeal body. She began to shake fiercely and Simyth groaned as he thrust a few more times and he lost his seed. Her hand dragged down his back in her intense high and he watched astonished as she suddenly and entirely blacked out. The fae ruler shut his eyes as his body felt the divine and the guilt suddenly hit him. Simyth Elensar knew better than to do such a thing drunk and he sighed as he gingerly pulled back from her virginal body. His mind was shutting down totally as the pleasure still raced through his very nerves. If the other worlders knew what physical pleasure did to his kind; they would engage them more and often. Simyth lay beside her and gently spooned her unconscious form and he still could not believe this amazing creature had given him this utterly precious gift. He truly felt unworthy and he would beg her forgiveness later. For now he felt the utter joy of having another next to him.

Beren grinned at Asuna and he whispered "thank heavens". His wife chuckled. She had known how possessive Kaimei had been. She knew how utterly controlling he was when it came to Kizaki and Hikari. One thing she could not complain about Hasegawa Kaimei; he had loved his son and daughter with his whole being. Anger over Teru killing him still ripped through her and she had loved him but it had been a difficult love. Asuna stood over the baby beds of her half fae children and she felt peace. Beren kissed her shoulder and suggested they practice for more and she had laughed softly. It was later after her precious fae prince slept and her two boys and girl fae babes slept. She was restless and she put on a gown of pale yellow that was light and seemed to float around her. The inu-empusae princess left the palace and she wandered close by. Leth'Evana at night was more spectacular than during the day. She sat in the tall grasses and she watched the surreal sky.

"You should not be out here my lady." He said softly.

"Hello healer." She said not looking.

"Hello Princess Asuna. I repeat that you should not be out here." Airis said glaring at her.

"Why is that?" Asuna retorted.

"That cretin seeks you and you are game sitting here. The patrols have already gone by." He said narrowing his beautiful eyes.

"Go away. Unlike you; I am a warrior still." She growled.

"You are a nasty tempered woman when you feel slighted. I am gratified you insult me so. It makes my feelings of guilt so much easier to bear." He actually sneered.

"Oh the healer has a temper? Poor thing. Go away and heal something." She snapped.

"I was an excellent warrior. How dare you!" Airis said in anger.

She refused to look at him and she refused to feel guilty. She refused to feel anything and Airis jerked her up. His chest heaved and he was reacting badly but his mind could not settle. He walked her backwards and her back hit a rock wall.

"So if you were excellent then why not try me Healer?" She demanded.

"You make me insane! I wish…I wish I had not connected with you! I feel too much. I sense too much. I know when you…damn it!" He cursed.

"Fine! You wish you had not connected with me. I shall not forget you gave me peace and you gave me well being at one of the lowest points in my life. FINE!" She screamed at him.

Airis stared at her face and there was such conflict in him. Too much had occurred and too much feeling had passed. The white haired healer grabbed her jaw and he stared at her face intently.

"I am losing my heart." He whispered almost in agony.

"I did not wish you to lose yourself Healer. I only wished to not shut yourself off. I apologize for that. I get overwhelmed too." Asuna admitted.

He could not say anything and he quite without thought lifted her skirt of her long sleeping gown and he ran his fingers through her lips. She was wet and he knew; he knew it was because he had even touched her. His breathing hitched and he stared at her eyes and it was done. It was over for him and he slammed his mouth to hers. He groaned as they battled with their slick organs. She mewled for him and he was again with suddenness buried deep. His lips pulled away as he kissed along her mandible and up to her ear. Airis husked harder as he snapped his hips harshly and she made a small "eep" sound each time he slammed in. Asuna was soon green eyed and his passionate consumption of her body and he threatened her very mind and balance. He was strong. He was no weak man and she was seeing him bare his life to her. She whimpered in his pain, his glories, and his defeats. Airis Ludok had been a proud swordsman and archer for Simyth. He had risen from the ranks until he had commanded the entire army of Leth'Evana. His wife, Ilhane Ludok had been the love of his life at the time. An Irish fae that he had taken to his heart and bed at an early age; to him it had been clear that they belonged together. Her death left him alone and beyond depressed. The loss of his very heart as he called her, it truly crippled him. He had no interest in living or life. He had deserted his post and had spent countless hours at her watery graveside. He had wept and fasted as he prayed for anything. Airis had only felt the cold of emptiness. His heart had shriveled until he could not stand the idea of living.

"I must stop. I have to stop." He keened and it was useless.

"No. Do not stop. Please." She cried out mindless.

"No. I cannot. Oh HEAVENS! You grip me so tightly." He actually snarled in her ear.

Airis lost the ability to breathe for a moment as a powerful spasm shook her but wracked his mind. It was the damn telepathic link and he smashed his fist against the rock face as he screamed into her juncture as everything left him. Asuna too could not breathe and her vision swam as the fae everything ripped her apart. Seared and destroyed and pulled her back. She screamed out and Airis pinned her painfully as their bodies fell into the invisible abyss that was sort of a utopia in of itself. Both were struggling to stay above it but it dragged them under and he could not stop.

"Beg you. You take my life." He gasped.

"Fuck." She whined as she had to physically shove him away.

Airis stumbled back and he fell to his backside. His eyes were shut as his breathing was erratic. Asuna was doubled over and small shocks still stunned her system.

"Not normal for you elves is this?" Asuna barely managed to ask.

"No. Not like this." He whispered feeling wretchedly exhausted.

"I am sorry. We need to stay away from the other as you wish." She stated feeling profound regret.

"You asked me how could we? I know not how anymore. I cannot. I only wish you." Airis stated.

She blinked and she stared at his face. He looked troubled and devoid of peace. That bothered her because when she had met him; he seemed at peace and not at all troubled.

"You did not know me. You could not say what I felt or thought." He admitted.

"What do you feel now Healer?" She asked feeling a crushing in her chest.

"I..I do not know. I must go." Airis said suddenly and he fled.

She felt regret and she felt more pain. Asuna made arrangements to leave Leth'Evana. It was just too much and she left a letter with Beren that explained she would be back soon but matters called her home in the corporeal plane. She trusted their babes to him for the moment and she had put on black wide leg trouser pants with an off the shoulder red peasant blouse that she tucked into her pants. She ported to the veils thin area in the forest that would lead to Sendai and she was grabbed before she could leave. Asuna gasped and Chanak was furious.

"Thought to completely evade me? Where is the boy?" He demanded in anger.

"With his father!" Asuna screamed.

"I am his father! I gave him life." Chanak said as his eyes throbbed.

"After you killed him?" She raged.

"I told you I did not mean it! You arrogant bitch! Was I not pleasing you enough? Should I do so more? Should I?" He snarled as he shoved her rather hard.

Asuna broke her fall backwards and her wrist snapped. It had been vulnerable ever since Quon had snapped it centuries ago. She groaned a little in pain as he straddled her hips. Anger made his eyes seem more brilliant and he was acting insane at the moment. Asuna found herself on her stomach and her trousers pulled down. She strained her head and she saw him stroking his own organ and she was horrified.

"What are you doing? Chanak what are you doing?" She snarled.

"I intend to make you comply." He hissed.

She became paralyzed and she was aghast. The woman under him felt amazing and he lay against her. He gasped and moaned as his body came alive.

"You should not have bitten me. I hate you woman. It is your fault she is dead but I cannot stop my mind from wanting this damned beautiful creation. I hate you! I hate you." He repeated over and over.

Her eyes were wide and she choked out badly as he took and took but he also made her wiggle and struggle as he brought her to shatter. He also buried himself so deeply as his semen filled her.

"How would you feel if you carried my seed? Would you hate it I wonder? The grandchild of Sanra tr'Awnhi. Would you think it evil?" He demanded.

"No! I would not think it evil. Chanak!" She tried not to groan.

"Give me my son you bitch. I will keep fucking you until you end up bearing my child. Give me my son now or later! Your choice." He said coldly.

"You bastard!" She screamed out and Chanak jerked back from her body.

"Fuck you! I will have my way one way or another." He said madly.

He was gone and he had made her see stars. She was horrified that she liked parts of him and she buried her head. When had the daughter of the greatest inu lord been such a hopeless idiot? Asuna knew without a doubt she cared for those who were good and kind but she had it bad for the baddest of the bad boys. She sighed and she made herself get up and she felt filthy. She pulled her pants up and she stepped into the corporeal plane. Asuna then ported to her penthouse and went about making herself "appear" presentable.

Hikari slowly woke up and it was the middle of the night. She felt the amazing man still in bed with her and she blushed badly. Why she had given him her purity she did not know but at the moment; it had seemed correct. Now she wanted to die of embarrassment. The Tomoshibi onna tried to get out of bed without waking him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You feel awkward?" Simyth asked in a sleep filled voice.

"Hai. I do not do this." Hikari replied mortified.

"I do honestly believe that. Your state of being untouched speaks of that. So why do you wish to run away?" He asked softly as she stared at the ceiling.

"You are like the king here. I am just a Tomoshibi onna. Perhaps my birth father was a clan leader but who cares! I am not like this.""She said trying to get up.

"Hikari please." Simyth said softly.

"I came here to find my Haha. I did not come here to whore myself out to a really pretty but way out of my league man." She admonished herself.

Simyth was flustered and he maneuvered her quickly. She was astride him and he was buried in the tight heat again.

"I need you to listen. You are upset. I understand this. I was not myself as well but are you truly that regretful of our actions?" He demanded.

"I…it was so good. I knew of things but not like it was. You feel so good." She admitted as her eyes were wide.

"Yes. You give me something of yourself and I am not a brute. I can return the gift if you allow me." He said kissing her palm.

"You already gave me some pretty intense highs your majesty." Hikari said wryly.

"Simyth. I can do better. If you allow yourself to become accustomed to me then I shall make it better." He said almost smugly.

"Oh." She said with her lips in an "o" shape.

"Push down with your hips." Simyth instructed.

She did so and she moaned immediately. Simyth made a soft cry as well as her tight sheath massaged him perfectly.

"We use the physical to express much. Does that make sense?" He asked shifting his hips and his hands grasped her hips.

"Hai! Oh Kamis." She said with deep pants.

"We are like the other worlders called inu. Fae love to touch. We love to feel and to express. How does this feel Lady Hasegawa?" He asked guiding her hips.

"Holy shit." Hikari actually cursed as her body became ablaze again.

Simyth smirked a little and the beautiful creature was feeling ecstasy. He liked to think he was a skilled lover; his wife had always been pleased and his few dalliances had seemed to enjoy his touch. This creature was so utterly beautiful and he had of course heard of the Tomoshibi but he had never seen a woman of their kind. She was losing her voice and he was quite smug as her body was orgasming quite hard at the moment.

"Please! I cannot anymore! Please!" She whimpered incoherently.

"You can. You are unused to it. Shall I take total control?" Simyth asked of her.

"Hai!" She nearly screamed.

How he moved her without disengaging she did not know but he had in her inu fashion and her eyes widened. Hikari was sucking in air like it was rare and she moaned harder. Simyth was in raptures with her voice and her vocal pleasure. He touched and fondled her clit as he moved and she began to sob.

"Do you need absolution?" He asked tightly.

"PLEASE!" Hikari cried out in a trembling voice.

"Beautiful woman. Grip the sheets. Voice everything. It is a beautiful sound you make. Let me know you enjoy this." He commanded in such a tender way.

Her white eyes were wet and he began a pace that shattered her soul and she did scream in the many ecstasies. She begged him in Japanese to stay within her and he shut his eyes as the heat consumed them one and all. Simyth knew it was a mistake but her body gripped him just so and he fell over her back as his seed bathed her channel. She whimpered out weakly and she stuttered her breath as her heart beat out of control.

"Is this good for your first few times my lady? Have I given you as much as you have given me?" The fae king asked softly as he wrapped his hand in her golden hair and his lips kissed her neck feverishly.

"Hai! Oh Kamis I want you more." She said aghast at herself.

"It is still night. I can make love to you all night if you wish but I fear you may be raw come light." He smiled against her throat.

"My Chichi would freak." She said shutting her eyes.

"Well it seems it is a situation where perhaps I may be able to help him freak if we can bring him around." Simyth said passionately.

"Restore my Chichi? How?" Hikari asked dumbfounded.

"Tomoshibi are special creatures. Neither fae nor completely wraith. Perhaps my mages can be of service. Now you need more." He said as he slowly pulled out and pulled her up.

"Huh?" She asked numbly.

"Take in my blood. I shall allow it." The elvish man whispered losing his soul to the utterly entrancing creature.

She sank fangs and he felt the slight rush. He intended to ask his daughter in law permission to properly court her daughter on the morrow. The chemistry and passion was too pronounced and he had not pulled back from their unions. He would not possibly lose another child to just a pastime. Simyth soon fell into kissing her passionately and he was truly feeling again.

Asuna was home and she was devastated by her own actions in Leth'Evana. She scrubbed her skin raw and she stepped out into her bedroom. She felt an off aura and she cursed as she threw on a gown. Her door was busted open by none other than Bilae himself and he smirked at her.

"Really should move my dear. You are so predictable." He said fingering a blade.

"You come all by yourself and without your Ramanga lap dog?" She snorted.

"Ayille sleeps. Some of your boyfriends have been working her over. You all are getting way stronger. I find myself having to up the ante again." He smirked.

"Fuck you!" Asuna snarled.

"I tried that remember? You had a bug throw me off! How is your bug?" He asked cruelly.

"You already know the answer to that question moron!" She hissed as she let her fang appear.

"Pulling out the bad boy are we? I just wanted a little blood." He smirked nastily.

"You sick fuck!" She said swiping at him.

"Really? Coming from you Arianrhod?" He said sneering.

"Hai!" Asuna growled.

Bilae went to strike and his hand was pulled back harshly and a flash of intense heat burned his hand. Bilae snarled in pain as he whirled to see the man he had broken his skull in the deep past.

"She bloody well hates you fool and I am not so keen on you as well." Aldwyn said in anger.

"Who in the hell are you?" The ekimmu asked snarling.

"I am a Gods' damn fairy buddy and you are fixing to be pixie dust." The half inu man said smirking with a smart ass grin.

"Are you serious?" Bilae asked snorting trying not to laugh.

"Oh you think I jest? Try me." The brunette inu said stalking him and burned him with his touch.

"Damn you!" The reborn ekimmu said hatefully and he stepped back to phase out.

Aldwyn made a motion with his hands and the ebony haired blood drinker was slammed into a sideboard and the odd bright light exploded. Asuna ducked and when she poked her head up; Bilae was gone.

"What in the Kamis name was that?" She demanded in awe.

"Part of my bloody yoki as you call it. Mum had to show me how to use it but it is a nifty trick. Feel like hell afterward but oh well. Are you alright?" He asked wiping his hands.

"I am fine. Why are you here Aldwyn? Carys is at the estate." Asuna stated softly.

"I wanted to know if I could bring her to London for a bit. I should like to show her off to her uncles." He said shrugging.

"Hai. Please do as you wish. Your girlfriend should like to meet her I suppose?" She asked tightly.

"You pried?" He demanded.

"I did not have to Aldwyn. You were thinking of her and you were going to explain the fact you had a pup. Go ahead and blame me." Asuna sighed but kept in her pained feelings.

"Why are you being so bloody reasonable?" Aldwyn asked.

"Because I hurt you and I lost your son. I am in no position to stand in your way or your happiness. If this onna makes you happy then I am happy for you." She said but she felt her chest hurt worse.

"Okay. I should like to grab her and take her with me." He shrugged.

She nodded and she brushed past him. She was verging on tears and she refused to shed them in front of him. Aldwyn held back his own emotions and he kept telling himself that he had a good life now; he could be happy and he had his daughter. He wanted a family finally and Malyn could offer him that. She heard his mind and she held onto her closet door and she stifled her sobs.

"Everything okay?" He called.

"I am fine. Go get your daughter and please return her in a week's time. Is that enough time?" She asked without losing her composure.

"Can we keep up the custody as such? I should like to have a major impact on my pup." He said barely standing in the door of her bedroom.

"Hai. Aldwyn just go." Asuna said shoving down her anguish.

"Sure. I will be back in a week. Celeste and Sebastian come to visit you know." He said trying to stifle his own feelings.

"I knew you and Bastian had become friends. I am happy to hear it. GO!" She snarled at him.

"What has you bloody upset? You left me! You made me forget. I loved you and you left!" He accused.

"I am not arguing with you Aldwyn. All we ever did was argue. You always accused me of something. You are tired and this woman will be good to you. I will not live by some shadow and pretend. GO!" She said and he saw the tears flow.

"You expected a thousand years to pass and me not have anger? Are you bloody high?" He snarled at her.

"I had hoped that when you remembered that you could forgive and understand! Instead you are angry and you fuck some blonde bitch!" She screamed at him.

"Oh you are rich! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked seething.

Asuna walked out and her dressing gown was open. She shoved him hard and he fell back. She stood over him and he stared up at her.

"Fucking bully like normal." Aldwyn retorted.

"I have said over and over for you to leave. You have asked for shared custody and I have said hai. You wish for me to hurt because you do? What you do not understand Aldwyn that it has been only a couple of months since I was back there. This is raw for me and you have a millennium. I do not expect you to understand but I thought to spare you pain. Once again nothing I do is correct. Go fuck your fucking bitch and leave me alone forever." She said bitterly.

He pulled himself to standing and he slapped her for all he was worth. He leaned in and he snarled in her ear.

"I loved you more than you bloody deserved. I gave you my heart and my soul and you twisted it into something I do not recognize." He said cruelly.

"Stop! I wish I had you then! I hate this bitter bastard! You were better then!" She said shoving him.

Aldwyn grabbed her and she fell against him. Asuna stared down at him and he stared up at her. His green eyes were straining and she slammed her mouth to his. They hungrily began to kiss and he cursed himself in his lack of will and Asuna ripped open his white button down. Aldwyn felt her mouth rip away from his and he growled out as she began to yank on a nub.

"Bloody fucking hell. Oh God! Asuna, I cannot do this." He cried out as she growled at his chest.

"Shut up! I have your ring still. I am your wife!" She said hissing.

"Oh fuck!" He yelped as she ripped his jeans.

Aldwyn yelled out in a bark and he cursed in inu. She slammed her hips down and she began to ride him with need, passion, and anger. Her green eyed inu-fae man was hissing and he lost control of himself. He gasped and slammed his hips up. The woman he thought of as his former wife now rolled hips and claws scored. He was in a mindless lust and she felt him. She ported them to her bed and Aldwyn rolled them. He jerked her up by the back of her neck and kissed her wildly as they managed to take the other like inu. He growled and moaned as she purposely used her telekinesis to drive him utterly mad. He rasped so hard his throat was raw and he gasped more.

"You have no intentions of letting go." He hissed out.

"NO! You are mine. MINE!" Asuna growled in his face.

He could no longer think as she sank fangs into his juncture and she marked him brutally. It caused everything to explode and Aldwyn fell against her as he weakly filled her with his end and she was gasping in raw sensuality.

"Why?" He asked too tired to move.

"Because." She retorted.

"Not a good enough reason to screw with someone's heart." He said shutting his eyes and feeling his heart rate slowly come down.

"I told you to leave. You wished to fight like always and so I ended it." She said very softly.

"Yes you ended it." He said getting sleepy.

"Aldwyn, I love you. I love you so much! Why can you not see that?" Asuna asked making him look at her.

"Because I lived without you for bloody centuries. Our boy pup was killed and you tried to justify it." He said miserably.

"I was the younger me! How can you sit there and still hold my actions from extreme youth against me?" She asked in a painful voice.

"My mind is boggled which is the young you and which is the still overly arrogant, full of herself you." He growled.

"When you very first met me; that was the young me. When you met me again a decade later; that was me now. Dealing with me in Jamie's reign, that was me then. I have only been to your extreme past as myself from this era." She tried to explain.

"It's too damn confusing. I love you. I cannot stop either but you made me hurt worse." He said shutting his eyes.

"You never made it easy Aldwyn and you damn well blamed me for his death." She said in anger.

"I did. You had to fight!" He snarled.

"My life was in danger always! How dare you! Damn you Aldwyn Dillingham! Go fuck your girl friend and leave me alone." She nearly wept.

"I would darling but your legs are wrapped around my waist." Aldwyn retorted meanly.

"Oh? Fine." She said settling back and wrapping her legs tighter.

Aldwyn glared and he was still buried deeply but too tired to care. Aldwyn ended up falling deeply asleep and she shut her eyes and cried silently.

Aldwyn was groggy and Asuna was under him and she had bloody trails down her face. He mentally sighed and he felt wretched. He tried to stay true to his female companion and he had intended to ask her to marry him. Malyn was a good woman and a fair woman. Asuna was just passion incarnate and his heart still hurt after so many centuries. He ran a hand through his curls and he slowly pulled back from her. Her eyes were closed but he knew she was awake. Asuna's body was tense and he rolled away and stared at the ceiling.

"I cannot stand you thinking of her." She whispered.

"I want to marry her." Aldwyn stated simply.

"Get out Aldwyn." Asuna said standing suddenly.

She was standing and then she was on the floor. Aldwyn saw her hit the floor and he was mortified. She was breathing too hard and she groaned as she crawled towards her bathroom.

"Asuna?" He asked concerned and he got up.

"Oh hell no! Not now." She whispered more to herself.

"What do you mean?" The Welsh inu stated confused.

"Go Aldwyn! I do not need you. I would say Carys does not need you but I know you love her. Get out! Do you hear me? Get the hell out and I never wish to see your face again!" She screamed.

"As you wish Asuna." He said and he went to grab a robe and she made herself get up and she again stumbled.

She choked back sobs and she made her way to the bathroom and she retched a little as her head felt dizzy as hell. Aldwyn made a concerned noise but shut it away. He was just too damn exhausted to deal with this powerful and beautiful creature. His heart been ripped asunder too often and he just did not have it in him to hurt anymore. He had found a woman he could be reasonably happy with and he had decided to take the dive. He heard smashing things and her telepathy was as strong as ever. He stalked into her bathroom to demand to know why she gave a damn now but she was on the floor. She struggled with dizziness and she heard her front door open. Aldwyn mentally groaned and wondered which of her mates it was now. Lei slipped into the bedroom and saw a really gorgeous hunk of inu male and he looked at Asuna.

"Dearest?" He called as he neared her.

"Cannot see straight Lei. Take me to Nobu?" She asked suddenly getting sick.

"Oh hell Suna! Damn it. Let me get you a bath and what's your name? Get me a robe too." Lei commanded of the unknown man.

"His name is Dillingham and he is Carys's sire." Asuna muttered.

"Oh you are _that_ doggie. Nice to meet you. I am Jing Lei Shi." He smirked.

"I have heard a bloody ton of you. What the hell Asuna? What is wrong now?" Aldwyn asked in a temper.

"Get the fuck out! Leave me alone. Go fuck her and pretend she is me!" She sneered.

Aldwyn lost his temper and he stormed away. Lei sighed and she obviously had a lot of history there but she normally did with her inu lovers. Lei helped her into the tub and he called Yamasaki General. Nobu ported over pretty quickly and he was concerned when Lei spoke softly and in Ming. He came to her as she lay on her bed with her eyes closed. He pressed his ear to her belly and he sighed heavily.

"Onna! When am I going to get through to you?" He asked softly.

"I was not trying Nobu! Damn it. I do not want this right now." She growled.

"You do not want pretty puppy's pup. If not then I do." Lei grinned.

"Hai. You nailed it Shouten. Part inu pup and the other one is fae. You need to tell this Beren fellow to keep his pecker in his pants for awhile. You have been spending way too much time there." Nobu snapped.

"Damn Nobu stop preaching!" She growled at her longtime mate.

"I will when you stop being so stupid! I am your doctor! You hear me? Do you know how much it killed me to see that white haired bastard deliver you? He delivered my daughter! How dare you." He snapped in territorial anger.

"I am not doing this Nobu! I am not having this jealousy shit with you!" She screamed.

"Well you do it all the time. You remember who your doctor is onna and I will shut the hell up." Nobu seethed.

Lei smirked and it was quite the sight to see the normally gentle Yamasaki Nobu get all nasty and mean. It was a sight indeed. Asuna knew the truth and she wondered what the hell she was going to do. She had not a clue and she felt alone, helpless, and completely saddened. Two amazing men on opposite ends both hated her and she was mothering their pups. She made up her mind to make the best of it and shield her babes from both and never see either one of them again.

Airis stared at the sea on the south side of the palace and he felt despair. Beren had said that his wife was not happy at the moment and the healer partially blamed himself. His method of pain control had drawn him in so deeply that he was slowly falling in love with her too. He hated himself and their dreams did not ease and in fact were worse. He would wake up and bathed in sweat as the mentally passionate moments became more intense. She had a haunted look on her face and she avoided him like the plague. It did not help that their erotic moments in their minds were making them both slowly nuts. Simyth stared concerned at his longtime friend and healer. Airis just pretended. He was good at pretending but she was there again. Beren was speaking with her and he was so soft and tender. It hurt the white haired healer and he never locked eyes with her.

"You are certain?" Beren asked softly.

"Well hai I would know." She smiled a little at Beren.

"I should watch our personal life. Wife, I know we should have waited but I cannot help but be pleased." He said holding her cheeks.

"Hai. I am not unpleased Beren. I am just in shock." She said looking away.

"Please, I can and will make you happy. You know this." He whispered softly.

She nodded and she had an unusual request from Simyth. He had humbled asked to be able to court Hikari properly and Asuna almost broke out laughing. He was asking to have a relationship when she was certain they had already moved onto the physical part. The inu-empusae princess had answered absolutely. She spent time with her children and she slowly rose to leave to have a meeting with Ichigawa and get back on track. Bilae's visit could only mean that he was moving again and Ayille being in a death sleep made Asuna thrilled to no end. It turned out it was Jouichi who had done so. The fae in soul kumo had a blood vendetta and even though he had been made a father thrice over; he wanted the whore dead as he put it. Anyone not nervous of Jouichi was a moron in her opinion and he hid much of what he was. She now made her way cautiously towards the veils in Sendai and she heard a clearing of her throat.

"Simyth is wondering why I shun you." He whispered near the gateway.

"You do not shun me. You have no reason to interact do you healer?" Asuna said stiffly.

"I cannot stop dreaming." Airis whispered hoarsely and harshly.

"I have avoided you Airis. I had hoped they would ease but I am trying to shut it out as well." She said avoiding his gaze.

He could not stop and he was in front of her and his kiss was erotically passionate. It was also desperate as he took. He consumed and he needed. Airis actually walked her into the forest around Sendai and she was shocked to see him out of Leth'Evana. She jerked her mouth away and she stared at him in surprise.

"Tell me how to rid myself of you!" He begged.

"You think I know? I tied myself by accident before. It is wretched." Asuna growled.

"Then what did you do?" Airis demanded.

"I mated him and he fathered my eldest born twins." She retorted.

Airis's eyes were wide and he stared at her fully.

"Why have you completely avoided me?" He asked coldly.

"Airis! You vacillate. Stop it! Either you accept or do not! I am of the mind to accept your feelings of anger and move on. I have too much on my plate, okay? I have to deal with Bilae, Chanak, Ayille, and my life within and outside of Leth'Evana. Now if you wish to languish then go ahead but I have to move forward. I have a pack of empusae who intended to hold me against my will and issues that require me to fight. Now go back to the palace as this is not your world." She snorted.

"I go where I please. I do not need your permission for that." He said actually glaring at her more.

"Okay. Whatever. I have to go." She said trying to step around him.

Chanak stared at the man whose name she had called and it hit him with a vengeance that this creature wanted what he now considered his. The Soten casually stepped out and Airis whirled his head when he saw the fae wraith.

"Go away Chanak!" Asuna snarled.

"Oh no. Like hell I shall. That palace is so well guarded that porting in would be suicide. You keep the child that I claim as mine and now you hold conversation with the very man whose name you called so sweetly. I am getting jealous. Imagine that enemy! I am jealous and it does not bode well for you sir." He threatened Airis.

"You foul wretch! You think I fear you?" Airis asked frigidly.

"I think I know you are the palace healer and Simyth's lap dog. Move Asuna." He said in a dark way.

"Get the hell out of here Soten! You dare show up and what?" She snapped.

She let Konkisaiga appear and Chanak's eyes narrowed. Airis felt his intent and suddenly he grabbed the fang of the woman who had stolen his heart and the Soten leader was on the ground bleeding from a chest wound. He stared up at the white haired man elf and he was astonished that he moved so fast.

"I am not just a healer wraith and I am not to be taken lightly. I do believe Princess Asuna has asked you to leave but I would be happy to dispatch you." He said meanly.

"Oh the little elf boy can fight. Bring it old man!" Chanak said standing.

Asuna was just in utter surprise that Airis was wielding her fang in the first place but also he moved so swiftly and Chanak pulled a Shouten looking sword and the blades clashed. The Soten was suddenly slammed painfully against a rock and he stared at Airis with hatred.

"I see! You are of that clan of fae. How very interesting." He said and he was soaked with water.

"I will kill you." Airis threatened.

"Oh I am sure you would try." The Soten retorted.

Airis was suddenly on his knees and kemuri laced with the vines and plant life attempted to strangle him. They grew up from the very ground and Asuna tackled Chanak to the ground. He smacked her and her head hit a rock. Airis caused the magical vines to explode and it was messy but he pulled himself up and appeared at Chanak side and he had some sort of watery blue orb in his hand. He pressed it to Chanak's chest and the other man had not expected it.

"Die!" The white haired fae said hissing.

Chanak could not breathe and the mists swallowed him. Airis immediately turned to Asuna and she was bleeding from her head. He knelt beside her and she stared at him with pained eyes.

"What are you?" She whispered.

"I am of a clan of water fae. I am not from Simyth's line at all. I am from Ireland." He explained.

"Oh." Asuna said in awe.

"Come." He said picking her up.

"Did the fae intermarry with the youkai often?" She asked dazed.

"It used to be fairly common for our kind to sneak out. I am sure you have noticed that we enjoy the physical just as much as any creature. We get sidetracked." He said wryly.

"So yoki from Leth'Evana could be out in our world?" She asked blinking as she bled.

"It is a good supposition. Why have you seen this manner of energy before?" He asked softly.

"Hai. I am going to pass out now." She said dumbly.

"Where do I take you? I take you back to the palace and Beren will be most displeased." He sighed.

"Yamasaki General." She mumbled.

"The angry arachnid? No! I can heal you woman just imagine your home." He said tightly.

Airis saw her mind and he made the mists appear. He walked through and he appeared in a very odd place but it was spectacular. He had not been in this world in a very long time and things had changed dramatically. He laid her on a piece of furniture and he began to assess her wounds.


	96. Chapter 96

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Airis confronts feelings of sin and past head on. He faces several from the other world as he grips his reality. Ramanga show up to stir the pot as Kameron is called to task by the Western Lord. The past of the former Ramanga frère is opened as the inu learns much and where to lay a trap. Asuna sees to a promise and that is fulfilled as one side prepares to make a blow. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think! Bunnies love to be fed and I enjoy hearing from you all. =)

Damned If You Do

Airis worked and got her head to stop bleeding and he was feeling an off aura. A familiar aura but he could not be so certain. Asuna woke up to the fae healer sitting on her couch and he stared out.

"Where are we?" He asked softly.

"Japan. A city called Karakura Town." Asuna muttered.

"It is very different then I remember." He said looking around.

"It is a different era in this plane." She said having a nasty headache.

"I assumed that. I hear strange noises." He said looking towards the door.

"You hear cars. Let me up Airis." She said feeling sick to her stomach.

"You shield even in your unconscious state." He said matter of factly.

"I shield my own business. You are not my doctor as Nobu points out." She said heading to her kitchen.

"He is most territorial over something so trivial. I felt his anger at my delivering your last pregnancy. Why is that so?" He demanded.

"Because he has been in my life for a long time. He feels he knows my body better than most." She replied.

"What do you hide?" He asked standing.

"Airis do not do this! Leave me alone and leave it alone." Asuna warned.

"I am not Beren! Do not dare think to thwart me." He threatened.

"I am pupped! Okay? I am with child so to speak. No worries Airis." She growled.

"You hide its aura but I feel it a little! It is fae." He said getting agitated.

"Hai! I have a fae husband, remember?" She seethed.

"That is what he was speaking about! You are with child but it is mine!" He said suddenly up and in her face.

"Leave it alone! My body! My child!" Asuna snarled.

"Did I father this child or not?" He asked almost trembling.

She refused to answer and she tried to get around him. Airis grabbed her around the middle and a hand wrapped around her throat but he only touched. His breathing was harsh and he was in vain trying to feel the aura of the child that she dampened.

"I must know. Tell me or let me feel. If you have nothing to hide." He taunted in her ear.

"Airis let me go. This has all been a mistake, remember?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"Then let me feel it." He demanded.

The supposedly soft spoken healer was quite stubborn in his own right. He had been quite correct; that she had not truly known him but she was learning fast.

"Airis, I am getting to understand how deep you are and how much you feel but this is my life and your stance clear." She said trying not to feel more.

He said nothing his hand slowly dragged from her neck till he reached her shirt front. He deftly undid the buttons and he only breathed along her neck. She tried to concentrate and her mind was bent to his heavy breathing.

"Damn you! Let me feel it." He cursed in an almost a growl.

She refused and she jerked away from him. Asuna moved towards the stairs and Airis jerked her back. He whirled her around and stared at her face.

"You carry my child. You carry my child and you intend to deny me!" He said angrily.

"You do not want nor wish for me. I understand and so I will not attempt…" She began and she was silenced.

Airis covered her mouth with his and he was certain she carried his child within her. His hand gently held her face in his palm and she mewled into his mouth as he just could not stop himself. Airis suddenly picked her bridal style and he saw her mind. He made his way up the steps and when he came to the first floor; he opened the door and he laid her on the massive bed. Asuna was shocked but he leaned her back and continued to kiss her as he undid her clothes. It occurred to her that something massive was about to happen and she tried to break the kiss but he was not being denied. She continued to mewl for him and he gently lay against her until she was on her back. Airis maneuvered her thighs open and he sighed heavily as he pushed into her slowly and his moan made her shake. He softly pulled back from the kiss and his breathing was too hard.

"I have to adjust. You are not fae." He mumbled.

"What are you going on about?" She asked quaking.

"You are not fae. I have to adjust to idea that you are not fae. You need this more than I." He said slowly dragging his shaft back.

Asuna's head fell back and she was falling out immediately. He was using his natural prowess and he was a beautiful creature by anyone's standard but his body was toned, slightly muscled, and skin smooth.

"Airis! Oh Kamis in hell. Ooooh what are you doing?" She moaned out as he kept up a very slow mating of their bodies.

"Making love. What do you call this?" He asked wryly.

"So fae can be smart asses?" Asuna whimpered.

"Not all of us are as serious as the Elensar family." Airis retorted.

"You feel hotter. Oh my Kamis Airis what are you doing to me?" She asked wanting to wilt under his yoki.

"Do you always talk so much when you make love?" He asked tightly.

"Did you do this to your wife? Did you make her lose her mind?" She groaned.

Airis wanted to chuckle but he did not have it in him. He moved her legs and she grunted and groaned as legs were now draped over his shoulders. He built up momentum bit by bit and she was a mass of nerves. Her body was ablaze and out of utter control as he did things. She got just enough wits to flood his nerves with her yoki and Airis opened his eyes wider.

"Oh heavens. Oh by the heavens." He groaned with her.

Asuna leaned her head up and she met his mouth and began thrusting her tongue against his and his nerves were electrified. Things swelled and she dipped inside of his mind. Airis froze for a moment and he held himself still.

"What is this?" He rasped feeling her deep in his thoughts.

-You sense me?- She thought.

"Yes! Oh yes!" He moaned aloud.

-Move and begin to focus your mind to mine. - Asuna pathed seductively.

Airis lowered his head and his panting became pronounced. The encroaching consumption of yoki, emotion, and passion was making everything not real in his head and his body became an extension of this woman. Asuna was stupidly intensifying the telepathic bind and their bodies melded as the sounds they made were thick with abandonment of physical senses. Asuna clutched at and her legs slipped down as she felt the distant physical sensations. She rested her feet on his calves and their bodies were wet with the perspiration of their colliding flesh. Airis was too caught up and he saw and mentally felt so much as the thick swell of everything permeated deeply. He now knew she carried his daughter. His cheek was pressed to hers and he knew she was getting to that edge and he shut his eyes.

"Airis!" She let out a scream that hurt his sensitive hearing but made his heart swell.

Airis let himself go completely and she cried out crazed as he made a gorgeous moan as he trembled rather hard as he spent himself. Both of their mouths were opened as the culmination left them stunned.

"So intense. Is this how you join normally?" He asked as he gently lay against her.

"Hai. It is the way telepathy works in my life." She said in a whisper as her hand rested on his damp hair.

"I am enraptured. It is beyond even what we do." Airis whispered sleepily.

"What do you wish Airis?" Asuna asked with sleep in her voice too.

"I have doomed myself as a slave to my own heart and have yoked myself to you. I am impassioned for you and my soul belongs to you as well. You bear within you, half of me and a reason for being." He said wrapping her silver hair in his hand.

"Oh good Kamis. I love you too." She said snorting as she began to nod off into sleep.

He shook his head at her mentality but it was simply true. Her words were quite simple and he was caught up in loving a woman who was all wrong for him but he could not see going through his life without even knowing her. He let himself fall asleep and decided to figure it out later.

Lei was sick and tired of his wife; his soul mate running to and fro but he should have expected it really. She was just like that and he came upon a scene and the poor Jing had to stifle his own libido. The man was just so pretty. He was also fast asleep and he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Well damn it woman! Why do you do this to me?" He asked loudly.

"Lei?" She asked blushing madly and she woke up fully.

"Uh huh. Hi dude! My name is Jing Lei Shi." He smirked.

"Oh. Hello." Airis said embarrassed as hell.

"Okay. This is the deal and I want some coffee. Want some coffee love and lover?" Lei asked amused.

"Uh hai. I would like some." Asuna said getting up and Airis looked concerned.

"What is coffee?" He asked dumbly.

"Man you do not get out of fairy land often do you?" The Jing Shouten said laughing.

"I do not leave Leth'Evana often no. I am also not a fairy; my distinction is fae but this plane calls us elves." The healer said miffed.

"Yeah sure. Pretty boy cannot go walking around with Santa ears honey." He chortled as he got up to make some coffee.

Asuna looked at Airis and he was wide eyed.

"This is your life?" He asked mumbling.

"I have my mates." She said blushing.

"I find it different. He is interesting." Airis stated cautiously.

"Lei is amazing. He was once my enemy before we figured out Sanra's lies. He is tr'Awnhi by birth but Jing in mind. He is also one of the strongest Shouten you will ever meet." Asuna replied pulling on a robe.

"The Shouten are often but not always very free with themselves are they not?" He asked.

"Is that the Leth'Evana way of asking if they seek the beds of both men and women? Hai it is common. They look at mating differently in most clans than many species. They are ether beings in our plane and well it is not unheard of for two of the same sex to engage." She shrugged.

"I cannot imagine." He said surprised.

"I see you are not one to engage in a threesome." She snorted in amusement.

"Oh my. What have I gotten myself into?" He asked blushing.

"Come Airis. Come have some coffee." She said smiling.

"What is coffee?" He asked.

"Hot beverage that wakes you up." His lover said softly.

"Cannot be good for the child. You must not drink it." He said crossing his arms.

"Pardon me? I can make decaf." She growled.

"I do not understand many things in this world so forgive me but what does that mean?" Airis asked in innocence.

"It means that I can make it not hurt our baby. No hush and quit being a healer." She snapped as she stepped into slippers.

"I cannot stop being what I have been a goodly portion of my life Princess Asuna. I would not expect you to stop being empusae or ekimmu." He said crossly.

"Oh my Kamis. You are opinionated." She said walking out of her room.

"Because we may be softer spoken does not mean we are any less alive or having of opinions! Is this normal for another companion to just walk in?" He asked pulling on his clothes.

"Honestly? Hai." She shrugged.

"I have much to adjust to." He said shaking his head.

"Do not adjust Airis. If it makes you nuts than do not do so. Go back to Leth'Evana and let us leave it alone." She said shortly.

"I did not say that. Do me the honor of not speaking my mind if you cannot interpret it correctly." He retorted.

They both heard Lei busting out into righteous laughter and he was mentally "eavesdropping" on the conversation. Asuna only blinked at the white haired man and he brushed past her. She realized fully that pretty man elves indeed had opinions and some of them actually had rather strong personas and she had run into one of them. She sighed and followed after him and he was scenting the coffee and Lei handed his wife a mug. He sipped his own and his black eyes perused the luscious creature that was Airis Ludok.

"Sweetheart he is a ten." He said grinning and Asuna choked on her hot beverage.

Airis looked innocently at them both and he knew the other man must have said something veiled because of his ignorance.

"Pray tell what does that mean?" He demanded.

"It means he finds you very attractive." She said glaring at Lei who only smirked with mischief.

"Thank you Shouten. This beverage is not going to hurt an unborn child is it?" Airis demanded.

"I made it half and half. I can be taught." He grinned over his coffee mug.

"Isha?" They heard from upstairs.

Asuna wanted to mentally groan and she glared at Lei.

"You called for him." She accused.

"Well yes my dear. Not every day you find your wife in bed with Santa's helper." He laughed.

Asuna's forehead fell to her forearm and she wanted to die. Poor Airis was getting an education really fast and Admal came bounding down the stairs. He saw his lover, his mate, and a really gorgeous man elf.

"Oh Healer Ludok!" He said grinning.

"Prince Admal. Hello." The fae said bowing.

"You know him?" Lei asked Admal.

"Met him when Isha birthed in the past with Larak." He shrugged.

"You did not tell me? You idiot! Why do you get all the eye candy?" The Jing heir asked.

Admal grinned and poured himself some coffee. Airis decided to calm himself and just deal with the banter and the two ebony haired men thought he must be prudish and more.

"When one is basking in the window for sweets; it becomes a selfish thing, no?" He deadpanned.

Lei and Admal snorted and Asuna's eyes widened. The white haired healer could loosen up a bit and he sipped the aromatic beverage.

"I should like to thoroughly check our girl child and I should be on my way back to Leth'Evana." He said calmly.

"Hai." She said red faced.

Both of her Shouten mates were highly amused and Admal waited until the healer left with Asuna and he raised a brow at Lei.

"Thinking what I am thinking?" Admal asked.

"What am I thinking lover?" Lei asked grinning.

"We need to loosen up the fairy boy a little." He chuckled.

"Yes." The Jing heir said with a look on his gorgeous face.

Aldwyn stood outside the door of her Tokyo penthouse and his eyes were dry. He had been unable to stop the feelings in his chest and he knocked on her door. His daughter was on his hip and Asuna waved the door open with her hand.

"Hello my darling!" She said smiling at Carys.

Her young pup grinned at her mother and Asuna took her from Aldwyn. She did not expect him to stay but he walked to her couch and just sat down. She gave him a look that was surprised and he quirked his brow at her.

"You keep a nanny here?" He asked.

"Hai." She said softly.

"We need to talk love." Aldwyn muttered.

She sighed and she took Carys to the nursery. The inu nanny nodded and Asuna went back to the living room. Aldwyn was up and he was running fingers over her mantle and she crossed her arms.

"I want to bloody well know happened the other night." He growled.

"I was sick to my stomach." She said raising a brow.

"Do not do that! Do not fucking lie to me!" He snarled at her suddenly.

The Welsh mixed inu had her against her wall next to a sculpture of an inugami and he stared at her face with pain and betrayal. It was also filled with more but there had always been pain between them.

"Tell me or I am truly done with you. I will take Carys and you will never find us." He threatened.

"Do not threaten me with my pup again Aldwyn Dillingham! You want us to be enemies then do so again." She growled back.

"Tell me what the hell happened?" Aldwyn snarled in anguish.

"I am pupped damn you! I am pupped and you sired one of them. It is like normal what I did and it is fraternal twins. So ahead and hate me!" She screamed.

"I gave up judging you for your ways Asuna. I gave it up because my father is of Panyu canine descent! I have similar urges but enough difference is my fairy side." He snarled.

"Fae! You are not exactly a fairy Aldwyn." She snorted.

"Fine! I am bloody fucking elf, okay Miss Have to Be Right!" He retorted.

Her eyes widened and he was angry and she saw what she had told him sink in and his eyes widened.

"You are pupped again? By me?" He asked stupidly.

"Hai. By you and again you can try and accuse me…" She snarled at him.

"Damn you! Damn you to hell Asuna! I had plans to get over you and you bloody allow us to have another pup, together? How can I get over you if I cannot stop pupping you?" Aldwyn asked in fury.

"Aldwyn go away! I do not want you in my life anymore…" Asuna again tried to get a word in edge wise.

"Uh huh. Shut the hell up! Lie to someone else, okay love?" He asked and growled.

"Oh whatever Aldwyn. You are angry. I get it but this is not getting us anywhere. I am done arguing." She said in anger.

"Oh you are done arguing love? I have only just begun. You tell me I am going to be a father yet again and I tell you that I am not losing my chance for what Asuna?" He demanded.

"Son." She said looking away.

"A son. A son and I am supposed to what? What?" Aldwyn demanded.

"Leave us alone." Asuna said smarting off.

"Right. Like that is going to happen. Still enough doggie sweetheart." He said jerking her up and to him.

"I thought you had some blonde bimbo." She said growling.

"You leave her alone! She has done nothing to you." He growled.

"Except touched what is mine." She retorted.

"You wish to be a bitch?" He roared.

She was over the back of her coach and he had actually had the temerity to bite her ear in his anger. He also used his organ to punish and bring exquisite agony. She almost screamed as he took her hard and Aldwyn branded her. She reached a hand up and felt her cheek and knew her markings were raised. Aldwyn was getting an inu response from his inu actions. Even though they were both half of what they were; it was enough and she began to make very canine like growls and whimpers.

"Oh hell! Shut up! Shut up." He said suddenly out of his skull.

She surged the last of bit of control over her yoki and they appeared in the West. He was still connected to her and she was on all fours.

"Aldwyn!" She snarled.

He crawled back and she was panting badly. Her ear was bleeding and he saw in awe as she slowly changed form into a stunning and gorgeous female dog. His heart was pounding out of control and he had brought out this side of her. She lifted her head and yipped several times.

"I can control myself Asuna. I need to go." He said trying to back up.

Aldwyn suddenly had her silver muzzle in his face and he stared at her crimson eyes. She was growling and whimpering at the same time and she twisted her neck a little and it was in submission. Aldwyn's heart continued to thump out of control and he stared at one of the most beautiful bitches he had ever seen in his life.

"Do not do this. Do not do this or I will not let go love." He whispered as his hand rested in her silky fur.

She began to whine and whimper loudly and he heard her begging for him. She was begging for _him_ and he began to leave kisses on her nose and muzzle. He shut his pale green eyes and he knew what an intimate thing this was for two dog daemons. It was incredibly intimate and to give their animal sides full freedom and trust. She was asking him to mount her and he felt weak in the knees. He kissed her nose and he stepped back. He allowed his own transformation to come over him and Aldwyn blinked his eyes. She moved forward and butted his muzzle with hers and softly licked. His breathing was ragged and she continued to kowtow to him and it was making his brain lose rational function. His tail thumped the ground in time to his heart and she lowered herself to the ground. Her tail swished back and forth and Aldwyn could only think what a beautiful dog she was. He could only think that she smelled so good. She smelled so good with his scent all over her and he began to scent her. Asuna whined softly and he was slowly reacting. The gorgeous curled and chocolate inu nudged her with his nose and the silver bitch offered herself and bared her neck. Aldwyn lost it and he did as she wanted. He also wrapped his jaws around her throat and the blur of animal growls and whines drowned out anything else. Aldwyn's animal brain heard her whimpers and yips. He lost it to the unbearable need and love for this woman and his jaws snapped harshly around her vulnerable throat. He growled through the immense pleasure and she was having a massive orgasm. She barked almost in pain and he was horrified when he knotted within her. She was the only woman who he had ever done so with and he was mortified. He pathed in her mind and she whimpered in his. He mentally counted to three and they changed form at the same time. He shut his eyes and her neck was a bloody mess but it had been amazing.

"What did we do?" Aldwyn asked softly.

"We made love Aldwyn. I would do so again and again." Asuna whispered softly.

He wrapped his arms around her and it fully hit him. He was not leaving and he was going to be with her for always.

"You bloody well better put my ring back on. I know your life but I want something on you besides a scar." He said as if grumpy.

"Hai." She said feeling his strong arms around her.

He shut his eyes and he waited for his body to calm down and his wife fell asleep in his arms.

He leaned back in his seat and his long silver hair was down. It was her idea. Why should one argue with one's chief mate? Why argue when normally her ideas were quite entertaining.

"Harder." He growled softly.

"Hey!" Augusta snapped.

"This Sesshomaru will not say so again." He said opening his amber eyes and he met her brown orbs.

"Uh huh. Mister high and mighty inu lord. Hold still! Would not want to nick you with a fang." She grinned.

"You are so cruel mate. Nia would not be so cruel." He smirked.

"Oh really? I rather enjoyed watching you make Nia scream." Augusta said licking up his length.

"It was a pleasure to make the Besud scream this Sesshomaru's name and then make you do the same." Sesshomaru said with the faintest of smirks.

Their lives had taken on different tones but they had adjusted and boy they had found they had enjoyed it. Sesshomaru got to enjoy a very exclusive and possessive relationship with Nia and then got the added bonus of having his Western Lady. His life was perfect indeed. All one had to do was play the hand one was dealt and adjust. It was a lesson he had learned all too well during the Shikon debacle.

"Milord!" He heard the screeching of the annoying Kappa outside of his new study door.

His eyes rolled and Augusta pulled away from his straining flesh and he sighed as he willed his need away. He arranged his silk and she sat on the other side of the room and he barked "enter". Jaken shuffled in and he fell prostrate before him.

"Milord! Prince Ichigawa has asked to see you sir! He said Milord that you are needed on the edge of the Western lands sir!" Jaken cried.

"Where is this One's daughter?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"She is at her Estate Milord!" He cringed.

"Summon this Sesshomaru's heir and tell the Lady Asuna to meet us at the edges." He said coldly.

"Hai Milord!" He said trembling in awe of his master.

Jaken scuttled away and Sesshomaru sighed at his chief mate and beloved onna.

"Go." He commanded.

"Pardon me?" Augusta demanded.

"Ayille wishes you harm and you carry our pup in you. You will obey or I shall inform Grigory." He said raising a silver brow.

"You conniving bastard." She hissed.

He had the faintest smirk and his very pregnant mate stood up. She growled at him and he growled back affectionately. He took her hand and kissed her fingers and jerked her to him. He squeezed her firm ass in his hands and she grunted.

"Now go." He commanded.

"Hai you sexy bastard." She snapped and Augusta bowed as she ported out.

Nia was with her adult sons at the moment and he had sweetly sent her on her way as well. He dressed in armor and slid his treasured swords. It did not take him long to reach his own outskirts of his own lands and Asuna was there. She bowed before him and he could see a very prominent set of marks on her neck and he raised a brow. She turned a little red and she said nothing. Ichigawa was pacing and he looked at his current lord he had pledged himself too by mating Asuna.

"The Ramanga have been seen in greater numbers my lord. I felt it prudent to tell you and see if we could strike them and in surprise." He stated reverently.

"Hn." He muttered.

"Let us go and do this quickly. I have a life." Asuna stated lifting her chin.

"Daughter! We all have lives my pup. Yours is more busy than most." He said with veiled humor.

Asuna looked at her sire in shock at his humor and he was in a jovial mood for one named "Killing Perfection". She actually broke out into a smile and Ichigawa could not hide his grin. He bowed again and he left father and daughter to go get his fellow inu to go and fight.

"Why does your neck look as if you have been wrestling in the jaws of an inu in true form." He asked without looking at her.

"Because perhaps I have been wrestling." She said also not looking.

"I see. We inu can be quite brutal. Are you certain that this is what you wish?" He asked and her father was in a rare good mood.

"I like my inu half my lord. It is quite beneficial." She laughed.

Sesshomaru grew bored and moved his elegant head to indicate leaving the barrier.

"Truly Chichi?" She asked doubtful.

"Asuna." He growled softly.

"Hai! Hai. Sorry my Lord. It is just unusual for you nowadays." She shrugged and smiled a little.

"This Sesshomaru feels up to hunting some filth. Your hanyou mate has not shown himself in sometime." He said quirking his lips.

"Father!" Asuna growled at him.

He held out his arm and she made a rude noise at him. He pretended not to notice and his laid back personality was new to her. She actually thought that perhaps two onna for him was a really good thing. He looked at her face and he growled in turn.

"Make your thoughts pure my pup. I am your sire!" He snapped.

Asuna laughed again and he again affected an air of indifference. She adored her father and he was just so _him_. He lifted his elegant nose and he caught the scent of Ramanga. It annoyed him greatly that one would show up on his doorstep so to speak and he suddenly moved. It was always amazed Asuna how fast he really was. What surprised her was the fact that he had a female Ramanga around the throat and had lifted her off the ground.

"Why are you here?" She growled as she walked up.

"My queen commanded it." She rasped in agony as his claws dug.

"Ayille has awoken?" Asuna asked raising a silver brow.

"I will kill you both!" The girl Ramanga said shrill.

Sesshomaru looked bored as hell and he just simply flung her against a rather large tree. The female was extremely attractive but it was a Ramanga. He moved with his incredible speed and appeared in front of the female again. Asuna just assumed to allow him the joy of killing the rat like beast.

"You bastard!" The young Ramanga spit at him.

"Oh you are stupid." The Western heir said arrogantly.

"Hn." Her sire growled softly.

"I will rip your face off inu and I will eat slowly as you die!" The female screeched.

"She is of Japanese descent. She was a ningen at one time." Sesshomaru remarked to Asuna.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked staring disdainfully at the girl.

The great inu lord stood up and hauled up the small female. The Ramanga screeched and she raked her claws across his face and he simply broke her fingers.

"Port us to the palace. Also I require your familiar named Kameron." He stated simply.

"You know Kameron?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Hai. It is necessary to know the familiar. He knows where you are at all times. Jaken and he are good friends." He said in passing.

Asuna just stopped and it occurred to her truly and fully how important her frère had become in her life. She cocked her head to the side and she decided that her beloved Kameron was going to get her gratitude on every level. She followed her sire and pulled out her cell phone.

Kameron came into the inu palace and this place always made him weary. It housed such powerful beings and another Ramanga queen supposedly. He followed his queen and she was wearing a summer dress but it had no back. His mind was not on things of import and it was on the idea of making wild love to his mistress. He enjoyed Admal and Ryo when she was unavailable but he would always turn them away if she came to him. She stopped and waited for him and he came to stand next to her.

"You apparently need something my beloved. Just prepare for that." She said without looking.

"Oh?" He asked and his eyes widened.

Asuna suddenly had him against the door to the lower levels and she scented along his neck. He shut his now red eyes and profound lust ripped through him.

"I want you." She growled in his ear.

"Always." Kameron said softly.

"Mmm you are hard? Well imagine every way I can relieve that need. Imagine every position you can bend me as we make love." Asuna whispered.

"Mistress please!" He gasped softly.

"My sire wishes to converse." She whispered licking at his mouth.

"Yes mam." He said breathing in and out.

She released him and he grunted a little as he walked down the steps. Asuna was in a wicked mood and the overly sexy bastard smelled so good too. He walked a little shuffled and she wanted to bark in laughter but he was calm and collected when he neared the Ramanga female and Sesshomaru stood by.

"Yumi?" Kameron asked shocked.

"You fucking traitor! She told me to find you. She told me to find you and she intends to peel your flesh from your bones!" The Ramanga female said hissing.

"Who is this Kameron?" Asuna asked.

"Chimigawa Yumi." He said with a dry mouth.

"Okay and that tells me she is Japanese." She smirked.

"What she asks is how powerful is this useless creature?" The inu lord stated.

"Useless? I will show you useless inu." The Ramanga snarled.

"Yumi is the only female frère I know of." He said in shock at seeing the depraved turnling of Ayille.

"Do huh?" Asuna asked shocked.

"She said you were stupid." Yumi snarled.

Sesshomaru belted the female frère across the face and she tried to bite him. Asuna stared at Kameron who looked highly uncomfortable.

"Chichi, my frère and I need to talk." She said grabbing Kameron and porting.

Sesshomaru stared at the Ramanga and he lifted his claws. His Dakkasou came to the tips and his cold smile could not bode well for her.

"Where is the Ramanga queen?" He asked coldly.

"Fuck you!" She snarled.

"Hn." Sesshomaru muttered and slashed her deeply.

Her screams rent his former dungeons and he went about interrogating her by himself.

"Okay spill it. I have never seen her in your memories." Asuna growled.

"She was not someone I liked very much mistress." He said blushing.

"Did Ayille make? Oh Kameron! She is one of those in the shadows in your memories." She said suddenly sick to her stomach.

"I do not think of her and I forgot she existed. She is there. Ayille speaks like she often does; all threats and I will not succumb. I have learned not to fear her so much my queen." He said nearing her.

"She harmed you?" She demanded again.

"Yes my lady but it does not matter. I am happy." He said wrapping his arms around her.

It made her seethe and hatred ripped through her. This bitch was another little mini Ayille and she had allowed this wretch to touch and harm her precious Kameron.

"I will make her hurt." She growled.

"Asuna? My queen, please my lady. It is nothing and that happened a long time ago." He said nuzzling her ear.

"But she hurt you." Asuna snapped.

"Yes but…" He tried to say.

She growled into his mouth and he reached up to hold her face as she kissed and ate at his mouth. The intensity of the caress concerned him and he pulled his mouth away.

"I love you my queen and that woman is naught but a bygone image in my mind's eye. What is here and what is now; this is what I want and who I am. My scars are nothing and the joy I feel being part of you is more than enough for my happiness." He said softly.

"I did not know when I hurt you that day that I would end up needing or loving you so damn much. I still hate myself having done what I did." She said looking away.

"You did what you thought you needed to. I do not justify anything simply because you _were_ my enemy. I was ordered to destroy you and you defended. Everything that happened resulted in my freedom and allowed me to know myself. So no, I have no regrets over how I was turned." He shrugged.

"Beautiful man. Do you know how you inflame me?" Asuna husked.

"No. Please tell me?" He asked with a gentle smile.

He was suddenly on his back and she bared his chest. She softly and tenderly ran fingertips over his chest and his belly.

"My queen." Kameron whispered getting feverish.

"I want you to do as you wish. Do not ask. Do not beg. Just do. I am yours as much as you are mine. Fuck me. Make love to me. Drink me. I care not but only do as you wish and do not say it." She said bending her head down and licking up from his belly button.

"Mistress. Do you know what all this means to me?" He asked feeling the powerful fever in his blood.

"Do you know what it means to me that my Father seeks you out? He is one man I honor above any and all. He seems to have respect for you Kameron. Lord Sesshomaru respects very few." Asuna whispered with such profound love and she undid his jeans.

Asuna longingly looked at his now aching shaft and the love in her gaze made him weak.

"I know not why. I only try to be of service…agh! Good! That is good! Mistress, I love this." He groaned.

"I love how vocal you are. I love you saying you love it. I admire your desires to free yourself from past anguish. Do you know what it does to me to see you take and be taken my Admal or Ryo? Do you know what it does to me when you still call my name even when they drink your release or make you moan?" She trembled.

"You know?" He asked gasping.

"I always feel you my beloved. I always feel you and I know when you feel Nirvana at any moment. I suppose it is our connection." She said hovering her lips over his mouth.

"Ayille and I never had this connection." Kameron whispered in awe.

"Tells me she only did me the favor of extending your life. I tell you that I would have wanted you even when you were ningen. You know that right?" She asked licking his lips.

"I did not know." He moaned so beautifully.

"You know I have in mind to see how this connection works and how deep it goes." She smiled.

Asuna climbed off of him and she opened her mind fully. She shed her clothes and he was breathing hard. He did not move and he knew what she wanted to do. At least he thought he knew. She reached into a small chest of drawers next to her bed and she pulled out something. Kameron's eyes smoldered and he hoped she would decide to use the glass object on him but she fell to her back and he made a disappointed noise. She grinned and she opened her mind more fully. She slipped the glass phallus into her own depths and she arched her back. Kameron's eyes widened and he moaned as well.

"Tell me." She whimpered.

"I just feel it. I feel you grip the glass. It feels good to you but you are thinking I would feel better." He said in a trance.

"This?" Asuna husked as two fingers began to rub her clit.

The idea she was pleasuring herself to pleasure him made him maddened. Until her; his mental abilities were strong but unused. Ramanga just did not seem to use their abilities except to fling things with their minds and occasionally path.

"Mistress! I should be doing so!" He growled and moaned.

"Just go with it my darling Kameron." She said arching her body.

Kameron saw her juices reflect in the low light from her lamp on the bedside table. He sucked in his breath and this was torture of the glorious sort. Her smell maddened him as well and he snarled as she nicked her clit and she growled in the pain. She caused herself to bleed and she watched her frère pant wildly.

"Asuna! Why do you torture me mistress?" He asked softly.

"I have no wish to torture you my love. I wish to see how far this goes. Do you smell my wound?" She asked gasping at the stinging pleasure.

"Yes! I smell it. I feel it. I smell your arousal mixed with your intoxicating life. Mistress I beg you to let me join my being to yours." Kameron begged and demanded.

"Not yet. Watch me release. Watch me release and imagine you doing so. Imagine you shifting your hips as I arch mine to meet your gorgeous offering. I can taste your cum in my mouth my beautiful frère. Oh Kamis you make me fulfilled. I have no idea how I lived without my beautiful Kameron." She snarled out as she shoved the glass harder and faster.

He was too tense and the words mixed with the rising heat in her blood and his own made him animal like. She saw his features roughen and she increased the mental rapture along with the self pleasuring. Her mind was a powerful thing as she saw him mentally doing this. Kameron's red eyes were wide and his cock throbbed with such need. He wanted to grab it and just work away the terrible ache.

"I can see you buried to my hilt my love. My beloved remade. I…I feel it…feel it Kameron…Oh shit!" She screamed out and he watched her explode and tremble with a tremendously violent climax.

Kameron looked down and his own length was twitching as he shot his thick seed. He whimpered and moaned as they rode out the connection. It was so intimate as she slowly rode out the finale and she stared at her turnling. He growled low in his chest and he sprang forward. He flipped her and pulled her back onto his still hard length. His instinct was to move hard and fast but he controlled his animal needs as he shifted his hips a small bit. She screamed out and he knew this position got him deep but he could still fondle her beautiful breasts and touch her engorged nub. Kameron began bouncing her up and down a little and she squeaked for him. He loved the noises she would make when he was inside of her. Now he felt inside of her totally and the frère could not have shared this with Ayille. Asuna's head fell back and rested on his shoulder as his hands squeezed her breasts.

"Mistress!" He growled in his Ramanga voice.

"Oh Kamis hai? Hai? Anything!" She whined.

"Make me a father again. I love our son. Make me a father yet again so that I have something that is both of us. Am I a good father?" He asked in that demonic tone.

"Excellent. You are perfection. You are the best." Asuna whimpered madly.

"I have to wait but I want another child by my mistress. My queen. My master." He snarled as he began a pace that made her lost.

He had become so good at saying and expressing his needs. She ended up on all fours as he moved to make her fly apart. Asuna was clawing bed sheets and she knew they bought TOO many damn sheets. Kameron leaned his whole body over her back and wrapped his arm around her middle as he pumped his seed deep. She loved to feel him like this and she screamed out "hai" till she was hoarse. Kameron was sweaty and exhausted but it had been so good and so utterly connecting.

"I love you Kameron." She said under him.

"I worship and love you my mistress. Always will." Kameron whispered in response.

She shut her eyes and she had kept promising herself to have his scars removed but she knew someone who would do it. She would have Airis look in the morning.

Yumi was in intense pain but she refused to give her queen's location. This inu bastard was methodic in his torture. He had left and later she heard another voice and her eyes widened when she saw an onna with black hair and light brown eyes. She gulped and Ayille had told her that there was another queen. Yumi was supposed to find her and kill her. Ayille refused to have any competition but she stared at the other female and Augusta looked her over.

"She does not look like much." Augusta commented to Sesshomaru.

"She is a frère." He said in his baritone.

"Oh. I see! A female frère hmm? I wonder how that works. Akemi was not my frère." She said puzzled.

"Did you kill this Akemi?" Yumi demanded.

"No. Another uppyr did that for me. So why were you here bitch?" The Western Lady asked sweetly.

"Ayille wants Kameron's head mounted on her wall! She wants to see the maggots eat his eyes out as worms feast on his flesh. He is not even worth eating!" She snarled.

"Wow. That is pretty sick you know. I prefer to just drink blood but I could eat your heart." The West's lady said smirking.

"Try it cunt and see what happens!" Yumi sneered.

Augusta lost her temper and shoved her clawed hand into the chest of Yumi and Sesshomaru snarled. Augusta had a slightly more volatile temper since her changing into a Shouten hybrid.

"You could die right here! Right now!" Augusta yelled.

"Stop!" The female frère said as tears ran down her face.

Augusta withdrew her hand and blood dripped down her fingers to her forearm. Sesshomaru mentally sighed at his mate's temper and she lifted her fingers and licked her blood.

"You have some power on you old girl. How old are you?" She demanded.

"I was made several thousand years ago." Yumi wept as her wound slowly closed before their eyes.

"Kill her Sesshomaru. She is not worth my time." His mate said as she turned on her heel.

"Augusta!" He said in a commanding tone.

"Hai?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"I asked you here to obtain some information mate. Killing her is not an option yet." The Western Lord stated bored.

"Fine! What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Get the whereabouts of the Ramanga queen." He stated.

Augusta rolled her eyes and stalked up to the bound frère. Yumi snarled as Augusta jerked her head to the side and sank fangs in. She screamed as Augusta invaded her mind and drank her blood. She was seeing a deep cavern with wet and damp. Augusta shut her eyes and concentrated harder. She came off her neck and growled out as she stepped back.

"She is in Mexico right now." Augusta stated.

"Odd." Sesshomaru remarked.

"She likes the jungle areas." His mate stated wiping her mouth.

She had drained the frère pretty bad and his mate stared at the bitch with anger. Ayille had major plans and taking Sesshomaru was one and killing her sons was another. She had news for the bitch but she would kill her first.

"She wants you as a trophy my mate. She finds you delicious and wishes to torture you as she has done to Ken'ichi." She said.

The mention of his grandpup and the torture he suffered at the Ramanga queen's hands made his head whirl around in anger. His eyes narrowed at the frère and an idea formed in his mind.

"Then perhaps this Sesshomaru should dangle himself." He said flatly.

"What?" Augusta asked in surprise.

"Hai. Ken'ichi is beloved of this one." He said flatly.

"Hai I know Sesshomaru but damn it all! I do not want to take a chance of that whore anywhere near you." She growled.

"Perhaps this Sesshomaru's sire in his gigai could be of use." He actually smirked.

"Sesshomaru! What in the hell are you thinking?" His mate asked in anger.

"Hunting mate. I am an excellent hunter if you do not know." He said walking up the steps to his palace.

"But you are talking about chances!" She screamed after him.

"You forget of whom you speak Augusta. I am Sesshomaru." He said as if angered.

Yumi could not believe the arrogance of the inu. He was something to look at but to go against Ayille as such was insane. Augusta heard her thoughts and she suddenly backhanded the female frère. She bound up the steps in a hurry, yelling for Sesshomaru the whole time.

Sesshomaru was sitting at his dining table and Kameron sat across from Asuna as well as Ichigawa, Yuudai, Hideaki, and Osamu. He sipped some sake with his evening meal and the uppyr frère sat there sipping wine and it was obvious he was perfectly fine to be amongst all the different inu.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru of the whore Ayille." He said suddenly.

"Oh." Kameron said in surprise.

"Father?" Asuna almost choked.

"The female frère is bleeding slowly onto this Sesshomaru's floor. Speak uppyr." He commanded.

"What do you wish to know my lord?" The frère asked.

"Anything and everything." He said taking a sip of sake.

"Well I do know she was originally from India. She used the mortals' beliefs of their Hindu gods and took on the persona of one. She is not obviously. I do believe she was born there. Ayille always said she killed her own mother. I believe her as her thirsts for power are horrible. I do believe there was a large settlement of Ramanga uppyr in India at one time and they used to feed upon the mortals. The humans would give each other in sacrifice hoping that the gods would give them eternal life. A rival group of uppyr also used to dwell there but they were the Pazuzu but they are no more. Ayille used to fight the other kinds of uppyr. She ordered for the females killed and would have the others make studs of the men. The Pazuzu used to fight tooth and nail but they were slowly eradicated. It became obvious to the other blood drinkers that she was a threat. The ekimmu did not wish to deal with the likes of her. She was barbaric by their standards. The Celtic ekimmu especially used to live lavish and wild lives but they were considered the elite amongst the daemons as well as the Greek entities. It used to make Ayille so angry because they thought little of her. The ekimmu liked to drink blood but eating the victim was considered taboo. The Ramanga make the habit of eating flesh quite often." He said embarrassed.

"Go on." Sesshomaru commanded.

Asuna was mesmerized hearing Kameron speak and he would have been great if he had been allowed to live. His mind was keen and he had an excellent sense of most things.

"Ayille made strikes against the ekimmu in Briton and Ireland. She also moved against the Greek deities when one known as Apollo refused her attentions. The hatred for Arianrhod Hammel began after the pythos chose Arianrhod over her. The ekimmu queen did not know of course but Ayille did. It was right after my own parents gave me into slavery to her." He sighed.

Ichigawa, Yuudai, and Hideaki were shocked and horrified as the uppyr turnling spoke and it was horrid as he spoke.

"I came to her when I was six or seven. I do not remember. My father was a village chief and Ayille had set up shop and was feeding on our villagers. The pharaoh had no idea what to do and Ayille took a fancy to my sire. He wished to live and my parents thought if I was offered then she would go away. Ayille killed them she said for me. I figure she was just hungry." Kameron shrugged.

Asuna was getting sick to her stomach but she listened. Augusta was sick as well and she looked away.

"She raised me to be the perfect slave. She raised me to become her frère I believe. When I was a young man at seventeen; she killed my mortal self and changed me into this. My queen saved me after I had already lived for five thousand years." He said staring at Asuna.

Asuna could not stand it and she suddenly stood up. Kameron looked concerned and mentally asked her if she was okay with him relaying his history.

-My sire has asked and so you must. I cannot relive this with you. I have seen your memories. I cannot stand it! - She pathed and she fled.

"What has our heir so?" The Western Lord asked flatly.

"My mistress knows all. She knows my full past and she has seen almost all my memories. She knows and she still allows me to serve her." He said with a bowed head.

"What is it she knows?" Augusta asked softly.

"Ayille's torture of my body. My mistress says my mind as well but I do not even pretend to know. I knew no different. Your daughter is too good to me." He said as softly.

"That is not true!" Asuna said from the door.

"I helped to destroy Arianrhod's family." Kameron said honestly.

"And Arianrhod Hammel was a narcissistic bitch herself! She had lived so long and had become so powerful that she thought her way was better. Perhaps she was not as much of a monster that Ayille is but by the Kamis she was an arrogant wench! I know this for fact. Do not beat yourself up for having helped to kill that bitch." His mate and wife said in anger.

"My queen. It is not right for you to say so about yourself!" He cried.

"Please! I can say so because I know so. I hate her and her Kami like attitude. She thought herself that much more elevated and it came back to bite her in the ass. When and if I get that arrogant; I command you to knock me down a peg!" She snapped.

Her three inu men snorted and laughed and Sesshomaru stared at them to be quiet. He indicated for Kameron to continue and the frère nodded.

"Please continue Kameron." The inu lord said.

"Ayille hated Arianrhod because the pythos fell in love with her. It further angered her because many Ramanga can speak serpent's tongue. There are reasons the serpents and uppyr get on so well; they understand one another perfectly but the young pythos wanted nothing to do with Ayille. It soon became apparent that there was discord in the Celt ekimmu kingdom. There was a younger brother named Bilae who did not want to submit to his sister's rule and he left to search for allies to rise up against her." He stated softly.

"Exactly what manner of ekimmu is he?" Augusta asked in disgust.

"He has domain over the volcanic elements; tufa, lava, and pyroclastic flow. Those things that you see similarly in Shouten. It is surmised that Bilae set about the separation of the wraiths. He set it up so he would become immortal completely. If his body should die then he would be able to return in a body suited to his own natural abilities." He replied.

"Tala though. He fathered Tala." Asuna said softly.

"I was not aware until you discovered the Stythe my Queen. So it would seem that he indeed fathered a child out of his rape of their clan leader. Back to Ayille though. She enjoys Bilae's perversions and lusts. They enjoy the hunt of young and helpless. Children are a favorite of theirs. He is very much into taking apart his victims and she enjoys making frère and if they displease her…well it is not pleasant what she does." He said looking away.

"So she eats her own creations. This Sesshomaru has heard enough. Come mate." He commanded as he stood up.

"Hai." Augusta said feeling sick as hell.

"Hideaki, you will go to Lord Jin this night. I wish to have some of these empusae that our heir commands." He said flatly.

"Hai my lord." He said bowing his head.

"But Chichi!"" Asuna cried.

Sesshomaru only stared at her and she went silent. Her sire was planning a major blow and it was obvious. Asuna still had not forgiven Chan of his manhandling of her when she went to visit. She growled and she stomped her foot in annoyance and Ichigawa stood up.

"He wants me to gather your best warrior mates. I have work to do." He sighed.

"What the hell is going on Ichi?" She asked.

"He intends to cause the enemy a very bad blow indeed. I think he intends to try and kill her." Ichigawa stated.

Asuna's eyes were wide and she was stunned. Leave it to her sire to get something up his ass and make it happen really quick.

Kameron was pacing and he was worried. He was very worried but he looked up when his mistress came in. Asuna had brought Airis and he blinked at the black haired man.

"Airis, this is my head frère and beloved Kameron. He has old wounds on his back that I should like seen to." She said firmly.

"Mistress! It is of no consequence." Kameron said embarrassed.

"It is. I want them gone! I want the last vestiges of that evil bitch gone!" She stated in anger.

Airis calmly stepped forward and Kameron allowed him to move his button down shirt of black. He pulled his own ebony hair up and tied it up. The fae healer saw the horrid scars and he was sick to his stomach. The marred flesh was deep and heart wrenching.

"I can heal this." He said softly.

"Can you Airis?" Asuna asked hopeful.

"Yes. I can do so but I would prefer to do so in Leth'Evana. I have access to herbs and plants that grow only there." He stated.

"Kameron, I can bring Aahmes to Leth'Evana and he can play with Eiji, Amras, and Naerwen." She said hopeful.

"If it is what you wish." He said horrified at his own scars.

-Who did this to this man? - Airis demanded in her head.

-The Ramanga queen known as Ayille. She turned him from a ningen thousands of years ago. - Asuna replied in thought.

-Utter depravity! - He thought in anger.

Kameron pulled his shirt down and he went to get his son. His boy was walking and he led him to where Airis and Asuna were. Aahmes ran to his mother who picked him up and kissed his face over and over. He giggled and whispered "ai shiteru". She whispered "ai shiteru" back and Kameron had such a look on his face. Airis saw it all and jealousy ate him. He knew it was irrational because he had done the worst thing possible in fae society and slept with another man's wife. Airis was fighting his own demons and it was just a bad situation but he intended to deal with it. Soon Asuna had ported them to the forest and they went through. They traveled to the palace and Airis set up Kameron in his rooms and the fae healer had him lay on his back.

"How did this occur?" He asked the uppyr turnling.

"I was changed by the Ramanga queen. This was her idea of pleasure." Kameron said in shame.

"Truly? It is rather brutal. You are missing muscle mass here and here." Airis said gently.

"I do not remember it all. I have tried to forget." He said softly.

"How did you survive such tremendous trauma?" The fae man asked beginning to rub in burning salves.

"I was Ramanga first. They heal really fast when the wounds are not mortal. Even when trauma is mortal the healing rate is astonishing. The wounds would be inflicted and they would heal rather fast. If you go deep enough then they scar. The missing flesh is where I was taken from." Kameron said in a barely audible voice.

"By heaven's gate. Oh Gods." Airis said almost turning green.

"It is a disgusting sight I am sure healer." He said sighing.

"I did not mean it that way my friend. It is just monstrous. Did this beast care nothing?" He asked with a weak stomach.

"She loved me she said." He stated.

Asuna watched as Airis rubbed strong smelling salves and thick poultices into his skin and Kameron made noises of discomfort. She moved forward and she presented her wrist. Kameron had no thought and he bit into her skin. He slowly drank to ease his pain and Airis stared at her.

-I cannot believe this creature is sane after this treatment. - He pathed.

-He was quite mad for some time. I turned him by accident when he was sent after me to kill me. I was brutal but it turned out for the best I think. - Asuna pathed back.

-He seems gentle around you. You are ekimmu in soul but you are empusae in life. I have heard all of my existence of the evil of your kind but you are not. Your ways are not this. What this Ramanga did is horrid beyond reckoning. - Airis thought.

-It depends upon the uppyr or wraith Airis. It truly does. Many are not evil and just are. - She shrugged.

Kameron came off of her wrist and he moaned in a little agony and she knelt near him.

"Darling tell me." She begged.

"Bite me Mistress. Please. It is painful." He grunted.

She grabbed his wrist and she bit in. Kameron shut his soulful brown eyes and a soft sigh passed his lips as she filled him with bliss. Asuna made certain that the sensations should be powerful enough to drown out the pain and soon Kameron was groaning more and more.

"Oh Gods Asuna. Oh yes! A little more, please? Please?" He begged.

Airis watched in fascination and she shut her eyes and Kameron gasped as his body felt waves of pleasure to counteract the pain in his back. His mouth fell open and his breath stuttered as he experienced all forms of rapture. She released his skin and he had nodded off to sleep as the powerful fae medicines worked.

"You are quite talented Airis." She whispered.

"Thank you." Airis said staring at her.

She stood up and she went to go to Beren and the elvish healer was up and behind her. Airis had her turned and against a wall as he passionately kissed her. She was shocked by it and she kissed him back. His mouth worked against hers in such profound passion and he held her jaw. His lips began to nip her throat and he was mumbling impassioned. Asuna's voice left her as he worked her silk skirt up and moved her silk thong.

"I want to help harm this creature. I want to run a mace down her face." He said husking.

"Oh Airis the things you say." She teased.

"I keep telling you that I was a fierce warrior. I have to make this work. When you have the baby; you have to have it in the other world. I cannot share my daughter. She is mine and I cannot let Beren think. I am going to give you something to shield her aura. I will tell him you lost her." He said softly.

"Airis!" She said scandalized.

"I am doing the wrong thing by my people's standards. Nwyvre is no longer fae and so it is no issue but I am. I am fae and Beren is my prince. I will have you but I will have you out there and I will try to keep my hands off of you here." He stuttered.

Her eyes were wide and he eased his girth inside of her. She widened her eyes and he watched her face as he flung their bond wide open and she tried to scream. His hand clasped over her mouth as he shifted his hips hard and fast. Asuna's eyes were open and she moaned against his hot hand.

"No need to wake him. We have been incredibly sinful but I have paid every price in my long life. I have been pure of heart and kind but it has done me nothing but wrought pain. I refuse to feel that any longer. I lost my beloved wife and son and I remained chaste only to damage my own soul. Heavens you feel so good." He rasped out harshly.

She was losing it fast and he wanted to keep her his secret and she was leaning towards it. She let her head rest against the wall and she groaned out softly as he made love to her. Soon he was passionately kissing her as they made hard, fast, and consuming love. Airis was in too deep now and he refused to give up a chance for a bit of happiness. He intended to steal it and that was what he was doing. He was stealing but he decided it was worth it. Her total release caused his and he moaned softly as he spent himself. He kissed her temple and he rested his forehead a moment.

"Go bathe please Princess. I will tend your frère uppyr and please return. I intend to tell Beren my lie. I am sorry but I will not share this. I am wrong but I want this. I deserve this. I paid for nothing and now I commit the sin." He said intensely.

"He will be grief stricken." Asuna whispered in anguish.

"You should not be birthing so close together. He knows. I know it so it will be believed. Go!" He snapped.

She growled at him but he actually slapped her ass. She was shocked at him and he had the faintest smirk.

"I can see your Shouten's minds. They imagined all sorts of things as we drank that aromatic brew." He said going to Kameron.

Asuna was shocked by the fae healer and she realized that the Elensar were incredibly honorable and Airis was just a normal man. He also was being underhanded but he wanted his child. He wanted her and she blushed as she ported to bathe.

Kameron woke up and Airis let him sip a bit of pain relief potion. The uppyr frère looked grateful and Airis looked at him objectively. He was a very pleasant looking individual and he began to massage his ruined back.

"How old were you when you were changed?" Airis asked.

"Seventeen." Kameron mumbled.

"You do look very young indeed. You love the princess?" He asked.

"Yes. I love her very much. I am Ramanga-empusae healer. We are not monogamous creatures typically. I am loyal to her because she is my maker. She has asked me to explore myself and my identity." The frère said softly.

"So you are only loyal because she is your maker?" The fae asked almost amused.

"No. I misspoke. I have such deep attachment to her. Yes, I feel instincts to love her but I have come to know her and I feel like I worship her." He said shutting his eyes.

"Her ideas of making you discover yourself is wise. Your broken body belies you must have suffered mental torture as well. Her attitude is not empusae like at all. It is however extremely effective. Your instincts are to care for and wish to serve her. Granted. Fine. Do so but she wishes and wants your mind your own. What does she like that you have discovered?" Airis asked in conversation.

"I restored her original frère to her. I helped to change him and the attachment I felt to him is similar to what he feels to us." Kameron explained red faced.

"I see. So this changing is a very personal thing?" He asked.

"It is supposed to be I think. Ayille was my master before I was changed. I was trained to provide for her always." He said softly.

"Would you allow me to see? I am telepathic. I am sure you know of my sinful relationship with your queen." Airis stated.

"What is sinful you say is beautiful to me." Kameron said meeting his eyes.

"May I see?" The fae asked calmly.

Kameron shuddered but nodded. He had some hope that maybe Ayille's impact upon his body would be gone. He still had nightmares every so often and he was not so much afraid of her anymore but afraid of his past. The frère opened his mind and Airis was allowed the rare insight into a tortured soul.

_The young boy stared at the woman with pale skin and black hair. He was scared. He was terrified because his father; the man who had sired him was giving him to this monster in exchange for his own life. The woman stared at him with cold black as night eyes and she stared at his father and mother._

"_You wish to give him to me and what?" She said smirking a fangy smile._

"_Leave our village. Leave us alone and you may have him." Ahmotutmet stated._

"_You give me your son. Boy come here!" She snarled._

_Aahmes stepped forward and he was terrified but he stepped forward. His mother had tried to say that he would go to Ra and he would be honored. He doubted it but he stared at her cold and haughty face._

"_Do you wish to be my next meal?" She asked him bluntly._

"_No lady Goddess." The little boy said softly._

"_What do you wish?" She demanded of him._

"_I wish to live." Aahmes stated._

"_Then you shall live. Who shall die?" The monster asked._

_The little boy said nothing and she stood up. Suddenly her hand was between the flesh of his father and she ripped out his heart. She whirled on the woman and did the same. They both fell dead in front of the boy and he did not flinch or cry out._

"_Do you like that?" Ayille asked husking._

"_May I speak the truth?" The little boy asked looking up._

"_Oh yes you may." She said entranced._

"_They wanted me dead to save them. I do not care." He said coldly staring at his parents._

"_Watch little one." The monster woman said biting into the red heart and the little boy only blinked._

_Ayille ate the first heart and soon she had the heart of the woman. She offered him some but he turned his head. He had a single tear in his eyes but she figured it was a little of his humanity. He was a beautiful child. He wore only the kilt of a lower Egyptian noble and his hair was in the lock of the humans. She hated it and she decided that he would grow it long._

"_What is your name?" She demanded._

"_I am Aahmes." He stated lifting his chin._

"_No more. You are Kameron. You are child of the moon no longer!" She said almost in anger._

_He only blinked and she grabbed his hand._

"_I have no home." Kameron stated._

"_Your home will be by my side. You belong to me now. They gave you to me and so I shall take you. I will not spare your village though." She said growling._

"_Please let my grandmother live. She is good. Please I beg you!" he said falling to his knees._

"_You beg me? How beautiful. You are perfection little one. I am Ayille and I am your only love. I am your only queen." She said kneeling and staring into his warm brown eyes._

"_Yes mistress! Please spare her. I beg you." He said softly._

"_I will spare her. I want you standing by my side as I make this village my feast. I will teach them to give away their beautiful and perfect child." She scoffed._

"_Yes mistress." He said bowing face first._

_Ayille stared at the small boy and she was so entranced with him that it was making her heart twist unfamiliarly. He was a beautiful child and she imagined he would be a beautiful man. She decided to allow him to grow and she would teach him to be her mate. She would teach him how to please her and she would have the perfect companion. She smiled as she took his hand._

_He slept in the deep jungles and Ayille had gone to hunt. She said it was his day of birth. He could not remember but he was quite happy to sleep. Her appetites had been difficult as of late. _

"_Wake up!" She growled as she came in._

"_Yes Mistress?" He said coming full awake._

"_How old are you today my beautiful Kameron?" Ayille asked._

"_I think I am seventeen." He said unsure._

"_Has it only been a decade my beautiful?" She asked falling to her knees._

"_I suppose my queen." He said reverently._

"_Do you desire?" She asked baring fangs._

"_If that is your wish mistress." He said automatically._

"_I wish." She snapped._

_Kameron knew it would involve pain. It always did and some of it he had come to anticipate and he had come to enjoy a little. She did not let him have her body yet. She said she had to wait. He did not understand but she opened his thighs and sank fangs into a testicle. The searing pain was ungodly and he screamed. Ayille purred at her task and she loved to taste his fluids. She looked up at him and he was sweating buckets and his skin was white._

"_Do you enjoy that? Tell me!" She snarled in passion._

"_Yes mistress." He said in a weak voice._

"_Oh Kameron. You make me want…I want...you beautiful man!" She said raking her claws down his legs._

_He shut his eyes and he whimpered as she began to physically hurt him. He heard snarls of something else and his eyes flew open and he stared at her red ones._

"_It is time for you to begin to have more instruction." She whispered feverishly._

_He was in shock and he saw another man and woman. Both were salivating at their mouths and he was suddenly in fear. Ayille painfully grabbed his arms behind his back and she bound them tightly. Kameron was wracked with fear as she bound his cock with twine and it was tight. She kissed his skin tenderly but then began to bit him. _

"_Queen? Can I? Can I?" The man asked._

"_In a bit!" She screamed._

_She saw fear in his eyes and it turned her on so much. She undid her long skirts and opened her white thighs._

"_Kameron. My lovely boy. You will learn to love this. I love you sweet boy. I love you and you will know how much I love you this night." She said with such madness._

"_Yes mistress." He choked back his terror._

"_Fuck me with your tongue." She commanded._

_He was forced down by the other female and Ayille opened her own lips. He began to suck on her clit and lash his tongue along her female flesh like she liked. Soon after she whimpered he began to bite and tear her flesh. She screamed and groaned as he seemingly caused her agonizing pain but he knew she was getting off. He felt her thighs trap his head as he bit her clit until her blood touched his tongue. She had a massive orgasm and he tried to breathe. Kameron suddenly felt pain in his shoulder of terrible agony that he could not handle and he sobbed into his queen's crotch. She gloried in his pain and she ground her folds into his screaming mouth. The male Ramanga had bitten into his shoulder and he taken a sizable chunk. Blood and gore dripped from his mouth and the female snarled and bit into his thigh. Kameron again screamed as his body twitched in near shock. _

"_You may only use the marble cock on him." Ayille commanded the female._

_The girl pouted but she picked up a green marble phallus that was rather large. _

"_Kantet, you will provide a little for it." She said growling._

_Ayille watched with hunger as her turnling began to pump his thick and long dick. Kameron was barely alive and his eyes were glazed over as the pain still caused his body to twitch. Ayille ran her hands through his thick ebony hair. She would give him her blood in but a moment. She wanted him to feel her love and the pain. Soon Kantet was snarling and groaning and Ayille jerked her head._

"_Yumi take your fill of him." She said with lust in her now red eyes._

_The little slut girl moved and bit into Kantet's cock and caused the stud to begin to spurt blood semen all over the marble dick. She was going to come again and she was twitching. She cut her wrist and jerked her beloved pet's head at a harsh angle and made him drink. Kameron did not want to but he did. He had no clue what was happened but he felt something at his anus and he panicked. He weakly made a noise as Yumi shoved the marble phallus into his hole. She ripped him terribly in her lust to make him bleed and Kameron was sobbing again._

"_Do you see how much I love you Kameron? I let them touch you. I let them bring you pleasure and pain. You bleed. Your pain makes me come again and again. Do you know how much that makes me love you my sweet boy? You bleeding for me? I only love you. I will only love you." She snarled-groaned as he ass was fucked so well._

_Kameron could no longer scream. She raked her claws up his back as the female frère raped his body. His cock was still wrapped in twine and he had no recourse on anything. He shut his eyes and prayed for death but death was not coming. Too soon Ayille unwrapped his shaft and stroked him so hard till he orgasmed into a bowl and she made him drink it. Soon it became the nightly event and her "instructing" him. Soon he feared so much but then he feared that he no longer feared._

Asuna stood in the doorway and his back was still scarred but it was less visible. Airis had left the sleeping Kameron and had thrown up. She neared her frère and she softly began to kiss his back. Kameron woke up and he smiled as she kissed up his spine.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Sleeping is blissful. Are you okay my queen?" Kameron asked.

"I found Airis quite sick." Asuna said softly running hands along his back.

"Oh. I am sorry. He asked me to trust him. He said to know the manner of my injuries would help him in healing them." He said in a sorrowful voice.

"There is sound medical reasoning but it is something to take to see what she did. Can you roll over?" She asked softly staring at his ass.

"He said not yet." He sighed.

"Ok." She said gently squeezing his cheeks in her hands.

"Mistress. Oh that it is such a tease." He moaned softly.

"I want to. I will. I want to feel good. Tell me if you want it." She said kissing his right glut.

"Please. I love your touch. Your kiss. Everything." He groaned.

"Hai." She groaned as she spread his cheeks.

Kameron whimpered as she kissed and wiggled her tongue. He groaned more as she teased him. He made soft groans as the pleasure was mounting quickly.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Gods in heaven my queen! Yes!" He snarled out in a glorious snarl.

"Love when you get like this. Does it feel it good? No pain? Only raw pleasure?" She demanded softly.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me hard. Please!" Kameron said lewdly.

She carefully eased herself against his back and she lubed her fingers with a benign salve. When Kameron felt those fingers strike his prostate; his cry was gorgeous. She was doing as he asked but she only did so as long as it made him out of skull in absolute divine passion. He knew he was obscene and his cries were loud. They were needy but she was making the pressure rise and he shamelessly shifted his hips in time to her questing fingers.

"If you lift your hips I can stroke you." She said feverish.

"I will. Just do not stop. Please do not stop." He begged her.

He lifted his own hips and he grabbed his own cock. He furiously fisted himself and he cried her name and it was coming fast and hard. The intense orgasm he knew was going to come and he so wanted it. Soon the striking fingers came faster and his panting was deep and masculine grunts were turning her on.

"Nnnngggh! Yeees!" He screamed out harshly.

She dove for his shaft and she made greedy groans herself and he gasped. Kameron had learned to enjoy her way of physical love and he craved it badly. It made him feel so utterly heavenly.

"I love you. I love you. I always love you." She grunted as she licked him clean.

"Yes. Always. Always. I always love you." Kameron said breathless.

He was dazed and he was dizzy in a good way. It was always good after her. Their passion was addicting and made him wish for always. The love he bore this woman was enough to make him wish to live forever and made him wish to see her to anything and everything. He would do anything that was asked of him and for any reason. If the Western Lord wanted to strike the bitch who had taken his childhood and his innocence then so be it. If it served his current master and love of his immortal life than he would throw himself in front of the inu lord prostrate and spill his guts every which way. Kameron intended to aid in whatever the great man wanted but he would enjoy if the evil cunt suffered. He wanted her to hurt for having hurt his Asuna.


	97. Chapter 97

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Nobu reveals a secret weapon he has been developing to one and one only. Tala seeks out the empusae queen in order to reaffirm the alliance of the Stythe. Kameron continues to treat old wounds and new friends are sought. Nobu and the head frère hatch a plan on a bitter and mutual enemy. Bilae shows up and Chanak fights against his supposed ally. Things get tense as some of the strongest rise up and to force a reckoning. *Brutal scenes of torture and violence. Please do not read if it bothers you.* Thank you for reading and PLEASE, let me know what you think. I want to apologize for the lateness of my update…emergency surgery will do that. I hope you all enjoy! Much love!

Chances Taken

He was sleeping deeply and he was in the midst of old nightmares but that was normal. They were easier to deal with when one was sane. The dream shifted and switched and he hissed as he felt warmth flooding him. He knew he was asleep. It registered that he was indeed in dream lala land but the intense feeling made him moan out loud and he came awake. He was horrified to see the reborn Bilae on him and he had bared his pierced cock.

"I was really quite proud of this." He smirked.

"You son of a bitch! Maec snarled as Bilae was thrown against a wall.

The ekimmu laughed heartily and he stared at him.

"He only wanted your love you know but something in you must have known that he was in part me. To imagine you felt it. He was so hell bent on making daddy love him." He taunted.

"You rested and resided in my own son!" He roared.

Bilae was suddenly on him and Maec fought with all his strength.

"I want you still." He snarled in Maec's face.

"I am not that weak bitch boy Father. I will rip you to pieces AGAIN!" Maec snarled.

"Such zeal boy! I love it." He grinned.

Maec was pinned harshly to his bed and Bilae ground his groin into his and he screamed in hatred.

"I used to love stuffing your ass with my dick. You were so much more stunning than most. I hear Alum is back. Also Admal is quite powerful I hear as well. Shall I fuck your brothers?" He asked coldly as he licked his cheek to his ear.

"You touch either one of them and your death will be prolonged and utterly painful!" Maec roared in agony as his cock was manhandled harshly.

"Such threats only serve to make me want you more my boy. I shall take this back." Bilae said in a lust filled toned as he ripped the diamond barbells from his frenulum.

Maec shrieked in pain and his bedroom door was smashed in by none other than Admal. There were several guards with him and Bilae felt the empusae powers from the boy.

"You think to trap me?" He chuckled.

"Get off of my brother you sick retarded fuck!" Admal commanded.

Immediately Bilae moved with suddenness that only left an echo and he was behind Admal. The guards immediately went to Maec and the king was bleeding badly. Several were rushing to the royal bedroom as the blue eyed Shouten stared down the reborn ekimmu. Quite without warning Admal was pinned against a wall near the window and Bilae smirked at his handsome face.

"Honestly I did not think much of you when I raped your whore mother but I should have. Being she was the mother of my brother Fionn. Yes that was the reason I stole her away and fucked her till she bled like an open sore. My sweet Maec took pity on her. Did you know your brother was her lover in secret?" He asked grinning.

"What?" Admal asked stunned.

"You know I must say I am not that impressed." They both heard and Lei was behind Bilae.

Before the ekimmu could move; Lei had shoved his ethereal limb straight through him. He jerked it back and blood sprayed everywhere. Maec watched stunned at Kazimir's son annihilated Bilae Hammel. The ekimmu actually sank to his knees and a smile spread on his face.

"Well now. I never gave you much thought little boy." He said in a demonic voice.

"Good because you are a really ugly son of a bitch." Lei said as he whirled and kicked Bilae in the head.

Admal stood there and stared at his lover as the ekimmu bled onto the floor. Lei was fixing to move to him when Bilae reached out and Lei fell shouting in pain.

"Do not think you could take me Jing but I sure as hell can take you!" Bilae roared.

"NO!" The Head of Royal Guards snarled.

Admal moved fast and Bilae hit him squarely in the cheek and he went down. Lei was suffering intense burning pain in his leg but Bilae was fixing to hurt Admal but what happened next shocked them all. Asuna appeared and her cheek was crushed. Her bare foot smashed into Bilae's nose and blood gushed everywhere. The ekimmu realized too many powerful people were in the room but he sprang forward and smashed his mouth against Lei's and bit straight through his lip. Lei screamed but Asuna ripped Bilae off and he phased. Alum rushed in having been restrained by the guards and he was horrified.

"Alum can you see to Maec who in turn can see to Admal and me?" She asked weakly.

"Yes Isha." He said quickly.

Admal lay on the floor dazed and confused as his face hurt like utter hell. She had been in Hadasan surprisingly and she looked surprised to have been hurt.

"Been playing with binding lately?" Lei tried to joke.

"Perhaps a little." She said looking at Admal.

"I am sorry Isha. My fault." Admal said in anger at himself.

"Is Maec conscious?" Asuna asked.

"No. He passed out." Alum said looking at the damage wrought his eldest brother.

"I want a meeting of the tr'Awnhi in one day's time. Admal have Alum fix you. I am taking Lei to either Nobu or Airis." She said bluntly.

"Oooh take me to see the pretty elf." Lei said grinning.

"Lei shut up." His lover said in anger.

Asuna ported with Lei and Admal felt like hell. He got himself up off the floor and Asuna had been here only the night before. She had made love to him and Maec as it had been freakishly intense. It had probably strengthened their bind to idiot proportions because he was certain she heard him scream for her in his mind.

Lei was grumpy. He had really wanted to see the man elf but Asuna brought him to Yamasaki General. She told him to be quiet and he had smirked and phased his hand into her channel. She had choked as he casually stroked her.

"Really? Wanna tell me to shut up some more? Looks like you are the one who has shut up." He grinned.

"Oh Kamis you two! Get a damn room." Nobu said coming up.

"Only if you join us luscious spider." Lei laughed phasing his hand back.

"Jing Lei Shi!" She cursed her Jing mate.

"Yes darling that is my name. Nobu, I have an owie." He smirked.

"Hai you do. A right nasty one too. Asuna why is your cheek bone broken?" He demanded.

"Maec has not separated Admal and I." She muttered.

"Well get his majesty off his ass…" Nobu started to say.

"Bilae tore his male anatomy up Nobu. He may be a little bit."She sighed.

"Who is tending him?" He demanded.

"Alum tr'Awnhi." Lei stated.

"Holy shit! Quack?" He demanded.

Asuna was fixing to say something but Nobu took off. Lei looked at Asuna and she was aghast.

"Umm so when does Nobu consider fuck head his responsibility?" He asked innocently.

"Oh shut up Lei!" She snarled.

Jao had really tried to explain that Alum was one of the best known healers in the empire but Nobu had scoffed. He had called Alum a skinny bitch to which his son in law had laughed himself hoarse. He had phased him in and said good luck. Nobu knew Astana and he walked directly into Maec's room. Alum was shocked to see the spider here of all places and he stood up.

"Get away from him before you neuter him with your stupid antiquated herbs you call medicine." Nobu growled.

"Who the hell are you to show up here and order me about bug? This is my home and he is my brother. Fuck you!" Alum retorted.

"Sorry. Do not bend that way pretty boy but you are pretty." The kumo doctor retorted.

Maec came to a little and saw Isha's longtime doctor and mate arguing with his brother.

"Nobu? Doctor Yamasaki?" The Shouten king muttered drowsily.

"Hai it is me. Now let me see what butchery this asshole has done." He retorted staring at Alum.

"Nobu, he is my brother and longtime healer. He has always done extraordinary." Maec said with a slurred voice.

"What did you do; drug him out of his mind?" The kumo asked as he neared the bed.

"I hate you! I wish you wish shrivel up and die." Alum said hissing.

"Uh huh. She is my mate you little bitch. She is not your medical responsibility and guess what? Sung Jao is my son in law and I really do not need another Shouten healer in my family. I have two." He retorted.

Maec grunted as Nobu moved the dressing and he wanted to gripe that the healing wounds in the Shouten ruler's privates were clean and one area stitched.

"Can you quit staring? You are an attractive man but one I am not interested in." Maec tried to joke.

"I am only assessing quack's work." Nobu snapped.

Alum had had enough and he suddenly launched his fairly thin frame at Nobu and tackled the other to the ground. He began to punch him and Nobu grabbed his hands and injected funnel venom into him. Alum shouted in pain as he fell away.

"Funnel web asshole. Powerful neurotoxin." He snorted.

Alum was furious and Maec was shocked at the two men. Alum crawled forward and suddenly he pulled one of his daggers. His slightly younger, healer brother really was absolutely gorgeous but his temper was bad at times. Nobu reasonably well and Maec had to shout out that his brother really needed to stop his attempted murder of the pretty bug. Nobu wiped blood from his mouth and he hissed at him.

"You are rich you piece of corporeal shit!" Alum snarled.

"Oh? You are territory invading, girly faced little asshole!" Nobu retorted.

Alum's eyes widened and he suddenly tackled him again. Maec sat back and sighed heavily. Alum was not going to give up an insult to his "manliness" and the corporeal doctor was fixing to have the crud beat out of him. He sighed again and covered his eyes.

"Could you at least fight outside? I am sleepy." Maec requested.

"Sure." Alum snapped as he phased out with Nobu.

He was shocked when he landed on his rear and the corporeal had decked him again. The black eyes of the kumo were merry as he shook out his hand.

"Yep. All nice and girly aren't ya?" He taunted.

"You fucking bastard!" The Shouten man hissed.

Alum tackled him to the ground and they heard clearing of a throat. Alum looked up to see Admal and his face looked black and blue.

"Fuck him up too?" Nobu sneered.

"I am coming to hate you! I hate you! I will kill you!" The wraith healer said being held back by his brother.

"Doctor Nobu? What are you doing here?" Admal asked curiously.

"Make sure numb nut does not kill anything." He retorted.

"Oh my Gods! I will wring his bugged neck! Admal let me go! I want to strangle him." He hissed.

Admal was amused to see his older brother so put out. It was actually good for him but he would not say that. Admal jerked his head for Nobu to go as he held Alum. Nobu actually stuck his tongue out at the other man and Alum roared.

"I am going to kill him! I will revive him so I can kill him again and again. That bastard!" He snarled.

"Ever think he may not know why he is acting like such a jealous idiot?" The younger sibling asked.

"No. Why?" Alum asked confused.

"Perhaps, just perhaps he is curious. Maybe he does find you attractive but he fights his initial thoughts?" Admal asked.

"No! He is just an asshole who thinks Isha is his personal experiment. Well Isha has another healer she is in bed with and I am quite certain that would drive him mad!" He snapped.

"Okay! Okay it was just a thought." He smirked.

"Not everyone is like us Shouten. They look at themselves only one way and it is only that way. Now get your mind out of the gutter Admal. Not everyone wants to bed everyone else." Alum hissed.

"Oh ho ho. Look at big brother show his ass. I love it." Admal smirked.

Alum rolled his eyes and he had plans to show up Yamasaki Nobu.

Asuna stared at the sleeping Kameron and his back was exposed and Airis had done wonders. She planned on taking him to Nobu next and he could work with these faint imperfections on the otherwise perfect Kameron. She carefully shed her gown as she slipped forward onto the bed and he woke up to kisses up his spine.

"Asuna." He whispered coming awake.

"You sleep in the nude. Your body and mind begs to be touched." Asuna whispered as she kissed his shoulder.

"I hoped perhaps you would come to me this night." Kameron admitted.

"Oh." She smiled softly.

His dark eyes were reddening really fast as she only ran fingers over his tan skin.

"You make me wish to nip you. Never to eat you like that but I most certainly could do something." She whispered licentiously.

"Please do whatever you wish. I am yours to annihilate and remake any time you wish." He groaned.

She rolled him to his back and opened his thighs. Her mouth wrapped around one testicle and he about fell to pieces. She sucked and rolled the node in her mouth and she adored tasting everything.

"Oh my fucking Gods Mistress! You tease!" He grunted out as she only suckled him.

-Oh? This is teasing? I love tasting you but only this way. I love to see you wither and moan my name. - She pathed so softly in his mind.

"Asuna! Oh by our Gods! My mistress! Suck harder?" He begged.

"Good Gods inu!" Lei said from the door and he was shaking badly.

There was a popping sound and she turned to stare at Lei with green. Lei for his part was falling apart way fast. He had seen her engaging in oral pleasure with the utterly enticing, perfect specimen of a frère and intense jealousy of Admal suddenly wracked him. Kameron saw the black eyes of the Jing heir and he was red as hell.

"He asked you to suck harder." The Shouten man said clearing his throat.

"I know what he said. What are you doing?" Asuna asked.

"Well it was delightful slamming you against the wall in Hadasan. I am sorry but I wanted a repeat. Good Gods my man you are so beautiful." Lei stated unable to stop the words stumbling from his lips.

"I…I can go if you wish to be with your husband." Kameron stuttered.

"I thought you had married her too." He asked breathing a little harder.

Asuna watched very carefully and Kameron's heart beat was out of control and he stared at Lei's youthful and beautiful face. His cock was still rock hard and her thumb began to play with his slit.

"Mistress? Dig. Oh hell please!" He cried out suddenly.

Lei had to grip the door jam and he was almost trembling. Kameron had a duskier skin tone and his black hair was longer than his. His was down and flowed straight well past his shoulders. It did not have the blue sheen to it that his did but the man was sculpted with muscle that was defined and sinewy at the same time. His legs were long and his calves were defined in glorious flesh. Kameron stared at Lei's eyes and he saw raging desire and he was fascinated because it was directed at him. He lost total thought process when his mistress began to gentle swipe his head of his raging cock.

"Oh so good. So good Asuna! Wretched need my queen! Please!" He growled in his Ramanga tone.

"You taste so good. I hate to have you come to soon because I wish to just devour your clear offerings." She purred.

He looked so absolutely delicious and Lei closed his eyes. It was quite a sight indeed and neither stopped him from observing. His wife was quite the cruel one to prolong the end but to see Kameron arch and groan made him wish for Admal right then.

-Mistress? - He whispered in a strained thought.

-Hai? - She thought in return.

-He devours me with his eyes but I feel his soul. - Kameron gasped in thought.

-Will you allow him only a taste of your lips? - Asuna asked him in his head as she ravished his cock.

"YES!" He whined out loud.

She smirked and Lei felt the brushes on his soul. He was surprised but he had been respectful as much as he could. The Jing heir slowly moved towards the bed and Kameron met his eyes and then Lei stared at her. He knew and he slowly crawled forward. The passionate lip lock made her ache profoundly. Lei was just pure sinful sweet with his lips and Kameron was a moaning mess. Lei hungrily ate at his mouth and he growled softly as his hands buried in his hair. Kameron could not make thought process as her head began to bob up and down his shaft and the mouth of the Shouten shattered him to his soul and back. His body could not take the overload and he snarled and cried into Lei's mouth as became spent. His mate and queen was just that greedy and she moaned as she came off his maleness. Lei finally released his mouth and the two stared at the other in something snaring.

"Very beautiful mouth frère. That whore must have wept for those luscious lips." He said mesmerized.

"Your mouth worships." Kameron stuttered in post climactic slur.

Asuna watched them and her frère surprised her. He grabbed Lei and pulled him against him. Lei groaned as he began to mash lips and tongues with her head turnling. She sat back and she watched it with pure, raw lust. Kameron was getting himself worked up really fast and Asuna heard Kameron growl low. He had ordered Lei to lose his clothes. Lei was surprised but did as he was asked. He phased them away and he was on his back and the other creature began a hot path of licks and teeth that made Lei see stars.

"My love? How does this feel?" She asked Lei first.

"Oh Gods my heart! Oh my Gods this is so damn amazing." He groaned softly.

"Kameron?" She whispered.

"More! I want more." He whispered and he captured Lei's mouth.

Kameron decided he really enjoyed his mouth and his pouty lips. They brought him immense desire and the idea of seeing this man buried inside of Asuna was making him harder and ache deeper. He also wanted to take charge. He wanted to make him scream and moan. Lei did suddenly scream out as the frère covered his cock with his mouth.

"Lei! You look so tasty." Asuna smirked.

"Gods you evil woman! You enjoy this way too much." He gasped.

"I do." She smirked with "evil" intent.

Lei widened nearly white eyes as his tart wife slipped two fingers past his ring and he released a throaty moan of passionate need. The frère seemed hungry and devoured him harshly. The man had excellent use of his throat and he tried to arch but Asuna held him down with telekinesis. He was gasping as it felt like cotton filled his mouth. He was gasping in desperation and it was Kameron who moved. Lei was kissed again but his mouth flooded with sweet, sweet blood. He eagerly took from the lacerated tongue of Kameron and Asuna began a low growl. She was getting beyond a lust. She was getting into sheer need. The half empusae queen laid herself next to Lei. Kameron knew her well enough and he stopped the intense petting. Lei gasped and his pale white cock throbbed angry purplish red at the head. Kameron suddenly grabbed him and he was on all fours and he was shocked. Lei did not get shocked easily and his black eyes opened wide like saucers and moaned out harshly.

"You burn. You are so hot." Kameron said in his Ramanga voice.

"Oh fuck! You tease me! Oh Gods just do it! Do it! Damn you Kameron, do it!" Lei snarled in need.

"I do not wish to see you suffer in any way. Let me ease it." He snarled back.

The frère worked his fingers and the quaking began soon. Lei was dizzy and his cock was hard as hell. His wife watched like a hawk and he mentally could see her moving so she could receive his cum. She was a cock slut. He knew it and so did she. He would only ever say so between them because he loved her and they could be that brutally honest. Kameron pistoned his fingers hard and he saw more stars as the pleasure blinded him to the corporeal plane again. He felt the breast of his wife and he bit in. She was an active participant if only to direct the moves but her blood tasted so damn good and he loved sucking her tit deep. Her blood tasted a bit odd but sweet. He could not place it but at the moment he was getting finger fucked by a beautiful specimen of a man and his brain said SHUT UP. Lei felt the fingers retreat and he whined. Soon he felt lips and tongue and the sneaky bastard was pathing to his wife. Asuna was spilling all of us raunchy likes and the other man was so good at it.

"Ungh! Oh! Yes! Oh Gods yes! Ungh…agh…Kameron you cruel bastard! FUCK ME." He snarled.

"Say it again." Kameron said in awe of the need coming from Lei.

"FUCK ME. Take your cock and fill me. Hard. Make me scream." Lei in turn begged.

Asuna gulped and she met Kameron's eyes. Lust practically dripped off of the frère and he dove his tongue one last time and made Lei whimper. Asuna knew Lei was going to shatter profoundly. Lei had been given blood twice already and Kameron stared at her face as he held his own cock. He slipped in slowly and the Jing Shouten opened his mouth and the words and filthy moans made all dizzy.

"You feel so good. Oh Gods you feel so good." He whined out hard.

Asuna moved under him as he stayed on all fours and she began to lick at his neglected cock. Kameron moved slowly until he found the perfect drag, thrust combo that made Lei's eyes roll back in his skull and the way his cockhead hit his prostate made it more delicious and more profound with each thrust. The pull back was too slow and agonizing. It did not help his wife was licking and sucking on his head as he was fucked so good. He wondered if Admal had set him up and he realized that he probably had. He lowered his black head and almost sobbed for the end. Jing Lei Shi snarled in deep masculine cries to go harder and to suck harder. His wife ignored him and he was beyond desperate. Kameron only barely increased and he realized they were prolonging his end and their own too.

"Evil! Fucking evil empusae. Give it to me! Give me my release. I will return this tenfold. I will torture you both for days and I may let you find absolution! You fucking cruel bastards." He whined in agony.

Asuna smirked at Kameron and he had never felt such power. She moved and he pulled Lei down. It was the most awkward position but Lei was sitting away from him and he moved him up and down. Asuna pathed what she would do and told him to prepare for the crushing feeling. Asuna moved to straddle Lei very carefully and her Jing husband was beyond surprised. How she managed to sandwich him like this blew his mind and Kameron began to nibble his neck. She teased him by brushing her nipples in his face and he was mad. He was beyond coherent and he bit her tits and her breasts over and over. She gloried in the feeling and she slid down his beautiful phallus and Lei choked. Kameron continued to lick and nip tendons and Lei had a fairly good sized cock buried to the hilt and he was the same; buried to the hilt in his wife. His mind could not handle it and she began a pace that was harsh and fast. Kameron continued slow and pushed against his pleasure node. Lei let out several wraith cries but they became wordless sounds as the pleasure pinnacled and shattered him. He was paralyzed as her vaginal walls gripped his cock dry and she chose that moment to sink fangs into their mating mark. The heat of Kameron's cum and breath made his heart skip several beats and he kept filling his wife. She was riding through the amazing end and he was certain the two empusae had just fucked him to death and she slowly came off of him and he fell back unconscious against Kameron. Asuna was utterly amused as she saw him laid against Kameron in the aftermath of the perfectly timed release.

"I am still twitching." He whispered heavily.

"He is beautiful is he not?" Asuna said with love.

"Yes! I want him? May I have him? Please? I will not interrupt your time but may I?" He asked softly and pleadingly.

"Hai. Only if you wish it and it is your want." She said as she kissed him passionately.

Kameron snarled and he watched her face as she pulled back.

"I want to taste his cum." He snarled.

She understood this to be the empusae part and her doing when she had changed him. Everything about the sexual act made the empusae blood drinker mad. He laid his queen back and opened her thighs. The sight of Lei's seed seeping from her opening made him hard again. He stared at her and then he could not help it. He drove himself into her. The idea of what he was doing made him tremble harder. Asuna clawed at his back but the damn pleasure was acute and Kameron she realized was coming into his full empusae part. That made her more than happy. Two of her most favorite companions shared her that night and made her scream too.

Lei woke up and he was so sore but felt so good. Kameron had arms around him and Asuna had a leg thrown over him and he was still trembling from the last evening's activities. He was still trying to place the taste and Kameron woke up first before the she dog did.

"Hello." He said softly.

"Hi." Lei actually blushed.

"May I ask you a question?" Kameron asked boldly.

"Sure. No need to be shy now." He shrugged.

"If I came upon you?" The frère asked softly.

"I..I do not know. I do not do this anymore." He said trying to get away suddenly.

"Did it displease you?" He asked a little softly.

"No! I just love her passionately, okay?" He asked red in the face unlike himself.

"you think I do not? She expects faithfulness from us especially. Admal it is too hard but you and I? She has expectations of us. I know her mind. If another woman were to touch you? She would lose her mind and go into a rage. If I touch you then it has been deemed satisfactory." He said honestly.

"I am not her whore. I make up my own mind Kameron. You are something different and I admit special but do not think I am someone's slut because we have one amazing night." Lei stated flatly.

"I do not think that! I had hoped…you eyed me!" The frère said aghast.

"Yes, I did. You are a handsome man and soul. I am not impervious to such." The younger man admitted.

"Then why get upset?" The older blood drinker asked.

Asuna came awake and she heard Lei balking at the idea of taking Kameron for a lover. She knew her frère and he was not one to give himself to just anyone.

"Lei?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I said that I am not your stud nor you whore sweetheart. I have to go as we have children." He said getting suddenly angry.

"Lei! What is this?" Asuna demanded.

"Nothing. I am needed in the in between." He said phasing clothes on and he phased away.

Kameron was upset and felt like an idiot and Asuna was surprised by his words. He sighed and decided it just was not worth it and he got up to dress so he could spend time with Aahmes.

She had returned to Tokyo and she had every intention of getting on track because her sire moved in one day's time. Hurting Ayille made her happy and she was getting ready for bed. Lei's feelings disturbed her but she knew he would come around. She was thrown down face first on her bed and she snarled in anger but she felt harsh breath by her ear.

"Ye know lassie; ye need te learn how te feel us Stythe." He purred in her ear.

"Tala?" She groaned out as he ground his arousal into her naked backside.

"Aye. It's me. I've been a gude boy have I not?" He asked licking her ear.

"What did you do to Edward back then?" Asuna asked feeling herself becoming wild.

"I told ye. I broke his face." Tala grinned against her hair.

The years had made him less angry and more modern. His hair was shorter and spiked some. He just had wildness about him. Tala also had tattoos now and she saw his hands.

"Tala? Bilae was seen recently." She clawed at her bed.

"Has he? Ye want me to pound on him fer ye?" He asked and he slid in deep.

"Ooooh Tala. You evil wraith." She groaned.

He chuckled and he bent over her body as he shifted his hips and she gasped and squeaked for him.

"Yer so beautiful. I've wanted ye like this so much. How's yer girly boy?" He asked teasingly.

"Why do you call him that?" Asuna hissed in blissful agony.

"Cause it riles him up. He is right gude fighter. I respect te fighter. Have ye missed me at all? I stayed away so ye could reunite with yer brood and yer men. I missed me queen. I wanted ye so bad." He groaned as he shifted and moved slightly to give her maximum pleasure.

"We have more history!" She suddenly yelped out.

"Aye. We have more history. Jest like ye and yer doggie boy. Yer not done back there. I canna say more cause I refuse te ruin it." He said suddenly unleashing and he made her scream as his large cock hit and dragged.

"Oh my Kamis! I am…I am…Tala tell me about Edward." She said gasping through the upcoming release.

"Ye know how history depicts the son of bitch with a droopy eye? I fucked his world up. He got all right and pissy about ye. He was in love with ye I am sure. He had the gall to love ye after what he did. I know he did stuff he should not have. Oh me queen. Ye squeeze me. I hated him. I fucking hated that he touched ye. I hated the Anglish back then and now I hate half of whut I am. Hold on." He commanded.

His pace made her scream several times and Tala felt her juices explode as he snarled his own end deep inside of her. He could phase and he could possess. He needed to be with her again. He loved her insanely and he would do whatever to do her bidding. She was gasping in the aftermath and she was sucking in air.

"I love ye. I have fer a long time. I will figure a way to be one of yer boy toys." Tala teased softly.

She was dizzy and he guided her to lay down. He lay behind her and stroked her hair. He hated what he was and he could only be with her here during the night. Asuna was in shock at how easily she had succumbed to him and he leaned over her to begin a shattering kiss. She had no idea what this "history" was but it apparently made him feel free to take her body and make love to her. The kiss was demanding and tender at the same time and he soon spent the whole night touching and feeling her. She was gasping out loudly as his mouth would not stop sucking. Tala got it into his head and she had passed out for the time. He intended to wake her up by burying his nose and mouth into her womanly parts and make her scream. Tala Lachie looked around for her cell phone and he found the "smart phone" device and he scanned through the Japanese. He found the name he was looking for and he marveled at how modern this plane was. He tapped the screen and it dialed the name.

"Aye. Girly man? Aye. It's Tala Lachie. Aye. I've got her laid out and my cum running down her thighs. Whatcha ye gonna do about it?" He smirked into the phone.

He heard a snarling sound and he disappeared into the shadows. Admal appeared and he was furious. He went to move towards her and Tala suddenly snatched him.

"You had better let me go Stythe." He warned.

"Oh? Ye think we are still enemies?" The Stythe grinned.

"What the hell?" Admal growled.

"I'm still a wraith pretty boy." He grinned and he became transparent.

Admal stiffened and Tala was within him. He could not think and the presence of the Stythe made him want to moan and scream out.

"Now we are going to the bed and we are going to slide her down your cock and I am going to feel how you feel." Tala said with his own lips.

Admal could not think and he moved unlike himself. Tala did what he intended and he buried Admal's face into her womanly folds and he felt a surge of raging desire steal through him. It made him feel more and Admal did not need to be coaxed to lick and suck. Suddenly Admal became ravenous and began to thrust his tongue hard.

"Admal? What the hell? Oh Kamis my love! Your mouth. Oh Kamis!" Asuna moaned coming awake.

"Came. He came in you. Tastes so good Isha. I am…no…I cannot." He said as his face struggled for control.

"Admal?" She gasped in concern.

He growled and snarled as he flattened her. He slid inside of her and he was rasping wildly. Admal was getting to know Tala too well but he had planned on that the Stythe did. Tala was reaching deep within Admal's memories and more as he tugged on his soul. The Shouten prince was suddenly perspiring too heavily and he was making wraith noises.

"What is happening?" She said frightened.

"Stop! Stop it Tala! Do not do this. You are not like us! Stop! Stop!" Admal groaned as the Stythe stroked his ether essence within Admal.

"Tala? He is in you?" She asked horrified.

"I am going to come. Oh fuck, I am going to come!" Her Shouten mate said violently trembling.

Tala caused Admal's body to jerk back and his seed erupted onto her belly. She was terrified of what the other creature was doing and soon he collapsed between her thighs. Tala did the unthinkable and he phased in corporeal and leaned over her stomach and laved up the release of Admal greedily.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" Asuna asked not sure whether to be turned on or scared.

"What did I do te ye?" He purred to Admal.

"Took me the wraith way." He stuttered.

"Aye. Did ye not tell me back then that it was a right beautiful thing laddie boy?" Tala asked lustfully.

"I thought that and this was not and you made it clear…" Admal totally shocked and stuttered his words.

Asuna was further thrown into confusion when Tala leaned forward and breathed against his mouth.

"I like and respect ye now. Ye fight like a laddie. I like strong warrior types. I intend te be part of her life and so that means I need te be a part of yers." He said letting his tongue lick at his lips.

"Do not do this Tala. I am…I am likely to claim you." Admal threatened.

Asuna had a fist over her chest and this had to be the sexiest thing someone had ever done up to this moment to get her favor. To engage Admal to get to her. The Stythe had been bold.

"Then I take ye." He growled low and Admal shivered.

"Oh Gods what I am doing?" he asked horrified.

"Yer going te show me a good time." Tala offered and he grabbed Admal and threw him on the bed.

He did not treat him softly and he treated him like another warrior of great strength. Admal's head turned and his blue eyes were silver as he stared at Isha. She was rapt beyond belief and Admal hissed as the Stythe bit and nipped him hard. He cried out as the pleasure mounted and Tala stared at Asuna.

"It has taken me some time te accept meself as a wraith and ekimmu. I fucking hate Bilae but I love ye. I want ye to know that." He said and he invaded Admal's body.

Admal groaned out in a beautiful deep husk that made her squirm. She saw him and he was suddenly in a very dangerous situation. Asuna watched Admal lose his mind and she knew the feeling.

"How would ye feel if she straddled yer face and let her juices flow inte yer mouth as ye made her come? How about ye drink her as I make ye scream?" He suggested.

"Yes! Of fucking hell, YES!" Admal snarled suddenly.

Asuna moved with trepidation and Admal grabbed her. She moaned out and he began to lash his tongue of his own accord and he was so good at it. He was so damn delicious when he wanted the end.

"Admal? My darling! Oh my love! Tala you are wicked. So wonderful. Delicious decadence my darlings." She whined.

Tala was getting out of his mind and the other wraith did feel awesome. His soul was also something spectacular. He had learned to embrace his own nature and given into the beauty of the soul versus just the outer appearance. He knew this man would try and claim him. He was a possessive sort but Tala had news; it would be him who owned him. Admal was losing his last shreds of mind and he gasped harder and harder. Tala wrapped his hand around his neglected organ and he pumped him slow and sure. Admal's eyes began to bleed white and Asuna was screaming in her own heaven induced by her beloved sex kami that was Admal.

"You feel it coming my laddie warrior? Come on. Spill. Spill damn ye!" Tala growled in a passionate tone.

"Oh my fucking hell. Oh Gods! Isha! Tala!" He whined.

Asuna moved fast and she swallowed him and Admal turned utterly white. His sex twitched in her throat as he pumped his seed. His gasps made Tala hiss and his organ was constricted beautifully. He pulled back and let his own end come on the rather beautifully souled man who was in obvious Nirvana.

"Rather gorgeous sight ye know." The Stythe growled sexily.

Admal stared at him as if he saw him for the first time. He suddenly grabbed him and held him tightly against him.

"You do not use me Stythe. I am not to be played with. You will not dare use me and throw me away. I am the son of a king and a queen. Do not act as if you can come here and take my body and use as such to keep Isha." He threatened.

"So I can come take ye body if I want te? How bout yer soul?" He asked slinking so their lips touched.

"You tried to kill me!" Admal snarled.

"Ye pissed me off. Ye acted all high and mighty. Ye looked down yer nose at me did ye not? Ye know about a thousand years has passed fer me. I've had time te brood." He said and he passionately kissed him.

Admal tried not to respond but he did. He groaned and Tala jerked away and began to wrestle tongues with Isha. He was panting at the eroticism and soon the Stythe jerked back when he saw the sun rising.

"Have te go. Be good you two." He grinned and he was just gone.

"Isha? I am so screwed." Admal whispered.

"Why?" She asked stunned.

"Cause that bastard is sexy as hell and dangerous. I am trying not to be a wretched piece of crap. I fucking want him now." He said shutting his eyes.

"What did he do exactly Admal?" She asked surprised.

"He tagged me so to speak. He will know wherever I am. He put a piece of his soul in me." Admal stated in shock.

"Okay so?" Asuna asked not understanding.

"Lei is going to know. Damn it Isha! I just got my relationship right with him! I set him and Kameron up and now this. Shit!" He groaned in soreness.

"Did you enjoy him?" She asked innocently.

"Good Gods Isha! He is like crack. Crazy bastard! Sexy bastard. Asshole! I hurt." He groaned as he pulled himself up and went to her shower.

Asuna was shocked and totally in awe of Tala Lachie. She was not quite sure what everything that was going through his mind but it was something.

Kameron was sitting straddling a chair and he was leaning forward and wearing no shirt. His hair was pulled up and Nobu rubbed in kumo salves and it burned but not nearly as bad as the concoctions of Airis.

"If I asked you some questions; would you answer them?" Nobu asked.

"I would try. My loyalty is to my mistress always and first." Kameron answered muffled.

"The other healer; Airis. What's going on with him?" He demanded.

"Not certain." He lied.

"Kameron, please! I was changed by that witch! Remember? If anyone understands than it is me. She did fucking horrible things even to me." He said softly and harshly.

"The fae healer would be a great asset to you Nobu. He would be a great asset and not an enemy." He said honestly.

"Explain." He said flatly.

"He is older than you are. Almost as old as I am. He was a warrior; he led the Leth'Evana army for centuries before his first wife and love died in child birth. Sound familiar?" The frère stated.

"Are you serious?" Nobu asked shocked.

"Quite. My queen latched onto him to control her pain during childbirth and it became intense. He feels loving her is wrong but he does anyway.

"Tell me everything and I will keep it secret. I have a secret Kameron but I have not gotten close enough to use it on her. I have made a weapon against Ayille specifically. I want that bitch to die as much as you!" The famed kumo doctor said in Kameron's ear.

Kameron's eyes were wide and his lips trembled. Around these people he was a different man and he was happy but there was always the threat of Ayille.

"Tell me exactly and I know who to practice with." The frère said in his Ramanga voice.

"You first." Nobu prompted.

Hatred of his former maker prompted him to spill the secrets of his queen and he would do ANYTHING to keep his Aahmes safe; even betray his own queen a little.

He had slipped out and he watched. He was furious and he was getting homicidally angry. Chanak refused to wait any longer and she was on the beach. He moved fast and he suddenly grabbed her and she screamed as Kensei was shocked at the speed of the being. He snarled out in fury as seaweed like plants grew up from the very sand and trapped him. Chanak for his part refused to stand by; he carried and dragged the struggling empusae queen.

"Let me go! You bastard! Let me go! How are you stunning my yoki? HOW?" Asuna hissed.

"Shut up!" He snarled and he suddenly flung her away from him and she hit sand.

Chanak fell to his knees and flattened her under him. She stared at his beautiful but angry face and his eyes swirled.

"You think where do I get my eyes from? This was her true eye colors. I just do not hide mine." He said clenching teeth.

"Was that her normal appearance?" She demanded.

"My mother was naturally a golden haired woman. She looked Tomoshibi and she had learned early on to hide her true appearance." He snarled.

Chanak's knee went between her legs and spread them open. He stared down at her as his silky brown hair fell around them. His hand slipped past her jeans and soon his thumb played with her clit. She stared at him and he was making her moan.

"See you did miss me bitch." He growled.

"Stop! We are enemies!" She hissed at him.

"No. We are not enemies, my enemy. You have in a way conquered this Soten but I will not allow you to call that fucking fairy's name when you are my bed. MY BED! You stole MY SON. I told you that I would keep fucking you and making you come over and over again. You will give me back a child and I will still have Amras." He snarled at her.

His fingers had slipped in and he began a ruthless pace. She was still rather out in the open and she tried to fight moans and to hold onto reality.

"Chanak stop! Stop it Chanak. I cannot carry your child right now!" She screamed out as he worked her body.

"You lie. You had better lie or perhaps I will kill that fairy's brat." He snarled.

"Stop being insane you bastard!" She yelled at him.

"You accuse me of insanity? How was the Stythe my lover?" His jealous insanity said rearing.

"You watch me?" Asuna asked horrified.

"Enough to know he has a big cock. Enough to know he uses the Shouten bastard to anchor himself to you. You are a fool!" Chanak growled.

"Oh why is that it?" She sneered.

"Because that will cause a rift between the Jing fellow and dear old Uncle Admal. Mother stole him because she knew how strong he was. Kazimir's brat was unnaturally powerful and it is surmised that Ganek put his 'daemon energies into that whore. I hate you! I hate you! Gods, I want to hate you!" He said angrily and his mouth covered hers.

His actions spoke of anything but hate and she tried; she tried not to respond to his amazing mouth but damn it all, he was half fae. He was half elf and the beautiful man was making her weaker into her own base nature. She realized how utterly alone he must feel and he had latched onto Sanra out of need. Sanra had ruined another man by making him so dependent on her emotionally. Chanak heard her mind and he was furious but he could not stop his want. He moved and he sat on his knees and jerked her back onto his staff. Her eyes were wide and he was suppressing her with all his will and it was the hardest thing to control her porting and suppressing her energies whilst trying to engage her physically. Asuna was thrown into bliss as he used every natural yoki he had and she mewling obscenely right away.

"You are a fae whore. You love us Leth'Evana creatures. I can tell. Does this Airis make you scream? I am sure my half brother does but he would not use or do things that were taboo to our kind but I really do not give a fuck. Why did you infect me? Why? I should hate you." He growled in her ear.

"I was trying to stop you!" Asuna said bitten off.

"Stop me? Oh this is stopping me. I am obsessed with you! I know it crazy as hell but I want you. I will have you and by Gods Bilae is a dead mother fucker if he touches you again!" He said madly.

Asuna's mouth dropped open and Chanak hated Bilae too. He apparently hated him for Sanra's dismissal and her obvious power that he used but refused to glorify her. The son wanted revenge for the mother because of some misplaced honor thing and now his "obsession" with her was somehow skewing him to her side. He leaned her head back and claimed her mouth as he ground and rotated his pelvis. His kiss was devastating her. His manner was making her fall and she hated herself. She hated herself because this was Sanra tr'Awnhi's progeny. Ang Chi was her son as well but that was different and she almost arched away as the passion flooded her. Chanak would not stop kissing her and one hand cupped her breast and rhythmically massaged and kneaded her women's flesh. He rolled, twisted, and plucked her nipple as he made his own grunts into her sweet mouth. He let her mouth go and she whined for him.

"I want you to do what you did to that fucking Stythe." He said gasping as he drew closer.

"What?" Asuna whined softly.

"I ask you and I ask this. I want you to drink me." Chanak said straining terribly.

"Oh hell. Hai. Hai." She said shutting her eyes as he attacked her neck and bit softly.

Chanak trembled and she moved as he spread his thighs while still on his knees. His length throbbed with his arousal and he stared at her with his unusual but beautiful eyes. Hers were green and he held his arms open. Chanak was making himself vulnerable and she began shivering at what the hell she was thinking. Their eyes met and Asuna was horrified, stunned, needy, beyond hope, and she moved to him. She held her hair back and she lowered her mouth. His soft moan was making it worse. He spoke in Kazak and Arabic. He let his head fall back as she lavished his male organ with lust and passion. She moaned harshly around his length and Chanak rasped as Asuna's tongue ran up and down his shaft. The Soten was converging on a point of no return and he was beginning to think of her as partly his. Her tongue flattened and swirled as her head came up and down his shaft. The warmth and her saliva aided the endeavor of pleasure. She let her teeth drag lightly and the Soten prince fell back as his arms held him up. His lover was going to make him scream out. Asuna used her tongue to coax his end and he was breathing rapidly as Chanak felt his testes draw up.

"Drink me? My lover! Drink me. Take me all. Make me weak. Let me see your eyes as you feed your hunger." He said in a deep and husky tone.

His words startled her and she did stare at his face and he moaned out hard as his body ejected his finale. She made such a greedy noise as her tongue captured and she swallowed his sweet essence. The uniting of their bodies was getting more intense and after some time she slowly lifted her head. Chanak was in bliss but he fell to all fours as he recovered and he moved on Asuna slowly. He laid her back gently and he lowered his head to her breast and he drew the nipple deep. She shut her eyes in euphoria as the Soten groaned at her lushness. He had no intentions of speeding up his feeding or his desire. He tasted blood and her sweet as took from her. His thoughts made her turn red and his sensuality was fae. Sanra could never have corrupted that. His tastes ran to utter abandonment of all senses and he was proving to be quite good at it. She felt his finger but then something else in her. Her eyes flew open and she was gasping.

"You gave me exquisiteness. Now I will give you the same. I can be unselfish my enemy. I am Soten and so this is my power." He whispered kissing up her throat and she became fuller.

"You are using yoki?" She gasped wildly.

"Yes. You have no idea how much this maddens me. To be able to use my own power on you but for pleasure. I have never done this before. I am moving now." He commented.

He had let his yoki vines go and he used them to fill her fully. She widened her eyes and she tried not to scream but when he dragged his hand back; she screamed in blissful pleasurable pain. Asuna dug her heels into the sand and she lifted her hips harshly and her body was so full but by her Kamis she was losing any will to hate this creature. Her arms flew out as the sand was dug into by her claws. Her head flung side to side as he used his yoki to take her body. He could feel her yoki react back and he moaned. It was spectacular he decided and he continued to thrust his hand. Her features began to roughen and her eyes flashed from green to red and back. Chanak was in awe and so turned on as her dog nature was trying to break her.

"You love this? My enemy. You love this." Chanak whispered feverishly.

He lowered his mouth and nipped each tip softly and then kissed her ribs and her slight bulge in her belly. His smile was beautiful as he slowly and softly kissed all over her abdomen. Sweat slicked everything and Asuna could not speak. She was trying but it smashed her. It destroyed her and she ended up snarling and yelping in pure inu as her body was wracked by powerful spasms. Chanak watched in utter satisfaction as it appeared she had a seizure and he now knew why the French called orgasm the "little death". Her violent tremors were not stopping and her eyes had rolled back in her head as her body shook.

"Beautiful. Damn it, this is so beautiful." He growled as he saw her massive release last several minutes.

She stopped and twitched a little here and there and she was barely conscious. She saw his eyes in her tunnel vision and his dark hair framed his face.

"I will not stop. I will not stop until I avenge my mother and you are mine. You should have not bitten me." He cursed her.

Asuna was barely conscious. The climax had released some sort of massive expulsion of yoki and her body was weak. This had been a reversal of what normally happened and Chanak stood up.

"Gods you are a sight. Your body is all dew and flush. I will see you soon my lover, my enemy. Just remember I will watch." Chanak smiled as he licked his lips.

Asuna lay there and she rolled to her side. She sucked in air and she released a sob.

Yumi was still chained to the wall in the "dungeons" of the Western Palace. She was starving slowly and she was gaunt. She had all been forgotten and she would eventually turn into a dry husk but still be alive. She shrieked in rage and she heard movement. The female frère's hands were above her head and she saw the traitor Kameron come into view.

"You backstabbing bastard!" She cursed.

"Oh? I see it as freedom Yumi. There is much freedom in having my own mind and heart." Kameron said coldly.

He was dressed impeccably. He wore a black turtle neck with dark grey slacks. His patent leather ankle boots were shiny and reflected all. His hair was pulled at the nape of his neck and Yumi had to admit he looked delectable enough to eat.

"Yumi, I barely remember you. I only remember what a disappointment in bed you were. At least Ayille screamed. You are no better than a corpse." He said smirking coldly.

She screamed in rage and she tried to charge but the yoki infused chains kept her in. Nobu stepped out as well and his shoulder length ebony hair was down. He wore scrubs in white and Yumi stared at the former frère now returned to his previous existence.

"You stupid fuck! You gave up power of unknown proportions." Yumi hissed at Nobu.

"See, I hated her version of sex. Made me puke. Kameron? You want the honors?" The kumo asked cruelly.

"Yes. You participated for thousands of years of making me miserable." He said showing fangs.

"She loved you fool." She scoffed.

"By the ancients I would rather her hate. Here!" He said suddenly slashing her chest with a dagger.

She gasped in pain as the weapon caused a deep gash. She thought nothing of it at first but slowly her veins began to pop up and her skin turned ghostly grey-blue. Kameron watched as her body could not fight the wound that in fact spread across her chest. Her skin began to flake and he looked back at Nobu who had a sick smile on his face.

"How did you do this?" The frère asked astonished.

"I engineered a super bug. I have been at it for months. They have such unusual abilities to heal and so I made the bacteria resistant to that yoki. Experiments after experiments. Dead Ramanga after Ramanga. I had my boys bring back samples for me." He said with now red eyes.

"Well you are industrious doctor!" Kameron smiled with meaness.

"Cut her throat so she will shut up." Nobu snapped.

Kameron sliced into the slowly dying frère's neck and she could not scream. He stepped back and sheathed the weapon in a plain leather guard and Yumi struggled as her skin began to flake off. It appeared almost as if she was burnt and the skin flaked off as if she had been in a fire that involved third degree burns. Kameron looked around and found a pair of wooden stools. He and Nobu sat and watched as the woman who had participated in Ayille's depravity against Kameron slowly died.

"Ayille will feel her death. It will cause her great pain." The frère said smirking with an icy smile.

"Good!" The kumo doctor snapped.

"She hurt you badly?" Kameron asked softly.

"Let us just say, I have a real good idea of what that bitch did to you and you took it for years. It was the reason I begged Asuna to kill me. It was horrid. I have saved lives most of my life and to have her do to me what she did? She caused Ayana's demise back then and she caused Asuna pain. Fuck her." He said with extreme malice.

"I am so sorry." He sighed.

"Nevermind. What do you think?" The doctor asked.

"I think it will have to be stronger to kill her but for now it will bring her pain. I like it!" He grinned.

"Good. I only made two daggers. You have that one and keep it away from you and Chrestian. I do not think it would kill you but you never know." He said jumping.

Kameron nodded and Nobu made a shoki cloud. He stepped through and he stared at the ashing body of Yumi.

"You deserve death. You deserved the second you killed your first victim you monster. I hope you go to this Annwn and I hope those creatures tear apart your soul. You will never hurt another innocent or man again." He snarled as he touched the body.

The cloud of dust and ash went up as her body disintegrated. He covered his mouth and nose just in case and he ported out having wrought some manner of small justice and revenge for himself thanks to Yamasaki Nobu.

Airis had finished up delivering a new babe and healing up a warrior who had been mauled by a large kethle hog. He had admonished the young man but the boy was brash. The boy reminded him of his own childhood and he smiled softly. Finally he slipped away with a cloak on and he intended to see his lover. He desired to just hold her body to his and feel the aura of his daughter. They always arranged the meetings now. He would let her know and she would tell him where. Airis showed up at the Karakura Mansion and he slipped in. He looked around and he did not feel her aura.

"She was accosted by the Soten. Hello Ludok." Nobu said from the couch.

"Doctor Yamasaki." Airis said smoothly bowing his head.

"How about we dispense with formality? You sleep with my mate and I get the rumor that you used to be a warrior? I also heard your history. I want you to train me in the art of war and I will help hide your babe from your royal family." The kumo healer said flatly.

"That is all the payment you require?" He asked raising a brow.

"Man you have it bad to sit here and bargain so easily." The black haired man smirked.

"I have nothing else to lose Doctor Yamasaki. I lost my wife and son long ago. It was purely by accident. My people the healers are usually telepathic. Not all fae are and I use our ways to deliver her. She is simply stronger than I am in that regard but I find peace in her arms and my heart does not feel empty. So yes, I am willing to lie and more to protect my daughter and keep her for myself." He said softly and looked down.

"Good. We understand each other. Now prove it." Nobu stated.

Airis jerked his head up and Nobu eyed him.

"You are fae and I know your kind is straight laced, unused to us other worlders, and about as missionary as you get." He said snarky.

"You are asking me to participate in act of passion that you direct and what?" he demanded.

"Basically I am blackmailing you Ludok. It is my way of insuring what I want. You want your little secret family and I want a way to fight back. Now you game?" The famed doctor stated flatly.

"I will do whatever it takes to insure that I do not lose my heart, my daughter, and a second chance at love. I know what she is and I accept it." Airis shrugged.

"I can see you and I are going to get along just fine." Nobu commented.

"I am an agreeable man." The white haired fae shrugged.

Nobu chuckled and Airis proceeded to begin to ask questions and Nobu found himself enjoying his voice. He realized he could indeed get along with another healer and now he would have a huge thing over Airis's head. He smiled to himself and Alum was next to cross of his list of to dos.

She lay curled up on her bed in Tokyo. She was trying to shut out Chanak. She wanted to hate him into next week. Admal avoided Lei and Kameron was sneaking around. It was odd and crazy and she heard knocking on her door. She made herself get up and answer the door physically and she did open it. Bilae stood before her and she went to run.

"How good of you to answer! I of course was quite nice and knocked." He laughed as he walked her quickly inside and slammed the door with his foot.

"You bastard!" She snarled.

"Why? Because I am and always will be smarter than you Arianrhod? I am not fucking waiting for you to fight or call someone." He snarled.

Bilae grabbed her hair harshly and yanked her towards her bed. He pressed something into her neck and it burned into her skin. She screamed an unholy sound and he said an alchemic chant. Bilae yanked her hair hard and she snarled and he ripped her night gown.

"You held your snotty ass nose above me as her and this life. I know you judged me for piercing my beautiful Math and now!" He laughed in amusement.

Bilae morphed his hand before her eyes and she struggled wildly. He pinched her nipple harshly and she screamed in agony.

"You bleed. Your blood was always so delicious my big sister. I used to tie your body down and feast when you would sleep. I made you think Arawn had come. You were ekimmu but you were good. How sickening. Look at you wear my diamond I made myself? You know what? I helped remake your son Ken'ichi. I fucked him too and now I will fuck his mother the same way." He said in a major lust.

Bloody tears streaked her face and her breast throbbed wildly. She arched painfully as he repeated it to her other tit. The alchemic reaction was keeping her shielded and weak as a newborn.

"I will. Snotty lovely queen. Open your thighs or I will rip your leg out of socket." He commanded.

"I will kill you!" Asuna snarled trying to use her yoki.

"Tsk tsk. The key to you is shutting down your ability to steal energies. I told you!" He said as his eyes changed colored.

"Fuck!" She screamed as he jerked her thighs wide open.

"Do you know I love having your cunt open to me? Such a lovely sight. Soon, I will have you overflow and stain your sheets." Bilae said licking his lips.

Asuna suddenly turned ghost white and was paralyzed in pain. He had pierced her clitoris with his needle like claw and he shoved in a ring. She was bleeding and the stabbing pain was mentally altering. He jerked her over and spit in his hand as he lubed his now naked but own pierced cock with his saliva.

"I will finish this time. I will finish and I will come all over you. I want you on display for Gwydion, Fionn, and Math." He said dragging claws down her back deeply.

She could not think and her mind retreated. She felt him surge forward and invade her backside. He groaned and snarled out as he began a punishing pace.

"Your boy was tight too. You do not get fucked enough like this. Ayille likes to be fucked with a phallus the same time I take her cunt. Just remember I pierce you Arianrhod the same as I do my nasty little Ayille. I fucked your son with this dick. I ought to make you swallow it whole as I fuck every orifice in your body. I will not kill you this time sister. I will turn you into my slave. I will rule all the planes and you will be my consort. Not the other way around. You will answer to me! Bilae Hammel will master the great goddess of the moon; Arianrhod. You are so gods damned good!" He snarled in an evil.

Her mind was blank and her soul was angered. Her past personality refused and she screamed suddenly.

"I will never allow you to use me!" She screamed out.

"I already have sister." He said biting his tongue.

Her whole mind opened and she jerked forward with a surge of strength. She whirled and jumped on Bilae who fought her with tremendous strength. He growled in a passionate way and he smiled widely. They were fighting and he hit her repeatedly over and over. She clawed and tore him up but she fought. Bilae had reached for her home phone and he slammed it into her head. She fell to the floor and he made a massive scream. He saw a wine glass and he smashed it and he began to carve his name into her skin. Asuna screamed and tried to call on her fang. He began to fuck her body again and he spoke all manner of things. He heard pounding on her door and she lay there finally unmoving.

"You lie to yourself that you will win. I will open our father's realm and I will kill him. I find it so amusing her finds you the threat. I set you up. He allowed his own heir and daughter to die over and over again. Am I not a good little brother? AM I NOT?" He shrieked.

He jerked his cock out of her ass and he came on her face. She was furious and he had brutally used her body.

"Seem familiar? You blamed Anjul tr'Awnhi but it was me. It was me! I raped you in Jing's name and it was me. I hungered for you too much. I wanted to fuck you and hurt you. You are so strong that you can take it. You actually feel the pain. It makes me want you more. I want to kill your children and make you weep. It makes me so hard to think about. I ordered those babies dead and you wept. Oh my God I came so hard knowing you hurt so badly. You look so beautiful with my seed on your face. I must go now big sister but remember. Remember how much I came for you." He said kissing her ear tenderly.

Bilae was fixing to port but he was hauled off and smashed through a glass mirror. Asuna was in shock and Chanak stood there in horror. Bilae saw what he thought was his ally and he got furious.

"Take her! I care not. She is good and used now. Should slip right in." He said confused.

Chanak's chest heaved and he had been horrified to realize that his meeting with Bilae had been stood up and he had tracked him down. He had broke through the alchemy shield and he found her on the floor covered in blood, sweat, and semen. Bilae did not like the silence and he went to strike Chanak. The Soten suddenly lost his mind and he slammed Bilae into the bathroom and Chanak's eyes swirled the multi colors and he held out his hand. A yellowish glow surrounded his fist and he smashed his fist into the beautiful face of the monster. Bilae's whole jaw shifted and cracked terribly. Chanak did it again and again but the ekimmu reborn's eyes took on the volcanic red and his lips burned. He dragged the Soten forward and kissed him brutally. Chanak choked and he stepped back and he could not breathe. His lungs were full of arcid smoke and Bilae smiled.

"Die. I care not you weak creature. You are such a waste of my time." He said shoving him back.

Chanak could not breathe but he refused to die. He surged forward and he grabbed the crotch of Bilae harshly. The ekimmu shrieked as some manner of life wrapped around his balls and dick tightly and began to squeeze with every movement. He had to phase and when he did; the magics he had done lifted. Chanak coughed badly and he saw her. He picked her up and he only knew to take her to the damn hospital and he needed the healing waters of Leth'Evana. He used his mists to appear and he just laid her there and stepped back before he stopped breathing in this hated plane.

Nobu had run and Airis was with him. They ran into the emergency department. Asuna was on a respirator and Nobu yelped. She had been brutally raped and sodomized. The gore was awful and Bilae had carved his name into her upper back across her shoulder blades with something sharp. Airis calmly moved forward and he removed the piercings and she was actually awake. Blood rimmed her eyes and fell from the corners. Nobu pulled himself together and he began to work in a hurry. Airis spoke softly in her mind and the babes were fine. They had not suffered any trauma but her body had. Nobu called Maec first and then Gwydion. The ice ekimmu yawned and he stepped into the hospital and he saw the damage wrought.

"Who had the balls to do this?" He snarled.

Nobu carefully rolled her and he saw the name. Gwydion's face became void of color. Maec had phased in and he was shaking in absolute fury. Lei had followed after Admal who had been avoiding him and he walked in. He snarled in such a way that everyone got out of his way. His hands shook violently as he cupped her cheeks and his own tears fell down his face.

"Why? Why? You could not call us? Why?" He asked and his voice broke.

"She has a burn in her skin from a totem Mister Jing." Airis said trying not to lose his own mind.

"You see? You fucking see what that monster did?" Lei screamed at Maec.

"I have my plans Jing. Do not think I will let this pass." Maec said in hate.

"Oh right. Right! What are you going to do ekimmu boy? Sit there and get sick? Fuck you all! Fuck you all! I am hunting down this mother fucking monster RIGHT NOW!" Jing Lei Shi said shrieking and snarling.

Lei was spitting in his fury and he stormed away. Maec felt rage flood his veins and the way Isha had been tortured was so close to what he had suffered at Bilae's hands when he was Ganek. Now his beautiful wife suffered and he neared her gurney.

"He will suffer now. I will follow Jing and make certain he does not kill himself. Isha you are not alone. I swear you are not alone! I promise." He said kissing her hands.

Asuna could say nothing and Maec left followed by Admal who was too stunned to say anything at all. Hatred was reflected in his silver eyes and he followed Maec. Airis leaned down and he whispered softly. Her eyes shut and the angry tears fell unabashed.

"I intend to pull my sword and spear from storage. You will not go unavenged my princess. My lady. My heart. I love you. I love you enough to pick up my weapon again. I too will avenge you." He said in fae.

She knew enough of the beautiful form and dialect of Irish Gaelic. He was tender but professional as they finished assessing her wounds. Gwydion was gone as well and it seemed some of the most powerful of her lovers were forming a lynch mob and Bilae was the target.


	98. Chapter 98

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: One daughter's journey that began further and ended only to start anew. The piper comes to be paid as hatreds of evils done come back to bite in the ass. Asuna reels from Bilae's attack and she goes to the last place she is expected. Learning happens as possibilities come about that lead to awareness. The evil ekimmu is slowly tracked down as revenge can be served. Lei deals with guilt but possession leads to truth as two become further away as new possibilities blossom. *graphic scenes. Please do not read if they bother you.* Thank you all so much for reading. I will be updating as best I can and as often…I let know of updates on my Twitter… /#!/MandiBen. I also will continue to clean up "I am the Moon". I am also working on the next chapter of "Out of Babylon" and hope to be done soon. Real life has handed me a whammy and I will update as fast as I am able. THANK YOU for reading! Much love to all.

Agony of Pain

She was on the tube and she refused to be weak. She refused to be his victim. She had seen Chanak do amazing things and she suddenly realized with perfect clarity why the timeframe of Edward Longshanks had been so important to Bilae. He must have easy access to it and the bastard had hidden his magical items. Tala was right, she was going back. She struggled against the breathing tube and she wanted to growl and snarl. Nobu began to enter and his mate was pulling out her own breathing tube.

"Asuna stop! What the hell are you doing? Asuna!" He growled as he tried to stop her.

Asuna was hoarse and she moved slowly but surely off the table and her eyes were green. Nobu tried to grab her and he had no hope of stopping her. She shoved past him and she was growling. Asuna appeared in Panyu and she stormed through the forest near the palatial city of the incubus. Her mind was feral and she stormed in. It was easy to find Chan and she stared at him with her emerald green eyes and he was mesmerized.

"We need to talk." His queen snarled.

Hibari lay in bed with Ryunosuke and Byakuya. She had attacked her poor shinigami husband and then had phased them to Okinawa. The Sixth Squad captain had actually done the unthinkable and had snored after the impassioned threesome. Hibari twirled her fingers in his black silk hair. Ryu was naked and she smirked as she stared at her ceiling. She whispered "thank you" to the kamis and hunger caused her belly to rumble. Her dragon mate sleepily gave her his wrist and she sank her fangs in. He yelped in sudden lust as his mate made him fully awake.

"My love I ache." He groaned.

She grinned at his wrist and he shut his hazel eyes. His mate managed to keep Hiroto away from them but she freely engaged Byakuya and himself at the same time as well as the Shouten-Arrancar; Arturo Plateado. Ryunosuke now knew Spanish because the poor half Shouten man would break out into rapid Spanish when Hibari tied him up. The Vasto Lordes had no clue what had been unleashed in Hibari. Suddenly she released his wrist and she moved over Byakuya. The shinigami made a beautiful moan as his wife began to lick and nip his perineum.

"You are going to do that again?" Ryu asked sleepily.

"He goes back to Soul Society today, do you not Bya?" She asked and she slipped fingers inside him.

"Hai." He withered passionately.

"Ryu? Honey houshi…will you get me that cord?" She grinned.

"Oh Kamis Bari! The poor man." He sighed in amusement.

"I am not with complaint Prince Ryu." The Sixth Squad Captain moaned.

"See? Byakuya is even all noble getting fucked." Hibari laughed.

The shinigami would have admonished his wife if he thought it would do any good but he surrendered to the bliss and she touched him perfectly. He was Japanese and eroticism was not unknown to him. At the moment he would do anything she wanted. He was happy and that had been a long time coming. She had delivered him a son they had named Rikon. Now she caused him to twist and moan as she worked for his seed she said. Her former houshi actually watched and he blushed mightily because Byakuya had been known to use kido to subdue him. He never in his life thought he would do anything remotely like this but he loved her and she had taught him to enjoy the flesh VERY much. Ryu watched and his powerful life mate begged him to slide his hand up and down his shaft. He mentally groaned because it was very obvious he was next.

/

She loved hunting the bad guys. She had gotten really good at hunting ekimmu slime. Hibari hummed as she hunted a Sistern and they were yummy, ghouly bastards. The former corporeal was fixing to strike when she was without warning jerked back. Dark eyes met her mahogany ones and she gasped.

"Hello Hibari. How long has it been?" He asked watching her face.

"Mas?" Hibari choked in surprise.

"A maker knows where his turnling is but I nearly died." He said in anger.

"I left because he threatened to kill you! I would rather you live than have him murder you!" His turnling said in anguish.

"You left me. You made me love you and you swore you loved me. You ended a good relationship and you give him another daughter. _You left me_!" He raged.

"Mas, he intended to break you apart and he could have! I would…" She tried to reason.

He did not want to hear it and he was in the position of being bitter and angry. Mas had always been a good and faithful son and prince of the Shouten. He backhanded her and she fell back on her ass. The Sistern must have heard the commotion and it came upon them both. The second born son of Maec whirled and used his two shoki to produce his signature weapon of obsidian like blades and he slashed the head of the ghoul ekimmu off and shoved the other into the heart. The evil creature fell dead on the ground and blood sprayed everywhere.

"You forced us into a marriage, a binding, and I felt what it was to love my turned and my bound. She and I were going along just fine and little brother bastard Arturo demands that I give you up. I say no and he nearly killed me. My father had to pull him off of me and the great Arthur Silver DEMANDED I stay away from HIS wife. He snarled at the great Maec tr'Awnhi and said we were not worthy of you and he almost killed me again. I have spent almost three years in a death sleep and my father has guarded me from my own brother. Father is sane now which I must say is odd to me but welcome. I actually make him proud his says. He suggested I come and find you to see if you would offer me your heart's blood so he may do the unbinding. I agree with him. Anazel has forgiven me in my stupidity. She has forgiven me and has consented to be my wife but only if I get rid of you first!" Mas seethed.

"Hai. Whatever you need." She said calmly.

He nodded and he was devastated as usual. Blood spilled down his face and his gut hurt. The problem was he did not love Anazel anymore but he wanted a normal life. He had a chance at a normal life and he wanted to be happy. Ever since he had turned Hibari; he had been miserable. She knew how this worked and Mas held out a container to put the blood in. Hibari did it herself and opened her chest. It hurt but she owed him peace. She had thought he had just been in Astana but Arturo had lied to her. Her half Arrancar love and husband had deceived her.

"The only noble thing you have done to me since I have met you. Thank you for once. I hate you. I will always hate you and I wish you as much misery as you brought me!" He said with such bitterness and he phased out.

Hibari stood there in shock and she began to sob. She never cried and she was weeping like a little girl. She felt the guilt because he was right; Hibari had been evil to Mas and he had truly come to love her. He had begged her to start a family and she would not do it. She figured a little pain was worth the injuries she had inflicted on him.

/

He brought the blood of his turned and he stood by as his father worked. Maec had been in profound guilt of how he had been with his adult children and he was reaching out to some of them. Mas was fine with it and he waited patiently and Maec stared at him.

"Are you certain? It will feel like a death to you." He said softly.

"I care not. Just rid me of her." Mas begged.

Maec handed his second eldest child the brew after he had "blessed" it and Mas clutched his belly. He knew she would feel the same and a happy smile spread on his face. Pain in Hibari was a good thing he thought. He left his father and he intended to try and fall in love with Anazel again. So when he entered his rooms and found her on his bed with only jewels attached to her naked flesh. Her smile was beautiful and her blue eyes haunting as he phased his clothes in a hurry. He fell on her and attacked her throat as he growled wildly.

"Is it done?" She asked crying out as he bit her throat passionately.

"YES!" He snarled in need.

"Mas! My prince! My love! Please…please take me. Bind me to you. Give me your son." Anazel whimpered.

Mas wanted so much. He hurt so much and he grasped her hands in his as he began a pace to smash thoughts of the whore who had bewitched him and turned him away from right. Mas growled, moaned, and whined Anazel's name as their lovemaking became wild fucking. Her yells were loud and he was horrified to realize he had whispered Hibari's name. She had not heard him thankfully and he sank against his lover and he became ether. Anazel screamed and moaned as he took her to try and bind and he could not do it. Mas became corporeal and he sobbed against her. His lover was angry. She was furious as she held the man she loved and he was in agony because of the turned bitch.

"We shall do so again when we can. I love you Mas. I will wait. You will love again. You will feel the fever less and less. I can forgive you for all because she is evil." Anazel whispered into his neck.

"I hate her. I hate her." He actually sobbed.

Anazel seethed and she actually began to think the only way to save Mas tr'Awnhi was to kill his turnling. She held him as he poured out his soul and her hatred grew.

He felt badly. Lei stared out of the window of his modern home in the Hadasan in between. It was the time of year to be here and he sighed. Memories of the frère were eating him but he loved his wife. The love he felt for her and their children was so profound that he felt he sometimes dishonored it with his duality. Lei never said anything because she accepted who he was and who had been. The Jing heir was in turmoil because he wondered if it was okay to act like his own wife. He had put his children to sleep and he still just stared.

"You know the moon and stars will not change position." Yhea stated from the door.

"Let me ask you something Yhea, do you think it wrong that I still find others desirable. You and I both used to bed those of our sex exclusively for some time." He stated flatly.

"Lei, I went through cycles. I have always been bent towards the soul. I never cared about the sex of the person. If I found their soul appealing than I pursued. At one time it was Eyal and then our lovely Asuna entered my existence. I just do not find the idea of sleeping with someone else appealing. I do not think you are fully Shouten." He said patting his shoulder.

"What?" Lei asked stunned at the idea.

"I said I do not think you fully Shouten. There has always been mingling between the blood drinkers and I would bet Kazimir had a relative who was an incubus. I would not doubt it. Me on the other hand; I am fully Shouten." Yhea shrugged.

"I am glad we get along now." His elder adopted brother said softly.

"Kind of have to." He smirked.

"Never?" Lei asked surprised.

"No. Occasionally, my hand and I are well acquainted." He chuckled as he waved and walked.

Lei pondered Yhea's words and he decided to talk to his wife. He phased into Yamasaki General and he was moving when Admal's spies returned. He looked around the room and he saw Nobu, Shinobu, and Nanami all looking around. He stiffened and he felt Kameron across the treatment room and Kameron refused to look at him.

"Where is she?" Lei asked shocked.

"She pulled her tube out and we had hoped Kameron could track her." Nobu stated exasperated.

"Kameron?" The Jing man asked eyeing.

"I feel her anger, pain, and intent upon ripping a limb from Bilae but she is not allowing me to follow the feelings." Kameron said in a mumble but not looking at Lei.

"She is not allowing? What the hell does that mean?" The wraith asked in anger.

"It means she is a queen. She has that power to shut down mental bonds. She does not shut ours but she does not allow me to feel beyond what she wants." He said boldly looking up.

"I need to talk to you." He said flatly.

"I have matters that need attending." He said cordially.

"She is not here so her schedule can wait." Lei said coldly.

"I am not yours to command Shouten. I belong to her." Kameron snapped.

"Oh?" The hotheaded young Jing said suddenly and he grabbed him.

He phased out with Kameron and they were in Kameron's bedroom at the estate. Kameron shoved him back harshly and he stared at Lei with contempt.

"Do not touch me. You have no right and no leave. You may not understand what I do for her as her frère but I do not require you to." He said showing fangs.

"I wish to explain myself." He growled with embarrassment.

"You have no need to. Nothing occurred as far as I am concerned. Asuna is quite clear that I am to seek and enforce my own opinions and more. You were a good time." He said crossing arms and raising a brow.

"It frightens me the intensity of my love for my wife. I get literally insane about her. I fight her and I need her. She saved me and she saved my soul. I know not what else to say. I do not want to feel that I do not love her enough if I have a companion from time to time." Lei blurted.

Kameron tapped his foot and he held out his hand towards the door. He was politely being told to "fuck off" and he lifted his pale white chin and he walked past Kameron.

"I do not bare myself to just anyone. If you had issue with Admal than you just should have said so. I do not love him but I like him." The frère said stiffly.

"You do not love him? Are you insane?" Lei sputtered.

"No. I enjoy him. I like him. I do not love him. I love Asuna." He said looking past Lei.

"So why do you engage other men?" He asked astonished.

"I am still remade into an incubus Shouten. I still change into a Ramanga form but I do need and I do crave the sexual act and the energy from it. I love few. I like some and you bore me." He said in an actual arrogant tone and he tried to move.

Lei had no idea why but the idea of Kameron balking from _him_ made him maddened. Kameron found himself chest first against his own shoji door and Lei breathed in his ear.

"Whatever Kameron. You are not a whore and neither am I. We love the same woman and that love consumes us both. That is her _power_ over us. I get so angry with her but I will never stop loving her." He growled in the beautiful ear.

"I will forever be thankful and thrilled she freed me from the monstrosity that I had become. I will never stop loving her either." Kameron growled back.

Whatever possessed him he did not know and Lei leaned forward. His lips softly brushed Kameron's and the frère was stunned. His eyes were open and he stared at Lei softly kissing at his mouth again. The head turnling of Asuna caught himself softening his mouth and Lei watched as he nipped more at the full lips of the beautiful creature.

"Why did your parents give you away?" He demanded.

"To save our village. To save themselves." The frère replied heavily.

"You would never have enjoyed the touch of me or Admal had you been human. That Ramanga slut used you and forced you to endure such tortures meant to humiliate. Did you truly come to desire them?" Lei wanted to know.

"Pain in my Ramanga form is different. I came to understand that different things I could endure and I learned to enjoy them. After my mistress remade me; I needed them." He said breathing harder.

"Do you ever wish you had stayed mortal?" The Shouten man asked breathing sweetly against Kameron's soft lips.

"No." Kameron said firmly.

"I do not want to use someone for sex." The younger man admitted.

"Because you used them for too long. You used it to feel and fill in the agony in your soul after what that whore forced you to suffer." The frère spoke as if it was his life and his words.

"Yes." Lei said trying to find air that suddenly seemed void.

"I know most of what she knows. I know her love of you. I feel it. I feel it every time she looks at you Jing Lei Shi. I feel it and I wonder. I wonder what it would be like to feel that for you." Asuna's frère admitted.

Lei lost it and he gently pressed his lips to Kameron's. The frère's eyes slid shut and as Lei softly nibbled his lip and this man knew how to make someone weak through the flesh of the mouth. It started out slowly and it was tender but it made Kameron hunger terribly. This was how his wife, mistress, and queen made love and it caused him to respond viciously. He pushed back and turned so he could feel the Jing heir. Lei opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the seam of Kameron's mouth and the frère moaned. He opened to receive the slick organ of this creature who he now wanted with utter abandonment. He loved his own half turnling very much but to feel something without instinct; he had no idea. He wrapped his black oxford clad arms around Lei to pull him closer and Lei held back a little. Kameron forced his mouth away from the other man's sweet torture and he slammed his head back against the door.

"Do not tease me! I will not be teased. I have a strong enough will and I want this! I want it!" He raged.

"Because you want it does not mean it shall be so. I refuse to act rashly in this." Lei growled.

Kameron was clenching his fists and his eyes locked on Lei's black ones. His tan hands threaded into the blue-black ebony cascade that was Lei's hair; Kameron pressed his forehead to his. Both breathed too hard and it was intimate but without anything further than heavy breathing and heaving chests.

"Why must it be like this?" Kameron demanded.

"Because we both have suffered. I will not be the cause of more suffering for you. I am a bastard. I am an asshole but I care." Lei admitted.

Kameron could not take it and he crushed his mouth to the younger man and _he _invaded his moist, succulent sin. Lei whined sweetly into it and the frère wanted and needed so badly that _he_ again pursued. Lei suddenly angled his head a little and Kameron became weak in the knees.

"How do you do that?" Kameron whimpered softly as Lei tried to control his wandering mouth.

"Kissing is intimate. Face to face; tongues, teeth, and sweet breath. It is beyond intoxicating. I get so high to know that I am this close to another." He whispered.

Lei reached up into Kameron's unbound hair and suddenly yanked hard. He bared his throat and the frère was shaking almost violently. The Shouten ran his tongue along his tendons and brushed his lips against his throat. Lei pressed himself fully to him and the Ramanga hybrid snarled.

"No sex." Lei commanded.

"What? Nothing?" Kameron sputtered.

"I did not say nothing. I mean no sex." He said firmly.

"I want you!" The frère growled in sudden and furious lust.

Lei kept his eyes locked on Kameron's and he ghosted lips over his cheek. He kissed the soft skin once and he stepped back. Kameron looked homicidal and he phased out. The frère went to destroy something and he felt heaviness and pure feeling. He staggered to his own bed and he whined in a demonic tone.

"Admal did this to my mistress." He groaned.

Lei's response was to say nothing at the moment. The Shouten decided to engage him but the wraith way. Kameron rolled on his bed and he was moaning non-stop. The frère used his hand to unbutton his dark brown slacks and he was desperate. The feel of him inside of his body was beyond anything he had ever dreamed.

"Oh Gods! Really? You wish me to?" Kameron mumbled aloud.

He felt deep masculine thoughts in him and he was doing things he never thought possible. Kameron felt the unbearable urge to spit in his own hand and wrap his long fingers around his cock. He ran that hand up and down his shaft as his inner lover commanded and willed. The whole time he was filled in such a different way and with such delicious passion.

"Truly? Lei! I wish you here. I want to feel your mouth against my skin! Please!" He begged.

He fell to his side and he worked himself out of his own pants and ripped off his own shirt. His hands that were guided by his ghostly lover ran over his skin and he yanked on his own nubs. Kameron opened his thighs wide and he bit off two claws.

"Lei? I know not what…I have never…you ask too much." He groaned.

The soft whisper of heavy thoughts permeated his mind and soul. Kameron was directed by his phantom and he pulled his shaft several times before his fingers wandered. He was touching himself it appeared and it was beyond obscenely erotic.

"Ungh!" Kameron snarled out as Lei sank the frère's fingers deeply within himself.

Lei was so close to combusting but he continued to guide and control the situation. Kameron began to moan and jerk his head and his quickly shot his head off the mattress as the warm flooded his cock and Lei was shifting his spirit form within the beautiful frère. He wanted Kameron to cup his own balls and continued to use his fingers to pierce his ring as the fingers curled against his ultimate pleasure node. He continued to shift his vapor essence and swelled within Kameron.

"Oh…oh…my Gods…I am..." He yelled so loudly as the white hot spilled from his slit over his hand and onto his belly.

Kameron's eye lids fluttered and the act was prolonged as Lei felt and the Shouten used his body to see to his own end. He laid there panting harshly as his body had little shocks. He felt a fully clothed Jing heir behind him and Lei kissed his sweaty hair.

"How do you feel?" Lei husked.

"I want you more. I need you." Kameron admitted.

Lei smiled but he knew Shouten sex was wild for any corporeal. He chuckled softly and spooned the naked frère as if he was the most precious thing. The Jing man was certain that he was probably one of the most precious people he would ever have the pleasure of knowing. Lei only laid as his arm and he contemplated things as Kameron fell asleep with Lei's arms around him.

Hibari screamed as the pain hit her and the ripping feeling made her sick. She was in Hueco Mundo and she was puking up blood. She had come to confront Arturo and she was throwing up violently. Arturo had felt his wife and he appeared soon. He knelt near her and she looked up at him with white eyes.

"What is wrong mi amor?" Arturo asked with his deep accent.

"You lied to me! You told me he gave up the relationship willingly!" She screamed at him.

"I persuaded him." He sneered.

"Into a death sleep? Arturo! How could you?" Hibari asked gagging and having to hold her body.

"My padre must have removed the bind! Good! The pain will ease after time and I can fix it mi amor! I can make it better." He whispered holding her to him.

"How? You still pretty well deny your Shouten heritage! Damn you Arturo! How could you? He gave me a second chance at life!" She screamed and she began to sob.

"He had no right to turn you! If you had died then you may have come to me here!" He scoffed.

She laughed without mirth and she shoved him away.

"I will not lose you esposa! I will not lose my children AGAIN! Mas is nothing, que es la suciedad!" He cursed in Spanish.

"He is your brother!" Hibari sobbed with the pain.

"He is nothing to me. I would rather remove the Shouten but I cannot. You are my life! Reia, Maria, and Alexandre are my life. I fucking hate Astana. Yo odio maldito Astana." Arturo cursed more.

"You can hate them but it because of that I came back to you! I do not like you right now!" She screamed at her Vasto Lordes husband.

"You do not have to mi amor but Te amo." The Arrancar said smoothly.

"I do not want to be around you. I am angry at you." She said crawling away.

"You suffer needlessly. I want this with you! I have always wanted this. I want to bind to you. I marry you, si? I want to feel my soul with you." Arturo called.

"Not when you try to murder an innocent man. I was cruel to him. I did him wrong and you had no right to make it worse!" His love screamed.

Arturo was not used to feeling guilt and she was not talking of running away again but to deny him the bind now that she was free of the putrid fuck that was Mas was too much.

"When you come to your senses; I am here mi amor. You hurt and you suffer. If you have to then suffer!" He snarled and he actually phased out.

Hibari let the tears fall and they stained the white sands of the Hueco Mundo wasteland. She had to see Mas one last time and beg his forgiveness. She hoped and prayed he did not feel this. Death would have felt better.

/

She was in Astana in the dead of night and she slipped into his rooms. Mas was asleep and she smelled the alcohol. He was apparently drunk to deal with the agony they were suffering. She came near him and she sat on his bed.

"I am so sorry. I was so angry and you were right. I was evil." She whispered.

"Why are you here?" She heard from across the room.

"Telling him I am sorry." Hibari whispered in tremendous guilt.

"Well you can kill yourself and that would make it better." Anazel said meanly.

"Sorry." The silver haired Shouten said coldly.

"Your mother makes my king so happy but you make Mas so miserable. How can you be so evil when she is so good and she is only a filthy succubus?" The blue eyed Shouten said with malice.

"My mother is not just a succubus you retarded bitch! She is a great warrior and compassionate onna. I lost my head. That bitch Sanra took my whole life from me!" She cried.

"And you stole mine from me. Congratulations whore." Anazel shrieked.

Mas woke up in a drunken stupor and she was here. Hibari was here and Anazel suddenly attacked her. Hibari grunted as the tr'Awnhi woman's fist hit her face and Hibari was fixing to react.

"NO! Stop it! Anazel get out! She will kill you. She is stronger than you." Mas pleaded with his lover.

"Get out and leave you alone with this cunt?" She screamed.

"She will leave too. Not all of us tr'Awnhi are weaker than her." He sneered at Hibari.

Anazel spit in Hibari's face and she was seething in anger. The other woman left and Mas stared at her with anger, pain, and murderous fury.

"I did the spell to unbind because I want nothing more to do with you. I want nothing from you. I do not want to see your face. Feel your emotions, NOTHING!" He shrieked.

"I am sorry Mas. I should not. I was in agony and I wanted to see if you were okay." Hibari mumbled.

"Your concern is about as heartwarming as a dagger to my soul whore. You can go." He said feeling sick.

She could not stand it and she cut her wrist and forced him to open his mouth. Mas snarled and screamed in rage but his fangs sank in. Her blood; her blood he needed and he was a fool. The peace his soul felt was too much. He suspected the spell had failed because she had been his turned. She wrapped her arm around his head as he fed and he hated himself. He felt gut wrenching; sickening hatred for himself as his arms wrapped around her body and he clutched at her. Hibari made moans of mounting need and he was being jarred. He wrenched his mouth away and he with fury flung her down. His turned woman was under him as his mouth bit and sank into her skin over and over. Mas was desperate and he ripped her white see through silk button down wide open and he bit her breasts through her satin bra. His turned arched under him and he pulled away one cup and stared at the nipple that was now hard.

"I cannot reach completion. I have been unable to have any form of release. I hate you!" He said trembling terribly.

"This sick thing you did to release us; it's not working." Hibari stated.

"Obviously. Does he fuck you good? Was it worth giving up what we had strived for?" Mas asked as his voice dripped the hate.

"I have no answers. I have no true explanation. I know I committed regrettable sins and I am sorry. I justified it because of fear." She said trying to look away.

Mas was staring at her tit and the need overcame his hate. The black haired Shouten dove for it and suckled her harshly. She moaned under him and he was hungry to find an end to his sexual impotence and the damn agony. He felt his cock throb with profound pain and he wanted to make her suffer but he wanted his to end. He was in frenzy and he ripped at her clothes and finished phasing them off. His pale organ was rigid and Hibari saw the stiff need dribble pre-cum and she threw him off. She owed him so much and Mas shrieked as she began to lick at his slit rapidly. His black eyes shut and he withered on his bed as she began to suck him off and give him release. It would be his first since he had woke up months before. Hibari let him move and thrust as he needed and the building burn in his groin. She was not holding him back and she was giving him everything he thought, needed, and begged for. She suddenly came off his groin and he roared. Hibari moved with swiftness and she sank down his cock.

"FUCK!" He screamed again.

"Need this? You need this Mas? I am sorry. I am sorry. Hurt me, I care not. I deserve it." She cried softly.

The Shouten prince dug heels hard into his bed and he snapped his hips up. She screamed too and he repeated his actions. The hedonistic scene was violent but she took it. He fucked her relentlessly through two soul shattering releases and he still took her hard. He jerked his cock back and he sank deeply into her other entrance and she mewled for him. She begged for him and his mind whirled and his heart sank as he began to slow his thrusts. Mas began a slow tempo and she cried and worse; yelled his name. Hibari was lost in the earth shaking taking of her body and the Shouten who had remade and reformed her was hoarse as the annihilation of heart, mind, and the soul. The pain was too profound and the connection too deep as he dragged her with him into a chaotic bliss of swirling color and sound. Mas only felt and only saw and that doomed him. He doomed himself as he strengthened the bind of souls. Neither were aware of time as two became one; again and forever tortured them into the end.

Maec was with Admal in the war room having listened to his stealthy spies. A nasty smile curved his lips and he stared at the man who was his brother but in his mind; his true first born.

"I heard Mas scream." Admal said in concern.

"I did something terrible but I have been a terrible father to that boy. He was innocent and I used him in my madness. He could not leave Mastuda Hibari anymore than you and I can leave Isha. No, I told him that I made an unbinding potion and I made a concoction that amplified their separation." Maec said staring out the window at the Hueco Mundo countryside.

"I trust you Maec and I am sure given time Mas will as well. I can see the passion he had for her and she needs to stand by her maker." His younger brother said firmly.

Maec chuckled and patted his back. His brother made him proud always and he sighed.

"They will figure out soon enough of my duplicity so let us go search for our paternal maker and destroy his soul once and for all. I knew there was something off in Raganos but I wanted to love him. I should have saved him." He said in regret.

"He was gone the instant Bilae-Ganek inhabited his body. You could not have saved him Maec. The boy was a sacrifice to the sickness of that bastard." The half Shouten man said.

"I am sorry I never told you that I took your mother. I felt so badly for her. He hurt her so terribly and she begged me to watch over you. I could have fallen in love given time but it was cut short by your birth. Her dying wish was for me to shelter you until I believe Fionn was meant to find you. She believed her favorite son was still alive somewhere but she did not know. Halldora Fardahl had faith that he would find you if I could protect you long enough." He said hoarsely.

"Fionn was her favorite son." He repeated feeling sick to his stomach.

"She never had a chance Admal. I named you and I raised you. She did the best she could given her end, your beginning, and her sacrifice to save your life; she hated our father to be sure but she referred to you as the only good the man ever did." Maec stated.

Admal felt wretched and he went to his knee before his father figure. Maec rested his hand on his head and he knew Isha was safe for the moment. He felt it. She was allowing everyone to feel her rage and feel her safety but no one could find her. Maec knew the rage and he would do as necessary and find the son of a bitch who had hurt his wife.

Admal was in Loch Halvat and it looked the same. He was astonished that nothing had changed and he went to search for Tala. He could not stand the idea of his relationship with a good soul ending because the Stythe wanted Asuna. He just could not live with it and he was here to demand he remove the tag the other man had put upon him.

"So ye find me again." Tala said smirking from the side of his castle.

"Remove it." Admal snarled.

"Why?" He asked bluntly.

"I love Isha and I love Lei. I have deep feelings for them both and this ruins it with him." He snarled.

"Love ye say? Such a damn fine mess ye make. I know about ye now. I know how ye stalked them both and took them te yer bed. How ye convinced one to seduce you and then te other. How is that fer underhanded?" Tala demanded.

"I have known Isha most of my life. She is married to my brother! She is just like me and I fell in love with her, okay? I saw Lei's soul for what it was and I need them both. I am not complete without the other." Admal said in anger.

"So they fill something fer both ye halves? Why must it be a Shouten?" He asked with his thick Scottish burr.

"Pardon me? I am half Shouten." He said confused.

"Depends upon how ye look at it. Bilae took over yer papa Ganek. He went and did te same thing with this Raganos bastard. It is a nifty trick but he cheats death that way. He is a right coward who rapes innocent lasses to ruin them." He said in anger.

"Your mother." Admal whispered.

"Your mother too. She was a right gude lassie. I know of her and te same soul killed both our life givers." He said in seething anger.

"You want to join forces and you want to help end Bilae!" He said astonished.

"Bingo." Tala smiled.

"Why did it require what we did?" He demanded.

"I told ye. I have come te accept my wraith part laddie. Did ye think really that yer Shouten were all lovey dovey with each other all by themselves?" He asked.

"I know nothing of the Stythe." Admal stated lifting his head.

"Well yer gonna know this Stythe real well lad. Ye are gonna know me inside and out." He said smirking.

"What of Lei?" The other whined.

"No idea. I just know that I get lonely too. Our lass has te do what she has te do because she is what is. We can te do what we do." He said growling and shivers went down Admal's spine.

"Ye want te know me inside?" He asked lifting his chin.

"This is not right." Admal whispered.

"Maybe not but here it is." Tala stated.

Tala flattened him against the wall and Admal released a guttural groan that made Tala shiver.

"Ye empusae are so fucking sexy." He murmured scenting his neck.

"So it has nothing to do with who I am but what I am?" He asked shocked.

"Bingo again." The Stythe ruler said growling harder.

"You are addicted to the ways of the incubus or succubus?" Admal said trying to think straight.

"Aye. Like a drug. Tell me ye do not think about me too." He smirked with seductive intent.

"I have. Oh Gods, I have." The blue eyed Shouten groaned as things took a strange twist.

"Hold onto ye knickers." Tala smiled more.

Admal groaned out harshly and it became a lust and haze. He was just told he was being used for a completely different reason and somehow he could not care. His lust rose and his brain was enslaved to the blood rush and hormonal explosion.

She gluttoned herself on food and blood. She was making herself heal and she was in a rage. Chan was watching her and his desire was barely contained or under control. His white hair was flowing and he could taste the natural chemicals in her blood and he shut his slowly strained violet eyes.

"I am going back and you all are going to do what I say." She said in anger.

"I am?" Chan asked standoffishly.

"I thought I became the empusae queen when I killed Danika." Asuna snarled at him.

"You did but our kind is fickle and we follow a queen of strength. So far I see a woman who is angry. Explain to me what is going on?" He said elegantly.

Asuna was up and she slammed him against the low lacquer table and he stared up at her green eyes. He could see healing skin and he took in her appearance.

"You have been harmed." He whispered.

"Bilae was an ekimmu. Bilae is reborn in a wraith called Raganos. These bastards are tearing up this plane but all of them are waging war. We will be wiped out eventually unless you help me." Asuna snapped with desperate fury.

Chan was sick of her selfishness and he surged himself and she was chest first on the table. He exposed her whole sex to view and he moaned.

"Your sex is swollen." He said in anger.

"I was raped. Another being stole my energies like I do when I couple." She said embarrassed.

"No. That being unless they are one of us cannot steal like that. Something else. I will heal this depravity." He said with such a smooth, deep voice.

"I would appreciate and oh my Kamis!" She shrieked.

He had bit his tongue and he was licking her boldly. It made sense but it was so damn intimate that she shuddered violently.

-You are still too enmeshed in the inu side of you. This is a healing act. I can make you use your own body to heal the damage wrought. - Chan pathed.

"Do it!" Asuna choked.

He continued to lave his tongue with his blood coating it and it felt warm and she screamed out in a passionate snarl as he slipped his fangs in. Even a damn healing act was filled with lust and need. She scratched the table with her claws and she felt the yoki being pulled. He was forcing it out of her and she was able to do this as well but never had she met another creature able to do so, other than her mother of course. Asuna felt the swell and it exploded; with the burst of yoki that bathed her, she also had a numbing orgasm that made her nearly weep. Chan pulled back and wiped his mouth. The climax had been unnecessary but he was never one to pass up an opportunity. She held onto the table as for dear life and he chuckled softly.

"Feel better?" He asked softly.

"Hai. I really feel better." She said in awe.

"We are empusae. We can do almost anything. I know you feel the inu in you and it is beautiful. It has made you so utterly beautiful but you are first and always the empusae. That is the beast you tame…let your inner inu out to play." Chan said with much wisdom and more.

"How old are you?" She asked stunned.

"My queen! I shall never tell." He grinned.

Asuna stared at him with mistrust and he only smiled.

"Why only men here?" Asuna asked.

"Why we protect ourselves from the female of the species." He smirked more.

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"Do you and the one known as Sebastein cohabitate?" He asked.

"No. I mean we get along really well and he is amazing…I do love him but…" She stammered in surprise.

"Because you would never leave each other's bodies. There is a female settlement too. We just do not make it a habit to live together. We are how this brave new age says; horny creatures." He smiled and his fangs showed.

"But our kind is bisexual!" She cried.

"Yes and our females fertile often." Chan chuckled merrily.

"Oh my Kamis! You separate so you do not impregnate the females all the time." She said slapping her head.

"Very good! Now it seems odd to you but it is just how do better. I have my favorites and I see them often but just not in the same dwelling all the time." He said coming behind her and massaging her shoulders.

"How much inu are you?" Asuna demanded.

"Less than you. My own father was half. I feel the urge to lick often. I do not have a true form like you and I am most jealous but I do have those instincts. I did however realize what it did for me. It made me wish to explore the idea of breeding the canine traits into this area. The idea that we could be less of killers and more civilized. The idea pleased me. I enjoy pleasure." He grinned.

"Flirt." She growled.

"Yes. I know. My son was an excellent child. His mother was an inu from Japan and I set about having many children. I encouraged other incubus here to do the same. I wanted my legacy to be powerful, kind, and have both of me in them. It became normal for us to steal away women from all over and we did this crazy thing. Soon enough my son's children run the land and they have been powerful and good men. I watch over them without their knowledge and they continue to keep this special breed of inu going." He smiled quite proud of himself.

"Except they did not know they were blood drinkers." Asuna said aghast.

"It was unnecessary. It seemed they needed solid food and I did not feel the need for Chun to tell them." He said honestly.

"He knew. Jin father knew!" She said shocked.

"Yes. I have seen you and my grandson fight. It is quite entertaining. You have no idea how powerful he really is and he is in love with you and has been for a long time. You really should try them both at the same time and more often." Chan said with his sensual smile.

"I…you are a horny old dog!" She said for lack of a better insult.

"Perhaps but I wish to worship the most powerful female of our kind. My true nature is quite pleasing I assure you." He smiled just touching.

"You did not ask." Asuna said jerking away.

Chan laughed and laughed again.

"That is the inu in you. I love it! It is so sweet to see." He said walking past her.

"I am going in Guangzhou. You piss me off." She said and she ported.

"Oh mistress Asuna; I will have you on my terms." He whispered.

/"How much do you know about you?" She demanded as she came into his office-rooms.

"Well what do you mean and then perhaps I can answer the question." Sheng grinned.

"Did you know that your grandfather is hanging out in the forest watching you all?" Asuna growled.

"Oh him. He is kind of creepy to me but Jin swears he is harmless. He "came out" to us some century or so ago. Anyway, they like to fuck like bunnies and we run our little land within a country." He shrugged.

"So you have known and you did not tell me?" She said exasperated.

"Oh koi. If you only opened our bind honey. I keep nothing from you but I am not one of the chosen ones anymore. I am not stupid." Sheng chuckled.

"How dare you!" She snarled suddenly.

"Damn right I do. I am not angry koi. You gave me two pups and I raised them. Tekeshi lets me hang out with Hana and Itsuyo an awesome little onna. Jin, I think puts all his passion and love he feels for you into that little girl. I know you see her often but you do not see her here. She is loved. She is mighty. She is you." He laughed softly.

Tears stung her eyes and her little girl of nearly a decade did come in. Her silver hair was pulled up in a pony tail and she had a look on her lovely face.

"Uncle Sheng? Chichi says it is time for your ass whooping." She tittered.

"Language Princess." He corrected her.

"Say that to Chichi." Itsuyo said winking.

Sheng chuckled and he winked at Asuna. Itsuyo came over and wiped her tears with her sleeve of her haori.

"You are stronger than our enemies and the might of our family supersedes all." She said kissing Asuna's crest.

"Jin does spoil you." Asuna barked in laughter.

"Chichi just knows I am a good girl." She said with merry blue eyes.

"You work your own father." She laughed.

"Did you not do so to my Jii-Chan Sesshomaru?" Itsuyo said very grown up like.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Well I have been commanded to take a bath. He says we have to meet with the ningen in government. Why Haha? Sometimes I just wish to rearrange their faces." She shrugged and walked away.

Asuna only stared at the heiress of Panyu and she searched out Jin and Sheng. The brothers were sparring and Jin was a master with his fang. He saw her but did not lose concentration. He whirled and rolled so quickly and brought Sheng down fast.

"I hate you some days show off!" The younger Panyu brother said in a growl.

"No you do not. You revere me." Jin chuckled.

The Panyu lord was happy. He had his pup and he took a personal hand in everything she did. She was tutored in his presence and Asuna knew that Jin lorded over and guided her in all things. He was an excellent father and he had actually turned her away at times but it would have interfered with time with his girl pup.

"Hello Lady Asuna. How are you this day?" He asked.

"I am fine Jin." She said lifting her chin.

Both brothers looked at each other and then at her.

"What?" She demanded.

Jin came up behind her and smiled at her softly.

"If truth be told; I should like to take you and my little brother really wants your mouth." He purred.

"Oh." Asuna said in surprise.

Sheng got a predatory smirk and they slowly guided her to Jin's room. They had decided that she some attention and they needed both to have a passionate encounter with a woman they both adored.

She hunted in the forests but stayed away from the empusae settlements. She was tingling from her passionate encounter with the Panyu brothers and she had done as Chan suggested and let inu out. Asuna sniffed the ground and she moved forward. She was sniffing the ground hard and she caught a scent. She growled and she took off into a run. She found him and he whirled when she changed form fast. Chanak stared at her and she stared at him. Her chest heaved and he had saved her. He had stopped Bilae and his face held emotions and anger.

"You come back here even after I tell you how stupid it is." He said in a choked voice.

"You still recover from his attack." Asuna said knowingly.

"He burned my lungs but Leth'Evanan waters have healing properties. Soten are normally burn in the water." He said distracted.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Why are you?" Chanak demanded.

"Because my daughter is the heiress of these lands. I am her mother." Asuna said confused.

"Because they use you when it feels convenient." He snarled.

Chanak was against her instantly and his kiss made her stumble. She grew weak in the knees and she felt the drain.

"You are killing me! You want to kill me! You have…" She accused jerking away.

It took him a moment and he stared at her. He moved on her again and sank his fangs into her neck and she cried out. The heat blossomed much like a flower and his yoki. Asuna moaned and Chanak clutched her tightly.

"I am not taking from you idiot. My child seeks out my energy to grow." He said harshly.

"What? You did not! You did! Chanak this is insanity!" She screamed at him.

"He needs me. He seeks my aura and my energy. It takes from you because he will be extraordinary." Chanak said clutching her shoulders.

"Half the time you are high off your herbs and the other half you call me bitch!" She snarled.

"Well you are by technical definition. I have to stay near you. He needs me." He said coldly.

"Hell no! I do not want you." Asuna said meanly.

"I saved your wretched life whore." He scoffed.

"So endearing Soten. Go fall off a cliff and while you are at it…strangle yourself with your vines." She said shoving him off.

"I will not allow my child to suffer because you do not want him." Chanak said getting in her face.

"I did not say I did not want him you arrogant plant loving gas bag! You are not my master and it was a hormonal encounter that was really good by the way but you are a damn Soten! You are witch's son and you are still my enemy." She said shoving him away.

"You keep me from Amras and you will not keep me from him. I will kill you. Do you hear me? I will fucking kill you slut!" He roared.

"What part of Amras is not yours do you not get? He is my son and he belongs to Beren. You caused him to die and it was your fault just like it was the fault of your slut mother." She hissed.

Chanak managed to keep his temper and he grabbed her ass and squeezed in his hands. He began to kiss her passionately and she just stood in shock. She had insulted him and he kissed her. She wondered if he liked to be beaten as well and he kissed her neck.

"I am going to be with you so my son can take what he needs from me. It will drain you but you will regain you strength if he takes from me." He said harshly in her ear.

"I take it that this is normal for Soten?" She demanded.

"Yes." He snapped back.

"I hate you sorry ass." Asuna hissed.

"I hate you too." He retorted.

Chanak only pressed himself to her clothed body and held her tightly. His eyes swirled and he intended to shadow her until she birthed his son and then perhaps he could free himself from her forever.

Kameron was awake and the previous evening had made him crazed. Lei still slept beside him and he was feeling his mistress's confusion. It unsettled him and Lei reached for him and pulled him back. He made a contented noise and stared at the ceiling.

"She is upset." Kameron said.

"I know. I feel it too. She is not in danger. She will show back up. She has to deal with her emotions and I will deal with the information when I have it. I have kids and I have to be careful for them. These bastards have no issue killing innocents." Lei whispered softly.

"May we speak or should you run away?" The frère asked tightly.

"I have not left have I?" The Jing stated meeting his eyes.

"I hunger." He growled softly.

"Take some blood. I am not stopping you." He yawned loudly and stretched.

Kameron moved his jaw and he left lingering kisses to his skin and Lei shut his eyes. He was trying to seduce him and he was not immune to beauty or this wonderful creature's own painful history.

"You want more." Lei whispered.

"Do you not?" Kameron demanded.

"I wish to take it slow. I wish to explore the ideas we have and I wish to build slowly." The Shouten man whispered feeling Kameron dragging fangs.

"You wish to pay me back for the other night. You swore you would make me suffer for keeping you from your end." He said smugly.

"Oh you are arrogant. You think I am that devious?" The Jing asked growling somewhat playfully.

"Yes." The frère said in a sexy growl.

Kameron slowly opened his shirt of crème silk and his mouth dragged across Lei's skin.

"Nu uh." The wraith said sighing in pleasure.

"Yes!" The frère growled.

Fangs sank into his chest and Lei held his head as he fed. The gorgeous creature was going to try and convince him to give it up and Lei was attempting to have honor. Kameron stiffened and he looked up. He saw Asuna in the doorway and her eyes held profound love. The gaze she gave them was filled with passionate love for them both.

"I felt you both. Lei will you do something for me?" Asuna whispered.

"Of course! What do you wish?" Lei asked in concern.

"Let him just touch you." His wife actually begged.

Kameron's chest heaved and she neared them. This time she kissed her Shouten love's mouth and Lei moaned so harshly that it was intoxicating. She pulled away from him and she turned her mouth to Kameron.

"I love you Kameron. I love you Lei." She said to both.

"Mistress! I love you with my soul." Kameron cried.

"Oh Asuna." Jing whispered fevered.

"I am tired but I wish to feel the feelings. I want to link our minds." She said.

"Oh Gods." Lei whispered shutting his eyes.

Asuna opened their bind fully and Lei felt a flood of warmth. He felt their connection and their love. Kameron was struggling with his own mind and he cried out.

"Mistress? You spoke to the incubus?" Kameron said shocked.

"I will tell you both about it later. I feel your want Kameron." She sighed just loving the feel of his emotions.

Both men were enveloped in _her want and_ _her lust _coupled with their own. Kameron found Lei's mouth and he began to mimic the way Lei kissed. The Shouten was surprised and he moaned softly as he was made love to with the other blood drinker's mouth. Kameron moved swiftly and he unbuckled the black slacks of Lei. He could not wait and he did what Admal had done to him. He wrapped his tapered fingers around both of lengths and shifted his hips.

"You make me work for you. It makes me want you more. How do I feel?" The frère demanded.

"So good! Asuna watches us. Oh Gods I feel her feeling this." He cried out.

"Yes. I feel it. She wants us together. She feels I am good for you. I know this can be better." He shivered as he shifted his hips fast.

"What do you want from me Kameron?" Lei strained his voice through moans.

The frère fell to his back and his mistress was devouring him with her eyes. She licked her lips and she groaned when he ran his hand up and down his maleness. Asuna stayed out of the act of love and she watched like an animal ready to attack. Lei was startled as Kameron moaned his name and he spoke in Mongolian. He was asking for him. He lost every ounce of resolve and he moved swiftly. He used his own leaking cock and he slowly began the act of kissing down Kameron's stomach. Both of them were moaning and crying out her name. It was pure arrogance on her part but these two beautiful men made love to each other and it was for her. A lusty smirk filled her face and Lei was so lightly dragging his claws along Kameron's ball sac and his taint. Her frère was breathing harder and moaning faster. Her Shouten mate teasingly teased his entrance and the frère was panting terribly.

"Your body is attempting to try and take my fingers greedy boy." He husked.

"I want you!" He growled in a Ramanga voice.

"You want me? You want me how?" Lei asked lifting Kameron hand and suggestively sucked on fingers.

"I took you and now you should do the same." He said tentatively.

"You made me say it Kameron. You made me declare what I wanted. I know my wife. She wants you shed your past the same as I needed to. She wants you to say your wants and your needs." He said softly.

"OH fuck!" Kameron cried out as his fingers dipped but never fully entered.

"If you will not tell me than I shall have to interpret." The Shouten said licking his lips.

Kameron froze and Lei's mouth began a path down his neck and this was what he wanted. He looked at his queen with red eyes and they begged her. They begged her for something…anything from her. Asuna came forward and he needed this she knew. Asuna began to breathe against his ear. His eyes shut and he whined badly as Lei stared at her face and then he let his tongue taste Kameron. Asuna watched her frère melt right there and Lei moaned around him. Asuna continued to husk and kiss her frère's ear as Lei used his mouth to make him a prisoner.

"Please Lei! I want you so much. I want you as close to me as possible." Kameron begged.

Lei shut his eyes and this creature was voicing his need and he could not deny him. Gently Lei his corporeal fingers sink slowly and Kameron whimpered and the Shouten carefully curled his fingers. Kameron stuttered his breath and Lei dragged his appendages back slowly and with ease and much practice sank them in and curled his fingers more. The sensations shook the frère and he wanted more. He needed more and Lei began his face meant to give him the most out of so little.

"Yes Lei! Oh yes! More please." He whispered urgently.

Lei surrendered and he slowly pulled his fingers back and he opened Kameron's thighs wide.

"Watch me Kameron. Watch me." Lei commanded.

The pale lithe body of Lei was now bare to his gaze after he had phased his clothes. Asuna was rapt and she watched Lei tease Kameron's entrance with his cock and the frère was panting harshly.

"Breathe in." The Jing commanded.

Kameron nodded and his lover eased in slowly. Asuna watched it like her life depended upon it and it was obvious Kameron was feeling no pain. Lei braced himself and leaned over so his mouth could reach the frère. She moved and kissed her Jing husband and oh that made it sweeter. Kameron began to roll a nipple between his fingers and her dress of white satiny silk. Her lips were sweet and he was lost in the feel of the frère's body. Kameron just felt and it made him crazed but since he had come into his queen's sphere, it felt good. He felt good about living, he had a son, he had love, and he found himself wanting more. Becoming willing to completely destroy for it. To have both his queen and someone else that was HIS will alone. Asuna felt his emotions and she slowly pulled away from Lei's mouth and Kameron leaned up and kissed him in her stead. Lei was taken for a ride it seemed because it was Kameron who grabbed his ass and began moving him.

"Oh Gods Kameron. Oh you are perfection. Oh my Gods." Lei whispered just feeling.

"As you do. Oh Mistress! You are wicked." His Ramanga tone stated as she moved behind Lei.

"I must touch you both because this is so aching and beautiful. My Lei. My beautiful Lei. My beloved Kameron." She moaned a little as her hand became everywhere. Neither man could handle the sheer amount of heat and burn between them to feel and scent her. It drove them both over the edge. She cut her wrist and she let Lei drink first and then moved so Kameron could suckle the same wound. Lei lost control of himself and he phased out. Kameron stared at her in surprise and she smiled.

"Give him a moment. Oh I see. How does this feel Kameron?" Asuna husked.

Her frère suddenly arched painfully and rolled on the bed. Asuna knew what it was and Lei was exploring that which was Kameron's soul. It was disconcerting, powerful, and the most erotic thing he could do. Kameron appeared as if possessed by seizures and a little bit of cum dribbled from his cock.

"Lei? You are making him end darling. You need to pull back. You see what I see do you not? You see his inner strength and his beauty." She whispered.

Lei phased in slowly and his eyes were silver. She rarely saw it from him and he stared at Kameron. His lips found the frère's mouth and it was tender and powerful. Kameron came to a little and the kiss made it so surreal. Lei was inside of him again and it became urgent. Lei whispered passionate things and Asuna trembled with his words. It horrified and made him protective of this man and his wife became aware that he now saw and he now knew it all. Lei had seen his suffering and he was saying "never again". He was swearing to protect him and kill _her._ Lei sank fangs deeply in Kameron's juncture; opposite of his wife's mark and Kameron shouted out and Lei went deeper. He was growling fiercely and harshly as blood spilled from the vicious mating mark. The frère was stunned and he felt his queen's lips licking up his cock and he was numb.

"I released?" He asked stupefied.

"We both did." Lei whispered kissing his temple over and over.

"I am so tired. I need sleep. You can touch souls." He said letting his hand rest on Asuna's head.

"Yes. Kameron?" The Shouten made him stare at him.

"Yes?" He asked still dazed.

"You are mine as well." Lei said letting his mouth leave soft kisses all over his face.

A soft smile spread over his face and Lei wrapped his arms protectively around the other man.

"You approve him I see." She whispered.

"Yes. How a Ramanga can have such innocence is astonishing. He is so beautiful Asuna. I mean his energies are so pure. I love him. I saw what he suffered and he only wished for love and we shall love him the way he was intended to be loved. Purely, wholly, and without restraint." Her Jing husband said with such fierce tenderness.

"Hai I agree." Asuna whispered in awe of her beloved Shouten husband.

"I am however in desperate need of my wife. She could crawl over here and let me make love to her too." He said smirking with a sexy smile.

"I do not have to be told twice." Asuna grinned.

"How are you well so fast?" He demanded as he sat her in his lap.

"I met another who can pull on yoki. I will show you later." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Will you now. Well Admal has been pushing me away and I am a little put out with him but I tell you what; I would love to get Bilae and Ayille alone." Lei snarled.

"I refuse to let Bilae use such a trite method to destroy me or hurt me. Now let us discuss our next moves my beloved Lei. For I want Ramanga queen or ekimmu blood spilled and soon." She said flatly.

Mas was awake and the hatred he felt was not easing. He stared at himself in the mirror and he hated himself. He hated that he had become a slave to someone else's soul. He had taken them to his father's lodge outside of Astana. He had permission to use it Maec had said and so he did. He did not want Arturo to find her or him. The half Arrancar son of his father was extremely powerful for one with a hollow existence.

"Mas?" He heard from the other room.

"What?" Mas snapped.

"I had an idea." Hibari said coming out pulling on a dressing gown.

"Please do tell me. I am certain you would anyway." He retorted.

"If you have this bind than you can have a normal life right?" She asked softly.

"I suppose. I had not tried to go around fucking everything that walked. A bind is supposed to be for my chosen wife. Not some mistake I made because my insane father had commanded it. Well here it is." He said with that tone of bitterness.

"Maybe we cannot break it but maybe we can weaken it enough that no one else need know. We can just pretend it does not exist and we move on." She suggested.

"Fine Hibari. Whatever. I do really do not care anymore. You made me your slave, your bitch, and you have returned my evil deed of changing you for forever. So go back and do whatever you want. You wanted revenge on us Shouten and now you have it. Your maker hates you and has some perverse need for you." He said staring straight into her eyes.

"Hai. I am trying. You never wanted this to work. You hated me for Anazel and you will always hate me. I love very good men and you are nothing to me." She said to be cruel.

She walked past him and she phased out. Mas stared at himself again and he wondered why his life was worth living. The idea of killing himself would kill her too and he liked that idea. He liked the idea of her bleeding out slowly and more sinister entered his depressed mind. Poisoning himself slowly so she would die in agony. That idea too had merit and he heard a commotion outside. He went to the door and his turned and bound was fighting a hollow of immense proportions. It was no regular one and it was an Arrancar it seemed.

"How dare you enter these lands!" He snarled.

"Lord Aizen has commanded it." The nasty creature chuckled.

"Lord Aizen commanded you to come here?" Hibari demanded.

"Yesss." It said and it swung her around and smashed her into tree in the twilight.

Mas was frozen. His back felt pain but he realized that she must have pissed off the shinigami puke. He suddenly grabbed her and he hauled her to the Arrancar. She struggled violently and his smile was manic.

"Do not harm her for now. I cannot have that as I have things to do but please do take her away. Drop her off a cliff. If that does not work; eat her!" He said laughing.

Hibari saw Mas and he hated her truly. He hated her for going to Arturo. Their relationship had always been tricky and tenuous. She stared at him in not total surprise and the Arrancar put something on her wrists.

"Does this give you peace?" She asked in a heavy voice.

"Absolutely. I hear the shinigami is a pervert. He liked your mother at one time. Perhaps he will tie you down and rape your whorish ass. I must say that appeals to me. The idea of you suffering. Rot in hell bitch!" Mas sneered.

A single tear fell down her face and she allowed herself to be taken. If it brought him peace to think that she would suffer than she would allow the subterfuge. Mas only watched her walked into a garganta and he smiled with sheer happiness. He phased into the Astana palace and he went in search of his father.

"You made it possible for the bind not to let the other bound be harmed. I want the same done to me. Will you Father?" He demanded.

"Mas, my boy not right now!" Maec said in exasperation.

"You swore you loved me! Love me enough now Father! Love me enough to use your magics to rid me of her forever! I do not want her. I want Anazel." He raged.

Maec was startled and he could see madness in his son's eyes. He felt guilt hit him like a ton of bricks and he nodded. He sighed and he went to his apothecary and he heard yelling and screaming. He poked his head out and Alum was fighting again and he sighed heavily. Admal slipped in and he saw the worry in his brother's eyes.

"I know where Bilae is." He said softly.

"Where?" Maec demanded.

"Los Noches." Admal said in triumph.

"Well well well the evil shinigami is making moves again. I see. We shall go as soon as I finish this brew. Help me Admal." He commanded.

They began to work on the brew that would protect Mas from his own bound and he had done the same to Admal. Not out of malice but sheer protection. This was to free his son and it was his fault. Most of the insanity in this family was his fault by way of his now very dead sister. He wondered if he was going to have to kill her son as well.


	99. Chapter 99

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: *Some scenes of blood and gore. Acts of violence described. If they bother you please do not read.* The turnling of one deals with the anguish and aftermath of the possible end. Bilae meets one of the old one's children and he moves on his discovery. Ayille attacks to try and spend her revenge upon Kameron, Asuna, and old frère. Blood baths on both parts that result in the unexpected and surprising move on the Ramanga's part. Leading up to and resulting in major anguish, betrayal, and intrigue. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Resulting in Betrayal

The Arrancar led her towards the white palaces that made up Los Noches and she was really put out with the arrogance of this inferior beast. She allowed herself to be dragged along but the stupid beast would not shut the hell up. Finally Hibari could not take it and she phased out of her manacles and appeared in front of the surprised Arrancar and bashed in his head. She knew only too well what would happen if his mask broke. The beast fell not quite dead but in the desert with more hollows. He would not last long. Hibari was fixing to phase out and she hoped that she would not see Mas again. She heard a clearing of a throat and she saw the man she had known as Raganos but now knew was Bilae.

"How very entertaining." He said staring at her.

"What the hell are you doing here you fucking freak?" Hibari asked.

"Well the fucking part is perhaps correct but the freak applies to you." Bilae grinned like a madman.

"Har har. Gotta go." She went to phase and he was behind her so fast.

"You look so much like my darling elder sister. You look like Arianrhod. How very fortunate for me." He purred in her ear.

"I look like my mother because I am her daughter you sick ass." She said and she whirled with incredible speed.

Bilae was shocked and he stared at the woman. His heart actually pounded and she had a weapon appear.

"Macha." He said with actual awe in his voice.

"Is that some ancient Celt word for I am fixing to kick your ass?" She wanted to know.

Bilae actually broke into a smile and she was confused.

"No. That would not happen I assure you. Macha Ulstera-Hammel." He said circling her.

"Yeah. Okay whatever. Toodles ekimmu. I eat your kind you know." She said stepping back and phasing out.

He could not believe it and the one woman who had held his interest for any time had stared at him and did not recognize him. Ayille had murdered her in a jealous fit and he had nearly killed his partner in crime for her actions. Macha was the embodiment of Annwn and Caer Sidi. She was everything that was light and dark and he had found himself falling in love with her. She had not acknowledged him because she had taken up with her half sibling. Anger filled him and he stormed into the shinigami's palace. Aizen had reached out to him and he had interesting ideas. His lust for power matched his own but he decided he would let the insane shinigami help him do some of his fighting for him. He intended to know who this woman was exactly and he would find Macha again.

Mas stared off into the bluffs and he was in his corporeal form. His black hair blew around him and he knew she had escaped. He felt it. His feelings would not stop and he was getting to a point of no return. He was getting to a point that he just did not want to live anymore. The rugged peaks and arid lands were of a comfort to him and he liked the corporeal portion of his native land.

"Come home." He said behind him.

"There is nothing left for me Anazel. I have tried. You deserve better and I am going mad. I only thought I was following his commands. I did not realize I was condemning myself." Mas stated.

"Kill her. I will kill her. Kill her and free yourself." She begged.

"I cannot. I want to but I cannot. I just cannot." He said hanging his head.

"How can still even remotely have feelings for that whore? She tried to destroy you! We have peace with their kind because your father has been freed from the sickness but what of all the terror that has gone on? Have you not suffered enough?" Anazel said falling near him.

"I saw how she can be. She is so tender towards her children. She loves that dragon and that filthy shinigami. She lied and said she was coming to love me too. I felt so mad. I felt so crazed and I wanted from her. I had never turned anyone before; I did not know it would make me NEED her. I got on my knees and begged her! I am Mas tr'Awnhi and I begged her to stay with me. I begged her to be my wife and to let us try to have something; anything." He said weeping into his arm.

Anazel felt the hatred pour from her soul and she held him as he let out his sorrow. She saw it coming and he was intending to end his life to end his suffering.

"If I kill her; should it not free you? Would you be free?" She begged.

"You cannot kill her Anazel. It is what I admired about you for so long. You were a lady." He smiled softly.

"Mas! Do not do this. I beg you. Please, I need you." She wept into his hair.

"Anazel, you deserve more. I cannot give you what you need. I am broken. I am shattered and I want peace. I refuse to be a mad bastard like my own father was. I like this him. I like how he rules with fairness and authority. I respect him. I was only from his trophy brood mare but that is okay because his queen is good for him. He was good to my mother." He said staring off.

"He has never shown you an ounce of love or respect till now!" She snarled in anger.

"He could not. Sanra had done such wretchedly evil things. He really suffers much Anazel. He suffers more than we know. I forgive him. I hope you will forgive me." He whispered.

"You intend to do it? You intend to kill yourself?" She sobbed.

Mas held up an empty vile of something and she sobbed harder.

'It will take some time and I will drift off to sleep. Stole it from my father's apothecary." He said amused.

Hibari stood further back and she could feel his utter despair. She suddenly appeared beside him and he only looked sad. Anazel went to strike and she phased out too quickly. She could tell he was weak and she hit his chest.

"You stupid bastard!" She screamed at him.

"You make living not worth it." Mas retorted.

Hibari dragged him and she was moving fast. He was weak by the poison and she pulled him into Yamasaki General. She was sobbing and he tried to fight her. Shinobu ran and he saw the Shouten.

"Get Aidoann! Get her and tell her to save him please." She begged her older brother.

"Hai. Smells like nightshade." Shinobu said.

Shinobu called on his Sahen mate through their bind and she phased in. She saw Prince Mas and she was shocked.

"My lord?" She asked surprised.

"Aidoann let me go." He said hoarsely.

"No Aidoann! Save him." Hibari begged.

"Fuck you!" He snarled at her.

Aidoann moved suddenly and she pulled something from her very modern lab coat. Mas stared and he felt heavy as hell. He shut his almost black eyes and the salty blood tears fell from the corners. Aidoann felt wretched and she phased out quickly to get Alum tr'Awnhi.

/

Alum walked hurriedly along the corporeal hospital and he followed the Sahen woman to his nephew. Mas was laid out on a hospital bed and he came to his side. Hibari paced back and forth as he assessed the situation.

"Nephew, why would you do such a stupid thing?" Alum asked as he began to administer drugs.

"I hurt. It does not stop Uncle Alum. I am sorry does she really have to be here?" He snarled at Hibari.

"I am not leaving dumb ass!" She snarled at him.

"You two are bound! You must stop this insanity." The tr'Awnhi healer said to both of the younger Shouten.

"Bite me!" Hibari hissed.

"Bring it darling." Mas snarled at her.

Alum worked with the modern Shouten medicines and he was able to deliver him the antidote to the poison. Mas was beyond sleepy and he felt so heavy. He glared at her and his uncle but he nodded off. Alum whirled on Hibari and growled in anger.

"He is a good man. He is a good soul and you torment him!" He snapped.

"He turned me after your bitch sister killed me!" She screamed.

"From what I understand he only did as his king and father asked of him." Alum said with a sneer.

"He dropped me off when I was newly awoken and he abandoned me! I was angry and I was alone. He did nothing to teach me anything. I figured it out on my own." Hibari began weeping.

"That was a cruel thing but I am certain there was a reason." He said feeling a little for her.

"Iyo was guided by a hollow! A hollow! Nveid actually searched her out and tried to teach her! This bastard just dropped me off like rubbish. He is not purely innocent healer! I was! I was innocent until I found out that more Shouten killed one of my beloveds in the past after I died to save him. So no, I am not innocent but neither is Mas!" She said wiping away her bloody tears.

"You need to figure something out. This will drive you both mad." He said bowing and he phased out.

Mas laid there as if asleep but he was awake. He heard her words and they were true. He felt like a bastard because he had not wanted to change her. His father had demanded it and he did not want to be stuck with her.

"Why did you choose him over me?" Mas demanded softly.

"Because he wanted me before I became Shouten. He knew me then. He knew me and I balked. You and I were always separated and you had to stay in Astana. You wanted what I could not give you." She said angry.

"Yes. I wanted a family. I am so sorry for wanting that." He snorted in anguish.

"You did not want ME! You wanted her but needed our bond. I did not want that. If I am with you than I want you not because of a fucked up tie that makes us insane." Hibari stated.

"I started to feel so deeply for you and you let that bastard tear us up. He is a powerful bastard and you would have let him kill me. You would have let him kill me to what Hibari?" He asked gritting teeth.

"I do not know. This is all wrong and it obvious you and I would never have gotten along even if we had met under different circumstances. I wanted revenge. I have been trampled for so long by ningen, Shouten, and men in general. I was not being controlled anymore!" She confessed.

"How very noble of you. I just want this feeling to go away. I want and I do not think it will happen. My father separated us so that in the event of your death or mine; we would feel it but we would not succumb." He stated.

"So you thought to kill yourself and make me suffer at the same time." Her whisper was like heavy air.

"Yes! I think I shall go into a monastery. I have no wish to be a burden and I am just tired. Never good enough for my family and not even good enough for my own turned. Should have let me die." He said in the depression again.

Hibari felt such crushing guilt and she neared him. He refused to look at her and her chest was aching profoundly.

"I wanted it better for you. I did not think I was it." She admitted.

"You never asked. Of course you would not ask. I was not worthy of it was I?" He asked without meeting her eyes.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She cried feeling her chest constrict painfully.

"I only tell the truth how I see it woman. You lied to me to get your revenge and I was such an idiot that I fell right in. Please go away. I should like to sleep at least since death is not going to happen." He roared.

Hibari was sobbing in pain and she neared him. He prayed she would not kiss because he was not that strong. Hibari lowered her mouth over his lips and he only stared.

"If that is all the case; we should try again." Hibari stated flatly.

"No. I have nothing but loathing for you. I may need you but want you? Hell no." He said looking away.

Hibari was being mean and she suddenly and savagely kissed him. He moaned into it and her mouth always made him want more. The tone of the kiss changed and he made a wounded noise. Mas jerked his head to the side and he was breathing too hard.

"Now you stop! You do not have the right to kiss me that way. If it is need than fuck like the animal you are. Do not even pretend to have any tenderness. You have become the perfect monster." He said cruelly.

"You are on widow buddy. You prolly cannot feel your cock at the moment. Bet you feel hot too." Hibari hissed at him.

'"I do not care." He said hissing at her.

She ripped his blanket away and Hibari phased out. Mas looked around and he could not move much. Hibari was now in him and he tried to breathe.

-Learned how to use my Shouten yoki really well, huh? - She demanded.

"Yes." He said tightly and she phased out of him.

She straddled his lap and he stared at her with narrowed eyes. Hibari touched his clothes and they phased off. He was angry and Mas wanted to throttle her. She chose to slip out of her shirt and she phased her hiked up skirt. Her breasts were pert and he stared at them.

"You still like my body." Hibari stated narrowing her eyes.

"You would be a well paid whore." He retorted again.

"Nice to know. So how much would I be worth?" She asked in sarcasm.

She surprised him and her mouth slowly descended until she breathed heavily against his ear.

"Mas?" She whispered.

"Go away Hibari." He said with gritted teeth.

"Do you really want me to go away?" Hibari asked as her wavy silver hair fell around them.

"I want to stop feeling pain. You have stolen my dignity, my honor, and my life." Mas replied.

She dragged her lips to his mouth and he snarled in anger but she began a softly devastating kiss. She was being dirty by using tenderness and he opened his mouth. He groaned as she knew how to engage him and soon he felt her tongue massage against and begin what felt like a dance. Mas was so damn heavy feeling and he wanted to move but she worried his bottom lip and sucked on his tongue and slowly withdrew from his mouth and nibbled his lip in the process. Her eyes began to burn brighter red and he watched her and she skimmed her satiny lips against his throat and Mas was struggling with sanity. Hibari ran her hands through his shiny black hair and the Shouten prince hissed out as her mouth sucked on his sculpted chest.

"I said stop. Stop it! Oh Gods! You know…Hibari what are you doing?" He asked confused.

She knew how utterly sensitive his nipples were and she had nothing but her own hair barrettes. She pulled one out and she quickly worked it over his male nipple. He gasped out and stared at her.

"Fuck!" He cursed as it pinched.

"Feel good?" She asked softly.

"Evil! Oh Gods yes!" He had to moan out.

Hibari let her tongue flick against the pinched skin and she began a rapid licking and Mas was breathing too hard. It felt wickedly good and she kept it up. Hibari looked wildly around and she suddenly willed medical tape into her hand and Mas stared at her in shock. She lifted his heavy hands and she actually had the balls to suspend his hands above his head. Mas was in utter disbelief as she suddenly pinched his nipple and he snarled out in the pleasure.

"Still feel good?" Hibari asked too softly.

"You wicked woman. YES!" Mas whined out.

Hibari began to run her short claws along his thighs and they brushed his scrotum but he only glared at her. The Shouten hybrid eyed his cock and his chest was heaving a little as he took in her actions. She moved his legs for him and slowly she began slow licks and nips down one thigh. He stared up and Mas was numb. She lifted his leg and she licked the back of his knee and it registered to his brain faintly. She continued her slow path of sensual licks and she even tasted his foot. The odd thought was he was glad he was a clean person and it was slowly building in his mind and body. She worked over to his other foot and she ran a claw up the bottom of Mas's foot.

"You are going to drive me mad?" He asked strained.

"No." Hibari sniped.

She licked up his leg and Hibari's nose was pressed into his groin. His eyes widened and he faintly felt her fangs slip into his femoral artery. He shut his eyes and he knew his cock was hard as hell but it stunned his system when she reached up and began to massage it lightly. Her touch was too gentle and only served to make him harder and with more lust. She lifted her mouth stained with his blood and Mas stared at her eyes. Pain was reflected in them and he looked away. Hibari growled and she knelt between his legs and he yelped when he felt her tongue trace his scrotum and to his backside. She continued the sharp thrusts of slick muscle and she rimmed him and slowly went to suckling his testicles into her mouth.

"Why are you doing this? To prove you have power over me? You have power over me!" He snarled.

She used her whole mouth to worship one testicle and he wished to the heavens he could move. He could no longer hold in his moans and Hibari stared at him as he breathed in and out rapidly.

"Please just let me end! Gods your mouth is sin. Oh Hibari why do this to me? Ooooh please!" He groaned out in utter frustration.

"Mas! Watch." She growled.

Mas did watch and she opened her mouth and hollowed her cheeks. She sucked his head into her mouth as she swirled her tongue with deftness and passion. He could not forget her mouth on his cock and Mas knew how good she was at this. She sank him all the way to his thin bit of black curls and the cry was beautiful. Mas rolled his eyes as he could barely move at all. He hands were still above him and he cried out the Shouten call.

"Mas! So wonderful! Do it again. Make it again. Please do it again. I want to hear you need me. Mas?" She begged him.

He was startled and Hibari's mouth began to suck, dig, and drag fangs.

"You want my cum Hibari? You want to drink your maker?" He asked in such a filthy tone.

"Now or later truly I want to slide you into me first." Hibari replied.

Hibari fell back from him and her head was near his feet and she opened her thighs wide. His turned bit her bottom lip as she ran fingers through her own sex and rubbed her nub furiously. Mas's vision was shadowed by the slowly changing white and he could see her wet beginning to glisten and it leaked a little.

"If we fuck will you leave?" He demanded.

"I am not fucking you." She growled.

He went to snarl at her and Hibari moved up his body. She used her own wetness and began to run it up and down his shaft quickly and his moans came faster and Hibari adjusted herself and Mas's vision was shot. He was greeted with the enticing aroma and he loved her taste. He began to use his tongue to thrust deeply into her core as he began a pace meant to make him drunk. Hibari was squatting and the pressure built up fast in her loins and Mas made snarls and growls at her most shrouded parts and sank his tongue deep. Mas began to drink when he tasted the slight difference and she was orgasming. She was gripping the rails of the hospital bed as she kept herself suspended over his mouth.

"You taste so good!" He screamed out as she took her sex away.

His chest heaved and her blood had been mixed with her orgasm. Hibari was in a crazed lust as well and she teased him by barely letting him enter her center. It took her all not to just slide down him but she continued to tease and Mas was screaming out the Shouten cry again. It made her lose it and she suddenly sank all the way down him and his head shot up. Their eyes met and Hibari rotated her hips in a semi circle. Mas was unable to do anything but be ridden slowly and he arched his neck.

"I know you are angry at me. I know why. I did not mean to hurt you. I thought I was freeing you from my misdeeds." She whimpered.

"I did not want to be freed. I wanted you!" Mas groaned.

"I saw a chance to let you out. I thought you took it. Your mind was quiet." Hibari whispered.

"Because I was in a coma!" He said glaring and his face crumpled.

"I was an idiot. I was not that person but I was so angry. I felt so much hatred." She said beginning to sob.

"I want to suckle you." He said tightly.

Hibari leaned forward and she allowed him to draw in her tit. She made such soft mewls of pleasure that he keened to do more. Mas could only think how much he loved her breasts and his sucking and nibbling left her panting. His mind screamed at her to go harder but she kept it slow. The glacial pace of the love making made for a very slow burn and his mind was nearing overload. He let her breast go and he began to nip the fleshy part till he reached the right bud. His teeth rolled it and he sucked with vicious need. Hibari yelped out and it was heady. It was reeling him and making him need that much more. He let that nipple go and he angled his head a bit and he kissed her jaw till she turned her mouth towards him and the kiss was beyond destruction. He whimpered and moaned so hard into it that it made him shudder. Her hips still undulated and he wanted to hold her and knead her skin in his hands but he could not. Hibari began to speed up her gyrations and his kissing became harsher and bolder as the ending was coming quite suddenly. She slammed her hips harder and harder. She needed his blood and she quickly reached up and cut the tape of one wrist and she jerked her mouth from his and Mas let his eyes fly open. Her mouth opened and she sank them in. The act of feeding compounded with the squeezing of his cock made him spill quite hard and she was in the midst of her end but her noises came out as gurgles.

"Aaagghh!" He screamed as it echoed.

Blood seeped down his wrist and he whimpered too as she continued to squeeze his maleness with her core as she spasmed her own end. He shut his black eyes and he breathed harder and his heart raced wildly. She released his wrist and she cut the tape. She undid his nipple from her make shift clamp and quickly swiped the angry bud with her tongue. He made a noise of pleasure and she lay next to him.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Laying next to you." Hibari stated.

"Why Hibari?" He asked feeling despondent again after the mind destroying sex.

"Because I felt what it was having you ripped. I cannot do it." She said nuzzling her mouth against his chest and she softly flicked her tongue the red male nipple.

"What are you doing?" Mas asked feeling himself getting stirred yet again.

"Touching you. I would say forgive me but I know how you are." She grunted and Mas felt the warm wet tears on his chest.

"It is all so wrong." The Shouten prince said shutting eyes.

"If my mother could love your father than why can you not give me another shot at earning your devotion again?" Hibari demanded.

He was doomed in this moment and she was now fisting his length. He had not felt the slipping from her body and he sighed.

"I cannot think. I cannot make any decisions. Since you are determined to engage our bodies again; I should like to request something." He stated flatly.

"Hai?" She asked him.

"Could you use your mouth? I enjoy your mouth." Mas grunted.

She nodded and he felt her silver hair tickle his thighs. Mas moaned as she began to give him oral relief and his lips trembled. The idea of her drinking him made him retreat into his mind and give it up to the pleasure.

Asuna worked her way through the jungle and Chan was leading her on a merry chase. He definitely had inu in him. It made him quite playful. Sebastein was an ass at times from his sheer arrogance for having lived so long. She suspected Chan was older.

"You come here for me my queen. What is it you wish?" He asked in the winds.

"Come out Chan!" She shouted.

"Why? You are in a foul mood and I feel the winds roar near me." He chuckled mirthfully.

"The winds?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Did you not ever notice when you are especially angry that the winds pick up?" Chan called.

"I guess I never really noticed." She said out loud and to no one.

"When you killed the kumori and those Ramanga uppyr back in your youth; you called upon the winds that surrounded the sacred mount in Japan. When you discovered the death of my grandpup Sheng. You willed the very air and your rage heated it and melted the beasts away in the ensuing blast." He said stepping out.

"Okay." She muttered meeting his intense blue almost violet eyes.

"Do you know why you are so feared my queen? It is true; everything can be defeated and NOTHING is invincible but if you learned finite control, you could suck the very air from your enemy's lungs. You are feared because you control the very thing that ALL life requires. Winds and air. You could learn to make sheer tornados if you learned." He stated.

"I do not have that kind of time." She growled.

"You are so hell bent on stopping them and making them pay. Lives end. We are the embodiment of nature; that is the very essence of a youkai versus the mortals. Everything can die and you my queen can make it happen. Air fuels fire. Air is a part of water and ice. Air is a part of the earth and do you see the connection?" Chan asked nearing her.

"Hideaki controls water." She said breathing harder.

"Yes. I do as well." He said stopping right in front of her.

"You are?" Asuna asked trembling.

"Danu was my grandmother and she was from that land called Leth'Evana; land of water." He smiled softly.

Chan held her chin and he lowered his mouth. The soft kiss made her lose sense. He was older than Bastian and he was a helluva kisser. She shoved him back and he looked pissed.

"I rule these men here and you deny me?" He asked in sudden anger.

"I am not your whore Chan. I am my own person and I make up my own mind." Asuna said pissy.

His eyes were full blown violet and he jerked her to and wrapped his arms around her. He invaded her mouth and she tried not to mewl as he did so. Chan had to keep her up because it did weaken her knees. He gently pulled back his mouth and he smirked. She stared at him with green eyes and his face held such a sensual look.

"You take liberties." She said harshly.

"I will take more later but I will have you." Chan stated running his thumbs over her magenta stripes.

"You will have to earn it!" Asuna growled staring at the mark of the Panyu royal house on his brow.

"So tell me how to earn it my queen." He stated softly.

"You are obviously strong. There are indications that I must return to an era I do not want to go but I will. I should like to have someone who is obviously of some age and power. Perhaps you can help me bring out my own power as you suggest." She said breathing hard.

"What time frame do you mean?" He asked softly.

"The ningen ruler of England named Edward "Longshanks" Plantagenet." She stated clenching teeth.

"That was after I ruled Panyu. I will be here in that era. Find me and I will give you something to give to me." He said smoothly.

"I see. Good idea actually." She blushed.

"I was a lord after all." Chan grinned.

"Okay. I have to go back." Asuna stated feeling angry but determined.

"It is true you have made companions?" He asked in a sultry tone.

"I have three." She mumbled.

"Make more." He grinned and he suddenly stepped back and he was gone.

Asuna stood there in surprise at his audacity. She had no doubt she would see him again and sooner rather than later.

Mas woke up and she was still next to him. She had phased out for a little while only to come back and kiss him stupid. If he did this insane thing than Arturo would come after him. He was not sure how he felt about that at all and she shifted against him. Her hand threaded in his long hair and it felt good.

"Hibari?" He asked hoarsely.

"Hmm? Why are you awake?" Hibari whispered softly.

"We must talk." Mas stated more firmly.

"If you say you still hate me, then I suppose I shall go." She said muffling her voice.

"Tell me why?" He demanded.

"He said he would kill you. I did have feelings and we were not doing so hot. I thought it would make you happier. I did not realize he came to you and made his point with violence." She admitted.

"See that is the part I do not understand. You must have felt the violence Hibari." He said coldly.

"I had been attacked." She frowned.

"Pardon me?" Mas asked staring at her.

"I did not feel because I was fighting for my life. Maybe well felt it together." She sighed.

"Stabbed?" He asked suddenly.

"Hai why?" Hibari asked.

"I thought it was Arturo who came upon me. Someone stabbed you?" He asked stunned.

"So Arturo only threatened you and attacked the once?" His turned asked softly.

"A dragon whore. She thought Ryunosuke was too good for me and she stabbed me horribly." She sighed.

"Oh my Gods Hibari. I have been angry for what?" He asked sick to his stomach.

"So maybe…maybe you can deal with me? Maybe you can forgive me?" The silver haired Shouten asked.

Blood tears fell down his face and he felt as though he had wasted time and emotions for nothing. Mas held her tightly and he let loose his emotions. He kissed her head over and over and he groaned, I love you. She mounted his still paralyzed form and she began to move on him slowly. He begged to kiss him and Mas was shaken to his core and he realized that they had been allowed to falter and he did blame Arturo for it. Arthur Silver had taken advantage of a bad situation and allowed it to fester. Mas knew he needed to get well and he was going to have a meeting with little brother. It was high time someone knocked some Shouten into him.

Ayille was no longer in Central America and several were not happy but several made plans to track her down and murder her. Lei was smiling as he played Kameron and Asuna a card game. She was laughing as they played poker and she had suggested the strip version of the game. Lei was not shy and neither was she. Poor Kameron was red as hell and he was losing. Never in his long life until she had come into his life did he live such a "normal" life.

"Poor darling! You underwear must go." She smirked as he blushed more.

"Yes." He said biting his lip and Lei grinned as he stood up and phased them off.

"Lei!" He growled.

"They are on the other side of this massive house and we are alone. Hush lover." Lei growled back in a sexy sound.

Kameron sighed softly and he leaned his head back and received Lei's passionate caress. Asuna watched and she knew how Lei could be.

"Shit." Kameron muttered.

"I know. I take your breath away." The Shouten man smirked.

Kameron went to speak and she slid down his front. He stared at his queen and his eyes burned.

"You are aroused. I only wish to make it better." Asuna whispered innocently.

"Oh Gods." Kameron husked and she began to suck on his manhood.

Lei refused to be not involved and he jerked her designer jeans down and he began to work his hips back and forth as their little game got wild. Kameron wanted to talk about the incubus and she kept putting him off and this was a definite way to do so. His maker and love of his life made him see stars and Lei snarled his finish deep within his beloved wife. Kameron had to pull her up and he carried her as he ported into her bedroom. His Shouten lover came behind him and brought him a robe. He stared at it and Kameron stared at him.

"It is a gift. Do not look so shocked." Lei said rolling his eyes.

"What are we?" Kameron asked softly.

"Lovers. I have my feelings that I am sorting through but I feel fierce." The younger man admitted.

"Yes. Okay. I accept that." The frère said nodding.

"Kameron, I am truly both. You understand that? We are the same in that respect and I stare at her and get maddened in lust the same as I do you. I do not even know if I view you as a separate person. You and she are so much alike." He chuckled.

Kameron smiled widely and Lei was tender. He made the frère stay and he pulled on some jeans of his own. He kept clothes at each of her homes now. He pulled on his black boots and a grey button down and he needed some food. She slept with Kameron's arms around her and the frère was so beautiful. His chest hurt to stare at him and her as the rested. Lei shook his head and he phased out to Hueco Mundo. His hunger was his main concern and he went in search of a hollow. He took his time and his mind wandered to his mating of Asuna and his seduction by Admal. The Shouten prince was often gone as of late and Lei suspected that he was whoring around again. He would not allow him too close and he was about done with their relationship. His mind was so deep in thought when he heard several roaring sounds. He assumed it was Gillian and he went to a high dune and he was horrified to see Ramanga. They were tearing apart a human of all things and he was angered. He phased fast and Lei appeared in the melee. He grabbed the dagger that Kameron had given him and he slashed the spine of one Ramanga and the beast screamed wildly and Lei whirled and he shoved the short blade deeply into the gut of the second bat like creature. Both fell in the sand twisting in agony and wretched pain. The man looked to be of Central Asian descent and Lei felt terrible.

"Hurt!" He rasped in Punjabi.

"I am so sorry. Wrap your arms around my neck." Lei whispered urgently.

"Dying! Kill me!" The human begged.

"What? No!" The Shouten cried.

It was apparent that the poor man could not survive the bites of the Ramanga and Lei held onto the poor mortal as he finally succumbed to trauma. Pieces of his muscle, skin, and other things had been ripped open by hungry jaws. His stomach had been carved open and Lei was sick. He turned away and began to vomit from the grisly scene. He did not hear the coming of another and there was a hissing noise.

"You killed my babies." She snarled at him.

"Your fucking monsters killed an innocent!" Lei snarled at Ayille.

"You are one of hers!" Ayille said in delight.

"I am one of her loyal mates slut and you well…all your frère say you fucking stink!" The Jing said snarling at her.

"What you call stink; I say musk bitch." She retorted.

Lei stared at her in horror and she was a beautiful woman but her pale skin showed her veins easily and her long black hair was inky in color. Her eyes mirrored his own but hers seemed somehow more demonic and her lips were stained red. Her fangs poked out a little and she wore a black dress that hugged her figure.

"How much do you love the empusae whore little boy?" She said moving towards him.

Lei rolled and Ayille moved fast. They dodged back and forth and he was attempting to phase out but she grabbed his shoulder and her nasty claws sank deeply into the tendons of his juncture and he screamed in pain.

"You have a mouth on you little man. How about this? How about I show you a little mercy and kill you swiftly if you tell me where my traitorous old frère are. Tell me where his baby is." Ayille stated crushing his clavicle.

"How about this." Lei said reaching with his opposite arm.

Ayille made a wretched shriek of a wounded animal as he slashed her breast wide open. The poisonous weapon made her skin flake off of her plush globe and the pain was awful. Lei could see her actually flushing with lust.

"You sick bitch!" He said terribly horrified.

"Such pain. Oh my Gods." She said training her now red eyes on him.

He did not see her move and her bite shred his other juncture. He turned totally pallid as pain of such acute agony hit him and he went down.

Kameron and Asuna both sat up and she gasped as she felt Lei's mind. Kameron scrambled so fast and he yelled for Ryo and Chrestian. She dressed in a battle hanfu and Kameron pulled on a black tee shirt and cargo pants in deep tan. Her head frère grabbed an ornate sword that he used sometimes and she ported them all to Hueco Mundo. Ryo snarled and Chrestian stayed calm but Ayille looked up from her delicious meal and she stared at Arianrhod and she narrowed her eyes at Kameron.

"Hello beautiful boy. You fucking thieving whore. Hello my little Viking god. Come back to momma?" Ayille asked in a mad tone.

Chrestian made a sound of disgust and Ayille snarled. She threw Lei away and Asuna came at her so fast. They began to fight back and forth wildly. Kameron dove for Lei and Ayille saw how the frère looked at him.

"Lei? It is Kameron. I am biting you now." He whispered urgently.

"Please!" Lei gasped in shocks and cries of agony.

Kameron sank fangs in quickly and Lei shut his eyes. The ability to ease pain had been passed onto Kameron from his wife. He assumed since he had reached such an age with his incubus abilities that he was just that strong. He counteracted the bite of Ayille and Asuna was assisted by both Chrestian and Ryo in the fight. Kameron stared down at his lover and he heard a sound that destroyed his heart. Ayille had attacked Ryo and the red frère was on the sand and his throat was bleeding out. Kameron screamed and he left Lei as he ran towards Ayille. Lei had pressed the dagger in his hand and her old frère slashed Ayille's face, arms, and other breast. She laughed but her skin flaked badly. Asuna saw the danger and she pathed to Chrestian to take Lei and Ryo. He obeyed without thought and his queen let her yoki grow. Ayille wrestled the dagger from Kameron and Asuna screamed.

"I will get your baby. I will raise him as I did you and I will not allow any other empusae to taint him!" Ayille screamed in his face.

She plunged the dagger and she dug with it. Asuna grabbed her long black hair and Ayille suddenly knew great fear. Her eyes burned like hellfire but in green. Asuna's squeezed her hand and the eruption of yoki was so powerful that it blew both uppyr queens apart. Ayille felt as though her chest was compressed and she could not find air. She crawled away and Kameron was bleeding terribly but he staggered to his own queen and she was whispering in Gaelic. He realized she was calling on Fionn or Gwydion and he suddenly terrified.

"Asuna? Mistress?" He gasped.

"Too much. We used too much. My frère can you port us?" Her husky voice asked strained.

"No." Kameron said trying to see if she was injured.

"This body is young. Try to deal with her youth." Her voice wavered.

Kameron snarled as he saw Ayille gasping for breath and he moved weakly near her and he suddenly changed form and he began to viciously attack. Gwydion phased in and he was sick by what he saw. He stormed over fast and he threw Kameron away and he wrapped his hand around the Ramanga queen's throat. Her ghastly smile was nauseating when Gwydion heard "brother" in Gaelic. Bilae appeared and shoved a morphed limb deep into the ice ekimmu's back. His smile was pure evil and Asuna was so weak that it was taking her all to crawl towards Kameron whose wing was shredded and he whined in his demonic tone. Gwydion stumbled and Ayille went to attack as well. A fog of epic proportions appeared out of nowhere and Bilae snarled as he whirled around looking for the source.

"How dare you." Chanak whispered in a maddened fury.

"You betray me?" Bilae roared.

"I was never your ally Ganek-Bilae. I am Sanra's son and you let her die for your ambitions." He roared.

The "crystal" trees that dotted the desert suddenly came to life and pierced Ayille in so many places that she was utterly mortified as her thick viscous blood dripped into the white sand turning it pink. The Soten leader punched Bilae several times and there was a burst of yellow yoki each time he punched. Bilae snarled and hissed as pieces of skin seemed to melt off his face. Chanak did not stop and Bilae shoved and touched Chanak. The Soten did not seem aware he was being injured and he still attacked. Bilae sputtered and stared at the silver haired goddess that he was intent to now kill.

"I have seen Macha. She will replace you Arianrhod. You filthy wraith!" Bilae shouted and clouds of grey smoke filled the air around him.

Chanak was getting his lungs burned badly and he allowed his natural plant yoki to wrap around Bilae's neck and Chanak chanted something. Bilae's eyes widened in more surprise as the boy beat him this round. The vines twisted and squeezed but the sudden onslaught of thorns tore into his flesh. Bilae phased weakly and appeared near Ayille and made an explosion of his yoki occur so he could escape. Chanak stared at the empusae queen and Gwydion was shocked that a lowly infant had this much power. The Soten roared and he kicked the bleeding ekimmu in the head. The ice prince went unconscious and Chanak stalked closer to Asuna.

"You put my child at risk for what reason?" He demanded.

"She attacked one of my mates!" She snarled at him.

"Fuck you whore! You will not lose my son. I will kill you to get to him." Chanak said in a dangerous tone.

Kameron snarled back and he slowly swung at Chanak and the Soten went to deliver a sure death blow and Asuna put herself between them both.

"He is my frère! He is my frère and you will not touch him!" Asuna screamed.

"Move!" The Soten raged.

"Like hell I will. You will never lay a hand on him!" She said spreading her arms.

"I said move!" Chanak said stalking a little closer.

Kameron faked a move and he suddenly shoved his queen behind him and he used a surge of strength. His powerful blow knocked Chanak some ten feet. Blood ran from Kameron's nose and he bared his fangs in a threatening tone. The frère jumped on Chanak and the Soten was fixing to do one of his fae power punches when Kameron grabbed his crotch and used his surprise to sink fangs into his neck harshly. Kameron was fixing to rip it out but Asuna pulled him off. The empusae queen put her geta sandal to his throat and Chanak dared her with rainbow eyes.

"You would kill a father of your child?" He asked coldly.

"You ever attack my beloved Kameron again and I will kill you without thought." She said with as much frigid cold.

"Let me kill him first!" Kameron roared.

"You do not have the power turnling. I told you I will kill you for my son." Chanak said and suddenly misted devoured his body and he was gone.

Asuna had to be held up by Kameron and he brought her to Gwydion's prone form. His head had a dent in it. She cried out and she had to pull on all of Kameron's reserves to get them out of Hueco Mundo and to medical help.

Kameron was bothered badly and he had an IV in his arm and he was receiving plasma. Nanami had figured out that the plasma helped those of Ramanga descent enhance their natural speedy healing. Kameron looked over at Ryo and he was hooked up to a breathing machine. They said given time that he would survive but Lei had to have surgery. Asuna came in and she stared at him. He met her eyes and he breathed in.

"You hide nothing from me normally." Kameron stated.

"I bit him. I allowed him to feel euphoria because I wanted to pay him back for Sanra's actions. He thinks of her as some saint. It backfired on me. He stole Amras's body as you know and he somehow brought him back. When I took Amras back myself…well things took a weird twist." She explained.

"You keep nothing from me, why start now?" He asked blinking his dark eyes.

"Because I feel foolish. There is no love; it is only lust and he used his fae abilities to make me this way. So I am sorry my darling but I do not handle being the fool very well." Asuna blushed.

"Okay. Since we are being honest; Nobu knows about Airis. He asked bluntly and he gave me that weapon." The frère said lifting his chin.

"Okay. Forgive me my stupidity?" Asuna said kneeling in front of him.

"Yes. Always." He said accepting her kiss.

She smiled against his mouth and she stared at his face.

"I remember a certain man asked me to make him a father again." She whispered into his ear.

"Yes but I am thinking we should wait some time. I do not like the looks she gave me. She is targeting Aahmes again." He said worried.

Asuna realized he said mistress less and less and that made her happy. She held his chin and nothing this man could do would piss her off. Not a damn thing he could do would piss her off it seemed.

"Can you check on Lei? I am attached to this thing. I wish…" He said.

"You wish to know he is okay because you are starting to love him?" Asuna finished.

His eyes were stony but he nodded. She nipped his mouth several times and Kameron drove his tongue to mate hers. Asuna's withdrawal from the caress was slow and he groaned.

"He is worthy of your love. I could not share your affections with just anyone." She said gently.

"You are and always will be my whole heart mistress. You have my soul and I never wish to have it back." Kameron said honestly and fiercely.

"You wished to know of the Panyu incubus." She stated.

"Yes. What does he want?" He inquired.

"He wishes to teach me better control but I feel like he also wishes to use my body." Asuna admitted.

"I will accompany you next time, is that okay with you?" He asked lifting his hands and staring at her face.

"Hai. It is okay." She nodded brushing his nose against hers.

"You defended me so ardently." Kameron stated still touched.

"Well you did the same." She smiled.

"I do not feel like your frère. I feel a part of you totally." He said breathing deeply.

"Good. Because you are my darling. You are part of what makes me now. I forget what my life was before you came into it. I love you and I would die to protect you. I swear it." His mate and queen said with such conviction.

"That is my job. Die for you." He whispered hard.

"No. We protect each other because we are mated and we love one another. Is that a good enough reason?" She asked.

"Yes. Please Lei?" He asked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

She pulled away from him and Kameron was so happy but that small bit of fear over Ayille crept into his heart. He knew others wanted her dead but he intended to deliver the final blow. He would see the light leave the evil creature's eyes.

Asuna checked on Lei and Gwydion as the both were in recovery. Gwydion actually had a skull fracture and it had shocked them all how powerful Chanak really was. She saw a figure with a cloak over him and Asuna walked quickly.

"Airis?" She asked shocked.

"Beren wishes to know of your health." He said formally.

"I am fine." Asuna said trying to see his face.

"Why did you engage them?" He asked and she saw anger in his face.

"Because Lei was being harmed wretchedly. How dare you ask me to cower when someone I love is in danger." His lover asked coldly.

"I told you that I would pick up my blade again. You will not listen?" Airis asked in a temper.

"I think I prefer you in healer mode." Asuna snapped.

"You prefer me mourning. I am done with it. I have a daughter to protect and her stubborn mother! Simyth has given me leave as he is busy fighting in Leth'Evana. You should see Beren soon. He is distraught." He said in anger.

"He can come here! I always go to him." She snapped.

"Your Tomoshibi daughter has consented to marry Simyth. She carries his daughter." Airis stated with calculated measures.

"She deserves to be deliriously happy." Asuna said with warmth in her eyes.

"She has begged my king to help restore this Kaimei. He adores and practically worships the ground she walks on and he will do it." He said.

Asuna was shocked by the news and he walked nearer to her. She did not expect him to openly and passionately kiss her and Nobu walked out. To see the other healer kiss her stupid made him very hot.

"Well Healer Ludok. Are you here to teach me?" Nobu asked.

"Yes. Your errant mate intends to not listen." He said releasing her.

"Pardon me? Teach? Teach you what?" Asuna asked stupidly.

"How to fight honey. You do look splendid though. Lei is awake." He laughed.

Her mouth dropped open as Nobu ported them via his shoki and she stood there just in shock. Asuna shook her head and she slipped into the room where Lei was awake and he stared at her.

"She is nasty. I mean really fucking nasty. She got off when I stabbed her." He said shuddering.

"My blood?" She asked gently.

"Gods YES!" Lei groaned as she gave him her wrist.

Both of his clavicles had needed to be repaired but she intended to pull on his yoki. She let him suckle the wound and she suddenly jerked his yoki and he choked. He screamed out and Gwydion startled awake. He yawned and saw what she was doing and rolled over to go back to sleep. Asuna smirked and realized he was on lots and lots of pain killers. Gwydion was an awesome fighter but he was lazy as hell at times. Lei's chest heaved and he stared at her.

"You healed me." He whispered.

"Hai. Kameron needs to make sure you are ok." She stated.

"Yes. My beautiful wife. My lovely little she dog." Lei grinned as he sat up and devastated her with his mouth.

His wife groaned for him and he soon had her nice and pliant. He smirked as he pulled away and he forced himself to phase. Asuna walked over to Gwydion and he was snoring loudly.

"So sexy." She snorted.

"Huh?" He asked coming to.

"Macha, who was she?" Asuna demanded.

"One of two daughters of Arawn. You birthed her and she was an incredible warrior. Bilae adored her but she rebuffed him. Ayille killed her." He said sleepily.

"Okay. Kiss me?" She asked.

"Yes." He said receiving his sweet kiss and she had him sweating soon.

"You come to me when you are well. We have had enough separation." She whispered.

"I agree. Need you always but you give me your blessings and freedom. We will work this time." Gwydion said falling back to sleep.

"I agree too." She said softly and kissed his forehead of the angelic looking man.

She sighed and she left to go find out some information and inform her father of Ayille's injuries and more. She suspected who Macha was and she detoured to the room that Mas tr'Awnhi was still in. Hibari was sleeping beside him and she raised her head when her mother came in.

"We need to talk Bari. Hello Mas." Asuna said bowing her head.

"Hello my lady. Return to me?" Mas asked as he stared at her eyes.

"Hai. Hai!" She said kissing his mouth quickly and she slid off the bed and went to her mother.

Mas sighed and he shut his eyes to go back to sleep. His father had been here several times and he had admonished him severely. Mas had said he just had not known. Maec begged his forgiveness for his insanity and his command of changing her. His now eldest son stared at him and said he could not regret turning her. He stated that he was insane without her. Mas had explained to his sire that no one else could complete him and he would never love anyone else the same. He did not want to try and he had said that he would make it work with his turnling. Unfortunately for Arturo; Mas was going to pay him back for stealing her away. A smile spread on his face and he felt peace for the first time since he woke up. He actually contemplated going back and killing the dragon slut who tried to kill his mate. Mas was happy and he fell into blissful sleep.

Hibari walked beside her mother and she stared at the onna who looked so much like her.

"You and Mas?" Asuna asked gently.

"Trying." Hibari answered.

"You are in some ways his creature Hibari but you were well on your way to becoming something akin to myself. Have you seen Bilae?" She asked staring at her lovely daughter.

"Hai. Mas got pissed at me and he sent me away with an Arrancar. I killed the Arrancar and I saw that bastard. He called me Macha." She said lifting her barely pointed chin.

"I believe you are she." Asuna

"Okay so? What does it matter?" Her daughter asked.

"You may be a lure into a devastating trap." Asuna said honestly.

"Oh? This sounds interesting." Hibari replied raising a brow.

"I wish for you to accompany me into the past and you will act as bait. He had feelings for Macha I believe. He also has a cache of magical items hid throughout the English country side and easy access to that era." Her mother stated.

"What if it's in between Haha? What if there is an in between in the stream that leads there. It would be a perfect way to move forward and back. Easily hid and a way to evade us." Her child said pacing.

"It was my thoughts exactly. Will you come?" Asuna asked.

"Hai! Of course I will. I will tell Mas and my mates. I will gather my things I need." She said quickly.

"Very good Hibari. Do not tell your Chichi. He will go through the roof." She said rolling her eyes.

"I have learned not to tell Chichi everything Haha." Hibari smirked.

Asuna nodded and watched her phase out. She walked on quickly.

Bilae watched Ayille in yet ANOTHER death sleep and the stupid bitch would never learn. One thing he hated about the Ramanga was their damn tempers. The volcanic ekimmu stood and stretched this body he had consumed and he found he liked it. Thoughts of his Maec made him purr but the idea of Macha. She had been as devastatingly beautiful as Arianrhod and more vicious. She had the Annwn link and he had been smitten. Bilae had picked this Aizen's brain as to why this woman was so important and it turned out she had been changed into a Shouten which already augmented powerful energies. He knew where she dwelled when in the blasted modern era and he phased into her apartment to snoop. He heard her singing and he froze. Hibari was singing a lovely melody in Japanese and Bilae felt another dog daemon.

Hiroto watched Hibari getting ready to go back and he had begged her to let him talk to Asuna. She had said no and he was angry. Roto was angry and insanely in love with her. They made their relationship work simply because they adored the other. They kept their relationship a secret and he would not allow her to carry his pup just yet. She had begged and pleaded but he shook his head. They had issues but he would lover her forever.

"I do not understand why it must be you!" Roto snapped.

"Because I have lots and lots of nasty yoki." She laughed.

"Take me seriously Bari! I am still one of your mates." He growled.

"I know and I love you passionately." Hibari replied.

"Here we go. Damn it onna. I just want to know you will be okay. Asuna cannot even guarantee she will be okay. She has been damn near killed so many times. You were stabbed and now Mas is around again." He sighed.

"I want you and Mas to become friends. Can you do that for me?" His beloved mate asked.

"I shall try. I will be forever grateful he restored you to life but you two have had so many problems." Hiroto replied.

"He will be upset I go. I do not want him upset. You could tell him and convince him you know." She said thoughtfully.

"What about asshole in the sand?" He demanded.

"Roto stop! Arturo is not bad. He loves me too." Hibari snapped.

"As long as you provide him pups and he can do whatever he likes. I like the dragon. I think he is worthy of you and the shinigami. To hell with Arturo." He growled at her.

"Stop! I was never mean to Alora even though I hated her rotten ass." She growled at him.

Hiroto suddenly got a sly look on his face and he jerked her to him. She was breathless and they began a soul shattering kiss that normally happened. She got urgent and she undid his fly and button to his jeans and he jerked up her slim skirt. Hiroto ripped her thong from her and sat her in his lap and devoured her mouth as she worked her body for him. She noticed each mate brought something out in her and Roto always made her feel like home and safe. Byakuya was a deep soul tie of similar creatures, her dragon kami prince was just perfect in her mind and she loved to worship him. Hiroto guided one hand to her hip and he moved her harder and urged her faster. She ripped her lips away and screamed out as she in turn sank her fangs into her mating mark on his neck. The act of biting an inu mating mark was mind shattering to the dominantly inu man under hear and Hiroto barely managed to jerk her off of him.

"I hate that! I hate you not finishing in me as if I am something dirty!" Hibari said angrily.

"We are not. I am not ready to father a pup yet. I have things to sort out. We have talked about this Bari. You are a new creature but there are those still in the family who would not care and castigate us because of these ningen beliefs." He said tightly.

"It sickens me that you will complete in me. I wish to feel it once now and again." She said angrily.

"Hibari!" He cried as she stormed from her living room.

Hibari slammed her bedroom door and she was smashed chest first into her bed. Bilae's hand was over her mouth and she screamed against the flesh of his hand.

"One of your little fuck buddies Macha? I should call you Hibari now but you are my Macha. The only woman besides your fucking mother I wanted. I have dreams of both of you pleasuring me." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Hibari tried to bite him and she tried to phase. She was sick to realize she felt a large cock at her entrance. Hibari actually whimpered and she had heard how brutal he was.

"You fear me? I like that. You are so young in this time. Still a lovely fucking backside too. How about this!" He growled out slamming four fingers into her core.

Hibari choked and he began to fuck her with his hand. He made such nasty groans and she wondered why Hiroto was not coming in. She did not know that he was pounding on her door as one of the most powerful barriers that he had ever seen went up. Roto panicked and he ported out to get help and Bilae continued to thrust his fingers harshly and his claws tabbed her cervix.

"Beautiful woman. You bleed for me. I will be your master and you will carry my mark. You will learn to love me and I will give you all I could ever wish to give you." He smirked evilly.

Hibari was sick and she tried to move and she felt something shoved brutally up her backside and she screamed through his hand over her and it hurt. It was horrible as he bit her skin over and over as he murmured passionate words.

"I have to mark this luscious skin Macha. It is so beautiful when I mar it. Your screams give me such great pleasure." He said with voice dripping lust and passion.

His claws dug into her shoulder blade and she screamed and screamed as he used his volcanic yoki to permanently burn his name in Gaelic into her shoulder. It was all so awkward when he shoved his well endowed cock into her. Hibari's own blood slicked his way as he brutally took his passion.

"Your blood is so hot. Yes Macha! I will not last long! You have pleased me as so few can." He said reaching that point where the end would be glorious.

Bilae grabbed her hair and yanked so hard some of the silver strands were yanked out. He roared as he came and he dragged his claws down her back and over her lovely ass.

"I do believe the bow wow got Arawn. Shall I let him see you like this Macha? Should he see his beloved daughter as my bitch?" He asked cruelly.

The barrier was gone suddenly and a tentacle smashed in the door and wrapped around Bilae's ankle ripping him from his precious Hibari.

His child was white eyed and she had been brutally assaulted. Everything happened so fast as not only Arturo showed up but Mas did as well. Hibari slid to the floor and bloody semen seeped from her core. She still had the object within her ass and Naraku was trying to tear Bilae apart. Hiroto ported to her and he almost threw up. Mas phased in so fast as well and he was shaking badly.

"My father can help her. Please allow me." He begged.

"Allow me to come." Hiroto asked.

"Yes. Yes!" Mas stated in a hurry.

Arturo snarled and Mas met his citrine eyes. There was anger and fury in his face and the half Arrancar man knew who is real enemy was. It was his own half brother and he tried to get past the halfling but he could not. Mas phased his wife and her dog brother.

"Help me Arrancar." Naraku said in a hateful tone.

Arturo lifted himself up and he unleashed his cero in a powerful blast and Bilae only smirked. The cero was returned at him and the Vasto Lordes did not expect it. Naraku let out so much miasma that Bilae had a time of seeing. Bilae decided to have some fun and fuck with the two men.

Mas was feeling panicked and he hurriedly carried her to his sire's bedroom and he yelled for his Uncle Alum. Hiroto followed at a quick pace and Hibari was in severe shock. Maec opened his door and he saw the turned of his son and he made a noise. Alum was in there immediately and Hiroto had to throw up. Alum was sick as hell nearly but he assessed the brutal bites and marks the bastard had inflicted.

"Mas sit down." Maec said softly.

"I thought it was Arturo. I thought it was Arturo who stabbed me. It was someone who stabbed her. Father please! Please! I need her. I cannot live without her. Please Uncle and Father! Please, I beg you for her life." Mas actually wept.

"She will live Mas. She is in shock but how much have you two been together?" Alum asked in a calm voice.

"We worked through the hate. I tried to end the pain but she saved me. Hibari would not listen and we joined." Mas said softly.

"My son. She is with child and it is fully Shouten." Maec said.

Mas shut his eyes and he trembled violently. Hiroto put his hand on the Shouten's shoulder to steady him.

"We will watch her carefully to make certain she will carry." His uncle said.

"Thank you Uncle Alum." Mas said standing.

Hibari had been cleaned up some and he was shaking.

"I will bring her to my chambers. You? Hiroto is it?" The Shouten prince stated.

"Hai." He nodded.

"Help me take care of her?" He asked softly.

"I seriously suggest you take your filthy hands off of her suciedad." Arturo said suddenly.

Maec whirled and stood between his sons. Mas hated the other being with his whole soul and Hiroto stood with Mas.

"You wish to interfere perro?" The Vasto Lordes said in rising anger.

"You will not lay a hand on Mas here Arturo. You will leave and you will attempt some manner of civility…" Maec tried to say.

Arturo snarled and he backhanded his own father with some strength. The royal rooms were surrounded quickly and Admal stepped in with twenty guards.

"You cannot fight us all boy." Admal stated calmly.

"My esposa you bastard! You had no right! NO RIGHT to have her after turning her against her will! You and I will face each other and hermano you will face my wrath. She still has born me two daughters and a son. You will never have them and I will not allow you to keep her." He said with his thick accent.

"You lost all rights to her long ago Arthur!" Mas said in mocking.

"Stop it!" Maec snarled.

"Padre stay out of this!" His half hollow son said in hate.

"You still are my son the same as he!" He said furiously.

"Really? Is that all the problem. FINE!" He said moving so fast that he shoved his cero like sword straight through Maec's belly.

Admal jerked him off and Maec stumbled back. Admal pulled his two swords as he began to battle his own nephew right there. Isha appeared suddenly and she held Maec from stumbling. She dragged him and ported out quickly as Alum phased as well. Admal stared in furious anger at the besotted young half Shouten and he slashed him several times.

"Your father would not want me to kill you!" He pleaded.

"My padre chooses the son of a cow over one he professed to love so much! That is right Mas your mother was a brood mare! You will not turn my esposa into such!" Arturo said releasing too much spiritual pressure.

"Take her and go Orlovich Hiroto. I have to fight." Mas commanded.

Hiroto picked her up and they ported out. Mas released both his shoki and his blades appeared. The nephew shoved Admal out of the way and the cero blade met obsidian ones. The brothers were fighting for the woman they loved and it was fierce as both young Shouten were powerful. Both Arturo and Mas both stopped and Mas felt his head splitting terribly.

"What did you do?" Arturo screamed.

"Hibari!" He yelled.

Mas phased first and he found Hiroto covering his love's body and a Shouten onna had her neck snapped and a blood spear had pierced Hiroto to his beloved. Mas saw Anazel dead and he stumbled back. The other woman must have been spying because the spear was meant to destroy.

"She is?" He asked feeling sick.

"The spear pierced her thigh. I think I am worse." Hiroto managed.

"You killed her." Mas said shaking.

"You stupid idiot!" Arturo snarled as he jerked the spear and threw it.

Hiroto fell away from Hibari and blood seeped from a wound in her thigh. The half Arrancar man was fast and he picked her up and phased out. Mas stood in shock and too much was occurring. It was happening so fast and he stared down at the dog daemon.

"How could you?" He asked trembling.

"She would have killed the onna we love." Hiroto retorted.

"Go. Please just go." Mas yelled.

Hiroto was in confusion and shock and Mas fell to his knees near the woman who had been his companion for so long. His hand shook and he closed her blue eyes and he sat next to the expired form of Anazel tr'Awnhi.

Ayille's eyes flew open and she felt hunger rip through her system. She shot up and she was alone. It was not a position she liked and she had made weaker frère but they never lasted long. None compared to her formerly sweet Kameron. She intended to remedy the situation and she used her superior power of masking to enter the hospital that was owned by the one known as Nobu. She hunted and she grabbed a human orderly and ripped their throat open and drank the man's blood and ripped out his heart. Blood stained her lips as she followed the tangy smell of one particular man.

Lei was busy getting dressed to go home and he was suddenly smashed through the glass window of his room. The young wraith was in shock. He phased quickly and appeared on his feet. Ayille was behind him and she shoved him forward and the Jing was slammed into a car.

"You really do not want to piss me off you deranged bitch." Lei threatened.

"Oh yes, I really do. I smell Kameron on you. Did you stuff his ass with you or the other way around?" She snarled.

"Actually I am not selfish." The Shouten said grinning.

Ayille screamed in hate and Lei called on Konkisaiga. He slashed at her and dodged her fangs with speed and accuracy. Lei was doing well and Kameron had commanded Chrestian to help. He was busy trying to rip his IV out and get dressed. The blonde frère appeared forthwith and he pulled an axe from his side and he struck her shoulder. Ayille screamed and it was one of furious pain. She turned on Chrestian and she was close to turning.

"You have the balls to show up here and flaunt what Chrestian, what? I made you!" She screamed.

"You destroyed me. My queen has given me life. You are death and you should lie in a grave as so." The blonde former Ramanga said softly.

Lei ran her through close to her heart and she laughed and laughed. Kameron appeared quickly and he stalked forward. Ayille stared manically at the man she had taken and used for millenniums.

"Hello my boy. Oh my sweet boy." Ayille said coughing up blood.

Kameron went to deliver a killing strike when she twisted her hand and his heart was squeezed painfully.

"I still had a hand in your making boy! You too Chrestian!" She shrieked.

The black haired frère fell to his knees and the pain was that of old. He looked up at her and she went to swipe his throat open. Lei screamed "no" and just as she would have killed her old frère; Admal suddenly appeared. He had heard Lei's mental anguish and he had been close by. The half Shouten man grabbed her throat and painfully jerked her off of the fang of Asuna and he tossed her into a delivery truck. It was thankfully middle of the night and she stared at the gorgeous creature who was trying to kill her. She played like she was hurt beyond repair and Lei went to stop Admal but the blue eyes held cold. He phased in over ready to crush her heart when she without warning shoved hers first. Admal's eyes widened beyond belief and he spit up blood. Lei snarled and he went after Ayille and she held her claws to Admal's throat. She slit it and bathed her hand in his blood. Kameron ported and he appeared in his Ramanga form. Ayille ripped a shard of glass from the broken window and she threw it at Kameron and it lodged in his eye. He screamed in pain and Lei tried to attack as well but she sank fangs into Admal and stared at Lei with such profound hate. She ported out her new meal and Lei stood there in the middle of the night and he suddenly released an anguished wraith cry. It sounded almost like a crow and Asuna appeared covered in blood as well. She stared at the scene and her mouth dropped open.


	100. Chapter 100

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: *Some extremely graphic scenes of violence and gore. Please do not read if it bothers you!* Hibari faces what happened and those around her try to understand as well. Flashbacks to a past era to explain much as one member of the family has to face the truth of things now. Asuna, Kameron, and Lei all go after and stale mate Ayille but bitter battles for one soul erupt. Fionn comes to rescue his half brother and he in turn faces an enemy from his own lethal past. The Soten is stolen and steals that which weighs most on his heart and several have to consume reality. Things begin to go awry as struggles toward staving off pure evil come to head. Thank you for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think.

Working Through the Evils Done

She woke up and she began shrieking out of control. Arturo held his wife and she was struggling terribly. She screamed and screamed as she realized fully what had occurred to her.

"Arturo! Oh Kamis!" She said beginning to throw up.

"Mi amor. I am here. I am here. I am not leaving." Arturo said rocking her and ignoring the vomit.

"Hiroto? Oh Kamis! Hiroto!" Hibari said trying to struggle.

"He was fine mi amor! Esposa! Listen to me!" The Arrancar snarled.

"NO! You listen to me!" His wife said in a horrendous snarl and shriek.

Arturo was struck by her demeanor and her eyes were burning redder than he had ever seen. She began screaming in her rage and destroying his home. He did not stop her and he could only imagine what she felt. Hibari whirled on him and he knew she had shut down when her first mate had been killed. The putrid humans had gang raped and ravaged her body terribly. She did not handle domination well and she stared at him.

"You will not take me away from Mas again!" She snarled and she was suddenly against his throat and bit him viciously.

Arturo was shocked and the force of the bite and the way she fed was causing much. She also suddenly phased out and he fell to all fours. His wife was within him and she was ending all rivalry. She would not have it anymore and she refused to lose any of them. Hibari snapped his soul and anchored him to her and vice versa. Arturo screamed as she did so and she appeared within moments rasping out without breath and she crawled away. He tried to reach for her and she jerked away.

"Do not touch me!" She hissed.

"I did not hurt you!" Arturo stated feeling dizzy.

"No. You did not and you were there trying to save me but I do not want to be touched. Stay away from me. Leave your brother alone or I will know!" Hibari roared.

She phased out and he was horrified. She had bound to him to keep him in line and his esposa had given him his pleasure but he had to share it with Mas. He was sick to his stomach for several reasons and his mate had been brutally violated and she did not want his care.

/

Hibari phased into Mas's bedroom and she saw Anazel dead. Mas just sat there and he turned his head to stare at her. She cried out and crawled over to him and he looked at her with pained eyes.

"She did not deserve this. She loved me. She loved me Hibari." Mas said in a whisper.

"I love you." Hibari hiccupped.

Mas wrapped his arms around her and she winced but she let him hold onto her. She knew by the scent that Hiroto must have killed her. She felt no pity for the onna and Hibari held onto the now eldest son of Maec.

"Hibari, I am sorry. I should not be this way. I cared for her still. She loved me but I love you. I need my wits. I need to go after this bastard." He said trembling.

"NO! I will avenge myself. I will not crawl into myself again like I did. He will pay for what he did." His bound said snarling.

"Your mate was killed then Hibari. You are not alone this time. I will get my wits." He said again standing.

"You can barely hold yourself together Mas. Do not kid yourself. I am no weakling." She growled.

"Good Gods woman I know that. I know how powerful you are and I did not help that power by turning you. I made you stronger." He said sheepishly.

"She needs to be honored Mas. I did not like her but she was your love. I leave you to it." Hibari stated feeling like imploding.

"Thank you. I am no good until this is done. She did attack you and your Hiroto defended you. I need to get this over with." He said looking away.

"Maybe someday you can love me like that." His turned stated feeling crushed.

"I do! I already do but I have never been allowed to express it." Mas said feeling overwhelmed.

She sobbed and he wrapped his arms around her. Mas felt out of control and he just held her tightly and for dear life.

Asuna could not believe what the hell was going on and she stood there. Kameron had pulled the glass out but blood ran down his face. Lei stood there shaking with fear and fury.

"Admal? Oh Gods. Admal. Kameron!" Lei said as he grabbed the frère and ripped his own shirt and pressed it to his eye.

Asuna suddenly turned and her eyes were green. She came near Kameron and jerked his jaw to the side and sank fangs deeply into his juncture. He cried out and she used what Chan had done to her and she yanked profoundly. Her frère fell to his knees and he gasped harder and harder. Lei watched in fascination as Kameron's eye began to heal almost instantly. Asuna came off his neck and she stared at Chrestian. The half empusae onna did the same to him and he shut his eyes in his own bliss. She laid him back gently and Asuna looked at Kameron.

"Take him home. Get you both well. I care not if you hunt mortals to do so. I need you two. Lei come please now!" She said urgently.

"As you command my queen." Kameron bowed.

Lei felt relief and she was going now. She was going to save Admal now. Asuna ported them somewhere and he was led through caverns and it was an in between but none like he had ever seen. Lei and Asuna emerged into a world he had no clue and her Jing husband gasped.

"This is the plane of the Stythe wraiths; Loch Halvat, it is forever night." She said with a shaky voice.

"Lassie? What are ye doing here?" Tala said phasing in.

"Admal! Do you feel him?" Asuna demanded.

"I was fixing te come find out why I donna feel him." He said urgently.

"Why would you feel him at all?" Lei suddenly asked in an arch manner.

"Who is this lassie?" The Stythe asked curtly.

"This is my Jing husband and whose name I carry Tala. This is Jing Lei Shi." She said narrowing her eyes.

"I see. I tagged the laddie boy because he was an ally in te past lad. I needed te know where he was. We fought alongside our queen here te get them home." The Stythe said smoothly.

"Oh." The Jing heir said feeling stupid.

-You lie so smoothly Tala. - Asuna accused.

-So this is te lad he has been so scared about. - Tala pathed in return.

-YES! Lei is bound to Admal. Do you not understand? - His queen asked in his mind.

-I know I wanna piece lass. - He pathed right back.

"Can you locate him through the tag? When you can I should like it gone." Her husband stated feeling very uncomfortable.

"Why gone lad? Admal is me friend. How about ye?" He asked raising a red brow.

Lei choked and he stared at the Stythe with narrowed eyes.

"Stop it! Tala it is still night on our plane. Can you find Admal? If he is on my plane or Hueco Mundo than I can port us there." She said quickly.

"Aye. I can find him. Come now." He commanded and they all went through the in between.

-I do not like how he looks at you and he would have had to join Admal in soul to tag him. What the hell are you not telling me? - Lei pathed to his wife.

-Lei after we get him back! Not now. - She pathed in a snarl.

"YES NOW!" Her husband said snarling.

Tala looked back at the beautiful creature named Lei. Her Jing mate was ready to kill something and he looked at the Stythe in fury.

"He has been attempting to stay true to our little threesome. I know about Kameron but hell; I love Kameron as well. Did you seduce Admal tr'Awnhi?" Lei asked the Stythe.

"What if I did?" Tala said narrowing his own eyes.

"Fuck you! Find my lover and then I will deal with you prick." The Jing said shaking in fury.

Tala was on the other side of the in between and he shut his eyes. Asuna knew Lei would attack Tala. She knew it and she dreaded it. The Stythe grabbed their hands and she saw his mind. They were in a jungle and she ported them. They came in the midst of chaos and Admal was alive and fighting. He was losing but he was no weak character. Asuna saw two dead Ramanga near him and he must have healed himself some. Ayille was in her snake form and she was fixing to bite Admal. Asuna grew her namis and unleashed them on the Ramanga queen. Lei ran to Admal and slashed his own wrist and Tala looked furious.

"Stay away Stythe. I will fucking kill you! He is mine! She is mine and I promise you that even the King of the Shouten fears me!" Jing said with white eyes.

Admal sucked and fed from his true love and watched as Asuna began to fight relentlessly against Ayille. The Ramanga queen changed form and it all happened too fast. Their shared mate had looked back for a second and Ayille stabbed her through her middle.

"NO!" Admal screamed as he came off of Lei's wrist.

Tala had moved fast and Ayille ducked as he pulled a sword. Asuna fell back and Admal caught her. Lei did not seem around but Ayille had a sudden explosion of blood. She began stabbing herself and Admal knew the Jing heir had used her surprise to attack her within. It did not last long and Lei was suddenly mentally forced out. He growled and the Ramanga ported out.

"Baby no! Isha honey. Dearest. I am taking her to Nobu!" Admal cried as he stared at Lei.

"Go!" Lei commanded.

Admal phased himself and Asuna out and Lei whirled on Tala. The Stythe stared at him with curiosity and amazement.

"Why would you tag him? Why? Did he not say he was involved?" He demanded.

"I donna care right now laddie. Me queen is injured and that man is te. Go fuck yerself." He said and he phased out.

It had all happened so fast and the Jing heir was standing there in absolute fury. He phased out to Yamasaki General and Asuna had begun to seize.

"What the hell?" He cried.

"She was bitten." Nobu cried.

"Oh fuck. I will be right back." He said suddenly.

Admal was hunched over and he had lost too much blood. The Shouten prince did not feel well at all and he just sat in a chair. Lei came back with Kameron quickly and her frère made a noise. He sank fangs into her and soon the seizing stopped and they all looked up when the pressure in the room changed. Chanak stood there and Lei went to hit him and he knocked across the room. The Soten was shaking and he picked her up.

"Fuck you all. You are worthless!" He snarled.

Before another word could be spoken; the Soten leader was gone with the queen of the empusae.

Chanak stared down at her pale face and he brushed hair out of her eyes. He could save his son but he needed to work fast. He laid her down and she opened her eyes weakly.

"I must force you into a death sleep. I will not lose my son. Do you understand? You are in danger of miscarrying them and I can help them but I must do this." Chanak stated flatly.

"Hai." She said barely able to say it aloud.

"You consent then? Fine. I will be here when you wake up. It may be some time." He said as he began to mix some herbs.

"Save them. Please Chanak. Beg you." Asuna mumbled weakly.

Chanak held her head up and he poured the brew slowly into her mouth and she trusted him enough that he would save them because it meant saving his child. She swallowed and he then sank fangs into her neck. She sighed softly and the noise made his heart constrict.

"Thank you." She whispered so softly as she drifted into a healing sleep.

The Soten ruler stared down at her and he clenched his fists. He was losing his battle and he wanted to hate her but the woman his mother described; she was not it. This woman was fierce to be sure but there was so much deeper. He laid his head against her chest and actually wept because he began to think _his_ mother may have been the monster. Chanak did not want to believe it but he was slowly coming to know this woman so well that his heart bled. She would need a week or two in the suspended sleep in order for the wounds in her mid-section to heal properly and he would monitor the babes closely. He knew they would search for her but who would think to look in the caves below the royal palace of Leth'Evana? Chanak settled in for a long couple of weeks and he was excited to bond with his son. He would bring the healing waters here and he would make her well. He would make her love him and he would have his revenge.

The looks of all the men assembled were of shock and dismay. Only Kameron knew the full truth and they all turned to stare at him. His lips were pursed and he said nothing. Admal was not moving and they converged on him. Lei picked him up first and laid him on the same gurney Asuna had been on. The wounds on his body were half healed but they were tremendous.

"He was bitten several times." Nobu said in awe.

"Allow me." Kameron stated and he bit into Admal's wrist and he was sickened.

"She made him drink! Fuck! She made him drink her blood." The frère stated feeling sick.

"What? Why? What would that do?" Lei asked panicked.

"She has marked him for death or as a frère. She will find him again. She intends to change him." The black haired frère stated in fury.

Admal was gently roused by Nobu and Nanami came in. He was weak as hell and he felt like he was being sought on every level.

"Um there is that white haired ekimmu out there and he is really really pissed off." She said softly.

"He is my half brother." Admal croaked out.

"Okay. He wants to see you." Nanami said.

"Okay." The Shouten prince mumbled.

Nanami poked her head out and Fionn saw her. He tried like hell to abide the infants rules and regulations but at times he wished to just knock crap over. He stalked into the trauma room and he saw his mother's youngest child.

"Admal. You will come with me." He said suddenly picking him up.

"Wait a minute!" Lei roared.

"You do not concern me infant. He is my brother. You are only a companion. Asuna is not here? Where is she?" Fionn demanded.

"Taken by a fucking Soten." The Jing answered curling his hands into fists.

"Shit! I will return. Is Gwydion still recovering from his head fracture?" The lightning ekimmu demanded.

"Hai." Nobu replied.

"Frère Kameron you will come with me and inform me of everything." The white haired man said flatly.

Kameron bowed low and he stood up straight. Lei glared at him and he could not look his lover in the face. His duty was always first and foremost to Asuna and it grieved him that the Jing man could not understand. Kameron phased with Fionn and Admal and Lei picked up an IV stand and threw it in his rage.

Fionn laid Admal out on his simple pallet in his private sanctuary and he carefully sliced into his forearm and he stared at Kameron.

"Admal? I wish you to drink. Even if it hurts. I want you to drink and I am entering your mind. Do you understand?" His eldest brother demanded.

"Yes." He said weakly.

"If Ayille tries to control you than she will be in for a sore surprise. Allow me in brother." Fionn said almost tenderly.

Admal nodded and he began to drink the ancient and powerful blood. Fionn just sat there as his sibling fed and he stared at the frère.

"What does Asuna hide that we all do not know?" He demanded.

"She is pregnant with the Soten's child. He came upon her and forced a pregnancy on her." Kameron said in disgust.

"Did he now? I see the Soten are capable of inducing a heat in a female the same as the damn elves. Fucking fae." He said in disgust.

"They can?" The frère asked surprised.

"Yes. Why do you think there are so many? The male fae is capable of great veracity of the reproduction of them. I hate them. I do not however hate their blood." He smirked meanly.

"She loves the fae prince and the healer." Kameron said honestly.

"Oh does she now? Airis Ludok? He is one of their warriors of old. Fought him on several occasions." Fionn said clucking his tongue.

"Did you?" Her frère asked stunned.

"Quite. He is a superior warrior. I was surprised to find out that he had become an insipid healer. Even ekimmu feared his blade." He replied.

"He fathered a child that she carries now." The frère said softly.

"Interesting indeed. I should like to see Airis again." The thunder "god" said with narrowed hazel eyes.

Admal began to choke and moan as his stomach cramped badly.

"Take it in Admal. Do not stop. I am forcing that bitch out of you. Take it in." Fionn growled.

Admal's stomach was on fire and the blood was pure. He continued to drink and it felt like he was going to puke. Fionn entered his mind and he felt something else. He respected the Stythe but he could see too much. Admal came off his wrist and twisted on the bed in agony.

"I free you from all little brother. I free you from the Stythe and Ayille. Do you wish the bind removed from that Shouten as well?" He demanded loudly.

"No! No! Gods Fionn. Oh Gods going to be sick." Admal cried twisting more.

"Kameron will you give him blood?" The ekimmu asked.

The frère nodded quickly and he went to Admal and jerked him up and made him sink fangs into his juncture.

"I need food myself. Watch over him and then we shall figure out how to move." He commanded and he phased out.

Admal clutched at Kameron and his soft sigh was tender as his hand cradled Admal's head. The half Shouten man came off his neck and their eyes met.

"You and Lei?" He asked softly.

"I did as you wanted. You wished for him to know of my desire. He knows. He does not understand why you have avoided him." Kameron stated.

"Did not wish his ire over the Stythe. I love Lei too much." Admal whispered in agony.

"He needs to know you are okay. I need to get him." The other man said gently.

Admal nodded and Kameron ported. Admal laid back and his eyes shut. He felt dizzy and soon he felt the presence of his lover and the frère. Lei came over and sat by him.

"Tell me." He whispered in concern.

"The Stythe wants Asuna and he intended to use me to keep her. I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you but he did it after an encounter. He invaded my body." Admal said ashamed.

"That is different. Damn you stupid tr'Awnhi! I love you idiot!" Lei snapped.

"I did not want to lose you Lei. I love you too. I would not have bound myself to you if I did not. I live for you both. Do you not understand?" The Shouten prince whispered.

"You stupid idiot!" His Jing lover said and he smashed his lips to Admal.

Kameron felt as if he was intruding and he stepped back. It was obvious the deep feelings and he was envious. He needed to find his queen and he just ported out before Admal or Lei could say anything. Lei would find him soon and he pressed his forehead to Admal's.

"You seduced me that night. Did you know about me?" He asked cupping his cheek.

"I knew all about you. I did not think you were my nephew. I knew it when I drank deeply of your blood. When I realized it fully; I wanted you so badly. You and Isha were so much in love and I wanted it. I needed it." He said breathing harder.

"Lay back Admal. I think you too weak for much but lay back and close your eyes." Lei commanded.

Admal did as he wanted and Lei phased off his dark wash and ripped jeans.

"Oh Lei! I have missed you." Admal cried out.

The Jing man slowly stroked his lover and he needed to feel him a little. He phased his own clothes off and Admal snarled out as Lei held their lengths together and shifted his hips so they moved.

"Oh Gods Lei! Shit my love. Yeah! Like that! Yes!" His third groaned.

"Just allow it Admal. Just let it happen." Lei said as his face contorted.

The Shouten prince felt his slit leak pre-cum like crazy and he began to kiss at Lei's mouth in a hungry manner and his third did the same. Both felt the end coming and Lei was kissing jaw and throat and he quickly sank his fangs into his mark. Admal went rigid and his thick seed shot from his cock. Lei growled and he let himself go and Admal was breathless.

"Do not ever be so stupid again. First, I need to tell Kameron that we are both insanely and fucked out of our heads in love with him and he needs to know it. Second, I think we need to get clean bed clothes on. We just had sex on his bed. Three, we need to find Asuna." Lei stated as his heart calmed.

"Yes. Will you later?" Admal asked softly.

"Fuck you into our bed and then watch Asuna do the same? Absolutely." His lover grinned.

"What of Kameron?" The blue eyed wraith asked.

"I think if you can; I think we should be both come upon him. He is insecure about feelings in general. Imagine her face seeing that." The Jing said rolling his eyes.

"Sounds hot as hell to me. Gods all of us?" Admal said with pleasant shudders running down his spine.

"I am gonna kick this Tala's ass from here to kingdom come for touching you." He growled out.

"I was pretty pissed." The Shouten admitted.

"Come on. Let us clean this up and get to Kameron. Next we need him to find Asuna." Lei stated as he sat on his knees.

"I have missed you so badly." Admal stated with deep love and admiration for his Jing lover.

"You had better have. Come on lover." He said and they went about getting Fionn Hammel's pallet fixed with clean linens.

Neither were aware that the ekimmu had known all along what the frère would do. Fionn sat on a hill overlooking his hidden hideaway and he felt peace. His baby brother was an amazing man and he wondered if he did himself a disservice by denying his own empusae heritage. The body of a fae lay dead near him and he narrowed his eyes. He could handle some things but Airis Ludok was not one of them.

Mas watched Anazel enshrined in the tr'Awnhi family mausoleum and he turned away soon enough. Hibari was in this desert place and she stared at him as he paid his last respects. His turned and now mate was on a devastating spiral down. She had stormed Los Noches and left several Arrancar dead in her wake. The filthy rogue shinigami had gotten too much of a close look at her powers. Mas was afraid. He phased and he appeared next to her and he touched her pinky with his gloved one. Hibari surprised him by taking his hand and she looked over at him.

"You need to meet Ryunosuke. I need his healing touch." She said softly.

"Why meet him Hibari? He is yours." Mas replied as softly.

"Because I need you and I need him. Please?" Hibari asked with bloody tears falling.

He nodded and she ported them to Okinawa. Ryu had no clue as she had not told him. Ryunosuke about jumped out of his scales when he saw Hibari and the Shouten responsible for her conversion.

"Bari?" he asked concerned.

"Ryu! I need you." His mate cried out and began to sob.

"Shouten, what happened?" The dragon prince asked in horror.

"It seems that Hibari is a reborn ekimmuess named Macha. Bilae attacked and raped her." Mas replied honestly.

"Bari? Holy hell! Hibari?" Ryunosuke asked clutching her tightly.

"I need your healing. Can you do that?" She wept in his ear.

"Hai! Hai but it would be stronger if…if we joined. I do not think…" the former houshi said.

Hibari suddenly and without thought phased his clothes off right then and there. Mas turned his head and Ryu bit off a sound of mortification.

"Bari! I do not know him." He whispered with a red face.

"He likes my mouth. I want you in me." She said boldly.

Mas was red too and Hibari pulled her dragon mate to her and the kiss she gave him spoke volumes. She was trying to wash away the agony of her attack and she trusted him. She loved him. She thought him the purest man she knew. Ryunosuke picked her up immediately and laid her back on their bed. Hibari was already weeping and entered her slowly and with extreme caution. She sucked in breath and he watched her too carefully.

"I love Hibari. Tell me if I hurt you." He said hating himself at the moment.

"Can you release purity now?" Hibari asked in a strangled voice.

"Hai honey. Hai." Ryu nodded.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and Mas wanted to die. She whimpered and moaned out softly and the Shouten prince was red to realize her noises turned him on. She made guttural gasps and he clenched his teeth.

"Mas?" She whined out.

"Yes Bari?" He asked tightly.

"Please!" His turned cried out.

"Gods." Mas said blushing badly.

Ryu was used to the idea of a threesome. He was used to her feeding from and needing her loves. If she kept it to a few and them often; he was fine. He gently pulled back and let her get on all fours. Mas inched over and she was suddenly red eyed and stared at his crotch. Mas gulped and she reached for him.

"Off!" She snarled.

"Oh Gods." Was all Mas could say.

Mas allowed himself to phase his linen bottoms and he was erect. Her passionate cries had undone him and she wrapped her hand around his staff. His remade was stroking him languidly and she whimpered. Ryu was lost in concentration and he spiked his purity. Hibari screamed out and she suddenly wrapped her mouth around her turner. Mas made a soft cry as she began to suck him and swirl her tongue hungrily. One hand came to rest on top of her head gently and she was doing this to control her body. He knew she needed the control and he was whining as she soon began growling around him.

"Yes! My love yes! I will. I do not want you to hurt. I know. I know. Oh God you are so beautiful." The Shouten groaned out as she pathed.

Ryu was stunned by the tender words and he slowly began to up the tempo and he could tell she was nearing a massive release but that was the goal, to unleash her yoki and his to heal her body. Mas was gasping and crying out harder and harder as the dragon increased his pace, so did Hibari. Soon the three of them were all moaning, growling, crying out, and begging with minds and lips. Mas went first and threw back his head as she swallowed him and he shouted a wraith call. Ryu felt her utter pleasure in the act and suddenly her walls clamped down harshly and quivered around him wonderfully. His mate was shaking hard as he roared his own release and his pale pink yoki seamlessly flowed into and around hers. She came off of Mas's cock and yelled out as the dragon's purity raced through her body. She fell face first to the bed and Mas yelped. Hibari had blacked out and Ryu struggled too.

"What happened?" Mas asked horrified.

"My yoki. My mother has miko in her. She passes out almost every time we make love. Normal for us." He said laying his cheek against her back.

Mas became aware fully and he quickly phased his bottoms on.

"I need to hunt." He whispered.

"No. Give me a moment." The dragon stated and he quickly moved and discreetly as possible tucked himself in.

Mas watched his back and this man radiated goodness. Soon Ryunosuke stepped forward and suddenly Mas found his mouth against the dragon's throat.

"Will talk later. I love Hibari. That is all I need to know." Ryu whispered.

Mas bit into the soft flesh and the blood that touched his tongue made him weak in the knees. Ryunosuke had to hold the other man up as he fed and he would do anything for his beloved mate.

Chanak was lying against her and he rubbed her belly. He had bared her stomach and she wore a low slung white skirt and sheer blouse that he had split up the middle. The Soten rubbed the growing stomach with sweet almond oil and he pressed his lips.

"Hello baby boy. I shall think of a proper name for you soon. Just know that Baba is here. My sweet boy." He said softly.

His sweet and beautiful adversary had been sleeping for over a week and his boy had begun to kick. Chanak smiled when he felt the small movement. He kissed her roundness again and he felt a hand on his head. He made a noise of surprise and she was barely awake. His sable hair was fine and so soft in her fingers as he spoke to his son. Asuna felt heavy as she slowly massaged his scalp and Chanak was surprised she had awoken so fast.

"You are stronger than even I guessed." Chanak stated.

"Hai." Asuna murmured and he barely heard it.

"I almost enjoy this. Let me up." He commanded.

"Chanak." She said his name in a breathy tone.

"What?" The Soten asked belligerently.

Asuna's hand fell away and he looked up. Her mouth was pouty and her eyes were barely open. Chanak suddenly moved and he kissed her mouth and his shock at the eagerness albeit very weak but eager nonetheless. His mouth ate at hers in a quest to conquer what he did not know. She made the softest and maddening moans as he broke away from the addicting sweet.

"They are well. Our son, the fae girl, and the mixed puppy." He stated flatly.

"Chanak?" Asuna whispered.

"What?" The Soten demanded.

She weakly lifted her hand and he took it in his. The woman below him pulled him towards her and again met his lips as she bit his tongue and he moaned. Chanak was being fed from and getting insanely aroused by her bite; he was certain she had intended it and soon he had to jerk back.

"If you cannot make it better than do not do it!" He growled at her.

"Help me up?" She asked.

The Soten looked sour and he carefully pulled her up. Chanak wrapped her arms around his neck and he rose from the bed and he moved towards the pool of natural waters that he had discovered nearly a week ago. He figured it fed the palace and poured down into this caverns. He also figured there was a natural spring but he had not found it yet.

"I am putting you in the water. These waters are magical I assure you." Chanak stated.

"Chanak, I have no energy to fight." Asuna said very softly.

Her Soten laid her on a drying cloth near the pool and he had been bringing her here every day for the past week. Chanak undid his dark sable colored hair and it fell past his shoulders. Asuna watched him as he undressed and his skin was tattooed in symbols in Arabic, Kazak, and she knew now that others were Celt. His shoulder blades and around his shoulders were covered in the black ink and the backs of his hands looked like they had wings tattooed as well. She figured they were symbols needed in alchemic spells and they enhanced his natural abilities and he looked her dead in the eyes.

"You learn much. Yes they are." He said in a clipped tone.

Chanak noticed even though she was tired and weak; her eyes roved his form and he slipped out of his black trouser like pants. She eyed his half erect shaft and he was almost amused.

"Only one piercing. I am technically a prince." He stated.

"Stroke yourself." Asuna said suddenly.

"Pardon me?" The Soten barked in laughter.

"Stroke yourself Soten." She snapped and she stared at him with utter hunger.

"You want me." He said licking his mouth.

"Stroke it." She growled.

Shivers of delight went down his spine and he suddenly wrapped his hand around his shaft and he languidly ran his hand up and down his cock a few times.

"Slick your palm and harder." Asuna said in such a husky tone.

"Oh really?" He said now thoroughly amused.

"Come here." She said in a snarl.

Chanak came over and as difficult as it was; she forced herself to reach his cock with her mouth. She actually moved swiftly and he choked. She let the saliva coat his cock and she played with his barbell in his frenulum and Chanak groaned loudly. Soon she was exhausted and she fell back from his maleness.

"Stroke it." Asuna groused.

"Fine." He said wrapping his hand around his shaft.

The Soten man ran his fist up and down his girth to build pleasure. She eyed him with such profound lust that it affected him. Her eyes burned emerald and he was watching her eyes as he masturbated on her command. Chanak was soon groaning and still he could not stop staring at her face. She saw the tip of cock and she forced herself to move as he felt the end nearing.

"Auuggh-nnn-oh Gods!" He hummed and groaned together.

She felt his climax and it was hot and salty as he emptied. She never stopped staring at him and he whined as he never lost eye contact. She kept her lips around his length and she licked his slit several times.

"Heavens and hell." Chanak whispered and she slowly fell away again.

He sank to his knees and he slowly and gently helped her out of the sheer blouse and skirt in white. She caught his hand and she kissed each finger tip and his body was suspended somewhere between utter mortification and ultimate desire. Chanak pulled Asuna into his arms after she was naked and he slipped into the tepidly warm water. Again he did not expect her to begin kissing him and he had to sit on the natural bench. Asuna ended up in his lap and this creature had saved her pups. She was ravenously hungry and she receded from his mouth and kissed his cheek and jaw in a hurry and in short nips. Asuna with such abandonment and need sucked his ear lobe into her mouth. Chanak was stunned and he felt her breath heavily as she licked up the shell of his pointed ear.

"Holy hell. That feels amazing." He whispered.

"Beautiful. Beautiful Chanak." Asuna said in his ear.

"We are no longer enemies are we?" Chanak wondered aloud.

"How can I hate you? I wish to feel you Soten. Need me?" She growled softly.

"Fuck yes!" He growled at her.

Chanak slowly turned her away from him so he could control the joining. He lifted her up a little and slipped inside of her core.

"Should not. So soon." He moaned.

"I will draw from you if you are okay with it." Asuna moaned out as she leaned her head back and husked in his ear.

His rainbow eyes seemed to swirl and her breasts jutted and her tips hardened. If he had thought process, he no longer did. His hands suddenly reached up and cupped her mounds and his fingers twisted and gently pulled her nipples. She continued to kiss and husk his cheek and ear. His hands played with and kneaded her bountiful globes and slowly his fingers fan over her belly and one dipped below the water and he began to slowly nudge her pearl. She breathed harder in his ear and the sensations rocked him. He felt her begin to squeeze her muscles around him and he moaned harshly. Chanak could not move and he could only touch and bring her pleasure. The woman who sat on him was bringing him exquisite sensations with her velvety tunnel and he was encased in glory.

"You will mother my daughter and then another son. You will give my family." He said gasping harder as his fingers began a rhythmic massage of her clitoris.

"Hai! Hai! I will. I shall. I promise." Asuna moaned for him.

"Oh Gods in the farthest heavens! I am going to come. I am going to come. You are making me come." He whined out as her own orgasm brought him massive pleasure in of itself.

"Mine! You are mine Soten! Chanak, mine!" She snarled out and she bit him viciously.

His mouth was open and he felt the drain on his energies but also his blood was being drunk in copious amounts. She sank fangs deeper and deeper. Asuna made his body hum and sing as the exquisite agony of her yoki filled him and he was gasping harder and harder. She refused to let go his throat and he gripped her shoulders painfully.

"Oh my fucking Gods! Oh yes! YES! I cannot, I cannot." Chanak screamed out and his call was a sweet sound.

He could not focus and he lost sense of all. He had never needed blood so badly as he did now and she was a little stronger. She turned herself around and reincased him. Asuna leaned enough away from him so that he could sink his fangs into the top of her breast and he did so weakly but gusto as well.

"Make it mark. Make it scar." Asuna whispered out loud.

She wrapped her arms around his head and upper body as he fed and he was becoming delirious. He was half fae and he did not need blood alone but never had he taken in so much. Soon he let go and he was held up by her and she held him to her.

Airis knew that the Soten would bring her back to Leth'Evana. It was becoming apparent that the beast had wide array of knowledge. He wore a cloak over his silver armor and his white hair was partially braided back and showed off his elvish ears. His bow and arrow were on his back as he stalked the Soten beast. Beren was on the other side of Leth'Evana searching for her with Simyth. He felt a foreign aura and he whirled around. There stood the ekimmu of thunder and lightning. Airis stared at the warrior of old and Fionn stared right back.

"I hear you went and became an insipid little healer." Fionn said fingering his hilt.

"Insipid? Not likely Fionn Hammel. I am just as handy with herbs as I am with my blade. I would rather not fight you but I shall." Airis stated coldly and haughtily.

"Then quit talking. You begot my mate with your spawn? I have to accept the fucking Elensar boy but you? You are not even royalty. You are just a pathetic soldier turned all soft because he lost something." The ekimmu said cruelly.

"And this is why most fae hate your kind." Airis said whirling and his sword hit Fionn's.

The two white haired men began a vicious clash of metal on metal and quick foot work. Airis was naturally faster and Fionn called on his natural element and he knew instantly it was a mistake. Airis pulled his bow and let loose an arrow. As soon as it pierced his left chest; it reacted with his yoki and he fell to his knees. The fae had remembered and Fionn had not.

"You forgot I call upon the waters of Leth'Evana themselves. You arrogant blood sucker." The elvish man said standing over him.

"You do not lord over me elf!" Fionn roared.

Fionn reached out and grabbed Airis's leg and the healer shouted as Fionn let loose his own energies. The smell of burnt flesh could be scented and the fae moved fast and stabbed the ekimmu quickly with his short sword. Fionn began to cough up bloody water and he had to let him go.

"You never were my equal. I have no wish to fight someone who loves her but I will destroy you on principle. You killed my king's first born. You and you alone." The healer said in a nasty tone.

"And I would do it again! He put a pike through the reborn Arianrhod Hammel." He choked.

"No matter. It is done and now you will go down. I feel her; my daughter that is and she is close. Now shut up and die." He said kicking Fionn in the head.

No one could beat him except for this man and perhaps a swarm but Airis was and would remain his longtime adversary that could check him constantly. Fionn had to withdraw and he knew Arianrhod was close; he too could not pinpoint her location. He fell inside of Yamasaki General as he phased in. Nobu and Neil both shouted in surprise and the ekimmu man had never been seen to be injured. It was quite the sight indeed and they went about fixing him up.

Chanak sat up immediately and he knew that a fae was close. Asuna was sleeping on her side and they had made love slowly again in his bed. Chanak had shattered and spoke too much.

"Get up." He said shaking her.

"Sleepy." Asuna grunted.

"Damn it wake up! Someone comes. I will not lose you now." He snapped.

"Airis!" She said popping up.

"Hell no! No!" Chanak hissed.

"He is important to me." She said softly.

"Well he is not to me. Did you or did you not tell me this morning that you loved me?" He demanded.

"I am empusae Chanak!" She hissed.

"I know woman but I am fae and I will not share with Beren or this Ludok fellow." He snarled.

"Chanak stop this! Please! You saved me and saved all three. You surely cannot expect me…" Asuna cried.

"He nears too close. Get up!" He demanded in a temper.

"I cannot go with you." She said feeling crushed.

His eyes were wide and he was angry. He hurriedly put on his clothes and he used the mists to phase out. Chanak had not forced her and she was shocked stupid. It was within ten minutes and Airis stepped into the natural cave and his hand was held out and it was an eerie light that illuminated.

"Princess!" He cried.

"Airis." Asuna yelped and he neared her.

The healer pulled her into a hug and he felt his daughter. She was safe and he also felt another. It was a Soten and he jerked back.

"He got you? He got you and you said nothing?" Airis asked stunned.

"I did not know what to say. The corporealize different than a Shouten. I have not known long." She admitted.

"He touched you. I see." He said jerking back and crossing his arms.

"How dare you be angry! He saved my life and your daughter's life!" She roared suddenly.

"Of course. I should be happy that such a filthy creature touches you. I forget you are ekimmu in soul and you probably enjoy it!" Airis said crossing his arms.

"Take me to the palace. Shut your impertinent and arrogant mouth. You have no right to judge me. Fuck you Airis. I do not need you." Asuna said raging and she grabbed a light dressing gown.

"Port straight up your high and mightiness. I forget myself. You are quite correct. I am only a lowly healer. Go partake of yourself as well." He sneered and he suddenly turned on his heel and left.

She was horrified and she did port straight up. Asuna appeared within the palace itself and she heard a cry. It was Hikari and she hugged her mother.

"Haha! Oh Kamis!" She said tightly holding her mother.

"Hikari do you know where Beren and Simyth are?" Asuna asked tensely.

"They went west Haha."Hikari stated.

"Hai. Thank you my dear. You look ravishing." Her mother said kissing her forehead.

Asuna saw Airis and he looked betrayed and angry but he turned a corner and walked swiftly along. She was doing the wrong thing but she snarled and stomped after him. Asuna suddenly appeared behind him and she shoved him harshly into his rooms. She slammed his door with her mind and he grabbed her. Airis shoved her against his wall and he stared at her face. Asuna groaned and Airis ripped at her clothes as she undid his leggings. The fae man attacked her mouth and she groaned heavily. Their passionate growls and grunts were filling his room as he took her ferociously but needing her.

"I love you princess. I love you. I worried. I panicked. I need my daughter. I need you." He cried out softly in her ear.

"Kamis Airis! Give me your yoki! I want it." She groaned wildly.

He did as she asked and it became incredibly tense and thrilling. Asuna's claws dragged down his clothed back and shredded it. Airis slammed his open palm against his wall and pressed his forehead to hers. His mouth opened but no sound came out and Asuna whined as they felt the combined end. He felt his body wilt and this had been intense as anything and the pair of them were hanging by a thread it seemed.

"You need to return to your plane and I will see to it that Prince Beren comes to you. That Soten will ruin you." He said breathing in her ear.

"Airis, he saved me and my pups." Asuna said breathing slower.

"I will not speak of him!" Airis raged.

They were at an impasse and she sighed. It was obvious they had explosive chemistry and they were insanely attracted to the other.

"No! I have given you my heart. You have it and I will not give it elsewhere. I am your dirty secret in Leth'Evana but I love you!" He said coldly.

"I love you as well." She said sighing.

He slowly pulled back and her legs trembled. The joining had been sudden and unlike Airis. He had been insanely worried as he searched and now he felt his child and she was well. Asuna blinked as she got her clothes straight and she suddenly ported out. Airis leaned against the wall and he was in trouble and he had not a clue how to stop. There was a big portion of him that refused to.

Kameron felt her on this plane and he ported to her side immediately. She was a little larger and in his opinion, so very beautiful. Asuna looked tired but at peace and he hugged her to him tightly.

"Lei injured her badly. I could tell he did some major damage. Mistress! I was so worried." He said holding her to him.

"I was in a death sleep my darling." Asuna murmured.

"I am happy. That is all I can ask for. Aahmes has asked for you. Please come to him." Kameron stated burying his face in her silver.

"Have you seen to Admal and Lei?" She asked.

Kameron turned completely red and she stared at him. She brushed his black hair out of his face and he eyes spoke volumes.

"I see. I am sorry I missed such a sight indeed. Oh my." She whispered flushing with desire.

"Mistress, they only wished to make certain of my feelings and happiness." Kameron said.

"Oh you think me upset? NO! I really wish I could have seen it. I must indeed have another chance to witness it." Asuna said brushing his nose with hers.

"I love you. My queen! I am happy in life. You took me from hell and have handed me my own version of heaven. I am so happy." Her head frère whispered fervently.

"Kameron." She said emotionally.

"Please come see Aahmes and I shall retrieve Lei and Admal." He said kissing her ear.

She nodded and she moved towards the nursery. She went in and sat down and her shared son with her frère ran on chubby little legs and he threw his arms around her.

"I wub you Haha." Aahmes whispered.

Tears stung her eyes and she held him to her and began weeping. Kameron came back and he saw her holding his son for dear life. He knew without a doubt that somehow and someway; his place in her mind and soul was cemented. Their little boy was their joy and they shared a special form of love and dependence. Kameron shut his eyes and the day she had changed him was the day he started living.

Hibari was near Los Noches and she was shaking in hate. Arturo had recovered his wits and he watched his wife as he stood further back as she fingered her naginata. She was healed but the name of the bastard was still on her shoulder but Hibari had disfigured it and she had screamed like a banshee as she had bloodied herself with a knife. Hiroto, Mas, Ryunosuke and even Byakuya never left her alone and her gentle dragon love had to keep her from sinking the knife into herself. Something was terribly off and Arturo was beginning to understand what had made her insane the first time she had been abused. He had thought her cowardly and a wretched bitch for having stolen Reia from him but he was beginning to see that she had been scarred far worse than he would ever know. His esposa was not right and she was staring at the palace with hate.

"I feel you Arturo." She said in a harsh whisper.

"I was not hiding from you mi amor." He said softly.

"I hate him. I want to cut his dick off and shove down his throat." Hibari said snarling.

"Hibari? Esposa come with me, please! I beg you." He said taking her hand.

"I heard your mind. You do not think me quite so wretched anymore. How dare you!" She said staring at him.

"I did not mean it like that mi amor. I have no understanding. I want to but I do not understand." Arturo stated perplexed.

She snarled and she stalked towards him. She phased them out and they were in his small shelter. She bit his neck viciously and he cried out and his vision became blank and he was on his knees.

/

_Kenim was gone and things were not good. It was the winter of 1905 and he had been called into the __Nichi-Ro Sensō__. Her beloved mate and husband had said it was his duty and he had honor to uphold. Hibari had snarled at him that he was no longer mortal. He had shaken his brown head and said it did not matter. Japan was in danger and he was ningen. It was his duty he said. His wife had wept and pleaded with him to stay. _

_Two months passed and Mastuda Hibari had followed after her mate. She had gone to the mainland and she was searching for him. Hibari made it to Mukden. The youkai onna saw dead ningen everywhere and she was sick. She kept herself covered and she was only five months pregnant. The youngest daughter of Naraku had only lost her mother; Orlovich Asuna, two years before in the Boxer Rebellion. Hibari really hated the mainland._

"_Pardon me?" She asked softly to a Russian soldier._

"_What do we have here?" he asked surprised._

"_I was told that perhaps you have my husband." Hibari said lifting her chin._

"_Yet you speak my language?" The Russian asked staring at the beauty before him._

"_My mother was half Russian. My grandmother hails from Novgorod. Can you see if you have my husband? I have brought plenty of money." She said softly and hoped the soldier would take a bribe._

"_Money eh? Come on." He smirked._

_The blonde soldier flicked his cigarette and Hibari really hated some of the habits of the ningen. She kept her eyes open and her senses high. The soldier was a handsome man and he looked back at the unusual coloring of the woman and he caught her mahogany eyes._

"_You human?" He asked bluntly._

"_Pardon me?" Hibari asked stunned._

"_Asked if you were human." He demanded._

"_What is your name?" The woman asked bluntly._

"_I am Sergei. I know, I know cliché. Russian and Sergei. You said Novgorod. People go there and some don't come out." The soldier known as Sergei said._

"_I am sure I do not know what you mean." She stated._

"_Uh huh. I am certain too." He said raising a blonde brow._

_He took a drag off the cigarette and threw it away. Hibari kept in her revulsion and she wanted to scream to hurry up. She had pretty good intelligence that her mate was in this battle and her family was falling apart. Her father would barely talk and the Matsuda-Yamasaki clan as they had become known were straying. Hibari finally was shown into camp and she was being stared at. _

"_You are going to need to talk to my general." Sergei stated._

"_Thank you." She said gently._

"_Watch yourself out here." The man said and he bowed._

_She watched him leave and she was brought before a dark haired man and he was heavy set. He wore heavy garb and he looked every inch the Russian. What happened from there was a long and rather dishonorable on her part but Hibari bought her husband's freedom. Hibari was brought to a prisoner area and she smelled death. It was horrible the decay and she looked over at one Russian._

"_You have dead men in there."She whispered in horror._

"_So? What's it to me?" He demanded._

"_This was someone's father, brother, husband, or son…you putrid fuck!" Hibari screamed._

"_Oh so the little Japanese girl has a set?" The Russian bastard said staring at her face._

"_Fuck you!" She hissed._

_The ningen suddenly belted her across the face and she snarled at him. He saw eyes that burned bright red like hell fire. He pulled his bayonet and she suddenly knocked it out of his hand with tremendous force._

"_Kenim! It Hibari!" She screamed._

"_You are going to pay you fucking bitch!" The soldier growled._

_He yelled in Russian and Hibari was desperately trying to scent her mate over the blood and death of this place. She felt it before she saw the second soldier and a knife was buried in lower back. She gasped in surprise and the pain was awful. Blood spurted from the wound and her mouth and the soldier was angry at her mouth. He backhanded her several times until her jaw was misplaced and her cheek broken. Hibari fell and she still tried to scent out her mate. The second soldier who had stabbed her suddenly kicked her brutally in the stomach and she screamed in agony. _

"_Now what do you have to say you fucking whore?" The first one said._

_The second soldier had reddish brown hair and he continued to kick her brutally. She could not breathe and the pain was reaching oblivion level. She heard the ripping and it did not register until the nasty bastard had begun to fuck her brutally. He pulled her hair and he spit on her. She was losing consciousness but still she tried to smell her mate. She felt something in her mouth and it tasted foul. Time meant nothing and she only cried Kenim's name. Her brain only focused on him and she was bloody beyond recognition. The first soldier ended up coming on her face and he laughed hysterically. _

"_Now you said Kenim? That fucker was hung yesterday." He laughed._

_Hibari sucked in breath and she could not see. Her inner beast was raging and she felt her hybrid miasma leak from her shortened claws. She screamed like a banshee and she attacked the first one. She was broken and battered but she dragged one leg behind her as she suddenly twisted the head of her attacker and his neck broke at a horribly angle and a nasty cracking sound. She turned to her second attacker and she bared fangs. The sick fuck begged for mercy and prayed to God but the youkai onna had none. She let her naginata appear and she swiped his head off in one motion. She slashed his anatomy as well and she sucked in her breath. The torn asunder onna walked brokenly toward a pile of bodies that had been flung on top of each other. Hibari saw his ashen and dead face. She went near him and she intended to die with him. Their baby was dead and blood mixed with semen flowed down her legs. Hibari wrapped her arms around the portion of his torso that was visible and she closed her eyes. She waited for death but death never came._

_/_

Arturo's vision came in focus and he sought breath. He did not realize that he could not breathe properly. Hibari stood by his window and she stared out.

"How did you survive mi amor?" He asked and his eyes were moist.

"The blonde soldier named Sergei found me. He was horrified and I was ordered to be executed for my _crimes_ of bribery and solicitation of their soldiers. Sergei Petrovich smuggled me out and he was shot in the back for his efforts. I killed every last soldier left in that particular camp. I was bathed in blood and I swore never again. War had destroyed my mother, my father, and my husband and our baby. I swore never again. I holed myself up in the north and stayed in a Buddhist monastery and stayed away from all until after World War II. Japan was wrecked and they needed all of us to rebuild. Even us youkai came out and helped to rebuild our homeland after the ningen had destroyed it. Tokyo began to get built up huge and I decided to open an establishment where the youkai could come in and not pretend. They could be themselves and enjoy respite. I built my life around my little tavern and I grew to love it. I knew people but I did not touch them. I did not enjoy touch but I could help my fellow peoples. That is how I was when you met me." She said stiffly.

"What happened to the soldier?" Arturo asked clenching his hands.

"I asked special permission to bury him in Sendai. He was entombed under the name of Shujinkō. He rests there to this day. I was told that there has been a ghost seen near the tomb. Sometimes I can smell the foul cigarette smoke but he saved me. I owed him." Hibari murmured.

"Esposa! Te amo! Te amo." He said grabbing her and holding her to him.

"Now this Bilae thinks to use my body any way he wishes? No! I carry Mas's babe and I will not lose him. You deal with it or you can say goodbye for good." She said flatly.

"I will accept it." He said tightly.

Hibari's eyes shut and she remembered the rage and the pain. She remembered her beast fueling her need to kill. She wanted to unleash her true form and it was a grotesque oddity. Hibari had never shown her true form and she was a mythic beast. She was held by her Vasto Lordes mate and she plotted her revenge.

Asuna watched Admal sleep and she looked over at Lei who stood by. She walked to him and he held her to him. Her face was conflicted but she was relieved by Admal's safety. She had come to find out that Fionn had been injured but he refused to tell her how. She knew the key to fighting Bilae lay in the past and she knew it was becoming paramount to go back. She was held by her Jing husband and they were in the Hadasan in between. Admal woke up a little and he stared at their shared woman.

"What are you thinking Isha?" Admal stated thoughtfully.

"Asuna." Lei corrected.

She smiled at the two and Admal rolled his eyes.

"I am thinking that I will go to Panyu and get the letter Chan said he would write and we go back but we go back in surprise. I want to find out what keeps drawing him there exactly." Asuna stated.

"Sounds very sound." Lei said nuzzling her ear.

"You are very naughty Lei." She smiled.

"Lay down and I will show you how naughty I am." He grinned.

She fell next to Admal and Lei gently opened her thighs and she shut her eyes and moaned as he used his talented tongue. Admal hovered over her face and he whispered passionate and loving things as she was brought to paradise by one of the most wonderful men she knew.

She was in the Guangzhou palace and she watched Itsuyo. She smiled as her daughter fought with precision and tenacity her own sire. Jin was being light on her but he was training her well. She clapped when her daughter would check her sire and the Panyu lord finally called a halt to the spar.

"Now my princess; I wish for you to see to your toilette as we have studies this afternoon." He commanded after he kissed her head.

"Yes Baba!" She said kissing his cheek and she came to her mother, throwing her arms around her.

Asuna shut her eyes and hugged her pup back tightly and she soon scampered off.

"Hello Asuna." Jin smiled as he neared her.

"Hello Jin." She stated meeting his eyes.

"You look worried and sad. Tell me what is on your mind?" He asked offering his arm.

"No." Asuna said shaking her head.

"As you wish." He sighed a little.

She turned so that they were face to face and she met his mouth softly and he was surprised. Jin was further shocked when her arms wrapped around his neck and he began to return her soon questing tongue. Jin groaned and he quickly walked her against the dojo wall. He moaned louder as his lips worked along her jaw.

"Jin?" Asuna asked in a strangled voice.

"Hai Suna?" He asked heavily in a growl.

"Do you wish me to bear you a son?" She moaned as his hands opened her kimono style shirt.

"Hai. Hai. I would be thrilled if you gave me another pup. She is perfection. She is my own little you. I love our girl so much. I love her Haha. She knows I have always loved the silver goddess." He whispered as he kissed her chin.

"Oh Kamis Jin!" She cried as he worked her hakama style pants down.

"I need you. I need you so badly." The blue eyed inu said growling.

"Turn me around." Asuna yelped.

"Hai." He said hurriedly and she leaned her upper body against the wall. His hands squeezed her firm ass cheeks in his hands and he moaned. Slowly Jin pushed in and she pushed herself back to meet his thrusts.

"You are greedy onna. Your body wishes me." Jin cried softly as he felt her primitively.

"Hai! Jin take me. You are so perfect. Take me my lord." She whined.

Her words startled him and his eyes looked purplish as his inu took him over. The Panyu lord began a harsh pace and she mewled wildly for him. Neither seemed aware that Sheng had felt the yoki and his chest was beating out of control. He saw the carnal act and she was giving herself to Jin as Jin needed. Sheng was in awe of his old mate. She was generous now as she was always greedy and needier in the past. How she managed to balance her needs and wants made him dizzy but she called his name. Jin had roared and her eyes were green. She was in her empusae self and she called him in a siren song and the Panyu lord had to fall to his ass and lay his head on his knees. She had said such filthy things laced with such passionate words. It had made him go mad and his claws had dug into her soft skin. Sheng moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck in his quest to make her sing for him more. He sank fangs into her juncture and he slipped deep. She slammed her palms against the wall as he filled her with his whole self. Out of the two brothers; Sheng had the stronger mental yoki. His pace was never increased and she screamed out as he made her mentally combust. She clawed the dojo wall and the Panyu prince lost his mind to the passionate mental entanglement. His thrust hit home and she screamed again. Her face was red and sweaty as both Panyu inu were exhausted. Asuna saw out a small window and it was a shadow. Chanak shadowed her she realized and her face burned in shame.

She wandered into the palatial forest and soon enough the Soten emerged. He stared at her face and she stared at him. His eyes held tears and he looked away.

"I cannot hate you. I have fallen for you and it is killing me slowly. My mother goes unavenged and you shred me to bits." Chanak whispered.

"Unavenged? Weep in shame Chanak but not for her. You, Renshu, and Ang Chi are the only good things she did!" Asuna cried holding his shoulders.

"She said you were evil. She said you had no mercy. She swore it was you who started this animosity. I believed her. I want to believe her but I see how you are and I touch you. You flower like a rose. You open for me and you wish me. You seek my touch and do not shy it. You carry my son and I know him. I want Amras back. I want his mother back." He said with awfully shaking hands.

"You took something!" She accused.

"I am a wreck!" He snarled.

"You cannot stop shaking. What did you take?" She said shaking his shoulders.

"It is only something to give my mind peace." Chanak stated in anger.

"You are either with me or against me Chanak. I will not tolerate this anymore!" She said shoving him gently.

"You do not get to control me Asuna." He said with pursed lips and narrowed eyes.

"And the same here." She snapped.

Chanak could not stand it and he jerked her to him and she tasted sweetness upon his lips and the passion in which he consumed her made her shaky. It became more and more. His obsession deepened and became more as he built the connection more. The Soten was not going to be outdone by a mutt and he began the devastating task of making her scream his name and beg him for completion. He used every fae and wraith energies he possessed to keep her from and building her release. So when the end finally crashed into with the strength of tsunamis; He held her up by wrapping his arm around her ribs.

"Never forget me my lover. Never forget how my body answers your hunger and I give to my son. Say it woman! Say it!" He demanded.

"Love you." She sobbed out.

"And I you. That is our punishment and the revenge I think. I will take from your body that which your family deprived me of and I will make my own. I will take my children from your soul woman and you will love us all. That is your penance for destroying my mother." He husked in her ear.

Why his words made her cry she had no idea but he still held onto the idea that Sanra was some kind of goddess made her sick. He held her to him and his power over her became less and less about yoki and more and more the tie that she carried in her womb.

"Did you think I forgot you?" She whispered in his dream.

"You bitch!" He roared in fury.

"I gave you my blood and no mere ekimmu will destroy that. I planted you in me and vice versa. You think your agony is over?" Ayille roared in his dream world.

Admal's body suddenly twisted on the bed and Lei woke up. His lover immediately tried to wake him up and his fingers contorted painfully and his face held horror. The Jing heir screamed for help and Admal tr'Awnhi was trapped in his own mind. Kameron ran in and he was sopping wet from his bath and he saw Admal suffering.

"Let me feed from him." He commanded.

"What is it Kameron?" Lei asked panicked.

"It is her! I do not know how she can fight Fionn." Kameron said aghast.

"Fionn was injured pretty badly." Jing said worried.

Kameron sank fangs into Admal's bare chest and soon he entered the nightmare. Ayille was attacking him in his dream and Admal was being raped in his mind completely. Kameron snarled in fury and he lashed out against Ayille and she turned her demonic glare on him. She suddenly stalked him in his dream form and she sank her fangs and claws into his body. Admal was freed but the physical revulsion and pain was nearly unbearable. The half Shouten man grabbed her by the hair and dragged her off of Kameron impaled her on his morphed limb. Ayille scrambled in fear but she grabbed his ball sac and she twisted cruelly. Admal screamed out with his physical voice and Lei witnessed him turn blue. He freaked and he phased within his lover. Ayille felt another presence and she screamed the Ramanga cry and Lei's eyes bled silver. He too grabbed her hair and he flung her with some force. The small battle in the dream world did not last long and she smiled a toothy smile at them all.

"I will replace you Kameron. I have found the perfect one. You are meant to be a bitch Admal and you will be mine." Ayille purred.

"I will fucking kill you before you have the chance." Lei screamed at her.

"I look forward to your challenge. Your heart looks engorged like your cock will be when I bite it off!" She cackled and she slowly faded out.

Admal gasped awake and he choked as ungodly pain coursed through his lower regions. Kameron came awake and he looked devastated and worried. Lei phased back in and stared at the Shouten prince.

"She has marked you Admal. She will continue to come after you until either you or she is dead." Kameron whispered in fear.

"I will kill her first." Lei growled harshly.

Admal sat there and he now knew what true evil was. He had stared into the face of a real monster and he was truly afraid.


	101. Chapter 101

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach; the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: Hibari and Asuna both deal with their aftermaths of the destruction and decimation. Final plans are made to circumvent and destroy as the past comes to slap both into reality. Choices are made that are both profound and permanent as things become more convoluted and dangerous. Thank you for reading and PLEASE, let me know what you think.

Through the Mists of Memories Returned

"I will be returning with you to the past." Fionn stated evenly as he stared at his reborn mate.

"Why Fionn?" Asuna asked raising a silver brow.

"It has come to my attention that you carry a female fae." He said glacially.

"That is not your concern." She said staring back.

"Everything you do is my concern woman! You may be an empusae queen but I am still one of yours. I may not require your time all the time but Airis Ludok was a killer of our kind for centuries!" He snarled.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"He is the one I fought and he is quite the powerful little man elf as you call them. The Elensar family are wood fae. Ludok is of the water dwelling kind. You have no idea what he did in the wars." Fionn stated in fury.

"That was then and it is a different era and different life Fionn. You swore you would not call me Arianrhod anymore and you need to let that all go! We fight Bilae and Ayille now. We are not fighting the fae anymore. I am certain that Bilae must have had a hand in Gwydion jealousy of Nwyvre in order to rouse such hatred." She said pointedly.

"You ask me to forget who and what I am!" He roared.

"I do not ask you to do anything you do not already do Fionn Hammel! You forget you are half empusae because you think it dirty. You must think me dirty as well." Asuna growled.

"Never! I never thought that." He snapped.

"Than why?" She demanded.

"I wanted to be with you then. I wanted to be with you so I denied my half." Fionn stated looking away.

"Admal does not try to control himself simply because he cannot. I am sure you age has something to do with it but how do you not crave the act?" She asked softly.

"I do. I do sometimes and I reject it. I reject it with hate. I give myself to you and I swore only you." He snarled at her.

She blinked in surprise and she covered her mouth.

"It is not natural for an incubus. You are half. Fionn is not natural for us!" Asuna cried trying to touch him.

"Why do you think when we are together that I take you so much?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

"I adore when we are together. You give way to your inner nature and show me your emotions." She said running fingers over his cheek.

"To think that bastard has made love to you and touched you. It angers me so much. He touches his own Prince's wife. He commits a mortal sin in their society. We had no such expectations because we are…" The ekimmu said jerking her with force against him.

"Fionn?" She asked shocked a little.

"You wish me not to deny my incubus nature? Fine! I shall do so now!" Fionn yelled harshly.

The fierce ekimmu warrior rolled her and the ensuing act made her claw his hospital bed and he unleashed himself on her. She screamed and moaned for him as he actually stole from her. He took her energies and after both were sweaty and exhausted; she was sleeping heavily next to him as he stared at the ceiling as he hated himself. The child of Airis could not be felt by him and he knew the damnable man had made it that way. She had the young dog male's son within her as well and he was sickened to feel a Soten. He wanted to shake her and snarl at her. This woman and version of Arianrhod was softer and more generous than his sister had been. This woman would have her heart decimated and she was allowing it.

She stood in front of the tomb of Shujinkô and Hibari only stared. She touched the kanji and sighed as she remembered.

"You idiot. You saved me and you had no idea what I was. You were right though and I never got to thank you. I am sorry Sergei. I hope you know I have honored you this past century. I hope you know you did not give up your life in vain." Hibari stated touching the word "hero".

"I always wondered." She heard whispered from nowhere.

"You are a ghost." She gasped out loud.

"Well you knew that!" The voice chuckled.

"I am so sorry!" Hibari cried out.

"Why? It was war sweetie. I am sorry we did not save him." The male voice said in Russian.

"Sergei? Can you corporealize?" She asked desperate.

"Naw. I like to just watch you." He chuckled again.

"I am so sorry." She whispered out again.

"I ask again why? You did nothing wrong and I did what was right. Not a bad way to go huh? I get to be buried with a bunch of royal demons. Not bad for a boy from Saint Petersburg." He said slowly appearing.

Hibari gasped and he was more handsome than she remembered.

"You have avoided shinigami?" Hibari asked.

"Yea. I have never been a vengeful person. Never became a hollow either. I just hang out and I watch. I avoid all the other hollows too. You demons are good to hide around." Sergei smiled.

"Why not move onto to Soul Society? My mate is a captain. He could easily help you move on." She said horrified.

"I thought you pretty. I kind of liked the idea I died a hero. Made me blush that you buried me near you." The Russian grinned.

"This is so wrong!" She cried.

"You're sad again. Why?" He asked just floating there.

"Just mistreated at the hands of an enemy." Hibari said staring up.

"I'm sorry my dear. Well I guess I should go. I hear a hollow." He said sadly.

"You feel an Arrancar. It is another mate named Arturo. Sergei, I have to stop this." She said wiping bloody tears.

"What happened to you sweetie?" He asked concerned.

"I forgot I have not been here in a while. I was changed into a Shouten. I am a weirder creature than I was." She sighed.

"That explains it. Well I am sorry you were hurt. I am just floating around but I wish I could help you." He said sadly and he just disappeared.

She blinked and she wiped away her tears. She knew she could not save Kenim. She had tried to do that and she had tried to find him in Soul Society. That had been a wash but she saw Arturo and he stared at her. He had seen the ghost and he came near her.

"You wish to save him." He said softly.

"It will give me some control over my anger Arturo." Hibari said wiping her eyes.

"We find an ekimmu. We will go." He said kissing her forehead.

"I will go. This is my past." She said walking towards the exit.

"You are my esposa; mother to my children. Why must you do this alone?" Arturo asked perplexed.

"Because it was my fault that he died. I will return Arturo." She said barely pressing lips to cheek.

He watched his wife phase out and he felt as though he was losing her. He hit a tomb and he snarled in anger.

Hibari went to the ekimmu she knew the best and Efnisien stared at the daughter of the reborn Arawn and the rumors were flying that she was Macha. His heart was beating out of control to see the powerful offspring of his master and he listened to her carefully.

"You want to save a human?" The chaos ekimmu asked shocked.

"Hai. I know weird huh? I cannot help it Efnisien. He saved me a century before and he lost his life when he did so. You like to muck up stuff. Help me?" Hibari asked.

"I will. Were you Macha?" He asked softly.

"No idea. If I was; I really do not care. That was eons ago and I live now. So what do you say. Feel like going to see a war?" She asked smiling a little.

Efnisien nodded and he dipped deeply into her mind to see where she wanted the gate bent. He held out his hand and opened the planes as she took a deep breath.

"Come on." Hibari said.

The chaos boy as she called him followed her through and it was cold as hell. The dark haired man was curiously looking around and he smiled as he took in the destruction. Hibari shook her head and she chuckled.

"You really are your element." She smiled.

"I am! So Macha reborn…a human?" Efnisien asked smirking at her.

"Watch it pretty boy." She teased.

Efnisien had to look away and he was an unusual ekimmu and he actually preferred the female form almost exclusively. He walked beside her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Okay. I am unconscious in this time frame. Can you grab me and take me to Japan? Sendai to be exact. Nobu will be there." She commanded.

"I can do that. Oh my but you do look worse for wear! Humans did that to you?" Efnisien asked sick.

"Hai. It is called gang raped. It is what that pig Sucellus did to Haha." She said in disgust.

Efnisien moved fast and she phased out. The rifles were shot but she used telekinesis to turn it on the snipers. One did hit Sergei and he went down but the chaos ekimmu moved and phased out with her past self. She knelt near the ningen man and he was in pain and his eyes were barely opened.

"Sergei? My name is Hibari. I never told you my name and hai! You are correct. I am not human. I am taking you back somewhere. I cannot let this atrocity happen." She whispered in Russian.

The blonde ningen was shocked and going into shock but she saw several Russian soldiers coming out. She stood up and anger over her past made her eyes bleed red. Her smile was not pretty and she lifted her hands. She caused their blood to explode outward. She took a rifle from one and stared at the evil thing.

"You will live little boy. Crawl home and know that creatures roam the earth that could rip your throat out. You will not have that innocent man again!" Hibari stated in Russian.

"What are you?" The mere boy said in horror.

"A nightmare." She said walked back towards Sergei.

Efnisien phased in and he saw the young human and he stared at Hibari.

"You should probably give him some blood." He considered.

"Hai." The Shouten hybrid said.

She cut her wrist and Sergei was weak. He felt something wet and sticky against his mouth and he moaned as she made him drink.

"Not too much greedy boy. You will change. That is good. It should stop the pain. Sergei? You saved my life." She said softly.

"I do not understand." He said hoarsely.

"Long story. I am taking you to my home now. My Chichi Nobu will get you better and we will talk. I am Mastuda Hibari." Hibari murmured brushing his blonde hair out of his face.

Efnisien created a portal and he picked up the human man. She looked back and she saw the destruction in the distance. Pain of old hit her but she could correct this injustice. She could save the man who had saved her.

Nanami had stabilized the pretty ningen and Hibari had told her that this was who had been buried at Sendai. She did not remember anyone being buried at Sendai and that made her smile. Her older sister was happy and Sergei was drugged out of his mind. Asuna saw the Russian man and her mother would remember. She always did.

"You did a good thing." Asuna stated.

"I think so." Hibari said softly.

Asuna moved away and Hibari slipped into the room. Sergei snored and she smiled at him. He groaned as he came to and he saw the woman he had saved from the pile of bodies but she was no longer hurt.

"You are okay?" He whispered heavily in Russian.

"Hai. I am okay. You were right and I was not human. Do you remember my name?" She asked.

"Nyet. I am sorry." The blonde man blushed.

"I am Hibari. You are Sergei." She smiled softly.

"Not human? What are you?" Sergei asked stupidly.

"Too hard to explain. You were killed that day you saved me. I had to save you because you saved me. I am sorry I took you away from your family and such but it was the only way. This is a different time and do not try to think too hard. It will hurt your head." She smiled.

"What was to go back to da? Starvation and a revolution?" He asked dully.

"Okay I am glad you are not pissed off." She said sitting.

"I do not understand different time you say. What does that mean?" Sergei asked.

"Over a century has passed. That is the reason I do not appear injured is because I am me now and not from when you saved me." Hibari said gently.

"Time travel?" He blurted out.

"Basically. Demons have special abilities. I only want the best for you. My family is wealthy and you saved me. I will give you whatever you want. If you wish to go back to Russia than you shall do so a rich man." She said staring at his pale blue eyes.

"I do not want money!" He said horrified.

"Your life is different now Sergei. I changed it when I took you from that battle." The woman explained.

"It was wrong. They had no right to touch you." He said looking away.

"I know. I also know this adorable and sweet soldier came to help me and he nearly lost his life. I have lived with that guilt for too long and now I do not have to. I want you to live and live a long life. Find an onna who will make you happy and have a family. Live comfortable and happy." She said impassioned.

"I really could…" He started to say.

"They are bad for you and you should stop." Hibari finished for him.

He glared at her and she smiled. She leaned over and gently pressed her lips to his. Hibari whispered "thank you" and she pulled away.

"You leave me?" Sergei asked perplexed.

"I need food and you smell good. Do not want to eat my guest." She smirked.

"Eat?" The poor man asked gulping.

"Hai. I drink blood." She bowed and she phased out.

The Russian man laid there and he looked at his hand. He had some sort of needle and tubing hooked up to him and the woman had just disappeared. She was so beautiful and he was being a jerk but he liked her. He liked her sass and her looks devastated him. He made himself move and he looked out the window and his jaw dropped. Whenever he was; the world was different and he was stunned silent.

She was happy with her small victory and she had laid out Ryu and he was breathing hard trying to catch his breath and he stared at the ceiling.

"You seem a little happier." He whispered.

"I did something good." Hibari whispered back.

Ryunosuke drew up his legs and moaned long and hard as she began to fist his length. She was kissing near the base and working her way to his testicles. She was very oral and he loved it.

"Mate! Hibari hai! Hai! Please!" He begged shamelessly.

She smirked as her former houshi begged for her tongue. His guttural groan made her weep and the powerful but soft in heart dragon prince arched his body as his cum spurt from his cock and Hibari devoured him. Ryunosuke was dizzy but in a good way and he had never known coupling could be this spectacular but he figured it was because he loved her so damn much. She always let him know he was her "chief mate" and that she worshipped him. The dragon always blushed but it meant the world to him. He was spread eagle on his bed and Hibari sat there staring at him as his chest heaved again.

"Kamis you are so fucking gorgeous! Heavens it is sight." She actually smiled a little.

"Thank you." Ryu whispered still dizzy.

"Mmm my love. I need to go back and check on him. You look so good." Hibari almost purred.

"Then I shall pass out for a little while. I always feel so good when you are here." He admitted.

She sat up and she had on a grey filmy dress. She phased into Sergei's room and he was awake. He was sitting in a chair and his eyes met hers.

"Sergei? Are you angry?" Hibari asked.

"Nyet. I am scared." He admitted.

"I am sorry. I was rude to just leave. I have to take in blood to survive." She said kneeling by his chair.

"What are you?" Sergei asked with wide eyes.

"I was a normal demon back in that era. My father is a hanyou; a half demon. I was a quarter human at one time you know. My mother is half dog demon and half uppyr." She whispered.

"So Novgorod is home to uppyr." The ningen said stunned.

"Hai. My obbasan's name is Princess Augusta Elizaveta Orlovich." She said softly.

"She was famous. She was said to be loved by ancient czars!" He accused.

"Obbasan is really pretty." Hibari stated staring at him.

"I thought you that way too." Sergei blurted.

"I know. I am telepathic." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh God." He said mortified.

"You thought I was pretty but you did not imagine me bent over so you could rape me. You thought me beautiful and wondered what it would be like kiss me." She whispered at his memory.

This poor man wanted to crawl out of his skin and he was humiliated and he looked away. She reached up and turned his head back and she stared at his pale blue eyes.

"You saved me Sergei. You saved me and did not even know my name. Most ningen mean nothing to me but you always did. I owed it to you to try. The first time you did die. You did die and I buried you with my family. You were a hero and it said so. I could not live with that. I could not live with it and now here you are." She said.

"What changed?" He asked in anger suddenly.

"I was raped by another youkai. It reminded me of my debt owed and I had to see it through. I should have done so sooner." She said in aguish.

"Do you always listen in other's minds woman?" Sergei asked narrowing his eyes.

"I do not try to but most ningen cannot shield and so they broadcast their thoughts quite loudly." Hibari said looking down.

"So my attraction to you…Oh God. I really could…" He tried to say.

"NO!" She demanded and she blocked his path.

He was taller than her and he stared down at her face. She stared up at his and she was suddenly kissing him. He was shocked as she moaned against his mouth and he slipped down into the chair he had been sitting in. The demon woman was now straddling his lap and the simple but erotic play of tongues made Sergei's head fell back and exposed his throat as she hissed softly.

"Must have been a naughty boy back in Saint Petersburg." She husked suddenly.

"Huh?" The ningen asked groaning as she licked his throat.

He was vital and he was alive. He was also a rather striking mortal and she gripped his hospital gown in hand and ripped it. Sergei's head shot up and she saw his chest and his stomach. He watched her eyes glow red and he was caught somewhere between fear and just plain fascination. Hibari was caught in a trance and she lifted her hand and his door slammed shut and locked of its own accord. He stared at her and he truly knew she was nothing even remotely human and she licked his neck again. He moaned softly and she was growling.

"Imagine it now." She growled huskily.

"What?" He asked dizzy.

"Bending me over but I would want you too." Hibari whispered in his ear.

"No." He said gulping.

His blonde hair was pale and she raked her fingers through it. She was going mad smelling him and he was so damn hot to the touch.

"Sergei?" She whined.

"What?" He asked confused.

Hibari finished ripping his hospital gown and he was mortified again. She stared at him and he felt like prey as her eyes drank him in. She sank to her knees and she opened his thighs wide as Hibari leaned forward and breathed along what made him male. He was staring at her with wide eyes and she stared at his blue orbs.

"What are you doing?" Sergei asked stunned.

"My first husband was ningen. He was something and turned my head. I made him not mortal any longer." She said breathing along his cock.

"Why?" He asked with a heaving chest.

"Because I loved him. He loved me. You tried to save me and in a way, him. Grip the chair." She whispered.

Sergei did as she commanded and he whimpered a cry when her tongue played along his male flesh. She slowly licked along him and he was tense as hell as she teased him. He felt his slit dribble and she teased that too.

"Oh my God. Oh hell." He gasped.

"Do you like it?" She asked with that sultry tone.

"Da!" Sergei cried.

"I owe you." Hibari said gently.

"You do not owe me this." Sergei gasped again.

"Okay then I just want to do this." She smirked.

He gripped the arms of the chair tightly and she lowered her mouth and engulfed him completely. Her suck was powerful and he nearly shrieked as the pleasure stole his mind. She came off his cock again and it bobbed.

"I do not understand." He cried out.

"Neither do I. Kamis. You are so going to get fucked." She growled.

The Russian was jerked up and Hibari fell back on his bed as she guided him to kiss her more as she gripped his ass and he moaned as this female could kiss any human woman into oblivion. He felt flesh against flesh and he was stunned. He managed to steal a look and she was now beneath him in no clothes and her body made him salivate.

"You like it." Hibari accused.

"Da. I mean..da but you are and this…fuck!" He said embarrassed.

Sergei did not dare move and she had a hand wrapped around his cock. She stared at his face as she stroked it a few times and he winced as the jolts raced down his spine.

"I have been taken and desecrated, been used for pleasure or for pain, and decimation. You were innocent too and now I feel…I need to feel the good." She tried to explain.

Her broken explanation made sense and she leaned her head up and Hibari began a slow kiss that annihilated the poor man's mind and he released short and almost cracking moans that made her hunger more. Hibari sucked on his bottom lip and he was trembling in her arms. She released his mouth and stared at him.

"I have built you up in my head Sergei. I have you as this myth in my heart and soul because of what you did." Hibari whispered passionately.

"I only did what was right." Sergei said as sweat formed on his brow.

"The right thing? I want that! I need it." She growled fiercely and the mortal man became sheathed in her.

Hibari released a strangled cry and he could not speak. He spoke garbled Russian and he was a young man she could tell. He was in his twenties and she held his firm cheeks in her hands and guided him to move.

"God!" He whined as she met the thrusts.

"I need blood. I need blood please." The woman beneath him growled and moaned wildly.

"I…no idea…take some…I am lost." He stammered and she was white eyed and he was shocked.

Hibari had to lean up and she sank fangs into his juncture. His mind whirled with so much sensation and feeling as she fed from his blood. For her part; she was groaning like crazy and making such insane noises as she fed from his ningen blood. It would be so easy to continue feeding and taking in his amazing taste but she released his throat and she began to moan and whine as an onna should. Her body melded to his and the beautiful creature who had originally gave his life to save hers was in her and she could not stop herself from kissing and clawing at him. Sergei was near complete shattering as the woman named Hibari gave herself to him and she suddenly shoved him off. She was panting harshly and he saw her fangs and claws. She was frightening in her intensity but she was also beautiful to see.

"What?" Sergei asked shaking.

"Lay down." Hibari growled.

He lay on his back and she lowered those lethal looking fangs and he nearly screamed as she mouthed his genitals. Sergei was grasping the sheets of the hospital bed as she worked his cock and the ningen yelped as fingers teased his stones and drifted.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He asked in a trembling voice.

"All of it. Want all of it." She growled softly.

He stiffened as she began to seek and his eyes widened as something shook him powerfully.

"Oooh DA!" He moaned out obscenely.

"This is what you get from me. You get my wish to please you. You get all of me. Those beasts who stole my dignity will get my wrath!" Hibari said as she worked for his total release.

He wanted to twist and scream as the feelings he was having were so incredibly intense. When her mouth descended over his cock again; he lost it completely. Sergei arched his back painfully as his daemoness encouraged his end and it seemed like forever. It seemed like torrents of pleasure and finally he fell to his back and was barely able to make thoughts. She watched him fully sated and a silly look on his handsome face.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Da." He smiled at her a little.

"Kamis. I did not remember your smile. You are beautiful." Hibari said lying down so she could see him.

"I am sleepy." Sergei whispered.

"Sleep. I will be around." Hibari stated as she brushed his messy blonde mane out of his eyes.

"I could sleep a week." He replied drifting and she remembered when Kenim and she had mated.

His softness and smile made her smile and this man was innocent. He was innocent and she was going to go to Ryunosuke and beg him to allow her to make him hers forever.

Sergei woke up and his arms were around the woman who had blown his mind the night before. She was sleeping too and he blinked as he stared at her silver hair.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." Sergei whispered back.

"Did you have family in Saint Petersburg?" She asked.

"How did you know? I did not tell you." The ningen said staring.

"You did but only as a ghost." She yawned.

"This is all so odd! Demons, ghosts, and uppyr exist!" He cried as he watched her.

"Well hai. You mortals exist. We youkai ask ourselves how on a regular basis I assure you." Hibari snorted.

"So what did I tell you as a ghost?" He demanded.

"Not much. You only said you were from Saint Petersburg and you liked the idea of being a hero." She said crossing her arms.

"Am I a prisoner?" Sergei asked.

"No. I wish for you to stay though." She stated.

"Why?" He demanded from her.

"I wish to know the man that saved my life! Is that okay? Do you mind? I stole you from another time to give you a chance to live your life. I should like to be a part of it." The silver haired woman said.

"I am no one special. I was a soldier in the czar's army because I was an orphan and I was old enough to fight. I was starving in Moscow so he sent us off to war." He said looking away.

"Orphan?" She asked softly.

"Da. See I am a nobody." He stated looking away.

"I do not see you as a nobody." Hibari stated firmly.

"I am scared. I have nothing to compare this to and I do not just have sex." He said in a jumbled response.

"Sergei how old are you?" She asked softly.

"Twenty two." He blushed.

"No shit?" She said as her jaw dropped.

"No. I am quite serious. Why? How old are you?" He asked.

"Almost four hundred." She smirked,

"Oh my God." Sergei stuttered.

"If it helps; I am considered young." She smiled.

"What do you want from me?" He asked raking his fingers through his hair.

"I want to get to know you. I would like to have hot, wild, passionate love making and maybe when you like me enough; I would take you as mine." Hibari replied.

His cheeks burned red and she began to suspect something. She made a groan and then stared up at him.

"You had never been with an onna before had you?" She asked mortified at herself.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked blushing worse.

"I did it again." She groaned in utter embarrassment.

"Did what?" He asked softly.

"Deflowered a virgin." She said red faced.

Sergei mouthed the words and she was truly mortified. She heard wild laughter in her mind and Nanami had been nearby. Hibari growled as she got up.

"Where are you going?" The ningen asked.

"I am going to beat up my baby sister!" She growled as she threw on a yukata and she phased out.

He stared at the spot on the bed where she had been and his first time had been better than he could have ever imagined. It had never occurred to him that it could be so amazing. He also had no clue what the hell he was going to do now.

had shown up in Leth'Evana to spend time with Beren and he was distant. It was obvious that she was distracted and he was morose. He was sitting on the balcony overlooking the waterfalls and forests as she came out.

"Wife." He said softly as she brought him a glass of wine.

"Beren, I am sorry I have been distant." She stated.

"It is my fault. I assumed you could handle being in my life. I think I made a mistake." Beren stated.

"What?" Asuna asked.

"I am certain that you did not want this and I had fallen in love with you. I do not think you love me enough in return. I yoke you here when it is obvious that you do not wish to be here." The fae prince stated meeting her eyes.

"Beren! Do not be silly." She said covering his hand.

"Why do you avoid me?" He demanded.

"I know things and it brings me pain." His wife said looking away.

"What is it you know? I demand to know this now!" He said in rising anger and obvious emotional turmoil.

"I told you that Chanak is your half brother. He wishes Amras. I cannot allow it but he has the ability to be a decent person." She said cautiously.

"Tell me." He stated as his body was tense.

"He said since I stole Amras from him; he begot me with his." She said looking down.

Beren felt like he had been slapped and he stared at her. His eyes told the violence of his anger and she sighed.

"He knows who I am?" Beren yelled.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Amras was taken from him? He stole him from me! My son! Mine!" He actually yelled louder and he shook her.

"Beren stop!" She said trying to stop him from shaking her too hard.

"Where were you when you were gone? Tell me!" He screamed and Simyth came to the balcony.

"There are caverns below this palace." She yelled back.

"He is a dead man! Father!" He said bowing his head and storming away.

Simyth stared at her and Beren was falling apart. He wanted to blame something for his failing marriage and he could blame Chanak he decided. He had spoken at length with his father and he had told him that he wished to move on again.

"Your absences have destroyed him." The Leth'Evana king said softly.

"I have been fighting!" She yelled.

"The loss of your child affected him. The idea that this Chanak has taken you is making him crazy. It would please him to remain friendly but you two not share anything other than friendship." He said formally.

"Then let him say it Simyth. You forget yourself." She said coldly.

"As you wish." He said bowing his head.

Airis heard the yelling and it was so unlike the Elensar family. She stormed after Beren and he was pulling on his armor. He stiffened when he felt her aura and he looked back.

"You were right. You were right all along. I cannot be married to a woman who bares the soul of an ekimmu. I cannot. You also feel the need to lie and neglect me when it suits you. I am not your enemy but I am nothing more to you. You have given me three beautiful children and I shall be forever grateful but let us let it go as we should have. I fell in love with an ideal and not the person. You cannot make me happy and I am certain that I am nothing more than another way for you to feed." He said coldly.

She stared at him and she stepped back.

"It is as you wish. I refuse to make anyone unhappy. We shall share in our children. Good luck with your existence Prince Beren." She said bowing.

"You sound relieved. Goodbye." He said storming off.

She blinked back tears and she stared at the room where she had birthed two of their three.

"Princess?" Airis asked from the shadows.

"It seems I shall lose that title healer. I must go." She stated and she stormed away.

"Asuna stop!" He stated grabbing her.

"Not here, remember?" She asked him hoarsely.

"You should go after him." Airis stated.

"He has made himself clear." Asuna said with tears.

"You should not accept it!" He said flatly.

"You and I would be…" She tried to say.

"I will not have you at the expense of this. GO!" He said shoving her.

"What is with you fae?" His lover demanded.

"I do have a conscience." The healer said crossing his arms.

"Who by the way put Fionn in the hospital." She growled.

"He got in the way. I will tell you anything you wish to know, later and out there but go after him!" He commanded.

Asuna sighed and she did as he commanded. Airis just could not allow the prince to throw away his love because he had lied and was committing adultery. He hated himself but he intended to help fix it.

The inu princess was trekking some distance behind him and he was so angry that he only hunted a deer. She saw him knocking back an arrow and she moved with speed. She caught his arrow as it flew and plucked if from the air. He glared at her and Beren was shaking in his fury.

"I cannot walk away without trying to talk to you." She said out to him.

"Speak." Beren stated with cold words.

"Bilae raped me." She said with a trembling lip.

His mouth dropped open and she actually undid her dress. She turned so he could see the scar that Airis had been working on removing. Beren wanted to throw up and he suddenly did so.

"I have avoided you because I could not face you." She said choking back anguish.

"This is?" He asked suddenly horrified.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Oh heavens. Evil! This is evil! This creature…he is…wife!" He said scrambling over to her.

"I am ashamed. I feel such shame." She said looking down.

"And this Chanak took you right before?" Beren asked.

Asuna nodded and he held her to him and he was shaking in his fury. Her avoiding certain persons made sense and he wanted to yell that she need not be so stupid. He held her to him and his mind whirled with what had happened recently.

"Airis?" He asked suddenly.

"Has tried to keep my shame from you." Asuna lied and spoke truth at the same time.

"He was a powerful warrior wife. I think he need retire from his healing duties and take up his sword permanently." Beren said holding her tightly.

"He has indicated that he does not wish to do so." She said with shut eyes.

"He will honor my father's wishes. Asuna! Look at me, please." He asked as he made him look at her.

Asuna did look into his eyes and he saw pain, agitation, and fear. She wanted to protect his half brother and he could see it.

"What has he done to earn your care?" He demanded.

"He saved me." Asuna said softly.

"After he begot you with his spawn! He is not worthy of you and he is not worthy of Leth'Evana. You are my wife here and I have the ultimate say. I am the heir to this plane." He said

"Beren! He was manipulated…" She tried to say.

"And his whore mother took the face of mine! To hell with him and his whorish bitch that birthed him. I imagine he thinks to stick around? SHE IS MINE! Amras is my son! Your son shall be mine!" He yelled out loud.

She was horrified and in trying to save her relationship; she had inadvertently made things rougher for Chanak. Her eyes were wide and the fae prince fell to his knees and ripped her silvery gauze dress and her belly was full. She cried out and he was using his considerable elvish yoki and he slowly pulled her down so he could bring her to rapture.

Chanak was shaking in fury. She had spoken to his half brother and he had smashed his own abode as he raged. She had chosen him and her title over him and the betrayal stung badly. His hand shook as he suddenly downed the brew he had made. The Soten ruler was verging on a break down and he had opened himself up stupidly. She had spoken such profound things after she had woken up and Chanak ended up smashing mirrors.

"I am sorry Mother. I am sorry I let myself be suckered. I will not do so again. I am no fool and she will suffer!" He raged in his drug induced madness.

His child should be strong enough soon to survive outside of her body and he would kill her he decided. He heard noises and he grabbed a nasty curved axe that he sometimes used. He went near the entrance to his true home and he suddenly stopped the axe when it was near her throat. Blood rimmed her eyes and she looked at him with sorrow.

"I heard his declaration. I am not surprised really; you fucking whore!" Chanak raged.

"Chanak stop!" She cried.

"Stop what? You had me believe your lies you wretched whore. I believed you for a moment but the truth is out! My mother was right and you are a supreme slut of the first rate and you could turn truer men." He scoffed.

"You heard his words but you did not hear mine!" She snarled at him.

"Oh? Please enlighten me. I should just fucking kill you and take the babes." He screamed at her.

"I cannot rationalize with you like this. I am not dealing with you when you are out of your skull." Asuna snarled.

He grabbed her throat and his grip was powerful.

"You will rationalize with me now or I will snap your fucking neck." Chanak said roaring.

Asuna saw the madness and he truly believed she had turned him out. She grabbed his wrist and he snarled as pain erupted as she blew his hand off of her throat.

"If you cannot accept what I say than I shall not justify myself. You are so easily swayed Soten. It makes me think you wish to think ill. Go take your herbs to make you a lunatic and leave us out of it!" She shrieked at him.

"I told you that I will kill you." He said with his eyes swirling.

"I have to stop Bilae. Get the fuck out of my way!" She snarled.

Chanak tried and he was powerful but he was also high off of something. She used a low power nami and slammed him into the wall of his crystalline structure home. She stormed away and she ported out. Blood slowly fell down his chest and she was protesting against what he had heard. The Soten held his head and he was snarling in his hate, his desire, and his bleeding heart. She had left and he did not feel her in Leth'Evana anymore.

/

The tears did not stop falling and she should have expected that a son raised by Sanra would be a fucking lunatic. Maec had been crazy too but he had not actually been raised by her. Asuna slowly began to pack some clothing and she felt like she had been sucker punched. She had saved her relationship with Beren but the cost had been high.

"You think that is it?" He said from her window.

"I think it is over. I think it was a nice dream while it lasted." Asuna stated as she threw clothes into her satchel.

"You go back into the past again?" Chanak demanded with hate.

"I think I owe you not a damn thing Soten. I think you are fucking crazy and I am done. You allow yourself to hear what you wish. You truly wish to hate me because I was mommy's enemy. Word to the wise about your demented mommy my dear; she was a rapist, a murderer, and generally crazier than you!" She said with incredible malice.

He was in and on her in a heartbeat and his hand was around her throat. His eyes were more blue and purple at the moment and his body taut with his anger and hate.

"Keep speaking you wretched cunt! She never turned me out. I allowed you into my soul! You wretched fucking whore!" He snarled.

Chanak was choking her and she was clawing at his hands. What he did not expect to feel was the half fae dog and Chanak smashed through a looking glass. Aldwyn hauled Asuna up and he stared at the Soten with fury.

"You had bloody be the help because I am fixing to kick your ass." Aldwyn growled.

"Oh? Have it in you puppy? Bring it!" Chanak snarled.

"NO!" She yelled at them both.

"Love, the idiot had his hands around your neck. Not real sure but was pretty sure you were not into asphyxiation in foreplay." The Welsh inu stated wryly.

Asuna almost barked in laughter if he had not been so serious. Aldwyn stepped back and he could see and smell the wraith was high off of something.

"Dude. Really?" He asked Chanak.

"Your puppy is annoying me bitch!" The Soten said in anger.

"Your drugged person is annoying me. Do you wish to converse or shall we throw each other around and threaten?" She demanded.

"Your death will suffice after I rip my son from your belly." He snarled.

Aldwyn got angry and he stood between them and the Welsh man looked at her. Chanak truly felt as if he was going to kill her and she saw his face. It was obvious to her that whatever happened between them was now over and he was now her enemy again. Chanak moved quickly and he ported out and they were again in Leth'Evana. He shoved her away and she was going to fight him.

"Reason with me whore! Tell me what you had to say before I end it." Chanak said meanly.

She lost her temper and she slashed him with her claws. They slapped at the other and he grabbed her wrist in his powerful grip and Asuna was going to fight back and she only knew to show him. She ripped open the tunic style shirt of his and exposed his chest and Chanak whined in surprise. She jerked a flat nipple in her mouth and he cried out rather loudly and her hand reached up and threaded into his dark brown hair. Her mouth slowly worked up his neck and she stared at his eyes as she dove her tongue into his mouth and his mind could not comprehend what the hell was going on. Browns and caramels looked best on him and she ripped at his loose pants.

"What are you doing?" His voice asked and it sounded thin even to him.

"Have to reach you. I did not turn you out. I have to be able to come here. I have to…Chanak…you did this to me! You made me care. You saved them when you saved me." Asuna mumbled so softly that he doubted.

He cried out as she slid down his front and she was getting through to him and he hated it. He hated that she was making him react.

"Oh SHIT!" He snarled as her fingers dug into his ass.

"No betrayal. I did not betray you. I would have betrayed her but not you. You saved them. You saved them and me." She murmured along his length.

She kissed his swelling length and Chanak moaned out as his mind could not handle the pleasure and his anger. He gave it up for the pleasure. The Soten grabbed a handful of silver hair and made her look up at him. Her eyes were green and she stared at him again. She stared at his soul and she licked her lips.

"Want to believe you but I heard what he said…" Chanak mumbled in a haze.

"You want to slant what he said to your hate. You still want to hate me." Asuna said hurt.

"No!" He growled at her.

"Trust me than Soten. Allow me to show you." She actually begged.

He blinked and he could not believe himself. He sank to his knees and he allowed her to lay him back and their lips collided passionately as his hands buried into her long silver hair. Chanak kissed her with such absolute emotion and he was mad. He was crazed as she sought deeper. She sought to drive him to the very edge and she grasped one hand in hers. She squeezed his fingers tightly and with rhythm as she tasted his palate and slowly moved to kiss his jaw. The wicked woman brushed lips and licked up his throat as he moaned. Chanak ended up looking at her face and her eyes burned that deep green. Her lips drifted over his mouth and they strained another color.

"Tell me what you said!" He demanded.

"I tried to tell him that you are worth it. I told him that your mother was the demented freak." She whispered.

Chanak's face started to fill with anger and she watched his eyes and mouth carefully and he released such a ragged moan. Asuna held her breath as she sought to reach him. Chanak tried to arch and she pinned him with her body. His breathing came a little faster and her belly was pressed against his.

"I feel him move." He groaned as she touched him.

"I feel him move too. What shall he look like?" Asuna asked softly and her lover made a sweet sound as he panted.

"I have fallen in love with your hair. I want him to have your hair. I wish it desperately." The Soten admitted.

"I wish him to have your eyes." She muttered as she curled her questing fingers.

"I do not like my eyes." Chanak groaned.

"His name. You said you would name him soon." Her voice was deep and husky in his ear.

"Serik. I desire to name him Serik." He managed to arch his body.

"Is your family name tr'Awnhi?" Asuna asked licking her lips as she watched him shut his eyes.

"No. I took my mother's alias." He groaned

"What is it?" She said kissing his chin.

"Kuzmin." Chanak cried out as she worked him so well.

"Serik Orlovich-Kuzmin?" She asked breathing along his neck.

"Yes! Yes!" The Soten gasped and he jerked her mouth to his.

The kiss was heated and rising in passion as he moved his hips in time to her quest. He growled and moaned as the need became desperation. Chanak jerked his lips from hers and shrieked through clenched teeth and he knew her power over him and his fingers raked through her silver hair.

"I need to come. I need to come so badly." He whispered frantic.

"I know but you look so beautiful like this." She said regretfully.

"Perhaps but I am going insane. You accuse me of madness now." Chanak whispered harshly.

"I wish to prolong it Chanak. You hate me remember?" Asuna said almost in anguish.

"I want you sheathed and I want to take you until you scream MY name. You stole me Asuna! You stole me and I want you. I need you. I told you that I love you. I wish my family from your womb and you WILL give them to me. Every child you have born that worthless boy elf than you shall return to me!" He hissed and leaned his head up for more of her sweet lips.

He attacked her lips ferociously and he wanted to bathe her channel with his seed. He was groaning and moaning wildly as the kiss bled. She slowly pulled her hand back and his whine was agonizing. Chanak moved swiftly and he ripped her gauze dress as he pulled the sheer cotton of pale pink off of her. Her flesh became bare to him and his mouth kissed her hips and her back as he made her insane as well. His hand was buried in her silver mane and his mouth was just on skin. Asuna shut her eyes and their passion had changed after he had saved her. Chanak kissed down her spine and he wanted and needed his mark on her. He had to have his claim to her. The Soten leader shook as his fingers brushed her sex and began a slipping and sliding motion and she moaned for him.

"His name will be obliterated from your body. I hate his name. I fucking hate his name. He twisted her and turned her into what you said. She had her moments with me my love. She loved me as a mother should. She was good to me and I know she had madness. I witnessed." He admitted as he used his fingers to fill her center.

"She wanted you. I can see why. Ooooh Chanak." She moaned sweetly for him.

"I am arrogant but she did want me. She wanted me and desired for me to dominate this plane and she intended me to take the Shouten." He whispered more as he wrapped her silver in his hand.

"The Shouten mean nothing to me but an inconvenience but their queen shall give me all I wish. I shall have the best of them." Chanak growled.

"Ch-chanak." She gasped.

"My perfect lover. You will give me my life! You will give me life. Beautiful woman." He snarled.

Chanak went to his knees and he pulled her back onto him. Their pelvises ground and gyrated slowly as he bent her head enough so they could meet lips. Chanak wrapped an arm under her breasts and he moved her forward a little. The Soten moved himself inside of her and he was straining so badly.

"You will be marked. You will carry a mark I put upon you. I will remove this thing that bastard did. I need to feel your walls grip me! Say my name! Say it! My love, say it!" He snarled out.

"Chanak!" She snarled out as he worked for her and she moaned loudly for him.

He groaned as it happened all of a sudden and with much passion. He pressed his forehead to the back of her neck and he rasped as their bodies flowed and ebbed along the same wave of bliss. Asuna shook rather hard in his embrace and he rested as his body responded to the end. He did not want to stop touching her and Chanak ended up devouring her lips again.

"Stop!" He snapped at her.

"Stop what?" Hibari asked as she tried to buckle his jeans.

"I can buckle my pants, da?" He snapped.

"You are moody." She tittered.

"I am human but it does not make me dumb." Sergei growled at her.

"You are grumpy too." His lover smirked.

"You will not let me smoke, I am stuck in this blasted hospital, and oh!" He groaned softly.

"I am being selfish but you make me happy. You make beautiful faces when you are in need and you start cussing in Russian." She grinned as she kissed his chin.

His stare was glazed and she had appetites. Sergei figured out that she had lots of appetites and he had actually screamed out the last time. He had been red faced and she had swallowed his release.

"Can I go somewhere, anywhere?" He demanded.

"Hai I suppose. Should you like to go to Sendai?" Hibari asked swinging her legs as she sat on his bed.

"Sendai? Can I not just go to Russia?" The pretty human whined.

"Why? It is modern too." She said frowning.

"I am Russian. I speak Russian. I am…Hibari!" He snapped as she jerked him forward.

"I do not want you to leave me." Hibari whispered.

"I want to live that life you said I had now." Sergei whispered against her cheek.

"You want to leave me." She frowned.

"I want to see what is out there. You shelter me in here like I am some sort of doll." Sergei said sighing.

"You ningen are so fragile. You get broken so easily." His lover complained.

"I am sorry I am glass but can I just not go look around?" He complained too.

Hibari looked away and it fully occurred to him by doing the right thing; he had gained her interest and now since for her so much time had passed, she had some misguided myth about him.

"Hibari, I am only human. I am only a man." He said staring at the ceiling.

"I do not want you to be. I can change that." Hibari said with a trembling voice.

"You want to change me. Why?" He asked making her stare at his eyes.

"Because I have seen you alive and I have seen you float. I would rather feel you solid." She cried.

"You shelter me away and I resent it." Sergei pointed out.

"You were not so preachy when you were transparent." Hibari growled.

He cracked a smile and she melted. She stared at his pale eyes and she wanted to groan. He was so pretty and just so good. He made her feel innocence and she missed that. She jerked his mouth to hers and he moaned as she kissed him stupid. He thought that the idea of a demon lover was not so bad and that the myths he grew up with were way off. These demons seemed pretty benign to him and she laughed as she kissed him.

"You think so loudly." Hibari laughed.

"Hibari?" She heard from the hall.

She looked at the door and Ryunosuke poked his head in. Sergei took in another man with pale eyes and white hair. He stared at her and she seemed to have a "type".

"Hi! I am Ryunosuke." He said bowing.

"You speak Russian?" Sergei asked surprised.

"I speak several languages." The dragon smiled.

"Ryu is a dragon Sergei. He is a really pretty dragon too. He also used to be a Buddhist monk." She smirked.

Sergei stared at the soft spoken man and he cracked a smile. He knew immediately that this was one of her "deflowerings". Ryu glared at his mate and she would never let him forget he had been a monk most of his life.

"He is a hentai houshi." Hibari laughed.

"Mate, I did give up my order so that we could be mated goose." He sighed.

"He gets really put out with me but you should have seen him in his priestly garb." She laughed hysterically when Ryu tackled her.

Sergei smiled and he saw how easy it was between them. He saw the goodness of the supposed demon dragon and the love that passed between their looks. It hit him that she was looking at him like that and he could not breathe.

"Can I see the outside now?" He asked softly.

"I will show you around for now and then I am sure Hibari will not become so panicked. She has spoken at length with me and Byakuya." He explained.

"How many do you have?" Sergei asked blushing madly.

"Well I am er, I am a sort of weird youkai. I try not to kill so I drink from my mates." She blushed too.

"Oh. I see. It makes sense I think. You are not human." He said feeling like a home wrecker.

"She is not even remotely normal for a normal youkai Sergei. I can explain if you let me. Come my friend." He said holding out his hand.

Hibari looked annoyed but Ryu was routing her. He was helping her poor human and he knew how she could be. Ryu walked with Sergei out of the room and she sat there staring and she was scared.

/

"She means well." Ryu said as they walked down the street in very modern Tokyo.

"I know. I know she means well. I am still reeling from it all. Demons exist, they can change the past, and now I am away from everything I knew." He shrugged.

"Yeah, that I can imagine is difficult thing." The dragon said sighing.

Ryu looked back and he could have sworn he saw green hair. In a city like Tokyo; green hair was not normal but it could be seen. Sergei looked at him curiously and he saw it again.

"We are being followed." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" The human asked stunned.

"I mean we are being followed." He said walking a little faster.

"Why?" Sergei asked being shoved along.

Ryu reached the tavern quickly and he saw Arturo. His relief was tenfold and the Arrancar stared at him from her office.

"Arturo! Thank Kamis. I saw green hair. Felt a youkai." He said as he ushered Sergei into the office.

"This is the human who saved our esposa?" He demanded.

"Hai. Sergei? This Arturo Plateado. He is something else." Ryu said looking around.

"What do you feel dragon?" Arturo asked.

"Another dragon." He snapped.

Sergei looked concerned and Arturo phased out. The human yelped and stared at the mate of his lover.

"We all have different powers. We say yoki here but you must stay with me." He commanded.

"Da." He nodded.

/

Braden had to see her and he had seen the dragon prince. His lip curled and he was angry. Hibari was out and in the street as he allowed her to feel his aura. Hibari also felt Arturo near but when she was grabbed and slammed into the side of the hospital; she yelped. She saw Braden McClure and he stared at her with anger, love, and betrayal.

"Ye don't know yet." He accused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Ye don't know me well. Ye don't remember." He said feeling like his gut had been ripped open.

"What am I supposed to remember?" Hibari snapped.

The beautiful and exotic looking green dragon slammed his pelvis against hers and he rasped in her ear. She grunted and she felt his heavy breath.

"How can ye not remember? Ye gave me life and gave me hope. I felt ye after coming back here and ye don't know." He said with his heavy burr.

"Braden McClure?" She asked dumbly.

"Aye. I'm Braden. I know ye Bari. I know ye and I have been inside ye. Making ye scream my name. Ye gave me our son! How can ye not remember?" He asked in anger and a panic.

Her eyes were wide and he was the same dragon from her dreams years before. They had shared one impassioned kiss and they had "felt" a draw. Now he was here accusing her of leaving him.

"Ye broke my heart. Ye accuse me of much but what did ye do? Ye went back te him. Ye went back to that pansy ass preacher boy. Ye wanted me!" Braden snarled in her ear.

"I have no idea what you mean green! You have no…" She tried to say.

"I will fucking kill him. Ye hear me? He leaves ye. He leaves ye and ye made me love ye. I loved ye and now ye act like we were nothing! Nothing!" He said shaking her violently.

"I have no clue what you mean!" She cried.

"My son cried for his mum! He cried for his mum and how could tell him that she left him fer another dragon?" He roared.

Her eyes were wide and he jerked back. There was genuine anger and fury in his face and he felt Ryu. He felt him and the anger of her betrayals hit him. He whirled on the dragon prince and Ryu fell to his knees. Ryunosuke fell to his knees and Hibari screamed out in terror. Braden jerked back his nasty looking dirk and he spit on the Japanese dragon.

"Fuck ye preacher man. I know ye and ye are no saint." He said walking away as Ryu's blood slowly spilled down onto the ground.

Arturo appeared and went to fight the green but Braden slashed the Arrancar's face and he ported out. Hibari phased Ryu to the ER and he was in shock. He had seen the green in the past but he had come up on the tail end of the conversation.

"You know him?" He gasped.

"Not really! I swear it! Ryu, I have no idea why he said those things." She cried as her siblings began to work on him.

"The past. It is always the past Bari. Something happens. Kamis it hurts like hell!" He groaned as they worked on him.

"Haha asked me to go back and fight against Bilae. I have to Ryu! I have no clue about this…my darling?" She cried as he went unconscious.

"Bari! It is only the widow. He will be okay." Nanami stated.

She covered her mouth and she let out a gasp of pain. She began to sob and she could not let anyone hurt those she loved. She just could not and Ryu was one of the best men she knew. She panicked when she thought of Sergei and she phased out suddenly. Sergei sat in her office and he saw the bloody tears falling down her face.

"What happened?" he asked nervously.

"Ryu was attacked by another dragon. Sergei! I cannot lose you. I cannot lose you after just saving you like you did me." She said hugging herself.

"What do you want from me?" Sergei asked nervously.

"I want to turn you. I want to give you some of my yoki. I want to make it harder for you to die." She whispered.

"I would not be human?" he asked stunned.

She shook her head no and he looked panicked.

"I do not know Hibari. I need time." He stated with true fear.

"Sergei please! We are telepathic and we are seers. I know you are something to me." Hibari said in a temper.

"So I have no choice?" He demanded.

"You have a choice. I just hope it is…" She said and she fell into her chair and let the sobs wrack her.

He watched her fall apart and he was in fear of it all changing that was occurring. He really liked her and he was certain given just a little time that he could love her.

"What does change mean?" He asked softly.

"Would you like to meet my mother's turnlings? They are great men. They are awesome! They are strong and two were ningen." She said eager.

The blonde ningen took a deep breath and he nodded. She grabbed him and she phased them to the Estate. Her younger siblings were tearing through the palatial mansion and Ichigawa was running after Nemain and he smiled at her.

"Sorry! She just learned how to run." He groaned.

Hibari smiled and she led Sergei to Kameron who was teaching Aahmes how to write in Egyptian. He looked up when he saw the child of his queen and she looked so much like his beloved mate.

"Hello Lady Hibari! Aahmes say hello to your sister." He murmured sweetly.

"Hewo!" Aahmes smiled.

"Hello big boy! May I take you for a few minutes so Chichi can speak to my friend?" She asked softly.

"Go bye bye?" He asked his sire.

"On the grounds only?" Kameron asked Hibari.

She nodded and Aahmes asked to be picked up. Sergei saw the little boy and his mouth was dry. The little boy looked so normal and Hibari waved his hand to Kameron. She had pathed what she wanted and Kameron pointed to a chair.

"You were human?" Sergei asked.

"I was." He nodded.

"You are like her?" The blonde man asked.

"There are different types of uppyr and blood drinkers but I am essentially that yes. She is the daughter of my queen and her chief mate; Naraku. She was remade into a Shouten but she has empusae tendencies." Kameron said elegantly.

"I do not know that word." He blushed.

"We humans called them incubus and succubus. Lamia?" He asked softly.

"Da! You speak Russian too?" He asked hopeful.

"I speak many languages. I have been alive for a great deal of time." Kameron said inclining his head.

Kameron lifted his head as if listening and he looked at Sergei.

"My queen returns. Follow me." He commanded.

Sergei stood up and he followed the frère and Kameron saw her and she was on her knees panting out.

"Asuna!" He cried as he neared her.

"Bilae. Saw Bilae." She said shaking.

Asuna lifted her hand and blood coated her palm. Kameron yelled for someone to get Nobu and she had been stabbed.

"He left this era. Deflected his yoki back at him." She smirked as she bled.

"Mistress! You are losing too much blood." He said panicked.

"Chanak. Kameron you must find him. You must find him." She whispered as her lips turned blue.

Asuna stared at Sergei and he was horrified by all the blood and she looked into his soul it seemed.

"You saved my baby girl. Save yourself Sergei." She whispered in Russian.

She fell unconscious and Kameron panicked. He picked her up and he ported out and Sergei stared at the pool of blood.

Kameron panicked and he laid her on a gurney. Nobu ran in and she was bleeding from her back. Her stomach was still very full and he had sworn to find the Soten. Nobu worked on the stab wound and he cussed as he saw the damage.

"That fucking bastard! He stabbed and burned her as he jerked back the blade." Nobu cursed.

"Nobu…this Soten. She wants him here." He whispered.

"I have no idea how to find him." The kumo cursed.

Nobu had to work off her clothes and he saw the scar from Bilae almost gone. Kameron was fixing to port to find the Soten when Chanak appeared. He saw the wound and he held back his fury.

"Bilae?" He roared.

"Hai." Nobu stated.

"Hold on you fool." Chanak snarled.

"You forget yourself Soten! She is here and we are hers as well." Kameron growled.

"She has within her my son!" The Soten hissed.

"Shut up you both! Bilae lacerated her liver. I have no idea how long you plant wraiths like to gestate but I should like her to be pregnant a bit longer." Nobu growled.

Chanak stared at her wound and he pressed his hand to it. There was tremendous heat and he was drawing out the deadly ash like shoki that Bilae had. The Soten's skin looked ashy as he did so and he was absorbing the deadly stuff much like a plant would absorb water. Nobu was shocked and amazed as he did so and Asuna moaned softly as she began to come to.

"Need to go. I…keep her safe. My son. Serik is safe." He mumbled as he stumbled.

Kameron caught the Soten and Asuna was shocked. He stared at her face and he knew the other fae named Airis was near as well.

"You are unwell!" She cried.

"I will gather strength. I cannot watch over him or you. I must go. Can your frère lend me his strength?" He asked feeling his lungs burn.

"Hai! Please." She begged Kameron.

Chanak grabbed Kameron's hand and used his yoki to phase himself. Asuna was shocked at his actions and Nobu inspected the barely there wound.

"I have no idea how he did that. That is amazing. You have a lot to explain before you go to the past tomorrow. I really wish you could wait." He snapped.

"I cannot. He said some garbled stuff in Gaelic. I need Gwydion and Fionn at their best. We are hunting ekimmu in his own domain." She growled.

Nobu could see tragedy happening and he wished she would listen. She and Hibari both had been brutalized so badly that they wanted revenge at any cost. He worried it would be their lives.

Kameron appeared back at the estate and he had seen much of what Chanak was capable. The Soten was the wild card and it seemed he had fallen in love with his queen. He kept the knowledge to himself and he found Sergei in his room and he felt bad for the young man.

"I am sorry. She was injured and it became a mess." He sighed as he undid his black hair.

"Who would change me?" He asked gruffly.

"I would hope that Lady Hibari would. The tie you have to your maker is intense." He shrugged.

"Would you go back to being human?" The Russian man asked.

"No." Kameron answered honestly.

"Why?" The blonde asked confused.

"I was changed when I was seventeen. I have been this way a very long time indeed. I have friends, I have love, and I have a family." He said meeting his eyes.

"Family." Sergei whispered.

"It is a thing that can be easily lost to a human. This clan is huge but it is our family. It is our life. You can know her quickly and know her completely. You would need blood to survive but you can survive without killing humans." He stated shrugging.

"A man asked for you. He was so beautiful that I thought him a woman at first." He blushed mightily.

"That would be Lei." The frère smiled warmly.

"You and he?" The young mortal asked blushing madly.

"I am incubus. It is normal for me. I shall not try to hide it but you will have urges that will be difficult. I am a frère. I am my queen's blood. She and I have a tie that few makers and makes have. I have suspect Hibari has the strength of a queen. If she were to turn you; you may not just be her turned but a frère." He stated gently.

"Do you like it?" Sergei asked breathing in.

"I love my life. I love my queen and she has given me my precious Aahmes. I am happy and content. I also have extraordinary power." He said bowing his head.

"Okay. I will do it." He whispered out suddenly.

"If you wish; I can instruct Lady Hibari how to do it. You will rapture and you will die this life but change and be reborn into something more powerful. Given her abilities; I would say you would be quite powerful." Kameron said honestly.

Sergei nodded and Hibari returned after some time and her baby brother was sleeping in her arms. Kameron took his son and laid him in his toddler bed and he neared the two.

"He has consented. Shall I tell you how to do it?" He murmured gently.

"Please." She whispered staring at the handsome man before her.

"Okay. Lady Hibari? Your home in Hueco Mundo would be best. The desert would provide an excellent place for him to sleep." Kameron said.

"Are you sure?" Hibari asked her savior.

"Da." He nodded.

Hibari phased them all to Arturo's home and the Arrancar saw the human. He felt no resentment and actually admired the weak mortal. The man had risked much to save his esposa and he glared at them all.

"You finally going to do it?" He demanded.

"Hai! Arturo, would you go check on Ryu?" She asked breathing in.

"Si. Do not get my home bloody." He snapped as he used a garganta.

Kameron rolled his eyes and the silver haired woman stared at her human. She watched him and he was scared.

"You know how it feels when I bite you?" She asked nervously.

"Da." He nodded.

"It will feel like that but you will get sleepy. Kameron is here." She said cupping his cheek.

"I will be a part of family?" He asked with tear streaked eyes.

"Hai." Hibari nodded.

He nodded and turned his jaw. Kameron was mystified and she slowly sank her fangs into his jugular and Sergei felt no pain. She drank from him and he clutched her as she made him feel paradise as she drained his life away.

"When his heart slows down Lady Hibari. When it gets to a very weak beat; make him drink. Speak to him as you do so. It will be the last thing he hears before he slumbers." Kameron commanded.

Hibari did as Kameron stated. She drank until his heart struggled to beat and she sank to her knees and cradled him in her arms. She opened her shirt and cut her breast and she stared at him.

"You saved me Sergei. You saved me and I wish you with me always. I wish to love you as you need and I wish you always in my life." She whispered.

He was so weak and he felt her guide his head to her breast and he groaned because he had never been so hungry in his life. Sergei drank for all he was worth and she gasped out as the intense sucking made her reel and cry out. Kameron watched with soft eyes as the scene was one of peace and not of violence. It was obvious how much she wanted this man in her sphere and to offer him the chance to become youkai. It was profound to think how much she thought of him. She spoke so softly and gently as Sergei slowly drank all he could and he slowly fell into an unnaturally deep sleep. Hibari looked up at Kameron and she had a naked look of panic.

"Even my own was not so peaceful or beautiful. He will remember this. It will be a good memory to him. Your mother changed me as revenge but it worked out perfect." Kameron shrugged.

"He saved me Kameron. He saved me. The idea of him dying again; I cannot bear it. Can you or Chrestian guard him while he changes?" She asked hopeful.

"Go check on your dragon prince. I shall take care of this. I always do." He smiled.

"You are the best thing for Haha. Even my Chichi adores you." She said kissing his cheek.

He smiled and the young man had the most peaceful expression on his face. She had done such a wonderful thing and Kameron went about bury him in the sands for now. Ryo was home and he decided to send his own remade here to deal with this. Ryo was still fond of Ryukotsusei's sons and the idea that his prince was harmed would set the red off.

Asuna was in Fionn's bubble and he was gathering everything he could think of that he wished for the past. He was in a temper and she was not happy with his anger. He was not speaking and he finally turned and glared at her.

"You wish for my words but when I speak you ignore them half the time anyway." Fionn stated to the back of her head.

"I resent the idea that you deny yourself and in doing so you think to command me. I do not own you and yet you tie yourself down to ridiculous standards!" Asuna growled.

"How I conduct my own personal life should be no consequence to you." He said in deep anger.

He was against the wall of his private abode and she stared at his face. Her eyes looked different and he was staring at Arianrhod. She looked at his face and licked his lips.

"Do you still like a man occasionally?" She husked.

"I prefer you not take over my mate Arianrhod!" He growled.

"I am her fool. You are an idiot and it makes me angry that you still act as if your ekimmu half makes you better than your empusae one." She said kissing his lips very softly.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" He hissed.

"Fionn? Does it make you angry that the fae loves us so?" She asked with _that_ voice.

"It makes me angry that Airis Ludok is running around at all. He was a fierce killer of ekimmu at one time." He snarled at her.

"Shall I tell you how he is in bed?" She asked kissing his ear.

"You can be such a bitch!" Fionn yelled at her face.

"I bet you wish to sink your fangs into his neck. He has a soft neck and his blood is so good." Arianrhod mumbled as she undid his loose pants.

"I imagine it is. I would love to wring his neck." He growled low.

"I would love to see my Fionn give it up to his needs and I would love to see you drunk again off of fae blood. I would love to see you plundered." She said breathing harder.

"Arianrhod! I am not a toy. When I seek…your bed…I am coming." He gasped out in shock.

"I am still your love. You still love us and you get jealous. You do not wish to be replaced. How can I replace you Fionn?" She asked as she reached into his bottoms.

"Deirfiúr! You wicked woman!" Fionn gasped as she tasted him slowly.

"Am I? I love much and often Fionn but you are something incredible deartháir. You will give yourself to your Deirfiúr finally and completely. I waited and waited for you. So I take you this life and I bend you as you should. You should be what you are deartháir." Her deep voice husked more.

His eyes were wide and she kissed his mouth softly over and over. It fully occurred to him what she was saying and she was going to try and force his empusae side out. He growled in fury and she growled back.

"I am ekimmu!" He roared.

"Whose mother was the only other queen to rival my power. She was a great woman she was. I honored her for giving you to me. You have instructed Admal and now your baby brother should instruct you on how to be what it is you are. You need more." She said breathy and he was getting more and more agitated.

"How often do you surface?" Fionn demanded.

"We are melding Fionn. It is slow coming but we will be one sooner rather than later. I remember more and more. I remember one incident where you needed and that piece of shit Gavin gave you. You were in my castle and you had battled the fae. You were injured and needed blood. That putrid little bitch opened your thighs and moaned around your beautiful length. I hated him and he knew it. She just did not know it in time. We enjoy that memory very much." She said licking her lips.

"You spied on me?" He asked stunned.

"I had to. You would not come to me. I wanted you to but you would not. I watched you take your occasional woman to bed. I killed several so I would see their memories. I wanted to be them! When you kept that fae bitch; I killed her too." She admitted.

"Arianrhod!" Fionn stated shocked that she admitted any of this.

"I watched you as you needed and denied. In denying yourself; you denied me! I wanted you to know of Nemain but you could not face me. So I kept it from you because kept yourself." Arianrhod snapped.

He was stunned and the idea she killed his occasional bed mates startled and strangely made him mad with lust. She stared over her shoulder at him and she watched him.

"Gavin was pierced was he not?" She asked huskily.

"Yes. His tongue." Her thunder god said looking away.

"How did it feel Fionn? Did it feel good?" She asked dripping lust.

"You enjoyed to see that?" He asked feeling too hot.

"Oh yes. It made me wild. I loved it when you bent that fae whore over and drank her blood. I loved to watch her bleed out onto the floor." His reborn sister said in a massive lust.

"What did you enjoy Arianrhod?" He asked in a voice unlike his own.

"You gave it up. I want to see you like that. Drink their blood and need. You act like you should. You let yourself go. You give up being a fucking ekimmu for being needed." She whispered and she flattened herself against his front.

"You wish to see me drunk on fae blood?" Fionn asked with a heaving chest.

"Yes!" Arianrhod cried.

"Airis?" He growled.

"I enjoy him and that part of her loves him. She will protect him and I cannot say that I would try to stop her. He is more." She whispered.

"Tell me what then?" He growled.

"When we get to the past. I wish to see you. I want you to lose yourself to it. Shall I tell you more?" She asked in a conspiring tone.

"Oh please do." He said in a calculated manner.

"She loves Beren but Chanak makes her wild with need. She is falling enormously in love with him." She said in a saucy tone.

"Does she now?" Fionn asked surprised.

"Yes. The Soten I admit is something unlike I have ever seen. I think the Shouten bitch that used Gwydion changed herself enough and she intended to finish what Bilae started. She was a queen Fionn. She was a queen and that man is her son. Beren cannot stand the idea of an inferior being." She stated loudly.

"Who gives a flying fuck what that fae brat wants." He snorted.

"I tend to agree but she has tender feelings towards him. Now Airis. He is more like us. He and Nwyvre are from the same tribe." She said breathing faster.

"Yes. I noticed." He growled.

"We need to bring him to us. We need to take him away from them Change his outlook. I enjoy him." Arianrhod said flatly.

"You think he is stronger than what he acts?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. I think there is more to that story. I also know that given some time….I would bet we could coax some fae to ekimmu. Start anew." She said looking at him smirking.

"A fae-ekimmu mix would be quite interesting." He nodded.

"There is already evidence that our elvish buddies have been busy in the gene pool as it is. Bilae thinks the past is key but I have news for him. It is the future. I will face father when he shows up eventually and I will have this plane, Leth'Evana, and Hueco Mundo under my influence." She said smiling widely.

"Will she remember this conversation?" Fionn demanded.

"No. I do not want her getting all infant morality on me. She actually thinks she can reason with Teru. That brat needs to die." She said flatly.

Fionn smirked and this was the Arianrhod he adored. The powerful and the decisive one. She stared at him and he smiled.

"First we allow the fae king to restore the one known as Hasegawa Kaimei. We then cull revenge in the man. You and I along with Gwydion will go back and smash apart Bilae's defenses in Briton. Macha is reborn. We need to awaken all of her power. My daughter with Arawn is going to be a player. Bilae does not realize that I know how much he actually was in love with her." She said flatly.

"How much do you intend to let Asuna know Arianrhod?" He demanded.

"I will guide our soul. I will guide her towards the power we have but locked away. In the meantime as we plan our strategy Fionn; you need to come to your deirfiúr and allow your release to spill from my lips." She purred.

"What is this Arianrhod?" He asked as she dragged him to bed.

"It is justice. You should have been mine then. Gwydion should have sat on my left and my beautiful Fionn on my right. Father should have been face first at our feet as I smashed his existence out. Bilae's head should have rested on a pike from my window as the crows ate his eyes out. Both of them will die." She said kissing him passionately.

His mouth groaned and he wondered at the anger in her voice. It seemed Arianrhod had woken up truly and she was angry at her betrayal in the deep past. He moved within her and she cried out such wicked and almost evil intents for certain people. He felt a little guilt but she was right; Teruyoshi, Taranis, and Bilae all had to die. They all had to die in order to keep peace on all the planes. He moaned out wildly as she did as she wished and in the midst of their mind blowing lust and passion; she whispered over and over how much she loved him. She whispered how much she always had loved him and he knew it was truth. In some ways he blamed Bilae for all this as well. He just made up his mind and Bilae would die finally once and for all and it would stick.


	102. Chapter 102

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach; the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: *Death and tragedy* Relatives of enemies meet current loves. Things go awry as very different people end up becoming the very thing in which they desire. Beren confronts the brother who sinned as tragedy strikes just as alliances would have blossomed. Those in one era are forced to face yet again the enemies from the past to save their future as revenge is sought for misdeeds done. Asuna deals with lies and guilt as she faces one mortal that she hates. As one life ends it turns into a future and a family. Thank you all for reading and please, let me know what you think! I have been in and out of the hospital so the updates have been slower. I sincerely apologize. This story will be longer than the previous two as all ends become tied. Much love and I do adore hearing from anyone.

Storm Upon The Distant Shore

She lay next to him and he slumbered peacefully. Braden's words were eating her and how he could accuse of her such wretched things, it made her blood boil. Ryunosuke slowly woke up from his drugged induced sleep and his mate was next to him.

"You need to find out what he is saying." He said hoarsely.

"I will kill him!" She growled out.

"Hibari, it does not require that. You changed the past by rescuing Sergei and so you can change this too. You just have to know what you are changing my love." Ryu said running his hand through her hair.

"When I get done with this bull shit; I want to have another baby." Hibari whispered.

"What? I have not fathered enough?" He teased lightly.

"I love us. I love our family. I love you! Ryunosuke, I love you so much. I love my kami like prince." His mate stated as she began to feverishly kiss along his neck.

"Hooked up to too much Bari." He moaned.

"No you are not." Hibari smirked and Ryu let out a small whine.

She would always try to prove any obstacle wrong and he would always end up hoarse. Ryu lay there in the aftermath of his passion and she was kissing his stomach. His pale eyes shut and his hand rested on her head.

Hibari stood by and she was anxious as hell. She knew he should wake up but he still slumbered in the ground. She prayed she had not killed him. Kameron had stopped by and he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"He will wake up. He will wake up hungry and need much. Do you require assistance?" The frère asked.

"Yeah, I remember how hungry I was. How do I do this?" Hibari asked cautiously.

"Let us check on him." He said gently and he went to the spot he had buried him.

"Why bury him?" She asked softly.

"It is just how Ayille did it to me. No particular reason. The sun will not burn him; not as if there is a sun in this accursed place." He said looking around.

"It is not so bad frère." Arturo stated from the fringes of the abode.

"If you say so Arrancar." Kameron retorted.

Arturo actually smirked and the frère was spunky. Kameron proceeded to slowly dig up Sergei and Hibari was anxious.

"Take him to our bed mi amor." The Arrancar-Shouten whispered in her ear.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"You heard me. I shall hunt." He said stepping back and he was gone.

Hibari heard a noise and she saw Sergei pale and his eyes heavily lidded.

"Lady Hibari take him." Kameron commanded.

She nodded and she knelt near the blonde man. He stared dully at her and turned his head towards her. Sergei suddenly flattened her and she yelped as he nuzzled her neck. Kameron was surprised at how very un-violent it was. The man in the hungered stupor so gently bit into her neck and she groaned out most obscenely.

"Force him off before he takes too much. Make him sleep and if he needs the physical; do so." The frère said red.

"Hai." She squeaked.

Kameron left and she phased them both to the bed and he groaned as he lifted his mouth and ripped open her shirt of blue. Sergei was just so damn hungry and bit into her breast and she screamed out in passion. This was not what she expected and his hunger was satiated for a bit as he came off her breast. His eyes were red and he stared at her. He grabbed her and jerked her skirt down in his need.

"Need you." He growled.

"Please." Hibari whispered in awe.

"Da." Sergei growled and he lowered his mouth to her silver down.

"Agh!" She screamed out as he bit in.

The rush was making her see stars and she felt something pull on her senses. Mas was feeling this and he had been so busy hunting for and clashing forces against the Sistern and Bilae's forces. Her Shouten maker phased in and he gasped loudly.

"Hibari?" He asked stunned.

"Made him…Mas! Oh fuck!" She screamed as her own turnling hungrily ate at her core.

"Why?" He asked feeling her.

"Human. Saved me when Kenim died. OH MAS!" She said screaming again.

"He will kill you Hibari! Damn it man!" He said jerking Sergei off.

Sergei turned on him and Mas stumbled as the corporeal blood drinker sank fangs into him. He was stunned because his bite was crushing him.

"Bari? You made empusae? How?" He asked snarling in crushing lust.

"No idea." She panted.

Mas shut his black-brown eyes and shuddered as the blonde man fed from him and he could see his own turned; laid out, thighs open, with blood and moisture leaking from her center.

"Hibari!" He snarled as his eyes began to bleed white.

"Help me help him?" She begged.

"Enough!" He shouted and gently shoved Sergei off.

"MORE!" The newly turned snarled.

"Lay down!" Mas shouted at him.

Sergei pouted and he stumbled back as Mas stared at them both.

"What possessed you Hibari?" He asked shedding his light armor.

"Danger! He was in danger being human! Kenim was still ningen even though his life had been extended to that of a youkai. I may not be able to stop everything but I can help him by giving him yoki!" Hibari snapped.

"Damn it woman! Shit! Take him." He demanded.

"Huh?" She asked stupidly.

"Your turned needs his maker. Give him your body." Mas said through clenched teeth.

She nodded and Sergei about jumped on her. Mas was shaking with the erotic and passionate need of this man. Even though he was new; he was actually gentle for a hungered blood drinker. Mas felt scathing hatred of how he had turned Hibari and he knew her retaliation in that regard had been justified. He shed his warrior clothes and he was astonished how much his father was depending upon him and he came behind Sergei and held his shoulders.

"You love her. Do not harm her but she will give you what you need." He said in Russian.

"Da!" Sergei growled out.

Hibari met Mas's eyes and she saw acceptance. She also saw Sergei getting antsy and her own maker sighed. He phased out and Sergei stiffened as he was taken over by Mas.

"His hunger is wild." Mas said with Sergei's lips.

"What does he need?" Hibari asked rasping.

"Turn over. I will guide him. You will sleep but I will stop him from killing." He stated sighing.

Hibari got into inu fashion and Mas groaned. He guided the new uppyr inside of her and Sergei fell over her back. He cried out wildly as the connection was so profound. Things became erratic and hectic as the Shouten guided his Hibari's frère. He was not totally sure of his actions but tried to use instinct.

Asuna was anxious. She was in Leth'Evana and she was taking a chance. She slipped away from most of the known parts of the elvish lands and she worked her way through the crystalline caves as she worked to find him. She was desperate and she had not felt or seen him since he had taken the shoki from her very liver. Asuna stepped into the main cavern and she felt his presence. She covered her mouth and whimpered when she saw Chanak huddled and he was breathing too hard.

"Why did you do that? Chanak!" She cried as she fell to her knees to his side.

"Get out of here." Chanak said wheezing.

"No! No! You are not going to die and you will most certainly not be alone." Asuna cried as she pulled him up.

His veins were visible and his skin ashy. His eyes had changed to white and she was sick to see him look so weak and dying. His head fell back weakly and she cradled his head as she palmed his left cheek. A single tear fell down her face as he could not even make her out.

"His toxin was laced with another poison." Chanak coughed and she whimpered.

"You will not die! Do you hear me? No!" She said desperate.

"Too late. Not even the waters could help. Go and leave me here. I refuse for you to see me like this." He said a little proudly.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Think of this as better. You are free from me and the brat may have you along with the water fae." He said trying to be cruel.

"Shut up Chanak!" She snarled.

Asuna ported with him to "Ayumu's Forest" and she felt guards near the veil. She hid behind a tree and used all her yoki to shield their auras. Chanak felt himself being moved and he had no energy left to stop her. She managed to make it to the corporeal plane and she looked back. She saw Airis and he stared at her in shock. She stole away and she ported to Astana. Chanak felt the air more oppressive and he wheezed harder.

"Alum! Alum!" She screamed.

"You brought me here?" He demanded weakly.

"Shut up Chanak!" Asuna snapped.

Alum tr'Awnhi hurried to her screaming and he saw her with a wraith he did not recognize but the man was bad off.

"Help him! Please! I beg you." She cried.

"Who is he?" Alum asked stunned as he helped her pull him up.

"His name is Alkin Kuzmin." She lied.

Chanak snorted in her mind and she growled in his.

"He is Soten!" The healer growled.

"Yes, I am Soten. What is it to you, fucking Shouten?" Chanak hissed.

"Shut up!" She snarled at him.

"Isha?" Maec asked walking in.

His hair was up and he had on his chain mail. She suppressed her emotions and stared at Maec.

"This is Alkin. He has been my ally in Leth'Evana against other Sistern and Soten. He was injured by Bilae himself. Please Maec! Please help him." She cried.

"Yes, yes of course. Alum." He commanded his brother and the healer stared at his queen.

"Isha? Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Babe moved on my nerve. I will be okay." She said helping to bring Chanak.

-You lie! Why? - He demanded in her mind.

-I told you that I love your rotten stubborn ass! I will not lose you and if I have to lie to your own family members then so be it! - She screamed in his head.

Maec was curious as to how she had met a Soten at all and he was curious to the boy's powers as well.

-When you get healed; can you change your eyes? - Asuna pathed urgently in his mind.

-I can shift my appearance better than these dumb bastards. - Chanak snorted in her thoughts.

She growled softly and Alum was observant. He knew she was pathing and he was curious. He would knock the young wraith out and figure out who he was exactly. Kuzmin was a Kazak-Slavic name and the idea that a being from Leth'Evana had such a clan name was preposterous. Alum was fairly certain this must be Chanak but why Isha would save him; he had no clue.

She paced back and forth and Maec watched his wife closely. The Soten was sleeping and Maec had done chelating to get the poisonous shoki and other things out of the man. His tattoos gave away his abilities in alchemy and her Shouten mate came to stand next to her.

"Hello wife. Care to elaborate on your lie?" He asked coolly.

"Shut up Maec!" She growled.

"Really? Hmm." The Shouten king said pursing his lips.

She was suddenly slammed against the wall and she grunted. She stared at Maec's silver eyes and he was pissed.

"Do not treat me as if I am stupid wife! That man is and must be Sanra's brat. Who else would have such alchemic equations tattooed on them? He is pierced as well. Did my putrid sister think that this weak brat would replace me?" Maec asked dangerously.

Chanak slowly came awake and he saw Maec snarling in her face.

"Do not dare act as if you are an innocent Maec. You were tortured to be sure but I have as yet to ascertain what that fucking lunatic did to him! Even if he is Sanra's son; that would make him your nephew and therefore you should have loyalty to your family!" Asuna raged.

His face held such fury and he whipped her around. She screamed out and Maec was furious. He was also dominating her and she clawed his wall.

"You forget yourself Isha. You may be a queen my love and you may be my queen but you are and always will be beneath me in Shouten society. My bitch as your mutts would say!" He snarled.

Chanak was incensed and the Shouten king began what could only be seen as fucking her. She was shouting and screaming wildly and another Shouten poked his head in.

"Oh Maec! Not without me." Admal pouted.

Chanak faked his alertness and pretended he slept but the half Shouten man came in and he saw Isha.

"She saving the enemy again?" The blue eyed wraith smirked.

"Yes. I should be your only enemy you saved wife. You scream for me!" He snarled.

"Stop! Something wrong." She whimpered.

Maec looked at her and he could tell she was in pain. The Shouten king jerked himself back and tucked himself in. Asuna tried to hold onto the wall and she screamed out as searing pain shot down her leg.

"Isha?" Maec actually cried in concern.

Chanak was certain that one of the babes as moved down and was causing a nerve to be pinched. He rolled his head just a little and she clawed her own leg. Admal phased out and he had to move fast. The Soten ruler moved with speed that surprised Maec and the Shouten king was smashed into the wall by an explosion of plant yoki. He was tethered to his palace wall and every movement caused the creeping vines to tighten. Chanak said nothing and wrapped his arm around her torso and stared at Maec with hate.

"You have to come now." He commanded of her.

"What is wrong?" She gasped.

"Maybe birthing." Chanak whispered in Gaelic.

"Fuck you! She is my queen." Maec snarled against the powerful will of Sanra's son.

"Fuck you Shouten." He roared and he stepped back and mists shifted around him and the two were gone.

Chanak held onto her and she screamed bloody murder as pain continued to consume her nerves.

"I have to get you to Leth'Evana." He said quickly.

"Isha!" Admal snarled as he caught up to them.

Chanak took no chances and allowed her to gently slip to the ground and he whirled on Admal. The beautiful Soten punched Admal and his lover snarled-screamed Admal's name.

"You cannot allow yourself away from them!" He accused of her.

"Admal." She said gasping and crawling to him.

"No!" The Soten snarled himself.

He dragged her away from the barely conscious half Shouten man and she tried to struggle. She tried to get to him but he let the mists appear and they swallowed them both.

Sergei woke up and he was between Hibari and someone else. He yelped and Mas let his head pop up. Hibari rolled so she could calm him and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you coherent?" She asked gently.

"Da. I think. Still so hungry." Sergei admitted.

She guided his mouth to her neck and he astonished himself by biting into the flesh and oh, she tasted so good. He groaned loudly and Mas was again getting aroused by the sight. Sergei reluctantly came off her neck and he stared at her mouth.

"You are Mas." He said suddenly.

"Yes. Did I say it or?" The Shouten prince asked.

"I heard it in my mind. Why?" The former human man asked.

"Because apparently your change was quite successful. He is perfect Hibari." Mas said softly.

"I think so. Are you okay? Do you want me to teach you how to hunt?" Hibari asked palming his cheek.

"I think so Da." The blonde nodded.

Sergei was staring at her with different eyes and he could see more brilliantly. Everything looked sharper and his sense of smell was amplified. He delicately scented around her and he could smell the blood. Even his hearing was heightened as he took it all in. His feelings also ran amok as he stared at the woman he had given his life to. Sergei could not stop and he flattened her as he devoured her mouth and he just did not care that Mas was there. Mas knew the man was an empusae. He should have Shouten abilities but so far it did not seem that he did. The raven haired man blushed a little as the newborn uppyr began to seemingly impale his turned over and over. Hibari was grunting and moaning as the frère took her passionately and she stared at Mas a moment. Her mouth opened as moans spilled from her lips.

"I feel so strong. I feel different. This feels so good." Sergei whispered in a mantra.

Both seized up as their shared release made them both see stars. Sergei was grunting as seed left him and he was wide eyed.

"Stronger!" He murmured as he licked up her chin.

"We need to show you how to hunt your prey my boy. She is excessively lovely and a delight to bed but she carries my child at the moment." Mas pointed out.

Sergei pouted and he was absolutely adorable. Hibari realized he was a good man but he was also someone for her to unwrap and know. He automatically slipped from the bed and he was naked. He stretched and he did not seem to care or notice.

"Clothes?" She chuckled.

"I like to feel the air on my skin." Sergei smiled.

"Well hunting is more difficult as such." Mas stated.

"Is it supposed to feel so incredible?" The blonde asked as he pulled on his pants that Mas had procured.

"If it feels like that for you than that is wonderful! I had hoped it would be a good experience." Hibari admitted.

"Da." He nodded just looking around.

"Perhaps Kameron would be a better teacher." She said.

"I like him very much. He is very open and honest." Her frère said smiling.

"Okay." The Shouten onna said as she phased clothes on.

Mas watched her and he nodded to her.

"I need to get back to Astana. My father has been fighting Bilae's forces non-stop." He said rising as well and phasing his clothes on.

"Okay. Return to me soon?" She asked.

"Yes. Take care Sergei." Mas stated softly.

"Da! Thank you for your care." He said and Mas had a shiver down his spine.

The Shouten stared at the blonde man and he had a sensuous look on his face. The man had taken to the change so easily; he wondered if he had daemon blood in him at all and he neared him slowly.

"May I take a taste?" He asked.

"Da." He nodded.

Hibari cocked a brow and Mas lifted his wrist. He carefully bit into his wrist and he was startled at the moan that escaped his mouth. He lifted his mouth after he took a quick nip and he nodded. He jerked his head to the side and Hibari walked with him.

"He must have had a trace of uppyr in him Bari. His conversion was so easy. His blood tastes empusae. I suspect he may have been a couple generations removed from his daemon ancestors." He stated.

"Really? His blood did taste succulent before I changed him. How odd!" She said smiling.

"He will be an asset. He is also making eyes at everything. Do not allow him away from you too much for now. His lusts seem rampant." He cautioned.

Hibari nodded and she watched him phase out. She turned and she was suddenly pushed against the door and he softly kissed her mouth.

"I love you and adore you. Am I supposed to?" He demanded.

"It is intense at first but it will get easier. I should like us to be this way but I would understand if you get to a point of wanting your freedom." She reasoned and she was thrilled.

"Nyet. Hungry my love. Please take me to this Kameron?" He asked palming her cheek.

"Hai." She nodded.

She phased out with him and neither saw the angry countenance in the distance.

Chanak eased her into the warm water and she grunted in pain as he jerked away from her.

"They wanted to kill me. They both thought they would kill me. You took me to a den of lions my darling." Chanak admonished her.

"Maec is the best with alchemy that I know besides you!" She snarled at him.

"Are the pains easing?" He demanded.

"Some hai." She admitted.

"False labor but certainly you will have them soon. One must be lowering." He reasoned.

"You should not have done that to Admal." Asuna growled at him.

"I will do whatever I wish! He is not that grand! I am handsomer than he is." Chanak said in anger.

"Who?" She asked suddenly almost laughing.

"Maec! My mother was stupid over him. I am by far the better looking." He snorted.

"My are we not arrogant." Asuna laughed softly.

"Is he good?" He demanded in a jealous snit.

"Why are you asking me these things? I am uppyr!" She snapped at him.

"You bit me!" The Soten stated glaring at her.

"You tried so hard not to succumb to it." She retorted.

"Perhaps not. You are exceedingly lovely." He said meanly.

"Why are you jealous? You know what I am…how can you be…" She tried to ask and he pulled her from the water.

"Because! He is Maec tr'Awnhi. I hate him. I hate them all and Gods you are so damned beautiful." Chanak whispered suddenly too feverishly.

Asuna's eyes slid shut as his mouth became busy leaving kisses on her neck, shoulder, and soon her breasts. She groaned softly as he tongued a nipple and his hand slid down her side and gently squeezed her hip. He was mumbling and she barely could hear him.

"You wished to save me." He said in a breathy tone.

"Hai! Of course…Chanak! Chanak!" She moaned out as he slipped fingers inside of her.

"Did my appearance frighten you?" He asked softly as he lazily used his fingers to bring her pleasure.

"I was scared yes. You were literally ashen and your veins were prominent." Asuna whined for him.

"I know you think me handsome." He said lightly.

"Hai! You are beautiful. You are sultry and you are sexy." She admitted.

"Like I think you are beautiful. My son will have your hair. I am certain of it. I wish to know how Maec touches you." He said darkly.

"No! That has nothing to do with us or this!" Asuna said harshly.

"Does it not? He is jealous of me too. He can see that he should be afraid on many levels." Her Soten growled out.

Asuna tried to say something; anything to the fae wraith but he was being meanly possessive, arrogant as fuck, and devious to the extreme; all traits that seemed to charm the utter hell out of her. His fingers curled and he increased his speed of thrusting.

"Tell me!" He demanded.

"No! It has not a thing to do with you. I love him too and you can, agh, get over it." She retorted.

"I can get over it? Not a nice thing to say." He stated and he rolled her to her side.

"Chanak! Not right now and Oh my Kamis." She shrieked in raw lust.

"More fae than wraith." He said kissing her ear lobe.

"I do not like this when you act like this!" Asuna stated and moaned.

"You love feeling me in you deeply as I clutch your thigh. You get hot and bothered as I stroke my cock deep in you. Now what say you?" Chanak snapped in her ear.

"Bastard!" She moaned out loudly.

"Perhaps I am but you are coming to love me madly. You are coming to show me that this is worth it. Oh GODS!" He hissed and he sank his fangs into her neck.

She burst like a dam and she was milking his shaft like a greedy pig. His lover was climaxing harshly and his arrogant pride was thrilled. He sucked down her blood and he enjoyed the feel of her. Chanak fully realized that she had come for him and would not let him die. His need for revenge for his mother was thrown by the wayside by the very woman who had been her enemy for so long. Again he figured it was a sort of revenge because he got from her body something that he had lost; a family.

Asuna slept next to him and her Soten lover had shown her in several ways his gratitude but also his arrogance. The damn man was just that sexy. She woke up fully and she realized she was feeling nauseated and his hand rested on her belly. The coupling had become love making and she mumbled a little.

"Sleep. You are in labor. Try to rest." He mumbled.

"How do you know?" Asuna asked shoving down the sick.

"I checked you earlier. Our activities have been done to bring about your birthing them." He yawned.

"How do you know so much?" She asked him.

"Because I can read! I read everything and anything I could find. Knowledge can be found in ancient sources and these modern times. So I may not have a formal education but I am learned." Chanak explained as his hand played upon her belly.

"What?" She asked softly.

"This. You will give me my son soon. I look forward to it." He purred.

"He is our son." She snapped.

"Our son." The Soten said correcting himself.

"You will not keep me from him." Asuna said seriously.

"You will not keep yourself from me." He said staring at her eyes.

She nodded and he slowly got up. Chanak seemed all business at the moment and he went about stripping her and she was looking at him as if he was nuts. The Soten began to rub a thick cream into her belly and she looked at him.

"It is only to soothe. Quit looking so suspicious. We are lovers now and not enemies, even though I think a few of your choices are quite stupid." He said smirking.

"Okay so what now?" She demanded.

"You will walk. You will coax your body into a natural birth. It is best for you and them." He said firmly.

She made faces at him and he pulled her up to standing. His face held a smug expression and Chanak began to "walk" her and he made obscene jokes about walking his dog. She slapped his head for that crack and soon enough she was feeling harsh contractions coming. He surprised her and he walked behind her and soothed her. Such actions from such a powerful man made her head reel. Chanak stripped to his undergarment and he helped her into the water again. Asuna was moaning as the pains built and she wanted Airis here to see his daughter and Chanak had no intentions of sharing this moment. He was behind her and rubbed her belly as she leaned forward and grunted as it built more and more.

"He should be here!" She groaned in agony.

"Why? I am here. I shall do a better job that that fairy." He growled.

"Chanak!" She screamed in annoyance and pain.

"Hold still." He snapped.

Chanak was surprised but he felt a head. He softly kissed below her ear and whispered to her calmly. He told her to push and she felt so odd to be in water. She knew of course that some species and even some ningen chose to birth this way but she had never done so. Asuna could admit the water was soothing and he was commanding her to bear down. The empusae queen pushed hard as she had to lean back against him. Chanak felt her claws in his skin but he knew what she was doing was hard.

"Owe! Oooh Kamis it burns." She groaned in the pain.

"You have enough and yet it hurts; so why continue?" Chanak asked as she pushed.

"Glutton. I just enjoy it. Feel more female." Asuna grunted out.

"That you are. So it takes your babes to feel feminine. My mother hated birth. She avoided it as I am sure you know." He said gripping her shoulders.

"Hai. I know!" She snarled out.

Chanak looked down and she saw what it was she was doing. She gasped and whimpered as soon he was leaning down and pulled up an infant. She gasped in shock and he went about cutting the cord. The little girl began to mewl softly. Chanak's heart beat too hard as he took in the healer's child. The half fae girl had white hair with pale blue eyes. She jerked her limbs and he carefully got out of the pool. He inspected her and Asuna was feeling way off.

"Chanak? Something wrong." She said staring down.

"Fuck! You are bleeding too much." He growled as he yelled for a servant.

He cursed as the servant came in and he handed the infant to her. He hauled his lover from the pool and Chanak pressed on her stomach.

"Shit! No!" He panicked.

"Follow me." He commanded as he wrapped her up.

"Yes my lord." The female Soten whispered.

He phased within the mists and he had to be bold. He appeared in the healers chambers and Airis was out of his apothecary so fast it was dizzying. He saw Chanak and the blood ran down her legs.

"What have you done?" He asked horrified.

"Shut it water elf! She birthed your child in secret and you need not tell brother dear at all of your sins. Now save her before I kill you myself." He said coldly.

Chanak laid her down and Airis had no time to behold his own child. She was sopping wet as if he was trying to birth her in the waters. The healer pressed his hand to her belly and he was sucking in air.

"I do not do this. I cannot do this. Her mate; the spider daemon, he can do this." He said jerking his head to the side.

"Keep her alive." The Soten snarled.

"Yes." He nodded.

Chanak again let his mists swallow him and he appeared in Yamasaki General. He was shaking a little but he kept himself calm. He found the spider quickly; Nobu was in shock to see the fae wraith at all and he was commanded to bring anything necessary to save her.

"What the hell happened? Tell me what happened?" Nobu demanded of Chanak.

"She went into labor spider! I had birthing in water as is natural for a Soten. She is hemorrhaging." He growled.

"Fucking idiots!" The kumo healer yelled as he grabbed everything he could think of.

"Watch it freak! I can and will hurt you!" Chanak snapped.

The Soten leader let his mists appear and he dragged Nobu through. Asuna was screaming in agony and Airis was horrified at the blood. Nobu moved swiftly and he injected her quickly with widow. Chanak and Airis both stared in utter horror as Nobu did what it was he did. He pulled gloves on and he quickly sliced into her old scar where she had birthed before. She was makings soft moans and Chanak fell beside her head and stared at her eyes.

"I beg you. Please! I beg you. Let him be safe." He whispered hoarsely.

"Come here Airis!" Nobu demanded.

The fae healer had briefly seen his daughter and he had done the unthinkable. The Soten wench would not hand her over and now she lay dead in his apothecary. His child was held by a trusted assistant healer and he had sworn the man to spirit her away.

"Here we go." Nobu said as he pulled a dark haired infant out.

Chanak realized it was not his son and he damn near fainted. The babe was not moving and Nobu checked the boy over carefully and he looked at Airis.

"Honey? One more my darling. It is okay! You hear me?" The kumo said softly.

"Why no crying? Nobu! Why is he not crying?" She shrieked in Japanese.

Chanak stumbled up and he jerked the lifeless infant from Airis and laid him on a small cot. He spoke something and there was an expulsion of yoki and a short chant. There was a sputtering and weak cry from the infant as it slowly began to jerk and whine. Asuna let out a cry and she began to sob.

"Chanak? Let me see him. Please let me see him." She whimpered.

Chanak was drained but he held up Aldwyn's son that he wished to name Brynn for his father. He had dark hair and blue eyes and he gained momentum in his cries. She shut her eyes a moment and began to sob more. Nobu in that moment pulled out a silver haired boy who screamed as he hit the air. His cry was almost angelic and Chanak was frozen it seemed. Nobu scrubbed his skin and the boy slowly opened his eyes. It was quite obvious who his father was and the boy's eyes swirled blue, green, and purple. It seemed an odd mix but it made them appear brighter and more brilliant.

"My son." The Soten whispered.

"Oh Chanak! Oh my Kamis!" Asuna whimpered out as Chanak neared them.

Chanak gently handed Aldwyn's son to Nobu and he held his infant in his arms. His dream of his son having her hair was realized and he stared down at the beautiful boy.

"Hello Serik. Hello my boy." Chanak whispered in awe.

Airis was taken aback by the Soten's gentleness and he was stunned that the birth had gone awry. It was quite obvious how the other worlders medicine was very advanced in some respects and Nobu met his eyes. The fae healer said nothing and only bowed his head.

"I am honored Doctor Yamasaki. You have taught me something this day." He said calmly.

"How am I not discovered?" The Soten asked.

"Because I am concealing all in this room. Should I change that?" Airis asked coldly.

"Both of you shut up!" The kumo doctor growled.

Nobu worked quickly enough to get her stable. Asuna reached for the babe in his arms and Chanak held back a moment and carefully moved to her side. She actually wept openly and kissed the babe over and over. Airis was angry, jealous, and ready to kill the Soten.

"Airis?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"She is being guarded and I will join her later." He said stiffly.

"Pardon me?" Asuna asked with wide eyes.

"I have to keep her away for now." He said defiantly.

"She is my daughter!" She said trying to get up.

"I fathered her." He said with coolness in his brown eyes.

"Elf boy you put yourself at peril; I assure you." Chanak said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh I do Soten? I figured that was you. You have your child. Leave!" Airis said coldly.

"Really? You think…" Her Soten began to threaten.

"Shut up! Shut up! Airis she is my pup. I bore her. Please!" She said gently handing Serik to Chanak.

"Whilst that thing is here; my daughter stays away." He snapped.

"Airis!" Asuna snarled.

"You think I would give up my child to a beast? You have obviously given him something but I will not share my child! NEVER!" The healer said in anger.

"Oh you and I are going to knock weapons fairy boy." The Soten leader said with a dangerous tone.

"I encourage it filth. Now get out of this palace or I shall let Simyth and Beren know you are here!" The water fae said cruelly.

"Airis no. Please, no." She said trying to get up.

"Suna? Love…you need to stay down. Okay honey? I know you are upset. Soten perhaps you should take the babe and we shall come to you. She knows where you are?" Nobu asked calmly.

"She does. You will pay for this water boy. You will pay for separating them!" He growled at Airis.

"I will? I doubt it." The white haired man said coldly.

Chanak looked as if he felt major guilt but Asuna sighed softly as he disappeared with her child. Airis watched Nobu fix her carefully and she stared at him as if she had never known him. Once he saw she was well; he turned on his heel and left. Her face held betrayal and pain as it was obvious that he intended to detain and keep her babe from her. Asuna broke down and Nobu held her as she was in no shape to deal. Beren came in when the barrier failed and he was shocked to see her at all. What further shocked him was to only see the one boy. She began to wail not long after.

The Russian was a delight and Kameron actually smiled teaching him anything. He was eager and pleased to learn how to hunt, capture and detain, and learn to use his powers. Hibari seemed anxious and the blonde looked back at Kameron and smirked as he grabbed his maker and whirled her around. The former Egyptian was just pleased and he felt his own maker's despair.

"Lady Hibari and Sergei? I must go." He said suddenly.

"Everything okay?" Hibari asked.

"Your mother is feeling pain. She is feeling terrible pain. She is feeling betrayed. She keeps thinking the Ga?" He asked confused.

"Oh shit! She must have had the babes. Come on." She said hurriedly and phased them all.

They appeared in the forest and they moved swiftly and carefully. Hibari moved to the front and she got them inside. Kameron knew the grounds and he ported them to Asuna. His queen startled and she saw her frère, Hibari, and the newly turned Sergei.

"Oh." She said surprised.

"What has happened? Why do you feel so?" Kameron demanded.

"Chanak and Airis are fighting." She said looking down.

"Where is the fae prince?" Her frère asked.

"He went after Chanak. This is a mess!" Asuna stated feeling wretched.

"Aldwyn should have been here but this all happened too fast. We need to get you to the hospital Asuna." Nobu said calmly but he was furious too.

"Hai." She nodded.

Her chief healer picked her up carefully and Hibari phased them. Kameron and Sergei were fixing to go as well when Simyth came in. He stared at the two and he could see the blood staining the sheets.

"What has happened?" The fae king asked.

"I cannot answer that your majesty. I am sorry." Kameron said respectfully.

"Why not?" Simyth asked with narrowed eyes.

"My queen gave birth and it went awry. It seems a babe died." He lied.

"Oh Heavens!" The king said horrified.

"We must go. I am so sorry to have disturbed you majesty." The frère said bowing low.

"My son is somewhere." He said looking around.

"He left as well." Kameron said and he grabbed Sergei and ported.

Sergei was quiet and only observed as they went through the hospital to find Asuna. She was screeching and throwing things in her anger and fear. Nobu was on the other side of the room and his mate had gone nuts.

"How dare you! You will not confine me! I refuse! He has my daughter! I will kill him!" She snarled.

"Asuna stop!" Nobu yelled.

"Fuck you! No!" She said yanking out her IV and more.

"My queen. Mistress! Asuna please!" Kameron said helplessly.

"Either get out of my way or else." She threatened.

"I will assist you." He said softly.

"Kameron!" The doctor said horrified.

Asuna looked smug and her frère grabbed her and ported out. Nobu made an angry noise and looked over at the young man they had saved only days before.

"They turned you?" He asked in Russian.

"Da. It would seem so. Where am I supposed to go?" He asked bemused.

"Come on. I could use a drink myself. Hibari always turns back up at the tavern." He sighed.

Asuna had no idea where she was going but she was in Leth'Evana again. She was also hunting the water fae. She had seen a map of the land and it was similar but not exactly the same. Ireland was about where it was in her plane and she went. Nwyvre had been a water fae apparently and they were from Wales. It confused her but she would not let Airis take her daughter. Kameron watched his queen stop and sob several times as she kept saying that it was Kenomaru all over again. His heart broke for her and he held her up as they searched for his aura. The land was deeply green along with much water. Ponds, lakes, and they heard an ocean not too far away.

"AIRIS!" She shrieked out loud as she tried in vain.

"You think he planned to take her all along?" Kameron asked.

"I think it occurred to him. He lost his wife and infant son before. Apparently once I had her than I am expendable." She said bitterly.

"Maybe he just does not like this Chanak." He said soothingly.

"Chanak is not evil! Misguided hai but not evil! He just cannot face the fact that Sanra was a fucking monster. It disturbs him greatly because he revered that whore so. He has a conscious and morals…they just do not always coincide with mine." Asuna said wiping her eyes.

She stopped suddenly and she felt him. He was not hiding her or his aura and Asuna launched herself towards a modest home in a large looking oak tree. Asuna moved so quickly and threw open the door. Airis was there and he was in plain clothes and he looked up at her. His face held tears and she fell to her knees by him.

"Why?" She demanded softly.

"She is mine. I have not had anything in so long. I will not share her." He said hoarsely.

"You will not share her with her mother?" Asuna asked with a nearly shrill voice.

"You are foolish to think I would keep her from you! I will not share my life with that creature. She will learn to be an only child." He said with a pensive expression.

"Airis you have to." She said nearly passing out from upset and exhaustion.

"No! She needs feeding and a name princess. I will figure this out but my daughter is MY daughter. She is mine. I made her in love and I will raise my child." He said firmly.

"Ireth. Ireth Ludok." Asuna said with trembling lips.

Airis looked at her and he realized she had studied fae names. His eyes shone and he leaned forward and gave her the most devastating kiss she could remember. It numbed her and left her feeling him. This man had been so wounded by his loss that he had truly shut out everything to seal away the pain. The love he had born his first wife had been soul consuming and her death left him destroyed. He blossomed into the intimacy and Airis was devouring her. His heat was ungodly and she whimpered profoundly. Kameron could see it would work out and he slipped away to go have a look around. Airis slowly pulled back from the lip lock and he gently help her rise. He led her to his bed and he arranged Ireth at her breast and he settled behind her. The fae man held her and breathed in her scent as his body heat was annihilating her.

"You are so hot." She whispered softly.

"I am content. This is beautiful. I am in love twice over and I need my girl and my heart." He said gently trying to contain his need to show her his feelings.

"I thought…I thought you had betrayed me." Asuna said shutting her eyes.

"I have betrayed the Elensar family. I could not betray _my_ family. I have loved this child since I first felt her aura. I will die to protect. I will tear apart everything to keep you both safe. I am leaving Leth'Evana." Airis stated calmly.

"You cannot do that!" She said panicked.

"Yes, I can. I am not a normal fae. I will not wither out there. I am leaving my post as healer and picking up my blade again permanently." He whispered kissing her hair.

"What if…what if Simyth finds out?" She asked stunned.

"I can and will hide myself like so many before me. They will not know. Beren is your husband here. I cannot compete and nor shall I but I can have you out there. Your doctor mate and I have already worked it out." He said with his light brown eyes shut.

"You sneaky bastard!" She said astonished.

"I have anticipated what it would take to be with you both. I do not like the Soten. There is madness there and he is reckless. He is powerful and I see the Elensar in him but I am not afraid of a wood fae." He said kissing her neck after moving her hair.

Asuna's eyes were shut and it was just peaceful. He began to kiss along her skin feverishly and their daughter nursed slowly and sleepily. She felt Airis shift his clothed groin against her backside and he breathed harder.

"I did not mean to need you or love you but I will not give you up. You have managed to tend my wounds as I helped you birth. Heavens, I wish to just feel you." He said in a nakedly raw voice.

Airis was burning up in a fever like state and he shifted himself so that he could find some sort of relief. His breathing became panting as he gripped her shoulder and shifted, ground his covered organ against her. His hands clutched and massaged her over and over. She knew he was feeling too much and was desperate. Asuna leaned her head back and he took her mouth with a snarl unlike him. His kiss was melding and she mewled so softly as Airis kept his noises down but his hunger unleashed. The fae man was licking and sucking with absolute desperate and profound need. He barely lifted his lips and his body felt engulfed.

"Heavens! Yes! Perfect. Perfect my love." He said through clenched teeth.

She watched his face flushed and felt him become painfully stiff behind her and Asuna knew peace. The fae were way more emotionally charged than most but their demeanors did not belie it. He pressed his sweaty forehead to her neck as he recovered himself.

"It is selfish and I am sorry. I will give you some manner of joy soon. I promise." Airis said in a breathy tone.

"Why do you wish to give up peace for fighting?" Asuna inquired gently.

"Because I have something worth fighting for again." He answered easily and quickly.

She felt him rise and she knew without a doubt that it was so.

It had been so brief but it had happened. Beren had felt the bastard and he intended to face his half brother again. He followed and kept himself averted from his knowledge whilst he hunted. He followed the half elf to his hideaway and he was astonished; Chanak Kuzmin had made a home in the Crystalline Caves. He watched him go in and he decided to wait. He figured the bastard would set some sort of alarm or trap and so he waited for him to return. He did not wait long and Chanak was suddenly pierced with an arrow that went through his left side of his chest. The pain was awful and he narrowed his brilliant eyes at his half brother and Chanak knew he had let his guard down. Beren stared at him with hate and disgust.

"Well well we meet again half brother." The fae prince said coldly.

"How very good of you to come on the day of my son's birth." Chanak said jerking the arrow out.

"You bleed red? I am surprised really considering all the poisons you use." Beren said hatefully.

"Actually it is a trick. I shall have to teach it to you. It is called having a heart." The Soten retorted.

"You speak to me of heart? She was MY wife!" He snarled.

"Oh poo. You have some idea that your empusae and other worldly wife should have some sort of conversion to fae policy and fae morality? Please! You are a little boy Beren trying to fill your big brother's shoes. She is a sexual predator who feeds on the life energies of other beings! Good Gods I thought you stupid before." The Soten ruler said rolling his eyes.

Beren lost his temper and he hit Chanak's jaw so hard it cracked. The other man snarled and he punched Beren in return.

"Filthy halfling! You are nothing but the byproduct of an illicit union that your whore, slut mother did. She used the face of my mother to entice my father to bed. You are the bastard son of the greatest fae alive and he hates you." His older brother taunted.

"So? You think I give one flying fuck about Simyth Elensar? You think I feel some need to impress my sperm donor or something? Please! I cannot care if the idiot lives or dies. You on the other hand keep my child from me." Chanak said in hate.

"Amras is my son." Beren said grimacing with the weight of his hate.

"Really? Oh too fucking bad for you then." His half sibling said smirking with malice.

"You did not!" His older brother said in shock.

"I was there. She gave me my son and I took an opportunity. You all are such pansy ass weaklings. She is where the true strength is and not some bygone race of idiots. Amras has strength and his soul never left his body you fucking fool. I made a mistake; I corrected it. Now get out of my home before I kill you." The Soten said with a madness in his eyes.

"How can you do this? He is my son! She was my wife!" He screamed at him.

"Because one thing my whore, slut mother did teach me; power is everything and I have it. She even took me to dear Uncle Maec to save my life. You seriously think I am giving up the queen of the Shouten and all empusae? Are you serious?" He smirked.

"You use her! You have no love of her. You think I give up on her as well? You infect her the same way as your fucking slut, cunt mother did everything else. I will kill you." Beren threatened.

"La de fucking da. _Do not tell me how I feel._" Chanak stated in a very dangerous tone.

"You will return my son." Beren said quickly pulling a silver blade and Chanak did not move.

His half brother was holding a dagger made of mithril and he did not move.

"I see you know what I carry. You are a fool if you think I will allow Amras in your care. I wish we were not enemies as I normally love my siblings but you, I cannot forgive you." The Prince of all Leth'Evana stated in a sorrowed voice.

"You do this and she will hate you." He said cautiously.

"Kill you? Not if she thought it was done in self defense. You did come and take my son after all. We wood fae are seen as such peace loving kinds but we are not. I promise you we are not. You are like an elephant with no grace and it shall be a pleasure raising your son as mine." Beren actually smiled.

"Do not dare!" Chanak said nervously.

Beren did not wait and he stabbed Chanak on the other side of his chest. The Soten fell and he gasped as his brother shoved deeper.

"Too bad you honored a whore. Know your betters filth." He growled shoving his half sibling off.

Blood covered both Beren and Chanak as he stepped past him. He would not tolerate the Soten poisoning his wife any longer. He moved with speed and stealth that came naturally to most fae and he appeared in a large chamber. He saw a Soten woman and he came up behind her as he killed her without thought. Beren took the baby from her arms and as she lay dying and he saw Amras in a crib near; he swooped down and picked up his chubby boy and kissed his forehead.

"I am here. Mama is close I am sure. We will go home now and never fear he will take you again." He whispered to his son.

Beren moved with even but swift steps and Chanak was turning slowly white as he bled to death. He stared at Beren with horrible hatred.

"I will live." He rasped.

"No, you will not." Beren stated and shoved the heel of his boot in his face.

Chanak went silent and Beren moved so that he could control the mists to take him back to the palace.

Asuna sat up and gasped loudly. She felt the pain and she felt the agony. Airis was awake already and he was wet from having bathed. He saw the panicked look on her face and he narrowed his eyes.

"I must go." She said urgently.

"What is wrong? What do you feel?" Airis asked.

"You will not like it." Asuna said and she ported.

She screamed out when she saw and Chanak was so pale. She freaked and pulled him into her lap and his eyes opened but they were white. Asuna was watching him and he smiled a little.

"Beren found me." He whispered hoarsely.

"No. No. No." She said getting weepy.

"He stabbed with the purest metal; mithril. I am almost gone. Promise me something?" He asked gently.

"No! Take my blood!" Asuna said cutting her wrist.

"This wound will not heal. Mithril is deadly to all those of fae blood. Was my mother allowed a burial at least?" He said fading slowly.

"Maec buried her remains in a shielded box in the family cemetery. It is unmarked but she is there." Asuna said crying nonstop.

"Burn my body and place next to her. She is my true family." He said hanging on for a few minutes.

"No! You will live!" She screamed.

"I am blessed. I am glad I let you in. I hated you for so long but you gave me a son this day. He will live on and he will have a good life. I had come to love you and feeling him within you and seeing him become alive…I…know true peace. I am sorry I could not stop Bilae. I wish I could. He is the reason she turned insane." Chanak barely managed to utter.

"Chanak, no. Do not do this!" His lover wept over him.

"I am glad I do not die alone and mourned. I love…you." His lips barely moved as he uttered his last words.

Asuna shrieked as he did not move and she lay over him as she sobbed. His blood was pooled under him and she clutched at and begged him to come back to her.

Maec could not speak as he stared at her covered in blood and her face held a hollow look. Chanak was dead and he was secretly thrilled but his wife was destitute. She only stared out and he tried to question her. Finally she stared in his direction and had no joy on her face.

"I promised him to burn his body and place him next to that witch. I will honor my promise to him." Asuna said dully.

"Isha please!" Maec snorted.

"NO! I will do this thing. You do not get to tell me what to do in this! He died and he was good. She did not ruin him yet!" She screamed in a maniac tone.

"How can you say that? Fine bury him! I care not. Just get his stink out of here." He roared.

Admal came up behind her and he held her up. He did not care for the Soten but he would do what his bound needed. Admal picked up the body of his nephew and carried him to the funeral area of Astana. He slowly and methodically went about doing what needed to be done.

"Did you know Sanra had blonde hair and rainbow eyes?" She asked softly.

"I heard rumors that she was born looking Tomoshibi but none of her powers were of the light wraiths. Our father hated the look of the Sahen and Tomoshibi and I assumed she must have learned to change her appearance from a young age." He said softly in return.

"He could have been redeemed." Asuna said bitterly.

"Then redeem him! We have to go back. He is still alive in a past Leth'Evana! Go for him." Admal said fiercely.

"Would I risk saving Sanra as well?" She asked fearfully.

"Maec cursed these remains. Even if she is around in the deep past…she cannot come forward. Her remains block her. She is only in history." Admal whispered kissing her forehead.

"I gave Chanak a son. He named him Serik. Airis is hiding out and I cannot find Aldwyn. Everything has gone wrong!" She wept bitterly.

"Shhh. Isha. I am here. We tell Lei. We tell him all and we get him to work with us. Now let us do your promise." He said soothingly.

She could not light the pyre so Admal did. He watched the son of Sanra burn as his love and bound fell apart. She was tied to certain families more than others and the tr'Awnhi were just too enmeshed in her. He understood it far better than Maec could and he held her. He put her sleeping in his royal bedroom and he gathered the remaining bones and ashes into a container. He carefully went to the unmarked portion of the royal cemetery and next to his hated sister's grave did he bury her son. He pressed a simple stone into the sand and used his energies to hold it down. It simply said; Kuzmin. Admal stood straight up and stared at the bleak desert.

"Gods Sanra…you destroyed so much. I hope you are rotting and this poor man is dead. Fuck." He sighed.

Admal phased to Hadasan and he saw Kameron leaning against a wall in Lei's room and it was obvious that the frère beat him to spilling news.

"I did not care for him either but our beloved Kameron has been telling me things. Asuna sheltered him when he should have been on our side. The nut job was abusing his herbs." Lei said flatly.

"That nut job is now buried next to Sanra. Isha is broken up and I get nothing from her." Admal stated.

"Prince Beren killed Chanak. It seems the Soten had come to truly love the babe he had killed. He stole him from the fae palace today. Asuna knows what Beren did was in defense but she feels unable to face him. I must go and retrieve Chanak's son." He sighed heavily.

"What a fucking horrid day." Lei snapped.

"Yes. Will you guard my queen Admal? Lei and I will go to Leth'Evana and get Airis, Serik, and bring them here. I cannot find Lord Aldwyn." Kameron said feeling horrible.

"I believe Aldwyn went to London to break up with his that other woman. I shall retrieve him first." Kameron stated.

"Thank gods for you two. I love you both." The tr'Awnhi prince stated.

"Yeah…yeah we love you too." Lei snorted playfully.

Kameron was silent and Admal phased out. Lei turned to Kameron and he saw the look on his face.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me the truth." The Jing heir said softly.

"I trust you with everything Lei." Kameron admitted.

His lover moved near him and pressed his forehead to his. Kameron kept his heart from beating out of his chest.

"Always know that I am on her side and yours always. Gods kiss me before I kiss you." He growled.

Kameron growled also and crashed his mouth to Lei. It was a short but passionate affair as they had duty and their woman to look out for. Lei jerked himself back and made himself phase away and the frère stood there a moment. He knew why Asuna favored and loved Lei above most of her Shouten loves; he was simply the best man he knew outside of Ryo. He shook off his lust and ported out to England.

Lei actually had to sneak the baby Soten out and there was uproar before he even left the palace but he made it out. He had seen Kameron's mind and he phased to Airis. The man looked astonished and he stared at Jing Lei Shi and he smirked.

"Time to go my man. Asuna awaits you and Ireth now. Shit has hit the fan and Beren killed Chanak. She is falling apart and I know you did not like him but it is like dumb ass asshole Maec; she knows something we all do not. Do not ask me and I do not have to love the fucker." Lei smiled.

"Interesting choices of words. Will you honor me with being Ireth's guardian? I intend to change my appearance and blend. I will also lose my fae aura." He said softly.

"How?" He asked surprised.

"I have told Nobu how to do so. I will clip my ears and cut my hair. You seem quite modern and well with fashion. You must teach me how to dress." Airis said in a business tone.

"Oh really?" Lei chuckled.

"Yes. I like your jeans and turtle necks I believe they are called. I need direction in this as I am used to fae manners. I must blend. I will do whatever it takes to be with Asuna and Ireth. I might even learn to participate in arranged intimacies." He said bluntly.

"Oh my Gods man. You are smitten." The Shouten smiled widely.

"I have not felt so much since before my wife passed away. I would sit with her in the forest and hold her belly as our son moved. I would hold my family and thank my Heavens. I have not felt so much love since she died. I know what I am choosing and I am choosing a life and love over duty to my king. I have already failed them. I accept that if I die than I will die forever and my soul perish. I accept it for a chance at happy. Does that make sense?" Airis asked as he gathered up a few things.

"Yeah. Actually it makes perfect sense. Our family is messed up and it revolves around certain men. Naraku rules the roost. Get to know him and you will supersede many of her outlying lovers." He advised Airis.

"You have done so?" The fae man asked.

"Let us say that I want to be just like the hanyou someday. I have made it clear that I am to be taken seriously in this family. Asuna and I were enemies at one time and Naraku was the mutt's greatest enemy at one time. Bad boy that he is fell head over heels in love with her centuries ago." He laughed.

"Very interesting. He does seem rather powerful." Airis said thoughtfully.

"Yes…scary powerful. Be up front and honest with him and you will have a good ally." Lei replied.

"Thank you." The white haired man stated graciously.

Lei went over to the white haired girl who sucked her thumb and slept.

"Damn my wife makes gorgeous girls. Bout time I had another one." He sighed.

"I am enamored with her." Airis stated.

"Come on." Lei said as he gently scooped her up.

Airis watched the man and how at ease he was with an infant and he knew that he too had suffered pain and needed his family. The fae man could respect it and he followed Lei away.

Aldwyn stood in front of her as she laid his son in his arms. His Brynn was beautiful with pale blue eyes and her moon. Tears fell down his face and he hated himself. Malyn had gone into a freakish fit and damn near slammed him out of his high rise apartment in London. The female dog daemon had been downright hateful. When Kameron had shown up; she had tried to attack him too and the frère had calmly restrained her and spoke in another language that he was a father again.

"He is so bloody beautiful Asuna." He said choked up.

"Aldwyn, I have to go back but I refuse to take him. I want you to find a wet nurse and I will be with you in the past. I will wear your ring and I will be Lady Dillingham." She said with fresh tears herself.

"What happened?" He asked in his Welsh accent.

"His brother Serik's sire was killed. I have to try." Asuna said with dull and exhausted eyes.

"You are going back to bloody Longshanks era?" Aldwyn demanded.

"I have to Aldwyn!" She cried loudly.

Brynn woke up and he calmed his pup down.

"Asuna you should take him there too. I would love to have him here but he needs his mum." He said calmly.

"Bilae is there and he raped both me and Hibari." She said in a hoarse cry.

"Awe fuck me to hell! Damn it!" He said getting outrageously angry.

"I am sorry. I did not invite it. He intends to subjugate and use me. It seems that Taranis allowed me to die in several lives because he was convinced that I betrayed him." She informed him.

"So you are going to go back and what love? What?" Aldwyn asked.

"Kill Bilae or destroy his cache of alchemic totems. I will take away part of his power." Asuna said with sudden green eyes.

"Blasted! Fine go! I am okay. Malyn and I are done. She hates you and me now. I cannot be away from my pups' mum." He said softly and palmed her cheek.

Fresh sobs were wrenched from her chest and she could not stop. Aldwyn lay his boy down and held her tightly as she fell apart.

Hibari was packing and Ryunosuke was home in their apartment. Arturo sat in the living room and the dragon prince was resting on the couch as their mate readied her things. Sergei stood by and he was so calm and collected that no one objected to the unassuming frère. He was quiet as he took in and learned. He was a clever man and he was picking up on the Japanese quickly. His new existence excited him and the idea of going to the past made him very enthusiastic. Hibari looked at Arturo and their relationship was slowly getting better after the whole Mas mess.

"You promise me you will watch over him? No basilisk or dragons other than family come near him? Promise me Arturo?" Hibari asked anxiously.

"I promise mi amor." He said bowing his head.

"Okay." She nodded.

Sergei came from the shadows and he joined his maker as she phased them to the Estate. She wore an old style tunic dress with low slung wide leather belt. She wore jeweled slippers and Hibari looked over at him.

"You will be my husband while we are in the past. I will be Lady Hibari Petrovich." She whispered softly.

Sergei's eyes widened and the smallest of smiles curved his lips. He took her hand and he only walked with her.

"Talk to me." She blurted.

"I belong. I have family. I am happy. I have never been so much a part of something. Do you understand, da?" He said kissing her fingers.

She was only in awe and they found her mother and Asuna looked gaunt and exhausted. Hibari appeared worried and Fionn stood by her and he was pensive. Gwydion was leaning against a wall and he looked uncomfortable as well.

"Let us go. The sooner we do this than the sooner I kill him." She said in hate.

They nodded and Fionn lifted his wrist and turned his hand. Efnisien phased in at that moment and the thunder ekimmu rolled his eyes. The chaos ekimmu stood by Hibari and Asuna raised a brow.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Asuna had a tiny smile and their group went through. Asuna was dressed in a black tunic dress with a wide silver belt at her waist. Her hair was braided heavily and the part that was down was curled. Hibari's hair waved naturally like her father's did and they all looked around.

"We still have the castle in Scotland and the home in Londontown. I shall port down to Ewloe castle and see Aldwyn." She said softly.

"Haha, where do you want us to go?" Hibari asked.

"Scotland. It is safest there. You are also a very handsome onna. I do not want Edward to see you yet." Asuna stated in command.

"Okay well come on Lady Hibari and frère. Let us have some fun." Efnisien said.

"Be good for once cousin!" Fionn snarled.

"Yeah right." The chaos ekimmu snickered and he phased out with the two blood drinkers.

Fionn kissed her crest and he intended to scout the area. Gwydion stepped forward and he gently pulled her into his arms and said nothing. Asuna broke down and began to sob right there and for once in recent memory; Gwydion Hammel acted selflessly.

"I have tried so hard to give us space so that we may rebuild like you said." He said just holding her tightly.

"You have done amazing. We can live and we can love the other. As long as we respect the fact that we are an odd couple." She tried to laugh.

"You hurt. You need not hide it with humor." Gwydion stated lifting her chin.

They had not been intimate in some time and she stared at his pale blue eyes so much like hers. Asuna with such fierce aggression jerked his mouth to hers and he groaned as his fingers became buried in her hair as he kissed her back with just as much love. Gwydion's chest hurt and it felt so right to be in her arms. He clutched her and held tightly as their caress became bloody and the empusae queen ripped open his tunic shirt. Her mouth found his chest and began to suck and nip.

"Oh fuck yes! Asuna, I want you so much." He groaned out rather loudly.

"Make it go away. Make the pain go away." She said weeping.

Gwydion was shaking as he picked her up and he phased out with her. He took them to the site of their old castle and he laid her back in the grass. His lips met hers urgently and he began the process of becoming reacquainted with his other half.

Hibari was looking around and she was in awe of the old Scottish castle. Sergei decided to hunt in the forest and Efnisien was not around. She marveled at the man and he was a supreme mystery to them all. She wandered the hills and she was near a large loch. Hibari narrowed her eyes and there was a serpent. It was green and her jaw dropped. She was quite certain this must be Loch Ness and that the creature was "Nessy". The creature looked at her and blinked with deep blue eyes and slowly slid under the water.

"Who are ye lassie?" Someone asked and her eyes widened.

"Holy shit." She whispered and she turned to see a green haired man whose body with lean and his eyes were intense emerald green.

"Lass? Are ye Japanese?" He asked suddenly shaking.

"Oh Kamis!" She gulped in her native language.

"Oh my God. Yer from that island! My king sent me back here after a terrible misunderstanding with te daemons from Japan." The emerald dragon said trembling.

"How far?" Hibari asked softly.

"A few hundred years; Drostan Mochrie is a weird mix. I am not so sure of what he is lassie but yer from Japan!" He said excitedly.

"Hai. I have to go." She said suddenly angry and confused.

"What is yer name? Do ye know Akemi?" He asked hopeful.

"She is my mother in law! You are Braden McClure and I will not know you!" She said in fury.

"Ye stand on my clan's land lassie. There are dragons all over these hills." He said crossing his arms.

"You think I give a damn?" She asked breathing too hard.

"Lassie! I loved that place. Lady Akemi was good te me. I canna be cruel te someone who knows her." Braden said helplessly.

"I have to go!" She said freaking and she phased.

Braden stood there and his world was suddenly upside down. Drostan had told him that his actions had been reprehensible and he had begged the young dragon to return to a distant past so that he would live and there would be peace. He had accepted it but he missed the Ryuku lands with intensity and now here was a woman that in some ways resembled the woman he had secretly been in love with. He knew Drostan Mochrie too harbored feelings for the tiny woman and he had given up hope of her ever returning his feelings. Braden made up his mind to find out exactly who and what she was.

Asuna had gone to Ewloe and she had been informed that Brynnmor and Aldwyn were at court. Things had been most calm since she had left and Dylis was shocked to see her here. She had to go the palace in London and she lifted her head as she walked through court. Asuna moved swiftly to the nobles apartments and she knocked on the door to Aldwyn's home at court. A maid opened the door and saw someone she had not seen in more than a year. Mary dropped her jaw and fainted. Aldwyn Dillingham stepped from his own rooms to see who had called and he met the eyes of the woman who had broken his heart.

"Hello Aldwyn. Before you say anything and you rightfully get angry…allow me to break the block on your memory. I need your help." She whispered.

"Bloody hell." He whispered in shock.

She had the antidote and she moved forward swiftly; Asuna's mouth crashed against his and he tasted an odd substance and her kiss was passionate. Memories began to crash into his mind and he whined in emotional agony. He jerked back and stared at her face that was shadowed and gaunt.

"Oh my God! Why are you back? What has happened? You were not supposed to come back!" Aldwyn cried.

"Bilae has returned and you have to remember and I will keep it from you again. You need to meet your son." She whispered and she could not stop her mouth meshing against his.

He groaned and he felt out of control. She had just told him that he had a son and his mind freaked at to where his girl pup was.

"Carys is in my era. I had to bring Brynn because he is just born." She stated softly.

"You gave me a son? Oh my God! You gave me a son?" He asked jerking him to her and hugging her tightly.

"Yes. He has a brother named Serik and his sire was killed by Beren." Asuna murmured just happy to feel him near her.

"What the bloody hell? That is insane! Beren is a good man!" He said aghast.

"It was self defense. Beren and Chanak were half brothers and the Soten was the one who killed Amras by mistake. He restored him somehow and he saved our son. Brynn was born not breathing and he gave him his yoki." She said feeling horrid.

"He was killed after he saved my son?" Aldwyn asked horrified.

"Hai." She nodded.

There was a knock and Brynnmor came out of his room and his jaw dropped when he saw his daughter in law returned.

"I will get it and I will figure out this insanity." His father said shocked.

Brynnmor answered the door and there stood Edward Longshanks himself and his eye was askew. Asuna whirled and narrowed her eyes at the ningen man and a smile curved his lips.

"Hello Lady Asuna welcome back." Edward said too nicely.


	103. Chapter 103

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach; the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: Facing old enemies on their turf as things heat up. Two strangers meet and sparks fly in anguish. Efnisien sheds a bit of light on his role in the scheme of things as small battles erupt that result in fury and fear. Hibari and Asuna both face their own demons as they work towards the common goal; annihilate the dark ekimmu. Thank you for reading! As always, I love to hear from you all! The updates have been slow coming as I work towards full strength again.

The Enemy's Lair

Asuna pursed her lips as she stared at Edward and his smug expression made her on the offensive immediately. She could not keep her growl down and he chuckled as he stared at his female nemesis.

"So you grace my court with your presence again Lady Dillingham." Edward stated staring at her in anger.

"Do you really think I care where I am you stupid mortal?" Asuna asked in an angered tone.

"I think you stupid to be here." He said coldly.

Her face held fury and she caused Edward to be slammed backwards into the door and Aldwyn was astonished. She stalked forward and grabbed his jaw painfully.

"Do not think you command me human! You forget it seems what I can and will do to you." Her voice said with a terrible snarl.

"You are not so weak at the moment. Did you enjoy what that bastard Scotts did?" He asked in his own angry voice.

"Nothing you did not deserve. You intend to play with the demons Edward, than be prepared for the consequences." She said cruelly.

Asuna released him from her hold and she whirled on Aldwyn. She gave him a soft smile and he was just astonished.

"Come my darling; you need to meet your son." She said walking to him and taking his hand.

She ported out with her Welsh mate and Brynnmor stared at the English king and Edward was furious. He pulled himself together and put up his finger.

"You did well Brynnmor. Do not fail me now." Longshanks said coldly.

"How could I not your majesty? You hold my balls in a vise grip." The Welsh duke said in anger.

"Just remember. Lady Dylis can be returned to the tower." Edward said in hate.

The English king stormed away and Brynnmor felt hopeless. His life had gone to hell after the appearance of Lady Asuna last time and he feared for the love of his wife. Edward had become colder and more hateful after his beating by the Scottish wraith and had lashed out against the few English daemons that he knew of. Yes, life was just peachy.

Aldwyn was not saying much and he was calm as his wife led him through London residence.

"Your father is terrified." She commented.

"Longshanks sent my mother to the Tower. We are walking a fine line beloved." He said honestly.

"So I see me and Longshanks shall have a day of reckoning before I leave." She said coldly.

"There are people from the orient here. They know how to subdue daemons. They have odd clothing." Aldwyn said.

"He brought youkai hunters here? Are you serious?" She asked horrified.

"Aye. To be sure. We keep in line quite well." He said bitterly.

"Aldwyn, I will correct this!" Asuna stated firmly.

"I believe you. So you intend to save this man from death?" He asked.

"I have to. You and I are mated in my era. We are well and Lord Aldwyn Dillingham, may I present your son Brynn." She said softly as she stepped to the side.

Aldwyn's hands shook a little and he stared down at the cradle that held his son. There was no mistaking it was his pup and his boy was sucking his hand in his sleep.

"How?" He asked with a trembling voice.

"Well we fought and we had passionate rutting. You took me in my true form." She smirked.

"Oh?" Aldwyn blushed mightily.

Gwydion sauntered in and his blonde eyebrow went up when he saw Aldwyn. Asuna gave him a look that said, "hands off". He smiled a little and brought Serik to her.

"This is Gwydion; I am sure you remember." Asuna stated.

"Aye. I remember. Oh my God. He is lovely." Her Welsh husband said staring at his son's twin.

"I think so." She said sadly.

"If you do not mind my darling, my love but I have decided that I shall poke around for Bilae and Sistern." He said smoothly.

"Thank you Gwydion." She said truly.

"Fionn and I are only a thought away." Gwydion stated bowing.

"You and Fionn are?" His love asked.

"Get on well enough. We will never be best friends but I shall deal with him because I love you." He said bowing again.

That thought made her supremely happy and Aldwyn was taken by the eyes of the tiny half Soten boy. He did seem listless and Asuna knew it was because he missed the aura of his sire. It fully occurred to her how much indirectly and directly that Chanak had become in her life. It was so much so that his son missed his presence.

"I have to save him Aldwyn. I have to find him. Will you help be their guardians whilst I go into Leth'Evana?" She asked with a hoarse tone.

"Yes! Of course I will. My darling, I am so sorry." He said kissing her forehead.

"I have given you a son and daughter now. Should you like more?" She teased.

"I am more than content. I love you Asuna. If I know that I am part of your life than I am happy. I fell so deep in love with you." He sighed softly.

"It is the fae in you. You should have had a more traditional family." Asuna sighed.

"I am happy. Now you go into fairy lala land and go find him!" Her Welsh husband said giving her a lingering kiss.

Asuna broke into a smile and she leaned in and kissed him firmly. Soon she slipped away after kissing her babes and she ported out.

Hibari refused to go anywhere near the lake again and she stayed in the castle or in Hueco Mundo. It was simple in her mind. Do not face and she had no worries but the best laid plans always ended up in disarray. Efnisien phased in and he looked bored.

"So tell me about Macha." She said softly.

"Oh! Well she had a vicious temper and she was quite the persona. Arianrhod and she had so much in common. Mother trained daughter and she was beloved of Arawn. I always had a major crush on her but it was not to be." He shrugged as he ran fingers over a knight's suit.

"Why?" Hibari asked.

"Just because. I am off to hunt I do believe. I saw a luscious group of bandits down in the valley. They decided to tear apart a traveler. I so love evil doer in the evening." He laughed merrily.

"You shut up when anyone asks you anything deep. Why is that?" She demanded.

"I am chaos. Does chaos have a point truly?" He asked smirking.

"No but I think you cover up much." She snapped.

"So sorry Macha. I shall hunt and satiate my blood lust." Efnisien smirked.

He phased out and she turned to see Sergei in the hall.

"He feels pain. He covers it up with humor." He said surprised.

"You got that?" Hibari asked astonished.

"Da. I think your Mas is right. I think I must have had this blood in me before you gave me your sweet kiss." He said nearing her.

"Oh." She said surprised.

"I am different yet the same. I love this! I feel so normal. I used to wonder why I saw the visions and the ghosts all the time. I felt so different from all the other orphans at that accursed place." He said threading fingers into her hair.

"Oh." She said again as Sergei kissed her.

He let it be slow and he finally pulled back.

"Come. I am hungry." Sergei stated and he pulled her along.

The frère pulled her along and he asked her to port him outside and she grudgingly did so as he walked into the forest. He knew where Efnisien was hunting and he wanted some for himself. The two blood drinkers came upon Efnisien and he had pulled a human up against him and was drinking blood from the throat and all the others still slept. How he kept the meal quiet she had no clue and he suddenly opened very green eyes and she was just staring. Efnisien let his mouth fall away and he had a scowl on his face.

"Do you always stare as someone else eats?" He demanded.

"How are they still asleep?"Hibari demanded.

"Easily with my powers. Why are you here?" Efnisien demanded again.

"You do not like sharing?" She asked in a snotty tone.

"You are my master's child but that does not give you license to be rude Lady Hibari. Now please let me finish my meal in peace." He said flatly.

"Do you kill them?" Sergei asked softly.

"Not normally no. Go away!" He snapped.

Hibari acted rashly and she was suddenly behind him. She moved his smooth dark brown hair and bit into his neck. Efnisien froze and she moaned obscenely at the source. Sergei watched and he felt his body respond. For her part; Hibari was in a spin and he was so good. Efnisien nearly choked and dropped the stunned mortal and he stumbled back. Sergei moved suddenly and Hibari phased them all. The chaos ekimmu had been utterly surprised that she had decided to feed on him and he could say nothing as one of her hands gripped his shoulder and the other wandered. His cry shocked them all when she felt his very aroused flesh.

"Macha stop! Stop this now!" He hissed and she released his throat.

"You taste so good. My Sergei should taste you." She whispered in his ear.

Efnisien was shaking terribly and his teal eyes widened. Sergei moved and sandwiched him between him and Hibari and sank his fangs into chaos personified. Hibari was truly feeling out of control and she watched as her remade sucked in the ekimmu's blood. Her Russian gently lifted his mouth and she crashed hers against his lovely blood stained mouth.

"If you intend to fuck than please do so without me in the middle!" He growled.

Sergei pulled away from her mouth and he stepped aside for Efnisien to move. Hibari had other plans and she shoved him on the bed face first. He growled in anger and she sat on his ass.

"Macha wake up!" He snapped at her.

"I know you." She said in a hypnotic voice.

"No you do not! Get off of me!" Efnisien cried.

"No. I know you." She said staring down at his profile.

"Get your ass off of mine." The ekimmu cried.

"Hibari, I shall return. I think I should like a taste from the humans." He smiled sweetly.

She watched him leave and she leaned over him and pressed her lips to his ear. Efnisien was always jovial and hardly ever cross. He kept to Arawn and never said much outside of his master and now this woman was pressing her lovely flesh against his.

"You loved her." Hibari said husking in his ear.

"So? Many of us loved her. She was so much like my mistress and queen. I was an occasional fancy for Arianrhod a very long time ago." Efnisien admitted.

"Did you ever touch Macha?" She asked husking harder.

"Never. I would never have defiled the daughter of my master." He said hoarsely.

"Did you love her deeply? Did you wish to know her?" She asked running her tongue along his ear.

"Yes. I did want her and I knew better like I know now. I am chaos but I have a conscience and believe it or not I am completely loyal to Arawn." He said flatly.

"Be bad chaos." She whispered seductively.

His mind was in chaos and his body betrayed him. She climbed off his backside and he rolled to his back. Her mouth was suddenly against his and he was shaken badly. Efnisien maneuvered so that she was underneath him and his kiss was crushing her. Hibari wrapped her legs around his waist and he nearly lost it. He tried to pull back but she was not letting go. He jerked his lips away and breathed so hard that the ekimmu was light headed.

"No more. I will not…Macha!" He whined as she boldly reached into his leggings.

"Oh Efnisien." She whispered as she freed him.

"Macha, do not do this! I know you are toying with me." He moaned.

"Do not accuse me of only toying with you! If you desired me than you should have crawled out from under my father's shadow and claimed me! Whoa! Where did that come from?" Hibari stated and then became confused.

"You speak as her but you are you. Stop this insanity." Efnisien pleaded.

"Bilae carved his name into my body. Claim me Efnisien." She begged as she caught his lips again.

He knew she had been violated and it was the reason he had returned from the other era. Hatred consumed him for the lava ekimmu. Her mouth made him void of all intelligence and he suddenly grabbed her thigh and madly kissed her. Their tongues danced and played as she ground her clothed groin against his straining flesh. Efnisien tried to get his head on straight and she flipped them again. She touched his black tunic and it phased away. His chest was ripped and her eyes widened with raw lust as she wrapped her mouth around his flat nipple. The chaos ekimmu was stunned and he was near whining as she yanked harshly with her teeth.

"Macha!" He cried softly and she began to trail lips down his belly.

"Beautiful! You are so damn beautiful." Hibari growled.

"Macha, I need this to stop!" Efnisien cried.

"Why? I do not understand." She demanded.

"Because! I am your father's vassal! I care not what form he is or what his name is. He is Arawn and I have duty and adoration for him. It is not sexual but I am his!" He growled at her.

"So if you are his creature than by rights being his child; I should take you." She reasoned.

"No…FUCK!" He whined in Gaelic.

She wrapped her lips around his cock head and sucked hard. His eyes burned and it was making him so damn crazed. Hibari decided that she was going to devour his male organ and she began to flick her tongue against his frenulum and slit. Efnisien grabbed the bed sheets and his humming moan made her see red.

"I did this to you before." She said flashing memories.

"Macha stop! This is not going to happen." Efnisien snarled at her.

"Why?" Hibari demanded.

"Because I said so!" He growled.

Efnisien watched her quickly bite claws and suck on her fingers. He went to scramble but she got him. His eyes rolled back and he cursed the Hammel women. They were so good at bringing men down and making slaves of them. The ekimmu man moaned out crazed as she brought him incredible bliss but he loved her. He adored all those from Arawn but he had always loved her. Hibari watched in fascination as he lost he demeanor and he gasped insanely.

"You have not been with another in a long while." She stated knowingly.

"No. I tell you the truth that I have engaged Arianrhod only a couple of times but it has been awhile. I was her plaything from time to time." He moaned.

"I do not understand but you are feeling heaven's gate now." She growled in a massive lust.

Her fingers met his node and he keened badly as he lost his voice. Hibari watched him arch his hips up and he actually whimpered and it made her feel so warm and powerful. She wrapped her lips around him again and slowly sank him all the way. Efnisien was startled and the pressure in his lower half built up too fast and his head jerked from side to side. She did a long drag, bobbing motion, and suck that made his vision blur and he screamed out. She made such an animal sound as she swallowed his cum and he blinked back tears. The woman who had his heart slowly dragged up his cock and Hibari released him completely. The chaos ekimmu was in a major daze and she came into his field of vision.

"Because you can bring about confusion and chaos; it does not mean you have to experience it." She whispered staring down at him.

"Macha, I am not for you. You deserve better." Efnisien breathed roughly.

"You are pissing me off!" Hibari snarled.

"Why? Because I tell you no?" He demanded.

She threw her leg over him so that she straddled him and she phased her gown into a heap on the floor. He was still semi-erect and she held him. He panicked and went to throw her and she sank down him. His head came up and he met her eyes. Efnisien stared into her eyes and he held on for dear life. He could not move and he truly did not want to. Hibari was staring deeply into his eyes and she realized what it all was.

"You miss your twin. You feel so alone." She said horrified.

"Macha stop! I do not share anything. I am a servant." He said gasping.

"You and Nisien are split souls too." Hibari stated as she stared into his eyes.

"Yes." He said sucking in precious air.

"You miss him but he will not come to you because you serve Annwn." The silver haired woman said.

"He is my twin!" Efnisien cursed softly.

"Hai." She nodded and she pulled him up.

The ekimmu stared into her eyes and he lost it. His ruthless kiss was beyond passionate as she devoured his offering. Hibari began to shift her hips on him and he was trembling as he took and tasted. He was out of skull in the bliss she offered and Efnisien snarled as he surged her onto her back and he began to drive his organ back and forth with force. She let his lips go as she gasped out in the sheer decadent pleasure. Hibari moaned so loudly for him and Efnisien had no mind but to finish what was started. She was so responsive as she kissed his chin, throat, and husked in his ear. The chaos ekimmu was losing all his cohesion and their pelvises met hard and his mouth opened as cries of joy escaped his throat. Hibari snarled again and she was clutching him tightly as he spilled himself inside of her. He tried not to collapse against her and he went to say that it could never happen again and he felt himself being flattened again. Hibari dragged her mouth from his to near his right clavicle and he screamed out as she sank her fangs with strength.

"Aaagghh!" He shouted as she marked him like an animal daemon.

His body shook from the pleasurable act and her eyes were wide open. He thought he saw green and he was shook to his foundation. He was certain she was coming into her own ekimmu power and he shut his aqua eyes as he just rode out the trip to what she called Nirvana.

She had searched the crystal caves and now she was deeper into Leth'Evana than she had ever been. She did not bother to stop and see Beren and Asuna had the sneaking suspicion she would see Airis. He was in too deep into their relationship and she still fed their daughter. The empusae canine continued into a forest that was so lush that it was utterly breathtaking. Asuna lifted her nose when she felt the very faintest of auras. Her hand trembled and she whirled around. He was around but he was using his natural yoki to hide himself. He was quick footed and moved with astonishing speed. She double backed and Asuna quickly grabbed him and dragged him down to the ground. Chanak's hair was longer and he looked at her defiantly.

"Chanak Kuzmin?" She whispered.

"Who asks?" He demanded.

"You are Soten?" Asuna asked palming his face.

"Who are you that you know my name and my species?" Chanak demanded coldly.

"Mithril is deadly to fae creatures is it not?" She demanded.

"Yes. Who are you?" He asked highly curious.

"You mother is not around is she?" She demanded calculated.

"No. How do you know who my mother is?" Chanak asked getting suspicious.

The gorgeous woman leaned over his mouth with hers and her breathing was hard. His body was suddenly straddled by the sultry siren above him.

"Stream." Asuna softly spoke.

"What?" He demanded with horror.

"You heard me Chanak. I am from the Stream." She spoke with utter gentleness.

"You fool!" Chanak snarled at her.

She took the opportunity to kiss him and he was shocked further. Asuna's hungry kiss was demanding and he managed to push her off of him. She was crouching near him and he felt as though he was being hunted.

"Perhaps you are." She stated with lust.

"Who are you?" The Soten demanded.

"Asuna. My name is Asuna. You are mine and I will not give you up." She snapped coldly.

"Oh really? I belong to you? I am not your whore." Chanak spoke with vehemence.

"No you are not. You are someone I have come to love." Asuna said and there was pain in her voice.

"What are you?" He demanded.

"The empusae queen." She said as she lifted her chin.

His eyes just perused her and she was suddenly not in his sight. Chanak was fixing to whirl but she moved his hair and scented his juncture.

"Soten smell like full fae. I want you." She said growling harshly.

"Again I am not your whore. Damn!" He grunted as she mouthed his juncture of throat and shoulder.

"Not my whore. You were enemy and we fought several times. You gave me ambrosia." She said sucking his earlobe into her mouth.

His thinking was becoming clouded and his mother always taught him to think clearly and he heard her snarl. She jerked his tunic and it ripped. Asuna moved to stand in front of him and she let her fingers play with his pierced nipple. His mouth opened a little as she worked the metal back and forth.

"Chanak!" She said getting almost desperate.

"Wicked." He said breathing a little faster.

"Oh? How is this?" She said twisting a little harder.

Chanak gasped and the bit of pain was followed by the tips of her fingers brushing the sensitive flesh.

"I want you to tell me…" Chanak began to speak.

Chanak felt her fingers thread into his dark brown hair and lightly scratch his scalp.

"Tell you what? Tell you that I find you unbelievably desirable? You are hellaciously intelligent and I crave you now. Is this what you wish to know?" Asuna asked as she brushed her lips against his.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Let me taste you. I want you to let me do it. Let me give some measure of pleasure." She husked as she licked his lips.

"Taste me how?" He asked feeling the lust rising.

"Any form. I love your blood and to taste your finish. Love to feel your hands upon my flesh." Asuna whispered seductively.

"We are not enemies? You are empusae!" Chanak stated in surprise.

"We were enemies. You came after me and I bit you. I was cruel but I would do it again. This time I want you to want it." She growled softly and then sucked his bottom lip.

"Why should I want such a thing? Is it not just a way your whorish beasts use to control your victims?" He demanded scowling.

"Whorish beasts? What an insult! You are so good with words some days. Allow perhaps just a sample and you tell me yes or no." She said soothingly.

"Why?" He asked mistrusting.

Asuna smirked and lifted his hand with his long fingers, his tattoos stark against his skin. She sucked a finger into her mouth and he was only staring. Chanak felt the brief flash of his skin being bitten into and his heat was crushing his own person.

"Oh my Gods." He gasped.

Asuna swirled her tongue around the tip and his eyes widened. He met her green ones as she sucked hard on his appendage. Chanak sucked in air as the warmth flooded his limbs; Chanak peeked down and he felt his length begin to throb hard.

"Oh! Oh!" The Soten man grunted as it all became heavier.

Asuna eyed him and his reactions were making her want to snarl and moan. She let his finger go and she crushed their mouths together as she devoured what he was. He moaned as this creature was grasping and touching him with need. Asuna suddenly became aware and very eager to see if he was pierced below his pants and she yanked on the waist of his wool. He was surprised and startled as she bared his now hardened flesh.

"So you are. Chanak." She whispered as she barely dragged her claws up his velvet skin.

"Careful!" He groaned as he just wanted to let his head fall back.

"Could not hurt you. I want you. I want to taste you more. I want to suck you in." Asuna said brazenly and lustfully.

She was maddened and he stiffened harshly as her fangs were against his juncture along with having buried them into his soft shoulder. He knew the myths of course but the absolute awesome feelings wrecked havoc with his senses. Asuna made such licentious and obscene moans against his throat as she took in his absolutely divine elixir. Her felt her wrap her hand around his thick shaft and she purred it seemed.

"Oh Holy fuck!" He cried out as her bite made the pleasure race and his heart sing.

Asuna very slowly drew back and she had inebriated herself on the pretty man's blood. Chanak was in a tailspin from the bloodletting and he stumbled back from her. Her eyes were green as an emerald as she breathed hard and her lips were ruby red.

"Chanak please." She growled.

"I am not this." Chanak said trying to fight the need.

"You are…important to me." Asuna admitted.

"You are foolish to play with the stream woman! The idiot Shouten have no qualms mucking up what should be but I know better and…" He tried to say before she crushed their bodies.

He felt warmth and wet against his cheek and he pulled back to see her crying blood. The sight startled him and she sank to her knees and hung her head.

"Do not take yourself away from me. I cannot bear it. You spent so much time giving me what I needed and now alone. I cannot bear it!" She shrieked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"Figure it out. I will not force you or myself on you. I want you to need me." She said making herself stand and she stifled back heavy emotions.

"Tell me what I did that you needed!" Chanak yelled.

"I feel an aura nearby." She said suddenly porting.

Chanak quickly fixed his pants and his shirt was ripped beyond repair. He took it off and threw it away and a blonde woman appeared closer to him.

"Chanak!" He heard the sweet voice.

"Yes Mother?" He called in return.

"Why are you so far into this abysmal place?" Sanra demanded.

"Felt an odd aura. It turned out to be nothing. I am sorry if I worried you." He bowed low before his royal parent.

"Just got back from Hueco Mundo. I swear Maec is acting different!" She snorted.

"Why do you care? You have an entire clan in another plane that idolize and worship you." Chanak said linking his arm to hers.

"Because! I am the eldest of the tr'Awnhi brood and I will have it for you. Fuck them for turning their backs on me." She growled.

Chanak withheld his sigh and Asuna was hiding her aura and her chest heaved. She saw Sanra's true guise and the witch was utterly beautiful. She was also very much alive.

He was curious and his body was tight from the memory of the bite and the desire of the empusae was strong. She did not hide her aura and it was as if she wanted to be found. What he found shocked him stupid. She was in a house in the blasted human town of London and she had two infant boys. One had silver hair and there was no mistaking his eyes. Chanak shook violently from the scene because the woman had come after him because he had fathered a child by her. He looked back at the boy and the infant knew his aura. Asuna lifted her nose and it was obvious that Serik was responding to his sire's presence. She figured it must be a Soten thing and she kissed his head.

"You feel him?" She whispered.

Serik made a soft squeal and she kissed his little mouth. Brynn slept in his cradle and Asuna looked up.

"I know you are here. It is obvious he feels you and you him. This is Serik Orlovich-Kuzmin. Hai you are his father and you helped me through his pregnancy. You saved me and his siblings. I will continue to talk to the air if you do not come out. I know you know that Beren Elensar is your half brother. We were enemies Chanak but you gave me this beautiful boy and you so much wanted him. You wanted him and you shared yourself for him. I came back for you because my son needs his sire." Asuna stated out loud.

"Why did you ask about mithril? It is a very rare metal in Leth'Evana." He stated appearing.

Asuna saw him and his hair was pulled up in a pony tail and he wore brown wool. His eyes were glued to the baby boy and she could see the fascination and the growing desire to know him.

"Should you like to hold him?" She asked.

"Yes." Chanak stated in a whisper.

He slowly neared them and she allowed him to take hold of his small son and Serik stared at his father's face. Her heart was beating out of control and the Soten had to sit.

"How?" He asked stunned as they stared at the other.

"It is a long story. You insisted that I would give you a son and we had a rather wild encounter. After that I did bare him in my body and we became closer. You saved us all from Ramanga. This is his brother Brynn." She said pointing to the cradle.

"Ramanga? Those disgusting creatures?" He asked feeling overcome.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

Chanak carefully placed Serik next to his sleeping brother and he rose. He paced her bedroom and she watched him feel overwhelmed.

"I asked you about the mithril and you refuse to answer. You come here because I live. That is the answer is it not?" He demanded.

"I came here because I wish for you. I ache for you. Is that not enough of a reason?" She asked.

"You do not wish for me then?" Chanak asked pointedly.

"Stop! I need you and your need for revenge ended you! I need you! Your son needs you and the Elensar will not stop!" She blurted.

"I see. Those fucking elves find out about me I see. So I die by whose hands; Simyth or Beren?" He asked coldly.

"No! No! You are not going there again! NO!" Asuna said getting agitated.

"You do not like my mother. I would bet you are the infamous Isha she hates so much." He said with deep intelligence.

She felt pain twist her heart and she got up and yelped for the Welsh nanny. She stormed out when the inu came in and Chanak looked at his son and he followed after her in the very lavish town house. He caught up to her and he had to slam her against a hallway door. She had tears glazing her eyes and he could see such deep and profound things in her pale blue eyes.

"Are you?" He growled.

"I am not your enemy. Chanak, I love you. I love you!" She snarled.

The emotions seemed genuine but he did not know her except through his mother's hate. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek and she whispered the words again. He felt her lips pressed against the skin and he breathed evenly. This creature was very much a predator but she was doing everything in opposite of what he knew of them.

"Kiss me, please!" She actually begged of him.

"Once!" He growled.

Chanak leaned in and softly pressed his mouth to hers and she opened her lips. Asuna reached up and undid his hair and she crushed it in her hands as she deepened the mouth to mouth into tongue tasting everything. Chanak moaned as he was expertly caressed by this beautiful siren. She did what he did not expect and she simply slipped into his thoughts. He was aghast and his mind also groaned. This woman named Asuna was slightly wicked in her pursuit of him and he ended up against the wall. Chanak whimpered as the heat was back and she was losing control of herself. Asuna ripped his pants and his eyes widened.

"What?" He asked startled.

"Damn it! Chanak!" She snarled in her agony.

"Need you so badly. I want you so much. I love you! Truly can you imagine an empusae saying that? Truly?" She demanded.

"No but…Agggh!" Chanak hissed out as she played again with his barbell piercing.

Asuna lost it and she sank down and her tongue began to trace the head of his overly hard cock. Chanak's chest rose and fell harshly as she lightly swirled and she teased his slit. He groaned as she only traced with her tongue and she wanted him so much.

"Do not tease…if you intend to thwart my will than please do not tease me." Chanak rasped.

"If I intend to thwart your will?" She sputtered.

"Yes!" He said with wide eyes.

"Wanting you and needing you is thwarting you?" Asuna asked horrified.

"You are my enemy." He snapped.

"Because of her! I see. I told you that I shall not force myself on you. I am sorry I bothered you then. I will adjust my thinking and my heart Soten. I am sorry I ever met you!" She said sick to her stomach.

"How am I supposed to feel about the woman who tries to kill my mother?" He asked seething.

"Ask yourself why I try to kill her!" She snarled.

"Because you stole the love of that lunatic Maec." He scoffed.

"Oh I see. Ganek raped Maec and your beloved heifer mother used to take him and use him for sexual relations at a young age. The whole idea of sibling stuff went out the window for me awhile ago but what she did was sick. As he got older and more of himself; she killed off any woman that he would love outside of her. Perhaps she tried to love him but it was in a sick way. She manipulated and used him and I am sure it had nothing to do with him per say but her anger over the fact she was a woman and she was overlooked for the throne." Asuna said in fury.

"You lie." Chanak seethed.

"Pardon me. You are correct and I should not have impeded upon your life. This is not you and I have lost someone dear to me. I truly will stay out of your way and I swear to you that I will not bother your fucking evil bitch mother while I am here." Asuna said calmly.

His eyes widened at her words and she suddenly walked into her bedroom and he pulled his pants on and tied at them. Chanak could not believe she would leave his mother alone and he stormed into the room she had gone into. The room was empty and he was surprised at how fast she could move. It fully hit him that she had taken the boy.

Asuna resigned herself to loss and she was used to losing those she cared about. Chanak was half insane as it was and his love of self medicating made it all the more difficult. She decided that Sanra's legacy would end with him and she would raise Serik as a good and kind man. It made her choke back tremendous tears but she would not fight him again. She refused to raise Sanra's ire and cause issue for herself that way. She accepted the idea that Chanak Kuzmin was gone and she would let Serik choose who he was close with. She was in Scotland as she settled her babes in and she wiped away the bloody tears. The nanny patted her arm and she nodded and Asuna ported out. She was in Japan so that she could hunt in her true form freely and without issue. Her body was tense and she was in the southern islands. It was a comfort to her and she roamed freely. Asuna was in the form of her inu and she was hunting a boar that burst upon the beach. Asuna followed the beast and snarled at the wily wild animal. It whirled in the sand and charged her. She snarled and lowered her muzzle ready for an attack. Her back haunches were up and her tail actually wagged in excitement. It happened so suddenly that she was knocked out of breath and she was taken down by a dragon in its true form. Asuna let out a canine whine and her body was pinned by the serpentine body of a water dragon. She tried to rise and she was slammed across the beach and she landed in the surf. The reptile changed form and he pulled his katana. His hair was bluer than white and his eyes were grey. She was aware that something stung her and she whined again. She changed form and she was sopping wet and she stared at the man in front of her. The dragon was stunned stupid as he stared at a female inu.

"I thought…I thought you were a male." He said stupidly.

"Well I am not! Oh hell!" She snarled as she crawled up the surf to the wet sand.

The dragon ran over to her and Asuna slapped at him. He saw a jelly flesh on her and he released a bit of yoki and the water beast was gone. The man was sheepish as he helped her up and her silks clung to her form.

"Where is Ryu?" She demanded.

"At war." He replied.

"Fine. Shit!" Asuna growled in utter annoyance.

"I am Tsuneo." The man said trying to undo some damage.

"Uh huh. You are Ryu first cousin." She growled at him.

"How did you know?" Tsuneo asked.

"Because I am mated to Ryu." She glared.

"Oh my Kamis. He is mated to Akemi." He said shaking his head.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked sardonically.

"I have been on the continent! My family has settled there and I have only recently returned. Wait…where are you going?" He demanded.

"To find Ryu." She snarled.

"He is at war!" He yelled.

"Yeah so?" Asuna retorted.

She trudged sopping wet and he grabbed her as she ported. She knew about where he was and he was fighting agents of Touga. She wanted to knock her love in the head and she threw his cousin off. Ryukotsusei whirled around and he saw the love of his life and his jaw dropped.

"Hello Ryu. You still fight him?" She asked crossly.

"It is how it is supposed to go." Ryu retorted.

"I am sorry Cousin! She says she knew you." Tsuneo cried.

"Oh Cousin she does. Mate?" The dragon lord said cocking a brow at her appearance.

"Oh hai. Pardon us all." She smirked as she grabbed her dragon and ported out.

Tsuneo was again shocked and this woman was an utter mystery.

She immediately went to undoing his armor and he tried to stop her. She was not paying attention and still went about undressing him. Ryukotsusei was annoyed and he placed his hands over hers.

"You drag me from a battle and you are sopping wet. What is going on?" Ryu demanded.

"Shut up Ryu." Asuna growled.

"Since when do you tell me what to do my love?" He asked shortly.

Asuna defiantly ripped his hakama and he glared at her until she sank to her knees and he snarled a groan.

"How long?" He demanded as she sucked his phallus.

-Only a few weeks in my era. - She pathed.

"Okay oh hell onna!" He hissed in the delicious pleasure of her mouth.

She worked him quickly and he reached backwards against a palm tree to hold himself up. His love and mate received all of his release and Asuna slowly rose and licked her lips and slammed hers against his. Ryukotsusei; Lord of the Ryuku Islands feasted on her lips and tongue as she calmed herself. He felt suddenly languid and wished for his futon so he could take his time in licking her. She smirked at his mouth and he smiled as she receded from his mouth.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hello." He whispered back.

"I have returned to this era because the ekimmu Bilae has all kinds of alchemic things and a base of operations in this era. I am basing myself in England to avoid too much altering to history." She said brushing his pale hair off of his face.

Ryu knew her too well and he suddenly ripped the wet silk from her and his eyes scanned her body. Asuna choked as he found the scar of Bilae's violation.

"What did he do Asuna?" He demanded.

"He violated me Ryu. It happens often when a powerful person wishes humiliation." She growled.

His eyes slowly reddened and he was shaking in sudden fury. Ryukotsusei was all Japanese and he grabbed her as he ported to his castle on Kume. He was still mated to Akemi and he kept this discreet. He sent for Rena and the old dragoness showed up not long after her lord called. She saw Asuna and smiled at her and Asuna bowed her head.

"I wish you to remove that disgusting scar Rena. I have to go call off this battle and concede to fucking Touga this go around." Ryukotsusei growled.

"Oh and what do you two do?" Asuna demanded.

"We argue and yell. We snarl and stomp because I went and fell in love with the soul of his twin. Our battles end in stalemate and history still says that we are enemies." He said rolling his eyes.

"So for real?" She asked hiding her smirk.

"I trade with the damn dogs." He snapped and he walked away.

Rena smirked at her and Asuna had a genuine smile. Rena went about using powerful dragon toxins to remove the deep scar and soon both women were scared out of their skulls by none other than Airis Ludok.

"It has taken me some time to find you!" He snapped.

"I figured you would go to London." Asuna rolled her eyes.

"I told you that I had to stage some things. Hello dragon. Our daughter is hungry!" Airis said undoing his bundle.

"Oh baby." She said softly as she carefully laid Ireth to feed.

"Lady Asuna?" Rena asked mesmerized by the tiny half fae girl.

"Rena! This is Airis Ludok. He is a fae youkai but we also call them elvish or elves here. He is a healer and warrior." She said in introduction.

"Hello." The dragoness said lowering her head.

"Hello. Oh! Very nicely done. I have been working on that blasted scar myself." Airis said looking at what Rena was doing.

Ryu came back in and he saw the white haired creature and a small infant. Rena was busy showing the other worldly creature what she was doing and the dragon lord raised his eyebrow.

"Care to share?" He asked almost amused.

Asuna smiled and she felt happiness being near such an extraordinary man. She fed her daughter and let Rena and Airis do their jobs. Memories of Chanak were shut away and Asuna wondered if Airis would try to bond with him. He looked at her and his honey orbs were wide. She looked down at their beautiful daughter as she nursed into sleep.

Hibari was searching near the Scottish castle and it was beautiful here. Efnisien was still sleeping and she had worn him to distraction. Sergei had also fed from him and the poor ekimmu had lost his mind. There was something the chaos ekimmu was not saying and Hibari only got images of a bygone life. She sat down and she was near Loch Ness again but she hid her aura carefully. It was early morning and she could see something break the surface.

"Oh! You again. Do you talk?" Hibari asked very softly.

The water serpent glided over towards her and its eyes were too normal looking but it did not speak. It blinked its blue eyes and came rather close to her face.

"Hey whoa! Back off a little." She said nervously.

The beast snorted and water sprayed on her and she sputtered in anger. She heard laughing and Hibari jerked her head in the direction of the laugh. Braden stood there covering his mouth and trying not to laugh so hard.

"Glad it amuses you so." She growled.

"I am sorry lass but she doesna normally come up like this." Braden chuckled.

"Great." She snapped.

Braden made and odd noise and the water serpent looked at him and she opened her mouth and bellowed a very reptilian sound. Hibari scrambled back and she stared at the green dragon.

"She says ye smell like dragon." He said curiously.

"I am mated to a water dragon in Japan." Hibari said lifting her chin.

"Are ye?" He stated nearing.

She looked at him defiantly and Nessy suddenly lifted her head and she quickly moved back into the water and under. Braden looked around and lifted his nose and tasted the air with his tongue.

"Come on. There be humans nearby like." He said reaching out his hand.

"Like hell I am going anywhere with you!" She snapped.

"Lassie! The Anglish are not friendly." Braden growled out.

"I do not give a flying fuck about any Kamis damn mortal." She snarled at him.

Hibari got up and she took off from him and Braden tried to yell at her. He yelled in frustration and she was walking in the direction of a large group of humans it smelled like. He took off in a jog and he heard a scream. He moved swiftly and there was a group of English dragoons. Hibari had been grabbed by one meaty looking human and she screamed out.

"Let me go!" She snarled in English.

"This one is not Scottish by the looks of her." A commander said smirking.

Hibari tried to phase but the auras around these humans was off. She was horrified to realize that they must have something in their mist to dampen yoki and she began to struggle violently.

"Stop it!" The lead man said.

"Fuck you! Get your hands off of me!" Hibari seethed in utter fury.

"I said stop it madam or I will make you comply." The English officer demanded.

Hibari wrenched a hand free and she slashed her captive. The man went down and he screamed in agony as her mutated Dakkasou like miasma ate at his skin.

"Holy God! She is one of them." The officer said and he moved swiftly for a human.

Everything happened so fast and it was utterly surreal to her. She was fixing to explode their blood and she found herself at the end of a sword. Blood erupted from her mouth and she fell to her knees. Hibari looked down and he had pierced her middle. She screamed out an agonizing sound and she sobbed as she crawled forward. The English man was suddenly ripped wide open and thrown across the clearing and Sergei stood over his maker and she was bleeding badly. Several more soldiers came at him and Hibari was losing consciousness. Sergei was snarling and using yoki he had no idea how to use properly but he was like a wild animal. He saw the green dragon and his eyes begged him to take her and Braden screwed up his courage and he moved swiftly. The Scottish dragon picked up Hibari and Sergei stared but a moment before he took off the head of a human.

"Take her! I will find her!" He snarled.

Braden moved with daemon speed and he was suddenly in another clearing and he ported.

Braden deposited her on his bed and he shouted for a village healer. Several dragons of different colors scrambled as he brought forth a brown. The old dragon knelt and he began to press the wound hard.

"My baby." She whimpered.

"I'm so sorry lassie nothing can have survived this wound." The old man said sorrowfully.

Hibari shut her eyes and whimpered in agony as she was being attended. Her vision obscured badly and she saw Braden. She weakly moaned and the healer was concerned.

"What are ye lass?" He asked gently.

"I am wraith. I am a turned Shouten." She said fading.

"Young Braden? Bleed fer her." The doctor commanded.

"Aye." The green said quickly.

Braden pulled his dirk and cut into his arm and he maneuvered so he could begin to give the blood drinker her fill. Hibari was desperate and she had failed Mas yet again. She was sobbing silently as she fed and she finally fell away from the beautiful man who had picked her up. It had been Sergei who had saved her and she was suddenly terrified for her turned.

"Sergei! Oh Kamis!" She said getting hysterical.

"Lassie! I will go look fer him, okay?" Braden stated.

"Ok." She said trembling.

The doctor said something in serpent's tongue and Braden nodded. The old dragon ended up putting the woman to sleep and he knew the wraiths could fade out. He did not need her body to do that so he had to paralyze her to stay her. Braden nodded and he ported away.

Ryukotsusei looked around the British house and it was small in comparison to his own castle. His elegant person was over dressed but he kept in his distaste.

"You Lord Ryukotsusei are a snob!" She tittered.

"Hush onna!" He growled.

"Uh huh. You look magnificent. I imagine the English king will shit his pants." Asuna snickered.

"When did you pick up such foul language Lady Asuna?" Ryu demanded.

"The modern era. Sorry. You do look beautiful." She said touching his haori.

His brown hakama and tan haori were richly embroidered with cranes on the back. His long hair was done up in a knot and she had a really hard time keeping hands off. His eyes softened and he watched the woman who had his whole heart and his soul. Ryukotsusei lifted her hand and kissed her palm.

"Ryu." She said with hitching breath.

"I am only a dignitary from your homeland. I understand the dynamics and this ridiculous religion of the mortals. You look beautiful." The dragon lord stated with passion in his voice.

Asuna was glad she had gone home and to have such a powerful ally and mate was a boon. Aldwyn walked in, felt the aura, and stepped back in wonder. Ryukotsusei appraised the inu and he bowed properly.

"Lord Aldwyn Dillingham? This is Lord Ryukotsusei. He is the dragon lord and the lord of the Ryuku Kingdom." Asuna stated.

"Hello." Ryukotsusei said in English.

"Hello." Aldwyn said shocked to see a real dragon.

"So do we go show ourselves at this court and to this king so he shall leave you all alone whilst you search?" He asked in flawless but heavy accented English.

Aldwyn smirked and any chance to make Edward squirm was FINE by him. He bowed low before Ryukotsusei and he lifted his head.

"I am so bloody glad to know you." The Welsh said with a smile.

Sergei was in pain unlike he had ever felt but he had actually killed every last English soldier. He had been pierced with bayonets and fired upon but he still lived. He could not feel her at the moment and blood oozed from his wounds. He had no idea he was being watched and Sanra could not believe that an incubus was out in the open like this. He was also a handsome creature and she shifted her appearance to that of her Shouten one. She smiled widely and she stepped out.

"So what is an incubus like yourself doing this far north little boy?" She asked.

"My mistress. Cannot find her." He said in a daze.

"Your mistress? Are you a turnling?" Sanra asked shocked.

"Da." He nodded.

"And Russian. How very intriguing. Well I am sure your mistress is in a death sleep seeing as how bad you are. Would you like some powerful blood?" She asked dripping with feigned concern.

"Da. Please." He said weakly.

Sanra moved swiftly and jerked the boy to her and Sergei did not even think twice to sink fangs into her neck. His bite was heavenly and she smiled the whole time.

Edward was glaring and Asuna was beside herself with utter joy at the arrogant piss ant of a human. His eyes spoke volumes of his rage and she had introduced Ryukotsusei as the foreign royalty that he was. The dragon said nothing and he was delectable as he sat gracefully besides the onna he loved and Aldwyn held her hand but their minds were flying with all their snickering. Ryukotsusei looked at her regally and the dragon nearly choked on her mental image she shared in his head. Her eyes strained and he could see she was in a mood. His love was in a raunchy mood and she was deigning to introduce him to having another man ravish her at the same time. He could admit the idea did intrigue him a little. Ryu had been with her long enough and he was Asian. His mind whirled with possibilities and she ran her foot along his geta covered one.

"My darling? You are making me unable to think." He said in Japanese.

"That was the general point my darling." Asuna replied in like.

"Onna please." Ryu said shutting his eyes and he fought back sudden waves of desire.

She bit her tongue lightly and she sipped on a glass of red wine. She looked over at Aldwyn and Ryu cursed softly in Japanese. Aldwyn looked over and he looked at his wife.

"Doing wicked?" He asked under his breath.

She only lifted her brows and Edward saw her being flirtatious with both Dillingham and the fair haired man. He grew incensed and left his own banquet hall. She smirked widely and she ate at her mutton with abandon. After some time of much revelry and dancing in the court did they all rise. Asuna was drunk and she was in a side alcove passionately kissing Aldwyn and she dragged Ryu behind her. He was not entirely sober himself and this onna had that effect on him. Asuna kissed Aldwyn stupid whilst the dragon ravished her neck. She suddenly went totally stiff when she felt an aura and she stumbled away from the both.

"Bilae!" She snarled as she ran.

Asuna felt both Aldwyn and her dragon love behind her as she tracked down the aura and it sickened her to realize it was in the direction of the English king. Ryukotsusei was attacked from a side door and Aldwyn ducked a Sistern. Asuna was thrown back painfully against a brick wall by none other than Chanak himself. Her eyes were wide and he stared at her in shock.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"You work with Bilae?" Asuna screamed.

"No! My mother does." Chanak said sickened.

"Oh Kamis! Sanra is around?" She asked suddenly too sick to her stomach.

"My mother is around a lot." He snapped.

"Do not do this. Do not make me fight you." Asuna begged.

"I have no choice. My loyalty is to her and her only." Chanak said lifting his chin.

"Chanak!" She screamed in anguish.

"Shut it!" He threatened.

"I loved you!" The empusae queen said in fury.

"Chanak? Oh my Gods. You!" Sanra said screaming.

"Hello Sanra. Long time no see. Having trouble porting to another era?" Asuna said sweetly.

"You fucking bitch!" The Shouten onna said morphing her hand and she stabbed Asuna's chest.

Asuna gasped and the shoki was released in great amounts. Her smile was cruel as she looked up.

"Maec will never love you. He will never hand over power and we know that is not your true form." The silver haired woman said with hate.

"Oh bother!" She said letting her image dissolve into her very truest form.

Sanra tr'Awnhi was a beauty and she radiated both Tomoshibi and Shouten auras. Her nemesis now knew why Chanak had been born the way he was.

"Did you have to drug Simyth to sleep with you?" Her bitter enemy asked.

"You must come from afar. I have been unable to go forward. Seems Maec has blocked me. How very cunning on his part. Does not mean I cannot make his life hell now!" Sanra snarled.

"Oh really? Not whilst I live." Asuna said in mock sweet.

"Mother? She has a half Soten child." Chanak murmured.

"No! Do not do it! Chanak no!" The empusae said getting panicked.

"Did you bed my baby? You disgusting harlot! You have my blood with you? Where is he?" The blonde woman snarled coming up to Asuna and grabbing her jaw.

"Fuck you both to all kinds of hell! Are you fucking Chanak?" The inu-empusae asked.

"I do not. He is purer than that. Much better than to use simply for sex. More powerful as well." She smirked.

"Mother please." Her son said getting sick to his stomach.

"Well now Isha. I shall have to tear up this island looking for my grandchild. How very good of you. I cannot move forward? I will make it impossible for you to do so as well. Have a nice day." Sanra cooed.

Sanra shoved her morphed limb deep into her bowels and she jerked back hard. Chanak moved to follow his mother and he saw her staring at him with hate. Asuna had not expected him to betray her but she should have she realized. The empusae ruler suddenly realized she should have expected it all along from Edward as well.

It happened suddenly and they had been tricked and ambushed. Asuna was in Ewloe and Airis was furious. He had admonished her for her stupidity and he had ranted that she should have known better. Airis had ended up against the wall from her nami. She rolled to her side and Serik was being sheltered by the inu here in Wales but Asuna was afraid. There were not many planes that Sanra did not have access to. Chanak had betrayed her fully and the sting of it left her so bitter that hate had begun to form in her heart. Hate and a plan began to form. Airis was brushing himself off and he glared at her.

"I am going to Beren. I am going to tell him that I forced myself on you in a fit of hunger. I am going to say that I lied and tried to keep your child from you and you will go along with this." She said with a cold look.

His face fell and he looked nervous. He nodded slowly but he had a good idea that she was out for blood and she would protect Serik from this Sanra person.

"I also want my fang forged in mithril." She said staring at him.

"Are you insane?" Airis asked stunned.

"No. I will kill him myself. He betrayed me. I thought to leave him alone and he tells her. I will not give him the chance to know anything else." Asuna said and she looked at him.

"You truly loved him!" The fae man said in shock.

"So sorry. I assure you that it wanes quickly." She growled.

Airis said nothing else and he nodded. She screwed up her courage and she moved quickly. Asuna knew the man she had loved was dead and she would go along with what was current. Chanak was dead and she did not know this sniveling bastard. So it was with that she entered into Leth'Evana. She intended to go spill her guts to Beren and she would make her life work with him. She knew Beren had killed him. She knew he had done so for more reasons than just rescuing Amras. It did not entirely sit well with her but Beren Elensar had been through too much. Chanak was never supposed to have happened. She had also begun to think she had deluded herself into feeling for him. She was on her way to the palace when she was stunned and she fell to her knees. Asuna was dragged backwards into a thick forest and her head ached like hell.

"I had to talk to you." He whispered.

"You will be a dead man!" She snarled weakly.

"I spoke out of turn." Chanak whispered urgently.

"You spoke your true nature you piece of shit! You think me foul than fine but I will not have that slimy bitch touch my son!" Asuna said with utter hate.

"I want you to tell me how it is we came about!" He demanded.

"One of my sons killed your mother. He killed her and Maec watched. You are so stuck up her ass you swore revenge. So you knew who I was but I did not know of you. You kidnapped me and killed my fae babe by feeding me ambrosia." She said cruelly.

"I would not kill an innocent." He said angrily.

"Oh but you did. You swear you did not know and only lied. I believed you but I am certain you lied about knowing. My son Amras was still born and you stole his body and restored him. You then thought to take him to get back at Beren. I took him back. You were furious and you hunted me down. Our encounters were rather passionate and I will compliment you on your skills. You are quite the fuck even to me." She said snidely.

"You bitch!" He hissed.

"Hai. I am. One encounter begot me and you realized. You convinced me then too of your feelings. I thought you loved your son but you swore you felt for me. I know now that it is all lies and you would only do whatever it took to suck your mother's backside. What does she have over you that you feel so beholden?" Asuna asked meanly.

"She is my mother. Is there any other reason?" Chanak snapped.

"I suppose not. I think you secretly in love with her but she has not fucked you yet. Give her time; she has done it to others. You know your brother Ang Chi?" She asked scowling.

"I know of him yes." He said frowning.

"Molested him. Now unhand me." She said throwing him off.

"I will not believe your lies!" Chanak roared.

"I am not going to sit here and argue with you about what is my version of the truth and yours. Your precious mommy hates me and I hate the evil bitch. Now you can live on awhile longer or I will kill you now!" She screamed at him.

He narrowed his brilliant eyes at her and she was aching but she rolled and came up. She knocked him backwards and Chanak had not expected the violent action.

"I will kill you to keep my son safe. Your lies were quite believable. I came here to find you! I did not wish to live without you but I assure you seeing you with her has reaffirmed in my mind your crazy ass." Asuna said letting Konkisaiga appear.

"You show up and tell me that you are from the stream! How am I supposed to react? You act as if we are supposed to be lovers now!" He snarled at her.

Asuna grew incensed and she ripped the tunic of her dress. His mark was above her breast and he stared at it. The mark had healed in a bluish white scar and he could only stare. It was a Soten mark and his chest hurt. For a moment he could only think that she had lovely breasts. He cursed his mind and she was just there suddenly and Chanak was jerked forward so he had a good sniff of his mark. His groin tightened painfully and he rasped.

"Now tell me that I did not know you!" She snarled softly.

"I…I smell myself." He rasped.

"You saw my son. You saw he is obviously yours! You can smell him as well and know that he is your half blood. Now tell me that I lie!" She screamed harshly.

Chanak realized her words had merit and he felt as though he had been punched in his kidney. His face held sudden realization and morbid shock as it all sank in. The young Soten jerked her forward and Asuna was now the shocked one as his mouth caressed and devoured. She melted into it immediately as their hands became buried in the other's hair. He could not believe himself as he crushed her body to his; Chanak felt helpless and needy at the moment. He jerked his mouth back and stared at her face.

"What happened t o me?" Chanak asked hoarsely.

"Killed. You became attached to Beren's son and you took him the day Serik was born." Asuna replied with honesty.

"This is the reason you have asked of mithril?" He questioned.

"Hai." She said tensely.

"So my half brother murders me with a metal he knows that is deadly to our kind. How very magnanimous of him." He retorted.

"You stole his son!" She said annoyed.

"Apparently you are tied to him as well. I suppose he thinks I stole his mate?" Chanak asked coldly.

"I belonged to him first. You and I were an accident." Asuna answered blushing.

"Because of what? You bit me?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hai. I had intentions of making you feel just a tawdry and debased as you had made me feel!" She said in defense of her actions.

"So this time you bite me again in hopes of seducing me?" His question had truth.

"I shall stay away. I made up my mind that you are indeed dead to me and I have no need to know you any longer." Asuna stated with malice.

Chanak grabbed her up and slammed her against a large conifer type tree. She made a pained noise and he lifted her hands above her head and when he touched the bark of the tree did bark like vines appear and wrap around her wrists. Asuna was astonished and he glared at her.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

Asuna's chest heaved as he stepped back and ripped her gown the rest of the way. Her breasts and whole front were displayed and Chanak stared at the beauty before him.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered almost in awe.

Her eyes were wide and he reached a shaking hand to her and his thumb traced his mark. She made a small whimper and Chanak looked up to meet Asuna's eyes as he touched the symbol of his connection.

"We will change my circumstances. I will remember this conversation and you will tell me when the attack occurs. Mithril can be deflected but it has to be done quickly. I will allow him to think me dead the putrid fuck." He said meeting her eyes.

"Please." Asuna said almost weakly.

"Please what empusae?" he asked her.

"Please, do not stop touching me." Her voice broke.

Again the Soten man was stunned and he pressed his palm to her breast and he watched her face. Asuna's eyes shut for a moment as her breathing increased.

"You did fall for me." Chanak said truly mesmerized.

"Hai. Oh Kamis, _please_!" She begged in a loud cry.

Chanak stepped closer so that he could press against her and she wanted this; she wanted _him._

"You truly did come back to intervene. You have that much feeling for me?" He asked in wonder.

"HAI!" Asuna nearly screamed it.

He quit talking and his mouth gently pressed to hers. Asuna groaned as he continued the soft and gentle caresses. The empusae-inu's body became tightly wound as his lips skimmed hers. She tried to capture something more and deeper but he left it to whispers of touches and she was nearly going mad.

"Explain what you want empusae." Chanak demanded in a hypnotic tone.

"I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to thrust home as I consume you whole. I want our bodies melding in an old dance. I want to feel your end bathe me as my own devours yours." Asuna choked.

Her words inflamed him and his mouth slammed against hers as he growled into it as he pried her lips apart. She received his questing organ as he became the one engulfed in the need all of a sudden. Chanak was dimly aware that he spilled blood but he did not care. Now all he wanted was to claim her body and become one sweaty whole thing. She moaned at his thoughts he let his vines recede as she buried her loose hands into his hair. Chanak grabbed her ass in his strong hands and lifted her some as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. The Soten was too soon being eaten at and incinerated in desire. Chanak stumbled and fell to his knees as he laid her back. His hands were still grasping and squeezing her backside as he lifted her bottom up. Asuna bit her arm as his mouth closed over her sex and she screamed as Chanak began a sweet quest of exploration. Her lover was stunned by her taste and how much she dripped in need. Her channel wept and his laved at to get more. Chanak knew in this moment entirely that he was too deep now. She arched her hips towards his mouth and tongue and he made a pleased noise. Asuna's body tightened too quickly and she dug fingers into the moist earth of the forest floor. Her Soten mate was lapping at the evidence of her orgasm and she whined for him. Chanak gently let her bottom down and she lifted her head.

"Kiss me! Kamis kiss me." Asuna begged.

Chanak moved and he again met her mouth. Asuna struggled to undo his black leggings and he helped her in her eagerness and his heavy black leather belt fell away. She stared at him and he could sense her some. He moved back and jerked off his blue tunic and threw it from them. Chanak again met her luscious lips and her hands skimmed his bare back and down to his own toned ass. She squeezed hard and then moved her hand back to his maleness. Asuna stroked him a few times as she gently manipulated his piercing. He moaned as she just touched him and Chanak could not remember another encounter like this. Asuna was kissing and nipping his chin and moved to his throat as they built up the need.

"I..I am stupid for this." Chanak cried softly.

"No. You are not. You know deeply that we have connected. I love you. I need you. I will fight you for you." Asuna whispered harshly as a little sweat dripped down her forehead.

"You are mine." He stated in a trance.

"Hai. You are mine." She repeated to him.

Chanak took a deep breath and he widened her thighs. Her breathing increased and her Soten lover began to ease inside. His forehead met her shoulder and she gripped him greedily. Asuna's hands could not be stilled as he continued to slip deeper.

"So right. You are so right. Chanak. Oh my Kamis. I will not lose you again. I will not lose you to her or Beren." She cried bloody tears.

The deep connection was nothing like he expected and Chanak lifted his forehead and met her eyes. She lifted her head to press their heads together and the Soten's eyes widened. He drew back and she made a guttural sound. Chanak knew they were making love and it made him reel. It was not supposed to be making love with a succubus but he was. Soon their bodies met over and over as their lips made sweet sound and kissed to deepen their connectedness. Chanak sweat badly as he moved agonizingly slow but he wanted; no needed this to be something other than sordid. The passion took its toll and the Soten man panicked. She was drawing out his abilities and he knew for certain she did not intend to. He cried out as too much blasted energy and heat sweltered them both and she was going green eyed. Asuna was rasping and losing her voice as this moment felt like utter perfection. Every encounter with him had become deeper but this had been the most beautiful in her opinion and their culminations hit at the same time. Asuna clung to him as her sheath hugged and massaged. Chanak shut his eyes tightly as his body released his seed. It was not supposed to be like this with a plain blood drinker and he whined out too as their bodies seemed locked in endless euphoria. Asuna laid her head back and she ran her hand down his sweaty hair and his muscular back. Her body was exhausted and he had had a major expulsion of his yoki. It worried her but she could only be happy that she was with him and in a glorious way. Asuna decided to worry about the other stuff later.

Hibari lay in the bed and she would not speak. She was paralyzed and it amazed her that the dragon healer knew to do so. Her depression was threatening to overwhelm her and she had wanted Mas's baby so badly that she could not see straight. She shut her eyes as she cried and it was silent. She heard the door creak open and she did not move.

"Lassie? Are ye awake?" Braden asked softly.

"I am awake." She said in her accented English.

"I couldna find him. I swear te ye that I tried. All the Anglish were dead though." He said coming to sit on his bed near her.

"Okay. If he is alive than he will find me." Hibari said in a monotone.

"Lass. I canna say how sorry I am. I wish it had not been so." He said with his delicious burr.

"You tried to warn me. You brought me here and saved my life. I have no one to blame but myself." She said in self hate.

"Lassie why did ye run from me?" He asked confused.

"Because you yourself know of the ways to bend the eras. I am not from here and you are not either. I know of you in another era." She said sucking in air and her voice trembled.

"Ye act like I am yer enemy. Am I yer enemy?" Braden asked softly.

"No. I met you a time or two and the first time we kissed. I have no explanation. It just consumed us. The next time I saw you; you had attacked my mate! The last time you accosted me and called me a whore. You also again attacked my mate." She said to his wall.

"I know ye?" He asked stunned.

"It would seem so and I have been trying to avoid it. I do not know you and I refuse for you to hurt Ryunosuke." She actually growled.

"He was a priest in Japan." Braden stated.

"He was a houshi but he gave up his vows for ME!" Hibari said coldly.

"Lassie, I couldna hurt ye! I tell ye that I couldna do it. Ye look too much like her and I loved her." He said honestly.

"I am not asking for an explanation or anything! If you want Lady Akemi than go for her. I am not a replacement and I am nothing like her. I am her cousin's daughter and I am like my lady mother." She said gasping as her emotional turmoil tore her up.

"I didna say anything like it! So if that blasted kiss felt like something than why not try so again and see. Maybe we already changed it." He challenged her.

She snorted and he gently rolled her. Hibari stared at his brilliant green eyes and her own showed the anger.

"Fine." She growled.

Braden gulped and if they had a connection it might show up in the intimacy. His green hair fell around them as he leaned down to press his mouth gently to hers. It felt like a bolt of lightning and Hibari gasped. He felt it as well and he only kept it lip to lip and soft. Her deep growling groan made him want to cry out himself and Braden McClure felt her heavy hand. He guided it up and she gently yanked on his green mane. He did moan and he was quickly kissing her more intimately and as if he knew her. Hibari was stunned, shocked, horrified, and absolutely sickened by the idea that it felt "right". The passionate kiss lasted a couple of minutes and he finally pulled back to find air.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." He stuttered.

"I have to get out of here." Hibari cried.

"Why?" Braden asked sick.

"Because! I am not for you. I will not betray my dragon mate for another dragon." She said firmly.

"It tis obvious that our inner souls know each other! How can ye deny it? I saw ye by that loch and I damn near lost me head!" He cried softly.

"Because it does not matter! I am not Macha or whoever else! I am me! Now help me get out of here or by the Kamis I will kill you!" She screamed.

Braden felt like he had been slapped cruelly and he nodded. He would never force a woman but his heart felt broken and he truly did not know why. It was tearing him up but he had no clue as to why. He carried her and she was still paralyzed but she wanted out.

"Take me back to Loch Ness. Pretend we have never met. I shall do the same." Hibari commanded.

"Ye are tearing ye up and me too. Ye say I show up and say those cruel things but ye should be asking why!" Braden said clenching teeth.

"I have no need." She said stubbornly.

He could say nothing else and he ported to the loch. Soon he laid her by the water side and Nessy came up. He was astonished how the water serpent seemed so keen on this lass. He bowed and asked in his natural tongue to watch out for her and Nessy said she would. He could not think and he could only shut out the unknown anguish. He would never have believed in reincarnation had he not been in the beautiful nation of Japan but he knew. He knew much but it seemed not enough. He left the beautiful woman who made his heart break and his soul shrivel. Braden left her there and he did not see her break down and begin a gut wrenching sob. Nessy actually laid her head down on the rocky shore next to the prone Hibari. She sobbed until she could not do so any longer and the great "monster" of the loch watched over the stranger.


	104. Chapter 104

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach; the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: *extremely graphic chapter*…Asuna deals with the aftermath and realities of Sanra, Bilae, and more enemies. The English king employees deviousness to get a means to an end and Asuna goes on her own rampage to put a stop to one of her direst enemies. Empusae plans on taking back that which belongs. Hibari faces down and remembers as her own past comes to haunt and small bits of truth of chaos is revealed. Thank you all for reading! The updates have been at a snail's pace and I am so sorry. I am having major surgery on May 12th and I have been writing when I have the energy. Thank you all again who are reading! This will be longer to let you know.

Within Dreaming and Cold Embrace

Edward read the reports and his anger consumed him completely. His mind went in circles from the encounter Lady Asuna had with this odd woman outside of his own chambers. Lady Asuna Dillingham had been harmed rather brutally and that thought made him smile. He looked up when a young Chinese man entered. Edward's smile was wide and he waved him over.

"I must thank his eminence the Khan for responding to my requests." Edward said with his English brogue.

"His majesty is most pleased to assist a fellow royal in dealing with filthy youkai." The cultured young man said with a faint smile.

"You must tell me more of these demon dynasties that you speak of." The English king said smirking.

"They are many and they are varied." The man bowed.

"We do not stand upon such ceremonies Shaoqing." He said with his smile sickening.

"Tell me of this nu zi more. I did not get a chance to see her." Shaoqing said with his hand on his hilt.

"She is from that island…the one you said was called Nihon?" Edward said inspecting his nails.

"Yes. Japan." The youkai hunter said nodding.

"Yes. Yes. Japan. Her name is Asuna but she has taken the name Jing." He said leaning back.

Shaoqing looked up and his eyes widened. The young man was raven haired and had brown eyes so dark they looked almost black. His eyes were almond shaped and his hair was in a top knot. He wore the traditional pein-fu and ku in black and his eyes soon narrowed.

"There is a clan Jing in Mongolia; my master's homeland. They are affluent and proud people. They look human." Shao said intrigued.

"Well she is named Asuna Orlovich-Jing in Japan." Edward said irritated.

"Intriguing. I should like a closer look at this lady." He said smirking.

"I shall make certain of it. She brought a man by the name of Ryukotsusei with her as well." The English king said.

"Damn! He is one of the most powerful youkai that we know of." Shao said in surprise.

"How so?" Edward asked leaning forward.

"Ryukotsusei means dragon bone spirit. He is one of the most feared, powerful, and deadly youkai known. It would be my pleasure to take him out." The hunter said with a bowed head.

"Are you saying that he is a dragon?" The king asked completely stunned.

"Yes." The young hunter nodded.

Edward's eyes were wide and the man though impressive had not been that intimidating. He was downright shocked that a beast like a dragon could look even close to human.

Asuna had said goodbye to Chanak for the moment and she ended up back at Ewloe. Things seemed calm for the moment and she decided to check on her townhouse in London. She kissed her babes and she ported to Londontown. She was healed from Sanra's attack and she was thrilled Maec had made her immune to kemuri. It was a downright blessing in her opinion. Asuna went through her house and she knew immediately that something was off and wrong right away. The house was too quiet and she had youkai servants.

"Hello?" She called out.

"You should have stayed in Japan." A voice said in Japanese.

"I should have, really? Show yourself whoever you are so that I might have the honor of seeing who I slay." Asuna growled as she sensed carefully.

Shaoqing stepped out and her eyes narrowed as she stared at the obviously Chinese mortal. He was handsome but he had things that could harm youkai. She stepped back and her fingers spread as her fang appeared.

"You are one of those that can generate your own demonic weapon. Good to know." Shao said glaring.

"You really wish to fight me taijiya?" She asked coldly.

Shao for his part could not believe how incredibly beautiful she was. She was obviously Asian but she had to be of inu descent because the inu ended up looking like creatures from heaven. Asuna could easily hear his mind and she growled for good measure.

"You are partly correct. I am half inu but I do change into one. Shall you like to see?" She asked sweetly.

"I would stop you mid change." He snorted.

"You really are too arrogant little boy. You think someone like you could take a taiyoukai?" Asuna asked with mirth.

"I think I am not just any taijiya." Shao stated with malice.

"So Edward called on you putrid fucks to deal with the likes of me?" She demanded.

"Something like that." He nodded.

"Uh huh." She said getting angrier.

"Your staff is dead." He grinned.

Her eyes widened and she suddenly was in front of him and he was shocked at her speed. She slashed him with her fang and he had to back step and whirl to avoid another strike from her demonic weapon. The young man had been well trained but she knew she was faster. Shao went to deliver some sutra or totem to deal with her and his arm was angled painfully behind his back.

"I should kill you taijiya! How dare you show up in my home and attempt to slay me after you kill my servants. Edward? He has stolen some of my blood and he subdued me so that he could attempt to use my body for his own purposes. So who is the monster taijiya? WHO?" Asuna demanded furiously.

"Why would any self respecting man use a youkai whore for such?" Shaoqing demanded.

Shao threw her and slammed her against a tapestry covered wall. She glared at the pretty ningen and her blood raced as the damn mortal showed strength.

"You want to play little boy?" She asked with slowly glowing eyes.

Shao was not staring at any normal youkai and she only snarled softly. He did not have enough knowledge to beat her and he went to go when she was again in front of him and the metal of her fang was pressed to his throat. His anger and hatred of youkai was so deep but he did a double take when he saw her up close.

"You are from the Western lands of Japan." He said astonished.

"Really? How can you tell?" She asked smirking meanly.

He pointed to his forehead but Asuna watched him too closely. She was absolutely a beautiful creature and he could reason why the English king wanted her. She was stunning and also very gifted in the warrior arts.

"Edward likes my charms ningen. You on the other hand smell pure." She said smirking.

He looked angry and annoyed as she could tell the state of his unmarried status.

"You fucking ningen are so narrow minded. You are not worth the blood I assure you." Asuna said shoving him back.

"You will regret insulting my honor." Shao stated.

"Really? You have honor? You killed innocent servants! You should be fighting my enemies who actually make meals of ningen but no! You think and listen to ancient tales that are nothing but stories meant to frighten children. So go on you big bad taijiya! I have real work to do!" She sneered.

Asuna moved away and she allowed Konkisaiga to recede. The young man was shocked and she went to her armoire and his breath sucked in.

"You have no modesty?" He demanded.

"This is my home. You invade my privacy." She said looking back.

Shao stifled his sudden responses and Asuna knew she was toying with him. The silver haired woman turned and she stared at him defiantly and Shao could see some faint scars he knew were mating marks and a bluish mark on her breast. Asuna had turned the tables on the young man and she smirked.

"Your anatomy does not find me so repulsive ningen." Asuna indicated with a point of her finger.

"Whore!" He retorted.

"Yet again, I am in my home and you come here to what?" She asked with too much mirth.

"Kill you!" He snarled.

Asuna grew furious and Shao was suddenly on the ground with a very demonic looking female youkai that could kill him with barely a thought. He grew panicked and he suddenly pressed his hand to her chest and she snarled. His sutra dissolved into her skin and Asuna jumped back. He scrambled and he took off in a tear as she felt the burn in her skin.

"You will regret this." Asuna whispered in fury.

Hibari woke up and she was able to move. The water serpent had laid her head near and she sat up startled.

"Thank you for looking out for me." Hibari whispered.

The serpent opened sleepy eyes and Hibari moved to press her lips to the scaled nose. The beast made a grunting noise and Hibari smiled.

"You are so sweet. Again thank you. You should go and avoid the ningen." She said softly.

Nessy moved and gently slid back into the water. Her blue eyes held intelligence and Hibari was touched by the creature's innocent nature. She felt better and she decided that she needed to find Sergei now.

"Ye are finally awake." Hibari heard from further away.

"I thought I said…" She growled.

"I couldna leave ye there without watching te make sure ye was safe. Ye think me some sort of monster and I tell ye I am not!" Braden said almost helplessly.

She was actually shaking and it was confusing her to feel anything other than anger. His words from his future self made her reel and she tried to run but Braden cut her off.

"Stop it!" He said holding onto her.

"Let me go! I said let me go." She snarled.

"I'll let ye go when ye stop acting like a wee bairn!" He yelled.

Braden struggled with her and they fell. Hibari fought like mad but she felt that pull that she had felt when she had seen him in modern London. Braden had no clue how or what happened and he was being devoured as she clutched at him. He did not want to fight it and his gut knew this was right. Hibari was passionately kissing the Scottish green as they both began tearing at their clothes. The lassie that haunted his dreams in some way was ripping at his kilt and he jerked at her dress. It hit him and he realized what a fool he was; it was not Akemi that he had been reminded of, it was Hibari. Akemi reminded him of Hibari and his mind could not think. Hibari's head came off the ground and she gasped out as his organ slid in. Her breath escaped her and she blinked back bloody tears.

"Oh God." He whimpered.

"Braden? Oh Kamis. MOVE!" Hibari cried clawing down his back.

"Macha?" Braden whined out.

She shut her eyes and he was from her other life. He was meant to be in hers and his name was Braden. His name had not changed and she sobbed. Braden did move and she sobbed out in joy as they moved slowly. His mouth claimed hers and it was too surreal as they moved. Hibari was losing her mind and he felt so right. The green dragon's kiss became sultry, passionate, and familiar. Her fingers threaded in his hair and her mouth slowly left his as her head fell back. Braden's lips kissed her throat and Hibari gave up the fight.

"You feel so good. Braden!" Hibari moaned.

"Oh God aye! Ye feel like home. God Lassie. Need ye. I need ye." He said nibbling on her juncture.

Braden was acting very much in his nature and she began to spiral out of control. Hibari wrapped her legs around his thrusting hips and she held on.

"Let me go lassie. Let me go. Oh fuck! I need ye to let me go. Ye are too tight." Braden cried out as his body was spiraling too.

"No, no, no! Braden! Hai!" She actually screamed and her fangs sank into his throat.

Braden choked and his body reacted violently to her bite. He spilled deeply as shudders traveled through him. Her body shook under his in her own release as he realized fully what had happened. Her mind did not fully comprehend her actions but she had a nice buzz in her brain from bliss.

"Lassie let me out of ye." Braden begged.

"No. Feels good. Sleep." Hibari mumbled.

"I've never had relations on te ground lass. I want me bed." The dragon said almost sheepishly.

Hibari was aware but not acting like the scared lassie he had seen. She unfurled her legs and he gingerly pulled out of her. She was up and pinned him to the ground as she began to lick his neck and she ripped his shirt.

"What are ye doing?" He asked dizzy.

"I remember your taste. Your husk. Your moan." She mumbled as her mouth wrapped around his flat pink skin.

"Agh! Oh God aye!" The young dragon hissed softly as she mouthed his nipple.

Hibari was distantly aware things were firing in her brain. Her mouth traced and left a stiff nub as she worked down his sternum to his belly. Braden was dying from the building passion. The first act of making love was done and now she was truly getting started. He wanted to chuckle when her tongue traced and dipped into his belly button but she felt underneath his kilt and palmed his testes. His green eyes shut as things became out of control.

"Aye lassie. God aye! Please do not stop." He begged softly.

Her eyes opened and she stared at him as he withered under her.

"Who were we?" Hibari asked in a strained voice.

"I dunno lassie. I dunno. I feel with ye. I feel so much. I love ye. I know it." Braden spoke rapidly as she rolled his stones.

"I am so confused." She whimpered.

"Then stop it Lassie. We already did something we shouldna. I am sorry." He whispered in a long moan.

Hibari knew she should stop but her fingers rolled and she lost it. Braden actually made a small roar as she engulfed his cock and he was dizzy.

"Lassie! Fuck! Fuck! Oh God. I willna last. Lass!" He groaned shaking his head side to side.

The lass he had taken was now taking him and he was gasping trying to find air to breathe and sanity to hold onto. Her mouth did things that he had no inkling of and the pleasure hazed his mind. Hibari was desperate to hear his cries and he made plenty. She let go his cock and lifted her wet mouth.

"Braden hold on. Hold on my darling." She whispered in such a deep drawl.

Braden blinked and he was uncertain of reality. His hips arched off the ground and he whimpered as she brought him a step closer to heaven.

"She killed ye. Oh fuck she killed ye." He cried.

"Ayille? Hai. She did." Hibari whispered feeling things surface.

"I couldna stop it! I swore te ye. I swore te ye that I would wait and come fer ye." Braden moaned.

"Died in your arms." She sobbed.

Braden felt her move and she straddled his hips. His green eyes opened and he stared at her now green eyes. The dragon managed to move so that he held her in his arms and she whimpered more. His love moved on him and his chest constricted. Mere faint images appeared in his mind. He was horrified but so comforted at the same time. His arms wrapped around her and their mouths pressed against. For too damn long and so many lonely memories had they been apart. Braden McClure had his life partner with him and they felt together. Neither noticed nor felt the presence of the other. Efnisien stepped back and decided to help Arawn's daughter by finding her turnling. She had found him again and that was as it should. His place was always as their servant. His smile was soft but his heart felt empty as always. He left to be useful and Hibari was only aware as he left. She cried out again as she felt completion wrack her. Her crying was followed soon after.

Asuna was furious and she intended to throw Edward around. She knew things in Scotland were getting worse and she intended to make the arrogant fucker's life hell. She really wished she had kept her mouth shut as she felt profound regret ever having trusted Longshanks for even a second.

"Well hello Arianrhod." Bilae said from a perch near the palace.

"You bastard!" She snarled.

"Me? Oh yes. You do not like me very much. This human is quite entertaining you know." The lava ekimmu said smirking meanly.

"Have you allied yourself?" Asuna demanded.

"Me? No. Sanra has! Lovely girl she is. I love how she likes to tear apart her victims." He grinned madly.

"Where is Ayille?" She asked itching to tear him up.

"Could care less. She is great to fuck in a pinch but your cunt is the one I want." He smirked as his dark eyes swirled.

"Hello Bilae." Fionn said across the narrow walkway on another tower.

"Fionn Hammel. Hello big brother. You look so kept." Bilae smirked.

"Hello Bilae." Gwydion said on his other side.

"Oh ho ho! Big sister got her boys out to play! How fun!" He grinned evilly.

"I am not your sister!" Asuna snarled as she let Konkisaiga appear.

This encounter would not remain closed and Asuna moved with speed. She was wearing a white and silver silk hanfu and she slashed mightily. Bilae had to duck and dodge as her boys flanked. Bilae was about to stab her when he was hurled some distance. Chanak phased in from the mists and Asuna was startled. Fionn and Gwydion stared at the Soten man and the fae wraith unleashed. Bilae snarled as this putrid bastard had the gall to come after him.

"You pick a losing side boy!" He shrieked.

"I pick nothing you evil monster!" Chanak retorted.

"Chanak!" Sanra snarled.

Asuna watched him stiffen and he whirled to see the woman who had given him life. She was in her Shouten guise and the Soten man hated it.

"Mother please! This is not the course we should pursue! This creature will end in your ruin!" He cried.

"You tell me what course I should pursue? Are you dense boy?" The Shouten woman snarled.

"I think your bitterness makes you follow a path of folly Mother!" he cried.

"You touched my son!" Her bitter enemy screamed.

"I did not touch him! He is mine already!" Asuna snarled.

Chanak watched horrified as his mother attacked his lover. Sanra tr'Awnhi hated this woman with her whole soul and her Soten child was the only thing she lived for. She had intended to blackmail Simyth Elensar into much and make Chanak the ruler of Leth'Evana after killing his sire. Sanra had gone into early labor and she had not been able to decide what to do with him at first. He had been so fucking beautiful that she had found herself actually feeling love for him. When the Shouten woman had realized what it was she felt; she was unable to rid herself of him. Chanak had become her own passion in another way and had killed anyone who got in her way. She intended to unite Hueco Mundo, the corporeal plane, and Leth'Evana under her perfect son. Now he betrayed her. Sanra could only see hate for Isha; the bitch who had stolen her plans for Hueco Mundo. Asuna had seen into her mind so briefly and she was stunned. Sanra managed to hit her jaw and she fell to the ground in a heap. Chanak yelled and he moved swiftly.

"Get out of my way! MOVE Chanak!" She roared.

"No! Mother no!" He yelled.

"You betray me? Do you betray ME?" Sanra hissed.

"Of course I do not! That creature did nothing but use you and your power to further his end! He is pure evil and you his pawn. You are more powerful than that Mother." He cried.

"No! It is her! He wanted her then. He wanted her now! My own sire wanted that fucking harlot as his queen! No! NO! I will not let her live!" The Shouten woman said madly.

"You suffered at his hands and for what? For what Mother? Please!" Her son yelled.

Asuna lifted her aching head and Chanak was spilling secrets. She now knew why Sanra was bat shit crazy and Chanak knew many things.

"Move it! I will harm you to kill her!" Sanra said with complete insanity.

"NO!" The Soten man cried.

Sanra went to shove her hand through her own beloved child and Asuna scrambled. She shoved her yoki dagger into her stomach and Sanra coughed up blood.

"You may have loved Maec but you did nothing but make his madness worse!" She said in a hated whisper.

"Because he wanted you." Sanra spit blood on her.

"Fucking die bitch!" Asuna screamed as she let loose a nami.

Chanak screamed and Sanra was thrown fairly far. She landed in a heap near Bilae himself. The dark ekimmu knew he would lose and he knelt by the woman his soul had sired in Ganek's form. He phased out and Chanak screamed out in hate.

"No! No! I could have calmed her down! Why? Why? You profess to love me? WHY?" He said whirling on Asuna.

"She has done nothing but plague my lives and try to kill my children. You think I will allow her to do so some more?" She raged at her lover.

"You know nothing!" He screamed in fury.

"I know enough. You back her than you are my enemy." Asuna said in a low growl.

"You demand I pay fealty to you but she is my mother!" Chanak hissed.

"She is my enemy. She would attempt to take the child YOU sired from me. I will kill her!" She said walking past him.

"You are empusae! How could understand anything beyond your own lust! She gave me life. She provided my way and my learning!" The Soten said in hate.

"She paved the way for conquest Chanak! Grow up!" Asuna sneered.

"And what do you do?" He snorted loudly.

"I try to preserve my life!" She screamed in his face.

"At what costs?" Chanak demanded.

"What has she done?" She said pointing her finger in his face.

Fionn and Gwydion tried to get her attention but she was arguing with the really beautiful Soten man. Fionn could even admit such a thing up close. Gwydion licked his lips unconsciously and Edward Longshanks came upon the scene on his palace wall. Asuna felt the presence of the taijiya as well and she lost her head in anger. She shoved Chanak out of the way and Konkisaiga appeared. The Chinese youkai slayer pulled his weapon and she began an offensive that was taxing and dangerous. Edward had to back away as the two Asian people fought wildly. Chanak, Fionn, and Gwydion's mouths dropped open as she attacked the human.

"You think you can or will what taijiya?" Asuna demanded.

"I think I was sent to do what these filthy foreigners cannot do and oust you evil beings from memory!" Shao snarled.

Asuna grew angry and he did not expect anything. Gwydion was felled to his knees and he gasped as Fionn jerked his head to stare at what their mate did. Shao was slammed violently into the tower rampart of the palace. Blood dripped down from wounds all over the hunter's body as the icy winds died down. Gwydion looked up and Arianrhod's power emanated from a very aware Asuna.

"Go ahead taijiya. You will be dead." She whispered with hate.

"Death will only stop me." He said slowly falling unconscious.

She stalked by Edward and shoved him hard. The English king fell on his ass and he stared at her with utter hate.

"You will pay for murdering my child." Edward said under his breath.

"I should kill you for coercing me into it. I did not kill the weak brat but I am glad for it. I am thrilled I have no tie to you whatsoever!" She said almost going after him.

Fionn was behind her suddenly as he held her back from killing the monarch of the British isle.

"Come! Enough attention has been drawn." He whispered in her ear.

"You ally yourself with him Edward and I will change history!" She screamed as she was dragged away.

Edward felt only a glimmer of fear and he shouted at his attendants. The demon slayer was half dead and her power was outrageous. He wanted revenge and he intended to get it at any costs. Edward Plantagenet would have his way if it killed him.

Braden was snoring softly as Hibari slowly woke up. Her silver hair was a mess and the green dragon was a heavy sleeper. She shut her eyes and felt self hatred on so many levels. She felt his large hand on her back and she stared at his face.

"Lassie?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"I know you but I do not. I do not know you this life Braden. I am mated to Ryunosuke. I love him so much." She said trying to be honest.

"Ye love him but ye deny this?" Braden asked hurt.

"I do not know! I only know that I consider him my chief mate. I am sort of what I was apparently but damn it! This will hurt him." Hibari cried.

"Then don't tell him." He said in anger.

"Lie to him? Why?" She asked him aghast.

"Ye lie te yerself about this. Lassie, I didna pull back yesterday. I tried te! I really did but what if ye have a wee bairn? Do ye think I want te be away from ye or it?" He asked softly.

"Oh fuck." Hibari said hanging her head.

"Ye know something?" He demanded.

"I did not stop it. I walked right into it." She said crawling away from him.

"Did ye not think that maybe we are supposed te know each other lass?" He asked getting upset.

"It is obvious that we have been in another life. I have seen this before! I have lived my life now and you are not in it!" Hibari roared in anguish.

"So ye will leave it like this? Ye will leave it alone as our souls weep and our need goes unchecked? Ye will deny yer heart and fer what? So ye act like what? I may be Scots but I'm dragon! I can do whatever I need te. You seem to just need te torture yerself." He said in anger and pain.

"You were angry at me for loving him!" She yelled.

"So maybe ye love me and love him. Have ye thought of that?" He asked.

"Huh?" Hibari asked stunned.

"Maybe that is what ye change! Maybe ye give up this stupid idea that ye have te be perfect and accept that we can love ye!" Braden shouted.

She blinked and she lifted her head. She launched herself at the green and consumed him again. The two fell back against the earth as they fulfilled the need for their souls to unite.

Fionn calmed her and Gwydion now held her as they sat on Fionn's pallet.

"You are an ekimmu prince and you live in squalor." Gwydion said in distaste.

"Gwydion? Shut up." Fionn snapped.

"Stop fighting." Asuna sighed.

"You pulled on your full power. It was awesome to see." Her ice prince said cupping her chin.

"I do agree Asuna. It was incredible." The thunder ekimmu said stiffly.

"Does he know how to relax at all?" The blonde man asked innocently.

"Does he know when to ever shut his mouth?" Fionn retorted.

Asuna's head pounded and her mind was in turmoil. Gwydion noticed the change in demeanor first and a sexy smile curved her lips.

"You too are somewhat getting along?" She asked in her modern voice.

"Well yes. We have to." The thunder ekimmu retorted.

"He is still a stiff and droll but he is tolerable…oh..oh deirfiúr! OH!" Gwydion moaned out obscenely.

Her smile was sly and Fionn fell to his knees. Both men were quite suddenly withering and sweating badly as she lifted her head and her eyes were glowing.

"Fionn and my Gwydion. Both of you here. So beautiful." Asuna said in _her_ husk.

"Arianrhod! This is not going to happen… Deirfiúr! FUCK!" Fionn whined.

Fionn felt her power over his blood and she was using all of her power. He fell to his side and she wanted this. Arianrhod's personality was controlling this raunchiness and he lost it. Fionn fell to his back and she crawled over. Gwydion was not much better off and she bared Fionn's cock. His eyes widened and she sucked him hard and the poor man moaned out crazed. Arianrhod crawled over to Gwydion and kissed him absolutely stupid. He tasted the finish of Fionn and he whimpered. She slowly sucked on his tongue and pulled back. She slowly stripped her cumbersome silks and sat on her knees in front of her ice ekimmu prince.

"Wish to come Gwydion?" She asked sultry.

"Yes! Please. Gods yes!" He snarled softly.

"So beautiful." The deep sexy tone stated.

She moved quickly and his blue eyes widened as she slid down his now rigid flesh. Fionn sucked in his breath and she was going to do what she was doing. Arianrhod rotated her hips and Gwydion crushed her in his arms.

"Open me so he has to see." She husked in the ice prince's ear.

Gwydion grasped her firm cheeks in hands and he spread her open and Fionn sucked in his breath. He was still very much a man and the sight of her engulfing Gwydion made him in a mad lust.

"Evil woman!" Fionn snarled in need.

"If you want it Fionn, you should take it." Her voice moaned.

"Oh Gods! So amazing. Oh shit Deirfiúr." Gwydion cried out.

The body of Asuna with the older personality in control was suddenly being eaten ate and devoured. Her sweet cries filled the room and she had managed to drive the normally stoic persona of Fionn out of his freaking mind. His tongue sought her forbidden source and he was getting insane. Gwydion was being choked in her powerful walls clutching his manhood and he was not breathing deeply.

"Hold back for me my love?" Fionn begged Arianrhod.

"Yes. Oh so good. Please Fionn. Gwydion you feel so good." She whimpered.

Fionn actually shook violently as he carefully and slowly filled her. She screamed out at the fullness and Gwydion had to fall to his back. The ice ekimmu wanted to scream out as well. He felt the tight, the restricted, and the absolute divine presence of Fionn. Blue eyes met hazel and she was in between.

"You devilish woman. Oh, I love you." Her thunder "god" admitted.

"Move Fionn!" Gwydion actually begged.

She was in heaven and to feel these two amazing men. It worked and it made her hoarse as they both choreographed the moves. Gwydion made the ekimmu call as his body neared completion. She was torturing him by her touches of yoki and lips. The blue eyed man suddenly stiffened painfully as he lost everything to her bliss and body. She gasped but forced herself to ride it out. Fionn wanted to complete so badly but she held him back. His body shook with the strain and Gwydion Hammel passed out. Her thunder ekimmu pulled back and he was shaking harshly.

"Let yourself be you. Quit this." He whined.

"We are of the same opinion on this Fionn. I have the guts to see it happen. She has imagined you taking her at the same time. Fill her now." She whispered passionately.

His heart beat out of control and he shut his eyes. He gasped and he felt so close to her at the moment. Arianrhod voice slipped and Asuna cried out louder and louder.

"You like this Asuna? You enjoy to feel me and him?" Fionn asked in a filthy voice.

"Hai! Hai! Oh hai." She cried out harder.

"You wanted this? You wished peace? You got it. You managed to do what Arianrhod never could in her first life. You brought us together through you. Oh hell my love! Let me go! I hurt. I ache. I need to spill myself deeply in you." He rasped out of control.

Asuna clawed at him and he screamed out his own call and his yoki snapped around him as he grunted. Fionn gripped her tightly as he collapsed against her.

"Forgive me Deirfiúr…but I am exhausted." He mumbled as he too passed out.

She stared at the ceiling of the makeshift home of Fionn and she had managed to wear out both men. She felt great and highly energized but poor Fionn and Gwydion had been taken from. Her mind whispered for her to find Chanak and force him to her. She tried to shut out the annoying voice but it would not stop.

"Fine!" She growled at herself.

She dressed quickly and moved away. Gwydion lifted his head groggily and he made a noise.

"She is off to mischief." He mumbled sleepily.

"I cannot move shit head." Fionn muttered.

"Charming Fionn." Gwydion muttered in his sleepiness.

"Just do not hog my covers." The lightning ekimmu snapped.

"Right. I am a saint." The ice prince smirked.

Fionn chuckled wildly at that idea and actually laughed himself to sleep.

Chanak searched Leth'Evana for his mother and he could not find her. What he did find was the bane of his existence taking a bath. Her silver hair was down and she was in a bad mood. He came up on her and she threw him into the healing waters of the fae plane. Chanak did not expect her to pin him but she ripped his clothes in her need to get to his skin.

"We must only take the other like animals in this other era." He growled.

"Well there is that." Asuna growled back.

"Hell just get it off." Chanak snapped.

"You get on my last nerve Soten!" She snarled right in his face.

"Do I? Am I supposed to agree with every little thing you say? Every initiative you have? Every vice you come up with?" He asked as she began to stroke his cock.

"No! You make me want you whole and always. Chanak!" She screamed at him and she fell to her knees in front of him.

"We have chemistry. You apparently like my body and sometimes I must do or say something that pleases you. Oh Gods that feels too good." He moaned.

She was manipulating the piercing and she stared up at him. His eyes seemed to swirl more blue and green at the moment and he cried out as she lightly jerked the metal in his frenulum.

"You like that. You like the power. You are just as lusty for more as I am." Chanak growled at her.

"If you must wear this than you will wear what I give you!" Asuna retorted.

"Oh really?" He said and whined as she wrapped her warm, wet hand around his rigid phallus.

"Hai. Damn you Soten." She snarled and she jerked him down to her in the shallow pool.

"So am I to perform for you? Shall I give you intense pleasure so we may argue some more?" He asked in sarcasm.

Chanak was sitting in the waist high pool and she slammed down on his cock. His mind was trying to fathom his annoyance and anger but he could not as they became one entity.

"We keep doing this and you will end up bearing me another child you asinine woman." He moaned softly.

"Perhaps that is what I want." Asuna retorted.

"Oh? Why?" Chanak shuddered as pleasant shocks of happy shot in his system.

"Because you told me that I would bear you a son and a daughter after Serik. You said your family would come from my womb." She stated as she jerked his hair hard.

"Sounds like some nonsense I would utter. Harder." He growled out.

"Pull your hair or roll my hips?" She demanded lusting worse.

"Both. Oh Gods you make this impossible for me. Lean over the bank." The Soten groaned out.

Asuna climbed off of him and presented her heart shaped ass to him and his heart beat staccato and his breath was short. Her eyes slid shut as she felt his lips on one cheek and then the other. Chanak ran his hands over her smooth skin and he was losing his thoughts.

"Such soft skin. You entrance me." He whispered.

"Just take me!" Asuna begged.

She felt him press his chest into her back and he slipped fingers inside of her and she grunted and then groaned as he worked her center.

"So you intend to what? Find me a ring or bar bell to wear in my cock for you? What shall it be? Hmmm? You would not do so for me." He said licking up her neck.

"I might." She groaned.

"Would you now?" He asked surprised.

"For you hai." She groaned out.

"Really? I will have to think on this then. How about this?" Chanak inquired husking in her ear.

"OH!" Asuna cried out in a gorgeous noise of need.

Chanak groaned as she clamped down on his fingers. She was clawing the ground as he pulled his fingers back.

"So you will do what I want?" He asked losing his anger in favor of passion.

"HAI!" She moaned out crazed as he pulled her back onto his need.

Asuna was spinning and it was so incredibly awesome. He was so good at giving unimaginable pleasure. He would move his hips a certain way or touch her with his yoki another and she was lost in her own body. She was addicted to him she realized and Asuna was pulled back over and over as she yelped for him more and more. Chanak began a harsh pace that was meant to annihilate thought and he did so. He was addicted too and he shouted as they crashed together.

He had brought her to his hideaway in the mountains surrounding the fae palace. He could think of nowhere else to bring her and she wrapped around him. Chanak was feeling and it frightened him. His lover was a touchy, feely creature and her incessant need to just caress made him jumpy. His mother loved him he knew but she did not love with just anyone. Chanak knew it and forgave her for her faults. He moaned softly when bottom deliberately brushed his groin over and over.

"Outside of Astana there are bizarres that sell jewelry of the body type." Asuna mumbled sleepily.

"So?" He asked amused.

"I want you to wear something I choose." She said rolling to face him.

"You are the most possessive creature I have met and yet you need to have scores of men or you will die." He said brushing his fingers over her stripes.

"Not die. Just starve and get weak. I suppose I could take a female or two but that did not interest me." Asuna grinned.

"I see. So you will find something that you get perverse pleasure in knowing that I wear?" He asked massaging her scalp.

"Hai." She groaned.

"Well I have decided that I want your belly button pierced for me." He smirked as he kissed below her ear.

Asuna melted against him and she knew exactly what she would wear there too. She flattened him on his back and kissed his chest as the Soten prince was making noises of pleasure. Chanak suddenly roared in laughter and she smirked as her claws barely skimmed his belly.

"Stop! Gods stop it you evil woman!" He actually giggled.

Her smile nearly stopped his heart in its beauty and he stared at her as they looked deeply at the other.

"I need your knowledge." Asuna whispered.

"Knowledge of what?" Chanak whispered back.

"Everything. I wish…I wish this is how we met." She said and he groaned out.

His cock was in her hand and her mouth was around him. His eyes were slightly wide and he cried out.

"We still have the issue that you wish my mother dead." He stated in a needy sound.

"She would see me dead!" Asuna snapped.

"I can make her see reason. You need not see her dead. I can be your ally if you allow it." Chanak moaned as she went to stroking him up and down.

"I want you. I have no need for her." She replied looking him deeply in the eyes.

"She is my mother." He said gritting his teeth.

"I only care for the father of my son." She said again.

"Do not make this difficult…oh shit!" He cursed as her tongue began to flick at his slit.

Chanak's chest heaved and he was trying desperately to think beyond the intense oral pleasuring but his lover was bound and determined to destroy brain function. His eyes shut as his breathing came faster and she was sucking, licking, and digging with her talented tongue.

"You ask me to betray my mother and how would you feel if Serik were to betray you?" Chanak groaned out.

"He would not and I would not use him as she has you. Shut up and enjoy me." She demanded.

"I want a conversation beyond the use of our bodies!" He growled.

"Well that is not happening at the moment." Asuna snapped.

"Damn it woman! Oh holy hell!" He moaned out as she teased his entrance.

"I want only you. You fought me Chanak and you intended my ruin but I tasted of you and your passion, intelligence, and desires for life. I want you. I need you now. I will have you." She stated in a trance like tone.

Chanak grit his teeth and pressure was felt as she slipped her finger knuckle deep into him. Sweat broke out onto his brow as she slowly retreated back and gently thrust and curled her finger as she did so. His toes even curled as delicious pleasure skated his spine. Asuna continued the slow, progressive torture of his senses and the Soten man was gasping in and out rather hard. She slipped another finger in and he released a long whine as she began to thrust harder and Chanak yelled out.

"Beautiful. So beautiful." Asuna said dripping lust of profound need.

"Oh my Gods! So gooood!" He cried as he drew out the last word.

Asuna fisted him and his head came up and his need was becoming out of control. She stopped stroking him and he made a whimper as she increased the thrusting.

"You need it. I will not stop. I will give us both what we need." She said gasping in her increased passion.

"I am…am so close. Oh my Gods. I am so close." He said desperate.

She held his organ firm and it hit him hard and suddenly. Chanak keened loudly as his seed shot from his slit and she was greedy in her devouring. He threw back his head and cried out so hard as it finally stopped and he was one sweaty heap of sinewy muscle and flesh. The climax had been gloriously hard and long and it left him winded. Chanak stared out as Asuna fell beside him and stared into his rainbow eyes. They were due to his physical expulsion but there was deep feeling reflected.

"I love you." Asuna whispered against his mouth.

"Gods help me but I am coming to that point as well." Chanak whispered back as he lifted his hand to thread into her hair.

"Do not leave me Chanak. I cannot bear it. I cannot." She whispered almost urgently as she possessed his lips.

He met her demanding kiss and he felt his heart being jerked on harshly. His body felt worn but so good as their bodies again became connected again. Chanak's mouth opened a little as a small sound of bliss escaped his throat.

"I am…I am…you are…GODS." He cried loudly.

Asuna's forehead was pressed hard to his as they made love but she was shattering too soon. Her own litany of cries filled the hideaway as she they continued to be one person. Chanak was thrown for every loop possible and he did not understand how his future self could fall so in love so fast but this woman had and would continue to cleave to him. What terrified him the most was that he realized that in coming here, she had changed his passions for her and made him open to her. It made sense and no matter how much he could have felt anger towards her; he would always feel this obliterating love for her. His scream was rent and he ended up sinking fangs into his mark on her breast again. It would only darken further and further tie them as one.

Hibari moved yet she did not know how. It was so damn heavy in her limbs and she crawled over to a tree and began to vomit. Braden sat up and heard her retching and he sighed softly.

"Lassie, ye want me te get ye some water?" He called.

"Hai." Hibari groaned in agony.

Braden got up and he pulled on his kilt. Nessy only had her serpent form but she was still a female and he was dragon. He went to the edge and used his gourde like canteen and filled it with water. He looked up and he saw a being that was different and the dark haired man smiled.

"Hello Braden. Long time my friend." Efnisien said softly.

"I know ye?" Braden asked surprised.

"Your soul does. Is Lady Hibari awake? I can ease her belly." He said calmly.

"Aye." The dragon said feeling shocked.

He led the ekimmu to Hibari and she stared up at him. The look on her face faltered and she was angry. She stood up and slammed him against the tree.

"You knew who he was!" Hibari accused.

"I could not be certain with perfect clarity that you were Macha. It was not my place." He said too calmly.

"Fuck you chaos! I am taking care of it right now!" She snarled.

She tore her own wrist and Efnisien was horrified at her forcing her flesh against his mouth. He tried to rip his mouth away but she was angry and furious.

"Mine! You are mine!" She said in a demonically cruel tone.

Efnisien recognized the voice of Macha and he shattered. He took her blood and Hibari gasped obscenely. It was only bloodletting and both of them moaned and cried out. Braden was stunned and his mind saw flashes of her crying and going on about her "bad boy".

"He wouldna submit te ye." He said suddenly.

"No. He would not. He would not accept that he was better than Nisien!" She screamed.

He heard the name of his twin and he sputtered. Bloody tears fell down his face and he stared at her.

"I tried to stop you from being used. You allowed yourself to be used to replace the pain of his refusal to stand by you! You reeled from your own half refusing to join his soul and you feel lost!" She accused.

"Macha stop! These are my feelings woman! I have a right to feel my own emotions." He shouted at her.

"You hurt and I could not stop it. I wanted you to love me but you would never show it." Hibari said gasping in her pain.

"Because you have what you needed! I was a distant and lesser cousin of your family. We are not the Hammel and your very person was bigger than I was." Efnisien yelled out.

"But I loved you! You would not allow me to love you back. You let yourself be a toy and distraction for my MOTHER!" She screamed at him.

He could say nothing and he looked away. Hibari was weeping and Braden felt it. He knew this man and it was painful to him in some ways as well.

"Allow me to heal your stomach and I will continue my search for Sergei." He whispered shoving down feeling.

"You will leave and be a coward! That is what chaos is Efnisien! COWARDICE!" Hibari screamed at him and sobbed.

"It must be as you say. I will return Macha." He said emotionless.

He fed her and then phased out. Hibari sobbed for what reason she did not know but Braden was seeing the man as he had then. Efnisien Moran had been a very close friend and it bordered on more. He was stunned and he held his lover as she wept tears of a dead woman.

She was in Astana and she was searching the bizarre. She smirked as the Shouten tried to haggle with her and she picked up a blazing stone that shone many colors.

"Called a fire topaz." The merchant said smirking.

"Can it be smoothed a little more?" Asuna demanded.

"For a royal lady; absolutely." The Shouten man said taking it and grinning.

"For a royal prince." She commented.

"Here or down there." The man chortled good naturedly.

"It is a frenulum piercing." The odd woman said with lust in her eyes.

"Very nice." The merchant approved.

"Where does one go for such things?" Asuna asked bluntly.

"I can show you the place to go my lady but they cost." He smirked again.

"Money is no factor. Do you know of sightings of Princess Sanra or perhaps Prince Raganos?" She asked softly.

"I have heard that they both have been seen together my lady. May I ask why you a corporeal cares?" The man said going about to smooth the stone.

"Queen Isha. I am your king's consort." Asuna said smiling widely.

"Queen Isha? Oh my GODS my lady." The poor seller fell to his knees.

"I am wealthy beyond belief beyond Maec and Admal. Keep your eyes and ears open for me and a few select others and you will open a shop instead of this tent." She said covering his head with her hand.

"Yes my lady! As you command. I meant no disrespect." He whined.

"As long as Sanra stays from Maec than he is a good and kind man. Please finish this and I will return this evening. You may show me where to have my navel pierced." She smiled more.

"Yes my queen!" He said terrified.

Asuna left and she had a smirk on her face. She decided it would be better if the Shouten saw their king's consort more often. She masked her appearance in the palace and she spied on her wraith mate. He was instructing Nveid on something and the young man looked bored, tired, and out of his head. Hanaj just sat there yawning and Maec rapped a wood stick against the board.

"Pay attention!" He growled.

"Father we are hungry!" Nveid whined.

"Fine! Go. Damn It boys! You both show a talent for this and you should know it!" He snapped.

"Sure." Hanaj chuckled.

Maec was in a temper but the boys shrugged. They took off and he sighed. He looked at his alchemic writings and he squinted at them. He snarled when he felt a hand cup his crotch and he startled to see Isha. Her seductive smile sent shivers down his spine and she sucked his ear lobe into his mouth.

"Where is that delightful ring that Yung enchanted?" She smirked.

"My rooms. Isha? Oh Gods! Isha." He said almost shaking violently.

"I have much to tell you but I have a request." She asked softly.

"Anything." He moaned.

"You have to mean that but I intend to make you last for some time as I explore my Shouten king's body." Asuna growled passionately.

"Fuck yes!" Maec whined.

She chuckled at his eagerness and she ported out to his rooms. She made short work of his clothes and his body was bared to her. He was wearing the chain that connected one nipple to his cock and she salivated.

"Lay down my love. This will be long for you. Prepare to cuss me and tell me to fuck you every which way." She grinned with evil intent.

"ISHA!" He snarled arching off of his bed.

Asuna began a slow and consuming burn and exploration of his body. She intended to ruin Sanra's life and make the Shouten king seek his nephew. She would make him hunt Chanak down and make him apart of his life. She intended to change much and show Maec how twisted she was trying to make her own son. She would take it all from Sanra and she would have her men.

She was in Japan and she was watching. She had insisted that Ryu return for now but she begged for his help if need be. She adored her dragon lord and still felt like she had done everything wrong in concern to him but she could not help it. Ryukotsusei was one of those who was sin but worth the fall out. Kameron was around this era but she just need find him. His anger had cooled after she had told him the truth and he was here for her she knew. Asuna was in Manchuria and she was spying Ichigawa. She stared at the inu general and her body hummed. She smirked and decided it was high time to play with him. He was directing his soldiers and Ichigawa's brown hair was pulled back. He nodded to one of his lieutenants and finally he bowed as he went towards his chambers.

"Ichi." She whispered from the shadows.

He stiffened at the nickname and he turned to see a silver haired bitch with pale blue eyes. He saw the crest and he was shocked.

"Hello." Asuna grinned.

"Do I know you?" Ichigawa asked gulping.

"Knew me hai. I am certain my coloring was different but hai, you knew me. Hello Ichi." She said seductively.

"Ayana?" He sputtered in shock.

"Was. My beautiful Ichi." She said suddenly and she was behind him.

He gasped and she undid his brown hair but her mouth was below his ear and he snarled out passionately as she suckled the ultra sensitive skin.

"Future Ichi. I am from the future. I know you and we are together as we should be. I have your daughter and her name is Nemain. I know the full truth and I beg your forgiveness. I never sent those troops after you but I will share more later. First, I want to give you pleasure." She said ripping his ku.

"Ayana! Oh Kamis Yana." He said losing his mind as she touched him like he remembered.

He could not doubt it simply because she was touching him like she had. She was behind him and stroking his cock and mouthing his juncture. His mind was bent badly and she was suddenly having all sorts of ideas.

"You know Tekeshi?" He gasped as she allowed him to feel.

"As Sorami." She said heavily husking.

"Oh my Kamis! You are inu now?" He asked losing his mind as she stroked him so hard.

"Hai. Nifty hmmm? I change into a silver bitch now. You could mount me and take your bitch like you want. Would you like that?" She asked lewdly.

"Oh shit!" He cussed suddenly as he began to expel his seed hard.

"Mmm my Ichigawa. So decadent my love. I am as raunchy as I was as her. Shall I be bad? Tekeshi knows who I am now. I think I should like to be taken by you both." She groaned in his ear.

He only cried out and she was rubbing herself in her need. His empathy was overloading his senses and she knew that too.

"Shall I call on him? You are no prude. Innocent hai but prude no. I want you both in me. Make me scream. Make me flood you." She said licking his ear lobe.

Ichigawa was on information overload. She was exploiting his empathy and it was making him fidget and jerk.

"Hai. I think so. Hold my love." Asuna commanded.

Ichigawa gasped so hard and she mentally called on Tekeshi. It only took moments for the inu lord to show up. He saw his Aijou and she had Ichigawa by the balls literally. The black inu blushed and he stared at her.

"Long story very short is that Ichigawa was a lover when I was Ayana. I claim him again my loves and I am in a mood for inu." She smirked.

"Oh Aijou!" He said shocked.

"My lord." Ichigawa whined.

"His empathy is on overload. He needs release. Tekeshi my darling come here." Her voice was soft but held authority.

Tekeshi was in shock but he neared them. When he was close enough; she attacked his mouth and Ichigawa groaned as pleasure shocked his system. Tekeshi groaned loudly as she let her tongue play with his and ran over his fangs. The emerald eyed inu was getting wild and she was too. Ichigawa crawled a little away and it was obvious his lord was in love with this current guise of his Ayana. He jerked and groaned as she had opened the flood gates and his shields did nothing to stop the connection. Asuna realized exactly what she could do and she grew giddy. She slowly pulled back from his mouth and carefully sucked his bottom lip.

"Will you lay down?" She asked huskily.

"Hai. Naked?" He teased.

"Of course." Asuna grinned.

Tekeshi was shaking a little and he did as she asked. He did not doubt her words of Ichigawa. The poor man had lost his mental shields but he knew his Aijou. She would not injure him. She had something wicked in mind but he was shaking in anticipation. She wrapped her hand around his cock when he bared it and he grunted as he lay back. Asuna covered his head immediately and he moaned beautifully as she began a slow and leisurely pace of suck, drag, bob, and swirling her tongue. Tekeshi squirmed under her and gasped as it felt so damn good. He felt her silver mane tickle his thighs and the black inu was rasping. Ichigawa whimpered badly as it became more intense. He felt intense wet and heat on his cock and he shouted out as he withered.

"Release me! I beg you! I cannot take it." He screamed out.

"Ichi? Come spread me open and slide deep. Take me as hard as you need." Asuna commanded.

He rasped and he crawled over to his futon. He jerked her skirts up and he was lost in animal lust as he slammed into her. She yelled out as Ichigawa drove himself forward over and over. She regained her senses enough to continue to suckle and lick at Tekeshi. She proceeded to fully spear and consume him. Her green eyed love was on his own overload and she mentally linked him.

"Aijou! Oh holy hell Aijou!" He screamed out.

Ichigawa nearly faltered and his body felt bordering on convulsions. Asuna was barely holding herself together but she controlled and amplified it all. The resulting explosion made her swallow Tekeshi down and he went completely stiff. The three of them jerked and Ichigawa passed out. The Manchu lord was close and he had to pull his unconscious mate off of him carefully. His body was bathed in a cold sweat and the act had been the most powerful end he had ever experienced and he stared at his long time general, friend, and distant cousin.

"What are you Ichigawa?" He whispered barely conscious.

He was able to get his lover and his general pulled up and lay comfortably and he passed out as he listened to his female half's heart beat.

Asuna woke up and she felt languid as she felt Tekeshi lay against her and Ichigawa behind her. One of her fantasies had been fulfilled and she felt so perfectly naughty but nice. Ichigawa was stirring and he groaned.

"You okay?" Asuna asked.

"I think so. Oh Kamis! Are you okay? My purity did not harm you?" He asked horrified.

"No. Neither you nor Tekeshi's purity hurts me. I know I whammied you with all this knowledge but you should not be alone my darling. I know everything and I will show you the truth of what happened if you allow me. I cannot stand the idea that you suffer." She said looking back at him.

"I think I need to know it. Kamis I feel your emotions. You love me again." He said shutting his silver eyes.

"I do! I love you passionately. I also love Tekeshi. I am a reborn ekimmu named Arianrhod Hammel. Ekimmu, lilitu, and a couple of other blood drinkers are some of the oldest youkai known. You know of the succubus and incubus?" She asked lacing her hand in his.

"Hai. Their species are called empusae." He said softly.

"I am half empusae. I need this in order to draw on my yoki. Forgive me but I have those I love ardently and you are one. I am back here because Bilae, Ayille, and Sanra are my enemies and Bilae murdered me and staged a coup in my first life. He has lived a few times the same as me but the truth is Izanagi is real. He also would see me dead." She said snuggling.

"Oh my Kamis. So your life as Ayana?" Ichigawa asked trembling.

"Was set up to end and we were betrayed and your family killed because who I had been. It was assassination and you were a byproduct. Gaku is alive in shinigami form and the head of the ningen afterlife is after my soul." She said almost amused.

"I need to be sick. I am sorry. I have to be sick." He said getting up and running outside.

"I had no idea Aijou. Why and who is he exactly?" Tekeshi asked softly.

"His birth must have been hidden. He is the natural son of Midoriko and apparently his father's mating with her must have been hushed up by your father. Anyhow it was tragic and disgusting how the players used Ayana and him to start the One Great War." She murmured.

"Holy shit!" He muttered totally surprised.

"Ah! I have given you knowledge you did not have! I am so excited!" She grinned sitting up.

"Aijou what are you doing?" Tekeshi asked shocked yet again.

Her smile startled him and his breath was taken. She awoke his half awake manhood and climbed into his lap. She watched the beautiful and kind man below her arch under her smoothly as she gyrated on him.

"Aijou! I love you!" He moaned hard as she made love to him.

"And I will always love you my beautiful, wonderful, cunning, intelligent, and absolute best friend." She murmured as she claimed his lips.

Ichigawa stumbled back in and he stared at the two of them. His shields around his empathy were up and he realized she was the one who had broken them down. Her mental prowess was incredible and he was horrified by how much he was turned on by the scene.

"Ichigawa? My love. My darling Ichi, please take me too." She moaned long.

"Truly?" He asked stunned.

"Hai!" She nearly screamed.

He was not acting like his shy self and he neared them. What she was suggesting inflamed him and Ichigawa took part of something that blew his mind beyond anything and it was obvious Tekeshi was no stranger. It occurred to him later that she had said she had his pup and he was shocked by that too. He then began to worry of her fertility but she engaged them each again and both men plead exhaustion. She smirked too happily and she left them with her exact location in England their promises to show up. Asuna grinned to herself and her plans of obliterating at least Sanra came together nicely.

Asuna showed back up in Astana and the merchant in the bizarre was surprised to see her again. She smiled and she beckoned him to walk beside her.

"I need you to show me where to get that piercing." She said smiling.

"I would be honored my queen. The two pieces are done now. Should…should you like to see them?" He asked blushing.

"Hai." Asuna nodded and he produced a satin pouch.

He opened the tiny bag and the two matching pieces were stunning in the mystic fire topaz. The colors reminded her of Chanak's eyes and he would not be lost on the symbolism. The idea of putting the jewelry in herself made her tremble in desire and the merchant could see she was pleased. Asuna produced a huge amount of gold and she smiled.

"This way my queen. It is said that Prince Admal himself has used this artist." He said softly.

Asuna was very pleased to hear it and she followed the brunette Shouten.

"What is your name?" She demanded.

"Keval my lady." He said blushing madly.

"Keval what?" The Shouten queen asked.

"Keval Besud." He said with bowed head.

"Any relation to the ruling family of the Besud?" Asuna asked.

"Very distantly my lady." Keval said stammering.

"You pleased me very much. I hope that gets you started on a store front. I shall see you again. If you hear anything; you may send me a message through Admal. Thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

The young Besud man stuttered and blushed more as they walked into an opulent open of an artisan. The blonde haired man looked up and saw a beautiful woman and she smiled.

"I am Isha tr'Awnhi. I am here to do as the Shouten do." She smirked.

The pale eyed Shouten was astonished and he patted his bench for her. She grinned at Keval and the middle class of the Shouten empire was ablaze with the sightings of their queen.

/

Chanak was impatient and she had sent him a cryptic message in the form of a sprite. He had been shocked when the tiny winged being had shown up and relayed a message from "Isha". He snorted at the idea and he paced. His mother was still not found and his lover was being a supreme pain in his ass. Chanak felt feminine arms wrap around his middle and lips on his neck and he calmed.

"A sprite?" He demanded.

"How else do you suggest I find you?" Asuna said in a good mood.

"What was so urgent. I do have those that I help rule you know." Chanak said impatiently.

"First shut up. Two close your eyes and three enjoy it." She snapped.

He was annoyed but did as she commanded. He felt her tugging at his bottoms and he sighed. His lover was insatiable and he felt her thumbs lightly massaging his length.

"You enjoy torture." He moaned softly.

"I enjoy you." She growled in his ear.

Chanak realized he felt the metal of his barbell being gently pulled out and she suddenly moved to kneel in front of him. He cracked his eyes and she was concentrating as she slipped in cold metal back in and he gasped. Asuna took every opportunity to touch and fondle him.

"I see your need to mark me has won out. So what did you put in?" He asked amused.

She threw the other piece away and Chanak frowned. Asuna stood up and bared her belly to show him and his eyes were drawn to a stone bead suspended from curved white gold. The stone was reminiscent of his eyes and for some reason the idea touched him deeply.

"Is that what I wear?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Hai. I had matching ones made. She gave you that one." She said nearing him and breathing in his ear.

"Asuna, she is my mother regardless if you like her or hate her. I am profoundly moved by your act to somehow cement us. This is quite breathtaking but I will not stop loving my mother." Chanak said firmly.

"And I will not stop hating her." Asuna growled in hate.

"We are at an impasse…oh!" He groaned as she suddenly and gently twisted it.

"Had them make it a little different. Lost part of my fang to forge with it. Had the metal spiraled. I have learned much about pleasure and these things since I married Maec." She hissed in his ear.

"Of the gods! You enchanted it?" He groaned falling to his knees.

"I love you. I will destroy her to save you!" She said in fury.

"I am in no danger from my own Mum!" He growled.

"You think that. I must go. I did as you asked even if it was in jest. I love you Chanak Kuzmin and I cannot change that nor would I want to. I see you every time I stare at our son and give him what he needs to live. I stare into his face and know that the Kamis saw to it to bring you to me. I care not if she birthed you; you are mine!" Asuna snarled storming away.

He fell forward and the metal was tingling with residual energies and he gasped as it flooded him in heat. Chanak groaned as he held his own cock and twisted the jewelry and he snarled out as ungodly pleasure erupted in his brain.

"She hexed it. Oh fuck she hexed it." He moaned and he had to give himself relief.

His lover was more aware of natural and alchemic magics than he knew and the resulting act of self pleasuring caused him to nearly pass out in the intensity. He knew empusae magic when he saw it and he felt like a prisoner to his heart and emotions. He knew he had already betrayed Sanra. He had betrayed the woman who was trying to provide him an empire.

Hibari was worried and she paced the castle. Braden was with her now and he could see her falling apart. Efnisien disappearing along with Sergei missing did nothing to calm her or her guilt.

"Lassie would ye like to get out? Maybe got te Edinburgh?" He asked perplexed.

"How do you explain your green hair?" Hibari asked.

"I say my mum got a little wild." He grinned.

"Kamis. I really like you. I mean my soul loves you but me, I like you." She said horrified.

"Ye act like it tis supposed te be dirty or something." Braden muttered.

"I feel out of control. I mean I lost Mas's baby. I lose my own turnling and now, I carry your child and Efnisien goes amok. How am I supposed to feel Braden?" She asked.

"How about ye let yourself just deal and we get te know each other this life. I want ye. I want ye happy. I want so much and ever since I went te Japan; I have felt part of me missing. Do ye understand?" The green asked sighing.

"I do." She nodded.

"Would ye like to maybe get ye some frocks? I am not poor." He said hoping to draw her out.

"Hai. I am girl enough to like clothes." She smiled.

Braden gave her such a beautiful smile and he took her arm. She kissed his cheek and they ported out. He appeared in a bustling medieval city and he pulled her along. His tartan was green with small blue plaid and he wore brown boots and a cream colored shirt underneath. He looked striking and his green hair was pulled up in a pony tail.

"You are gorgeous." She whispered.

"Thank ye." He blushed.

They walked along and Hibari had the distinct impression that they were being followed. She looked over her shoulder and she saw several well dressed ningen and Braden looked back as well.

"Fuck! Anglish." He said in his burr.

"What is wrong?" Hibari asked.

"Your boy took out a dragoon lassie. Come." He commanded and suddenly they were surrounded.

"Well well. You look like Lady Dillingham." One said.

"I should." Hibari said meanly.

"My king would be most pleased to meet you." The English soldier said in arrogance.

"You really think you are taking me anywhere?" She demanded.

"Oh but yes." The arrogant blonde said smirking.

It happened too fast and Braden pulled his sword but another being they had not sensed impaled him with a katana. Hibari snarled and she was stabbed and slapped with a sutra and she screamed as she went down.

"You are relation to that filthy whore?" The taijiya demanded.

"No idea." She whimpered jerking in pain.

"Bring her. I will kill him." Shao said in anger.

"NO!" The silver haired woman screamed.

She was dragged by several soldiers and Shao went to attempt to kill Braden. The Scottish green lost his head and a greenish flame appeared around his hand. He slammed his fist into the human and a terrible battle began. Something solid and very heavy smacked Hibari's head and she could only think that she scented burnt flesh; not realizing it was her own from a powerful sutra.

/

Edward stared at the creature his men had between them and his eyes were wide. She looked so much like his nemesis that he was entranced. Her face was pixie and she had blue markings above her eyes.

"She is a lovely creature. Have her taken to my royal apartments." Edward Longshanks commanded.

They nodded and he had a squad of elite knights that all knew of the demons in the kingdom. His mind was wrapped around the idea and he called on his physician. The learned man made his way into the king's royal bed chambers and he saw a woman who looked a lot like the Lady Asuna Dillingham.

"I want her checked." Longshanks said flatly.

"Yes your majesty." The doctor said and he removed the silks of the young appearing woman.

She had burns on her body and a stab wound already healing. The physician did a thorough exam and Edward watched as the woman was checked completely.

"She is ripe my king." The doctor said knowing what he wanted.

"Good. So the mother produces perfect children. I am quite thrilled. You may go." He growled.

The doctor felt himself sickened with his king's obsession for immortality and power but Edward Longshanks might have as well been a god. Edward went about removing his own clothing and he grinned. The woman had a narrow waist with round hips and ample bosom. She was quite exquisite in his opinion and although slightly shorter than her lady mother; she was well proportioned. He decided to see if he could awaken her and he tied her hands to his bed post and opened her white thighs. Edward had decided that in order to keep the demon world compliant and give him a source inside; it would require their blood. Hibari gasped sleepily but she felt pressure on her clitoris. She snarled and whimpered as he slowly massaged it in circles.

"I am Edward and you are my surrogate I have decided. Since Lady Dillingham is a killer and baby murderer than I shall have to use one of hers to give me what I want." He said matter of factly.

"What the hell? What? OH FUCK!" She screamed as he slipped two fingers inside of her.

"You give me what I want than you will be given every opportunity to be happy and pleased. I would not make this unpleasant for you but I will have what I want. Do you need blood as she does?" He demanded thrusting with his fingers.

"HAI!" She moaned and felt dirty.

"Good girl. Now I am going to do what I need to do and I will give you what you need. Be a good demon girl and I will give you titles and prestige along with ancient knowledge." He said simmering as his fingers were squeezed.

"I am not your whore!" Hibari snarled.

"You will be a well treated one. Your mother should not have thwarted my will because I always win." He said and Hibari was crushed under his lean and long form.

He was large for a ningen but he continued to move and he adjusted her just so and she became paralyzed in pleasure. She did not want this but suddenly blood splashed on her mouth. She snarled and bit into his chest and it became a blur. She snarled as she fed from the decadent ningen blood and Edward took every advantage he knew of. All of his palaces now had a slight Eastern influence thanks to Shao's direction. Even she wanted to phase out; she could not. The man took her body but he made sure it betrayed her. Edward took her several times before she passed out in sleep. He saw his seed dripping from her core and he was well pleased. She would give him the halfling he wanted and he would use the child of a daemon to garner such strength and take from child as he needed. If he could not make them cooperate then he would have one of his own.


	105. Chapter 105

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach; the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

a/n: Working with and for to make small victories in the face of evil mounting. Chanak is culled to the other side as Hibari faces her attacker. Asuna works towards destroying and discovery as things begin to unravel some for the enemy. Shorter chapter setting up for drama. Thank you so much for sticking with and reading this story. I love you all and I love to hear from you.

Taking Back from the Enemies Hold

Asuna walked into Ewloe and Aldwyn walked up immediately.

"We have received word that a woman with your pup's description was taken in Scotland!" He said urgently.

"Hibari taken? How?" She asked stunned.

"Not sure my love but it is said she was taken to New Castle." Aldwyn said in his Welsh burr.

"Holy Kamis Aldwyn! She is one of my most powerful offspring." Asuna admitted as she followed after him.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Hueco Mundo and Leth'Evana. I am sorry." She said feeling stupid.

"Let us go." He snapped and Asuna ported out with her Welsh inu mate.

She had to endure the ningen doctor and she was gluttoned on blood so much that she stayed corporeal. Hibari felt so cheap and used but the power of this man was unreal. His access to youkai dampening materials made her ache and she stared at him with hate. Edward walked in with a flourish and he eyed the woman he had bedded several times.

"How are you and what is your name my lady?" Edward Longshanks demanded in amusement.

"I am hating you completely and my name is Lady Hibari Matsuda! How dare you keep me here against my will! My father is Naraku and my mother a princess!" She snarled.

"I have met your father it seems and he is not here. Delightfully a foul beast I do assure you but no matter. It seems Lady Dillingham and that beast make perfectly beautiful children. I care not how you feel about me but you will be confined until you give birth." He smirked sensually.

"You sick fucking bastard! You really think I will be kept here by some mere mortal?" She screamed.

"I think I have done my homework so to speak Lady Hibari. I know you are Shouten and I know what it takes to keep you here. You will have blood always. My child needs his mother's body well." He grinned and he began to head to the door.

She was weaker than normal but she snarled in hate and fury. She launched herself from the bed and she tried to attack him. He held her hands in a surprisingly strong grip and his smile nauseated her.

"I have had your mother's blood. Quite invigorating stuff it is." He grinned.

"You stupid fuck! She is youkai!" Hibari shrieked and he whirled her around and pinned her arms.

"I told you that I could see you happy or I can make you very miserable Lady Hibari. It is your choice." Edward purred in her ear.

"I hate you! I will see you dead! I will never give you my child! Never!" She screamed.

A cloth was held over her mouth and she suddenly sagged. Shao was eyeing the beautiful demoness and he snorted. Edward picked her up and brought her back to the bed.

"You are healing quite well I see." He smiled at the demon slayer.

"I have read the myths as you have asked me Englishman. If it is as you suppose than this woman is dangerous and she may have the heart of their darkest evil." The taijiya stated firmly.

"Well good for me. When I am done with her than I can pass her off to him." He said in his deep brogue.

Shao was in shock but Edward walked away and if he was reading these myths correctly than he was contemplating the need to send for a few more taijiyas.

"Gods you supreme pain in the ass, wake up!" Bilae snarled at the Shouten woman.

She was still in a death sleep and Arianrhod's attacks could be pretty bad. He snarled and he walked away from her. He went towards another of his subordinates and he snapped his fangs.

"Where is Macha?" He demanded.

"She was in that wasteland called Scotland my lord but now she is gone. I have been unable to locate her at all." The other ekimmu said in fear.

"Find Macha!" He snarled.

Bilae was agitated and angry. His mind could only turn over that she was waking up and the idea of possessing mother and daughter made him giddy. The two most powerful ekimmu women at his mercy and control made him mad in lust and want. He would lay waste to everything to get to Macha and make Arianrhod his slave. Yes, he would tear apart Briton to get his way and the death of Taranis. Death held nothing for his formerly big sister and now he would own the bitch.

Chanak was in a panic and he just simply could not find Sanra tr'Awnhi. What became evident was that fae king was allowing Shouten into his kingdom. He had not a fucking clue what they wanted but they were searching ruthlessly. He got the feeling that he was the object of the searches and hate for his "Uncle Maec" ate him alive. He used his natural energies to shield his aura and his ability to port out amongst a thick fog like mist. His powers were extraordinary even for a Soten and Chanak kept his whereabouts shrouded. What he wanted to know was where his lover was? She was nowhere to be found and now he was worried about her too. Her "gift" made him mad in lust half the time and he was certain she knew it. He was also damned if he was not madly in love with the hard headed woman. He was fixing to move again when he felt a blade of some sort at his back.

"Well you have been hard to find." He heard from a woman's voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Chanak demanded as he looked back.

There stood a woman with sultry brown eyes and dark wheat colored hair. She held a curved sword and her nose was pierced.

"I am Seeval tr'Awnhi and it would seem you are my nephew." She grinned.

"Oh really? Put away your weapon you fucking Shouten harlot!" He said glowering.

"Go ahead and try nephew but I assure Maec has taught me much." Seeval smiled as she showed him her hands and tattoos as well.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled as several more Shouten appeared.

"This is him then Seeval?" Admal asked nearing his older sister.

"Yes. Very handsome is he not little brother?" She asked smirking.

"He is quite handsome. Where is your foul whore mother Soten?" The head of Maec's guard asked.

"Shut your fucking face Shouten bastard! She is not a whore and I will fucking kill you!" Chanak said getting angrier.

"So you do not know. Maec wants you in Hueco Mundo now." The warrior Shouten woman said.

"I am going nowhere with you!" The Soten prince said fixing to unleash.

Seeval moved with speeds too fast to see and she phased behind him and stunned him. He was still a fairly young man but Sanra had sheltered it seemed. Seeval hated the evil cunt with her all and she held him up as he sagged. The fae king named Simyth came into the clearing and he was startled to see the young man.

"He is my son." He whispered shocked.

"How can you tell fae?" Admal demanded.

"He has the Elensar crest around his eye fool." Simyth said in a haughty tone.

"Sanra is also a master at shape shifting fae. This man probably is the same." The blue eyed Shouten snorted.

"No Admal. This is truly his form. He has Sanra's true eyes." His older sister said firmly.

"He is my child and why does the Shouten king wish him?" The fae king demanded.

Beren inched forward and he wore his brilliantly shiny silver armor. He got a good look at the man who was in fact his half brother and he wanted to choke. He had similar features and it was evident his sire was upset.

"Because his queen told him of his existence. Isha made him promise to bring him around and away from Sanra. Thwarting our bitch sister is our ultimate pleasure I assure you." Seeval smirked.

"He is a fae creature and therefore he needs Leth'Evana. You instruct your king to come here. I will have my son." Simyth said firmly.

"I do not think so." Admal snapped.

"There are more than a hundred warriors surrounding you Shouten. I only need say the word and you would be dead. Hand over my son. I only allowed you to search so that I might find him." The fae ruler said coldly.

"You bastard! You played us!" The warrior woman snapped.

"You are quite correct. Take my child." Simyth commanded of several warriors and he motioned Beren to follow.

Seeval and Admal stared after the pointy eared bastards and they knew rage. Maec would be incensed and they both sighed.

Chanak woke up and his head hurt horribly. He sat up and he had to vomit. His eyes were cloudy and he knew kemuri poisoning.

"Water." He groaned.

Simyth himself brought the young man a cup of cold water and Chanak downed it and he shut his eyes.

"I am told your kind takes out fae often." Simyth whispered.

"Your kind thinks they are better than all Elvin creatures. You are not." Chanak snapped as he wiped his mouth.

"Your mother seduced and took on the guise of my dead wife." His sire stated flatly.

"I really do not care if she took on the face of a dozen of your fuck buddies. I am not your concern." He said glaring and Simyth saw beautiful multi faceted eyes.

"You are my child whether I raised you or not. You are a prince of my kind and your absence was not known until my heir's wife brought your identity to me." He said flatly.

"Asuna ratted me out?" He demanded in fury.

"More than a year ago but you were older. This you is from this era. You managed to avoid yourself quite well. Princess Asuna is known to you then?" The fae king asked raising a brow.

"She is known to me but not like you think you arrogant fuck!" Chanak lied.

"Do not speak to our father as such swine!" Beren said chiming in.

"Do not think to tell me what to do big brother!" He said hatefully.

"The woman who birthed you has raised you in belligerence and that is not our way." Simyth stated perplexed.

"My mother raised me to strive for power. Nothing else matters." He snarled.

"Your mother uses you as she destroys everything else." Maec said coldly from the doorway.

Chanak had never seen the Shouten king in person and the very aura of the man was impressive. Chanak hated the lot of them and he went to punch Maec who in turn knocked him to his knees.

"My wife has demanded I know you and she has demanded I bring you into my sphere. I honor Isha and her wishes but do not try my patience." The black-brown haired man stated coldly.

Chanak had been waylaid and his lover was isolating him away from Sanra. She was taking her desires to the extreme and he was pissed. When he got his hands on her; Chanak was going to strangle the arrogant bitch.

They had been routed before they could get within a kilometer of the castle. Asuna was furious and Aldwyn was in shock. The barrier around the place was powerful and he stared at his wife.

"This is what people in the Orient know?" He asked shocked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded in frustration.

"Well my love. He intends it seems to keep your pup in there and us out. What do we do know?" He asked dumbfounded.

"We go to another group of powerful youkai. We go to Loch Halvat." She snapped.

"You suggest going back to those beasts, the Stythe?" He asked horrified.

"Absolutely. Go back to Ewloe and I need to go to Leth'Evana. I have to rally Simyth as well." She said and kissed him quickly.

She ported them and she did not let him say anything. Asuna was off again like a light and Aldwyn was frustrated. The Stythe leader was extremely powerful but also extremely belligerent. He really had no wish to meet the Scottish wraith again.

/

Asuna walked in on a scene and Chanak was prisoner. She was shocked and Chanak glared at her with utter fury. Maec eyed his wife and Beren grabbed her and led her to another room.

"Why is the Soten here?" She asked stupidly.

"Father decided it was time to detoxify him. He is cruel and hateful!" Beren said snappishly.

"He is not that bad Beren. He is still your brother." Asuna pointed out.

"Please. His mouth is atrocious and he has no breeding at all." He said snobbishly.

"You sound pathetic! Do not talk to me when you act like such a brat!" She said storming away from him.

Maec motioned for her to come to his side and she did. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles and she looked at him in love. Chanak was boiling in more rage than he could remember ever feeling and she looked at him. His look told her that he would attack and fight her in that he was that angry. She affected an air of nonchalance and he growled in wretched fury.

"The boy is ungodly strong. I mean he is a powerhouse to the extreme. He is also still raw and much untrained. I could work with him Isha but he is asinine." He snapped.

"Remember Sanra has poisoned his mind against you all. Will you let me work this?" She asked.

"Speak to me the truth wife. Have you known this creature?" Maec demanded.

"In the future era I have but he is dead. Part of the reason I came back was because he is so powerful and he was changing." She answered honestly.

"I need him in Astana and Hueco Mundo. See to it." He said and he whirled on his heel and he was gone.

She sucked in her breath and she looked over at Beren and Simyth.

"Your majesty? Husband…will you allow me to speak to the Soten alone?" Asuna demanded.

"Yes we shall Asuna. Try to calm him. He seems to know you." His sire said calmly.

Beren looked angry and almost betrayed but they did leave. Chanak whirled on her and she caught his fist.

"Betrayed me?" He snarled.

"Saved you. I will not allow what has come to pass to happen. I love you too well." She said softly.

"You love me? You turn me out the very people I hate?" Chanak sneered.

"Whose hate is it Chanak? Is it truly yours or what your mother has told you?" She asked very calmly.

"I just know what she had to endure and what she suffered. I know she loved him. I know they were lovers but I take no care in that because we are wraith and we are daemons. He betrayed all she did for him." He snapped at her.

"Chanak, she is demented and what she viewed as love was his need to survive. She used him as much as Ganek did to her. The former king twisted and destroyed everything including her but she twisted into something as evil and depraved. She has raped men in the form of a man!" She cried.

"Stop it!" He screamed.

"Chanak, I know she loves you. How could anyone not but she is evil and eventually this will drive you mad because you are good. You are pure and she is taint. I am sorry but this is the truth. I love you! I love you so much." She said grabbing his tunic sleeve.

He was anguished and her lips found his. Chanak moaned as the intimacy was needed and he jerked his lover to him as he crushed her in his arms. Asuna was withering in need and delight but she forced herself away.

"Maec wishes a meeting in Hueco Mundo. If you allow it than I shall free you from here and he wishes to know what you know. Please?" She begged.

"Only to get out of this fucking place." He sneered.

Asuna knew she was going to be in a huge fight with the ruling family of Leth'Evana but she was true to her word and she was in love with the Soten enough to be highly reckless. She ported them to the doorway of the two planes and they both slipped through. Chanak felt himself ported again and he was startled. His lover had brought them directly into Hueco Mundo. He felt the darkness of this plane and he frowned. They were in a magnificent Central Asian palace and Maec sat upon a gilded throne.

"Welcome home nephew. Welcome to Hueco Mundo's Astana." Maec said smoothly.

Chanak stared at the man his mother was obsessed with and he truly was an amazing sight. Maec Ruwon tr'Awnhi exuded power, strength, and the might of a warrior king. He stared and he was morose.

Maec had shown Chanak into a large and airy room that was obviously his. It was filled with priceless artifacts and he simmered. He felt Asuna and she was in a doorway as he faced the man he had only known to hate.

"So you are Sanra's boy. How very interesting. You are quite powerful." Maec commented.

"I know." Chanak sneered.

"Should you like some wine?" His uncle asked.

"I should like to leave this filthy place." The nephew stated.

"I am thinking that my queen has begged this of me and I live to make her happy so I have to deal with you. I did after all give her my oath." The Shouten king said smirking.

Chanak wanted to hit her again and Maec poured some blood red wine into a chalice and he sipped as he eyed the young man.

"How do you like your barbell boy?" Maec asked bluntly.

The Soten man sucked in his breath and he jerked his head to stare back at Asuna. She clearly looked into his eyes and he looked back at Maec in fury.

"It is hexed!" He snarled.

"No. Only infused with part of my Isha. She had me make the metal part so she could track you." He said blatantly.

"How could you? How could you do this?" Chanak demanded in anger.

"I did this because I do love you. I need you Chanak and not her. She will be your ruin." Asuna said finally speaking.

"I am so angry with you! You betrayed me so you could keep tabs on me? I am not your slave you foul bitch!" He roared in his anger.

"Nu uh." Maec tsked.

He felt her mouth against his throat and he was angry but to feel her so close; it drove him mad. She sank fangs like she always did and he was crushed under her immense lust and need for him. The empusae queen had claimed him for hers and he was now hers so to speak. Asuna was not really feeding from him but licking her marks and holding him to her.

"Let go. Fuck! Let go." The Soten man pleaded.

"I cannot let you go. I wish I could but I cannot." She whispered in his ear.

"What are you doing?" He asked sputtering and she was undoing his clothes.

"Taking you." Asuna answered.

Chanak noticed Maec's eyes bleed silver and he sat down in a heavily carved wooden chair with tapestry cushions. Maec made himself comfortable and leaned forward to watch that which was unfolding before him.

"You are going to fornicate in front of him?" Chanak asked getting panicked.

"Hai." She said kissing his mouth.

Maec watched his Isha jerk and work the young man's pants down and he was heavily tattooed all over. His sister had birthed a very unusually powerful man but he would sway the boy away from his cunt relative. Asuna gently and lovingly ran hands over his ass cheeks and Chanak was totally mortified. She stared up at his face and he began to blush.

"I am not like this. I know the Shouten propensity for duality; including my own mother, but I am not like that." He whispered feverishly.

"I know darling. Maec is king of all Shouten and you are technically half. I am his queen and he therefore has say over who I am mated to that is wraith. Do this and we are free to be open." She said kissing his crown of his cock.

"You brought me here to legitimize me?" He asked breathing too hard.

"I would have you known. I would have you known better and not known as an enemy. I do not know when I fell in love with you but when you saved our son and his siblings; I knew without a doubt. You cared for me in a death sleep. Bathed me every day and worked my body so I would not atrophy. Tell me this is the work of a man who hates me!" She cried passionately.

"I…I have not done so yet." He said with wide eyes.

"But for me you have. You made right a wrong you did and you fell in love with him. I in turn fell in love with you." Asuna admitted and she licked him again.

"Please. You enchanted this metal. Gods give me relief." He suddenly whined.

Asuna used her teeth and she manipulated the beautiful piece of body jewelry. Chanak gasped and Maec was rapt as his wife teased the young man. It absolutely made him salivate to see her take others. Why he did not know but he figured it was their unique relationship and by the mere fact of who and what she was. He was married and bound to one of the most powerful women born to daemon or mortal history. She was eyeing Chanak as she worked and teased his crown and his breath stuttered as his heart raced.

"By Gods boy! Did you or Sanra have all those alchemic symbols put upon you?" Maec demanded as his nephew lost his thought processes.

"It was my own design. I find it easier to call upon the magics and nature when I have the means right upon me." He groaned out.

"Sanra teach you the old ways?" He demanded.

"She taught me some but I read more." Chanak rasped.

"Can you leave your solid form boy?" His uncle asked.

"I have never tried." He hissed as Asuna swallowed him.

"That is it Isha. Bring him to the edge. Does she not have the sweetest backside?" Maec asked lewdly.

"She is an ungodly lovely creature. I…please let me finish!" Chanak snarled, begged, and whined.

Asuna came off his cock and it was purplish and red in his raging lust. His eyes shut and he whispered a prayer as he tried to control his base needs.

"Isha? Lay him back and open him wide. Has she brought you over that way boy?" The King asked and he was hypervenlating as well.

"Yes!" He said as his breath hitched.

"Mmmm…Isha my darling, I think it time young Chanak here knows what it means to be wraith. You know how to do so my beloved." Maec commanded with passion.

"Hai." She said heavily and with green eyes.

Chanak's head shot up as she crawled over his body and she began to slowly kiss and nip at his mouth too slowly. He was insanely eager to finish and he needed absolution but none came. What happened to him made him panic on a very basic level but she had pulled him into a form he had only used once or twice. Her aura was incredibly intense and so freakishly hot. The intimacy was unlike anything else he had ever felt and she was twisting and tangling him up. His consciousness was obliterated and he heard him scream wildly as the sensation of flesh hit him. Chanak Kuzmin had just participated in a traditional wraith coupling and his mind was literally blown.

"Let me finish. Gods Asuna. Let me come!" He whispered frantic and Chanak clenched fists.

"Hai. Did you like it?" She asked as she removed all of her clothing.

"So intense. I have never had so intense…agh! Oh yes!" He snarled out as she engulfed his cock with her tight channel.

"Chanak!" Asuna shook as she began to gyrate.

Maec watched hungrily and he wanted her to orgasm. His stomach twisted in intense need and she was working her hips back and forth. Chanak shook his head violently as the sexual act became profound. He could not believe he was doing so in front of somebody he thought he hated.

"Grab her hips boy and make her work. Damn it all." Maec snarled out and Chanak suddenly did as he commanded.

Asuna whimpered and moaned as her Soten love worked her back and forth and his strong hands bruised her hips. He suddenly twisted under her and his cry left his lips in high, short yelps. She felt his seed bathe her and she moaned more. Maec suddenly vaulted himself forward and dragged his wife off of Chanak and dove his mouth to begin a ravaging of her labia and clit. Asuna raked claws through her silver mane and her eyes squeezed shut as things became crazier. Chanak was still in a daze and he heard Asuna scream out. Maec sank his fangs and Chanak witnessed the incredibly hot act. Asuna's chest heaved and Maec lifted his mouth after some time. His slap happy grin told much and he moved. He picked his wife up and bent her over his bed. She groaned as he began a harshly brutal pace but she clawed at his bed sheets and called his name over and over. Chanak was watching and he was horrified how hot he found the scene. Maec grabbed at and jerked her hair as he pistoned his hips and he roared as she climaxed harshly around him. He made the Shouten scream and Chanak covered his ears. Maec bare chest glistened with sweat and his pierced nipples stood out.

"That Chanak is how you fuck Isha. You made me quite aroused though. Good job." Maec stated licking his lips.

Chanak only stared and Asuna lifted her head from the mattress and she grinned stupidly at Chanak.

"Divine."She whispered.

"I…do not…that is to say, I am unused to sharing." Chanak stammered.

"In this family boy you will have to. You will find it can be highly erotic. She has such intense needs to feed her energies." Maec said slapping her ass.

She blushed prettily and groaned as she crawled onto the bed. She patted the place beside her and Chanak stared at her as if she was insane. She patted again and he slowly stood up and came forward. He settled next to her and Maec settled behind her. A soft smile curved her lips and a rush of passion filled her.

Chanak woke up and he was sore and tired. He looked back and Asuna was still slumbering and Maec was already up. He saw the Shouten king standing at his immense window staring out into twilight.

"Do you ever get sick of the forever night?" He demanded.

"This is not the Stythe realm boy. We are forever twilight. I on the other hand do spend a great deal of time corporeal. So you are Sanra's boy by way of Simyth Elensar." Maec said coolly.

"I am." Chanak snapped.

"Lose your attitude boy. If I wanted you dead then you would be dead. Isha has begged for your hand and I am giving it to her. She saved my sanity and my mind. I owe her more than I shall ever be able to repay. I will however bend you to my will and hers if it is the last thing I do. I love Isha that much!" His uncle growled.

Chanak felt trapped and out of control and Asuna woke up. She blinked several times and she could see how tense her Soten was. She put a hand on his shoulder and he stared at Maec with a mix of confusion and anger.

"How dare you hold me against my will! I am not a toy or play thing…Asuna?" He asked suddenly feeling a faint aura.

"Hmm?" Asuna hummed softly.

"Oh Lord woman! I told you! I told you that you would end up bearing another! Fuck!" He cursed as he stood up fully and he felt beyond helpless.

"Do not worry yourself on my child then." She said getting a little angry,

"How can I not?" Chanak roared.

"You need not worry about it." She said getting furious.

"A Soten child needs its father you idiot woman! Did Serik not need me before?" He demanded.

"Hai he did. You also went off and got yourself killed." She snapped back.

"Wait a moment." Maec said interjecting.

"Shut up!" His nephew snarled.

"Whoa boy. You need an attitude adjustment, really?" The Shouten king snapped.

"You are going to give me an attitude adjustment? I would like to see you try Maec." Chanak said with rising malice.

"Stop it! Please Chanak, I beg you my dear. I know this is hard for you. I know you love that creature that gave birth to you but I love you as well! I am mother to your son and this babe!" She cried softly.

He trembled a little and it fully hit him that yes indeed he was in a position of no return with Asuna. He had fathered a son and now another child. He would never abandon his children and the damn succubus had snared him so deeply that he could not abandon her either.

"You have snared me. I am your willing slave." Chanak whispered.

"I do not wish you to see it that way! I want you apart of my family as you should be! I have chosen you even above Beren." She said honestly.

His face held astonishment and he nodded. Maec had a slight smirk on his face and he realized they were drawing away one of Sanra's biggest assets. That made him happy and giddy for so many reasons. Chanak whispered something and he sat down in his gilded chair and called on wine. He intended to school the boy and he hoped with Chanak's unusual power that he could kill Sanra in this time.

Things were confusing and it was a wild fight. Ayille had crept up and they had not seen it coming. It seemed the witch was on a hunt and only a few knew who for. She was insane and wished to find the man she had marked as her next frère. What she came up against was Kameron himself. A horrific grin played upon her beautifully evil features and she watched her old frère hold onto his weapon.

"Hello you piece of excrement." She purred.

"Oh shut up Ayille." Kameron growled at her.

"You dare to face me?" Ayille asked arrogantly.

"Oh yes. I dare anything you wretched cunt!" He hissed.

"You used to scream my name you demented little fuck!" She snarled as she came at him.

"Either in utter terror or acting. I assure you that I find my current lovers oh so much better." He retorted.

"You will die Kameron! You will die for betraying me!" She said in absolute hate.

"I will? I doubt it. You tried to destroy me when I was still your frère and I held on. Now, I have her devotion and her love. You are nothing but a distant memory of a bygone day when I was a freak just like you!" Kameron stated with such cold in his tone.

Ayille was fixing to strike when her black hair was grabbed and her head jerked back. It was so sudden and Kameron was stunned. Nori had his arm morphed and tentacles began to creep around her throat.

"Remember me bitch? I am Matsuda Nori and Ken'ichi's twin. You are on my shit list!" The young man said in hate.

"Bastard!" She hissed as her air was being cut off.

"Not really. My parents are quite mated and you whore, well let us see how long you live!" He snarled and Kameron watched Nori pull the dagger of Nobu across her breast.

Ayille began a horrendous scream as the blade that the healer had made was causing her to not be able to heal. The little bastard had cut across her breast and the pain did not bring pleasure at all. It brought utter hell to the Ramanga ruler and she stepped back and gasped in horror as her skin flaked and ashed.

"How in the hell?" She asked with trembling lips.

"You tortured the wrong man you stupid ass. You have a tendency to make those you turn hate you with utter abandon. Die!" Nori screamed as he slashed her face and blood poured down her face.

"I will kill you! I will kill you!" She screamed and she suddenly ported out.

"Damn it! Young Nori! I wish to end her life!" Kameron growled at the son of Asuna and Naraku.

"Like hell you will. I will do so and I will avenge my twin. Get on board or get the fuck out of my way. I am the son of Naraku and the reborn of Arawn. Do not mess with my plans again frère!" The young shape shifter said in anger.

"You father would not condone you crossing me!" The frère did say.

"What daddy does not know will not make him angry. Look Kameron, I know you love my Haha. I love my Haha but I am not going to sit by while all you get to fight! Screw that! I am a powerful youkai in my own right and I damn well will see justice done for Ken." He said wiping off his jeans and button down shirt and stared at her blood.

"She is dangerous and if you draw her attention to you young Nori then you will be her next fixation. Admal is a strong youkai as you put it and he has nightmares of her!" He snarled at the hard headed young man.

"I am not some insipid incubus now am I?" He retorted and he smirked meanly.

Kameron knew the boy had nothing against him personally but the connection with his twin was over the top. He knew Ayille and she would go to where Bilae was and lick her wounds. The lava ekimmu would heal her and send her back out on terror and melee. The head frère made up his mind that it was time that he too went back. He knew of the ekimmu named Nisien and he intended to find him and use him to find his mistress. It was paramount they found and destroy her once and for all.

Efnisien was trying like hell to reach Macha and it was apparent that wherever this Sanra bitch was that was where Sergei would be. He hoped the young frère was okay and he had just been changed. It could be dicey if this whore would make him wish for death or use him. One thing he was certain of however was that this English human was now on his own personal shit list. Edward had no idea but his campaigns in Scotland were beginning to go awry. His own personal household was a mess. Death and despair had begun to ravage parts of his kingdom. Efnisien was allowing the bad things to come and he stared at the fortress in New Castle and he knew Macha was there. It was also apparent that the English had access to very powerful and very dangerous magics. He curled his handsome lip and Efnisien knew hate. He hated Bilae for hurting his beloved Macha and then to think to try and claim love for her. He knew Arawn and his master would bid him destroy the English monarch. Destroy was exactly what was on his mind and he heard a clearing of a throat.

"How are we going te get her out lad?" Braden demanded.

"You are going to go back to your Scottish lands and your tribe is going to invade Edinburgh. Lay waste to every human you can and I will see to it that the tides go your way." He said with hate but for the mortals.

"Aye. Aye! I can do that. She carried me bairn." He said softly.

"I am certain she still does dragon but we shall make this English human beg for his fucking life for touching what is ours." He said cruelly.

"I like ye chaos! I am glad ye are on our side." The green dragon said bowing formally.

"I always respected you dragon. I know you do not remember but Macha loved you with her heart. I only wished my master's beloved daughter happiness." He said softly.

"Ye love her too. Why do ye deny it?" Braden asked.

"Because. I am truly a bringer of bad tides and many things. I would never wish to harm her. I love her too well for that. Go on dragon." Efnisien commanded.

"Aye!" The green said porting out.

Efnisien watched again and he plotted. Yes, he would make the humans regret ever having touched the ancient ways and his love. He would personally make the English king his bitch.

Kameron marched the ekimmu known for bringing tranquility and the total opposite of Efnisien. The bronze hair of the ekimmu was lustrous and gorgeous but Kameron found the goodie goodie too annoying for his liking and the bastard had tried to claim his mate for whatever reason he did not know. Now they were in England and he intended to find his mate and queen and track down Ayille. He had no clue that Nori followed him and he was looking around and he could barely remember this far back.

"Can I go now?" Nisien asked irritated.

"Do you not pay homage to Asuna?" Kameron demanded.

"I do sort of. I get really annoyed with this modern version of my cousin. She has the power just not the understanding." He said coolly.

"Well you annoy her I assure you." The frère growled.

"Kameron?" Asuna called coming from the forest in the Scottish lowlands.

"Mistress! Thank heavens! Ayille faced us and I am certain knowing her that she would follow Bilae. Now I nabbed myself this ekimmu and he was just leaving." Her head frère stated arrogantly.

"Hai. Efnisien is around. Why not reunite with him and stay out of my way?" She said looking Nisien up and down.

"I do as I wish…okay! Okay!" He said defensively and Asuna had lifted her hand.

The ekimmu phased out and his queen grabbed him close to her and hugged him to her tightly. Asuna could only feel what a blessing it was that her frère was here and he made an embarrassed noise.

"Aahmes is with Ryo and Chrestian to answer your unspoken question." He said quickly.

"Of course he is. His father is so good. Kamis you are so beautiful." Asuna stated staring at his face.

"I have missed you too my queen. Now you are worried over Hibari?" he asked seriously.

"Hai. Edward has her and for what reasons I can only imagine. They have taijiyas from China and that barrier is horrid. I cannot even get through. Naraku might but what Is Nori doing here?" She asked stunned as her son came from the foliage.

"Hello Haha." He said with a mean smirk.

"Nori! Boy what are you doing here?" She asked scandalized.

"Avenging my twin. I will have her blood." He said smirking coldly.

"Good Kamis you are acting more and more like your sire every day. Can you get through that barrier?" Asuna asked.

"I feel Bari in there." Nori stated surprised.

"Hai they have her prisoner." She snorted in anger.

"Like hell they do!" He snapped and he stalked forward.

Asuna went to shout at him to stop but two taijiyas stepped out and his appendages erupted from his body and he speared the two mortal warriors in but a second. He retracted his tentacles and his mother was stunned. He actually held out his hand and his miasma leached form his fingers and he burned a hole straight through. She covered her mouth and was mesmerized.

"Let us move now!" She shouted.

Kameron moved after his mistress and Efnisien appeared suddenly. He looked across the short way and he saw his twin. He was stunned to see him at all and he closed down his emotions. The chaos ekimmu refused to show him how much his absence destroyed him. There were shouts and sounds of men dying terribly as the other powerful youkai began to enter the hole in the failing barrier.

"I should have known that one of his pups could do as he did." Asuna said in awe as she moved beside Kameron.

"Your dark mate is amazingly powerful." He admitted.

Asuna allowed her fang to appear and she began to slash mightily at several soldiers. She enjoyed this. Asuna enjoyed killing worthless foes in her opinion. The knowledge she bore in her another of Chanak's progeny made her happy. Somehow it made her feel as though she was keeping her future promise to him. She truly did love another of her enemies turned lovers. Kameron was busy slashing at and killing several humans and he looked at his queen. The look on her face told him all he needed to know and he suddenly changed into his Ramanga one. She was giving him free reign to bring all manner of havoc upon them and he did. He swooped his wings powerfully and he began to bite and tear with his elongated mouth. Asuna approved and she moved.

Nori for his part had no care for the scum humans. He barely tolerated them in his era and he most certainly had no care for them in this time either. He felt Hibari's aura dampened and he snarled. His elder sister was powerful, beautiful, and quite the wielder of yoki in her own right. Nori knew that she changed into something but his sister never shared and he hoped she would this day. He hoped she would open up a can of whoop ass as the future called it. His smile was cold and blood dripped from his extra limbs. He slipped into a royal chamber and Hibari was being held by some human filth with a knife to her throat.

"Unhand her before you regret it mortal." Nori said evilly.

"You make one move demon and she dies!" Edward hissed.

"You had better listen you piece of raping bastard! You have no idea who the hell you fuck with you stupid bastard!" Hibari said coldly.

Nori noticed a heavy necklace around her neck and his rage grew. He without preamble unleashed a bone like limb and he ripped the foul pieced of jewelry from his sister's neck. It fell with a heavy thud and her eyes took on the very colors of hell itself. She ripped away from Edward and she threw out her arms. He was slammed with some strength into his wall and his sister was growling like a wild animal.

"Do it Bari! Do it! Change and rip him to pieces!" Nori begged.

Hibari's chest heaved and she stared at this bastard human with hate and more as she quickly looked back at Nori.

"No! He is not worth it! I can however do this!" She screamed as she curled her fingers and clawed at the air.

Edward actually screamed as his skin tore and blood exploded from his wounds. She was seething in hate as her younger sibling grabbed her and made her leave with him. Efnisien appeared beside both the children of his master and his smile was not so pretty. His eyes burned green in his high anger and he held a tiny book in his hand.

"You kept my mistress against her will mortal. I curse you and I curse your house. Let your decedents succumb to ills and wars. Let your name be burned in history as the foul bastard you are. You will die a very painful death. I curse your wife's womb. You will regret this for the rest of your life. My words will bear true and I will be your most hated foe. You will never get rid of me human for I am the very real person that chaos is. Heed my words for you will fall!" He snarled and the tiny book dissolved into dust into his hand.

Edward began to cough harshly as the blood ran down his chest and arms. He looked up defiantly and something went to attack Hibari and Efnisien whirled and ripped the throat out of a taijiya. Blood stained his lips and he spit out the gore. Hibari only stared at his mouth and she moved and crashed his mouth against her as she licked at the mess. Nori rolled his eyes and he ported them all out as Asuna came in after the destruction.

"Well well Edward. What a mess. I told you that you should not have messed with me." Asuna said in anger.

"I will regain myself you bitch and I will destroy you all!" He snarled over his fits of coughs and pain.

"I doubt it. You are fucking pathetic." She laughed and she slowly walked away and Kameron watched him carefully.

Kameron knew the look of hate and more as he watched and he took many mental notes. Edward Longshanks was not dead but he would be a problem unless he was killed. They ported out themselves and the English king had been brought lower than he had ever been in his life.

Hibari was still angry and she was pacing. Efnisien watched her and she looked at him. His mouth had blood staining around his lips and she could not stop staring at him. She moved to him and slammed him into a tree and for once he did not argue. For once he did not stop it and her kiss was demanding and she was ripping at his clothes. He began to fumble with her s and she quickly phased his away. He put no thought or care into what he was doing and he lifted her up. Her pert ass was in his hands and he lost breath. Efnisien lost all thought as he eased her down onto him. Her mouth pouted and he groaned as he stood there and guided her up and down his cock. He only knew that he needed her in this moment and she gasped and growled as they had an instinctual encounter in the forest outside of New Castle. She devoured his mouth over and over as he worked her up and down. He felt it coming but he did not stop. He could not as Hibari wrapped her arms around his head rather tightly when her velvet walls clutched him in her paroxysm. Efnisien could only react by spilling his seed within the child of his master and he loved Macha and Macha reborn. He could not stop and he grunted as he came hard. They were both sweaty and a mess but he felt true peace at the moment. He knew it was because the very embodiment of tranquility was near and he knew that was why he gave in. Crushing emotion crushed chaos as he fell to his knees as she kissed him stupid.

Nisien felt his twin and it was agonizing but he had a difficult time swallowing the idea that his brother was in service to Annwn. He hated the idea of his loving but mess of a twin anywhere near Arawn but Efnisien said he owed the man. Nisien never understood and he sighed. He poked around and he had hoped to draw Arianrhod into her full self and perhaps make the infants pay but as usual she always did it her way.

"Do what my way?" Asuna demanded as she appeared behind him.

"Anything? Everything? You cousin are a horrendous bitch and you do as your whims dictate. To hell with the rest of us." He said in anger.

"I thought you were supposed tranquil." She snorted.

"That is my element but I am still an individual your majesty! Where are your ice prince and your thunder dog?" Nisien said in morbid curiosity.

"They are around." She grinned.

"Isha?" She heard her name called.

Asuna whirled and her eyes met those of Seeval tr'Awnhi. Ganek had so many offspring and Maec's sphere of siblings was many but the ones he was close to was Admal and Alum. Seeval had only been introduced not long ago and Asuna found herself liking the other warrior tremendously. The beautiful but lethal Shouten onna had her own story but she was a sight in her less than modest warrior attire. Several men stared and salivated as she neared.

"Hello my beloved sister!" Seeval purred as she kissed both of her cheeks.

"Hello Lady Seeval. Has Maec sent you?" Asuna asked arching a brow.

"Yes. Brother is very insistent that he wishes Sanra taken alive. Chanak and he have had a terrible row and your lover boy was shown how powerful Maec really is." She smirked with her seductive grin.

"He did not kill him did he?" Her sister in law said angrily.

"No but he was most certainly put in his place. Sanra was powerful but this boy suggests that she surpassed Maec in some areas. That idea unsettles him." Seeval said seriously.

"For the future Seeval, onna of this era do not show so much skin." Asuna remarked as she walked with her.

"As if I go a flying fuck what insipid sows think. I do as I please Sister! I am a warrior in Maec's army for a reason. Try and keep Sanra alive for Maec because my self control may not be so good." She snorted in some anger.

Seeval's hair was pulled back tightly and fell down her back in a tail and her wheat colored hair offset her dark skin beautifully. Asuna could not imagine Ganek getting his prick up with a woman long enough to create such a beautiful onna for a daughter.

"He killed most of his daughters that were weak Isha. Sanra and her twin were strong as was I." She said distantly.

"Did Ganek hurt you?" She demanded.

"It was not Ganek. I serve my true and only king. Maec is our ruler and I will be damned if that slut tries to take his throne." She snarled and she walked away.

The Shouten's hips swayed and her breasts were barely covered by red leather and gold. Her groin and backside were barely covered in the red leather loin cloth and chains connected everything. Her wicked looking short but curved sword was in its sheath on her hip and she wore knee length red and gold boots. She looked erotic and oh so tantalizing and Asuna caught Nori watching her carefully. She knew her son was pretty well grown up but he was still a young male. He still had to get Yasua but that had fallen by the wayside since Bilae and Ayille had upped the antes. The inu-empusae onna got the distinct impression that Seeval hated Sanra for her own reasons and it shocked her. She hung her head and knew without a doubt that Sanra needed to die. She hated to hurt Chanak in the process but Sanra had borne a son of the House of Elensar and she could not warp his innate sense of goodness. She sighed and watched Seeval walk.

Nori could not stop staring at the Shouten woman and his heart was pounding. She was so utterly gorgeous and obviously a warrior. He was used to powerful women and thought weak mewling ones were worthless. So seeing this goddess was like waving a steak in the face of the young man. Nori was cultured, could be cruel, and every inch the son of the Great Naraku but he was still a horny teenager in terms of years. He heard a clearing of a throat and he looked over to see Ken'ichi. The young shape shifter narrowed his eyes in anger and he growled at his twin who smirked and growled back.

"Found yourself a hot piece of ass did you not?" Ken asked falling next to his twin.

"Your mouth is disgusting and I find her mildly interesting Brother." He snapped.

"Oh so if I went after her and started humping her leg than you would not mind?" His younger twin asked innocently.

"Stop antagonizing me Ken! She is rather alluring I admit. Look at who our mother is and tell me you do not find a woman carrying a big knife to be hot?" Nori questioned.

"Actually I do Nori. Yep, that onna is niiice!" His obnoxious inu twin stated grinning.

"Again my brother you are just acting ill bred." He snorted.

"Yeah and you have to act like your nose is in the fucking air. Whatever dude. I came back to kick Ramanga tail. How about you?" He asked crossing his arms.

Nori looked at Ken'ichi objectively and he was a handsome young man, a great swordsman in his own right, and he was crafty. Nori was the evil genius of the two but he was he did not show how cruel he could be. His love of his twin was absolute and his loyalty to his family unwavering. His anger at those who had harmed his beloved twin overrode much of his common sense and he was hell bent on the destruction of Ayille. Nori noticed that Admal was around now and he found the blue eyed Shouten to be highly evocative and he shut away the forbidden lust. Nori shook his head and he grabbed Ken's hand and he ported them away. Admal looked back and raised a black brow at the two young mixed daemons and he went back to conferring with his warrior sibling.

Bilae was furious and he stared at Ayille and her stupidity ate at him. He growled low in his throat and she bowed before him.

"You would have me stay and what Bilae? My target is here as well. Why not go after him?" Ayille asked in anger.

"Because you stupid need for a frère is disgusting and I would have you there to cover me you dumb cunt!" He roared.

Bilae stiffened and he knew without a doubt that he felt Macha. His heart rate was erratic and Ayille stared at him as he drifted slowly away from her and his mind was only on the aura of his beloved.

"Excuse me Bilae! Wait! Wait!" She snarled after him.

Bilae completely ignored the ignorant animal cunt and he phased out. He saw her and she had found his hideout by accident he was certain and she was searching for something. Hibari stiffened and she looked up to see him and her rage was absolute.

"How dare you show up here!" She seethed.

"Oh really Macha? You ask how dare I show up when it is you who came to me? Did you miss me my lovely whore?" He asked licking his lips.

"I have no idea if she loved you or not but I am not your whore you worthless bygone ghost!" She snarled.

"Such words Macha or should I call you Hibari?" Bilae grinned.

"You should call me your killer!" Hibari screamed.

She came at him and she had buried a small dirk into his left chest and blood poured down his white tunic. His smirk made her angrier and Hibari twisted the tiny but lethal weapon.

"You think a little stab wound will make me hate you?" He crooned.

"I think you had better take another look you vapor piece of shit!" She smirked meanly.

Bilae did look down and she was right. The dirk was leaching a poison of some kind and he looked up at her and smiled softly.

"I love your temper woman. You always had such a delightfully over the top mean streak in you. So what shall this poison do, hmm?" He asked clutching her chin in a surprising gentle grip.

"You raped me!" Hibari yelled.

"Did I? You loved me at one time Macha. You chose her over me. You chose your insipid mother over my glorious worship of you." Bilae said whispering softly.

"If you supposedly loved me then how could you brutally take me as you did?" She demanded shaking.

"Anger. Revenge. You gave yourself to that dragon after I swore my undying love. I only wish to control Arianrhod but her sweet daughter I wished to love." He admitted and his grip became harder.

"I am not your whore Bilae. I never was. You fooled me into thinking your emotions were deep but you used me in order to gain power to destroy the woman who gave me life!" She said in an off voice.

"Did I Macha? So you say and think? I took advantage of an opportunity. It was you who could not see that Arianrhod was allowing our greatness to permeate amongst our food! You think the infants worthy of our glory?" He asked as his eyes swirled in his emotion.

"I think you had no right to dictate anything you worthless lesser brother!" She screamed at him.

"So you still say. Ayille killing you was not painful enough?" He seethed.

"Oh that was freedom from you!" Hibari said with her voice.

"Oh really? Did the mortal touch you?" Bilae asked getting angrier and angrier.

"Hai he touched me. He touched me several times and used one of your own devices to subdue and use me as a cheap slut and surrogate. How does that make you feel Bilae, huh? He used one of your own things to make the woman you supposedly love into a two bit whore!" She mocked him.

"Where in the hell fires of Annwn did he get such a trinket?" He roared.

"From one of your many stashes that you used to keep my mother here against her will. You think you have everything so well planned but you cannot count on everything! A mortal used me!" She snarled in his face.

Bilae was beyond furious but he jerked her so his mouth pressed over hers in a powerful and bruising kiss that made her angrier and filled with more hate and revulsion. It actually hurt and wounded him deeply that she hated him still. Bilae shoved her away and she stumbled before him.

"I would have made you above even her! I will kill Taranis and I will lay waste to every fucking thing she values. She will not dare flaunt herself like she is my goddess. I will be her lord and she can suck my cock after I fuck her with it!" He said in a rage.

"Watch it Bilae. That poison is winding its way into your system. I am not without my own devices. Tell me where my frère is!" Hibari screamed from her prone position.

"That stupid wench Sanra had someone sheltered away in Leth'Evana. Go play with the fae you stupid bitch and see how far you get. That was her job all along and she failed. I tried to cull a rebellion and long wars with those fairy ass beasts but it quit working. She was supposed to bring that plane under my influence. It seems the daughter I sired as that whelp Ganek is useless!" He said with a curled lip.

"Did you ever think that your fucked up abuse of her ruined her mind you idiot?" She asked as he stared at her in anger.

"She was an available hole I would fill. What of it? You should Macha. You who had an army of men as your slaves. You should really talk. Be gone whore before I kill you." He said and his heart did stutter some.

"You do not own me ekimmu. I own me and I chose what I do. Thanks for the information of where my remade is and good luck with that poison. Braden and Efnisien send their regards!" Hibari said with such calculated malice.

She rolled and phased and Bilae felt the first bits of faint beginning to come into his consciousness. His lips quirked as he realized that his beloved Macha indeed had poisoned him pretty well. He recognized the work of the dragon and Efnisien and cursed chaos's tendency to fluctuate so much. He fell to his knees and it hit him that he would need a death sleep. His cunning little minx he loved so well had outsmarted him. It also occurred to him that Ayille would have free reign and the Sanra whore would be awake soon to do her own havoc. Bilae cringed as he made his mind shut down slowly as to what those two women could do. They could end up undoing every bit of handiwork he had culled. Bilae was in a slight panic at that thought as he fell to his side and fell into unconsciousness completely.


	106. Chapter 106

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Dealing with and in kumo affairs as they deal with the ekimmu, Ramanga, and uppyr. The inu princess requests the aid of one who bears her power and another kumo assists and the last thing he ever thinks comes to bear. Former lord seeks the revenge that he almost had and he demands knowledge for the why of his own past. Darkness settles as the son of a spawn of a devil shows up to defend. Thank you so much for bearing with and sticking with this story. I have been on a long road to recovery and writing has been extremely difficult. I am contemplating some short stories but I truly would like some feedback. Again thank you and as always, I love to hear from you and THANK YOU for reading.

Everything Kumo in the Midst of Blood

Ayana lay in Chikara's arms and she was worried. Her mother had gone back and so had Hibari. Things were wild and even though Ayille and Bilae were gone; their minions were not. It was constant attacks by Ramanga and Sistern. Chikara was aware his mate was awake and he was running his hand down her black mane.

"Ayana?" He whispered.

"Hai?" Ayana whispered back.

"What are you thinking beloved?" Chikara asked his much younger mate.

"I am worried is all. I am worried and we are still fighting. Hibari was so angry and things were so wild. I am just upset is all." She said softly.

"I know Yana but it is better if you stayed here." He said yawning.

"Oh? Why? So I can cower away?" She asked lifting her head.

"Onna, I did not mean it that way at all. I only meant that if your mother needed you then she would have called on you. I hate you going into the past." He said curtly.

"You hate it because I tried to hunt you down and had to keep myself from ravishing you." She snorted.

"Good Kamis mate. I adore you and love you so passionately but not everything I worry about is myself onna." He said sternly.

"I am not your babe Chikara. I am your mate and you need not worry so." She frowned.

"So says Ayana the Younger. Darling why must it be you always being the brazen princess hell bent on your warrior ways? You are a mate, a mother, and my best friend." He snorted as he rose.

She was dumbfounded by his words and they caused her to bristle. He was such an elegant and deep feeling man. Ayana jumped up and she wrapped her arms around his narrow waist and laid her cheek against the back of his neck. Chikara hummed softly and she heard his strong heart beat. She had loved Yasunari and she had loved Maki but this man was her ultimate love in the kumo world. She had ended the affair with Haji in the past after she had lost their babe. She could not bring herself to even attempt to ruin her mating and Haji had been devastated. He had asked her why she had to be so cold. He had begged her to let him in and she had walked away. Hatham and Neral were just apart of her now and she gloried in her Shouten loves. Riku was her dirty but secret love and he was a sly young man. Hai, she was happy and she refused to ruin it for anyone else.

"Your mind hums my darling. What do you think?" Chikara asked.

"I am thinking I am the luckiest girl in all the Federation. I have the hottest man as my mate and he really likes me." She smiled against his skin.

Chikara chuckled and he pulled her so he could face her and he cupped her chin.

"And I have the most beautiful and wonderful onna as my mate. She makes me feel and makes me face my heart every single day. I did not realize I was only half living until I truly came to know you." He whispered thickly and he claimed her mouth.

Their kiss was passionate and absolutely consuming as they gave into their deep feelings and passionate love. Chikara knew much and he let much slide because he knew this young onna and she was truly and madly in love with him. He knew it every time they made love and every time she whispered it. Her heart was entirely for him and the twins. Anything else was just a pastime to feed her needs or just a minor thing. Chikara could handle that and he absolutely knew what she was. He gloried in his love and he ended up taking her again. Orika had been a friend but never like this. His old mate refused to even speak to him but he understood that by giving into happiness; he had dishonored and treated her ill. Chikara knew but he would have made the same decision over and over. Ayana the Younger was his soul mate and he could never be away from her.

Kenta was staring at himself in the mirror and he once again marveled at how much he hated the old clothes. He was tired of waiting and he was damn well going to find his lover. He hated to admit how much he missed her and the worst part was that he loved her.

"Kamis you're an idiot Kenta. Chasing after and loving the queen. Shit, I must be insane." He growled at his reflection.

His reflection said nothing and he took a deep breath. He heard a knock on his door and he went to it and jerked it open.

"Masa? What the hell you doing here?" Kenta asked his younger brother.

"Wondering what the hell is up with you." The younger man asked raising a brow.

"I intend to go and find your girlfriend like Naraku asked and assist. I am the warrior and you the ward." He smirked as he went and poured himself some orange juice.

"You given up the sake?" Masa asked curiously.

"Pretty much." His elder brother shrugged.

"What has changed you so Ken?" He asked as he sat on the couch.

"How's the brat?" Kenta asked without answering the question.

"My son is fine. You know he adored meeting Uncle Kenta. It was actually really cool. Father has asked about you." His younger sibling said.

Kenta stiffened a little and as much as he wanted to see his sire; he just was not ready to face so much emotion. It took a lot for him to admit that he loved the ever irritating and gorgeous inu.

"Yeah? Tell him I will catch up with him sometime." He said swallowing his juice.

"Ken, I am sorry. I was a dickhead. I had no true idea what you went through…." Masanori tried to say.

"Leave it alone little brother. No worries, okay? I am so over that shit. I am actually perfectly okay nowadays little brother." He said sternly.

"You were not okay for a long time! I never realized you allowed me to leave. I thought I had escaped." Masa pressed.

"Shit! I said leave it alone. I gotta go Masa. You know how Naraku is. Hell you live with the hanyou. I for one have no wish to piss him off. I actually like living." Kenta chuckled.

He shook his brother's hand and he ported out via his shoki. Masanori sighed and Kenta still put things off and away. Masanori knew he was way better than he used to be but he still had a long way to go.

/

Kenta showed up in Sendai and he heard the goings on. He was just not that big into the other species and the only other one that overly interested him was inu. Oh he really liked the inu he knew. Thoughts of her made him mad with lust and love. He growled to himself and willed away his sudden hard on. He really wished he did not like her so damn much. He was startled to see the Rose tarantula from the states and the guy looked haggard and Kenta bowed.

"What you doing her pinkie?" He asked somewhat rudely.

"The short time I have known you wolf spider…you have been rude and short. Do you know any different?" Charles asked tersely.

"Not really. Answer the question." He snorted.

"I needed your lady's help. We are starting to have some issue with Ramanga in the USA. I have no clue what to do." The tarantula said in obvious upset.

"Well dude, you shit outta luck. She is in the past and I was on my way there to back her up per order by the hanyou. You wanna tag along?" Kenta asked.

"I should like to speak with Lady Asuna." He said softly.

"Okay. Just don't go and make goo goo eyes at her like you did last time. Kumo men here are pretty fucking territorial." He said smirking.

"Speaking from experience?" Charles retorted.

"Man you are stupid." The ookami kumo laughed.

Naraku came out dressed in a suit and Ishin was in traditional silks. Both brothers were serious as hell and Naraku looked at Kenta.

"Go. Deliver this to Asuna and do whatever it takes. We have received word that Soul Society has upped the anty. Protect her with your life. I am trusting you Kenta. Do not disappoint me." The dark hanyou said and Kenta nodded.

"As you command." He said with bowing his head.

"Mister Franklin, I am sorry but we can spare some warriors but that is about it right now." Ishin said in regret.

"I should like to speak with her if you do not mind. I am excellent in battle." Charles said lifting his chin.

"Speak with Asuna? Sir, she is in the past right now." The kumo lord said confused.

"He's really good in battle my lord. I will take him and deliver you messages to her lady and I can bring pinkie here back." Kenta smirked.

Naraku hid his smirk and he wanted to laugh. Kenta was so much more pleasant when he was sober. He had spoken Japanese and the American kumo looked annoyed and pissed. Naraku nodded and waved them off. Charles could not help but think male kumo in charge was odd and just weird. He also thought Lady Asuna was so much more pleasant.

They had nabbed a lieutenant of Fionn and the ekimmu looked annoyed. He created the necessary portal to take them back and the young appearing ekimmu man with brown hair followed the two kumo. Charles was anxious and the idea of traversing the eras was new and odd to him. He saw her and his stomach twisted. He had learned and pulled up the histories of the spider nation in the past in Japan and his heart had raced when he had seen the likeness of Ayana the Great. The spideress had been utterly beautiful. His heart pounded when she turned and her smile was as brilliant as he remembered. She looked astonished and thrilled to see the wolf spider but kept it discrete.

"Mister Franklin! Kenta!" She cried as she walked forward.

"My lady! Oh pinkie needed to talk to you." Kenta smirked as he winked at her.

She felt all kinds of warm and she stared at the American kumo. Worry was etched in the rose tarantula's features and she pathed to Kenta to be kind. He in turn snorted in her mind and she was flushed with his desire and need. Asuna definitely needed to see him alone. For the moment the worry on Charles's face was bothering her.

"Charlie please." He said softly.

"Charlie, please come walk with me. Kenta, I will be with you shortly." She said nodding to him.

"May I find a tree and hunt?" He asked with a twist to his lips.

"As you will." Asuna nodded.

Kenta's smile made a shot of pure molten lust shoot to her groin and she had to keep a straight face. He had missed her and he had wanted to see her. She barely nodded to him and he nodded back. Charles took her arm and he walked beside her. Fionn was in armor and Gwydion was swinging his leg from a tree. They were intending to hunt down Bilae and very soon. From Hibari's reports that she had inadvertently found his hide out. Hibari was now in Leth'Evana looking for Sergei.

"Please tell me what is wrong." Asuna commanded in English.

"Ramanga in the United States. Several of my federation have been killed in gruesome and terrible ways. It seems these monsters have no care and they kill mortals as well." He said perplexed.

"It seems that Ayille or her cronies have been busy there. We owe you Charlie. I will return very very soon. I have to see this through but I do honor those who have honored me in the past." She said squeezing his hand.

"I looked up your spiders' history!" Charles blurted.

"Oh? What did you think?" She smiled warmly.

"I saw your likeness as her. That woman, Ayana." He said blushing a little.

"She was terribly ugly, no?" Asuna teased.

"NO!" He said shocked at her words.

"I joked. Did you find her attractive then Charlie?" She smirked.

"She was stunning." He said breathing a little fast.

"Well thank you. Make respite for a couple of days. When we return it will seem as though no time has occurred. Please be calm for a bit. I need to speak with Kenta and read my messages." She said slipping away and bowing.

Charles nodded and Asuna slipped away to find the wolf spider. He sucked in his breath and he looked around. He decided to spy and he masked his scents.

/

Asuna found his tree deep in the forest. He was not hiding his scents and he spied her as she came into his line of vision. She was already undoing her dress and Kenta breathed in.

"Want me that bad huh?" He asked smirking and he jumped down.

"Well when you let me know that is what you wish!" Asuna grinned.

"You think I just want to fuck you senseless?" Kenta asked her jerked her to him.

"Perhaps maybe once then maybe make love?" She asked as she began unlacing his old clothing.

"I don't care! As long as I can pick you up and just have some way with you!" He grinned and he helped to bare her breasts to his view.

"Typical man." She groaned.

"You complain?" Kenta asked amused.

"Oh hell no my darling Kenta." His inu stated as he lifted his hands and held her face.

Kenta's mouth was demanding and needy as his tongue sought hers. She made a noise he loved. Imai Kenta was head over heels in love with her and his kiss turned slow and still demanding. More than hunger ripped through him and he lifted her up and he consumed her. Asuna was almost startled by his intense and passionate actions. Kenta was trying to control himself and he just could not. His eyes blazed red and he moved through the forest. She was surprised and shocked when he laid her down on the ground and continued to just kiss. He slowly pulled his lips back and his breathing was hard. Her eyes were green and she met his red ones.

"Kenta?" She whispered in awe.

"Need you so much. Love you inu. I am so fucking in love with you." He said in a beastly growl.

"Kenta are you okay?" Asuna asked breathless.

"Beast is pawing my mind." He rasped out.

"I will understand if you wish to stop…KENTA!" She moaned as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Shut up inu. Just shut up." Kenta managed to whine out.

His mouth nipped harder and his growls were becoming heavier and coming more frequently. Asuna was in a profound state as he became lost.

"Kenta? Oh my darling, oh! Hai!" She moaned as he bit into her throat.

Kenta could not stop himself if he tried and he felt her hands undo his thick variegated hair. She was clutching at him and he was drinking her blood a little. One of his own hands raked into her silver mane and tangled in the silk like texture. Her face was crumpling as just the act of his taking in her life force was making her lose it.

"I need you too! Oh please Kenta! Oh my Kamis, I need you! Holy hell!" She nearly shrieked.

"Kamis onna! Say it again. Cry my name louder." He growled in juncture.

"Kenta!" She cried out and gasped as he jerked himself back.

Kenta impatiently and hurriedly pulled off his cumbersome silks and he ripped at hers. She saw his eyes looking demonic and hazed. Kenta was in a very full blown takeover of his beast and it showed. He sucked in air as he bared her body and he startled her by opening her thighs somewhat harshly and she arched clear off the ground as he flooded her clit with his venom. Kenta released it into her labia and slipped a finger inside and repeated it with her treasured spot. Asuna screamed out in raptures as heat of unbearable need ripped through her and she began to shake profoundly.

"Hai onna. Hai! You weep so much. So much!" Kenta snarled as he watched her wither.

Asuna was nearly convulsing and she was twitching badly. She screamed out again as he gently massaged her nub and her mind was in chaos. Kenta was enjoying the looks of rapture and the ookami kumo man shut his burning eyes and slipped deep within her mind. Asuna opened her mouth and nothing came out as he sought to bury himself deeply into her conscious. When he had braced the idea of coupling with her wholly; he had abandoned his past fears and took to the manner of making love with his whole heart. Asuna was in a nose dive and as she trembled, broke out into a cold sweat, and shook from the profound act.

"I need you so much. Kenta, oh fuck! Join us please! So empty. So alone!" She moaned in near agony.

"Hai." He whispered hoarsely.

She was bleary eyed as she saw him tug on his own length a couple of times and he widened her thighs more. Her lips trembled terribly as her ookami kumo lover moved to press all of himself against her and she whined in pure inu as he slipped inside of her liquid fire. He nearly lost his mind as he saw and felt so much in her mind. He began a punishing pace but it felt so unbelievable to them both. Kenta was taking and giving so much of himself, his heart, and his soul. Asuna was weeping in utter joy as they groaned and snarled in the intense moment. Why he was giving so much of his inner soul he had no idea but it was too much and not enough. He wanted so much more and Asuna began to suck in air too fast and her mind could not fathom the pleasure.

"Hai! Oh hai. Hai! Love you. I want us. I need us. I will have it all." Kenta said out of his mind and he was close to total surrender.

"Kenta! Oooh Kenta! Pull back. My love pull back." She begged.

"No! Need you. Ours! Ours. Mine!" He said in the beastliest tone she had ever encountered from him.

Her scream was high and rent the air as their sudden end slammed them over the edge and into a sea of pure bliss. Kenta's claws sank deeply and made stains in her skin as she choked out. His own eyes were barely seeing and black edged his vision as he suddenly passed out and fell against her. Asuna had already done so in the midst of her mind shattering release.

/

Kenta woke up first and he realized what he had done. His was aghast at himself and she was passed out and completely vulnerable. She had given up and been ripped open in his beastly haze and never once had he lost it like he had this time. Kenta's hands trembled violently as he gently opened her thighs and his eyes widened. He was almost shaking in his fear and he carefully laid his ear to her belly. His eyes closed and he had never heard such a thing before. The ookami kumo was trembling in true terror and she was coming to. Asuna rested a hand on his head and she was still pretty exhausted and out of it from their surreal and magnificent encounter.

"Did you?" Asuna asked in a heavy whisper.

"Hai." He said with a trembling voice.

"You fear?" She asked gently.

"I have never done this." Kenta managed in horror of his own actions.

"Please do not shy from me Kenta." She said as their eyes locked.

"Can I…may I scent your sternum?" He asked looking bewildered and confused.

She let her hands fall to her sides and he moved as if in slow motion. He took in a deep breath and pressed his nose to her skin. His grey kumo eyes shut in absolute overwhelming emotion and the faint but sweet smell of impending young reached his brain. His body was so tense and something snapped in his brain.

"My son." He cried very softly and she was startled.

"You give me a son?" Asuna asked in a surprisingly happy voice.

"Hai. I give you a son. I give you my future." He said and she felt his tongue on her sternum.

"You are afraid." She said knowing this was the last thing he had wanted or expected.

"No." Kenta replied and his lips pressed to the fleshy portion of her breast.

"What do you feel?" She asked as she trembled a little.

"Love. I feel love." He admitted.

"Kenta." His lover said as happiness soared in her mind and she rested a hand on his head.

"Hai?" He murmured as his mouth closed over a nipple.

"I love you too." She moaned out.

He suckled her slowly and with so much pent up passion and his mind refused to deal with his rational fear. He was the vassal of Naraku and this was the hanyou's mate. A small part of him felt like an utter idiot while most of him rejoiced in the idea of his child. He just gave up for passion and he proceeded to take her again and Asuna was struck dumb. He was capable of such deep feeling and his feeling surprised her beyond belief. Imai Kenta wanted his child and his mind was racing how to have it all.

Charles had witnessed the act of passion and his chest thudded with adrenaline after having witnessed such incredible feelings. She was a spideress reborn but she acted like one still. He was insanely attracted to her and that did not sit well with the two hundred something year old American tarantula. His dark eyes held misery as the attacks in the United States curled his stomach and he was a peace loving man. These creatures were pure evil and he sat under a tree with an image in his mind of the beautiful mixed demoness. He laid his head back against the trunk of the tree and sighed.

"Charles?" Asuna said surprised to see him so close to where she had been.

"Yes?" He asked looking up.

"Are you okay?" She asked nearing him.

Her English was flawless but her accent made him nuts. He shielded his mind and he was an idiot he knew. Charles plastered a smile on his face and pretended.

"I am fine! I was enjoying a nap Lady Asuna." He said jovially.

"I think you lie but it is not my place to intrude Charles." She said bowing.

"Charlie. Please? I know you are more formal but please, call me Charlie." He said holding his breath.

"I have noticed Americans are much less formal. Even the youkai apparently. Okay Charlie." She said taking a seat near him.

"So what is here exactly?" He asked softly.

"Ekimmu and Ramanga scum. I hate them terribly and I will see to their end. What is really on your mind Charlie?" She asked taking his hand in concern.

His hair was so pale brown and the tips seemed dipped in red and he was tense. Asuna watched him carefully and she let her claws barely graze his palm. His eyes widened and he stared at her face.

"I should go." He said wanting to jerk her hand back.

"Are you okay truly?" Asuna asked.

"I saw you!" Charles blurted out.

"I thought so." She said watching his face.

"I am sorry! I am an idiot. I feel like such an idiot. Of course you couple. Okay, I have really embarrassed myself here. I should go and find a river and drown myself now." He said horrified.

"What has you so shook up Charlie?" She asked searching his face.

"I..I think I should go." He stammered.

"You are afraid for your people I know. You saw me in the midst of passion and it has you flustered. What are you thinking?" She demanded.

"I am thinking I should be home and I should probably bang my head against a wall. I should not think you are so unbelievable incredible and that wolf spider is so damn lucky." He blurted again.

"Why does that bother you?" She asked reaching up and palming his cheek.

"You know what touch does to us. Please no." He said gritting his teeth.

"Is your kind of tarantula overly sensitive?" She inquired.

"We are pretty lazy actually." He blushed.

"I see. Docile and even tempered I imagine." The Japanese demoness brushed his lip.

"Yy-es." Charles said eyeing her claw.

"What are you thinking Charlie? You are breathing faster and your blood pressure is rising?" She asked quirking her brow.

"I think, I think you are so fucking beautiful. I think that you were as such when you were her. I am thinking I feel like a lunatic." He breathed.

She leaned forward and kissed his mouth softly. He was stunned and he did nothing and she slowly pulled back.

"I shall not torment you. You are so young yet." She smiled and she got up.

"You handle venom?" he asked biting his lip.

"I am silver inu this life; I am immune to most poisons but not all. The only venom I cannot handle is recluse." She smiled.

"Do you enjoy it?" Charles asked.

"Hai. I enjoy it so very much." Asuna admitted.

"Shit! I have to get out of here." He said jumping up and fleeing.

She watched the young tarantula man leave and she sighed. She could feel an intense fascination and lust for her from him. He was quite striking but she needed to focus. Charles was truly a beautiful young man but she had her choice of so many delectable mates that she needed to stay focused and she intended to. Chanak was still in Hueco Mundo and she wanted to see him. She was happy for the moment and she placed her splayed hand over her abdomen and sighed with pure happiness. She wondered if there were kumo youkai in Britain and a smile spread on her face. She would so love to see Edward's face if one of his own countrymen stood over him with fangs bared and eight legs squishing him. That thought made her giggle and Kenta came up after some time. He whirled her around and hugged her tightly and kissed her till she sank to her knees.

Kenta did not know Lord Gaku Jouichi very well but he was sent back for now and she asked him to grab the former kumo lord and bring him to the past. It made the ookami kumo nervous honestly considering who Jouichi had been mated to.

"May I help you?" Jouichi asked as he patted his girl's back.

His baby girl was suffering from teething and she was crying a lot. He walked and walked her but she kept telling him how much she hurt and he held her to him to soothe her. Kenta stared at the funnel man and his mouth was dry when he saw the young kumo babe.

"You are Imai Kenta? What can I do for you?" The kumo man asked the other.

"I was sent by Lady Asuna to give you this." He said fumbling in his pocket.

"Calm yourself Kenta. I hold you no ill will for being in relation to that whore Fusae. I must have been very demented indeed to have had any feelings for her at all." Jouichi smirked a little.

Jouichi took the letter and he looked over the elegant Japanese of his mitsukai and his smile was warm as he read her flourishing hand. She wanted him to come to her and she wanted to make Bilae and Ayille very afraid. She knew he hated the Ramanga queen with absoluteness and Asuna felt that he could be of tremendous help.

"Leave it to her to know my heart so well, even if it is to kill my enemies." He said touched.

"She wishes you there so you might kill someone?" Kenta asked raising a brow.

"Hai. Hold my dear one." He said handing off the silver haired toddler.

Kenta went stiff as he held the small onna in his arms and Jouichi went about pulling some clothes into a bag.

"They do not morph into monsters or make you grow another thorax Imai Kenta. You could hold her a little softer and speak to her." The former lord chuckled as he went about his business.

"I have never held a youngling before." Kenta said stupidly.

"Let me show you. You are going to be a father are you not?" He said smoothly and Kenta's mouth dropped open.

"I..uh…how did you know?" He asked stammering.

"Asuna told me in her letter. She said you were thrilled but extremely nervous of Naraku. I am not exactly his favorite person either but honestly, I really do not care so much. She said you had no experience with little ones and so I shall instruct you." He said merry.

"I cannot believe and you are not upset?" The ookami kumo man asked.

"Whose son am I?" The funnel man asked laughing.

"Hai right. Okay so she ratted me out and now what?" He asked nervously.

"You will be my new best friend in accordance with my mitsukai's wishes. She would not have you as one of hers if you did not mean something to her my friend. Now when holding a young one…look down and path to them. Hold them with love and as if they are more precious than life." Jouichi commanded.

"You are not a monster." The ookami kumo man said staring at the funnel web.

"Fusae swore it but no. I have a tendency to be rather happy and I enjoy life." He said kissing his Kia's head.

"What happened Lord Jouichi? I mean what happened with her?" He asked curious.

"She connived and wanted power for the ookami kumo or at least her family. She hated the fact Koris ruled you all at the time. I am glad that whore is dead. I really hated Fusae's mother." He said rolling his eyes.

"She was before my time." Kenta blushed.

"Well she had a shrill voice and oh Kamis she thought she was more striking than she was. I hated to look at her in council meetings. The Kamis know it made me wish to vomit." He chuckled.

Kenta laughed and the funnel web man was so personable and he was at ease. He felt more at ease around him than he did Ishin and Naraku combined.

"When did you meet Lady Asuna?" The grey eyed man asked.

"I first saw her in a tree." Jouichi smiled widely.

"A tree?" Kenta barked in laughter.

"Mhmm hai. There there Kia. Do you wish for Nobu to see you?" He asked gently.

"Hai." Came her teary response.

"She is not teething well. She is miserable and she cries much for it. My sweet little angel heart. You look so like my mitsuaki. I love you." He said softly.

Kenta watched Jouichi port via his shoki and he nosed around. He actually saw a photograph of Asuna with Jouichi. Whoever had taken it had captured a look of intense adoration and passionate consumption on her face as she stared him. His throat hurt as he took in the most amazing connection between the two and it was obvious that Lady Asuna loved this man tremendously.

"Kameron took that photo. I was quite amazed really. She looks at me as if I am something amazing. I cannot help that I think she is something beyond that." Jouichi said with tenderness in his voice.

"I love her. She forced me to face my anguish. She forced me to face myself." Kenta said with a harsh pressure in his chest.

"Hai she does that. Nobu shall watch over my children and now I may go. Come Kenta, you need a friend amongst her throng." He grinned and walked beside the other man.

Kenta was still dry throated and his heart hammered. This man was incredible and he was just so good natured. He also knew the legends and he was an incredible fighter but his jovial disposition did not belie that fact. They went to find the lieutenant of Fionn and they went back.

He was so glad that England had such cold rivers this time of year. Charles had witnessed the return of the wolf spider and he brought with him the famed Gaku Jouichi. His stomach clenched and his heart raced when he had witnessed the look she had given the man. The black funnel web was impossibly handsome even by the American spiders' standards and he had a sweet air about him. He also knew the legends of this man and they were fearsome. So now he sat by the frigidly cold river after having gotten himself shivering and very much limp in every way. He did not sense the foot fall and he rolled suddenly and threw the intruder. Asuna yelped when she sank in the water and he scrambled to get her out.

"My my Charlie your reflexes are quick." She said actually laughing.

The poor tarantula was mortified and he actually wished lightning would strike him. Even lightning could kill a demon. She saw his face and she laughed more.

"You have really got to lighten up my friend." Asuna admonished him good naturedly.

"I am an asshole of the worst sort. I am so sorry Lady Asuna." Charles stammered.

"You are sorry for what? Defending yourself? I was masked and you would not have noticed me until you felt the vibrations. I apologize to you. Now I am sodden." She laughed merrily.

"I…you…I swear to God! Please will you just kill me now?" He said redder than his hair tips.

"Say Asuna. I wish to hear you repeat that slowly." The inu-empusae stated softly.

"Asuna. Okay…now kill me?" He tried to joke.

Charles felt the cold wet against his own old style clothing and she hovered her mouth over his.

"You say it well tarantula. Very good." She husked.

"Holy shit. Okay. Okay please do not tease me. I am just an idiot with a crush." He said trying to will his body to calm down.

"Jouichi heard your angst." She said softly.

"Look, I am not trying to intrude on…" He stated and he felt her mouth over his.

Charles was stunned and she kissed him with soft lips and he groaned suddenly. She did something with her tongue that made his knees feel like jelly and she slipped it inside his own mouth as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and held tightly. Asuna was maddening him for no other reason than to do so and Jouichi had told her that the poor man was about to piss himself. He had "suggested" she visit and ease him to calm down. She slowly pulled back her lips and stared at his now red eyes.

"You enjoyed the intimacy?" Asuna asked bluntly.

"Yes. Shit! I am sorry." He said blushing madly.

"I kissed you Charlie. Hold on." She whispered in his ear.

The sweet and hot whisper in his ear made him shudder harshly and she bared her fangs. Asuna sank them into his juncture and he swooned. His moans were heavy and his mind altered. The bite felt like the most potent heat and amazing sex. His eyes fluttered shut and his sighs were frequent. Asuna found the sound pleasing as she licked and sucked in his tangy life force. Charles was trying to stay above it but it was not to be had. His body began to feel a tightening and rush and he cried out loudly as the woman next to him brought him to a completion. He gasped and moaned as he felt his climax erupt and Charles cried out. Asuna's eyes had gone green and she could smell the release and she growled harshly.

"Oh hell." He groaned as the Japanese woman sank to her knees and she unbuckled his belt.

"Smell so good." She snarled hard.

"What? What are you doing? Oh fuck, shit, oh my god!" Charles cried out as she bared him fully.

The rose tarantula was frozen and he was staring at her as she licked at and devoured him. He tried not to react but he did. His member became stiff again and she was in a lust as she began to lick more.

"I…oh my God this is too much." He moaned as his head fell back.

"Hai. Right too much. You smell so good." She growled harshly.

Charles managed to look down and she was fighting some manner of inner beast. He did smell a little differently and for some reason she thought of chocolate. Asuna suddenly wanted that very sweet and intoxicating delicacy and she slowly slid him down her throat. Charles's eyes were wide and red as a whimpering growl escaped his throat.

"How in the hell do you avoid using your fangs?" He gasped before moaning in bliss.

Asuna laughed mirthfully in his head and he was succumbing to such rapture as the woman took and gave with such zeal. Charles felt like an idiot but it all hit him at once as she pulled back and he hit the ground weak as hell and exhausted.

Jouichi really had felt bad for the poor North American tarantula. He told his mate to go ease the poor beast's suffering and he was nosing around. Gaku Jouichi was most certainly the son of Ayana the Great but he did get jealous here and there but he had grown accustomed to the shared passion and found himself quite enjoying the sight of his mitsukai floundering and blacking out more than once. The power he felt over her was extraordinary but he would never say so. He knew his pull over her was great but he also knew it was because of this deep and long connection from this previous life. Jouichi could not remember not loving her in this life and he shrugged. It did not really matter to him as he had no one to impress and his sons ruled the kingdom. He was content to be a father, mate, and friend. It suited him just fine and he gave his love his opinions and she valued them greatly. So now he was here to see if he could hunt down the evil witch who had killed his Sakina. He could not think of his baby girl and not wince in agony. He was able to deal with the loss because of his twins but it killed him nonetheless.

"They are safe?" Kameron said from behind him.

"Hai my friend. Chrestian and Ryo had Aahmes as well. Nobu has my two." He smiled warmly at the amazing man.

"I hate leaving them my lord. I hate leaving them but Ayille is here. I feel her and her rage. She wants me to die in every horrendous manner there is." The frère said growling softly.

"Can you follow that feeling?" Jouichi asked curiously.

"My mistress would be displeased." He said almost nervously.

"I will be there to back you up Kameron. I should like to kill her if I could." The kumo man said cocking his head to the side.

"My lord!" He sighed feeling backed against a corner.

Kameron adored Jouichi very much and the soft spoken and seemingly gentle man could be a stone cold killer when he chose. He also felt close to him because his son was the third in the sibling relationship with the twins as well as being with Asuna frequently. Jouichi knew he was being a cad but he gave the frère his most charming smile and he heard a mental groan. The poor frère was affected by his charms and he had him.

"Please, I beg you say nothing!" Kameron said under his breath.

"I promise my dear friend. Come! Let us see if we can make kumori soup." Jouichi teased.

Kameron stared at the funnel web man and he was simply too beautiful and ethereal in his beauty. The frère was certain that the kumo man knew he was insanely attracted to him but he did not know anyone of any sex who would not be. He was just that god like in his looks. Kameron took the lead and Jouichi watched his strong back.

"Please tell me of Admal and Lei." He said smoothly.

"What do you wish to know?" Kameron choked.

"Who is your most favorite?" Jouichi asked mischievously.

"You are wicked!" The frère said breathing faster.

"Come Kameron! You are a most beautiful creature. The Kamis wept when they formed you my friend. I have met Jing Lei Shi and Admal tr'Awnhi but to be honest Lei is most succulent I think. You must be quite inebriated when you drink in his gaze." He said as he followed the slightly taller man.

"I…your words make me breathe too hard my lord." The frère admitted.

"Surely? How about this! What is your favorite thing to do to your mistress and my mitsukai? Think very carefully." Jouichi said in a light mood.

Kameron felt the heat rise up his neck and his body was tight. He stared ahead and he thought carefully what he liked to do.

"When she is in midst of great passion; she does not realize or know that I feel it. I have learned to temper it and bend it but I feel it. As she takes for her body and her needs; she feeds us frère as well. We bathe in and soak up her energies as well. I do most enjoy sitting back and gazing as you, Lei, or Admal open her gently and slowly. I have seen her memories when you came back this last time." He breathed hard as he explained.

"Eloquent. You saw how I seized up her senses with the softness of a simple hana?" He smirked most beautifully.

"Yes! I think…I think I should like to figure out a way of exploring those senses that are still in fact arachnid in her. She was most beautiful as Ayana but I love her form now the best. It is as Asuna that she created me in her image." Kameron said lifting his chin.

"My mother most probably devoured you Kameron!" Jouichi laughed mirthfully.

"She did seem to enjoy our encounters but I was not there to be loved by her but to love and protect her. I tried and failed." He said in shame.

"Everything does happen for its own reason and plan Kameron. I was meant to step aside. I am a better man as a companion than as a lord. I was a good lord but I made too many mistakes in my personal life that lead to dire results. Fusae was the worst thing I ever did." He sighed.

"She was beautiful." The frère offered.

"Like a widow my friend. Which reminds me. When we strike back against the Ramanga cunt; we do have a widow to visit." The funnel web stated almost defiantly.

"Asuna may freak." Kameron sighed.

"She will be okay." Jouichi said with a wicked gleam in his dark eyes.

"You are going to get us into so much trouble." The other man sighed.

Jouichi smirked and said nothing else. He only followed the elegant frère and planned in his mind how he should like to make Ayille suffer.

/

Both Jouichi and Kameron stood over a high bluff and stared down at a rocky shore as the surf crashed. Jouichi's long ebony cascade held a blue sheen to it as it blew and whipped around him; Kameron's was pulled back and his held a brownish cast. Both men had very dark eyes but Jouichi's looked like onyx and Kameron's had the appearance of sable. Kameron was slightly taller and Jouichi was a little lither. The kumo man had his arms crossed as he stared at the shore and there was a Ramanga feeding on a hapless victim.

"Care to kill it?" He asked softly.

"Absolutely." Kameron said tightly.

Jouichi let his shoki appear and he stepped back and Kameron changed form. The other Ramanga looked up from his devouring of the small human man and it squawked in its nasty voice. Jouichi appeared suddenly out of the venom cloud and grabbed the Ramanga by the throat. It shrieked in fury and the kumo man's eyes were red as hell fire. Kameron was flapping his own wings as he hovered in the sky.

"Where is your maker?" Jouichi asked calmly.

"Fuck you!" It said with spittle dripping from its snout.

"Wrong answer." His voice said ever so softly as his claws dug in slightly.

The beast wildly fought the grasp of the composed youkai in front of him but his grip kept tighter and Jouichi's venomous claws kept going deeper.

"Soon my venom will begin to erode and liquefy your trachea and vocal cords so that even though it hurts you will be unable to even grunt a sound of discomfort. Now, I shall ask again, where is your maker?" His smooth tenor asked.

"Caves in cliffs." The animal screeched and Jouichi crushed his throat.

"Kameron? My beloved friend! I need you to kill this pathetic creature before he regenerates." The kumo lord said as he lifted his head and Kameron settled beside him.

Kameron said nothing and stared into his red eyes. Jouichi stared into his and there deep friendship and kinship between them both. Jouichi reached up and cupped his Ramanga face and Kameron did flinch a tiny bit.

"I know the man you are. I know the person you have become. You are a part of my mitsukai and therefore you are one as well. Never shy from me beautiful Kameron. Always know that I have your safety and life and I shall treasure it and guard it." Jouichi said smiling.

Kameron was too overwhelmed by the words and Jouichi pulled away. He ported out and the frère was left to inflict massive damage to the fledging Ramanga by cutting his heart out and ripping his throat. He hated to do so but the man was too far gone. He beheaded the turnling's last meal as well so it would not turn. Kameron became his humanoid form and he began the process of burying the remains. He was busy with his job and he hated to do it.

"Who are you to kill them?" He heard from behind him.

Kameron stiffened and he whirled around. There stood a man who looked a hell of a lot like him and he had the sickening knowledge that this was the look alike that Ayille had created in his place. He held in his emotions and stayed calm.

"You! You betrayed her and so she took me. You became a filthy incubus whore and left our glorious maker for that diseased cunt?" The other Kameron said scoffing.

"I am glad I became what I am. You would be as well." Kameron stated looking offended.

"You stare at me as if you are so better. I was a prince and you only a village boy. You were made her mate and you left for a sexual animal!" The Ramanga frère stated snarling coldly.

"I am better. I have free will and I am honored. My queen gives me choice in lovers and my life. I have ear and her heart. What do you get? You get your cock bitten and horrid scars on your body! No thank you." The incubus-Ramanga stated in disgust.

"I am Matthew but she calls me your name filth. I hate you. I hate that I should have to endure your legacy. I enjoy what she gives me. I love when she sucks my cock down her throat and bites me. You were a pansy wimp!" The other man said shrieking and came at him.

Kameron ducked a swing and he caught fist and claw. He was fighting a very powerful frère and he realized that Ayille must have found herself a very nasty human to begin with if he enjoyed her sense of love. He had never really enjoyed but had learned to endure it. He had convinced himself that it was love because it was all he had ever known. The other man was out for a kill and he slashed him harshly. His claws stung badly and Kameron rolled into the water as he came up. He moved swiftly but so did the other man. Kameron hoped and prayed that Jouichi was doing okay.

Jouichi knew she was near. He also knew she was injured still. The kumo man was cautious as he stalked his victim as if she was in a web and trapped. He could feel Kameron and he was facing his own problem but the frère of Asuna was way stronger then he gave himself credit for. Jouichi fingered his hilt of his fang and his smile was quite fangy and almost scary. His long black hair trailed behind him and the idea of making her bleed was making him quite thrilled. The passageway opened up into an open cavern and his dark eyes took in the scene. Ayille was there and she looked worse for wear. Her black hair was disheveled and her skin pasty. Her eyes were red as she stared dully out. Her white clothing was torn and some patches of muscle could be seen were her skin had rotted or flaked off.

"What a wonderful sight really." Jouichi whispered.

"Really? How very thoughtful of you." She said as she turned her face.

She looked of death and reeked of it more. Jouichi was most certain he had never seen anything so utterly perfect as Ayille suffering. Her cheeks were sunken in and she had a skeletal look.

"Your ether boyfriend missing and not feeding you enough blood?" He asked coldly.

"It seems my former frères have found such an effective way of dealing with me. I shall not die though. I still remember your daughter's screams as I ate her bowels." Ayille said in a raw voice.

"I know she suffered and I have more ill will towards you than you have a right but you will not make me lose my head because of it. Tell me how you broke apart my mother's lands." The beautiful man said smoothly.

"The one known as Gaku worked with that lusty whore Lansoh. She wanted the power for herself." Ayille smirked.

"Hai. We figured that out bitch." He said leaning against the wall.

"Bilae knew that she was Arianrhod. He discovered that some filthy animal had that fucking bitch's power! The great Goddess of the Moon was reborn as some fucking spider. Can you imagine my surprise? She was a lowly insect!" Ayille snarled and screamed madly.

"Arachnids are not insects you dumb whore." Jouichi corrected her with seething cold and hatred.

"What fucking difference does it make to me?" She screamed beating her chest.

"You are rather stupid but I care not. Please go on." He smirked.

"I was worshipped in India and Madagascar as a Goddess of Vengeance and Justice. I delivered wrath upon the wicked. Humanity did not deserve this world." She said quite madly.

"I am not overly fond of mortals myself but the Kamis did have some use for them. You on the other hand are just pure evil and it is by our right to eradicate your kind and send you to hell forever." He said licking his lips.

Ayille moved swiftly for her condition and she was against him. His hand was up and he was sickened by her appearance. She was snarling; her fangs were more prominent. Her eyes swirled yellow and reddish-orange in her sickening condition as she pushed her face into his very beautiful one.

"You have no wish to look upon me now do you?" Ayille screamed in demonic rage.

"Why would I ever wish to look upon you when I have my mitsukai to gaze on?" Jouichi asked cruelly.

"Did you like Fusae? Did you like how she tried to kill you pretty boy?" She spit on him.

"How do you know about that?" He snarled.

"It is so easy to control those whose minds are weak anyway. You were a direct link to that fucking cunt Ayana who was Arianrhod. I wanted you dead and that bitch screwed up. She could not even fucking kill you!" She said trying to bite him.

Jouichi avoided her fangs and he just reacted. He balled up his hand and he smashed his fist into her mouth and Ayille shrieked in horrible pain as her blood gushed from her mouth. She eyed him and he was growling as he now circled her. He noticed one of her fangs was broken and his face lit up into a beautiful smile. She could not help but notice how perfect his mirth sounded and she hated him. She hated that he had her power and that he loved the slut that made her so miserable in her life. She also hated that he was so friendly with Kameron. Ayille just hated and it fueled her for the moment. She struck his handsome face and struck his cheek, blood dripped down. He only stared at her with the vehemence of his soul and the disdain of such deep hatred born from the expiration of his sweetest and most precious thing in his life. Jouichi would never forgive and the anguish and burning desire for her death fueled him and made him move with terrible preciseness as he grabbed her hair and shoved her harshly against the rocky wall. She grunted as he struck her again and again against the hard and unforgiving mineral barrier.

"You know you only turn me on you beautiful fool!" She laughed evilly.

"You know you only make wish to expel the contents of my stomach more!" He retorted.

"Such flowery words! Do you wrap your mouth around her pussy with that mouth boy?" Ayille asked in a nasty and disgusting tone.

"Does any sort of elegant speech ever leave your diseased and foul hole?" He retorted again.

"Why should I waste my breath?" Ayille laughed wildly.

She whirled and she shoved her face to his and he sneered at her.

"You repulsive wretch! You are dying!" Jouichi laughed almost giddy.

"Oh darling meal, if I die rest assured that you shall too." She hissed.

"Meal? No." His breath hitched and he stepped back with speed.

Ayille was not prepared and he allowed the yoki to flow. She saw the energy too late and she was slammed out of the cavern itself. Jouichi stalked forward like a dark angel in his wrath and his eyes were red in his beastly haze. His skin had a slightly darker caste to it and he was close to changing form and losing his mind to his primitive. She was broken and battered as she picked herself up. Her body was tattered and she was rasping terribly. Ayille just felt hate but she had her second Kameron here in this era and she dragged herself toward his aura. It was coincidence that her original frère was there as well and he was torn up badly and she snarled. She was limping terribly and Matthew Kameron yelled as he scrambled toward his maker. Kameron hissed as blood seeped from deep wounds in his neck and chest. He was doing his best to shield but he knew it would falter soon. Asuna would feel it and he did not want her here. Kameron had been standing but currently found himself staring at the sky as the grotesque form of the Ramanga queen was over him and her claws were ripping at his chest. He managed to throw her and she landed in the water. Jouichi came forward and he pulled his fang. The katana was barely curved at the blade and the hilt was wrapped in white silk. The guard was intricate and if looked at closely it appeared as an open web. Jouichi spun and whirled as he cut into Ayille's back and she screamed a terrible sound as he cut deeply into her lumbar area. Kameron looked at the kumo man gratefully and he was tackled by the other frère. The former kumo lord lifted his fang hand over his head and held out his left hand open and Ayille knew she would be dead. There would be no coming back from this man and there was laughter in the distance.

"What a marvelous creature you are Gaku Jouichi. My sister must weep when you part her thighs." Bilae said stalking forward.

"Where have you been?" Ayille shrieked.

"Macha showed up and delivered me a delightful gift. Now my dear, you are in need." He growled as he jerked Ayille to him.

The Ramanga queen ravenously sank her fangs into his proffered wrist and Kameron yelled no. Jouichi unleashed a Supaida nami and Bilae had to put up a powerful barrier to thwart him. He stared coldly at the reborn fae and it was not possible that a lowly animal daemon should have ekimmu power. It infuriated him still that Arianrhod's actions should have given the worthless lower beings such abilities. Ayille needed to glutton herself and he stared at the luscious being that was the spider male. His swirling eyes narrowed and he saw the former frère of Ayille and he suddenly ripped her off of him.

"Enough for now baby girl. I have a vendetta to carry out and I want you to make him hurt." He whispered.

Ayille smiled and some of her beauty had returned. She made a turn and they had stood in the water. Bilae phased quickly and Jouichi was now facing a slightly healed Ramanga queen. Kameron looked to and fro and he felt claws at his back.

"Hello frère. I am Bilae. I am sure you remember me. You are directly linked to Arianrhod now. I have use for you." He smiled and Kameron surprised him by belting him across the face.

The reborn ekimmu stumbled back as Kameron fell back into a fighting position and he was now nervous for him and Jouichi. The kumo man only wanted to rip Ayille's face off and Kameron was seeing how Bilae could end up turning this bad, very bad indeed. The kumo man was doing very well and he was slicing her and cutting deeply into her skin. She was regenerating somewhat quickly but he was leaving his venom in her in copious amounts but she was dripping such filthy words of how much she loved his hate. Jouichi heard a shout of pain and he jerked his head to the side. Bilae had sunk his fangs into Kameron; frère of his beloved mitsukai and the man went down. Bilae met his eyes and he quickly phased out with the former mortal known as Aahmes. Ayille took that short opportunity to hit Jouichi squarely in the head and he fell back into the water.

"Oh happy day. Go back and tell your cunt that I have her boy. I will make certain she feels his death." She laughed giddily.

Ayille did not wait for a response and she ported out. Jouichi was stunned silent and he made his venom cloud appear. He rolled into it and he was back in Scotland and back amongst the forest and the camp of his mate. He was shaking and he knew his need for revenge had caused a good man deep danger. He looked up and he saw Kenta first and he quickly neared him.

"Help me." Jouichi said softly and urgently.

"What is it my lord?" The ookami kumo asked shocked.

"I made a mistake. I know…Asuna will be…I need to retrieve Kameron now." He said gulping.

"Holy shit. Now. We have to go NOW!" Kenta said hurriedly.

Jouichi was numb and he was actually afraid. Kameron was not only important to Asuna but to him as well. The kumo man knew horrendous fear.

"You shield her from this do you not?" Bilae said smirking as he traced Kameron's jaw with a claw.

"What I do is not your business." The frère stated calmly.

"Do you think I will allow Ayille to have you?" The dark ekimmu asked smirking coldly.

"I think you are fucked in the head." Kameron replied in hate.

"Perhaps by your standards but then I really do not give any sort of shit about anyone's standards now do I?" He said licking his cheek.

"Fiend!" The empusae man hatefully.

"What has your Asuna formerly known as Arianrhod done for you? Hmm? Please enlighten me." Bilae stated ripping Kameron's tunic.

"I serve my queen. That is all I care about." The other man replied.

"Oh you shall be fun." He said sickly sweet.

"I will not allow you to use me to get to her. You will kill me and that is all that will be done. I am only frère." Kameron stated very calmly.

"Oh my. Ayille was mad about you boy but I am beginning to see what it was she raved about. You have something that is so different." The former body of Raganos said smiling seductively.

Kameron was terrified but he did not allow it to show. He knew Asuna would wonder why she felt nothing from him and it would cause her to go a little nuts. He knew their bond was rather deep but he refused to let this cretin use him to destroy her. Bilae ripped more and slowly just a bit more. The frère knew that he was most likely going to die but he was fine with it. He knew they were at a crossroads in their fight and if his life was given in service of his queen and mate then he was happy. Kameron felt peace settle in his heart and mind and Bilae was shocked as he heard only a tiny bit of his mind.

"You are something precious. How very extraordinary to find a jewel that was once a piece of meat." He said caressing his cheek with the back of his hand.

Kameron was revolted and he growled in his hate as the ekimmu just touched him softly and the pressure in the area became deafening. His eyes widened and he was totally afraid.

"Big sister felt your absence so soon? How very amazing you must be frère. She is pissed." He grinned.

Bilae smirked as he stepped back and he walked out toward the opening in the trees. Asuna was in the middle of the clearing and her green yoki was dancing along her arms and her hair seemed filled with static electricity.

"You found him so quickly." Bilae laughed as he approached.

"You think yourself so suave ekimmu? I assure you that you are not!" Asuna raged in hate.

"This man must be awesome indeed to warrant such a response." The lava ekimmu stated as he smirked maliciously.

Asuna's chest was heaving but she had felt the ever so brief fear of Kameron and she had lost her mind. She followed the terror and it had led her here. She felt the subtle aura of Jouichi and Kenta and she suddenly unleashed her yoki at the enemy. She gave the two kumo a chance to free the man who served her so selflessly and passionately. Bilae rolled to the ground to avoid the deadly energies of the reborn wind goddess. Asuna lowered her chin and then lifted her head; her eyes blazed green and she extended her hand. Her fang appeared and she came at Bilae like the wind she commanded.

/

Chanak felt fear and he knew it was hers. He was watched carefully but he was angry. Maec would not let him be alone and he was guarded personally by Admal. He stood up in anger and the Shouten king looked over.

"She is in danger." He shouted.

"That is not your problem." Maec said calmly.

"Pardon me? You care not if your wife is in danger?" Chanak hissed.

"I care but I also know that Isha is a powerful warrior. Sometimes it is best to stay out of her way than to interfere." He reasoned.

"She is in danger!" The Soten hissed and felt helpless.

"Leave it be!" The Shouten snapped.

Chanak made a decision and he spoke rapidly and held out his hands. The blinding light and wall of thick and thorny vines was impregnable as he made a dense fog of mist appear. He stepped into it and he was on the mortal plane. His dark hair was down and he wore loose silk pants in black silk and a loose tunic in white silk. His rainbow eyes scanned and he felt the ekimmu who pulled the strings of his mother. He knew the man by reputation and he hated him. He hated him more than anything. Chanak appeared from a rolling fog and walked in on the fight. Asuna was surprised and her jaw dropped as he flung her backwards and the tree itself seemed to hug her tightly. Bilae saw the son of his ally and daughter of his soul. His smirk was dark as he appraised the boy.

"You have big balls little man. I assure you it shall be my pleasure to teach you that you should have not betrayed us." Bilae said in such a silky tone.

"I would never follow you. I only followed my mother. She was never yours. She only used you for power." Chanak scoffed.

"You think I did not know she betrayed me at any time? Sanra was a good cunt and a great source of power. Her limitless appetites for destruction led to many a diversion and kinks in history. I am so pleased that she is such a perverted bitch." The ekimmu said laughing horribly.

Chanak refused to believe it and Asuna went to shout out. Jouichi and Kenta slipped passed with Kameron as the Soten prince came at Bilae. Everything happened too fast and all at once. At first Bilae and Chanak had been ready to fight and then they were nowhere to be seen. Asuna was freed from her bonds of the tree and her mouth fell open. She looked wildly around and she proceeded to scream her Soten's name.


	107. Chapter 107

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: *intense scenes of yaoi and blood. Please, do not read if it bothers you.* First half is a delving into kumo history as Joucihi reveals and finally shares some of his greatest pain and beginning of his personal fall. Back and forth as battles flow as Kameron, Chanak, Asuna, and Jouichi all face and delve out punishment. A son realizes a truth as he has to come to reality. Bilae, Ayille, and Sanra all muck up and cause pain and confusion. Thank you all for reading and as always, I love to hear from you. Some resolutions are nearing as the battles in the past will meet up with the future tying all eras and some major facts will be dropped. THANK YOU!

Mirrors of Reflection

Asuna ported back to her base and she flung herself at Kameron. He held onto her and she was checking him to make certain that he was okay. He tried to stop her from fussing and he knew she was panicked about Chanak. His queen was snarling and hissing at his few injuries and she was angry. She was thoroughly angry at Jouichi and the kumo man did look guilty.

"Are you certain you are okay?" She asked.

"Yes mistress! I swear. It was my idea my lady. I dragged Jouichi along." He said trying to smooth things over.

"Do not lie to me!" Asuna snarled.

"Mitsukai! I am sorry. I allowed my anguish the better of me." Jouichi explained in shame.

"Jouichi! You knew I would not want you going after her! Damn it! She is not weak! She damn near killed you when the twins were born. Why can you not wait?" His mate raged.

"Because she stole my girl child from my life and it is unforgivable! You have given me two more but Sakina was still my child. How can I ever forgive or forget her?" Jouichi asked in anguish.

She lifted her fist and it shook in her anger and her own pain. She could not entirely be angry at him but she also could not entirely be unmad at him. Asuna was furious and she snarled at him as she suddenly stormed away.

"Mitsukai please?" He called after her.

"Give me space for now Jouichi! You erred." Asuna screamed back at him.

He sighed as she stormed away and he knew she was right. He looked over at Kameron and his friend put his hand on his shoulder.

"She will calm my friend. Chanak is dear to her as well." Kameron stated gently.

"Then let me retrieve him! I am sorry." He sighed feeling idiotic.

"She would be angrier and more incensed if something happened to you as well Jouichi." The frère stated in complete honesty.

"This cannot stand." The beautiful man uttered and he stormed off after his treasured lover.

Kameron knew there was fixing to be a huge blow up. The frère looked at Kenta and the wolf spider nodded. He slipped away and the ookami kumo were stealthy and lone hunters. Kenta was a hell of a fighter and an insanely good tracker. Her turned also knew of a better tracker and he thought long and hard. They had problems dealing with theses taijiyas and he felt perhaps it would be best to bring one of the best here. He made up his mind and he went searching for Fionn.

"Mitsukai, I would speak!" He called after her.

"I do not like you right now!" She snarled back at him.

"You do not have to feel tender but listen to me!" Jouichi demanded as he came up behind her.

"Do not dare try to sweet talk me with eloquent words Lord Gaku Jouichi! You fucked up! You are one of my most powerful mates yet you let your emotions lead you!" She seethed.

"As if you do not angel?" He retorted.

"That is not fair Jouichi!" Asuna said getting in his face.

"Really? You gave me Sakina. You bore me our child from your body against Sendai and gave me my daughter. You gave me purpose again. You gave me a life and you expect me to shun her memory and cower as a fool? My mother would never have asked that of me!" He said smoothly.

"I am not your mother Jouichi!" She growled loudly.

"No, you are not but your soul was. She would not have allowed me to cower and because you have become inu you expect and demand that I abide. I cannot! I am her son Mitsukai! I am her son and I always will be her son. I am the son of Ayana the Great and I will act my nature." The beautiful man said standing up to her.

"Hell no! NO! I will not survive! I will die! You fool! If you live on than I am ok but if you die than I will as well!" She cried out as she stared at him.

"I will not die my heart, my soul, my reason for being." He said coming to her and gathering her in his arms.

"You are trying to sweet talk, charm, and overwhelm me Gaku Jouichi! It is not fair or right. If something happened to you or Kameron…I could not think or function. I could not…you bastard!" She moaned as his mouth was pressed against her juncture.

-Please Mitsukai. Please, do not be angry with me. I need you. Always in need of my sweet. Please?- Jouichi thought.

"You did this to those onna when you were young! You befuddled their senses until they dropped their kimono for you! You are a cad! You are a beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, god like cad Jouichi!" She groaned as he did not let up.

-I have not a good soul?- He inquired in mind as he licked up her throat.

Asuna's breath hitched and she trembled for him. He knew she was severely angry and he hated fighting with her. He avoided it always and he remembered his fights with his mother. They never ended up inappropriate. He always lost his head and slammed her against a wall, the floor, or her bed. His mother's eyes would widen and she would stare at him as his chest heaved with emotion.

"_How dare you Jouichi!" Ayana snarled at her still young son._

"_How dare I? I want to know where you go!" Jouichi snarled in his mother's face._

"_I am your mother! I want to know why you seem to need to fuck worthless whores under my roof!" She snarled back._

"_Because you do!" He retorted._

"_You are my son!" She hissed._

"_You are my mother." Jouichi said in anger._

"We used to fight often Mitsukai. I had such insane need for you. I needed you. I used to come to your bed even as a young man to hold you. I know how maddened it made what I thought was my father. We were so close but we fought so much. We hated most of each other's lovers." Jouichi admitted as his peppered her chin and jaw with soft kisses.

"Should never have been born to me." She whined as he only traced his lips on her skin.

"Well of course we know this now. Do you know how much I loved Ayana?" He asked hoarsely.

"I know. She loved you too." Asuna admitted with more emotion.

"Close your eyes my Mitsukai." He said softly.

"Why?" She asked softly in return.

"I will show you something I have never shown you." He said threading fingers into her hair.

"What?" Asuna asked with trembling in her voice.

"You always trust me. Trust me now." He pleaded.

Asuna nodded and she shut her eyes. She lowered her mental barriers and she was filled with his utterly powerful and sensual mind and memories. Her breath caught and she moaned as she just felt his inner being. Jouichi was just so magnificent that it made her warm in so many places. Asuna felt and she began to see.

_He stood by and Lord Gaku Jouichi had presented his newborn son; Prince Hisashi to his people. His mate and consort Lady Fusae looked ravishing in a pale gold kimono and his eyes held deep passion. His mate was a beautiful onna. It was true she could be cold sometimes. Fusae did have it in her to be cruel as well. He hoped that the longer they were mated that they would develop a deeper bond. She would not nurse their son and that hurt him but some noble onna would not do so. His mother had nursed all of her children. Ayana had been different. Ayana had been a goddess almost._

"_Jouichi, I tire." Fusae complained._

"_As you wish. I will see Hisashi to his rooms." His said gently eyeing his handsome son who favored his lovely mate._

"_Do you intend to have him in his cradle by your futon?" She asked in a nasty tone._

"_Why would I not?" He asked confused._

"_Ugh. Funnels." She rolled her eyes and walked away._

"_Your Haha is still grumpy after birth. She will come around. My own Haha got grumpy too. Shall we go and visit her now?" Joucihi asked his babe and the boy gurgled softly._

_Jouichi walked with his son and he appeared before his mother's shrine and the unknown man named Nagaharu. He went to his knee and held up his son as he bowed his head._

"_Mother? This is Hisashi. He was only born three days ago. I had hoped for a girl that I might name her after you but a son pleases me, I must admit. I find Lord Bihua here often. I know he loved you but I hated him. Chikara and I are talking again. I wronged him Mother. I am so sorry. I understand now why you did what you did. I understand my actions made you very unsettled. I miss you so much and I find myself so very alone yet I have my siblings. I have my mate but when I look at her I only hope that one day she may look at me the way you did. I hope she may love me; Jouichi, not the Lord of the Combined Kumo." He said to the kanji._

_His hand drifted to the writing and his fingers slowly slid down the marble. Tears fell slowly from the corners of his eyes and he let them. Jouichi heard a soft sigh behind him and he looked over at his sister Erena. She had lost so much too but she never said anything. She only suffered in silence._

"_Do you wish me to take your son back to his nurse Brother?" Erena asked._

"_Would you?" He asked surprised._

"_Hai. I miss her too Jouichi. We all do. The rest of us knew you were her favorite but she loved us as well. We all love and miss our mother. I do not see Ayana Agelina but I see the onna who birthed me and raised me." She said simply._

"_Oh Erena. You know she would have loved that." Jouichi said emotionally._

"_I know. Hello little prince. You look hungry. Come little boy. Let us find your nurse so that you may eat." She whispered and began a haunting tune._

_It hurt him to hear her sadness as she was closest of his siblings to him in age and she always sang a sad song. Lord Jouichi hoped and prayed. He wanted to love again. He wanted to hope again. He wanted what was missing in his life. He wanted his passion back._

_/_

_Jouichi walked along his the outer halls of his Korean palace and he had been informed that Chikara was here. A smile played upon his lips and he was anxious to see him. Jouichi entered his state room and Chikara was seated and his brown hair was pulled up in a knot and he wore a long haori in tan silk. He looked regal and mature now. He bowed his head to his oldest friend and Jouichi did the same. He prayed and hoped that they could be as they were when they were younger. He missed Kara as he called him. _

"_Hello Lord Jouichi." Chikara said properly._

"_Can we lose propriety and you just call me Chi and I call you Kara?" He asked hopeful._

"_As long as we stay away from foreign whores and stick to our own sake houses." The Earth tiger lord said softly but he lifted his brown eyes._

"_Kara!" Joucihi cried softly and he actually hugged his best friend._

"_We were children. We made mistakes. Forgive me my silence Chi." Chikara stated as he was hugged tightly._

_He knew Gaku Jouichi was in a lion's den. The combined kumo were treacherous and cold at times. Jouichi was a good man and a good soul. The current lord was just as intelligent and as much a mighty warrior as Ayana the Great had been but he only seemed half alive. The death of his mother had left him lack luster. Jouichi craved close companionship. Many had thought the relationship between mother and son totally wrong and odd but Chikara knew that nothing terrible had ever occurred. They had never been inappropriate; they had just been intense. Jouichi needed; no demanded affection. Chikara could not help but still love his best friend. Jouichi called on sake and the nurse brought around Hisashi for him to show Chikara. The tarantula did not have any children yet himself but he was betrothed to an agreeable partner named Orika. She was a good and noble onna and his mother had said that she would produce good stock. Chikara had agreed and had not thought on it. He rarely sought flesh after the disaster that had caused his father's death and he knew it was because he felt it was his fault. Instead of seeking pleasure; Chikara sought peace and prosperity for his kind. He sought stability as Ayana had commanded. The funnel web would not stop talking and some things would never change. Jouichi is seemed was trying to talk himself into being happy but the Earth tiger lord could see that he was sad and terribly melancholy. Ayana's death still affected him badly and it was said that Lady Fusae was rather cold. Chikara could only feel badly and he decided that he would be the best of friend and advisor to his lord and friend. Jouichi would have someone to count on in this jungle that was the Tsuchigumo Empire._

_/_

_Jouichi was in his futon and he was sleeping. Hisashi slept in a cradle beside his futon and Fusae refused to come to him. It angered him and he sighed. She was showing less and less interest in their child and he was feeling more and more despondent. Hisashi woke up and began mewling and Jouichi made a soft snort. He dragged himself up and called on a servant to call on his maid servant who nursed his son. The brown funnel web onna came in quickly and she bowed before the beautiful lord as she neared him._

"_I know it is late Hitome. Forgive me." Jouichi sighed softly._

"_Oh my lord! Please never ask forgiveness from me! I am honored to do this for the son of Ayana." Hitome stated softly as she gathered the infant prince up._

"_Odd I know. His mother should be nursing him." He said almost coldly._

"_Ookami kumo women are less apt to do so and are more apt to be warriors my lord. She is a beautiful woman and worthy of my lord." The beautiful nursemaid said._

"_Beautiful indeed." The black eyes of the lord said watching Hisashi suckle._

"_May I ask an overly impertinent question my lord?" Hitome asked timidly._

"_You may ask me anything onna. You give my son his sustenance. I think you may even call me Jouichi." He smiled warmly._

"_Does she visit your bed my lord?" She asked with downcast eyes._

"_Lady Fusae is away at her harpy mother's castle. I have not seen her in about two weeks. The price I pay for having mated another royal." He sighed._

_Hitome stayed silent for some time and she nursed Hisashi till he fell into sweet, deep slumber. She lay the beautiful boy back down into his cradle and swaddled him in his silk blankets. The beautiful brown funnel bowed so low that her forehead touched the floor. Jouichi wanted to just demand she act normal but Ayana had given him and their family a fearsome reputation. _

"_I beg something Jouichi." She said in a husky tone._

_A shiver went down his spine and his eyes widened. Hitome lifted her head and she met his eyes._

"_Allow me to give some measure of joy to my lord, only touch and none in return. Allow me to show him what an honor he does me by allowing me to even be near his son." Hitome begged._

_Jouichi's throat was dry and he was no whoremonger anymore but he was truly desperate it seemed these days to feel. His eyes only widened and he barely nodded. She crawled forward and her dark brown eyes took in his sculpted white chest. Her mouth immediately went to a flat nipple and he stifled a groan as she pressed him back. Hitome hated the ookami kumo whore that was his mate and she was desperate to see the young lord happy again as he was before their great queen had died. Joucihi was moaning softly as she sucked on his pulse point hard. She knew he would rut no other as he was mated but she would release his tension. Hitome snaked a hand down his flat belly and he hissed as her warm hand wrapped around his shaft. She dragged fangs and sucked pulse hard as she pumped his cock. He was so sinfully beautiful and so utterly male. Hitome and the other noble funnel females used to whisper that the jorogumo had gotten tired of weakling males and made a male funnel so beautiful so that he could control and make the female subject to him. Gaku Jouichi was just so powerful and so beautiful to behold. His cries were soft so he would no wake up his son and Jouichi's eyes were straining red. Forbidden thoughts entered his shielded mind and he was sucking in his breath. The beautiful young lord had to bite his lip hard to keep from screaming out the name of the only onna he truly wanted in his life. He kept himself from screaming out his lewd fantasy and Hitome watched him jerk and whine as his scorching white essence shot from his slit in thick ropes. His ebony hair was damp from sweat and he had not had the touch of another for some time. His royal seed had been wasted in her opinion when it should have filled the belly of his mate. She hated the fucking ookami kumo and she hated her lord had to be satisfied this way. _

"_Thank you Jouichi. I love to serve my lord in any way." She said kissing his brow._

"_Thank you Hitome for keeping my honor." Jouichi breathed slowly._

_She nodded and he lay there catching his breath as she silently rose and left his presence. Jouichi surprisingly did not feel dirty. He hated to use an onna but if she wanted and had no objection; he could see himself surviving his isolation by allowing a little familiarity. His eyes shut and he smiled a little as he replayed the fantasy of the brown haired funnel and his goddess giving him his happiness._

_/_

_Jouichi and Fusae sat next to each other at the low banquet table. Hisashi was over a year old now and he knew…he knew that his mate did not love him. She tolerated him and she appeared at his side for state functions and enough to give him enough support but otherwise she was gone. Jouichi was drinking heavily which he did not normally do but there were trade negotiations going on with a group known as the white widows. They were very unusual but he was fascinated by their variations in color and manners. It was obvious that like all widow species that the females ruled the roost and the female leader of this group was eyeing him. Fusae actually scooted closer and he was surprised. He ignored her actions and continued to be charming and himself._

"_I hear so much of your mother, Lady Ayana. I hear she was so very beautiful Lord Jouichi but I think you are very much a beautiful creature." Queen Janhanna stated._

"_Thank you your majesty. My late mother was an incredible onna. I miss her every day." Jouichi said bowing his head. _

"_So interesting that you subjugate your males like you do." Fusae piped up._

"_You say subjugate Lady Fusae; I say do as our nature intends. Our men are not slaves. My bed has three or four of my kind in it every night. I give them my attention as they give me their seed. I have many children as your own mother did Lord Gaku Jouichi." Janhanna stated staring directly at him._

_Her eyes were light red. It was odd and her hair was a blonde-beige. She was beautiful to be sure and he felt his body wishing for something. He downed his sake and he gave her a charming smile._

"_I prefer to think that we are equals here your Majesty. Lady Fusae is my consort and has given me my son. Her mother is a lesser ruler within my kingdom and I am proud that she is my mate." Jouichi stated and he lifted his mate's hand and kissed her knuckles._

_It was all show and it was all fake but Jouichi would not dishonor Fusae in front of a foreign kumo. His mother had taught him that. The dinner waned and he wanted to see his son and he nursed his sake as he walked to the balcony of his Korean palace._

"_She is not worthy of such a perfect man." Janhanna said behind him and softly._

"_Pardon me?" Jouichi asked as he turned._

"_I have rarely seen a male spider of such strength and beauty. I knew of your mother. I feared her name Lord Jouichi but that woman is not worth you." She said softly and vehemently in his ear._

"_I am sorry you think so Queen Janhanna. My son is in need of attention and I need to say good evening. It pleases me to have knowledge and to know you truly my lady. It is an honor." He said bowing to her and he walked away._

_Janhanna watched and she grieved for the sultry and beautiful creature. The one known as Fusae was pure ice and she feared for the young funnel web lord._

_/_

_Jouichi was softly walking Hisashi as he just communed with his son. He was stunned to see Fusae standing in his doorway and she watched him as he walked their child._

"_Put the boy in his own room Jouichi. He is too dependent upon you." She sneered._

"_Fusae, I will raise my son as I see fit. You bore him but I tend him." Jouichi snapped in anger._

"_Put him away Jouichi. Your mate has come to your bed." Fusae said softly._

_There was a naked look of desire in her features and he was caught off guard. _

"_What brought this about Fusae?" He asked confused._

"_That onna. She looked at you. She desired you." She whispered as she neared him._

"_You are jealous? I have touched no other onna Fusae." Jouichi stated honestly._

"_Take me mate?" Fusae asked huskily._

_Jouichi trembled and his ookami kumo mate was asking for him. He walked into the adjoining bedroom to his and he lay Hisashi in the web that he had spun himself. He patted his son's head and back and kissed his brow._

"_My beautiful boy." He whispered and his baby boy sucked his thumb as he slept._

_He walked back into his bed chamber and Fusae was naked on his bed. Her breasts were slightly large and tipped with caramel nipples. She opened her long slender thighs. Her russet colored curls shrouded her sex and she was dripping._

"_Fusae." He groaned as he fell to his knees and crawled towards her._

_His mate said nothing but he lowered his mouth to her center and inhaled deeply. Fusae moaned deeply and groaned as the current lord began to lash his tongue deep within her channel and she enjoyed this. Jouichi was so very good at bringing about orgasm with his mouth. She did not let him in except rarely. She said she did not want a large brood like Ayana had. The look of pain on his face had made her sneer. Fusae kept her mind shut tightly but he was rapt to just partake of his mate. _

_Jouichi nibbled her clit and he was maddened in her female's smells. He let his claw pinch her nub barely and she cried out as his funnel venom made her throb. She loved to be taken anally as well and he repeated his actions. He knew she did not want anymore younglings and it truly did hurt him. He wanted more but he resigned himself. Jouichi had her center and second entrance quivering violently as he slipped two fingers within her. She arched her body and moaned for him crazily as she would never scream his name. He refused to let it hurt him and he would enjoy her body. His mouth covered her ample tit and she rasped out harshly. He knew by her responses that she was nearing her end. Fusae arched her bottom up as he thrust harder._

"_Oh fucking hai! Hai! Hai!" Fusae snarled as she came hard and soaked his fingers._

_It did make him feel good to have her scream out something and he enjoyed seeing her quiver because of his attentions. She lifted her head and she got a beautiful if not sly smile on her face._

"_Now Jouichi, it is your turn my lord." Fusae purred._

"_Oh?" Jouichi asked surprised._

"_Hai." She said grinning._

_Jouichi was disarmed by her manner and she lay him back. Fusae began to quickly undress him and she was busy with making him mad in need. He gasped as she barely ran claws along his thighs and she licked up his belly._

"_Fusae! Kamis my love! Oh please." He moaned softly for her._

"_Really Jouichi?" Fusae asked._

"_Hai!" The funnel web said gasping._

_Fusae licked up his cock and his soft cry was needy and he gasped in funnel his feelings. He spoke such lewdly beautiful words as his mate quickly sat astride him. She slammed down and he groaned as she fucked him. Jouichi knew it was not love but his mind needed to think it. She rode him and he was so gasping and sighing as his beautiful consort did what she did best. His consort was absolutely amazing in her skills as a lover. She suddenly got off of him and he whined softly._

"_Do you want my venom?" She demanded._

"_Hai!" He said with passion laden eyes._

"_Fine." Fusae said as her smile became cold. _

_Jouichi did not register fast enough but she grabbed his cock and stabbed in the juncture of his thigh and groin. The funnel web screamed out. It was not a small bit of venom but she flooded him in it like she would a prey animal. He saw her face and he saw hate. He rolled to his side and his groin felt like it was falling to pieces._

"_I am not your whore. You do not subjugate me you fucking funnel web bastard! I have waited and waited. I hate you. I hate that brat. When you die and you will…I will rule this kingdom." Fusae laughed coldly._

_Jouichi could not believe what had happened and he was crying out. Fusae had not counted on Hisashi's nursemaid and Hitome was horrified. She was silent and she spirited the small prince away and she went to the only person Jouichi trusted. Within half an hour the Lord's private chambers were busted into and Lady Fusae was dragged screaming and kicking by the soldiers of the kingdom. Jouichi was withering in agony as the venom tried to slowly work its way and slowly kill him. His heart began to stutter and the healers were brought immediately. Nobuya, who had delivered Jouichi into the world, was the one to save him. Jouichi barely clung to life for weeks and the nobles in the kingdom were horrified. Erena herself had beat Fusae nearly to death and the son of Ayana the Great was thought to be dead soon. When it became clear Jouichi would live the cheers in the kingdom went up all over. No one knew the damage that she had truly wrought. Hate had replaced love and once a heart that had been full and joyful was shriveled and dead. No one knew the horror that Jouichi felt and faced every day. The loneliness and anguish threatened his mind and soul. He only retreated into himself and things seemed to fall by the wayside. It became clear that all hated Lady Fusae and he kept her alive and as his consort. The ookami kumo became hated and distrusted as it became clear that Jouichi kept the whore alive to make her pay. No one knew it was because he still loved her and someday hoped she could love him too._

Bloody tears fell down her face and she was soon sobbing. Jouichi had never shown her the details of what had happened when Fusae had tried to kill him.

"My mind became lost in loneliness and pain Mitsukai. Chikara was there but we know what a poor father I became later on. Hisashi was innocent but I saw her when I looked at him. I had nothing to hold onto my sanity at all. I would do such treacherous and hateful things to her in return. I humiliated her any chance I got. I dishonored her in front of anyone and I did treat her like a slave. I remembered what it was like when I was young and my great mother would hold me to her and tell me everything would be okay. I remember I could smell her when she was to bear my siblings and I used to love to lay my head to her belly. I remember and I am certain that is when Gaku began to hate her. She always allowed me more freedoms than he, her consort had. My memories is where I chose to dwell as I ruled and it was always her face that I saw until one day I saw an inu in my tree." Jouichi smiled softly.

"I understand." Asuna wept softly.

"My sweet Mitsukai! I do not mean to make you weep! I only know that the pain I feel for Sakina fills me and makes me rage the same as when I was mated to Fusae. I feel madness overcome me and I act. I sincerely apologize as I become difficult at best and horrid at worst." The beautiful man expressed.

"What did you think when you saw that inu in your tree?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"I was so amused but very besotted. Her beauty snared and it has not let me go for over a thousand years. When I spied an evocative act; my soul wept and I wanted again. I wanted but I was anchored by my sordid past. When she showed up in the forest and gave me her sweet uppyr kiss. I learned to love again." He said softly kissing her mouth.

Asuna reached up and held his cheek with her warm palm and it started soft and gentle. His manner was always passionate. Jouichi needed her forgiveness and he lifted her up as their tongues slowly slipped back and forth. His hunger for her made his brain haze red and the funnel web man was suddenly ripping his lips from hers. His kisses began to become blazing as it burned up her throat.

"Oooh Jouichi." She groaned hard.

"Music. Sweet notes spilling from your mouth." Jouichi growled harshly.

He was aggressive as he ripped open her hanfu and let her breasts spill open to his gaze. He could smell her condition and Jouichi palmed her breasts as his lips sucked at hers. He rolled a pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger and she gasped in deeply. Jouichi mouthed her juncture hard and she felt a tightening in her chest.

"Jouichi!" She cried softly.

"Hai! Hai! So luscious. Love this." Her kumo lord stated in a daze.

Asuna felt that sweltering and sinful mouth wrap around her tit aggressively as he suckled her. She mewled and whimpered for him as he did so. It was this scene that Kameron came upon and he stepped back to give privacy. Jouichi lifted his hand and beckoned the frère without looking and he slowly slinked forward. He had come to tell his queen that he would be gone but a very short time. Kameron saw Jouichi suckling her hard and his own body and cock was tight and hard.

"Mistress?" Kameron whispered.

"Huh? Hai?" Asuna managed to whimper.

"I was here to say, that is I was going to retrieve but I am…fuck!" He said crashing his mouth against hers.

Jouichi had not planned it this way but she was groaning and screaming wildly into Kameron's mouth as his hand drifted down and the kumo slipped two fingers between her nether lips. Her juices flowed as he rubbed her sex as he tasted and swirled his tongue. Jouichi slowly pulled his mouth back and let her tip pop. She moaned as his lips glistened and he could only focus on the onna he loved; had always loved really.

"Mmmm Mitsukai…your sweet honey drips. I am going to kneel and lave it up like a parched traveler." He groaned kneeling in front of her.

Kameron let her mouth go and he stared down at the kumo man. Jouichi's words made him lose his mind as well. His queen was shaking badly as the kumo held her lips apart and he just licked up and down her slit. Kameron had to hold her up as Jouichi just enjoyed her flavor and the contours of her female flesh. Kameron was shocked to see burning red eyes and Jouichi was barely holding it together. Jouichi's black cascade was down and blew softly in the wind as he drank of her.

"Lord Jouichi?" The frère asked trembling bad himself.

"Hai Kameron? Oh this? Oh hai! I am losing my mind to my beast. I am linked to my Mitsukai. Oh Angel." He growled harshly as his thumb claw nicked her nub.

Asuna's eyes rolled back and Kameron was sucking in air. Jouichi slipped fingers into her soaked channel and his growling became worse.

"Need to take her. Need to join her. Kameron. I am losing mind. Help me." Jouichi growled out wildly.

"How?" He said trembling.

Asuna was still held up by Kameron and Jouichi jerked her down. The kumo man had her on her back within a moment with her thighs wide open and Jouichi pressed Asuna's legs to her chest. She was almost folded in half and his growling was mindless. She could only whimper as his mind was so deep in her.

"Kameron?" Jouichi snarled.

"Yes?" Kameron asked softly.

"Behind me. Help me." The kumo man begged in his beastly voice.

"How Jouichi?" Her frère asked.

"Do not know. I feel out of control. I need help." He said throwing back his head growling out.

Jouichi jerked his tunic up over his head and threw it and he fumbled with his leggings. Kameron moved and aided him and he was grateful. Soon Jouichi was undone and bare to view. Kameron looked away as his cock was heavy and dripped clear fluid. Jouichi crawled over her and pressed in smoothly and her shrill moan made Kameron shake to his bones. Jouichi was stretched out as he moved hard within her. His black hair fell around them as his brow dripped sweat. His body shook with his growls and Kameron spied his ass flexing and he wished to the Gods he could find Lei at this moment. For his part Jouichi was trying to pull back his telepathic mind but his mitsukai was mindless too, her inu growls were escalating. The emotional sharing of his memories had led to a healing moment between them and he terrified himself in the amount of need for this onna. One hand cupped her jaw as his kiss was tender and his used his other hand to keep his body propped. Kameron truly had no idea why he was staying but the wild emotions were keeping him stranded and he fell to his knees as he rasped.

"Please release me. Let me go." He begged them softly.

Asuna barely registered her frère as everything reached a crescendo. Jouichi snapped harder and made what sounded like vicious sounds. Her head lifted from the ground and she screamed as she fainted and a flushing appeared all over Jouichi's body. The heat was too much and he cried out her name in his own scream as his release bathed her. Kameron could not take it and he snarled. He moved with such incredible speed and blackness edged the kumo's vision as he felt fangs on his juncture.

"Kameron." Jouichi whispered softly and out of it.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He roared in Jouichi's ear.

"You are as well. Lay me next to her? Wake my angel and ask what you need." He said in a breathy tone.

Kameron could not help it and he licked at the kumo man's throat and bit again. Jouichi moaned out and the frère fed from him as his blood boiled. Kameron was gasping as he let Jouichi go and gently lay him on the ground. Jouichi was leaned against by the very creature that protected and managed his mate.

"You are in a lust." He said softly.

"Yes. So fucking beautiful. You and her together are so beautiful. I love to see you two together. I need and I need not." He said snarling in his Ramanga tone.

"Kameron you are my dear friend and I have no mind in both of us with her but I am not that way." He smiled warmly.

"I know. Fuck! I know." Kameron snarled out.

"Kameron?" Asuna said weakly.

"Mistress? Help me?" He begged suddenly.

She was lethargic and she was still jerking from the mind blowing love making. She did not expect Kameron to attack her mouth as he did. Asuna moaned softly and Jouichi stared at the sky as he had peace in his soul. The Ramanga-empusae frère was biting her over and over as she screamed out several times. Kameron was shaking and he could not take it. He took her like she liked and he positioned her inu fashion and he leaned over her body. Jouichi watched as the frère took his Mitsukai and he felt no shame, jealousy, or anger. He felt satisfaction, lust, and love as he witnessed the act. The man loved this onna the same as he and Jouichi was happy. He was deliriously happy and he was part of something again. Family meant everything to him and his heart would always be hers. He intended to go after Chanak as soon as he was rested and Kameron had plans as well. Jouichi fell asleep as the frère yelled in his Ramanga beast into the night sky.

Bilae circled the young Soten man and Chanak refused to be intimidated by the reborn ekimmu. The ekimmu for his part got a really close look at the man who thwarted him and his will in the future and it seemed in this era as well. He had never paid him any mind but the fae wraith was simply too beautiful to ignore. Bilae circled him and Chanak felt his mother's aura near.

"My you are just so beautiful you know." He said dragging the point of a dagger across his cheek.

"Nice ekimmu but you are really not my type. I prefer someone with a soul." Chanak sneered.

"Oh, I have a soul boy. I have a very powerful soul. When I lived before I used to make your whore mother scream. I made the bitch you love into my toy." Bilae grinned fingering his hair.

"You do ill by assuming you can contain me." The Soten said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh really?" The ekimmu stated arrogantly.

"Oh yes." Chanak stated quickly lifting hi shand and backhanded Bilae.

The lava ekimmu looked up in surprise at the young man and he had undone his binding magics. Chanak let mists appear and he was gone when Bilae looked up. A smile curved his lips and he was truly intrigued with him now.

/Chanak was moving hurriedly and he was following her faint aura. He had to try and help his mother away from this bastard. His panic rose as he knew the ekimmu would feel his aura and magics. The young Soten found his mother and she was in her Shouten form. He hated it so badly and he picked her up.

"Mother?" He hissed softly.

Her eyes fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes. She saw Chanak and she looked around. She was still weak from her enemy's attack upon her person. Anger consumed her and she met his sorrowed eyes.

"You fucked her?" Sanra asked very coldly.

"You do not know her Mother." Chanak said stiffly.

"I tell you she is my enemy and what she has done. She has thwarted my plans for YOU! How could you?" She sneered in fury.

"Mother please! I know you love me but this ekimmu is evil. Did you not tell me what he did to you as Ganek?" He said trembling in anger.

"I allowed it." She scoffed.

"You allowed it because you were born in part Tomoshibi! You did so for self preservation." Her son snapped.

"Do not presume to know what and why I have done my deeds. Put me down now!" Sanra screamed in anger.

Bilae heard the bellowing of the Shouten woman and he smirked. He stalked in and Chanak whirled with his hand outstretched. He spoke and his natural energies were enhanced and released. Bilae was covered in thick, thorny vines that dug into his skin every move he made.

"You will not harm us anymore!" The Soten heir said furiously.

"Really? Oh really?" The dark ekimmu said in hate.

A red aura exploded around Bilae and he was suddenly on Chanak and his hands were glowing red. He was intent upon burning his throat out and Sanra snarled.

"NO! You will not harm my son!" She shrieked in fury.

Bilae backhanded her and she was slammed against a column. Ayille stepped in and she smirked at the scene. No one expected nor did they sense their guests. With no warning whatsoever; a huge black spider that had huge fangs dropped down from the ceiling of the old wyvern citadel in the rocks. Another was on the wall and his colors were varied from grey to browns. Legs were being rubbed together and the demonic spider on the wall jumped and changed midair. Imai Kenta landed with katana drawn and Jouichi changed form as well. Bilae was surprised to say the least and Kenta moved quickly and jerked Chanak to him.

"You really do not want to fuck with me Nwyvre!" The dark one snarled.

"But I am so absolutely certain that I do." Jouichi smirked a little.

"You fucking bastard!" Ayille snarled and she came at Jouichi.

Jouichi knelt and his fang hand swung out. His yoki filled sword slashed straight into her midsection. Ayille stared at the blood in anger and rising fury. Jouichi whirled as Ayille came at him again. Sanra seemed frozen in indecision and she moved with boldness and quickness. Bilae was fixing to unleash his own ekimmu energies and she smashed her elbow into his face. The only thing was that there was a spike on her elbow. Bilae screamed the ekimmu's call and he fell to his knees as he covered the carnage in his eye. Chanak and Kenta seemed rooted and Sanra looked at her son for a second. She said something quickly and Chanak had to be dragged away. His mother was fighting Bilae in order for his escape. Sanra had also said Asuna would die. The Soten was horrified but he moved quickly with the spider. There was a horrendous explosion in the citadel and screams of lower ekimmu, Ramanga, and Sistern. Jouichi appeared out of a huge venom cloud and his smirk was cruel, almost manic.

"Lord Jouichi?" Kenta asked stunned.

"I let loose my mother's fang. Let us say Ayana's power seriously flows through this katana and my veins." He said sheathing his weapon.

"My mother was in there bug!" Chanak snarled.

"You mother was not there Soten. She left as I was unleashing." Jouichi stated raising a black brow.

"Damn it!" The Soten snapped.

"I heard her words. She intends to kill Asuna. I will not allow such a thing to pass. I know my Mitsukai cares very deeply for you but I shall thwart her. I will kill her if necessary." The funnel web stated calmly but Chanak knew dread.

Chanak could see the very aura of this man was tremendous. His power was so similar to the silver haired woman he was in love with. Kenta just stared at the funnel web in awe and Jouichi looked over at him with a softer smile that lit up his gorgeous face.

"What?" He asked chuckling.

"Just shocked at your prowess my lord. The stories I heard of you were all wrong." Kenta stated staring ahead.

"What were they? Let me guess then. I suppose it was said that all funnels were hateful, evil, cruel, and warmongers?" The black kumo asked.

"Hai my lord. Also that it was unnatural for a man to rule when it was apparent that your mother was more powerful." The ookami kumo said flushed.

"Oh hai of course. You have proved the norm wrong have you not by being such an incredible warrior?" The other kumo asked Kenta.

"I suppose. I hated allowing the females to run roughshod over me and my brother." He said stiffly.

"Memory lane is nice but we have to get out of here!" Chanak said in rising agitation.

"Looking for Mummy?" Kenta asked snorting.

Kenta soon found himself sprawled out on the sand of Hueco Mundo and blood erupted from his nose. He looked and Chanak had his fist drawn again.

"You had better watch your mouth bug. The Shouten can get us out. Fuck you both!" He said seething over Kenta.

"You kiss Asuna with that mouth bitch?" The ookami kumo snarled back.

Jouichi was so highly amused as the two postured and snarled. He waited patiently as they growled insults at the other and he felt another and stranger aura.

"I do believe those hollows are coming. We need move." Jouichi commented.

Jouichi had been brought into Hueco Mundo by Maec himself. He thought the Shouten king quite striking and powerful to boot. They began to move and the Astana palace was not too far away. Kenta made faces at the back of Chanak's head and the Soten hated this plane. He intended to dunk himself straight into the water and his ability to leave Hueco Mundo was not developed and he was shaken up. He realized that he needed to make himself more powerful and in a hurry. He stared at his hands and ideas flitted through his head.

Maec was reclining on his throne and he had been reported to that Isha was safe. He had his sister and brother ready in case at all times. Isha had sent him a message and he was warm all over. He was also aware that Chanak had been recovered and a delectable Gaku Jouichi and one Imai Kenta were running around as well. The Shouten king smiled and he watched the goings on of his inner court. He finally stood and he went to his bedroom. He stretched hard and he thought about phasing to his queen and demanding time with her. He felt the blade a moment later and it was at his throat.

"Hello Brother. How have you fared? Been playing with the stream? You really think you will ever be rid of me?" Sanra asked hissing harshly.

"I know your plans now Sanra. I know you intended to overthrow me. You think I will hand my people over to a depraved whore?" Maec snarled.

"I think you will have no choice. I think you are bratty little boy who could not handle our great father." She cooed in his ear.

"Really? Fuck you to all kinds of hell witch!" He screamed.

Maec had her over his shoulder but she had cut his neck. He did not seem aware. He morphed his own limb as he fought the woman who had administered him into madness and sheer lunacy. Maec willed his curved sword into hand and Sanra gleefully laughed as she met his sword play with her morphed hand.

"Chanak is my son Maec. He will be mightier than you and I shall watch them burn you into oblivion. I knew! I knew when he was born that he was more powerful. That brat Jing too; Lei? Oh yes, both are way more powerful than you and you shall be a bygone thought. I endured much to throw you off the fucking throne! I had to endure his appetites. I wanted you dead." She screamed.

"You sick bitch. I actually believed you had tender feelings at one time. You are sheer evil. Who is more so? You or Bilae?" Maec prompted her for information.

"He is ancient. He has way more knowledge of the ekimmu ways but I have spent millenniums working on this plan! I assumed I would take the throne but when I became pregnant with Chanak…I knew it would be him. You see Bilae played with our kind for so long. He fucked some Stythe bitch a little too hard and she had that bastard. He saw that he could set about a vessel in which he could infuse his soul into! Amazing hmmm? Well he experimented and he of course hates the fae. He hates them because he is ekimmu but I do not. I know what it is they are and by Gods Brother! The Soten began to emerge and they mingled with each other. I came upon them quite by accident when I was near birth of Chanak. I would have died but they knew what he was. They knew he was a Soten. I realized at one time they had been Shouten but no more! So I took them and made them mine. Those raids into our lands? You blamed the uppyr all this time. It was for more Shouten to mate with. I have my own powerbase Maec and they sure as fuck do not answer to Astana!" She laughed crazily as they circled the other.

"I was a child Sanra! You swore to protect me." He raged.

"I was passed over for a fucking man child! I was more powerful but because I had the look of a horrid light wraith! I was nothing but I became something. I made him want me and use me so I could corrupt you!" Sanra said laughing more.

"So why Isha?" He demanded.

"Because she steps on my toes every which way I turn! A succubus? Oh no. A filthy corporeal whore? I will waste her and I will kill everyone and everything you value!" She snarled as she cut his arm horribly.

Maec hissed and he let his energies flow and she was a difficult battle for anyone. He unleashed a storm of alchemic energy that slammed into her and she was thrown backwards. He heard soldiers coming and she crouched low. Sanra lifted her hand and the kemuri was unleashed and several Shouten soldiers screamed as it burned them and mangled their skin. The Shouten woman was grabbed forcefully by the back of the neck and Chanak stared at her in horror.

"Mother?" He asked shocked.

"We go!" Sanra said madly.

"Mother please calm yourself." Chanak begged.

"You ally yourself with my enemeies? I should kill you, you fucking ungrateful brat!" Sanra said grabbing his arm.

Sanra's face went to her manic crazy look and there stood at the end of the hall; Asuna Orlovich-Jing. Her eyes glowed green in the low light and Maec forced himself to see her and his eyes widened. She was lost in her uppyr nature and she lifted her hand straight in front of her with her hand stretched out. The air around her appendages waved and shimmered a little as her fang appeared in her hand. She grasped the hilt with her heart beating with the strength of her malice.

"Do not touch him again!" Asuna snarled softly.

"Oh really? He is flesh of my flesh. I shall do whatever I wish to him that I want." Sanra replied in jealous rage.

"Not whilst he belongs to me." The empusae said growling louder.

"Really? Fine!" She said losing her damn mind.

Sanra whirled on her own child and she pulled a blade quickly across his throat. He made no noise and Asuna was instantly by her side. Maec moved faster than what he had ever done and he phased with Chanak to his own apothecary. Jouichi and Kenta were near as well as the silver haired woman took on her dreaded enemy.

"Mithril? You bitch!" Asuna screamed as she squeezed her shaking hand and made a jerking motion with her fist.

Asuna was being flooded by memory and Sanra was not moving. She was clutching her chest and making rasping sounds. Jouichi looked at her closely and the aura pulsed stronger and more forcefully. He felt hit in the stomach and he whispered Arianrhod. She threw Sanra like a ragdoll and she suddenly gasped in harshly. Sanra looked up with white eyes. Asuna used speeds almost too fast to see and her hand was around Sanra's throat as she had her against the wall and squeezed harshly. Claws sank in a little and she wanted to strangle her with her own hands. Sanra was fighting with every bit of strength but she was overpowered by the very real and very dangerous will of an ancient demoness. Jouichi whirled his head when Fionn and Gwydion both appeared and they both looked shaken up.

"Chanak is no longer yours." Asuna snarled so hard that her spittle landed on Sanra's slowly purpling face.

A wheez and gasp was all that was heard and Asuna squeezed harder. Her eyes were swirling green and red as the empusae queen was taking the life of her hated enemy.

"I have his daughter. Did you know that? I have his girl child and he loves me. He knows all the evils you have committed. His father wishes him and you are not the saint that you portrayed yourself to be. I hate you! I hate you!" She said snarling with her fangs overly prominent.

Sanra was losing consciousness and her fight for life when Asuna was ripped off of Sanra. She snarled wildly as Admal stared at his hated older sister. The warrior sister named Seeval stood by as well and Admal had to hold her down tightly. This was the Admal from this era but he was still powerful.

"I have a nice cozy dungeon for you to sit in Sanra. Remember me? You fucking bitch!" Seeval said slashing her cheek wide open with a nasty dagger.

Maec stepped out and he saw Admal having to hold Isha down. She was furious and she snarled like a wild animal. Asuna was in part lost to her beast and she wanted the thrill of the kill. She shoved her elbow into Admal's gut and he grunted in awful pain as she surged forward. Chanak was alive and he staggered from the apothecary. His mother was in a madness and Asuna saw him. His eyes begged her and his mind begged her. The half inu onna threw back her head and actually whined and howled in her fury and agony. Maec had never seen her do it and she was screaming in inu much and snarling worse. The scene became more bizarre as a white haired man appeared from nowhere and stalked forward. His eyes had a purple hue and he jerked Asuna backwards as she tried to fight him.

"Who are you?" Maec demanded.

"Chan let me go!" Asuna growled and yipped in inu.

"Not when you called for me so sweetly my queen. You do realize that you called for your kind?" Chan whispered as his nose pressed into her throat.

"Get your hands off of my wife!" The Shouten king said getting furious.

"Do not screw with me Shouten. I am incubus and not to be taken lightly." Chan said lifting his lips as his purple eyes took in the scene.

Chanak, Maec, Seeval, Admal, Gwydion, Fionn, Jouichi, and Kenta all witnessed the kidnapping of the Princess of the Western Lands. The Soten moved swiftly in the confusion and he grabbed his mother. She was barely alive and tears stung his eyes. He pulled on her own abilities and he phased them amongst an explosion of mist. Maec hissed when he realized that his nephew had taken his bitch sister. Anger consumed him and he hit a wall in his fury. Fionn neared him and spoke rapidly in Gaelic. Jouichi looked over at Kenta and he sighed.

"Chan was the name of the first Lord of Panyu. I am wagering that was him. Have the ekimmu phase us back and we will go find her near Guangzhou." Jouichi said smoothly and in funnel.

"As you command my lord." Kenta stated bowing.

Jouichi nodded and Gwydion had heard the muffled and animal like language. Neither Jouichi or Gwydion really cared for the other but they both would do what was necessary to save their shared mate. Gwydion phased the two arachnid youkai out to the living plane and it became crazy.

Chan had heard the ever faint and mental call of one of his own and it had shocked him. To see that she was also canine made him wild with enthusiasm. Now she was fighting his grip and cussing him terribly. Chan finally let her go but he put up a barrier. Asuna spun around trying to find a mental way through and the incubus stared at her with his arms crossed. She grabbed something from her neck and threw it at him and he picked it up. It was a family heirloom and he stared at her surprised.

"You were amongst the ancient ones. It would seem I gave you this in some other era?" He asked smoothly.

"Hai! I am Asuna Orlovich-Jing and I am the supposed queen of the empusae. I am also the himegime of the Western Lands." She hissed at him.

"How very odd and absolutely perfect. Hello." He whispered.

"Stay where you are! I know what you are capable of and it pisses me off! I was killing her and I want her dead! He still loves her. I have no idea how he can still love her!" Asuna said in such fury.

"Who my queen?" He asked nearing her.

"Chanak! Chanak Kuzmin. Prince of the Soten and a son of Leth'Evana." She said pacing.

"You know of the other plane then. How very wonderful indeed. I see you are with pup. You require rest and I will feed you. Would you like meat or blood?" Chan asked so smoothly.

"Both." She grumbled.

"Do you have frère?" The older incubus asked.

"Only my chief one is here. His name is Kameron Orlovich." She said distracted.

"We will retrieve him. You will make yourself at home here for you are amongst your own kind." Chan stated with a rich and beautiful voice.

She only growled and he smiled seductively. She came to the conclusion that all empusae male had charming smiles and their eyes could disarm. Asuna sat down near a low table and she let her heart slow and return to normal. Absolute anger for Chanak tore her up and she was fixing to move the fight back to modern times. She was just sick of this cat and mouse and she could not handle being away from those she loved so much.

/

She had not realized that she had fallen asleep and Kameron was in the room with her. He looked nervous and she crawled to him.

"Mistress? This is a lion's den." He admitted.

"Why?" Asuna whispered.

"So many in one place is a coven. It is a coven and you their queen. They will strive to keep you." Kameron stated as he pulled her into his lap.

"Did they harm you?" She demanded.

"No mistress. I am your frère. They would not dare." He said looking around.

"Why?" The inu onna asked surprised.

"I am your frère mistress. You are my queen and I am of your blood. I would be a stud here for them to use to sire powerful babes." He said turning red.

"Oh. Are you being stared at by the men?" Asuna asked curiously.

"Yes!" He said redder.

"I am so glad you are awake now. Welcome frère. You are Kameron? You are just perfect." Chan said smiling warmly.

Kameron did not answer but only held onto his queen. Chan sighed and these young ones were terrified and nervous of him. He neared Kameron and decided that a show of power was needed. Chan's smooth fingers ran along Kameron's cheek and the black haired man growled low.

"You are unique! You changed another manner of uppyr to your frère? How did you do this?" The former Panyu lord asked mystified.

"I did it how it is normally done." Asuna stated coldly.

"Normally we would not bother but you former Ramanga are so beautiful." He said unconsciously licking his lips.

"He is mine!" She screamed.

Kameron blushed a little and his mate and queen moved so that she sat in front of him. Chan was delighted with her reactions and he had not seen an empusae queen make a frère since the days of Halldora Fardahl.

"You must be hungry. You indicated that you take in meat. I do as well. I have sent for some boar. I hope that will be good to nourish your pups?" He asked kneeling and neared his lips to her ear.

"I should like that." Asuna stated growling very low.

Chan had to keep himself under control with all her growling and posturing. His blood lust was running rampant and he was in a mood to lay out both queen and frère as he took them both. Ideas flitted through his head and she was guarding her guardian as if she loved him. It hit him that she may very well love him and the idea was so very novel. Asuna could not hear his mind and Kameron wanted to go. He was fixing to make a mad dash for freedom and he did up and move but another incubus appeared and Kameron was flattened harshly onto his back. His gasp was of shock and a little pain. Kameron had been in existence for over ten thousand years and to be so easily subdued by another male incubus was unsettling.

"I am Quilin. You are something." The brown haired man said smirking a fangy smile.

"Do not dare hurt him!" Asuna hissed.

"My queen you mistake us. We do not want to hurt you." Chan said nearing her.

Asuna was breathing harder and the incubus named Quilin lowered his mouth to Kameron's ear and Kameron turned redder in the face than his eyes.

"Leave him alone!" She said getting in a rage.

"I think you need to feel what we can do first and then feed you. You are too skittish." He sighed as if in regret.

Asuna jumped up ready to battle and Chan was instantly behind her and he sank fangs into her throat. Her scream came quickly but it was not of pain. She was in rapture immediately and Quilin stared down at Kameron.

"He wishes for you to feel the same. May I ask you a question?" The brunette incubus asked licking lips.

"NO!" Kameron hissed.

"Perhaps you should relax." The other said.

Kameron shoved and tried to fight but his body stiffened when he felt the fangs. It was in the pad of his thumb and he groaned as the other creature partook of his old blood.

"Oh Chan! He is wonderful. So rich and complex." Quilin whined.

"She is raw honey. Oh my queen. Oh my Gods." The white haired incubus said clutching her tightly.

Asuna was in a mental trip and he laid her back on the low table and he proceeded to shred her hanfu. Quilin saw her body and he was lusting badly as well.

"You make is luscious. She is ripe and full. Gods, I am going to spill myself here." He said lusting badly.

"Get off of me!" The frère said weakly.

"No. I am sorry but you will enjoy this very soon. I promise you. I am no brute. I take my partners and make them scream and scream in ecstasy. I do take mortals but they die in sheer bliss. You, I shall not kill." He said and he went to taking Kameron's clothes off.

"No! I have a lover outside of my queen. NO!" Kameron fought.

"Shush. It will be okay. It will be alright. Open your eyes wider. Let me in to see you." The haunting words of the other man caused him to react.

Quilin heard Chan ravishing the young queen and she was yelping and screaming in raptures as he fed from her center. The older incubus was teaching her their ways and she was losing it fast and hard. Chan groaned-growled as he suddenly flipped her so she had to be on all fours. Asuna saw Kameron and Chan saw the looks between frère and queen. They had a powerful connection and he was suddenly in major want.

"Quilin? You see as I do?" Chan said softly.

"Yes my liege. Slowly I believe." The other man said.

Quilin moved and Kameron was pliant and he widened his thighs. Kameron groaned out hoarsely as the Chinese incubus began to thrust his tongue deeply into his puckered hole. The born incubus was watering at the mouth and felt his loins heavy with need. Kameron was trying to stay sane but he could not. Lei had taught him much and more pleasures that happened between those who truly loved and this man was so passionate that it made him try and twist. The rimming was so good but such a tease.

"I beg you." He whimpered.

Asuna's breath hitched and her body was trembling. She howled as the feelings of Kameron were being amplified.

"So deep you two are. So very perfect and not normal for us here. I love this beautiful boy." Chan said as his hands were filled with his queen's ass cheeks.

Kameron arched under Quilin and the brunette pulled his mouth away.

"Did you enjoy my beautiful man? Did you?" He demanded in his rampant lust.

"YES!" The frère groaned out wildly.

"I think this shall be for you. Watch." He demanded of the turned empusae.

Kameron's red eyes took in as Quilin stripped and his body was that of a warrior. Hard compact muscle that was etched in flesh. He opened his powerful thighs and displayed himself to his prisoner of lust. Kameron snarled as Quilin stroked his stiff rod up and down several times and Chan's claws dug into Asuna's hips.

"He is one of my most favorite companions. I have two of our females as well. Good boy Quilin." Chan said salivating badly.

The brunette Panyu incubus moved over and straddled Kameron. He played with his own cock and Kameron bucked his hips furiously but the one in control had a lazy smile.

"I have the power and you will learn it my beautiful man." The brown said licking his lips.

"NOW. NOW!" The frère said losing his mind.

Quilin smirked over at his master and Chan nodded. Asuna was gasping hard and she watched the full incubus squat over Kameron and he spit into his own hand. He grabbed the frere's girth and he smiled widely.

"You will feel so good. You are perfect. So thick, so long." He purred.

Kameron was shaking almost in a seizure but the incubus took a deep breath and slowly stretched his hole with Kameron's length. Asuna screamed as she almost fell.

"Master? Oh Master! I am full. He is so fucking good. Feels so good inside of me." Quilin said lewdly for his own lover.

"Yes. Yes. Slowly my lover. She feels it as if you are fucking her." The ruler of this coven said with profound need in his voice.

Kameron was paralyzed in such a heat that he arched his throat and he moaned for his own maker. He reached out a hand in her direction and he could barely make out the coven leader baring himself and burying inside of his mate. Kameron choked badly as the sensations around his cock and the mental feeling of being inside of her was bordering on a coma like finish. His eyes rolled back as his body twitched with the awesome abilities of the other man.

Quilin moved himself up and down the glorious cock of the fear and he was certain the man had been changed for his dick alone. He shouted out each time he came down and the frère was lost in the mental annihilation. It was so much and Chan could fuck so well. He could take the yoki and give back so much. It would make him hunger for the other man always. Quilin grabbed his own length and let his precome dribble from his slit and he began to jerk on it with sure and hard strokes as the perfect cock of the queen's frère hit his node.

"Chan? Drink me? Drink me?" He begged of his master.

"Yes! By all that is holy, fuck yes!" The coven leader said snarling.

Asuna totally collapsed and she could not even scream as his bite caused her to erupt into heaven. Kameron tried and his voice hurt terribly from all the begging, crying, and groans escaping his throat.

"I will let you come as soon as he comes here. Should you like to taste him?" Quilin asked in a harsh moan.

"Yes! Oh please, yes!" He said losing his sanity completely.

"His rod was in your maker and you both made her come. His cock is awash in her juices. Glory in her taste and his strength little one." The brunette commanded.

Chan came over and he was biting his lip as his lover was fucked so good by the frère. He slipped his blunt crown past Kameron's lips and he let his head fall back. The frère was hungrily devouring his cock as Chan leaned forward so he could kiss his lover. It was bordering on a drain on them all. Asuna still twitched violently in her unconscious state.

"Now!" Chan commanded pulling back his mouth from Quilin.

His master lowered his mouth over his cockhead and the incubus allowed the roaring inferno to consume him and the frère and Kameron 's eyes widened impossibly and he did manage a Ramanga scream as his body suddenly and totally became rag doll like. Chan lifted his mouth after his lover finished his release and he kissed his mouth passionately. The coven leader slowly pulled back and stared at the orgy they had created.

"Do you think they will loosen up any?" Quilin asked.

"I know I am loose." He smirked quite erotically.

"I so shall enjoy your buffet later my friend and lover but now, I heard the first time call of a queen empusae. It means there is danger a foot to our kind. She needs to know we adore her and we will fight for her." He said cupping his chin.

"She is young. How old do you think Chan?" The brunette asked the white haired man.

"Perhaps five centuries?" Chan stated lusting badly for the women passed out on his dining table.

"This frère is very powerful." His lover said standing.

"Only one? She needs more. I will see to it she makes one here. We need find a suitable human or perhaps even youkai. That idea is so unusual." He said smiling widely.

They stared at the two odd empusae as they were still passed out and Chan chuckled. He directed for them to be put in his bed and he had much to do. He would send Quinlin and Shaoqi to this England and find out what was remiss. The pendent only had carved on it…matters of time. He had sent a cryptic message and he felt an urgency to find out what it was.

Chanak was in Leth'Evana and his mother was in a forced death sleep. He had given her much medicinal herbs to calm her and used salves to heal the wounds in her neck. Tears fell down his face and he knew his lover; his wife was right. He could not deny the truth anymore and his other self had married her according to fae traditions. His mother was sick; she would always be sick but he could not abandon the only parent he knew. His heart was heavy and he made the decision that he would be the one to kill her and not the others. He would give her tormented soul peace and he fell beside her prone form and wept bitterly. He heard a noise near his home's entrance and he yelled for some assistance. Chanak grabbed his weapon and Ayille stood in the entrance to his inner sanctum.

"Hello beautiful boy. You seem to have caused quite the sensation." She said coldly.

"You foul monster! Get the hell out of my home!" Chanak hissed.

"Oh no. No. You have no choices boy. Not anymore." She said and she was suddenly against him.

Her physical strength was staggering and he burned her with his fae heat. She snarled in her tone and she changed form. A giant serpent was before him and it was diving at him. Chanak moved and dodged quickly but it was no use as her jaws crushed his arm and he screamed a horrendous sound as the pain of what felt like daggers to every bit of skin. He shouted and blood poured down his arm.

/Asuna sat up and she was screaming in agony. Many empusae appeared and Kameron was up instantly. She was shaking and she looked around.

"Chanak! Chanak!" She said feeling crushed.

"Where? Leth'Evana?" Kameron asked quickly.

"I will get your way out and I will try and follow. GO!" She whispered.

Her frère nodded and Asuna released a small nami and it slammed many outwards. Kameron ported so fast that it was staggering and she crawled forward on the bed.

"You have the powers of the goddess. Where is your frère going?" He asked cupping her chin.

"My mate; he is Soten…he is in pain. I feel Ramanga pain." Asuna said in an agonized tone.

"Leth'Evana? I can port there. I am a son of Leth'Evana. Let me show you what we can do." He said and he leaned down to kiss her mouth.

Chan provided her a grey hanfu and when she was dressed; he ported them into his birth plane. She then in turn ported them to Chanak. He was on the floor of the Crystaline Caves and Ayille was in her snake form. Kameron was there and he was fighting well. Asuna allowed her fang to appear and the tail of the reptile slammed her near Chanak. She winced but Chan reached inside his wide legged ku and Ayille growled at him.

"A filthy incubus?" She scoffed.

"Not hardly. A son of a goddess." He smiled warmly.

Chan suddenly pulled forcefully on Asuna's yoki and he threw a small silver spear. It went through Ayille's chest and it took her a moment to change form but she was coughing up water in copious amounts. Chan began to stalk her and she stumbled back. Asuna in turn sank her fangs into Chanak who was in a coma as she tried to ease his pain. Chan was awesome to watch as he ducked and leaned back from her trident. Kameron changed form and he looked around quickly. He located a suitable weapon and he moved up and close to Ayille. His right arm was wrapped tightly around her throat and he squeezed his muscles. His free hand went to plunge a dagger deep into her and she struggled violently.

"It seems your day has arrived you evil cunt!" He hissed in her ear.

"Like hell it has!" Ayille coughed.

"I never loved you. I tolerated you and your sick ways. I assure you that none of us loved you and I saved Kerr. I saved him from you." Kameron screamed in her ear.

"Why you are fucking delightful Kameron." She said feeling weak and faint.

Chan had left the two Ramanga and he was assessing the beautiful man in his queen's lap. Asuna looked up and Ayille changed form in Kameron's grip. She shrieked at him to back away but Ayille trapped him between wall and body.

"You think you could escape me Kameron. I made you and I will destroy you." She hissed as she bit into his lip.

Asuna scrambled and she hit the Ramanga queen in her back. Kameron ripped open her jugular and he backhanded her with force. Ayille in turn fell upon Asuna and Kameron knew what she would do. He forced her back and he actually ported out with her. Asuna dumbly stared at the spot where he had been and she began to beat her chest as she felt pain; unbearable pain and she tried to port but Chan stopped her. She looked at him as if he was crazed and she opened her mouth as searing pain shot through her head.

"KAMERON!" She wailed and she held her head in her agony.


	108. Chapter 108

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Profound and deep pain. Searching for a way through as one player ups the anty. Victories scored as those who lies would have led to unraveling full history. Family trees revealed as the heir has to face her fears and take control fully. Ultimatums and passions lost and gained. *intense scenes of gore and character deaths. Please do not read if this bothers you.* I wanted to thank you if you have followed this story. Difficulties in my health have prevented my timely updates and I hope to get back to a regular schedule. Thank you so much and I would love to hear from you all!

Tormenting the Soul: One Frère and One More

Pain's hold has yet to fold

as sorrow does crush

and anguish strangled cold

closing of orbs

that once life did hold

reach around

of tender flesh frigid

falls away from warmth

and embrace to nothingness

and empty space

what once was now is no. – A. Benne

Kameron actually had a hold onto Ayille but not for long. Her jugular began to heal before his eyes and he let his arm change into his true form. She began to laugh hysterically as she saw his arm.

"Oh my Kameron. You are so delicious when you are angry!" Ayille shrieked in laughter.

He swiped at her quickly and with force as she ducked and laughed more. Ayille whirled and slipped into his abdomen like butter and he gasped in pain as he looked down and blood poured down his lower stomach to drench his pants. Ayille's maniac grin was feral as she grabbed his jaw in her hand and snarled like the wild animal she was.

"You think I shall allow you to destroy me? I made you boy! I will destroy you!" She said as spit landed on his face.

"You may kill me Ayille but know that I am free of you forever!" Kameron retorted.

"You let her turn you! Did I not love you best?" She said with crazed eyes.

"Your perversion you call love is nothing like the love I know now. I knew pain and nothing else at your hands bitch! I am glad she turned me. I wish she had done so sooner so that I could have been away from you!" He said with reddened eyes.

"She feels this I am sure. Fine! Let her feel this!" She screamed in his face.

Kameron's face crumpled as she shoved her claws deep into his belly. He could not breathe as she lacerated his internal organs and he tried to breathe but spasms of horrid agony went through him in waves. He had to throw up as Ayille smirked with triumph.

"God your blood and intestines are so hot on my hand. I should strangle you with your own entrails! You betraying fuck!" She said getting in his face.

"No problem. I would rather die than be near you!" Kameron hissed through his pain.

Ayille was bodily slammed into by something and she crashed into her former frère. Asuna pulled her yoki dagger from the Ramanga queen's back and she stabbed her over and over again as Ayille flung Asuna back. The empusae-inu hit the cavern wall and she grunted but she jumped on Ayille again. The two powerful women of differing uppyr descent rolled on the ground as the tore and tried to kill the other. Ayille was being strangled by Asuna and she was in a demonic haze. Kameron's body had been ripped asunder but he fell forward but his healing was slow.

"I will kill you! I will fucking kill you! He is not yours! He is mine! He is mine for all time!" Asuna said through her grit teeth.

"I made him into the perfect bitch! Do you not enjoy your slave I made for you Arianrhod?" Ayille could barely get out.

Asuna released her throat and reared back. Her claws raked across Ayille's face and she released her Dakkasou. The Ramanga queen screamed as the horrific pain seared her and ate the flesh. The black haired female was slammed a fist in Asuna's face and Ayille snarled as she sank fangs into the inu onna's arm. Asuna made no sound as she fell forward and her dagger sliced into the Ramanga's throat and pinned her to the cavern ground. Blood spurted up like a fountain and she fell back as she withered on the ground in wretched pain.

"Mistress!" Kameron barely gasped.

Asuna felt pain coursing through her but she would not succumb. Her instincts to save Kameron were in high gear and she withered towards him. Ayille managed to jerk the dagger out of her throat and she licked her own blood that dripped. Her eyes burned unholy in her sockets as she stalked as if in slow motion towards her bitterest enemy. The male hybrid tried to move with speed but Ayille slammed her foot down on his arm and she screamed in glee as she crushed his arm. The Ramanga queen sank to her knees and slammed her lethal claws into his gut again and he screamed out as she ripped his belly wide open. Asuna was desperate to stop her but Ayille moved swiftly behind her old frère.

"Watch! Watch!" She screamed with insane happiness.

Asuna tried to push herself up but she was brutally shoved down by something and Kameron was being strangled by his own entrails.

"So good Kameron. Good boy. DIE!" Ayille said with such evil dripping from her lips.

She only strangled him a short while before she ripped out an organ and Kameron could not scream. He fell to his side; torn and decimated as Asuna watched in helpless horror as Ayille ate something. She saw his lips moving slowly and the inu-empusae queen screamed over and over as she surged yoki suddenly. The Ramanga that had pinned her down was half melted from the expulsion of her greenish energy. The pain in her body was reaching unbelievable proportions as Ayille stepped back and gore dripped from her lips.

"I gave him immortality and I took it away Arianrhod. Soon I will take away yours for good!" She screamed and she laughed as she ported away.

Asuna swayed as she stared at Kameron and he was barely alive. She stumbled to him and she did not think he would survive. Bloody tears fell down her face in torrents as she pulled him up into her lap.

"Mis-mis-tress." Kameron barely managed to get out.

"Please Kameron. Please do not leave me." Asuna wept as sliced her wrists over and over.

Kameron weakly lifted a trembling hand and wrapped his fingers around her wounded forearm. Blood squished between his fingers as his life drained away quickly. He knew it was not long and he stared at her face in horrid pain.

"I…I am hh-appy Asuna. I can-not han..dle your pain. Take blood please." He said fading.

"No! You will take in mine! Kameron! No! No! Fuck, NO!" Asuna wept as the red stained the stone under him.

"Love so much. I love so…" His words spilled out barely audible and his fingers loosened as they slowly fell to the ground.

"Kameron? Kameron? Kamis! Noooo!" She screamed as her voice reverberated throughout the caves.

His dark eyes were open and there was no life in them. His skin was pallid beneath his naturally bronze skin. Dark red congealed under him as she sat there as the Ramanga bite ravaged her body. She fell over his dead body and sobbed wildly as she crushed his black hair in her hand. She sobbed herself hoarse as her body continued to shake with her unending tears. She could not move and she was certain that she was dead too.

She was in a bed and she would not move. Chan was watching as was Quilin. The two male incubuses had heard her screams in their minds and they had found her within a few hours. The beautiful frère had been brutally killed and the empusae queen was unmoving. She sniffed every so often and they stared at the other.

"She is in need of nourishment and family. I shall see to it that these family members of hers are gathered up and move on. There is only pain here." Chan commented.

"Master, what do we do for her?" Qui asked softly and his heart ached for the beautiful woman.

"Shelter her for now Qui. I will return my lover. Keep her sane and I shall figure out the details. She loved her frère as he loved her. It was not instinct. It was love and it will kill her." He sighed as he slowly moved away.

Chan left to gather up and force her family together in this era. The one known as Chanak was in a death sleep and she was only laying there as she seemingly wasted. Qui moved nearer to the bed and he knelt so she had to see his eyes.

"You had him within you. You had my beloved in you the last time." She said in a low snarl.

"My queen, I know you hurt. I am only here to be of service to you." Qui stated with gentleness.

Qui's eyes were dark blue bordering on violet. Asuna suddenly reached out and choked him in her grief. His eyes looked liquid and he was truly sympathetic as she jerked back her hand and rolled away from him.

"Get away from me. I have no use for you except to kill any Ramanga you see! I want my frère; Ryo or Chrestian. The only other full incubus I will have anything to do with is Bastian. You are neither Jin nor Sheng so fuck off!" Asuna snarled in her overwhelming pain.

"I am yours to command but I am also one who could bring you joy. Do not dismiss us so easily young one. You may be queen but you are young." He said with respect but also admonishment.

Rage stole through her and hate that her beloved Kameron was gone. She had not expected the love of him but it had brought her so much and she was reeling from severe pain and a wretched loss that she was desperate to quench. She was desperate for her blood and Asuna knew in part it was her instinct but it was also the loss of such a great man. She made herself rise and the anger on her face made Quilin shrink back a little.

"You can do some good by finding my frère!" She said in a beastly tone.

"I assume they are not here?" He stated bravely.

"Hai. Since they are not then I will go." She sneered.

"Chan did not wish that." Qui said lifting his chin.

"I am not really caring what Chan wishes. I am the alpha and you naught but a peon." Asuna said baring fangs.

Qui stood still and did nothing and he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall with her whole strength and she was snarling and weeping at the same time.

"I will have Chrestian or Ryo. I will have them now! You will either release me this second or you will inform my ekimmu mates to retrieve them for me. I will kill you. I have no love of you and I will kill you." She said shrieking in his face.

"You have a streak in you that is cruel. Do you think I would disobey Chan?" He said almost benignly.

"I think you think yourself a little too above your station." She said and she let him go.

Qui went to say something but she stalked to the door. The barrier should have held her and she did burn her hand badly as it repulsed her for a moment; the magenta energy fizzled and collapsed within a moment and she ported out.

Jouichi waited and Gwydion had brought the Viking and dragon frère to the past. Ryo was agitated badly and Chrestian could not calm him down. Chrestian jerked his head in another direction and he stared at his brother.

"Brother now." He said softly and he grabbed the dragon's hand.

Ryo was ported by the elder frère and they found Asuna kneeling on the beach as the tide crashed up. She stared at the water and Asuna had torn her own clothing and chest with her claws in her grief. Ryo made a noise and came to her as held her tightly and began to weep as well. Chrestian stood by and his green eyes were filled with pain. Ryo was speaking Japanese and Asuna began sobbing harder.

"Asuna!" Ryo wept into her hair.

"I cannot think. I cannot breathe." She whispered to the winds.

"Me either. My chest hurts. Let me hold you. Please let me hold you. I need you." Her dragon frère said in his own hell.

"Hai. Chrestian?" Asuna whimpered through her tears.

"Yes Mistress?" He asked softly.

"I need…I do not know…tell me what to do!" She screamed and sobbed out.

"We surround you for now. We do as we do. Come Ryo." Chrestian whispered and moved to hold them up and be strong.

Chrestian was now the eldest and he had to do what Kameron had done. He pulled them up and he used his tremendous yoki to port them safely and deeply within Wales. He followed his instincts at this moment and he needed to keep his queen going. Kameron had been something so amazing and he did not want to even see what Lei Jing would do when he found out. The fact that she was relying on them was satisfying but he knew how much she had fallen for Kameron. He had been jealous but he had not ever stated it. Kameron had assumed and had hated him for some time. They had functioned well for several years but this…it was devastating. Chrestian, Kameron, and Ryo had all become true frère and they had all come to rely on the other. They all watched out for the other and for their queen. They fought for her, their huge family they were a part of, and the other. Ryo could not even function because Kameron had been in part his maker. He was sick and he watched as the youngest frère vomited blood and he wailed the name of their oldest blood. Asuna was trying and doing her best to calm him and he bloodied his hand as he beat the ground. Chrestian had never seen the red dragon frère so miserable.

"Asuna! My Kameron! I need him. I need him. Mistress where is he? I need him!" He screamed.

"He is laid out. You do not wish to see him like this." Asuna said through her own stifling misery.

Ryo's shoulders shook with his grief and two tears fell down Chrestian's face. He was busy watching over and being the strong one for now. His queen was vulnerable and his brother frère was a wreck. He felt a strong aura that was still some distance. He did not like the feel and he stepped back.

"Chrestian! Do not leave. Please. We need you." She whispered hoarsely.

"I do not leave mistress." He said lifting his head and scenting.

She watched him and his senses were on high alert. She watched as he was suddenly gone and it still unnerved her how he did so.

/

He appeared out of a blur and the other daemon eyed the blonde creature that appeared. Chrestian seemed benign but the Panyu was not fooled. He was also in utter shock. This frère was beautiful and he was simmering in lethal power.

"I feel what you are but you are not wanted here." Chrestian stated in a low and seemingly gentle tone.

"I realize she is your direct maker and I am a born but she is my queen as well. Frère please do not allow a quarrel." The incubus said smoothly and bowed his brunette head.

"I am sorry you seem to not understand my words sir. She does not wish for outsiders. We lost our brother and my queen lost her mate. This is not for outsiders." The former Viking said bowing his head as well.

The violet eyed man snorted in annoyance and he rushed Chrestian who had to whirl. Quilin was astonished and the blonde landed on his knee and looked up with reddened eyes. The born empusae was continually shocked at the speed, strength, and intelligence of the frère. Chrestian moved again and Qui had to look behind and fast because the blonde was behind him and he had an athame to his throat.

"I explained the situation and my patience is finite. Your coven leader does not understand_ our _ways. My queen is not like your liege and she has her own mind. If you serve her then you serve her will and do not dictate what used to be. Now I have asked kindly and I will not do so again. I have no wish for violence but I will do so." His silk like voice stated in Qui's ear.

"I will not be denied beautiful frère. You and I will have to battle but it will be pure pleasure I assure you." The brunette stated.

Qui shoved his elbow back but Chrestian had moved already. The Panyu incubus was using sharp senses to try and keep track of this creature and he ported quickly to and fro to avoid deadly blows.

"I experienced him you know." Quilin called out as he ducked a fierce blow from Chrestian.

"Kameron had suffered terribly at Ayille's hands. I did not and so his tastes were not my own." The Viking frère stated with red eyes and managed to catch flesh.

"Truly? That is odd! You are such an odd creature!" The darker haired man said dropping and sweeping his foot to try and trip the blonde.

Wings of a Ramanga erupted from Chrestian's back and Qui looked up at another hybrid incubus. His eyes were wide and the raw beauty of this creature. His blonde hair fell into his eyes and he stared down at the incubus and he was angry. It angered him that he took advantage of Kameron.

"I did no such thing!" The Panyu growled low.

"Using lust against another empusae is low is it not? We may have been Ramanga but we are like you now. How is it not as I have thought?" Chrestian demanded.

Qui was reacting quickly and this beast was fast and an expert at hand to hand it seemed. He surmised that he must have been a warrior and he ported out in a rhythm of his energies. He was hoping to catch the other man off guard but it was not occurring and Quilin was growing frustrated and stalemated. It occurred to him that he had taken down the scrumptious ebony haired frère only by surprise and his mind tingled. That man had been spectacular and Chan was already thinking ahead. He was trying to get to the queen to explain but she was shutting herself off. Chrestian was quickly on Qui and they rolled several times and the blonde made a purely Ramanga sound.

"You were human!" The Panyu cried in delight.

"It matters not what I was. I am uppyr now and I belong to her." He said kneeing him with tremendous harshness and the Panyu incubus made a decidedly shrill shriek.

Quilin was in pain and his cock was throbbing terribly as Chrestian got up and his appearance was that of a normal looking human. He dusted off his old style English style clothes and he walked towards the forest.

"That was cruel!" The Asian empusae hissed.

"I do not care." Chrestian said softly as he disappeared.

Qui had failed in his objective and he had realized just how powerful these turned incubuses really were. They seemed to keep their former sensibilities as well and that saddened and shocked him at the same time. He narrowed his beautiful eyes and groaned in pain.

Ryo slept and she saw him walk towards her quickly. Things were not safe and things were too chaotic in his opinion. Asuna could feel his agitation as he walked up to her and jerked her gently forward. Chrestian cradled the back of her head as she sank her fangs into his jugular. He always fed her first and she knew to just do so. He felt the bloody tears against his skin and he just held her as she took from him.

"I feel the agony." He said as his hand petted her hair.

Her eyes were shut and she was remembering his seduction of her when he was still under Ayille's influence. Asuna choked on his blood and she pulled back to stare at his face and light green eyes.

"Chrestian." Asuna stated sobbing.

"I know you loved him better. I am not ignorant of that my queen but I have always tried to give you my best." Chrestian answered honestly.

"I did not love him better! It was different." She said wiping her eyes.

"I am sorry." He said looking down and his heart was hurting for hers.

"He was the oldest frère." She whispered honestly.

"I ached for you and I could not remember why. I am being nostalgic and it serves no purpose mistress. Forgive me." He said sighing softly.

Her hands clenched and she wanted to scream that each of them were special to her in such different ways. Kameron had been unique and a powerful force in her life simply because he was the most powerful of her three. Her eyes stung worse and she suddenly fled. Chrestian cursed in Norse and Ryo woke up. His stare was blank and he realized she was gone.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"She grieves and I was foolish." Chrestian admitted.

"Fuck!" The red said pushing down his own pain and he shimmered out to find his queen.

The blonde frère allowed himself to hate the situation and he wished death had befallen him those thousands of years ago. The main joy of his life was Freyja and he did love Asuna but he truly felt that when his human form died; he was worthless. It was not common for many youkai to say that but for him it felt true. Painful cramps let him know it was time to feed and he shut his eyes a moment. Ryo had already found her he could feel and he ported out slowly to find his own nourishment.

/

Chrestian found himself in a small town outside of London and he had smiled at a Tavern wench and now he was deeply kissing her as blood spilled from her lips. He did not kill and it did not feel right. He kept his sexual appetites under control by constant hunting and he would rip apart animals in his Ramanga form. He withheld himself from his queen often now and Asuna seemed to overlook him. His eyes held that eerie quality and he gently let the woman fall to the ground and he stepped back.

"You have never forgiven for your rebirth." She said from afar.

Chrestian stiffened and he looked over at her and she had on a simple tunic in white. Blood stained her silver mane and her dress as well. He could smell Ramanga and Sistern on her and he stared at her face.

"Do you remember once that I asked if you would end my life?" Chrestian asked softly.

"You cannot ask that of me! Not now! Not this day of all days! I do not see you as a replacement for him. You are not him but I formed an intense bond with him because he so wished it. You never wished it with me!" Asuna accused.

"It must be as you say." He bowed and he face held no malice or anything.

"What happened to you? You attacked me! You followed me and seduced me! You are pathetic!" She screamed in anger over so much waste.

A spark went off and he lifted his face. Chrestian stared at her with hunger, pain, and want. Her middle frère rarely showed anything than his gentle side. He was instantly in front of her and his hand cupped her jaw. His face clouded in his emotion as their eyes met.

"You dismissed me always. I came to you and begged you to remake me. You did so and cruelly. You went back to my human self in guilt. It was not love my queen. It was quilt. I came to you out of love and need to be more than a monster. I wanted part of myself back. Now it is instinct and I do love you but that same empty feeling fills me that I always felt when I was around _her_. I do not have the testes to be a frère and Kameron did. He was blackened in soul and I never was. Pardon me my queen for I have to seek your protection."Chrestian stated gently but it was like a hammer to her heart.

"Leave. Leave me and never return." She said frigidly.

"Pardon?" He said suddenly, very stiffly.

"Leave me. If you seek to end your existence than that will be your choice. I have always wanted you three to have choices. I want nothing more from you Chrestian." Asuna said turning and walking away.

"I am frère!" He shouted out.

"No Chrestian. You never really were. I thank Kamis for that I think. You have instincts of one but you never fully took to it. That is a blessing I think. Leave." She growled.

"Freyja." He growled back with slowly reddening eyes.

"You told me after you awoke that her sire died away. A Viking warrior sired her and not some simple frère." She said coldly.

He blinked and she was gone. Chrestian Stone was horrified and he was alone. He cursed his stupidity and his jealousy. His anger over Kameron had reduced her one less protector and he did not know how he felt. He was not sure of anything and he could only stand there.

Ryo was worse than horrified and his emerald eyes stared at her in bewilderment and she sat on a rock that jutted into the damnable English waters.

"Do you wish freedom as well?" Asuna asked in a mood.

"NO!" He growled.

"I am a target Ryo." She whispered and the pain was permeating them both.

"I know not this other reality. I am still dragon but I am yours. I was yours the moment I laid my eyes upon you." Ryo said through his own emotional turmoil.

"Can we really function?" She asked shaking terribly.

"I cannot at the moment but mistress I was never hers! I have always been yours and Kameron's. I have never known anything but your ways." He whispered in her ear.

Asuna realized his words were true and she looked back at him and his green eyes held their pain. His fiery red hair was down and the slight burnished scales stood out in the sunlight. There were bloody trails from the corners of her eyes and he leaned forward to barely touch his lips to hers. Asuna cried out in her fury and pain and she ported them. They appeared in Japan and they were in the Ryuku Islands. He smiled softly through his anguish and he walked towards his childhood village. It was apparent she wanted to just be amongst her blood tie and he needed her. Ryo had no clue that the pain could be this bad. His anger and hatred of Ramanga was tearing him apart. He hated them already for destroying his previous life but he had truly fallen in love with her and Kameron. The hatred returned with a vengeance and the small portion of his heart that he had reserved for his other maker was shriveled and dead.

Chan was furious and he stared at Qui with a raised brow. The white haired Panyu was curious what made these frère stronger than a born incubus and he looked at his long time lover.

"We cannot fully pull out her power if she does not stay amongst us now can we?" He asked irritated.

"I am thinking Chan that we should never have left her alone to begin with." Quilin said.

"How was I supposed to know she was the reborn Arianrhod?" Chan asked wryly.

"You also thought after she broke Jin's heart that she would turn out like the previous queen." The intelligent man stated and he watched Chan.

"She is still so young Qui. She is also so damanably impressionable! I have never met a female empusae who was so easily swayed. Our power alone should seduce her and she resists us and allows my grandsons to partake of her! Jin and Sheng have taken from my queen freely." His coven leader said in a foul mood.

"So what are we supposed to do from here Chan? This is the modern era and she is back there." Qui stated.

"Yes, yes I know." The older man said pacing.

Quilin neared him and nudged his nose and Chan stared at him with violet eyes and he smiled a little. Qui had so little inu in him and he had so much more. They both had enough incubus in them to be ravenous creatures and he grabbed his sculpted chin softly.

"I could only give you up to her." He said softly.

"Pardon me?" The brunette said surprised.

"She is aimless right now and in danger. That idiot Sebastein tried to rule us once and failed. I was smarter. I led us here and I protected us from that evil bitch. Trust in me now." Chan practically purred.

"What are you suggesting Chan?" Qui asked nervously.

"Her frère are so powerful." He whispered.

"I am born!" He growled.

"I know my darling but her soul is that of Arianrhod. We will not survive without our rightful ruler and the scourge of the devils will wipe us out. I for one like living." He said softly kissing his lips.

"You wish me to give myself up to death and be reborn?" The Panyu asked afraid.

"Can you imagine how powerful you would be?" His lover asked.

"You ask too much Chan. You manipulate too much!" Quilin snapped.

"I manipulated and I made a great nation! My son's sons are amazing and powerful men. Why should I hide my pride at that?" Chan demanded.

"Because you swear I am your favorite along with Milu." His lover said coldly.

"I adore you both and you know it." Chan stated angry.

Quilin knew what it was and he knew Chan fancied himself above the old king. He fancied himself Sebastein Laurent and there was old animosity there. There was ancient history there and Chan wanted what Bastian had. He wanted the ear and the power of the most powerful empusae woman.

It had been some time but he could feel it as well. Those who were in her inner circle could feel it. Sebastein hated Britain but he was there and he could see the back of her head. Ryo saw the light green eyes and his mouth dropped open.

"Chere?" He whispered it seemed as if on the wind.

Asuna stiffened and she whirled around. Her eyes were wide and Bastain stood there in this era's clothes and his eyes spoke his feelings and she ran into his arms. She sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her. The mixed empusae held onto him as she let out her emotions.

"Is our bebe safe?" He asked gently.

"Hai! She is safe. You have her in the other time." She said wiping the red tears away.

"Look at me. Oui! Look at me Chere. You are strong! You are powerful. Look at me mon amour!" Sebastein commanded.

Asuna was forced to stare into his light green eyes and he was still so beautiful and so sinful. She knew exactly what Chan meant when she explained they could not live together and she attacked his mouth. He groaned and Ryo watched not in jealousy because he was salivating some as well. She slowly pulled her mouth away from his and stared at his now red eyes.

"My frère Sebastein. Ryo? Meet Sebastein." She commanded.

Her dragon frère came forward and bowed low. The full incubus eyed him and she looked at him questioningly.

"I want you to tell me the truth and I want it fully. Who was your mother Bastian?" Asuna asked softly.

"It was a long time ago mon amour." He whispered and he looked away.

"You have told me you are ancient. You speak Gaelic. Your chest was pierced at one time. You have tattoos mon amour." She whispered.

Sebastein jerked his head to stare at her and it never occurred to him that she paid attention to tiny details and he looked down.

"Why did you not say that Halldora Fardahl was your mother? You knew later that I was Arianrhod and Fionn has been around. Did you know what became of her?" She asked in a hurt tone.

"I was raised by my father's side. I was raised by the Novak tribe." He said staring at her with a heaving chest.

"Why?" Asuna asked with a sick heart.

"Because I was powerful for a man child and I was not ekimmu, oui? Do you understand that we male empusae were not as powerful as you women? My father went to war over my birthright and it was in Gaul." He said with a raised chin.

"Oh my Kamis." She said surprised.

"Oui. I was arranged to marry my distant cousin Danika Novak who was the Novak's daughter. Annka became ekimmu because she is and was an old bat. We live long enough than we are classified as ekimmu. Do you understand?" He stated and he was obviously agitated.

"Did you know that you have another brother?" Asuna blurted out.

"I have many siblings oui? I have not known many of them. I know my mother tried to fight for me but I also know something dreadful happened to her. I was not told a lot but I was in love with Danika and I did not pay attention and after what she did to me and my infant son; I was also in a death sleep for a very long time. Does this make sense, no?" Sebastein asked in a hoarse voice.

"I cannot believe Fionn Hammel is your brother!" She cried.

"I am nothing to him because he considers us unworthy. We are infants to him and therefore nothing. He spits upon us and nothing? Oui? Do you get it? He is a bastard. I want nothing from him." He growled in anger.

"Did you use me to beget Celeste? Did you beget an empusae that would be more powerful than me so you could have some fictional crown?" Asuna asked in rising anger.

"Why is it wrong for revenge upon my past? Why is it wrong to wish to have a powerful bebe?" He demanded of her.

"I believed in you Sebastein. I believed in your anger, your fury, and your lying. Why did you just not tell me the full truth!" She screamed at him.

"Because you could not remember mon amour! What purpose would it serve if you could not remember a dead life but you could pull on the power of that life?" He asked in rising fury.

"First Gwydion! Now you! Fuck you all! I hate you all! I am hunted and those I love killed because you all are liars and idiots! I lost Kameron and he was such a part of my heart. He was so deep in me and I wonder how I can live without that!" She screamed at him in rising agitation and rage.

"He was only a bitten!" He growled in a nasty sound.

Ryo made a nastier sound and he moved to stand in front of his maker. Sebastein was furious looking and she stared at him in her anger. She knew her words were in anger but he was emotionally fragile compared to many of those that were in her circle.

"He was not just a bitten and he was older than you!" Ryo snapped.

"Really? You think so little one?" Sebastein stated.

"Yea." Her wise ass frère said in his anger.

"Your turnling is amusing mon amour. I am sorry you see me as not telling you as a lie. I was of the opinion that you were you; Asuna and not Arianrhod Hammel." He said coldly.

She made a hiccupping noise and he rolled his eyes. The woman he adored was emotionally a wreck. The queens and their damn frère were too damn connected in his opinion but nature had made it skewed in his opinion. The turned would kill, maim, and generally decimate for their queen. The idea that a simple frère was stronger than him made him seethe.

"You are jealous!" She said hearing his thoughts.

"Maybe I am mon amour. I tell you I am not normal amongst incubus and you have one who is stronger than me." He snapped and crossed his arms.

"I am tired of this right now! I cannot think. Kameron's demise is leaving me down trodden. I dismissed Chrestian and I refuse to have this pissing contest with you! I have ekimmu, Ramanga, and a fucking mortal to decimate." She said in her angst.

"Word is that the royal house of Leth'Evana is furious with you as well mon amour." He said snidely.

She whipped her head around and stared at him and his face held that arrogant look from the days before their intimacies. Asuna got a nasty look on her face and she growled low in her throat.

"You want power Bastian?" She said in a beastly growl.

"What is wrong with you?" Sebastein demanded.

"Asuna?" Ryo asked actually getting nervous.

Sebastein stepped back and her aura was off. She was also pulsing anger and he wanted to kick himself for his stupidity. Fionn Hammel and Gwydion Hammel were there rather quickly.

"Down girl." Gwydion said softly.

"Shut up Gwydion!" Asuna screamed.

"Yes Gwydion shut up." Fionn snapped as he could see her getting more agitated.

"She will unleash her energies and our little shielding will not hold out! I for one am tired! I am giving her space as you said thunder boy." The ice prince said in sarcasm.

Fionn wanted to slap his palm over his face and he opted for glaring at his older sibling. He did not even bother to pay attention to the empusae man there. He did not pay any attention to many. Sebastein shook his head and he snorted.

"Well our ekimmu masters can deal with their errant puppy. We lowly infants should give them wide berth frère. We are slop oui? Come and let the elevated brats have their spat." He said in a nasty tone.

"Were you speaking to me or of us incubus?" Fionn said curling his lip.

Asuna fully realized that Fionn had no clue who this was but she was still in a fury. She whirled on Fionn and punched him rather harshly and Gwydion busted out laughing. She walked to Ryo and grabbed his hand and went to port.

"Coward." Sebastein hissed at her.

Asuna stared at him and she lost it totally. Fionn and Gwydion were too stunned by the next event to even contemplate stopping. Sebastein had not even thought of this occurring and she was snarling at his throat. Fionn made a noise and he shouted at her stop but she was draining Bastian of his very life.

"Asuna! STOP!" The thunder ekimmu screamed.

Ryo moved and he stood between her and the two ekimmu. Gwydion was staring at Asuna and her eyes were emerald green.

"She intends to kill him." Gwydion whispered.

"Why? He is an insipid incubus!" Fionn snapped.

"Why don't you two go protect from afar and leave us the fuck alone, okay? She wants to make a meal of him then that is her business." The dragon frère said in a nasty way.

"Frere you are too mouthy!" The lightning ekimmu said crossing his arms.

"Yea, I know. My other maker was killed and you know damn well I can stay your asses well enough. Not a normal frère am I? Wanna play fuck up the ekimmu?" Ryo stated in a sarcastic query.

Gwydion adored Ryo and he winked at the frère and dragged Fionn off. Sebastein was dropped at her feet and he was not dead but drained pretty bad. Asuna was horrified at herself but something was driving her.

"What did you do?" Sebastein asked in horror.

"Ryo?" She asked in a shaking voice.

"Mistress?" He asked calmly as if this was a normal occurrence.

"I..I need to…will you give him your blood?" Asuna asked faintly.

"Hai." He nodded and he knelt near the incubus and growled at him.

Ryo stared at the old incubus and he was gorgeous and now vulnerable.

"You really pissed her off dude. I really like your kid though but glad she is like Asuna." Ryo snorted.

Sebastein was furious and he surged his own faltering energies and he attacked the frère. Asuna jerked around and her empusae mate was rolling on the ground with Ryo and it was nasty. Claws were bared and the sight made her weak kneed. She stepped back and she found a rock to collapse against. Sebastein was showing his strength and it was intoxicating to watch. Ryo had been a seasoned warrior in his life and the two men were checking the other. They were also bloody and Bastian was weakened from her feeding from him. The light brown haired incubus grabbed Ryo's throat and he was trying to fight him both mentally and physically but he was faltering. It fully occurred to him that he may lose and he was not stupid. It shocked him when Ryo pinned him brutally to the sand.

"It was fair only because I was weak. Should you give me time to recover?" Sebastein snarled at the frère.

"Sorry dude but you would always be checked by me. I didn't even pull on my previous yoki you little shit." Ryo smirked.

Ryo cocked his head to the side and a look got on his face and he stared down at the full incubus.

"You like a lot of us?" He demanded.

"Am I like what you idiot?" The older man demanded in fury.

"Kamis you are a dolt. Do you feed from both?" The red asked laughing.

Bastian turned red in the face and Ryo had his answer and leaned over the prone man. He husked in his ear and Sebastein physically shuddered violently.

"See I am just like you." Ryo said seductively.

"You are nothing like me, oui? I am born this way! You are turned! You were a serpent before. I have always been…OUI!" Sebastein screamed out as the red sank his fangs into his throat.

Asuna watched the scene and her chest heaved. She was beside him and Ryo as the red lifted his mouth.

"You bitch and complain about power. I am fixing to give it to you." Asuna said in a shaking voice.

"What do you mean? Stop! You are draining me! You are killing me!" Sebastein snarled in a weak voice.

"No. I am giving you what you want." She said in a distant voice.

Sebastein did not recognize her voice and Ryo did. She ripped open Sebastein's caramel colored tunic to expose his pale chest. The incubus widened his eyes when her fangs sank around a flat nipple. His mouth fell open in the crushing pleasure that she chose to employ most times when she fed and he was drifting sleepily as his body felt rapture of such potency. His eyes were dull and he could not fight back…he could not fight her will and at this point he would not. Sebastein was bitter when he realized he had been duped by another woman of his kind. He was barely alive but at least this death would be pleasant. He would just drift off to sleep. Ryo sucked in his breath at the other man's anger and bitterness but his queen was in a deep trance and he knew it was not her. She would not do this and she cut herself so that she bled into Sebastein's mouth. The red had to look away and he was so freaking aroused by this scene and she growled in Japanese to come forward.

"Asuna?" He whispered surprised.

"Bleed for him." She commanded.

"Are we?" Ryo asked shocked.

"He will augment her power." Asuna said with her voice.

"Why are you doing this?" The dragon asked as he did as he was commanded.

"She hurts over Kameron. She cannot function and neither can you. She needs strength and does not rely on mine. Halldora's children were extremely powerful. He wants more power and so he will have mine." Arianrhod's voice said in calculation.

"Can we bring back Kameron?" He asked shaking and hoping.

"I can do anything sweet Ryo. We have to stop Ayille first this time. Our personalities are becoming one slowly. Good sweet boy. Rest as now you become a caretaker." She said with a strained voice.

She leaned over Sebastein and he was bleary eyed. He was being pulled into a death sleep and he could see her clearly.

"What have you done to me?" Sebastein asked barely able to get the words out.

"Stopping Ayille, Bilae, and our enemies Bastian Fardahl. I am still her but I speak with my memories intact. I speak as Arianrhod now. I know your pain and we as her did stop that insane infant. We give you part of us." She said softly and tenderly.

"Cannot change another uppyr." He whispered slowly fading.

"Not true. I am the original queen Bastian; even above your wonderful mother but I was and am stronger. I have domain over all like me. You are like me now. Sleep." The voice said and his eyes shut.

"My lady?" Ryo asked softly.

"Yes Ryo?" That voice asked.

"What did we just do?" He asked nervously.

"We made a frère." She said and she lay down next to the unmoving form of Sebastein Fardahl Laurent.

Ryo stared at the body of Bastian as she called him and Asuna had screamed in agony as she saw what she had done. He held her tightly as she wept. Chrestian had returned and said nothing about the fight they had and he held her as his eyes were wide as he took in the scene. He was struck dumb by the actions and the incubus was awake a lot sooner than either Ryo or he had been. His eyes were fierce and Asuna was horrified.

"What did you do to me?" He raged.

"I do not know why I did that Bastian. I am sorry. I was angry." Asuna said backing up.

"You fed on me? You drained me?" Sebastein said snarling.

"Is that not what we do when we couple?" She demanded yelling back.

"No! That is feeding another way. You bitch!" He hissed and he went to stalk away.

"You had better stop Sebastein." She screamed at his back.

He stopped and he was sick to his stomach to realize that he _had_ to stop. Sebastein was horrified to realize that he was VERY aware of her will and he had never felt as such before.

"What did you do to me?" The incubus stated with utter wrath.

"Gave you power." Asuna snapped.

"This is power? These are chains!" He screamed as he whirled on her.

Sebastein was shaking in fury and he charged her. He slammed her against a tree and she yelped in pain as she hit. He was shocked at the amount of energies he felt at his fingertips. His green eyes met hers and he was suddenly terrified. Bastian's abilities had always been deeply mental and this was totally different for him.

"You have my yoki." She whispered shocked.

"How?" Bastian whispered back amazed.

"No idea. Perhaps since you are a born empusae and I did not actually turn you?" Asuna said watching as his hands had a greenish aura.

"This is your power oui?" He demanded totally surprised and he still could not fathom.

"Mistress! Why does he have your yoki and we do not.?" Ryo asked miffed.

"I think because it was latent in him to begin with." She said with widened eyes and her heart racing.

Sebastein looked at her and he took her hand to port. They were gone and the two frère stood by and could say nothing. Things had taken on strange circumstances and Ryo was frightened.

Chan was furious. He was utterly and supremely furious as he stared at the events unfolding. It was sickening to him that a Novak incubus should have anything other than oblivion. He ported in and the two frère stared at him with contempt it seemed.

"Where is your maker?" Chan asked coolly.

"Our queen is busy. We will take a message after the beep." Ryo said with his usual snort.

"Oh very charming little boy. You are utterly delightful but I asked a question." He said and his finger pointed down.

Ryo was crushed under invisible yoki and he snarled as he was immobile. Chrestian moved with his incredible speed and Chan sighed. There was a cracking sound and the blonde frère made a soft whine.

"Now I will ask again. Where is Lady Asuna?" He asked almost cheerfully.

"How in the hell do you have this yoki?" The red asked sweating horribly.

"Different tribes had different abilities beautiful boy. I tire of asking and I will truly hurt you and that will get her attention." He said impatiently.

"Fuck yourself!" He said through clenched teeth.

Chan clucked his tongue as he swept around the prone form of the red. He knelt near him and he breathed heavily along his ear. The white silk brushed up against Ryo's tattooed arm and he shivered badly.

"Where is she?" He whispered seductively.

"I don't know. She can block the link." He said spitting out the information.

"Okay! That was easy was it not?" Chan asked moving so Ryo had to stare at his violet eyes.

"What the fuck?" Ryo asked feeling leaden and his blood pump wildly.

"I am incubus and inu. Now beautiful frère; I have never kissed a dragon. I have been told that it brings good luck." He grinned.

"Huh?" The red said numbly.

Chan was being wicked and he hauled up Ryo and his mouth possessed the red's mouth with sultry abandon and the formerly normal fire dragon whined in bliss and agony. The former Panyu lord was also an empusae prince and he frankly had no love of the Novaks. They angered him but the current queen was a very very good deviation from their norm and he adored her. He drank from her frère and he tasted so damn good as the poor turned slipped down his front.

"Well! I will just have to have you as well." He smirked and he moved away from his victim.

Ryo was dazed as hell and Chrestian moved slowly as his leg was broken and the healing was slow to occur. Ryo was in a state and he was staring up.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Holy shit." Ryo whispered.

"What did he do to you?" Chrestian asked.

"Chrestian, he is totally different from us yet he is the same." He said still feeling the haze.

The former Viking looked at the direction where the other empusae went and things were twisted and odd at the moment.

Sebastein was still furious but the ability to have an element that he controlled; that alone seemed worth it to be chained to her like he was. Asuna was hearing his thoughts and she had to tell herself that this was a younger Bastian and not the one from the modern era. It was painful to hear him wish to use her but that was basically what she had done to him and she only stood by and the feeling of numbness came over her. The feeling of absolute and complete failure overcame her and she looked hollow.

"Why do you stare off? You did this to me oui? Now show me how to use it!" Sebastein growled.

"You have to do it the same way you pull on your mental abilities Bastian. I am tired. I am newly pupped and I am in need of rest. Technically you are frère but we both know you are not. That portion of my soul wished to use you for your abilities and you wish to be more powerful. There you are." Asuna said with severe pain in her chest and tears stinging her eyes.

He was still angry but he said nothing. Sebastein felt a presence nearing he had not felt in a very long time indeed and his beautifully sinful face twisted in anger when he spied a Leth'Evana empusae and he hissed at the arrogant bastard named Chan. Asuna whirled and she was angry that all of sudden these incubus were seeking her.

"What Chan? What?" She screamed.

"I would speak with you and I do mean now. Oh hello Laurent." Chan said smoothly.

"You filth!" The green eyed man sneered.

"Oh Bastian…do come up with something original for once. My queen I will be heard now!" Chan said forcefully.

Asuna glared at him and he truly reminded her of Jin in that moment. She was growling low in her throat and he narrowed his eyes at her. Sebastein was fixing to lay into the incubus when Chan ported and appeared behind her. She did manage to strike him and her anger was complete. She just left and the white haired incubus stared at the light brown hair of the Gaulish one.

"You fucking prick! You think you will overcome me no?" Sebastein demanded in his cold arrogance.

"I think you Novaks are shit I trod upon." The Asian empusae laughed and he was then gone.

Chan was pulling on the very faint tie he had through her blood. He was in possession of letters that arrived by way of ekimmu. He was most direct to himself and he smirked. She was in her homeland and he did not like Japan. It was too cramped and small in his mind but she was in the southern islands. Chan felt his queen and she was also deep in the earth which puzzled him. He ported down and he was stunned to see a creature so beautiful and he scented the still blood of a humanoid basilisk. His eyes were wide and he stared at her with awe.

"They exist?" He asked stunned.

"You did not know?" Asuna whispered.

"No! How?" Chan asked mystified.

"Stay away from him Chan! He is mine! I will kill you." She said growling low.

"Is he? Who is he?" He asked eyeing the beautiful man.

"Amedeo. I miss him. He is in hibernation right now. I just wish to gaze upon him." She said looking away.

"I would wish to gaze upon him as well! He must be a favorite." He said knowingly.

"I am married to him in another era. He is the most irksome male but he is one of the most giving, loving, and best men I know. He is royalty as well." She said as tears fell down her face.

"You need to return to your era to mentally strengthen yourself. Bilae and that whore need to heal. Take yourself and make yourself powerful. Come to me in Panyu! Know us! Know what I can give you!" He pleaded.

Asuna stared at Amedeo and she shook from the toll of losing too much through the years. She looked up at Chan and this seemed all too familiar after Sheng died. Fat tears fell and she nodded. Chan played it coolly and he nodded as well and he stared at the beautiful man and he salivated at the idea of seeing one in the flesh.

Asuna stood in modern Tokyo and the winds were blowing rather fiercely. It was the rainy season now and it was nasty weather. She had to deliver the news of Kameron's death to Admal and Lei. Her Jing husband had clutched the door frame and had turned completely pale. She had fled and she would not answer his calls either mentally or by phone. She could not face either Shouten right now or the pain they felt was crushing her. So now she stood in modern Tokyo. Hibari had refused to come back yet. She had to find Sergei and she understood. She had to pull herself together and she stared off dully.

"Femmina?" She heard distantly.

Amedeo was wearing a rain slicker in black to protect him from the damn monsoon and he was calling for his wife and she only stood there in the downpour.

"Papa!" Amedeo called to his father behind him.

Julianus Servius looked up and he was shocked to see her and he walked hurriedly towards her and put his arm around her waist.

"Huh?" Asuna mumbled.

Julianus waited for Amedeo and they walked her quickly to an alley and they shifted to their penthouse apartment. She was soaked to the bone and both basilisk shivered from the rain.

"Femmina?" Her mixed basilisk asked in concern.

"Kameron is dead. I am unsure what to say or do. Lei cannot speak." She said stumbling over words.

"Kameron? What?" Julianus asked stunned.

"Hai. The odd thing is that the empusae have been coming out of the shadows for what reason I do not know. The Soten is…I have no idea. Hibari is…I need to sleep. May I take your bed Amedeo?" Asuna asked.

"Si!" Amedeo said quickly.

She left them standing there as father and son stared at the other confused. Julianus had adapted to the modern era very well and his long black hair had been cut to his shoulders. Amedeo and he were always together and people assumed they were brothers and they did not correct them. Father and son enjoyed their lives as they helped to exterminate Ramanga and fight the family's enemies. They were happy but to see Asuna so empty made them both concerned.

/

Asuna was sandwiched between Julianus and Amedeo in the middle of the night and she was staring at the ceiling unable to settle. Both of them only wore boxers and she got to feel their delicious flesh against her and Asuna was glad to be amongst men she loved so well. She took Amedeo's hand in hers and she only felt frozen. Amedeo felt his fingers laced in hers and he came awake very slowly. He was groggy and night was just not his time. He was quiet as he sat up a little and he looked down at her.

"It hurts." She breathed.

"Si. What can I do?" Amedeo asked concerned.

"Kill her. Kill Ayille. You and Julianus have become good at it. Please! Please Amedeo. I cannot keep losing and trying to save them. This will kill me." She said suddenly sobbing.

"You wish me to come to the past femmina?" He asked gently.

"HAI!" She yelled out.

"I will come. I will do anything for you si? Anything." He said softly as he bent down and kissed her.

She viciously took his lips and he was surprised. Amedeo had keenly missed her and he groaned as it became heavy quickly. Asuna was hungering for him too intensely and she grabbed his sculpted ass cheeks and firmly squeezed. Amedeo groaned softly as he tried to slowly pull his mouth away but she followed him. It dawned on him that she was starved and he jerked his mouth away.

"Femmina…shhhh." He said gently.

"No! Amedeo!" She hissed in her pain.

Julianus woke up and he saw the woman he loved begging Amedeo and his son was trying to be good and honorable. Asuna was weeping as Amedeo was reasoning with her. She reached up and pressed her palms to his cheeks as she whimpered.

"Asuna…femmina, please stop begging me." Her basilisk husband asked

"Femmina listen to Amedeo. Let us hold you." Julianus said pressing in behind her.

"NO!" She growled and cried softly.

Amedeo was on his back so swiftly that he had no time to react and she had bitten into his chest. His body was instantly reacting as she needed them. She moved to his mouth and she made him taste his own blood. He groaned crazily as the woman he had married consumed him completely. Julianus was struck by the raw sensuality and bit his lip as she slowly ran her hands up his biceps till she clutched his hands in hers. Amedeo Servius was reeling from just the bite and kiss alone. Asuna lifted her lips and she stared down at him with green eyes.

"Love you so much. You are so much part of me. Amedeo? My sweet Amedeo." She whispered as her bloody tears splashed on his chest.

He was captivated by the words and Julianus could see what would happen and he was shaking. Asuna let her fingers slide down his silky flesh and down his rippling and ripped stomach. His wife carefully dragged his black silk boxers down and he moaned at her actions.

"Femmina. Asuna? Oh Gods SI!" Amedeo's startling cry rang out as just the tender flesh of her lips brushed just above his groin.

"Amedeo Servius. You made me and took me that day at the onsen. You made me need your heart. You gave me your love." She whispered feverishly as she mouthed his skin.

She was never this emotional and it was affecting him profoundly. His skin began to burn with erotic loving words of his mate and her devotional speech. Nothing was hurried as she too slowly let her tongue drag from the base of his organ and his voice cracked badly. Amedeo could not believe himself but this was not her typical behavior and she was destroying him and making him shake with the barest of touches.

"My wife! Oh fuck!" He hissed in his viper cry as the light touches altered his mind.

Julianus met her green eyes and he began to sweat profoundly. His first groan escaped his mouth and she was eyeing him as her tongue just traced the veins in Amedeo's beautiful cock.

"Femmina this is nothing like before! Oh by Gods! I..you…I need." He could not finish his sentence as everything brush or touch was repeated to him.

Her green eyes began to have a more bluish hue and she slowly wrapped her lips around Amedeo's mushroom head. The son shredded his bed with his claws as the lovemaking was surreal already as she slowly worshipped the pagan god that had been her rex. The black basilisk fell to the other side of the bed as he rasped and writhed on the satin sheets.

"Bite me! Please! Let me taste you. Let me! I need you! Shit femmina! PLEASE!" He screamed out and his reddish black hair was plastered to his forehead in sweat.

Asuna gloried in his heat, his live body, the fact that his maleness was between her lips, and everything that him hers and alive. She extended the act to Julianus and she would burn a physical act upon him soon enough but Amedeo always received her first. Her basilisk first mate quit breathing and his mouth went slack as she eased one finger deep within him. She did not hold him back and he did not make a viper cry but one of immense euphoria that shook him to his soul. Julianus was blacking out as his own riveting trip was making him blackout. Tears leaked from Amedeo's eyes as he could not move as his muscles were lead. She sat up fully and she dragged of the fine cotton tee shirt.

"Thank you. You give to me still. I love you Amedeo. My rex. My beautiful rex." She said baring her body to him and he met her eyes.

Amedeo forced himself to move and meet her open mouth and he wrapped his arms around her in a powerful grip. He knew to let Julianus sleep for he had not even begun his own session. The mixed basilisk kissed his passion and guided her to lie down on her back as he arranged her open and slipped inside of the heat. Amedeo's mournful noise was joyous to her and she met his undulations slowly as she ate at his mouth. She bit into his tongue and he lost his mind. He had to bite her in return and the coupling slowly became frantic. It never lost the beauty but they clung as they both spent themselves and shared of their blood, yoki, and souls. Asuna was sweating horribly and dried salty blood tears stained her face. She saw it first and she was horrified to see him. Chan stared silently at the acts of beautiful love and the look on his face told her much. When Asuna looked up again; he was gone.

She was in the compound in Panyu and she was angry. She was furious and the royal family of Panyu was just that arrogant. It seemed Chan had imparted the arrogant presumption to Jin. The inu-empusae stormed into the main hall of the palatial residence and he looked up from his book and he narrowed his beautiful eyes.

"How dare you! How dare you show up at his home and watch me! How dare you do what you did before Kameron died. This is my life Chan and I will choose how I act. I will choose how my frère interact and I will choose who I partake of!" She snarled at him.

"Yet you give Sebastein Laurent your power?" He said coldly.

"Sebastein is a mate of mine! He sired Celeste. How dare you insert yourself in my life when you ignored me all these years when I could have used your help you arrogant bastard! I was in Panyu! I have asked several times for my supposed rights as this fictional queen status. Hideaki seeks you all out and me? Fuck you Chan but I do not need instruction from you. If I take instruction from any incubus that has inu in him it will be Sheng! He is good and he is honorable. He is not you!" Asuna said in a tirade.

Chan was in her face with the empusae speed and he was growling like a rabid inu. He eyes were more intense and his arrogance was bordering on overbearing to her.

"Sheng would not be here if I did not sire their father you arrogant girl! So you can thank me for giving you my house." He said meanly.

"You gave them your asinine ways as well!" She screamed at him.

Chan grabbed her chin and he walked her backwards quickly into a wall and she hit hard. His eyes narrowed and he was still growling in anger.

"Your Soten is alive. You did change that by the way." He snapped.

Her eyes widened and she clutched her chest in that knowledge and the damn tears brimmed her eyes and he watched her.

"You began to use some of your true power last night. It may have been in the midst of mating but it was true! Instead of illusion you created the actual effect. You manifested your telekinesis with utter control in the midst of straining conditions. You bear the winds of the House of Moon and the abilities of our founders. Now my queen you need me regardless of your conceited and young assertions otherwise. Instead of letting that ancient youkai onna out…you harness YOUR yoki and destiny for once. Destroy your enemies! Instead of being Arianrhod Hamel be YOU! Be Asuna; daughter of the Killing Perfection and Queen of Tír na nÓg! Destroy those who stand in your way for peace and happiness. I am a son of Don and Leth'Evana. Do you think I am nothing now?" He asked in his own furious tirade.

Asuna stood there with mouth agape and she was shocked stupid. Anger welled up again and she looked away.

"You have known all this time!" She accused.

"I was not sure. Unlike Teruyoshi and Izanagi…I do not think I am a Kami. I know what I am and I glory in it! What about you?" Chan snapped.

She reversed their positions and she stared into his eyes with pain borne from centuries beyond remembrance. Chan could see a terrified young onna in the body of a woman and it was unfair. He was calculated but what he saw the night before made him believe. It made him believe that a female could rule and they could be united finally. He stared at her face and again grabbed her jaw as she trembled violently.

"I have made no secret of what I also wish of you but regardless of that, I will teach you absolute finite control of ALL your yoki. I will give you the key to unlocking your vast potential young one. I will give you the key to blowing that Ramanga bitch away permanently along with that bastard Bilae." He whispered.

Asuna turned cold green eyes to him and she stared at him hard.

"Never show up at my residences without permission again. They are my sanctuaries away from this cesspool of shit! I will not have you taint that." She said with a clenched jaw that made her head ache.

"You are a massively cruel onna. How dare you! Females and males alike throw themselves at my feet and you act as though I am unworthy? What because I am not some damaged prick then I am not worth your care?" He said simmering in fury.

"You said it." Asuna said.

Chan was in disbelief and he wanted to smack her. He lost her temper and he jerked her and forced her into an intoxicating kiss and she fought him at first until she melted against him as he expertly ravished her mouth. Never had a female of any species denied him and this was a first for him. The want of what he was denied made him crazed in lust and jealousy as he picked her up and pinned her to the wall. Asuna was shocked at herself and his mouth was beyond even Sebastein and she bit his lip and he gasped as she suckled it. She withdrew slowly and he had to fight the base instinct of his sexual nature and he hissed.

"Do not touch me again." She said with malice.

"No! I want you. I want you so much." He growled in her face.

"It would be another conquest for you and quite a conquest do you not think? I want men like Kameron, Amedeo, and hai even Naraku! They know me truly and they want me and not my fucking yoki! Now put me down before I hurt you." Asuna commanded with severe authority in her tone.

Chan let her slide down the wall and she stood her full height. He was angry and he was shutting out his abilities and desire to make her comply. She was more powerful in the long run but she was inexperienced in her yoki yet. He stared at her and he had never known such a profound want. It made him utterly starve but he would his time and she walked away from him as he fumed.

"I will return in two days time. I have to see to Chanak and my chief mates. I am upping this war and I am ending this and soon. I am done! You are right Chan. I need to remember who I am and it is Asuna Orlovich-Jing; heir of the great Sesshomaru. I will prevail over Ayille and Bilae and you all will look upon the sky and you will remember who did this by my crest! You remember who I am Panyu! You will remember yourself always for I am a daughter of the moon!" She said with vehemence.


	109. Chapter 109

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: One Shouten goes after to find out and deal with personal loss and comes up against the results of one clan. Results of separation cause another to lose a tie that in past was bloody. Asuna races to stop bloodshed as confrontations in Leth'Evana leave sour notes. Others are found and choices are made. Changes occur as anger permeates the house of one as strengths are drawn upon to stop foes. Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. The story will be winding down. Whew! =) Thank you all and Moon is in the process of being Beta'ed…YEAH! As always…I love your thoughts.

Winds of Fury

His knees were drawn up and his chin rested on them. He stared out the window and saw the city below and his heart hurt. His head ached as his black hair fell around his features. Emotionally he was wounded and his wife would not open to him. She would not share and it made it worse. Jing Lei Shi was falling to pieces and the one person who should be there was falling to pieces as well.

"Admal?" He said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes?" His lover said tonelessly.

"Find her." Lei begged.

"I have tried Lei. I swear to you I have tried." Admal admitted as he stared at the man he loved so much.

"Why did you force me to care for him? Why?" He suddenly raged as he stared up at him in pain.

"I am sorry." His half Shouten love said wrapping his strong arms around him.

"She just tells me he is dead and that is all? She just tells me he died and nothing? FUCK!" Lei snarled as got up and picked up chalice and smashed it against the wall.

"Thank you for ruining my things." The Shouten prince growled.

"I do not care! To hell with this! If you will not or cannot find her then I shall. She is my wife." He said in anger.

"She is my bound." Admal retorted.

"You always are behind me Admal and never forget that. Always!" The younger man said with a frightening expression and the older Shouten did step back.

Lei's eyes barely ever bled silver but they did so this time. He was in a high temper and he phased out to get some nourishment and find his wife. Lei had informed her many times that he was one that she would not shove away. He would never be shoved away by a woman again and most especially not by her. She was keeping their bind closed and it maddened him to a point of making him crazed. He was in Hadasan and he saw Yhea staring at a wall.

"Why are you sitting there?" Lei demanded.

"I feel nothing." Yhea mumbled.

"She has closed the binds." His adopted brother said through clenched teeth.

"Why?" He asked staring up.

"Kameron was killed." His brother said looking away.

"I am sorry Lei." Yhea said looking down.

"Help me find her?" Lei begged.

"Yes. I cannot handle not feeling her. We are younger. It does not seem to bother Shan Lao or Yung." He said trembling bad.

"Admal does not seem as affected either. I do not care. Fuck them all." He said shaking in his own emotional meltdown.

Yhea stood up and his mind was not clear. It was filled with old emotions and old hate. Lei noticed his hand trembled and grabbed him. He wanted to grab her and slap her for her selfishness at this moment. He phased them into the deserts to find some hollows and feed deeply.

He checked all of her residences and he had seen Aahmes. His heart broke and he had kept himself from losing his mind. Yhea was mumbling stupidly and he wondered the hell was going on with his brother. Lei began to suspect that Yhea was kept sane by the bind and whatever he had done in his youth had been done in a mental sickness. Yhea had been raised in the depravity of the tr'Awnhi court and the split personality of Raganos who housed Ganek. Yes, Lei was pretty sure Yhea suffered. He knew what Asuna had done and now he was more than grateful for it. The insanity and actions that Yhea had done in the past seemed brought on by insanity or a split personality. Lei really hated the son of a bitch Bilae-Ganek. His own heart was shredded but he was strong. He was a survivor and he would survive come hell or high water. They were systematically going through inu residence to inu residence to find her. Yhea was sitting beneath a tree and he was staring dully out.

"Can I hunt for you?" Lei asked softly.

"No. I can hunt for myself." Yhea growled.

"I know you suffer! I am trying to ease this for you." He snapped.

"Why? Why should you give one shit about me Jing?" His adopted brother said hissing.

"We have overcome our pasts Yhea. We are both products of Sanra tr'Awnhi's treachery." Lei stated flatly.

"She has a son. That Soten. We have been replaced I imagine. A different breed altogether. Fuck her! I will kill her." He said madly.

"You have lost your mind Yhea." His brother said softly and in a panic.

"Have I? Maybe I lost it by letting her turn me, tame me! You have become her lap boy. Well I am tired." Yhea said rising and he was defiant.

"You love her as do I!" Lei snapped trying to talk sense into him.

"No. I love no one. I thought I loved Eyal but that bastard could accept nothing! Her! It was always about her. First you. Then Maec. Now this Soten. Fuck you all." He said back stepping and he phased.

"Shit!" The Jing heir said panicked.

He looked around and he could not feel Yhea anywhere and phased into the wilds outside of Panyu. He knew the rumors and he was just desperate. He was surrounded by incubus so fast that it was dizzying. He growled low in his throat and a beautiful brunette stepped forward to inspect him.

"What is a Shouten doing here?" The almost violet eyed man asked him.

"Looking for my wife you prick!" Lei said sneering.

"Your wife? Who would that be?" The sexual predator asked narrowing his eyes.

"Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing is my wife you fucking uppyr want to be! I am Jing Lei Shi and heir to the Jing Clan in Hadasan, Mongolia you stupid fuck." He said getting livid.

"Should I be impressed?" The other asked.

Lei lost it and the incubus was on the ground with Lei's knee pressed into his chest and the brunette stared at him with lust.

"Do not screw with me empusae. I am having a really bad day. My wife is my bound and her frère was my lover. He is dead and I am losing my mind. Where is my wife?" He said getting homicidal.

"I am Quilin. The queen has been purposely sheltered to train with Chan." He smirked.

"She is not blocking our bind?" Lei asked stupidly.

"No. That would be Chan." Qui smiled.

"You dumb fucks! My brother is losing his mind! You cannot do that to a wraith." He snarled.

"The Shouten are not my problem." He said shoving Lei off.

Lei was shoved harshly on the ground by four incubi and Qui leaned down to stare at the Shouten.

"She will not hear reason. Chan is making her draw on the power of her past life and not the other way around. She is empusae this life. Lady Asuna has the morality of Halldora Fardahl with the might of Arianrhod Hamel. You may not agree Shouten but it will benefit all blood drinkers." Quilin stated harshly.

"You do not care that you sacrifice some of her mates?" He raged.

"Sacrifices have already been made. What is one Shouten?" The incubus asked.

"Yhea is not just any Shouten you fucking fool! He has power leaking from his pores! He checked and almost killed Vlad Tepest for centuries." Lei shrieked.

"Let him kill a Ramanga. Who cares?" Qui shrugged.

"My liege he smells wonderful." Another incubus whispered in hunger.

"Take him in. He is beautiful for a Shouten. Keep his aura masked. Take him to my rooms." He smirked.

The other incubus smirked and Lei could not believe it but he was being accosted by very powerful uppyr who could make Shouten slaves quickly. He snarled but they were holding him down with their yoki and he hissed.

He was humiliated and it was not a spot he was used to. The other incubus had stripped and they had stared at him with hunger. Lei was chained to a bed and he was fed blood whether he wanted it or not. They were keeping him corporeal and he jerked on the metal in fury. He heard a clearing of a throat and he saw the violet eyed incubus in the doorway.

"I had him." Qui said smugly.

"Who?" Lei asked narrowing his eyes.

"Kameron. They were empusae and they denied us! Chan was most displeased and he wanted them to see. His cock was rather large and his girth thick. I slid down and rode him till my Chan wrapped his lips mouth around my own head and I came hard as Kameron begged." He smirked as he relayed the story.

"He was mine and Asuna's." The Shouten man said coldly.

"Well I rode him well I assure you." The brunette said coming fully into the room.

"Why would you do such a foul thing?" The Jing asked in hate.

"Besides the chance to be filled by such a gorgeous cock?" He asked bluntly.

"Fuck you!" Lei screamed in rage.

"If you insist." Qui grinned.

'

Lei hissed as the gorgeous predator pressed against him and teased his lips with tongue.

"I do not want you empusae whore!" The Shouten said almost feral.

"Mmm you will. She denies Chan. She is a lunatic. Chan is the grandsire to Jin and Sheng. She denies him and it makes him insane. He has been my lover for some time." The brunette said watching Lei's reactions.

Lei was stunned by the incubus's words and he narrowed his black eyes. Qui grew furious and he sank his fangs into Lei's chest after he ripped open his white button down. Lei gasped and the familiar rush of empusae yoki slammed into him. His dick reacted painfully and he jerked his head to the side. Qui lifted his mouth and this Shouten had just a trace of their kind in him but he was also powerful for a wraith.

"So you are something special, eh?" Quilin demanded.

"Oh I am very special. So special that when I get out of here I am going to mess you up bastard!" Lei snapped.

"You are Shouten and so you perhaps have that tendency for duality." The incubus said jerking his own shirt off.

Lei refused to stare at him with anything other than fury. This bastard was too arrogant and had touched what was his. Qui heard his thoughts and he made the beautiful wraith look at him.

"He was yours was he? How much did you love him?" He demanded.

"Very much. I do not give my heart like that easily." Lei seethed.

"He was so beautiful. He reached for her as I fucked him. He also spoke of you I believe." Qui said moving and he undressed fully.

"You sinister bastard! You took him as he spoke of me?" He snapped raising his head.

His head hurt and the idea that Kameron had been trying to stay faithful to him made his head reel. Qui was jealous and Lei screamed as his scrotum was in the incubus's hand.

"Chan wanted to sacrifice me to her. He wanted to use me for HER." He said in a dangerous tone.

"My wife is not an evil cunt like that witch Danika was. You tell me she is trying to thwart him? So why are you fighting me?" Lei demanded.

"Because Shouten. You are gorgeous. Chan is our elder but I am not stupid. She is the power and he wants her. He will throw us aside. It is not about love for most empusae. I was but a favorite and that frère Kameron was loved. Chan is seething in such irrational jealousy that he will do something dumb." The violet eyed man said harshly.

"I do not understand. She is just Asuna to me. She is just the mother to my children and my wife. She is the only woman I love and I need her after we lost someone dear to us." The Jing said imploring him.

"It is so novel and so foreign to us that we are both out of our skulls." Qui snarled.

Qui was against him and he snarled as he was being devoured in a passionate French kiss. Lei did not want to be here and was desperate to feel his wife again. For his part Qui was furious and he refused to be used by Chan and he was going to make his own place he decided. He came off Lei's mouth and the Shouten shrieked his sound in anger. Qui firmly took his cock in hand and Lei willed his body not to react.

"Your control over your body is magnificent Shouten but I am the ultimate predator. If I wish you hard and spending your seed in my mouth, your belly, or my ass then you shall do so." He said smirking lazily.

"Slut!" He raged.

"Thank you." Qui retorted.

"Taking and tormenting men is the best you can do bastard?" The Shouten asked in a smart mouth.

"Oh you think I only like men?" He laughed mirthfully.

Lei was fighting the chain and Qui got up. Chan had been training all day with her. She had also rebuffed him several times. His lover was not in a good mood and the brunette had a sudden idea.

"Chan will come here. We share a female most of the time and since he wishes for your wife so ardently. I want you to see him. Can you shield your aura?" He grinned.

"Fuck you!" Lei spit at him.

Qui was sick of the Shouten and Lei slammed his head back. His prostate was throbbing without being touched and he whined as the incubus only stared at him.

"See? You are hard now. I think I will feed. You do not own me boy; it will always be the empusae who own you Shouten." He snapped.

"If you intend to take my blood then do so!" Lei screamed in agony.

"No." Qui said as bared himself.

Qui could be brutal but he decided against it. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and Lei hissed. He stared in hatred at the empusae man and this Qui was smothering in jealousy over Asuna. This bastard was also way too good and he fought back groans as he shifted his cock against Lei's. The Shouten man was gasping and whining and he felt blood on his lips. His world exploded not long after and he moaned as he latched onto the throat of the incubus and Qui grunted as he fed the younger man. This Jing Lei Shi was exquisite and he knew Chan would wish some attention as the empusae queen would give him none.

Chan nursed a bruised lip and he was seething in rising anger. She wanted nothing to do with him and he was becoming further into his obsession with her. He was hungry and he went to Qui's chambers as he normally would. His lover was already naked and stared at him from the bed as Milu sucked on his cock. His smile was soft as his two favorites were busy.

"Hello my darlings." Chan said from the door.

"Hello Chan." Qui said smirking.

"Milu? Nothing to say?" The elder incubus smirked as she let Qui's member go.

"Full mouth my darling." She grinned.

"Well I need a full mouth darling." The white haired man said as he spread her cheeks and fell to his knees.

Qui was shielding and watched Chan begin to use his wonderful tongue to make Milu whine.

"I need wine." He said smiling softly.

Chan only grunted and he rose as he left his bedroom and went to a secret alcove. Qui came in and Lei stared at him with fury and anger. Qui had drugged him and tied him up with powerful draining manacles.

"Want to see her?" He whispered.

Lei's eyes widened and he looked at the incubus which told Qui all he needed to know.

"I must hurry. Chan will wish me to fuck him." He said in a sort of anger.

Quilin dragged Lei who was sluggish and they moved quickly through a maze of secret passages.

-Why are you doing this? - Lei pathed.

"I have no clue. I only Chan is acting like a lunatic and I am jealous! You thought correctly. I am not certain if I am jealous of him or if because she does not want any of us." He said shoving him forward.

Lei could feel Asuna and his eyes widened. She was sleeping already and his heart constricted painfully.

"She has no idea she has been stripped away from the outside. Chan wants to isolate her. Go and see your wife whilst I make my lover moan." He said disappearing.

Lei felt the manacles fall and he reacted quickly. He phased in and Asuna sat up as soon as she felt the presence. Lei looked dazed and confused but he was here. She quickly looked away and he made a furious noise.

"Stop! I need you and you run away! I love him too Asuna! I lost him too." Lei screamed at her.

"I know." Asuna whispered feeling the hate enter her heart.

"Why did you leave me? How could you just tell me he is dead and just leave?" He demanded.

"Because I cannot breathe as it is. Lei!" She said with the bloody tears slipping down her face.

"You felt you failed me." He breathed suddenly understanding.

She nodded barely moving her head and he grabbed her to him and held her to him tightly. She broke down completely and he held on for dear life. When he had fallen in love; there was no going back for him and he loved this woman with his all. Lei kissed her hair and just held her.

"Why are you only half dressed?" She asked through her tears.

"Oh Asuna. These incubuses are jealous fucks. They are jealous of each other, of you, of your life, and they have been keeping you isolated. I have not felt the bind and neither has Yhea." He whispered feeling soothed by their bond.

"What?" She asked suddenly jerking back and she was horrified.

"You knew. You knew that the bind kept him sane?" Lei asked surprised.

"Hai. I figured it out when I saw him changing." Asuna said rising quickly.

"You are afraid. Why are you afraid? You think Yhea will…Asuna wait!" He cried.

"Yhea is as powerful as you Lei. He suppresses much because he was and is happy. I know things. I know things and I have kept his shame." She said with trembling lips.

"This is insane Asuna. I thought that some things changed in the past." He said pointing at the ground in his vehemence.

"He begged me to forgive him and forgive his obsession. He loved Eyal in his madness. He fell in love with his enemy and he wanted him. He fell in love with me as well. He became obsessed with destroying that which he could not have." Asuna said looking away.

"He did all those things? You lied? You said and he…holy fuck Asuna! Who possessed the Tepest and raped you?" Lei said trembling.

"It matters not!" She shouted at him.

Lei's world was imploding and he staggered back and he looked at her with raw eyes.

"Does Eyal know?" He demanded.

"No. At one point Yhea would switch places with Nveid and a couple of others when he needed rest. I know it is a sin in Shouten society. He knows it is but Lei, I know who is responsible. Between Ganek and Sanra no one who grew up in that court turned out entirely normal." She pleaded.

His chest heaved and he looked away. His own bloody tears fell and he looked back.

"We have to find him. He may want to go back and finish what was started. Fuck! I am going to hurt an incubus! Do you hear me?" Lei snapped.

She nodded and he looked around for something to put on and he just was furious. Lei Jing was in a foul temper and he stalked out of the chambers and he stormed towards Qui's. The door was smashed open and Chan was startled and Asuna followed Lei whose eyes were silver again.

"You fucked with the wrong Shouten empusae. Maec fears me and now you will too." He snarled.

"Oh I have?" Chan said looking over his shoulder.

Quilin stared at Lei and it was obvious that Chan was furious. His lover discreetly got himself arranged quickly and he rounded fast. Chan went to strike Lei and Asuna moved between them.

"You touch him and you die." She growled low in her throat.

"You think I would die so easily?" The incubus said low in his throat.

"I think you do not want to try me. You do not harm him or you will be dead. There would be no plane that could hide you or shadow to conceal you that I would not find you. You harm him and you are a dead man." Asuna said growling completely inu like.

Shivers went down Qui's spine and he was in shock at her words. Chan's were more brilliant and he bared fangs at Lei. Lei for his part wanted the fight but he knew while his wife was around she would not allow it.

"Let down your barrier or I will harm you now." She commanded.

"As you command." He said through grit teeth.

Lei's eyes lingered on Qui and he followed his wife out but he stared at Chen for a moment that spoke volumes of hate. The empusae could see a major enemy in this young upstart Shouten.

"Lei! I am afraid! We cannot find him. It has been a week." She said looking at the wasteland of Hueco Mundo.

"I know it Asuna." Lei said sighing heavily.

"You said he was ranting about Chanak. Would he find a way into Leth'Evana? I haven't been there this era. Chan said I changed it. He said I changed his death." She said looking away.

"I am not going to even go there on that one. You say the guy is not an asshole then okay but I do not have to like him." Lei said crossly.

"Lei, I am falling apart. Yhea? I love him." She said wiping her eyes.

"I know. I do too. He was my brother and I want to make it better for him. Crazy fuck when he is not sane." He sighed.

"Yhea was deprived of love after his mother died. He was thirsty for it. He was tortured." Asuna said choking back the memories.

"He said he was not." Lei said horrified.

"He has deep pride Lei." Asuna said staring down at the whiteness of the sand.

"I am certain of that love but damn it! Have we not lost enough?" He asked clenching his fists.

She nodded and she felt the spiraling feeling again and she wanted to lose her mind. She was so hateful of Chan right now that if she saw him than she would have sliced him open. She heard a distant howl of a hollow and she heard something else.

"Something follows us." She whispered suddenly on edge.

Lei looked up and around to try and identify what the thing was. Her Shouten was a little shaken to feel her gone and her speed had increased and that thought was frightening. He looked around trying to identify anything and his wife appeared throwing an empusae at their feet. Quilin looked defiant and she slashed his face in her anger at Chan.

"Stop! He does not know I left!" Qui cried.

"Fuck you! He kept me from the outside. You both have done nothing but try and control from the second I met you!" Asuna raged.

"Chan is like that! I have left the compound!" The beautiful incubus said snarling.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because he wanted to use me! I have been by his side forever and he would have used me as your fodder! I figure I shall try this instead and be your ally versus your food." He said trying to stand up.

Asuna crushed his chest under her booted foot and she was furious still. Lei was staring at Qui with his own anger.

"Stupid fool my men are my food." She sneered.

Lei snorted and the idea that he was her meal amused him to no end. He actually busted out laughing and the stress of everything finally got to him.

"Oh yes. You have to tie me down darling. You present me on a tray and use your chopsticks to devour me." Lei snorted laughing more.

Asuna could not help it and the mental imagery of Lei laid upon a table with an apple in his mouth made her burst out laughing as well.

"What is so funny?" Quilin asked watching them.

"Oh yes and you would look so lovely bathed in miso?" She tittered.

"Absolutely! I like the idea of stewing." Lei giggled.

"You two have lost your minds." The incubus said shocked at their words.

"No staying here would be us losing our minds. Yhea is not here Asuna. I do however have an old retreat in Hadasan here." He suggested.

"Okay." His wife nodded.

"I am coming as well." Qui said getting up.

"Really? Go back to Panyu before I spank your ass the whole way back empusae!" The Shouten man said coldly.

"No Lei wait." Asuna said nearing Qui.

"What Asuna?" He demanded in supreme irritation.

"He could be of use to us." She said looking at Lei and had her hand on Qui's shoulder.

"Thank you so much for using me." He whispered in a low whisper.

"You are so welcome. Next time do not follow me." Asuna whispered back.

"I followed now. So deal with it." Quilin retorted.

She growled but jerked away from him. His eyes traveled her form and he shut down his wants, desires, and needs. He also stared at Lei and the memory of having touched him made him warm. He smirked as he followed and he knew that Chan would feel utterly betrayed.

Her body was worn out and she had been slowly searching Leth'Evana and the three blood drinkers were masking themselves heavily. She had not seen Chanak or felt him and she was feeling the pain of failure more and Lei was seeing her implode. Asuna blamed herself and it was causing her to be distant. Quilin watched her and her husband was seething with the empusae. It was obvious she avoided the fae. It was obvious his wife was losing her confidence and he wished he could take on Chan. She was sitting in the beautiful forest in the southern portion of what would be the equivalent of North America of Leth'Evana and Lei sat beneath a tall conifer tree that had a huge canopy. Quilin neared her and sat down and stared out as well.

"What do you want?" She demanded in anguish.

"Your despondence is pathetic." Qui stated glaring at her.

"Your master keeping me from my mates was underhanded and worse! Your use of my deceased frère is inexcusable and I cannot stand you!" Asuna growled in her anger.

"You are the one who cannot embrace our natural ways!" He snapped at her.

"I do not like your ways. I do not like Chan and I hate you!" She snarled and she got up.

Asuna stormed away and tears slipped down her face. Emotion choked her and she felt the defeat. Lei knew she needed some time alone and he did not follow. She wondered if Yhea was hunting Eyal or if his anger was focused at Chanak. Now she could not decide which and she felt his loss keenly. He had been happy and now his madness had returned. Asuna had wandered some distance and she knew there were fae nearby but now she could not care. She heard a gasp and she turned around to see Beren. His eyes held anger and she only blinked.

"You dare enter without coming to the palace?" The fae prince asked.

"I am trying to find someone Beren. I know you are angry but I cannot argue right now. You are angry with me and I understand but I have no will to do so." Asuna stated looking down.

"Oh why would I possibly be angry with my wife who betrayed me for a half brother who would see me dead?" Beren said seething.

"Because you would have murdered him! He was raised by that lunatic and you will not forgive! So hai, you are damn right that I betrayed you to save him." She said showing fangs.

"He begot you with his child and killed mine to begin with. You go and stop me. I should disavow you but I will not." He said lifting his chin and staring at her with hate.

"Whatever fae. I am ekimmu, remember?" She snapped.

"You act it. Get out of Leth'Evana." He demanded.

Asuna lost her head and grabbed his throat and he in turn did the same. He felt her aura and he yelled out as he shoved her back. His hand went to slap her and it was stopped by none other than Yhea himself. Beren stared at the Shouten and he went to burn him but the wraith whirled to kick the fae squarely in the stomach. The Elensar man fell in a small heap and Yhea stared at her in mixed rage and more.

"Help me." He whispered in a broken voice.

"Yhea!" She said holding him up.

"Broken. Broken. Hurts. My soul is broken." Yhea rasped out as she held him.

"I did not abandon you. I swear to you." Asuna said into his hair.

"Why? Why did not? Why?" He raged.

"Empusae kept me from you all. Kameron is dead and I am trying. Yhea please! Do not give into the past. I love you." She said begging him.

Beren lifted his head and he was angry. Yhea looked at the fae man and he snarled as he bared his fangs. He phased out with his wife and they appeared in another place.

"I want to rip you apart!" He screamed as he held on for dear life.

"Yhea it is your madness. Please! I would never willingly give you up." She said burying her nose in his neck.

He shut his dark eyes and the tiny part of his will that was trying to hold onto his want was prevailing. He had attacked Eyal and he had been hunting Chanak and had been unable to find him. He had told the uppyr ruler that he wished he had just killed him. He had felt her in Leth'Evana and he had intended attack but she was facing a fae. His mind was switching back and forth too fast as he just did not want to face anymore anguish.

"Yhea? Rebind to me now! Please." Asuna begged him.

"Why? You may just leave again. You were so easily ripped…" He tried to say.

She kissed him brutally and he viciously responded. Lei had felt him and he phased in. His mouth dropped open and moved fast. He pinned Yhea between himself and Asuna. Yhea came off of Asuna's mouth and he hissed in anger.

"Get off of me Lei." He snarled.

"Hell no! You are my brother be we adopted or not. You get nuts from time to time, okay. We deal with it as a family! No do this Yhea." Lei commanded.

"How dare you tell…" He started but Asuna sank her fangs into his neck and he swooned.

Asuna drank and Yhea seemed to melt against her. Lei was using his own yoki to hold him down. She weakened him so he could not phase and she went back to strengthen their weakened bind. He had held on but she could tell their hold was ready to snap. Chan had greater power than she had credited and she now knew that empusae could weaken other mental ties. Yhea's mouth fell open as her mouth traveled over his corporeal form and he gasped as she worked his body and soul. He arched his body as she worked for him and Lei was right there helping. After her almost brutal reclaiming of him, Yhea slept against her and Lei was watching him.

"You said Sanra was alive back then?" He said softly.

"Hai." She murmured feeling some peace feeling Yhea again.

"Yeah, I am going to bash the bitch's head in myself." Lei said shutting his eyes.

This was solved for the moment and the three enjoyed the peace and Lei held her hand as they fell into a light but peaceful sleep.

Quilin was near and he saw the beautiful wraith that they had subdued. Chan was playing dangerous games he realized and he sighed. His mind was turning over his actions and he was hungry as hell. It was not how he wanted things to go and Asuna was listening. He did not realize she was behind him and she grabbed him. She ported out with Qui and she shoved him harshly against a different tree and this was near "Ayumu's Forest" in Japan. Her hand was around his throat and he stared at her with his violet gaze.

"Your master could have severed that relationship and I would not have known." She growled.

"Chan has mastery over his yoki you fool. You think I have that kind of control? I do not. I know I have adored him a long while but he would use me to try and further his own purpose and keep his own coven safe from your enemies. He cares for us but you! Oh he just cannot fathom the love in which you act. It makes me ache as well. I cannot figure you out and it is making him mad." He said coldly.

"Lei shields something from me. Did you take him as well Quilin?" Asuna demanded in her anger.

"I did not take him inside of me or vice versa no." Qui admitted.

"You bastard! You have the smallest bit of inu in you but I have half. My men are mine! I do not share unless I choose! You empusae seem to think if it is mine then you have a right to it! I should kill you!" She said in fury.

"Yet you are empusae and you do not share! That is what makes us sick. You arrogant bitch!" He said trying to sneer.

"I will not lose anymore of my loves, do you hear me? NONE!" She screamed in his face.

"I really do not care." He replied with malice.

"I should take you and hurt you. I should maim you and return you to him as a warning. I should show the bastard who in the end has the power." She said growling harder.

"How kind." He hissed.

They were both spitting and hissing at the other and Qui could see her getting homicidal. He was not stupid and she could kill him easily. He backhanded her hard and she stumbled back. He moved quickly to get the hell away from her and she looked around for him. Asuna followed quickly and she moved in front of him to block his flight and he slashed out with his claws. She grabbed his wrist and painfully twisted his arm behind his back and he screamed out as she broke his arm.

"You are hungry." She howled in his ear.

"So? You intend to punish me for his sins? I did not kill your frère my queen. Chan did not do that either but I would be his sacrifice to make it better for you. I refuse!" Quilin screamed out.

"She did it. You could be helping me hunt her down but Chan instead blocks me from my lawful mates and I have to take time to reestablish my binds! You are no better than any other uppyr. Perhaps the ekimmu were right and Arianrhod was wrong all along." She laughed cruelly.

"Pardon me?" He demanded.

"Most ekimmu hate empusae, Ramanga, and any other uppyr they find. They have no use for the infants and I am beginning to agree about Ramanga and empusae." She said shoving him away.

"Chan is wrong. You are not worth it!" He screamed in his mounting hate.

Asuna pinned him down to the ground and her claws were pressing down into his neck. She was staring down at him harshly and he saw the pain in her features. He fought her hold and Qui jerked her down. Her weight crushed him a moment as she scented his neck.

"You fucked him!" She snarled softly directly into his ear.

"We wanted you both to feel good. We were trying to show you what we were about." Qui said feeling crushed.

"How did he feel? How did my Kameron feel bastard?" Asuna hissed in her pain.

"I told you how he felt! You should know!" He said stupidly.

Asuna was blindingly angry. She sat up and Quilin felt the crushing feeling and his chest was concave a little from the pressure. She ripped at his ku style bottoms in a heavy cord material and he rasped for breath.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He tried to ask coherently.

She only growled and he shouted out at the invasion of her fingers. Qui was seeing stars and he hissed as she did it again. The empusae queen had not prepared him and he was in pain. Asuna watched her fingers sink into him and she slowly became aware she was hurting him badly. Qui felt the invisible pressure lift and she sank fangs into his femoral artery. He screamed in ecstasy as she took his blood and he lifted his head.

"St-stop please do not do this. I do not wish to die." He moaned as she drank harshly.

After a bit she lifted her mouth and she stared at the empusae man and Quilin was staring at her in horror and she knew she must look like she was about to kill him. Asuna slowly moved up his body and pressed her clothed form against his half clothed one. She slammed their mouths together and he moaned as she tangled their tongues. Qui had no idea what the hell was going on but she was not being merciful. She jerked her mouth away and sucked his lip into her sweltering mouth. Qui was dizzy already and she let his succulent lip go. The female above him dragged her tongue along his jaw line and his almost violet eyes shut.

"If you intend to kill me, please give me pleasure. Please! I beg you." He said softly.

"You wish me to kill you as I take your body?" Asuna demanded with cold dripping in her voice.

"Yes!" Qui moaned.

She ripped open his blue button down shirt and exposed his chest. Asuna moved her silver head and her mouth covered his nipple and he groaned hard. She did not bite him but sucked and bit the nub till his hiss made her heart beat harder. She allowed her fingers to drift back to his puckered entrance and it was twitching and spasming.

"You rode him well I remember. He was large was he not?" She asked teasing him.

"Yes." He choked as she made him crazed.

"Do you prefer incubus?" Asuna questioned as she let her finger sink just a little bit.

"I am Chan's favorite." Qui admitted in a pleading tone.

"I see." She growled.

He was crushed again and all feeling left his body. Something went over his eyes and he was shaking in nervousness. As many Ramanga as there was running around; he would be a sitting duck and dying by an empusae was preferable to being eaten by a Ramanga. Something wet touched his cockhead and he hissed softly as it happened again.

"Shit!" He whined.

Asuna made a sound and he made his own whine as she ate at his dick. Her tongue dug harshly at his slit and he wanted to arch his body badly.

"Damn it! You evil woman! Shit!" He cursed as she used her mouth and tongue to torture him.

"You will think evil Qui." She growled softly.

She moved away from his cock and he moaned at the loss and she shoved his thighs wide open. He whimpered as she began to work her sinful organ against his entrance and suck at, dive her tongue, and kiss at it. Quilin was getting insane in his mind as Chan never made him wait for anything and this was horrid. He gasped and growled as she worked him perfectly.

"My queen! Kill me! I beg you! Kill me. Do it. Give me the end." He said franticly.

Asuna lifted her mouth and she growled harshly.

"I resent that my beloved was used by you." She said in a heavy whisper.

"I wanted to give him the heavens." Qui snarled out.

His organ was purple in its need and his asshole was spasming often. She stared at him objectively and she snarled. She sank her fangs into his neck and Qui sighed in the bliss and she wrapped her hand around his length.

"Fuck." He whispered as he felt his life draining.

She quickly stroked him and he weakly screamed out as his cum shot from his slit and she came off his throat. She ripped the cover off of his eyes and his were dull. His bluish-purple eyes held hers and Asuna bit into her wrist. Her blood began to drip into his mouth and he lapped at it weakly. She dropped her claret into his mouth too slowly as he hungrily took it. She squeezed more and Qui snarled as he tasted her potent life force.

"More! More!" Quilin growled out wildly.

"Fine." Asuna snapped and she forced her whole wrist into his mouth.

Quilin snapped hard and she groaned as he took more from her. His tongue lapped quickly to encourage more.

"Bleed me. Bleed me you bastard. You took my Kameron. He was mine you bastard. You were Chan's and now you are mine." She said letting her head fall back.

Quilin suddenly tried to stop and she forced her wrist harder. He was choking on her blood and she looked down at him with her green eyes.

"You did not wish to be used? You should have thought of that Quilin. I weaken." She whispered and she jerked her limb back.

"Kill me." He said with trembling lips.

Claws gashed his wrists and he felt blood seeping from him. Asuna stood as she stared down.

"Bleed out." She shrugged.

"I would have served you willingly." He whispered as his life drained away.

"You and your master went too far." Asuna said as her eyes slowly returned to blue.

He let his head fall back and he shut his eyes. He never expected to die and most certainly not like this. Slowly unconsciousness overcame him and Asuna noticed it. She knelt and she slashed her other wrist. She massaged his throat as she bled. She was giving him more blood than what she gave Sebastein and she wanted him to be tied to her. She wanted to wound Chan badly. Asuna intended to decimate him and slowly did she keep Quilin alive and in a deep sleep.

Ryo was standing over his sleeping form and he was resentful. His mate and queen was distant as she had returned with this thing. His anger was consuming him and Asuna walked in as he stood over him.

"Empusae are looking for him and me." She said pulling off gloves.

"Why?" Ryo demanded.

"One he is powerful and two he will know who is his better." Asuna stated.

"How many times did you bleed him?" He asked her raising a red brow.

"Several. I also gave him my blood several times." She shrugged.

"You did that to Kameron." He said softly.

"Hai." She nodded and she kept herself strong.

"When he awakens?" Her red frère asked shortly.

"Then you and I shall both shatter his mind over and over again." She said kissing his shoulder.

"I do not want to." He growled.

"Ryo please." Asuna said in a temper.

"Well you said to think for myself." Ryo said in annoyance.

"My love please?" She asked gripping him and laying her forehead against his neck.

"Fine! I do it for you. That is it. I want Kameron." He snapped walking away.

"I do too. He is alive in the past but things are complicated. We want our Kameron. We need to figure things out my darling but I intend to take her head from her body with my bare hands!" She said as gut wrenching pain wormed its way through her stomach.

He closed the distance and jerked her into his arms and held his maker tightly. His hands were buried in her silver hair and his mouth found hers immediately. Never in her right mind did she think that the warrior who had attacked her in the past become so dear to her. Chrestian stood in the doorway and he was still cool towards everything. Asuna looked up at him and Ryo sighed.

"I need to feed Aahmes anyway." He said rudely and he left.

"Sorry to bother you my queen but your Shouten mate is asking after you." Chrestian stated softly.

"I freed you from my miserable company Chrestian. You should take me up on it." She said brushing past him.

"I am frère, nothing more." He said barely above a whisper.

She pretended not to hear and she moved quickly through the estate and she found Lei. He smiled and he wrapped his arms around her and she held him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For?" Lei asked amused.

"For finding me and rescuing me. For looking for Yhea. For loving me." She said staring up at his eyes.

"Well we were enemies at one time." He whispered reaching to hold her face.

"Never again. Jing Lei Shi you have become so dear to me." Asuna said with profound emotion.

"Say it." He commanded.

"I love you." She said staring at his black eyes.

"I love you too my wife." He stated softly and began to consume her totally.

Yhea stood some distance back and his heart was heavy. His mind was not settled on what happened but he was in his right mind. Lei moved aside and she saw him. He looked down and sighed.

"He dragged me here. You two go play and I will go home." He said feeling awkward.

"Yhea please." She said coming to him and holding him tightly.

"What Asuna?" He asked her and he felt foolish.

"I know why the bind eroded. That empusae is stronger and older than what I have encountered. I am sorry. I would never have allowed it." She said pressing her forehead to his.

"I do not want to have this talk right now, okay?" Yhea said feeling out of sorts.

"I know who you are Yhea." She said firmly.

"I also know who I was and what I can do. This is who I want to be always and not only because my wife's aura is stronger than mine!" He hissed softly.

"I saw who you could be when you became obsessed with him Yhea. You really loved him. I know that. I know that for fact." She said brushing his hair out of his face.

"Leave it alone! I wish to go home and see my son." He said jerking away.

"Why do you pull away now Yhea?" Asuna asked.

"I just need some time alone." He commented and he phased.

"He just needs a little time to sort through things Asuna." Lei said sighing.

"Watch over him for me?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes but…" He started to say.

"Yhea is capable of great good or evil Lei. I need him with us." She said walking past him.

"Yes." The Jing man said sighing.

She was all business at the moment and this stuff was making her fall apart too slowly and he was angry.

His stomach was rolling and he was able to barely able to move to his side. Qui grunted in pain and he rasped. The thirst was horrid and he moaned in pain.

"Awake I see." Asuna whispered.

"I thought…I thought you killed me." Quilin whispered in shock.

"I drained you several times." She said coldly.

He could not think beyond severe thirst and she was behind him. Flesh was pressed to his mouth and he gasped as she fed him. Quilin had never been so hungry. The empusae queen had wrapped her hand around his cock and his eyes rolled back. The pain in his stomach was severe and the concentration of pleasure at his groin was intense. Qui was groaning and hissing as he choked down blood and Asuna looked up. Ryo was in the doorway and he was angry. He was angry but he loved his queen. The redhead neared the bed and he sank to his knees. He crawled over and he took over what her hand was doing and Quilin tried to scream. She would not allow him to stop feeding and Ryo stared at her green eyes. He lowered his mouth and he began to ravage this bastard's cock and Quilin was losing his head. His noises were muffled and finally he went limp. Ryo came off of him and he made a noise.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"Hai. At least he tastes good. Fucker." He growled as he went to walk away.

"Ryo?" Asuna asked concerned.

"I am doing this for you. I am not doing this for any other reason. If it makes him uncomfortable all the better. My boy needs me." He snapped and he left.

She sighed and she went to crawl out from under him and he was barely awake. Qui was hungering to near madness and he growled low in his throat.

"What did you do to me?" He snarled low.

"Drained you." Asuna retorted.

"It hurts!" Qui screamed.

"Hai. The hunger becomes unbearable at first." She replied.

"Tried to give you more. Tried to show you…this is horrible!" He shrieked.

"Oh so trying to keep me from my mates was not terrible? Making one of my Shouten loves simmer in misery was not cruel? You have no idea what I want to do to that bastard!" She said feeling hate.

Her anger was not about to cool off and he was suffering for Chan's actions. He choked through the gut wrenching hunger and she sneered down at him.

"Help me!" Qui begged.

"You are my creature Quilin. I remake you into mine totally. You wish to understand me? I will force it upon you. How dare you both." She hissed.

Asuna was so angry over everything and she mentally called on Gwydion. It had been some time and he yawned as he phased in. His blue eyes widened when he beheld the half naked man and his mate with greenish blue eyes staring down wrathfully.

"Um what is this? I find the sight salacious I swear but what is it about?" The ice ekimmu asked.

"I wanted Ryo's help but he cannot stomach the loss of Kameron. I myself am having a hard time. I owe an incubus leader a lesson and this shall be it." She said staring at Gwydion.

"You are acting like Arianrhod." He said flatly.

"I am being me, Asuna!" She screamed at him.

"As you wish. You have asked us to recognize you as you now." Gwydion shrugged.

"I want Chan to know who the queen and who the one who makes the rules is." She said with malice.

"What did he do?" Her half soul asked softly.

Qui was suffering on the bed and he was damn near snarling and weeping as they talked calmly.

"He kept me from a Shouten mate. He can erode a bind apparently and I will make him suffer!" She said with trembling lips.

"Is this really who you wish to make suffer?" Her ice prince asked looking at the squirming man.

"He took Kameron in front of me. He touched Lei!" She snarled.

"You my man are a fool." The ekimmu snorted.

"She is empusae!" Quilin said nearly sobbing.

"Yes but with the soul of my former deartháir? Not wise little man." Gwydion snorted with a smile.

"I want you to help me." Asuna demanded.

"Help you do what exactly?" He asked looking up and his eyes were straining.

"I will change him further but help me." She said firmly.

"You suggest making him stronger than even Kameron." He said surprised.

"I doubt it. Kameron was mixed between empusae and Ramanga. I want him mixed between empusae and ekimmu." She said flatly.

"Asuna?" He said shaking almost in horror and excitement.

"Ask me! Ask me what I wish! Kill me!" Qui begged.

"I will help you." Gwydion stated softly.

Asuna moved and she sank her fangs again. Qui made a noise and went silent as she drained him again. Gwydion was so unbelievably turned on that he was fighting the urge to just drain this creature dry himself. He had never been this cruel and she was suddenly sobbing. Gwydion gently pulled her up. He made her look at him and she was falling apart completely.

"He is dead. I cannot think Gwydion. I cannot think without him. I need him Gwydion." She said laying her head against his chest and she let out a gut wrenching sound.

"You and the frère fused silly girl. We have Arawn you know. We can and will pull him back. You trust me. You pulled me back. It will be hard but we can do so. Now what to do with him?" Gwydion asked.

"Kill him." Asuna said coldly.

"No. It is a waste of power. Just go and hunt. I will feed him this next time." Her ekimmu said soothingly.

"I care not what you do to him. Make him your bitch." She said spitting at him.

Asuna jerked away and moved on. Gwydion looked at the beautiful man who was now again passed out and he sighed. She was in such a rage and she wanted to hurt him. Asuna wanted to hurt Chan even though it was Ayille she wanted to destroy.

She could not think and she appeared right back in Leth'Evana. She was not there for the Elensar prince. She was raging and she was sick to her stomach. Asuna ported to the Crystalline caves and wandered deeply to an old abode of her former enemy and her face was flooded with tears as she sobbed.

"I cannot do this. Chanak! Chanak! I choose you! I choose you!" She screamed to no one.

Asuna had no clue she was being watched and Chanak was shocked to hear what she was saying. His eyes were wide and their relationship was contentious at times but it had turned. It had turned into a love match. He had only recently woken and the mithril poisoning had been devastating but she had told him in the past. He knew about the attack and he had known to have the antidote. She began shrieking and he could not take it as he stepped out. She saw him and her eyes burned bright blue.

"I am here." Chanak said lifting his chin.

"It has been too much. It has been devastating. How long?" She asked with a slight shake in her voice.

"Where is Serik? Where is my son?" The Soten man asked stepping forward.

"In the living plane. You are angry for what?" Asuna's husk asked as the bloody trails fell down her face.

"Not angry." The fae wraith said and he jerked her to him.

She made a noise and he held to him. Chanak pressed his hand to her slightly round belly and he shut his eyes. The peace he suddenly felt was overwhelming and the man's mouth was against hers and she whimpered. His rainbow eyes were shut as he consumed his lover and he held onto her tightly. One hand crushed her hair as his tongue invaded her delicious mouth. Chanak's moan made her groan loudly and he was quickly walking her backwards against a cave wall. She grunted as he continued the kiss down her chin.

"How do you choose me?" He demanded.

"He hates me. He hates me so much. I could not let you go. Could not lose you." Asuna whined as he nipped her throat.

"You have my mark. You have my son and you now have my daughter. Now become my wife in Leth'Evana." Chanak demanded with fierce emotion.

"But I only bit you." She tried to say.

"And I did a horrid thing to Amras. I cannot exist without you now thanks to our actions. I would act as I should." Her Soten said growling.

She stared at him and his eyes were intensely hued towards blue and purple at the moment. Hers bled the green of her blood drinking self as the two of them took in the souls of the other.

"Hai. Do it." His woman whispered hard.

"I am the son of Sanra." He stated bluntly.

"I am Sanra's enemy." Asuna replied.

"Okay." Chanak nodded.

The Soten picked her up and she was staring at his face. His mists surrounded them and he felled them. Asuna felt his bed beneath her back and he went immediately to undoing her shirt in pale crème.

"I wear your gift always." He whispered.

"Oh." She whispered back surprised.

Her belly button was still pierced with the matching stone and he lowered himself to lick at her navel. She shut her eyes as he slowly used his tongue to trace her skin. Asuna's hands clenched into fists and she groaned as Chanak's actions made her burn up in desire and need. Thoughts of her wretched pain were shut out as this man; this amazing half fae creature took her as his other plane spouse. Chanak remembered the encounter in the pool but this burned his memory as the most profound and beautiful as he took her as his official mate. His skin was burning and flushed hers as his member pushed inside of her folds. His hands clenched in hers as his mouth found her skin of throat and chest.

"His children will be mine." Chanak whispered.

"Not right now." Asuna cried out in a near scream.

"Alright. Later. I love you. I love you." He whispered in a deep throaty timbre.

She nodded over and over as his face scrunched up in his passion. Asuna's body began a splendid spiral and she yelped over as she drew her legs up alongside him. Chanak made a startlingly beautiful sound as he drained himself inside of his wife. When he looked down at her, her head was turned and she was bathed in sweat but she was passed out. His smile was tender as he kissed her temple and he eased himself out of her body. The Soten lay beside her and he could feel her agony but also her relief at his survival. He shut his eyes and what he had done to his own blood still haunted him but he loved her and gave peace. Chanak could live with himself if he could have his wife and children. He would strive for happiness.

One thing was right and she was radiant and she felt it. Asuna knew it was because her unborn daughter had connected with her sire. Chanak had explained it was a fae thing. He said he would be around always until she was born. She was leaning against the wall in her estate bedroom and she stared at Qui's death sleep. Her lip was curled in her anger but she felt Yhea. Her eyes widened and she quit her own bedroom and she ran to him. The young Shouten was startled and he met her eyes.

"I am listless." Yhea admitted.

"Tell me what you need. Do you need me away? Do you need blood? Do you wish a partner? What do you need Yhea?" Asuna implored him.

"I do not know!" He yelled.

"I will give anything. I swear it." She said clutching his tunic.

"Peace. I need peace." He said burying his nose into her neck.

An idea came up in her brain and she ported him suddenly to her room. Yhea was startled and since they had joined and bound; he had been loyal and true to her. She knew this about him and she began to undo his black dress shirt immediately. He stared at her as if she was insane as she bared his pierced chest.

"Good Gods there is somebody in this bed." He said yelping.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"What are you doing?" Yhea demanded from her.

"Giving you peace and tying you to me." She said undoing his grey trousers.

He groaned as she touched him and his tortured eyes closed as she used profound gentleness with him.

"I do not understand." He gasped as they fell next to Qui.

"He helped to erode our bind. He will help strengthen it. You will in part become his maker. I see Gwydion did not finish." Asuna whispered as she moved her own panties aside.

His wife slid down him and his head shot up. Yhea gasped and his voice quivered loudly. His eyes watered and he stared at her.

"Love you. I need you. I was so lost without our souls. Asuna! You wish me to what?" He gasped as she slowly undulated.

"When I am done making love to you. I am finishing his conversion to my frère. You will do as Kameron did to Ryo. You will trap him between you and me. You will make him a link between us always." She whispered as she plucked his nipple rings.

Yhea's eyes were white but she needed him that way. She came off of him and he rasped as his organ was still hard and he shut his milky orbs.

"Please. I cannot take prolonging it." Yhea asked.

"I am not." She whispered in his ear.

Yhea nodded and Asuna lifted Qui's limp wrist and bit in. Her Shouten tasted the blood and he groaned. It was rich and it was empusae. He sank his fangs hard and Asuna saw Quilin react slowly. His body jerked a little and she eyed him. His eyes opened and he whined as the other blood drinker drained him. Asuna moved and gently pulled his neck forward and his mouth was pressed to her neck. He did not want to die and he sank his fangs in. Quilin was feeding as he was fed from and it was making him insane. The empusae queen did what he did not expect and she mounted him. The incubus's eyes widened and he was prisoner to his instincts and desires. His mouth came off of her neck and he whimpered loudly.

"Pl-please. Oh fucking please. Oh Gods, please!" Quilin screamed muffled into her throat.

"Lay me back." Asuna growled.

He was trembling out of control and Yhea let his wrist go. His dark eyes met her eyes and he suddenly understood what she wanted from him. He violently shook his head no and she stared at his face harshly. He began to back away and he yelped a wraith noise and he stared at her.

"No." She said forcefully.

Quilin almost fell against her in profound weakness and he was shaking violently. It was glorious to be within another empusae let alone her and he was horrified to realize how perfect it felt. He was horrified how much he _wanted_ it. Asuna held his jaw and she kissed him. It annihilated his senses and he groaned against her mouth. Yhea was shaking badly as well and he was shell shocked. She was watching him as she controlled and dominated the incubus. Asuna laid him bare and Yhea was breathing hard. She wanted him to bind through him and enter her. It was honestly a sexy as hell idea and he finally gave it up. He phased out and Quilin screamed out as she stared at his face. Yhea consciousness was within him and the brunette empusae was jerking inside of her harshly. Qui could not handle it and the Shouten snarled in his mind. The presence of the beautiful creature was stifling and overwhelming. He was also powerful and domineering. He felt a pull on his soul and then the incubus fell against her panting harshly and she groaned wildly as she began to thrust her hips up.

"Yhea! Oh Yhea. My love. Hai! Hai! Move!" She demanded of the exhausted man.

"Too weak." Qui breathed.

He was on his back and she began a pace meant to destroy and his breathing was hard as he moaned faster and faster. She felt so amazing as she gyrated on him and he weakly cried out as his seed seemed to leave him for forever. Asuna finally fell over him and he felt blood against his mouth and he slowly drank as her chest heaved. Yhea was in the corner heaving his chest too. His eyes were cloudy again and he stared at the man she had asked him to procure. His wife was forcing him to be tied and hard and he stared at her. Yhea moved slowly and he did not care who was there. The former prince moved fast and pinned her to the bed and began to bite and lick up her body. She moaned and yelped for him and the creature who had nearly destroyed Eyal was hers and would always be so. What they created neither knew but all she knew was that was sick of others using and manipulating her. Yhea saw his current obsession and his eyes narrowed as he finished within the woman he loved. He shut his eyes and he was getting himself centered. It seemed the Soten was quite alive and he now knew where he was. He sank his fangs into her neck and she mewled for him. The sound made him shudder and his soul needed this. His soul needed the unity and he was always worthless without a mate. He used his own bound as his meal and they both fell back drained and exhausted as they stared at the ceiling.

"Yhea?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He barely whispered.

"Do not leave me." Asuna begged.

"I am not." Yhea replied firmly.

"Okay." She said drifting.

"Never again." He said as he too fell asleep.

Quilin was on the other side of the massive bed and he was barely conscious himself. His body was weak, his will weaker, and his soul shattered. He stared at her with violet eyes and he wanted to hate her. Qui wanted to hate her and he could not. Silent sobs shook his frame and he could not fathom what he was.

She was tossing and turning as she remembered his death and Asuna opened her eyes. A hand was wrapped around her throat and Qui over her and his face was contorted in agony. There was hate mixed with other things and she realized that she had done what she wanted. Her eyes slowly bled green and he whined in fury.

"Want to kill me?" Asuna asked coldly.

"Yes!" He snarled softly.

"Yet you love me irrationally?" She smirked.

"Yes." Qui said with anguish.

"It can be done I see. You are mine." She said grabbing his throat in turn.

He stared at her in horror as it truly dawned on him what she meant and he was sick.

"First and foremost my frère, you will do as you and Chan should have done in the first place! Your power is mine! We will move against Ayille and Bilae very soon and you will aid me in restoring your brother to me." She commanded.

"I…my queen." He said choking on the words.

"I hated Kameron with a passion at first. Know that Quilin. I hated him and he became someone I have killed for." Asuna growled.

"You and I both know I am nothing and will never be anything to you. I am nothing more than a tool to you and Chan both!" Qui said in a ragged breath.

"You said it." She said gently shoving him away.

"Chan at least felt a bit of familiarity for me." He growled.

"Chan is a brat and I will have his head under my foot!" She snarled as she got up.

"You will make him your enemy! He is not without power. He only wants an alliance with you." Quilin snapped.

"I do not want him. No one ever asks me what I want and now I shall dominate and demand what it is I shall. Sleep Qui. You see your former master tomorrow." Asuna smirked with cruelty.

He truly felt defeated and he felt so alone. She was gone and the utter emotional overload was almost too much to bear. Never in his several millenniums of life did he ever think that he would be this. Never did he break down and he did so in that moment.

Asuna stood by Ichigawa as he worked on a plan to go against Ayille in the past. He felt her pain and it hurt him. She was standing by and keeping herself strong. Her hand was on her belly and she was unconsciously connecting with her unborn. She was connecting with them tightly and she was giving Kameron a daughter. He would have been so happy to know it but she could not stop. Naraku stood further back and he watched his inu fall into a devastating spin and it was heart wrenching. She was not responding and he hated these blood drinkers. He knew what it was he had been but he preferred what he was now. His child was still in the past and to him enough was enough. He was tired of paying for past lives. His fists were clenched and he felt the loss of the frère as well. Hell the man had helped to manage his schedule as well. It had not occurred to him but the family had needed a manager and he was furious that he had to do it.

"Koi!" He snapped.

"Not now." Asuna said flatly.

"I said now!" Naraku said dangerously.

"And I said not now!" She said snarling as she whirled around and stared at him.

Her eyes were the fucking green color and her chest was heaving. Ichigawa looked up and he stared at Naraku and barely nodded his head no. Asuna seemed to stare around the hanyou and it infuriated him and she was suddenly around him. Naraku looked back and she was at the window. She was growling low in her throat and her claws were elongating.

"What is with you?" Her chief mate demanded.

"He is here. I feel him." She said in hate.

"Who?" The hanyou demanded.

"Chan. He is more than just empusae. He is more than just a hidden away incubus. He will make or break this war with our past life enemies." Asuna said growling louder.

"I do not get it Asuna. You make no sense." He snapped.

"He is the epitome of what I have become Naraku. Arianrhod has become inu. He is also inu and empusae. He created the Panyu inu. They are more secretive than I have ever seen. Hideaki is more powerful than I will ever truly understand. I never knew Jin's true power. You know Sheng's power as well. I have no idea how strong Chan really is." She said flatly.

"So you are saying what inu?" He demanded.

"I know not. I know right now I hate him. I hate him and I want to hurt him. He touched what is mine and he thinks to control me as Bilae would." Asuna said staring into his eyes.

"Then destroy him." Naraku said grabbing her hand.

"Can I? I have not been able to destroy Ayille or Bilae." She snapped jerking away her hand.

"Then let your iceberg sire deal with him." He suggested.

"My father?" She asked surprised.

"This bastard is part inu. Let the undisputed power of the inu deal with this upstart. You deal with our enemies. Your mother is partly empusae. Let them handle him." He said firmly.

Asuna stared at her mate's mahogany eyes and he was brilliant as always. Her sire was powerful in his own right and she never depended upon him enough. She always tried to keep him out of her issues but Chan was in part inu. Jin did not control his ancient grandsire but then Sesshomaru was not controlled by anyone. A smile spread on her face and Chan did say that the House of the Moon controlled the very stuff of life. She decided Naraku was indeed right. She would let the infamous Killing Perfection meet Chan and deal with the real issues in her life. She shoved the upstart from her mind and went on about making plans for her own brand of personal revenge as her house seemed to be imploding.


	110. Chapter 110

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Empusae politics explode as one ancient deals with the Western lord and the Western house. The past and modern collide as inu and uppyr learn to meld. As things mesh and unite the past again erupts as the enemy manages a deadly blow that may very well end it and decide the fate of the reborn. Thank you all for reading and sticking with this story. I have been ill this year and keeping up with the updates has been difficult but I love you all and thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you and I always love to hear your thoughts!

Kouten tomo O-dobi

Asuna stood by tall and regally by her sire. His long silvery white hair was down and he looked magnificent. He was in his finery and so was she. Ryo was nearby as well as Chrestian and so was Quilin. Her smirk was plastered on her face and she knew he was around. She knew her empusae yoki was growing again and she lifted her chin and she looked over at Qui a moment. He stared dully out and she growled low in her throat. He looked over at his mistress and her eyes were green. Sesshomaru barely flicked his eyes over and his daughter was controlling her household. He lifted his chin and he could feel the aura of the powerful inu like being. It felt like Hideaki and that was confusing to his senses but he knew this was his best friend's great grandfather.

-I will not have it Qui. - Asuna growled in his mind.

The ungodly powerful turned his eyes to her and he hated her. Quilin hated her in the same breath as his instincts made him obey her will without question.

-How will you have me my queen? - He demanded in thought.

Ryo slapped the back of his head and growled low in his throat and the red really got on his nerves. They were cold towards him and the former human frère was utterly hateful to him without her near. They tormented him and he hated them in return. He felt Chan and his heart was thundering.

-Grow a spine. - She snapped in his mind and he lifted his chin in his growing resentment.

"You bring your sire Lady Asuna?" Chan said from the edge of the Panyu forest.

"I bring your master Chan." Asuna said cruelly.

"My master? Really you insolent girl?" Chan asked in rising anger as he stepped out.

Sesshomaru stared at the violet eyed man and Chan was startled to see Qui with her. He had thought his favorite dead and now he saw him amongst her throng.

"Quilin?" He demanded.

"Chan." Quilin whispered softly.

"Come here!" He demanded of his lover.

Qui did not move and Asuna smirked at Chan and he stared at her as she crossed her arms. Ryo and Chrestian stood behind her as her rising anger was palatable.

"What have you done?" The Panyu empusae demanded.

"You will speak to this Sesshomaru." Her sire finally stated.

"I do not believe I was speaking to you boy." Chan said growling low in his throat.

Asuna snorted and she turned away as she looked at Chan with an audacious look. She walked up to Qui and jerked his pein-fu away from his neck and he bore a scar that was stunning in its depth and color.

-He is mine as you wished Chan except on my terms and not yours. You made me almost lose one of mine and now I take from you. He is frère. - Asuna pathed in a low hum in his brain.

Chan narrowed his eyes and he saw the agony on Qui's face and his lover had not wanted this. The man was being totally subjected and he growled low in his throat.

"Release him Asuna." He demanded.

"Rot Panyu." She hissed and she kept walking.

Chan went to move and Sesshomaru blocked his path. He hissed in his rising fury and the powerful as fuck current Lord of the West was nothing to sneeze at even for Chan son of Don.

"Move Lord Sesshomaru." Chan said trying to be somewhat respectful.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said bored.

"Boy!" The Panyu inu said snarling.

He had no clue how it happened but he was against a tree and Sesshomaru was still across the clearing. His breathing was harsh and the wind knocked out of him. The inu lord still looked bored but his yoki had grown exponentially and his eyes reddened a little.

"This Sesshomaru has some things to dictate." He smirked.

Chan could barely believe that a whelp of a pup was wielding this much yoki but the stories of the Western lord were not exaggerated and the power of his heir must and were phenomenal. Chan had to redouble his efforts to get to the woman but she had sunk to stealing his lover and now sacking her sire on him and he had to give it to her; she was crafty. Lord Sesshomaru was the agreed upon real power in the modern times amongst the inu in Asia if not most of the world. Chan growled and prepared to fight his way out.

Qui was angry and resentful and she was packing old style clothes. She was dragging him to the past and he hated her. Asuna was getting angrier and angrier with her newest frère and she brutally shut her mind to stop hearing his bitching.

"Shut up!" Asuna snarled as she whirled on him.

"I said nothing." He said defensively.

"You need not say anything! You and he are both bastards! I hate you too I hope you know!" She said growling hard.

Qui said nothing and his dark velvety brown hair was down around his shoulders and his blue-violet eyes held disdain. She had enough heartache at the moment and the only going right for her were Chanak and her living plane mates. Airis was here now and it was good. She was happy with all of it but she needed Kameron back and she would kill for him. Qui found himself on the floor of her estate bedroom floor. The bamboo floor was hard under his back and he stared into burning eyes. Asuna's eyes were red and he was staring at an inu bitch. His heart stuttered and it was the first time he had seen this unleashed in her and her marks were raised and jagged.

"You make us angrier and angrier incubus." Her voice growled harshly as it reverberated.

"Kill me." Qui dared to say to the inu.

She grabbed his throat and Qui was horrified to realize that he was wretchedly aroused by the sight. The silver headed bitch lowered her nose to his throat and he was radiating a little fear and arousal at the same time. They had already claimed this male but he did not give himself willingly. Qui hissed softly when he felt her tongue and he released a shuddered breath as it fully occurred to him that she was licking up the side of his neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked stuttering.

Quilin only heard her growl and his earlobe was sucked into a hot mouth and he groaned surprised as she sucked softly and released it as traced the shell of his ear with her tongue.

"You are angry with us." Asuna hissed in his ear hotly.

"Yes. I want my freedom or my death." He said and she nipped his ear at his words.

He grunted in pain but she lapped at the blood and he groaned at the feeling and she pressed herself against him and the incubus was feeling lust stir in his veins powerfully. He felt her nose buried in his juncture again and his golden brown pein-fu was shredded open. Qui was dazed and she was softly mouthing his juncture and he could not think. Asuna softly dragged her mouth down his chest and he lifted his head a little and she met his stare with her red gaze. He was shocked and she only stared at him. He went to say something and she sprang forward the short distance. Quilin was being passionately consumed by a very wild and canine dominated Asuna. She ate at his mouth and he groaned at the passionate nature of the caress. She buried claws into his brown velvet and Qui's whole body was pliant against hers. This was not how he had expected her to deal with him and he could not think when her inu kissed him like this; hell he could not think when anyone kissed him like this. His moan was deep and she was growling but he surged his strength and she ended up under him. Qui's hand was buried in her silver hair and his other one drifted down her back and gripped her ass. She groaned as her mouth fell away and Asuna made a noise. Quilin was in a lust and he licked up her throat to her chin as his maker's noises were canine in nature. He could not take it and he wanted to be in her. He wanted to be one with her but she had him flattened under her again. His eyes shut and he snarled in anger but her mouth was on his chest. A yell was ripped from his chest as his queen yanked on his male nub and it was delicious pain.

"He wants you." She growled against his chest.

"I was his lover for a long time." Qui groaned.

"You touched our Kameron." Her beast growled low as her fangs dragged his skin.

"Yes! I did. I am an evil bastard. I touched your Kameron. I will burn in hell. Send me there." He said in anger.

His ku was ripped and Asuna's hand was wrapped around his stiff flesh and his now violet eyes were wide. Her eyes were still burning red and they stared at the other.

"Submit to us." Asuna's beast hissed.

"I am under you am I not?" Qui snapped.

"Submit to us!" She growled again.

"How else can I submit to you my queen? You own me! You own me and control me!" He yelled.

She leaned forward and her animal was not pleased. It was wild and primitive. She licked at his lips and he was trembling a little as her eyes burned into his it seemed.

"Submit to us." The beast growled-whispered again.

"What do you want from me? You stole my very existence!" he asked in fury.

"We told you." The inu said in mounting fury herself.

"I am a pawn! I know this. I have already submitted inu. Do your will." He hissed and he looked away.

Asuna kissed him again and he did not expect it. Her mouth was soft and he released a pent up moan that startled him. Qui was unsure of what was happening and a glorious slick inferno incased him. The woman above him released his mouth and a gasp escaped her and her lips were barely from his.

"Bite us." She whispered suddenly.

"What?" Quilin asked stunned.

"Bite us." She commanded.

"Why?" He asked dazed.

"Do it." The beast said feeling him so primitively.

Quilin could not take it and he moved her jaw slowly and he snapped his fangs into her juncture. Her cry startled him again and her muscles contracted on him powerfully. A moan was ripped from his chest as he fed and he gripped her to him tightly. Her newest frère was feeding from her and she was lost in the divine sensations and he was near snarling as well. Qui was not used to this and he lost it. He began to move himself inside of her as he fed and she groaned.

"Made Kameron feel good. Made our beloved feel good. Qui! Oh Kamis! Hai!" Asuna screamed out gripping his dark hair.

Qui came off her neck and her blood stained his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and it was different. This was intense and connected. Qui was in shock as their lips mashed and he groaned as Asuna began to roll her hips.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" Quilin moaned obscenely as they moved together and his senses were overwhelmed.

Whatever the inu part of her was doing; he needed it. Qui needed it badly and it felt so good and so right as they moved in tandem. His eyes met hers and hers were becoming blue again. She was staring at his face and her look was one of profound shock and utter fury. Quilin felt the fleeting moment leaving and he felt filthy again but Asuna took his mouth and ravished it slowly. She pulled her lips away yet again and they breathed too hard.

"If you get off of me then I shall remove myself." He said in a shaky voice.

"Then remove yourself." Asuna said in a flat voice.

Qui said nothing and she slowly climbed off of him. He felt disgusting and she stared at him as he went to move.

"Quilin?" She asked in a low husky voice.

"Yes?" He asked coldly.

"You are in need." She said benignly.

"I will manage I assure you." He retorted.

"Sit. I will watch you manage." Asuna said flatly.

He jerked his head to stare at her and his breathing was hard as she stared at him with raw lust. It astonished him and he got a bit of spunk in him that was his norm. The beautiful man did sit and lewdly displayed himself before her. The empusae queen sat there half dressed herself in blue silk and Qui's cock was still rigid.

"How shall I manage?" Qui asked raising a brow.

"Take your cock and stroke it for me." She commanded and her heart was beating hard as his attitude was making her aroused more.

"How hard? This hard?" He demanded as he bit his lip and groaned just a bit.

"Take your thumb and tease your head." Asuna smirked wickedly.

"Yes my queen." He groaned as he stroked languidly and teased his mushroom head.

Asuna's eyes simmered and Qui was shocked at how she looked at him in this moment. She moved forward and she jerked his hand away. He let his head fall back as she began to stroke for him.

"You did take him but it did make me ache." Asuna admitted.

"I did not do it to make you angry." Qui moaned.

"It should not have been Chan; I should have been in the midst of you two. I should have had my mouth around you as you came because of my beloved." She growled.

"You…you were jealous?" He asked suddenly shocked.

"He was mine. You touched him and therefore your release was mine." She hissed.

"Oh…oh…fuck! So good!" He groaned as she stroked him harder.

"Do you taste good Qui? Ryo says hai. My Kameron was in you. I have had your blood so I know your heat is delicious. Are you good?" Asuna asked husking harshly.

"Chan said yes. Let me go. Let me cum. Let me cum my queen! Fuck!" Quilin was moaning.

"I drink you?" She demanded as hips thrust.

"Please! Drink me." Her frère begged losing his mind.

Asuna was lost in his moans and his beautiful body thrusting with his need.

"Cannot breathe. I cannot think." He rasped wrapped lips around his head.

-Do not think Quilin. - She moaned in his head.

He seized up when he felt her spicy thoughts and she moaned softly as licked at his release. Qui was panting softly as the woman who had forced him into a savage situation devoured. His head had fallen back and he stared at the ceiling and she was licking and sucking him hungrily. He gasped and she was only barely started as he felt his cock get hard.

"Tell me what Chan liked." Asuna demanded as she lifted her mouth.

"He enjoyed much." He said breathless.

"That tells me nothing. I know he enjoyed the female form and he enjoyed you." She said as she stood and she was soon naked before him.

Qui stared at the female empusae and his mind was not rational.

"Sometimes he liked to be taken. He liked to be taken as he took." He said without breathing.

Asuna's eyes were sultry as she took him in.

"Do you wish for me or another?" His mistress asked back stepping to her bed.

"You. I wish for you." Quilin whispered sucking in his air.

He watched her climb onto all fours and she looked back and his heart was hammering. Her eyes were pink tinged and her beast was guiding her to make the empusae half accept him. He was astonished and humbled by her inu at this moment. Qui moved with suddenness and his nose was pressed into her folds and she groaned wildly. He was sucking and licking wildly and she knew he did have a trace of inu in him to act as he did and she let her head fall. Her inu was in control and her rational side was furious. It was furious that it was dominating her like this but the new frère was taking her and she was soon screaming. Qui was in her and he was losing his mind. He was a goodly portion incubus but this was driving him out of skull as the passion was out of control. It was what Yhea felt and he could not believe it. He was pressed against a wall outside of her room and his eyes were squeezed shut as his bound wife shrieked in a massive orgasm and his own body shuddered. The pleasure was amplified because of this new frère person and he was gasping. His eyes were white and it was some time when Qui slowly made his way out of the room. He was slammed against an opposite wall by none other than Yhea and he stared at the beautiful wraith.

"What the hell." Qui asked shocked.

"You empusae have impressive stamina I must admit." Yhea purred.

"I suppose. Why are you manhandling me?" The frère asked in annoyance.

"You do not remember do you?" The Shouten asked growling a little.

"No. What am I supposed to remember?" The incubus asked snapping.

"This!" Yhea said as he sank his fangs into Qui.

Quilin moaned as Yhea fed from him as if it was natural and he gasped as the pretty man grasped at him tightly and he was clutched tightly. Yhea's now black eyes stared into Qui's blue-violet ones and there was raw lust reflected.

"My wife anchored me through you. I must say what an anchor. She is a brilliant little woman. What did it feel when I bit you?" He asked the empusae frère.

"So right." Qui said horrified.

"Yes. I finished your change. I also felt you and her just now." Yhea said tracing his thumb along his lower lip.

"I do not understand." Her frère stated.

"Your former master fucked up my bind with her. It was fractured. She made it tight between us three. You are mine as well. I feel you as well as her." He said breathing hard.

"She bound me to a Shouten?" He asked stunned.

"Yes. There it is." Yhea said smiling.

Yhea phased out with him and Qui under the impossibly beautiful man and next to the silver haired queen as she slowly woke up.

"Yhea? Mmm my darling." She mumbled sleepily and happily.

"Hello my darling. Your passion was felt. I must speak with fucktwit Maec but really he is handsome. He is quite handsome." He said palming Qui's face.

"Qui?" Asuna smirked.

"I..I am…this…" The now frère began to speak but Yhea probed his mouth.

Asuna watched with deep interest and Yhea was acting more and more like himself as the empusae man under him began to moan hard. The former Shouten prince was sinfully gorgeous, really powerful, and tremendously intelligent. He was also a skillful lover and Qui was soon undressed and Yhea was quite in need. He stared at both his wife and his remade with ravenous intent.

"What a situation Asuna. I have not been with a man in some time. You are trying to turn me into Lei?" He asked smirking.

"You are you." She smiled.

"I am me again." Yhea agreed.

Qui moaned loudly as they spoke calmly as the Shouten stroked him matter of factly. Qui jerked his head side to side and he spied the Shouten man. He was so utterly gorgeous and his heart stuttered harder every time he stroked.

"I will give the choice as I am pretty laid back. I can let her mount you or you mount me." His Shouten part asked grinning lewdly.

"I…I…Both! Fuck! Both." Qui growled as his eyes were vividly violet.

"Asuna?" Her wraith husband asked.

"Okay." She shrugged smiling.

Qui was losing his mind and she offered herself in inu fashion again. His mouth was dry as he slipped deep inside of her and he nearly screamed at how good it felt. What shocked and made him scream out was how this Yhea prepared him. Qui nearly wept with the pleasure and Yhea was entranced as he reacted to ministrations.

"You have never had a Shouten? I am surprised. Uppyr and Shouten mingled often. Ready?" His Shouten asked softly in his ear.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" The frère gasped and moaned in his profound need.

Asuna was biting her lip and it felt good but when Yhea slipped inside of Quilin; she screamed out. He flooded the bind with his experiences and it was so good. It felt so good and the poor incubus was not quiet. He was losing what little sanity he had left and it was too much. Qui screamed out and scored her back by accident as the end left obliterated and passed out across her shredded back. Yhea was panting softly against Qui and Asuna could barely hold herself up.

"Yhea?" She whispered.

"Yes my love?" He whispered out as sleep threatened him.

"I love you." Asuna mumbled.

"I know you do. I love you so much as well my goddess. I need you. I need you to live. You keep me sane and give me purpose. You give me life. I am yours. You are my only reason and you give me a rock." He said squeezing Qui's shoulder.

Carefully they all became separate and Asuna was exhausted but it felt good. It felt good to be with Yhea and Qui like this and she shut her eyes. She allowed herself between them both and her hatreds of the incubus were easing. She found herself studying him and he was quite beautiful and he was cunning. She could see why Chan enjoyed him. She figured she could do the ultimate sin and fall in love with him. A smile curved her mouth and Qui's eyes flew open when her fangs slipped into his juncture. She made it ecstasy and he moaned out wildly as she took him to heights. Chan could not even do this to him and Qui was certain he was in Nirvana.

It was different. It was totally different now and he could not explain it. It was a few days later and she was settling things as she made ready to face Ayille and Bilae. Quilin was watching her and he was confused and the other two frère had been put in their place for their treatment of him. That had shocked him more.

"Why do you mope?" Asuna asked as she looked over accounts.

"I do not understand?" Qui asked softly.

"I am settling things just in case. I always do this. I have been dead before." She said matter of factly.

"What has occurred? Why are you nice to me now?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

She quirked a brow and Asuna looked at him. She stood up and she crowded him.

"Chan is uncomfortable. My sire pounded him and wounded his pride. My stealing you has also wounded him. Do you enjoy Yhea taking you? I enjoy watching." She whispered in his ear.

Qui physically shuddered as she whispered heavily in his ear.

"I love to feel him in any way but I love to feel you more." Quilin admitted.

"Do you? Hmm. See, I can share." She said running her finger tips along his jaw.

His eyes followed her fingers and he could smell her. Qui was all too aware of her now and she smiled softly. She brushed her lips against his skin of his cheek and he nearly buckled.

"What do you wish Qui?" She asked too softly.

"I…I have no idea. I had no idea it could be like this." He said holding his breath it seemed.

"Well you stew on it and I shall imagine my own ideas" Asuna commanded.

She withdrew from him and his heart beat too hard. The woman who had changed him was now slyly watching him and she was finishing up her packing. Quilin had to grip her desk and he whined as she did nothing but smirk softly.

"You are stronger than I was." Qui rasped.

"I suppose I am." She smiled as she picked up her bag.

"Am I coming…with...you?" He asked trying to make sense of his world.

"I had every intention of it. I need your strength in all honestly." Asuna said slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"I do not understand anything." He stated with shut eyes.

"I refuse to hate you. I remade you. You are mine now and I cannot help but love my frère and you will help me bring back Kameron and you will bring Chrestian back to me as well." She smirked widely.

Quilin could only feel her power and he cried out as she walked to the door.

"You are mine." She whispered as he fell to his knees.

The former lover of Chan could barely hold himself up let alone make thought but he knew she was searing his soul. How in the hell she was he had no idea but it terrified and thrilled him.

Chan was livid. The brat Sesshomaru had broken his arm and slammed him some distance into a damn cliff face. He was furious that the little bitch had sicked her powerful daddy on him. The overly powerful inu was a force unto himself and Chan had to retreat. He would get to her before she left again and he was seriously pissed. Qui looked like a whipped puppy and he truly could not fathom what she had done to his favorite. He was in the Western lands and he had to be quick before old Sesshomaru felt him. He really did not feel like dealing with the young brat again. Chan felt her quickly and he appeared in a forest near her home. She whirled on him and she began to snarl like her half inu self.

"You will deal with me now!" Chan said coldly.

"Dealing with my father was not enough?" Asuna asked in anger.

"He broke my arm. I assure a most difficult feat. That boy is way stronger than a normal inu but then he is not fully inu is he?" The incubus said growling.

"I suspect he has something else in his DNA but he is all inu now." She smirked meanly.

Asuna was flattened on her back and under him and she could not breathe. It felt like she was drowning and she tried to gasp for air.

"I am not so weak my queen but if you insist then let us play!" The white haired man said baring fangs.

Her mind was screaming and his hand wrapped around her throat. He ported out with her and he let his yoki go. She coughed up water and in copious amounts. Chan stood up fluidly and his silks in black were sodden as he took in her red gown.

"What did you do to Qui?" He snarled softly.

"He is mine!" She rasped.

"Bull shit he is." Chan hissed in anger.

"Like hell he is not!" Asuna said dragging herself up.

"I was going to allow you to partake of him but you did what? You think you can turn him into a frère? Unlikely!" He sneered.

"It is possible when you do the norm numerous times you arrogant fool. You do not know everything and I am still more powerful than you. How dare you keep me from my mates and how dare you dictate a fucking thing to me!" She screamed at him.

"How dare you to think yourself so much above me you nasty bitch!" He said as his eyes turned darker purple.

Asuna was hateful and she was sitting in a crouched position. She launched herself at the powerful incubus and Chan grunted in pain as his healing arm was painfully angled. Her green eyes met his purple ones and they both snarled. The empusae man was near making a very unmanly sound when she straddled his waist and she was rebreaking his arm. He snarled again and the violence was pretty bad but Chan slowly became aware that her mouth covered his. The pain in his arm did not lessen but her tongue tangled with his in a very brutal way. His guttural groan was massive as she finally released his limb and it hung limply. His left hand was now buried in her hair as blood dripped from the violent encounter. Chan felt her front press against him fully and he moaned more. As quickly as it had escalated it was over and she ripped her mouth from his. Blood stained her fangs and lips. His chest heaved quickly as he narrowed his eyes.

"Bitch!" Chan hissed again.

"Shut up." Asuna said in a hoarse whisper.

"I will have my lover back since you are such a teasing whore." He said trying to shove her off.

"I told you, he is mine now. Quilin belongs to me. His soul and body are completely mine. I turned him into my frère and since your little stunt eroded my bind to Yhea, I gave him to Yhea." She smirked.

Chan's eyes widened and he shrieked in fury. He again tried to shove her off and she could see more than just familiarity from Chan for Qui. The incubus had some feeling for him and he was jealous. He considered the brunette as his and she was actually giddy as hell.

"You do have some care for him. Well how sweet. Shall I tell you what I did to him? I drained him time and again. It took almost two weeks but it happened. Yhea finds him most delicious and to watch them together is quite intoxicating. Qui is coming to truly like Yhea much. They are rather enamored at the moment." She said trying to rise.

"He is a worthless Shouten! Qui is from a noble empusae family! How dare you lower him to some Shouten! He was my lover for centuries you foul bitch." Chan said with a heaving chest.

"He was jealous of me. Imagine that? You would have used the only person besides yourself that you care about for what?" Asuna demanded.

"It was not for me! You are the supremely stupid girl! Yes, I am furious that you would deny me. I am righteously furious but you arrogant little whore! I could teach you much and you act as though you are better. I could do so much to help you and you fling me away. Do your will but you will not keep my companion. I thought to use him as you say to entice you here. Fuck you." He said hissing in his growing hatred.

She had a haughty look and he made himself get up. He went to punch her and she caught his left fist. Asuna was staring at his face and she had him flat on the low table and his pein-fu was open and his eyes wide. The empusae canine queen drew her thumb down his sternum and his blood welled up as she slowly licked it up. She picked up on the faint taste of fae and it was similar to Airis she realized.

"Explain." She growled.

"All Leth'Evana creatures who are from distant branches will taste similar. That man you know as Ludok is from a distant branch of my family, however distant our blood it will taste the same." He snapped.

"So elves and blood drinkers?" Asuna asked.

"Not that far off. They think themselves better and they are not. Any fae would say they are not filthy like us and they are just as lusty if not more so." Chan said curling his lip.

"So what you are saying?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Taranis is one of us and Simyth's father was Taranis's brother." He said rolling his eyes.

"Perfect. Wonderful. I really do not care." His nemesis stated in a nasty way.

Chan almost curled up when her mouth covered his belly button and he groaned as she sank her fangs. A sigh escaped his mouth as she fed from him in such an odd way. His belly was flat and washboard and it was making him ache profoundly. He intended to take back Qui but she grabbed his aching arm harshly as lips came off his flesh.

"Touch my frère and I will fucking destroy you." She growled low in her throat.

"So we are truly enemies." Chan said with his own growing hate.

"No." She said making an odd growl and he did not move.

Chan did not move and made no noise. His face held shock and Asuna was so thrilled that she had turned the tables that she slid his cock down her throat. The ancient lord of Panyu arched his throat and finally made a deep, masculine grunt as she brought him low. She was zealous in her pursuit to make him see stars and Chan had his good hand in her hair and his gasping was insane to her ears as she allowed him freedom to thrust gently.

"You are cruel. So cruel. Oh heavens." He whined softly.

Asuna was infuriated with him on so many levels and she suddenly came off of him. Chan's head fell back and he snarled in supreme frustration. The incubus could quite suddenly not breathe and he struggled under her mental will.

"Nice trick." He said curling his lips with his contempt.

"Trick? Shut your face Panyu. You truly did bestow Jin with your arrogance." She hissed in fury.

His head was slammed painfully onto the table with her telekinesis and he could only stare at the ceiling of his compound palace. His mouth went slack as he felt his male flesh being gripped by exquisite heat. His violet eyes shut a moment as she sat in his lap a moment.

"This is not what you wished Chan?" She asked coldly.

"Yy-es." He said unable to say it clearly.

"How is it, you fiend?" Asuna asked trying not to give in to the urge to impale herself.

"So good. So gods damn good!" Chan nearly screamed.

"It is my will Chan and not yours. Never yours! I am the one who will eventually have the control." His antithesis snarled.

"Allow it correctly. Let it happen. I beg you." He said in an undignified whine.

"Allow what?" She demanded.

"You have had Laurent and you ask me that?" Chan asked wanting to scream.

She released him and he groaned. Chan sat up and clutched her tightly as he assaulted her mouth. It was passionate and it was wild. He was also already moving hard inside of her. His mind ripped open hers and Chan was simply too powerful. She took to whining and Sebastein did not normally couple with his mind but this male incubus sure as hell did. His right arm pained him badly but he used it anyway. He held her and helped to guide her as he bit, sucked, and swirled his tongue to hers as his cock pummeled her center.

Chan ported them and they ended up in softness as their bodies and energies melded. Chan was grunting harshly as his lips traveled to her ear and he began a low humming growl. Asuna was stunned and mesmerized as it had changed dramatically. Her back was now in the silk and cotton sheets of his futon as he thrust to join them.

"You will heal my arm." He snapped softly.

"Fuck you." She snapped back.

"You are fucking me." He retorted.

"You are still talking. Not well enough." Asuna quipped.

Chan growled and jerked back. He moved quickly to roll her and he buried himself deeply in her again as his chest pressed into her back. Chan moved the silver curtain that was her hair and he nuzzled her neck as he shifted his hips and flexed his ass.

"Chan!" She screamed out.

"There you are. Oh there you are. You cannot control yourself so well this way." He said feverishly kissing her neck.

Asuna was husking badly as she was taken hard and she felt her pearl throb. It was his own magnificent power and she widened her eyes as he used his own telekinesis.

"I have very similar yoki. I do. Oh shit you are taking me. You steal my energies and it feels so good." Chan rasped as he slowed the thrusting and she yelped out.

Asuna had to keep her backside lifted in order not to crush her stomach and the intimacy was lost control of. She had lost control and she felt so full. She felt so deliciously good and the pressure was becoming too great. Chan too was getting off kilter as they stole and devoured each other's yoki. His mind was crushed by the dizzying effects of the coupling and he sank his fangs into the back of her juncture. Asuna sobbed out as the bliss weighted her under him and he sucked in air trying to focus.

"Kiss me again." Asuna barely managed to get out.

He did as she commanded and she slowly and passionately consumed him as he was still within her. Chan nearly screamed into the lip lock as she yanked harshly on his yoki. Slowly she pulled lips away and his forehead rested on her sweat soaked hair.

"I cannot hold us up." She whimpered softly.

"Go to your side. I will not leave this body yet." Chan stated in his own delirious state.

She carefully fell to her side and he moaned as he stayed within her.

"You are knotted?" She asked.

"No. I do however have rather good control over my body." He said sleepily.

"You piss me off." Asuna stated in a whispered snap.

"You do the same mistress of air but I have waited so long to feel you so and I will not lose the feeling yet." He growled.

"It was a rut." She retorted succumbing for the need to sleep.

"You think." He retorted.

"I hate you." She said under her breath.

"Whatever." He said falling to sleep slowly.

Asuna woke up and Chan was still asleep. She felt several empusae around the bed chambers and she began to growl loudly.

"They only serve me." He humphed as he slowly came awake.

"Tell them to leave! I have seen what happens when too many incubi get together." Asuna commanded.

"Leave us." Chan commanded with a sleepy voice.

The servants left and she was still growling and Chan was now awake and angry. This woman was so damn odd in the empusae world that it boggled his mind. He also found himself pinned under her and staring into very green eyes. She grabbed his jaw and her kiss befuddled his senses. Chan did not stop it and he was groaning at her luscious mouth. She was hungry it seemed but she jerked away from him.

"You will keep your oath to me but you will do it my way." She breathed.

"Oh I shall?" He said surprised.

"Hai. You shall. I should kill you for having taken liberties with me." Asuna stated as she could not think.

"This thing happened and you tell me I have taken liberties with you? I only wished to give my queen worship and she goes on a killing spree! You act like a lunatic amongst your own people and then you deny the strongest man of your kind! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He seethed.

"So because you are the strongest and the oldest empusae that hid away like a baby than I am supposed to be enamored? Sorry, I am not. You are a good rut by the way. Spectacular but I assure you I see why Qui was your favorite. Delicious." She said smirking.

Chan's face filled with malice and he stared at her face. Her grabbed her jaw and he ported out with her. She was still naked and they appeared in her bedroom at the estate. Asuna was hissing and Qui did pop up from her bed. His face held shock and he immediately sprang forward.

"Let her go Chan!" He commanded.

"You will come home where you belong! I was wrong and she is like all the other queens! She is not worth it!" Chan hissed.

"My lady!" Quilin said trying to pry her from Chan's grip.

"I said you are coming with me!" His old lover said in a fury.

"He is mine!" Asuna roared.

"Fuck you!" He snarled as he went to attack her and he was grabbed by two other frère.

"Yeah no idea why you show up here buddy boy but this is our house and we're fixing to kick your ass." Ryo said in anger.

"As if you could!" Chan retorted.

"Maybe not them but I can." Qui stated and he grabbed Chan and flung him with strength against the wall.

Chan was surprised at the raw strength of Qui and the brunette man wore only silk boxers. Asuna grabbed a robe and his old lover moved to stand in front of her. The former lord of Panyu was sitting at the base of the wall in utter shock and he stared at the other man in anger.

"I said come home." He snarled.

"No. I cannot." He said firmly.

"You dare defy me?" The white haired empusae asked.

"Chan…I…I cannot." Quilin said red-faced.

Violet eyes met green and Asuna smirked in her triumph over the man who would have destroyed her bind to Yhea. He snarled as he launched himself forward and she felt his hand around her throat. She dared him and he only watched her face in his fury.

"You took him from me!" Chan raged.

"You intended to give him anyway. I will call upon you when I go back. Good of you to show up." She said shoving him off.

It was irate and it was cold but she had won. It was also quite suddenly oppressive in the Estate as Asuna's smile became wider. She willed a yukata into her hand and handed it to Qui when Lord Sesshomaru regally walked into his heir's home and Chan growled low in his throat.

"Have to call on Chichi again?" He snorted at her.

"She had no need. This Sesshomaru felt your foul yoki from the palace." Sesshomaru said barely above his breath.

"You stomp around boy and you fling your yoki but I assure you that I am much older and much wiser than you. Your brat is a bitch of a supreme rate and she has earned herself my wrath. If you think for one second I will support a queen who will see my kind into extinction than you are mad." Chan roared.

"So you cower like a whiney newborn pup. You are a nothing Chan! You are a joke. Jin and Sheng are ten times the man you are!" Asuna retorted.

Asuna was slammed into her own father and the Panyu empusae was snarling like a rabid inu. His claws tore at her throat and Sesshomaru had to gently shove his own pup in order to grab Chan. Dakkasou leaked from his claws and he slashed the partial inu blood drinker across the face and the former lord snarled widely. Chan used his unusual yoki and slammed the current Western Lord through a shoji door. Asuna was kneeling and she was sucking in air. Her throat had puncture wounds from the Panyu's claws and Qui was horrified at seeing it.

"You are hurt." He whispered.

"I care not. We have to go back. Hibari is still there and we need to stop them. I have languished enough. You are mine now. Deal with it. Give me time and I will love you." She said harshly.

Quilin could nothing but nod as he pulled her up. She stared into his eyes and she saw much. He was conflicted but he would do as she commanded. Asuna owned him lock, stock, and soul. She let her sire duke it out with Chan because now it was about one in another's territory. Sesshomaru did not take kindly to another showing up when he had flatly said go away. When Chan looked back; the empusae queen was gone and so was Qui.

She was in the past and Asuna was in pain. She was still not getting over Chan's attack. Qui looked over concerned and Chrestian stared as well. The three stared after the one woman they were connected to in blood as it was obvious that something was not quite right. They had only returned hours before and Asuna was holding onto a tree and they were in Wales.

"I do not understand." Ryo said getting agitated.

"Chan is old. He is also very powerful." Qui stated.

"Who the fuck cares!" The dragon frère growled at the incubus.

"I am only telling you what I know Ryo. I am tired of your belligerence! I can and will hit you!" The brunette said in anger.

"Stop! She is not well." Chrestian commanded.

"So says the former mortal." The dragon snorted.

Chrestian rolled his eyes and he neared the woman who had changed him and she was gripping the tree and she was having a hard time breathing.

"My queen?" He whispered.

"Not right. I hurt. I feel pain." Asuna whispered breathing deep.

"Yours?" He asked gently.

"No. Pup. Pup feels pain. Not hers. Chrestian?" She asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Kameron's daughter?" He asked surprised.

"Hai." She whimpered.

"Lei is near?" He asked soothingly.

"Hai." She nodded.

Chrestian motioned for Ryo to help her and he went in search of Lei. Qui stayed nearby and he was freakishly powerful. He was in a position of not trusting this frère and Ryo hated him. The former Viking found the Shouten Jing quickly and the black haired wraith was nearly running.

"I feel him. It is Kameron." He said feeling sick.

"How?" The blonde asked surprised.

"We must have returned before his death?" Lei asked hopeful.

"My Gods. My queen!" The frère said porting fast.

Asuna was already gone and Ryo was as well and so was Qui. Lei grabbed Chrestian and they suddenly were in a cavern and the Jing man was screaming at his wife as she began attacking Ayille furiously. Kameron was hurt badly but he was not dead. There were other Ramanga in the cavern as well and the frère went to work. Lei flew to his lover's side and Kameron looked up with dull eyes. Ayille had ripped him open badly but Asuna had stopped one thing. The one thing she had prevented was the Ramanga queen stealing his liver. The empusae inu was taking vicious blows from her hated enemy and Kameron was too weak to yell, no! Lei bit his own wrist to feed him and he wanted to tear Ayille up. He could not believe their good luck but from the corner of his eye his saw something move. Asuna did as well and Ayille screamed an unholy sound as bloody water erupted from her lips. Chan stood behind her with his claws buried in her back and his eyes locked on Asuna's green ones.

"What the?" The empusae asked in a fierce whisper.

"You do not own me." Chan hissed in fury.

"Which you is it?" Asuna demanded as Ayille drowned from within.

"The one where you stole from me. You and I will have a reckoning girl but after I make a path to you." He said shoving the Ramanga away.

"So you and I shall have a reckoning and I will make you suffer for your arrogance!" She snarled.

"Count on it." He retorted.

Ayille was coughing up bloody water still and she shrieked as she crawled forward with shocking speed. Chan jumped as he kept the Ramanga queen busy. Asuna whirled and went to Kameron. She knew suddenly that it was somehow Chan's doing that they were here in this exact moment. He had done something and she fell near Kameron. Lei moved and she sank her fangs into his neck and he cried out loudly as she made him feel so good as she forced him to begin healing.

"Mistress! Oh my Gods. Oh..oh...I am so…Oh!" Kameron moaned softly and obscenely.

Lei was feeling overwhelmed and he was holding Kameron's shoulders. Kameron felt truly loved at this moment and his pain was gone. His mate smothered his senses in the power of her bite and she did so well. He did not notice the other frère and Chan saw Qui as he kicked Ayille brutally in the belly as he ripped her throat open. The Ramanga slithered forward as she became a serpent and she ported. Blood dripped down Chan's chin and Asuna looked back at him. Her emerald gaze held several emotions but fury was one. His anger was felt by all and he stared at Qui who would not near him. She made a quick command in Japanese and they all quickly ported leaving the Panyu empusae in the caverns alone.

Asuna hauled him up and she cut herself several times and Kameron tried to stop her but she would not hear of it. She held him tenderly as she made him feed from her. Lei was breathing hard as his wife fed her frère and Kameron finally sighed as he fell back a little.

"I cannot take anymore." He whispered sleepily.

"How do you feel? No pain? Tell me my darling!" Asuna begged as she searched his dark eyes.

"Mistress, I feel heaven. I am full, warm, loved, and with the two I love the best." He smiled softly.

"Kameron." Lei whispered.

The frère turned his head a bit and the Shouten man had a pensive expression and he got the impression something terrible had happened. Now that he observed; his mate's belly was larger. He could not ask before Lei held his jaw and swept his tongue into his mouth. The younger man's anguished sound made him startled and the impassioned kiss was intoxicating. Asuna was gently nipping his wrist and licking his veins and his chest heaved as his two loves touched and kissed. He gasped as his queen bit into his wrist and Lei let him breathe.

"What happened? Asuna? My queen? What?" He asked moaning heavily.

"My darling. You are here. You live. You are here." She murmured as she kissed up his arm.

Her mouth moved to quickly mash and she latched onto his mouth, she devastated him in her desperate connection. He clutched at her and Lei was desperate as well. He gave it up and he phased out. Kameron stiffened and he shouted out as writhed on the ground. Kameron was filled by the very powerful and wonderful Jing heir as their shared wife kissed his mouth slowly and passionately. She did nothing else and pressed his hand to her belly and he was gasping. He was losing his mind to Lei's love and hers as well as he became awash in it. Between the two, he was overcome and he was moaning incoherently. Asuna pulled her lips from his as he stared at her eyes dreamily and Lei phased in not long after and he moved Kameron's long hair and nipped his neck.

"Something bad?" He asked sleepily.

"Hai. It is well now. Ayille is injured but I have angered Chan and I have taken Quilin as ours." She whispered.

"What?" Kameron asked surprised and he blushed.

"Hai. You died." Asuna whispered.

"I died?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. Now you are here and I am now ripping her spine from her body. I love you my darling. So much." She said holding him.

"You took that concubine of that Panyu?" Kameron asked again not fully comprehending.

"Chan intended to use Quilin as some sort of lure after your demise. He wanted me for some perverse control. He intended to dominate and use me to keep power for himself. I thwarted his will and now he is angry. Qui is now our frère. You are still older than him and more powerful." She growled standing.

"Mistress may I speak freely?" He asked softly.

"Always. You always may speak your mind and you are my mate as well as my chief frère." She said lifting her chin.

"This anger and making an enemy of the incubus is not wise…please reconsider…" He tried to say.

"NO!" Asuna snarled suddenly.

Lei was angry as well and he shook his head too. He was totally confused as to what could have occurred that was so bad and he wondered. It occurred to him that he was indeed alive and he was half healed. He felt Ryo and he could feel the other frère's anxiousness to see him. Soon enough the red slipped into the forest clearing and stared at the man that helped to make him and his green eyes bled red.

"Kameron." He whispered.

"Ryo." Kameron stated with a smile.

"My lady?" Ryo begged softly.

"Lei." Asuna said taking her Jing husband's hand and truly Lei did not wish to leave but he did follow his wife.

"I hate leaving him." He growled softly.

"He helped to make Ryo. Ryo felt his death and to feel him alive. He needs to feel his form. The maker-turned bond is intense." She smiled softly.

"So I have seen. He is still mine." He whispered in her ear.

"I know." Asuna nodded and she smiled with joy.

Quilin was agitated badly and he was nervous it seemed. Asuna watched him and he could not look at her. He was not thrilled with things and he nearly jumped when he felt her mind.

-Explain? - She thought.

-Your frère is back. Perhaps you could free me? - Quilin pathed hopeful.

-How do you suggest I do that? - Asuna pathed.

-I do not know but it is obvious I am not wanted. It is obvious I can take a chance out there versus being around a group who hates me! - He thought almost helplessly.

Lei was shocked and perplexed when he found Asuna pinning Qui against a tree and her eyes were green. The turned incubus was breathing hard and the Shouten found the sight very pleasing indeed.

"Never think I give you up. My beast has claimed you Qui. This part of me is coming to fully realize that. My inu wants you and has taken you. You belong to us." She growled softly and he watched fascinated as her eyes slowly changed to red.

"I do not understand." He gasped.

"Chan is only part inu. You have a tiny portion. I am half. I am dominated by my canine instincts. Our silver beast has taken in your scent and you belong to us." The mixed youkai stated with a growing growl.

The scene was tense and Chrestian was standing by. He still felt neglected and Asuna knew it. She was staring at Qui's face in her rising possessive nature of these men she had remade. Even Chrestian was becoming something of an obsession of hers and she knew how much these creatures augmented her own power.

"I have a tie to strengthen but think to try and leave me and you end your life." Asuna said flatly.

"What? You still give me no choice? You have him!" Quilin cried.

"You are ours!" She screamed.

She stepped back and she suddenly appeared behind Chrestian who did not expect it and she sank fangs into his neck. The poor blonde gasped and she ported out. Lei was staring at Quilin and he neared the turned Panyu incubus.

"Not so in control now are you?" Lei smirked.

"Fuck you!" The brunette said in anger.

"If I wished it then I could. I assure you I do not; Kameron and Admal are all I need. Yhea thinks of you though." The Shouten smirked.

Quilin actually turned red and he felt trapped and utterly alone again. He wondered why the hell her inu had claimed him and everything felt insane.

They sank to their knees and Chrestian could not think. Her hands were busy undoing his old style leggings and she was behind him. Her fangs were buried into the back of his juncture and he was gasping. His maker was not hurting him; quite the opposite in fact. His gasps were escalating and she wrapped her hand around his male flesh. She lifted her mouth and sucked his lobe into her mouth.

"Asuna. My lady. My queen." He moaned softly.

"Do you remember when you claimed me?" Asuna asked in his ear.

"Which time?" Chrestian asked confused.

"My warrior." She whispered huskily.

"The caves." He groaned leaning his head back.

"Hai. You called me Frejya." She said licking his wounded neck.

"Ja." He moaned softly as he reverted to his native tongue.

"Chrestian. My sweet Chrestian." Asuna husked and she found his mouth as she stroked his flesh.

Her kiss was demanding and he moaned so much as his maker made him feel. He remembered how he had come upon her before they had both fully remembered. His gasps were many and Chrestian was feeling a tidal wave.

"Ja! Ja!" He said leaning his head back as her hand rapidly stroked him.

"You will do one thing for me Chrestian." She whispered heavily.

"Ja! Anything. I will do anything." Chrestian groaned hard.

"You will give Freyja a natural sibling. You owe me one. You will do this and soon after I give Kameron his daughter. You will do this." Asuna commanded in her silk like voice.

"I shall. I want so…mistress. Fuck! I need you." He cried softly.

She suddenly let his cock go and he whined as his eyes were red and his mind was gone. She was on her back and his mouth was on her on core. Chrestian loved to dip his tongue into her deeply and she was shifting as he brought her euphoria. How and all of a sudden this was happening was lost on him because he had been cold towards her. Asuna begged for him and the blonde frère could only do as she asked. He had to take her on her side and tangle his legs in hers but his mouth kissed hers passionately. Chrestian was excellent about controlling his base needs of blood and lust. He craved the passion more and this was flowing in copious amounts. The explosion was massive as it normally was when they truly made love and he was drained. His queen had taken his yoki and he could not remember feeling so wonderful for some time. Chrestian normally resented being a frère but this moment; he gloried in it. To feel her like this made him not care in the least. What startled him was the act being repeated several more times. When she viciously bit him to mark him, he snarled out in a Ramanga cry. The bliss and blood was high and he was gasping in his dialect of German. Asuna found the sight erotic and he was purely youkai at the moment. Words of Annka flitted in her mind and the words of the former empusae queen made sense, her frère were her power and her power would win her this war.

Kameron was being fussed over and it was so weird to him. Lei brought him broth and Asuna was brushing out his hair after bathing him herself. He had also been ravished wildly by her and she had said things and done things that made him still blush. His maker loved him. His queen loved him passionately and the passion she felt for him went way deeper than Ayille had supposedly felt. The head frère also felt his daughter move and he was emotional over that. Lei was flirtatious and he was just so deliriously happy. Ryo was smirking from the door and Kameron realized he had his own little group that his chief mate allowed. Never in his life did he imagine that a female of his kind would give a damn what _he_ wanted.

"I always care what you want." She whispered in his ear.

"Of course. I did not mean to think." Kameron blushed.

"As long as I am your only onna. Kami your face was so beautiful as you called my name in the tub." Asuna smirked as she lightly kissed his mouth.

"Mistress. I am your frère…" He went to say.

"Sorry my love but that excuse went out the window long ago has it not? Even Lei was willing to kill for you. Now hush and be loved. If not, we shall tie you down and make you be loved." She teased.

"Please?" Lei asked joking.

"I want to play too!" Ryo smirked.

Kameron only turned redder and the three fawned over him. Chrestian was serene and happy. That was odd to him. The blonde frère was kind to him and he did whatever Asuna asked. The looks were serene as well and that surprised the head frère. Things had changed since he had died. He had not seen Quilin again and his memory was still burning from that encounter. How his mate had taken the incubus as a frère boggled his mind but she was not sharing totally. The idea that Chan hated her made him nervous. He had no doubt his Asuna was more powerful but she was also very young. Chan could decimate simply because he was older. She got up and stretched and he saw her belly roll. Jouichi had been there to commune and he looked happy to see him. Another shock to him was how Jouichi and Kenta had become good friends. The two joked with each other and it was seen that they were busy fighting the other. Asuna looked at them both with such adoration that Kameron could see issue with her spiders but he kept silent. He would shelter her secrets and keep them safe. The head frère stared at her stomach and dreamed of what his daughter would look like and his smile was tender.

"She is pathing strongly. Press your hands here." Asuna commanded.

"Yes." He said mesmerized.

His child kicked and his heart stuttered with such love that he was choked up. He looked up at her and her eyes held such emotion and it was for _him._

"I say it over and over, I am so glad you tried to attack me that day." She grinned softly.

"I am as well. By the ancients I am so glad I did." Kameron groaned as he pulled her down and kissed her.

Lei chuckled as the two consumed the other and he loved the sight. Lei loved Kameron too. He loved him wholly and he slipped into the bed after Asuna gently pulled back.

"My turn lovely Kameron." His Shouten lover grinned.

"You always take your turn Lei." Kameron smiled at him.

"Oh yes. I was fixing to kick some major ass mind you. Do not go far Asuna. I have in mind some passion." Lei commanded.

"Hai." She smiled.

The inu empusae slipped away to try and hunt before they made plans. She had word from Hibari and her daughter was hunting for Sergei. Asuna intended to help hunt and she did not have long she figured. She was getting heavy with her babes and as she about to change form her senses tripped. The dagger was to her neck and she sensed taijiya. Shaoqing was bold and brazen in his attempt and she was growling fiercely.

"You have not been around in some time. You carry more filth in your womb." He hissed.

"You have managed to bathe. Congrats." Asuna hissed back.

"Nasty youkai harlot! You almost killed me and so did your whore spawn. I will kill you this time and collect the bounty on your head. I will the other one for the fun of it." Shao said in hate.

"It is ningen like you and Edward that give your species a bad name! Bastard!" She snarled as she moved fast.

She slashed him deeply but he cut her as well. Asuna yelped and she was gasping as blood gushed from the wound in her neck.

"Your enemy Sanra has been most informative. She hates you and tells King Edward much. Should not be gone youkai slut. Bleed out slowly as that wound will not close. I shall not slice open your belly." Shaoqing said moving closer.

Asuna was trying to staunch her own wound and she was gasping. The shadows coalesced behind the taijiya and Chan appeared. He reached up so fast and snapped the youkai slayer's neck that the ningen never stood a chance. The elder incubus stared down at her with his anger and he sliced his own palm as he pressed the wound in her neck. Her lips were turning slowly blue and she was gasping. Shaoqing lay dead with open eyes and his neck grotesquely angled as Chan used his yoki to heal the young queen.

"You idiot." He snarled at her.

"How did I not feel him?" She asked stuttering as his yoki did its magic.

"Because you are a babe. You have power but you refuse to engage it! You are so damn hard headed that you will let yourself be come upon but that is fine you arrogant bitch! You know everything! You know not! You were her but you will not even let yourself merge with those memories because you are so hell bent on being you! I say fine but you refuse your own yoki. You are a snotty ill mannered bitch…" Chan said in a tirade.

Asuna could not think and she was forehead to forehead with the white haired incubus. His stopped talking and he growled at her.

"You will not control me." Asuna softly commanded.

"I am your equal. I will not be subjugated by any queen." Chan growled.

"I am your better." She said rapidly as she felt the fever taking her over.

"Bull shit and you know it." He said feeling it too.

"You said so yourself that I am stronger." She said barely touching her lips to his.

"Whatever. I am ancient, remember? You think I am afraid of you?" Chan whispered and groaned.

Her hands buried in his hair as their lips attacked. Why all of a sudden she was giving in he had no idea but the kiss was making him lose reason and her claws dug in his ass and he was losing his control really fast. Chan had never wanted a female empusae so much but of course she was half inu. The lust, need, and more crossed his face and he watched as something passed her face.

"You vacillate again." He accused.

"No." She said breathless.

His nostrils flared and he smelled blood. Chan looked down and her hakama was soaked in the viscous liquid. The incubus did not think and he picked her up bridal style and he ported amidst her brood in this time frame. He was quick, shrewd, and always alert and it was what had made him an excellent leader for so long. Qui ran in and he saw the blood. Kameron was up and he was panicked. Lei was calm but he did not feel it.

"You hurt her and I will bleed you from the inside out." Lei threatened.

"I killed her attacker you ignorant wraith. Quilin! Find one of the ancients now!" He commanded.

"Uh." Qui said looking at Kameron.

"Go." The head frère commanded.

The brunette frère bowed his head to the black haired frère and Chan seethed. Quilin ported out and Asuna sat up. She groaned out and she stared at Kameron with wide eyes.

"Soten. Chanak. I need Chanak. His babe. She must be doing this. Kameron. Please." She cried out.

"You need Leth'Evana." He nodded quickly.

Her head was bathed in sweat and she nodded. Lei frowned and he was definitely not happy with the Soten. Qui reappeared with Fionn who stared at the blood and he did not even think. He hauled her up and Kameron spoke quickly. The thunder ekimmu spoke rapidly and he phased out with her to Leth'Evana. As soon as they were gone, Chan was up and Kameron came between the two men. The elder incubus was furious and he stared at the queen's head frère and the former Egyptian never wavered.

"She claimed him. You have no sway over him any longer. He is hers and therefore will do as she commands and I speak for her as well." Kameron stated firmly.

"I have never seen a queen who set it up this way. You may wish to rethink this frère." Chan said growling.

"Nothing to think. She is my mate as well and she gives me my daughter. I wish no violence but I will." The hybrid said calmly.

"I wish violence." Lei sneered.

"You will die Shouten." The incubus threatened.

"Chan just go!" Quilin said speaking up.

"No! I will not go unless you go with me." He said flatly.

"I am not arguing with you." Kameron said.

"I am!" The Jing heir snarled.

Chan ended up face first on the ground and the punch of the Shouten startled him. The amount of power behind it was startling in of itself. Lei tackled him and he was actually phasing out parts of himself to keep Chan from punching and clawing him. The man's intelligence and strength aggravated the water incubus and the Panyu empusae surprised Lei and shoved his hand into his chest and the young man choked up water before he could phase. Chan managed to shove him off but when he got up; Qui and Kameron were gone. He stared down at Lei and snarled.

"I hope you drown sorry bastard! Damn!" He said irritated and he ported out.

Lei was gasping and the bastard's yoki was so different that he could not think as he continued to cough up bloodied water. It slowly wore off as air began to fill his lungs. He continued to rasp and struggle as he in vain tried to stay awake. His wife was in danger and he was now passing out.

Fionn knew it was dangerous but he brought her straight into Leth'Evana and to where she indicated. It was the past era still and he was going back for her frère he had promised. The blood was staining his clothes now and the Soten was there quickly but Chanak looked sick and horrified. Chanak picked her up and rushed her to the waters as his lover was gasping in pain.

"Shhh. I can help you. Calm. I can help you." The young Chanak stated with concern.

"Chanak get her out. She needs help! Please. Get her out." She cried.

"How did this pass?" He asked with shaking hands as the blood stained the pure waters.

"Attacked by a ningen." She said whining in rising pain.

"I do not understand. How?" He asked as he quickly pulled her out and he worked to undo her clothing.

"Taijiya had dagger. He stabbed my neck but it was not closing." Asuna whispered with a shaky voice.

"What?" He asked getting sick to his stomach.

"Chanak what?" She asked getting scared.

"What did he say?" He asked handing her a medicinal plant.

She automatically began to chew it and he did not have time to wait and he began to cut. Her screams rent the air but he cut fast. Chanak had only done this a few times and he was shaking too badly. Fionn phased in and he saw blood. He saw lots of it and he was sick to death with it. He did the last thing he ever thought he would do.

"Soten! Is the fae healer in this era?" He demanded.

"Why?" Chanak snarled.

"Because you will butcher her." Fionn said arrogantly.

"Oh..yes! He is in that palace. He is a bastard." He said shaking.

"Keep her alive." The ekimmu commanded.

Kameron neared her as did Qui. Both cut their wrists and fed her blood and she was barely conscious.

/

Fionn phased in and there was instantly many fae warriors surrounding him. His hand was on his long sword and his sneer revealed his hate of these creatures. Beren stalked forward and he snarled at Fionn as he recognized one who had been there at his brother's death.

"Airis Ludok now!" He said in hate.

"My healer is not your concern ekimmu bastard!" Beren said almost in a growl.

"Even if Asuna is bleeding to death?" Fionn asked smirking.

"What?" The fae prince asked suddenly shaking.

"Now. The fae healer now!" He demanded.

"Airis!" Beren bellowed.

Simyth was not around as he was hunting and the water fae ran out. Fionn moved hurriedly and he grabbed the hated enemy of his youth. They phased to Chanak and the Soten man was holding something and Airis was sickened and horrified at the blood. He moved swiftly as he pulled another babe out carefully and this one cried and screamed strongly. His hair was gray and brown mottled. His kumo eyes were blue and he was mewling. Asuna was barely awake and she was mouthing thank Kami. Qui took the half kumo babe and his hands were covered in blood. Airis stared at his lover from the other era and she was fading fast. Fionn heard sobbing from Chanak and it actually made him hurt for the young man. Kameron watched his babe emerge and he cried out as she screamed. Her hair was silver and her eyes dark. Asuna mouthed softly but it was barely heard. Her eyes were dull and it was evident that her other daughter was dead but he worked to save her.

"Filth! Feed her your blood." Airis commanded.

"Yes. Deifiúr? Drink! Drink!" Fionn commanded.

Asuna could barely make anything out and they heard laughing on the other end of the cavern. A beautiful golden haired woman stepped in and her face held hatred. She stared at the son who had betrayed her and the dead child whom he had sired. Chanak stared at his mother and he realized what had happened. His own mother had given the human the device to kill his baby and he shrieked.

"How could you? How could you Mother?" Chanak snarled.

His child had silver hair and her eyes were closed. Blood stained his cheeks and he could not stop weeping. Sanra tr'Awnhi stared at him with hatred and she sneered.

"You are weak and unworthy of what I was going to give you. If that bitch thinks I am going to sit in a grave then she has another thing coming. You are nothing!" Sanra shrieked at her son.

"I will kill you! I will fucking kill you myself! She was innocent!" He screamed at his own mother.

"You cannot even take care of yourself Chanak. Fuck you betraying brat. Bilae will be here in but a moment. Death to Arianrhod again. How sweet. This is your price for fucking my enemy." She said to her own son.

The Soten could not put his dead child down and Fionn suddenly rose. He stood his ground and this situation was no good at all. This Shouten hybrid woman had managed what Ayille had not…she had brought down Asuna faster and harder and brought their enemy too close.

"Goodbye to you all. In moments these caverns will be filled with Sistern and I will be killing Simyth Elensar. You really should have stayed by my side my son. You would have ruled it all. Goodbye!" Sanra whispered and she slowly phased out.


	111. Chapter 111

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: This has been a long time in coming and this chapter is leading up to an ending and hopefully soon. I have been working many many hours and I apologize for the tremendous lateness of this. Chan exposes his intentions and some of his true power as Bilae faces off several. Asuna goes back to a beginning of a sorts and soon hell will break loose. Thank you again for the continued interest and much love! Amanda

Fight for Life

Fionn refused to allow this to be the end and he looked at the Soten man. Chanank's eyes were rimmed in blood and his lifeless child was in his arms. Asuna was weak as Qui held the son of Kenta and Kameron held his own daughter. Airis had her barely stable but they all felt the impending doom.

"Today it seems Ludok that we shed our past and we become full allies! Can you handle fighting with an ekimmu?" Fionn sneered of his hated enemy.

"I will do as I must to see the woman I love survive. How about you bastard?" The fae man growled.

"Then do so. Frère? You will take these babes and get them out of here now! Take the daughter of the Soten. You must gather yourself Soten!" Fionn commanded.

Chanak stared at the ekimmu creature and his mind was shattered. His child was dead and his mother had caused it. He allowed his sweet girl to be taken and rage filled him.

"I must take her to the palace." Airis stated.

"Fucking fae." Fionn muttered.

"You can phase you pathetic blood swine!" The healer said hissing.

Asuna reached up a weak hand and grabbed Fionn's wrist. She looked at Airis with dull eyes and they begged him silently to stop the fighting.

"Chanak?" She barely whispered.

"Yy-es." He managed to mutter.

"Your father, your true father…she has not left…feel it. True father." Asuna whispered as her head lolled to the side.

"Now!" The white haired healer commanded.

Chanak looked at Airis and his chest was constricted.

"Does she speak the truth?" He asked hoarsely.

"It has been done before but I cannot do anything until I am in the palace." He growled at the half fae man.

Chanak looked determined and he stood up fully. His hands took on a misty white glow and Airis was astonished to see the cavern floor erupt with woody vines that covered the entrance to this cave.

"It will keep them at bay." He said looking back.

"Excellent!" Fionn said in approval.

Kameron held his daughter and he knelt by his mate. He looked at Fionn who nodded. Airis as well touched her and he was ported by the powerful hybrid frère. Qui ported too and he was shaken up by the occurrences and he was now exposed to what it was this mixed succubus was fighting. Chan had to know and he was shaking a little.

"Do not drop that babe." Kameron commanded softly.

"Yes." Qui said in a clear voice.

"Your mind is abuzz but you are shielding. You should not do so with me brother." The head frère stated.

"I shall think some for myself frère. I do not need to share my thoughts as well." Quilin said in rising anger.

"Do not think because you knew me intimately that you have any sort of command over me Quilin. I am her head frère and so I stay. You are under me and so you remain. Now speak." The hybrid Ramanga said in quiet anger.

"I think that Chan could be of help and she is ridiculous in this hate!" He blurted.

"I agree." The black haired man said softly.

"What?" Qui sputtered in surprise.

"I know her mind and she knows he is old and his power for a male blood drinker is astonishing. He is very powerful. I believe it is his age and therefore I will allow you to go to him but you will remember that you are of us now and not him. I will kill you myself if you betray us brother. I am more than ten thousand years old." The head frère said with his authority.

"I know you are old brother but I am not weak!" He said in rising anger.

"Still older than you whether I am turned or not. Once we settle, then you will go. DO NOT betray us or I will kill you and it will not be pleasant." Kameron said softly.

Qui actually feared the soft spoken but beautiful man but he knew Chan could help. He knew and it was urgent. He knew his old lover and he had become obsessed with the reborn ekimmuess. He was obsessed with her because she had said no. They made it to the fae palace and he was ported outside by Fionn himself. He then ported out to Panyu and to find Chan.

Chan was inside of his own rooms and he was being attended. His wounds were numerous and he was angry. His white hair was being brushed out and he stiffened when he felt Quilin. He turned his head and his violet eyes met his long time lover's hue and they looked worried.

"Chan." He whispered.

"About time!" The coven leader growled.

"I cannot stay. I am here on behest of the queen. She is near death and whether she says it or no, she needs you! My frère agrees and sent me here." Qui said bowing his head.

Chan narrowed his eyes and he stood up in a temper. Quilin stepped back and he growled furiously as he saw the man he had been with for centuries shrink from him.

"What has she done to you?" Chan demanded angrily.

"I am hers. I belong to her. I am of her will and therefore Kameron's." He said sheepishly.

"Oh are you?" His former ruler stated.

"Yes Chan! Do not make this hard for me! He threatened death upon me." His old lover said almost angry.

"Fine! I will not. What do you want me to do Quilin? She has been hateful. Rude and impossible to deal with." He snarled at his companion.

"She is a young queen. She has more inu in her than you do. Go to her." He begged.

"I have my pride as well my boy! You think I would continue to allow a queen to subjugate me?" Chan sneered.

"I think you want her as badly as your grandson did." Quilin snapped.

Chan growled a frightening sound and Qui stepped back. The man had long white hair that was down at the moment but when pulled back revealed sharply pointed ears. His eyes when in his "beast" were violet but faded to a more pale blue when normal. He was pale skinned but so ethereally beautiful that he had been known as a beautiful angel in Panyu. He glared at Qui who bowed his head.

"You have fallen for her?" The Panyu incubus said softly growling in his favorite's ear.

"I do not know." The brunette said honestly.

"Leth'Evana? I smell it all over you. Come Qui. I will be making you moan once again." Chan commanded.

Qui shuddered and he followed the willowy but compact muscle of the incubus lord. Chan had on a long informal silk robe in red and he shed it in order to dress in a short sleeved pein-fu in white, edged in red and pulled on wide legged ku in pale blue. The brown haired man kept his eyes straight and Chan smirked. He pulled back his white hair enough to reveal his ears and himself as a creature of Leth'Evana. He hated his home plane and their self righteousness. His pale eyes took on their purple hue when he thought about the young queen and what he wished to say. The ancient incubus stared at his claws and he knew he would claim her. He would have her and he would decimate the Ramanga whore. His lips were full and he stared at the looking glass. He was youthful looking and he sneered a bit at her lack of response. Qui saw the look and he knew his mistress was fixing to get all of Chan.

"Bilae, Sanra, and Ayille were on their way to kill her." He whispered behind him.

"Then you with your new bitch's permission will lead our assassins. We shall teach that wraith want to be a thing or two shall we not?" He said cruelly.

"Yes Chan!" Qui stated getting almost happy.

"Now take me to our wayward queen after I show Bilae a thing or two the son of Don can and will do." He said lifting his hand.

Chan's hand looked quite unnatural and Qui knew what an enemy the pallid man could be for the lava ekimmu. He smirked and he was thrilled.

/

Bilae had come up against a natural barrier and he snarled as he used his own energies to burn it away. The cave became superheated as many ekimmu soldiers and such came forward to try and find the reborn Arianrhod. Blood stained the ground and Sanra had said she was here. He was furious and he sometimes lover and cohort in crime was standing by ready to tear anything apart.

"That lying little whore!" Ayille raged to no one who was listening.

Bilae rolled his multi-colored eyes and sighed.

The air in the caverns was not right and it was decidedly cooler as he looked around. Across the darkened part of the caves was a ghostly figure and a smile graced his handsome and almost boyish features.

"YOU!" Bilae said getting angry.

"Me? Oh hello ekimmu. You made the queen bleed. Not very good of you." He said with a very cold smile.

"I heard rumors of Don's little bitch boy." The dark ekimmu said cruelly.

"You heard correctly." Chan said walking slowly forward.

Ayille noticed the bastard she fought before wore no shoes and he was stunning. She also felt many, many more auras nearby and Bilae seemed undaunted.

"So you are what water boy?" The evil one said with contempt.

"A really old incubus with a bad attitude. Now we can settle this with your bloodshed and my getting back to more pleasant endeavors or we can settle this with your head ripped off with my claws." The beautiful demi-kami said showing fangs.

"How very brave of you. Think to take me on?" Bilae asked scoffing with a sneer on his devilishly handsome face.

"Qui? Take the slut." Chan whispered in anger as his eyes bled royal purple.

Qui lifted his chin and his eyes bled purple as well. Many more male empusae of inu descent crept from the dark and Bilae looked around surprised.

"My children in a respect. I founded a dynasty and created a new breed. These are mine ekimmu and do not think I will let you destroy what I have forged. My interest in the queen? She is like me. Take the others." Chan whispered with hate dripping from his tone.

Bilae was curious at this creature's true power and he looked around and Chan was not there. He jerked his head behind him and the white haired being was there. The incubus stabbed his hand into his back and he gasped. This fae like creature moved with unnatural speed even for an immortal and bloody water erupted from his mouth as Chan pulled his own weapon.

"You make me sick bastard." The Panyu inu said growling in his ear.

Bilae was actually surprised and his lungs drowning. Ayille was being attacked by too many and they had trapped her effectively. Ayille was snarling and crashing incubus against the cavern walls. Her dark eyes widened when she felt her former frère and she snarled. Qui felt calmer and Kameron came in and Ayille's eyes held supreme hatred of the bastard she had raised and then turned.

"Hello Ayille." Kameron said calmly.

"I will rip your spine out and pick my teeth with it!" Ayille threatened.

"Not likely Ayille." The head frère said as he slowly changed form.

Qui watched his frère become a Ramanga and it was astonishing to him that the older man could still change. Ayille looked outraged as she smashed Kameron against the crystalline walls of the cavern. It became a blur and the differing breeds of blood drinkers were battling in a nasty and up close battle. Chan was fast, deadly, and Bilae was highly nervous after suffering numerous wounds at his hands. Soon he was on knees and the white haired incubus stood over him and Bilae looked up at the bastard.

"You dare to stand in my way?" Bilae whispered in hate.

"I dare what I will you worthless bastard." Chan sneered with his own contempt.

"I will not die by your hand. I refuse." The dark ekimmu said looking up a hiss.

"Oh?" His new enemy said raising a perfect brow.

Ash and heat exploded out and Chan had to protect himself with a wall of his own natural energies. When he looked up, Bilae was gone and he looked over at Qui and the two frère were covered in blood but shreds of flesh were between their claws.

"Fuck!" He cursed softly.

"It was close Chan." Qui stated.

"Not close enough. I will see the arrogant tart." He demanded.

Kameron changed back and he lifted his chin. Ayille had narrowly missed having her throat bit out and Kameron looked over Chan carefully.

"Follow please." Kameron stated in a clear, soft voice.

Chan smirked in memory and Kameron shot him a warning look. The Panyu lord looked haughty but pleased. They were ported and the scene that greeted the incubus lord was shocking. Asuna was on a bed of splendor but pale as hell. There was a fae healer and another fae man surrounding the bed as the beautiful brown haired man looked up.

"Why is that thing here?" Beren demanded.

"My prince!" Airis cried staring at the white haired man across the room.

"I am Chan, son of Don you worthless cretin. That woman is an empusae queen." The incubus said hissing.

"Don? Don? You think I care of a bygone whore!" Leth'Evana's prince snarled.

"Shut up Beren!" Chanak hissed.

Chan could see how weak she was and he was horrified at it all. Chan looked at Qui and the newest frère knew without a doubt what his old lover would do. It happened so fast and the others did not expect it. Chan appeared next to her and then they were gone. Airis yelled and he looked angry as Beren was in shock.

"Find them now Airis!" The prince bellowed.

"Yes my prince." The healer said bowing.

Airis looked up at Kameron and the frère was in shock as well. His daughter had been laid next to his mate and so had Kenta's son. He looked around and Quilin was gone as well.

"Chan!" Qui cried in horror at the lord's actions.

Chan gently laid her back and the two infant part empusae were mewling. He looked up at Qui and his eyes were purple in his anger.

"Get over yourself Qui. You are with your maker. Go to the succubi compound and bring a nurse for these infants now! She needs more than what those idiots can do for her." He said coldly.

"Yes Chan." The frère said biting his lip and she did look worse for wear.

Chan watched Qui leave and he carefully lifted the babes and stared at them. They were lovely and he smiled softly at the mixed blood drinkers.

"Chan." He heard weakly spoken and he looked over at the empusae "queen".

"They need to feed my queen. I am only seeing to their nourishment." He replied.

"Okay." Asuna said barely above a whisper.

Qui soon brought a Panyu onna and she softly cooed to the babes as she took them to feed and Asuna was breathing hard as she stared at Chan.

"Why did you take me?" She inquired weakly.

"To make you well stupid girl." He snapped.

Chan knelt on his own bed and he gently hauled her up and she stared at his royal purple eyes with her blue hues.

"Drink you arrogant tart." He commanded.

Asuna was too weak and she was in mourning over Chanak's baby girl. She opened her mouth and he guided her to his juncture. She sank her fangs in and he moaned as he held her to him as she fed. She tasted the similar blood to Sheng and Jin and it made her stifle her own memories.

"I am going to heal you this way." He whispered almost reverently.

Asuna's eyes were wide and she felt him forcefully pull on her yoki and she choked on his blood.

"Keep drinking silly girl. So young to have so much power and yet you are the only thing I can think about." He said shoving down his growls.

His growls and rising groans were startling and Asuna was too hot. It was too hot and his ability to manipulate yoki was horrifying as well as incredible. She felt wounds closing and she was shaking at his throat as Chan held her tightly as she fed. Chan was in utter ecstasy as she did so and he felt like such a fool for ignoring the young mixed queen. He now realized when he had heard rumors of his grandson finding the silver haired bitch; he should have stepped in and taken her for himself. Asuna was slowly lowered as he quickly shed his short sleeved pein-fu. His pale chest was chiseled and covered with some deep claw wounds and Asuna stared at his face.

"I have waited long enough for you." He snapped as his mouth claimed hers.

Asuna was too startled and she was being kissed utterly stupid after being healed and his mouth was burning as he ravished her silly. She could not stop the groan that passed between him and he was more sinful than Jin any day as one hand moved her ruined silk. She also did not expect the fangs in her juncture and her eyes flew open and they were burning green.

"Chan!" She grunted in surprise.

Blood spilled down her breast bone and his bite made her lose it. She yelped as the passion ran amok in her system and he did not care. He was not waiting for her brood to show up. Chan finally lifted his mouth and he stared down at her. His hand cradled her jaw and their empusae beasts were at play.

"Give yourself to me freely. Let this happen as it should." He whispered and his eyes haunted her.

"Why did you…" Asuna began.

"I will not waste another opportunity. Allow it!" Chan demanded.

"But…what do you want?" She growled staring at his beautiful eyes.

"I have told you over and over that I will give you it all but I will only give it to you if you give yourself to me." He stated firmly.

"I do not understand your cryptic crap!" She snarled softly.

"Oh my girl. You are dense. I come to your aid and save your frère as you steal my favorite. Do you think I would let that go?" He asked softly but too intensely.

"You touched what is mine!" The woman under him growled.

"And you keep what is mine from me. No more!" He stated with a severe tone.

Her mouth was round as she felt him slowly sinking himself into her depths. Chan was being underhanded and he watched her face.

"Cha-an! Too soon. Too soon." She whispered and her cries of painful euphoria made him tremble.

"I have healed you. You keep yourself from me no more. Shit, I cannot stop this anymore." He growled and he attacked her mouth.

He slowly but smoothly rolled his hips back and forth as his tongue played and teased hers with escalating passion. Chan was feeling her newly healed body grip him and he was unable to contain his moans as he refused to stop the bombardment of her senses completely. He let loose his yoki, he slipped into her mind, and he touched physically. He made love to the empusae queen under him the way she was supposed to be mated with and she reacted almost as if in a seizure. Asuna began shaking and he was pleased. Her body and soul was ablaze and it was not stopping. She had to rip her lips away from his and she screamed out as Chan just would not stop. Her claws dragged down his back and he nipped her chin passionately as he continued to undulate his hips.

"Too much! Chan! Too much." Asuna rasped.

"It is our way! Allow it. Should your frère join us soon?" He asked feeling the crush of the immense pleasure.

Her eyes were burning green and she did not think she could handle the crush. Sweat bathed her and Chan jerked himself back. She yelped and screamed as she still felt full. His wicked grin told her that he intended to show her all of his yoki. His lips grazed her inner thighs as her opening leaked her juices. His white hair was still partially pulled back and she was in a haze as his teeth nibbled her clit. Asuna's burning eyes shut and she sighed and moaned as the overwhelming lust washed through her. She could feel how much this creature wanted her. She could feel how much he wanted to claim her. She also knew that this was dangerous and he was not being careful. He was not being wise and she arched painfully as he suckled hard and she gushed an orgasm. Asuna was breathless at the force and suddenness of it and Chan was over her immediately.

"Drink." He commanded.

His mouth claimed hers and she tasted her release. Chan groaned as she sucked eagerly at his tongue and ideas flitted through his brain of easing this woman into her true nature. She was so young and so in need of teaching as he rolled them. Chan was now on his back and he slid her down his cock. Asuna was like his yoki and just flowed as he guided her. He was drowning himself as he moved her hips and he saw Quilin in the doorway. His old lover watched with need and absolute adoration on his face. Chan knew this woman had infected him with her bite but he intended to be the one to claim her.

"You want her." Chan mumbled.

"She is my queen." Qui said glaring at Chan.

"My my, she did change you." His old master said smirking.

"Chan!" Asuna tried to gasp in anger but she hissed in pleasure.

"You wish to touch her Qui? You wish to bury your cock inside of your maker?" His old lover growled.

Quilin was irrationally furious and he could not explain it. Chan suddenly sat up and he was watching Qui as he held Asuna to him tightly and intimately. He moved himself hard inside of her and she screamed every time he did so. Qui growled harder and Chan was getting himself worked up too much. His only jealousies were eating him alive and he was making the young queen sweat harder. She was snared in the shared yoki and he was staring at Qui. The incubus lord was mating the empusae queen and Qui knew. Quilin knew what would occur.

"Chan! Chan! Kami. Kami. I…I…please!" She yelped out as he guided her harder and his own gasping reached fever pitch.

"Yes. Let go. I let go and so do you. Let it go. Oh yes!" He snarled and he suddenly buried his fangs into her neck.

Asuna was paralyzed in the paroxysm of sensation and she knew her frère was behind her. She fainted in Chan's arms and Chan fed from her some as his body released and scorched her channel. He stared at Qui and the frère was shaking in fury.

"You bastard!" The brunette snarled.

"Then come take her Qui." He said with a neutral face.

"She is overcome." He hissed at his old love.

"It even wore me out." Chan admitted.

"You did so?" Quilin demanded.

"I will know later will I not?" He said smugly.

"How could you?" The frère asked.

"Because I have waited and waited for my match. She is mine. She remade you but I have my claim upon her now. I dare the others. Now I will destroy the ekimmu." He said rising half naked from his bed.

"You could have done so without this!" The other man said angry.

"I wanted her. I should not have dismissed her. She will be mine." Chan said arrogantly.

"She is empusae as much as you Chan." Quilin said hauling her up and cutting his wrist for her.

"Has it occurred to you my boy that perhaps I am under her spell as well?" The incubus lord asked in fury.

"You love?" His old favorite asked in doubt.

"Yes. Oh I am certain you doubt it. I did love my son. Care for your maker as I am sure your frère will show up and bang on my door. I have my enemies to hunt and my lover to protect." Chan snapped.

Chan left the room and Qui stared down at the woman who had brutally changed him and he could not hate her anymore. She was healed and he could smell the sex and it made him ache and hunger. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw Qui. She tasted his blood on her tongue and she stared at his face.

"What happened?" Asuna asked.

"Chan has left." He whispered.

"Where?" She asked trying to sit up.

"He is hunting down Bilae." Qui said smoothing her hair.

"Why would he do that?" She demanded softly.

"Why would he not protect his mate?" Her frère asked softly.

Kameron was furious. He was furious and Fionn was not much happier. The only thing that was good was that there was a half Soten girl mewling on a small bed of satin and Simyth Elensar stood over his grandchild. Chanak did not want to be here and he had punched his "elf" brother. Kameron so loved family reunions. His mistress was missing and he intended to drag Qui somewhere and beat the hell out of him. Now he needed Ryo and Chrestian. Lei would throw a fit and they still needed to deal with Hibari. It was a mess. It was an absolute mess as far as he was concerned.

"Frère?" Fionn asked in a growl.

"Yes?" Kameron asked irritated.

"You are simmering and I approve but what are your exact thoughts?" The thunder ekimmu asked.

"Chan is a wild card. He has no loyalty to us or to them. He is a demi-god into himself. How in the hell could he just take her?" He asked the ekimmu.

"Don was said to be the mistress of water Kameron. She was powerful and feared here. Now how she spawned that creature I will never know because the tribe of Ludok is descended from her as well." He snorted.

"Your dislike of Airis is well noted my lord but he cares and loves my mistress and that is all I care about." The head frère said bowing his head.

"Well one thing is for certain, this Chan is out for himself." The thunder "god" said in irritation.

"I know where he dwells. Phase me into the other plane?" Kameron asked.

"Yes." The white haired man nodded.

Chanak looked at Kameron and there was understanding. The only thing was that he would not leave his daughter and as much as he loved her mother; his baby girl had been restored luckily. Chanak was trusting Kameron to do this and he again punched elf boy and Simyth sighed at all the violence being displayed.

Asuna was standing and Qui was attempting to lead her out. She was exhausted and weak still. Chan did not help and his bite had resulted in a very deep scar that had changed color. Asuna was livid and Quilin tried to explain the incubus lord but she was angry but she was ill. Qui could see it and he was angry. He was also seething in hatred and jealousy as well. He held her as she emptied her stomach of blood and she was only trying to get to the Panyu palace and to Jin and Sheng but it seemed it would not happen.

"Explain." She whispered as her stomach recoiled and she retched.

"Chan gets highly jealous." Qui whispered.

"Why?" She growled softly.

"You stole me as he puts it. I was watching." He said sheepishly.

"He mentioned you. Why should you not?" Asuna asked confused.

"Chan is never stupid and he is getting stupid over you." Her frère stated.

"Okay and?" She snapped.

"My lady. Please not now. Do not make me do this now!" He actually begged.

"Qui!" She hissed very softly.

"He was purposely laying claim to you. He wanted all to see his will." He said sucking in his breath in embarrassment.

"Like I am his bitch." Asuna snapped.

"He does have a bit of inu in him. His mother had a dalliance with an inu youkai." Quilin said red-faced.

"Is that how it happened? Don what? She slipped out of Leth'Evana and played with the canines?" She demanded.

"Yes." He nodded.

"My mother liked a bit of rough foreplay." Chan said smirking from a side hallway and his playful growl made her angry.

"Answer my questions Chan!" She hissed at him.

Asuna found him against her and she was pressed against his palace wall. His lips hovered hers and she sucked in her breath. Qui was furious and she stared at the man she changed.

"I am tired of playing games with you. I know you are nothing like Danika Novak or even that bitch Annka. I know you are something different. I know you were her but you have the Western house in your veins now. You are half inu bitch and by the Gods of Leth'Evana, you are and will be more powerful then you were as that ekimmu whore. I also know I get within a foot of you and I cannot think. So Lady Asuna, this is my dilemma…this second I only wish to join our flesh over and over. Your shrieks in inu make me insane and I wish to hear my bitch cry out." He growled in a sexy way.

"Your bitch?" She said trying to affect an air of anger and it was weak even to her ears.

"Yes. My bitch. She already weeps for me. I can smell it. Qui smells it." He said using his knee to open her legs.

She gasped as his knee brushed her silk covered groin and she stared at his face. His sultry features looked a little like Sheng and Jin and she could no longer fight it. She viciously and ruthlessly attacked his mouth and he groaned as she assaulted his senses much like he had her earlier. The dam had broken and Chan was rejoicing in it. Her hands became buried in his now loose white hair and their mouths ate at the other. Silk ripped and Asuna moaned into his mouth as it was deep, guttural and needy as his hands tweaked and plied her flesh.

"Chan! Not again! She is my queen." Quilin said in rising anger.

Chan ripped his mouth away and looked back at his old lover. Asuna whined at the loss of his wonderful lips and the demi-kami stared at the other man.

"What does your mistress want?" He demanded.

"She wants you!" The frère hissed.

Asuna moved and slammed Chan against the wall and their eyes simmered as their mouths met again. The incubus lord was getting his way but the passion was escalating fast as instinct reared in her and she ripped open his pein-fu. Her mouth wrapped around a nub and he groaned as his hands buried in her silver hair.

"Yes!" The lord groaned in bliss and he was lost in her aggressive need.

"You selfish fucking prick!" Quilin snapped.

"I claim her as my mate as is right! She claimed you as a frère! You are already in her life. YES!" Chan groaned as she bit in.

Blood spilled down his pale chest and stained his ku as she ripped those as well. The incubus was getting taken and he was groaning wildly as her fangs and tongue dragged his skin. The next thing he knew she was sucking his cock and he yelled out as the beautiful creature took her need.

"Quit whining Qui! I taught you better. She is your woman as well. Take her!" The white haired man gasped as his newest lover was wildly sucking him off.

Qui looked indecisive but moved swiftly. Asuna groaned around Chan's cock and the incubus grabbed at his wall. His empusae queen was being ravished at her center by her frère and things began to take on surreal tones. Chan adored Quilin and always would and he had his own plans for the man. He had to get him rowled up enough and soon Chan was snarling softly as his seed escaped him and Asuna looked drunk. Her head hung as Qui suckled her core after tearing her hanfu wide open.

"Qui!" She hissed out in desperate need.

"What?" He demanded stopping his tasting for but a moment.

"We need…take…ours!" Asuna sad incoherently.

He heard her inu and he remembered how her inner canine had taken him. She felt his lips against a bare cheek and then up her spine as Qui moved her hair. He was taking her inu fashion and he slipped his cock deep inside of her. Asuna actually howled out and Chan watched rapt as his old lover took his newest.

"That is it. Take her and bring her to us." He whispered.

"How?" He asked in his own lust and haze.

"I have given her mine and now give her yours. I will have you both." He said flatly.

Asuna stared at Chan with red eyes and his were still purple. He fell to his knees and he neared her and ended up in inu fashion as well.

"I was an arrogant fool. I dismissed you back then. You should have been mine. Those twins should have been mine." He whispered as he began to nip at her mouth.

She was on overload and she felt cornered, debauched, needy, and she realized fully what Chan was doing. He had taken her and mated her inu fashion and goaded Qui into doing the same. When her own frère sank his fangs in; she stuttered and howled again as her vision swam in red and Chan looked beyond pleased and more. Asuna could swear she saw adoration and even some sort of twisted love on his face. Her end left her reeling and her claws gouged the bamboo floor of Chan's palace. Qui was panting as he finished his own end and it was a bloody, sweaty heap they were. Chan was on his knees near them both and he gazed at her.

"I dare them now." He whispered almost as if in triumph.

"What have you done?" Asuna whispered in a whisper of tortured mortification.

"Taking what is rightfully mine. I dare even the dark hanyou come." He smirked and he settled in on the floor.

Asuna was exhausted and out of it as the exercise of being with another empusae was draining. She knew Chan was not evil but he was selfish and hell bent on his way. She was horrified but his strength of will in regards to her made her maddened on a basic level. She was still half inu and that half gloried in a powerful male. She really wanted to hit her inner canine at the moment and she passed out.

His body was wrapped protectively around hers as Qui slept nestled with his back pressed to her front. Chan's fingers played upon her hip and she was sleeping heavily as he traced circles on her naked flesh. He had woken her in the middle of the night to feed her hungry mixed babes and she had been grateful. The babes now slept in a cradle near his massive bed and he was at peace for the moment. The incubus lord's eyes slowly took on their purplish hue as he felt the head frère of his newest lover not far from his palace and he felt Quilin stir.

"So you are connected." He muttered.

"Yes." Qui said sleepily.

"Protect our mate." Chan commanded.

"Chan! She is my queen now. She is my maker." He complained.

"And she carries your seed and mine. Do not be stupid Qui." He retorted.

Asuna was laying there and she heard Chan and she was angry but she knew how utterly powerful he was. She also knew her inu was smitten with these idiots. She figured she was screwed and she accepted that part of her would pine for the damn empusae man but she would be damned if he dictated to her. She waited for him to leave and Asuna lifted her head.

"Gather my pups and we leave now!" She commanded her frère.

"Yes my queen." Qui said tightly.

"He should not keep me here!" She growled.

"I know." He sighed.

"Speak freely." She demanded.

"He is smitten with you and you carry his pup now. He will maim to keep you. He is protective of his women when they carry." He stated as he did as she commanded.

"Why would he do this Quilin?" Asuna asked horrified.

"I think..I think he truly has fallen for you." Her frère admitted.

"Well then he shall be led a merry chase." She snapped.

Quilin knew Chan would come after her and it would be dangerous. He would also go after Bilae and Ayille with a vengeance. Qui had Kenta's son and Asuna had Kameron's daughter as they moved swiftly and very quickly out of the compound and away from Chan for the moment.

Kameron startled when he felt her and he saw his daughter in her arms. His dark held relief and he stared at Quilin with suppressed rage. Fionn stood behind her head frère and Asuna stiffened.

"GO!" Her ekimmu love snapped.

"You and I will talk frère." Kameron hissed under his breath as Quilin followed Asuna as they ported out.

Chan stepped from the forest and he looked angry. He looked downright demonic at the moment as Kameron stood by Fionn who drew his long sword.

"You really wish to fight me Fionn?" Chan asked showing fang.

"Not particularly but it is obvious you covet what is ours and you are a lesser ekimmu." Fionn said arrogantly.

"You all have done so well in protecting and bringing about her power! How about this you arrogant fuck? How about you forget that bygone whore Arianrhod and allow Lady Asuna to flourish or is your pride too much?" The incubus lord asked seething.

Fionn was incensed and Kameron stood by to stop the fighting.

"This is no good. We all want the same thing! We wish Ayille and Bilae dead and gone forever!" The frère said snapping.

"Really? You know what I want frère?" Chan asked coldly.

Kameron was suddenly on his back with the white haired being's hand around his neck and his fangs bared. He was being hissed at in his anger and Fionn went to strike.

"Tsk tsk Fionn! Remember what happens when you cross one from my house." He said warning the thunder "god".

Kameron's eyes bled red and he threw the incubus off of him. He rolled and came up fast. Fionn was not about to have a pissing contest with a being who could check him so easily and he threw his sword.

"I tell you this, how about we see who can kill Bilae first? Hmm? Shall we have a contest? You should know frère that I will and can exert pressure on Quilin again. You think you will stop me? I founded an entire dynasty that still rules to this day!" He said arrogantly.

"How about you work with us instead of against us you brat!" Fionn snarled.

"Now why would I do that?" The other ancient blood drinker said coldly.

"Because you sit here espousing your grandiose declarations." The ekimmu of thunder roared.

"Oh ho! Grandiose declarations? Halldora taught you well boy. Screw you and all you fucking ekimmu." Chan snarled.

Kameron was ready and more than willing to strike the man who had kept his queen and mate. His face seemed serene, he was anything but. He stared at Fionn and the white haired ekimmu barely acknowledged him. It was soon apparent that there was no winning against Chan at the moment so it seemed wiser and with more valor to just leave. Kameron ported first and soon after so did Fionn. Chan's face held contempt and malice at their cowardice and he then ported out to ready himself for the hunt.

"Why do we not move now Bilae?" Ayille asked the dark ekimmu.

"Because the empusae prince is running around you dimwitted bitch!" Bilae stated in annoyance.

"He is nothing and you are ekimmu!" The Ramanga queen said in hate.

"He is not nothing! He has power and he is incubus you retarded husk. I did not count on his willingness to help Arianrhod. This is a problem." He roared.

"You are pathetic in your caution. I say we raid Panyu and teach this bastard a lesson he will not forget!" She said smirking cruelly.

Bilae's odd eyes swirled but her idea held tremendous merit. Macha was away and did not remember. She hated him which made him insane and he decided that he needed to wake up his old lover. His Ramanga idiot was wearing him thin.

Asuna was nursing her newborns and she was leery. She could feel Chan's anger and she stared at Quilin and his eyes were downcast. Kameron's eyes were pure red and Fionn was barely suppressing his energies. Airis was checking over her carefully and Chanak was nearby as well. Beren was somewhere and that was a situation that was fixing to be out of control as well. Hai…Asuna was in deep and she was ready to just run away. Quilin was the first to look up and Asuna looked up as well when they both felt the dread.

"Panyu!" She hissed softly.

"What do you mean Panyu?" Fionn demanded.

"Bilae is attacking Panyu!" Qui snapped suddenly.

"Damn it! I have to get there now." Asuna said handing off her children.

"My lady please!" Kameron said intending to stop her.

She stared at her head frère and he knew to step back. He knew she was worried about the Panyu royal family which included one of her own daughters, Jin, and Sheng. Kameron was pretty damn certain she was not worried about Chan one bit. He could not say that about Quilin; who he intended to beat within an inch of his life but now was not the time.

"Get Ryo and Chrestian please Kameron. Meet us in Guangzhou soon please!" She commanded.

"Yes mistress." He said with a deep bow.

"Get the babes deeper into Leth'Evana. I do not want Bilae or Ayille anywhere near them." Asuna said quickly.

"You just gave birth." Airis said softly.

"It does not matter healer. I have to stop them." She said walking past him.

"You will have my aid." The Soten prince said suddenly.

Asuna turned and stared at him and his rainbow eyes were wild at the moment.

"Are you certain?" His mate asked raising a silver brow.

"I am certain." Chanak nodded.

"You may face your mother my darling." Asuna said coming closer and really looking at his eyes.

"I will be the one to save her soul. I will kill my own mother." The Soten said lifting his chin and his eyes were cold.

Asuna could not help but feel relief but she knew this battle was going to be bad. She did not think and she quit the fae palace and went to intervene in Panyu and face the dark ekimmu once again.


	112. Chapter 112

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/N: History of the Panyu Dynasty as it leads into helping to end the enemies of heir to Western Lands. Thank you all so much if you are still reading and I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I have since moved from America to Europe. It has been a very tough year. Thank you all and much love!

Into the Mine Fields of Panyu

Chan was furious and his eyes were not natural at all. In fact they were the purple they turned when he was high in his emotions; whether he wanted to tear someone apart or drink someone in. Right now, it was the former. Bilae and the Ramanga feculence were on his list to decimate and completely obliterate and Chan, son of Don intended to do just that. First and foremost he would need to save his own progeny from the likes of the ekimmu filth. It had been some time since he had actually stepped foot in the palace that _he _had built but it was of no consequence really. He knew it like the back of his hand for it had been built with his very own hands along with a few of his very close and dear companions.

"It has been far too long." He muttered under his breath.

His long white hair was unbound and there was a soft breeze in the oppressive night. Chan felt his grandsons in Sheng and Jin. They knew of him but they did not really know him as was his wish. When he bequeathed the lordship to his son, he stopped being the lord completely. He lived his long life in splendor and he lived as he was a male empusae of an incredibly long life span. He walked into the palace in a flourish and in a hurry. His eyes violaceous in his wrath.

"What in the Kamis name are you doing here?" the current lord of Panyu said in surprised shock.

"The enemies of all of us who share this blood are upon us now my son, I have managed to keep us out of this blasted war for eons but it is here." Chan said smoothly but it was apparent he was angry.

"Speak plainly!" Jin growled in his rising temper at the willowy creature that shared his blood.

"The ekimmu and Ramanga will be here any moment." His grandsire snapped.

"What the hell? Why?" The lord hissed.

"Asuna is and always will stand in their way. She stood in their way when she was Arianrhod and she stands in their way now. I for one prefer her as she is now…she is much more powerful." He said smirking almost cruelly.

"You knew of Arianrhod?" Jin asked surprised.

"Of course." His grandsire said almost bored.

"Good Kamis you are old." He snorted.

Chan blinked and almost smirked at the insult but he did not have time to really get to know his grandson. He had always looked out for his family but he had allowed his son to raise his children as he saw fit, how he wanted and as inu. He had violently disagreed but he had respected it. Now he wondered if he had done the wrong thing.

"I prefer myself the way I am thank you." Jin muttered as shouts began to be raised.

"Hear my thoughts did you? Very good! At least I know you are not weak." Chan said in approval.

"Far from it old man." The Panyu lord said growling.

"Good child! Because what you face is ancient youkai from bygone eras who do not play by modern rules. Remove your morals and fight like you have been taught! Get your pup out of here and fight for Panyu. Fight for our dynasty." His grandsire said in a dark tone.

"I have a pretty damn good idea what I face Chan! Not that you would have lowered yourself to help us or direct us." Jin stated as he rushed to the private wing of the palace.

"Your father and I disagreed violently how I wished for the rule to go. When he became lord, he made it quite clear that his rule was law." He snarled in rising temper at his grandson's arrogance.

"My sire was not perfect you wretched bastard but he was a good man! How dare you." He hissed.

Jin turned on Chan and knocked him in his perfect jaw and the ancient incubus landed straight on his ass. He looked up at the slowing changing eyes of his grand child and knew this man was powerful just like his own son had been. Chun had been too much like his headstrong and full blooded inu mother. Chan had loved her passionately and loved his eldest son just as much. Old memories ripped through his gut and he glared at his son's son who favored Chun so much and he growled low.

"I know Chun was a good man you dolt! I raised him dumb ass! He was my pride and my legacy. He was too headstrong and too hell bent upon forgetting this part of himself. He was half empusae Jin and that makes you in part. Sheng is intelligent enough to embrace his heritage but you, no never you! Nor did your father. You shame yourself Jin, not me!" Chan said rising and wiping blood from his nose.

Jin was utterly flabbergasted to be browbeaten by the ancient man and watched him walk past him and he was stunned to watch him walk straight into a little used weapons armory. His own fang stayed there most days and he slowly walked in and Chan had pulled a beautiful weapon from the back of the large room. The elvin looking man slowly pulled the fang from its sheath and it was a thin weapon. The metal was so highly polished that the gleam off of it hurt the eyes. The hilt was wrapped in pale blue silk and Chan's hand held it lightly.

"You had no idea this has been here all this time." He sneered.

"No. What is that?" Jin demanded.

"The blessing of my mother, the giver of your yoki and this dynasty boy." Chan said with his eyes an unholy purple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chun stared at his sire as the man who had fathered him fought with utter grace and ferocity against his advisor. Tsao Chan Shui was fluid in his movements as well as his yoki and he was feared. Yes, the emerging Panyu Empire was something to be feared and its Lord Chan was terrifying. No one in the youkai world knew what to make of the young looking man who had an inu woman for a mate. His son favored his mother except for his eyes; he inherited the eyes of his sire. The young mixed inu watched raptly as his father continued his swordplay with his amazing fang and his father turned his youthful face to him._

_"Your thoughts betray you Chun. You may always speak your mind to me my son; either in my mind or with your lips." Chan said frankly._

_"What are we Baba?" Chun asked with a soft but clear voice._

_Chan looked thoughtfully at his son of twelve years and he blinked. He motioned for Quilin to stop his swordplay and his longtime companion did._

_"You my dear child are special. You have your Mama's inu in you which makes you perfect and you have my ability to talk with your mind. You know how to move things with your mind as well. Soon, I will show you how to kill your enemies from within their own bodies." Chan said softly in his son's pointed ear._

_Chun blinked his clear and darker blue eyes as his father ruffled his chocolate brown hair. His sire still had not answered his question and he sometimes saw his Baba with blood on his lips and he knew he never changed form like he did. His Baba also disappeared sometimes and his Mama just accepted it. His Mama was regent when Baba was away and Quilin was always with his father. Chun hated the handsome man but the very young inu could smell a bit of inu in him too. His Baba did not really smell like inu though. No, his father always smelled fresh and clean like he had always taken a bath. His Baba always smelled like water._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did you go just now old timer?" Jin demanded of the ancient.

"Remembrance is all. Come. I feel their wretchedness in my lands!" Chan snapped as he stepped around the current lord of Panyu.

"Did you and my father ever get along?" His grandchild asked.

"Yes of course we did." The elder man said in growing irritation.

"He just did not like the fact you were a blood drinking idiot, correct?" The younger man demanded.

"Chun chose a path I did not like. He chose to suppress his natural ways and in the end it killed him. If he had just used his own yoki, that rat of the Byakko would never have been able to kill him!" Chan said suddenly very furious and blood rimmed his eyes.

Jin was stunned and it was obvious by the empusae's reactions that yes indeed the elder did have pronounced feelings for his long dead son. Chan was simmering in hate and more toward the snow tigers and Jin did not like them much either. On that topic they could agree it seemed.

"What do you mean his own natural yoki that he suppressed?" Jin asked.

"The kind that my great grandson uses with nary an issue." The incubus said arching a white brow.

"Hideaki." He acknowledged.

"Yes." Chan nodded.

There was clashing and banging not far off and both man stared at the other for a moment. Chan held onto his weapon and he suddenly ported out leaving Jin to stand there alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was still weak but she would protect what was hers and frankly, those in Panyu belonged to her house. Her body still sore but she was on high alert. The presence of ekimmu was staggering as the blood drinking youkai could and would decimate any and all in their path. Asuna was tired but she was done. She intended to do some major damage and her Soten mate was right beside her. With suddenness she was used to from the ancient form of youkai, she was slammed forcefully into a large pine that knocked wind out of her and she quickly caught sight of Chanak being engaged as well. The fight was going wild and the wrong way fast as she unleashed nami after nami and Konkisaiga was unleashed. Her body was just not up for a huge fight but things were too drastic and too much was at stake.

"Find Jin and Sheng! They will have the warriors out!" Asuna yelled to a random brown inu.

"Hai my lady!" The soldier yelled back.

Chanak continued to use his own yoki to suppress and destroy as they made a path through. Asuna did not expect to see Chan quite so soon but it was quite obvious he was thrilled with the idea of taking Bilae on. His youthful visage quickly looked over at her and she growled at him.

"There is my lovely mate. How very good of you to come and defend our homeland." He smirked.

"You are simply the most arrogant bastard I have ever met!" She snapped.

"Arrogant? Yes! Sure of myself…oh yes!" Chan chuckled as he shoved a hand into the stomach of an ekimmu.

The ekimmu peon spit up bloody water as he was drowned from the inside out. Asuna let loose another nami that ripped through a small group of Sistern.

"By the ancients your power is stunning!" He smirked as his opponent slowly died.

"I am so glad you approve Chan! Save your family you idiot!" His mate snarled as she shoved her fang into ekimmu.

"Ah yes my darling, that is what I am doing you see. You are part of my family now. I did lay claim to you in every sense now. Now Jin and Sheng do need some help. Hideaki I believe is here as well." He smirked snidely.

"Then I shall worry about my men and you worry about yourself; you self inflated egotist!" Asuna hissed.

"Bravo again my darling! You are very entertaining with your insults. I love it." He smiled as the eyes still held their predatory look.

She really had had enough of him to last two lifetimes but he grabbed her by her white silk hanfu and jerked her forward. His lips seared her brutally but oh so sensually for a moment before he let her go and blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

Jin stepped out just at that moment when a Ramanga went to attack. The creature was in its bat like form and a wing crashed into the Panyu lord and smashed him through a pillar of his own palace. Jin made a small grunting sound as he was being stood over by an ugly thing that smelled foul. He vaguely heard Asuna yell something and she always underestimated him. He wished he could smile at her but she was so damn protective of those she loved. He had finally gotten it after all these centuries, he adored her and loved her but Jin had what he wanted from her. He had Itsuyo and that was his and his alone. Sheng too had the twins and they were his pride. He narrowed his eyes and held out his hand and a small shock of yoki pulsed out. The Ramanga stood there motionless before the two halves of it proceeded to fall to the ground, blood gushing everywhere. Jin was now covered in gore but Asuna's mouth was dropped open and pride showed on Chan's face. Chan neared the empusae queen and whispered in her ear.

"He has the ability to control the element so well that he can cut with it."

"No way!" Asuna said stunned.

"I can do the same but I was not aware he could as well. His father never learned. I am well pleased. Hideaki will learn this as well." Chan said walking past her as he used his telekinesis to smash one Ramanga against another.

Asuna mouthed what Chan had just said and it fully hit her just what a powerhouse the dynasty of Guangzhou really was. Jin had never even shown even a small fraction of his true yoki; neither had Sheng and frankly by attacking Panyu, Bilae might have just signed his own death sentence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_The battle was long and it was brutal but what did one expect when someone invaded your land? Hunan had decided it was going to try and take the emerging land of Panyu. Chan had another thing to teach the upstart pussy cats. He had taught them so well that their silvery-white fur was stained pink with their blood. _

_"Do you not think you have tarried long enough with these creatures Hunir?" A haunting voice said from directly behind him._

_"I do not use that name here." He said grimacing._

_"For shame you shun your heritage to play amongst the other worlders." The ethereal tone said in distaste._

_"Go back to whilst you came Lirdor! There is nothing for you here!" Chan said getting angry and showing fangs._

_"Our mother wonders at her wayward sprite. What beckons beyond Leth'Evana that entices you so?" The creature said with complete contempt._

_"Tell Don that I do not need to answer to her anymore! I am more than able to make my own decisions and when I was left to perish to the ekimmu…enough! I am done with this discourse!" He said calming himself._

_"You were not left to the ekimmu. We were invaded and you were taken." Lirdor stated shaking in rising rage._

_"I am a prince of the Undines and I was left to rot amongst the ekimmu!" He snarled in his brother's face._

_"You can be forgiven for having taken in their ways." His brother said coldly._

_"How very wondrous and magnanimous of you. Fuck you and fuck Don! Fuck Leth'Evana! I embrace what I am and I will make a new race Lirdor. My own will become more powerful than the likes of you and you all will become memory. I am Tsao Chan Shui, Hunir died a hundred years before. Now go before you die as well!" The white haired man said seething in his rage._

_The fae man was shocked at the change in his younger brother. He was colder and he was deadlier. Hunir had become just as dangerous and bloodthirsty as the ekimmu and twice as deadly in his opinion. Don was queen of the Undine and she was worried about this change. What would Hunir bring about to her kingdom? Lirdor never felt the mythril blade slide between his shoulder blades and through his heart. Blood spouted from the wound as the tip protruded from his chest._

_"At least have the knowledge I will not leave you brother, I will stay with you until the last moment. I stay with you until you die." Chan whispered into his sharply pointed ear._

_"You will be cursed by her." Lirdor whispered in agony as the pain of the poison and the blood leaving him caused his vision to cloud._

_"I am counting on it. Go to sleep, it is better that way. I will see to it that you are returned to the water." He said almost kindly._

_"Monster!" His brother barely hissed._

_"Perhaps but it is only what you allowed me to be turned into dearest older brother. Now please die. I will not even drink your putrid blood." He said rising and wiping off his precious blade._

_The oldest son of Don lay dying in the lands between Hunan and Panyu, killed by own blood. Chan just walked away and left him to rot and refused to do what he promised. He had been abandoned and so would Lirdor._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Bilae was having a really bad day. Ayille was fighting tooth and nail with these half bred dogs and he was feeling beings of unholy power running around everywhere. Arianrhod was here too and so were a bunch of his other siblings. When he got a hold of Sanra, he intended to rip the golden head from her shoulders. That blasted child of the Shouten bitch was here as well and he was something to reckon with. Yes, Bilae was having a really bad day and what was worse was that he felt Don's bitch son AND some more beings similar to him. Things just did not add up with these beings and he was determined to find out what the hell the big mystery here was.

"We are just way prettier than you?" A brunette man said from behind.

The raven haired ekimmu narrowed his multi-colored eyes and turned. There stood a bright blue eyed, fairly tall man with sable colored hair. He wore traditional Chinese clothes in chocolate brown. His hair was pulled up in a pony tail and a smirk played on his full lips.

"And who the fuck are you?" Bilae snapped.

"Your bad day but properly, I am known as Prince Sheng." The man stated bowing.

"Really? Are you seriously being all courteous to me dog?" The lava ekimmu demanded in rising humor.

"I know. I know it is just our way here you know. We say, I am Sheng and what is your name before I kick your ass? We have the whole honor thing. Sucks really but I am bound to it but I am going to have to kill you." He shrugged.

"Oh you are just hysterical." The dark ekimmu roared in laughter.

Sheng shrugged and he crouched a bit as he appeared to take on a very traditional martial arts position.

"Are you going to kick me mutt?" The ekimmu scoffed.

"You are just going to have to find out." Sheng smiled.

Something powerful and unseen knocked him flat onto his back and Bilae stared up at the palace ceiling. The audacity of the bastard to use telekinesis on him was too much and he growled. He rolled and got up as he saw Sheng with two fingers extended on his right hand. He was too casual and too sure of himself as he stood there with ease and the ekimmu rethought his position. Sheng made a quick motion with his hand and something punched through him and he looked down. The front of his gray tunic was soaking wet but a hole was gaping in his flesh. His eyes flashed and Bilae looked up. This Prince Sheng was an Undine and a freakishly strong one and he snarled.

"Fuck!" He hissed as he went to back step.

"Not likely ekimmu. You see I hate your kind for my own reasons but this, this is fitting." Chan said from further away.

"Grandfather!" Sheng said surprised.

"So I was correct. You said you were the son of Don and you really are." Bilae stated in a rising concern.

"Oh yes Bilae, I am." The ancient incubus said stalking closer as his eyes burned royal.

Sheng took the distraction of Bilae and he pathed to Jin. His elder brother ported in very quickly. Once the brothers had reconciled they had become very close and had become true brothers. Now they were inseparable as they should have been but circumstances had ripped Jia Li away from Panyu. Both the Panyu royals stared at their ancient grandsire as he squared off with the evil ekimmu and they both felt Asuna coming. They knew when she showed up that all hell would break loose.

"Ready Sheng?" Jin whispered.

"This is gonna wreck this part of the palace Jin." Sheng stated hurriedly.

"I can rebuild and look at it this way, we save Asuna this time." He said smugly.

"True. Let's do it." The younger man said grinning.

Chan felt it first and he knew what would happen. The grin that appeared on his face was too massive and Bilae looked confused for a moment. The ponds that surrounded the palace as decoration suddenly erupted and the palace itself shook on its foundations. Jin's eyes were burning the same royal purple as Chan's and so were Sheng's as each man directed a different type of animal tsunami.

Shang would jerk his wrist and some hapless victim would fall to some sudden wound that looked like some modern bullet wound but was soaking wet with blood and water. Jin just sliced Sistern, ekimmu, and Ramanga in half with his yoki as he was prone. The bodies were washed away in a small flood of dragon and chimera tsunamis. Asuna ran in from the far side of the palace and she was followed by Chanak, Kameron, Chrestion, Ryo, and Quilin. There were numerous other ekimmu that were of her following but all she could see was the royals of Panyu and Chan as he was suddenly fighting Bilae personally as her two past loves were busy laying waste to the invaders.

"They were never in danger." She whispered.

"It seems not mistress." Kameron stated as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I..cannot believe how I did not realize this." Asuna stated just shocked.

"Chan kept much from you." Her head frère stated in quiet anger.

"I believe you are right." She sizzled suddenly in righteous fury.

"You are still weak Asuna. You need rest and more. Quilin needs to answer my questions and I need to find Ayille." He said flatly.

"NO! Not today. We have time. We now have some time Kameron. Chan is on our side. I have something he wants. I have something he wants and he will kill for it." She said narrowing her blue eyes.

"Mistress?" Her frère asked surprised.

"He will come to me again and this time it is on my terms. Now I know what Panyu is and what they can do. They are mine, all of them are mine." She said flatly and she looked back at the turning battle and she saw Chan's eyes.

His eyes were narrowed and he felt his tart was up to something. He also had the lava ekimmu bleeding and on the retreat. He too was bleeding but it was glorious to be out and fighting with his kin. His grandsons did him proud and pain hit him in the gut at the loss of Chun. Quilin's eyes also met his and he growled as his claws slid into Bilae's gut and the lava ekimmu had to use his own natural energies and burned Chan badly. The dark blood drinker screamed the ekimmu call and he phased out. Blood ran down the incubus lord's right forearm and down his claws as he stood there and the young empusae queen had left with her frère. Jin and Sheng both ran to him and he was still staring off. He was burned, bloody, and dazed.

"Grandsire?" Sheng called.

"Do you know him Sheng, like well?" Jin demanded.

"Remember when I told you that I made contact?" His brother demanded.

"Well yes, I assumed that meant…contact, not gotten to know." His royal brother said rolling his eyes.

"Silence." Chan snarled.

"Do not presume to command me ever old man. You are no longer lord here. I am!" The Panyu lord said growling like the inu he mostly was.

"And do not treat or act like I am nothing but the shit you trod upon either Jin! You owe your arrogance and yoki to me boy! Not the other way around. You owe your title to me. Now shut it." His grandsire commanded.

Jin was offended and miffed at having been spoken to as such and surely he was not used to it. The only person who really dared speak to him that was Asuna and that bitch was pretty much the same as Chan.

"Figures. Damn fucking empusae. See to his toilet. Let me know when his highness can speak." Jin snapped as he growled and left Sheng to stand with Chan alone.

Sheng was smiling and Chan cocked his head to the side staring at the youngest of his grand children.

"You two act just like each other. I swear it is like you two have the same personality cloned." He laughed and shrugged.

His grandsire raised a white brow and looked skeptical at Sheng. The boy again laughed and shook his head. His grandsire just stood there all gory and totally seemed out of tune with what to do now.

"You should probably take a bath sir. You reek like ekimmu and are all bloody." He said gently.

"She is up to something." Chan stated suddenly.

"Asuna? She is always up to something. That is what makes her amazing. She is always thinking and acting on something when she should be doing another. I love her dearly but she can be the biggest pain in the ass. She is a great mother but she is the most domineering bitch you have ever met." Sheng smiled.

"The young queen has that much inu in her to make her insane like that. Chun was the same." Chan sighed.

"My father? Jin talks about him all the time. Says he was a great man." He said softly.

"My son was a great man." His grandfather agreed.

"He was killed by the Byakko." Sheng stated matter of fatly.

"Your brother tried to avenge him but I did wreak havoc on my old enemies." He said bitterly.

"Pardon?" The younger man said surprised.

"I made Chen wish he was dead. He believed his daughter died by a bear youkai. She was my slave until I killed her. I had her body found much later." Chan said coldly.

Sheng shivered at the brutality in his grandsire's voice but it was clear that his son had meant the world to him. There were so many unanswered questions but it seemed that the incubus lord was not going to answer them that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Chan entered his own compound and blood dripped down his face fell to the tiles on the floor. Bitterness ripped through him and he was angry. He had repressed all these feelings for centuries and now they were getting the better of him again.

_"Chun! I can save you!" He snarled holding his only son as his blood gushed from the wound in his side._

_"No Baba! No! I am like you but I am NOT you. No." Chun whispered choking on crimson._

_"You have no choice, you cannot die. I will not allow it." Chan said as blood spilled down his cheeks._

_"Baba, I will hate you. Let me go. Jin is a good man. Let me go." His son begged in a ragged breath._

_The Byakko who had slain him lay dead not far from them with his own throat ripped completely out and forty empusae surrounded the scene. Many were standing by almost in tears themselves to see Chan this distraught. _

_"No harm will come to Jin or Jun. I swear it." His father said sobbing._

_"Find my other son? Find my lost boy?" Chun begged holding his father's clawed hand._

_"Yes. I swear it. I will make certain he comes home." The incubus stated as his child breathed no more._

_Everyone heard the anguished scream that rent the night air that came from Tsao Chan Shui._

"Chan." He heard in a whisper.

"Well you disappeared." He stated coldly.

"Why all the lies?" She demanded.

"Lies? Please little girl! Grow up. You are not my mistress anymore than I am your master. You are an empusae queen and the strongest one that has come along in a damn long time! Act like it! I offered to show you what you could do." Chan scoffed.

"You forced and demanded of me Chan but now I have what you want." Asuna said growling.

"Do not threaten me Asuna, you will not win." He said turning.

"Will I not?" His lover scoffed.

"No. You will not. Unlike you, I have far less morals." He snapped.

Her jaw dropped and he went to chaise and took a seat. The ancient incubus stared at her coldly and she had seen into his mind for but a moment when she had entered. She had seen the moment of Chun's death. It had stunned and confounded her. It surprised her that he could be that loving of someone and it seemed that his son had meant more to him than anyone.

"I suggest you do not try and peek into my mind again. I am quite apt to strangle something right now and your appearance here does not please me." Chan stated eyeing her with disdain.

"You take me, you mate me, and you pup me. Now you tell me to get out?" Asuna asked even more shocked.

"You do not make rules. I choose to help you. I choose to slay Ramanga and ekimmu because it pleases me to do so. It pleases my house to do so, not because we have to do. You have born some powerful younglings into our dynasty and that is nice but we are quite powerful as you can see without the likes of Asuna, the reborn Arianrhod." He said condescendingly.

She was shocked, confused, and downright furious at his words. Asuna blinked and held back fury at his arrogance and more. She went to slap him with claws extended and he grabbed her hand and crushed it in his grip.

"Go play with my grandsons for now. Your bruised ego will service them well." Chan commanded.

"Watch your back Chan!" She snarled in her anger.

"Nothing to watch for child. Go somewhere else and have your temper. I am sleepy." He said throwing her away.

The Western princess sputtered and NOBODY talked to her this way. Nobody had the balls to talk to her like this except maybe Naraku. Chan yawned and stripped his bloody clothing. When he looked back, the snotty young succubus was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The attack on Panyu had been a complete and utter disaster. Bilae was suffering from horrendous wounds and Ayille had AGAIN narrowly missed having her head cut off. The body of the former prince of the Shouten was holding up but at this rate, he would need to figure a way to hide his soul again. Arianrhod's allies were numerous and powerful and she was coming into her power as well. Things were just not lining up and the Four Branches were going to reunite completely. The only thing that had NOT happened was their sire had not stepped back into this plane to have a look around at his wayward progeny, not likely. Taranus never gave a shit about much except his own greatness and his cock. Bilae snorted and stared at the vicious cunt that he had allied himself with.

"You really are stupid some days." He muttered and sighed.

"Shut up." Ayille snarled in her fury.

"Eat yourself you dumb bitch." Bilae said flashing his lava like eyes.

"Ekimmu can be eaten as well dark one." She said rising and hissing and her spittle landed on his face.

Bilae wiped his face from her foulness and he stood up ready to strike and he heard clapping from the distance. He turned to see the wretched cunt Sanra in her true guise; a beautiful creature that looked angelic with golden hair and blue-green eyes. She was a hybrid Tomoshibi-Shouten and had learned to hide herself quickly to avoid being killed by Ganak long ago.

"She has poisoned my child and she has you obviously scared my lord." She said smirking.

"Where have you been?" He thundered in sudden rage.

"Planning things a bit more cautiously than our Ramanga queen." Sanra said coldly.

"Watch it Sanra. I can and will end you." Ayille said scratching a rock with her claw.

"I have no fear of you at all. You are nothing more than a scary bat." The Shouten princess said showing fangs.

"Ladies! Put the claws away!" Bilae commanded and rolling his eyes.

"Arianrhod has somehow gotten the son of a Leth'Evana demi-goddess as her ally. We turn him against her. We turn all of Leth'Evana against all of the ekimmu." Sanra said flatly.

"That would be unwise for MY ekimmu Sanra." The dark one said snorting.

"Not if you stayed in the background Lord Bilae. Let the Sistern and Ramanga lead in this. Raid Leth'Evana and decimate the fae and blame the ekimmu. They will want revenge and poor Arianrhod and her brood. Well then it would be the ancient wars all over again." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Your idea has merit." He said thoughtfully.

"You are going to listen to her?" Ayille snarled.

"Yes. Yes, I am." He stated firmly and snapping his fangs at the Ramanga queen.

Ayille simmered as the shape shifting bitch looked at her claws and she knew the whore would betray them at the drop of a hat. Ayille's eyes bled blacker and blood bled from her palms. She jerked her head in the other direction and her skin had a grayish cast to it. Things were reaching desperate and she needed power, power was in Romania.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

_Pain unlike he had ever known assaulted his senses and he slowly struggled towards alertness. Hunir's sensitive hearing caught the sound of someone sleeping and he rolled to his side. He managed to keep his agony in as he opened his pale blue eyes and he could see his skin had been torn and shredded in many places. Even his cock and buttocks had not survived the biting and he grew sick and he vomited. _

_"Poor little fae boy?" A loud voice boomed over him._

_"You! Who are you?" Hunir managed to gasp in question._

_"Jodocus little fae. You have made me drunk for days!" The large ekimmu laughed wildly._

_Hate filled the Undine fae man as the pain continued to fuel him as the will to live continued to force him more and more awake. All the fang marks and shredded skin meant he had been this ekimmu's food and that made the bile rise in the youngest son of Don._

_"You have no idea who I am." He said in rage._

_"Do I fucking care?" The ekimmu snapped as the fae mouthed off._

_"You will care when I kill you." His slave stated with a voice that dripped hate._

_"You are nothing more than a more potent liquor and a hole to fuck fae. Accept your role in life and take your death with grace." Jodocus said gripping his fair skin tightly._

_/_

_Days passed or was it weeks? Hunir did not know. All he knew was constant pain and humiliation at the hands of the ekimmu named Jodocus and his clan. These ekimmu had the power of the void and were powerful but he was more so. Don was queen and a goddess, but none of his people came for him. No one came to his aid and he was fodder. Death seemed to come close so many times but he refused to succumb. He was drained so many times and he was raped over and over. The ekimmu filth using his body for their pleasure and he wanted revenge, he wanted their pleasure to be his. He wanted to steal their pleasure that they derived from his blood and the torture of his body. Hunir had never hated other creatures as much as he hated these ekimmu. His nails gouged the stone floor and the muscles tensed in his body as the chains of mythril kept him compliant._

_"Time to come forth and feed us." A different ekimmu stated._

_Hunir said nothing but he only seethed in hatred as the manacles were released. He legs barely held him up but something came over him. Something so primitive and driving that he dove for the bastard that had come to drag him certainly to his death and certainly for more humiliation. The young fae man latched blunt teeth into the neck of the ekimmu and did not think but acted like a wild animal. He bit in and ripped his throat out. Hunir did not realize that he was also hungry, in fact he was starving. The Undine drank until he could stand no more and he stumbled back. He stared at his hands and they were covered in blood. The ekimmu lay dead and bleeding on the floor and the fae quickly dropped beside him and grabbed his weapon. Hunir was in a stupor and he felt sick but he intended to lay waste to every fucking ekimmu before he left this place. He would drain them of their blood as they had him. He would drink them dry as they had intended to do of him and he would make certain that they died. Hunir intended to rip the throat out of every last ekimmu he could lay his hands on._

_/_

Chan jerked awake and the dream had been too vivid. He shook his head and he sighed as the last bits of his past left his sleep state. The words of his eldest brother still haunted him to this day, _"You can be forgiven for having taken in their ways." _

He had not realized how close to death he had really been, or if he truly had been just surviving on adrenaline but whatever the reason, when he had taken in all that ekimmu blood it had done something strange to the fae man; in fact it changed him totally. Fae by nature were sensual creatures as they were natural creatures. Each clan represented an aspect of nature itself just as the ekimmu did. The fae were Leth'Evana elemental beings as the ekimmu were this plane's. So when he lived his life as Hunir and he had been taken by the ekimmu, their blood had infected his and had changed him into something akin to one of them but worse. He was one of those who _loathed_ them and still had his fae yoki and his empusae. Chan had come to call his hybrid nature empusae and refused to have anything to do with ekimmu or the word. He was where the word came from. He smirked at that little bit of history forgotten but it did not matter in the grand schemes of things. He was not the first incubus by any means, he was certain he was the first hybrid ekimmu and he knew why the ekimmu did not turn other beings; they would get something powerful and uncontrollable, they would get him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Sanra was very sure of herself and also very intelligent. She was also leery of Bilae and his temper. The being had been her sire in one form at one time. The Shouten princess knew how twisted he really was, but then so was she. Sickened by the knowledge that her precious son had betrayed her to the one person she hated more than anyone else in any era, Isha…Maec's fucking obsession. Anger twisted in her gut as the thought of her younger brother and the twisted love she had for him made her want to kill the bitch and she let her claws shape shift into needles. She intended to do some major damage and she would do so quickly. Sanra knew Chanak and she knew what the damn fae were capable of, they could restore the damn baby and they probably had. She wondered if she stole her son's child if she could lure him back and the thought had merit. Chanak's betrayal was making her madder and madder as she was moving through the lush forest leading up to the tall cliffs that housed the palace of Simyth Elensar. She smirked as she remembered fucking that piece of man elf ass. He was a piece of art but so easy. Some of these corporeals were just too fucking easy in her mind. They were so hung on their dead hunks of flesh that they left themselves vulnerable. She suppressed her laugh but she was grabbed by her golden hair and slammed into a tree.

"What the hell?" Sanra snarled in hate.

"Well hello Mother." Chanak stated calmly.

"Well well well, my baby boy found me. How very clever of you." She sneered.

"You taught me well Mother." He said pulling a short, nasty looking blade.

Sanra's eyes widened and she snarled as she looked at him. His eyes were swirling a mass of green-blue at the moment and she hissed as jumped and whirled. Her claws sliced into him and she released her hiebie and kemuri which stung and froze but he ignored the pain. Rage filled the son as the need to save his mother's soul drove him. Chanak used the blade forged from the tr'Awnhi line and aided by his own unique powers as vines grew down from the trees, Sanra shrieked in rage as she phased in and out but her son was quick as well. She pulled her own weapons and she fought two dirks to his curved blade she had given him herself.

"How could you? How could you betray me for that cunt?" Sanra said hysterically.

"I did not betray you mother, I fathered a child. How is that betraying you?" Chanak demanded in anger.

"You went to that harlot and gave her yourself! That is a betrayal of everything I had planned for you! You would have been great! We would have ruled all the planes but instead you will die just like her. You had your daddy dearest restore the brat." She said madly.

"You are a lunatic." Her own son said with cold.

"I am a lunatic? You gave up ultimate power for a HALF BREED! I should gut both infants and cut their limbs and splay their intestines from Astana! What say you Chanak?" She said laughing with cruelty.

The Soten man lost his composure and he charged her. He swung the blade with complete precision and he met her chest and managed to cut a deep "x" shape across her breasts. Blood sprouted from the wound and her eyes began to take on the Shouten silver look as she hissed. She phased in and out as she came behind him to grab his hair and she almost managed to cut his throat but he threw her over the last second. She went to shape shift into mist but a large spear like arrow passed through the translucent Sanra and she was pinned to the forest floor by the weapon. Chanak jerked his head back and there was his birth father with a huge hunting bow of the fae. Sanra was hissing and snarling in agony and Simyth bowed his head to his youngest son.

"Finish her." The king said calmly.

Chanak only nodded and he raised his weapon over head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Jin and Sheng stared at the other as they had talked. They had dug into their father's writings and the histories of the goddess known as Don. Their grandsire was never mentioned as Chan obviously but there were several spawns of hers that were mentioned and Sheng was certain he had narrowed down the name. Jin and Sheng both were stunned to read into the ancient legends but the legends just suddenly stopped and nothing else was known. It was also surprising how the group of Panyu inu had gotten to Britain again and the whole founding of the dynasty in the first place. Jin was sipping some tea with his rice balls as he pondered the upcoming battles and he knew that they could not sit back. They checked these ekimmu too easily. They beat them too soundly and he was surprised at that. He had heard rumors that Sesshomaru did the same thing but the greatest inu lord hated to leave his beloved Japan for anything. Jin wondered if those with the greatest elemental powers were to group up and face these ekimmu, how long would they stand? He did not think they would stand a major battle or two if the strongest of the elemental youkai were to do just that. Jin pondered and called for a something to write with and some paper. He began to plot names and places as he realized where the greatest elementals were.

"Well damn it all. You have us in your back pocket my dear, all you had to do was think about it." Jin chuckled.

"She never knew about us." Sheng pointed out.

"True." He nodded.

"She does not know about herself." Chan said from the window of the palace.

"What do you mean?" His eldest grand pup said surprised.

"In the great past, she was the queen of all the elemental ekimmu. She is no longer ekimmu but of us. She has evolved and become far greater. I have been trying to tell her that my sons. Ekimmu are evil, they are nothing, and they do not deserve to have this world but the animal youkai…yes! YES! It is their time now. I bred these abilities into this dynasty for that reason. Do you understand?" He said with purple hued orbs.

"What are you saying sir?" Jin demanded.

"I have what I want Jin. I have what I want and when I am done with what I need, I will go. You and Sheng are my legacy. Asuna and Panyu will defeat the ekimmu once and for all." Chan stated with a coldness that left both Sheng and Jin shivering.


End file.
